The Saito Uzumaki Collection!
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: If there is a story you miss by Saito Uzumaki and simply want to re-read it just for the hell of it, then here is his Collection! This Collection collects all of Saito's abandoned stories and even unreleased stories! All for the viewers pleasure! So enjoy!
1. Underworld x Naruto Ch 1

_Have you ever loved something so much, with more than your entire being, you would give up basically anything to keep it safe? To keep it protected? No matter the cost. Because the mere thought of it being harmed in anyway simply sickens you?_

 _Well…I have._

 _My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and you probably know my story. Son of the Fourth Hokage and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the night of his birth he becomes the new Jinchuriki and raised with no parents. There are probably even different versions of how I was raised, either I was subjected to ROOT or, the civilian council hated me, I was beaten and abused, or maybe loved and appreciated. Well, to tell the truth I was simply an outcast._

 _My dream was to become Hokage of my village so people would respect me. I worked hard everyday to do my best and achieve that dream. I made friends, lost friends, had good times and bad ones. Even participated in a world war against a man many claimed was mad, even me. But too boot, had even gone against an acclaimed goddess who was focused on wiping out the entire population of the world._

 _Anyway, like I said, I'm pretty sure you know my story and it being told in different ways. Which is cool and all, don't get me wrong. But I guess you can say this story I'm going to tell you is being told in a different way, about my life after the war. That question I asked you at the beginning? Well, I basically had to make a choice that changed my life forever…literally._

 _You see there is a part of my story that people don't know, they assume they do…but they don't. For example, the fact that Sasuke and I still tried are damn hardest to beat Kaguya, but it simply wasn't enough. The fact that he and I…died. That's right, we died. But it doesn't end there like most would think. In the afterlife, limbo, whatever the hell you want to call it we met someone. Someone who claimed to be really powerful and willing to help us out, for a price._

 _This person, was willing to free every single person that was under the influence of the Tsuki no me, and get rid of Kaguya so she would never be a problem again. Thus the world would be safe from threats that could not be handled, it would rebuild, repopulate, grow. Peace would be established for our world. But there was only one catch…_

 _We wouldn't be apart of it._

 _This person, was willing to bring us back to life in exchange for our humanity. We would become something else, something more predatory, something more dominate, stronger than what we were. We would be come truly immortal, we would be…forever._

 _Sasuke said yes._

 _I said hell no._

 _Then once again, Sasuke and I were at a stand still._

 _Just like that, we were enemies again. Even in the after life. The thought angered me, so for the first time in my life I gave in. I gave up my humanity to save my home, to keep my people safe, to protect my friendship with my best friend._

 _The deal was made, and we were reborn, the two of us. Two immortal beings, two different monsters. For millennia we shaped the world's history. We enjoyed the spoils of our glory, the carnage in battle, the power we earned. Despite my initial protests, it was nice, in fact a very good time. Times I will cherish forever. But then…_

 _It became too much._

 _I hit a point where it wasn't fun anymore. War, bloodshed, pain, agony etc. none of it was fun for me. I wanted peace, true peace, the kind of peace I sacrificed my humanity for. I wanted some kind of piece of that peace. I knew Sasuke wouldn't hear me, so I simply did what I could. I found love, I found my happiness. Her name was Eve. She was the most beautiful women I had ever laid my eyes on besides my mother. It wasn't just her beauty that made her beautiful, it was her smarts, her charisma, her attitude, her kindness etc. Eve was just a beautiful soul. She was my angel, my queen._

 _It was because of Eve I no longer wanted to be apart of Sasuke's chaos. I wanted to simply stay with Eve and love her for as long as I could. I told Sasuke what I wanted, and he was angry but I didn't care. He did what he could to convince me, he practically begged for me to stay by his side, even though he won't admit it. I still planned on remaining Sasuke's friend, but I couldn't remain as his partner of chaos._

 _He didn't like that…so he took Eve from me._

 _My only piece of true peace, my happiness, the one thing that made me feel human again, and he took that away from me. I spent several millennia with him, pillaging villages, kingdoms, rising empires, dominating battle fields, having harems of women, and he took the one thing that made me truly happy. I snapped._

 _I went on a rampage, and slaughtered a good portion of his kingdom. It wasn't enough. He further pissed me off when he thought that with Eve out of the picture I would come back to be at his side. He brushed off her death like it was nothing, he brushed off her meaning to me as if it was nothing. I had had enough of Sasuke Uchiha, and with my power, I had planned on killing him. I didn't know how I was, but I knew I was._

 _Thus an eternal feud between two monsters began._

 _But after several centuries, I just stopped fighting. I didn't want to do it anymore, but I wasn't going to just let Sasuke's slight to me go. So without a word, I dropped off the face of the earth. I did what I could to make sure Sasuke would never find me, and I would never have the urge to find him. So with help from some Witches, I made my curse dormant along with my memories, in hope that they would never return and I could live a recycled life without ever knowing I was._

 _But it seems that hopeful thinking…is now over._

 _I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I made a deal with the Devil…_

 **Chapter One**

"Why are they following me?"

Michael Corvin gave a grumble as he walked with haste down the street, doing his best to lose two guys who were obviously following him. It was a big muscular black guy, and an average white guy, and though he was doing his best not to look back and make eye contact, they gave off a weird vibe.

He was just trying to get home after working a rather long day of work. So why oh why, did they seem up to no good? With that thought, he headed into the train station. More people, he needed more people around if he wanted to maybe lose them or even dissuade them from doing whatever they were trying to do to him. So he headed for the south terminus and pulled down his hood, running his hand through his wet stringy dirty blond hair.

As he walked further in, waiting for the train to stop, his eyes caught sight of a very beautiful dark haired beauty who looked somewhat surprised to see him. She had dark brown eyes, slightly pale skin, pitch black shoulder length straight hair that looked silky smooth. She also had full pink lips, that parted slightly upon looking at him, allowing him to see her perfectly straight white teeth. His eyes then glanced down to take in the rest of her ands he looked to be athletically toned, having a rather modest bust, very nice legs which probably went with a great ass. She looked to be a leather body suit with boots and a trench coat, which was quite mysterious but meh, to each their own. Either way she was really beautiful, leaving him quite captivated.

She quickly hid behind a pillar though and he stared for a moment longer before he decided to walk on. As he walked towards the end of the train he hummed to himself but he got a weird vibe again and before he turned around he heard a deep voice yell out, "BLOODS!" turning he saw one of his pursuers whip out two SMG's and began firing at will. Cursing to himself, he ducked and got in the train while people screamed and rounds were being fired. For what felt like minutes, he sat there crouched as he heard rounds and rounds being exchanged in different directions.

He then heard a scream, and he peeked his head out to see a woman convulsing on the ground, holding her shoulder which was bleeding. Quickly, Michael jumped from his position and slide over to the woman, and getting them out of harms way. "Hey hey, it's okay. You're going to be okay," Michael smiled doing his best to calm her down, while studying the wound. But before he could act and put his medical knowledge to the test, he was suddenly grabbed by a man with a gun trying to pull him back. "Would you get off?!" Michael demanded as he tried hitting the man off. But instead the man went flying from receiving two bullets to the chest, courtesy of the dark haired beauty from earlier. "Whoa," he breathed as she kept walking past him as the guy began to get away. Then she came back, and grabbed something off the ground before taking off. Michael gazed after her and gave a sigh before looking down at the woman, shaking his head.

"What the hell did I get myself into?"

Michael hummed a quiet tune to himself as he made his way to his apartment, he was simply down the hall and began to pull out his keys to open the door but he quickly stopped. Why did he stop?

Well that's because his door was wide open, looking as if it had been kicked in. His phone was even ringing and everything thing in his body was telling him to turn around and find a new apartment. Well almost everything, because one part urged him to find out just what the hell was going on. So he walked into his apartment and just as he did so, his answering machine picked up. The person who called was Adam, a fellow intern at work. Adam was telling him that police were just in the hospital looking for him, convinced that he was involved with a shootout.

And just as he continued to listen to it, he was caught by surprise when something black zipped up to him, grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the wall, raising him up. He choked a bit as the grip was rather strong then looked to see it was the woman from earlier. "Why are they after you?!"

"The hell are you talking about lady?" he gurgled out before their attention was giving to howling, followed by growling and the ceiling looked as if it was coming down. The woman released him and began shooting, so while she did that, he ran out the room. Quickly he ran into the elevator and began to shut it, while he panted just as the door closed he began heading down. "This is one crazy day," he grumbled to himself and was about to walk out the elevator that reached the bottom floor. But before he did, there was a man standing directly in his way, gazing at him with slight amusement.

"Hello Michael."

"Shit…" was all Michael could say before the mysterious man started getting blasted. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Michael panicked, not sure which way to go at all. The man then fell forward, bringing him down as well and Michael did his best to get him off, but instead the man sunk his teeth into his shoulder, and bit down hard. "AAAHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Michael screamed out as there was a sudden burning sensation. As he hissed and groaned in pain, the mysterious woman grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him down the hall.

She then helped him up and they began running, though Michael was still in pain over the bite wound. Why the hell would that guy bite him?! Out of all things to do, he bit him! HARD!

He then got into the woman's black Jaguar and slammed the door. While holding his shoulder he looked to her with a demanding look, "What the fuck is going on?!" her answer was to simply floor the gas and they began taking off. Not even several minutes later, but a moment later there was a thud from behind and he looked to see that guy who bit him catching a ride on top of the car.

Suddenly a large double edged blade pierced through the top between them, repeatedly. It was the third time though, the blade came down and pierced through the woman's shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. Michael watched in surprise as she gritted her teeth then stomped on the brakes, causing their attacker to go flying and tumble across the ground. He soon stood up, and the car pulled back before she stomped on the gas and ran him over, and didn't stop.

Michael gave a pant as the pain made him flinch then he looked over to the driver and saw blood drip down from her wound. He also noticed she took slow blinks, which made him frown. "Stop the car," he told and she glanced at him, but said nothing. "Stop the car lady!" he ordered and she growled smacking him back, then whipping out a .45 on him, pointing at his face.

"Back off!"

Michael gazed at the barrel before he gave a nod with a frown, "Alright okay." She glared at him for a few moments before putting it away and he gave a grumble, "But you've lost a lot of blood. If you don't stop the car you're gonna get us both killed," he reasoned making her glance at him. But once again she didn't respond, "I'm not fucking with you," 

"Neither am I!" she responded before making a turn. "Now shut up and hold on, I'll be fine." With that said she increased the speed, but not even a moment later she slumped forward causing Michael's eyes to widen.

"Shit!" he cursed, as he lunged for the wheel and tried to turn them, but all it served was causing them to hit the rail and go flying with a flip into the water. As they did, he hit his head against the window. Disoriented he gave a groan as the car sunk into the water, shaking his head which now had a growing headache, he unbuckled the dark haired beauty who apparently was quite stubborn and thought of a way to get out before they both died. He grabbed her gun and fired at the cracking window, causing water to come pouring in.

Grabbing her he swam through the window and headed up for air. Bringing them up, he swam to shore and hid under a dock. Quickly he began pressing against her chest, which resulted in her coughing up water and opening her eyes which were now bright blue. She took a gasp of air, still disoriented while he looked at her wound. He hummed to himself, running his hand through his hair, doing that he felt something that wasn't wet and saw blood on his fingers. His blood. Great.

Taking off his jacket, he ripped off the sleeve and tied it tight against her wound. Once he made sure there weren't any other injuries he laid down beside her, then suddenly all his energy left him. Closing his eyes, he soon fell into a land of darkness. However that land of darkness suddenly became a blur, a blur of scenes that he did not know of. A blur of scenes that may have resembled memories? They were going by fast, but not fast enough for him to not at least get a decent look. Though there were different people and different situations going by, flashes and such, one thing remained the same, a golden blond man with blue eyes and whiskers on his cheeks.

His attention was then given to one scene in particular, it was the blond man laying in bed beside a beautiful woman with dark red hair and bright calming green eyes with a beautiful smile that was directed at him. Michael felt a connection with the woman, because she was beautiful, and for some reason seeing the happiness in her eyes made him feel sad…as if he missed her. Which was strange because he never met her, doesn't even know her name. But he felt as if he knew her entirely. It was really weird.

What was more weird was after that scene there was nothing but scenes of violence, a dark smoky sky, dead bodies littered everywhere with the blue fire and the white full moon being the only sources of light. Then he heard a angry roar and before he could figured out what it was, his eyes opened and he suddenly tried to get up, but was pushed back down.

"Calm down," he heard, seeing the woman sitting at beside him with a curious expression. "You need rest, you're head took a good knock," She informed. Michael hummed as he did feel a stinging sensation. "Do you have any idea why those men were after you?"

He didn't answer, as he tried to calm down a bit. "Where am I?" he questioned as he didn't recognize his surroundings. The woman told him he was safe and studied him with careful eyes before speaking again.

"I'm Selene."

That was all he heard before he went back under.

"I've been having these hallucinations, delusions since he bit me,"

Adam wiped away excess blood on Michaels head who was really clammy and seemed quite on edge. He had reasons to be. After he learned of Selene's name, he passed out and experienced even more memories that did not belong to him. He had even begun to hear voices, which freaked him out. When he woke up, there was this blond woman standing over him who hissed at him. But even crazier, was the fact she jumped and landed on the ceiling, hissing at him with fangs!

He wasn't sure if she was going to attack or not, so he ran and jumped out the window. It must have been two stories or so, but he survived! Then he was able to outrun some dogs, and hop over a tall gate. In his mind there wasn't many people he could go too, anyone really. He's only been in Budapest for two months or so, Adam was the only person he really know. So he came to Adam, so here he was…feeling like complete shit.

"It feels like my skull is splitting in half," he groaned out. He then noticed the look on Adam's face, which showed he didn't believe him. So he showed him the wound and Adam was surprised by it, inspecting it a bit. "I am not making this shit up. Wasn't a dog, it was a man. He was after me, and the woman, that cutie from the subway…"

"What woman?" 

"Are you not listening?!" Michael suddenly yelled, getting very irritable. "She took me hostage!" Adam did his best to placate him, and telling him he would be back. Michael however grabbed him, before letting him go after some convincing. Several moments later her stood up and paced around, feeling uneasy. He then looked out the door to see Adam coming back with two police offers. "Bitch ass," he grumbled before he looked for an out.

Finding one, he took it.

"Get in,"

With no hesitation, Michael got into the car with Selene who was gazing at him thoughtfully. Once he was seated, she took off as he put on his seat belt. Safety first. "You can never come here again, they'll kill you. Do you understand?" Selene ordered with Michael grunting in response.

"Why? Who are you people?" he demanded. Even though he had just left, he had no other place to go besides to talk to Selene, as she might be the only person who could explain what was going on with him. He obviously got dragged into something he had no idea about, and now he wanted answers. Selene however just gazed at him before moving his shirt a bit to look at his shoulder. She had a somewhat surprised expression upon seeing his bite mark and he raised a brow. "Hello?"

"Whether you like it or not, you're in the middle of a war that's been raging for the better part of 1000 years, maybe longer." she explained to him and he had a questioning expression on his face. "A blood feud between Vampires and Lycans. Basically, Werewolves." Hearing this made him refer back to when he was bitten and when that woman hissed at him. "Consider yourself lucky. Most humans die within an hour of being bitten by an immortal. The venom they transmit is deadly,"

"So…if you bit me, I'd become a vampire instead?"

"No, you'd die," she said simply making him frown. "No one's ever survived a bite from both species. By rights I'd stop the car and kill you myself but…"

"Then why are you helping me?" he demanded with a growl.

"I'm not!" she growled back. "I track down and kill your kind. My only interest is finding out why Lucian wants you so badly," with that she turned down a street and stopped at a building. "Come on," Selene told him as she got out the car and Michael followed with a grumble.

As he they walked up the long stairwell, he gave a sigh. "I'm seeing these things. These hallucinations," he brought up and Selene glanced back to him before giving a answer.

"They're not hallucinations, they're memories," she informed. "You've been bitten, so his memories have been passed to you," he was told but Michael frowned. He was pretty sure that the blond guy he was seeing was not the same person who attacked him. But he simply kept that to himself for now. Within minutes they reached the top, and she opened a door, heading inside. "This is one of the places we use for interrogations, it should be safe."

Michael looked around curiously as he followed her inside, to see it looked like some kind of kitchen. She turned on the light and opened the blinds before heading to the fridge. She then tossed him something and he realized it was a blood bag with the title, "Ziodex Industries," he read, which she replied with that they own it, mentioning synthetic plasma. What he heard was cloned blood. He then noticed a tray that had several silver bullets. "Silver bullets?" 

"Lycans are allergic to silver," she shrugged while she typed on a computer. "If we don't get our bullets out quickly enough, they end up dying on us during questioning." He then wondered what they did after, which she glanced back to him, "We put the bullets back in."

Michael said nothing in return as he sat down while she walked over to the windows, the two of them silent. "Why do you hate them so much?" he asked, breaking it. He could see it in her eyes how much hate there was when Lycans were brought up, the sneer her face held, and the underlying disgust in her tone. It made him curious.

"I already told you, we're at war."

"So, just following orders?" he hummed causing her to look at him for a few moments then turning away again. "I mean it's okay if you don't want to answer the question, not like I wanted to know anyway." Michael grumbled with a shrug. Selene remained silent and he did as well, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do.

"Something was in the stable, tearing our horses to pieces," Selene spoke up causing Michael to look at her with curiosity. "I couldn't have saved my mother or my sister. Their screams woke me. My father died outside, trying to fend them off," she went on quietly. "I stood at my door, about to run to my nieces' room…" she paused momentarily, as if stuck in the past. "Twin girls, barely six years old. Butchered, like animals. Next thing I knew, I was in his arms," Selene said confusing Michael. "The war had spilled into our house, he'd been tracking the Lycans for days. He droved them off and saved me."

"Who?"

"Viktor. The oldest and strongest of us. That night he made me a Vampire. He gave me the strength to avenge my family," Selene informed as she crossed her arms. "Since then, I've never looked back."

"Who started the war?"

"They did, or at least that's what we've been led to believe," Selene told him. "It's been rumored that the war had been going on even centuries before Viktor was born. Happening in different places in the world, the reason why lost in time. But digging in the past is forbidden," she muttered before taking a small breath and walking past, grabbing her gun. "I should be heading back."

"And I'm just supposed to wait here?"

"Viktor will know what to do," Selene told him as he even stood up. "I will come back tomorrow night,"

"Tomorrow? I'm not staying here alone," Michael refused. "I want to go with you," he said as the two were now close together. Selene said nothing as she moved in closer to his lips, and he did as well. But Michael blinked in complete confusion when she instead chained him to the chair. "The hell?"

"When the full moon rises tomorrow night, you will change, you will kill and you will feed. It's unavoidable, so I can't leave you free to roam around. I'm sorry," with that she moved to leave, but paused. Gripping her gun and unloading it she turned and showed it to him. "A single round won't kill you, but it will prevent you from transforming, at least for a few hours. If I don't return in time, do yourself a favor, use it." With that she walked out, handing the gun to him. Michael watched her leave before he gave a grumble,

"Yeah…sure."

Michael woke up with a start from his weird crazy confusing dreams when he heard the door suddenly open then slam. Looking towards it he saw Selene looking quite upset, and in a hurry. "We need to go."

"Got to unchain me first," Michael responded as he raised his chained hand. He had tried breaking the chains as best he could but he couldn't. Not even shooting it would break it. He stood up as Selene began to free him. From outside they heard a door kicked open and looked towards the monitors to see that people with guns were headed towards the room they were in. Quickly, she pulled out her gun and began firing at the door and wall moving side to side before she turned. Michael already knew, as he crouched down and she fired at the window.

Standing back up he ran towards the window and was about to jump when he saw just how high up he was. "Jump," Selene urged and he looked towards her with a shake of the head.

"I'll pass."

Just then the door was kicked open and Selene turned around, firing at their attackers. Bullets were flying, and Michael dove out the window, as he fell towards the ground, he instinctively manuevered himself around, to the point he landed right on his feet. "Whoa." He didn't really have time to gawk as a police cruiser turned the corner and stopped right in front of him. "God damn," he groaned as two officers came out and went for him. He was able to punch one, but the other grabbed him then threw him into the car before they got in the car and took off.

As they drove, he began to feel sick again, but even worse than before. He didn't even hear what the two officers said really, as he was too worried about trying to breathe considering it was very hard to do that. His nose was even beginning to bleed and he looked out the window, gazing at the lights before he then noticed a full moon.

Then almost instantly, he was being hit with a ton of memories and knowledge he couldn't even process, but more importantly he couldn't breathe. His body was doing more than just aching now, it was actually fucking hurting like every bone in his body was breaking! He lifted up his shirt to see that his ribs were shifting, and growing which was painful as fuck! "GAH!" he screamed out as his body started to shake a bit, feeling as if he needed to stretch in this compacted car.

"Shit! He's not gonna make it!"

And he sure felt like it.

He felt like hell.

"You've been given an enzyme to stop the change," he heard and his eyes slowly opened to gaze at the very man who bit him, who basically turned him into a lycan. Michael also realized he could not speak due to his mouth being plugged up. Not to mention he was strapped to some vertical table. "It may take a little time for the grogginess to dissipate.

Another man tried to plug a syringe into him, and Michael flexed his arm, causing it to be dropped then broken. Angry at the defiance the man back handed him and Lucien snapped at the man, "Enough!" the man looked towards his leader as Lucien took a breath. "Just go see what's keeping Raze will you?" giving one last glare to Michael, he left. "I really must apologize, he's in desperate need of a lesson in manners," he smiled as Michael gazed at him, his vision coming in and out. "Speaking of manners, where are mine? Forgive me. I'm Lucien," he said removing the gag.

"Michael," the man returned before he gave a frown, "I need to go. I need to get back." Lucien hushed him as he cleaned a spot on his arm for a vein.

"There's no going back. There's no going anywhere," Lucien said as he found a syringe. "The Vampires will kill you on sight, just for being what you are, one of us." This made Michael frown as he looked away. "You are one of us." With that he plunged the syringe into Michael's arm, earning a groan of discomfort, he hated needles. "Calm down, I'm bringing an end to this conflict." Lucien told him as he took Michaels blood.

"Your war, it has nothing to do with me," Michael told Lucien who gave him a raised brow with a look.

"My war?" he questioned causing Michael to narrow his eyes before he caught sight of Lucien's necklace. Michael's eyes became glazed over as he watched memories that were different from the ones he's been watching, these ones more clearer. It had to deal with Lucien instead of the blond man he had been seeing. Lucien and a woman named Sonja. After several moments of watching, he finally came too and gazed at Lucien. "They forced you to watch her die," this caused Lucien to look up from what he was doing, which made Michael clarify. "Sonja." 

Lucien remained silent as Michael took a breath, "That's what started the war, I saw it happen as if I were there." Lucien gave a small dry smile as he debated on what he should say, so he gave a small sigh.

"We were slaves once. The daylight guardians of the Vampires. I was born in servitude," Lucien said humorlessly. "Yet I harbored them no ill will. Even took a vampire for my bride. It was forbidden, our union. Viktor, feared a blending of the species. Feared it so much, he killed her. His own daughter, burnt alive for loving me." Turning to face Michael he shook his head, "This is his war. Viktor's. And he spent the last six hundred years exterminating my species." 

"What are they going to do to Selene?" Michael asked, inquiring about the beautiful vampire. He didn't get an answer to his question as two men walked in the room, getting Lucien's attention.

"We have company."

"Oh how the hell did I get myself in this?"

Michael gave a groan as he could feel his body slowly begin to ache again, and his head was throbbing from the memories that were swimming in his brain. Just a few minutes ago he heard gunfire, then an explosion which meant that there was battle going on. He needed to get out of here though. So as he tried to rip through his restraints, which he was failing miserably at, he heard monstrous growling.

Hearing that, he raised his head and looked in the direction of it to see the silhouette of a lycan approaching the room. Cursing quietly to himself, he really tried to break free and he flinched when he heard gunshots and a pained growl. It fell forward and he saw Selene standing there with her gun, she walked forward and fired at it again, making sure it was dead for real. She then looked up at him and walked forward, shooting off his chains. "I have to get you out of here. Viktor's on his way and he won't be satisfied until every Lycan's dead."

"They'll kill you too just for helping me," Michael said as he stepped off the table, which she nodded in understanding. "I know what started the war," he said he then looked around to the dead Lycan. "But first lets get out of here," Selene nodded and led the way way out. A sight they came upon was a full out battle between Lycans and Vampires, then Selene turned around and fired a Lycan that was right behind them. Quickly they walked off, with Selene watching his back. Michael opened a door, hoping to look for a way out, but what he found was some man who looked ticked off upon seeing him. He heard Selene take in a breath as the man raised his arm and fired at Michael's chest three times.

He flew back and began to choke as his body was now on fire, Selene coming to his side with wide eyes as she watched the silver nitrate run through his veins. "Okay that's enough! You're coming with me!" the man known as Kraven growled as he reached for Selene but she smacked away his hand with a hiss.

"I hope I live long enough to see Viktor choke the life from you," she responded and he growled but nodded.

"I bet you do," he commented. "But let me tell you a little something about your beloved dark father," Kraven started while Michael continued to choke and gasp, dying slowly and painfully. "He's the one who killed your family, not the Lycans," Selene gazed at him with narrowed eyes and looked away as he leaned down. "Never could follow his own rules. Said he couldn't abide the taste of livestock so every once in a while he went out and gorged himself on human blood. I kept his secrets, cleaned up the mess, but it was he, who crept room to room, dispatching everyone close to your heart," Kraven explained.

Selene could only listen and gaze at the dying Michael as she had a thoughtful look on her face. "But when he got to you, he just couldn't bear the thought of draining you dry. You, who reminded him so much of his precious Sonja, the daughter he condemned to death."

"Lies,"

"Believe what you want. Now come on, your place is by my side," he said but she scoffed while looking to Michael who had finally stopped choking, simply laying still. Kraven saw this and he growled and cocked the gun, "So be it," he scowled. Just as he was about to fire, his leg was grabbed and the two saw it was Lucien, gazing at Selene. Kraven scoffed as he was still about to shoot, but Lucien stabbed through his leg earning a yell of pain. Kraven growled as he then backhanded Lucien, stumbling as he walked.

Lucien then looked to Selene who glanced from him to Michael. "Turn him," Lucien advised causing Selene's eyes to widen as she looked to Lucien. Then the words of Singe ran through her mind, Half vampire, Half Lycan, but stronger than both. Making her decision, she bit her wrist then made Michael drink from it, which he did almost instinctively. She winced lightly as he began to drink more and more, his eyes shooting open.

Selene, Kraven and Lucien watched in fascination as Michael's entire body stiffened. "What the hell are you doing?" Kraven hissed as he watched her and was about to do something about it, but his attention was given to Lucien who chuckled.

"You may have killed my cousin, but my will is done regardless," he laughed causing Kraven to snarl and fire at Lucien multiple times. Once that was done, he was about to move on to Selene when he saw shadows approaching and he fled. Selene who was too focused on the sensation of Michael feeding from her, and the fact that he seemed to be getting healthier, distracted her. Viktor grabbed her and threw her to the side, causing her to slam against a wall. He then picked up the half conscious Michael, gazing at him to see his eyes were glazed over, yet they weren't normal. Snarling, Viktor threw him as hard as he could through the wall, causing him crash through it and to the ground.

Michael laid there in the puddle of water, completely out of it as his head continued to thump yet his heart was slowing and soon enough the pain just stopped. His body was no longer aching, his head was no longer hurting, he wasn't in anymore pain.

Then he was…

It felt as if a nuke went off in his mind because every single memory that did not belong to him came flooding through. But not only that his body felt as if it was on fire and his bones were constantly breaking and repairing itself. He couldn't breathe, this pain was even worse than the first time this pain was past excruciating, there were no words for it. Slowly, yet surely he felt as if he was losing himself, as if he was drowning, sinking further into darkness. There was a light, he could see it, but he couldn't reach it no matter how far he outstretched his hand.

Slowly he let the pain take over, and Michael Corvin closed his eyes forever…

Never to return from the darkness.

"I did what I had to do to protect the species!"

Selene could only gaze at Viktor with a look of hurt and anguish, betrayal running through her body. "Something I am forced to do yet again!" he scowled as he pulled out his sword and she winced. Her eyes however widened when he moved to the side, planning on killing Michael.

"No!" she protested, but she saw him stop at the wall he had broken, confused. He was confused because he didn't see Michael Corvin where he was supposed to be. Where did he go?

"Hi," the two heard and Viktor turned around, but as soon as he did he was forced out of the room, and down below, crashing to the ground. Selene gazed at the man that stood where Viktor just was, and he was no Michael Corvin. No, he was better… _way_ better.

This man was taller than Michael, standing at 6'2. But not only that his body was way more defined yet seemingly younger than Michael, as if he could pass of for Nineteen years old. Due to being shirtless his biceps, triceps all defined and visible, he also sported a developing eight pack as well. The pants that Michael had been wearing were cut short, to be shorts, showing that unlike most men who cared just about their top, he also cared about his lower body as well. His calf's were huge, powerful, his legs were just as defined, his thighs powerful as well. Her eyes then followed the defined V that pointed to the last appendage that she could imagine is just as developed as his body.

His skin was flawless being a light bronze color, looking perfectly smooth. Sitting on his shoulders was messy naturally spiky golden blond hair. She could see from the side of his face that he sported three whisker marks on his cheek, as well as the fact he had fangs jutting from his upper lip. His face was incredibly handsome, to the point if she could blush she would have. Not only that but the presence he gave off was very different from the one Michael gave off. This man, gave off the vibe of a powerful respected king, a seasoned incredibly skilled warrior, a compassionate thoughtful man yet a bloodthirsty wild trickster. She felt as if this was no mere man, but something more, something divine yet demonic. It was strange, and quite a bit of a turn on.

"Selene," she heard the man say gaining her attention with his smooth yet bass filled voice. It was calm, patient, thoughtful. Her eyes widened a bit as he looked at her fully, allowing her to see sapphire blue eyes, and the beautiful charming smile he gave her, "Just sit tight, kay? I got this." And just like that his smile turned into a devious smirk, and his sapphire eyes turned to a crimson red, his sclrea bleeding pitch black. Then with a single step, he was off to deal with Viktor.

Viktor raised his head from being in the water and he was surprised to see the strange man before him. He glared at the man, wondering who he was, because he did not look like Michael Corvin. "Who are you?" he demanded with the blond giving a smirk, and kicking him straight in the face. Viktor was sent smashing into a wall and just as he was about to fall forward, his attacker grabbed him by the throat, slamming him further into the wall.

"You should really be asking, _what_ am I," the man sneered as Viktor choked. "I could give you a whole spiel on how I am death, your demise, blah blah blah, but that's so boring, because I'm sure you already know that," he shrugged. "Now, be a good rag doll as I work out the kinks," with that he tossed Viktor once again, before blurring before him and kneeing him in the gut.

Stepping back he swung and brought up his leg only to bring it down against Viktor's head, knocking him down into the ground. He hummed to himself as he flexed his hand then stepped back as Viktor lunged him to claw at him with a hiss. "C'mon can I have a smidge of a challenge? Pretty please?"

"Be silent!" Viktor snarled as he continued to fight with the mysterious man who was easily avoiding his attacks. The blond sighed as he eventually caught Viktor's fist then turned it, effectively breaking his arm, then kicking him in the chest, sending him crashing into a pillar. His attention was then given to three men who showed up, firing silver nitrate at him. Raising a brow, he caught one of the bullets in mid air and hummed before catching the rest of them. Crushing them in his hand, he let the silver nitrate ooze on his palm.

"Interesting, silver doesn't even work eh? How useful," he grinned he then looked towards the three men. His eyes were so focused on them, he could see their hearts beat, giving him a good x-ray vision. Rolling his neck, he took a step and was before them in an instant. He ripped two of their hearts out with ease, then dropped them before ripping off the third's head. "Interesting indeed," he chuckled before avoiding the sword strike from Viktor. "Oh? You know how to use one? How cool," he smiled as he avoided the following strikes. "Wish I had mine, maybe I could see how good you really were. Oh well," so he grabbed Viktor's sword and broke it with two fingers before he broke Viktor's wrist then plunged he broken sword into his own body. With a grin, he then kicked Viktor away from him.

Viktor once again flew, landing in the water with the blond humming a tune as he walked over to Viktor just as Selene came down to see what was going on. Viktor gave a groan as he did his best to remove the sword from his chest, gasping as he did so. He didn't get much chance to do anything else because his opponent was already upon him, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up with a single hand. "How does it feel?" the man asked Viktor who glared at him. "How does it feel to know you killed your only daughter, and your grandchild because of a silly fear of a Hybrid race? A hybrid race that is now about to kill you for all the crimes you have committed against _my_ line, _my_ family?" he questioned with a growl causing Viktor's eyes to widen. "Yes, the legends are true. I am _him_. And I am sentencing you to death,"

He then slammed Viktor into the ground before he looked towards Selene, "Selene dear, c'mere." At his request, Selen approached him, though she was cautious. The blond man watched her with patience as he held Viktor in one place, kneeling before them. Outstretching his hand, the two watched as the broken sword and the blade flew into his hand and he melded it back together. Satisfied with his handy work, he handed it to Selene. "Would you like to be his Executioner?" he offered which surprised them greatly, looking at each other. "I had my fun. However it was your family that was killed as well, I believe you should have some kind of justice,"

Selene gazed at him as he had a small understanding patient smile, then to Viktor who looked betrayed, glaring at her. Taking the sword from the man she knew was not Michael Corvin, she gazed at Viktor, testing the swords weight. Gripping it strongly, she glared at him. "The immortality you gave me is not a fair trade for the family you took from me," with that she swung the blade, decapitating Viktor. Both watched with blank expressions as Viktor's head rolled off his shoulders and his body slumped.

Dropping the sword Selene's eye caught something and she walked over to it, and saw it was Sonja's necklace. As she picked it up, she turned to the blond man who was glancing at the shadows, a challenging look in his eyes as he looked at the Lycans who were hiding and watching. His attention then went to Selene who walked up to him, with a curious expression. "Who are you?" she questioned and the man smiled softly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I've gone by many names over the millinea, Michael Corvin being one of them. Fenrir, Achilles, Ares, Anubis, Gabriel, blah blah blah," the man waved them off as he gave a sigh, almost in thought. He then glanced to Selene, leaving his thoughts before he gave a small smile and held out his hand, for her to grab. "But…" he paused as his smile widened quite a bit.

"You can call me Naruto."


	2. Underworld x Naruto Ch 2

**Chapter Two**

"You're gonna stay here,"

"Like hell I am," Naruto scoffed as he gazed at Selene, the two currently having a discussion about going back to Ordoghaz. Selene's plan was to return to that place and awaken Marcus, hopefully to plead for her and him to be spared. Naruto personally saw it as foolish, but he would let Selene do what she felt until it was time for him to but a kabush on it and go down a better path.

He had only been in this world for less than twenty four hours, and he was willing to see for his own eyes how much it had changed. Not to mention, there was a certain Uchiha he had to get information on, see what he had been up too since the fall of Rome. Granted he was in zero hurry to meet with his friend and rival, but he was still curious. He was especially curious to learn about this new generation of Vampires, and wondered if they were just stationed in Hungary.

Because as far as he knew, female vampires couldn't get pregnant. But yet, Viktor's daughter Sonja was able to do so, by a Lycan no less. Man he had quite a bit of research and exploring to do, but right now he was focused on Selene. In the few short hours since they left the Lycan Den, he's felt a bit closer to her, even though she knew him as Michael Corvin. And he could sense she was getting closer to him as well, seeming more relaxed and open than before, which he found amusing.

He had explained to her that he is the first Lycan in existence, and is the reason why there has always been a feud between Vampires and Werewolves. He also explained that for centuries he had basically sealed himself away through the use of magic, and had been reborn multiple times as different people but never as himself. Michael Corvin being his latest carnation. She had even asked how did his seal come undone, and that was something he didn't even know the answer too. He simply assumed that Lucien began the unsealing by biting Michael, triggering his Lycan blood not to mention feeding of Selene and finally transforming only pushed it further. But even still, he wasn't sure how, nor did he really want to know. It felt good being himself again, no longer sleeping and being aware slightly.

"Look if I can plead my case there's a chance you'll be granted sanctuary," Selene told him as she began to pack her stuff. "Right now you'll be killed on sight, I'm not willing to risk it."

"Yeah I get that, but I don't care about any of that Selene," Naruto told her honestly. "I can kill any vampire, any Werewolf that simply ticks me off. There is only one Vampire that can give me a run for my money and I don't plan on seeing him for a long time under my own terms," Naruto explained causing her to raise a brow. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm coming with you,"

"Well I'm sure you can handle yourself, I saw what you did with Viktor. But guess what, you're a Hybrid, the first one ever as far as I know. Which means you depend on blood and need to feed. Without it you'll be growing weaker by the second. Use the time for that," She suggested with Naruto grumbling as she handed him the synthetic blood.

"The hell is this?"

"What we feed on?"

Naruto stared at it then sniffed it before giving it a look. He then sighed running a hand through his hair, "Fine go. Just make sure you come back," he grumbled. Selene nodded as she grabbed her bag and left the room, heading to Ordoghaz. Once she left, Naruto tossed the bag of fake blood away. "I am not eating that, I need real food," he muttered as he then looked at his hands, humming to himself. "I also need to test myself," he then smirked as he would wait until Selene was gone completely. It didn't take long, and soon enough he was out of the base.

He took a leisurely stroll, and as he did so he found himself in his thoughts. He truly wondered how much the world changed, and planned to explore it as best he can. But he understood one thing, for him to explore it as he pleased, he would need currency. From Michael's memories, the United States would be good he figured, had to start somewhere. And as much as he hated school, he would need an education after he has been away from the world for too long.

He just wondered where he should go and how to do the things he had planned. So on his list was education, money and information on the 'mythical' world. Then followed by that, he would need to begin training, because even though he could just about kill anyone who came across him, he was still in a world he knew basically nothing about. Which meant he didn't know what was out there which could mean there could be something that could give him trouble besides Sasuke. Honestly, he doubted it but hey.

His attention was soon given was to the restaurant that was nearby. If anything it was a pub, his eyes glanced around and could see there wasn't a town for several miles. His eyes then spotted a truck that belonged to authorities no doubt. Humming to himself, he rolled his neck and walked forward, entering the pub. He could see there was a decent amount of people, simply minding their own business. Some noticed him enter, others just didn't care. His sapphire eyes flicked through every single person in the pub, and a devious smirk came upon his fanged mouth.

Then his eyes reflected his hunger.

Naruto hummed a tune as he walked away from the burning pub, wiping his lip of excess blood as he did so. He glanced back towards the blue flames that was rapidly eating away everything in it, on it and around it. Soon enough it would go out and there would be zero trace of him ever being there. He had gorged himself, and didn't feel bad about doing it in the slightest. Besides waking up, it's the greatest relief he's had. He honestly felt he did pretty good considering it's his first time ever feeding for blood.

He should do it a bit more often, what's better too was he could also feel his strength returning to him ten fold. It's his first feeding and he knew livestock would be way better than some synthetic blood. Shit smelled like crap, hell he would have done better feeding on animal blood than that. And that's how Selene fed? God he could only imagine how more powerful she would be if she actually fed from humans. Granted this is first time ever being a vampire, but he lived with one for centuries not to mention had several lovers that were vampires, so he basically knew everything about being one. Maybe if she was willing, he could get her to follow his guidance.

As he headed back to base, he stopped as he sensed danger not to mention fear. His eyes narrowed and he turned his head to the left, and with a single step he was gone. He rushed through the forest, zipping past tree's and such until his eyes caught sight of Selene being pinned to a wall by some kind of winged grey skinned creature. The monster was about to chomp into her, but he quickly appeared before it.

"I don't think so!" he scowled as he grabbed the monster by its arm, broke it in two different places before kneeing it in the gut and throwing it away from them. The monster crashed through a tree and Naruto snorted before he looked to Selene who looked shook. "You okay?"

"Sun," she said and he looked up to the sky to see the sun was about to reveal itself. Naruto cursed to himself and grabbed Selene, carrying her bridal style. "W-what are you doing?" 

"Just hold on!" he ordered, as he pushed off the ground and left the forest. He was way too far out to go back to the base, by that time the sun would be out and she wouldn't survive, no matter how fast he was. So using his senses, he spread out his mind to find a place that would be safe. All the while, he was being chased by the monster, who was flying in the air. Naruto wondered why the hell it wasn't trying to look for cover then realized it too was a hybrid. "Well shit," he scowled.

Naruto then set her down and pushed her forward, "Run! I'll catch up," he told her and she looked somewhat concerned. "Go," he urged and she took off running as fast as she could. Naruto then crouched and jumped up high, he went past the monster and as he was coming back down he landed right on top of it. The beast snarled at him and Naruto scoffed as he grabbed the monsters wings and with a good tug, ripped them off, earning a screeching hissing scream of pain. Quickly they began to fall towards the ground and Naruto rode him down before slamming him down into the ground. Once he was sure it was down, he took off, turning into a blur.

As he continued to run, he saw Selene. Catching up with her, he scooped her up in his arms, which surprised her before making a sharp right, heading into a building. He hopped over the fence just Selene hissed as the sun burnt her hand and her the side of her neck. Naruto then kicked open the door, before slamming it shut. However sun was still coming through and he found a large shipping container. Speeding over to that, he ripped off the lock and went inside, shutting his behind him, causing them to be in total darkness but the two could see perfectly. None the less he set her down and in the palm of his hand, blue embers ignited, surprising her. He ignored her surprise as he inspected her hand, then her neck.

"I'll be right back," he told her as he moved to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"There's no need," she said but he simply gave her a look before leaving anyway. Quickly he was able to find a health box, and ripped it off the wall, then headed back to the container. When he entered, she had set up a few lights, allowing him to see that there were several boxes in the container stacked and such. Setting down the kit, he grabbed her hand, her glove ruined and he saw that her skin was healed. "See, no need," she said with a small smile, touched by his concern.

Naruto gazed at her hand and rubbed her knuckles gently before checking on her neck to see that her neck healed as well. He hummed quietly to himself before looking into her beautiful brown eyes as she gazed into his natural blue ones. Slowly, the two neared each other and within moments they were kissing softly and slowly. From the way of her movements, Naruto could tell this was her first time doing such a thing in a very long time, if he had to guess, six centuries.

So instead of ravaging her mouth and quite passionate as he usually would, he was slow and gentle, not wanting to freak her out. He guided her as their bodies grew closer to each other. However the two pulled away, gazing at each other. Selene looked somewhat unsure before her resolve steeled and she moved in for another which Naruto was more than happy to give. He was quite surprised now when the ferocity of the kiss grew, and before he knew it he was doing the opposite of what he said he was going to do. He held Selene close to him as their tongues danced with each other, their lips melding in perfect sync.

Going off of instinct, he removed her coat and rubbed down her leather wearing body, unzipping her corset armor as well. Once it fell he leaned back from her, gazing into her eyes as she gazed at him. With his eyes alone, he asked if she was sure and she responded with grabbing one of his hands and interlacing their fingers together. With a smile, he pulled her in for another hungry kiss which she returned, moaning into it as she could feel pleasure begin to run through her body. Naruto then smoothly began to unzip her body suit, allowing him to see her beautiful bare skin and see that she wasn't wearing underwear of any kind, which turned him on even more.

This showed as now he gave a growl, and he pinned her to the wall, the two of them making out heavily, their hands still interlaced. He then delved deeper in the kiss, sucking on her tongue before biting and pulling on her bottom lip. Backing away slightly, Naruto shrugged off his own jacket and removed his shirt, allowing her to gaze at his godly sculpted body and enjoy in relative silence. Naruto then removed her body suit, pulling it down all the way allowing him to see her beautiful slightly pale naked body in full.

Her breasts were rather perky and a very good decent size, her dark pink nipples hardening from the plesure he was bringing her through sucking her neck. She gave a light quiet gasp of shock upon feeling him through his pants against her leg. Selene could no longer help herself and gave in to her own lust and instinct. Her brown eyes becoming bright blue, her fangs even lengthening. "Selene," he whispered her name, sending shivers down her spine as he bit on her earlobe. He licked on her ear then trailed down her neck as he then gripped her body, bringing it closer to him. He grabbed her ass and began to kneed it, and as he did so the kissing became even more rough and passionate.

Selene gave a whimper as Naruto bit her neck slightly, sending an electric shock throughout her body. In a blur, Selene found herself underneath Naruto, who had taken off his pants, showing her all of him just as she showed all of her. Naruto kissed her body lovingly and passionately, making his way down. He reached her breasts and Selene let out a moan due to him not only kissing, licking and sucking on her entire breast, but groping, pinching and kneeding the other.

It was all honesty a new experience for her, never having pleasure like this. This was even more better than feeding or even killing Lycans! Her body being loved and treated so respectfully as if she was some kind of queen made not only her body feel good, but her emotions, mind and her soul. After what seems like forever, for the first time, she actually felt loved. And this love increased even more when Naruto left her breasts and continued down his journey.

"Ah! Ooohh!" Selene moaned out as she shivered when Naruto licked her spot. She thought that would be it, she was completely and utterly wrong. He didn't stop, not for what seemed like hours. He feasted on her perfect beautiful untouched pussy, loving every inch, every fold, every crevice, every color, nothing was left out. To the point Selene couldn't feel her legs from how much he slurped and sucked her pussy, even going as far to fuck her with his tongue, while he played and adored her clit. She wanted to say words, to compliment him, urge him on, but she was simply a moaning whimpering mess. She nearly lost her mind completely when he licked his way up to her clit and sucked on it directly, nearly bringing her first orgasm.

However Naruto toyed with her, stopping himself to prevent her from cumming just yet. Selene did not appreciate it, but she didn't have time to protest as Naruto raised himself so he was now eye level with her, his blessed cock standing at full attention, rubbing against her slit. Naruto gazed into Selene's eyes as she gazed into his and he slowly moved down to kiss her, while also sliding himself inside of her. Her body tensed as she felt the intrusion, it was painful but soon it went away and she just felt full. Naruto himself gave a groan as he enjoyed her overall tightness and the slick warmth Selene provided.

Naruto hissed as he began to move and Selene gave a moan as she could feel him slide up and down inside of her, stretching her walls. "Ooh! Oh!" Selene voiced her pleasure as she soon wrapped her legs around Naruto and began to claw his back. His wounds however healed immediately, growling as they did. The entire shipping container moved as Naruto pounded into Selene, their groans, moans, screams, growls and skin slapping filling the container.

"You're mine," Naruto whispered into her ear and Selene gave a blissful whimper as she nodded her head in agreement. "My beautiful Selene," he went on before he kissed her deeply, overpowering her tongue and overwhelming her senses. Naruto then pulled away from the kiss and kissed a spot on her neck. And much to Selene's shock, Naruto sunk his fangs down into her neck. It wasn't painful, no it was excruciating blissful; pushing her over the edge. It was a very strange feeling, as if something was running through her veins, spreading throughout her body. She could feel it reach every organ, soak into her bones, fill every single cell. She even felt it reach her brain which made her eyes wide because suddenly she was filled with memories that did not belong to her.

It was soon upon realizing that these memories belonged to Naruto, from the day of his birth to exact moment he bit her, claiming her as his. Going through this history lesson did not take away the pleasure from the love making they were doing, if anything it increased it because she felt way more connected to this golden god, to _her_ mate. "Naruto!" Selene gasped out as her entire body went rigid and she felt like an explosion racked through her body, a release of pleasure. Naruto gave a snarl as he too gave way to his release, his cum flooding through her, filling her womb up to the brim.

By the time he was done, he slowly tried to pull himself out of Selene but she gripped his arms, causing him to look at her. She looked dazed as her eyes were low, but she slowly shook her head, "Stay," she whispered. Naruto smiled softly as he brought up his hand and brushed her hair back behind her ear and dipped down, claiming her lips. Selene happily returned the kiss but soon fell asleep, making Naruto chuckle. Remaining inside of her, he adjusted a bit so that he was spooning her, holding her close to him as he too closed his eyes.

The two lovers sleeping peacefully.

When Selene woke up, she gave a light moan at the light pleasure running through her body. She still felt quite full then looked to her side to see Naruto sleeping soundly, a thoughtful look on her face. Selene gazed at him for what seemed like hours, studying him as she did so.

He was so…beautiful, and she wasn't just referring to his looks. His spirit was beautiful. Due to her sleeping she was able to properly view his memories and know just about everything about him and experience his struggles, his success, his battles, his victories as if she had been beside him the entire time. She watched as he grew up with no parents, being an outcast by his village until he was able to gain their respect. She watched as he fought hard to save his best friend, even though it would eventually kill him. She watched him change into what he felt was a monster, but soon accepted his fate. She watched him love, and experience loss; the death of Eve's being the hardest, which started the war between Werewolves and Vampires.

She had seen all of it, and it made her love him even more. Because no matter how bad it seemed things got for him, he always managed to smile, always managed to find a way to accept his darkness as a part of him yet still remain who he was to his core. He might have been a monster, an overlord, a king, and emperor, a savage, a murderer, but he still knew he was Naruto Uzumaki. That was who Selene was in love with, and she would be for the rest of her immortal life. After all, she was his mate, and he was hers.

"The sun is setting," she heard him say quietly, as he woke up. His sapphire eyes studied Selene who gazed at him and he smiled, "You look gorgeous." The compliment through her off guard a bit as she looked away from him, but he gently grabbed her chin and had her look up at him. "I mean that love," he told her which made her smile lightly and nod. Soon enough he pulled her closer to him and she relaxed in his warm embrace, enjoying the sound of his steady heartbeat.

"What now?" Selene wondered quietly. It was clear to her that her place was by Naruto, where he went she will follow. Her allegiance was no longer to the Coven, but to her mate. He was now her sanctuary. Naruto remained silent as he thought about his answer to her question. He would say this wasn't part of the plan, but then again he had no real plan.

"I don't know really," He said honestly, taking her by surprise a bit. "I really just want to explore and learn. Once I know what life is like now, I'll make a decision, but until then," he looked down at her as she looked up at him and he smiled. "I'm content with just being with you. Now and forever," he promised with Selene smiling beautifully as she nodded.

"Now and forever."

"That thing is still out there,"

Selene looked to Naruto as she finished getting dressed, zipping up her suit. Naruto had gotten dressed as well as he was looking at the Sonja's amulet, studying it. "You mean Marcus," she stated with Naruto shrugging. "He's after that, I don't know why, but he is. I know someone who probably might know," Naruto then glanced up at her. "Andreas Tanis. He was the official historian of the covens and Viktor had him exiled for documenting what Viktor considered malicious lies. But he was probably telling the truth,"

Naruto hummed as he stood up and pocketed the amulet, as it would be safer with him than with Selene. Once she had her guns readied, they gotten into a truck that Naruto had fixed up, allowing it to run. "That was over 300 years ago, and I know where I can find him because I was the one who exiled him."

"Well lets get going then," he smiled and she nodded with her own smile as they headed out of the building. As they drove Naruto rolled his neck as he was in his thoughts, but it was mostly about how he was going to live his life from this point on. There were no real goals for him to focus on, which he found quite annoying. His eyes then glanced to Selene, and hummed to himself. Maybe he could do what he tried to do with Eve, just live happily with her. It was a nice thought, but it didn't appeal to him completely, simply because his body was _itching_ for action, for combat, for adventure.

As he gazed out the window he saw what looked to be a monastery, but Selene noted it was more like a prison now. Apparently Tanis had been hiding there since Viktor's order and they'll be the first people he's seen in centuries. Though Naruto had doubts about it. They soon pulled up the monastery but she found the gates being present odd, as they weren't there the last time she came.

Selene shot off the lock and Naruto drove behind her as she walked further inside. He had a thoughtful expression, having a feeling they were being watched. He stopped when Selene stopped, as she gazed up at the door with narrowed eyes. She then turned around to Naruto, "Go back!" but just as she said that, she dropped through the ground and Naruto's eyes widened slightly. Just as he was about to get out the car to go help her, the car door was rammed by a Lycan and it was pushed to the side, causing him to go flying out the passenger side window. With a tumble he landed on the ground and gave a grumble as he cracked his neck while the wound to his head began to heal.

He heard the Lycan give a snarl and he growled before crouching and jumping up and landing behind the Lycan. It spun around, but it gave a whimper as Naruto grabbed it by it's neck and jerked his wrist, effectively snapping it's neck with a sickening snap. He dropped the body. He then looked to where the Lycan came from and headed in that direction, jumping down the hole which put him in some underground tunnel. He began walking towards Selene as he could sense her, but as he did so he heard snarls and growls. Stopping he watched as a Lycan came across the corner, making a lunge for him, but Naruto cocked back his fist and punched it straight in the snout, sending it flying and crashing against the wall. Before it could attempt to recover he appeared before it and snapped his neck. He then followed it's chain.

Soon enough he was able to find his way out, and jumped through a window. Doing so he landed on the ground looked to see Selene standing across from a man what he assumed as Andreas Tanis. He however was aiming a rifle at Selene and before his finger could pull the trigger, he was already upon the vampire. Knocked it out of his hand, gripped his throat and slammed him against the wall. Selene gave a small smile as she walked up to the two and gazed at Tanis. "We need to talk."

"Your exile seems to be more comfortable than I remember,"

"I'm curious to how a Vampire has Lycan bodyguards," Naruto muttered as he went through Tanis' closet, finding some clothes he felt would fit him. He tossed away his used jacket and found dark blue T-shirt with black pants then a dark grey trench coat along with some boots. Wasn't the best but it would do for now.

"A gift from a most persuasive client," Tanis answered just as Selene had something catch her eye, it was on the wall, a painting actually.

"Lucian," Selene said just as she removed the painting which was actually just a ruse, allowing them to see Tanis' stash. "He was trading with him," Selene muttered as she inspected the equipment. "UV rounds. How long have you been in the business of killing your own?"

"I've done what's necessary to survive. My decision was made easy the day your precious Viktor betrayed me," Tanis informed and Selene gave a small hum as she gazed at the man.

"Betrayal was something he did very well. Viktor's dead, I killed him." Selene informed however it seemed hard for Tanis to believe but she didn't' seem to care as she began taking some of his guns.

"Oh…unless you've learned the truth," this made her give him a look and he hummed. "So your eyes are finally open. Isn't it interesting how the truth is harder to absorb than light. You know, I tried to stop him, of course. A travesty…"

"Shut up," Naruto spoke up causing Tanis to look at him. "If this is an attempt at begging for your life than it's pretty pathetic," the blond grumbled as he walked up to Selene, studying the equipment. "You're gonna have to teach me how to shoot babe," he smiled lightly and she raised a brow before smiling with her own nod while Naruto picked up a disk.

"Careful with that," Tanis warned, causing the two to glance at him. "Causes bit of a bang. When the blades come out their active," he informed with Naruto humming as Selene slipped a few of them into her pouch.

"Viktor put you hear for a reason, and I doubt it's because you had moral qualms," Selene said as Naruto studied the crossbow. Been a while since he's seen one of those. "What do you know?"

"Very little of anything, I'm afraid," Tanis said as he poured himself a glass of wine, only for the glass to explode due to Naruto firing the crossbow perfectly, holding it with one hand. Selene glanced to him as did Tanis as the blond had a smirk.

"Guess then there's no use for you then," Naruto shrugged as he aimed the crossbow at Tanis' head. "Let's see if I can get a bullseye," he said causing Tanis to give him his attention. "Marcus was after this, we want to know why," Naruto said as he tossed the amulet to Tanis who gave it a look before glancing to them.

"Some history is based on truth, and others on deception," Tanis stated as he studied the amulet. "Viktor was not the first of our kind, as you were led to believe." This made Naruto raise a brow, he knew that and he was pretty sure Selene knew that. The first of their kind was Sasuke. But then again, the kind of Vampire Selene is different from the kind Sasuke is. Sasuke could stand in the sun, though it was the night that made him more powerful. That didn't seem to be the case. So did that mean while he's been gone there has been a new breed of Vampires? Seems so.

"He was once human, the ruler of these lands," Tanis went on. "Marcus, he's the one. The source, the first true Vampire," he said with Naruto humming. He was leaning towards the fact he was right about different breeds. Selene then commented on how the legend is true, and Tanis responded with, "Toward the end of his ruthless life when the next breath meant more to Viktor than silver or gold, Marcus came with an offer. A reprieve from sickness and death, Immortality."

Naruto remained silent as he simply listened, storing all of this information in his mind for later. "And in return, Viktor was to use his army turned immortal to help him. To defear the very first Werewolves, a dangerous and infectious breed. Created by Marcus' own flesh and blood: his twin brother William." For some reason, Naruto felt connected to this somehow, and he didn't really care for it. "But these weren't the lycans we know. Disgusting though your brethern may be,"

"Watch it," Naruto snapped, actually taken offense making Tanis jump from the sudden burst of anger. Though he had to agree these Lycans were somewhat lesser than the Werewolves of his time, they were still family, originating from him.

"They were evolved," Tnis continued and Naruto raised a brow as he thought about it. He was right, but he was also wrong. The Werewolves he had sired had been able to change when they felt, and they were much more stronger than these ones. Silver weakened them, but it didn't outright kill them. Their systems would flush it out within a few hours and if anything they would start to become immune to it, but not perfectly. So no, they weren't exactly evolved. "Those Werewolves were raging monsters. Never able to take human form again. It was only later generations that learned to channel their rage,"

Selene glanced to Naruto who seemed focused on this history lession. "William's appetite for destruction and rampage was insatiable. He had to be stopped, so once Viktor's army was turned the legions of Vampires under his control, tracked down and destroyed the animals," Tanis explained as he grabbed a book from his library. "And captured William, locking him away. Viktor's prisoner for all time."

"Why let him live?"

"For the very same reason that Viktor never conspired against Marcus, fear," Tanis answered. "He was warned that should Marcus be killed, all those in his bloodline would follow him to the grave," Naruto hummed, that seemed to remain the same at least.

"So in Viktor's mind, William's death would mean the end for all Lycans, his slaves." Tanis looked to Selene and gave a nod.

"A clever deception, but one Viktor was hardly willing to put to the test," Tanis said with Naruto seeing why. "So Marcus was protected at all costs," with that he opened the book and began flipping pages before he stepped. "Here we are," The two stepped up and looked at the picture and glanced to Tanis. "They're mortals. Men loyal to Alexander Cornvinus. The father of us all,"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he searched through his memory, digging deep simply because he really did feel connected somehow. Tanis then began to flip pages and Selene stopped him as something caught her eye. "Ah yes. You should know that that is William's prison. The prison your father was commissioned to build," hearing this Selene began to remember her past and due to their connection, Naruto was able to view her memories as well. "I see you now know why your family was killed,"

"But that was many years later," Selene stated with a frown and Tanis closed the book with a nod as he walked off a bit.

"The winter of Lucian's escape your father knew too much," he said with the two watching him. "Or too much for Viktor to risk. Especially when Lucian had the key to William's cell."

"And I'm the map…"

"Yes. The only one still living who has seen it's location," this made Naruto frown as Tanis kept on. "Oh Viktor realized you'd be too young to remember explicitly but Marcus knows that the memory and therefore the exact location of William's prison, is hidden away in your blood."

"Why is Marcus looking for him now then?" Naruto questioned, gazing at Selene who seemed to be in thought. "After all this time?" Tanis however said he could not answer, and Naruto growled as he zipped to be in front of Tanis and slammed him against the wall.

"B-but I do know someone who could stop him. Perhaps I could arrange a meeting," he suggested and both Naruto and Selene gazed at him with annoyance. "In exchange for your discretion of course," he smirked lightly and Naruto's hand squeezed a bit but Selene stepped up and gripped Naruto's shoulder, stopping him as she looked at Tanis.

"Of course."

"Something on your mind?"

Naruto slowly nodded his head as he and Selene drove to pier 17, the place Tanis directed them to go. "I'm thinking about what Tanis told us about Marcus and William, and Alexander Cornvius," he shared with Selene glancing to him curiously. "I know quite a bit about Vampires and Werewolves, considering Sasuke and I basically created the species. So when I'm told that these William and Marcus are the originators it ticks me off and makes me curious," he hummed to himself. "Sasuke and I became what we are through dealing with the Devil. So I'm curious as to how they can be the first of anything," 

He then glanced to Selene who kept her eyes on the road, "Not to mention, you, Viktor and everyone else are a different breed of Vampires. Sasuke could walk in the sun all he wanted, yet you all can't. He had abilities that even those he sired shared, but with you being an exception I'm not able to tell if this breed can do the same," he explained his thoughts. "But not to mention, I can't but help to have this nagging feeling that I am apart of this somehow, Sasuke as well. I hate not knowing shit that deals with me," he grumbled.

"I'm sure we'll get our answers soon enough," Selene informed with Naruto nodding his head in agreement. Soon enough they pulled up to the pier and Selene took a deep breath, somewhat nervous. Naruto grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers and she looked towards him. He gave a reassuring smile and she returned it before kissing him softly, enjoying the taste of his lips and the feeling of hers on his. They both jumped slightly when they heard barking and something pound against a window. Turning their heads they saw it was a dog, then a man in black with a flashlight came into their line of sight.

"You are trespassing," he told them in hungarian. "Get out of the car slowly so I can see your hands." Selene however told him they were here to see Lorenz Macaro but he narrowed his hands. "Get out of the car slowly, so I can see your hands," he urged. Selene huffed before putting the amulet to the window. And he gave them a look.

Several minutes later Naruto and Selene found themselves standing before an older looking man who Naruto assumed was either Alexander or Lorenz, maybe both. Either way the man waved off his men as he held the amulet in his hand, studying it. "You're familiar with this then?" Selene assumed and the man raised a brow before he pressed the green gem on it and blades popped out.

"Intimately,"

Selene then studied the ring on the man's finger and remembered it from the book Tanis showed them. "You're Alexander Corvinus" the man looked up to Selene before he stood up while Naruto watched him carefully.

"There was a time that I was known by that name," he said as he walked over to Naruto who studied him. Alexander studied him as well, noting how this man seemed to resemble Michael Corvin, or perhaps it was the other way around.

"How have you stayed hidden all these years?" Selene wondered as the man handed the amulet to Naruto.

"Well for centuries I have stood by and watched my sons wreak havoc upon each other and humanity," he then walked back to his desk. "Not the legacy I prayed for the morning I watched them enter this world. A tiresome duty, keeping the war contained, cleaning up the mess, hiding my family's unfortunate history,"

"You could have stopped it," Naruto stated.

"Could you kill your own sons?"

"If I felt it was best for them? Yeah. I've done it before," Naruto shrugged surprising Alexander while Selene threw a glance towards him. "They were in pain, walking down a path of hatred after losing their mother. I couldn't stand by, so I freed them from their pain. One of my most regretable decisions, but I would do it again if it meant they would be at peace," he then shook his head. "That's neither here or there, you know what Marcus is up too. If he finds Selene, he finds William's prison."

"You are asking me to help you kill my son?" he then scowled as he looked to Selene. "You? A death dealer? How many innocents did you kill in the six-century quest to avenge your family? Spare me your self righteous declarations. You are no different from Marcus and even less noble than William,"

"And what about you?" Naruto snapped causing Alexander too look at him. "You let your monstrous sons roaming around causing havoc and destruction, which to me makes you much as responsible as them because you _can_ stop them." Naruto snarled. "But whatever, we don't need your help because _I_ will kill them if they threaten Selene's safety. And if you get in my way, I will end your life as well,"

Their attention was then given to the gunfire they heard, followed by a body dropping from the ceiling and landing on the desk. "Gugh!" Naruto grunted as he was stabbed through his heart from behind then dragged out the room and tossed him away. The blond crashed through the floorboard, entering the bottom of the ship. As he got up with a groan, Marcus appeared before him, deciding to end him quickly.

He served two hard punches to his face before grabbing him and slamming him onto a pole, which speared through Naruto's chest, causing him to cough up blood. Marcus held him there as he then grabbed his arms and basically crucified him. The pain became to much for Naruto to really handle and his body slumped, his eyes closing as he laid there seemingly dead.

"I'm glad you're here,"

Naruto turned his head around to look behind him to see a man that he knew all too well, even though it was only once he had met him. The man stood tall at 6'3 with a lean yet muscular physique. His skin was a mix between pale, and a light tan, which was a bit strange. The man wore clean black suit, with a red shirt and dark maroon tie. His hair was neck length and was completely messy with pitch black locks. He looked rather handsome too, his jaw angular and defined, his facial features chiseled. However the most captivating thing about him was his blood red eyes.

"Lucifer,"

"Naruto," the man smiled softly and Naruto looked around to see they were in white space. "You look well, I'm glad the transformation worked," hearing this Naruto raised a brow and Lucifer gestured to the blond. "Your transformation into a Hybrid. I wasn't sure if your mind would remain intact but you always manage to surprise me,"

"What do you want Lucifer? I got a vampire to kill," Naruto grumbled with Lucifer nodding his head in understanding.

"I want to advise you to catch up with your old friend," Lucifer stated with Naruto raising a brow. "I'm sure you have come to realize that there is a different breed of vampires, yes?" the blond nodded his head. "Well your dear Selene isn't the only breed out there. While you've been away Sasuke has been doing what he can to ensure that Vampires are at the top of the food chain,"

"I've been gone for a long ass time, I'm quite surprised he hasn't done it already,"

"Well how can he when you were the one that made sure no more Vampires like him were created?" Hearing this made Naruto's eyes widened a bit surprised.

"Wait that worked?" 

"You didn't think it would?" Lucifer questioned with a smirk. "Thanks to you, no matter how hard he tries, Sasuke can't sire any Vampires that are just like him, Originals. Granted there are some Vampires out there who claim to be Originals, but their not really close," he muttered. "Anyway, Sasuke has figured out a way to overcome the curse you bestowed upon him…somewhat."

Naruto hummed as Lucifer went on. "Since your sealing, he's been doing his best to recreate an original as best he could. This has resulted in many different breeds, some stronger than others. However he has deemed them as failures and left them to their own devices, the situation you're going through right now being a result,"

"Wait, he sired Marcus?"

"That's right," Lucifer smiled. "You see Naruto, Marcus, William, Alexander…basically the Cornvius clan, they share your blood, you are their forefather. Sasuke didn't know it at the time, but him trying to change Marcus turned him into a hybrid of sorts already. It's due to your blood that Marcus is even able to become more of a hybrid. Hell why do you think you were able to emerge from Michael Corvin? Because he is your reincarnation so to speak,"

"Interesting."

"Quite,"

"So what are you telling me all this for? I mean the way I see it, Sasuke is basically your son. You've liked him more than me,"

"Wrong," Lucifer refused making Naruto raise a brow. "Sasuke is…predictable. He is always going to walk down the same path, lust for power all that stereotypical villain bullshit. He is never going to change. It makes him boring," Lucifer rolled his eyes before focusing on Naruto. "You on the other hand, are quite the opposite. You can go down any path, you can switch it up an instant if you feel like it. You choose to be bound by morals or not, you forge your own path which makes you fun and exciting! I never know what I might get with you!"

"I'm glad I can serve as your entertainment," Naruto rolled his eyes. "So I'm ask again, what are you telling me all this for?" he questioned and Lucifer's smile turned into a frown as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I have a daughter, her name is Lilith," Lucifer informed with Naruto raising a brow. "She is like Sasuke, a Devil carnation. I am afraid soon Sasuke will discover her existence and use her to achieve his goals,"

"You want me to save her," 

"I want you to make sure he never gets her," Lucifer corrected. "I don't care what you do with her. Save her, kill her, enslave her…I don't give a damn. I just want you to make sure Sasuke's plan never comes fruition," Lucifer said seriously and Naruto raised a brow. "You don't need to worry about details, just know that if it comes true then he will be unleashing a creature even worse than Kaguya." This made Naruto frown, "I see you understand the seriousness of the situation. Good." Lucifer smiled.

"How am I supposed to find Lilith?" 

"I honestly can't tell you, it wouldn't be any fun if I did," he chuckled making Naruto growl. "Anyway, it's good to see you again. Hope we meet up again soon," with that Lucifer turned around and began walking off, fading as he did so. Naruto simply glared after him before rolling his eyes and began to try and figure out a way out of here.

"Damn devil."

Naruto's eyes snapped open with a start as he felt fear coming from Selene. Leaning up he found himself in a body bag while riding a helicopter. He looked down himself to see his wounds were healed, yet there was no one else around him except the pilot. Getting out of the body bag he looked below him to see a large hole, yet down below he saw a litter of Werewolves that were surrounding his new mate.

Growling lowly to himself, he quickly took off his jacket and dove down to the whole as he did so, he let his wild urges take over. His skin darkened a little bit, his sclera bleeding black while his pupils turned crimson red. He gained claws and his fangs lengthened while his hair became a bit darker. With a thud, he landed before Selene, taking her by surprise. Naruto gave a dominating snarl towards the Lycans that snarled at him and charged. With a bloodthirsty grin, Naruto lunged, easily clawing through the first Lycan.

Selene watched as her beloved dispatched of the Lycans with relative haste, either clawing them, breaking their necks or spearing right through them. He was agile, flexible and hard hitting as he fought. It was honestly nothing she's ever seen before and within a minute or so Naruto dealt with the last Lycan, ripping off it's head then tossing it.

"Naruto," Selene breathed, happiness and relief flooding through her as she saw her mate without any wounds of any sort. Naruto turned to her and was going to walk forward but before he could, William came from above and landed on Naruto the two beginning to get in a tussle. Selene quickly moved towards the bridge to grab the assault rifle while Naruto punched William in the face then kicked him off, causing the wolf to slam into a wall. Taking this chance, Selene began to fire at will keeping William in the one spot. It also helped that the Helicopter above began firing at William too, who was roaring constantly.

However everything went bad when Marcus showed up and pulled down the Helicopter causing to come crashing through the hole. Selene stopped shooting and jumped out of the way to avoid the propellers which continued to spin. Naruto growled as he took this chance to lunge at William. The Lycan roared as Naruto clawed through his chest and then pinned him to the wall. Naruto gave a roar as he stretched his jaw then sunk down his fangs on William earning a howling scream of pain and agony.

Marcus looked over to see his brother was being drained completely dry from Naruto while he fought Selene. Naruto could feel power run through is body, his strength increasing as he continued to feed from the Lycan. If what Lucifer was saying was true about William and Marcus being his decsendants then he was taking his blood back, he needed it more than they did. Within moments, William's howling stopped.

"William!" Marcus called as he saw the life fade from William's eyes. He then snarled and used Selene's distraction, spearing her through with his regrown wings. Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing Selene being speared through and with a snarl he zipped away from the dead Lycan and tackled Marcus, severing the spear connected to Selene. He then slammed Marcus into the wall, and with a growl he ran his hand through Marcus' chest, earning a scream of pain from the beast.

"No one hurts _my_ Selene and get's away with it!" Naruto promised as he then sunk his fangs into Marcus' neck and began to drain him of blood too. The Vampire struggled as he could feel his entire body on fire while the life was being taken from him. Feeling he had got enough blood, Naruto clenched down then reared his head back, tearing out Marcus throat as well as his hand. Marcus' was painfully silent as Naruto then tossed him to the moving propellers, ridding Marcus forever.

All was silent for several moments as the propellers stopped moving and Naruto rolled his neck as he returned back to normal. He then jumped over to Selene who was crouched on the floor, panting as she held her wound. "I got you," Naruto said soothingly as he bit into his wrist and put it to her lips, "Drink." Selene glanced into his eyes before putting her lips and began to feed from him, closing her eyes as his blood filled her with pleasure and warmth.

Naruto noticed the sun had risen and the dark stormy clouds were parting, it's rays beginning to shine on Selene who was feeling it's warmth for the first time ever. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed up to it, and tears of happiness began to run down her cheeks as she then looked to Naruto who had a happy smile of his own. She stopped drinking and Naruto helped her up, the two basking in the sun's eyes then met and they moved closer to each other, sharing a loving kiss filled with so much passion. Pulling away very slightly, Naruto caressed her cheek,

"Now and Forever."


	3. Freezing x Naruto Ch 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"We have to get him out of here,"_

 _"B-but K..."_

 _"Now isn't the time for you to argue with me Minato! Get Naruto out of here!"_

 _Minato Namikaze scowled as he stood behind his beautiful wife who had a stoic expression on her face. His wife stood in her battle outfit, a katana being gripped firmly in her hand. Minato then looked towards the target of Kushina's glare to see that approaching them were at least six Type S Nova. "I'll be back," Minato stated as he ran off as fast as he could, becoming a yellow flash._

 _"MOMMY!" Kushina twitched lightly as she heard the cry of her adorable Naru-chan. But she didn't dare look back, or else her heart would have shattered right there; however it didn't change the fact she could picture her little boy having tears stream down his eyes while he reached out for her._

 _Gripping her sword, Kushina crouched and jumped towards the group of Nova with a furious expression. As she flew towards them a tear left her eye, and she whispered out one more thing before dealing her attack._

 _"I'm sorry Naruto-chan,"_

"Rest in peace, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan,"

Sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki released a sigh as he opened his sapphire blue eyes, gazing at the tombstones of his parents; Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He gazed at the stones for a few more minutes in silence before standing up and stretching tiredly, giving a yawn.

Naruto Uzumaki stood at a tall 6'3 with neck length messy golden blond hair. His sapphire eyes contained vertical black slits, not to mention he had six whisker marks on his cheeks and lengthened upper fangs jutting from his upper lip. His body is cut, defined, toned, he was built but he was very lean his muscle mass not being a whole lot. His biceps, triceps all defined and visible, and even though he had a shirt on, he also sported a developing eight pack as well. And unlike most men who cared just about their top, he also cared about his lower body as well. His calf's were huge, powerful, his legs were just as defined, his thighs powerful as well.

For his outfit he wore what seemed to be the uniform for West Genetics. However the yellow blazer was orange and unbuttoned showing off his white tanktop underneath. Instead of wearing navy blue slacks, he wore black baggy pants along with sneakers. He also had the sleeves rolled up a bit as well. Not to mention he had small gold hoop earrings as well as a green crystal necklace around his neck. The blond gave off a rebellious aura, as well mixed with a few others that was hard to establish.

Naruto smiled lightly as he pointed his fist as his parents graves with a small smirk, "I'll see you guys next time, wish me luck ttebayo," Naruto grinned foxily before his attention was soon given to the sound of a chopper. Turning his head he saw a military class chopper setting down in the cemetery, a few yards away from him.

The blond hummed before he headed over to the chopper that was clearly for him. He walked up the landing pad and inside finding a seat. Once he sat down the chopper began to take off and Naruto's attention was given to the girl that sat across from him. There was nothing really outstanding about her, she was pretty though.

She stood at 5'5 with, average sized measurements. She had shoulder length brown hair with two tied up bangs that covered her cheeks and two forehead bangs that split in the middle. Naruto couldn't see her eyes due to them being narrowed slits, but her smile was rather pleasant and not creepy like an old teacher he had. Naruto also took note she was wearing the pandora uniform for West Genetics.

"Hello my name is Chiffon Fairchild, the student council president at West Genetics," she introduced with Naruto returning her smile, introducing himself as well with a slight bow to his head out of respect. "It's nice to meet you Naruto-san! Would you like me to tell you about our school? I'd sure hate for you to have a tough time on your first day,"

"Sure why not?" Naruto shrugged, though he had bet a long time ago that he would have a tough time in general. School wasn't his place to be, he's hated ever since he was a kid; home school was much better and much easier to deal with. He didn't have to deal with drama that wasn't caused by him.

"All the second year pandoras will be looking for partners among the underclassmen. So one of them might ask you to be their limiter," Chiffon said with Naruto humming lightly, though he did wonder why the picked from the underclassmen. "The reason they pick from underclassmen is the Ereinbar," Naruto raised a brow and she pulled out a remote and pressed a button bringing up a diagram. "It's a little understood sensory organ buried deep within the brain. Creating sight, smell, taste, hearing and touch. When the limiter and Pandora synchronize in battle, they share their Ereinbar, making their five senses one."

Naruto gazed at the slides she was given with slight interest, and though he was listening and trying to pay attention, it was boring. So he was just picking from what he understood. "Compatibility rates differ between partners, but younger boys tend to do best overall. So there you have it! That's why Pandoras always pick underclassmen when they're looking for a limiter. By the way when a Pandora and a limiter share their Ereinbar it's called an Ereinbar set,"

"Hm, intereting," was all Naruto could give though he did have a question. "Wait, what's the purpose of having this set majiger?"

"The purpose of having an Ereinbar set is so the limiter can create a freezing area of their own. With their own freezing area, the Pandora can then act within the Nova's range," Chiffon continued to explain with him nodding in understanding. "No matter how hard we train, fighting the Nova is always a dance with death. Yet fighting is all we can do if we want to survive,"

"Sounds like hell," he muttered with Chiffon nodding lightly. "I've heard Pandora have won many battles against Nova," Naruto stated earning a raised brow from her. "But even despite their bravery for one battle, the war rages on. Is that why you attend this school?" Naruto wondered as he looked out the window to see the very large campus. Chiffon nodded her head and Naruto hummed. "Yup, sounds like hell."

It was only a few minutes later when they landed, the door opening. Naruto stepped out first, his hair blowing in the wind and he couldn't help but smile at the sensation. "Hi! Welcome to West Genetics!" he heard and looked to see a cute girl waving at him and Chiffon. The girl was also a bit average in looks, and possessed a moderate build while standing at 5'6. She has long black hair that reached down to her waist, tied back; as well as grey eyes. She too wore the school uniform. "I hope you had fun on your big field trip today Chiffon!"

"I did!" Chiffon responded with a smile. "That's my friend, Ticy Phenyl. She's on the student council too, so you'll probably see her around a lot," Chiffon told Naruto who nodded as Ticy bowed to Naruto and he returned the gesture with a smile. However his eyes were given to a place far away from them, but the sound of an explosion was rather loud not to mention had black smoke. Naruto gave a small curious raise of the brow as he took a sniff and narrowed his eyes. No one noticed the small glint in his eyes as well as the small smirk as he whispered out,

"Blood."

Naruto had a slightly bored look as he held his hands in his pockets, walking beside Chiffon and Ticy, who was leading him to the principle's office. "The training area up ahead is used for what we call the "Carnival" where the Pandoras-"

Chiffon was cut off when there was a crash and the sound of breaking glass as well as a gasp. The three watched as a girl fell from the ceiling landing on the ground before them muttering to herself. The girl had long burgundy hair which is done in two large pigtails curled at the tips and tied off at the top with blue ribbons. She had brown eyes and currently was wearing a ripped mess of the uniform, showing her naked full breasts and white panties.

It honestly made Naruto just a bit more interested in the school, as he was not expecting naked girls to be falling from ceilings, what other things did this school have to offer? The girl then noticed Naruto staring and she immediately covered herself. "Hey! What are you staring at you creep?" She demanded with a blush on her cheeks.

Before Naruto could respond there was another crash and sound of breaking glass, with someone dropping down from the window just above. Naruto was simply captivated by the young woman's beauty who clearly looked to be in her late teens. She had fair skin along with a buxom figure, long blond hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place.

Her genetics uniform is also different when compared to the standard issue, as it consisted of a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving a view of her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that bear the genetics emblem. For footwear she wears brown heeled laced boots which reach up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts.

Something however thumped in Naruto as he saw her look back at him as if passing a glance. He met eyes with her, seeing her medium blue eyes but he actually got to see her face mostly. And something within him clicked, before his very eyes the blond girl started to turn into a red head. His eyes widened as the woman smiled at him kindly, and he felt himself lit up with child like joy.

 _Naruto-chan_...

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto cried out, as he surprised the girls present as he tackled the blond girl, hugging her close. This caused her to stumble and fall back against the wall with Naruto's face unconsiously in her breasts as he had a happy grin. "Kaa-chan! I missed you, so much ttebayo!" he told her as he could hear her giggle and run her hands through his hair.

 _Wake up, Naruto-chan_.

Naruto's finally snapped open as he felt danger, but the time he looked up all he saw was chains headed towards him and the person he now clearly realized, was not his mother. And he could only give a groan,

' _Shit, I did it again!_ '

"I have to admit, I didn't think you'd be the type to cause such a ruckus on your first day of school,"

"I did," Naruto grumbled as he walked behind Chiffon and Ticy, "Just not like that," he sighed. He scratched the back of his head, "I can't believe I lost my cool like that, not to mention," he then remembered the injuries the girl known as Satellizer El Bridget had withstood from that blow, Ganessa Roland gave her.

When he saw her from behind like that, he couldn't help but think of his mother and he didn't even know why. But there was something about her that caused such a reaction, and it annoyed him that he acted in such a way. It wasn't the first time though, with that time being his fault once again and causing trouble for someone else. But then again he had been much younger and still grieving. But this Satellizer girl looked almost close to nothing like his mother, so why?

"Prior to that little accident, she was the top ranked student in her grade," Chiffon informed, earning Naruto's attention. "Although we call it a "Carnival" it's actually an official battle to determine the ranking of all our pandora. What happened was certainly unfortunate, but that doesn't affect the outcome in the judges eyes. A loss is still a loss, regardless the circumstances," 

Hearing this only made Naruto feel worse. So not only did he get her injured but had her lose her number one ranking as well! Great, though he had planned to apologize before, now he _really_ needed to apologize and find some way to make it up to her. "Hey, can you tell me where I can find her so I can set things straight? I didn't do it on purpose, but that's not the point. I caused her trouble, and I want to fix it as best I can."

Chiffon and Ticy looked towards each other before Chiffon stepped to him and he raised a brow as she said, "That is absolutely be the last thing you should do! Please just trust me on this one! Making her lose was bad enough, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. The way you touched her was completely inappropriate!" Chiffon scolded. "You squeezed between her legs and pressed your head between her breasts! I've never seen anything so scandalous!"

"Really? You need to get out more," Naruto muttered as he picked his ear like it was no big deal which made her blush harder and fume a him comically. "Look, I'm going to apologize whether you want me too or not," Naruto shrugged.

"Look Uzumaki! As student council president it is my duty to protect you!" Chiffon stated as she gripped his shoulders. "This is a matter of life and death! My advice, you should transfer schools right away!"

"So I can have another terrible first day? No thanks," Naruto grumbled causing her to groan. As the two continued going back and forth, Ticy noticed a bus coming from the medical center pulling up and saw Satellizer, who was still the subject of conversation step off.

"I know this hard for you to understand, so I'm going to put it in perspective. Here at West Genetics, everybody calls her the "Untouchable Queen". The reason why is because she hates to be touched under any circumstance!" Naruto raised a brow as he then noticed another presence and saw just who he was looking for. "I'm afraid you've broken an unbreakable law! I don't know all the details, but she caused a big uproar at East Genetics before she transferred here. Any time a limiter dares to lay a hand on her, she shows them no mercy!" Chiffon continued as Ticy pulled on her sleeve.

Upon seeing Satellizer who was using a walking crutch and had bandage over her eye, Chiffon gave a gasp and backed away from Naruto who watched Satellizer pass by. Once he was sure Chiffon was done with her 'protecting' Naruto caught up with the blond girl. "Hey Satellizer can we talk for a sec?" he asked but she didn't respond, simply ignoring him. "Please?" Naruto tried again, this time stopping her by grabbing her wrist.

This caused the girl to stop, gasping in surprise as she looked at him. Both Chiffon and Ticy gasped as well while Naruto blinked as he felt a sudden rise of fear, coming from Satellizer. Realizing what he just did after Chiffon just told him a bit about the girl, he moved to release her but she snatched her arm back. As a result she clumsily stumbled back and fell on her butt, dropping her half rimmed glasses.

"Oh no," Satellizer frowned as she began rubbing the ground to find her glasses, "My glasses, where are my glassess?" She wondered. Suddenly she saw a blurry form of them in her face and took them, putting them. As he vision adjusted she saw Naruto kneeling before her with an apologetic smile, the proximity causing her to blush. "I..."

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier ttebayo," Naruto said a bit nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean to make you lose, I just lost my cool for a sec," he sighed. "And I apologize for touching you inappropriately, and a moment ago too. It's no excuse, but I would like to make it up to you later, please?"

Satellizer was silent as she gazed at Naruto shyly, a blush on her face. "I-um, ah..."

"Hahahaha!" they heard and everyone turned their attention to Ganessa Roland who strutted up to the area. "Honestly you look two quite pathetic, especially you Satellizer with that bandage," the girl sneered. "I hope your taking your loss gracefully, seems like it since your showing your face around here!" Ganessa taunted, as Satellizer stood, glaring at her. "Giving me a dirty look are you? If you're bitter about the results of the Carnival, don't blame me! I didn't find my victory that satisfying either,"

Naruto gave a grumble as he stood up and dusted off his pants. "However putting our personal feelings aside, the fact of the matter is that I'm rank 1 whether you like or not! The Untouchable Queen has been dethroned and the Angel of Binding holds her on a short leash!" this caused Naruto to glare while Satellizer narrowed her eyes. "So turn tail and lick your wounds until the next Carnival. Where you might be able to win your dignity back," Ganessa continued on and on. "It looks like you've found a cute little limiter to play with. I think you might make a better queen of the kitchen anyway. I certainly wouldn't miss you if you took a permanent vacation!"

Ganessa then gave a sneer at Satellizer, "Oh forgive me. I forget that a gorilla like you is only suited for violence. You are untouchable, meaning that no one would ever want to touch you," Ganessa scoffed. "You won't give up will you? I can tell by that obstinate glare you're shooting at me. That suits me just fine. Even if you somehow manage to defeat me, I have nothing to lose, unless we battle in the Carnival. If I must drill my supreriority into your thick skull, then drill I shall!" 

"No! Pandora fighting anywhere outside the Carnival is against school rules!" Chiffon supplied. "Can't we resolve this without being violent?" She wondered before noticing that they had drawn a crowd. Ganessa however ignored Chiffon as she crouched lightly and smirked.

"Volt Weapon, deploy! Chains of binding!" Ganessa shouted and chains materialized from her back. "Prepare yourself Satellizer!" Ganessa ordered and Satellizer took off her glasses and summoned her own weapon which was a giant mid handled blade with the blade running down the guard. "I'll make you rue the day you met me!" Ganessa shouted as she sent her chains to attack Satellizer. However Naruto never moved out of the way, or moved in general, he just watched.

"Naruto get out of the way!" Chiffon told her new friend, but the blond ignored her. He simply watched as Satellizer managed to avoid every single chain that stabbed into the ground in an attempt to stab her.

"Don't think you can run away! I won't be satisfied by simply defeating you!" Ganessa grinned as she her chains kept her air born. "No I want more! I'm going to etch the scars of this bitter defeat into every inch of your body!" she stated, combining all the weights of the chains and sending it to Satellizer who avoided it. "Take that!" Ganessa roared sending another chain for attack, causing an explosion.

But Satellizer was completely fine with a stoic expression which angered Ganessa. "Drop dead!" she screamed. Satellizer however deflected each single chain that came near her surprising Ganessa. Satellizer then stepped and waved her blade around, ripping up Ganessa's clothes and her skin. The girl could only gape in shock as blood shot from her wounds.

Everyone was simply amazed on how the battle seemed to end quickly. Naruto stood in the same exact place, still gazing at Satellizer with a interested studying look in his eye. ' _She's strong_ ,' he thought to himself. He then looked to Ganessa who grunted and managed to get back up with a pant.

"Nice try, but sorry I'm not finished with you yet!" Satellizer looked back at Ganessa with silence as the girl started glowing bright. "I don't care if this breaks the school rules!" with that said a white aura surrounded her, rings of light wrapping around her wrists and ankles while her hair turned white and her eyes golden.

"You have to stop this!" Chiffon shouted. "Miss Roland Pandora mode is only authorized under real combat situations with students!"

"For me, this battle is as real as it gets!" Ganessa grinned as her power exploded, sending a shock wave that blew back Satellizer and broke a few windows. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Satellizer skid to a halt but she looked she was going to crash into a wall, she even dropped her sword. So in a blur he was right behind her, stopping her.

"Got you," he smiled lightly as he touched her shoulders lightly. Satellizer gasped as she felt it then looked to Naruto, a blush then came on her cheeks. Standing she began to walk off, towards the battle. "Oi," Naruto called as he kicked her blade to her, which she caught, though it surprised her he was able to do so with a simple kick.

"You have some nerve ignoring me in the middle of our duel!" Ganessa shouted as she sent her chains to wrap around Satellizer, binding her tight and causing her to drop her weapon. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he ignored the perverted way she was being bound, wondering why she was off focus instead. "Discarding your weapon and chatting with a boy when I activate Pandora mode? I can't help but thin you're mocking me!" Ganessa scowled. "I'll have you know, I don't take kindly to that!"

"Please stop this Miss Roland, you've done enough already!" Chiffon shouted at Ganessa who simply snorted as she put her hands on her hips and glared at Satellizer who grunted as she tried to break free.

"I'll stop when this wench has been pulverized! And not a second sooner!" Ganessa grinned as she sent saw blades at Satellizer cutting her up repeatedly, to the point her clothes were coming off. Naruto glared as he clenched his fist, but he had reached his limit when Satellizer pleaded for Ganessa to stop.

"You picked a bad time to soften up! If you don't break free soon I'm afraid your body will be torn to shreds!" Ganessa gave a laugh as the cutting finally stopped and the chains tightened with Satellizer's body slackening. "Once again victory is mine! You have no one to blame but yourself. So much for the Queen!" Ganessa laughed. "I must say this Pandora mode is more impressive than I thought. I believe a celebration is in order! A victory such as this is deserving of a trophy! Gold would be nice, but if I chopped off one of your arms it would be more personal!"

 _CRASH!_

Ganessa's eyes widened in surprise as she watched her chains suddenly burst into pieces, becoming nothing but fragments. She also watched Satellizer's body drop from the air into a pair of arms, causing Ganessa's attention to be focused on Naruto. "What the hell?"

"I've seen enough," Naruto muttered quietly as he gently set Satellizer on the ground. "Rest now," he whispered to her and she gazed at him in confusion, everyone did. As he stood he looked towards Ganessa. "You, this is over. Either walk away, or face the consequences,"

"And just who the hell do you think you are bossing me around?!" Ganessa demanded with a growl. "You're nothing but a foolish puny limiter!" she insulted. "It's not over till I say it's over bastard!" Ganessa snarled as she formed her chains and sent them flying at Naruto who stood in one spot. As they reached him, he simply batted them away with a wave of his hand, but he also made them shatter. "What the fuck?!" Ganessa gasped, shocked to what just happened. Her eyes then focused on Naruto who began walking towards her. "DIE!" she yelled.

 _SLASH!_

Ganessa froze completely still as Naruto now stood behind her, sheathing what looked to be a Muramasa katana sword. As the sword clicked in it's sheathe, Ganessa's eyes went as big as they could as a large thick glob of blood burst from her mouth and a constant rain of blood exploded from her chest. She couldn't even scream due to how much pain she was in; her pandora mode now gone and her weapons non-existent.

"I warned you," he whispered quietly. As Ganessa suddenly lost the light in her eyes and fell forward with a thud. The entire courtyard was silent from what they just witnessed and Naruto looked to Chiffon, "You might want to get her to some medical staff, she's lost a lot of blood, and losing it fast. She'll die in the next ten minutes if you don't," Naruto informed in a calm yet bored tone.

Naruto turned around and was going to head over to Satellizer but before he could take another step he had blades in his face. His eyes glanced to one woman who held a dagger and the other one who held a Qwan dao.

The first woman was tall standing at 5'11 with short green hair that reaches her neck, accompanied with dark eyes. Her hair comes down onto her face in several bangs, and a pony-tail tied up in the back. Her outfit consists of a white lab coat over a lavender, long-sleeved, button-down shirt, a dark brown skirt, light brown stockings and light brown boots. She wasn't busty or every curvy at all.

The other woman had a very buxom figure standing at 5'4. She has short dark brown hair that extends down to her neck, while the rest comes further down in into her face in several bangs as well as leaving her ears viewable at the sides and brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a pale blue, long sleeved shirt with navy blue tie and matching skirt, accompanied with long brown stockings and a pair of black high heeled shoes.

"Where do you think you're going?" the green haired woman wondered with a light curious smirk. Naruto glanced to her before he focused on Satellizer and gave a short sigh.

"I was going to see if Satellizer needed any help," Naruto stated. "But as I told Chiffon over there, if you don't want to lose a Pandora today, you should get her some help. You look like a nurse, isn't that your job?" he asked the green haired woman who narrowed her eyes. Her blade got closer to his throat but he didn't even flinch which both women noted, the look on his face was also in his eyes. He wasn't even interested, bored even. "Honestly, I'm not the enemy here,"

"Miss Yumi, Miss Elise, please let Uzumaki-san go!" Chiffon pleaded earning their attention. "He is right, Ganessa needs help right now, her breathing is getting shallower by the moment," Chiffon stated as she kneeled beside Ganessa.

"It's a clean cut," Naruto supplied. "I made sure not to hit any vital organs or anything that would need extra effort in repairing. She'll live and function normally, but not if you keep standing here," Naruto stated as he waited for them to move. Elise scowled as she glared at Naruto and moved towards Ganessa.

Yumi gazed at Naruto before letting up and she nodded for him to go see Satellizer. He walked over and kneeled down before her and gave a soft smile, his entire aura changing. "You're okay right?" He asked and she softly nodded her head, sitting up. "Good, kinda got worried for a moment," he chuckled sheepishly. "Is it okay if I help you up?" he offered kindly. Satellizer blushed and she slowly shook her head, taking Naruto's hand. Naruto lifted her up and released her hand, giving a light bow.

"T-thank you," Satellizer said quietly and he nodded his head before turning to Yumi who was focused on them as she walked up to them. He glanced to see Elise had taken Ganessa for medical attention, which left just them.

"You two come with me. You will be spending time in the brig," She told Satellizer who had regained her stoic expression. "And you," she turned to Naruto. "Will be speaking with the principle, lets go," she ordered. As they walked, Yumi looked around and scowled, "Get lost! Nothing to see here!" she told the students who began to scatter, though they all whispered about what they just witnessed. Naruto then noticed Chiffon as he passed by and gave a departing wave.

"See ya later Chiffon!"

"An unregulated battle between Pandora is against school rules, that goes for limiters as well,"

Naruto groaned lightly as he sat in front of the principle, Sister Margaret. "But I'm not limiter or Pandora, so that technically means that rule doesn't apply to me. Besides it seems that Pandora didn't care, and I'm sure alot of them don't," Naruto frowned as he gazed at the woman. "I mean no real disrespect sister, but there seems to be no real discipline with this school. Those two had been battling for over five minutes and it wasn't until I made a move your staff stepped in. Even Chiffon didn't seem to really enforce the rule,"

"Well this school is...laxed, you could say," Margaret stated with a light frown. "I'm just letting you know what the rules are. As long as no one is seriously injured or dies, then there won't be expulsion. And as for your status, I know of your circumstances, Naruto Uzumaki," Margaret informed with Naruto raising a brow. "Though you have the potential to be a limiter, you were trained in the ways of combat, which could put you on par with Pandora," Margaret explained. "Which means while you are not either, you are both, which means the rules still apply to you,"

Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms, his attention was then given to a card she had slipped him. "You were sent here Uzumaki to properly learn and be of use to the army against Nova. I suggest you do not blow your chance, it may be your last," she warned. Naruto took the card and she smiled. "Since you are still limiter, the pairing of Pandora and limiter is decided by you, not us. So please take your time and be confident in your choice."

The blond stood and nodded as he began to walk off, "And Uzumaki," Margaret called making him stop and turn towards her a bit. "Please don't kill anybody," Naruto simply chuckled in response before he began to walk off, leaving the room.

"No promises,"


	4. Freezing x Naruto Ch 2

**Chapter 2**

"Yo, Naruto Uzumaki,"

The blond gave a short wave as he greeted his new classmates with a small smile. Though he took note that everyone was studying him very carefully, and he figured it was to the stunt he had pulled the day before. He could feel a mix of emotions coming from the room, mostly curiosity, then there was lust and jealousy. He was able to pinpoint each and every person's emotion, but he ignored them as he turned his attention to a girl who actually gasped upon seeing him.

"What is it miss Hiiragi? Something caught your eye?" Yumi, who was the teacher, teased the girl. Naruto gave her a glance to see she had reddish brown hair that ran down past her cheeks with a green hair clip on the left side of her auburn tresses. She has light brown eyes, as well a slender physique, wearing the standard uniform. The girl shook her head, claiming it wasn't anything like that. "Well you can take a seat at any desk that's available," she told Naruto.

The blond nodded his head as he walked to the back of the class, ignoring the stares and glances, whispers and mutters. Sitting in a desk, he crossed his arms and looked to the front, but he wasn't paying any real attention to what Yumi was saying, too busy in his own thoughts.

He wondered if he would see Satellizer any time soon, he really wanted to show her that he was sorry for what he caused her. But then again one could see his interference yesterday as a way of repaying her; but he didn't. He had done that just because, he would have done it for any girl who seemed to be in such trouble, besides Genassa seemed like a bully anyway. With a quiet mutter to himself he used a very useful skill he learned from an old friend,

He slept with his eyes open.

"Hi there,"

Naruto turned his head a bit to see the girl from his first class who stood out. "My name is Kaho Hiiragi, I'm our class rep," she introduced. Naruto greeted her with a nod, his usual smile plastered on his face. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" he gave a shrug as he had nothing better to do and followed her to the lunch line.

What he saw amazed him, there was so much food! "Whoa! All this food is for us? It looks so good!" Naruto drooled at the sight comically while Kaho giggled in response. There were different kind of styles from asian, to western, to pacific etc.

"Yup and it's all you can eat!" Kaho stated and gave another laugh as she saw hearts pop into Naruto's eyes. "We do get some pretty decent perks. But it's only natural that the future of the human race rests on our shoulders and all!"

"I didn't hear anything you said after all you can eat!" Naruto grinned as he was already stacking up plates and bowls. Everyone around was amazed at how much food Naruto was stacking up, not to mention the fact he was eating while doing so. "Ooh some of this, and a bit of that, ah don't forget this! This is so cool!" Naruto cheered while Kaho sweatdropped. Naruto then turned his head as he noticed a big line to another place "What's that?"

"Oh that's Burger Queen, it's way better than Burger King. You have to pay to eat there, but it's become pretty trendy lately," Kaho told him as she grabbed her own plate and sat at a table with Naruto. The blond said his blessing before he went in like a wild animal, eating the food without any kind of restraint. "Whoa, slow down, you might yourself!"

"Only thing I'm tryna hurt is the emptiness in my stomach!" Naruto told her between bites. Kaho couldn't believe this was the same guy who had blurred over to Satellizer and took out Ganessa in one blow! It was like they were two different people, that guy was scary and this one was well...hungry.

"Hey, I have a question," Kaho spoke up and Naruto looked up at her as he chewed his food. "Why would you protect someone like her? Satellizer El Bridget?" she wondered with Naruto swallowing and pausing in his meal.

"Well I got her into trouble in the first place. If it wasn't for me blundering in like a dumbass, she would have won the Carnival." Naruto shrugged. "Plus I can't just sit by while a girl is being humiliated, and hurt. Satellizer didn't deserve what Ganessa was giving her," Naruto refuse as he shook his head. "Did Ganessa deserve what she got? Perhaps," he muttered as he returned to eating.

"Wait, your saying the only reason Ganessa beat the Queen was because you got in the way?" Kaho asked with Naruto giving a small frown with a nod. Kaho blinked as she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see two boys standing beside her. "Oh hey,"

"I see you introduced yourself to the new kid," the blond teen stated as he nodded to Naruto who returned to eating his meal. However Naruto studied the two boys, the blond stood at 5'11 with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes, wearing the male uniform properly. He was average in looks, nothing really outstanding about him.

His eyes then turned to the second boy and Naruto narrowed his eyes very slightly as he felt something a bit off with him, it was different from everybody else. The guy was unimpressive really, having short black hair and brown eyes. He has a slender build standing at 5'10, and he too was wearing the uniform in it's proper way.

"Naruto this is Arthur Crypton and Kazuya Aoi," Kaho informed with Naruto humming as he gazed at Kazuya before raising a brow.

"Aoi, that means your related to Kazuha Aoi, right?" he asked which Kazuya nodded with a small smile. The blond continued to gaze at Kazuya in silence before shrugging, "Nice to meet ya, Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced himself to the two before he returned to his eating.

"You know your name has been whispered all throughout school within the past 12 hours or so," Arthur told Naruto as he and Kazuya sat down with them. Naruto raised a brow, "You know since you are the first guy ever to beat a Pandora and nearly kill them," Arthur stated with Kaho getting tense. "Ganessa is my partner by the way," Arthur brought up and Naruto gazed at him, his brow still raised.

"So?"

Kaho and Kazuya both were nervous as they looked between the two blonds. It was silent for a good minute before Arthur gave a laugh, "Man you sure are as tough as they say," Arthur stated with Naruto returning to his meal. "So how were you able to do that anyway? Only Pandora can stand up to other Pandora, a limiter isn't..."

"Battle savy, I know." Naruto nodded as he swallowed his food. "My family were all fighters, so it was only natural they taught me how to fight. My mother didn't believe in keeping me in a box like every boy who is a limiter. So since I could remember, I've always knew how to fight,"

"Sounds kind of brutal," Kazuya muttered but Naruto shook his head with a small smirk.

"Not really, I enjoy fighting. And it shows those who feel they can mess with me they are not even a threat," He shrugged. "I can take care of myself just fine ttebayo," Naruto declared as he took a gulp of juice.

"Well, you might have been able to beat Ganessa by simply surprising her," Arthur stated with Naruto throwing him a glance. "But I think you should maybe steer clear of the Untouchable Queen from now on," Both Kaho and Kazuya nodded their heads in agreement and Naruto gazed at them curiously.

"Why?"

"Let's just say she doesn't do so well with other people," Kazuya sighed which made Naruto even more curious. "I've tried to befriend her but, she's just too cold. She doesn't let anyone get close, and if they happen to touch her, she flips out," Kazuya grumbled as he rubbed his wrist from a phantom pain. "I don't want to say there's something off about her, but..."

"You basically just said it," Naruto deadpanned before shaking his head. "And it's not very cool to spread rumors about someone you barely even know," the blond scolded lightly, causing the three of them to frown a bit. Attention however was then given to the subject of conversation who walked into the cafeteria, everyone freezing up and making a path for her. "That's just sad," Naruto grumbled as he watched kids freak out as she neared them. Finishing his glass, he stood up stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked up to Satellizer who just paid for three bags full of burgers.

"Wait that's a bad idea!" Kaho tried but Naruto ignored her. She then looked to the empty plates he left and just realized he had eaten all of it as well as drank the three cups of juice. Naruto caught up with Satellizer and he spoke up,

"Hey Satellizer," he greeted causing her to stop and look towards him. She gained a blush upon seeing him smiling warmly at her, "You don't mind if I join you do you?" he asked which damn near shocked everyone. Satellizer was also surprised but she lightly shook her head and turned around to walk off. The blond followed after her, humming a tune to himself as walked up to the roof with her.

They sat down beside each other, though Satellizer was a bit away from him, hugging her knees her bags sitting beside her. Naruto however didn't really mind as he had his eyes closed simply enjoying the peaceful silence. However he gained a thought, and decided to voice it, breaking it. "You know, what I did yesterday doesn't change the fact that I still want to make it up to you,"

Satellizer was surprised by this, glancing to him. "B-but you helped me, isn't that enough?" she asked. Naruto however shook his head as he then gave a shrug.

"Not to me, I would have done that for anyone else who I feel didn't deserve it. Besides, I'm sure if things didn't turn out the way they did, you would have mopped the entire campus with Ganessa," Naruto grinned which caused her to blush even more and look away a bit. "I'm a person that likes to pay back my debts,"

Satellizer's eyes widened as she looked towards Naruto to see he was still resting his eyes, though a small smile was on his face. She looked down and bit her lip lightly before speaking, "Usually when other people touch me, the sensation is so aweful I can barely stand it," Naruto finally peeked an eye open as he gazed at her. "But for some reason with you, it's not like that."

Naruto hummed before he smiled and gently grabbed her hand, "Satellizer, you wouldn't mind it if I became your limiter would you?" he offered which shocked her. He was so focused on her, he had even decided to ignore the three behind him that were watching them curiously. As he gazed into her eyes he blinked as he blushed in embarassament and gave a sheepish laugh, "Haha I didn't even introduced myself yet, have I?" he said causing her to gaze at him with interest. "So stupid ttebayo!" he grumbled as he scolded himself. "Anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm a new kid here,"

Satellizer hummed and was about to speak but their attention was given to another person who had spoke up, "My, you two picked a silly place for a baptism." Naruto narrowed his eyes lightly as he felt a strong feeling of lust and looked for the source. His eyes then landed on a girl who was rather attractive, but he was getting a sickly perverted vibe from her. She stood at 5'3 with neck length blue hair, brown eyes and a sizable bust and curvy frame. Behind her stood three boys who looked like her minions.

"Baptism?" Naruto questioned as he wasn't familiar with that term exactly, but he had a feeling he did know what it was; but it was probably called something else entirely.

"That's right, you just transferred here. When a Pandora and a limiter agree to become partners, they perform what we call a baptism. Of course this might not be the best place for it; it's much more special if you wait until you're alone," the girl explained. "Unless your into strangers watching," Naruto blinked as he had realized what she was talking about and he huffed lightly.

"And you are?"

"The releaser of Chastity, Miyabi Kannazuki," the girl introduced herself with a tone of voice that was seductive. "I'm a third year," she informed. Naruto however heard Kaho whispering to Kazuya and Arthur how she is actually called the limiter eater, who hunts for cute limiters and baptizes them. Then once she gets bored, she'll take away her stigmata and toss them aside. He also got the gist she wasn't even remotely interested in using her powers to fight Nova, which in code meant she was a whore.

Naruto then noticed Satellizer stand up and began to walk off; Naruto called after her but she ignored him, walking past Miyabi. "Stop right there," Miyabi spoke up causing Satellizer to stop. "Do you actually think a second year can walk away without acknowledging a senior? Is that it?" Satellizer stopped and nodded to her before she continued on.

"Oi, wait up," Naruto called after Satellizer and made his way over to her, but as he passed Miyabi she grabbed his wrist causing him to pause and look at her curiously.

"No why don't you wait up a moment?" she smirked causing Naruto to raise a brow as she said, "I'd be more than willing to let you receive my baptism," Miyabi stated which was heard by Satellizer who had paused in her step. The girl then got closer to Naruto and smiled licking her lips, "So handsome, yet so cute with these adorable whiskers. I would like to be your big sister, I can make your life on campus a much more enjoyable experience,"

"Sorry, I don't like to sleep around with dogs, I might get flees," Naruto said bluntly as he snatched his hand from her. "Plus I'm not interesting in your orgy you call baptism lady," Naruto snorted as he waved her off and began to walk off only for the three limiters to block his way, glaring at him. "You three got a death wish? Outta the way,"

"You stupid bastard!" Miyabi snarled at him. "Did you honestly believe I'd let you walk away unpunished after insulting me?" She glared and Naruto gazed back at her with a bored expression, he however raised a brow as Satellizer was now standing beside Miyabi, her blade at the girls throat.

"If you dare lay even one finger on him, I'll make sure you regret it," Satellizer threatened. Miyabi sneered at Satellizer as she grabbed her arm and slammed her down to the ground, causing a small crater to form. Satellizer gasped out in pain while Miyabi began to call upon her power.

"You've made a clear mistake underestimating me girl! I wonder how best to teach you this valuable lesson. So you'll never be foolish enough to challenge a senior again!" Miyabi grinned as she had several daggers floating around her. "Homing Dagger!" Satellizer jumped back from Miyabi, ready for battle. "And what skills you will entertain me with I wonder," she stated before throwing the daggers at the blond.

Satellizer however deflected each one but Miyabi disappeared and reappeared behind Satellizer, "Try to keep up with my speed!" Miyabi grinned as she moved to stab her enemy. But Satellizer used the same accelerating turn that she used, appearing behind her. It was off instinct Miyabi was able to jump back and avoid the attack that Satellizer dealt.

Naruto watched with interest as Miyabi burst off to meet with Satellizer who burst off as well. There was a clash followed by gusts of wind, then the two met in the air clashing once again. "What a surprise! The accelerating turns an elite skill that's certainly not taught to second years, yet you've already mastered it," Miyabi huffed. "You live up to your reputation! Satellizer El Bridget!"

The two burst off again, clashing, but this time Miyabi received a cut on her face which gushed with blood. This caused her limiters to call her name out of worry while Miyabi fell to her knees and screamed bloody murder. Her limiters left Naruto and went to go help their pandora but she stopped them, finally calming down.

"I didn't expect that, how intriguing. All I planned to do was teach you a little lesson, but we've gone way beyond that now! We're past the point of no return! I'm changing the game you frigid bitch of a second year!" Miyabi insulted as she had a slight insane look in her eye. "I'll force you to dine on a full course of humiliation until you damn well choke!" Miyabi then looked to her limiters who bowed, waiting her command. "Now Ereinbar set!"

Naruto and Satellizer watched as Miyabi lit up and her limiters stood before her, shooting out their palms. "Freezing area!" they yelled causing a field of green to shoot towards them. Satellizer grunted as she felt herself frozen, Naruto simply had his brow twitch out of annoyance.

"Tell me? How do you like the freezing from three limiters at once?" Miyabi chuckled as she walked towards Satellizer. "And here you are without even one limiter, admit it your at my mercy!" Satellizer however growled as she jumped high into the air, surprising Miyabi and her limiters. Naruto was impressed as he continued to watch in silence, "What the hell?! Even if the casting still isn't complete there's no way she should jump like that!"

Satellizer tried to find a way to get out, but she noticed Naruto wasn't moving and landed back on the ground, reaching for him. "Your hand!" she called out to him. Naruto was genuinely surprised and he gave a smile. Reaching out with his own hand he was about to grab it, but a dagger had stabbed her wrist, following by several dagggers stabbing her shoulders and her side. "AH!" Satellizer screamed out as she fell back while Naruto blinked, surprised by the action.

The green field disappeared, and the limiters smirked. "Freezing area, complete," they said in unison. Miyabi laughed as Satellizer couldn't move her body.

"Serves you right paying attention to that boy in the middle of our fight!" Miyabi stated as she stood over Satellizer. "How many ways do you plan on disrespecting me?" with that said she grabbed Satellizer by her hair and glared. "It's not too late to make amends. You could start by begging forgiveness for this terrible wound you've inflicted!" However Satellizer didn't respond only giving her a blank look, which earned a hard punch to the gut and a cough of blood.

"Let her go," Naruto ordered but he was ignored as Miyabi created a dagger and placed it against Satellizer's cheek. The blond took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Obviously you didn't hear me," Naruto muttered, causing Miyabi too look at him with a sneer. "Let her go,"

"Or what?" She wondered. Naruto gazed at her and to her and the limiters shock, he fully turned towards one limiter and in a blur he was gone. Naruto then appeared right beside Miyabi grabbing her wrist, ready to crush it in his hands. "AH!" she screamed in pain before noticing that her limiters were all unconscious as they laid in their own puddles of blood. "W-what the hell?"

"I figured that by now every Pandora on campus heard of Ganessa Roland's defeat by the new transfer," this caused Miyabi's eyes to widen. "Guess I have to make another example," he stated, a demonic grin setting on his face. Miyabi gave a scream of terror as Naruto not only crushed her wrist, but he broke her arm as well before moving her away from Satellizer and kneeing her right in the gut. Miyabi hacked out a lot of blood from the attack and gave a choking sound as Naruto grabbed her by her throat. He then slammed her to the ground, creating a bigger crater than hers from earlier.

As she laid there losing consciousness yet feeling all the pain her body Naruto hovered above her. "Now, repeat after me," he ordered as he held her face with a single hand. "Naruto, can you ever forgive me for being an insufferable whore?" he said. Miyabi coughed out, not able to find her voice. "What? I can't hear you, you need to speak up," Naruto said as he put his hand to his ear. Miyabi gave a groan and another cough in response, "I said speak up!" Naruto snapped as he punched her in the solar plexus, earning her to gasp out more blood.

"Stop this at once!" he heard and Naruto turned his head to Chiffon who stood beside Ticy. Chiffon looked around to see the unconscious limiters and the stunned Satellizer, surprised by Naruto's violence. "I order you to back away from Miyabi this instant! Remember that I'm student council president!" Naruto only gave her a look in response and she was hiding behind Ticy. "Well, it's just a clear violation of school regulations so I would be eternally grateful if he would comply with my instructions right about now,"

Naruto however looked back towards Miyabi, "How come I haven't gotten an answer?" Naruto scowled lightly as he raised his first and Miyabi's eyes widened. "Speak up!" he ordered but he was stopped when he heard Satellizer shout for him to stop, not to mention the fact that there was a freezing area cast upon him which actually made him go tense.

"Naruto, please stop," Satellizer pleaded quite strongly and he glanced to her. "I'm okay, you don't have to kill her. It's going to far," she reasoned. Naruto frowned as he stood up, rolling his neck. He then dusted himself off and stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking off. He ignored the fact Yumi and Elise were once again present, but he did stop for a moment and looked back towards the gates as he saw someone sitting on them. She looked surprised that she was noticed as he studied her.

Once he got his look, he turned back around and went on with his business.

"What is with you?"

Naruto said nothing as he sat in the brig by himself, it was a box that was pitched black and it was cold as well. However he could hear Chiffon's voice over the intercom, questioning him but he had yet to respond. "It's only your second day and you've already sent a second year and a third year student to the medics! Don't you know that the school hierarchy here is absolute?"

The blond once again didn't respond. "You probably don't since it is your second day, but the hierarchy is treated like a military ranking system. It's absolute. The third years aren't going to forgive a second year attacking one of their own, or a first year nearly killing on of their own. Once it' gets out, they will come after you and her!"

Naruto snorted in response. He cared nothing for people demanding respect and thinking they were the boss of him because of their age. Respect was earned not given, and it seemed any upperclassmen with a chip on their shoulder didn't understand that. Well he guessed it would be him having to give them a lesson of humility. Perhaps he could even get a bit of amusement from it. So with that said,

"Let them come."

A week. He spent an entire week in that damn brig and he most likely slept the entire time, it was a good long rest he needed. All the brig was, was a glorified time out. It was a time to reflect on his misdeeds, which he didn't do. Instead most of the time as he slept he thought about Satellizer, and Kazuya Aoi; but mainly Satellizer.

She was rather interesting in his eyes, she wasn't a tsundere she just had a tough exterior, Naruto was pretty sure it was because she was lonely. Though it was small, he could feel her joy when he joined her for lunch, not to mention her nervousness. While she wasn't a complete shy fainting mess like someone he knew, she had her moments from the short time he had spent with her.

He honestly wanted to talk with her more, get a feel for who she really was and not who people said she was. All he heard was that she was dangerous, cold, ruthless and untouchable. But he only saw that in battle, outside of that she just seemed like a girl who happened to be an introvert. He had wondered if that was her nature in general, but then he decided not to assume and just find out. So that's what he was going to do, he was going to hang out with Satellizer as much as he could.

Then his thoughts had shifted to Kazuya Aoi, who was the younger brother of Kazuha Aoi. There was a facial feature wise, there was resemblance there definitely, but so far that's where it ended. He would have to do more observing before he made an opinion about the kid, however he was sure that the freezing area was cast by him. The feel of it was similar to the feel he got from Kazuha whenever she used her powers, it was unique. Which mean that was another thing he would have to observe.

He also thought a bit more on this school hierarchy. It was clear to him that the staff were not really in charge, only when it came to students possibly losing their lives. He could have very well killed Miyabi before Chiffon, Elise or Yumi showed up and there would have been nothing they could have done. So while Pandora battles were breaking the rules, it was basically allowed until a point.

Perhaps maybe to allow the Pandora to test and grow their skills outside of training and the carnival? There hadn't been any Nova attacking lately, so besides a training simulation how else would they test their skills? While Naruto felt that was perfectly understandable, he also felt that they should just let it be and not say battles was against the rules. In fact it would be much better if Pandora could battle each other regularly for the ranks outside of the carnival, regulated battles at least.

But then again what did he know? However what he did know was that if this school hierarchy came after him, then he would not run away or cower from their advances. In fact he would gracefully accept the challenge and show them who truly was the new boss on campus.

"Naruto Uzumaki,"

Speak of the devil.

Naruto stopped in his tracks as he gave a look towards the girl who spoke his name. The girl was quite pretty, having back length red hair and bluish green eyes. She has long sideburns reaching past her shoulder and bangs right above her eyes. She stood at 5'5 with a slender physique. Her expression was cold and bitter, and he could feel anger and annoyance directed towards him not to mention a deep loathing within.

The blond looked at her as she stepped into his line of sight. "My name is Ingrid Bernstein," she introduced. "You've probably heard of me," 

"Lady, I have no damn clue who you are. But is there something you want? I'm kinda in a hurry to get to my bed, it's been moaning my name for a week now," he muttered tiredly. Though he had no trouble sleeping on the ground, the bed was way better.

"I'm a third year, and I'm known around here as the Protector of Order," she stated with Naruto giving her a bored look. "I use my abilities to punish those who sow chaos, troublemakers like you for example," Ingrid scoffed lightly earning narrowed eyes. "As a Pandora, I defend order with my...HEY! I'm talking to you!"

"Yeah, and I'm tired," Naruto told her as he walked off waving her off carelessly. "You pandora talk too much, it's kind of annoying ttebayo," he grumbled. Ingrid snarled as she watched Naruto walk away from her, summoning her weapons she gave a roar.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Ingrid screamed. As she was about to slice Naruto in two, she was surprised when he had spun around and was holding her back with a single finger. "W-what the hell?" Naruto gazed at her with a bored look but she could tell from the look in his eye he was not in the mood.

"Look, I just got out from being in the brig for a week for nearly killing the third year whore," Naruto reminded. "I am not so keen on going back so fast, but if you are going to push me to that point, then be my guest," Naruto warned. With a simply push back, Ingrid was sent flying. Though she landed with a skid and gazed at Naruto with curiosity.

So the rumors about him were true, he was basically a male pandora, but really really strong if he was able to stop her attack with a single finger. Ingrid debated whether she should continue or not, even though a part of her felt her life would be forfeit if she did. So with that thought, she put away her weapon.

"Find yourself a Pandora by noon tomorrow," Ingrid ordered and he raised a brow. "You will suffer for what you've done. You and your Pandora both," Ingird told him before she turned and walked off. Naruto simply gazed after her before he turned around and walked off as well, giving a mutter.

"She needs to get laid."

"What was that sound just now?"

"Beats me, but tell it to keep it down," Naruto told his friends as he laid on the couch trying to take a nap while they had tea and cookies. However Kazuya stood up and looked out the window he then walked to the balcony and saw Satellizer and Ingrid battling.

"Um Naruto?"

"What?"

"It's Satellizer,"

Naruto's eyes opened and he didn't have a very pleased look on his face. Standing up he walked outside to stand on the balcony besides Kazuya and looked down to see Ingrid was indeed fighting with Satellizer, and winning too. Satellizer used accelerator, going faster than her last fight but Ingrid never moved.

Instead she blocked Satellizer's strike with her own weapon, causing it to shatter upon impact. With a gasp Satellizer leapt away from Ingrid. "I must admit you executed that move pretty well, but it's a pity you only seem to know the accelerator turn. It's the most basic speed-specialization type at our disposal. It's common knowledge among the third years," Ingrid scoffed as her power suddenly exploded from her body. "In other words it's completely useless against a Pandora like me! Tempest Turn!"

Four Ingrids were present and they all blurred around Satellizer who tried to counter. But instead she was hit each time hard, sending her crashing against the ground, seemingly unconscious. "Don't tell me you passed out already," Ingrid stated as she grabbed Satellizer by her hair. She was then distracted by her Limiter showing up, allowing Satellizer to smack her hand away and back flip away. "You're not giving up huh? You don't have a chance in hell of winning this fight, you have to know that. I even gave you a chance to find a limiter and you ambushed me and that's why I'm going to engage the Ereinbar set and wipe you off the face of the earth,"

Satellizer didn't respond as she simply stood up and Ingrid chuckled humorlessly. "Fine I'll give you one last chance, seeing as how we're next to the first year boys dormitory, if you can find someone stupid enough to be your limiter I'll wait till the baptism has taken place," Ingrid offered before looking up the her audience. "Well boys? Will none of you come to the aid of the Untouchable Queen?!"

There was no answer, just silence. "Looks like your out of luck, now Leo!" Ingrid ordered as she got into battle position.

"Just a sec," they heard and looked up to the level three balcony to see Naruto standing beside Kazuya. Without any care, Naruto jumped off the balcony causing their eyes to go wide at the action. But to their surprise he landed perfectly fine and walked to stand beside Satellizer. "I'll become Satellizer's limiter," Naruto declared which made said Pandora looked surprised while Ingrid frowned.

"Really you come to her defense?" Ingrid scoffed with Naruto giving her a blank look. "Very well then, I suppose it works for the both of you considering she needs a Limiter and you need a Pandora. You can expeirence your fate together then!"

"What are you doing here? I don't need your help, I got this," Satellizer told Naruto and he shook his head as he took a few steps forward. "Uzumaki!"

"I know you don't need my help Satellizer. But right now this isn't about you," Naruto informed causing her to look confused. "This girl approached me earlier, threatening me. I was warned that the hierarchy at this school would come after me, and my response was to let them come," Naruto smirked as he glanced back to her. "Now what kind of badass would I be if I ran away after making such a comment?"

Ingrid growled as Naruto faced her, and to all's confusion, there was a puff of smoke around his hand. Once it was gone it revealed his sheathed Muramasa Katana, Naruto then shouldered it and he beckoned Ingrid to come at him with a wave. "Let's get this over with, you're cutting into my sleep,"

"You arrogant bastard! Leo! Form the Ereinbar set!" Ingrid ordered. Leo nodded his head and the Ereinbar set activated, Naruto and Satellizer watching in slight interest. Leo then threw his hand out causing a freezing and Ingrid pushed off the ground towards Naruto. "End of the line Uzumaki!"

Naruto kept his eyes focused on Ingrid, and just as the freezing area was set, he blurred out of sight. Ingrid was taken off guard as Naruto matched her blow, his sheathed Katana fighting clashing with her blade. She was then surprised as he pushed her back then managed to round kick her in the face, sending her crashing to the ground. He landed on the ground and waited for Ingrid to get back up.

She stood up and growled charging at Naruto. As she ran towards him he simply avoided her strikes before kneeing her in the stomach causing her to keel over. He then grabbed the back of her hair and threw her way, and as he did so he gave a strong wave of his weapon. Ingrid gave a scream of pain as cuts appeared all over her body, ripping her clothes to shreds. "Ingrid!" Leo called out to his partner as she fell to the ground. Naruto continued to stand still as he waited for her to give him a better fight.

"Damn you," Ingrid muttered before she gave a fierce glare at him. "Damn you for disrupting the natural order of things!" With that she gave a roar and charged at Naruto, bringing down her blade. Naruto however deflected it with his own wave then he raised his leg and stomped on her chest, sending her flying right back. "You will submit!" Ingrid screamed as she blew off the ground towards Naruto.

The blond remained silent as he pushed off the ground and met her blow. He then pushed away her first weapon with his other arm then used the same arm to deliver a right hook to her face, sending her tumbling to the ground. "Freezing!" Leo roared as he threw out his hand, a green field shooting towards Naruto. Naruto looked towards the caster just as Ingrid was managing to get up. The blond then hummed in thought before he turned and once again blurred out of sight just as Ingrid caught sight of him.

She was able to piece together what he was doing and her eyes went wide, "Leo! Move!" she yelled but it was too late as Naruto was already upon him. "Leo!" Ingrid screamed as Naruto had backhanded Leo so hard that the boy went flying, slamming into a nearby pole. He was unconscious by the time he hit the ground, Ingrid possessing wide eyes. "L-leo?"

"Now," Naruto turned to Ingrid with a raised brow. "Will you give me a better fight?" he asked. Ingrid gave a scream of rage before she activated the stigmata on her back, going Pandora mode. The blond wasn't impressed but he readied himself; Ingrid gave a wave of her blade, and there was a gust of wind that had attempted to slice Naruto's cheek, but that didn't happen. Though it did gain his interest, as he smirked. "About time,"

With a small glint of excitement in his eyes, he beckoned for Ingrid to come face him. Ingrid gave another wave but Naruto avoided as he stepped to the side, then stepped forward. Ingrid was caught off guard as Naruto was now before her, bringing down his sword. Ingrid scowled as she moved to block the attack however she grunted in pain as she felt her back slashed instead. Her eyes widened as she saw the Naruto in front of her fade away, meaning it was an after image.

Ignoring the pain and the wound, she leapt forward then turned around. Lunging at him she clashed with him several times but each time she could feel her blades giving away, as if they were breaking. Naruto gave a frown as he was now bored with this, and with a simple wave of his arm, both Ingrid's weapons were knocked out of her hand. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Naruto who extended his other hand and had it right before her face. Cocking back his finger, he released it, flicking her right in the center of her forehead.

Ingrid felt her head had literally been knocked off her shoulders as that was went zooming off first. Everyone was basically in shock as Ingrid then crashed against a brick wall, unconscious. Dispelling his weapon, Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned around, heading to his room. As he walked off he stopped as Satellizer softly called his name. Turning his head towards her, he saw that she had a blush on her face.

"T-thank you," she whispered. Naruto simply stared at her before giving a nod; without anything else he walked off. While he did so, he once again ignored the looks and the emotions around him. He gave a mutter of,

"What a boring match."


	5. Freezing x Naruto Ch 3

**Chapter 3**

"You know what they've been calling you right?"

"No, I don't pay attention to gossip, and whose they?" Naruto wondered as he piled his food on this his 4th plate, Kaho, Kazuya and Arthur watching him as they too got their food. The blond then took a coconut shrimp and gave a moan at the taste, "So good,"

"They as in the student body!" Kaho told him and he glanced to her then looked around to notice he had been getting looks. "They've been calling you The Invincible King," Kaho informed and he blinked as he actually turned to look at her, confused. "Well because you have faced against three upper classmen and not once have you actually been hit!"

"Not to mention you dominate them in less than five minutes," Arthur muttered with Kazuya nodding his head in agreement. "You beat Ganessa with a single strike, you basically pulverized Miyabi, then you toyed with Ingrid before finishing her off with a single flick to the forehead," Arthur explained and Naruto hummed from the memory.

"You haven't even been wounded, have you?" Kazuya asked and Naruto scratched his cheek in thought but slowly shook his head. "Exactly, hence the Invincible. But why the King? I'm curious," Kazuya muttered as he looked towards Kaho and Arthur.

"Well because every time he's fought it's been by Satellizer's side. And Naruto just has this vibe of a King ya know?" Kaho shrugged. "And since your not just any normal limiter, and want to be Satellizer's they've paired you together. The Invincible King and The Untouchable Queen, actually it fits," she muttered.

"Well I'm not one for labels or titles, but whatever," Naruto shrugged as he grabbed his plate and sat down at the table. "I haven't even done enough for them to dub me as King of anything, haven't even started my pranks too," he muttered mostly to himself. He would need to start drawing up ideas, this school seemed a bit stiff, so pranks would be good. Naruto did notice however that his three friends went silent which made him pay closer attention.

He then noticed that Satellizer was walking up to the table, and he swallowed his food. He gave her a greeting smile and she returned it with her stoic expression, "Naruto, can I speak with you in private?" she asked. Naruto blinked but nodded his head and stood up following after her.

"Don't touch my food,"

"So what's up?"

Satellizer took a quiet breath as she turned to face Naruto, the two of them once again on the roof. Naruto was waiting patiently for Satellizer to say something, but he didn't need to wait any longer because she had grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek, gaining his interest. She continued to caress it against her cheek and she gave a relaxed sigh. "I knew it, it's different with you," she said quietly and he paid close attention. "When you touch me, it doesn't make me feel bad. It's never happened before, never."

"You know Satellizer, you're really beautiful," Naruto said offhandedly which surprised her to the point she turned away with a blush. "I'm not saying it to be smart or charming, I'm just saying it because it's a fact. And I think you're really cute with those glasses of yours," he grinned goofily. Satellizer blushed a bit harder and turned around walking up to the fence. "I don't know, there's a different feeling with you than any girl here ttebayo," he said in a sheepish way.

"You are way different from all the other limiters on campus," Satellizer stated, causing him to blink. "You can fight, which means you don't need to cast a freezing area, but you could if you wanted too, right?" she asked. Naruto became slightly more serious but he simply nodded. "You don't need an Ereinbar set, your skills are plenty,"

Naruto remained silent for a moment before he gave a chuckle, "Nope I don't need a freezing area, those don't work on me anyway. Even Kazuya's, though I wonder how he does it," Naruto muttered to himself. "My way of casting a freezing is going to battle, that's how I can aid a Pandora I guess. I'm not much of a sideline guy anyway," 

"I've decided," Satellizer spoke causing him to pause. "I'll do it, I hereby agree to make you my limiter, Naruto," She told him. Naruto blinked but he gave a small smile and walked up to her. He grabbed her hands, making her blush even more as his smile widened.

"You don't have too if you don't want too, Satellizer," Naruto reminded her, though he was a bit surprised she shook her head. It was obvious to him that companionship was new to this girl and it was real sudden, he didn't want to get her out of her comfort zone. He was still new after all.

"I do," Satellizer agreed. "But I can't baptize you, okay?" she said shyly, looking away as the wind blew. "As long as you don't mind that..."

"No worries," Naruto cut her off, which surprised her. "If it makes you comfortable you don't ever have to baptize me. If it makes you happy Satellizer, then I will most likely do it," he grinned. Satellizer gave a soft smile with a nod.

"Thank you, Naruto. You're very kind,"

"You sure like Burger Queen huh?"

Satellizer gave a nod with a happy smile as she ate her second burger while Naruto was on his fourth, not to mention having his plates from earlier. Between them there were at least sixteen which were more than enough for them to share, Satellizer was actually quite surprised that Naruto was eating more than her, she wondered where he put it all.

"Um, Naruto, are you busy tonight?" She asked a bit nervously. The blond boy looked at her and shook his head as he chewed, he didn't even have to think about it. His homework had been done, and he simply was going to do some training, but if Satellizer wanted to make plans he had no problems with it. "Then...would you um...like too..." she couldn't finish her sentence becoming to nervous while Naruto waited patiently. "Never mind,"

The blond hummed before he jumped a bit out of surprise as Satellizer gave a curse then slammed her burger down, standing straight up with a nervous yet confident expression. "I would be honored, if you would come up to my room tonight!" Naruto blinked before scratching his cheek and swallowing. Chucking a bit sheepishly, he gave an answer,

"Um, yeah sure,"

"I think she's warming up to me,"

Naruto muttered to himself as he trekked to the girl's dormitory. He gave a small smile as he admired that she pushed past her nerves to ask him, which was apparently a big deal to her. Maybe she wanted help with some homework or something, he doubted it considering he took her for the really smart type.

Perhaps this was more of a way for them to get to know each other privately, just hanging out. He didn't mind at all, he did it mostly with Kaho, Kazuya and Arthur; he really didn't mind hanging out with Satellizer considering how beautiful she was.

"Yo, Naruto!" he heard and turned to see that Arthur and Kaho were walking together. The blond gave a wave to them as they caught up with him. "Where you headed?" Arthur wondered.

"To Satellizer, we're hanging out," he shrugged as they walked. Kaho and Arthur were surprised by this, before he noticed something. "Where's Kazuya?" he wondered.

"Oh he needed to talk to a teacher about something, he's going to meet up with us at Kaho's," Arthur informed with Naruto nodding. "So since your going to hang out with the Untouchable Queen, what did you guys talk about that was so important?" he questioned.

"She agreed for me to be her limiter, but she doesn't want a baptism," Naruto answered which shocked both Arthur and Kaho. "What's wrong with that?"

"Because without the Stigmata how are you even a pair?" Kaho wondered. "There won't be any proof. Why doesn't she want to make it official? If you ask me, I think she's just using you for your power," She huffed.

"I'm with Hiiragi on this one," Arthur stated with Naruto keeping straight. "I mean think about it, your the only Limiter on campus who can actually go toe to toe and win against a third year Pandora like Ingrid. I bet that Satellizer is only using you so she won't have to fight, I mean why would she with you fighting for her?" Arthur explained. "Satellizer isn't going to do right by you, so turn her down. You deserve better than that,"

"You guys are forgetting the fact that I asked to be her Limiter, she didn't ask me. And second, I can sense intentions, and that's not hers. Plus she invited me to her room, that's where I'm headed remember?"

"Wait! You said nothing about going to her room!"

"Yeah!" Kaho stated, the two once again in shock causing him to roll his eyes. "Naruto do you understand that when a Pandora chooses her Limiter, she invites him to her room. It's like tradition. The guys certainly approve, because if you're gonna work as a team, you have to get nice and close to your Pandora. The big sisters have to make sure the little brothers needs are taken care of,"

Naruto blinked but he shook her head, Satellizer didn't seem like the type in the least bit. "I still remember my first room invite with Ganessa...kinda," Arthur chuckled. "I might have gotten liquored up first, I was out like a light until morning." This earned a laugh from Naruto and a glare from Kaho while Arthur looked annoyed. "Official or not, at least the Untouchable Queen gave you a room invite,"

"Still without a baptism, you know it's bad news, right Naruto?" Kaho asked. Naruto didn't answer as they had reached the girls dormitory. "Think things over for a sec! Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Stop worrying ttebayo!" Naruto sighed before he gave a grin, "Things will be fine, see ya," he then closed his eyes and hummed as he walked off, however he blinked as he bumped into something. Taking a step back, he opened them and looked to see he had run into a girl. "Whoa, my bad," he muttered.

"You should watch where you're going first year," he heard and this made him grunt as he dusted himself and looked at the three girls that stood on the stairs, blocking his way. Naruto didn't say anything as he kept walking but he felt his arm grabbed, making him stop.

"Hold on, you're that kid. Yeah the guy who can fight like a Pandora and begging to be Satellizer's limiter," the girl said. Naruto gave her a look and first noticed her significant bust size, it was quite large. She had tan skin, and medium length orange hair that reaches to her waist and has a clip in her left side of her head. She was wearing a different version of the uniform, as hers has a short shirt with short sleeves and tied under her bresats which leaves her midriff bare. She also wore blue denim shorts instead of a skirt, and boots instead the school shoes and long stockings. Lastly she wore leather gloves, and stood at 5'8 with a slender yet busty physique.

"Oh, so you're the new student, the Invincible King, right?" he heard and looked to the girl who scolded him. She stood at 5'7 with pale skin, dark brown eyes, and red hair that reaches past her neck and has two long strands of it that reaches past her to her knees. She also had a slender phsyique with an average sized bust. "Well you are quite to look at," she smirked as she got in Naruto's space and looked him over, finding him quite handsome. "So am I to believe that "Her Highness" has consented to be paired with you?" 

"I don't see how that is any of your business, but yeah," Naruto answered as he had his hands stuffed in his pockets. The girl scowled as she turned around then gave a small smile.

"That's just marvelous, isn't it girls?" she asked her friends and Naruto looked towards the last girl. She wasn't very much to look at, as she stood at 5'7 with dark blue hair, stripped in a ponytail that reaches past her neck. Green eyes, and a large bust that could be comparable with Satellizer's. "You know what? Since we're all here, how about we help you celebrate your big night?"

"Not interested," Naruto refused as he began to walk off, ignoring the irritated looks the three gave him. He stopped when the red head got in his way with a glare and he returned it with a bored expression. "Move,"

"Do you not know who I am first year?" She demanded and he raised a brow. "I am Audrey Duval! 3rd ranked second year! You will not be mouthing off to your seniors!" she snapped. Naruto stared at her before he looked between the three of them.

"You obviously have a bone to pick, it's not with me but Satellizer," Naruto stated which made them glare at him harder. "I could feel her your bloodlust, and quite frankly, it's appealing," Naruto smirked lightly. "Your names?"

"Trish McKenzie,"

"Aika Takeuchi,"

"Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced himself. "Now, I'm giving you one last chance to step aside and let me through. You are holding me up from a very important meeting," Naruto said as he looked back down at Audrey. "Step aside, or face the consequences,"

"Who the fuck do you think you are first year!?" Trish demanded. "You obviously don't know what fear is! So we are going to show you! Volt Weapon deploy!" Trish yelled just as Audrey stepped back and deployed her weapon as did Aika. Naruto watched as they had their weapons, Trish with two broad swords, Audrey with a double bladed scythe and Aika with a chained flail.

Naruto chuckled as he rolled his neck, "Very well. I decided to forgo training today, but I guess you three can give me a warm up," he smirked as he called his sheathed sword. The three watched as he slowly drew it, allowing them to see the sharp shiny blade. "Come then, allow me to put you in your place," 

"Rah!" Trish roared as she leapt at Naruto, the blond easily deflected her first strike then grabbed her second sword by the blade with two fingers. Her eyes widened as he snapped the blade completely. As a response blood exploded from her back, shocking her two friends. As her body went limp, Naruto pushed her away with his sword before he ran her through, "Uhgk!" she coughed up blood.

"Trish!" Audrey screamed as Naruto ripped out his sword. Audrey gave a roar of her own as she lunged at Naruto waving her scythe at him, however he continued to avoid her strikes before he deflected the next attack. Aika then came from behind Naruto, throwing her flail at him. The blond disappeared from view and appeared behind Aika whose eyes widened; as she turned around then moved to jump from him her eyes popped out of her head a large slash impacted her chest and her blood spewed from the wound. "Aika!"

Naruto glanced back and he ducked under Audrey's swings, as well as side stepping them. Audrey gave a roar as she brought up her scythe then brought down upon him, instead of hitting him, she had hit the ground. Naruto then was behind her and her body froze as he stabbed through her heart. Audrey's blood ran cold as she could feel the excruciating pain; not to mention she looked down to see the blade sticking out of her chest. Naruto got closer to her ear and she heard him whisper,

"You lose."

Audrey blinked and she realized she was staring at the sun, slowly looking around she saw that Trish was on her knees with a zoned out fearful look, then looked to Aika who was balled up on the ground holding herself as she cried. Inspecting herself, she saw no injuries of any sort on her however her cheeks were wet, probably stained from tears.

The girl then slowly looked behind her to see Naruto walking off, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He didn't speak or even look back, he just kept walking as if they were irrelevant, probably because they were. Audrey then realized that what she had witnessed was a terrible dream, a nightmare even, yet she was wide awake. From this experience she knew one thing...

Don't mess with Naruto Uzumaki.


	6. Sword Art Online x Naruto Ch 1

**Chapter I**

 _November 6th, 2022_

"I had to come see you today, little brother,"

The sun floated high in the sky broadcasting its light across the city. However, despite how bright the light was, it didn't brighten the mood of one Naruto Uzumaki as he stood over the grave of his adoptive little brother.

He was the only person in the cemetery, having set down a bouquet of midnight flowers beside the grave which had the engraving of " _Kazuto Kirigaya, Oct 7th 2008-June 6th 2021_ ". Naruto stood there with a small sad smile on his face before he began speaking, "Suguha doesn't know I came today, I didn't want her missing school today ya know? I can miss all I want," he chuckled before going silent.

He was silent for a good twenty minutes before he spoke again, simply allowing the nice breeze to blow as he stood in comfortable silence, lost in his own thoughts. "Oh! I nearly forgot! You remember that game we beta'd together? SAO? Well it's finally launching today," Naruto grinned. "Plus I was able to hack into the system and change a few things you know? Make it a bit easier so I can get to the hundredth floor. It's going to be fun,"

Silence was his response which made him frown a bit. "I miss you bro, Suguha too. She finally stopped crying a few months back, I've been helping her get through it. Oh and she's been doing really good with her Kendo too! If she keeps getting better, soon enough she'll be the regional champion! You'd be proud of her," Naruto smiled before he gave a sigh, running his hand through his golden locks.

"I better get going, Suguha is most likely going to want to make sure I see her off. I'll talk to you later bro," Naruto clapped his hands together closed his eyes and said a silent prayer before he bowed and turned around, heading home.

"What took you so long?"

Naruto blinked as he turned the corner to enter his estate to see his adoptive younger sister sitting on the porch with an impatient expression, her arms crossed under her budding chest while she tapped her foot. "Hehe, Sorry, this black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long route. Then I came across this old lady who needed help crossing the street and..."

"Ah! I don't want to hear anymore! You and your excuses!" Suguha growled before she punched him in the chest and kept moving forward. "Whatever, I'm going to practice, I'll see you later," she grumbled and was about to pass by him before she stopped then turned around and gave him a kiss on his whiskered cheek. Naruto blinked in surprise and she ran off, with a small smile on his face which left him with a small smile as well.

Without saying much else he walked into the house and headed to his room. When he arrived he gave a sigh and took off his jacket and his shoes before sitting down in the chair and logging onto his computer, searching for something in particular. As he did so, his mind began to wander.

Now you are probably wondering how and why is Naruto Uzumaki the adopted older brother of Kazuto and Suguha Kirigaya. Well the answer is, because he was adopted by their family when he was younger, at the age of seven, which was ten years ago.

But what nobody knows besides Naruto, is that he isn't part of this world...technically. He is from a time that has long been forgotten, with himself being the only proof of it's existence. Naruto doesn't know how long ago the reign of Shinobi had been taking place, sometimes he barely remembers himself. But what he did remember was fighting against Sasuke for the last time to free the biju since the bastard had plunged the world into another war shortly after the third shinobi war against Akatsuki.

He had been twenty three at the time, married to two women and engaged to two more. His first child had just been born, then Sasuke called him out. Their fight lasted for three days, with them being in equal power. Both having enough they put their all into one final attack, then there was a bright light.

When he woke up he was not too far from a highway in the body of a child. There was no explanation of why he had de-aged, no sign that his family lived on, no sign that shinobi lived on. For seven years he was left with no answers, until he had went hiking with Kazuto and fell down the side of a hill.

He was then greeted by what he assumed was the last remaining remnant of Hagaromo Otsutsuki. There were no words shared between them, just contact; with a tap to his forehead, Naruto was quickly briefed of what became of his time, his people, his family. He saddened him so, to know his three children grew up without their father, and that their mothers refused to love anyone else besides him.

Sasuke had died as a result of the battle, and once his forces were abolished and the biju were set free, a very long lasting peace settled over his people. Soon the need for Shinobi dissipated, the use of chakra deteriorated. The technology simply grew and grew till it is what it is today. Within one hundred years, the reign of Shinobi was no more.

Along with the touch, Naruto was given knowledge, power. A power that if he took the time to cultivate, train and shape, he could be come the god of this world. But he felt no desire to be so, he just wanted to live the rest of his days in peace; but knowing his double sided luck, he wouldn't get what he wanted. No, once again he would have to fight for what he desired. But then again, that was the only thing he knew how to do.

However, he had no desire to be party of any kind of military or whatever. Though he enjoyed battle, fighting in a military for any country that wasn't Konoha, didn't interest him in the slightest. Over the years, he began to build a negative view on the humans of today. Yes there was peace, but it was a false peace, an "at the moment" peace; a peace that could be shattered so easily if one of the world leaders daughter was assassinated by a mysterious assailant. Then the world is thrown into war and chaos.

It was quite...immature if he had to say so himself. So instead of worrying about the worlds problems, he simply spent his days spending time with his adopted family. He helped Suguha develop her skill in Kendo and martial arts, and he played video games with Kazuto and develop computers with him.

Then everything went down hill when Kazuto gained a mysterious illness. At first the thought was cancer, but it turned out it was something older and more powerful than cancer. There was still no name for it. One day Kazuto was fine, the next he could barely walk. Within two weeks, he was bed ridden not able to speak. After a month, his brother had died in his sleep, a small smile on his face.

Though Suguha took it hard, Naruto took it the hardest. The only person he considered a brother was Sasuke, and he was one fucked up brother. So when he gains a brother who wasn't fucked up, actually pretty cool and looked up to him; of course he was ecstatic. Only for that same brother to be claimed by some illness that no one ever heard of.

It had taken him a good week before he finally said a single word. It was hard to comfort Suguha and his adoptive mother when he himself was having trouble. But he pushed past, and they have been okay at best as of late. However, he needed an outlet, he needed a way to release his frustrations in a non-negative way.

Sword Art Online, would do just the thing.

"Okay, I think everything is ready," he muttered to himself once he clicked on the mouse then looked to his nerve gear helmet to see the lights were glowing different colors. After a few minutes the colors became a solid orange color and a pop-up screen appeared. Naruto smirked as he looked at the character design.

Twenty minutes passed and he was done, positive he liked the arrangements he had. Naruto didn't see the point of walking into a new game only to be already god level, where was the fun in that? However, he knows how frustrating it is to walk into a game and take several months to even be half way good while other players are near god mode within a week.

So he simply tweaked a few characteristics to put him above most, yet still give him _plenty_ of room to improve. Looking over everything once more to make sure all was set and ready he stood up stretched and left the room, deciding to make a plate of food for Suguha and his mother when they returned home from their respective activities.

Once he ate his sandwich he walked back into his room and closed the door. He slipped on the nerve gear head set and got into his bed, taking a few deep breaths. Closing his eyes, he spoke out.

"Link Start!"

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw he was standing in front of a stone statue, he then looked at the ground, then at his hands. With a smirk he flexed them and rolled his neck and his shoulders. He then looked at his neck and gave a sigh of relief when he saw his precious necklace that was given to him by Tsunade was still in place. Which meant if that mod worked, then the others surely should be working as well.

His attention was suddenly given to the other players that began to appear, and realized he was on floor one: Town of Beginnings. Humming to himself he walked around a bit, taking in the appearances of everybody around, to see they were all attractive, and he figured that was because of the game.

He then found himself a mirror and gave a sigh of relief, glad to know he still looked exactly the same. 5'11, with messy shoulder length golden locks, a light tan complexion, three whisker marks on each cheek and fangs protruding from his upper lip. For his outfit he simply wore a sleeveless orange shirt with white bandages around his wrists, black pants and black boots.

Now he just needed to find a place where he could find out some personal information without people sniffing around. With a smirk he took off running, causing wind to blow hard and left up a few skirts. As he ran he heard someone calling after him, which made him slow down then stop. Turning a bit he saw a male player with pink hair and wearing a red bandanna come towards him, out of breath.

"Man, you move like you know your way around, were you in the beta test?" Naruto nodded his head in response. "Todays my first day, so could like give me tips on the lower floors?" the man wondered. Naruto gave him an unsure look and the man clapped his hands in pleading. "Please man? I'm begging ya! My names Klein, nice to meet ya,"

"Alright then, I'm Naruto," The blond introduced with a smile. "If you really want some tips, follow me," Naruto ordered and Klein nodded, following after the blond player.

"GAH!" Klein shouted in pain as he was thrown pack onto the ground, holding his stomach. Naruto stood off to the side gazing at the wild boar with a look of amusement and annoyance.

"C'mon bro, you can't feel any pain," he said the man. Klein blinked realizing he wasn't feeling any pain. "Remember I said the first move is the most important? I meant it," he told Klein as the man stood up as Naruto gazed at his health bar which was yellow.

"Easy for you to say," Klein grumbled as he scratched the back of his head and looked back towards the boar which was grazing. Naruto said nothing as he picked up a decent sized rock and chucked his hand back. "He won't stand still!"

"If you do your initial motion right, and activate a sword skill at the right time. The system pretty much guarantee's a sure hit," Naruto started and began explaining more as he threw the rock at the boar which made it mad once it hit. It then charged Naruto but he easily stepped over it and blocked it before kicking it towards Klein who charged forward with a sword skill attack, destroying the monster.

"There see? Not that hard once you get the hang of it," Naruto shrugged as he fist bumped with Klein. "But that boar is pretty weak like slimes in other games, wait till you get to the mid level bosses, or even the bosses! Oh! I'm so excited!" Naruto cheered with a grin, which made Klein look at him.

"You...like fighting?"

"Like it? I love it! I like fighting strong opponents mostly ya know? I also like being able to decimate my enemies too, but especially fighting strong opponents. If they can make me sweat, then their good in my book," Naruto laughed.

"Wow, you're insane," Klein said sarcastically which made Naruto give him a look of annoyance before he waved it off. "So this game, does it have lots of skills or..."

"Infinite number of skills, just no magic," Naruto answered. "A skill can reach level 1000 and once you do that, it's maxed out. I plan to maxing out just about every skill and conquering the 100th floor," Naruto smiled as he gazed up into the sky.

"That's pretty ambitious of you, why such a high goal? If you don't mind me asking. Are you one of those players who wish to gods and high ranked or whatever?" Klein wondered and Naruto shook his head.

"No, when I beta'd this game, I was with my brother. We only got so high before the test was over, and when it was, I promised him when the game came out we would conquer the game together. But now it's just me, but I always keep my promises, even when I don't want too," Naruto shrugged.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Klein muttered as he gazed at Naruto. "So, do you plan to beat this game by yourself or form a party?"

Naruto was silent for a moment before he gave a shrug. "I don't know yet, I wouldn't be adverse to making a guild, or forming a party, but I also wouldn't mind going in by myself ya know? Whatever happens, happens," Naruto answered. "So, you want to keep going?"

"Oh hells ya!"

"Hey, mind if I ask how far you got into the beta?"

Naruto glanced away from the sunset to Klein who was sitting on the ground with a curious expression. "Well in a couple of months, my brother and I only got to floor eight. But now I'm pretty sure I can get past that within a few weeks, a month tops. Want to go do some more hunting?" he wondered.

"Hell ya! But, I'm starving," Klein chuckled sheepishly which made Naruto blink then laugh. "Good thing I ordered a pizza for 5:30," Klein smirked.

"Wow, good planning. I guess it is getting pretty late, my sister should be home soon, so I'll log out too, to check on her," Naruto hummed.

"Hey, I was going to meet up with some people I know from another game. I don't know what you're up to after this, but if you want you can friend them and hang with us," Klein offered which caused Naruto to hum in thought.

"I'll give it some thought, thanks though," Naruto smiled and Klein shook his head as he had a thankful smile on his face.

"No way, I should be the one doing all the thanking, one of these days I'll pay you back for all your help," Klein stated and Naruto gave a chuckle with a nod. "Thanks for everything man, really," Klein stated as he held out his fist.

Naruto accepted it and fist bumped him back before he gained an idea, "Hey about we friend each other? That way we can meet up whenever," he suggested and Klein nodded in agreement. Activating the menu, Naruto sent Klein a friend request which the man accepted.

Both then went to the main screen and scrolled down and found something rather strange. "Where the hell is the log out button?" Naruto muttered to himself as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well there's bound to be some bugs considering it's the first day out of beta. Bet the serve people are freaking out right now," Klein joked. But Naruto didn't share the humor as he felt something was going wrong. "Wait oh no!" Klein exclaimed as he saw the time, as it was five till five-thirty. "My teriyaki Pizza and ginger ale!"

"Just contact the game master," Naruto suggested but was told nothing was happening. And when he did it himself, nothing was happening for him either. "And there's no other way out of logging out besides going through the menu. We're stuck in this game till the servers figure their shit out," he resigned. "I just wonder why they haven't made an announcement,"

Suddenly their attention was given to sound of the ringing bell, and before they knew it, there suddenly teleported back into the square, with all the other players arriving as well. Naruto looked up to the sky to see the blinking red square which said 'Warning'. Within moments it began to spread all over the sky in a dome form.

From the cracks red ooze began to leak until it formed some kind of red blob and from the blob shaped a giant character wearing a hooded red cloak.

"Attention players! I welcome you, to my world!" The Game master spoke, which caused Naruto's eyes to narrow. "My name is Akihiko Kayaba. And of this moment, I am in control of this world. I'm pretty sure you all have noticed the logout button is missing from your main menu's. That is no bug, no glitch, this is how Sword Art Online was designed to be,"

"You can not log yourself out of SAO, and no one can remove the nerve gear from your head either. Doing so will result in your death. Despite my warning, there have been several instances were family and friends have attempted at removing the nerve gear. As a result the game has 213 less players than when it began; deleted from both Aincrad and the real world," Kayaba explained.

Lifting his hand, many screens began to appear and spin around slowly. "As you can see, many news organizations along with social media have coverage of everything, including the deaths. I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game," Kayaba told them.

"Let this be clear as well there is no way to revive someone within the game. Once your health bar drops to zero, your avatar will be dropped from the system...forever. And the nerve gear will simultaneously destroy your brain. There is only one way for a player to escape now, and that is clear all 100 floors," he informed which freaked everybody out even more while Naruto remained silent.

"Last not but not least, I've placed an certain item in the storage of every player; please have a look," he ordered. Everyone did so, even Naruto too see it was a mirror. He gazed at his reflection and not long after, there was a yell and a flash of blue as well. Soon enough the entire area was engulfed in a blue light.

"Hey Naruto, you okay?" the blond heard and blinked and turned to see Klein who looked a bit different but ultimately the same, just with less bangs. Klein looked at himself and took notice he looked like himself as well, then he looked back towards Naruto and saw he hadn't changed what so ever, in fact he may have looked a bit better in a way. "Whoa, how come you still look the same but everyone else doesn't?"

"Because I see no reason to alter my name or my looks," Naruto shrugged as he looked towards the mirror to see he truly had remained the same. "But why would anyone do this in the first place?" he grumbled before looking back towards the cloaked giant Kayaba.

"Right now, you're probably wondering "why"," the man began. "Well my goal was a simple one. The reason I created Sword Art Online, was to control the fate of a world of my design. "I have achieved my goal; This marks the end of the tutorial, and the official launch of Sword Art Online." As he began to leave he spoke one last time, "Players, I wish you the best of luck." With that said he was gone.

...

...

...

Then there was chaos.

"The only way to get out of here is making ourselves as strong as possible and clearing all the floors, my plan was already to do that, but I'm offering you a hand as well,"

Klein looked surprised by this but he gave a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Well, thanks bud. But you know those friends I was telling you about? We stood all night to buy this, and..."

"Say no more, I get it," Naruto cut him off which surprised the man. Naruto gave a smile of understanding as he continued, "They are your friends, and it wouldn't be right of you to abandon them huh? Especially when they need support." Klein nodded his head in response and Naruto gave a nod before holding out his fist, "Well go help them, I'm sure we'll meet up again some time,"

"Yeah, I'm sure we will. With all the stuff you taught me, and my skills from other games, I'll be fine. So you get to the next village, oh and make sure you don't die," Klein grinned as he fist bump the blonde.

Naruto gave a smirk with a nod before he turned and took off, not looking back. As he ran out of the town his determination to clear the game grew stronger. As much as he loved playing video games, and as much as he would have enjoyed to fight...he still had someone waiting for him, someone surely worried about him.

He needed to leave, he needed to beat this game.

He needed to go home.

know? I can miss all I want," he chuckled before going silent.

, "Suguha doesn't know I came todayr the grave o


	7. Sword Art Online x Naruto Ch 2

**Chapter II**

 _December 2nd 2022 First Floor: Talbana_

"Interesting,"

This came from one Naruto Uzumaki who sat on one of the steps of the place he was going to meet other players on how to pass this floor. At the moment he was looking through his list of skills, which were currently not that high besides the ones he had altered himself.

It's been a month since the game began, and he regrettably hasn't made much progress, which frustrates him. He needed to put in some effort soon, granted he was at level ten, but he didn't see himself getting any stronger on this level, he needed more of a challenge.

Two-thousand people have died since the launch, no player has been able to clear floor one. The location of the boss room was a mystery, even to him even though he was a beta tester. So for now, he was simply trying to figure out all the skills he's can improve and there was quite a bit that he wasn't able to do before he entered the game.

He half paid attention to the meeting that was held by a blue haired player named Diabel. The other half of his attention was being given to his unique skill sets which were currently locked. He hummed, he had implemented his own unique skills but he figured they would have already been unlocked. Maybe Kayaba had something to do with it.

"I guess it simply makes this game a bit more fun," he grumbled to himself. "If you take out the fact that you really die," he sighed. Leaving the menu, he suddenly realized that everyone was grouping up into six, which left him surprised as he had sat all the way at the top from everyone. "Damn!" he cursed before he found someone not too far from him wearing a brown cloak, a hood over their head.

"Hey did you get left out too?" he asked and his retort was a slightly cold one, filled with not much emotion.

"Not even, it's just that everyone here seems like their already friends," the person said, their voice being delicate and feminine, which made Naruto assume he was talking to a girl. He hummed before he gave a grin, and held out his hand.

"Well we can be friends, I'm Naruto! Nice to meet ya ttebayo!" he introduced himself. The girl looked towards him, seeming surprised as he held out his hand. She slowly reached for it, and shook it.

"Asuna, my name is Asuna," she told him. And he smiled shaking her hand delicately.

"Asuna, thats a beautiful name. So Asuna-chan, want to form a party with me?" he offered which surprised her a bit more but she slowly nodded. "Cool ttebayo!" Naruto grinned as he activated the menu and sent Asuna a friend and party request. Even though he couldn't see her expression due to the hood, he could feel that she was overwhelmed.

With simple two taps, Asuna was his friend and part of his party. As Diabel was about to resume the meeting, it was interrupted when a man jumped down the steps and into the ring with Diabel, he had orange hair with random spikes and a small beard.

"My name is Kiabaou, got it?" he growled as he thumbed to himself. "Before we take on the boss I want to get something off my chest! We all know about the 2000 people that died so far yeah? Well some of you need to apologize to them right now!"

"Kiabaou, I think I know who you're talking about. You mean the ex-Beta testers right?" Diabel assumed and Kiabaou nodded his head as he turned back to the crowd.

"Hell ya I mean them! The day this stupid ass game started, the beta testers ditched us beginners! They snagged the good hunting spots, the easy quests too! They are the only ones getting stronger in here! Then they ignored us like we're nothing! Hell I bet there is some of them here!" Kiabaou snarled, glaring across the audience.

"We should make them apologize to us! And we should make them give us all of their money and items! They can't expect the party to trust them when they don't trust us!" Kiabaou stated. "Why should we?!"

Naruto looked on with a visage of annoyance, and was about to speak to put the trash in his place, but before he could, a big dark skinned man stood up and walked over to Kiabaou, towering over him. "My name is Agil, Kibaou right? I want to make sure we're on the same page,"

Kibaou narrowed his eyes at him as Agil continued on, "You say the Beta Testers should be blamed for the rookies deaths because they didn't help them. And you want them to apologize and give up their winnings, I leave anything out?"

"No,"

Agil then pulled out a small brown book, showing it too Kibaou, "The item stores hand these out for free," Agil stated. "It's a guidebook, you got one didn't you?"

"Of course I got one, what about it?"

"The ones handing these out, were the ex-beta testers," this surprised the audience and Kibaou. Agil then turned to face the audience, speaking to them now, "Everyone had a chance to get these, even so lots of players still died. I didn't come here to point fingers at anyone; I'm here because I want to learn from those players deaths, I'm here because I want to find and kill the boss!"

Naruto gazed at Agil with an interested eye, as he and the other one both sat down and let Diabel continue on. "For info on the boss, it's all in here," Diabel stated as he held up the guidebook. Everyone paid rapt attention, well it seemed like it. Naruto himself wasn't, in his own thoughts. And neither was Asuna, because he could tell her eyes and most of her attention...

Was on him.

"Hey Asuna-chan, why you in this alley eating by yourself?"

The cloaked Asuna stopped her munching on the tough bread and looked towards Naruto who sat down beside her with a curious expression. She said nothing in return, looking away. "You know these things are good, but I got a trick to make it taste better," Naruto smirked as he pulled out a thing of butter and placed it on the bread before he chomped down and gave a sigh of relief. "Ah!"

Asuna looked towards the bread before looking away, but was a bit startled when Naruto slathered some of the butter on her bread, "Go ahead and try it," he suggested. Asuna gazed at the buttered bread for a bit before she took a small bite. Naruto watched her with a knowing smirk, and within moments she was chomping down until there was no more.

"Thank you, it was good," she muttered and he gave a knowing nod before eating his own buttered bread. "So, what are you here for Asuna-chan? I mean yeah everyone is trying too get to the next floor, but you could have waited for it to be cleared like everyone else," he shrugged.

"I'm here so I don't lose sight as to who I am," Asuna answered. "I don't want to lock myself in a room in the town of beginnings and slowly rot away. I'd rather stay the way I am till the last moment, even if a monster beats me and I die. I won't lose, to this game or this world,"

Naruto gazed at her for a bit before he looked up to the sky and gave a small smile, "You sound very determined, that's good. I wouldn't let my comrades die, not if I'm still breathing," he stated. "So, don't worry Asuna-chan, you won't die, not when I'm around,"

Asuna was silent before she spoke, "How can you be so sure?" when Naruto didn't answer she looked towards him to see he was still gazing at the stars with a nostalgic smile on his face. After a few moments he looked towards her and gave her a grin while he rubbed his nose.

"Because, I'm the best player that ever lived ttebayo!"

"Listen up everyone!"

Everyone paid attention to Diabel as he stabbed his sword into the ground, standing in front of the large door. "I only have one thing to say to you!" he stated while everyone made sure their armor was ready. "Lets win!"

Determined, they pushed the door open and walked into the dark room, weapons ready. Suddenly the lights turned on, and a roar was heard, coming from a 9ft tall red monster wielding a pole axe and shield. It jumped from it's throne and landed on the ground, giving another powerful roar.

It's name appeared above the monster as "Illfang the Kolbold Lord". Four health bars appeared, all full. It's glowing red eyes gazed upon them as if they were prey, and they all held their ground. Naruto and Asuna stood in the back, with their weapons at ready as well. Naruto held a regular double edged sword while Asuna held a Rapier. Suddenly around Illfang, several armored minions wielding maces appeared in blue flashes, ready for battle.

The enemies charged them and Diabel ordered for attack. The players rushed past Diabel, with Kibaou being ahead. Naruto and Asuna stayed behind for a few moments, both surveying the situation. Diabel stood in the middle handing out orders which the players followed immediately.

Naruto rolled his neck, and with an excited smirk, he took off slashing away at a minion, "Switch!" Naruto barked and Asuna zoomed past him, which surprised and impressed him a bit. Asuna charged her sword, and stabbed right through the minion; glad he knew he didn't have to babysit her, Naruto began to have his own fun as he blocked a minion and slashed right through it before zooming into the fray, slashing through multiple minions that tried to attack the players focusing on Illfang.

Illfang gave a mighty roar, which caused Naruto to stop and notice that it's health bar had reached red. It threw away it's shield and axe, and grabbed the Nodachi strapped to it's back. "Stand back! I got it!" Diabel exclaimed as he rushed forward, charging his sword, Naruto took notice and narrowed his eyes to see Diabel have a smirk on his lips.

"Oi! Stop! Diabel it's no good! Get out of there!" Naruto barked, as he realized that this boss was nothing like the beta. Illfang jumped up and bounced against the pillars, confusing Diabel before crashing down upon him, inflicting heavy damage. It then zipped towards him and slashed him again, before disappearing.

"Diabel no!" Kibaou shouted before he and the others turned around to see Illfang right behind them, roaring at them. Illfang raised it's blade, ready to hack them to pieces and brought it down upon them.

"Get away!" they all heard, and saw a golden and brown blur. Illfang gave a roar as its attacked was blocked away by a sword; giving a snarl the beast tried again and speared through Asuna, only for Naruto to pull her away. As a result her cloak was shreded, and Naruto took off towards Illfang, having it roar in pain as it was vertically cut in half upward. After shuddering it suddenly disappeared, into particles, just as Naruto came down from the air, landing safely. He sheathed his blade before walking over to Diabel. "Baka, what were you thinking? I mean you were a beta tester, you should have..."

"Guess I just didn't notice. Good job, Naruto," Diabel smiled before he vanished into particles, leaving a sullen Naruto.

 _ **CONGRATULATIONS!**_

Everyone suddenly began cheering as they realized they had one, all of them glowing gold due to leveling up. Naruto gazed at the pop-up screen in front of him, _**Congratulation: You got the Last Attack Bonus**_. Then another pop up screen appeared, the bonus item: _Cloak of Helios_

"That was some fine swordsmanship," he heard Agil say from behind him. "Congratulations, today's victory is all thanks to you,"

"Yeah, Nice job," he heard Asuna say. Standing up he looked to them and was surprised by the beautiful girl that stood beside Agil. Asuna has long orange-brownish chestnut hair with goregous hazel eyes, she wore a dark red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate and leather pants with boots up to the knees. Her skin was fair and looked incredible soft, her lips were supple, and her body was slim yet curvy. From looking at her, he had to guess she was in her mid to late teens.

"No," Naruto shook his head but the others began cheering and applauding him which made him frown even more. 

"Stop cheering!" Kibaou shouted. Which caused them to turn to the man as he sat down on the ground. "Why'd you do it huh? Why'd you let Diabel die?! Admit it! You knew the technique the boss was going to use!"

Naruto said nothing as he let the man ramble. "You could have told us! Then Diabel would have stood a chance! He wouldn't of had to die!" Kibaou snarled.

"I know why he knew! He used to be a beta tester! That's how he knew all the bosses attack patterns!" one guy shouted. "He knew but he kept it from us! And I bet he's not the only beta tester here! C'mon! Show yourselves!"

This caused unrest among them as they began to question each other. Naruto watched them with unamused eyes before he gave a chuckle and rolled his neck then his shoulders. "So you think I used to be a beta tester? Don't insult me by comparing me to those losers," Naruto spoke up gaining everyone's attention.

"What did you just say?!"

"You heard me baka, most of those beta testers who won those 1000 slots were beginners, they didn't even know how to level up. Even you dummies are better than they were, but me? Don't even compare us," he chuckled as he walked passed the group.

"I knew about the boss, because I reached higher levels than anyone else. I fought monsters with way more skills and higher levels. I know a bunch of stuff that you can't even think of," Naruto smirked, as his blue eyes flickered red for a few moments.

"If that's true...you're worst than a beta tester! You're a god damn cheater! That's what you are! You're a cheater!" Kibaou exclaimed and Naruto stood there beside Asuna with a blank expression.

"He's a beta and a cheater! He's a beater!"

"Beater huh? Meh, I guess it'll catch on," Naruto shrugged as he opened his menu, looking for an item. "Just make sure you don't confuse me with those other losers, okay?" he smirked before he pressed on an item and suddenly appearing on his back was a dark maroon leather jacket with the shoulders and collar being black along with the outlines and cuffs. Printed on the back of the jacket was the symbol of the sun colored pitch black.

He then gave them one last smirk before he walked off, heading towards the exit. As he walked up the steps, he paused. "Wait!" Asuna called stopping right behind him, he looked back toward her with a raised brow. "You're just going to leave? No goodbye or anything? I thought we were friends," Asuna muttered.

Naruto remained silent for a moment before he gave her a small smile, "Of course we're still friends Asuna-chan. And this isn't goodbye, this is more like a see you later. I'm pretty sure we'll meet up again, and when we do, I'm hoping for a good match ttebayo," he grinned at her, making her blush lightly.

"Baka," she grumbled, looking away. Naruto turned his grin back into a soft smile before looking forward.

"Get strong as you can Asuna, whether you're solo, or in a guild, there is no limit as long as you put your mind to it. I'll see you around," he waved before he walked off, passing through the doors and entering darkness. Asuna stood there on the steps in slight awe before slowly nodding her head.

"See you around...Naruto-kun,"

 _December 25th 2022_

"Hn, how interesting,"

This came from Naruto as he sat on one of the highest branches in the tree, going through his unique skill menu. He had checked his unique skills a while back before he faced Illfang to see they were all locked, but now he was checking and he saw that three of them were unlocked.

One of the abilities was being a sensor, right now, it only allowed him to sense negative emotions, which was mainly monsters, and that was only in a 2 mile radius. He saw the skill very useful if he could master it. He remembered during the war against the white zetsu how useful it was, applying it to the game would be awesome.

The second ability was un-rivaling luck; meaning when it came to most things such as sales and winnings he was pretty lucky. That too would be a useful ability once mastered, he could already imagine it.

The third ability which he saw just as useful as the sensor, was weaponry. He guessed no one else could be able to have this skill. Everyone player used some kind of sword, whether it be a double edge, or a dagger, if it was sword thats what they could use because that was the system. Monsters were the only ones that could use weapons that were not swords. If he could grow this skill, he bet he could wield any weapon possible. Such a badass skill.

Humming to himself he reverted back to the normal skill menu, and looked over the lists categories, there was characteristics, battle, unique. He clicked on battle, to see the subjects in the category which was armor, then strength, speed, endurance etc. For sure he knew he was going to raise all of his skills, it was part of conquering the game. Working the way up to become a god, instead of already being a god.

He would need to find an area not many people were privy too and would help him level up such skills. Pressing back he then clicked on characteristics, looking over the subjects, which were basically essentials for living a "Normal" life. Two skills Naruto saw as the most useful was cooking and blacksmithing.

After a few minutes of switching screens back and forth, he finally closed it. Coming up with a plan. First thing first, was money. That was one thing he didn't bother adding in the mod, he liked to earn his money then already be filthy rich. With lots of money he could invest in plenty of things, new upgrades, houses, shops etc. He just needed a lot of it.

Good thing he knew plenty of ways on how to get it, one of the ways being his dominate way to live way back when, selling his services. Hopping off the branch he rolled his neck and shoulders before he kept walking, heading to a village.

"Let's see who needs a mercenary,"

Naruto strolled through the village at a leisure pace, sipping on a cup of tea. He ignored the other players that took notice of him and he began talking about him. None of them really mattered to him, he no longer cared if he was the outsider or not, he lived for 23 years being an outsider, even when he was the leader of the people who made him an outsider.

He suddenly stopped as he noticed something, there was quite a bit of people standing beside a bulletin board, he walked towards it and gave it a good look over. His eye brow raised as he drank his tea; the board was a quest board. He looked for the one that would pay the highest, which would be the one with the highest danger level.

A few moments and he found it, he took the paper from the board and walked off, looking over the contents of the paper. The quest was to reach the boss of floor 4 and retrieve the stolen item of the client. He hummed and put the paper away, heading for the tower, he had a level four boss to beat.

It took Naruto at least twenty minutes to clear the dungeon completely of it's monsters, which racked him good exp and a bit of cash, placing him at level 26. He reached the door of the boss and was about to open it when he strangely heard, noises inside. Noises that sounded like...fighting?

Quickly he opened the door, and ran inside to see what looked to be four people fighting against a giant centipede like monster. The upper half of the monster was somewhat humnoid as it had a humanoid torso even though it was quite beastly, being that of a bull, it had multiple arms, about 7, each hand holding a bladed weapon. On its head were strong long horns, it's eyes glowing a demonic yellow.

It was currently fighting against the four players that looked to be tiring out. They did their best clashing against and blocking against the large swords but they didn't seem to be affecting it very much.

"Yiro! Move to left!" one of the players yelled; and as a result one of the three male players did so moving to the left just as the beast turned around and moved to smash four blades down upon them. Luckily they were able to move out of the way before the impact. "Horuda! Attack now!" the player ordered.

The other male nodded and gave a strong shout as charged towards the beast who didn't have it's attention on him. With the large Zanbato he had in his hand, Horuda made to strike the beast but to his surprise the lower half of the monster smacked him away towards Yiro, the two slamming into each other and sliding across the floor.

"Yiro! Horuda! MOVE!" the other yelled, the two finally got their bearings but it was too late as the monster came down upon them, stabbing them through with it's blades. "NO!" the player yelled, tears running down their eyes before he rushed the beast to kill it. "YOU MONSTER!"

"Jikor no!" the female player yelled, but it mattered not, as the beast turned it's sights on Jikor and with all seven of it's arms, slashed Jikor to shreds. Once Jikor's particles had vanished, the monster gave out a roar, and charged at the shocked female player, ready to end them as well.

As the beast brought down it's blade, it was suddenly blocked by another blade, which so happened to belong to Naruto. The blond teen stood in front of the female player, a frown on his face. "What you did there pal, was uncalled for...I'm going to have to put you in your PLACE!" Naruto roared as he managed to push back the monster, making it stumble.

Naruto then crouched back, and lunged forward into the air, slashing off the first offending arm before landing on the ground. His eyes took it in, analyzing the beast to see it's name was Zorch the Ickrad and it had four health bars with the first health bar about to be empty.

Zorch gave a terrifying screech, which didn't scare Naruto in fact it only made him more excited. The beast ran towards him, ready to run him through. With each stab, Naruto avoided them all before he stopped right in front of Zorch and jumped up, dragging his blade along with him.

A vertical cut was made on Zorch's chest, bringing it down to it's second health bar. As he floated back down, he thought of another way to harm it; while Zorch crouched down and jumped into the air to reach him. Surprised by this, Naruto twisted out of the way to avoid it, and in the process he chopped off another arm.

Naruto landed on both feet and turned right around to block the strike aimed at him, which made him skid back. Pushing the attack away, he suddenly ducked underneath the second arm coming at him. Naruto pushed forward, heading to the center of the beast. It snarled and made another attempt to kill him but he avoided it's blades quite a few times before he jumped up and stabbed his sword though it's neck.

"I've had enough!" Naruto growled as he then twisted the blade and with a great show of strength, ripped through it's neck sideways, bringing it's health bar down to zero. Within moments it had exploded into fragmeents.

 _ **Congratulations!**_

Naruto landed on the ground, sliding his sword back into it's sheathe. He and the female player glowed gold, indicating they had leveled up from the experience given. The blond clicked on the item screen to see he got the bonus item and the item he needed to complete the quest.

He exited out and turned around, walking over to the female player that sat on her knees in complete shock. Naruto took a look at her health bar to see she only had two points left. He kneeled down and tapped her shoulder, trying to get her attention, "Hey, are you okay?"

She didn't answer him, still lost in space. Naruto waited for a few minutes but she stayed the same. With a sigh he nodded his head, and pulled out a teleport crystal, grabbing on to it and then grabbing her, he spoke out, "Teleport: Town of Beginnings!" he yelled and in a blue flash of light they were gone.

In the next few moments he and the girl were in the middle of an alley. He picked her up, holding her bridal style and walked to a nearby inn. He spoke to the innkeeper, and he was allowed to place her in a room. He placed her in the bed, noticing she had fallen asleep.

Once he was sure she was settled, he pulled out an arrangement of potions and a bag of money, nothing he would miss. He then thought of something else and found the bonus item: _Bandanna of 100 souls._ He glanced back to the sleeping girl then clicked on the item, releasing it from his storage.

Appearing in his hand was a dark brown bandanna with a white skull on it. He placed down on the dresser before writing a note. Once that was finished he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Now he could head over to the client and give him his item so he could get paid, sarcastically he muttered out,

"Merry Christmas to me,"


	8. Journey Ch 1

**Chapter One**

 _"P-please stop,"_

 _"Why Naru-kun? Don't you like it?"_

 _"N-no, I don't,"_

 _"It's okay Naru-kun, it will better soon, doesn't it always?"_

 _"N-no! Please stop! Or I'm gonna…"_

 _"You're going to tell your mommy?"_

 _"I uh…"_

 _"You think she would believe you? Hm? Go ahead, tell her and see what happens,"  
_

 _"M-mommy will…M-mommy w-will,"_

 _"Mommy will do nothing…now hush Naru-kun, lets enjoy this…"_

 _"M-mommy…save me…"_

"Nii-chan!"

Naruto Namikaze slowly opened his eyes, waking from his nightmare and sat up in bed just as his door was knocked on then opened. "Nii-chan time too…" Naruto raised a small brow as he saw his sister's somewhat confused and worried expression. "Nii-chan what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked stepping into his room. Naruto blinked before he wiped his eye, to see he indeed had a tear. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Naruto didn't answer for several moments before he shook his head with a small smile, "Nothing of the sort, I just remembered something sad is all. Anyway, I'm up get out of my room," he grumbled as he got out of bed. He took note of his sister still gazing at him curiously before he shooed her off, "Now Mito. Tell Kaa-san I'll be down in a few,"

"Okay Nii-baka," Mito grumbled before she walked off but gave him a worried glance on her way out, closing the door. Naruto took a breath as he stretched and immediately began doing his morning workouts in a quick fashion. Fifty Pushups, Fifty Ab crunches and one hundred jumping jacks. Once he finished he walked into his bathroom and continued on with his morning rituals.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but look over himself in mild appreciation. At fifteen years old he stood quite tall at 5'11, with wild messy neck length blond hair. A light tan to his skin, along with three whisker marks on each cheek. He possessed the violet blue eyes of his mother, along with her nose and somewhat round face. He was currently wearing a high collared short sleeve orange track jacket with a white shirt underneath. He matched it with black pants along with black sandals with shin guards. He had black wrists bands as well, as well as his god mothers necklace which belonged to the Shodaime at some point in time.

Naruto also couldn't help but admire his figure which was expertly toned, as he possessed an athletic lean frame. Whenever he had his shirt off he always caught females drooling over his abs, pecs, biceps and triceps. It also made guys envious considering he also worked on his bottom half, earning him powerful calves, thighs, and quads. He was just built, what could he say? He worked and trained hard eight hours, everyday for the last six years.

The blond rolled his neck and looked to his dresser to see his konoha headband, signifying his graduation from the academy and status as an adult and Konoha shinobi. He hummed as beside it was the family picture he and his family took that same day when he and his siblings graduated. Menma was giving a cool smirk as he stood on the left, he himself gave a prideful grin as he stood on the right, Mito had a cheerful foxy grin as she stood in the middle, with their parents behind them with very proud grins, their arms embracing the children.

Naruto gave a chuckle at the memory of his sister and brother gorging themselves on purely ramen that night. He and his mother had everything else to go with their ramen, the four of them eating like a bottomless pit while his father just watched in amusement. It was a fun and joyous night, filled with laughter, smiles and love. He would never forget it.

Taking a breath he turned and headed out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen where he saw his siblings eating already with his mother finishing up her coffee. "Morning Sochi," Kushina smiled at him and he returned it as he kissed her cheek in greeting then sat beside his brother and began eating the breakfast his mother made. The blond glanced to Menma who was eating but still looked half asleep as he usually did when he first woke up.

Menma could be considered his identical twin except for the fact he looked more like their father than anything. He stood at 5'11 as well with messy shoulder length hair that was dyed black, along with two bangs framing the side of his face. He had a fair complexion along with three whisker marks on each cheek. He also possessed sapphire blue eyes, along with two fangs jutting from his upper lip. Over all he had a rather wild look about him.

Menma also wasn't as toned and built as Naruto, still toned but not as much, which actually showed the difference of dedication between the two brothers. For his outfit he wore a dark red short sleeved shirt with black pants, a white sash tied around his waist and black sandals.

Then Naruto glanced to Mito who was humming a tune to herself as she ate. Now Mito was considered a constant head turner just like Naruto, due to matching his handsomeness with her beauty. Mito's straight red hair stops at her mid back, her swept to the side bangs covering her left eye partly. Her skin tone is somewhat between her two brothers, basically fair. Mito's lips are nice and supple.

The girl stands at 5'8, which was a bit more than average than girls her age. Mito has an hourglass figure, her body is well toned for a girl, showing that she trains regularly. Her bust size comes up to a C-cup, which gains attention of many males, along with the fact she had one of the biggest butts in class. She wears the upper half of a Orange and blue jump suit, which was cut, having it now stop at her stomach. For bottoms she wears tight black shorts and blue shinobi sandals.

"Okay you three, listen up," Kushina spoke up, causing her children to look towards her curiously as they ate. "Tomorrow, you guys will be assigned to your teams, I highly doubt your father would assign you all together, as it would throw off balance," Kushina chuckled. The reason being was because despite being the youngest of the three, Naruto was the Top Rookie of the year, with Mito coming second and Menma coming third. They took the top spots, when it came to ranking. Naruto, Menma being the top two shinobi, with Mito being the top kunoichi. It simply wouldn't be fair if they were paired together, though Mito would love it as would Kushina.

"So today we're going to go supply shopping so you can be ready for your first day," Kushina smiled causing Mito to grin and Menma to smirk while Naruto hummed. "Once you finish breakfast, let's get going." The three nodded and didn't take much longer after that. Once they were ready, Kushina guided them along the village, helping them buy what they needed, while they themselves bought what they wanted.

It was quite surprising to Naruto's family when they had entered the Weapon shop and Naruto was given the order he had paid for without them knowing. It was custom made kunai, shuriken and other ninja materials. Kushina herself was very impressed to see that the weapons were perfectly made and would be perfect in combat. The weight was different, lighter to carry yet heavy and deadly upon impact. She was further curious when he received about three scrolls worth which would equal to about a year supply. It obvious by his siblings surprise they didn't think this far ahead.

But this was actually pretty expected of Naruto, considering he had been this way since he was a little boy. He was always analyzing, always thinking ahead, always observant to the point he was considered a genius. Not just intellect but in combat as well. His skills couldn't be rivaled by anyone in his class, not even his siblings. His skills could be compared to that of a Jounin, or even an Anbu considering Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha were the only ones he lost two frequently, but even that difference was beginning to close.

His Taijutsu is nearly flawless, due to learning from several Taijutsu specialists, especially the best in the village, Might Gai. He's learned different styles as well how to counter them, from the Uchiha Interceptor style, to the Inuzuka Dual fang style. His Taijutsu is something to be feared.

As well is his ninjutsu, to the point that both his parents wondered if they had sealed the Kyuubi inside of him by mistake. It was quite surprising however to learn that his chakra reserves were large, but not as large as his siblings. However the way Naruto is able to pull off B-rank elemental ninjutsu and a few A-rank said other wise. People were even surprised he learned the art of one handed signs, which paired with his excellent chakra control is quite fearsome.

His Genjutsu was most impressive as well, though most figured this was due to having Itachi Uchiha and Kurenai Yuhi as the ones to aid him in Genjutsu. Naruto honestly seemed more focused on the mechanics and the art rather than the techniques, which made his skills with Genjutsu noteworthy.

Then there was his Fuinjutsu that Kushina herself is quite proud of considering her son is practically a master. His efficiency, accuracy is beyond impressive. Whenever she seemed to have problems with seals, she often came to him to aid her with the issue, to get his input. Often times she found herself smiling proudly at how easy it came to him, compared to Mito and Menma who had barely got passed the basics. There honestly seemed to be no form of fuinjutsu that Naruto could not dissect and understand, and the only person who had ever been such a master was Mito Uzumaki. Naruto had even figured out away to aid in his siblings Shiki Fuin seal, making it more beneficial to them, which was…well his parents were at a loss for words.

Lastly was his skills in Kenjutsu which seemed to be only rivaled with Kushina's. No one else ever dared challenge Naruto in match with kunai, let alone a sword. His style was fluid, fast paced, dangerous and deadly. Next to fuinjutsu, his Kenjutsu had to be his best skill which made him quite feared and respected.

Most times, Kushina wondered how her son became such a force to be feared, what drove him. Maybe it was because he felt he had to be just as strong as his siblings despite not having a single piece of Kyuubi sealed into him? Maybe he felt the need to stand out and be noticed? There were so many reasons, and yet she couldn't place her finger on one.

The family continued on with their shopping, buying new clothes as well as getting lunch. Soon enough the family had was joined with Minato, deciding to put work on hold for a bit to spend time with his family, considering his children would be rather busy once they officially became genin. They had spend relaxing time at the hot springs, as well as even trained a bit, the three showing their parents their skills.

It was quite a great day for the Namikaze family.

"Hey, Nii-chan?"

Naruto looked away from the full moon and turned to his sister who walked up to him with a somewhat nervous expression. He raised a brow as she stood beside him and he gave her a patient expression before she took a deep breath. "You know I love you right?" he blinked, somewhat surprised by this, as she was even giving him a serious expression, gazing into his eyes.

"Yeah, where is this coming from Mito?" he asked and she brushed a lock behind her ear as she gazed at the koi pond. He then raised a brow as she took another breath. "Mito, you can talk to me about anything, you know that," he said, reaching for her hand and she blushed lightly.

"Y-you've been different Naruto," she said in a more quiet voice and he frowned lightly. "You've been way more quiet, and distant and…" Mito then turned to him with a worried expression. "You don't talk to me like you used too. In fact it seems you are avoiding me, did I do something…" Mito was silenced as Naruto moved in and claimed her lips for his own which surprised her but she eased into the kiss.

It didn't get much further as he pulled away and interlaced their fingers. "I'm sorry Mito, it's not you, I promise," he assured and Mito gazed at him worriedly. "I've just been…thinking, a lot. I didn't want to worry you so I've kept it to myself," he muttered before he gave a lame chuckle. "I guess I've been doing that anyway,"

"Yeah," Mito grumbled. "I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore," Mito looked away. "I know our relationship is wrong but…" Mito gazed at their interlaced fingers and looked into his eyes. "I really love you Nii-chan, and I'd do anything for you. You know that right?"

"I do," Naruto smiled as he pulled her in for a hug which she returned, nestling into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry, Mito-chan," he whispered quietly. He then pulled away with a smile and kissed her forehead making her giggle a bit. "I'll be fine,"

"Okay, well I got to go do the dishes, but we'll talk later?" she asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, come to my room later tonight, we'll watch a movie or something," he smiled and Mito nodded before catching him off guard by kissing him. She even slipped her tongue into his mouth which he responded too with his own. The kiss quickly ended, lest they be caught and she winked at him before leaving. Once she was in the house he turned back to the moon and released a sigh.

The blond ran a hand through his hair as he gazed towards the moon. He felt…strange, he always did on a full moon. He didn't know why, but something was calling him, calling his name. A voice in his head that did not belong to him, a voice that spoke to him on occasion, calling his name and saying…things. It was driving him crazy because no one else heard it, who would believe him? No one.

They would never believe him.

"Yo,"

Naruto turned on his way to his room to see his brother giving him a somewhat sheepish look. He raised a brow as Menma scratched the back of his head, "Um, tomorrow we finally become shinobi, which means are lives start for real now," Menma said with Naruto nodding in agreement. "I don't know about you, but I'm moving out as soon as I can," he chuckled as he then scratched his cheek. "Anyway, I just wanted to say, we're growing up and now considered adults. But…don't let that be an excuse why we can't be a family,"

This surprised Naruto quite a bit considering that Menma always seemed to be embarrassed during family gatherings. "Just because we're living our lives doesn't mean we can't be there for each other dattebasa," he grumbled. "Just keep that in mind, alright?" he shrugged and began to walk off while Naruto gave a light chuckle.

"Yeah, love you too bro,"

"Damn it! Why you gotta be such a…" Menma blinked as he sat that Naruto had a somewhat lost look on his face. "Oi, whats wrong?" he asked, causing his brother to blink as if coming to his senses. Naruto slowly shook his head as he gave a small smirk like smile at Menma and walked off. Menma gazed at his brother with slight concern before he himself walked off. "Weird."

Naruto walked to his parents room, and saw his mother wrapped in a towel, about to take her shower. "Oh hey Naru-kun," Kushina smiled at her son, "What's up?" she asked and Naruto gave a small smile as he surprised her by giving her a hug. Curious, she naturally returned the hug enjoying the feeling she was receiving from it.

Once he was done, he pulled away, "I'm heading to bed Kaa-san." He told her and she nodded before smiling and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Sochi," she wished and Naruto chuckled before he kisser her lightly on the lips, which sent a shock through both of their bodies. Kushina instantly felt…aroused while Naruto was having a similar feeling though it was familiar in a way. Kushina was honestly speechless, as she gazed at her son with almost curious eyes. She knew it was innocent, after all if it wasn't it would have been a peck. But…this feeling she was having? Not so innocent. In fact she hadn't felt this way in years.

"I'll see tomorrow morning," Naruto told her, playing off his own arousal. "Goodnight Kaa-san," he bid before he turned and left the room. Once he was gone, Kushina quickly headed to the shower, her plans to have a nice long hot shower now turned to a long cold shower.

Naruto approached his room, which had his door closed and he released a breath. That was really weird. He hadn't felt that strange feeling since the first time he kissed Mito. Now…he can't stop thinking about his mother and her shapely voluptuous figure underneath that towel. His thoughts of ripping it off and taking her filling his mind before he shook his head and simply opened his door, stepping inside.

He raised a brow when he saw his sister lying in his bed reading a book. He closed the door behind him and made a single seal, causing the seals in the room to be activated. Mito finally looked from her book to see her brother walking around, taking off his shirt and throwing it in the hamper. He then got in the bed while she put the book away. "Naruto-kun are you…" she couldn't even get the rest of her question out as Naruto claimed her lips and she found him on top of her, the kiss turning fierce, passionate. It didn't take her long to figure out where this was going.

And she welcomed him with open legs.

Naruto released a short breath as he stood beside his window, gazing at the moon that was the only light in pitch black sky. The moonlight peered into his room and he turned his head a bit to see his sister who was sleeping peacefully. He gave a small smile upon seeing her and then looked to his family photo.

Setting his headband beside it he gave a small nod to himself before shouldering the large scroll on to his back. Everything he would ever needed was sealed inside. From clothes to the new sets of weapons he had purchased. Everything that he deemed he would need was not going to be left behind, everything else though was another story. Naruto walked over to his sleeping sister and leaned down kissing her forehead.

"Nii-kun," she breathed in response and he smiled lightly before he stood straight and headed for the door. Once he left and closed the door behind him, he made a hand sign and disappeared in a light breeze of wind. When he reappeared he was standing on a branch, not too far the gates of Konoha. He looked towards the tag he had placed on the tree trunk earlier in the week and removed it and destroyed it by running fire chakra through it. Once it was gone he hopped down from the tree and began walking though he stopped.

Would he ever come back?

Looking towards the moon he gave a thoughtful frown and began walking again.

He didn't know.


	9. Journey Ch 2

**Chapter Two**

" _No! I don't want too!_ "

 _"You don't have much of a choice, now do you Naru-kun?"_

 _"I-I do! I do have a choice! I'm going to tell mommy!"_

 _"You've had plenty of chances too but you have yet to do so."_

 _"I-I…"_

 _"I'm starting to believe you are just making things harder than it has to be."_

 _"N-no I…"_

 _"You like it when I touch you like this, or when I touch you here hm?"_

 _"No! I don't like it! I want you to stop! Stop it now!"_

 _"Stop struggling Naru-kun!"_

 _"Mommy!"_

"Kaa-san, have you seen Naru-nii?"

Kushina blinked as she put breakfast on the table and looked to her daughter while Minato and Menma were eating. "No, I haven't. He's not in his room?" Mito shook her head with a small frown. "Well maybe he's out training dear, you know how he gets,"

"It's weird," Menma grumbled and Kushina smacked his shoulder. "What? I didn't say it was bad! I mean we all have our own thing that we do when we get nervous to distract ourselves," he shrugged. "Mito sings, Tou-san paces, Kaa-san cleans and Naruto trains," he shrugs. "Me? I jac…"

"Well he should have been back by now," Mito cut her brother off, not wanting him to finish his sentence, which their parents were thankful for. "Nii-chan never misses breakfast, even if he is nervous," Mito frowned as she began playing with her hair. "I…I just have a bad feeling,"

"I'm sure he's fine sweetie," Minato smiled as he stabbed his pancakes. "He's pobably is taking a break or something," he suggested while she huffed. "How about this, if he doesn't show up by the time you guys leave for orientation, I'll have some Anbu look for him,"

"Okay Tou-san," Mito resigned though it didn't take away the feeling in her gut as she began to eat slowly, however she couldn't stop glancing to the clock. Even to prove Menma's point she began to quietly hum to herself which caused Menma to snicker.

"So Tou-san! Who did you pair us up with!?" Menma asked a bit excitedly as he looked to his father who raised a brow. "Oh come on Tou-san! You can tell us, not like we're not going to find out in a few hours anyway," Menma shrugged.

"Well if that's the case, then there is no point in me telling you, now is there?" Minato smirked earning a whine from his son. Minato and Kushina chuckled, then glanced to Mito who was still worried about her brother. "Well I better head to the office, get some Anbu to look for your brother," Minato smiled causing Mito to smile but then as he began to stand there was a puff of smoke in the middle of their kitchen table.

Coming from the smoke was who Minato and his family recognized as Fukusaku, which they found really strange. "Fukusaku-sama, what brings you here? Is something wrong?" Minato asked with Fukusaku humming as he looked around before turning to Minato.

"I'm not sure just yet, where is Naruto-chan?" this caused them all turn somewhat serious and a bit worried. Feeling the change in air, he raised a brow, "He is not with you?" the toad assumed and Kushina shook her head.

"No, he isn't. We thought maybe he was out training," Kushina said before she got closer to the toad. "What is going on? Is something wrong with Naruto?" Fukusaku frowned as he stroked his beard.

"Naruto-chan's name has disappeared from the summoning scroll." 

"WHAT?!"

"How is that even possible?" Minato demanded as he gazed at his toad master. For the kids thirteenth birthday, he and Jiraiya let them sign Toad contract, officially making them Toad summoners. Over the couple of years since then, the kids had trained with their summons but no more than Naruto who had actually achieved Sage mode! A state that he himself could hardly maintain, yet Naruto was able to do it within the course of a year and a few months. Not to mention his team skills with the toads.

"I myself have no real idea," Fukusaku muttered. "Even in death, one who signs the contract doesn't disappear like that. It is only by the order of the Grand Elder can a summoner be banished from summoning the toads," Fukusaku explained. "No such order has been given. I was hoping Naruto-chan was here to maybe explain,"

"He's not here," Mito spoke up. "Have our names disappeared as well?" Fukusaku shook his head, saying its only Naruto's. "Tou-san! I really think something is wrong! We have to find Naruto!"

"I know dear," Minato nodded in agreement. "I have to get to the office to issue a search," he frowned while Kushina sat down with a worried expression and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him love, just give me a little time. Maybe you can create a seal that could aid us?" he asked and Kushina slowly nodded in agreement.

"Y-yeah, I'll get on that. You two um…" Kushina looked to her kids but took a breath. "You two get to the academy okay? You can't miss your orientation," she smiled but Menma shook his head.

"No, finding Naruto is much more important."

"Yeah! We can help! I can't just sit by doing nothing," Mito added. "Naruto might be in trouble! We can help fan out, c'mon Menma!" she told her brother who nodded but before either of them could really move Minato shook his head, holding them back.

"Wait a minute you two. We don't know what is exactly going on, Naruto is missing that's all we know. We don't know if this is his doing, or someone took him. If someone took him, then he is a target, which means you two can be potential targets. I need you two stay in a place where I know you will be," 

"But Tou-san!"

"No buts, please," Minato reasoned causing the two siblings to glance at each other slowly nodded. "Don't worry…" he told his kids and then he looked to Kushina who was gazing out the window with a lost look in her eye.

"We'll find him." 

"Seems I'm making good time," Naruto said to himself as he had finally crossed over the bridge that was close to Nami no Kuni. So now even if he was found by Konoha forces, there was nothing they could really do to bring him back besides fight him. Even then, that would be doing too much.

As Naruto approached the body of water, he took note of the docks and how there was a ferry. He reached it, gaining the ferrymen's attention, "Excuse me, I would like passage into the nearest town of Nami no Kuni," he requested which raised a brow from the ferrymen.

"Are you sure about that kid?" the man asked with Naruto slowly nodding. "Well the reason I ask is because the nearest town is being harassed by the likes of Gato," he told him and Naruto raised a brow at this. "Just warning you, hate for a youngster like you to end up in a bad situation without knowing ya know?"

"Yeah," Naruto hummed. "Thank you for your concern. But I would still like passage, if it's any trouble I'll pay you double," Naruto offered which surprised the man. He happily accepted, and Naruto thanked him with a nod and hopped aboard. As they took off, Naruto took note of the heavy mist and hummed quietly to himself.

"The mist will provide a good enough cover for us," the ferrymen told him. "If any of Gato's men found out I was still bringing in outsiders, then he'd have my head, so we're not going to use the engine," Naruto nodded in understanding. "Say, what brings you to Nami no Kuni anyway? I mean there is nothing really of value except pain,"

"Well, Nami no Kuni is nearest location to Uzu no Kuni," Naruto responded as he was having a little trouble seeing through the mist. "There is a route I would like to get there as quickly as possible," he shrugged.

"Uzu no Kuni? Hm," the ferrymen hummed in thought. "That place is practically abandoned, why would you need to go there?" he wondered with Naruto frowning in thought as he spotted something in the distance.

"I don't know," he told the man honestly. He really didn't know, he just felt drawn there. "Is that a bridge?"

"Hm? Oh, yes it is," the ferrymen nodded. "Nami no Kuni is at the base of the bridge," Naruto gazed at it and noticed it was quite huge however it wasn't completed. "That bridge is the country's only hope of getting rid of Gato,"

"What is going on? Why is Gato causing your country so much trouble?" Naruto wondered. "Doesn't he just a run a large shipping company? Or is it more than that?" he asked with a raised brow.

The ferrymen nodded his head. "Yes. Gato secretly sells drugs and other illegal items using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man." Naruto frowned upon hearing this as the man continued, "It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on Nami. Through his money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry."

"Which means he now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country," Naruto finished with the man confirming his assumption.

"The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge," The ferrymen went on. "The bridge builder, Tazuna, he's in Gato's way. It's only a matter of time until things start to get even more ugly for Tazuna," the man sighed with a shake of his head. "I feel that Tazuna is way in over his head. If he doesn't give up soon, he'll die."

"He's going to die anyway," Naruto muttered causing the man to raise a brow at the young man as Naruto held a thoughtful expression as he gazed at the bridge. "We all have to die sometime. Why not die fighting for what we believe in? This is Tazuna's home, not Gato's, which means he has every right to defend it," Naruto muttered. "Where can I find this Tazuna, if you don't mind me asking? I would like to offer my help to him."

"What?" The ferrymen demanded quietly. "You help Tazuna? But why? You're just a kid! You'll die! Gato won't hesitate in killing you!" Naruto was silent for a few moments as he remained calm and passive before giving a small smirk.

"Then I won't hesitate either."

"What do you mean he's just gone?!"

"We can't find him anywhere in the village," Itachi answered with a frown of his own as Minato had an irritated expression and Kushina was pacing around. "We have Kakashi on the trail, but as far as Konoha goes, Naruto is nowhere to be found. Maybe he left?"

"Or he was taken,"

"I don't think so Kushina-sama," Itachi shook his head which made her pause and glare at him. "We all know how skilled Naruto is. I really don't think he would be taken without some kind of struggle that the entire village wouldn't even know about. Plus there has been no signs of struggle, which leads me to believe he did in fact leave,"

"But why would he leave?!" Kushina snapped and Minato moved to comfort his wife. "This doesn't make any sense! Where the hell is that damn Kakashi?!" Kushina snarled as she continued to pace, ignoring Minato.

"Everything is going to be alright Kushina,"

"I don't know that Minato!" Kushina rounded on her husband. "My baby is out there somewhere, who knows where! I don't if he is okay or not, I don't know anything! And if he had just up and left like Itachi is suggesting, I want to know why damn it!" Their attention was soon given to a puff of smoke to see Kakashi in jounin uniform which contrasted against Itachi's Anbu. "Report!" 

"Hai," Kakashi nodded, deciding now was not the time to drag things out lest Kushina's infamous fury was physically released on him. "I used my summons to track Naruto down and we know that he has indeed left the village, on his own accord it seems," Kakashi frowned. "Pakkun was able to trace Naruto's scent from outside his room to a tree not far from the gates. It was rather abrupt which makes me believe he used Shunshin," 

"So he did leave? And since no one was outside the gates, no one saw him, great," Minato huffed. "Then we need to bring him back," Minato frowned as he sat at his desk. "We do not know Naruto's motives for leaving, or where he was even heading, right?"

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded. "Pakkun say his scent simply ends a good mile away from the last spot." Hearing this did not set well with either parent. Neither were sure where Naruto could go, hell they were still trying to figure out why? "What are we going to do?"

Minato was silent as eyes were on him. This is one of those times when he didn't like his job, tough decisions that clashed with his ideas as Hokage and as a father. The last decision he made that seemed to be this huge was then the Nine tails attacked and the sealing took place. That night his life had been spared by the Shinigami, and since then he never took his life for granted and counted each day with his family a blessing.

Taking a breath he frowned, "As much as I'd hate to say it, Naruto is not top priority."

"Minato!"

"I'm sorry Kushina, but it's true," Minato frowned causing her to glare at him hatefully. "Naruto has not officially been admitted into the Shinobi Core nor is he a Jinchuriki, which makes him a civilian who has the rights to come and go as he pleases," Minato explained which made her scowl. "The only thing that would make him wanted, is if he committed some crime against Konoha. Whether it be murder within the village or stealing clan secrets, something along those lines, and I'm pretty sure he hasn't done either,"

"So we're just going to sit by and let him get further and further away from us?!"

"I didn't say that." 

"Then what are you saying?!" Kushina screamed at him. "Because the longer we sit here and chat, the further Naruto gets away from his family and makes it harder to find him!" Kushina stated angrily. "He is _our_ son Minato! Which means _our_ enemies are his enemies now!"

"You don't think I know that?!" Minato snapped at her, which made the three of them flinch a bit. Minato was very hard to aggravate, or annoy; he was rarely angry, keeping a calm and thoughtful aura about him. "I'm worried about him as much as you are Kushina, trust me, I am. But we need to plan this right, for the sake of Konoha and our son,"

"We already risked the safety of our children Minato by placing Konoha before them," Kushina reminded him with a hateful glare that made him feel rather guilty. "So whatever you are about to say next, you better hope I like it or there will be consequences," Kushina promised. Minato knew she wasn't threatening him as Hokage, but as her husband, as the father of her children. If anything, that was going to hurt more than what she could do to him as Hokage.

"We have academy graduates about to become Genin today," Minato started. "And there are already several jounin that are even perhaps capable of finding Naruto that are busy, which includes Kakashi," he told her though she just crossed her arms.

"Get to the point."

"I'll create a team," Minato responded. "A team that can take as much time as needed to find Naruto and hopefully convince him to come back. As I said, he hasn't done any crimes towards Konoha, so making him wanted is not an option," Minato shook his head. He then gave a small frown before he stood up and went to one of his filing cabinets. He pulled out several files from different cabinets before he sat down and began making a list.

"This Naruto Retrieval team will consist of you," he told Kushina who visibly relaxed. "Tsume Inuzuka for her tracking abilities, Yoshino Nara for her intellect, Yugao Uzuki for her diplomacy, and Mikoto Uchiha who works perfectly in tandem with you and Tsume," Minato listed out causing Kushina to take a breath of relief for the moment, she was more than glad for these members. "I will debrief them in ten minutes, meet them at the gates in fourty-five to and hour," He ordered.

"Thank you, Minato." Kushina bowed to her husband before she took off in a rush while Minato sent an Anbu to retrieve the list of kunoichi. He then looked to Itachi and Kakashi, "There has been a change in team assignments, hopefully it will only be temporary," Minato grumbled to himself before he focused.

"With the reason of Naruto's disappearance being unknown, I would prefer to keep a close eye on the other two as well. Therefore," he looked to Kakashi, "You will be in charge of watching over Menma and Mito, Sasuke will also be paired up with them," he informed. "Both of them are on high alert Kakashi, don't toy with them, or you will find yourself on the end of something you don't want to be on."

"Hai," Kakashi nodded before he left and Minato focused on Itachi.

"I need you to do an thorough sweep of the village," Minato told Itachi who nodded his head. "With Naruto gone, it leaves you with some actual free time until he gets back. Your duties as Anbu Commander have been re-activated." Itachi gave another nod of understanding as Minato went on, "Report to me any findings that seem…unnatural. If I know my son, he has probably placed contingency seals around the village just in case we got on his trail sooner than expected. I honestly don't know the threat level of them, considering I still don't know why he would leave which means his mindset is unknown,"

"I understand. Is there something you would like to do about Danzo?" Itachi questioned which made Minato glare in thought. "After all, nothing this big happens without him knowing. If he is as sneaky as he always is, he has probably already sent ROOT out to retrieve Naruto without your knowledge,"

"I know," Minato muttered as he tapped his desk. "No, I'll leave it to the Retrieval Squad. Both Kushina and Mikoto are trained and perceptive enough to know how to handle ROOT if they come across them," he said. "Get going," he dismissed Itachi just as Minato heard a knock on his door with a sigh and he allowed entry.

"Enter."

Naruto approached a small house that was not too far from town and nearby a forest with a lake front. Upon walking to the house he knocked on the door and waited patiently. He could hear shuffling and soon the door opened and peeking their head through was a admittedly pretty woman who gazed at Naruto with curiosity and caution.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes," Naruto said giving a disarming smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I would like to offer my services to Tazuna, the bridge builder. I was told by the ferrymen he lived here?" Naruto brought up and the woman blinked as she looked him over a bit.

"Um, yes he does. I am his daughter, Tsunami. May I ask what kind of services, and why?" Tsunami wondered before throwing in, "We haven't raised enough money to pay for Shinobi help so…" 

"Oh I don't require payment, just a favor," Naruto smiled. "As for my services, help with building the bridge and protection against all threats Gato sends to him until I deal with him, personally," Naruto smirked lightly. Tsunami could feel an air of confidence and gazed into Naruto's eyes, feeling she could trust him. So she opened the door more, giving a kind smile.

"Well please, come in." Naruto bowed lightly before walking into her home as she closed the door behind him. He looked around and complimented her home which she thanked him for. "My father should be down in a minute, would you like some tea Naruto-san?"

"That would be nice, thank you," Naruto accepted with a smile and she nodded and began to brew some. "You asked me why I would offer my services," Naruto reminded which Tsunami nodded, glancing to him. "Because I don't really care for tyrants," Naruto muttered as he set his bag down and leaned against the kitchen wall. "Or bullies. So I want to take care of him, so he won't be a hassle to anyone else in the future."

"Tsunami, have you seen my…" Naruto's eyes flickered to the middle aged man who paused upon seeing Naruto. "Oh, um hello."

"Tou-san, this is Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunami introduced with a smile and Naruto bowed his head in greeting. "He wishes to aid us in building the bridge and give us protection against Gato." Hearing this made Tazuna's eyes widen a bit before he raised a dubious brow, gazing at Naruto.

"How much?"

"I don't want money Tazuna-san," Naruto shook his head. "I just wish to be granted passage to Uzu no Kuni," hearing this greatly surprised Tazuna and Tsunami who gazed at Naruto a bit incredulously. "Will that be an issue?" 

"No, it's just that, no one has been there for decades," Tazuna informed with Naruto humming, knowing that. "There is practically nothing there but some ruins," Tazuna said with Naruto nodding, he knew that as well. "Well, I can grant you passage there if that is all you need,"

"I do," Naruto smiled with a nod. "I can be taken there after the bridge is done and Gato is dead."

"Whoa whoa now," Tazuna put up his hands. "I can understand you wanting to help build the bridge, I mean your young and look pretty strong. But kill Gato? You're just a kid," 

"Yes. A kid trained in the way of Shinobi," Naruto informed as he sipped the tea Tsunami handed him. "I've been training since I was ten years old. I'm more than capable of taking care of Gato and whatever thugs he has hired to antagonize you," Naruto shrugged. "But seeing is believing I suppose."

"Okay okay, so lets say you do kill Gato," Tazuna brought up with Naruto gazing at him all the while. "What then?"

"I will wire all of his money into Wave country where it belongs, you have your bridge and I'm on my way to Uzu no Kuni," Naruto said simply, "Nothing much to it." Tazuna and Tsunami both glanced to each other then focused on Naruto. "As I said told Tsunami-san. I don't like bullies, and Gato is a bully that needs to be taught a permanent lesson. Death." There was a sure look in Naruto's eyes as he sipped the tea and Tazuna made his mind up with a grin.

"When can you start?"


	10. Journey Ch 3

**Chapter Three**

 _"Hmm, you're rather silent, Naru-kun."_

 _"…"_

 _"Oh, so you've given up fighting me? Smart boy."_

 _"I hate you."_

 _"Shh, you shouldn't say such things Naru-kun."_

 _"Ngh, n-no. I hate you. I ha-ngh ah!"_

 _"Doesn't it feel good Naru-kun? I'm enjoying myself."_

 _"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!"_

 _"If you hate me so much, how come you won't tell your mommy?"_

 _"M-mommy…she won't…"_

 _"She won't believe you will she?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Guess I'm right, and you are my prize, Naru-kun!"_

 _"N-no! Ngguh!"_

"So Naruto-san,"

Naruto looked up from the meal he was having with Tazuna's family and focused on Mikoto. "What is the reason you wish to go to Uzu no Kuni, if you don't mind me asking." Tazuna was curious as well with Naruto giving a thoughtful frown.

"I don't really know myself honestly," Naruto told her. "I just feel drawn there. The ruins you speak of belonged to the clan of my mother, the Uzumaki. I guess, I'm hoping to find something there that will give me more insight on them, I guess." Naruto shrugged with the two adults humming.

It's been two days since Naruto had shown up on their doorstep offering his help. Tazuna was in fact very thankful for the aid, as he was taken by surprise how efficent and quickly Naruto worked. He often used his ninjutsu, a shadow clone jutsu, he had called it to multiply in numbers and give more effort to the bridge being built. Hell they were now ahead of schedule!

It also helped that Naruto got along with everyone, somehow giving them the hope they had lost after Kaiza's death. Not only did he spend time helping with the bridge, but the town as well. Helping whoever needed help, which was making him quite popular rather fast, and it's only been two days! The young man was a delight to have, a bit quiet, but very inspiring, educated and kind. The only one who didn't seem to be warming up to him, was Inari, which was understandable.

"You know Naruto-san," Tazuna spoke up. "You said and showed you are trained in the shinobi arts, what village did you come from?" he wondered with Naruto giving a thoughtful expression. He was debating if he should share or not, but in the end decided it wouldn't hurt.

"I came from Konoha," Naruto answered. "I had just graduated the academy before I left."

"Why'd you leave?" Tsunami wondered. "Don't you have any family?" 

"I do, my parents and by brother and sister," Naruto said with a small smile. "I left because…I just felt the need too," Naruto frowned in small thought. "There are some things I need to do on my own and figure out myself, and I feel that including my family would only bring heartache and pain." He then gave a hum as he sipped his tea. "They are no doubt looking for me." 

"You don't want them to find you?" 

"No. Not yet at least," he sighed as he sat back. "My mother is very…protective so to speak," Tsunami noticed how his eyes lowered and there was a flash of pain there which made her frown deeply. "She is probably the one looking for me, and if she found me there is nothing I could say that will make her understand. She will try and convince me but…" he then gave a shake of his head. "I can't be convinced. Not this time," 

"Do you ever plan on going back home?"

"Of course. When I'm ready," Naruto smiled before he stood up. "Excuse me," he bowed lightly. After putting his plate in the sink, he left the room.

He needed some air.

"I don't get this!"

Kushina shared in Tsume's annoyance due to the fact they were currently lost. How were they lost? Well… "How does this kid have eight different scents all going in different directions?!" Tsume demanded as she and Kuromaru looked around. "Can't even tell which one is the real one,"

"Splitting up isn't a very good option," Yoshino grumbled with crossed arms as she was trying to think of the best plan. "I'm starting to believe that Naruto really did leave on his own accord," she mentioned. That was something Kushina did not want to hear, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Do we know which one is the strongest?" Mikoto wondered with Tsume and Kuromaru sniffing around. It's been two days since they set out to find Naruto, and they had been given a good trail until they entered a clearing and there was eight different paths that had his scent. It was as if Naruto had literally been leading them by the nose. "Whichever is strongest should be the direction he headed in, no?"

"That's the issue." Tsume growled, huffing. "I can't tell which one is strongest, they all have the same strength which makes me believe that none of them are the real path. One leads to Tanzaku town, another leads to the Final Valley, another leads to Wave country, and there are others that don't seem really important. One of them is even Hi no Kuni port," Tsume explained.

"It doesn't help that these scents are getting weaker and weaker by the minute," Kuromaru added in. "There is nothing much we can do besides take an educated guess and go one way or take each trail." 

"Taking each trail will only waste time," Yugao muttered in response. "We need to take an educated guess, but how do we even assess that?"

"Minato set up this team specifically because we all know Naruto pretty well," Yoshino spoke, beginning to use her head. "Tsume you trained him how to properly work together with animals of all kinds, to form a connection," Yoshino started with Tsume nodding. "Yugao, you helped him with his Kenjutsu training during academy hours and give him a feel how Anbu works," Yugao nodded as well. "Mikoto, you are his god aunt so naturally you spent quite a bit of time with him. Kushina is his mother which is obvious, and Shikaku and I aided him with shinobi tactics and such," Yoshino finished. As she began pacing around.

"Naruto isn't dumb, far from it. If he truly did leave on his own, that means he's been planning this for some time, giving him enough time to put several plans in place and analyze what he should, if he did not want to be found," Yoshino spoke aloud with the rest of them listening closely. "There is probably a high chance he knew Minato would set up a rather strong squad to find him. Not to fight him, but to reason with him," Yoshino continued, continuing her pacing.

"He knew there would be a tracker as well as someone with intellect. He also knew his mother would be sent along, which makes three for sure that he could plan for," Yoshino hummed. "Hence why we are stuck right now, stumped and frustrated," she then paused and gazed at the ground before giving a small smirk. "We have to calm down and think about Naruto, each path that has been laid out and why he would choose such."

The rest of the squad began to understand and Tsume spoke, "There are eight paths. Tanzaku town, Hi no Kuni port, Nami no Kuni, Final Valley, Fire Temple, Kawa no kuni, the Capital, and Tenchi bridge." Hearing all of this made them frown in thought.

"Why would he go to any of these places?" Yugao muttered in thought. "If he wanted to get away, then Hi no Kuni port as well as Final valley would make sense." The others glanced to her in agreement. "He could by a boat at the port and set sail, or he could cross the border entering Ta no Kuni. Even Nami no kuni would do the same purpose,"

"Yeah," Mikoto nodded in agreement. "Tanzaku town wouldn't be a place he'd actually go too, neither would the Capital. If he's trying to get away, going to places within Hi no Kuni or places allied with Konoha wouldn't be smart because we could reach him," Mikoto reasoned, causing Yoshino to nod in agreement.

"Tenchi bridge is on the way to Kusagakure, not to mention not very far from Tsuchi no Kuni," Kushina grumbled in thought. Naruto wouldn't go there, it would mean potential conflict due to who he is related too. Though he could handle himself he probably prefer not to fight as it would draw attention to himself. "That leaves the Valley, the Port and Nami no Kuni."

"They are the only reasonable options left, though we have to figure out what is connected with each place that would make him choose," Yoshino spoke. "I personally don't believe he would choose Nami no Kuni. There is no other place close by to that place, plus it's a small country. Sure if he wanted to hide out there he could, but he could still be reached," Yoshino explained which caused the others to nod in agreement.

"So Nami no Kuni is out of the running, which only leaves the Port and the valley," Tsume listed. "The port could take him anywhere really, and if he left by boat then he is out of our reach because we don't know where he would go," Tsume muttered which made Kushina scowl. She did not want to think of that. The thought of her son being further out of reach from her was…heartbreaking. Didn't mean she would give up though.

"We should split up," Yugao suggested, earning raised eye brows from her team. "We have narrowed down the paths to two. Some of us go to the port, ask around while the others including Tsume go to the Valley and catch any trace of Naruto,"

"It is a plausible idea," Kuromaru supported. "Besides we've wasted enough time discussing all of this. Any more time and the further he gets away." Kushina agreed with him, giving a nod, deciding she would go to the valley with Tsume. Once the split was decided, the kunoichi took off.

None of them took notice of the small bird sitting in the tree watching them the whole time.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

Inari blinked as he looked to see Naruto standing beside him as he sat on the porch. The boy gave a shrug and Naruto sat down beside him, gazing at the moon. The two were comfortably silent for a little bit before Naruto decided to speak, "Your mom told me about what happened to your dad." Inari's body tensed and he balled up his fists. "Now I get why you're afraid of Gato."

"You don't get anything," Inari huffed, causing Naruto to glance at him. The blond remained silent for a little bit before he gave a small smile.

"He was your hero." Inari turned to Naruto with a somewhat surprised expression. "He was your hero, and Gato took him away from you. He made you believe that heroes don't exist. He took away your hope," Naruto frowned. Naruto then gave a small smile, "Heroes exist Inari," Naruto told him which caused the boy to glare. "You may not believe me, and it's okay that you don't. But they do, and I'm going to show you they do," Naruto smiled as he stood with a determined smirk. "Because I'm going to save this place so you can have hope again that things will get better,"

"How can you be so sure things get better huh?! You don't know what its like! Having to struggle or knowing how hard life can be!" Inari yelled at him though Naruto had a thoughtful expression. "Heroes don't exist in this stupid world! They can't always save you!"

"You're right," Naruto agreed quietly as he gazed at the moon. "They can't always save you. Sometimes you have to save yourself, by being your own hero," Naruto closed his eyes as he slowly shook his head. "And sometimes, you have to be a hero for others, even if they don't know it. Life is hard, but there is always someone whose had it harder." Naruto shrugged as he opened his eyes to look at Inari.

"I grew up with my parents, a brother and sister. They love me and would do anything for me, but…I had to save myself at a young age, and I had to save them. In a different twist my life was hard, hell it still is," Naruto chuckled humorlessly. "But I have hope, knowing it will get better, maybe some day, easier. Till then, I'm going to keep fighting, keep believing," Naruto then gave a silly grin to Inari. "I won't give up, until I know that those I care about, are safe." With that said, Naruto turned and left, leaving Inari to his thoughts.

As he walked away, the blond stopped as a small bird flew towards him and perched itself on his finger. It chirped quite a bit and Naruto hummed quietly to himself. "Thank you," he bowed his head and the bird gave a cheerful chirp before flying away. As it left Naruto thought about what he was told. A squad of Konoha ninja were searching for him however they completely skipped over his true location for the time being. Knowing his mother, once she felt she ran out of options, she would take steps back to give herself options to explore.

He had a week at best before she came to Wave country. He would hope that the bridge would be done by then and he would be half way to Uzu no Kuni. He hummed to himself as he headed back inside the house.

He would need to think of a plan.

"I can't believe this,"

"It has to do with something bigger," Yoshino grumbled as she and her group were walking around town of Wave country. It's been maybe a week since they had come to the decision of going to the Valley and the port, only to find out that he had been at neither. Thus Kushina had decided to go to each path at full speed, with the rest of them following, looking for her son.

Wave country and the Fire temple were the only places left they had yet to look, and Kushina chose Wave country. So here they were, strolling down the street of the rather…vibrant town? As they looked around, they saw what looked to be people celebrating as the vibe they were giving off was happiness. They really wondered why so they had decided to ask a local what the celebration was about. They were then told that Gato and his goons had been slaughtered and the Great Naruto Bridge had finished being built.

Thus why Tsume and Yoshino were a bit ticked off. Kushina demanded where Naruto was and she was told he was probably still on the bridge with Tazuna, putting on some finishing touches. Once she got the direction of the bridge, Kushina bolted there as fast as she could with Mikoto right behind her. It took them a couple of minutes to reach the bridge and upon doing so, Kushina couldn't help see a gasp upon seeing her son standing in the middle of the bridge, seemingly waiting for them. "Naruto…"

"Kaa-san," Naruto greeted with a nod. Nothing held Kushina back from running towards her son and pulling him into a hug which he didn't return right away. He said nothing as she fussed over him, planting kisses over him and telling him how worried she was. "Why are you here, Kaa-san?"

Kushina blinked, looking confused as she looked at him. "Why am I here? I'm here for you baka! Why'd you leave home?" she demanded looking at him and he gazed at her in silence. "Naruto! Answer me, please?" Kushina requested with a worried expression.

"I can't." Naruto told her with a shrug. "Just know that I'm not going home," he expressed which made her narrow her eyes at him. "I love you Kaa-san, I do. But this is something I have to do on my own. I was hoping to be long gone before you ever came here,"

"Naruto, sweetie. You aren't making any sense," Kushian sighed. "What do you mean you have to do this on your own? Do what? Because right now, everyone else is worried sick about you. I'm worried about you! You just up and leave with no explanation, purely nothing like you vanished in thin air,"

"That was the idea. Like it is now," Naruto kissed her cheek before he disappeared in a puff of smoke which made her eyes wide as she looked around but then noticed something, there was no one to be found. Mikoto who had been behind her was gone as well, there was no one besides her. Its then when everything clicked to her.

"That little asshole!"

She was in a Genjutsu.

Naruto's brow twitched as he received news from his clone and he made a sign, releasing the Genjutsu. He had set it up right before he left, causing it to trigger as soon as the Konoha's squad chakra signatures stepped foot in town. Everyone was caught in the genjutsu, minutes feeling like hours to them as they stood there in a daze. Not even Mikoto's sharingan could break it until it was too late.

By the time they would even begin looking for him again, he would be…

"We arrived sir," he heard and looked to the boat driver who gave him a smile. Naruto gave a small smirk as he stood up and looked towards the docks they were approaching which looked quite worn and old from non-use.

"Welcome to Uzu no Kuni."


	11. Journey Ch 4

**Chapter Four**

 _"What's with that look Naru-kun?"_

 _"I'm going to kill you one day."_

 _"Ooh, that's not a nice thing to say Naru-kun, aren't we friends?"_

 _"I hate you."  
_

 _"I don't know why Naru-kun. Don't I make you feel good?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"But yet your here coming back every time. You must like it when I touch you like this."_

 _"Nnigh! No stop! I-I d-don't- agh!"_

 _"It's not nice to lie Naru-kun, didn't mommy teach you manners?"_

 _"I-I'm not lying! I hate it! I hate you! I will kill you!"_

 _"Is that at threat?"_

 _"It's fucking promise!"_

 _"Now Naru-kun, what did teach you about your language? Guess I have to punish you."_

 _"AAAHH! Stop it! Stop it!"_

 _"Beg for me Naru-kun."_

Naruto honestly didn't know what to feel as he walked down the streets of Uzushiogakure. Was he supposed to be angry? Sad? He didn't know, but he did feel quite disappointed. As he looked around, he could tell that this place was once beautiful. The architecture was one of a kind, the design of the city was different yet cool.

From what he could tell this village housed a single clan. From the way the worn houses were built, the flow of what traffic was back then, the many symbols of the clan insignia. This village housed only Uzumaki, maybe a few branch families? But they all fell under one name. It wasn't a mixing bowl like Konoha, it was one particular flavor. However this one flavor had quite the punch of a village like Konoha or even Kirigakure.

The size of the village alone, told him that the clan was did not reach one hundred people, but at five hundred bare minimum. This clan had the population of a Ninja village, quite a worthy feet. He could only assume such numbers existed because of the average Uzumaki life span of 100 years best. If that was the case, then there should be knowledge that had been gathered by the Uzumaki elders. After all, that is what made the Uzumaki fall in the first place. The outsides greed for knowledge obtained by the Uzumaki, their greed for power.

Naruto took a breath as he took it all in however his attention was given to a sound that was not made by him. He turned his head and saw a bit of red. Stretching out his senses, he gave a small smile as he indeed sensed life. "Hi there," he spoke out in a patient calm and kind tone of voice. "It's okay to be scared, but I won't hurt you. I'm just visiting," Naruto called out.

It took a few moments before he finally caught of something peeking it's head out to gaze at him curiously. Naruto realized that it was a white furred fox, causing him to chuckle. It's golden eyes gazed at him curiously as he smiled and kneeled down, and outstretched his hand. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I won't hurt you." He promised and the fox slowly came from it's hiding place, and trekked over to him cautiously.

Within moments the fox was sniffing his hand lightly before looking at Naruto expectantly. Feeling he understood he raised his hand slowly and began to rub the fox's head earning a low mewl. He then scratched the back of it's hear causing it to groan from excitement, making him laugh a bit. "Is this your home?" he asked with the fox gazing at him. "You wanna show me around? I'm new here," he offered with the fox tilting its head.

After a few moments, it ran off a bit but stopped, looking back towards him. Naruto took that as his cue to follow and he set a nice pace after the fox that began running through the ruined village. Naruto managed to keep up and he took note that the Fox was indeed leading him somewhere, but it was out of the village. The only thing was, the exit of the village was south yet they were going west.

Naruto came to a stop as they had finally reached a wall, a wall that Naruto recognized as the village walls that were set up around the village in a perimeter. He saw that the fox had crawled through a hole that was big enough for it and he raised a brow. This was kind of weird, but he didn't mind, it was better than doing nothing. After all he didn't know exactly why he was even here. But something was telling him to follow the fox, so he listened.

Crouching, Naruto jumped and ran up the wall before he hopped over it and into some tree branches. He looked down below to see the fox was taking off and he followed after it, a curious expression on his face. After a few minutes, he dropped from the trees as the fox came to a stop. Once he dropped he blinked to see that there was a cave the fox sitting right at the outside. Naruto raised a brow as he tried his best to gaze into the cave but it was no use, pitch black.

The fox tilted its head and Naruto hummed as he gazed at the cave and walked towards it. He then stopped as he narrowed his eyes and moved his hand to go inside, but as he thought he was prevented from entering, his hand coming against a wall. It was barrier fuinjutsu. Naruto stepped back and stroked his chin a bit in thought and looked to the fox that gazed at him curiously.

Naruto turned his back on the cave and closed his eyes, sending out a pulse of chakra. In his mind eye view he was able to detect a faint signal, two actually. Nodding to himself, he created a single clone and both left in different directions, though the fox remained. It didn't take Naruto long to locate the seal and he found it on a big stocky tree. It was a tag seal, and he couldn't help but whistle in appreciation as it was one fine piece of work. An S-rank Barrier seal if he gauged it right.

He leaned forward with his hand on his chin and studied the seal with mastered eyes. It was a complex four layered seal that would trigger some kind of defense mechanism right away if messed with. How anyone was supposed to solve this, was beyond him. After all, this seal couldn't be solved, only the creator could unlock it with a series of strokes and such, like a lock. He however had a much simpler way of unlocking such a seal without hurting his brain too much.

Pulled out a sealing tag and sat down in front of the tree. As he took out his brush he focused solely on the barrier seal and began to mark his blank seal tag with precise and accurate strokes that only true masters could accomplish. He was sure his mother and Mito Uzumaki were the only two beside him that could perhaps break this seal the same way he was breaking it.

The problem with fuinjutsu was people always tended to over think. Over thinking caused problems, sometimes the answer was simply as two plus two. However majority felt there was some kind of trick to it, making it harder than it really was. Naruto was taught in his first lesson of Fuinjutsu, it's not as hard as you think. Was this barrier seal complex and hard as a motherfucker? Hell yes. That is if you came at it in a scientific brain surgeon type of way. The way he saw it, this seal were simply four locks that only had one key that not even a pin could pick open. If there was no key, there was no opening.

He of course did not have the key, as he did not make the seal. However it did not mean he could not make a key himself and see if it worked. Which it probably would. After all, it wasn't as hard as it seemed. After a good ten to fifteen minutes, Naruto looked down at his tag to see every stroke was perfect and in the right spot. Naruto stood up and turned the tag upside down and placed it right over the barrier seal. Once it was perfectly laid over it, Naruto stepped back and made a single sign.

The kanji on the tag suddenly glowed red before it glowed green and he watched in satisfaction as both tags began to disintegrate until it was ash in the wind. Naruto then got the memory from his clone that dispelled and smirked, glad to know that the seal on it's side fell apart too. He then headed back over to the cave to see the fox waiting for him still. It tilted it's head upon seeing him and he walked forward, and entered the cave with no issues. If the fox was surprised, it didn't show it as it simply followed Naruto inside.

Naruto took note how dark it was, the sunlight not even piercing through the darkness of the cave. The blond would have created a torch of some kind but decided it against it, the dark didn't bother him, he's dealt with worse. As he walked forward he felt a strange…aura coming from the cave. He couldn't exactly describe it but it was somewhat overwhelming. It did not matter though as he pressed on, even though it began to feel he had been walking for hours until he suddenly stopped.

"How interesting," Naruto chuckled to himself. He didn't even notice it before, causing him to fall to the trap. He was in a genjutsu. He bet there were genjutsu seal tags all around the cave that activated upon arrival. After all there was no way he could be walking so long in this cave when he was positive it didn't even go far. Whatever was in this cave, whoever had created such security clearly didn't want it falling into wrong hands. Naruto built up his chakra before he expelled it from his body in a powerful wave pulse.

Almost instantly, Naruto felt his reality shift a bit and his body tensed as the overwhelming aura returned and seemed to almost crush him. Then he heard a feminine voice that did not belong to him, and seemed to come from everywhere, " _Greetings Mortal. It has been quite a while since anyone has stepped in here. What brings you here?_ "

"Well, I don't know really," Naruto admitted with a small shrug. "It just feels as if I'm being called, someone, something beckoning me closer and closer. I was led here by that same voice," Naruto explained his situation. "I'm just curious is all."

" _Curious? I sense your true intentions mortal, you aren't just curious. You are searching, hunting. You are desperate for power,_ " the voice told him causing Naruto to frown. " _Yes. You wish to seek out this power and claim it as your own to reek vengeance against the one who has wronged you,_ "

Naruto was silent as he closed his eyes and began to speak, "You are right. I am seeking," Naruto admitted. "Not only for vengeance, but for peace. Peace within myself. I'm…scared," he said quietly.

" _Of?_ "

"Hurting those I care about," Naruto answered without hesitance. "Everyday, I am reminded of…of those disturbing times. And everyday my hate grows, like a fire beginning to build and build until it loses control," Naruto shook his head slowly. "I have a family that I love and that loves me. I have friends that I care for, a life I want to live. I do not want to jeopardize that because of my hate, my weakness."

" _You fear loss. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."_ The voice expressed with Naruto listening careful. " _Be mindful of your fear Naruto Namikaze."_ There was silence for a long while before the voice spoke again. " _You have acknowledged you fear, you don't shy from it. Thus you have completed the trial of Fear…_ "

Naruto raised a brow as two torches were lit directly in front of him by purple flames. The light revealed an alter of sorts and Naruto stepped forward to see there was a purple magatama sitting in the middle of the alter. "What is this?" he wondered curiously.

" _It is a tama, specifically the tama of Fear. There a total of six tamas, each one with a power of it's own. Fear, Rage, Regret, Lust, Love, Desire, once brought together they form the Kami Tokko._ " The voice explained calmly. " _Perhaps this is what has been calling you mortal, or maybe it is something else entirely?"_

"Am I supposed to find the other five?"

" _If you so wish. The choice is completely up to you. Though you have passed the trial of fear, you may leave the Tama here. The decision is yours to decide, Naruto Namikaze_ ," with that the voice disappeared, fading into nothing. Naruto said nothing as he looked towards the fox that titled its head at him curiously and he gave a small smile before looking towards the alter and took a small breath. The choice was his, he could leave and continue on his journey but something inside of him told him he should take it for himself.

This Kami Tokko sounded interesting. It sounded as if it would grant him the power he desired. He needed that power to right the wrongs done to him and to dispel the flames of hatred burning in his heart as the days went on. Naruto reached for the tama and gripped the purple gem. He felt power radiating from it, a strange power that was…new to him, almost exciting. He went into his pouch and pulled out some durable string and cut it to make it long enough. He then put the string through the tama hole and tied a knot. He then slipped it around his neck.

He regretted it the next instant. In the same breath, he felt power surge through his body and something encroach around his heart and suddenly grip it. He gripped his head and began to scream as a purple aura engulfed him. The fox watched in horror and facination as Naruto's power seemed to constantly rise but as it did so blood began to drip from his nose and his eyes became bloodshot. And with one last ear piercing scream as his power erupted from his body…

He passed out.

"You should really chill out."

"Don't tell me to chill baka!" Mito snapped at her brother who frowned as he leaned against the wall. Mito was pacing back and forth with a frown on her look as she thought about her younger brother who was also the man she loved more than life itself. It's been one week and four days since he vanished in thin air. And it's been a week and three days since her mother went after him.

But much to her annoyance and confusion…her mother had yet to come back yet! Which means Naruto wasn't back either! He should be with her, he couldn't have gone too far from her, considering she is the yellow flashes wife, but still. What was taking them so long? Wasn't it just a pull and grab? Surely her brother wouldn't fight back against their mother would he? None of this made any sense to her.

It also did not help that she was not told anything new concerning Naruto besides the fact her mother and others went after him. There was an investigation done that concerned Naruto, trying to get clues as to why he would leave but nothing was found, not even weak information that could possibly lead to something more. Mito felt her father was rather tight lipped, but maybe that was because he himself had no idea as to what was going on.

She couldn't even really concentrate on training or being a genin because Naruto was constantly plaguing her mind. It also didn't help that people kept asking her about her brother, considering his disappearance had finally been noticed, by Ino of all people. Mito nor Menma had nothing to tell those who asked about Naruto, but it touched them that people indeed care about his well being. These thoughts frustrated Mito the most. Why would he leave? His village adores him, his family loves him and she has always and always will love him. So why?

"Mito," Menma called and she stopped her pacing, looking up to see her mother along with the squad she left with walking towards the village. Both Mito and Menma made their way over to their mother and noticed there was someone missing. "Where's Naruto?" He asked his mother who frowned as she slowly shook her head and walked passed them. "Kaa-san?"

"Give her some time you guys," Mikoto advised the two as Mito looked like she was about to demand answers. "Before we say anything, we have to report to your father. You can join us if you wish," she said as she continued to walk on while the other women looked quite somber and annoyed. The two teens frowned as they felt as if there was something more to this failure than not finding their brother.

"Wait, did you at least find him?" Mito asked, grabbing Mikoto's arm. Mikoto frowned as she looked towards her god daughter, "Oba-san, please tell me you found him and that he's okay!"

"We found him," Mikoto nodded her head. "But then we lost him." Saying what she needed to say, Mikoto followed after the squad and the twins followed after them, heading towards the Hokage office. It didn't take them very long, and the two joined the group inside the room. Minato overlooked it, knowing they were curious and worried for their brother. Once the door was closed he spoke, with a frown as he did not see his son among them.

"Report."

"We found him," Kushina spoke up in a quiet tone of voice. "We had searched every plausible path that he could have gone and we ended up in Wave country." She expressed with Minato humming, wondering why his son would be there. "However upon stepping foot in the country, we were assaulted with a Genjutsu that had us standing there for hours. In the Genjutsu, we were able to meet up with him, but Naruto didn't say much,"

"Okay, but what did he say?" Minato wondered with Mito peering in as well. Kushina frowned as she thought back to her son's words and spoke.

"He said that he couldn't tell me why he left and he's not coming home. Then he said there was something he had to do on his own," Kushina explained which confused Minato even more. "He didn't tell me what, he disappeared right after he said that we then broke the Genjutsu." Kushina finished before looking away.

Seeing that Kushina was not going to continue for the time being, Mikoto stepped up and spoke, "We then began to ask around the town to see if they knew anything about Naruto's whereabouts. When we did, we learned that he had liberated the country from Gato, who had been tormenting the country for years. He helped the bridge builder, Tazuna, finish the bridge before he killed Gato and all of his men who had confronted Naruto," Mikoto explained. "Tazuna then named the bridge, The Great Naruto Bridge, in honor of him."

Yoshino then stepped up and gave a small frown, "Then we learned that Naruto had a destination and a reason for going to Nami no Kuni. He wanted quick passage to Uzu no Kuni," Yoshino explained which made Minato's eyes widen and the twins to look on in confusion. "We then headed to Uzu no Kuni, with Kushina leading us to Uzushiogakure that's when…" she trailed off as she looked towards Kushina who had balled her fist up.

"That's when what?" Mito spoke up. "What happened?! Did you find him?" she demanded and Tsume gave a growl while Yugao shivered quite a bit.

"We found him alright."


	12. Journey Ch 5

**Chapter Five**

 _"Naru-kun."_

 _"…"_

 _"You hate me, don't you?"_

 _"With a passion."_

 _"Then why?"  
_

 _"Why what?"_

 _"Why do you keep coming back hm? Why do you allow me to live when you can end it?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Maybe it's because you aren't being true to yourself? Because you do in fact like our f-"_

 _"No! I hate you! I hate what you do to me! I hate it all!"_

 _"Then why?"_

 _"B-because..."_

 _"You're scared. You're scared I can't be stopped, that no one will ever believe a child."_

 _"No…"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Because I want to protect my family."_

Slowly, violet blue eyes began to open and Naruto felt his head throb a little bit as his vision was quite blurry. He slowly shook his head as he leaned up on whatever he was laying on and gripped his head taking deep breaths. He couldn't remember much besides pain. Then something clicked in his brain and he suddenly remembered.

His journey to Uzushiogakure, going inside the cave, speaking to a disembodied voice, then being told of a magical tama of some sort. He then put it on and he felt pain before his world went black. Now he was…blinking, he looked around to see was in some kind of library as he could see the many tall shelves were empty, dusty and worn. There were a few dusty tables as well and from the feeling of the room, it was quite a big room. So now he was in an old empty abandoned library. However he didn't remember coming here or anything.

"Oh! You're awake!" he heard causing him to pause in his thoughts and looked towards the entrance of the room as he saw a beautiful young woman approach him with a cheerful smile. As she walked towards him Naruto couldn't help but feel drawn and a bit aroused as he appreciated her beauty.

She stood about 5'4 with creamy skin, and long waist length dark hair. She had a very pretty face with a button nose, full pouty pink lips and long eyelashes with her big golden amber eyes. He took note how her pupils were vertically slit and hummed a bit. Her body was a bit slime and lithe though she had an incredible bust and nice curves along with legs. For her attire she wore a shoulder-less red and white Kimono that stopped at her mid thigh. He noticed she was bare foot, allowing him to see her pretty feet.

He then finally noticed she had a tray in her hand, it was two cooked fish and a glass of water. She set it down before him as he gazed at her curiously, "You weren't out long, maybe an hour or so," she told him. "You should eat, it will make you feel better," the girl offered and he slowly nodded and reached for the fish, as he felt no ill will from this young woman.

"Where are we?" he questioned as he took a bite into the fish.

"Oh we're in the library," The woman told him before looking around a bit. "Or what used to be the library. It was the only place I could think of that didn't need a key," she shrugged as she watched him eat. "You're not as heavy as I thought you'd be,"

"You found me in the cave?" Naruto wondered and she gave a thoughtful expression. "I assume then you live in this forest, nearby? That's strange, I didn't sense any human life when I arrived," he hummed in thought but she didn't really answer him. "Well thank you for your kindness…"

"Ahri," she introduced and he smiled as he tested it out.

"Ahri, that's a beautiful name. Well thank you for your kindness Ahri, I don't know what exactly happened to me but you aided me when I couldn't aid myself," he bowed his head respectfully, making the young woman blush a bit. As Naruto continued eating his food, he wanted to ask more questions about her. Because it really bugged him that he hadn't sensed her life force earlier, yet here she was. It was strange. But as he continued with more questions, he couldn't help but stick to one that bothered him.

Ahri seemed to take note of his hesitance and raised a brow, "Is something wrong Naruto? Is the food not good?" she asked. This set off an small alarm in Naruto's head. Reason being was he had not introduced himself yet, so how did she know his name? However before he could get to that he spoke on his first question.

"No the food is fine Ahri-san. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you casting an illusion over yourself?" he wondered with a slightly curious blank stare and her eyes widened a bit. It wasn't exactly genjutsu, reason being he couldn't sense chakra involved. It was something else entirely which he could strangely tell, he didn't know how though.

"Oh I um…I have a really bad um skin condition and I don't really want too scare you. It's embarassing. I hope you understand," Ahri pleaded lightly and Naruto slowly nodded his head in understanding as he gazed at her, studying. She was lying, but not completely. He would leave it alone for now, it wasn't his business much. So he decided to the next thing that was.

"How did you know my name?"

"What?"

"My name, I have yet to introduce myself," he said calmly and patiently. "Yet you called me by name a minute ago. How did you know it?" he wondered with a raised brow. Ahri seemed to get really nervous as she gazed at Naruto's rather intimidating impassive expression and she puffed out her cheeks.

"Muu~! I was really hoping to tell you later when I was a bit more comfortable but I don't have much of a choice now," she sighed with a grumble. She then closed her eyes and Naruto stared with interest as he saw her entire form shimmer. His eyes widened a bit when he saw three whisker marks appear on each cheek, and two dark furred fox ears appeared on the top of her head. But not only that swaying rather lazily were a total of nine magnificent white furred fox tails.

Then it clicked.

She was the cute fox he had met earlier that led him to the cave! But it seemed she wasn't just any fox! She was a Kitsune! One with nine tails! But the only Nine tailed Kitsune he knew of was the Biju that was sealed inside Menma and Mito! As he gazed at Ahri, she gained a red hue on her cheeks. "Don't stare! It's embarrassing ya know!" she grumbled. Ahri blinked, quite surprised when she felt her ears being gently rubbed by a naturally curious Naruto.

"Wow, they're so soft," he said nonchalantly which only caused her face to turn red as she pushed him back.

"What's wrong with you!? You can't just be going around feeling a girl's ears! It's weird! Didn't anyone teach you manners?!" Ahri demanded with a huff crossing her arms under her bust with Naruto giving a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, giving her a goofy smile.

"Ne ne, gomensai. I just couldn't really help it," Naruto apologized and Ahri pouted cutely as she huffed lightly once more. "So, you're a Kyuubi eh? That's pretty cool. I've never met one before," Naruto smiled allowing Ahri to feel way more comfortable. She had noted how the air around him changed dramatically. Before it was rather tense and cautious, now it was relaxed and easy. "No wonder I didn't sense you, you were in fox form!"

"Yeah, I don't really use my human form as much as I should," Ahri frowned a bit. "My tails and my ears freak people out and they call me a demon and a monster," she sighed and Naruto gave a small shrug.

"I don't think you're a demon or a monster. In fact you're really beautiful and if you were willing to help me, a nice person too," Naruto shared and Ahri looked at him in a bit of awe. "People just fear what they don't understand, it makes them feel better in a way because they're too ignorant to try," Naruto rolled his eyes. Ahri gazed at Naruto and gave a small nod of agreement as she began to pet one of her tails.

"Yeah. That's why I want to find someway to become a full human, a real girl, you know?" She smiled with Naruto actually frowning at hearing that. "Then I won't have to hide anymore, I can be myself and actually interact in the world without being scared," Ahri grinned before she focused on him, more specifically the tama around his neck. "That's why I was looking for that."

"This?" Naruto asked as he picked up the purple tama and raised a brow. "Why? Does it grant you some kind of wish or something?"

"Not by itself no," Ahri shook her head. "However, legend has it, once all six are found and are together, it forms the Kami Tokko," she began with Naruto paying attention. "The Kami Tokko is said to give the wearer incredible powers beyond imagination. With it, the wearer could be on par with the Sage of Six paths."

"Really? Sounds like a bunch of bull to me," he shrugged with Ahri raising a brow. She then was about to say something but realized something and gave a small smirk.

"Well…if you don't want it, then why don't you give it to me? I mean I believe the Kami Tokko can be formed, no use in you having it if you don't believe, ya know?" Ahri reasoned and Naruto hummed as he gave a shrug. He then moved to take it off, but found something strange. "What's wrong?" 

"It won't come off."

"What? Of course it will! Just tug it," she suggested and he did so but the rope still wouldn't snap. "Here let me try!" Ahri grumbled as she reached for it. But just as her hand neared it, both watched it glow a furious purple and blow her hand back. "Ow!" she voiced her pain and looked at it, "What the fuck!?"

"It won't come off,"

"Yeah I can see that, damn it." Ahri growled as she nursed her hand. "It did that to me earlier too. I was hoping that you yourself could take it off, but I guess not. Seems your stuck with it," Ahri muttered with Naruto sighing with a shrug. He then grabbed the tama and inspected it.

"Okay, since you seem to know so much about this Kami Tokko thing, does an individual one have some kind of power?" Naruto wondered with Ahri nodding her head as he took a sip of water. "Mind explaining it to me?" 

"I don't see why not," Ahri shrugged. "Like that voice said there are a total of six. Fear, Rage, Regret, Lust, Love and Desire. Each one does have their own ability which differs but I only know the abilities of three, the one you're wearing is one of them," Ahri gestured too with a nod. "From what I know, each one grants the wearer a certain amount of power, power that be molded and made stronger even," she started.

"Was that what happened back at the cave? Was it giving me power?"

"It would seem so," Ahri nodded. "The Fear Tama has the ability to negate the wearer's Fear." Naruto blinked as he pondered this, "Not only that but it feeds on the fear of the wearer, giving them quite a bit of power depending on how much fear the wearer has," 

"That is very…intriguing," Naruto spoke, mostly to himself. "Fear is a necessary emotion in a being. Fear is what gives a living being the instinct of survival, to naturally avoid whatever scares them. If this tama negates that emotion, it means that the wearer has nothing to fear!"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Think about it. If someone has a fear of being in the dark right? They would go out of their way to not be in the dark. It would hamper their ability to do anything that involved complete darkness," Naruto explained with Ahri following along. "Now lets say someone had a fear of death, they feared death and the implications of it, and would not put themselves in a postion where there is a high risk of death. This tama negates fear right?" a nod was his answer. "Then potentially, that person who feared death, no longer feared it. Which means they could face a situation where certain death was possible and not have an inch of fear,"

"Okay yeah, but they would still die wouldn't they?"

"Yes, but no. You see fear adds the probability of failure. Without it, the person would trust in their skills and have a certain level of confidence that would add the probability of success. This tama could make the user so powerful depending on what fear, or fears they have!" Naruto finished with a grin and Ahri frowned a bit.

"In this case, that would be you, since that thing doesn't seem to want to leave your neck," she said dully and Naruto blinked, realizing how right she was. "Like you said, that's very intriguing. I never really thought about it that way," Ahri muttered to herself.

"Yeah," Naruto hummed quietly to himself before he shook his head, leaving his thoughts for the time being. "What about the other two you know about? What do they do?"

"Well they work in a similar fashion. The Rage Tama not only powers the wearer by feeding on the users rage, but the anger around them," Ahri informed with Naruto whistling in appreciation. That was quite an ability. "The tama could also incite rage within a victim,"

"That's so badass!" Naruto finally voiced. So not only does Rage feed on the user and those around, but it can also make a victim naturally angry which only feeds it more? That's quite a power boost! "Wait, does the tama negate the user's rage?"

"I'm going to guess so," Ahri responded in thought. "I mean, what good is fighting if your in a blind rage all the time? So logically, I'm pretty sure the user is only receiving power allowing them to use it properly instead of idiotically," Ahri figured. "Then there is the last Tama I know of, the Regret Tama."

"Let me guess, it feeds of the users regrets and sadness?" Naruto wondered. This was starting to become a bit predictable at this point. Ahri raised a brow but shook her head.

"Actually it empowers their regret."

"What?"

"Yeah," Ahri nodded her head. "I don't really know why, but it does. To me it sounds more of a hindrance than anything. I mean, I'm busy thinking and drowning in regret then…"

"It would make the user fight better, be better," Naruto mused causing Ahri to look at him confused. "Think about it, everyone has regrets, it's basically impossible to have zero regrets," Naruto shared his thoughts, Ahri following along as best she could. "Okay, you kill someone you hate, but you get caught, what do you regret?"

"Getting caught."

"Right. And if you could do it again, what would you fix?"

"Getting caught," Ahri shrugged as she stared at Naruto who waited for the light bulb to turn on. After a few moments, it finally clicked on. "Oh! I get it! Wait! That's why it makes sense now!" Ahri suddely shouted with Naruto raising a brow.

"What makes sense now?"

"I didn't really get it at first, but the Tama has a power of time manipulation." Naruto gazed at her with a raised brow before he gave her a deadpan expression.

"You couldn't have lead with that?"

"Well I'm sorry okay! I was thinking what is the point of time manipulation if I'm too busy brooding to actually use it!" Ahri huffed with a pout and Naruto gave a small chuckle as he understood what she was saying. "But I get it now! The Tama has the ability of time manipulation of sorts, it allows the user to 'fix' their mistake for a better outcome," Ahri explained. "It's as if the Tama senses the regret and allows the user to change the original outcome."

"That…is fucking awesome dattebayo!" Naruto grinned before he hummed. "By the way, how do you know this stuff?" he wondered. Ahri blinked before she gave a small shrug.

"I read a lot," she shrugged. "It may not look like it but I'm One-hundred and seventeen years old," Ahri smiled with Naruto blinking at that. "In fact, my clan had a very good relationship with the Uzumaki. But then…" Ahri frowned as she looked away lost in thought before shaking her head slowly. "When I was a kit, my grandmother spent a lot of time in the village and was good friends with many Uzumaki, including the grand elder,"

"Grand elder?"

"Yeah," Ahri nodded with a smile. "Unlike all the other villages, there wasn't a kage in charge. There was a council that consisted of four people, two elders and two of the next generation. Then there was the grand elder. The grand elder was the wisest Uzumaki in the village, and he was kind. He taught us a lot, and one of those was the Legend of the Kami Tokko. Though I only read half of it before everything went to hell," Ahri shook her head slowly.

"Wait…Ahri, are you saying you are the last living person with the knowledge of the Uzumaki clan secrets and such?"

"I wouldn't say there were secrets, more like teachings," Ahri shrugged. "But yeah, I guess I am," she smiled with Naruto gaining a big smile. "What?" 

"Can you teach me?" 

"Eh?"

"Can you teach me everything you know concerning the Uzumaki clan? My mother is a full blooded Uzumaki and she tells me the only thing she was able to learn from the clan was Fuinjutsu," 

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Her grandmother passed away before she could be taught more," Naruto told her with a shrug. "She really doesn't know much else about Uzumaki teachings besides Fuinjutsu."

"That's really strange, but understandable I guess," Ahri hummed in thought. "Yeah Fuinjutsu was a big thing for Uzuamki, but it didn't help them with combat. In fact, most of the older generation, used spells,"

"Spells? As in magic?"

"Sure," Ahri shrugged thought Naruto could tell she was just agreeing to make it easier for him to understand. "You see the Uzumaki clan felt that Chakra was…dangerous, unnatural even. So through heavy meditation and soul searching, they were able to connect with a side of them that could only be found through death, for humans at least."

"What do you mean?"

Ahri gave a smile as she held her hand and he looked amazed when blue fire erupted in her hand, and was calm, maintained. "Though it's called fox fire because kitunes are seen using this fire, it's actually called Spirit fire." Ahri told him. "You noticed I didn't use any kind of seals or even an ounce of chakra,"

"No, nothing," Naruto agreed as he sensed no chakra coming from the fire or even within her. It was weird.

"That's because it's created from energy made from the spirit. Energy that has no limit, that won't cause you to die if you run out. It grows stronger and becomes more the more you improve," Ahri explained to him. "Mythical beasts, as you humans call us, have no issues using spirit energy, which naturally makes us stronger than humans," Ahri smirked as she snuffed out the flame.

"Due to the Uzumaki's clan diplomacy, peaceful ideals and kindness, they were able to not only make allies out of the Kitsune clan, but become friends. Thanks to this friendship, we shared our knowledge with them, just as they shared their knowledge with us. For decades, centuries even, as the Uzumaki clan had been around even around the time of the Sage of Six paths, the clan were able to use Spirit energy and do wonders with it,"

"This is what made them so powerful?" Naruto asked with Ahri nodding her head.

"Yeah. But as time went on, teachings began to shift and soon enough the amount of Spirit users were dwindling and Chakra became useful, though it hindered their strength, not that they seemed to know it or cared," Ahri frowned. "If they stuck to Spirit energy then they would have survived the attack."

"I want to learn."

Ahri raised a delicate brow as she studied him, "Why should I teach you?"

"Because, I can help you look for the other Tamas," Naruto answered causing her to blink as he continued, knowing he had her attention. "I have no real intention of forming the Kami Tokko. Yeah it sounds cool, but I have no real use for it like you would,"

"If that's the case, why'd you put it on?" Ahri questioned with narrowed eyes as she gazed at him. "I mean, you could have left it and been on your way. But you put it on instead!"

"I don't know why I put it on," Naruto sighed, being honest. "I felt as if it was calling me, piquing my curiosity so I grabbed it," he shrugged with Ahri grunting. "If I knew before hand you'd want it, I would have let you have it and would have been on my way. Hell if I could give it to you now, I would. But I can't,"

Ahri gave a small scowl before she tapped the ground in thought. "If I teach you everything I know concerning the Uzumaki clan, you'll help me find the tamas and give the Kami Tokko to me?" 

"Yeah, I will."

"Fine, it's a deal." Ahri agreed before she raised a brow. "Why do you want to learn anyway?" 

"Because, as far as I know, I'm one of the few remaining members of the clan. I want to learn as much as I can and pass it on so it doesn't die," Naruto told her before he paused and he gave a small frown in thought. "Also…I need to be more powerful than the person I am after. I can't do that, if we can be on the same level," he muttered. It was silent between them for a little bit before they both turned their heads a bit. "You feel that?"

"Yeah, we have visitors. I'm counting five, maybe six."

"It's Konoha," Naruto sighed lightly. "Didn't think they would catch up so quickly." Naruto then looked to Ahri before speaking, "Is there a place we can escape too? Somewhere on the island?"

"Yeah, we can go now if you wish?" Ahri offered but Naruto shook his head as he stood up and began walking towards the exit. "Where are you going?" 

"I need to confront them. Be ready to escape," Naruto told her and Ahri stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

"Wait. These Konoha ninja, who are they? Why are they chasing you?"

"I ran away from home. Now they want to bring me back. I'm not going back, just yet," Naruto frowned. "They won't listen if I tell them that. I know them all quite well, and they will insist until I agree to return with them," Naruto shook his head. "I won't like this, but it needs to be done." With that he continued on with Ahri following behind him almost curiously.

They walked through the ruined village for several minutes, tracking down the group searching for him. Naruto took to the roof tops before he gazed down at the four who were surrounding Kushina who was gazing at a worn Ice cream stand. He sighed before he made a single hand sign, cocked his head back and fired a large ball of fire. Ahri watched with mild interest as the group perfectly dodged the attack, coming to a skidding halt. Naruto then put hand on his hip with a blank expression coming upon his face.

"I thought I gave you the hint not to follow me, Kaa-san."


	13. Journey Ch 6

**Chapter Six**

 _"Whats the matter?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"You haven't made any kind of moves or anything, something must be wrong."_

 _"Meh, I don't really feel like doing anything today to be honest."_

 _"What?! You mean I came here for nothing?!"_

 _"Well if you insist on me doing something, I won't mind, but it will only prove my point."_

 _"Eh? Hell no! I'm out of here!"_

 _"Wait, Naru-kun."_

 _"Ugh, what?"_

 _"Come here, will you?"_

 _"What are you up t- H-hey! Let me go! You said-"_

 _"I know what I said, but your just so cute, I can't help myself! Now be a good boy."_

 _"I fucking hate you tteba-nnigh! AH!"_

 _"Oh yes, scream for me more my sweet Naru-kun."_

 _"No! no! Let me go!"_

 _"Please, don't make this harder than it has to be Naru-kun."_

 _"HAAATTEEE!"_

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am, I'm irritated that I didn't think of it before," Kushina scowled as they road the boat to Uzu no Kuni, their destination being Uzushiogakure. "Naruto has always been interested in Uzumaki History to the point he would some times get annoyed that the didn't know more than what I could tell him," Kushina muttered.

"Okay, but that still doesn't make a bit of sense," Yoshino brought up with a frown. "I mean, I'm sure if he asked you, you would have gladly taken him to Uzushio, wouldn't you?" she asked with Kushina nodding her head. "So him just getting up and leaving, for this to be his destination doesn't make sense. I don't know, I feel like we are missing something,"

"Does it matter what we miss?" Tsume grumbled. "As long as we bring him back, it doesn't really matter. He can explain himself when he's back home," Tsume stated with the others nodding in agreement.

It took them a few hours to reach Uzu no Kuni, and an extra hour to reach the gates of the abandoned Uzushiogakure. They however stopped when Kushina had paused gazing at the rusted worn broken gates, a frown marring her face. "C'mon." Kushina whispered as she pushed on and they followed though had frowns on their faces, worried for their friend.

After it all this was the first time since she left Uzushio for Konoha that she has been back. It must have been hard for her, knowing when she left her village was perfectly fine, but fast forward thirty years, it was barely standing. They saw the ruined buildings, the dusty objects and barren streets. The group were quite angry at what they were seeing, and worried for Kushina as they could feel her sadness as she held somber eyes upon looking around.

However she soon stopped, as something caught her eye. "This where Kaa-san used to bring me for ice-cream," Kushina whispered to herself gazed at broken dusty stand. The others stopped and surrounded her, as they saw her kneel and wipe away the thick coat of dust on the sign. "I would always get the Uzu salt swirl, it was my favorite," Kushina said to herself. The group waited for a few moments with Mikoto comforting her best friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kushina took a moment or two then began to rise from her position and wipe her eyes. "C'mon, we need to keep moving."

Just as she said that, their instincts kicked in and they all jumped out of the way as a roaring fireball fell from the sky and crashed against the spot they had just been in. All of them came to a skidding halt, and looked towards their attacker and froze a bit as they saw a familiar figure standing on a high building, gazing down at them with a blank expression. "I thought I gave you the hint not to follow me, Kaa-san."

"Yeah well I didn't acknowledge it!" Kushina barked back at her son who continued to gaze at her as if he was bored. "Naruto-kun, please just come home."

"I can't do that." 

"Why not?!" Tsume demanded with Naruto raising a small brow. "We at least deserve an explanation for wasting so much time to track your ass down ya know!" Naruto gave a small huff as he shook his head.

"Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't understand. I'm not going back to Konoha." 

"Naruto-kun please!" Mikoto spoke up with a pleading look in her eyes. "If it's something you're going through, let us help you. Konoha, they miss you! I miss you, you friends miss you, your family, everyone is worried about you dear. Please at least enlighten us, why'd you leave?"

"That is my business and my business alone," Naruto responded. "I understand your concerns, but I don't care about them right now. I have a mission, a mission I need to prepare for and I don't want any of you involved, you will only hold me back!" Naruto told them seriously. "I can't have that, I won't allow it any longer. This is your last warning, leave me alone."

"We can't do that Naruto," Yugao shook her head as she took a step towards him. "We have orders from the Hokage to bring you back to Konoha. Please, don't make this harder than it has to be." Naruto narrowed his eyes, his glare turning angry as he focused on Yugao. Yoshino and Mikoto noticed the glint in Naruto's eyes change, the air around him shifted and in an instant…

"Are you threatening me?"

He was right before Yugao, his arm around her shoulder as he faced past her, glaring into space while she had a look of surprise. They were all shocked by his speed, and they knew then that the time for talking was over. He wasn't going to go with them quietly. Tsume was the first to take note of this and attacked before he could do any fatal damage to Yugao. That toned he use was filled with Killer intent, he was going to hurt her.

"Back off!" Tsume roared as she lunged at Naruto about to claw his face. The blond glanced in her direction and caught her off guard by suddenly kneeing Yugao away from him, while taking her sword strapped to her back. He then avoided Tsume's strike, and slashed at her side, causing her to howl in pain right before he kicked her back, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Shit!" Yoshino cursed as she made a hand sign and cast her clan jutsu to capture him. Naruto however completely avoided the shadow and threw the sword at Yoshino. However Mikoto knocked it away with a shuriken just as Kuromaru lunged at Naruto only for the blond to punch the dog right in the nose, causing him major pain. Naruto didn't stop his assault as he lunged right for Yoshino only for Mikoto to meet up with him.

She swung her leg at him with a kick which he blocked then sent a palm to her solar plexus. Mikoto gasped as all the air was knocked out of her and she went flying, crashing into a stand. Yoshino tensed as a presence was right behind her and glanced back to see it was Naruto holding a kunai in his hand with a deadly look in his eyes. Just as he moved to stab her with the kunai, Yoshino blinked and found herself away from Naruto. Instead Kushina was in her place, blocking Naruto's kunai with her own. 'She substituted with me!'

"Naruto, please stop this!" Kushina pleaded as she pushed against her son's kunai as he gave a snort. Naruto let up on his power causing Kushina to stumble and he kneed her right in the gut before elbowing her back, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Maybe if you all came at me seriously, you would have won." Naruto muttered before he suddenly tensed and scowled, "Crap." He looked down to see his shadow was connected with Yoshino who gazed at him with a stoic expression. "You got me." 

"Yeah, I did." Yoshino agreed as she made him toss away the kunai. "Now, are you going to finally come quietly, or do I have to knock you out?" she wondered just as everyone was recovering and neared Naruto. The blond didn't seem to concerned, as his eyes met with a pair of golden amber and he shook his head lightly. "Well?" 

He then looked around before he sighed. "When I said I'm not going back," he said quietly and they all watched in wonder as the magatama around his neck began to glow a dark purple, but not only that, Naruto's eyes glowed purple as well. "I meant it!" they were forced to take a step back as a purple aura erupted from Naruto. Yoshino was further surprised when Naruto managed to lift his arm with ease, despite being caught in her jutsu. "Now, feel fear!" he growled as a dark energy surrounded his hand.

"What the hell?!" Tsume voiced her confusion right before she was stabbed through the chest by a dark spike. However she wasn't the only one, as her entire squad had been stabbed by dark spikes that originated from Naruto's hand. Their eyes soon glazed over and they fell with a relaxed thud, seemingly unconsious.

Naruto frowned in thought as he lowered his hand as the purple energy faded away. He looked around to his victims and made his way to his mother who was closest to him and kneeled down checking for any wounds. He found none and felt her pulse to feel it was beating, but it was beating rather fast. He then heard distressed breathing coming from Mikoto and looked to see she was hyperventilating. He then heard moans and groans of discomfort from Tsume as she struggled against the ground. Yugao had tears coming down her face as she sobbed, while Yoshino was whimpering along with Kuromaru. He then looked to his mother who was completely silent, though she had tears running down her cheeks.

That's when the blond realized that all of them had their eyes open, but they were glazed over with purple. "N-naruto…" he heard come from his mother and looked to see the expression of anguish on her face as she cried silently. Naruto frowned, a look of worry coming on his face as he moved to touch her but he was stopped by Ahri, who had her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch her, you'll only make it worse."

"What do you mean? What did I do?" Naruto demanded quietly, as he was confused. "I don't know what happened. I just got angry and I wanted them to leave me alone. I wanted them too…"

"Feel fear," Ahri muttered with a slight nod as she looked around. "There is another power of the tama, I didn't tell you about. And ability of sorts," she told him and he looked confused. "You know how I said the tama feeds of your fear? Well it can also incite fear into your victims. In this case, you used a technique that forced them into a dreaming like state, forcing them to deal and interact with their fears. You placed them into a Nightmare."

"Are you serious?!" Naruto hissed as he stood up and glared at her. "Why didn't you tell me this before?! If I knew I could have made sure not to use that! I didn't want to hurt them too bad! I just wanted them too…"

"N-naruto…" he heard again and looked to his mother and kneeled back down to her. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered and he raised a brow, wondering what she was apologizing for.

"No, I'm sorry Kaa-san," Naruto whispered, wishing he could hold her hand. But he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had. "I'm…I'm going to be okay. I just need to figure things out. I'll come home just not now…I love you, Mito-chan, Menma and Tou-san. Just wait for me…okay?" he pleaded quietly before he stood up and turned to Ahri.

"Let's go." She nodded and grabbed onto him.

In a ball of blue fire, they disappeared.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah," Yoshino nodded her head while the other members of her squad were silent, looking away with lost anguished looks. "I don't know how he did it, but I think it had something to do with the jewel he was wearing around his neck. It glowed and suddenly he had this strange power, and that's when…"

"He showed us shit that we did not want to see!" Tsume snapped angrily. "He showed me shit that I…" Tsume began to tense up as her hands balled into a fist as tears threatened to fall. "I have to go," she whispered and turned away heading towards the door with Kuromaru. She then stopped at the door handle and spoke softly, "I'm sorry I couldn't bring back your son Minato…" she apologized before she finally left.

Minato gave a soft sigh as he gazed at the remaining members of the squad. He could see they were all rather scarred, whatever they saw was no regular nightmare. If they didn't show signs of improvement of the next few days he would have to refer to them for psychiatric help. "I'm assuming you didn't check the rest of the ruins for him when you awoke?" 

"No," Yoshino shook her head. "When we awoke night had fallen and we were too…out of it to continue searching. Naruto had plenty of time to be long gone from us, there was also no trail for us to follow," Yoshino explained with Minato nodding in understanding.

"Very well. You are dismissed, thank you." Minato bowed his head in thanks. Yugao, Mikoto, and Yoshino bowed before they began to leave, though Mikoto rested a hand on Kushina's shoulder. She then left, closing the door behind her. "Mito, Menma, can you two please excuse us? I need to speak with your mother."

"But Tou-san…" 

"Now, Mito." Minato glared lightly at his daughter who tensed but slowly nodded. Menma began to leave, grabbing his sister as they closed the door behind them. Once they were gone, Minato stood up and walked over to Kushina and pulled her into a warm hug. That was all it took before she broke down in his arms, sobbing into his shirt while he comforted her the best way he could right now. He wondered what she had seen that invoked such sadness in her, but right now that didn't matter.

Right now, his wife mattered.

"So what now?"

Ahri glanced to Naruto as he was drying his hair after taking a bath by the nearest waterfall. The kitsune gazed at his magnificent shirtless body and couldn't help the light blush that stained her cheeks. In all her years and her traveling for the tama's she had come across all kinds of humans, but this was the first time she felt such…arousal.

Slowly she shook her head and began to focus. "Well we did make a deal that I would teach you and in exchange you would search for the tamas with me and give me the Kami Tokko," she said with Naruto nodding. "However, I don't exactly trust you."

"I can understand that," Naruto nodded which surprised Ahri a bit. "We just met, with the only thing bringing us together is this tama," Naruto shrugged. "I want something from you, you want something from me. However both are not equal value really. Well at least not to me,"

"What do you mean? Are you saying the tama is worthless?"

"I'm saying I don't care for it," Naruto shook his head. "Seriously, if I could take this thing off and give it to you I would. Its cool, but I don't like it, considering I hurt people I actually do care about," Naruto shared. "So its not really meaningful to me as it is to you. Now, those teachings? Those are worth quite a bit to me."

"They are worth quite a bit to me too!" Ahri responded with a light glare. "Which is why I'm not so willing to share my knowledge with you, because I don't trust you. I don't know what you will do with them, I mean you're not even full Uzumaki." She shook her head and Naruto frowned as he nodded his head.

"Yeah I get that," Naruto sighed as he began to think. After a few minutes he gave a smile, "Okay what about this? If I help you find another tama, you start teaching me. Because then it shows you that I'm serious! And with each tama we find, you teach more and more." Ahri hummed in thought as she thought it over. That was actually a pretty good idea.

"Okay, I can agree to that." Ahri smiled with Naruto nodding with a grin before he noticed her look at him funny. "Can you please put a shirt on already? Sheesh." Ahri grumbled with Naruto chuckling and nodding his head as he unsealed a shirt and slipped it on.

"So, now that is settled. How are we supposed to find these things?" he wondered as he kept the tama hidden under his shirt. "I mean, it was you who lead me to this one. I'm pretty sure I would have never come across if it wasn't for you," Naruto stated and Ahri couldn't help but agree. "Do they all have stations like this one?"

"Yes," Ahri nodded then she shook her head. "But each of those stations were created around the time the Sage of Six paths roamed the world. It's been a long time since then and I don't think every tama had a barrier seal." Hearing his raised a brow from Naruto. "You see, it was the grand elder who placed those seals, he knew how dangerous it would be if each tama fell into the wrong hands." Ahri shared. "He might have had them all, but if he had that one. And if he could keep at least one out of reach, then the Kami Tokko would never be formed."

"So you're basically saying, that the other tamas could be all around the world?" he asked with Ahri nodding her head. "Oh that's great! So even if we did find each station, the tama might not even be there!" Naruto groaned with Ahri giving a sigh of agreement. "Okay, so that brings me back to my question. How are we supposed to find these things?"

"Its under your shirt."

"Eh?"

"All the tama's are linked," she told him causing him to blink. "It's almost on instinct that they search for each other. I'm sure if you focused and connected with the tama, you could locate the others, or at least the nearest one," Ahri explained with Naruto humming. The two then sat there for a few moments in silence and Ahri's brow twitched, "That was a hint to get started and try it baka!"

"Really? I don't think I want too," Naruto muttered before he sighed. "Fine, I'll see what I can do." He muttered as he got into his meditative position. Naruto took a calming deep breath as he closed his eyes and began to focus within himself. It didn't take long for him to find himself in a space of black. "Weird."

He looked around but there was only darkness and he huffed before stretching out his senses, reaching out with his mind as far as he could. Then he felt something, he wasn't sure what it was, but he felt something. As he thought on it while he continued to search, he realized it was the same feeling he felt when he came across the Fear tama, however this one was slightly different.

Naruto then felt another pulse of what he could describe was a feeling. He turned in the direction of it and headed there. As he went on, he could feel that pulse getting stronger and something in his heart, something he couldn't exactly put his finger on. Stopping he decided to focus on that, whatever it was. He searched through his own emotions and was able to pinpoint the strongest one at the moment.

Regret.

Naruto then opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by very thick mist. Hell he could barely see in front of him. He began walking though as he felt drawn to something, a power maybe? As he continued walking he saw what looked to be a very large round figure, almost a sphere? He then continued walking and he found himself breaking past the mist. What he saw next confused him a bit, as he was now standing before a large sphere of water, almost like a bubble.

As he studied the sphere, he was able to see a figure of a body but it was simply a silhouette. What grabbed his attention, was the glowing blue tama around the silhouette's neck. Curious Naruto began to reach out, his hand was able to move break through the sphere of water and he continued to reach for the tama, he was going to grab it, and in the process his finger simply grazed the gem.

Instantly he was assaulted with images of what looked to be war, a constant stream of battles seen by eyes that were not his own. So much fighting, so much blood, so much death. He began to regret ever coming here, he began to regret ever feeling he could do better, be apart of something bigger. He began to regret sacrificing what he cared about for this…hell.

Regret…

Regret…

Regret!

Regret!

REGRET!

"AH!"

"Whoa!" Ahri jumped a bit as Naruto suddenly jumped, opening is eyes with a gasping scream. "Hey are you okay?" she asked as Naruto took deep breaths to calm himself as he nodded his head slowly, gripping his head. "What happened? What did you see?" she wondered as Naruto took another deep breath before he rolled his neck and shoulders. He then gazed at the ground as flashes of images continued to play in his head, yet only one of them made sense. A blood stained symbol.

"We need to go to Kiri."


	14. Saints Row x Naruto Ch 1

**Chapter One: Initiation**

Sigh.

"Watches! I got watches here!" A black man standing on some steps holding a case of watches announced. "Yo man!" the man called getting the person walking by attention. "I got watches that will cost you six hunnid at the store!" the person however just kept walking, ignoring the man. "Ah whatever then! Watches here!"

As the person kept walking he gave a grumble upon seeing a somewhat attractive lady standing not too far from him trying to get his attention by flaunting her assets. He however wasn't interested even though she promised him a good time.

Naruto Uzumaki was bored. Like, super bored. He wasn't just bored at this moment in time, he was just bored with life in general. Most of his life he's stayed out of trouble since the man who killed his parents was put in jail. His parents, Minato and Kushina Namikaze, were killed when he was five years old by a man named Obito Uchiha, and old student of his father. By the time he started his freshman year in high school, Obito Uchiha was put on trial and sentenced to life in prison.

Most of his life, he had spent going from house to house since his god parents were his legal guardians. Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya Gama, once married, currently divorced with the former having a large hatred for the latter. Tsunade lived in Tokyo while his godfather was always moving around due to being a best selling author and a major pervert. He himself honestly didn't mind going back and forth as it gave him something to do at the time, even though it eventually got boring.

Living with Tsunade for six months gave him a sense of stability and a great education. Living with Jiraiya gave him the luxury of living the fast life and doing what he felt no fifteen year old kid should be doing. For example by the time he was thirteen had smoked a whole bowl of weed by himself, and by the time he was fifteen he had lost his virginity to a super model. All of the shit he did with Jiraiya would be really bad if he was ever in the public eye, but since he stayed out of that, he was fine…somewhat.

But by the time his Sophomore year in high school came about, he spent eight months with Tsunade. The reason being was he felt he needed an education and do something good with his life like his parents wanted, he wanted to make them proud. So he went from an average student to a straight A student, involved himself in different activities. He even graduated high school at the end of his Junior and decided to attend Konoha University which was one of the best schools in Japan. While he didn't become a very well known doctor like his godmother and aunt Shizune, he did major in business by the time he was 21.

Now here he was, just turned 23 and completely bored with life. Yeah he had made enough money to live comfortable for well…the rest of his life. But he wanted some kind of fun, some kind of adventure, something that would get his blood pumping. So just exactly what the hell was he doing in Stilwater Michigan? Well simply because he had lived in Stilwater when he was younger, at the time he was living with Jiraiya and it was the only place that stayed constant in his brain as some kind of home. It was a different experience at the time for him. Jiraiya was not by any means 'hood' or even a gangster, nope it was his friend Killer Bee.

Jiraiya had some business to handle in Detroit way back when, and Naruto somehow found himself in Stilwater where he made a friend who went by Killer Bee. He was a few years older than him and an aspiring rapper at the time, but wasn't that great. Naruto stayed with Bee's family which was fine by Jiraiya and doing so pulled Naruto into a whole world that was so different from the world he had been living in. Thanks to Killer Bee and his family, Naruto was subjected into the Urban lifestyle.

He learned more about rap music, drugs, gangs, street wear etc. it was honestly a good point in his life. Granted due to his looks he was always played out as the white boy who wanted to be black but Naruto really didn't care. Bee simply taught him to be him and do what he felt was comfortable, because the best way to get respect is just being you. So that's what he did. Did he use slang from time to time? Yeah. Did he do things that would be 'strange' for people that weren't black? Yeah. But it was fun and cool. Now that didn't mean he was like that because it was a trend like other races who wanted to take away from black culture.

He was down with them all the way.

After he left and focused on bettering his life, he visited Stilwater every once in a while, seeing Killer Bee and his family as family. As years went on though, Karui became a model, Omoi became a dentist, Ay died in a car accident and Bee was killed in a drive by. Naruto made sure that the house he lived in with them didn't go into foreclosure and made the property his, because he saw it as his home too.

Now he was in Stilwater visiting, to get away from the boring life and just reflect. Hence why he was walking down the street aimlessly, simply in his thoughts. He had came across a puddle and looked at himself, noting how much he changed since the last time he was in Stilwater four years ago.

Now he was standing at 6'1 with a expertly toned lean swimmer physique, his messy blond hair neck length. Admittedly he is rather ruggedly handsome, looking almost like his father. He had a light tan to his skin, and sapphire blue eyes. Currently he was simply wearing an orange hoodie with black jeans and converses, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Aw hell nah!" he heard and looked up to see three men gazing at a brick wall that had grafitti on it, which said 'Rollerz!'. "Man fuck the Rollerz!" one of the men said, Naruto noting how the three of them were wearing yellow. He identified them as the Vice Kings and decided he should get moving. Though he was interested in what was about to happen as it seemed three members of the Rollerz pulled up just as the Vice Kings were about to paint of over the grafitti.

Naruto didn't need to hear their conversation to know something wrong was said as one of the Vice Kings got hit with a bat. A brawl started to ensue between the two gangs, with one of the Rollerz running off only to get the spray can thrown at his head. Naruto raised a brow when he heard an engine roaring nearby and looked to see a red El Camino pull up with three men wearing red and looked to be latino. Los Carnales, Naruto identified.

"Hector says 'Buneos Noches'," with that two of the members fired their automatics at the two gangs who began to fire back. Naruto now knew it was time to go and just as he was about to leave, the Camino spiraled out of control due to a Vice King firing at the one of the Carnales, and ran into the wall causing an explosion that blew Naruto back.

"Shit," he grumbled as he hurt his shoulder and tried to get up. But as he did so he saw one of the Vice kings point a gun at his head.

"Wrong time, wrong place nigga!"

 _BANG!_

Naruto blinked as he saw the Vice King go down and he looked to see an older man who looked a lot like Keith David walk up to him, "You okay playa?" and sounded like him too. Naruto nodded his head as he accepted the hand up and dusted himself off.

"Julius lets move!" the white man who shot the Vice King said as he was on look out. Still a bit sore, Julius helped Naruto walk as they headed to somewhere out of the way and Naruto leaned against the wall taking a calming breath.

"You should be fine," Julius muttered as he looked the blond over and Naruto nodded in agreement. "That's Troy, you can thank him later," Julius introduced and Naruto gave a head nod in greeting. "The Row ain't safe no more son, we got gangs fighting over shit that ain't theirs," Julius grumbled with Naruto humming. "And you in the way? They don't give a damn if you representing or not,"

"Julius this is no time to recruit!"

"We need all the help we can get son,"

"No! We need to get our asses outta here!"

"In a minute," Julius sighed before turning to Naruto. "Look, the row has got a problem. Come to the Church when you want to be apart of the solution," with that Julius left with Troy and Naruto gazed after them. The blond took a breath before he decided to head home. As he did so he looked at his hand to see it was…shaking. Like actually shaking and he gave a smirk.

Seems as if he found his fun.

The next morning, after making himself a nice breakfast and throwing on some clothes, Naruto found himself at the Church and saw there was quite a bit of men and a few women wearing some kind of purple, identifying themselves as a 3rd Street Saint. Naruto hummed to himself as he remembered back when that Bee used to want to be a Saint, looking up to Julius little, who still seems to be the leader of the Saints.

"Every mothafucka here knows what we need to do!" Julius stated as he came into everyone's line of sight. "These bitches be riding around here thinking they own these streets! I don't give a fuck what flags they're flying! Rollerz, Vice Kings, Carnales, no one has made this nigga scared to not walk the row!" Julius stated. "We about to lock this shit down right now!"

The Saints cheered while Naruto hummed quietly to himself before he noticed one member with stupid looking hair pointed at him, "Who the fuck is this guy?" he wondered as the Saints began eyeing him up and down.

"Troy and I found him," Julius stated. "We gone see if he gone ride with us,"

"Julius if he wants to roll with the Saints he needs to be canonized," the asian man with the funny hair said.

"He's right Julius, everyone had to do it," Troy added with Julius nodding his head in understanding and looked to Naruto.

"You ready for this Playa?" 

"Bring it," Naruto shrugged. The Saints smirked and began rushing Naruto who easily avoided punches and hits before delivering his own. With swift movement, he punched one in the face, kicked another in the stomach, grabbed a third's arm and twisted before back handing him. Naruto spun around and stepped back to avoid several swings before he punched the man in the face then kneed him in the gut. He followed this combo with a spin kick to a Saint that was running at his left. Naruto looked around to see that there was no more Saints that were willing to fight him and he chuckled. "I guess I'm finished,"

"Damn!" Troy voiced as he walked up to Naruto with a smirk, "You earned you're colors today." Naruto shook Troy's hand as the man looked around to see how bad the Naruto beat them, "Whats ya name kid?"

"Naruto," the blond shared and Troy nodded, testing the name on his tongue.

"That was some impressive shit yo!" he heard and turned around to see a black guy with a side visor walk up to him and pat him on the back. "The only other Saint who kicked ass like that is Johnny," he pointed to the Saint with the stupid hair who hummed. "I'm Dex by the way,"

"Naruto,"

"Naruto? Ain't that asian or some shit? You not white?"

"Nope," Naruto chuckled, "But I get that a lot." He then looked to Julius who walked up to him, giving him a fist pound, welcoming him to the third street Saints.

"Lets get down to business. If we're serious taking back the Row, we got to let these mothafuckas know what time it is," Julius said. "Now you break it down, it's all about respect. If you get enough of it, their gonna back off and we gonna move right on in," he then looked to Naruto. "Of course you can always drop any mothafucka flying the wrong flag, just as long word gets out that the saints are on the row. I don't give a damn how you do it. Ya feel me?"

As the Saints began to take off, Troy got Naruto's attention, "I got a tip that there's a turf war going on right now," Troy said. Naruto hummed as he gave a nod in understanding.

"If we crash the party, we could take them all out at once," he finished with Troy giving a smirk, liking how Naruto was thinking. "Let's do it then, but I need some new threads and to get strapped first," Julius and Troy nodded in understanding as they lead Naruto to the car. Naruto sat in the back seat as they drove and he was in his own thoughts.

He really just joined a gang. He honestly didn't know how to feel about it, considering he knew neither of his godparents would approve and his parents wouldn't for damn sure. But then again, it wasn't their lives, it was his. He lived how they wanted him to live, now it was up to him. Besides, it wasn't like he would be in this gang thing forever, he could leave whenever he wanted too. "We're here," Troy told Naruto who nodded his head and got out. "You got money dawg?"

"Yup, don't worry about it," Naruto waved them off as he began looking around the clothing store. It took him some time, but after a little bit he found enough clothes for several outfits, of course he would get more but right now they were on a time crunch. By the time Naruto was finished, Troy and Julius were a bit impressed.

Naruto was now dressed in a short sleeved orange hoodie that seemed to have a long grey shirt underneath with gold zippers on the sides. For bottoms he wore black Levi strauss chino joggers with classic timberland boots. Tied around his forehead was a purple bandanna. Once he was dressed and paid for everything, they went to the Friendly fire gun store and Naruto bought several NR4 glocks, SKR-7 spree Mac10 and two Ak47's. He also bought some holsters and straps to keep the guns.

Once he was ready, they took off, bumping N.W.A as they drove. "I'mma be honest with you," Troy spoke up as he drove while Naruto still sat in the back loading his guns. "When we get there, things might get a little dicey," he then looked to Julius. "You sure it's cool we take this kid instead of Johnny?"

Julius looked into the rearview to see Naruto was focused which made him smile a bit, "Troy you worry too much. The kid will be fine." Within minutes they pulled into where the turf war was going on and Naruto readied his rifle as he rolled down the window to see Rollerz, Vice Kings and Carnales shooting at each other.

"Surprise Mothafuckas!" Naruto sneered as need pulled on the trigger and let loose his clip on all who were too slow to move out the way. Within a thirty seconds ten to twenty gang members laid dead and Naruto reloaded his clip as Troy drove around the docks. As they drove, a Carnales truck drove towards them and Naruto stuck his body out of the window and began firing at will, managing to shoot all those in the car, causing it to swerve out of control and fall into the water.

"Nice shooting kid!" Julius grinned as Naruto got back in the car and reloaded. "Who taught you how to aim like that?"

"My uncle," Naruto answered as he filled the clip. "He's a war veteran, I lived with him for several months and he taught me a lot," the blond smiled as he thought of Kakashi. Kakashi was the main reason why he was so skilled at combat. When he was eighteen he taught him to shoot and use all kinds of guns and weapons. He also introduced him to one of the best Martial artists in the world, Might Guy who taught him all different types of styles, hence why he is able to kick ass like he can.

"Well Johnny's gonna love ya," Troy chuckled as he made a hard left, driving by a couple a couple of Vice Kings and Carnales which Naruto and Julius took care of. "I don't think we even have to get out of the car!" Troy laughed as Naruto let the rifle spray all those who were in his vision. Just as they were about to leave the docks they heard police siren and Troy gave a groan. "Fucking shit, can't it ever be easy,"

"Fuck the police!" Naruto smirked as continued to shoot at the police who fell before Naruto's nearly perfect aim. Troy spun the car around as he was heading back to the church. Once he was sure there was no one chasing them, he got back in the car and Julius gave him some dap.

"We did it kid! The Row is ours again, but don't think I'm done with ya yet," Julius told Naruto who simply smirked as he nodded his head in understanding. He wasn't done either, not when the rush was this good! As they drove back to the church, Naruto reflected on his most recent actions. Normally, people like him would be freaking out he just killed somebody. But he wasn't normal, after all how could he be? At five years old he saw his parents murdered right in front of him, he's seen Bee get shot a few times, and his Uncle had him take care of some Yakuza's that were threatening his tea shop.

Taking lives was nothing new to him.

It didn't take long to get to the church and Julius began holding a meeting with Naruto paying a full attention.

"Listen up people. I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah we cleared out the Row. But that ain't gonna stop them." Julius shook his head. "Unless we wipe all these muthafucks out, they're gonna keep coming and they ain't gonna be happy," Julius said. "It ain't gonna be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz and the Vice Kings ain't nothin but a memory." He then looked among the crowd and pointed.

"Dex, you got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians, it's like they own this town. And with that drug money rollin in, we can't compete," Julius frowned. "Be smart how you move against 'em. The Lopez family been runnin that gang for thirty years, there's a reason they still around," Julius informed.

"Troy, you're dealing with the Vice Kings," Julius told Troy.

"Not a chance,"

"Fuck you say?!"

"Anyone but them!" Troy argued.

"You scared of going against Benjamin King?" 

"Man fuck that! I'll take King out!" Johnny boasted.

"Johnny, it's not that simple," Julius sighed.

"Bullets still kill muthafucka's right? Doesn't get much simpler than that!"

"Keep an eye on ya boy," Julius told Dex.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter Julius!"

"Keep an eye on ya boy," Julius stressed with Dex nodding in understanding.

"Whose got the Rollerz?"

"I do,"

"Lin?"

Naruto's eyes go to the pretty asian woman who walks in wearing a halter top with blue pants and sandals. She stands at 5'8 with a rather slender frame, and a decent bust but not much ass which is kind of expected.

"The fuck you wearing blue for?" Johnny demanded as she walked past them to stand before Julius who explained.

"I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckas, so I wanted one of us on the inside," Julius stated with Lin glancing to a Saint who looked her up and down, sneering.

"I didn't think the Rollerz pimped hos," with that said he fell straight to the ground ad Lin punched him in the face.

"Any other comments?"

"Yeah when you punch, don't throw ya shoulder so much," Johnny advised with Naruto humming in agreement. She simply flipped him off. Attention was then given back to Julius who told Naruto to talk to one of the three designated and Naruto simply nodded.

"It's our time now, lets get this shit started."

"Take a seat, man."

Naruto simply sat down before Johnny with Dex standing beside him. "Naruto right?" Johnny asked with the blond giving a nod. "Julius' new boy huh? You don't look like much, but then again, I don't look like I have an eight inch dick, so I guess we're both full of surprises,"

"Yeah, I guess," the blond muttered dryly. "Let's talk about the Vice Kings," Naruto suggested and Johnny hummed as he glanced to Dex.

"About ya business aren't ya? I like that," Johnny smirked. "Well the Vice Kings are named after one guy, Benjamin King. That shit don't happen unless you're a professional or a bad ass and in King's case, he's both," Johnny said right before his phone rang. "Hold up I gotta take this."

Naruto gave a short sigh as Johnny answered the phone, "Aisha, what a pleasant fucking surprise. Whoa, slow down!" he paused before scowling. "Okay that's not slower, that's louder! Shit, where's she headed? Don't worry, I got this."

"What's up?" Dex wondered.

"Some mother fuckers grabbed Aisha's sister right off the street,"

"That's the sixth girl this month! We know whose doing this?" Dex wondered.

"Yeah, Vice Kings,"

"No way man, kidnapping ain't King's style,"

"Maybe that slut Tanya is going behind King's back, don't know, don't fucking care!" Johnny expressed. "Aisha said they were driving a yellow Sedan," he then turned to Naruto and pointed to him, "Tail those bitches back to wherever they go and get those girls back," Naruto stood up and began to head out.

"I got this,"

Naruto watched as a Vice King got out of the sedan he had been tailing and pull out a woman, pushing her inside of a building. Finishing his joint, and making sure all his clips were loaded he got out of the car and headed inside.

He kicked the door open and immediately a Vice King pulled out his gun but before he could even pull the trigger a bullet already hit his head. Naruto calmly kept going into the warehouse and stopped at some piled boxes. Peeking his head out he saw a total of five Vice kings and rang out five shots, hitting each of them fatally just as they had eyes land on him. Once he made sure they were dead he headed further into the warehouse and came across a closed door. Pressing his ear against it, he heard female voices and opened up to see three girls in the room.

"Yo," he greeted with a warm smile. "I know you are probably scared as shit right now, but it's all good. I'm here to get you ladies out of here," he promised and they gave him a worried look. "It's fine trust me, I'm with the Saints." With that said the three trusted him a bit more and followed him to the truck he had stolen earlier.

On their way however, Naruto had to deal with several more Vice Kings taking them out with one to two shots. Once out of the warehouse, Naruto directed them to the truck just as he pulled out two SMG's and unloaded the clips upon several Vice Kings who came at them with a Camino. Once the driver was dead they crashed into a wall, and Naruto got in the truck before driving off. "If you see yellow, shoot," Naruto told the girls who took up arms in the car. As he drove, headed back to the church he gave a small chuckle as he felt…excited.

Today was a good day.


	15. Golden Ashikabi Ch 1

**Chapter I**

"One hundred three…One hundred four…"

 _Hello…yes, you, I'm talking to you...the one reading the story? Don't worry, there isn't any fourth wall breaking…much anyway. I'm just here to give you a good summary on my life._

 _Who am I exactly? Why I am just your friendly neighborhood, no fucks to be given, Naruto Uzumaki! Yeah, like my title huh? Good, made it up on the spot. No chiz. Anyway! I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I am 15 years old…going to be 16 in October, but it's only May. I'm pretty excited…nah, not really, bad stuff usually happens on my birthday._

 _And I'm not talking like how the cake didn't come out right, or I didn't get the right presents. I'm talking about being hunted…you ever been hunted before? Well, if you have you can agree that it's not a great experience…but for me, it's a yearly experience…hell it used to be daily._

"One hundred ten…one hundred eleven…"

 _They've lessened up as years went by and my nuts finally dropped. Villagers would follow me, ask about me and stop me. Why? so they could try and kill me of course! Well…not me in particularly but the Nine tailed Fox biju sealed in my gut…by my own father no less…tsk, how mean._

 _I won't go into details on what the Nine tailed fox is, but 15 years ago, it appeared in the village that I'm currently living in, Konoha…and caused major havoc. Big furball said it was fun, and in a way, I guess it could be._

 _If crushing, eating, and roaring at your enemies was considered fun to you…then yeah, tons of fun._

 _Anyway, people died from that attack. Families were severed, people were gravely injured…buildings were smashed, homes were ruined…people died…so you could only imagine how much the people of Konoha hate and fear the nine tails._

"One hundred twenty one…one hundred twenty two…"

 _So, my father, who turned out to be the great, magnificent Yondaime Hokage, appeared and sealed half of the biju's chakra into me, and the other half into him. Thus, that night I lost both my parents and became a Jinchuriki…which is code for the most hated person in the village._

 _Cool huh?_

 _Since then I've lived my life in…well I wouldn't say fear…but I wouldn't say happiness either. Hmm, I guess it could be a grey area? Yeah, that's what I'm going to call it for now…a grey area._

 _So anyway, I've lived my life in a grey area. I've had happy moments, I have had sad moments. I live by myself, in a crappy apartment that the Sandaime Hokage has given me to live in. He pays the rent and he gives me a monthly stipened to live off of. However…when I mentioned the apartment is crappy…I meant it._

 _It's so bad, I've made friends with roaches…nasty huh? There was one time I killed a roach, and I left to get a napkin to pick it up…when I came back…that bitch was gone. Some scary shit man, some scary shit._

"One hundred thirty five…one hundred thirty six…"

 _I don't have many friends…and I don't have many people that like me. For example, there is this kid, Sasuke Uchiha…I guess we are friends…but I say we have more of this rivalry going on between us then anything. Some times I scratch his back, and sometimes he scratches mine._

 _Then there is Kiba Inuzuka…can't really stand the kid. While I may be a jackass…this kid is just ignorant. The shit he says pisses me off sometimes, hell his actions piss me off. There was this one time he tried to make a pass at Hinata…who by the way is a weird girl but in a cool way…and when she didn't do whatever he expected her to do, he nearly called her out her name._

 _But see…I caught him before he did…this led to a fight…which led to me getting suspended and him a week of detention. Doesn't add up right? Yeah. But it didn't matter to me…I was able to get some real learning in anyway._

 _Though I answer no questions, or pass most of my tests…I could say that I'm probably the smartest kid in the class and the strongest. Trumping both Sasuke and Shikamaru. You see when I was…meh, five I guess…I ran into this scary ass woman with silver hair and a sword._

 _She didn't tell me her name, but she killed the villagers attacking me and showed me how to use a sword for a few months. She never told me her name though, only to call her sensei. I didn't care…so I just followed whatever direction she gave me._

 _She then told me one day, she wanted to fight me. Her last order to me as her sensei before she left, was for me to train every single day so that when the day came that we would meet again…I could give her the fight of her life._

 _So, out of respect for her…I did just that. Hence why I am doing one handed push ups while standing on one hand. Not many people know…or they don't care…but I'm much more developed and handsome than Sasuke. But because of the older generation known as their parents…no girl ever looks my way._

 _I haven't even kissed a girl! I've practiced but never did. It honestly sucks. But…to get out my pent up sexual frustrations, I train. And I train hard. I've studied to a point where I don't need to actually go to the academy. I could simply henge into an Anbu or something, and get in the library to pick some things up._

 _But, I would say the biggest help would be my best friend…even though he says he only deals with me because there is no one else. That would be my friend Kurama…or as everyone else know him as…the Nine tailed fox, Kyuubi._

"One hundred eighty eight…one hundred eighty nine.."

 _Kurama is such a lazy sarcastic ass. That's where I get my attitude from mostly. Well, on the surface at least. Since no one really bothers to get to know me…not like I care or anything. I plan to leave the village when I have the money to support myself; once that happens, I'm out. Shinobi or not._

 _Anyway, I met Kurama shortly after my sensei left. At first I was scared…then I was angry…then I realized…that cage must be really cramped. So I simply changed it for him. That allowed him to stop growling and calling me a flesh bag…grateful that I allowed him to stretch somewhat._

 _Since then, I would visit him everyday and we would just talk. I would mainly listen to him though, since I didn't like talking about myself much…or there wasn't much to talk about. Kurama though, he simply had stories of his life before he was first sealed. Because after that first sealing…he had been from Jinchuriki to Jinchuriki. My mother being his previous one._

 _It was from him, that I learned about my parents, and how they would appear when I ripped off the seal, or it was time for me to claim his power. But I didn't want Kurama's power…I wanted my own. I actually told him to keep it, because I understood that if some brat just came to me and demanded my power…I would be angry too!_

 _And from that statement, I think Kurama was grateful for that. Because from then on, he's been way less hostile with me. To the point where I consider him my best friend. He would advise me on what routines I should do to push my body, or what I should do to increase my knowledge._

 _And I listen every time and follow his advise. I soon learned his name, and referred to him as such. And little by little…I can tell that the hatred Kurama had was disappearing…slowly, heh, very slowly…but it was._

' **Are you done talking to your audience? You're going to be late** ,'

"And the lazy fox is up," Naruto grinned as he gave one more push. "Two hundred fifty." With a light grunt, Naruto adjusted himself so he was standing straight up. He quickly grabbed his orange and blue jacket, along with his goggles.

Setting them on his head, he checked himself over the mirror, messing with his hair. he then walked out of his apartment, not even bothering to lock the door. There was nothing worth stealing in there anyway. He only saved his money for food. And since he trusted no bank…he sealed all of his money into a scroll, which he keeps in a sealing tattoo on his right shoulder. Hell, he kept a lot of his valuables in scrolls that were sealed in that tattoo.

Walking down the street in his _kill me now_ orange and black tracksuit, he ignored the mutters and glares that were directed at or meant for him. It was a usual thing, and as usual he ignored them. But if someone wanted to get physical then by all means…he was always in the mood to beat someone's ass…Kiba could attest to that.

Today was the last day of school. Today was when students would take the graduation test. Today was the day he would either make it…or break it. Naruto didn't care which option was chosen.

With Shinobi, he would hopefully get a competent sensei that would train him in the arts to become stronger. But as a civilian, he could simply live his life in freedom, do as he pleased, with no Hokage or councilors breathing down his neck.

Walking into the academy he quickly found a seat and rested his head. He had stayed up all night training, something he did usually. Turned out, he didn't really need much sleep, due to Kurama's and his own chakra. It kept him awake and restless. So to be rid of that feeling, he used that to train…usually spending a whole day awake.

And then he would sleep in class, not that anyone cared. He was the "Dead last" after all. Naruto blocked out Iruka as he gave his speech, and within moments, only the chatter of the students waiting for their names to be called filled the room.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Raising his head, he yawned and walked down the stairs, ignoring the jabs and glares given to him. He cared nothing for any of these people…besides a select few…nothing had anything special about them. They were playing ninja…not even taking it seriously. They would die within a month.

Entering the room, he saw the stern visage of Iruka, and the kind one of Mizuki. He wrinkled his nose and gazed at them with a raised brow.

"Alright, first is the henge," Iruka stated. Naruto nodded as he henged perfectly into the Sandaime Hokage. Iruka made a note before speaking again, "Next is sub…" Iruka blinked as he was now looking at a surprised Mizuki… "…stitution,"

Mizuki huffed as Naruto switched them places again. "Alright Naruto, one more pass and you're good to go," Iruka stated and Naruto nodded. "Perform the bushin no jutsu,"

Naruto blinked as he scratched the back of his head, a light scowl. "Um…can I do something else? I…can't do that jutsu," he muttered and Iruka shook his head.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you must either perform a healthy clone, or fail…" Iruka frowned causing Naruto to sigh. Calling upon his chakra, he did the right hand sign. And…

"Ugh," beside him was a near dead clone of himself that looked incredibly sick. All three of them gazed at it with comic eye twitches, though Naruto had real annoyance.

"Um…Ta da?" he tried but got a deadpan glare from Iruka and a sigh from Mizuki.

"Naruto…YOU FAIL!"

"Well shit," he grumbled as he kicked the clone, making it dispel. "Ah well, later then," he shrugged as he began to walk off. This surprised the two, but before he left Mizuki spoke.

"Come on Iruka, he made a clone…can't you just let him pass?" he suggested causing Naruto to stop and look at the men with a surprised look. There was further discussion? Huh, color him impressed.

"No, it's against policy. Naruto was to create a healthy functioning clone. His looked as if it wanted to just die…I'm sorry, but Naruto will not become a shinobi today," Iruka told him. Even though Naruto didn't really care…it still irritated him. With a huff, he walked out the room.

The sight he was greeted too was the other students that graduated celebrating with their parents. A frown made its way on Naruto's lips as he gazed at them. ' **You're not going to sit here and mope are you?** ' Kurama asked with a yawn, and Naruto sighed.

'Nah…' was his response as he began walking off. He had training to do…just because he didn't become a shinobi, didn't mean he couldn't become stronger.

He had an order to carry out after all.

Knock

Knock

Knock!

Naruto gave a grumble as he messed up on his seal. Getting up he didn't bother putting on a shirt, or even pants, only in his boxers. He had just taken a shower from his training and was trying to focus on his Fuinjutsu.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," he grumbled. Opening the door he was surprised to see Mizuki. "Eh? Mizuki, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Naruto…got a minute?" he asked with a smile, chuckling at the teens underdress. Naruto shrugged as he allowed him in.

"Sorry for the mess, I don't have company over well…ever," he muttered. Mizuki didn't reply as Naruto kicked off a stack of papers, which Mizuki noted were hate letters. Gesturing for him to sit, Naruto stood against the wall. "So, whaddya want?"

"Well Naruto, I wanted to apologize for Iruka's failing towards you," Mizuki shrugged and Naruto waved it off. "But…he and I talked things out, and I offered to come to tell you that you have another chance of passing," he smiled.

"No chiz," Naruto muttered, gazing at the man with a blank expression. Mizuki nodded causing Naruto to frown. "Do I have to take that test again? Because if so, then I'm not going to pass…"

"No Naruto, you don't have to do it over. It will be a make up test really. In place of you not doing the clone jutsu, you simply to have to use your shinobi skills and retrieve something," Mizuki informed. Naruto raised a brow. "The Hokage is in on it…but you have to by pass him, and "Steal" the forbidden scroll and hide it away for a couple of hours…"

"So like hide and go seek then?" he asked and Mizuki nodded. "How long do I have to hide it for?"

"Well, for a good five hours. Because in hindsight, that's how long it takes to reach the end of Konoha's territory. If you can keep it away for five hours, then you pass. Iruka, or I will be the ones to look for you and try to take back the scroll," Mizuki told him.

Naruto hummed. "So…steal the scroll from the old man, play keep away for five hours and I become a genin?"

"That's right," Mizuki confirmed.

With a smirk Naruto nodded, "Alright I'm in!"

' **You're going to play him aren't you?** '

'Like a violin…'

'… **You don't play violin** ,'

'You get my point Baka-fox!'

"Well that was easy," Naruto muttered to himself as he quickly scaled across the roof tops, headed towards the one place no one would dare go without back up…his training ground. The forest of death! Well really it was Anko's training ground, but he was sure she would understand.

' **I swear, you humans giving into your carnal perverted desires** ,' Kurama huffed and Naruto shrugged.

"Hey, the old man probably hasn't had a good piece of pussy in who knows how long. So seeing Naruko…simply blew him away…literally," Naruto muttered as he entered the grounds.

Traveling further into the forest, Naruto found a good spot and sat down. "Alright, lets see…what should I learn first…" Naruto muttered as he opened the scroll and read through it. "Kage bushin no jutsu…Katsryu Endan no jutsu…" he whispered to himself before sighing. "All these jutsu seem too damn complicated and time consuming! I only got five hours!"

' **Baka, let me get control to your eyes…I'll use photographic memory,** ' Kurama said and Naruto nodded, his ice blue eyes turning a vertically slit crimson. He looked over each useful jutsu for three seconds before he was finished within 15 minutes. ' **Done** ,'

"Cool! That saved some time, Thanks Kurama!"

' **Yeah whatever meatbag** ,' Kurama grumbled earning a roll of the eyes from Naruto. Shortly he sealed the scrolls into another scrolls before sealing it into a smaller scroll then finally sealing it in his left shoulder tattoo.

"Alright, which jutsu do I want to learn first? Hmm! How about the Kage bushin no jutsu," he smiled before he nodded his head and got straight to work.

A good four hours and forty five minutes later…

Naruto sat huffing and puffing on the ground. He looked all scuffed up, while being sweaty and dirty. Hell, he was actually tired!

"There you are!" Iruka announced as he landed on the ground right in front of Naruto who blinked.

"Yo sensei, I found you,"

"NO FOOL I FOUND YOU!" Iruka snarled as he thumped Naruto on the head while using his demonic head no jutsu. Blinking, Iruka calmed down and saw Naruto's appearance. "Naruto…what are you doing here, and what have you been doing? Hell, why'd you steal the scroll?"

"Um…because I was told I would pass. Mizuki came to me telling me that you him and the old man decided to give me a make up test. I was supposed to "Steal" the scroll and keep it away for five hours and I passed. So, just in case I failed at that…I learned a new jutsu for extra credit ya know?" Naruto explained and immediately Iruka threw himself at Naruto, so they would avoid the shuriken that flew and hit a tree.

"Mizuki!" Iruka snarled as he gazed at his friend who stood on a branch gazing at them with a sneer. "What the hell are you up too!"

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Mizuki said and Naruto got up feigning ignorance.

"Um…what's going on? Why the hell did you throw Shuriken at us?!" Naruto demanded and Mizuki scowled.

"It will be explained, later, just give me the scroll!" Mizuki tried but Iruka stood in Naruto's way, shaking his head.

"No Naruto! He tricked you! This was all just a ploy so Mizuki could leave with the scroll. I'll handle it from here, you just go and give it back to the Hokage!" Iruka stated and Naruto was going to do just that when Mizuki spoke up.

"Naruto! If you give me the scroll…I'll tell you about the law that everyone else knows but you! Why everyone glares at you and hates you!" Mizuki sneered. Naruto paused as he turned to Mizuki with a raised brow.

'Well this will be amusing,' he thought. "What law?! You tell me and depending on if I like it, then I'll give it to you!"

"Very well then…fifteen years ago The Kyuu…"

"ENOUGH!" Iruka shouted as he leapt at Mizuki but was kicked to the side by said man.

"Stupid interruptions," Mizuki muttered and Naruto nodded in agreement. "Anyway, fifteen years ago, the Kyuubi attacked and nearly destroyed the village. But the Yondaime did not kill the fox…no, he sealed it! He sealed within a new born baby…and that baby was you! YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!"

Naruto blinked as he then picked his ear. "That's it? huh…I thought you were going to tell me how it's against the law to wear orange or ramen is nasty so it's against the law to eat that…I already knew about the fox moron,"

Mizuki and Iruka both looked in surprise at this, not expecting this at all.

"But…if you want the scroll…" Naruto smirked. "Take it from me,"

"With pleasure!" Mizuki grinned as he pulled off his giant Shuriken. Iruka grunted as he was about to get up.

"Stay down Sensei…I want you to see this…" Naruto grinned as he crossed his fingers. "It's a new jutsu I learned from the scroll…tell me if I pass now…Taju Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Iruka and Mizuki's eyes went wide when the area they were in was completely dominated by clones of Naruto. Each of them with grins that told would pain would be brought. Mizuki even dropped his shuriken from the shock.

"So…still plan on taking it from me?" the clones said in unison. Mizuki began to pale as they all looked ready to pounce. "Run, go ahead…we love a good chase…" And run Mizuki did…but all the clones chased after him still. His screams of pain and misery could not be heard over the gleeful laughs of the clones as they beat on him.

The real Naruto chuckled as he walked over to Iruka. "So, whaddya think?" he asked with a smirk, plopping to the ground.

"I…I think you are amazing," Iruka stated. "I haven't seen anything like that…and you learned it in five hours?" Naruto nodded. "Yes…simply amazing,"

"Yeah, I don't get that a lot," Naruto shrugged with a small smile, Iruka frowned as he gazed at Naruto.

"Naruto…I'm sorry about the trick. But I have to know something," Iruka stated. Naruto raised a brow and he continued. "Everyone glares, and curses you…but yet, you still smile. You still live on…how come?"

Naruto frowned as he thought about before shrugging. "Well…I like to think that everyone has to die sometime. Whether it be a young kid, a healthy man, or an old person…everyone dies and they don't know when,"

"So in a way, I see it as biding my time. Plus, I don't pay much attention to cowards…" he added. "To me, they are all cowards…ignorant ones. Yeah their scared…but real people with courage have the nuts to face their fear, acknowledge it, study it and decide if it's worth fearing…no one wants to do that…"

"But…you want to be a shinobi?" Iruka asked and Naruto gave a shrug.

"Yeah I guess. In a way…deep down. I want to prove that I am not who they think I am. But another side of me realizes…it doesn't matter what other people think about me. It's what I think. And to get far, I need to love myself, and not wait for others to love me…" he answered.

Iruka gazed at him for awhile before smiling as he reached up behind him. "Naruto…I believe you deserve this," untying his headband, he handed it to Naruto who took it tentatively. "It's yours…congratulations, you are now a Shinobi of the leaf,"

Naruto smiled as he gazed at it. A sense of accomplishment flowed through of him. Though he cared nothing for the village…he was a step closer to become strong and finding his true sensei. So that way he could complete her last order.

But first…

"Does this come in black?"

"AND STAY OUT!"

SLAM!

"Damn," Naruto muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. A annoyed expression was on his face as he glared at the door to his…well, the person who used to be his landlord.

He says used too, because he had just got kicked out. Why?

Turning his head he gazed at the beautiful woman standing by his side who had a blank expression on her face.

"Ah…What now Naruto-sama?"

Yup, she was the reason why he got kicked out.

 _ **FLASHBACK!**_

 _Two nights ago!_

"Man, these clones really come in handy," Naruto grinned as he had just finished sparring with his clones.

He was currently back at the forest of death to get some good training in. He had a week before team assignments, so he needed to be ready. The night before he was congratulated by the Hokage and all that junk.

Now he was trying to get a grip on the new jutsu he learned. Cool thing about his clones was that whatever information they gathered, when they dispelled it would go to him. But it would hurt his head slightly, but he was getting used to it.

And thanks to his reserves he currently had clones in groups doing different things. In another clearing a group of clones were trying to work one cutting a damn leaf with their chakra. It was a wind exercise.

Another were simply working on Fuinjutsu. Between making their own seals and learning higher grade seals…it was turning out rather fine.

The last group was working on a new jutsu that was created by the Yondaime…he didn't really see the man as a father due to his decision against him. Didn't mean he wouldn't learn his shit though. Jutsu was jutsu, and money was money; both hard to come by.

Anyway, he was in the beginning stage of learning the Rasengan. The first step being, popping a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions only using charka. This would give rotation.

It wasn't going so well. They were running out of water balloons, and Naruto was figuring that he would probably have to do this himself as clones weren't given enough chakra.

Moving on, his group was focusing on sparring…against him, the original. Until now he never had training partners, so this was great. It was good fighting against himself, because his clone knew how to counter the technique which would force the original to come up with some else to win. Most helpful.

Looking towards the sky, he realized the sun was just about set. With a sigh, he turned to his clones and got their attention. "Alright guys, listen up. I need you all to dispel one at a time every five minutes. If you guys do it at once…I'll die…cool?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool," Naruto nodded as he grabbed his jacket and walked off. He gazed at his attire and grumbled. He would need some new threads before team assignments. He was a ninja now, having such attire would only endanger him.

Hopping the fence, he hummed to himself as he headed home. Deciding not to take the route which was most populated he took another route. This would take him to the park which was empty due to kids going home with their parents. Though the trail may be longer, it did what he wanted.

Humming still, he entered the park and blinked when he saw something rather strange. Not too far away…was a woman sitting on a bench. Even from this distance he could tell she was beautiful. But he also noticed the three individuals that stood in front of her.

One was a tall guy with a sword, the other was a woman with a scythe, and the last was a kid his age in a white suit. Naruto narrowed his eyes and was going to keep walking when he sighed.

"Damn this hero side of me…" he grumbled before he quickly ran over to them. He jumped and landed right on top of the jungle gym, which was near them. "Yo!" They all stopped their actions and turned towards him. "Mind if you leave the lady alone? Whatever you're selling, she ain't buying," Naruto said.

"Oi! Butt out brat! This ain't none of your business!" The woman snarled. Naruto raised a brow as he shrugged.

"You're right it isn't. But I don't find it right that three people are surrounding such a beautiful lady. Now, you either move along, or I'm going have to convince you otherwise…" he glared. This time he heard the sigh of the teen in the white suit who turned to him.

"Mutsu,"

"Right," the tall man nodded as he gazed at Naruto with a bored look. The teen raised a brow as Mutsu lunged at him. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the speed, but he was a bit faster due to anticipating it.

"OW! MUTSU!" the woman cried out as she was now in Naruto's spot. Naruto was in her spot, which surprised them all.

"Yo, lights out!" Naruto smirked as he socked the teen across the face, breaking his nose as blood sprayed on the ground and bench.

"Mikogami-sama!" The woman cried out before she snarled again at Naruto. "That's it! You're dead!" she roared, sending a wave of wind at him with her scythe. Naruto replaced himself with a clone as he quickly yet gently grabbed the woman who was surprisingly light.

Without a word, Naruto ran off, a mere blur. "After him!"

"No Yomi!" Mutsu called stopping her, shaking his head. "There's no point. We just lost this one. Lets just get Mikogami out of here," he suggested as he picked up the groaning and bleeding Mikogami.

Yomi scowled as she left, neither noticing the clone of Naruto from afar dispel.

Receiving the memories, Naruto stopped running, landing on a roof. He then set her down and looked around before sighing. "Man, good thing we lost him. Wasn't sure if I could take them both on," he muttered before he gazed at the woman.

He actually blushed lightly at seeing her. She was even more beautiful up close. Her near shoulder length messy chestnut hair was stained with blood. Her pale soft looking skin, seemed to be shivering despite she was wearing a lab coat that was stained with blood as well. Her face was blank, but he noticed the strange mark adorned on her forehead. He had never seen it before.

No…no, it did look familiar…but from where? He should be able to remember. But…he couldn't. Ah well, he'd figure it out later…hopefully.

"Um…so what was that about back there? They looked like they wanted to gang up on you or something," Naruto muttered but he got no answer, she didn't even look at him. "Um hello?"

Still nothing.

Humming to himself, Naruto sat down. "Is there a reason you were out there?" he asked. Though it was immediate, he got an answer.

"….broken," she whispered so softly he barely even heard her. "Unwanted…"

"What are you talking about? How are you broken?" he asked and she slowly pointed to the mark on her forehead. He figured it was some kind of seal.

"I…can never find my Ashikabi...I cannot be winged. Therefore, I am broken," she said quietly and Naruto hummed. This Ashikabi must have seemed like a big thing to her.

"Maybe I can help you find them…where was the last place you remember seeing them?" he asked. The woman looked confused before shaking her head.

"I don't know…I have never met my Ashikabi…" she said. Naruto scratched his head a bit confused now.

"Um…what's an Ashikabi?" he asked, Kurama said nothing while the woman frowned.

"An Ashikabi, is a sekirei's destined one…but I will never find mine. I am broken…useless…a failure…"

"You are not a failure!" Naruto snapped causing her to look at him in small surprise. "Just because you can't find your Ashikabi or whatever doesn't mean it's the end of the world. But…" Naruto frowned as he thought about his words. "If it means anything to you, I'll be your Ashikabi thing!"

Now she was really surprised by this, gazing at him. "Y-you will be my Ashikabi…you want me?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously before giving a slight nod. "I guess so…whatever to make you stop berating yourself. What's your name anyway?" he asked, with a smile.

"Akitsu…"

"I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki. Well, Akitsu-chan…do you want me to be your Ashikabi mabob?" he asked with a grin. He didn't see much of it, but Akitsu blushed as she gazed upon him as if she was introduced to light for the first time in her life.

Her heart started to ache and her body started to heat up. It was quite painful in a way. But to Akitsu…that pain was a sign…a sign she had never thought she would be able to receive. It was him…he was _her_ Ashikabi.

Naruto froze in surprise when she rested a hand on his cheek. "My…Ashikabi-sama…please let me be yours…forever…"

"Hey what are you Mmmph! Mmph…hmm? Hmmm," Naruto relaxed as he kissed Akitsu. For someone so seemingly…blank, she was really…adventurous with her tongue. It swirled and danced with his, while he felt his chakra being pulled.

' **Don't fight it** ,' Kurama ordered as that was exactly what Naruto was going to do. ' **Just relax…I feel it's going to happen a lot more from now on,** ' Kurama muttered, but Naruto was too distracted to know what it meant.

Instead he just focused on enjoying his first kiss which turned into his first make out session. And after a few moments he felt…warm and tingly. In fact, he felt his blood stirring as well…it was really strange…

Kurama only watched with a knowing eye. And what was he watching? Well, the fact that wings of golden flames burst from Naruto's back, and wings of ice burst from Akitsu's.

' _Oh…MY GOD!_ ' Naruto screamed inwardly as he felt as if he was having his very first orgasm. His body was just in pure bliss, so much that he nearly passed out from it. Akitsu sharing the same feelings.

Not long after the kiss ended with a sleepy Akitsu and a panting tired Naruto. "What…the hell was that?" he demanded and instantly felt like he was being hugged.

"Ah…I am Naruto-sama's Sekirei forever…" Akitsu whispered before she fell asleep in his arms. Naruto gazed at her, before he got a grip on himself. Shifting her in his arms, he held her and immediately headed towards his apartment.

Hopefully he would be able to dodge his landlord, because he only rented to singles. Which was no problem for the Hokage. But that seemed to be quite a problem just a few moments ago.

Lucky for him he was able to avoid his landlord. And for the first time in years, Naruto locked his door. He then carried Akitsu to his bed and laid her on it. He wanted to undress her but realized that was a bad idea. She was most likely naked under that coat so it would be best not too. No matter how much he wanted too.

His attention however was given to his phone that began ringing. It was strange…because no one called him, unless it was Ayame or the Hokage just to check up on him. Anko would call occasionally but she usually found her way inside and just started eating his food. Not that he really cared.

Heading over to his phone he picked it up, "Hello?"

"HELLO NARUTO-KUN!"

"Ah! Stop screaming in my ear jackass!" Naruto yelled into the phone, though he checked to see if he woke Akitsu up.

"Well then how's this?" turning he looked to his T.V to see a man sitting in a chair, in a white suit with white hair and glasses that hid his eyes. For some reason, Naruto already hated this man. Hanging up the phone he turned to the T.V.

"How the hell are you in my T.V?" he wondered and the man grinned.

"Isn't technology amazing?!" he exclaimed and Naruto sighed, a growing headache approaching. "Anyway, I am Minaka Hiroto, the game master!"

"And I'm the guy who doesn't give a fuck…get to the point baka," Naruto ordered with an annoyed sigh. Pushing up his glasses, Minaka huffed.

"So rude…"

"Wait, you said game master. Game master of what?" Naruto wondered and Minaka grinned.

"Why the S-plan of course! And you my boy are its new contestant!" Minaka stated pointing at him. Naruto blinked before he looked confused.

"Huh? I didn't sign up for some stupid game!"

"Oh but you did! As soon as you winged Sekirei #7, Akitsu. Who until fifteen minutes ago, was dubbed the Scrapped number!" Minaka grinned and Naruto frowned.

"Alright fine…now what is this game?" Naruto continued and Minaka bounced around like a child. Just as he was about to speak, they both heard,

"Ah…professor," turning Naruto saw Akitsu who stood behind the couch, rubbing her eye sleepily.

"It is good to see you in fine health Akitsu-chan! Looks like you got lucky and found you a Ashikabi after all!" Minaka laughed while Akitsu nodded as she sat by Naruto.

"Professor of what?" Naruto wondered. This caused Minaka to cut his laugh short and cough into his hand before smirking.

"Ah yes, I am the head of M.B.I." he informed but Naruto's expression was as blank as Akitsu's.

'Kurama?'

' **Why are you asking me? I don't know what bullshit this fleshbag runs! Ask him,** ' Kurama growled and Naruto waved him off.

'Alright alright, sheesh,'

"What is M.B.I?" he asked and Minaka seemed to give a deadpan glare.

"Don't you read the paper?"

"Only paper I read is money and my hate mail…so no," Naruto shook his head and Minaka sighed before his smile returned.

"Well, that is not important. What is important is that beautiful specimen you have beside you. That my boy is a Sekirei. A being that has great power! Some having more power than a shinobi! They are 108 of them, all released into the leaf village!"

Naruto's brow raised at that. "This is the Sekirei plan! Each Sekirei is to search the world high and low to find their destined one, their Ashikabi. By joining their Ashikabi, they are then to fight against other Sekirei and Ashikabi in mortal combat till there is only one Sekirei and Ashikabi standing! Once that happens they will win the ultimate secret prize! IT'S THE GREATEST LOVE STORY GAME EVER! HAHAAHHA!"

"You're insane," Naruto whispered which caused Minaka to stop laughing, gazing at Naruto with an amused expression. "These Sekirei…they are people…just from dealing with Akitsu-chan…I know this,"

Akitsu gazed worriedly at her Ashikabi, feeling his rage through their bond. Though he was calm on the outside, he wasn't within. "You think this is a game? Separating from their destined one for your sick amusement! THEY AREN'T TOOLS! They have feelings…minds of their own!" Naruto shouted before he quickly calmed himself, his features cooling.

"Minaka Hiroto…"

"Yee~ss?!" Minaka grinned as Naruto's blue eyes turned crimson.

"I'm going to kill you…"

"HAHAHAHA! Yes! That's exactly what will give this game spice! I look forward to it, Naruto Uzumaki! HAHAHA!" he then stopped and glared at Naruto. "By the way, this entire thing is top secret SO DON'T TELL ANYONE! Or there will be consequences…" he added eerily before his grin returned. "GOOD LUCK NARUTO-KUN!"

And with that the T.V went off…and Naruto Uzumaki…

Had entered the Sekirei Plan.


	16. Golden Ashikabi Ch 2

**Chapter II**

Naruto gave a sigh as he and his Sekirei sat on top of the hokage monument. He hadn't even bothered looking for another apartment. He was the Kyuubi brat, no one would rent to him.

He then looked towards Akitsu and frowned as she gazed at the village with a blank expression. Damn, how was he supposed to support her? He had no job, no stipend…nothing. The only thing he got washis future career as a shinobi but that was another five days away.

"Ah…my fault," Akitsu whispered. This made Naruto blink as he looked her way. "…I caused trouble for Naruto-sama…my fault,"

Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "No…it's not," Naruto told her convincingly. "That guy has been on my ass since I can remember. He just found a good a excuse to kick me out is all…besides, though I may not see eye to eye with him occasionally, I know one person who can get me my apartment back!" he stated with a grin.

Akitsu could only blink at him.

"No, I can't get you your apartment back," Hiruzen shook his head making Naruto face fault. He then got up and growled at the Hokage.

"Why the hell not?! You're the one who made him give it to me in the first place!" Naruto stated and Hiruzen nodded in agreement.

"Yes…but due to having your…ahem, guest," the old man glanced towards the blank faced Akitsu who simply wearing a white yukata. "I can't give it back. And even though I can strong arm another complex, they have gotten rather full recently," he muttered.

"Ah Man! Where the hell am I going to live?!" he wondered and Hiruzen hummed as he came up with an idea. As Naruto cried comically in the corner with Akitsu patting her Ashikabi's head affectionately, Hiruzen wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Here," Hiruzen stated bringing Naruto out of his funk. The blond blinked as he took the slip of paper and read it.

"Maison Izumo? What the hell is that?" he wondered. Hiruzen gave a small smile as he pulled out a scroll.

"That is where you will be living until you have enough money to buy your own place, or become Chunin," Hiruzen informed and Naruto frowned in thought.

"Wait…why do I need to become Chunin?" he asked and Hiruzen gave a small smile in return, though he did not answer. Feeling like he was not going to get a straight answer he moved on, back to this Izuko or whatever place. "Alright…what makes you so sure I can stay there?"

"Because, the landlady of the place is a friend of mine. Give her this and I'm positive she will take you in. But don't cause trouble for her Naruto…she is rather…ahem, threatening when people break her rules," Hiruzen warned and Naruto raised a brow before shrugging as he took the scroll.

"Whatever, as long as she is no old bag lady that can't hold her tongue, I'm good. This is really just so Akitsu-chan can sleep somewhere safely," Naruto shrugged as he glanced towards his Sekirei who gave a very small smile.

"Oh by the way old man, I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but you know of this Sekirei plan?" he asked and Hiruzen blinked, before a cool expression came across his features.

"So you're just going to go against the grain and ignore his warning huh?" Hiruzen muttered and Naruto snorted.

"Like I give a toads ass about his threats, tsk, I'll just knock out whoever tries it 'ttebayo!" Naruto cheered and Akitsu nodded in agreement. "So I'm assuming you know?" 

"Of course, I'm the Hokage after all," Hiruzen nodded and Naruto huffed. "Believe me Naruto, I don't believe in this as much as you do. But I could not allow an opportunity like this to slip. Could you imagine if Kumo or even Iwa got their hands on a majority of the Sekirei?"

"War?"

"Exactly," Hiruzen nodded. "So I'm going to do my best at keeping this under wraps as best I can. Just don't talk about it unless you have too okay? It would be better to talk with other Ashikabi…"

"Wait…so I'm not the only one?!" he asked and Hiruzen nodded his head. "Well…how am I supposed to deal with this during missions? I can't just bring her along can I?" he asked.

"In this case, Sekirei will count as a summon…as they themselves are not shinobi. Just…be careful Naruto," Hiruzen frowned and Naruto gave him a mock salute. "Oh, before you go, I believe this is yours,' he smiled tossing him another scroll.

Looking confused, Hiruzen elaborated. "That is your reward for defeating and handing in a traitor, as well as compensation for being pulled into that mess…" Hiruzen smiled and Naruto blinked as he opened it and realized that it was a scroll that had a seal for money, and two jutsu. Both C-rank and being wind jutsu. "Whoa! Thanks old man!"

"Of course my boy. I have always had your best interests at heart Naruto…even when it seemed I didn't," Hirzuen frowned with a sigh. Naruto simply smiled with a nod.

"Well now I know. Thanks old man," he gave the Hokage a mock salute before turning around. "C'mon Aki-chan lets find this Izuga place," he said offering his arm which she took, suffocating it within her cleavage which earned a light blush from the teen.

"Ah…yes Naruto-sama," she nodded leaving with him. Hiruzen gave a sigh with a grumble.

"Lucky kid,"

"So this is it huh?"

Akitsu remained silent as she and her Ashikabi gazed upon the old fashioned house which was modeled for homes during the warring clan era. It was actually Naruto's first time seeing such a thing and he could only gaze at it's elegance.

Naruto looked at the paper in his hand to see he had followed the direction correctly. "Well then, lets see if anyone's home," Naruto smiled and Akitsu nodded as they walked towards the entrance of the house. Running his free hand through his hair, he sighed. "Alright, play it cool kid…you've got this!"

Ringing the door bell, Naruto and Akitsu waited patiently for a few moments before the door opened.

"Hello, what can I help you with,"

Naruto could only gape at the woman in front of him.

' _My…fucking…god_ ,'

' **Stop staring brat, your being weird** ,'

' _HOW CAN I NOT?!'_

Kurama could only sigh at his jinchuriki's comment. Though he understood why, it was still rude. But this woman was quite a looker.

In front of Naruto stood one of the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on, with Akitsu coming a close second.

The person before him was a beautiful lilac-haired, violet-eyed woman with flawless skin, wearing a miko shrine maiden's outfit that strongly hinted at the captivating, womanly form underneath while maintaining an appearance of chaste purity.

She stood at 5'3 with a slender yet shapely form though he couldn't see much due to the ensemble which consisted of a white kimono top, a loose purple ankle-length kimono skirt and a pair of tabi sandals with white socks. Her long, hime-style lilac hair was partially held up in a white ribbon atop her head toward the back, while the rest just flowed freely down her back.

Gazing into her beautiful eyes he could see that they held amusement, kindness…and an underlying sense of…joy? Huh, weird.

"Ah…Naruto-sama?" Akitsu called softly. She could feel his shock through the bond, and it mainly concerned the woman in front of them. She then pinched his cheek lightly and he winced.

"Ah! Um..thanks Akitsu-chan…" he muttered before he turned to the woman. "Um…hi, we're looking for the landlady?"

"I am she," The woman nodded with a kind smile and Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. This gorgeous woman was the Landlady?! SCORE! He would have to thank the old man when he saw him again.

"Well um, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is…my friend, Akitsu," he introduced both bowing lightly and she giggled returning the bow.

"I am Miya Asama…welcome to Maison Izumo," she smiled causing Naruto's smile to widen before it dropped lightly.

"Thanks, ya see, we were wondering if you had any vacancies. My landlord just kicked us out and we had no place to go. But the Hokage suggested we come here and for me to give you this," Naruto explained, handing her the first scroll the Sandaime had given him.

Miya quirked a brow before she took it and opened it. Her beautiful eyes gazed at the paper, as she read and processed every single word. Naruto notice they hardened slightly before a twinkle of…delight replaced it. A smile graced her lips and Naruto could tell that this woman was happy…like, really happy. He wondered what the scroll said.

Rolling it up, Miya giggled lightly before she turned towards Naruto and Akitsu. "Well, it seems you are under my care until you have the necessary attributes to attain the options given to you," she said and Naruto knew what she meant.

"So…do we live here now or…"

"Yes Naruto-san, you live here now…all expenses paid for by the Hokage himself it seems," she answered which surprised him. "Please come in, allow me to show you around,"

Naruto grinned and Akitsu smiled, able to feel her master's relief and joy through their bond. The two stepped inside and followed Miya down the hall and through a sliding door, entering the dining room.

Gesturing them to sit, her smile never leaving, she herself sat at the head of the table while they sat too. "Pardon me for asking…but may I inquire what your relationship is together?" Miya asked and Naruto blinked as he looked towards Akitsu who stared blankly, his arm still being held by her and smothered. "And please don't bother lying, I already know of the Sekirei Plan…"

"Well that's a relief," Naruto muttered before he scratched the back of his head. "But yeah, Akitsu-chan is my Sekirei. Is that okay?"

"Oh it is fine. My late husband Takehito never turned away those seeking help. It's just that I have two cardinal rules…There is to be no fighting or Illicit sexual activity in Maison Izumo…is that clear?" Miya giggled…but this giggle was too sweet, and her smile as well.

Dark purple miasma surrounded her along with a scary hanya mask that glared at the two. Akitsu trembled a bit as she sought refuge within her Ashikabi. Naruto blinked as he gazed at with a raised brow, seemingly unaffected.

Miya seemed to notice this and increased the number of masks to three and Naruto gave a light shiver. Not out of fear…but something else. Something else entirely…it was an unknown to him so he waved Miya down.

"Okay, got it…none of that stuff," Naruto nodded and Miya smiled as it all disappeared though she couldn't help but give Naruto a scrutinizing eye. He did not seem in the least bit affected like Akitsu was…maybe she needed to use a bit more KI?

"What is all this _urp_ …commotion?" a slurred voice from a female sounded. Naruto and Miya blinked as they turned towards the other sliding door. Naruto's eyes widened and he was nearly blown back by a geyser of blood from his nose.

Instead he held his nose as blood fell from poured from it. Miya's gaze hardened in annoyance as she gazed upon the two women that was at the door. Both women were incredibly busty and shapely, not to mention beautiful.

One was slightly taller than the other one, one half naked and the other…well, without a shirt. Maybe if it was one of them then Naruto could handle it with a blush but both of these women were…ugh.

' _Kurama_ ,'

' **Increase tolerance?** '

' _Would you please? I don't want to look like a lame virgin who shoots blood out of his nose every time he sees some skin…_ '

' **Hmm good point. Then I would have to give you the title of Pussy ass virgin** ' Kurama chuckled and Naruto cut the connection.

"Kazehana! Uzume! How many times do I have to tell you that…" Miya stopped her scolding as she took in a scent. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, gazing at them both viciously. "Have you been drinking my valuable sake?"

"Um…no?" Uzume smiled dumbly before she laid eyes on Naruto who was recovering. "Yo! Whose the cutie Miya?" Uzume asked with a grin causing Kazehana too look towards Naruto and her eyes shot open, any sign of being drunk gone.

Kazehana threw a discreet glance at Miya while Uzume introduced herself to Naruto. Miya didn't respond as she simply watched the introduction. "Uzume!" Miya called, earning her attention. "Take Kazehana and return to your rooms…come back, when you have some clothes on,"

Both women sighed, "Yes Miiiyyaa," They whined, deciding to hurry before she got her ladle out. Once they were gone Naruto sniffed as his nose was better.

"Ne, Landlady," Naruto called earning her attention. "What kind of Inn is this? I mean, half naked drunk women?"

Miya sighed as she frowned, "I apologize for their…behavior. They are only some of my tenants that tend not to follow my rules…I hope you won't be the same?" She smiled that overly sweet smile, though no miasma. Naruto waved her off with a nod. "Good, oh and please just refer to me as Miya,"

Naruto nodded before he and Akitsu headed up to their assigned room once Miya gave them the number. Opening the door he was surprised that the room was nearly just as big as his entire apartment. It was quite spacious, but it was completely empty.

"Well Akitsu-chan…seems like this will be our new home for awhile," he smiled at her and she nodded before hugging her Ashikabi from behind, surprising him.

"Ah…I will forever follow you, Naruto-sama," Akitsu told him and he frowned as he turned around and scratched his head.

"But why? I haven't even done anything for you to follow me forever?" Naruto said with a shrug. Akitsu cupped his hands with her own and spoke confidently.

"It is because you are my Ashikabi…my master. Everything that is Akitsu…belongs to Naruto-sama," Akitsu told him and Naruto looked appalled by this. And what was even more weird was the fact her voice was filled with love…nothing but pure love and conviction.

"But…I don't want you to give me all of you Akitsu…you are not my slave, and I'm not your master. You aren't a tool to be used Akitsu…you are a person," he countered but Akitsu frowned as she stepped back.

"D-does this mean you don't want me?" she asked fearfully and Naruto sighed as scratched his head.

"No Akitsu…I'm just saying…Why devote all of yourself to someone who simply wings you? What if I'm not really the awesome person you think I am? I mean, I am but that's not the point," Naruto muttered.

' **How humble** ,'

' _Shut up,_ '

"I…I just think this whole thing is stupid. But…" Naruto sighed as he smiled at the saddening Akitsu. He pulled her close into an embracing hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm happy that you chose me to be your Ashikabi thingy…and I won't let you down Aki-chan,"

"Naruto-sama," Akitsu whispered as she leaned up towards him. Naruto was a bit nervous but he returned the gesture, leaning towards her. Their lips met, and once again, golden and icy wings burst from their backs respectively.

The two enjoyed the soft kiss before they pulled away from each other. Interlacing his fingers with hers, he smiled as he turned to the room. "Now! Why don't we clean this place up and start decorating ttebayo!"

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

"Hey Miya!"

Said landlady blinked as she turned from watering her garden to see Naruto and Akitsu both walking towards her. "Hello Naruto-san…what can I do for you?" Miya asked with her usual smile.

"Well Akitsu-chan are heading out for some shopping, do you need anything while were out?" he offered and Miya hummed before nodding and handing him a list. Naruto looked it over and nodded. "Alright! We'll be back soon, lets go Akitsu-chan!"

Miya giggled at Naruto's energetic attitude which contrasted against Akitsu's seemingly bored one.

The two then took off and she hummed her tune, returning to watering the garden.

"Okay, from Miya's list, it seems we'll need to pick her stuff up last before heading home," Naruto informed and she nodded. "Which means we can focus on our stuff. Lets see…I would say the most important thing on here would be clothes…what do you think Akitsu-chan?"

"Ah…clothes first, furniture second, weapons last," she replied and Naruto nodded in agreement, kissing her cheek, making her smile.

"Then it's settled. But first things first," Naruto clapped his hands and suddenly was transformed into a totally different person. Akitsu blinked at her Ashikabi to see that his golden blond hair had turned to a dark forest green, his skin had become paler, his icy blue eyes turned into a magenta color, and his track suit turned into a simple black shirt with tan pants.

"Better," Naruto nodded a satisfied. Though Akitsu could feel annoyance and sadness from their bond which made her frown.

"Ah…why are you hiding Naruto-sama?" she wondered, with a slight confused expression. Naruto frowned, taking a few moments to answer her.

"People won't sell me anything if I go in looking like myself. I never really had to worry about it before but now, that's different because I have you now. So it wouldn't be fair to you because of something they don't like about me," he told her and Akitsu frowned, even when he interlaced their fingers and pulled her along.

Naruto's henge proved successful, as he was treated as a regular customer. With the money he got from the Hokage, and a dip into his own savings, they were able to purchase everything they needed.

Naruto found himself a new outfit that was way better than his tracksuit. Akitsu got herself an outfit too that was quite, revealing but she liked it so he didn't dispute. Though he did have a feeling Miya was going to be on his ass about it when they returned.

With the help of his scrolls, Naruto was able to seal every piece of furniture into one big scroll. While sealing the clothes into another, followed by the weapons. Weapons Naruto planned on learning to use.

One weapon was a katana, the other were a pair of trench knives. Along with the two weapons, he bought some accessories for his new outfit that would keep him protected and still look good. Even fearing he may need to return, he bought a load of other equipment. Such as steel ninja wire, Kunai, shuriken, scrolls and sealing paper for seals and such.

And! They were still able to buy all that was on Miya's list. But more importantly to Naruto, he was able to spend time with his silent Sekirei. He was able to get to know her tastes, her dislikes, a few of her quirks as well.

And in turn he was able to tell her what she wanted to know about him, if it wasn't a sensitive subject of course. Spending the day together made Naruto realize how much actually liked Akitsu…and how "obsessed" she was over him. It took him a good hour or so before she would even tell him a single thing about her…as she wanted to know and talk about him mostly.

Though he came off as annoyed by that fact…he actually wasn't. Not by any means. Because it meant that someone actually cared enough to learn about him. No one has done that, not the Hokage, not the Ichirakus…but Akitsu did. He could feel through their bond the excitement, joy and love she had for him…able to just be near and spend time with him.

It brightened Naruto's day and mood. So much in fact, that he and Akitsu were standing in the middle of an alley, heavily making out. He just wanted to try and see how she would respond, as he never really had good experience with girls his age.

Sakura and Ino always were angry at him and hit him whenever he would ask either of them if they wouldn't mind just grabbing lunch with him. So after awhile he just stop asking, which lead to not speaking to either of them.

Anyway, he had really enjoyed kissing Akitsu the night before, despite it being his first kiss. And since a Sekirei and an Ashikabi were supposed to kiss to wing the other, Naruto wanted to see if he could do it for more than just that purpose.

Much to his joy, Akitsu didn't mind kissing him whatsoever apparently, because she was currently the one guiding him. Despite his hands on her ass, and her breasts pressed against his chest, he was still quite nervous…but his nerves were settling as Akitsu was patient with him.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck as they were connected through lip lock. Their tongues dancing and twirling with each other. Naruto moaned as she began sucking on his tongue while running her hands through his hair.

Pulling away, Akitsu attacked his neck, leaving sweet cold kisses. "Bite," Naruto whispered and she did so, though it was soft. However it was enough to get the reaction Naruto desired. A shock danced across his body and into his loins, arousing him further.

"Ah…Naruto-sama like being bit," Akitsu whispered in a sultry tone before she bit down again, getting the same response.

' **You seem to be enjoying yourself** ,' Kurama noted earning a groan from Naruto.

' _Shut up and let me…damn!_ ' he cursed inwardly as Akitsu licked from his neck back into his mouth while grabbing onto his boner through his pants. "A-akitsu…" he moaned out and she gave a light smirk as she tongued her Ashikabi down.

But before anymore could be handled they heard a scream…from above.

"LOOK OUT!"

Looking up Naruto's eyes widened as he pushed Akitsu out the way, sacrificing himself to be landed on. ' _Shit that…hurt?_ '

"Mmm," the girl on top of Naruto moaned as his breath tickled her clothed snatch. Naruto blinked as did Akitsu as they both realized at that the girl's ass had landed on his face and she was facing his boner. "Huh, what is this?" she wondered, touching it.

Naruto nearly blacked out from the situation he was in.

"Ah…please get off Naruto-sama…" Akitsu said finally, realizing the prize that belonged to her was being touched by someone else. The girl blinked before she blushed lightly.

"Sorry!" she apologized before helping Naruto up. "I'm really sorry!" she bowed and Naruto regained his bearings as he saw the beautiful girl in front of him.

She was a girl around his age with waist length brown hair tied into a ponytail just below her neck. She had her bangs in a hime cut with a single cowlick hanging off the top of her head like an antenna. Her face seemed to show a severe degree of immaturity, as she bowed to him repeatedly. But that still didn't mean she wasn't pretty.

Gazing at her body, his eyes trailed. Her outfit consisted of a heavily modified Miko outfit with a white top that had long bell like sleeves wrapped with a pink sash around her waist leading to a skirt that was barely even there. She also had brown boots that went up to the middle of her lower leg with long white stockings that went up to the middle of her thighs. Lastly she wore pink combat gloves. Though what earned the most of Naruto's attention was her large tits, they may have been a bit bigger than Akitsu's if not the same size.

"Umm are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? Man I'm such a clutz!" the girl berated herself and Naruto blinked before shaking his head, his boner dying down already.

"I should be asking if you are okay…you fell pretty high, what were you doing up there anyway?" he asked. The girl looked at him before she started to answer.

"I was ru-"

"HEY BITCH! Get the hell back here!" they heard before a bolt of lightning struck. But by using his instincts, he grabbed onto the girl and jumped away, Akitsu doing the same.

Naruto landed and looked up to see two girls wearing very skimpy, very tight S&M outfits. Both were equally attractive, with varying busts and long black hair. "What the hell?"

"We have to get out of here!" the girl in his arms stated and Naruto blinked before he and Akitsu were yanked by her.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

After about fifteen minutes of running, they had lost her pursuers. Though Naruto had a feeling they would be back. Glancing to Akitsu who seemed a bit miffed, Naruto could only guess it was due to the interruption of their moment.

"We'll do it again some time Aki-chan, don't worry," Naruto grinned and Akitsu blinked before nodding with a smile of her own. Naruto then turned to the mystery girl and spoke, "So, from that speed…I'm guessing you're a Sekirei right?"

Giving him a wide grin, she bounced on her feet, her tone all bubbly as she nodded. "Yeah! I'm Musubi! Sekirei #88, a fist type Sekirei!" Musubi stated. Naruto smiled at her with a nod.

"Well it's nice to meet you Musubi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Akitsu-chan, Sekirei #7," suddenly Musubi was on Akitsu in a mere second, stars in her eyes.

"You're a single digit! That's so great!" Musubi cheered and Akitsu blinked. Musubi then looked between Naruto and Akitsu and punched her palm. "Let me guess, you are her Ashikabi right?"

"Yeah, do you have an Ashikabi?" he asked and Musubi shook her head with a pout.

"No…not yet. But when I do find my Ashikabi I'm going to be the strongest Sekirei so that when we win I can be with him forever!" Musubi said with conviction. She then remembered something and smiled at Naruto. "Oh! Thank you for protecting me from those mean ladies,"

"Huh? Sure no problem. Happy to help, why were they attacking you anyway?" he asked and Musubi gave a pout.

"Because I haven't found my Ashikabi yet…they said they would put me out of my misery…so since I can't fight until I find my Ashikabi, I ran…then I fell, and now I'm here!" Musubi explained, her grin returning.

"Well I'm sorry they attacked you Musubi. Do you think you're going to be alright? Do you have a place to sleep?" he asked and Musubi shook her head causing him to hum before he smiled. "Hey, why don't you come with us for tonight? I'm sure Miya won't have any issue with it,"

"Miya? Is that some type of food?" Musubi asked just as her stomach growled. Naruto chuckled but shook his head.

"No silly, Miya is the landlady. She owns where Akitsu-chan and I are staying. You wanna come with? Miya's making dinner…oh crap!" Naruto shouted as he looked towards the sun. "We have to hurry back! We have Miya's ingredients!"

Naruto then ran off and Akitsu followed. Giggling, Musubi followed after them able to keep up with both of them, which didn't surprise Naruto.

' **Kid** ,'

' _I know_ ,'

"Get back!" Naruto shouted just as a lighting bolt struck at them. Naruto was sent skidding after a back flip while the other two had hopped back avoiding it. Upon seeing the twins Naruto sighed, "Look, can we do this at a later time? I just moved into this inn and I don't want to make a bad impression on the landlady, she's really pretty,"

"We don't want you brat! We want the unwinged Sekirei!" The one in the dark purple outfit stated with a growl. Naruto looked back towards Musubi before frowning.

"Don't you know that Musubi can't fight? She doesn't have an Ashikabi, its not fair!" Naruto growled earning a surprised look from Musubi. "Maybe when she does get an Ashikabi, you can fight her, but right now…back off!" he snapped.

This surprised the twins, before it was the purple one who snarled at him. "As if! I'm not going to let some stupid human boss me around! Come on Hibiki!"

"Right," Hibiki nodded as lightning danced on their palms. Naruto sighed once more but he stood his ground, a defiant glare on his features.

"Go right ahead! I'm not going to let you bully Musubi simply because she doesn't have an Ashikabi! So go ahead, do your worst," Naruto challenged and Musubi suddenly began to feel flushed, her knees going weak.

"Ah…I fight with Naruto-sama," Akitsu stated as she stood by her masters side. Naruto glanced towards her and nodded before he looked back towards the twins. "Sekirei #7, Akitsu…"

"Sekirei #11 Hikari,"

"Sekirei #12 Hibiki,"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Badass!" the blond smirked. He did a cartwheel to avoid the bolt of lightning Hikari threw at him. As soon as he was safe he jetted right for them. "Akitsu!"

Wordlessly, spikes of ice erupted from the ground, underneath the twins. However as soon as they felt the unusual chill, they jumped out of the way. However Hikari was surprised when she received a fist to the face while Hibiki got a knee to the gut.

The two fell to the ground as the two Naruto's high fived each other. With a growl both sisters sent a powerful wave of lightning at him. He didn't move, because just as it neared a wall of ice appeared in front of him.

"Thanks Aki-chan!" Naruto grinned before he blurred out of sight. Akitsu then followed so she could keep up with her Ashikabi and protect him as best she could. She watched as Naruto avoided the bolts of lightning before he created a shadow clone.

"Hikari!" Hibiki yelled and the two shot a powerful rod of lightning at the two as they spun each other around. The twins blinked when they saw Naruto fly towards them like a bullet and they smirked throwing a bolt at him.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" the Naruto in the air yelled, signifying it was the real Naruto. Four clones appeared and scattered leaving the original to head straight into the rod of lightning. But to their surprise and annoyance, that Naruto was a clone as if dispelled in a puff of smoke.

"Oi!" the two heard and looked up to see the mass amount of Naruto's that were falling towards them. They paled before joining hands and shooting a giant pulse of lightning. "Don't let your guard down!"

Turning to the side they saw Naruto rushing at them, kunai in hand, turning to the opposite they saw another Naruto. Glaring the two sent each of them a bolt, only for them both to dispel.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" they heard followed by an intense heat. Turning around they screamed as they saw giant fireball headed towards them. Closing their eyes and waiting for the searing pain…it never came.

Opening an eye they were surprised when a melting wall of ice was in front of them. "What…she protected us?"

"Because I told her too," turning they saw Naruto gazing at them with a stern expression. "My intention was to never harm you two…just get you to realize that you wouldn't be able to win," he told them. And they only stared at him in surprise. "I don't want to hurt a Sekirei if I don't need too…but I will once any one of my friends are threatened,"

"But you don't even know her! Or us! You could have just abandoned her, or even let us burn! Why?!" Hikari demanded and Naruto's glare made them shiver.

"Because, you are Sekirei…which means you are being used by that dumbass Minaka. I might not be able to save every Sekirei…but I'm sure as hell going to save the ones I can. And that meant Musubi, despite I've only known her for a few minutes and you two as well, even though you are an enemy…" this surprised them as he continued on.

"What you two are doing is wrong. How would you like it if you were hunted down before you could find your Ashikabi? I bet not really happy. I suggest you two stop before you run into the wrong Sekirei or Ashikabi that won't be so nice…" Naruto then turned around and began walking off.

"W-wait!" Naruto paused as he heard Musubi. To see she was having a hard time standing up. Going to her side he tried to help her up, but she was having a tough time standing. "You…you're the one…my Ashikabi…"

Before Naruto even knew it, Musubi had connected their lips together. And once again, that warm feeling that he felt when winging Akitsu had returned. And moments later, wings made out of golden flames burst from his back while Musubi's pink wings spread from her back.

In the back of his head, he could feel a piece of him connect with something…and emotions of joy, excitement and accomplishment filled his mind. However he could also sense the undertone of love and wisdom…but it didn't seem to belong to Musubi…but…someone else? Strange.

Naruto pulled away from a smiling content Musubi and realized he just winged his second Sekirei. With a sigh he stood up, helping Musubi up as well. "Well I guess this means you're my new Sekirei huh?

"Yup! And don't worry Naruto-sama…as long as I'm with you…I won't let nothing hurt you….because you are my Ashikabi," Musubi smiled and for a mere moment, Naruto realized that Musubi…wasn't Musubi…in a way.

But as soon as it came, it quickly passed and she was once again the childish eager Sekirei. "Well…I guess we better get back home to Miya…damn she's going to fry my ass…" he muttered and he began walking when he heard an indignant shout of…

"Oi! Come back here!" Naruto sighed as he turned to give the two a glare. But as soon as he laid eyes on them he was caught by surprise. They looked…so…adorable!

They had huge blushes on their faces, they seemed to be trembling as well…not to mention he was smelling some pheromones coming from them. However he steeled his gaze and raised a brow. "What? You're holding me up,"

"Why you!"

"Hikari, be quiet," Hibiki silenced her sister who huffed, though she was panting even more now. "Please Ashikabi-sama…forgive my sister for her temper. We just want…we just want to be winged…by you, Ashikabi-sama…" Hibiki explained.

"Eh?" Naruto looked surprised by this and Hibiki nodded, though she nudged her sister who nodded as well. "Why should I wing you? I already have enough people yelling at me and trying to kill me…I don't need to be punished by my own Sekirei because they feel the need," Naruto scowled.

Both Akitsu and Musubi looked at him, feeling his overall anger. It was strong and discomforting. "In fact, find another Ashikabi, I don't have time for this,"

"Please wait Naruto-sama!" Naruto paused as this time it was Hikari. "Please forgive u…I mean…me. I apologize for my behavior towards you…I'm just short tempered ya know?" she tried to reason but Naruto wasn't convinced.

"Naruto-sama…please wing us. I promise…we will be yours forever, and we will never bring harm to you, as your Sekirei…" Hikari vowed sincerely. Naruto remained silent and all the Sekirei thought he was going to turn away and walk off, leaving them rejected.

But he actually surprised them by walking over to them and kneeling to them to be at eye level, since they were on their knees. "You promise?" he asked softly and both nodded, Hikari more so. Naruto frowned before he nodded to himself and rested a gentle hand on Hikari's face.

She automatically leaned into his touch, desiring more. "Fine, then Naruto Uzumaki…will wing you," he vowed. Pressing forward, he and Hikari's lips connected, causing her to moan in relief as he wings exploded from her back. Naruto's golden wings surfaced too.

A short moment later Naruto removed himself from Hikari and moved to the eager Hibiki. Smiling at her, he pulled her closer into his embrace which she enjoyed. Hikari huffed in light jealousy but said nothing as her Ashikabi winged her sister. But unlike her kiss with her Ashikabi, Hibiki and Naruto's kiss had turned into a heated make out session right off the bat.

Hikari was going to growl when she blinked upon feeling something grab her breast. Looking down she saw the hand of her Ashikabi and shyly welcomed it, moaning as he groped it.

Once Naruto had finished kissing Hibiki he sighed, lowering his head. Through their bond, they could feel…his emptiness? It concerned them but they all nodded. Naruto opened his eyes as he felt weighted down. The sight that greeted him was his Sekirei hugging him from different sides, each of their lips somewhere on his face.

"We love you, Naruto-sama!" they all said in perfect unison. This…made Naruto smile.

' **Good for you kid** ,' Kurama muttered to himself as he watched Naruto enjoy his new flock. Looking up he saw the different colored pipelines…all belonging to his Sekirei. Though his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the center of the pipes…it was a hole…as if a piece was missing.

' **Wonder what that could mean** ,'

"Miya! We're back!"

The landlady immediately stopped the chopping of her potatoes and headed towards the sound of her new tenants voice. An expression of worry was on her face, as she wondered what had taking him so long.

He didn't sound injured…in fact he sounded tired, but happy?

Opening the door, she blinked and covered her mouth with her sleeve, "Oh my…who are your friends Naruto-san?" she asked with a giggle at seeing him.

Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle as he was surrounded by his Sekirei. Hikari held onto his right arm possessively while Akitsu hung onto his left. His arms were suffocated between the two's breasts, though Akitsu had her fingers interlaced with his, while Hibiki had her fingers interlaced with his other hand since her sister claimed his arm. Musubi was the only one not holding on to him, not that she minded.

"I'm Musubi! A fist type Sekirei!" Musubi cheered excitedly with a bounce. Hikari and Hibiki then bowed to Miya, introducing themselves as well.

"Sorry were late Miya…stuff happened well…you know," he grumbled but then grinned. "But we got your stuff!" he claimed, Akitsu holding out the grocery bag. This caused Miya to actually laugh instead of giggle.

A warm smiled came on her lips as she regarded. "Well thank you Naru…I'm so glad you made it home safely. Now, come inside and wash up, I just started on dinner," Miya smiled. Musubi cheered once more as she skipped into the house headed for the bathroom…though she didn't know where.

Naruto sighed as he had Akitsu give them a tour which she nodded, but not before leaving a soft peck on his cheek. This made him smile softly. However his cheeks were assaulted as Hikari, Hibiki and Musubi then kissed him since Akitsu did. However, since both his cheeks were taken by the twins, Musubi kissed him on the lips, her tongue slipping slightly into his mouth.

However they all froze, as they had felt a cold malicious aura surrounding them. Eerily they all turned to Miya who was smiling on a level so sweet that it would send someone into sugar shock.

"Hehehe, there are to be no illicit sexual activity within Maison Izumo," Miya then gave that creepy giggle, covering her mouth with her sleeve, "Is that clear?"

"YES MIYA!"

"Hehe, Good," and just like that, it was all gone, and Miya hummed going about her business, leaving the fearful group.

' **Damn, she even had me shuddering a bit that time** ,' Kurama grumbled and Naruto nodded in agreement. The fox then smirked, ' **Looks like you won't be getting laid with your Sekirei anytime soon huh?** '

Naruto frowned as he gazed at them all, taking in their beauty. ' _Like hell I'm not! I got four…okay excluding Musubi, three girls that are willing to do exactly what I want when I want. There is no way I'm passing that up. Even if I have to leave this place, just for a bit to do it_ ,'

' **That's why I tolerate you kid…you know your way around things** ,' Kurama nodded and Naruto cooed.

' _Aww! I think he likes me!_ '

' **Don't push it fleshbag!** '

' _I love you too Kurama-chan_ ,'

' **Fuck you kid** ,' Kurama sneered before cutting the connection. Naruto only smiled before he hummed and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Miya!" he greeted causing her to look at him, though she still kept cutting perfectly. Damn, that was skill.

"Yes Naruto-san?" she returned as he grinned sheepishly.

"Um, you don't mind if I watch you do you? I've been learning how to cook for some time but…" he frowned and Miya's smile dropped to a frown too before she quickly picked it back up.

"Would you like me to teach you Naru?" she asked gently and he blinked, noting that was the second time she referred to him like that. The way she said it…sounded…familiar but…he couldn't place it. Ah well, it would return eventually.

"Would I?!" Naruto cheered as he washed his hands. Miya giggled as she paused her chopping. Once he was ready, Miya waved him over and she began explaining it.

"Now before you cook you must know how to cut…when you are cutting you cut with a focused hand, wouldn't want to chop a finger off,"

"Right ttebayo!"


	17. Golden Ashikabi Ch 3

**Chapter III**

Giving a large yawn, Nartuo's eyes fluttered open. He was going to move up to stretch when he realized…he couldn't move. Why?

Looking down with a blank expression he saw the sleeping expressions of his Sekirei, all off them having some piece of him. Naturally, as his strongest and first Sekirei, Akitsu slept on his left, his arm submerged in the valley of her breasts, while her cold breath tickled his neck.

On his right was Hikari who followed Akitsu's example. Hugging his waist and laying in between him and her sister was Hibiki. Musubi held onto the lower part of his waist as she slept below Akitsu.

' _Damn how the hell has my life turned upside down in two days?_ '

' **Are you complaining?** ' Kurama grumbled tiredly and Naruto shook his head.

' _Nope! I actually…like this. Even in their sleep I can still feel their love for me…its nice though a bit strange…but still nice_ ,' Naruto commented before he substituted himself with a pillow.

Stretching he looked at his room which had been filled with the furniture he and Akitsu bought yesterday. With his new Sekirei's help after dinner, it was finished in no time. Though he didn't have an actual bed, they still had a dresser, a desk, a book shelf, mini fridge and a T.V.

Naruto was glad he went with the big dresser, since now he had more than one Sekirei. And for some reason, he just felt more would come. A frown was on his lips though as he regarded his three new Sekirei. He would have to take them shopping today, as they needed essentials. He didn't want to borrow Miya's stuff all the time.

He then gave a comical whine, as that meant he would have to dip more into his savings, considering he used all of the money the Hokage gave him. He really wished the week would hurry up so he could start taking missions…wait!

Naruto quietly walked over to his shelf that had a few scrolls, most of them empty though. However he found one that was black. ' _How could I forget about this?! That asshole Minaka did give this to me to use…_ '

' **You don't actually plan on using that money to buy…** '

' _Of course not_ ,' Naruto waved him off with a frown. ' _It wouldn't be a sense of accomplishment or feel like it was mine if I used his money to buy it. This just means I don't have to take from my savings when concerning my Sekirei…however, I will take the same amount Hiruzen gave me out to replace it and put in my savings…can't believe I forgot about this_ ,'

The scroll in his hand was a scroll from MBI. It had a transport seal that would take him to the vault filled with money, granted by MBI. It allowed an Ashikabi to pay all expenses and stuff. Something he would be taking advantage of when he could.

Setting the scroll down, he walked over to the closet and put on a pair of sweats. He then quietly left the room and the house, entering the backyard where he began his morning routine. The sun was barely rising, meaning it had to be before 7 am.

Dropping to the ground, Naruto began doing a total of 50 regular push ups. Once that was done he did 50 one handed push ups with each arm. By the time it was finish the sun was up in the sky but no one was awake yet.

He then ended the warm up by doing one hundred crunches. Standing up, he rolled his shoulders and neck before he grabbed the katana he brought out and began doing basic katas. Once finishing the first set he moved to the next and the next before he had summoned clones and began sparring with them, having them all attack him.

He side stepped, ducked, and rolled out of the way of attacks. His sword was lunged and swung, hitting any and all in it's way. Puffs of smoke were erupting rather fast due to Naruto's skill.

After he dispelled the last clone he released a breath.

"That was good," blinking he turned around to see the smiling Miya, standing there with her usual smile.

"Oh, Good Morning Miya…I didn't wake you did I?" he asked sheepishly and Miya shook her head.

"No, I usually wake up at this time to get started on breakfast. I was just surprised when I heard then saw you out here…have you been training long?" She asked, indicating about his sword skills.

"Yeah, when I was younger this lady took me under her wing for a short bit. She taught me how to defend myself and how to use a sword. Since then I've been training so we can fight one day," Naruto explained and Miya nodded in understanding. "Oh! Do you need help with breakfast? I'm just finishing up here,"

"Hmm, well if you would like to help, then I don't mind," she smiled and he nodded. Sealing his sword, he rushed inside saying he would meet her in the kitchen after he washed up.

"Hmm, this is really good Miya!" Musubi grinned as she sat by her Ashikabi's side, Akitsu on the other side. Hikari and Hibiki nodded as they were trying not to shovel down the food, it's been awhile since they had good food.

"Why thank you…but you should thank Naruto-san, he helped me make it," Miya smiled and Naruto nodded as the others looked at him.

"Wow, so you're cute and can cook? I think I'm in love!" Uzume teased earning a light warning growl from Hikari, but Hibiki nudged her shoulder with a shake of her head.

"Ah…" Akitsu started but didn't finish as she began to savor the food even more, since it was made by her Ashikabi. Musubi cheered and hugged Naruto, thanking him before asking for more.

Naruto blinked as he looked around and realized someone was missing. "Ne, Miya, where's Kazehana?"

"Hmm? Oh Kazehana comes and goes as she pleases. Usually only spending the night due to being all night with Uzume," Miya informed and Naruto nodded before he returned to breakfast. He then looked towards his twin Sekirei to see they were still eating.

"Hikari, Hibiki," he called earning their attention as they stopped what they were doing to look at him. "Once you two are done eating get ready because we are all going to the shopping district to get you some clothes...that means you too Musubi,"

"Yes Naruto-sama!" the girls nodded. Once that was said, Naruto stood earning everyones attention.

"You're done Naruto-sama?" Hibiki asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, there are some things I need to handle real quick," Naruto responded before he took his plate and headed to the kitchen and put it into the sink. Walking off outside, he found a tree to sit under and sighed.

' _Kurama_ ,'

' **What's bothering you?** ' The biju replied and Naruto closed his eyes, appearing in front of the biju, his tails lazily dancing around as his head rested on his arms.

"I don't know if you've noticed…but every time I kiss a Sekirei…I feel all warm and shit. That doesn't bug me…what bugs me is the gold fire wings that sprout from my back…what's that about? It makes me wonder if every Ashikabi is like that," Naruto explained and Kurama frowned.

" **Well I don't have any answers for you kid. Maybe it isn't just you…but if it is then I cant say…** " Kurama told, causing Naruto to frown. " **But I do notice the increase in strength you receive…it almost feels as if your chakra and my own are intertwining when taking in the energy from the Sekirei through the kiss…similar to how they take chakra from you every time you kiss one,"**

Naruto hummed but he shrugged. "Well if you don't know anything you don't know anything. Guess only time will explain," Naruto smirked lightly before he faded out. Kurama said nothing as he glanced back towards the pipes.

He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"What do of you think of this one master?"

The disguised Naruto looked up from reading a magazine to see Hibiki and Hikari standing in front of him wearing some rather sexy underwear. Naruto drooled as he gazed at his Sekirei, completely admiring their wonderful toned bodies.

Hikari was wearing a dark laced thong with a bra that seemed a size too small, making her breasts bulge out a bit more. Hibiki on the other hand was wearing a maroon colored underwear; which was a thong with a garter belt and lace corset.

"Sir your staring again," the employee told him with a annoyed tone. The reason? Well because she saw him as a pervert, and these two women looked better than she ever could.

"No, it's okay," Hibiki smiled and Hikari nodded as she walked over to her disguised Ashikabi, shaking her wonderful hips as she did so.

"Yeah, we want him to stare," Hikari finished as she sat on his lap and grinded on him a bit. The employee looked shocked by this while Hibiki giggled. "And touch," Hikari whispered as she grabbed his hand and let him touch her sides, but she was moving his hands upward.

"Um…please refrain from sexual actions, this is a public store," the employee said with a blush on her cheeks. Hikari gave a huff as she let go of his hand and stood, giving him a perfect view of her magnificent ass.

"Uh…not that I don't love it girls…but don't you think Miya will go ape shit if she catches you wearing that?" He asked and Hikari raised a brow as she stood by her sister.

"Our master isn't afraid of some landlady now is he?" Hikari asked and Hibiki sighed.

"Too bad, we wanted master to play with us when he got the chance," Hibiki added, a pout on her lips. Naruto's eye twitched before he waved them off, and they grinned walking off just as Musubi came out, Akitsu following her.

"Do you like it Nar…I mean master?" Musubi wondered with her usual cheerful grin. Naruto gazed at Musubi, with the same admiring eye. Musubi gave a happy smile as her Ashikabi gazed over her wonderful body, as she wore a red bikini that seemed small, despite being the biggest size in the store.

"Ah…" Naruto then turned his attention to Akitsu, and was grateful she was actually wearing something decent. That was a short icy blue sleeping gown which was see through at the mid riff. "…master like?"

"Yes I like very much girls," Naruto nodded with a smile, trying to hold his nosebleed. "Why don't you guys finish up?"

"Okay master!" the two then turned around and walked off, allowing Naruto to release a breath while ignoring the employee glaring at him.

' _Kurama_ ,'

' **What is it kid?** '

' _I don't think I'm going to be able to stay at the inn for very long…'_

' **Hmph, why do you say that?** ' Kurama grumbled and Naruto shook his head.

' _Because it's only a matter of time before I'm going to fuck the shit out of one of them. And when that happens, Miya is going to kick me out or kill me,'_ He explained and Kurama gave an amused snort.

' **That is something we can agree on. No worries, if the woman kicks you out, use MBI's money to buy a condo or something…because I agree…at the rate this is going, it's going to be hard to ignore them** ,'

Naruto agreed with a mutter before he saw the girls all returned to their normal attire. Well Hikari and Hibiki wore civilian clothes that still showed off their sexy bodies. With Hikari it was shorts and a tube top, while with Hibiki it was a halter top and leggings.

"Okay, we're ready," Hibiki informed, each girl holding multiple bags. Naruto nodded as they walked towards the register. Using MBI money, Naruto was able to pay for everything. Though he and the clerk had twitching eyes at the many thongs and sexy tight clothes Hikari and Hibiki bought.

Even Musubi had shared the attire, but Naruto figured it was due to the twins influencing her. Musubi was too immature to really grasp the concept of sexual appeal, despite already having it.

Once everything had been rung up, Naruto returned to the inn with his girls. However he expected for Miya to greet them. But that wasn't the case. Deciding to do his own search, Naruto turned to his Sekirei with a smile.

"Why don't you guys go put your stuff away and take a quick bath, then maybe we can get some training in…sound cool?" they all nodded, each kissing his face, with Hikari being able to get his lips, causing both of their wings to appear.

With that done, the four went to their room and Naruto sighed shaking his head before he headed towards the backyard. He blinked in surprise as he saw Miya standing the back yard, katana in hand.

She had a completely focused look on her face as leafs fell around her. Naruto looked confused as suddenly a leaf was cut in half, and he heard a click. Then suddenly all the leaves were cut into pieces, with Miya releasing a breath.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed earning her attention. "Miya that was awesome!" he cheered as he ran over to her, making her giggle. "I didn't even see you draw your blade! Even I'm not that fast or good!"

"Well, I've had lots of time and training," Miya told him and he got an excited grin, making her smile a bit more.

"Do you think that maybe you can train me? Even though I'll have a jounin sensei soon…I have a feeling he won't train me well enough," Naruto grumbled and Miya hummed in thought.

"Will you listen and do everything I tell you too? Even if it seems completely pointless?" She asked and Naruto nodded eagerly. Miya then got a radiant smile on her lips, "Then when in training, simply refer to me as sensei,"

"Understood sensei!" Naruto saluted, actually not mocking her. Miya giggled but gave her own nod before she smiled down at Naruto.

"Alright, then why don't we get you started then?"

Within ten, maybe fifteen minutes, Miya had Naruto working and paying attention to her instructions. However their attention was given to the loud slam they heard from the doors. Looking, Naruto's eyes widened as he and Miya both saw a person fly past them and land on the fence, a towel wrapped around their gorgeous body.

"Hey, you're her Ashikabi right?" Uzume asked before she hopped and was behind him, her arm wrapped around his neck ad she kissed his neck. "You mind making her stop, I don't wanna fight,"

"HEY!" eyes then focused on Musubi who landed on the ground by crashing through a window, she too wearing a bath towel. The girl had an angry look on her face which was quite cute due to her nature. "You let go of Naruto-sama right now!"

"Musubi!" Hibiki and Hikari yelled out from the hole in the window. Naruto then looked towards Musubi, who got even more angry at a sputtering Uzume.

"I said right now!" she yelled, lunging at the two. Uzume braced herself while Miya and Naruto frowned. Cocking her fist back, Musubi was about to hit both Naruto and Uzume; but this was prevented.

Shooting out an arm, a hand grabbed onto Musubi's fist while another hand grabbed her other arm. With a light grunt, Musubi's towel flew off as she was airborn for a moment before landing on the ground with a resounding thud.

"Whoa," Hikari whispered, blinking in vast surprise along with her fellow females. They all watched as Naruto slammed Musubi down to the ground, a growl on his features.

"Musubi!" he snapped causing her to flinch. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you realize not only do I now have to pay for the broken window, but you nearly hit me, Uzume and Miya?"

Musubi said nothing as she simply gazed at her Ashikabi in childlike awe. "What was your reason for attacking Uzume-san in the first place?" he demanded.

"S-she was a S-sekirei," Musubi stated, and Naruto's glare intensified, the grip on her arm increasing making her wince lightly.

"I thought I told you all last night before bed that I wanted none of you to attack other Sekirei without my permission!" he reminded making her flinch at both the memory and anger she could feel through the bond. "I want you to apologize to both Miya and Uzume for the trouble you caused…and as punishment, you will go without dinner,"

Releasing her, Naruto stepped back allowing her to stand with a childish pout on her features. It was amazing to them all how Naruto's stern visage remained despite that Musubi was completely naked in front of him. Was his brain even registering that?

"I'm very sorry Miya for breaking your window. And I'm very sorry Uzume for attacking you," Musubi apologized before wincing as she was lightly bopped on the head by Miya.

"Young ladies should not go around under dress…modesty is mandatory in Maison Izumo," Miya lightly scolded, feeling no need since Naruto did that for her, if the scowl on his features was anything to go by. "But, I accept your apology,"

Uzume who was lightly flushed nodded her head as well, "Yeah, it's cool. Just a misunderstanding is all," she shrugged with an easy going smile. Musubi nodded before she turned towards her Ashikabi who still had his glare in place.

"Go put on some clothes Musubi," Naruto dismissed with a wave as he walked off. Musubi gave a sad frown as they all watched him leave. Turning she went into the house, leaving a frowning Miya and an aching Uzume,

' **Well I didn't expect you to blow up on the girl** ,'

Naruto said nothing as sat on the Hokage monument with a frown on his face. He gazed over the village, with a blank look on his face. He ignored the different emotions that swirled in the back of his mind, all belonging to his Sekirei.

' _Do you think maybe…I went oto hard on her? I mean…she only acted out of excitement_ ,' Naruto muttered finally and Kurama remained quiet before throwing in a comment.

' **I think…yes. But it is understandable. It would be very weak of you, in my opinion, if you let some big titty women run over you. They may be your Sekirei…but they still should know their place** ,' Kurama said and Naruto's frowned deepened.

' _Well it's not that hard to put Hikari in her place…but Musubi is so innocent. Ugh, this is giving me a headache,_ ' he grumbled and Kurama gave a snort.

' **Because you are over thinking this. You are the kind of person that goes with the flow, or acts before he thinks. Yes you have your moments, but thinking too much is against your nature. While you may look like the Yondaime, you act a lot like your mother,** ' Kurama grumbled and Naruto frowned at that.

' _Ne, Kurama,'_ he called in a curious tone. ' _You seem to know quite a bit about my parents. Though, you speak a lot about Minato…what was my mother like?_ ' he asked and Kurama was silent.

Naruto waited patiently for his answer. ' **Strong willed…brash and kind** ,' Kurama answered and Naruto hummed. Before he could ask another question, the biju cut the connection, making him sigh a bit.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto stood with a stretch. "Well, guess I better go apologize," he said quietly. Just as he was about to leave, he felt an emotion that he hasn't felt in years…and it wasn't coming from him.

Distress.

"Mou…I really upset Naruto-sama," Musubi pouted as she walked down the street. "I wonder what I can do to make it up to him," the girl said in thought before she got an idea. "Oh! Maybe when we take a bath, I can wash his back!"

Loving the idea, Musubi hummed happily as she continued to stroll down the street, simply enjoying her walk. However, due to her happy mood, she was oblivious of the eyes that were focused on her.

Musubi stopped as she looked towards the setting sun, somehow it reminded her of her beloved Ashikabi. "I wonder if he went back home…hmm," Musubi mumbled before she decided to turn back to go home.

It was only out of instinct that she was able to avoid a hail of arrows coming from above. She back flipped and landed, in a fight ready stance.

"Well, seems like this one has some kind of skill," Musubi heard a female voice. Looking up from a roof top she blinked curiously to see a woman and a man glaring down at her.

The woman was quite stunning with black hair in a French braid. She had light olive skin, with distinct cheek bones and long eyelashes for her dark green eyes. She wore a tight blue shirt that squeezed against her D-cup breasts, followed by a brown frilly skirt and black thigh high boots. In her hand was a strong looking bow.

The man simply wore a tank top and pants. He however was bare foot with fingerless gloves. His hair was shoulder length tied into a ponytail as well. Musubi could also see his well defined figure, meaning he had to be some kind of fighter.

"Who are you? And why did you shoot your arrows at me?" Musubi asked innocently, with a light pout. The woman's brow twitched before smirking.

"Because we're here to kill you idiot! Sekirei #83 Era," the woman introduced. The man simply crossed his arms as he spoke in a slight baritone voice.

"Sekirei #21 Taiza," the man added. "No hard feelings or anything, just business. Now, we can make this easy and quick…or we can do this the hard way," Taiza said in a calm tone.

Musubi grinned excitedly as she started bouncing on her feet. "Sekirei #88 Musubi! I'm ready for ya!" Musubi told them causing Era to grin and Taiza to frown. However a light bulb went off in Musubi's head and she knocked her head lightly. "Mou! Can we wait a little bit? Naruto-sama said I have to ask permission to fight,"

This caused the two too look at each other then Musubi as if she was stupid. "Are you retarded? We are trying to kill you!"

"Yeah I get that, but Naruto-sama might get really mad at me if I don't ask for his permission," Musubi frowned, looking down sadly. "I don't like seeing Naruto-sama angry or sad,"

"That's it, I'm killing this bitch," Era growled as she readied her bow. Suddenly in her hand, an arrow of blue energy manifested and she shot it at Musubi who side stepped. "Die!" Era snapped as she fired more arrows.

Musubi dodged about each one before she zoomed off, headed towards the inn. "O-oi! Get back here! Taiza!"

"Right," Taiza nodded as he crouched and fired himself from the roof. He soared in the sky as he followed Musubi into the nearest forest. He forced her to come to a halt by landing right in front of her by slamming his fist. "Listen, just make this easy by letting us see your crest…I don't want to cause you more pain than I need too,"

"But I need to talk to Naruto-sama!" Musubi whined. Taiza sighed before he narrowed his eyes.

"So be it then," with no more words said, he lunged at Musubi and began punching which she dodged pretty easily. Taiza threw a kick at her head but she ducked before avoiding another punch.

"Are you a fist type Sekirei too?!" Musubi wondered in excitement. Taiza simply gave a nod before he aimed low, getting her in the gut before sending a round kick to her face. Musubi crashed into a near by tree. A moment later she avoided another arrow that was shot. "Man! I want to fight you guys soo bad! But Naruto-sama's happiness is more important!"

"You're Ashikabi must be pretty stupid if he's not allowing you to fight," Era sneered as she stood on a tree branch. This earned a glare from Musubi.

"You take that back! Naruto-sama is not stupid! He's smart, kind and very strong!" Musubi defended. Era laughed as Taiza continued to throw attacks at Musubi who either dodged them or deflected them, but never striking back.

"Kind huh? I bet he doesn't even care about you! Which is why you're not allowed to fight! And he can't be strong, he's just a human, even if he is a shinobi!" Era mocked and Musubi was steadily getting angry at the woman's insults towards her Ashikabi.

"I bet Naruto-sama is way better than your Ashikabi!" Musubi declared and this earned a tick mark from Era.

"Shut up bitch! Mikogami-sama is the best Ashikabi in this whole damn world! He's smart, rich and cute! I bet your Ashikabi is ugly as hell, I almost feel bad for you!" Era returned. Distracted by her anger, Musubi was hit in the solar plexus before getting a knee to the face followed by a slamming of her head to the ground.

"Finally Taiza!" Era groaned in relief as Taiza ignored her and pressed a finger on Musubi's crest. "Yeah! Deactivate this bitch so we can go home,"

"I am sorry for this, Musubi-san…" Taiza whispered. Musubi groaned as she started to waken, but she tensed when she heard Taiza begin his incantation. "By the iron fists of my pledge, let the walls of my Ash…" 

"Futon: Daitoppa!"

"The hell?!" Era cursed as a sudden powerful gust of wind took action. Both Taiza and Era were blown away by this, though Musubi's downed form remained completely still. Trees ripped from the roots and the ground had started to crack.

When it was over, Taiza kicked off a tree that landed on him before he tore away the tree that trapped Era. Helping his sister Sekirei, the two turned to their target to see she was in the arms of a admittedly handsome blond teen.

"Musubi-chan," Naruto called softly. Musubi's brown doe eyes opened as she gazed at her gorgeous Ashikabi.

"N-naruto-sama? When did you get here," she asked almost tiredly. Naruto smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "You kissed me…are you not mad anymore?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"No Musubi-chan, I'm not mad. And I'm sorry I blew up on you. But we'll talk about that later, for now," Naruto tore his gaze from his beautiful Sekirei to her attackers. "We handle these assholes,"

"So you're this Naruto-sama she kept talking about eh? You don't seem like anyone special," Era sneered and Naruto glared at her specifically. "Oh? Are you mad at me? Well come on then human! Show me what you got!"

Naruto ignored her and looked at Musubi. "Can you stand Mu-chan?" he asked and she nodded. Setting her down, she smiled at him before a pleading look came a cross her face.

"Naruto-sama, can I please fight these guys?" she pleaded and he looked surprised before sighing.

"Was this the reason why you weren't fighting? You were trying to ask for my permission?" his answer was an excited nod. "Mu-chan…when people are trying to kill you…you have more than permission to fight," he told her and she blinked in surprise.

"Really? I though Naruto-sama didn't want us fighting in general," Musubi figured and Naruto gave another sigh.

"At the moment it's complicated, so we'll talk about it later," Naruto said before they looked towards Era who had a summoned a large energy arrow.

"There won't be a later for you two! DIE!" firing the arrow at both of them, the ground started to rip under it. Both Naruto and Musubi had the sense to avoid the arrow by jumping away from it as it exploded once reaching the location.

Naruto grunted as more arrows were fired out of the giant arrow once it exploded. Musubi giggled happily as she dodged the arrows that shot out at her, while Naruto skillfully dodged each one.

Era gave a scowl of irritation as Naruto landed on a branch and Musubi was back in the same exact spot. Naruto gazed at the two calm Sekirei, a calculating eye.

' _That Era bitch is a long range fighter, while I don't know much about the guy. He's not holding a weapon of any sort…does it mean he could be fist type like Musubi?'_ He thought to himself before glancing towards his Sekirei, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly, this earned a small smile on his lips.

' _Musubi is pumped, excited. Era looks like she wants to scream and the guy…he's calm. Calculating…interesting. Knowing Mu-chan, she will no doubt go for the one that seems most fun…_ ' concluding his thoughts Naruto spoke up.

"Musubi,"

"Yes Naruto-sama?!" Musubi turned to him eagerly.

"You have my permission,"

"YAY!" Musubi cheered before she turned to the two Sekirei and slammed her fist in her other hand then getting into her fighting stance. "I'm Sekirei #88 Musubi! Now, lets fight!"

"What the?" Era blinked as Musubi blasted off from her spot. She prepared for impact, figuring the girl would go for her since she insulted her Ashikabi.

"Hn," blinking Era turned to see Taizen holding her fist, though he was pushed back some. Musubi then sent another punch to Taizen who deflected that one. But she then followed up with a knee to his arm, making contact.

Taizen grunted in pain, dropping his arm before he was hit in the face, sending him flying. "You bitch!" Era snarled as she got ready to fire an arrow at Musubi. But the girl didn't even turn around, ignoring her completely. Just as Era was going to fire and scold the girl, she ended up with a fist to her jaw.

Sent tumbling, she hit a tree. Musubi smiled at her Ashikabi who returned it. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Musubi smiled brightly, "I love you Naruto-sama." Naruto blinked a light blush coming to his cheeks. Before he could respond, Musubi ran off to continue her fight.

"Damn she just finds a way to be so damn cute," Naruto muttered to himself before he turned to Era, avoiding an arrow shot at his head. "And you just find a way to be so damn bitchy,"

"Fuck you!" Era growled before she fired more arrows. Naruto sighed as he whipped out a kunai and deflected the flying arrows before he sped off to meet Era. She took big steps back while continuing to fire at him, but he either moved to the side or deflected them. "Damn it stay still!"

"Hn," Naruto snorted causing her to growl. Pulling harder on the string she gathered more energy and fired it at him. Three large arrows all aiming for his head or heart. Naruto scowled lightly as one nearly ran through him, another grazed his cheek, and the other completely crashed into the ground in an explosion right in front him.

Fearing he may not have died, Era released another onslaught of arrows. "And one more just to make sure you are dead! Celestial pierce!" the girl hollered, this time calling on more energy which was thicker and more dense. The color also changed as well. While her regular arrows were sky blue, the color of this one was a dark navy blue.

Era was about to fire the arrow when she suddenly felt pain…as if it was all over her body. The pain was so much, she ceased the gather of her energy and fell to her knees, clutching the wound where the pain had started….her heart.

Looking down with blurring eyes, she saw the kunai that was deeply embedded into her skin. So much to that even a bit of the handle was covered. Confusion as to when and how this could have happened. Then a flash of a blur from above headed towards her surfaced.

"You should be dead within a few seconds," she heard and looked up to see a blank faced Naruto. Though she wanted to admit he looked a little bit cool, the orange tracksuit did not help one bit.

As she started to lose consciousness, Naruto looked on, searching for his Sekirei. He got a good idea of her location when he heard and saw the result of a explosion. Naruto frowned as he ran off, leaving Era by herself, her Sekirei crest disappearing.

Hopping through the trees rapidly, he stopped when he came to a Sekirei made clearing. His eyes widened when he saw a half naked Musubi panting as she fought against a shirtless Taizen, their eyes focused on each other.

"Musubi!" Naruto called just as Taizen rushed at Musubi with a powered fist.

"Leon roar!" Taizen shouted, and Naruto could see the spirit of a lion covering his fist. Naruto simply braced himself as he knew trying to counter that was going to be slow. Musubi watched with wide shocked eyes as her precious Ashikabi took the blow for her.

Taizen grunted, not accounting for the human to be fast enough to guard the girl. Naruto coughed up a heap of blood as Taizen's fist was wrenched against his sternum. His whole body was in complete pain, and Kurama tried to lessen it but it was too much.

"I…won't…let you…take her away…from me!" Naruto panted out with a bloody grin. Taizen frowned and tears started to form from the corner of Musubi's eyes. She could feel the immense pain he felt through the bond, not to mention the sheer determination.

"N-naruto-sama," she sniffed. Taizen closed his eyes before he snapped them open.

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you both to the afterlife together!" Taizen growled as he backed up and sent a fierce skull shattering kick to Naruto…or at least he tried too.

Musubi managed to hug her Ashikabi and move away at a high rate speed. Taizen grunted as he watched Musubi try and talk to her dying Ashikabi. There was no way a human would live from that blow. And it wouldn't be long before Musubi and any other Sekirei the human had would die as well.

"Naruto-sama…why'd you do that! I could have handled that! I could have taken the blow and you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Musubi cried but Naruto simply gave a smirk as he caressed her face.

"Y-yeah…but you're my Sekirei. I want to protect you…all of you if I can help it…" Naruto told her softly. "Musubi…" 

"Y-yes Naruto-sama?" she asked holding his hand, their fingers interlaced.

"T-take this guy out for me would ya?" he gave a closed eyed smile and Musubi nodded.

"Y-yes Naruto-sama! I will…please, give me a minute and we'll go home. I'll have Miya fix you up then we can take a bath together, and I can wash your back!" Musubi tried to sound energetic but it was really hard when she felt as if her Ashikabi was going to die.

Giving a weak chuckle, Naruto nodded. "That sounds nice…Mu-chan," with a tired sigh he started to fall unconscious. Musubi frowned as she leaned down and kissed her Ashikabi fully.

She ignored the taste of his blood on her lips. But the kiss served it's purposes; to show her Ashikabi she was still here, and to call upon her wings. They broke from her back like an explosion, spreading out completely, lighting up the area around them.

"I'll be back momentarily, Naruto-sama…" Musubi whispered, her voice filled with raging emotions. These emotions were that of love, sadness, anger and determination.

Taizen watched on with a raised brow as the pink energy around the half naked Musubi started to darken, turning red. It was then he had to catch his breath as he could feel the raw power coming from the girl.

"You hurt my Naruto-sama… _my_ Ashikabi," Musubi snarled as she turned around revealing something that was strange to Taizen. On her mid section a tattoo of the number 8, Sekirei wings and a yin-yang symbol in the middle appeared. Not to mention her eyes bore the same yin-yang symbol. "For that you will _pay_!"

Taizen slipped into a fighting stance, giving a sigh, despite the small amount of anxiety he felt. "So you still desire to fight? Silly girl," he muttered before he shot off towards her.

Musubi had a growl on her face as she got into her own fighting stance. "By the fists of my pledge, _crush_ the catastrophe before my Ashikabi!" the red energy around Musubi flared dangerously as she rushed at Taizen, cocking back her fist.

Taizen narrowed his eyes at her, and decided to use an attack of his own. But before he could even get out the a word, she screamed out at him. And in doing so, from the red energy a large ferocious bear was created glaring down at him.

"For Naruto-sama! Kuma Ryusei!"

"Shit…"

"Do you think they are okay?"

Akitsu remained silent, ignoring her sister Sekirei as she, Hikari, Hibiki and even Uzume hopped through the trees skillfully. They were all searching for their Ashikabi and Musubi, due to Miya's insistence and the fact they could feel the strong emotions of their beloved Ashikabi through the bond.

Though had not said a single word, Akitsu was deathly worried for her Ashikabi. The thought of him being even in the least bit injured angered and saddened her. Akitsu focused on the light emotions of the bond, hopefully able to track her Ashikabi with it.

Hibiki didn't even reply to her sister, nor did Uzume. Who for some reason offered to come…it was even strange that the woman was as panicked as they were when they felt the emotion of their Ashikabi. Could it mean Uzume was reacting? Hmm.

Hikari didn't even growl that no one answered her. The thought of her Ashikabi being hurt sickened her. Though he may be a pain in her ass for the short time she's known him, he was still her Ashikabi and she still loved him dearly. She would electrocute anything into ash if her Ashikabi simply asked her too.

Uzume was in a state of worry, a visible expression on her face unlike Akitsu and Hibiki. She didn't know exactly why she was so worried, or even why she offered to help. But she could only guess that Naruto was her Ashikabi. The way he defended her and spoke up earlier today really made her feel hot.

At first she thought it was the heat, but since then he has been on her mind all day. She even tried to get as much information from his other Sekirei to learn more about him, but they've only been winged to him for a small amount of time. So they simply told her he was kind, brave, determined and caring. However it was Hikari who told her that he was a probably still a virgin so he didn't really show great affection in that regard…but he was willing too.

That kind of put a damper on Uzume's mood. She was actually hoping the blond wouldn't mind ravaging her, he was so damn handsome. And that body…it was like the gods crafted it themselves! She loved what she saw on top, though she wondered what he looked like on bottom.

From that thought, a blush lit Uzume's cheeks and she had to stifle a perverted giggle. She lightly smacked her cheeks, now was not the time to get horny. Right now the person who could most definitely be her Ashikabi was missing and probably in trouble! That was important!

Suddenly they all stopped when they saw the explosion of energy a few miles away. Immediately without words being said, the four headed that way. Worry setting on all their features.

Within minutes, the four entered the clearing and their eyes widen at what they saw. Standing in large crater was Musubi, looking over a immobile body. With their vision, they were able to watch the Sekirei crest disappear from the immobile bodies neck. Turning her attention elsewhere, a gasp nearly escaped Akitsu as she saw the very thing that she hoped not to find.

"Akit…NARUTO-SAMA!" Hikari screamed as she finally noticed why Akitsu had suddenly left. The other girls left immediately as Akitsu kneeled beside their unconscious Ashikabi. "Naruto-sama! Please wake up!" Hikari begged but he wasn't moving, it barely looked as if he was breathing.

"We need to get him to Miya," Hibiki said, trying to keep her tone even; though the tears at the corner of her eyes proved that she was having a hard time.

"Musubi," Akitsu called and in a single moment Musubi was by her Ashikabi's side. Gently and carefully she lifted him up, carrying him bridal style. "Lets go," Akitsu stated and they all nodded. Quickly, they dispersed.

They didn't stay long to see MBI agents recover the Sekirei bodies, or the several Jounin and ANBU that came to check the situation.

Miya stood on the porch of the house sweeping, or pretending too. Feeling the presence of her tenants she turned to greet them with a warm smile but that smile dropped immediately when she saw the condition of Naruto.

Dropping her broom, she strode over to them, looking him over with worried eyes. She didn't ask questions, because she probably wouldn't have liked the answers. All she knew right now was that her tenant was in hurt gravely despite he looked fine on the outside.

Her expert eyes could see the damage underneath the skin. His sternum along with several ribs were broken. Two close to puncturing a lung, while another pressed against a lung and a few were out of place. Any sudden movements then his ribs would puncture his lungs and he would suffer more.

"Follow," Miya ordered. Her tone was calm yet not warm, and it honestly surprised the girls. The tone she used was one a leader would use when commanding a subordinate. But despite her cold tone, they could see the immense worry in the woman's eyes.

Musubi merely nodded as she followed Miya into the house and into another room. Quickly preparing a futon she had Musubi lay Naruto down. "Bucket, towel, warm water, bandages" Miya ordered and three of them dispersed quickly.

Miya then unzipped his jacket and broke through the fabric underneath to get to his bare chest. Her eyes narrowed as she could see the black welt in the center of his chest, not to mention the purple bruises that were where his ribs were.

A few moments passed and the items she required were present. Grabbing the towel from the warm bucket of water, she rung it out and laid it on his forehead. "Akitsu, I need you to lightly press your finger on this black spot and frost it,"

Akitsu nodded and very carefully laid her index finger on his chest. With concentration, she applied some coldness to the spot. Miya nodded, and Akitsu removed her finger. Miya gazed at the ribs and frowned.

"Musubi I need you to hold him down a bit so we can get his jacket off. Hibiki, Hikari, you are going to help me,"

"Hai," the three girls nodded. And began to do so. As soon as they started moving up a pained grimace formed on Naruto's face and it looked as if he wanted to scream. Quickly, Miya and the twins took off his jacket.

"Uzume!" Miya called and the woman nodded as she pulled out some bandages. With concentration, Uzume had the bandages wrap around Naruto's mid section. "Tighter," Miya ordered. She nodded and tightened the bandages.

No one question Miya on her methods. The woman looked over Naruto before standing. "Do not touch him, you can stay but you must be silent. Musubi, come with me please," Miya ordered and Musubi nodded following Miya.

As they walked down the hall Miya spoke, "Musubi I need you to tell me how Naruto got like this," Musubi nodded her head and began explaining the story while Miya started to make several special brews of tea.

When Musubi was done, Miya sent her off to fix her attire or take a bath. While the girl was gone, Miya was in her own thoughts, all related to the blond boy upstairs.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he expected to be standing in front of Kurama…not on the outside of some kind of temple. It was honestly weird and hard to describe. But curiosity got the better of him.

So he ventured inside, going into the darkness that was the temple. As he walked it was dark for sometime, and he felt as if he had been walking forever.

" _Follow my light_ ," he heard a soft voice say. Frowning he looked around and only saw darkness. " _Please follow, Naruto-sama_ ,"

"I don't where it is…" he muttered as he continued to look around.

" _Try harder_ ," the voice said. Naruto sighed but he continued walking, and walking and walking. " _Please find me Naruto-sama_ ,"

Naruto didn't even bother replying. But he stopped, turning around he saw…something very small, but it was white. How it was even visible to him in this darkness was beyond him. But he headed towards it.

At first, he was walking. But then he started speed walking, breaking out into a jog. The white started to get bigger and bigger. The jog then turned into a run, followed by a full sprint. As he kept running, and running and running…he was very close to the white.

But then…he fell.

It was as if the ground just ended. His eyes went wide as the white door began to get smaller and smaller, the feeling of falling became normal. Reaching out his hand he tried to reach it…but it was no use.

He then felt a jerk. Blinking he looked at his hand to see someone was grabbing onto his own. His eyes traveled up towards the arm to the owner, and he looked confused. "Musubi?" he asked but for some reason…that name sounded wrong.

This woman looked like a lot like his cheerful Sekirei…but she seemed way more mature…more womanly. She gave him a beautiful smile, pulling him up and he felt his feet land on the ground.

He continued to gaze at her as she raised up her hand and caressed his cheek. " _My name is Yume, Naruto-sama…and I love you,_ ' Yume smiled as she then softly pressed her lips against his.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt something burst from his back, and figured it was his wings. And it was, his golden wings of fire stretched out far and wide. Yume's own wings stretched out too, though unlike Musubi's her was a nice red.

Together, the two wings met and the entire darkness vanished, revealing the stone room he was in. Yume pulled away from her Ashikabi, her smile remaining. Naruto blinked as Yume interlaced their fingers and got closer to him, almost cuddling up to him. She rested her head on his chest. " _So much sorrow…so much anger,_ " Yume whispered and Naruto frowned.

"What is going on here?" he demanded. Yume looked up at him and started to caress his cheek again with her other hand.

" _Please Naruto-sama…allow us to rid all of your anger for you_ ," Yume pleaded softly. Naruto raised a brow, looking a bit confused.

"Us?" he voiced and Yume nodded, laying another kiss on his lips. He stiffened but relaxed a bit. His hand still in hers, she pulled him to the door that he was trying to reach. They stood in front of it and Yume smiled.

" _I am called the Fate Sekirei, Naruto-sama_ ," she told him and he glanced at her. Turning to him she gave him that beautiful smile again. " _Would you like me to show you a piece of yours?_ " she offered, truly asking him and waiting for an answer.

Once Naruto realized that he looked towards the door and frowned. With a sigh, he nodded. Yume's smile widened a little bit before she turned to the door and opened it, a bright light blasting them. Naruto winced before he was pulled inside by Yume.

" _Like I said Naruto-sama_ ," Yume started as Naruto gazed with wide eyes. " _With our bonds, allow us to rid all of your anger_ ,"

Naruto continued to gaze with an amazed awed look. And with two words, he relayed what was on his mind…

"God damn,"


	18. Golden Ashikabi Ch 4

**Chapter IV**

When Miya Asama left her room, she turned to the left to head straight for the kitchen. However whatever sleepy haze had her immediately disappeared when the thought of a certain blond teenager entered her mind.

Giving a sigh, Miya continued down her trek into the hallway heading towards the kitchen. She needed to make more of the special herbal tea for the blond. So far it had been working by relaxing his body and helping the healing process.

Though, he has yet to wake up. His Sekirei were become quite frantic, wondering if he would ever wake up. But she had to reassure them that he would be fine. Although it was strange considering he hadn't so much as moved, not even a twitch.

It was as if his body was in some sort of stasis. But the important thing was that he was breathing. Having the pot boil, she began mashing up the herbs before mixing them then slipping them into the boiling water.

Miya then got started on breakfast. As she pulled out what she needed she heard something. It sounded like…the crackling of fire. Having a confused look, Miya stopped what she was doing and focused on the sound.

It sounded as if it was coming from outside. She wondered if it was Homura simply practicing…but looking at the time, she knew he wasn't up. He usually would wake around 11…it was 8 right now.

Finding her katana, Miya made haste to the backyard. Opening the sliding door, a light gasp escaped her as she saw the form of a bandaged Naruto blowing a steady stream of red flames into the sky.

"Naruto-san," she called and the flames began to die down. He turned and greeted her with a grin.

"Morning Miya, I didn't wake you did I?" he asked and she shook her head. "Good, I was really trying to be quiet," he chuckled.

"Naruto-san…what are you doing up? You were injured pretty bad," she told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I've always been a fast healer. Thanks for the treatment though, I feel way better," Naruto told her, his grin getting wider. "Oh! I'm also sorry if my Sekirei caused you any trouble while I was out,"

Miya blinked, surprised that he seemed concerned about her more than himself. However she quickly put on a smile with a giggle, covering her mouth as she did so. "Of course not. They were with you the entire time, even Uzume," Miya added.

Naruto hummed with a nod, "Yeah, I was wondering why she was there. But thanks anyway Miya…do you need help with breakfast?" he asked and Miya gave him a slightly concerned look.

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asked and he nodded. "Well…okay then," Miya nodded. Naruto pumped his fist before following Miya inside.

As he helped Miya and she gave him the morning lesson, he simply talked about himself. Though he was a little miffed he didn't learn much about her. All he knew was that she was married to Takehito Asama who worked for MBI, he died a few years later and ever since she's been living in the inn.

But, despite the little information…he was still glad he learned something about her. Plus it felt good to have someone besides his Sekirei actually listen to him. Sometimes she even chimed in to tease him, not that he minded.

"MIYA!" they heard a scream, coming from…Hibiki? Naruto continued setting the table as Hibiki rushed down the stairs, "Miya! Naruto-sama is missing!" Hibiki said frantically. Miya giggled and Hikari who came behind her sister growled.

"What's so funny! Our Ashikabi is injured and missing and you're laughing!?" Hikari yelled.

"Calm down Hikari," their eyes widened as they turned to see Naruto entering the kitchen with a smile. "I'm fine, no need to yell at Miya,"

"Naruto-sama!" The two screamed jumping into his arms. Almost instantly, Hikari pulled him for a kiss, bringing forth their wings. Hibiki and Miya watched in amazement at the golden wings Naruto sported. None of them noticed but Miya had a slightly shocked and confused look as she gazed at Naruto's fading wings.

Once the kiss with Hikari ended, leaving her breathless, Hibiki kissed her Ashikabi next. Brining forth their wings once more. "Naruto-sama!" Musubi cheered as she and Akitsu came down stairs followed by Uzume.

Naruto ended the kiss with Hibiki who was just as breathless as her twin. He smiled at his last two Sekirei, walking forward. Akitsu was the first to hug him, holding onto him for dear life. Through the bond he could feel her raging emotions. Happiness and relief.

Without even giving him the chance Akitsu looked up and grabbed his face, "Ah…Naruto-sama," she called lightly before kissing him. Musubi pouted, but lucky for her the kiss didn't last so long. Naruto smiled at Akitsu, kissing her forehead before he turned to Musubi, looking her over.

"You weren't injured or anything were you Mu-chan?" he asked, looking over her. Musubi shook her head happily.

"Nope! You are okay though, right Naruto-sama?" she asked. Naruto nodded before he pulled her close to him. Musubi smiled as her Ashikabi claimed her lips. This kiss was a bit longer than the others, but her sisters understood.

The reason their Ashikabi was hurt in the first place was because he got in the way to protect Musubi. He must have been worried for her. After a few more moments, Naruto ended the kiss leaving a content Musubi.

"There, now that you are all accounted for…breakfast is ready," Naruto told them and they nodded. He then looked towards Uzume and smiled at her making her flush a bit. "Morning Uzume-chan," he greeted.

"H-hey bro," Uzume greeted before she followed Akitsu out to the table. Naruto glanced towards a giggling Miya and tilted his head a bit in confusion. Naruto shrugged as he walked into the dining room and took his spot in between Akitsu and Musubi.

Naruto smiled at the twins who returned the smile, though with light blushes. Once Miya sat down, Kagari came down a few minutes later, surprised to see Naruto. "Oh, you look better," he greeted.

"Feel better too," the blond grinned. "Say, how long was I out anyway?" he wondered with a thoughtful look. Uzume giggled before she gave an answer.

"You've been out for five days, it's Sunday," she told him and he froze.

"Are you kidding me!?" Naruto shouted before face palming. "Oh man! I didn't get enough training in! Team assignments are tomorrow!" Naruto groaned earning confused looks from his Sekirei.

"What are you talking about Naruto-sama?" Hibiki asked. Naruto frowned as he gave a sigh.

"You see before I winged Akitsu-chan, I became a genin of the village. They give all graduates a week to rest and prepare for team assignments. I wanted to train most of the week so I could impress my sensei," He muttered as he ate his eggs.

"Well you still have today, you can use the whole day training….that is if your feeling better," Hikari added sternly. And Naruto nodded his head as he continued eating.

"Yeah," he muttered before he got an idea, turning to his Sekirei, "I want you three to help me with my training," Naruto said, gesturing to the twins and Musubi.

"Okay!" Musubi smiled and the twins nodded.

"Miya…do you think maybe you could help Akitsu?" he asked causing the landlady to blink. She gave a crinkled eyed giggle while Akitsu lightly shivered.

"Oh I have no problem helping out, but who is going to get the chores done?" Miya wondered, glancing to Uzume and Kagari who tried to act as if they weren't present.

"I'll do it!" Naruto declared. This earned the attention of Miya who blinked. "Just tell me how many ya need and it will all get done ttebayo!" he grinned.

"Oh my, well it seems you have this well planned out then," Miya giggled with her usual smile. Naruto gave a light chuckle with a shrug, he then looked towards Hibiki who spoke up, a curious look on her face.

"What do you need our help for Naruto-sama?" she asked. Naruto gave a smile as he swallowed his food and answered.

"Well I need to work on my speed and defenses. With Musubi's strength and speed that will help. With you guys, your ability to use lightning is a great way to increase my reflex skills and give me incentive to run faster," he explained and this earned understanding nods.

"Wow bro, Miya's right, you do have this well planned out," she smirked and Naruto shrugged again. "Well sorry I won't be of any help, I got work today," Uzume muttered.

"Oh, what kind of work do you do?" he asked and Uzume smiled, perking up a bit.

"I'm a private contractor," she told him and he hummed in thought.

"Like carpentry?" he guessed and she laughed shaking her head.

"Does this banging body look like it's made for carpentry?" Uzume asked in a sultry yet teasing tone. Naruto looked her up and down before shaking his head.

"Nope," he smirked causing her to sputter a bit. She expected him to get all embarrassed or not even answer. She then smirked and was going to give another comment but she remembered Miya was in the room…and she didn't want to be hit by that creepy ass mask.

"Well, um, I basically do whatever anyone's willing to pay me for. Within reason of course, though it's mostly children parties," she shrugged and he smiled.

"That's cool. Though I kind of figured you would do adult parties, ya know?" he shrugged causing her to smile to widen a bit more.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. But nah, my ability as a Sekirei fits with the kids," she shrugged. Naruto raised a brow as she got a piece of cloth and had it dance and wiggle around. Musubi clapped happily while the twins blinked, Akitsu just looked bored. Kagari continued eating and Miya looked amused.

"Woah that's pretty cool…and useful," Naruto grinned causing her to blush lightly. "You're right it does fit with the kids, certainly had Musubi entertained," this earned laughs from the others while Musubi tilted her head, confused.

"Ara?"

"Damn! What does he need us for then?!" Hikari demanded as she and Hibiki continued to follow Naruto through the forest, throwing bolts of lightning at him, but he was dodging every single one. "Hibiki!"

Her sister nodded as she threw another bolt right at the branch Naruto was about to land on. However he moved out of the way, headed towards another one which Hikari zapped. He grimaced and landed on the ground, but he jumped back when Musubi came down, smashing her fist into the ground, creating a crater.

"Aw! I missed!" Musubi pouted before she lunged at Naruto again. The blond frowned as his Sekirei were now working together to stop him. Between Musubi's constant chasing and the twins constant zapping, he didn't have much breathing room.

But then again, he could make some.

"The hell," Hikari muttered quietly as she and her sister saw their ashikabi's hands blurring. He then clapped his hands together and smirked. "GET BACK!" she screamed.

"Futon: Kamikaze!"

Musubi blinked in confusion as several small decent sized twisters were created and ripped through whatever was in it's path…including them.

Naruto landed on a branch and smirked at seeing the result of his jutsu. He did frown though when he heard buzzing…though it was rather quiet.

"RAIGEKI!" Naruto instantly moved, not even bothering to look up. But this attack was powerful, causing a shockwave to occur and blow him away.

"We got him Hibiki!" Hikari grinned as she and her sister revealed themselves, their tops completely missing and they had some cuts on them. Hibiki covered her chest while Hikari didn't care, or she didn't realize it yet.

"Mou! I wanted to be the one to get Naruto-sama," Musubi pouted as she stood beside the twins, only in her pair of panties and stockings. Her gloves were intact as well.

"Well maybe next time," Hikari smirked before they directed their attention to their Ashikabi who stood up. He groaned, rubbing his head before turning to his Sekirei. He instantly fell back down from a powerful nose bleed.

Hibiki sighed, as Musubi panicked and went to see if her Ashikabi was okay. "We're going to have to get him laid," she muttered.

"Yeah, and soon," Hikari agreed with a grumble.

' _I hope Miya can keep them busy_ ,' Naruto muttered inwardly as he made his way into the classroom. His Sekirei really wanted to come with him, but Naruto told them that he had to go alone, and if he needed them he would send a clone.

Thankfully, Miya was able to offer them training which they all accepted, Musubi being the most eager one. Once he thanked Miya for the distraction he slipped out of there. Now here he was in the classroom of graduates, with his black Konoha headband on along with his new threads.

Said threads consisted of a dark maroon short sleeved high collar zipper shirt. Though he kept it partially unzipped, showing that he wore a mesh tanktop underneath. On the back of the shirt was an orange Uzumaki swirl, while clasped to his wrist were protectors, he also wore black gloves.

For bottoms he wore pitch black Anbu pants with black anbu style boots and shin guard protectors. Tied around his waist was an orange sash with extra length. Tied to his forehead was his black Konoha headband. He will keep it there till he found a cooler spot for it.

"What the? Oi!"

Naruto turned to see Kiba glaring at him as he sat on his huge dog Akamaru. "Only those who passed get to be here loser!" Kiba informed and Naruto snorted as he thumbed to his headband.

"Maybe you need to get better vision mutt, I did pass!" Naruto grinned causing Kiba to blink out of surprise. Not bothering to wait for a response, Naruto saw Sasuke sitting by the window, the seat not occupied. Sitting beside him, the two gave each other greeting nods.

Naruto hummed a quiet tune to himself as he and the rest of the class waited for Iruka to bring his ass. However they all stopped when they heard…a stampede? Most jumped when Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka burst through the doors, the two smashing against each other.

"Move it forehead!"

"You move it pig!"

The two then stopped as they somehow found their way over to Sasuke. "MOVE NARUTO!" they screeched. The blond blinked before he snorted, ignoring them. The two looked confused before they growled.

"Move baka! You're in my seat!"

"No! He's in my seat! Move it whiskers!"

"How about you both get lost," Naruto waved them off. He was in too good of a mood for them to ruin it.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!" Sakura hollered and Naruto winced a bit as he was blown away a bit, as was Sasuke. Both boys fixed their hair before glaring at the two. "I said move!" Sakura yelled, already moving to hit him.

However, Sakura froze out of pure fear as Naruto decided to pull a page from Miya's book. Naruto crinkled his eyes as a big smile came upon his face…however while Miya's was overlysweet…Naruto's was completely bloodthirsty.

It also didn't help that a blood red aura surrounded him. "I believe, I was here first, Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san…so if you two could be so kind in finding somewhere else to sit, that would be great," he said in a calm nearly cheerful tone.

Sakura and Ino's will to argue further shattered as soon as Naruto peeked a single eye open, and his smile dropped slightly, but came all the more bloodthirsty. What was scary though was that his usual blue eye was now crimson with a vertical slit. "Or would you care if I settled the problem?"

"NO!" the two girls shouted, as they were already half-way across the room, in seats holding each other, shivering.

"Good," Naruto's smile brightened, his eye closed again. And with it, the aura he produced was gone, as well as the thirst for blood. Turning back to the board, he returned to humming the tune.

When Iruka walked in, he blinked in confusion as everyone was glancing towards the seemingly oblivious Naruto warily. Some where shuddering, others kept giving nervous glances towards the blond and the door. Even Sasuke seemed a bit affected.

Well, at least he didn't have to forcefully quiet them. Whatever the blond did, he was thankful. "Alright, congratulations to all who graduated. I am very proud of you as you all have come a long way," Iruka started.

"Wearing that headband no longer means you are children," Iruka stated earning surprised looks from the entire class. "It means you are adults. Though you all have different skills and talents…you are all equals…you are genin…you are Konoha Shinobi," Iruka continued earning smiles from the students.

"I am proud to have taught and guided you through these academy years. I will miss all of you, and I wish you the best of luck out there," Iruka smiled before he pulled out his clipboard. "Now, time for team assignments,"

The entire class listened for their names, while inwardly hoping to be matched with specific people. Naruto just hoped he wasn't paired up with Sakura, Ino or Kiba…god he would probably commit murder.

"Team Seven Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…" Iruka paused as Sakura gave a cheer. "And Naruto Uzumaki,"

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. "Sensei! Why do I have to be paired up with him/her?!" Iruka blinked, surprised by Naruto's comment as well as everyone else, even Sakura.

"Is there a problem Naruto?" Iruka asked and Naruto nodded.

"Ya god damn skippy there's a problem! What the hell is wrong with whoever paired me up with her?" Naruto demanded. "Can't you pull some kind of switcheroo with her and Hinata? I can deal with her,"

"What are you trying to say Naruto?!" Sakura snarled, figuring he would back down now. But he didn't back down, and he turned to her with a disgusted glare.

"I'm saying! That you are completely useless with no talents or skills. You have a bad attitude and you make me want to beat the Kiba shit out of you!" Naruto sneered as the class looked at him with shocked eyes. Naruto sat back down with a huff.

' **Well that was…entertaining,** '

' _You're telling me! I think Hikari-chan is getting to me,_ ' Naruto muttered in thought. As he tried to get a grip on his emotions, Iruka continued on with the assigning. Not long after he was done, the sensei's for the assigned squad came and picked their teams.

It then only left Team 7, which consisted of a silent Sasuke who looked out the window, a bored Naruto who started reading a scroll, and a contemplating Sakura.

Once forty five minutes passed Naruto abruptly stood. He began walking and Sakura spoke up, "O-oi! Where are you going?"

"Home, patience may be a virtue, but I got shit to do," Naruto replied as he walked towards the door.

"But you can't just leave! What if he comes?" Sakura wondered and Naruto waved her off.

"Yeah, not wasting my time here doing nothing based on a what if. If this is going to be an everyday thing, I'll just be a damn civilian," he muttered, opening the door and actually walking out, closing it behind him.

"H-he actually left," Sakura said quietly to herself in disbelief. Looking around, she then realized something. Naruto actually left! Which meant she was actually alone with Sasuke Uchiha! Without waiting a moment later, Sakura was directly beside Sasuke whose eye twitched.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun, guess were actually alone huh?" She smiled and Sasuke directed a look at her.

"You might want to get back," he muttered. Causing her to blink but she gave a light pout, trying to be sexy. "I'm warning you,"

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered as she got closer to him, "I won't hurt you,"

"She's here," Sasuke sighed and Sakura blinked right before she heard,

"Backeth away from my husband thou wench!"

Then she was doused with water.

Sasuke gave another side as he knocked some of the water off of his shirt. He then looked towards the entrance of the room. Sakura moved her soaked hair out of the way to gaze at the person who dared.

And said person was a beautiful buxom blond haired woman. She had a black dress with a white under dress as well, though it was quite short, allowing people to seer her white panties. She also had brown stockings and boots as well. A scowl was currently marred on her face.

"Tsukiumi, I thought it told you to wait till I was done," Sasuke muttered and the woman looked towards him with a huff.

"Aye, but I sensed thy discomfort so I came to rescue thou," she told him before glaring. "Mind explaining why this strumpet was trying to claim thy lips?" she demanded. Sasuke frowned as he could feel her anger and slight worry through their bond.

"Sasuke-kun, who is this bitch?! And why AH!"

"Silence Thee!" Tsukiumi snapped, shooting water at the girl again. "I will not be insulted by some pink haired monkey!" she growled and Sasuke sighed once again.

"I think the dobe had the right idea," he muttered and stood. He then began walking, "Lets go Tsukiumi," he ordered and the woman wrapped onto his arm, eliciting a light blush from the teen.

"Sasuke-kun! WAIT!" Sakura called after him, trying to get up only to comically slip on the water and fall down the steps. "Ow~" she groaned.

Neither of the two turned to see if she was okay.

"Naruto-sama! You're back!" Musubi cheered as she hugged him tight, well tighter than usual.

"Mu-chan, crushing!" Naruto gasped out and she released him, with a gasp. He then gasped for air before returning to normal, though a light blush was on his face as he saw what she was wearing.

A pair of red bloomers and a white T-shirt…though he could tell she wasn't wearing panties or a bra, because he could see her nipples poking out the shirt and the fact that the bloomers were attached to her like a second skin gave it away.

"I didn't expect you to be home so late," Miya said as she came from the kitchen. "I just finished lunch," she smiled. Naruto nodded with a grin as he took off his shoes.

"Yeah, I figured it would be home earlier too…but my sensei is being a tardy ass, so I left," he shrugged causing Miya to giggle and Musubi to tilt her had in confusion. "I got better things to do then sit around waiting for him, right Mu-chan?"

"Right Naruto-sama!" the girl cheered making him chuckle and kiss her cheek, earning a bigger smile.

"Well I'm about to set down lunch," Miya informed and he nodded, heading over to table to see his other Sekirei who were surprised to see him.

"Naruto-sama," the twins greeted with smiles, and he kissed their foreheads in passing before sitting down beside Akitsu, kissing the corner of her lips making her smile lightly.

"So what was up with that outburst earlier?" Hikari wondered as Naruto took in her lounging clothes, which was a half shirt and some spandex shorts. Hibiki actually wore a shirt with some rolled up sweatpants. Akitsu wore a simple white Yukata.

Naruto waved her off with a bored expression, "I had to put someone in their place, they were really grating my nerves," he muttered. "I thought I was going to electrocute her," he chuckled making Hikari blush a bit out of embarrassment.

"Not funny, Naruto-sama," Hikari muttered just as Miya came in and set down plates. As they were eating with nice conversation, both Naruto and Miya tensed lightly when a puff of smoke took place in the middle of the table.

When the smoke disappeared, they saw a small pug with a blue vest and a Konoha headband. He also had a scroll in front of it. "You, Naruto Uzumaki?" the dog asked the blond in a rough voice.

"Yeah?" Naruto nodded. The dog tossed the scroll at Naruto before giving a salute, disappearing in a puff of smoke as well.

"Ah…I didn't know animals spoke," Akitsu said in her usual tone. Musubi then lit up, hearts in her eyes.

"Aw! It was so cute! I wish I could have hugged it," Musubi stated before pouting. Hibiki and Hikari merely said nothing, too stunned. Miya watched Naruto as he opened the scroll and read it.

"Damn," he muttered with a sigh. "Looks like I'm leaving after lunch," he said, rolling up the scroll.

"What'd it say Naruto-sama?" Musubi wondered, tilting her head a bit. Naruto frowned as he began eating his food again.

"It said that I needed to head over to the training grounds with my gear ready. The meeting happens in ten minutes, but the bastard made me wait forty-five, he can wait twenty," Naruto shrugged as he continued eating his food.

"Ooh! Can Musubi come too Naruto-sama?!" Musubi requested eagerly. Naruto glanced at her then the rest of his Sekirei to see they wanted to come as well. Naruto gave a shrug, earning a cheer from the girl and different reactions from the other three.

"Should I assume you'll be back in time for dinner?" Miya asked and Naruto hummed before giving a light nod.

"Yeah, if not a little later. Hopefully this won't take long," Naruto shrugged. "I want you to get ready when you are all done eating,"

"Okay Naruto-sama!" his Sekirei nodded.

When Naruto and his girls arrived to the designated training ground, he could feel the tension in the air. And it was coming from the beautiful buxom blond and Sakura, who were glaring at each other, with Sasuke standing beside the blond.

Naruto wondered if that was their sensei, but he noticed how close she was to Sasuke, almost…protectively. ' _Whoa! Sasuke's an Ashikabi?!_ '

' **It would seem so, I always though the bastard was gay…but now…I'm not so sure** ,' Kurama hummed and Naruto nodded as he checked the Sekirei out.

' _Yeah, but I'm getting that tsundere vibe from her. So if that's not our sensei then where?_ ' Naruto wondered as he looked around the field but saw no one. ' _Are you joking? He's still not here?!_ '

"Naruto! You're late!" Sakura shouted as she turned to him. "Who the hell are they!?" she demanded, gazing at the women surrounding Naruto. She took note how they were all abnormally gorgeous and buxom, not to mention curvy. She then looked down at her own figure to see it was not as good as theirs.

"They are my girls, lets leave it at that," Naruto snorted before he turned to Sasuke and his Sekirei, who were in turn gazing them up and down. "I see you found one of your own, eh Teme?"

"Hn, yeah…" Sasuke grumbled glancing towards his Sekirei. "Tell me how you ended up with so many?" he wondered. Naruto just gave a smirk.

"I have my ways," he answered and Sasuke nodded in understanding. Tsukiumi looked towards her Ashikabi then towards Naruto and his Sekirei. And through the bond she felt…satisfaction? She would have to speak with Sasuke later about this.

"Mou! Naruto-sama, when can we start fighting?" Musubi wondered with a pout. Naruto rubbed her head with a small smile.

"As soon as our late sensei shows his ass up Mu-chan," he told her and she nodded with a smile. A few minutes later, there was light gust of wind and they all turned to the culprit.

In front of them was none other than Kakashi Hatake, his nose stuck in his orange book like usual. "Greetings all," Kakashi waved lazily.

"Hikari, Hibiki,"

"Right Naruto-sama," the twins smirked as lightning began dancing on their palms. Kakashi blinked as he was forced to hop back when strong bolts of lightning were shot at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kakashi demanded as he looked at his slightly singed book. Naruto scowled as he pointed at him.

"You are what's wrong! I don't like to be kept waiting for a long time baka-sensei! I have important stuff to do rather than wait on your ass all day! Show up on time, or I don't show up at all!"

"Alright! Sheesh," Kakashi grumbled as he stood straight. Putting away his book he gazed at the three genin and his Sekirei. Naruto and Sasuke both figured he knew what was going on because he didn't even question their presence.

"Now, that were all here…we can begin your real genin test," Kakashi stated and Sakura was about to ask a question but Kakashi held his hand up. "Don't ask questions, just know this is my test to see if you are worth the trouble of taking you on as students,"

Sakura shut her mouth, a bit put off by that. "The goal is to take these two bells away from me before nightfall. If you don't I will tie you up to that log and make you sit there all night, forcing you to go without dinner," Kakashi then paused… "Then you will be sent to the academy," he finished with an eye smile.

"I'm fine with that," Naruto shrugged while Sasuke nodded in agreement. It was only Sakura who seemed like she was going to shit a brick.

"Good…come at me with the intent to kill or lose…" Kakashi ordered with a lazy glare. Setting the clock he eye smiled once more, "You may use your…assets. Begin,"

"Girls, stay back for now…I need to handle this as a shinobi for now," Naruto ordered his girls and though they didn't like it, they understood. Sasuke said something along the same lines to Tsukiumi who scowled but nodded.

' _Hmm, that's interesting…_ ' Kakashi thought to himself as he flipped a page. All three genin stood there before it was Sasuke who made the first move, throwing Shuriken at the jounin.

Kakashi simply lifted a finger, catching them all with ease. However he did glance up in mild surprise when he saw Naruto with a cocked back leg. "Konoha senppu!" with a grunt, Kakashi was kicked back into the forest while Sasuke zoomed up to Kakashi.

The teen did a front flip, and kicked Kakashi upwards. Naruto then threw a hail of kunai at the airbone Kakashi, only to hit a log. But that didn't slow him down, "Kage bushin no jutsu!"

As his clones were summoned, Naruto quickly maneuvered out of the way just as a clone had his ankle snatched. "Hibiki! Hikari!" he commanded at a moments notice.

"Right!" the two shouted, causing lightning to be struck at the caught clone. However there were two puffs of smoke meaning the attacker was a clone. Naruto and Sasuke stood back to back, their eyes glancing around.

They heard a scream and looked towards Sakura who was being held at knife point, blood trickling down her neck. "Don't move or she dies," Kakashi glared Naruto sneered as he blurred through hand signs.

Sasuke was faster though and blew a fireball at the jounin. Kakashi frowned as he moved the kunai to cut her throat, but Naruto had finished his hands signs clapping his hand. A powerful torrent of wind mixed with the fire and exploded in a wave.

"Collaboration technique: Fujin chakka no jutsu!" Both teens shouted. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he grabbed on to Sasuke and threw him to the left before he clapped his hands, a dome of wind surrounding him. Sasuke once again released another fireball, created a twister of fire around Naruto.

The ninja hounds that were to attack Naruto dispelled upon impact. Sasuke landed on a branch as he looked around for Kakashi. "Naruto! I'll find Kakashi, you find the girl," Sasuke ordered before he took off, "Tsukiumi!" His Sekirei then began following him.

Naruto gave a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "Musubi, you stay with me, you three go find useless," Naruto muttered and they nodded, scattering to find her while Musubi stayed with her Ashikabi.

"Alright Mu-chan, you're going to help me get those bells," Naruto told her and she gave a grinning salute. "Come on," he ordered and she followed after him into the forest.

"Why must we find this monkey?"

"Because he has the bells, and I need to become a genin if I'm going to go anywhere," Sasuke answered his Sekirei. Tsukiumi nodded before she stopped with her Ashikabi. "Would you do the honors?" he asked her and she nodded with a smirk.

"Water celebration!" Tsukiumi shouted throwing her hands out. And a blast of water, pushed the trees away from them, making a clearing. With a wide eye was Kakashi who was reading his book. "I found the monkey Sasuke-kun,"

"Good job Tsukiumi…" Sasuke smirked as he stepped forward and glared at Kakashi. "He's a jounin, and with me taking him on without Naruto, I need you to jump in when you can,"

"Aye," Tsukiumi nodded.

"You know, this is not how I pictured you," Kakashi muttered earning a raised brow from Sasuke. "You're different than I thought…not by much though,"

"You mean me being a broody emo arrogant ass? Hn, the dobe isn't the only one who is good at masking appearances," Sasuke said with a larger smirk earning a surprised look from Kakashi. "Plus it helps when you have someone who loves you unconditionally by your side, no matter what," Sasuke added.

Tsukiumi blushed lightly, a look of adoration on her face. Sasuke glanced back at his Sekirei, feeling her joy from his statement. Turning back to Kakashi he readied himself.

"Hmm, I guess that does help huh?" Kakashi hummed with a shrug. He raised a brow when Sasuke was now in front of him throwing a fist at him. Deflecting it, he then blocked the kick to his head. Sasuke flipped himself so he was now on the other side. He landed a successful hard kick to Kakashi, even though it was blocked, it still stunned him.

Sasuke reached for the bells at his side, but Kakashi batted his hand away before hopping back. "Tsukiumi," his Sekirei merely nodded as she sent a thick water arrow at Kakashi which he dodged, but not without receiving a knee to the face from Sasuke.

"Musubi!"

"Hai Naruto-sama!" Musubi chirped as she appeared before Kakashi and kneed him in the gut as he was still airborne. Kakashi gasped, feeling his ribs crack from the attack, if not break.

Before Kakashi could go anywhere though he was suddenly wrapped up. Looking at himself he saw that he was wrapped up in chains. He followed the chains, his eyes becoming wide in surprise when he saw the chains lead up to Naruto.

"Yo, Akitsu…ya mind?" Naruto asked with a grimace on his face. The reason why was because he was having a hard time keeping the chains stabilized, let alone hold him.

"Ah, yes Naruto-sama," he heard her voice and Kakashi shivered as suddenly began to freeze.

"Put me down!"

"Fine," Hibiki grumbled as she dropped Sakura without a care. The girl huffed as she gazed upon the scene before her. Kakashi was frozen, Naruto was taking baited breaths, Sasuke was gazing at Kakashi with crossed arms, Tsukiumi was wrapped upon him, Musubi was playing with the bells, Akitsu was gazing at Naruto and the twins were just waiting.

"Alright…you guys win," Kakashi muttered, seemingly annoyed by this. "Mind getting me out of here? I don't need to end up sick," he chuckled. Naruto nodded before he nodded to Musubi who smashed the ice easily. Kakashi shuddered before he gazed upon the genin.

"So, what are you going to do with the bells?" he asked with a raised brow. Naruto asked for the bells which Musubi handed to him. He then glanced at Sasuke with a raised brow and he nodded. Naruto gave his own nod, before he tossed them to Sakura.

"She can have them," Naruto said, earning shocked looks from the Sekirei, Kakashi and Sakura. "It's obvious that Sakura did absolutely nothing, because she has no skills to speak of," Naruto muttered. He then gave the girl a glance before rolling his eyes.

"She is the weak link of this team. And I don't have time to be playing ninja, between your ass being late, and her just being a bitchy fan girl…it's too much. If I have to go to the academy to get a better teammate and sensei…whatever," Naruto waved carelessly.

"I'm in the same boat," Sasuke added. "I have goals, being on a team with half it's members being less than irritates me. I have enough irritation thank you, I don't need anymore," Sasuke added and Kakashi frowned.

"So what are you saying?" Kakashi asked with a raised brow. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before they turned and started walking, their Sekirei following them.

"We're saying we'll try our luck…hopefully next time we'll get better results," Naruto answered and Sakura was shocked by this as was Kakashi.

"Talk to the hokage if you want…I don't care," Sasuke added.

"Neither do I," Naruto agreed. And just like that, the two continued on.

And they didn't look back.


	19. Golden Ashikabi Ch 5

**Chapter V**

"So you are a friend of Naruto-san's then?"

Sasuke gave a light nod as he regarded the beautiful purple haired landlady that poured him a cup of tea. Sitting directly on his left was his Sekirei who sipped her tea rather slowly. Directly sitting across from Sasuke was Naruto, who had Akitsu by his side.

The other three were helping Miya with dinner. Apparently Tsukiumi had inspired the three in acting as Naruto's wives and perform wifely duties…this caused Naruto to simply blush lightly at the thought. Akitsu however, simply would learn when she could being alone with Miya.

"Well welcome to Maison Izumo then," Miya smiled warmly and Sasuke nodded giving a light bow as did Tsukiumi. "Would you like to stay for dinner? There will be enough for everyone,"

Sasuke looked towards Tsukiumi who gave a light shrug and Sasuke nodded, "Yes, thank you for your offer Miya-san," Sasuke thanked her with another light bow. Miya nodded with a giggle.

"You are welcome. Now, I will leave you two to your meeting then," Miya said as she then left, sliding the door closed behind her. Naruto finished sipping on his tea before he set it down and gazed at Sasuke.

"Alright Teme, so what's up?" Naruto asked and Sasuke released a breath before he frowned at Naruto.

"How long have you had your Sekirei?" he asked and Naruto looked towards Akitsu before shrugging.

"Since graduation night. You?" he returned and Sasuke gave a light nod before he spoke.

"A month maybe…she's been rather…" Sasuke wrinkled his nose before he gave his answer. "Pleasant to have around,"

"Really? It seems Teme is finally opening up then, always wondered why you seemed more vehement dealing with your fans," Naruto chuckled earning a snort from the Uchiha's Sekirei.

"It's the damn bond…you know of it right?" Sasuke figured and Naruto nodded. "Tsukiumi has been watching me since I winged her, and every time she sees them…"

"Her anger rises and affects the bond, making you angry with them as well. Yeah, well at least you got one to deal with. The only one who doesn't give me much grief is Akitsu-chan here," Naruto smiled earning a light blush from his Sekirei.

"Thou regret winging them?" Tsukiumi finally spoke with a slight narrow of the eyes. Naruto shook his head.

"Of course not, I care for them I do…but I haven't really gotten used to…well, waking up with girls on my body," Naruto admitted. Akitsu blinked before she turned to her Ashikabi but said nothing. "So, is that all you wanted to know?"

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "I actually want to know what you plan on doing about this," the Uchiha informed and Naruto raised a brow.

"I plan on destroying this stupid game," he said simply. "And I'm going to kick Minaka's ass too," Naruto declared. Sasuke gave a light chuckle as he shook his head.

"I see…well, it seems we are on the same page somewhat," Sasuke informed and Naruto gazed at him to elaborate. "At first…I didn't care about no damn Sekirei plan, I wanted to kill Itachi…I still do…" he started before glancing to Tsukiumi.

"But…then she grew on me. I don't know how, or why, but she did. As I thought about it more…I realized how stupid this game is. If my own Sekirei grew on me of all people…then there is no telling what other Sekirei grew on their Ashikabi's as well," Sasuke paused as he shook his head.

"Breaking those bonds…it pisses me off and think of Itachi," Sasuke said briskly. "I originally thought I was the only Ashikabi…but I know there is more, you being one of them,"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, I had a run in with a few Sekirei not that long ago. So now that you are an Ashikabi, I know there are definitely others out there…" he muttered before he looked into Sasuke's eyes. "So where does this leave us?"

Both Sekirei looked at their Ashikabi then at each other. Sasuke was silent as he sipped on his tea and Naruto followed suit. Once he removed it from his lips, Sasuke remained silent for a few more moments.

"Well, just seeing how this conversation is going…I know for damn sure that this may be the real Naruto Uzumaki…" he smirked, then shrugged. "Or it could be an act," Naruto raised a brow. "So…which is it?"

Naruto gave a light snort as he answered the teen. "I don't know Sasuke…why don't you tell me? What do you see when you look at me?" Naruto challenged and Sasuke raised a brow.

It was silent and the tension was thick for a few minutes, the two having a glaring match. It was hard for the Sekirei to read their Ashikabi's emotions as they glared at the other.

But then, Sasuke gave out a chuckle. "Well then it looks like I received my answer," he nodded his head. Tsukiumi looked confused as she regarded her Ashikabi with slight irritation.

"What art thou talking about? What answer hast thou received?" she demanded and Sasuke shook his head, sipping on his tea earning a huff and a pout from the woman.

"Pay it no mind Tsukiumi, just know that Naruto and whatever future Sekirei he gathers are allies until told otherwise…by me of course," Sasuke informed. Tsukiumi blinked and gave a sigh with a nod.

"Aye husband," she replied with. Sasuke gave another nod before he returned to Naruto who seemed amused.

"What are we going to do about this whole genin team thing? I didn't expect you to actually walk away," Sasuke said and Naruto waved it off.

"Psh, I'm not worried about that. After doing some thinking…I realized that I could never have the life I wanted without becoming a shinobi first. My condition wouldn't allow it," Naruto shook his head Sasuke raised a brow.

"Condition? What condition dost Naruto-san hast?" Tsukiumi wondered but upon feeling a hand on her thigh she looked to see Sasuke shake his head.

"There is no point in asking as he will not tell you. I don't even know, but I know he has it," Sasuke informed and Tsukiumi seemed satisfied by this. As long as she was not kept out of the loop then it would be fine. Though seeing the slight confused look from Naruto's Sekirei, she knew that her sister Sekirei didn't know either. "Go on," Sasuke allowed.

"The condition I have forces me to be a ninja to Konoha…it's always has been. The only thing that will keep me from being a ninja, is death or running away," Naruto informed before sighing. "And right now, I'm not in the mood for either. I don't plan on dying and I don't have the necessary material to run away successfully,"

Sasuke understood. His condition was the same way in a sense. I.E that he was the last male Uchiha in the village, meaning he held the Sharingan and repopulate his clan. Though he had no desire to be Konoha's breeding toy.

"So basically the Hokage will force you to be a genin if he has too...correct?" Sasuke guessed and Naruto nodded. "Hmm, so what action do you think he will take?"

Naruto hummed before speaking. "Well, there are a number of things the old man could do. One of them being he simply pushes us forward as a team, this being the most likely. Another would simply kick out Sakura and leave us with Kakashi. The third would simply apply us to another team individually or together," Naruto listed before he sighed

"Etcetera etcetera," Naruto waved. "But I bet by the end of tonight, or tomorrow morning we will be informed of what is going on," Naruto then shrugged, "Give or take a few days,"

"Hmm, any suggestions till then?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged as he sipped his tea glancing to Akitsu. Sasuke then glanced to his own Sekirei before looking towards Naruto again due to him speaking.

"Well, I don't know about you…but I'm going to train with and get to know the girls. Their pretty helpful in that regard," Naruto smiled causing Akitsu to blush slightly at the praise.

"Ah…useful," she whispered and Naruto smiled towards his Sekirei before he looked towards Sasuke and Tsukiumi.

"So…I've been wondering…" Naruto started out with a mutter. Tilting his head a bit, he gave a thoughtful frown, "How in the world did you wing a Sekirei? I never thought someone of actual importance would react to you teme,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Tsukiumi gave a huff before she processed the compliment before smirking lightly. "Don't go any further…we met completely on accident…" Sasuke grumbled and Naruto blinked in surprise.

Seeing his friend wouldn't elaborate he looked towards his Sekirei who simply gave a nod. "Before my winging I was having a battle with the guardian of Sekirei, Homura. Our battle was rather…tame. However while on a roof, I slipped and fell…"

"Landing right on top of me," Sasuke sighed. "Our lips met and everything…thus she became my Sekirei…even though I didn't want her," he grumbled and Tsukiumi gave him a strong nudge which he rubbed his elbow too.

"Wait…so she didn't react to you or nothing? Then how do you even know if she's supposed to be _your_ Sekirei?" Naruto wondered with slightly narrowed eyes and Sasuke huffed again.

"She is my Sekirei dobe. She only fell on me because I was having troubled sleep due to dreaming of her wanting to kill me. If I was normal don't you think I would have seen her coming?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Aye…and I only slipped and fell because I was reacting at the time…he was nearby. But before I could kill him, I took notice of Homura and declared a battle…as that fire throwing Sekirei is my rival…next to another Sekirei," Tsukiumi explained, though the last comment was a mutter.

Naruto and Akitsu gazed at them before the former started laughing. "Wow…well it seems you've gotten comfortable with her then, congrats bud," Naruto grinned earning a wave from Sasuke though there was a small smile on his lips.

Tsukiumi once again felt satisfaction over their bond and knew Naruto was the source. Looking back towards her Ashikabi then Naruto she gained a confused look on her face followed by annoyance.

"Excuse me!" Tsukiumi spoke up getting their attention. "But I politely demand what is thy relationship with thou two?" the Sekirei stated. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other then Tsukiumi before saying in a serious tone…

"We were lovers once,"

This caused Tsukiumi jaw to drop a massive blush on her face. Even Akitsu looked somewhat affected by this as she was blinking rapidly, and from what they heard in the kitchen…

"MIYA! Now I'm all dirty!" Hikari complained from the kitchen.

Miya must have slipped or something.

"Wha-wha…What dost thou mean thou were lovers once?!" Tsukiumi demanded as she stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. That's when Naruto broke out laughing, and Sasuke chuckled lightly. "What is so funny?!"

"C'mon Tsukiumi-san!" Naruto laughed out as he sat up straight. "D-do you really think I'd sleep with this teme? I mean look at him! He's a dude! I'm surrounded by busty chicks!" Naruto stated as gestured to Akitsu's chest, causing her to blush lightly.

"For what reason do I have in even kissing this guy?" Naruto pointed to Sasuke. "Maybe if he was actually a girl, then I could see that. But he's a dude! Sorry, others might swing that way, all power to them, but this ain't no Yaoi!"

Tsukiumi released a breath of relief before she smacked Sasuke on the back of the head. Though, he didn't complain as he saw it coming.

"But to answer your question…we have the same pain…" Naruto said in more serious tone that was way more believable than his last one. Tsukiumi looked between the two to see they were gazing at each other, but Naruto continued. "Until a few minutes ago…we were iffy on our friendship," Naruto admitted and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, however our relationship as rivals was strong and still is. But it's because of our pain…that we can even consider ourselves rivals…friends," Sasuke stated and Tsukiumi hummed before nodding.

"Aye…I understand then. I too share a similar bond…and because of that bond, we vowed we would fight till we art the last two Sekirei," Tsukiumi then gave a small smile, "And then we would battle to determine who is the strongest Sekirei,"

Naruto merely gazed at Sasuke who gave a light shrug. ' _Well I hope it doesn't come to that_ ,' he thought to himself as he sipped his tea.

Suddenly the door slid open and an excited Musubi walked out behind Miya. "We finished dinner Naruto-sama!" the girl cheered with a fist pump. Her stomach then grumbled loudly earning a eye brow twitch from her Ashikabi.

Miya giggled as she set down the food. Naruto took notice of Hikari and the stain she had on her shirt. The girl had an irate look on her face and he had a small smile, "Ne, Hikari-chan, why don't you sit next to me tonight?"

"Aw! I wanted to sit next to Naruto-sama," Musubi pouted and Hibiki gave a small pout as well. Hikari however grinned excitedly as she sat down beside her Ashikabi, rather close as well.

"Well Mu-chan, you sat by me earlier remember? Tomorrow Hibiki will set next to me…in fact I even came up with a schedule," Naruto stated as he thought about it as Miya sat down herself, Uzume and Kagari coming to sit down not long after.

"Breakfast Hibiki-chan will sit next to me, Lunch Musubi-chan will sit, and dinner leaves Hikari-chan…" Naruto then looked towards Akitsu before shrugging, "An due to Akitsu-chan being first she'll always sit next to me,"

"Ah…thank you," Akitsu nodded slowly a small smile on her lips. Musubi pouted for a few more moments before her cheery demeanor set back in place. Hibiki simply nodded, satisfied with it.

As everyone started eating and conversation was made, Tsukiumi couldn't help but keep glancing towards a quiet Kagari, whispering to herself. "Thou doth look familiar…" she said quietly and Kagari glanced towards her before looking away, causing her to hum.

Feeling herself nudged she tore her gaze away to give it to her Ashikabi who shook his head. Tsukiumi glanced towards Kagari once more and nodded her head and listened in on the conversation, which was an excited Musubi telling Uzume and Miya what happened during the test.

As Sasuke and Tsukiumi ate, they both noticed how Uzume was gazing at Naruto who was simply focused on his food. The flushed cheeks, the adoring gaze, the half paying attention to Musubi's story…it was as if the girl was crushing on Naruto. Sasuke only assumed this because he saw Hinata do it all the time. Tsukiumi only guessed the girl was a Sekirei and was reacting to her husbands blond friend.

Dinner was pleasant with the two guests, who enjoyed dinner greatly. They thanked Miya before she and Naruto invited them over anytime. Naruto even set up a training day between his friend before the two left, however before Sasuke left, he warned Naruto about Uzume.

This left the blond on the porch blinking as the Uchiha and his Sekirei returned back to the Uchiha compound. As he watched them he noticed how Sasuke didn't push Tsukiumi away when she smothered his arm with her bust. "Damn, I bet she lets him lay into her whenever," Naruto muttered.

"What was that Naruto-san?" Miya asked behind him with that overly sweet smile. Naruto paled lightly, but it was mostly out of embarrassment rather than fear.

"Huh? Oh nothing Miya, um…I'm gonna go…do something, later!" Naruto waved as he ran away, only leaving a trail of dust. Miya giggled to herself as she gazed after the departing guests before returning inside.

"Naruto-sama! Can I wash your back?!" Musubi pleaded with a grin. Naruto hummed before shaking his head, causing her to visibly deflate.

"Not right now Mu-chan, I need to get on these dishes. But once I'm done, sure," Naruto smiled and she cheered. He patted her on the head earning a giggle before he headed to the kitchen.

Miya smiled upon seeing the interaction before she headed to the kitchen to see that Hibiki had already started. Slightly pouting that she wouldn't be able to at least help in someway, she allowed the blond Ashikabi to spend some time with his second quiet Sekirei.

Naruto hummed as he washed a dish, seemingly in concentration. Hibiki glanced towards her Ashikabi before she spoke up, "Thank you…" she told him quietly. Naruto didn't stop but he did look at her with a confused look.

"For what Hibiki-chan?" he asked and Hibiki gave a small smile, and a light blush on her cheeks.

"For winging me…and Hikari…you didn't have too but you did," she told him and he blinked. "At first…Hikari and I thought we would find our Ashikabi right away…like he would be right there waiting for us," she started and he simply listened.

"But then…after a few months…we realized that we might not find our Ashikabi. We were so tempted and lonely that we figured any random person on the street would do…but…"

"You figured you deserved better?" he asked and she nodded her head. He passed her the next dish which she started to rinse and dry, before speaking.

"Hikari was becoming irritable…and I was too. Out of anger, we started hunting down unwinged Sekirei…so they wouldn't feel the same pain we did. Hence why we were after Musubi," Hibiki stated. "Hikari and I thought we would either not find an Ashikabi…or be stuck with a perverted Ashikabi…"

"I'm not perverted am I?" he asked genuinely and Hibiki frowned shaking her head.

"No, you're not…" she grumbled and he looked at her confused. Seeing that he was she explained, "Well Naruto-sama…it's just that…besides the few hugs you give us…you don't show much affection…physically at least," 

"Huh? So you want me groping on you all the time?" he wondered even more confused and Hibiki shook her head.

"Of course not, because even I would get annoyed with that. But…what I'm saying is…" she paused before huffing and turning to him. She grabbed his collar and pulled him in, giving him a searing kiss; their wings emerging from their backs.

Caught by surprise, Hibiki was able to slip her tongue in and gently caress his own before sucking and biting on his bottom lip. After a few more moments she pulled away, a light blush on her cheeks while Naruto looked stunned.

Smiling softly, Hibiki grabbed his hand and placed on her left breast, causing him to actually blush now. Why? Because he could feel the soft flesh through her shirt and the nipple that was starting to harden.

"Do you feel that Naruto-sama?" Hibiki asked and Naruto gave a slow nod. "That's my heart beat…and it only beats for you, Naruto-sama. When you die, I die…" she revealed and he looked surprised by this. She only gave a nod.

"Yes Naruto-sama…our lives are connected even this way. However…you will continue to live if I die…which is the wish of a Sekirei…for our Ashikabi to keep living," Hibiki stated in a somewhat serious tone before smiling.

"I enjoy your touch Naruto-sama…it fills my heart with joy and I get aroused. My body is yours…all you have to do is ask, and I will oblige," Hibiki told him and he gave another slow nod. "This my love for you…as _your_ Sekirei…please let me give it,"

Naruto was still speechless, as he gazed into they dark eyes of this beautiful woman before him. He knew that every Sekirei he came across, which was his and Sasuke's not to mention that Era girl, and even that Taizen guy was handsome in a way…either way…they were beautiful. But there was something about _his_ Sekirei that made them more beautiful than Sasuke's or any other Sekirei.

In the back of his mind, he could feel his bond with Hibiki. He could feel the love and joy she had for him and only him. The mere fact that he was even standing beside her made her heart swell…was this what she meant? Was this really love? Or was this adoration?

Up until now…he always assumed so. I mean, besides himself…who would love him? He was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, he wasn't all that cute because girls ignored him for Sasuke…yeah he was smart but his surface of his personality was a distraction…there were other reasons too…so who would love him?

"I would…and I do," Hibiki stated causing him to look surprised. "We all do, Hikari, Musubi, Akitsu…we love you Naruto-sama. And we only want to love you and be with you. We will fight for you so we can reach the higher sky above…and be together forever," Hibiki smiled.

' _Damn she lays it on thick_ ,' he thought to himself but his eyes never left hers. He then frowned, "But what if I'm not good enough? What if I can't protect you or the others. I don't want you guys fighting for me, I don't want you to die for me,"

"Then we will become stronger," Hibiki smiled, causing him to look confused. "If we become strong, stronger than any Sekirei…then we can't lose. Stronger than we were yesterday…I believe that will keep us together," Hibiki suggested.

Naruto closed his eyes and released a breath. This was feeling like it would be too much. All he wanted was to raise money to take care of himself, leave the village and live his life in relative peace. But now…he was stuck in this game…with these girls. While he didn't regret them…he simply regret how this turned out.

He blamed Minaka.

Now here he was…evicted from his apartment that he called home-a crappy home, but home- in another house that was nice, with a even nicer beautiful landlady, and four girls that would do anything he asked them too. Even if it put their lives on the line.

He had to protect them. He needed to protect them. He wasn't sure if it was this bond that was messing with him…but, they chose him. They reacted to him-even if Akitsu didn't actually react, but she still wanted him- he didn't force them, they chose him. Therefore they were his responsibility…and he needed to protect them.

But in order to protect them…he needed to get stronger. With one good punch from Taizen he fell, and was out cold for days. If he wanted to protect them he had to be stronger than that…he needed to be strong enough to actually take on a Sekirei and win! Power! That's what he needed, that's what he craved. He craved power, and desired to protect…to protect…..

To protect _**his**_ Sekirei…

"Stronger than I was yesterday…" he whispered to himself. Naruto then focused back on Hibiki before he moved his hands up to grip her face. "…and love my Sekirei, everyday," he whispered before he pulled her into another kiss which she returned.

The kiss this time was more mutual, with more spark. Their tongues slowly dancing with each other while their bodies were pushed up against another. Naruto then sucked and bit on Hibiki's lip while she ran her fingers through his hair.

The two wanted to go farther, but it was Naruto who stopped them, pulling away, though pressing his forehead against hers. "Later Hibiki-chan…I don't want Miya on my ass ttebayo,"

Hibiki gave an understanding nod with a smile. "Hai, Naruto-sama," she returned but just because the two gave each other one last kiss before returning to the dishes.

"Mou! Naruto-sama took too long," Musubi pouted as she had finished drying off just as Naruto came in too take his bath. He gave an apologizing grin before pulling her in for a tight hug which made her give a light squeal. "N-naruto-sama?"

Hearing the slight quiver in her voice Naruto pulled away with a frown. "Ah, I'm sorry Musubi…I just figured that…" he was silenced when Musubi leaned up and met her lips with his…their wings emerging. Musubi then pulled away and smiled brightly at her Ashikabi.

"Musubi likes Naruto-sama's touch!" She told him. She then started giggling, "They make Musubi feel all warm and tingly! We can touch more right Naruto-sama?!" she asked and Naruto gave a slow nod, before smiling.

"Yeah Mu-chan, whenever you want…now you go get ready for bed, we're getting up early for some training," he told her and she fist pumped before kissing her Ashikabi once again and leaving.

"Damn," Naruto shook his head before he disrobed and walked into the bathhouse. Heading for the bath he sunk himself into the water and moaned as his aches started to leave his body.

' _I'm going to have to come up with a new training regime…_ ' he muttered inwardly, simply focused on his thoughts. ' _Maybe I can ask Miya if she has any suggestions…_ ' he hummed.

' **What about that spandex wearing buffoon you met awhile back…remember the training he offered you?** ' Kurama reminded and Naruto hummed.

' _Oh yeah! How could I forget about such a traumatizing experience? That's a good idea Kurama! It's good thing I keep you around huh?_ ' Naruto teased with a grin earning grumbles.

' **Brat…you have a guest** ,'

' _Is it Miya?!'_ Naruto hoped excitedly as he became aware of his surroundings.

' **Get over it kid, she's way out of your league** ,'

' _Oi! I still have a chance! It may be a 1% chance but I'm counting on that 1%!'_ Naruto countered earning a shake of the head from Kurama.

' _ **Kid has four damn hot babes and he's worried about one? Baka**_ **,** ' Kurama thought to himself as he cut of the connection.

"Yo bro you don't mind if I bathe with you do ya?" Uzume asked as she came in, only wearing a towel. Naruto blinked but shook his head, returning to his thoughts. The woman smiled as she slipped into the bath after taking off her towel.

Giving a relaxed sigh she hummed quietly to herself before looking over to Naruto who had his eyes closed, almost as if he was sleep. Just looking at him brought a blush to her features, and she was getting aroused too…it also didn't help that her crest was starting to burn.

"So how are you handling this whole Sekirei thing?" Uzume wondered, wanting to strike up conversation. Naruto peeked an eye open before giving a shrug.

"Besides that I have four hot girls wanting me to sex them down? It's stupid," Naruto muttered earning a uneasy chuckle from Uzume. "I mean, the game…not the Sekirei in particular,"

"Oh, I get ya," Uzume nodded. And Naruto himself gave a nod before sighing, putting his arms back and leaning back, showing her his highly toned defined chest. Making her drool lightly.

"It pisses me off knowing that there is someone out there that thinks it's a game to forge bonds only to break them. I mean, Sekirei might not be human but their not tools. And that's basically how he is making them…I swear, when I see Minaka…I'm going to kill him," Naruto declared confidently.

"But…aren't you worried about the people that might stop you? Or even take away your Sekirei?" Uzume brought up and Naruto shook his head, a smile on his lips.

"Nope! Because my Sekirei are strong…and they will get stronger…as will I. As long as you keep getting stronger…you can't lose. I'm going to help my girls, they are going to help me…so we can be together…as long as we can," Naruto whispered but she still heard him.

Uzume was now panting, her crest flaring up really badly. Naruto looked towards her to see she got out, and headed over to the stools. "You okay Uzume?" he asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine!" Uzume told him with a grin. He watched her dump water on her back, noticing it was cool water. His brow raised when he saw the Sekirei crest on her back glowing.

"Uzume…" he called and she turned to him with curious eyes. "Are you reacting?" this caused her to freeze up then look away. "You are, aren't you?" he figured and she sighed.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry…its not my fault it's just…"

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked cutting her off. Uzume nearly fell off the stool as Naruto was right beside her, kneeling.

"Um…because you don't want any more Sekirei right? I mean…I've seen how you act with them. You care for them but…don't you see them as a bother?" Uzume guessed, speaking in labored breaths.

Naruto frowned, giving it some thought. "No…I see them…as a sign," he answered earning confused eyes. "A sign that change is coming…fast," he smiled. "My whole life…I've only had two people to count on. Me, and my best friend Kurama…" Naruto revealed.

"I wanted a simple life ya know? Get enough money and leave the village, live the rest of my life in peace. Maybe marry a girl, have a few kids…nothing too big," he shrugged. He then smiled as he rested a hand on her cheek. "Then I met Akitsu-chan…and Musubi, then Hikari and Hibiki…I moved into this beautiful house with Miya and you…Kagari too but he's not around much..." Naruto chuckled.

Uzume's eyes became half lidded as she leaned into his touch. "I guess in a way…change has already come…and though it was unexpected…and I'm still a bit nervous and unsure…the best option…" he then leaned closer to her lips as did she. "Would be to welcome it,"

"R-right…" Uzume said in agreement. "N-naruto-kun…c-can you be my Ashikabi…please?" she pleaded and Naruto smiled as his lips neared hers, nearly touching.

"If that's what you want…Uzume-chan,"

And thus upon their lips meeting, a bright light took place in the bathhouse. Due to this bright light, Naruto and Uzume were bonded together…as Ashikabi and Sekirei.

So when Naruto woke up the next morning he was not surprised too see that he was being smothered and held down by his Sekirei.

Being the smallest of the group, height and chest wise, Hibiki laid atop of him while Akitsu claimed his left arm and Musubi his right. Hikari laid in between him and Akitsu towards his waist and Uzume between him and Musubi.

But not only was he being covered by his Sekirei, he found out he was also in compromising positions that would only cause Miya to go Hannya on him should she decide to come wake them.

For example, due to Akitsu snuggled closely to him, his arm was wrapped around her…though his hand was directly on the bare flesh of her plump ass. This told him she was not wearing panties…not that he cared. Honestly it was quite kinky and hot. If she wasn't comfortable wearing panties…who was he to force her?

Musubi on the other hand, her boobs were right in front of his face if her turned his head, and her hand was down his shirt, feeling on his chest. Not to mention he could see her nipples poking out of her shirt while she drooled.

His other hand, somehow was down Uzume's shirt, right into her cleavage…allowing him to feel the soft mounds of his newest Sekirei; not to mention her hand was shot up his pant-short leg, her hand directly on his crotch. Hibiki was laying atop of him, however her hand was down into his pants, her hand too on his package.

Funny enough, Hikari also had her hand up his other pant-short leg…it was funny because all three of their hands were on him…but no hand overlapped the other…he could feel each fifteen fingers, and he praised Kami that they weren't squeezing hard if at all.

So, despite all of this…he was quite comfortable. With Akitsu's cool breath on his neck due to her nuzzling, and Musubi's boobs as an extra pillow, Naruto turned his head and laid on her and closed his eyes.

But…he opened them again as something felt…off. Like he was being watched…and whoever was watching was amused…meaning it was not Miya. Turning his and looking "up" his right eye twitched as he saw the smug looking expression of that damn pug.

"Rise and shine cupcake," Pakkun grinned in that gravely voice that did not match his appearance…if only slightly.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!?" Naruto whispered harshly. Pakkun merely snorted. "Hell…how did you get past Miya?!"

"Who said he did?"

Instantly feeling danger, he slowly turned his head to entrance of the door to see a creepy looking Miya. Her beautiful hair shadowing her eye area, while her eyes glowed red and there was a creepy sadistic grin on her lips while she held up a kitchen knife.

And seemingly almost out of habit, Uzume tensed, and due to tensing, the once soft grip she had on his balls became hard earning whimpering groan from the teen. Uzume then blinked the sleep out of her eyes to look at Miya and she paled.

"M-miya, h-hey, good m-morning…w-what are y-you doing with that k-knife?" Uzume stuttered out a greeting. Miya gave a giggle as she began making chopping motions, making Naruto fear for his manhood. But despite his urge to get up…he couldn't!

"You know Naruto-san…Uzume-chan…Illicit acts are forbidden in Maison Izumo," Miya told them and sweat began to roll down Naruto and Uzume's comical expression. Pakkun looked amused though he too was a bit affected by the dark purple miasma surrounding the landlady.

"Y-you're right Miya! We're sorry! I'm sorry! Just please b-back away from me w-with that…" Naruto was cut off as his fear only grew due to Miya stalking towards them slowly, still giggling.

"MMMIIIYYA~~AAHGHH~!"

"Ufufu, maybe next time you will be wary of your sleep positions," Miya giggled as she along with her tenants sat down at the dinner table. Each one of them, including Pakkun, sans Kagari had lumps on their heads. Though Naruto and Uzume had lumps on their heads and a lump eye not to mention swollen lips and a bandage on their cheeks.

"I won't do it again Miya~" Musubi whined as she winced at touching her lump.

"Yeah, especially if your not going to give us any warning," Hikari muttered with her sister nodding in agreement.

"Ah…" Akitsu said slowly, rubbing her own head as she sat by her recovering Ashikabi. "Yes," she finished with a nod. Kagari gave a chuckle as he looked on amusement, especially since Pakkun too had a lump as he sat on the middle of the table.

"Now, Pakkun-san…mind explaining why Scum-san had you sneak into my home and bother my tenants?" Miya asked, her smile being just a bit too sweet, but not enough to bring the Hannya out.

Hearing this made Naruto perk up, "Wait, you know Tardy ass?" Miya blinked before putting a hand to her chin and giving it some thought. "You know, Cyclops? Where's a mask, has a stupid hair cut with grey hair like an old man…" he listed but she was still thinking. With a deadpan expression he finished off with… "Reads porn…"

"Oh! You mean Kakashi Hatake," Miya smiled. Naruto nodded and she gave a giggle. "Why, yes I do have the misfortune of knowing Scum-san," Miya told him and Naruto gave a nod.

"Huh, small world…so what does Scum-baka want?" Naruto wondered as he turned to Pakkun. The pug had his usual frown before he spoke.

"He wants you to head over to memorial…it's important," Pakkun then gave a salute before he dispelled. Naruto gave a sigh before scratching his head.

"Alright then, Hikari, Hibiki, you guys will come with me just in case Cyclops tries something. Musubi Akitsu, you will stay here and help Miya with breakfast. Uzume…" Naruto looked towards his newest Sekirei to she was waiting for orders… "Hmm, I guess you can come too," he shrugged and she smiled.

Naruto then turned towards Miya, "Miya, you think that after breakfast we can get some training in?" he asked and she blinked before giving a nod with a smile. "Great! Alright, lets go then!"

Getting up, Naruto rushed back to the room. His Sekirei sighed before they followed along, all getting ready to start the day.

When Naruto and his girls arrived to the memorial, he noticed Sasuke and Tsukiumi right away. The two boys gave a nod to each other before Sasuke smirked and nodded to the left. Turning Naruto raised a brow when he saw Sakura.

Deciding to ignore the pink haired girl, he turned forward to see that Kakashi was standing in front of the memorial stone. The teen simply waited till they would be addressed which wasn't long.

"I'm surprised you actually showed up," Kakashi finally spoke before he turned to them. Naruto simply gave a shrug and Kakashi sighed. "Alright here's the deal, I talked with the Hokage last night…and he's decided to keep you three as a team,"

Both Naruto and Sasuke glanced towards Sakura who had a frown on her face. "Before you two say anything…the Hokage had decided to take some measures with Sakura…she will be apprenticed under someone who will break that fan girl out of her…"

"So you mean she will be taught how not to be useless?" Hikari spoke up earning a glare from Sakura but it was ignored. Kakashi gave a shrug.

"In a sense…yeah. Because of this, there will be a month before we are truly assembled as a team. During this month, I will be training all three of you. However since Sakura needs to get broken in…I will be focusing on you two mostly," Kakashi informed.

Naruto shrugged, "If that's it…can we go home now? You made me skip breakfast and I don't want to piss of Miya," Naruto muttered. Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Yes yes…be ready for training tomorrow afternoon though, Sasuke…meet me at training ground 7 in an hour," Kakashi ordered and the two boys nodded. "Sakura, you know where to go, yes?"

The girl gave a sigh, "Yes Kakashi-sensei," Sakura muttered. Kakashi gave one last nod before he dismissed them. Naruto gave a mock salute to Sasuke before he and his girls walked off.

"Come on, I don't want to miss real training."


	20. Golden Ashikabi Ch 6

**Chapter VI**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and stared blankly at the sleeping face of Musubi who was drooling. He blinked before he shifted his head to see Hikari on the other side of him, however she wasn't drooling and looked quite at peace. He loved watching her sleep in particular as she didn't have her usual mid scowl on her face.

He did his usual morning routine and substituted himself with a clone, who was more than happy to be smothered in varying sizes of breasts. Naruto ran his hand through his hair sleepily and glanced to the clock to see it was nearing six. In complete silence he left the room, heading to the bathroom.

Opening the door he was caught by surprise when he ran into somebody that was coming out, the two of them slipped and fell down into the bathroom with Naruto landing on top of them. "Ow my head," the person muttered before she opened her eyes which widened in surprise before joy took over. "Ah! Good morning Naruto-kun!" Uzume smiled happily.

"U-uzme-chan," Naruto called as he gazed into her large brown eyes. A smile came over his face before he claimed his Sekirei's lips, causing her to moan. Her wings erupted from her back, spreading across the floor; neither of them paid attention to it as she wrapped her arms around him, widening her mouth so he could suck on her tongue while her breasts pressed against his bare chest.

"N-naruto-kun!" She breathed quietly as he removed himself from her mouth for a mere moment so he could pull on her lip. The girl wanted so much more, but it wasn't possible at the moment, "M-miya, we have to stop before Miya catches us," she told her Ashikabi who stopped and gave a sigh. The blond fought against his lust so he could get off his Sekirei who released him.

Once he was off, he helped her up, giving a good view of his boner. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I just know how you are when Miya catches us," she apologized with a frown. Naruto however lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly, making her toes curl a bit. Pulling away she looked at him in slight confusion.

"You don't need to apologize Uzume-chan, you're completely right, thank you," he smiled softly, making her heart pound. She gripped his hand, placing it on her chest allowing him to feel her heart beat.

"You feel that right?" she asked and he gave a nod. She smiled at him brightly, pecking his lips, "It is always like that when I'm around you, Naruto-kun," Uzume told him and he nodded with a smile before kissing her once more, though this time a bit deeper.

He pulled away with a soft smile, brushing her hair back, "Go wake your sisters, it's time to start the day," he told her. She nodded her head before kissing his cheek and walking off, and he watched after her. He gave a sigh before frowning and closing the door behind him so he could fully wake up.

' _This is getting hard Kurama_ ,' Naruto muttered as he splashed water in his face. ' _I want to do so much with them intimately but I just can't, it's grating on my nerves._ '

' _ **Move out then, it's obvious the reason why you can't is the landlady**_ ,' Kurama grumbled tiredly. Naruto nodded his head but then shook it as he began to brush his teeth.

' _I can't though, I have nowhere else to live. And there is no way I can buy another apartment; they barely will accept me, its basically impossible for them to accept all of us, especially if there is more bound to come_ ,' Naruto explained. ' _I like it here, we all do…it's just Miya's damn rule!_ '

' _ **Then you need to think of a way kid, or stop complaining about it**_ ,' Kurama returned before he cut the connection. Naruto gave a grunt in response before he focused on the task at hand. Once he was done brushing his teeth, he headed for his room and opened it.

The sight he was greeted too however was all of his Sekirie naked, changing into their clothes. His eyes widened as he gazed at each one of them in their beautiful naked glory, ' _Shit_ ,' he grumbled inwardly before he was blown away from a major nosebleed, shooting towards the wall.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Maybe, next time you should knock," Miya suggested as she set breakfast down at the table. Naruto who was fully dressed simply gave a low grumble as he began eating his food, tissue stuffed in both nostrils. All of his Sekirei looked somewhat embarrassed and ashamed they somehow caused their Ashikabi pain, even if he liked what he saw. "So what is the plan today?" Miya wondered as she sat down at the head of the table.

"Well, I have a team meeting today. It's been a month since team 7 became genin so we should all be ready to work together as a team, our first mission will prove it or not," Naruto muttered as he ate his eggs. Hikari gave a snort in response as she swallowed.

"Yeah, hopefully that pink haired wench will actually be useful," she grumbled, with Hibiki nodded in agreement. She then looked towards her darling Ashikabi with a small smile, "Do you want us to go with you Naruto-sama?" she wondered.

Naruto glanced up as he noticed they were all looking at him with hopeful looks, he simply shook his head. "No, I think I will be fine on my own. Remember, you all have your own team training today with Miya. When I get back I'll test you to see if you are doing what you are supposed too," he informed. While they were a bit disappointed, they understood and simply responded with nods.

He gave them a glance before a small smile came upon his face as he looked back down at his food. The blond couldn't believe a month had passed already, he didn't even notice it. It felt like just the other day he gained his Sekirei; but as he thought about it, he could recall most of the things that happened during the month.

The constant thing was training and dates. He often trained with his Sekirei and Miya, together as a group and individually. Even Sasuke and his Sekirei was in on the training, as he saw that it was a way to grow the bond he had with the Uchiha. Though the two still grated on each others nerves, it wasn't as bad as it was previously.

His training with the twins not only increased his speed but his endurance; hell training with all his Sekirei increased his endurance. It wasn't everyday that someone could avoid lightning strikes, or take it on completely when they were too slow. Training with the twins also helped his elemental studies concerning Wind and Lightning; not to mention his relationship with the two. And though progress was still quite slow, he was helping them create even more techniques and ways of attacking, so they were so one dimensioned.

Training with Akitsu was quite fruitful in the sense of staying alive in freezing temperatures, along with his reaction time and ability to break through thick seemingly impenetrable objects. He also helped her with creation of new attacks as well, in fact she was much more easier to work with than the twins, which ticked Hikari off but she soon got over it thanks to Miya.

Uzume was somewhat difficult to train with, which often made his Sekirei a bit down. But as usual, Naruto always gave her a reassuring kiss or a soft bop to the head to make her feel better. He saw it more as a challenge when training with Uzume, but he always found ways to make himself and her stronger. She was his onslaught person, meaning that when he needed an onslaught of attacks thrown at him at a high rate so he could get to a destination, she was that person. It helped him react much faster, and it helped her attack much faster.

He in fact began helping her with hand to hand combat, and how to still be affective against long range and elemental Sekirei. Naruto just needed to find a way to use her cloth as a much stronger weapon than what it was.

Musubi was his easiest Sekirei to deal with, yet much more challenging. Since she was a fist-type Sekirei, she used Taijutsu only. With her help, she increased his Taijutsu skills to greater heights, and his endurance to physical pain. The girl was quick on her feet and packed a punch, her lessons with Miya only helped her grow more. In fact, there were some days where he would actually take lessons from Miya with Musubi. Her range of Taijutsu techniques increased drastically over the month, as he and Miya both had her learning different styles of combat which she was excited to learn.

She also helped him train her sisters in Taijutsu as well, as Naruto saw it necessary of all of his Sekirei to know Taijutsu, as there will be times where they would be forced to use hand to hand combat. He didn't expect them to be masters at it, but quite adept where they could defend themselves if need be.

Then there was his training with Miya, which was even more difficult than with his Sekirei. He swore the woman was secret sadist, as she continuously trained him. There often times she had skipped chores just to train him, which he appreciated. It was because of Miya, his sword skills were sharper than most novice sword users. He wasn't a master, but Miya assured him in a few years he would get there.

Miya also didn't have him train in sword, but in blade use as well. Originally she started him out with a ninjato, then not too long after it was a kunai. The kunai was practically his best friend and still is as his training with Miya was far from over. His skill with the trench knives he had bought when he went shopping for Miya upon first moving in, was going rather well. The woman also had him train his body, which he was sure his Sekirei appreciated very much considering most of the time he trained with his shirt off. Even he himself appreciated the change to his body.

And even still somehow with all of this training, he still found time to train his jutsu and use of Kurama's chakra. To Naruto's vast surprise, he found he could freely use all five elements which was technically unheard of. There were people who have worked up to four, but never all five. But that wasn't the case, as Kurama himself told Naruto he could. He originally thought it was just wind and fire as he learned it from the chakra paper, but that wasn't the case whatsoever.

From that point on he did his best to learn various elemental jutsu, and thanks to Kurama he had them all stored in his head, locked away in a safe place for later. But he did his best to learn the simple jutsu from noob to complete mastery, which was completely awesome. He had a few high ranked jutsu that were mastered and some that weren't, he simply saw it as an ace in the hole for when he needed it.

However right now, the most difficult thing Ninjutsu wise, was re-creating the Yondaime's Rasengan. He felt he was getting a good grasp of it, but it was still quite difficult. From he understood, his old man took three years to create and another year to master; which meant creating it with one hand and still packing a punch.

He however was still on the second step, which was blowing up a rubber ball with just his chakra. Naruto was sure he would have ran out of his money for how many rubber balls and water balloons he bought; but lucky for him, MBI was a great help when it came to funds.

It was strange honestly, one day after training he went to his room to get ready for a bath and next thing he knew Musubi was running towards him holding a scroll, saying it was for him. He didn't bother questioning the Hokage as he saw no need too inform the old man of his possession of the Rasengan. Hell the old man didn't even knew he knew who his parents were, which is completely on purpose.

Thinking about the Rasengan which was connected to the fourth hokage helped remember Kakashi who was his fathers student. His training with the man was going rather well, as he helped Naruto quite a bit with his Ninjutsu and resisting Genjutsu, even though Kurama was the reason why it didn't work on him. Kakashi also accompanied Naruto on many D-rank missions, and from what he heard, he did the same with Sasuke. Sometimes even he and Sasuke would go on a few D-rank missions together, building teamwork. The only person they didn't deal with was Sakura who they hadn't seen since becoming official Genin.

And he definitely couldn't forget about the different Sekirei battles that took place with him and his Sekirei. He usually stayed out of it, as it allowed his Sekirei to use and test their skills, but the moment he was sure his Sekirei needed help, he was in the mix automatically. Most Sekirei he fought he felt needed to be deactivated, as they were rather mean and nasty. But then there were some who he actually let go, but beat up their Ashikabi as he felt they needed an ass whooping.

He really got annoyed however when a Sekirei battle would take place in the middle of his date with one of his Sekirei. Outside of training he did his best to spend time with all of his Sekirei, as a group and individually. It was rather difficult having a harem, because sometimes his Sekirei felt he was playing favorites, there was a point in time where just about all of them were jealous of Akitsu because it seemed she spent more time with Naruto than they did.

So with Miya's help, he was able to stop playing favorites altogether, and enjoy them each in their own different unique ways. By spending time with them he learned what brought them pleasure and what annoyed them.

Musubi as always is the most simple out of them all, as she acts like more a child, but he noticed she is trying to act more mature, though progress is slow. Musubi simply likes being around him, whether it is training, doing chores, making meals or simply sitting on the porch. She enjoys it when he plays with her breasts and blows in her ear. She gets rather annoyed when he laughs at her in an amused way yet not tell her why. He isn't laughing to make fun of her, he is laughing because he finds her funny and cute.

Akitsu is just as simple as Musubi, as the woman rarely says anything. But he learned she loves it when he talks to her or pays attention to her. His favorite thing to do with Akitsu is either cuddle up with her sit down across from her and return her blank gaze, sometimes she would look away with a blush or hold his gaze with a blush. Akitsu is actually pretty shy when it comes to intimacy, but is bold enough to do intimate things with him. She enjoys it when he holds her close and kissing her; it's very hard to tell what she gets annoyed with. But he did know for sure it is when someone insults him or does him in some kind of wrong fashion. He knows she is mad when the temperature drops a few degrees.

Hibiki isn't as silent as Aktisu, but she is quiet. She is vastly different from her twin, which didn't surprise Naruto much. Hibiki likes it when she could do things for him, whether it is bringing him his food, or giving him a massage when he is tense. She really likes doing chores with him and making meals. What did surprise him about Hibiki is she is the dominate type when it comes to intimacy, she is the one who usually starts things off. While she isn't exactly rough she isn't exactly gentle either. Hibiki enjoys biting and sucking on his neck, while she really enjoys when he bites on her ear and sucks her tongue. She gets rather annoyed when one of the others cut in her time with him or he teases her.

Hikari is his most brash Sekirei and his second loudest next to Musubi. Hikari likes to argue, mostly with Musubi and with him. While it isn't intense arguments, it could be over silly things which Naruto doesn't mind arguing over. One of the topics they mostly argue over is his love for Ramen, she claims she doesn't like the delicious godly broth, but she is always the first to volunteer to make it for him. She likes to do simple things with him and be active when training isn't involved. Hikari wis the opposite of her sister and likes to be dominated, gently, roughly, it is all the same to her. She enjoys it greatly when he is the one in control, she loves it when he plays with her ass and feasts on her neck. However she does get really annoyed when he actslike a pervert which is rare, but he notices she rather enjoys it if he is able to dominate her in the process.

Uzume is his most flirtatious Sekirei yet least sexual. She doesn't exactly get jealous over him or always trying to be in his face like the others, however he has noticed that she doesn't mind being in his presence. Sometimes he gets the feeling she feels like an outcast, as if she had forced herself on him. It was then that he realized that Uzume is secretly insecure about certain things, so he has always done his best to make her feel cared for and loved, similar to his other Sekirei yet different all at the same time. Before he met Uzume, he wasn't much of a drinker, that changed when he caught her one night by herself drinking away her sorrows. Since then, he's participated in drinking games with her. Uzume also likes to shop with him, even though she is saddened and annoyed he tends to hide under his henge to shop with her. Naturally Uzume is a tease, and often teases him with sexual innuedos or with sexy outfits that she likes to model for him. She likes when he hugs her from behind, gropes her ass and suck on her bottom lip. And from what he has gathered, Uzume is quite hard to annoy or irritate as she finds the humor in almost anything and it usually concerns him how he deals with his Sekirei.

Then there was one of the most beautiful women he's ever laid eyes on, Miya. Miya to this day was still a complete mystery to him, yet he was still able to figure her out; honestly it made no sense and confused the hell out of him. He spent lots of time with Miya not only to get stronger, but to figure out just who was the landlady of Izumo inn. She was kind, sweet, polite, observant, witty and scary all at the same time. The woman was dead set on her rules, which had no problem with except just one…no sexual interaction. It fucked him up man! How could he be surrounded by FIVE beautiful busty women with lots of booty that would do anything he commanded, and not be able to have sex with even just one of them?

He could go with no violence, he could go without cursing, he could even go without doing chores…but ZERO sex? It was like saying a fish couldn't live underwater…it made ZERO sense.

But besides that one rule, Naruto had no problem with Miya, in fact at first he thought he was falling in love with the woman, but then realized it was a simple crush, maybe admiration. But then there were times where the light just hit her perfectly, or the wind blew at the perfect moment that it made him feel all hot and bothered, he would feel aroused and anxious. Whenever that happened he learned to take a break in training as he would just be a mess afterwards. He tried his best to not let Miya see him in such a state but the woman was perceptive enough that she probably noticed every single time.

Naruto admired Miya as well, because she put with all of them more than she had too. She could have been like a normal landlord and let their tenants do what they do, as long as they obeyed the rules and paid the rent. Naruto hadn't seen his last land lord for months maybe even a year, because he always paid rent and obeyed the rules. But Miya was different, she was always around and always helping. Whether it was giving advice or teaching; and he wasn't the only one who liked Miya, his Sekirei adored her as well. It was as if they had a big sister that acted as their mother.

Miya had the right amount of respect and fear. All of his Sekirei were scared of that Hannya mask she pulled out, he wasn't. In fact he thought the Hannya mask was badass and he did his best to secretly recreate the strange technique, he could only imagine how people would react when he used it against them. But what Naruto feared of Miya was her use of weapons, like that time she came in his room with that knife; that was like the first time he was truly afraid of her like the others. Oh and he didn't like it when she pulled out her ladle; hell he prayed to the gods she never pulled out her katana.

But, despite knowing what he knew about Miya; like the fact she enjoyed helping others, she liked to cook and clean, she was a master swordsmen and she had a husband who died…he knew nothing really about _her_. Miya rarely talked about herself yet discreetly constantly asked questions about him, whether if it was about what he liked to what he had planned in the future. She seemed to genuinely care about his Sekirei, but he had a feeling she was really concerned about him, and he didn't know why.

He stopped trying to gain information from outside sources, because they all simply had the same answer; Miya was considered the Hannya of the north. He tried his best grilling Kakashi, but the man was very elusive in his questions, whether he avoided them, answered with his own question or just flat out said he wasn't going to answer them. He was another person that Naruto wanted to figure out, but that took time, time he didn't necessarily have.

Speaking of time, he focused on his empty plate and stood up, grabbing it. He grabbed Hikari and Musubi's plates as well since they were sitting next to him for the morning. Kissing their foreheads he walked into the kitchen, Hibiki following behind him with her own stack of plates. Naruto put the plates into the sink and began to start the water, however his attention was given to Hibiki who gave him a smile.

"You get to your meeting Naruto-sama, I'll take care of the dishes," she suggested. Naruto glanced to the clock before nodding with a smile. He kissed her warmly before winking and leaving to say his goodbyes to his other Sekirei, leaving her a bit flustered as her wings faded.

Naruto kissed each of his girls foreheads before he kissed Miya's cheek surprising her greatly, but before she could react or say anything he was already walking out the door, saying goodbye. The door closed behind him and she touched her cheek, with a confused expression on her face, not sure how to feel about the gesture.

"Are you okay Miya?" Uzume asked as she peeped out the woman's expression. Miya blinked before she focused her eyes on her tenants Sekirei and gave a nod with a smile.

"Yes I am, be quick everyone, I'm pretty sure you have some training to do," she told them as she stood and walked off to help Hibiki with dishes. The Sekirei all nodded with small smiles, their eyes following the landlady.

"Yes Miya!"

"You made it," Sasuke greeted with a nod as Naruto walked up to him. The blond gave his normal foxy grin before fist bumping the Uchiha. He then looked around before he glanced to Naruto with a small smirk, "Didn't bring your girls either huh?"

"Nope, I asked Miya to keep them busy," Naruto shrugged before he smirked at Sasuke. "What did you do to convince Tsukiumi not to come?" he wondered, Sasuke looked away give a grumble as he had a light blush on his cheeks, causing Naruto's smirk to turn into a wide grin. "You sly Uchiha you! You're fucking lucky, I still haven't gotten any," he grumbled.

This caused Sasuke to look at him in shock before realization hit and he gave his friend a knowing look, "Miya?"

"Miya," Naruto confirmed with a sigh. He then shook his head, "Forget it, I don't want to talk about it. I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is, Sakura too. Do you think she's gotten better?" he wondered. Sasuke raised a brow before he gave a shrug with his usual Uchiha grunt.

"Who knows, I doubt it, but miracles are known to happen," he joked lightly but Naruto rolled his eyes crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"She wasn't that bad teme, just needed a good push is all," he shrugged and Sasuke gave him a deadpan look before rolling his eyes as he leaned against the railing.

"You only say that because you've had a crush on her since we first enrolled in the academy. You may have gotten better at hiding it, but I can still see the hope you have for her in your eyes dobe. Why would you want her anyway? You have five beautiful Sekirei, why want her?" the Uchiha truly wondered. Naruto hummed before he gave a thoughtful shrug.

"I don't know honestly, who says since I deal with Sekirei I'm supposed to only deal with them?" he wondered and Sasuke gave a hum in response as he nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I would like to think she has gotten better. And even if she hasn't, I wouldn't mind starting again on the right foot," Naruto smiled lightly.

Sasuke gave a snort of amusement in response giving a mutter, "Whatever you say lover boy," he waved the blond off, finding him a bit crazy. But to each his own he guessed. Sasuke and Naruto's attention was given to the arrival of a third person that they noticed was not Kakashi.

"I'm surprised you two actually showed up," turning their heads, to the left to see who spoke to them, both Sasuke and Naruto clenched their jaws preventing from dropping upon seeing the beautiful girl that was Sakura Haruno.

They knew it was Sakura considering the girl had bubblegum pink hair, the only hair color in the entire village that was unique besides Naruto's. If it wasn't for the hair, they wouldn't have recognized her in the least bit! Before them no longer stood the scrawny pale skinned pink haired girl.

No before them was a girl that stands at 5'5 with a curvy athletic build. The bony arms were replaced with well toned muscled arms, her flat board chest had blossomed into a decent sized C-cup bust. The girl's outfit showed off her developing six pack abs and her V waist line. Her scrawny toothpick legs now had meat and thickness to them, probably just as toned as her arms.

Her vibrant pink hair was braided into a ponytail with two bangs framing the side of her face; which wasn't as sunken and gaunt looking. It was now full and healthy looking, her small thin lips from before were now full and supple, a healthy pink. Her jade green eyes were vibrant just as he skin wasn't pale now more fair. And though it took a certain angle, Naruto could see she had a nice plump ass too boot.

Sakura's outfit consisted of skin tight black cotton pants with black knee high shin guard boots. For a top she wore a fishnet half shirt with a black bra underneath, on her shoulders was a short cut and mid length sleeved red jacket with the Haruno symbol on the back. With her outfit she wore black gloves, tied around her waist was her red clothed Konoha headband. Strapped to her side was her kunai holster and buckled around her waist was her ninja pouch. Lastly to go with her new look, she had several piercings in her ears, a nose ring in her left nostril and a belly button piercing.

Both boys were pretty sure her look went against shinobi standards but then again, who really cared? If he was honest with himself, Naruto liked Sakura's new look entirely, but just because she changed her look, didn't mean she changed her views or her attitude. Naruto walked up to her, causing her to raise a brow at him and he gave a disarming smile.

"Sakura, I have to say you look good," he admitted in a polite kind way, which made her blink somewhat in surprise and confusion. She looked at him before looking at herself then at him.

"Y-you don't think this is too much?" she asked. Naruto hummed before giving a shrug with a grin.

"Who cares what I think? All that matters is what you think, if you like it, then keep it. But I don't think it's too much, I like it," Naruto grinned before he put his hand out for a shake, confusing her. "I hope we can put the past behind us Sakura, and work really well together on this team,"

Sakura gazed at him then his hand before smacking his hand away, surprising both boys. However they were shocked when Sakura hugged him instead, and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry for how I treated you Naruto, I was immature and childish. I promise it won't happen again, and I look more than forward to working with you, and being your friend," Sakura told him quietly so only he could hear, and to say he was shocked was understatement…he was speechless.

Slowly but surely he wrapped his arms around Sakura, returning the hug. He truly didn't know how much he put Sakura at ease with returning the hug, she actually forced her tears from falling. After a few moments of hugging, Sakura pulled away and smiled at Naruto before dragging her finger under his chin slowly, with a flirtatious tone as well.

"Oh, and I dig your new threads as well, _Na-ru-to-kun_ ," she whispered with a sultry tone before walking past him, unintentionally shaking her hips as she did so. The pink headed girl walked over to Sasuke who now stood straight, not sure what to do at the moment. The two gazed into each others eyes before Sakura gave a bow to Sasuke.

"I want to apologize Sasuke for my behavior towards you the last few years. I know I annoyed you constantly with my hounding and fan girl traits, and I would like for you to know that I have vowed to stop being so childish towards you in particular, as I have found something else entirely to occupy my time," she told Sasuke. She then stood straight and held out her hand, "I hope that we can work well with each other on this team, and as friends,"

Sasuke gazed at her hand before he took it and shook it with a smile like smirk, "As do I, Sakura" he agreed, making her smile. The shake ended and the three genin turned their attention to the sound of puffing smoke to see that Kakashi had finally appeared. He gazed upon the three of them before he made an eye smile.

"Ah Sakura, good to see you're back, and that the three of you aren't at each others throats. Perhaps now you can start acting like an actual team?" he asked, opening his eye to gaze at them as he raised a brow. The three genin glanced at each other before turning to Kakashi with determined nods. "Good good, now then, how about we start your first mission as Team 7 ne?" he suggested.

The three of them gained smirks in response.

"Why the fuck do we have to find this stupid cat?"

"Fox, you are supposed to say over when you want to relay something, over," Kakashi's voice said through Naruto's headset. The blonds brow twitched comically as he stood behind a tall thick tree, waiting for some kind of sign that their target was in the area.

"Fine! Why the fuck do we have to find this stupid cat?! We've been at this for hours already, over!" Naruto added with an annoyed tone.

"Because, the daimyos wife doesn't know how to keep her pets in line, over," Sasuke's voice said as he stood in the branches of trees, his eyes gazing over the ground. "Cyclops, I have no visual. Blossom, Fox, any sign? Over."

"Natha, over."

"Nope, over." Sakura replied as hid under some bushes. "Cyclops, I'm beginning to think just sitting here waiting for the target is a waste of time, over," she relayed.

"I agree ttebayo! I've got more important things to do today besides chase after some dumb cat for several hours, I'm fanning out over," Naruto informed before he hopped into the tree line and began hopping through the trees, looking down at the ground as he did so.

As he hopped he came to a stop as he heard a faint sound, he gained a smirk as he thought it was the cat. To pinpoint exactly where the animal was, he channeled chakra into his ears; his smirk turned into a frown as he heard what sounded like a child crying. With an annoyed sigh, he took off in the direction of the crying child.

He didn't know in how much trouble the kid was, so he was going full speed, still looking around until the crying could be heard more clearly. Once it was, he stopped on a branch and looked down at the crying child. Imagine his surprise to see that the small blond girl in a white dress was holding his target!

"Ne ne! This is Fox, I have eyes on the target, and from the looks of it, its not going anywhere, over," Naruto said and just as he was about to hop down and greet the girl Sasuke gave a groan in his ear.

"Damn it dobe! You didn't kill the damn thing did you?"

Naruto bit his tongue so he didn't use fowl language around the little girl, because he was sure Miya would find out some how and use her favorite ladle for something besides cooking. "No baka! Just get your asses over here," he growled lowly before he dropped down, not bothering to say the word Kakashi wanted them to say.

As soon as he dropped, the girl noticed him immediately and scuttled backwards against a tree, looking at him with fearful and teary eyes. Naruto immediately put his hands up and crouched low, and gave a small smile as well. "It's okay sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he told her.

The girl gazed at him for a few moments with doubt before slowly walking over to him, her grip on the cat never faltering. Naruto's smile widened as he put his hand out for a shake, "I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

"K-kusano," she responded shyly, putting her hand in his. Naruto's smile softened as he regarded her with kind eyes.

"What a beautiful name," he complimented making her smile with a blush. His eyes darted to the side as his team hopped down in a small clearing behind him. This scared Kusano as she backed away, though her grip on the cat simply getting tighter.

Kakashi blinked a couple of times and raised a brow, "Naruto how come you didn't tell us there was more to what you found?" the jounin wondered as he assessed the situation. The blond rolled his eyes in response before glancing towards Kusano.

"My guess is she's lost. We should probably take her with us to the tower just in case," Naruto suggested and Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. The jounin knelt down to grab the girl but she simply bolted behind Naruto's leg, shivering with a scared expression.

"Eh, I don't think she likes you Kakashi sensei," Sakura giggled. "Maybe Naruto should handle her, but first we need to get Tora," she pointed to the cat who seemed a bit comfortable. Naruto nodded his head before he turned towards Kusano.

"Ku-chan, do you think maybe you can give Tora to us?" he asked gently and she frowned, gaining a sad expression.

"But I like kitty," she muttered. Naruto hummed before giving a smile, he then kneeled and picked Kusano up while she still held Tora.

"Alright fine, but when we get to the tower Ku-chan you're going to have let go of kitty okay?" he told her and she gave a slow sad nod. Smiling he kissed her forehead making her giggle, then turned to his squad. "Lets go," they nodded and took off into the trees.

"Who is this?"

"That's the thing Hokage-sama, we don't exactly know," Kakashi stated with a shrug. "We found her and she's been glued to Naruto," he informed as the girl stood beside Naruto's leg petting Tora with a happy smile.

The Hokage sighed then gave a deadpan expression when a child bolted through the door, running towards him. "Prepare to lose old man to the next Hokage!" the young child shouted. The young boy wore a long blue scarf, a grey helmet like object, and prepared to throw a wooden shuriken. However in the process, he tripped over his scarf, landing face first with a thud.

"That was lame," Naruto grumbled quietly, while Kusano giggled. Everyone else slightly cringed at the kid who got up with a groan, rubbing his sore nose. He then turned to Naruto with a glare before he took notice of Kusano, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Honorable grandson! What are you doing?!" a man in a black outfit and bandanna with round black glasses, and a deep voice exclaimed in shock, appearing in the room. The man then suddenly took notice of Naruto and pushed his glasses up his nose with a sneer like expression. "What is _he_ doing here?" he spat out the word like poison.

Naruto glared at the man before scoffing in annoyance, but just because he cared nothing for the asshole in front of him, that didn't mean others didn't. "Oi jackass! _He_ has a name! and it's Naruto! Be sure to remember before it shove my foot up your ass!" Sakura threatened, earning wide eyes from everyone around her, but she ignored the looks as she glared at the man.

"D-do you know who you are talking too _genin_?! I am your superior officer! And the great Ebisu!" the man introduced with a sneer. Sakura growled as she took a step forward but she was held back by Sasuke who gave Ebisu a cold glare.

"Who you are doesn't matter to us. Next time you refer to our teammate in such a way, or insult him, we will not hesitate in bringing you pain," Sasuke glared, his eyes gaining a red hue. Ebisu was appalled by this behavior before turning towards the Hokage who simply raised a brow, and the man gave a low growl before deciding to turn his attention to the young boy. However he gasped in shock when Naruto walked up to the boy and spoke.

"Ne, you alright kid?" Naruto asked, deciding on to move on from the whole altercation with Ebisu. The boy huffed as he stood up and gave Naruto a sneer as he crossed his arms.

"I'm fine! I don't need _you_ worrying about me," the boy stated causing a vein to throb in Naruto's head. Already annoyed by Ebisu, Naruto glared at the boy; surprising everyone when red miasma began to appear surrounding Naruto from behind as a blood red hannya mask with glowing golden amber eyes appeared behind him.

"And what the hell is so 'bad' about me eh?" he demanded. The boy was completely frightened by the image and the killer intent Naruto was releasing subconsciously. The others gazed at the mask with various expressions. Kakashi had anime tears coming down his face, Sasuke did his best to look away as his hand shuddered, Sakura held herself, Ebisu grabbed his heart and Hiruzen looked on impressed. Kusano blinked as she wondered what was going on, simply because the KI didn't affect her purposely.

"E-enough beast! He is the honorable grandson of the third hokage!" Ebisu yelled as he did his best to get a grip. Naruto glanced towards Ebisu with a glare, the KI increasing a bit more; this caused the hannya mask to crack and fall apart revealing the shadowy visage of a bloodthirsty Fox, which simply frightened them all even more.

Naruto glanced towards the boy before he dropped his KI. Everyone breathed in relief but were surprised when Naruto bashed the boy's head in. "I don't give a damn if the old man is his mother!" Ebisu then lost it as he charged at Naruto with a roar.

"Naruto-sama!" Musubi cheered as she burst through the door and knocked Ebisu right out of his path as she appeared right in front Naruto with a happy grin, surprising everyone at the sudden appearance of the girl.

"Musubi? What are you doing here?" Naruto wondered as he gazed at his Sekirei who held her out hands, which was a bento box.

"Well, you forgot your lunch! And Miya wasn't sure if you were coming home for lunch or not, so she sent me to give it to you since it's lunch time!" Musubi explained, her smile getting bigger. "I had to fight with Hikari and Akitsu to even get out of the house, but thanks to Uzume I was able too!"

"Um, thanks Mu-chan," Naruto grinned as he took to box and kissed her cheek, making her blush and giggle. Their attention however was given to the groaning sound that came from Ebisu who was smashed into a wall. The girl blinked as she looked at the man then her Ashikabi before shrugging.

"Whoa! Who is this cow?!" The boy shouted in awe as he gazed at Musubi who was confused, looking around. "Look at the size of these utters! Gramps are you seeing this?!" the boy asked with joy as he danced around Musubi.

"Cow? I don't see no cow," Musubi said confused before looking towards her master. "Do you see a cow Naruto-sama?" she wondered. Naruto's brow twitched before he gave a sigh. Before he could respond, Sakura gave a roar as she bashed her fist against the boy's head, slamming him into the ground.

"Its not good to be a pervert at such a young age!" she snapped. Naruto blinked at his teammate who dusted her hands off with a huff. She then looked towards Naruto with a slightly annoyed expression, "Ne, Naruto, can you get Tora away from Kusano so we can go home already?"

"Yeah sure," Naruto nodded before he turned to the still confused girl with a smile. "Hey Ku-chan, it's that time now to give Kitty up okay?" he told her and she sighed before giving Naruto the cat, waving at the cat. Naruto then handed Tora to Kakashi who nodded.

"Good, well done team," Kakashi praised as he handed the cat over to the Hokage. "Mission complete, you guys are free for the day," he allowed, which made each of them sigh in relief.

"Alright cool, lets go Mu-chan," Naruto ordered his Sekirei who gave a happy nod. But before they could leave while Sasuke and Sakura did so, Naruto's attention was given to the boy who suddenly jumped up.

"I want you to train me!" the boy declared, causing Naruto to give him a blank stare. The blond then turned away and began walking off, Kusano following him.

"No,"

"AW! Please!" The boy begged as he grabbed Naruto's pant leg. The teen stopped with a sigh as he gazed at the kid. "I want to be cool like you!"

"Sorry kid, not one for teaching, plus I'm busy," Naruto waved him off.

"Konohamaru!"

"Bless you," Naruto responded but stopped walking once the kid was in his way shaking his head.

"No! My name is Konohamaru!" the boy responded and Naruto slowly nodded his head. Konohamaru then waved to Naruto, requesting to speak quietly; the blond sighed and knelt down, putting a hand to his ear. "Besides, I want to look cool for that girl right there,"

The blond immediately understood, as he glanced to Kusano who was waiting with Musubi then to Konohamaru who had a hopeful expression. Sighing he pulled away and gave a smile. "Alright fine,"

"You mean it?" Konohamaru gasped with stars in his eyes and Naruto gave a nod with a smile. "Yes!" 

"NO! I would never allow the honorable grandson to be tainted by that beast!" Ebisu yelled as he had peeled himself off the wall. He then charged at Naruto but Musubi quickly saw his attack to her Ashikabi and hit him on the head, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oh shut up Ebisu! At least with boss I'll learn some cool tricks! You just slow me down!" Konohamaru stuck his tongue out at the man. Ebisu gave a grumble as he laid on the floor in a pile. Naruto snorted in amusement before he turned to Kusano with a smile.

"You want to come with us Ku?" he offered. The girl gave a happy nod and jumped on Naruto's back with a giggle, causing Konohamaru to stew a little in jealousy.

With a wave to Kakashi, Naruto left the tower.

"Alright Kono, how far are you into the academy?" he wondered as he sat on a bench, Musubi feeding him his lunch happily. Konohamaru stood across from him as he thought about it for a minute.

"We just started learning about carata!" he stated causing Naruto to look somewhat surprised and disappointed. He glanced to Kusano who was sitting beside Musubi, also being fed by her.

"It's called chakra, not whatever the hell you called it," Naruto muttered. Konohamaru blinked before he put his hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly. Sighing, Naruto continued, "Okay how much has that prick Ebisu taught you?"

"He hasn't taught me anything! Just geography, politics and other stupid stuff I don't even understand!" Konohamaru huffed as he crossed his arms. Naruto raised a brow at that so Konohamaru continued on. "He says it's preparation for being Hokage. But I don't want to learn that stuff! I want to learn cool jutsu! Ebisu says learning from him is the shortcut to Hokage,"

"And he needs to get his ass stabbed for that," Naruto grumbled. "Look kid, there is no shortcut to Hokage. I used to want to be hokage, I don't anymore, but I learned that you gotta work hard, train hard, and learn hard to be hokage! It takes blood, sweat and tears! Not some pathetic excuse for a man and sensei giving you orders," the blond scoffed.

"So then you can help me get there?!" Konohamaru asked excitedly, as at that point he was in awe. Naruto hummed before giving a shrug with a small smile as he chewed his food.

"I'll help you a little kid, not too much though as some things you have to do on your own. But lets not worry about that, lets get started. I'm going to assume the prick has taught you basic chakra control?" Naruto assumed and Konohamaru nodded and their training began.

Naruto's training for Konohamaru was mainly of chakra control exercises, specifically tree climbing, which only lasted a couple of hours as Konohamaru sprawled out completely exhausted on the ground afterward.

"Damn kid, you need to build on your endurance," Naruto muttered as he sat on a tree branch, watching Musubi and Kusano play together. "But, you'll get it eventually," he told the boy who gave a grown in response.

"Honorable grandson!" Ebisu yelled out in rage as he ran to the group. Seeing Konohamaru on the ground dirtied and bruised simply made him go into a fit as he lunged at Naruto. The blond simply gave a snort in response as he waved his hand, causing a strong gust of wind to blow him back a few yards.

With a growl, Ebisu glared at Naruto. "Listen here you beast! I will not tolerate-"

"Stop being mean to Onii-chan!" Kusano yelled angrily from a few feet away. Naruto and Ebisu were both surprised when large vines tore from the ground grabbing Ebisu and stretching him. The blond teen looked at Kusano then towards Ebisu then at the vines before smacking his face.

"She's a Sekirei!" he grumbled. However his attention was given to Ebisu when the man disappeared in a puff of smoke and Kusano gave a scream. He looked to see Ebisu was holding her, as if he was going to hurt her.

"You are foolish girl to defend that…"

"Let Ku-chan go!" Musubi shouted as she appeared right in front of Ebisu and punched him in the face, sending him flying and releasing Kusano. The man flew towards a tree but disappeared in another puff of smoke. "Are you okay Ku?" Musubi asked her young friend who gave a shaky nod.

Naruto glanced to the side to see Ebisu standing to the side rubbing his jaw with a glare, "Do you honestly think I wouldn't have been prepared for that? I am a jounin! Konoha's elite!" Ebisu sneered. "Now, I will defeat you and rescue the honorable grandson!" Ebisu declared as he glared at Naruto.

The blond had a blank expression on his face before he hopped off the branch and faced Ebisu, dusting off his clothes. "I have beef with you prick," Naruto informed. "You've been telling Kono there this whole time that you know the shortcut to being Hokage,"

"Ha! Because I do! Learning from me, he will reach that goal in exceptional time," Ebisu stated, pushing his glasses up. Naruto glared at him as he rolled his neck and shoulders. "You think I am scared of you _demon_?!"

"There is no easy path to Hokage, only hard work will get you there," Naruto said with confidence and conviction though his tone was calm. Musubi took a deep breath to calm herself as she could feel herself heating up while watching him.

"What would _you_ know about hard work?" Ebisu scoffed. "You are just a UGH!" Ebisu grunted as he received a fist to his gut, making him hunch over. Naruto stood before him with a blank expression, he lifted Ebisu up slightly as the man gasped for air. Taking a step back, Naruto performed a high round kick to the man's face sending him tumbling to the side.

"I've had enough of you," Naruto muttered as Ebisu began to stand on shaky knees. "I've been working on my Taijutsu, want to see where hard work can get me?" he smirked before he noticed Konohamaru sit up. "Kono! Remember how I told you there is no shortcut to being Hokage?" he asked and the boy nodded. "I meant it," Naruto growled as he rushed towards the shaky Ebisu.

The blond blurred in front of Ebisu and delivered another gut punch before slamming the man's face against his knee. Giving an uppercut, he then took a step back and lunged, capturing Ebisu in a clothesline. He ran with the man caught in his arm before he released him with a throw. Naruto then cocked his body back before moving forward, clapping his hands together with a shout, "Futon: Kaze Hira!" Naruto roared, releasing a powerful tornado blast towards Ebisu upon clapping his hands.

Ebisu gave a scream of pain as the tornado blast caught up with him and attacked his body in various painful ways. By the time the wind had calmed down, Ebisu laid on the ground with a line of destruction behind him.

"Yay! You won Naruto-sama!"

"Go Onii-chan!"

Konohamaru was in awe at what he just witnessed. His sensei, who constantly bragged about how powerful he was, just got his ass handed to him. This meant Ebisu was pathetic, or Naruto was simply badass…

"Boss is so cool!"

After another short training stint with Konohamaru, and playing with Kusano, Naruto and Musubi prepared to walk home when Kusano grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at her, seeing her worried expression; and just as he was about to see what the problem was, he heard Kusano being called.

"Shiina!" Kusano cheered before she ran off to the effeminate boy with silver hair. Upon reaching him, she enveloped him in a big hug. Naruto smiled contently before grabbing Musubi's hand and kissing her softly, causing her to give a cute moan and her wings to emerge.

"I think she'll be fine, lets go home," he told his Sekirei who gave a cheerful nod with a smile.

"Okay Naruto-sama!"

"Miya! I'm home,"

"Naruto-sama!" he heard and was immediately swarmed by his Sekirei upon entering the house. The blond was a bit surprised but welcomed the many kisses and hugs, a goofy smile on his face. Once they each gave their unique greeting, they let him through, though he was in a bit of a mess.

"Oh, Naruto-san, I'm glad to see you aren't hurt," Miya greeted as she entered the hallway and gave her usual kind smile. "Did Musubi give you your lunch?" she wondered the blond quickly shook his head to get his mind together before he gave a smile and nodded to her.

"Yeah, thanks Miya," he bowed lightly earning a giggle from the woman. "I'm sorry I took so long to get home though, I was held up by some kids," he chuckled sheepishly, making them wonder what he meant by that. "I hope the girls didn't give you any trouble?"

Hikari and Akitsu looked away a bit embarrassed while Miya just gave a mirthful chuckle, "Nothing I couldn't handle. Now, I just started on dinner, so why don't you get cleaned up ne?" she suggested. Naruto was going to offer his help but decided he was in need of a bath, so he simply nodded.

"I'll wash your back for you!" Musubi cheered, which only prompted the rest of his Sekirei to offer to help him. Naruto blinked as he didn't know exactly what to do and looked towards Miya for help, because if it was up to him, he would let all of them wash him…but Miya had that damn rule of hers.

"Ah ah, you girls have some work to do remember? I'm pretty sure Naruto-san can clean himself up," Miya told them and they gave whines of understanding. Naruto smiled as he kissed each of their lips softly to make them feel better before he thanked Miya with a nod and headed up stairs.

Naruto gave a relaxed sigh of relief as he sunk his body into the hot bathwater. As he closed his eyes and gazed to the ceiling, he concluded that today wasn't such a bad day. He made two new friends, three if you counted his new friendship with Sakura, and he kicked Ebisu's ass.

However his thoughts began to circulate around his female teammate, and what Sasuke said about his crush on the girl. He noticed that he didn't deny nor accept the accusation, and simply let it be; he wondered why that was. He couldn't possibly still have feelings for the girl could he? He had five beautiful Sekirei! Why would he want to have a relationship with a normal person?

But as he thought about, for some reason he couldn't help but admire Sakura. From just being on this one mission with her today, he could see she really changed. She was much more calmer, not as rude and mean, and wasn't all on Sasuke's dick. He kind of wondered who was the person that snapped her out of that fan girl phase, because he wanted to give them praise.

At this moment in time, he didn't know how he felt about Sakura regarding the whole crush thing. But he did know he was glad they were on good terms, and if something happened to blossom between them, then so be it, he just hoped if that did happen she could deal with his Sekirei and his Sekirei could deal with her.

"Ufufufu," he heard, snapping him out of his thoughts. Slowly he opened his eyes, wondering if one of his Sekirei had disobeyed Miya and snuck into the bathhouse. Though he didn't hear anything else, he felt something…there was another presence in the room.

Looking away from the ceiling and looking forward, he had a blank expression on his face as he was face to face with a girl with red hair and glasses that gave her an eerie look. His reaction…

"AAH!"


	21. Golden Ashikabi Ch 7

**Chapter VII**

"Can you please untie me?"

"NO!" Hikari shouted with a growl as she stood beside the her captive who was bound by sturdy rope with a pathetic expression on her face. "I don't trust you untied, especially after you tried to rape my Ashikabi!"

"Naruto-sama, what does rape mean?" Musubi wondered as she looked towards her beloved master who was sitting at the table in lounging clothes gazing at the red headed Sekirei, a cup of tea in his hand.

"It's bad Mu-chan," Naruto told her and she nodded her head slowly. "It's basically winging someone by force and when they don't want to," he added causing her to understand and she gave a cute glare at the red head.

"You meanie! Why would you try to rape Naruto-sama?!" Musubi demanded causing Naruto to sigh as he sipped on his tea, though he noticed it did get a few degrees colder, no doubt from Akitsu being rather irritated by this fact as well. The only two who weren't as upset was Hibiki and Uzume.

"I just wanted some of his hot sticky DNA is all," The woman muttered before she turned her attention to Naruto giving him a sultry grin. "I mean can you blame me? He's so hot, sexy, handsome, strong, smart…PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR DNA!"

"NO!" Hikari snapped as she zapped the Sekirei causing her to convulse and her hair to stick up. "You stay away from him ya freak!"

"Now now, there is no need to for name calling Hikari-chan," Miya smiled lightly as she walked into the room and sat at the head of the table. "Matsu here just doesn't know better is all, even though she should," Miya said quietly narrowing her eyes at the nervous Sekirei. "I apologize Naruto-san for the interruption of your bath,"

"Hmm? Oh it's okay I guess. She just surprised me is all," Naruto shrugged as he gazed at Matsu. "Though I'm curious, I haven't seen you around before in the house, you live here right?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I live in room 201, it's a secret room upstairs. I'm Matsu by the way, Sekirei #2," Matsu smiled cheerfully before she glanced to a scowling Hikari then to Naruto, "Um, can you please tell your Sekirei to let me go now please?"

"Will you try to rape me again?" he asked and she shook her head. "Alright then, Hikari, let her go babe," the blond ordered and Hikari sighed before she ripped off the ropes. While she rubbed her wrists and arms, the blond teen got a look at her, taking in her beauty.

Matsu has long red silky looking hair with side plaits, and from her attire she was unfashionably dressed, wearing a white tight fitting dress with detached sleeves that resembles a cheongsam. To top off her look she wore glasses; he also couldn't help admire her figure, as similar to just about all of his Sekirei she had a generous bust, and if he saw right from the bathhouse, a nice plump ass as well. She didn't look athletic by no means, which he assumed was for a reason, perhaps she wasn't a combat Sekirei? All in all, the girl was beautiful in her own right, and he was digging her hair.

"You said you were in a secret room? What for?" he wondered. He noticed Matsu give a discreet glance to Miya as she gave a sheepish embarrassed laugh.

"Well it's a long story, but I had trouble with MBI awhile back and now I'm on the run because their looking for me," she sighed and they all looked somewhat surprised by this but looked towards Miya who explained.

"My husband's policy is to never turn anyone away. He constructed Matu's door as a joke but it seems it's coming quite handy. Once upon a time, he was a member of MBI too, that's how he and Matsu got acquainted," Miya smiled softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but if she keeps causing trouble like this I may have to kick her out of here," Miya threatened as her Hanya mask appeared.

Like the other Sekirei, Matsu quickly became afraid and begged her not too, promising she wouldn't try her stunt again. "I have to ask, why were you in the bathhouse in the first place?" Hibiki demanded with a casual glare and Matsu pressed her fingers together as she gave bashful smile.

"Well um, I wanted to be winged," Matsu said quietly and eyes were wide except for a single pair. "You Naruto Uzumaki, are my Ashikabi," she informed and there was silence before protesting was made from all of his Sekirei, even Akitsu who was a bit quiet about hers. Matsu looked ashamed and discouraged as the Sekirei basically denied her opportunity for happiness.

"Okay," suddenly the Sekirei went silent and looked towards their Ashikabi as did Matsu who looked confused. Giving a small smile, Naruto nodded, "I'll be your Ashikabi if you want me to be," Matsu was elated, his Sekirei? Not so much.

"Aren't you happy with us?" Hikari demanded as she looked at him, a look of hurt and anger on her face. "Aren't we enough? Why do you need more Sekirei?!" She growled, discharging a bit. Naruto gazed at her, not affected by her anger in the least bit, he simply sipped his tea, as if coming up with a response to that.

"Honestly? I truly only need one Sekirei," Naruto stated with a serious air about him. "Maybe not any. Out of all of you I could simply keep one and be on my way, but that is not the case," the blond shook his head. "Each of you chose me, I didn't choose you. And if a Sekirei's bond with their Ashikabi is so important and strong, and is their sole purpose…who am I to deny a Sekirei who believes I am their Ashikabi?" Naruto demanded with narrowed eyes.

"I turn them down because I feel I have enough Sekirei? Turn them down so they self destruct from their own powers and depression? Turn them down only for another Ashikabi to wing her even though they aren't her true Ashikabi? No…Matsu has asked me to be her Ashikabi, I will gladly accept. Didn't you want me to do the same for you all?" he reminded and his Sekirei frowned in thought, feeling ashamed, especially Musubi.

Miya gave a small smile as she gazed at her tenant, her respect for him simply increasing. Matsu on the other hand looked like she was about to orgasm, as her face was now completely flushed, her nipples were poking through her dress, her eyes were half lidded, filled with desire and lust. Matsu was now 100% positive this man was her destined Ashikabi.

"Ah…" Naruto turned his attention to Akitsu who had a small frown on her face, her eyes directed away from his. "Sorry," she whispered and Naruto simply nodded before he gave a sigh to calm himself a bit.

"Look girls, I care for all of you equally, perhaps on the break of love," Naruto told them which surprised them. "Just because I get new Sekirei doesn't mean I am not happy with any of you. Not that long ago I had a dream, but I think it was more like a vision; anyway, in front of me were lots of women that I had no idea who they were. It turned out, they were my Sekirei; I can't remember who they were or how many there were exactly, but I do know, Matsu here was one of them," Naruto stated as he looked towards the heavily reacting Sekirei. "Speaking of Matsu, excuse me,"

Standing up he walked over to the red head and knelt down, grabbing her face, causing her to look at him. "I know this is a silly question, but do you wish to be my Sekirei?" he asked and she nodded her head vigorously.

"I do! I do! Please Ashikabi-sama! Wing me! Make me yours!" Matsu said almost frantically. Naruto nodded his head with a chuckle and brought his face to hers, their lips connecting into a soft yet full kiss.

A feeling of euphoria washed over her body, her golden mechanical wings bursting from her back, illuminating the whole room. After a few moments, Matsu pulled away, opening her eyes to gaze at her beautiful Ashikabi. "With wisdom of my pledge, let the virus's that harm my Ashikabi be terminated," she smiled brightly. "Sekirei #2, Matsu…is Naruto-sama's Sekirei forever,"

"Another one," Hibiki muttered quietly with slight annoyance in her tone. She and the other Sekirei had mixed feelings about the winging but knew nothing could be done at this point, it still didn't help the fact they were even more irritated at the fact they had to compete with another for their Ashikabi's attention.

"Welcome to the family Matsu-chan," Naruto smiled at her and she gave her own thankful smile before it suddenly turned perverted, her glasses gaining a glint while she laughed in a creepy manner.

"Ufufu, now that we're together Naru-tan, how about we…"

"Matsu," Miya called in her usual calm cheerful tone, this caused the Sekirei to freeze and turn to Miya who had her creepy yet innocent smile at ready. "I hope you weren't trying to suggest any illicit actions to be done in my inn, after all you know the rules,"

"No no! Of course not Miya!" Matsu denied frantically as she did her best to placate the landlady. Naruto had an aloof expression on his face as he looked between his newest Sekirei and his beautiful landlady, the former giving a nervous chuckle while the latter simply nodded as she stood.

"Good, now that the excitement is over, Musubi, Akitsu, will you two be dears and help me set up dinner?" She ordered and the two nodded before getting up to help, allowing Hibiki and Uzume to take their spots beside their Ashikabi. Hikari simply huffed as she glanced between Naruto and Matsu before walking outside.

"She'll get over it," Hibiki muttered to her Ashikabi who looked slightly worried. "She's just a bit irritated is all," the twin stated. Naruto frowned before he stood up and followed after his Sekirei, causing Uzume to pout at the fact he left while Hibiki gave a short sigh.

When Naruto walked outside he saw Hikari was standing on the porch looking out towards the forest, her arms crossed. "Hikari-chan," Naruto called quietly and she didn't respond. With a sigh he stood beside her, gazing out the forest as well. "Why are you so upset? Are you really that mad I winged Matsu?"

"It's not the fact you winged her in particular," Hikari spoke up in an annoyed tone. "It's the fact you winged another Sekirei!" she huffed. Naruto's frown deepened a bit and she continued, "I know I shouldn't feel mad or anything to deny a Sekirei her happiness with her Ashikabi…but you're _my_ Ashikabi! I shouldn't share you anymore than I have too!" the girl declared angrily. "I already have to compete with the others for your affection all the time, even Hibiki is getting more than I am! Now here comes another Sekirei to divide you up even more! And then you say there is going to be more Sekirei?!"

The girl then turned to Naruto, and he could see the hurt, anger and sadness in her eyes and on her fact which made his heart sink a bit. He didn't have to rely on the bond to feel how she was feeling, he could feel it just by gazing at her. "You're _my_ Ashikabi! Why should all the Sekirei in the world gravitate towards you?! Why should they have you too? Why can't it just be the way it is? Me and the others? Can't they find another Ashikabi?!"

Naruto still remained silent as she kept on going, tears now falling from her eyes, "I…I don't want to be just a face, just another Sekirei in your flock. I don't want you to forget about me, you say you care for us all equally but that's a lie, it's impossible. It's obvious you care for Akitsu more than Uzume, and Uzume more than Musubi, Musubi more than Hibiki, and Hibiki more than me! Adding more Sekirei will...will," she couldn't even continue as she began sobbing.

Not able to take it anymore, Naruto pulled her into a hug, holding her tight while she cried into his chest. "I don't want to be weak, I shouldn't be so upset but I am, I'm scared…I'm so scared Naruto-sama," she sobbed and Naruto remained silent as he continued to hold her.

"I-I'm sorry Hikari," he whispered. "I have nothing else to say besides I'm sorry," Naruto continued with a sigh. He didn't know what to say, what could he say? He could tell her that he will never forget about her, but that could be a lie. Everything she said was basically true; he spouted out how he cared for them equally, but in reality he still liked some more than others. He didn't know exactly how to fix that, and he wasn't sure if he could. Perhaps it was impossible for him to love a group of Sekirei the same.

For the first time in a long while, Naruto was truly flabbergasted.

"Are you okay Naruto? You look dead tired,"

Naruto glanced over to his female teammate who had a slightly worried look on her face. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm fine, I didn't sleep last night," he grumbled.

Before either of his teammates could question him one what he meant, their attention was directed back towards the Hokage who was a bit fed up with them not listening, even Kakashi wasn't listening to him.

"Are you even listening to a word I am saying?!" Hiruzen snapped with a comical angry expression. "I am trying to explain the meaning behind these ranked missions and you are all in you own little world!"

"Look Old man, we don't care if genin can't take S-rank missions or whatever," Naruto sighed as he focused on the man. "We just want a better mission! Something more exciting than finding a stupid cat or pulling some damn weeds! Give us a better mission!"

Hiruzen gave a humming growl as he gazed at the team. With a sigh he gave up and went into a bin, looking for a mission scroll. Once he founded he nodded his head and spoke, "Team 7, your mission is to escort a bridge builder back to his home in Nami no Kuni and protect him till he has finished the bridge, this is a C-rank mission,"

The team simply nodded and Hiruzen had the client brought in. The person that walked in was a man in his mid fifties wearing fisherman clothing, he also had a straw hat on holding a bottle of alcohol, looking more than a little buzzed. "Are these the ninja I hired? Their a bunch of brats!" the man hiccupped while the three genin looked at him in slight annoyance. "I am Tazuna the famous bridge builder in Wave, you will protect me with your lives, understand?"

Naruto's brow twitched before he turned to Kakashi, "Can I kick his ass?"

"No," Kakashi shook his head causing the blond to slump. "Meet me at the gates in an hour, pack for a months trip," he stated before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed as he gave his teammates a salute and walked off, heading home.

When he arrived home, Miya was standing at the porch sweeping it like she usually did. "Oh, welcome home Naruto-san," she smiled and he gave her a nod in greeting. "Did you not have a mission today?"

"No we do, it's a C-rank mission though. We have to go to Nami no Kuni to protect a bridge builder, I'll be gone for a month or so," he told her. Miya nodded before she noticed his wording, a curious expression coming upon her face.

"You're not taking the girls with you?" she asked, noticing him tense slightly. He looked away and slowly shook his head. "May I ask why?"

The blond scratched the back of his head as he thought about it and gave a sigh. "I want to give them a bit of space, I feel as if I've been making them a bit mad lately, especially Hikari," he frowned. "I think this month apart will help us a bit," he shrugged.

Miya was quiet for a moment before she spoke her opinion on the matter, "I don't think that will help at all Naruto-san," she told him and he blinked a bit confused. "I think your Sekirei will actually be pretty hurt if you leave them here, especially for such a long time. And I don't think their mad at you, just what is going on is all,"

Naruto frowned deepened even more, causing her to frown as well, "You don't look so well Naruto-san, have you gotten any sleep?" she asked and he slowly shook his head.

"I haven't been able to sleep since I winged Matsu a few weeks ago. Every night I…I keep having these dreams, well the same dream," he sighed as he gripped his head. "I don't know what it means,"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Miya asked, somewhat worried but Naruto shook his head, causing her frown to deepen. "Well, maybe you should get some rest before you leave. And a piece of advice Naruto-san," she paused, causing him to look at her. "Your Sekirei, love you, and only wish to serve you in anyway they can, even if costs them their lives. A blessing and a curse it is, one only a limited number get to have…please, don't disregard it,"

Naruto was silent as he looked into her eyes, and with a slow nod of his head he walked passed her into the house. "Girls!" Miya heard him call, and a small smile came across her face as she kept sweeping.

"We're going on a mission!"

"Ne Naruto-sama, how come Matsu can't come with us?"

The blond tightened his shinguard as he glanced to Musubi who had a curious look on her face. He then gave a shrug with a light frown on his lips, "I don't know Mu-chan, she insisted on not coming so I left it at that," he told her.

"It probably has something to do with MBI chasing her," Uzume stated as she hung off her Ashikabi's shoulder. Akitsu stood right behind her master, with Hikari and Hibiki not too far away as well. "Are you sure you need all of us to come with you bro?"

"Nope," Naruto shook his head causing them to look at him. "I probably don't need any of you coming with me, but I want you too," he smiled causing them to blush lightly. Not able to help herself, Uzume kissed her Ashikabi fully, causing the other Sekirei to become slightly jealous and do the same when their turn came, leaving Naruto a dazed mess.

"I bet you love every minute of that huh Naruto?" the blond heard Sakura say and turned to see the girl, but was surprised when he saw another girl who was about the same height as Sakura standing beside her, with a slightly aloof expression on her face. "I know I do, isn't that right Yashima-chan?" Sakura smiled towards the girl kissing her cheek, making the girl blush and nod with a smile. Yashima has light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She wears a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves

This action surprised Naruto greatly as he could only guess that, "Sakura! You have a Sekirei?!" he demanded and the girl nodded with a small smirk. "B-but, she's a girl! And you're a girl! And…you're lesbian?!"

"Baka!" Sakura snapped at him with a comical expression, raising her fist. "Just because my Sekirei happens to be a girl doesn't mean I'm gay!" she growled before huffing and crossing her arms. "But if you must know, I am bi-sexual," she stated. "Anyway, this is my awesome Sekirei, Yashima-chan,"

The girl bowed and smiled at them, "It is nice to meet Sakura-sama's friend and crush," she stated causing Sakura's eyes to bulge out and she smacked the girl on the back of the head, causing Yashima to pout cutely as she held her head.

"Baka! I told you not to speak of that!" Sakura yelled out, distressed.

"Muu~ I'm sorry Sakura-sama," Yashima apologized and Sakura sighed, dragging her hand down her face while Naruto looked quite surprised, as well as his Sekirei.

"Sakura, you have a crush on me? Since when?" he wondered and Sakura's cheeks turned red, as she became embarrassed.

"Does it really matter?" Hikari spoke up with a huff, her arms crossed. "She's no Sekirei, meaning she ain't getting in on this. This I refuse," she stated causing Sakura to frown as Hibiki and Uzume agreed with nods of their owns. Akitsu and Musubi were the only ones who didn't respond, as Akitsu was solely focused on her Ashikabi and Musubi was lost.

"Naruto-sama, what's a crush?"

"So you're all here," they heard Sasuke say as he approached the group, Tsukiumi by his side holding onto his arm. He took note of Sakura and her Sekirei and raised a brow, glancing to Naruto who gave a shrug. Deciding not to even bother, he simply moved on to another subject which Sakura was grateful for as she didn't want to explain herself to Naruto, at least not yet.

"This is a pretty big group, how the hell are we not going to draw attention to ourselves?" Sasuke wondered as he gazed at Naruto, who carried the most numbers. "Did you have to bring all your Sekirei?"

"Yup," Naruto nodded, as he didn't care if Sasuke was judging him or not, he was going to take Miya's advice to heart. "Besides don't worry, if we have such a big group, I doubt anyone would want to attack us," Naruto shrugged. "And if they do, I'll just have the twins zap them, right girls?"

The two nodded in agreement, inwardly happy their Ashikabi was depending on them. "What the hell?" all eyes turned to Tazuna who had just arrived, more sober than he was earlier. He couldn't help but keep his eyes to himself as he oogled each and every Sekirei with a perverted grin. "I'm not dead am I?"

"No," the three genin growled, "Eyes off old man!" the three barked in unison as they tried to shield their respective Sekirei from the lecherous eyes of Tazuna. The bridge builder ignored their order as he continued to stare, beginning to drool as his eyes were no longer on busts but figures now as well.

"Girls," Naruto ordered the twins who smirked and gladly electrocuted Tazuna, making him yelp and scream in pain before he was on the ground in a charred dazed heap. "Good job," Naruto smiled as he kissed the cheeks of the twins. "Now where is Kakashi?"

"Yo," the jounin greeted as he appeared in a puff of smoke. He looked around and blinked, assessing what was going on and gave a hum. "Quite a big group we have here," he muttered in thought before shrugging. "We can use this to our advantage," he then helped Tazuna get up so they could get going.

"Let's move out,"

The group walked at a civilian pace for a good hour or so, so Tazuna could keep up with them. The formation had the man protected completely, leading in the front was Akitsu and Yashima with Sakura and Sasuke behind them. On the left side Uzume and Kakashi, on the right Musubi and Tsukiumi, covering the rear was Naruto and the twins.

Besides the fact that Tsukiumi was trying to teach Musubi on what a wife was and being a good one, the group was pretty silent. Naruto conversed with the twins and sometimes Uzume on different subjects, whether it was about training, food, clothes, or other things that came to mind. Naruto did this to learn more about his Sekirei, as he took in all of this information and committed it to memory. Sometimes, Naruto or the twins would catch sight of Tazuna ogling the Sekirei on his sides and would give him a small shock, reminding him to keep his eyes to himself.

Time continued to pass as the group kept walking and as they walked, Akitsu noticed something from the corner of her eye but remained silent, "I see it too Aki-chan," she heard her master say. This set her at ease somewhat, but she readied herself for battle, and noticed that Yashima had done so as well, though her expression remained aloof.

What Akitsu had noticed that the others soon noticed as well, were the puddles. It was rather strange and out of place considering it hadn't rained in some time. Suddenly the puddles burst, two shinobi headed straight for the group, garbed in cloaks, breathing masks, and clawed gauntlets.

"Musubi grab Tazuna!" Naruto ordered and his Sekirei did so, grabbing the man and jumping away just as the two shinobi came near him. However the two rushed Kakashi, wrapping him in chains then ripping him apart, earning a shocked look from Uzume. "Uzume! Focus!" her Ashikabi shouted and she nodded head.

The two shinobi smirked as they zipped around, headed towards Uzume who prepared herself with her cloth. "You think cloth will hurt us?! HA!" one of the shinobi said as they closed in on Uzume who gave a smirk and with a wave of her hand, she was surrounded by a tornado of cloth, with straps of it shooting out to snatch at the shinobi who clawed through it and avoided it.

"Yah!" Hikari and Hibiki yelled as they hit one of them with a double lightning punch. The man yelled out as he was electrocuted by it, volts of the charge coursing through his body painfully.

"Mizu Matsuri!" Tsukiumi yelled as she attacked the two with a powerful blast of water, throwing one off guard and knocking the other unconscious from the chain of attacks. The remaining shinobi coughed up water as he skidded across the bridge, with a growl he made to attack Tsukiumi but instead he was round kicked in the head by Naruto, knocking him unconscious from the blow.

"Uzume, wrap them up," Naruto ordered and she did so, making sure to wrap them tight with several layers. "We don't have time for them to wake up, Hibiki, Hikari, would you please?" he asked and they nodded, shocking the two awake, causing them to groan.

"Alright you bastards, who sent you?" Naruto demanded but before he could get into it a bit more, a hand rested on his shoulder and he looked to see it was Kakashi who eye smiled at him.

"I'll handle this from here, good job," he praised and Naruto nodded with a small smile before he walked towards his Sekirei praising them. It didn't take long for Kakashi to finish with the two shinobi, and once he was done he knocked them out, going back to the group. "Well, turns out that these two are C-ranked missing ninja from Kirigakure,"

"Why would missing nin attack us?" Sakura wondered before she realized her answer and turned to Tazuna who looked a bit ashamed, "You're behind this aren't you?!" she demanded and he frowned giving a slight nod.

"That he is, the two missing nin were hired to take out Tazuna. My question is why you did you lie? With actual ninja involved, this C-rank mission just turned into a B bordering on A. Konoha was not given the justified payment, which means this mission is over," Kakashi declared.

"Please! I am sorry for the lie I have told you, but I could only afford a C-rank mission. My country is poor, we could barely afford the C-rank," Tazuna stated but neither ninja seemed moved, Tsukiumi and Hikari both looked quite irritated. "You see not that long ago, Gato arrived to our country, setting up shop without approval. One man tried standing up against Gato and was killed for it; since then Gato put heavy tariffs on all trade, took strict control of the lands money and basically turned life into a daily living hell. The bridge I'm leading construction on that will connect Nami no Kuni to Hi no Kuni is our only hope,"

Tazuna explained hoping for some kind of sympathetic reaction but got none, except from Musubi who had a comical teary expression on her face. "But Gato's power base is too wide and he's always stealing or destroying supplies and equipment, he scares or even kills the workers. With things as they are now, the bridge will never be finished and we'll stay under Gato's thumb,"

Once he finished Kakashi gave a sigh and turned to his squad, "What do you think?"

"Naruto-sama we have to help him!" Musubi told her Ashikabi who glanced to her with a raised brow. "We can't let this mean Gato person keep doing what he is doing!" she tried but Naruto didn't seem to budge on the matter just yet. He looked towards his teammates who were discussing it with their own Sekirei,

Turning to the rest he gave them looks and he received mixed feelings. Hikari was saying to head back while Hibiki was saying to help; Akitsu was being Akitsu and simply depended on Naruto's decision. This meant Uzume was the deciding factor, which she wasn't sure about; so to alleviate her confusion and slight worry, Naruto rested a hand on her shoulder giving her a confident smile. This in fact did help her and she nodded with a smile of her own directed to her Ashikabi, "I think we should help him,"

Naruto hummed as he glanced to Musubi who was giving him a puppy dog pout then to Hikari who was giving him a raised brow. Scratching his head, he turned to Kakashi, "I say we help him out, I think it will prove to the old man we are more than capable of taking even higher ranked missions,"

"I agree on that front," Sasuke stated with a nod while Tsukiumi had her arms crossed under her bust. "Sakura?" he turned to the girl who simply gave a nod. "Then it's settled, we say we keep going and help this guy out," the Uchiha told Kakashi.

"Fine," Kakashi finally agreed but he gave a distrusting glance to Tazuna, "We'll continue the mission which is now a B-rank, we'll expect the remainder of payment as soon as you can get it. But," he paused with a slight glare, "If there is _anything_ you haven't told us, do so now,"

Tazuna nodded as he stroked his beard in thought, "Well, Gato's forces are a bit odd. Standing next to him most of the time is his nephew Higa Izumi," he stated which caused Uzume to pale suddenly, causing Naruto to glance at her with a raised brow. "He usually has two rather attractive women with him, like you girls. One with dark skin and a weird flashy leotard, the other had lighter skin and even a weider outfit with a long red spear,"

"No.16 Toyotama and No.18 Ichiya," Uzume told the group gaining their attention. "They're Sekirei, belonging to Higa Izumi who is the Ashikabi of the East and a dirty bastard," she grumbled.

"Wait, what do you mean Ashikabi of the East?" Sakura wondered and Uzume blinked as she glanced to Naruto who seemed just as confused as well as Sasuke.

"Well, people get famous for having lots of Sekirei under their belt. Higa Izumi is Ashikabi of the east, Hayato Mikogami is the Ashikabi of the South, there is a guy name Sanada Nishi who is the Ashikabi of the west then there is Naruto-kun, who is considered Ashikabi of the north," Uzume listed causing the others to look at Naruto who was just as surprised. "But there is another Ashikabi who is quite powerful in his own right, no one knows much about him though,"

"Does he have a name?" Sasuke wondered and Uzume hummed before shaking her head. "Well then how do people know he is powerful in his own right? That doesn't make much sense,"

"Well, I can tell you this. He is the Ashikabi of the disciplinary squad, that alone makes him powerful," Uzume stated. "Nobody knows his real name, but they started calling him the Blood Ashikabi," the Sekirei informed.

"It doesn't matter what he is called, he's not the problem at this point in time, it's Izumi," Naruto reminded earning nods from them all as they got back on track. "We'll deal with it once we get Tazuna home, for now lets just get there,"

All of them in agreement, they continued on. However Naruto gave a slight pause as he felt something perculiar, and glanced back to find what was bothering him. His eyes narrowed as he wasn't able to find it, after a few moments he caught up with the group.

The Venus flytrap like figure gave a small smirk as it sunk into the ground.

In a distant rain soaked village, atop a massive tower, a man with pale skin and orange hair sat talking to someone standing in the shadows.

"So team seven has arrived in the land of waves hmm?" the shadowed man muttered lowly in thought. The orange haired man nodded his head as he looked out towards the village beneath him.

"Yes. They will soon encounter Zabuza and Haku, it's likely the nine-tails and his Sekirei will defeat them. They will probably call for help after that," the man said in a deep blank tone of voice.

"Do you mean Kisame?" the shadowed man asked with a grin, his response being a simple nod. "Shall I send some backup with him then?" the shadowed man asked.

"Yes, send Benitsubasa and Karasuba, they will be enough," the orange man commanded this caused the shadowed man to pause, frowning slightly.

"If you send them, you know _he_ will want to accompany them," the shadow reminded and the orange haired man glanced back to him, his expression not changing.

"That's what I'm hoping for. With him tagging along, we will be one step closer to acquiring the nine-tails." He informed and the shadowed man understood as he gave a bow.

"Of course, Pein-sama,"

After the multiple trips to reach the land of waves, the group continued on, walking through a forest that connected to the actual village. It wasn't long before the four shinobi heard something, and as if she could read her Ashikabi's mind, Akitsu launched several ice spikes into a nearby bush.

The Ice Sekirei walked over and saw the small white rabbit, and blushed lightly in embarrassment, and slowly reached to pick it up. She held the shocked rabbit in her arms, trying to soothe it by holding it to her chest and petting it softly.

Naruto walked over to his Sekirei and she showed him the rabbit, he kissed her cheek to make her feel better before looking towards the jounin who gave a nod in understanding. Letting the Rabbit go, Akitsu returned with her master to the group and continued walking.

Immediately, Naruto grabbed Akitsu and Uzume who were closest to him, "GET DOWN!" he shouted, and the others did so. Above them a massive sword whizzed and embedded itself in a tree. The group leaned up and looked at it, seeing that on top of the sword stood a man.

The man was tall and muscular with pale skin, short spiky black hair, bandages wrapped around the bottom half of his face, a sideways hidden mist headband with a slash through it, a belt around his torso and baggy gray pants with black and white cameo leg warmers.

"Zabuza Momochi!" Kakashi scowled as he gazed at the man who returned his gaze, a smirk underneath his mask.

"Kakashi Hatake," he greeted in a deep gravelly voice.

"Surround Tazuna!" Naruto barked out a moment later, his eye gaining a serious look. His Sekirei then too became serious as they got into positions to protect their masters client. Musubi and Uzume stood in front of Tazuna, Akitsu behind, and the twins on each side of him. Sasuke gave Tsukiumi a look who simply nodded getting into a fighting stance; while Sakura nodded to Yashima who summoned her giant hammer, surprising everyone.

"Naruto, use your sensor abilities to check for others!" Kakashi ordered and the blond nodded his head as focused a bit, his eyes never leaving Zabuza who gazed at him almost curiously. Naruto had his eye twitch twice, and rolled his neck which Kakashi nodded too in understanding.

Even though Zabuza didn't know what the code meant, he understood that the blond had discovered his companions which impressed and annoyed him. "Taki! Thicken the mist!" Zabuza ordered. Kakashi raised a brow, but cursed when the mist thickened causing him not to see a thing, he even lost sight of his team.

"That's good for me Kakashi," Zabuza chuckled, his voice being heard throughout the mist. The three genin stood in a triangle formation around their Sekirei, giving another layer to Tazuna's protection. All of them gave various levels of shudders as they felt the killer intent Zabuza released.

Sakura and Sasuke did their best to ignore it, but it was a bit difficult. The Sekirei didn't look really affected, but they were all sweating, except Musubi who was too excited at the moment. Naruto wasn't affected whatsoever, in fact he was too busy trying to locate Zabuza with his enhanced vision.

Once he located Zabuza, he leapt towards the man who leapt towards Kakashi, removing the Kubikiribocho in the process. The man swung it Kakashi who was prepared, but Zabuza was knocked off course when he received a powerful blow to his head sending him skidding back. Zabuza stumbled and lunged at Naruto who smirked and avoided the man's attacks by dodging and ducking his attacks.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Kakashi demanded as he watched his student duck under a vertical swing, then jump to the side to dodge a horizontal slash. Naruto then reacted by stepping behind Zabuza and punching him in the back before he leaned up, grabbed the man's hair and yanked him down from behind, kneeing him in the back.

Zabuza gave a growl of pain before he released himself from Naruto's grip, throwing a vertical slash which was avoided. Naruto however hopped and landed on the blade, his fist cocked back; he surprised both jounin shinobi when he struck Zabuza across the jaw then back flipped off the sword.

While Naruto dealt with Zabuza, the others were dealing with his water clones in the thick mist. Sasuke and Sakura were handling themselves pretty well as they teamed together to take down a couple of clones, Sasuke using hand to hand while Sakura held a kunai. Tsukiumi and Yashima were doing good as well, as Tsukiumi was able to revert one clone into water and use the water to slash through the clones, while Yashima smashed and knocked them with her hammer.

Hikari and Hibiki seemed to be doing the best along with Musubi as they easily electrocuted the Water clones, while Musubi happily avoided the attacks and countered with fatal punches and kicks. Uzume stood with Akitsu and Tazuna, the three of them protected inside an Ice dome, though they were a bit worried for their Ashikabi and sisters.

But Naruto was doing just fine as he held his own against Zabuza, Kakashi assisting him. Zabuza was annoyed at the fact he was in a way losing to this kid, but he remained focused as he avoided the combined and synchronized attacks of sensei and student. Naruto struck at him with a spinning powerful kick while Kakashi charged at him from behind with a kunai in hand.

Zabuza gripped onto Kubikiribocho and swung the blade around to defend against both attackers, but he regretted the decision when Naruto was now above him, forming hand signs. "Futon: Renkudan!" Naruto yelled as he cocked his back then threw it forward, releasing a decent sized air bullet, which smashed against Zabuza, causing him to slam into the ground.

Kakashi then came up next, hopping into the air and landing a successful axe-kick to Zabuza's torso, causing the man to hack up a glob of blood. Getting up, Kakashi was going to slash off the missing nin's head when he was suddenly paralyzed from a senbon puncturing a certain spot on his neck. The man couldn't do anything but grunt before he fell to the ground unable to move his body.

"Sensei!" Naruto called as he landed on the ground, and ran over to the man but as he approached he saw a masked ninja appear before Zabuza's unconscious form and disappear just as quick as he came. Scowling Naruto focused on his sensei while the others caught up him. Naruto caught sight of the senbon and slowly removed it from Kakashi's neck, allowing his body to relax slightly. "Sasuke, Tazuna, help me carry him," Naruto ordered and the two boys nodded, helping the jounin up.

"What happened?" Sakura wondered as she gazed at her sensei who couldn't speak.

"He was paralyzed, we have to get him somewhere safe so he can rest, Tazuna your house nearby?" Naruto demanded and the man nodded. "Good, girls cover our backs, front and flank us," Naruto ordered his Sekirei who nodded doing as told. Once they were sure their bases were covered, they continued the trek to Tazuna's.

"So as far as we can tell, Gato controls most of the city, and uses extortion and force to keep his tight grip,"

The genin nodded in understanding as they sat at the table with their sensei. It had been about a day or so since their battle with Zabuza, and it took Kakashi the rest of the day and morning just to be able to walk okay. Sakura did a scan over him with her growing medical skills and found out that he wouldn't be to full strength for another few days, which annoyed the jounin.

"Our current problem is facing Zabuza, until we get red of him, we can't stop Gato. Then after that we have to take down his forces," Kakashi muttered and they nodded. Naruto glanced to Tazuna, offering to help with the construction, which Tazuna accepted as he caught sight of what the blond could do.

"Why bother?" they heard, and turned their attention to Inari who was Tazuna's grandson. The young boy had short unkempt black hair wearing a white and blue striped fishermans hat, a pale yellow shirt and green overalls.

"You say something kid?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Why bother fighting gato? It's hopeless, he's too powerful! You'll just die anyway," the boy said bitterly, knowing it was a fact.

"Thou dost not know what he is speaking," Tsukiumi huffed as she sat beside her Ashikabi, and gave the boy a glare. "That monkey is nothing compared to the greatness of my husband and thy Sekirei,"

"Yeah kid," Hikari agreed with the blond Sekirei. "So how about you just shut up and go play with your toys or something, the grown ups got this," she waved the boy off causing him to growl.

"You shut up!" he barked causing Hikari to growl and charge her hand but Hibiki made her stay it, "You just don't get it do you?!" Inari yelled as he clenched his fists. "Everyone's who stood up to Gato has died! Just give up and go home!"

"Enough!" Sakura barked, as she herself had enough. "We went through all the trouble of going through with this mission and this is how you repay us? For your information gaki, a ninja completes a mission they are given no matter what! None of us intend to die to that bastard, we are strong than we look!"

"Sakura-sama," Yashima called her Ashikabi quietly, feeling her anger through the bond. But her Ashikabi wasn't listening as she was too heated, glaring at Inari.

"I put up with way too much shit to get here, and I'm not going to let some brat and his fears stop me!" Sakura snapped as she stood and walked off to the door. "I'm going to blow off some steam! Nobody follow me!" she ordered, slamming the door on her way out.

Inari sniffed before he ran upstairs, his mother calling after him before she sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Inari has…"

"Lost someone important to him," Naruto figured, surprising Tazuna and Tsunami. The blond shrugged in response, "It's not that hard to figure out, for a kid that young he seems way to into Gato than he should be,"

"But what about Sakura? Why did she blow up like that?" Sasuke wondered as he turned to his teammates Sekirei who looked downtrodden. "Yashima, do you have a clue?" the Sekirei frowned as she nodded her head.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't think Sakura-sama would want me too, she got mad at me the last time I did when I wasn't supposed too…I'm sorry," Yashima apologized softly but Naruto gave her a smile and shook his head.

"It's okay Yashima, I understand. Sakura-chan told you her feelings in confidence you wouldn't tell others, besides you're her Sekirei, not ours. No need to feel bad, just make sure you make Sakura-chan feel better when she comes back," he suggested and the girl looked surprised before nodding with a happier smile.

"Though I've been meaning to ask," Naruto muttered as he gained a thoughtful look. The others looked at him as he gazed at Yashima with a curious expression, "How did you become Sakura's Sekirei?" everyone who knew Sakura nodded in agreement as they turned to Yashima.

The Sekirei could only blush deeply in response.

"Stupid gaki!" Sakura growled as she practiced her Taijutsu kata's in a flower filled clearing. she was going at a fast pace with lots of power behind her strikes than normal. Within two hours or so, Sakura lied in the flower bed, physically exhausted and tired, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Sakura tiredly opened her eyes, due to the sunlight shining on her face causing her to yawn with a scowl. Stretching she had a tired blank look on her face, till she squealed and hopped back when she realized a pair of dark grey orbs were staring into her green ones.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sakura demanded as she began trying to calm herself, she really didn't like surprises when first waking up…unless it was from Yashima. That girl had a mean tongue.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the girl told Sakura, looking a bit sheepish. Sakura looked over the girl, taking in her beauty. She had long silver hair which was perfectly symmetrical, her bangs parting in front of her face almost like two ribbns and ending at her collarbone while the rest of her hair flowed down her back and parting much the same way as her bangs, while ending at her lower back. She had fair skin, wearing a revealing elegant white dress that started at her neck like a choker, but parted a couple of inches below that reveal the inside of her cleavage and her midsection while coming back together at her waist and a short grey skirt. To finish the outfit she wore a long sleeved overcoat of the same color over her dress, giving her a sophisticated yet seductive aura. The girl had a very sizeable bust that Sakura couldn't exactly keep her eyes off, this girl was hot.

"What's so funny?" Sakura wondered as she heard the girl laugh at her with a giggle. The girl stifled her laughter and gave Sakura a cheerful smile.

"First I see you passed out in a clearing, then you have the dopey look on your face, I can't help but laugh," the girl smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes as she stretched, pushing out her chest as she did so. "So what's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura told her. Before giving her a curious smile, "What's yours?"

"I'm Taki," the girl answered before she gained a worried look on her face. Sakura gazed at her for a moment before connecting the dots.

"You work with Zabuza?" Sakura asked before she glared and stood up pulling out a kunai, "And here I thought I was just talking to a pretty girl," she grumbled and Taki became alarmed.'

"Wait! I'm not here to fight you, I can't even fight! I'm not a combat type!" the girl stated and Sakura blinked, cocking her head to the side a bit.

"You're a Sekirei?" Taki nodded her head and Sakura looked around, using a pulse of chakra to detect others in hiding but found none. Deciding she wasn't a threat, Sakura put away her kunai and sat back down, allowing Taki to give a sigh of relief.

"I am Taki, Sekirei No.65. What are you doing sleeping out here anyway?" the Sekirei asked and Sakura gave a shrug as she pushed a lock behind her ear.

"I needed to blow off some steam, so I came here. What are you doing here?" Sakura returned with a raised brow and Taki sighed as she picked a flower and played with it in her hands.

"Well, I'm not your friend nor am I your enemy. I'm just here to collect herbs to assist in healing Zabuza, I work for him and my only function is to make his mist," she shrugged and Sakura hummed. "But I'd rather not talk about that much, you understand right?" Taki asked hopefully.

Sakura gave a nod, as she did understand, didn't mean she liked it exactly. "But I'll tell you anything you want to know about me," Taki smiled flirtatiously which surprised Sakura. "Oh? Are you surprised because you're a girl? I'm sorry I didn't…" 

"No no It's fine," Sakura waved her off with a smile. "I don't mind, my Sekirei is a girl and she and I have fun from time to time. I'm not lesbian but, doesn't mean I can't appreciate girls; my sensei taught me that," Sakura grumbled. "Besides, I think your hot," Sakura shrugged, causing Taki to blush a bit. "So why do you work for Zabuza? Is he your Ashikabi?"

Taki looked offended and disgusted by this as she rolled her eyes, "Ew no, he is too much of a violent brute to be my Ashikabi. I don't even like Zabuza, my Ashikabi will be handsome or beautiful, and kind, and they'll defend me to their last breath!"

Sakura gave her a amused expression as Taki went on, "And when they wing me, they'll scoop me up into their arms and carry me off to a nice secluded place, tear off all my clothes and fuck me into oblivion!" Taki stated with a perverted smile causing Sakura to do a double take before she laughed.

"What so funny?!" Taki pouted. "That will happen! And when it does, I'll be forever my Ashikabi's! Only they will be able to touch me, whenever and however they want!" Taki stated before she sighed. "But sadly I haven't found my Ashikabi yet. So until I do, I'll just survive and keep searching. Once I do find them, I'll drop Zabuza like a sack of potatoes,"

"Well good luck with that," Sakura told her with a chuckle. "I'm sure you'll find your Ashikabi, in fact if you want, I could help you. That way you don't have to work with Zabuza anymore," Sakura offered surprising Taki who blushed lightly, touched. Although she shook her head with a frown.

"Thank you, for the offer, really. But I can't risk leaving Zabuza until I find my Ashikabi first," she then grew worried and stood up. "I think I've stayed longer than I should. I don't need them to get suspicious. They don't like ne or even trust me…I need to get the herbs faster," she muttered, looking around.

"Here, tell me what you need and maybe you can find them faster with someone helping," she offered. Taki looked at her in surprise but gave her the list. Sakura nodded and began helping Taki, having a somewhat focused look about her.

Taki looked as well, and glanced to Sakura, amazed by how focused she seemed on helping her. A grateful smiled appeared on her face, her heart beating a little faster and her face becoming a bit flushed.

It was only several minutes later that Sakura had gathered half of what Taki was looking for, while Taki gathered the other half. The Sekirei accepted them with a smile which soon turned into a frown, and she looked away sadly. "Sakura, why would you gather the herbs for Zabuza? Now your team will be in trouble again because he'll be healed,"

"Meh, who cares?" Sakura shrugged before she smirked, "Me and my team are pretty strong, plus I'm sure Naruto-kun had fun fighting Zabuza and wouldn't mind fighting him again. And I did it for you, not Zabuza,"

This caused Taki's eyes to go wide, her blush growing stronger. Her heart began to ache, it's thumping sounding her hears; it also didn't help she suddenly felt hot and her Sekirei crest began to burn her neck. Taki realized what was going on, and slowly made her way to Sakura who looked slightly confused.

"I've found you, Ashikabi-sama," Taki whispered before she gripped Sakura's face and pressed their lips together, her tongue pushing into Sakura's surprised mouth. Sakura gave a moan as she accepted Taki's kiss, and returned it, bringing the Sekirei's body to her own, getting into the kiss. From behind, Taki's misty wings burst from her back, signifying her winging.

After a few minutes, Taki pulled away from Sakura, dazed. "Wow," she whispered and Sakura just gave a smile before she frowned and stepped away from Taki. "What's wrong Sakura?" Taki asked, and suddenly she became worried that her Ashikabi didn't want her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No no," Sakura shook her head with a sigh. "You did nothing wrong Taki, it's just I feel bad because my heart kinda belongs to another," she stated and Taki looked confused. "You see, I'm sorta in love with my teammate, Naruto. I always have been, but I always denied it until recently,"

"S-so, y-you can't love me?" Taki asked and Sakura shook her head, giving a sad smile.

"I can, it's just that…I don't know. I have Sekirei, and he has a lot of Sekirei…but I hope that he and I can be together you know? This doesn't mean I don't want you Taki, it just means that you are not the only one. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay Sakura," Taki smiled surprising her. "I just have to think of it as Naruto being another Sekirei of yours…kind of. I don't mind sharing, I just want you to love me is all," Taki told her and Sakura nodded her head.

"And I'm sure I will in the future! In fact," Sakura knocked away Taki's herbs and smiled at her. "How about we forget about these herbs for Zabuza and have some fun ne?" she suggested as she kissed Taki.

The Sekirei could only moan in response.

In a large concrete complex, Higa Izumi and his uncle, Gato, were discussing Zabuza's defeat by the Konoha ninja. Gato did not have a pleased look on his face, in fact it was a snarl; this was the opposite of Higa's who had a small smile on his face.

"Zabuza was beaten by a washed up old jonin and a bunch of kids!" Gato shouted. Higa sat on the opposite of Gato's desk, his chin resting on the butt of his hand and a confident grin on his face. behind him stood Toyotama and Ichiya, standing stoically and waiting for orders.

"Uncle, stop worrying so much, we don't need you having a heart attack in your old age," Higa teased his uncle slightly who gave him a glare. "We have other means of dealing with them," the man said with a cool and relaxed tone.

"You mean your army of bitches?" Gato snorted in amusement. Toyotama stepped forward with a ready retort but Higa put his hand up and gave her a stern look, irked, she complied to her masters silent order.

"That's the idea," Higa shrugged causing Gato to hum before he gave a sigh.

"Whatever, at least it'll be cheaper than hiring more rogue ninja, the only problem is Zabuza is a loose end that needs to be taken care of," Gato stated and Higa nodded in agreement. "Handle it, and if you fail, don't come back,"

"Alright listen here you bastard!" Toyotama snapped as she had enough of the man insulting her Ashikabi. Before she could continue on, Higa backhanded her as he had stood up immediately. The Sekirei was in shock as she gazed at her Ashikabi who told her to be silent with just a look.

Once the meeting was over, the group walked in silence. Toyotama was still trying to figure out what happened, why did her master slap her when she defended him? He never slapped her, scolded yes, but never slapped.

"H-higa-sama? Why did you do that?" she wondered, trying to not nurse her sore cheek. Higa didn't even turn around as he kept walking.

"Because while you do fight for me, you're methods are too brash for political and economic maneuverings. So when I'm talking, just know I'm always in control, be silent unless I say otherwise," he ordered causing her to flinch at the angry toned words.

She didn't even check the bond, knowing she would find nothing but annoyance to her. She simply sighed, and continued walking in silence.

"You've been assigned,"

"Have I now?"

"Yes, you, Benitsubasa and Karasuba are to meet up with Kisame and head to Wave country as back up to Zabuza Momochi. The nine-tails and his Sekirei are involved,"

"Really? How cool," the person responded, the voice being that of a smooth slightly deep voice. By the voice alone, the man didn't sound very old, in fact he sounded as if he was in his mid to late teens. "Fine, I'll be ready in a few minutes. Do I have orders to kill?"

"No, simply assist. The nine tails must live, the others are unimportant," the person in the shadows stated. The young man simply nodded his head before he gave a relaxed sigh. "I suggest you don't get too out of control now,"

"Yadda yadda," the young man waved the person off without a care. The shadow left and once they were gone, the man hummed. "Come on Beni-chan, we should start getting ready,"

Down on her knees, Benitsubasa removed her masters cock from her mouth yet continued to stroke it while she gazed up at him with her dark pink eyes with a pout, "But you haven't cum yet, and your promised it would be my turn today!"

"I know my sweetheart, but business first. I promise once we settle down, we'll finish where we left off, okay?" he smiled at her genuinely causing her to blush and nod as she stood up. He then stood up as well and began to tie his pants together around his waist. He kissed the corner of her lips and put his arm around her shoulders while she snuggled into his side. As they left the room he gave a smirk,

"Besides, have I ever broke my promises before tteboru?"


	22. Golden Ashikabi Ch 8

**Chapter VIII**

"Morning,"

"Morning Sak..." Naruto paused as he looked back to see that Sakura had returned, but she had a guest with her. "Um...whose your friend?" Naruto wondered as he looked over Taki who had a nervous look about her. Sakura looked back to her newest Sekirei then towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, this is Taki-chan. Taki-chan, this is Naruto-kun," She introduced. Naruto nodded as he waved at the girl before he paused, the name sounding familiar. "And before you freak, yes, she is the one who helped Zabuza. But she is now my Sekirei,"

Taki was even more nervous as Naruto leveled a glare at her and Sakura. "Okay," he said with a shrug, his glare disappearing altogether, throwing Taki off guard. "Nice to meet you Taki," Naruto waved as he walked off, leaving a slightly relieved Sakura and a confused Taki. Naruto then came back, "Oh and Sakura-chan, Kakashi wants you to meet him on the bridge for guard duty,"

"Um okay, and what about you and Sasuke?" She wondered before frowning in thought, "And where's Yashima?" Sakura asked as he couldn't sense her Sekirei in the house.

"Yashima is with my girls, as is Sasuke and Tsukiumi. We're having a training session, once your done with guard duty, you can come join us," Naruto smiled as he left again. Sakura grumbled, irritated she was stuck with guard duty. With a sigh she simply went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Naruto hummed a tune as he made his way over to where the training was taking place, just in time to hear, "Mizu Matsuri!" followed by crash. Pushing past the bushes he saw that Tsukiumi was holding her own against Musubi while Yashima was avoiding Uzume's attacks as best she could. Sasuke on the other hand was engaging hand to hand combat with Hikari and Hibiki both, being too fast for them to try and blast him with lightning.

Not too far from it all was Akitsu, standing in the trees watching it take place. The whole spar was set up into teams. Musubi, the twins and Uzume were one team, while Sasuke, Tsukiumi and Yashima were another. Naruto decided to act as ref for now as there needed to be someone who could evaluate everyone equally and know what they were talking about. And though he just returned, he was already able to list the do's and don'ts.

Musubi was focusing more on power rather than speed, which was why a mid to long rage fighter such as Tsukiumi was able to take her on despite being in close quarters. Honestly, Musubi should have already wiped the floor with Tsukiumi, but she was being kept back by the blonde's water attacks. Musubi needed to stop pushing power into her fists and focus on getting close to her opponent in a very timely fashion before they could even attempt to attack. If she was close enough to them where she had enough room to attack, yet they did not have enough room to counter or block, Musubi would have the advantage. She would also further have the advantage if she did it with such speed it would take her opponent by surprise.

Tsukiumi on the other hand needed to figure out how to fight in close range properly and still be the powerful water user she is. There were going to be times when Tsukiumi would have no choice but to fight close range, so she needed to have a way of combating in such range. He felt she was too busy wasting energy and time throwing powerful water attacks that were meant for long range, when she could create a weapon of water, or a soldier of water and have it fight for her. But he was impressed she was able to properly avoid Musubi's powerful yet accurate attacks.

His eyes then turned to Yashima and Uzume. The main problem he sensed coming from Sakura's sekirei was hesitance. Naruto wasn't sure if it was because she was facing she considered a friend, but if he remembered correctly, she also showed a bit of hesitance when fighting Zabuza's clones. That would be a problem in battle, but he understood why. Even though he's known her for a short time, he could tell she was a gentle soul; she didn't care for fighting that much, which meant she didn't care for hurting people. It was a mindset he and Sakura would have to alter a bit. While Yashima was not a fist type like Musubi, which came with great strength, she was wielding a large gravity hammer that most could never lift, which meant she had great strength too. And with that great strength, her attacks could have great power. He was also pretty sure her gravity hammer came with some effects, which could be helpful for her. He would need to study it to know more.

Uzume wasn't showing hesitation, but she seemed to over think a bit with her attacks. But he also noted there was some kind of disappointment within her which only was apparent to him when she was in battle. Perhaps her over thinking and this disappointment was connected in some way? This he would need to speak to her about. He noticed that she only stayed in spot, only moving when Yashima would get too close. While her cloth seemed to be doing it's job, they didn't seem strong enough and he assumed they were connected to Uzume's will. He felt they could be much better, and do a bit more damage than what they were doing.

Naruto then turned his attention to the twins and Sasuke. To put it simply, Sasuke was kicking the twins ass. He seemed to be using pure taijutsu, and Naruto couldn't sense any chakra augmentation. His speed was just right, his attacks were precise and he was flexible. But then again, he was facing two sekirei who had zero close range combat experience. Virtually, Naruto saw no flaws in Sasuke's form besides the fact he could add a bit more power to his attacks, that was about it.

His girls on the other hand. Bottom line he needed to give them proper close range training because they basically had the same problem at Tsukiumi. The two of them were mid to long range fighters. And yes while they were acrobatic, flexible and knew how to dodge; they were also easily gave into their irritation, Hikari even more so. This caused their already sloppy form, to become sloppier and overextended.

"Alright, that's enough," Naruto's voice rang out and everyone stopped what they were doing. They all looked to him and he gave each of them a look before he took a short breath then spoke. "I have criticism for all of you," Naruto told them before he crossed his fingers and drew out five clones. "You know what to do," he told the clones and they nodded.

Sasuke and Tsukiumi left with a clone, with the twins leaving with one as well. Musubi, Yashima and Uzume left too, leaving Naruto and Akitsu alone. "Come on down Akitsu," he gestured and she was right in front of him a moment later. "Alright, while they deal with them, lets get your evaluation done as well," Naruto smiled and she nodded her head, preparing for combat.

"Ah...yes Naruto-sama."

"So what did you-mmph!"

Uzume couldn't help but relax into her Ashikabi's embrace as he held her in his arms as lovingly as he could. His kiss filled her with joy and glee, his warmth covering her like a blanket. By the time the kiss ended, Uzume was in a complete daze while Naruto chuckled, sitting her down in his lap as they sat against a tree. While she rested against him, Naruto's fingers caressed her arm while his other arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Uzume-chan," he called softly earning a quiet hum from her. "Are you happy?" he asked. Uzume furrowed her brow in thought before turning to her true love, looking at him confused. Seeing her confused look he frowned softly. "I can feel your disappointment, and I can tell when your over thinking. It leaves you distracted which is a danger to your health in battle,"

"I am happy Naruto-kun!" Uzume told him truthfully. "I'm very happy, the happiest I've been since I was released. I have you, and that's all I need to make me happy," Uzume told him as she kissed him, moaning a bit from the action. After a few moments, she pulled away to see he was still gazing at her curiously. "I am not disappointed about us, if that's what you're worrying about. Its...me. I'm disappointed about myself,"

"Why?" he questioned which made her frown in thought. Uzume debated whether or not she should bother her Ashikabi with such a meaningless trouble, but the more she thought about it, she was leaning towards telling him. He was her Ashikabi after all, if she wouldn't tell him it showed a sign of distrust and she trusted her Ashikabi completely. Besides when would it be the next time she would get alone time with him? Even if he was just a clone right now.

"My power," she sighed lightly and he paid even closer attention. "Even though I am a combat type Sekirei, my power is practically nothing. All I do is throw around cloth, which is easy to avoid, block and rip through," Uzume explained. "I over think because I'm trying to come up with ways to make my attacks stronger and actually do some damage. So I'm disappointed of myself for being a weak Sekirei for my Ashikabi,"

"Uzume-chan," Naruto spoke up but she didn't look towards him. "Uzume, look at me," he requested. Though she didn't want too, she did anyway, looking up at Naruto with somber eyes. "Anything can be a weapon Uzume, and anything can kill, you just have to know how to use it," Naruto smirked. The blond then reached out and he had a fallen leaf in his hand. "Even this leaf, but you don't believe that do you?"

Uzume honestly shook her head, not seeing how a simple leaf could cut someone, let alone kill. The blond chuckled as he suddenly cocked back his hand before throwing it forward. Uzume's eyes were in shock as the leaf was thrown at high speeds then she heard a pained growl then a thud. Naruto nodded for her to go check it out and she looked at him warily before standing. Walking over to where she heard the noise, she moved aside the bushes and she gasped in surprise to see a dead boar.

But not only that the boar had a small slit like hole in it's head where it's brain was located. She then looked towards the nearest tree to see the same leaf Naruto had thrown stuck in the tree, dripping with blood and a bit of brain matter. Uzume jumped slightly when Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, "As I said, anything can be a weapon and kill. Whether it be a plastic spoon, a kunai or a leaf, anything." Naruto smiled before he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind and she relaxed quite a bit.

"Even your cloth, Uzume-chan."

"I swear! Next time we face that guy we're going to blow him to smithereens!"

"No you won't," Naruto shook his head as he stopped his trek with the twins. Both girls looked irritated, with Hikari being the most irritated one. "You do know why Sasuke was able to kick your asses right?" he questioned with the two of them throwing him glares.

"Because we weren't working as a team?" 

"He was too fast?"

"You aren't close range fighters," Naruto answered which caught them by surprise. "Think about it, out of all the times you guys have fought you were at least several feet maybe even yards away from your opponent. And everytime they got closer, you backed away," Naruto reminded, further surprising them as he was right. "Sasuke was exploiting this weakness, and another one; your anger,"

"What are you trying to say?" Hikari demanded with narrowed eyes. Naruto didn't flinch or look fearful of them as he crossed his arms with a knowing look.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," Naruto pointed out which made them even more confused. "You guys are easy to irritate, especially you Hikari. Sasuke was able to use your anger as his weapon, because it blinded you. It made you forget that you were not in your playing field, and you had to urge to fight him in his. Not once did he use a jutsu, only taijutsu, which allowed him to fight you guys as if you were academy children," Naruto went on.

"So you're saying we need to keep calm and stay in our playing field?" Hibiki wondered with Naruto shaking his head.

"No, I'm saying you need to keep calm and adapt," Naruto corrected, with the two of them tilting their heads curiously. "There are going to be times when you will have no choice but to fight in close range quarters. Musubi is not the only fist type Sekirei; you are bound to run into one who may be smart combat wise. They may just force you to fight them in their playing field, and right now, if they do, you will lose. Which means you would no longer be my Sekirei, do you want that?" 

"No!" the twins shouted, fear in their voices and in their eyes. The thought of losing their Ashikabi because of their own weakness terrified them even more than just losing their Ashikabi. Naruto watched them for a moment before he smiled lightly, and walked over to them. Wrapping them both in a hug, he made them feel wanted and loved over the bond, calming them down.

"Then we have work to do."

"No one has ever been able to wield my hammer before, not even Sakura-sama,"

"Well it aint easy," Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he held Yashima's gravity hammer with two hands. It was heavy, very heavy, he was sure Musubi could hold it if she really wanted too. However now that he was holding it himself, it only proved his theory about Yashima's strength. Setting it down he gave a deep breath and grinned at her, "Wow Yashima-chan, you're really strong huh?"

Yashima simply blushed at the praise and sat down across from Naruto as he had sat. "Okay Yashima-chan, even though you are Sakura-chan's Sekirei, and I would really like her to be here right now to listen to this, I'm going to explain it to you anyway," Naruto started and she nodded. "I can see that you don't like fighting very much, huh?"

Taken by surprise by the question she frowned lightly and shook her head. "No, I don't. I just want to be with Sakura-sama and make her happy. But I know that in order for me to stay with her, I need to fight, even if I don't like it," she explained. Hearing this only made Naruto even angrier at Minaka for this stupid game.

He bet Yashima wasn't the only Sekirei who didn't want to but was forced to fight just so they could stay with their Ashikabi. "I understand completely Yashima-chan," Naruto told her honestly and she was a bit surprised. "And I wish I could tell you that if you don't want to fight you don't have too, but I can't. So I'm going to say this instead," Naruto took a deep breath as he looked at the Sekirei. "Be strong for Sakura. You show hesitation during battle, that same hesitation is going to be your downfall. The compassion you show to your enemies is the reason why there will be a chance you will be separated from your Ashikabi,"

Yashima's eyes widened at this, but could see the frown on Naruto's face. "I'd hate to tell you that, but it's the truth. Until Minaka is dead and these foolish games are over, you have to be strong Yashima. You have to put your feelings aside and focus on the reason for fighting, Sakura. Because just like every Sekirei who cares for their Ashikabi, nothing else matters when it comes down to it," Naruto stated with Yashima slowly nodding her head in agreement. "Sakura is your reason for fighting, always remember that. Always remember that every battle could be your last. Do you really want to lose being with your Ashikabi because you are hesitant?" The Sekirei shook her head as she gripped her skirt, looking down at the ground.

"Then be strong, for Sakura."

Kisame Hoshigaki was silently walking down a dirt road, about two days away from the land of fire's port. He was rather interested that he was being sent to assist his old comrade Zabuza Momochi with the Nine tails. If the brat was able to do such damage to Zabuza that meant he had to be rather skilled, which would mean a fun battle.

The man suddenly stopped as he grabbed the hilt of Samehada, getting into a defensive stance. He could smell blood, lots of it; it was so much it over powered his senses to know that not just one but two of them were powerful. His attention was then given to three people who came out from around the corner.

The first one was shorter than the other, a female. She wore a kimono top with skin tight shorts, a red obi around her waist tied in the front and off to the side. She had waist length pink hair tied in a side ponytail with eyes that were a shade darker. She also wore red combat gloves and tall red boots. She had the countenance of a bubly teenager but the stance of a seasoned fighter.

The other was a female as well, part of Kisame's concern and Samehada's excitement. She wore a tight, short, black leather dress that extended to the middle of her thighs. She had a gray haori with the Sekirei crest on it, long black leather boots, a loosely tied leather belt and a sword in one hand. She had long light grey hair tied in a ponytail and narrow grey eyes. She also wore a blood thirsty smirk.

Lastly was the other half of Kisame's concern, this one male. He stood at 6'3 wearing black pants and boots in Anbu style, followed by a dark maroon haori with a black tank top underneath. Tied to his belt, hanging at his side was a gourd which no doubt contained sake. Hanging on the other side was his katana, sheathed in obsidian. The man was quite handsome looking to be in his late teens to early twenties with a muscular yet lean athletic build to him. His dark blood red hair tied into a ponytail with a light tan complexion. His eyes were a violet blue, though there was a certain glint of insanity in them. He also held an amused smirk on his face as his arm was draped over the pink headed girl's shoulders.

"You must be Kisame," the man spoke, as he noticed him first, looking over. His tone was confident, easy going, relaxed, amused. Kisame narrowed his eyes in response as he studied the three a bit more, but kept his eyes on the male. "We're your back up. This is No.105 Benitsubasa, No. 04 Karasuba, and I am Zaraki." He introduced. Kisame simply gave a nod before he turned.

"We should get going."

"So hectic in there," Naruto grumbled as he closed the front door behind him. Everyone was in there basically exclaiming how weird it was for Sakura to just pop with a new Sekirei. They weren't being hostile just expressing their opinions about it, which then caused Sakura to snap back, and Hikari to return the snap before he knew it everyone was just comically yelling and arguing with Akitsu and Sasuke being the only silent annoyed ones. So he decided him to slip out of there.

Things had gone rather well today, he had talked with Sasuke about Tsukiumi's abilities and what he believed should help. And he talked with Musubi as well, trying to get her to focus and pay attention. He was sure by the end of the week, everyone would be somewhat prepared to fight Zabuza and win for sure this time.

The blonde's attention went to Inari who was the only one besides him not in the heated loud conversation inside. The boy was actually sitting on the edge of the patio with a depressed look. Frowning in though, Naruto decided to join him which caused Inari to glance at him but say nothing. Though the silence was continued and was uncomfortable, Naruto really didn't mind but he decided to break it anyway, and he did it by flicking the kid's forehead playfully.

"Oi! What was that for?!" he demanded, rubbing his forehead with an annoyed pout. Naruto gained a goofy smirk as he then turned and gave a shrug.

"Its to get you out your funk," Naruto answered. "My sensei used to do that whenever I was down, it was way better than her creepy smile," the blond chuckled. "I used to be depressed because the villagers assaulted me, or I just had a crappy day. She would get me to fight them out then when she kicked my ass she flicked my forehead. It always annoyed me, but it made me smile," he said quietly with a nostalgic look. "She was the first person who acknowledge me as a person besides the old man or the ramen stand owners. I wasn't some kid, I was Naruto Gaki Uzumaki," he laughed before his brow twitched.

Inari however was confused as his mind was stuck on a part of his story, "What do you mean when the villagers assualted you?" he wondered. Naruto gave a frown but he gave a sigh in response.

"I'm not really the number one kid back home. Most people hate and despise me for something that was not my fault and I can't control. Though my sensei dealt with them whenever they were a threat to me, she taught me that they were just stupid humans who were afraid of what they did not understand and to pay them no mind, don't let them dictate who I was," Naruto answered.

"Hey Naruto?" the blond hummed in response as Inari looked down in self pity. "I'm sorry," he stated with Naruto looking at him a bit confused. "Those things I said before I..."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto waved him off, catching the boy off guard. "Sakura has too much pride, but she's sorry for snapping at you too," he told Inari who blinked. "We all realize you said those things because you're scared. You're mom told me about Kaiza." This caused Inari to look down with a frown. "She told me how he just showed up one day and started treating you like a son; and that he was the towns hero for swimming through the river's raging current to seal the damn,"

Inari had tears threatening to spill, but Naruto didn't stop as he recounted everything Tsunami told him late last night. "He meant alot to you, especially after you're real father left. But then he died," Naruto muttered sadly as Inari cried silently next to Naruto. "Gato and his thugs killed him for standing up to them, for not going back on his beliefs until the bitter end." Naruto then put his hand on Inari's shoulder, having his crying halt. He looked up to see that Naruto had a kind, brotherly smile on his face.

"You see Inari, people talk about heroes being super powerful like the Shodaime Hokage, or the Rikudo Sennin; yeah they were powerful but," Naruto gazed towards the stars with a distant look in his eyes. "That's not what made them heroes. They were heroes because they never gave up with their beliefs. They stood up for what the believed in and were prepared to sacrifice everything for what they believed was right. That's what makes someone a hero. Someone who is ready to give up their lives or their honor in pursuit of what they think is right."

Inari smiled through his tears as he cried into Naruto's shirt with the blond rubbing his back gently. He gazed at the stars, noticing a shooting star take place which made him smile softly. From the corner, Kakashi watched and couldn't suppress the small tear that escaped from his eye, as well as the proud smile underneath his mask.

' _Minato-sensei, Kushina-nee...you would both be so proud_."

Kisame and his temporary team had just arrived in the Land of Waves and were heading towards the spot Zabuza said was his hideout. It was the end of the week which meant Zabuza should be healed by now, and along the way they encountered Gato. He was accompanied by two of his bodyguards. An insane man with short hair covered in scars and another lazy looking man with short blue hair and a beanie. He also had his nephew and two if his Sekirei with him, Toyotama and Ichiya.

Toyotama was distant to Higa in the recent days. They had regular meetings with Zabuza's crew and the entire time she couldn't help but glare at Higa. The more he spoke and regarded her without any kind of care, the more she was growing to hate him. Even Zabuza treated Haku way better than Higa treated her. Though the man acted like Haku was an asset, it was clear to her that he did not see the boy as such. Higa however did, she was just an asset. He only cared about her as long as she was useful and often told her to keep her cares and concerns to herself, he always did. Which made her hate him even more.

Ichiya didn't seem to care, she just liked fighting. The Sekirei even goaded Zabuza into a fight several times, and even though she lost each time, she usually had an expression of pure bliss on her face during the fights. It was something that made Toyotama wonder if she was insane. Either way, she wanted to leave her Ashikabi, but there were only three ways for that. She had to lose, he had to die, or abandon her. And though it wasn't done consciously she was subtly making her self less desirable to Higa. Her not volunteering for errands, and refusing to fight when the opponent was obviously too weak, was very annoying to him. But he only kept her around still, because she was strong.

Nothing more.

Higa spotted the four that showed up and he huffed, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded with Gato looking equally disgruntle, wondering the same thing. In response Kisame grinned while Zaraki gave a small smirk.

"Zabuza's requested our help, so we're giving it to him."

Gato simply growled, in response. "Well just make sure to tell that useless shit that I'm not covering the costs to hire you," Kisame simply scowled before he gave a pyschotic grin which caused Gato to step back several feet sweating profusely, his swordsmen prepared to draw their swords decided against it when Kisame simply released a bit of KI.

"You will watch your mouth swine. Zabuza and I may not be buddy buddy, but he still has my respect," Kisame warned before he and his group left and met with Zabuza shortly after. Karasuba stood beside the window though she narrowed her eyes and looked towards the window, in thought.

There was something, no, someone out there that was harboring great hatred within them, it was familiar yet different. Her placid expression became a subtle demonic smirk. Haku and Zaraki both noticed this with the former adorning a worried expression but ignored it since Zabuza wanted to work with the woman. Zaraki on the other hand wondered what had gained Karasuba's attention but decided to file it away for later.

"So that's how it will go hm?" Kisame muttered with a grin, Zabuza nodding his head.

"Yes. You and Pinkie will split the blond brat's Sekirei up. I will take Kakashi, Haku will take on the pink headed brat and her sekirei; Zaraki will take the blond brat and Karasuba will take the Uchiha brat and his Sekirei," Zabuza listed with Karasuba tuning into the conversation and speaking for the first time.

"Uchiha brat? You mean Itachi's little brother?" she asked with a grin. Zabuza simply nodded his while Karasuba hummed to herself, figuring the hatred was coming from Uchiha instead of who she figured originally. Oh well. "I can't wait to see where he goes with it,"

"We've still got some bugs to work out, so let's attack the day after tomorrow,"

To this everyone in the room nodded.

Team seven were all tired from the day's training, as Naruto had been working with all the Sekirei and Sakura while Kakashi was teaching Sasuke a new technique. The blond had not only tested himself, but evaluated those he was fighting against which was everyone. And though there still needed some minor improvements, everything had went rather well; taking his advice to heart.

Arriving back at Tazuna's house, they sat to have dinner, which was less lively than usual. Most likely because they were all too tired and a bit tense about the upcoming battle with Zabuza. It would happen before long, but they were getting stronger and their teamwork was better. Once they all seemed to realize this, spirits were high once again despite the anxiety of waiting for combat to come.

Tsunami was a great cook and had lots of help due to Musubi, and Tsukiumi helping her. Both Sekirei felt that Tsunami was a great example besides Miya to be great wives for their Ashikabi, they even had participated in race to town to pick up the ingredients, which Hikari and Hibiki along with Yashima participated in, even the usual silent Akitsu. Besides Uzume, none of Naruto's Sekirei wanted to be out done by Musubi.

Before long, Naruto and the others were happily eating dinner, with Hibiki and Hikari eating besides Naruto since they were the ones who brought back the needed groceries first. Musubi basically pouted the whole time and Akitsu was sulking silently while the twins happily enjoyed their meal besides their Ashikabi. Even Tsukiumi who sat besides Sasuke was a bit miffed that the twins had beat her, due to her being focused on her rival, Musubi.

The food was great as well as the conversation at the table which ranged from different kinds of things. They talked about what Tazuna and the family were going to do after Wave was free; what Inari wanted to be when he grew up, what team seven and the Sekirei were going to do when they got back to leaf. However through it all, Naruto felt vague discomfort just on the edge of his mind. He even stopped eating as it was getting stronger and stronger, he could tell it was not his own at this point and it didn't take him long for him to figure out the emotion was loneliness.

His eyes narrowed in concentration, blocking out the world around him. The emotion had an icy feeling which gave away which one of his Sekirei was feeling such an emotion which bordered on isolation. Naruto then looked focused in on the world and he looked to Akitsu who sat between Musubi and Taki. Outwardly, she was in her normal emotionless and docile state, not participating in the conversation but just eating quietly. He could see her eyes wandering around on occasion, as if she was hoping that someone would remember she was present. The loneliness began to link with discouragement and mild hurt, as though her heart just felt weighed down, heavy.

The blond frowned but he focused on his link with Akitsu and she finally looked up, looking towards him to see he was gazing at her. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized her Ashikabi was paying attention to her, conveying with his eyes he wanted to talk to her alone once dinner was over. Her face flushed as he smiled softly at her, and she gave him an almost unnoticeable smile of her own before nodding to him.

Once the meal had been finished and he helped Tsunami clear the table, Naruto glanced to his first Sekirei who caught his gaze. He motioned towards the back door with his head and walked in that direction with her following him. He sat down at the end of the pier that the house led too, and she sat beside him.

It was silent for several minutes before Naruto turned his head to his Sekirei who was gazing down at the water that was reflecting the light of the moon. "Akitsu, what's wrong?" he wondered in a concerned yet curious tone. Slowly she turned to look at him, then back to the water, shaking her head.

"Ah, nothing."

"I can tell you're lonely sweetheart," he said quietly which made her glance to him. "I know loneliness extremely well, please, talk to me." This made her hang her head in sadness as he grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Ah...I haven't had much time with Naruto-sama," Akitsu expressed in her usual bland tone but he could pinpoint the sadness within. "Ever since you winged the others I've been feeling this way. You spend so much time with them, laughing, having fun," her expression then became somber, "But I just follow silently, awaiting an order."

"Akitsu-chan," he called and she turned her head, she was caught off guard when Naruto kissed her causing their wings to burst out from their backs in a perfect colorful lightshow. Pulling away he rested his head against hers, "I'm sorry Aki-chan. I'm not that great of an Ashikabi huh?" he chuckled humorlessly and Akitsu felt angry but not towards him.

"No," she said firmly and he looked towards her confused. "You are perfect Naruto-sama," Akitsu expressed.

"Akitsu, you are not the only one I've been letting down," Naruto told her honestly and she blinked. "I've been letting just about all of you down, even Musubi," he sighed. "I've been told that I'm not very affectionate, that I show favorites, and now that I'm leaving you out," he frowned. "So I'm sorry for being a bad Ashikabi," he apologized once again. "But I'm trying," he grinned and he held her face in his hands. "If you want to have fun with me Aki-chan, just ask and I'll come up with something for us to do."

"But..."

"No buts Akitsu," Naruto told her firmly. "If there is anything you need, or simply want tell me and I'll do my best to give it to you. I don't want you to feel left out and I don't want you to feel like I like one of you more than the other," Akitsu could only gaze at him. "You are all my girls, _mine_. My precious people and I will kill for you, do you understand?"

"Ah...yes, Naruto-sama," Akitsu nodded before she blushed lightly. "Then, could we go...see the town together? Tomorrow, just the two of us?" Naruto smiled and responded with a soft kiss to her lips which she enjoyed greatly.

"I'd love to do that with you, Akitsu-chan. I've already made a few trips with Tazuna, and their isn't much. But I know a few places that we could go and relax. So how about after breakfast, you and I go into town and have some fun? Make a day of it?" he offered. Akitsu nodded her head with the widest smile he's seen from her, as well with a blush. She then wrapped her arms around him as he returned her hug.

As Naruto held her, he couldn't help but give a small pervy smile as he could feel her large breasts press against his chest. He however then heard light snoring and realized that his beloved Sekirei had fallen asleep. He simply smiled and adjusted her in his arms, so he was now holding her bridal style, her arms still wrapped around him. Ignoring the growing boner in his pants, he turned and walked to the house. Though he had a small smile on his face.

"I need to do better."

The next morning, Akitsu claimed her usual spot during all meals, beside her Ashikabi. It was apparent to everyone that Akitsu seemed to be in a better mood as she ate with a small smile on her face. Once it was time for training, Naruto left everyone in the care of a group of clones while he wore rather casual clothing and left with Akitsu. No one really asked what he had planned today as they all assumed he was going to spend one on one time with Akitsu, and considering his two teammates had Sekirei of their own, they understood.

The blond had decided to go through the tourist district which was rather untouched by Gato. They spent several hours in the clothing store, trying on different outfits and such. Akitsu picked several dresses, some shirts, pants/shorts, and matched her shoes perfectly. In the end she left with a sleeveless white dress with dark blue accents, wrapped around her waist was a dark blue sash with the dress stopping a bit mid thigh. It hugged her body comfortably, and she matched it with blue flat sandals.

Akitsu couldn't help but blush lightly when Naruto gazed at her with such a breathless look, as if she was the most beautiful girl he had seen in the world. And he showed her just how beautiful she was as he couldn't keep his hands off her, which made her feel very very good to the point she responded in kind. If it wasn't for the fact they were in public, Akitsu was sure they would have pushed forward; which she didn't mind at all.

Once they had settled down, it was only picked back up when Akitsu saw what Naruto had left in. he had decided to wear a white button up with his sleeves rolled up with black pants and stylish sandal like boots. She found it very attractive that Naruto looked rather dapper yet still had the look of a shinobi ready for a fight. So once she got over her shyness, she practically attacked him.

Naruto had bought everything Akitsu asked for and they left hand in hand, giving off the appearance of glamour. She enjoyed that Naruto held her close with a smile on his face. Akitsu had wanted to go into a boutique but that was the one thing Naruto refused as he expressed to her how beautiful he thought she was, and that her beauty was completely natural to the point she didn't even need make up, and she put women who did wear makeup to shame. It was honestly heartwarming to Akitsu, to the point she nearly cried as she herself never really felt beautiful. But the way Naruto spoke about her beauty with such strength and conviction, it changed her view.

They decided to stop for lunch at a small seafood restaurant where they both enjoyed their meals, though Akitsu still remained somewhat quiet. She of course spoke when spoken too, but Naruto got the feeling initiating conversation was something she didn't really do. He didn't take it personal as he knew that's just who his Sekirei was, but he noted to help her with this as he was sure it was more that she didn't think to do it, rather than she didn't want too.

After lunch they continued to cruise around the district simply talking about whatever came to mind. He noticed that Akitsu was seeming to warm up a bit as she talked more out of her own initiative whenever something caught her eye. Naruto then noticed a stand which was novelty stand as they were now on the west end of the tourist district. The two walked to the stand, greeting the owner before looking over his merchandise. It was random objects ranging from strawberry shaped shinobi pouches to small specialized perfume bottles.

Akitsu was thoroughly enjoying her time with her Ashikabi, gazing at the rare oddities. Naruto even noted that she had far more enthusiasm than he could remember when something caught her eye. They continued to browse but Naruto noticed she kept glancing towards one item every few seconds, a thoughtful frown on her lips. Naruto finally hunted down what she was looking at to see it was a necklace, but it was a crystal snowflake necklace that glimmered in the light. It honestly was beautiful and he glanced to Akitsu who had once again glanced towards them. Smiling, Naruto pulled out his wallet and requested to buy the necklace, surprising Akitsu.

Once he gave the man the money, it was handed to him and he smiled to Akitsu. Turning her around he moved her hair out of the way and he put it around her neck before turning her around to see that the flake sat perfectly before her chest. When he looked at her, his breath hitched a bit. Akitsu's face had a light dusting of pink that looked really dark on her pale skin; her eyes were half-lidded, but not in her normal bored expression. "It looks beautiful on you Aki-chan," he complimented. Akitsu blinked before blushing deeply with a small genuine joyful smile.

"Ah...thank you."

"Why do you love me so much?"

Naruto smiled softly as he gazed at Akitsu who was looking at him curiously, but her eyes were beginning to water. Through the bond, she could feel his amazement, his joy, his love for her. It was a special love that was alike to his love for her sisters, but very different. Akitsu could tell it was a place within his heart, a place that belonged to her and her alone. And with that thought, she shed her tears.

"Because I know your pain," he answered softly as he pulled her closer to him. "I know your desire to be purely without condition. I know it so well, because I yearn it as well. Your pain is mine, your desire is mine," he told her truthfully as he wiped away her tears softly, before caressing her cheek. Closing her eyes she leaned into his touch, "Your joy, is mine. That is why I love you, my Yuki-hime," Naruto expressed.

Not able to fight the urge any longer, or withstand the heat rising through their bodies like a flame, their lips came together, caressing each other gently before locking together. The kiss was different from all the others they shared, it was true passion, true love. Soon enough, there was no longer hesitation and their kiss continued to heat up. Their wings only growing from their backs, bigger, wider and brighter to the point they were touching.

Naruto pushed his tongue into her mouth and she trembled slightly at the contact as it was pleasurable than normal. She soon embraced his tongue with her own, but there was no fight for dominance, it was the two of them dancing in unison, as one. Naruto's hands journeyed down from her waist to her plump round ass, and he gripped it causing Akitsu to moan from the action. From this grip he pulled her closer to his body and she brought her hands up to his face, caressing his whiskers before running her fingers through his hair.

The two moaned softly into the kiss, only each other existing. Nothing else mattered. Through the kiss, Akitsu could feel the depth of her Ashikabi's love; and with the bond pushing his love upon her as well, she didn't feel alone anymore. Any doubt, any question, any emotion, any fear, _anything_ that made her feel she was alone or that her Ashikabi didn't love her was erased completely from every crevice of her mind. She was one of his greatest treasures, she belonged to him and with him. She had a place in his family, in his mind, in his heart, and in his soul. And he would make sure she damn well was certain of that.

Soon enough the two separated and realized that Akitsu was now laying atop of Naruto, his hands up her dress still gripping and caressing her ass while she was holding onto his face once more, her thumbs caressing his whiskers. Akitsu gazed into the loving eyes of her Ashikabi, her one and only true love. And in turn Naruto gazed into the joyful content eyes of his snow princess, his Akitsu. "I love you, Naruto-sama," she said quietly, kissing him softly.

"I know you do and I never doubted that. And I love you Aki-chan, to the point I'd give my life for you," Naruto expressed strongly. "For each of you. I'd go anywhere and do just about anything to make you happy," Akitsu couldn't help but another tear escape and he wiped away. "I love you Akitsu, never doubt or forget that." With a tearful smile Akitsu nodded slowly.

"I won't, Naruto-sama."


	23. DC x Naruto Ch 1

**Chapter One**

"Are you sure you want to do this sir?"

Slade Wilson gazed at the stapled papers in front of him, before raising his head and looking outside to the door where he saw a little boy of four years sitting on a chair swinging his legs back and forth with a sad expression.

The man gave a soft sigh before turning to the papers again and nodding his head. "Yes, I'm sure," Slade agreed. The man that sat across from Slade pushed up his glasses and nodded his head as well.

"Well, please sign right there sir," The man stated. Slade nodded signing his signature on the blank line. Once he was done he set the pen down and pushed the papers forward. "Thank you. It's official then Mr. Wilson. Naruto Namikaze is now your son, congratulations to you both,"

"Thank you," Slade nodded. The man opened a drawer and pulled out a set of keys holding them out for Slade who took them.

"Those are the keys to the Namikaze estate, Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze left every single item that belonged to them to young Naruto. As his caretaker now, it is your duty to watch over it and distribute how you please until he reaches 18," The man informed and Slade nodded. "The Namikaze accounts have been frozen and set to the side, till Naruto reaches 18 and he decides himself to unfreeze them,"

"I see, thank you," Slade nodded as he turned and walked out of the room, towards the little boy who still was looking down. Taking a quiet deep breath, Slade approached Naruto and crouched down to be at his level.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back…are they?" Naruto asked sadly, tears swelling up in his eyes. Slade swallowed hard before shaking his head slowly.

"No, I'm sorry son," Slade said quietly. Naruto sniffed as he wiped his eyes. "Hey now, don't cry, everything is going to be alright," Slade smiled softly as he patted Naruto's knee. The blond boy looked up at Slade with a confused frown.

"But I miss mommy," Naruto whispered as the thought of his mother passed through his mind. Slade nodded his head slowly, as he too thought of the beautiful red headed woman known as Kushina Namikaze; what a firecracker she was.

"I know you do, I miss her too," Slade admitted softly before he looked at Naruto with focused eyes. "But your not alone, because you have me and you have Rose too," Slade told him and Naruto wiped his eyes, despite tears were flowing. "You are going to be living with us now, and we are going to be a happy family,"

Naruto gazed at him before looking away, nodding slowly. Slade stood and held out his hand, "Come Naruto, lets go home," Slade offered. Naruto stared at the hand before reaching for it.

With that Naruto followed Slade out of the lobby.

The ride to his new home felt long, yet short at the same time. As he looked out the window of the car, he was a bit unimpressed by the sights he was looking at. It was currently raining and so not many things were really going on.

However, in his mind was another different story. Flashes of his life before his parents death plagued his mind. Everything was just great. He got to spent most of the time in his mothers presence, whenever she cooked, when he played, even when he slept. His mother was his world, and he was hers, she told him so all the time.

Then his father, he was just as fun as his mother, but he always tried to get him to learn when he simply wanted to play. Didn't mean he didn't love his father any less, he just wished he had stopped trying to make him learn all the time. But now, he wanted his father to make him learn, because that would mean he would still be with him.

Why did his parents have to die? They were good people. Why didn't whoever killed them, kill him too? At least that way he could still be with his parents…but no, he was here without them, about to meet a new family that he doesn't want.

Speaking of…

"We're here, Naruto," he heard Slade say. The blond looked out the window to see trimmed bushes and hedges, along with a long golden gate. Unbuckling his seat belt, he stepped out of the car when Slade opened the door for him. He followed Slade to the front of the car to see the very big white house in front of him. His old house wasn't as big but it was still nice, he figured this was a mansion. "Come Naruto,"

Naruto blinked to see Slade was already walking and followed after him. As he and Slade approached the house, it was opened from the inside, a man in a suit wearing gloves standing by the door. The two walked into the house and the man closed the door behind them.

"Naruto, this Thomas, one of the butlers," Slade introduced, causing Thomas to bow to Naruto who gave a respective bow back. "He along with the other butlers and maids will be serving you, however just like Rose and I you will have a personal butler and maid,"

Naruto nodded in understanding before he heard footsteps and turned to see a young girl about eight maybe nine years old walk into the room. She had long white hair, that was kept in place with a hair band on her head. She had icy blue eyes, fair skin; she was wearing a white and black dress with black flats.

She approached the two and Slade gave a smile, and began speaking. "Naruto, I would like for you too meet Rose, she is your sister now," Slade informed. Naruto gazed at her before glancing to Slade, and a moment later his body tensed up, however he felt warm. Looking towards Rose, he realized she was hugging him. No words were said, but Naruto knew the message she was relaying and it made him feel a bit better.

Smiling at the scene, Slade then turned towards Thomas and spoke to him. As the man talked to the butler, Naruto and Rose were having their own quiet conversation until Slade cleared his throat and the two paid attention to him.

"Come Naruto, I will give you a tour around the house," Slade stated before glancing to his daughter, "Would you like to join us Rose?" he offered and she nodded her head with a small smile. "Then follow me,"

Naruto was amazed by almost everything he saw, he didn't think a house could have so much space with so many rooms. Slade showed him two different living rooms, a game room which Naruto realized was once for Slade's late sons, but now no one really went in there. He was shown the dining room, the kitchen, the library, the pool, the gym, the theatre, the trophy room, the dojo and some of the bedrooms. He saw the large garden as well, though he was inside at the time since it was still raining.

Then Slade took him upstairs and showed him around, placing a few of the stay-in staff rooms, Rose's room, Slade's room and then his own room. It was bigger than his room at his old house, there was so much space and the bed was really big too, all in all, he liked it.

"Master Wilson, you wanted to speak with me," a female voice spoke up. The three turned their attention from Naruto's room to the door where they saw a woman who looked to be in her late teens stood. She was quite pretty in Naruto's opinion.

The woman stood at 5'6 with shoulder length wavy brown hair, had fair skin, green eyes, a nice pair of lips and shapely legs. She was also wearing a modest maid's outfit, however her bust was pretty noticeable. Slade nodded to the woman and spoke, gesturing to Naruto as he did so, "Yes, Diane, this is Naruto," he told her and her eyes wandered over to the boy who looked a little nervous. "You will be his personal maid till further notice," he told her.

Diane blinked before slowly nodding her head a bit. "Yes sir," she said, understanding her duty. She was now this cute little boy's servant until he or Slade relieved her from the duty. Every order, was to be followed, and every word was to be heard. This boy was her master, and if she refused, then the streets were more than happy to let her live there.

"Very well," Slade nodded before turning to his children…hmm, it was still strange saying that. Usually he only referred to Rose as his child since she was given to him by her mother. But now, Naruto was apart of the Wilson household; a few weeks ago he was the son of Minato Namikaze, his good friend. Now he is his son…hopefully, he will not turn out like his other two sons, may their souls rest in peace. He will not allow it, he will do right by this one, just like he will do right by Rose.

"I have some business to take care of, I will back later tonight or early tomorrow morning," he told the two before kneeling down and smiling at the two which was returned by his daughter. "Even though Wintergreen is in charge," he then whispered, putting a hand besides his mouth, "You two are really the ones in charge,"

This made Rose nod excitedly while Naruto gave a light laugh with his own nod. Happy at the fact he got one positive reaction out of Naruto, Slade smiled and continued. "Naruto, this your home now, treat it as so. Tomorrow the three of us will go do something fun, sound good?"

"Yes," the two said together. Slade nodded as he kissed both of their foreheads and stood up. He nodded to Diane who gave a bow, and he left the room. Once he was gone, Diane turned to the two children who looked up at her curiously, though she could tell her new master was still wary of her, though he seemed comfortable around Rose.

"Ah," she began before directing a gentle smile at Naruto. "I am Diane, and I will be serving you from now on young master," she told him kindly. Naruto gazed at her curiously before looking towards Rose who seemed a bit bored.

"Hey Rose, what does she mean serve me?" he asked. Rose looked towards Diane then back towards her new brother and smiled at him. He looked curious and still a bit nervous, an emotion she didn't want him to feel around her. He was her younger brother, and that alone made her love him already. She had brothers, but they were older and she didn't really know them that well before they died. Most of the time it was just her and the servants in the house, her father was gone most of the time for his job which she still did not know about.

It usually got pretty lonely, as either the servants were too busy maintaining cleanliness of the house or were not really good playmates. So she usually either played with her dolls by herself or read books. But now that Naruto was here, maybe that could change!

"Well, what Diane means is that she will do whatever you want her to do," she informed and he furrowed his brows still a bit confused. "Here, Diane, can you make Naruto and I a batch of fresh chocolate chip cookies please?" she asked, noticing the fact that Naruto got excited at hearing cookies.

Diane smiled and gave a light bow, "Of course young mistress," she said. "The cookies will be ready in about twenty minutes," she stated.

"Thank you Diane," Rose smiled at her, appreciating the woman's efforts. Diane gave another bow with a smile before leaving to complete the task assigned to her. Once she left, Rose turned to Naruto with a grin, "See? Now Diane is going to make us cookies,"

"Really?! I love cookies! Mommy always made the…" Naruto stopped as he realized what he was about to say, his excited mood becoming sad as he thought of his mother. "Mommy," he sniffed and Rose looked alarmed as she began to realize Naruto was about to cry. "I miss mommy!" he cried.

"Oh Naruto don't cry!" Rose pleaded as she gave him a hug. "Everything is going to be okay alright? You have me and father now," Rose tried and her efforts were working a bit as he began to calm down.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, I don't know my mother very well, I never even met her," Rose muttered and Naruto looked a bit sad at that. "But that doesn't matter, because I have father, Amanda, Rick, Wintergreen…"

"Who are Amanda and Rick?" Naruto asked, a bit confused. He heard of wintergreen before when Slade mentioned him, but Amanda and Rick were new to him. Were they Rose's siblings?

"Oh, Amanda and Rick are my maid and butler, just like how Diane is your maid?" she referred and Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "Anyway, and I have you too! So I don't need my mother," Rose smiled at him and he couldn't help but wipe his eyes. "We're brother and sister now Naruto, and that is never going to change,"

"Y-you promise?" he asked, holding out his pinky. Rose looked at him a bit confused at the gesture so he explained, "Whenever mommy and daddy wanted to make a promise, they used their pinky," he told her. Understanding she held out her pinky and grabbed his.

"I promise," she vowed with an infectious grin which Naruto couldn't help but return. A few moments later hummed before pressing two fingers against his forehead, "Tag! Your it!" she laughed before running off. "Catch me if you can Naru!"

Naruto blinked, surprised and confused as to what just happened. But after a moment, his grin came back and he ran after his sister. "No fair Rosy!" he shouted. "Get back here!" he ordered but his reply was only just a laugh.

"Ya gotta be faster!"

"Welcome back Sir," Wintergreen, Slade's personal butler greeted.

The man stood 5'11, had a slim figure, neck length graying hair and a full mustache with dark blue eyes. He wore a black suit and currently had a towel on his arm which he offered to his master.

"Wintergreen," Slade returned as he accepted the towel and wiped off his sweaty face once he took off his helmet. The two were currently in Slade's armory which was behind a book case in his office. The man began to take off his armor, though as he did so he spoke, "How were the children?"

"Energetic," Wintergreen answered with a bit of mirth in his tone. "I have never seen the young mistress so…lively, not since she was a toddler," the butler stated and Slade hummed. "She and the young master played nearly all day, before Diane had made them take a light rest. They even played in the rain,"

"So I take it, Rose and Naruto are getting along well?" Slade figured and Wintergreen gave a chuckle.

"You should take a look for yourself sir," The butler stated causing Slade to give him a curious glance. However he nodded and threw on some clothes and followed Wintergreen out of the office, up the stairs and towards Rose's room. Opening the door slowly and as quietly as he could, Slade peeked his head in to see that Naruto and Rose were in the bed cuddled up with each other, sleeping soundly.

It honestly touched his heart from viewing the sight. The two looked so peaceful, especially Naruto. With Rose, she always looked somewhat troubled, as if her mind was still working despite her being asleep. The two slept as if they did have a tiring day, which could only mean Wintergreen was speaking the truth.

"Heartwarming," Slade whispered before he backed out of the room, and left the door creaked just a little bit. He then walked towards his own room with Wintergreen who couldn't help but agree. "Wintergreen, when you have the time, I want you to ignore all messages that have anything to do with Deathstroke,"

"Yes, but may I ask why sir?" Wintergreen wondered. Slade simply gave a small smile before he answered the man, with a bit of mirth in his own tone.

"Because tomorrow I'm going to spend the day with the kids. I don't want any interruptions. My attention will be with them and only them," Slade answered and Wintergreen smiled, understanding his master's reasoning.

"Understood sir, is there anything else you require of me?" The butler asked and Slade shook his head in response.

"No, that will be all. Goodnight Wintergreen," Slade bid as he opened the door to his room. Wintergreen gave a bow in return.

"Goodnight sir,"

 _ **One year later**_

"Dad!"

"Hmm?" Slade hummed in response as he read the morning paper and sipped on his coffee.

"I want a pet fox!"

Slade choked a bit, while Diane paused in her dishwashing to glance towards Slade and Naruto who was currently sitting at the dinner table beside Rose, a Zoobook in his hand. Rose who was eating her pancake looked towards her brother, then looked towards her father, who was wiping his beard.

The man lowered his paper and gazed at his son who looked at him hopefully and eagerly. "A fox? Don't you want a puppy? Or a cat? Maybe a turtle? I'll even get you a snake..."

"But foxes are cool!" Naruto exclaimed as he grinned as his father and turned his zoobook around to show a picture of a red fox. "See! Look how cool it is!" Naruto stated and Slade gazed at the five year old with a blank look.

"Why a fox? And don't say because it's cool," he said and Naruto blinked before looking down in thought, tapping his chin. Diane, Slade and Rose all waited for Naruto to give the man an answer but he looked like he was having a hard time trying to come up with one.

"I think I see smoke coming from his head," Rose muttered earning a childish glare from the boy who began trying to think of why he should have a pet fox. The three waited for another three minutes before Slade snapped his paper and spoke.

"No,"

"But dad!" Naruto whined.

"But dad nothing," Slade muttered. "If you can't give me even one reason to let you have a pet fox, besides it's cool, then you don't get one," Slade reasoned but Naruto simply gave another whine in response. "How about I give you a puppy? Puppies are cool,"

"Puppies are lame!" Naruto grunted in response. Diane gave a soft giggle while Rose rolled her eyes a bit. Slade just hummed in response. "I think I should have a fox because they are cool, and I should have one!"

"Oh? And who is going to care of this fox?" Slade wondered and Naruto was about to answer but Slade cut him off, "If the names, Diane, Wintergreen, or any other our servants in this house come out your mouth you get no ramen for a week," Naruto's mouth shut instantly. "As I thought,"

"Well…my birthday is coming up! You could give me a fox as a present," Naruto suggested with a grin but Rose spoke up just before Slade could.

"Naru, your birthday is in six months…"

"Shut up Rosy!" Naruto snapped at his sister before looking to his father who simply nodded his head in agreement. "Um…maybe it can be a present on July fourth!" he threw in, causing Slade to actually look at him. "What? That day is celebrated…"

Slade gave a sigh before he spoke, "Don't you two have to go too school or something?" Slade suggested. Rose nodded as she slid out her chair and grabbed her backpack. Naruto's expression deflated and became an annoyed one as he slid out of his chair too and grabbed his backpack as well.

"Bye dad! Have a good day at work!" Rose bid as she walked towards the door as Amanda was waiting for them to take them to school. Naruto followed after his sister, not saying his goodbyes to his father like he usually did. Slade noticed this and glanced towards his adopted son and spoke up.

"Naruto," he called and the boy stopped turning around gazed at the man with a annoyed pout. "If you can give me five good reasons as to why you should get a fox by the end of the week, I'll consider it," he told the boy whose mood picked right back up.

"Really?" the boy asked and Slade nodded. Naruto cheered with a fist pump before he said his goodbyes and ran after his sister. Slade gave a slight chuckle while Diane smiled. Once the two were gone Slade gave a sigh.

"So how long has he been talking about this fox?" Slade wondered, sipping his coffee. Diane hummed as she dried the last dish.

"About two weeks maybe," Diane shrugged, putting away the dish. "But his pets have been fluctuating. At first he wanted a shark, then he said a wolverine, after it was a fire breathing dragon, last was a fox," Diane listed with a giggle and Slade couldn't help but chuckle. "I think he was having a hard time between the dragon and the fox,"

"Well I think he figured out that getting a fire breathing dragon is next to impossible," Slade muttered as he slowly shook his head. "I swear, where does this boy get these ideas?" the man grumbled while Diane simply smiled.

"He's a child, so his imagination is running rampant. You should be happy the young mistress is in that phase as well, next thing you know, instead of wanting a Pikachu for Christmas, she will want to kiss a boy under the mistletoe," she teased and Slade gave her a harmless glare.

"That's not funny Diane," Slade stated in a blank tone. "My Rosy will stay boy free until she is forty. In fact that reminds me, I need to start taking care of her training myself," he muttered in thought, causing Diane too looked confused.

"How does young mistress liking boys remind you of training?" she wondered and Slade merely chuckled darkly as a initial response.

"Why because when I'm through with her, whenever a boy comes at her the wrong way just the slightest, she'll make him wish he turned his head when he first saw her," Slade laughed at the thought while Diane couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"Well sir, I think the one you need to worry about is the young master," Diane giggled lightly and Slade raised a brow as he regarded her. "Despite his age, he is becoming quite the lady killer; and I think it's grating on mistress Rose's nerves,"

"How so?" Slade asked, as he was curious.

"The other day when I left to pick them up from the school, Rose was keeping away all the older girls who were trying to "molest" the young master. She also snapped at a older lady who became a little too touchy with the young master in her mind. I think the only boy you will have to worry about mistress Rose's attention on is the young master," Diane stated.

Slade hummed at the thought before shrugging, "No big deal," Slade stated. "Naruto is only the actual boy I trust with Rose, besides not like they are related anyway," he muttered, while Diane blinked, somewhat surprised by his response.

She shook her head a bit but moved on to a different matter, "Sir, I think young master Naruto is getting a little testy with his martial arts instructor," Diane brought up. Slade raised a brow, and narrowed his eye at her a bit, demanding an explanation. Nodding she started giving one.

"Well, while young mistress is doing well, young master is not. He isn't really used to the instructors orders I guess. The techniques he has the young master do is difficult for him, and I believe he is being a bit too hard on him, more harder than the young mistress," Diane said seriously and Slade gazed at her in thought.

"So you believe the material is a bit too much for Naruto?" he clarified and Diane nodded her head.

"Yes, it almost seems as if his body is not able to perform correctly. They are either sloppy or too rigid, I think the young master knows this and when he tries to fix it by putting his own style into it, the instructor berates him, quite frankly he doesn't listen when young master tries to explain himself," Diane finished, while Slade stroked his beard.

"Since you witness this, have you talked to the instructor yourself? Maybe show him that as a fellow adult you see the problems he can not?" Slade asked and Diane nodded her head firmly, as a scowl was on her face.

"I have, but that man is so arrogant and bull headed he didn't even bother listening. He told me to simply mind my own business. Told me I am a servant so I don't know anything about martial arts." Diane growled. "And he even said that the young master is just too naïve and slow to really understand, and he is much weaker than the young mistress who gets it just about perfect,"

"And why haven't you told me this before?" Slade demanded, a little irritated by this fact. He had hired a private martial arts teacher for both Rose and Naruto, since they were eager to be like Bruce lee after watching one of his movies. While he could have taught them himself, he was too busy to find any time, and he didn't think they were ready for that just yet; he wasn't trained to fight, he was trained to kill. He hired that man about six months ago, and since then Diane has taken them to every practice, so you could only imagine his irritation as to why he was finding about this now.

"I would have told you earlier, but the young master insisted that I and the young mistress do not tell you anything. He feels he is just being slow and will be able to pick it up in time, all he has to do is endure. But I feel it has gone on long enough," Diane explained. "I do not believe it is because the young master is slow, I believe this art is just not meant for him,"

Slade remained silent, humming in thought. That is possible, not all arts are meant for everybody. Everyone was different, sometimes one thing worked for a whole bunch of people, and then sometimes it didn't work for just one person. He has never seen Naruto or Rose practice due to his schedule but he was sure what Diane was telling him was the truth.

"Very well," Slade nodded slowly. "I will speak with the instructor when I have the chance," Slade stated and Diane nodded with a small smile. "And Diane," The man called and she looked back towards him. "Next time that something happens similar to this that involves Naruto or Rose, tell me. They are children, yes you serve them, but you serve me as well and I overrule their rule over you, understood?"

"Yes Master Wilson," Diane bowed. Slade nodded his head as he turned his attention back to the paper.

"Good,"

"Alright, I'm listening,"

Naruto grinned at his father, ready to give his five reasons as to why he should have a fox. Rose and Wintergreen were near by as well, interested as to what Naruto had come up with for the past week.

"Okay! So, you asked for five reasons why I should have a fox, and they can't have nothing to do with them being cool," Naruto summarized and Slade nodded his head. "Well, reason number one is, Foxes are loyal. They are loyal to their family, willing to protect them at any cost, unlike cats who just don't care," Naruto muttered. "Reason number two, foxes are good hunters, their tracking skills are amazing. So if I ever get lost, or can't find a toy, I can just have my pet fox help me find it!" the boy grinned. "Reason number three, Foxes are strong. While they may not be able to move or lift heavy objects, they are quite skilled in combat. So if someone ever wants to fight me, I'll just have my pet fox handle it!"

Slade's blank expression didn't change while Rose simply rolled her eyes. "Reason number four, foxes are playful and tricksters! If Rose doesn't want to play with me because she is being mean or something, I can just play with my fox, we'll have loads of fun!" Naruto exclaimed. "And reason number five! Foxes don't take up too much space, and they are really easy to deal with!" Naruto finished before crossing his arms. "And that concludes my presentation!"

Silence was his answer, and after a few moments it was starting to unnerve him. "Why can't I just get you a dog? I just feel your just being difficult right now," Slade muttered and Naruto gave him a look. The man gave a sigh before shaking his head, "Fine, I'll give it some thought, but don't get your hopes up kid,"

"Sir yes sir!" Naruto saluted with a grin. Slade shooed him off and he ran upstairs with Rose following him. Slade and Wintergreen watched them, and the man ran his hand through his hair.

"I swear, that kid is going to drive me up a wall," Slade muttered and Wintergreen gave a chuckle. Noticing, the man gave his butler friend a curious look, "Something funny Wintergreen?"

"You sir," the butler answered as he continued doing what he was doing. Noticing the look of confusion from the man, Wintergreen explained himself. "I just find it funny how flustered you get when both the children do something, strange I guess. It's a nice change of…pace I guess sir," the butler shrugged. "Before the young master moved in you were rarely around, and when you were it was quite silent,"

Slade gained a thoughtful look as the butler continued, "But since he has moved in, the house has been quite lively, and entertaining. You yourself have even been seen participating in the children's games; you even request days with no work involved just to spend them with the children. Since the young master arrived, you just seem, happier, sir," Wintergreen finished.

Slade hummed, can't help but agree with his butler. "I guess you're right Wintergreen," Slade nodded in agreement. "Naruto has grown on me, he's grown on Rose too. You don't think I'm going soft do you?"

"Of course not sir," the butler shook his head. "In fact, I think you have grown even tougher. I believe it is because you wish to protect what you realize you have," Wintergreen stated and Slade looked at him curiously, causing the man to smile, "A family,"

That word caused Slade Wilson to think on the past year, and what he did not really have before Naruto's arrival. Before, he had his biological son's but then that bullshit with Jackal happened, then he lost both his sons and his wife because Adeline thought it was his fault. Rose was born a few years after, and he had to prove he was worthy of even raising her. But when he had her, he kind of pushed her to the side, too focused on his mercenary duties as Deathstroke.

Then both of his sons died, and instead of throwing himself to avenge both of them, he realized there was a little girl at home that needed him, a father, not a butler or a maid to raise her. Then the tragedy with Minato and Kushina happened not too long after, gaining him a son in Naruto. He had made a promise that day when Naruto first arrived, he would not do wrong by him. Guess that vow, gave him a family. A family he wanted to keep healthy and protect.

And he would kill anyone, who dared try to ruin it.

Wintergreen was right, he hadn't gotten soft; simply tougher.

"Let him go! Let Inari go!"

"Ha, no way, this fox is mine now!" Jimmy sneered as he glared at Naruto who was being held by James and Gary. Held in Jimmy's arm trying to break free was Naruto's pet red fox Inari.

It's been a few months since Naruto had given his five reasons to Slade on why he should have a pet fox. And much to his happiness and excitement, his father gave him a young red fox a few days after, so he named his fox Inari, after the Shinto fox god.

Inari was one of his best friends next to Rose and Diane, just like he predicted he and Inari had so much fun whenever they played together. Even Rose liked him, even when she was hesitant at first.

Today, was show n tell, so he had asked his father if he could bring Inari for show and tell, since he thought the fox was so cool. Rose didn't go to school today since she was sick, but if she was here, he wouldn't be in this situation because she would have kicked all of their asses!

He had told Diane not to pick him up right after school because he wanted to play with Inari outside of the house, and didn't want to be around Rose while she was sick as he was afraid he might get sick too, germs and all that. Was it foolish of him to travel to the lake to play? Perhaps, but he didn't plan in getting in that dirty water, or getting jumped by these stupid fifth graders!

They had snatched up Inari, and held him back, taking him to the dock, where they were close to the nasty water. Naruto struggled to break free, just like Inari but they were bigger than he was, and their grips were really strong.

"Let us go and I promise I won't beat you up!" Naruto bluffed and Inari yipped in agreement. Gary laughed at him, while James snorted at him. "Argh! Let me go assholes!"

"Oh shut up will ya? What is a second grader like you going to do to big kids like us? You can't even move your arms stupid kid!" Gary taunted him and Naruto growled as he continued to break free.

"Just give me back Inari!" Naruto shouted in anger as Inari continued to yip. The fox tried biting at Jimmy, but he was being held in a way where he couldn't sink his teeth in the boy.

"Shut up! His name is shooting star starting today!" Jimmy snapped and Naruto gained a confused yet angry look on his face as he spat at Jimmy.

"Shooting star?! That name is stupid! He's not shooting star! He's my Inari! Now give him back asshole!" Naruto cursed, using one of the words he heard his sister use when she talked to boys in her grade that were being mean. "Inari is my friend and I'm not going to give him to you nor am I going to let you take him!" Naruto yelled as he began moving even more, causing the two boys holding him to lose their grip a bit.

"You piss me off ya know that kid?!" Jimmy snarled. "You and your fucking sister walking around the school as if you own it! You think because your daddy is rich, you think your better than me?! You ain't better than me ya little punk! And to show that your not," Jimmy glared at Inari before tossing him into the water with a smirk. "I'm going to drown your fox,"

"Inari!" Naruto screamed as the fox splashed into the water, yipping almost frantically.

"Since you won't give up without a fight, I don't want that stupid fox anymore," Jimmy huffed. "Let him go," the boy ordered. Gary and James did so, and Naruto stumbled as he watched Inari splash around in the water. "What? You too scared to save your fox?" Jimmy sneered at him. "I knew you just a little UGH!"

"Shut up!" Naruto roared he lunged towards Jimmy and punched him the gut, making him bend forward. Naruto then punched him the face, before his eyes moved back to see Gary and James running to tackle him. Naruto ducked under James and put his foot out tripping the boy, making him fall on the ground. But Naruto wasn't finished with him as he kicked the boy into the water.

Naruto then kicked Gary in the nuts, making the older boy scream in pain and fall to his knees. The blond then grabbed the boy by his collar and punched him in the face repeatedly, "This is for laughing at me!" Naruto snarled as he ignored the pain in his knuckles and the blond on his fist. Once he was done with the unconscious Gary, Naruto then pushed him into the water as well, before he looked towards Inari who was swimming to shore, "Outta boy Inari!" Naruto cheered on the fox who yipped in response.

Naruto then glared back towards Jimmy who started to get back up but he was kicked in the face before he began getting stomped on by Naruto. "I hate you!" Naruto snarled as he grabbed Jimmy's hair, and started slamming his head against the ground. "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Naruto roared as he was about to slam Jimmy's head for the sixth time.

But before he could, his hand was grabbed and he was picked up, Naruto blinked as he looked towards who picked him to see it was his father, who looked at him in amusement.

"Um…hi?"

"Yeah, uh huh, well maybe next time your son will know better not to jump some body and get their ass kicked, good night Mrs. Oria," Slade finished as he hung up the phone then looked towards Naruto who was sitting in the chair silently with a annoyed look on his face.

The two were currently in Slade's office, since he needed to talk with his adopted son. Naruto hadn't said a word since they had got home, and Slade kind of understood why. With a sigh, the man spoke up, "James is suffering with a sprained ankle, Gary a fractured nose, busted lips and a swollen eye; and Jimmy a concussion, a broken nose, busted lips, two missing teeth and a black eye," Slade explained and Naruto's face scrunched up a bit more.

"I was angry," Naruto muttered with a light shrug. Slade raised a brow while Naruto's eyes wandered across the floor, "You're mad at me, aren't you?" he figured and he was surprised when he heard a chuckle.

"Mad? Nope, I'm actually proud of you son," Slade stated and Naruto looked up at him confused. "Why? Because you are not in the wrong at all, they wronged you, and you beat their asses real good for it," Slade smirked. "Now, I am a little mad that you didn't tell me you could fight like that!" Slade grinned and Naruto gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well uh, it sort of just happened," Naruto said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I know I probably should have used the martial arts that Instructor Sou taught me but…"

"You don't know how to use them do you?" he asked and Naruto looked surprised before frowning and shaking his head. "Nothing be ashamed of son, Diane told me a few months ago. I am a little upset you didn't tell me yourself though, or else I would have handled the problem quicker,"

"Is that why we don't go to training anymore?" he asked and Slade nodded. "But, I want to train!" Naruto stated a bit excitedly. "I want to be like you dad!" this caught Slade's attention as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What do you mean like me?" He wondered. He really hoped that Naruto didn't know about Deathstroke, he has been trying his utmost best to not let the kids find out about that till he figured they were ready, which would probably be in their teenage years, maybe even later. Though it seemed far fetched, he actually wanted them to live normal lives, to not worry about the life of a mercenary like he does. As far as he knew, both his kids didn't even know what he did for a living, they didn't even know about his cover up job.

"A fighter! I mean why else do you have a dojo, an armory and those training tapes?" Naruto smiled and Slade silently let out a breathe of relief. "Me and Rose watched one of your tapes not that long ago, and we saw you training in the dojo too. I wanna fight like that!"

"I know you think that looks cool son, but I don't think you're ready for that just yet," Slade stated and he noticed Naruto gain a certain hard look about him. The boy suddenly seemed older than he was and the way he spoke sent a shiver down Slade's spine as well.

"Mommy and Daddy fought like you, against each other, they were usually spars though," Naruto muttered almost in thought. "The person who killed them, they fought like that too…I want to fight like that so I can find that man and bring him pain, please dad…I…"

"You've kept this to yourself for a while now, haven't you?" Slade guessed and Naruto slowly nodded his head a bit ashamed. "Naruto do you know what you are asking me?"

"I am asking you to teach me how to fight, so I can defend myself and fight that man if I ever see him again," Naruto answered strongly. "I tried my best learning from instructor Sou, but it was too…soft, to defensive," Naruto said quietly. "I don't wanna defend, I want to attack,"

Slade frowned as he leaned back in his chair and gazed at Naruto who seemed dead set on this, even more than when he asked for a pet fox. On the surface, Slade wanted to refuse the boy, and just make him live his life like a normal child that has the benefits most children did not. But deep down inside, Deathstroke wanted something else.

He could see so much potential with this boy, the way he fought against those boys earlier was nothing short of amazing. A second grader, who is only about four feet tall, taking on children three times his size and age! And not only did he take them on, but he could have killed them if he went any further!

It was as if the mercenary blood within him activated that moment. Minato and Kushina were both excellent fighters in their own rights, both of them individually able to put him on edge and make him fear for his life; with the right training, he could only imagine what Naruto could do! The boy definitely had fire, he just needed to keep it going.

An apprentice, someone he has been looking for quite awhile. Though he didn't look it, he was getting old. And the time would come when he would no longer be able to function and he needed someone to carry on his legacy. And here was this opportunity right in front of him, hell even Rose could be an apprentice as well! Because he knew if Naruto was in something, she would want to join as well.

Not to mention they were both young, meaning they had so much time to learn different kinds of things and grow into them. They could be the perfect little soldiers…

And that was something Slade Wilson as a father did not want, but Deathstroke craved. With his lone eye he gazed into Naruto's. He could feel the growing hunger the boy had, if he refused the boy, it would only be a matter of time before he started to rebel a bit, that was something he did not want. He wanted his family to remain close…maybe this could make them closer.

But…was he willing to take that risk?

"Alright listen up," Slade ordered, earning the attention of his children who sat down on the tatami mats while their father paced back and forth.

They were currently in the dojo, wearing work out gear and to their slight confusion, the usual empty dojo was set up with practice dummies, from bag, to wooden; targets were also set up as well.

"I have been giving it some thought, and I have been observing the both of you closely," Slade stated firmly. "I have finally acknowledged the fact that you two are interest in the arts of combat. I myself, am a master. You two are both curious in your own rights, so I know you are wondering what your dear old dad does for a living. How do you have this amazing big house, how do you have not one or two, but several butlers and maids serve you? Where does all the money come from…right?"

The two gave nods, as they paid extra attention. Slade gave a frown as he stopped pacing and faced them. "I haven't told you two anything because I feared you weren't ready, that you were too young to know the truth," he said before shaking his head. "But I have learned that you two are no ordinary children, you are far mature than others think you are, even myself,"

Naruto and Rose looked at each other before looking towards Slade who continued on, "So I am going to tell you the truth. Both of you, come from a family of mercenaries," he stated and the two raised brows, probably not knowing what that meant. And he was right, "A mercenary is a person with certain skills who is hired to do a job,"

"Job? Like, Burger king?" Naruto asked but Slade shook his head.

"No, job as in assassination, sabotage, espionage, things like that," Slade stated, but the two still looked confused which he expected since they were still kids. "To put it simply, I get hired to kill somebody for money,"

…

…

…

"That is so…cool," both Naruto and Rose stated and Slade blinked, actually shocked by that reaction as they had stars in their eyes. Before he knew it they were berating him with questions on what kind of jobs he does, and if they could be mercenaries too. It was still shocking for him…yet, he was happy. They were not repulsed by the idea of him taking peoples lives for money, there was perhaps a chance for this to actually work!

"We wanna be mercenaries too!" The two declared with grins. Slade looked at them, still in shock but after a few minutes he smiled and sighed.

"Very well, if you two are serious, then I will hold you to it," Slade stated. "Listen here," he started clearing his throat, "Everyday you will train till I say stop. After school you will come home, finish your homework, take an hour break then come to the dojo for training. There will be no complaining of any kind, and you will follow every order I give. If you don't or you complain there will be a punishment," Slade declared strongly and the two nodded.

"This is a dedication, not a hobby. It _will_ take _years_ before you can even be considered half way ready to be a mercenary, know this," Slade ordered, earning nods once more. "Good, now is your chance to back out, I will not see you any differently if you do,"

Neither of them moved or said a word for three minutes, showing just how serious they were. Slade smiled as he nodded, he gestured for them to stand which they did.

"Let's get started then,"

"My body aches," Naruto moaned as he and his sister walked down the street on their way home. Rose could only moan in agreement as she rubbed her arm, "Is it me or did dad go harder than he usually does yesterday?" the boy wondered.

Rose couldn't even respond to her brother, as she was too busy being sore. It's been about three months since they started their training with their dad the sadist. Man was hardcore and tough his training, but they could never complain, so they usually complained when he was out of earshot, usually after training.

To the both of them it felt like no progress was being made except for the fact that their bodies were constantly sore. The many exercises he had were crazy, which made them crazy for participating in them. Though they saw little results, their father said the results would show when they got older, but they were both impatient and wanted results now!

"Man, I wish we told Diane we changed our minds about walking home," Rose muttered. This morning when Diane told them she would be picking them up from school, her dumbass said they would be fine and could walk home. Next time she'll just keep her big mouth shut. Glancing towards her brother she smiled at him as she kept walking.

"Tomorrow is your birthday huh? You excited?"

"ROSE MOVE!" Naruto shouted as he pushed her out of the way from the car that was speeding towards her due to her starting to cross the street when she wasn't supposed to and him not paying attention till that last moment since she was leading.

"Ugh," Rose grunted as she fell to the ground. But she immediately picked her head up when she heard the screeching noises of tires and a resounding thud, turning back towards her brother her eyes widened and tears began to appear when she saw him in the middle of the street, his body limp and unmoving…

"NARUTO!"


	24. DC x Naruto Ch 2

**Chapter Two**

Slade stood and leaned against a wall with his arms crossed deep in thought, as he blocked out his daughters sobs. He, Rose and Diane were currently in the waiting room of the hospital.

It's been two, maybe three hours since the accident. As soon as he heard, he dropped everything he was doing like a parent was supposed to do and rushed straight to the hospital, to be greeted to a distressed Rose who kept proclaiming it was all her fault. Even though he tried, he couldn't get a full explanation out of her, so he simply assigned Diane to comfort her while he talked with a nurse working on his son's case.

From what he learned, Rose and Naruto were walking home. Not paying attention, they stepped into oncoming traffic; Naruto pushed her out of the way from a car that was about to hit her, and he himself was hit. Now, he wasn't a religious man, but he thanked and prayed to whatever higher being that existed for keeping his son alive, it was mind boggling for the doctors to find out Naruto wasn't killed immediately after being hit since he is so young and light.

The sound of doors opening, brought Slade out of his thoughts and made Rose pause on her crying for a few minutes, even though tears continued to stream. The doctor found Slade and walked over to him, and sighed before speaking.

"Mr. Wilson, your son is alive, however he is in critical condition and in a coma. We have stabilized him, but I think we have done all I think we can do for him," The doctor stated and Slade was in momentary shock, but the doctor kept going. "The car that hit him broke a few ribs, not to mention the impact he had when landing on the ground,"

Slade paid a bit more attention and the doctor frowned, "Your son also hit his head, very hard as well, the way he landed did not help his back either. It's not exactly clear yet, but from the looks of it, Mr. Wilson, your son may be paralyzed from the neck down and have brain damage,"

"You're joking," Rose whispered as she stood up and took slow steps towards the doctor, "Please tell me this is all some kind of sick joke!" she demanded but the doctor said nothing as he shook his head. Rose suddenly fell to her knees, as she couldn't breathe, choking noises coming from her throat.

Slade took a deep breath while a crying Diane tried to comfort Rose but the young girl was not having it as she was beginning to lose her mind. Frowning he walked over to Rose and pressed down on a spot in between her shoulder and neck, forcing her asleep, however tears continued to flow freely. He nodded to Diane who nodded as well and took Rose from his hold.

Turning back to the doctor, Slade had a saddened expression on his face. "May I see him?" the doctor nodded and led Slade to Naruto's room, "Stay with Rose," the mercenary ordered Diane who gave another soft nod.

"We still have doctors working on him, so you can't enter the room but…" The doctor trailed off as he and Slade stopped in front of a window that showed the unconscious bed ridden Naruto. His forehead was wrapped in bandages and he had a bandage patch on his right cheek bone.

At the moment, Slade was distraught; his son who always looked so peaceful and at ease when he slept looked as if he was having a nightmare, as if he could still feel the pain despite being in a coma. The man glanced towards the heart monitor to see it was slow, yet constant, then he looked towards the brain activity to see it was fluctuating with different colors in different areas.

"Tomorrow is his 6th birthday," Slade whispered and the doctor frowned, as that fact saddened him. "I was going to let him skip school and take him to the October festival," he chuckled softly. "He would have been so wild and excited, but now…" Slade closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, clearing his throat.

' _I'm sorry Minato, Kushina…_ '

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he was sitting down on the floor of white space. There was nothing around, just pure white. "Rose? Dad?! Diane?! Inari?!" Naruto listed, calling them frantically. "Wintergreen?!" he even tried but there was no response, just the echo of his voice. "Anyone? Help? Please?" he said softly.

Curling up into a ball, he buried his face into his knees. He was scared and alone, just like last time. But how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was his sister…she was in danger! The car!...the car, he pushed her out of the way and…

Suddenly he felt a tap on his left shoulder and he immediately looked left but saw nothing, furrowing his brows in confusion he looked forward and was suddenly greeted by a face that was in front of him, "Boo!"

"AH!" Naruto yelped as he leapt back away from the person who began laughing, it was a melodious laugh filled with mirth and happiness.

Naruto glared at the person but then his mind started to work, to process. The first was the laugh, he had heard it before, though it felt like forever ago. Then he recognized the person as he remembered seeing them before. It suddenly clicked when they spoke, their voice bringing back memories, "Did I really scare you Naru-chan?" the woman asked with a smile.

"M-mommy?" Naruto choked up as he gazed at the woman, tears starting to build. The woman sat down and gave a heartwarming smile towards him, opening her arms, gesturing for a hug. "Mommy!" Naruto screamed in joy as he leapt forward into her arms hugging her tight as he cried into her dress.

Kushina couldn't help but start crying too as she tried to soothe her baby. "It's okay Naru-chan, mommy is here now," she whispered, gently scratching his back. Kushina continue to whisper sweet meaningful words to him as he cried out his heart.

After a good ten minutes, Naruto was feeling better and was simply enjoying being held by his mother who couldn't stop smiling at him. Naruto blinked as he looked up at her, then grinned himself, making her giggle in response. "Ne, Naru-chan, you have to be more careful,"

Naruto frowned as he looked away, "But she was in trouble, and I didn't want her getting hurt," he muttered. Kushina smiled at him softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Besides, Rosy is my best friend! I'll gladly take any pain as long as she remains safe!"

Kushina giggled with an understanding nod, "I know sweetheart, and I'm proud of you. Just next time be a bit more careful please? I don't want you seeing me again so soon, okay?"

"But why?" he asked suddenly, a confused look on his face as he stared at her. "I miss you mommy! Don't you miss me?"

"Naru-chan, of course I miss you!" Kushina stated seriously and sincerely. "I miss you every single day that passes! But I don't want you seeing me again so soon because you still have a life you need to complete, and as your mother it's my duty to make sure you live even if I'm not with you,"

"Just like last time," he whispered and Kushina gained a sad look as she slowly nodded. "Mommy, I'm going to find that person and I'm going to bring them a lot of pain!" Naruto declared, surprising Kushina. "I don't care how long it takes, I will kill them!"

"Naruto, please don't do that," Kushina pleaded and Naruto frowned at her. "You are my baby, and you are too young to be talking about killing people. What that person did is unforgivable, but I don't want you to grow up searching for a person you may never find," she reasoned but Naruto shook his head, however she continued.

"Listen to me sweetie," she said making him look at her. "I want you to grow up, to be a strong, healthy, smart and good man. You can be an actor, a singer, a doctor, anything you want besides a killer. Don't live your life seeking revenge because it will only bring you emptiness, trust me, I know," Kushina said softly. But Naruto gazed at her before looking away.

"I can't do that mommy," Naruto stated with a serious look on his face. "That person took you and daddy away from me. Yes I have Rose and Slade but…it's still not the same. It hurts so much," the boy growled as he grabbed at his chest. "It's as if there is a hole in my chest that can not be filled except with seeing the death of the person who took you two away from me,"

Kushina frowned as he continued looking up at her. "I know you only want the best for me, and want me to be happy," he said quietly. "But I can not be truly happy until that person is dead by my own hands. If I ignore this pain I feel, and live the life you want me to live, I will go mad…I can _feel_ it," Naruto stated as he closed his eyes.

His mother was silent, saying no words as she looked towards the white space, in her own thoughts. Naruto was silent as well, as he waited for her to give him some kind of response. It was a few minutes later when she finally gave a sigh and a slow nod.

"I don't like it," she stated firmly. "But, I really have no control over you since I am not with you anymore," the woman said sadly. "Even though you don't need it, you have my blessing just promise me _one_ thing, _please_ sweetheart," she pleaded and Naruto nodded paying full attention.

"Do _not_ let your hunger for vengeance take control and dictate _who_ you are," Kushina stated strongly. "If you let that happen, you will lose any friends you make, not because of a situation, but because of you. Your judgement will be skewed, all in all you will be messed up," She explained and he gave a nod of understanding.

"I promise mommy, I won't let it take over," he vowed and she gave a nod before pulling him close into a hug which he returned. The two held each other for what seemed like a long time that neither of them minded. Kushina gave a sigh before she released her son and smiled at him.

"Now, enough about depressing stuff ttebane! Tell me about your new home," she smiled and Naruto blinked before giving a nod with a grin. Kushina paid close attention to Naruto as he regaled his life in Wilson Manor.

"Sir, you must eat something," Wintergreen tried as he held a plate of food to his master but the man ignored him as he gazed at the fireplace. Wintergreen sighed as he nodded and simply set the plate by Slade's side and departing.

Slade's lone eye remained focus on the fire burning and he himself gave a tired sigh. It's been four days since the accident and Naruto still hasn't woken up, his condition has slightly gotten better but he is still in critical condition.

He's had news crews swamp his house and demand words and such but he has turn them all away. Rose hadn't been to school since the accident and hasn't left her room, not to eat, not to play nothing. Amanda and Rick have tried getting her to open the door but she simply ignored them, he himself didn't even have the heart to try and make her eat. How could he comfort her, if he too was in such distress?

The girl felt as if it was all her fault, if she had been paying attention then none of this would have happened. She was the older sister, she was the one leading them home, and she failed. Slade didn't have to talk with her to know these were his daughters thoughts, she was his daughter, he knew that was what she was thinking. But despite her thinking it was her fault, Slade did not blame her, no one blamed her. Who was too be blamed was the person who hit Naruto.

She and Naruto were in the clear, the light was allowing them to cross the street. However the driver was in rush and felt the kids were taking too long, so he figured if he sped up, he could pass them before they got in his way…but he was wrong and nearly hit Rose, only for Naruto to push her out the way and took her place.

That boy, always thinking of his sister first instead of himself; the bond between them was strong as if they were actually siblings. It made Slade smile often, as he could only imagine their bond strengthening over time and blossoming into something much more than "sibling love". Was it wrong of him to think that way? Perhaps, but he didn't care. Love came in all different kinds of ways.

"Sir, you have visitors," Wintergreen informed from the entrance of the room. Slade gave a tired grunt as he picked up a glass of whisky and put it to his lips.

"Tell those damn crews to get the hell off of my property before I resort to violence," Slade ordered as he took a sip but Wintergreen didn't leave in fact he spoke once more.

"Actually sir, they say their business pertains to Mr. Namikaze," Wintergreen stated and Slade's eyes widened, before they narrowed. Surely he couldn't have meant Minato could he? Why else wouldn't he? If he was talking about Naruto he would have used the young master title.

"Send them to my office, I'll be there shortly," Slade stated. Wintergreen simply bowed before he left Slade to his thoughts. After a few minutes, Slade stood up and headed to his office where Wintergreen stood outside the door. Nodding to the butler, he walked into the room to see two people sitting in the guest chairs in front of his desk.

Slade walked over to his liquor table and poured himself a drink, "Can I offer you two a drink?" he asked but the two declined. Shrugging, Slade walked over to his desk and sat in the chair, gazing at the two before him; a man and a woman.

The man was the oldest, looking to be in his early fifties or so. Nothing was exactly special or particular about him. He wore glasses, has dark eyes and black hair held in a high, short ponytail with a small goatee. He had fair skin and looked to be of Asian decent. He wore a black suit as well, and from the height he was at sitting, Slade had to guess he was about 6 ft.

The woman was the same as the man, nothing special or particular about her. However she looked younger, about her mid thirties perhaps. She had fair skin, dark eyes, and dark neck length hair with two bangs framing the side of her face. She too wore a black suit, and looked of Asian decent; and Slade could tell she was about 5'7.

"We are sorry that we are meeting with you at a difficult and stressful time, but I believe we can help you with young Naruto's situation, Mr. Wilson," the man spoke while the woman nodded along. "I am Mitoku Shihada, and this is Oyone Mifuru; we are the head scientists that worked with Master and Mistress Namikaze,"

Slade nodded his head as he set down his glass and spoke. "I see, and how were you able to find the location of where Naruto lives? I wasn't aware tabs were being kept on him," Slade stated with a certain edge to his tone, which Oyone picked up.

"We understand your wary of us Mr. Wilson, but there is no need to be. For years, Mitoku and I have been strictly loyal to the Namikaze family, even when the master and mistress passed. As long as there is a Namikaze alive, which is master Naruto, we will always be here to help," Oyone stated seriously and firmly.

"The reason we have not been around, is because we didn't see a reason to be. We also had orders from the master and mistress to finish their last project and give it to Master Naruto's caretaker so it can be distributed to him whenever," Mitoku followed and Slade looked confused.

"Project? I wasn't aware of any project," Slade stated and Mitoku nodded his head before lifting up a metal brief case. The man watched as Mitoku put in a code and unlocked the brief case. Turning around, Slade was greeted with the sight of a test tube filled to the brim with red liquid. "What is this?"

"This is the last final project the master and mistress wanted us to finish for them as they started it themselves; Project Jinchuriki. This serum here, is called the Biju serum," Mitoku informed and Slade picked it up from the case examining it carefully in his hands as he gazed at the red liquid. While it wasn't thick like blood, it wasn't thin like water either. But it didn't seem like molasses either.

"What you are looking at Mr. Wilson is an opportunity to cure diseases and strengthen the human body," Oyone informed and he simply glanced at her. "Well, that was the original intent until the master and mistress scrapped the idea and switched the formula,"

"Sounds like Kushina's idea," Slade muttered before he set it back down. "Okay, you have my attention. What does it do?" he wondered, paying even more attention to the two who nodded and Oyone spoke.

"The Biju serum could be seen as an enhancement serum in a way, but ten times if not twenty times stronger. Similar to your own serum that you were injected with Mr. Wilson. That idea is what Master Namikaze based this serum off of," She stated and he hummed. "However, it can do much more,"

"Such as?" Slade asked, as he remembered what the serum he was injected with did for him, making him who he is today. Minato was a genius, so he could only guess not only did he get rid of the drawbacks his serum had, he added a bit extra to it as well.

"The serum triggers a substance within the body, an energy you could call it, called Chakra. Once the serum triggers the chakra, the energy will spread across the entire body, strengthening and coating the bones, organs etc all in chakra making them harder, stronger," Mitoku started.

"Due to the constant flow and maintained control of chakra, the recipient receives a high grade healing factor, meaning they are immune from diseases, foreign variables that will bring harm, and negative attributes as well. As long as the recipient injests the right vitamins and such, they will always remain healthy," Oyone continued on.

"The brain also benefits as well, becoming even stronger, as the 10% capacity that the average human uses will increase as well, to about 15%. This will not only make the recipient smarter, but analyze and decipher quicker as well," Mitoku followed up. "In short, the recipient i.e Naruto, could be considered a super human."

Slade was silent as he processed all this information and gave a frown and narrowed his eyes at them. "How do you know this will work, or that any of these results be true?" he wondered. "Has this been tested before?"

"It has," Mitoku nodded but he gave a sigh, shaking his head a bit. "There have been success's but not completely…those who manage to live, only have a short life span of a year…dying from the inside out," he muttered.

"Yes, however this was before the serum was finalized, which is right before you. In truth, this serum has been in the making for over fifty years. The serum derived from Asia, specifically Japan. Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki, Chiyo Subaku, Minato and Kushina Namikaze are the listed creators," Oyone explained.

"You just said the life expentacy of those who survived was a year, how do I know Naruto won't be the same?" Slade demanded calmly. Mitoku and Oyone glanced towards each other, and it was the former who spoke up.

"Before the master and mistress passed, they left specific directions as to what we should do. Once it was placed in the hands of the master and mistress, they decided this serum would be designed for master Naruto in case he ever needed it. We were forced to work with this serum, with him in mind," Mitoku stated, and Oyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes. If anything, Master Naruto has a 97% chance of surviving and being completely healthy for the rest of his life. This serum, will only work for those who have the DNA and blood of both Minato and Kushina combined, their only child being Naruto," She told him and Slade leaned back in his chair, deep in thought.

"As his caretaker, it is up to you to distribute the serum as you please," Mitoku added and Slade gave a sigh as he contemplated this. His eyes wandered over to the side of his desk to see a picture of him, Naruto and Rose, the three of them smiling as he held them in each arm.

"Is there anything else I should know about the serum? Drawbacks, negative attributes?" Slade questioned. Mitoku hummed in thought before he gave a nod.

"Yes, his mind might be a little altered. We don't know which way, be we assume he will be a bit more perceptive. Another thing is his emotions might become more…prominent," Mitoku answered. Slade gave a light huff, before he glanced back towards Mitoku who had cleared his throat. "Oh, one last thing. There is an unknown variable, that only the master and mistress know about. They told us it will have something to do with his…heritage, and not to worry about it,"

Slade was wary but decided not to go against it. "Very well, I'll give it to him. How much do I…"

"No charge," Oyone stated, cutting him off. He looked surprised yet confused and she gave a smile. "This is one of master Naruto's last gifts from his parents, no charge at all," she stated. Slade gave a nod of understanding before he closed the case and brought it too him. "Oh, we almost forgot," Oyone smiled as she pulled up an even larger metal brief case and set it on the table.

Slade raised a brow, as Oyone unlocked the case through a use of codes once again. With a resounding click, it was open. Smiling, she lifted up the case and turned it too Slade who couldn't help but whistle in appreciation at the multiple objects in the case.

"We were given specific directions to give these to Master Naruto when he was ready for them, but since we are not his caretakers, we simply assumed you would keep them safe for him when the time came," Oyone stated and Slade nodded as he trailed his finger across one of the objects.

In front of him, were a total of three pairs of objects. One of the objects was a sword, but not just any sword, a muramasa katana. It was sheathed in an obsidian scabbard, with a gold tip. The katana handle had a gold four pointed star guard, and the grip was wrapped in black leather and golden cloth. The butt of the sword had thick strands of red ribbon as well to complete the design.

Picking up the sword, he unsheathed it with a click, slowly drawing the blade out to see it was blood red and looked very sharp. "Benihime," Slade whispered as he gazed at the katana. "It's been sometime since I've been this close to this sword, and it was being used on me," Slade chuckled. "That Kushina, a hot tempered one she was," he whispered before sheathing the sword with another click and putting it back into the case.

Slade's attention then went to the two hand guns in the case. He picked one up and felt it's weight, it wasn't overly heavy but not exactly light either. "I believe that is Shadow," Mitoku stated. Slade glanced at him and he the man cleared his throat then explained.

"The pistols were named Luce and Ombra; Light and Shadow. Semi-automatic pistols, primarily modeled after the Colt M1911 design, and were designed to rapidly fire bullets. They are quite similar to master Minato's Ebony & Ivory, but with fewer customizations," Mitoku stated. "Luce and Ombra are Master Minato's gifts to Master Naruto since Ebony and Ivory were buried with him."

Slade nodded in understanding, and Oyone spoke up, explaining the two pistols. "Both pistols use customized slides and extended frames that lend them a very angular appearance. They also have been modified with short-pull triggers, target sights, beavertail grip safeties, and slam-pads on their magazines. Not to mention have an additional decock lever mounted on the slide," Oyone explained.

"Just like Ebony and Ivory, the left handed weapon, Ombra, uses a custom slide. However, the extractor and ejection port have been reversed, thus causing the spent shells to be expelled away from the shooter when used left-handed," Mitoku added and Slade nodded as he inspected both guns.

He could see that both handguns were outfitted with ergonomic wood grips. In the middle of the grip panels were portraits of Victorian women; and similar to like his fathers guns, as their names befits Ombra's is dark haired and Luce's is fair haired. "Luce & Ombra" were engraved in cursive on the outward sides of both pistols, next to the image of a smiling half-moon/half-sun face. lastly, he saw an engraving addressed to Naruto, carved into both sets of guns.

"Pieces of art if you ask me," Slade smiled as he set the guns down. "Naruto will appreciate these very much when he gets…" Slade paused as something caught his eye, the third item in the case. Slade's hand reached for it and he picked it up examining the weapon.

In his hand was the signature weapon of one of the worlds deadliest assassins, the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze. It was a _kunai_ with three blades, well prongs but it's an oversight. Even on the handle, inscribed in the wood, were characters that were unknown to him.

Minato had told him, that this style of kunai he used were custom made and were a bit more heavier than regular kunai. They also were more deadly in melee fighting, which Slade could attest too. This weapon brought back so many memories, making him think back to his time together with Minato on mercenary missions, whether they were working together, or working against each other.

"Is this the only one left?" Slade asked seriously and quietly. The two nodded and Slade nodded his head setting the kunai back down. He noticed the last item, which was a large sized scroll, addressed to Naruto. "What is the scroll for?"

"Well, in that scroll are directions for Master Naruto. To guide him when using the weapons his parents gave him. I believe it is also their final message to him," Mitoku stated. Slade nodded as he closed the case and locked it. "Here is the code to open it," he said, handing Slade a slip of paper. Taking he nodded and set the case to the side to put away later.

Slade then turned to Mitoku and Oyone and gave them a firm nod and a small smile. "Thank you for coming here, and the help you have given me, but mostly Naruto. If I need you, how will I contact you?" Slade wondered. Mitoku smiled as he pulled out a business card and gave it to him. "I see,"

"Please do not hesitate to call us. We serve and will continue to serve the Namikaze family. And it is not just us two, Master Naruto has a whole complete staff simply waiting to meet him and complete his orders," Oyone stated. Slade nodded his head in understanding. "When you feel is ready, have him call us."

Giving a final nod, Slade looked towards the vial filled with red liquid.

"I will,"

"Wow, it sounds like you are really happy," Kushina smiled at him and he gave a nod with a smile, that soon turned into a frown. "What's wrong dear?" she asked him softly, brushing back his hair.

"I-I am happy mommy, but I still miss you and daddy. I think about you two everyday," he told her and Kushina smiled sadly with a nod. "Why were you taken away from me?" he asked. Kushina gave a sigh before speaking.

"Your father and I have done lots of things we are not proud of, honey. We have made decisions, that most people would not think about. We have sacrificed so much in our lives, loss more than we gained. It just came to a point where we just wanted it to end," Kushina sighed before smiling at him. "We found our opportunity as soon as we found out we were going to be parents,"

Naruto gazed at her as she hugged him closer. "We were so happy, I personally couldn't wait to meet you ttebane!" she told him with a grin. "But despite our efforts of simply wanting to live in peace and raise you, there were people in our lives that we wanted to forget, that didn't want to be forgotten," She said quietly before closing her eyes to compose herself.

"Who was it? Who was the one who murdered you?" Naruto demanded angrily. Kushina opened her eyes as she gazed at him with a frown, she then shook her head.

"I don't who he was, but it was a man wearing a mask, an orange mask with one eye hole," Kushina stated and Naruto frowned, as he tried to remember if that was who he saw that night. But he simply couldn't remember, why couldn't he remember?! "He is still out there Naruto, and I don't know if he plans on coming back for you. But he was really strong, and if you are going to walk down this path, then I need you to be strong,"

Naruto nodded his head and Kushina smiled at him, kissing his forehead. "Your father and I left you some gifts; Slade probably has them, ask him to teach you properly and efficiently," she advised, earning another nod.

"Naruto," she called gently and he focused on her as she gave him a loving smile. "My sweet precious Naruto-chan," Kushina uttered as she caressed his cheeks. "You have a gift sweet heart, a power inside you that has remained dormant for years. Your father and myself we were…different,"

"Different? Different how?" he asked curiously and she smiled before looking up, and he followed her movements. He was surprised to realize the white space they were once in was gone, simply replaced by blackness yet lit up with stars. "A-are we in space?"

"That we are love," Kushina nodded before pointing. Naruto followed her finger to see she was pointing a blood red orb that was spinning very slowly. It honestly looked beautiful. "That is the planet I was born from, Tainax," she told him softly and he glanced towards her to see her eyes were sad.

"My planet, was like any other planet. My people weren't completely peaceful, however we weren't savages either. We were warriors, strong, vigilant, smart," Kushina listed. "Our people were called the Titans of Tainax," she chuckled. "For me everything was great, perfect even. I had both my parents, a two younger twin brothers and an older sister,"

"Besides being from another planet what made you guys so different from earthlings?" Naruto asked and Kushina laughed a bit harder with a smirk.

"A lot of things sweetie. One large difference between us and earthlings were we were much stronger and durable, not to mention smarter. Earthlings are mere ants compared to Titans," she grinned and he smiled as she tickled him a bit. "But that didn't mean we were the strongest though, we had rivals…so to speak," she grumbled.

He tilted his head a bit in confusion and she continued, pointing to another planet which didn't seem too far away from Tainax. It was a sky blue color, and looked like a jewel almost. "That is planet Shinobu, I'd like to think of them as equals to Tainax but hey, my opinion is biased," she shrugged. "That is the planet your father came from. On Shinobu, there was always constant war. They times of war were much longer than their times of peace,"

"How come?" Naruto asked and Kushina gave a shrug.

"Your father would know better than me. But if I remember correctly, it was due to who had the most power. People are greedy sweetheart, wherever you go. But greed on Shinobu was strong; once they finally had decided to work together, they thought it was a good idea to invade Tainax, not only did this bring war, but it brought the destruction of both our planets," she sighed sadly.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the two planets. Kushina frowned before nodding upward and the boy looked up to see a red sun.

"Our sun, blew up," she told him and he blinked surprised at how blunt she sounded. "We knew it was coming, but no one believed it; figuring that it would blow up after their lifetime. Well, my parents were not willing to take that chance, and your father wasn't willing to take it either," Kushina shook her head.

"My parents refused to leave the planet, and my sister was still fighting in the war. My younger brothers were really sick, due to the radiation. My parents packed me up in a pod and sent me to earth," Kushina then wiped a stray tear as she continued, "I watched on my way to earth the sun blow up, the after shock blowing away both our planets and any other planet that was nearby as well,"

"I'm sorry mommy," Naruto whispered but she shook her head as she held him close, kissing his forehead.

"It's not your fault sweetie, no need to apologize. Besides, even though I lost my people, years later I was able to make a family of my own," Kushina grinned, but Naruto didn't smile as he still felt bad. "Darn it, I'm such a baka," Kushina grumbled as she gently knocked herself on the head. "I got of track didn't I?"

He slowly shook his head and she cleared her throat. "Anyway, as I was saying, your father and I were different. When you were born, we immediately knew you were special. You have a power, that the people of Shinobu and Tainax have been searching and fighting for as long as they could remember," she smiled and he looked confused.

"What is this power?" he wondered.

"Okay, so you see how Tainax and Shinobu are so close?" she asked and he nodded. "Well that is because they both acted as moons to a even bigger planet that imploded before I was even a thought. Now, on this planet, the people of the planet had a certain power within them. When they moved to Tainax and Shinobu, time passed and the power within them became dormant,"

"So, the people of Tainax and Shinobu were looking for this power, when it was inside of them the entire time?" he asked. She gave a nod, "Well that's stupid. But how do you know this?" he wondered and she gave him a grin.

"Because I'm awesome ttebane!" she grinned and he laughed before nodding in agreement. "Anyway, you have this power Naruto, and I believe you can pull it out and make it your own," she stated.

"But how?" he wondered and she gave a smile.

"Just believe in yourself sweetie,"

Slade gave a silent sigh as he gently closed the door behind him. He walked forward a bit, and saw Naruto in the bed unconscious still in his coma. The heart monitor beeped quietly, and the brain waves were, actually constant? Strange.

He walked over to stand by Naruto's side, and brushed his hair back a bit. As he gazed at his adopted son more closely, and noticed how he didn't seem to be in pain anymore, looking at ease.

"If your mother saw you now she would kill me," Slade grumbled with a little humor in his voice. He took a deep breath before pulling out the vial filled with the serum along with a syringe. Readying the syringe and the serum, Slade cleaned a spot on Naruto's arm and pressed it against his skin. "I don't know if this will hurt or not son but it will make you feel better…" Slade whispered as he pushed the syringe into his skin then pushed the liquid forward, injecting it into his body.

"…hopefully,"

"Ow!" Naruto flinched as he grabbed his arm. He then looked towards his mother who blinked, looking around. Naruto looked around as well to see that the space was fluctuating between the white space and the outer space. "What's going on?"

"So he did it after all," Kushina whispered to herself before looking towards Naruto who was starting to breathe heavy. "Easy sweet heart, take deep breaths,"

"Mommy?! What's going on?! I feel hot!" Naruto told her in a panic, his eyes starting to go wide as he gripped his chest. Kushina tried to soothe him, but it wasn't working. "I-it hurts! Make it stop!"

"Calm down Naruto, it's going to be over soon, just look into my eyes," Kushina told him and he shook his head, as he began to cry. "Naruto, please honey," she pleaded as she grabbed his face and made him look into her eyes. "Look into my eyes honey, everything is going to be okay, I'm here,"

Naruto tried to focus on his mothers words, but her voice kept going in and out. Even her visage was becoming blurry, and he was getting even hotter! Not to mention the room was spinning, and now he felt like his skin was burning inside and out. "Mommy! Help me! It burns!" he choked, tears running down his face.

Kushina simply held him close, as his body started to convulse his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Feeling on his skin, it did indeed feel hot. Looking around the space around them, she saw that the white space was no more, instead it was blood red, and a bit warm. "Just hang on Naru-chan, it's almost over," she whispered.

Blinking, she herself started to feel a little strange. Looking at her hand she saw that she was beginning to fade away, her time was almost up. She looked back towards Naruto with sad tearful eyes and wiped them, but it was no use. "Naru-chan, I don't know if you can hear me anymore but I love you okay? Mommy loves you so very much, and I'm sorry we can no longer spend any time together. I'm sorry for all the pain I and your father have caused you, all the questions you ask only to not get answers…I'm sorry for all of it," she told him.

"I don't care if you grow up to be a bad man, or a good man. I will always love you, no matter what kind of person you turn out to be. And I am so happy, I got to spend time with you!" she grinned even though tears flowed freely. "I wish we could spend all of eternity with each other! Just me you and daddy! I'm so sorry Naru-chan," Kushina cried as her son continued to convulse in her arms.

"Mommy," he called out in a whisper. Kushina held him tighter as her entire body started to fade in and out.

"I love you Naru-chan! I love you, I love you, I love you!" she repeated. Kushina sniffed as she pressed her lips against her son's forehead. "I love you so much, me sweet precious Naru-chan," she whispered before she completely faded away, leaving a single tear drop behind.

Once she was gone, Naruto's body exploded in a blast of red light.

Slade watched in horror as the doctors pressed the defibrillators against Naruto's bare chest, causing his body to jolt and jump up.

The increase of heart rate was almost immediate as soon as the last drop was gone from the syringe. Naruto began to heat up and moan in pain, before his body started to shake then convulse. It looked like he was having a seizure, as his even opened a bit, rolling to the back of his head.

The nurses soon came in, followed by the doctors, with one of the nurses escorting him out. He was forced to watch as Naruto was continuously jolted, yet he wouldn't stabilize. Nothing the doctors were doing were working, however they did get his screaming to stop. But at least that was a sign he was somewhat conscious, now the couldn't even get him to breathe!

Was this his fault? Was he wrong to trust those two people? Maybe they were lying, and simply played on his vulnerability and weakness for his son that they gave him poison to kill him. But what about the gifts they gave him for Naruto? Those looked authentic, legit. Wait no, they did say Naruto had a 97% chance of surviving…that left 3%. Perhaps Naruto was unlucky enough to fall into this 3% of failure, which was not impossible, just really fucked up.

Once again he had failed. Another son, gone, dead…never to return. Was he simply not meant to have a son? Even if it wasn't one of his own blood? Was this some gods cruel way of telling him to just quit trying to have a son? Because if so, he got the point; message received.

"Mr. Wilson," he heard and he slowly looked towards the head doctor who walked towards him with a sullen expression. "I'm sorry to say but, your son, didn't make it," the doctor stated. Slade's world suddenly gained a huge crack.

"This is my fault," he whispered as he looked back towards the corpse of his adopted son. "I did this, I'm the reason he's gone," Slade continued on as he walked forward. "He could have still lived, in pain and never the same perhaps, but he still could have lived," Slade went on before he shut his eyes, holding back the tears. "I am sorry Naruto,"

"What the fuck?!" Slade and the head doctor heard from inside the room. Lifting his head up, Slade stepped back in shock and utter confusion when he saw the shirtless six year old Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly unwrapping the bandages around his head while the nurses and doctors stood back away from, too much in shock as well.

Slade couldn't help but examine the boy, surprised by what he saw. There were no injuries on his body what so ever. His skin looked completely healthy, and his hair was still it's lush silky golden blond. However he did notice some differences that were not present before the accident.

One fact were his nails were now claws, since they were a bit longer and sharper. Fangs jutted from his upper lip, and he now had three noticeable whisker marks on each cheek. However lastly, that was a real changer for Slade was one fact…his eyes. No, instead of looking back into cheerful sapphire blue eyes; he gazed back into blood red orbs with vertical black slits. They looked wild, powerful, curious and most of all…

…they looked hungry.


	25. DC x Naruto Ch 3

**Chapter Three**

 _ **Nine Years later**_

"Make sure you don't screw up dummy,"

" _Yeah Yeah, bite me_ ,"

"I would if I could,"

" _Focus you two!_ "

" _Yadda ya_ /Yes sir,"

The most powerful sniper rifle on the entire planet, the Barrett M82 was currently mounted on a ledge, being operated by none other than one of the best upcoming Mercenaries, Ravager. She kind of wished her partner would screw up just so she could have an excuse to why she fired, from this devastating accurate little cannon.

She watched her partner through the high powered scope, roughly a mile away from where he actually was. She could see the young man that was her partner, running up the walls, and doing flips to reach the roof top. Once he did, he tip-toed over to the sky line window, and peeked inside, before giving the okay sign.

" _There's the signal, you ready Ravage?_ " her commander asked, causing her to smirk as she readied the rifle.

"Always am sir," She replied and he gave a nod on the other line.

" _Good watch his back. Kitsune! Keep sharp, and don't screw up like that last time. That was a mess we didn't need_ ," the commander stated only earning an uncaring wave from the young man as he hummed in thought tapping his chin.

" _Yo Ravage, the way this place is angled, it will be difficult for me to go silent all the way. So if you get the chance to take the shot, take it_ ," the young man stated and Ravage nodded, confirming with her voice she understood. " _Alright here goes nothing!_ "

Kitsune removed the hole he made into the glass and slipped into the building, which was an old dimly lit bar. Once inside, he stood on the old wood ceiling and stared down at the group of ten men currently having some canned food. Kitsune hummed quietly to himself as he scanned for his target, which was a crime lord named "Whisper" which was a stupid name in his opinion.

The job was to unalive whisper and what was left of his little gang seeing as some escaped his bladed fury during the first attempt. Yup, that was the screw up the commander was talking about.

Kitsune spotted his target, which was a man whose face was bandaged, which was the only tale that the young merc needed to identify. "Target set, Ravage, let em know yo,"

" _Quit with the rhyming fool,_ " Ravager responded right before three heads exploded in showers of blood. Kitsune smirked under his mask and hopped down, landing on the table in the middle between the other gang members.

"Hiya," Kitsune waved, it was silent for a moment as the gang members tried to process what was going on. "So…yeah, I'm going to take your lives now, KAFUUYE!" Kitsune yelped as he quickly unsheathed his sword and sliced three of the members heads off, then, pulling out one of his pistols and blowing off another one. "That's seven which means…"

"TAKE THIS YA STUPID FOX!" he heard from behind.

"Uh-oh," Kitsune voiced before he leapt forward, and dashed to the right to avoid the automatic machine gun that was being fired at him. The man laughed as he kept firing the gun before his head exploded as well. "A little faster would have been nice," Kitsune told Ravager with a grumble.

" _Ya should be happy I shot him at all, ungrateful punk_ ," She responded making him roll his eyes underneath his mask. " _Keep focused Foxy, ya got two more, one of them being the target_ ,"

"Aye-aye cap'n," Kitsune mock saluted, as he took notice of Whisper and his last Gang member. Kitsune put up his gun and gave them a mocking glare, "FREEZE!" however they ran out the back of the bar making him sigh. "Why do they always run?" he muttered before laughing and shooting a window, and hopping through it.

Just as he landed to the ground, Whisper and the gang member turned around the corner headed towards him. Slowly, Kitsune stood straight and glared at them, holding up his gun as he glared at them, "Stop if you want to live," he ordered in a menacing voice.

The two stopped, thinking they would but much to their surprise, or Whisper's surprise, his gang member fell dead when Kitsune shot him in the head. "Just kidding!" Kitsune laughed before he spun his gun around before pointing it at Whisper. "Oi, do you know how much trouble ya caused me since I had to chase you?" Kitsune demanded as he glared at Whisper who backed up slowly. "The commander forced me to skip lunch! Nothing haven't done before…but I still would like to have it if I get the chance!"

"Um, sorry? I'll buy ya a grilled cheese sandwich?" Whisper suggested but Kitsune glared at him, as if he was really angry.

"I don't like grilled cheese!"

 _BANG!_

"Ya know, every time I wear this and I look at myself in the mirror, I can't help but think how bad ass I look!" Fifteen Naruto Namikaze Wilson grinned as he stood in front of a mirror and flexed.

Naruto's outfit consisted of black army pants with black tabi shoes and black shinguards. Around his waist he wears a orange sash with extra length, along with black gloves and elbow pads. Strapped to his thighs were his two custom pistols Luce and Ombra. For his shirt he wears a sleeveless black shirt over a skin tight chainmail tank top. Tied to his back was his muramasa katana, Benihime. Two pouches on the side of his sash held his shuriken, while the other held his fathers tri-pronged kunai. At the moment tied to his hip was a white fox porcelain kabuki mask with orange stripes and gold eyes.

A 19 year old Rose who laid on her brothers bed reading a magazine glanced over to him seeing him messing around in the mirror and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, a real charmer," she muttered flipping to the next page. Naruto visibly deflated as he glared grumpily at his sister through the mirror.

"Buzz kill," he grumbled as he began taking off his outfit right there. Rose's eyes glanced towards her brother as he undressed himself and she couldn't help but smile a bit as she admired his build. It was amazing how one as young as he is be so developed.

He stands at 6'2 with shoulder length messy golden blond hair and ruby red eyes. His body is cut, defined, toned, lean yet built. His biceps, triceps all defined and visible, he also sported a developing eight pack as well. And unlike most men who cared just about their top, he also cared about his lower body as well. His calf's were decent sized, yet powerful, his legs were just as defined, his thighs powerful as well.

It also didn't help that his body had a few tattoo's but not too much to go over the top, only adding more sexy to himself. On his entire left pec was a paragraph written in beautiful cursive. Tattooed at his core, right below his pecks yet right above his abs, was an upside down triangle. As he took off his pants tossing them to the side, he faced her a bit and she couldn't help but lick her lips a bit. He also has a defined V that pointed to the last appendage that was just as developed as his body, that only blessed grown men were able to wield.

As he fully faced her, she quickly turned her eyes back to the magazine but her cheeks started to heat up as he approached her. She gave a grunt of annoyance as he hopped onto the bed, moving her a bit. "Asshole," she grumbled and he gave a chuckle before snatching the magazine from her hand, "Hey I was reading that!" she barked but he ignored as he quickly read what was on the page.

"Ten ways to make your partner love you in bed?" Naruto read off with a confused expression and she blushed snatching it from him. "Who the hell are you boinking with at night?" he demanded and she flicked him in the head.

"None of your damn business," she returned. Making her way to get off the bed, she was stopped as her brother was suddenly on top of her, tossing away the magazine. "What the hell is wrong with you? Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me who you're having sex with, is it that Harvey Dent guy? Or maybe Superman?!" he interrogated and she glared at him with a blank look.

"You're an idiot," she stated blandly, but she sputtered a bit as he got closer to her face, his lips nearing hers. "Why are you so damn close?!"

"Come on Rosy? Just tell me who you have in your bed, please? I promise I won't kill them," he smiled but she simply rolled her eyes.

"Why would you kill them in the first place? If I allow them to sleep with me, doesn't that mean you should be cool with it? I mean I'm cool with who you allow to sleep with you," she pointed out and snorted in amusement.

"Ha! That's a lie. Remember Mindy? You gave her a black eye when you found out she gave me head in the girls bathroom," he reminded and she glared at him.

"That bitch was a slut! I didn't need her giving my precious little brother herpes!" she countered and he smirked getting closer to her, making her face heat up.

"Just like I don't need no assholes giving you something. Besides, you are mine Rosy, and only mine, right?" he asked slowly as their lips slowly came closer. She slowly nodded her head as they were about to finally meet lips.

But before they could as they were a mere centimeter away from the other, the mission light in the room went off, flashing red. " _Naruto, Rose, stop goofing off like I know you are and meet me in the briefing room in three_ ," they heard their father state. Naruto and Rose gave a sigh before, the blond rolled off his sister, and found a pair of shorts.

"C'mon Rosy, we don't want commander dad grilling our asses," he muttered and she nodded her head, getting off the bed. As she followed her younger brother she couldn't help but think back to how close she was to finally kissing him. And she would have too, if her stupid dad didn't interrupt. Now she will just have to wait until Naruto starts getting into her personal space again, or simply find the courage to kiss him herself…that was never going to happen.

The entered the brief room, and Naruto sat down in a chair a glass of rum in his hands. Rose walked passed him and sat in the chair next to him, while their father stood in front a decent sized screen. Once they were settled Slade nodded his head and began speaking.

"Alright, we are nearing the location of our next mission. While the last one was somewhat of a success, it could have been done quicker," Slade stated as he gave Naruto a pointed look who simply gave him an uncaring wave. "Now, this mission is a bit more serious, and deals with government issues so to speak," Slade muttered.

"How so?" Rose wondered and Slade gave a tired sigh as he pressed a button and a picture of a hispanic man wearing a white suit with a large scar and burn mark on his right eye came up. "Pretty nasty scar," she muttered causing Naruto to whistle a bit in appreciation.

"This is Pablo Jimenez," Slade stated. "He is a Nicaraguan political activist, and the leader of a terrorist organization named Judicium. From the information that has been given to me, Jimenez has hacked into multiple automated US military drones and has pointed them to attack major domestic cities throughout china, such as Beijing, Shanghai and Honkong," Slade explained causing Rose and Naruto to glance at each other.

"The US believes once he is done using the drones he will destroy them. But by doing this, he will cripple the US defenses, leaving the US military vulnerable in an attempt to ignite a worldwide uprising," Slade paused as he let them digest this information.

It was silent for a few moments before Naruto spoke up, "Let me get this straight. You are telling me, that this ugly asshole plans on destroying one of the cities that is responsible for the making of the food of the gods?" Naruto demanded with narrowed eyes. Rose's eye twitched at her brothers foolery while Slade bit back a sigh.

"Yes Naruto, if he succeeds, there will be a limit on Ramen," Slade said in an tired annoyed tone. Naruto stared at him for a single moment before leaning back in his chair.

"Let's kill this fucker, where is he and when do we start?" he questioned, making Rose chuckle a bit before looking towards her father who frowned as he looked at Jimenez' picture.

"That is the problem, he is very elusive. The US has sent most of their best men in finding this man and killing him. But it always seems he is a two steps ahead of them," Slade stated causing Rose to cross her arms.

"So they thought it was a good idea to call us. Lets say we do participate in their problem, what do we get out of this?" she wondered and Slade smirked before pressing another button revealing a check that made Naruto and Rose both drool, their eyes replaced with dollar signs. "That's a lot of zeroes,"

"I could buy ten yachts and still have money left over!" Naruto exclaimed before he cleared his throat and leaned back into the chair with a blank expression, trying to look cool. "Continue,"

"Thank you," Slade muttered before he clicked the button and the picture of Pablo came back. "Jimenez is apparently extremely charismatic, and influential to a number of people; he is nicknamed "The Messiah of the 99% and has a subscriber count on his Judicium YouTube channel in the millions and views in the hundreds of millions,"

"So he is YouTube famous? Big whoop," Naruto waved him off. "People will watch anything these days. One time I made a video myself pissing in a cup and…"

"Naruto," Both Slade and Rose snapped at him.

"Sorry,"

"As I was saying. He is the most dangerous terrorist, with Osama Bin Laden being right behind him. People in America…idolize him," Slade muttered as he showed a clip of Pablo simply waving to the American people below and a ruffled thong was thrown up at him, causing Naruto to laugh and Rose to sigh in annoyance. "Despite him being the one responsible for the blood spilled on US soil,"

"Eh people have bad tastes. I mean c'mon, people are starting to like that new guy..what's his name…Kent boy? No, Power-boy? No no…" Naruto muttered to himself as he kept listing names, after a while the two simply stopped paying attention and continued on with the briefing. And even though he kept on listing wrong names, they both could tell he was still listening closely.

"The result of our mission is simple," Slade stated with a shrug as he clicked a button and a cancel sign appeared on Pablo's face. "Kill Pablo Jimenez," Rose nodded so he continued on. "However, like I said Pablo here is quite elusive. While our goal is to kill him, our mission is to sabotage him. But keep in mind everything is off the books. If we get caught,"

"Which we won't," Rose cut in and he gave a small smile with a nod.

"The US will not come to the rescue. They don't want anymore attention turned on them because they secretly hired some expertly skilled mercenaries to kill a man who the American people see as a hero," Slade stated and Rose nodded once again.

"Alright, our mission now," clicking the button, another page came up. "Our mission takes place at Hkababo Razi Mountains, Myanmar," Slade started. "The mission is too obtain some information on Jimenez, which is stored into some kind of drive. We find this drive, we get out,"

"Sounds simple," Rose hummed.

"It should be, but it probably won't," Slade frowned as he glared at the screen. "We don't have a full team, it is just us three. Usually I don't mind, but this is serious and I don't want-"

"Daddy," Rose called, causing him to turn to her to see she was directing a smile at him. "We will be fine, you trained us to be mercenaries because we wanted to be. You trained us so we could take on missions like these. I believe we are ready, but how are we ever going to truly know if you keep us bogged down with minor contracts like killing drug dealers?"

"Yeah! When we going to get hired to rescue a princess or something?" Naruto followed with curiosity in his tone. Slade and Rose looked at him with raised brows and he gave a slight pout, "What?"

Slade sighed before he gave a nod, "You're right Rose. I did train you two to take on missions such as these. But, even though I watch you two grow up working side by side to complete the mission and I'm proud…I'm also worried, not as Deathstroke, but as your father," Slade stated.

"Well you have nothing to really worry about," Naruto spoke up, surprising Slade and Rose a bit from how serious his tone sounded at the moment. "I'm simply to awesome to die, and damn sure won't Rosy die either," Naruto declared as he grabbed his sisters hand, interlacing their fingers and squeezed it.

Rose blinked before she looked away from her brother with a blush, trying to not make eye contact with him or her father who took note of this but said nothing. "I believe you son," Slade admitted and Naruto gave a cheer causing him to chuckle and Rose to groan lightly.

"Alright," Slade said as he took a deep breath. "We don't have a full team, but I guess we don't need one. I will be monitoring the two of you from above, remaining on stand by. You two will infiltrate the remote temple and track down the drive and retrieve. Find the drive, get out," Slade told them seriously and they both nodded.

"Naruto, no fucking around; Rose keep sharp and keep him in line," Slade ordered and the two nodded once more. "Good, we arrive at the location in an hour and a half. Be ready by then, dismissed." Naruto and Rose stood up and headed for the door, "Rose, you stay,"

Blinking in a bit of surprise, she turned around while Naruto continued on, pinching her arm as he walked passed making her wince a bit and glare at him. Once the blond was gone, and Slade knew he was out of ear shot he turned to his daughter before walking to grab his glass of whisky. "You know you have my blessing, correct?"

"Eh?" Rose voiced, confusion clearly on her face. "Blessing for what?" She asked causing Slade to give a light snort of amusement. "I'm really clueless right here dad," she grumbled.

"My blessing for you to be with Naruto," he informed smoothly and almost immediately her face turned red before she laughed at him. As she laughed at him, he merely stared at her with a blank expression as he drank his whisky. Once he was done, and she seemed to quite down a bit, he spoke, "What's so funny? I was serious,"

"Dad, we may not be blood related; but Naruto is my brother and I am his sister," she stated with crossed arms. "And that's how it's going to stay," she said quietly and he hummed before shrugging.

"It doesn't have too," he told her and she looked a bit confused. "Look, I clearly see the feelings you have for him that are not very sisterly. Do you remember how furious you were when you caught Diane having sex with him a couple of months back?" he reminded and her visage turned into a glare as she remembered that day. "You still don't see her in the same light,"

"Well she's not supposed to be fucking her boss," she muttered. "Plus she's too old for him anyway,"

"Rose, first of all, Naruto seduced her, and second she's had feeling for him for a while. And that wasn't the first time they had sex either," Slade muttered and she looked at him with surprise. "Don't give me that look, you know every since Naruto turned twelve he's been trying to stick his dick into any pussy that looks good to him,"

"But why? Is it because he is a boy?"

"Maybe," Slade shrugged, however he was thinking it had something to do with that serum. After that, Naruto was the same, but wasn't the same either. He was more…violent, psychotic, he was just different. "But we're getting off subject,"

"Listen dad, I don't have feelings for Naruto alright? He is my brother, and that is the only thing I see him as," Rose declared with a huff. Slade shrugged before he turned around and set his glass down.

"Look Rosy, I know you are confused about this. He's been your brother for a long time, so why are you having feelings for him? I think it's because he is the only male around your age that has shown you any kind of proper affection, that was brotherly, but not so brotherly," Slade explained. "I just want you to know, it's alright for you to be with him, and that maybe perhaps you should think about it a bit more,"

With that said, Slade left the room, leaving a confused and irritated Rose.

"Suits secure?"

"Yup," Kitsune and Ravager responded as they stood by the door, with Slade in front of them.

"Good, remember I got my eye on both of you from above, our com links should be ready. I scanned the entire area before a few minutes ago, so the map should be in your watch pads," Slade told them and they nodded, checking just to make sure. "I will guide you, when you need to be guided. If you need any sort of help, such as medical attention, keep in mind that I am seven to ten minutes away, understood?"

"Yadda ya/ Yes sir,"

"Alright, good luck, be safe, be smart and keep sharp," Slade ordered as he opened the door. Kitsune gave a mock salute to the man before he jumped out the door with Ravager following after him.

"Yippe!" Kitsune cheered as he did flips and twists in the air, while Ravager simply maintained a dive position. "Alrighty! We're nearing landing point, parachute on!" the fox masked merc shouted as he pulled on his parachute just as he was 20 meters away from the ground.

Ravager followed his lead, and pulled on her parachute as well. Once they were close, the two cut the lines of the parachute and landed on the snowy mountain with skids and thuds. Once the two were landed, Kitsune looked over the cliff before he turned to his partner and made hand motions to which she understood. Kitsune jumped off the cliff and Ravager watched after him, measuring how far he was dropping. She then heard a crack noise, and realized that he had stabbed the cliff wall.

That was her cue and she jumped after him, she noticed his kunai approaching and she pulled out her own combat knives and stabbed the wall as well. "It's one more jump, land in those bushes," Kitsune told her and she nodded her head. He leapt off the wall, taking his kunai with him and landed on the ground with a roll. She once again followed his lead, landing in the bushes like he said.

"Landing point reached," Ravager signaled back to base. Slade confirmed the message, and she turned her attention to Kitsune who was looking through a pair of binoculars. He handed them to her while he muttered quietly.

"Seems like Scarface has a private army," he said and she nodded in agreement. "I counted ten," he added.

"Ten," she agreed, and double checked to make sure they were both right. Once she found out they were, she put the binoculars away. "How do you want to do this?" she asked turning to him to see he was already gone. "Asshole," she grumbled before she heart a pained grunt along with a slicing sound.

Turning her head forward she watched as Kitsune quickly, silently and efficiently killed all ten people without a single bullet being fired. Making sure she was in the clear, she rose from the bushes and quickly joined his side. "Next time you do that, I'm going to put a bullet in your foot,"

"No promises," Kitsune responded with as he wiped the blood off his sword. She rolled her eyes under her mask and followed after him as he took off silently in the night. "Left right," he ordered and she nodded heading to the right side while headed to the left.

As she quietly trotted through the forest, she jumped up, landing on top of a tree. Narrowing her eyes, she spotted four men with assault rifles patrolling around; she then also saw a bright light up a head in the trail, probably where she was supposed to be headed.

She took out her combat knives and leapt into action, literally. As soon as she neared her first victim a single round was let out in the area Naruto was in. This alerted her batch of enemies, but it was too late as she had already landed on her first victim. He grunted as she sat on top of him, but before he could make any more noise, he had two knives in his throat.

Glancing to her left, she threw her left knife at one of the men nearby, stabbing him in the head. He fell with a thud, which earned the attention of the last two. They readied their rifles and looked around with their attached flashlights, taking careful steps around. One of them spotted their teammates dead body and was about to call for help when he heard a rustle and turned his attention.

The last thing he saw was a person wearing an orange and black mask covering the upper half of their face, jump at them. Ravager slit his throat, covering his mouth as he made gurgling sounds. Once she was sure he was dead, she stood and silently walked towards her last victim who was starting to fire bullets as he had noticed he was alone. His shooting was suddenly halted as Ravager came up from behind him, cloaked by the shadows of the night and twisted his neck.

He too fell with a thud and she retrieved her knife. Sheathing them both, she kept running till she reached the bright light. When she did she heard more ranges of gun fire, turning the corner she saw Kitsune slice a gun in half with his katana before kicking the merc in the face so hard that he broke his neck.

From behind someone was shooting at him, but the bullets that came close he deflected them with his sword before he disappeared and reappeared before the last merc, running his blade through his heart. Removing it he flicked the blood off and looked towards Ravager. "Hiya Ravage!" he greeted waving at her cheerfully.

She simply gave a light chuckle before meeting up with him since things were all clear. The two looked around before realizing they were currently at a base, which ticked Kitsune off a bit. He looked around a bit before noticing a hill, figuring he found the trail, he gestured for Ravager to follow. As they ran up the trail, the two heard the sound of a chopper.

Picking up their speed they found a spot they could use for cover and observed a little bit to what was going on. " _Kitsune, Ravager, access point nearby,_ " Slade informed and the two nodded, checking their watch pads. Ravager tapped Kitsune's arm and pointed to the tent, however it was covered by his future victims.

"There is a ledge up there as well with stairs," Ravager pointed out, "I count about five victims over there and maybe four by the tent," she stated. Kitsune nodded, gesturing he will take the ledge. "Alright, lets move!"

The two took off headed to their destinations, and as they did so they were spotted which led to them being shot at. Ravage unsheathed one of her double edged swords and attacked the closest man to her, while Naruto unhooked Luce and Ombra and began shooting rapid bullets at his victims.

The men on the ledge quickly began to fall while Ravager was deflecting bullets from her last two men. She dashed towards one and slashed at his chest before kicking him the face. The last man shot at her, but she pulled out her hand gun and fired at him too, blasting off his face. Once he fell dead, she walked to the tent, reaching the access point.

"AH!" she heard behind her before there was a resounding thud. She didn't bother glancing, knowing it was her partner who was the cause. She heard him holstering his guns as he now stood beside her, while keeping look out.

"What are we looking for?" he asked and before she could answer he spoke up as he spotted two trucks filled with men drive up. "Never mind, you got this handled?" she gave a nod and he smirked walking out of the tent. He pulled down the cloth, giving her some minor protection.

Kitsune raised a brow as he heard the men with guns yell at him in a language he did not understand. Well he did, he just didn't care to decipher at the moment. "Man, it's no fun talking to people that can't understand you…oh well, bet they understand the language of death!" Kitsune grinned madly as he unsheathed his katana and rushed at them.

Suddenly bullets from all over began firing, heading towards his direction. With great speed and skill, Kitsune was able to deflect each and every single bullet that was going to hit him as he rushed towards the first jeep. He suddenly became a blur with an orange tint, appearing on top of the jeep.

The men were too surprised, but it didn't matter as Kitsune had already slashed at them with one wave. He then stabbed through the window killing the driver. The passenger got out of the car and began running but Kitsune threw a shuriken at him. The blond smirked as the shuriken whizzed towards the target, landing in the back of his head. "Bingo! I win! What's my prize?!"

His answer was more bullets being shot at him, which he skillfully dodged and deflected. As he flipped off the car, he grabbed a rifle from one of his victims. "Say ello to my wittle frwend!" the young merc shouted as he fired the rifle while he was still in the air, and in mid flip. He successfully killed three of his enemies before landing on the other jeep and firing at the front window, killing the driver and the passenger. Bringing up his arm, he ducked under a swing before backhanding his attacker with the rifle. The second merc pulled out a knife and lunged at him, but he missed; then received a bullet to the head for his troubles.

"Game over," Kitsune said as all of his attackers were dead. He hopped off the jeep just as Ravager came out from the tent. "So what's the plan toots?" he asked and she pointed north. "Gotcha," he nodded before they took off in that direction.

"I'm picking up some boogies up ahead," Ravager stated, glancing at her watch pad. Kitsune nodded his head, un-strapping his pistols while she unsheathed one of her swords. "Three fifteen!" She stated and, Kitsune turned to his right and fired at the assailant hiding in the trees. "Ten forty five!" she added and he shot at the next target before skidding to the left, while Ravager leapt forward to slash at an oncoming attacker.

Once he was dead she deflected a bullet before running forward and slashing at the incoming enemies. She ducked under a bullet that was fired before kicking the man in the face, as he stumbled back she grabbed him, and threw him to the side at one of his comrades. The man landed on the other man, and Ravager ran both of them through with her sword before being forced to abandon it as she was being shot at once more.

She ran around the man, darkness being her friend. As she neared him, he began cursing in his native language before he spun around and began firing in the direction she was in. she gave a grunt as a bullet whizzed past her left ear. She then leapt at her target but before she could even get her hands on him, a bullet burst through his head.

"Bang," she heard while she blinked, her target falling on the ground. She then looked towards Kitsune who put his gun back into the holster. She stood straight and gave him a nasty glare then grabbed her sword and sheathing it. Feeling her anger towards him, he looked confused, "What?"

"Asshole," she grumbled, bumping into him on purpose as she walked past him. Kitsune began following her, but he was still confused.

"What I do?"

" _Kitsune, Ravager do you copy?_ " Slade spoke into their links and they gave a verbal response. " _Good, you two are going to come up to the entrance of the temple. However, once you get there, there will no doubt be maybe thirty bogies minimum in that area_ ,"

"Sweet, permission to go loud?" Kitsune asked as he readied his sword. He heard Slade give an annoyed sigh then gave a verbal response.

" _I don't even know why you ask me that_ ,"

"Roger Roger!" Kitsune replied as he cut off the verbal connection. He looked towards Ravager who was readying her weapons, deciding to use both of her swords. "You ready to dance?"

She gave a nod, smirking, "Let's Tango,"

The two mercenaries broke out into a run, heading towards the entrance of the temple. As they neared it, Kitsune went left while she went right. Kitsune ran up a hill, trying to find a good height to fall from while Ravager snuck through the bushes, trying to get a good luck of her victims.

Kitsune found his height and gave a whistle of appreciation, as he looked down below, gazing at the many soon to be victims that were keeping guard. "Whatever this Jimenez guy has in that drive must be pretty important if he has this many guards," he muttered to himself. He hummed before sheathing his sword, and unhooking his pistols. "Luce, Ombra; lets light em up," he grinned under his mask before he turned around and let his body fall, his back facing the ground.

He spun around, going into a diving position. As he neared the ground, he set his sights on his first five targets and shot a total of ten bullets, two bullets hitting their targets dead on, either striking their neck, head, heart or eye. They all fell with simultaneous thuds, bring the attention of some of the others.

However before they could investigate any further, Ravager began her onslaught, bringing about screams of pain followed by gun shots. One of the men was going to run to check out what was going on when he was suddenly slammed to the ground due to Kitsune landing on him. "SAFE!" he announced as if he was an umpire. Glancing down at his groaning pillow, he smirked and pointed Luce and the man's head, "But not for you," he said before pulling the trigger.

A moment later, gun fire was heard and bullets were flying towards him. "Yuh-oh," he voiced as he back flipped away while firing bullets at his attackers, hitting them almost perfectly. He heard a yell from behind and saw a large muscular man charge at him. He quickly avoided the tackle before pointing his gun at the man's head and shot him from behind.

More bullets were fired at him and he began running around, trying to find the right angle to fire back and kill them. And while he dealt with that, Ravager was slashing through her enemies with ease. She felt no remorse as she sliced off a man's arm with one sword, stabbed his heart with the other, flipped around him so she was behind him, grabbed his neck and then threw him over her head to another guard. She then spun around in a full circle firing the assault rifle the victim had, killing anyone who were trying to close in on her.

Once she ran out of the clip she then threw the gun at someone's face before ripping out her sword from the body and ran towards the dazed person. Once he got his vision back, the next thing he saw was the bottom of a boot, as her foot kicked his face in, crunching his nose etc. He gave a grunt falling to the ground, but was picked back up by Ravage and was repeatedly shot since he was being used by her as a shield.

Snapping off the ring to a grenade on his person she threw him towards her four attackers, and in a bloody mess, they all exploded. She then moved on, running towards the entrance of a temple. As she did so, she realized she was being shot at by a couple of people that were hiding.

As she ran, she spotted Kitsune running as well, though he was a level above her as he too was being shot at. "Switch!" the two said in unison. Ravager suddenly went the way he had come, while he jumped down to the level Ravager was, and fired at one of the hiders, before dodging a bullet and returning shots, killing him with a bullet to the head and the throat.

Ravager had deflected the bullets shot at her, by Kitsune's attackers before she leapt towards them. As she fell from the air, they continued to fire, but was too late as she had already landed on top of him, slicing his throat. She then stood up, at the ready, but realized, there was no more gunfire.

"Clear!" she voiced.

"Me too!" Kitsune returned. She gave a nod and sheathed her swords before jogging over to the closed door of the temple. As she inspected it, Kitsune arrived and gazed at it as well while waiting on her call. "So, should we blow it up or…"

"Yeah, you got any C4?" She asked and he shook his head. Humming in thought, she noticed a dead body and walked over to it. Bending down, she found what she was looking for and pulled off the belt of grenades he had on him. "Help me with these rings," she ordered.

Kitsune yanked them all off and Ravager tossed the grenades at the door, the two of them took a few steps back and watched the door exploded/ once the dust settled, the two walked forward and into the temple. "Ravager to base, moving into the second location,"

" _Roger_ ," Slade replied. As the two walked in, they noticed it looked like an underground tunnel a bit. " _Watch your step, floodwaters may have weakened the structure_ ," Slade advised them. Kitsune looked down to see that that were currently standing on a metal vent of sorts, and it looked quite moist as well.

The two moved on, going down the tunnel till they reached the entrance of a cave of sorts. However they noticed how half of it looked like a temple, while the other half looked really modern as there was even a metal sliding door that needed a passcode.

"Kitsune, look at this," Ravager stated and he turned to her before looking up and around the walls. "It was just a front, these walls are several meters thick; the comms won't work once we're inside," she informed and he gave a mutter before turning towards the door.

" _Roger that Ravager, just keep sharp_ ," Slade told them and they gave nods while Ravager gave a verbal response before cutting the connection. She then gave a sigh and walked towards the control panel.

"Besides shooting it and slashing it, any ideas on how to get this door to open?" she asked as she inspected the panel. Kitsune was about to suggest something but she cut him off before he could, "And no, we are not going to blow it up." This caused him to deflate as he gave grumbles.

"Oh!" Kitsune voiced, before pressing on his watch pad while walking over to the panel. "A few days ago, I got this cool new code breaker app," he stated and she rolled her eyes. "Maybe it could work," he shrugged as he linked the panel and his watch pad together.

"Idiot, I don't think an app will…" she was silenced as the door suddenly began to open while the panel flashed green. She glanced to Kitsune who was giving her a victory sign and she punched him in the face, "Asshole,"

Kitsune merely grunted as he stood back up and followed his sister inside, both of them on alert somewhat. The two walked in and down a hallway, which looked modern and technical, not to mention clean. "I wonder how much they pay the janitor," Kitsune muttered but Ravager ignored him, as they stopped at the end of the hallway. In front of them were locked doors, with another panel and Kitsune used his code breaker app again. However this time it took a little longer, but once he had it, the doors opened.

Ravager was about to walk forward but she was stopped by Kitsune, as he held his hand out. She could tell he was now a bit serious which put her on edge a bit, and began too look around. He pulled out Luce and cocked it, ready to be fired and she pulled out her pistols as well.

Slowly, the two continued walking. But Kitsune grabbed her and jumped back just as the path in front of them exploded. Once they had gained their bearings a bit, shots were fired at them, but they stuck to the walls avoiding the bullets. Kitsune poked his head out before tucking it back in and glancing towards Ravager. "ASD," he told her and she nodded.

He then rolled across the floor, firing bullets at the moving gun machine, distracting it while Ravager, took another route. As he did his best to avoid being shot, Ravager snuck up behind the machine and stabbed it with her sword. "Quack!" Kitsune voiced and she immediately ducked down and he fired a bullet, hitting a soldier in the head as he tried sneaking up behind Ravager. "Moo!" He yelled and she rolled to the side, avoiding more bullets from attackers that showed up and started shooting.

As he pulled the Luce's trigger, shooting soldiers left and right, he then pulled out Ombra and his accuracy and rate increased as he began delivering fatal bullets to each and every soldier in the room. "We need to keep moving, we're about to be swarmed," Kitsune declared as he began running forward, shooting more soldiers that arrived from either side of the doors.

Ravager stood up and sheathed one of her swords and pulled out her pistol and followed her brother into the hallway on the right. She watched him tuck and roll to the side for cover, allowing her to shoot a soldier multiple in the times in the chest. As he fell, another came and before he could even get a bullet out, blood splattered onto the wall behind him as Kitsune shot at his head. The soldier fell down, as the two young mercs stepped over his body, moving into the next hall.

But as soon as they did they were forced to dive for cover as three men with heavy assault rifles entered the hallway and simply started spraying the place. Kitsune and Ravager sat beside each other switching clips, calm as day. They glanced to each other before nodding; Kitsune stood up and shot at a window, breaking the glass gathering their attention. He immediately ducked back down, and went the way he had came while Ravager had already gone the other way.

Kitsune then stood up and shot twice at the third man, killing him instantly. The last two men then turned to where Kitsune was facing and was about light him up when suddenly one's head was blown off and the other was shortly decapitated. Blowing away the smoke from the barrel of her pistol and flicking off the blood of her blade, Ravager ignored the growing pool of blood and kept walking, Kitsune following after her.

The two silently walked down the hall, taking note of the few more soldiers that were searching for them. Once the soldiers crossed his vision, Kitsune raised his arms and blasted them all with rapid fire while Ravager kept walking towards the elevator. Once he was done, Kitsune joined her in the elevator and she pressed the floor they were supposed to go while he reloaded.

"Fifty-nine," Kitsune stated and Ravager smirked in response.

"Sixty-three," she returned in a slightly smug tone.

"Bitch,"

"You know you love me,"

"More than you know," he responded with making her glance at him but she decided to store it away for later as they reached their floor. But they had to find cover, because as soon they reached the floor, there was another ASD waiting for them, firing rapidly, breaking the glass and such to the elevator. "My turn," Kitsune said quietly as he hooked his pistols and unsheathed his katana.

He then ran towards the ASD, his arms moving rapidly as he deflected every bullet the machine shot at him. As he reached it, he brought up his arm and brought down in a diagonal slash, slicing it through completely. But it wasn't over as bullets were being fired from soldiers hiding behind a box of crates. He deflected the bullets before pulling out Ombra and firing several shots at the crates to get the soldiers attention. He then paused and waited for the soldier to poke his head out, and when he did, blood splattered from it as bullet tore straight through his skull.

"Keep moving!" She ordered, running past him. He followed after her, watching as she went left, avoiding the bullets that were being shot at her from a soldier at the door on the right. The man was so focused on Ravager he didn't see when the barrel of a pistol was pointed at his head to it was too late.

"Bang," Kitsune stated before he fired it, then moved on. As he ran down the halls, he could hear screams and gun fire on the other side. Once he reached the hall, he blinked when he saw a man flying through the air before slamming into the wall, a bullet already in his chest.

Ravager came out of the hallway a moment after and she suddenly rolled out of the way as bullets were shot at her from above. Kitsune too had to move around as bullets were flying. The two looked up to see there were three ceiling turrets firing at them. Kitsune fired at them, but his bullets bounced off of them. "Well since you want to be assholes," Kitsune grumbled as he stood under one, and jumped up, stabbing it with his Katana, causing it to malfunction. Ravager followed his lead and did the same to another while he destroyed the last one.

Sheathing his sword and putting away his gun, he walked out of the room with Ravager walking beside him. They entered another room which had doors closed with another panel. She waited for Kitsune to do his thing, but he was standing there. "What? No Wifi?"

"No, someone is here," he muttered as he unhooked Luce and sniffed around. Ravager took out her pistols as well, looking around. Kitsune stopped in front of a crate and narrowed his eyes at hit before he pressed a few buttons to get it to open. Once it did, a man came out, already holding his hands up.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" he pleaded. Kitsune grabbed on to him and slammed him against a wall, holding his pistol to the man's temple.

"Finally, someone who speaks English! Now, where I can I find the nearest taco stand?"

"Kitsune!"

"Sorry, um…oh yeah!" Kitsune remembered as he pressed the barrel to the man's temple. "This lab is linked to a known terrorist, you start talking, or ya little friend here is going to go bye bye," the blond stated as he pointed at the man's crotch.

The man began sweating profusely and spoke, "My name is Erik Breighner, I'm a magnetometrist," he stated and Kitsune raised a brow, and sounded confused.

"Magneto? He doesn't live in this universe, you're thinking of Marvel bud," Kitsune corrected and Ravager sighed shaking her head.

"No fool, he's saying he's a…oh never mind," She shook her head before glaring at Erik. "So what is Jimenez's interest in you then?"

"Look they brought me here to process a new rare earth element, Celerium. If processed correctly it can render all existing microchip technology obsolete," Erik explained and the two merc glanced at each other. Suddenly the entire room shook, the sound of an explosion taking place. "They're coming! Get me out of here alive, and I'll give you everything!"

"Sounds like a plan," Kitsune smirked, before he played paper rock scissors with Ravager Ravager won beating him with paper; they went again and he won beating her with scissors. The two went at it again, pulling a draw, then again and again, pulling draw about three more times. Then they went one last time and Kitsune cheered as he one with rock. "I win! Loser!" he taunted her, making her roll her eyes.

Kitsune stepped away from Erik who was forced to stay beside Ravager since she lost. "Stay down," she ordered him and he did so, before turning to see her brother laugh manaically as he holstered his gun and pulled out his tri-pronged kunai. The teenage mercenary then ran ahead towards the opening door, laughing all the way.

Once he reached the door, he patiently waited for the door to open. And it did the soldiers were surprised to see Kitsune there waiting for them. "Hi! How are all of you doing? My name is Kitsune, and I will be taking your lives today," he said cheerfully. "So please, remain seated, buckle in, and enjoy the ride,"

A soldier stepped forward and shot at Kitsune but the bullet was avoided with a head movement. That was the fox wearing merc's cue to attack and he did so, going in for the kill. He threw himself into the crowd and began his slaughter.

With one wave of his arm, two soldiers fell as he slashed open their throats. He avoided a tackle from another, before slamming him into the wall. Once he was slammed two more fired their guns at him, but he quickly side stepped and rushed at them, slashing at their stomachs before smashing their heads together. The one he slammed into the wall tried it again, but this time he received a knee to the stomach then an elbow to the head, knocking him down to the ground.

Kitsune picked up the body and used it as a shield, killing the man as he was being shot repeatedly. He dropped the corpse and lunged at his attackers, breaking one's neck with a strong round kick then throwing his kunai at another soldiers forehead. Before the man fell however, Kitsune retrieved his kunai and moved onto his next victim.

"I think he's done," Ravager muttered as she heard no more gunshots after a minute or so. Erik looked worried, not really believing her.

"Alright! They're all dead!" Kitsune informed. She nodded her head and stood with Erik before forcing him to run over to Kitsune who was covered in the blood of his victims. Erik looked like he wanted to puke but Ravager got his attention.

"Now where is the Celerium?" she demanded, Erik nodded and began to take them to it, explaining how to get it, but neither cared about that. Once the doors opened, Erik ran to a pillar like tube and began pressing buttons on the panel while Ravager watched and Kitsune wiped himself off.

Once the code was accessed, the glass around the small cylinder like object disappeared and Erik grabbed it, holding it out to Ravager. "Quantum entanglement; This single device has more processing power than your entire military infrastructure," Erik informed as she took it from him. "Rumor around the base is, Jimenez plans to use it for a massive cyber attack,"

"If Jimenez uses a celerium worm to initiate an attack, there is nothing anyone can do to stop it; I wouldn't even be able to stop it," Erik declared seriously. Ravager however turned her attention to Kitsune who began firing bullets, to see he was shooting soldiers that were entering the room. As they began to fire at him, a stray bullet shot through Erik's throat, ultimately killing him.

"Dammit!" Ravager cursed as she saw Kitsune throw three shuriken at the soldiers, killing each on of them. "We need to get the fuck out of here," She stated and began running out with Kitsune right beside her.

"Agreed," He stated, as he sliced through soldiers that dared tried to stop them. " _Commander! We need an extraction point, we have the package_ ," he told Slade through the comm link. He wasn't sure if he could hear his father, or if his father could even hear him, but he would like to hope that Slade was smart enough to put up an extraction point on their watch pads, which Ravager started to check.

"Nothing is coming up," she informed and he gave an annoyed grunt before kicking a soldier in the face before slicing his throat then throwing the kunai at another soldier, grabbing his guns and extending them, firing two bullets each hitting two more targets. Putting away his guns, he ran forward and grabbed his kunai from the soldiers eye and continued on down the hallway.

"We'll make our way out then," he stated. The two made a sharp left then a right. As they ran down the hall, they entered another room and skidded to a stop as they were surrounded by about ten men using assault rifles, wearing U.S military uniform.

"Stand down mercs," they heard. The two turned their heads to see a hefty bald black man wearing an admiral outfit. "Admiral Nolan, we are the extraction team," Nolan stated with a gruff tone.

"Oh yeah?" Kitsune raised a brow, before he threw the kunai at a soldiers knee, making him yell out in pain and fall to it. Ravage suddenly grabbed another soldier pinning him to the ground with her pistol pointed to the back of his head. Kitsune had already had another soldier on the ground in pain from breaking his nose with a punch then putting another in a choke hold, ready to snap his neck. "Prove it,"

"We were not notified of any extraction team," Ravage stated as she cocked her pistol. "How do we know you are not working for Jimenez?" she raised a brow. Nolan glared at both of them, however he couldn't help but admit the two had skill as they had taken down four of his men within a two maybe three seconds before a trigger was even pulled.

"Stand down Kitsune, Ravager," they heard come from a familiar voice. Both mercs turned their attention to their commander, Deathstroke as he walked up from behind Nolan in his full gear. "Nolan offered an extraction team half an hour ago, and I accepted considering I did not know when you two would have made it out,"

"Oh," Kitsune muttered before he released the soldier as did Ravager. "Well ya should have just said that," the teen shrugged. "Anyway, we have the package," Kitsune stated as he nodded to Ravager who pulled out the celerium. Nolan held out his hand, gesturing for her to give it to him. The two mercs looked towards Deathstroke, a bit unsure. He gave a nod and Ravager sighed before hand it to the admiral.

"Whatever your boy Jimenez is planning, Celerium is the key to it," Ravage stated. "We thought we were looking for a hard drive with information, but we found that instead," she informed and Nolan nodded as he smiled at it.

"We are finally one step ahead of that cocksucker," Nolan cursed and Kitsune frowned raising a brow.

"You got something against gays admiral? They are pretty cool people, when they're not all flamboyant and shit," he grumbled and Nolan gave him an annoyed look. "I'm just saying,"

Nolan glanced to Deathstroke who simply shook his head slowly, telling him to just ignore him. The admiral then glanced to Kitsune before deciding to do as Deathstroke suggested and move. "Alright, we're done here good work soldiers,"

"Hold up!" Ravager spoke, earning his attention. "What's next? We're still tracking down Jimenez, right?" she asked and Nolan glanced to Deathstroke before turning to Ravager.

"Listen, you two did a good job here. A portion of the money has been given to your…"

"Fuck the money, I want to kill Jimenez," Kitsune spoke up. "Now, this can go two ways, maybe three. One, you can either supply us with the information of where we can find Jimenez, so we can go kill him for you…or," Kitsune then crossed his arms with a shrug. "We go find Jimenez anyway and kill anyone and everyone that has a gun pointed at us, including your men…and we still kill him,"

"And the third way?" Nolan asked and Kitsune simply chuckled, menacingly. "I see," Nolan narrowed his eyes at the merc before glancing around to his still recovering men. "Very well then, your work with us will continue,"

"And, we still get paid the original amount that was owed to us," Ravager added and he ticked his teeth before nodding. "Good, we'll be in our quarters, I'm sure boss here will give us the details?"

Deathstroke gave an impressed smirk under his helmet and nodded his head. The two mercenaries walked off with Nolan looking after them as well was Slade. "Those two are quite something, where'd you pick them up?"

"From a good family," Deathstroke answered, as he had a smile on his face as he gazed at his two children who were messing around by nudging each other. He raised a brow however when Kitsune stopped and pumped his fist with a cheer.

"I remember the name! It's Super-man!"


	26. DC x Naruto Ch 4

**Chapter Four**

Rose felt warm, warmer than usual. However this unusual heat was not uncomfortable, nor was it really foreign to her. It was really comfortable and she enjoyed, really trying hard not to open her eyes and go back to sleep. But, her body said otherwise as her internal clock was currently going off, waking her up.

A bit annoyed, she slowly opened her eyes and was shocked at how close her face was to her younger brothers face as he slept peacefully. She knew she had slept in his bed with him last night as they were simply having a nice conversation before falling asleep, but she didn't realize she was sleeping so close to him.

Her annoyance and tiredness began to disappear, her body and mind becoming more aware. She noticed that not only was her face close to his, but her body was pressed against his as he held her close to him protectively. She could feel his muscled bare chest pressed against her own chest, and from that thought alone, her nipples began to harden. She could feel his cool breath as well, and as she opened her nose she moaned lightly in content at his smell.

Oh her dear, skilled, idiotic yet cunning, sexy little brother. She simply adored him, and it also didn't help the fact that she just didn't have a crush on him, but she was _in_ love with him. Nine years ago, she thought she lost him forever, that her brother would never be the same again. She was devastated, and hated herself for it.

She locked herself in her room, crying most of the time and not eating. She didn't allow anyone in, usually ignoring them with silence. But then a knock came from her door, and the voice of her brother called her. She remembered the anger she felt, furious that her mind was so cruel to play tricks on her. But then the knocks started to turn into bangs until she had no choice to open the door to see, her perfect little brother, completely fine as if the accident never happened. However she did notice changes about him, but she didn't care, she was too busy crying into his chest as she hugged him.

It was from that point on she almost never left his side, spending almost every single waking moment with him. The first year, she always slept in bed with him, whether it be in his bed or in her bed. She had become more careful when it came to him, her mind always sharp and her head on the swivel. She had felt so weak and useless when he was in the hospital, she trained even harder so she could protect him, not that he needed protecting since he had trained just as hard, if not harder.

But as she thought back on it, she can't remember exactly when she had fallen in love with him. Maybe she already had when he moved into the house? Or maybe was it when he killed her would be rapists when they raided the house while their father was away. They didn't even get a chance to steal anything, because as soon as Naruto found out Diane was hurt and they were hurting her, he turned murderous.

She will never forget that night, and she doubt Naruto would forget it either. So much blood, and that laughter. The hysterical laughter of someone's whose mind simply broke down. That night was when Kitsune was created, as he bathed in the blood of his victims. But despite that night, her feelings towards her brother did not turn for the worst, in fact they simply got stronger.

And now, for the past three years she has been trying to get him to see her as more than a sister. There are some days where she thinks she has succeeded, just like what happened yesterday…but then there are more days when he is completely oblivious and sister zones her. While it hasn't been exactly his fault, he is the reason why she never really had a steady boyfriend, hell why she was still a virgin.

Her relationships with her boyfriends always ended because it had something to do with Naruto. Either it was because they felt they were competing with Naruto for her affection, or Naruto simply didn't like them and often tried to harm them. One of her ex boyfriends nearly got himself killed because Naruto found out she was being cheated on. She had just returned from training, and was surprised to see her boyfriend hanging from the balcony, completely tied up with barbwire, with Naruto holding a pair of scissors to cut the wire and let him fall.

That day was crazy. But despite that, she still loved her brother. Even now, she couldn't help but still love him; even when he is acting like an idiot, which she knew as simply a front. Though he didn't show the real Naruto often, she knew how he was. She just needed to break him out of his fortress.

Bringing up her hand, she gently caressed his whiskered cheek, earning a slight twitch of his eye as he released a content sigh. "Rosy," he whispered, causing her to stop for a moment, as she was in shock. For the past two years, she has heard so many names come out of his mouth when he was wide awake, usually in some fashion of adoration. Diane was usually the reoccurring one. But never, had she heard him say her name.

She smiled at him, before whispering back to him, "I love you Naru," she told him. He didn't respond, and she didn't expect him too. After a few moments she decided to break out of his hold and take a shower. She looked at herself to see she was wearing one of his T-shirts with a pair of boxers. She glanced back to him as she grabbed her towel to see he was still sleep.

Rose debated or not if she should undress in front of him despite him being sleep. After all, he was sleeping not like he could see anything. But then again, what if he woke up? As she thought about it, she found herself getting a little excited at the thought of him waking up and watching her. Taking a deep breath she did so, taking off the shirt slowly along with sliding down the boxers until she was completely naked. She wrapped the towel around her body and glanced back towards her brother to see he was still sleeping.

Pouting slightly, she was going to continue on and take her shower, but she turned around and walked towards the bed. She bent down, her lips hovering above his. She wanted to lay a kiss on his lips, but decided that wouldn't be the way to go. Instead she laid a kiss on the corner of his lips before smiling and turning around to go take her shower.

The door closed, and a few moments later the shower was turned on. After ten minutes, Naruto's eyes started to open; he blinked away the sleep and stretched. Humming he scratched his head before hearing the shower running, then seeing his sisters imprint of the bed.

He stood up and walked towards the closet to get a pair of shorts. As he grabbed the shorts he was going to put them on and head down to the kitchen and get him some breakfast. But he then thought of a crazy bizarre idea. He looked to the door of the bathroom, and couldn't help but remember the feeling of his sisters body held against his, her cool breath against his neck as she slept, whispering his name softly as she laid kisses on his shoulder.

For years, he had always been unsure of his sister. He had always been unsure if he had feelings for him or not, he was too confused with how she acted, and he was a master at observing people and responding to how their emotions were and how they acted. But with Rose, it was nearly impossible. One minute she was hugging on him, telling him how much she loved him, the next she was ignoring him, talking about how annoying he was. That was how siblings operated right? So he simply treated her as his sister like he always had.

Even though he didn't want too. At the age of thirteen he had lost his virginity to Diane. He loves Diane, and was quite happy she took it from him, even though he had seduced her into doing so. But he wished, that it was his sister who took his virginity, and his first kiss. He had hoped one day she would be his, but when that day didn't seem like it would come, he simply moved on with other women. In a sense, he wouldn't be offended if someone called him a man-whore…because it was true.

Killing, alcohol and sex was his thing. If he liked a piece of pussy he grabbed it. He had ways of making no woman say no to him. And if by some miracle that they did say no, he backed off…only for them to come to him later. He was only fifteen, and he's had numerous women want to bed him and that he actually bedded. Going around the world helps.

He's bedded girls his age, girls older than him, mothers, young grandmothers, wives, girlfriends, lesbians, the list went on. The only female he did not bed and refused to bed, were girls under the age of sixteen. He did not discriminate either, though he did have a type.

BUT ANWYAY!

He had bed all these women because he believed his sister would never love him more than a brother. Hell he didn't think he could get ever actually settle down if it wasn't with his sister and maybe even then. He liked pussy too much, and he's been told that his stamina is too high, which he agreed with. Maybe he should practice polygamy?

Anyway, but last night, made him feel as if he had a chance. His sister was not just kissing on his shoulder, but calling his name as well. It turned him on so much, he had very difficult time not having sex with her right there. Hell just thinking about it was getting him hard.

With a sigh, he put back the shorts and pulled off his boxers, now standing completely naked. He walked towards the bathroom door and stood in front of it. This was it, his only chance. Either she accepted him or she didn't and started to hate him. He always feared that, but now, he chose not too.

He could hear her singing a song and silently opened the door, slipping in. He quietly closed as well, and he knew he was successful as she did not stop singing her song. The room was filled with steam, and he walked over to the shower which kept her hidden by curtains, and it was big enough to fit the both of them.

Steeling his nerves, he stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water that bounced off her onto him. He bit his lips as he eyed her up and down, admiring her figure. He had seen his sister short of clothes before, usually wearing spandex shorts with bindings but now, she was completely naked with her beautiful silver hair slicked back as she let the water wash off the soap.

Rose stood 5'4 with a highly toned athletic body, he could see her muscles rippling slightly on her body, but was too concerned by her incredible fat ass. It was big, wide, plump and he wanted to bite it. But for now, he needed to let her know he was here. He was kind of surprised though how she did not feel his presence from the point he had opened the door. Maybe it was because she used to it? Or she was too caught up in her song.

Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, making her body go completely rigid, her singing halted immediately. "Morning, Rosy," he whispered in her ear. He released his hold her on a bit as she turned to him, gazing at him with a shocked expression.

The two siblings couldn't help but admire each other bodies. While she slightly drooled as his figure he couldn't keep his eyes still on one place. Her breasts were modest yet generous, as they were a full C-cup with zero sag what so ever. She didn't have small itty bitty nipples either, nor where they huge, they were just right, with just the right shade of pink. His eyes continued to wander down and was greeted to the sight of her complete notable six pack, and the defined V that led to her sacred flower; which was covered in a tamed silver bush, which proved her hair color was completely natural.

Rose herself was lost in her own world, the shock of her brother standing before her naked turned into shock at how godly his body was. She grew up with him and watched him grow, but now at this moment, it was really hard for her to believe he was fifteen. His body was that of a grown man in his prime, as if he was twenty-one or twenty-three. But no, he was fifteen; and she couldn't help but wonder if he looked like this because of their fathers training or was it just in his genes.

Her eyes wandered down his chest as water ran down his bare skin, and she was currently gazing at the appendage that all the women he has bedded were blessed to enjoy. Standing at attention to greet her was his completely circumcised cock. It was ten and half inches long, maybe eleven; but not only was it long, it was thick as well, being about two maybe three inches wide. Below the sword that she didn't think would fit inside her were two were well sized testicles that were about the size of golf balls. Now she understood why he refused to wear skinny jeans because his nuts were too big for them. This all ended with trimmed golden blond curls around the tool.

Rose was mesmerized, and her hand reached out to grab it. Her heart started to pound quickly, as she was so close. She really hoped nothing would ruin this chance for her; and much to her joy, she was completely safe as she was able to grab hold of his cock. Felt bigger in her hand than when she was just looking at it, she could feel the heat radiating off of it and it pulsing. She slowly began stroking it, and dared to have her eyes look up into his.

"W-why are you in here?" she asked almost nervously. Despite her being in the shower, her mouth felt really dry. Her face began turning red as he gave her a charming smile and spoke, his voice sounding like beautiful soulful music to her ears. It was different from when she usually heard his voice, it was melodious, smooth, with a bit of bass; she loved it.

"Because I got tired of wondering," he answered and stepped forward while she stepped back, but her grip on him did not loosen nor did her stroking cease. "For years, I fought against myself of doing this, of seeing you like this," he continued until she was pressed against the wall. He brought his arms up and placed his hand on the wall beside her head as he leaned in. "For years, I always got angry when you brought those assholes home to meet dad and I, I was jealous because they got to feel these lips whenever they pleased, but I could not," he growled lightly his eyes glowing a bit as he touched her supple pouty pink lips.

"They were not worthy of kissing you, but then I figured I wasn't either," he told her. "I was scared Rosy," he admitted and her eyes widened. "I was scared that if I tried, you would hate me and I would lose my best friend,"

"I-I was scared too!" Rose told him suddenly, surprising him a bit. "Naru, I love you!" Rose told him happily. "I'm _in_ love with you! I dream about us every night, I think about you most of the time, I crave for your touch! I love you so much!" she confessed.

"Rose I…" he paused, finally at a loss for words. She waited for him to say something but he never did. In fact, he did something that was way better than finishing his sentence, he kissed her. He finally kissed her, and it was no peck, no it was the kiss of a lover. He relayed his feelings for her not through his words, but with his tongue as he dominated her, hungry for her.

She gave a moan as they kissed passionately and wildly. Rose's other arm was brought up and Naruto's other hand met hers, the two interlacing their fingers together as their bodies melded with each other in perfect unison. Rose released Naruto's cock and brought her hand up to his golden locks grabbing a fistful. He moved forward a bit, his rod pressing against her sex, making her moan as she could feel the heat.

Despite all of this, the two never broke lip lock as they battled against each other. Rose was putting up a good fight since he dominated her when they started but now it was on. It was a battle to decide who was the most hungry for the other and at the moment it was pretty even. Naruto broke away from her for a moment as he adjusted their bodies so he was now carrying her while her legs wrapped around his waist, "I have to go in," he growled and she nodded in agreement before returning to kissing him.

He returned the kiss while his hand was directing his cock beneath Rose's slit. He began to lower her a bit while he moved up to meet and just as he prodded her entrance and was going to slip inside her, to take her virginity…

" _Kitsune, Ravager, report to briefing room in five minutes_ ," Slade said over the intercom, completely ruining the moment for them. The two sepereated and glared up at the ceiling before looking back towards each other in disappointment. Naruto set Rose down and she sighed, turning off the water.

Removing the curtain, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, drying herself off. She then handed the towel to Naruto, and he dried himself off as well before the two left the bathroom and found a pair of clothes to wear. As Rose slipped on some shorts, she was surprised when she was suddenly tackled to the bed and before she could use her voice, her lips were already captured by Naruto making her giggle and moan as he dominated her mouth with his tongue.

She returned the lustful kiss and after a few moments, he moved away and smiled at her. "I love you Rosy," he told her and she smiled before bringing him down for another kiss. Once she had her fill, she pushed him off with a smirk and stood up and walked to the door opening it while he gave her a slightly annoyed look.

Looking back at him she gave him a wink and a smirk, "Love you too Naru," she told him before leaving the room. Naruto's annoyed look turned into a smile as he put on a shirt and followed after her.

The two reached the briefing room and sat down in the chairs while Slade finished what he was doing on the computer. Once he was done he faced them and began speaking, "Morning punks," he greeted and they gave their own greeting, Rose with a mock salute and Naruto with an uncaring wave.

"Last night while you two were searching for the celerium, a team of Nolan's took a visit to one of Jimenez's strongholds in Pakistan. They infiltrated the place and were able gain intel on Jimenez by tapping his conversations," Slade began and the two nodded.

"However, Jimenez found out about the infiltration and nearly killed them, but lucky for them, they got away," Slade shrugged. "They handed over the information to Nolan, and Nolan gave us our mission," Slade told them.

"We already know what Celerium would be for, however the name of the operation is called Karma. The intel that Nolan received is that the information on what Karma is resides here," Slade pressed a button and a picture of what looked like a resort showed up. "Colossus, in the Cayman islands. Our mission is to infiltrate and find out what we can about Karma and Jimenez's plans, understood?" the two nodded their heads.

"Good, I will be joining you on this mission. The three of us are going to be posing as union inspectors, however two of us are going to have to shoot our way through security forces to access the central records computer," he continued, pressing a button to show a blue print of the resort, with a blinking red light somewhere specific. "This is located in the heart of colossus. Access however is permitted through retina scan, you two are smart, think of a way in. We get there, and obtain intel on the supposed cyberweapon, Karma."

The two teens nodded and Slade nodded his own head, "Good, we're landing in half an hour, ready your gear and look presentable as well. You two will find the CRA and I will keep you monitored, understood?"

"Yadda ya/Yes sir,"

"I'm so glad I don't have to wear a suit," Naruto muttered as he, Rose and Slade walked inside an elevator. The three had on their usual gear but a bit disassembled, but they could put it together as quickly and continue on.

"You're going to have to wear one sometime," Rose stated and Naruto rolled his eyes as they the doors to elevator closed and they rode their way down.

"But I just don't look good in a monkey suit, they are uncomfortable," he grumbled causing Slade to chuckle. "What's so funny?" he glared at his father lightly.

"Even though you don't look it, you're still a kid at heart. When you actually do grow up, you'll get used to it. Who knows, you actually might like wearing suits," Slade shrugged and Naruto could only give a grunt while Rose giggled lightly.

The blond turned around, looking out the glass window and was amazed by the beauty of it. Rose turned as well and smiled as she gazed upon it before nudging him and he nodded his head in agreement.

The two turned back around as the doors opened up. "Alright, this is my stop. Keep sharp, and stay safe, we'll be linked through the comm." Slade told them. The two gave their mock salutes and he walked forward and accidently bumped into a woman. He apologized and she gave him a glance then towards Naruto as the doors closed. She gave him a wink before walking on.

Once the doors closed, Rose punched him in the arm, "Ow, what was that for?" he asked and she simply growled before pulling him down and kissing fiercely and strongly which he returned his hand moving to grip her ass. Once the two were apart she smirked at him.

"You are mine, alright?" she declared. She saw a brief sign of confusion in his eyes before he turned away from her.

"No promises," he told her as he began to suit up. She punched him in the arm again but he didn't respond. She gave him a somewhat worried and confused look before realizing they were about to reach their floor. She too quickly suited up as well and heard Naruto cock his pistols.

The doors opened the guard took a look at them and was about to speak, but that was the last look he ever had as a bullet was shot through his throat. The other guard fell as well, a bullet to the head. As they walked inside and down the hall, they saw multiple men crouched down, working on applying something to the pipes.

"You guys planting explosives?" Naruto asked and their attention went to him. Before they could grab their guns, they were already taking bullets to the chest and head. Once they were dead, Ravage walked up to the explosives and cursed, "Let me guess, they are set?"

She gave a nod and he sighed before pressing his comm. link. "Kitsune to Deathstroke, the mercs are planting explosives. I think there are PMC's in the server room too, we're on our way there now,"

" _Roger_ ," Deathstroke responded. The two continued on walking and took note of the door that had the control panel. The two figured it was the door that needed retinal scan to open it.

Getting an idea, Naruto went back to a dead body, dragged it to the panel, opened the eye and had the panel scan it. Access was granted and the two proceeded inside with Naruto dropping the body carelessly.

Rose and Naruto glanced towards each other before heading inside, seeing guards. Naruto put away his pistol and took out his kunai while Rose unsheathed her sword. The two began their attack, slashing through their enemies while avoiding the gunfire.

Naruto punched a guard in the face then ducked under the tackle of another before stabbing him in the chest with an upward stab. He then swept both of them off their feet and slashed the throat of the first guard. Taking out Luce, he turned around and fired at a guard coming at him from behind.

Ravager cut off one guards head before side stepping a punch and slashing off his arm before pulling out her combat knife and stabbing his throat. removing the knife she spun around to avoid the rapid gunfire from an assault rifled, and threw the knife at her attacker, hitting him in the thigh making him yelp in pain and grip at the wound. He yanked out the knife and held it for a moment then heard, "That's mine thank you," looking up he was greeted to a flying foot to his face.

He flew back, smashing his head against the wall and sliding down, dead. Rose took back her knife and put it away before walking to Kitsune who was at the computer, already beginning the uplink. After a few moments, about fifteen files were in front of him and he hummed wondering which one he should choose first.

"Move dummy," Rose nudged him and he took a step to the side. She glanced at the screen before speaking, "Search supply manifest, keyword "Karma"," she ordered the computer. The computer flashed, looking for the file but there was no match. "Alright, search automated security systems, keyword "Karma"," she tried again, but once again no match. "What the hell? Are we missing something?"

"Search text recongintion database, keyword Karma," Naruto ordered as he stepped up. Suddenly there was a match, and it was currently on a woman with a Chinese kanji for Karma on her neck as a tattoo. "I WIN! Wait…" Naruto paused as he narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"So Karma isn't a weapon, it's a woman," Rose muttered. "Chloe Lynch, former employee of TACTITUS, recently resigned," she read. "Well now we know her name, we can track her location on the ship," she smirked and began looking for the woman's location. "Upstairs, Club Solar," she declared.

They then heard voices speaking in another language nearby and the Roe canceled out of the computer and headed to the door. "We're going to be surrounded," Naruto stated and Rose laughed.

"When are we not?" 

"True," he shrugged and the door opened. A guard began to walk in, and just as he was about to see both of them in his peripheral vision, the two lunged forward and stabbed him in the neck on both sides, they then grabbed a pistol and shot at the second guard that was waiting a few meters away from the door.

"Deathstroke, Karma is not a weapon, it's a woman. I'm sending you a picture of her now through the link. It's the chick we saw at the elevator," Naruto told him as he fired twice at a soldier then three times at another.

"You remember her face?" Rose growled in irritation as she shot at three guys that were trying to hide.

"I never forget a pretty face," Naruto smirked. "She's in Club Solar, better make it there quick, the PMS's are on their way to her,"

"PMC's idiot," Rose corrected him as she back handed a guard then stabbed him with her sword.

"That too," Naruto added making her roll her eyes. The two ran into the next room and a soldier jumped out them to surprise them but before he could even attack, he was blasted in the head by Naruto, "I don't get scared easy pal,"

"What about that time we went to go see Evil Dead?"

"That shit was just fucking freaky! NOT THE SAME THING!" he screamed at her making her laugh at him while she rolled to get cover before firing at a soldiers leg, as he fell, Naruto zipped past him and slashed his throat. As he ran down the halls he spun around completely, firing his pistols while he still ran.

He then came to a skidding halt and took cover with the foyer. Rose caught up and did the same, the two poked their heads out to see the floor below was covered in smoke. They ducked back down as shots were fired, turning to each other, Naruto nodded to her and she smirked under her mask.

Standing up, she took a few steps back before running forward. She stretched out her leg, stepping on the foyer and pushing herself off, flying towards the floor below. As she did so she held the trigger to her pistols, causing them to fired the bullets rapidly. The sound of pain was heard numerous times, as the bullets hit numerous targets. Before she completely fell on her face, she tucked and rolled landing safely.

"Nice job," she heard Kitsune say as he walked down the stairs. "Looked like some Underworld Shit," he told her and she rolled her eyes before they continued on, reaching the elevators.

"Split up, you meet up with boss, and I'll go to the upper floor," she stated. Naruto gave a nod before removing his mask. She blinked before removing her mask as well, accepting and returning his kiss. "Be safe," she ordered softly and he nodded before pecking her lips. Putting back on his mask he walked into the elevator and had the doors close.

Naruto did not have much time to think on anything in particular, as a minute later he was already at the entrance of Club Solar. " _Karma is found, attempting to secure_ ," he heard Deathstroke say and Naruto nodded, "Alright, I'm on my way,"

He had no time to fool around, Naruto pulled off his mask and hid away his weapons and walked headed to the entrance entering the club. He ignored the women calling for him, and gazing at him, instead he kept walking, turning down the hall. "Deathstroke, location,"

" _We're on the dance floor_ ," was his answer and he headed towards the dance floor to see lots of people drinking, grinding, making out and trying to talk. " _Kitsune, at the club balcony_ ," Ravager told him.

"Roger," he responded, as he found Slade holding a struggling Chloe. "Chloe! Sorry to interrupt but we have to leave now!" Naruto stated before he heard Rose yelled into his ear.

" _Kitsune! At least ten mercs taking hostages!_ " she told him, just as gun shots were fired. Naruto turned to see a bald Hispanic man wearing a suit holding a woman with a gun in his hand. He yelled Chloe's name before firing at the woman killing her.

"Shit," Naruto growled as a merc handed the man another woman. "Ravager take the shot!" Naruto whispered and she sucked her teeth in the link.

"No shots, too many hostages," she told him. Naruto growled as he turned around and left the area just as the man began speaking.

"You have five seconds Chloe! If not this woman dies, and her blood is on your hands!" the man shouted as everyone crouched down. While the man counted, Naruto was already behind one merc, and slashed his throat from behind. He quickly moved onto the other mercs. Killing them as well, till it was only one merc left and the bald guy. "FIV…"

"I'm here!" Chloe stated as she escaped Deathstrokes grip and ran to the man. The man sneered as he told his men to open fire but there was no shots heard.

"I SAID OPEN…"

"Bang!" Naruto voiced as he fired a bullet at the man. Slade and Chloe watched in slight awe as the bullet which was shot 3 meters away from the man, hit the man in the center of his head, killing him instantly. The trigger was pulled, releasing a bullet into the air as he fell back and smashed his head against the glass table. "Karma a bitch ain't it?" he smirked before he glanced to Chloe. "No offense" he added as an after thought.

"Nice shot," Deathstroke praised and Naruto gave mock bow. He then pressed the comm. link and nodded his head. He then turned to the crowd of people and spoke, "Alright people listen up! The coast is clear, it is safe for you to return to your hotel rooms!"

The people suddenly got up and started running off, lest something else happens. Deathstroke then turned to Naruto and explained, "Nolan showed up about five minutes ago with a crew, I just got word he took care of the rest of the bogies,"

Naruto nodded as he reloaded his gun and watched Slade put on his helmet, making him raise a brow. Slade gestured for Naruto to do the same and the blond nodded slipping on his mask before asking his question "And the bombs we found?"

"Being disarmed as we speak," he heard and turned his head to see Nolan walking towards him with a armed soldier, now knowing why he had to put his mask on. "Once again, good job. You seem to like impressing me," Nolan stated with a smirk and Naruto gave him a blank look.

"Whose this?" Naruto asked moving on, as he nodded to the soldier beside Nolan. "He looks somewhat important," he muttered.

"Chief petty officer Javier Salazar," the man introduced. "And you are?"

"Kitsune, and this is Chloe Lynch, Jimenez's Karma," Naruto introduced the woman who gave him a light wink to which he responded with a smile. Nolan hummed as he gazed at the woman and spoke,

"I guess now that we have you, Jimenez's plan for Celerium will have hit a road block," he stated and she gave a shake of the head with a frown.

"Maybe slow his progress, but it won't stop him. He won't stop till he gets what he wants," she replied.

"Or he's dead," Naruto supplied and she gave a snort of amusement, agreeing with him. "Which is why we were hired, and since that is not Jimenez I just killed, our mission isn't done. What's the next step?"

"We get her to safety, and get out of here," Deathstroke stated before he turned to Naruto. "We're riding with them for now," he told him just as Ravager walked into the room.

They all nodded and followed Nolan to his ship.

"So what's you're story with her?" Chloe asked as she made herself busy on the computer while Naruto leaned against the wall, simply keeping her company since he was bored. Rose had decided take a short nap in the resting quarters. Naruto glanced to her and she elaborated, "Even though she wears a helmet, I see how she looks at you. You two together or something?"

"In a way, we are," he answered truthfully. "But I don't think we will be for long," he sighed and she looked at him a bit confused as to why not. "I have my own…issues. And because I have issues, they will hurt her, and I love her too much to hurt her like that,"

"Understandable. What's your issues though, you some kind woman beater or something?" she asked. Naruto gave a snort of amusement but he shook his head.

"No. I have a high libido," he answered and she glanced towards him. "Yeah, right now I'm trying not to fuck you into the wall," he said bluntly and she raised a brow.

"You are trying not to rape me? Should I be worried?" she wondered a bit nervously but Naruto laughed at her shaking his head.

"No. Beside's it wouldn't be rape because I know you want to fuck me. From the inflection in your tone, your curiosity about my relationship with Ravager, the way you are sitting, the way you are dressed right now, and the fact you keep biting your lower lip every five minutes while throwing glances my way, means only one thing," Naruto explained and she looked at him in shock.

He gave a shrug with a smirk, "I was taught really well to read body language, along with another few key skills," he told her and she gave a soft chuckle. He then held out his hand, "Let me see your phone," he told her. She raised a brow and took out her cell phone handing it to him. He easily unlocked the password surprising her a bit. After a few moments he handed back her phone and she looked at him in a bit of confusion. "I put in my phone number under Kitsune. That way when you need some good dick, you know who to call,"

"Thanks," Chloe laughed at his joke but the look on his face made her stop. "Oh…you're serious?" he gave a chuckle with a nod. "Well why can't we just have a little quicky now then? No one is around," she smiled at him and he shook his head.

"Can't, bad for my conscious, and Salazar and Deathstroke are on their way here. Like I said, call me when you need some good dick," he told her and she gave a pout before nodding her head. A moment later, Salazar and Deathstroke entered the room and she glanced towards Naruto, surprised he was right and he gave a shrug.

"Did you do it?" Slade asked and she pressed a button with a nod. "Skills," Slade commented with a smirk and she slightly shook her head as she explained.

"You don't understand. Before I quit Tacitus, I created a Celerium WORM which could decrypt anything. Quantum shit don't crack this easy, even for me," she muttered. The three men looked at the screen as she continued working and Slade pointed at the screen, speaking.

"Jimenez's network. Looks like all these countries are going to get fucked by his plan," he muttered before Salazar narrowed his eyes as did Slade while Naruto hummed.

"New york, D.C, Pentagon," he listed. "Shenghai, Beijing, Hong Kong…huh, he really is trying to take out both super powers at the same time. Smart," Naruto smirked and Slade nudged him in response.

"All these files have the same prefix, six-one-nine," Salazar pointed out. The man thought about it before he looked at Slade and Naruto. "June 19th, that's tomorrow," he stated. Naruto glanced towards him, looking him up and down before returning his eyes on the screen. "'Freedom day', the abolition of slavery,"

"We need to inform Nolan," Slade muttered before Chloe brought up a screen to Nolan who was somewhere else. "Nolan, the cyber attack is tomorrow," he informed and Nolan glared.

"We have to move in on Yemen right away. No…one member of your squad will have to go there and capture Jimenez for interrogation," Nolan stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why? We should just kill the bastard and be done with it. We've already gone through too much trouble trying to find his ass," Naruto stated and Nolan shook his head.

"No, you want to be paid, you capture Jimenez for interrogation. Get you're team together, you have two hours," Nolan stated before breaking connection. Naruto gave a grunt before glancing to Slade who simply gave a sigh.

"Lets get started then. Kitsune, you will be the spy, we will dye your hair and put some make up on your face, get you some contacts too. You have your orders, bring in Jimenez _alive_ ," he stated and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Go wake Ravager, she will set you up,"

Naruto simply walked passed him and gave one last glance to Salazar before leaving to wake his sister.

" _Internal comm. link is active_?" Naruto heard Slade say as he began stood at the top of stairs once he found himself in the quarters of Jimenez.

"Yeah," he replied back.

" _Alright, we have eyes on you, however can not I.D you as friendly. So no matter what happens, when bullets start flying, don't blow you're cover_ ," Slade ordered and the man's answer was a huff. Naruto began walking up the stairs to see Jimenez sitting down next to the fire place, " _Remember your orders, capture not kill_ ,"

"No promises," Naruto responded as he cut the link before Slade could say anything else. Jimenez told him to wait and he was itching to put a bullet in the guys head so he could get paid and move on. Jimenez stood up and took a few steps to Naruto who gave him a blank look.

"We are ready," he stated and Naruto gave a nod. Jimenez looked him up and down a bit before speaking, "Something about you is different Ferid," he pointed out and Naruto raised a brow. "Did you get a new hair cut? I like it," Jimenez stated and Naruto thanked him with a fake smile. Jimenez patted him on the shoulder and walked towards the door, "The Americans are coming Ferid," he however stopped and glared. "There is a traitor in our midst,"

"I wonder who that could be," Naruto muttered trying to sound concerned but he honestly didn't care.

"It matters not!" Jimenez snapped as he glared at him before moving on towards the door. "I'm one step ahead of him!" he declared pushing open the doors. Naruto rolled his eyes and followed him down the hall as guards stood at stand by.

"I think this fucker is on to me, but I don't give a damn," Naruto told Slade. He wasn't given a response, nor did he expect one as Jimenez pushed open another door and walked into sun light, facing a roaring crowd.

Jimenez stood in front of the crowd and got them cheering even more. He then turned as did Naruto to see a chopper waiting to take fire. But before it could, one of the soldiers fired an RPG at it, blowing it up and Naruto whistled as he saw it go down. He then turned to Jimenez who gave him a smirk, "We will regroup at the citadel,"

"Gotcha," Naruto nodded before he hummed. "Where is that again?" Jimenez laughed at him before he walked off. "No, I was serious," the blond stated.

" _Move through the city and re-establish contact. Move south through the market_ ," Slade told him and Naruto nodded as he began running, skipping past the drones and firing soldiers. " _Ravager should be in the area by the time you get there, she will be in a chopper_ ,"

"Aye aye cap'n," the blond responded. He then gave a sigh and looked at his tri pronged kunai, "Boss made me leave the girls with him, so it's just you and me buddy," Naruto smiled before he side stepped a tackling soldier and stabbed in the back of his head. Taking his assault rifle Naruto re-loaded the clip. "And this guy, I'm going to name you Phil!" the blond eye smiled before he took off running again through the market.

Naruto fired at a few soldiers that stood in his way as he ran up a flight of stairs then jumped off the ledge to tuck and roll on the ground. He then rolled out of the way as bullets were flying at him again. As he got back to his feet he fired at the soldier and continued on his way.

Naruto was really having a tough time trying to figure out where he had to go, and Slade was no help what so ever…really he wasn't, all he got was silence. Or maybe he couldn't hear anything due to the screaming of his victims and the sound of flesh being ripped apart by bullets? Nah.

Entering a building, Naruto then kicked open a door and saw Jimenez standing there holding an RPG while soldiers were firing at a chopper. "American blood on your hands Ferid?" the man asked and Naruto raised a brow but nodded.

"Yeah sure, anyway, we need to get you to safety sir, we lost too many men already," he pointed out, "Trust me I know." He added trying not to smirk. Jimenez chuckled at him before stepping away and readying the RPG, pointing it at the chopper.

"Victories are not based on how many men you have my friend," Jimenez stated.

" _Kitsune, have you found Menedez? I have your location but_ …" Ravager was cut off when the RPG missile hit the chopper. " _SHIT! We're hit! Going down!_ " she screamed and Naruto's eyes widened as the chopper went down.

"Rosy," he whispered and was about to shoot Jimenez but Slade stopped him.

" _Kitsune no! She is still alive! Do not blow your cover!_ " He ordered and Naruto growled but lowered the gun, trailing Jimenez. The group of men grabbed Rose from the chopper and dragged her to Jimenez who smirked at seeing her. " _Kitsune, calm down! Keep your head clear so you can properly save her!_ " Slade said as he was witnessing what was going and could feel Naruto's anger beginning to rise as his eyes glowed red.

"Such a pretty one this one is," Jimenez stated as he took off her helmet and caressed her cheek. "Soft skin, pretty eyes," he smirked. "You know I was going to be here, who betrayed me?" he demanded and Rose glared at him, biting her tongue. "Answer me!" Jimenez snapped as he slapped her. Naruto bit back a snarl, however he was beginning to see red.

Jimenez scowled before he stood up and grabbed a pistol from a soldiers holster and pointed it at Naruto. "Ferid!" he called before tossing the gun to him, "Kill her," he ordered. Naruto's eyes widened as did Rose's. The two met eyes, one scared and the other determined. Naruto cocked the gun and walked towards her, having a stoic expression as he pointed it at her temple. A tear began to trail from her eye before she glared at Naruto.

"Prove your loyalty to me!" Jimenez barked. Naruto gripped the trigger before he quickly turned the gun on the soldier on her left blasting his face off then blasting the other one's face off. Before Jimenez who was standing behind Rose could do anything, Naruto pushed her out the way, pulled out his tri kunai and lunged at him.

Rose grabbed a combat knife and lunged at Jimenez as well. Seeing the both of them lunge for him with blades, he took on the one he knew as the strongest and the closest. He pushed out his hand grabbed Naruto's wrist, kneed him in the gut then pushed away his arm towards a surprised Rose.

"AH!" Rose screamed as blood spilled on the floor, and then she followed. Naruto looked on in complete shock as she held her left eye which was spilling with blood. Naruto dropped the kunai in his hands and made his way to help her but she scooted away from him and glared at him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, which only further damaged him internally.

"Now you both die together," Jimenez stated as he pointed rifle at them. Before he could fire though he himself fell to the ground with a grunt as a bullet hit his calf.

"Get away from them," Deathstroke snarled as he stood behind Jimenez slowly walking towards him. Jimenez was about to raise his arm to grab the rifle but before he could he received an uppercut, launching him into the air a bit.

"YOU DID THIS!" Naruto roared angrily as his whiskers were darker, his canines were longer and his eyes were glowing furiously. He made to tackle Jimenez and beat him to death with his fists but before he could, Deathstroke tackled Naruto, holding him down. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF!" he screamed as he thrashed around trying to push off Deathstroke, and he was succeeding.

"Calm down!" Slade growled as he bashed Naruto's temple with the back of his gun, knocking him unconscious. He glanced back to Jimenez who spat out blood as American soldiers came to arrest him, leading him to the ship. Medics suddenly came and grabbed Rose who had passed out, still holding her eye.

Slade denied help for Naruto carrying the teen himself.

When Naruto awoke, he found himself in a guest bed. He held his head, even though it didn't hurt anymore, he was trying to jog back his memories. The last thing he remembered was Slade hitting him, then darkness.

As he thought about it more, he remembered Jimenez, and… "Rosy!" he called. Standing up he left the room, and saw someone walk pass. "Hey! Where is the med bay?" he demanded. Once he got the directions, he ran down the hallway. Within a few moments, he found the door and walked inside. He saw a nurse and she took a look at him, before gesturing for her to follow him.

He did so, and she removed a curtain to show him a sleeping Rose. She was still in her gear, however she had bandages around her head with a bandage patch on her left eye. His breath hitched upon seeing her and he walked to her, softly and gently caressing her cheek as she slept. "How bad?"

The nurse sighed, "I could go into details but I doubt you would want to hear that," she told him and he simply stood there, still caressing Rose's cheek. "The damage to her eye was pretty bad, as the wound was deep. She won't be able to see out of her left eye again,"

She saw him tense and he removed his hand from her face, almost looking like he was afraid to touch her. "She's been out for a good three hours now, probably won't be for another two that she'll wake up. We gave her some medicine to numb the pain, but it will keep her asleep,"

Naruto said nothing and after a few moments she walked away, leaving him alone with her. After a few moments, Naruto bit his lip and whispered to her. "I'm so sorry Rosy, I really am," he spoke. "I never meant to hurt you, not like this, not in anyway!" he said strongly. "If only I was faster, if I saw him try to block, or even shot him then…you wouldn't be in here,"

The blond closed his eyes, silent once again. He then slowly opened them, and spoke, "I'm not going to hurt you ever again Rosy." He declared before leaning down and laying a soft long kiss on her lips. Once he was done he pulled back and whispered in her ear, "I love you Rosy," he stated.

He then took looked at his right hand and looked at the platinum ring with a sky blue gem in the middle on his right ring finger. Slipping it off of his finger, he placed it on her right ring finger. Releasing an uneasy breath, he walked away closing the curtains.

Naruto found the armory and grabbed his stuff, placing it on his person. He then asked where the interrogation room was. Gaining the directions, he quickly made his way over there, and saw Chloe watching the interrogation, Salazar was in there with Jimenez.

"Hey, your awake, feeling better?" Chloe smiled and he shook his head, a blank look on his face. "Are you okay?" she asked a bit worried and he nodded his head before asking about the interrogation. "Well it just started, Nolan and Deathstroke should be here in a few moments," she told him and he nodded.

His eyes narrowed as he watched Salazar get close to Jimenez speaking to him before hitting him in the head. A snort escaped him, as he smirked, "Well I'll be damned," he muttered before glancing to Chloe. "What I'm about to do is probably going to get me in trouble. In the next ten minutes, have a tape of this recording right before I enter and show it to Nolan and Deathstroke, understood?"

"Yeah but what's going on?" she wondered but Naruto shook his head as he walked to the door and opened it, his gun cocked. "Kitsune?"

"Kitsune, what are you doing in-"

 _BANG!_

Chloe gasped as she watched Naruto shoot Salazar in the head, killing him. Naruto then backhanded Jimenez with his pistol, surprising the man before he began stomping on his face angrily, yelling out curses. After about ten stomps, Naruto finally pulled back and shot Jimenez about five times, reloaded, then shot him another five times. He then turned back around and shot Salazar again, just to make sure he was really dead.

Putting away his pistol, Naruto closed the door and walked passed a shocked Chloe, "Don't forget to call me," he told her before he slipped on his mask and ran off. As he ran down the halls, heading for the landing hangar, the alarm went off, blaring loudly.

Naruto easily avoided soldiers as they ran the opposite way of where he was going. However he skid down a hall way and saw some soldiers aiming their guns at him. "FREEZE!" a soldier stated and Naruto pulled out a handful of shuriken.

"You guys might want to lower your guns and get out of my way, if you don't you're going to feel pain," he warned them. But his reply was to be fired at. Before they could pull the trigger he already threw the Shuriken, while also running towards them. The shuriken zipped through the air and lowered a bit, hitting them in nonfatal spots. Wounded they fell to the ground, and Naruto jumped passed them, headed towards his destination.

He smirked once he saw the double doors to the landing hangar. Pushing through the doors, he reached the hangar, seeing the many jets, planes and choppers. Deciding to go with something small and fast, he decided on a jet. Running over to one, he was about to unlock it when he heard,

"Going somewhere?" recognizing the voice, he stopped what he was doing, and looked back to see it was Slade, wearing his gear but without his helmet. The two stared each other down before Naruto, turned fully around to face him.

"Yeah, I am, don't follow me," he ordered seriously, which informed Slade he was not fooling around like he usually did. He wanted to step closer but, he got the feeling Naruto wouldn't appreciate it.

"Son, what is this about? Is this about Jimenez? Or is about Rose?" he asked and Naruto didn't answer him looking away. "Naruto, what happened to Rose is not…"

"I hurt her dad!" Naruto snapped. "I…I hurt her really bad," he trembled, gripping his fist. "It's because of me, she now has to see only one eye. It's because of me, her beautiful face is scarred! I damaged her! And unlike me, her wound will not heal!" he stated and Slade slowly nodded in agreement. "I- I don't want to hurt her anymore," the blond whispered.

"So you think running away won't? Naruto, the girl loves you! She is _in_ love with you! Just like you are in love with her!" Slade tried to reason.

"She thinks I'm a monster! You didn't see the look on her face! The anger in her voice, the fear she felt. She was scared of _me_! I can deal with the whole fucking world being scared of me, but not my family! Not her," he shook his head before glaring at Slade. "I know leaving will hurt her, but if I stay away from her, I can never hurt her again! She can find someone else to love and to love her back," he explained.

"Naruto, you are not ready to be on your own yet, your still a…"

"A boy dad?! I'm still a boy?! A boy who can't help and take care of himself? Well guess what, I am no longer a boy. I may not be a man yet, but I'm grown enough that I can take care of myself," he growled before frowning. "I love you dad, but you are not going to be around forever to take care of me. And I don't want you too,"

Slade frowned as he looked down, and slowly nodded his head. "I…I understand son. I don't like it, but I understand and I respect it. But for Rose, you can't avoid her forever, she will find you and when she does, she will probably kill you," he informed and Naruto nodded his head.

"And when that time comes, I'll gladly let her. To make up for all the pain I have caused her," he then faced the jet and opened the window door with a keys he swiped from a pilot. He hopped inside and began turning everything on. He then looked towards his father and gave a soft smile.

"When you get to the house, go in my office, and in lift off the black book on my shelf. The door will open and in there is a case. Open the case and you will find a scroll, that scroll is for you," Slade told him. Naruto was a bit confused but simply nodded.

"This isn't good-bye dad, more like a see you later." Naruto told him. Slade nodded his head as the window door closed. Suddenly the doors behind Slade burst open, Nolan and soldiers running after Naruto who let the engines roar before taking off.

"STOP HIM!" Nolan screamed but it was no use as Naruto was already a few miles away and increasing, headed towards the setting sun. "Wilson! Why didn't you stop him?!" Nolan demanded but Slade ignored him. Once Nolan realized he was not going to get an answer, he left the man alone, his soldiers following. Slade gave a smile, as he saw the jet disappear.

"See you later, son."

Naruto landed the jet in the front yard of Wilson Manor. Once he turned everything off he jumped out of the jet and headed to the front door. He pulled out his key, and walked inside, earning a surprised look from Thomas.

"Hey Tom," Naruto greeted as he headed for the stairs.

"Master Naruto, you're back from your trip…why so early?" he asked curiously, surprised at actually seeing the youngest master of the house.

"Change of plans," the teen replied. He headed up the stairs and down the hallway to his room. Opening the door, he noticed it was spotless despite him being gone for two months. He walked to his closet, getting a duffle bag and taking clothes off of hangers. He then put them in the bag, before looking around for other things he could take. He had all of his weapons on him, so he didn't have to worry about that.

As he searched around his room, Wintergreen stood at his door. "Greetings Master Naruto," Wintergreen greeted. Naruto didn't bother glancing to the butler, returning the greeting. "You have several calls from Mistress Rose,"

"I figured, if she calls again, tell her I am not here," He told him before feeling his phone vibrate, he didn't bother pulling it out knowing it was Rose. Once he realized he was in the clear he stood and grabbed his duffle bag.

"Is there something going on between you two sir? A fight perhaps," Wintergreen asked, a bit concerned. Naruto didn't answer him and Wintergreen got the hint. "I see, well Master Wilson called as well, and told me to remind you about the scroll,"

Naruto blinked and snapped his fingers. "That's what I was looking for," he stated. He had forgot all about it on the way over as the flight was very long, and he had other things on his mind. "Thanks Wintergreen," He then left his room, and headed back down stairs to Slade's office.

As he entered the hallway, he heard a gasp and turned around. "Master Naruto!" Diane called as she ran over to him and gave him a hug, which he returned. "I missed you so much, how come you are back so early?" she wondered as he gazed down at her. Before he answered her question, he leaned down and captured her soft lips, pushing his tongue in her mouth which she greeted with own. Naruto then pulled away and she fanned herself with a smile and a blush on her face, "Master, you sure know how to get me hot," she smiled and he chuckled.

"I would love to do an inspection my fine sexy maid, but I'm on a time crunch," he stated a bit seriously and her eye brows furrowed in confusion. "There is no exact problem, I'm just trying to leave before Rose finds a way to get here, I don't when she left and she may be on her way here now,"

"Why are you running away from Mistress Rose?" he heard and turned to see Amanda, Rose's personal maid asked. "Did you do something wrong?"

"In a way, probably. Look, I don't have time to play twenty questions," he stated firmly as he opened the door to his Slade's office and walked inside. He looked around the book shelves, looking for a black book, but there were so many black books. "Damn it, couldn't he have been specific?!" he growled in annoyance before he spotted a bookshelf a bit away from his desk, it was smaller.

It was completely full with red, blue, purple and green books. Narrowing his eyes he noticed that on the spines of the books, they all had different colored writing. Then he saw a purple book with black writing on the spine. Figuring this was the black book, he picked it up and suddenly the wall behind him began to sink in before sliding to the left, revealing a secret room. The maids looked surprised by this as did Naruto, but he realized this was where his father kept his armor, as the places of where it should be was empty.

However he found no suitcase. He looked around until he spotted something under the table in the corner hidden in the shadows. He grabbed the container and moved to the desk; he tried opening it but saw there was a code lock. He blinked before he tried different number of codes, but none of them worked.

He growled and looked around in though trying to think of numbers. He hummed then thought of something and put ten-ten for the four digit number, his birthday, October tenth. And much to his joy, there was the sound of a click. He opened the lid and was a bit surprised to see the empty spots of where his weapons should have been, which made him figure his father gave him the items from the case. However his attention went to the big scroll and he took it out.

He untied the scrolls and was about to pen it when a envelope fell out. The two maids watched as he picked it up and opened it, figuring it was from Slade. The maids watched as he took out the paper inside and began reading it and his blank expression turned into one of shock then confusion.

"Is something wrong Master?" Diane asked concerned. Naruto put down the paper as he looked flabbergasted, sad and happy all at the same time. "Master Naruto?" she called him, trying to get him to look at her. "Whats wrong?"

"This letter…" he paused as he re-read the letter then looked towards Diane, still in shock. Amanda too was curious as to what was wrong with the youngest master of the house. He then continued, his voice trembling.

"…Is from my parents,"


	27. DC x Naruto Ch 5

**Chapter Five**

 _ **Four years later**_

Howard "Gato" Thomas.

A man of many titles, but the one title he liked to claim was, Business man. At forty-eight years old, he was a man who held power and was quite stable in the business world; as well as the drug world as well.

Founder of Gato Company, Howard "Gato" Thomas was a powerful shipping magnate. He's made deals and contracts all over the world, making lots of money. However, truly, the shipping company was simply just a front for much shadier activities. He uses, his import/export ability to make an even bigger fortune by smuggling illegal goods and then dealing drugs.

Most would say he was a cruel, ruthless man, a spawn of the devil; he simply sees himself as a man who takes what he wants, which is money. He constantly prioritized financial success over any other motives and emotions. He was willing to break prior contracts and agreements in order to save money, he did not care. Thanks to this, Gato has become one of the richest men in the world as a result, always going to great lengths to protect his interests through blackmail and murder.

For years, decades even, he couldn't be touched. He was always heavily guarded, always having an clean albi, always one step maybe even two steps ahead of authority. It was thanks to his greed and "cruelty" as people called it, he was able to live the high life. He could choose to fuck as many model bitches he wanted, dispose of his enemies that could be disposed of without any of it being connected to him.

Hell, just recently, he took control of a independent country in eastern Asia. He had taken control of the shipping routes, and created a monopoly by isolating the country from the outside world, preventing free import and export and turning it into an impoverished, hunger-stricken country in the process.

A group of men who were the "hope" of the country tried to stand against him…they were later taught a lesson and made an example of, all without him being directly involved. Once the group was taken care of, the country was his for the taking as they had no more hope, feeling it was hopeless to stand against him. And it was, they were poor and weak while he was rich with hired help.

But then, before he could even enjoy his win before he claimed his prize, a dark cloud hovered above him. It was literally out of nowhere! One day he is simply on one of his yachts, having a pool party with four beautiful women and enjoying a glass of champagne when he gets news that one of his boats filled with men and his merchandise was burned down and sunk into the bottom of the ocean.

You could only imagine his confusion, followed by his shock and anger when TWO more boats fell two days after the first! What concerned him was the fact, it was all happening around the country he was about to claim. He then sent men to the country to investigate, a few days later he received a message that they were all found dead.

He then sent his second best team to threaten a village in the country, to make them realize he was still in charge. A day after they were sent, they all turned up dead; a single body was sent back, a sheet of paper with a thumbtack stabbed into the corpse. The paper in big red letters read, _**YOU'RE NEXT!**_

That was when Howard "Gato" Thomas, got truly scared. With this one note and a few ships sinking along with two squads of men dying a bit after, he feared for the empire that he was trying to build. He feared for his legacy, he feared for everything.

It was then, he hired three of the best mercenaries he could afford to protect him. A waste of money that was because he had just gotten word a few minutes ago, they were all dead. Now, here he was running down to the basement of his master yacht with two of his guards and a model woman following him.

He entered the nearly indestructible vault, and had his guards locked it. He gave a sigh and sat down on a couch as did the model who sat a bit away from him, looking quite nervous. Normally he would address it and have his fun, but right now he was to flustered. He checked his watch to see it was only Two-thirty, they had another hour before reaching land and he could take his jet back to his safe house and stay there till all of this died down.

Even though he figured he was safe, as he had received the message while he was out at sea, he wasn't going to take any chances. It was quite obvious someone was out to kill him, but he wondered who could be so talented to actually bring so much chaos to his life so suddenly. He was deep in thought he jumped when he heard a thud. He glanced to the model who gave a look, indicating she heard it as well.

Humming, he picked up his walkie talkie and spoke into it, demanding some answers, but all he received was silence. He called again, but silence responded again. He narrowed his eyes at the device before he heard the sound of the metal door turning and unlocking. His eyes widened and he reached inside the pillow for a gun, pointing it at the door and the woman tried to find some kind of cover.

The vault slowly began to open and beads of sweat began to run down his face. After a few agonizing moments, the vault door was open, revealing his guard from outside. He gave a sigh of relief and lowered the gun; and just as he was about to speak to the guard to see what the problem was, he fell forward, landing on the ground with a bloody wound on his back, indicating he was dead.

Gato gave a scream of surprise and looked towards the one responsible. The person before him stood at 6'2 with shoulder length messy golden blond hair. They wore Black army pants with black tabi shoes and black shinguards. Around their waist they wear a orange sash with extra length, along with black gloves and elbow pads. Strapped to their thighs are two pistols. For the shirt they wear a sleeveless black shirt over a skin tight chainmail tank top. Tied to the back was a katana. Two pouches on the side of the sash and lastly he wears a white fox porcelain kabuki mask with orange stripes and gold eyes.

"Howdy!" The person greeted cheerfully, waving at Gato. The person's voice sounded like a male, and from the way their figure was, Gato confirmed that this was a man. "I'm your friendly neighborhood, fox, Kitsune!" the man stated before walking in and shutting the vault door. "You're Gato right?"

Gato didn't reply, instead he brought up the gun and was about to fire but it was kicked out of his hand making him yelp in pain. He looked back towards Kitsune who was wagging his finger at him, "Ah ah ah, ya might not want to do that in here bud," Kitsune stated. "From the looks of this room, that bullet could bounce around the whole room for a bout a good hour before it loses speed or hits someone," Kitsune informed. "And since I dodge bullets for a living, I'm pretty sure it will hit you, or that beautiful young lady over there,"

"What the hell do you want?! Why have you been sabotaging my hard work?!" Gato demanded angrily. He flinched when Kitsune moved forward, only to hop on a couch nearby, releasing a relaxed sigh.

"Man this couch is comfy," Kitsune muttered as he snuggled deeper into it. Gato gazed at him warily yet angrily, feeling he was being ignored. "Hmm? Oh I'm sorry pal, I just needed to sit down for a moment. Unaliving all your men on the top deck, the main deck, the lower deck, the control room, and the ones down here, can make someone tired ya know?"

"Y-you killed all my men?" Gato gaped at him in shock before taking a closer look at the man. There wasn't a single scratch on him! Lots of blood, but it most likely wasn't his own. "You bastard! Whose steering the ship?!"

"Auto-pilot," Kitsune answered with a shrug before looking towards the woman. "Hey sweet heart, you look a bit uncomfortable, you wanna come over here? I promise I won't hurt ya," he said in a kind, polite and cheerful tone. The woman looked between him and Gato, and was unsure and he chuckled. "Oh you don't have to worry about mean ol Howy over there, he won't hurt ya either,"

She slowly stood and walked over to Kitsune and sat in his lap willingly. Kitsune then took off his fox mask, revealing he was wearing a face mask that covered his bottom face, but allowed them both to see the top part of his face. Gato was fearful of the ruby red eyes while the woman was entranced by them. "What's your name cutie?" he asked.

"M-maria," she answered softly, her Spanish accent thick. She could see Kitsune smile under his mask and she blushed lightly.

"And how old are you Maria?"

"S-seventeen," she replied and he nodded his head.

"Well Maria, in a short little while, I'm going to take you wherever you want to go, with a bag full of cash that you can do whatever you want with," he said, holding out his pinky. She looked surprised but nodded with a shy smile, curling her pinky with his.

"Ragh!" Gato growled as he grabbed the gun that was kicked away and was about to fire it at the two but he was stopped once again; however this time much more painfully. A shuriken cut through the air, and hit his arm, throwing him back into the couch as blood came from his arm. Gato wanted to cry in pain but before he could Kitsune spoke up.

"Don't think because I'm talking with Maria I forgot about you Howy ol pal," Kitsune grinned and Gato gave a pained grunt. "Now, you asked why I am sabotaging your hard work, and came after you," he brought up and Gato glared at him. "Simple, I was hired,"

"What?! Well I'll triple whatever they are paying you, to work for me!" he offered and Kitsune's eyes lit up.

"REALLY?" Gato gave a pained nod, a small smirk on his lips. However he was confused when the excited look on Kitsune's face instantly disappeared. "Too bad, I don't want your drug money," he stated. "To be honest, I don't want any of your money. Besides I have enough money, and my employer didn't pay me with money,"

"W-what did they pay you with?" Gato wondered and Kitsune simply smirked as he had Maria get off his lap and walked towards Gato. The man crouched before the smaller man, making him nervous as he gazed into the red eyes.

"They didn't,"

 _BANG!_

"You seem to be working really hard today, master," Diane smiled as she stood by the door as Naruto came out of the gym. He took the offered towel, kissing her on the cheek as well. "Something must be on your mind," she stated.

"Oh? And how do you figure?" he asked his maid with a lightly raised eye brow as he wiped the sweat off his face then his body, inwardly chuckling at Diane who was gazing at him almost hungrily. After a few moments she spoke, getting her mind back on track.

"Because I know you Master, I've known you ever since you were a little boy. As your maid it's my duty to know just about everything about you that way I can properly, take care of you, like I have been for the past four years," she smiled and he gave her a glance saying he wasn't buying it.

Giving a pout she quivered her lip at him, "I can't believe my master doesn't believe me. Very well, I will prove it to you, even though I shouldn't," she stated with a smirk. "Whenever you have something on your mind that is not of imposing danger, you work out for three more hours than usual, and seem a bit absent minded, not eating very much either," she told him and he blinked as he thought about it.

"When you are horny, you are more flirtatious and seductive, often drinking red wine while walking around shirtless. Your eyes look hungry and your voice lowers an octave or two," Diane continued, actually surprising him. "When you are bored you begin fiddling with things, and your workouts are an hour or two shorter, you also eat a bit more and wander around the house," she paused. "I also have explanations on what you do when you are annoyed, joyful, bloodthirsty and sad. But I assume you believe me now?" Diane smirked with a raised brow.

"Damn, you are good," he muttered and she smiled before taking his towel and patting his cheek.

"I know," she told him before turning and walking with him. "So what is on your mind?" the woman wondered and Naruto gave a sigh stopping in the middle of the hall, scratching the back of his head.

"Christmas is coming up, and knowing my father he will probably request for me to return to the house for the holidays. And Rose…" he trailed off as he took a deep breath, shaking his head. "I'm still not going to face her, I haven't for so far, why stop now?"

"Because you miss her," Diane shrugged. Naruto glanced to her and she gave another smile, though this one soft. "Nearly your whole life you spent the holidays with Master Wilson and Mistress Rose. Four years ago, you cut off all contact with them both, it was only a few months back that you decided to call your father and tell him you are doing well," she told him. "But you still haven't contacted Rose, and you feel bad, you miss her and your father,"

"So your suggesting I should go to the house and spend the holidays with them?" he asked and she shook her head, confusing him a bit.

"I am not suggesting anything Master," Diane told him. "I am just informing you of how I think you feel. However, I am telling you that you must do what you think is right; whether it is to go and spend the holidays or not. I will support you either way, just like I always have," she kissed his forehead and began walking away.

"Diane," he called and she turned her head with a curious look. "You've known Slade for the longest, he is the one that hired you and gave you a job and a home. So why? Why did you choose to leave with me when you could have stayed with the others?" he asked. Diane was silent before giving him a smile.

"Because, I love you Master Naruto," she answered before she continued on her way. "If you need anything, you know how to reach me," the woman reminded. Naruto gazed after her, looking at her in amazement as she switched her hips side to side and hummed a tune.

"I love you too Diane," he whispered. He gave a sigh before turning and heading to his bedroom. After a few moments he entered the master bedroom of the house which was really large. In the room was his 42inch Plasma TV, his triple queen size bed which could fit a total of eight people; a large spacious closet, three dressers, a fridge, and a bathroom.

Naruto entered his bathroom as he slipped off his pants. He started the shower, which was big enough to fit three people, and waited for the water to heat up. Once he got inside, and the hot water hit his body he released a huge relaxing sigh.

Four years since he decided to be on his own.

Quite an adventure the four years have been. Once he had left for the house to get his stuff, he had honestly thought he would have to live in an apartment or a hotel for a little bit before finding and purchasing a house. But that idea was thrown out the window when he had read the letter from his parents.

Naruto figured the letter was written a bit before their death, maybe the day before or so; because the way their words sounded, made it sound like they _knew_ they were going to die soon. So they had prepared, leaving him…everything. Of course, it was in Slade's control considering he was his guardian, but much to his surprise, Slade did not touch a single thing, leaving everything for him when he was ready.

His parents owned multiple homes, some as safe houses for when they were on the job, some simply to get away from the world and relax. They also had their own factory, where they had a full time staff engineer and produce technology for them. After a few months, Naruto called the number on a card and spoke with the head scientists Oyone and Mitoku. He learned they were the ones who supplied him with his weapons, as they had given them to Slade.

Once he learned they were completely loyal to the Namikaze family, he decided to forge a relationship with them and the rest of the staff, often visiting them when it did not concern business.

He learned as well that most of what his parents left him were tie-in's with businesses, as they held a decent percentage in shares and profit gain. He was sort of glad he didn't have to really be involved as he had a trusted representative to take care of it for him; business like that wasn't really his thing.

Naruto had then checked his parents bank accounts which he had unfroze when he reached eighteen, and was shocked to see how much money his parents had individually before they died. He honestly, didn't have to work for the rest of his life and live _very_ comfortably as long as he didn't blow it on useless things.

To be honest, he didn't know what to do with so much money, he didn't have a purpose for it at the moment. So he simply kept it where it was. Occasionally he would take some out to fund expenses and such, but he usually worked to earn his own money. But Naruto was perfectly sure that money would not be a problem for him.

However the most important thing he feels his parents left him, was the scroll. At first he didn't know what any of it meant, hell, he still didn't know what any of it meant. He remembered his mother explaining to him about him not being human, as they were not human. He learned his physiology was different from humans, and was quite similar to Super-man's but not just quite.

He had energy in his body, that from his fathers notes, had as well, along with his mother. He had called it chakra, and by using the chakra it would allow him to do extraordinary things. However there was one problem…he didn't know how to use this chakra and bring it out. From the looks of it, there were so many techniques that his parents knew or created but he couldn't use any of them.

Apart of him was kind of glad he couldn't use it, but another part of him was angry, feeling he was letting down his parents. He had to teach himself, because as far he knew, there was no other being on the planet that could use this chakra.

But despite his disappointment, it didn't really matter because he didn't need chakra. He was a badass in his own right! After establishing his own way of contact since he had gone solo, the missions weren't exactly flooding in, so he let it be known he existed.

Within a year, he was gaining missions, offering payment. Now while he accepted payment, he always didn't accept money depending on the situation. He didn't need money, so why get more? When he did receive money, he spent it on Diane, or he gave it to a community that needed it and helped them better themselves.

However with other forms of payment, he accepted sex all the time. As long as the female was willing and could fit in his rules, then he accepted no problem. After a few years, Naruto had come to the conclusion he was a sex addict. He could have sex at any point in time, but when he craved for it…he _desired_ it. He usually looked for a woman that really beautiful, and knew could entertain him.

He didn't have a love life. After he left Rose, he didn't search for a relationship, deeming himself too busy. But he had to admit, that Diane was his love life. When he came home, the first thing he did was give her a hug and kiss, sometimes even more. He still often had great raunchy or passionate sex with Diane, he still craved her just as she would crave him.

But their was no spouse relationship between them, almost as if there were no strings attached almost. And to his joy and slight confusion, she was perfectly fine with that, in fact it was her who suggested it. When he asked her why, her answer was because he deserved someone much better and fulfilling than her, and she was way to old to be his girlfriend or anything of the sort.

He understood, but didn't understand. Diane was his best friend, just as much as Rose was. If things were different with him, he would marry her. But things weren't different with him, nor with her. So they decided to keep their relationship simple.

"Master, your phone is ringing," he heard Diane call him. He raised a brow before turning off the water. Grabbing his towel he dried off a bit before wrapping it around his waist. Upon leaving the bathroom, his cell phone was tossed at him. He caught it and looked at the number to see it was an unknown number; humming he answered it and finally focused in front of him, blinking a bit in surprise when he saw Diane laying on his bed wearing A G-string and pasties on her nipples, smiling at him seductively.

" _Hello_?" he heard on the other end, causing him to focus on the phone, but his eyes stayed on Diane who gave a giggle and slowly stalked towards him.

"Yeah, who is this?" he wondered with a curious somewhat serious tone. From the voice, he could tell the other person on the end was a male.

" _Am I speaking to Kitsune?_ " the person asked just as Diane finally reached Naruto and began laying soft kisses on his chest. Now interested, Naruto put most of his attention on the phone while Diane played her games with him.

"That you are, now who the hell am I speaking too?" he demanded with a light growl, which was directly mostly towards Diane as she unwrapped his towel and played his balls. His eyes glanced towards her as she gave the head of his dick a kiss before putting it all in her mouth, causing him to twitch a bit.

" _Good to know I'm speaking to the fox. I don't know if you have heard of me or not, but I am Black Mask,"_ The man stated and Naruto didn't respond as he tried to place a face to the name. But he couldn't think of anything and shrugged his shoulders while he guided Diane.

"Never heard of ya, but apparently you've heard of me; so what do you want?" Naruto questioned as he began thrusting his hips forward as she began twirling her tongue around. He heard a chuckle on the other end and raised a brow out of curiousity.

" _I require your services. Recently you have proven yourself to be of excellent skill, those who I associate with that have worked with you claim you are no rookie despite being in this game for a few years_ ," Black Mask stated and Naruto hummed in response, simply wanting to hang up on the man and satisfy Diane.

"So you want me to work for you, whats the job and how much are you willing to pay," he wondered causing Black Mask to hum before giving a reply.

" _I an willing to pay you fifty million_ ," he paused and Naruto blinked at the amount, as he had never heard someone willing to spend that just in one go. " _If you can complete a bounty,_ " he went on and Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I'm listening,"

" _Good, I can tell you are rich man Kitsune. Your many endeavors prove it as you no doubt have gotten paid handsomely. So I am going to assume you are not really interested in the fifty million, simply…the hunt,_ " Black mask said and Naruto could feel him smirking on the other side of the phone. Narrowing his eyes, he stopped Diane and walked to the bed, sitting down. She followed and returned to what she was doing but now Naruto was completely focused on who he was talking too.

" _I can respect that, hence why I would prefer you over your predecessor, Deathstroke_ ," Black Mask stated and Naruto hummed in. " _I promise you Kitsune, if you accept this job, the hunt will alleviate whatever boredom you are feeling_ ,"

"Is that so?" Naruto finally responded with a hum. "What makes you so sure?" he questioned. It was true, he was a bit bored. While slaying Gato's men was amusing, it wasn't the same exhilaration he usually felt when coming across a worthy opponent. To feel that his life was actually on the line.

" _Hmm, because I have a total of seven of the worlds deadliest assassins coming to one spot to participate in this bounty, which only means competition. And if I have seven of those type of assassins, doesn't that mean the target is someone worth the effort?_ " Black Mask chuckled while Naruto thought this over.

"This target, who is it?" he wondered as he couldn't really think of anyone besides Superman and maybe The Flash. He raised a brow when Black Mask began laughing a bit before answering him with a question of his own.

"Have you ever been to Gotham?"

"So you really have this place under your control?" Naruto asked as he walked down the dirty halls of Black Gate penitentiary. He was currently in his gear, with a few added modifications. His sleeveless black shirt was replaced with light obsidian torso plate and he had spikes on his forearm guards as well.

He walked beside his employer, Black Mask. The man stood at 6'1 wearing a white pin stripe suit with black gloves and steel toed shoes. And like his name suggested he wore a black skeleton helmet. Behind them as they walked were Black Mask's men, also wearing black masks proving they were loyal to him; however they held down an older man wearing a blue suit with different pins and medals, with a white hat on his head. Naruto believed his name was Loeb, and he was the commissioner of Gotham City.

Black Mask gave a nod as they walked, entering a room. As they did so, Naruto glanced behind him, looking up to see a moving shadow. He hummed then looked forward. The men threw the commissioner down and he started speaking.

"What is all this about Sionis? Haven't I always came through for you?" the man demanded as he tried to get up but the men pushed him down on his knees. Black mask nodded as he spoke.

"Oh you really have a ton, but things have changed. We're having a clean slate, and you aren't on it," Black Mask told him and Loeb looked confused and surprised as he began struggling. "Kitsune," his employer called. Naruto nodded as he pulled out Luce, cocked it and pointed it at the commissioners head as he struggled. "Nice knowing ya Loeb,"

 _BANG!_

Loeb's body fell down with a thud, blood beginning to spill from his head. "Clean up on isle 9!" Kitsune chuckled as he strapped back his gun and followed Black Mask out who took a deep refreshed breath.

As they walked out, there stood three of Black Mask's soldiers and they walked in, the door shutting behind them. "Those won't hold him for long," Naruto muttered and Black Mask nodded in agreement. They heard a loud rumble and continued down the hallway and in an elevator, sending the soldiers with them to hold off their pursuer.

The two stood in the elevator and Naruto gave a hum. "Let me play with this Batman," Naruto basically told Black Mask who glanced to him. "After all this is my hunt right? It's only right I play with my prey before striking,"

"As long as you yourself don't get the other eight assassins killed, that's fine," Black Mask stated. "There will be a meeting in an hour, make sure you are there, I want you to meet the other six," he ordered and Naruto nodded but looked a bit confused, even though Black Mask couldn't see his face.

"Six? I thought you hired a total of eight," he brought up and the man nodded his head as the door opened, allowing the two to see a 7'5ft tall muscular scaly monster, with sharp teeth and red eyes. "Talk about inhuman," he muttered.

"Kitsune, meet Killer Croc," Black Mask introduced and the crocodile man growled at him, but Naruto simply waved cheerfully at him, confusing the man. "The Bat is on his way here, while you deal with him Croc, I will be heading to another location. End him, and the prize is yours," Black Mask reminded, earning a grin from the crocodile being.

"Good luck Crocky pal," Kitsune wished as he patted the man on the back and followed after Black Mask. Croc merely gazed at Kitsune curiously, wondering why he was being so…nice. Wasn't he part of the competition? Didn't he want the money and fame? As he watched the fox masked man walk with their employer, he couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy of the man. He was rarely afraid of anything since his mutation, but this…Kitsune sent him a fearful vibe.

"There will be a chopper waiting for you, at another part of the building. Get there once you are done here with whatever your doing," Black Mask told him and Naruto nodded his head as he watched the man enter the chopper and depart. He quickly left the scene, heading towards the building, standing on the roof watching as Black caped Crusader known as Batman engaged Killer Croc.

"So this is Batman?" Naruto whispered to himself as he watched the Bat avoid Croc's strikes, then dodge the tank of propane that was thrown at him. He watched the man's moves and hummed as he studied him. From the way he moved, and struck, Naruto concluded that Batman was taught to fight by countering. Usually his movements when avoiding and countering Croc's attacks were flawless. But when he actually moved in to strike without being attacked previously, they were slightly sloppy and not as firm.

This didn't mean that the Bat's strikes were not devastating, as he could "see" the internal damage he was bringing Croc from striking him. Naruto however also noticed that Batman did not move in for fatal blows, only blows to slow or incapacitate. So far, Naruto counted about seven ways for Batman to kill Croc, but he never took them. A chuckle escaped the man's lips, he bet if he checked the soldiers that were ordered to fight Batman, they would be unconscious instead of dead.

Batman, did not aim to kill, only to incapacitate.

Foolish if you asked him.

But then again, he was raised and trained by a mercenary who was paid to kill people. So his opinion on the matter might be quite biased. However, still didn't change the fact that he thought Batman was foolish for not killing his enemies. He could understand common thugs and what not, but if he did not kill strong enemies such as Croc, then it only meant they would continue living, plotting to find a way to kill you simply because they feel he did them wrong.

It was how humans worked, feeling entitled to most things. Feeling they are in the right when they are actually wrong, and get angry when they are shown they are wrong. But then again, what was the meaning of right or wrong? Everyone had opinions, so simply because majority feel that what someone does is wrong it makes it justified?

It was because of this thinking that Naruto remained in the grey area, and did not necessarily judge others and their decisions. After-all, he was no different from them, just more knowledgeable. If he felt wrong or right, it didn't matter what anybody else felt, it was how felt. He does what he wants, right or wrong doesn't exist.

He slowly shook his head so he could focus on the matter at hand. When his eyes focused on Batman, he watched as the man threw some kind of projectiles at Croc who was about to throw another propane tank. The projectiles hit the tank causing it to fall on crock making it explode, making him stumble. Batman didn't waste no time in running at Croc and delivering a strong jump kick.

Croc fell back against the railing, landing on it as Batman landed on him, grilling him for information. Naruto sucked his teeth as he couldn't find a good angle to silence Croc. A few moments later, Batman dragged Croc back to the building just as four police officers busted through the door aiming, their guns at Batman, blinding him a bit with their flashlights.

"Freeze! Hold it right there," one of them demanded before they all yelled in pain falling to the ground as blood spurt from somewhere on their body. Two of them fell dead, as a bullet hit one in the head and the other in the neck. The third one fell due to his shoulder being hit and the last fell due to a bullet shooting straight through his leg.

"Sorry, but I can't let ya'll hold ," Kitsune stated a bit cheerfully as he made himself known, jumping down to stand behind them. Batman was surprised by the murders and glared at Kitsune who stood almost cockily as he holstered his gun. "Oops, did I kill your friends? Ah well, their lives were meaningless anyway, they had no names!" Kitsune laughed.

One of the police snarled and spun around firing at Kitsune. Batman was further surprised when the three bullets shot were avoided completely before Kitsune reacted with a kick to the face, knocking the officer out. "Tsk tsk, people just don't know how to stay down, do they Mr. Bat?"

"Who are you?!" Batman snarled in a deep threatening voice. Kitsune chuckled before wagging his finger.

"Tsk tsk, now is that how you ask for things? I swear, people have no manners these days. Firing bullets randomly, demanding answers for meaningless questions. You know this one guy actually _tried_ spitting at me because he didn't like my mask? You know what I did? Go ahead, guess!"

He received no answer and he made a sound that made him sound as if he was whining, "Aww, your no fun Mr. Bat. But to answer the question you never asked, I sliced off his lips! Hahahaha! Bet he won't try spitting at me again…or drink," he laughed and Batman threw one of his projectiles at him, but Kitsune continued laughing as he caught it with two fingers and looked at it while Batman stood there shocked. "Hmm, in the shape of a bat…I'm going to call this a Batarang!"

"Answer my question! Who are you?!" Batman demanded, getting quite sick of this lunatic. However he grunted quietly when he felt a menacing aura appear, not to mention the seriousness coming from Kitsune's glare as he spoke.

"You aren't someone to be demanding questions from me Mr. Bat," Kitsune said, any playfulness completely gone. "But if you want answers," pausing, he tossed something at Batman who caught it. "View the contents of that chip, it will tell you what you want to know, concerning the assassins crocky told you about at least," he finished. Before glancing to the only officer conscious, "And you Captain Gordon, next time you speak of the bat, don't forget to mention the fox as well,"

Batman glared at Kitsune before glancing to the chip. When he looked back to the man, he was surprised when he was completely gone, no trace of him. Batman then checked the pulse of the remaining officers and confirmed that two of them were dead. Pressing a button on his gauntlet he left in his jet.

Naruto gave a short sigh as he entered the chopper. Once he was seated the chopper began to rise, and as it did, Naruto's eyes focused on the shadows in front of him and he spoke, "I didn't know Black Mask allowed two for this ride."

"He didn't, but what he allows does not matter," he heard a female voice respond, and suddenly the shadows disappeared to reveal a woman, a pretty woman of Asian decent. She had neck length black hair, thin eyebrows, long eye lashes and slightly tan skin. Her lips were also supple and pink, however her eyes were steel grey.

Though it was a bit difficult for him to tell, the woman seemed to be quite busty despite having an athletic figure. Her outfit consisted of a black leather jacket, black leather pants, shin highcombat boots, black tight gloves, a black and red corset, and a red sash with extra length tied around her waist.

"Oh? So there must be reason you got me alone, Miss…"

"Shiva," she answered. "You are quite an interesting one, Mr. Kitsune," she smirked and he simply looked at her before deciding to take off his fox mask, however he left his face mask on. "The way you handled the Batman back there was quite a scene,"

"Well, I like to put on a show," He shrugged before he gazed at her. "What do you want from me Shiva? From the way you are sitting, and the slight trembling in your eye brow, you are contemplating something. You also keep rubbing your legs together, trying to satisfy your pussy without letting me know you are attracted to me despite not seeing my face," Naruto deduced and she gave him a blank look. "And by giving me that look, I know I'm right,"

"Oh? Or maybe I am simply trying to calm the itch I have to want to kill you," she stated firmly and he gazed at her for a few moments before slowly nodding.

"Yeah, whatever. Now tell me what you want? If it's the dick, I'll give it to you at a later time," he waved her off and she growled at him before taking a deep breath to calm herself. She then chuckled and he raised a brow at her.

"You are an interesting one. Usually I am simply amused by fools like you, but for you actually make me feel irritation, shows you are different," Shiva informed and he continued to gaze at her. "To answer your question, I cam to visit you, to extend a hand for you to join the League of Assassins, my Master has ordered me to request this from you,"

"This League of yours, what is it?" he wondered curiously, it kind of sounded cool. But just because it sounded cool didn't mean it was cool.

"The League is an organization led by my master. I can not speak his name at this point of time simply because you are not apart of it. It is an ancient and powerful secret society whose stated purpose is to restore balance to the-"

"Pass!" Naruto cut her off, with an uninterested tone and expression. She blinked and looked at him confused so he explained. "What you are going to tell me is that you are some fucked up organization that feels they have a duty to make the world a better place by getting rid of corruption and all that bullshit, sorry but not interested," Naruto waved her off and she glared at him.

"You can glare at me all you want sweet cheeks, not going to change my mind. I honestly don't believe in true justice or even corruption. People do what they want because they want too, who the fuck is your master to stop them? People always assuming shit," he grumbled, actually irritated. "You don't know why that cop is actually corrupt, yeah he may want to just be "bad" or maybe he feels by getting enough money from being "corrupt" he may be able to pay for the expensive ass medicine that the government has to help his terminally ill daughter sleep at night. Is he corrupt because of that?" he asked and Shiva frowned as she thought about it.

"Yeah, there as some assholes and jackasses in this world, some who need to die, I won't deny that. Nor will I deny the fact I'm a killer and probably have taken people away from their families, but to force your own "justice" upon people?" He then shook his head slowly, "Once again, who is your master to do that? I'm not really a religious person, but I believe in a higher power. And I really doubt, that your master is part of it,"

"So you refuse to accept?" Shiva asked and Naruto gave a nod and she hummed in thought. "I see, you make a valid point, Kitsune. But, I am still curious about you. If you are not dead by the end of this night, you and I should have a match. That katana you have really intrigues me," she smirked and he nodded his head.

"Sure, as long as we get to have sex sometime soon," he said without care causing her to blink in surprise. She didn't even realize the chopper had set, as he pulled on his Fox mask and got out. "You coming?" he questioned and she gave a light nod, stepping out of the chopper as well.

The two looked around to see they were entering an abandon warehouse. They walked for a few minutes, concluding they were indeed in an abandoned warehouse, soon enough they walked opened a door and walked into a room to see five other people currently inside as well, doing their own thing.

"And you two are?" They heard a man say from the right. Naruto and Shiva spared the person a glance to see he was a tall muscular man standing at 6'4, wearing heavy armor. He also had a nasty scar on the left side of his eye, he didn't appear to be old, probably in his early to mid twenties.

"I'm Kitsune, and you are?" Naruto returned with curiosity. As the man told him he was the executioner he took a look around the room, taking note of the other four people who he assumed were the assassins. Sitting in a chair, glaring at both him and Shiva was another muscular man wearing a skin mask with white designs. He wore a coat along with a tank top, and boots.

The next person he saw was a person who he assumed was a man, wearing a strange suit and helmet over his whole body. The helmet had yellow glass eyes, and he noticed wings on his back. The person sat on the counter, but Naruto could tell he was 5'9 or so.

The next person he saw was another man wearing a variant of armor and a variant of a ski mask, over his right eye however was some kind of target placer. He also noticed the gauntlet on his right wrist. He had an athletic build and stood at 6'1.

The last person he took note of standing in the corner was a woman, a pretty one at that. She had short blond hair, with tan skin. Smeared across her eyes was black paint and she possessed amber gold eyes with vertical slit pupils. She had supple pink lips, with a curvy athletic body. Her outfit wasn't really protective, as she wore a light brown leather zip up vest which was zipped nearly all the way down, however her definite bust was still in the confines of her vest, but he could faintly see a dark shade peeking out which he figured was her aerola; and she had a tattoo in the valley of her breasts and below her neck. She wore confining light brown leather pants as well, but she didn't wear any shoes. He noticed however how her legs were kind of thick, and looked quite powerful. On her arms, were gauntlets gloves of sorts; as she had two claws on each hand which were her pointer and middle finger. She stood at 5'10.

She returned his gaze, which was curious. He would have given a smile if he hadn't realized he had two masks on his face. His attention was directed back too Electrocutioner who kept talking, and as Naruto focused a bit he realized the man was talking trash.

"Ha, you don't look that tough. And Kitsune? That's a stupid name. Isn't that a fox?" The man sneered before he gave a chuckle, "Name yourself after an animal and your going to get eaten!" He laughed loudly. He however was completely and utterly confused when he was attacked.

Naruto kicked at his legs, swiping him off his feet and making him fall forward. As the man fell towards him, Naruto delivered and uupper cut directly to his face, before snatching at his neck, keeping him lifted off the ground, showing how much strength he possessed. As he gripped the mans throat he threw him to the wall; as Electrocutioner slid, Naruto pulled out Luce and…

 _BANG!_

The others were a bit surprised by how quick and brutal Kitsune was as they didn't realize it could escalate that fast. As the smoke left the barrel of his gun, Naruto turned to the rest of the assassins. And even though they couldn't see his face, they figured he was giving them a blank look, which he indeed was.

"Anyone else want to make fun of my name?" he asked in a blank somewhat serious tone and they all shook their heads. "Good!" he responded cheerfully, putting his gun away. He then hummed before speaking up. "So, I guess I should introduce myself. I am Kitsune, I specialize well…almost everything," he told them, his tone still cheerful.

The others simply gazed at him, somewhat wary of the man before them. However before he could be somewhat offended by their lack of response, arms grabbed on to his right arm, and he could feel it being suffocated by large breasts.

"You're pretty talented fox man, I haven't seen anyone take someone down for just insulting their name," the woman beside him smiled. "You can call me Copperhead," she introduced herself and Naruto gave a nod of his head. Before either of them could speak more with each other, another door opened and Black Mask walked in.

He looked around before noticing the dead Electrocutioner, "I'm guessing none of you are going to clean that up?" he asked, almost as if he was raising his brow. All the mercenaries looked at him with blank expressions and he sighed before moving on. "I'm glad you all could make it, but it seems I should have been here earlier, to prevent this mess,"

Still no one said anything, not that he cared as he continued. "As you know each of you were handed a flyer concerning the prize if you killed The Batman. I am willing to go through with my end of the deal if one of you can bring him to me dead, and or if you bring him to me alive so I can make him suffer, you will get a bonus," Black Mask stated and most of them hummed at the thought of that.

"But you only have one night, and one night only. And remember, by doing this you are putting your life on the line. While I doubt the Bat will kill you, you will end up in custody similar to Killer Croc," He told them. "It will also be your responsibility to keep up with the Bat's whereabouts, each of you are competing against each other, so keep that in mind,"

The mercenaries glanced to each other, and if Black Mask didn't have his mask on, they would see him smirking at this very moment. "Good luck to all of you," he wished and began walking out before he stopped and turned back to them, "Oh! And Merry Christmas," he chuckled almost insanely before leaving.

"Hmm, sounds fair enough," Naruto muttered before he headed out the door. "See ya'll fellas on the flip-side. I have a Bat to catch," he waved before he left them, however Copperhead looked as if she wanted to follow him but restrained herself. She then looked towards dead body of Electrocutioner and gave a chuckle.

"Such an interesting fox,"

"La, la, la," Naruto sang as he kicked his feet up putting them on a desk.

He glanced to the pile of raw fish on a plate and pushed it to the side. He leaned back in the chair, and continued humming his song. Ignoring the fact there were two dead bodies in the room with the door busted wide wide open.

His attention was soon given to the sound of curses and yelling, and before he knew it a short man with greasy grey skin, and black hair sticking to his face wearing a top hat and one glass lens in a black tuxedo ran in, stopping at the door. Behind him was an attractive Hispanic woman wearing a tight fitting striped business dress. The man looked like he was about to explode as he gazed at the wreckage in front of him.

"Oh, you must be Cobblepot, hi, I'm Kitsune!" The masked individual waved and Cobblepot turned his glare on Kitsune. "Ooh, you don't look so well sir. Hey I think there is a hankerchief in one of your dead guards pockets," he suggested but the man simply glared. "No? okay then,"

"Who are you and wha-"

"Were you not listening? I told you I'm Kitsune, duh?" Naruto said sarcastically to the man. "Now, if your next question is what do I want? Then what I want is for you to let me deal when he gets here," he ordered. Cobblepot looked confused and Naruto elaborated. "The Bat is coming for you, which means he should be here in the next ten minutes or so, and I don't think your girl Tracey can hold him off considering the state she is in," Naruto shrugged.

"What do you mean? You killed her?!" Cobblepot snarled and Naruto aloud, shaking his head as he did so.

"Kill her? In a way. I killed the pussy, how about that? She won't be able to walk right for a few days," he told the man and the two gazed at him a bit in surprise. "Not much ass on her like this one with you, but she can sure blow," Naruto chuckled. "Oh, and I think she wanted me to tell you your boys brought in that Falcon kid,"

"How the hell did you even get in here?!" Cobblepot demanded, still glaring and Naruto was silent before he shrugged.

"Tracey," he answered simply. "I've been here for about fourty-five minutes now bud, and for forty of it I was fucking Tracy. Your boys here tried to pull some guns on me, and since it was a gun fight they wanted, I killed them, cool huh?"

"You are weird," Cobblepot muttered and Naruto gave a snort.

"Says the short hunched ugly man who uses an umbrella as a cane and calls himself a penguin," the blond responded earning a growl. "Oi, don't start none won't be none pal," Naruto continued. "Now, enough banter. The Batman is coming for you, as he wants information on Black Mask. I am here to help you…sort of,"

"I can…"

"Handle him? Yeah, no," Naruto cut him off. "You're men aren't enough, no matter how many you throw at him. While he is not a killer, he is quite brutal in his takedowns. If your men see him take down enough of them, they will surely lose moral and will surrender just so they don't feel pain. You don't pay them enough to go through that," Naruto explained.

Cobblepot growled before he gave a short sigh. "What do you want?" he wondered and Naruto hummed before pointing at his assistant, causing them both to blink. "You want Candy?"

"Yeah, bro she's fucking beautiful. You let me do my thing, and I'll make sure Bats doesn't maim you and send you to prison, deal?" Naruto smirked under his mask. Cobblepot glanced to Candy who seemed a bit unsure; after a few moments he gave her a nod, indicating for her to go to him.

Candy gave a fearful sigh and walked towards Kitsune, however he raised his hand, causing her to stop in her tracks. Naruto then looked towards Cobblepot, and spoke, "Alright, you go deal with Falcon boy, don't worry much about the Bat," Naruto shooed him off and Cobblepot gave a low growl before he walked off, closing the door behind him.

"My intention is not to rape you babe," Naruto spoke up as he removed his mask. Candy looked surprised as he continued, "Raping women isn't my style, unless they are into that shit," he shrugged before he turned to her, allowing her to see the top half of his face.

"T-then what do you want me for?" she wondered but her answer was a shrug.

"Well, I figured you could do without Cobblepot for a little bit, and give me a bit of information on Black Mask, that is if you can," Naruto told her and she bit her lip. Seeing this and feeling her nervousness he rolled his eyes, "No I won't kill you if I don't get an answer," he assured her.

"I don't know much about Black Mask, except for the fact he may have a connection with Roman Sionis, as he is a mask collector. Mr. Cobblepot has declared himself the rival of Black Mask and had begun his own investigation on the matter but other then that, that's all I know," she explained and he nodded his head.

The man turned his head slightly and hummed, "The Bat just arrived," he muttered to himself. "Well I better do my protection gig," he grumbled, standing up so he could head out. But before did, a hand was set on his chest and he glanced to Candy who was biting her lip, as if trying to make a decision.

"Mr. Cobblepot often orders Tracey and I to do…tasks for him. And…mmph!" she moaned as her lips were covered with his uncovered ones. Her body tensed before it relaxed as her tongue danced with his.

Naruto flipped them around so she was now sitting on the desk. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his skills hands unbuckled her large white belt and removed it opening revealing her black lacy sexy lingerie and garter belt. As he separated from her lips to speak, his hand was rubbing and pushing against her panty-clad mound, "Ditch the Penguin," he whispered in her ear as his hand moved her panties to the side, releasing her dripping sex. "Get with the Fox," he smirked and she gave a nod along with an accepting whimper, which turned into fulfilled moan when he slipped his cock inside of her.

When exactly did he get it out, she had no clue, nor did she care. At the moment all she cared about was how much he was filling her up and when was the last time she had such good dick. The desk groaned and creaked as Naruto fucked Candy into it; the woman couldn't stop moaning and biting her lip, and her fingers were scratching Naruto's back but they quickly healed. As the two rocked together, Naruto bit down on her neck, causing her body to tense before she suddenly climaxed.

But he did not stop, despite her pleading whimpers. If anything, he simply went in stronger, the sounds of her whimpering and skin slapping filling the room. Naruto then suddenly flipped her over and continued his pounding, one hand slapping her ass while the other hand two fingers slowly entering her ass, making her pussy tighten around him.

He gave a whistle of appreciation and picked up his pace along with how deep his strokes were. Candy gripped the sides of the desk as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Could feel his length starting to push past her cervix and enter her womb, and while it was awkward, it was an amazing feeling she had never felt before. It also didn't help that her ass was one of the most sensitive spots on her body.

Naruto didn't stop plowing her for a total of five minutes, and when he did stop it was only for a few moments as he pulled out and slowly entered her ass, making her groan and her body tense. "Relax," he said soothingly and she took a deep breath. Once her body was no longer tense, he continued on until he was completely inside. The blond man smirked as he watched Candy's pussy spill like a waterfall.

"As I thought," he muttered to himself before he he began moving. His pace was slow yet focused, and as the moments passed, the pace increased until he was literraly slammingh is pelvis against her ass cheeks, while she laid sprawled over the desk, almost unconscious. Naruto had a pleasured look on his face as he could feel himself reaching his end. This woman's ass was so tight, he simply would bust within the next minute or so.

Grunting as he continued to abuse her ass, he glanced down to he ringing cell phone in her dress and raised a brow. Focusing his eye he could see Tracey's name on the phone and pressed answer with his toe. "Yello?" Naruto answered and he could hear a gasp of surprise and confusion.

"Kitsune? What are you doing in Mr. Cobblepot's office?" she wondered and he gave a grunt while Candy moaned.

"Fucking his assistant," he answered without missing a beat or embarrassment. "Now what's up Tracey? Ya cutting into my desert time," he warned and she gulped, causing him to imagine her nodding her head frantically.

"Yeah, well, Batman just left. He locked me into a cage, now I'm trying to get out. I called but he wouldn't answer. Batman will probably reach him in the next five minutes or so," she explained and he nodded his head, biting his lip as he could feel his balls tighten and his dick widen a bit. Candy must have felt this too, as she gave a gasp from the feeling.

"Alrighty, got to go, bout to bust!" Naruto snapped as he ended the call by pressing the button with his toe.. he then pulled out of Candy, sat back in the chair aas he grabbed Candy, forcing her to her knees. Grabbing the back of her head he pushed it down to his cock which was a bout to blow. As soon as it was inside her mouth he gave a pleasurable groan as he released himself inside her, filling her mouth to the brim with his seed.

Some of it began to spill out but most of it was still caught. After he was done he released her head and allowed her to swallow it while he advised her to breathe through her nose, which helped her. After about thirty seconds she took a deep breath, once she finished it all. "Oh my god," she panted and Naruto smirked as he stood up and wiped his cock on her face, cleaning it. Once he was done he put it back to where it belonged and put his on his fox mask since he had lifted up his second mask when she was occupied.

"Maybe I'll see you around," he waved lazily as he walked out of the office. A smirk came upon his lips, his eyes glowing a bit as he walked down the hall.

"I'm late for my meeting with Mr. Bats."


	28. DC x Naruto Ch 6

**Chapter Six**

"Kill em you bloody blokes!"

Naruto hummed to himself quietly from the shadows as he watched Batman deal with Cobblepot's goons. The men didn't stand a chance against the man as he pummeled them with relative ease, and made sure they stayed down. When he was finished, Batman walked over to a cowering Cobblepot, picked the small mobster up and threw him at the wall, breaking glass.

"Ah!" The penguin yelped as he fell on the ground. "I-I've seen your act! I ain't got nothing!" Penguin stated but it didn't stop Batman from kicking the man across the floor, grabbing his head then slammed it against the floor.

"Black Mask! Put a bounty on my head! Where is he?!" Batman demanded with a growl. Penguin struggled against the Batman, stating he knew nothing but his attacker was not hearing him and slammed his head against the floor twice. He then flipped him over and punched him a good four times.

Naruto watched carelessly as the Batman dealt with Cobblepot. Batman then lifted Penguin up, choking him. "You're running out of time," Batman warned before punching him, earning a grunt then a cough of blood.

"Wait! Wait! Lacey towers! There was a murder, it was supposed to be his safehouse! But ol Black Mask, he got problems of his own I heard. Someone broke in there…" Penguin explained and Naruto decided enough was enough. From the shadows he ran and kicked Batman in the face, sending him outside, dropping Cobblepot. "You're late!" the mobster coughed.

"Yadda ya," Kitsune waved him off as he ran off to face Batman. He jumped out of the door and landed on the ground just as Batman stood up. "Why hello again Mr. Bat," Kitsune greeted and Batman responded with a glare.

"Kitsune, figured I would run into you again," Batman snorted and Kitsune simply shrugged.

"Ne ne, Bats want to play a game? I have a fun one, it's called…"

"I'm not playing games Kitsune," Batman snarled but he was surprised when he was kicked in the face again then hit in the gut before being backhanded, across the floor.

"I don't like to be interrupted," Kitsune said in a somewhat menacing voice. Batman stood back up and wiped his mouth and Naruto continued, "You want to find Black mask? Well you're going to have to beat me,"

"That's all I need to hear," Batman stated as he rushed at Kitsune. The two animal themed men met blow for blow, however it seemed Batman was more affected then anything. While his attacks were strong, they were slow against Kitsune who was able to not only deflect them and dodge them, but provide a counter as well.

Twice Naruto landed hard blows to the mans chest before landing an uppercut. Batman stumbled and delivered a kick but Naruto blocked it before throwing his own kick to Batman's head which was ducked under. But the two pushed off each other, then lunged once more.

Batman grabbed Kitsune's right first, but grunted when he was hit with the left about four times before receiving another uppercut. Rushing forward, Naruto threw his elbow at Batman's face but he moved his head and countered with a punch to his solar plexus then a headbutt. This had Naruto stumble a bit, and Batman used this to his advantage as he lunged at Naruto and landed a good six hits against his chest and face, ending with a kick to the chest, slamming him against the wall.

Batman lunged at Kitsune, to punch his head then grab his neck but before he could, Kitsune moved out of the way by side stepping then smashing his fist against the side of Batman's head. Grabbing the hero by the helmet horn, he brought back his head then repeatedly smashed his fist against Batman's face before kneeing him in the gut. Naruto then forced his head forward, and smashed his knee against the Bat's face.

Kitsune finished by slamming his face against the floor. He then stomped on Batman's back, grinning behind his mask as he did so. Batman grunted in pain as his back was being pummeled under Kitsune's foot. Naruto then stopped his stomping and cocked back his foot, kicking the downed Batman's side, sending him flying towards a wall which he slammed into before falling to the floor with a thud.

"Goal!" Naruto cheered. "I would like to thank my Tia, and my papa and my…UGH!" Kitsune grunted as he was tackled by Batman to the ground. Batman then continued his assault on Kitsune with an onslaught of punches to his masked face, and as he kept hitting the mask continued to crack. Batman then ended with one more punched grabbed Kitsune's head and slammed it against the floor.

"Where is Black Mask!?" Batman demanded with a roar, and his response was a cough from Kitsune.

"Two words," the masked blond said and Batman narrowed his eyes. "Rose…bud…ah," Kitsune gasped as if he passed out, causing Batman to blink in confusion.

"What?"

"HA! I'm just fucking with ya!" Kitsune said suddenly as he headbutt Batman then flipped them around so he was now choking the Bat. "You know, Bats, you really needed to lighten up some ya know? All that stress is not good for the heart," Kitsune advised casually as if he was not choking Batman to death.

Batman gripped onto Naruto's arms and squeezed but the blond merely wrinkled his nose not affected by the grip. He could feel the tension in Batman's body starting to loosen and before he knew it, the man was out.

Once he was sure the man was unconscious, Naruto stood up wiped off his hands and looked upward to see the penguin currently gazing down at him. "Ya kill em?" Penguin asked and Kitsune looked back down to Batman and shrugged.

"Nah, but he'll be awake soon. I want him alive, but I'm going to leave him here. I find out he's dead, you are the first person I'm coming after," he warned the Penguin who nodded his head. Naruto then nudged Batman with his foot before he decided to leave.

As he walked off, he felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out of his pocket, he saw it was an unknown number. "Yello, ya reached Kitsune," The fox stated rather cheerfully. It didn't bother him that an unknown number reached his phone, considering this was his business phone. His personal phone always remained at whatever base he had set up during a mission.

"Glad I was able to reach you, where are you at?" he heard, and he realized it was Shiva.

"Oh just hanging with some friends is all. What can I do for you Shiva? When people usually call this late, it's for a booty call. Ya need me to pump that fine ass of yours?" he asked smoothly and he heard her breath hitch a bit but before he could continue she spoke first.

"Tempting, but no. Something rather interesting about our employer has come up; I simply figured you would like to know about it," Shiva stated just as Naruto stopped in his tracks, raising a brow. He usually wasn't one to care about his employers as long as he was being paid, but if someone like Shiva decided information about their shared employer was interesting then it was something worth checking out.

Besides, he has been getting a strange feeling from the man who called himself Black Mask. Apparently he wasn't the only one if Shiva decided to do some digging herself. "You have my attention," he said in slightly serious tone. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Just give me your location and I will come pick you up," she told him. He simply nodded and did as told before hanging up.

About twenty minutes later Naruto had exited the building and before him was Shiva waiting with a helicopter behind her. As he approached her she assessed him and raised a brow, "You look like you took a beating,"

He didn't respond and entered the copter, and she followed. Once he was seated and the doors were closed he took off his cracked mask and ran a hand through his hair. After a few moments of peaceful silence, he glanced to her and she nodded her head.

"I personally thought this whole bounty was rather strange. Fifty million on one person? While I did my research on the Batman, I also did my research on Black Mask, wanting to know just why he would place such a large bounty on Batman's head," Shiva started and he nodded his head. "Found out his real name is Roman Sionis, he is a wealthy business man blah blah blah," she waved it off.

"However what I found interesting was that Roman Sionis was supposedly murdered two days ago," she stated, causing him to raise a brow. "Strange considering we just saw Sionis a few hours ago. I did some more research and found out that he was supposedly murdered at…"

"Lacey towers," Naruto finished and she raised a brow but nodded her head. "Cobblepot was talking about that, I thought nothing of it. But it seems rather interesting now," he muttered. She nodded her head in agreement.

Minutes later the two reached Lacey towers and entered the crime scene to see that it was a mess. A broken glass table, a covered body and a body hanging from the chandelier looking like an angel.

While Naruto stood still, his eyes taking everything in, Shiva walked over to the covered body to see that it was Black mask, or at least a man wearing a Black mask. "They say Cobblepot is responsible," Shiva spoke up as she looked around, trying to look for more clues.

"Maybe," Naruto said quietly as he stepped forward, examining things a bit closely. "But I don't think so. Why would Cobblepot talk about the murder if he did it? Wouldn't he keep it to himself?" he figured and Shiva hummed. "Besides, Cobblepot isn't the type to handle things himself unless his victims is completely restrained and can not retaliate,"

"How would you know this?" Shiva wondered, while she agreed with him, last time she checked this was his first time to Gotham.

"I met him," he answered casually. "Seen him at work; no this is the work of someone who has planned just about everything," Naruto stated as he looked up and narrowed his eyes at the hovering corpse, then back at the ground at the scorched ground. "These scorch marks looks like the work of a Molotov, which was not what killed her,"

"Why a Molotov? Couldn't it have been a match or a lighter?" she asked but he shook his head.

"No, there is no smell of gasoline anywhere in this room. If it was a match or lighter, there would have been at least a trail of flame due to the running of the carpet. But no, a Molotov usually tends to stick to one place and burns out rather quickly if not given any fuel," he told her. "My guess the Molotov was to dispose of any evidence,"

"Then what killed her?" Shiva wondered as she gazed at the hanging body. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he examined the entire body.

"She was shot," he answered. "The bullet pierced through her heart and her left lung yet managed to rip through her shoulder. Even though her body is suspended, the way it is being held suggests she has been shot. It is tense, and firm, not because of rigamortis. The muscles began to tighten hoping to stop blood flow, in result her body tightened, but the damage was fatal and she died perhaps twenty two seconds after the wound was inflicted," he explained rather expertly.

Shiva a bit amazed by Naruto's explanation watched as he took a few steps back and to the side, he then stopped on the stairs. He crouched down, pulled out his gun and aimed. "Here, she was shot here, around Penguin's height, but not exactly," he muttered as he began to move his arms to the left a little bit. "It however was this exact spot her shooter was located,"

He stood straight and looked around the area he was in, bending down he gazed at what looked like a black skid line. "A scuff from polished shoes. These don't happen when someone is walking regularly. This person was dragged up, probably up these stairs too," he hummed. Shiva remained silent as Kitsune continued to deduce this whole murder.

"As for that broken table, the person behind this was attacked from whoever came out of that window," he gestured and she looked to see the window was slightly open, yet open enough to let a body enter. "The window attacker tried sneaking up on the murderer but failed in the surprise. Tackled them onto the glass table, breaking it," Naruto said as he walked over to the covered body.

He uncovered it and examined it, ignoring the mask. His eyes traveled from the body to the location of the glass table then back. "The murderer shot this man before he was attacked by the window guy. One straight shot through the heart, and from the trajectory, I would have to guess the murderer was sitting down, most likely around Penguin's height," Naruto shrugged. "And I bet if I get this guys DNA, it isn't Roman Sionis but one of his henchmen,"

"Well if this is the case, who walked away free?" Shiva wondered and Naruto's eyes glanced around. She waited for a few moments for him to speak and then he finally did, headed towards the exit.

"Not Black Mask. I see no reason for him to stage his own death, yet hire assassins to take out Batman. The man we are working for isn't Black Mask. I don't know who he is, but his ass is mine when he decides to reveal himself," he grumbled.

"You're going to try and kill him?" Shiva asked a bit surprised as she walked after him.

"I don't like to be tricked. I may kill the batman, demand for my reward and end up with a bullet in my head. There are lots of outcomes I do not like. If this man was truly Roman Sionis, I would not care, but he is not, just someone pretending to be him to get what they desire," he shook his head. "That is something I do not support,"

"So what is the plan?" Shiva wondered. Naruto glanced to her as they walked out and entered the helicopter.

"I'm going to play along for now, continue having my fun with the Bat. Once I'm satisfied I'll kill this imposter," Naruto declared. "I need to grab some materials at my base," he stated as he glanced to his mask.

"I'll come with you," Shiva stated and he gave her a look. "As far as I'm concerned you and I are in this together right now. I too do not like to be tricked, as him tricking me, is tricking my master which is an insult. For now we are partners," she said firmly.

Naruto gazed at her for a few moments before looking out the window, "Whatever, here are the coordinates," he said giving her the location of his base. The pilot then started heading in that direction, and on the way Naruto decided to take a light nap while Shiva studied him.

Similar to the Batman, this man, Kitsune was a complete mystery. She had did a study on all of the assassins that this Black Mask imposter hired, and was even able to find "lost" information on Copperhead. But Kitsune was a complete mystery. The only thing she knew of him was his mercenary history.

Apparently his record dated as far as six years ago, and at the time, the man was supposedly apprenticed under Deathstroke, who was publicly known as Slade Wilson. His partner was also a fellow apprentice by the name of Ravager, but there was also no personal information on her.

She had even done research on Slade Wilson, hoping to find some connection to Kitsune but found absolutely nothing. She discovered Wilson had two children, Naruto and Rose Wilson. Doing research on them, she learned that neither of them were involved in the mercenary business. In fact it said that Naruto Wilson was a freelance photographer while Rose was a model.

At first she was simply curious as to who Kitsune was, but now she was hunting for any information on him that was not mercenary related. He intrigued not only her, but her master. She had relayed his words to her master about joining the league and it seemed to only make her master invest more interest in him.

She heard a knock on the window and looked to the pilot to see he was informing her they had reached their destination. It seemed Kitsune knew this as well as he woke up with a stretch and left the copter, and she followed. Looking around her, she realized they were on top of a building, a high building at that.

Her eyes caught sight of Kitsune walking towards the rooftop exit/entrance and followed after him. Before she left however she gave the pilot orders to stay put, then trailed after Kitsune. The two walked down a couple flight of stairs before he opened a door and walked into a hallway. Walking into the hallway herself, she concluded that they were in a hotel.

Following him down the hallway, she was a bit confused as to why he chose his base to be in a hotel room. She was kind of expecting an underground base, or an abandoned wearhouse, not a hotel room that could essentially be easy to accessed to. Kitsune stopped at a door, took out his room key pushed into the slot and opened the door.

He walked and she was about to follow, but before she could enter, the door was closed right in her face. She blinked, actually surprised by this. "I see no reason why you need to come in, wait outside, I'll be out soon," she heard from inside.

"Unbelievable," she muttered under her breath. She was actually hoping to get inside and perhaps find any personal information about him. But it seemed he was smarter than she gave him credit for initially. She sighed and stood against the wall across the door, waiting for him to come out.

She waited…

And waited…

And waited some more…

Shiva gave a groan and looked at her watch to see it's been forty-five minutes since he entered his room. With a growl she banged on the door, "Kitsune you asshole! Hurry the…" she suddenly paused when the door opened and before her was one of the sexiest men she's seen in her life. "…fuck…" she breathed out.

Before her was Kitsune, however he was currently shirtless with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Water slid down his muscled body, and she couldn't help but lick her lips a bit. "I'm almost done, you need to be quiet before..mmph!" he gasped slightly as she threw herself at him, pressing her lips against his and forcing her tongue inside his mouth.

He held her against him, and returned the kiss, while also closing the door behind her as he back peddeled into his room. His hands made their way to her ass and he squeezed making her moan during the kiss. Naruto made his way to his bed, and she laid on top of him. She removed her lips from his and dove to his neck and ear, biting and nibbling.

Naruto gave a groan of his own as she was hitting the right spots on his neck. Shiva leaned up and she quickly took off her jacket throwing it to the side. As she did that, Naruto was undoing the lace strings to her corset, freeing her generous bust which was still contained in her black laced bra.

Once all the lace strings were undone, she took off her corset as well followed by her bra. Now completely revealed to him, Naruto attacked, causing her to shiver in delight. Her dark nipples were either being tweaked by his fingers or pulled by his teeth, and to add to her pleasure she began grinding on him.

The blond left a trail of kisses till he reached her toned abdomen and flipped them around so now he was on top. "Take it off," Shiva ordered as she unbuttoned her pants. He merely smirked at her before claiming her lips while his hands worked her pants off, till they were at her ankles and she only had her black thong on.

"Lingerie on the job Shiva?" Naruto whispered in her ear before biting and pulling her earlobe, making her moan. "How naughty," he teased. As he continued attacking her neck, she reached behind him and tore off his towel. Sliding her panties to the side she grabbed on to him and was about to have him enter her but she was suddenly flipped again, this time facing the end of the bed, however in her face was his great cock.

She opened her mouth in a moan as she felt his tongue enter her folds; her opening her mouth was an opening for Naruto as he shoved his dick down her throat and began pumping. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as did tears leave her eyes due to how much she was being forced to swallow. Her body was also shivering as he continued to attack her core with his tongue and even teased her ass by pushing in a finger then two.

' _I'm about to cum!_ ' Shiva thought frantically as she could feel him sucking on her clit. Her body started to feel hot, yet good at the same time. Then suddenly she burst…literally.

Naruto grunted in surprise when his face was suddenly sprayed by some kind of fluid, it wasn't piss though. He removed his cock from her mouth and rolled off of her just in time to see her body shivering and convulsing while she sprayed into the air and wetting the bed.

"Who would've thought?" he muttered to himself as he wiped his face with his hand.

After a few moments he realized Shiva had finally rode out her orgasm and was somewhat conscious. Her breathing was shallow and her body twitched every now and then. Figuring it was okay for him to reach the finale, he moved towards the bed to finish but his business phone rang. He glanced to it, then back at Shiva before sighing and walking towards the phone. Picking it up he answered.

"Yello? You've reached Kitsune,"

"Fox, I need you at Merchants bank, you are the only one I was able to reach, and I need you as backup," he heard "Black Mask" say. "The others seem to be looking for the Bat; I'll be at the Bank in ten minutes, get here fast,"

"Roger roger," Naruto responded before hanging up. "Fucking clown," he added with a growl. He set his phone back down and walked over to the closet, deciding to suit up. As he did so, Shiva had finally regained her bearings and was slipping on her pants.

"We're not going to finish?" She asked, sounding somewhat disappointed. Naruto exited the closet with his lower face mask back on along with the rest of his outfit.

"We will, but later. Imposter wants me at Merchants Bank to provide back up," Naruto stated as he holsted his guns. Shiva nodded her head as she laced back up her corset after putting her bra back on.

"I'm coming with you, but since he is expecting you, I will stick to the shadows," she stated and he shrugged his shoulders while securing his boots and shuriken. "When this is over Fox, I expect to be riding you," she declared.

Naruto glanced towards her, looking her up and down, then turned his head away. "If that's what you want," he shrugged. She nodded her head, a sultry smile on her lips. Shiva watched him do one last secure check before they left the room and headed to the copter.

About fifteen minutes later, the helicopter hovered over Merchants bank, Naruto secured his fox mask before he gave a thumbs up to Shiva. He then fell out of the copter headed towards the bank. Shiva watched him, impressed by his skill of landing. Once he was out of sight, Shiva gave the pilot orders to land somewhere out of sight yet close to the bank.

Naruto dusted himself off as he left the elevator, three unconscious cops behind him. "Glad you could make it Fox," he was greeted by "Black Mask". Naruto gave a salute before he looked around to see the "mobsters" goons were trying to get into the vault.

Before Naruto could say anything, everyone's attention went to the ceiling as it fell through, landing on the ground. All eyes were on the cause for this, which just so happened to be Batman. Guns were immediately pointed at him, which he was aware of, however he glared at Kitsune who was the first to greet the Bat.

" ! How was your nap? You feeling well rested?" He asked in a cheerful almost silly tone. This seemed to irritate the Batman but he only gave the mercenary a look, saying they will settle what they had later. For now, his attention was on "Black Mask".

"Black Mask" snapped his fingers and of his goons who was holding a smiling teller, pulled out a gun, holding it to her head. Naruto glanced at the teller with narrowed eyes, wondering why the hell she seemed so damn high.

"So you think you can just waltz into my bank huh?" "Black Mask" sneered at the Bat who simply glared at him. "You think just because you are the Batman you can do whatever you want?!"

"It's over Roman, I'm here for the Joker," Batman stated and Naruto raised a brow, glancing towards Batman. He then glanced to "Black Mask" who paused a little bit, as if trying to come up with a response.

"The Joker?" he repeated as he took a few steps around and humming. "Never heard of em," he shrugged. "How bout you doll? Know the Joker?" "Black Mask" asked the teller, pushing the barrel of his gun to her cheek. The teller then began to giggle and laugh a bit, a wide maniac grin on her face.

"The who?" she laughed, just as two more goons came shuffling along with a person in a similar white suit to "Black Mask" however they had a bag over their head. Naruto glanced between the teller, the Batman, "Black Mask" and the bagged hostage.

"And you sir?" "Black Mask" greeted as he pulled off the bag to reveal a beaten up Roman Sionis with duct tape on his mouth. "Name, Joker ring a bell?" he asked with a bit of pep in his step. He then ripped off the duct tape and Roman snarled at him.

"You son of a bitch!" Roman snapped as the teller laughed in the background. "You think you can steal from me? And get away with it?!" Roman demanded as "Black Mask" turned around and cocked his gun. "You're a dead man! DEAD!"

"Black Mask" spun around and then began beating Roman with his pistol, quite violently making Kitsune cringe a bit, but more out of comic relief. "CAN'T YOU PLAY ALONG?!" "Black Mask" screamed before he kicked Roman in the face. "Black Mask" continued to kick Roman as the woman's laughter turned into cackles and Batman took a step forward.

Naruto simply watched in interest. When "Black Mask" was finished, his goons dragged an unconscious Roman into the truck; as they did that, "Black Mask" began taking off the helmet before tossing it and turning around, revealing his true identity making Naruto narrow his eyes.

Before them was man who looked like a deranged insane clown. His entire face was covered in white makeup, his lips were smeared in red, and his hair was green. But he also had a huge grin on his face which made him look even more creepy.

"It's been you this whole time," Batman stated. "You were the one who hired the assassins, and running Sionis operation," the bat themed man declared and the man, who he and Naruto figured was the Joker, laughed.

"Well! technically it's my operation now! Isn't that right boys?" Joker smirked as the goons changed their masks to clown masks. Joker then turned to Kitsune who hadn't moved from his spot, and hadn't said a word. "This doesn't change anything between us does it Foxy?" Joker pouted.

Naruto gazed at him before shrugging, "As long as I still get to kill the Bat," he lied smoothly. The woman laughed even harder and Batman took a step forward, but Joker grabbed the woman, holding her close.

"You got me, now let her go!" Batman growled but Joker simply chuckled as he shook his head.

"Oh life would be so simple if it was you that I only wanted. No no, you're just a teeny bit of a distraction, so I can prepare for what I got up my sleeve!" Joker grinned as he pointed the gun at Batman. "In fact, Foxy my man, can you do the honors?" he asked.

Naruto whipped out Luce and fired five bullets at Batman bringing him to his knees. Joker chuckled as he tossed the teller over the bat while he hopped on the truck. "There's a laugh on me! Foxy, you coming?" Joker grinned. Naruto sat on the edge of the truck as Joker regarded Batman with, "Hear that? It sounds like eight tiny reindeer!" he laughed as the truck drove off.

He then clicked a button and the entire room began to explode.

"Ah, I love bright lights," Joker laughed as he watched the vault explode. He then glanced to Kitsune and raised a brow at the man, "You've been awefully quiet Foxy, penny for your thoughts? Or perhaps fifty million?" Joker smirked.

"There a reason you hired me Joker? Obviously this has more to do with your own insanity than Batman," Kitsune pointed out and Joker hummed. "And I don't like to be tricked," Naruto growled as he punched Joker in the face, then held him down on the floor, Luce pressed against his temple.

"Oh Foxy! I thought you had no problem with me no being Romy over there!" Joker pouted but this only earned a pistol whip, making him spit out blood. "If you're going to kill me, you're going to have to hit harder than that!" Joker laughed.

"Why hit you when I can just put a bullet in your head?" Naruto said in a somewhat serious tone and this caused Joker to regard him a bit seriously. "I'm no Batman, I will have no trouble killing you, lets get that straight,"

Joker gazed at him, and hummed as he was in thought. "This is exactly why I called you and not Deathstroke," Joker smirked. "You are much more fun! You don't care about money! You only care about a challenge! Which is why you didn't kill the Bat!"

Naruto remained silent as he studied the Joker. "Honestly, I believe you and myself of course, are the only ones able to kill the Batman! The others can try, but they don't have what it takes!" Joker stated. "Stick by me and I promise your fun will continue! And if you want to kill me afterwards, then by all means!"

The blonde thought about it and within a few moments he punched Joker again before releasing him. "I _really_ don't like being tricked," he muttered. Joker nursed his jaw as he stood up and gave a light grunt.

"Point taken," the clown grumbled. Naruto felt his phone vibrate and he picked it up and answered. Joker watched him speak for a few moments before the man hung up and turned to the clown.

"That was Shiva, she's about to engage with the Bat," he informed and Joker simply chuckled. "So what happens now?" He wondered before glancing to the uncononsious Roman. "And why is he still alive?"

"Oh well I need him still, but if things go as planned, I won't need him for long," Joker stated with a smirk. "Also don't worry about what happens next, just go with the flow. The other assassins will most likely take a shot at Batman,"

"Yeah, and I'll be monitoring them. I will take care of the other assassins, and I will take care of Batman while you do whatever it is you are trying to do," he waved the Joker off who gave a nod. "Where are we headed?"

"Romy's steel mill," Joker stated, as he kicked Roman again, earning a groan. "I believe Copperhead is already there, would you like to care of her there?" the man wondered and Naruto shook his head as he stood in the corner and simply closed his eyes, however was on high alert.

It was minutes later when they arrived at Sionis Steel mill, Jokers goons grabbed Roman and carried him inside the mill while Naruto followed the Clown. As they walked in, Naruto looked around to see more men working.

He could only see barrels being moved in and out, it wasn't enough to give him an idea to what was going on. Turning his attention back to Joker, they entered a second part of the building and made their way to Roman's torture chamber.

"Put him in there, begin torturing him until he spills out any more information on his operations, once you are sure that's everything, kill him." Joker ordered his men who gave a nod. He then began walking out but glanced to Kitsune who was looking out the window, watching over everything.

"There will be a meeting in two hours at Gotham's Royal Hotel, the other remaining assassins will be there, and I expect you to be there as well," Joker informed and Naruto simply gave a nod. "Good luck with Bats Foxy," Joker waved with a chuckle as he left, some of his men following.

"And I thought I was insane," Naruto muttered to himself as he crossed his arms with a sigh. He then glanced up before focusing forward again, "You don't have to hide anymore, I know your in here,"

"I thought you did," he heard a sultry voice say, and within a moment Copperhead was standing by him, sitting on the desk facing him. "So, how do you feel about this whole Joker thing?" she wondered curiously and Naruto gave a light grunt.

"I don't like it. Normally I would just be ticked and move on, but Joker is not normal. He is too insane for me to trust," he muttered and she hummed in agreement. "His plans are bigger than Batman, bigger than just causing havoc. I honestly think this bastard is going to throw this entire city into anarchy,"

"Does that bother you? If it does, I don't see why it should. You are a mercenary are you not?" Copperhead asked with a raised brow. "Besides, from what I've seen of this city, it's already bordering on anarchy,"

"Agreed," Naruto nodded. "I don't know. I guess what bothers me is that…this is something I myself wanted to do," he muttered and Copperhead looked surprised. "Money does not interest me, I like a good challenge. The whole reason I took this job was for the challenge,"

Copperhead said nothing as she thought about it. "Money is power yes, but I have enough of it and it makes my life boring. I live for the thrill, the fight. I guess in a way, you could say I'm jealous of Joker," Naruto shrugged. "No one has heard of him before tonight, and now here he is about to plunge an entire city into chaos,"

"Then why don't you try and do it yourself?" Copperhead suggested and he glanced towards her. "I've watched you most of the night, and I can obviously see you are skilled. No prison can probably hold you, and if you have as much money as you claim, then you can even bribe a saint," she told him.

"Instead of being jealous of Joker, take a page out of his book and do the same," she suggested and Naruto gazed at her. She then gave him a smile before turning around and nodding to the window and he followed her gaze. "This Steel mill is just a ruse, it actually is a drug manufacturing facility. Sionis receives shipments of materials and chimicals to be constructed into drugs and then he sells them onto the streets," she explained and he hummed.

"Joker however has been using the mill to manufacture explosive chemicals. He's then sending out shipments of chemicals and drugs to add to Gotham's descent into anarchy," she explained and he gave a chuckle.

"He really is insane," he muttered before his ears twitched. "Batman's here, I'll let you take care of him," Naruto allowed and she looked surprised. As he began walking off, she stopped him.

"Do I at least get a good luck kiss?" she smirked. Naruto stared at her with a blank expression which she couldn't see due to his mask. Figuring she had broken him, she began walking off, but to her surprise, lips suddenly met with hers along with her ass being grabbed. The kiss was deep and passionate, filled with lust. Their tongues swirled together, and as Naruto departed he pulled on her bottom lip.

As she was in a daze, she didn't see him secure his mask once again before walking off, "If you survive, there is more where that came from," he told her and she grinned then licked her lips.

"I can hardly wait,"


	29. DC x Naruto Ch 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Damn, even on drugs dude still kicks ass,"

This comment came from Naruto who sat on top of the building watching Copperhead attempt to take care of Batman for good. And so far, it was pretty even with her having a slightly bigger advantage. The blond had to say he was impressed with both fighters, Copperhead for her ingenuity when it came with the poison, which not only weakened the muscles and was shutting down his system, but the hallucinations as well.

He was also impressed with Batman, because like he stated…dude was still kicking ass…well at least it seemed like it. He was handing out lethal punches and kicks to the air, and would occasionally land one on Copperhead simply because she got too close. He figured the Bat themed man was fighting clones of Copperhead due to the hallucination.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw Copperhead start losing her cool and decide to go in for the kill, Batman stopped momentarily before he slowly turned around, maneuvering around her strike, by grabbing her arm, breaking it, then elbowing her in her solar plexus, and kicking her off her feet, then kicking her ribs with a quite a bit of force.

"That ends that," The blond grumbled as he took note of the air drop pod that landed in the center. Batman then took what was inside, assuming it was an antidote before he started to tie Copperhead. He watched as Batman threw her inside the truck and was about to close the door but stopped. He raised a brow, watching and listening closely to hear that Copperhead gave up the fact there was going to be a meeting.

Naruto wasn't upset in the least bit as he knew she was just doing what she could to get free, though he wondered how foolish she was. She did know that he was going to most likely set her free right? Maybe she didn't after all, when you live a life they live, you can't trust anybody…even if you do want to fuck them till they die from orgasm.

Batman soon left the scene, ignoring the fact Copperhead was screaming inside the truck. Once the coast was clear, Naruto appeared in front of it and unlocked it, opening the door, which surprised her. "Hola Mamacita, anyone order chimichangas?" Naruto asked in his best Mexican accent.

"Y-you came back?"

"I never left doll," Naruto smirked as he entered the truck, pulled out a combat knife then cut off the rope before tossing it to the side. The woman sat up gazing at him with curious surprised eyes and expression.

"Why? You could have left me here and went after Batman! Or even warned the Joker! Why did you…" she was shut up when Naruto flipped off his mask and kissed her passionately, causing her toes to curl and nipples to harden. She gave a light moan as he sucked on her tongue then lip before he pulled away giving a smirk.

"I told you, if you survived there would be more waiting for you, never said anything if you won," Naruto smirked. "Plus, it's good to have connections, in the criminal and goody two shoes world," shrugged. "Plus your sexy as fuck, and I liked your idea of taking a page of Jokers book. So I think keeping in contact with you would be beneficial,"

Copperhead gazed at him before she kissed him once more, roughly and lustfully. Naruto didn't refuse her and returned the kiss, neither caring they were on the verge of having sex in the back of a truck. "Carmen," she whispered as she pulled away from him to suck on his neck, he raised an eye brow but said nothing in return as she gave him a hickey which quickly healed. Pulling away, she stared into his red eyes with her reptilian ones. "My name is Carmen,"

"Naruto," the blond responded, deciding to extend his own hand of trust since she was telling him her actual name. "You know, I find your snake tongue rather sexy than freaky," he chuckled making her smile and lick her lips a bit. "But as much as I would love to fuck you right here and now, I can't. Joker is most likely expecting me at the meeting, so I need to get going,"

Carmen nodded her head in understanding as they got out of the truck, closing the doors and locking them back. With a quick stretch, her arm was back to normal which Naruto found impressive. "How will I keep in contact with you?"

"You let me worry about that Hebi-chan," Naruto smirked as he pecked her lips before pulling down his mask. "For now, clean yourself up and relax for a bit, if things go south, I'll let you know," Naruto told her before he squeezed her boob, "Giggidy!" he laughed before he saluted and ran off, leaving an amused Copperhead.

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach the meeting spot which was a fancy hotel, and he figured it wouldn't take Batman to figure it out and head there himself. Lucky for him, he got there before Batman did, and once he cleared it with the guards, he headed upstairs to the room where the meeting was taking place.

Naruto pushed through the doors to see the remaining assassins in the room, including Joker who was wearing the Black Mask helmet. Finding a seat, the blond sat down and simply waited quietly to start, none of the others greeting him, which was fine with; he didn't want to talk with them anyway…jerks.

"Friends," Joker spoke up in his deep voice impression of Sionis. He stood up from his chair and began to pace around slowly, eyes on him. "Assassins, welcome to our first quarterly performance," he opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "As you can see here, Batman deaths are currently a really low projection," he stated, pointing to the screens with the red arrows pointing down. He then broke out into a small chuckle which he tried to keep inside. "We are really going to have to turn this around,"

He then took of the helmet and tossed it away and hopped on the table. "By _we_ I mean _you_!" Joker laughed, revealing himself to the other assassins. Grabbing a knife he cut a piece of the fruit cake and ate, moaning at the taste. "This fruit cake is fantastic!" he then stabbed the table and gave a mad grin, "Anyone want a piece?" when no answered, Joker dusted his hands and turned around, "Alright, meeting's adjourned! Get out there and kill the Bat!"

Naruto watched as the assassin named firefly activated his jets and flew out a broken window, yet he and Bane didn't move. Joker turned to Bane and raised a brow, "Move it along big boy!"

"No, he's coming for you now," Bane stated as he stood up, "And when he gets here, I'm going to kill him," he declared, walking towards the clown he was towering over. "So you wait," Bane ordered, pushing him into a chair making the man laugh.

"Well then, this should be interesting, and what about you Foxy?" Joker asked as he turned to Naruto with that grin of his. "Feel like taking a swipe at the Bat?"

"Nope, I'm give these guys a shot," Naruto shrugged as he grabbed a magazine and began reading it. "Say what? Chris Brown has a kid?!"

Joker could only spin in his chair and give an insane laugh.

For a good half hour, Naruto sat there reading a couple of magazines and playing on his phone, hearing the Joker interact with the Batman through the intercom. Sometimes he would sneak in some looks at the man, observing him closely, wanting to learn about his style and what made him who he was.

Sure he thought of himself as a little coocoo, but this guy…he took the cake. And for some strange reason, Naruto admired that. Didn't mean he still wouldn't try and kill the bastard for tricking him, but he admired the Joker's style.

He noticed Bane stand up and walk through the doors, to the elevator that Batman had entered. There was a few moments of silence before Batman came crashing through the double doors, landing on the floor, right before Joker who gave him a grin.

"So glad you could drop in," Joker welcomed. "And just in time!" the man chuckled as he bounced a ball as Bane kicked Batman over, reminding Joker how Batman was his kill. "Ah ah ah, you gave your word!" Joker reminded as he his hand tapped softly on the dynamite trigger that was named Royal…and they were currently in the Royal hotel so…

Bane growled before he punched Batman and walked off, "You have one minute," he stated. Causing Joker to give a chortle as he turned to Naruto who gazed at Batman with an amused look in his eyes.

"Do they even have manners from where he comes from?" The Clown joked before he focused on Batman, "You see!" Joker stepped on Batman as he tried to get back up, walking to the window, "It's a tradition in my house to open one present each on Christmas eve. "How about…hmm, this one?" Joker laughed as he pressed down on one of the buttons causing the building right across from the to explode.

"Whoa," Naruto muttered, actually surprised by what just happened. Joker laughed maniacally while Batman gazed at the explosion in anger and sadness. "Um, hey Clown, how many lives did you just take?"

Joker hummed just as Batman stood up and grabbed him by his collar, lifting him up. "Yes! Inquiring minds want to know!" Batman snarled.

"Um, none! I think…" he shrugged. "That was just a little stocking stuffer, A construction site blocking my view!" Joker informed causing Batman to begin seeing red. Out of anger he slammed the man's head on the table before pushing him across the table. Picking up one of the buttons, he grinned, "But this one isn't,"

Batman snatched it from him and ripped out the lever and bashed Jokers face with the box right before he himself was hit away by Bane. Bane stepped over Joker and slammed Batman's head into the ground, "I've long waited for this moment; with your death I will find peace!" He then punched Batman's head again then picked him up and threw him out the window before following after him.

"Well, that was interesting," Naruto muttered as he went back to his game while Joker stood back up, dusting himself off with a chuckle. Sucking his teeth he looked up to see Joker walk off to watch Bane and Batman. He however didn't feel like watching Batman get his ass handed to him to only find a way to beat Bane.

As soon as Joker left, Naruto felt his phone ring and picked it up, "Yello?"

" _Fox, it's Shiva_ ,"

"Oh, hey girl, what's up?"

" _Where are you right now?_ "

"Me? Oh I'm just chilling with ol clown face. He went to go watch the fight between and the lucho libra,"

" _It's Lucha Libre_ ,"

"That too, so what do you want?" Naruto wondered as he found another magazine to begin reading.

" _I wanted to know if you were still alive, and what's your plan. Do you plan to kill Batman?_ "

"Honestly? I have no damn clue really," he shrugged. "At first I wouldn't have mind putting a few bullets in his head you know? But then here comes Joker fucking with people's minds. So I just decided, what the hell, lets see where this adventure takes me. If I happen to kill Batman then whatever, but I might just be killing Joker…if I can that is," Naruto explained.

" _I see, well we have business to take care of whenever you are done, it's important_ ,"

"You really want me to fuck you huh?"

" _What? No fool! I'm not talking about that!_ " he could imagine her scowling with a blush on her face now. " _This is something different, when this is all over meet me at the Kane Port_ ," she ordered before hanging up. Naruto rolled his eyes as he put his phone away.

Just as he did so, he narrowed his eyes as he heard the sound of a missile being released. "Shit," he grumbled as he figured it was going to come in the room and blow him up. Without even hesitating, Naruto was gone in a blur, the explosion knocking him off course to another building. He gave a grunt as he fell from the high building and noticed that Batman and Joker were falling as well several yards away from him.

Turning his attention forward, he braced himself for impact as he crashed through an abandoned building. With a light groan he stood up and noticed his arm was broken, but with a bit of pressure and force, he fixed it, allowing his healing factor to take care of the rest. The man rolled his neck and shoulders and checked to see if he had his weapons. Once he was sure everything was set he left the building and noticed that the authorities were closing in on one building and figured that's where Batman and Joker were.

He quickly hurried over there, entering the building and staying in the shadows just as Batman was about to put Joker under arrest. Several members of swat busted open in the building with their assault rifles at the ready, ordering Batman and Joker to not move. Naruto saw Batman press a button on his wrist, and a few moments later, the Batman's transportation arrived.

"Take him down now!" the leader of the group ordered as he aimed his gun at the elevating Batman. But before any of them could fire a single bullet, there were cut down with ease, never realizing their killer was a man in a white fox mask.

"Ooh Foxy! You came to rescue me!" Naruto gazed at him and gave a snort with a shrug and was about to free the Joker only to direct his attention to the horde of cops that burst in with their guns armed and ready. "Oh my, what a predicament we are in eh?"

Naruto said nothing as he counted the number of enemies, and counted a good twenty or so. He debated whether or not he should kill them, and then escape; it wouldn't be hard for him to do at all. However, he risked the chance of bullets flying and killing Joker, which was something he could not have as Joker was his kill. With a scowl he slid his sword back into it's hilt and raised his hands.

"I give,"

Naruto hummed a tune as he patiently waited in his own cell room. He was stripped of his equipment and outfit, being forced to wear an orange jumpsuit made for inmates, considering he was now at Blackgate prison. He was sort of ticked that they took his mask, and his sword, oh and his guns. Looked like he would have to break a few skulls to get what belonged to him.

He just needed to find a way out…

His attention was given to his door which opened, a pretty blond woman who looked to be no older than him, maybe a few years walked in. He couldn't exactly study her figure, but she stood at 5'5, wearing a white lab coat, a brown blouse, black skirt, her hair put into a bun and she wore glasses.

"Welcome to Blackgate, we're going to do a quick psychiatric evaluation," the woman said in an even tone though she sounded somewhat bored. She walked over to him and sat in the chair beside him and gave a small smile, "Bad day huh?"

"Meh, it's been okay I guess," he shrugged, which somewhat surprised her. "I've had quite a bit of fun that I've had in some time," he told her. "So what's this evaluation supposed to be for again?" Naruto wondered as he glanced to her.

"Well this basically to see if you are…"

"Wait don't tell me!" Naruto stopped her before he hummed, "It's to see if I'm nuts right?" he asked and she gave a slight nod. "Well I am…in the eyes of people who think I am," he shrugged causing her to frown in thought. "You see babe, everything is all in the matter of perspective, perception breeds opinion, opinion births judgment, and judgment well, makes people think they have the right to choose what people do with their lives,"

"And why do you think this?" The woman asked. Naruto chuckled in response as he looked over her before he spoke.

"Well because that's how humans operate, that's how the "system" operates. People have this whole thing on good and bad, justice and evil; it all has to deal with morals really. Me personally? I care nothing for such bindings, I just do what I want because I can. I live in the land of the "free" right?"

She nodded in response, "Then by definition, I should be able to do whatever the hell I want because I'm free. Free is not having restrictions, free is not having limits, rules, punishments. I honestly kind of hate this corrupt government, despite it being the most pleasing one out in this pathetic world," Naruto informed.

"So you believe you are in here because of the morals of someone else?" she asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"That I do. Who is Bob to judge me because I killed a few cops? Ever think that maybe those cops may be corrupt and look like the good guys only to launder money, and do the "bad" things? Now am I saying that some things can't go way too far? Of course not, it goes against nature honestly," he shrugged.

"But I'm a person who believes certain people just need to die, and there are enough people in the world that killing several hundred random people won't matter. Now for example, Hitler? Yeah, that fucker needed to die. He wasn't killing random people, he was killing a certain type of people, genocide. What did they do to him? Nothing, they should have kicked his ass," Naruto shrugged.

"But me? I'm just trying to have fun. I don't see myself as a bad guy, I save puppies, play games with kids…but then again I don't see myself as a good guy, as I would be willing to kill some people to get what I want, or just to have fun," Naruto smiled lightly. "You get what I'm saying?"

"I-I do," she nodded, a somewhat enlightened look on her face. "People make judgments of others because they feel they are better or jealous. Then feel the need to justify their opinions," She explained and he nodded in agreement.

"Tell me, have you ever met someone who just makes you feel…great?" He asked in a thoughtful tone. "That whatever past you had that makes you who you are doesn't even matter anymore because of the feeling they give you? The purpose?"

"No, I haven't," she muttered, in thought. "Have you?"

"Not yet," Naruto shook his head. "But I'm sure I'm fated to meet that person, or people," Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"You believe in fate?"

"Yes and no," Naruto stated. "I believe people have destinies, they were created for some purpose. Some to change the world in a big way, others to be a manager at burger king; but I believe that destiny is not set in stone. It can change, you just have to be willing to change it," Naruto shrugged. "I don't know what my destiny is, nor do I want to know really. But I do know that I can alter it, change it by a simple decision that might seem really insignificant," he went on.

"Lately people think fate is the rules of human nature, once again that comes from perspective," he smirked. "People think stuff is meant to be, because you went to school to become a psychiatrist it was meant to be…no, it wasn't meant to be," Naruto stated and she looked confused. "I'm sure in your life, there were other subjects that had your interest, but you chose the one you liked the most, versus the one that could have paid more money…that's not meant to be, that was a choice you made yourself," Naruto grinned.

"Y-your right," The woman gasped lightly. "So do you think it's meant to be to meet someone special?" she wondered writing down notes as Naruto thought about his answer.

"No, that is choice and something you just can't control. Confusing it is, but I can be understood. You can't control who you essentially run into, but you can control how you handle it. Like for example, I chose to come to Blackgate prison, I chose to sit here and wait to see what happens. I didn't choose for a pretty woman like yourself to come in her to evaluate my mind," he explained causing her to blush at the compliment, pushing her glasses up her face.

"Y-you think I'm pretty?" she wondered and he gave a charming smile which made her heart beat increase and her face to flush even more.

"Of course I do; and you see, I can control how I handle you, and depending on my actions and your reactions, it could either become someone special to me, or just another faceless nameless person that holds no relativity to me in any way, shape or form," he continued.

"T-this special person, can you tell me how you think they would make you feel?" she asked, trying to get back on track, but it was quite hard considering she started to observe him more closely, admiring his handsomeness. Naruto hummed as he thought about his answer.

"Well, I figure it would be like feeling like someone who understands me, who I can relate too. Someone who can me feel like I'm falling, free falling with no worries, no fear. You know what I mean?" Naruto wondered looking towards her and she gave a giggle, nodding her head.

"Yes, I do," she agreed with a smile causing him to smile then frown and look away slightly.

"It's ashame I haven't met this person yet. I thought I did, but I was wrong; fear and worry is what stems whenever I remember that person. And since I feel that, I figured I haven't found that special person yet, not even a clue to who their name is," he muttered with a sigh.

"My name is Harleen," she informed causing him too look at her with a raised brow. "Harleen Quinzel," The woman told him and he gave a smile towards her, an authentic one that just happened to be charming.

"That's a pretty name, do your friends call you Harley?" he wondered and she gained a sad look on her face, looking away from him a bit.

"I…I don't have a lot of friends," she said quietly. Naruto frowned before he spoke up with a grin.

"Well Harley, I'm Naruto, would you like to be my new friend?" he offered, which surprised her. He then gave a sheepish chuckle, "I would offer you my hand doll, but…" he then gestured to the latches on his wrist which kept him down.

"Oh," Harley realized before she hummed and gave Naruto a smile. "I can get you out of here, well into a more comfortable cell," she offered. And he raised a brow.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, the reason the prison gives evaluations is to see if the suspect is mentally ill or not, if they are, then they can't face the death penalty, but you would basically be imprisoned here for the rest of your life," she told him. And he hummed, "I can deem you insane, that way you don't have to die, and we can stay friends!" she said hopefully.

"If you're willing to do that for me Harley, then I wouldn't mind at all," he shook his head. Harley smiled at him with a nod before writing down some notes, "You know Har, I don't know many people here in gotham, and since I'm probably going to stay here for awhile, you wouldn't mind visiting me every once in a while would you?" he asked.

"Of course not, I would very much like to come see you as much as I can," Harleen stated giving him a sincere smile which he returned which only made her blush more. "Well um, I better go hand in my report so they can get you out of here, I will see you soon," she told him and he nodded as she stood up.

"Okay, later Harley," Naruto told her, he would have waved but he couldn't due to his restraints. Once she was gone the blond released a soft sigh, "Cute girl, just needs to open a bit. And I need to find a way to get out of here," he grumbled as he tried to think of a strategy, but it was all for naught.

He didn't know how much time passed once Harleen left, but he was somewhat surprised to see she had come back entering his room and closing the door behind her. "Harley? What are you doing back here?" he wondered as she walked over to him and gave him a smile, pulling out a key.

"I wanted to get you out," she told him just as his restraints were unlocked allowing him to freely move his arms. He leaned up and turned around on the bed table thing to look at her as he rubbed his wrists. "I just got finished evaluating the Joker and…well," she sighed before speaking, seeing he was paying rapt attention to her. "I released him too, both of you make perfect sense to me and I didn't want him getting hurt either. He somehow broke out of his restraints though, and I heard him muttering about the prison, he might try to…"

"Take it over," Naruto muttered. "That sounds like him, well Har, I want you to stay in here okay? If Joker is really going to take it over, that means the inmates in here will roam around freely and anyone who works here is as good as dead, if you stay in here, they can't get to you,"

"What about you?" she wondered. He gave a small smile in return while also giving a shrug.

"I'll be fine, the only reason I'm in here was so I can keep tabs on Joker," Naruto shrugged. "Now, I just need to find my gear and track that lunatic down," he muttered as he stood up and rolled his neck and shoulders. As he began to walk off he noticed a somewhat sad frown on Harley's face. "What's wrong doll?"

"Well, you plan on leaving don't you? This means I won't get to see you again," she muttered. Naruto frowned as he realized that she was sad that she might lose her new friend, which made him feel a bit bad. Without even thinking or hesitating, Naruto captured her lips, shocking her.

She didn't know what to do at first but the kiss was beyond pleasurable which made her body go slack. It also didn't help that Naruto pulled her closer in, his hands moving down her back to her butt, giving it a good squeeze while he pressed his hardening cock against her own moistening sex. Pulling away, he smiled at her as she looked dizzy, "We'll see each other again Har, probably sooner than you think, and if not, keep strong," he then pecked her lips once again before he set her gently on the chair before giving a wink and leaving the room, locking the door from the inside and closing it.

Once he was gone Harleen started to come back to her senses, and as she did so, she realized that her body was feeling a bit different than usual. She felt...heavily aroused and excited, then suddenly reality hit her...

"That was my first kiss,"

Several inmates grinned as they ransacked the item shack, taking what they could find as weapons. No doubt cops would try to stop them, so they needed to be ready to take them out.

"Yo Jim, look what I found here," one inmate called to their buddy who turned away from the dead cop to see his friend holding out a two pistols. "Pretty neat right?" he grinned as he rubbed the barrel of the gun, "There is even a sword here,"

"Let me see that," Jim snatched the sword from his friend and looked at it, he unsheathed it and whistled at the beauty of the blade, and how sharp it was.

"Yo!" they heard and all the inmates in the room turned to the blond young man that entered the room, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit which meant he was an inmate as well, but they didn't understand how he got in this prison from how puny he looked. "That's my stuff, so if you don't mind handing it over, it would be greatly appreciated," Naruto eye smiled.

"Ha! Finders keepers brat! Now get lost before we do something you might regret," Jim snorted as he turned around, ignoring the amused blond. As he continued to look at the blade, he took note of his reflection and began to check himself out, however he noticed something rather strange in the reflection...

And that was all he saw before his neck got snapped. He fell with a thud, but the sword was caught before it fell with him. Naruto gave a sorrowful sigh as he looked around at the rest of the dead inmates while he stood on the wall sideways, "Ya'll could have lived you just listened to a ninja," he muttered. "Ah well! How are you old friend?" Naruto grinned to his sword. "Yes I know, I shouldn't have let those brutes touch you. Oh I'm sorry girls! I didn't forget about you!" Naruto cooed as he snatched up his pistols.

Not that long after, he was completely dressed in his field attire, strapping his katana back to his side. "That's better, now why don't we go find that big mean Joker and see what he's up to ne?" he suggested before he casually whistled and walked out of the shack...

...ignoring the path of dead bodies as he went on his way.

"Now if I was an insane homicidal dry humored clown...where would I be?"

Naruto stopped in on his current path as he noticed something weird, "I didn't make those bodies like that," he hummed to himself as he saw the inmates on the floor. Jumping down from the ceiling he checked one's physical state to see he was beaten pretty badly, then his pulse and rolled his eyes underneath his mask. "Greeeaattt, Mr. Bats is here,"

" _Hahahaha! Let's go over this again! If you wall want to leave here alive what do you need to do?!_ " He heard Joker over the intercom, then a resounding 'Beat the bat!' " _That's right! And how do I want my packaged delivered? Dead Or alive?_ "

Naruto stood up and ignored Jokers ranting as he went on his way, so now he needed to find Joker before Batman did, weird thing was, he didn't even know where Batman was. It wasn't like he didn't expect the man to show up, just not so soon. He was pretty sure Bane's plan of attacking Batman's headquarters, wherever that was would have held the man up, but guess not.

Exiting the hallway he came into a grand room which was crawling with inmates with weapons, however he noticed some of them were beaten unconscious already, which meant Batman was currently in the room. Quickly, he jumped to the ceiling and stayed there, watching the caped crusader deal with the inmates. He however heard a familiar voice and looked into the control room to see a familiar glasses wearing blond tied up in a chair. "Harley?" Naruto whispered to himself before giving a light groan, "I thought I told that girl to stay where she was!" he muttered to himself.

He considered on going down to save her but realized he already had someone to do that for him. He just needed to wait a few minutes before he could scold her. Naruto watched Batman sneakily knock out all the inmates with minor ease before he untied Harleen and the others that were captured. Naruto strained his ears a bit to hear their conversation, but he couldn't do to being to high up. So he used his eyes instead to read their lips and facial expressions, and Harleen didn't seem to thrilled to be talking with Batman. She then told him Joker was in the pent octagon, waiting for him.

Their attention however went to the descending elevator which contained a madly grinning Joker, holding a knife to his hostages throat. Naruto frowned as he determined Harleen was in potential danger with her being so close to Joker and Batman, so he silently moved closer, to the point where he could easily snatch her up and hear the conversation.

"I understand you now," Joker said as he spoke to Batman, "I understand why you saved me and didn't take the chance to let me die," he then gave a chuckle as he smirked at Batman. "I bet right now you're wishing you had. I've killed alot of people, I've brought the city to it's knees! Crippled the police force and it's not even time to unwrap our presents!" Joker laughed as the inmates around them cheered. "Zip it!" Joker snapped.

All went quiet, and eyes went to Bane who entered the room, something in his hand, "Lets do this," he ordered with a growl.

"Okay okay!" Joker nodded as he pushed his hostage out of the way. "You see what our friend Bane has in his hand? That is a heart monitor! Once he clasps it on, every beat of his empty heart will charge the battery on this electric chair!" Joker informed as he sat down in the chair with a grin. He then slipped on the head piece, "And when it's fully charged...Ughighgigughgigna!" he mocked as if he was being electrocuted. "So either you kill Bane..."

"No! I won't kill him!" Batman refused.

"But you will, you will fight me with all your resolve, or you will die!" Bane declared and Batman frowned while Naruto hummed in interest, he decided to make himself known and walked out into the light.

"Since Batsy here won't kill you, can I?" Naruto raised his hand childishly, earning the attention. Bane growled at the blond while Joker blinked to see that Naruto was present.

"No! Only Batman!" Bane snapped causing Naruto to whine in response, it went unnoticed that he now stood beside Harleen, being in his protective view. "Someone is going to die!" Bane stated, "You, me or the clown! The question of which one of us it is...is in your hands!"

Batman gave a deep sigh as Bane jumped down into the makeshift arena and he jumped down as well. Clasping on the heart monitor, the sound of the monitor was heard as the fight began. Naruto tore his eyes away from the match and settled them on Harleen, "Didn't I tell your pretty ass to stay in the room?" 

"I-I did, but the inmates busted in, looking for you. They took me instead and used me as hostage," she defended and he frowned before giving a sigh of understanding. "He's quite mad isn't he?" Harleen asked as she gazed at the Joker who was watching the fight with excitement. Naruto didn't even bother looking at the clown as he nodded his head, watching Batman skillfully dodge Bane's tackles.

The bat landed a series of combos on Bane before he continually reached for the tubes on his back, ripping them off, which weakened Bane's power. It also helped that Batman used the electric gloves to punch Bane, who only seemed to get angrier and angrier. Naruto frowned as he watched Batman fight, wondering what he was waiting for. Bane left himself constantly open for devastating blows, even a few kill moves, but Batman always took the ones that did damage but only weakened him. The match had been going on for a good three minutes now, he would have finished within thirty seconds, one minute tops.

Bane suddenly grabbed Batman and held him over his head before dropping him on his knee, damaging his back, even close to breaking it. Naruto hummed as he studied that move and put it away for later use. His attention was divided between the fight, and commissioner Gordon entering the room, he shot at the two Clown Henchmen then tried to figure out a way to free Joker only for him and the officer to get knocked around. Joker then held Gordon in a chokehold, the barrel of his own gun pressed against his forehead.

Batman punched Bane's shin as the man had his foot on his chest, close to his neck. "May you find peace in death, that you couldn't find in life!" Bane smirked. Batman however flicked on the gloves and gave his own smirk.

"I'm not looking for peace!" he punched Bane's foot, knocking him off. Jumping to the side to avoid another tackle, Batman was ready for the second round. He lunged at Bane and delivered another series of hard hitting punches to Bane before locking his arm around his neck then flipping around to end up behind him. He then punched his back and ripped off another tube, followed by a jump back.

Bane swung his arm back to knock out Batman, but it was ducked under. Batman slid to the side to be right in front of Bane, and grabbed onto his chest and electrocuted his heart. He punched him in the face, knocking him down then punched him again; he went for a third time but Bane grabbed his wrist with a roar, but Batman used his other fist. Planting his hands on Bane's chest, he continued with electrocuting him, earning a pained yell. Then he went silent, no more struggle. Batman ripped off the heart monitor throwing it to the side while Joker laughed and got up from the chair.

"The game is over Joker! Let Gordon go!" Batman yelled as the clown pointed the gun at Gordon who was uneasy.

"Yeah put the gun down freak," the other officer sneered. Joker turned the gun to the other officer and fired, but Gordon jumped in the way, taking the bullet to the side.

"Well that's the Christmas spirit," Joker muttered, before he heard another gun shot, and he saw that the other officer had fallen dead from a headshot. He looked towards Naruto who was holding the smoking gun and blew it away.

"What? Next time he might keep his mouth shut," Naruto shrugged, causing Joker to laugh.

"Well I'd love to stay and enjoy your victory with you, but I got stocking stuffers to stuff, Mistletoes to hand up, and about 15 skyscrapers to blow up before sunrise!" Joker exclaimed as he began to walk off. "Foxy, are you coming with?"

Naruto hummed as he gave a discreet look over to Harleen and shook his head, "Nah, I got a Bat to kill remember? I need my 50 mill, but I'll catch up," Naruto waved him off. Joker shrugged as he gave a laugh and ran off. Naruto then looked down at Batman as Gordon got up, muttering how he was glad he was wearing his vest.

"Gordon! I need you to go stop Joker! He's getting away!" Batman ordered.

"He has my gun and besides you're the vigilante shouldn't you go after him? Or is killing one person enough for ya for one night?" Gordon sneered and he jumped when a bullet was fired and he looked at Naruto.

"I fucking hate cops, Bane isn't dead asshole! Now go after Joker before you end up like your friend, because next time I won't miss," Naruto threatened. Gordon glared at Naruto before he ran off, the blond rolled his eyes as he focused on Batman who was bringing Bane back to life. "Har, you're going to have to leave, I don't need you getting hurt,"

"But what about you?" she wondered and he lifted up his mask and gave her a quick mind blowing kiss. Once he pulled away she bit her lip and moaned, "We'll see each other again...right," she muttered to herself before leaving. He gave her the perfect directions on to find a safe spot since he had come that way himself and cleared it completely, so she wouldn't be harmed.

His attention was given to Batman who was currently be choked out by Bane, Naruto watched in facination as Bane injected himself with some kind of green serum and suddenly his muscles started to bulge and he increased in height and size until he was some hulking beast, still choking Batman. He punched the caped crusader down who steadied tried to regain his breath, but he was taking too long as Bane was upon him.

However, Batman was saved due to Bane being tackled through a wall. "You go after the clown, I'll deal with this ass," Naruto ordered Batman. The man narrowed his eyes at Naruto who didn't turn back on him as his own eyes were on the recovering Bane.

"Don't kill him," Batman ordered before he took off after Joker, while Bane stood up and roared at Naruto and charged towards him.

"No promises," Naruto muttered as he cocked back his gloved fist then released at the oncoming Bane. He knocked the man back once more as he had been punched in the face. Naruto didn't let up with his assault as he chased after Bane and delivered a punch to the gut which actually brought Bane pain, followed by an uppercut, then a high round kick, then a high spin kick.

Somewhat dazed, Naruto flipped over Bane and grabbed him by the straps of his gear and slammed him to the ground with a show of amazing strength. Once the beast had landed, Naruto repeatedly punched him in the face with devastating blows, creating a bigger crater underneath. Bane then suddenly grabbed Naruto by the sides and threw him forward like a bullet. "Shit," Naruto cursed as he braced himself for impact, crashing through several walls.

He landed with a thud then a roll on his back. He blinked as he saw the charging Bane and he quickly got up, and avoided the tackle. Naruto skidded to a halt and grumbled to himself as he wondered just how he was going to beat this guy, because he doubted by this point he could even kill him.

"There is always _that_ ," he whispered to himself. Well now would be the time to use it as Bane was having trouble gaining his bearings. Naruto took a deep breath and did his best to calm his mind, he began to call upon his chakra and try to bring it out...but before he could, Bane punched him through a few more walls, causing him to land in an office, sprawled out on a desk. "Fuck..."

Getting up, he rolled his neck and his shoulders. He took a deep breath and began to call upon his chakra, more than he usually used when he was trying to stick to stuff. Instead of bringing it out, he let it flow throughout his body. He heard Bane roar and his eyes snapped open, revealing his glowing red eyes. Naruto tucked his fist at his side, channeling energy into it; then Bane ran into the room.

Naruto lunged raising his arm, he cocked back it a bit more before releasing it, throwing it at Bane's face. "Yah!" Naruto barked as he made contact, digging his fist deep into Bane's meaty face. With a pained howl, Bane was sent flying out of the room, smashing into a concrete wall, creating a crater. Naruto looked at his fist and blinked, "Not exactly what I was looking for...but that'll do,"

He walked out of the office, rolling his shoulders and walked over to Bane, he lightly smacked the man, who was unconscious but muttered out how he had to find Batman, which gave Naruto the impression the guy lost his memory, either from the serum or the awesome gnarly punch he gave him. Either way, this fight was done.

Naruto turned around and began walking towards the room he had started, as he did so, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out. "Yello?"

" _Fox, it's Shiva_ ,"

"Oh hey toots, wassup?"

" _I want to say how impressed I am on how you defeated Bane, good job_ ,"

"You mean the conquistador? Oh it was nothing, but you were watching me huh? You know Shiva-chan, your going to get the Dick, no need to keep calling me to make sure you get it hun," Naruto teased and he could see her blush out of embarrassment and anger.

" _Idiot! That is not what I called you for!_ " she snapped and rolled his eyes. " _I called you to remind you to come to Kane Port, now it's imperative you show up_ ,"

"Imperative huh? Well how about this, you meet me at my hotel room alone, and we head to Kane port together, you know, as a couple," Naruto offered with a grin which only annoyed her a bit.

" _Fine, then I will see you at your apartment by dawn_ ,"

"Nuh huh, you aren't putting a curfew on my woman, I'm a grown fucking man! I will meet you there when I'm ready to meet you there! Your obviously watching me right now, so you will know when I'm done or not!" Naruto blew up before he hung up then laughed to himself. "I've always wanted to do that,"

After a few minutes of following the hallways of where he assumed Batman had gone, he entered a room to see Gordon sitting against a wall holding a wound. "Yo cop, where the hell is Joker?" Naruto demanded and the man gave him a mean look before pointing to the other door. Naruto nodded as he walked off, headed towards the chapel.

When he walked in he was somewhat surprised to see Joker pointing the gun at Batman, the two of them in conversation. Naruto silently pulled out his gun and quickly got out of sight. He saw Joker go flying due to Batman kicking him, then the caped crusader delivered a few punches to Joker before throwing him around, causing him to smash against a window.

"We both exist because of them!" Joker snarled as he picked up two pieces of glass. Batman stalked towards him with a growl.

"Give up! You've lost!" Batman ordered and Joker swung at him, but Batman deflected the swing then punched Joker in the face. Trying again with the other hand, Joker laughed but it was once again deflected and he gained two punches to his ribs for his trouble. Batman then went in as he delivered a flurry of punches to Jokers face before grabbing him and slamming him on the alter.

Joker just laughed at him and Batman punched him again before slamming him down on the ground, earning more laughs. "C'mon baby! Beat me till your knuckles bleed!" he pleaded, "Why quit there? You know there's only one way to stop me!"

Naruto remained silent as he watched the spectacle and debated on killing both Batman and Joker than going on his merry way. However he realized that Batman and Joker were made for each other, and who was he to tear them apart, this was their thing, so he should let it be...even if Joker pissed him off by tricking him, the god damn trickster!

He watched as Batman choked Joker then deliver one last punch to the laughing maniac, knocking him out. Naruto frowned before he dropped from the ceiling right in the isle. Batman rose and he took a look at Naruto who spoke up first, "You know, anyone would have killed him, shit I would have killed him,"

"Yes, but the city deserves better than that," Batman stated as he faced Naruto, prepared for a fight, but from the masked man's body language there didn't seem like a reason too fight. Naruto tilted his head a bit in wonder as a response.

"Does it? I've been in this city for about a day now...and this is one of the most fucked up, corrupted cities I have ever done business in, and I've been to fucking Cuba!" Naruto exclaimed, "You know I don't even see a point in killing you...right now, I was supposed to get a reward but since my employer is...insane, I don't think thats happening,"

"I don't suppose you are going to turn yourself in?" Batman asked. Naruto gave a chuckle in response as he wagged his finger.

"Nope not at all, I mean you can try but I doubt you want to deal with another beating and the fact that the police force will be showing up in less than three minutes. But hey, even if you somehow succeed, do you really want to deal with another mess like this? Because I will break out, and I will escape...I have better things to do than rot in a jail that isn't even in my own city," Naruto laughed.

Batman was silent as he glared at Naruto who hadn't moved from the same spot. He turned away from the man who simply chuckled, "Glad we came to an understanding. But this isn't goodbye Mr. Bats, this is only..." Batman turned around to see Kitsune was completely gone, no trace of him.

"...See you later."

"Man what a long day," Naruto gave a tired sigh as he made his way to his hotel room. He wasn't too surprised to see Shiva standing by his door, waiting for him and acting cool. "Oh, hey Shiva-chan," Naruto greeted.

"You look tired," she pointed out and he nodded as he looked for his key, "Well you can sleep later lets go to..."

"Shh," Naruto silenced her, causing her to blink. "We can go to Kane port in the morning, for now, I need to relax," he told her as he found his key and pushed into the lock. Once it was clear he pushed the door open and walked in, "You coming in or nah?"

Shiva gave a small grunt of annoyance but followed him inside, closing the door behind her. She followed him as he threw his mask to the side, then began to undress, his top going off first. Shiva blushed lightly as she saw his hard perfectly developed muscles and the glistening of his skin due to sweat. She bit her lip and decided too look away even if it was hard.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Naruto muttered as he turned around and faced Shiva who glanced to his chest, which made her blush increase. She looked away, yet aware that he was coming closer and closer to her. To her surprise, he lifted up her chin and had her look him in his eyes before he leaned in and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

Surprised by this, it allowed Naruto to deepen the kiss even more while Shiva just stood there and took it, enjoying it thoroughly. This kiss was rather different from the hungry kiss earlier, and even though she enjoyed that kiss alot, this somehow was a bit better. It didn't take long after that thought that she finally returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck while he pulled her closer to him and grabbed her ass.

Shiva didn't know how long they stood there passionately dancing with their tongues, nor did she care because her mind was blank and in bliss. Naruto pulled away and helped her take off her jacket, then he untied her corset, allowing her to be in her bra. He then led her to the bed and laid her down he then climbed on top of her and claimed her lips once again, but this time it was for a short time as he trailed kisses down her body, leaving a hicky on her neck while he rubbed her sex by putting his hand down her thong.

He undid the bra, freeing her generous sized breasts. He sucked on each nipple and even bit them a few times getting her stimulated and having her mewl a bit. He trailed his other hand down her stomach feeling on her abs, and from the valley of her breasts he licked his way back up to her mouth, plunging his tongue inside.

Once he was sure she had her fill for the moment he stood back up and quickly pulled off her clothes and his own, leaving them completely naked. He smirked as he saw she was completely soaked and still dripping; grabbing his boner he slid his cock up and down her slit, causing her to tense and take short breaths of pleasure, giving away she was sensitive. Naruto chuckled as he then slowly plunged himself inside of her, causing her to give a silent scream.

He spread her legs wide and grabbed onto her hips and began to push forward while also brining her down on his dick. Shiva took short baited breaths, an occasional moan coming out of her mouth as he relentlessly pounded her into the bed. He bit his bottom lip as she tightened around him to the point where he thought he wasn't going to escape, not that he wanted too right now.

Naruto moved one hand up and grabbed her left breast, tweaking and twisting her nipple. His strokes were longer and stronger, his dick pushing deeper inside of her. This caused Shiva to yelp several times and whisper his alias, which proved to him she truly did not know who he was, and he wanted it to stay like that. He also wanted it that after this she wouldn't be able to have regular sex with anybody again, he was going to make sure this pussy remembered him, after all that was his standard.

His breathing remained normal, his pace always on time and spot on. He gave a grunt as he could feel himself bust just a little bit. Once he was sure that was over he lifted up her legs, grabbing her ankles and pushing forward into her at a fast pace, making the bed squeak and her voice to shutter. He gave a grunt as her pussy tightened once again. He exhaled as he felt his dick suddenly swell and he emptied himself just a little bit inside of her for a second time, which was a sign he had finally got his pre-nut out.

He then looked down at her to see she had cum at least three times since he started. "Shiva?" he called but he received no answer. "Shiva?" he called, but once again no answer. Looking closer he saw that she was unconscious and he blinked surprised by this, the expression on her face was that of ecstasy and bliss, meaning he had done his job. "Welp...I'm not finished,"

So he continued on.

Shiva's eyes fluttered open as sunlight peered in through the curtains, causing her to grumble and curse. She stretched and winced as she felt a bit sore, and her head was dizzy, but she also felt good...very good, better than she has in months.

Raising out of bed, she grabbed her head to stop the spinning and suddenly there was a breeze from the AC and she shivered lightly, which made her pause. She never shivered in the morning because she always slept with clothing...so why now...

Looking down at herself, she realized that she was completely naked. Blinking she then furrowed her brows as he mind started to work, and then she remembered what happened last night, she had sex and she knocked herself out from the powerful orgasm. Turning her head to the right side of the bed, she expected to see another person that was just as equally naked with golden blond hair.

But there was nothing, just an empty space.

...

...

"What the fuck?!" She snarled her mind finally working, she quickly got out of bed, ignoring the fact she was naked. She headed to the bathroom, but there was nothing, then to the closet, but nothing. Looking around the room, she found that besides the bed, the room completely spotless and untouched. A bag which should have been there was not, and a mask that should have been thrown somewhere was nowhere to be seen!

Shiva gave a angry growl before something caught her eye, sitting on the dresser was her clothes neatly folded, and there was a piece of paper on top of them. Quickly she grabbed the note and read it,

" _Dear Shiva-chan,_

 _Thanks for the sex last night, it was cool, we should do it again sometime. Anyway, I cleaned your clothes so they should be good, feel free to use the shower and room service should be up to the room by 11 to give you breakfast. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I had no intention of meeting your boss just yet. Tell him, I'll meet with him when I'm ready; anyway I hope to see you again Shiva-chan, maybe next time we can have our spar and a bit of sex afterwards ne?_

 _See ya around!_

 _~Kitsune_ "

Shiva's eye started to twitch and her body began to tense as she scrunched up the paper and gave a snarl...

"KITSUNE YOU ASSHOLE!"

 **And there you have it folks, the seventh chapter of Khaos Squad! As usual, hope you enjoyed it! The next few chapters will be Naruto taking jobs as a mercenary, so that will be interesting a bit.**

 **Alright, So I don't have much to say...so...**

 **Later.**


	30. Yahtzee Ch 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Gotham City_

 _October 6th_

 _2015_

If anyone was paying any attention, any attention at all...they would have took notice that on one of the tall glassy fancy buildings downtown, one of the glass windows were shattered. And if one were too look inside of it...

They would have seen a man who looked to be wearing some kind of animal mask which was of a racoon. Inside of the building the man glanced to his partner who was wearing an animal mask as well which was of a bear, and held his hand out to him. He was handed a grappling spear gun, and once he hooked it up and made sure it was functional he aimed and shot it causing it to hit the shorter building across from them.

Once the zip line was tight and secure, they grabbed the bag and pushed it out first before following the bag down on the zip line till they reached the building.

If anyone was paying any attention, any attention at all...they would have noticed that at the cross walk someone stood there holding a duffle bag and a mask that resembled a cat...

They would have seen a young woman who looked rather attractive however inconspicuous all at the same time, slowly bopping her head to her music as ear buds were in her ears. They would have noticed the faded blue Chevrolet truck that pulled up right to her and she walked towards it getting inside while slipping on her mask, allowing the car to drive off.

"Three of a kind, let's do this," The driver smirked as they floored the pedal.

"That's it? Three guys?" The Passenger asked as they too were a female while the driver was a male. Both of them wearing animals masks as well, the driver wearing a dog mask and the passenger wearing a bird mask.

"Two guys on the roof, every guy gets a share. Five shares is plenty," Dog stated as Cat pulled out an G45 and loading the clip.

"Six shares," Bird added as she loaded her gun as well. "Don't forget the guy who planned the job," he reminded.

"He thinks he can sit it out and still take a slice? That's a joke," the Dog chuckled.

"I know why they call him Kitsune," Bird stated causing the Dog to raise a brow behind his mask as he glanced towards Bird.

"Why do they call him the Kitsune? And what does that even mean?"

"Apparently it means Fox in japanese or something like that," Racoon stated as he and Bear were opening an electric box. "And legend says that foxes are naturally tricksters, plus I heard he has whisker tattoos,"

"Whiskers?" Bear asked not really believing it.

"Yeah, and I guess he's trying to go for the adorable look or something, but he's far from that," Racoon told him as he shuddered lightly. "I've never met him but the things I've heard are gnarly,"

The truck stopped right in front of a building, and the three got out, bags ready and guns armed as they ran into the building, with Cat right behind the other two. As they walked down the hall, Dog fired his gun, causing a scream to be heard and people to immediately start dropping to the ground.

"Alright everybody hands up, heads down!" Bird barked out as the three continued down the room, with Dog making sure the security guards were down. "I said hands up, heads down!" Bird stressed as she walked up to a teller and Cat stopped at a desk, unzipping her bag. "Let's go pal! I'm making a withdrawal here!" she stated before pulling him forward slamming him down to the ground, she then walked towards to female teller,

"I said hands up missy!" Cat glanced to Bird and finished what she was doing before grabbing the bag and walking behind the desk to see a man hiding underneath it, she then handed him something while pointing the gun at him, silently threatening him to hold it. Bending down she took off the key of what looked to be a grenade.

"And here goes the silent alarm," Racoon stated with a smirk as Bear stood behind him. He then hummed in thought as he looked a bit confused. "That's funny, it didn't dial 911, it was trying to reach a private number,"

"Is it a problem?" Bear asked and Racoon shook his head with a smirk.

"Nah I'm done here,"

 _PEW!_

Bear grabbed the bag and ran off leaving Racoon's corpse without a care. He ran inside the building down the hall, then down a flight of stairs with pace. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he took a left then ran through a pair of double doors.

What he found was a big metal vault...so he got to drilling.

"Obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands other than holding on for dear life!" Bird stated as Cat went around handing people grenades and removing the key. Dog bashed down a security guard who tried to get up and he pointed his gun around for anyone who was getting ideas.

"On the ground! Stay on the ground!" He ordered as Cat continued going around. "Nobody make a move! Nobody! Stay down!" Dog then fell forward as a shot gun shell made contact with his back due to a man holding it and blasting through the window in his office.

Bird immediately began to run and duck as the man walked down firing the shotgun at her, but always missed though there were some close calls. Bird then took cover behind a desk where Cat was kneeling, looking at her with a curious expression behind her mask.

"Do you have any ideas who your stealing from?!" the man demanded as he held the shotgun. "You and your friends are dead!"

"He out's right?" Bird asked and Cat nodded her head "On three then, one..." Bird braced herself, jumping up, Cat got the man's attention who then shot at her again, but she dropped down before she was hit. Cat then rolled and stood again firing at him and the man fell back on the floor as the bullets made contact.

"Where did you learn to count?!" Bird demanded as she stood up holding the duffle bag. Cat simply waved her off and Bird took off, headed towards the vault. She found it to see Bear was still trying to drill into the vault without getting shocked.

"They wired this thing up with 5000 volts, what bank does that?" Bear wondered as Bird shuffled into the bag.

"A mob bank," Bird replied as she finished what she was doing. "I guess Kitsune is as crazy as they say," Bird chuckled. "Where's the alarm guy?"

"Boss told me when he was done I should take him out, one less share right?" Bear shrugged with a chuckle of his own as he finally got it done and opened the vault.

"Funny, he told me something similar," Bird smirked as she raised her gun and shot him dead. Kicking Bear to the side she took the empty bags and began filling them with the wads of cash. After a few minutes, she returned to Cat with four full bags setting them in front of her. "That's alot of money, if this Kitsune guy was so smart he'd have us bring a bigger car,"

Cat didn't respond as she turned back around but she stopped when she heard a gun cocked. Turning she saw that Bird was pointing a gun at her. "I bet the boss told you to kill me too as soon as we got done loading the cash," Bird stated. Cat looked at her watch and shook her head giving a giggle.

"Nuh huh, I kill the Bus driver," she said in a cheerful almost bubbly tone. This confused Bird as she looked at Cat with curious eyes.

"Bus driver?" She asked and Cat nodded her head. Giving a scowl, Bird was about to fire as she said, "What Bus Dr..."

 _CRASH!_

The woman went flying and fell to the ground due to the school bus crashing through the building. The driver then came out and hopped out the bus, "Schools out, time to go," he stated with a smirk as before noticing Bird. "She's not getting up is she?" The driver stated as he tossed the bags into the bus due to Cat tossing them to him. "That's a lot of money," he muttered. He then looked around with confusion, "What happened to the rest of the guys?" he wondered as Cat began to walk off, but killed him as she shot at him.

Finding what she needed at the first desk, she began to walk back to bus and climbed it but stopped when she heard, "Think you're smart huh?!" turning around she saw that the man she had shot, and figured was the manager was groveling on the ground. "The guy that hired you, will just do the same to you," he chuckled.

Cat hopped off the bus and walked towards the manager. "Oh criminals in the old days used to believe in things, honor, _respect_ ," the man stated as he laid there and she got closer. "Look at you! What do you believe in huh?! What do you believe in!?" he demanded and she stuffed a grenade in his mouth.

"I believe in my beloved Foxy," Cat stated as she took off her mask revealing her beautiful face which was powdered white. Her eye brows were thin and perfectly groomed, her eye lashes long; around her eyes was a decent appliance of orange and black masquara mixed with eyeliner. Her eyes were a piercing crimson red. Her features were delicate, sharp, and defined; her lips which had an appliance of bloody red lipstick, were naturally full, pouty and supple. On each cheek, she had three rather deep looking whisker marks.

She also had a nose ring on her left nostril, and several piercing's in her ears. She reached up and removed the hair tie, allowing her hair natural silky platinum blond hair to cascade down her back, however he noticed that a good portion of the tips were dyed, the right was died sky blue and the left was died neon orange. Grabbing two new hair ties she then put the orange and blue hair ties around her hair, giving her decent length pigtails.

The girl must have looked to be in her late teens, early twenties, but he had to say 19 years old. And even though he has met lots of beautiful women in his life, for some reason, the girl was the most beautiful he has ever laid eyes upon.

"And what he believes in I believe in, just like he does me. And he won't kill me because I'm the only who understand him and he loves me too much," the girl giggled with a smile, showing her rather long and sharp canines. "So...bye bye!" the girl waved as she stood up and walked off, holding her mask as well as slipping her earbuds back in. "~R-E-S-P-E-C-T, tell me what that means to me!~"

The manager had a shocked look on his face as he saw that there was a wire connected to the grenade in his mouth that was then connected to the woman's back pocket. She hopped inside of the bus and closed the door, shutting the wire in it as well.

The engine started and the manager's eyes widened as the bus drove off and the wire pulled off the key. He gave a moan expecting an explosion, but what he got instead was some kind of gas.

The girl drove the bus out of the bank and merged into the line of busses, watching as the cops passed by her to head to the bank. She then took out an earbud and pulled out her Iphone. Once she unlocked the screen she pressed the number 9 and it immediately began dialing. Placing the phone to her ear, she waited as she heard Beyonce's ' _Crazy in love_ ' play as the ringtone.

" _Yeah_?"

"It's done Puddin, the bank is cleared _,_ "

" _And you showed your face to the camera?_ " this caused her to smile and give a giggle as she nodded her head.

"You know I'm not camera shy babe,"

" _Yes yes, I know. So you're going to make drop?_ "

"Yuppers! Then I'm headed home,"

" _Good job today Harley, you'll have a surprise waiting for you when you get home_ ," this got Harley excited as a cheshire cat grin spread across her face.

"Ooh! I love surprises! What is it?!"

" _Now if I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it_?" he told her with a chuckle which made her pout in response. " _But I'm sure you'll like it, so hurry home before it gets cold and soft_ ,"

"Ooh! I'll be home in an hour tops! Keep it hot for me puddin," Harley told him with a loving smile and tone.

" _I will, see you in an hour dear_ ,"

"I love you Naruto," she told him, doing her best to bond her words and feelings together so that he knew just how much she did love him. She heard a quiet chuckle which caused her to smile.

" _I love you too my Vixen_ ," satisfied she hung up the phone and slipped it back in her pocket. Putting her ear bud back into her ear she gave a grin, her mood even better than before she made the call. She then gave an annoyed grunt as traffic started to slow down making her honk and yell out,

"HEY! Hurry the fuck up! I got a dick to ride!"

Bruce wayne did not have a good night last night.

Well then again, when were his nights ever good?

Ever since that mad man, Joker pulled that stunt back during Christmas, things have been rather hectic. At first, Gotham was calm for a little bit; thugs stayed off the streets when they were not supposed too, drug deals didn't happen so frequently and everyone else seemed to stay in line.

Then Scarecrow came on the rise, then he had to deal with Ra's Al Ghul trying to crash company's trains and blowing up his damn house. Granted, he was no longer a myth, and people feared the Batman. But the fact that he couldn't go a single night without trying to fight crime since the train incident was starting to get annoying.

And tonight, tonight he even had some Batman wannabes taking action in a drug deal! They could have gotten killed, or killed someone. Using firearms was not how he rolled, _killing_ was not how he rolled. So not only did he have to deal with Scarecrows ass again, but then he had to make sure those wannabes got out of his way and were not killed.

Then they had to nerve to tell him he needed help, and what made them so different. How about he wasn't using hockey pads as armor. Once he was done with that he had to make his way to the bank that was just attacked today, to meet up with Gordon. The man had called for him earlier but he was busy dealing with wannabes.

So what does he find out when he gets to the bank? All the money is gone, except some of the marked bills he had given him. And it was by the same damn person who has hit up four other banks, making this one the fifth bank. And who was it? A very attractive, hell, a very beautiful young woman who was wearing white face powder and looked like a very glamorized clown. In fact, she kind of reminded him of Joker, she even had the nerve to give a cheesing grin at the camera and a peace sign. And yet they didn't know who she was. Her make up didn't even look that heavy and they never were able to even have possible clues with facial recognition.

And as much as that girl was grinding his gears with her constant teasing on camera she wasn't as important than the drug dealers. Gordon's detectives have been making drug buys with the marked bills. There however was a glimmer of light in his bad night, as Gordon told him that they found a bunk of their dirty cash. So he told him to move in, but Gordon told him that they needed basically everyone to hit up the all the banks simultaneously, which was fine with. It was either just one girl, or the entire mob, so he went with the mob.

Then Gordon told him the new DA would want in, which made him question Gordon if he trusted him. His answer in turn was that it would be hard to keep him out. So out of annoyance...he vanished on his ass.

Now here he was the next morning stitching up himself up from a damn dog bite.

He heard Alfred come in, but he only listened to half of what his care taker was saying. It sounded something about stitching himself up or whatever, he was just glad his butler was taking over. "My armor," Bruce muttered in thought, "I'm carrying too much weight, I need to be faster,"

"I'm sure Mr. Fox can oblige," Alfred suggested as he the looked at the wound and pulled the stitch. "Did you get mauled by a tiger?" and Bruce shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

"No it was a dog," he informed. "It was a big dog," he clarified and Alfred gave a hum. "There were more wannabes last night Alfred, with guns," he stated.

"Hm? Why don't you hire them and take a weekend off?" Alfred suggested earning a thoughtful frown from Bruce.

"That's not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to inspire people," he muttered and Alfred nodded his head as he clipped the last stiches.

"I know, but things have improved. Look at the new district attorney!" Alfred pointed out and Bruce nodded his head as he gazed at the monitors and zoomed in on the district attorney Harvey Dent.

"I am closely, I need to know if he can be trusted," Bruce muttered.

"Are you interested in his character or his social circle?" Alfred pointed out and Bruce glanced to the top screen to see Harvey and Rachel getting out of a cab. Bruce clenched his jaw before shrugging and getting up.

"Who Rachel spends her time with is her business," he stated.

"I suppose you don't have me followed on my day off,"

"If you ever took one," Bruce countered his butler. "I just might," he shrugged as he began to take off his shirt, revealing his bruises and healing scars to Alfred.

"Know your limits Master Wayne,"

"Batman has no limits,"

"Well you do sir," 

"Well I can't afford to know them," Bruce told him as he slipped on the button up.

"And what's going to happen on the day you find out?" Alfred wondered as he adopted a worried tone. Bruce merely gave a thoughtful frown as he buttoned up his shirt.

"We all know how much you like to say 'I told you so'," Bruce muttered and Alfred gave a chuckle in response.

"On that day Mr. Wayne, even I won't want too, probably," he chuckled before he remembered something. "Ah, before you go, I saw something interesting in the paper this morning," he said as he walked over to the desk and grabbed it. "It seems that we have another multi-billion dollar company owner in Gotham," Alfred stated as he handed the paper to Bruce who took it and read it.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Bruce muttered to himself as he tried to think of where he heard that name before. "Ah, the heir to Uzumaki Inc. in japan right?" and Alfred nodded. "Is he visiting Gotham or something?"

"Apparently, from what I know of him he's just taken up the mantle from his deceased parents, I think it's almost been a year now since he turns nineteen in a few days," Alfred stated. "Maybe you can forge some kind of connection with him Master Bruce, his back story is almost just as tragic as your own," Alfred suggested causing Bruce to frown in thought as he gazed at the picture of the rather ruggedly handsome blond teenager. Handing it back to him he turned around and walked off.

"We'll see Alfred,"

"Rachel, fancy that,"

"Yeah Bruce, fancy that,"

"I would have to agree," the small group of people, which included Bruce, Rachel and Harvey looked towards their left to see a young man who looked to be in his late teens. He stood at 6'2 with a rather lean stature, however from the way the young man stood he was pretty muscled underneath that rather fancy designer black suit he was wearing with a blue undershirt and an orange tie.

He had neck length messy golden blond hair, two spiked bangs framing his temples. The young man had a light shade of bronze skin, as if he sunbathed at the beach often. He possessed wonderful pure sapphire blue eyes, and a dazzling white smile, his canine fangs a little sharp. His facial features were sharp and defined with a little roundness to his jaw. Around his wrist was very expensive platinum Rolex, and platinum cufflinks.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Rachel breathed out, very surprised to see the young man before her. "What are you doing here in Gotham!?" she demanded in surprise and he gave a dazzling smile.

"Well I'm just visiting for a little while, I have several business meetings for the next couple of weeks. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name miss..."

"Rachel Dawes, I'm a quite a big fan of your company," she told him and he gave a smile nodding his head before glancing to the other man.

"Harvey Dent, a pleasure to meet you. Congratulations on your new position, it's nice to know the city will have a positive change on the legal side," he chuckled as he shook the man's hand. Harvey thanked him with his own smile then gave a raised brow to Rachel who just gave a smile in return. "And Mr. Wayne," Naruto turned as he shook the last man's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, I've heard quite a bit about you for the last few years now,"

"It is nice to meet you as well Mr. Uzumaki, I just read about you in the paper this morning. Welcome to Gotham," Bruce welcomed and Naruto gave a nod of thanks before noticing the man's date. Bruce noticed this too as he introduced his date as Natascha, who is the prima ballerina for the Moscow ballet.

"Naru!" they heard and attention was given to the person who called and shortened Naruto's name. And almost immediately, both Rachel and Natascha felt a bit insecure and the men had too keep themselves from drooling just a bit.

The person who called Naruto's name was a beautiful woman who looked to be around the same age as Naruto, standing at 5'5. Her eye brows were thin and perfectly groomed, her eye lashes long; around her eyes was a decent appliance of black eyeliner. Her eyes were a piercing sapphire blue. Her features were delicate, sharp, and defined; her lips which had an appliance of light pink lip gloss, were naturally full, pouty and supple.

She had a slight tan to her skin with long wavy silky vibrant blond hair, her hair covering the right side of her face partly. To go along with her beautiful face, she also had a very beautiful body to go with it; it could be considered perfect. Her breasts were decently yet generously sized, looking completely full and authentic; she had a somewhat slender frame however she was perfectly curvy as well with nice wide hips but a small waist.

And it was apparent she was quite athletic as well as they could see that she had quite a bit of tone to her body, and while she was slender she was not skinny; and looked as if she was perfectly solid and not easy to break. It was also obvious the girl had quite a bit of junk in her trunk as it was rather round, full and plump, jiggling with each step she took towards Naruto. The girl had medium sized hoop earrings and a diamond necklace around her neck, a platinum bracelet around her wrists, and a very gorgeous platinum diamond ring on her left ring finger.

For her dress, the girl wore a dark blue designer silk gown. The dress had an open neck along with open sides, as the straps covered her breasts and tied at the back of her neck. They also saw that she was wearing black designer heels that were not very high. Overall the woman was certainly the important piece of the show because everyone around them couldn't help but glance at her, then pair her up with Naruto who was just as gorgeous but a male version. The two looked absolutely stunning and perfect together, it was mind boggling.

"I thought you were going to the table," the girl pouted slightly and he gave a small amused smile as he held her hand, interlacing their fingers while he gestured to the people before them.

"I was, but on my way I came across some rather interesting people. Love, this is Rachel Dawes, DA Harvey Dent, Bruce Wayne and Natascha Patrenko," he introduced them and they all waved to her while she gave them a charming smile. "Everyone this is my fiancée, Harleen Quinzel,"

"I must say Harleen, you look stunning," Rachel told the younger girl who thanked her. "Fiancee huh? Already jumping the gun, figured you would be a playboy for as long as you could like Bruce here," Rachel stated.

Naruto chuckled in response while Bruce pursed his lips. "No I couldn't if I wanted too. I've known Harleen here for quite some time, she's the only one worth spending my time with on that level," Naruto smiled which caused the girl to blush, and both Rachel and Natascha to give awes. Naruto gave a chuckle as he squeezed her hand before he gave a slightly apologetic smile to the group.

"I apologize for interrupting your dates," he began which caused all of them to shake their heads with smiles, "I just felt I should at least make myself known. Perhaps we will run into each other again,"

"Actually Naruto," Bruce stopped him and he looked at the older man with a curious expression. "Why don't we all just have group up and have dinner together?" he suggested and Naruto gave a thoughtful frown, before glancing to his Harley who shook her head not minding.

"Well we wouldn't mind, but I wouldn't want to impose on Mr. Dent's and Ms. Dawes date, I already feel bad enough," he stated with the same apologetic smile. Both Rachel and Harvey gave each other looks before shaking their heads.

"Actually, we don't mind either," Harvey stated. "But I'm not exactly sure they will allow us," he muttered as he noticed how packed it was.

"Oh sure they will," Bruce smiled as he got the attention of the waiter, "I own the place," he stated which earned a small smirk from Naruto as he nodded his head.

"Clever," 

"How could you want to raise children in a city like this?"

Bruce however took exception as he shrugged his shoulders, "Well I was raised here, I turned out okay," Bruce stated. Causing Harvey to raise an amused brow.

"Is Wayne manor in the city limits?" Harvey asked which caused Bruce to stumble then give a chuckle as he sat beside his date, and Harvey beside his. Naruto sat in between Rachel and Harley finishing his sip of wine.

"Well not many know this, but I actually grew up in Gotham," Naruto stated which surprised them all besides Harley. "And no, I didn't have the same fortune I do now, I was actually homeless. Yeah the city is littered with corruption and criminals, but hey, what city isn't?"

"I'm actually really surprised you lived here," Rachel stated as she looked towards him. "I mean what was the reason considering who you're related too," Naruto gave a small smile as he sipped some more of his wine before placing it down, the entire group listening.

"Well, my parents died when I was 7. Before she died, my mother told a friend of hers to get me out of the country, because whoever killed them was going to kill me too. So they brought me to the first city they knew of, which was gotham. It wasn't even a week in since I moved here, that my mothers friend was killed right in front of me because of a robbing," Naruto explained which had them all silent and somewhat thoughtful.

"So without anyone to take care of me I was placed in the oprhanage. I hated it so I ran away and was homeless for quite sometime. Then my godfather found me when I was 16 and he convinced me to go back. So I did, I learned what I needed to learn and boom, I am who I am today," Naruto chuckled. "I don't do many interviews as I don't like the media twisting my words. And I never liked giving my pass out like that, so I never told people I was raised in gotham," he then looked towards Natascha. "So I grew up here with literally nothing, and I turned out okay. It just depends on the person though I guess,"

"Well I'm talking about a city that idolizes a masked vigilante," Natascha went on and Harley gave a small chuckle as she shook her head.

"Well sometimes that's what a city needs. If you depend on the justice force, you might be waiting for quite some time before justice gets out," she stated with a shrug. "Especially in this city, I know because I grew up here too, it's how I know Naru," she smiled glancing to her love. "Sometimes a city needs someone who is willing to break the rules to enforce them,"

"I kind of have to agree with Harleen," Harvey nodded his head. "Gotham city is proud of an ordinary citizen standing up for what's right," Harvey stated but Natascha shook her head.

"Gotham needs heroes like you, elected officials,"

"Your right, Gotham does need more heroes like Harvey Dent," Naruto agreed before he gave a small smile as he grabbed his glass. "However, Harley is right too. It's nice to have justice both legally, and illegally. Harvey makes sure's scum are put behind bars, and Batman makes sure scum think twice about coming out at night. Together, they both keep the scum off the streets, or trying to anyway. Harvey, Gotham's White Knight, and Batman, Gotham's Dark Knight," Naruto smiled while Harley giggled.

"But this is a democracy," Natascha stated. And Naruto rolled his eyes as he sipped his wine some more.

"When their enemies were at the gates, the Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city," Harvey stated. "It wasn't considered and honor, it was considered a public service,"

"Harvey, the last man they appointed to protect the republic was named Caeser and he never gave up his power," Rachel pointed out which earned a nod of agreement from the ballerina. Naruto said nothing neither did Harley or Bruce. But Harvey nodded his head in acceptance.

"Okay fine, you either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain," he shrugged. "Look, whoever Batman is he doesn't want to do it for the rest of his life. How could he? Batman is looking for someone to take his mantle,"

"Someone like you, Mr. Dent?" Natascha smiled. Harvey gave a simple shrug in response which caused her to raise a brow. "What if Harvey Dent, is the caped crusader hm?" Harvey gave a soft chuckle before shaking his head.

"If I were sneaking out every night, someone would have noticed by now," Harvey stated as he smiled at Rachel grabbing her hand.

"Well I'm sold Dent, and I'm going to throw you a fundraiser," Bruce stated with a soft smile. Harvey looked as if he was about to argue but Bruce shook his head, "No you don't understand. One fundraiser with my pals, and you will never need another cent," this gained a surprised look from Harvey and Rachel. Naruto glanced to Harley before he raised his glass to sip the rest of his wine.

"How generous,"

"Who is stupid enough to steal from us?"

"A two bit wackjob who turns out to be a chick," Sal Maroni stated as he sat at a table that was filled with his fellow mobsters. "She has blond pig tails and wears makeup. But she's not the problem, she's a nobody," he stated before looking towards the T.V screen who had an asian man on it, who was named Lau. "Our problem is, our money's being tracked by the cops,"

"Thanks to Mr. Maroni's well placed sources, we know that banks have indeed identified our banks using marked bills. And they are planning to seize your funds today," Lau stated. "And since the enthusiastic new DA has put all my competitors out of business, I'm your only option,"

"What are you proposing?" Maroni wondered.

"Moving all deposits to one secure location, not a bank," Lau responded.

"Where then?" Gambol asked as he was curious, hell everyone was curious as to where the hell their money would be.

"No one can know but me," which caused scowls from the mobsters. "If police were to gain leverage over one of you, everyone's money would be at stake," he stated. This caused Chenchen to growl as he pointed towards Lau.

"And what is stopping them from getting to you?" he demanded which earned raised brows towards Lau.

"I go to Hong Kong, far from Dent's jurisdiction, and the chinese will not extradite one of their own," Lau stated. This earned frowns and Maroni gave a sigh in response.

"How soon can you move the money?"

"I already have," this earned narrowed eyes from the mobsters. "For obvious reasons, I couldn't wait for your permission. Rest assured, your money is safe," he told them. They all didn't really trust him but it's better than having nothing and what they built fall to pieces.

"Hehehehe," they heard laughing which turned heads to gaze at the kitchen. It sounded like girlish giggles, then followed by humorous chuckles which came from a man. Their eyes watched as a man and woman walked from out the kitchen, and the mobsters looked confused and slightly wary.

Their attention was on the giggling girl, and they all recognized her as the girl who stole money from their banks. She was wearing a orange and blue two toned leather jacket with a small tight ripped white shirt underneath that had 'Daddy's little monster' on in it, in cursive.

For bottoms she had black small Daisy dukes, with fishnet stockings and heeled toeless shoes, showing of her painted toenails, her left side was orange and her right was sky blue. Somewhat loosely hanging around her waist was a thick belt with gold studs and a gold rhombus buckle.

On her wrists she wore spiked gold wristbands, on her left hand she wore a fingerless orange glove. Around her neck was a gold choker as well; they could see her slightly visible six pack along with her pierced belly button and as she laughed they could see her pierced tongue as well. But lastly they could see the straps to her orange G-string. Was it weird that they found her incredibly sexy?

Then there was the man who stood a couple heads taller than her. While she looked sexy as hell, he looked a bit...wild to say the least. There were three things they noticed about him right away; his wild shoulder length untamed blood red locks with two spiked bangs hovering above his eyes; his perfectly toned and muscled body, and his wide creepy grin.

Once they got passed those three, the took in all of his appearance. He had fair yet slightly pale skin, he had perfectly groomed eye brows, bright piercing blood crimson eyes with vertical black slit pupils, perfectly white long sharp canine teeth, and three whisker marks on his cheeks which looked like deep scars.

The man wore a dark orange blazer which somehow looked liked it fit him perfectly but was a bit big as well. The sleeves were rolled up just before his elbows. he and he wore fingerless black gloves. Underneath the blazer he wore nothing, showing off his perfectly toned muscled lean chest. He wore black pants which looked to be cargo pants, which were stuffed into his sky top black airforce ones. On his wrist was a gold watch, around his neck was a green crystal necklace with two diamonds attached at the sides. He also had a 8 sized black gauges in his ears.

Either way, both of them looked liked they couldn't have been any older than college students, but there was inner sense of primal fear coming from the group of mobsters; even Lau was somewhat fearful and he wasn't even in the room! Perhaps it was the glint of craziness that was shared in both of their eyes? Or was it insanity?

"And I thought Mistah J's jokes were bad," Harley giggled as she stood by her man who gave a chuckle in response as he grinned at the men.

"Give me one good reason why shouldnt have my man here pull your heads off?" Gambol demanded as he gestured to his boy who started to get up.

"What man?" the red head asked with a raised brow, causing Gambol to look at him confused, "Oh you mean the man that's choking for dear life right now?" he pointed which caused eyes to go to Gambols guy to see he was back in his seat holding his neck as if he was being choked.

"What the hell?!" Gambol demanded as he tried to save his guy, but he was too late as the man had already died, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "What the fuck did you just do?!"

"Magic trick? HAHAHAHAHA!" the red head said as he gave a crazy laugh while Harley had a good giggling laugh, the two laughing as if they were hyenas. "Oh, too funny," the red head stated as he wiped away a tear. "Now on to business he stated as he grabbed a chair and sat down, with Harley sitting down on his lap and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Sit," Chenchen ordered Gambol who stood up with an angry look. "I want to hear his proposition," the man stated causing Gambol to glance at him with annoyance. The red head had an amused expression with a shrug which caused Gambol to sit back down glaring at the two looney's. "What should we call you?" Chenchen wondered.

"Kitsune," the red head stated with a foxy grin. "And this, two bit wackjob who turns out to be a chick, is Vixen. Say hi doll," he ordered

"Hiya!" Harley waved cheerfully with her own foxy grin. The mobsters gave her a lustful yet calculating look before their eyes went to Kitsune.

"Now, lets rewind the clocks about...a year or so," Naruto began. "These cops and lawyers wouldn't _dare_ , cross any of you," he stated before he looked at them expectingly. "Heellllooo?! Did ya get balls get chopped off or something? Someone kill ya wives? Ya kids? What, because right now, you are all pathetic!" the red head laughed. "You see a guy like me..."

"Freak..." Gambol threw in causing some mobsters to laugh a bit.

"HEY!" Harley snapped which surprised them. "I happen to like Foxy's freakyness just so you know! So next time you insult it I'm gonna..." 

"Now now easy their cupcake," Naruto placated her. "They just don't know any better is all," he patted her leg and she pouted crossing her arms a bit. "Look I know why you guys like to have your um...tea parties in broad daylight, and I know why you wet your pants when you think of going out at night. The Owlguy,"

"Actually puddin it's the Batman," Harley corrected and he blinked before looking at her slightly confused.

"Are you sure? I thought it was Owl guy, don't owls you know stay out at night?" he asked and she nodded her head with a small smile.

"Yeah, but owls aren't particularly scary, you remember Winnie the pooh right? Owl wasn't scary. Now bats? Bats are scary," She stated and he hummed before shrugging and turning back to the annoyed mobsters.

"Still a silly name though. Anyway, the "Batman"," Kitsune muttered with a dry tone. "See, Batman has shown Gotham your true colors, which are rather dull may I say," he added with a smirk. "Dent? He's just a start, the beginning," he shrugged before looking towards the T.V screen. "And as for Mr. Miyagi on the 80's T.V, his plan? Bullswanky. Batman has no jurisdiction, he'll find him, and make him squeal like a pig that's about to be slaughtered, or a cat that's about to be eaten but you know what I mean," he chuckled.

"And Foxy knows squealers when he sees them," Harley added with a smirk as she waved to Lau who turned cut the connection. "Bye bye,"

"What do you propose?" Chenchen wondered. Kitsune blinked before scratching his head then glancing to Harley who shrugged her shoulders.

"Um, duh? We kill the Batman!" this caused to mobsters to laugh and which caused Naruto to give a confused laugh, his attention was then given to Maroni who spoke up.

"If your so good why haven't you done it already?" he wondered and Naruto hummed as he tapped his chin in thought, as if he was thinking what to say to them.

"Well, you guys heard of the whole stunt with Joker back during christmas right?" they nodded and he gave a grin, "Well we were good pals he and I, we were plotting to do exactly what he did but...people get egos, friendships falls and yadda yadda, you know how that shit go," he waved them off without much interest. "But I'm back, oh and mommy told me if your good at something, never do it for free,"

"How much you want?" Chenchen asked and Naruto looked at Harley who had a thoughtful look on her face. He raised a brow and she gave an iffy expression, and it let the mobsters know they were having a wordless conversation between them, which only proved to the mobsters that the two were insanely close because it took knowing the other person inside and out to have conversations like that.

Naruto then gave pursed his lips in though and she hummed before smiling and giving a nod. Naruto nodded himself and turned to the mobsters, "Half," this earned more laughs from the mobsters causing him to frown thoughtfully.

"Your crazy," Gambol stated.

"Did you spell that with a C or a K?" he asked with a curious expression, even Harley wanted to know while Gambol looked annoyed.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it matters dammit!" Harley snapped slamming her hands on the table. "Now answer the question! Did you spell it with a C or a K?"

"Um, C?" Gambol responded still not seeing the point. This caused both of them to give uninterested frowns and turned away from him, bored and giving grumbles.

"If we don't deal with this now, soon...little...Gambit?" Naruto asked as he looked towards Gambol who glared at him.

"Gambol, puddin,"

"Gambol, soon little Gambol won't get a nickle for his grandma," Naruto stated.

"ENOUGH WITH THE CLOWN!" Gambol snapped slamming his hands on the table and standing up to deal with Naruto, but the redhead didn't even move, Harley did. She stood up and gave the man a warning glare with a krazy smirk.

"You trying to threaten me pal?" She asked with narrowed eyes and Gambol glared at her. "I haven't been a clown in a little bit and Foxy isn't a clown, so you must be talking bout me!" she stated with a growl.

"You know, I wouldn't upset her too much," Naruto stated as he looked as his sharp nails with disinterest. "She has a rather bad temper, you already lost one guy, do you want to lose some more, and your life Gumbo?"

"Gambol Puddin,"

"Whatever his damn name is," Kitsune grumbled in response, he then gave and stood up. "Well it seems we've over stayed our welcome doll, lets get going, people to see, pussy to pound, you know that shit go," Naruto shrugged as he began to walk off and Harley back pedeled a bit but they stopped when Gambol spoke up.

"You think you can just steal from us and walk away?!" Gambol demanded and Naruto turned his head a bit with a raised brow and a thoughtful expression.

"Um what do you think we're doing?"

"I'm putting the word out! 500 hundred grand for this fox bastard dead! A million alive so I can teach him some manners! And as for the girl 1.5 mill alive, so I can show her whose really boss!" Gambol stated then the room got silent and Kitsune tilted his head as he gazed at Gambol.

He then turned to Harley and spoke, "Babe, why don't you give these other nice gentlemen our number so they can give us a call, while I deal with Gretchen," he stated as he walked forward. Harley gave a salute before turning to the other mobsters while Naruto walked up to Gambol who glared at him. "You wanted to teach me manners right?" he asked with a calm easy going tone.

Gambol didn't reply as he moved to punch the red head however before his fist could even connect with his face, the man's arm stopped inches away. "What the?" Naruto didn't look fazed at all as he glanced around.

"Let _this_ be a lesson to all of you, a rule of life for you so to speak," Naruto spoke before he grabbed onto Gambol's wrist. "Never..." and with a simple twist of his own hand, Gambol's wrist was broken causing the man to scream out in pain. "And I mean _never_ , threaten my Vixen like that, because I take offence," Naruto stated as Gambol fell to his knees comforting his broken wrist.

"And you might get an offensive shoe to the face," Kitsune shrugged as he raised his foot then slammed it against Gambols face sending him flying back and slamming against the wall, unconscious. "There's your lesson for the day, I advise you follow it, HAHAHAHAHA!" The redhead broke out into laughter, holding his sides as he began walking out of the room.

Harley gave a giggle as she followed after her fiancée and waved to the mobsters with a cheerful foxy grin. "Remember! Just give us a dial when you decide to take things more seriously!" with that she pushed the doors open an gave them a wave.

"Bye-bye!"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! This is only the start of the adventures of Naruto and Harley! By the way, there is no harem, it is strictly Naruto/Harley, considering she is my favorite female villain of just about every damn thing.**

 **The background story of Naruto and Harley might be expressed, it might not. Similar to the Joker, I'd like to have it a complete mystery and have you try to guess and piece it together yourselves. I actually had fun writing this chapter.**

 **And just so you know, neither Naruto or Harley are evil, they just do what they want. Sometimes their actions could be a little confusing, but know that it's intentional. While I don't want to potray Naruto as Joker, I still want him to get some quirks and such from the clown, who you will soon realize plays a part in...who he is.**

 **Oh and I bet you've noticed Harley is much younger than she is, which I will not be explaining to you so yeah.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for next chapter!**


	31. Yahtzee Ch 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Gotham City_

 _October 9th_

 _2015_

"Yo Gambol, somebody here for you, just said they killed the fox chick,"

Gambol raised his head from his pool table and looked towards the guard who spoke with a slightly surprised expression. He glanced to his wrist and gave a light scowl as it was currently wrapped up tight due to it being broken the other day.

After he came too, he was pissed, really _really_ pissed. So he had the prices for the heads of Kitsune and Vixen changed, they were too dangerous alive, so he wanted them dead. So you can imagine his surprise when he's told that Vixen is dead, along with his joy.

"They brought the body," he waved for them to come in and a moment later two of his guards brought in a body wrapped in a trash bag. Behind them two girls walked in one looked latina and the other was white, both looking rather street and punkish. The set the body down and removed the cover to reveal Vixen's beautiful face, though her eyes were closed and she looked dead.

Gambol gave a victorious smirk as he faced the two girls, "So, since she's dead that 2 mill..." he suddenly heard grunts and thuds and turned around to see Vixen giving him a krazy grin as she pulled him close, holding a blade to mouth. The rest of the guards were put on their knees with the girls holding pistols to their heads.

"How about alive Mr. Gambol?" She asked in a cheerful tone of voice. Gambol gazed at her and she gave a smile as she tilted her head. "You want to know how I got these scars?" Harley asked, referring to her whisker marks. Harley gave a soft smile as she looked back trying to remember.

"You see, my father was a very _bad_ man, he was a pedophile actually," Harley told him in a somewhat quiet tone of voice. "When I was a little girl, one night he came home crazier than usual, drunk. And as I held my fox plushy, I watched him attack mommy who used a kitchen knife to defend herself," Harley went on. "He didn't like that one bit," she shook her head.

"So, he takes the knife to her, laughing madly as he does it," Harley giggled. "And then, he comes at me with the knife, asking, " _You like foxes right honey?_ " I simply nodded, too afraid to do anything," Harley shrugged as she began to slowly slice Gambol's cheeks diagonally three times.

"So he takes the knife and says, " _You would look really adorable with whiskers sweetie_ ," and with the knife, he carves these scars into my face!" Harley snarled as her red eyes glowed, then a krazy smiled lit her face. "And you know what he says to me as he cuts me? " _Why so Serious?_ _ **Why so Serious?!**_ "," Harley snarled. "And right before he molests me, he says " _Let's put a_ _ **smile**_ _on that pretty f_ ace!" aaannnnddd..." Harley paused as she took a look at her work, Gambo having whisker like cuts on his faces which were still fresh with blood.

She then looked towards the terrified guard, and gave a giggle, "Why so serious?" she asked before snapping Gambo's neck. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Harley laughed loudly as the body dropped to the ground. She then hopped off the table and ripped off the trash bag. "Now, our operation is small, but there is plenty of potential," Harley stated and the girls nodded with smirks as she grabbed a pool stick. "So which one of you dashing fellas would like to join our team?" she offered with a smile.

She then blinked before giving a grin, "Oh and there's only one spot open right now so we're going to have..." breaking the stick in half she gave a smirk as she looked at the sharp pieces of wood, "...tryouts," dropping one of the sticks she walked off humming a tune.

"Make it fast,"

"And they didn't believe me," 

"Yeah they're kind of stupid," Harley smiled as she laid in bed watching as her fiancée came out of the bathroom drying his golden blond hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. She saw him glance towards the T.V as Maroni and Chenchen were being led out of a restaurant with handcuffs, their boys behind them as well.

But while he was watching the t.v she was watching him and licked her lips while doing so. Cut, defined, toned, lean yet built with a perfect amount of muscle mass. He looked perfectly toned but did was big like a behemoth. His biceps, triceps all defined and visible, he also sported a developing eight pack as well. And unlike most men who cared just about their top, he also cared about his lower body as well. His calf's were huge, powerful, his legs were just as defined, his thighs powerful as well.

"So what are we gonna do now Naru?" Harley wondered as he put the towel around his neck and walked to the dresser, he grabbed his lotion as he was in thought, though he gave a chuckle as Harley spoke up, "Ooh! Let me put lotion on you!"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head as he set the towel down and walked over to the bed. Handing her the lotion he sat down at the end of the bed and gazed at the large plasma screen t.v still in thought. Harley on the other hand was having a field day as she rubbed his back down with at least two layers of lotion, feeling his somewhat tense and relaxed muscles.

"They will call," he stated. "Once they do we'll move in" he nodded as he gazed at the tv, and a curious expression came upon his face. "What do you think of Dent?"

"I think he's a stand up guy," Harley said honestly. "Having dinner with him the other night was interesting to say the least. You think he may be Batman?" Harley asked and Naruto gave a chuckle with a shake of his head.

"No, he's _too_ much of a stand up guy," he told her. "From what I've seen Batman has some rather fancy gadgets. I did a scan on his armor and it's made from Kelvar," Naruto told her. "Kelvar is not easy to come by, unless you got the funds. If anyone is Batman, I would have to say it would be Wayne," Naruto explained.

"Really? He seems to slick and play boyish to me," Harley stated with a shrugged as she moved on to his arms, causing him to hum in delight as he felt her delicate soft yet strong hands rub him down and slightly grope on his muscles.

"It's a ruse doll," Naruto muttered. "A cover up, not so different from us, however not exactly the same. I believe Bruce Wayne is the disguise, and Batman is who he really is," Naruto explained. "It's noble...but it's also annoying,"

"But you said you like what he's doing," Harley stated, somewhat confused and he smiled as he turned to her and nodded his head so she could do his front which earned a light blush on her cheeks.

"I do, but I'm krazy, I don't know what I like remember?" he laughed and she gave a giggle as she rubbed down his chest. He grabbed her hand stopping her at his heart, "But I'm sane enough to know what I love, and that is spending my time with you," he told her which made her smile brightly.

"You are such a charmer Whiskers," Harley giggled as she rubbed her thumb against his whiskers. "And that's one of the things I love about you, along with everything else," she grinned and he smiled before pulling her into a kiss. Harley returned it with a soft moan, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hmm, what about the lotion puddin?"

"Later, I'm going to have to take another shower anyway," Naruto muttered as he unhooked her bra letting him get a perfect view of her naked full breasts. He dove for her neck and she had her toes curl up, biting her lip. "Cause I'm going to get pretty sweaty," he chuckled as he bit down on her neck causing her to give another full moan.

Harley panted as Naruto laid her on the bed, his towel falling from his waist. Naruto pulled her in for another kiss filled with tongue, the two battling for dominance. Harley grabbed a fistful of gold locks as he began to grind against her, he then bit on her bottom lip and pulled as she rolled her eyes into the back of her head.

Naruto then grabbed onto Harley's hands and pinned them above her head, interlacing their fingers as he kissed and licked his way down to the valley of her breasts. Harley's breath hitched as Naruto kissed her left breast on it's side, on top and underneath it before licking his way to her erect pink nipple. She shuddered as he took the nipple into her mouth and played with it, biting it and sucking on it.

"F-fuck," Harley whispered as she had her eyes closed biting her bottom lip. As Naruto moved to her other breast, he pressed his knee down on her mound which was being covered by a black G-string. "Ooh!" Harley voiced as Naruto slowly grinded his knee against her pussy while also softly tugging on her nipple which was between his teeth. Naruto pulled away from her breast, and kissed his way back up to her lips to occupy her mouth which she was thankful for as she felt a strong need to kiss him. This time it was she who dominated him as she forced her tongue down his mouth and sucked on his lips before repeating the process.

Naruto removed one of his hands and moved his knee out of the way so he could rub her pussy with his hand which made her shudder a bit more. He then slipped passed the somewhat thin material and rubbed her pussy directly causing her to arch her back and relinquish power to him. Naruto inwardly smirked as he took control of her mouth and once again dominated while a single finger slipped inside of her.

"Unh!" Harley let out as he slid his finger in and out all the while having her tongue sucked on. "Ungh!" she let once again as a second finger was slipped on and the pace increased, he was even separating his fingers as well.

"You're really tight Har," he whispered and she licked her lips as she neared his, wanting to kiss him again, but before she did she gave out a giggle.

"Always for you love," she returned before claiming his lips and their fight resumed. Naurto smirked into the kiss as he added a third finger which made her give rather loud hum; it also didn't help that Naruto was pumping his fingers in and out repeatedly with strength behind it. "Ah!" Harley yelped into the kiss. She could feel her loins beginning to burn even hotter, a certain feeling rising in her body. She had even started sweating and all he was doing was fingering her.

Arching her back and twisting a bit, she came hard on his hand as he pulled out his fingers and pinched her clit with a decent amount of pressure. It sent her over the edge and she screamed into the kiss. Naruto removed himself from her lips and had a smile on his face as he watched her pant, coming down from the orgasm.

Naruto then leaned back, rolling his neck then his shoulders, earning audible cracking noises and pops. Scooting back just a bit he grabbed her the bands of her panties and pulled them off her, so he could get a good look at her glistening and twitching pink pussy, her well kempt blond curls sitting right above her lips.

The blond looked at his fiancée noticing how tired she was, which made him smile lightly. She has had been pretty busy in the last week or so, normally she would bounce back up and ride him for all he was worth, considering she was the sex monster in the relationship. Leaning down above her face, he kissed her lips softly as he eased his cock inside of her, earning a moan like whimper from her. Harley returned the slow kiss as he pumped in and out of her with slow strong strokes.

And despite being half asleep, she had a happy smile on her face the entire time.

The next afternoon Harley gave a giggle.

She sat in the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee wearing nothing but a bathrobe; The girl felt all giddy inside as she glanced at her engagement ring, and couldn't help but give another giggle. It was so beautiful, and knew it must have been a damn fortune, but what made even more special was the fact it was given to her by her one and only true love.

To think they would be getting married in a few short months, once they finished the first plan of bringing down Gotham. Wait, was that really their plan? She didn't know, nor did she care, and she doubted Naruto even gave a damn; the whole point was to just have fun. And she was having lots of fun!

Speaking of fun, she felt a bit bad she passed out last night after the warm up. Usually she had enough stamina to go on for another four rounds or so, and it would usually be Naruto who was drained. She had all kinds of flips, tricks, and positions for him; and if for nothing else, she was thankful for being a gymnast back in high school.

But today was really _really_ important to her, it was her puddin's birthday today! Now she was really upset with herself when she didn't wake up in time to give wake him up with a morning blowjob, or any kind of sex. Plus when she woke up, she found him not even in the house, he did leave a note that he had some thing to take care of, but he didn't clarify on just what he meant.

So for the past few hours she has been making sure everything was set up for his present tonight. She just hoped things would go rather smoothly tonight, because today she had enough energy to have several round with him. By the time she was done with him, they would both have a bit of difficulty walking, the entire house would reek of sex and she might end up pregnant, that's how much she was going to go in today.

All she needed to do was wait till he came back, lock the doors and start it all with a kiss. Harley gave a giggle at the thought and turned on the T.V. she had a slightly bored look on her face as she flipped through channels, she hated watching T.V because nothing was ever on! However she stopped when she saw the familiar image of several Batman's pinned to buildings as if they were being crucified.

" _Police released video footage found concealed on one of the nine bodies wearing renditions of Batman costumes,_ " the news anchor Engel stated. As the camera showed the nine bodies of Batman on the buildings and Harley looked quite surprised. Her blue eyes studied that their hands were above their heads, somehow pinned to the windows and their ankles tied together. But most importantly what she saw the fact they all had six deep whisker mark scars on their cheeks as their masks were loosely on their heads.

" _Sensitive viewers be aware, the image is disturbing,"_ Engel warned before the video switched. What she was seeing now was one of the batman's pinned to a wall, but their didn't seem to be anything holding him there.

" _Okay the camera's on, so tell them your name pal_ ," she heard Naruto's voice say in a somewhat cheerful tone. The man gave a pained groaned and looked as if he was nodding off, causing Naruto to snap his fingers. " _Hey hey! I finally got this thing on since I didn't charge it last night! Tell them your name!_ "

" _B-brian D-douglas,_ " the man said in a pained tone. This caused Naruto to give a chuckle as he moved the camera a bit closer. " _P-please let me go,_ " the man pleaded but Naruto seemed to shake his head.

" _Tsk tsk, sorry pal, this is a mandatory interview. So tell me, are you the_ _real_ _Batman?_ " Naruto asked as he sounded interested.

" _N-no,"_

" _No? Well you do kind of look like him ya know, maybe it's the costume_ ," Naruto hummed to himself. " _Well if your not the_ _real_ _Batman, why do you dress up like him huh?!"_ Naruto demanded as he snatched off the mask. " _Ew, here's your mask back,_ " Naruto grumbled as he put the mask back on the guy. " _Anyway, I believe Halloween is at the end of the month pal. I don't necessarily like being tricked, Brian,"_ Naruto said as his tone went dead serious, but Harley knew he wasn't, in fact he probably had a grin on his face.

" _I'm the one who does all the tricks, get it? Trick or treat, smell my feet?_ " Naruto then got the camera close up into Brian's bruised and sweaty face. " _And, I really don't like the fact you had your friends chip in too!"_ Naruto stated as he then panned the camera to reveal the other eight Batman imposters who were pinned to the walls as well, but unlike Brian, knives were pinning them to the wall and it was hard to tell if they were alive or not.

" _H-he's a symbol, that says we don't have to be afraid of Scum like you_ ," Brian stated and the camera turned back to him and Naruto walked towards him.

" _Scum? Me, Scum? No no, my fat ugly friend; the scum here is you! You sold out your teammates, your_ _friends_ _, so I wouldn't kill you. And now look at you all! You are going to die! HAHAHAHA!_ " Naruto truly laughed as if something was funny. " _Oh, I find it funny when the pot calls the kettle black. So tell me Brian, do you agree with me that Batman has made Gotham a better place?_ " Naruto asked but Brian wouldn't answer. " _Look at me,_ _ **Look at me**_ _!_ " he ordered and Brian turned his head up to look at him.

" _Now, I think Batman has made Gotham a better place...but see I don't like that. I like to have fun, do as I please and dare some cop to tell me I can't._ _Like every other place, Gotham is a playground, but see..._ " Naruto then turned the camera on him, revealing his animalistic features. " _Gotham is my_ _favorite_ _playground. Yes I respect Order and justice, yadda yadda, you know how that shit go,_ " Naruto rolled his crimson eyes. " _But you Batsy, are messing up my fun, taking away_ _my_ _ **toys**_ _! I don't like that,"_ Naruto shook his head with a dry expression on his face.

 _"So, will the_ _real_ _Batman, please stand up? Each day he doesn't, people_ _will_ _die, and I_ _will_ _laugh. Oh and it starts tonight, that's a promise of a lifetime, and I always keep my promises, believe it! HAHAHAHA! Say Bye Bye Brian!_ " with that the video cut off as soon as Naruto continued laughing.

Harley was silent as she gazed at the T.V with a blank expression then turned it off. Lifting up her mug she hummed as she sipped it, concluding that's what her fiancée was up too this morning. He never told her he was going to do that, she would have gladly participated, "Interrogating" people was fun!

"Hey babe," she heard and saw Naruto walk in the kitchen with a thoughtful look on his face. Harley gave a huge grin as she zipped towards him as he headed to the fridge and blocked his path. "Um...you good?"

"Muu! Don't act like you don't know what today is Naru!" she pouted lightly and he gave her a blank look, showing he most likely didn't know and was being truthful.

"Um...Thursday?"

"No dummy!" Harley punched his arm. "It's your birthday! Happy birthday!" she told him with a grin and giving him a long passionate loving kiss which he returned. Once they separated, Harley had a content smile on her face while Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Oh, guess it is my birthday," he muttered then shrugged. "Completely slipped my mind," Naruto stated and she gave him a slightly annoyed look. "What? You know I don't like celebrating my birthday Harley," Naruto defended.

"And you know I do! Naruto, your birthday is important because it was the day of your birth and if you weren't born I would have you! So your birthday is very special to me!" She told him with conviction and he gave a sigh with a small smile.

"Okay babe, you win," Naruto he conceded before kissing her lips softly. "But, I hope you didn't make any plans tonight, cause we're going to a party," he told her and she raised a brow. "Bruce is throwing the fundraiser for Dent, I would like to check it out a bit,"

"Really?" She asked curious and he nodded his head, and he gave a smile. She then pouted lightly and crossed her arms, "And I had a surprise and everything for you! It was going to magical! And bright, and loud...and hot..."

"You were going to blow something up weren't you?" he said with a dry tone, causing her to giggle sheepishly and scratch her whiskered cheek.

"Hehe, how'd you guess puddin?" Naruto then gave a grin as he picked her up and spun her around sitting her on the counter while his arms were wrapped around her waist. Harley gave a surprised look before giving a playful frown, "You know, I'm kinda upset that you are downplaying your birthday hun,"

"I can tell," Naruto said quietly as he gazed into her eyes. "And I apologize, maybe next year if we're not busy trying to make a city fall to it's knees," he chuckled. Harley however didn't laugh giving him a straight look, causing him to stop his own laughing and raise a brow. "What, not funny?"

"Meh," she shrugged nonchalant. "I just want to know how you are going to make it up to me for ruining my plans for you," Harley told him. Naruto wanted to argue with her but decided that was not the right way to go, he could see in her eyes that she was really disappointed they weren't going to celebrate his birthday like she wanted. And Naruto basically lived to see his love happy, not satisfied but happy, and she was happy when he was happy, and vice versa.

"Okay," Naruto hummed to himself closing his eyes to think. Harley gave an interested look as her foxy was actually thinking of things. "How about you have more input for the of this game, and the next one we play your game. So if you want to blow things up? Let's blow things up. You want to kill Batman right away, we'll kill him," Naruto shrugged. "As long as you are smiling Harley,"

Harley gazed at him before softly shaking her head with a smile, she then grabbed on to his face and pulled him closer while she leaned down. "I don't want to kill Batman just yet if we can help it, he's a fun toy," she told him and he nodded in agreement. "But, have I ever tell you that I love you?" she asked and he smiled nodding his head.

"All the time,"

"Well it's not enough," with that she kissed him slowly and softly, and pulling away from his just a little, "I love you," she then pecked his lips and pulled away again. "Now, time for your first gift!" she grinned as she untied her robe revealing her naked body to him. "I hope you don't have plans till tonight puddin, cuz you ain't going anywhere!" Harley declared before she jumped him.

If anyone was paying attention...any attention at all, they would have heard the sounds of crashes, items breaking, screams, growls, moans and...

"Yahtzee!"

"A little liquid courage Mr. Dent?"

"Thank you," Harvey accepted as he took the glass of champagne. "Alfred right?" he asked the butler who nodded his head. "Rachel talks about you all the time, you've known her whole life,"

"Oh not yet sir," Alfred chuckled which caused Harvey to chuckle in response.

"May I?" both men heard and looked to see a rather dazzling Harley standing beside Alfred. Both men had to cut their ogling short as the younger woman was sporting a strapless dark maroon dress that stopped right below her knees, with dark blue shoes.

"Oh yes, Alfred nodded his head with a soft smile as she took the glass giving him a thankful smile. "You look very familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Alfred wondered and Harley raised a delicate brow before giving a light shrug of her shoulders.

"Perhaps, maybe you've seen me with Harvey?" she smiled at the man. "We did have dinner a few nights ago," Harley told Alfred who hummed but shook his head. "Maybe you've seen me in a photo with my fiancée recently in the news paper," she helped.

"No...ah! Now I know, you are Harleen Quinzel, one of Gotham's top youngest Psychiatrists," Alfred stated with a knowing smile, this interested Harvey as he did not know this. Harley actually gave a giggle in response, as she sipped her champagne. "It's been a few years, but yes, I remember you now. How is your career going?"

"Well, it's actually on pause," Harley stated. "I had gotten an internship with Black Gate, but then the whole Joker fiasco took place. Naru had gotten worried and actually flew from Konoha city to pick me up himself, get a break for a little while," She shrugged. "I joined him on vacation, then he proposed and I haven't been back since. I might not, I quite enjoy not having to deal with Psycho's who try to...trick me," she used lightly.

"How interesting," Harvey muttered to himself. "I never knew you were a psychiatrists, you didn't mention it during dinner," he stated and Harley gave a shrug with a slightly dry expression.

"Well it's not really a big thing honestly. No one was really interested in young female psychiatrists, more into corrupted cops and politicians," she sighed. "But it is nice to know that somebody remembers my face, thank you Alfred," Harley smiled genuinely at him and Alfred simply gave a nod with his own smile.

"So where's Naruto? Did he come? It'd be nice to see a few more familiar faces," Harvey grumbled. "Rachel ditched me," he sighed earning a giggle from the blond woman.

"Well don't feel too bad, Naru ditched me as well. I actually don't know where he is," Harley hummed to herself. "But I'm sure he'll find me soon enough, he always does," Harley shrugged. Their attention however was given the helicopter that began to fly in and land on the pad. Everyone watched as the door was opened and Bruce stepped out, followed by three beautiful women, with his arms around two of them.

"Sorry that I'm late, but I'm glad to see that you all got started without me," Bruce stated as he walked in. "Now where is Harvey, where is...ah Harvey Dent, the man of the hour," Bruce smiled as he stood in front of him. "Ah, I see Harleen Quinzel is here as well, that must mean Naruto must be somewhere close then?"

"Um, lets go with that," Harley giggled a bit sheepishly. Bruce nodded his head as he then looked around raising a brow.

"Where is Rachel Dawes? She is my oldest friend," he then noticed her, and she was giving him a rather dry look. "There she is, come here Rachel," Bruce gestured. "You know when Rachel told me she was dating Harvey, I said one thing to say, "The guy from those god-aweful campaign commercials? I believe in Harvey Dent?"," Bruce chuckled. "Yeah, nice slogan, Harvey," he teased causing Harvey to give a small amused smile while others chuckled.

"But, it caught Rachel's attention. Then it started to pay attention to Harvey," Bruce admitted. "And all he has been doing as our new DA, and you know what? I believe in Harvey Dent, I believe that under his watch, Gotham can feel a little safer, and a little more optimistic," Bruce said seriously. "Look at this face, this is the face of Gotham's bright future. To Harvey Dent, let's hear it for him," Bruce clapped which started others clapping and cheering.

"What I miss?" Harley blinked as she saw Naruto stand behind her, pulling her closer to him which she didn't fight.

"Wayne gave cheers to Dent," Harley told him and he nodded. "Where have you been?" she wondered only to see his smirk and she understood with a nod. He kissed her cheek then gave his attention to the party as within a minute or so, the clapping stopped and it resumed. Naruto noticed Bruce walk off with Rachel following him, he then took note of Harvey who gave a smile to him as he walked up.

"Naruto, I see you found your way back to Harleen," he teased and Naruto gave a chuckle with a nod while Harley playfully rolled her eyes. "I guess you missed out on Wayne's speech?"

"Somewhat, Harley filled me in though," he told the man. "Once again congratulations Mr. Dent, I really do hope you are able to turn Gotham around. While I grew up I hated this city, life was hard ya know? But it played a part of who I am today," Naruto smiled and Harley gave her own knowing smile. Naruto then looked at his watch and gave a sigh. "Well, as much as I would hate to leave this rather nice get together, I have a late meeting to get too, I just wanted to drop by and support," he smiled. "Would you like to stay Har? And I'll pick you up later? I know you dislike sitting in during the meetings,"

"Not a chance your leaving me here," Harley rolled her eyes before glancing to Harvey, "Hell, I bet Harvey is itching to get out of here too. Plus you know I don't do well with stuck up snobs," she grumbled and Harvey gave a chuckle with a nod.

"I agree with that, I'd rather deal with the mobs," he muttered as he glanced around till he spotted Rachel talking to Bruce causing him to frown lightly. "Well, Naruto, Harley, I will let you two go. It was nice seeing you again," Harvey smiled as he shook both of their hands. The two then walked off towards the elevator and once it closed with only them in it, Harley gave a short sigh of relief.

"Man, it was so stuffy in there!" She grumbled. She then glanced to her fiancée to see him in thought, "What are you thinking about puddin?" Naruto glanced to his watch before turning to her and giving a smile.

"How much fun this is going to be," he grinned widely as he pulled her closer for a kiss which she accepted and even moaned too. "How's your limp?" he asked and she gave a light giggle, indicating it was better. "It's going to be a long night," he told her which caused her to nod in agreement.

"Yeah, but it will be worth it. How do you want to do this?" she asked curiously and he gave her a smirk as they reached the bottom floor. They began walking out, and as they did so, Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"I'm going to follow your lead," he informed. "Remember what I said? This is no longer my game Har, but yours too, Co-op," he reminded kissing her cheek. Harley blinked before a large foxy grin came upon her face, her eyes flashing red as well.

"Yahtzee,"

 _BLAM!_

All eyes and attention were given to the group of wild looking misfits that entered the room, and eyes were wide as they saw four of them holding armed weapons, all wearing trench coats, vests and fox masks. The fifth one however was the one who really had their attention as they took in her beauty and recognized her as the gorgeous girl that robbed the banks and showed her face to cameras.

Harley had changed her outfit up completely as she now wore a red and black tight edgy biker themed outfit. The outfit will still sexy on her as her armor corset was somewhat short on her, showing off cleavage and her red and black bra. And since it stopped short it showed off her abs and her belly button ring. Her pants were worn low on her waist nearly to her hips and showed off the red straps to her G-string. The girl had a few chains at her side, but tucked in a holster at her side was a somewhat cartoonish hand gun. To finish the outfit she had knee high thick heeled armor boots.

She had also applied more white make up, along with black make up around her eyes to give it the appearance she was wearing a domino mask. However what still remained was her whisker scars.

"Gooooood evening stuck up rich white people!" Harley greeted with a big wave and a cheerful grin. "My name is Vixen, and I'm going to be your party crasher today!" she told them. As she walked in she took a glass of champagne and finding the appetizers, all the while shaking her hips rather seductively, not for them, but for her foxy, just in case he was watching.

Harley ignored the fact that her goons were knocking the guards down and holding them at gun point. She then began too look around with a slightly confused expression, "Where is Harvey Dent?" she asked, looking around but not able to find him. "Hey, you know where Harvey is?" Harley asked someone, pretty curious as to where he was. The person shook their head, then she asked another but they said no as well. "Well damn, he couldn't have left could he? Haaaarrrrvvveeeeyy! Come out, come out wherever you aaaaarrrreee!" Harley sang before humming, snapping her fingers, one of her goons aimed up and fired two bullets.

This caused people to duck and scream in fright. "Okay, let's try this. If I am not told where Harvey Dent is, or he doesn't show up in the next two minutes...someone is going to die for each minute he is missing, understood? Cool, I like this game!" Harley giggled. She then picked up the plate of shrimp, then wiped off everything else on the table before sitting on it and crossing her legs as she popped a shrimp into her mouth. "Man, these are really good, you try these?" she asked a woman who shook her head. "Here, have one," she smiled and tossed the shrimp to her and watched her eat it.

"Look guys, I don't want to hurt you, I just want Harvey," Harley shrugged as she swallowed a shrimp. "Doesn't mean I won't kill ya though," she giggled before snapping her fingers again, and everyone got ready to duck, "Hey you, champagne!" she ordered one of the people. The man took a glass of champagne and started to walk towards her,

"Actually bring two," Harley told him. "I'm waiting on someone," she stated and the man handed her two glasses before he went back in the crowd. She then drank some of the champagne and had a shrimp and moaned in delight. "Ooh my god, this is really good," she shook her head as she ate. "Mmm mmm mmm,"

Harley then looked at her wrist as if she had a watch and snapped her fingers and a gun shot went off, this caused the people to start to panic as they saw a man dropped to the ground, dead. "Two minutes is up, and in another minute if Harvey doesn't show up another person will die, and another, and another, and another...ah you get the point," she waved her hand.

"P-please let us go!" a woman spoke looking rather fearful. "W-we haven't done anything to you! I just want to go home and see my kids,"

"Ah, you have kids?" they all heard and looked to see a very handsome yet wild looking man with red hair walk into the room and down the walkway. He wore a dark red blazer with a black vest underneath and a loose orange tie. He also wore black cargo pants that were stuffed into his black boots. "Well, you can go see them as soon as Harvey shows up," he shrugged as he sat down besides Harley and kissed her cheek.

"Hey doll,"

"Hey puddin," Harley smiled. "Babe you have to try this shrimp, oh and I got you a glass," Harley grinned as she handed him two pieces of shrimp and the glass. Naruto accepted them and ate the shrimp then drank the glass and hummed.

"Hmm, that is good,"

"Right!?" Harley grinned.

"Enough! We're not intimidated by thugs!" they heard an older looking guy state with a growl on his features. "Let us go or something bad is going to happen to you boy!" Naruto blinked as he looked towards the man and giving a hum.

"You know, you remind me of my Uncle Tom," he smiled softly before the man's eyes suddenly began to go wide and he grabbed at his neck. "I _hated_ my uncle Tom," Naruto said his smile gone as they watched the man choke to death from some unknown force. Naruto then popped another shrimp into his mouth and was about to take a sip of champagne.

"Okay that's enough!" this stopped the red head as he then turned his head to see Rachel Dawes glaring at both of them. Naruto simply responded by drinking the champagne while the older man suffocated, now dead.

"We didn't even reach another minute yet," Harley muttered before shrugging, popping another shrimp into her mouth. "So, whose the chick?" she wondered and Naruto gave a shrug.

"Hell if I know, probably Harvey's girl or something," Naruto shrugged before he stood up. "I'll go talk to her, see what she wants," he stated as he hopped up and walked towards Rachel who stood in the same place. Naruto circled around her and took in her appearance, not looking very impressed, Rachel on the other hand was somewhat fearful and moved away each time she though he was going to touch her. "Don't worry I'm not interested in you lady, I got fine ass woman over there," he pointed to Harley who gave a wave.

Rachel still had a frown on her face and he hummed, "You look nervous, is it the scars? People think I'm going for an adorable look, or I'm crazy or something," he rolled his eyes. "But, you want to know how I got these scars?" he asked before he grabbed onto her. "Hey hey, look at me," Naruto ordered in a quiet tone as he held her close and kept her still somehow.

"You see, my father was a very _bad_ man, he was a pedophile actually," Naruto began before he stopped in thought. "Wait, that doesn't sound right,"

"Because that's my story Puddin," Harley giggled and he nodded snapping his fingers at her in realization.

"That's right, thank cupcake," Naruto winked before turning back to Rachel. "Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, you see I'm an Orphan, and when I was little I was adopted by a very crazy twisted man, who wanted me to call him Uncle, all the time," Naruto stated before rolling his neck. "Uncle was a comedian, a very _bad_ comedian; and one night he comes home from a bad show, angry. I greet him politely while watching animal planet, and you know what the subject is? Foxes," Naruto smirked.

"Uncle, for some reason just starts getting angry, yelling and cursing, hitting things, breaking stuff. Then he starts laughing," Naruto chuckled, "As a kid, I want to know what so funny, because I want to laugh too, and I ask him. This only made him laugh _more_ , and while he's laughing, he grabs the kitchen knife and walks over to me and asks me, " _You like foxes right kiddo_?" I'm scared, really scared he then gets mad and says, " _Right_ _ **Kiddo?!**_ _"_ So I nod, and he grabs me by my hair," Naruto whispered strongly as he grabbed Rachel by her hair and whipped out a knife and began to slowly slice her cheeks.

Rachel gave a quite whimper as her skin began to bruise then bleed as it was being cut. "And with the knife, he carves these scars into my face!" Naruto growled, his red eyes glowing, as he had a mad grin on his face. "You know what he says to me as he cuts me? " _Why so Serious?_ _ **Why so Serious?!**_ " Naruto snarled as he carved the last whisker and stuck the blade in her mouth. "Then he laughs before saying " _Lets put a_ _ **smile**_ _on that adorable face!_ " aaannnnddd..." instead of cutting her he instead jumped out of the way as he avoided a punch to the face.

Skidding to a halt he gave a mad grin as he gazed at Batman, "Well well well! If it isn't Mr. Bats!? It's such an honor to beat you," Naruto said as he lunged at Batman, cocking back a fist. Batman raised to block but Naruto switched from a punch to a knee, which connected with his gut. The redhead then moved forward with a punch the face followed by a kick to the chest, sending him crashing into a table. "Come on Bats! If that's all you got I'll leave you to the minions, sick em!"

Suddenly fox masked men came out from the halls and ran towards Batman who began to carefully handle each one of them, Naruto watching from afar as he drank some champagne. Once he saw the Bat break one of the goons arms he hummed, "Well, guess you are the real deal then," he muttered before snapping his fingers and suddenly Harley walked into Batman's light of sight a gun to Rachel's head.

"Drop the gun!" Batman ordered but this earned a smirk from Harley in response.

"Tsk tsk," Naruto wagged his finger. "That's now how this works Batsy. You see I'm the bad guy who has the upperhand. I have something that you want that I don't give a shit about. You want to save her? You have to give me something in return Hero!" Naruto smirked before drinking the rest of his champagne then tossing the glass.

"What do you want?" Batman demanded with a glare and Naruto clapped his hands in joy with a grin.

"Ooh lucky me, I didn't think that would actually work. Okay, lets see if I can go two for two," Naruto laughed before he cleared his throat and smirked. "I want you to take off that silly little mask and show us who you really are...then I'll hand her over," Naruto shrugged.

"I don't negotiate with mad men," Batman stated which caused Naruto to frown in thought as he glanced to Harley who gave a shrug in response.

"You don't negotiate with Mad men..." Naruto muttered to himself. "Fine then, I don't negotiate with heroes, Cupcake?" 

"Aye aye cap'n!" Harley grinned as she shot the window and looked as if she was about to push her out. Batman took this chance to run after her, but to his vast surprise his own body mysteriously flew out of the window while Harley side stepped him to avoid being slammed into...

...then she pushed Rachel out. The two ignored Rachel's screams as Harley walked over to Naruto and gave him a curious look as he looked puzzled. "What's wrong puddin?"

"Babe...am I a mad man?" he wondered with a slight pout which caused her to giggle and kiss him softly and pulled away with a grin.

"No, just insane!" she told him which caused him to smirk and pull her closer, grabbing her ass with a strong grip.

"Yahtzee,"

 **And that concludes chapter two. As usual hope you guys enjoyed it, I've been doing my best to make the movie my own story in away you know? I don't want Naruto to be too much Joker, but enough for you to know Joker influenced him. Now Harley on the other hand? Different story.**

 **Speaking of the beautiful krazy blond, some of you guys are wondering what outfits she is using. Well her regular outfit, like when she was robbing the banks and had the meeting with the mobsters is her outfit from the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, and she is being portrayed by Margot Robbie. You can see an example of her as the cover art.**

 **When she crashed the party she was wearing her Arkham City outfit, that could be considered her battle outfit. As while it is fashionable, it is armor as well. Plus she just looks so damn hot in it. You guys are probably wondering where the hell her Hammer is, and the extra guns, you find out most likely next chapter where she keeps it.**

 **I am also not going to reveal Naruto's power just yet, because I would like for you guys to give a good guess, but don't expect me to tell you. But he has more than one, however you have only seen one.**

 **So, that's all I got to say for now...**

 **Bye.**


	32. Yahtzee Ch 3

**Chapter 3**

"So let me get this all straight,"

Naruto stood by Harley wearing a sleeveless orange hoodie, hoodie dark green cargo pants and black hightops. She was wearing black leggings, a white half shirt with a maroon leather jacket, and sneakers. Her hair was also in a single braid with a bang covering her left eye. The two of them stood on roof, simply passing time until it was time to start the fun.

"We kill the judge and the commissioner, we try to kill the Dent, but instead we run into Batman with Dent nowhere to be found. So then we kill two security guards who happen to make up the name Harvey Dent with their last names; you then have me shoot into a brick wall on purpose to bait Batman and the cops, giving them a fake I.D," Harley stated. "And then, we inform Batman and the cops our next target which is the mayor which leds us here," Harley then paused, "Did I get all that?"

"Yup," Naruto nodded. Harley then frowned in thought before giving him a confused look.

"But why are we killing the mayor this way, when we could have killed him as easily as the judge and the commissioner?" she asked. Naruto gave a smirk as he tapped her nose, making her wrinkle it.

"It's not that hard to figure out love," Naruto told her and she gave a raised brow. "To keep the game going! HAHAHAHA!" the blond laughed causing her to blink then giggle as she knocked herself on the head.

"Of course! I can be such a blond sometimes," Harley shook her head. "So basically, we have so much control right now we can end the game whenever we want?" she asked and Naruto nodded with a foxy grin which made her giddy as she clapped her hands in joy. "Yay! So now we're just merely having fun with the other players!"

"Exactly, the game is over when it's no longer fun. Then we move onto a new game," he smiled and she nodded in understanding. Naruto then looked at his watch and nodded his head, "Alright, I want you to head into the crowd and do your best to blend in. What I need to know is if I hit the mayor or not, so get close enough to see. Text me the answer then casually get out of there," Naruto ordered and she nodded her head in understanding. "Unless you want to shoot him?" he offered but Harley shook her head with a smile.

"Nah, you have slightly better aim than I do," she told him before kissing him and leaving, shaking her hips as she did so. Naruto gave a smile as he watched her then turned his attention to the gathering crowd a couple blocks from him. It was far enough where the cops wouldn't check, and close enough for him to have pretty good accuracy.

But he was somewhat the paranoid type and grabbed a white porcelain fox mask with red and orange designs. He slipped it on as his hair grew a bit and bled red as well, he then put on his hood as well and simply watched the parade for the memorial service, he didn't care for bag pipes.

It took a few minutes before the parade stopped and the uniformed officers took their seats with Harvey and Rachel in the crowd. Mayor Garcia took the stand and gave small sigh before speaking. "Commissioner Loeb, dedicated his life to law enforcement, and to the protection of his community," Garcia started. "When I first took office and I asked him if he wanted stay on as commissioner, and he said he would. Provided I kept my politics out of his office,"

Naruto felt his cell buzz and looked at it and smirked, ' _Looks like a bat found the nest_ ,' he thought to himself before putting it away and focusing back on the mayor.

"Clearly he was not a man who minced words, and nor should he have been. A number of policies that he enacted as commissioner were unpopular; policies flooded my office with angry calls and letters. But despite all that, we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety," Garcia finished.

"Stand by. Honor Guard!" Naruto heard and he gave a small smirk as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a bullet. "Attention! Port Arms!" the honor guard readied their guns, "Ready, aim, fire!" then fired them into the sky. "Ready! Aim!..." he gave a smirk as he heard the cops firing at the set up window that he knew Batman was in. "Fire!"

With a precise quickness, he flicked the bullet out of his hand just as one of the men he had hired fired a blank aiming at the mayor. Naruto watched the bullet with narrows zip through the air and connect with...

Jim Gordon's back, as the man had grabbed the mayor and took the hit. The crowd began to duck and Naruto scowled as his cell vibrated. He read the text from Harley and it said no with a crying emoji.

The redhead slipped it back into his pocket and smoothly left the area.

"It's okay Puddin, we'll get him next time,"

Naruto didn't answer as he sat on the edge of the bed in thought while Harley massaged his shoulders, doing her best to have him relax. She didn't necessarily like when he was in his serious moods; it wasn't like beat her or anything like that when he was, he just way too serious for her liking.

She loved it when he was relaxed, fun, and loving towards her. As long as he was happy, she was happy, nothing else mattered. Not the games, not the mind blowing sex, not even herself, his happiness. And she knew he felt the same way about her, which is why they got along perfectly and in 9 years she has known him, they _never_ had an argument.

Sure they had small disagreements, but it usually didn't last long. As they would either laugh it or sex it out, she preferred the latter personally. She did everything in his best interests; all of her underwear were either thongs or G-strings because she knew it turned him on. She killed lots of people who simply insulted him because she didn't like people insulting him. She cooked at least one meal everyday, because she knew how much he loved food. There a whole lot of things she did for him, simply because she knew he enjoyed it.

And he did the same thing. He had sex with her every night, even when he didn't really feel like it, simply because he knew she loved sex. He was always intimate with her, because he knew her abusive background, and that being in his arms made her feel safe. He always at least cooked two meals everyday for her, because he knew how much she loved his cooking. He also made sure he made her smile and laugh a certain amount everyday, so she could find the humor in anything.

Harley loved him with her entire being, and it made her upset whenever he seemed or felt upset. It made her want to kill something and make a bad joke just so he could laugh. She would kill for him, die for him, give life for him, hell there was nothing she wouldn't do. Was it blind stupid crazy love? Well yeah, but she never said she wasn't krazy. In fact, Naruto enjoyed it when she was krazy, just she enjoyed it when he was insane. It made for a good ol' fun time.

So which was why she was currently thinking of the best way possible to make him feel better and things alright. Because she really wanted him to smile, and she really wanted to have sex right now, at least just a little. So with a thoughtful expression she racked her brain of what has been going on as of late.

And as if a light switch went off she gave a smirk and began to kiss his shoulders, then his neck and into his ear, "You know Naru, I think I found a way for this to turn more into our favor," she whispered before giving it a lick making his shiver lightly. Naruto frowned in thought before he glanced towards her with a raised brow, allowing her to explain.

"Well the news said that instead of the mayor getting killed, it was Gordon," she stated which made him nod. "We both know that Gordon and Bats are somewhat tight which would anger him quite a bit and start looking for information on us, so who would he go too that he knew who he thought had such information?"

Naruto thought for a few moments, "Maroni," he stated which caused Harley to nod with a grin.

"That's right Maroni. But Maroni is a smart stale cookie, and while he knows nothing on us, he wouldn't be willing to give up anything he may happen to know. He would probably remind Bats how looney we are and that we are not exactly playing the same game he is playing,"

Naruto nodded in agreement as he thought about himself, though Harley continued. "And I say smart, because he would then probably point out people are dying, because Batman is too prideful to reveal who he really is," she stated. "This of course would make him feel guilty and turn to the one person he knows that could get the job done,"

"Dent," Naruto answered with a slight look of realization. Harley gave a nod with a giggle.

"That's right Dent. He's a stand up guy, and like you said, he's _too_ much of a stand up guy, which is his flaw. Everyone has darkness, even white knights. The blank shooter you hired, he got left behind, knowing Harvey's determination he probably kidnapped the guy to get information," he stated.

"But he doesn't have information," Naruto muttered as he thought of the man he hired who was a mentally unstable guy who had just left Arkham. Harvey shook her head with a smirk and he raised a brow.

"Everyone on that guard had to have a name tag remember? I was the one who handed it out, I thought I was being clever when I put the name tag as Rachel Dawes," she informed which caused his eyes to narrow in thought. "I see your catching on slowpoke," she poked his nose making him wrinkle it. "Now, we both know that Harvey is going to immediately think that Rachel is going to be our next target, so of course he's going to warn her, and tell her to go to someone she could trust and be safe while he is away, I can think of only person,"

"Wayne," Naruto smirked as he nodded his head as it was starting to make sense to him. "Yeah, yeah, she'd go to Wayne for safety. And since you are right about everyone having darkness, Harvey actually might do something drastic to get more information on us, which could be a very big scandal," He hummed. "Batman wouldn't let that happen though," he shook his head. "He care's about Gotham too much, he'd rather disappear and let Harvey handle things than let the scandal go through and everything fall to shit," Naruto muttered.

Glancing to Harley he gave a smile, "This is all very brilliant Harley, though a hunch, a very brilliant hunch. How'd you come up with this while I was frying my brain?" he wondered as he turned around and backed her up against the bed. Harley gave a giggle in turn as she laid on the bed.

"Call it the workings of a female mind whiskers," she grinned as he laid a kiss on her lips, being slow deep and passionate. He then sucked on her lip before hovering above her lips, teasing her a bit.

"Well I guess I should gave that female mind a reward huh?" he smirked widely which caused her laugh and to nod excitedly as his hand gripped onto her calf and made his way up to her thigh, spreading her legs a bit.

"Mhmm, start by eating this cupcake," she told him in a whisper and he gave a throat chuckle before kissing her again then licking his way down to her sex. A few moments later the girl shuddered, her eyes going wide before becoming half lidded as a relaxed smile came upon her face and she had only one thing to say,

"Yahtzee,"

"Motherfucking shit, that was good,"

"Glad you liked it," Naruto smirked as he kissed the sweaty Harley on the lips before getting out of bed. He rolled his neck and shoulders before grabbing the remote and turning on the t.v. "Oh, Dent is on," Naruto muttered while Harley was busy catching her breath but listening to the man as he held a press conference.

" _I've call this press conference for two reasons," Harvey started as he gazed at the people before him. "Firstly to assure the citizens of Gotham, that everything that can be done over the Kitsune and Vixen killings is being done." He told them which only earned chatter from the audience in response._

 _"Secondly, because the Batman has offered to turn himself in, but lets consider the situation. Should we give in the demands of these terrorists? Do you rather think their gonna..."_

 _"You'd rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens?" a woman asked_ causing Naruto to raise a brow then roll his eyes and give a cursing mutter. _The people began to chatter again but Harvey quieted them down._

 _"The Batman is an Outlaw. But that's not why we are demanding to turn himself in. We're doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to let the Batman clean up our streets till now," Harvey pointed out_ which Naruto nodded in agreement.

 _"Things are worse than ever!" one man shouted earning more chatter._

 _"Yes they are," Harvey nodded his head. "But the night is darkest just before the dawn, and I promise you, the dawn is coming," he vowed. "One day, the Batman is going have to answer to the laws that he's broken. But to us, not to this crazy couple,"_

"Hope he spelled that with a K," Harley mumbled as she still laid on the bed regaining her energy.

" _No more dead cops!_ "

" _Yeah!_ "

"That shit ain't happening," Naruto grumbled to himself.

" _He should turn himself in!_ "

" _Give us the Batman, come on!"_

 _"Where is he at?"_

 _Harvey was silent for a moment before nodding his head and looked towards the cops, "So be it, take the Batman into custody,_ " _he stated which surprised people, even Naruto just a little bit, wondering if Batman was there. "I am the Batman,"_

"Ha! I told you he is the Batman Naru!" Harley jumped up on the bed and pointed at him before doing a victory dance, singing how much she was right. Naruto glanced towards her and shook his head, he didn't believe Dent was Batman, but then again he didn't know who Batman really was. His options were either Bruce or Harvey, and it was kind of difficult to figure which one.

"So what are we going to do now that we know he is Batman?" Harvey wondered. Naruto gave a thoughtful frown in response as he watched Harvey being handcuffed and taken away. He turned off the t.v and glanced to his naked fiancée admiring her toned beautiful body for a few moments before he spoke.

"If he is Batman, which I highly doubt, we're going to go after his ass," Naruto smirked. He then grabbed her hand and led them to the shower to get cleaned up. "We'll gather our mob friends, and then," he gave a smirk and Harley caught his meaning as she nodded her head with her own smirk.

"We give em hell!"

"Okay boys! Listen up!"

The fox masked thugs looked towards Harley who was wearing her red and black biker outfit, two SMG 8's tucked at her side, two hand pistols strapped by her boots, knives strapped around her thighs and what looked to be some kind of deactivated staff strapped to her back horizontally. The sexy woman looked ready for battle.

"Our target is the armored holding truck, it holds our target in there. Don't be afraid to blast it smitheren's, its armored for a reason," Harley pointed out. "Lets try to get the target alive? If we can do that, you all can go home to your bullshit lives with some extra money stuffed in ya pockets kapeesh?" 

"Hurah!" they agreed and Harley nodded her head as she walked to the front where the door would slide open.

"Don't feel bad if we can't get the truck, we have plan B already stationed," She told them before grabbing the shotgun she used on some random cop earlier who tried to stop them. The entire trucked jerked suddenly, but Harley was the only one who managed to hold her ground perfectly, not even bothered as she reloaded the shot gun. Once the jerking had stopped and Harley could tell they were heading straight, Harley cocked the shotgun, "Show time kiddies!"

The door slid open, allowing Harley to see they in a tunnel. "Banzai!" Harley shouted with a mad grin as she fired the shot gun at the armored truck directly in front of her. She then held out her hand for a G54 and fired the automatic at the truck as well as the shotgun, hitting the body of the truck. "Don't sit there like dolts! Shoot fuckers!" she barked in annoyance and they followed the Boss Lady's orders and began letting loose on the armored truck.

"Give me Candy Yams," Harley ordered after a few moments and running out of clips. She tossed the guns away and was handed a rocket launcher, not even kneeling down like normal people to steady and aim, Harley simply fired it, blowing up the police car in front of the armored truck. She then got another rocket to fire it at the armored truck, but as she stuck her head out she heard a loud revving engine noise and saw an armored black vehicle heading parralel of them. "Hmm,"

Whipping out her phone from her back pocket she pressed nine and held it up to her ear while also trying to aim at the truck. It rang for a good moment before it picked up,

" _Yeah?"_

"Yeeeeaaaah, Batman's here,"

" _Guess that means you have to take back your victory dance huh?"_

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna so there!" Harley stuck out her tongue as she pressed the trigger and fired the rocket. Just as she was about to hit the truck, Batman's armored car zoomed passed and took the hit instead blowing back a bit from the close impact. "Damn it! Their coming your way," she stated.

" _Cool,_ "

Naruto hung up the phone and slipped into his pocket as he wore a black hooded poncho with black cargos, boots, gloves and his white fox mask on his face with his hood slightly up. The redhead stood in the middle of the street, a several yards outside the tunnel exit; he could hear the chopper flying above him, and it wouldn't be long before their light would shine down on him.

His red eyes focused on the armored truck that was zooming through to the end of the tunnel. He ignored the honks from the truck as it neared him, instead he merely flicked his two fingers up. This caused the entire truck to actually lift into the air and flip until it was upside down.

Gun fire was released from above just as the spot light him. None of the bullets even came close to Naruto, and with a twitch of his finger, they spun around and returned back at the shooter, killing them. The blond then flicked his fingers down, causing the chopper to suddenly fall from the sky, crashing into a building in a fiery explosion.

Naruto gave a small smirk as he was about to split his two fingers to rip open the doors, only to sense something pull up to him from behind, he turned around to try and dodged whatever was, but he was a second to slow as cables shot out from the motorcycle and grabbed onto him, electrocuting him for a total of three seconds.

The red head fell to his knees, "Ow," he grumbled before falling to the ground. He was still very conscious, well, somewhat. He tried to get up and move his body, but it wasn't listening to his commands, only giving meaningless twitches.

"Finally got you, you son of a bitch!" he heard and glanced up to see a assault rifle pointed at his head by Gordon...who was supposed to be dead. Naruto gave a light groan and roll of his eyes.

"So not funny," he grumbled as he was suddenly helped up but he couldn't stand very well. He ignored the flashing lights and looked around until he spotted just who he wanted to see. Standing high on top of a building with a sniper rifle, Naruto caught the eyes of his beloved Harley who looked a bit ticked. He gave her an unnoticeable shake of the head and then winked.

He saw Harley bite her lip in response then wrinkle his nose, and he shook his head once more, giving her another wink. The girl sighed before nodding and blowing him a kiss, then she disappeared. With a frown under his mask he was helped into a police car, once he was inside...

...he couldn't help but smirk, what fun this game was.

The red head sat on a bench, in a holding cell, surrounded by older smelly, sweaty, hairy criminals. He watched as one of the workers tossed aside his poncho which left him in an orange sleeveless shirt, they set his mask down, along with his, conveniently broken cell phone. He had plenty of more, so it didn't matter, and he knew Harley's number by heart.

Now he could break out of this cell any time he wanted. No really, _any_ time he wanted. He could kill _everyone_ in the building, and walk out without any problems. But he didn't want too. The reason being, was what was the point of playing a game if you already had all the cheat codes and whatever to beat it? As far as Naruto was concerned he was a cheat code, a cheat code he did not want to use.

Plus it was way more fun letting the other players think they were winning, when really, they never stood a chance. It's funny watching lesser beings trying to overcome the higher being, and to Naruto and Harley, it was very funny. He could have Gotham down to it's knees in a single day if he wanted too, but he wanted to watch the others players think they had any hope in beating him.

The only way they would somehow win was if they killed Harley, and that was never going to happen. Killing him would be an option too...but that was never going to happen either so...yeah, no chances of winning.

"Stay away! All of you! I don't want his mob lawyer using anything against us if he can!" Gordon stated as he walked in causing the inmates to back away from an undisturbed Naruto. The red head gave took a light breath as he was somewhat bored but paid attention to the Mayor and Garcia's conversation.

"We have nothing on this guy," Gordon growled low. "No matches on prints, Dna, dental, facial recognition, nothing, There was nothing on him but his mask and a completely fried cell phone. Even his clothes are custom, no labels," Gordon listed as he glared at Naruto who gave him a bored look. "No name, no other alias. And we can't find his girlfriend either,"

"Go home Gordan," Garcia stated. "This clown will keep till morning. Go get some rest, you're going to need it. Because tomorrow you take the big job!" Gordon looked at him somewhat dryly and Garcia shook his head with a smile, "You don't have any say in the matter, Commissioner Gordon!" Garcia promoted earning a applause for Gordon along with handshakes.

Gordon turned his head and glared at Naruto clapped his hands with a goofy smile on his face. Gordon gave a light snarl and Naruto gave him a charming wink, the new commissioner scowled before he left. Not too long after the mayor left as well, and then maybe a half an hour after that, a fat man was pushed into the cell.

"I don't feel good," the fat man stated as he held his stomach. Naruto gave him a curious look, studying him up and down for a moment before looking away, somewhat thoughtful.

"You're a cop killer, you're lucky to be feeling anything below the neck!" Murphy snarled at the man who pounced at the bars tears starting to moisten his eyes.

"Please!"

"Step away from the bars!" another cop barked.

"My insides hurt," this caused Naruto to raise a brow before giving a small quiet chuckle to himself shaking his head lightly.

"Harley my diamond queen, you are genius," he whispered to himself. The others looked at him, thinking he was crazy since he was talking to himself, but then again, he was crazy, so they ignored him.

After fifteen minutes of blocking out the whimpering and cries of the fat man, a guard got his attention and led him to the interrogation room after handcuffing his hands. Once he was inside he sat in the chair at the table with a blank expression as he rolled his neck. The only source of light was the lamp post on the table, and Naruto said nothing simply glancing around with a hum.

He could feel another person in the room other than him, and he knew it was the Batman. But he showed no sign of knowing of his presence or any fear, he simply sat there in thought wondering what he was going to do after this. Maybe he and Harley could take a victory vacation and chill on the island.

It would be a little bit before the foolish company called him so he could run it, he had no intentions of actually running the company, he just wanted to collect the money and make sure things were going right. He had no intention to sit in a boring office doing paperwork. Perhaps he should find someone he could trust to run the company in his stead, similar to how Luscious Fox did for Bruce Wayne. Yeah that sounded like a good idea. Then he could still get paid and do whatever the fuck he wanted.

His attention was given to the door that opened and he saw Gordon walk in. "Ah, evening Commissioner," Naruto greeted with a cheerful tone. The man sat down at the table and wiped off the dust.

"Harvey Dent never made it home,"

"Really? Then I'm glad I didn't get shocked for nothing," Naruto chuckled which caused Gordon to glare at him, and he stopped his chuckles. "I'm sorry that wasn't funny...it really wasn't, shit hurt," Naruto snorted.

"What did you do with him?" Gordon wondered and Naruto shrugged. "Where's your partner? Vixen? We didn't locate her at the scene," he stated and Naruto raised a brow before giving another shrug.

"Why would you think I know where she went? I mean, I got shocked while she got away. I'm here, she's not. I have no idea where she went, and I have no idea what happened with Harvey Dent. I may seem like the leader, but she has brains of her own ya know," he chuckled. "But...for shits and giggles, let say I did know where cupcake went, and it has nothing to do with Dent...I'm still right here, I didn't take him, and she didn't take him," he told him, holding up his cuffed hands.

"Who did you leave him with though?" Naruto wondered which caused Gordon to look thoughtful. "Your cops right? You know the same cops of Gotham who aren't prone to backstab and betray their friends for a couple extra hundred or so. Because you know, Gotham has _no_ corrupted cops in sight," he laughed while Gordon had a deep frown on his face. "And because there are _no_ corrupted cops in Gotham, they of course aren't mad at Harvey Dent who is quickly becoming a rising star, or what do they call him in the office? Um, a uh...ah white knight. So they probably have nothing to do with anything," Naruto smirked before giving a shrug.

"Where is he?"

"I just said I have no clue," Naruto reminded. "I don't know where Dent is, and I don't know where Vixen is. It's 2015, the technology age, figure it out yourselves," Naruto grumbled. Gordon clenched his jaw as he then pulled out the keys and unlocked his handcuffs. "I'm free to go?"

"No, just that if we're going to play games, I'm going to need a cup of coffee," Gordon smirked as he stood up and walked off, closing the door. Naruto raised a brow before he rolled his neck then his shoulders.

"So...you going to sit down or are we going to have to have an all out brawl in this room?" Naruto wondered as the lights turned on. And immediately he had his head slammed against the table. "Fuck!" he yelped before holding his head. "Didn't you learn in class to never start with the head?" Naruto asked as Batman came around. "Shit, now you gotta wait a moment,"

"You wanted me, here I am," Batman stated as he stood in front of him. Naruto rolled his neck again as he cleared his vision.

"Well, you interest me Batsy, I wanted to see what you'd do," Naruto stated with a shrug. "And i'm not disappointed at all, you let..." Naruto counted on his fingers in thought of the people he and Harley killed, "Well over twenty people! Then, you let Dent of all people take your place, on T.V no less! Did you know you became a trend within three minutes on twitter and facebook? They even have tons of memes for you! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed. "D-did you see the one with Dent on it where it said, " _I'm not always Harvey Dent, why? Because I'm duhnuhnunuhnuhnuh BATMAN!_ " HAHAHAHA!"

"Where's Dent?" Batman growled out in annoyance. Naruto sighed as he scratched his head and threw his hands up.

"Just like I told Gordy, I have no idea," Naruto reminded. "But I can say that those mobby guys are kinda in their feelings about you and their money. They want you gone so it can be like the good ol days! I think their bitches but hey," Naruto shrugged. "But there's no going back, you've changed things, which is good! Change is good sometimes," he smiled.

"Then why do you want to kill me?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto burst out into mad laughter, even slamming his head on the table before his laughter turned to chuckles, "Hehehe, kill you? Hahaha, why would I want to kill _you_? You are _tons_ of fun Bats, in fact I want you to live forever! I told you! This is my favorite playground, and you are my new toy,"

"You're garbage who kills for money,"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Now you're talking like them now? Money? _**Money**_?! What the fuck will money bring me huh?! Fancy suits, cool cars, nice houses? HAHAHAHA! I don't need any of that shit, if I did, I would be a mob dealer now wouldn't I? Hahahaha! Money psh!" Naruto waved it off.

"No no, see what I kill for, is fun! I desire, I crave _fun!_ This world is too god damn miserable and shit to be living life day to day with no damn purpose, no sense of enjoyment unless its brought by money! _**Fun!**_ It is what I need, it is what I live for! Fuck rules, morals and codes, it's a bad joke," Naruto snorted. "You are a victim of that bad joke Batsy, don't you see?" Naruto smirked.

"They need you now, but when this is all over, they are going to turn on you, try and get rid of you. Think of it as a kid getting a cold so he don't have to go to school, but then when the cold becomes too much, he's going to do what he can to get rid of it," Naruto compared. "See, I'm not a monster, I'm just a fox,"

Batman then lunged at him, but instead he was sent flying back by some unknown force, causing him to slam against the wall. "You have all these rules, you think they will save you haha," Naruto smirked as he still sat in the chair, while Batman struggled. Naruto glanced to the door just as it was about to be opened, but it couldn't, instead it was kept shut.

"I only have one rule," Batman strained out as he continued to struggle.

"Then to get what you want ya might have to break that rule," Naruto shrugged and Batman fell to the ground, now able to move his body.

"Which is?" Batman demanded as he stood up and Naruto rolled his eyes in response.

"Shit I don't know what the hell you want! What do I look like a mind reader?" Naruto grumbled before he started chuckling, then he broke out into mad laughter. "The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules Batman! And tonight your going to break your one rule," Naruto grinned.

"I'm considering it," Batman growled and Naruto rolled his eyes, though his grin was still in place.

"Well consider it faster Batsy because they only have minutes left, so you'll have to play my game if you want to save _one_ of them. Unless you have some boy wonder that I don't know about, then he could help too I guess," Naruto grumbled almost as an after thought.

"Them?" Batman wondered with narrowed eyes and Naruto gave a laugh.

"You didn't think I was actually going to leave everything up to chance did you?! Yes getting caught wasn't exactly my plan, but I have other plans Batsy, more than you know," Naruto grinned. "You know, Cupcake thought you were Dent, and I kind of believed it too the way you tried to dive after her the other night," Naruto laughed.

Batman snarled as he rushed at Naruto quickly and the redhead let himself get tackled then grabbed. Batman lifted him up then slammed him on the table before grabbing the chair and locking the door physically while Naruto laughed in joy. Getting up he cracked his neck then his back.

"Wow ya really into her ain't ya? Does Harvey know about you and his little ugly birdie?" Naruto wondered as Batman grabbed his head then slammed it against the glass, making it crack completely. "Ow! What did I say about the head?"

"Where are they?!" Batman screamed as Naruto held his head then gave a mad laugh.

"Don't worry Batsy, Killing is all part of growing up! Whohooahahaahaha!" Naruto cackled even as Batman hit him in the face.

"Where are they?!"

"That was good fatha, may I have anotha? HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto continued to cackle and Batman dealt two more punches out. "Hahahehehe, you have to choose one life over the other, you have too choose your DA friend, or his virgin bride to be! HAHAHAHA!" this earned him another punch. "Whoohoohahaha!" the red head died of laughter as he rolled on the ground and tried to calm down. "Y-you hahaha, you have nothing to threaten me with Bats! You won't kill me, you won't kill my girl, hell you can't even kill us HAHAHAHA!"

Batman was about to punch him again but Naruto held his hand up as he still laughed, telling him to give him a moment. The redhead even began gasping for air because he was laughing so hard. "W-why so serious Batsy?" Naruto chuckled. "O-okay, I've had my laugh, shit was hilarious," Batman then grabbed Naruto and the whiskered man began to laugh again. "Don't worry, I'm going to tell you where they are, both of them," he stated with a foxy grin. "That's the point of all of this, you'll have to choose, the white knight, or the ugly damsel!" 

"TELL ME!"

"Alright ready sheesh! Don't get your thong in your ass," Naruto grumbled with a chuckle. "So your boy is...lets see, 250 52nd street and she is...where did Cupcake take her? Um oh yeah! Avenue X on Cicero," Batman dropped him and began to walk out. "Oh! Piece of advice! I'm a fox! So think about what that means! HAHAHAHAHWHOOHOOHAHAHA!" the red head laughed as he held his sides.

Naruto then sat up against the wall and wiped away his tears, "I want my phone call now," Naruto stated softly, coming down from his high. After a few moments Naruto looked back to the man, "I want my phone call,"

"That's nice," the guard stated as he guarded the door. Naruto frowned as he rolled his mouth around in a bit of annoyance then rolled his neck.

"How many of your friends did I unalive?" Naruto wondered and the man glanced at him with narrowed eyes. "Yes, I'm asking an insensitive question, so can you answer it?" the man gave a sigh as he chuckled.

"I'm a 20 year man, and I know the difference between the punks who need a lesson in manners, and freaks like you who enjoy it," he stated and Naruto kept his thoughtful frown as he gazed at the man. "And you killed six of my friends,"

"Hn, thought it was more," Naruto grumbled to himself as he looked at his nails. "Do you want to know, why I don't use any weapons?" Naruto asked and the man glared at him. "Guns are too quick, knives well, they're too personal really," Naruto shrugged. "So I use these hehe" Naruto chuckled as he held up his hands and wiggled his fingers.

"I get to see the look of shock, and the varying emotions too. Did you know that in their last moments, people show you who they really are?" he wondered. "So in an asshole way, I knew your friends better than you ever did," Naruto stated nonchalantly. "Would you like to know which ones begged for mercy like little bitches?"

The man growled as he slipped off his jacket and came walking towards Naruto, rolling up his sleeves. "I know your going to enjoy this," the man stated. "I'm going to have to try and enjoy this, even more," he growled as he bent down. Naruto rolled his eyes as he simply twitched his thumb and the man's head suddenly slammed to the ground, and his body went slack, unconscious.

Naruto then checked his pockets and pulled out a cell phone, "Great," Naruto muttered with a small smile as he dialed some numbers and waited for the phone to stop ringing and a pick up. It took three rings before he heard,

" _Puddin_?"

"Hey doll, I need you to come do pick me up," Naruto smiled, "Make sure you bring nice for me to where, and something for you too. After we're done with business where going out for dinner," he told her.

" _Okay! I'll be there in five_ , _Love you_ ,"

"Love you too Har," Naruto smiled before he hung up. He then stood up and dusted himself off and looked at his reflection to see he looked pretty clean. He then looked down at the unconscious man, "Just for the record, all of them were bitches," Naruto stuck out his tongue before he left the room.

As Naruto walked down the hall whistling he dialed another number and allowed it to ring before he tossed the phone. Once he turned the corner he ignored the explosion that took place, destroying that side of the building. Naruto walked down the hall some more and took a left, he held his hand out and in a moment a pair of keys flew into them. Walking down a bit more he saw someone crouched down against the bars and gave a smile,

"Hey there Mr. Miyagi!"

 **And that ends chapter three! Hope you guys enjoyed! You have enjoyed the last two so far! So far so good!**


	33. Yahtzee Ch 4

**Chapter 4**

"Gooooooood Afternoon all!"

"Heh, not so crazy as you look I see," Chenchen stated with a smirk as he gazed at the mountain of cash that Kitsune and Harley were both standing on, he also noticed Lau sitting on it, though he looked tied up.

"Well it depends, did you spell that with a C or a K?" Harley wondered as she did a back flipped off the top and landed on the ground perfectly. Naruto simply slid his way down and dusted himself off, wearing his orange blazer.

"Um, with a K," Chenchen lied, he knew how crazy these two got when anyone said C, which was weird for whatever reason. Both foxes looked at him with disbelieving eyes and even gave a hum, before moving.

"Where's Macaroni?" Naruto wondered as he didn't see the italian mobster, people gave shrugs and shakes of the head so he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm only waiting for him for so long," Naruto muttered as he picked up a wad and threw it at Lau.

"Kitsune, what do you do with all your money?" Chenchen wondered as he puffed on his cigar. Naruto hummed as he scratched his head and gave a shrug.

"I usually spend it all on Cupcake over there, whatever she wants I buy," Naruto stated while Harley gave a giggle. "But me personally? I enjoy cigars, blazers...gasoline," Naruto added and Harley nodded as she and the boys began to pour gasoline on the mountain causing Chenchen to look confused and shocked.

"What the hell are you..."

"Shh shh," Naruto waved him off as Harley pointed a gun at him while she tossed away the empty canister. "You know what they have in common? The fact they all can be burned," Naruto grinned, Chenchen's eyes widened then he glared at Naruto angrily.

"You said you were a man of your word!"

"Huh did I say that?" Naruto blinked as he looked to Harley who gave a shrug in response. "Well I can't tell you if I did, I say a lot of krazy things hahaha," Naruto laughed before he took the cigar from Chenchen's mouth. "But don't worry bud, I'm only burning my half," Naruto stated as he flicked the cigar towards the mountain, causing it to catch on fire.

"Money money money, is all you care about, and here you are wearing cheap clothes, buying cheap cigars and cheap hair gel," Naruto scowled. "This city needs a more stable unstable criminal with better class...good ideas...and a beautiful partner! So tell your men they work for me now or I'll use you as an example," Naruto warned with a smirk. "This city is mine...oops, ours," Naruto grinned as he winked to his fiancee who giggled.

"It won't work...for a _fre..._ "

 _POW!_

Chenchen fell back as he had a bullet right between his eyes. Naruto blinked before he looked towards Harley who blew the smoke off the barrel, "I warned them about the insults, but noooo one want's to listen to the krazy chick," she grumbled as she talked to herself. "You should listen to her! Why? Because she's Krazy! Hell she spells Krazy with a damn K!" she yelled, really talking to herself.

Naruto shrugged and snapped his fingers causing his new men to drag Chenchen's corpse away. "It's not about the money, its about having fun and sending messages to the kids," Naruto chuckled before he walked over to Harley who was still ranting to herself. He ignored her rants and reached for her phone in her back pocket. As he picked it he also groped her butt which she ignored as she was still ranting.

Naruto dialed a number on the phone and called it, after a ring it picked up and he heard, " _Who is this?_ "

"I had a vision of a world without heroes," Naruto spoke up, "A world without heroes such as Batman or even Superman," the redhead stated as he snapped his fingers causing on of his men to walk towards him with a fancy cigar box. Taking one out he then lit it with the burning fire and took a puff. "Man thats, good, anyway, and you want to know what I saw?" Naruto wondered as he found a chair and sat down.

"I saw empty playgrounds, kids in ugly uniforms, stories of homework being turned in on time...I saw order," Naruto scowled as Harley sat on his lap once she was done with her ranting. "And you know what brings Order? Boredom. And you know what chaos brings? Fun. And if any of you paid attention, I _love_ to have fun. No I don't care about the lives I've taken, No I don't care about kids growing up without parents, No I don't care I shot your dog. I don't care about any of that, why? Because Chaos, is fun! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed before clearing his throat, "Excuse me. So I'm going to let my assistant here take the phone and explain to you all what is going to happen, take it away doll!"

Harley giggled and took the phone away from Naruto and pressed to her ear, allowing him to enjoy his cigar while watching Lau burn to death. "Hello people who are listening right now! My name is Vixen and I'm going to be explaining the game we are about to play? Don't want to play? Well that's too bad. So listen up!" Harley ordered.

"Mistah K has had a change of heart, he doesn't want Mr. Reese's cup to ruin all the fun that he is having. So, if Coleman Reese is not dead in 60 minutes, Mista K will blow up a hospital, maybe two depending on how he is feeling, but one for sure. So...bye-bye!" Harley giggled before hanging up the phone. "Okay Foxy it's done!" she stated.

"Thanks doll," Naruto grinned as he kissed her cheek. "Now, I need you to deliver a message to Mr. Dent, he's at Gotham General. Here is the control switch, we've already set up bombs in every hospital, I'm going to leave it to you to decide which ones to blow up, even Reese is killed," Naruto smirked which caused her too look surprised. "Why so surprised love? I did say earlier this isn't just me now did I?" 

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were serious!" Harley stated actually surprised, but couldn't help but grin. "OOH! Your the best puddin!" Harley thanked him as she pulled him for a rough passionate kiss, that told him how much she loved him and he returned it. Pulling away she licked her lips and gave a predatory grin, "You know it'd be kind of Kinky to have sex right here and now in front of all these people," she told him.

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face and nodded. "It would, but were crunching on time, and I'd rather not kill one the goons because they stared at pussy for too long and got any thoughts," he told her. She gave a giggle and nodded her head.

"Wait, what did you want me to say to Dent?" she asked and Naruto shrugged with a smile and she caught on. "Your leaving that up to me?!"

"Of course I am, need I remind you that it was _you_ who figured all of this out while I was literally frying my brain? All of this is you now love," he smiled kissing her softly. Harley returned it before wiping a tear from her eye, "What are you crying for?" he wondered somewhat worried.

"It's just that, your so good to me!" Harley sniffed with a smile. "So much better than Mista J," she told him and he smiled softly and nodded his head as he held her closer and whispered into her ear.

"You know I would never hurt you like that Har, I love you too much. He is just a confused insane asshole, and he _will_ pay for what he did to you," he reminded and she then grabbed his face and looked into his eyes.

"No, he will pay for what he did to _both_ of us," she corrected. For once at the same time, both of them had a serious expression on their faces which made the goons wonder just what they were talking about. Soon the two gave smiles and Harley pressed her head against his, "I love you Naruto," she whispered.

"And I love you too Harley," he returned before the two gave each other another deep passionate kiss, she even began to grind against him. After a few moments the two seperated and gave relieved sighs before saying in unison,

"Yahtzee,"

"Hmm, maybe Foxy and I should do roleplay,"

Harley gave a giggle as she looked into the mirror, as she buttoned up her nurse outfit. The woman finished buttoning it up and hummed before shaking her head, "Not sexy enough," she mumbled and unbuttoned a few more buttons and opening her collar so she could show some cleavage, she then gave a grin as her skirt was much smaller than it should have been, and she was wearing cute flats.

Once she made sure that was up to snuff, she then focused on her make up, and as she did so, she wondered when Naruto would finally not give a damn about secret identities, not that she minded though. In fact, she was kind of glad they still had secret identities, it made going out in public to just spend time with him much easier.

Though she did get annoyed when women would shamelessly flirt with him, but he made it all better by focusing just on her. He would either pull her into a loving hug, shamelessly grope her ass, or simply make out with her. This one time they were at a lingerie store in italy, and he got so turned on he fucked right in the dressing room, granted she did start it with the teasing but it was _so_ much fun! The way he ravaged her really made her three orgasms worthwhile.

"I need to get a bestie," she pouted. It would be so great to just have an actual friend she could talk too and express her love for Naruto, or even do things with. But everyone was so fickle and fake and concerned with themselves, it really pissed her off. Maybe she could talk to Naruto about that, see if he would be willing to help her find a friend that would get along with both of them really well.

Hmm, that was something to think about.

"And done!" Harley smiled as her makeup was finally done. "What do you think officer..." she paused as she looked at the dead officers name tag as he laid on the ground beside her feet. "Davis! Yeah, too much sexy?" she asked but she didn't get a response and she nodded. "Yeah your right, never such a thing! Thanks your such a sweetheart!" Harley giggled as she grabbed the medical chart for one Harvey Dent, glancing to the sleeping Harvey.

"Davis!" she heard and grabbed her pistol with the silencer and turned around waiting for the officer to come in. Hearing the door open, the officer walked in saying, "Ma'am we're going to have to move him now,"

 _PEW!_

Harley then put a finger to her lips, "Shh, he's sleeping," she muttered before turning to Harvey who was stirring awake, and made a disgusted face upon seeing his charred skeletal face. The blond looked away and looked back at the medical charts, wondering of what she was going to say to the man. It would have been much simpler to kill him, but she didn't want him dead, nor did Naruto. They still wanted to fuck with his head some more after all, he was Harvey Dent! The White Knight of Gotham!

Naruto left this all up to her though, after all it was her idea to set Dent and Dawes up in the warehouses, and while not everything went according to plan, depending on what she said, it could still tip in her favor and make things more fun. Hmm, well the truth hurts right? As does love...so maybe she should just tell the truth and let the chips fall where they may? Sounds like a good idea.

"Guess it's time to wake him up now," Harley sighed as she set the clipboard down. She then pulled her phone out from her bra and checked her twitter and Facebook feed to find out Reese still wasn't dead and there was about twenty minutes left before she blew up the hospital. Humming to herself she slipped her phone back and moved to lift the bed, which made Harvey wake up.

His good eye slowly opened, and after getting a good look at Harley he began to struggle, almost as if he could get up and strangle her, he would. Harley gave a sheepish laugh as Harvey kept struggling and grunting in anger. She took a seat and shook her head with a awkward smile, "Yeah, Hi." Dent then tried to move again, but growled when he couldn't and Harley rolled her neck a bit.

"You know, I don't want there to be any hard feelings Mr. Dent," she said with a smile and he glared at her with so much hate. "When you and um uh..."

"RACHEL!"

"R-rachel sorry sorry," Harley jumped and apologized, holding up her hands. "It's just that I can't exactly get passed the well um...the second face! There we go, I can't get back the second face, let's go with that," Harley giggled sheepishly and he continued to glare. "Well this is awkward," she muttered, giving a sigh she scratched her forehead and slapped her cheeks lightly. "You can do this Vix!" she told herself before nodding.

"So um, yeah, let me just say that when you and Rachel were being abducted, Mistah K was sitting in Gordan's cage, so he had nothing to do with um...your second face," she treaded lightly and Dent snarled at her.

"LIAR!" Harvey shouted making her jump again then make her pout. "You and him are partners! You are in this together! Whatever you do, he is responsible too! Whatever he does, you are responsible! My SECOND FACE! And RACHEL'S DEATH! IS BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS!" He screamed and she rubbed her ears, her pout still in place.

"But um...Rachel isn't dead," Harley stated which caused Harvey to freeze and look at her with a extremely confused look. The girl raised a brow at him and he narrowed his eyes before grabbing his coin and shows her the burnt side of it.

"I gave this to her, before you and your partner tried to kill me the other night. So if she is not dead, why is this burnt?!" he growled. "DON'T LIE TO ME BITCH!" Harley rubbed her ears again before gazing at the coin with a slightly disinterested look.

"First off, Mistah K and I don't want you dead. We actually like what your doing to this city, change is good. In fact locking up the people means more space for us!" Harley laughed. "Now have we been trying to capture you? Yes, to use you against the city and drive Batman crazy," she grinned. "And second, don't call me a bitch, it brings up bad memories, and when I get mad memories, I like to cut...things," She giggled darkly which made him shudder just a bit.

"Third, the coin is like that because I forgot it. I was kind of in a rush trying to save her life," Harley shrugged which caused Dent eye to widen. "Yes, save her life. Like I said, Mistah K I like what your doing, and since we like you, we're willing to not kill you or your girl ourselves," she shrugged. "And we weren't responsible for your um...second face," she whispered.

"Rachel, she is safe?" he wondered with narrowed eyes. Harley gave a nod with a hum, though she had to keep herself from giggling perversely as the thought of last nights events filled her mind. "W-where is she?"

"Don't worry about that just yet," Harley shook her head. "Just know that she's safe," Harley shrugged. "But on to what happened," she said awkwardly. "We didn't rig those charges, we didn't even abduct her," Harley shook her head.

"Your men, your plan," Harvey growled, but he wasn't as hostile as he was before, now knowing that Rachel was supposedly safe and alive.

"Yes, but do we really look like people with plans?" she raised a brow with a small frown. "As much as we like to make plans, it's not our style. We just go with the flow, do whatever seems most fun haha," Harley laughed. "Now if you want to talk about the mobs, the cops, or even Gordon, now they got plans. They're schemers, people with agendas," Harley continued, shaking her head with a easy smile.

"Me and Mistah K, our only agenda is to laugh, fuck and have fun," Harley grinned. "But them? No, they want control over every little thing, make sure there is only order in their little worlds, and panic at the first sign of chaos," she rolled her eyes. "Mistah K, he wants to have fun, but he's pretty smart too and logical. He wants to show the schemers how pathetic their attempts at controlling really are. Does he tend to kill a few hundred people, shoot someones dog or two? Yeah, but that's all part of the fun!"

Scooting forward she gave him a kiss on the cheek and winked at him, "But Mistah K likes you, and he likes Rachel. And when he actually likes someone, he doesn't try to kill them, because their fun. For example, he really likes Batman, he isn't dead yet. And trust me, if Mistah K wanted you dead..." Harley gave a giggle in response. "You wouldn't even see it coming...unless he wants you to see it coming, then you know..."oh shit, I'm going to die pretty soon," and then you're paranoid of every little thing," she smiled.

Getting up she began to untie his wrists, "Now, it's the schemers who put you where you are. You were a schemer, you had plans, but um, look where it got you," Harley shrugged as she released his next wrist but he stayed still. "Mistah K took your little plan and he turned it on yourself, but he hasn't killed you yet because he thinks it would be more fun if you were kept alive Mr. Dent," Harley smiled. Harvey glared at her as he listened to what she was saying.

"I mean look at this city, we see it as a play ground. And what do playgrounds attract? Kids. And by nature, what do kids do? Fuck shit up. But guess what, even though the kids might break a swing, or get the slides dirty, or even dig up all the sand...the next time they come back, the playground is just how it was when they first made...clean. Unless it's just a shitty playground with shitty maintenance," she shrugged in thought.

"My point is though Mr. Dent, is that you and Batman are the maintenance to our playground! We come fuck shit up, and you clean it up, which makes us come back to play. We like that, because we _love_ to play; and the thing is, we know that it will always get cleaned up, because you two love the city so much. So we're not going to try and kill you, because ideally, we want you to keep keeping our playground clean, and if you won't, we know Batman will," she smiled before sighing. "But," she grabbed her pistol and held it as she spoke while Harvey looked at it.

"If you want to keep these badass kids from messing up your playground, and continue to be the great white knight and your life stays boring and "Peaceful"," she rolled her eyes. "Then here," she put the gun in his hand and put her head to it. "Introduce a bit of anarchy, upset the established order and everything becomes chaos; Mistah K and I love chaos because it's fun. We are agents of anarchy," she giggled as she held the barrel to her head. "And you know what they say about chaos? It's fair...and fun,"

Harvey narrowed his eye as he gave a deep breath, thinking about what he should do. From what he was hearing...everything she said made sense. It was fucking insane, but it made sense...was that a double negative? Harvey frowned as he didn't know exactly what to do while Harley waited for him expectantly. Closing his eye he then opened it and grabbed his coin. Showing the good side, he spoke, "You live,"

Harley nodded in understanding. He then turned it around to the burnt side. "You die," Harley could only give an excited giggle. Harvey flipped the coin and the two kept eyes on each other. The coin landed in Harvey's palm and he glanced it while Harley kept eyes on him. "Seems today is your lucky day fox," he grumbled and she gave a smile removing her head from the barrel. "Where can I find Rachel?"

"Well," Harley stated as she stood and scratched the back of her head. "Rachel had a very tiring night, you know with almost dying and all. And I'm sure you have some targets on your list that had to deal with your um...second face," she whispered and he rolled his eyes. "So how about tomorrow afternoon? We'll send her to you," she smiled. "Oh and you might want to hurry and get out of here, because the hospital is going to blow in five,"

Harvey could only blink before he quickly got out of the bed to get dressed and she left the room, stepping over the two dead bodies. As she walked out of the hallway, she pulled out her phone and checked her news feed and local news to find out that Reese was not dead yet. She then sent a text to Naruto as she walked out of the hospital and caught sight of Harvey running off another way.

Once she made sure he was out, she pulled out the device that had four labeled buttons, giving her the choice to blow which one up. Humming to herself she pressed one button, which belonged to Gotham General, and a moment later explosions began to take place behind her. She walked at a normal pace as the explosions continued, and as she made her way to bus she stopped when she heard the explosions stop. She raised a brow and waited for more but none came, she turned around to see that there really was no more explosions.

"This thing broken?" she wondered, pressing the button a few more times, she even pressed the button to the hospital on the west side, and she heard a loud explosion in that direction which made her hum. Pressing the first button some more she sighed once there was no more explosions coming from the hospital she was at. "Guess that's it the..AIEE!" Harley jumped as the hospital suddenly exploded and jumped into the bus, closing the door.

Once she got seated, the bus drove off.

"Your bombs were rigged funny babe,"

Naruto raised a brow as he saw Harley step out the bus in a very sexy nurses outfit. He even ignored the new set of hostages that were led out the bus, as he focused on his fiancee. He didn't even hear what she said, and she noticed which caused her to start posing and modeling for him. "You like?" she grinned.

"I do," Naruto grinned as he pulled her close and gave her a kiss which she giggled into. "So, how'd everything go?" he wondered and Harley gave a cheshire cat grin, which made him chuckle, "I'm going to assume great,"

"Yup! It seems I got Harvey to be in our a favor just a bit more, he was willing to listen once I told him Rachel was alive," she stated and he nodded then he raised a brow. "No I didn't tell him she particpated in our daily night of passion as a special guest, or even that she wants to be a regular," she giggled.

"Well, once you get passed the face a bit, she isn't that ugly," Naruto shrugged. "Man, I think it be funny to tell Dent how I banged his Fiancee and she wants more," he chuckled. "But I don't need her, I just need and want you," he told Harley who smiled and nodded her head.

"And I just need you, but it was fun having a toy to play with, we should get some more! Make our sex games even more fun, keeping her alive was a good idea," Harley laughed. "Glad I thought of it," she grinned and he smiled kissing her forehead. "Oh! I want a friend!"

"Eh?" the redhead asked confused.

"I want a friend, someone I can hang out with and talk too. You know? Go shopping with or even do crimes with, I want a girlfriend," she pouted. Naruto chuckled as he leaned down and claimed her lips, and sucked on her bottom lip which made her shudder. She even began rubbing her hands on his bare chest, feeling his muscles.

Pulling away he nodded his head, "Okay doll, we'll find you a girlfriend. After we're done with the game, okay?" he assured and Harley gave a grateful smile. "Cool, now before I study this sexy nurse outfit some more, let me get this message across the city," he smirked as he bit on her ear lobe which flipped on her switch.

"Oooh!" she moaned. "Hurry!" she ordered, pushing him away to get started and he laughed. As she watched him take care of business, she decided to keep herself distracted a bit as she waited for him.

Naruto rolled his neck as he approached the crowd of 50 hostages and gave them a small grin, "Hello and good afternoon. My name is Kitsune and today you all will be part of a little game," Naruto informed them. "No I will not kill you if you do what I say and what my minions say, kapeesh?" he recieved scared nods. "Good, you newcastor dude, c'mere, and bring your camera," Naruto ordered as he walked off with Engel following after him holding his camera.

Once Naruto reached a spot, he pointed for the man to sit and he snapped his fingers. Two goons help up a sheet that had "Breaking News" written on it in bloody ink, a goon came up to Engel and drew three bold whiskers on his cheeks, then handed him a couple sheets of paper that had something written on it. Naruto took the camera and held it up, pointing at Engel.

"Now simply read what's on the papers, at a moderate pace, need everyone to hear you," Naruto smirked. Once he turned on the camera and made sure it was recording he nodded, "Annnnnnnnd go,"

"I'm Mike Engel form Gotham Tonight, " _What does it take to make you people wanna join in? You failed to kill the lawyer, and I've gotta get you off the bench and into the game_ "," Engel read with Naruto echoing some words then giving a laugh as he found this funny. "Um ah, " _Come nightfall, this city is mine,_ _and anyone left here plays by my rules!_ _If you don't want to be in the game, get out now_! _But the bridge and tunnel crowd are sure in for a surprise,_ _ha-ha-ha_ ," _,_ " Engel finished with Naruto laughing madly after him before cutting off the camera.

"Thank you sir, you may return back to the crowd," Naruto allowed before handing the goon the camera. "Make sure that video gets to GCN, if it doesn't play, I'm killing you personally," Naruto threatened and the man nodded his head before walking off. The redhead rolled his neck before walking off to find Harley. He had a few hours to play with his Vixen before the final game started.

He walked to their temporary resting place to see that she was bending over looking for something, giving him a clear view of her plump round ass, along with her pussy and asshole as the material of her G-string covered practically nothing.

Licking his lips, he silently approached her as she hummed to herself, looking for whatever she was looking for. She gave a light squeal of surprise as he grinded his boner against her ass, and smirking as he did so, "Oh nurse, I think I might need a physical,"

Harley only gave a giggle in response as she slowly shook her hips and grinded against him, biting her lip as she enjoyed the feeling. Naruto hitched her skirt up to reveal her blue G-string, and gave a grin as she kept grinding against him before turning around.

The blond woman gave him a lustful full kiss as she unbuttoned his pants and before he even knew it she was crouched low and slowly grasped it, enjoying how warm it felt. Naruto held back a groan as she started to jack him off.

She scooted closer and licked from the base all the way to the tip. Smiling to herself she then started to swirl her tongue on the tip making Naruto groan and buck his hips a bit. Harley mentally smirked and started massaging his balls with her other hand. Slowly, Harley put his dick into her mouth, enjoying it being filled.

Naruto nearly came right then since her mouth was warm. After taking it all in, she pulled off and stared at him with lust filled eyes but was still jacking him off. "No soft shit today Puddin," She grinned and he smirked before grabbing her head and put his cock back in her mouth and started to brutally fuck her face.

He moved back and forth, his balls slamming against her chin. Harley was holding on to his thighs to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. Her pussy started to get wet again which only soaked her panties and dripped down her leg. Being manhandled like this was turning her on. And who better than her foxy, to be the one to do so?

Naruto was enjoying this very much. The way his member nearly went down her throat was exhilarating. After about five more minutes Naruto held her close as he came in her mouth and Harley tried gulping it all down but some went down her throat and some leaked out the corners of her mouth. Naruto pulled out but not without Harley giving one more lick.

Naruto picked up the half dazed Harley and laid her back down on their temporary bed. He slowly took off her soaking wet panties and gazed at her nicely trimmed patch of blond hair right above her glistening pink folds.

He played with her curls a bit before looking at her then back at her pussy. Moving closer he gave one lick making her wake up fully and shudder. Naruto chuckled before allowing his tongue flicked over her pussy lips, his reaction was her eyes rolling into the back of her head in pleasure.

"Aaahhh...Puddin...please do that again, hurry!", she said with desire. Wasting no time, he immediately latched onto her pussy hungrily and started licking it vigorously making her arch her back again in pleasure.

"YES! Lick me more...eat my pussy", she almost screamed in pleasure while Naruto continued to lick and tongue fuck her with new vigor, his tongue making her insides go wild when suddenly he found her clit and sucked on that making her cum on the spot.

He happily lapped up all her juices and enjoyed the taste, Cinnamon. Still wanting more she pushed his head deeper into her folds. Naruto shrugged and continued to eat her out.

"There...right there...foxy, you're doing great", she said while panting as she shoved his head onto her pussy with her hands, wanting him to eat her more as she squirmed in pleasure. "Oh Mistah K, please hurry...I can't wait any longer...I want it now", Harley pleaded while panting. Naruto smiled at her and stood up, positioning her self at her entrance.

"Bottom's up!" Naruto nodded and leaned forward, pushing himself in her depths. He was now hovering over her watching her expression. Her mouth was set into a O, her eyes were wide.

"Move." She whispered.

"Hunh? What was that cupcake? I don't think I heard you correctly," Naruto smirked as he gazed down at her. Harley gazed at him with a blushing face though she had a demanding grin and kissed him roughly, sucking is tongue then biting his lip as she pulled away.

"MOVE! FUCK ME!" Harley yelled making Naruto grin and started moving his hips. Harley couldn't stop her moans as he plunged into her and gave nice long yet hard strokes. And while he stroked against her he unbuttoned her shirt, then ripped off her bra giving him a good look at her magnificent breasts.

"Damn this feel's good." Naruto muttered to himself as he didn't stop or slow his pace, in fact he picked it up. her wall soft tight inner walls squeezing and milking his cock.

"Puddin...more...please...hurry", she pleaded with her voice quivering in pleasure. Needing no further encouragement, he slowly pulled his cock out so that just the tip was inside her pussy lips before he again thrust his full length in her.

"Oh yes...this feels so good", moaned Harley as Naruto continued to rhythmically penetrate her while she too began to move her hips with him, matching his thrusts for maximum penetration. But when he hit her G-spot her eyes rolled back in pleasure, her senses getting clouded with such overwhelming ecstasy as she moaned in appreciation. "Do that again baby...fuck your Vixen...you're doing amazing!", she almost screamed in intense pleasure, wanting her love to fuck her as hard as he could.

The blonde breathed heavily as he continued to pump in & out of her with more force & speed, getting turned on more by her extremely sexy moans while Harley had drool escaping her lips, addicted and loving this pleasure. Both of them were breathing heavily, their sweaty bodies gliding against each other, her sweaty, soft & slippery breasts being squished under his muscular chest.

"Yes Foxy! Harder! Faster!...Fuck your naughty Vixen as hard as you can, twist my insides, ravish me...show me who this slutty fox belongs too...aaahhhh...baby...aahhh...I love you so much", Harley expressed in between her pants.

She wrapped her knees around his waist while he started to suck her nipples, making her arch her back in godly pleasure. His thrusts became faster as he continued to suck on her breasts creating a suction before he pulled her up with him, still continuing with his wild & deep thrusts.

"Plot twist!" Harley barked out and in a sudden show of strength she was able to flip them around so he was on the bed. Without even removing his cock, Harley now sat down on him, his hands on his chest, using tight pink pussy to begin riding him. She had a krazed look on her face as she rode him back and forth in a fast wild rocking motion.

Naruto thrusted in her before her eyes went wide with intense pleasure, while their sweaty bodies continued to slide with each other. Naruto groaned loudly as his cock penetrated deeper in due to their position while he continued to fuck her like there was no tomorrow, her breasts bouncing up & down with each of his pleasurable thrusts.

"I'm gonna make you cum! Cum Naruto, cum for your Vixen, cum right in her pussy!" Harley cooed. Naruto smirked before going even faster making her moan then scream in pleasure. Naruto grunted as both of them came at the same time.

Not finished, Naruto flipped them around once again. He was now standing on the bed while her face was planted to the bed and her ass was up in the air. Harley gave a moan as she was steady being fucked, even though she was really sensitive. The blonde reached forward with his hands and grabbed her pig tails, pulling her head back.

After, he started thrusting into her while she thrust back against him. Each thrust Naruto grunted doing his best not to cum. Harley could feel something churning in her stomach and was nearly about to cum once again, tears of pleasure guiding down her cheeks as he slammed against her butt.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Naruto warned thrusting harder and harder into her. She was so tight and felt so good!

"Oh god! Mistah K is cumming he's gonna cum in my pussy!" The blond woman screamed in extreme pleasure. "I'm so fucking happy! HAHAHAHAHA!" Harley laughed as more tears fell down her cheeks and she had a mad grin on her face, her tongue sticking out from pleasure.

Harley and Naruto reached their max level of pleasure as Harley's pussy tightened up around Naruto's cock. With her pussy dripping with her love juice, Naruto gave out one final thrust as he came inside Harley's pussy filling her up.

After a moan like grunt he pulled back and fell against the bed, while Harley's body went slack.

"Damn," Harley breathed as she laid on top of her fiancee she could feel her make up dripping off her face, and her pussy was aching, and dripping. "I fucking love you," she muttered out kissing his chest and he gave a chuckle as he held her.

The two were silent for a little bit as they got a bit of rest from their wild game. Once she felt she could talk without losing a lung, Harley spoke up though her eyes were closed in thought. "Naru, what are we going to do after this?" she wondered. Naruto smiled in thought as he actually didn't know.

"Whatever you want to do love," he told her and she hummed in response as she slowly fell asleep. "Tell me what you want and it's yours, always and forever," Naruto whispered as he kissed her head and she unconsciously held tight to him, snuggling deeper, falling alseep.

"I just want to stay with you, forever," she said sleepily before she finally fell. This left Naruto with a troubled expression as he gazed at the ceiling thinking in his head. She wanted to stay with him forever? He couldn't say he didn't never expected her to say that, because he did, that what has been bothering him deep down.

He wanted to stay with her forever too, she was the only person who dealt with his insane mind and understood him. The only person who truly loved him and wanted nothing from him but his happiness. Everyone else it was always something, money, fame, sex, more money, hand-outs...it was always what could Naruto do for _them_? What could Naruto to buy to make _them_ happy?

He had been surrounded by nothing but selfish greedy people, always wanting him to do something for them and work. There was never fun, unless they considered it fun. He didn't find going to strip clubs fun not when all the money being spent was his. He didn't find buying fancy cars fun, especially when the money was his. Then when the time for "fun" was over, there was order! Sign these, listen to that, can't do this, have to do that, rule here, rule there, make sure this is done, make sure that gets finished...he hated it all.

Then he met the one person who literally pushed him off the ledge. That insane laughing green haired bastard, he hated that man, but was extremely grateful to him as well. Because not only did he break free from the chains that locked him down, but he met his beautiful Harley.

She was the only person who didn't ask anything from him that was not love. She didn't care if he had money, or not. She didn't care that he his name belonged to a billion dollar company, she just cared if he smiled, if he laughed. And it was because of that, she was the only person he would do anything for, with no questions asked. She just had to tell him she wanted it, and it would get done as fast it could get done.

Harley was his world, his everything. Without her, nothing mattered. So if she miraculously wanted to just spend three years on a beach just relaxing and being alone with him, then he would oblige. So, Harley wanted to stay with him forever, he would do what he could to make that happen, because damn it he wanted to stay with her forever as well! Naruto held her naked body to him closer as he closed his eyes and kissed her head again,

"You will, I'll make sure of it love."

" _Everything is in position Puddin,_ "

"Good," Naruto nodded. "Have fun doll," he told her over the walkie talkie and she gave a giggle.

" _I will! Love you puddin_ ,"

"Love you too," Naruto smiled softly cutting the connection and rolling his neck. "Alright lets get started," Naruto smirked as pressed a button on the walkie talkie. "Good evening folks, this is Kitsune. Now your probably wondering, how did this krazy man get on the intercom, don't worry I am on board. However, tonight you will be participating in a game. Don't want to play? That's too bad,"

Clearing his throat, Naruto gazed at the two ferries that were out in the water, a few miles away from the docks. "Through the magic of diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate, I'm ready to send you to kingdom come by blowing you up into ashes," Naruto stated. "So if anyone tries to play survivor and escape the boat...then you all die, simple as that right?" he chuckled.

"Each of you have a remote, to blow up the other boat. It is...hmm, 11:45, so at midnight, I blow you all up. And once again, I do not care if there are kids on board, nor do I care about old and sick people. So, keep that in mind. If one of you presses the button, I'll let that boat live," Naruto shrugged.

"So whose it gonna be? Option A. Harvey Dent's personal scumbag collection? Option B. The sweet innocent civilians? Or Option C. All of the above?" Naruto laughed. "The choice is yours people...and mine. May the force be with you HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed. "Oh and you might want too choose quickly because the people on the other boat might not be so nice, just a piece of advice. Goooooooodddd Luck! GAME START!"

Cutting off the connection Naruto chuckled to himself as he sat on the edge of Prewitt building, picking up bag of fresh popcorn. "This is going to be so much fun, I wonder how Har is doing,"

"YAHTZEE!"

Harley gave a mad laugh as she charged at the swat teams that came up the stairs, knocking most of them away with a swing of her giant hammer. They all fired bullets at her, but she easily avoided them by zooming past, only a red and black blur.

She punched one swat in the gut before smashing one face with her hammer. Slamming the mallet down on the ground she used the handle pole to spin herself around and deliver a neck breaking spin kick to the swats that surrounded her. She then stood on the tip of the handle and pulled out two barretta's from her back holsters and fired the guns with extreme precision, killing them with head shots.

Harley then threw up one gun pulled out another clip, flipped off the handle and fired at a swat that peeked out behind a pillar, hitting straight in the eye. Harley then threw the clip in the air, which slid into the holster while she reloaded the second pistol. She caught the first gun and rolled out of the way as bullets went spraying from both end stairways.

As she rolled, Harley fired bullets at the three swat that came up the stairs, then got back on her feet and ran towards the five coming up the other stairway and shot at them, killing two before she did a front flip into the air and landed on one's neck, breaking his neck with her legs. While she did this and fell to the ground, she put two holes in the fourth swat, then extended leg out to kick the fifth ones assualt rifle out of his hand then shooting him in the chest.

"RAH!" she heard and saw two men lunge at her with knives, Harley quickly slipped the barrettas back and avoided the knife strikes, then sending a roundhouse kick to ones face, side stepping another strike, and punching him in the face before grabbing on his vest to pull him forward. She then snapped his neck, grabbed his body and threw him towards the three swat that suddenly came up firing at her. They ended up firing at the body and once they dodged, they flew as Harley had swung her recovered hammer back at them.

Harley then cartwheeled out of the way as sniper bullets where shot at her. Hiding behind a pillar she took note of one of the dead swat's gun which had an scope on it. Smirking she picked it up, reloaded and switched it to single shot. Harley then stepped a bit more to the side so she wouldn't be seen and looked through the scope to see the shoulder of one of the snipers. Once she was locked, she took the shot, and it connected. This caused the sniper to jump in pain and get into her line of sight, and she took the headshot.

She then saw the next target to see it was Jim Gordon, as she debated whether or not she should take the shot, her senses went off and she front flipped, to avoid a punch. Once she landed, Harley used the gun as a shield as Batman attacked her relentlessly.

"Oooh! A little angry there Bats?" Harley grinned as the man somehow managed to break through the gun. But that didn't deter Harley as she used the broken pieces as weapons which caused Batman to block and step back a bit. She feigned a throw at his face which made him block up, but instead she got him real good with a kick to the stomach.

This sent him back and as he recovered from the strong kick, Harley dealt with two more Swat that used knives. She avoided the strike and hit one in the face with the broken gun before ducking under another, and broke his leg with the other piece. He gave a yell in shout, and gave a yell in disturbance as Harley managed to pick him up by his ankle with one hand alone.

She swung him and hit the other swat knocking him back against a pillar. Harley then threw the man towards the window but he was caught by Batman. Harley then broke the other ones neck, grabbed his pistol and fired it at Batman, hitting the guard as well, killing him. Batman seemed saddened by this as he put the man down, and managed to block Harley's kick to his face.

He threw back her foot so she countered with the other one at blurring speed, hitting him square in the jaw. Harley then swung her hammer preparing to hit him, however her ear twitched and she used the mallet to block the sniper shot that Gordon had sent, and just was about to turn around to face Batman, she ended up getting punched in the face that sent her flying and slammed into a pillar.

The woman gave a growl as she began to get up but before she could she was suddenly wrapped up to the pole by some really sturdy wire. She used just about all of her super strength to rip out of the wire and was doing well when suddenly the wire shocked her, surprising her greatly. Once it was done Harely gave a comically released a breath of smoke.

"Your not going anywhere Vixen," Batman stated and she gave him a interested glare. "Where's Kitsune?" he demanded, which caused her to smirk and stick her tongue out at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know Bats! Let's just say Mistah K is having a good time with his newest game! And from the look on that clock," Harley glanced to the clock on the wall, "And the sounds of no explosions, it seems like Mistah K is going to have fun going boom! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Harley laughed madly and Batman growled before taking off.

"Bye bye B-man!"

"You're late Bats,"

"Where's the detonator?" Naruto heard Batman demand and the redhead stoop up and rolled his neck and stood to see Batman was standing behind him, glaring at him. Naruto held it up before slipping it into his pocket. "It's over Fox! The Swat team figured out the hostages were the goons, your goons are down, Vixen is out, and you have nowhere to go but down. Game over! Give me the detonator!

Naruto just smacked his lips as he clapped his hands, "What do you want a cookie? I got some left over popcorn if you want," Naruto offered and Batman glared at him. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto burst out into laughter as a crazed look was in his eye. "The game is not _over_! It's not over until you kill the final boss Bats?! Haven't you played video games before? I mean it's not that hard to figure out!" Naruto laughed. "You merely just passed all the levels to get to me, the last boss," Naruto shrugged.

Batman gazed at him in silence and Naruto smirked, "What did you feel like an actual hero before you had to start beating those Swats ass to get them to realize the hostages weren't hostage? Did you feel like a hero when you "beat" Vixen? I'm sure you did, and you might feel like a hero when you save those people on the ferry, but guess what...it's too late," Naruto grinned. "Because it's midnight aaaaaaannnnnndddd..."

...

...

...

"Why am I not hearing any explosions?" Naruto frowned in thought. "Do you hear any? Because I don't?" Naruto hummed. The blond then turned his head to see that both ferries were still in one piece, instead of fiery smithereens. "Huh...well that didn't go as plan...Damn it! See this is what happens when I actually plan shit! It never goes right!" he sighed as he stomped his foot.

"Did you actually hope that people would be ugly inside as you are?" Batman smirked and Naruto raised a brow at him. "This city just showed you that this city is ready to believe in good!"

"HAHAHAHA! Until their spirits break completely, and get a real good look at Harvey Dent, and all the heroic things he's done!" Naruto laughed. "Yeah okay Batman. But you should know this, _everyone has darkness_ ," Naruto smirked before giving a shrug. "I'll let you ponder on that, while I make my great escape. But this isn't the end Batman," Naruto grinned as he wagged his finger.

"This isn't the end at all, in fact I might just be a regular kid to this playground of yours," Naruto then tossed Batman the detonator and stepped to the edge. "You haven't beat this game yet, and I don't think you will, till next time Batsy!" Naruto saluted before he fell back and off the building.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA WHOOOHOOOHAHAHAHAHA!" Batman heard Kitsune laugh as he ran to try and stop the insane man, but when he looked down he saw nothing. No sign of the fox whatsoever.

"It's about what's fair!" 

"Yeah, that would make sense," attention was given to the very familiar voice, the eyes of Batman, Harvey and the Gordon's on the familiar visage of Kitsune, Vixen and...

"Rachel!" Harvey called out in surprise as he held the commissioners teenage daughter. Wide eyes landed on Rachel who stood beside Harley with a confused and worried look on her face. "Y-you, you really are alive," Harvey choked.

"Harvey, what's going on?" Rachel wondered as she gazed at the scarred man. Before Harvey could explain, Naruto spoke up.

"Mr. Dent here was about to leave that girl's life to chance," Naruto smirked as he then glanced to Batman who growled at him. "I think I made my point huh Bats? You saw for yourself, that even the White Knight of Gotham, can fall to madness when his spirit has been broken. I win, Game over, you lose, HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed and he heard the cocking of a gun.

"You used me as a tool!?" Harvey snarled. Naruto raised a brow and gave a shrug.

"Um, yeah? You honestly didn't think you were different did you? Everyone here is a tool for my amusement, except Cupcake here," Naruto smiled causing Harley to giggle. "Batman is a tool, Gordon is a tool, you were a tool, even Rachel here is a tool," Naruto smirked and the woman blushed. "So yeah Dent, I used you, whatcha ya gonna do?" Naruto wondered.

Harvey glared at the redhead before he flipped his coin. Once it landed, he gave a smirk, "She dies," with that said, he pointed his gun at Harley and fired. The bullet zipped past the air, but and before it could make it's contact, it stopped mid flight, right in front of a curious Harley's face. "W-what the?"

"Sorry, but Cupcake and I don't partake in chances, we're too unpredictable," Naruto chuckled. "But, I understand where your anger is coming from, so I'm going to let that slide," Naruto shrugged. "But next time you dare take an aim at my girl," Naruto's eyes glowed furiously red and they watched as the bullet shifted over to Rachel's head and Harvey's eye widened. "She will die for real," he threatened. "Kapeesh?"

Harvey nodded his head and Naruto returned his smile as he let the bullet drop. "Now, I can't have you killing Batman or turning him into a criminal, my fun with him isn't up. And since you believe in fairness and what not, I'm going to trade you your girl, for Gordon's, sound fair? Then we can all go home and pretend this never happen...HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto burst out laughing as did Harley.

"Ooh, man, what? That was funny, we all know after this nothing is going to be the same! Gordon is going to hate Harvey, Harvey is going to feel a bit guilty, Gordon's wife is going to divorce Harvey because of all the bullshit, and Batman is going to continue to have a crush on Rachel here, who is actually engaged to Harvey, but was riding my dick the other night," Naruto explained and all eyes widened except Harley who gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Um, Puddin, I don't think you were supposed to say that last part," she said quietly as if no one could hear them. Naruto blinked before scratching his head, confused.

"Really? Ah well, it's out there now," Naruto shrugged as he groped Rachel's ass making her blush and Harvey to be infuriated. The man then aimed the gun at Naruto again and fired as many times as he could before it was empty. But none of the bullets hit their target as they floated in front of Naruto's face. "I guess those were justified too," he shrugged. "But since you have no more bullets, guess I can do this now," Naruto grinned as he grabbed Rachel and kissed her fully.

The woman moaned as she returned the kiss, Harley pouted in response to seeing her fiancée kiss the woman. "Hey no fair Foxy! She's my toy remember!" Harley reminded as she grabbed Rachel from the red head and kissed her, which Rachel returned. This only drove Harvey and Batman to the brink of insanity while the others were confused.

Once Harley was finished she smiled and slapped Rachel's ass, "Okay you can go now," She told the woman. Rachel nodded, completely dazed as she walked towards Harvey who let Gordon's daughter go. The girl immediately ran into her father's arms while Rachel stood beside Harvey.

"Well..." Naruto sighed as he put an arm around Harley. "This is Awkward," Naruto muttered. The redhead gave a frown as he rolled his neck, "This was fun, it truly was. I had a good time, so I'd like to comeback, whether you want me too or not sounds like a personal problem," Naruto shrugged. "Dent, get some money to fix your um...second face," he whispered causing the man's eye to roll. "And don't be too hard on your girl, she's loyal, even when she doesn't seem like it," Naruto muttered and Harley nodded in agreement.

"As for those five people you killed? I killed them, Gotham needs it's hero, and like I said, I like what both of you are doing to the city, keep it clean, so I'm given a reason to fuck it up. Batman, keep doing what you do, Gordon keep...commissioning or whatever it is you do, and Gordon's wife...whatever your name is, guy loves ya, but this shit...comes with the job. And you live in krazy town so," He gave a shrug. "So, cupcake and I are going to "escape" now, and you guys are going to keep Gotham clean until I come back to have some more fun, Kapeesh? Good," with that he and Harley turned around and began to walk off.

"I'm not a bad guy people, I just like doing fucked up shit," Naruto told them as he walked off. So this isn't good by Knights of Gotham! This merely...see ya later! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"That wasn't really funny Puddin,"

"Shut up babe," Naruto grumbled as he frowned then he remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Naruto pulled something out from his pocket which looked to be a detonator. "Yahtzee!" he grinned and pressed the button.

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

All the attention went to the massive explosion, and what they saw was Prewitt building go up and become engulfed in flames...several times. Batman then realized what just happened, "The bombs on the ferry weren't real...the real bombs were in the building he..."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" they heard his and Harley's insane laughter in the distance. Batman growled as he clenched his fist.

"...Pranked us,"

"So when do you think we'll be going back?"

Naruto looked up from his magazine as he glanced towards Harley who was drawing a picture, sitting across from in her seat. The blond hummed as he looked out the window of his private jet in thought. "Soon I guess, I want to give them some time before we come back, you know to settle down a bit,"

Harley nodded in understanding as she returned to her picture which was a drawing of certain green haired clown being burned to death with she and Naruto near by kissing, and it was actually pretty good and detailed.

As much as she would love to pay Mistah J a visit, it would be put off for a little while, as she rather just spend her time with her fiancée. From what he told her they were going to his private beach in Cancun where they would stay for the next couple of months and simply relax after a nice long game of chaos. She was actually really looking forward to it, it had been awhile since they had any vacation time like that, the last time they did it was when he proposed to her in Fiji. So now she could let her body relax, enjoy the beach and have sex all day with her puddin.

Oh she couldn't wait!

Her attention was given to Naruto as she heard his phone vibrate. The blond heard it too and looked at the phone for quiet sometime before answering it with an annoyed sigh. "Yes?" he answered with a dry tone. "With Harley...none of your business," Naruto scowled. Harley watched with slight curiosity and worry as she watched her fiancée continue to stay on the phone. "What the hell did you call me for Homura?!" Naruto snapped.

There was silence and Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Oh really? And when did you find this out?" the blond gazed out the window and she could feel his anger beginning to build. "All of them? I see," he said quietly in a cool tone. "So, I leave for a couple months, and in the month I am gone, they want to pull this? Sounds really fishy Homura," Naruto grumbled. "No I don't want to talk to the old bag! I will be there in a few hours, bye," Naruto then hung up the phone and he gave a sigh.

"What's wrong love?" Harley wondered and he rolled his neck, remaining silent for a few minutes. "Naruto?" she tried again and he clenched his jaw then ran his hand through his hair.

"We are going to have to delay our vacation hun," Naruto muttered and Harley narrowed her eyes. Naruto then began texting, and once he sent his text he set the phone down. "I just sent the pilot a text to take us to Konoha," Naruto muttered. "Apparently the other clans are...rising up," Naruto said quietly and this surprised Harley.

"Can they even do that?"

"They can, and that's what they are doing. Their not only trying to kick me out of my company, but they are trying to melt it, then mold it into something that benefits all of them. I've seen this for quite awhile now," Naruto stated. "I've just put it off, I underestimated them, thinking they weren't but now they are,"

"So what are we going to do?" Harley wondered and Naruto remained silent as he thought about it. She was with him, no matter what. She already didn't like the people Naruto dealt with, not because they didn't like her because he loved her, no but because they made him unhappy. And she _hated_ seeing her foxy unhappy, it was even more than her hate for Joker.

Naruto gained a smirk as he turned to her, his blue eyes turning bloody crimson as he had a dark deadly smirk plastered on his face. "They are going to be reminded why I am called "The Inari,"," he chuckled and Harley gave her own dark chuckle as her eyes turned red as well.

"Yahtzee?"

"Yahtzee."

 **And that officially ends the last chapter of "** _ **The Dark Knight**_ **" saga. But is it truly over? Is Naruto and Harley's rein of terror on Gotham** _ **really**_ **over? I'm a let you figure that on your own! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I don't really have much to say else really...oh! Even though this story is really a single pairing, there will be moments of threesomes with Naruto, Harley and some other woman that they both agreed on. Part of their games ya know? Hehe.**

 **So, that's pretty much I have to say. I hope ya'll enjoyed ya'll selves during this saga, onto the next one!**

 _NEXT TIME ON YAHTZEE!:_

 _Cold stoic black eyes stared down amused irritated crimson red eyes that also possessed a tint of crazy. "Can I help you Mr..."_

 _"Kitsune, call me Kitsune,"_

 _"I see, and what can I help you with Mr. Kitsune, considering you and your partner ran away my clients, killed by guards, and blew up my lobby. Oh, and you might want to make it quick, because the authorities are on their way, and they just so happen to be my clansmen, and their not very happy,"_

 _"When are those bastards ever happy? Vixen, cupcake, will you go take care of them for me please?"_

 _"Aye aye cap'n!"_

 _"Thank you doll," Rolling his neck, Kitsune gave a sigh as he pulled out a chair and sat in it, putting his arms behind his head. "Now, Mr...Itachi Uchiha, I have a friend and he's a really good friend. And he tells me he is not happy with the way your company has been trying to take down his for the last couple of years, and it seems he's finally had enough,"_

 _"So, Naruto Uzumaki sent you then?"_

 _"It's a shame you know just who I'm talking about," Kitsune shook his head. "But yes, Uzumaki did send me. In fact he's paid me a hefty sum to take care of you all, make sure you stay out of his hair. But, I like you Itachi, you got a bit amount of balls to see us coming and sit there unfazed. So, I'm going to give you a chance to cut the bullshit, and if you are smart like you seem, then you'll accept this chance,"_

 _There was silence and the man shook his head, "I can not, it has been a priority for my family now to take down Uzumaki inc. ever since Minato and Kushina Uzumaki took office. So I'm going to have to refuse your offer,"_

 _"What a shame, and I was kind of hoping you wouldn't end up like the Hyuuga clan," Kitsune muttered and this earned a small look of surprise from the stoic man._

 _"You did that? Your responsible for their whole clan being wiped out? Don't care anything for human life?" Itachi demanded with narrowed eyes and Kitsune gave him a dry look._

 _"I just killed you guards and sent my partner to go deal with the cops about to swarm this place. Does it look like I give a shit about human life?"_

 _"No, I guess not. So what are you going to do hn? Blow up my building, release poison gas?" Itachi wondered and Kitsune could only give a dark and deadly smirk at the man._

 _"Yahtzee,"_

 **Bye.**


	34. Yahtzee Ch 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ohayo, Naruto-sama, Harleen-sama,"

Harley gave a small smile to the attendant that greeted them as they stepped of the jet, Harley held her fiancee's hand who currently had a stoic expression. It made her slightly upset at the fact her puddin wasn't even in a good mood because of these people!

The attendant led them to the car, opening the door for them. Once they were inside sitting in the back, Harley scooted closer to Naruto who was looking out the window in thought. "Would you like to go the manor sir?"

Naruto slowly shook his head, "No, not yet. Take me to HQ, while your at it, contact the board to set up a meeting, I want them all there before I arrive. If they are not, they will regret it," Naruto warned. The attendant nodded his head and closed the connected window, as he took care of business.

"Naruto," Harley called his name softly and he turned his head towards her, instead of ignoring her, knowing that whenever she called his name she was serious. When he turned his head he was greeted with a soft loving kiss which surprised him a bit, but he returned. Pulling away she cuddled up to him, and smile softly, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"More than anything in this world?" she continued and he nodded. "Then you know I would do anything you asked me too," Harley told him as she gazed into his eyes. He had a thoughtful frown on his face before he pulled her in for a kiss which she returned. Once they had separated, Naruto laid his head on her lap.

Harley smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, knowing how much it calmed him. And it was, even though he seemed calm on the outside, a violent storm was taking place on the inside; but it was calming down rathter fast into a cool calm wind, thanks to Harley. The woman bent down and kissed his head as she continued her ministrations.

"I'll be there for you forever,"

"N-naruto-sama!"

"Karin," Naruto greeted his assistant as he passed by her, Harley right beside him. The blond winked at the red head who blushed a bit, her glasses falling forward as she watched the two gorgeous blonds pass. Ooh! What she would do to be with either of them for a night!

"I always liked her," Harley smiled as she looped her arm with Naruto's. The blond raised a brow as he glanced to Harley who had a naughty grin on her face, "Let's make a pet!" she stated. Naruto gave a light snort of amusement then a chuckle as he shook his head lightly. "Aw come on Puddin! I'm sure she wouldn't mind! Plus we need more toys,"

"Oh, am I not enough for you now Har?" Naruto teased and she gave a cute pout and shook her head, trying to take back what she said. Naruto gave a laugh as he kissed her cheek, calming her down. "I'll give it some thought love,"

Harley could only give a nod as they walked down the hallways, earning looks of surprise, awe and envy from the workers that happened to catch sight of them. Glancing to Naruto he saw that he was ignoring them like he usually did, as they headed towards an elevator.

She herself knew to ignore them, but it was kind of difficult to do so when she has only been in the building a handful of times. The reason being was Naruto himself rarely was in the building, and if he was, it was way before anyone showed up, or he used a backdoor of some kind.

Entering the elevator the doors closed and Naruto pressed the highest floor number, which was 43. Being on floor 5, they had to wait about a minute or two as they rose higher. Naruto glanced to Harley, and squeezed her hand, "Don't be nervous," he told her and she looked at him confused. "I'll protect you," he grinned which made her give an annoyed pout and jab him with her elbow.

"Yeah right, I don't need protection Naru! Hmph!" Harley huffed, turning her head up and closing her eyes. Naruto gave a chuckle as he then pulled her closer to him, making her blush in surprise as he held her. No words were said, but Harley snuggled into his chest and held him tighter, "Thank you," she whispered. His response was a kiss to her forehead.

The door soon opened and the two blonds walked out hand in hand, headed towards the red oak door that lead inside the meeting room. He opened the door and immediately he could feel the curiosity in the room, along with a slight sense of smug. It caused him to frown and as he was about to walk in he felt something.

Looking back he saw that Harley had released his hand and was standing outside the door, with a neutral expression on her face. "What are you doing Har? Come on," he told her and she looked a bit surprised.

"Wait, you want me to come in? But I never..."

"Well things are different, I trust you more than anyone in that room," Naruto cut her off as he held out his hand. Harley still looked a bit surprised and took his hand. "Like I said, I'll protect you," he smiled and she gave her own small smile, squeezing his hand. Once her hand was in his, he walked into the room and towards the head of the long desk in silence.

There were a total 13 seats, twelve of them being filled. The 12 seated were vastly older than Naruto and Harley, the youngest being in their mid 40's with the oldest being close to there late 80's. They all watched as Naruto walked in the room completely silent as he made his way to his chair. However, they also took note of the blond woman beside him and most of them had a problem with her presence, but remained silent about the matter for the moment.

Naruto stood at his designated chair and pulled it out, they expected him to take a seat, however, it was Harley who took the seat as Naruto offered her it. This made those already mad at her being there, even angrier. The young blond man gave a sigh as he rolled his neck, gazing at the 12 members.

"Be warned," Naruto spoke up in a even tone, but they could hear the hidden anger as well. "I was on my way to Cancun to enjoy the rest of my vacation with my beautiful lovely fiancee when I get a rather disturbing call, putting my needed vacation on hold. So...what the _fuck_ do you people want?" Naruto demanded with narrowed eyes, that flashed red.

They all remained silent and Naruto raised a brow, before he clenched his jaw. "Inoichi!" Naruto snapped and the blond man looked at his boss. "Apparently the Nibi has everyone's tongue, so you will be the speaker of the group when I feel I am not getting what I want, understood?" a nod was his answer. "We'll start with, why aren't they talking?"

Inoichi glanced to his fellow chairmen who gave him varying degrees of looks. He then turned his eyes to Naruto before glancing down to a curious Harley. "Well first off, they have a problem with Ms. Harleen, sir," he stated and Naruto rolled his eyes. "They de...are curious," he fixed, "To know why she is in here and sitting in your chair,"

"Harley, is in here because it's time you fools start getting used to seeing her face around if I'm going to continue running this company," Naruto stated and they looked at him with somewhat annoyed expressions.

"But why are you choosing a girl who has no experience as to what we do? Nor is she even from this country! You could do much better than settling with an _American_ girl Naruto-dono!" Murakumo Kurama spoke up in anger. Naruto had a blank look on his face as he gazed at Murakumo, then faced the rest of them.

"Who else here has a problem with Harley?" Naruto wondered. "And be honest, because I want to settle this now," he declared. Within moments Naruto was seeing hands raised from 8 members. The ones who hadn't raised their hands was Tsunade Senju, Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto hummed in thought before he looked towards Danzo Shimura, "Speak your reason,"

"Murakumo had basically hit the nail on the head Naruto-dono. Marrying an American girl will only leave a mark on your reputation, and it will pollute the blood of Konoha with her american culture if you have any children. I believe it is fine to try different things, after all you are young, handsome and have money, it's natural. But to marry anyone outside of your culture is frankly a disgrace," Danzo explained.

"This is not saying we have anything against you Harleen," Sakumo Hatake added as he looked at the blond girl who looked a bit miffed. "You are a nice girl, but we just do not approve of the relationship you have with our CEO. We believe it's best if the wedding was called off, and you allowed him to rise further than holding him back,"

Harley said nothing as she simply looked away, seeming a bit more troubled. Naruto didn't confront of her or Sakumo, as he simply heard their thoughts. He then looked towards Hiruzen "Speak your reason." The old man raised a brow before clearing his throat.

"Well, I believe love is love," he stated. "And from what I see, you two care for each other very much. I've have spoken with Ms Quinzel on a few different occasions, and I can tell she loves you very much. From the life you have lived Naruto-dono, I believe you deserve as much love as you can get and from whoever. Your personal business has nothing to do how you run this business, I know that. Which is why I have no problem with Ms Quinzel," Hiruzen explained. Harley looked rather surprised by this as she gazed at the old man and thanked him silently, earning a small smile and a nod.

"Hiruzen, always the sentimental fool," Koharu rolled her eyes. Hiruzen ignored his old friend while Naruto simply stood there in silence. He looked to be in thought even though he had a blank expression.

All of them were surprised if not shocked that Naruto leaned down, turned her chin so she could face him and claim her lips. They 12 watched as Naruto kissed her deeply, slowly and passionately; Harley even gave a slight moan as she returned the kiss, her hand coming up to grab his face as she returned the kiss.

After what seemed like an hour long, but was only a minute, the two separated and Harley had a faint blush on her cheeks while she looked a bit dazed. Naruto stood back up and gazed at the eight who had raised their hands to see they were appalled. "Let me remind you all, that I did not grow up in this city, I didn't even grow up in this country," Naruto glared at the eight.

"I grew up in Gotham City, I grew up in the United States. I am more american than I let you think, hell, I was born in the U.S," Naruto reminded with a growl. "So, no, I don't think these asian women are really all that sexy, and I don't see the reason why I should let this company dictate my taste in love and women. Hiruzen is right, and I thank him and the other three who understand," Naruto told them and they nodded. "I love who I love, you are not going to change that, so you might as well stop trying because you will die," Naruto threatened in a cool tone.

"I don't have to explain my reasons for loving Harley, only that she loves me and that is enough. So, if you wish to keep making money off my family's company, then you will respect my soon to be _wife_. Because guess what, she may not have any part in this company, but if she so much as tells me that she wants one of you gone, it will be done,"

"You can't be serious!" Tsume snapped as she stood up and he glanced at her. "After everything we've done for you, you're going to turn against us for this..."

"Tsume!" Tsunade snapped and the feral looking woman turned to the older yet young looking woman who shook her head with a glare. "Sit down, _now_ ," Tsunade stressed. Tsume snarled as she glared at a curious Harley then looked towards Naruto and she suddenly felt sick. Even though he looked completely calm and collected, his eyes were another story. He looked completely insane, as if he was itching for her to give him a reason to actually _kill_ her. "Tsume!" Tsunade called again.

The woman plopped down in her chair and glared at the table, trying to pull herself together. Tsunade glanced to the woman before looking towards Naruto, and giving an apologizing nod. Naruto simply continued as he looked at the others, "I already don't like you guys, I really don't. So going against Harley in anyway is simply one of the straws that will break the camel's back and will result in your termination. I'm allow you to take that however you want," Naruto shrugged as he walked towards the counter on the side of the room. Pulling drawer out, he opened a box and pulled out a cigar; giving it a whiff he then got out a lighter and lit the tip.

Taking a few puffs he walked back to the table and had Harley stand up. Once he sat down she sat in his lap in a sensual way, a small smile on her face while he smoked his cigar. Releasing another breath he gazed at them, "Now that I have that established, what the hell did you call me down here for?" he demanded and they were silent. "Inoichi,"

The blond was going to speak but Danzo did instead, "We discovered that other clans have secretly agreed to come together and bring down the company. However this is an under the table kind of deal, as they would like for it to seem they are not banding together," Danzo explained.

Naruto raised a brow before he hummed, "And do you by chance know how they plan to take the company down?" Naruto wondered and Sakumo nodded his head.

"Yes, coming together they share a mole that is currently within the company, looking for weaknesses," he informed. "It is also planned to make several attempts to remove you from office," Sakumo continued. "They of course believe you are just as powerful as your parents, perhaps even as great as Mito-sama. You intimdate them, but they believe you to be arrogant and use the inexperience you have due to your youth as ways to get rid of you,"

Naruto silently enjoyed his cigar, allowing Harley to have a few puffs as well. The blond hummed once more before he rolled his neck. "And just who are tese clans that have come together?" Naruto wondered with a raised brow.

"We know of two clans for sure that are believed to be the ring leaders of this, with smaller clans following up," Chouza Akamichi spoke. Naruto raised a brow and the man continued. "The Uchiha and Hyuuga clan," he informed which caused Naruto to blink then give a chuckle.

"They would feel inferior to such a "low-class" clan, pricks," Naruto muttered. "Very well, and just who exactly has joined their little band?" Naruto asked them.

"We believe the Hozuki, Haruno, Dabura, and perhaps the Kamizuru clans have a part of this," Shikaku informed and Naruto hummed to himself. The Hozuki clan have been friends with the Uchiha for years, with the Haruno clan being the monopoly of small businesses. The Dabura clan was a low rate mercernary clan and the Kamizuru clan was the top clan of Iwa city, similar to his own clan. Plus, the Kamizuru has always been an enemy of the Uzumaki since his father took office and completely obliterated the Kamizuru in nearly everyway. They were rival clans after all, similar to Apple and Samsung.

"I see," Naruto said quietly in thought.

"I say we handle this diplomatically," Hiruzen stated. "I mean they obviously want something, it wouldn't hurt to see what they want and perhaps compromise with them," Hiruzen suggested.

"Hiruzen, you and your peaceful way of thinking is not enough. You are acting as if we are dealing with just the Haruno clan where we can cut them a few mill and shut them up. No, this is the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans we are talking about!" Danzo spoke. "The only two clans in the city who have refused to join Uzumaki as one unit, where it can be the Konoha clan,"

"So then what do you suggest Danzo?" Shibi asked quietly. Nearly all eyes were on the old man, paying him much attention as he gave his idea to not only see the Uchiha and Hyuuga as a threat, but to empower themselves as well. It simply involved gaining trust then making sure they were never a threat to them by relying on them, making them their toys.

"No," Naruto spoke up earning everyones attention. "I will handle this, alone," Naruto muttered as if he was still in thought. This surprised them and he noticed but didn't exactly care, "You all have particpated in helping me make major decisions as if you were my parents, and because of it, you each have varying doubts of my leadership in this company,"

Naruto gave a shrug while they seemed a bit put off. "I know there at least half of you in this room that excludes Harley, who wants to take my place," Naruto pointed out which earned wide eyes and looks between them. "I may be young, but I am far from stupid. I am may not exactly like my father, but I am his child just as much as I am my mothers," Naruto stated.

There was silence for a few moments so Naruto continued, "I am going to handle this my way, so just sit back, enjoy your tea and watch the magic happen," Naruto smirked as the cigar hung from his lips. Harley gave a giggle in response and Naruto rolled his neck, as he gazed at them.

"Your businesses have all been part of the Uzumaki for some time. From the Akamichi's delicious food market, to the Shimura's thorough spy and mercenary market," Naruto smiled, then it turned to a degree of threatening. "But don't think for a moment none of you are replaceable," Naruto reminded and they could all feel his cold deadly aura. "And don't think for a moment that I am the same naive pushover fifteen year old that you could manipulate," Naruto added as he glared at each one of them.

"I know each of your heirs, and each of them are my friends, and are more loyal to me than you think. So remember this if _any_ of you want to cross me, I will not die by a "Mysterious person" like my father who while strong was too trusting," Naruto scoffed.

"Who the hell do you think made the big decisions that resulted in stomping on some toes? Him? No, he had a wife, and that wife that appeared kind and unassuming, was the most merciless, and calculating person. Which is why her murderer, managed to kill _her_ first," Naruto stated. "As I said, I am my fathers child, but I am my mothers more," the blond then gave a small smile, "Don't test me, and you will be just find, kapeesh?"

Nods were his answers.

"Good, dismissed," Naruto waved them off. As they began to get up, he spoke again, "Tsume, you stay," Naruto ordered. The woman looked surprised but stood there as the others filed out of the room. Once door was closed Naruto looked towards the woman who looked somewhat ashamed.

"You played your part well," Naruto stated which surprised her, while Harley gave a smile. "Don't you think so Har?" and the blond woman nodded her head with a grin.

"Yeah! You totally had them! Very good!" she congratulated with a grin and Tsume gave a slight sigh of relief with a smile, nodding in thanks. Harley then looked towards her love and gave curious smile, "So what now Naru?" the blond man puffed on his cigar for a few moments before he spoke.

"What is really going on Tsume?" Naruto wondered with a raised brow. "Is it exactly what they are telling me? I need to know before I unleash the fox," Naruto warned which surprised Tsume a bit but she nodded her head a bit.

"Yes, but the mole is Danzo," she told him with a slight of anger in her tone. "Not only is he the mole, but I think he is the one who orchestrated the whole deal between the clans. I believe he is starting to put together a coup," she informed him.

"It doesn't surprise me," Naruto grumbled. "Who else is in on this?"

"I think Koharu and Homura are in on it, along with Murakumo. Shikaku and Sakumo are not for sure simply on principle that they were good friends with your father. Tsunade is not because she was good friends with your mother," Tsume explained and Naruto nodded his head in understanding..

"Very well, keep an eye on them for me Tsume," Naruto said to himself. "I gave them a warning, if they are smart they will simply leave it alone. I am trying to open the company to more partners, but it is not a good look if a coup is in the process of being held," Naruto rolled his eyes. Tsume nodded in understanding, "I will keep in contact, good job today. Dismissed,"

Tsume gave a bow before she left, waving to Harley who had waved excitedly at her leaving. Once the door was closed, Harley turned to face her fiancee with a grin, "So what now Foxy?" she wondered. "Kinky hot blooded sex in your office?"

Naruto chuckled but shook his head, "No, not yet anyway," he smiled causing her to pout a bit. "Now, we simply hire a Kitsune and a Vixen to take care of some pricky people," Naruto grinned. "You know the best part about being smart and having secret enemies?" he smirked as he took a puff of his cigar and she hummed in thought but shook her head. Releasing a breath he gave a foxy grin.

"You know exactly who they are,"

"So your really okay with doing this?"

"Yes,"

"Are you positive? Cuz I mean,"

"I'm sure,"

"Are you really really really..."

"I SAID YES DAMN IT!"

...

...

...

"Damn, wipe that grin off your face baka,"

Naruto gave a hearty laugh while Harley gave a giggle as the two looked at the younger teenaged girl who crossed her arms under her growing bust, an stoic embarrassed look on her face. "I can't help it Hanabi-chan! It's just so fun to see you get riled up!" Naruto grinned before he kissed her forehead making her blush. "But you know I love you,"

"S-shut up!" the girl sputtered as she did her best not to look at her crush. "J-just go in there and do what you do already! I'll be at the house," she grumbled and began to walk passed the two.

"Aw! I don't get a kiss or nothing Hana?!" Harley pouted which made the younger girl blush furiously but she gave a grumble and went to kiss Harley on the cheek, but the tricky vixen turned her head and pecked Hanabi on the lips, then gave a grin and a giggle. Hanabi turned completely red before she ran off, leaving a chuckling Naruto and giggling Harley. "I love messing with her,"

"Yeah, but soon enough she's going to be old enough where kisses on the cheeks is only going to annoy her," Naruto muttered as they began heading toward the Hyuuga compound, dressed up in their 'disguises. "She's going to want to make out, then have sex and maybe even have a baby," he shrugged.

"Ooh! I can't wait!" Harley gave a grin earning a glance from Naruto. "What? I really like Hanabi! I'm just mad at the fact she doesn't turn legal for another three years," Harley pouted. "You can't wait either you know!"

"Actually I can," Naruto shrugged. "As much as I love teasing Hanabi, and wouldn't mind fucking her brains out when she's old enough...I don't ever have too and I'll be fine with that. Like I always say doll, _all I need is you_ ," he stressed which caused Harley to blush and look away a bit with a slightly awkward frown. "What?"

"I _really_ want to have sex right now," she told him and he chuckled. "Don't laugh! It's not funny puddin! Every time you say some romantic stuff like that my heart skips a few beats and I get really really horny! It's like you do it on purpose!" Harley growled at him with a pout.

The redhead shrugged his shoulders with a shake of his head. "Not really, I just say how I feel is all," he told her and suddenly he was grabbed and he felt a pair of soft supple full lips press against his, then a tongue move into his mouth to dominate. He of course kissed his vixen back and pulled her forward, grabbing her ass as he did so.

Harley pulled away and gave him a playful glare, "Stop it, or I won't be able to concentrate and play the game!" She told him. Naruto gave a nod, "When this is over, we _are_ going to have kinky mindblowing sex in your office, no exceptions!" she told him with a serious tone, "Kapeesh?"

"Yahtzee," Naruto returned with a foxy grin making her give a grin then return to kissing him. Once she had her fill they broke apart and continued down the street, ignoring the looks they were getting, damn tourists.

Harley tightened her belt and pulled her wooden bat out with a smirk, while Naruto simply hummed a tune, passing by the gates to the Hyuuga compound. As they nearly missed it, they stopped and back peddled, getting the attention of the two guards and focus on them.

"Um ohayo," Naruto greeted. "Is this the Hyuuga compound?" one of the guards nodded and Naruto gave a whistle as he looked at the beautiful gated community. "Man it sure is nice," he muttered before humming. "Hey you think I can get a tour? We're new here so ya know, we don't know much,"

"No can do, maybe if you make an appointment then I'm sure we'll consider letting the circus entertain the main family," The guard sneered. Naruto and Harley frowned as they gazed at the two guards as they laughed at the insult.

"Now I know why Hana didn't mind us doing this," Harley muttered to herself. "These guys are assholes...can I kill them now?" she wondered and Naruto shook his head.

"No doll, we don't use that term remember? We are using the term, Unalive, kapeesh?" He corrected and she had an understanding look on her face as if just dawned on her. "And no, I got this," Naruto smirked as he walked up to them and they raised brows. "Gentlemen..." Naruto started. "If you do not want to lose your lives, then please open the gate for us," Naruto grinned and they narrowed their eyes, hands guiding to their guns. "HAHAHAHAHA! I'm just pulling your legs!" he broke out into laughter and they growled at him. But then blinked when he suddenly became serious, "But seriously though, open the gates,"

"Look freak! We don't..." the guard stopped mid sentence as he suddenly lost his voice, but not only that he couldn't breathe. The other guard looked to his friend in confusion as he was grasping at his throat, then back at Naruto who looked just confused as he was.

"Yoza?" the other guard asked as he began to walk to his friend. "Yoza man what's..." then suddenly he couldn't breathe and was grasping as his throat. Yoza on the other hand was turning pale as he fell to his knees as if trying to pry off an invisible hand.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Naruto wondered as he gazed at the two guards. But they were too busy choking to even acknowledge him. Naruto hummed as he shrugged, "If you say so, come on doll," Naruto ordered as they stepped passed the two dying guards and hopped the gate. "Alright cupcake, you know where to deliver the package right?"

"Yup!" she nodded. "And meet you by the coffee shop right?" her answer was a nod. "Gotcha! Be quick Foxy!"

"I will doll," Naruto grinned, "In and out," and with that said the two separated going off in different directions. Naruto hummed as he looked around the compound to see they weren't any security around, which he found odd but that wasn't his business so whatever. He did find it odd how all these people he kept out of sight from, all looked alike. Yeah he knew they were related, but they all looked very similar, now that was freaky.

Within minutes, Naruto made his way into the main house. He hummed wondering which way was the targets office, left or right. Shrugging his shoulders he went right, and as he went down the hall, he heard the sound of a shower running. He stopped at a closed door and heard soft singing, and figured it was Hanabi's older sister Hinata. He wasn't exactly friends with her, she was kind of weird in his opinion.

As he kept walking down the hall he came across an open door and peeked inside to find the somewhat tidy room that belonged to Hinata. The carpet and walls were lavender, and she had a queen sized bed, with a fancy dresser and desk. However he did notice a few strange things in the girls room. For one, there was an orange dildo on her dresser next to her bed. There was a thong on the floor which looked stained and...there were a few posters of him on the walls.

"What the fuck?" Naruto muttered to himself in amazement. As much as he wanted to simply move on, he couldn't help but walk inside. He looked around some more and something caught his eye, it was framed picture on her desk. He simply glanced at it then looked around some more, but he found the picture strange and looked back to it.

It was indeed a picture of him, however she was by him...which was very peculiar to him because he never took a picture with her...ever. However it did look familiar, and odd. "This bitch is krazy," he whispered in amazement as he came to the conclusion that he had taken that picture with Harley not that long ago, but instead of Harley, Hinata was in her place. "Oh my lord," he muttered, shaking his head.

Before she could come back, he quickly left the room and continued down the hall, then making a few turns till he made another turn and found a central door. Figuring this led to his targets office, he gripped the handle and knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard and he walked inside. What he saw was Hiashi Hyuuga sitting at his desk focused on some paperwork, smirking he locked the door and gained the man's attention. "Who are you?"

"Me? Well you call me Kitsune," Naruto shrugged as he looked around. "And I came to talk to you," he went on as he walked deeper into the office. Hiashi narrowed his eyes as he moved to press the panic button under his desk, but he found out he couldn't move his arms, or even his body. "And I need you to listen, and answer my questions and I just might let you live...maybe,"

"What can I do for you?" Hiashi wondered with a raised brow. Since he seemed to be stuck by some kind of magic, he had no other choice but to hear out this strange man's reason for being here.

"I came here, because a friend of mine, hired me for a task. That task Mr. Hyuuga, involves you," Naruto stated as he sat down in the chair. "You see my friend has a feeling you and a few others are plotting against his friend, and he wants to know who is involved and if it's true," 

"And who exactly am I plotting against?"

"Why, Naruto Uzumaki of course," Naruto smirked and he noticed a very small twitch of the brow from Hiashi. "I don't know the guy personally, or at all really. I'm just getting paid to get some answers and rip a few heads off if necessary. Now, keep in mind Mr. Hyuuga, that I know when you are lying, and I can dispose of your whole clan if I feel the urge," he warned which made Hiashi glare. "So, are you going to talk or..."

"Yes," Hiashi nodded his head. "I am involved with the plot against Uzumaki," Hiashi started. "I was approached by Danzo Shimura for a chance to not only bring my company higher in fame and fortune, but to make an enemy, a crippled ally," Hiashi stated which earned a hum from Naruto. "I was given the task of distracting Uzumaki, with the help of my oldest daughter, Hinata,"

Naruto raised a brow so Hiashi continued. "My daughter as an...insane fantasy of Uzumaki being hers. She has been 'in love' with him since he arrived to take office four years ago. Danzo knows this, and asked me if I was willing to use my daughter's affection for Uzumaki to get what I wanted. Once I was promised she wouldn't be harmed in anyway, I agreed,"

"So how was this going to down exactly?" Naruto asked as he still wanted more answers.

"I was curious as well," Hiashi shrugged. "It was no secret that Uzumaki had proposed to an american girl months back. Danzo informed me he was going to have her killed, and then it would by my job to get Hinata and Uzumaki hooked up. He would then handle the rest," Hiashi explained.

"I see, anyone else you know that is involved?" the redhead wondered, as he gazed at Hiashi. The man hadn't told a single lie so he doubted he would start now.

"No, Danzo simply told me to be ready when he called. I simply agreed to this because I don't believe Uzumaki deserves the praise and recognition he gets simply because he is the child of Minato. I've worked hard for years to get my company and clan to where it is today, only for me to still be behind a _boy_ who is still green. Can't even choose a prestigious woman to help him grow his company, but a foolish American girl," Hiashi sneered.

Naruto simply hummed before shrugging his shoulders. He stood up and began to walk out, "I see, thank you for your time Mr. Hyuuga, I'll leave you to your work now," Naruto told him as he left the room, but still didn't let the man move, not yet at least.

As he walked down the halls, he simply hummed to himself. He passed by Hinata's room to see the girl was slipping on a new thong, but he didn't pay anymore attention than that as he continued on, simply in thought. Within minutes he was back out of the compound and made his way to the nearby coffee shop where he saw Harley waiting for him, greeting him with a smile.

"Hey Foxy! Get your info?" she asked and he nodded his head with small thoughtful frown. "What's wrong?" she wondered. "This game of infiltration boring?" 

"Meh, it's not the game Har, it's what I learned," he muttered. "I'm sorry love, but we're going to have to hold off on the kinky sex. You got the remote?" he asked and she gave a nod, pulling it out her bra and handing it to him. "Cool let's go," Naruto nodded as they began walking off, putting his arm around her.

"So where are we going now puddin?" Harley wondered as they walked down the street and Naruto had a slight frown on his face as he shook his head a bit.

"We're headed to Uchiha," Naruto stated before he looked at the remote and pressed the red button. He then crushed the remote into fragments and tossed them into a trash as they passed by, the two ignoring the...

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

...spectacular explosion that engulfed the entire Hyuuga compound behind them. The explosion shook the very ground they walked on, but neither of them even gave a stumble. And neither of them paid attention to the chaos that erupted around them due to the explosion...

...they were agents of chaos after all.

Cold stoic black eyes stared down amused irritated crimson red eyes that also possessed a tint of crazy. "Can I help you Mr..."

"Kitsune, call me Kitsune,"

"I see, and what can I help you with Mr. Kitsune, considering you and your partner ran away my clients, killed by guards, and blew up my lobby. Oh, and you might want to make it quick, because the authorities are on their way, and they just so happen to be my clansmen, and their not very happy,"

"When are those bastards ever happy? Vixen, cupcake, will you go take care of them for me please?"

"Aye aye cap'n!"

"Thank you doll," Rolling his neck, Kitsune gave a sigh as he pulled out a chair and sat in it, putting his arms behind his head. "Now, Mr...Itachi Uchiha, I have a friend and he's a really good friend. And he tells me he is not happy with the way your company has been trying to take down his for the last couple of years, and it seems he's finally had enough,"

"So, Naruto Uzumaki sent you then?"

"It's a shame you know just who I'm talking about," Kitsune shook his head. "But yes, Uzumaki did send me. In fact he's paid me a hefty sum to take care of you all, make sure you stay out of his hair. But, I like you Itachi, you got a bit amount of balls to see us coming and sit there unfazed. So, I'm going to give you a chance to cut the bullshit, and if you are smart like you seem, then you'll accept this chance,"

There was silence and the man shook his head, "I can not, it has been a priority for my family now to take down Uzumaki inc. ever since Minato and Kushina Uzumaki took office. So I'm going to have to refuse your offer,"

"What a shame, and I was kind of hoping you wouldn't end up like the Hyuuga clan," Kitsune muttered and this earned a small look of surprise from the stoic man.

"You did that? Your responsible for their whole clan being wiped out? Don't care anything for human life?" Itachi demanded with narrowed eyes and Kitsune gave him a dry look.

"I just killed you guards and sent my partner to go deal with the cops about to swarm this place. Does it look like I give a shit about human life?"

"No, I guess not. So what are you going to do hn? Blow up my building, release poison gas?" Itachi wondered and Kitsune could only give a dark and deadly smirk at the man.

"Yahtzee,"


	35. Rebel 7

**Chapter I**

"Nice day?"

"You could say that,"

The bartender nodded his head in understanding as he wiped out a glass before sitting it on the table and going to the shelf behind him. "What can I get you?" the bartender wondered, gaining his customers attention.

"Normal rice sake would be nice," the customer said in a quiet monotone. The bartender nodded his head as he filled the glass up and slid it over to the man. The bartender couldn't help but look over the man as he sipped from the glass, looking up at the television, watching it in silence while the usual ongoings of the bar happened around him.

The man looked as if he could stand at 5'11, he was wearing a black hooded cloak which hid his features as usual. His skin was a bit pale however, and the bartender only knew that from his hands. Other than the man's height, skin tone, and usual monotone voice, he didn't know anything about his usual silent customer.

Looking up to the television himself, the man saw it was currently on the news. Behind the news reporter was what looked to be a ruined smoking building, with a medium amount of flames still occupying the building. Fire fighters were currently at work putting it all out; from what the bartender was reading from the subtitles, the building was a reportedly an abandoned building, but was actually a chemical and drug warehouse. However anything inside that could identify just what was going on was completely destroyed thanks to the fires.

"There've been quite a bit of fires nowadays," the bartender muttered to himself. "Maybe it's a coincidence, but I believe someone is behind it, ya know?"

"I agree," the hooded man spoke. But that was all he said as he kept his hidden eyes on the screen, still sipping on the sake. The bartender looked passed the hooded man to the other occupants of the building, to see that the men were enjoying each others company, or the company of the female service. It was quite lively today, which meant more money, which led to more money in his check.

The bartender couldn't help but smirk at the thought. However his smirk fell as three masked men walked into the building, looking pretty intimidating with their armor and weapons. The bartender didn't trip as he and everyone else knew that these men were officers, and they either were now off duty, or in search for someone.

One of them, who was assumed the leader, nodded to his two partners and they went to each end of the room while he walked over to the bar. He stopped right beside the hooded customer who paid the man no mind, and began speaking to the bartender.

"There was a unauthorized bounty hunt in this area a few hours ago, do you perhaps know anything? We are asking as many people as we can for information," the officer stated. The bartender hummed but shook his head, which made the man give a small nod. "I see, thank you for your time," with that he turned and was about to walk away but his attention was given to the cloaked person beside him.

"It's a pretty nice day out for cloaks to be worn sir," the officer pushed, hoping to get some kind of reaction from the man. The hooded man said nothing in response, not for a few moments as he had taken the last sip of his sake.

"It is a nice day out, but I didn't think it was against the law to wear cloaks," the man responded. The officer said nothing in return, but gave a grunt and walked off, leaving the hooded man be. Within several moments the three officers were gone, and the customer slid the glass back toward the tender. "Another for the road please,"

"Aye,"

A few hours later, the hooded man walked within a forest at a relaxed tame pace, in his own thoughts. The sun was beginning to set, and he had the choice to either camp out, or find an inn. At the moment he was thinking about finding an inn, and there probably wasn't one for miles, which was fine, he didn't mind the walk.

As he walked however he came to a slow stop and waited there for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "I know you have been following me since I left the bar, which was three hours ago. In that time, I have given you the option to back out in the risk if you don't you might lose your lives," he said, speaking to no one in particular.

It remained silent, as if he was really alone. But he knew better, he always knew better. "This is your last chance, either return to your home, or come out and suffer the consequences of annoying me," this time his voice added a bit of annoyance to his tone, along with the leaking of KI.

"Still the same asshole," he heard, causing his attention to be given to the cloaked man that landed in front of him, wearing the blank mask of an officer. The hooded man said nothing as his eyes glanced around to note there was at least ten men within 2 yards, not to mention the rest further out. This wasn't any normal arrest, this was a mission that had dire consequences if failed and needed extreme caution. "We didn't go through all this trouble of tracking you down to kill you, but you need to come with us,"

"I'm going to guess this has nothing to do with the unauthorized bounty," the hooded man figured causing the man in front of him to glare at him behind the mask. "I'm not going with you, even if it was about the bounty,"

"Look, don't make this harder then it has to be pal! We need you to come with us, don't make us use force!" the officer growled. The hooded man gave a snort as he studied who was about to be his opponent.

"You are about to be short nine men and then some if you don't move out of my way," he warned and continued walking causing the officer to snarl and pull out a tanto.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You are under arrest! Stop where you are and put your hands up! Or we are going to have to use force!" the officer barked but the hooded man didn't stop, in fact he blurred out of sight. "Get em!"

Suddenly leaping from the trees and bushes, closing in on the hooded man were several officers, all with tanto's out ready to attack. Before the hooded man could deliver a blow to the commanding officer, the men surrounded him ready to stick their blades inside of him. "Hn," the man grunted in slight annoyance as he made a single hand sign, projecting his chakra, a force field of lightning erupted around him and spread out, electrocuting his attackers.

They all screamed in pain before falling to the ground either smoking, charred or convulsing. The commanding officer grunted as he pushed away the offending hand that was directed at his heart, he then hopped back and threw kunai at him but they were easily avoided.

"You should've heeded my warning," the hooded man muttered as a katana blade slid out of the sleeve and was about to pierce through his target. However right before the tip of the blade could so much as poke the fabric of the officers vest, the hooded man was halted in his steps.

"And you should've just accepted easily," he heard a somewhat annoyed voice from behind. The hooded man gave a slight grimace as his body forcibly moved to stand straight, his hands then reached up and removed the hood, revealing the face of a man in his late teens. A navy blue sash was wrapped multiple times around his head, which tied his usually spiky black hair down and pushes his hair over his forehead. Instead of seeing the memorable red Sharingan eyes they expected, they instead saw emotionless obsidian eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha you are under arrest, and will be brought to Konoha by the order of Godaime Hokage Danzo,"

Sasuke said nothing as he remained silent, going over his options. After a few moments he gave a resigned sigh, which both officers understood and began to officially bind him so he could escape. They bound his hands, sealed his chakra, and removed his weapons. It was minutes later when they began their journey to Konoha, the injured officers being watched over the first commanding officer. As they walked, Sasuke couldn't help but mutter out,

"This should be good,"

"We should be ready to set sail in an hour or so cap'n,"

"No rush, we're going to be on water for a bit, I want our supplies to be complete, and the ships workings completely functional. If it takes two days for all of this to be possible, then two days we shall stay,"

"Aye aye cap'n," the woman gave a salute to her leader before walking off as another woman walked up, as she did the first gave the second a salute as well before continuing on.

The second woman looked to be in her early to mid twenties, possessing mid-back length bright green hair, a white bandanna tied around her head. She had fair skin, a red line over her nose, hazel eyes, a curvy and busty body, standing at 5'6. she currently wore a moss green half shirt showing off her abdomen and black tight fitting pants with sandals, tucked at her side was a katana.

"We got word from Iwa that we will be allowed to access their port, they will also have enough work to keep us busy over there," the woman stated as she sat down beside her leader who was reading a medical book and drinking from a saucer. "How is the equipment coming along?"

"The girls say we could leave in an hour or so," the captain stated, flipping a page. "However I don't want them to rush. I may not like this port, but I'd rather be uncomfortable and get everything right, than to rush and everything go wrong,"

"Agreed," the woman nodded her head as she looked around. "Tenten says the recruits are noteworthy this time around," she smirked which caused her captain to chuckle in response. "Zoro is out making sure everything is going smoothly, he should be back soon,"

"Good, do we have the contracts we need?" the captain asked, looking away from the book with a curious look. Nodding her head, the woman pulled out a scroll and handed it to her captain. Setting the book down, the captain opened the scroll and read over it several times before they smirked, "Excellent, everything is legit and seems to be going good,"

"Yup," the woman smiled before she relaxed in her seat. As she got comfortable, she couldn't help but admire her captain's beauty and her leadership. Sitting before her was a beautiful young woman who looked to be in her late teens, she had flowing wavy pink hair, with two jaw length bangs framing the side of her face and a dark green bandana tied to her forehead.

Her fair skin was soft and smooth, her emerald green eyes shone brilliance, her lips full and supple. Her captain also had a curvy tight athletic body, though she wasn't very busty like herself, she made up for it in the legs and butt department. At the moment she was simply wearing a white half tanktop which showed off her abs and belly button piercing; she also wore tight yet loose black trousers with toeless black calf high boots. Not too far from her was her dark brown leather coat.

"Say, Sakura-sama," the woman called earning her captains attention. "How come you were wary of coming to this port? What's so different from all the other ones? Is it because the bounty on your head here is larger or…"

"Well Nel my dear," Sakura called sweetly, "The reason being is because we are in Hi no Kuni, which means Konoha influence is everywhere. I've been avoiding Konoha for some time now, and I want to keep it that way," Sakura said in a somewhat serious tone. "Something of late is going on, and I want to stay out of it. It's the reason I haven't left the tavern,"

"Avoid being seen," Nel agreed which Sakura nodded her head too. "Well it seems to be working just fine cap, but before we go would you like me to bring in some entertainment?" Nel offered but Sakura shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm pretty entertained by this book. The less people see me, the better. Since Zoro isn't here, keep an eye on everybody please, I don't want nobody left behind," she ordered. Nel nodded her head, giving a salute she walked off, leaving Sakura to her book.

As Sakura read her book she couldn't help but feel…discomfort. At first it was manageable, something she could ignore; but now it made her lose focus on her book. Sakura closed her eyes and took deep breaths, which made the pain subside; once it was gone Sakura opened her eyes and furrowed them in thought.

She hadn't felt that pain in some time, it obviously meant something, and she knew but didn't exactly want to believe it. In reality, she didn't want to deal with it; but in her heart Sakura knew it would have to be dealt with, whatever it is.

She just hoped it was later than sooner.

"We are already to go cap'n,"

Sakura glanced towards Nel who was waiting for her at the door. Nodding, Sakura stood up, closed her finished book and slipped on her coat. Once it was on, she grabbed the bottle of sake and walked out with Nel. "Total number of recruits?"

"We have nine more recruits, from thirteen to seventeen, all orphans," Nel answered which caused Sakura to nod in understanding. "The food and weapon supply is full, sails are repaired, ship is ready to sail,"

"Zoro?"

"He's outside waiting for us," Nel answered. "His sweep was uneventful, apparently there were sighting of officers on duty actively searching for something, but they won't be a bother,"

"Was he able to gather any information on the chemical warehouse that collapsed?" Sakura wondered, Nel shrugged her shoulders; "Okay then, I'll have him brief me when we are on the water. Make sure the recruits were settled in properly, I want them to feel at home as much as possible,"

"Aye," Nel understood as she pushed open the door for Sakura, letting them outside. Upon reaching the outside, a man in his late teens perhaps his early twenties suddenly was by Sakura's side, walking in stride. He was quite tall, considering he 5'10 and she was 5'5; he has an athletic lean muscular body with lightly tanned skin, and messy short cropped green hair.

He wears black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and his green haramaki. On his right hip are three swords, his right hand usually resting over them. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe, a black bandanna tied around his left bicep, and the massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Lady Sakura," Zoro greeted gruffly. Sakura gave a smile and a nod to her friend as she continued on walking. "I have a report to give you when we are comfortable," he informed.

"Right," Sakura agreed. It didn't take long for the three to reach the port, the moon already high into the sky, like Sakura figured it took more than just an hour for everything to be ready, not that she minded.

As they turned the corner to reach her grand ship, Sakura's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed dangerously as she saw a large group of cloaked men blocking the way to her ship, not to mention her crew members were tied up, sitting on the ground. The only one who wasn't on the ground was Tenten who approached her slowly.

Sakura looked over her best friend, to see she was relatively unharmed. Standing at 5'6 Tenten wore a white sleeveless and high collared qipao dress with red trimmings that reaches her mid-thighs, and a side slit on the right and held in place with yellow fastenings. It is decorated with a pale red flame pattern, running along the left side and is tied with a dark red obi. Underneath she wore black pants with open toed boots. Her hair done in it's usual double buns.

"Tenten what's going on?" Sakura demanded in what was deemed her leader voice since it was cold, strong and calculative. Tenten frowned as she gave a small sigh then glanced over to the group of cloaked men.

"They won't let us leave until you agree to go with them," Tenten stated which confused both Nel and Zoro but Sakura understood perfectly. "One of the officers is Lee is Sakura, he promised no one would get hurt if you complied. Once you are in their custody, we will be released,"

"It's some kind of trap," Zoro muttered as he glared at the group of officers ahead of them. "I say we fight them, the three of us alone can take them,"

"No," Sakura shook her head. "Normally I would agree with you Zoro, but we are not in some other country, we are in Hi no Kuni territory. I'd rather be neutral than enemies to this country right now, especially when all our high grade quality supplies comes from here, as much as I hate it," she muttered. "But I will also not put my crew in harms way unnessarily, not when it can be easily avoided,"

Zoro couldn't say anything, because he could find the words. Nel was silent as was Tenten as they listened to their captain. "I'm going to go with them, see what they want. Nel you and Tenten are in charge, get to Iwa port, it shouldn't take no longer than a week or so at best," Sakura stated. "Zoro you…"

"I'm coming with you," Zoro cut her off which annoyed her. "No ifs and ands, my duty is to protect you so that's what I'm going to do. Besides, if you happen to need to break out, it would be good to have some help," he smirked. Sakura had a frown on her face and looked away from him, gaining a scowl.

"Fine," she grumbled before walking forward Tenten, walking beside her while Nel and Zoro followed behind. Once the four reached the commanding officer, Sakura glanced towards one of her crew, her determined green eyes meeting with her surprised brown. Pushing her hands forward she looked at the commanding officer, "I comply with your wishes, as long as you hold up your end of the deal,"

"Of course Sakura-san," the man said, his voice sounding like Sakura remembered. Tenten was right, it was Rock Lee indeed; how interesting. Taking out some binds he bound her hands, then had another officer seal her chakra and confiscate her sword.

"Me as well," Zoro spoke up, pushing his hands as well. Lee glanced to Sakura who gave a nod, which caused him to do the same process to Zoro as he did to Sakura. Once the two were securely bound, Lee stepped back and spoke in a commanding tone.

"Sakura Haruno, you are under the custody of Konoha, and will be brought to Godaime Hokage Danzo," Lee announced which made Sakura frown even deeper. Snapping his fingers, he and the other officers began to walk off, taking Sakura and Zoro with them.

Sakura's crew members were all in shock as they watched their leader be taken off by the officers of Hi no Kuni. They couldn't say a word, not able to find their voices; as Sakura and Zoro walked passed them, Sakura looked towards them and reassured them with a smile and a wink before facing forward. However before they were far enough Sakura spoke,

"Tenten,"

"Yes?" the young woman asked as she stood beside Nel who was cutting her bindings. Sakura kept walking, unconsciously shaking her hips as she did so and not turning to turn back.

"Take care of my ship,"

"We have received news,"

"Speak,"

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno who are both under Konoha custody, have arrived and are ready for questioning," the masked shinobi stated as he bowed before his lord. "Do you wish for me to give out any orders Hokage-sama?"

Danzo sat in his seat silent as he wrote on a document, wearing the Hokage robes with that hat sitting on the corner of his desk. It was silent in the room, the only noise being the dragging of Danzo's pen as he wrote.

"Send orders to Inu to meet me in the interrogation hall. Put Uchiha and Haruno in the same room, make sure their sealed off completely and their restraints are perfect; individually the two are slick to a genius level, if they put their brains together, surely we will be duped," Danzo spoke in a calm monotone.

"Hai," the shinobi nodded. Without another word or even the sound of a step the masked man was gone, leaving Danzo to himself. He simply paused in his writing and gave a small sigh, glancing up to the Hokage portraits hanging on the wall. For the longest he gazed at the Sandaime before his eye landed on the Yondaime.

Quickly he returned back to work.

"Hmm, did not expect to see you here,"

"Hn, likewise," Sasuke muttered as Sakura walked into the room and sat down in the chair across from him. He looked her over, and figured she was not the one to do the questioning, in fact she was the one being questioned as well. "You look…different," he pointed out with a dull tone which Sakura gave a low amused chuckle too. "More like a woman than a little girl," 

"Don't forget helpless," Sakura added, a small smirk on her lips. "I'm not helpless anymore, I made sure of that," the girl stated with conviction which made Sasuke a bit curious, nodding his head slowly.

"Oh? You must indulge me on what you have been up too for the past two years then, last time I saw you, you had just finished your training with the Senju, how is she by the way?" Sasuke wondered which caused Sakura to raise a brow.

"You mean Tsunade-shisou? Well ya know, dead," Sakura shrugged. "It's amazing how the most renowned medical ninja of our world couldn't fix her own liver from giving out on her," Sakura sighed. "But, I own my own ship and take on jobs with my crew, perhaps you heard of " _The Pink Rose_ "?"

Sasuke was silent as he thought about it and nodded his head, "Yes I've heard of it a couple of times in passing. It's a pirate ship, so you're a crew member of a pirate ship now Sakura?" Sasuke asked, a curious yet smug tone in his voice which made Sakura smirk.

"I'm not just a crew member Sasuke, I own the ship and I am the leader of the crew," Sakura stated which raised Sasuke's interest a bit. "But enough about me, what about you? Last time I saw you, you were trying to find Akatsuki. Any luck?" Sakura wondered.

Sasuke's jaw clenched, an ember of annoyance flickering in his eyes. Sakura's smirk widened just a little bit, which Sasuke was able to see. "I didn't think you would get good at this game," he said which caused her to shrug.

"Well when you deal with lots of assholes, you tend to play it a lot," Sakura chuckled which caused Sasuke to chuckle in turn. "So from the looks of it, you don't seem to be forcefully interrogating me or anything of the sort, so I guess Danzo brought you here too eh?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "He sent Shikamaru and Kiba after me. You?"

"Lee," Sakura responded. "I agreed to come if he let my crew go. Any idea why he would want us here? To pay for our crimes maybe?" she snorted in amusement which Sasuke rolled his eyes at.

Before either of them could say anything else, the door opened with one person walking into the room, wearing a standard Anbu outfit, complete with a white mask. The man stood at 6'0 with slightly pale skin and a lean athletic build. He was holding what looked to be two folders in his arms.

Both of the restrained were silent watching the man pull a chair up to the table and sit down, dropping the folders on the table. Both of the young adults looked at the folders before glancing to the man who picked one up and opened.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the man spoke in a slightly familiar voice, which caused both Sakura and Sasuke to narrow their eyes very slightly. "Age 19, relation to Uchiha clan, immediate relation to deceased Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, and rogue shinobi Itachi Uchiha," the man started. "Graduated from the academy at 13, genin student under Jounin Kakashi Hatake. Teamed with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno," he went on.

"Completed a total of 3 A-ranks, 1 B-rank, 3 C-ranks, 27 D-ranks; Proceeded to Chunin exams and was interrupted during the final exam due to Suna-Oto invasion," the man read. "Fled Konoha with all Uchiha resources and knowledge two months after invasion, rumored to find asylum with Orochimaru, turning Uchiha into a B-ranked rogue ninja,"

"Since fleeing, Uchiha has accomplished over 700 bounties, 156 of those being unauthorized within Hi no Kuni. Has completed over 400 crimes world-wide, which has earned him the bounty of 2 million Ryo and the title of S-rank rogue ninja," the man listed which earned an approving nod from Sakura making the Uchiha give a small smirk. "In speculation to have a posse as well, contending of Suigetsu Hozuki, Jugo of seven scales and two others who are unknown at this moment," the man finished, closing the folder.

Sasuke said nothing as the man picked up the other file, and opened it. "Sakura Haruno," the man began earning Sakura's full attention even though she wasn't looking at him but the desk. "Age 19, relation to deceased Kizashi Haruno and Mebuki Haruno. Graduated from the academy at 13, genin student under Jounin Kakashi Hatake. Teamed with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Completed a total of 1 A-rank, 2 B-ranks, 3 C-ranks, 32 D-ranks; Proceed to Chunin exams, failed preliminary exam for final exam. Resigned from shinobi core four months after invasion and left Konoha, rumored to find asylum with Tsunade Senju." the masked man read which made Sakura pout a little bit.

"Since departure, Haruno has accomplished over 400 bounties, 8 of those being unauthorized within Hi no kuni. Has completed over 800 crimes world-wide, most of which includes looting; earning her the bounty of 2.3 million Ryo," the anbu read which made Sakura stick her tongue out playfully at a somewhat surprised Sasuke.

"It is confirmed Haruno has a posse contending of Nelliel, ex-konoha ninja Tenten, swordsmen Zoro Roronoa, and 15 other names that are classified as irrelevant. Together with this posse, Haruno has "claimed" the high seas as her own, being dubbed the Pirate Queen, the notorious captain of the Pink Rose pirate ship," the man finished, closing the file.

"You two have been quite busy since your leaving," the man muttered as he put the files together. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other then towards the man, before the former gave a shrug with a small smirk.

"What did you expect us to just sit on our asses for six years, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura wondered, her eyes never leaving the masked man. It took a few moments but the man removed his mask, and as he did so, his straight black hair turned into it's usual unkept spiky silver hair. Once the mask was removed, it did reveal to them that the man was indeed their old Jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"What gave it away?" he wondered, setting the mask down to the side. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him making him roll his normal eye, considering his scarred one was closed.

"Why are we here Kakashi?" Sasuke spoke up as he gazed at the man with a slightly annoyed expression. "I was told Danzo wanted to me here, or was that a lie and I'm here to pay for my crimes?" he wondered. Sakura said nothing but she was also curious.

"Well, that depends on what your answer is. Hokage-sama is willing to make you two a deal, if you accept all the charges against you in Hi no Kuni will be dropped and you go on with your life," Kakashi informed. This caused both Sakura and Sasuke too look at him with blank expressions.

"We're not the naïve genin we were Kakashi," Sakura spoke up with a cold calculating voice. "Telling us the result of what we "want" to hear is not going to make us make any rash decisions. Now, lets all be adults about this, and tell us exactly what this deal is and why," Sakura told him.

Kakashi seemed impressed of Sakura but said nothing about it. "You two do know of the war this bound to happen yes?" the two glanced at each other, and looked towards him, shaking their heads. "Really? Now that surprises me, especially from you Sasuke,"

"I care nothing for this world Kakashi," Sasuke said with an uninterested tone. "My only concern is finding Itachi, any information given to me not concerning him is irrelevant. So yes, perhaps I might have heard something about a war coming or whatever, but didn't care and put it out my mind," he shrugged.

Kakashi simply hummed before he continued on, "Well, technically the war hasn't ended since the invasion considering we are still at war with Oto; Suna dropped out the moment they found out their Kazekage was murdered by Orochimaru," he stated. "Now, this war between Oto and Konoha, is going to escalate very quickly, turning into another Shinobi world war, one that Konoha is not ready to win,"

Both teens said nothing as Kakashi continued on, "We have intel that Orochimaru has created a weapon and is almost finished with it, but not only that he has also partnered up with Akatsuki who has regrettably built an army. This weapon needs to be stopped before it is finished, whatever it is,"

"So you want us to join Konoha temporarily to destroy this weapon?" Sasuke questioned and Kakashi shook his head which confused the two.

"No, what we want you to do is something much more difficult than getting rid of this weapon. It is something Konoha hasn't been able to do for years, and it's only one thing. Like I said if you accept all charges will be dropped against you, if not, you will be tortured for information, then you will be publicly executed," Kakashi shrugged which didn't sound thrilling to either teen.

"Okay, but you still haven't answered my question," Sakura brought up, annoyance bleeding into her tone. "What is this deal? What does Danzo want from us?" she demanded. Kakashi was silent his jaw clenching, he then cleared his throat and spoke in a serious voice.

"We want you to find Naruto."

 **That ends this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. So this story is AU but then again it isn't ya know? It also has a few crossovers, but not many, and it's only a few aspects like characters and techniques, stuff like that.**

 **This story is a harem, but the official girls will not be disclosed.**


	36. Dawn Ch 1

**Well guys, guess what…this is the first chapter of my new lemon story. Yup, it truly is. So when I woke up the next day after I posted my AN, I did what I usually did. Got ready for school.**

 **So after that was finished and I was on the way to school, I checked my profile on my phone and was surprised to see that I got more than ten reviews on certain stories, agreeing with what I said, and that I was totally speaking the truth.**

 **But that's not the best part. After reading the reviews, I went to my P.M thing and saw that I got over ten messages from different people, all of them agreeing with me, and such.**

 **Some said that they were glad I was not dead and I actually told them what the deal was with my stories, while others completely agreed with me on my AN.**

 **Still not the best part though.**

 **So after like 20 minutes or so of reading, I check my poll that I put up at exactly 10:14 P.M the night before. I was purely and absolutely shocked…yes THIS is the best part… that I had 233 votes of yes and 12 of no.**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Do you know how mind blowing that is for me? I never had so many yes's in my entire history on this site! That was amazing! So I was like, what the hell, it's not like the no's will catch up anytime soon right? Did I mention as the day went on the yes votes were still coming in? Mind blowing, for me at least. And I first checked it like at 7: 40 in the morning!**

 **That shows how many people read my stories and support me. It actually made me grin, and I don't grin often, I smile and laugh, but not grin.**

 **Anyway with that said, I'm here to give you guys this chapter. Now keep in mind, that this story won't be updated as fast as everything else, only when I'm in the mood.**

 **Also if things go bad and they delete this story, I'll simply create another file and post it on there, and if that doesn't work…well other sites I guess.**

 **But hey! It's better than Yaoi right? Also do any of you notice that most of the Straight lemons disappear and not Yaoi? It's disturbing.**

 **Anyway! Before I give you this chapter, I want to inform you guys that this story will have a lemon every other chapter or so….well that's what I want to say, but who knows with me right? I change my harems every ten minutes.**

 **Another thing, people were also wondering which girls for sure will have the sweet sour opportunity to have a lemon with our favorite dopey optimistic grinning shinobi Hokage wannabe hero.**

 **I will give you a list now. By the way part of this list is my own favorites, so don't complain and bitch to me how it shouldn't be her or anything.**

 **Now the list:**

 **Amaru**

 **Shizuka**

 **Mabui**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Sakura**

 **Ino**

 **Mei**

 **Female Biju**

 **Temari**

 **Road to Ninja Hinata**

 **Mikoto**

 **Those are for sure. So the story will be AU I guess, since…how am I going to fit R.N Hinata in here ne? Also the lemons won't be this chapter but next chapter. I'm, really trying to give this story an action adventure plot mixed with a lot of lemons.**

 **An Action/Adventure Lemon Story. That's it!**

 **Also did I mention girls from other series will be in here too? Talk about awesome right?!**

 **I won't reveal which though, and they will mainly be brought to the Naruto world or something…not sure yet, maybe I'll do something different. Might be a mass crossover story. Hmm.**

 **Anyway, I think I have spoken or typed…long enough. Time for the revolution to begin!**

 **P.S: Don't be mad if the story is not really up to par or something with Lemon sage or NILF, this is my first real lemon story.**

 **Chapter 1**

The darkness I was gazing into started to brighten as my eyes fluttered open. Once they were fully open and things weren't blurry the first thing I was gazing at was the ceiling fan, which was currently on. I simply watched it spin for a couple of minutes or so before I tried to lift my arms…. However they wouldn't.

I looked on my left and right to see who exactly was suffocating each arm in their nice silky soft bosom. On my right was one of the most beautiful girls I've seen in my life time.

She had long mid-back soft black hair. The woman had bangs covering her forehead while the rest of her hair was pushed behind her ears. Her eye lids were closed but behind them bore the most vibrant jade green eyes I've seen since I met her.

Her delicious, soft yet pouted lips were slightly parted. As my eyes traveled from her face to the rest of her, a small smile graced my lips as I bore witness to her wearing the silk woven dark green nightgown I bought her for her birthday a few months ago.

I could see her nipples slightly poking through the gown, meaning she was slightly aroused, or it was the cold circulating air. Once I was done gazing at her beauty, my head turned to see another woman who matched the first girl in beauty.

This one had slightly dark red hair, bangs covering her forehead as well. She had some thick eyebrows, though it fit her perfectly in my eyes. The woman had tanned skin, almost peach, if not a little darker. It is actually darker than mine. She also had a mole under left.

My eyes travelled down to her lips, which looked delectable. They were also pouty, especially her bottom lip. With a small sigh, I calmed myself down. After that was handled I looked down at her attire to give a small sweat drop.

Unlike the woman on the other side who at least had some decency, she simply wore a dark blue lacy bra and panties. Her breasts were at least a D-cup which was not the same size with the other woman who was a double D-cup.

After giving a small chuckle, I lift my head up to see anything I can replace my self with. Finding nothing I simply create a clone and quickly replace it, before it could argue and wake the girls up. The clone gave me a dirty glare before giving a silent huff.

After a small snicker I cross over to my closet passing my mirror. I give a small glance to see I'm wearing black sleep pants. After entering my closet, I grab my soft orange silk robe and throw it on. Once I quietly leave my room, and slightly close the door, I smell cooking food from downstairs.

As I walked down the hall and exited I laid my arms on the railing of my Grand Foyer staircase, gazing down at the lobby that was filled with 5 lounging chairs and 3 small coffee tables. In all five of those chairs were women, beautiful women at that.

"Oi, who's in the kitchen?" I asked the group. The girls looked up at me and smiled, before one of them answered. Once I received it I nodded and made my way down the stairs. Soon after, I adventured to the kitchen, passing other rooms and such.

I bypassed the large living room and dining room to enter the kitchen which to me was a decent size, but to the women in the house, it was beyond their wildest dreams. Women.

The sight I came upon once entering my decent sized kitchen was three half naked women, all wearing aprons. One of them was over the stove with four pans filled with cooking scrambled eggs. How many eggs used? No clue.

Another was at the counter flipping and turning pancakes on the small grill, she had about three plates full of stacked pancakes.

The last was pulling out plates and cups, trying to set the table. As she was stacking the plates and grabbing cups, she saw me and grinned at me.

"Morning sweetie." The woman said as she left the room. The other two turned around to see me and smiled as well.

"Morning dear." They chorused together. I simply smiled, greeting them back before leaning against the counter, making sure to stay out of there way.

"Morning. Mind telling me why you guys are in here cooking breakfast so early in the morning?" I asked them, the one on the stove simply gave me a deadpanned look as she moved the eggs around on two pans.

"Hun, its Sunday. And you know we always have a big breakfast on Sunday." She told me. In response I blinked. And blinked again.

Was it really Sunday already? I could have sworn it was Thursday. Man, time flies when you're having fun. I grinned to myself in thought before I spoke up again.

"True, but can you tell me why you are in just your underwear? Sexy ones at that?" I wondered as I eyed their purple and red laced panties and bras. The two women giggled before the one making the pancakes spoke.

"I don't see why not. It's not like were doing something we don't do on the regular." The woman shrugged. I sighed before scratching my head.

"Well, besides the girls in the lobby, anyone else up?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Kara-chan is outside somewhere. And the others are around." Was my answer. In response I shrugged. Breakfast would be ready in 15 minutes, and I wouldn't be any help here so I decided to go get some fresh air.

After kissing their cheeks I left my cozy house. Well it's not exactly what you think when I say cozy. It's actually a 4 story mansion; it's great considering I have almost nothing but women and children living in my house.

As I walked down the jungle which is my…front yard? I finally was able to make it to the edge, to see the deep blue ocean. I did mention that my house was built on a somewhat remote island right? I don't think I did.

Stepping back a bit I walk a few feet till I see a medium sized boulder. Picking up the boulder, reveals a hole that I dug not to long ago, inside the hole is a fine wooden box. After I drop the boulder and open the box, reveals to be 10 of the most tasteful and finest brand of cigars in the Elemental nations.

Grinning to myself I carefully take one, sniff it and exhale with a look of satisfaction. Once again I carefully close the box and put the boulder back where it was stationed.

Moving back to the spot I was in, I let the cigar hang from my lips. Carefully I lift my right thumb to the end tip of the cigar and let a white flame lit my Cigar. After it was lit, I shake my hand to get rid of the excess flames and enjoy my Cigar.

Aaah

Hmm? Oh yeah you guys. This whole time I still haven't introduced who I am, well let me rectify that then.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, though I prefer just Uzumaki. I have problems with the original owner of that second surname.

Anyway, I'm 23 years old, have 4 beautiful children, two boys and two girls. I also own a slightly remote island, along with a four story mansion. All paid for.

And on this island are other houses, which are rented by people who come here when on vacation. Anyway, back in my own household, I have…lets see…about 15 women or so living in my house. Four of them are for sure my wives while others are just women who I respect yet love to have…intimate relationships with.

Ya see, before I was married, I was a very handsome and well off bachelor. I lived the high life and still am. I did things all men want to do. Drink, make money, fuck women and shit on people I don't like.

But to get where I am today, a lot of shit happened to me, and there was a lot of shit I had to go through.

You see originally, I come from a little hidden major village that resides in fire country called Konohagakure. I was supposed to be what this world calls a Shinobi.

Now you may be asking why do I say world like there are other worlds….well my friends…that's because there are. Different worlds, with different rules, backgrounds, principles and such.

Anyway I'll get to that later, now back when I was born 23 years ago, the village leader at the time, the Hokage, decided that it would be best to seal a nine tailed demon fox that was attacking the village in a new born innocent child.

It worked. Did I mention that this oh so great man, who would do anything for the village was my bastard father? Yup, his name Minato Namikaze. Hence why I don't like that last name, leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

Anyway, since that moment, my life was hell. And up to a certain point it continued to be hell till I took my life into my own hands…and made it a bit worse.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to tell you all, my story. Now you can all sit and listen like good folks, or you can be an ass and just leave. Either way, it's being told.

Now let's start from where my life started to change, 16 years ago. You guys can do math right? For those who can't, it was when I was seven.

Now shh! The story is about to start….

 **Sixteen years ago, Konohagakure**

It was cold night, yet the stars where out and there were very few people out on the street, considering it was about 2'oclock in the morning. The only ones up right now were those in the red light district.

Either wanting to make a quick hundred bucks by selling drugs, or wanting to bust a nut with a prostitute. Though other than sleazy, sneaky people like those, nobody was really roaming the streets.

The sound of a falling trashcan was heard as a homeless bum was looking for food behind a restaurant. He needed to find food tonight or he would go hungry. And lucky for him, he found some. It was a loaf of bread.

However that was the only good thing about it.

The loaf was stale, and had large mold spots on it in too many places. It even looked unappetizing to the bum, but hey, beggars can't be choosy. Just as he was about to tear into the nasty bread, he caught something by the corner of his eye.

The bum turned a bit to see a lone boy sitting against the wall, hugging his knees together with his face pressed within. The boy wore rags for clothes; he had no shoes, and had nothing but grime on his skin. His hair which was an odd blonde color was coated with dirt, and crud. Lastly the kid looked frail, most likely malnourished.

The bum gazes at the boy then the loaf of stale moldy bread in his hand. He sighs before walking over to the kid and shaking his knee.

"Hey kid, kid!" The bum calls as he shakes the boy. After a few more shakes, the boy lifts his head up to see what was going on. The bum wasn't so surprised to find out that this kid was THAT kid.

"Do you want some bread? We can share." The man stated with a small close lipped smile. The blonde boy looked at the bread then the man, noticing he also looked frail.

"N-no, I'm okay. T-thank you though." The boy answered in only a whisper. The man was silent before nodding. Who was he to force the kid to eat? He did his part at being a Good Samaritan.

Once the bum left, the boy laid his head back down before he heard more footsteps a little while after, though he didn't lift his head. The mean women in the orphanage always taught him to speak when spoken too.

"So this is where you spend most of your time." A slightly nasally male voice spoke. The blonde boy was silent and didn't move for a few minutes before the man spoke again.

"What is your name boy?" The man wondered, most likely knowing the answer. The boy was silent before looking up again to see a man who wore dark blue robes and had a cane. His arm was bandaged, as well was one of his eyes.

"N-Naruto sir." The boy now known as Naruto told. The man was silent before nodding.

"I see. You are to come with me, young Naruto. We have things that must be done." The man stated as he began walking away. However Naruto didn't follow, he however stared after the man as if he just found light.

"Y-you want me? But nobody wants me, everyone hates me. Why? Why me?" Naruto asked his voice quiet and hurt. The man stopped and turned his head to gaze at Naruto with his closed eye.

"That I do. You are a powerful tool, Naruto. And you are my tool to have, understood?" The aged man demanded in a commanding yet calm voice.

Naruto was surprised by the reason but kept quiet. Even though a part of him told him not to go, another part that wanted to be wanted told him too go. So the boy simply nodded as he shakily stood up.

"H-hai mister…" Naruto trailed off in wonder. The man gave a small amused smile as he spoke.

"Danzo, though from now on till I say otherwise…you are to call me Danzo-sama, understood?" Danzo demanded once more. Naruto nodded, giving a small bow.

"H-Hai, Danzo-sama." Naruto answered. Danzo nodded in satisfaction.

"Good, now come, Naruto. It's time to fix you up." Danzo stated as he began walking again. Naruto followed this time, not wanting to disappoint his new master.

'You have lost a most valuable tool, Hiruzen. But I will teach him how to operate in darkness, yet rule within light.'

 **One year later**

"Again!" a man yelled, as he stood and watched two children of 10 years charge at an 8 year old.

The 8 year old mind you, was blindfolded with one hand tied behind his back. He was still able to duck and weave through the two kid's assaults before he gave one a sweep kick and elbowed the other in the gut, before jumping up and delivering a spin kick to both of their faces, knocking them out cold.

The man grunted in annoyance as he wrote down something on his clipboard. Once he was finished he glanced up.

"Your done, next!" the man dismissed.

The boy grabbed the blindfold with his free hand and ripped it off before ripping off the rope that tied his other hand. The blindfold revealed the boy's eyes to be a bright sapphire blue. His hair was also blonde, it was young Naruto.

Next up was a young girl who was the same age as he. She had short navy blue hair with short bangs covering her forehead. Around her eyes was already a blind fold, though this blind fold had a Kanji for 'Seal' on it. Most likely to seal her doujutsu considering she is a Hyuuga.

The blonde has seen her around before, but he's never really spoken to her or anyone else really. But like him, she is one Danzo has an eye on. Besides this will be the first time he's seen her in action, it will be interesting to see why she has caught Danzo's attention.

Two ten year old boys walked up as well, prepared to fight. Naruto watched them all closely, the girl mostly. She had her left hand tied behind her back, and her right was stationed at her side, though her body was ready to pounce.

"Begin!" The instructor yelled. Before the two boys could even charge, the girl was gone. Naruto blinked before his eyes darted up to see the girl was coming down at the two with a falling strike palm.

One of the boys caught on and was able to move out the way, but the other wasn't so lucky and had his shoulder dislocated before he was knocked away with a kick.

The remaining boy charged at the girl with ferocity, hoping to overpower her. Though she was ready for him, and dodged both of his quick jabs, maneuvering around so she would be behind. With that done she palmed his left shoulder, before tripping his feet, making him fall forward on his face.

Once she heard the thud, the girl stood at attention immediately like Naruto and everyone else did prior.

"Again!" The instructor barked. It took a few seconds before both boys were on their feet again, though groaning in pain, holding their hurt shoulders.

As if sensing their foul mood and hurt pride, the girl gave a small chuckle before she rushed at them once more. As she ran towards them she jumped before front flipping and sliding across the ground to trip them. She grabbed one of them and tossed him at the other boy, both tumbling to the ground.

As soon as she stood she stood at attention. The instructor snorted as he wrote down what he needed to.

"You're done, next!" The instructor dismissed. The girl nodded, taking off her blindfold, revealing her lavender eyes, which only belonged to Byakugan users. Once the rope was off her hand she stepped back in line, though she glanced at Naruto. Sapphire met Lavender for a quick moment before reverting back to the next match.

Next up was another boy Naruto has seen around but never spoken too. He had very pale skin and ink black hair and eyes. Like everyone else, he put a blind fold over his eyes and tied his right arm behind him.

Two more ten year olds, a boy and a girl stepped up ready to brawl. Once the instructor saw that they were all ready, he let them begin.

The matches didn't last long, due to the pale boy yanking on the girl's hair and throwing her over to the boy and delivering a spinning round kick to each of their faces.

As expected, the Instructor barked at them to go again. The two older kids stood back up, though barely unconscious. It didn't take too much time for the blindfolded boy to dodge their attacks and counter them with force.

The match ended when both were sent flying to the other side of the room, unconscious.

The Instructor grumbled something to himself as he wrote down whatever he was writing. After he was done he dismissed the pale boy. For the rest of the day, Naruto watched the other kids go through their training.

 **One week later**

Naruto is found in a large contained room with other 50 or so kids. Minutes prior they were all rushed into a room during the middle of their resting period and put into this room. On the far corners of the room, were lockers and tables filled with weapons of all sorts.

The usual silent and obedient kids were now a little rowdy, and talkative, wondering what was going on. Though, Naruto was silent. His eyes were solely trained on the short katana sword that was hanging high up on the opposite wall from him.

For some reason he felt a connection with the blade, as if it would lead him somewhere. He simply wanted to walk towards it. But before he could, a voice on the intercom came on.

"Attention, ROOT students. This is your leader, Danzo," The voice claimed, gaining Naruto and everyone's attention. "You are probably wondering why you were so eagerly rushed out of your rooms and into these strange rooms…" Danzo paused for a few seconds.

"That is because it is time for your initiation. Your job today, is to kill every single person in the room and come out on top. You will be rewarded once you do so. It's either kill…or be killed. You have one hour, good luck." Danzo finished, before cutting off the connection.

It then dawned on everybody what they must do and what the weapons were for. Each one looked at each other and it was silent and unmoving for a total of five seconds before a girl burst from the crowd, rushing to the horde of weapons.

Once the kids realized what happened…the brawl started. Kids started to turn on each other, punching and pushing one another, trying to get through.

A boy next to Naruto tried pulling a trick like that but promptly got his arm broken. He fell to the floor crying in pain as Naruto still had his arm. The blonde gazed into the other boy's terrified eyes, but steeled his own resolve.

'Danzo-sama still needs me, I can't die here. I am his most useful tool, and I will prove myself worthy.' Naruto thought as he brought up his foot and crushed the other kids' windpipe and neck.

Not a moment later, Naruto dashed towards the very item calling him. He knew what the blade wanted now. It wanted to lead him….lead him to victory.

'For Danzo-sama!'

Blood…everywhere. Blood was splattered against the walls, across unused weapons, multiple dead bodies and more. Across the room floor was countless slain, bloody bodies and attachments.

Standing amidst it all, taking another life once again, was Naruto Uzumaki. The clothes he wore to sleep a few hours prior were soaked in blood that was not his own. His hair and face were caked with drying blood; he only had a few scratches, but nothing major.

As his last victim took their dying breath, he slowly pulled out the short bladed katana that caused most of the destruction. The once silver blade was dripping off blood down to the hilt.

Naruto stood straight taking a small deep breathe. Though, it hitched a bit when he heard the door creak open. Slowly, he turned around to face one of the ROOT members.

The man looked amongst the room of unmoving bloody corpses and remained silent. Till his eyes landed on Naruto, who gazed at him as well. His eyes were bloodshot, his pupils a cold, emotionless Ice blue.

"Well done. Danzo-sama will want to see you now." The man said. Naruto simply gave a nod before dropping the weapon that caused so much death. The young boy walked over the dead bodies with an emotionless face.

There was silence the whole time as the two made their way to Danzo's office. The blonde paid more attention when they stopped in front of a sliding door. The masked man kneeled, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Enter." Was Danzo's voice. The man nodded and opened the door, allowing Naruto to walk in first. Once he did he was surprised to see eight more children around his age standing in front of a sitting Danzo.

"Ah, young Uzumaki, please…" Danzo nodded for him to stand somewhere, so he did next to a girl with dirty blonde hair.

The boy also glanced around to see if he saw any familiar faces and was surprised he did. The lavender eyed girl and pale boy from before. He was surprised to see the girl was almost as nearly messy as he was. The pale boy however just had a few spots of blood on his person.

As he figured, he was the messiest.

"Report." Danzo said gruffly. One of the men that were standing in the back took a step forward and spoke.

"Room one was filled with 40 student's milord, only three made it out." The man stated, indicating to which three. It was the girl next to Naruto, a boy with somewhat blackish/grayish hair, and another girl with black hair.

"Room two was filled with 40 students as well milord, only three made it out." Another Ne member informed, indicating to three boys that were standing together.

"Room three were filled with 30 students, all of the higher age group milord. Only these two made it." The third member stated, indicating to the lavender eyed girl and the pale boy, who glanced at each other before looking back towards Danzo.

"Room four milord was filled with 50 students, only this one made it out. I would have had more but he was too fast for me to keep track on who was good enough, he impressed me the most." The man that brought Naruto here stated.

Danzo was silent as he went over the reports in his head. A total of 160 students and only nine survived in one hour. Meaning 151 did not make the cut do to being too weak, either in will or strength. He surveyed each surviving student in front of him, gazing into their cold dead eyes.

If these nine were really the best out of 160 students, then it was somewhat worth it. He still had at least 500 qualified Ne members that weren't students. He was slightly glad that this number of kids wasn't too large, because then he would have to pit them against each other till only a certain amount was left.

This actually gave him the perfect amount of breathing room, able to distribute each of them to enough areas, to protect Konoha.

"Well then, congratulations to you nine who had the strength to survive. What you went through was your graduation test, and you nine passed out of the total 160 students." Danzo informed. They all bowed their heads to him in thanks.

"Now, during your time here in ROOT academy, you have learned mostly fighting skills. How to fight, survive, and kill. Now you will learn teamwork. Teamwork is essential in Konoha, while I do not in the Sandaime's 'Will of fire' ideal, I do believe teamwork is key in some cases. Therefore, you nine will be grouped in three's." Danzo explained to them.

They all nodded, waiting for orders. Danzo was quiet as he studied each one of them. The teams were quickly, yet strategically made. Nothing much was changed though, as the kids from room one were put together as well from room two. That only met the two kids from room three and Naruto were left.

Danzo paired the three together and had them introduce each other. It was the pale boy that went first.

"Hello, my name is Sai. I hope we can get along." The pale boy stated, giving a fake smile. Naruto and the girl stared at him with blank expressions before glancing at each other. It was Naruto who went next.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a dull bored tone. It was the girl who went last.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. Don't start none, won't be none." Hinata stated boldly, causing Naruto to give a small smirk.

"Agreed." The blonde nodded, earning a nod from Sai in agreement as well. Hinata nodded before turning back to Danzo.

"Good now that you all are acquainted, you have your team numbers. You are dismissed, except for team three." The other two teams bowed to their lord before leaving without a word.

Team three waited patiently for Danzo to speak to them, which he was glad for. After taking a sip of his tea, he then spoke.

"I have a special mission for you three. You each have your own story and background. Hinata, you are the daughter of the Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi Hyuuga…" everyone noticed how she stiffened and a small scowl mar her young pretty face.

"…You were sent to me to get stronger and grow more confident, since the training you were receiving after your attempted kidnapping did not go so well." Danzo finished his eye on Sai now.

"Sai, you are the illegitimate grandson of the fire Daimyo, given to me to make sure the Daimyo's son's dirty secret is never revealed in the light." Danzo informed, not earning a response from Sai. The ROOT leader's eye then turned on Naruto, his eye opening a bit.

"And you, Naruto Uzumaki…are the Jinchuriki for the nine tailed fox, son of the Yondaime Hokage and Red death. Left as an orphan due to their death, and the abandonment of your godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin." Danzo explained.

The response the elder got from the young Uzumaki was the clenching of his fist, darkening of his whisker marks and growth of canine teeth, his pupils also turned to slits.

"You each have an obligation to Konoha and her people. Especially you two, Naruto and Hinata. You must be put back into the public eye, so people know you are there when needed. Therefore, you three will be enrolled into the academy this year." Danzo uttered, gaining wide eyes from the three.

"This year is rumored to have an important set of students. Clan heirs, whether it be shinobi or civilian. These clan heads and you three, determine Konoha's future when the time comes. So, you are to keep an eye on them, grow bonds if you need to. But sever that bond immediately once you realize they are a threat to Konoha and her people." Danzo ordered with more seriousness in his voice.

The three gave nods, understanding their mission.

"At night, you will return here for training. During the day you will go to school and learn what you can about Konoha, enjoy yourselves a bit. While during the night you will come back here to learn under myself personally, as an emotionless tool. Understand?" Danzo demanded.

"Understood, Danzo-sama." The three children chorused. The elder nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Class doesn't start till 8, though the opening speech from the Hokage will be at 7:30 am. Be there, dismissed." Danzo nodded off. The three bowed before leaving for their bunkers.

They had class in the morning.

 **7:30 a.m., Konoha academy**

If one were to ask a random citizen of Konohagakure no Sato what the date of August twenty-fourth symbolized, they would almost always answer with two words; the Academy. More or less, this is because said institution began the start of a new term on that day, for almost every year since the village's founding.

The obvious exceptions to this were the years during wartime, where the curriculum was fast-forwarded and altered to churn out new Shinobi and Kunoichi at a moment's notice, regardless of what date or day of the year it was.

Those irregularities aside, today was no different than any other normal year; children of ages five to twelve came flocking to the Academy's gates, some returning to continue their studies while others were just beginning the journey they would take towards becoming a Ninja.

However, while this was the case almost every time those same doors opened for another term, this year was special. Perhaps it would be best to rephrase that, though; it was not the year itself that was special, rather the collection of new students who would be entering for the first time.

While many were civilian born, some of them not even native to the Land of Fire, there was also a student entering from practically every major clan in Konoha - the Aburame, Akamichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Uchiha, and Yamanaka.

Standing on in front of the academy doors was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen himself, ready to give his welcoming speech like he has every year since he entered office.

Amidst the crowd were the clan heirs, which included Hinata as well. Her attire that she usually wore during her time in ROOT was changed.

The young girl wore a cream colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. The jacket was unzipped showing the black shirt she wore underneath. She also wore navy blue pants that stopped at her calves.

Hinata stood next to her ever stoic father, Hiashi Hyuuga. She stood in a still position, a stoic look on her face as well. Hiashi glanced down at his daughter and a ghost of a smile came across his lips. He could see the confidence radiating from her posture, though her eyes seemed dead. Expected, since Danzo told him what kind of training she would be participating in.

Not to far from Hinata, in the front was Sai. He simply wore a black long sleeved buttoned up shirt with matching pants and shinobi sandals. His eyes and ears were trained on the Hokage as he spoke.

Far in the back, nearly alone was Naruto. His attire changed nearly drastically from what he wore before Danzo found him and during his time in ROOT. The young blonde wore a high collared short sleeved open orange jacket, with a black tank top underneath. He wore black slightly baggy pants that were tucked into his sandals that looked almost like high top sneakers.

The blonde leaned against a tree with his arms crossed as he listened to the Hokage, but his eyes were scanning the crowd, spotting out the clan heirs.

Ten minutes later, the Hokage finished his speech. This allowed the students to mingle with other students before class started. The parents said goodbye to their children and left them alone. Naruto simply waited for class to start, as did Hinata and Sai.

Once the bell rang, kids rushed to their homeroom so they could choose which seat. Naruto didn't really care so he walked to class with a decent pace.

In room 205 of the academy a rather large group of kids were chatting loudly amongst themselves, talking about a multitude of subjects, like how their summer vacation went or what they had for dinner last night.

In the front of the room, leaning against the teacher's desk was the Chūnin instructor for this particular class, Umino Iruka. The man gazed silently across the large group of kids as they continued to yammer away, absentmindedly rubbing the scar across the bridge of his nose with a small smile.

While many of his students came from a civilian background, it was still easy enough for him to spot the heirs to each of Konoha's major Shinobi clans scattered around the room, most minding their own business or talking amongst themselves like the rest of the students.

Glancing down at his hands in thought, he contemplated the lineup of said heirs; Aburame Shino, Akamichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Yamanaka Ino.

Each of these students had their own quirks and differences, of course, though some were more noticeable than others. For instance, Shino sat silently in the far corner of the room, just as stoic as any of his fellow clansmen were reputed to be.

Chouji sat next to his best friend Shikamaru, feeding his face with chips while the Nara had his head laid down, obviously fast asleep.

Iruka had to sigh at that, as he just knew it would take more effort than he could spare to break those two of their particular habits. Moving on, however, he was surprised to see who Hinata sat by herself in the middle of the room, with a bored look on her face as she studied the other students.

This attitude of hers is way different from a year ago before she just left the class and didn't come back. Not giving much more thought, he turned to the other side of the room.

Kiba was laughing and being rowdy with a group of other kids, his dog Akamaru perched in the usual place on top of the Inuzuka's head. Sasuke was by himself, gazing out the window, though if one looked closely enough they could tell he was observing the other kids with his peripheral vision. And finally, Ino was with one Haruno Sakura, as well as a bunch of other girls, giggling up a storm over the class's resident Uchiha.

"Iruka-sempai I have the list for you." A voice said from the side. Iruka looked towards his friend and assistant Mizuki and smiled, taking the list of students with a soft thank you.

The man looked over the list with a calculative eye. He knew every student in here since they first entered a year ago. Iruka was to be their teacher for the next six years till they were old enough to become genin, if they could pass the graduation exam that is.

As Iruka continued looking at the list, he darted his eyes up occasionally to check off each of the students. Having done this many times in the last year, it wasn't long before he managed to check off the last of his many pupils.

Just to make sure he had caught everyone, though, he looked back at the list to double check. After all, he wouldn't want to accidentally forget to mark off a child who was here now would he?

Iruka's eye's scanned down the list till he stopped at a name that was right under Uchiha Sasuke's name. His eyes widened once he saw the name and instantly looked up, looking around the room for the boy, but he were nowhere to be found.

Iruka scratched his head for a moment, thinking it had been a mistake of some sort; he would have to take it up with the Hokage later. Casting a glance at the clock he saw that it was time to begin, so he spoke up to get the kids to settle down.

It didn't work.

Trying again, he raised his voice slightly, but alas, it still didn't have the desired effect. Though when his left eye started twitching out of sheer annoyance, the few children that were aware enough to notice said physical tic started slinking back to their seats, knowing what was to come.

Of course, the rest of the class was still oblivious to their teacher's irritation, so the scarred Chūnin carefully performed the necessary hand signs for his own created Jutsu, inhaling sharply soon after.

"I SAID, SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka screamed, the Big Demonic Head Jutsu doing exactly as its name implied, expanding his head to epic proportions. Almost immediately, the kids who had yet to do so rushed into their seats and looked towards him in silence.

Iruka nodded and cleared his throat to begin his speech.

"Thank you. I hope you all had a nice summer break, and for those who are new and just started, my name is Umino Iruka, though you may call me Iruka-sensei. Now before we get started I want to tell you all…" Iruka stopped mid-sentence when the door opened up, causing him and everyone else in the room to look towards the doorway.

Coming in was Naruto who had a bored look on his face. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked in; he looked at everyone in the room and nodded to himself.

"Finally." The blonde muttered as he walked up the steps and sat down next the Aburame heir. Iruka blinked as well as everyone else.

"Um…and you are?" The teacher asked. Naruto raised a brow as he answered.

"My name should be on there. Naruto Uzumaki. I apologize for being tardy, I couldn't find the right room." Naruto informed. Iruka nodded, crossing off Naruto's name.

"Well, welcome I guess. Anyway…"

 **Hokage office**

The Sandaime sat his desk, smoking on his pipe. It was silent and that was just how he liked it, allowing him to relax. But he couldn't relax, not after who he saw today. On his mind at the moment was Naruto Uzumaki, who he hasn't seen in a total year.

"What is it that you are worrying about, Hiruzen?" Danzo's voice spoke, as he appeared from the shadows. The Hokage simply glanced at his old friend as he inhaled.

"How is the Root program?"

"Much as before. Numbers are still necessarily low, but missions are at an all time high success rate. I think I've only had to take drastic action once in the last month. Fortunately it went without a hitch." Danzo stated, as he gave a small smirk.

Sarutobi was silent as he asked his question. "Does it have anything to do with Naruto?"

"Perhaps." Danzo gave a shrug in response. The two eyed each other in silence before the Hokage used his voice once more.

"How is he?" The Sandaime wondered. Danzo was silent as he thought over his next sentence.

"Well. He is more talented than I thought he would be. I'm considering putting him under that project." Danzo informed, earning wide eyes from Hiruzen.

"What? Why would you even consider something like that? Don't you know the survival rate of that project?! Out of the 10 people in the world, only one made it out alive, and even then he wasn't contained." Hiruzen reminded.

"Two. Two actually made it out. Though the second had to receive a daily dose. All that matters Hiruzen, is that there is a chance of success. And with the Kyuubi residing within the boy, it makes his chances of surviving that much higher." Danzo explained.

The Hokage was silent as he watched Danzo pace around, something was off about him. The other man seemed, nervous, which was strange, as Danzo was ever rarely nervous.

"There is something you are not telling me. What is it Danzo?" Hiruzen demanded in a calm voice. The ROOT leader sighed as he scratched his chin.

"Your successor screwed up." Danzo stated bluntly. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes in response.

"What?" The Hokage uttered, wanting Danzo to elaborate.

"Minato, he screwed up the seal in his haste of sealing the Biju. During the training I was giving Naruto I found out two crucial things. The first is…Naruto can't use Chakra." Danzo relayed.

"Excuse me?" Hiruzen muttered with a blank look.

"Our Jinchuriki of the most powerful Biju can not use chakra. He has it, but he can't use it. I had Hiashi take a look at his coils. They are massive, as expected of a Jinchuriki, but the pathways were so narrow, that he was only receiving enough chakra to live." Danzo explained.

"Wait, you said were as in past tense. What else are you leaving out?" Sarutobi demanded.

"You are right; I was using past tense, as I was talking about the beginning of his training. As the year went by, he was able to widen them just a bit more. They are wide enough for him to actually have the reflexes and strength as if he was using chakra. He is almost like a young version of Might Gai." Danzo told him.

"Hiruzen, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu are way above his reach at the moment. I am not saying that he can't ever use chakra, I'm just saying he won't be able too till he is at least in his mid twenties. Another option is forcing Kyuubi's chakra through the pathways to widen them even more but that…"

"Will most likely kill him, or cripple him. Is this why you want him to go under this project?" Hiruzen wondered with a total level of seriousness in his voice.

"Not just that project, but the G.R project as well. Combined he will be a killing machine, the greatest tool Konoha will ever have. Granted the success rate drops a bit with the G.R project thrown in, but I'm sure with his Uzumaki blood and the Kyuubi, he will survive." Danzo explained with a tone of absolute sureness.

Hiruzen simply gazed at Danzo as he spoke. "This is not only about his blood and Kyuubi Danzo; this also involves how strong his will is. I don't know who this second person is that survived project A.H, but I know the first lived because his will kept him alive." The Hokage stated.

"I understand that. Hence is why I had enrolled him into the academy. If he can create bonds, he will find his will, and that will hopefully push him on." Danzo stated.

Hiruzen sighed as he leaned back in his chair and puffed from his pipe. He was contemplating the whole idea. If this really did work, then Konoha would have one of the strongest Shinobi since the Yondaime, maybe even before. But if it didn't, Konoha just lost their Jinchuriki, and the Kyuubi would be on the loose again.

The Hokage took another puff as he gazed at the Hokage pictures. 'What would you three do?' the old man asked inwardly. This was all for Konoha, Konoha was his most important objective, it came first above all else.

If this idea of Danzo's would benefit Konoha then he would have to go with it. Besides, Danzo had the same mentality as he, he wouldn't push so hard for this idea if didn't help Konoha. Danzo literally breathed for Konoha.

"Alright. But whatever training he is receiving right now, needs to be increased if he really is going to go through this. We will carry out your plan in a span from four to six years. It will take that much time to raise enough funds to support it. The G.R project will be first, as it has a more success rate, than the other one. You have four years Danzo." Hiruzen finished with a harsh glare and a serious tone, showing the man he was not fooling around.

"I understand, Hokage-sama." Danzo bowed as he left the room without another word. Hiruzen stared after him as the man left. Once he was gone he turned around to his window to face the village.

'For Konoha.'

 **Academy yard**

A civilian boy fell down with a thud across the mat, indicating his defeat. Not to far from him was Sai who had a blank look on his face.

"Very good, Sai." Iruka praised as he wrote down his notes. After, he called up the next pair.

The class was going through a sparring drill, to see if their skills were as good as last year before break. There were some expected losses and unexpected wins.

Hinata easily beat with Sakura Haruno without lifting much of a finger, while Kiba beat Chouji with the threat of him and Akamaru eating all his food. Shikamaru simply gave up, and Shino's opponent surrendered, since he had a phobia of bugs. Ino surprisingly won her battle against Ami.

The next pair up was Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the champion of spars since he entered the academy at six. And due to that, he became more arrogant than usual when it came to spars. So much in fact no one really wanted to deal with him, but wanted him to lose.

Except his fan girls of course. This included, Ami, Sakura and Ino.

Sasuke stepped up to the mat with a small smirk across his face, while Naruto walked up to it with a bored look. As Naruto was preparing himself to face off with Sasuke he heard the mutters of the other students.

' _Ugh here we go again, Sasuke is going to win and his ego is going to go up…again.'_

' _Damn, why can't someone beat that snob? He doesn't look that tough.'_

' _Sasuke-kun is going to win again!'_

' _Go Sasuke-kun!'_

' _I feel bad for that blonde kid. He seems cool.'_

' _Grr! That should be me up there facing that teme! Right Akamaru?!'_

Naruto frowned as he listened. For some reason, he didn't like what he was hearing. This was the first time he has been in public and people already doubt his skills, that didn't sit right with him.

"So are you going to stand there all day or are you going to let me win? What's wrong afraid dobe?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto huffed as he put one hand in his pocket. With his other hand, he lazily waved it at Sasuke to come at him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but smirked. He was going to overpower the blonde with his speed and go for the knockout. With that thought, Sasuke jetted at Naruto with all he was worth.

To the other kids minus two, Sasuke was gone in a blur. Though the ROOT trained kids were able to keep track of Sasuke, very well in fact.

As he approached Naruto, Sasuke raised his fist and threw it at Naruto's face. However the blonde caught Sasuke's arm pulled him forward and kneed him in the gut. Sasuke gasped in pain and surprise, but Naruto wasn't finished.

The boy let go of Sasuke's arm and snatched at his neck, lifting him up. Everyone was too surprised to say anything, or to stop him. Besides, it was happening way too quickly.

Naruto tossed Sasuke in the air and delivered a round kick to his face as he came back down, causing the boy to go flying and tumbling. The blonde simply huffed, putting his other hand back into his pocket.

The teachers finally registered what happened and ran to go check on Sasuke. The students followed in a horde, rushing to go see. Naruto simply stood where he was, his bored face never lifting.

The teachers checked Sasuke to find out that his jaw was dislocated, a cracked rib, and a sprained ankle from his tumble. It was Mizuki who took him to the hospital to get healed.

"Was that really necessary?" Iruka asked as he walked up to Naruto with a serious look. Naruto simply gave a shrug.

"I don't know. I believe in always trying my best and first impressions. Everyone here thought me as weak, now I showed them it's quite the opposite. Maybe next time the fool will keep his mouth shut, or at least mind who he is insulting." Naruto stated.

Iruka sighed, inwardly agreeing with him. He was actually one of those people. He couldn't really punish Naruto for doing what he was told. Which was beat his opponent.

"Fine, but mind yourself next time." Iruka warned softly, earning a shrug from Naruto. The blonde was surprised when he was bombarded by other kids, asking him questions and telling him how cool he was for beating Sasuke.

The blonde for a few minutes had a confused look on his face as he surveyed each person in front of him. They were all grinning and smiling, at him. It was strange. Living in an underground bunker filled with emotionless people, made him ignorant to positive feelings like these kids were showing him.

He was left alone by himself for a year. Only speaking to Danzo or whatever instructor that was instructing him. And the only time he interacted with other children his age, besides his recent placement in a team, was physical contact in order to win whatever battle he was in.

For the first time in a very long while, Naruto actually gave a smile. Not a smirk, a frown, or even an occasional rare grunt, but a real small smile.

From afar, Hinata and Sai watched Naruto interacting with the other kids. Hinata felt a pang of jealousy, while Sai wondered what emotion those kids were showing Naruto.

The whole thing was strange.

Not to long after the sparring drill, lunch rolled around. Naruto was sitting with a group of kids watching them interact with each other as they ate lunch. Naruto learned the term friends, and he kind of liked it.

He made friends out of some civilian boys, a few girls who thought he was cool. As he ate his lunch, Naruto looked up to see Hinata was leaning against a tree while Sai was drawing near her. A frown came upon his face as he gazed at them.

' _During the day you will go to school and learn what you can about Konoha, enjoy yourselves a bit._ '

Those were Danzo's words. So why was it that he was enjoying himself, yet Hinata and Sai were alone in silence? That didn't sit right with him. Those two were his supposed teammates, so it was only right for him forge bonds with them as well, right?

With that thought in mind, Naruto stood up and picked up a decent sized rubber ball. Tossing it a bit in his hand, he walked a bit towards Hinata and Sai.

"Hey, Hinata! Catch!" Naruto called, gaining her attention. Once he did, he threw the ball at her, to which she caught it with one hand. A small scowl was on her face as she stared at him, then the ball, then back at him.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to cause problems Uzumaki?" Hinata demanded with a glare. Naruto simply chuckled as he shook his head.

"Not at all, just wanted to see if you two wanted to play." Naruto stated. That word, 'play', it was foreign to him in this kind of situation. He didn't really get to play with anyone unless it was in battle. But since he wasn't, it was strange.

Hinata blinked surprise at what he said. She looked at the ball, a deep frown marring her young face. When was the last time she played with anyone in this kind of sense? She couldn't really remember. The last time she played with anyone, was with her mother before she passed away.

That was a long time ago, about four years ago. That thought made her sad a bit. But now, she could play. She was offered to play with someone and have some fun. Danzo-sama did say enjoy herself. With a small shy smile, she threw the ball back at Naruto who caught it with ease.

"Sure. Come on Sai, come play with us." Hinata urged. Sai blinked in confusion, not knowing what she meant. Hinata sighed as she pulled him up and ran over to a spot where they could catch the ball.

And the three kids played together. One's first time playing with anyone. Another's chance to play since her mothers passing, and the last knowing what the word meant in a physical sense.

As time passed, more kids wanted to play with the three, which brought bright smiles across Naruto and Hinata's faces, and as small real smile among Sai's.

Maybe their time in the academy would be fun.

 **Later that night, underground bunker**

Dressed in their ROOT outfits, which was a tank top and black pants, Naruto, Hinata and Sai kneeled in front of Danzo who was also sporting training gear.

"How was your first day at the academy?" Danzo asked in curiosity. The three gained small smiles as Naruto answered.

"It was…enjoyable, Danzo-sama. We thank you for this opportunity." Naruto thanked, earning a nod from Danzo.

"Very well, Time for training."

 **So as I said before, next chapter will definitely have a lemon, and a time skip. Just wanted to introduce what was going on. At the beginning I didn't mention any more of the women because they will be introduced first hand in the coming chapters.**

 **Also if any of first five guys can figure out what the A.H and G.R projects are and tell me by P.M, I will put in any one girl you want to have a lemon with, whether it be from Naruto, or outside of the series, I will do it. Might regret it later, but I'll do it. And that is if you can guess both of them, or at least what the A means.**

 **That's my challenge to you guys! So now time to move on to whatever next story!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **OvO**


	37. Dawn Ch 2

**Alright guys here is the next chapter of Dawn. So far I have gotten good reviews. The only negative reviews I have received only concerns Naruto's disability to use chakra.**

 **Sigh. Apparently those who complained about it didn't read on, but just stopped reading all together. Naruto can use chakra, he just can't use it the way he is now. And plus when have you ever seen Naruto use any kind of jutsu at the age he is, hell, Sasuke could only use the Fireball jutsu, and it took him hours to do that.**

 **Bottom line, just don't jump to conclusions and review, especially if its something negative because that only serves to piss me off. If you keep reading like a good reader, then you will find out what really is the case.**

 **But if you just stop at half of the first chapter, then you will never find out -_-**

 **Give a story a good three chapters before you decide not to continue reading. That's what I do, it really tells you if you like the story or not.**

 **Anyway, enough of that. Now on to my challenge. So none of you got it right. But one person said it would have been nice if I gave some kind of hint, which I didn't and that's my fault. So I will come up with another challenge soon with the same reward, and hopefully I'll remember what the hint was.**

 **Okay, so I guess its time to move on with the story.**

 **Chapter two**

An eleven year Naruto made his way through the dark tunnels, on his way to Danzo's office. The blonde was dressed in his usual training outfit, considering he just finished his daily spar with Hinata and Sai. For three years, he and his team have been constantly training. The only time they had break was during the day at the academy.

To Naruto and his team, the academy was the greatest place on earth. They were able to socialize and make friends with other kids, play with them as well.

Not to mention, they were able to actually use the emotions that they were forbidden to use during training. It gave them a chance to express themselves, and out of all of them, Naruto was the happiest.

He made friends with almost every single boy in the class. He was rivals with few however. Sasuke Uchiha was one in particular. The boy saw him as a rival, though Naruto didn't. He could easily kill the Uchiha heir but didn't.

Another boy he was rivals with was Kiba Inuzuka, though he unlike Sasuke, Naruto was friends with him. The two were always causing mayhem during school hours. Whether it was pulling pranks or slacking in class, they did it together.

The blonde was also popular within the female populace within his class. He had many fangirls which were almost equal to as many fangirls Sasuke had. Though Naruto didn't ignore his fan girls, instead he welcomed their advances with open arms most of the time.

However it was usually Hinata who told them to back off or she would maim them. Hinata was another person Naruto saw as his best friend.

Hinata was cold, and blunt most of the time. She spoke her mind, even if what she thought was rude to others she still did it, and dared anyone to say something about it.

However, instead of being gossiped about and ignored, Hinata was also given attention by those in the class too. She was someone the girls wanted to befriend, and the guys wanted to get at. Kiba being the main one.

Sai wasn't as social as Naruto or Hinata. He was quiet and usually kept to himself. But the kids loved his artwork, and enjoyed engaging in conversations with him. The pale boy would usually be seen hanging around with Shino Aburame or speaking with Shikamaru and Chouji.

Bottom line the past three years have changed the once emotionless children who only followed Danzo's orders. And they still did in fact. Whenever school was over, the three would hang with their friends for a certain amount of time before heading to base and continuing their training. All emotions were locked up till the next morning.

But the kids gaining a social life isn't the only thing that happened during the past three years. The Uchiha massacre took place about a year in during the academy.

Only Sasuke, and his mother Mikoto were left alive. The one who caused the massacre was Itachi Uchiha, the older brother of Sasuke and Anbu captain. He was the heir of the Uchiha, and was considered a genius. Now he is on the run ranked an S-rank criminal.

He scarred Sasuke for life, and giving the boy a goal to achieve. To gain power and kill his older brother. Mikoto was spared due to being on a mission that required her and another group of jounin's attention.

Kakashi hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Gai and Mikoto were assigned to check out the grave robbery of one of the late twelve ninja guardians. The mission took a good week, and they weren't successful.

Mikoto was beyond shocked to come home to an empty compound and her son in the hospital in a coma. Since then she has been training non-stop to protect her son, who now just ignores her.

Naruto shook his head, shaking those thoughts off before he kneeled and waited to be acknowledged, since he reached his destination.

"You may enter." Was the voice of his master. Naruto did so and stood at attention as Danzo was going over paperwork, with an impassive look.

"You are most likely wondering why I have called you here, aren't you, Naruto?" The ROOT leader asked. Naruto just nodded but kept silent.

"Tell me Naruto, your birthday is a week from now, yes?" Danzo stated, earning a nod as his answer. "You will be turning twelve, yes?" Danzo asked. Naruto gave another nod.

"I am taking you on a trip. The result of this trip will increase your abilities to new levels. It will take about a week to arrive, and when we do, it will be the tenth of October. The Hokage has already approved of this trip, and has funded the project you will be undergoing." Danzo stated, and for a brief moment, a flicker of confusion took place on Naruto's face.

"You may speak your mind Uzumaki." Danzo allowed. Naruto gave a small nod before he spoke.

"I wasn't aware I was going through any projects Danzo-sama. May I ask what the results of this project will bring me?" Naruto wondered. Danzo nodded, answering the boy's question.

"You weren't aware because I didn't feel it was necessary at that point in time. It is now, hence why are finding out now," Danzo paused, earning a nod of understanding.

"The results of this project are…unknown to me as well. Each recipient goes through different effects. However all I know is that each sense is boosted, your natural skills too. We will learn more once we arrive." Danzo informed.

As Naruto gave a nod, Danzo continued to speak. "We leave tomorrow morning. Inform your team you will be absent for some time. And get packing." Danzo ordered.

Naruto bowed to his master before he left the room. As he walked the halls, he ran into Hinata who was leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"What did Danzo-sama need you for?" She asked with her usual blunt attitude. Naruto sighed then spoke.

"Danzo-sama has enrolled me into some kind of project. When he did it is beyond me. But I'm going with him tomorrow morning and won't be back till after the tenth." Naruto informed. Hinata glanced at him before looking forward again.

"Alright then, I'll tell Sai, you get ready. And Naruto," Hinata called as the two stopped at two way tunnel. Naruto looked at his friend to see she was giving him a determined look.

"Don't get your goofy ass killed alright?" Hinata smirked. Naruto just chuckled before shaking his head.

"Alright Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled a real smile before he turned and left. Hinata's smirk turned into a small frown as she stared after her friend.

With a sigh, she turned the other way to go tell Sai what was going on.

The next morning, Naruto was walking with Danzo and the mans two bodyguards. The young boy wore a similar black poncho that everyone else wore. Underneath the poncho though was a black Anbu outfit, though he wore a black high collared short sleeved shirt that Mikoto gave him last night when he ran into her. Strapped to his back was his own short katana, due to his height.

The group was walking through the forest and heading to the border of fire country, Naruto didn't know where they would go from there. Though, he wasn't willing to ask.

And since he didn't expect for conversation to be made he let his mind wander. The subject he let his mind wander too was Mikoto Uchiha, the mother of Sasuke.

He has been spending a lot of time with her after the academy, and grew close to her. Naruto caught notice how Sasuke ignored her one day and decided to see if he could cheer her up. Ever since then the two nearly spent every day with each other doing whatever.

Mikoto kind of filled in the role of his mother but not quite. Though he wasn't sure, he thinks Mikoto saw him as a son. But Naruto just figured they were good friends.

The Uchiha women would teach him techniques from time to time, help him with his training, the training Sasuke refused from her. If they weren't training then they would just be hanging around the village, having conversations.

Due to those conversations, Naruto was able to deduce that Mikoto was a lonely person; even before the massacre. She told him stories of her life before marrying Fugaku. It was filled with laughter with her best friend Kushina, who Naruto thought was a cool person from the stories Mikoto told. But she would never tell Naruto her last name which was strange to him, but he let it be.

But then when her uncle the clan head at the time, Kagami Uchiha was dying, she was forced to be the next head. Naruto was confused at that logic but she explained it to him.

Her parents died when she was a little girl and her uncle took her in, and since he didn't have any kids at the time she took role as his daughter, hence being the clan heir. Kagami later had a son when Mikoto was 17, Shisui Uchiha.

Though it wasn't too long after when Kagami started to die, and Mikoto was forced to marry Fugaku and bear him a child within three years time.

Naruto learned she did bear Fugaku's child a year later, Itachi, who grew up to become best of friends with Shisui who just two years older than him. He also learned Mikoto cared little for Fugaku, who didn't really care much for her, so it was a loveless marriage.

And due to it being a loveless marriage, she was alone most of the time, being a housewife. It was occasionally that she got to go on missions, but it was usually high ranking missions that she was called for.

Naruto didn't feel pity for her. He admired her for her strong will. Instead of fully succumbing to the loneliness, she perceived, allowing her children to push her forward. And even though her clan was wiped out, and only her selfish inconsiderate son remained, she still kept her head up.

The blondes thoughts were interrupted when his senses alerted him of the Shuriken that were honing in on his groups position. The blonde quickly brought out shuriken and threw them in different directions that deflected the opposing.

"It seems we have visitors. Naruto, take care of them for us will you?" Danzo asked. Naruto nodded in response.

"Hai, Danzo-sama." The young boy said before he disappeared. The blonde reappeared in a tree branch, behind one of the assilants. Naruto didn't bother informing the man he was there, he just plunged the kunai in the back of his head before he quickly moved to another branch and repeating the process.

Both bodies fell from the trees with a thud, and Naruto hopped down as well, walking towards his master. But as he walked his ears twitched and he threw a kunai to the far left which impacted with something. A moment later, another body fell forward, the kunai imbedded within the head.

Naruto stayed still to make sure there was no more, and once he was sure he continued on. A nod of a approval was his praise from Danzo before they continued on.

Danzo gave a small twisted smile as they walked. A powerful weapon he would have indeed.

 **One week later; Unknown Island**

The group of ROOT stepped off of the boat that transported them to the strange island in the middle of the ocean between Earth and Lightning Country. The trip was eventful in some cases.

They were mainly hassled by thugs or low rank missing ninja but it was mainly Naruto who took care of the threats, much to Danzo's satisfaction. It showed that Naruto was capable of handling real life threats, and that his training was actually paying off.

The island the group was one was for thing big, and far out, really far out. It took them a day and a couple of hours just to arrive. The island had a jungle terrain, though most of it was fenced off. However they could hear the howls, screeches, and roars of animals. It interested Naruto, but he kept it on a low; only giving glances here and there.

When they arrived on the island they were met by two people who were wearing some kind of strange armor and helmets. Almost similar to the armor that the Samurai of Iron country wore, but not quite. Naruto wasn't that interested to really care though.

The two just nodded at Danzo and began walking, the group following their lead. As they walked Naruto felt a little on edge, as if he was being watched. His hands moved over to his weapon pouch, but he heard Danzo speak, giving his attention to his master.

"Calm yourself Naruto. These animals are caged in and are watched reguraly. There is no need to be on edge." Danzo assured him. Naruto gave a small frown before adjusting his hands.

"Hai, Danzo-sama." The blonde muttered. The two adults behind Naruto and Danzo glanced to the sides as well before looking back forward.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit once he saw the large metal fortress that they were approaching. It was almost like a castle, though he could see guards patrolling around, on the bottom, middle and top level of the fortress. Some were even on what Naruto guessed to be Kunai turrets, mainly pointed at the jungle.

The blonde boy's attention was soon given to the large metal doors that opened, and a single man wearing a white lab coat coming out.

The man was middle aged with short cropped brown hair, with short bangs that swept to the side. He had fair skin, and wore round shaped glasses. He had a five o'clock shadow, and his eyes were a light green. Besides the white lab coat he wore, underneath he wore black dress pants and a green shirt and black tie. Instead of sandals, he wore closed toed boots.

The man walked up to the group who stopped. The guards that escorted them before moved to the sides, standing at attention. The man nodded to the guards before walking up the Danzo. Naruto stood at alert at a glare but remained still and silent.

"Danzo Shimura, it's a surprise to see you here after so long." The man stated with a friendly tone as he shook hands with Danzo who nodded.

"It has been a long time." Danzo nodded in agreement. The man chuckled before he looked at the three that accompined him. The two adults stood at attention, as if waiting for orders. However his attention was then given to the young boy that was by Danzo's side.

"And who do we have here? You're brining children with you now Danzo-san?" The man asked with a smirk. Danzo gave a small nod before he dug into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope.

The man raised a brow before he took the envelope and opened it. He read the contents for what seemed to be like minutes. Once he was done he looked towards Naruto then at Danzo. The ROOT leader gave a nod, causing the man to give a small smirk.

His green eyes turned to Naruto and he held out his hand.

"Doctor David Nakamura, and you are young lad?" The doctor asked. Naruto glanced at Danzo who gave another nod. With his permission granted, Naruto shook the man's hand.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." The boy informed. Nakamura's smirk widened as he shook the boys hand. Once the greeting was over the doctor ordered for the group to follow him inside. As soon as they stepped inside the metal doors slid shut, and a click was heard.

Naruto instantly took in the scent in the fortress and scrunched his nose in disgust. He didn't know what exactly the name of the smell was, but it smelled like a hospital, and he hated hospitals.

"I'm surprised that Hokage-dono would go to such lengths to ensure Konoha's strength and safety. But then again, I shouldn't be since Konoha and every other villages use children to fight for them." Nakamura chuckled.

"Every measure we take is for Konoha. No matter the cost." Danzo stated. Nakamura nodded as they walked through the white halls. Naruto looked around to see glass windows, and within those windows were people wearing white lab suits, doing different kinds of work.

Some were working in a lab mixing potions, others were dissecting some kind of…thing. It was all strange to not only Naruto, but the adults behind him too. Danzo and Nakamura seemed impassive by this, as if they were used to it.

Nakamura took a right, and continued walking till he pushed open a set of doors. The group following him walked in as well. Naruto blinked as he realized they were on another level, since there was white railing. As they walked, he looked past the railing to see there were people down there, working on some kind of machine.

The machine was like some kind of large canon. Next to the machine was another item that resembled an oven; though, inside the oven was something glowing green.

Naruto turned back forward when they came to a stop, and Danzo greeted more people who were working at computers. Nakamura took a seat and rolled to his desk. Two more people in similar white lab coats stood around him, a man and woman.

The second man had neck length black hair with a full beard and dark blue eyes. He also wore black dress pants, but he wore dark blue shirt and red tie. Naruto heard Danzo call him Doctor Sheard.

The woman looked around her mid or late twenties. She had brown hair that was tied into a top bun with a bang framing the right side of her face. She had sky blue eyes, similar to Naruto's own. She wore a dark blue skirt with a tucked in red shirt, and black heels. She was actually considered pretty to Naruto. He also heard Danzo call her Doctor Jewels.

"Naruto, come here." Danzo ordered. The blonde boy did so without question, moving to stand by his master. "I want you to go with Doctor Jewels and do whatever she tells you too, understand?" Danzo asked. Naruto gave a nod, with the usual 'Hai, Danzo-sama.'

Jewels gave Naruto a charming smile, "Come with me sweetie." Naruto nodded before following the pretty lady. Once the two were gone Nakamura gave Danzo a look.

"Alright, so do you know what's going to happen?" The man asked, as he and Sheard gave him a look. Danzo gave a small nod.

"Young Naruto, will gain new abilities, as well increase the ones he has…." However he was interrupted by Sheard who spoke up.

"Yes, but that might not be the case. This project might result in his death. Or he could be crippled, but into a coma etc. There are a lot of variables that come into play with this Danzo. You and Hiruzen are hoping for the boy to become a great weapon, when in reality, he may become the bane to Konoha's existence." Sheard said seriously.

"So you're telling me this won't be a success?" Danzo opened his eye, narrowing it at the two doctors. Nakamura shook his head, in response.

"We're not saying that at all…well actually we are. You see Danzo, this project as a 45% success rate. The other 55% doesn't always result in death. Like Sheard said, it might result in something totally different from what you were hoping. And with the entity that Naruto possess within himself, that success rate just dropped to 25%. We don't know what this project will do to Naruto." Nakamura explained.

"But we are not saying that what your hoping for is not possible. As long as there is more than a 10% success rate, there is still a chance. Not a big chance, but still a chance." Sheard added, Nakamura agreeing with him.

"So before we just throw young Naruto under the machine, we need to go over his entire anatomy. And it says here, you two also plan on having him going under the A.H project as well right?" Nakamura clarified as he re-read the letter.

Danzo nodded, causing Sheard to shake his head with a sigh. Nakamura hummed as he tapped his chin. He glanced to his colleague, then back at Danzo.

"While Jewels is inspecting Naruto, I need you to tell us about the boy. We need to know about his personality, quirks, habits, things like that. Because if we put him under that machine," Nakamura gestured to the large cannon like mechanism.

"Things are either going to be amplified, or it will destroy him." Nakamura finished. Danzo sighed as he took a seat and began speaking about one his most favored starred pupils.

 **With Naruto**

While his master was speaking with the doctors, Naruto was with Jewels who opened a door to a room. She allowed him to walk in first, and he realized it was a simple room; a check up bed, a scale, a computer, the whole nine yards.

"Alright Naruto-kun, can you please remove whatever items you have on you. That includes weapons and such." Jewels smiled as she turned around to type something into her computer.

Naruto gave a nod as he took of his cloak. He then took off the vest, his shirt as well, only leaving him in his pants. He un-buckled the belt that carried his projectiles, unclipped his short sword. Afterwards he took off his boots, and set all the items on the bed.

Jewels turned around and gave a small sweat drop at all the weapons and such Naruto carried on him. "A little overboard don't you think?" Naruto simply shook his head.

"I must be always ready to protect Danzo-sama." Naruto answered. Jewels remained quiet before telling him to step on the scale, which he did.

"So I'm guessing your always on edge, looking out to protect Danzo right?" Jewels asked, earning a nod from Naruto. She pursed her lips and tried balancing out the scale, while measuring how tall he was.

"Wow, 5'5. That's pretty tall for a boy your age." Jewels commented. Naruto nodded a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Kiba is always ranting on about how short he is compared to me. But it's difficult being this tall because Iruka-sensei can always…" Naruto then shut his mouth, causing Jewels to look at him funny.

"What's wrong Naruto?" She wondered. The blonde shook his head, before he spoke.

"I'm not supposed to tell people what I do outside of training. Danzo-sama will get mad if I do." Naruto muttered. Jewels frowned before speaking.

"Well, it's okay if you do right now. Danzo is back down the hall. He won't know unless you tell." Jewels grinned.

Naruto blinked in surprise before he smiled as well.

 **20 minutes later**

Both Jewels and Naruto came back to the group who were waiting for them. Nakamura groaned as he saw his colleague finally return.

"The hell took you so long?" The man demanded. Jewels rolled her eyes as she handed Nakamura the clipboard with all of Naruto's information on it.

"I was doing all needed to do to get what we need." Jewels told him. Nakamura looked over the notes Jewels took to see she was telling the truth. He nodded before telling Naruto to come over.

Once he did, the doctor told him he would need a fresh pint of his blood. Naruto looked at Danzo who nodded. Giving out his arm, Nakamura accepted it and drew a pint of Naruto's blood which took a few minutes.

"Alright, this will take us all night for us to analyze and do what doctors do. So, I will have on of the guards escort you all to different rooms. You will be summoned once we need something." Nakamura stated.

And with that the group was led away. Jewels waved to Naruto with a smile, and the blonde gave a small smile and wave back before he left with Danzo.

 **The next afternoon**

The next afternoon, Danzo was having a conversation with Nakamura and Sheard, while Jewels was keeping Naruto company by giving him the tour of the fortress. The two other ROOT agents were by Danzo's side as always.

"So we went over all the information you gave us. And I have to say, it's something." Nakamura chuckled. Danzo raised a brow till Sheard explained.

"Last night, we had a meeting with almost all the staff in our department. We discussed the possibilities and variables, concerning Naruto…"

"We even came up with a chart!" Nakamura pointed out, interrupting Sheard whose left eye started to twitch. "If you look here we have all the things that could go right with Naruto, and then all the things that could go wrong." Nakamura informed.

Danzo took a look at it, to see they were both the same length in amount. Before he could question this Nakamura continued.

"Now while I could go on and on about what will happen, I'll just put it in simplest terms. Right now, Naruto is already considered someone who will become a person who above normal. With the Kyuubi within him, it's already factor," Nakamura shrugged.

"But if we put him under the machine and it is a success. He WILL be considered a Super human, guaranteed. Sheard, explain to Danzo what will be enhanced and how much it will be." Nakamura smirked, crossing his arms.

Sheard rolled his eyes before he spoke. "Naruto's five senses will increase dramatically. From the information you told us, right now from a scale from one to ten, his sense would be put considered, a 6. If this succeeds, he will be higher than a ten," Sheard started.

"He will almost be like a mix breed between an animal and a human, and that is without the Kyuubi variable. His speed and strength will skyrocket, so much so, he is most likely going to have to wear limiters to do so. His elemental control will also be boosted…."

"Like I said, Super human!" Nakamura grinned. Sheard sighed with a roll of his eyes. He really hated being interrupted.

"Yes, this sounds great and all, but will there be any side effects that I must know of? What use is all this power, if it is no good to me. He might turn against me or something in the future, these are things I need to know." Danzo explained with a serious tone.

"Yes yes, we understand that. And were getting to that," Nakamura stated, trying to calm Danzo down.

"Now, we analyzed the pint of blood we took from Naruto. And since it was fresh we were able to deduce some things. Now the boy is what twelve? This is the start when a boy his age starts going through puberty. But, due to the Kyuubi, his hormones started to get out of wack about half a year ago. Meaning he has already been going through puberty." Nakamura explained.

"You were able to get that from just a pint of blood?" Danzo asked. Nakamura laughed at him shaking his head.

"I wish, no we were able to get that from Jewels who told us when she did her inspection. Your star pupil is an early bloomer." Nakamura chuckled. Danzo grunted in response.

"Anyway, one of the side affects is that his control over his hormones is going to loosen. His libido is going to increase dramatically. It might not happen right after, but it definitely will happen." Nakamura told him.

"He also might not be able to gain a good grip over his emotions like he has now. He might succumb to his anger more quickly than usual. Also his thought process will increase as well. He will tend to think things more through, having the IQ of a Nara." Sheard added.

"He will also have a strong desire for whatever he wants. Whether it be food, training, women, blood, it doesn't matter. Oh and that's another thing. His lust for blood will increase as well too. And lastly the pherenomes he gives off will rise as well, which goes hand in hand with his libido." Nakamura added.

"So bottom line, he will be a horny, blood lusting, smart ass, low tempered motherfucker." Nakamura stated bluntly. Sheard once again rolled his eyes before adding his own comment.

"But be aware these are only possibilities. None of this might not happen. He could be the most dumbest, yet happiest person on earth who thinks being abstinent is the best thing in the entire world. These are all possibilities." Sheard reminded.

Danzo remained silent for a few moments as he pondered the information he was just given. Both Nakamura and Sheard watched him. The former had an amused expression, and the latter had a grim one.

"And what of the A.H project? Will that do anything to him too besides what is expected?" Danzo wondered.

"We don't know, we haven't gone over that math yet. But before we start talking about that, lets slow down and focus on this first. Besides, Hokage-dono, only put a down payment on this project." Nakamura muttered.

Danzo gave a small grunt as he walked to the railing where the doctors below were working on the machine. He had a deep frown marring his face before he sighed and gave a nod. This was all for Konoha after all.

"Lets continue on with the project. I am aware of the effects this will have to the boy and I am fully ready for what is to come." Danzo stated. Nakamura and Sheard gave each other looks before nodding, the former with a sigh.

Nakamura pressed a button, requesting Jewels to return. After five minutes of waiting for the two to return, they set to work. Jewels' mood turned sour as she was told of what was going to happen. But she hid her emotion and led Naruto down to the second level of the room.

When they finally got down there, Jewels instructed Naruto to take off all the materials he had on him except his pants. He did so, setting everything to the side. Once he was finished he turned to Jewels who had a sad frown on her face. She also had a needle to which she took a sample of his blood.

"What's the matter?" Naruto wondered. Jewels looked at Naruto with a frown. She gazed into his sky blue eyes, which held concern and confusion.

"Nothing Naruto-kun; I'm just upset to what has been going on in your life." Jewels muttered. Naruto blinked in confusion, which caused her to elaborate.

"It's just that you are a sweet smart young boy, but you are surrounded by people who simply lust for power. Instead of caring for you like someone should, people are only using you for their own selfish benefits. I guess…I guess it makes me sad to know that." Jewels confessed.

Naruto frowned before he looked towards Danzo who was speaking with Nakamura. He then looked back towards Jewels who was setting everything up.

"I'm fine with it," Naruto stated. Jewels gave him a confused look before he continued. "I have no purpose, no goal in this life. Before Danzo-sama found me I was nothing. I was alone all the time, on the streets with no food." Naruto whispered in remembrance.

"But then he did. He gave me a reason to live, to be his tool and serve Konoha. He then gave me the opportunity to have a social life and make friends. Before, people would glare at me; but after a few years of hiding in the shadows and resurfacing, they don't. Danzo-sama gave me the chance I never thought I would have, to forge bonds." Naruto smiled.

Jewels gazed at him with slightly wide eyes and surprised look.

"And for that, I'm grateful to Danzo-sama. I will continue to serve him till I die, as that is how a tool should be." Naruto stated. Jewels only frowned deeper before shaking her head.

"Alright, Naruto, I'm going to need you to sit down in the chair." Jewels ordered. Naruto nodded in did so. Once he was situated, Jewels strapped his wrists and ankles down. After that she pressed a button which made a metal clasp appear above his torso, and pin him down. The boy gave a small shiver to how cold it was.

Jewels then pressed another button, which caused the chair to move up vertically so it was as if Naruto was standing up. The boy gazed the cannon, but his attention was then given to Jewels who started speaking, as the other doctors prepared the cannon.

"Okay Naruto-kun, I'm going to explain what's going on. Danzo told you he enrolled you into a project, correct?" Jewels asked, earning a nod from Naruto. "Well the project he enrolled you in is called The Gamma Radiation Project." Jewels revealed.

"This machine here is the Gamma Ray projector. That green glowing substance is a stone that is filled with Gamma energy. Don't ask how we were able to do that, long and complicated story." Jewels grumbled.

"Anyway, we are going to put that stone into the projector and it's going to shoot you with large amount of Gamma waves. These waves WILL change you. We don't know how, but it will. We are hoping that it will be successful, and not a failure which result into negative results." Jewels explained; Naruto just kept nodding, understanding what was going on now.

"I don't know how it feels, but I'm guessing it's going to hurt. The only thing that will help you live, is your will. Whatever it is, use it as a method to survive. Good luck Naruto-kun, I'm glad I got to know you a little bit." Jewels smiled, kissing his forehead.

The blonde gave a small blush before he looked back to the cannon, not an ounce of fear in his eyes.

"Is everything set?" Jewels asked the other doctors who gave nods and yes's. Jewels went to a computer and typed in what she needed too. Once that was done she checked over the cannon to make sure everything was perfect, they couldn't afford to mess things up.

After checking everything twice, she went up stairs to the upper level and guided the doctors on the computers. Sheard, Nakamura and Danzo were standing against the railing, their gazes on young Naruto who continued to look at the cannon.

"Wave power," Jewels demanded.

"100%" was her answer. As she kept listing off, the men against the railing were speaking to each other.

"You know Danzo-san, even though there aren't very many of those who have succeeded through the project, they get their own Weapon lab name. Would you like to give one to young Naruto?" Sheard asked.

"Ooh, what about Weapon Maelstrom?" Nakamura asked. Sheard sighed as he shook his head. Danzo didn't reply, as he was in thought.

"Dawn. Weapon Dawn; as in the Dawn of Konoha's rule." Danzo stated. Sheard and Nakamura hummed in thought.

"Raise the walls!" Jewel ordered. Her reply was the sound of thick glass walls to rise from the ground to box around Naruto. In front of the cannon was a big enough circle for the beam to come through.

"Weapon Dawn eh?" Nakamura muttered to himself.

"Fire!" Jewels barked. A moment later, the Cannon started to whirl before it fired a green beam into the box and at Naruto. The room started to glow a dull Green and everyone could hear Naruto's screams.

Within the box, Naruto was moving around, his veins bulging out. His head was thumping really hard, as if someone was trying to split open his skull. Not to mention his body felt as if it was on fire. There was a loud ringing in his ears also. He was in total pain.

After a few more moments, he couldn't take the strain. His eyes started to roll into the back of his head, while his body started to shake wildly as well. He was having a seizure.

"Are you sure he will live through this?" Danzo demanded quietly as they all witnessed what was going on. Sheard and Nakamura shook their heads, causing Danzo to give a small sigh.

'Prove to me how useful you are, Naruto.'

Naruto opened his eyes to be greeted to a dim lit room. The sound of dripping, made his ears twitch. He also felt a little warm. The boy blinked as he focused in to what was in front of him. And that was a large thick barred cage with a paper seal holding it together.

Large blood red eyes with a vertical slit pupil opened up, glaring at Naruto. The blonde boy glared back with an impassive face. It was like that for what seemed like hours till the owner of the red eyes chuckled deeply.

" **So it seems my container isn't afraid of me. Interesting.** " The deep voice stated. Naruto cocked his head to the side a bit, as if studying the creature within.

"Normally, I would be afraid…if I was some kid who didn't know what was going on. But I do. You are the Kyuubi no yoko, the strongest Biju." Naruto stated, his keeping his gaze on the giant red eyes.

" **That is correct. Tell me fleshbag, why do you not fear me**?" Kyuubi wondered. Naruto raised a brow before answering the question.

"Because, Danzo-sama taught us not to fear anything; not even death. Fear is a sign of weakness, a weakness that our enemy can exploit which will result into our defeat." Naruto uttered, remembering his teachings.

Kyuubi hummed deeply before nodding in agreement. " **Your teacher has taught you well then, fleshbag. Now why do you come to bother me? Is it the need for my power?** " Kyuubi growled a bit, narrowing his eyes.

"I have no need for your power Kyuubi. While it is great and helpful, it is of no use to me since I can't use chakra. Besides, it will only result in a headache if I try to force you to give me your power." Naruto muttered.

" **You are correct boy. For that my respect for you has risen a bit. However you are wrong as well. You have the ability to use chakra, I'm just not allowing you to use it.** " Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto hummed with a nod. "I see. The reason you are prohibiting me from using the chakra I have, is so I don't try and force you to give me your chakra. But you are allowing some of my pathways to widen so I don't die, hence you not dying as well. Correct?" Naruto deduced.

This time, Naruto was greeted with the sight of a set of razor sharp teeth that were set into a grin.

" **Bravo boy. Once again, my respect has risen. You are correct. It will be easy for me to widen your pathways at the moment. Besides, their widening anyway due to this…gamma wave thing, you are undergoing.** " Kyuubi muttered.

Naruto simply nodded before he spoke. "I apologize for bothering you, Kyuubi-dono. I unconsciously came here, I will see to it that it won't happen again. Farewell." Naruto bowed respectively. He was about to leave when Kyuubi stopped him.

" **Before you go boy, there are a few things I must know and you must know as well. First, I want to know why you are treating me with such respect.** " Kyuubi demanded. Naruto blinked, pondering the question.

"Well you are the great Kyuubi. If you weren't trapped in that cage, you would kill me easily. Besides, I later learned that it was you who kept me alive during the time before Danzo-sama appeared. For that you have my gratitude. Also, even though it is my body, it isn't. We share the same body in a way. Another thing is I have a reason to treat you like garbage anyway. If anything we are alike." Naruto paused as Kyuubi narrowed his eyes again.

" **How so?** " He wondered. Naruto looked at his feet, then the seal, before finally Kyuubi.

"We both didn't have a choice in the sealing, and now were both prisoners." Naruto finished, causing Kyuubi's eyes to widen in surprise from the answer. It was only a moment, that they closed and Naruto heard a deep rumbling chuckle.

" **You amuse me, Naruto Uzumaki. But I do agree with you. Therefore, I shall tell you the changes that are happening to you."**

It seemed as if hours passed, but it was only a few minutes. Danzo was getting anxious, though he didn't show it. Jewels was getting worried, but kept her emotions in check. Sheard and Nakamura continued to keep their gaze on Naruto who was still having his seizure.

Danzo's eye narrowed as he felt a burst of chakra come from Naruto. He didn't know what it was, but it kept him on his toes. His attention was given to one of the doctors on the computers who spoke.

"Ma'am, the pint of blood and Gamma storage is almost empty. Should we turn it down?" He asked. Jewels was about to answer but it was Nakamura who spoke.

"Turn it up a bit higher, give him one last good dosage. What is the perecent level right now?" The doctor asked; his answer was forty. Nakamura nodded in response. "Turn it up to 58."

"Are you insane? There is such a thing as too much David! He could die!" Jewels barked. Nakamura shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"He'll be fine. He's still alive isn't he? I'm sure one more dose wouldn't do much harm." Nakamura shrugged. Jewels growled before turning to Naruto who was shaking even more uncontrollably. The beam wave intensified on Nakamura's orders.

Naruto started to scream again, his head jerking from side to side. His body started to break out of it's restraints, but with no luck. Jewels moved to stand by Sheard, gazing at Naruto with a horrified look on her face.

The boy's eyes snapped open revealing glowing crimson red. There was no pupil in sight what so ever. His whisker marks were beyond thick, as they looked like some put claw marks on his face. His canine teeth sharpened and lengthened, as well did his nails. The boys screams started to turn into howls and roars.

One of the roars surprised one of the doctors working the computers, causing them to twist the knob, increasing one of the elements that the waves contained. The doctors immediately noticed, frowns appearing on their faces.

"What's going on?" Sheard asked the staff. The one who made the mistake spoke up in a shaky voice.

"I accidently turned up base element from 52 to 69. I tried to turn it down but…"

"You fool! That can cause a chain reaction! You should have just left it there! Now everything else is out of whack!" Nakamura shouted in anger.

"Is there nothing you can do to fix it?" Danzo wondered with a raised brow. Sheard shook his head as Nakamura left to go see what he could do.

"There isn't much we can do. If we try to adjust everything else, we might accidently end up killing him. Since that idiot increased the base element, that caused certain other things to transfer too; but not in a good way. Everything now has been increased, instead of decreasing; most likely to odd and uneven numbers, not balancing with their counter parts." Sheard explained with a grave tone.

Danzo's frown deepened as he took in the information. As he turned his head, there was an explosion of light that lit up the whole room. After a few moments, it faded away. The projector was off, and Naruto was completely still.

"What just happened?" Jewels demanded. One of the staff members gave her an answer.

"The gamma storage has hit zero, along with the blood storage. Everything else is offline." The staff member relayed. Jewels pressed the button to lower the walls before she took off for the stairs. Sheard followed her, though Danzo stayed where he was.

Jewels made it to Naruto's position and pressed the button to lower the chair. Once lowered, she pressed the other button to undo the metal clasp. The woman made her way over to the boy quickly and unfastened the belts holding him down.

With Sheard's help she was able to get him off the chair and onto a clear table. Jewels then checked Naruto's pulse, only to feel nothing. The woman immediately got a charger and rubbed them together.

"Clear!" She announced before pushing it down on him. His body lifted before falling back down with a thump. "Come on Naruto, wake up." Jewels muttered to her self. "Clear!"

Once again the same result happened, and Jewels was now starting to get frustrated. She would not let an innocent boy die on her watch, not because of someone else's selfish reasons.

Just as she was about to rub the charges together, Naruto's eyes began to flutter open. Jewels looked at them to see they were a dull crimson instead of the sky blue. The blonde kept his gaze on her before he grunted and sat up, gripping his head.

"The hell happened to me?" The boy asked. Jewels put away the chargers before giving Naruto a hug of relief. The boy raised a brow as he took in her scent. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of typing from above. He blinked as he could see the patterns of a wall in complete detail.

"Damn," Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes and covered his ears. He wasn't used to all this heightened crap, so it was messing with him. Jewels let go of him wondering what wrong. But then she took in his appearance.

There was small muscle build on his body that were surely grow in time. His blonde hair was more vibrant than before with red tips and streaks in it. His whisker marks were a bit more pronounced than usual, but not by much. Sharpened fangs jutted from his upper lip as well. Then there were his eyes, which had a vertical slit for pupils. The only thing that didn't seem to change was his height.

Naruto hopped off the table, and only stood for a few moments before he fell to the ground. Jewels gasped before she and Sheard picked him up from the ground. The blond was going in and out of consciousness.

"His body is still going through it. We need to get him to the bacta tank fast." Sheard stated as he and Jewels quickly moved to the nearest medical room. Danzo and Nakamura also followed the two. Once they arrived they saw put plugs and a mouth piece on Naruto before closing the tank.

The man nodded to Jewels who immeditately started pressing buttons. A few seconds later, healing water started to fill up the tank till it was completely full; Naruto floating within.

"I must say Doctor, your advanced technology really amazes me." Danzo muttered, earning a smirk from Nakamura.

"Thank you Danzo-san. That means a lot coming from you." Nakamura chuckled. Danzo gave a small nod before he asked his question.

"How long will it be till he can come out?" The ROOT leader wondered. Nakamura shrugged in response.

"Well, from my guess, two days at least. This tank will strengthen and restore his body, getting whatever needs to be controlled under control," The man informed, earning a nod. "You see his body is not adjusted to the new heightened senses, being in there will help him with that; allowing him to get used to it."

Sheard walked up to them with a sigh and a clip board in his hand. "We're going to have to run some tests while he's in here. We're not for sure positive if the operation was a success or not. Hopefully he will be awake in a few hours to participate." Sheard uttered.

"Do what you must." Danzo allowed before he gave Naruto one last look before leaving the room. Nakamura and Sheard gazed after the elder before looking towards Jewels who was gazing at Naruto.

"What do you think is up with her?" Nakamura whispered, earning a shrug from Sheard.

"Beats me." The man grumbled before he too left. Nakamura raised a brow before shrugging as well and leaving Jewels alone with the boy.

After gazing at Naruto in silence for a few minutes she sighed and left the room, switching off the lights and closing the door. However she missed Naruto's eyes start to flutter open, revealing his crimson eyes.

After glancing around, the boy closed his eyes again.

 **Alright so, this is the end of the chapter. And yes I know there was no lemon this chapter, I just wasn't feeling it and didn't know how to make it happen from where I left off. But next will have two lemons, one for that chapter and the other to make up for this chapter.**

 **Also I figured out the challenge. So the challenge is what does the A in the A.H project stand for. If you can figure out what it means, once again I will allow you to choose one girl of your choice to have a lemon with, even if I dislike them.**

 **And if you can tell me what the whole thing stands for I'll allow two girls. Tell me by P.M though instead of review. Because if you tell me in a review I'm going to ignore it; even if you are correct. Unless you're a guest I guess…**

 **The Hint….is….Marvel**

 **Now another challenge I have for you guys is what Naruto's power is. If you guys can guess this correctly, you get TWO girls of your choice!**

 **The Hint is….Shadow…and that is only a fragment, it's up to you to figure the rest out, to get the right answer.**

 **You have until the 12** **th** **of June to figure it out.**

 **Now with all that said and done….**

 **REVIEW!**

 **OvO**


	38. Dawn Ch 3

**Alright guys time for another chapter of Dawn! So last chapter I left you guys with a challenge, two actually. Now there were winners yes, but the first person who guessed it all right was Willowskeith. He was the one who gave me the right answers first, and later people came along as well. But after a certain date I took no more winners or whatever.**

 **But I will not be telling you guys what A.H means, those who won know what it means and that's all that matters.**

 **Though I will be telling you Naruto's powers….in the story hehe. So right now there are suggestions of other worlds flying around, some I have heard and know of, others I have heard but never dabbled into, which will be difficult for me. But if I need help I will ask.**

 **For now in the mean time the worlds that go first will be the ones I know of before moving on. Each world will have a total of three or four chapters or whatever. But at the moment, it will be the NARUTO universe.**

 **Now, as I promised, there will be at least one lemon in the chapter. Now speaking of lemons, Usually in my stories I inform you when there is going to be a lemon and when it ends. I will not be doing that with this story considering this is a lemon story. So it will be up to you to figure out when the lemon happens and when it ends.**

 **Anyway, with all that said time to move on to the third chapter!**

 **Chapter three**

Today was the Wednesday the 22nd of May. And in Konoha it was a nice warm morning. Civilians and Shinobi of Konoha were going about their usual day, passing by saying hello to those they knew or those they didn't know.

The sun was shining high in the sky with a few clouds around as well, giving shade in some areas. Though, there were some who had enough shade considering they were inside. By standers who passed by the Apartment complex near the red light district heard…noises. Some stopped to make sure they weren't imagining things, and others simply walked on as if it was normal.

"Excuse me sir, but do you hear that as well?" One civilian asked a man who was on the corner minding his business. The average scruffy looking man gave a shrug, which prompted the civilian to keep going.

"It sounds like someone is screaming, do you think we should help?" The civilian wondered. The scruffy man gave the other a strange look before chuckling shaking his head.

"I don't think they would need it. The girl screaming is perfectly fine, no help needed." The scruffy man smirked. The other blinked in confusion, causing him to elaborate. "Those aren't screams of pain, they're screams of pleasure." Scruffy stated before ending the conversation.

The civilian blinked as he finally realized what the man meant. He looked at his watch to read that it was 7:48 am. "At this hour? Don't you think it's a little early to do the hanky panky?" the man wondered, earning a shrug from Scruffy.

"Maybe to us, but not to him. It's never to late or early for him to receive some pussy. Lucky bastard." Scruffy muttered before heard one last scream that went past the doors, heard by everyone. Everyone blinked for a few moments before continuing on with their day.

The scruffy man looked at his own watch before muttering to himself. "Still hasn't beat his record." The man stated as he and the other man heard a door open. They both looked and heard casual whistling. Coming down the stairs was a teenager about 14 years old.

He had spiky sun-kissed blonde hair with crimson red streaks and tips. He had a light tan to his skin. What stood about him though was the slightly bold whiskers on his cheeks and his sparkling blue eyes with black slits for pupils. His canines jutted out from his teeth which was also unusual.

The teenager's blonde hair was shoulder length in the style of the Dangai haircut, which only he in the village could pull off. He stood about 5'8, while having a muscled yet lean physique.

For his attire, the blond wore a fish net tank top that hugged his torso tight, showing off his abs a bit. Around his neck was a red crystal necklace that shown beautifully in the light, almost glowing. The teen also had medium sized black diamond earrings. On his right shoulder plate was a tattoo of the word Chaos, written in black Kanji. On his left shoulder was a tattoo of a black Uzumaki Swirl.

Around his wrists, the teen wore gold metal bracelets that were tight yet comfortable around them. For bottoms, he wore pitch black Anbu style pants and Anbu style boots. Strapped to his thigh was a black Kunai and Shuriken holster.

Carrying behind him casually was a bright neon Orange jacket, the upper half of a jumpsuit. The shoulders were black, as well was some of the back. On the back in the middle though, was the Uzumaki swirl.

The teen casually walked up to the scruffy looking man and handed him a set of keys. "Morning Kiyan, make sure she's out by," Looking at his watch he continued. "8:15." The blonde ordered.

"Gotcha ya boss. You better, your going to be late." Kiyan warned. The teen waved him off as he kept walking.

The civilian watched the whole exchange with wide eyes as he gazed after the teen. "You know him?" he asked. Kiyan snorted before nodding.

"Yup. He is the best employer I ever had. All I have to do is make sure whatever girl he dicked down leaves his apartment by a certain time and lock it tight. I get paid 200 ryo every two days." Kiyan smirked as he scratched his scruffy beard.

"Wow, who is he?" The civilian wondered in curiosity. Kiyan's smirk widened before he spoke.

"He is the Show off, Number one unpredictable, Hyper active, Ladies man," Kiyan listed before he gazed at the walking teen who was getting farther and farther away.

"His name is…"

"Where the hell is Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka groaned as he rubbed his temples in irritation. The Chunin teacher had a full class, only missing one person. He looked towards the class to see no one was willing to answer him. His eye twitched in annoyance. These kids were really loyal to the brat, well everyone besides Sasuke that is. Looking towards the Uchiha, he could see that he wasn't really paying attention, gazing out the window.

Everyone's attention however was given to the door that slid open revealing the blonde teen. He had a small smirk on his face as he walked in.

"Sorry I'm late sensei, a poor little pussy cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Naruto gave, hoping yet knowing Iruka wouldn't buy it. And he was right as Iruka didn't buy it.

"Naruto; that barely made any sense. You have been late since Monday, that's three times in a row. I'm going to have to give you detention. Stay after class." Iruka ordered. Naruto blinked and began to argue.

"Come on Iruka-sensei! It's the last week of school, what's the point in showing up on time, besides I'm only a few minutes late!" Naruto pointed out. Iruka shook his head with a frown.

"Go sit down Naruto." Iruka ordered once more. Naruto sighed in defeat and made his way to his seat. Though on the way, the class, or more specifically Naruto's fan girls, were about to argue and defend Naruto when Iruka rounded on them, using his big demonic head jutsu to shut them up.

Naruto muttered a thanks to the class before he sat beside Kiba who snickered at his friend. The blonde gave the Inuzuka a side glare before he started to tune out Iruka who wanted to start reviewing last minute material.

After a few hours of doing the basics and whatever, lunch time rolled around and Naruto was hanging with his circle of friends which included Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Sai.

Sai didn't really change much over the years besides growing taller, being as tall as Naruto. Hinata however changed the most in Naruto's eyes. While the girl's blunt 'I don't give a fuck' attitude was still the same, it wasn't like that most of the time with him.

Hinata grew her hair longer, having it waist length instead of it being short. The bangs framing her face were still chin length and her hime-style cut hair was the same also. Hinata stood at 5'6 as well. The girl kept her hooded cream colored jacket, but it was fully unzipped as she wore a black fishnet top that stopped right under her large D-cup breasts. The shirt was also cut to show off some of her cleavage. Her stomach was toned and flat, having some abs as well, meaning she kept up with her training.

For bottoms she wore black short shorts, that cupped her bubble butt. The shoes she were black low heeled sandals. For accessories, she wore red lipstick and white studs for earings. Over all, Hinata had a more womanly figure, which was unlike other girls in the academy. All the boys besides her ROOT teammates thought she was hot and a babe. That attitude made her reject all of them.

Though Sai didn't see her as nothing more than a friend and saw her as pretty, it was Naruto who truly complimented her. Unlike the other boys, Naruto told her most of the time that she was beautiful and sexy, which is exactly what she loved. This caused her to get even closer to Naruto, and often proclaim her love for him.

She was currently sitting the closest to Naruto, both of their shoulders touching. It was normal for everyone to see them that close, though why they weren't dating was beyond them. But none of the other kids were complaining. It still gave the girls a chance to chase after Naruto and the boys to chase after Hinata.

Speaking of which, Naruto felt someone tap his shoulder making him blink in confusion. The blond looked behind him to see one Ino Yamanaka smiling at him. The blond boy smiled back, taking in her image.

Ino was right behind Hinata when it came to the beauty department in the academy. The girl had platinum blonde hair that was held in a high ponytail that came down to her waist with a bang covering the right side of her face. She had teal pupil-less eyes as well. The girl stood at 5'6 which was average height for girls her age.

In terms of attire, Ino wore small silver hoop earrings and purple revealing clothing. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and hugged tightly around her pelvic area. The girl used to wear bandages but she didn't after a certain point in time. Instead she chose to wear short black spandex shorts.

The girl's had a flat tone stomach as well, along with a nice set of hips and a slightly more than average ass. Her breasts were a mid C-cup, which she seemed to be proud of.

"Hey Ino-chan, what's up?" Naruto wondered with a grin. Hinata glanced at the Yamanaka before looking back forward. Ino smiled at Naruto before she spoke.

"Sorry about the detention Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei wasn't really being fair." Ino muttered. No one could really call her an ass kisser because it was true. Naruto was one for calling people out for kissing others asses, he hated it, even from his fan girls. Though, that seemed to only attract more of them.

"Eh, its cool. Detention is nothing new really." Naruto grumbled, earning a snicker from Kiba. Those two would constantly be in detention in their early years due to the pulling of pranks.

"Well, anyway I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after detention. Would like to get to hang out more before Graduation, we might get to see each other as often." Ino smiled. Naruto hummed before he sighed and shook his head.

"No can do Ino-chan. I have things I need to work on, a new project. Maybe after graduation. We do get a week before we need to meet up for team assignments. We can hang out then, cool?" Naruto smiled. Ino nodded with a blush before she left to hang out with Sakura.

"Damn Naruto, you are such a lucky bastard." Kiba grumbled. Naruto hummed before taking a bite out of his apple.

"How so?" The blond teen wondered as he chewed. Kiba gave him a deadpanned glare before he pointed to Ino, Sakura, Ami, and the other girls that wanted Naruto.

"You have pussy thrown at you all the damn time. In school and out. Your like a fucking chick magnet! Hell sometimes he I can smell the pheromones that you give off when we hang out in the village. Then suddenly, the shit that just happened, happens." Kiba muttered. Naruto gave a shrug before speaking.

"Well I can't really control it, it just happens. Sometimes it's annoying dealing with things similar to what just happened." Naruto grumbled.

' _ **That's not how you really feel is it**_ _?_ ' A deep rumbling voice from within his head voiced it's question. Naruto mentally snorted.

'No fucking way. Pussy is the best thing in life next to money, blood and booze; and a little herb from time to time, to ease the nerves.' Naruto hummed in thought.

' _ **Hmph, you scared me for a moment**_ _._ ' The voice replied, earning a chuckle from the blonde. Naruto then focused back to reality, just in time to give Hinata his attention.

"Naruto we need to talk, come one. Later," Hinata waved to their friends before she stood up and Naruto followed after her with a small sigh, wondering what the problem was.

"What do you think she wants to talk about?" Chouji asked his friends who gave shrugs. Kiba huffed crossing his arms and continuing to eat his lunch.

Hinata led Naruto behind the school building to an alley way that no one really came through. The blonde looked confused to what was going on. He was going to voice his confusion when he felt a pair of lips press up against his own, demanding entrance.

Naruto was surprised by this action as he fell back against the wall with a small thud. He realized that Hinata was kissing him and grinding up on him, her large breasts pressed against his chest. The blonde smirked mentally, before closing his eyes and enjoying the kiss, battling his tongue with Hinata's as he fondled her ass.

The girl moaned in the kiss, enjoying the feeling of pleasure Naruto was giving her. Hinata pulled away from the kiss allowing Naruto to nip and nibble at her neck. This made the girl moan even more in pleasure. Hinata lifted Naruto's chin up so she push her lips against his, swirling her tongue around his. But before he could get into the kiss anymore, Hinata dropped to he she was facing his groin.

"What brought this on?" Naruto asked with a pleasure filled grunt due to Hinata massaging his crotch through his pants. Hinata shrugged, a smirk on her face.

"Was horny is all, besides it's been some time since we fucked. I want you now and I'm going to get you." Hinata declared as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his black and orange boxers, so they were now around his knees.

Hinata gazed at Naruto's semi-erect circumcised 5 inch penis. It was just as she remembered, thick and long. The girl gently grabbed onto his ball sack which were the size of two golf balls, indicating how much semen he had stored up. Massaging them softly and slow, she sent a long lick to the under side of his dick.

Naruto gave a small shiver as he watched the buxom girl begin to swirl her tongue around his tip, something he really enjoyed when receiving a blowjob. Hinata puckered her lips and gave the head a kiss before sucking it into her mouth and bobbing her head back and forth. The blonde gave a quiet perverted laugh as his lust started to take over.

Hinata glanced up to her crush to see his sapphire blue orbs start to bleed a crimson red, indicating he had succumbed to his lust. She mentally smiled, happy that things were about to get good. The Hyuuga then focused on the task at hand and started deep throat the blonde teen, suppressing her gag reflex. The gave a guttural noise for a few moments holding the dick in her throat. She wasn't surprised when the semi-erect dick was now expanding to it's full length, filling her throat up even more. Tears started to form as she desired oxygen.

But just as she was about to pull off, a pair of hands held on to the back of her head. Getting a decent grip, Naruto started to buck his hips, his balls slamming against her chin as he let out a growl of pleasure. Once the blonde noticed tears were coming out of Hinata's eyes and her face was red he pulled out, allowing her to gasp and gulp for much needed air.

Naruto patiently waited for her to compose herself, a smirk still on his lips. After a few moments, Hinata took a deep breath before she grabbed on to his dick and started to stroke him off. She got close again and started to tongue his sack sucking on each nut before trying to fit both of them into her mouth. Once she was able to the girl not only swirled her tongue around them, but she hummed as well.

Naruto gave a groan, he looked to his watch to realize they only had about ten minutes before lunch was over. The blonde sighed in annoyance before he had Hinata stand back up. Switching places, he pushed her against the wall and dove his hand in to her tight shorts and panties to feel she was really wet.

Smirking, Naruto unbuttoned her shorts so he could freely slip two digits in to her moist pussy. Hinata bit back a loud moan as he fingered her, not to mention grope her left breast. Naruto wasn't too surprised when he found out she wasn't wearing a bra.

"N-Naruto-k-kun, please," Hinata begged with a moan. The blonde's smirk turned into a grin. Nodding he turned her around, but still didn't remove his fingers. Hinata put her hands against the wall and shot her butt forward as Naruto removed his fingers and slipped off her shorts, leaving her black panties on.

Naruto rubbed Hinata's saliva and pre-cum around his dick, using it as lube. It would be even easier to slip in due to her wet pussy. Moving her panties to the side, Naruto prodded her eagerly waiting pussy. She moaned and shivered when he rubbed against her clit.

"Stop fucking around and put it in already!" Hinata barked, having enough games, wanting the fire in her loins to be put out. Naruto smirked as he slowly entered in, both moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck, Naruto," Hinata moaned out. She nearly forgot the feeling of his 8 ½ inched long thick cock filling up her pussy. Naruto took a deep breath, greatly enjoying the heat that pleasured his dick.

'Man do I love pussy.' Naruto thought to himself, earning a grunt of agreement from the voice within his head. After a moment or so of enjoying the feeling, Hinata and Naruto both started to move. She would gyrate her ass around his pelvis while he humped and slammed against her like there was no tomorrow.

The blonde would give long slow strokes, dipping down a bit before bringing it back up making Hinata curse from pleasure. Then sometimes he would simply pound against her fat ass as he smacked it. This caused the girl to bite her lip in pain and pleasure.

Currently Naruto was slamming against her balls deep as he roughly fondled and pulled her sensitive nipples. The girl was having a very hard time holding back her moans of pleasure, only whispering out curses and words for him to go faster or harder.

Naruto had a grin on his face as he tapped Hinata's ass. However that grin turned to a small frown when he heard something, though he didn't stop moving his hips, only turning his head to where the noise came from. Hinata however didn't hear anything as she was way too into the dick she was receiving.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he slowed down a bit, giving into his long strokes, making Hinata even wetter. The girl was on the verge of cumming, if her pleas of letting her cum were any indication.

The blonde however wasn't really paying attention as he looked around. He figured it was his imagination and was going to go back on focusing fucking Hinata, but out the corner of his eye he saw a mop of pink hair. He instantly recognized the owner of the pink hair and smirked. Seeing the person as no threat and would come back to her later, he focused on Hinata.

He knew the pink headed person was still watching, probably intrigued to what was going on. That meant he needed to put on a good show. With a bigger smirk, Naruto slammed into Hinata even harder, hitting her womb. This caused the girl to give a light scream of pleasure and her tongue to hang out of mouth, her eyes filled with lust.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Hinata started to shout as Naruto was not holding back. The blonde himself was getting spurred on by Hinata's shouts of pleasure, which made him start to feel the feeling of cumming. Trying to get his last nut in, Naruto gave on more long hard slam to Hinata.

'Kurama!' Naruto called to his biju who simply nodded doing what he has been doing for the past two years. And that was making Naruto's semen impotent, but still strong.

Naruto allowed himself to cum within Hinata's walls. Hinata gave a silent scream of pleasure as she felt Naruto's dick expand a bit from cumming. Not to mention the heat and amount of his cum flooding her pussy. This caused the girl to cum herself.

Naruto stayed in his position, emptying out his load. As he did this he gave small short thrusts before he pulled out, allowing a waterfall of cum to pour out the girl's pussy. The blonde took a deep calming breath before he noticed Hinata licking his dick clean from both of their juices. He gave a small moan as the girl sucked in her cheeks, swirling her tongue around the tip.

Her eyes started to roll back in her head as she swallowed whatever cum she gathered. She hummed in satisfaction before letting go with a POP. She gave Naruto a grin, licking her lips as she did.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Hinata thanked as she stood up, pulling up her shorts as well. Naruto simply nodded with his own smile, following her lead. He glanced to the far left to see that the pink headed person was gone. Once he buttoned up his pants he walked over to the hidden spot to see a puddle of fluid. He narrowed his eyes crouched and gave it a sniff.

He smirked, as he looked towards the exit of the alley way. Whoever was here, got themselves off from his little show. Standing up he glanced to Hinata, who was fixing her clothes and straightening her hair.

As she walked, there was a slight limp in her step. The Uzumaki and Hyuuga left the alley and made their way to class, just in time too since the bell went off.

The rest of the school day was boring to Naruto, and it showed on his face and attitude; a bored expression on his face, while he kind of slouched in his seat. The blonde looked around to see Hinata was also bored but there was a light blush on her cheeks. She was either masturbating in the middle of class, or she was thinking back to their session.

Looking around some more he saw Kiba was drawing something on his paper while Akamaru took a nap on his head. Shikamaru was sleeping, and Chouji was eating; neither one of them doing something new.

Going to the right side of the class he saw Ino was looking in a mirror fixing her make up or whatever, though it was Sakura Haruno who caught his attention. She kept giving him not so discreet glances, though he pretended he didn't notice. The girl was biting her bottom lip, a look of want in her eyes.

To Naruto, Sakura Haruno was the third prettiest girl in the class. For some strange reason, her pink bubblegum hair captivated him, as well as her jade green eyes. The girl wore a red short sleeved shirt with black spandex shorts. The girl stood at 5'6 as well, and had abnormally large forehead that she used to be made fun of about.

Though, after Naruto threatened her bullies, she was no long picked on. Ever since then she became on of his many fan girls. And of the girls he had some sexual encounters with but nothing really major.

The girl had a low B-cup at best, however her bubble butt made up for it. So while Ino had breasts, Sakura had ass, but Hinata trumped them both as she had bigger tits and a bigger ass. Just thinking about tapping that ass made him hornier than he should have been. Fucking libido.

Naruto gave a small groan, as he heard Iruka drone on and on about nothing. But suddenly, the school bell rang which indicated that school was out. All the kids besides a few stood up and ran for the door. The ones who took their time was Sasuke, Hinata and Sai. Naruto was going to stand up but Iruka reminded him about his detention, this caused the teen to groan and sit back down.

"See ya later Naruto-kun." Hinata waved with a small smile as she and Sai left for ROOT training. Naruto muttered, Danzo was going to be irritated. And Naruto didn't really like it when Danzo was irritated, as that meant he would be given way more training than the other two which would be for hours on end till Danzo felt it was enough.

Naruto slumped in his seat with a bored expression with his face. Iruka sighed as he sat on his desk and spoke to the teen.

"What has been going on with you Naruto? This isn't the first time you been late during the week, and sure hasn't been the third time you've been late during the year," Iruka pointed out. Naruto sat there in silence as Iruka continued ranting on.

"I know it is the last week of school and that you are the top student in the class next to Sasuke and Hinata, but really? At least show a good example to the others. They do look up to you Naruto." Iruka stated. Naruto gave a nod in a sigh, his lecture was really turning him off.

"As much as I don't want to let you stay for detention I have no choice. But," Iruka grumbled causing Naruto to perk up.

"I'm free to go?!" The blonde asked excitedly. Maybe he wouldn't be punished by Danzo after all, those hopes were hurled out the window when Iruka gave him a deadpanned look.

"No. I was going to say I have a meeting with the dean to go to, so I'm going to drop you off to another teachers room where you will serve detention. Come on." Iruka ordered the teen. Naruto gave another groan as he stood up and walked through the halls till they stopped in front of a classroom door. Iruka knocked before he received permission to enter.

Once they did, Naruto and Iruka were greeted to the sight of a female teacher working putting away papers at her desk. Naruto blinked as he gazed at the woman.

She had dark violet hair that was tied into a top bun but a bang framed the right side of her face. She had warm brown eyes, and a fair skin tone. The woman also wore a light shade of pink lipstick on her normal pouted lips.

The outfit she was wearing was different from the other teachers who wore their Chunin outfit. She wore a silky looking purple button up shirt that had a slightly high collar. The shirt was tucked into her dark grey skirt that stopped at little higher than her thighs. Lastly she wore black low heeled sandals, her toenails and fingernails painted black. For accessories she wore a pair of reading glasses and golden stud earrings. Over all she looked to be in her early to mid thirties.

The woman was buxom as well, ranging at a high D-cup. Not to mention she had nice well placed curves, having an hour glass figure. Her buttocks was big and round as well, sticking out a bit. A ankle bracelet was also seen.

"Oh, Hello Iruka-san. Is this the student you wanted to drop of for detention?" The woman asked Iruka who had a slight blush on his cheeks. The man gave a nod, as he introduced the two.

" this is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is Alana-sensei. I apologize once more for this short noticed Alana-san. My assistant Mizuki is out sick and there were no other teachers available." Iruka sighed. Alana smiled at Iruka shaking her head.

"Its fine Iruka-san. So this is the great Naruto Uzumaki you have been talking about? If he is so great I wonder why he is in detention." Alana giggled, earning a twitch of the eye from Naruto and mutter from Iruka.

"His grades and skills are great, his sense of time however needs work." Iruka answered, earning another twitch from the blonde teen. Alana giggled at seeing Naruto's reaction.

"I see, well then is there anything specific you want him to do and what time is he allowed to leave?" Alana wondered as she looked at Iruka. The man sighed as he thought about it.

"Any work you have will be fine. He can leave around…5 o'clock." Iruka replied earning a look of protest from Naruto, who started to voice it.

"Come Iruka-sensei that is not fair! I was only 15 minutes late!" Naruto told him, earning a nod from Iruka.

"Yes you were, but you were half an hour late on Monday and an hour late yesterday. And for arguing it will be 5:25, anything else you have to say?" Iruka smirked, earning a growl from Naruto before he sighed and crossed his arms looking away.

' _ **Why don't you use your abilities to speed up time**_?' The fox asked with a bored tone, though he was focusing on the teacher woman. Naruto sighed in response.

'That won't really work. It will only transport me, and if I could speed up time it will only speed it up for 3 hours the least. It's already 3:13.' Naruto answered, earning a grunt from the fox. He was too busy focusing on something else at the moment, that would help him sate his own lust.

"Whatever." The blonde teen muttered. Iruka nodded before looking towards Alana and nodding in thanks before he told Naruto he would see him tomorrow on time. The teen simply grunted as a response before the man left.

"Go ahead and take a seat Naruto-kun, I'll have your work in a minute." Alana smiled. The blonde simply nodded and sat in the front row as he waited. He watched the woman retrieve a stack of papers and walk over to him. She put them on the desk and handed him a red pen.

"I want you to go ahead and grade these review tests. When your done, let me know." Alana stated. Naruto nodded as he took the pen started grading, though he glanced at her occasionally. He has seen her from somewhere before but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Have I seen you somewhere before? Because you look really familiar." Naruto pointed, out voicing his thoughts. Alana blinked before giving a small giggle.

"Well we haven't exactly met but you have met my daughter, Ami. She is in your class with Iruka." Alana reminded. Naruto nodded, as a look of understanding came over himself.

'Looks like we got a milf, Kurama.' Naruto called earning a nod from the biju within.

'Already on it,' was his reply. The blonde teen glanced at Alana to see she was kind of fidgeting in her seat, but not looking up. The blonde sighed, it would take a few minutes so in the mean time he worked on the paperwork.

However those minutes soon turned into an hour as it was already 4:23. Naruto gave up long ago, though he was still horny. Maybe Hinata would be up for another round later. Though, his attention was given to Alana who stood up from her chair going around her desk.

He blinked as he watched her bend over her desk, her skirt hiked up a bit. He could see her ass cheeks, which had the blonde realized she was teasing him. However he wasn't so inexperienced to see it coming and counter it. And that counter was him doing….

Nothing.

He pretended to ignore the woman and her signs. It wouldn't have been good if he came to her. No, she needed to come to him, begging and pleading him to take her through her actions. That's how he worked, he didn't do the chasing, he was the one who wanted to be chased.

Therefore, the blonde looked back down to finish the paperwork with a blank look. Alana looked behind her to see if the sexy handsome blond teen was watching, but she was disappointed to see he was still working. This caused the woman to turn around and sit on her desk with a sexy look, unbuttoning a shirt a little to show some cleavage. She even removed the bun her hair was in, letting it fall down to her back.

Clearing her throat, she was able to catch Naruto's attention. He gazed at her and blinked before speaking. "You need something sensei?" he asked her with a bland tone. This caused Alana to frown. Seeing her not give an answer, the teen shrugged and got back to the grading.

'Is he gay? He can't be, can he? Ami tells me all the time how he is always flirting back with the other girls. So that's not what is going on. Maybe I'm not sexy enough?' Alana thought to herself. She was deep in thought before she had an idea.

She grabbed a movable desk and set it a few feet in front of her desk; Then she grabbed a chair as well and called his name. "Naruto-kun," Once he looked up she continued. "I want you to come sit over here." She told him. The blonde shrugged with a sigh and moved himself and his work to the desk, and continued on.

Glad he flowed her order, she walked behind him and started to massage his shoulders. He tensed a bit but relaxed, not saying anything. Her delicate eyebrow raised before she leaned down a bit and blew in his ear, causing him to give a small shiver.

"Alana-sensei, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, feigning ignorance. Alana smiled as she whispered into his ear.

"Relax Naru-kun, I'm not going to hurt you." She told him. The blonde furrowed his eye brows before nodding and returning to work. Alana's smile widened as she pressed her generous bust against his back and nibbled on his ear. While she did this, her hand snaked down his jacket so she could feel his hardened lean muscular chest.

Naruto however was doing his best not to break, she was definitely seducing him alright. He bit back a moan as she tweaked his nipple. His eyes widened though when her hand that was on his chest made it's way down to his dick which was starting to get erect.

"Fuck it," Naruto grumbled to himself as he surprised Alana by standing up and pushing against the row of desks behind her. She sat on the desk and was shocked when his lips forcefully meshed with hers, demanding for entrance and succeeding. His tongue adventured around her mouth, while his left hand was roughly fondling her tit through her shirt while his right was making it's way up her skirt to rub her pussy.

Naruto pulled away, but while he did so he bit her lip seductively, earning a moan of pleasure from the woman. Once he let go of her lip he dove down to her neck and started to bite that too. Alana moaned and took off her glasses before pushing Naruto down deeper into her neck, allowing him to bite and pull.

After a few moments he pulled away and threw off his jacket, and took off his fishnet tank top, letting her clearly see his abs. While he did this, Alana was also unbuttoning her shirt, revealing to him her dark blue lacy bra, her nipples poking out of the fabric.

Naruto grinned as he roughly fondled her, his hands underneath the bra. Alana couldn't stop her moans; she hiked up her skirt some more and wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto unclipped the bra strap and threw the article of clothing to the side, allowing him to see her dark rock hard nipples.

"Tell me how you like, soft, slow, hard or fast." Naruto smirked, his eyes flashing crimson red. Alana smiled widely before answering.

"Hard and rough I want you to dominate and ravage me!" She grinned lustfully. Naruto nodded before he grabbed her tit and bit and nibbled on her nipple as he tweaked and yanked on the other one. Alana screamed in pleasure, causing Naruto to curse inwardly. Removing his hands he did some hand signs to silence the room, so she could make as much noise as she wanted.

Once that was done, Naruto returned to pleasuring the milf. The blonde pulled away and began slapping her tits, causing the woman to curse out of pain and pleasure. He squeezed her tits as nibbled on her nipple. The bottom part of him was dry humping her at a fast pace. After a few moments of playing with her tits, he grabbed her neck and started to choke her while plunging his tongue down her throat.

Alana loved every minute of it. It's been awhile since she was given what she wanted sexually. Even her late husband couldn't fufill her fantasies, but this boy…no, man could. In kind she allowed Naruto to dominate her, not fighting back.

Once Naruto pulled away from the kiss, he squeezed a bit harder while slapping her tits. After about 2 minutes of that, Naruto let her go and started to undo her skirt. Once he got that off he was a bit surprised to see a soaken wet dark blue thong. Not to mention she was still dripping wet.

Naruto got on his knees and slipped the thong off and looked at her pussy. There were violet curls right above it, they were combed and in a shape of a triangle. The blonde played with her pubic hair, it was one of his weird fetishes he had.

A nice patch of pubic hair, Thongs, and face fucking. Those were the top three. Shaking his head, he focused on his task and gave Alana's dripping pussy a long wet lick. His tongue brushed against her clit which made her shiver. Seeing this reaction Naruto put his efforts towards her clit.

He licked, sucked, and even bit it while he fingered her pussy. Alana gripped and fondled her breasts while biting on her finger. Her hand left her mouth and gripped onto Naruto's blonde hair, forcing his face in her pussy. Naruto smirked and continued to suck and nibble on her clit. That's when Alana started to buck her hips and gyrate around.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING!" Alana screamed, surprising Naruto as she started to squirt like a water fountain. Most of it got onto his face while some of it flew and landed around them. She continued to squirt for 15 more seconds before she slumped a bit, panting.

"Well damn," Naruto muttered as he wiped the fluids off his face. He didn't mind squirters most of the time, as it was a sign to him that he was doing his job. But what he did mind was getting crap on his face. It was one thing to drink it from the source or cum on a females face, but it was another for the female to cum on his face. That slight turn off for him.

But he was too far gone now to really care. "Get ready bitch, it's time for the main course." Naruto informed her. It was nearly time for him to go and he wasn't sure if Iruka was going to come back to see if he really worked, which meant he would have to finish this up.

Alana instantly spread her legs, allowing Naruto to get ready. The blonde unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers around his knees. The blonde used his hand to get some of the left over juices off her pussy and rubbed onto his dick as lube. Naruto then prodded her entrance, enjoying her whimpers of anticipation.

"You are mine from now on, understand? You will do everything I say when I say, do I make myself clear?" Naruto growled in a calm whisper. Alana nodded excitedly, a grin on her face.

"Yes Naruto-sama! Just please! Give it to me!" Alana begged. Naruto grinned as he slowly entered her pussy. Alana shivered in delight but was surprised when Naruto suddenly slammed his way in, causing her to jump in pain and pleasure.

The blonde didn't give her anytime to adjust to his girth, continuing to plow into her pussy. Alana enjoyed it immensely, moaning his name repeatedly. He would continue to slam into her not stopping or changing his pace unless he was going faster. The teen was balls deep within her pussy. He felt ready to blow his load, but it seemed he was once again beaten to the punch as Alana started to scream in ecstasy, squirting all over the place again.

Naruto scowled but remained within the warm hole, after a few more strokes and grunts, the blonde released his hot white load within her walls, making her moan even louder and her eyes rolling back into her head.

Once Naruto got out all of it, he pulled out and pulled up his pants. Grabbing his jacket he looked at the clock that it was time for him to leave. With a sigh he did some hand signs, creating a Genjutsu for anyone who came in the room. Alana would obviously not be sane for another ten minutes or so considering she had two major orgasms.

After he got his jacket on, the blond casually left the room while whistling a tune; his hands in his pockets as he walked. Making sure no one was around, Naruto disappeared in a thin black flash.

"Your late." Danzo stated in his usual emotionless voice. In front of him meditating calmly was Hinata and Sai, both in their training gear.

"I apologize Danzo-sama. Iruka gave me detention for being late to his class. I'll try my best too…"

"No, you WILL make sure this doesn't happen again. Am I clear Uzumaki?" Danzo demanded, glaring at the blonde teen who was now in his training gear. The blonde gave a nod in response. "Good, join them." Danzo ordered.

Naruto did so, sitting besides Hinata. The blond sat Indian style and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he began his battle meditation.

The point of the battle meditation was to observe past battles that one has encountered and review it. Pointing out and realizing their flaws in the battle, then making sure it was 100 percent perfect. Though, since neither of the three ever lost a battle it was a little difficult but there were still flaws made.

Danzo gazed at his three students and realized how much they have each grown. It made him sigh, he was getting old and would need an heir to take his place as leader. And one of those three would take that position.

If anyone besides Danzo watched the three over the years since they joined the foundation, their first guess would be Naruto. But Danzo had plans for Naruto, plans that would either help the village, or destroy him and those involved.

The second Operation would be soon, in a couple of months actually and he would need to prepare himself for it. He was positive Naruto would most likely survive, as he wouldn't be caught surprised like the previous one.

Danzo gazed at all three of his students and sighed. He stood there and they sat there for about an hour before Hinata opened her eyes first, followed by Sai then Naruto. Their faces were impassive and emotionless, just as they were taught to be.

"Now that you three are done, it's time for me to tell you about your graduation." Danzo stated, causing their eyes to narrow a bit. "Naruto and Hinata, you two will be officially become Konoha genin, while Sai will stay in the foundation to continue his training. The original plan several years ago were for you three to graduate together and be on the same team. But, I realize how that won't really benefit Konoha at all." Danzo began.

"Naruto and Hinata, you two will be on separate teams most likely. Who will you be with is beyond me at the moment. The Jounin have to put in their requests soon. Sai, you will stay behind and continue your career as a ROOT ninja. You will be the ROOT hidden in darkness, protecting the foundation from the inside," Danzo explained before turning to the other two.

"While you two will be the leaves hanging from the tree; Protecting the foundation from the outside. Do you all understand?" Danzo asked. Naruto and Hinata nodded with Sai simply giving a single nod.

"I want you two to understand that your loyalty is still to me and still to ROOT. From time to time you will be sent on missions for ROOT with Sai, or be given missions to carry out during you Konoha shinobi career." Danzo finished. The three nodded again, not showing the emotions that were whirling inside them.

"Good, now lets continue with your Kenjutsu practice."

Friday afternoon, Naruto came out of the academy with a blank face, his hands in his pockets. Tied around his arm was a black Konoha headband, meaning he graduated was now considered a genin. The teen decided to sit on a swing and observe the populace. He noticed that Kiba's family, Tsume and Hana were walking towards him.

"Yo," Kiba greeted giving Naruto a fist bump. Tsume grinned at Naruto and Hana waved with a smile. Naruto gave a soft smile back as a greeting before Kiba continued. "Me and the fam were going to the new BBQ restaurant that opened downtown, you in?" Kiba offered. Naruto shook his head, his smile still in place.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." Naruto smiled. Kiba nodded before telling his best friend bye and walked off. Tsume gave a small smile at Naruto, kissing his forehead before catching up to her son. Hana followed her mothers lead and kissed his cheek before leaving as well.

Naruto watched them leave before continuing observing the people. His ears twitched as he heard hushed whispers.

' _Hey isn't that HIM?'_

' _I think it is, who would have thought he would have passed? And be so handsome too?'_

' _I know right? Just looking at him makes me all tingly, maybe if he wasn't a kid…'_

' _Hey what are you two doing? It's nice to talk about someone behind their back._ ' A third person interrupted shooing them off.

Naruto gave a small huff as he watched kids walk off with their parents who were congratulating them. It made him jealous a little bit, which was not normal for him. He even saw Sakura and Ino leave with their parents, along with Shikamaru and Chouji.

'I wonder how they would all react if they found out I fucked their mothers.' Naruto muttered to himself in thought. Kurama didn't give a reply, though he thought it would be amusing.

"So are you going to stop sitting here being all emo or are you going to come celebrate with me?" The blonde blinked as he turned around to face the person he saw as a mother figure or an older sister figure…that he fucked.

"Mikoto-chan," Naruto said in mild surprise, his eyebrows raising. Mikoto didn't change at all during the years, she was still sexy as hell, and fit. Mikoto gave him a smile as she waved for him to follow.

The blonde got a small smile on his face as he followed her.

"So how does it feel?" Mikoto asked randomly as they walked the streets. Naruto had his hands behind his head with a semi bored look on his face.

"How does what feel?" He wondered in a dull tone. Mikoto rolled her eyes and elaborated.

"How does it feel to finally be an adult baka?" She teased. The blonde gave a uncaring shrug.

"Well I don't feel any different; still horny as hell." Naruto told her, causing her to sigh while shaking her head.

"You won't change will you?" She muttered. Naruto gained a grin on his face as a response.

"Nope!" The blond replied. Mikoto glanced at him, seeing his happy grin. She had a small smile on her face from seeing it.

"Ne, Naruto, who do you think your going to be on a team with?" Mikoto wondered. The blonde gave another shrug, not really caring.

"I don't know, nor do I really care. I know I'm not going to be with Hinata. Hope I'm with Kiba though, or even Shikamaru and his lazy ass. Man, we'd give our sensei a headache." Naruto grinned, thinking about all the pranks he and his friends would pull off.

"Same old Naruto." Mikoto muttered as they finally got past the west gate and was making their way to the Uchiha compound.

"I hope it's not boring." Naruto whispered, earning a look from Mikoto who blinked in confusion. Seeing her confused look Naruto went on. "My life I mean. I hope it's not boring. The same routine, the same every day thing; I don't want that," Naruto shook his head as they went through the Uchiha gates.

"Well what do you want? You never told me your goals or dreams you know." Mikoto pointed out with a playful glare. Naruto shrugged with a small smirk.

"Skipped my mind." The blonde replied earning a sigh of annoyance from Mikoto. The two were quiet as they walked through the silent and empty compound. Once they entered the clan house they headed for the kitchen, or more specifically, Mikoto led Naruto into the kitchen.

Once she flipped on the lights she turned around and revealed the scene to him. "Surprise!" She grinned, earning a surprised look from the blonde. There was a banner that said 'Congrats' hanging across the cabinets. On the table was a medium sized cake with orange and black frosting. Written on the cake was 'Congratulations Naruto-kun' beneath it was a crimson Uzumaki swirl.

Naruto blinked in astonishment before he smiled and pressed his thumb and forefinger against his eyes to prevent the tears from coming out. Mikoto smiled lovingly at Naruto, happy to get such an emotional reaction from him. She quietly put a party hat on her and his head before sitting down.

Once Naruto made sure that no tears were coming out he sat down as well, unaware that there was wetness around his eyes, meaning he didn't prevent his tears.

"Why did you do this?" Naruto wondered from the woman as she cut him a piece of cake. Mikoto simply shrugged before answering.

"Because I wanted to. Couldn't let you mope and be by yourself. I know how you get Naruto when I leave you alone for too long on certain days." Mikoto stated, handing him a piece and cutting her own. Naruto furrowed his brows and took a bite of his cake, finding out it was strawberry banana which was his favorite flavor.

"How so?" the blond asked as he swallowed. Mikoto rolled her eyes and sat down as she spoke.

"On your birthday you train yourself till you collapse or you hang out either on the Yondaime's head or in your apartment brooding. On July 10th, you are irritable most of the time, training yourself till you collapse. On January 25th your hanging out on the Yondaime's head getting high or drinking your troubles away. These three days are when you are at your worst, not even I can make you happy." Mikoto explained.

"Well those are sour days for me." Naruto muttered taking a bite of his cake. Mikoto snorted.

"So is fathers day and mothers day, did I forget X-mas too?" Mikoto listed, Naruto simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever." The teen muttered, as he chewed. Mikoto sighed and pushed strand of hair out of her vision.

"The truth is, I feel terrible when I allow you to be alone on those days. Even though you tell me your fine and not to force the issue, I know your not fine and need someone to talk too. Your always there for me when my birthday comes around or it's the anniversary of the clan massacre," Mikoto stated with a small smile.

"Despite all the women you fuck, and 'issues' you have," Mikoto muttered, making him sweat drop. "I love you Naruto-kun, and I just want to return the favor." Mikoto smiled at him leaning over and claiming his lips. Naruto was a bit surprised by the action, but happy he didn't have cake in his mouth. The blonde returned the kiss passionately.

It was different from how he kissed everyone else, even a little different from how he kissed Hinata. Instead of lust and want, the kiss he was giving Mikoto and have always given Mikoto; was filled with love and joy.

Naruto didn't want to fuck her like some other girl, he wanted to make love to her; which was strange considering he hated that term and didn't do that, unless it was with Mikoto. With her, Naruto was willing to take it slow, to give her what she needed instead of fulfilling his own desires.

Naruto finally realized after all these years, he loved her. Not as a mother, not as a sister, friend or a fuck buddy. He loved her as his best friend, she was his best friend, and he would do anything to see her happy.

The Uchiha pulled away with a smile on her face, happy to see Naruto's still stunned look. Once the blonde finally gained a grip of reality and left the clouds he cleared his throat.

"I need some air." The blonde muttered as he left to go sit on the porch. Mikoto simply gave a giggle as she finished her cake.

Naruto took a deep breath as he sat on the porch, a frown on his face. 'What the hell am I going to do Kurama?' Naruto asked his partner. The fox gave a shrug as he lied on his haunches.

' _ **Beats me. You're the one who fell in love with the Uchiha. Why you would do such a thing is beyond me though. You could have gone with something else besides an Uchiha, your better than that.**_ ' Kurama growled lowly. Naruto simply rolled his eyes as the Fox ranted on.

'Seriously? Are you still going on about this? Not all Uchiha's are bad, Mikoto isn't. Just because one rotten apple is in the basket doesn't mean the whole batch is.' Naruto defended. Kurama huffed, preferring not to start an argument about it.

' _ **Well I don't know what to do. If she can sastisfy your incredible lust for pussy then fine. Don't complain about it now.**_ ' Kyuubi muttered, earning a slight nod from the teen.

He gazed up to the night sky, surprised that it was already night time. The stars were out, and there was plenty. As he gazed at the stars, his attention was given to the sound of foot steps. Sitting down beside him was Mikoto who had a food tray and some paper.

The blonde blinked as he watched her pull out a small bag filled with something that looked like grass but it was a little purple. Narrowing his eyes they widened once he realized what it was.

"Really?" The blond asked Mikoto who simply shrugged in response as she emptied the bag.

"Sure why not?" the woman replied as she took a slip of paper and pinched some of the green and sprinkled most of it into the paper. She rolled it up and licked the sides before taking out a match and lighting the blunt up.

After inhaling, she pulled away and exhaled with a sigh. Naruto simply watched as she glanced at him, a smirk on her face.

"Want some? It's Indo." She informed. Naruto shrugged before taking the blunt and taking a hit. After he exhaled he waved the smoke away.

"Indo? Smell like outdo." The blonde commented, earning a roll of the eyes from Mikoto who snatched the blunt back.

"You can't have me supplying you and you talking about my shit baka, damn." Mikoto grumbled, inhaling. Naruto simply chuckled as he looked into the night sky. Mikoto passed it again, prompting Naruto to take another hit.

"So you gonna tell me about you're goals and dreams?" Mikoto asked, taking back the roll. Naruto gave a shrug, a calm relaxed expression on his face.

"Why not? What should go first?" Naruto wondered, taking another hit. Mikoto shrugged before suggesting to start with his dreams. Naruto simply nodded before he spoke.

"Well I want to have an adventurous life. Do things most people don't get to do. If I didn't pledge my allegiance to Danzo-sama, I would. But he is my master and I will protect him till I'm given a reason not to. When I'm finally able to live my life, I wanna have a big family, to make for me not having one." Naruto smiled as he pictured his life.

Mikoto smiled as she exhaled. "I also want to be up there with Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju; be considered a legend. Another dream I have, is to meet my parents," Naruto said before inhaling. Mikoto was a little surprised by this as she voiced her question.

"What do you want to say to them, if you do meet them?" She asked. Naruto gave a shrug, exhaling.

"I don't know. There are lots of things I want to say, but I don't know what I should say first. I guess the first question I would ask would be if they ever loved me," Naruto whispered. Mikoto looked at him with a curious raised brow.

"You tell me all the time that they did, but it's one thing to hear it from someone else, it's another to hear it from the one being asked. There a lot of things I want to know, what I desire." Naruto murmured, exhaling the smoke.

Mikoto simply nodded before receiving the shortening blunt. "And your goals?" The woman wondered, taking another hit. Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"I guess my dreams and goals are the same. I want to lead an adventurous life, I'm going to become a legend, have a big family, and…" Naruto sighed before he looked towards the Hokage monument, where he could see each face. Mikoto looked at him curiously.

"I'm going to become Hokage, dattebayo." Naruto grinned. Mikoto looked shocked by this statement, really not expecting. Her blunt almost fell out of her hand.

"Why the hell would you want that?" She demanded with blinking eyes, Naruto shrugged before he spoke.

"Because I've been taught almost my whole life to protect Konoha. As much as I still despise the people for what I've been through, I want to protect Konoha's reason for standing. The people mean nothing to me really, it's the Will of fire I want to protect. As foolish as Danzo-sama says it is, I believe in it." Naruto smiled.

Mikoto frowned a bit before nodding. She took a long drag to ease her nerves some more. After she gave it to Naruto who took a long hit too before he started coughing, causing Mikoto to roll her eyes.

"Take it slow! Puff puff give, puff puff give; Fucking up the rotation. You can die with somebody else." Mikoto stated before taking the blunt again. Just as she was about to take another hit a jounin landed right in front of them, panting slightly.

"Mikoto-san, there is an emergency! Someone has stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing! Hokage-sama has ordered every capable chunin and higher to go look for the thief." The jounin stated, earning a sigh from Mikoto.

Once the Jounin left; Mikoto and Naruto took a few more long drags to finish off their weed. When it was finished the two stood up and faced each other and looked towards the stars. They were suddenly surprised when a shooting star occurred.

"Wow, make a wish quick!" Mikoto ordered, closing her eyes and whispered hers silently. Naruto sighed before doing the same, lest she get mad at him.

' _ **You're not really going to do this shit are you?**_ ' The Biju grumbled. Naruto simply shrugged.

'As if it will come true,' Naruto snorted before he silently whispered his wish. " _I wish to have fun challenging horny adventures in my life._ " The blonde wished. Kurama rolled his eyes, typical Naruto.

"Alright, so the thief couldn't have gone far, I'll go east you go south." Mikoto told him after they were both done. Naruto simply nodded before he gave her a peck on the lips and disappeared in a thin black flash, causing Mikoto to chuckle.

"Like father like son I guess."

Mizuki quickly hopped through trees as a means to escape Konoha, he wore the Konoha headband but with a slash through it, on his back was the scroll of seals. The man indeed did steal the scroll after using a henge to appear as the Sandaime's assistant and steal the scroll after the Hokage left his office.

It was a piece of cake till he heard the shouts of Konoha shinobi yelling about the missing scroll. Soon, he would be able to reach his master and be granted ultimate power! The man nearly laughed glee, but that was halted when he heard,

"Reis!" he was suddenly hit with some kind of black orb, making him instantly drop through the tree's and branches landing on the ground with a crash. Mizuki grunted in pain, trying to get up but he just couldn't. His body was way to heavy and he didn't know why.

"Some Shinobi you are, you didn't even realize I was in front of you." A voice stated. Doing his best to look up at the tree's he was surprised to see Naruto Uzumaki, casually leaning against the tree trunk while standing on a branch.

The blonde hopped from the tree and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Naruto whistled to himself as he took the scroll from Mizuki who snarled at him. "Give that back you brat!" Mizuki demanded. Naruto blinked at Mizuki before he hummed.

"What should I do with you," Naruto muttered, tapping his chin. He could either, A: Knock Mizuki out and hand him to the authorities, or B: Kill Mizuki for betraying Konoha. "Decisions, Decisions." Naruto grumbled with a sigh. Naruto finally shrugged, making up his mind.

"I'll go with plan B. Chaos Spear." Naruto called, as a dark crimson bolt of lightning bolt appeared. Naruto waved his fingers down, which caused the spear to drop and pierce through Mizuki's skull. Once he was dead, it disappeared allowing him to concentrate.

The blonde opened the scroll and read it's contents. The blonde hummed as he read the information he wanted, coming across many interesting jutsu.

'Kurama, you getting this?' Naruto wondered, earning a nod and grunt of acknowledgement. 'This is cool. Look at these fire jutsu, oh and these water jutsu! Hey look at this lighting jutsu! Ooh, these are so cool! I can really kick ass with these! I know what I'm doing this week.' Naruto grinned to himself.

' _ **Baka, you don't have much time. While these jutsu are powerful, they can be looked up later, I have the information. Look for something you wouldn't find in a library.**_ ' Kurama ordered. Naruto nodded in understanding as he kept reading till he stopped at something interesting.

'Kage bushin no jutsu hunh? Hmm, catchy. What else we got here?' Naruto thought coming across variations of the technique. There was a wind bushin, a explosion bushin, suicide bushin and more.

' _ **Enough with the clones, one of you is enough. Move on, I can feel someone coming.**_ ' Kurama warned. Naruto nodded before he came across various wind jutsu after Kurama memorized it and it's working thanks to the G.R project and his own photographic memory.

The blonde closed the scroll up, just as Iruka appeared, a little out of breath. He was surprised to see Naruto looking at him with a blank look.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Why do you have the scroll?!" Iruka asked in shock. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I really hate it when people jump to conclusions. Before you start trying to bite my head off; look at the dead body at my feet." Naruto ordered. Iruka did so and gasped, his eyes going wide.

"You killed Mizuki?! You did steal the scroll didn't you?!" Iruka yelled in anger. Naruto gave him a deadpanned glare.

"Your doing it again." The blond muttered as he lifted up Mizuki's head to reveal the slashed headband. Iruka blinked before he frowned. He didn't know what to believe. He just got here and Naruto had the scroll in his hand, for all he knew the blonde could have put that slash on Mizuki's headband to hide his tracks, but why would Naruto of all people want the scroll of seals?

"I apologize, Naruto. I was jumping to conclusions. But you did kill Mizuki right?" Iruka asked, wanting to make sure. The blonde nodded before he and Iruka noticed they were both surrounded by Anbu.

"Man, for the elite and all knowing you guys sure are slow as shit." Naruto muttered earning a surprised look from Naruto and glares from the Anbu, but one in particular waved him off.

"Yeah Yeah Uzumaki, heard it all before. I'm assuming this is the culprit?" The Anbu with the long flowing purple hair and Neko masked asked, prodding Mizuki's dead body with her foot.

"That it is. This also belongs to you." Naruto stated, about to hand the scroll to one of the members. But before it got out of his hand Neko spoke.

"Keep it for now. You can deliver it to Hokage-sama yourself, he is going to want a report and explanation." Neko informed. Naruto sighed with a nod.

"Lead the way then." Naruto muttered. Neko nodded before ordering one of the others to carry and transport Mizuki's body to the hospital for an autopsy. After that was said, the group left, leaving Iruka behind.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, so glad you could make it." Hiruzen greeted with a warm smile as Naruto walked in with a blank look. His eyes narrowed a bit when he saw Danzo, Koharu and Homura. He glanced to his master who gave a slight nod, informing him it was safe. Nodding back he looked towards the Hokage and gave a bow.

"I have retrieved the Scroll, Hokage-sama." Naruto stated, only to be insulted by Koharu.

"Probably because you were the one who stole it." Koharu spat, earning a glare from Danzo and Hiruzen. Naruto simply blinked, as his eyes became dull. Danzo took note of this before speaking.

"Uzumaki, stand." The elder ordered. Naruto did so, a emotionless look on his face. It quite frankly scared Hiruzen who glanced to Danzo. He has never seen Naruto like this, even when he is not in the academy.

"Hai, Danzo-sama." Naruto droned out, earning looks from the other three elders. Danzo nodded before he spoke.

"Report." Naruto gave another 'Hai' before he began his report on how he found Mizuki and killed him due to betraying Konoha. Though, he purposely left out his insight of the scroll, skipping to the part when Iruka showed up. Once he was finished he bowed once more.

"Danzo." Hiruzen called, earning a nod from the man.

"Naruto," Danzo called him by his first name. This caused Naruto to blink and his eyes to sharpen again. He glanced around wondering what was going on even though he was fully aware of what happened.

"Thank you for your help, Naruto-kun. You are free to go." Hiruzen allowed. The blond simply bowed to both Danzo and Hiruzen before directing a glare at Koharu who gave a small shiver.

Once Naruto left the room, it gave the elders a chance to go over what just happened.

Naruto woke up with a yawn, stretching his body. Once he sat on the edge of the bed upright he opened his eyes to look around. He quickly realized that this was not his apartment. The room was familiar, but not his. He looked down at himself to see he was wearing his boxers.

The blond stood up and looked around to realize that he was in Mikoto's room. Why he was here was beyond him, he couldn't remember what happened last night, and he had a slight headache.

'Kurama,' Naruto called his Biju who was still asleep. Naruto tried again but the Biju growled and unconsciously cut the connection.

"Lazy baka-fox." Naruto muttered to himself before he saw his pants on the floor. Slipping them on, he left the room. Naruto walked into the kitchen to see a plate of eggs, bacon and three pancakes. There was also a note by the plate.

Naruto sat down and started grubbing before he read the note to himself.

' _Naruto-kun, sorry if I'm gone before you wake up. You were really wasted last night and passed out. Sarutobi sent me on a week long mission, so I won't be able to spend time with you this week. So while I'm gone I don't want you to be a brooding ass, go explore or whatever. I'll be back soon,_

 _Love you, Mikoto'_

Naruto snorted in amusement as he ate his food. 'Like I'm going to be a brooding ass.' The blond thought. After finishing his food and downing the cup of orange juice in the fridge, Naruto cleaned the plate and grabbed his jacket.

He decided to walk through the forest to clear his headache rather than teleport. The blonde then remembered he had to get an I.D since he was now registered as a ninja. On his way of leaving the compound Naruto saw Sasuke practicing some fire jutsu. The blonde blinked and shrugged, rather not wanting to bother the young Uchiha.

But Kami wouldn't let him slide so easily, since Sasuke quickly noticed him and called him out.

"Uzumaki, what the hell are you doing in my house?" Sasuke asked with a glare. Naruto blinked before he answered, an aloof look on his face.

"Well I fucked your moms last night and spent the night." Naruto told him. This made Sasuke angry, it made him mad that trash like Naruto was sleeping with his mother. Granted he ignored her all the time since she wouldn't teach him anything useful but still.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was aware of his mothers relationship with the Uzumaki trash. So it wasn't a great surprise when ever he saw Naruto leave the compound.

Seeing Sasuke remain silent, Naruto shrugged and decided to leave. But just as he was about to, he sighed. Turning around were floating Shuriken that were to penetrate him from behind.

"Are we really going to go through this…again?" Naruto asked the Uchiha with a sigh. Sasuke wasn't too surprised that Naruto stopped the shuriken without saying a word, but it was still nothing short of amazement.

"Yes, and we are going to keep doing it till I finally kick your ass!" Sasuke stated as he charged at Naruto. The blonde kept his hands in his pockets, as he sent the floating Shuriken flying at Sasuke, who was forced to deflect them with his Kunai.

Naruto took out his right hand and pointed it at the oncoming Sasuke. Sasuke watched as a dark red energy started to manifest around Naruto's hand, and the blondes blue eyes flash crimson.

"Chaos Bind." The teen muttered surprising Sasuke as he was stopped in the middle of his run. It was almost like Naruto froze the air around him, but he was more surprised when he stood straight with his arms at his sides and feet together.

"Now try and get out of this." Naruto smirked as he snapped his fingers, causing a ring of dark red energy to appear above Sasuke's head. Naruto led the ring down to the middle of Sasuke's body with his fingers. Closing his fist the ring shrunk and squeezed Sasuke, causing him to shout in pain.

With that done, Naruto released his technique, but the ring was still in place. The blond wagged his finger at Sasuke with a teasing smirk. "You should study your opponent before charging in Sasuke-chan. I'll leave you here for a few hours so you can ponder on your mistake. Later." The blonde saluted before he walked off, whistling his tune.

"Damn it Uzumaki! Get me out of here! Uzumaki! UZUMAKI!" Sasuke wailed, struggling to get free but it was no use.

Naruto ignored the cries of his name as he continued on.

Once Naruto got his picture for his I.D taken he decided to roam the streets. He sighed out of boredom. There was nothing much to do, he already had breakfast so it wasn't time for lunch. Hinata was doing her Hyuuga things, Sai was probably somewhere painting; he wasn't horny, and he didn't feel like training with Danzo at the moment.

"Ugh." Naruto groaned before he blinked as a green blur shot past him. Naruto furrowed his brows before he decided to give chase to the green blur. So instead of pushing through the people of Konoha, he took to the roof tops, keeping up with the mysterious green blur.

After a few minutes of chasing it, he realized that was now at one of the training grounds. He blinked as he saw the most horrific yet cool looking suits he ever saw!

"Whoa! Where can I get one of those?!" Naruto asked excitedly, gaining the attention of the two people wearing identical matching green suits. One was a teen who seemed to be a year older than him and the other was an adult wearing a jounin vest.

They both looked almost exactly alike, bowl cut, bushy eyebrows, sparkling teeth; the whole package.

"Ha ha ha! What can I do for you my young blooded friend?" The older man asked with a grin. Naruto blinked before he grinned.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I saw one of you run through the village. I was bored so I gave chase, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Training! Me and my student have dedicated our lives to getting stronger to be the best we can be! Isn't that right Lee?!" The jounin asked his student who saluted his master.

"Hai Gai-sensei! We are working hard to let our youth explode!" The now identified Lee roared with fire in his eyes. Naruto blinked before gained a grin on his face.

"Cool! Mind if you join you guys? I have nothing to do this week." Naruto muttered. The blonde jumped a little when Gai laughed again.

"Of course you can! It would be great to have another Hot young blooded pupil by my side! I am Might Gai Konoha's Noble gentlemen!" Gai grinned, his teeth giving off a sparkle.

"And I am Rock Lee, Konoha's Handsome Devil!" Lee followed in turn, his teeth sparking as well, both doing the Nice Guy pose.

Naruto blinked in surprise before he grinned, introducing himself as well. "I am Naruto Uzumaki! Konoha's Finest!" Naruto declared, doing the nice guy pose as well.

"Alright! Tell me Naruto, how skilled are you?" Gai wondered. Naruto hummed before shrugging.

"Well I'm good at mostly everything. The only weakness I have is Genjutsu. I have my own Taijutsu style, and I'm really good at Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu; though I prefer Ninjutsu." Naruto stated.

"Excellent! Before we get started with training, I want you to spar with Lee. Not only will get you two your young hot blood pumped, but it will allow me to witness your skills." Gai informed. Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Alright then, you ready Bushy brows?" Naruto asked, giving Lee a nickname. Lee nodded with an enthusiastic 'Hai' before they both squared off. Lee set himself into his Gouken stance, while Naruto crouched a bit leaning forward, his right arm in front of him and his left shot straight out behind him.

"Alright, Hajime!" Gai allowed, before Naruto could even blink Lee was gone and kicked him in the face sending him flying back and tumbling against the ground. Lee blinked as he realized what just happened.

Naruto groaned, holding his face. The blonde stood back up with a smirk placed on his lips. After making sure his nose wasn't broken, Naruto looked at Lee, a blood thirsty grin on his face.

Gai's expression turned serious as he could feel the dark aura start to surround Naruto. Both master and student watched as Naruto's fangs grew a bit and his hair became a bit shaggier. Not to mention his blue sapphire orbs flashed crimson as he looked at Lee.

"Heh, give me a good fight, Lee." Naruto told his new friend, waving for him to come forward with his fingers. Lee smirked before he blurred out of sight.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he caught the foot that was trying to contact his face. He also quickly caught the fist aimed for his gut. Lee then spun around, trying to get away and damage Naruto.

However the blond scooted back before he rushed at Lee who just landed on the ground. The older boy was surprised when a fist came in contact with his chest before a kick rounded his face. Naruto grinned as Lee recovered quickly wiping the blood off his lip.

Gai watched as Lee rushed at Naruto and the two engaged in a blurred Taijutsu battle. Lee would strike but Naruto would deflect before countering, then Lee would dodge and it would start over.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee shouted as he delivered the flying spin kick. Naruto ducked and grabbed one of Lee's leg and slammed him the ground. Lee however flipped around and peddled his legs at Naruto, kicking him in the chest. Once Naruto was away, Lee back flipped and rushed at Naruto aiming for his face.

Naruto however growled before he disappeared in his thin black flash before appearing in front of Lee socking him in the gut before flashing again to reappear behind Lee, elbowing him in the back.

"Leaf whirlwind!" Naruto roared as he brutally kicked Lee off his feet with a sweep. Lee landed on his back and was going to be finished off with a fist to the face but he surprised Naruto by jumping up and head butting him. Naruto shouted in pain before he was kicked up repeatedly.

"Sorry Naruto, but this is the end!" Lee yelled as he unwrapped his bandages and leaped up before blurring to appear behind Naruto. Spinning them around, Naruto was wrapped in the bandages, his eyes wide in shock.

"Primary Lotus!" Lee roared as the two shot towards the earth. Naruto knew he was in deep shit and had only seconds to do something. Shutting his eyes, Naruto concentrated. His body started to be fueled with chakra, making his body warm.

"CHAOS….!" Naruto started as they hailed towards the ground at a quicking pace. "BLAST!"

BOOM!

Gai watched in amazement, nearly being blow off his feet by the chakra explosion that just erupted. He heard Lee yelp in pain as he crashed against a couple of trees. Naruto however landed on the ground with a tumble.

The blonde panted as he stood back up. That technique was new to him, and that made him give a small smile. He just unlocked a new technique. Unlike jutsu, Naruto couldn't just suddenly use techniques that required his Chaos energy, which was the ability he was granted when doing the G.R project two years ago.

To be able to figure and use certain abilities, he needed to be in some kind of situation that would allow him to use it; which is why he loved to train so much.

"You are a strong opponent, Naruto. I'm glad I am able to test my abilities against you. Gai-sensei, do I have permission?" Lee asked his sensei as he walked out from the forest. Gai nodded with a grin.

"Show him what you got Lee!" Gai allowed, doing the nice guy pose. Lee saluted again with a grin.

"Yes sir!" Lee grinned excitedly, as he slipped off his orange leg warmers to reveal weights. Naruto blinked in surprise and grunted in response.

"Well shit." The blond muttered just as Lee dropped the 100 pounds of weight, creating craters.

"Ah much better!" Lee grinned as he dashed at Naruto, really disappearing from his sights. Naruto grunted as he moved his head from Lee's punch and jumped from the leg sweep. It was only thanks to Danzo's training he was able to keep up.

Naruto grunted as he was sent flying back but end up doing a back flip. 'Taijutsu is not going to get me anywhere. I need to pull out the big guns.' Naruto thought to himself before he crossed his two first fingers with each hand. 'Lets hope this works.'

"Taju kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto casted, surprising Gai and Lee as at least one hundred Naruto clones appeared with smirks on their faces. "Lets see if you can take us now bushy brows!" the clones chorused.

"CHARGE!" Naruto yelled, causing the other clones to give a battle cry and charge at Lee.

Lee took a deep breath and crossed one arm over the other and crouched. "First gate of opening; OPEN!" Lee yelled as his chakra gave a small burst, causing a crater to appear around him. With his own battle cry, Lee charged into the mass number of clones, zipping through them like it was nothing.

The real Naruto who was behind the horde created some more clones. "Listen here, while they are holding back Lee, we need to create a defensive wall. So lets get started!" Naruto shouted, earning yes's from the clones.

The first set of five clones formed a horizontal line, already going through hand signs. After the finished the last sign they inhaled before exhaling.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" The clones exhaled five fire balls which formed together and created a firewall. Lee who was already passed the clan of clones, zoomed through the flames, dispelling the clones with a punch or kick.

"Shit, unload the second round!" Naruto ordered. The second set nodded as they went through hand signs and slammed their hands on the ground.

"Earth style: Mud wall!" a wall of hardened mud shot up from the ground in order to block Lee off, but that was useless as well since he busted through it and dispelled the second set.

Naruto scowled in response. "Unleash the third defense!" Naruto ordered. The clones nodded as they readied themselves. Lee who was making his way towards them narrowed his eyes in wonder. As he approached them and was close enough, his eyes widened when they shouted in unison.

"Water style: Water clone explosion!" The clones yelled before they erupted in water, causing a large pillar of water to appear. Naruto smirked, thinking that would have at least knocked Lee out. But he was wrong as a soaken wet Lee came out of the pillar towards him.

"Damn it, guess when you want something done, you do it yourself." Naruto sighed as he pushed his hands together, chaos energy manifesting around his hands. As Lee approached, the energy moved to the palms of his hands forming a ball of black/purple energy that continued to grow and grow.

"Gigano Reis!" Naruto yelled, firing the large purple ball of energy. Lee took a deep breath before using his body as a spring, taking a posture where his back falls down.

"Leaf Rising Wind!" Lee countered, bringing his leg above his head and kicking the ball of energy into the sky. Naruto looked with a gaping look.

"How the fuck did he do that?" The blonde wondered before a spinning round kick was delivered to his face, sending him soaring.

' _ **You're getting your ass handed to you.**_ ' Kurama grumbled. Naruto grunted as he stood back up and rubbed his cheek.

'Fuck you, baka-fox.' Naruto muttered as he focused in on Lee who was rushing at him. The blonde gazed at Lee seriously before shaking his head and muttering. "Chaos Punishment." This caused Lee to stop where he was.

But it was not just Lee, it was the birds that were in mid flight, the leaves that were falling down to the ground; the ripple of water; everything.

Naruto sighed before he started doing damage to Lee's body, punching him over and over again in the chest before delivering a few round kicks to the face. Naruto realized he had only a second left and used that second to deck Lee across his face, sending him flying backwards.

Lee gave a silent scream, his body in pain. Time reverted back to normal, and that mean Lee felt the full effects of Naruto's punishment. The Taijutsu user was on the verge of passing out, he gazed at his new friend who walked towards him with a frown.

"That was one of the best fights I had in Konoha, thanks Lee. Now rest." Naruto ordered. Lee gave a slight nod before his eyes closed and he did pass out. Naruto sighed as he placed a hand on Lee's head, he was trying to pat it out of respect but he was surprised when Lee started to glow crimson.

Blinking he watched as the bruises and scars on Lee's body started to fade as if they were never there. 'The hell is going on?' Naruto wondered, not removing his hand.

' _ **Baka, your healing him. You just unlocked another technique**_.' Kurama informed. Naruto groaned before replying.

'This shit is for the birds, is there a way for me to know what my powers are fully? This unlocking shit is not working out, this is no damn video game.' Naruto scowled. Kurama nodded in agreement before speaking.

' _ **I agree with you. I can but it will take 24 hours of meditation. After that you are going to have to train yourself in using them.**_ ' Kurama informed. Naruto shrugged in response.

'Beats doing nothing.' Naruto muttered. A moment later he realized Lee was fully healed but still unconscious. He blinked once he felt someone pat his shoulder.

"You have amazing skills, my young friend. Your Taijutsu could use some work but it's higher than most genin," Gai complimented as he picked up Lee and threw him on his shoulder. Naruto stood looking at Gai who grinned at him.

"If you are still up for that training meet us here at 8 a.m tomorrow. I'm sure Lee would be happy to have you train with us." Gai mentioned, Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Sure I don't mind. I'll be there!" Naruto declared. Gai nodded with a grin, his teeth sparkling again.

"Alright then! I will see you tomorrow my young dicple! YOUTH!" Gai shouted before he disappeared in a blur. Naruto blinked before he looked at the time to see it was five after noon.

"Alright! Lets get some grub then I can go meditate! To Ichiraku's!"

 **Alright and that is the third chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. And if you haven't figured out what Naruto's abilities are then…wow.**

 **His powers are Chaos, meaning techniques that Shadow and Sonic the hedgehog use. Also other techniques used by Brago from Zatch bell which is gravity. Techniques used by Zofis, also from Zatch bell will be used as well, which are Explosion. I feel as if those two Elements fit in along with Chaos.**

 **Um I also hoped you enjoyed the lemons as well. Things will be changing soon for Naruto and his life.**

 **Oh and I decided to actually forgo my usual 'Dark Cool' Naruto or whatever you guys dubbed it. Meaning he isn't really happy go lucky, just friendly and horny. Meaning he enjoys the friendships he has with the other kids, and actually wants to become Hokage. But if you noticed I kept his hate for the villagers, or the generation that hated him.**

 **Naruto wants to become the Hokage to protect his generation and future generations of Konoha, as they have nothing to do with his torment. He also wants to protect the Will of fire.**

 **So this will be the first time I haven't had a Naruto story where he wants to recreate Uzushio and destroy Konoha. I hope I'll be able to keep it up.**

 **Anyway, I think that's really it. Next chapter will be a week time skip so we can get to the team placements. I'm actually deciding what I'm going to do with that. Hmm.**

 **Alright so I'm done talking, later.**

 **REVIEW!**


	39. Dawn Ch 4

**Alright guys here is the fourth chapter of Dawn. I'm glad you all are enjoying it so far. All of you gave positive reviews instead of negatives which I'm glad for. Most of you requested and were hoping for a Lemon with Mikoto. Well I'm here to grant that request this chapter or whatever.**

 **People were also happy about the way I'm portraying this Naruto. He's not a power driven maniac or whatever in my other stories. He's cool with almost everybody, enjoys the things he likes greatly, and is not overly happy since he has his own problems, making it realistic.**

 **Also people are complaining about Sakura being in the harem. Listen guys, even though I bash Sakura a lot in my stories, you need to take note that when I first started, I was a die hard Naru/Saku fan, still am in fact. It's part of the reason why I can't stand Hinata.**

 **So you guys are going to have to expect her in more harems soon. Besides, I might start doing single pairings again, and she is on the list for sure. I'm also developing a certain way I write Sakura in my stories. So before you start complaining, at least give her a chapter or too. This is when she is truly introduced.**

 **Anyway, I'm done with the rambling. Time for you guys to enjoy this long chapter I'm going to supply you with. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter four**

 _Knock Knock_

There was silence within the apartment of Naruto Uzumaki. However the silence was ruined as more knocks were heard. After a few moments, it was silence again. Then instead of knocking there was banging on the door.

Within the bedroom of Naruto was a groan of annoyance. The teen tossed and turned in his bed, covering the pillow with his face. He groaned louder as the banging got louder.

' _ **Ugh, get your lazy ass up and answer the damn door!**_ ' Kurama growled tiredly, making Naruto groan a even more. After picking himself off of his bed, the blonde growled as he stomped angrily to the door. Without even looking through the peep hole he swung open his door, ready to rip off the persons head.

"WHADYA WANT?!" The blonde roared comically, breathing out fire out of anger. After a few moments, he blinked to see Ino.

The girl was wearing a short white tube top that stopped just a few centimeters below her breasts and a blue short skirt with thin black stripes. Also her hair was no longer in it's high ponytail, now flowing freely. Naruto could also see the light shade of lip gloss on her lips. For shoes, she wore light blue thong sandals.

Ino blinked as she took in Naruto's form, her face heating up as she gazed at him. He was only wearing black sleeping shorts. His hair was messier than usual, but that seemed to be the only thing off besides his slightly bloodshot eyes. However, Ino wasn't really paying attention to that.

She was paying attention to his perfectly toned lean muscled torso. His pecks and six pack caught her eye, as well did his muscled arms which weren't bulging which was extremely sexy in her book. All in all, Naruto was perfect in her book. Oh how she missed this view.

"Ino? What are you doing here? It's too damn early." Naruto grumbled leaning against the door frame. Ino blinked before shaking her head.

"Baka, it's 1 o'clock in the afternoon!" Ino pointed out, a blush still on her face. Naruto blinked before picking his ear in a bored fashion as he yawned.

"Like I said, its too damn early. What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto repeated his previous question. Ino rolled her eyes before she crossed her arms and spoke.

"Well I came here to see if you still wanted to hang out, it's been a week and I haven't heard from you so far. Are team assignments are Monday, its Saturday." Ino reminded. Naruto blinked a couple more times before he shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm up anyway. Come in while I get ready." Naruto allowed waving for her to come in the apartment. Ino gladly followed him with a smile and sat on his couch while he went into his room.

Ino looked around to see the apartment was clean and tidy, not how she expected. While she didn't expect it to be a pig sty, she didn't it be kept so clean. But as she looked around the room, the girl noticed that it was so clean because it was…empty.

There were no pictures, no book shelves, nothing. There wasn't even a T.V. Blinking, Ino stood up and went into Naruto's kitchen. She opened his fridge to see that was food in there, fresh food apparently. Though, as she looked through his cabinets she saw instant cups of ramen, and liquor.

There all different kinds; Scotch, Whisky, Brandy, Rum, Sake and a bit more. But what caught her eye was the new brand of liquor that hit stores not to long ago, Ciroc. She grabbed the bottle to inspect that it was not opened. Putting it back, Ino left the kitchen and sat back down.

A moment later Naruto came from out his room, fully dressed and ready. He were tan cargo shorts, and a black short sleeved shirt. Ino gave him a small smile before she spoke.

"Ano, Naruto-kun," The girl called, gaining his attention. "How come there aren't any things in your apartment? Like no bookshelves, pictures, or anything like that?" Ino wondered. Naruto gave a shrug as a response.

"Never really cared for that stuff; besides, I'm not home most of the time so there is no point. I only come back here for a couple of reasons, Food and sleep." Naruto answered. Ino nodded her head in understanding as she stood.

"So where are we headed?" Naruto wondered. Ino hummed in thought before giving a shrug and a smile. The blond boy sighed as they walked out the door. "How are you going to ask to hang out but don't know what to do? Silly girl." Naruto muttered, earning a giggle from Ino.

Naruto locked his apartment and made his way down the stairs with Ino. Naruto nodded to Kiyan who was posted at his usual spot. The man nodded back with a smirk and a wiggle of his brows. Naruto just shook his head with a silent chuckle.

Naruto and Ino walked through the village, enjoying each others company. Apparently there was a trade market going on in the center of the village and in certain areas. So the two spent most of the time going from each one to see what they had to offer.

The village was bustling with excitement, as villagers walked eagerly to each different stand as well. There was some Shinobi trade stands but not many, though there were a lot of civilian stands.

Naruto and Ino spent at least an hour window shopping before they bought something to eat since Naruto didn't have anything to eat and Ino only ate breakfast. Being the gentlemen he was, Naruto paid for Ino's food as well.

Both were walking down the street eating a kabob that had several different kinds of meat on it. Normally Ino would have refused, saying she was on a diet. But that was not the case when she was around Naruto.

Like her fellow Naruto fan girls, they all decided to listen to Naruto when it came to eating healthy and properly. Which meant eating meat, and vegetables; instead of starving themselves. This caused each one of them to do as he suggested, as they learned Naruto didn't like weak people very much. So they needed to be strong as they could be!

Ino was practically grinning to herself while Naruto was simply eating his kabob without a second thought. On it was fish, turkey, chicken, beef, duck, and deer. Naruto decided to buy three of those instead of the ones with the weird meat.

Who the hell eats squirrel anyway?

Naruto glanced to his female companion to see her smiling widely. He had a small smile on his face as well. It was nice to actually relax at least one day during his week break. Practically all week he was training with Gai and Lee. Gai told him yesterday that he and his team were called for a C-rank mission, which meant he was given a day off.

That was what prompted Naruto to sleep the day away. Or at least try too. And he would have too, if Ino didn't start banging on his door.

The blond boy grumbled, taking another bite of his food. After swallowing, Naruto decided to start some kind of conversation.

"So, Ino-chan. Who do you think you will be on a team with?" Naruto brought up, breaking the girl out of her thoughts. She looked towards Naruto and gave a shrug.

"I don't know. Since I have the highest grade right behind Hinata, I'm sure Iurka-sensei will balance it out. What do you think?" Ino wondered. Naruto shrugged as well before speaking.

"No clue. My only guess is that Iruka sensei will do just that. Me, Sasuke and Shino have the highest grades for the boys, while Hinata-chan, you and Sakura-chan have the highest grades for girls. The only ones with the lowest grades are Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji." Naruto listed, earning nods from Ino as he explained.

"So each team will have to have one elite, another middle class and a dead last. But I know for a fact that I will not be paired with Hinata, as we hold the highest grades." Naruto mentioned. Ino nodded, glad that wasn't going to happen.

While she didn't hate Hinata, she didn't really love her either. The girl had Naruto's attention the most, this made her and the other girls angry at such a thing. Hopefully, this would give her a bigger chance to be paired with her person of interest.

"I just hope my sensei isn't a lazy ass." Naruto muttered as he swallowed. Ino giggled, agreeing with him.

As time went on, the two continued to talk about trivial things. As the stands closed down for the night, Naruto and Ino left the Hokage monument. The two spent a couple of hours simply sitting and talking, not notcing the time fly by.

Once the two were finally walking the streets, Naruto noticed it was already nightfall. He looked towards his companion who was clinging onto his arm, suffocating it in her bust. Naruto couldn't but help admire the girls figure and outfit. Shaking his head, he spoke.

"So Ino-chan, should I walk you home or what?" Naruto asked. Ino thought about it before giving a nod. Naruto nodded as the two walked down the emptying streets. After a few minutes of walking, Naruto stopped in front of Ino house which was also the flower shop.

Ino spun a bit and stood in front of him, grinning up at him. "I had a fun time Naruto-kun, thanks for hanging out with me." Ino thanked sincerely. Naruto simply shrugged with his own small smile.

"Its cool Ino-chan, I had fun too. If wasn't for you I would still be dead to the world." Naruto chuckled as Ino giggled. The blond was going to depart when the girl grabbed his arm and pulled him down a bit as she lifted up using her toes.

The two's lips came together, pressing against each other. Naruto simply let loose and kissed her back. His hand came up to her chin as he pulled away. Ino opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him in a daze.

"Naruto-kun, will you please?" Ino asked him in a whisper. The blonde thought about it before shrugging to himself.

' _What the hell? I've haven't gotten laid all week, time to make up for that.'_ Naruto thought as he gave a nod. Ino smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him in the building. The two walked past the flower shop and up the stairs to Ino's room.

"My parents aren't home. Tou-san is at his office and Kaa-san is with her friends." Ino informed as she closed the door. Naruto nodded as he looked around her room, it was the same the last time he was here.

The walls were still a light purple, as well was the soft carpet. Her large bed was neatly made, and her desk was still in the same place next to the closet. The blond teen kicked off his shoes, setting them aside.

He turned to the side to see Ino was walking up to him with a seductive smirk on her face, as she started to pull down her pants in a slow sexy manner. The blonde was surprised when Ino turned around and pulled her skirt all the way off to show the thing sky blue string that went tin to crack of her ass.

"You were wearing a G-string…the entire time?!" Naruto asked in surprise. Ino nodded as she walked up to him pushed him onto her bed. Leaning down, the girl claimed his lips and demanded entrance.

Naruto allowed it, opening his mouth slightly. Ino immediately dove her tongue into his cavern, playing around with his own tongue. As she French kissed with Naruto, her right hand was gingerly rubbing his hardening cock. Naruto surprised Ino by pulling her on top of him then flipping around so he was on top, all the while never breaking the kiss.

The blond started to grind against her, causing her to moan into the kiss. Ino grabbed and gripped his hair, while focusing more on the kiss. Naruto pulled his mouth away from hers and licked her bottom lip before he planted small kisses on her chin then made his way down to her neck, where he started to nip at.

Ino enjoyed the feeling immensely, her heart starting to race a little faster. Naruto leaned back as he started to fondle Ino's breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Ino moaned a bit louder, before she leaned up and took it off, revealing her hardening erect nipples to him.

Naruto gave a small smile before he leaned down and gave her right nipple a couple of licks while pinching the left. Ino gave a cute moan, while he nipped and played with each nipple. His left hand moved down below and started to rub her somewhat clothed pussy.

The girl gave short moans before it turned into one long moan as Naruto started to finger her with two. The blond teen pumped her pussy with his fingers as he kissed her deeply. Naruto enjoyed her moans, a smirk on his face. He added a third finger which caused her to moan and pant.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Ino cried out, as Naruto quicken the pace a bit. The boy then bit on her neck which sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine which traveled to her pussy. That seemed to do the trick as she screamed out in ecstasy, cumming over his fingers.

Ino gave a shuddering moan, as her pussy twitched. Naruto removed his three fingers and gave a small lick. His smirk still in place, he stuck his wet fingers into her own mouth having her lick each one.

But Ino did more than lick, she sucked the juice off each one, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Once Naruto pulled his hand away, Ino surprised him by flipping them over once more. He didn't know where that strength came from, but he could see the lust in her eyes completely take over.

The girl gave him a deep passionate kiss, sucking and licking on his tongue. Naruto blinked, as he did not expect what was happening. However before he could even kiss her back, Ino pulled away. She gave a lust filled growl before trying to pull off his shirt. Naruto obliged, revealing his bare torso.

Ino grinned as she gave a kiss to his lips before making her way down, when she reached his chest she nipped, kissed, liked and bit him from time to time. It actually stimulated the blond boy. As Ino made her way down, she undid his shorts, and pulled them down to reveal his orange and black boxers.

The Yamanaka wasted no time and pulled down his boxers, only to be slapped in the face by his hardened dick. Ino giggled, not removing it from her face. In fact she grabbed on to it and rubbed it against her face, while also sticking her tongue out to give licks from time to time.

As she did, her other hand was massaging his balls. After toying and teasing the blond teen, Ino engulfed his cock in one go. The blond teen gave a small shiver, as Ino was inhaling his dick like a pro. Her hands were still rubbing his balls, while her she lathered his dick down with her tongue while also sucking as much as she could.

Ino pulled it out and gave a growl at Naruto, "Come on Naruto, cum already! I want to drink your seed!" Ino told him. The blonde gave a small smirk as she got back to what she was doing. Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling greatly.

He mentally deduced that Ino was the girl who gave the best head in their age group. However the best person who gave him head period would have to be Mikoto. The blond groaned in thought about the woman he realized he loved. Though, he decided to focus on the girl who was giving him top piece.

When Naruto opened his eyes, they were no longer the sky blue; but crimson. Lust taking over, Naruto leaned up and grabbed onto Ino's hair. Once he got a good grip, he forced his expanding dick down her throat, making her gurgle. After holding it for a few moments, he pulled out giving her only a few seconds of air.

Once he felt that was enough, the blond boy put his member back into her mouth and pressed against her cheeks, outstretching them. Naruto quickly got bored of it, and grabbed onto her head with both hands. That is when he started to buck his hips back and forth in a rhythmic motion.

Ino gave gurgles as he fucked her face, her teal eyes looking up at him the whole time. Naruto kept her gaze as he growled from time to time, once he felt his balls start to churn he sped up. His testicles slapping against her chin as he mouth was wide open.

"Fuck," Naruto groaned as he sped up more. Ino was grinning mentally, waiting eagerly for her prize. Naruto moaned before he pulled out and jizzed all over her face. Ino closed her eyes so none it blinded her.

The girl felt the heat of the substance on her face. Licking the corner of her lips, she tasted the thick bitter salty taste of Naruto's cum. However, even though it wasn't that tasty, she loved it because it came from the person she adored the most. And she wanted more.

Ino stared hungrily at Naruto's still hardened dick and grabbed onto it. She lapped up and sucked whatever juices that were left over, the taste dancing on her tongue. Naruto's dick was still sensitive from the orgasm, so he shuddered in pleasure as he felt the girl suck him dry.

Once Ino realized there was no more of Naruto's seed, the girl pulled away; a pout on her lips. She was about to whine when she caught Naruto's eyes flicker down to her. The boy grabbed onto her and pushed her to the bed. She faced him with an anticipated look on her features.

Naruto's dick twitched as he gazed at her smiling lips. Without much restraint, Naruto grabbed onto the last article of clothing she had on and ripped it off to gaze at her somewhat bare glistening pussy. Her juices were spilling out her slit and Naruto gazed at it with a smirk.

He couldn't help himself. The blond leaned down to face her pussy and gave one slow long lick at her pussy. Ino trembled, her body shaking a bit as she feeling Naruto's smooth wet tongue lick her sweet spot.

Once the lick was over Naruto gave another long lick to her erect clit. Ino moaned loudly, almost screamed as her crush was licking her clit. After Naruto decided enough was enough he lined himself up with her pussy and pushed in, leaning towards her as he did so.

Both moaned loudly as the enjoyed each other. Ino was feeling him fill up her pussy, nearly reaching her womb. Naruto was enjoying the tightness and the heat Ino's pussy rewarded him. The two were stock still for a few moments, memorized by the feeling.

After the moments passed, Naruto bucked his hips slowly. His strokes were sensual and pleasurable, making Ino nearly cream. Naruto's face hovered right above her own, both of their eyes gazing at the other.

Ino leaned up and took Naruto's lips with hers, delving her tongue into his mouth, and wrestling playfully with it's opponent. Naruto kept up the slow strokes, a moment later he hit Ino's G-spot and the girl's eyes shot open.

"Again, hit it again!" Ino barked out. Naruto smirked a bit wider. His long slow strokes then transformed in to a quick pounding motion, hitting Ino's G-spot every time. Tears of pleasure and joy started to run down her cheek, a large megawatt grin on her face.

Naruto groaned as he slammed her pussy repeatedly. It was nice to work off whatever frustrations he had, not to mention release the pent up lust he had been storing since graduation. And it seemed Ino was enjoying herself immensely as well.

"More, More!" The girl begged as Naruto kept up the pace. Ino wrapped her legs around him, as he continued to dick her down. The blonde girl panted with her tongue hanging out, she needed more!

That's when Naruto felt it was time to switch positions. Without even pulling out, Naruto somehow managed to get Ino on her hands and knees. Now in his most favorite position, Naruto grabbed her hair with one hand and pulled her head back while he rammed her. His other hand was smacking her slightly jiggling ass.

Ino gyrated her ass against Naruto's pelvis doing her to best to get all of Naruto within her. Naruto let go of her hair and grabbed her hips as he started to let loose and pound against her like an animal. Their hot sweaty bodies smacked against each other, filling the room with squelching noises, as well of moans and the smell of sex.

Ino couldn't take anymore, as Naruto fucked her, her hand guided down to her busy pussy and played with her clit. This seemed to speed along her upcoming orgasm. Naruto growled, feeling ready to blow his load. He stood up, lifting up Ino's ass up towards him and continue to smash his dick through her pussy.

Ino started to release a scream of pleasure as Naruto started to bang her even harder. The screams went silent, her mouth set into a large O shape.

"Ugh," Naruto grunted as he kept on. His eyes started to glow while Ino's rolled into the back of her head. Giving on more push, both Naruto and Ino's orgasm exploded at the same time.

Naruto shot rope after rope into Ino's pussy, while Ino's body started convulse, a waterfall of her and Naruto's mixture of cum leaking out her pussy. A puddle was created on the bed as time passed.

Naruto took a deep breath as he pulled out of the unconscious Ino. And once he pulled out, a flood of cum spilled out of her pink puffy pussy making a even bigger puddle on the bed.

' _Damn, I haven't had this big of a load since my first time with Mikoto._ ' Naruto thought to himself with a mutter. Kurama was too engrossed in his own pleasure that he didn't even respond to the blonde. After all, he felt whatever pleasure Naruto felt. Part of the deal they made.

Naruto sat down on Ino's desk chair, panting slightly. He tried to regulate his breath as he stared at Ino, who was still twitching.

' _Damn, would it be bad for me to just leave her here?_ ' Naruto asked his biju who gave a shrug.

' _ **It doesn't matter to me. She served her purpose, time to move on.**_ ' The nine tails grumbled. Naruto sighed with a small roll of his eyes.

' _Damn Kurama, how many times do I have to tell you. Even though I treat women as my play things, their not. I actually kind of like Ino, she was one of my first friends at the academy. Besides she isn't like any other female I randomly meet in the village._ ' Naruto replied, earning a annoyed sigh from the Biju.

' _ **Whatever brat, do as you please.**_ ' The Biju muttered before closing his eyes. Naruto didn't reply. Instead he picked up his shirt and put his clothes back on. He also then put Ino's clothes in her hamper, as well as he dirty sheets. After he did all of this he check on Ino to see she was sleeping peacefully.

He kept his gaze on her for a few minutes, a small smile on his face. Something about Ino warmed his heart a bit, and it confused him greatly. The only time his heart got like that was when he was having special moments with Mikoto or Hinata. However it was more often with Mikoto.

Deciding to push those thoughts away, Naruto gave her a kiss on the lips. Now the kiss was only meant to be a tap, but when he kissed her, it was something more. His eyes widened when Ino drew him in, kissing him passionately. Naruto gazed at her half lidded eyes to see she was still barely conscious.

Naruto pulled away, noticing the small smile on her lips. His eyes widened a bit more in surprise when he heard her next words.

The blond stared at her for a few moments as she went to sleep; her smile still in place. Naruto blinked before shaking his head and walked to the door. He opened it and was about to step out but he looked back towards Ino and wordlessly cast a clone.

"Watch over her. And when she starts to wake, dispel." The original ordered. The clone gave a salute as Naruto left her room. He quietly closed the door and walked down the stairs. He was surprised however when he came face to face with Ino's mother, Noriko.

The woman looked an almost exact copy of Ino, though older. The only difference between the two was that Noriko had brown hair. She kept some if not most of it into a bun, but Naruto knew she usually let it fall down her back.

Noriko was curvy, having an impressive D-cup bust, and nice legs. She was wearing a long sleeved green shirt with a black skirt that stopped at her knees. Around her neck was a jade necklace.

"Naruto-kun, what a surprise!" Noriko greeted with a warming smile. Naruto smiled back at the woman, hiding his nervousness. Noriko surprised Naruto and gave him a hug before she stood back and looked him over.

"It's been awhile, how have you been dear?" Noriko wondered, a certain gleam in her eyes that Naruto took notice off. He gave a shrug as a response before speaking.

"Fine, how have you been Noriko-chan?" Naruto asked politely, trying not to take in her impressive figure. He didn't need to get bothered again after just fucking the woman's daughter.

Noriko sighed as she leaned against the counter. "Alright I guess. Inoichi is busy as always, I swear that man…" Noriko muttered, not finishing her sentence. She looked back at Naruto and her smiled re-appeared.

"I'm guessing you dropped off Ino-chan correct?" Noriko asked, earning a nod as a response.

"Yeah, I dropped her off about an hour ago but I'm leaving now because she wanted to cuddle and keep hanging out. She's asleep now though." Naruto mentioned with a small shrug. Noriko nodded in understanding as she spoke.

"I see, and did my daughter try anything with you?" Noriko asked with a raised brow. Naruto played ignorant and cocked his head to the side in mock confusion.

"I don't understand what you mean." He told her. Noriko, had a small smirk on her face now as she left the counter and slowly walked up to him, getting a little closer than she was previously. Naruto didn't mind really, the woman was a sexy milf after all. His eyes gave discreet glances to her full lips, knowing they were soft from experience.

"You know, did she try kissing you or anything like that? I heard her moaning your name this morning before she left. I'm just curious is all." Noriko smiled seductively, leaning in very slowly, her eyes on Naruto's own lips.

Naruto gave a mental snort before he physically shook his head. "No, nothing really. She asked to cuddle and kissed my cheek before falling asleep." Naruto shrugged, paying attention on how close the woman was getting.

"Well that's a shame, I'm sure you're not very happy about the end result of your little date, right?" Noriko smirked, looking up at him. Naruto gave another shrug, still noticing her lean in.

"No, not really. But if you want something, you should just say it already, Noriko-chan." Naruto smirked, his eyes flashing to his lustful crimson. Noriko smirked before she was now mere centimeters from his lips.

"I rather show you what I want, then say it." After that was said Noriko claimed his lips, pulling him in to a lustful kiss.

Naruto simply followed along.

Inoichi sighed as he walked into his house/flower shop. The man had a long day and just wanted to take a nice hot shower and get in his bed. However he was surprised when he saw one Naruto Uzumaki ready to exit the door. But was much more strange was his wife who was behind the counter and had a smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Inoichi-san, how are you?" Naruto asked with a polite smile and tone. Inoichi looked between the boy and his wife before he answered.

"Good, mind telling me what your doing here so late at night?" Inoichi asked, looking at his watch to see it was just about to be 10:30. Naruto gave a soft smile before he nodded to Noriko and spoke.

"Well I was about to leave after dropping off Ino-chan, but then I ran into Noriko-san and we decided to catch up. She noticed how late it got and suggested I went home." Naruto explained, his smile still in place. Inoichi blinked a bit as he looked at his wife who gave a nod, then at Naruto.

Too tired to look more into the subject, he just sighed and gave a nod. "Alright Naruto-san, be careful out there. Wouldn't want you to get hurt out there." Inoichi warned. Naruto simply chuckled with a nod.

"Will do Inoichi-san, it was a pleasure seeing you again, you as well Noriko-san." Naruto smiled at both, earning a small smile from Inoichi and a grin from Noriko.

"Likewise, Naruto-kun. We need to do this again some time, don't be a stranger you hear?" Noriko told him. Naruto gave another nod, before he bid them both a goodnight and left.

Once he was gone, Inoichi spoke. "A nice boy he is, I nearly forgot how polite he is. It's been awhile since the council has brought him up, I hope he's staying out of trouble." Inoichi said to his wife. Noriko nodded with a soft smile.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I've seen him, a year almost. Well I'm headed off to bed dear, goodnight." Noriko nodded before she started to walk upstairs. If Inoichi was paying closer attention he would see the slight limp Noriko had in her step, but he was too tired to really do so.

The man sighed and checked on his flowers. Though, he sniffed the air and his brows furrowed in confusion. He couldn't place the smell but it was strange. Guessing it was his imagination, the man watered his flowers before heading upstairs himself.

He really needed some sleep.

Monday morning, a loud an alarm went off in the room of Naruto Uzumaki. However before it could truly go off, it was smashed to pieces by his fist. The blond teen groaned before leaning up and sitting up right at the edge of his bed.

"Shit, need to get a new alarm." Naruto grumbled to himself in his tired daze. Standing up with a yawn he stretched and trudged to his kitchen. Feeling in the mood for a big bowl of cereal, Naruto grabbed the box of honey nut cheerios from the top the fridge.

He then grabbed a large salad bowl from the cabinet. He dumped all of if not most of the cheerios in his bowl, with a smirk. Next was getting a large spoon, after that was grabbed he got the carton of milk from the fridge.

Sitting down, Naruto looked at the picture of a cow on the milk. "Hehehe, Moo." The blond giggled, before he opened the carton and turned it upside down over his cereal. He was however confused when only a splash of milk fell from the carton.

Blinking in confusion, he hit the bottom of the carton, waiting for more milk to come out. However, only drips came out. Naruto then hovered the carton over his eye to peek inside, only too see it was empty.

"The hell?! Who the fuck left this splash of milk?!" Naruto yelled to himself. He wasn't expecting an answer, but he got one.

' _ **Who else dumbass? You're the only one who lives here.**_ ' Kurama grumbled, with an annoyed tone. Naruto's eyes twitched in annoyance, but he didn't reply. Getting up he grabbed the bowl and made it to the trash.

"Fuck this, no milk, no cereal." The blonde muttered. However, once again, he wasn't expecting a reply.

' _ **Bitch! You better not waste that good food!**_ ' Kurama growled, now fully roused. Naruto stopped in his tracks and replied out loud.

"But I'm out of milk." Naruto pointed out, only to earn another growl from his tenant.

' _ **Does it look like I give two fucks? Better put some water on that shit, it'll taste the same.**_ ' Kurama told him. Naruto looked baffled by this.

"Water? Fuck that, I just won't eat then." Naruto huffed, earning a roll of the eyes from Kurama before he sniffed and gained a disgusted look on his face.

' _ **Didn't I tell you to take out that god damn trash last night?**_ ' Kurama demanded. Naruto blinked as he sniffed the air too, it wasn't that bad. He gave a shrug in response.

"I forgot." The teen muttered. Kurama glared before he spoke in a calm yet cold hate filled tone.

' _ **You forgot? Bitch you if you don't take out that god damn trash I'll make you forget a lot of things!**_ ' Kurama threatened with KI laced in his tone. Naruto grabbed his head in response and growled in pain.

"Alright, alright; shit, you don't have to call me names baka-fox." Naruto muttered as he set down the bowl of cereal and went to the trash can. Opening it up he pinched his nose, a look of disgust on his face.

"Shit, that stinks. Kurama how come you didn't…"

' _ **You finish that sentence and I will make sure you get erectile dis-function, and no matter how much you drink or smoke weed, you will never get that high you always love.'**_ Kurama continued with the threat. Naruto's eyes widened in shock before nodded and kept his mouth shut.

After he threw the trash out through his kitchen window, he sighed and decided to get dressed. After putting on his usual outfit he raised and eye brown and turned to his window when he heard a voice.

"Break yo self fool!" Kiba grinned, as he stuck his head through his window. Akamaru barked as greeting. Naruto gave small scowl in response.

"Bastard, watch what you're doing, you messed up my curtains. And you need to be careful of who you popping in on, you ought to get dealt with." Naruto pointed out. Kiba gave the curtains a look before rolling his eyes and looked back at his best friend, who was putting on his jacket.

"Whatever, these curtains are tacky anyway. And what the hell you talking about, you aint got nothing man." Kiba smirked, till his eyes widened when a thunk was heard. He looked to the impressive looking three pronged Kunai that was stuck into the wall beside him.

"Damn, where'd you get this?" Kiba asked about to reach for it when Naruto grabbed it before he could.

"Yo mama." Naruto smirked, putting away the Kunai in his holster. Kiba gave him a deadpanned look

"Fuck you," The Inuzuka replied, only earning a chuckle from the blond. "Anyway man, come on, we're gonna be late. I don't want to hear Iruka's sensei's mouth if we are, graduated or not. Bring yo ass." Kiba ordered before he left the blond's window and walked off his fire escape.

Naruto rolled his eyes before he finished buckling his shoes. Once he messed with his hair and brushed his teeth, the blond left his room. On his way to the door though, his stomach growled loudly. The blond groaned before he went to the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of cereal and poured some water into it.

' _ **Yeah your ass better eat that damn cereal. Money don't grow on trees, and Cheerios is too good and expensive for you to be wasting.**_ ' Kurama lectured. Naruto simply cut the connection off with a roll of his eyes and left his apartment, locking it up.

Once Kiba saw him coming down the stairs with a bowl of cereal he rolled his eyes. "Damn, no wonder your ass is always late. You slow as hell. Come on man." Kiba ordered as the two walked to the academy.

Iruka gave a deep sigh of annoyance as he noticed two students missing. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. Even on the day of team assignment, Naruto was late. He swore that boy was going to be the next Kakashi Hatake, late all the damn time. Not to mention, he brought Kiba into his lateness schedule.

Deciding to forget about his two outgoing students, he was about to begin his speech, that he gave every year to the new genin. But before he could get a word out, the door opened. Everyone looked to see the two missing boys walk in.

Kiba had a grin on his face, and Naruto had a lazy bored look on his. In his hand was a nearly empty salad bowl of honey nut cheerios.

"Sorry we're late Iruka-sensei. This baka was taking forever to leave his place." Kiba muttered, giving Naruto a side glare. Naruto returned the glare with his own.

"Teme, no one told you to come pick me up. It's your own damn fault your late." Naruto pointed out, earning a harder glare from Kiba. But before the two could continue their arguing, Iruka shut them up with his demonic head jutsu.

Once the two were silent, he pointed to the desks, ordering them to go sit down. Both nodded and went to go take the seats that were open. Naruto sat beside both Ino and Sakura, while Kiba sat next to Hinata and Shino.

Kiba noticed something was wrong when Iruka started his speech. He decided to speak to Hinata who seemed bored out of her mind.

"Hey Hinata, where's Sai? Is he late too?" the Inuzuka whispered. Hinata glanced at Kiba and shook her head before whispering back.

"Sai isn't coming. The Hokage decided to put his skills in another department, we won' see him for awhile." Hinata frowned. Kiba nodded before noticing the sad frown on Hinata's face. He patted her shoulder, in comfort. Hinata glanced to Kiba and said nothing, not minding the friendly comfort.

Once Iruka gave his boring speech, he took his clipboard and started to call the genin teams. Each person was waiting anxiously for the name to be called to find out whose team they were on.

Naruto still had a bored look on his face, his cereal finished. Ino and Sakura glanced to each other then at Naruto. After the looked at each other once more they gave each other a small glare. They then grabbed onto Naruto's hands, causing him to raise a confused brow.

' _This is a test of love!'_ The two girls thought, glaring at each other with sparks connected.

"Team 7 will be of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and," Naruto and Sasuke both grunted in annoyance as did Kiba, hoping to be on a team with his best friend. Though, maybe there was still a chance.

Ino and Sakura were squeezing Naruto's hands a bit hard from anxiety, though Naruto wasn't really paying attention to them. He was only mad about the fact that he was on a team with the Uchiha of all people. The blonde could careless about anyone else, since he knew he wasn't going to be with Hinata. But the Uchiha? Really? He would have done better with Shikamaru or Chouji on his team.

"Sakura Haruno," Iruka finished, everyone jumping in surprise when Sakura screamed in joy.

"YATTA! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL! CHA!" Sakura cheered while Ino banged her head against the table, with a sullen look.

"Sakura! Please sit back down!" Iruka barked out, causing Sakura to blink and blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." Sakura apologized as she sat back down, her face still red. Naruto simply chuckled as Iruka continued.

"Anyway, Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka announced. Hinata gave a shrug, not really minding her teammates. It would be a whole different story if she was with the Uchiha or maybe the lazy ass nosy Nara.

Kiba grinned to himself, wanting to yell in joy. But he held himself together, only grinning. This was perfect, it would be the perfect opportunity to have Hinata fall for him. And he wasn't worried about Shino, he was cool and not a cock blocker, so he was good.

"Team 9 is still in circulation. So the next team is 10. Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi." Iruka informed. Shikamaru sighed in annoyance, and Ino started to cry comically. Naruto laughed sheepishly and patted her on the shoulder while Sakura had a smirk on her face.

"Hey Shikamaru, it's a good thing we're on a team huh?' Chouji grinned as he ate his chips. Shikamaru sighed again as his initial response.

"What a drag, I'm cool with being on a team with you Chouji, but do we really have to be with the loud blonde? Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled in his usual lazy tone.

Iruka finished up the rest of the teams and looked up towards his ex students with a small smile. "Alright, now the teams are finished, we're going to have a half an hour break. When you come back, your sensei will call for you and you will follow them. Good luck to you all." Iruka wished before the room started to empty.

"It's okay Ino-chan, look on the bright side, you're the one on the team with the highest grade, which means you're the elite on the team," Naruto said, trying to cheer her up. Ino gave a small nod before Naruto continued. "And besides, I'm sure we're going to have to run into each other some time. So cheer up." Naruto grinned.

Ino nodded and gave Naruto a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she left to go try and bond with her teammates. Once Ino was gone, Naruto noticed that everyone was gone. But it was just him and Sakura. Turning to his new teammate, Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad I have at least someone I can work with on my team. Hope we can become closer friends, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled at the girl. Sakura blushed a deep red and gave a meek nod.

"H-hai, I hope so as well Naruto-kun." Sakura replied with a nervous tone. Naruto nodded with a smile before he came up with a suggestion.

"Hey, how about you and I grab something to eat and hang before the break is over. I would invite Sasuke, but he's an ass." Naruto grumbled. Sakura instantly nodded her head, willing to spend as much time she could with Naruto.

"Great, lets go." Naruto grabbed her hand and led the two out of the room, a smile on both of their faces.

"So that's Naruto Uzumaki eh? He seems friendly." Asuma Sarutobi stated as he and his fellow jounin stood in front of the Hokage's desk watching what was going on in the academy due to the crystal ball.

Among the Jounin were Asuma, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitirashi, Genma, Raido, Aoba, and Kakashi Hatake.

"Yeah, but the kid seems to have a knack for being late." Genma muttered, glancing to Kakashi who simply turned a page of his Icha Icha book. Hiruzen nodded with a sigh.

"That is true. It seems Naruto-kun does have a habit for being late. But enough about him, what do you think?" Sarutobi asked the group of jounin in his office. Most gave shrugs as a response, and Hiruzen rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," The Hokage muttered before he continued on. "Now, a week prior you all found out the graduates, and submitted your requests. I organized each team to my liking and standards. So I will tell you who has what team." Sarutobi informed. This earned a nod from each jounin.

Sarutobi started with some of the other jounin before he stopped and gazed at his son. Asuma stood at attention, waiting for his father to speak.

"Asuma, your team will consist of the new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, team ten an interrogation squad," Sarutobi informed, gaining a small smirk from the Jounin. His request was granted. The Sandaime then looked to one of the rookie Jounin, Kurenai.

"Kurenai, your team will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame, team 8, a Tracking squad." Hiruzen told her, earning a nod from the woman. Her request was granted as well, a small smile on her face.

Hiruzen then turned to Kakashi who shut his book and paid attention. The Hokage narrowed his eyes a bit before he spoke.

"Kakashi, you are on a thin leash with your team," Sarutobi stated, causing everyone to look at the Hokage in confusion.

"How so sir?" Kakashi wondered with furrowed brows. Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe before he exhaled.

"Kakashi, you are tardy most if not all the time. Not to mention, while you stress teamwork, I have no doubt you will show favoritism to one of your students, most likely the two boys," Sarutobi started, Kakashi looked away as he continued.

"Therefore, I am assigning Mikoto Uchiha as your assistant. She will be also be teaching the genin, and making sure you are in line." Hiruzen explained with a nod, as Mikoto emerged from the crowd to stand beside a surprised Kakashi.

"Sir, may I ask why Mikoto-san of all people?" Kakashi wondered, glancing at the neutral Uchiha woman. The Hokage looked at all the jounin and dismissed them. With bows they all left. Once they were gone, Sarutobi started again.

"There is too much on the line at stake here Kakashi. These kids need to be trained properly. While you do possess the Sharingan, you are no master like Mikoto. She can teach Sasuke how to properly use the Sharingan. She can also teach Sakura as well," Hiruzen told him, Kakashi blinked in slight confusion.

"Sakura, has the talent to become a future Genjutsu mistress, which is a golden opportunity. I considered on letting Kurenai train her, but Mikoto is more talented and experienced than Kurenai. She can also break Sakura out of her fan girl mindset, and hopefully become the girls role model," The Sandaime stated, glancing to Mikoto who nodded.

"Naruto is a wild card at best. While he is friendly, polite and talented, he is dangerous when he needs to be. He has been trained by one of the best in his past, and I have no doubt he is fiercly loyal to Konoha, but an eye needs to be kept on him. Considering he is spotted spending time with Mikoto, she can help as well," Hiruzen stated, however this caused Mikoto to speak up.

"Wait, you want me to spy on Naruto?" The woman demanded with slightly narrowed eyes. Sarutobi shook his head in response.

"No, I want you to keep a watchful eye on him. I'm sure the boy is able to tell when he is being spied on, you know who he deals with after all." Sarutobi mentioned, earning a nod from Mikoto of understanding.

"Now you two must work together. And Kakashi, while Mikoto is your assistant she is also the one evaluating you. I have supported you in your decisions of genin teams before, but this is where I must cross that line. You screw up, and Mikoto will be Team 7's sensei, am I clear?" The Hokage glared, earning a stiff nod from Kakashi.

"That means, no being late, no lame excuses, and no favoritism. If you so choose to train one of the independently, do so for the other two as well. I'm not playing around Kakashi, this is an order." The Sandaime informed.

Kakashi nodded again in response. Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Good, you are dismissed. Mikoto, stay," Hiruzen ordered. Kakashi bowed before he left the room. Once the man was gone, Hiruzen stared at Mikoto for a long while who remained silent.

"I want you all out as well." Sarutobi ordered to no one. But there was a voice heard, indicating there was someone there.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." It was the Anbu hidden in the room. Once Hiruzen no longer felt their presence, he still remained silent, as if waiting for something. After a few more moments, he nodded to himself and spoke.

"Mikoto, the council wants to speak with you today. It's important." Sarutobi stated, Mikoto narrowed her eyes in response.

"What is so important that I am being put on stand?" Mikoto wondered, with a cold tone. Sarutobi didn't flinch as she has been using the same tone with him whenever they were alone for the past six years.

"It has to do with your clan. More specifically, when you and Sasuke will re-populate the clan." Sarutobi stated, with a neutral tone. Mikoto's face turned into a disgusted glare.

"Excuse me?!" She shouted in demand. The Sandaime sighed before he spoke.

"While you were gone for your mission, a meeting was held. The council took notice of Sasuke becoming a genin, which means he is now an adult. And since he is now seen as an adult, he is qualified to re-populate the clan. You are now are being forced, as it has been six years," Hiruzen started. In the middle of his explanation, Mikoto was pacing around the room, listening to him closely.

"When the clan was killed, the council gave you a year to recover yourself. Once that year passed, they wanted to stress that you needed to find a husband or something. However it was I who held them off, Danzo agreed with me. We held it off because we thought it would be better for you to continue your career as a Shinobi more often than you did. We gave you a three year deadline," Hiruzen kept going as Mikoto kept pacing.

"Once the three years passed, the council wanted to stress it once again. But when they saw you with a certain glow, and smile, they backed off; thinking you have found somebody and it wouldn't be long before you were to bear a child," By this time Mikoto stopped as she pondered it, however Hiruzen continued on.

"Now it has been two years, and still no child. I can't hold them back anymore now that Sasuke is a genin and it's been six years since the massacre. The council has suggested you commit an incest relationship with Sasuke." Hiruzen finished.

"Like the hell I'm not! What the hell is wrong with you and them?! You want me to have sex and bear a child with Sasuke of all people?! Go to hell!" Mikoto cursed, her Sharingan activated and blazing with rage.

Sarutobi remained silent as he let Mikoto continue to pace to calm her self. Once he was sure that she was a little calmer, he spoke, "What is wrong with Sasuke?" Mikoto stopped and focused her glare on him.

"That brat is a second Fugaku! Ever since you and those stupid elders forced Itachi to massacre the clan, he has been on the revenge driven mindset! The two years or so, I tried my best to help him. To somehow rebuild the bond we had before the massacre. But he never even gave me a chance. He didn't accept my help and he ignores me!" Mikoto cried out, tears starting to appear at the corner of her eyes.

"I love my children, no matter what they do. But I can't stand him! Why should I allow myself to keep hurting because of that prick? I love him, but I can love from afar. I refuse to commit ANYTHING like that with Sasuke Uchiha." Mikoto declared with conviction.

Sarutobi took a deep breath as did Mikoto so she could calm herself. He was silent, pondering on what to do next. If Mikoto absolutely refused to even bother with Sasuke, who would she bother with? From what his Anbu tell him and what he has seen, Mikoto ignores and rejects every single man that tries to hook up with her. Every man but one…

Mikoto noticed the gleam in Sarutobi's eyes and glared at him, wondering what the Hokage was thinking. Hiruzen calmly voiced his thoughts, wondering if it would work, it was a genius plan after all, and benefited Konoha greatly.

"What is your _real_ relationship, with Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Damn where is our sensei? They're late." Naruto muttered as he leaned back in his chair with his feet propped on the table. Sakura who sat beside him, gave a shrug. Sasuke sat in his usual seat at the window, not paying attention to them.

It's been twenty minutes since every other genin was picked up by their sensei's, but Team 7's was missing. Naruto realized how this must of made Iruka feel whenever he was late. This caused the teen to do his best not to be late, it was annoying when he was the one waiting.

"That's it, I've had enough. I have no weed, there is no booze and I'm not horny. This jackass is going to pay." Naruto grumbled to himself as he sat up in his chair before standing up. Naruto walked to the eraser board and grabbed one of the erasers.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, gaining Sasuke's attention. They were both watching as Naruto put the eraser on top of the door, a grin on his face.

"I'm going to small prank on our late sensei, teach them a lesson." Naruto smirked as he started to set everything up at a fast pace. Both Sasuke and Sakura watched him with confused and fascinated looks. Once Naruto was done, Sasuke scoffed.

"Pitiful. Our sensei is a jounin, one of the elite ninja in our village. I'm pretty sure he won't fall for such a redundant prank." Sasuke badmouthed, Naruto simply waved him off with a smirk.

"You did," The blond brought up, causing Sasuke to furrow his brows. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're telling me you don't remember? I doubt it. Sakura-chan, don't you remember a couple of years ago how teme here would always brag he was an elite, one of the best and was better than everyone?" Naruto asked the girl. Sakura blinked before replying.

"You mean how he does now?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Sasuke glared at her while Naruto and Kurama laughed.

' _ **I'm starting to like this girl, she is amusing.**_ ' Kurama muttered, earning an agreed nod from his partner.

"Good one Sakura-chan. Yeah, but it was when we were still kids. Well Kiba and I thought it would be really funny if we pranked Sasuke. Come on Sakura-chan think deep." Naruto told her.

Sakura did so and remembered when Sasuke tripped a wire and a bucket of yellow paint fell on him when he walked into the classroom. "You mean the yellow paint?" Sakura asked in surprise. Naruto started to laugh in response nodding his head.

"That was you?! But you told Iruka it wasn't!" Sasuke shouted as he stood up with a look of anger.

"It's called lying teme. Of course it was, who else besides me and Kiba would have the guts to prank Konoha's 'precious Uchiha'?" Naruto mocked, causing Sasuke to glare. "Ha! Some elite you are, not only did you fall for the prank that was designed specifically for you, but can't even tell when someone is lying. Tsk tsk, pitiful Sasuke-chan, pitiful." Naruto laughed before he turned to the door.

"And it seems our next victim is here." Naruto chuckled deviously. Both of his teammates looked towards the door. When the door opened, a head with a mop of silver hair poked in. A moment later, the eraser Naruto planted fell on top of the head with a plop.

Both Sasuke and Sakura had deadpanned expressions while Naruto had a smirk on his face.

' _This is our jounin sensei? He totally fell for it._ ' Sakura thought with a bored tone.

' _You have got to be kidding me, the blond idiot was right, he did fall for it._ ' Sasuke thought with a disbelieving tone.

The man opened the door all the way and picked up the eraser. He looked at it before looking towards the three genin.

"My first impression of you all is…" The man held his chin before he eye smiled at them. "I hate you." The jounin stated, causing the three to sweat drop.

The jounin took a single step in the room, which caused Naruto's smirk to widen. Once the jounin finished his step, the wire was tripped and from the other side of the room, balloons filled with different colored paint flew at the jounin.

The jounin as well as Sakura and Sasuke, were surprised by this, but before the balloons could even hit, the jounin substituted, causing the balloons to hit the closed door. Splatters of pink, blue and yellow colored the door.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting the speed. I'll have to tell Kiba the prank failed. Well better head to the roof tops before Iruka sensei comes back. Come on Sakura-chan." Naruto waved as he walked out the room.

Sakura blinked before she followed after Naruto, "Wait up Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke blinked as well and walked out, not wanting to be blamed for the mess Naruto clearly made. Once he reached the roof tops, Naruto and Sakura were chatting away while the jounin leaned against the rail waiting for him to arrive.

"Good now that you have finally joined us, lets begin shall we?" The man eye smiled before he continued to speak. "Now, we are going to introduce ourselves. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream for the future and goals; understand?" The jounin asked, earning nods from the three.

"Good, I'll start first," the man cleared his throat before speaking. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes, are none of your business. I dislike some things. My hobbies? Well I guess I don't really have a hobby. Dream for the future? Huh, guess I don't really dream either. Goals? Don't really have any. So who's next?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"That's no fair! All you said was your name!" Naruto pointed out with a scowl. Kakashi gave a shrug before he pointed to Naruto.

"How bout we start with you then; loud mouth?" Kakashi insulted. Naruto glared ignoring the smirk Sasuke had and spoke.

"Gladly, unlike you I have no problem telling others about myself, and I plan to tell the honest truth," Naruto nodded with a small huff.

' _ **Seriously?**_ ' Kurama asked, unsure if Naruto was telling the truth. Naruto simply gave a mental shrug.

'Sure why not? I'm not ashamed of anything. If they don't like it, well they can go fuck themselves for all I care.' Naruto muttered. Kurama nodded in agreement.

' _ **Good answer, go ahead then.**_ ' Kurama allowed. Naruto nodded before he spoke.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like weed, booze, pussy, money, ramen and sleeping. I dislike traitors, rapists, closet perverts, liars, and those who interrupt my sleep" Naruto began. They all looked at Naruto with shocked looks, surprised he was actually into those things.

"My hobbies are to smoke some weed from time to time, drink when I can, fuck a lot of women, and sleep. My dreams for the future is to have my own big family, and have an grand adventure. My goals, is to make my grand adventure reality and become Hokage!" Naruto grinned, pointing his fist at the Hokage monument.

The silence between them was awkward. The only sound being the chirping of birds. Kakashi cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Um okay; whose next? How about you with the pink hair?" Kakashi suggested. Sakura blinked before nodding.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like…" Sakura glanced to Naruto as if debating something. Naruto gave her a confused look before she continued to speak. "I like spending time with my mother, and learning more. I dislike those who talk bad about my hair, and forehead. My hobbies are to do things with my mother, my dreams for the future are my own, and my goals are to become a mother with the man I love and become strong." Sakura declared, giving Naruto one more glance.

Naruto gave a smile at her, which caused her heart to flutter a bit. "You're pretty interesting Sakura-chan." Naruto told her. Sakura smiled and nodded in thanks before she gazed into his eyes. The two held each others gaze for what seemed like minutes.

Though, Kakashi cleared his throat, causing the two to blink and look towards him with confused looks. "It's the emo kids turn." Kakashi informed. The two turned to Sasuke who gave a huff.

"Well he doesn't really have much to say. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he doesn't like anything, hates everything," Naruto started causing the other three to stare at him with blank looks. "Doesn't dream, but his goal is to kill his traitorous brother who killed his clan. Oh and he want to repopulate it by the way," Naruto added before he turned to Sasuke.

"Did I get all that right?" Naruto mocked, earning a glare from Sasuke. Before a potential fight could erupt, Kakashi cleared his throat. All attention went on him, allowing him to speak.

"Now, since we have all somewhat introduced ourselves, there are something's I must tell you. Due to my own personal bad habits, the Hokage has assigned me a assistant sensei, as you can obviously tell they are not here at the moment and will show up tomorrow hopefully," Kakashi told them. But before he continued he was barraged with questions.

"What will this assistant be doing?" Sakura started with the first question. Sasuke then followed up next,

"Are they strong and be able to teach me properly?" Naruto was last, a grin on his face.

"Do they like to have fun?" Naruto asked with a wag of his brows. Kakashi remained silent, gazing at the three genin. Once he was sure they were done he continued on where he left off.

"So for now, you three will be given a test. This test will tell me if you are good enough to become genin. Out of the graduates of your class, only nine of you will move on and become genin, while the others fail. This test has a 66% chance of you failing, while 33% is for you to pass." Kakashi chuckled.

"And the other 1%?" Sakura asked with her eyes slightly narrowed. Kakashi raised a brow at the question, most genin just forget about the one percent. He glanced at the two boys beside her to see that Sasuke was still focused and Naruto was giving him a bored look.

"The last one percent is the Hokage's decision." Naruto answered the girl, causing the three to look at him in surprise. Naruto didn't respond to the looks he knew he was receiving and continued.

"While Kakashi is to be our Jounin sensei, and has say of if we pass or not, he is not the Hokage who has control over all Konoha Shinobi. While Kakashi may fail us, the Hokage who would be most likely watching, or hears the report Kakashi has given him, it will be up to him to decide if he will pass us and force Kakashi to teach us, or not. The same is vice versa if we do pass." Naruto shrugged.

Both Sakura and Sasuke frowned at this, while Kakashi was merely surprised. The two genin didn't like the fact that the Hokage did hold so much power over their Shinobi career. They had goals to fulfill; they can't do so if the Hokage holds them back for some reason. This meant that they would need to show their best, and the fruits of their individual training.

"Well said, Uzumaki. I see why Iruka praises you so, despite your some what laid back lazy attitude," Kakashi smirked, earning a raised brow from Naruto. "Alright, now I don't feel like getting up earlier than I have to tomorrow, so you three will meet me at Training ground 7 in an hour." Kakashi informed. The three gave small nods as he went on.

"You are allowed to bring whatever you need to win. Be it Kunai, Shuriken etc, you can use it. And you must come at me with the intent to kill. You are all dismissed." Kakashi nodded before he disappeared in a shushin.

"Well that was interesting, anyway I'm out. Later." Naruto waved as he jumped off roof and went on his way. Sakura and Sasuke blinked before the pinkette left as well, heading home, a somewhat pondering look on her face.

Sasuke gave a small sigh as he stood and walked to the compound. Kakashi didn't answer his question. Well it seemed he would find out who the person was tomorrow.

An hour nearly passed and one of the genin were at the designated training ground. Sasuke gave a small frown as he didn't see his teammates around, nor his sensei. The teen merely shook his head and went through his inventory.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" The voice of Naruto muttered, gaining Sasuke's attention. The Uchiha looked up to see Naruto walking towards him with a yawn. Sasuke rose a brow as he noticed Naruto's tired look.

"You didn't prepare did you." Sasuke stated with a bland tone, the blonde gave a shrug in response.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Anyway, where is Sakura-chan? I was pretty sure she would be here before me." Naruto said to himself, looking around. Sasuke scoffed in response.

"How should I know? In all honesty, she shouldn't be on the team." Sasuke huffed, checking his kunai count. Naruto glanced to Sasuke before speaking.

"Why do you say that? Sakura is cool, she is a great can be a great help to the team." Naruto stated, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"As if, you probably didn't notice since you were to busy trying to be friends with everybody; but Sakura is third below the Hyuuga and the Yamanaka. If she isn't at least second, then she's weak. The girl has no talent what so ever. Her big brain with that forehead of hers is the only thing she has is useful, and even then it will lose it's usefulness." Sasuke spat with a glare.

Naruto's curious stare turned into a cold blank glare. "Be quiet Sasuke, I won't have you bad mouthing one of my friends when they are not here to defend themselves. Unlike you Sasuke, your right I was to busy making friends in the academy, and it helped," Naruto started. Sasuke glared at Naruto, wondering where he was going with this.

"Because I was making friends, I was able to learn about each of them; their strengths, their weakness's, their talents; all of that. Sakura-chan is not only smart, but she has a hell of a talent at Genjutsu. Sure she might not have clan techniques like Hinata or Ino, but her smart mind makes up for it. There are things Sakura knows that you don't know, mister so called 'Elite'," Naruto mocked with a smirk.

"Even if we do pass this test Kakashi is going to give us, Sakura-chan will be a great addition to the team. She isn't a liability, she is a weapon. A weapon whose skills can be explored and refined, Sakura-chan is stronger than you, Uchiha." Naruto spat, with a growl.

Sasuke snarled in rage and was about to tackle Naruto when his body froze from a large amount of KI. Naruto felt it as well, but it wasn't directed at him, he blinked as he tried to pinpoint the source.

"Don't take one more step, or you will die where you stand." The cold merciless voice of a female stated. Naruto narrowed his eyes, it sounded familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. It wasn't until he felt a presence behind him that he turned around.

Both his and Sasuke's eyes widened a bit when they saw it was Sakura. However this Sakura was different, there was a more calm and deadly air about her. Naruto could tell her eyes shown with experience and confidence.

Her outfit was different as well. Instead of being the dress Sakura, was always seen wearing, the girl wore something completely different, yet similar at the same time.

Sakura decided to forgo her red dress, replacing it with a skin tight red tank top with a slightly high neck collar that was only high in the back while in the front it dipped a bit showing a bit of cleavage. The tank top also stopped a bit before her belly button showing off her curves and some of her toned stomach.

For her bottoms, the girl wore black skin tight spandex pants that looked like they were a second skin. A red Uzumaki swirl was seen on her right lower thigh. She also wore shin protector open toed boots that stopped a bit under her knees.

Sakura also wore pink elbow protectors and black gloves. Around her waist were two pink Kunai holsters, one on each side that was almost like a belt. The girl also wore emerald studs as earrings.

The girl's hair was tied into a single braid that fell against her mid back, though she had hime style bangs. Tied around her waist was a red clothed Konoha headband.

However, both Naruto and Sasuke noticed and gazed at the girls non hidden figure. She had a nice curvy shape of an hour glass, and her thighs seemed to have gotten a little bit thicker in a good sexy way.

The blonde couldn't keep his eyes off her, his sapphire eyes flashing between Crimson and Sky blue. Sakura seemed to notice Naruto's gaze, and allowed a seductive smirk to cross her lips. She walked over to Naruto in slow yet sexy way.

"You might want to close your mouth, Naru-kun; wouldn't want flies to be caught." Sakura purred, shutting his mouth for him with her finger. Naruto felt something try to take over him but he held it back in case it couldn't have been dangerous, he would need to check it out later.

For now, he just tried to regain his voice. After a few moments, Sakura patiently waited for him to speak. Her vibrant jade green eyes never leaving his.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to you? When did you become…" Sakura put a finger to his lips silencing him as she spoke.

"Sexy? Lustful? Fine? Hot? Banging?" Sakura listed with an un-amused tone. Naruto removed her finger and shook his head.

"I was going to say even more beautiful." Naruto smiled softly. Sakura's eye's widened slightly in response, as she was not expecting that. The girl gave a soft chuckle as she gave a shake of her head.

"Oh Naru-kun," Sakura whispered, before gazing up at him. "You truly are a charmer. I guess that is something I love about you." Sakura smiled as she reached up and kissed the corner of his lips. She remained there for several moments before pulling away with a smile. Naruto blinked as he was completely stunned.

No one was able to stun him expect Mikoto? Hell, only Mikoto got this kind of reaction from him. Naruto felt as if he lost, yet won at the same time. It was like a bitter sweet kind of thing, but there was so much sweetness.

While Naruto was busy trying to regain his composure, Sakura passed him and glared at Sasuke, her previous smile gone. Her eyes glowed in absolute fury, and the tone she was about to use was colder than ice. It held her fury, it held malice and it possessed no remorse.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura called with a mock chuckle before she was about to rip him a new asshole. But before she could even get the next word out, Kakashi showed up right behind Sasuke with an eye smile.

"Greetings all," Kakashi greeted, earning a glare from Sakura, a mental thank you from Sasuke and a blank look from the recovered Naruto. "Well it seems you are all here, nice hairstyle by the way Sakura, it fits you," Kakashi complimented. However, Sakura's glare remained.

"Alright, now that we are all here, let me explain the rules to you all," Kakashi started as he pulled out two bells that immeditatly gained Naruto and Sakura's attention. Sasuke was still trying to regain his bearings, but was slightly listening as well.

"These two bells, are the objective. Your mission, is to grab these bells before sun down. If you don't grab them before then, I will tie you to one of those posts and eat dinner right in front of you. Understood?" Kakashi asked. They all nodded before Sakura asked her question.

"Why are there only two bells? There are three of us. Does this mean whoever doesn't get a bell gets tied to the post?" Sakura wondered with narrowed eyes. Kakashi nodded his head in response.

"Yes. Whoever doesn't get bell not only gets tied to the post, but is sent back to the academy. The Hokage has already approved of this, so screw up if you want too. You fail, you go bye-bye." Kakashi explained. The three simply nodded again as he tied the bells to his waist.

"Alright, as I said before, any weapon can be used in this test. Come at me with the intent to kill or go home. When I say go, you may begin." Kakashi stated. They all nodded, though Naruto smirked as he whipped out a kunai.

"I don't have time for this, your going down Kakashi!" Naruto shouted as he ran at the jounin who sighed. Both Sakura and Sasuke were surprised by Naruto's action, not believing he would do something so stupid.

A moment later, Kakashi was gone from Naruto's sights. But the jounin was behind the blond, holding the kunai Naruto was wielding pointing to the back of his head.

"Foolish," Kakashi sighed, "I didn't say go." However he missed the smirk Naruto had on his face.

"You did now." Naruto smirked as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi blinked before he looked up to see Naruto flying down at him with a axe kick.

"Shit," The jounin cursed as he jumped back before the blow could land. However, Kakashi didn't take in account to Sakura, who was right behind him, a smirk on her lips as well.

"It's over, Kakashi." Sakura whispered before he right arm grabbed onto to his neck in a choke hold while her left tried to reach for the bells. But she was too short to be able too. Cutting her losses, Sakura kneed a shocked Kakashi in the back before, positioning herself to fall to the ground in an aerial nose dive.

"Lets see if you can escape from this," Sakura muttered to herself before the two crash landed. However, from the rubble, a figure jumped out to reveal it was Sakura. Naruto walked up to her, standing beside her. The two waited for Kakashi to get up, but something was wrong.

Naruto's ears twitched to something. Not even turning his head to see what it was, he reacted by grabbing onto Sakura and disappearing in his usual black flash. A moment later, a large fireball blazed past the spot they were standing in.

Sakura and Naruto appeared within the forest, still holding on to each other. Once Naruto figured they were safe for the time being, he let go of Sakura who gave him a nod of thanks. The blonde sighed before he sat on a nearby log.

"We need a plan to get those bells." Naruto muttered, earning a nod from Sakura. The girl kept an eye for any sneak attacks as Naruto was in thought. "When we were dismissed, I set up traps all over the grounds," Naruto spoke, gaining her attention.

"I didn't know what kind of test he was going to give us but there was a big chance that we were going to have to trap him. The problem is, we need someway to get him to set off the traps." Naruto continued while Sakura nodded in agreement.

"You're right, we need some kind of distraction. What about Sasuke? His ego is big enough for me not to doubt that he will go after Kakashi by himself. We can use him as a distraction." Sakura suggested. Naruto gave a nod as a response.

"But you do know what the whole point of this test is right?" Naruto asked her. Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion and Naruto shook his head with a chuckle. "It's teamwork. That is Konoha's number one pet peeve, teamwork. If we can't work as a team, then the mission is failed. We need Sasuke to be in on this." Naruto grumbled.

"Hell no! Brining that jackass in will only endanger the mission. We need to do it ourselves, we'll come up with some excuse for Sasuke later, for now we need those bells." Sakura told him. Naruto sighed, giving a nod.

"Right, but before we do, lets see if we can get them ourselves. If so we don't need to waste any good traps." Naruto added. Sakura nodded her agreement before the two went their separate ways.

Naruto hopped through the trees before he dived lower to avoid the fireball that shot towards him. The blond landed on the ground and was forced to avoid the hail of Kunai that was thrown at him. Naruto simply huffed as the Kunai approached him. Without even moving a muscle or saying a word, the Kunai stopped mid air.

The blond teen then had them turn positions before they fired off towards the original owner. Naruto caught sight of Kakashi running and avoiding the kunai that flew back towards him. When the man finally emerged from the woods, he was greeted with a kick to the face.

He flew back, tumbling till he came to a stop. Once he did, Naruto smirked. Without a word again, he lifted his hand up slowly. The exact same moment, Kakashi's body started to float as Naruto lifted his hand.

Kakashi was wondering what the hell was going on. But he could no longer wonder as he was pulled towards Naruto at alarming speeds. Fearing for his safety, Kakashi channeled much chakra than he wanted to replace himself with a log that Naruto allowed to drop.

Keeping his calm, Naruto kept an ear and eye out for Kakashi. His eyes darted around before he smirked. His hand was then engulfed in black/crimson energy. The blond hopped in the air before shouting,

"Chaos Impact!" When Naruto came back down, his fist smashed against the ground, causing a small earthquake. The ground spilt before a crater was made, revealing Kakashi who was underneath the ground. Both locked eyes with each other, one holding amusement while the other was shock.

Naruto quickly changed positions and spun around in a fast motion. "Leaf Hurricane!" The teen yelled, smashing his leg against Kakashi's chest, sending him flying again. Once Kakashi came to a full stop, the man shook his head to shake his dizziness.

' _I don't know what kind of techniques your using, but if you want a fight, you got one._ ' The Jounin thought to himself as he stood up. Without wasting any time, Kakashi blurred in front of a slightly surprised Naruto. He swung his fist down to hit Naruto across the face, but the teen dodged it before he pivoted his foot and turned his body. But the point of doing that, was to grill his elbow into Kakashi's gut.

"Leaf whirlwind!" without missing a beat, Naruto swept Kakashi off his feet. As Kakashi fell, Naruto poised his hand in above Kakashi's body and pulled upward. This caused the man's body to come flying up.

Naruto realized Kakashi was pulled up to far. Instead of wanting to continue the fight, Naruto summoned a black portal that opened above Kakashi. The man flew into it, causing the portal to close a moment later.

Naruto sighed as he raced his way to find Sakura.

Sakura was running across the forest ground when she heard a strange sound. Her eyes narrowed and a second later, some kind of portal opened in front of her, and out came Kakashi.

The man seemed to be flying towards her, not wanting to miss her chance; Sakura ran towards Kakashi and delivered a painful jump kick to his chest.

He was sent flying backwards with a grunt and crashing into a couple of trees. Sakura smirked before she chased after him; time to toy with her prey.

Kakashi groaned as he came too. His eye opened in a half lidded state, looking around. The man took a deep breath as he gazed at his surroundings. He seemed to be in the middle of a field, by himself. He stood and brushed off his shoulders.

The last thing he remembered was Sakura kicking him. She must have knocked him to this area. The man was about to go look for his would-to be students but it seemed they found him.

Sasuke came out from the north a glare on his features. Sakura came from the east, a smirk on her lips. Naruto appeared coming from the west side, a grin like smirk on his lips. They all glared at him, glancing at each other.

' _Are they going to work as a team?_ ' Kakashi wondered as he observed them. His attention though was given to Sakura who struck first. The girl ran at him before jumping to land a hammer fist on him. Kakashi almost kicked her in the stomach, but Naruto surprised him by appearing right in front of him and delivering a round kick to his face.

As he stumbled back, he caught sight of Naruto grabbing onto Sakura, and throwing her towards him. The girl's smirk got bigger as she approached. Kakashi was about to duck under her, when he heard the roar of flames zooming at him.

Kakashi was surprised at Sasuke before he moved out the way. But he was once again not expecting to fly towards Naruto. However, he didn't get far as Sakura tackled him to the floor and started to beat on his face. By the time she was done, a log was in his place.

The jounin was placed on a branch, watching from afar. Though, his watching was cut short when a foot made contact with his face, kicking him off the branch. As he was about to land safely he heard the three cry in unison.

"Fire style: Great fireball jutsu!" the three blew out their own large fireballs that sped at him. Kakashi grunted before he started went through his own hand signs.

"Earth style: Solid defense dome!" The man yelled, a dome of earth rose from the ground and shielded him from the blast of three large balls of fire. Kakashi was impressed with their teamwork, but they still needed to grab the bells.

While in his thoughts, he didn't take notice the stop of the flames. His musings were cut short though when a fist barged through from above. Kakashi recognized the gloved fist to be Sakura's. Before Kakashi could even give a reaction, he was shocked when the dome came crashing down around him, due to the axe kick Naruto delivered.

Kakashi barely was able to get away, but Sasuke was able to land another hit on him; more specifically his face. Kakashi grunted as his body met the ground and he skidded to a halt. The man groaned before he stood up, and glared at his students.

"You three have impressed me. But play time is over." Kakashi growled as he was about to blur out of sight to attack them. But, he couldn't move. Blinking in confusion, Kakashi looked down at his legs to see they were being turned into stone.

Kakashi then felt the pain and screamed. Looking down he saw that the lower part of his body was already stone and was steadily increasing. He looked at his students to see Sakura smirking at him. The jounin blinked to see the two boys were now Sakura.

"What is this?! Sakura, what are you doing to me?! Release me!" Kakashi ordered as he tried shaking his body, but it was no use, he couldn't move his arms. Sakura gave a laugh in response.

"Release you? I couldn't even if I wanted too. Once the process has started, there is no reversing it. Sayonara, Kakashi Hatake." Sakura saluted before she started a light run towards him.

Kakashi's eye widened in confusion as she approached him, "What are you doing?! Stop! STOP!" The man roared in fear as Sakura jumped and destroyed his stone body, turning him into dust.

"NOO!" Kakashi screamed as he jolted awake in a cold sweat. He was panting hard before he started to look at his body. The man was beyond glad to see he was not stone anymore, and it was only a dream. After calming himself, he looked towards his surroundings to see the sun was setting and he was in the training grounds still.

The alarm clock he brought went off, making him wince a bit as it was right next to his ear. When it finally went off, Kakashi tried moving, but he couldn't. Fearing the worst, he looked down at his body to see it still wasn't stone, but he finally noticed the rope tied around him.

Blinking in confusion, he looked to see he was tied to a log post. His eye widened as he tried to break free, but it was no use. For some reason, the rope weighed him down and was impossible to break. Deciding to use a substitution, he channeled his chakra, only for it not to work.

Trying again, it was still no use. His stomach growled, causing him to mutter a bit.

"So you're finally awake, eh Kakashi?" The man blinked before looking up to see two of his students sitting around a fire, eating something that smelled delicious. It was Sakura the one who spoke to him. In her hand was a plate of a extra well done juicy looking rib-eye steak, with mash potatoes and corn.

"Ay! It's silver haired mop guy! How ya doing?" a slurred intoxicated voice shouted. Kakashi furrowed his brows, his line of sight falling on a drunk Naruto, who was taking a long swig from the sake bottle. Sakura looked at her teammate and sighed, shaking her head.

"Sakura what's going on here? Why am I tied to this post? Why is Naruto drunk? And where is Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned in a hurry. Sakura gave him a blank look as he continued on with the questions. After a few moments of silence, and the drunk giggling of Naruto, Sakura spoke.

"In that order, ahem," The girl cleared her throat before she started speaking. "Naruto and I are having our victory dinner, you are tied to the post because you lost and are a loser; Naruto is drunk because he loves to drink away his problems, and Sasuke is over there still buried in that hole you put him in." Sakura stated pointing to the unconscious, starving Uchiha heir.

Kakashi processed the answers to his questions while Sakura continued to eat her food. After a few minutes he spoke.

"How did I lose?" Was his first question. Sakura held up two bells, causing the Jounin's eyes to widened.

"When you came through whatever portal Naruto sent you through, I kicked you and put you into a double layered genjutsu. The Genjutsu was also mixed with reality. Sasuke, Naruto and I were really fighting you, but somehow you were still alert. So you put Sasuke in the ground, and it was up to Naruto and I. Once we got you down, I activated the Genjutsu," Sakura explained, having Kakashi follow along.

"Once you passed out, we tied you to the post. We were going to free Sasuke, but he was being an ass so we left him there and made sure he couldn't get out. We also wanted to wait for you to wake up, but we got hungry. So Naruto suggested we get something to eat and eat it in your face as a prank. He soon started to down a whole bottle of Sake by himself, and ended up like this," Sakura sighed, nodding to her teammate who was rolling around on the ground, laughing himself to tears.

"Stupid rabbit! Trix are for kids!" the blonde laughed, earning a sweat drop from Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura shook her head and turned back to Kakashi.

"Now, we haven't officially passed. So if you could say we did, I can untie you and we can all go home." Sakura suggested. Kakashi thought about it for a few minutes before nodding. The Hokage was really wanting for this team to pass, might as well.

"Great." Sakura muttered, throwing a kunai to cut the ropes off. Once he was free he looked towards his third student and raised a brow.

"What about Sasuke?" Kakashi wondered. Sakura gave a shrug as she walked over to Naruto who was starting to calm down somewhat.

"Leave him, he needs to be taught a lesson anyway. If he can't get out himself than he really is a loser." Sakura stated with a cold tone. She approached Naruto and gently kicked him.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, get up, time to go." Sakura stated. Naruto blinked and stared at her in a daze before he sighed and got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. Once that was done he took another swig before wiping his mouth.

"Damn, don't let me go looney like that again, it isn't fun." Naruto muttered. Sakura gave a small giggle in response.

"But I thought you loved to drink, isn't that whole point is to go looney?" She asked. Naruto stared at her with a blank look and shook his head.

"No. I drink because I love the way the alcohol goes down my throat. I also like the mild buzz it gives me. I dislike the fact that if I drink way too much, I get depressed or crazy like I just did. Two different things sweetheart. I drink to escape my problems, not ponder them and create more." Naruto told her in a serious tone before he sighed.

"Anyway, I'm off." Naruto gave a mock salute and started to walk off when he stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Sakura-chan," Naruto called, gaining her attention.

"I like the new you, way more aggressive and sexy. You should have taken off the mask sooner." Naruto smiled before he walked away. Sakura had a blush on her cheeks and a look of wonder.

' _He knew the whole time?_ ' She asked herself before smiling softly. With that done, she turned to Kakashi and raised a brow. "Report at Kasami bridge?" Sakura asked in a curious tone.

Kakashi was silent before nodding with a small smile. "Hai, report at Kasami bridge. Good work, Sakura." Kakashi praised before he disappeared in a Shushin. Sakura smiled brightly before putting the scraps of food in the fire and putting it out. Once that was done she looked towards Sasuke who was still unconscious.

Sakura debated if she really wanted to help Sasuke. But after a few moments she shook her head.

"He's an 'Elite' he can get his damn self out." With that said, the girl returned home to relay the good news to her mother.

Naruto exited the bathroom with a relieved sigh. He dried his mopping wet hair, before putting on a pair of black sleeping shorts. The blonde put away his towel and sat on his bed. Looking at his nightstand he noticed the sip of liquid left in his sake bottle. Shrugging to himself, he downed it before throwing the bottle in the trash.

With another sigh, Naruto decided to crawl in his bed and get some sleep. However just when he closed his eyes, he opened them back open when a knock was heard. The teen groaned as he got up and trudged to the door.

Not even checking the peep hole, he swung it open to see who it was. He was mildly surprised to see Mikoto standing outside of his door. The blonde took in her appearance to see that she was wearing her jounin attire, though her vest was unzipped down. The blond could also see her eyes were puffy and red as well, which alarmed him.

"Mikoto-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto demanded softly. A moment later Mikoto flew in his arms and cried into his shoulder. The blonde's brows furrowed in confusion but he closed the door and held on to her. After a few minutes of standing there, Naruto led her to the living room and sat her down.

She wouldn't speak, only look down at the ground. Deciding to give her time, Naruto left for his kitchen to make some tea. He was surprised he had any tea considering he only had orange juice and booze. Once he made a cup of tea for Mikoto he went back to her and handed it to her.

The woman took it from him and took a small sip. Naruto sat beside her and patiently waited for her to speak. After a few more minutes of silence, Mikoto broke it.

"I'm sorry for showing up short notice Naruto-kun, you were probably trying to sleep." Mikoto whispered. Naruto shook his head before giving a response.

"I was, but you are more important right now. Tell me what's bothering you?" Naruto ordered, still using a soft tone. Mikoto sighed and wiped her eyes before speaking.

"I hate who runs this village, I really do." Mikoto muttered, not even growling which she wanted to do. Naruto kept silent, guessing she was about to come clean. "I spoke with Sarutobi today, and he told me the council wanted to speak to me about, clan matters," Mikoto rolled her eyes a bit.

"When I asked what it was about, he told me it was time for me to start repopulating the clan. The council wanted me to bear Sasuke's children, Naruto. Sasuke's," Mikoto repeated, earning a shocked look from Naruto, who stood up and paced around.

"What?" Naruto demanded in a hiss. Mikoto shook her head, trying to explain before he blew up, she could already tell his eyes were flashing blood red, which wasn't a good sign.

"I told him to go to hell, that there was no way I was going to bear Sasuke's children. Hell, I don't even want Sasuke to have children as I am afraid those kids will suffer. It's either him or me. Sarutobi explained that I have had six years to collect myself, and now I am out of time. They want me to marry and have children, or become a breeding factory," Mikoto spat, disgust in her tone.

Naruto continued to pace around with heavy steps, his eyes starting to bleed red of anger. "What did Danzo say about this?" Naruto demanded, looking towards Mikoto. The woman gave a sigh as she looked away.

"He supports it. However, he thinks it would be better if Sasuke was restricted from having children as he too realizes what mind set that boy has. Danzo suggests I find a husband soon, that will at least lay the council off for a bit." Mikoto explained to him. Naruto still paced around, shaking his head. He didn't like this.

The council was forcing the woman he now admits he loves, to bear someone's child. To be involved in a loveless marriage or to become a breeding factory, it pissed him off! Thinking about it made his blood boil.

"What did Sarutobi say? He has a hand in this too." Naruto mentioned. Mikoto took a deep breath as if she was preparing for something. Naruto took note of this and stopped his pacing, gazing at her slightly trembling form.

"He knows Naruto, he knows about our relationship," Mikoto started, causing his eyes to widen. While he did expect this to happen, he didn't expect the old man to know about it so soon. He didn't want Mikoto to be put in the negative light for being sexually intimate with a minor. Granted he was considered and adult now but, he guessed Sarutobi knew when he wasn't.

Before he could speak, she continued on, "He knows about it and supports it. Before I talked with the council I talked with him. He's known since the beginning, when we started spending more time more than usual. Sarutobi has thought of something that would possibly make me happy, make the council happy and the village stronger," Mikoto told him.

The blond was a little confused as his brain was working overtime to piece things together but continued to listen. "He suggests that I marry you into the clan and bear your children." Mikoto revealed, her coal black eyes gazing at his shocked smoldering sapphire.

"W-what?" Naruto asked, in a whisper. He was speechless, what could he possibly say right now? Mikoto set her cup down and slowly walked up to him and grabbed his hands. She placed one on her cheek and the other next to her lips, where she kissed his knuckles.

"What I'm saying Naruto-kun is," Mikoto took one deep breath to calm her nerves. She then continued on. "I want you to marry me and allow me to bear your child. Will you do this for me love? Please?" Mikoto whispered as she drew her face closer to his own.

Naruto was still in shock, not believing what he just heard. Konoha wants Mikoto to give birth to a child, though Mikoto wants it to be their child? What does this mean for him and his future? Does this mean his pussy chasing days are over? That he must commit to Mikoto and Mikoto only?

As much as he loved Mikoto, that very thought of giving up his current life style was scary. This was to big for him to swallow at the moment, and he was choking.

Mikoto could see the fear, confusion and slight happiness in Naruto's eyes. She had an idea of what he was thinking about. His days if having sex with different other women, smoking weed and drinking alcohol were over. Mikoto knew damn well, that it scared Naruto, as it was the way he dealt with his problems.

She loved him to much, to actually take what he loved away from him. Though she knew it would make her happy for him to make love to her and her only, it wasn't fair. Naruto didn't ask for this, he didn't ask to be asked to marry and have a child; he wasn't even thinking that far ahead.

Besides, she doubt she would be able to satisfy Naruto's incredible nearly insatiable lust by herself. So would it hurt to have some other wives on the side, and some concubines here and there? As long as she was alpha then she was good.

So, after a few moments, Mikoto decided to put his fears at bay. She took his chin and had him gaze into her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not going to force you to leave the life you have right now. I know that doing the stuff you do is fun for you and an escape from some things, and you can't help it. Besides, I won't mind having some help to keep you satisfied. So don't worry love, you can still have sex, smoke weed and drink all you want, just promise your love stays with me and your child, okay?" Mikoto pleaded with her eyes.

Naruto was silent, closing his eyes. With a small breath, he opened them and smiled at Mikoto lovingly. "Of course Mikoto-chan, my love will always be with you, and our child." Naruto stated, before he claimed her lips. Mikoto kissed him back and was about to get into it when he pulled away, causing her to pout.

"You know Mikoto-chan, during all the times I have had sex with all these women and even with you, I never made love. I mean, I'm good in bed and sure know how to fuck, but never made love. It's time to rectify that, don't you think?" Naruto smiled softly at her.

Mikoto blushed before giving a meek nod. "Hai, love me then, Naruto-kun." Mikoto smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved closer. He reclaimed her lips, kissing her more passionately this time as she responded immediately.

The Uchiha matriarch held onto him tighter as she deepened the kiss, her desire clearly felt by the jinchuriki. Wrapping her warm arms around his neck, her fingers began to sift through his blonde locks.

Breaking away from the kiss, Naruto began to kiss her neck as she leaned her head back, moaning his name in a timid sort of way.

"Naruto..." she sighed, loving the way he was tending so gently to her, nibbling on the warm and smooth flesh of her neck.

"Oh yesss..."

Her moans encouraged him, as he began to undress her. Exposing her bare creamy shoulders, Naruto took a moment to admire her smooth and satiny skin.

' _Beautiful...'_ he couldn't help but say it again. Placing kisses on her shoulder, he suckled a bit on her collarbone making her moan loudly.

"Oh don't stop Naruto...please don't stop," her pleasurable moans and sighs were turning him on so much as he kissed down her cleavage, further pulling off her shirt down to reveal her bra. Standing up, he again kissed her with fervour, his tongue entering her moist cavern as she moaned into the wet kiss.

Her arms around his neck, Mikoto began to gently pull him with her, their tongues battling all the while. Their legs lightly hitting the couch, she sat down, pulling him with her as they continued to make out. Naruto meanwhile was rubbing her bare shoulders tenderly, trailing goose bumps on her soft skin.

His hands roaming down, he pulled down her tight knee length kunoichi slacks. Mikoto moaned loudly upon feeling his hand on her fleshy thigh as they broke the kiss. Naruto began to admire her creamy thighs with his hand while the Uchiha matriarch was now breathing heavily, her eyes closed as she moaned occasionally when he rubbed her inner thigh.

"Naruto..." she moaned, completely enjoying his gentle ministrations as she bit on her index finger while the whiskered blonde gazed at her with a smile.

Cupping her cheeks, he again began to neck her, not being able to resist her inviting neck. The blonde lightly bit on the flesh of her side neck, nibbling on it as she moaned loudly.

"Ohh Kami yes...you're so good," her voice was barely above a whisper while he leaned down, licking into her cleavage as she arched her back a bit. Taking advantage of it, Naruto wrapped his hands around her to find the hook of her bra.

She opened her eyes in surprise when he kissed her passionately. Mikoto was melting under his touch as she wrapped her thighs and arms around him, pulling him closer to her. The blonde unclasped her bra as his tongue explored her moist cavern, tasting her warm saliva while Mikoto kept moaning at the unbelievable pleasure, her toes curling at the wonderful kiss.

he stared at Mikoto's milky C-cup breasts in hunger before gently placing his hands on them. Mikoto arched her back as she moaned loudly upon feeling his hands on her mounds.

The blonde began to knead her soft tits in a circular pattern, occasionally pressing in on them making her breathing quicken as she just moaned at his ministrations. Letting go, he inserted a hand in her panties, rubbing her wet pair of pink lips down there.

"Ahhhh!" she moaned loudly, arching her back when he engulfed her left nipple with his mouth.

"Ahh Naruto!" Mikoto turned her head sideways, pulling his head closer as he sucked on her hardened bud. His other hand was tracing the delicious curves of her slender waist before moving back up to her other curvaceous breast, flicking her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Moving on to the other one, he suckled onto it with equal zeal, biting on it as she suddenly moaned loudly, tightly clutching a tuft of his blonde locks. Her thighs were locked around his waist tightly while he continued to tend to her delicious creamy tits.

"Na-Naruto..." she panted out when he left her nipple with a pop, lifting his head to look at her.

"P-Please...I can't wait anymore," Mikoto couldn't meet his gaze as she verbalized shyly, a crimson red blush on her face. Naruto smiled with a nod but he soon smirked.

"Are you sure Mikoto-chan? You don't want anymore floor play?" Naruto asked, wagging his eyebrows. Mikoto rolled her eyes before she leaned up and kissed him passionately.

Naruto, getting his answer, too began to kiss back while his hardened member grinding against her panties covered pelvis. The blonde shivered a bit upon feeling her soft hands tracing his body, her silky and feathery touch trailing goose bumps on his skin.

The duo continued to kiss as her hands lowered to reach his shorts. Sliding them down, she began to rub his meat stick through his shorts making him groan in pleasure. Feeling hers elf getting in control, Mikoto pushed her tongue in his mouth, making out with him passionately. Pulling his shorts down somewhat hesitantly, her cheeks went a cute shade of pink while she licked her lips in lustful hunger.

Naruto broke the kiss abruptly as she began to stroke his dick lightly, a groan escaping his lips while she too was breathing heavily now, getting turned on by his groans. His eyes were closed as she continued to stroke him.

"M-Mikoto-chan..."

With her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, she let her tongue trace his helmet. Flicking gently over the ridge, she felt him stiffen.

Her warm mouth engulfed his cock head. Naruto felt his toes curl, as she sucked only the head. Her hand stroking up his shaft, as her mouth descended down it. He almost died when he felt her other hand gently pull down on his aching balls.

His shaft was shiny wet with her spit, which made her hand glide up and down that meaty pole. She rotated her slick palm up and over his head, as she tongued his balls. Naruto sucked his breath in sharply, when she put one entire testicle in her mouth and circled her tongue around it, as she sucked gently.

Naruto knew he was about to explode. His balls were contracted tight to his body. The blond groaned, confirming Mikoto gave him the best head so far. Feeling the contractions starting deep in his balls, he could not stop the rush of fluid about to spurt from his cock.

Mikoto felt his dick swell and waited for the jets of hot cum to spray the back of her mouth. Using her tongue, she worked his shaft, helping him ejaculate. He groaned a bit loud, his eyes shut tight. Flooding her mouth with numerous jets of his cum, she tried her best to keep up.

"Damn, what happen to you want it now?" Naruto asked her, Mikoto raised a brow as she licked all the excess cum off.

"Are you complaining?" She asked, earning a quick shake of the head from him. "Then shut up, come on, I'm still waiting." Mikoto smiled as she positioned herself on the couch while he stood up.

"Ahh..." Mikoto moaned loudly as his cock grazed against her glistening vaginal lips, her lips rubbing lightly with his. The blond was teasing her, holding his dick and rubbing the tip along her eagerly waiting pussy lips. Both were moaning in pleasure as they enjoyed the feeling.

"Mikoto-chan..." the blonde whispered, his face buried into her side neck- the jinchuriki loving her delicious scent due to his enhanced senses. Mikoto felt herself shudder as his lips kept scuffing with her skin, his hot breath tingling her neck while her soft raven hair were mixed with his blonde locks.

Her left arm was wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in- she wanted to be in contact with him as much as possible. She couldn't get enough of the bursts of pleasure as their naked bodies rubbed against each other slickly; she couldn't get enough of this...contact with him. The Uchiha matriarch wanted him as closer to her as he could get.

Not being able to hold himself back anymore, Naruto began to push in making her moan loudly. She wasn't afraid to voice her pleasure to him, not afraid what so ever.

"Oh Narutooo..." a mixture of moan and a soft squeal escaped her lips as his member entered past its halfway before finally being buried in completely. Mikoto's eyes were clenched shut in extreme pleasure as she continued to bite her lower lip, her arms locked around his neck as she kept him as close to her as possible.

Feeling that she was holding herself back, Naruto bit on the flesh of her side neck.

"Ahhh~" a loud moan escaped her lips followed by a cute whimper while he began to nibble on the same spot, licking it with his tongue to finally give her a hickey. The blonde began to cup her right tit as he pulled out of her slowly making her breathe in deeply before again pushing in with a gentle jerk.

"Oh yesss~" she exhaled lowly, utterly enjoying the feel of his member moving inside of her like that.

Now establishing a gentle, but slowly increasing pace, Naruto began to suck on her breasts again while Mikoto could do naught but moan in exhilarating pleasure. Her warm and wet insides were making him lose his head as his thrusts began to pick up pace, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh now becoming noticeable.

"Oh Kami...don't s-stop Naruto, please don't," she panted, her legs wrapped around his waist while their sweaty bodies slipped against each, sending sparks of pleasure into their systems. Leaving her nipple with an audible pop, he leaned upwards to lightly bite on her earlobe.

A throaty moan escaped Mikoto's soft lips as he began to nibble on her earlobe, licking and biting while he continued to thrust in and out at a fast pace now.

"Ah, hah...yes yes yes, Naruto~" she kept chanting his name in between her loud moans as she neared her orgasm. Cupping his whiskered cheek beside her face lovingly, she made him look at her as their half lidded eyes met while the blonde continued to penetrate her, her juices having coated his rod.

Both of them leaned closer as they slammed their lips onto each other, kissing each other wildly when she went through her first orgasm of the night.

"Mhhmmm!" she moaned loudly into the kiss, their tongues into each other's mouths as she came violently, her inner walls clenching on his dick. The blonde continued to kiss her softly, enjoying the feel of her silky lips while Mikoto was on cloud nine, her mind currently foggy with pleasure.

Naruto leaned back to look at her as she slowly opened her eyes, inhaling deeply to catch her breath.

"Th-That was...amazing," she exhaled with a dreamy look in her eyes. The blonde just smiled lightly at her as he kissed her nose making her smile back, still lost in the hazy pleasure.

"Well, I'm still not finished," he verbalized with a teasing smirk making her eyes widen as she felt his member pulsing inside of her, hard as ever.

"W-Wait..." she stammered when he started to move.

"Wait N-Naruto ahhh!" she moaned abruptly while the blonde began to thrust in her again as she instinctively kissed him again- wrapping her legs around his waist.

"YESS!" Mikoto screamed out in a moan as he continued to penetrate her. She would continue to moan and scream for him all night long.

They had a baby to make after all.

 **Alright, and that is where I'm ending the chapter. Now as you can see, it was nice chapter I guess or whatever, forty-three pages. Nothing much I guess. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the lemons, and my Sakura.**

 **More of her story and involvement with Naruto will be active in the coming chapters.**

 **I also want to give credit to Naruto6023, I'm not saying what for, just that I'm giving him credit for something that happened this chapter. Anyway, that is it. Hopefully I'll be updating Naruto no Jubi next or whatever.**

 **Oh and more thing guys, I have an Original story out called Shine. Now let me tell you first that it does have….an similar idea or whatever of Naruto, as that what I based it off on when I first started writing it. I'm basically trying it to see what people think of it so I can edit, revise or whatever.**

 **Now originally I put it on Fiction Press but that place is completely empty. The most reviews someone has got is about 30 or so, smh. So I figured I would put it on Fanfiction, where people are mostly at.**

 **Give it a shot….or not. But no flames. I am open to Criticism that will help me, but I will not take any flames what so ever and I will retaliate, so try me if you want. Criticism welcome, Flames can kiss my ass.**

 **Alright, I'm signing out, later….**

 **REVIEW!**

 **OvO**


	40. Dawn Ch 5

**Hi guys. So here I am with another chapter of Dawn, though I don't know why. Guess it's because I'm super excited about this story. So till further notice, or until my muse disappears which will probably be soon, every other story is on a very short Hiatus. Notice I said very short.**

 **So now here are my responses to some of the reviews. I am glad to see that most if not all of you caught the Friday references. That movie is literally my most favorite comedy of all time. I've watched more than four times, so I practically know each and every line. I will try to continue them, mostly between Naruto and Kiba.**

 **Now time for Sakura, I'm glad I didn't get any negative things about her. I think it's actually the first time anyone has given Sakura a mask that Naruto is so often wearing. As I said, interaction between her and Naruto will be a bit more frequent.**

 **Alright, next is the situation with Mikoto. It seems most if not all are happy that Mikoto is established as the main and first girl in the harem. That it's really it for her.**

 **Two more things left. The first is the progress of the story. Some are wondering when it will start to speed up. I'm not really going to speed it up, but gradually get into the story. Consider the first four chapters or whatever a prologue of sorts. The story will start to get started this chapter actually, and the chapters will be longer than usual, since there are things that need to fit.**

 **Now the last thing left is Naruto's standing with ROOT and all that. Naruto is still an agent of ROOT, as is Hinata. They are put on Genin teams to watch the village from above instead of being like Sai who will watch in the shadows.**

 **Also, it seems some of you are still confused to what Naruto's power is. His power is the power of Chaos. I don't know if I explained it or not already, but I'll explain it again. He wields the power of Chaos, which means he has Chaos abilities from Sonic the Hedgehog, along with the advancement in the elements.**

 **This means he can use Amaterasu flames along with Black lightning. But he can't do it at the moment, just so you know. He can also use Brago's Gravity spells from Zatch bell. So I hope this helps or whatever.**

 **So I want to get to the story now, but I have one more thing to say. The girls in the HAREM that I am allowing to be revealed will be in the list at the end of the chapter. I will also explain the difference of girls in the HAREM and girls who Naruto just has a lemon with.**

 **Now with all that said and done, lets get to the chapter now. FINALLY!**

 **Chapter Five**

Naruto groaned as he sat upright at the edge of his bed. His hair was messier than usual, and the room had the smell of sex. He rubbed his eyes of the sleep and groggily looked himself over, to see he was stark naked. Blinking, he looked to his bed to see a woman's bare back facing him, the covers covering her waist.

It took a few moments for Naruto to realize what was going on. After the moments passed he remembered the passionate loving sex he had with Mikoto the night before, which would explain why she was in his bed, still asleep.

Naruto gave a small smile before he left for the bathroom. He took a quick shower and walked out to head for his closet. He slipped on his usual attire, and looked towards Mikoto to see she was still sleeping soundly.

Naruto gave a soft smile before he gave a soft kiss to her shoulder before he left the apartment to meet up with his team. As he walked through the village he picked up some breakfast, which he quickly ate up.

When the blond finally arrived to his team meeting place he was slightly surprised to see everyone present. Kakashi was standing against one of the rails reading his book, Sasuke was on the opposite rail with his eyes closed and Sakura was nearby Kakashi gazing at the pond.

"Well this is unexpected." Naruto muttered as a greeting, causing everyone to look at him. Kakashi gave an eye smile, Sasuke gave a grunt, while Sakura was the only one who voiced her greeting with a real smile.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun," Naruto smiled at her and voiced his greeting to her as well. Not long after, Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Alright team, it seems my assistant is still not here. So for now we will head to the mission house and do a couple of D-ranks. Let's go." Kakashi told them as they started walking. It was silent between the team till they arrived.

Once they did, there were greeted to the sight of multiple genin teams and clients in the room. Among the teams were Teams 8 and 10, but those were the only genin team 7 recognized.

"Wow, there is a lot of people here." Naruto grumbled, earning nods from his teammates. Kakashi sighed in thought before he and his team got in line to receive a mission. As they waited, Naruto was suddenly jumped from behind.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino squealed in greeting, earning a wince from those around. Naruto however flinched as her squeal hurt his sensitive ears.

"Damn Ino, you don't have to be so loud. It's good to see you too, even though I saw you yesterday." Naruto muttered as he rubbed his ears, a deadpanned expression on his face.

Ino gave a small pout as she hopped off of him, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I'm just happy that I got to see you sooner than I thought." Ino grinned with a light blush. Naruto smiled with a nod before he noticed Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Yo, off on a mission?" Naruto asked, earning a sigh from the Nara and a nod from Chouji.

"Yeah, it's a stupid D-rank. If I wanted to do chores I would have stayed home." Shikamaru muttered, earning a roll of the eyes from Ino and a chuckle from Naruto.

"Baka, you're to lazy to do chores." Ino pointed out, earning a nod from Shikamaru.

"Exactly," The Nara answered before his eyes caught on to the patiently waiting Sakura. The girl was standing behind Sasuke, in her own thoughts. Shikamaru raised a brow before nudging Naruto.

"Hey, what's up with Sakura?" Shikamaru wondered. Naruto blinked before glancing at his new interest. His sapphire eyes soaked in her frame, like a sponge does to water. His blue eyes quickly flickered crimson before returning back to blue.

Ino seemed to notice his gaze and followed it to see what he was staring at. The blonde girl blinked rapidly with her mouth slightly open in shock. "Sakura? Is that you?!" Ino demanded, causing the girl to turn around in confusion.

"Oh, ohayo Ino." Sakura greeted, giving a small smile. The girl now stood by Naruto, who had a small smile on his face. Though she looked at him wondering what was up.

"What happened to you? You've changed!" Ino stated, earning a nod from the girl in question.

"That I have. My career as a Shinobi finally started, which meant I needed to start acting like one." Sakura explained with a shrug, earning a nod from the blond boy. Shikamaru and Chouji just watched on while Ino was still in shock.

It wasn't long before an arm wrapped around Naruto's neck, catching him by surprise a bit. "Yo fool." Kiba greeted with a smirk before Naruto smirked back. Kiba felt something grab his jacket. Next thing he knew he was on his back, in front of Naruto.

"Ow." Kiba grumbled as he stood back up, dusting himself off. Just as he was about to speak to Naruto, he caught sight of Sakura, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Dude! What happened to Sakura?! She's hot!" Kiba commented, only to earn a bonk on the head from Hinata who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Shut up. It's rude to ogle a lady when she doesn't want to be ogled. Keep your eyes off and thoughts to yourself." Hinata stated as Kiba groaned in response, a large lump on his head. Akamaru yipped in agreement as he sat on Hinata's shoulder. That's when Kiba stood up with a comical angry look on his face.

"Akamaru you traitor!" Kiba barked as he glared at his animal partner. Akamaru returned a yip while Hinata rubbed his head, with a smirk.

"Good boy." Hinata praised. Shino who stood beside Hinata just gave a small sigh.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we have a mission to do." Kurenai stated, killing the Genin's buzz. Kiba sighed, while Shino and Hinata nodded.

"I second that, lets go." Asuma commented as he started to walk out the mission hall. Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' while he walked, Chouji following. Ino finally realized what was going on and looked between her departing team and her pink headed friend.

Sakura noticed the confused look and gave a gentle smile, "Go ahead Ino, we'll talk later." Ino nodded before waving to both of them, though she gave a wink to Naruto before chasing after he team.

Kiba noticed the wink and nudged Naruto's arm with a wiggle of his brows. The blond simply rolled his eyes while Hinata yanked onto Kiba's jacket and forcefully started to drag him.

"Come on Dog breath!" Hinata insulted as they walked. Kiba struggled against the girls grip, but to no avail. Kurenai and Shino followed the two with neutral expressions.

"That was interesting." Sakura muttered, earning a nod from Naruto. The two then turned around to see it was now their turn to receive a mission.

"Ah, Team 7. Nice to see you aren't late. Kakashi, where is your assistant?" Sarutobi wondered, looking around for Mikoto. The Jounin gave a shrug as a response.

"I see, well then-" The Sandaime was interrupted when the doors opened to reveal Mikoto wearing her Jounin attire. The Uchiha woman walked in with a certain glow about her, and a prideful aura.

Team 7 along with Sarutobi and Iruka watched her stroll in, each with certain expressions. The Genin's donned surprise and confusion, while Kakashi was a bit relieved. Sarutobi had an amused look, while Iruka was neutral.

"Ah, Mikoto-san, how nice for you to join us. Reason for being late?" Sarutobi asked with a raised brow. Mikoto gave a nonchalant shrug as a response.

"I overslept." The woman stated, earning an understanding nod from the Hokage. Iruka then spoke up, digging for a mission scroll.

"You are here for a mission, correct Mikoto-san?" He asked. The teacher along with the genin were confused when she said no.

"I'm here actually to introduce myself to Team 7," Mikoto answered, turning to the team looking at the genin.

"As you all know, I am Mikoto Uchiha, I will be your assistant Sensei till further notice." Mikoto smiled. There was silence between them till Naruto broke it as he grinned.

"Sweet," The blond commented, which made Sarutobi and Mikoto smirk. Sakura bowed with a smile, nodding her head in agreement; showing she was perfectly fine with it. However it was Sasuke who spoke out.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded with a growl. Everyone's attention switched to him. Naruto and Sakura looked irritated, Kakashi sighed, and the other adults raised brows.

"The meaning of this is Mikoto-san, is able to increase your skills with her experience." Hiruzen answered in a calm tone. Sasuke growled again as he spoke.

"Unnacceptable! I refuse to learn from this woman who dares call her self an Uchiha!" Sasuke spat. But he didn't have long to catch his breath before he was slugged across the room. Since he didn't expect it, he was tumbled across the floor, landing on his back.

Suddenly a weight was pressed against his chest, starting to crush it. Sasuke groaned a bit as he opened his eyes to see a impassive Mikoto, her Sharingan spinning madly. Fear settled onto Sasuke's face as he gazed at Mikoto.

"Listen here gaki, I'm not here to teach you in particularly. I'm here to teach Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun. My job is to guide and teach, as long as I'm doing that I'm in the Hokage's good graces. This doesn't mean I am obligated to teach you, hell I can teach Kakashi if I want," Mikoto started, her tone was calm and filled with venom.

"If you don't want to learn from me, that's cool; don't threaten me with a good time, I won't teach you. But know this, _Sasuke_ ," Mikoto hissed as she removed her foot and leaned down to be face to face with him.

"Your opinion of me, means nothing. I am with your mother and have put up with your shit for 14 years, I will be shown respect. I brought you into this world, and I can take your ass right out. You have three strikes till I make your life hell; strike one." Mikoto growled before backing and walking away.

Sasuke had a look of fear and anger on his face. No one told him what to do! He didn't respect anyone! Especially her of all people! Mother or not! He was her son, he was her everything, it was him who was going to make her life hell! Not the other way around!

Sasuke took deep breaths as he stood up and walked back to the team, though he stood by Kakashi for good measure, lest it be Sakura who slugged him next.

"Glad someone put that bitch in his place; he's lucky I was to far from him." Naruto muttered quietly, though Sakura heard him, if the giggle was any indication.

"Alright, now that is out of the way, time to give you guys your mission." Hiruzen grumbled as he and Iruka went through the pile. After a few moments, Sarutobi handed a scroll to Kakashi who looked at it before handing it to Mikoto who then handed it to Sakura.

The pinkette and the blond read over it. Naruto gave a grunt, while Sakura frowned. She closed it and spoke up in a polite tone.

"Hokage-sama," she called, earning a raised brow from the old man.

"Yes dear? Is there something wrong with the mission?" He wondered. Sakura shook her head in response before speaking.

"No sir, it's just that I would like to request a few more sets of missions. I would hate to keep coming back after each mission. Two missions each sir is my request." Sakura said, giving a small bow. Hiruzen gave a small frown as he looked towards Iruka who was thinking it over.

"I don't see why not. Though however, I would like for you to do one mission together to at least try and build teamwork." Sarutobi stated after he and Iruka whispered about it. Sakura nodded, not having a problem with that.

"Alright then, here you go." Iruka smiled as he handed each genin two scrolls. The mission they had to do as a team was retrieve the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora. Each genin accepted the missions before bowing and walking out the hall.

"That was a smart way of thinking Sakura-chan," Naruto commented with a grin, earning a nod from the jounin in agreement. Sakura smiled and blushed a bit at the praised, not really used to it from other people beside her mother.

"It was. Alright you three, I'll hold on to the team mission while you all go complete your tasks. Meet back here in about two hours, once your done we'll head off for some training. All of you are dismissed besides Sakura." Kakashi ordered. The two boys nodded before leaving.

"Sakura-chan, what gave you the idea of taking on multiple missions?" Mikoto asked the girl who gave a small shrug.

"Well I figured it was the smart thing to do. Instead of just going back every time after a mission is done, wasting Hokage-sama's and our own time, we can just take on more missions. Doing it alone will also give us the experience we need to complete a mission by ourselves." Sakura explained with her usual calm expression.

Both Kakashi and Mikoto were a bit surprised by this explanation, and easily saw Sakura's point. This made them both gain a small smile before Kakashi spoke up.

"Thank you Sakura, you're free to go." Kakashi allowed. Sakura nodded before she quickly left to complete her missions. The silver haired Jounin then looked to the Uchiha Jounin, both gazing at each other; it was Kakashi who broke the silence,

"What are we going to do about-" he was interrupted when Mikoto put a finger up, stopping him from talking.

"I'm not doing shit about Sasuke, nobody got time for that; at least I don't. If you want, you can teach the brat, hell you can not teach him, I don't care. He is the least of my concerns right now, and will continue to be till further notice." Mikoto shrugged with a bored look.

"Wait, so you don't care if I teach him or not?" Kakashi wondered, wanting to clarify. Mikoto just gave a shrug in response.

"Do whatever Kakashi. I wasn't on planning on teaching him anything till he proved to me I should. Whether you want to teach him or not is up to you, and if your worrying about me running to tell Sarutobi then you can stop," Mikoto told him causing him to blink in surprise.

"However those other two are another story. So, with that out of the way, lets move on to the lesson plan." Mikoto suggested, earning a nod from Kakashi who then started to include Mikoto in his lesson plan and see if she had any suggestions.

About an hour and 20 minutes later, Team 7 was walking out of the mission hall on their way to training ground 7. They just finished their entire batch of missions in 45 minutes, which was quite surprising to the jounin but they didn't care. However it was surprising to Iruka and impressive to Sarutobi.

When Team 7 finally arrived, Kakashi clapped his hands to get their attention. Once the three gazed at him he spoke up, "Alright, who here knows the tree walking exercise?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke looked confused as Naruto and Sakura raised their hands. Kakashi nodded as he continued, "How about the water walking?"

Both of their hands were still raised which impressed Kakashi. He didn't ask about the leaf concentration as he bet they all knew it, and could hold it for a long period of time.

"Alright then, this means only Sasuke will need to learn how to do it. I want you two to go with Mikoto while I help Sasuke here." Kakashi ordered. The two genin nodded and followed Mikoto, all three ignoring the irate Sasuke.

Once the three were a far enough distance from the other two, Mikoto stopped and turned around to look at the two.

"So then, I already know Naruto's capabilities, strengths and weaknesses," Mikoto stated, looking at the blond who nodded. The woman then turned her attention to Sakura and continued, "You on the other hand are another story, tell me what you can."

"Well I have an affinity to fire, I'm skilled in Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Though, I am very talented in Medical Ninjutsu," Sakura added. Mikoto hummed in thought as she looked Sakura over.

"Interesting indeed; you are someone I can properly teach. Well Sakura-chan, it seems you compliment Naruto-kun as he is a wind user. His Genjutsu is average, but his Ninjutsu along with his Taijutsu is jounin level at best. And while you have a talent for Medical jutsu, he has a talent with Fuinjutsu." Mikoto explained to her.

Sakura nodded in understanding as Mikoto shut her eyes and pondered on what she should do. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and spoke.

"Are you two wearing any weights?" She wondered, they both nodded in response. "How much?" Mikoto asked, it was Naruto who spoke first.

"200 pounds on each limb; I also have a level 5 gravity seal on me as well." Naruto revealed, this caused the two females to blink in astonishment.

"Well I have 150 pounds on my arms, and 100 pounds on my legs," answered Sakura. Mikoto nodded before she gave them orders.

"Good, I want you both to take off your weights and gravity seal. We are going to have a sparring match. You two will work together to come at me, no jutsu except Taijutsu and whatever projectiles you have." Mikoto informed them, the two gave nodes before doing son.

Mikoto watched them take off their weights with amusement. Naruto had to take off his shoes and remove the wrapped weights around. He also had to take off his jacket and remove the weights on his arms too. Seeing no need to keep his jacket, he tossed it. He then used some hand signs, probably to release the gravity seal.

Sakura did some hand signs as well, releasing a Genjutsu around her arms and legs, revealing the weights strapped down to them. After she removed them she sighed in relief and stretched like Naruto.

"Alright now that is out of the way, come at me," Mikoto smirked. It was only a moment later that Naruto moved and threw a strike at Mikoto however, he complete missed do to overshooting. Instead he punched down a tree while blinking in confusion.

Sakura ran at Mikoto and jumped into the air to do an axe kick but Mikoto just took a step back, allowing Sakura to create a crater from the kick. Like, Naruto she was confused to what happened.

"The hell? Is this some kind of trick?" Naruto demanded as he rubbed his knuckles. Mikoto giggled and shook her head.

"No trick dear, this is the result of leaving your restraints on for too long. While it is beneficial to have them on, it can also weaken you. When it's time for you to release them, and you are in a bad situation; instead of giving you the aid you need, it can cause problems," Mikoto explained with a frown.

"So basically we shouldn't have them on?" Sakura asked, standing up straight. Mikoto shook her head to the girl's question.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying, don't have them on for long periods of time. Take them off when you have gotten comfortable to the restraints you have on and get used to whatever speed or strength you have attained. After a few days, then set up some higher restraints. I bet you two didn't even realize that you were moving perfectly fine." Mikoto smirked, earning embarrassed blushes from the two.

"Now that lesson is over, I want you two to do 25 laps up and down a tree. Once you go up then come back down, that's one lap. After your done, go ahead and do five laps around the village. Lastly, you two will have a spar on the water for an hour. Understood?" Mikoto asked.

Both genin wanted to complain but they shut their mouths, it could be worse. Sighing, then nodded and got to work. Mikoto smiled as she noticed they kept their mouths shut, smart. Mikoto nodded before leaving a clone in her absence to it could watch over their training, while she went to start her own training.

Later that night, both Naruto and Sakura were on the floor gasping for air. They were both sweating buckets since they were forced to train in the hot summer son. It was like 120 degrees! During the day and the middle of their training, they had no choice but to shed some clothes.

Naruto was without a shirt, and his pants were cut to be made into shorts. It was a good thing he had multiple pairs.

Sakura though, was forced to abandon her red shirt, now only in a black sports bra. She too, also cut her spandex pants to thigh high shorts. The girl too was glad she had more than ten pairs.

Both realized that the would have to change their attire for training, as they didn't feel like cutting their clothes loose because it was too hot.

"Naruto," Sakura panted out, as she gazed at the starry night sky. Naruto continued to pant quietly for a few moments before he spoke.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, as he too was gazing at the sky.

"Mikoto-sensei is a slave driver, but that's a good thing. Without her being one, I wouldn't get stronger." Sakura stated with a smile. Naruto nodded in agreement, a smile on his lips too.

Mikoto's training was not very different from Danzo's training. Danzo however demanded perfection. He wanted whatever he was teaching you to be done right and precise; if it wasn't he would force you to keep doing it, no matter how long it took.

While he wasn't really sure if Mikoto was the same way, he liked how she would give them some kind of advice so they knew what to and what not to do. Danzo though would sometimes leave you on your own to figure it out when he felt it was necessary.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy my training Sakura-chan, because you will be participating it till I say otherwise." Mikoto grinned as she stood above her two students. Both genin blinked before they stood up and brushed themselves off.

Naruto glanced to Sakura and gazed. He watched as a bead of sweat travelled down her forehead to her beautiful face, down to her chin, past her neck and into her cleavage which only left him to imagine what was under that black sports bra.

Out of all the girls he has slept with and been intimate with, Sakura Haruno was never one of those girls. He has tried on many occasions before he knew about the mask she was wearing at the time. But the girl would only blush and giggle before moving on. And instead of moping our crying about it like a little brat, it stimulated Naruto.

It made him excited to try again, the chase for Sakura Haruno was thrilling to him. Sometimes being handed stuff without any work was extremely boring to Naruto. It was part of the reason why he didn't really mess with the fan girls in the academy. The only ones he fucked in all actuality was Ami and recently, Ino.

But now that Naruto thought about it, was Sakura even really one his fan girls? She was wearing a metaphorical mask since the near beginning of their academy years. Was that just in act too? Was she just pretending to be in to him so he wasn't tipped off as well? That thought, scared him a little.

What if any ground he thought he had with Sakura, was no ground at all? This bothered him, more than it should have. As many times as Naruto messed with the opposite sex, he didn't chase after them. They came to him, but this is when he realized that he actually has chased after the opposite sex. He's chased after Sakura, and is still chasing after her.

Sakura Haruno was truly his new interest, a puzzle he must solve. He thought he knew a lot about her, but now he was positive he knew close to nothing about Sakura Haruno. Most people would frown after having an epiphany like this, but Naruto wasn't most of those people.

Naruto Uzumaki, actually smirked. In front of him was a challenge, a challenge he was excited to accept. Sakura Haruno, the first girl Naruto would ever chase after.

Mikoto noticed her love gazing at Sakura, hell she noticed how he would glance at her during the training. Mikoto could see the look in his eyes, the look of joy…no, it was excitement. But what was he excited about? Her only guess was Sakura.

The Uchiha woman didn't have enough pieces to come up with something, and she wouldn't start jumping to conclusions; Naruto hated when anybody jumped to conclusions, it didn't even have to concern him, he still hated it. And if she jumped to conclusions and confronted him, he would most likely be irritated with her.

Sakura blinked as she felt something watching her. Looking around, she caught Naruto's sapphire orbs gazing at her. This caused her to blush a bit, but she stood her ground and gave a wink at Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? See something you like?" Sakura teased. Naruto blinked and was going to look away when Kurama spoke up since the training started..

' **You better not let her punk you like a bitch, I will eat you whole if you do.** ' Kurama threatened, only earning a sweat drop as the boy's reaction. Naruto however ignored the Kyuubi's comment and gave his own.

"I do actually, you to be exact." Naruto fired off smoothly. This actually made Sakura blush even harder, causing her to turn away hiding her face from him. Naruto smirked in victory before glancing to an amused Mikoto.

"Alright, Mikoto-sensei, are we done here?" Naruto asked. Mikoto nodded as an answer before speaking.

"You are. Meet at the mission hall tomorrow morning at 8. This will be our routine for the next few months. Dismissed," Mikoto allowed. Sakura and Naruto nodded before they grabbed their clothes and put them back on.

"See you later Naruto-kun, Mikoto-sensei." Sakura waved with a smile before leaving in a shushin. Naruto chuckled and turned to Mikoto only to be greeted with her lips meeting his. Naruto was a caught off guard a bit before he started to kiss her back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto, set his hands on her hips as they tongue wrestled.

The two broke apart, which prompted Naruto to speak with a chuckle. "You shouldn't have kissed me Mikoto-chan, I'm all sweaty and dirty from training," Naruto pointed out, Mikoto shrugged her shoulders, not really caring.

"That means nothing to me, it only turns me on. Seeing you half naked training and sweat glistening off your body only makes me hot," Mikoto whispered seductively, licker her lips a bit. Naruto smirked as his hands travelled lower to kneed her plump round ass.

Mikoto moaned out, stretching her neck a bit. This gave Naruto a chance to dive in and start to nip and suckle on her neck. This caused a whimper of pleasure from Mikoto. Biting her lip, she used her hands to push Naruto in deeper.

"Oh, Naru-koi, take me right here, please!" Mikoto begged in whimpers. Naruto merely hummed and started to bite down on her neck, which sent sparks of pleasure to her loins.

Naruto however stopped all actions and backed away from a very confused Mikoto. Before she could voice out her demand in frustration, an Anbu guard appeared beside them. Mikoto instead growled internally at the interruption.

"Mikoto-san, Naruto-san; Hokage-sama has sent me to inform you two that a council meeting is starting to be held and they wish to see the both of you." The Anbu stated. This caused both lovers to narrow their eyes slightly.

"Thank you, we'll be present shortly." Mikoto answered. The Anbu bowed before leaving the way he came, in a shushin. Mikoto sighed while Naruto ran a hand through his blond locks.

"What do you think they could want?" Naruto wondered. Mikoto gave a grunt as she replied to his question,

"Most likely, to see if I have informed you of my marriage proposal; and if they get their answer, they will start demanding. I really hate the council." Mikoto grumbled, earning a nod from Naruto.

Even though he really never had to deal with the council since he was under Danzo's wing for the last seven years; hearing stories about the meetings from Mikoto and Tsume, made him dislike them as well; especially the Civilian council.

"We should go, but what about Sasuke and Kakashi?" Naruto asked, though he didn't really care about the former. Mikoto gave a shrug in response.

"I let Kakashi go a few hours ago, Sasuke is still climbing that tree. And due to his stupid pride and ego, he will continue climbing that tree till he has reached the very top. So we shouldn't worry about him, lets go." Mikoto smiled, as she grabbed on to Naruto in the form of a hug.

Naruto smiled as well before the two disappeared in a black flash.

When the two reappeared, they were in front of the Council chamber door. Naruto sighed while Mikoto just took a deep breath to calm her self. They gave each other glances before walking into the room.

The room was the size of a court room, and looked like a civilian court room as well, with minor differences. To the left were the Shinobi clan head stands, while to the right was the civilian stands. At the front of the room was the Hokage stand, where the Sandaime sat. On his right were the three elders, while on his left was an Anbu guard.

"Glad you could make it, Naruto, Mikoto." Sarutobi greeted, allowing the two to stand in the middle of the room. Both of their expressions were neutral, but they gave bows to the Hokage.

"Is there a reason I am here?" Naruto asked in his polite tone. He glanced at Danzo for a split second before his eyes returned to Hiruzen who started to speak.

"Yes, Naruto. We have called you here to ask if you know of the Clan Restoration act." Hiruzen brought up, this caused Naruto to narrow his eyes a bit. He nodded before he spoke.

"Its an act the Shodaime Hokage set up before other kage's did as well. If a clan has a population of 10 members or less, they have a certain amount of time given to them by the current Hokage to repopulate their clan to a certain number. It allows any person chosen in the clan to take on multiple wives or multiple husbands, but the point is to restore the clan." Naruto explained.

The Hokage nodded with a smile, "Very good Naruto, you are one hundred percent correct. Now that we know you are aware of this, my next question is, has Mikoto-san come to you telling you of this?" Hiruzen wondered, gazing at Naruto curiously.

Naruto clenched his hand in anger but his face was still neutral. With slightly gritted teeth, the boy spoke, "She has informed me, how she is forced to be married and have children or be used as baby making factory. Mikoto has also told me about the council's idea to allow incest between her and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto glared, KI leaking out of his tone.

The Sandaime sighed and gave a nod, confirming this. "Yes, that is true. But Mikoto-san shot that that suggestion down instantly. It was her who made the decision, which you know of, correct?" Sarutobi asked again. Naruto gave another nod as he sighed.

"Yes Mikoto-chan has told me of her choice. She has asked me to wed her and bear my children." Naruto stated, which gained whispers from the civilian side. Naruto could careless about the Civilian side, so he glanced to the Shinobi side looking for one person in particular.

His eyes met with a solemn Tsume Inuzuka; they only held each others gaze for a moment before the woman looked away in sadness. This caused Naruto to sigh before he looked back at the Hokage.

"And what was your answer to this?" the old man wondered. Naruto gave a small growl before he spoke.

"I told her I would be honored," Naruto declared, earning gasps from the civilians and surprised looks from the Shinobi.

"This outrageous! You are just a boy! Mikoto has no business claiming you as her husband! She needs to be with people around her age!" A civilian woman stated from the crowd. Before Sarutobi could tell the person to sit down, Naruto snapped.

"Who gives a fuck?! I am no boy! You see this headband around my arm? This signfies me as a Shinobi of Konohagakure, but it also signifies me as an Adult! I love Mikoto-chan, and would love for her to be my wife and the mother of my child!" Naruto shouted, causing everyone to be wide eyed, even Danzo and Hiruzen.

"I would never want Mikoto-chan to be put in harms way because of some stupid law! I would do it for any woman I loved dearly. And besides, this is a Shinobi clan affair, your opinions are irrelevant!" Naruto glared before he turned back to the Hokage who regained his bearings.

"I applaud you of your decision Naruto. Not many young genin fresh out the academy would do what you are brave and noble enough to do," Hiruzen stated with a small smile. Naruto stayed silent, still trying to calm himself.

"Since we have your answer to this whole thing, the matter of clans is in order." The Hokage informed, earning confused looks from everyone besides his advisors.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama? Uzumaki is just an orphan, by marrying Mikoto he will become an Uchiha won't he?" a civilian voiced.

"Listen to the first name you said," The Hokage advised, civilians furrowed their eyebrows before Choza spoke.

"It can't be! Are you saying that-"

Hiruzen nodded with a small smirk, "Yes that is exactly what I'm saying Choza. Naruto here, is the heir of the Uzumaki clan, or should I say, clan head." Hiruzen revealed, though it was going to be the only piece he revealed.

"Clan head of the Uzumaki clan? How is that possible?" another civilian wondered, as other whispered their thoughts. Hiruzen held up his hand for silence which was granted to him.

"Naruto is the son of the previous clan head of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina Uzumaki. She died when Naruto was born. It was I who allowed him his clan name to keep ties to his mother, but when he recently became a genin, he also became clan head of the Uzumaki clan." The Sandaime explained to the council.

"Doesn't this mean that Naruto must be put under the CRA as well?" Inoichi wondered, voicing others thoughts.

"Why should he? He has already agreed to marrying Mikoto and having children with her. So they are basically both under the law. Does this mean Naruto can take on more wives? It does but the true problem is what will happen to either clan?" Sarutobi brought up. It was silence till his question was answered.

"Why not merge both clans? Or integrate on into the other?" Naruto suggested, earning peculiar looks. "What I'm saying is, at this point in time, it doesn't matter whether it's the Uchiha or the Uzumaki that exist. Both clans within Konoha have one person within each, and both clan heads are marrying each other," Naruto explained, earning understanding nods from Hiruzen and Shikaku.

"If the Uzumaki integrate into the Uchiha clan, then the Uchiha clan will possess the Sharingan and Uzumaki blood. If the Uchiha integrate into the Uzumaki, then it will be the same result. It doesn't matter. Or it can be the Uzumaki Uchiha clan." Naruto shrugged.

It was at this point, others began to understand what Naruto was saying. Having a completely empty clan was pointless, so why not just fuse them both together to make one? It was smart, and thought out.

"A great idea that is, young Uzumaki." Homura commented, earning a nod of thanks from Naruto. Hiruzen hummed and pondered it before he looked at the silent Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san, what do you think of this?" He asked the woman. Mikoto continued to be mute for a few more moments before speaking.

"Naruto-kun's idea is perfect. I would love more than anything to take under Naruto's name, and integrate the Uchiha with the Uzumaki. This will no doubt make him clan head of the fused clan, and I am okay with that. I agree to it." Mikoto smiled softly.

"Then it is settled, Mikoto-san has found her Husband and Naruto-san has found his wife," Hiruzen stated before he pulled out document papers. He waved for the two to come to the stand, "Please sign here."

Naruto signed first before Mikoto. After the first document, which was their marriage contract, was another one that merged or integrated the two clans together, officially becoming one clan; the two signed and stepped back from the Hokage stand.

"With the power invested in me as the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, I officially announce the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan as one, retaining the Uzumaki name," Hiruzen stated with a grin. "I also officially announce, Naruto Uzumaki and Mikoto Uzumaki, as Husband and Wife. Congratulations." Sarutobi clapped.

It wasn't long before the rest of the council started to clap as well, some more reluctantly than others. Naruto smiled and grabbed onto Mikoto's hand, giving it a soft squeeze which she returned.

The two bowed to the Hokage, thanking him. Hiruzen simply waved it off with a smile before he dismissed them. Naruto grinned walked out the room with Mikoto. Once the doors closed the two flashed to the now renamed Uzumaki compound.

But the two specifically appeared in their bedroom, using the rest of the night making love. That was still left a weird taste in both Naruto and Kurama's mouth, but they would get used to it.

In the underground lair and in his own personal quarters was Danzo. The man was sitting at his table sipping on a steaming cup of green herbal tea. It was utterly silent in the room, which he enjoyed as it allowed him to think. And what he was thinking about at the moment was his star pupil, Naruto Uzumaki.

While he was aware of the boy's relationship with Mikoto as much as Hiruzen was, he, similar to Hiruzen was utterly surprised by the blondes emotional outburst at the council meeting earlier that night. This made him realize how much freedom, he allowed the boy. It also allowed him to wonder if he made the right choice in letting Naruto stay in contact within the village than hide in the shadows for ROOT.

For some reason, Danzo could feel the hold he held over Naruto, slipping. While he was still positive the boy was loyal to Konoha, he wondered if the boy was still fiercely loyal to him.

The past year or so, Naruto has been rather…rebellious. He would spend more time hanging with his 'friends' from the academy, then coming down to train like Hinata and Sai. The blond wouldn't be as dedicated to training, he rather be intimate with some girl he met.

Now while he did understand the boy needed to fulfill his sexual urges or he would go on a raping spree, there was a certain window of opportunity for that. Naruto has gotten overly close to the Uchiha woman, so close he has started spouting nonsense about love. The only love he should have, if for Konoha, as that is what he taught him for seven years.

Yes he told Naruto to stay close to Mikoto Uchiha, but he didn't mean as close as he currently was. Though, Danzo was a bit proud of Naruto planting his seed within such an Uchiha as Mikoto. Both she and Naruto were fine warriors and fighters, they would surely breed a strong child.

Taking another sip, Danzo continued on with his thoughts. He wasn't completely sure if Naruto was still completely loyal to him or not. In fact, he could even feel his reign over Hinata slipping, but not as much and quickly as Naruto.

He would need to keep an even closer eye on the boy, and do what ever is necessary to keep his tool, his.

Around midnight, both Naruto and Mikoto were sitting on the front porch gazing at the starry sky and quarter moon. They were laughing and having conversation with each other, going over how they would re-decorate the empty ghost like compound.

The two were currently wearing robes, though Mikoto wore nothing underneath hers while Naruto had a pair of shorts on. The woman was sitting in Naruto's lap, snuggling into him a smile on her face.

"Naru-koi, what are we gonna do about Sasuke? We both know he won't take this laying down; his pride as an Uchiha won't let him." Mikoto chuckled, earning a nod from Naruto.

"I know, but I could give two fucks about how he feels. If he doesn't like it, he can get to stepping, I don't care. Fool hasn't even awakened his Sharingan." Naruto muttered. Mikoto giggled as a response, before she looked up to see the subject of their conversation walking their way.

"Speak of the uke." Naruto muttered, earning another giggle from Mikoto. Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he gazed at the position his mother and Naruto were in. He glared at them both, but it was mostly towards Naruto.

"Why the fuck are you here? Get lost!" Sasuke spat, Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Aw come on Sasu-chan, that's now how you talk to your new step-father." Naruto smirked. Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, shock clearly on his face.

"What the hell did you just say?" The Uchiha boy asked. Naruto's smirk got bigger, now smug and amused.

"I said, that is now how you talk to your new step-father. You could get a strike for that." Naruto teased with a grin. Sasuke's face started to turn red from rage but he still needed questions answered.

"You married this idiot! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sasuke roared, turning his glare on his mother, who looked at him with a blank look.

"Nothing is the matter with me, I'm perfectly fine. You're the only one here who has a problem with this whole thing." Mikoto shrugged while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"How could you let this, this clown; into our clan? He is an orphan with nothing! He is not of royal elite blood, he doesn't deserve to have you or be in this clan! It's me! I should be the one you fond over! Not him!" Sasuke roared, veins starting to pop out his head.

Naruto laughed. And he laughed hard.

"You really think you deserve Mikoto?" Naruto asked as he stood up and walked down the steps so now he was facing off with Sasuke.

"Bitch what have you done to even get a shimmer of her love? You don't understand do you? Man, Itachi fucked you up good before he left," Naruto mocked, only for Sasuke to take a step forward with a roar.

"Don't you dare say his name in front of me!" The boy snapped, his eyes starting to become bloodshot. Naruto laughed at Sasuke again, continuing to mock him.

"Or what? What can you do to me? Oh yeah that's right, just lick the bottom of my shoe as I put you in your place! You can't do shit to me Sasuke! You don't realize that I hold way more power over you than you think, let me let you in on a little secret," Naruto smirked darkly.

"Today, when I was married to your sexy ass mother; I found out I am the clan head of a nearly extinct clan, similar to yours," Naruto jibed which caused Sasuke to growl. "So it was decided that since two clan heads were supposed to marry, something needed to be done with the other clan. I came up with the idea to integrate clans," Naruto explained, which started to bring Sasuke's fears to the surface.

"This so called orphan who has nothing, just had the Uchiha clan, your precious clan, become one with my clan, the Uzumaki. So this means, the Uchiha don't exist." Naruto revealed with a grin.

Sasuke's face turned from beet red, to sheet white. His eyes were wide of complete utter shock, and his body was paralyzed as well. The Uchiha doesn't exist? His superior elite clan was no more? That struck him hard, really hard.

Anger, no, Hate started to roll of Sasuke in waves. His fists clenched, and his teeth were gritted. An Intense blast of KI erupted from Sasuke, solely directed on Naruto. The young boy didn't even consider Mikoto at the moment, though she would be next.

Feeling as if he needed to throw one last jibe in, Naruto spoke, "So, how does it feel to be Sasuke Uzumaki now?" Naruto grinned, earning a giggle from Mikoto.

"I'm going to _kill_ you." Sasuke declared in a whispered hiss. In a blur the teen was gone, however he reappeared in front of Naruto who caught his fist without effort. Naruto had a blank look on his face before he threw the boy away.

Sasuke back flipped in the air before he dashed at Naruto. Jumping into the air, Sasuke tried delivering an axe kick to Naruto, but the blond stopped him mid air using his Chaos powers.

Sasuke shuddered as Naruto brought him to face the blond. Naruto still kept the impassive face before looking towards Mikoto. The woman was still before giving a nod, Naruto caught it and nodded back before turning back to Sasuke.

"Listen Sasuke, you have a choice. You can be a good little boy I know you aren't and stay with the clan, or I can banish you and make sure you NEVER return." Naruto told the teen. Sasuke spat, which nearly reached Naruto's face.

"I rather die before I join you. I will kill you both, this I swear." Sasuke declared with a hateful glare. Naruto gave a shrug before he dropped Sasuke to the ground, but the boy couldn't move.

"Okay Sasuke, before I send you on your merry way there is something I want you to watch. Mikoto-chan," Naruto called. Mikoto stood up and walked over to her new husband wondering what he had planned.

"Watch carefully," Naruto smirked at Sasuke before turning to Mikoto and pulling her into a lustful passionate kiss. Mikoto was a bit surprised before she immeditately got into it, understanding what Naruto was doing now.

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he watched the blond make out heavily with his mother. It sickened him, to see some…ugh, he didn't even have the right words to describe Naruto, but to see him touch, fondle, grope, and lust after his mother, a full blooded Uchiha, made him sick.

And Mikoto made him sick even more for allowing such an atrocity happen. Sasuke wanted to close his eyes and look away, but he couldn't. In fact it was impossible to move anything of his body, even his damn face wouldn't move!

Nor could he speak. It was all strange to him, but he was forced to watch what was in front of him.

Naruto and Mikoto broke away from the kiss, so Naruto could bite and kiss Mikoto's neck. This made her moan, and guide on of Naruto's hands up under her robe. Sasuke had no choice but to watch Naruto finger his mother in front of him, he hated every second of it.

"Mikoto-chan, show him what he missed out, what he will never enjoy and cherish." Naruto smiled. Mikoto nodded and gave one last kiss to Naruto's lips before moving down his body.

Mikoto then pulled down Naruto's pants, releasing his erect dick. Mikoto smiled before she started swirling her tongue on the tip, then sucking it down to the base, giving a guttarl noise. Naruto groaned as he started to pound her face, which she enjoyed.

Sasuke was turning green from the scene he was watching. He wanted it to stop, he didn't want to see anymore. The pleasure Naruto was brining to his mother was clearly on her face. He was defiling her, and she was loving every second.

He wanted to puke but he couldn't. Once again, it was probably Naruto who was the one responsible for it. Unfortunately, Sasuke's attention was then given back to Naruto and Mikoto.

The latter was on her knee's, waiting for Naruto to come and insert his cock into her dripping wet pussy, Mikoto was extremely turned on by the situation, to have her own dick head son watch her being fucked by another man brought excitement to her loins. The woman moaned when her husband slipped it in and pounded away.

Sasuke wanted to beg Naruto to stop, but he couldn't speak and his pride wouldn't allow it. His plowing went on for several long minutes, and he had no choice but to sit there and watch. The two lovers switched positions almost every two minutes, enjoying themselves to the fullest.

It wasn't until Mikoto started moaning loudly about her release, that Naruto was put in the same boat as well. The blond started to pound into her a bit more harder, trying to speed up both of their upcoming orgasms.

"Inside Naru-koi! Spray your hot cum in my womb! Paint my insides white!" Mikoto egged him on as Naruto groaned. Naruto continued to buck his hips till he gave one more push and released inside her for what would be the 4th time tonight. Mikoto also was granted a release, her body shuddering in pleasure.

Sasuke watched silently, with wide eyes. Naruto continued to empty his load within Sasuke's mother, right in front of him before he pulled out with a small groan. The blond pulled back up his shorts and walked towards the paralyzed Sasuke.

"You see that Sasuke, I brought something to Mikoto that you never could have ever since Itachi massacred your worthless clan, and that is pleasure. As much as Mikoto loves you as her son, she can't stand the sight of you, you make her want to spit. She can love you, and still does love you, but she will love you from afar. It was not a pleasure meeting you, Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto smirked as he snapped his fingers and a black portal opened.

Sasuke's body started to float up then towards it. But before Naruto gave on last push into the dark abyss, he said his final words to the Uchiha.

"Just know Sasuke, that I will always be better than you. Ever since we met 6 years ago, I was better. You will never beat me, unless it's being a gay ass, then yeah, you beat me at that. Later, loser." Naruto smirked as he waved off his hand, casting Sasuke into the deep abyss of darkness.

Naruto noticed a single tear fall from Sasuke's eye but ignored it, it was too late to start crying. Once Sasuke was gone, Naruto closed the portal before picking up Mikoto bridal style and returning to their bed room for sleep.

He would need to explain Sasuke's absence tomorrow. Ah well, he'll worry about it in the morning.

"You're kidding right?" Hiruzen asked with a deadpanned stare towards both Naruto and Mikoto who were in his office. Naruto shook his head with a bored look on his face while Mikoto was impassive. In front of the Sandaime, was the broken mangled corpse of Sasuke Uchiha.

Both arms of the body were clearly broken and had scorch marks. The usual attire he wore was rags. Sarutobi could see the left foot was broken, as it was twisted the wrong way. The boys face was beyond bruised and bloody; both lips were busted and split. On the neck was a hand print, which signified he was choked during…whatever happened.

Hiruzen rubbed his eyes in frustration before he demanded a report.

"To be honest Hokage-sama, this was entirely clan matters but Konoha had something to do with it too," Naruto told him, earning a blank look from the old man. The blonde gave a sigh before he spoke.

"Last night, we informed Sasuke of the changes that were happening. He didn't take it to well and challenged me to a death match. I knew I outclassed him so I refused, but he kept throwing insults and attacked me, he was really determined. So I toyed with him…a lot," Naruto stated, trying to hide his smirk.

"After 20 minutes or so of beating him down, I verbally assaulted him. He broke down or whatever and I left him to wallow in his misery, after that Mikoto confronted him." Naruto nodded to his wife. Sarutobi then looked at Mikoto who started speaking in a bland yet sullen tone.

"Late that night, I found Sasuke stealing sacred Uchiha techniques. It's one thing if he was just learning them, but he was STEALING them, clan secrets. I gave him a chance, I told him what he was doing was stupid. I even offered to look over his training, but he wouldn't hear me, so I gave him an ultimatum," Mikoto sighed sadly.

"I told him that if he walked passed me and out of the village, he was going to be considered a traitor to the clan and Konoha; and he would be killed not to long after. But if he put the scrolls back and acted like nothing happened, I would oversee his training," Mikoto stated which gained an interested look from Sarutobi, as he saw how Mikoto and Sasuke treated each other.

"All Sasuke did was glare and scoff before he walked right past me. I gave him a few minutes head start before I informed Naruto-kun what was going on. I watched the two…well I watched Sasuke try to hold his own, but Naruto broke him down, as you can see." Mikoto gestured to the corpse.

Hiruzen groaned as he rubbed his temples. In all honesty, Hiruzen really didn't care for Sasuke; the boy was too much like his father. Arrogant, cocky and rude. They both had all this bark, but no bite. So he really didn't care if Sasuke died or not.

Because he knew that with Naruto and Mikoto being together and working to conceive a child, would benefit Konoha all by its self; so Sasuke was just a useless limb. The boy was too caught up on trying to kill Itachi that everyone around him didn't want to deal with him.

His attitude was reeked when compared to the friendly joyous Naruto Uzumaki. It's most likely why Sasuke's previous fan girls, shifted to Naruto; plus instead of brushing them off, Naruto actually accepted them.

So it would have been hard to try and get the boy to impregnate a woman who was willing to do so. Naruto on the other hand was a totally different story when it concerned Konoha women. The boy even caught the slight interest of both Kurenai Yuhi and Yugao Uzuki, both who were the coldest women in Konoha. They despised perverts with a burning passion and were such prudes, but yet Naruto had caught their eye.

Bottom line, Hiruzen didn't care. The reason he asked for what happened was because he was curious. He was annoyed however how he was going to explain this to the council. Yeah Naruto and Mikoto are together, but they craved for a full blooded male Uchiha, Sharingan and all. But since Sasuke was dead, they couldn't have that and that would just cause a headache for him. At least Danzo wouldn't care, the man had his star pupil already.

"Did you at least preserve the eyes?" Hiruzen asked with a bored expression. Mikoto nodded in response, unsealing a jar from her wrist. In the jar was a pair of eyes, with the Sharingan active.

"I didn't want too but Naruto-kun suggested I take them, just in case I need them in the future." Mikoto informed, earning a nod from Hiruzen.

"Well then as long as we have the eyes then fine. The council won't be happy but I don't give a damn," The Sandaime grumbled, earning a amused smirk from Naruto. "So this poses the question of what we are going to do with team 7, considering your one member short." Hiruzen brought up.

Naruto crossed his arms with a small scoff, "I say we keep it the way it is. Sakura-chan and I will be just fine with Mikoto-chan and Kakashi teaching us. We get along great, and were about the same level in skill. Adding some unknown variable to the mix will just keep the balance unbalanced. Bad enough Sasuke was not up to par, don't need another slacker." Naruto explained which only caused the Hokage to sigh a bit.

"What do you think Mikoto?" Hiruzen asked, his gaze now on the woman. Mikoto gave a small shrug as she spoke her thoughts on the matter.

"I do agree with Naruto-kun on this. It makes it easier to focus on the two who are willing to learn something than those who are unwilling." Mikoto answered the man. The Sandaime pondered it for a few moments before nodding his head in understanding.

"Alright then, it's settled. Until further notice, team 7 will remain active with only two members. However the third spot will always be open till it is filled. Understood?" Hiruzen told them to which they nodded too. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed them.

Naruto grab the dead body and left in a black flash with Mikoto, leaving the Hokage to think on what he just learned.

Around 8:15, Naruto and Mikoto showed up the mission hall where they were greeted by Sakura and Kakashi. It was Sakura though who noticed Sasuke's absence and questioned it, though she could care less. Both Naruto and Mikoto ran the same story with the two as they did the Hokage.

Both Sakura and Kakashi were surprised but it didn't last long. They simply shrugged their shoulders and questioned whether the team was still active or not, when Mikoto nodded, Sakura grinned and walked into the mission hall.

After Naruto and Sakura grabbed three mission scrolls each, then another for a team assignment, they left to go complete them. It was only an hour later that they returned and left to go train.

Like they promised, the two genin were wearing training clothes instead of their usual attire. Naruto's consisted of black shorts and a tank top, while Sakura's was spandex shorts and a sports bra.

Kakashi and Mikoto both put them through the ringer, having them spar each other first then team up to fight off both jounin. Not to mention their weights were increased slightly, which made it difficult.

Lets just say the two didn't last very long.

 _ **Three months later**_

Naruto woke up to the sound of…something. The sound was disgusting to his ears, and his nose wiggled in slight pain as well, since the smell was attacking his nostrils. The blond looked over to Mikoto's side of the bed to see she was gone. Looking around he could see the bathroom light was on, which gave him the idea she was in there.

The blond glanced to the clock to read it was 8:04, meaning he had about 25 minutes before meeting up with Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto sighed and rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

The sight he was greeted too was Mikoto bend over the toilet, holding her head up. Naruto crouched down and started to massage her shoulders, to which she started moaning too.

"This kid is giving me the blues," Mikoto grumbled earning a small smile from Naruto."I never had this bad of morning sickness with the other two, but I guess each pregnancy is different." Mikoto muttered before taking a deep breath.

Naruto simply shook his head with a chuckle as he continued to rub his wife's shoulders. Mikoto was two months pregnant with their first child. It wasn't that long ago when just like this morning, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom to puke up what ever was in her stomach.

At first she thought it was a morning bug, but then she felt more tired than usual and her head was slightly hurting as well. She went to the doctor then found out she was two weeks pregnant. Since then, Mikoto hasn't really physically trained with Naruto and Sakura since her body ached, so it was up to Kakashi while she just gave advice.

Naruto was mind blown. Yes he knew that he was expecting a child beforehand, but to actually hear that he was going to be a father in about 8 months or whatever was shocking to him. Luckily Kurama snapped him out of his shock before he started to doubt whether he was ready or not.

While Mikoto was also happy to find out she was pregnant with Naruto's child, no one was more happy than Sakura Haruno. The girl was simply elated and wouldn't keep still. It was actually strange for both Naruto and Mikoto to see the usual calm Sakura so hyper. She wasn't even the one having the baby.

It was then that Naruto and Mikoto figured out that besides her mother, Mikoto and Kakashi were the closet people she considered family. Mikoto was like the fun yet strict older sister and Kakashi was the lazy yet protective brother. When Naruto asked where he stood she just blushed and didn't answer.

Sakura then demanded she was named godmother, which Mikoto agreed to with a joking sigh. Honestly she was glad that someone beside Naruto truly cared and was happy for them. When Hiruzen along with the council elders were told the news, they congratulated them. But it seemed as if they were happy for themselves as if they just hit the jackpot.

That made Mikoto and Naruto a bit upset but they didn't show it.

Mikoto's pregnancy so far has been kept on the down low, only a few people knew about it. That was the Konoha elders, Sakura and Kakashi, Tsume Inuzuka, Mebuki Haruno and the doctor that told Mikoto.

However, it seemed everyone knew of Naruto and Mikoto's marriage. It spread like wild fire in a dry forest. Most if not all of Naruto's fan girls were saddened Naruto was married to someone, even if it was the Uchiha matriarch. Hinata more so than anybody; it showed in her relationship with Naruto.

Hinata would always ignore Naruto or glare at him. She would avoid total contact with him. The girl couldn't even hear his name without a rage filled scowl coming across her face.

Ino was affected by the news as well. While she wasn't livid as Hinata, she was saddened. The girl tried her best to not think about Naruto, or try to act civilized towards him without showing her feelings. It wasn't working, so she did her best to avoid him also.

And while Naruto was saddened by both of their actions towards him, he brushed it off. He didn't have time to worry about his friendship with the two girls. If they couldn't be happy for him and was just soaking in their own jealousy or whatever, then fine.

The only girl he actually spoke too who was still cool and even with him was Sakura. It was actually her who told him to forget about them. Her exact words were,

' _If those two can't at least be happy for you or even try to hear your side of the story, fuck em_.'

And Naruto followed her advice. If they really cared, they would hear his side of the story and find out that he can still see other girls. But they were too caught up in their own world to really listen; jumping to damn conclusions.

His friendship with Kiba didn't change either. The Inuzuka was happy for him and was still the same loud mouth, pranking, cocky bastard he was. That was something Naruto was actually happy about. In all honesty, besides Mikoto or Sakura, Kiba was his best friend. The two instantly connected when they both found out their dislike of Sasuke and they experienced their first prank together, which was put itching powder in the Uchiha's underwear and cat food in his breakfast, then gluing him to his seat.

Naruto gave a soft chuckle at the memory, which made Mikoto turn around and look at him strangely. The blond shook his head with a small smile before the woman sighed and spoke.

"You should get ready, I'll be fine," Mikoto smiled at him. Naruto raised a brow before nodding and left to get dressed. Mikoto took another deep breath and looked at the diamond ring and gold wedding band on her left ring finger. A large smile came upon it as she gazed at it, remembering the private wedding Naruto gave her just a few weeks before she found out she was pregnant.

It was a small nice ceremony to which they invited just a few guests. The Hokage was present, as well as Tsume, Mebuki, and Kakashi. Naruto invited the rookie nine along with Lee, Gai and his friend Sai.

Ino, Hinata and Sai didn't show up. Naruto and Mikoto figured out the reason why, though Naruto was confused to why Sai didn't show up. When he asked the boy later, his answer was Danzo prohibited him from going. That made Naruto a bit ticked at the person he still saw as his leader, but he just locked it away and kept moving.

Mikoto's smile was wiped off when she felt bile rising in her throat to which she emptied a moment later. After she was done, Mikoto groaned in irritation.

'These months can't pass any faster.'

"Ohayo Naruto-kun," Sakura greeted with a smile as the blond walked into the mission hall. Naruto greeted her back with his own smile before greeting his sensei who just eye smiled at him while he held his book.

Sakura blinked before she looked around then back at Naruto, "Ano, where's Mikoto-sensei?" Naruto scratched the back of his head with a light sigh.

"At home. She felt really sick again so she decided to stay home and try to get some rest." Naruto answered. Sakura nodded in understanding before she and Naruto turned to the Hokage and Iruka since it was their turn to receive a mission.

"Ah team 7, I've been waiting for you," Hiruzen stated as he dug through the mission scrolls. The two genin were surprised by this, glancing to each other then back at the Hokage.

Hiruzen found what he was looking for and pulled out a red scroll which Naruto and Sakura realized was the color of an A-rank mission. Both stood up straight a bit more, while Kakashi lowered his book to pay attention.

Iruka sighed with a small frown on his face. "Your team has been requested to protect an archeologist as he discovers the ruins of Uzushiogakure," Hiruzen stated which surprised the group.

"Wait, why does he want our team? Wouldn't a team of jounin be better?" Sakura questioned earning a nod from her leader.

"You are correct, but he has requested your team for two purposes. One is that your team has the highest success rate when it comes to missions. Your teamwork is said to be flawless, and your individual skills are something to be feared. Iruka, please tell them what their record is," Hiruzen stated, which caused Naruto to blink in confusion.

"We have a record? Is that a bad thing?" Naruto wondered, earning a shake of the head from Hiruzen. Iruka then spoke up that moment, reading off Team 7's mission record.

"Team 7 has completed a total of 67 D-rank missions, 15 C-rank missions, 9 B-rank missions and 4 A-rank missions. Their success rate is 99.9%" Iruka told them which earned grins from the two genin and a hidden smirk from Kakashi.

"Wow, when you read it off it sounds like we've done a lot since graduating," Sakura commented, earning a nod from Naruto. He wasn't even keeping track to what they were doing, he just went with it.

"Okay, so we understand the first reason. But what's the second?" Naruto questioned, moving on. Hiruzen pointed to him which caused him to furrow his brows, "Me?"

"Yes you. You are the only known Uzumaki in the world right now. Thanks to your mission career, you both have been inputted in the recent bingo book," Hiruzen stated which earned shocked looks from the genin, hell even Kakashi was shocked. Iruka was surprised as well.

Pulling out a spare bingo book he always kept with him, Hiruzen flipped to a certain page and showed it to Naruto. The boy gazed at it to see his picture along with some of his skill information.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Moniker: Kuroi** **Senkō**

 **Bingo Rank: A-rank**

 **Village: Konohagakure, Genin**

 **Taijutsu: High**

 **Ninjutsu:High**

 **Genjutsu: Average**

 **Skills: Kenjutsu; Ability to teleport instantly, similar to Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin no Jutsu.**

 **Warning: Approach with caution and with others. Is considered Dangerous when with Sakura Haruno**

 **Wanted: Ame; 800,000 Alive.**

 **Iwa; 1,000,000 Dead or Alive.**

 **Kumo; 200,000 Alive.**

Naruto finished reading then handed it to Sakura who finished reading as well and flipped the page to see her picture and information as well.

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Moniker: Oni no Sakura**

 **Bingo Rank: A-rank**

 **Village: Konohagakure, Genin**

 **Taijutsu: High**

 **Ninjutsu: Average**

 **Genjutsu: High**

 **Skills: Kenjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, super human strength, high intellect**

 **Warning: Approach with caution and group. Is considered Dangerous when with Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Wanted: Kiri; 300,000 Alive. Kumo; 200,000 Alive.**

Sakura blinked before she smirked, but her eye then caught the next page, "Naruto-kun look at this! They even have a page with both of us on here!" Sakura exclaimed as Naruto looked it over as well, Kakashi behind them reading too.

 **Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno**

 **Moniker: Kuroi Hana**

 **Bingo Rank: low S-rank**

 **Village: Konohagakure, Genin**

 **Teamwork skill: Very High**

 **Taijutsu: Very High**

 **Ninjutsu: High**

 **Genjutsu High**

 **Skills: Kenjutsu, speed.**

 **Warning: Approach with extreme caution.**

 **Wanted: Kumo; 500,000 alive**

"Cool," Naruto whispered. Sakura agreed with him, a grin on her face. The fact they were in the bingo book at such a young age meant their training was truly paying off! The girl couldn't wait to show her mother.

"So, now that you know that; the reason behind the client has chosen you Naruto, is because of your Uzumaki blood. If you go with him, he will be able to uncover what he needs too. This will also give you insight on your forgotten clan, so will you accept?" The Sandaime asked. Naruto pondered it for a few moments before he spoke to his tenant.

' _Oi, Kurama! What do you think of this?_ ' Naruto asked him. The biju gave a shrug along with a yawn.

' _ **I say go for it. You might actually uncover something, or the very least learn a thing or too. Though I am curious to know what this 'Archeologist' is hoping to find. It would be best to accept the mission and find out.**_ ' Kurama advised. Naruto nodded in understanding before cutting the connection.

"Fine, I'll do it." Naruto informed. Hiruzen nodded before telling them where to meet the client and when to be there. After he dismissed them, Naruto and Sakura went their separate ways to get ready.

When Naruto returned to his home, he called out for Mikoto to let her know he was home. Though, he stopped at the door step, his sapphire eyes flashing red. His instincts took over and he readied himself for a fight. Someone besides Mikoto was in his home, and he needed to know what.

Naruto carefully walked through the halls before he entered the kitchen. After a moment Naruto dropped the ground to avoid the Shuriken that whizzed above his head. The blond then used his leg to knock over his attacker. The next moment, Naruto grabbed onto the scruff of their neck and picked them up before slamming them against the wall with a growl.

The blond glared before his eyes narrowed. The person he was holding was a ROOT agent, how he knew was the blank Anbu like mask, and the black cloak.

"It seems you are still alert as ever, Uzumaki," The person said behind their mask. Naruto didn't recognize the voice, but it was a man. Naruto's grip tightened as he pushed the man against the wall harder.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto hissed, his glare returning full blast. The man remained silent before speaking.

"Danzo-sama wanted me to give you a message. It concerns your next operation," The man stated earning a confused look from Naruto. He didn't know of any operation, could it be similar to his last one?

"He said prepare your body for the worst, and don't forget who you are. The operation will take place during the Chunin exam break month. So be ready," The operative stated. Naruto nodded and let him go, watching the man walk away. But before the man left, he gave Naruto a few more words.

"Remember who you are Uzumaki and who you serve. Though you hide it under that mask of yours, YOU still exist. Danzo-sama gave you and allowed you to keep this life you are living, and he can take it away just as fast." The ROOT agent said.

Naruto kept his glare stationed on the man as he left his house. With a growl the blond turned around and hurried to his bedroom to see if Mikoto was okay. When he arrived, he saw she was sleeping soundly on his side of the bed.

Naruto looked her over to see if she was harmed of any sort. Once his inspection was done, he realized that the man didn't even come in here. The blond sighed and kissed her forehead before going to pack for at least a month's trip.

Once the blond was dressed he looked at the mirror to check himself. Everything was in place, however he didn't have his orange jacket, it was instead sealed in his bag in case things got chilly. So he was just wearing his fishnet tank top. Though, he put on a dark red short sleeved shirt and a black Anbu vest. Naruto made sure his gold bracelets were still on his wrists, which they were.

Slinging his back pack over his shoulder, Naruto went over to his wife and set down a letter for her to read when she woke up. Kissing her forehead once again; the blond left to start his mission.

When Naruto arrived he saw Sakura walking up as well. By the gate was a middle aged man with neck length platinum blond hair and green eyes. He had a trimmed goatee as well. His face was muscular yet heart shaped.

For an outfit, he wore tan shorts that stopped right at the knees and a tan collared button up explorer shirt. For bottoms he wore brown boots. The man was about 6'3 and had a muscular build to him. Around his shoulders was a large black backpack.

"Ah, hello there," The man greeted with a friendly grin as the two genin approached. Both Naruto and Sakura nodded in greeting, giving their own hello's.

"You two must be Naruto and Sakura correct?" The man hoped, earning nods from the two. Naruto had a small smirk and Sakura had a smile. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you two. I have heard things about you and your skills as Shinobi. I am Rya Gosu, Archeologist, Architect, all kinds of things." Rya grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Rya-san. We were actually surprised when we were told you had requested us for a mission. Usually its either I or Naruto-kun who asks for a mission." Sakura stated, earning a chuckle from Rya.

"Well I requested you because I have heard good things about you during my travels. At first I didn't believe it, but after awhile I decided to go for it." Rya laughed. Naruto nodded before he noticed Kakashi finally appear.

"Ah seems you two got here before me, good. Hello sir, I'm a Kakashi Hatake, Naruto and Sakura's jounin sensei." Kakashi greeted with a small bow. Rya's eyes widened in surprise before he pointed at Kakashi.

"Kakashi Hatake as in THEE Kakashi Hatake?! As in Kakashi no Sharingan?!" Rya asked with an excited grin. Kakashi laughed sheepishly while scratching his head.

"Yup, that's me." The man confirmed. Rya grabbed Kakashi's hand and shook it with vigor.

"It is a honor to meet you. If I would have known you were the sensei of these two talented young lads, I would have requested you sooner!" Rya laughed loudly, earning a sweat drop from the three Shinobi.

"So Rya-san, what is our mission exactly? The Hokage and the scroll just said we were to protect you." Naruto brought up. Rya nodded his head in agreement before he explained further.

"Yes that is so. As you know, I am trying to go to the ruins of Uzushiogakure. However since it is such a long journey, and my reputation, I have sort of a bounty on my head." Rya sighed, which earned confused looks from the three.

Though, it was Sakura who voiced their question, "Reputation? What kind of reputation?"

"Well you see, I travel a lot. In fact I've traveled around the nations more than once. So I have made connections with people. Business men who are high on the food chain, have hired me to dig up and explore places and things that they are too afraid to do themselves," Rya explained.

"When I am hired, I demand the money first so I am not cheated later. Whenever I do the work for them, I usually find something of interest. But most of the time I have a bad feeling when something shady is going on. So I run. I run because I find out that the people who hired me, are planning on killing me then taking back their money and what they paid me for." Rya finished, earning a understanding nod from Naruto.

The teen's mind already saw through what Rya was saying and understood. "So your saying since you run, you piss a lot of the people who hired you off, taking their money and what they paid you for. So what they do is higher thugs and such to find you and kill you, correct?" Naruto asked earning a nod and a grin from the man.

"Absolutely! But over the past few months, it seems the usual bandits or whatever are now hired ninja. I don't know whether they are missing ninja, or ninja from other villages, but I have them after me as well." Rya informed them.

Kakashi hummed as he nodded, "So you hired us to protect you from these ninja that might certainly be after you while you are exploring the ruins," Kakashi deduced, gaining a nod from Rya.

"Are there any ninja who names stick out to you? I'm guessing you've read the Bingo book, so does that mean you might be able to point them out?" Sakura asked the man. Rya nodded as he thought about it.

"Yes, most of them are C-rank, B-rank from time to time. Though one who stands out and seems to follow me everywhere is a man wearing a black cloak and a mask. I don't know who he is, but he came close to killing me one time. How I escaped, I have no idea." Rya shivered.

"Do you remember his name?" Kakashi wondered. Though, his answer was the shake of the head.

"He never said it." Rya stated. This caused the jounin to sigh before he nodded and continued on.

"Alright then, this means we need to keep an eye out for people like that. Now that we know what we are hired to do, lets escort Rya-san to Uzushiogakure, ne?" Kakashi suggested with an eye smile before they nodded and started walking.

Naruto and Sakura flanked both sides of Rya while Kakashi stood behind the man, his book out. Naruto looked up to the sky and frowned.

'Hopefully this mission won't be dull.'

 **And that is the end of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you did…review -_-**

 **And yes I decided to get rid of Sasuke, now he isn't dead…but he's not coming back for sometime either, if ever really. I saw no point in keeping him around.**

 **Anyway, I don't have much to say but expect and update of something soon. Don't ask me what, and don't tell me what should be update either. At the moment I am working on the original 'Naruto's Legend'.**

 **I'm trying to debate if I should keep going or give it up to someone who asked not that long ago. It just depends.**

 **Alright, one more thing, I'm going to put a poll up asking if I should… you know what just go to the poll and see for yourself. It concerns a new story that I'm thinking on doing in the future but don't know if I should.**

 **With all that said…time for the harem and crap.**

 **Mikoto**

 **Sakura**

 **Tayuya**

 **Shizuka**

 **Mito**

 **Others….**

 **That is the harem. I put others because I'm not revealing them yet. Now the difference between the Harem and girls he is just going to fuck, is that…that's just it. He is just going to have a lemon with them, nothing more nothing less. The others however who are in the harem, are there to stay.**

 **Anyway with all that said…**

 **REVIEW!**

 **OvO**


	41. Dawn Ch 6

**Yo, so I'm back with an all new chapter of Dawn. Yes has been some time since I've touched on this, been busy as fuck. Not much to say about this chapter except things will be explained, hopefully.**

 **Anyway lets get on with it.**

 **Chapter Six**

Naruto lightly hummed a tune to himself as he walked beside Sakura with their client behind them speaking with Kakashi. It was currently hitting night and they were searching for a place to camp for the night.

"Ne, Naruto-kun," Sakura called him. The blond turned towards her wondering what she wanted. Seeing she caught his attention the girl continued on, a curious look to her face.

"I'm just wondering. Why didn't you get…curious to when Hokage-sama told us about this mission? I mean, you are Uzumaki after all so this has to do with your clan, aren't you worried or something?" Sakura asked. Naruto blinked and gave a shrug.

"I don't why I should be. It's not like I knew I had a clan to begin with. This is actually the second time it's been brought up. I don't really care to be honest, I hold no loyalty or anything to the Uzumaki clan, my loyalty remains with Konoha and her people," Naruto shrugged.

Sakura blinked in surprise before giving a small frown. "I guess I see your point. I'm just saying, if it were my clan or something I would be wondering why complete strangers that have no relation to the clan want something to do with it," Sakura replied.

The Uzumaki gave a shrug again in understanding. "Yeah, I'm just not tripping ya know? Yeah I'm curious, but there is no reason why my curiosity has to get in the way of my mission. I'll start being more concerned when it affects me directly, till then…whatever," Naruto finished. Sakura kept her frown with a nod as Naruto resumed his humming.

While the two genin were having their conversation, the two adults behind them were having their own as well. Kakashi however was digging for information, anything that could be relevant and helpful to Konoha…and to satisfy his curiosity.

"So what exactly are you looking for in these ruins Rya-san?" Kakashi wondered, his eye on his book though he was paying close attention. Rya gave a small chuckle to Kakashi's question before answering.

"Well Hatake-san, I'm looking for an artifact to be exact. As you know, the Uzumaki clan were very famous for their legendary prowess in Fuinjutsu. But how such a great clan fell from a simple invasion betroths me. I must find out what exactly," Rya shrugged.

"But what if it's just that? Maybe the Uzumaki clan really did just fall to the allied invasion, after all it was three major villages that took them down," Kakashi threw in. Rya nodded in agreement, both unware that Naruto and Sakura were silently listening in.

"Yes, but why would Iwa, Kiri and Kumo attack a simply large clan?" Rya inquired. Kakashi raised a brow as he gave his answer in turn.

"As you said, the Uzumaki were famous for their legendary ability in Fuinjutsu. Those three villages most likely felt they were in some kind of danger and joined forces to destroy them," Kakashi shrugged.

"It makes no sense, Hatake-san," Rya stated firmly. Kakashi looked towards him in a confused manner while Sakura gave a quick glance, it was only Naruto who didn't give a reaction. "Konoha has been the strongest major village since it's founding. Would it not make more sense for three villages that equally hated Konoha at that time join forces to wipe them out? Why the Uzumaki?"

"Well, those three villages probably felt that the Uzumaki's mastery over Fuinjutsu was useful and destroyed them too…"

"Excuse my language Hatake-san but I call bullshit," Rya disagreed. "It was the Nidaime Tsuchikage, The Sandaime Raikage and the Nidaime Mizukage who ruled at the time. While the two Nidaime kages hated each other, they weren't stupid," Rya reminded.

"If only the Uzumaki clan knew how to work their OWN Fuinjutsu, why wipe out the only ones who could operate and function it perfectly? History claims that the three villages wiped out the Uzumaki, but I don't believe it," Rya stated.

"Then what do you believe Rya-san?" Kakashi wondered. Rya kept his mouth shut and shook his head, refusing to continue speaking his mind on the matter.

"All I'm saying is, I don't believe it was Kumo, Kiri and Iwa who did it. I think it was a whole different matter, which is why I must go to Uzushio. I must unlock the secrets," Rya said with determination.

It was quiet for awhile before Kakashi broke through it, stating that where they were was a good place to camp. After setting up tents and a fire, the two genin were sent out to hunt for food. Once they came back and ate, Naruto offered to take the first shift, with Sakura following then Kakashi going last.

At the moment Naruto was sitting on a rock looking up towards the night sky.

' _ **What do you think of all this? Do you really not care?**_ ' Naruto remained silent, not answering Kurama. The Biju was waiting patiently for his partner. After a few moments, Naruto gave a sigh.

' _I will not lie and say I am not interested. But the extinct Uzumaki clan is not my priority. Protecting Mikoto, Konoha, my friends and busting a nut are my priorities,_ ' Naruto answered. Kurama gave a nod before he spoke again.

' _ **You feel that pull don't you?**_ ' Naruto was silent once more but gave a nod. ' _ **I thought so, it's the stirring in your blood. You may not notice it, but your heart is beating three beats every two seconds, when it was only two beats every three seconds,**_ ' Kurama explained.

' _What do you think that means? Because I'm thinking that's a bad thing,_ ' Naruto frowned. The Kyuubi gave a shake of his head in response.

' _ **It's not bad, but that doesn't mean it's good. Whatever is going on, is affecting you at the moment. Though it's faint and very small, I can feel my chakra stirring as well. Just keep your eye out, I feel as if something is going to happen on this trip,**_ ' With that said, Kurama faded into silence. Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion though turned his head when he noticed Sakura come sit beside him.

"What you doing up? It's my watch remember?" Naruto reminded with a small curious frown, Sakura nodded as she gazed towards the night sky and gave a shrug.

"I know, but can't really sleep," She answered. Naruto gave an understanding nod as he leaned back and continued to gaze at the sky. "Naruto-kun," Sakura called causing the teen to glance at her. "You never told me anything or whatever, but I wanted to ask how come you are so strong,"

Naruto blinked as he tried recalling if he ever told Sakura the secret to why he was so skilled and figured out he didn't. But then again, she never told him how she was so strong, hell she never really told him she was definitely wearing a mask even though he knew she was.

Mikoto knew the reason for sure, as did Hinata and the Hokage. The only person he wasn't sure about but guessed that knew was Kakashi. Sakura was the only who was clueless.

"Well that my dear cherry blossom, is a secret," Naruto laughed as he stuck his tongue at her. Sakura gave a pout and scooted a little closer to him.

"Aw come on Naruto-kun, why won't you tell me? Is it because you don't trust me or something?" Sakura demanded with a glint of sadness. Naruto shook his head with a shrug.

"It's not that Sakura-chan, it's just that I'm not the type to give without receiving something in return when it comes to situations like these. Why should I tell you my secrets, when you have never told me yours?" Naruto brought up. Sakura blinked and gave a shrug.

"You never asked," She said causing Naruto to do a second take. He had a dumbfounded look on his face causing her to give another shrug. "You never asked, I'm sure if you asked me nicely I would have told you. I trust you Naruto-kun, way more than you know," Sakura smiled softly, glancing towards his lips for a hot second.

Naruto was too busy thinking to notice it and gave a sigh. "Do you really want to know?" He asked causing her to give an excited nod. "Alright," Naruto the teen muttered before taking a deep breath then looking her straight in the eyes, "I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi,"

Sakura just stared at him, with a blank face before glancing around and waving her hand in an expecting motion, "Aaannddd?"

"What do you mean and? I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, what else is there?" Naruto asked her with a raised brow causing her to give a him a blank glare.

"That isn't enough. Yeah so what you hold a biju, not a big shocker, it actually explains your fox like tendencies. There's more to it Naruto, and I want to know, seriously," Sakura stated with a serious look to her.

Naruto just stared at her before shaking his head, a smile on his lips. "Alright fine," with that said Naruto began telling Sakura the story to his strength, all the while making sure she was the ONLY one listening.

Once he finished, Sakura just gazed at him while he took a finishing sigh. The girl frowned and looked towards Naruto, "You know you aren't a tool right?"

Naruto glanced at her and shrugged, causing her frown to deepen. "I'm serious Naruto. You know you aren't a tool…right?" Naruto gave a nod. "You are a person, Naruto Uzumaki to be exact, one of the people I care about most in this stupid world," Sakura smiled.

Naruto was silent as he gazed at her. In fact it was up to Sakura to make the first move as she nearly tackled him down, claiming his lips with her own in vigor. Sakura was doing her very best to get what she could from Naruto, as if she had a hunger for specifically him.

The blond teen actually pulled her way to look at her in surprise, the sight that greeted him was a more carnal looking Sakura. Her perfect jade green eyes were a ruby blood red, her skin was more defined and she had long canines jutting from her upper lip, but not as long as his, but they were slightly noticeable.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" Naruto asked quietly causing her to focus in on him. Her eyes widened as reality hit her; Naruto let her go but that was a mistake as she dashed away to get away from him. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled a bit quietly, so he wouldn't wake the other two.

' _ **Baka, chase after her**_ ,' Kurama grumbled from within. Naruto nodded and gave chase, at nearly full speed. He stopped once he heard Sakura curse, peeking from the tree he was hiding behind he saw Sakura was kneeling over a stream, sobbing quietly and muttering to herself.

' _What do you think is wrong with her?_ ' Naruto asked his partner. Kurama gave a sigh, annoyed he was being woken up from the dramatically bullshit. His eyes gazed through Naruto's, studying Sakura.

His narrowed as he figured out something, ' _ **She has demonic chakra within her, more potent than my own**_.' Kurama said earning a surprised look from Naruto,

' _So you're saying she's a demon? That's…badasss!_ ' Naruto thought with a grin earning a snort from Kurama.

' _ **Idiot, no she is not a demon. I would have known if she had any kind of demonic blood in her, which she doesn't. It's just her charka, which is harder to spot than blood. It's a mix of sorts, in chakra, terms, she's a half breed. You would have to talk with her to get all the answers**_ ,' Kurama explained.

Naruto merely nodded as he quietly walked down towards the silently sobbing Sakura. Once he was close Naruto debated on how he should get her attention, after thinking on it he nodded. Concentrating on his energy, Naruto pointed his hand out towards the water. Slowly yet surely, the water began to rise and form into what he thought was a rabbit, but what Sakura thought was a bear. In reality…it was a blob.

Sakura turned around to see him, which broke his concentration. He sheepishly chuckled and scratched the back of his head, but he turned a bit serious when seeing the tear streaks. Naruto took a step towards her and grabbed her hand, lifting her up then wiping the tears.

"Sakura-chan, why did you run away from me?" He asked quietly causing her to flinch and look away. She muttered something so quiet, even Naruto's super advanced hearing could barely catch it. "What was that?"

"I said because you thought I was a freak!" Sakura shouted a bit, glaring at him. Naruto just laughed at her and shook his head.

"How can I think you are a freak Sakura-chan…" Naruto paused as he released his own true appearance. His blue eyes turned crimson, and his whiskers boldened a bit while his hair grew just a little longer too. "When I basically have the same transformation?"

Sakura looked surprised at this. She always thought Naruto looked different whenever they got in battle, but by the time it was over, nothing seemed to change so she thought it was her imagination. But she now knew he was like her in a sense.

"The reason I asked back there was because I was surprised. What I was trying to do was see if you were serious then do this," Naruto smirked as he pulled her in for a kiss, causing her to give a moan as she kissed him back just as greedily.

The girl even started to grind her pelvis against his while trying to dominate his tongue, and it was working. Naruto never really had a good challenge, and it turned him on a bit. But before either of them lost themselves to their lust, he pulled away and smiled at her.

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" Sakura asked quietly, earning a shake of the head from her crush.

"Of course not, if anything I think it makes you even more alluring and sexy. Now, if I recall, you were going to tell me your secrets to how you can keep up with me, who is not only the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, but trained under Danzo for seven years, and went under a super human project. What is the secret to Sakura Haruno's strength?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Sakura gave a small frown, as if considering if she should. But she was really afraid of what he would think of her after. Looking into his still crimson eyes she could tell he was curious, but found what she was looking for.

"Okay," Sakura nodded slowly as she continued to hold Naruto's hand and led him to a rock they could sit on. "I don't want you interrupting me, or anything like that. It's hard as it is already," Sakura muttered. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"When Kyuubi attacked, my father Kizashi died, I was only a few months old at the time. My mother was devastated by his death but decided to move on while taking care of me. When I was four, my mother met someone during her shift at the hospital, a patient. His name was Baron," Sakura started.

"Baron and my mother dated for several years, four to be exact. Though a few months after we started the academy, he started to act strange. He was way more irritable then normal, and way more hard headed," Sakura said, her tone of voice changing mid way into the story.

"One night, he didn't come home. My mom was worried, but she figured he would be back the next day. Well, he did come back, drunk as fuck. He and my mom argued for a couple of hours before he stormed out and left. The next night he came back sober, but when he came back it was my bedtime. He said hi to me, acting as nice as he was when I first met him," Sakura said, though she was still frowning.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, as he paid close attention, a bad feeling in his gut. "When I went to bed, I heard they started arguing again but I just left alone. I would later come to find out, that he beat my mother, nearly killing her with how hard he hit her," Sakura growled, her eyes shining a bit.

"Apparently when he was done beating her, he came up into my room and raped me," Sakura revealed causing Naruto's anger to flare dangerously. Sakura's tone was cold and emotionless as she looked at the ground, an impassive face. "He almost killed me too, I was literally on the brink of death by the time he left,"

Naruto wanted to cut in and demand answers but he remembered his promise so he bit his tongue, hard. Sakura sighed as she continued with her story.

"My mother found me a few minutes later. She wanted to take me to the hospital but it was so far away and she herself was injured, so by the time we got there, if we got there I would be dead," Sakura continued.

"I heard her crying loudly, begging and pleading to the gods to let me live, she even cried to my father to help me. But of course no gods or angels above helped us. However, we were helped," Sakura said a frown still on her face.

"At first it was hazy but as time went on I remember it very clearly. My mom says that from the very shadows of my closet a man walked out. She said he wore a very fancy and fit black business suit with a dark red tie. His skin was a slightly darker tan than Iruka-sensei's. He had dark red slicked back hair with a single strand of hair hanging above his forehead. But what she remembered most about him was his sickly yellow amber eyes," Sakura described thoroughly.

"He said his name was not important, but who he was related too was. Mom said that he said he was related to the Shinigami and Yami, that he was their younger brother, that he was the Devil. Mom told me that she was completely wary of him just because of that, but he claimed that he could help both of us so she listened," Sakura then looked towards him, with a straight face.

"This is where my strength and such come in. The Devil promised to save me and my mom from death that day if she signed his contract. The contract dealt with me mostly, saying that if he saved me then I would have to become his champion. What that meant I had to do is still beyond me and my mother, but the Devil said when the time came I would know. My mom didn't have much time to think on it because I was dying in her arms. So she signed the contract," Sakura shrugged.

Naruto blinked, his anger somewhat died down. "Now this is where the memory starts to become clear. The bastard bit me, and it hurt like a real bitch," Sakura grumbled as she gave Naruto her right arm to show him the faint callous bite mark.

"The devil explained to me that his venom spread throughout my body, repairing and strengthen it, how my virtue would remain gone, as a sign to why he came to me in the first place or whatever. He was…nice. He told me that I was now considered his princess, and that I needed to be strong. The Devil told me that despite what happened to me, don't let it interfere with finding my true love," Sakura smiled softly, scooting a little closer to Naruto who noticed and pulled her into an embrace.

"After that night, my body was still adjusting to the venom so I didn't go to school for a week. My mother tried to find Baron but had no luck, but vowed she would kill the bastard when she found him," Sakura went on.

"I felt different after that night. I knew I was never going to be the same, I was also afraid that no one would accept me, so I put on a mask. After I got home, my mother would train me…hard. She trained me in the way the Devil wanted me to be trained. I won't explain what I had to do, but because of that training I am as skilled as I am," Sakura smirked.

"When I was twelve, I was on my home late after school since I needed to do some studying and such with Iruka-sensei. As I walked home I caught something at the corner of my eye. It turned out to be a group of guys hanging by an alleyway, a few blocks away from a bar and Baron was among them," Sakura smirked evilly.

Naruto also gave a dark smirk, enjoying how the story was going now. "I didn't go after him right then, I wanted too because the very sight of him infuriated me. We couldn't find his ass for four years, and he finally came back to Konoha. So I waited, I knew my mom was going to be pissed I missed training even more but it was worth it. It was around eight or so when the group of pigs started trying to get some girls to come to them," Sakura went on.

"However, I drew the line when Ino and her mom walked passed and they tried grabbing them. I walked over and broke them, but I didn't kill them as I wasn't ready for that yet. But I'm pretty sure they died not too long after. Though I didn't do much damage to Baron, only knocking him out first. Once I made sure Ino and her mom didn't remember what I did, I brought Baron home," Sakura chuckled.

"My mother and I tortured him for hours, to the point where he begged to be let go, but not to die. By the end of the night, he was dead. Death by decapitation, the one to do it was me. He was my very first kill and I marinated in the joy it brought me to see him dead," Sakura laughed.

"After that, me mother and I shat on his head for the second time since we did it as torture as well, then burned his corpse into ash. My vengeance was complete, but my training increased, now here I am today, still trying to fulfill my duties as the Devil's champion," Sakura smiled.

Naruto remained silent for a while, as did Sakura who allowed him to soak in all this information.

' _ **That's one hell of a story, I like her…keep her**_ ,' Kurama ordered. His opinion and respect of Sakura was very high, she was his favorite out of all the women Naruto dealt with.

Naruto nodded in agreement before he grabbed the girls chin turning her towards him. The two stared into each others for a long while before Naruto took her lips with his own, both of them feeling way closer to each other than they were a few hours previously.

 **Next morning**

Kakashi sighed as it was now time to get a move on. He glanced to the left to see Rya was packing up his tent and such then glanced to the right to see his students were still asleep in their tent. Walking inside he was greeted to the sight of Sakura cuddling into her boyfriends chest, one hand on his chest and the other on his package. Naruto had one hand on her ass and the other just laying around.

' _I leave these two alone for one night and this happens, oh well should have guessed. Guess I have to pay Mikoto her money,_ ' Kakashi thought to himself with a sigh before he nudged Naruto with his foot. However the boy didn't even budge. So he nudged Sakura, only to dodge a Kunai to the face.

"Whoa Sakura, I was just trying to wake you up is all," Kakashi placated only earning a tired glare from the girl.

"Well next time Kakashi-sensei, wake Naruto up, he is not going to do what I just did," Sakura yawned while Kakashi just nodded.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind next time," The man thought, he figured it would be Naruto giving him that reaction when in fact the boy was completely laid out. That's when he remembered that Naruto loved to sleep. "Well anyway, it's time to go, we should be nearing a port in the next ten miles or so," with that said Kakashi left the two alone.

Sakura groaned and leaned back into the comfort of her Naruto. She knew they had to get up but she just wanted to lay with Naruto forever. With a sigh she looked up to the sleeping teens face and started to kiss his neck making her way up to his lips.

Almost on instinct Naruto started to kiss her back once she reached his lips but he was still sleep, it just told her how much experience he had. Normally if she were any other girl like Ino or Hinata that would upset her, but it actually didn't. She understood the circumstances with him and accepted it. She cared for Naruto so much she could see through his pussy hunting ways.

And if she was truly honest with herself, she was just as much as a freak as Naruto, only as long Naruto was involved. With that thought she just kissed Naruto even harder with more want than before, and it finally woke the blond up.

His eyes fluttered open revealing his crimson eyes, staring at her. Once she realized he was awake she pulled away and smiled at him. The blond gave a small smile back as well before leaning up and grunting.

"Where is the nearest liquor store?" Naruto demanded, mostly to himself. Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion as Naruto tugged on his ear, waking himself up.

"You want some alcohol this early?" Sakura asked. Naruto just shrugged with a nod as he stood up.

"Yeah, preferably brandy, wakes me up and eases my nerves," Naruto said quietly as he was about to get out of the tent but stopped when Sakura grabbed his arm. He looked back at her, wondering what she wanted.

Sakura gazed at him hard, a frown on her face. He raised a brow before he realized she was studying him, and studying him she was. His eyes weren't even crimson, they were blood red which was a totally different shade of red; not to mention they were bloodshot as well. He also had noticeable bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for weeks. Lastly, his facial expression told her he was in some kind of pain or at unease.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked in a lightly worried tone. Naruto closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Naruto said trying to get out of her grip, but it only tightened. Her frown deepened as she now glared at him.

"No, something is wrong. Why are you trying to get away from me? Is it something I did?" Sakura asked a bit more worried, hoping she already didn't screw up with him. Naruto shook his earnestly.

"No, you didn't do anything Sakura-chan. I'm fine, trust me. I just need something to ease my nerves is all, bad dream," Naruto revealed finally but that was it as he did rip his arm from her grip as gently as he could and walked out the tent, leaving her alone to herself.

"Fuck you sun!" she heard Naruto yelled which made her giggle a bit, but her frown quickly returned. Something was bothering Naruto, and while she did want to help him and be there for him; she also didn't want to be a nosy worrying bitch. So she would just stand back for now but be ready to help him.

With a sigh she started to get dressed.

"Good morning Naruto-san," Rya greeted with a smile as he packed up his tent. Naruto just gave a two finger salute as greeting as he walked by to get to the stream. Rya noticed the pained forced smile on the boys lips and the slight paleness to his skin. "I wonder what's up with him,"

Once Naruto was sure he was out of sight he fell to one knee taking in a deep breath. "Kurama, what the fuck is going on with me?" Naruto demanded through gritted teeth. His answer was a grunt which only served to anger him, which was unsual. "Give me a proper answer dammit!"

' _ **I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. Your heart rate has increased dramatically since last night. Your literally sweating out chakra from your pores, and I can't do much to stop it. I don't think consuming anything like alcohol or Weed is going to help your case either,**_ ' Kurama advised, Naruto growled as he stood up.

If Kurama didn't know what was going on with him internally, then that means he was at a complete loss. That didn't sit well with him. Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes channeling energy.

"Help me expel this excess chakra," Naruto ordered earning a nod from Kurama. Taking another deep breath Naruto crouched inwardly before he screamed loudly, expelling his chakra from out his body, causing a large gust of wind to blow around him.

Tree's were blow back, some even being cut up. The water blasted from the stream and a crater was formed around the teen. This lasted about a minute or so before he fell down to both knees, exhausted.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried out as she ran towards him at break neck speed, Kakashi and Rya appearing a few moments later. The pinkette looked over the teen to see he was taking a deep breaths, she used her medical jutsu to look over him but could see nothing was wrong with him, but his heart rate was high a bit but not much.

"Naruto, are you okay? What happened?" Kakashi questioned as he stood by his student. Naruto just shook his head, feeling a bit better now. He didn't know what was going on with him, but it would have to wait till the end of the mission.

"Seriously, where is the closest liquor store?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked as she walked beside Naruto. After the mysterious incident involving Naruto, they decided to get a move on before they drew attention to themselves. They were actually in a port village now.

"Yes Sakura-chan, stop worrying I'm fine," Naruto muttered, holding a plastic cup of pink lemonade that had ciroc added to it. He couldn't have any brandy but he did have some ciroc sealed to wrist; so he just drank that instead.

Sakura gave a meek nod, looking forward where Kakashi and Rya led. They were looking for a boat that would take them to Uzushio, and were having no luck. Naruto sipped on his drink as he looked around, but he felt something was off.

This port was too quiet, he guessed because there weren't many people but why was that? Naruto glanced to Sakura who just nodded, meaning she noticed too now that she wasn't worrying over him.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura called earning a lazy unconcerned wave from the man. Naruto and Sakura just snorted, nothing got past Kakashi-sensei. Without changing pace, Naruto and Sakura, closed in on Rya. The latter glanced around, an calculating look on her face. Naruto on the other hand just continued to sip on his drink with an uncaring expression, but if one looked closely, they would see he switched his cup from his right to his left, while his right carefully moved down to his kunai holster.

It was then Naruto narrowed his eyes as his ear twitched. With a silent growl, Naruto dropped his cup snatched Sakura up with one arm and pulled Rya with his other hand jumping to the left. Why he did this was because of the large ass fireball shooting down at them from above right where Sakura and Rya were.

Kakashi also escaped the blast, as he stood on a wooden pole. Naruto let Sakura down then Rya, but he had about ten reinforced clones guard the man.

"You already made the mistake of killing the locals here, this place reeks of blood. Come on out," Naruto ordered, a cold look on his face. Sakura and Kakashi glanced at Naruto, not smelling anything but they chalked it up to his sensitive nose. It was super advanced after all.

Sakura could get a small whiff if she concentrated on it enough, but her nose wasn't as advanced as Naruto's. But she did hear the creaking of wood from in front of them. They all looked to see a man approach them.

He was about 6'4, wearing a helmet and mask with a large black cloak with red clouds adorning it. The man had teal pupil-less eyes with red sclera.

"I guess I didn't clean up well enough," The man muttered as he made a hand sign causing the Genjutsu to fall. The people that were walking around faded into nothing revealing the dismal and silent area. Blood splatters littered the boats and the walkway, Naruto could even see dead bodies floating in the water.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded only to be glanced at like she was nothing.

"Who I am does not matter to you, I just want the man. He has a pretty large bounty on his head. Hand him over and I will consider not killing you all," The man grunted. Naruto had a scowl on his face, taking a step forward.

"You ass, you made me waste some perfectly good pink lemonade! I wasn't even done with it! So now I have three reasons to beat your ass. One, my drink, two because I have to protect Rya-san, and three because the look of you pisses me off," Naruto declared.

"I don't have time to deal with children who don't know how to keep their mouths shut," The man said in a bland tone. "Either hand the man over, or die,"

"Fuck you," was Naruto's reply before he dashed towards the man. The Bounty hunter just sighed before he blocked the oncoming kick, but what he didn't see coming was the punch to his face which actually hurt.

He was sent skidding back with a grunt. Naruto shook his hand a bit, not liking the pain much. "Naruto! We can't just fight him!" Kakashi said earning a scowl from his student.

"Why the fuck not?! He's trying to kill our client," Naruto pointed out, though his eyes never left the bounty hunter.

"Yes but-"

"I don't see what the fuck the problem is Kakashi-sensei. Sakura, take Rya to a boat, we'll make our own way to our destination," Naruto ordered. Sakura grunted as she wanted to fight too but could see now wasn't the time so she just nodded before ordering the clones and Rya to follow her.

"You are not going anywhere!" The man said as he recovered and rushed at Sakura. His speed surprised Naruto as he didn't expect the man to rush past him with ease. Kakashi also was surprised by this, as he let the man rush past him too.

"Sakura!" Naruto warned. The Haruno girl glanced at her attacker and came to a skidding halt to block the punch that was thrown at her. She easily delivered a heavy high round kick to the taller man before letting go of the hand then punching him in the face sending him in the water.

"Whoa, badass!" Naruto cheered earning a smirk from Sakura. "Alright, lets hurry up before he-" but he was cut short when a pillar of water rose busted from the river. "This bastard is pissing me off," Naruto growled as rushed to block the attack on Sakura. "Hurry up!"

Kakashi wanted to help his student but Naruto was able to handle himself as he was able to blast their attacker back to the other side of the pier. "Catch up when you can!" Kakashi told the teen.

"Gotcha!" Naruto replied as he engaged in a fist fight with the bounty hunter. He dodged the two hit combo and countered with a high round kick to the face. Naruto then jumped back going through hand signs before blowing out a gust of wind.

"Wind style: Vacuum blast!" The man grunted as he was pushed back but it only seemed to be the distraction as his face was assaulted by a glowing blue chakra sphere, "Rasengan!"

Now the man really went flying in a devastating spin. Naruto frowned as he could tell he wasn't dead, but that didn't matter. So with that finished, he rushed over back to his team. However, he was yanked back by something was swung into the air and crashed into the wooden bridge.

'The fuck?' Naruto thought to himself as he swam up to get air. He climbed out of the water to be greeted to the bounty hunter standing across from him, taking off his cloak.

"I underestimated you, Gaki. What is your name?" he asked. Naruto smirked as he got in a fighting stance.

"It's rude to ask anothers name without giving your own," Naruto chided causing the man to give a light humorless chuckle.

"Kakuzu," was the man's name. Naruto hummed in thought before he shrugged.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said earning a slightly interested look from the man.

"I see, well then Naruto Uzumaki, you will die here today," Kakuzu said as he rushed at Naruto. The teen glared as he dodged the fists coming at him, however he was surprised when Kakuzu's hand detached from his arm and grabbed him when he was 2 feet away.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he was being held up and choked. The blond growled as he held out his hand firing a gravity blast,

"Reis!" Naruto got out, causing Kakuzu to be blasted back a bit and sunk into the water. Naruto wanted to drown him but he was dragged along too. 'Stupid move!' this earned a agreed grunt from his Biju.

Naruto concentrated on Sakura's chakra signature and flashed away before he was dragged away into the bottom of the ocean.

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked as Kakashi started the boat. She was angry that her sensei left him alone by himself, but more worried than anything.

"AAH!" she heard before hearing a splash following after. She looked overboard to see Naruto was in the water. "Fucking transportation," he growled before he climbed up using chakra.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked after giving him a tight hug, not caring if he was wet. Naruto just gave a nod as he sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are we still sitting here? We need to get a move on before he finds us," Naruto urged. A moment later the engine started and they sped off, causing him to sigh in relief.

"What happened back there?" Rya asked as Kakashi steered. Naruto ran a hand through his wet hair, calming himself down.

"We got jumped is what happened. Why the hell didn't you tell us you had an S-ranked missing ninja after you?" Naruto demanded with a icy glare. Rya blinked as he was put on the spotlight. Sakura looked at him with a confused yet somewhat angry look, while Kakashi glanced back towards them.

"Hey, I told you guys he was after me, but I didn't know who he was! Just what he looked like," Rya defended earning a nod from Naruto who remembered.

"You're right. Well his name is Kakuzu, and he is old as hell. He lead an assisnation on the Shodaime Hokage but failed and was banished from Taki because of his failure. How he is still alive and kicking after all these years is beyond me. But he is a tough bastard. He took a Full fledged Rasengan to the face and was still fighting like nothing happened," Naruto scowled.

"How did you get away?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave a shrug, rubbing his neck.

"I teleported my ass out of there. I'm strong, but not strong enough to take an experienced S-rank ninja on by myself. Once I realized who he was, I bailed," Naruto admitted.

"How do you think he found us though?" Sakura muttered, mostly to herself. Naruto gave a shrug, not knowing the answer, but he frankly didn't give a damn.

"He didn't find us, we came to him. He was waiting for us. He must have expected that Rya-san would go to a port and beat him there. I could feel no living soul there, he killed all there so he didn't have to deal with them later," Naruto informed.

"That must mean he has a guess to where we are headed," Kakashi mused earning a nod in agreement from Naruto and Sakura.

"Which only means we need to get a move on, Rya-san, you have been to Uzushio before right?" Naruto asked. Rya gave a nod.

"Yeah, but not inside, only on the island," he answered. Naruto gave a nod.

"Good, then you can help Kakashi-sensei. I need to lay down," Naruto grumbled as adjusted himself. Sakura helped him, allowing him to lay his head on her lap while she silently ran her fingers through his drying soft golden curls.

Kakuzu grunted as he finally made his way out of the water, though he was only a little upset that Naruto had escaped. He looked around, trying to find any sign of his target but failed. With a sigh he walked to where he left his cloak and put it back on.

While he walked to a certain destination he pulled out his bingo book and flipped through the pages with ease till he found what he was looking for.

"Kuroi Senko hmm? Interesting," he also glanced down to see the pink headed girl as well. And from what he remembered, Kakashi Hatake was among them as well. They were basically a whole team of bounty. It made his reason to chase after them even more valid.

With a improved goal, Kakuzu continued on giving a small chuckle of excitement.

When Naruto opened his eyes he was greeted to the night sky, leaning up he looked to the side to see Sakura was sleeping soundly. Standing up he walked to the person steering the ship which was Rya this time while Kakashi rested a bit.

"Ah Naruto-san, your finally up. Have a good nap?" Rya asked. Naruto shrugged, it was better than the sleep he had the night before. He looked forward, seeing the ocean was calm and not unsettling which was good.

"You know Rya-san, I have been quiet this whole time about the entire matter, but as of late, it's been bugging me," Naruto stated before he turned his gaze on the man who glanced at him. "What are you looking for in Uzushio? What exactly?"

Rya was silent, looking back forward before he sighed and nodded. "I guess it's only fit that I tell you considering you are my key to get in. Naruto, have you ever heard of the Black Pyramid?" Rya asked. Naruto raised a brow with a frown.

"No, what is it?" The blond asked Rya hummed as if he was thinking if he should keep going. But the determined look in Naruto's eyes told him that he needed too. With that, he turned to Kakashi to take over for a little bit.

Naruto followed his client to his bag and sat down as the man sat down and dug in his pack. After searching for a little bit; Rya pulled out a scroll that looked aged. The paper was hard and yellow while the writing seemed like it was fading a bit.

"This my young friend…" Rya fully unfurled it and showed him the whole thing. Naruto's blue eyes scanned over the aged paper to see a the drawing of a Pyramid that was pitch black, though it had white tips. "Is the black Pyramid."

"Okay, so you are really looking for this? Why? What exactly is this black pyramid?" Naruto questioned. Rya scanned the scroll and pointed and read the scripture himself before explaining it to Naruto.

"The Pyramid was created by ancients, who exactly is unknown but it was most likely monks who roamed the earth a little bit before the Rikudo Sennin's age. And somehow, it grants wishes, but not exactly. But my educated guess is it what allowed the Uzumaki clan to be so gifted in Fuinjutsu, but there was something else," Rya paused.

"And what is that?" Naruto asked with a confused bored look. Rya gave a small pout at Naruto's blunt attitude, taking out the mystery in the story.

"Well, it seemed the Pyramid dealt with spirits as well. I think it allowed the clan members to connect their spirits to objects or something akin to that. I also am led to believe that this Pyramid is the reason the Uzumaki died out," Rya stated.

Naruto gave a frown before sighing and humming to himself. "So basically your looking for this giant pyramid that is black, in Uzushio?" Naruto figured but his answer was the shake of the head.

"No, as great as that sounds, it's way too easy. You can barely see it but here is a diagram to the size of the pyramid, it's a hand held object," Rya pointed out causing Naruto to sigh.

"Of course it is, it's the big reason why you can't find it so easily. Especially in some damn ruins. So, now that I know what it is…" Naruto then looked up at Rya, a frown still on his lips. "Why do you want it?"

"I don't want it per-say, I just want to study it," Rya shrugged but this only earned a glare from Naruto. "Honestly! It's a relic, though it would pay very very handsomely, if it is in the wrong hands then…"

"Good, well guess what, as much as I would like to claim I'm only loyal to Konoha, this is still my mothers clan and out of respect for her, I'm going to make sure nothing is stolen. I will allow you to study it or whatever but it stays there, deal?" Naruto offered.

Rya sighed before nodding in agreement. Naruto nodded to himself before he glanced back to the scroll, gazing at the pyramid. Even looking at the picture, Naruto could feel the power radiating from the pyramid. It was almost as if it was calling him.

Getting up he made his way back to Sakura and sat the sleeping girl in his lap and closed his eyes for a bit.

 _We know you two can hear us, you are getting closer. Just a little more._

"Ah, I always enjoyed this nice breeze," Rya said with a smile as the wind blew gently. He along with his escorts were now on the island of Uzushio, and it was still before noon. Pulling out his trusty map, Rya studied it. "Lets see, how do we get to the village?"

"You mean you don't know?" Sakura deadpanned, standing beside Naruto.

"Well you can't blame can you, the last time I was here was about seven years ago," Rya said earning a groan from Sakura while Kakashi just chuckled. Naruto on the other hand was looking around, as if he was looking for something.

He seemed to find it as he walked away from Sakura who glanced at him in confusion. Whipping out a kunai, Naruto slit his hand flicked the blood on a tree. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked his answer however was the shifting of trees, making a path for them.

"Uzumaki blood, Uzumaki island," Naruto hinted before he pocketed his kunai while his hand healed. Without saying anything else he walked on, Rya and Sakura following quickly. Kakashi looked around before he followed as well.

"This forest is pretty nice," Sakura commented as she looked around. Naruto nodded though he gave a grunt. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked him. The blond frowned as he held his head.

"Nothing, minor headache, lets keep going," Naruto replied as he kept walking. Sakura frowned but she gave a wince of pain as her abdomen started to hurt a bit. Rya and Kakashi noticed the two were somewhat pained but said nothing.

It took about ten minutes till they finally reached the closed gates of Uzushio. Rya grinned as he ran up to the gates and gave it a good rub. "It's exactly how I remembered it. This is where my journey ended, but now…I have you," Rya smiled turning to Naruto, who was still holding his head. "Would you do the honors?"

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto muttered as he trudged over to the gate. Pulling out the same kunai he cut his hand once again and smeared his blood on the gate. They all froze when they heard creaking metal.

After a minute or so, the gates swung open with force. What greeted them was a fierce blazing wind. Naruto fell to one knee as his head felt like it was going to split open but he bit back his scream, "Kurama" he hissed.

Sakura however didn't have the luxury that Naruto had and did scream a bit as something felt like it was going to burst out of her stomach. She crouched down as the hot wind blew past her face; the girl's eyes turned to their blood red causing her to see the many ghostly souls leaving the village.

"Sakura! Naruto!" Kakashi called to his students as he went over to the girl first to see what the problem was. "Sakura what's wrong? Say something!" Kakashi ordered.

"It hurts," the girl cried. Her body was burning up as well, and the pain seemed to be spreading. She hadn't felt this much pain since the Devil gave her his bite.

Naruto on the other hand seemed to be having a seizure, as he shook all over the ground and his eyes rolled back into his head. Rya tried to help him, but there was nothing he could do, he didn't even know what was going on.

 _Bear the pain, it's almost over, Naruto-kun._

 _You're almost there, just a little bit Sakura-hime_

A few minutes passed before the wind finally stopped blowing, which caused both Naruto and Sakura to pass out. "Damn, Rya-san help me with Naruto please?" Kakashi asked as he picked up Sakura and carried her on his back.

"Of course," Rya nodded as he picked Naruto up. "We should go inside and find somewhere to lay them," Rya suggested earning a nod from Kakashi as they hurried inside, noticing how the gate closed right behind them.

The two adults found a house that was still standing somewhat and went inside laying them down on mats. "What do you think is wrong with them?" Rya asked, though his answer was a shrug.

"I don't know. I really wish I knew some form of Medical Ninjutsu, I would see what was wrong. But our medic is Sakura," Kakashi sighed scratching the back of his head.

"What do you think we should do? Do you think it'd be safe to look around the village?" Rya asked earning a shake of the head from Kakashi which made him frown. The Jounin caught it and gave a sigh.

"Look Rya-san, I know you want to start looking around but I need to make sure my students are safe and well rested. Besides, we don't know if there is anything else besides us lurking around, you might run into Kakuzu. I don't want to take any chances," Kakashi explained himself.

Rya just gave a nod with a sigh as he sat down, gazing at the sleeping forms of Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi also looked back at his students, noticing they were slightly pale. Touching their foreheads, he now knew they had fevers. But it was strange to him as Naruto was a Jinchuriki, that should mean he doesn't get sick.

However the boy was sick, and that was very strange.

Sakura's jade green eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted to the sight of a throne room that had a red hue. To the sides were pits of fire, though the walls seemed to be made out of rock. Looking forward she saw an empty throne chair and made her way towards it.

But before she could reach it, her body froze. Sakura didn't know why, but she couldn't move any of her muscles.

 _You are getting close, Hime_

It was that voice again, it was the voice of a male. He was calm, and focused while also carrying that regal yet respectful tone.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Sakura demanded. Her eyes glanced around, only to see the same things.

 _Find me Hime, and you will have your answers. There isn't much time left._

With that said, Sakura was pushed out of wherever she was causing her to jolt awake with a gasp. Taking a couple of breaths, she looked around to see she was in some kind of house. Looking to the side, she noticed Naruto's jacket, but no Naruto.

Getting up, she left the house only to be greeted to the sun. After adjusting to the light, Sakura looked around, trying to find her team. It was when she heard an explosion that she turned to the west to see a plume of smoke.

With a destination, Sakura took off in that direction as fast as she could. Coming to a stop, she saw her team, though more specifically Naruto.

"Great job, Naruto-san, now we can get in," Rya said with a grin as he stepped inside the tunnel first.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura called making her way over to him. Naruto glanced at her giving a nod before following Rya. She gave a frown at the greeting before following them inside, though she wondered where Kakashi was. "What's going on?"

"Rya found where the ruins should be, so I made an entrance. Kakashi sent you?" Naruto asked her. Sakura shook her head causing him to hum.

"It's kind of dark, could you…" Rya looked to both genin. Naruto nodded as he channeled chakra into his hand to create a light. "Thank you. Now, we should be nearing the ruins very soon, hopefully we don't make a wrong turn,"

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked her boyfriend who just gave a small shrug.

"He's on lookout. I woke up a few hours ago, apparently we have been unconscious for two days," Naruto told her. "Rya was ready to go as soon as I got up, sorry for leaving you,"

"It's okay, we still have a mission to carry out," Sakura smiled earning a nod from Naruto. However their attention was then given to Rya who ran into a wall.

"Alright, my map says here that the tomb should be behind this wall, or that one," Rya said, pointing to each wall.

"Which one is it?" Naruto questioned as he powered up some energy. Rya gave a shrug.

"I don't know, but we might want to be careful. If we blow up the wrong wall, we could be killed by Likochu beetles," Rya shivered. Sakura blinked and looked a bit wary, she wasn't a bug fan.

"And those are?" She asked with caution. Rya gave a small shudder at the thought.

"There hand held beetles that can enter your body in anyway, they eat through your flesh and can travel through your body with ease," Rya informed. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before they carefully checked each wall, not wanting to choose the wrong one.

"Damn, how do we determine which one is the right one?" Naruto grumbled as he thought on it. Sakura looked at each wall with a frown before taking Rya's map; it didn't help.

 _Left_

"There's that voice again," Sakura whispered to herself causing Naruto to look at her in surprise.

"You hear it too?" Sakura blinked, also surprised that Naruto could hear the voice as well. Rya on the other hand just looked at both of them in confusion as they agreed on the wall to the left of him.

"Reis," Naruto muttered blowing the wall into dust. Rya entered first and was greeted to sight of an Alter. Sitting on the Alter was the object of Rya's desire, the Black Pyramid.

"There it is, after years of research, there it is! Can you believe this Naruto-san! It's right here!" Rya cheered excitedly as he rushed to the object and carefully lifted it off of the alter and examined it.

"It's lighter than I thought," Rya chuckled as he sat down and began to dissect it. Naruto and Sakura just watched him, though the former was not moved. That was not the Black Pyramid, it was a fake. A decoy that allowed fools like Rya to believe it was.

"This is amazing, so detailed, I can feel the groves on this object, but I wonder how it works," Rya muttered to himself. Naruto turned around and began walking away, Sakura following him with hesitance.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" She asked. Naruto stopped and turned to her and shook his head.

"That was not the real thing, and Rya is a bigger fool than I thought to believe that he is able to discover it so easily. It was sitting on an alter for kami's sake," Naruto muttered causing Sakura to frown. She agreed with him now that she thought about it.

"Well where do you think the real one is?" Her answer was a shake of the head, meaning he didn't have a clue. "Well, I guess it's not really important. Rya found what he was looking for now we just have to-AH!" She and Naruto screamed as the ground beneath them suddenly gave way, causing them to drop.

Once they realized what was going on quickly, they positioned themselves in a way where they would not hurt themselves when they made contact with the ground. Speaking of, it didn't take long for them to actually reach it.

The two were surrounded in darkness when suddenly torches lit up themselves. They seemed to keep going on forever straight, but Naruto and Sakura weren't paying attention to the torches. They were paying attention to the many sarcophagus's resting in the man made holes in the walls.

"There seems to be over thirty of them," Sakura muttered to herself. Naruto nodded in agreement, an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"Lets keep moving," Naruto said but Sakura just pointed up, wondering how they were going to get back. "We'll worry about that later, come on,"

Sakura followed the hasty Naruto, glancing at the coffins every once in awhile. She could feel a dull pain in her abdomen while Naruto's head was slightly hurting. They seemed to walk forever till they came to the end of the long hall.

What greeted them was a door, a large metal door with the Uzumaki symbol adorned on it. Naruto took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He was going to touch it when Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Naruto-kun wait, I feel like something going to go down once we enter, do you think we should go?" Sakura asked, looking at the door still. Naruto gave a nod in response.

"Of course I do, I've been bored since we got here. And the reason to why I have been feeling like shit the past few days is probably behind this door. I want answers, hopefully I will get them," Naruto stated.

Sakura nodded before giving him a long loving kiss which he returned. Once they broke apart, she held onto his right hand, holding it tightly. Naruto raised his left, pressing it against the door. It was cold, really cold.

He and Sakura were surprised when it simply faded away, revealing darkness. The two gave each other a look before walking inside.

Naruto could still feel Sakura holding his hand until a certain point, as if she let go. He was going to turn around to see what the deal was when the darkness suddenly turned into light, revealing some kind of large ritual room.

There was also a problem, Sakura was nowhere to be found.

"Naruto-kun, do you know where we're going?" Sakura asked but received no answer, she then felt her hold on Naruto's hand disappear which was strange to her. Before she could call his name, the darkness turned light, revealing a large ritual room which was strange to her.

"Wait, where's Naruto?"

"What the hell is this place?" Naruto asked his partner, but received no answer. "Kurama?" Still no answer. He concentrated on the connection only to realize it was severed.

"Well well well, if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto," a raspy echoing voice similar to his own let out. Naruto frowned as he looked around to see a person that was him walk out of the shadows.

However this person looked completely different from him. The teens skin was a shade darker of a tan than his own and he had black messy spiked hair with red streaks. His eyes were blood red with black slits and his sclera was completely black. Like him, fangs jutted from his upper lip, though he also had clawed hands too.

His outfit consisted of a short sleeved black high collared jacket with a mesh tank top underneath. His pants were a dull gray and he wore black closed toed boots. He also had gold bracelets on his wrists too.

"And who the fuck are you?" Naruto demanded with a bored look. The look alike smirked at him, a hand on his hip.

"I'm not surprised you don't know who I am, considering you locked me away for that Danzo prick. Bottom line dip shit, I'm you, except way better and stronger. You can call me Menma though," Menma introduced with a light sneer.

"I see, and what do you want from me?" Naruto asked, picking his ear in a bored fashion. Menma's eye twitched at the casual attitude.

"I want you dead to be honest. And the only way to kill you, is to fight you," Menma smirked as the room seemed to grow wider and longer. Naruto glanced to the ground as he saw a sword rise from the ground by his side.

Menma outstretched his hand, causing a sword to materialize in his hand. "Fight to the death, nothing more to it," Menma laughed as he rushed at Naruto who blocked the strike with his blade.

Naruto deflected and parried Menma's blade then tried to send a kick to his face, though it was dodged. However Naruto took a blow to the gut then an uppercut with the butt of Menma's sword.

"Fuck that hurt," Naruto muttered before he gripped his handle then charged at Menma, giving a flurry of strikes that were dodged with ease. However, Menma accidently slipped at the same moment Naruto gave a downward strike.

"The hell?!" Naruto demanded as he jumped back as soon as he saw his blade phase through Menma who just gave a smirk. The blond teen looked at his sword then towards Menma.

"Well, I guess that sword won't work. Here, why don't you try these?" Menma suggested with a sneer as swords of all kinds rose from the ground, surrounding him. Pointing the tip of his own blade at Naruto, Menma smirked, "Lets see which one will actually do damage, ne?"

Naruto just blinked as he looked around, then back towards Menma.

"Shit,"

"What is going on?" Sakura asked herself, a serious look on her face as she stared at the girl in front of her that looked almost exactly like her. Though looking like her, the girl seemed to be a year older or two.

They were about the same height, however the other girl had long white/silver hair instead of pink, with golden amber eyes instead of green or red. Her skin was abnormally pale, but had an ethereal glow to it. She basically wore the same outfit though the red vest was a dark green instead.

"Why hello, Sakura, this is the first time we've officially met," The girl said with a cold condescending tone. Sakura didn't like it, as she didn't like to spoken too that way. "It seems you still haven't embraced the gift father gave you, what a waste,"

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" Sakura demanded, not in the mood for bullshit. She needed to find Naruto and get the fuck out of here. The girl just gave a snort, shaking her head.

"Of course you don't know, ignorance is bliss after all. Well for starters, I'm you, but you can call me Rose. And I'm talking about the incredible power that you locked away out of fear," The now identified Rose glared.

"You mean the power the Devil gave me? I locked it away because I'm not ready for it," Sakura reasoned only earning a scoff from Rose.

"Not ready for it? I call that fear. You should be ready for anything, but whatever. If you won't use the power Tou-sama gave you, I will! GRAH!" Rose screamed as a blood red demonic aura surrounded her, exploding around her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she watched Rose transform a bit. The girl's white silver hair bled into a dark red, while her white sclera was taken completely over by black. Her fangs lengthened as did her claws once her gloves were taken off. Sakura also saw black horns jut out of the girls hair, but they weren't really long, just there.

"This is the power Tou-sama has gifted you with, but you refuse to touch it. I will show you the error in your ways!" Rose yelled, rushing at Sakura top speed.

"I really don't have time for this,"

 **And done. I'm going to leave it there for now and pick up on it later. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Now I bet some of you can tell where this is going, and there is a reason to that since Naruto will be visiting other worlds and such.**

 **You guys have also figured out the secret behind Sakura's skill. I say it's a better idea than her being a vampire or some shit like that. And though you truly haven't seen her skill this chapter you will next chapter.**

 **Personally, I think the story is coming on rather nicely, though it took me awhile to get my mojo back with it.**

 **Now with that out of the way, later.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **OvO**


	42. Dawn Ch 7

**Chapter Seven**

"I can do this all day,"

"Fuck off," Naruto returned as he gave light pants. In his hand was yet another broken sword, this must've have been the 50th one or something. Glancing around he was still able to see that there were way more left, which only annoyed him further.

"Keep your eyes on me!" Menma roared as he lunged at Naruto, ready to hack him in two. Naruto however dropped the broken blade, put his hand on the ground for a handstand, though he pushed his legs out to kick Menma in the chest.

Naruto then lunged at the copy and punched in his face. The blond skidded to a halt as Menma tumbled, while the copy did so, Naruto looked at his fist. ' _I can't hurt him with these blades, but my fists seem to be working just fine_ ,'

Menma growled as he stood up before swinging his blade at Naruto, releasing a wave of black energy. Naruto flipped over it, before moving his head from the stab movement Menma gave. Before he completely crossed the copy, Naruto kneed him the gut before delivering a double axe punch to his head.

Slamming into the ground, Menma grunted in pain as he stood back up only for a fist to greet his face once more.

"What's wrong? Feeling a bit of pain?" Naruto teased as he then threw a round kick at his opponents head. Menma ducked under that before stabbing Naruto in the gut. The blond grunted from pain as the blade ran him through and his blood spilled.

Menma only grinned devilishly as he then pushed his open palm in front of Naruto's face. "Say goodbye! Gigano Reis!"

Firing a large blast of black energy at Naruto, Menma watched as his enemy was eradicated in the blast. Once the light had faded away, Menma laughed to himself as he waited to return to the real world and do as he pleased.

"Oru Wigar!"

Menma turned around only to see a zig zag of visibly black wind shoot towards him. The black haired version of Naruto could only jump out the way by going up. But he wasn't prepared when Naruto appeared below him facing him with his palm open and out.

"Jikirga!" Menma howled in pain as the concentrated blast of wind completely overwhelmed him. Deep cuts appeared on his body and his shirt had blown off, showing more cut wounds.

Naruto's attack on Menma, blew open a hole in the ceiling which the latter was blown out of. Figuring the battle wasn't over yet, Naruto followed. He landed on the ceiling floor while Menma fell onto it.

Not wanting to waist anytime, Naruto rushed towards his opponent to finish off the battle. Jumping up, he cocked his fist back as his arm was encased in wind and he held a Rasengan in his hand which was a dark purple.

"Take this! Rasenreido!" Naruto roared as he threw the combo mix of attacks at Menma.

"Wieshir!" However the blond only met a wall of wind with his attack before he was blasted back by a Reis attack, courtesy of Menma.

Landing on his feet yet skidding to a halt, the blond watched as Menma stood up. "Why? Why do you keep fighting? Do you honestly want to return to the place where you are seen as a tool?"

Naruto did not answer so Menma continued. "They all just use you, Danzo and Sarutobi. They use you for the betterment of themselves, as a tool for that village! You are nothing but a helpful tool!" Menma shouted, now glaring at Naruto. "When your usefulness runs out, they will just throw you away! Replace you with another! THAT IS HELL!"

Menma lunged at Naruto again, bringing down his sword. Naruto however dodged it and all the other swipes that was thrown at him. He then deflected the blade before punching Menma in the face followed by a round kick to the head.

Menma did not fall though, hurt yes, but did not fall. Instead he charged at Naruto again, repeating the same tactic.

"Your life has no meaning to them!" Menma shouted as he kept throwing attacks. "Your existence is only to benefit others rather than yourself!" Naruto dodged the next swing before stomping on Menma's foot then jabbing twice to the chest. "You are nothing! I refuse! I refuse to be used! To be thrown away! I won't go back into the darkness! NEVER AGAIN!"

With that roar, Menma brought down his blade upon Naruto and actually struck. The blade sliced and stuck to the blonds shoulder, and blood started to spill. Menma looked with a surprised look as Naruto just stood there glaring at him.

"My life…has meaning," Naruto started quietly. "I mean something to people. I am their friend, I am their rival, I am the one they look up too, I am their most loyal customer, I am their student…" he listed and Menma grit his teeth.

"But more importantly, I am me. Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki to Kurama, husband to Mikoto and father to my unborn child. My life has meaning, I might not agree with Danzo-sama or Hokage-sama's decisions regarding me…but they are important to me,"

"WHY?! What did they ever do for you?!" Menma demanded. "Constantly monitored! Reminded to keep your distance! Given tasks that most if not all lose their lives for…They have only given you grief and pain!" He growled.

"You are right…but you are only seeing the negative," Naruto stated, completely calm. "However, all those things I just listed…is due to the grace of Danzo-sama and Hokage-sama," Naruto told him and Menma was caught off guard but he then focused.

"Only off of a whim! They have ulterior motives! Everyone does!" The copy argued and Naruto nodded.

"You're right, they do. Even me," Naruto smirked, his eyes now blood red. "I am not the fool everyone takes me for. I can be quite deceiving when I choose to be,"

"You knew?" Menma asked, now shocked and Naruto nodded.

"Oh yes. I know that Danzo-sama does not trust me as much anymore, and I know the Hokage has been having his eye on me specifically for the last few years. None of this is news to me," Naruto said before he removed the blade from his shoulder.

"I am loyal to Konoha until I have no reason to be," Naruto said as he rolled his shoulder. "Besides, if I looked at the world in a negative light like you do, I would always be angry and miss out on the good things in life. Like pussy," Naruto smirked and Menma only glared as he took a step back.

"Nothing changes," Menma growled. "I will still kill you and take action!"

Naruto gazed at him before shrugging taking a step back as well. "Fine then, but I'm done with all this fighting. Last time, Agni Kai,"

Menma raised a brow before he smirked. Stabbing the sword into the ground, he took a step back and got into the same stance as Naruto did.

On a mental count to three, the two powered up and fired off their most powerful techniques. Menma leaned back, his hands out. An very extremely large ball of black energy formed before Menma fired it off towards Naruto.

"Diborudo Jii Gurabidon!"

The attack zoomed towards Naruto who still hadn't called upon his attack. Once it was close he gave a small unoticable smile. Menma grinned as he saw the attack meet with Naruto.

"Eotena,"

That was the last thing Menma heard before his world went white.

"And your positive you haven't seen them since?" Kakashi questioned Rya who nodded. The two were currently outside of the ruins, the former worried about his students and the latter still giddy about his findings.

"I'm sure, Kakashi-san. I found the pyramid and the two disappeared. I thought they were with me the whole time, but when I looked up asking Naruto-san a question they were both gone," Rya told him and Kakashi could only sigh.

"Kage bushin no jutsu," Kakashi called, creating a clone. "Go in there and find them, we'll be out here," the clone nodded and ran off. The jounin then turned to Rya before speaking. "You seem really happy, I'm guessing that this pyramid met up to your expectations then?"

"You have no idea! I had thought it would be incredibly hard to find, but thanks to Naruto-san's help it wasn't. Sadly, I couldn't take it with me so I wrote down notes for later, took a few pictures as well," Rya grinned.

Kakashi nodded, glad the man had stuck to his word about leaving the pyramid. If no voodoo or anything got to Rya, Naruto sure would. "So after we find Naruto-san and Sakura-san, we will head over to Kirigakure and I will give you your payment,"

"Good, I'm glad this was a successful mission despite…the few mishaps," Kakashi muttered and the other man nodded in agreement. Kakashi however lunged at Rya, grabbing him and hopping away just as several heavy chains crashed down on the man.

"What the?! Kakashi-san what is going on?!" Rya demanded and Kakashi could only glare at the three fully armored people that stood on a building across from them. They were the traditional samurai armor with a black body suit underneath. Helmets along with a mask covered their faces.

One wore dark green armor, another dark blue and the last dark red. The green armored had a Kusaragi-gama, the blue held a large battle axe and the red had two katana's.

"You are not welcome here," The blue one said, red glowing eyes glaring at them. Kakashi knew from that tone there was no negotiating. It was either run away successfully or die.

He was not going to leave his students, so it looked like he had to fight. "Rya-san, stay somewhere safe, don't get caught or they will kill you," Kakashi said in a serious tone. The man nodded as he ran off to hide somewhere.

Wanting to end this quick, Kakashi uncovered his eye, revealing his Sharingan. The three must have seen this as a form of aggression because they all charged at him, forcing him to dodge.

Red unsheathed his swords and swung at Kakashi who dodged the attacks, whipping out a kunai to deflect whatever blade coming towards him. Blue was swinging his axe down at him, and Kakashi ducked under the katana before jumping from the axe.

He did not expect chains to shoot from Red's back to grapple him and pull him into be stabbed. Before he was though, Kakashi used a substitution. Appearing behind the two armored opponents, he fired a large fireball at them.

While they were occupied with that, Green fell from above, swinging the kusari-gama. Kakashi moved away when the weight tried to hit him. He gave a curse when Green had cut his arm before trying to swing the weight to hit his face.

Dodging under that, Kakashi charged up a quick Chidori before jabbing into Green's chest. Ripping his arm out, Kakashi threw two kunai at the ground before jumping away just as the explosion took place.

Only by instinct was Kakashi able to dodge the axe swing from behind and counter with a kick the head. "The hell?!" Kakashi cursed once more as chains wrapped around his leg and pulled him down to the ground so he could crash into the building.

But he substituted once again before charging up another Chidori and thrusting his hand into Red's chest. Ripping it out, Kakashi then slapped two explosion tags on the mans back before jumping off.

Another explosion. But that meant nothing because chains shot from the fire and grabbed onto Kakashi's arms, pulling him in. Kakashi grunted as he tried to break loose from the chains. Looking around, he substituted with rubble and appeared on another building.

He gave light pants as he saw that the three were perfectly fine, even Green who he thought was dead.

"How the hell am I going to kill these guys?" Kakashi muttered. He couldn't think fast enough because the three had charged him once again. Red appeared at his side, Blue from above, and Green from behind.

Unfortunately, he couldn't substitue fast enough.

"Kueaborutsu Gurabirei,"

Lucky for him though, thick walls of black energy appeared all around him, blocking his attackers. Only guessing that was a spell, Kakashi figured it was his blond student.

"Borutsu Gravirei," the walls came down just in time to see that the his opponents were yanked back by gravity. "Zangu Mareisu," and Green was cut down diagonally. Within a single moment, the Green armored person shattered into particles.

"Bet your glad we came along, huh Kakashi-sensei," The jounin looked to his side to see Naruto standing there with his arms crossed. Tucked behind him was a katana, a Muramasa katana at that.

"Yeah, where's Sakura?" Kakashi wondered and he followed Naruto's point to see the pink haired girl standing not too far from the last two enemies. The two watched as she held her right hand up and dark red flames ignited around it.

" _I pledge my loyalty to the Unholy God, and have my soul rest with his_ ," as she started her incantation, Blue and Red charged at her but she did not flinch. " _I am his champion forevermore, and with his blade I will bring gore. Let the flames of hell encroach my soul, and I will assume my role!_ " swinging her hand straight out the flames around her hand covered her entire body.

At this time the two were upon her but were blown back by the blast of her finished incantation. Naruto gave an impressed whistle as he and Kakashi now saw her new state of appearance.

She had grown a few centimeters taller, her bust had grown as well as her ass. Her muscles were a bit more defined as well. Her pink hair had turned pure white, and was now in a hime style. Her eyes had changed as well, her sclera black while her green eyes had turned red with vertical black slits. In her hand was a long pole with a large blade, a death scythe. Her fangs jutted out from her lips, and dark red flames surrounded her body.

"I swear, she just gets sexier and sexier," Naruto smiled to himself. Kakashi could only sit there stunned as Sakura swung her weapon around experimentally. With a nod she then glared towards her opponents.

"Entertain me,"

Almost instantly Red and Blue rushed towards her. Blue swung down his axe which Sakura blocked with a swing of her scythe before jumping towards him. Reaching out with her hand, she was able to grab on to the mask and yanked forward. To her interest, the mask did not come off, but he did go flying allowing her to be behind him.

But before she could strike she had to block Red when he appeared beside her to slice her stomach. Her weapon was able to block the blade but with the second blade he was able to run it through her. Sakura only gave a wince but it turned into a smirk when the blade had combusted into flames, melting the sword all together.

With her foot she kicked Red's sword arm, ending the block before grappling onto her scythe and slicing the samurai from his neck down to his left peck. The remains fell before flames burst atop of it. Similar to Green, the corpse exploded into particles.

Twirling her scythe, Sakura smirked at the recovered Blue. She waited a few moments before running towards him. And while she ran, she flipped, ducked, spun, and skidded away from the mass of chains that shot from Blue's body.

"You're mine!" Sakura grinned darkly as she finally was upon Blue. With a upward swing, she cleaved him diagonally and he exploded into particles. Stomping her scythe she scowled, "How boring,"

"Sakura-san that was amazing!" Rya complimented as he ran over to her. She gave the man a look as he stopped in front of her, giving her praise. The girl was ignoring his words but she tried to snatch at Rya when something grappled onto him.

"Shit!" the girl cursed as Rya was being pulled back by black thread. Sakura gave chase but surprisingly, even with her new speed she couldn't keep up.

"I'm on it!" Naruto said as he zoomed past her and cut the thread with his sword. Rya fell onto his ass since whatever was attached to him was cut. Naruto gazed at the thread and instantly made a connection.

"We're being hunted," Naruto told her and Sakura looked at him just as Kakashi reached them. "It's Kakuzu, he's most likely outside of the gates, somewhere. He knows we won't be able to stay here forever,"

"So what do we do? Because his thinking is right, we can't stay here forever," Sakura agreed and Naruto hummed in thought before he came up with a plan. He summoned about twenty clones, Five henged into Sakura, another Five Kakashi, and five into Rya.

"You are all going to pair up into four, One Sakura, One Kakashi, One Naruto and One Rya. Once the pairing has been made all groups besides two will scatter around the island to rise confusion. The last two groups will head for the docks to scout around," Naruto explained to the clones.

"Once the signal has been given we will head there ourselves. You know the respective signals, scatter!" Naruto ordered and the clones disappeared. The blond then turned to Kakashi.

"You will lead, I will be in the back with clones in the trees and Sakura will be in the front. You, Rya will stay with Kakashi the entire time. If a fight breaks out you need to be able to be accessible by either of us just in case," Naruto stated and Sakura nodded in agreement, shouldering her scythe.

"Exactly, we won't know if he's attacking from behind, front side or even above. He may even be below us now that I think about it," Sakura muttered to herself, glancing towards Naruto who nodded as he gave it more thought as well.

"I'll be able to handle it," he muttered before he continued, "Anyway, start packing. Sakura-chan, power down. Since Kakuzu is a S-rank ninja, we may need all the power we can get later," he told her. The girl nodded.

All three men watched as Sakura closed her eyes and the fire around her died out. Her white hair returned to it's luscious pink, her eyes reverted to their jade green and her scythe fell apart into Sakura petals. Naruto did notice however that her increased size in tits and ass only reduced a little bit, but she returned to normal height.

"Ready," she said, though a bit tired. Kakashi helped Rya up and they all started walking. Sakura kept close to Naruto, but they were a bit behind the other two. The girl stopped walking altogether, panting heavily.

Naruto stopped as well, waiting for her while she caught her breath. The blond knew it wasn't the walk, it was the transformation. Just being inactive for a little bit of time must have been really straining. This only meant she would have to use the form more to get used to it.

' _ **Though she didn't do much, the power she radiated was amazing,**_ ' Kurama spoke and Naruto nodded in agreement. ' _ **By speaking that incantation she must have officially signed the contract with the Devil, and his power became hers. Hopefully we will have something akin to that**_ ,'

Naruto gave a raised brow out of response, 'What do you mean? I thought we were already pretty powerful,'

' _ **We are, don't get me wrong. But there is more to it. You only possess have my power, the Yang. The Yondaime has the Yin and the rest might be scattered somewhere, making a pseudo-Jinchuriki,**_ ' Kurama informed and Naruto nodded once more.

' _ **The seal has not been unlocked yet, meaning the full power I now possess is not combined with yours. Once we find a suitable place to train, it will be a possibility**_ ,' Naruto hummed in thought, deciding to look into that later.

Walking up to his girlfriend, Naruto crouched down in front of her, and she gave him a confused look. "I'm fine Naruto-kun really,"

"I'm not taking no for an answer Sakura-chan. Get on," he ordered calmly. Sakura sighed before getting onto his back. She wrapper her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck; at the same time his hands rested below her butt, which he groped really quickly causing her to blush a bit.

Once he was done playing around, they caught up to Kakashi. As Naruto walked, Sakura rested her head in the crook of his neck and gave it a light kiss before closing her eyes.

A few hours later, the group was at the gate of the deserted village. The sun was setting and they were waiting for the signal. "We're going to have to move fast," Naruto spoke up, he then looked towards Kakashi and Rya. "Sensei, carry Rya…we're going to go top speed,"

Kakashi nodded in understanding, inwardly impressed with Naruto's initiative leading. This was going to be a note to the Hokage for sure.

Naruto gave the go signal as his clone had just dispelled, which was the signal. Sakura zoomed off, already speaking her incantation so when things popped off, she was ready. Kakashi slung Rya onto his back and took off after Sakura, full speed ahead. Naruto was not far from behind.

As they hopped through the trees, he called upon fifty clones which he had sent all over the forest. Some henged into animals, while others stayed put or went different directions. Feeling as if his bases were being covered, he increased his speed a bit more.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called suddenly as he and the others heard a roar of a fire ball head straight towards the middle which was Kakashi. Though she wasn't exactly far, she was too far ahead to help out Kakashi, plus the ball of fire was already upon them.

It extinguished when Naruto easily sliced through it. Kakashi yelped as he and Rya were yanked down from the trees by a hand connected to thread. Sakura grabbed onto Rya before he was dragged as well.

Once the weight was gone, Kakashi grabbed onto the thread and channeled his lightning chakra through it, shocking the owner. Once his leg was free, he landed on a tree, but kept moving, catching up with his genin.

Sakura quickly called upon her scythe and sliced the two hands reaching for them from the depths of the forest. Naruto however turned around and blasted off a branch to clash with some thread masked demonic tiger monster.

"Reis!" He shouted as he held his hand out against the beast and fired his attack. The monster went flying and Naruto created four clones, each of them holding out their hands.

"Gigano Reis!" the clones cried out in unison, firing bigger version of the previous attack towards the monster. The original had already left to catch up with his team. Two minutes later, Naruto got the memories of his clones that were killed by the monster and it was headed straight towards them.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, "Oi! We need to hurry up, enemy on our tail!" Naruto warned just as they had left the forest and were now on the shore, hopefully where there boat remained in tact.

"FUCK!" Naruto roared out as he and the others saw the remains of their boat, most likely the doing of their hunter.

"Yes, you are quite fucked right now," a dark humorless chuckle broke out. The group turned to the left to see a cloaked Kakuzu walking towards them, the tiger thread beast behind him.

"Why the fuck can't you just leave us alone?" Naruto demanded. The bounty hunter gave another chuckle before he rushed at them, obviously not one for words. Naruto and Sakura prepared themselves, as did Kakashi who was guarding a terrified Rya.

The beast behind Kakuzu followed just as Naruto and Sakura rushed at the man. Whipping out his Katana Naruto did clash with Kakuzu while Sakura had hopped over him, swinging her scythe down upon the beast.

"I am ready for a round two," Kazuku glared and Naruto gave a smirk as his blue eyes turned red. 

"I bet you are,"

That said, both pushed against each other before bouncing back and running to the right, copying each other.

'Kurama!' Naruto called inwardly and the fox gave a nod, already channeling his chakra into Naruto's body. While his biju was doing that Naruto shouted out, "Amu Guranaguru!"

Kakuzu noticed how a dark purple aura blasted around Naruto. The blond smirked as he then lunged at Kakuzu who blocked it with his hardened arm. However the hunter did give a surprise grunt when the impact was heavier than he expected. Naruto removed the blade before giving a spin which was too fast for Kakuzu to keep up, earning a deep heavy slash to his mid section.

Naruto then raised his leg before smashing his foot into his enemy's face. The hunter flew back, hitting the ground and creating a crater.

Sakura dodged the swipe from the tiger before she spun around and slashed away at it before fire covered her hand and she gave an uppercut to it. But it wasn't really effective, before she could get hit, Sakura back flipped away, landing besides Kakashi. The jounin set a hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him confused.

"Allow me to handle this," he eye smiled before his serious look returned and he lifted up his headband, revealing his Sharingan.

"Impressive, that might have actually hurt," Kakuzu mocked the blond genin who narrowed his eyes upon seeing that his opponent was not even damaged. Naruto hummed before he stabbed his sword into the ground and took off his jacket revealing his muscled tattooed arms.

Without any warning, Kakuzu gave a loud groan of pain as a black katana blade, emitting black lightning pierced through his heart. Kakuzu glanced behind him to see it was another Naruto, looking forward the one in front of him dispelled.

"But how? I should have seen you coming!" Kakuzu grumbled but Naruto simply shook his head.

"My own secret," Naruto smirked before he ripped out the blade and was going to separate the mans head from his shoulders, but he was more than surprised when the missing ninja quickly spun around and kicked him into the forest crashing into the trees.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called but instead of trying to help his student, he flipped over a tendril of the beast he was fighting before firing a fireball at it.

'What the hell is going on? Naruto-kun struck his heart, he shouldn't even be breathing!' Sakura thought to herself, gazing hard at Kakuzu who tore off his ruined cloak and walked straight towards her.

After kick the beast in the face and jumping off of it, Kakashi summoned a Chidori and headed straight towards the beast. But the jounin was yanked back and into the hard ground thanks to Kakuzu.

"Oruga Reis,"

Kakuzu looked towards the spiral destructive wave that zoomed towards him. He wanted to move out the way but it was too close before he even could. But lucky for him, the masked tiger hopped in the way, taking the full brunt of the blast.

Giving a grumble at this, once the light had faded, Kakuzu saw his creation only a puddle of bubbling black. The attack wasn't over yet, because a blade had gone straight through his chest. It's weight heavy, the power behind it was injuring; the owner of the blade was a initial Kyuubi mode Naruto.

"You're starting…" Naruto growled lowly. His hand reached up to grab at his enemy's throat, earning a grunt. Releasing his pent up Kyuubi chakra, both were encased in red fire like aura which was starting to burn Kakuzu.

"To piss me off! CHAOS BLAST!" Naruto roared as the energy was all sucked into his body before being released the following moment. Kakuzu yelled as the heat and power behind the blast started to actually hurt.

Naruto's team watched in amazement and covered their eyes when the light got too bright.

After a few minutes, the light had faded and revealed a deep crater that was steady filling with sand. Within was a panting Naruto who quickly hopped out of it. Sakura ran towards him and caught him as he fell to his knees.

"You did it Naruto-kun!" Sakura grinned but Naruto shook his head, a scowl on his face as he looked towards the forest.

"No, I didn't. He got away, right before the explosion. He's still alive, weak and injured but alive. But we have to get out of here before he decides to come back," Naruto stated.

"But how? We don't have a boat!" Rya reminded glancing towards the remains of their boat. Naruto scowled and Sakura nodded in agreement. Kakashi walked up to them holding his throbbing arm.

"We also can't water walk because that will take too much chakra, and you don't seem like you will be able to use spare any at the moment," Kakashi chimed in and Naruto's scowl deepened.

"So what do we do?" Naruto demanded. Sakura was silent before she set Naruto down before walking towards the water. Each of them looked confused, Naruto could hear her barely due to straining his ears.

" _Loyal by blood, forevermore_ ," Sakura started, closing her eyes. " _I pray to you, to settle the score. I request your help, to get across_. _By boat or demon, you make the call…because you're the boss._ "

Suddenly large pillars of water shot up from the water then a wall. When the water fell, in front of them was their repaired boat. Turning around she smiled and the others simply gazed at her amazed before boarding the boat.

They are now able to continue on.

Kakuzu gave a grunt as he sowed his leg back together then his arm. His burned skin recovered and he rolled his neck. In the back of his head there was a certain feeling and he gave a sigh.

Getting into a meditative pose, he closed his eyes and focused on his chakra, making a hand sign while doing so.

Moments later he appeared as an astral figure in a dark cave, surrounded by other astral figures, a total of 7. His impassive gaze focused on the one who called him and the others to be present, their leader.

" _I have called you all here today to inform you that the funds have been raised. Now we are too scout the Jinchuriki. We have information on two, the Ichibi and Kyuubi_ ," Leader stated as he gazed at his members.

" _So who are these two hosts hmm?"_ Deidara asked, speaking the question most of the others members were thinking. Leader glanced at the member before speaking again.

" _The Ichibi is in Suna as expected. His name is Gaara Subaku, the son of the Yondaime Kazekage. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki is unknown at the moment, but he resides in Konoha. As of yet the other Jinchuriki have yet to be found,_ " Leader informed them.

" _Itachi and Kisame, you are responsible for the Kyuubi. Sasori and Deidara, Ichibi. Kakuzu, you have been assigned a new partner, don't go out of your way to kill this one. You will meet up with him in Zierra town in Tea country, after you will start searching for the Nanabi,_ " Leader explained.

" _Dismissed_ ,"

 **And that ends this chapter, took a long time I know…my bad. Anyway, the story is starting to pick up. My apologies if the fight with Kazuku was poor, I wasn't exactly feeling it.**

 **I left him alive for future reasons of course. Plus this chapter showed that both Naruto and Kakashi especially need to step up their game. Sakura needs to train yeah, but she just got new powers so….**

 **The three colored Samurai and their reason for appearing will be explained next chapter, which will have about three lemons. I hoping to knock out the next arc in a single sweep and be done with it.**

 **I have my list of girls, and I say, it's a lot and diverse ha. So, stay tuned for that….and I guess I'll catch you guys on the next story.**

 **Bye.**


	43. Naruto no Jubi Ch 1

**Yo guys. Here is a new chapter story. Naruto no Juubi. LET'S GO!**

 **Prologue**

Everyone thinks that the creator of Ninjutsu, Chakra was the Sage of 6 paths. That with the legendary Doujutsu, the Rinnegan, he was the very first ninja.

They called him the God of Shinobi.

Why? Because he was able to create objects from the palm of his hand, able to use the elements willingly. He created the moon.

But what nobody thought of or asked was, how did The Legendary Rikudou Sennin, gain the godly eyes that allowed him to do these things?

The answer is the very thing he sealed into the moon. The 1st Bijuu, The Ten tails, also known as the Juubi.

The Juubi was a gift from Kami. It was the protector, and the destroyer. It was Earths judge. When Darkness started to claim the earth the Juubi was the one who fought to be rid of it.

But the people felt as if the Juubi was there to destroy them and tried fighting back. Annoyed, the Juubi came up with a plan to have someone else protect the world while it relaxed.

It was upset that humans could be so ungrateful and decided to have a human protect the earth from the darkness. So when a new born baby was born, The Juubi granted the baby its eye, the Rinnegan.

The baby grew up to become the Rikudou Sennin who challenged the Juubi during dark times. Disappointed in how its plan turned out, the two battled, the battle was legendary but there was only one winner.

The Rikudou Sennin was close to death, the Juubi about to land the final strike. But the people who saw the Rikudou Sennin as a hero charged to finish the job for him.

Distracted, The Juubi was not paying attention, allowing the Sage to use his last and final move. Chibaku Tensei.

The Juubi was sealed within the floating rocks, trapped in what the humans started calling the moon. But the Juubi wasn't sealed all the way. To make sure it was, The Rikudou Sennin cut the Juubi into 10 parts.

They are known as the Nine Bijuu.

The Ichibi

The Nibi

The Sanbi

The Yonbi

The Gobi

The Rokubi

The Nanabi

The Hachibi

The Kyuubi

They are the 9 Bijuu, the last and final tail, sealed within himself. However, Juubi named each of them before they were separated. All nine know their name and their true creator.

The ten tailed Biju's soul, trapped within the moon, Tsukoyomi.

As time passed, The Rikudou Sennin passed on the powers he gained from the Juubi to his sons.

His older son received the sage's eyes, while his second son received the sage's body. The oldest thought power was the true key to peace, while his brother thought love was the key.

However unknown to both of them, they had a younger brother. The youngest received both the eyes and the body, not to mention the longevity of life.

The youngest knew the truth. He knew that the Juubi was earth's protector and every night, he prayed to the moon. Thankful that at least one person knew of her achievements and were grateful, she provided the youngest brother with a bit of her power.

Each three brothers left to create their own clans. The oldest created the Uchiha clan; the middle son created the Senju clan, whiles the youngest created the Uzumaki clan.

The former two clans were enemies and would always be enemies till someone broke the hatred.

Far into the future, a village known as Konohagakure was formed. The Uchiha clan and The Senju clan were founding clans of the village and decided to put past problems behind them.

Hashirama Senju was the clan head of the Senju clan while Madara Uchiha was the head of the Uchiha clan. The former became the first Hokage much to the latter's ire.

Feeling as if the Uchiha clan would be treated badly and become weak, Madara tried protesting against the Hokage. However the Uchiha clan didn't want to fight anymore and banished Madara.

Angry and resentful, Madara swore he would come back to destroy Konoha. It was at, what is now known as the valley of the end, where Madara and Hashirama fought.

The battle was intense and legendary. Madara used his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, while Hashirama used his famous and special wood release. It wasn't until Madara summoned the strongest of the nine biju, Kyuubi to defeat his rival.

However, Mito Uzumaki, wife of Hashirama sealed the Kyuubi within her, allowing Hashirama to fight off Madara and Konoha gaining its first Jinchuriki.

In the end, Madara lost. Hashirama left the valley thinking that his rival died. However that was not the case. Madara Uchiha, just like everyone else on earth, was being watched by the Juubi and was granted some of her power.

This way he would live on till he was able to have his own heir. Thankful to the Juubi for this second chance, Madara left to find a woman to have his child.

He decided for a woman that was strong enough to give him a strong child. It was only twenty years or so later when Madara found this woman. Risa Uzumaki.

Risa gave birth to a healthy baby girl. It was Madara who named the girl with a smile on his face. He named the girl, Kushina.

Not to long after, Madara passed away since his job from Juubi was done. As time passed, war came and the Uzumaki clan village, Uzushiogakure, was destroyed. Only few survivors.

Kushina was one of them. She moved to one of Uzushio's allies, Konoha. It was there were she grew up with Mito Uzumaki who was starting to pass.

Mito decided that it was Kushina who was to be the next Jinchuriki for the Nine tails. And so she was, Kushina was secretly declared the second Jinchuriki for Konoha and Kyuubi.

Kushina grew up and made a name for her self. She was known as The Red death of Konoha, a Kenjutsu master and Uzumaki clan head. Kushina also met her love, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and Yellow flash of Konoha.

Not to long after, Kushina found out she was having a baby and was ecstatic. Juubi who was always interested in Kushina felt as if this would be the first time since Kushina's birth she would be ecstatic about seeing a baby be born.

On October tenth, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was born. But on that day was the day Kyuubi escaped and attacked Konoha. But it wasn't Kyuubi's fault. It was someone known as Tobi.

Juubi who kept an eye on the world was shocked to know she did not know this character. She was positive she would have seen this but she clearly didn't know who the man behind the mask was. Honestly this Tobi just appeared out of nowhere.

The man took control of Kyuubi and had it attack Konoha. It was until Minato Namikaze appeared with his summon, Gamabunta that the fight between Kyuubi and Minato ensued.

Minato Namikaze came up with a plan. The plan to seal the Kyuubi within his son, Naruto. Kushina was against it, she knew how Jinchuriki were treated and didn't want her son to be put in that position.

However Minato knew this and was sad as well, but abandoning a child was just as bad as abandoning a village. So he put the village above his son. Those Morals went against Kushina's and the Uzumaki clan's morals.

Family came before anything else. Village be damned. Kushina then realized what she did was a mistake, marrying Minato and having a child with him. But she still loved Naruto, no matter who the father was. She just hated Minato from that point on.

It wasn't until Kyuubi roared to the sky, sending out it's chakra. Juubi used that as a chance to escape somewhat if possible. But she used a part of the chance to see into see Naruto's soul and what his future would behold.

To say the least, she was impressed. The boy lived through hate from everyone around him but always held a smile to his face even if he had dark thoughts from time to time. But she didn't like his possible future and decided to change it.

It was then, Juubi named her heir. She gave all her power to the boy. It was unfortunate to her that he wouldn't be able to activate his Uchiha powers, the Sharingan.

Juubi also noticed that Naruto carried the genes of all three clans.

The Senju, from Minato whose parents remained unknown, and not important.

The Uchiha and Uzumaki from Kushina who received it from her mother and Madara.

Juubi smiled brightly as she stared at her heir. Kushina quickly sealed herself into her son along with Minato, much to the formers hate.

Last was Kyuubi who was sealed within Naruto. It was that night, Naruto was named the third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Not to mention, Juubi's heir.

This is the start of Naruto Uzumaki's story.

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _13 years later, Konohagakure, Forest of Death_**

"What's wrong Sasuke? You big scaredy cat!" Naruto Uzumaki panted as he stood in front of a giant snake glaring into the eyes of his rival, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto, Sasuke and their teammate Sakura Haruno, were currently taking the second exam of the chunin exam in the forest of death. Their mission was to find the heaven scroll, and head towards the tower so they could move on.

But they were currently going through some complications.

One of them and the biggest was the snake man who summoned the giant snake. He just showed up out of nowhere, ate his scroll and tried killing team 7.

"You are such a pest." The snake man muttered as he appeared in front of Naruto and lifted him up with is freakishly long tongue. The short blonde boy started thrashing around to escape.

"So you are the brat who holds the nine tails? Interesting. As much as I would love to kill you now, you may be useful in the future. So…FIVE PRONGED SEAL!" The man yelled, slamming his flaming fingers on Naruto's seal.

"GHACK!" Naruto coughed as his eyes bulged out of his head. His body slumped moments later before he was thrown away like a rag doll.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, throwing a kunai that hit his jacket and stuck against a tree. She released a breath of relief before she turned back to her crush who was currently trying to fight off their attacker.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto fluttered his eyes open before he sat up and rubbed them. After that was done he looked around to see he was in some kind of sewer. Blinking in confusion he stood.

"I could have sworn we were in that forest place. Where am I now?" Naruto muttered to himself as he began walking to find a way out.

It seemed like he had been walking forever, turning down various halls and cutting corners, and he was getting annoyed.

He stopped however when he felt a wave of power. The blonde turned around and walked down another hall and kept moving straight.

Imagine his surprise when he entered a large room where a cage was being held together by a slip of paper.

Walking forward he stopped and tried to look within the cage but couldn't see anything past the bars, that is until a pair of large glowing blood red eyes with black slits and a large mouth formed into a grin that showed it's large sharp teeth appeared.

Naruto stared at the eyes till a voice spoke, and it wasn't Naruto's.

"Hello there, human."

Naruto's eyes widened as the voice was deep and intimidating. He wanted to run away but he was frozen to the spot.

"A-are y-you K-kyuubi?" Naruto asked. The figure laughed and gave a nod.

"Yes I am, puny human. You must be my container correct?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto gave a quick nod.

"Well do you mind pulling off that tag and letting me out?" Kyuubi asked nicely. Naruto was going to nod till he realized what the fox said and glared.

"Like hell I'm not! I'm not letting you out, Dattebayo!" Naruto declared not noticing Kyuubi's eye twitch at the verbal tick. Sighing, Kyuubi spoke.

"Worth a shot. Anyway, what do you want kit?" Kyuubi wondered. Naruto blinked in confusion as that wasn't the response he expected. But he wasn't complaining, that response was much better than the one he thought he was gonna receive.

"Well I actually don't know how I got here. Where am I anyway?" Naruto wondered. The Kyuubi gave a shrug.

"We're here in your mind. Pretty dull if you ask me." Kyuubi grumbled. Naruto looked around and couldn't help but agree.

"Okay so how did I get here? Last thing I remember was the creepy guy touching my stomach." Naruto muttered with a shiver. Kyuubi nodded before speaking.

"Yes, because of that, he has halted my chakra flow to your body and also messing with your own. So basically you are as weak as a civilian at the moment." Kyuubi snickered making Naruto's eye twitch.

"Hey, how come you aren't all angry and boasting at me like I thought you would? Shouldn't you be yelling at me about how you are the great Kyuubi and I am nothing but a sack of flesh and bones and should bow down to your power?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but that's to much work and unnecessary. And I can't really live up to that title if I have been sealed 3 times in the past 50 years or so. Seriously, I don't even have the chance to stretch my legs anymore. Not to mention I haven't taken a shower in forever." Kyuubi ranted.

Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at the giant fox's behavior. The Kyuubi was big for sure but it didn't seem all terrifying and dangerous as the villagers made it sound to be.

In fact it almost sounded like a regular human, almost.

"So what am I supposed to do now? I need to wake up so I can save my friends! Then after I can become chunin which will be one more step to Hokage Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered.

Kyuubi stopped it's quiet rant and stared at Naruto with an incredulous look. After awhile it spoke.

"You're kidding right? Are you really that much of dumbass?" Kyuubi asked making Naruto stop his day dreaming about being Hokage and Sakura feeding him ramen.

"What are you talking about Fox?" Naruto demanded, irritated that he was being mocked. Kyuubi snorted before replying.

"What friends are you talking about exactly kit? And please do list them off so I can tell you how wrong you are. Go ahead." Kyuubi insisted. Naruto huffed before he began.

"There's Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Sakura-chan…" But before he could finish Kyuubi cut him off.

"Alright let me talk now. Shikamaru is nothing but a lazy ass who is smart when he needs to be, not to mention he's nosy. I'm not sure he is really you're friend, just someone you talk too. Choji is just a fat ass who is always worried about his stomach. Same boat as the Nara."

"Sasuke, really? Do I need to tell you about his ass? That kid is an arrogant smug revenge-craved bastard that needs to be knocked down a whole lot of pegs."

"And lastly, Sakura-chan? Really? Bitch can never stop screaming, plus what the fuck is with all the hitting? What needs to happen is someone needs to punch her in her wide ass target forehead. Did I mention that she is weak and not really smart? She is the weakest in your stupid ass class plus did I mention she's a bitch? I think I did." Kyuubi finished.

Naruto was completely appalled. First off he wondered how Kyuubi even knew about his 'friends' and second how come he felt as if Kyuubi was right, why did he secretly agree with her?

Naruto shook his head as he glared at the fox who stared at him with a bored look.

"Stop talking about Sakura-chan that way! She's smart, strong, pretty and…"

"Listen Gaki, I'm not going to sit here all day arguing with you about you're non-existent love life understand? I asked you why the hell do you want to become Hokage so bad." Kyuubi repeated.

"That's simple, so everyone can aknowledge and see me as Naruto Uzumaki instead of the Kyuubi brat. I want to protect Konoha with everything in my being. That a good enough answer for you?" Naruto smirked.

"Such a foolish dream. To think Kushina's son turned out to be such a waste." A voice said from the shadows. It wasn't booming and demonic like Kyuubi's. In fact it was as if it was human like.

Kyuubi stood alert, it's eyes darting around for the owner of that voice. Naruto was confused to why the fox was acting so strange and who dared call him a waste, and who the hell was Kushina?

"Who's there?" Naruto wondered, looking around. Kyuubi growled before speaking.

"So you finally show up now of all times, Madara Uchiha." Kyuubi stated with disdain. Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion before he heard foot steps to see the strongest Uchiha in history to step out of the shadows.

Madara glared at Naruto with an impassive look, his Sharingan staring into Naruto's blue eyes.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked as Madara looked the boy up and down, a scowl soon marred his face.

"Konoha has done you no good, Naruto." Madara frowned. Naruto was getting angrier as each moment passed. He didn't know who this guy was yet he felt as if he was nothing but a bug to him. Naruto didn't like to show weakness ever, and Madara noticed that in his eyes.

"Enough with the mind games Madara! Tell him why you are here!" Kyuubi barked out. Madara glanced at Kyuubi and gave a curt nod before facing the blonde boy.

"I am Madara Uchiha. The strongest Uchiha in history and one of the strongest men of my time. Also, I am you're grandfather." Madara stated getting a shocked look from Naruto.

"M-my, grandfather? But, I'm no Uchiha!" Naruto yelled. Madara gave a nod before he elaborated on it.

"You are right. You are no full Uchiha seeing as you can't activate the Sharingan. You are 1/3rd Uchiha, Uzumaki and Senju. As much as I hate the Senju clan and am disappointed in my daughter for choosing to love one, it does you good." Madara stated.

"Wait, you know my mother? Who is she?!" Naruto demanded. Madara was silent before looking away, a small smile on his face.

"Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Death of Konoha, an S-rank ninja." Madara's smile then turned to a frown as he looked at his grandson.

"It seems you two share the same dream however. Wanting to be Hokage, what a useless dream." Madara scowled, shaking his head.

"Being Hokage isn't a useless dream! By being Hokage you protect the ones you care about, you protect Konoha!" Naruto yelled at him. Madara was silent.

"I know this boy. But what is more important. Family? Or Konoha?" Madara asked, causing the boy to stop in his tracks.

"I should tell you that sometimes both, is wrong. I abandoned Konoha because of my family, my clan, banishing me because they held love for Konoha. I was so angry at the clan and Konoha I swore to destroy it." Madara began.

"I gave everything I had to protect that accursed clan and they banished me. I along with my younger brother, Izuna, killed our parents to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. We did it for the good of the clan. I continuously used The Mangekyou to protect the Uchiha and due to that, I lost my eye sight." Madara paused.

Naruto could see the swirl of emotions in his grandfathers Sharingan active eye, and it was mostly filled with anger and regret.

"Izuna, he offered me his eyes. I refused adamantly. I knew those with no eyes didn't live long. He was everything I had left besides the clan. After a while I started to get sick and he finally had enough and forced his eyes on me. I had no choice, so I took them." Madara repressed a regretful sigh before continuing.

"Not long after like I figured, Izuna died on the battlefield. After that I absolutely tried to do what was best for the Uchiha. When Hashirama-teme became Hokage, I somehow knew the Uchiha wouldn't get what they deserved. It would be the Senju clan." Madara scowled.

"I protested against him, to impeach him so I could become Hokage and do what was best not only for my clan but all of Konoha, including the Senju. However…" Naruto noticed a dark look enter Madara's eyes.

"The Uchiha had enough of me and the elders banished me. It was then I lost everything to Konoha and the Uchiha. And I swore, I would destroy them all. Hashirama saw that as a threat and attacked me not to far away from Konoha." Madara glanced at Kyuubi who was silent, watching Madara and Naruto intently.

"I battled him and summoned Kyuubi. I knew that Kyuubi would not agree and not want to be brought into our affairs, so I used the Sharingan to control her." Madara revealed.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he just heard what Madara just told him. He looked towards Kyuubi who rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

Madara stifled a chuckle and continued on with his story.

"In the end…I lost. Hashirama beat me and left me for dead. However before I started to pass, I prayed." Madara stated with a small smile.

"Prayed?" Naruto asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. Madara nodded.

"Yes, I prayed to the only being besides Kami that I know caused order in this pathetic world. Juubi-sama. I prayed to her and she gave me a mission. That mission was to pass on my genes so a part of me would still be in the world." Madara answered.

"Wait who is Juubi?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi huffed before she answered the question.

"In the world there are a total of 9 biju. However before we 9 were created, we were one and that was Juubi. The sage of 6 paths separated us into 10 parts and sealed the last tail into himself, and her soul into the moon, thus creating the moon goddess, Tsukoyomi." Kyuubi answered.

"Juubi-sama was the one who controlled the balance in the world, however humans were ungrateful and caused her to stop and relax to take a break."

"But to make sure balance was still possible, she gave some of her genes to a new born boy, the Rikudou sennin. His legendary Rinnegan was given to him by Juubi-sama, as was mine." Madara stated as his eye morphed into the Rinnegan.

Naruto stared at the pale silver ripple pattern eye with awe, his daze was broken when Madara continued.

"The Rikudou sennin did do his job, but was tainted by the humans. His way was protecting humans from what they saw was evil. And the 'evil' was Juubi-sama. The Rikudou sennin attacked Juubi-sama so earth could be rid of her."

"However, Juubi-sama fought back and the two were pretty equal, but The Rikudou sennin began to tire. As Juubi-sama was about to give the finishing blow, allies of the sennin distracted her, allowing the sage to divide her into ten parts. He sealed the last part into himself, while also creating the Biju, last he sealed Juubi-sama's soul into one of his techniques. Chibaku tensei, which we know now of, as the moon." Madara explained.

Naruto's eyes widened at what his grandfather was telling him. He couldn't believe that all these things were happening. Hell he was still tripping on how Kyuubi was female.

"Time passed and the sage grew old, but during this time he had a total of three son's. The youngest however was not known to the older two. The oldest was the Uchiha ansector, gaining the sages eyes and the middle child was the Senju ancestor, gaining the sages body." Madara informed.

"What about the third brother? What did he gain?" Naruto wondered. Madara was quiet before he answered.

"The third brother gained both and became the Uzumaki ancestor. However The last brother knew the truth behind his fathers past and prayed to Juubi-sama every night, thus gaining him more power which he used to benefit his clan instead of himself."

"I also knew the truth behind Juubi-sama and prayed whenever I felt the need. My last prayer to Juubi-sama granted me more life till I finished my mission. Time passed and I did so, The child my wife brought into the world was Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki, you're mother. Not long after, I passed." Madara answered.

"But how are you here now?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi grunted in annoyance, answering his question after doing so.

"During the battle between the Shodaime and Madara-teme, Said teme summoned me. However, Mito Uzumaki showed up and started to seal my inside of her with Hashirama's help. Madara quickly sealed about half of his soul and chakra into me for later purposes." Kyuubi growled.

"That is the reason why I was so weak and unable to finish Hashirama off. I sealed myself into her because my revenge still needed to be completed. And it will be completed." Madara stated, his eye narrowed.

"And how are you going to do that?" Naruto asked. Madara smirked before he answered.

"Why you of course. You will and are my successor and you will destroy Konoha." Madara stated with conviction. Naruto looked horrified at the thought.

"No! Konoha is my home! I'm going to become Hokage! I can't do that!" Naruto argued. Madara shook his head.

"You are a fool. Becoming Hokage is nothing but a fool's dream. Remember all the times when Konoha and it's people wronged you. They still wrong you.

Without the Kage bushin you are nothing but a slightly experienced Academy student. How in hell do you expect to become Hokage like that?!" Madara demanded.

"I will! I will become Hokage and the strongest person ever!" Naruto yelled back while Madara scowled.

"How long do you intend to keep wearing that silly mask?" Madara wondered making Naruto freeze, his eyes widening.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" Naruto replied, looking away. Madara was silent, gazing at his grandson.

"It's time to remove the mask, Naruto. I know everything since you were born. You thought you could fool me, but my eyes see everything. Take off that ridiculous mask and show me your Rinnegan." Madara ordered.

Naruto was still looking away with his hair shadowing his eyes. After a few moments Kyuubi and Madara could feel a sudden wave of power slowly burst from Naruto.

In the real world everything within a 2 mile radius felt the power wave. It was calm yet cold and dark. Almost every being within the radius shivered from the feel of it.

Naruto slowly lifted his head up and stared at Madara's Rinnegan eye, with his own, Rinnegan eyes. The boy's face looked slightly more mature, his hair was a bit longer while he was as tall as Sasuke maybe an inch taller or so.

After staring at each other Naruto spoke, his voice a bit deeper and calm.

"I intended to hide this away for awhile till I knew what it was and fully gone. I'm slightly angry that you made me show it." Naruto glared slightly.

Madara did his Uchiha grunt before he began speaking.

"Konoha must pay for what they have done to you, Naruto. They don't deserve your power or your love. Let me train you so you can destroy Konoha for both of us and release Juubi-sama." Madara stated.

"Why? Why should I do any of those things? By destroying Konoha I am showing that I am a demon, I want them to accept and recognize me as Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

"That will never happen. Why live you're life trying to prove yourself to others? In the end they all will die. Instead of impacting Konoha, impact the world. The world has fallen into darkness and the only ones who can bring it to the light is you or Juubi-sama." Madara said.

"Juubi, how do I release her?" Naruto asked. Madara smirked a bit before answering.

"Juubi-sama is the final biju, the result when All nine Biju come together. In order to do that you must do a list of things." Madara stated.

Naruto waited for him to continue but he didn't, so he questioned him on it.

"I am not finishing till you tell me what your plan is. Do you plan on trying to complete your foolish dream of becoming Hokage, or do you plan on destroying Konoha and freeing Juubi-sama? Which is it? Because I will not train you for the former." Madara glared.

Naruto glared back before he looked away, a thoughtful look on his face. Kyuubi and Madara gazed at the ever silent Naruto before he sighed and gave a glance to his grandfather.

"I'll free Juubi-sama. Please train me, Madara-jiji." Naruto kneeled in front of the Uchiha. Madara's impassive face was graced with a small smile as he gave a short nod.

"Excellent. Stand, Naruto." Madara ordered softly. Naruto gave a nod as he stood and stared into his grandfathers eyes.

"Alright, this is the list…"

 **Real world**

"Get off me you little bitch!" Zaku Abumi screamed in anger as he kept punching Sakura's head to get her choppers off his arm. After a few more moments he was able to get her off his arm and growled as she tumbled to the ground.

The genin team from Otogakure confronted Sakura in order to kill her crush and teammate Sasuke Uchiha. They easily got passed the traps Sakura set up after her teams little bout with Orochimaru.

However before they could get closer, Rock Lee of team 9 defended Sakura for a short while before Dosu Kinuta was able to lay him out for the count.

Sakura did little to defend her team and was heavily getting beaten for it while her teammates slept away to recover.

Team 10 who were hiding behind the bush finally had enough and came out to defend their friend. Zaku growled in annoyance while Dosu sighed and Kin rolled her eyes.

"Great, more Konoha rats to slow us down. I'm going to blow all of you to pieces in a moment if you don't leave!" Zaku yelled. Ino smirked despite her taking his threat seriously.

"Sorry pal, but I'm not letting forehead show me up in front of Sasuke-kun. So go ahead!" Ino taunted while Shikamaru sighed and Choji looked ready to run.

"Do it Zaku, hopefully we'll be able to take Sasuke out also." Dosu said. Zaku grinned evilly as he raised his arms up, pointing his open palms at team 10 and Sakura who were in front of the unconscious Naruto and Sasuke.

"Great Air…" Zaku stopped in his tracks as he and the other genin within a five mile radius froze from the massive killer intent and chakra burst. This was even scarier than the first burst which was calm, cold and dark. However this was raging with hatred, ill intent and filled with malice and evil.

Everyone slowly turned their heads and looked towards the source of this dreadful and terrifying chakra. They could see that from the small tree cave an aura of red chakra and red chakra tendrils that were flailing around madly, surrounded Naruto who began to wake.

The waking boy felt different, more powerful. The chakra seal Orochimaru placed on him previously was long gone. In fact, the seal that held Kyuubi was released slightly, giving him the power of 5 of Kyuubi's tails, not to mention Madara's.

A shadow surrounded Naruto as he stood up and leaned on the tree side for support since he was still groggy. Everyone could see the change in his appearance and it confused them greatly.

His blonde hair was now down to his waist and with spiky tips not to mention black and red streaks going through his hair. His bangs were shoulder length and framing the sides of his face, the left side covering his left eye partly.

Naruto also grew much taller, standing at least one to two inches taller than Sasuke. This caused his tracksuit to tighten against his body a bit.

The blonde fully walked out the cave to gaze at the scene before him with a bored expression, His Rinnegan activated. Naruto noticed that the genin were really trying hard to breathe and slightly eased up on the pressure, allowing them to breathe a little easier and stand straight again.

Naruto's cold caculative eyes gazed at each individual his eyes finally stopped on Lee and Sakura's beaten forms. Narrowing his eyes slightly he looked at the other Konoha team and took notice of their stance which was in a form of protection meaning they were protecting Sakura, so that only left team Oto.

"Which one of you children did this to my teammate?" Naruto asked coldly and calmly. Zaku smirked as he stood up.

"That would be me! What are you gonna do about it?" Zaku wondered arrogantly. Naruto stared at him impassively before he looked at the other two and closed his eyes.

Zaku huffed before raising his hand.

"Like I thought you weren't going to do…"

"Shinra tensei." Naruto snapped his eyes open and Zaku was sent flying away by an unknown force, crashing against trees and such.

Dosu and Kin were shocked and confused to what just happened. Their eyes snapped from the unconscious Zaku to the blonde with the strange eyes.

Naruto was about to blast them away as well when he felt a sudden burst of power that wasn't from him. It didn't even come close to matching up to his but it felt familiar and caught his attention.

From the tree cave walked out a conscious Sasuke who had purple chakra tendrils spinning around him with red flame like markings covering half of his face.

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke who stared at him with a evil filled grin.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto kept silent before he spoke.

"You, kid wrapped in bandages, give me you're scroll and I'll let you live." Naruto ordered. Dosu nodded as he felt as if he was being crushed just from the chakra output Naruto was giving off, plus he didn't want to end up like Zaku.

He dug into his pouch and took out his earth scroll and laid on the ground before he and Kin retrieved Zaku and left. Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke who growled at him.

"You fool! You let the enemy get away, for that I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun don't!" Sakura screamed for him to stop only for the boy to ignore her. Naruto shifted his stance a bit before he charged at Sasuke also.

Sasuke cocked back his fist and swung at Naruto who ducked under the punch and quickly spun around with a side step, his fist out.

Sasuke just barely passed him right before a mysterious force impacted with his face sending past Naruto and back to the tree. Naruto stood straight and flexed his fist before he noticed the marks on Sasuke's face disappear.

He kept silent and went to retrieve the earth scroll. After pocketing it he looked towards the shocked genin. Naruto ignored them and walked over to Sasuke and threw him over his shoulder.

"Lets Go Sakura or I am leaving you here." Naruto ordered before he jumped and left for the tree's. Sakura blinked before she stood and tried following her teammate only to wince and fall back to the ground.

"Sakura you can't move, doesn't that Baka know you're still injured?" Ino scowled and tried helping her friend only for Sakura to slap her hand away and jump to the tree's, trying to catch up to Naruto.

"Well that was troublesome."

Team 7 made it to the tower in only an hour after Naruto killed a genin team to retrieve another heaven scroll. On the way to the tower it was silent.

Naruto was in front of Sakura and his clone who carried Sasuke. Sakura stared at Naruto the whole time trying to find her voice and ask him her questions but she just couldn't.

Once they entered the tower Naruto threw the scrolls on the floor which unrolled and summoned Iruka. However before the man could greet them Sasuke's unconscious body was thrown to Iruka who was in surprise.

Naruto walked away without another word while Sakura went to go see if Sasuke was alright.

As the blonde walked to his room he mentally asked his grandfather what should he do now. His answer was to leave a clone here and leave the area to train for the next few days.

Naruto nodded in response and did so, thinking of ways to increase his training.

 **Three days later**

Three days passed since team 7 passed the second exam and now they and the other passing contestants were in a large stadium room in lines, facing their sensei's and the Hokage along with other jonin.

Everyone who knew Naruto which was almost everyone in the room was surprised to see his change in outfit, hell to see the change in general and they wondered how was he able to change when he has been seen in the tower for the last three days.

Instead of having the long hair team 10 and Sakura not to mention the Oto team remember him having he had shoulder length hair, the tips of his hair were black and he had black streaks running through it.

The left side of his hair was partly covering his left eye while the other side just framed his face regularly. His eyes were that of the Rinnegan which had every ninja confused and captivated by it, Hiruzen thought he knew what it was but couldn't place his finger on it.

Naruto wore a high collared black short sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on his back. Tied around his waist was a white sash with extra length. He also wore white shinobi pants with black tape taped at his ankles and black Anbu style shoes. Lastly tied around his forearms to his wrists was medical wrap.

The blondes face was impassive as he gazed at the Hokage and the jonin with a bored look.

"Congratulations on making out of my playground alive brats! You did pretty good proving to us that you have the ability and mind to survive in a difficult situation and be trusted with classified information. Now before we proceed any further with the Chunin Selection Exams, Hokage-sama will tell you the true reason behind the exams. Once again, congratulations brats," Anko said stepping back.

The Hokage nodded to Anko thanking her for a job well done and quietly observed the Chunin hopefuls that stood before him.

"Welcome and congratulations to each and every one of you for making it through the first two parts of the Chunin Selection Exams. You have made your villages proud and have proven to us that you are truly the best they have to offer. Now, allow me to explain to you all the true meaning of the Chunin Selection Exams."

"Despite what you all may think, the exams are not to determine which genin is strong enough and has the qualities of a Chunin. The truth is that these exams are a simulation of war," Sarutobi said getting several confused looks.

"I see most of you are confused. Allow me to explain. A village's strength is determined not just by the number of capable shinobi, but more importantly, proving our strength is above that of opposing villages."

"By holding the Chunin Selection Exams, we can prove to the Daimyos and the other villages the strength we have to offer though I admit this process is not entirely reliable."

"To simplify things, you all represent your village. Your strength represents the power of your village and that in turn makes other villages wary of attack and entices more clients."

Smiling upon seeing the looks of understanding on the genin, the old Hokage was about to explain what would happen next when a sickly looking Jounin stepped forward and requested permission to do it instead. Sarutobi nodded and stepped back, letting the sickly Jounin, take the stage.

"Welcome, my name is Hayate Gekkou and I'm the proctor of the third part of the Chunin Selection Exams. Unfortunately, it seems that the first and second parts of the exam were too easy and we now have too many candidates. Because of that, we will be having preliminary matches."

"I'll be your referee and you will obey my rules and commands. If I say stop, you will do exactly as I say or I'll be forced to take action. You will fight one on one and the winner will be allowed to proceed to the third part of the exams."

"Your opponent will be chosen by random and the match will end when one of you either loses consciousness or gives up. I will also end the match if I see you are unfit to continue. Any questions?" Hayate asked coughing a few times during his speech. When no one spoke up, he continued.

Gekkou looked out over the Genins, his sickly pale face reading tiredness. "Now, if you do not wish to continue on with this exam, raise your hand now. Understand that this is an individual decision and will not affect the rest of your team so speak now if you wish to retire."

"I would like to quit." Everyone looked to see Kabuto who was raising his hand up. Naruto glanced at him and turned his attention back forward.

"Kabuto Yakushi right? You are free to go." Hayate nodded to the genin. Kabuto nodded and left with a smirk on his face. After he was gone Hayate asked if there was anybody else who wanted to leave but no one raised their hands.

"Alright, lets begin then. Above us is a screen that has a roster with all the contestants names. The names will spin randomly and stop on two. Those two will be the one to fight that match while the others are at the stands." Hayate informed.

"So now lets have the names spin." Hayate ordered as the screen turned on and everyone turned their attention to the screen. Like Hayate said names were spinning randomly till it stopped on two.

"Can Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka stay down here while everyone else leaves." Hayate stated.

Naruto and Kiba stayed in their spots, the former impassive while the latter smirked. Once the two including Hayate were the only ones on the floor they turned to each other.

"Hey what's up with Naruto? He seems different." Kurenai stated while Asuma nodded in agreement. Kakashi looked towards Sakura who stared after Naruto and Sasuke who was glaring at the blonde.

Hinata was confused in who to cheer for while Shino remained silent. Kurenai betted on Kiba winning since she remembered Naruto's scores and how he acted.

"So what's up with the get up dobe? Finally figure out the old one was an eye sore?" Kiba smirked trying to rile Naruto up, but to no avail.

Naruto folded his arms as he stared at Kiba impassively. Kiba mentally frowned as his plan didn't work.

"Hey dobe I'm talking to you!" Kiba shouted. The Inuzuka growled as Naruto kept silent. Hayate noticed Naruto shifted into a ready stance while Kiba got into his clan Taijutsu stance.

"Begin!" Hayate yelled as Kiba charged at Naruto.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru started spinning and lunged at Naruto.

"Why isn't Naruto moving? Doesn't he know Kiba will kill him if he doesn't?" Kurenai asked herself. As Kiba drew closer he was suddenly blasted back by an unknown force.

He crashed and tumbled to the ground with his dog as Naruto remained completely still. Everyone blinked in confusion to what just happened.

Naruto watched as Kiba stood up groggily in a bit of pain. He looked towards Naruto who walked towards him slowly. Kiba growled as he stood up and prepared to lunge at Naruto.

However before the boy could move Naruto blurred out of sight. The blonde appeared in front of him in a crouched position, his open palms pressed against Kiba's stomach.

The Inuzuka along with audience wondered what Naruto was doing. Kiba was the only one who could hear Naruto's next words before he was blasted away.

"Uzumakigaeshi." In a blue aura blast, Kiba was obliterated in the extreme light that everyone had to cover their eyes besides the caster of the strange technique.

After the light faded everyone looked towards the match to see a unharmed Naruto who was holding an unconscious bloody and half naked Kiba by his hair with his right hand his left resting on his hip.

Not far from Kiba was a hairless Akamaru that was also a bit beaten as well. Naruto stared impassively at Hayate who blinked and gave the match to Naruto.

"KIBA!" Kurenai screamed as she and her students jumped of the stands to go help him. Once they landed Kurenai was about to go run to take him from Naruto when the blonde effortlessly held her student up and threw him to her without any care in the world.

She caught him and nearly fell to the floor as Naruto walked towards the doors but before he left Sarutobi questioned his methods.

"Naruto what are you doing? The preliminaries are still going on." Sarutobi stated. Naruto turned his head slightly to gaze at the old man.

"This is a waste of my time. Why would I spend my time watching these losers when I can train, I will see all in a month." Naruto nodded before he left the area.

Everyone blinked in confusion before they continued the next match.

Naruto took a deep breath as he stood on the Yondaime Hokage's head. Opening his eyes a black portal opened behind him as he walked in.

Time for real training to begin.

 **So here is the first chapter of Naruto no Jubi. Hoped you liked it. REVIEW!**


	44. Naruto no Jubi Ch 2

**Like I promised, the next chapter of Naruto no Jubi! HAHAHAHA! So lets get started ne?!**

 **Chapter 2**

It's been about 3 days since the second exams ended and since then Naruto had been training under his grandfathers supervision.

But currently, Naruto stared over a hill and stared at the ruined village of Uzushiogakure. He scowled in disgust. A strong village filled with talented ninja, lay to waste. What a shame.

'This is the place right, grandfather?' Naruto asked, earning a nod from Madara who stood next to Kyuubi's gate in his mind.

'Yes, you have 2 weeks to get to a decent level in Fuinjutsu before moving on. Go, Naruto.' Madara ordered. Naruto nodded and blurred out of sight to appear at the gates of the ruined village.

The blonde silently entered and made his way to the end of the village. After 10 minutes of walking he found the entrance of a cave. But Naruto could easily see the chakra barrier guarding the entrance with his Rinnegan.

The boy pressed his hand against the field and absorbed the chakra before entering. As he walked he kept his eyes trained in front of him, but he felt, pressured. He didn't know what it was but as he delved further into the cave he felt like he was about to collapse.

'"Keep pushing on Naruto! Don't stop! If you stop the pressure will crush you. Think of this as training.' Madara warned. Naruto nodded and kept walking with labored breaths.

It wasn't until another five minutes passed Naruto found an iron door with the Uzumaki swirl on the door. His Rinnegan glowed a bit before he saw the chakra surrounding the door. He tried using his Preta path once more but he was instantly blasted back.

After regaining his bearings he stood up and looked at his smoking clothes after patting them down, he looked towards the door.

Naruto wanted to lash out and blast the door to bits but Kyuubi warned him about doing that and Madara said he needed to have patience, something that wasn't his forte.

Instead Naruto walked up to the door and glared at it. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Naruto remained still.

After about 10 seconds Naruto's eyes snapped open and his power exploded from his body and kept rising.

If anyone came across the ruins of Uzushiogakure they would feel an earthquake and the black beam of aura shooting from the ground. Naruto was trying to override the chakra that was sealed in the door.

After 5 seconds of pushing out his dark thick power, the door cracked before it completely fell apart. Naruto stopped raising his power and smirked before stepping inside the room. As he stepped inside he glanced behind him to see that the door rebuilt it's self with his chakra signature.

'Security. I get it.' Naruto thought before he faced forward and narrowed his eyes to see he was now in a room that resembled a dojo, a large dojo.

Against the walls were racks of items, ranging from weapons, to books and scrolls, and others. But Naruto's attention was directed on the altar in front of him that was in the center of the room.

He walked up and examined it. On the altar was a dragons statue with the mouth open. Lying on the open mouth was a pink jewel that resembled a diamond of sorts. It was also attached to some string, giving it an appearance as a necklace.

Naruto's knee's felt weak from just staring at it. The jewel was radiating so much power, so much pressure. It wasn't until his grandfather spoke he was snapped out of his trance.

'This is it Naruto! The Uzumaki clans famed dream stone!' Madara grinned as he stared at it through his grandson's eyes. Naruto raised a brow while Kyuubi narrowed her eyes at the stone.

'Dream stone? What does it do?' Naruto asked mentally. Madara chuckled before he started explaining.

'The Dream stone is also known as the Shikon jewel or the Hyogaku, but those terms is what it originated from. This stone increases one's power to that of Ichibi's power. I don't know much but all I know it taps into your spiritual power. This is what is known as a celestial item.' Madara finished.

Kyuubi's eyes widened after hearing the last part. A celestial item. That means this jewel has been around since before Juubi's time when the world was first created.

'If this is a celestial item, how did the Uzumaki discover this?' Kyuubi wondered. Madara gave a shrug.

'No clue. I just know that no Uzumaki have been able to posses this item as just like the seven sage items, they sap the users chakra dramatically.' Madara stated.

'So what makes you think I can posses this then?' Naruto wondered as he stared at the artifact. Madara shrugged before Kyuubi spoke.

'Naruto, this stone allows more what Madara told you. It's called the dream stone for a reason. This item like the other items, were created from Yin-Yang chakra. However this was given a larger dose.' Kyuubi began.

'This stone not only taps into your spiritual chakra, but allows you to create anything you wish pertaining to items. Weaponry, armor, things like that. However live beings are a no no.' Kyuubi stated. Naruto raised a brow before speaking.

'Wait, you said items. Does that mean there are more?' Naruto asked. Madara wasn't sure so he looked towards Kyuubi who nodded without hesitation.

'Yes there are a total of 10.' Naruto widened his eyes before demanding an explanation. Kyuubi took a deep breath before she started her tale.

'As we know it was Kami who created this world and Juubi-sama. But the celestial items were created before Juubi-sama, in fact Juubi-sama was formed from the energy of each item, that is why she is also known as a celestial being.' Kyuubi started, earning the full attention of both males.

'When Rikudou-baka split Juubi-sama up into ten pieces he also split up the celestial items. But something happened. Each Biju owns one of the celestial items. From Ichibi to Juubi. That also means that only the respective biju can have their celestial item in their possession without consequences.' Kyuubi explained.

'So which one does this belong too?' Naruto asked as he examined it with his eyes. Kyuubi stared at it for along time before she spoke.

'Nibi. This is hers for sure. It seems only she and her Jinchuriki can have this jewel in their possession.' Kyuubi stated making Madara grunt in annoyance.

'Wait, Kyuubi, you said every Bijuu has their own. What is yours?' Naruto asked, Madara blinked before he looked towards Kyuubi who was silent.

Kyuubi seemed to be pondering if she wanted to let her container know what hers was but thought it was necessary for future references. Taking a deep breath she spoke.

'My item is actually two items. Since I am the strongest and the oldest of my sisters that means I had to deal with Juubi's as well. My item is a ring.' Kyuubi stated.

'A ring?' Both Madara and Naruto repeated with raised brows. Kyuubi nodded before elaborating.

'Yes a ring. This ring grants the power of fire. And these flames are very, very powerful. I'm talking Amaterasu powerful. This ring allows the user to be immune to any kind of flame; in fact an outside source of fire powers the user. The ring also grants the user total control over all flames and is able to use the celestial flames.' Kyuubi explained.

Madara was flabbergasted as he listened to the bijuu. The shinobi world thought of him as the god of fire but with the use of Kyuubi's ring then they would make seem like child's play.

'The ring isn't just powerful because of its destructive powers; it can also heal and bring forth life in some cases. This ring can use the flames of life. This is why my item is the strongest.' Kyuubi finished before Naruto spoke.

'Wow, that's awesome. To be literally control fire is amazing, more than that. By the way what is Juubi-sama's item?' Naruto asked.

'Juubi's celestial item is a scythe, an eclipse scythe to be exact. But this scythe is just as powerful as my ring if not more.' Kyuubi shuddered just thinking about such power in the wrong hands.

'The scythe has the power of death, time and space. This scythe can actually rip open dimensions and create black holes. It also can summon the dead and open a portal to hell to summon demons. The scythe is actually a nightmare and very difficult to control. It is completely infused with Chaos and Celestial energy.' Kyuubi explained to them.

'This weapon is that dangerous? Where is it currently?' Naruto asked.

'And can it be reached and attained?' Madara asked as he could only dream of the possibilities of Naruto wielding the scythe to bring chaos to all that stand in his way.

Kyuubi sent a side glare to Madara for his question before answering them.

'Yes the weapon is that dangerous. I and the other Biju had to seal it away because of how dangerous and untamed it was. The scythe is currently in the 9th circle of hell, where it shall remain till Juubi feels like she wants it back.' Kyuubi stated with a voice that left no room for discussion.

'Ninth circle? What's that?' Naruto asked. Madara also wondered what the 9th circle was as he looked to Kyuubi for answers.

'The ninth circle is the darkest and deepest part of hell. Hell has a total of nine circles, The higher the number the higher the danger level. The 7th circle is where powerful demons that are as strong as the me live, the 8th circle is just more dangerous. The ninth circle has nothing but darkness within it.' Kyuubi explained.

Naruto nodded before he looked towards the jewel which was glowing brightly. The blonde looked around before grabbing an empty scroll. After creating the sealing formula, Naruto sealed the Dream stone into the scroll and tied up tight and put it away for later. He might need it.

'Kyuubi, I nearly forgot, but do you know where your item is?' Naruto asked. Kyuubi gave a nod before she spoke to him.

'Yes, The ring is located in my very first den which is highly protected by barriers and such. Maybe if you prove yourself before the month is over I will tell you where it is.' Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto nodded with a smirk of his own before he summoned clones and had them get to work. He had a lot of training to do and such little time to do it.

 **One month later**

In the village of Konohagakure, the Chunin exam final was about to take place. It was bustling with exited an anxious people from all over the shinobi world to watch this tournament take place.

People were taking their seats and buying snacks while also placing bets for winners. The contestants were in their own box waiting to be called down. Everyone was there except for three people.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Dosu Kinuta.

The winners of the preliminaries were, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara Sabaku, Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Dosu Kinuta and Sasuke Uchiha.

Those were the selected who won after Naruto left the preliminary stadium. Those who were present were among themselves preparing for their battle.

But they were all wondering where Naruto was as they all thought he was the strongest after practically killing the Inuzuka heir without remorse.

Up higher in the stands was the Sandaime Hokage along with his student, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Hiruzen and Jiraiya both were wearing grim or impassive expressions as they tried searching for Naruto's chakra signature but couldn't locate him.

Jiraiya was to train Naruto during the break so he could be ready for his match. But after Hiruzen told him Naruto just left and couldn't be found he got worried and looked around fire country and a bit farther.

"Greetings, Lord Hokage." A slightly deep soft male voice spoke. The two turned to see the veiled Kazekage entering the room with his bodyguards by his side.

Hiruzen stood up with a smile on his face and bowed to the also bowing Kazekage.

"Greetings Lord Kazekage, I hope your trip here was comfortable." Hiruzen stated gaining a nod from the man. The Kazekage then noticed Jiraiya and showed a twinkle of surprise in his eyes before bowing to Jiraiya who bowed back as well.

The Kazekage went to sit in his seat when he noticed a third seat on the right of his seat. He raised an eye brow in confusion and looked towards the Hokage.

"Is there someone joining us Hokage-sama?" The Kazekage asked. Hiruzen nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, it was very short notice but I couldn't deny her. The newly selected Godaime Mizukage is visiting Konoha to watch the exams as well. It seems she has an interest in one of the genin but I don't know which. She should be on her way as we speak." Hiruzen stated.

"Was someone talking about me?" A soft sultry female voice asked from the entrance of the room. Everyone looked toward the voice to see a woman who was just as tall as Hiruzen but shorter than Jiraiya.

The woman had a slender and busty figure. Her eyes were a beautiful jade green. She had ankle length auburn almost red colored hair, styled into a herringbone pattern in the back. Her top knot was tied with a blue band and had four bangs at the front as well.

Two bangs were short with one bang covering her right eye. The other two were long, crossing each other above her bust, right below her chin.

The woman wore a long sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below her knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down.

The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath she wore a mesh shirt that covers up more of her body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves sizable cleavage.

She also wears shorts the same color of her dress and underneath those mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high heeled sandals and shin guards reaching up over her knees.

Lastly she had dark blue polish on her finger and toenails with fuchsia colored lipstick.

All in all the woman was stunning. Jiraiya was having a hard time to stop oogling her while Hiruzen was blushing deeply. A slight blush could also be seen on the Kazekage's face as well if he didn't have that mask on.

All three men then noticed the two males by her side and the Mizukage hat on her head.

"Lord Mizukage it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Hiruzen bowed, followed by the Kazekage and Jiraiya. The Mizukage bowed herself before introducing herself.

"It is also a pleasure to meet the famed Jiraiya of the sannin, Hiruzen Sarutobi 'The professor' and The Kazekage, Gram Sabaku. I am the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi. And these are my bodyguards, Ao and Choujuro." Mei introduced, both bodyguards bowing.

"Thank you for coming to Konoha to witness these exams. I hope your trip here was uneventful?" Hiruzen asked earning a nod from Mei who had to stifled a minor blush.

"Yes thank you for asking." Mei smiled before she sat down in her seat followed by the other kages, their bodyguards either on the side or behind them.

Mei blinked in confusion as she looked down to the stadium where the contestants were now currently standing. She only counted 8 contestants, weren't there supposed to be ten?

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but I was just curious to why there are only 8 contestants instead of 10." Mei pointed out earning a nod from the Kazekage who was also curious.

"Well it seems three of our contestants are running a bit late. Hopefully they will show up before their match starts. Lets see, it is now time to get started." Hiruzen smiled before standing up and walking forward.

After he showed himself to the populace everyone went quiet, waiting for the Hokage to speak.

"I thank you all for coming to join us in this special event…" Sarutobi started.

"Man I wonder where Naruto and Sasuke are. Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered to himself while the others looked towards the Hokage who just finished his speech.

After the crowd gave a roar of applause Genma, the new proctor, told everyone to huddle up as he pulled out a paper with their names on it.

"Alright listen here brats. We have to change the matches a bit since Dosu Kinuta won't be showing up." Genma started as Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. That meant his match was quicker than it was supposed to be.

"So here are the matches. Temari Sabaku and Shikamaru Nara will be the first match. Kankuro and Shino will be the second, Naruto and Neji will be the third and the fourth will go to Sasuke and Gaara. Understood?" Genma asked.

Shikamaru groaned. Now his match was first?! This was a load of bull.

Genma ordered the rest of the kids to go back to the stands as he announced the crowd the first match.

In another part of the stands was Sakura and Ino who were sitting together. A bit above them was Asuma and Kurenai. Not far to the right was Hinata and Kiba who was using crutches. Above them a bit was TenTen who sat next to Izumo and Kotetsu.

A bit away was Hiashi and Hanabi. Baki was also somewhere around. But those yet to show up was Kakashi, Guy and Lee.

"I wonder where Naruto is." Sakura muttered quietly but Ino heard her and scoffed. Sakura glanced at her friend wondering why she scoffed.

"Who cares where that jerk is. What matters is Sasuke-kun. He wasn't in the hospital when we tried visiting him remember? I'm worried about him." Ino stated.

"I bet you are Ino, but Naruto is my teammate as well. I might not like him as much as Sasuke but…I'm just worried about him. After that encounter with the sound ninja in the forest he totally changed." Sakura stated as she remembered the cold tone and look in his eyes.

"I tried looking for him after the preliminaries but I couldn't find him at all. I even went to his ratty apartment and nothing. I also asked the Hokage if he has seen Naruto but no luck at all. It's like he just left Konoha." Sakura stated, not knowing why her heart clenched when thinking about that possibility.

Ino was silent as she watched Shikamaru's match begin. And just as it began Choji came and sat next to her and started eating his chips. Sakura shook her head and watched the match along with Ino who started to cheer.

After ten minutes, Shikamaru gave up which caused Choji to chuckle and Ino to blink in confusion. Asuma sighed while Kurenai shook her head.

Shikamaru explained to Temari why he gave up and left. The next match was to begin but Kankuro got cold feet and gave up much to Shino's silent fury. That meant the next match up was Naruto and Neji.

Neji walked to the field with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Genma started calling for Naruto to show up but no avail. Naruto had exactly three minutes to show up or he was disqualified.

Sakura was silently praying for Naruto to show up with Hinata while Kiba and Kurenai were impassive. They both wanted Naruto to show up so they could see him be beaten by Neji, but they also didn't want him to show up so he could be disqualified.

Kiba was still sore about his loss while Kurenai was angry at Naruto for beating on her student so viscously without a care in the world. Like Kiba was some kind of toy he was done playing with. Then he had the nerve to call them all losers and leave before the exam was over.

She tried finding Naruto to scold him but couldn't find him anywhere. Kurenai then asked Kakashi if he seen him but the Cyclops jonin said no. Her last option was the Hokage who also didn't see Naruto.

It just made her mad at the boy even more since she couldn't scold him.

As two minutes passed the wind picked up along with leafs.

Everyone leaned closer to see if it was truly Naruto when it only revealed to be Sasuke and Kakashi. Ino grinned while Sakura gave a small smile to see her crush okay, but she still wanted Naruto to show up.

"Sorry, are we late?" Kakashi eye smiled while Sasuke remained quiet. Genma shook his head.

"No, but this is not Sasuke's match. His match is next. We are currently waiting for your other student to show up but he is not doing so. Have you seen him?" Genma asked, already guessing the answer.

"Naruto? He isn't here? That's strange. Nope haven't seen him. So if he doesn't show up he's disqualified?" Kakashi asked, earning a nod from Genma.

Sasuke grunted a bit, wondering where his blonde teammate was. No has seen him at all since the preliminaries were over, where could he be? Did he leave Konoha? If so where did he go?

Genma sighed and looked at his watch, 5 more seconds left. After two seconds everyone froze in complete shock when they felt an immense strain of power.

It wasn't evil or had ill intent, it was just pure power. Power that seemed higher than the kages. Almost everyone was finding it very hard to breathe. Ninja started to look for the source and gasped when they saw a figure standing on the roof of the kage box.

The sun was glaring into their eyes only giving them a sithoulette of the figure. But they could tell that the figure was lean and a bit tall, maybe standing at 5'8, 5'9.

The wind started to pick up a bit as the sun moved away to reveal who the figure was. As the sun passed a bit everyone could see it was a male. His arms were crossed in a bored fashion.

The person had blonde hair that was down to his waist with spiky tops, not to mention black and red streaks going through his hair. His bangs were shoulder length and framing the sides of his face, the left side covering his left eye partly.

His attire was crimson traditional armor, similar to a samurai's, worn over a black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates formed into protective guards along his body. In particular: Chest, waist, shoulder, thighs, and back.

The person also wore fingerless black gloves and boots. Tied around his forehead was his black clothed Konoha headband. To most he looked exactly like Madara Uchiha except with blonde hair.

Quickly, yet swiftly, the male jumped off the roof and landed right in front of Kakashi and Sasuke, facing Neji who was regaining his breath like everyone else.

Now that he was closer everyone could examine his features. The person's skin tone was fair, maybe a bit tanned. His face was impassive. He also had creases under his eyes which confused some ninja. Lastly was that he had fangs jutting out from his upper lip.

After regaining his ability to speak, Genma did so.

"You are?" Genma asked, guessing that it was who he thought it was.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The teen said, his voice calm and cold. The wind blew, causing Naruto's hair to flap. Those behind him could see the black Uzumaki swirl embedded within his armor.

"You were nearly disqualified, next time you actually might want to be one time." Genma advised before he shooed off Sasuke and Kakashi. But before Sasuke left he spoke up.

"Naruto…" The blonde teen glanced towards Sasuke, wondering why he was called. Sasuke smirked before he finished.

"Don't lose. Because you are the person I want to fight the most." Sasuke stated. Naruto looked back towards Neji and cracked a very small smile.

"Good, because when it's our time, I'll be the one whooping your ass, Uchiha." Naruto replied before Sasuke's smirk got wider and he left.

Neji stared at Naruto with hard eyes. Naruto stared back at Neji with impassive eyes, his Rinnegan already active.

"So you decided to show up. That was a very bad move. Fate has already declared me the winner, give up." Neji ordered but Naruto remained quiet. Neji wanted to growl as he felt he was ignored but remembered that would not get him anywhere.

He actually paid attention when this blonde easily defeated Kiba. Getting angry would not help at all. It would only ensure his loss, maybe even his death.

"Why do you not respond? Is it because you know I'm right? That you have no chance of winning? Just because you changed your appearance and your power has increased a bit doesn't mean you are strong enough to defeat me. Once a loser, always a loser, there is no changing that. You cannot escape your fate." Neji lectured.

Once again Naruto remained silent, inwardly aggravating Neji. After he received no response, once again, he looked towards Genma and nodded.

Genma caught Neji's nod and looked towards Naruto who also nodded. Genma took a deep breath and looked towards the waiting and now recovered crowd.

"The next match is about to begin! Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Uzumaki! Both fighters are ready?! HAJIME!" Genma yelled, jumping away from the two.

Neji activated his Byakugan and settled into the Hyuuga stance.

"Watch carefully Hanabi, you are about to see the a Hyuuga genius at work." Hiashi stated, earning a 'yes father' from the girl.

"Oh boy! Neji is about to whoop Naruto's butt! COME ON NEJI SHOW THE DOBE WHOSE BOSS!" Kiba cheered while Hinata gave Kiba a side glare which he didn't see.

"Naruto is finally here! Yes! I knew he would show up." Sakura smiled as Kakashi and Sakura appeared. Ino noticed them and shouted Sasuke's name before taking in his appearance.

Sasuke was wearing a black outfit that resembled his normal one with his right hand bandaged that had several small belts. Sakura also looked at Sasuke and smiled brightly.

Sasuke gave a nod to them both before his attention was directed towards Guy and Lee who appeared. Lee nodded to all of them before looking towards the match with a longing expression.

"Where have you been Kakashi?" Asuma asked as he and Kurenai walked down to join them. Kakashi shrugged as he flipped a page in his book.

"You know, around." Kakashi answered in a nonchalant tone. Kurenai rolled her eyes but kept her eyes trained on the match which just started.

Up in the kage stands, Jiraiya was keeping his gaze on Naruto as was Hiruzen, both thinking he really did resemble Madara Uchiha. It actually saddened Jiraiya slightly, as he hoped his godson would resemble his father, even just a bit.

But not even the hair was right. Hell, he didn't even keep it in a ponytail like himself. Jiraiya was mildly upset by this.

Hiruzen was hoping Naruto actually got stronger instead of trying to impersonate a shinobi legend. That would be very disrespectful to the late Madara Uchiha, even if the man was Konoha's greatest traitor.

Unknown to both men, The Kazekage also had his eyes trained on Naruto and the Hyuuga while Mei licked her lips with a lustful smile.

Neji gave Naruto 30 seconds to see if he was going to be the one to instigate the fight but that wasn't the case. The teen stayed still like a stone, his visible eye, solely on him. Hell, the blonde didn't even blink.

Neji had enough and apparently the crowd was getting a little impatient as well, so he charged at Naruto, hoping to end this in one strike.

Neji got close and started to try and jab Naruto with his fingers but the blonde started moving his body, but stood in the same place. Naruto's arms were still crossed and he still didn't blink.

Everyone was blinking in surprise and confusion as Naruto was easily dodging Neji's every hit with ease and stayed in the same spot. Neji growled and flipped back a bit before he blurred behind Naruto.

Naruto glanced behind him to see Neji ready to use an open palm against his back. The blonde surprised Neji when he back flipped over the Hyuuga with his arms still crossed and landed perfectly back on the ground right before Neji hit him.

Neji blinked and looked behind him only to get nailed in the face by Naruto's fist, sending the Hyuuga flying back and tumbling to the ground.

Everyone besides Naruto, thought Neji was down for the count since that punch looked like it hurt. But Neji surprised him when he slowly stood back up on wobbly knees and held his face while glaring at Naruto who remained impassive and ever silent.

Neji rubbed his face and charged at Naruto with a roar. Once again the Hyuuga tried hitting Naruto's charka points but Naruto just kept on dodging them with ease. It wasn't until Naruto ducked and tripped Neji.

The Hyuuga started to fall towards him but Naruto easily stood back up and kneed Neji in the chest before back flipping again, kicking Neji's chin on the way. Once again, Neji was sent into the air in pain.

Naruto waited till Neji came back down before snatching the boy's collar and held him up with left hand. The Uzumaki's grip tightened, choking Neji as the blonde glared at him.

"Fate does not pertain to me. I can change my fate, but you can't. It wasn't me who was fated to lose this battle, Neji Hyuuga. But it was you. Farewell." Naruto stated coldly before he pressed his right hand against Neji's chest.

The Hyuuga's eyes widened in fear as he already knew what Naruto was about to do. It was already too late when the others figured out what Naruto was going to do.

"Uzumakigaeshi." Naruto muttered before Neji and everything behind him was engulfed in a crimson aura blast. Everyone once more had to cover their eyes from the blinding light besides Naruto.

After 10 seconds, the light started to dim before it was back to normal. The crowd was shocked to see the destruction the aura blast caused in its path after being fired.

But they were more shocked when they saw the end result of Neji. The most of the boy's clothes were incinerated due to the blast. He deep nearly fatal wounds, his about half of his hair was burnt to a crisp and his headband fell from his head in ashes.

Blood dripped from both corners of his mouth which was open. His head was hanging back with his eyes closed, showing he was unconscious. Instead of Naruto hanging on to his collar, Naruto was hanging on to his neck.

Said blonde simply tossed the knocked out Neji over to a flabbergasted Genma like he did with Kiba, without a care in the world.

Naruto looked towards Genma, waiting patiently for the proctor to regain his bearings and declare the match his. The stadium was totally silent before Genma cleared his throat and declared Naruto the winner.

The blonde nodded and glanced at the crowd before disappearing in a flock of ravens. Naruto reappeared to wear he first appeared and sat down on the roof and waited for the next match to start.

After the match was called, medics hurriedly came to the scene to retrieve Neji and get him immediate medical attention. Genma cleared his throat once more and looked towards the destruction Naruto caused and looked towards the crowd.

"Can Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku come down for their match." Genma called. Gaara appeared with a sand shushin while Sasuke simply jumped from the stands.

It seemed after seeing Sasuke enter the stadium the audience regained their gusto and cheered for him, but they would always remember what kind of power Naruto showed them.

"That last genin was very interesting, Hokage-sama. I am surprised such one as he has so much power. What's your secret?" The Kazekage teased dryly after he himself regained his wits.

Sarutobi shook his head as his eyes remained on the beginning match.

"I can honestly say Kazekage-sama, I don't have one." Sarutobi muttered still in shock. He noticed that the strange aura attack was a different color than what it was last time Naruto used it.

The last time he used against Kiba it was blue, now it is crimson. He wondered if the color change meant anything. He would definitely have to look for Naruto after the exams were over. They needed to talk.

Shaking his head, he looked towards the Mizukage who simply looked amused. Raising a brow he spoke up.

"I take it you enjoyed the match as well, Mizukage-sama?" Hiruzen chuckled a bit. Mei nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes I did. Naruto Uzumaki, he is a interesting one. Not only is he pretty handsome for his age, he has the skills and attitude to back it up. I would nominate him a chunin, Hokage-sama." Mei suggested gaining a nod from Hiruzen.

The Sandaime then looked towards Jiraiya who was gone, he wondered where his old student ran off to and figured he went to look for Naruto.

His attention was brought back to Mei who stated she needed to use the bathroom. That left only him and the Kazekage along with their respective guards.

Naruto watched Sasuke try to attack and dodge Gaara's sand with a calm expression. His visible eye was half lidded, giving him a bored or tired look. The blonde's guard went up when he felt a new signature approach him.

"Is there a reason why you are up here?" The person behind Naruto asked. Naruto remained quiet as he secretly examined the person's strength.

"It was to be alone and enjoy the matches but I guess I couldn't even get that. Is there something you need, Jiraiya of the sannin?" Naruto asked, not turning around.

Jiraiya was impressed that Naruto knew it was him despite not even turning around. It only made Jiraiya guess that the boy was very skilled in reading chakra signatures.

"Yes actually. I actually wanted to congratulate you on your win. It must have been pretty hard to dodge quick moving jabs while standing still. Don't worry it looked pretty easy from up here." Jiraiya chuckled but he stopped when Naruto didn't even speak.

"It wasn't as hard as you think, Jiraiya. It was easy and simple. In that whole match I didn't even break a sweat. I was thinking it was Konoha's standards but I dropped that idea, instead choosing that I am way stronger than all of them combined." Naruto replied.

"I advise you not to get cocky, Naruto. You don't want your head being as big as the Uchiha's down there." Jiraiya joked but once again received silence.

"It's not being cocky when it's the truth. I trained my ass off to be where I am today. Some of them trained but not enough to the point where they literally collapsed from training three days straight." Naruto stated.

Jiraiya frowned as he listened to Naruto. No matter how many times Jiraiya tried getting Naruto to at least laugh it wouldn't work. Minato wasn't serious all the time, hell even Kushina laughed at some of his joking.

But this kid, he had an aura of seriousness around him. It was like this person wasn't even related to Minato or Kushina Namikaze, it was like he was related to a Hyuuga or Uchiha.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you about that. If you don't mind me asking, who was it that trained you? The Hokage and none of your friends…"

"Friends? Ha, please they are not friends, not even associates. They are just people who serve Konoha along with me. And my trainer would like to remain unknown for the time being. The reason the Hokage or those weak kids couldn't find me was because I was not in the village." Naruto informed.

Jiraiya's frown deepened. He was not liking what he was hearing. No friends? Remain unknown? What the hell was going on?!

"Well did you get permission to leave Konoha?" Jiraiya wondered, already knowing Naruto didn't but wanted to see if the kid had the guts to lie to him.

"I never did ask for permission to leave, because I never left the village walls." Naruto informed. Jiraiya blinked before his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto stood up and dusted his self off as he watched Sasuke charge up a Chidori which he instantly memorized for later.

Turning around Naruto stared into the eyes of Jiraiya who eyes widened to the size of large dinner plates. He was staring into the legendary Rinnegan. The last time he saw the Rinnegan was when he trained Nagato and his friends so many years ago.

How was it that Naruto, his godson, possessed it? It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible. But it was, and he was staring right at it.

"Now if you are done questioning me and trying to make small talk with me, _godfather_ …I'll be on my way." Naruto stated, stressing out the word Godfather so Jiraiya could understand that he knew.

Naruto simply walked passed him and into the halls. Jiraiya stood there with a horror filled expression before he shushined back to Sarutobi.

As Naruto walked down the hall he stopped when he saw Mei Terumi leaning against the wall with her arms folded and small smirk on her face.

Naruto was just as tall as her, maybe a few centimeters shorter, but not by much.

"Congratulations on your win, Naru-kun." Mei cooed, gazing at him with lust in her eyes. Naruto glanced at her before facing his eyes forward and closing them, a smirk claiming his lips.

"It was your fault I was nearly late, Mei-hime." Naruto stated, earning a giggle from Mei.

"Well it's not my fault you were getting dressed. Plus I wanted to have some fun." Mei smirked earning an brow twitch from him. Opening his eyes he gave her a blank look.

"Yes, but it was you who walked in on me without knocking." Naruto reminded as Mei walked towards him and looped her arm around his, after she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So are we ready to begin the plan?" Mei asked changing subject. Naruto nodded, his smirk gone.

"Yes. make sure Sarutobi does not die. He will be needed for future references." Naruto informed. Mei nodded before she spoke.

"And Jiraiya?" She wondered. Naruto shrugged, he didn't care if his absent godfather lived or died, it wasn't his problem. All he knew was that Sarutobi cannot die.

"Orochimaru is also of no concern to me. Whether he lives or dies is up to you. I just need Sarutobi. Be safe Mei-hime." Naruto ordered softly. Mei chuckled before she pulled him into a heated kiss which he didn't mind. He returned it and pulled her in closer, her breasts pressing up against him.

"Of course, Naru-koi, anything for you." Mei smiled upon releasing him, a light blush on her cheeks. Naruto chuckled and left in a flock of ravens. Mei sighed as she hated when Naruto did that right beside her.

Checking if there was any feathers, she quickly made her way back to the stands right before the audience fell asleep and the Kazekage lunged for Sarutobi.

Naruto appeared right in the middle of the stadium, just as Temari and Kankuro left with Gaara. Genma was keeping an eye on Baki while he just told Sasuke to go after them.

Genma and Baki noticed Naruto and raised a brow when the blonde glanced at them before leaving, chasing after Gaara.

Above in the stands, Kakashi had to defend Sakura from a sound ninja attacking her. After the ninja was dead he noticed Sasuke then Naruto leave.

"Sakura, I want you to find some of your friends and go after Sasuke and Naruto. I don't think they will be able to handle themselves. Hurry! This is considered an A-ranked mission!" Kakashi ordered.

Sakura nodded and got to work, waking up Ino and Choji. After she found Shikamaru who was pretending to be asleep but she woke him up with a knock to the head.

After she gathered the team she could Kakashi summoned his ninja dog summon, Pakkun and ordered him to lead the team to Sasuke and Naruto which he did without hesitation. However Sakura and Ino were a bit miffed when Karin decided to tag along so she could help Naruto.

When the genin were gone, Guy called Kakashi's name and pointed toward the kage box where the Sandaime was currently.

Speaking of the Sandaime, he, the Mizukage and Jiraiya were now facing the revealed Orochimaru. Orochimaru was in nervous but didn't show it. He didn't expect the Mizukage nor Jiraiya to be here, only Sarutobi.

It seemed he would have to go with plan B. After trying to distract them, Orochimaru leapt away to go through a set of hand signs. After he finished a total of 4 coffins rose from the ground.

Mei noticed them and her eyes widened. She noticed that Orochimaru had a smug smirk on his face right before the coffins opened. Mei blasted a glob of lava but she was too late to burn down the fourth one.

A total of four people came out of each coffin. Jiraiya and Sarutobi froze at seeing them all.

The first person that walked out was the Shodaime Hokage himself, Hashirama Senju, the next was his younger brother, the Nidaime Hokage, and the creator of the Forbidden jutsu Orochimaru just used, Tobirama Senju.

The third person was the very person who gave Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade their title, Hanzo of the Salamander.

The color in Mei's face was gone as well was her partners. The person looked around in mild confusion before facing the three.

"Naruto-kun is not going to like this."

 **With Naruto**

The blonde was hopping from tree to tree right behind Sasuke with ease. His eyes were trained far up ahead on Gaara and his siblings. It wasn't until a gust of strong winds tore through the forest that he had to move out of the way along with Sasuke.

Up in front of them was Temari who seemed to be nervous and irritated. After Naruto landed next to Sasuke, the Uchiha finally noticed him.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. The blonde stood up as he gazed at Temari who was staring at him in fear. Naruto looked towards his teammate and spoke in a calm voice.

"You go up ahead and face Gaara, I'll be there in a few." Naruto stated. Sasuke was surprised that Naruto suggested that. He thought the blonde would order him to stay here while he faced Gaara.

This Naruto was way different.

"Sure, just don't die dobe." Sasuke smirked before taking off. Temari growled and swung her fan to stop him.

"Oh no you don't!" Temari yelled as the wind tried hitting Sasuke but that did not happen. Instead the wind was replaced by a blast of flames. She looked towards Naruto and blinked.

The blonde had his right hand out to where the flames were shot. Sasuke seemed to notice also but kept on going.

"Sorry Temari, but I can not allow you to go after Sasuke. He is needed for future plans. How about you and I play a bit." Naruto smirked. Temari shuddered as she stared at his smirk. Fear gripped her heart and she felt as if she was going to die today.

"STAY AWAY!" Temari screamed as she opened her fan fully and swung to the side really hard, generating a strong blast of wind. Naruto watched interested before he blurred out of sight.

Temari's face was in a horrific expression when Naruto appeared right before her with that same evil smirk. His Rinnegan flashed red before he gripped her throat and threw her to the side with ease.

The girl went crashing through tree's, breaking a few bones. Naruto narrowed his eyes and flexed his hand, he didn't mean to throw her that hard. At least she was still breathing.

He slowly stalked up to her like the predator he was and stared at her unconscious form. He waited for her to wake up but she didn't. Grunting in annoyance he noticed Shino pass him by quickly.

Turning his head to that direction his attention was grabbed by 5 chakra signatures that were closing in on his position. Not to far away were a total of 16 more which he guessed was sound ninja. Sighing to himself, he stared at Temari's form and engulfed her in a portal.

After he was done with that he made his towards the four signatures.

The team Sakura quickly created were currently tree hopping, hoping to catch up to Naruto and Sasuke but they were currently having a problem.

A bunch of sound ninja were after them. The four were discussing what they were going to do about them when a crimson colored blur blurred right past them.

They all stopped and looked behind them to see Naruto's retreating figure. It wasn't long after did they see a large pillar of flames shoot up into the sky along with screams of fear and pain.

The team shuddered as the pillar disappeared. About 2 minutes later Naruto appeared hopping on the tree's above them to catch up to Sasuke. But by the time Sakura and the group registered it was Naruto they were behind again.

As Naruto made his way to Sasuke's location he came across the downed forms of Kankuro and Shino. Naruto wordlessly created a clone to help Shino and another clone to block the team trailing him.

Three or four minutes passed before Naruto showed up and defended Sasuke from Gaara's attack. The sand blew away revealing Naruto who was standing in front of Sasuke who was sitting on the branch against the trunk.

"Naruto, you showed up?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave a nod.

"Of course, there is business I must take care of with Gaara and his charge. Witness the power of the Uzumaki, Sasuke." Naruto smirked before he blurred to appear in front of Gaara and punch him in the face sending him back.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before leaping back to dodge the wild attack of the crazed Gaara who was in mid transformation. Naruto had to dodge the 3 giant sand shuriken thrown at him in mid air before he used his Rinnegan powers.

"Bansho tenin!" Naruto shouted, ripping Gaara out of his spot and bring him closer. When Gaara was close enough, Naruto used a Shinra tensei to blast him back while landing back on a branch.

Gaara groggily got back up and gripped his head in pain. He glared at Naruto and screamed to the high heavens.

"UZUMAKI! MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!" Gaara then lunged at Naruto, now fully in his one tailed state. Naruto grunted and back handed Gaara away like he was a fly.

However the blonde wasn't finished and shot after Gaara in a crimson blur. Naruto punched Gaara in the gut and twisted his fist, causing Gaara to cough up blood. Naruto then stepped back and kneed him in chin, knocking him upwards.

But before Gaara could get to far, Naruto snatched his sand tail and slammed back to earth, causing the tree they were standing on to snap. Naruto stood up straight and watched Gaara, who was in front of him try getting up.

But before Gaara could fully get up, Naruto grabbed the boy's sandy head and smashed it on the ground repeatedly. After the 5th time Naruto let the boy fall unconscious before stepping back.

Sasuke watched this all happen with an awe expression. Naruto just easily beat Gaara with no problem, while he, did. How was this even possible?

He was Sasuke Uchiha! Born from the strongest clan in the shinobi world! How did he fall short in power to the boy with no clan, no family, no power?!

What did Naruto do to be able to wield such power and defeat strong opponents? He easily nearly killed Kiba and Neji. The latter he dodged those strikes like he was dancing. And now he just knocked out a boy who resembled a demon.

This was unreal.

Naruto watched as sand started to swirl around Gaara before the wind picked up. It was after about 30 seconds of watching Gaara that his Biju, Ichibi emerged.

"I'M FREE BABY! OH YEAH!" Ichibi screamed in joy. Naruto watched as the Bijuu did some stretches and practiced throwing around some jutsu before it started laughing again.

Naruto smirked before he hopped to the top of the highest tree and crossed his arms, staring at the Ichibi who seemed to be having fun.

Naruto could easily see the small amount of celestial energy within Ichibi but it was surrounded by chaos energy which was probably not only making Ichibi whacky, but Gaara as well.

Naruto looked at his right hand to see a blood red ring with a green jewel embedded in it on his thumb. Opening his palm black flames appeared in his hand. Before Naruto's very eyes, the flames turned into a tomoe.

"Ichibi!" Naruto called out. The Ichibi stopped playing around and looked towards Naruto with curiosity.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichibi demanded. Naruto smirked before answering.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki. Witness my new element, Blaze." Naruto raised his hand up and fired the black tomoe into the air. Ichibi and Sasuke along with everyone else in the forest watched as the black flame soared in the sky.

They wondered what was happening when they heard a boom. It wasn't very loud, but it was heard. Suddenly around Ichibi's area black rain drops of fire started to land, burning whatever it touched.

Ichibi actually screamed in pain as the fire droplets rained on it's body.

"I call it Blaze rain." Naruto stated before black flames materialized in his hand to create a large Gunbai with the Uzumaki spiral adorned on it.

Naruto crouched down before he jumped at Ichibi with a battle roar. Naruto lifted up his Gunbai as he was right above Ichibi's head and slammed it down causing Ichibi to roar in more pain.

Naruto then jumped off it's head as it tried swatting him off. The blonde tossed his Gunbai into his left hand and blurred through one handed seals with his right before puffing out his cheeks and blowing a long thick stream of black flames, coating the Biju.

Naruto back flipped and landed back on his tree. Naruto watched as the black flamed rain stopped raining and the area around Ichibi was covered in dark smoke. Naruto tried using his Rinnegan to see what was about to happen but he didn't need to when he felt a huge rise in charka.

Before he knew something was shot out of the smoke and was coming his way. Narrowing his eyes he made it out to be a Bijudama.

Naruto grunted and held his Gunbai in front of him in a defensive position before he uttered the name of his favorite technique that he used against Neji and Kiba.

The Bijudama was then shot back towards Ichibi who was shocked.

"Uh-oh." The Biju muttered right before it was attacked by it's own technique. Naruto grunted as he flicked off the imaginary dust on his Gunbai and strapped it to his back with charka.

Naruto waited till the smoke fully disappeared to see the results of his counter. He raised a brow when he saw the large wide hole in Ichibi's stomach.

"OOWW! THAT FUCKING HURT! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Ichibi howled while glaring at Naruto. Naruto grunted once more as he saw the chaos energy beginning to swallow up the rest of Ichibi's celestial energy.

'Damn, I'm going to have to do this quick. I thought using my blaze release would widen the amount, but I guess not. Looks like I'm going to need the help of a titan.' Naruto thought as he bit his thumb and quickly went through a series of complex seals.

Naruto then slammed his hand on the ground and watched as a large light green circle with complex seals within appeared around him. The circle spun around him before he was trapped in a green field.

Appearing on Naruto's forehead was a smaller version of the circle while his eyes turned a menacing glowing red. Naruto was grunting and groaning in pain as he felt divine power coursing through his veins.

Growling he looked towards a confused Ichibi. Naruto tried taking a deep breath as the same circle appeared on his right palm before a light green line made a connection from the circle to his thumb where Kyuubi's celestial ring was.

The green stone embedded in the ring glowed profusely, signaling Naruto that the seal preparations were complete. Naruto's pain filled frown turned into a victorius smirk before he used a technique called, Shunpo.

Naruto appeared right in front of Ichibi and the unconisous Gaara. Naruto cocked back his open right palm and slammed it against Gaara's forehead, earning a scream from Ichibi and Gaara.

The whole forest was then engulfed in green light, blinding everyone in the area.

 **DONE! YOSH! It is done. The second chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Cause I sure did. I wonder who was the fourth person was. And no it is not Minato seeing as that isn't possible due to the Shiki fuin.**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed. REVIEW!**


	45. Naruto no Jubi Ch 3

**Hey guys! So I got a new chapter for you, YAY! After this I'm working on the next chapter for Uzu Hurricane. YAY!**

 **So this chapter was to come out sooner, but my younger brother wanted to be an ass and decided to turn of the computer when I was using it. I know right? I won't go into the details on how hurt my brother is. ^_^**

 **So I was actually pissed since I had a good, twenty or so pages down and I had to start all over, which I see as a waste of time.**

 **So to calm my nerves I started the next chapter for Uzu Hurricane. After coming to a short break on that I decided to take a couple of deep breaths and re-write it.**

 **Alright, man it feels like I'm repeating myself, troublesome.**

 **Anyway, there were some questions for those reviewed in chapter one. I meant to answer them last chapter but forgot too. So I'm about to answer them.**

 **The Sharingan did evolve into the Rinnegan that is true as we know from canon. But since Naruto can't use the Sharingan and I don't feel like using the Juubigan anymore…**

 **Once mastered fully, the Rinnegan will be able to use Sharingan techniques. So Naruto won't have a Mangekyou or EMS, but as he progresses into learning the Rinnegan, he will have the same advantages the Sharingan, MS and EMS have. Cool hunh?**

 **Next question which I got from a couple of people was if Madara and Kyuubi knew that Naruto was Juubi's heir. The answer is no, they don't know.**

 **All they know is that Naruto has great potential to free Juubi from her prison.**

 **Now, I know from the beginning of the story we all knew Naruto was going to destroy Konoha, correct? Well that is still the plan. However I don't want him to be a puppet under Madara's control.**

 **Naruto may look, learn and sometimes act like Madara but that doesn't mean he should follow his grandfathers hate towards Konoha. Don't misunderstand, Naruto hates Konoha, but he doesn't hate it that much not to give it a second chance.**

 **So basically, Naruto won't be leaving Konoha right away. It's the same thing with him becoming god like. It will be boring if he just automatically became a god after one month of training. It's unrealistic.**

 **So Naruto won't become a god right away either but will become one soon.**

 **What else?**

 **Oh yes. Now in my reviews most of you gave me your guesses on who was the fourth person was that came out of their coffin.**

 **Only three people were mentioned.**

 **Kushina**

 **Madara**

 **Mito**

 **Most of you, almost all of you, said Kushina. Some of you said Madara while about 4 of you said Mito. Others just wanted to know who.**

 **So you will all find out who this chapter.**

 **Time for the harem.**

 **So originally, this story was going to be all female Biju. That was the plan till Mei popped into my head. After that everything changed. I plan on in the future having a story with just Female Bijuu, I really do.**

 **But this story, I don't know. I have plans for most of the Biju and Jinchuriki. So the harem isn't 100% final. There are only three or so, those are final and will not change. So here they are.**

 **Mei-Final**

 **Female Kyuubi-Final**

 **Female Juubi-Final**

 **Temari**

 **Ino**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Karui**

 **Kushina-?**

 **Fu-?**

 **Female Shukaku-?**

 **Female Nibi-?**

 **So those are the girls. The ones with question marks are the unsure ones. For example, Female Shukaku. I'm not sure if I should pair her up with Naruto, or Gaara, who by the way I have future plans for.**

 **I have no clue what to do with Nibi. I didn't want to put Yugito in there because I'm not sure I can portray her right, I need to read more Naru/Yugi pairings.**

 **Fu and Kushina I have no clue at all what so ever.**

 **Anyway, I put added those last four in the harem because I wanted a girl from each village.**

 **Ino because I'm just in a Naru/Ino mood instead of Sakura, Temari because she is cool and hot, Kurotsuchi, same, and Karui because I like her attitude, hair and eyes.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Chapter 3**

After about five minutes the bright flash of light started to fade, allowing everyone in the area to see somewhat normally again. After the light faded, it revealed a barely damaged Naruto who on the ground, on his knees.

The blonde was regaining his breath before he moved on. Standing back up, he looked towards the unconscious form of Gaara who was not to far away from him.

Naruto started to move but flinched in pain when he felt an intense burning, stinging sensation, in his right hand. The teen inspected his hand to see the skin was a grayish color and had a small plume of smoke rising off it.

The boy grimaced before ignoring the pain for the time being and left quickly to examine his work. After he walked over to Gaara, Naruto saw his seal on the boy's forehead.

It was a smaller version and imprinted in black. Naruto wanted to grin but his pain and curiosity prevented that. The Uzumaki checked the Suna ninja's pulse with his left hand and was glad to feel a pulse.

Now Naruto felt it was the right time to give a small grin which he did before his Rinnegan pulsed and Gaara vanished in a black swirl, pulled into the same dimension where his elder sister was held.

Naruto covered his eye in slight pain. He could only use that technique 3 times a day so now it was causing him a bit of pain. This only meant he needed to keep on training till the pain was non-existent.

Naruto uncovered his eye and looked toward Sasuke's direction to see the Uchiha was staring at him in shock and awe. The blonde bit back a smirk and turned away, ready to leave and get back to the stadium to check on Mei and Sarutobi.

The blonde boy glanced towards Sasuke's direction after hearing Ino scream his name in joy. As he was about to leave Naruto heard a loud snapping sound which came from a tree, the same tree Ino was currently on to get to Sasuke.

Naruto snapped his head towards the sound and noticed that the trees were really high in this area, maybe 30 feet off the ground. He watched as Ino began to fall, screaming in terror.

Sakura and the rest of Ino's teammates called her name in surprise as Sasuke tried quickly leaning forward to grab her but was too far away.

The blonde girl screamed in fear of death as she fell. She saw Sasuke try to reach for her but to no avail, her teammates and rival also called her name in surprise. It was all happening so fast.

Was she going to die? Was she actually going to die by falling off a stupid high ass tree? Ino that trying to cling to a tree was impossible at the moment.

This was it for her. Her short young 13 years of life was about to come to an end. Her life flashed before her eyes. From the day she was born, till just a few moments ago.

She saw all the happy and good times she had in her life, while also remembering the bad times. But there wasn't that many, of the bad ones, that is.

She saw her friendship break up with Sakura. The rest of the times were Naruto when he was wearing that hideous orange jumpsuit and was so loud. Now that Ino thought about it, she actually felt bad for Naruto, when he acted like that.

But now, she could actually see the difference between that Naruto and the current Naruto. Both were so different yet the same. This Naruto was much cooler, strong, and smarter and, dare she say it? More handsome, more than Sasuke.

Ino could also see the differences between Sasuke and Naruto. Even though she wasn't around this new Naruto long, she could obviously see the differences.

Sasuke had this cold arrogant aura about him while Naruto, while cold, wasn't so arrogant. He was just silent.

Ino couldn't believe that while she was about to die she was thinking about Naruto. Plus this wasn't the way she wanted to die. She wanted to die in the far future, when she was married to her true love and had two kids, maybe three.

Ino wanted to go out like a Shinobi, protecting her family or of old age while she slept next to her husband.

NOT BY FALLING OFF A DAMN TREE!

However, she resigned her fate. But as she was about to, her body jerked a bit, which surprised her. She didn't feel her bones breaking or blood spilling out of her body.

The girl opened up her pupil-less light greenish-bluish eyes to gaze up to the handsome face of her savior, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto hurried as fast as he could. He actually looked like a blur when he left his spot to save Ino. And lucky for her, he caught her in time in his arms, holding her bridal style while he glided over mid air to land safely.

A few seconds later, Naruto landed on the ground and looked towards where Ino was falling and smiled a bit before looking down to see Ino gazing up at him with wide eyes.

Her mouth was open slightly while her face was tomato red. Naruto actually blinked in concern and confusion before letting her down, so she could stand on her own.

Once she was standing and wasn't going to fall, Naruto asked if she was okay which she gave a long nod to, still gazing into his Rinnegan.

Ino's mind seemed to reboot as he mouth closed and her blush calmed down slightly. She took her eyes of his and gazed at the ground while playing with her fingers nervously.

"T-thank you, N-Naruto-kun." Ino thanked shyly. Naruto nodded with a kind smile.

"No problem Ino. Just be more careful from now on." He told her in a soft kind tone instead of his usual calm and cold one. Ino gave a nod, her blush increasing a bit more.

Naruto watched her in amusement. She reminded him of that weird stalker girl Hinata when he was in the academy.

"By the way Ino, I advise not to act like Hinata. She's kinda weird and I you are way better than that, so act normally." Naruto advised with his foxy grin, which caused her to nod quickly and nearly pass out.

Naruto's grin quickly faded as he turned his head towards the Chunin exam stadium. His eyes dangerously narrowed as he felt a powerful, yet unfamiliar chakra appear.

"Excuse me Ino, but I must go. I'll see you later." Naruto stated, his voice more on edge now. Ino wondered what was wrong but Naruto suddenly vanished in a black blur.

The whole group was confused to what just happened.

 **With Mei**

Mei and her ally's eyes were wide as dinner plates and faces as pale as a ghost when they gazed into the dark blue eyes of, Risa Uzumaki.

"K-Kushina?" Sarutobi asked warily.

Mei shook her head. No, this wasn't the infamous Red death of Konoha. This was the mother of Kushina Uzumaki and Wife of Madara Uchiha.

Mei only knew this thanks to Naruto who learned because of Madara.

Risa looked like an exact copy of Kushina and Mito Uzumaki. Risa had bright red hair in braided ponytail. She also had some of her bangs covering some of her forehead and her left eye partly.

The woman had a nice slender, toned feminine body. She had a light tan to her skin, almost like Naruto's. Risa looked no day older than 21, maybe 18.

She was currently wearing a skin tight black body suit under a, blood red samurai armor, similar to Madara and Naruto's. Embedded in the back was the black Uzumaki swirl.

She wore tight black gloves with the Uzumaki spiral on top of the gloves. Tucked by her side was a katana while connected to her back through chakra was a Gunbai with the Uzumaki spiral on the top half and the Uchiha fan on the bottom half.

Her visage was impassive yet calculating. Her visible eye scanned all around her, trying to piece together where she was. It wasn't until she saw Hashirama and Tobirama that her eye brows rose up.

"Tobirama Senju, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Risa asked. Her tone was cold yet calm, reminding Mei and Jiraiya of Naruto.

Tobirama glared at Risa and turned back to Orochimaru who looked amused.

"You had to summon her?" Tobirama asked, earning a nod from Orochimaru.

He noticed that Jiraiya and Sarutobi were confused while Mei was starting to break out in a nervous sweat.

"I assume you two don't know who this woman is? Well let me explain. This is no one other than Risa Uzumaki Uchiha, mother of Kushina Uzumaki and wife of Madara Uchiha. She was hailed as the strongest Uzumaki in all time, just like Madara was." Orochimaru smirked.

'This is can't be! Madara Uchiha died by Hashirama-sensei, plus he was never married!' Sarutobi stated and it seemed Hashirama seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Risa kept silent as Orochimaru pulled out four kunai with red tags. After sticking them in his puppets heads they all jerked a bit before their pupils dilated.

"Now, that we have introduced ourselves, go attack! Make sure Sarutobi is dead!" Orochimaru hissed, allowing the four to lunge at their enemies.

Mei, Sarutobi and Jiraiya prepared themselves. But as the four were close everyone was repelled back by an unknown force. It was only Mei and Risa who weren't blasted back all the way like everyone else.

Mei cleared her vision to see Naruto in the center. His back was to her so she couldn't read his expression. But his face was impassive while he had his arms crossed.

Naruto stared at Orochimaru with cold stone eyes. He then looked around and raised an eye brow from seeing the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage, Hanzo the salamander and his grandmother.

….

Naruto's eyes widened when as he gazed at his grandmothers cold impassive visage. The blonde could feel his grandfather's anger rising, fast. His anger was also rising, along with his chakra.

"Tell me…" Naruto growled in a dark tone, as his hair overshadowed his eyes. Orochimaru raised a brow wondering what Naruto meant, but inside he was shaking in fear. This rising power was insane.

"Tell me how you were able to do this?" Naruto demanded, glaring at Orochimaru.

The boy's usual pale silver Doujutsu was now blood red, while the small pupil was now a slit. His usual faded whisker marks were now bolder and pronounced than ever, as well was his top fangs.

The black streaks in Naruto's hair were now more noticeable, his hair being a mixture of blonde and black, while it also spiked more, becoming like a wild mane.

The boy's injured right hand was now quietly sizzling, healing itself. Lastly was his finger and toenails, they were all transformed into sharp claws.

Those who watched the transformation were slightly amazed and a bit scared. Orochimaru tried giving a smirk but he had a bead of sweat on the edge of his brow.

"It wasn't that hard. I just had to do some research a couple months ago to find her DNA. Then I was able to re-create my own clone of her and summon her from the dead. Not that hard." Orochimaru shrugged before he was forced to the ground by an immense pressure of pure power.

Naruto noticed that his puppets lunged at him. He growled in annoyance as they came at him. Jiraiya and the others quickly got up and charged in front of Naruto.

Sarutobi took on Hashirama, Mei took on Tobirama, and Jiraiya took on Hanzo. It was actually at random for those three, Naruto decided to handle his grandmother.

Risa tried throwing a punch at him but he caught it with his palm and threw her over his shoulder. Naruto quickly turned to Orochimaru who was starting to get up.

The two met each other in the eyes and Orochimaru was quickly pulled in to a black portal. Naruto told his allies to handle them before Risa lunged at him once more and tried hitting him.

Instead of becoming Intangible for a short time, Naruto decided to pull them into another one of his pocket dimensions.

Mei glanced to the side to see Naruto and his grandmother both disappear in a black swirl. She hoped he would be okay before returning to Tobirama.

 **With Naruto**

In the middle of a wasteland with cliffs and hills and dead tree's, a portal ripped open, throwing out Risa, while Naruto simply walked out.

The boy watched as his grandmother stood up and looked around, wondering where he took her. She then turned her gaze on Naruto before a smirk crossed her lips.

"So, where did you take me?" She asked, surprising Naruto a bit, as he expected she couldn't talk due to not being in control. But he answered anyway.

"I took us to one pf my dimensions. We will settle our fight here." Naruto stated. Risa nodded as she studied him.

"You look like him, my husband. The hair, the armor, and the way you hold yourself. If you had pitched black hair I would guess you were Mada-kun, but a younger version." Risa smirked.

Naruto could feel his grandfather's anger going down slowly. The boy took a deep breath before he spoke up.

"The reason I look like Madara Uchiha, is because I am his grandson. I am you're grandson, Kushina's son. Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto informed.

Risa's eyes widened before her smirk turned into a smile, a wide smile. She jumped up with a cheer of joy.

"I won the bet Datteyume! HEAR THAT MADARA?! YOU NOW OWE ME! HAHAHA!" Risa laughed happily, causing Madara and Naruto to sweat drop.

'She still remembers that bet?' Madara asked in disbelief, his anger gone for the time being. Kurama raised a brow while Naruto asked her what she meant.

"What bet are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Risa smirked as she winked at Naruto.

"Before Madara-kun passed away, and Kushina-chan was born, Madara and I made a bet. We bet that, when it was time for Kushina to have her own children, her first born would be a boy or a girl." Risa explained.

"I told him it would be a boy and he said girl. We had this huge meaningless argument. So I told him that, if she did have a boy he would owe me anything I wanted. But if he won I would have to do whatever he says for 2 months. But I won! HAHAHA!" Risa laughed.

Naruto sighed while shaking his head, but a small smile was on his face. The blonde remembered when Madara told him about his grandmother not that long ago. She was a sucker for bets.

"Grandmother." Naruto called, gaining her attention. Naruto took a deep breath before he continued.

"How can you have you're free will? I mean, the other three don't right? So how come you do?" Naruto asked. Risa blinked before she grinned.

"Because I'm awesome." She told him, earning another sweat drop.

"Unlike those other three losers, I'm strong enough to somewhat counter the Edo tensei that I created." Risa stated, gaining confused looks from Naruto.

"Hunh?" Naruto asked. Risa nodded before explaining.

"Did you actually think it was that idiot who came up with it? Please. The Edo tensei is basically a godly Fuinjutsu. It's a pact made with the Shinigami himself. I was trying to create a powerful fire jutsu using fuinjutsu, but a bug died on my formula just as I was about to test it out." Risa muttered.

"Apparently, my formula was all wrong even before the bug. When the bug died on my formula, I accidentally summoned the damn Shinigami. After some conversation, and trying to get the death god drunk, he allowed my jutsu to be a pact between this world and the underworld." Risa continued.

"But it's costly. Not only do you have to have a live victim for the jutsu, you also must give up a small piece of your soul. I classed it as a SS-rank jutsu, but I was stupid enough to put it in a scroll. Later that idiot Senju, found my scroll used it a couple of times and became known to bring back the dead." Risa growled.

"After I heard of his rep, I tracked that fool down and demanded my cut. But he refused to give me anything, so we fought. It was a tie. I had to leave because it was time to give Kushina her nap and she got really cranky when she didn't get her nap." Risa grumbled.

"So, the Senju stole an Uzumaki jutsu?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from Risa. Naruto tried not to be so upset about it but he couldn't help it.

Risa sighed before she spoke up.

"Listen Naruto-kun, I may be able to regain some of my will, but I'm still under that pale bastard's control. I was able to hold off his will for a little bit but I can't anymore." Risa informed.

Naruto frowned and was a little saddened. He enjoyed talking with his grandmother, but now he couldn't because of that snake pedophile.

Naruto nodded, but his eye brow rose when he saw her smirk.

"Hey kiddo, how about we make a bet." Risa stated. Naruto raised a brow before nodding, wanting to see where she was going with this.

"We fight. If you beat me then I will do my best to cancel this jutsu. But if I win…well I'll tell you when I do." Risa smirked. Naruto pondered it before smirking.

"I accept." Naruto stated. Risa's smirk grew in return.

"Good this will be fun." She stated. The Uzumaki woman surprised Naruto when her dark blue eye suddenly transformed into a Rinnegan.

"H-how do you have the Rinnegan?!" Naruto demanded in shock. Madara chuckled as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Risa raised a brow.

"I got these eyes from Madara-kun before he left. Ever since then till I died I trained with these eyes, they are the only thing I have left of him." Risa stated before she blurred out of sight.

Naruto's eye twitched a bit before he blocked her punch with his forearm. He grunted in pain as he felt his bones rattle. Risa maneuvered her body a bit, sweeping Naruto off his feet before snatching on to his ankles and threw him away.

The blonde crashed to the ground before he back flipped and skidded to a halt. He glared at Risa whose expression was impassive. The boy took a deep breath before he jumped and puffed his cheeks.

Risa narrowed her eyes as Naruto blew out a stream of flaming lava. She tried dodging but he actually surprised her when he appeared right in front of her, his right fist encased in black lighting.

'He's fast! I can't get caught up in this.' She thought as Naruto cocked his fist back and quickly punched her combined forearms that were used to block.

Risa went crashing into a wall, dust flying everywhere. Naruto gazed before his eyes blinked in surprise. The dust subsided, revealing Risa who was surrounded in dark crimson flames. But what surprised him the most was the ribcage around her.

He didn't have time to admire. So he used his speed to appear above her ready to smash her with his combined fist which was surrounded in black lighting.

"Lighting smash!" Naruto yelled, crushing his fist against the armor. After 3 seconds he blurred away while spitting out a stream of lava at his opponent.

He waited for a few seconds before everything surrounding Risa was knocked away by her somewhat complete Susanoo which looked like an ogre but much cooler and with four arms. It was actually his grandfathers Susanoo.

"Excellent speed, with the lava release, a very impressive offense. But, how is your defense?" Risa smirked causing Naruto to gulp.

Her Susanoo suddenly pulled out a chain of flaming magmata's and threw each one at him. Naruto grunted before going through a blur of hand signs.

"Wood style: Dragon wood fortress!" Naruto yelled as a bunch of roots and tree's shot up from the ground and formed a fortress around him to defend.

The magmata's hit against his defense, causing it to shake a bit sometimes. Risa raised a brow as she smiled a bit.

"That's also very impressive. A giant wall of dragon wood. The hardest wood known." Risa stated. Naruto grunted before wordlessly creating two clones and jumping high into the sky.

The clone on the left spewed out boiling mist to cloud the Risa's vision. The right clone grabbed onto Naruto and spun him around in mid air before chucking him towards Risa who just watched.

Naruto's bullet like form suddenly was charged with black lighting as he tore threw the air to attack his grandmother.

The blonde cocked back his fist and quickly used Shunpo to appear right in front of Risa and socked her spirit guardian away.

Naruto panted with a smirk. He was jut getting started.

His musings was broken when a crimson arm rushed at him. He barely managed to dodge before he saw his grandmothers Susanoo appear above him ready to smash him. Naruto grunted before cocking back both of his open palms, black fire burning on them.

He pushed his hands forward, blowing a large stream of black flames. Risa was actually shocked by this before she had her Susanoo create a shield and repel away the flames.

Naruto cursed before raising his right hand above his head slightly. Black flames appeared and started spinning before making a large black spinning Shuriken.

Naruto cocked his hand back and chucked it, making it soar through the air. Risa was impressed with her grandson's control over fire. She however knocked it away and landed on the ground.

Naruto panted as he was getting a little winded. Risa smirked before her Susanoo vanished for the time being. Naruto mentally growled, he didn't know many jutsu since he was only allowed to train for a month, so this was going to be difficult.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto jumped high into the sky once more while blurring through a series of hand signs. The blonde clapped his hands together.

"Earth style: Earth giant!" Naruto yelled as the ground shook. Risa kept her eyes trained on her grandson, her smirk still in place.

The boy was giving her a decent fight. Give or take a few more years of solid training and he would be just as strong as Madara, maybe a bit more.

In front of her a large area of the ground cracked before something broke through, revealing a giant earth statue with a man like appearance.

After getting it into the air a bit, Naruto jumped on it's head and flew at Risa with a glare. Risa lifted her arms and simply went through some hand signs.

Naruto wasn't very surprised when large roots ripped from under the ground around her. But he was surprised when the kept growing and stabbed through his golem like it was nothing.

The blonde had to quickly jump off to avoid serious injuries. As he landed on the ground he realized that the roots were still growing, but in a certain path, and that path was towards him.

'NARUTO MOVE NOW!' Madara yelled at him causing the boy to jump a bit before he crouched a bit and jumped towards the sky. With a single hand sign a yellow cloud appeared beneath him, allowing him to stand still.

By the time Naruto was a bit settled he was staring at giant flowers and lots of roots. He blinked in amazement, it was beautiful. He would say it was more beautiful if it wasn't trying to kill him.

'So Risa-chan mastered that as well.' Madara muttered to himself as he inspected the terrain through his grandson's eyes. Naruto and Kurama questioned him on what it was which he answered.

'This is one of Hashirama's powerful techniques, The Flower tree world. Its pollen is very poisonous so make sure not to breath it in.' Madara warned, earning a nod from Naruto before Risa's Susanoo returned and tried knocking off his cloud.

However Naruto was a bit prepared and summoned his own version of Susanoo; however it was only the rib cage and arms. Naruto safely landed on the ground thanks to his spiritual arms, but they were quickly put back to work when two of Risa's Susanoo's arms tried snatching him.

His arms met hers and tried pushing them back but with barely any luck. However after about 10 seconds, Risa's Susanoo threw him away, making Naruto tumble to the ground.

The Uzumaki woman then jumped into the air and blew out a massive wild ball of fire.

"Fire style: Magnificent fire destruction!" She yelled as the fire came at him. Risa missed Naruto's small smile as he tried standing back up.

The fire it him, causing a massive explosion. Risa landed on a root and watched the flames burn with a grim expression.

'You did well, Naruto-kun. I bet Kushina-chan and Madara-kun would be proud.' Risa thought solemnly when suddenly the flames were sucked up.

She blinked in surprise when she saw a rising Naruto who had a smirk on his face. However she noticed that all the wounds she inflicted on him before were now completely gone, even his slightly damaged armor was repaired.

'What the hell Datteyume?! Is this kid fire resistant?' Risa thought in disbelief as Naruto gave a mock stretch. He felt much better now! The blondes gaze turned onto his grandmother.

"So, ready for round two?" Naruto asked. Risa blinked before she grinned in pride. She sure did have a strong grandchild.

"Sure kiddo, lets do this Datteyume!" Risa cheered. Naruto nodded and watched as she grew her Gunbai. Naruto smirked and held out his right hand to the side with his palm open.

In burst of black flames, Naruto's own Gunbai was present in his hand. Risa raised a brow before she dashed at Naruto, said teen doing the same thing.

The two met in the middle, both of their war fans clashed against each other and pushing against one another. It was evenly matched before Naruto swung left and Risa swung right, both creating large blades of wind that cut down each and every tree.

Both blinked in surprise before leaping back from each other. The two studied each other before going back at it.

Their fight with the Gunbai was surprisingly for Risa, evenly matched. Naruto was quick with his steps and seemed to anticipate where she was gonna move next.

It wasn't until the clashed once more that their Gunbai's flew out their hands. Not batting an eye, the two engaged in Hand to Hand combat. Naruto was able to throw a few punches and kicks in once in awhile, while Risa was able to get almost every hit on him.

The blonde quickly summoned a clone. The clone grabbed Risa's wrists, surprising her a bit before she was pushed back forcefully by a Naruto's jump kick.

She coughed a bit while he stood ready, however he was breathing pretty heavily. Risa was also panting with a joyous smirk on her face. This was really fun. Even though she was by no means going full strength, Naruto was putting up a decent fight for someone so young and inexperienced.

But it was almost time to draw this fight to a close. She just needed to see a few more things from him before ending it.

Taking a deep breath she slowly unsheathed her Katana. And as she did so Naruto felt suffocated. He felt as he was about to collapse to the ground and just puke out his insides. But this power felt familiar.

Thinking back Naruto remembered when he entered the cave in Uzushio. This is what this power reminded him of. But Naruto for the life of him couldn't figure out what kind of power this was. He was told by Kyuubi that he had his own also but he never really noticed unless he was angry or annoyed.

This power wasn't killer intent, by no means. It felt almost spiritual, like it wasn't supposed to belong to the living but it was. Naruto however, had to ignore this feeling as he kept his gaze on Risa.

Her Katana's blade was a royal blue color. The guard was that of a spiral, the hilt was a bright red. Naruto took a deep breath before summoning his own Katana, but his was a Chokuto.

Risa mentally shook her head. This was what she was afraid of. She noticed Naruto's constipated expression while she drew her sword. The fact that he had a regular blade didn't help his case. At this rate, the battle would be over even quicker.

The two stared each other down before they blurred out of sight. All around the area were sonic booms before the two appeared in the air, both their swords clashed against each other.

Risa leaped back as did Naruto, both watching each other. The blonde teen was a little winded and noticed his blade had a small crack which made his eye brows furrow in confusion.

He was wondering what was going on with his sword, why was it cracking? His guess was his grandmothers Katana. It must have been made out of some special kind of metal.

Risa shifted her foot slightly before she vanished to appear behind Naruto, but the blonde back flipped over her and tried striking her only to see her vanish once more.

The teen spun around to defend himself with his sword. Risa smashed her blade against his causing him to skid back a bit while he gritted his teeth. Risa leapt back before she lunged at Naruto.

He was barely able to parry her blade before she kicked him in the chest causing him to fly back a bit before she rushed at him and jumped into the air a bit. Naruto was amazed as he saw her spin with her Katana out, creating human weaponized whirlwind.

Naruto was forced to dart his eyes back in forth so he can block and dodge each blade. It was difficult since Risa was spinning at a very fast rate. He ended up getting cut a few times before he leapt back.

But as he leapt back Risa stopped spinning and rushed him, knocking the air out of his lungs by elbowing his chest. Naruto didn't have any time to recover before she gave him an uppercut to the chin.

Before he could get far Risa snatched his ankle and slammed him back down to the ground, creating a crater. Risa then jumped into the air and twirled her Katana in her hand and pointed the blade at Naruto's downed form.

"Rage and spin with the whirlpools, Uzuhime!" Risa chanted before raising her sword above her head.

Below her, Naruto watched in pained amazement. The water from the air started to condense together above the tip of her sword. Before he knew it, in a blue flash a raging whirlpool was right above the tip of her sword.

His drooped right eye widened a bit in shock. Risa's expression was completely stoic before she started spinning her sword in a tornado like form. Before she grunted and threw the whirlpool at Naruto.

'He won't be able to get back from this. You did well, Naruto-kun.' Risa thought as she watched the whirlpool edge closer and closer towards Naruto.

The blonde took a deep breath and closed his eyes before they snapped open. His eyes were no longer the Rinnegan, instead it was a red eye with a slit pupil.

Risa blinked in shock when Naruto roared loudly like a enraged wild beast. She watched her whirlpool start to separate before they became millions of medium sized dense water needles.

Naruto rose his left hand groggily before he waved it down in a snap, causing the needles to go flying towards Risa. The Uzumaki woman didn't have time to counter. So instead she covered herself with her arms as the needles flew at her.

About a minute later the rain of needles finally stopped. Risa uncovered herself revealing her dented wet armor. She stared at the standing form of Naruto.

His wounds were slowly healing but not as fast as they did when she threw her fireball at him. His Rinnegan returned as well.

The teen stood there defiantly. Risa gazed at him before she smirked. Naruto raised a brow wondering what was going on.

"You were able to counter one of my most powerful techniques. But we should draw this to a close, Naruto-kun." Risa stated, gaining a nod from Naruto. He wanted to know how Mei was doing.

"Alright then, how about we end this by using a strong technique?" Risa asked. She didn't want to say strongest because she might kill him. Even she could tell Naruto dying right now would not be a good idea. He still had plans to accomplish.

Naruto nodded. Taking a deep breath he went through a set of hand seals. Risa realized what he was doing and mentally smiled. The fact he already learned that Jutsu was impressive. Two could play that game.

"This jutsu isn't complete, but it's my strongest attack." Naruto stated as held open his right palm while his left gripped his right wrist. Suddenly a black orb appeared in his hand and started to grow before he threw it into the sky.

The black orb expanded a bit while the ground started to shake. The boulders around them started floating before they zoomed and connected with the black orb.

Cracks started appearing on the ground before fissures started to open and more large chunks of rock started to connect. Risa watched this with a small smile on her lips.

The more she battled her grandson the more she realized how great he was. To have so much power and be so skilled at such a young age, was incredible.

After 3 minutes of preparing his jutsu, Naruto clapped his hands, signifying it was finished.

"Chibaku Tensei!" Naruto yelled before he jumped into the sky, higher than his massive giant rock.

With a war cry he threw it at Risa who stepped back a bit, a smirk not present.

She pointed her right pointer finger at the rock heading towards her.

"Explosion release: Galick Gun." She muttered before a purple ray of light was shot from her finger and right through Naruto's jutsu. Not even 3 seconds later, the rock exploded. The flying debris flew towards Naruto, as well as her galick gun.

The blonde screamed in immense pain before the whole area was engulfed in light. Risa laid her hands on her hips a smirk still on her face, she enjoyed the light show.

After five minutes passed the light faded and Risa left to go look for her grandson. She found him on the ground in his own crater. He took heavy damage.

About all of his armor was gone. The top half was gone, leaving him shirtless. He had large gashes and other wounds on his body. His hair covered the top part of his face, leaving his slightly open mouth. His hair was also messy and sprawled everywhere.

Risa was about to retrieve him or at least try to before she lost control of her actions. As she walked over she stopped when she was engulfed in a beam of light.

Her skin was starting to peel off and she realized the Edo tensei was being released. She took a deep breath before suddenly raising her chakra. She went through three hands signs before clapping her hands together.

"RELEASE!" Risa yelled. Her peeling skin stopped and placed it's self back on her body. Naruto barely opened a lidded eye and watched his grandmother's life restored.

The light suddenly faded as she stood straight. A smirk on her face.

"That snake man shouldn't use jutsu so carelessly." Risa muttered before she focused back on Naruto who fell back into unconsciousness. She smiled before kneeling by his side.

Her hands glowed blue before placing them on his chest. The blue energy spread across his body, his wounds healing themselves. Within a few moments Naruto fluttered his eyes open before he sat up.

"What happened? Did I win?" Naruto asked, earning chuckle from Risa who shook her head.

"No Naruto-kun you didn't win. But you did put up a good fight, I'm very impressed." Risa grinned. Naruto nodded as he looked around, scanning the destruction the two caused.

He saw craters, fissures, scorch marks, large cut tree stumps, and a puddle of water. With a sigh he turned back to his grandmother who was watching him with interest.

"So since you won, that means you won the bet. So what do you want?" Naruto asked. Risa smiled before she spoke up.

"I've been dead for over 20 years. I died at the beginning of the third war, right before Kushina-chan turned 7. So I have been missing out on a lot of things. The first thing I want you to do, is fill me in, so I know what I'm dealing with." Risa stated.

Naruto nodded but then raised a brow.

"Wait, what do you mean? Aren't you still attached to the Edo tensei?" Naruto asked. Risa shook her head. Explaining to him how she released it. After it all made sense to Naruto. His Grandmother was here to stay.

"I promise to tell you everything baa-chan. But first I want to check on Mei-chan." Naruto informed. Risa raised a brow before nodding and helping him up.

Once he was up on his own they both disappeared in a black swirl.

The sight the two were greeted to when they got back was a fleeing Orochimaru, a nearly unconscious Jiraiya, a panting Sarutobi and a glaring Mei.

Naruto walked up and stood next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped but soon realized it was him.

"Don't worry Mei-chan, Orochimaru will pay for his crimes. But for now, Konoha needs rebuilding." Naruto stated as he looked over the village. After scanning it he turned around to come face to face with Sarutobi, with Risa standing by his side.

"Naruto what is going on? Why is this woman still here? Wasn't she brought back by Edo tensei?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto gazed at him before he spoke.

"First off, we have a lot to talk about, old man. Second, this woman is my grandmother. Third, yes but she released it, and now she is back." Naruto explained. Sarutobi paled a bit more.

If Naruto knew that he had a relative that must mean...

The Sandaime looked Naruto in the eyes and already could tell. He knew.

This was going to be a long night.

 **Time skip, one week later**

Naruto and Risa stood atop of the Hokage monument cliff, not really wanting to stand on the heads. The two overlooked Konoha with a critical eye. They were relaxed but ready for battle.

The two weren't wearing their armor. Instead Naruto just sported the simple black suit that he wore underneath, while Risa did the same but hers was short sleeved and a V-neck.

In normal terms, Naruto would be uncomfortable to see his grandmother in her early twenties wearing a shirt that showed some cleavage but he honestly didn't care. He mostly blamed it on his grandfather but secretly knew that wasn't the case.

Risa took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. Naruto finished informing her of what happened during the time she was dead. From what little he knew about his mother's childhood, which was very little information, to now.

Just like her husband, Risa was a bit disappointed in Kushina for choosing to love a Senju of all people. Yes even though the Uzumaki were cousins to the Senju, Risa didn't trust them very well, especially after what happened with Tobirama.

Thieving bastard.

Risa was actually happy to hear from her husband directly due to entering Naruto's mindscape. She also learned of their plan to free Juubi from her prison. Even though it was complete foolishness, it had a chance to work. But everything had to go according to plan.

Naruto also talked with Sarutobi about his heritage. The blonde told him he could keep his fathers money as he didn't want any of it. The only thing Naruto thought his father had of value was his library.

He also said that he could keep his heritage a secret, however when he mentioned that Hiruzen paled a bit but Naruto didn't press the matter.

"So are you going to stay here long?" Risa asked. Naruto didn't give an answer, causing her to look at him in worry. The blonde nodded his head, though a bit slowly.

"Yes, for now. I understand where Jiji is coming from. Konoha has screwed our family over…but I'm willing to give it a second chance. I hate it as well, but not as much. I want to lead my own path, not grandfathers." Naruto answered.

"But I don't give third chances. If Konoha does me wrong or I lose interest I'm gone." Naruto stated. Risa nodded with a smile.

"I'm proud of you Naruto-kun. You're becoming a man, learning to create and follow your own path instead of others." Risa grinned, earning a small smile from him.

"What about you?" Naruto asked her. Risa turned back to the village, but was looking at the setting sun, with a far away expression.

"When you told me that Uzushio was destroyed, I was devastated. At the beginning we fought so hard to protect it. But now that it's gone…I won't believe it." Risa muttered somberly before sighing.

"However, just because Uzushio was destroyed doesn't mean the Uzumaki are. The spiral will always live as long as there is an Uzumaki who believe in the spiral's beliefs." Risa stated with a smile.

"As much as I hate to leave you here Naruto-kun, I have to. I'm going to travel, look for some allies, and rebuild Uzushio to its former glory. And become the Godaime Uzukage." Risa grinned.

Naruto chuckled before nodding, his own grin present.

"Great, and I'm gonna help you anyway I can. I may be loyal to Konoha now, but who knows, I'll probably be Uzushio's most loyal Shinobi in the future." Naruto said.

"Excellent! But I'm always going to help you when you need it Naruto-kun. So just call me with this." Risa stated before she asked for his right wrist.

Naruto gave it to her and watched as she pressed her fore and middle finger against it and summoned some chakra. Within a few moments a red spiral appeared on his wrist.

"This is the Uzumaki connection. It will allow us to contact each other when in need. I'll try and come back to give you some training. You remember what I told you before right? You still have the scrolls and notes I gave you?" Risa wondered.

Naruto nodded. His grandmother gave him scrolls on how to use the awesome art of explosion release or what she liked to call it, Aura release. She was actually a master of that art and learned from some monkey human hybrid species called the Saiyans.

He didn't know much about these Saiyans but Risa told him that they were very strong warriors. They were masters of Taijutsu, Explosion release, and levitation.

The Uzumaki woman told him she would let him train under them sometime in the future to harness his Taijutsu skills.

It was quiet for awhile as the two just enjoyed the sunset. However it was Risa who broke the silence.

"When are we going to revive them?" She asked. Naruto closed his eyes as he thought.

"My actions will probably cause the fourth Shinobi war. I will say around that time. However before I even get that far I need to master Kurama-chan's power and get stronger. Baa-chan, do you think during your travels you could help me search for the other 7?" Naruto asked.

Risa raised a brow before nodding with a smile.

"Of course, Naruto-kun. Just make sure you are careful while I'm away." Risa teased, earning a chuckle from Naruto. For the rest of the evening the two enjoyed each others presence in silence.

 **Two days later**

In the outskirts of Konoha, a strong mist was present and it was deathly silent till a bell was heard. The guard immediately stood to attention and looked out for anybody suspicious.

A few minutes later he spotted two dark blurry figures. One was taller than the other and stood to the left. By what the guard could tell the two walked calmly towards him. As they approached he could see their attire.

They both wore high collared black cloaks with red clouds. Covering their faces and on top of their heads were straw hats that had bells on them. The big one had some kind of large Zanbato strapped to his back.

The guard stood up and glared at the two.

"Stop right there, I need to see identification!" The guard announced. The two stopped making the guard breathe easier. The small one on the right lifted his head up, revealing his red eyes with three tomoes.

The Guard foolishly stared into them and became drowsy before he slumped to the ground, unconscious. After the guard was down, the two kept walking on.

Not to long after the two entered the village of Konohagakure and stood on top of the village walls, gazing at it. The two were silent before the small one spoke.

"Look at it. It was so strong and full of life. Now it's just weak and quiet. A shame." The voice belonged to a man. It was soft and stoic.

The big one grinned a like a shark before speaking.

"Oh don't tell me you regret leaving this place." This was the voice of a man as well. He was sarcastic.

The smaller man raised his head, revealing his Sharingan.

"No, not at all." The man stated before he turned and walked away with his partner following.

 **With Risa**

Risa was currently leaving Konoha's area. She had on a backpack stored with seals. She wasn't wearing her armor, instead wearing what she wore on the mountain a few days ago.

She paused in her walk and turned her head in Konoha's direction. After a few moments a smirk made a way on her lips.

'It seems Naruto-kun is going to be busy in these next few weeks. One week and he is already starting on a new adventure. Heh, wonder what it is this time.' Risa thought with a chuckle before moving on.

 **With Naruto**

The blonde was currently walking down the street trying to pass time before meeting with his team for a meeting. He was currently dressed in a dark navy blue high collared short sleeved shirt, a white sash with extra length tied around his waist, and black Shinobi pants with regular black Shinobi sandals.

He also recently cut his hair back to its shoulder length. He only grew it out again because of training and really didn't have the time to cut it.

The blonde was slightly annoyed to have this team meeting. He wanted to get real training in, instead of playing ninja. His battle with his grandmother showed him he had skill but not enough experience. He needed to refine his skills so that way he could be stronger.

As the blonde walked down the street, he didn't notice that he walked passed the flower shop and passed a certain platinum blondes eye view. Naruto only noticed a few moments after when he heard Ino calling his name.

Turning around he blinked in surprise as she jogged up to him with a bright smile. She was dressed in her civilian clothes, a peach short sleeved shirt with tan khaki's.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how have you been?" Ino asked. Naruto gave a small smile with a shrug.

"I've been good, how about you, Ino?" Naruto asked, being polite. He didn't know why Ino, one of Sasuke's fan girls, was talking to him. I mean sure he saved her from that fall but still.

Even though he had Mei, Naruto never thought girls his age would pay even remote attention to him. Although he hated to admit it, when he was in the academy he always thought Ino was much cuter than Sakura.

He guessed it was because of her attitude. Yeah sometimes she made fun of him, but she didn't go out of her way like Sakura did. The teen would be lying to his self if he thought Ino still wasn't cute.

As these thoughts were going through his head, he never realized that he was walking with Ino as she was telling him how this past week has been for her. Surprisingly enough, even though he was in his own thoughts, Naruto heard and understood every word she said.

"Well you can't really depend on Shikamaru much for training. I mean the guy gave up during his match." Naruto stated. The blonde boy never really thought much of Shikamaru in the first place. Like Kurama said, he was lazy and nosy.

"I know right! Man, did that piss me off! He was so close to winning that match but he just had to quit. Kami, I hate him sometimes." Ino muttered.

Naruto chuckled in response. After Ino calmed down a bit she looked towards Naruto and smiled.

"So Naruto-kun, what have you been up to this past week?" Ino asked. Naruto gave a shrug as they continued walking.

"Nothing much actually. After the invasion I had to rest for about two days. For the rest of the time I just trained." Naruto informed. Ino nodded before she asked him something.

"Ano, Naruto?" She called. Naruto glanced towards her, letting her know she had his attention.

"I was wondering if maybe sometime it would be okay for me to train with you." She stated. Naruto stopped walking with a look of surprise on his face. But he quickly masked it.

"What brought this up? And why me?" Naruto asked. He could allow her to train with him, but he didn't want to hurt her on accident.

"Well, after the forest and preliminaries, I realized that I'm weak, too weak. I could barely beat Sakura, and I wasn't sure if I would have lasted long against the sound team in the forest. I want to get stronger so that next time if something like that comes up, I'll be ready." Ino stated.

Naruto remained silent as he gazed at her. After a few moments he spoke again.

"Why can't you train with you're team? I'm sure Asuma wouldn't mind giving you some extra training." Naruto stated. Ino sighed.

"You're right, but look at you. After that weird transformation in the forest you became amazingly strong. You beat Kiba without breaking a sweat. Then after the break, you completely humiliated Neji!"

"Plus you took down Gaara and that sound team that was after us with no problems. I'm pretty sure it wasn't Kakashi who trained you during the month break." Ino smirked, receiving a nod from Naruto.

"So if you can become so strong in month just training by yourself, then I want to train with you and become strong as well." Ino finished. Naruto gave it some thought before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, you can train with me. However it's going to be after you do something." Naruto stated. Ino raised a brow.

"Before you and I start any training together you need to at least gain a decent grip on you're clan techniques. Since you're serious about training,"

"I'm sure your father wouldn't mind teaching you. After you have learned most of you're clan techniques, you can train with me. Deal?" Naruto asked holding out his hand.

Ino nodded with a grin, shaking his hand.

"Deal."

 **Later**

After spending a good hour or so with Ino, she headed back to the flower shop since it was her shift. Naruto meanwhile, went to training ground seven where he saw the brooding form of Sasuke, Sakura who was staring at him in worry, and Kakashi who was reading his porn.

Once Naruto showed up Kakashi looked up from his book and eye smiled.

"It's very nice of you to show up, Naruto." Kakashi commented on his tardiness. Naruto waved him off with a dismissive hand while Sasuke and Sakura noticed him.

"Dobe, where have you been?" Sasuke demanded.

"Yeah and why are you late?" Sakura chimed in. Naruto rolled his eyes before glaring at them.

"It's none of you're business. But if you really want to know, I was walking around the village, spending time with Ino." Naruto answered in a cold tone. Sakura eyes widened while Sasuke grunted.

"W-what? I-Ino?! Why would you spend time with Ino-pig? She has nothing useful to offer." Sakura stated gaining Naruto's cold icy gaze.

"And you do? If I recall Sakura, it was you who did nothing but piss yourself during the mission in wave. I also remember it was Sasuke and I, being the ones who saved you when you screwed up on the D-rank missions we took." Naruto reminded.

Sakura flinched as he kept listing off.

"So don't go around saying Ino doesn't have any usefulness. She at least has a grip on some powerful jutsu, C-rank at best. While you, haven't even mastered the basic academy Jutsu. Those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." Naruto berated.

Kakashi clapped his book close as he wanted Naruto stop verbally assaulting Sakura. He noticed that Sasuke gave a look of pity towards Sakura before glaring at Naruto.

"Oh yeah? And what about you, dobe? If I recall, before you're whole personality changed, you were the dead last of our class. You had more faults in our D-ranks than Sakura did. At least she was the Kunoichi of the year." Sasuke reminded.

Naruto was quickly growing irritated.

"Yes I was the dead last; I had more faults in our D-ranks, Sasuke. But it was I, who got us our first C-rank mission. It was I, who came up with the plan to save Kakashi when Zabuza captured him. It was I, who managed to beat Haku while you laid there dead!"

"It was I, who managed to stop Ibiki from failing us and let us pass. It was I, who snapped you out of your fear of Orochimaru when he attacked us! It was I, who easily beat the sound team attacking Sakura!"

"I got the scrolls, allowing us to get to the preliminaries! It was me! It was only me, who defeated Gaara and managed to save the Sandaime from death! IT WAS ALL ME!" Naruto yelled, his Rinnegan blazing.

The rest of the team took a step back as Naruto's anger was still rising. The blonde leaned back and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. After a few moments his eyes opened again, but they were cold.

Sasuke and Sakura were silent while Kakashi was studying Naruto. The boy seemed more angry and cold. He noticed how Naruto no longer referred to Sakura as 'chan' or called him Sensei.

"Fight me." Sasuke spoke up. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I told you to fight me! I want to see how I will fare against you in a no hold barred battle. So fight me, Naruto!" Sasuke roared, his Sharingan blazing to life.

Naruto remained silent before closing his eyes and giving a nod. Turning around the blonde and Uchiha walked towards the clearing of the field and turned towards each other.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, don't do this! Please." Sakura pleaded but she was ignored. Kakashi sighed and walked towards them. The two watched Kakashi stand between them.

The jonin looked towards Sasuke before looking towards Naruto. Both of their expression were stoic, there eyes cold and lusting for battle. Kakashi raised his arm.

"This will be a no hold barred match. However, if I see one of you going in for the kill I will interfere. Understand?" Kakashi said in a demanding tone. Both nodded in response.

With a small nod and glancing at both of them Kakashi dropped his arm and leapt back as the two charged at each other. The jonin stood by Sakura's side who was watching them both in worry.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you let them fight? They're teammates, friends. This isn't right." Sakura shook her head.

"You also forget they are rivals, Sakura. This was going to happen sooner or later. It's time they settled this, for now." Kakashi stated, returning back to the match.

The two appeared in the center of the clearing with their right fists connected. Sasuke swung at Naruto with his left fist only for the blonde to grasp it. Quickly, Naruto's right fist grasped onto Sasuke's before he threw him over.

Sasuke was surprised by this and blurred through hand signs. As Sasuke was about to land on the ground he faced Naruto upside down and blew out a large fireball. The blonde glanced behind him before he ran through the fire.

Sasuke and the other two were shocked by this, but were more shocked when Naruto came out unharmed with two fireballs in his palms.

The blonde Uzumaki jumped into the air and threw the fireballs at Sasuke who watched them grow into large balls of fire as they came at him.

The Uchiha quickly tried dodging them. He however was blasted away when the last fireball crashed against the ground near him.

He tumbled to the ground and threw a barrage of Shuriken and Kunai at Naruto who whipped out his own kunai and started blocking and dodging them all before throwing his kunai accurately.

Sasuke dodged it with ease but he heard a sizzle before it exploded. The Uchiha flew forward and hit the ground while Naruto went through three hand signs.

"Earth style: Thousand hands." Naruto muttered before slamming his hands on the ground. The ground shook a bit before hands made of earth and rock started to form around Sasuke, pulling him down into the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed making the Uchiha wake up and start to get out of the earth hands clutches. After he was a safe distance he was glaring at Naruto who stood up and gazed at him.

The two watched each other before they rushed at each other once again.

Kakashi and Sakura watched as the two traded blows. However they both noticed how much force Naruto was putting into his fists and how much force Sasuke wasn't.

Sasuke seemed pretty serious on wanting to win while Naruto remained impassive, as if he didn't really care. Sasuke was hitting him but he wasn't doing much damage while every mark Naruto made was doing its job.

Naruto noticed how Sasuke was getting a bit to close and used a silent Shinra tensei, blowing him back. But as Sasuke went flying Naruto lunged at him and snatched his throat and slammed him against the tree.

"Ghack!" Sasuke coughed as his eyes were wide. Naruto glared at Sasuke in silent rage. The blonde has had enough of Sasuke trying to act superior when he really wasn't. He wouldn't have to deal with him anymore if he just squeezed a little tighter.

'Naruto stop it. We need him for later! If you kill him now we will have to make a new plan!' Madara warned, but was being ignored by Naruto.

The blonde dark thoughts were cut short when he heard a caw. His grip loosened slightly as he heard another caw. Naruto dropped Sasuke on the ground and looked around.

His eyes scanned the area before he finally noticed the pitch black crow perched on a tree branch near by. The blonde stared at the crow and finally saw the red eyes it possessed. The same eyes his grandfather and Sasuke possessed.

The Sharingan.

Just as he realized what the crow possessed it flew away in a hurry. His eyes narrowed before turning towards an unconscious Sasuke. With a small quiet grunt, Naruto turned towards Kakashi and Sakura.

Naruto closed his eyes and walked passed them but stopped for a minute.

"I'm tired of being disrespected, mistreated and ignored. Know that it was I, who saved the village twice. The first time 13 years ago, and the second not that long ago. But I keep Konoha's destruction away. Remember that." Naruto ordered before he kept walking.

Sakura had a confused look on her face while Kakashi was pale as a ghost. Naruto just hinted to what he possessed. He knew Sakura was smart and unusually curious.

It wouldn't be long till she figured out what he was talking about. He just needed to make sure she kept it to herself till Naruto announced it to the whole village.

But for now he picked up Sasuke and told Sakura to show up for some personal one on one training with him tomorrow before he left.

The pink headed girl was silent and wiped her eye. What was happening to her team? Ever since the forest of death, everything was getting worse.

Sasuke receiving that weird mark by Orochimaru. And Naruto, mysteriously transforming. Ever since, things have gone down hill. And now, that fight between them.

She wondered what Naruto was talking about saving the village the first time and keep Konoha safe from destruction. Thirteen years ago…

What did that mean?

Naruto stood on the roof of the Hokage tower with his arms folded, gazing at the village with his Rinnegan. He didn't know why he got so angry at Sasuke and Sakura. The blonde just guessed it was his old feelings of them were resurfacing.

They didn't have a chance during the month break since he was gone and didn't see Sakura and Kakashi was training Sasuke. The blonde took a deep breath, as he stood under the stars.

A Second chance. Just like Konoha, he guessed they deserved a second chance. But for now he needed to get stronger a bit. Naruto's senses spiked due to feeling someone behind him.

"A nice night isn't." A voice stated. Naruto was silent before looking behind him to see it was Danzo Shimura. Naruto didn't really know this man but he heard of his work, and he didn't like it.

Rumor was, he worked with Orochimaru in the past, and currently had a 'secret' operation of ninja's that did Konoha's toughest missions.

"Is there something I can help you with, elder Danzo?" Naruto asked in a quiet respectful tone. Danzo shook his head before he stood beside Naruto who turned back to watching over the village.

"Isn't beautiful? Konohagakure, the strongest village in the elemental nations, such beauty." Danzo said, a small smile on his lips.

Naruto didn't respond, only gazing at it.

"I'm glad the invasion failed. I'm sure we would have won but it would have been much tougher. I want to thank you, Naruto Uzumaki, for defending Konoha with such brilliance." Danzo stated.

Naruto gave a nod.

"I am in debt to you. Anything you need, anything at all, just ask." Danzo informed before he bid Naruto a goodnight and left, returning back to the shadows.

Naruto remained silent before he took a deep breath recalling his day. After doing that he disappeared in a flock of ravens, not noticing the crow watching him from afar.

 **Next morning**

"I want to congratulate, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki for such a great performance during the exams. Today, I promote you both to the rank of…Chunin." Hiruzen grinned as he handed the two boys chunin style flak jackets.

Shikamaru sighed, muttering a troublesome as he put on the jacket. Naruto mean while stared at the flack jacket before sealing into his arm for later.

They were currently in the Hokages office with their respective teams standing behind them. Kakashi was reading his book, Sasuke was looking out the window brooding, while Sakura had a small smile on her face.

Asuma chuckled as he watched Shikamaru while Choji was munching on his chips in joy. Ino glomped Naruto with a grin, causing the teen to stumble a bit.

"Congrats Naruto-kun!" Ino grinned while Sakura glared at her and Naruto just chuckled nervously.

Kakashi eye smiled and congratulated Naruto who just gave a sharp and short nod. Sasuke glanced at Naruto with small jealously before turning back to his window.

"Hey we should celebrate! BARBEQUE!" Choji roared in happiness. Asuma sweat dropped while Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Sakura agreed. Sasuke grunted and started walking towards the door.

"I'll pass." He muttered before he left. Kakashi gave a small sigh before he looked towards Sakura.

"I wish we could Sakura but we still have to get your training in. So lets go, see ya later." Kakashi eye smiled and disappeared with apologetic Sakura in a puff of smoke.

Naruto grunted before he nodded towards Hiruzen before he started to leave.

"Sorry guys but I'm not that hungry." Naruto stated. Ino agreed with him and was about to leave with Naruto when Hiruzen stopped him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I need to speak with Naruto alone." Sarutobi informed. They all bowed while Ino glanced at Naruto who just nodded to her. With a small smile she left the room but stayed by till he came out.

Naruto crossed his arms, his gaze impassive.

"So when is Jiraiya going to reveal himself?" Naruto asked as he glanced at the corner of the wall. The next moment Jiraiya revealed himself with a small grim smirk.

"Kid is good. He will definitely be useful." Jiraiya stated. Naruto narrowed his eyes before turning to Hiruzen for an explanation.

"Naruto, we all know I am getting to old to hold this position any longer. After the invasion I finally realized that. I offered Jiraiya the position of Hokage…"

"And I said no." Jiraiya finished, earning a small scowl from his sensei.

"Anyway, he said no. So the only one who is capable of becoming Hokage is Tsunade Senju, she will become the Godaime Hokage." Sarutobi stated.

"That's fine and dandy and all but what does this have to do with me?" Naruto wondered, he was getting irritated by this.

"It's gonna probably take a while to find her, so to keep myself entertained, I requested newly promoted Chunin, Naruto Uzumaki to accompany me." Jiraiya smirked earning a small glare from the boy.

"I refuse." Naruto stated. But Hiruzen shook his head.

"That's not acceptable. Your first mission as Chunin is to accompany Jiraiya to search for the next Godaime Hokage. Just think about it Naruto, traveling with a Sannin to look fro the next Hokage is a huge honor. And if word gets out about this to the village, the villagers will respect you more." Hiruzen stated.

"I don't give a fuck about their respect!" Naruto snapped his anger flaring.

"I don't need any civilians respect. I don't know if you realized old man, but I no longer care about becoming Hokage. What I care about is becoming the strongest ninja of my generation and future generations to come! The next, Madara Uchiha!" Naruto explained.

To say the two were disturbed by this was an understatement. Out of all people to say he wanted to be like, he had to say Konoha's greatest traitor. Why couldn't the boy say his father?

"Naruto we understand that, and by traveling with Jiraiya he could teach you how to be that great. And maybe if you persuade Tsunade, she will train you as well." Hiruzen stated.

"No. I refuse to learn from the one who taught Minato Namikaze! And I also refuse to learn from a theiveing Senju!" Naruto spat out. His hate of the Senju at first was Madara's influence but after learning from his Grandmother it was his own now.

The two were now shocked by this. Naruto was starting to sound like an Uchiha. That wasn't good at all.

"But fine. I will accompany Sannin Jiraiya on this mission. But I request to have genin Ino Yamanaka to join me on this quest. I refuse to be alone with this…pervert." Naruto scowled.

"Sorry, but I'm only interested in you." Jiraiya stated. Naruto growled but took another deep breath.

"Fine. But don't expect me to like it. When do we leave?" Naruto demanded. Jiraiya gave a victory smirk before he answered.

"We leave by noon. You have two hours to meet me at the gate." Jiraiya stated before he left. Hiruzen sighed and started to speak before Naruto stomped and kicked the door open in rage, nearly knocking it off it's hinges.

Ino actually jumped in fright when he came out, leaving a blinking Hiruzen. Ino stood and followed Naruto, wondering what was wrong.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Ino asked. Naruto didn't answer as he was currently seeing red. After ten minutes of trying to calm down Naruto realized where he was to see he and Ino were on the roof of the Hokage tower.

She was sitting on a bench watching him pace around before he stopped and took a deep breath. Ino realized he was calm and decided to see what was wrong with her new crush.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?" She asked. Ino knew she was being nosy but she wanted to be more involved. She didn't know why but after he saved her she felt the need to be closer to him.

Ino just hoped she wasn't annoying him. Naruto sighed and looked at her before looking away.

"Jiraiya of the sannin requested for me to travel with him in the search of Tsunade Senju, who is to become the Godaime Hokage." Naruto informed her.

Ino's eyes widened in surprise. She wanted to grin and congratulate him but she remembered that he was angry.

"So what's wrong with that?" She asked. Naruto scowled before he spoke.

"First off is I won't be able to train as much as I want. The bastard is interrupting that. Second is, I know his game. He is trying to get closer to me and enter my life. Third is, I don't want to look for no damn Senju! If she's lost she needs to stay lost! Thieving bastards." Naruto growled.

Ino realized how angry Naruto was and was a bit worried. She didn't like to see that scowl on his face. She wouldn't mind his usual emotionless face but not that scowl.

Not sure what to do she reached for his hand and brought it up with hers. Naruto turned his eyes to her in confusion. What was she doing?

"Well think about it this way Naruto-kun. If you go with Jiraiya then he can teach you some powerful techniques to add to you're library."

"Second, if you allow him to at least let him know what you want him to know, you will have a powerful ally. Third, if you find Tsunade and gain her favor, you will have an even bigger ally since she is to be Hokage." Ino explained.

Naruto blinked. She just pointed out and said the same things Hiruzen said, but for some reason…he liked how she said it better. Much better in fact. It made sense to him more.

He could feel his anger dropping and the blonde wondered why. How come Ino had this effect on him? He only started actually speaking to her yesterday yet he felt calm, even happy with her around.

It annoyed him to no end that he didn't know what this meant. Kurama and Madara however did and were chuckling.

Naruto sighed before he nodded.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan, Ino-chan. Thank you for being patient with me." Naruto grinned. Ino blushed before Naruto spoke up again.

"I have till noon before I have to leave. How about we hang around the village till then." Naruto stated. Ino smiled and nodded in agreement, happy she was able to spend time with Naruto.

 **Two hours later**

The two hours passed and Naruto was on the road with Jiraiya. The silence between them was unnerving, at least it was for Jiraiya. Naruto however enjoyed it as he didn't want to talk to the man if he didn't have too.

"So…is the blonde girl your girlfriend?"

The blonde sighed in annoyance.

This was going to be a long mission.

 **Alright! There is the update! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Bet you were surprised that it wasn't Kushina hunh?! Well anyway, I'm going to put up a poll for Kushina and some of the Biju to be in the harem or not.**

 **Seems Akatsuki is on the move. Ino is getting closer to Naruto, while his team is drifting away. I liked how he handled them.**

 **Anyway, REVIEW!**


	46. Naruto no Jubi Ch 4

**Hey guys, back with another chapter of Naruto no Jubi. Sorry it took so long to release a chapter for at least one of my stories. I've been trying to pick up the slack in school, and quite frankly I just needed a break to regroup my thoughts.**

 **Also after about a year, I finally obtained Skyrim and have been playing it non-stop on the weekends. But anyway, doubt you guys wanna hear about my everyday life so I'll cut right to the subject then.**

 **Some of you have been bagging on Ino. Not cool guys. I agree with you about her being practically useless during NARUTO but Shippuden she has gotten better.**

 **Plus there is no one more useless in NARUTO than Sakura. Hell even Hinata, who I hate the most, is stronger than Sakura. At least Ino has some techniques under her belt other than Sakura.**

 **But I'm not going to preach my beliefs on you as that is not what I'm here for. Maybe another time though…**

 **Also, next up is Risa. So I'm glad to see that all of you did not see that coming. Hell, I didn't even see it coming till I re-read the story to see if it was good or not.**

 **So some of you are asking if Risa should be in the harem, even though she is Madara's wife. That is something I do not know about whatsoever. I had plans for her to be reunited with Madara but even I'm having doubts if I want to do that. So I'll sleep on it for a bit before making my decision.**

 **Next up is Rinnegan. Yes, the Rinnegan can use Sharingan techniques and such, and that is what I plan on doing. What is the point being Madara Uchiha's grandson, and not having Sharingan techniques what so ever? It's ludicrous.**

 **Okay, now someone asked for the full harem, so if you guys want to see it, it's at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **Anyway, I think that's it for now. Oh wait! Just to tell you guys, Naruto will not be Madara and Hashirama's level at the age he is now. He will be that level around 16-17 years old. Maybe even later than that, not sure.**

 **Okay that's it. Let's get started.**

 **Chapter 4**

It's been about four days since the trip with Jiraiya started and Naruto was glad to say he was actually getting things done.

After about 10 miles away from Konoha, Jiraiya had the boy spar with him just to get a taste of what the boy's strength was like.

Thinking it wouldn't be that great as he heard, he held back a bit, but after about 5 minutes, Naruto promptly kicked Jiraiya's ass. It was then when Jiraiya demanded a rematch and didn't hold back much.

And even then Naruto still gave him a run for his money.

The blonde was pretty glad to know he was at least somewhat on par with a sannin who was only using about 75% of his power. But the boy had to remember that Jiraiya was not in his prime any more, and probably got somewhat lazy during the years after Yondaime's death.

Even with those thoughts the boy was still happy. After his defeat by the hands of his grandmother the boy felt…weak. He went all out against her and she held back almost all of her power. It annoyed him.

Back to the present, it was like that for every ten miles. They would have a short break before the two would start the sparring once more.

Jiraiya was captivated by the use of Naruto's Rinnegan which Naruto actually didn't use much. The sannin then assumed Naruto didn't know how to use it which he voiced. That was a big no no for Jiraiya as Naruto gained an evil smirk on his lips.

For about 2 hours, Naruto used Jiraiya as his training dummy, using whatever techniques he knew of, concerning the Rinnegan. Jiraiya from then on made note not to aggravate or underestimate Naruto ever again.

On the third day, the toad sage had Naruto show him some of his skills. The boy showed Jiraiya his Kenjutsu and some of his Ninjutsu.

Despite not really favoring the use of a weapon much, Jiraiya was highly impressed to see the skill Naruto had with a blade. The sannin wondered who taught Naruto for the boy to be this skillful at such a young age.

Jiraiya, however was able to notice some flaws and small openings that went unnoticed by the blonde and silently thankful to the man for pointing them out so he could fix them.

Onto Ninjutsu, once again, the sage was impressed by Naruto's use of the elements. The elements he controlled the best was fire, wind and water. Naruto really didn't see a need to really master the other two elements but was then scolded by Madara, and a bit by Jiraiya for such way of thinking.

After the scolding and being mildly embarrassed, Jiraiya started telling Naruto that having the use of all elements was a blessing, especially when they could all be equal to each other in power, thanks to his Rinnegan.

Shortly after, Jiraiya explained to Naruto the probable results of mastering the last two elements, then the other three elements he was interested in. The sage also informed the blonde about sub-elements, which Naruto only had a piece of information about.

The only sub-element he could use at the time was Lava release and he could barely use it with out harming himself. It was thanks to Mei he was able too in the first place. One sub-element he was interested in was Ice release, which he remembered Haku use not that long ago.

Speaking of Ice release, Naruto found out in order for him to use that element, he would need to master his control over wind and water which he was doing right now through the use of clones.

The two came upon a town earlier today. It was currently having a festival which Naruto really wasn't interested in. Jiraiya had to go meet one of his contacts to receive information about Tsunade.

Naruto however decided to stay at the outskirts of the town and resume his training. He had summoned about 200 clones to only be very slightly winded. Without having to voice his orders the clones split up in to the required numbers and groups before beginning the training subjects Naruto assigned to them.

The original sat under a large tree in an Indian style position with his arms crossed and eyes closed and head bowed low a bit. The boy needed to talk to his grandfather about the use of his eyes which were starting to bug him now.

After 3 minutes of silence and sitting there, Naruto opened his eyes to be greeted to the sight of a green lush forest. As the blonde walked through the forest he came upon the sight a compound which reminded him of the Uchiha compound.

Walking through the gates, Naruto made his way into the main house. Not to long after he came in the dojo to see he grandfather sitting at the center of the room meditating. The Uchiha was garbed in his relaxation clothes instead of his usual armor.

"Is there something you need, Naruto?" Madara asked as he opened his eyes which were pure black. Naruto had to keep himself from taking a double take. He wasn't really used to seeing his grandfather's normal onyx colored eyes.

Naruto nodded and sat down in the same position.

"Yes. It's about my eyes. They are irritating me to say the least. I do not know what this means. If I recall correctly, it was you who said the Rinnegan will not allow me to go blind for over extended use, also with the help of Kurama it's frankly not possible. So what does this mean?" Naruto wondered.

Madara was quiet as he listened to his grandson speak. He could tell the hint of worry in his voice, even though his face was practically impassive with small confusion.

"You rest at ease, Naruto. My guess is that, your Rinnegan is slowly evolving to the next stage. It's probably due to the many spars you have had with the toad Sannin. Remember, the Sharingan derived from the Rinnegan. And since you activated the Rinnegan before the Sharingan, it could only mean that the abilities of the Sharingan are starting to come into play." Madara explained.

Naruto nodded with a quiet sigh of relief. The boy wasn't afraid to go blind. Well maybe a bit. No he was afraid that without the useful help of the powerful tool which was his eyes, he may not be able to achieve his dream.

The blonde thanked his grandfather before standing up. As he was about to leave he turned his head towards the sliding door to which Kurama forcefully opened.

Naruto and Madara raised a brow at the Biju woman as they gazed at her.

Kurama was about 5'8 with long orange/reddish hair tied into a ponytail and a bang covering her right eye slightly. She had a light tan to her skin and nice full lips, with a button nose. Her eyes were the most captivating to Naruto.

They were almost a golden amber color with a hint of red and had black vertical slits running down the middle. The woman wore a dark red Kimono that was a bit tight, squeezing her large C-cup breasts together. She also wore black tight pants, the material was believed to be spandex.

Overall she had a wonderful figure that would have most men drool over.

"We have a problem." Kurama stated which caused Naruto to turn around fully.

"It seems that Gobi's celestial item is reacting to something, and the fifth lock has been opened." Kyuubi stated. Now Naruto and Madara were confused.

"Fifth lock?" Naruto asked right as Madara stood up himself.

"What is that?" The Uchiha asked. Kurama sighed in annoyance before she explained.

"Do you remember when I told you to about hell having nine circles?" Kurama reminded, causing Naruto and Madara to nod in response.

"Good. Listen. The ninth circle has a gate a powerful gate which has a total of nine locks. The locks are connected to the Biju's celestial item. When one of the items react dangerously or are destroyed, a one of the locks is opened. And since Gobi's item is reacting…."

"The fifth lock has opened." Naruto finished for her, gaining a nod. Madara furrowed his brows in confusion before speaking.

"Okay, then why is Gobi's item reacting? Is it because of her Jinchuriki?" Madara wondered. Kyuubi shrugged in response.

"I have no clue, but I doubt that's it. If it was because of Gobi's Jinchuriki then it wouldn't because they obtained it. Naruto obtained my ring but it hasn't reacted. Something must of happened to Gobi or someone is tampering with the item. Either way it's not good." Kyuubi stated.

"Well why is that?" Naruto asked. Kurama looked at both of them before she spoke.

"Two reasons. The first is that a lock to the nine circle has been unlocked which is not good. If that gate opens then that will mean Hell will be accessible to earth, from both sides. You humans may not know how to open the gates of hell, but us demons. Is practically childs play." Kyuubi informed.

"And the second reason?" Madara wondered.

"Demons will start showing up pretty soon. Lucky for us it will be low ranked demons from the 1st and 2nd circle. However if another lock opens the higher class will show up. Not good." Kurama answered.

"Well how do we stop it? Is there a way?" Naruto asked. Kurama nodded before explaining.

"There are total of three ways to stop it. The first is having all the Biju go back to hell and do what we did before. We will have to reset the lock. The second is going in there ourselves and resealing the lock which will be nearly impossible." Kurama said.

"And the third?" Madara wondered. Kurama sighed before brushing her hair a bit.

"Well this is only a last resort and if all the locks are open. We summon Juubi-sama and have her shut the gate forever. But there is a cost to that. To have the gate shut forever, a soul must be sealed within. But here is the catch, the soul must be as powerful as the last inhabitant within the circle. Whether it had been a person, an animal or even an object." Kurama stated.

Naruto and Madara were silent as they were pondering on what they should do. Kurama was silent, just watching them.

"Well that is a big pill to swallow." Naruto muttered before he sighed.

"I say we see how this turns out. Our goal in the end run is to resurrect Juubi-sama. If more locks have opened by the time we are close to our goal, I guess were going to have to go reseal the locks ourselves." Naruto stated.

"How much time do you think we have before demons start showing up?" Madara asked the Kyuubi.

"Well low class demons aren't that very smart but are mildly strong. The strongest would have to be at least Anbu level. I say about 1 or two years before they start showing up. But we don't know if more locks will open by that time." Kyuubi stated.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Kura-chan, do you think you can locate Gobi's item? Maybe if we find it we can do something about this." Naruto suggested. Kyuubi gave a small frown.

"I can, but it will take some time. I haven't been in tune with my sisters items as I should be. I can only tell when they are reacting and a lock has opened. But I'll try, give me a week or so." Kurama stated.

Naruto nodded before Madara spoke up.

"Naruto, what about the Ichibi Jinchuriki? Maybe you can have him find his item so we can keep an eye on it." Madara stated. Naruto nodded as he remembered about Gaara.

"Right, I'll see about that. Anyway I have to go. Contact me if anything comes up, Kurama-chan." Naruto ordered. Kurama nodded before she gave him a peck on the lips before turning around and leaving the room.

With a nod to his grandfather the blonde left.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he surprised to know it was around 3'oclock. Standing up he was glad to see his clones keeping up the good work before deciding to find a hotel like Jiraiya told him to earlier.

Once the blonde found a suitable room he unpacked some of his things before going to wash his face. After drying it with a towel he looked into the mirror and looked at his eyes. He could see they were glowing a bit, but nothing major.

It was then he fell into memory lane.

 **Flashback**

In a world composed of an innumerable amount of randomly arranged and different sized rectangular prisms amongst a dark and seemingly endless void, was a conscious Temari and unconscious Gaara Sabaku.

Temari was sitting on a prism with Gaara's head in her lap who was sleeping peacefully. The blonde girl didn't know how long she and her brother have been in this silent dark place, but she kinda enjoyed being here alone with him.

All she remembered was that she was knocked out by the frightening yet handsome blonde boy, Naruto. After a couple of hours or so, she didn't know how long, she woke up to see her brother not to far away from her unconscious and a weird seal on his forehead.

After what felt like days, Gaara finally woke up and didn't threaten to kill her which was a surprise to her. But she was in complete shock when he actually apologized to her.

Temari forgave him after he told her why he was apologizing, and that he planned on apologizing to Kankuro as well. After the apology, Temari decided to spend whatever time they were still stuck in this place with her brother and bonded with him.

He told her how he felt so alone when he was a child and how he hated everyone. But after sleeping for those couple of days he found out that he wasn't alone.

Gaara told her about his dreams which was kinda weird, well what he dreamed about. The boy told her that he dreamed about Naruto Uzumaki, and how his childhood was the same as his. Lonely, sad, and filled with hate for something he had no control over.

Despite feeling that Gaara dreaming about Naruto was creepy, she actually became more interested in the blonde boy. She was also glad that Gaara's dreams changed after he told her about them.

Temari estimated she and her brother have been in this weird place for at least a week now. As she was beginning to doze off she heard something from above. It sounded like wind, almost like a vacuum.

Looking up, Temari saw that it was a swirling portal after a couple of seconds the portal disappeared, only to be replaced by The blonde boy, Naruto Uzumaki.

He was currently dressed in his relaxation clothes with his arms crossed and eyes focused on the two.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Temari voiced her thoughts. Naruto nodded in response. She wasn't quite sure at first since his hair wasn't as long as she remembered.

"What do you want? Did you come here to finish the job? To kill us?" Temari asked, with a small glare, only to receive a chuckle.

"Foolish girl. And here I thought you were as smart as the lazy ass Nara. Why would I want to kill you and Gaara?" Naruto asked, his tone holding amusement and some warmth.

Temari blinked in confusion. He wasn't going to kill them?

"No, I did not come to kill you. In fact I came to take you back to the real world. You two have been here for to long." Naruto stated.

"How long have we been in this place? Plus, what is this place anyway?" Temari asked. Naruto looked around before his eyes settled back on Temari.

"This is my pocket dimension. It's pretty handy, one of the useful techniques granted by the Sharingan. And to answer your first question, Temari-chan, you and Gaara have been in this place for about 3 days." Naruto summed up.

Temari blinked and dropped her jaw in surprise. Three days? It felt WAY longer than that. Naruto gave a chuckle once more as he stared at the girl.

"You should close you're mouth Temari-chan. You never know, a fly might come here and go down your throat." Naruto teased, causing Temari to shut her mouth and blush in embarrassment.

"I bet you are wondering why it felt so long in here. That is because time really doesn't apply in this dimension. While it's been three days in the real world, it's been about a 3 or 4 weeks in here." Naruto informed.

Not to long after, Gaara started to stir gaining Naruto and Temari's attention. Naruto gave a small smirk while Temari glanced at Naruto and Gaara.

"Have good dreams, Gaara?" Naruto asked the red head, causing the boy to look towards Naruto with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto U-Uzumaki." Gaara muttered. Naruto nodded before Gaara looked towards Temari then back at Naruto.

"I understand. You did, you had the same eyes as I did. You still somewhat do, but…you have those who care for you and you care for, and that's what makes you strong." Gaara uttered.

Naruto kept quiet as listened to the boy. Temari watched as Gaara stepped up to Naruto, staring him in the eye.

"I want to have that. I want to have people who care for me and I care for. I want to become truly strong." Gaara stated. Naruto glanced at Temari before smirking.

"You already have one person who cares for you, Gaara. You don't need a whole bunch to be strong, one is just enough. I believe that person who cares for you is Temari-chan." Naruto nodded to her.

Gaara's eyes widened looking towards his sister who stood up and nodded, agreeing with Naruto.

"You're not alone anymore Gaara. There are more people like us, all over the world. Not just Jinchuriki, but orphans, kids with families. This cruel world is filled with them." Naruto informed.

"Even though I believe peace is just a meaningless word, I believe somehow, someway, it can be attained. We just need to come together as a people." Naruto stated.

"So you plan on brining peace to the world, Naruto?" Temari asked. Naruto snorted in amusement.

"No, that is a dream for fools, and I am no fool. I may believe it can be attained, but that will take maybe a millinea to attain. No, my plan is to resurrect Juubi-sama allow justice to her. After that is uncertain. But I have a goal and that is all that matters." Naruto answered.

Gaara and Temari were silent as Naruto turned his back to them right as the world shifted. The three were now standing on a green lush grassy field. The sky was pitch black but was illuminated by the many bright stars and the shining full moon.

"However, I can not do it alone. I may be powerful, strong and handsome…" The blonde smirked as he glanced at Temari who blushed in embarrassment.

"But I'm only one man. It will take more than one man to achieve my goal. My actions will probably no doubt cause a fourth shinobi war. I will need help." Naruto stated.

"I will stand by your side." Gaara said almost immediately, causing Temari and even Naruto to jump a bit. The blonde boy turned around to face him with a calm expression.

"Are you sure Gaara?" Naruto asked. Gaara nodded.

"I believe we are friends now, and friends always stick together right?" Gaara asked, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Then I will stand by your side, Naruto. I will become strong and serve you well." Gaara stated. Naruto shook his head, causing Gaara to look confused.

"I don't want you to serve me Gaara. I want you to serve with me. I am glad to hear this from you Gaara. And you, Temari?" Naruto asked.

Temari was surprised to be asked this. She didn't think Naruto would be interested in her, only Gaara.

"Can I have some time to think about this?" Temari asked. Naruto raised a brow before giving a shrug.

"As much as time as you need. Now, that I know you are with me Gaara, I have given you everything you need in your room in Suna. Learn this information as it is vital. Farewell, my friends." Naruto smiled before the two Suna were quickly warped into a portal.

After they were gone, Naruto turned and gazed towards the moon with a larger smile.

'Everything is coming together, Juubi-sama. Please continue to guide me.' Naruto thought. As he was about to leave he felt a gust of wind which surprised him a bit. But what surprised him more was the whisper he heard in his ear.

' _I will, Naruto-kun. Thank you._ '

Naruto's smile turned into a grin before he left.

 **Flashback end**

Naruto was brought back to reality once he heard a knock on his door. Sighing to himself he began walking towards the door, right as the person kept knocking.

Naruto was about to yell saying he was coming when he felt something was off. He stopped dead in his tracks as he narrowed his eyes. Their was a total of two large chakra signatures behind this door. Not one of them similar to Jiraiya's.

The blonde resumed walking and opened the door to stare right up into the eyes of a fully matured Sharingan that was present in both eyes. Naruto observed the person, who wore a large black high collared cloak with red clouds adorned on it. The boy also noticed the leaf headband tied to the mans forehead but with a slash through it.

As the boy stared into the eyes of the Sharingan he felt like he was being pulled somewhere it wasn't until he noticed that he was being trapped in a Genjutsu that he dispelled it right away.

"Itachi Uchiha. An S-rank missing ninja from Konohagakure, and murdered the entire Uchiha clan in a single night. To what, do I owe this pleasure?" Naruto asked with a calm and fearless expression.

"Ooh, it seems this brat knows about you Itachi. I guess you really were well known." A teasing sarcastic voice said from behind Itachi.

Naruto looked towards the voice to see a man way taller than Itachi garbed in the same outfit. He had light blue skin with beady eyes and what looked like gills on his cheeks, also pointy teeth which reminded him of Zabuza. Around his head was a Kiri headband with a slash through it as well. Lastly was a long sword handle behind him.

"So you also brought Kisame Hoshigaki. S-ranked ninja from Kirigakure. Known as the 'Monster of the hidden mist'. Was sought out for plotting to overthrow the land of waters government and assassinating other countries Daimyo's. Lastly, was a member of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist." Naruto listed off.

"So you know of me as well hunh? Kid sure knows his stuff." Kisame smirked. Itachi mentally rolled his eyes before he spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us." Itachi stated. Naruto raised a brow before he looked like he was mulling it over.

"Hmmm…no." Naruto smirked right before the two were pushed back by an invisible force which surprised Kisame. As Naruto walked out into the hall Kisame eyes widened.

"Who is this kid?! Itachi!" Kisame shouted.

"I know Kisame. We are going to have to work harder than we thought." Itachi stated as he stood straight along with Kisame who grabbed his sword handle.

"Great. Now I can chop a leg off or two." Kisame grinned and charged at Naruto with a heavy swing. Naruto grunted as he held his hand out and used a wordless Shinra tensei on Kisame once more, sending the shark man back.

Kisame growled as he stood back up and glared at Naruto. Just as he was about to charge once more he noticed something, just as the other two did.

Naruto glanced behind him while Itachi spoke up.

"It's been a while, Sasuke." Itachi muttered as the three stared at Sasuke who had a look of pure rage on his face, his level two Sharingan activated.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke ignored him as he glared at Itachi.

"Eh? Itachi who is this brat? And why does he look just like you?" Kisame wondered. Itachi closed his eyes before opening them once more.

"He is my…little brother." Itachi answered. Sasuke growled in response.

"Itachi Uchiha. Ever since that night, I have done what you told me. I have fostered my hate and focused solely on you, today…you…will…DIE!" Sasuke roared as he charged up a Chidori. After it was cackling he charged at Itachi, zooming past Naruto who had a small smirk on his lips.

Itachi simply caught Sasuke's hand and snapped his wrist before punching him towards the wall. In a blur Itachi was upon Sasuke and snatched his neck, slamming him against the wall.

"You are weak, you don't have enough hate." Itachi whispered into his ear. Naruto felt a spike in charka that was directed to Itachi's eyes. A few seconds later, Sasuke screamed in agonizing pain before he passed out.

Imagine everyone's surprise when the wall turned into flesh and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him inside. Itachi turned around and looked towards the present Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya the toad sage is here!" Jiraiya cheered as he stood on his toad. Naruto closed his eyes and formed the activate seal. Suddenly his armor appeared around his clothes, which surprised the adults.

"You are late, Jiraiya. Leave them to me." Naruto ordered as he opened his eyes and disappeared from view, only to reappear in front of Kisame. With a devastating kick, Kisame was sent flying out the hotel wall.

Itachi's eyes widened as he felt a presence next to him, by pure instinct, Itachi ducked under Naruto's jump kick and back peddled away. Naruto growled as he blurred through hand signs.

"You're not getting away! Fire style: Dragon flame bomb!" Naruto yelled, spewing out a hot stream of fire. Jiraiya saw his chance and blew out a ball of fire as well.

Itachi cursed silently as his Sharingan shifted into a black 3 bladed pinwheel which started to spin. Naruto and Jiraiya were surprised to see Itachi engulfed in light red flames as a rib cage formed around him right as the fire from both users crashed against him.

Naruto quickly cut off the flames and ran through the smoke and looked towards the crashed wall. He saw Itachi and Kisame fleeing from the scene quickly. Naruto growled and was going to go after them when Jiraiya told him to stop.

"What? But their getting away! I'm sure we can catch up to them." Naruto assured. Jiraiya shook his head as he deactivated his jutsu, turning the hallway back to normal, with Sasuke falling to the ground.

"They are beyond your current level right now Naruto. You only managed to catch them by surprise; they ran away because of my presence." Jiraiya stated. Naruto growled in annoyance.

'No they ran away because they were afraid of something, and it wasn't because of you. Something they saw had them shocked before the pervert came…but what?' Naruto asked himself as he turned back to Jiraiya who picked Sasuke up.

"Jiraiya, why were those two after me? Two S-ranked ninja?" Naruto wondered as Jiraiya turned to the boy and sighed. A serious expression came across the Sannin's face which kinda surprised Naruto as he didn't know the man possessed such a thing.

"They are not after you per say. More like they are after the beast inside of you. They want the Kyuubi." Jiraiya stated. Naruto's eye's widened in shock, before he absorbed the information.

"Itachi and Kisame are not alone. They are part of an Organization called the Akatsuki, A group of 9 S-ranked missing ninja. Their mission is to capture the 9 biju. What they plan on doing with them, I have no clue." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto's hair overshadowed his eyes giving him a dark look. Said look was only increased when an evil smirk was spread across his lips.

"Akatsuki hunh? Interesting." Naruto chuckled as he walked passed Jiraiya into the room. The Sannin was a bit confused to why Naruto chuckled but his attention was drawn to the man who shoved his foot in his face, AKA Might Gai.

As Gai apologized and Jiraiya scolded him, Naruto was in his own thoughts.

'It seems I have a rival. Whoever the leader of Akatsuki is wants something with the Biju. Maybe this person knows about Jubi-sama as well? It's quite unclear.' Naruto pondered while Madara remained silent.

'Well then, I may be great and strong, but taking 9 S-rank, possibly higher, ninja on is practically suicide. Meaning I will need more help. An organization. It seems I have just been inspired.' Naruto smirked.

'What do you mean? What are you planning, Naruto?' Madara wondered. Naruto chuckled quietly before answering.

'I will have my own organization, they will help me not only free Juubi-sama, but create my own empire. Yes, I can see it now. I will need followers though.' Naruto mused.

'You already have a few. Gaara and Mei. Possibly Ino, depending on where you go with her.' Madara stated. Naruto nodded as he continued his thought process.

'Legion.' Naruto smirked. Madara blinked in confusion.

'Eh? Come again?' He asked. Naruto nodded to himself.

'Legion, that's what the name will be. Yes…this will take planning. This encounter has been a door opener of opportunities.' Naruto laughed darkly, gaining strange looks from Gai and Jiraiya who watched the boy laugh.

The two men looked at each other and gave a shrug.

 **Two days later**

It's been two days since the encounter with Akatsuki and Naruto's epiphany. Since then, Naruto demanded Jiraiya to quit messing around and actually train him to be better. The blonde saw it like this.

If he wanted to have his own empire and organization, then he would need to be the strongest and nearly unbeatable. That meant he needed to pick up the slack in his training. Even though there wasn't that much to begin with.

Jiraiya nearly called Naruto a slave driver, and he was training him! The only thing holding Naruto back from getting the full experience was the mission he was assigned on, which was look for the Senju, something he was still mildly upset about.

The two were currently walking through tanzaku gai. Jiraiya's contact said something about seeing Tsunade within the town.

As they walked, Naruto was busy doing a task Jiraiya gave him in order to help his training. And that was trying to figure out a way to pop a rubber ball. The second stage to the Rasengan.

When Jiraiya first showed it to Naruto the boy was estatic and ready to get started. It was only when Jiraiya told him it was a jutsu the Fourth Hokage himself created that Naruto refused to learn it.

Jiraiya didn't really know why Naruto despised Minato so much besides him sealing Kyuubi within him. The Sannin was sure Naruto wanted to walk in his fathers foot steps which apparently wasn't the case.

Naruto utterly despised the Namikaze or Senju, whatever the hell he was. There was no way he wanted to learn the Rasengan, or Hiraishin, not when he could have something even better.

However Madara scolded Naruto once more. He told the boy that learning the Rasengan was a perfect tool for future techniques. Hell it was a perfect tool to use in battle. Why pass up the opportunity to learn and obtain a powerful new jutsu?

Though, even after the scolding, it still took Naruto a good 4 or 6 hours before he finally sighed and started learning the technique. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Naruto wasn't learning the jutsu to remember his father. No, Naruto was learning it so that way he could make an even better and stronger version of it and call it his.

Jiraiya was not really happy with that reasoning but took it anyway. It took the blonde a good hour or so before he passed the first stage. Now he was on the second stage.

The two males walked into a pub to take a small break since they have been searching for the blonde Senju woman all day. Naruto wasn't really focused on what he was doing, only on his task which was pop the stupid rubber ball.

Naruto smiled as he was almost about to pop the ball the correct way, right before…

"TSUNADE/JIRAIYA?!"

The two sannin yelled at each other causing Naruto to jump and pop the ball, ruining his concentration. The blondes eye twitched in rage but he took a deep breath and pulled out another ball and started the process over again.

Jiraiya marched over to Tsunade's table with Naruto right behind him and sat down with a victorious grin. Here she was, right in front of him. Glaring him down like he was the most hated thing on the planet.

Next to her was her assistant Shizune who was holding their pet pig Tonton.

"I finally found you." Jiraiya stated causing Tsunade to grunt.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" She demanded, before noticing Naruto who wasn't focused on her but paying attention to the conversation. Even though his eyes weren't on her he was watching her and was not impressed what so ever.

"And who's the brat?" Tsunade wondered as she stared at Naruto who glanced at her and grunted, acting like she wasn't worth his time. Which was true.

Tsunade growled at Naruto, knowing what the grunt meant. Jiraiya chuckled nervously as he watched the two blondes.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, he is my hired guard." Jiraiya stated, making Naruto roll his eyes and mutter under his breath.

Tsunade and Shizune gained a brief look of surprise once they heard the name, knowing he was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Naruto ignored them as did Jiraiya.

However Tsunade was confused since she was almost positive Naruto was born with bright blue eyes the last time she saw him. Maybe she was wrong?

"Listen Hime, I came here to tell you that Konoha was attacked recently, by Orochimaru." Jiraiya said, all business. Tsunade raised a brow while Shizune seemed nervous which Naruto noticed but didn't comment on.

"So it's true then. I'm guessing the old monkey died?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya shook his head while Naruto mentally smirked.

"No, Sensei is alive, thanks to Naruto's and the Mizukage's help. Sensei wanted me to find you so you can come back to the village." Jiraiya stated. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"What for?" She demanded.

"Well first off is, there are numerous injured that need to be healed, and… he wants you to be the Godaime Hokage. He chose you, Tsunade." Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade's eyes widened before she started to chuckle, then it turned out to full blown laughter. Shizune and Jiraiya looked at Tsunade like she was funny, while Tonton oinked in worry.

Naruto however continued to ignore her in favor for completing his task.

Once Tsunade was done laughing she wiped a tear from her eye and continued to chuckle quietly as she stared at Jiraiya who was still serious.

"You're kidding right? Me, The Godaime Hokage? That will only happen when the gates of hell open!" Tsunade growled, earning a silent chuckle from Naruto.

"That is a dream and job for fools. They were all fools who died for nothing and have nothing to show for it. No one wants that damn job. And I am not going back to Konoha, much less become Hokage. That place has brought nothing but pain and I am not going through that again." Tsunade stated.

"Now if that's all you need, we're leaving. Let's go, Shizune." Tsunade stood up and was about to stomp away but Jiraiya spoke up.

"Tsunade! Konoha needs you to come back! You are to be the next Hokage." Jiraiya shouted. Tsunade ignored him but stopped when Naruto spoke.

"That's enough Jiraiya; you're embarrassing yourself more than you already are. Besides we don't need drunk, thieving old Senju to be in office anyway. Let's just go back to Konoha." Naruto ordered.

Suddenly the room was filled with an immense amount of KI making Jiraiya sweat and the other occupants. Naruto, however, was the only one not impressed nor moved.

"What did you just say you brat?!" Tsunade growled, glaring at the blonde who simply stood up and gazed at her with a bored look.

"You heard what I said, Senju. It's a waste of time trying to have a cowardly Senju be placed back in office. If it wasn't for me gaining a great idea and somewhat intense training on the way here, I would be beating the living daylights out of you and dragging you back by your hair." Naruto glared back, his own KI starting to rise.

Tsunade was now seeing red before she growled at Naruto once more.

"Oh? So you think you can beat me?! A Sannin?! Listen here you little brat! I have years more experience than you, I'm practically Kage level, while you are what? A genin? Chunin? Bottom line is you can't even lay a finger on me!" Tsunade boasted.

"Is that a challenge, Senju? Because if it is, I'll be glad to put you down in you're place. I think that title of yours has gone to your head." Naruto stated.

"OUTSIDE! NOW!" Tsunade roared as she marched outside with Naruto calmly following.

"This kid…" Jiraiya groaned as he quickly followed after the two with Shizune tagging along.

Naruto stood across from a raging Tsunade who was still slightly drunk. The woman lifted up her right arm and extended her pointer finger.

"I will only need this one finger to take you on." Tsunade stated with a smirk. Naruto shook his head with a huff.

"This is what I mean, such arrogance. You think because you are a sannin that you are more powerful than everyone else? Untrue. You and Jiraiya have slackened over the years, and it's not because of your age. In your primes, Jiraiya was the strongest, why is it Orochimaru is now the strongest?" Naruto asked.

"That title is just that, a title. You are so arrogant that you believe you only need one finger to beat a person you have just recently met and have no idea of their abilities. A Shinobi must always be cautious, something you are not." Naruto muttered.

Tsunade glared harder at Naruto who remained calm. The boy's arms dropped to his sides as he placed his right hand on his hip while his left urged Tsunade to come forward.

"I will show you that Arrogance will always bring a talented Shinobi to their knees. Come, Tsunade!" Naruto barked. Tsunade grunted as she ran at Naruto at a jonin level speed.

The woman suddenly sped up and appeared right in front of Naruto ready to slug him with her fist, but imagine her surprise when Naruto's left hand grabbed her arm while his right grasped her fist. Quickly and swiftly, Naruto swept Tsunade onto her back with his right leg by knocking her off balance.

Tsunade was thrown onto the ground and kicked away like a rag doll, rolling across the ground. The spectators were surprised to see this while Tsunade stood up with a surprised look on her face.

With a fierce glare, Tsunade charged at Naruto ready to repeat the process in order to slug him. But the blonde easily predicted her every move and moved accordingly.

"Your dance moves are sloppy, it shows you have been getting lazy, Senju." Naruto murmured before he delivered a nice uppercut to Tsunade's chin, sending her upward.

The Slug Sannin fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Naruto huffed and turned around ready to walk off when he jumped into the air, dodging Tsunade's powered punch that created a crater.

The blonde boy narrowed his eyes as they met with Tsunade's.

"I'm not finished with you, Genin!" Tsunade stated. Naruto landed on a roof top as he stared down at Tsunade. Quickly glancing around Naruto could see a lot of people showing up, wondering what the racket was.

'Too many people, which means too much attention. I doubt it, but those two clowns may still be around.' Naruto thought. Glancing to his far left, Naruto caught notice of a forest of trees.

A thought suddenly popped into his head as he jumped away from Tsunade. With a smirk, Naruto made his way towards the forest with the Senju dead on his tracks.

'It's time to see if I'm any match for a sannin. Granted, she's old and drunk, but still.' Naruto thought. Tsunade growled as she followed Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune right behind her.

"Are you running away from me?! You talked so big; I thought for sure you would back it up!" Tsunade yelled, trying to get an answer to why Naruto was fleeing.

Naruto however ignored her which only pissed her off more and doubled her speed. The blonde boy glanced behind him and sped up as they were close to the forest.

After about a minute of chasing Naruto, they finally came upon a field to which Naruto was observing. After nodding to himself, the blonde kid turned to the older blonde woman.

"Finally got tired of running?" Tsunade asked. Naruto however ignored her once more, speaking in return.

"Go all out against me. Show me the power of the Senju and the power behind a sannin. In fact let's make a bet." Naruto smirked, piquing her interest.

"I'm listening." Tsunade informed, gaining a nod from the boy.

"If I win, you come back to Konoha and complete your duties. Plus another thing when we get back. However if you win…"

"Then you give me all the money and expensive things you have on you and swear to become my loyal servant." Tsunade smirked. Naruto's eye twitched before he gave a nod, along with a sigh.

"Then it's a deal." Tsunade said, her smirk gone, now replaced with a look of seriousness. Naruto kept his calm façade up, waiting for Tsunade to attack first.

It wasn't too long after when she did causing him to smirk. The woman tried delivering a kick to his head but he ducked. After he jumped back Naruto blew a fireball at her.

Her eyes widened before she rolled to the side, dodging the fireball. But she barely had time to recover before Naruto blurred in front of her and kneed her stomach making her cough in pain before he extended his leg, causing her to go flying.

"You are practically useless in the field, Tsunade. You know no jutsu that has no connection to medical jutsu, and you rely too much on you're super strength that could easily countered if facing the wrong person." Naruto pointed out.

Tsunade groaned as she stood back up, staggering while doing so. Having enough of the brat talking down on her, Tsunade activated her chakra scalpels.

The blonde raised a brow before he chuckled. With a smirk, Naruto settled into his Taijutsu battle stance, which was a combination of the Gouken and the Interceptor fist.

The two stared off before they charged at each other. Naruto noted he would have to be careful of making contact with her scalpels, as he didn't really have a clue to what they would do.

The Taijutsu match, if you can call it that, between the two was somewhat intense. However, Tsunade was quickly tiring due to being repeatedly hit by Naruto without getting a single scratch on the boy.

Naruto stepped back a bit and blew her away with a pulse of pure chakra. The woman coughed up a bit of blood as she realized that he somehow messed with her chakra flow.

The blonde boy stood straight with his hand back on his hip, a calm cold calculating expression on his face. He was not impressed what so ever with the sannin.

"I have had enough of this. I will end this in one strike." Naruto stated. Tsunade stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth while glaring at Naruto the whole time.

With a roar, and burst of chakra, Tsunade charged at Naruto who crouched a bit before he blurred out of sight.

Jiraiya and Shizune who were watching the match in silence and disbelief could see the dark blur of Naruto who appeared right in front of Tsunade's torso in a crouched position.

Naruto's right hand closed into a fist before it brutally connected with Tsunade's stomach. The woman coughed up more blood and screamed in pain as Naruto twisted his fist before she was sent flying and crashing against a tree, barely conscious.

Naruto flexed his hand and walked over to Tsunade who was looking at him with half lidded eyes, ready to close and enjoy blissful unconscious.

"That was something I call the 'Armour-sleeved single hit." Naruto smirked before he got serious.

"The years have not been kind to you, Tsunade. Maybe if you stopped grieving and focused on doing things productive this would not have happened. You let the title get to your head, making you arrogant, plus you are also bitter, a bad combination." Naruto listed.

"I may not know what happened to you for you to hate the mention of Konoha, but I don't care. You are a grown ass woman, not a 7 year old kid. Move on. From what I know, you're previous lover Dan and younger brother Nawaki died correct?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade managed a glare at Naruto who was unaffected but gained his answer.

"Get over it." Naruto told her in a harsh tone making her eyes widen a bit.

"You need to wake up to reality, Tsunade. We are all born in a world of cruelty and unfairness, not to mention we are Shinobi. We all know we are to die someday, tomorrow is not a given. Hell, the next five minutes is not a given. Shinobi die everyday." Naruto stated.

"You think you are not the only one who has lost loved ones because of being a Shinobi? Because of war? There are children born everyday, every hour without parents who were most likely Shinobi. For someone who has lived through 2 wars, you should know this already, but apparently not." Naruto scowled.

"Dan and Nawaki knew what they were signing up for and had no regrets doing it. Wake up and look at reality. I may not be a fan of you being a Senju, but I do respect you as a woman and as a Kunoichi. You disappoint me, Tsunade." Naruto muttered before he walked away from the scene as Shizune came to heal her.

But before Naruto totally disappeared he spoke up.

"Oh, and be sure to honor your side of the deal. Once you are recovered we leave for Konoha. Godaime Hokage." Naruto stated before he finally left.

As Shizune healed Tsunade, the woman passed out with one last thought.

'Naruto Uzumaki hunh? You are someone special.'

 **Couple of hours later**

Tsunade could be found at a bar stand staring at her saucer that was full of alcohol, however she didn't even touch it. Instead she was just staring into space, in her own thoughts.

The woman still had a few pains here and there from the fight she had with Naruto not to long ago, Shizune managed to heal some of them but others would take time.

Much to her ire, Tsunade realized that Naruto was right. She was arrogant and self righteous, thinking that being a sannin meant she could beat anyone, when that was far from the truth.

But she just wasn't thinking about her arrogance, she was also thinking about what Naruto said to her, about Dan and Nawaki. Tsunade already knew Shinobi die everyday, hell she knew it more than anybody because she saw Shinobi die everyday, since she was a medical ninja.

But she didn't think it was fair, at all. Nawaki was so young, just starting his shinobi career, why did he have to die so early? Then what about Dan? He was a good person as well, why did he have to die?

With a sigh, Tsunade muttered,

"I'm being selfish."

"About time you figured it out." A voice stated. Tsunade perked up and turned to see Jiraiya sitting down next to her with a small grin.

"Jiraiya, what do you want?" Tsunade wondered as she went back to staring at her drink. Jiraiya ordered his own drink before giving a shrug.

"Just wanted to check on you is all. But you're right, you are being selfish, and what Naruto said to you was true." Jiraiya agreed. Tsunade glanced at him, telling him to elaborate.

"Listen Tsunade, you had the chance to meet and spend time with both Nawaki and Dan. Yeah they died earlier than you would have liked, but you still were able to meet them." Jiraiya began.

"Take Naruto for example. As you know, he is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and son of both Minato and Kushina." Jiraiya reminded, earning a nod from the blonde.

"Naruto never had the chance to meet them. After that day he was alone for a long time, and probably still is alone. He never had the chance to meet his father, nor his mother." Jiraiya informed.

"Some might say it's better to never have forged a bond with someone, because when they leave it will hurt. While other's, would give anything to have a bond with someone, to cherish that person." Jiraiya shrugged.

Tsunade kept silent as she listened to him. Jiraiya decided to drop the subject as he could see Tsunade was mulling it over.

"You know, Naruto isn't a genin. He's way to skilled for that, as you could tell." Jiraiya teased. Tsunade blushed in slight anger and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I agree. So what is he?" Tsunade wondered. Jiraiya chuckled before he answered.

"Naruto Uzumaki is a chunin, a recently promoted chunin at that. However, the old man claims Naruto to be about Jonin level." Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade's eye's widened in surprise. Her sensei actually thought Naruto was a jonin level ninja?

"But that is giving the boy to little credit." Jiraiya muttered. Tsunade raised a brow while giving him a look that told him to spill.

"During these past couple weeks I have been sparring with the boy. At first, I didn't believe sensei, and I promptly got my ass handed to me. After demanding for a rematch I was able to beat him…" Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade nodded with a smile.

"Barely." Jiraiya finished, causing her to frown.

"Naruto is no regular kid, and that's not because of the Kyuubi. His strength is just as close to mine, probably as high as yours, but I think the boy was slightly holding back in order not to damage me to badly." The pervert guessed.

"So what level do you think he is?" Tsunade wondered. Jiraiya sighed as he swished his drink around.

"Honestly, I have no clue. All I know for sure that he is way higher than Kakashi Hatake's level, and a bit above your own, while slightly just under me, but he most likely has no chance against someone like Orochimaru or Sensei." Jiraiya mused.

"If I would have to give a rough estimate, I would have to say, Naruto is the level of an mid-way seasoned Anbu captain." Jiraiya told her.

Tsunade was astonished by this information, and decided to get some answers.

"Who is his jonin sensei?" She wondered. Jiraiya glanced at her before answering.

"Kakashi Hatake. But the funny thing is, Kakashi didn't teach Naruto anything, besides Tree walking and minor teamwork exercises. Also, Naruto was the dead last of his year back in the academy, and I was slowly showing improvement before he totally changed during one of the exams." Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade decided to listen in, wondering what the pervert had to say.

"After the preliminaries, he just up and disappeared for the whole month, only showing up for his match, and was 4 minutes late at that. No one knew where he went or where he was, but he claimed to be still within Konoha, just out of everyone's sight for the time being. But Sensei and I think he left the village." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"The Godaime Mizukage came to witness the Chunin exams and seemed really interested in him for some reason. All I know is that they have some kind of mutual relationship going on that is unaware to me and Sensei." Jiraiya informed.

Tsunade didn't know why, but when she heard about the possible mutual relationship, she felt a tinge of jealousy; however it quickly disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Naruto also easily beat his opponent, Neji Hyuuga, someone who is considered a genius within his clan and Rookie of his year. Not to mention, when the invasion started, Naruto beat Gaara, the Ichibi Jinchuriki without much hassle before joining me, sensei and the Mizukage against Orochimaru and his summons." Jiraiya stated.

"His summons?" Tsunade asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Jiraiya nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, It seems our old teammate is able to use the Edo Tensei, and was successful on THAT jutsu." Jiraiya muttered with a serious look.

Tsunade's eye's widened slightly before she mentally cursed.

"Who did he summon?" Tsunade whispered.

"Orochimaru summoned, the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage, along with Hanzo, and a woman who was a legendary Uzumaki, not to mention Madara Uchiha's wife and…Kushina's mother." Jiraiya sighed.

Tsunade's eye's were now the size of dinner plates. Kushina's mother was the wife of Madara Uchiha? But how was that possible?! Madara was killed by her grandfather during their last fight.

Then something clicked.

"You mean to tell me that Naruto is the grandson of Madara Uchiha?!" Tsunade whispered in rage. Jiraiya gave a hesitant but for sure nod.

Tsunade was in shock at this revelation, this was probably why he was so strong, he had the blood of an Uchiha and an Uzumaki within him, not to mention Senju!

Jiraiya was silent for a few minutes, giving Tsunade time to think about it. But now he needed to do what he really came here for.

"Tsunade…I know Orochimaru contacted you." Jiraiya said in a serious yet quiet tone. Tsunade froze before she gave Jiraiya a side glare.

"I don't know what he offered you, but whatever it is, is not worth it. I hope you do the right thing Tsunade. Because if you decide to turn against Konoha…" Jiraiya then glared right into Tsunade's eyes.

"I'll have no choice but to kill you." Jiraiya told her, his voice cold and dead serious. The two kept their glares on each other for awhile before Tsunade scoffed.

"Yeah whatever you say. How about for old times sake we have a drinking contest? Kami knows I won't be able to have one for awhile." Tsunade muttered.

Jiraiya grinned and with a nod.

"Alright then, you're on!" Jiraiya cheered as the bar tender started serving the drinks.

It was unknown to both of them that Naruto was sitting on the roof top of the stand with his hand out. A blue sphere made out of chakra appeared in his hand, it was the Rasengan. He finally completed it.

The Uzumaki heard the whole conversation and had a smirk on his lips before he left in a murder of crows.

 **Next day**

Orochimaru and his wing man Kabuto were standing in a deserted clearing surrounded by mountains and small vegetation.

The wind today was rather fierce as it lifted quite a bit of dust, thus obscuring the snake sannin's vision of the horizon. However, one wouldn't be a sannin if he couldn't tell that someone was coming without the use of his eyes. The shadow of Tsunade soon appeared and Orochimaru couldn't help but show a predatory smile.

His psychological warfare brought results after all. It didn't take long for the shadow to morph into the perfect image of his teammate. Orochimaru thus could see the fierce look on her face and smirked even more in amusement. The number one lesson in convincing someone was knowing what he or she most desired and then use it as leverage.

As Tsunade stopped inches from his position, Orochimaru remained the smirk.

"I trust you have the answer, Tsunade?" Tsunade nodded.

"Can you really bring them back?" Orochimaru smirked and responded with a nod, "Extend your arms then."

The snake sannin did just that, before Tsunade's hands started glowing green. However, she was forced to dodge back as soon as Kabuto attacked her with a kunai. The snake sannin simply looked at his second in command with a questioning look.

"I know that technique, Orochimaru-sama, she was trying to kill you." The snake sannin heard the snarl from Tsunade and smirked.

"How devious of you Tsunade-hime, lucky for me I have powerful allies by my side. Now that you've given me your answer, I'm afraid I can't let you live." Tsunade, though, didn't wait and immediately charged at Orochimaru who maintained his smirk when Kabuto appeared in front of him.

Tsunade merely scoffed at the opposition and kept charging. What happened next, though, caught Tsunade by surprise as Kabuto deliberately caused a wound on his arm, spilling a large amount of blood straight on Tsunade's face. Her heart skipped a beat as the red liquid hit her face. Her pupils became dilated.

She was no longer in the clearing, but back to the event that caused her homophobia to start. Her lover Dan bleeding profusely on the ground under a heavy rain. Tsunade's hands were filled with his blood. Kabuto in the mean time smirked at the woman and charged to kill her with a simple kunai stab on her neck.

However, before he made one more step, everyone was surprised that the last member of the Sannin came with a roundhouse kick that hit Kabuto, sending him near Orochimaru.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you here of all places Orochimaru." The snake sannin looked at his teammate with a frown as he noticed that another person had joined the battle as well.

It was Naruto who simply walked forward and stood by Tsunade's side with an impassive look. His armor was activated and his Rinnegan was faintly glowing as he glared at the snake sannin. The wind seemed to pick up by his presence and that was a bad sign to Orochimaru.

"Shizune, watch over Tsunade." Jiraiya ordered as the black haired medic nodded, showing up from behind Naruto.

"You're nothing but a fool Jiraiya and now you'll share the same fate as sensei. Kabuto, please deal with the other brats."

The second in command nodded, before Orochimaru jumped away followed by Jiraiya confident that Naruto and Shizune will be okay against this man.

"So Naruto, we meet again, I have to say, I kinda like you're new look, much better than that loud jumpsuit." Kabuto smirked. Naruto however just stared at Kabuto like he was an idiot before speaking.

"You know Kabuto, for some reason, you really piss me off. I don't know if it's because you are too arrogant and cocky for your own good or it's because I simply don't like you. Either way, you will die by my hands." Naruto stated.

Kabuto scoffed before he sneered at the blonde.

"Say what you want. We both know you can't beat me, your nothing but a low life brat!" Kabuto yelled as he charged at Naruto, his chakra scalpels activated.

Naruto grunted before he rushed at Kabuto. The two engaged in a Taijutsu battle, but Kabuto wasn't landing a single hit on Naruto, instead the blonde was almost going out of his way to make sure he hit Kabuto.

The chunin went for a sweep kick but Kabuto leaped back and came back just as quick, opting to jump into the air and hit Naruto with a deadly punch.

However just as he got to close to the boy, Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed before the medic sound ninja went flying backwards due to an unknown force.

Naruto wanted to smirk in victory but couldn't as his hands made their way to his eyes, covering them since they felt like they were burning.

'Jiji! What is going on? Why do they burn?' Naruto demanded as he tried powering through the pain. Madara grunted before answering.

'Just endure for a little longer Naruto, I think your Rinnegan is evolving. Make sure to end four eyes quick.' Madara advised. The blonde nodded and moved his hands away from his eyes before his senses went off.

However, Naruto was to slow to dodge the fierce punch that connected with his face, sending him back, tumbling to the ground.

"Naruto!" Shizune called in surprise as she saw the boy down. Kabuto smirked as he gazed at Naruto's down body.

"You should really keep an eye on your opponent, Naruto." Kabuto sneered. However the sneer was wiped off his face, replaced with a frown when he witnessed Naruto groggily stand back up.

"I will admit you did surprise me, Kabuto. But I doubt it will happen again." Naruto glared. Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the boy before scoffing and activating his scalpels.

The blonde boy got into his own position, ready for a fight. The two gazed at each other before blurring out of sight.

The two met in the center of the field with their hands connected and pushing against each other. Naruto decided to use Shinra tensei to blast Kabuto away but to his ire and shock, the jutsu wasn't working.

In fact now that he thought about it, he could no longer see the many colors of chakra around him, not to mention his vision was not as clear.

Kabuto finally noticed Naruto's eyes and grinned evilly.

"Well well well, it seems Naruto's almighty Doujutsu is no more." The medic informed as stared into Naruto's sky blue black vertical slitted eyes.

With a roar, Kabuto kicked Naruto's head, sending the boy away, crashing to the ground. The medic laughed as Naruto was not getting back up.

"Naruto." Tsunade muttered to herself as she doing her best to snap out of her shock. Kabuto kept his eyes on the boy before he realized that Naruto was not getting back up, hopefully for good.

Whipping out a kunai, Kabuto stalked towards Tsunade and Shizune, who by the way tried protecting Tsunade. However Kabuto snorted and back handed her away.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called before gasping up at Kabuto who had a smirk on his face ready to kill her.

"This is the end, Tsunade-sama!" Kabuto shouted as he swung down but he was stopped mid swing as he was batted away, hard.

Kabuto crashed a few yards away from his attacker and Tsunade. Once he recovered a bit he was shocked to see Naruto standing in front of Tsunade in a protective but impassive manner.

The boy had his left hand on his hip while his Gunbai was propped on his shoulder in his right hand, a bored expression on his face.

But Kabuto quickly realized something about Naruto, his chakra levels were higher than normal, but his eyes were back to the Rinnegan, however they were glowing bright and pulsing.

If he looked closely enough he would see a two very small black tomoes on one of the ripples in both his eyes. Somehow Naruto was able to activate the Sharingan, much to Kabuto's amazement and ire.

"I told you, you will die by my hands and mine alone. Now, I've been working on a new technique, mind being a test subject?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he pointed his Gunbai at Kabuto.

Everyone in the field noticed how the wind was starting to pick up, especially around Naruto.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya who weren't to far away, stopped their battle momentarily in favor to watch Naruto's next move. Orochimaru however was closely watching the boy.

Kabuto sneered at the boy once more before whipping out another Kunai and holding them in reverse grip, ready to pounce.

"It doesn't matter if you have the Rinnegan and Sharingan! You still are beneath me!" Kabuto roared as he rushed at Naruto.

Said blonde raised his Gunbai upward and kept his focus on Kabuto who was steadily running at him. Everyone noticed the wind starting to form around the Gunabi before Naruto cocked his right arm back.

After waiting a few seconds he swung with all his might, causing a deadly hurricane blast of wind to rush towards Kabuto.

"Wind style: Great Hurricane breakthrough!" Naruto yelled as the wind finally caught up to Kabuto. The teen was engulfed in a series of gashes and cuts all over his body, clothes ripping, while he screamed in pain.

All the while Kabuto was being sent flying back, crashing against a boulder, and sliding down, nearly unconscious.

Orochimaru's eye's widened in shock before he jumped away from Jiraiya and towards Kabuto. Jiraiya blinked in surprise as they all watched Orochimaru feed him a blood and chakra pill with difficulty.

After regaining his health back a bit, Kabuto stood, barely. The teen looked towards a grim looking Orochimaru who nodded. Kabuto sighed and bit his thumb and swiped it on Orochimaru's tattoo.

In a huge puff of smoke, Manda the snake boss, arrived. Jiraiya growled before he summoned Gamabunta.

Naruto attached his Gunbai to his back, having a feeling he would need it later. After that he looked towards Tsunade, but his attention was still on the summons.

"Tsunade, are you feeling better?" Naruto wondered. Tsunade nodded, although a bit hesitant. Naruto nodded to her as he stepped aside, letting her do her thing.

With a few hand signs, Tsunade summoned Katsuyu, the slug boss. While she did that, Naruto was checking on Shizune who was starting to stand up.

"Naruto I think we should stay out of this. They are not out of our league." Shizune warned. Naruto glanced at her before shaking his head, staring up to the three boss summons that were about to start fighting.

"Can't do that Shizune. It's time that I showed what I'm worth." Naruto muttered before he bit his thumb and went through a couple of hand signs.

As he did that, Shizune noticed how his whisker marks got darker and his fangs increased in length slightly, while his Rinnegan took on a crimson color.

After finishing his hand signs, the boy slammed his hand on the ground. Instead of a poof of smoke, the area around him was engulfed in red flames.

The boss summons and the sannin turned their attention to the new comer, wondering what was going on.

By reflex Manda had to jump back to avoid the razor clawed hand of a beast. The fur was orange, which caused eye brows to raise.

The flames died down to reveal the nine tailed fox in all it's glory. Everyone's eye's besides Naruto's were wide in pure shock. The Kyuubi was free, and it realized that since it gave a mighty roar to the heavens, letting it's chakra radiate.

Naruto was standing on top of Kyuubi's head with his arms crossed and impassive gaze on his face. He seemed bored by the whole thing.

"Is there a reason you summoned me Gaki?" Kyuubi growled in annoyance, using her male voice to keep up appearances. Naruto nodded in response.

"Yeah, I want those three snakes on a silver platter. Let loose Kyuubi, but not too loose." Naruto warned. Kyuubi gained a evil grin on her lips as she glared at Manda.

"It's been a long time since I had time to play. Lets rock!"

 **There it is! The fourth chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyway leave a review at the door on your way out.**

 **Next up is either Legend or Nidaime Juubi, still deciding. Later.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **OvO**


	47. Naruto no Jubi Ch 5

**Hey guys, so I know all of you are wondering why I'm posting the new chapter for this story instead of legend or Nidaime Juubi. Well that's because I have been tempted by my own mind to continue the next chapter. But have no fear, I have already started on of them and nearly half way there.**

 **Anyway, last chapter I promised you guys the harem list, however it was never there. That is because I simply forgot. Nothing big nothing major. So I'll give you the adjusted list now.**

 **Female Kyuubi**

 **Ino**

 **Mei**

 **Shizuka**

 **Amaru**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Samui**

 **Pakura**

 **Done, that is the harem. Now you all noticed how it was cut a few members and how some will not be entering. The person I am currently debating on is Risa.**

 **I have future plans for Naruto that contains the situation with situation with Juubi, and having them paired together would not work. Kushina is a no which is a surprise since most if not all my stories have Kushina in the harem.**

 **No Kushina will not be in the harem and will stay dead for awhile. I also decided to replace Karui with Samui, just because. I entered Shizuka, Amaru and Pakura because they are not used. And when they are the story is crappy.**

 **So yeah, that's the harem and hopefully it will stay the same. Anyway now lets get to some comments on some reviews.**

 **I apologize for saying Homophobia instead of Hemophobia. I didn't really register it till it was mentioned. I'll make sure mistakes like that won't happen again.**

 **Now to one hollyshortfowl, Hinata was and has always been better than Sakura in NARUTO not Shippuden as I admit Sakura has grown in strength. But she was considered the weakest of the Kunoichi in their year.**

 **Hinata was stronger than her because she was able to be on par with Neji, now as much as I hate to give props to Hinata of all people, it was impressive to say the least. Neji could have easily killed Sakura with a glare and a blast of killer intent.**

 **All I'm saying is Sakura was weak in NARUTO, while Ino is stronger than her, but not by much.**

 **Anyway, time for the chapter!**

 **Chapter 5**

Everyone's eyes were wide in pure shock while Kyuubi lunged at Manda not caring if the other two summons got hurt. The vixen tried clawing out at the snake boss but Manda quickly slithered away before he decided to snap at Kyuubi.

But as his jaw widened to chomp at the Biju, Katsuyu sprayed acid at Manda while Gamabunta drew his sword and made his way to slice off Manda's head.

But Manda hissed before unhinging his jaw and spit out another Manda, leaving the old one as dead skin.

The others thought that was utterly revolting and decided to end it quick. However before either slug or toad could strike at Manda, Kyuubi roared, blowing out a large ball of fire while Naruto blew out a white piping hot stream of fire.

Quickly catching on, Jiraiya smirked.

"Bunta oil!" the sage ordered. The toad nodded and spat out some oil towards Manda before Jiraiya blew out a stream of fire. The two streams and ball of fire hit the glomp of oil, causing a massive explosion with Manda caught within.

Naruto stood there with an impassive glare before his eyes narrowed.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted.

"I know!" Kyuubi replied before she leaped back from the snake that tried snapping at her. But before she could fully land Manda blew out a steam of black water which Kyuubi wasn't to fond of.

Naruto quickly went through hand signs before he clapped his hands together. Before anyone knew it a large wall of earth with the Uzumaki spiral adorned on it grew from the ground, blocking the water, which slightly burned the wall of earth.

Naruto wasn't finished though as he did two more hand signs. Once he was finished spikes shot out from the wall towards a surprised Manda who manuevered through the spikes with little difficulty.

Orochimaru was not pleased with was happening. He actually was frightened to see the Kyuubi in front of him, under the brats control no less.

But as he had these thoughts he was unware of Tsunade falling towards he and Kabuto, ready to knock everyones lights out with one punch. Kabuto barely noticed in time, but didn't have enough time to warn Manda and Orochimaru.

So instead he caught Tsunade's fist before flining himself and Tsunade off Manda. Orochimaru was surprised as he watched the two fall to their impending death.

Naruto noticed the two and was going to have a clone save Tsunade when he saw the slug boss multiply, giving Tsunade a cushion while Kabuto simply crashed to the ground.

His attention was quickly turned back to Manda and Orochimaru when he noticed Jiraiya and Gamabunta ready to to slice off Manda's head. Naruto nodded to Kyuubi who smirked and lunged at Manda with a growl.

Manda and Orochimaru were inwarldy panicking before the snake boss somehow managed to slither out of the way of both summons attacks before he chomped down on Kyuubi's arm earning a growl of pain from the fox and a small grunt from Naruto who glared at Manda before he push out his right hand.

"Shinra tensei!" The boy muttered before Manda was blown away in surprise. Kyuubi growled in more pain as Manda scraped her as he was blown away.

"Damn it Gaki! Watch what your doing!" Kurama growled in annoyance. Naruto smiled sheepishly at her before he rubbed his damaged arm. There was no wound but due to his connection and the seal, Naruto felt whatever pain Kyuubi felt and vise versa.

Orochimaru stood up groggily while Manda was having trouble trying to move.

"Damn you Orochimaru. I should kill you for this." Manda hissed angrily at him. Orochimaru grunted as he stood up straight and stared at the giant fox that was glaring his way.

"How was I supposed the brat could summon the Kyuubi." Orochimaru replied, earning another hiss from the snake boss.

"Whatever, just for this I want 2000 souls from you." Manda demanded. Orochimaru nodded although he was displeased by this.

After regaining his strength, Manda stood up and glared at Kyuubi who was joined by Gamabunta and Katsuyu.

"I never thought we would work side by side, Kyuubi." Gamabunta stated as he glanced his former opponent. Kyuubi snorted in amusement.

"Neither did I toad, but apparently this brat changed my thoughts on the matter. Just don't stand in my way." Kyuubi growled. The boss summons nodded while Tsunade and Jiraiya looked towards the silent Naruto who noticed Kabuto stand by Orochimaru's side.

'So the bastard didn't die. Ashame. Hopefully this will make him stay down.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Kyuubi." Naruto spoke. The Biju looked towards Naruto and nodded. The blonde jumped off Kyuubi's head to stand next to her paw. The two sannin wondered what Naruto was doing, but quickly realized when they saw Kyuubi cock her head back slightly.

Everyone within the area felt the sudden build up and charging of chakra. Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock as he and the others besides Naruto watched Kyuubi forming an Imari.

The blonde boy just stood there gazing at the stupified Kabuto and Orochimaru with an impassive gaze and his arms crossed.

The Imari started buzzing as it grew. Kyuubi then roared as the Imari shrunk. After it was the size of a large ball, she swallowed it.

The sannin and boss summons blinked in surprise as they were not expecting that. But before they sigh in relief Kyuubi smirked evilly and quickly opened her jaw to fire off a beam of pure energy.

Orochimaru's were so wide before he blurred through hand signs in a rush before slamming his hands down on the ground.

Naruto watched with a raised eye brow as he reconginzed the seals as summoning seals.

"Summoning jutsu: Triple Rashomon!" Orochimaru screamed in fear and panic. The ray blast made contact with the rashomon walls and eradicated them into oblivion.

Orochimaru, Manda and Kabuto were all englufed in the pure light that the ray beam radiated.

Jiraiya and Tsunade along with their summons could only watch in awe and fear as they saw Kyuubi's Imari simply wipe off Orochimaru off the face of the earth.

After the light died down all that remained was a crater that was caused by the Imari. Steam poured out of Kyuubi's muzzle as she grinned in satisfaction.

"Thank you for your help Kyuubi. You may return now." Naruto dismissed. Kyuubi grunted before she glanced at the sannin.

"Till we meet again, Toad, slug. Hag, Pervert." Kyuubi smirked before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

After Kyuubi was gone, Gamambunta and Katsuyu said farewell to their summoners and nodded to Naruto who simply nodded back in return and respect.

Jiraiya and Tsunade landed next to Naruto while Shizune came running up to them.

"Naruto, what the hell was that? How was Kyuubi able to come out?" Jiraiya asked in hidden panic. Naruto simply glanced at him before looking forward.

"Kyuubi is still trapped within the seal fool. We simply made a deal." Naruto shrugged.

"Which is?" Tsunade quipped, wanting him to continue. Naruto however remained silent for a minute or so before speaking.

"I get to use his chakra and summon in battle when needed and he is allowed to see, hear and have a connection with me, while also changing the cage into what he feels is comfortable. Not to mention, by summoning him he gets to let loose a bit. No harm, no foul." Naruto explained.

Jiraiya nodded though a bit hesitantly. He promised himself that he would check the seal later to see if anything was off.

After Naruto finished explaining something caught his attention, causing him to narrow his eyes.

"He just can't stay dead can he?" Naruto muttered as he saw Orochimaru on the ground with a new body while his old shedded one was behind him.

Naruto scowled and calmly walked over to Orochimaru who was trying to quickly regain his chakra to make an escape.

'Damn that brat! How the hell was he able to have Kyuubi work with him?! It makes no sense!' Orochimaru thought bitterly.

As he looked around he could no longer see Manda. But the former sannin knew that his personal summon was not dead, most likely gravely injured.

Kabuto however, he had no clue what happened to his right hand man. His attention was quickly given to Naruto who was making his over to him.

"No stay away! Go away!" Orochimaru screamed in fear. A smirk made its way on Naruto's lips as he drew closer to his prey. The sannin was glaring at Naruto yet trying to escape for dear life.

"Look at you, oh how the mighty have fallen." Naruto mocked. The boy soon drew his Chokuto that was sealed in his wrist.

"Do you know that the only way to kill a snake for good is to cut off the head and burn it?" Naruto asked he was only a handful of steps from Orochimaru.

The man tried crawling away but he couldn't move his body. Naruto smirked widely.

"It's time to end you now Orochimaru." Naruto stated as he raised his sword and swung down on Orochimaru's head but before he could even nick the man's neck, Kabuto had to intefere.

The medic nin attacked Naruto with a kunai and knocked him slightly. Naruto was utterly pissed at this and lunged at Kabuto hoping to finally kill the teen.

Kabuto was not expecting Naruto to lunge at him as quick as he did. The teen grabbed onto Orochimaru's shirt and was ready to shushin while block against Naruto.

But fear crept into Kabuto's body. From the corner of his eye he witnessed Naruto coming towards him. The teen tried blocking Naruto with a kunai but the blonde manuvered his arm.

Instead of clashing with Naruto, Kabuto watched in horror as his right arm was hacked off with ease. The teen screamed from the sudden pain btu he gritted his teeth and ducked under Naruto's second slash which was to decapitate him.

Building u enough chakra, Kabuto vanished in a shushin with Orochimaru, leaving alone. Just as the two sound ninja left the two tired sannin finally caught up with Naruto.

The blonde stood completely still and silent. Jiraiya and Tsunade got worried for him and went to snap him out of his trance but before they could even take a step, they were suddenly being crushed by Massive KI.

The feeling of Naruto's KI made their's feel like it was nothing. The two were suffocating from such pressure but it quickly dissappeared.

Naruto re-sealed his sword into his wrist. His hair was shadowing his eyes as he walked off, ignoring the two sannin.

'I had him. He was in my grasp, but that bastard had to intefere!' Naruto thought in rage. But as time passed his rage died down. Instead it was replaced with small anger.

'Next time they will die. That is a promise.' Naruto vowed before he disappeared in a shushin.

 **Four days later**

Four days have passed since the battle with Orochimaru and the group finally arrived within Konoha. The whole way was nothing but tension as Naruto refused to talk to anyone as he was still upset about Orochimaru and Kabuto getting away.

However the boy continued to train, although he did so by himself since he didn't feel like dealing with Jiraiya when he didn't need to.

When the group finally returned to Konoha they were greeted by cheering villagers who were happy to see Tsunade return to Konoha.

As they walked, Jiraiya told Tsunade they needed to go to the Hokage tower. Naruto wanted to decline but remembered he was to be there since he was Jiraiya's guard.

As the group walked up the stairs and down the hall they stopped and turned around when they heard a shriek.

The blonde boy turned his head only to be tackled down by a purple and yellow blur.

"NARUTO-KUN! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK!" Ino squealed in delight as she hugged her crush close to her. Naruto was blinking in confusion at the embrace while the sannin were also confused.

"Jiraiya, who is that girl?" Tsunade wondered as she watched Naruto pull Ino off of him and speak to her with a small smile. It was actually the first time she ever saw Naruto smile that wasn't forced, devilsh or in a mocking way.

It made her a bit jealous and a tad happy to see the boy smile, even if it was because of the girl.

"That Hime, is Ino Yamanka, Inoichi's daughter." Jiraiya informed with a smirk. Tsunade raised a brow before she tuned into the conversation.

"Did you hear about Sasuke? I saw Gai-sensei rushing to the village with him on his back." Ino stated. Naruto nodded explaining to her that he saw Sasuke get utterly beat down by his older brother that was after him.

Ino wondered why someone like Itachi Uchiha be after Naruto, but before she could ask why Naruto spoke up.

"Listen Ino-chan, I have to get to the Hokage to give my report. But after a quick shower I'll meet you at the shop okay?" Naruto smiled softly. Ino blushed before nodding vigorously.

But before she could leave a attention cough was made, causing Naruto to glance at Tsunade who had a strained forced smile.

"Oh yeah. Ino-chan I would like you to meet Tsunade Senju. The old woman I was assigned to retrieve with the pervert." Naruto informed bluntly, causing both sannin to gain tick marks and Shizune to giggle.

Ino bowed to Tsunade who gave a small smile.

"It's an honor to meet you Tsunade-sama, I'm Ino Yamanka." Ino introduced politely which caused Naruto to blink in surprise as he didn't expect Ino to be so formal.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Ino. I'm glad to see that at least the Gaki has some friends." Tsunade smirked, earning a annoyed glance from Naruto and a blink of surprise from the young girl.

"Anyway, we better get going. I'll catch you later Ino-chan." Naruto waved to her before he walked off. Tsunade nodded to Ino along with Jiraiya and Shizune before they followed Naruto.

As Ino was left alone she stared after Naruto and couldn't help but shiver slightly.

Although he hid it very well, she could tell Naruto was angry at something. She thanked Kami it wasn't at her. Not longer after that thought she cursed and scolded herself for the act she pulled when she saw him.

The girl promised herself that she would give Naruto his space and not be as pushy as she was with Sasuke. Having the same attitude she had with the Uchiha and using it with her blonde crush was not going to work.

Even though Naruto was more polite and respectable than Sasuke, he was still just as cold and dark as the Uchiha heir. With a sigh and a small smile she went back to the shop for her shift.

"So is she your girlfriend or something?" Tsunade spoke up. Naruto stumbled a bit before he glared at Tsunade.

"My business with Ino is none of yours, Tsunade." Naruto snapped a bit. Tsunade and the other two were surprised by Naruto's attitude as she was only just teasing Naruto.

It seemed Naruto noticed his remark and took a deep breath before he apologized to Tsunade for snapping at her. The boy was still upset about Orochimaru getting away. He was so close!

Tsunade forgave Naruto but was still a little weary of the boy, but her curiousty rose before she spoke once more.

"Is me training her your third request?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nearly gave her a confused look before he remembered their bet.

"No she is not. What you want to do with her and what she wants with you is totally up to you two. My request is something different that pertains to me." Naruto stated.

Tsunade raised a brow in surprise before shrugging, guessing he would tell her later.

As the group finally made it to the hokage office, Shizune was about to knock when Naruto simply barged in without a care in the world.

What he walked in on was the Hokage currently in a meeting with the three elders.

Hiruzen was about to send a blast of KI at the person who barged in on him when he realized that person would not be affected by it what so ever.

"Naruto?" Sarutobi asked in surprise as he watched Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune walk in as well.

The elders seemed to be surprised by this as well, since they didn't expect to see Tsunade so soon.

"Tsunade?!" Hiruzen shouted in disbelief. Tsunade nodded to her old sensei before glancing at the three elders who just nodded to her.

"Were back old man, now give me my pay so I can get out of here." Naruto ordered. Jiraiya and Hiruzen sighed.

Koharu and Homura were about to scold the blonde boy when they felt his glare on them, daring them to speak out of turn.

Deciding against it, they bit their tongues.

"You will get your pay after the report Naruto. Koharu, Homura, Danzo, the meeting is adjourned." Hiruzen stated. The three nodded before walking out the room, closing it on the way out.

"It's nice to see you again Tsunade. I hope it was not difficult tracking her Jiraiya." Hiruzen stated. Jiraiya nervously chuckled.

"Your in for one hell of a story sensei." Jiraiya muttered before they began their report.

After an hour, Hiruzen was dead silent as he sat at his desk with a blank expression. He looked at Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Your joking right?" Hiruzen finally spoke. Jiraiya and Tsunade sighed while the former scratched his head.

"I wish old man. But were dead serious, Naruto completely dominated the battle." Jiraiya stated, earning a nod from Tsunade.

"If it wasn't for that damn Kabuto, Orochimaru would be dead right now." The woman added.

Hiruzen blinked again before he looked towards the ever bored Naruto who just stood their the whole time in silence, only speaking when needed.

"How long has this deal between you and Kyuubi been lasting?" The Sandaime wondered. Naruto was silent before he spoke.

"Since the end of the preliminaries." Naruto answered. This caused Sarutobi to pale slightly, now knowing that Naruto could have summoned Kyuubi to destroy the village whenever he wanted.

"Well then them mission was classified as a simple A-rank. But with Orochimaru added into the mix, that means the mission was rated higher, into a S-rank mission. Here you go." Hiruzen stated, paying Naruto his money.

The blonde nodded in thanks before he bowed slightly to the Hokage before leaving. The old man sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Something wrong Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked. The old man gave a nod of his head.

"Yes, lots of things, all concerning Naruto." Sarutobi muttered. Learning about the Akatsuki coming after Naruto was not something Hiruzen wanted to hear.

Plus the fact the boy could defeat Orochimaru while summoning and having control of Kyuubi didn't sit well with him either.

"You do know now I have no choice but to enter him in the Bingo books. And if don't, Orochimaru will most likely will." Hiruzen stated with a grim expression.

"What does that mean Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked in a confused tone. The old man looked at her before he elaborated.

"It means that not only will Akatsuki know more of Naruto skill set, Kumo will be after him probably since he is an Uzumaki, not to mention Iwa." Hiruzen grumbled.

The three quickly realized how much of a target Naruto was. With Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kumo and Iwa after him, the boy was bound to be caught or killed by one of them.

"What if I take him on a training trip, for three years. I have intel informing me Akatsuki won't be making their move for another three years, that's plenty of time to train him." Jiraiya stated.

Hiruzen shook his head.

"That will not be happening Jiraiya. Naruto still holds much resentment towards you; I don't think it will work." Sarutobi informed. Jiraiya frowned before nodding.

"So then what are we going to do about him?" Tsunade asked, slightly worried over the boy who helped open her eyes.

"For now, we do nothing. He is still relatively safe thanks to the alliance with Kiri and his connections with the Mizukage." Hiruzen stated, causing her to narrow her eyes somewhat.

"For now we will just leave the boy be." The Hokage stated.

After they dropped the subject Hiruzen spoke up.

"Now, I know there are certain things that need to be addressed by you Tsunade, especially one Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. While you go do that, I'll start the paperwork for Naruto's page in the Bingo book." Sarutobi stated.

The group nodded and left the Hokage alone who just sighed.

'You really are something, Naruto.' The Hokage smiled to himself before he got to work.

 **Two hours later**

Two hours have passed since the debriefing and Naruto was currently walking with Ino to the hospital to visit Kakashi and Sasuke. However, the person really wanted to see was Lee.

Even though he really got to know the strange boy after the beating he gave him before the Chunin exams, Naruto respected Lee more than anyone in the village. The blonde heard how despite having his leg and arm crushed by Gaara's sand, the boy still wanted to keep going to prove himself.

That made Lee alright in Naruto's book.

Before the two made their way to the hospital, Naruto decided to spend the rest of the day with Ino who bored out of her mind. Asuma was out on a mission with Shikamaru, and Choji was training with his father, while her own father was out on a mission as well.

The blonde boy took Ino the Ichiraku stand where they spend an half an hour talking before walking around the village. They visited different clothing stores and Shinobi stores which surprised Naruto a bit.

The blonde was glad to see Ino was serious about getting stronger and was somewhat proud of her. Plus he for some reason unknown to him was happy with Ino being around. It was a strange feeling that Naruto tried fighting down at first, but after awhile he gave up and just let loose.

Ino on her part was very happy that she got Naruto to open up to her if not somewhat. He still was a little cold but not as much anymore. He seemed to be like the older Naruto, but just way more reserved.

As the two walked to the hospital, Naruto was in his lounging clothes as was Ino. The girl however was bold enough to have her arm looped around Naruto's who didn't mind at all. This kind of annoyed him.

The girl had a bouquet of flowers in her hand, green and orange flowers to be exact, which were for Lee.

"Naruto-kun, we should stop by Sasuke and Kakashi first, then see Lee." Ino stated. Naruto nodded in agreement with her.

After the two checked which rooms the three were in they decided to go see Kakashi first.

Imagine their surprise when they saw Tsunade in the room with her hand over Kakashi's forehead.

Naruto and Ino watched as Tsunade healed Kakashi who started to wake up from his daze.

"I swear, how a claimed, elite ninja like you can, fall so quickly." Tsunade scowled slightly. Kakashi muttered an apology before they both noticed Naruto and Ino.

Ino was slightly amazed at seeing Tsunade heal someone with such relative ease. But she quickly snapped out of it when Tsunade greeted them.

"Naruto, Ino, what are you two doing here?" She wondered. Naruto gave a shrug before nodding to Ino.

"Ino decided to see how Cyclops and Emo boy were doing. After them were going to see Lee." Naruto informed. Kakashi gave his best eye smile at the two blondes in thanks.

Tsunade chuckled before she turned to Kakashi.

"Now I want you to stay in bed for the rest of today and tomorrow. After that you are free to go." Tsunade stated. Kakashi gave a nod before the two blonde women said goodbye to the jonin while Naruto just simply remained silent.

Once the three left the room Naruto spoke.

"Mind telling me why you are now healing them when you have been in the village for over three hours?" Naruto wondered. Tsunade blushed in embarrassment.

" I needed a drink." She told him. The boy rolled his eyes as they made their way to Sasuke's room.

Ino opened the door before seeing Sakura by Sasuke's bedside.

The girl turned her head to see Naruto and Ino along with someone that was unfamiliar to her.

"Naruto, your back!" Sakura stated with a smile. Naruto simply nodded before looking at his unconscious teammate. The blonde could easily feel the suppressed dark aura that Sasuke possessed, which didn't come from the curse mark.

"Sakura, this is Tsunade-sama, she's here to heal Sasuke." Ino informed. Tsunade stepped up and nodded with a kind smile to Sakura.

"Can you really heal Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asked in desperate hope as tears started to fall from her eyes. Tsunade nodded before she walked to his bedside.

Sakura and Ino watched carefully as Tsunade started the healing process.

Naruto stood behind with a impassive look on his face. He was currently staring at the fresh tears Sakura was shedding and felt a little hurt and small anger.

The blonde definitely didn't know why this was, because as far as he knew, he no longer possessed feelings for his female teammate. Naruto's attention was quickly given to the awaking Sasuke who was glomped by a crying Sakura not to long after.

The Uchiha looked confused and dazed to what was going on before he noticed Naruto. The Uchiha's eye twitched slightly while Naruto scoffed and walked out the room.

Ino quickly followed the blonde teen, wondering what was wrong. But Naruto wouldn't budge and kept silent as they walked towards Lee's room.

Sakura got off of Sasuke and wiped her eyes.

"Naruto I want to say thank you for…" Sakura began but when she turned, Ino and Naruto were gone.

"They left shortly after Sasuke woke up. It seems Naruto wasn't to happy at seeing you hug Sasuke so quickly, but don't worry, I'm sure he'll get over it." Tsunade smiled softly.

Sakura frowned before she turned to Sasuke who was looking down in deep thought.

Tsunade decided to leave the two alone and left to go see her next patient.

 **Three months later**

Three months have passed since Tsunade's return to Konoha and she was finally elected the Godaime Hokage after a week. Not soon after, Sarutobi left the village for a well deserved and earned vacation for his retirement.

The village was elated to know Tsunade was finally back and their new Hokage. A bit after her election to the Hokage seat, she rewarded Naruto the new rank of Jonin in front of all of the Rookie 12 and their sensei's.

They were all shocked to say the least, but no one was more happy for him than Ino, Lee and inwardly, Hinata. However the ones that were jealous was Kiba and Sasuke. The former decided to make that point known to everyone but almost everyone ignored him.

However, unlike Kiba, Sasuke kept his jealousy and anger to himself, and acted more cold to everyone from then on, deciding that he needed to train even harder if he wanted to catch up to Naruto's level.

The Jonin sensei's were also surprised but gave Naruto the props he deserved. Kakashi eye smiled and told him that he was a very skilled Shinobi, Asuma just patted the blonde on the back with a wide grin, Gai and Lee cheered on how Naruto's Youth burned within his very soul.

Kurenai just simply nodded and gave congratulations to Naruto, however she was still a little upset about the incident at the Chunin exams, which Naruto simply ignored as he didn't care.

Neji was neutral to the whole thing while TenTen just smiled at the blonde boy. Choji grinned at Naruto while Shikamaru muttered troublesome.

But Naruto's advance in rank is not the only thing that happened the past two months.

After Tsunade informed Lee of the surgery, the boy decided to take it, thanks to the support of his team, his sensei, and surprisingly Naruto. It was then that Lee decided to name Naruto his eternal rival which earned a chuckle from the blonde boy.

After a month or so of real research and studying, Tsunade went with the surgery and it was a complete success. Lee was going to make a full recovery, much to his supporters and friend's joy.

Not to long after seeing Tsunade heal Kakashi, Sasuke and hear about Lee's surgery, Ino decided to ask Tsunade to take her as her apprentice.

Tsunade was surprised by this since Sakura asked her before. However, Tsunade quickly noticed the determination and fire in Ino's eyes that Sakura didn't really have.

The Yamanaka had a real purpose, while Sakura thought she did but was only fooling herself; she still wanted to impress Sasuke.

But Tsunade already learned of Ino's schedule. The girl was learning from her father almost every single day, working at the shop and still learning from Asuma. Plus she learned that the girl wanted to train with Naruto some time in the future.

So Tsunade told Ino that one of those jobs had to go. It was difficult for her to choose, but Ino decided to give up on her job at the flower shop which Inoichi and her mother had no objection too as they were proud of their daughter learning to take responsibility and becoming a great Kunoichi.

However Ino decided she would still help out from time to time which was fine by Tsunade.

While Ino was being trained by Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke were being trained by Kakashi. Sakura was making improvements while Sasuke was making small progress, and that infuriated the Uchiha to no end.

Naruto no longer trained with them as he decided to call on his last request from Tsunade which was remove him from Team 7, much to Kakashi and Sakura's shock.

Sasuke really didn't care but was upset as well, since that meant he couldn't keep an eye on Naruto's progress to see if he (Sasuke) was able to measure up to him.

Tsunade had no choice but to let Naruto resign from Team 7, but not without a few conditions. Naruto was still to take high ranked missions with them, like B to S-rank if needed.

Naruto didn't really care and was fine with that. As long as it meant he didn't have to be part of the team as much.

While time passed, Ino and Naruto's relationship grew stronger till Ino finally decided to take a leap of faith and make the first move. To her utter happiness, Naruto returned her feelings by kissing her back.

The two have been dating since the end of the first month.

As the second month rolled around, missions started coming frequently with the slightly parted Team 7.

They took on a mission to protect a famous actress which turned out to be the princess of Snow country, Koyuki Kazehana.

Naruto showed off some of his skills by taking down Doto's aircraft and killing the man as well, which didn't sit well with Sasuke. The blonde also won over Koyuki's favor when she became Daimyo.

Naruto also took missions with other genin as well since he was a jonin.

One mission he was forced to accompany Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru to catch a pet ferret. But due to some complications, The Konoha group fell into a situation that was uncalled for.

Long story short, Naruto fought an old guy for the stone of gelel and met with a new friend of his, Temujin. The Konoha team also met up with Gaara and his siblings.

After coming back from the mission, they were awarded with an A-rank bordering on S-rank mission pay.

Also during the month, Naruto was assigned a C-rank mission with Kakashi and his students as back up. The blonde was not happy at first but shrugged it off.

They were assigned to escort a Taki ninja named Shibuki back to his homeland which was Takigakure. After they escorted him back to his home they were given another mission to help pick up trash which Naruto wasn't too thrilled about.

But not long after a messenger hawk from Konoha contacted Kakashi and told him to go back to Konoha for a jonin meeting. Naruto was about to leave as well but Kakashi was informed Naruto was to stay with the team which didn't make the blonde jump in joy.

That left him in charge which he regretted knowing Sasuke wouldn't listen to him and some shit was going to happen, he just knew it.

Lo and behold, a missing ninja of Taki came back to the village with a recruitment of Ame ninja.

Once again Long story short, Naruto kicked everyone's asses and stopped whatever plot they came up with. During the time in Taki he met the Nanabi Jinchuriki Fu. Naruto told her to keep in contact with him for future references.

Fu agreed before the team left back for Konoha, leaving Shibuki as the leader.

During the the end of the second month, Naruto, Ino and Lee were assigned a B-rank mission to protect the prince of the land of moon, Michiru, and his son Hikaru, while they were on their world trip.

Things turned south when they returned to the land after the storm they endured during their time at sea. They found out that Shabadaba a friend of Michiru's killed the king and took over the country.

After they learned what was to become of Michiru, the Konoha team protected him with everything they had fighting off the ninja Shabadaba hired, resulting in Ino and Lee making their first kill.

It only took a few days before Naruto stopped Shabadaba by snapping his neck with annoyance and helping Michiru gain a hold on his country.

Not short long after, the group left for Konoha, with Michiru supporting Naruto for the future if he ever needed help.

When the group returned to Konoha, Lee gained advise from Gai on the killing problem while Inoichi tried helping Ino but couldn't. It wasn't until when she said she wanted her father to erase her memory of the kill that Naruto finally stepped in.

He softly berated and scolded Ino on the whole matter, basically telling the same thing he said to Tsunade months ago. After a few days Ino returned back to her normal self much to Naruto's joy.

The girl was happy Naruto was able to snap her out of her fear. It meant that he actually cared for and they were actually in a relationship.

During half of the third month, Naruto just spent time training. In fact not long after the third month started, Risa came back giving Naruto a few tips here and there while also informing him what progress she made which wasn't much but she was still working on it.

After Risa left, much to Naruto's sadness, he along with Sakura and Sasuke were called for a B-rank mission to escort a member of Land of Tea's Wasabi family through a dangerous annual race as it was rumoured the rival Wagarashi family had hired ninjas of their own to sabotage the Wasabi family.

When Naruto asked why he was being assigned with the two when he could do it by himself without trouble, Tsunade told him that even though he was a jonin he still needed experience in leadership and the two still needed to do missions.

Naruto scoffed before the group set out for tea country. Along the way, they met an arrogant teenager named Idate who openly showed his hatred towards ninja. He also showed off impressive speed by running away from Team 7 after conning Sakura into paying his bill at a restaurant.

Upon arriving in the Land of Tea and meeting the Wasabi family's leader, Jirōchō, Team 7 was shocked to see Idate again and learn he was the man they were assigned to escort.

During the race Idate continued to show his dislike for ninja which Naruto totally ignored. The group also found out that Idate was the younger brother of Ibiki and a former Konoha genin.

They also encountered the three Ame genin from the Chūnin Exams. After defeating them, they encountered Aoi Rokushō, another former Konoha shinobi, who betrayed Konoha to join Amegakure.

After their encounter with Aoi, the group learned how after he was failed by Ibiki himself for the Chūnin Exams, Aoi tricked Idate into stealing a special scroll and the Sword of the Thunder God from the village.

Being able to relate with Idate in both being taken advantage of and the need to have others recognise them, Naruto helped Idate regain his self-worth and continue the race.

While managing to catch up in the race, Aoi appeared again and used the Thunder Sword to initially overpower the Team 7. But thanks to Sasuke fighting Aoi and weakening the sword with his Chidori, Naruto was able to kill Aoi without much difficulty as before.

However during the battle, Aoi managed to beat Sasuke which put a dent in his pride. But his pride was damaged even more when Naruto beat Aoi like it was nothing, while he(Sasuke) was hanging over the end of a bridge.

Idate was free to continue and win the race for the Wasabi family. While returning to the village with an unconsious Sasuke, Naruto's team was escorted by Ibiki himself. While he did not openly state this fact, Ibiki was glad that Naruto had helped his brother grow as a man.

For the rest of the month, which was only a few days, Naruto trained by himself. He was trying to master his wind element along with his water element so that way he would be able to use Ice release.

But the blonde was currently on his way to the hospital to visit the re-awakened Sasuke. Naruto was already sure Sakura told him the outcome of the mission but he wanted to be clear.

The londe was garbed in his usual laying around clothes, with his hands in his pockets.

Once Naruto found Sasuke's room, he walked in to see said Uchiha sitting up looking out the window while Sakura sat in a chair by his side peeling apples for him.

Sakura heard Naruto come in and greeted him with a smile, earning a nod in return. Once Sasuke heard his rival's name he turned and glared at the boy who gazed back at him with a bored look.

It was pure silence between the two boys while Sakura felt the tension rising, and fast.

"Seems you're up. How do you feel?" Naruto asked. Sasuke remained silent before he muttered fine. Sakura was nervous around the two before she started talking to Sasuke about apples while Naruto turned to the next person who walked in the room, Ino.

The blonde girl was surprised to see her boyfriend within the room and smiled.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Ino greeted, pecking him on the lips. Naruto gave a smile to her before she started asking why he was here. The two engaged in conversation, unknown to them that Sasuke was watching them.

But he was really glaring holes into Naruto's head. Inwardly demanding to know how the blonde became so ridicoulsly strong in so little time while he, an Uchiha could not.

'Damn, you Naruto, Damn you!' thought Sasuke as he gripped his hand tighter with anger.

'No matter how far I come, no matter how hard I try, you're always one step ahead of me, laughing in my face, Why can't you just stay weak?. Even after all the special training I've done with Kakashi, you're still stronger, Why you? Why is it always you?'

'What is it that you have that I don't? I'm a decedent of the main Uchiha branch Clan, while you're a low talent loser who barely passed, Why is it that you have all this power while I've nothing.' thought Sasuke angrily.

As he didn't believe that Naruto was worthy of having such incredible power, while he needed such power so to avenge his Clan and family. Naruto didn't even have any real hate, he didn't know what it was like to truly hate a person like he hated Itachi. Yet Naruto had all this power and it made no sense, as it went against everything that Sasuke believed and was taught to believe in by his Clan.

' _You are weak_.' Itachi's voice whispered in his ear.

' _You don't have enough hate_.' The voice sneered at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened in rage as his Sharingan activated. In a blur, Sasuke smacked the plate of freshly cut apples in Sakura's hand that she was about to give to him, away.

"FIGHT ME!" Sasuke roared at a surprised Naruto. Ino jumped as she heard the rage in Sasuke's voice. She then noticed her friend and went to go see if she was okay.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke?" Naruto wondered as he stared at his former teammate. Sasuke glared harder at Naruto, his sharingan blazing.

"I want you to fight me! Right now! Or are you to afraid to face me?!" Sasuke goaded with a sneer.

Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Fix your tone, Uchiha. Becaue if you don't I will." Naruto stated. Sasuke glared at Naruto before he got out of the bed.

"Fight me, now!" Sasuke ordered. Naruto remained silent as he gazed at the Uchiha.

"Whatever, lets settle this on the roof." Naruto suggested, earning a victorius smirk from the raven haired boy.

"Naruto you can't be serious! Sasuke is not worth it!" Ino yelled, but Naruto ignored her as did Sasuke, both of them walking off.

Sakura flinched as she saw Sasuke crush an apple with his foot and stared at it with a dull expression. Ino scowled before she decided to take Sakura with her.

 **The Rooftop**

The two boys were facing off against each other, ready to settle the score. However, Sasuke noticed a few things and it kinda ticked him off, but before he could ask, Naruto spoke.

"So mind telling me why you want to fight me so bad?" Naruto asked. Sasuke snorted before he answered.

"I've already told you remember? You are one of the people I want to fight the most. But I have some questions as well." Sasuke stated, causing Naruto to raise a brow.

"You're armour, why do you not have it on? Along with your headband?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto snorted in amusment as he finally noticed Sasuke wearing his headband.

"That's simple, because I don't need my armour to block your puny attacks. Also I don't need my headband because you won't get a single scratch on my forehead." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke growled at him in response.

"Put on your headband, I'll wait." Sasuke ordered.

"I don't take orders from you Uchiha! Plus I already told you I don't need it." Naruto replied with an annoyed tone.

"It doesn't matter if you need it! Having your headband means everything when two konoha shinbobi are in battle! It means the two see each other as equals! I am equal to you in every way shape and form!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto busted out laughing, and not one of those cheery laughs that he shares around Ino. No this laugh was smug and had a dark tint to it.

"Equal? You think you are equal to me?! I am Naruto Uzumaki! Jonin of Konohagakure, S-classed ninja, title Inari(Fox god)! You are not equal to me, Genin Uchiha!" Naruto roared.

"You're really starting to piss me off dobe! Put on your damn head band!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hell no Sasuke!" Naruto growled as he stepped forward, also getting pissed off.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled charging at the blonde.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared lunging at the Raven haired boy.

The two met with their fists colliding before Naruto grasped onto Sasuke's wrist and throwing him over his head. But Sasuke landed and skidded on the ground before he blew out a fireball.

Naruto turned around and held his hand out, before absorbing the flame and launching his own stream of flames that made Sasuke jump out of the way in fear.

As Sasuke started to get up he was quickly slammed back by Naruto's kick that came out of nowhere. The Uchiha went skidding against the floor, holding his chest when he saw Naruto running at him ready to throw a punch.

Sasuke intercepted the punch and tripped Naruto over before punching his head, only to see a puff of smoke. Blinking in surprise, Sasuke was unaware of the real Naruto who grabbed the Uchiha's shirt and threw him away.

"Wind style: Wind tunnel!" Naruto yelled as he thrusted out his right palm, throwing a volley of visible wind at the Uchiha. Sasuke went through hand signs before he threw out another fireball, causing the whole rooftop to be engulfed in wild fire.

But it quickly dispersed thanks to Naruto absorbing it but to his small surprise, he heard the loud chirping of birds. Looking up the blonde saw Sasuke wielding a Chidori.

"This is what makes me equal to you! Naruto! CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled as his chidori started to become wider and more wild.

Naruto chuckled before he raised his palm. Sasuke flew down at Naruto ready to end what they started.

However he watched as a sphere formed in his hand before it turned white and spinning blades appeared around the sphere. But that's not all, Sasuke also heard the sound of a screeching bell or whistle.

"Wind style: Rasengan!" Naruto yelled before he crouched and jumped up at Sasuke ready to clash with the boy.

It was at that moment when Ino and Sakura busted through the door to see what was unfolding.

"NARUTO-KUN/SASUKE-KUN!" The two girls screamed, but one of them foolishly ran towards them so they could stop. That girl was Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke both noticed Sakura and couldn't stop their attacks, much to both of their annoyance, since it showed how much lack of control they had over their respective jutsu.

As the two boys neared each other, and Sakura was about to be caught in the cross fire, two hands snatched at the boys wrists and spun them around, throwing them away toward water containers.

The two jutsu's clashed against the objects causing their own damage. Sasuke's chidori caused a big ragged hole, while Naruto's rasengan utterly destroyed it.

"K-kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called out in surprise while Ino blinked in confusion.

Kakashi stood in the middle of where the two boys were going to clash and eye smiled at the girls.

"Yo." The jonin greeted before his attention turned to Sasuke who stood straight. His eye turned serious as he stared at the Uchiha heir.

"Sasuke, I taught you that jutsu to protect your comrades, not use it against them." Kakashi berated. Sasuke scoffed before he flipped over the fence.

As he landed he looked towards Naruto's water container, only to not see one. His eye's were wide in pure shock before he glared dangerously and slammed his fist against the wall.

'Damn it Naruto! How hell did you…' Sasuke growled inwardly before he left in rage.

Kakashi then turned to his former student to see the blonde dusting himself off.

"That was not needed Kakashi, I had the situation under control." Naruto muttered.

"Did you really Naruto?! You could have killed Sakura and Sasuke with that stunt. You are a jonin now, not a little genin, act like it. You could have handled the situation better!" Kakashi scolded.

Naruto glared at Kakashi before speaking.

"The bastard challagend me to a fight so I accepted! Naruto Uzumaki never runs away from a hopeful challenge. Like I said, I had the situation under control. It's not my fault Sakura so foolishly decided to intervene." Naruto stated coldly.

The blonde grunted before he left with a shushin, causing Ino to sigh. The girl walked towards a crying Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Sakura. Things will go back to normal soon, I gaurntee it! right Kakashi-sensei?" Ino grinned at him. Kakashi nodded with an eye smile.

Sakura smiled before she left with Ino. Once the two were gone the man spoke up.

"Are you sure you made the right choice in teaching him that technique, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked looking towards the toad sannin leaning against the wall.

"Well it's not my fault he was able to improve it so much, he's surpassed Minato. And what about you? It didn't seem the Uchiha was using it to be friendly either." Jiraiya shot back.

Kakashi sighed as he looked away.

"Keep an eye on your genin Kakashi, and I'll keep an eye on my…" Jiraiya stopped as he realized what he was about to say, but couldn't. Naruto wasn't his student. He refused to be his student.

"I'll keep an eye on Naruto." Jiraiya muttered before he and Kakashi went their separate ways.

 **With Naruto**

The blonde was currently sitting on the Hokage monument, thinking over his squabble with Sasuke.

Naruto scoffed at the thought of Sasuke being his equal. The blonde didn't really brag as much as he used to, but there was no way someone as revenge driven as Sasuke could be his equal, not at the moment, probably not ever.

He sighed as he stared at the full moon gazing at him. Naruto closed his eyes as he thought about his plans. He was and was not expecting this at all.

He expected Sasuke to become more cold and distant after his encounter with Itachi, but not this quickly.

'We might have to slightly alter our plans, grandfather.' Naruto muttered inwardly. He felt a nod from Madara.

'I agree. It seems you are going to have to leave Konoha a bit sooner than we planned.' Madara stated. Naruto bit his thumb in annoyance.

'What's troubling you?' Madara asked his grandson. Naruto sighed before he looked towards the direction of the Yamanaka flower shop.

'It's Ino-chan. It doesn't feel right leaving her so suddenly. I don't know why but I really have gotten close to the girl even though I was trying to sever all ties to Konoha so this wouldn't happen.' Naruto muttered.

'Then take her with you.' Madara suggested. Naruto shook his head.

'I won't be able to do that. She still needs to learn from her father, and Tsunade, along with Asuma and her team. Plus she has family here, I can't just take that away from her.' Naruto replied.

'Baka, you're not thinking logically.' Kurama grumbled. Naruto narrowed his eyes in response.

'We can all obviously tell that girl is head over heels for you, just as the Haruno is with the Uchiha. I'm sure if you explain your ambition to her she won't mind and will want to follow you.' Kurama stated.

'And if she doesn't?' Naruto asked. Kurama and Madara both snorted, deciding not to answer.

'Also pertaining to her training, it's simple. I'm sure your grandmother won't mind taking you under her wing. She's a master at almost everything. I'm sure she can help the girl with her clan jutsu's.' Madara stated.

'Not to mention, she is a way better medic than the Senju, almost on par with Hashirama himself. Almost. Plus, if she teaches you both, team formations won't even be a problem, as she will be able to assess the situation and fit perfectly with any team.' Madara explained.

'So basically what Madara-teme is saying is that Risa is a much better and experienced teacher than Tsunade, the Sarutobi and the girls father.' Kurama concluded.

Naruto sighed as he nodded his head at the whole explanation. He would figure things out with Ino later. Now all he had to do was figure a way out of the village.

His ears twitched slightly as heard the sound of battle not to far from his position. Activating his Rinnegan powers, Naruto honed on the dark chakra to see a total of five people.

'Curse mark. I can also see Sasuke is one of them. But what is going on?' Naruto wondered. He growled in annoyance since his hearing wasn't acute enough to pick up on the conversation.

After a few minutes the group of four left, leaving Sasuke alone. Naruto watched the boy look towards the moon before he left as well.

'So Orochimaru has finally made his move then, if the curse mark explains anything.' Naruto thought to himself before he decided to go train, he needed some time to think.

 **Later that night**

Sasuke walked down the empty dark streets of Konoha to exit the gates. He was garbed in his usual clothing but without his headband in favor of a full backpack.

As the boy walked down the streets, he was also walking down memory lane. He played everything he could remember of his life in Konoha till that very moment.

As he neared the gates, imagine his complete and utter surprise to see Naruto leaning against a tree in his lounging clothes and headband off with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

The boy stopped and stared at his rival, wondering what the hell he was doing here.

But after a few minutes of silence Sasuke spoke up first.

"You know, I was expecting Sakura to be out here to try and stop me, not you, Naruto. I thought you were going to come later." Sasuke stated.

Naruto however just remained silent before he spoke after a minute or so.

"If you're going to leave Konoha…" Naruto started before slowly opening his Rinnegan eyes, that glowed and pulsed in the night, giving him a menacing look.

"Don't bother coming back." Naruto finished with a tone of finality. Sasuke remained silent before scoffing.

"As if, this place is only holding me back. I won't get stronger here." Sasuke muttered. Naruto just snorted softly in amusement.

"You really are a fool aren't you? Leaving the village, will make you strong, but not as strong as you think it would." Naruto stated.

Sasuke glared at him in response.

"Think about it. Konoha has possessed the greatest Shinobi in history, all because they stayed in Konoha and became stronger before they felt as if they could handle their own. Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha are prime examples. They didn't get strong because they left the village, they got strong because they knew what they were doing right and wrong within the village." Naruto explained.

"You won't be able to get some of the chances you have in Konoha because you are always going to be on the run from hunter ninja from this village and other villages. Itachi became strong within the village, before he left as well, I mean look at it this way, he killed a whole clan of the 'superior Uchiha'. He earned that skill within Konoha." Naruto informed.

"Is this your pitiful attempt to make me stay dobe? Do you still care about your best friend?" Sasuke smirked arrogantly, earning a blank look from the other boy.

"To tell you the truth Sasuke. I don't give a damn if you live or die. Kill or be killed, not my problem. I hate you Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said with conviction, surprising the Uchiha.

"I'm only telling you this because you might be useful to me in the future. Might. I'm not going to chase after you like a little optimistic brat, that's not how I roll, not anymore. So you can leave and be killed by a pack of wolves for all I care, it doesn't matter to me Uchiha." Naruto shrugged.

"I just know that if one of my precious people or allies ever cross paths with you, and you are in someway trying to kill them, I will kill you, plain and simple." Naruto glared before he leaned up off the tree and began walking towards his apartment.

"Go face Itachi, Sasuke, and die trying. Because if I cross paths with you, I will not show you any mercy." Naruto muttered as he walked passed the Uchiha heir who was still in shock.

As Naruto disappeared, a tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek before he started walking off.

'Some friend you turned out to be, Uzumaki.' Sasuke thought to himself before hardening his resolve and moving on without looking back.

He was going to Orochimaru.

 **And I'm done! There is the latest chapter for the story, hope you liked it. I'm sorry if the story now feels rushed as that was not my intention. I am only trying to quickly speed things along so Naruto's plan can come into full fruition, since it starts after the Sasuke Retrievel arc.**

 **I also apologized for the rushed pairing between Naruto and Ino, as I am not really that much of a romance fluffy kind of guy. Anyway, you know the harem now, so be happy.**

 **Also check out the poll considering Risa.**

 **Now time to get back to Nidaime Juubi and Legend. YAHOO!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **OvO**


	48. Naruto no Jubi Ch 6

**Yo guys, how's it going? Here with another chapter of Naruto no Jubi. Yes I am. Now there are some things I would like to discuss and things I would like to rant about. Lets start with the winner of the poll.**

 **So as you all know, last chapter I put up a poll on whether or not Risa should be in the harem, be replaced with Kushina or stay with Madara. Well unknown to you guys, well at least I think so, choosing one of the options would grant one of the others to come true.**

 **The winner of the poll is, Risa should be replaced by Kushina.**

 **Replace her with Kushina: 107**

 **Place her in harem: 92**

 **Leave her with Madara: 25**

 **It was pretty close, to me at least. Anyway Kushina is the winner of the poll but that doesn't mean I'll go through with it. Even after all this time I'm still giving it some thought. I do after all have big plans for this story which by the way will be more of, cross overs to be exact but I'm thinking way too far ahead.**

 **Anyway now on to the next subject I want to talk about. Ino.**

 **Listen people, I frankly don't give a damn to those who think she is lame. Yes I agree she is lame in canon, but not my Ino. I'll tell you this much, I would rather have Ino in all my stories than have idiot Hinata in one.**

 **Bottom line, get over it.**

 **Next up is Sasuke. Yeah I'm glad most of you liked the put down, I did too, that's why I wrote it. Some of you however felt bad while others asked if the tear was necessary.**

 **No it wasn't but I thought it would be funny as hell, and it was, for me at least.**

 **Lets see, what else. Don't worry the harem won't be changing. If anything the only change will probably be Risa or Kushina, nothing else. Oh and maybe Juubi, I still have plans for her concerning Naruto.**

 **By the way, come on people! Why don't you guys give Master of the force a shot? I spent all my time writing that for not only mine, but you guy's entertainment! I'm getting two reviews every four hours if any! That's insulting and makes me feel as if I'm wasting my time.**

 **Give it a shot, please?**

 **Ahem! Now, this now has to do with the latest update to canon Manga. For those who haven't read it, then go ahead and move on. But for those who have…**

 **Who out there are my fellow Hinata haters and practically shitted a brick at the end of the chapter?! I know I did! I was so and still am fucking pissed! I don't care for whoever Naruto goes with after this war, all I know is if it is Hinata then I am going to abandon Naruto forever.**

 **I spent five plus years watching and reading this anime, and hating Hinata to the very depths of my core. If it turns out Naru/Hina is the pairing after so long…Saito Namikaze reborn will not be posting anymore Naruto fanfiction ever again, if any fanfiction.**

 **It's already fucking bad enough Naru/Hina basically rules the Naruto archives next to fucking Yaoi! I do not want, canon to be tainted as well!**

 **I'm not finished with my Naru/Hina hating rant but I'll move on to the story.**

 **Chapter 6**

It was a nice beautiful sunny morning in Konohagakure. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing softly, the water was glistening, and everyone was going on with their day to day lives.

However a scream of rage and confusion from the Hokage tower made all of that pause.

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN HE JUST UP AND LEFT?!" Tsunade roared as she stared at Kotetsu and Izumo who were shaking in their sandals due to the strong KI their Hokage was launching at them.

It was Izumo who had the guts to actually explain what happened, even though he had a bit of trouble.

"W-well Tsunade-sama, from watching the surveillance video that the village camera's picked up, we saw Sasuke Uchiha leave the village with the clothes on his back and a full backpack, his headband was missing too. We just found out about twenty minutes ago and had Anbu look to where he lived to see the place was abandoned." Izumo explained.

Tsunade growled in response while her brain processed this information. Could it be that Orochimaru was finally making his move? Was he that impatient that he would most likely send some of his underlings to infiltrate Konoha and convince Sasuke?

She bit her thumb in response before her attention was given to the knock on the door. Telling whoever it was to come in, she blinked to see it was Shikamaru Nara in his Chunin vest.

"Shikamaru!" Tsunade barked out causing him to jump a bit in fright at hearing her commanding voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" The lazy boy asked. Tsunade gave a small smirk before explaining the whole situation to him. The boy just stood there as he listened, after she was done he gave a nod.

"Is there a reason why Naruto can't do this?" He wondered with a sigh. Tsunade's eye twitched before she replied.

"Because you are the only person who I could contact so quickly. Now you have your mission! I want you to find a retrieval group and be out of the village in an 30 minutes. Dismissed!" Tsunade barked.

Shikamaru gave a sigh and a troublesome before leaving the room to go create a team. The person he definitely needed to have on his team was Naruto, but he lived to far away from the tower, and that would take too long.

With a grunt he guessed he would have to pick the blonde Jounin up last. Now he just needed to decide who was on his team.

 **Twenty-five minutes later**

Shikamaru gave a sigh as he stepped up to Naruto's door and gave a knock. Over the 25 minutes Shikamaru was able to pick up quite a bit of people for the mission. His entire year, in fact. The only one missing was Naruto and Shino, who was out on a mission with his father.

Shikamaru gathered Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee and Sakura. It was only pure luck that Shikamaru ran into both Hinata and Neji, who were training together. Lee was just walking around enjoying the morning, Ino and Chouji were just talking at the flower shop, Kiba actually wondered why he was in a rush, and Sakura was the first person he bumped into by accident.

Now it was only Naruto he needed. Speaking of, said blonde opened the door to greet Shikamaru with a blank look.

"Something you need Shikamaru?" The blonde wondered. The Nara couldn't help but stare into Naruto's strange ripple pattern eyes that he never explained how he received. Mentally shaking his head he spoke.

"Yeah, Hokage-sama found out that Sasuke left the village without permission last night. We think he may be going to Orochimaru. I set up a retrieveal team so we can get him back, you might want to hurry and…"

"Sorry to stop you Shikamaru, but I'm not going." Naruto told him simply. Shikamaru blinked and back peddled before he demanded why not.

"Do you really expect me, to go chasing after some arrogant brat who wants to die quicker than normal?" Naruto snorted in mild amusement before he continued.

"Sasuke made his choice to go to Orochimaru. Who am I to stop him?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru was surprised by Naruto's relaxed attitude.

"But Naruto isn't he your friend?" Shikamaru wondered. Naruto scoffed before speaking.

"Sasuke is not even close to a friend. Maybe I considered him such in the past, probably even a rival, a stepping stone, but now he is just arrogant dirt beneath by shoe." Naruto stated harshly, even making the Nara flinch.

"Well even if he isn't your friend, he is still a leaf ninja and your fellow comrade. Shouldn't that be enough?" Shikamaru wondered. Naruto remained silent before snorting once more.

"As I said Nara, The Uchiha is just arrogant dirt beneath my shoe. He made his choice, and I'm not going to stop him. He was done being my comrade when he walked out of those gates without permission, now he is a missing ninja and should be treated like one. His punishment, is death. And if I come along, as a Jounin of Konoha, I am to follow the laws of my village. Sasuke Uchiha will die by my hands if I encounter him." Naruto told him with a tone of finality.

Shikamaru wanted to say something else but Naruto interrupted him instead.

"Instead of wasting time trying to bring me along, I suggest you leave with your team, the more time passes, the shorter the distance Sasuke closes between himself and Orochimaru." Naruto informed.

Shikamaru sighed and turned around. Before he walked away though he gave Naruto a hard look.

"For someone who used to shout out that he would become Hokage and protect his friends, you sure know how to abandon them without a second thought." Shikamaru stated before he ran off, leaving Naruto who had a small smirk on his face.

"Hokage is a job for fools. You have only so much control. But an emperor? Now that is a job for those who wish to rule." Naruto muttered to himself before going back inside.

 **Konoha gates**

At the Konoha gates stood 6 members of the Konoha 11, as they liked to call themselves. They were all ready for the mission with supplies, extra weapons and such.

Everyone perked up when they saw Shikamaru walking towards them with a grim look on his face. Wondering what was up, Kiba spoke.

"What with the solemn look man?" The Inuzuka asked while Ino spoke next.

"And where is Naruto-kun?" she wondered, as she didn't see her boyfriend coming anytime soon. Everyone also noticed Shikamaru give a small flinch before he sighed.

"Naruto…isn't coming." Shikamaru stated. Sakura, Ino and Hinata blinked in surprise before Ino growled.

"The hell you mean he isn't coming? We need his help to bring back Sasuke!" Ino stated. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No we don't. Naruto isn't coming because he doesn't see the point. He said Sasuke made his choice, and that if he came along, he would kill Sasuke because he was a missing ninja to Konoha, and that is the law." Shikamaru explained to them.

"You can't be serious! Naruto would never want to hurt Sasuke to badly. Their friends!" Sakura stated with Hinata agreeing with her.

"Who cares! I'm going to go talk some sense into him!" Ino growled as she started to march off towards Naruto's apartment. However Shikamaru grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"There isn't time. Like Sasuke, Naruto made his choice. We need to get going." The nara stated. Ino looked back towards where Naruto's apartment was and sighed before nodding.

Shikamaru let her go while Kiba walked up to her.

"Besides, who needs the dobe anyway? We can bring Sasuke all on our own! Right Ino?" Kiba cheered, throwing and arm around her. Ino's eye twitched before she elbowed Kiba in the chest really hard.

"Keep your hands off me dog boy." She muttered as the Inuzuka started gasping for air. Shikamaru sighed as he watched the two before shaking his head.

After he counted everyone's supplies and gave a speech on comrades of the leaf, the group of seven set off to find and bring back Sasuke. They didn't need Naruto for a job like this, they were fine on their own. At least they hoped.

 **With Naruto**

The blond was currently walking down the street on his way to Ino's to see what she was up too. After his talk with Shikamaru, Naruto just trained for the rest of the time before he got bored.

Walking into the flower shop he was surprised to see Inoichi working the register while his wife was arranging flowers. They both looked to see Naruto enter the shop and greeted him with smiles, which he returned.

"Hey Naruto, what can I do for you?" The Yamanaka clan head asked. Naruto replied without hesitation.

"I was wondering if Ino was around." Inoichi blinked before he spoke.

"Ino went on a mission with Shikamaru and Chouji. Something about Sasuke." Inoichi told him and Naruto's blood ran cold. His eyes widened slightly and he gave a nod to Inoichi in thanks before leaving.

As he ran towards gates, thoughts of Ino being in danger came in his mind. He didn't know when he became so protective of the girl but he didn't care about that at the moment. All that mattered was that he was going to find her to make sure she was safe.

With a silent Kai, Naruto's armor appeared around his form while he bit his thumb and clapped his hands together. In bursts of different color flames, a total of 4 foxes with 3 tails appeared along side him as he ran.

"What is the deal Naruto-sama?" The light green colored fox asked.

"Ino left to go find that bastard Sasuke and I think she'll get in trouble. I need your help to find her or Sasuke." Naruto stated. The light blue fox raised a brow as he gazed at his master.

"Why Sasuke?" He asked. Naruto glared as he hopped through rooftops with them tagging along.

"Because if we find Sasuke, we find Ino's location." Naruto told them. The yellow furred fox nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, you have your orders, scatter!" The fox yipped and the three left to track their scent. Naruto jumped into the air, and right under him a bird with the Rinnegan appeared into existence and flew out of the village.

 **With Ino**

The Yamanka heir escaped from the bone user Kimimaro with Lee staying behind. After an hour of traveling to find Sasuke, shit quickly hit the fan.

They ran into the sound ninja four before they were captured by Jirobo's earth jutsu. After sucking nearly all of their chakra, the group was finally able to break free. Chouji decided to stay behind, much to her and Shikamaru's protest.

But they ended up leaving him alone anyway. It was then the ran into the second member of the sound group, Kidomaru, a ninja who had 6 arms and used spit for webs.

Thanks to Hinata and Neji's Byakugan, they were able to break free, with both of them staying behind.

After running to catch up with the last two members, they devised a plan to grab Sasuke who was in some kind of sealed container. It worked for about five minutes before the fifth member, Kimimaro showed up and left with Sasuke.

Kiba being the rash mutt he was, decided to chase after Kimimaro only to be intercepted by Sakon, both falling into a large fissure. However before Kiba fell, Sakura went to grab Kiba to save him but ended up falling as well.

Shikamaru decided to finally pull rank, and ordered for She and Lee to go chase after Kimimaro and Sasuke while he stood back to take care of Tayuya.

It was a tough match. Lee mostly did all the work while she helped and tried devising a plan to snatch Sasuke and make a run for Konoha. But within five minutes of their battle, Sasuke woke up and left without a word.

Lee started defending Ino and blocking Kimimaro, allowing her to make a run for it and bring back Sasuke. Ino didn't want to leave Lee alone but had no other choice and decided to go find Sasuke.

She cursed he and Naruto. Sasuke for starting all this shit and Naruto for being a ass and leaving them high and dry with no form of help. She most likely lost her friends because of this mission.

Chouji was first, Hinata and Neji, Sakura and Kiba, Shikamaru, and now Lee. It wasn't right and Ino was more than pissed. The girl hoped she would be helpful in this mission because all she did was train non-stop for the last three months.

And now she was on a mission to bring back a comrade and hadn't really done much but just leave her friends to die. And what about Naruto? He was just as bad. Everyone on this mission was at least a friend to him.

Sure they had their ups and downs, Kiba and Sasuke were a big example but still! They were the Konoha 12! They were supposed to look out and help each other, not leave them alone and abandon each other.

And that's exactly what Naruto did. He abandoned them. Tears left her eyes as her friends flashed through her mind. However she wiped those tears and steeled her resolve. She would bring Sasuke back or die trying.

He was a Shinobi of the leaf and her friend. She would bring him back, that was a promise!

 **With Naruto**

The blonde teen stepped onto the green field with an impassive gaze. There obviously was a fight here. His eyes spotted the dead form of the fat sound ninja and Chouji. However he wasn't sure about the latter.

"Naruto-sama, it seems Ino is far up ahead, the valley of the end to be exact. And Sasuke is with her." The yellow fox, Fang, told him. Naruto nodded in response.

"Thanks fang, you and the others can return." Naruto told him. Fang nodded and dispersed in yellow flames. Naruto looked forward and kept running, ignoring Chouji.

As he ran and hopped trees, he came across the downed forms of the Hyuuga cousins. Naruto also paid them no mind and kept on going. He could care less if any of them lived or died, they were not beneficial to his plans what so ever.

The only one he cared about that wasn't beneficial to him was Ino. Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and the others could die for all he cared. They weren't friends, they weren't even comrades. They were just people he knew from when he was a kid. Nothing more.

Continuing on his path, Naruto witnessed Shikamaru still fighting Tayuya, but he also noticed Temari was with him. He gave a small smile before moving on.

Once again he came across the field to see Gaara and Lee, which he was surprised as he didn't expect Lee to be on this mission. He was also a person Naruto decided that was a friend. But he knew where his allegiance lied and decided to keep his distance, it hurt to kill a friend.

For a split second, He and Gaara made eye contact. The Suna Jinchuriki nodded to his leader before he returned to the task at hand. Naruto smirked before he kept on moving. He needed to catch up with Ino,

And fast.

 **With Ino**

The blonde girl broke through the trees to land directly on a stone head. Across from her was Sasuke who stood on the second stone head, a water fall in between the two statues. She was out of breath since she was really trying to catch up with the boy.

"SASUKE!" Ino screamed, causing him to stop. The girl panted as she waited for Sasuke to respond. The Uchiha turned around, showing her his curse mark half covered face. Her eyes widened in surprise as she gazed at him.

"Ino, what a surprise. Once again I was expecting Sakura, not you." Sasuke muttered. Ino didn't answer as he gazed at her. In Sasuke's eyes, it seemed as if Ino…grew up. He could no longer see the innocence in her eyes that she had back in the academy.

Sasuke could also see the small results in her physical training and sub-consciously licked his lips. Ino did grow up since the invasion. Not only did she seem more attractive to him, but stronger too.

"Come back Sasuke, please!" Ino pleaded. Sasuke walked forward before crouching and jumping back over to her statue, only a few feet away from her.

Ino thought he was actually going to come back with her but that was halted when he spoke.

"Why did you come back for me, Ino? Have your feelings for the dobe finally vanished and realized that I am ten times better than him in every way?" Sasuke smirked, his arrogance boosted thanks to the mark.

Ino blinked and wanted to reply with, 'No, where the hell did you get that idea?' But she bit her tongue and allowed him to continue speaking.

"Come with me, Ino. Come with me and become truly strong and stay by my side. I need you to help me reach my goals, I need your love. Come with me." Sasuke smiled, activating his Uchiha charm.

Ino once again blinked owlishly before she spoke.

"Would you have give this choice to Sakura, if she were here?" Ino asked quietly. Sasuke raised a brow, thinking that she wanted him to tell her she was better than Sakura.

"Of course not. You are more special and better than Sakura. You deserve better than the dobe, you deserve a king, a king who can give you anything you desire. With you by my side, we can kill Orochimaru, then Itachi and rule the nations!" Sasuke grinned evilly.

Ino looked a bit scared by Sasuke's dark tone and the crazed look in his eye. She shook her head before voicing her thoughts.

"No, I don't want any of that Sasuke! I want you to return to the village with our friends. Become great ninja and protect Konoha! But you are going down a path I can not and will not follow. Please Sasuke, re-consider." Ino pleaded taking a step forward.

Sasuke glared at her before he spoke.

"Do you love him?" He demanded. Ino looked confused to what he was talking about.

"Wha…"

"DO YOU LOVE HIM?!" He roared, sharingan activated. Ino took a cautious step back. She now knew he was talking about Naruto and decided to keep quiet. The girl wasn't sure about how she felt for her boyfriend.

Did she love him? Ino wasn't sure. She cared for him yes but…

"I don't not yet at least." She whispered, it was the truth.

"LIAR! You care for him more than you do me! You left me, the greatest ninja to be born in history, to the forever dead last! I am way better than him! If you are not with me, then you are my enemy!" Sasuke glared as he lunged at a surprised Ino.

Sasuke snatched her neck and started choking her, raising her with one hand and glaring at her form. The girl tried prying Sasuke's hand off her neck but to no avail. He was crushing her neck with ease and she couldn't breathe.

As the air in her lungs started to decrease, Ino stared into Sasuke's eyes. His blazing cruel dark and cold, sharingan eyes. She was fool to believe Sasuke could be saved.

'Naruto said he chose his path, Sasuke is a missing ninja that needs to be brought to death.' Shikamaru's words played in her head.

Naruto was right, Sasuke chose his path, and now he was a danger to everybody, including her. Closing her eyes, she resigned to her fate. However moments later, her neck was released and she fell into something. If felt like arms to her.

Opening her eyes a bit she was surprised to see her boyfriend holding her while glaring at something, most likely Sasuke. She whispered his name to catch his attention which she did. Naruto's eyes turned on her and softened.

"It's okay Ino-chan, I'm here. You just rest." Naruto kissed her lips softly before laying her down and summoned 3 four tailed foxes to watch over her, while he dealt with the trash.

Ino watched with lidded eyes as Naruto moved away from her. She closed her eyes, giving into the darkness and losing consciousness.

Naruto glared down at Sasuke who was standing on the water, glaring back at him. He arrived just in time to see Sasuke holding Ino by her neck. One second later from his arrival, Naruto knocked Sasuke off of the statue and grabbed Ino.

"So you came after all, Naruto. I'm surprised, I thought you said you could care less." Sasuke spat, Naruto responded with the same tone.

"And if you were paying attention, I also said I would come to kill you if any of my precious people crossed paths with you, that meant Ino mostly. By touching her Sasuke, you fucked up and now your life is forfeit." Naruto told him, his Rinnegan pulsing.

Sasuke laughed at Naruto. He was invincible with the curse mark! What could the dobe do now? Sure he got one lucky punch in but that was because he caught Sasuke by surprise.

"What can you do to me dobe?! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Sasuke screamed as he ran up the statue. Naruto smirked as he was going to enjoy putting the Uchiha through pain before plunging his fist through the boy's heart.

Naruto ran at Sasuke as well, ready to begin the fight that's been coming for a while.

The two rushed at each other and collided fists. Sasuke made to use his other fist to punch Naruto but the blonde grabbed onto his arm and pulling him closer before kneeing him in the stomach twice then throwing him away with ease.

Sasuke fell towards the water, gasping for breath. But Naruto had better ideas and jumped off the side of the statue. While Sasuke continued to fall with his body in a U shape, Naruto gave an axe kick to Sasuke's torso, breaking a few ribs.

The Uchiha gasped in pain before he landed in the water, sinking to the abyss. Naruto wasn't finished and used Bansho tenin to pull him out and throw him into the sky.

The blonde chuckled before flames appeared in his hands and he threw his fire balls at the airborne Sasuke, not stopping. The blondes throwing pace quicked before his hands were just a blur.

Sasuke was not hit by any fireballs. Naruto completely missed and Sasuke was going to use this chance to brag about how his shot was off. But then he noticed something. He wasn't falling, nor was he going any higher. The Uchiha realized that he was stuck in mid air!

Sasuke wheezed a bit but he finally noticed the fireballs that 'missed' him. They were scattered around him as well, all in place.

"Hehe, this is a new technique my grandfather and Kyuubi helped me with. It's called, Celestial style: Hell zone grenades!" Naruto shouted as he clapped his separated hands together.

The fireballs buzzed a bit before they all came crashing together in one similar spot.

Sasuke.

The Uchiha screamed in immense pain, but the explosions blocked them out. After a few minutes, Naruto saw a severly burned body fall from the sky. He was amazed to see that Sasuke was still in tact, and still alive.

Eh, oh well, that meant he could torture him more.

The Uchiha's scorched body crashed into the cold water, giving him a shock of his life. It was then that Uchiha wanted to die right then and there but his will refused. Now he just floated into the water. But he was pulled out by Naruto grabbing onto his collar and holding him up, choking him a bit.

"Well, look it here, it seems Sasuke is in a bit of a pinch. Hahaha." Naruto chuckled. He noticed that Sasuke still glared at him even though he was in immense pain.

But soon the pain started to fade away. Sasuke then realized he was being healed! But imagine his surprise when it was Naruto who was healing him.

"Don't get the wrong idea Uke-san. I still plan on killing you, but I want you to feel pain first. If I continue dishing out pain, your brain will then tell your body to numb the pain so you won't feel anything and have you survive and not go into shock. Can't have that now can I?" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke was surprised by the information that Naruto just spewed. How the hell did he know that? Hell he didn't even know that! Naruto was a dobe, a loser, a failure!

"But I don't want to heal all of your wounds, so this will suffice. But I must hurry, Ino still needs my help." Naruto muttered more to himself than Sasuke.

In a blur, the two appeared back on Madara's statue head and Naruto threw Sasuke to the ground.

"You know Sasuke, you were supposed to be part of my plans, a pawn." Naruto stated, causing Sasuke to look at him in confusion and anger.

"I wanted you to witness my 'sudden' increase in skill when fighting Gaara. I wanted you to question yourself and become more cold. Meeting Itachi was also another part of my plans for you. I wanted him to kick your ass and make you feel even weaker than you already did. And it worked. But something back fired. You became too cold and dark way too quickly for my liking. But then you wanted to leave." Naruto shrugged.

"I gave you the option to stay in Konoha and remain apart of my plans, or leave Konoha and still be apart of my plans. I planned on letting you go to Orochimaru and become 'stronger' before you became arrogant and decided to go find Itachi. Then it was smooth sailing from then. But no, foolish Nara had to include Ino into this mission." Naruto scowled.

"Then why didn't you let me go?!" Sasuke demanded as he stood shakily. Naruto snorted.

"Because the warning was real. What kind of person would I look like if I let my warning be fake? If you hurt Ino then I let you go, then she was hurt for nothing and you would not have felt as much pain as you do. But I decided to alter my plans for you. You are despeniscable and replaceable. I can always find another revenge craved idiot. Better yet I can make one!" Naruto smirked.

"Whatever your plan is dobe, it won't come true! You know why? Because you're a failure and a loser!" Sasuke yelled as he blew out a fireball towards Naruto who stood still.

The fire died down after a few moments to reveal a unharmed Naruto. Sasuke then cursed himself at forgetting that the dobe was somehow immune to fire.

"Tell me Sasuke, what would your most talented subject be? Tai, Nin or Genjutsu?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared and decided not to answer.

"Ninjutsu then? Well a ninja who uses Ninjutsu is practically useless when the object that allows to weave Ninjutsu is of no use to them, as well as Taijutsu but you can use your legs for that." Naruto muttered.

"What the fuck are you getting at dobe?!" Sasuke demanded as Naruto walked towards him. Sasuke froze in his spot as a heavy pressure came down on him. It wasn't ill willed, just pure power, and it was difficult to breath and stand.

Naruto disappeared from his field of vision and he almost immediately fell to the ground, with his arms pulled backwards. He felt a foot on his back and his eyes widened.

"What I'm getting at Sasuke, is that without these arms which are connected to your hands, you cannot weave Ninjutsu. So I'm going to do the world a solid and fix this problem." Naruto grinned evilly as he applied pressure on Sasuke's back with his foot and started pulling on the Uchiha's arms.

Sasuke started to scream in pain before an audible snap was heard coming from his body. The Uzumaki let Sasuke's broken arms go, allowing them to fall limp by his side.

The boy was not in just immense pain, but excruciating pain. His brain and body couldn't even process how much pain he was in, but his will kept him from passing out.

Naruto was satisfied with the pain he put Sasuke through and decided to finish this up. He had more important things to do.

The blonde walked over in front of Sasuke and grabbed his hair, lifting his head up. Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes in a small daze. But they widened when the strange ripple looking eyes pulsed.

Sasuke could feel chakra streaming into his own eyes, but more than usual. In fact it felt as if a barrier was blocking his chakra. Naruto grunted before he concentrated more. Sasuke felt the barrier break and unknown to him, a third tomoe phased into existence.

Naruto smiled in satisfaction before going through Sasuke's head with his powers. Once he found what he was looking for, he had Sasuke try to use a Genjutsu on him of a certain event.

As the Genjutsu was about to capture Naruto, the blonde flipped the technique on Sasuke, and waited for the screams to start.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock when he found himself in his clan compound in the middle of the night. Looking at his hand he could see they were smaller and realized that he was witnessing the massacre of his clan.

On the outside world, Sasuke screamed in rage and fear as he watched his clan killed over and over and over again. Naruto made sure it was more than 72 hours, he made it 120 hours.

By the time the Jutsu was done and over with, Sasuke's Sharingan eyes faded into his usual onyx eyes. Naruto dropped Sasuke's head and stood straight, looking at the boys downed form, drool leaving his mouth slightly.

'So what are you going to do now? Are you going to take his eyes and implant them into yourself?' Kurama wondered. Naruto snorted in amusement as well as Madara.

'Why the hell would I do that? Implanting his eyes will only be a hindrance to me and a waste. The Rinnegan is far superior to the Sharingan in each and every way. Over time my Rinnegan will evolve and I will have the Sharingan's powers at my disposal.' Naruto stated with Madara agreeing with him with a nod.

Over the three months, the third tomoe finally appeared and merged with his Rinnegan. Now he just needed to activate the Mangekyou stage.

'Well don't you need the Eternal Mangekyou?' Kyuubi asked. Naruto shook his head.

'No he doesn't. The EMS only prevents him from going blind. But since you are sealed within him, you prevent that if he ever gains the MS. So what are you going to do with the boy's eyes? You're not just going to leave them are you?' Madara asked.

'Of course not. I will take them and find something useful for them in the future. Maybe give them to Itachi, no clue. But I will take them. Not time to finish the job.' Naruto said, cutting the connection off.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar with his left hand lifted him up. The boy was in a coma, and wouldn't be waking up any time soon unless he or Tsunade healed his mind. But Naruto figured his mind was beyond healing thanks to his torture.

The blonde held out his right hand, channeling lighting chakra into it. With a couple of sparks, a full blown Chidori was in Naruto's hand. The lighting was black and the Jutsu was tamed.

"You could have lived your life to the fullest, Sasuke. But you took Itachi's useless bait and became a revenge craved lunatic. Even though you claimed to hate your brother, you did exactly what he wanted, like he figured you would." Naruto snorted.

"Foolish little Uchiha. Itachi might think you are too worthless to kill, but I don't. I just think your worthless. Burn in hell, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto made his hand into a spear form and thrusted the black blade of lightning into Sasuke's heart.

Blood splashed out of both holes, front and back. Sasuke's body shook and his eyes widened, his mouth set in a silent scream. After a few moments his eyes dulled and his body stilled, going limp, while his mouth relaxed a bit.

Sasuke Uchiha, was dead.

Naruto ripped his hand out, more blood spilling from the fatal wound. The blonde then dropped Sasuke without a care in the world. Naruto then hovered his left hand over Sasuke's eyes, that transformed into the Sharingan.

After a few moments the Sharingan started to lose their color before they turned completely white. In Naruto's hand was a perfect set of Sasuke's Sharingan eyes that he put into a water filled jar and sealed away for later use.

The blonde grabbed Sasuke's dead body by the end of his collar and sealed him into a scroll before jumping over to the other statue. He dismissed his fox summons and carried Ino in his arms bridal style.

After washing his hand of Sasuke's blood, Naruto left the valley, heading back to Konoha.

 **Two days later, Council chambers**

Two days has passed since the retrieval squads return. Everyone was alive, although barely. But some would not be a ninja for some time, if ever. Chouji, Neji, Hinata and Kiba were critically injured and were just finished being operated on and stabilized.

Chouji suffered from severe chakra loss and a few broken ribs. Neji was struck by an arrow on the left side of his chest from Kidomaru. It barely missed his heart. He also was suffering from chakra exhaustion.

Hinata had the worse out of everyone. During the fight with Kidomaru, she experienced severe chakra exhaustion and taking the impact of a high velocity shot arrow to the upper center of her chest, protecting Neji. The arrow was mere centimeters from hitting her spine and crippling her for good. She also suffered internal bleeding and major blood loss.

Kiba suffered from blood loss as well and a broken arm along with 5 broken ribs.

Sakura broke her wrist and sprained her ankle while experiencing minor internal bleeding. Lee had chakra exhaustion and a bit of alcohol poisoning. Ino had bruises on her neck and small chakra exhaustion, and was fine.

Shikamaru…Broke a finger, yup one single finger.

It turned out though, that 4 of the five sound ninja were dead. Tayuya, the one he and Temari were fighting escaped before she was killed. However in truth, it was Temari who let her go, seeing that Naruto had use of her.

During the two days, Naruto spent time with Temari and Gaara while they were in the village, while Kankuro decided act a fool around the village.

Naruto also left the village to meet Tayuya. She was rough around the edges and cute, not to mention she was and Uzumaki. Once Naruto gave her a reason to join him which was to make sure she wouldn't be treated like she was treated with Orochimaru, she joined Legion.

Now the girl was currently resting in his personal dimension, waiting for him to make use of her when the time was right. However she wasn't in the same dimension Naruto sent Temari and Gaara, she was in a very luxurious compound, which she was enjoying greatly.

After Tsunade was done healing and patching everyone up, she called a council meeting to discuss Sasuke Uchiha. No one knew that Naruto left the village to find Ino, and no one knew that it was him who brought her back.

The whole council was currently in uproar on what they were going to do about the Uchiha heir. The Shinobi council wanted to declare him a missing ninja, while the civilians wanted to send out a Shinobi team full of Jounin to bring back the Uchiha.

Imagine everyone's surprise when the door was barged open and a body was thrown into the middle of the room. Everyone was silent as they gazed at the body to realize the person was dead. Then they realized it was Sasuke.

All of their eyes widened when Naruto walked into the room wearing his armor and a impassive gaze on his face. They looked back towards Sasuke, then Naruto and back at Sasuke.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A civilian demanded. Naruto looked at Tsunade then the elders which included Hiruzen who returned a month ago.

"There is no need to declare Sasuke Uchiha an official missing ninja when he is already dead." Naruto shrugged. Everyone was beyond shocked before Tsume spoke.

"You're the one who killed him?" She asked. Naruto gave a nod.

Then roars of outrage from the civilian council began, while the Shinobi stayed silent, gazing at Naruto and the dead Uchiha.

"It wasn't that hard. I don't know why you are fussing about it, I did you all a favor." Naruto stated. Tsunade then told everyone to shut up before she looked towards Naruto.

"Why would you kill him? The retrieval team had orders to RETRIEVE Sasuke not kill him!" Tsunade informed. Naruto laughed before speaking.

"You say as if I was actually apart of the team. I know what the orders were, but they were not my orders. Sasuke gave up all chances he had of becoming a Shinobi for Konoha again once he laid hands on a Konoha ninja. That meant any ninja from Konoha, whether on the team or not, could kill the boy. And since I was there to see Sasuke choking the Yamanaka heir to death, I decided to kill him." Naruto explained to them.

They were all stunned and silent as none of them expected the once idiotic Jinchuriki to actullay explain one of Konoha's laws. Not to long after their silence, Tsunade examined his body in front of everyone.

Her eye twitched slightly before looking at Naruto.

"Was breaking his arms necessary?" She wondered. Naruto snorted.

"Did you really think I killed him right away? I mean he is and Uchiha after all, and I knew how beneficial he is to Konoha's future. So before I killed him, we fought, I offered him to come back one more time and that was the last warning. He laughed, tried spitting in my face and nearly killed me with one of his more powerful Jutsu, that Kakashi Hatake taught him by the way. Once that didn't work, I broke his arms." Naruto shrugged.

"And being the nice guy I am, I offered him one more chance to come back. But he spit in my face and tried using a Genjutsu on me. Once that didn't work I finally killed him." Naruto finished, impressed with how he came up with that lie on the spot.

Everyone remained silent as they stared at him.

"So technically, I gave him two chances to come back before killing him. He didn't take them, oh well." Naruto shrugged with a small smile.

Now the civilian council knew that they couldn't even punish the demon spawn because he was following Konoha laws and did give the Uchiha two chances which he used to try and kill him. So basically, the demon followed one of Konoha's laws and killed the Uchiha heir in self-defense.

Yeah, no way they could punish him.

And knowing this fact irritated Danzo, Koharu and Homura to no end! They wanted to break the boy, make sure he knew who was boss but they couldn't!

But on the bright side, that is one loose end they didn't have to deal with. Now they didn't have to worry about the truth getting to Sasuke and wanting to destroy Konoha. Man that could have been a real mess.

"Well now that is done, I'm going to go." Naruto turned around and was about to leave when Tsunade called for him to stop. He sighed and turned around to see she was back in her seat with Jiraiya next to her, which made him narrow his eyes.

"What is it?" Naruto wondered. Tsunade gave a sigh towards Jiraiya who nodded before she spoke.

"It's concerning you're training and Akatsuki, which now concerns Konoha, hence why they have a reason to know." Tsunade stated, gesturing towards the council.

Naruto gave a small glare at Jiraiya with a raised eye brow towards Tsunade. Once she was sure she had his attention, she continued.

"It seems that Akatsuki's activities will be concerning you very shortly, and that means you need to get stronger if you want to beat them considering they are S-rank ninja that work in a pair of two." Tsunade stated.

"Get to the point Senju." Naruto ordered, his patience wearing thin. Tsunade gave a very small flinch when he called her by her clan name, a sign he gave whenever he wasn't happy with her.

The council members wanted to scold Naruto but decided not to and held their tongues.

"To ensure Konoha's safety, we will need you to leave the village and go on a three year training trip with Jiraiya and…"

"No." Naruto stated with a simple tone. They blinked in confusion. Did he just say…no?

"What the hell do you mean no?" A member demanded. Naruto glanced towards him with annoyance

"Do I need to spell it out for you? N O, No. I refuse to go anywhere with this useless perverted Monkey again. He is no help and use to me, so, no." Naruto told them with a shake of his head.

"Why do you refuse to be trained by me?! What did I do to you that you want nothing to do with me?!" Jiraiya demanded, finally having enough of the treatment Naruto was giving him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, setting into a glare, his the pressure of his power smashing against those in the room.

"First off is you have a connection to HIM. You want me to follow in his footsteps and become just like HIM. I refuse! I hate that man with every fiber in my being! If he was still alive, I would kill him myself!" Naruto roared, his eyes pulsing with power.

"Second, you abandoned me! You left me alone for 13 years and you expect everything to be Koombyah?!" Naruto shouted, now his KI coming into play, directly at the toad Sannin.

"Third is you have no value to me. You cannot give me the proper training and attention I need. I am not Namikaze where I'll just let you do whatever the fuck you want and my training is set on the back burner! I am Naruto Uzumaki, heir to the Uzumaki clan and THE Inari!" Naruto roared as a silhouette of Kyuubi appeared behind him, glaring at Jiraiya and the council with malice.

Naruto glared at him for a few more moments before calming himself down with a deep breath, but the anger and rage was still in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was cold and emotionless, but it was laced with hidden anger.

"You have no claim over me, Toad. You had your chance to be in my life and shape my outlook on him 13 years ago after I was born. You didn't and now you're paying for it." Naruto finished before turning his attention away from the solemn hurt looking man.

His eyes met with Tsunade's and they remained hardened while hers were soft.

"I refuse to go on the trip with the toad." Naruto concluded. Tsunade gave a sigh before she spoke.

"Then who will train you?" Tsunade wondered, glancing at Jiraiya who was lost in his own grief.

"I will." A woman said as she walked into the room like it was an everyday occurrence. Everyone turned to her and two people's eyes widened while Naruto smiled.

"Who are you?" Tsunade demanded while the Anbu landed next to her in a defensive form. She and the others gazed at the red headed woman, and most of those who knew her, mistook her for Naruto's mother, Kushina.

"Grandmother, what impeccable timing." Naruto smirked at her. Risa rolled her eyes but her smile remained. She stood next to Naruto, throwing and arm around his shoulder, showing the council the familiarity.

Half of the council if not most of them were gaping at the title Naruto gave her.

"Grandmother?" Tsunade repeated with a curious tone. She looked like Kushina and her own grandmother, Mito. But Tsunade didn't know Naruto still had close relative still alive, not to mention, this woman was way younger than her, she could pass off as Naruto's older sister! She looked younger than Kushina would be at this point in time!

"Yes Grandmother. My name is Risa Uzumaki, Reinstated clan head of the Uzumaki. Naruto-kun here is my grandson thanks to being my daughters son." Risa said coolly as she was already irritated by the Senju's presence.

"You can't be this brat's grandmother. You are way younger than Kushina!" Choza stated. Risa gave a disarming smile, which never reached her eyes.

"Listen, boy, I don't take to kindly to others calling my precious Naruto-chan brat besides me. Now in truth I am older than that old bag of bones over there, the reason I look as beautiful and young as I do now is because of a clan secret and jutsu." Risa informed.

"Oh? Well would you mind telling us this oh-so secret age restoration Jutsu Uzumaki-san? Considering the Uzumaki clan are allies with Konoha." Danzo said smoothly, trying to get her under his control with his secret Sharingan.

Risa felt something poking at the back of her head and looked towards the old war hawk to realize it was coming from him. It was then her smile dropped and her Rinnegan activated, now more menacing that Naruto's.

"We were allies. Uzushio is nothing but ruins and more ruins. I ally myself with no one unless I know they can be trusted, which Konoha and any other ninja village, is not. And no, I will not be sharing MY Jutsu with you or any other Jutsu that I or the Uzumaki have under our belts. Now I suggest you put that THING away before someone gets hurt, and it wont be us." She told him.

Danzo paled a bit once he realized that Risa knew about his eye, and most likely the other ones as well.

Risa then turned back to the Senju and bit back a scowl.

"As you can see, Naruto possesses the same eyes as I do, and I have way more experience in using them than he does. Taking him with me and training him will ensure Konoha is safe because of his strength." Risa stated.

Tsunade was weary of letting this mysterious woman take Naruto. She looked towards him and could see he was completely relaxed and had a small smile on his face at that. She then looked towards her real advisor which was her sensei and could see him give a slight nod. The message in his eyes told all.

Cross this woman, and we die.

The Godaime gave a sigh before speaking to Risa.

"Very well then. We will expect Naruto to be back in three years time and stronger than he is now, hopefully Anbu level. Good luck, Naruto." Tsunade nodded.

Naruto gave a small nod before turning and leaving with his grandmother, happy to finally leave.

Once they were away from prying ears they finally spoke.

"Alright, Naru-chan, I want you to go pack. Meet me at the gates in an hour." Risa smiled before kissing his forehead and leaving in a shushin. Naruto smiled before he left with his own shushin.

Twenty minutes passed or so and Naruto just got back from talking with Gaara and Temari, telling them he would keep in touch over the three years and help with their own training since they joined Legion.

Temari gave him a kiss on the cheek and Gaara gave him a hand shake before they left for Suna.

Now it was time for him to go see the person he grew exceptionally close to over the four months. Ino.

He walked into the flower shop to see Mrs. Yamanaka. He greeted her and she told him Ino was in her room which he was allowed in.

Naruto knocked on the door and Ino let him. She was surprised to see him and blushed once she realized she was not dressed. Naruto gave a small blush as well.

She was only wearing a tank top and some pink panties. But after getting over his embarresment he told her he wouldn't stay long so she didn't have to worry. But she was still a little nervous for her boyfriend to near her in her sleeping wear.

Naruto sat on the edge of her bed and gave a small smile.

"How do you feel?" Naruto wondered. Ino gave a small grunt and he chuckled in return.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to Sasuke? No one knows but you. Did he get away? Did he go to Orochimaru?" She asked with curiousty. Naruto was silent before shaking his head.

"No Ino. I killed him. Sasuke's dead." Naruto informed her, looking into her shocked eyes. She blinked as tears started to fall from her eyes, but it wasn't a lot.

"Oh." Was all she said. Naruto sighed before pulling her into a hug to which she easily accepted and cuddled into his chest since he was no longer wearing his armor.

"Listen Ino-chan, Sasuke is not the reason I came here. I came here to tell you something else." Naruto told her. Ino sniffed and looked up to him.

"I'm going away on a trip, a training trip." Naruto elaborated. Ino furrowed her brows in response.

"How long will you be gone? Two, three months?" She asked. Naruto remained quiet, causing her to frown deeper and continue. "Five, Six?" She asked, still no answer.

"Three years." Naruto finally told her. Ino jumped from his arms and looked at him in shock. More tears streaming down her eyes.

"Three years? That's a long time! Why the hell do you need to be gone for three years?!" she demanded and he sighed. Now was the time to tell her the truth.

"Do you remember three months ago when you found out about Itachi Uchiha chasing me?" Naruto asked. She gave a nod.

"Well he is a part of a group called Akatsuki which is filled with 11 or so S-ranked missing ninja. These Ninja are after people the world call, Jinchuriki. Jinchuriki are people whose fate has been decided for them and have a Biju sealed within them. I am a Jinchuriki, 13 years ago on October 10th, the nine tails attacked Konoha and Minato Namikaze, sealed the fox within me." Naruto explained.

Ino was silent as she processed this information. It kind of explained why Naruto was so strong and different, and why people always picked on him when he was younger. But she didn't care about any of that! She wanted Naruto to be safe, and with her, in Konoha!

Naruto could see the swirl of emotions Ino was going through and continued.

"You can come with me you know? My grandmother won't have a problem teaching you. You can become truly strong and we can stay together, and not wait three years to see each other." Naruto smiled, holding back some information to see what she would do.

Ino thought about it but shook her head. She couldn't not now anyways. She still had lots to learn from her father, and wanted to stay with her team. She couldn't just up and leave, she would miss her friends.

Yes she would miss Naruto if she didn't go but, he was coming back, right?

"You are coming back right?" She asked. Naruto eye's widened slightly before giving it some thought. He sighed and gave a shrug.

"I don't know Ino. I have goals that need to be completed, and staying in Konoha won't get them done. But I'll try, for you…I'll try." Naruto smile softly.

Ino was silent before she hugged Naruto close to her. She didn't want him to leave, but she didn't want to leave either. This was for the best. She looked up at him and claimed his lips with her own.

Naruto didn't fight her and gave her what she wanted, The two kissed passionately for the rest of the hour, holding each other close and not letting go. This would most likely be the last time they would see each other again in three years.

Once Naruto's hour was up he gave one more kiss to her before he left. Promising to keep in touch with her which she would hold him too, or there would be hell to pay.

She silently vowed she would get strong, not only for him, but for herself. With a soft smile, she laid back down and fell asleep, entering her peaceful dreams.

 **With Naruto**

The blonde walked up to the gates where Risa stood and nodded to her. She smiled and the two left to start their journey.

"Baa-chan." Naruto called.

"Yes Naru-chan?" Risa replied. Naruto turned towards her and continued.

"What did you mean when you said Uzushio is nothing but ruins?" Naruto wondered with a raised brow. Risa sighed before she answered him.

"That it is actually in ruins. Uzushio can't be rebuilt Naruto-kun. This will be a set back into your plans, won't it?" She guessed. Naruto gave a slight nod.

"A little bit. But building my own village will be much better. Looks like we have our job set out for us, Baa-chan. This will be interesting." Naruto smirked with Risa giving a chuckle.

"Interesting indeed."

 **Done! Hope you guys liked the chapter, if not, oh well. Win some, lose some. I liked it. Especially Sasuke's death, that made my day! Now I bet most of you are expecting a time skip to move on to shippuden, well wrong! This three years is needed for Naruto's plan's to be set in motion, so he won't just be training.**

 **Plus this time allows him to set up relationships with his harem of girls. Now onto important business! Kushina and Risa are still being decided! By me of course!**

 **Anyway, REVIEW!**

 **OvO**


	49. Naruto no Jubi Ch 7

**Hey guys, back with the new update! YEAH BOI! Now I'm glad I got reviews for this story, not to mention good feedback. I'm really happy you all liked seeing Sasuke die; I did too, what a shame. Ah well!**

 **Now last author's note I ranted on about how I would quit writing if Naru/Hina was the pairing in canon right? Well after calming down I realized how that would be pointless, though I did enjoy nearly crippling Hinata, oh how that made my day.**

 **But if that really is the pairing then this site will be even more over run with fucking Naru/Hina fans, meaning less stories for me to read, which means less inspirations, which means less updates, which means less reviews, that leads to an angry bitter Saito. All in all, not good.**

 **Now, onto our current harem situation concerning Risa and Kushina. Now somebody reviewed that I was an incest freak, now I'm not mad, a little bit? Yes who wouldn't if you've been called a freak? But, totally raging? No, I've been called far worse, by the woman who call's me son. So, yeah, definitely been called worse.**

 **Anyway back on topic. The person said would I ever imagine myself fucking my grandmother or mother? My answer to that is it really really depends on the situation, how I'm feeling and what they look like.**

 **If they were about 10 to 15 years younger AND had a smoking hot body and I was horny as hell and they didn't mind? Maybe.**

 **But hey this has nothing to do with my morals or anything! This is purely fiction! Do you think those straight male Yaoi writers would want to go fuck a dude? I think not! They just do it for some kind of sick unknown freaky joke that is really annoying. I'm at least making Naruto be with Women, even though they are family members, women none the less, Gorgeous women at that!**

 **So bottom line is, this is fiction, this is my story, and I can do whatever the fuck I want. Not trying to have a nigga moment, but hey, just saying.**

 **Now that I have cleared that out of my system, let's get to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

It's been two days since Naruto and Risa set out of Konoha and the two were currently heading for Kaminari no Kuni. There was business they needed to take care of there before they left to recruit.

"I've been meaning to ask Baa-chan, what have you been doing these last three months? When you come back to visit you don't really tell me about your progress, you just say, 'I'll tell you later'. Well it's definitely later, so what do you have?" Naruto wondered.

Risa giggled before she spoke. "Oh, Naru-chan, so commanding and impatient." She teased, making him gain a small tick mark.

"But if you really want to know, I've located all the ones you told me to." Risa said in a somewhat serious voice. Naruto raised a brow as she continued.

"It turns out that Kumo carries two Jinchuriki, along with Iwa. The 2 and 8 tails belong to Kumo, and the 4 and 5 tails belong to Iwa. Kiri once possessed the 6 tails, while the three tails was the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura." Risa explained.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yes, I defeated Yagura with Mei-chan's help during the month break for the exams. The 6 tails, a young man named Utakata had gone rogue around the same time Zabuza did, maybe a few years later. I have Mei looking for him as we speak." Naruto explained.

"And what about the 3 tails?" She asked. Naruto remained silent before he sighed.

"It turned out that Yagura was just a mindless puppet, under some kind of Genjutsu. Grandfather said the technique most likely belonged to an Uchiha because it was hypnosis. After Mei and I figured that out…he blew up." Naruto sighed.

Risa stopped in her tracks and looked at Naruto with a confused look.

"What do you mean, he blew up?" Risa asked in surprise. Naruto gave a shrug and a sigh.

"It's exactly how it sounds, he blew up. It seems whoever cast that Genjutsu on him really didn't want information getting out when it was disabled. It was thanks to my Kamui that I was able to get Mei and I out of there. So it will take some time before the Sanbi comes back." Naruto explained.

Risa sighed with a nod and kept walking. As they walked she continued speaking.

"I found out about the Nanabi Jinchuriki." Risa told him, Naruto nodded.

"That's good, but I already met her. She's really spunky. It seems that the village doesn't exactly care for her, so she decided to join me. I will need to go back for her soon. But for now, we must complete our preparations." Naruto told her. Risa nodded in understanding.

"How big will it need to be, and how much time will it take?" Risa wondered. Naruto kept silent as he thought it over.

"We are the only known Rinnegan users in the world. You are a master while I still need training in using it, but it will be fine. It depends on how much space there is to depend how big, and that will determine the time. But I would say about an hour, using up all of our chakra. But that is just by ourselves. I need more time to think on this." Naruto muttered.

Risa gave a small smile before she nodded and the two went silent.

 **Unknown area**

Elsewhere in a dark spacious cave, 9 astral figures buzzed into existence. The only thing noticeable about them was their eyes, heads and the full body cloaks.

"All in attendance." The leader, Pein said; his Rinnegan gazing at the members. They all nodded before Pein spoke.

"I want reports on your progress with the Jinchuriki's. Itachi Kisame, You two go first." Pein ordered. The smaller of the two nodded before he spoke.

"The nine tails is still not within our reach. We have been trying to keep an eye on him but to no avail." Itachi stated. Kisame nodded and went next.

"We also decided to look for the four tails. It turns out it is an old man within Iwa, but he is very skilled it seems." Kisame informed. Pein turned his attention to Kakuzu and Hidan next.

"We have located the two tails, in Kumo. We will keep our distance but we won't let her escape from our clutches like a certain pair." Kakuzu snipped while Hidan smirked and gave a laugh.

Pein and Itachi ignored the last comment, the former then turned to Deidara and Sasori.

"The one tail is still within Suna and within our sights. On your orders we will keep our distance till the time is right." Sasori informed. Pein nodded before he turned to Zetsu who had some great info.

"What do you have Zetsu?" Pein wondered. Zetsu grinned before he started.

"Well I have some great info for Itachi, concerning his little brother." Zetsu told him, receiving a cold glare from the man.

"It seems that your brother finally snapped and decided to go to Orochimaru." Zetsu stated. Itachi gave a mental sigh; he was a bit disappointed but no matter.

"So the little Uchiha went to our old comrade hunh?" Kisame shook his head, amused.

"I'm not finished." Zetsu smirked. They all turned to the plant man for him to continue.

"It turns out, word quickly got out about Sasuke's absence and the Hokage sent a team retrieval team of genin and one Chunin to bring him back. This team were his comrades and fellow rookies from the academy." Zetsu stated.

"Then I'm guessing the Nine tails went along? Is there a reason you didn't grab him?" Sasori asked in a dull voice. Zetsu shook his head.

"The brat didn't go with them. But he did go not to long after, for reason I have no clue. But in the end…" Zetsu turned to Itachi and looked him right in the eyes.

"The nine tails killed Sasuke and went on his merry way." The member told Itachi who was in shock. His eyes were beyond wide and he was hyperventilating. Kisame looked at his partner with a worried look.

"Hm, that is unfortunate. We could have used the boy to drag out Orochimaru. Oh well. Any other news?" Pein asked, eyeing Itachi who still hadn't calm down.

"Hm? Oh yes. It seems word has finally got out about us. The Hokage decided to send the nine tails on a training trip for three years. He left with some woman named, Risa Uzumaki. I never heard of her." Zetsu mumbled and the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised the toad sage didn't take him instead, considering he was with the brat not too long ago." Kisame added.

"It matters not if the toad sage is not with him. We will write this…Risa Uzumaki off as irrelevant and weak. I want the nine tails tracked down and captured. We cannot let this opportunity pass, he is now fair game." Pein told them and they all nodded.

"Anything else worth of value?" Pein asked Zetsu who nodded.

"Yes, I still have my eyes on the 6 and 7 tails. The three tails has yet to show up. And the five tails is nowhere to be found." Zetsu told his leader. Pein nodded in understanding.

"We have three years before our plans MUST be set into action. Do not disappoint. Dismissed." Pein said as he and Konan left. Hidan and Kakazu disappeared as well, followed by Deidara and Sasori. Now it was only Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi.

"What are you going to do now, Itachi?" Zetsu wondered. Itachi kept silent, Kisame gazing at him.

"Kisame and I are going to find the Kyuubi jinchuriki, and I'm going to get some answers before I drag him to base, by force." Itachi glared, his Mangekyou forming into place.

Zetsu chuckled before he left. Kisame and Itachi left moments after.

An astral figure appeared from behind a rock, wearing the same Akatsuki cloak but with a hood.

"Hmmhmm, interesting. Interesting indeed." The figure said, their lone Sharingan eye spinning rapidly before they disappeared.

 **With Naruto, 5 days later**

It's been 7 days since the two Uzumaki's left Konoha, and now they were in the middle of the ocean. No seriously, they were standing in the middle of the ocean east of Kaminari no Kuni.

It was the perfect spot for them. It was close to both Kumo and Iwa, and unexpected for a nation to stay. Now they just needed to build.

Both Uzumaki's opened their eyes, Rinnegan's pulsing. Naruto gave a sigh before he unsealed a scroll and took out a total of two bodies. Risa nodded and went through hand signs.

"Edo tensei." She muttered, and the two bodies were suddenly trapped in coffins. After a few moments the lids busted open to reveal a revived Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. However, unlike the time where they had their conscious, this time around, they didn't.

Naruto, Risa and the Shodaime leaped away into the far corners of the ocean, about 50,000 acres wide. The Nidaime Hokage took a deep breath before he started to move the water, allowing the other three to see the ground and land on it.

Naruto, Risa, and Hashirama, started going through hand signs before they clapped them together.

"Earth style: Great moving earth core!" The three yelled, pouring lots of chakra into the technique. Naruto also started pouring Kyuubi's chakra into the Jutsu to make the earth more solid and durable.

Beneath them, the earth started to shake and rumble, causing nearby area's to think an earthquake was taking place. But in truth, the earth was creating more of itself, layer over layer, before it was literally a desert island platform.

The Nidaime let the water loose, allowing it to crash and splash against the island's edges, even though it was about 100 feet above the water. Once Risa and Naruto caught their breath they landed near the corners of the rock along with the Shodaime.

They all blurred through hand signs before clapping their hands.

"Wood style: Nativity world of trees!" The three roared. A single small plant rose from the ground making Naruto's eye twitch in annoyance. He stood straight and scratched his head in confusion, then looked towards Risa who shrugged.

If they paid attention they could see the small smirk on the Shodaime's face, when seconds later the plant grew rapidly, along with other trees and plants. Naruto and Risa blinked before the clapped their hands once more since they needed to control how much trees were growing and where they were growing. It would be a waste of time, chakra and more time if the island they created was nothing but forest.

The trees continued to grow, but more outward. Naruto then had Hashirama use the earth Jutsu again, to create more high land, which he did without complaint.

In a span of 20 minutes, the two Uzumaki's had a very large island the size of Konoha if not a little bigger. From the outside, it looked truly magnificent.

Naruto fell on his ass, taking deep breaths. He really needed to start his training or he would never be strong as his grandfather who was very impressed and proud of Naruto who just recently learned both Jutsu on a smaller scale.

The fact he could pull both high ranked Jutsu with minor difficulty spoke volumes of his strength. Naruto continued taking deep breaths for the next ten minutes before he stood met up with his grandmother in the center of the island. She smiled at him and he gave a smile back.

"So, what is this place going to be?" Risa wondered. Naruto sighed in thought before he spoke.

"I want to have my own empire, with the Uzumaki ruling. This island can and will only go so far. In order for me to have that empire, the other villages must fall under my command and unite as one." Naruto explained.

"This will be the capital of my future empire. Uzushio is no more, as it is ruins. But, this will be the second rise of Uzushio, Uzuni (Second whirlpool)." Naruto told her and she smiled, sensing the pride and power within her grandson.

"A fitting name Naru-chan. I'm guessing you will rule it then?" Risa asked with a smirk. Naruto however, shook his head, surprising her.

"Not me Baa-chan, you." The blonde teen said, turning to her gazing into her eyes. "You will be the Shodaime kage for Uzuni." Naruto finished.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT DATTEYUME?!" Risa roared at him with a comical expression. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well you're the only one I trust who can take care of the capital besides me. Plus I figured you wanted to rule once again." Naruto shrugged. Risa's eye twitched before she took a deep breath.

"No I actually don't. Being the clan head is different from being a kage. By being a kage I have to deal with everyone's problems and so forth, I just don't have it in me to do so." Risa admitted with a small grimace.

"Well think of it this way Baa-chan. You won't be the kage per say, more like an Oya-bun. You make the small and unnecessary decision while the big ones will belong to me. I don't plan on leaving you with this whole thing, Baa-chan. Just trust me on this." Naruto pleaded softly.

Risa stared into his eyes and gave a soft sigh before grinning and messing up his air, causing him to blush lightly in embarrassment. She kissed him on the forehead before speaking.

"I already trust you Naruto-kun, so no worries. Come on, let's get started." Risa smiled, Naruto giving a nod before they had both past Hokage's be on look out while they sat and meditated.

"Now remember Naruto, to draw on the Yin-Yang you must concentrate only on that source. Focusing on anything else will result in something we don't want happening." Risa muttered.

"What is that Baa-chan?" Naruto asked her. Risa gave a shrug in response making him sigh.

"No clue, but I don't want it happening, cause it can't be good. Now concentrate." Risa ordered. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes along with Risa, both focusing on pulling out the Yin-Yang chakra.

 **Two weeks later**

"Earth style: Marble temple of housing!" Naruto yelled, clapping his hands together. Marble pillars and such blasted from the ground and raised high into the sky, building on top of each other, twisting together. Once the Jutsu was finished, a large Greek Doric temple ( **1** ) was in front of Naruto.

Risa came up from behind and smiled at her grandson's handiwork. Engraved at the top entrance of the temple was the Uzumaki spiral. The whole temple was pure white marble, making it look magnificent and a sight to behold.

Naruto jumped to stand at the very top of the temple which was about 40 to 45 feet off the ground, and looked at the island he and his grandmother created.

Before his very eyes were streets and housings, for future inhabitants. It was almost like a version of Konoha, and Kumo combined, with Uzushio thrown into the mix as well. It was to be expected since Risa was the one who created what he was gazing at.

It took about four days for Naruto to be able to form something with the Yin-Yang chakra, and what he formed was a simple Kunai which made him very irritated. Risa just laughed at him and said she would take care of everything, which he protested too, but she didn't take no for an answer.

Naruto was amazed by Risa's handiwork; it made his temple pale in comparison. It took her about three day's straight to create what was in front of him. The rest of the time was spent creating marine wild life using the 'Creation of all things' Jutsu.

The two already knew that there was marine life nearby since they were in the middle of the ocean, but they needed more if they wanted their future people to survive. Risa also created all kinds of animals that were wild yet tamed in the forest.

Naruto however decided not to just sit back and have his grandmother do everything, so he decided to work on his wood release during the time and created whatever plant life that Hashirama didn't create.

All kinds of fruit trees were created by Naruto, Orange and apples more than anything. Both Risa and Naruto were surprised by the richness of the fruits. After taking a single bite of an apple, the two felt their chakra replenish a bit.

Plus the taste of the fruit was way more delicious than fruits from outside trees and plants. Risa also helped with the plants and such as she created herbs and such that could be used for medical use.

And thanks to her mastery over the Yin-yang chakra, she was able to recreate very rare herbs and plants that could only be found in certain places. Both Uzumaki's knew that if Tsunade was here, she would be having a field day, hell, Risa was having a field day and she created them!

"Beautiful, isn't?" Risa smiled as she sat down, legs hanging over the edge. Naruto gave her a nod, a smile on his face as well.

"It is. You know when I was still a child, I always thought I would become Hokage, but never be as great as the Shodaime or Grandfather or anyone else. The Shodaime created Konoha in only a month with little help. But me? I created this whole island within three weeks, with only one person's help. I guess in my own right, I have become a legend as well." Naruto smiled.

Risa watched him and could see Naruto was truly elated, and she was happy for him. Giving him a nod she spoke up.

"That you have. You've even been nicknamed after a god, even though you are nowhere close right now. It only goes to show that you will go far. I know you will." Risa whispered to herself.

It was silence for a while before Risa gained a smirk and decided to tease her grandson.

"So Naruto-kun, since you are the rightful heir to the Uzumaki throne and you are to be emperor, when will you start repopulating the clan?" She asked. Naruto tensed a bit before sighing and looking away with a small blush.

"I…don't know. My mind is not on that at the moment. But it will be soon." Naruto told her. Risa giggled before she turned forward.

"You know you're going to have more than one correct? That Ino girl can't be the only one out there." Risa stated. Naruto gave a nod in understanding.

"And she's not. There is one before her, Mei Terumi." Naruto informed. Risa raised a surprised brow in response.

"You mean, Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage?" Risa demanded. Naruto gave a nod and she blinked in astonishment.

"Wow, never thought you would go after a kage. I approve, she is of Uzumaki decent after all." Risa shrugged. Naruto gave a nod as he and Mei already knew this, since her mother was a full blood Uzumaki while her father was half blood.

Naruto then thought of something and turned to his grandmother.

"What about you Baa-chan? Do you plan on recreating the Uzumaki and Uchiha with Jiji?" Naruto wondered. Both Risa and Madara were silent. Kurama, who was taking a nap, peeked an eye open to stare at Madara.

"I don't think that will be happening, Naruto-kun." Risa stated. Naruto raised a brow in wonder as he could feel his grandfather's minor distress.

"Why not? I mean I already plan on unsealing him from within when the time is right. I'm sure you guys can get together." Naruto stated.

'It's not that we don't want to Naruto…it's just means we can't.' Madara told him. Naruto was getting annoyed now by this and demanded an answer from both of them.

Even though she couldn't hear Naruto's thoughts, the look on his face told all. She already talked with her sealed husband about this when Naruto was resting, so she already knew what to expect.

"Naruto, do you remember the story Madara told you, about how Juubi-sama gave him an extended life period?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well, even though he sealed himself with Kyuubi before his demise, Juubi-sama has the ability to use Soul release. It means, like the Shinigami, she can take and claim souls, no matter the circumstances." Risa explained.

Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion, wondering what this meant.

'It means Naruto, that when the larger part of my soul died; it was taken by Juubi-sama. She could have taken the smaller part of my soul that was attached with Kyuubi as well, but for some reason she didn't. I think you were the reason.' Madara stated.

"This doesn't make any sense. I'm still not understanding why Juubi-sama has anything to do with you two getting together!" Naruto growled. Risa sighed before she spoke.

"Naruto, Madara-kun and I figured out that the reason why Juubi-sama let him stay was because so he could empower her future heir. You are her Heir. Once Madara has taught you everything you need to know, he will be absorbed into your soul, both of you, becoming one." Risa explained, causing his eyes to grow big.

Naruto just couldn't believe it. He was Juubi's heir? His grandfather was supposed to merge with him to become one being? It couldn't and wasn't possible. But deep down, Naruto believed it was true, that it was his destiny to become one with his grandfather, one of the strongest people in history, so that he would have the power to free Juubi from her prison.

However, the small piece within him that was still a child, despite his impassive uncaring persona that he adopted from his grandfather, still wanted said man to stay with him, with him and his grandmother, to watch him rule and bring back the Uzumaki, shaping them to what the Uchiha and Uzumaki were supposed to be!

"If Jiji doesn't continue to train me, then I haven't learned everything I am supposed to know from him right? Which means he won't be absorbed, right?" Naruto demanded softly.

Risa and Madara shook their heads, making his heart clench.

"No. You must realize Naruto, that when your grandfather attached his soul with Kyuubi and the Namikaze sealed her within you, that you also gained his power as well. That also means that like Kyuubi, the seal will absorb their power and soul into you, making them no more." Risa explained.

'Plus Naruto, as each day passes, my strength and power are being slowly absorbed into you. My knowledge, my skills, tendencies, everything, is all being absorbed. And that's not even because of the seal Namikaze planted on you. It's Juubi-sama's will.' Madara told him.

Naruto sighed as he sat down and thought about this information he received. There was no fighting it. His grandfather would be absorbed into his soul and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"How long?" Naruto asked in a whisper. Both kept quiet before Madara spoke.

'Three, four years at best.' Madara told him. Naruto gave a short nod before he stood and stretched a bit, looking over his new village.

"Well then, I guess we better get moving." Naruto stated causing Risa and Madara to look at him in surprise, while Kurama smiled at her container.

Naruto noticed their surprise and gave a smirk.

"What? Did you expect me to be down in the dumps forever? Don't get me wrong; while I am saddened by this, it must be done. Juubi-sama entrusted me of all people to be her heir, who am I to get mad and refuse her orders?" Naruto grinned as he stared over the waters.

The grin turned into a small wry smile.

"Don't worry Baa-chan, I promise you won't be lonely. As corny as this sounds, I'll be by your side, till the very end." Naruto told her, holding out his hand to her.

Risa gazed at Naruto in awe and astonishment. That foxy grin on his face with the sun set behind him, made her blush a bit. It wasn't out of anger or embarrassment but…something else. Something entirely different.

She hadn't blushed like this since she fell in love with Madara. The fact her grandson of all people made her blush, was making her question her beliefs. Risa gave a smile and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

Naruto turned towards the sunset and opened his slitted Rinnegan, his grin turning into a slight frown.

"One of my goals has been accomplished. But this is only the beginning of many. Let's go, Risa-chan, there is a certain snake, I must take care of." Naruto whispered, not realizing that he called her by her name which made her blush deepen a bit.

But she nodded and the two got to work on setting up a high level barrier and cloaking Jutsu over their village island before they decided to head back to fire country.

Orochimaru was good as dead.

 **Five days later, Orochimaru's base**

The snake Sannin sat in his throne room with a scowl on his face. He was currently thinking about his ruined plans for Sasuke. The whole operation was a complete failure. The only thing that did go right was marking the boy.

His invasion on Konoha was a total bust, not to mention he lost his arms to that damn Jiraiya who sealed them off with some kind of fuinjutsu, forcing him to escape.

Then his mission to have Tsunade heal his arms ended up in a catastrophe, because of that damn nine tails Jinchuriki. He was only seconds away from being killed if it wasn't for Kabuto's help.

And because of Kabuto trying to save him, the teen got his arm sliced off and he had to find some way to heal him so he wouldn't be a nuisance to him in the future. But he ended up going through almost all of his supplies because the wound wouldn't stop bleeding, and whatever arm they tried giving him, ended up burning into a black flaming crisp!

It then took about a month to realize that maybe he should give Kabuto some of his cells to regrow an arm, and it worked! But now the teen was becoming like a second Orochimaru and the original didn't like it one bit. Orochimaru had the fear that Kabuto would become bold enough to betray him and replace him with himself. Hence why, he was now always on his toes.

Not too long after, Orochimaru then had to use the blasted soul transfer Jutsu without Sasuke because the boy was taking too long to come to his senses! Orochimaru also realized he lost valuable soldiers in bringing Sasuke to him.

Kimimaro and the other boys were most likely dead. He didn't know of Tayuya's position but she was probably dead as well.

And lastly, come to find out, Sasuke died as well! Now that made his scowl deepen as it ruined his plans of ever gaining the Sharingan unless he suddenly gained the power to beat and overpower Itachi which he doubted would happen anytime soon, if ever.

Orochimaru also found out it was once again the damn blasted nine tails brat who ruined his plans! How the boy gained the balls and guts to kill his comrade was beyond him, as spies told him that Naruto and Sasuke were quite close, despite them denying it.

Now here he was, in a new body that wasn't Sasuke's, plotting his next move. It would be another three years before he would have to switch bodies again.

Maybe during this time he could hopefully destroy Konoha by forging alliances with those who also dislike Konoha. Kusa, Iwa, and perhaps Kumo could help. Maybe.

The snake user grunted in annoyance as he realized he also had to deal with Akatsuki who was on his tail as well. There was no way; he would be able to evade them for long. This just made his head hurt.

 **Containment cells**

Down further in Orochimaru's base were cells that contained people Orochimaru captured or came across.

In one of these cells was a young girl of thirteen years. She wore a teal short kimono with a grey turtle neck and short sleeves with a jade-green rope belt around her waist, and red shorts, light purple wrist bands and navy blue sandals. Also, the strands of hair that framed her face were short.

Her name was Guren and she was a girl who went with Orochimaru a couple of months ago to escape from the hate of her village. She followed Orochimaru because she thought he would protect her and give her comfort, since he killed all those who belittled her.

But she was wrong. Like a fool, she played right into his trap, allowing him to put her in a cage and lock her up like some kind of animal with the rest of the ones who despised Orochimaru.

They were nothing but test subjects, experiments. They were either children, he captured years ago, now grown adults, or people that encountered him and drew his interest, like her.

Guren hadn't seen daylight in over two weeks, staying in her cell, waiting for either Kabuto or Orochimaru himself to find use of her. She was dirty, and hungry. Dirt was smeared across her features; her clothes were now rags that needed to be thrown away.

Raising her eyes a bit from her curled ball position, she saw another girl who was about the same age as her. The girl was directly across from her cell, in her own.

The girl wore a tan sleeveless shirt with a fishnet undershirt, a black obi tied around her waist, black spandex shorts, and black Shinobi sandals. The girl had bright red hair, almost a scarlet color.

It was medium in length, but on one side it looked a bit messy, but on the other it looked straight and neat. Her eyes were the same color of her hair as well, and she wore brown oval rimmed glasses.

Her name was Karin, and she was the same age as Guren. Like Guren, she too was taken by Orochimaru out of interest. She was from a small village that was burned to the ground during a war, yet she was the only survivor and unharmed.

Karin had a special ability to read and feel other people's chakra, she was a chakra sensor. She hasn't seen daylight since she was taken back to this base months ago. Karin participated in the Chunin exams as a spy but her mission failed, and Orochimaru spared her, though her punishment was to be locked up in the cell.

Guren and Karin spoke to each other on occasion, seeing each other as friends. However, they were still lonely and deeply wished to escape the hell that was Orochimaru's base.

Guren even sometimes wished that she was back in the village that scorned her. Even then she was still free, but she would never get that chance back, to be free.

Suddenly the ground and the base shook, dirt falling from the ceilings. It felt like an explosion from above, which was strange to all occupants in their cells. They all wondered what was going on, but knew they wouldn't get an answer.

They were often forgotten, after all.

 **With Orochimaru**

The snake Sannin coughed a bit as a dirt mist was floating in the air. He looked towards where the explosion came from to see someone blew up his wall, letting the morning sunlight shine in.

The man narrowed his eyes in a glare as he stared at a total of 6 figures, each ranging in different sizes. They wore some kind of full body cloaks that made him worried, worried that Akatsuki finally found him.

"Orochimaru, I'm glad to see you aren't dead yet. It makes it easier for me to kill you." The shortest of the figures stated. The Sannin hissed in anger and slight fear.

Once the dust had settled his eyes were wide as he stared into the legendary Rinnegan. He grimaced once he realized who it was.

"Naruto Uzumaki, so we meet again for a fourth time. I'm surprised you came after me, are you still angry at me for marking young Sasuke?" Orochimaru smirked, trying to bait Naruto into making a mistake.

However Naruto didn't take the bait and just stared at him, his eyes impassive.

"No, I'm not angry at you for Sasuke, as I could care less. No, I'm angry at you for having the audacity to once again steal a Jutsu from my clan and use it to defile my relative's soul. No, I'm angry at you for trying to destroy Konoha which is my right alone. Sasuke, I can give to fucks about. It's time to pay the price, Snake." Naruto glared.

Orochimaru was surprised by Naruto's answer, but he was more interested in the five other people with him. On his left and right were the Gold and Silver brothers, Kinkaku and Ginkaku.

Orochimaru also saw the third Kazekage which made him narrow his eyes, the third Raikage, and the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. Orochimaru noticed that they all had pierced ears, chakra rods, was the conclusion the man came to.

"My my, Naruto-kun, I never expected you of all people to defile one's grave." Orochimaru smirked. Naruto however snorted in amusement.

"Morals mean nothing to me. In order to complete my goal, they will need to be crushed. Now die." Naruto growled.

Kinkaku and Ginkaku rushed at Orochimaru with incredible speed. Orochimaru hissed and charged at the two, knowing there was no way he could escape.

Ginkaku appeared in front of his brother, and punched Orochimaru in the stomach, before Kinkaku snatched his hair and threw him towards a wall before detaching his right hand that was full with mini-missiles and fired at him.

The snake Sannin panicked and used shushin to get away from the missiles that mad impact with the wall, causing the explosion and shaking the base.

Naruto watched the battle with impassive eyes before Z, the Sandaime Raikage, charged at Orochimaru, ready to cleave him in half with his bare hand. Orochimaru slithered out of the way before he was back handed to side, tumbling to the ground.

Gin and Kinkaku along with Z, charged at Orochimaru. Kinkaku jumped into the air and fired more missiles, while Ginkaku rushed at Orochimaru, to snatch his neck. Z lunged at Orochimaru as well, intending on smashing him through the wall with his body alone.

Orochimaru cursed at his position before he used an earth Jutsu to phase into the earth wall behind him, causing Z and everyone else to crash through the wall.

Naruto closed his eyes and dispelled his paths, leaving him alone. He opened them to see Orochimaru sitting in his throne with a smirk on his face.

"Such talent, I applaud you, Naruto-kun. If you didn't have that beast sealed within you I would try and take over your body, but that would be detrimental to my health." Orochimaru chuckled.

"I played around with you last time Orochimaru, and it got me nowhere. I don't have time playing around with you." Naruto stated before Orochimaru coughed up blood.

The snake looked down to see a blade was pierced through his heart. Looking back, he saw Naruto behind his chair, pushing the blade through said chair, and his chest.

Looking forward, Orochimaru saw Naruto was still standing there, his Rinnegan pulsing. The man chuckled as he realized he was trapped in Naruto's Genjutsu, ever since the moment he stared into Z's eyes in fear in the room.

"What a fool I was, for underestimating you once again, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru muttered, blood spilling out his lip. He would have tried to use his giant white snake Jutsu, but his chakra was fading rapidly and he couldn't move due to him being pinned by Naruto's foxes.

Four foxes were biting down hard on each of his limbs. This boy was fast, and didn't like playing around.

"I can tell you will bring this world to its knee's Uzumaki. Something I planned on doing myself. But not to worry, I'll be back soon enough. I am Orochimaru, I can't die after all." Orochimaru laughed bitterly before Naruto growled and electrocuted his body, by channeling lightning chakra through his Chokuto.

Orochimaru's body shook before it went limp, signifying his death.

Naruto pulled out his sword and sealed it back into his arm before telling the foxes they could go. With that done, Naruto burned Orochimaru's body ashes as he walked out the entrance he made to get in.

Moments later, Risa jumped down beside him and smiled.

"Well Kabuto's dead like you wanted. Ready to go?" She asked. Naruto paused in his steps before shaking his head.

"No, I can still make use of the contents of this base, and the rest of his bases as well." Naruto stated as he took a few steps forward. He turned and crouched before he jumped high into the air, looking over the base.

Pushing out his palms, Naruto focused on his chakra before calling the Jutsu.

"Shinra tensei."

 **With Guren**

Guren stayed still in her cell while the other occupants, including Karin stood as the base continued to rumble. It was unknown to them that it was Naruto who was causing the explosions from his short battle with Orochimaru and his paths.

"What is going on up there?" One guy muttered.

"It must be some sort of fight. Do you think Orochimaru is fighting somebody?" Another asked.

"I doubt it. If someone was fighting Orochimaru they would be dead by now." A third grumbled.

Not too long after, the rumbling stopped. They waited for baited breath for the next five minutes or so. The noise they heard was silence.

"See? What did I…"

BOOM!

Instantly, they all dropped to the ground and covered their heads and eyes, hoping whatever was attacking them would go away.

After a few moments of nothing, and feeling she was still alive, Guren looked up only to shut her eyes and look away, blinded by the sunlight.

Wait? Sunlight?

Blinking, Guren looked up to see that the sun was out and lighting up the room, showing how dirty everyone was. Guren however, looked around before her eyes spotted a figure that was standing on a cliff, looking down on them.

Slowly, everyone else opened their eyes and looked up as well, seeing the figure.

"So, this is what is under his base." The figure muttered to their self before they hopped down from the cliff, allowing everyone to see him correctly.

They gazed at his sun-kissed spiky blond hair, and lightly tan skinned. His cloak fluttered upwards as he fell, revealing the crimson armor and black pants underneath.

Once he landed on the ground, the inmates all realized how young he was, about thirteen years old. They as well stared into his strange eyes as he looked around, meeting almost everyone's gazes.

The boy then walked down the isle of cells, towards the end where Guren and Karin were stationed.

Naruto was getting a feel for them, able to look through their eyes and see what kind of life they had till this point. He was disgusted to know Orochimaru never let most of them out, using them as experiments.

He realized how broken they were, but his attention was then caught by the girl on the left side of the isle. She was cute to say the least once he got past all the dirt and grime on her features.

The two stared into each other's eyes and held the others gaze for a long minute before Naruto smiled kindly at her. The girl gave a very small blush and realized he was walking over to her cell.

Bending down on one knee, Naruto met her gaze. Guren could tell by his features that he was slightly older than her, and she could feel he had this aura of power around him.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto asked softly, not wanting to scare the girl. Guren kept silent for a few long moments, trying to see what he wanted. But all she could see was that he was curious of her.

"Guren." The girl spoke, her voice barely above a whisper since she hasn't spoken in a while.

Naruto smiled once more before he broke the lock on the cell door.

"Well Guren, I'm going to get you and everyone else out of here." Naruto told her, but the others heard him as well, and were astonished.

"You can't! If Orochimaru or Kabuto find out…"

"Orochimaru and Kabuto won't be bothering you or anybody else, anymore. They're dead. I killed Orochimaru, and she killed Kabuto." Naruto stated as he pointed to Risa who jumped down from the cliff joining him.

With a wave of his hand, all the locks clicked and the doors swung open, surprising most of them.

"You are all free to do whatever you please." Naruto stated as he was about to walk off with Risa following him.

"But we have nowhere else to go!" Karin stated, gaining Naruto and Risa's attention. They gazed at her red hair before the latter smirked, however the former kept quiet.

"The girl is right. Whatever place we came from won't accept us back, or our families are dead because of time, or because Orochimaru killed them. We have nothing." A male prisoner stated.

Naruto remained silent before looking towards Karin and Guren. They were the youngest Naruto came across, and it was displeasing to him to know young girls such as them were taken by Orochimaru.

"Well I can offer you asylum. I can offer you a place to live, to start over, start fresh, and be free." Naruto said, causing all their eyes to widen with small hope.

"Uzuni, a new ninja village that will soon become its own empire under my rule. You can all both join me and be free, live your own lives, or you can wander aimlessly without a purpose and die with regret in your hearts. It's your choice." Naruto explained.

There was muttering around the room before Risa spoke up.

"All who wish to join bow down before your new leader who has given you freedom! Naruto Uzumaki, Future emperor of Uzuni!" Risa shouted out.

Not too long after, one by one they all got on their knees, bowing to Naruto who watched with a small smirk. He eventually turned to Guren and Karin who were right in front of him, bowing their heads.

"Guren-chan, please stand." Naruto ordered softly. The girl gave a short nod before standing before him, gazing into his eyes.

"Tell me why you decided to follow me, after all that you have been through? I know of your past, and the false sense of security Orochimaru gave to you. I'm just curious." Naruto stated.

Guren kept silent, aware that all eyes were on her, waiting for her answer. She wanted to spit it out and come up with a lie, as she knew everyone else was impatient. They wanted to go to their new home, she understood that.

But she looked into Naruto's eyes and could see he was waiting patiently for her answer, as if her opinion actually mattered. To her it seemed that he had all the time in the world. The girl looked to his companion and could see the same, patience.

Guren was quiet for a few moments that turned into seconds, as she thought about her answer.

"Because I see no lie or hidden motive behind your eyes. Usually when one lies and knows they are going to get away with it, they are cocky and arrogant. I don't see that from you. I can see that you truly mean your word and that all you want from us is our allegiance and complete loyalty." Guren explained.

She then turned to her red headed friend and continued.

"And I know Karin can see it as well. She's a chakra sensor, so if I ask her to confirm my thoughts, she will agree with me." Guren stated, drawing Naruto's attention to her.

"A sensor you say? That could prove useful. Tell me Karin-chan, did you already know that my partner and I were coming?" Naruto asked. Karin gave a small flinch, before nodding to him.

"I could feel both of you a couple miles away, even though it was difficult. I can tell when someone is lying or telling the truth due to the reaction of their chakra. And like Guren said, you were not lying." Karin told him.

Naruto was impressed by this ability and looked towards Risa who was also impressed by this, staring at Karin with interest. He would have to talk with her later on what she thought.

"I see. Thank you for your answer, Guren-chan, Karin-chan." Naruto smiled at them before he turned to Risa and gave a nod.

"I want you to get them all settled in, I still have business that needs to be taken care of nearby." Naruto told her and she nodded in understanding. The blonde teen then turned to Karin and Guren.

"I hope to see more of you two in the near future. Unlike Orochimaru, I wouldn't want your talents to go to waste. Farewell, Guren, Karin." Naruto smiled once more before he nodded to the others before he jumped on the cliff and left the area.

Risa smiled as she watched him run off before pulling out a scroll and starting up the transportation formula.

 **With Naruto, two days later**

The blonde teen was still in fire country and was on his way to Kiri. He needed to talk to Mei before heading off for Oto, where Orochimaru's main base was located.

It was currently midafternoon and he was getting tired from running. He could sense a nearby village and decided to rest there. As he walked towards the village, he felt something was off. It was dark and upsetting, but he pushed those worries to the back of his head for now.

Naruto entered the small village, and could see people going through their daily lives. However, he could feel dark emotions floating around. His eyes narrowed before he stopped and focused on the sound of labored breathing.

Turning his head, Naruto saw a young girl, the same age as him, maybe a year younger leaning against a wall. His eyes scanned her appearance and they narrowed as he noticed a large pulsing welt on the side of her neck.

The two met each other's gazes before her eyes lidded and she started to fall, but Naruto had her in his arms in a mere second, which stunned the observers.

"Hey kid what are you doing? Don't you know you can get sick by touching her?! You could die!" A man stated as he came up to Naruto. The blonde ignored his statement before speaking.

"I need somewhere to lay her to rest; can you point me in a direction?" Naruto asked. The man scoffed in response.

"Like hell I will! That girl is sick and is a danger to the village. Letting her die is the best way for everyone." The man told him, causing Naruto to glare at him.

"Fine." Naruto growled before he gently laid the girl down and blurred through hand signs.

"Wood style: Four pillar house Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, creating a small comfortable wooden house with the Uzumaki spiral on top. Naruto walked into the house, leaving clones to guard the house just in case someone tried anything.

Naruto unsealed a futon, and laid it on the ground before laying the girl within. The blonde unbuttoned his cloak, throwing it into the corner of the room. He also deactivated his armor, giving him some breathing room.

He put his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever, which she did. Naruto then unzipped her jacket and took off her shirt to see she had on bindings which made it easier and less awkward for him.

The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw another large welt, just below the bindings and right above her stomach. Naruto could also see she was starting to sweat.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto channeled chakra into his hands. A green fiery aura buzzed to life before it turned a light red, nearly orange. He placed his hands above the welt on her torso and began the healing process.

He could feel that whatever illness this girl had, was slowly draining her chakra and weakening her immune system. From what he could tell, the girl had this illness for a while, a long while, probably years.

Naruto guessed the illness took a physical look, but not this big and only started getting bigger as time passed, while her chakra was being sapped slowly and constantly. Her lungs were covered with excess mucus, and her throat seemed to be over used, meaning it was sore.

At the moment, Naruto was trying to squeeze out all the unnecessary puss and crap out while also pouring little tiny doses of his chakra within her so hers could be replenished. And so far, it was working.

But he knew that this would not mean she would survive, he would have to create anti-biotics and such to heal her body, and strengthen her immune system.

Summoning a clone, Naruto had it pull out some of the fruits he brought as snacks. He also took out whatever herbs and medical plants Risa gave him in case of emergencies. At first he stated he wouldn't need it but Risa insisted, saying it was better to have it and not need it, then needing it and not having it. He was sure thankful for that.

But in the end, he really didn't know which herb did which as he wasn't a medic; he was a Shinobi who fought in combat! But lucky for him, Madara knew the attributes of some plants well enough to tell him what would and not work, since he spent about half of his life with Risa, who was a talented medic and Kunoichi, not afraid to take or heal a life.

The clone ended up smashing and squeezing the herbs and fruits into power or juice which was mixed together and kept either warm or cold for later.

For now, Naruto just needed to do what he could to her body.

 **Two days later**

Two days since Naruto arrived in the small village, and decided to treat the sick girl with the strange illness. After the first day, Naruto finally got the welts to disappear, and not only able to replenish her chakra, but increase the size of her coils as well.

During the second day, Naruto just spent the time in the wooden house, watching the girl rest, while also giving her the medicine he created from time to time.

As he watched the girl sleep peacefully for what it may have been in years, Naruto questioned himself to why he saved her. Why he gave up his time in helping her.

In the end, he only came up to one conclusion. Like Guren, he saw the loneliness and sadness in her eyes, that she too was treated like an outcast for something out of her control. Naruto didn't know why, but it made him want to help her, just like he wanted to help Guren after looking into her eyes.

They were outcasts, so in a sense, it made sense to actually help each other out. Just like Gaara and Fu, he wanted to help them out because they were Jinchuriki and knew the same pain he did, and that's one of the things Naruto wanted to prevent when his Empire rose.

He wanted to prevent kids like the Jinchuriki to be alone, to be treated like the plague. Even if the adults ignored and scorned them, he wanted other outcasts to relate and share a bond with one another. To him, it was some form of peace.

Naruto gazed at the girl as he sat against the wall. From what he could tell, she had shoulder length reddish-brownish hair with a blue headband around her head, forming two large bangs on the side of her face, and a small bang in the middle.

She had nice tan skin, a shade darker than his own. The girl also had rather thick eye brows, not as thick as Lee's, but thick. She had a mole under her left eye as well. From examining her, Naruto could tell she had a decent bust, since with bindings on they were a mid C-cup.

Overall, Naruto thought the girl was very pretty. And from what he could remember, she had bright blue eyes, kind of like his own before the Rinnegan.

Naruto also realized that she was about 5'3, and she was very light, and in shape from the noticeable tight stomach she possessed, nearly a four pack.

Now he just waited for her to wake up.

About half an hour later, Naruto heard a groan and opened his eyes from his own nap. He saw the girl flutter hers open before they were fully open. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was till she caught sight of a shirtless Naruto.

The girl blinked, a light blush on her face before she tried crawling away, wanting to gain distance from the unknown boy. Naruto watched her in slight amusement before he gave a small chuckle and spoke.

"Well, from the way you jumped up and tried getting away from me, it seems you're all better now." Naruto teased lightly. The girl furrowed her brows in confusion before she looked down at herself to see she was still clothed, although somewhat.

Her eyes widened at what he said and checked the lower half of her body to see no welts, and then felt on her neck to feel just her neck, no bumpy or large welt there either.

Looking towards him she spoke.

"Did you heal me?" Her voice soft yet a little determined. Naruto smiled in response and gave a nod.

"Why?" She wondered. Naruto's smile turned soft as he spoke.

"Why should I be given a reason to help someone who was in need like you? You were in trouble so I saved you, no big deal." Naruto shrugged. The girl eyed him wearily before she spoke up.

"But everyone else refused to help me, even when I was a little girl. Didn't they tell you that you could have died?" She questioned. Naruto gave a nod.

"They did, but I didn't listen. The sickness you had wasn't going to affect me. I have a certain condition that allows me to be impervious to diseases and sicknesses. I never have gotten a cold my entire life." Naruto chuckled.

The girl still stared at him wearily, but this time in surprise. No one ever helped her, so the fact that some stranger just rolled up in the village and tended to her was quite a surprise.

Naruto watched her digest the information and waited patiently. Her eyes were down at the ground, deciding what she should do.

"Who are you?" She asked. Naruto blinked before grinning sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, never did introduced myself did I? Name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto asked, very curious to know the name of the person he spent his time healing.

The girl kept quiet for a few moments before she spoke with a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"Amaru. My name is Amaru." She replied. Naruto smiled in response.

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you, Amaru-chan." Naruto stated, giving her a grin, making her blush grow some. Amaru's eye's widened in thought before she spoke.

"Ano, Naruto-san, how long have I been out?" She asked. Naruto blinked before he told she was unconscious for two days. The girl just gave him a nod before he stood and stretched.

Naruto noticed that she kept her gaze on him and it made him smile just a bit before he decided to put his shirt back on. Amaru was watching him in thought, observing his form.

He was lean yet muscular, and seemed pretty agile. Plus the way he held himself was relaxed yet on guard, reminding her of Shinobi who would pass through the village from time to time. The older boy also possessed this certain feel around him. Calm, calculating and powerful, confident in his skills.

It was then that she realized Naruto was a Shinobi. As she came to this conclusion her focus on him increased even more, thinking about him a bit more. Another blush was brought to her face in thought.

He seemed kind. No, he was kind, to her at least. He was the first person to treat her with such kindness if what he told her was true. No one ever helped her, afraid of being infected, so that left her alone all the time. She doubted after this, anyone would want to be around her.

Amaru realized that if Naruto left, which she guessed he would, then she would be alone again, and the girl really didn't want that. She wanted to stay with the boy so that way she wouldn't be alone. Even if that meant…

"Please train me in combat!" Amaru barked out. Naruto paused in his packing and turned to her with a confused look.

"Hunh?"

"I want you to train me in combat, so that way I can take care of myself when the time calls for it." Amaru reasoned. Naruto raised a brow before he asked his own questions.

"What makes you think I'm even a person who uses combat? For all you know I could be a healer who would rather save people than hurt them." Naruto stated. Amaru gave a small flinch, not expecting that kind of answer.

But then she thought about it. It wasn't an answer, he was asking a question. How did she know he was a fighter and not a healer?

"I'm not stupid. Just from watching you I can tell that you are a person who is in combat most of the time. Though I don't see any headband, I can most likely guess you are a Shinobi, or have received training from a Shinobi for a long time. You may be a healer, but to me, you seem more like a fighter than anything." Amaru explained.

Naruto stared at her for a few moments before a smirk made its way onto his face.

"Very good, Amaru-chan. You are right, I am a Shinobi. Healing isn't really my main skill, but I dabble a bit." Naruto chuckled. Amaru gave a small smile as Naruto continued.

"Is there a real reason to why you want me to train you in combat? I don't mind, as I would like some company on my journeys from time to time, but I must ask why." Naruto shrugged.

Amaru looked away a bit, a blush on her face. After a few moments of building up the courage, she looked Naruto in the eyes. The boy was surprised by the emotions and feelings he saw within her eyes.

He was expecting confidence, determination, not sadness and loneliness. Naruto looked deeper behind her eyes and wasn't really surprised at the anger he saw. It was the same anger he saw in Guren, the same anger he saw in Gaara, and the same anger he had in himself.

"They all treat me like the plague. My mother died when I was young and my father was never around. For about all my life I have been alone, seen as some kind of sickness. No one has ever shown me kindness or compassion, or has done a good deed concerning me. No one besides you, Naruto-kun." Amaru explained, blushing when she realized she added a suffix to his name.

"You are the first person since my mother died who has shown me any form of kindness. No one would ever want to get near me, afraid they might catch my sickness. It doesn't really matter if you train me or not, I want to stay by your side so I'm no longer alone. I don't want to be alone again." Amaru stated, a tear threatening to spill.

Naruto watched and listened to her before he just gave a small chuckle. She grew attached to him. She grew attached to him because he was the first person to ever show her compassion of any kind. He wondered what would happen if she grew attached to someone else who was just putting up an act just to use her later.

That would be not okay. Naruto smiled gently at her kneeling down in front of her. He cupped her chin and got her beautiful sky blue eyes to look into his pale ripple pattern eyes that almost set her into a trance.

"Amaru-chan, if I take you along with me, will you promise to stay by my side, and follow my every command?" Naruto asked her softly. Amaru gave a nod.

"Would you follow me to the ends of the world, giving me your full undying loyalty?" Naruto continued. The girl gave another sure nod.

"I promise to follow you wherever you go and do whatever you ask of me, Naruto-sama. I promise to do all and everything you ask as long as I can stay by your side and you won't leave me alone again." Amaru stated.

Naruto was silent for a few moments, staring into her eyes unflinchingly, testing her resolve. Amaru stared into his own eyes, wondering why he was so silent and if he would follow her own conditions. She thought it was fair after all.

Here she was, ready to give him her mind, body and soul, while all she asks is for him not to let her be alone. Oh it was more than fair. Her eyes hardened slightly, staring into his.

After a few more seconds, Naruto gave her a foxy grin, causing her to blink in surprise and blush a little.

"Good job Amaru-chan, welcome to Legion." Naruto told her, as he held up his right index finger. Amaru watched as a small black flame was lit on the tip of his finger.

Naruto scanned over her before he touched her shoulder. She winced a bit as she was not expecting it to be so warm, it also felt like a little prick. When Naruto removed his finger from her left shoulder, an Uzumaki spiral was present.

"This is your Legion Tattoo, declaring you an honorary member. As time passes, and I recruit more people and you get stronger, I will add another tattoo wherever you want depicting your strength level." Naruto stated.

Amaru blinked in confusion before she asked what he meant.

Naruto just smiled at her and took off his shirt, causing her blush to deepen, and to avert her eyes a bit, but she always kept looking back.

"Even though I am using chakra to hide it…" Naruto channeled some chakra on to his torso, revealing the Shiki Fuin on his stomach, and the Romanized zero on the left side of his chest.

"My number is Zero, as I am the strongest in the legion and no one will or can match up to my power. My grandmother Risa, is number one, she is also another whose strength is unmatched. She is stronger than me at the moment but within a few years I'll be a head of her." Naruto told the girl who just nodded.

"Now, before coming here I was to head to Kiri for business, I need to speak with the Mizukage. The trip will probably be about three to five days at best. During that time I'll start training you, but your real training will begin once we return to the capital." Naruto stated.

Amaru blinked in confusion as she didn't know what capital he was talking about but concluded he would fill her in later. For now she grabbed the rest of her clothes and put them on while Naruto put back on his shirt and finished packing.

Once Naruto and Amaru were finished, they walked out of the small wooden house, and as they walked it was engulfed in black flames, causing Amaru to look back in surprise and wonder.

Naruto however just kept on walking; ignoring the looks of surprise and disdain the villagers were giving Amaru. The girl next to Naruto tried ignoring them but she would shyly look up to them before looking back down then glancing over to Naruto who just kept walking.

After a few minutes the two finally left the village much to Amaru's joy, as her attitude did a total 360. She was now happy and grinning and looking around since this was the first time ever she left the village, as she was always afraid to leave when she was younger.

But now that she had someone who was powerful and kind enough to protect her, the girl was no longer afraid.

Naruto glanced at Amaru and was glad that she was finally happy. He focused back in front of him and began thinking of a plan and ways to train her. He would have to see what she knew of chakra and Jutsu.

"Amaru-chan." Naruto called to her. She looked towards him wondering what he wanted. Knowing he got her attention he continued.

"Tell me what you know of chakra." Naruto ordered. Amaru blinked before she gave a nod, though she had to think about it, before giving an answer.

"Well chakra is a form of energy that Shinobi use right? Chakra allows them to use Jutsu of any kind." Amaru stated. Naruto gave a small nod. Her knowledge of chakra or Shinobi affairs were limited due to,

One: Not being a Shinobi.

Two: Living in a small village a bit away from Konoha.

Three: Being ignored and alone most of her life so no one taught her.

"You are correct, somewhat. Chakra is used by mostly Shinobi and their daily tasks. However, chakra is in every cell in the body…" Naruto began, telling her everything about chakra.

He even decided to make a seal to increase her memory bank a bit so she would remember everything he told her about chakra, which apparently helped perfectly, since she was able to tell him everything he told her.

From then on to Kiri, Naruto explained about Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu, along with other Jutsu, along with hand signs, Kekkai genkai, and more.

By the end of the journey, Amaru knew about everything Naruto knew about chakra and such, but she also had a minor headache. Naruto ended up chuckling and told her that the lecture was over and he would begin her physical training soon so she would be able to be a Shinobi in the future, if that is what she wanted, which it was.

The two neared Kirigakure's gates, a thick dense mist over the area. Naruto stopped walking, causing Amaru to stop walking and look at him in confusion.

"What business do you have here, foreigner?" a voice asked within the mist. Naruto remained calm while Amaru was a little frightened.

"I wish to have a meeting with the Mizukage." Naruto spoke without emotion, which caused Amaru to look at him wearily.

"Who are you and what business do you have with our Mizukage?" The voice demanded, in what seemed in an angered and ordering tone, as if Naruto would actually tell him.

Naruto however grew annoyed by the million and one questions and released a bit of KI within to the mist while speaking.

"Who am I and what my business is, is of none of your concern! Bring Mei Terumi here quickly before I barge in and go see her myself!" Naruto growled out, not in the mood.

The teams of Kiri Hunter nin hidden within the mist were tempted to end the arrogant boy's life while taking the girl prisoner. But the captain of the squad decided to humor the boy and one of his men go fetch the Mizukage while the rest kept an eye on the two.

Naruto felt one of the members leave and nodded slightly before he and Amaru waited for Mei.

 **Mizukage Office**

Mei was bored out of her mind as she sat in her desk going through somewhat meaningless paperwork. A stamp was in her right hand while her left held her head up, a bored look on her face.

Ever since her return to Kiri after the Konoha invasion, everything has been boring and meaningless. Well that wasn't exactly true; she did receive a message from her young love a few months ago about some kind of Organization of his, Legion if she was correct.

She was to find two people of a young age that would benefit him in the future. Mei didn't mind doing this as she was curious to what Naruto had planned. The Mizukage did find two Naruto requested, Orphans to be exact. She came across them during one of her small boring adventures in the village not too long ago.

A boy and a girl, Renji Aburai and Rukia Kuchiki. They were about 7 maybe 8 years old. Mei met them and made sure they were always kept an eye on; she would even drop in to say high from time to time.

The Mizukage would be lying if she said she didn't grow attached to the two kids. Renji was out going and cocky, while Rukia was a bit shy and quiet, but would scold Renji whenever he got out of hand. Sometimes during meetings or just in general, Mei would always chuckle, due to thinking of the two kids.

A knock from the outside of her door cut her away from her musings. Giving a drawl enter, she wasn't surprised when Ao walked in, she was mildly surprised when a hunter nin walked in from behind.

"Mizukage-sama, there is a disturbance." The hunter nin spoke up. Mei raised a brow before she asked what was going on.

"Well, there seems to be a 13 maybe 14 year old boy with spiky golden blonde hair with strange eyes wearing a black cloak, standing outside of the gate with a red headed girl. He demands he sees you right away or he will barge in and come to you." The masked ninja explained.

Mei dropped her pen when she heard the description, a lustful smile playing onto her lips. With a giggle she stood up and walked past the two blinking men and out the room with a sway of her hips while she softly licked her lips.

Ao and the hunter nin shivered as they could not help but admire the sway of their Mizukage's sexy hips.

Whoever she was about to speak to was one lucky bastard.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as he and Amaru continued to wait for Mei to arrive. This was a waste of time, he could have sent a clone for this bullshit, but this required his personal attention, he couldn't just hand the job off to some clone.

Well he could, but still!

Amaru watched her leader tap his foot and scowl in annoyance. It seemed Naruto hated to be kept waiting, that she made a note of for future references.

Naruto stopped his tapping and narrowed his eyes as a burst of chakra was created and the mist all but disappeared. Amaru's eyes widened in surprise when she saw about 4 Kiri hunter ninja hiding in the trees and such.

However Naruto ignored them in favor of watching his first lover, Mei, walk up to him lustfully.

"It's nice to know that you haven't forgotten about me, Naru-to-kun." Mei smiled as she neared him. Naruto's eye twitched as he bit back a small scowl, but could not keep the small annoyance out of his voice when he spoke.

"What was the purpose of making me sit and wait here Mei? I have other business to take care of and you know how much I hate waiting, as it wastes my time and I hate wasting my time." Naruto reminded her.

Mei smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. But before she could apologize, the captain jumped down and began scolding Naruto.

"How dare you talk to our Mizukage on a first name basis?! Show some respect brat! Mei-sama can make you wait all she wants as she is the Mizukage of Kirigakure!" The captain said.

Naruto's eyes turned into a glare but he kept his gaze on Mei who gave a slight sigh, inwardly muttering how he shouldn't have done that.

"Mei, does this trash want to die? Because I'll happily grant his wish as I am in no mood for games at the moment." Naruto told her seriously, giving the captain a hard look.

Mei instantly heard the seriousness and tone in his voice. Her playfulness disappeared in a single second as she stood before the man that was stronger than her in more ways than one.

"My apologies Naruto-sama, I will have better control over my Shinobi from now on." Mei bowed deeply, Naruto's scowl coming back a bit as he watched her.

Mei then turned to her shocked Shinobi and glared at him hard.

"And you, shut up before I melt you." She told him, not even bothering to use that sickly sweet smile of hers as this was no smiling matter. Mei was pretty sure that Naruto could destroy Kiri easily with his contract with Kyuubi. Sure she wouldn't be caught in the attack but still.

"In front of you is Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of Kiri, he is the one who helped the rebels and kill Yagura. Show him respect!" Mei barked.

The ninja around them were now in shock. They did indeed heard about the hero of Kiri but like others in the rebel faction, they never saw or met him, thinking he was a myth. But now they were in front of said myth to find he wasn't a myth, and on top of that, he was a kid!

None the less, they all bowed to him in show of apology to him and Mei. Naruto however ignored them and turned to Mei who still had a serious aura around her.

"At ease Mei, you need not bow to me unless I ask of it." Naruto told her softly and she relaxed a bit. She smiled at Naruto then noticed the girl latched on to his arm. Her eye twitched a bit before she gave a small smile.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, who is this?" She asked. Naruto glanced at a slightly shaken Amaru before speaking.

"She, Mei-chan, is one of my new members of my Organization and an apprentice of sorts. Mei meet Amaru, Amaru, meet Mei." Naruto introduced. The two nodded to each other, both wondering how Naruto met the other, but Amaru already had a pretty good idea.

"Since you are here Naruto-kun, I'm guessing you are here to talk business?" Mei guessed, earning a nod. Mei gave a nod as well before telling her Shinobi to get back to work before she and the two teens left with her to the office.

Once they arrived near the office, Naruto told Amaru to wait outside till he was finished, telling her to focus on the training exercises he told her about. Amaru wanted to protest but just gave a sigh before plopping down on a chair and grabbing a few leaves from her pocket and began the chakra exercise.

Naruto and Mei entered the room, with her closing it behind her. She also dismissed her Anbu who were reluctant before they did so. Once they were gone, and Mei activated the privacy and silencing seals, she smashed her lips upon a surprised Naruto.

The blonde quickly retaliated with his tongue, making Mei melt even more into the kiss. After a few seconds of their intimate session, Mei sat in her seat with a dazed look and a tint of pink on her cheeks. Naruto just chuckled in response as he waited for her mind to be rebooted.

After about two minutes, Mei finally regained her wits and smiled softly towards Naruto who stood their patiently.

"So Naru-koi, what can I do for you?" Mei wondered. Naruto smiled a bit at the affectionate suffix before he spoke.

"Well Mei-chan, a few months ago I sent you a message about my new organization, Legion, hopefully you received it." Naruto reminded. Once he got a sure nod from her continued.

"Good, well the inspiration of forming my own Organization which I soon hope to become an army for my empire, came from a group of nine missing S-rank ninja, they go by Akatsuki. Not much is known from this group except for how many members there are, what they want and two people who are in it." Naruto told her.

Mei had a serious look on her face as she listened.

"One of the members comes from Konoha while the other comes from Kiri. I met both of them personally and caught them by surprise with my skills. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are the two I am referring too." Naruto informed.

Mei's eyes turned into a glare at that piece of information. Kisame was a valuable ninja before the war, but like Zabuza he left, after he tried assassinating a daimyo from another country. At least Zabuza tried fighting Yagura, Kisame supported him.

"I see. So what do they want?" She wondered. Naruto gave a simple shrug.

"Me." He told her. Mei's eyes widened before she told him to say that again.

"Well, they don't want me per say, more like they want Kyuubi. They are after the nine biju. I have already come in contact with two others and have them under my wing, but the others I have not met yet. While Akatsuki is no threat to me, they are a threat to my plans for the Jinchuriki. I have no clue what they want them for nor do I really care, but they will NOT get in my way of freeing Juubi-sama." Naruto growled, his eyes pulsing.

Mei gave a small nod as she already knew of Naruto's plan, and gave him her full support. The fact that someone else was after the biju was worrisome, especially if nine S-rank missing Ninja were involved.

"We still haven't made contact with Utakata; we believe he may have left Water country not too long ago." Mei told him. Naruto nodded as he looked out the window, crossing his arms.

"While that is troubling, it is not my biggest concern. I am sure I'll come across him during my travels, and if I don't well then I'll hunt him down myself. I also need you to keep an eye out for Sanbi, she may have not manifested yet but still." Naruto stated.

Mei nodded before she grew curious.

"If this Akatsuki gang is looking for the Biju and doing who knows what with them, what are you going to do concerning them? The Jinchuriki I mean." Mei elaborated. Naruto gave a nod before he spoke.

"As I said I have already come in contact and have my watch over two of them, the Ichibi and Nanabi. I have information on the others and will go meet them myself so I can form some kind of connection with them. My next stop is Iwa; I need to speak with the Gobi Jinchuriki, as something not of this world is now in play." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stared out the window.

"What do you mean?" Mei asked. Naruto remained silent for a few minutes before turning a serious eye on Mei.

"The gates of hell are opening. It appears that the Biju are connected to the last circle of hell, and if that gate is opened, the two realms will meet, throwing off the balance of life and death. The dead will become alive, and the living will never die. Hence why, it is now more urgent than ever to unseal Juubi-sama so she can hopefully fix this." Naruto explained.

Mei was now beyond shocked. This news was…scary to say the least. Powerful enemies from all over the world and in history will be reborn and cause more havoc. Plus they won't be able to die? That by itself made her shiver.

But then on the bright side those who were alive won't die as well. However Mei thought about it more and figured there was no bright side to this.

The corrupted and those who were already hard to get rid of would never be able to die, causing even more chaos to this world, leading to its destruction, even though death would never come.

Large amounts of pain and suffering would happen as well, those who were tormented by illness or others would remain so, suffering and in pain, never to be able to move on. And those who hated life in general would be brought back and would be suffering as well.

This definitely spelled chaos.

Naruto seemed to know what he was thinking and agreed with her. All this would happen because the ninth gate would open and the Scythe that was held within the room would be unleashed along with all the darkness and negativity that it was held in.

Pure chaos indeed.

"How much time do we have?" Mei asked him. Naruto remained silent before giving a sigh.

"No clue. Kyuubi has already informed me that the one of the gates has opened from the lower circles. Meaning low ranked demons from the first and second circle will show up, soon." Naruto told her.

Mei sighed as she rubbed her temples. This was not how she wanted to spend her future, rushing just to close some gates.

Naruto noticed her discomfort and decided to change the subject.

"Now onto the next reason I am here." Naruto stated, causing her to look up.

"I believe my organization has more than enough room to allow you into its ranks." Naruto smiled kindly at her making her eyes wide.

"Mei Terumi, will you promise to stay by my side, and follow my every command? Would you follow me to the ends of the world, giving me your full undying loyalty?" Naruto asked her.

Mei realized that he wanted her to swear under oath and gave an inward smile. The Mizukage gave a determined nod.

"I vow to stay by your side and do whatever you wish of me, Naruto-sama. Please accept me into your ranks." Mei pleaded, bowing her head. Naruto smiled before he walked over and leaned over her desk.

He gently rubbed her cheeks after he lifted her chin so her green jaded eyes bore into his Rinnegan. Naruto then raised his index finger that was lit with a small black flame. He pressed it down on her right shoulder, leading to her neck.

Mei winced a bit after feeling the warm flame on her. After it was done, Naruto gazed at the Spiral tattoo he gave her, signifying her alignment with the Uzumaki and Legion.

Naruto was about to congratulate her when she finally was tired of waiting and smashed her lips against his.

Naruto rolled his eyes, smiling into the kiss before he transported them to her bedroom.

 **Lemon!**

Terumi Estate, Bed Chambers.

Naruto reappeared holding Mei directly in front of their bed, and he practically threw her onto it, already feeling the tightness in his pants get more and more unbearable. Mei giggled at his excitement, even though she sometimes preferred to be dominant during their fun time, she could handle Naruto taking the lead…just this once.

Naruto jumped onto the bed and tackled her, sending his tongue crashing into her mouth, tasting and exploring all she had to offer. Mei moaned into the aggressive kiss, enjoying the feeling coupled with Naruto's roaming hands, one had already landed on her breast while the other held her bottom. Mei pushed away and got on top, quickly stripping him of his armor and other dangerous weapons.

Naruto was just barely stifling a laugh as he watched Mei tear away his ninja gear and outfit, her anxiousness practically pouring off of her. Naruto didn't stop in his ministrations however, his hand had moved from her breasts to her zipper, and he unzipped it as quickly as he could, feeling the fire and anticipation for what was coming.

Mei finally got off everything but Naruto's boxers and smirked at her Uzumaki man, his tight muscles bristling, free from the clothe cage that barely hid them from her gaze to begin with. Her hands moved up and down his chest, tracing every little detail while slowly moving to the hem of his black boxers, Naruto was already twitching in anxious excitement.

Mei lowered his boxers and took his member into her hands, massaging it and his sac to get him ready for their favorite part. Mei's eyes widened when she felt herself lifted and twisted around, her rear now facing Naruto, clothed only in her fishnet suit.

Seeing her under him made Naruto gain a feral lustful smile, his pent up lust now having the chance to be released.

Mei moaned when he first began to lick her outer folds, quieting herself by placing her mouth over his shaft, lightly sucking on the head before enveloping more…and more of him into her hungry mouth. Naruto's moans from her work caused her to writhe in pleasure from his tongue as it shot further inside of her core, feeling and massaging her inner walls.

Mei began to hum from her current situation, his member touching the back of her throat, the vibrations caused Naruto to twitch and feel his end come near.

Naruto allowed his tongue to desperately search for a specific piece of his woman's anatomy, and upon finding the nub, launched a surprise attack that caused Mei to immediately lose their little 'competition'.

Naruto greedily began to drink her juices that flowed from her warm insides, intensely enjoying the flavor combined with Mei's desperate actions to his member. Upon feeling another humming vibration sent to the woman's throat, Naruto could no longer hold back and felt himself release into the woman's mouth. Mei lapped up his seed, swallowing as much as she could, doing her best not to let any spill.

Her stomach felt warm from the salty substance as it finished the trip down her throat, but she couldn't revel in it for long because Naruto had once again switched their roles, she now lay on her back with Naruto above her, poised to enter.

"Are you ready, Mei-hime?" Mei smiled and nodded, feeling a thrilling spike of pleasure as Naruto slowly entered her, one hand gripping her hip and the other massaging her breasts.

She voiced these feelings through loud moans that resonated throughout the room, and Naruto groaned from how wonderful being inside her felt.

"So fucking warm! Mei, you're so tight!" Mei grabbed Naruto's head and brought him in for a hungry kiss, attacking him with her tongue.

She felt a surge of pleasure every time her tongue would prick itself against his sharpened teeth, the pain easily forgotten. Naruto broke the kiss and continued to ram into her, moving his head down to her breasts and gently nipping and sucking at her hardened nipples.

"Oh Naru-koi! That feels…so fucking good! AH!" Mei screamed as Naruto especially pushed far into her, a mix of pleasure and pain that excited her from his teeth biting her nipples.

Naruto continued to pump into her while she grinded against him for a total of 10 minutes or so, both reaching their climax.

"Fuck! Mei-hime...I can't..." Mei just enveloped his torso with her legs and kept him inside, wanting to feel the warmth of his seed inside her again.

"DO IT! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR SEED FLOW INTO ME!" Naruto did as his Mizukage asked, his cum shooting into her womb, making her feel undying pleasure as she reached her end as well.

"NARUTO!"

"MEI!"

 **Lemon end!**

 **1 hour later**

Amaru jumped once she saw the office door opened and Naruto came out but he seemed a bit…disgruntled. His hair seemed more wild and untamed than ever, and she was pretty sure he had his armor on backwards.

Amaru also noticed the small smile on his face as he walked up to her.

"Let's go Amaru-chan; business has been taken care of." Naruto stated with a large smirk. Amaru couldn't help but notice the hidden meaning and blushed lightly.

"Um Naruto-sama, you have your armor on backwards." She told him. Naruto blinked in confusion before he looked down to see that his armor was on backwards and cursed inwardly.

That's what he gets for not deactivating the seal and putting his clothes back on in the dark. He didn't have the patience to do it right now so he just deactivated the armor, and summoned a cloak.

After he was done, the two made their way out of the building to see it was night time. Naruto guessed it was around 9 or so, meaning they still had time to catch the ferry that took them here, maybe head over to lightning country; the capital wasn't too far from there anyway.

As the two walked across the somewhat empty streets they watched as a young boy ran out from a corner with a group of thugs following him, shouting a string of curses. The boy couldn't have been no older than 6 maybe 7 years old.

Naruto and Amaru couldn't really get a good look at the boy as he was in a rush but Naruto's eyes widened a bit once he got a quick look of the kid's chakra network, thanks to his Rinnegan.

The boy's coils seemed way bigger than a normal kid his age, in fact, Naruto dared say his chakra coils were almost as big as his when he was that age, almost. Plus the kid was pretty fast if the speed he showed was any indication.

"Let's go Amaru-chan, were going to go help that boy." Naruto told her as he rushed off, Amaru blinked before nodding and following her leader.

Naruto wanted to hurry and catch up but realized Amaru wasn't at his level of speed yet so he toned it down a bit. After a few minutes or so, the two came across the group of thugs and the boy. The latter was cornered by them since it was a dead end.

Naruto observed the boy and could tell the boy stuck out like a sore thumb, just like him.

The boy had spiky seemingly untamed orange hair and brown eyes, along with peach skin. The boy wore a dirty white shirt, black shorts and Shinobi sandals that seemed broken and run down.

Naruto noticed in the boy's right hand was a medium sized bag of rice, and figured he stole it from the thugs and was caught.

"You little shit! How dare you steal from us?! We should kill you where you stand!" One of the men stated with a glare.

"In fact I think we will! It's not like anyone would care about your strawberry haired ass anyway. You will die remembering our faces!" the second man said with a sneer.

"Go ahead! Kill me! I'm not afraid of you idiots! BRING IT ON!" The boy yelled with a look of rage and small fear in his eyes. A smile came across Naruto's lips as he could clearly see the determination in the boy's eyes. The kid didn't plan on dying anytime soon and was probably thinking of a way to escape, but would fight them off if he had too.

Naruto realized that this kid reminded of him somewhat, and that was enough for Naruto to step in.

"What the hell are you losers think you're doing?" Naruto asked with an impassive look, his voice cold and emotionless. The group and the boy turned to him. The group of thugs sneered at Naruto, realizing he was just a stupid teenager.

"Get lost brat this has nothing to do with you." The first man stated. Naruto gave a small scoff.

"Now it does. The fact that four grown men would want to go full out on a child is pathetic. Either you leave the kid alone and die in a ditch, or I'll happily kill you all by myself. What's it going to be bitches?" Naruto smirked, feeling a little upbeat after his 2 round with Mei.

All the men gave an eye twitch before the fourth man lunged at Naruto.

"You're dead!" The man roared as he jumped to tackle him down. Naruto didn't even look at him before he raised his hand and backhanded him towards the nearby wall, crushing his skull, with the impact of his hand.

He three men and the boy looked in shock as they saw the dead body fall the ground with a simple thud. What made it worse was that Naruto didn't have a speck of the man's blood on him, not even the back of his hand.

"Looks like your buddy spoke for you." Naruto smirked before his eyes met with the orange haired kid.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Naruto wondered. The boy gave a small gulp before he spoke in a fearful tone.

"I-Ichigo K-kurosaki." The boy stated. Naruto gave a kind smile to the boy before he spoke.

"Well Ichigo, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm about to show you what power can allow you to do. Just watch." Naruto smirked as his Rinnegan pulsed.

A burst of blackish green flames surrounded him before two skeletal arms appeared by his side, even though his arms were crossed. With a single thought, the arms lunged for the three remaining men, only one of them got away.

The hands held the two men in its grasp before the dark green flames increased, burning the two thugs into ashes, both screaming in agonizing pain as the flames did it's work.

The last man who was actually the leader watched in horror before he turned to the boy. He was about to order the kid to call his friend off, but before he got get the words out of his mouth, the two hands snatched him and crushed him to death, while also scorching his body.

Ichigo and Amaru watched in awe and fear as Naruto killed the remaining three with ease. Kurama who viewed the whole thing with Madara asked if he was going overboard for some thugs.

Naruto's reply though was the kid needed to see what power could do so that way he would want some and Naruto could take him with him. Madara informed Naruto that his way of thinking was similar to Orochimaru's, but Naruto said Orochimaru was a fool and he was doing it because he wanted too.

Once the Susanoo arms disappeared, Naruto patted the imaginary dust off his person before he gazed at Ichigo and turned around, walking towards Amaru.

Ichigo blinked in confusion to what just happened. The older boy who saved him was walking away, as if nothing happened. He expected the teen to want something from him or offer him anything but he didn't.

Ichigo looked at the bag of rice then the ashes of the thugs before dropping the rice down and running after Naruto. Amaru blinked as she watched Ichigo stand next to Naruto who raised a brow.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked him. Ichigo glared at Naruto, determination in his eyes.

"Take me on as your apprentice!" Ichigo ordered with conviction. Naruto kept his gaze on Ichigo before chuckling and messing with the kid's hair.

"Sure kid, I'll teach you." Naruto told him and Ichigo smiled in happiness before turning to Amaru. The two looked at each other before Ichigo grinned at her, introducing himself.

Amaru returned the favor and the two followed Naruto out of Kiri. The blonde would come back for Renji and Rukia, in time. There were still things he needed to get under control, after all.

 **1 week later**

 **Uzuni**

Naruto took a deep breath as he fell on his butt. He just finished his spar with Risa who was a little winded. The two were currently in their personal training grounds while the others were doing their own training.

It's been a week since Naruto left Kiri and three days since he returned to Uzuni.

Before he returned to his island village, he went looking for more bases that Orochimaru had and freed whatever prisoners were there, allowing them to join his army and village.

He came across a boy who was his age during his search; his name was Suigetsu Hozuki, younger brother of Mangetsu Hozuki. Naruto actually found Suigetsu in a giant tube of water not far from water country in one of the Snake Sannin's lairs.

Naruto offered Suigetsu freedom and the opportunity to wield Kubikiribocho along with Samehada in the near future, which Suigetsu immediately accepted, thus joining Naruto's Legion.

Another person that was worthy of joining Naruto's ranks was Bi-polar Jugo. However it did take Naruto having to rough him up with his KI and put him in a bit of his control just to have the older boy listen to him.

All the teen wanted was to be locked away, so he wouldn't hurt anybody. But Naruto promised that he would be Jugo's cage and that was all Jugo needed to hear before he joined Legion and Naruto as well. The younger boy already showed he had the power to ultimately crush him if need be, so why not join him if he could keep his promise?

So during all this time Naruto gained lots of followers and already had a decent sized army, now he just needed to have this army trained and completely loyal to him. It would only be a matter of time before Naruto would decide to go to Oto and take over as well.

Naruto and Risa were also glad that not even half of the island's vacancy was filled. This meant they could still add more and that's what Naruto planned to do.

When Naruto returned back to Uzuni he had grouped Guren, Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu into one group, with Guren being the leader of the squad. The girl was surprised by this and asked why she was made the leader to which Naruto said he trusted her the most and knew she would do the right thing.

While he was gone taking care of business, Risa was training both Guren and Karin, along with setting up training regimes for the prisoners they freed. Guren and Karin grew strong during their two weeks with Risa, now both mid Chunin level.

And Naruto was glad for that. Also during his return to Uzuni Naruto continued to teach Amaru and Ichigo. The latter was soaking everything up like a sponge and seemed interested in Kenjutsu, while Amaru took interest in the medical field.

Naruto soon realized that he would have to get teachers to teach and train his most valuable recruits, he couldn't have Risa do everything, and he didn't want her too. It was his idea in forming this Organization so he would have to take responsibility.

The blonde sighed as he stood up and gave a stretch before putting back on his shirt before he sat down on a bench and took a gulp of his water. Risa sat next to him wondering what he was thinking about.

Naruto kept silent for a while, his eyes closed. With a nod to himself he turned to Risa.

"Make preparations for Edo tensei." Naruto told her and she raised a surprised brow.

"Why?" She asked and Naruto remained quiet for a few moments, taking a sip of his water.

"Because I have realized that neither you nor I can teach them all, especially not me, I have my own training to worry about; I have enough on my plate already. However, while I want you to be kept busy, I don't want you taking over everything for me. So I'm allowing you to take two people as your students, while I'll take two as well. The rest will be under the guide of who I revive under the Edo tensei." Naruto told her.

Risa nodded as she understood. Her grandson did have a lot on his plate. Between his own training, finding recruits, training recruits, keeping an eye out for potential threats and more, he didn't have time for everything.

"Well then, I'll take Amaru and Karin. Both want to learn how to be medics, so I'll teach them that. I'll also teach Amaru combat skills, while helping Karin with her sensor abilities and what not." Risa shrugged.

Naruto nodded as those were good choices that he understood. With a sigh he spoke.

"Ichigo is a no brainer, there still things I want to teach that kid. I'll take Guren as well." Naruto stated and she nodded, not so surprised by his choices.

"Naruto-kun, besides training with me, what are you going to do for your own training?" She asked in wonder. He really didn't tell her anything of his own training as has been busy with everything else, she was truly curious.

"Everything needs work." Naruto told her and she blinked in surprise.

"The only thing I excel at his Ninjutsu and that is not going to cut it for me. My Taijutsu is sloppy, my Genjutsu is just…ugh, my Kenjutsu is decent, and I still need to master Kurama-chan's chakra." Naruto listed off.

There was way more that needed to be done, and Risa realized that.

"Is there more?" she asked him and he glanced at her with surprise in his eyes. She simply giggled before speaking.

"I want to know everything Naru-kun, so that way I can find ways to help you. Don't keep me in the dark." Risa told him and he gave a sigh before nodding.

"As I said, I only excel in Ninjutsu, but that doesn't even seem right. I have powerful techniques, but I don't know how to use them to their full potential without killing myself or blowing something up on accident." Naruto grumbled.

"And on top of that, I still haven't gained a grip on my Rinnegan abilities. I swear sometimes I forget I even have it. The only technique I know that is useful to me is Shinra tensei, and Bansho tenin in some cases." Naruto started.

"I don't know how to operate my paths right without confusion, I still can't find a use for my other abilities, and I can't even handle some of my bloodline techniques." Naruto told her.

"Over all Risa-chan, I feel weak. I honestly don't know how to control or use my power to its full potential. It was only by pure luck that I killed Orochimaru, and frankly, I don't even think he is really dead. I half expect the bastard to come popping out somewhere within the next few years." Naruto told her.

Risa listened to her grandson, both unaware of the suffix he added to her name. While she listened, he sounded, weakened to her, almost as if he was way over his head and just wanted to give up at the moment.

Risa and Naruto both realized that even though he had one of the greatest minds and skilled fighters in history and one of the strongest biju sealed within him, Naruto Uzumaki was still a kid.

With a soft kind smile she spoke.

"Don't give up hope just yet Naruto-kun. Your adventure is only just starting after all. Plus don't be afraid to speak your mind, and I don't mean just the rebellious side of you, I mean your fears and insecurities as well. If you won't speak about them in public, at least try to those who care about you the most, like me!" She grinned.

Naruto gave a small chuckle with a nod. Risa smiled and kept going.

"And don't worry about your skills Naruto-kun. You have a total of three years to shape them up, that's more than enough time. Plus think about it, you only came to terms with this new power of yours about 4 months ago, during an exam no less, and ever since then, you never really had the time to refine your skills. You should be proud and take pride that they are good as they are now considering what little time you had to set them straight a bit." Risa smirked.

"Remember our first fight? You nearly gave me a run for my money; no one beside Tobirama Senju was able to do that. Only few were able to beat me, your grandfather, though it was a tie most of the time, and the combined efforts of both Nidaime Mizukage and Raikage. That's it. So take pride in your strength Naruto, because if you don't, no one will." Risa finished.

Naruto was silent for a while before he smiled with a nod. Taking a sip of his water he stood and stretched.

"Your right Risa-chan thanks for cheering me up." Naruto grinned at her. Risa nodded with a grin of her own before she adopted a thoughtful expression.

"Now what are we going to do about your training?" She mumbled to herself. Naruto was also thinking before he saw a fresh cut on his hand from the spar and watched it heal.

Risa also watched the cut heal and saw the single drop of blood too and a light bulb turned on in her head.

"Bingo! I found the answer to your problems Datteyume!" Risa grinned and Naruto looked at her curiously.

"Okay Naruto-kun, you know the properties of the Shadow clone Jutsu right?" Risa reminded him and he gave a nod.

"Well there is another clone technique that can be really beneficial to our cause, so that way we don't have to use the Edo tensei in such a large scale." Risa told him and his eyes widened before he asked what she was talking about.

"The Blood clone Jutsu. It's a Jutsu that takes a significant amount of the user's blood and chakra to make a solid durable, long lasting clone. Clones like these make for the perfect sparring partner. Not to mention, just like the shadow clone Jutsu, when it is dispelled the experience and memories are given to the original as well." Risa explained to him.

Naruto was slightly awed by this Jutsu, as it would be beneficial to him, greatly in fact. He would literally be able in different places without worrying when the clone would dispel from a couple of hits.

'Kura-chan, how many would I be able to make?' Naruto asked her and she gave a shrug.

'Well since I'm always constantly healing you, I'll be able to replace any missing blood for you, to a certain extent however. So I would say about 10 to maybe 25 clones.' She answered as she flipped through a magazine she created within his mindscape while Madara was meditating.

Naruto was elated by this information before relaying it to Risa who smirked.

"That's more than enough, I myself can make about 15 but that's my limit. This Jutsu will help us more than we think it will." Risa stated her smirk still in place. Naruto just nodded in agreement with her.

He now already had plans to what he was going to do with the clones. This would allow him to continue the jobs he needed to get done without worry.

"Okay Risa-chan, how do we cast the Jutsu?" Naruto asked her. Risa thought about it for a few moments before she spoke.

"Well the first thing we need to do is force our chakra to cut our own skin, so that way our chakra is already embedded in our molecules. Just watch." Risa stated as she held out her hand.

Naruto watched as chakra started gathering in her hand, she winced when she had to force the energy to cut into her own skin. Blood quickly started dripping on the floor.

Naruto watched as the dirt soaked her blood. Risa continued this for five full minutes, when she started feeling the effects of blood lost. She cut off the chakra flowing out of her hand and watched as her healing factor kicked in, which Naruto guessed was an Uzumaki trait.

Risa took several deep breaths He held the air in his lungs and formed the Ram seal.

After the pressure in her lungs became too strained she breathed the steam straight into the bloodied soil. While she was breathing into the soil, she went through a series of hand seals, ending with snake. She slammed her hands on the ground and watched as the ground shook a little.

After two minutes of rumbling the earth started to bulge up. Naruto narrowed his eyes and watched Risa weaved through another series of hand seals, this time ending with the unique cross seal of the shadow clone technique.

Very quickly, the chakra, again, transferred from Risa to the dirt. It resulted in a small explosion that only created a dirt cloud. Risa smiled and blew the dirt away, revealing her clone. At first glance, it looked like all the other clones she made over her life.

Like she said earlier, this was the perfect clone. A perfect blend of, the earth's durability, the blood's cautiousness in battle and shadow's rivaling intelligence. All those qualities along with a massive amount of chakra made the clone the perfect sparring partner.

Naruto stared amazed at the Risa clone who smiled back at her creator. He could see no flaws on the clone before he spoke up in question.

"They can use Ninjutsu right?" Naruto asked and Risa nodded before telling her clone to activate her Rinnegan which she did surprising Naruto a bit more and making him a bit excited.

"This is awesome! Alright then, time to get started Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned before he and Risa got back to work.

 **1 hour later**

An hour has passed since Naruto learned the blood clone technique and got started forming his clones. Now in front of him stood a total of 15 Naruto's and 10 Risa's, the original standing by his side.

Naruto chuckled darkly a bit as he stared at the clones that waited for orders. Naruto then nodded to Risa who got started on the Edo tensei.

Once she was done a total of four coffins were present. The lids fell off and revealed the four revived people.

They all stepped out with curious looks before they saw Naruto and the one on the left narrowed her eyes somewhat.

"Minato?" she asked. Naruto raised a brow at her before he shook his head.

"No, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. However I am his son." Naruto said with some bitterness in his tone which the woman noticed.

Naruto took a calming breath, not wanting his hatred for Namikaze to ruin his good mood. He smiled at them all; however his smile was a little strained when he laid eyes on the person in the middle.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mangetsu Hozuki, Gram Sabaku, Karura Sabaku, Pakura." Naruto greeted as he gazed at the adults.

"What is going on? Where am I?" Pakura demanded as she looked around. Naruto calmed her nerves with a soft smile before he spoke.

"You have been revived through the use of the Uzumaki Kinjutsu, Edo Tensei, and are currently in a new village called, Uzuni." Naruto explained to them.

"Why are we here?" Gram asked in a gruff tone, but his focus was on his wife who seemed to be curious about Naruto.

"I have revived you all for a purpose, as I have read up on my history and know that you were all considered S-rank ninja, even becoming a kage." Naruto smirked, looking at Gram specifically.

"Mangetsu Hozuki, of the Hozuki clan, member of the seven swordsmen of mist and able to wield all the seven swords." Naruto stated as he looked at the boy who blinked in surprise.

"Pakura of the scorching sand. Able to use the famed but rare scorched release, betrayed by Suna and killed by Kiri ninja as being an envoy." Naruto continued, noticing the scowl form on her face at the mention of her betrayal to which she gave a side glare to Gram who ignored her.

"Karura Sabaku. The first wind mistress of Suna. Wife of the fourth Kazekage, mother to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku. A rare mastery over wind, hence why you were placed as an S-ranked ninja titled Wind mistress." Naruto informed to which she nodded with a small smile.

Naruto then turned to Gram with an impassive look before he spoke.

"Gram Sabaku, Fourth Kazekage of Suna. Husband to Karura Sabaku and father to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku. Wielder and user of gold dust and Magnet release. Decided to go to war with Konoha, allied with Orochimaru before being betrayed by said snake, resulting in your death. Ironic is it not?" Naruto smirked along with Pakura who was glad Gram got what he deserved.

Gram narrowed his eyes at Naruto before he spoke.

"So I'm guessing that Konoha fell and you survived, if this…Uzuni is here. Trying to rebuild another Konoha?" Gram smirked but he raised a brow when Naruto chuckled.

"No. Konoha is still perfectly standing much to my dismay but that will be dealt with soon. Suna lost the war, with Orochimaru fleeing the scene. He posed as you and decided to go with the plan anyway." Naruto shrugged.

Naruto cleared his throat so he got back on topic.

"Now the reason I revived you all is for a purpose, to make certain people stronger. Now if you can do this for me, I can make sure you all stay alive, giving you back to your loved ones." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"What do you need of us?" Pakura asked in wonder. Naruto smirked in response.

"I want Mangetsu to train his younger brother, in the ways of the seven swordsmen. I'm sure he would be really happy to see his brother again." Naruto stated. Mangetsu's eyes widened before he nodded.

"I want Karura and Gram to head back to Suna with two of my blood clones. Karura I would like you to train Temari and my clone in the ways of the wind. I'm sure your children, especially Gaara, would be more than elated to see you." Naruto smiled at her and she nodded vigorously, wishing to see her children.

"And you." Naruto turned to Gram with the same impassive look.

"I want you to teach my other clone and Gaara how to use gold dust, and my clone magnet release. It's not a request, it's an order." Naruto growled a bit to show he was in charge. Gram could do nothing but nod.

Naruto then turned to Pakura who was glad to see Naruto order Gram around. She met his eyes and felt somewhat captivated by them. This child held so much power around him it was kind of frightening, yet soothing in a way.

"And you Pakura-san, I would like you to teach one of my clones how to use scorch release. Thanks to my eyes, abilities come easy." Naruto told her and she gave a nod.

Naruto smiled before he nodded to Risa who was silent the whole time. She released some of her control on them, but kept a bit more on Gram. Naruto then turned to his clones.

"I want four of you to step forward." Naruto ordered and they did so.

"Good, two of you will escort Karura and Gram back to Suna and learn from them beside Temari and Gaara. One of you will stay with Pakura and learn scorch release. The last will take Mangetsu to Suigetsu and learn a few water Jutsu. Understood?" Naruto asked and they all saluted to him before doing their respective task.

Once they were cleared out Naruto spoke to his clones again.

"Alright, here is what we are going to do. One of you will leave with a Risa clone and train in Kenjutsu. Three of you will go into the village and watch, guide, and discipline the new Shinobi. I also want you to gain their trust somewhat, and make sure they remain loyal to me." Naruto told them.

They all nodded, not sure which ones would be sent. Naruto nodded and continued.

"Four of you will leave and go explore the nations. One will keep an eye on Konoha, one will go around collecting bounties for the village funds, another will keep an eye on the other villages, while the lasts looks for allies." Naruto stated.

Once again, they all nodded.

"One of you will go to Kiri and remain with Mei. Your job will be to learn what you can from her while also teaching Renji and Rukia. Another will leave for Taki and spend time with Fu, teaching her what you can. The last will stay here with one Risa clone and watch over the village." Naruto stated.

They all gave one more nod before Naruto gave each assignment to each clone before they all left to do their duty. Once they were gone, that only left 13 left Risa clones, all who were waiting patiently for orders.

Risa stepped up and gave them their assignments as well.

"Three of you will return to Uzushio and continue to seal up whatever that was left behind since I was in a rush. Two of you will also keep an eye on Amegakure, and any information regarding Akatsuki. Another two will stay here and teach Amaru and Karin. Three of you will help the clones maintain stability over the village. The last three will go out and help with raising funds." Risa explained to them before she gave a clone which assignment.

Once they all were dismissed and gone Naruto and Risa sighed. The youngest Uzumaki called for Ichigo, Guren and Jugo to meet with him. After a few minutes the three showed up in wonder.

"You wanted to see us, Naruto-sama? Guren bowed her head. Naruto smiled, letting her know it was okay to relax. She did so with a small blush but remained silent.

"I brought you three here because I am going somewhere and I'm bringing you along. Ichigo and Guren, I'll be continuing on your training as I'm training as well, while Jugo you will be going through training as well. From what I hear, there is someone that you remind Risa of that could increase your strength." Naruto stated.

Jugo seemed surprised by this before he nodded. Naruto nodded before he turned to Risa who just smirked.

"Now what are you about to see is not normal but not strange either. Remain silent unless told otherwise." Risa ordered the three who nodded. With a deep breath Risa went through three hand signs before she slammed her hands on the ground and a door rose.

The door had a strange Kanji on it that read 'Saiyan'. Risa opened the door and walked in with Naruto and the others following. Walking into the light they all blinked to fix their vision.

Once it was fixed they stared upon a large area of mountains, and waterfalls along with rivers and such. Naruto and the others were amazed as they gazed up into the sky to see things flying in the air.

"Welcome to the , home of the Saiyan's." Risa stated, flaring her chakra a bit to let someone know she was here.

Within a few moments, Naruto felt a large source of power coming towards them and braced himself but he was surprised when he saw a single man floating above them with an excited happy grin on his face as he floated down.

"Risa! It's so good to see you again! How have you been?" The man asked as he touched down on the ground.

Naruto and the others blinked as they looked at the man in wonder.

He had spiky black hair that seemed to stay on place all the time, The man wore a blue gi with ochre pants, a white sash going over his waist and pink wrist bands, black shoes with white shin coverings. The man also had a nice tan close to Naruto's own and an ear splitting contagious grin.

"I've been well Goku, thank you. I can see you haven't changed a bit." Risa smiled and he gave laugh before noticing the others behind her. Risa caught on to his curiosity and turned to them.

"Goku these are my apprentices of sorts. The tall one is Jugo, the girl is Guren, the small kid is Ichigo, and this is my grandson, the one I told you about…"

"Naruto." Goku finished with a whisper, causing Risa to nod. Goku smiled and stuck his hand out towards Naruto.

"It's nice to finally meet you Naruto; I'm Goku, the current leader of the Saiyan clan." Goku greeted. Naruto in turn took Goku's hand and shook with his own grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Goku." Naruto returned. Goku smiled as he noticed Naruto had a strong grip for someone his age and that impressed him. Once the Saiyan leader was done greeting Naruto, he greeted the others as well who just bowed respectfully till Ichigo shouted,

"You have a tail!" the boy pointed with wide eyes as he saw a long brown appendage whirling around behind Goku. Goku blinked before he looked at his tail and nodded.

"Yup! That's what makes us Saiyan's. All Saiyan's have tails." Goku informed. Ichigo was still a little bugged out by this but calmed down a bit, wondering how cool it would be if he had a tail.

Goku turned back to an amused Risa and spoke his mind.

"So what can I do for you Risa? Came back for a friendly spar?" Goku asked excitedly. Risa smiled at the thought but shook her head.

"Maybe later Goku. I wanted to know if it was okay if Naruto-kun could learn from the Saiyan's and improve his skills here." Risa said. Goku hummed for a few moments before he spoke.

"You want him to sign the contract?" Goku asked in wonder. Risa shook her head.

"That would be great, but that is up to you and him. Naruto-kun already has a contract with the foxes however, so I don't think it would work anyway." Risa stated. Goku however shook his head and said they would talk more about it later.

For now he turned to Naruto who was waiting patiently with the others, gazing at the sky with a small smile on his face. Goku concentrated on Naruto's energy level and he blinked in surprise, this kid had a lot of power, not to mention more that was locked away.

If that potential was unlocked, Goku presumed that Naruto would be stronger than Broly. This kid really had potential.

Naruto caught Goku's gaze and returned it before he spoke.

"I do not wish to disturb you Goku-san, I just wanted to learn this Aura release Baa-chan showed me, but it's completely fine if you refuse to teach me." Naruto stated in a calm tone. There was no veiled anger or hostility behind his voice at all. The boy was just curious.

"I see. Well then Naruto, I have no problem teaching you our ways of fighting. It will be interesting to see how you progress through our training. Tell me Naruto, are you willing to undergo the training of a Saiyan and become my pupil?" Goku asked with a smirk.

Naruto blinked as he was not expecting this at all and turned to Risa who just gave a nod and smile. Naruto took a deep breath before nodding; there was no way he was going to turn down this offer.

"I would be honored, Goku-sensei." Naruto bowed.

His training has begun.

 **Done! 78 pages! Man am I beast or what? So tell me what you guys think of the chapter and the crossover additions I made that fit and kinda still pertain to Naruto?**

 **To be honest, I enjoyed it, and I hope you guys did too. Still not sure on what I'm gonna do with Risa though, I think I'll just add her and Kushina, still mulling it over.**

 **By the way the temple Naruto created looks just like the Lincoln memorial in Washington, except there is no huge statue there.**

 **Also I got the blood clone idea from Jay-Jay12393**

 **Anyway, tell me your thoughts and such, later.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **OvO**


	50. Naruto no Jubi Ch 8

**Sup, hows it going? Good? Good. Now I am really happy that I got lots of reviews while a little saddened that I lost some because of some additions, or it got too boring. Impatient.**

 **Now while I did add DBZ in, he won't become a Saiyan or anything. While I did consider it as being Sage mode, I felt it would be too much. Naruto will only learn how to use their techniques and improve his Taijutsu, nothing more.**

 **Also when Goku mentioned his power being higher than broly's I'm talking power level not he can blow up a whole planet. Come on people use your heads.**

 **Also because I added Bleach characters doesn't mean I'm going to add Zanpakuto's because of it. Some thought that Risa had a Zanpakuto when in fact it was just that her sword had a little sentience, not fully being able to talk and such.**

 **I have also decided to add Kushina and Risa. And no, Kushina has not been revived yet. There will also be a time skip in this chapter, multiple in fact, well at least I think so at the moment.**

 **Anyway, let's get started.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **One week later, Kirigakure**

The blood clone Naruto that was assigned to stay with Mei for a while finally got passed the gates. Unlike last time, there was no trouble for him entering, as he was able to come and go as he pleased.

The clone decided to go inform Mei he was here, so he could get it it out of the way. Within five minutes Naruto was in the Mizukage tower and was on his way to Mei's office when he noticed that the door was open when it was usually closed.

Peeking inside, Naruto couldn't see Mei anywhere and wondered where she went, and why the door was opened. He looked around the office to see if anything was out of place to make sure nothing was stolen or anything.

Traveling over to her desk Naruto looked at the stack of paperwork, making him chuckle in response. His attention was then turned to the framed picture on her desk.

He picked it up and gazed at it.

It was the original Naruto and Mei standing together arm in arm. Mei had a huge grin on her face as she wore the Mizukage hat, while Naruto simply had a small smirk like smile on his face, his eyes closed. But the clone could tell that the original was really happy for Mei.

Setting the picture back down he looked up to hear grumbles. Once he did he saw a slightly pale disgruntled Mei who blinked upon noticing him.

"Naruto-koi? What are you doing back here?" She asked in genuine surprise as she wasn't expecting to see him for another month or so. Naruto simply shrugged but he noticed the scared look on her face that she quickly hid, replacing with small nervousness.

His eyes narrowed slightly before returning to his impassive face. He decided to speak.

"I wanted to come and stay here for a bit, familiarize myself with Kiri in peace instead during war." Naruto smirked a bit, as flashes of his battle with Yagura in Kiri appeared before dying down.

Mei gave a slightly nervous chuckle. Naruto was now suspicious of her but kept his cool.

"I also thought it would be great for me to meet Renji and Rukia, start teaching them." Naruto shrugged his eyes and focus still on her. Mei nodded but didn't move from her spot; in fact it looked like she was ready to jet out of the room.

"What about your training and Legion?" Mei wondered. The blood clone kept quiet, remembering the originals orders of not telling Mei he was a clone.

"Risa-chan is taking care of them. What's going on with you Mei? You seem…nervous." Naruto spoke, making her tense a bit and become a bit paler.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about N-Naruto-kun." Mei smiled, though it was strained and fearful. Naruto gazed at her before her walked from her desk towards her, causing her to blink in surprise and take a step back as he was now in front of her.

She looked up slightly as he was taller than her by an inch or so. She stared into his Rinnegan as he stared into her jade green eyes. His face was no longer set into impassiveness, more like concern and worry.

To show his worry for her and make her relax a bit, he deactivated his Rinnegan by stopping all and any chakra flow to his eyes. It was a trick he learned from Madara not that long ago.

Mei stared into his vertically slit sky blue eyes and let her shoulders droop a bit, a small sigh of relief escaping from her lips. She could see the love in his eyes and it relaxed whatever fears she possessed at the moment.

The same love that Naruto had in his eyes reflected in hers, and seemed even more greater than his own. Mei loved Naruto more than any other man in her past. At first it was just a small crush when he saved her from a close death those few months back, and as time passed it became stronger and brighter.

"Mei-hime, please tell me what has got you so bothered." Naruto pleaded softly. Mei looked away from him and muttered,

"Why do you think something is bothering me?"

Naruto gave a frown as he gently caressed the side of her cheek.

"Because I know you Mei. You always love looking into my eyes, but now you can't even hold my gaze. Your perfect unblemished nice tan and slightly flushed skin is now pale and a bit cold. Not to mention I see the fear in your eyes." Naruto pointed out causing her to tense a bit.

"Please, Mei-hime, tell me. If you won't, I'll have to get the information myself." Naruto threatened in a soft voice making her freeze before she looking into his eyes with fear and denial.

Once Mei saw that he was serious, she gave a sigh and grabbed his hand, leaning into it more and caressing it with her cheek, a small content smile on her lips.

After calming down she spoke.

"Naruto-kun, do you remember when you told me your plans for the empire?" Mei asked. Naruto gave a nod wondering what this had to do with it.

"And I asked about what you wanted for your family? And you told me that was going to have to wait till everything was complete?" She asked. Naruto nodded, still not seeing what was going on.

"Well do you remember our last…activities?" She asked and Naruto gave a nod before he froze. Mei noticed he figured it out and directed his hand towards her stomach, letting it stay there.

Once this action was complete, his eyes widened even more in complete disbelief, a strange expression from his usual impassive one. He looked at Mei's stomach and his hand before looking into her anxious eyes.

"Y-you're pregnant?" The blonde asked with a shocked and disbelieving tone in his voice. Mei gave a nod a small smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm having a baby." Mei stated, her voice hurt and filled with sadness. She didn't want to be a hindrance for her loves plans, and that's exactly what this was.

"No." Naruto stated firmly causing her to look at him in confusion.

"We're having a baby. I can't believe it, I becoming a father." Naruto stated with a large true grin. Mei was vastly surprised by his statement and the pure look of happiness on his face.

"You're not angry? This could screw up your plans!" Mei reminded. Naruto gave a small smile as he gently kissed her lips while he rubbed her stomach.

"Of course I'm not angry. Part of the reason I'm creating this empire is for my children. Why would I be mad when this is partly for them? Am I a little disappointed? Yes. But only because it will make things a bit more difficult." Naruto told her softly.

Mei was gaping at him, her eyes wide. For the past two weeks she has been a nervous wreck, afraid to tell her young lover about their unborn child. But it turns out she didn't have to worry about anything, Naruto wasn't angry at her, he was happy.

"This also gives me the chance to be even greater and a better man and father than Namikaze was. I won't abandon my child because of foolish ideals and hopes. If I must sacrifice myself, it is for them and you, not my empire or the world." Naruto told her.

Mei knew this would be foolish to ask but she just had too. Sometimes Naruto made shivers of fear run down her spine with his emotionless attitude.

"So you will love our child?" She asked in a shy hopeful voice. Naruto frowned a bit before he cupped her chin, making her look him in the eyes.

"Of course I will, that is a promise of a life time." Naruto told her and she nodded with a smile. There was nothing for her to worry about, but as she thought about it there was.

"What about their safety?" She asked. Naruto raised a brow in response, so she elaborated.

"The other villages? Surely if they found out that the Godaime Mizukage was having a child then they would want to try to either harm…"

"Don't you worry about that Mei-chan. While I do see your point, nothing will happen." Naruto told her with conviction, calming her fears. She gave a nod, trusting Naruto.

"Now that I know of this, this gives me even more reason to stay here with you." Naruto grinned, making her smile happily. Any fears she had for her child's safety was no dormant. With a happy smile she left with Naruto, who was mentally coming up with a plan to inform the real Naruto of this news.

This was important after all.

 **Takigakure, two weeks later**

The Jinchuriki of the Nanabi was currently running away from a mob of angry villagers. Today was the day when the Nanabi was sealed, a day before her birthday.

Fu who was 11 years old tried running for the nearby lake but she didn't want to lead them to her secret hideout. As she looked back she could see the Shinobi catching up to her. This scared the girl more, causing her to speed up, but she tripped over a decent sized rock and tumbled to the ground.

The mob saw what happened and smirked in victory. It was about 30 maybe 40 of them chasing after the girl while the rest of the villagers were cheering them on from the sidelines, boosting their ego.

They stalked upon the downed Fu with evil grins on their faces.

"There is no way you can evade us any longer, demon. It's time for you to pay for your sins, and die!" The leader yelled as he lunged at Fu who flinched, bracing herself for the blow… that never came.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes and looked forward to see a pissed off Naruto standing in front of her with his arms crossed. Around him was a dark green energy almost like flames.

The man that tried attacking her was suspended in the air, thanks to the skeletal arm that was gripping him, crushing him as seconds passed.

"I leave the village for 3 hours, 3 fucking hours, and you think it's now okay to kill Fu?!" Naruto growled out. This was not the blood clone, no this was the original Naruto and he was more than pissed since he had to put his training with Goku on hold for the moments.

The blood clone knew that the boss would be more than pissed at what was happening so he summoned him with the summoning Jutsu.

Fu was more than elated to see the person she thought of a brother figure, her most precious person. It was strange when she first met him, since he was kind and patient with her, which was completely foreign to the girl.

As time passed, she kept receiving messages from him until 'he' showed up himself and watched over her during the past three weeks. The mobs and such died down as Naruto showed he wasn't tolerating any harm that came to her.

But he had to leave for a few hours today for some business, now that he was back, she was sure these fools would pay.

"Why do you protect the demon? She is a stain on our peaceful world! She needs to die!" A woman stated. Naruto's eye twitched before his Susanoo armed crushed the man in its hand and burned his body to ashes.

Naruto turned to Fu and spoke.

"Fu-chan, close your eyes." Naruto ordered before he turned back around and disappeared in a blur. The first person to die was the woman who spoke out, before the rest of them fell like flies.

Fu was in so much shock and awe she couldn't keep her eyes closed, it was difficult. So she just watched Naruto kill them all without mercy, before he stopped in front of her.

There wasn't so much as a single speck of blood on his person, he was perfectly clean, while behind him, the ground was soaked in fresh blood, headless bodies, and bodies with giant holes in the center, it was a gruesome scene.

Naruto then gave out his hand. Fu blinked before taking it with a light smile. She expected him to pull her up and set her on the ground. Imagine her surprise when she was pulled up, but could no longer feel the ground under her.

Fu looked down to see her feet were no longer touching the ground, in fact it seemed the ground was getting farther and farther away. She looked towards Naruto who simply smiled at her. That was when Fu realized that they were in the air, and rising.

It was only after a few minutes or so that they were right above Taki and the sacred tree. Naruto was holding on to Fu close and tight not willing to drop her.

"What do you wish of this place Fu? Redemption? Or destruction?" Naruto asked her in a serious, calm tone. Fu blinked as she stared at her…no, as she stared at Takigakure. This place was never her home.

She didn't know who her parents were, everybody hated her to the point where they wanted to kill her, they also saw her as a weapon, expecting her to protect them with her life.

They don't deserve to live. They only deserve death.

This thought was not her own entirely, it was a whisper from within. It was a suggestion, a statement from her Biju, though it was only a light whisper. This was the first time Fu heard from her Biju in the eleven years of her life.

It kind of scared her but she shook it off and decided to give her answer, deciding the fate of the village and its people.

"I wish for this place to no longer bother me. I want this place to disappear from the face of the earth." She told him and Naruto nodded. This was a great chance to test his new powers.

"Then your wish shall be granted, Fu-chan." Naruto smirked as his right hand was lifted up as a fist.

Naruto concentrated his chakra into his hand and the village. It was a technique one of his tutors, Nappa, showed him. Volcano eruption, an explosion release technique.

Fu watched as the village was encased in a dark green aura. The girl could also feel heat coming from the village.

Within the village, the villagers felt hotter than normal and wondered what was going on. They were none the wiser to their own death.

Naruto's smirk grew as he opened his hand, releasing all the concentrated and condensed energy.

Before their very eyes, Takigakure was engulfed in a bright lime green light, the blast radius taking over the entire village. Fu watched in complete awe at the destruction of Taki, she could hear the screams of fear and pain.

Within two minutes, the light faded, revealing nothing but a slight a blazed crater. Even the houses and building were incinerated within the technique. Naruto chuckled darkly as he gazed over his work.

"Happy early birthday Fu-chan." Naruto smiled, kissing her forehead. The girl blushed lightly, thanking him with a nod. Though, the happiness in her eyes told all.

Naruto was pretty sure the destruction of Taki would reach the ears of the other villages, but he didn't care. With a satisfied nod, Naruto opened the gateway to and entered with Fu in hand.

 **Two weeks later, Konoha**

Tsunade was grumbling as she did paperwork in her office. However her mind wasn't really on the paperwork, it was currently on the file on her desk to the side. She sighed, putting away her stamper and grabbing the file that was thick with notes and papers.

She opened the folder to see the crazy I.D of Naruto when he became a genin. Her eye twitched just at staring at it. She continued down the list, to see his skills weren't that great, in fact they were sub-par, the only Jutsu that was considered with mastery was the Shadow clone Jutsu.

Tsunade read his medical stats and shook her head. The boy was first admitted the hospital when he was four years old, a minor concussion from being hit on the back of his head with a blunt object.

From there it escalated. He made a visit the hospital one every week or so that the hospital actually gave him his own room. Over all, Naruto visited the hospital more than 135 times since he was four years old.

The last date was right before he became a genin, which was the 169th time. Tsunade flipped to the next page to see another picture of Naruto, though it wasn't as goofy and wild as the other one.

This was an I.D picture of she first met and currently knows. His face was impassive and his eyes cold, emotions blocked to the fullest. It was then she saw the skills he possessed; now they were about low Jounin level.

It made no sense to her whatsoever. How can the goofball on the first page who had academy skills with one high ranked Jutsu, go to low-Jounin level during the middle of exams?

She knew for a fact it was not Kakashi who taught him as the boy had been rather adamant about the subject. Naruto said that Kakashi only taught him the tree walking exercise, and useless teamwork skills.

Naruto made no visits the hospital; in fact he had more mission completions than anything. She was actually a bit upset he didn't go to the hospital for at least a checkup, that way she could see what was going on with his body, and why this change suddenly happened.

A knock on her door was heard and she told the person to enter. Tsunade showed a bit of surprise to find out it was her old sensei, Sarutobi who walked in with a soft smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He chuckled. Tsunade groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Please do." She muttered. Hiruzen shook his head and sat down in front of her desk. Tsunade closed Naruto's file, setting it to the side.

"Is there something I can help you with sensei?" she asked. Hiruzen gave a shrug.

"No not really. I was just really bored was all, and figured you would want a break. Retirement isn't as cracked up to be nowadays." Hiruzen muttered.

"Then by all means you can have this job back." Tsunade grinned brightly.

"Ah, you didn't let me finish. But its way better being cooped up in here and doing…that." Hiruzen stated, giving a glare to the stack of paperwork that looked as if it increased.

Tsunade's grin turned into a mock scowl before it turned to a real scowl at seeing the paperwork. The Sandaime chuckled before he spoke.

"Besides, paperwork and drinking during your breaks, what's been going on with you?" Hiruzen asked. Tsunade's eye twitched at the drinking comment before she spoke.

"Nothing really." She muttered to herself before the file caught her eye. Picking it up she laid it in front of him.

"However, I do wish for you to indulge me in this." Tsunade told him as he grabbed the file in curiosity. Once he opened it, a pained look came across his face, causing Tsunade to know he knew something about.

"What do you wish to know about young Naruto?" Sarutobi asked. His voice sounded tired and defeated, as if this was the biggest mistake he has ever made.

Tsunade raised a brow at his tone before she spoke.

"I want to know how is it that a fresh out of the academy dobe who has no skills besides the shadow clone Jutsu, becomes a Jounin level ninja within two months of his career, during an exam." Tsunade stated her tone serious.

Hiruzen was silent as he gazed at the second picture of Naruto, who gazed back at him impassively.

"To tell you the truth Tsunade, I don't really know either." Sarutobi muttered. Tsunade blinked as he continued.

"However I do have ideas. Ideas, that I haven't even told Jiraiya." Sarutobi told her. At hearing her teammates name she remembered the broken defeated look he had on his face after Naruto verbally maimed him.

She could remember the hatred and rage in his voice. Tsunade even remembered the oppressing pressure the whole council felt, hell Sarutobi remembered it too!

"What ideas are these?" Tsunade asked him, willing to listen.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the first file then the second, then the third before he finally found what he was looking for on Naruto's medical records, the 143rd time he visited the hospital.

"On September 24th 8 years after Kyuubi was sealed, around 4o'clock in the morning, a drunken mob barged into Naruto's apartment and beat him mercilessly, nearly killing him." Sarutobi began.

"I learned this from Yugo who immediately came to me. I left at break neck speeds, hoping to save Naruto and make sure the seal did not break. However, by the time I got there, the dead bodies of the mob were littered all around in his apartment, some even flew outside." Hiruzen recalled.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but Naruto was alive, although barely. I took him to the hospital to do a blood transfusion. Kyuubi was healing him but not fast enough. I found out personally what exactly was in Naruto's DNA." Sarutobi continued, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Minato and Kushina's genes were in him, but there was more. He had the blood of an Uchiha and a Senju. I was demanding to know why this was, I even had a doctor get a blood sample from Minato and Kushina, but they couldn't. I remember that I destroyed whatever samples of Minato and Kushina had left, afraid that Danzo would try something, or even Orochimaru." Hiruzen explained.

"I never found out the reason for this till much later during the invasion. Naruto lived obviously but he was different from then on. He was angry, very angry." Hiruzen muttered as he recalled the times when Naruto would storm out in real anger instead of mock anger.

"He always stayed away from me, glaring at the villagers with pure hate in his eyes; he even started instigating fights with other kids at the academy, even going as far to break noses and such. But what were strange were his eyes, they were exactly how they are now, however they only appeared when he was angry, not constant as they are now." The Sandaime grumbled.

"After about a couple of months, he went missing." Hiruzen recalled.

"Missing? Missing how?" Tsunade spoke up. The Sandaime closed his eyes before opening them and started again.

"I mean that we couldn't find him anywhere for two weeks. The only people who knew of his absence was I, Koharu and Homura, Danzo and some of the Shinobi council. After the first week or so the civilians started questioning on where the boy went. To this day, I still don't know where he went." Hiruzen muttered.

"And you didn't inform me or Jiraiya because?" Tsunade demanded with a accusing glare. The Sandaime frowned before he continued.

"I didn't inform you because you were still grieving and wouldn't have cared much. I don't know what happened to Jiraiya so I left him alone as well, pretty sure I could find Naruto on my own." Hiruzen answered.

"Who were you to decide that?! I am his godmother and Jiraiya his godfather! We deserved to know what happened to him despite our feelings!" Tsunade rounded on him. Sarutobi scowled in response.

"As far as I'm concerned, and I know how Naruto definitely feels towards this, you both lost those rights when you abandoned him. You both knew he would be alone and scorned yet you left anyway. I do admit that it was wrong of me to think that way, which was why I was pushing so hard for Jiraiya to connect with Naruto. It was easier with you, considering he doesn't even know you are his godmother. You have the privilege of being connected with Naruto while Jiraiya, does not." Hiruzen shot back.

Tsunade looked defeated but she decided to reply.

"You're wrong about that. I am almost in the same boat as Jiraiya. While he may not know I am his godmother, he doesn't see me as a mother or a grandmother figure. He only sees me as a Senju, nothing more." Tsunade told him.

They both knew Naruto's feelings towards a Senju, and they weren't exactly happy about it. The Senju were the ones who ruled Konoha the most, hell Konoha was created by a Senju. It was already bad enough for the Uchiha to have had a grudge against the Senju, but for Naruto to have a grudge, and he was related to a Senju more than anybody outside of the clan, was sad.

The Uzumaki's were cousins to the Senju and Uchiha. Plus the boy had Senju blood in him, he was technically a Senju, but don't tell that to Naruto or you might face death way sooner than you would want.

"Getting back on track; Naruto returned after two weeks, but he was different once more. It was if the event of being attacked never happened. He was once again that happy go lucky kid that brought a smile to your face if he simply smiled at you." Hiruzen started a small smile on his lips.

"However, I could still see the looks he gave the villagers, and sometimes, myself. It was if he was wearing a mask to hide his hate and anger so no one would be suspicious of him. But after a few years, I could tell that his mask, became a part of him, turning him into this." Hiruzen chuckled as he referred to his first I.D picture.

"But, as we all know, he changed again during the second exam. I don't know what happened that this was the case, my guess Orochimaru had something to do with it." Hiruzen uttered to himself.

"Once he showed up from the preliminaries, I could tell that the angry, hateful Naruto was back and he was staying for good. He removed his mask. But what caused him to do it, is still a mystery." Hiruzen sighed shaking his head.

"Sometimes Tsunade, I think Naruto is plotting against Konoha." Hiruzen told her with the utmost seriousness in his voice.

Tsunade tensed, her eyes going a bit wide. She wanted to deny that claim and say that would never happened but she couldn't. During three four months she was here, Tsunade could see that disgust and hate Naruto had for the village.

"You think he wants take over? Like Orochimaru?" She asked. Hiruzen shook his head.

"No, I think he wants to completely destroy Konoha. He even stated that he wanted to be the next Madara Uchiha, we all know how much that man hated Konoha and the Senju. In fact, now I can see why Naruto has some of those ideals. The man is his grandfather after all." The old Sandaime muttered.

Now Tsunade was surprised by this. She never knew Naruto was related to THE Madara Uchiha. It then dawned her as she remembered that her old sensei told her that Naruto had the blood of a Uchiha as well.

"On which side? Minato's?" She asked. Hiruzen shook his head.

"No, Kushina. Risa Uzumaki, the woman who took Naruto; that was his wife. Risa and Madara are the parents of Kushina. Therefore, making Madara his grandfather." Hiruzen stated.

"So Naruto is the last Uchiha in the village, meaning the scrolls and all…"

"Belong to him now. I'm sure he knows this, and I bet he is planning on using this information to his benefit when he returns. But I'm afraid that this might hurt Konoha in the end." Hiruzen whispered.

"Then should we do to make sure he stays loyal?" Tsunade asked. The Sandaime gave a sigh before he answered her.

"I don't know. He seems pretty loyal at the moment, considering he escalated in Konoha's ranks rather quickly and even killed a potentially dangerous missing ninja for the village. For now, I would just say keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't stray from the path he is on now, maybe even show him the benefits of being a Konoha ninja, make him love the village." Hiruzen suggested.

Tsunade then thought of her young apprentice, Ino. The girl was still in a relationship with Naruto, maybe she could help him stay loyal to Konoha.

Just as Tsunade was about to speak, Shizune busted into the room out of breath, and Jiraiya hopped through the window as well.

"What the? What is going on with you two?" Tsunade asked. Shizune and Jiraiya took a deep breath before shouting,

"Taki's been Orochimaru's dead destroyed!"

Tsunade and Hiruzen blinked before looking at each other then back at the other two.

"Eh?"

Shizune took another deep breath and spoke first.

"Lady Tsunade, we just got a message from one of our scouts that Taki has been destroyed, nothing but ruined buildings and ashes are left. It was as almost the village was nearly vaporized, they aren't any survivors." Shizune informed.

Everyone looked shocked by this info.

"Beats my news." Jiraiya grumbled.

"What was your news Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked. The toad Sannin nodded and spoke.

"It seems that our old friend Orochimaru is dead. Some of the people he took hostage and turned into prisoners were released. News went around that Orochimaru was killed, I just found out two days ago as I was in earth country." Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade and Hiruzen blinked before demanding to know who killed the person they couldn't.

"Naruto." Jiraiya stated seriously. It wasn't that much of a surprise, considering Naruto nearly blew a gasket when Orochimaru and Kabuto escaped a couple months ago. However, this gave them little ideas on Naruto's abilities if he was able to best and kill Orochimaru.

With a sigh, Tsunade got back to her paperwork, starting the work on giving Naruto his money and adding to his page in the Bingo book.

"Do we have any idea on who or what destroyed Taki?" Tsunade asked Shizune who shook her head, it was a complete mystery.

"Well whoever did this, lets hope they don't come knocking on Konoha's door next. This news is disturbing; I do wonder what Naruto is up to this very moment." Hiruzen muttered, stroking his beard.

The others gave a shrug, thinking the same thing.

It was unknown to them that they were being watched in the shadows.

 **With Naruto,**

On the highest, largest mountain in , was Naruto, climbing up the mountain with one hand tied behind his back, shirtless with only a pair of black sweatpants on, taped at the ankle's. He didn't have any shoes or gloves on; his headband was off as well, letting his shoulder length blonde hair flow freely.

The teen was sweating buckets as he climbed the mountain, lifting his full body weight with only his right arm, and making sure not to fall down. He was currently using chakra to keep his hands from being sweaty so he wouldn't slip.

After he saved Fu and destroyed Taki, he returned to his training, which was climbing the mountain, increasing his physical strength. Once he was at the top, he would sit down and use battle meditation, instigating battles with his mind and finding strategies and such to win.

It's been about five hours and he was about half way there. Over the two weeks or so he's been here, the blonde was training with Goku, usually sparring.

Naruto would learn with Goku's youngest son Goten and his best friend, Trunks on how to fly and fight properly. The two were about 10 maybe nine years old. Trunks was really smart and educated, not to mention a troublemaker.

While Goten was innocent and a little dopey, following Trunks in his crazy ass schemes of mayhem. Naruto actually had to save the two kids from one of the more easily aggravated Saiyans, Broly, from beating their faces in.

Naruto and Broly had a spar and Naruto lost, badly. No matter how many Jutsu or techniques Naruto tried using on the brute, said brute would simply bat them away or ignore them before smashing him against walls or the ground.

Broly actually destroyed Naruto's armor, which was made out of the one of the hardest steels, forged by the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto realized how Broly fought only using Taijutsu and his strange Aura techniques. The man was wild in his Taijutsu, but it was effective and straight to the point, almost like a brawler.

Naruto also took interest in the Saiyan brutes energy techniques. Ever since that battle, Naruto's ego was knocked down a bit, showing him in fact that he is not Kami and can be beaten.

Ever since then Naruto trained even harder, which leads him to his current position.

As Naruto tried reaching for another ledge, shocking news hit him. Even though it's been some time since his clone found out, Naruto just received the news that Mei was pregnant with his child.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto screamed, breaking his concentration and promptly falling off the cliff. The teen started panicking as he fell. It was then he remembered he could fly and did so.

He landed on the ground where Risa was sitting with Fu going over what chakra was. Off to the side, Ichigo was training against a post with his Ninjato, while Guren was trying to get a grip on her crystal release, and Jugo was around somewhere training with Broly.

Cue green explosion.

There he was.

"What's up Naru-chan?" Risa asked as she took a sip of tea. Naruto was quiet before he spoke.

"I'm going to be a father." Naruto stated causing Risa's eyes to bulge and spew out her tea, nearly spraying Fu.

"WHAT?!" She turned to him with a comic expression. Naruto nodded as he sat down and spoke.

"Yeah, Mei-chan is pregnant, with my child." Naruto muttered before he closed his eyes and focused on the memories he received. Madara and Kurama also viewed these memories with him and were quite surprised by this information.

This definitely did set his plans back a bit, but nothing to major, he just needed to be extra cautious on who finds out about his unborn child and make sure Mei is safe.

"What are you going to do now?" Risa asked as Naruto stood. The blonde faced the mountain and spoke.

"I'm going to buff up my training even more now. I'll spend my training time here for some time before heading to Kumo, I'll need help with controlling Kurama's chakra." Naruto stated as he set off to start the mountain from the very beginning.

Risa gave a smile as she watched Naruto. Turning her head, she went back to Fu who was watching her brother figure with something akin to awe.

"Come Fu-chan, lets get back to work." Risa smiled, gaining a nod from Fu.

 **Sunagakure**

Four figures stopped in front of Sunagakure's entrance, staring at it, each with different expressions and emotions.

The oldest of the four looked at it with pride and nostalgia, a brief smile on his face.

The woman next to him stared at it in wonder, thinking it hasn't changed much from the outside. She was ready to go inside to see her children.

The other two, who were clones of the original, looked around waiting to be greeted.

The four walked up to the gates to see Gaara along with Temari and Kankuro, with Baki standing to the side.

Gaara was in the Kazekage robes, since he was recently named the Godaime Kazekage. Temari and Kankuro were dressed in formal yet relaxation clothes while Baki was dressed in his Jounin uniform.

Karura froze as she stared at the three teens before her, while Gram stopped as well. The one of the Naruto's kept on walking while the other stayed back.

"Naruto-sama, I'm glad you made it." Gaara stated with a small smile. Naruto smiled back, nodding to the others.

"I see you made Kazekage, congrats, Gaara. This will make it a bit easier for the empire. How have you been?" Naruto asked his friend. Gaara gave a small tired sigh.

"I've been cooped up in the office since my election. I barely have time for myself to train." Gaara answered. Naruto simply chuckled before he spoke.

"Well I can help you with that my friend. You can do your job as Kazekage and train at the same time. Also there is someone I would like for you to meet." Naruto smiled at all of them, causing Kankuro and Temari to blink in confusion, while Gaara raised a brow.

The blood clone of Naruto turned around and nodded his head. The other clone nodded before turning to the two by his side and had them follow. As they walked, Karura was nervous. While she was happy that she would be able to meet her son, she was afraid that he wouldn't like her.

Gram was also feeling emotional. In front of him was a younger version of him, his youngest son, Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Gaara would become the leader of the village.

Naruto turned to the to the sand siblings and introduced them to his followers.

"Gaara, I would like to introduce you to Karura Sabaku, your mother." Naruto told him, causing Gaara's eye's to visibly widen in pure shock and astonishment.

Temari, Kankuro and Baki were also shocked at the sight of the Yondaime Kazekage, and his wife.

Gaara eyed the woman with critical astonished gaze. She looked exactly how she did in the picture that he always looked at when he was a child. Looking at Karura reminded him of his uncle, Yashamaru.

Karura gave a gentle small smile to Gaara, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You've grown since that last time I saw you, Gaara." Karura spoke softly. Gaara looked at Naruto who nodded, then towards his siblings who were also shocked to see their mother.

Gaara looked back at Karura and took a step closer.

"M-mother?" He whispered. Karura nodded. Gaara blinked as he felt something wet on his cheeks, using his hand to wipe it off, he came to the conclusion they were tears. It's been awhile since he cried, but he never, cried out of happiness.

Gaara ran towards his mother and pulled her into a tight hug, crying into her clothes. Karura held onto him just as tight, kissing the top of his head, whispering sweet words to him.

Karura looked up to her other children and smiled.

"What? Just because you two are grown you can't hug your mother?" Karura teased. Without a second thought, Temari and Kankuro flung themselves at Karura, wrapped into the hug.

Naruto gave a smile at seeing Gaara and his siblings so happy. He glanced towards Gram who had a small pained look on his face. Guilt, shame and sadness were in his eyes.

Naruto shook his head and waited patiently for the four to feel better.

 **Uzuni**

A blood clone of Naruto was in the Uzukage office sitting in a chair going over paperwork. Lucky for the clone, he didn't have to deal with paperwork that dealt without side affairs like Konoha had too, since they didn't have many allies.

The clone only had to deal with information he was receiving from the village, Bounties being cashed in from the other clones, and…well would you look at that, a message from Yuki no Kuni.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto opened the letter to see it was for him specifically. It read that Koyuki wanted to form an alliance with him in the future. This allowed Uzuni to gain up to date technology that the other nations didn't have. Naruto stroked his chin as he thought about the possibilities to this alliance with Koyuki.

Grabbing his stamp, he approved it and decided to create a squadron of clones.

"I want you to gather some Uzumaki metals and forging materials and go to Yuki no Kuni and help them out with whatever they need. Dismissed." Naruto waved them off and they all left to do their jobs.

Naruto went onto the next and raised a brow, it was a report from one of the other clones that was scattered about the elemental nations. Opening the message his eyes widened a bit, a smirk coming across his lips.

"Looks like Uzuni will be more advance than I thought." Naruto muttered to himself. The report was about the clone finding the ruined village of the Sky ninja, that were wiped out in the second Shinobi war.

It seems their technology was still operating, which was a good sign. The blood clone decided to send a message to the other clone, telling him to stay put and guard the place till they know what to do with it.

With that done the blood clone kept on with his work till he was finished. Standing up, the clone turned towards the window to gaze at his village.

They sure were getting a lot done in so little time.

 **One year later**

The original Naruto was currently walking towards the gates of Kumogakure. It's been a total year since his departure from Konoha and things were going great.

His training with the Saiyans was going great, Goku told him his power level was on the same level with Broly's if not a little higher, while his skills was about Gohan's level, who was his oldest son.

Naruto learned many energy techniques and styles of fighting. The blonde was able to sense others power levels and their location if he concentrated, which he saw as a useful skill.

During the year, he also found out about the advanced technology that the sky ninja possessed and what Yuki no Kuni created. During the first two months, Yuki no Kuni was able to come up with a better version of the chakra armor, thanks to the help of the Uzumaki metal, and a Risa clone's input.

It was amazing what Fuinjutsu could help you do.

Naruto also got help from Vegeta's wife, Bulma. She was able to help him perfect whatever tech that Yuki no Kuni had created and improve and fix whatever problems the technology the sky ninja previously had.

During the year, Naruto even came across the sky fortress which intrigued him greatly. He also met the leader of the sky ninja, Shinno, who used dark chakra to awaken the Reibi, but Naruto quickly ended his life with some of his new powers.

With Bulma and Risa's help, he was able to control the sky fortress and somewhat hide it in the land of whirlpools, close to Uzushio.

Naruto was also happy to see that about a quarter of the new forces he freed from Orochimaru's bases were now a little seasoned, to give them more experience in the battle field, Naruto sent them on missions that he either received from other countries that weren't allied with Konoha, or missions Gaara had no problem giving him, along with Mei.

Speaking of Mei, Naruto could now honestly say he was married. Even though it was sooner than he wanted, he married Mei, who was now Mei Uzumaki.

It was currently august and the baby wouldn't be due for another 3 four weeks or so, giving Naruto enough time to try and gain a hold on Kurama's chakra and find a way to release her without killing himself in the process.

Over the year, Ichigo and the others also became stronger. Ichigo was about high genin level as well was Fu. The two quickly bonded seeing as they somewhat had the same kind of childhood.

Guren was getting better with her mastery over her Shoton, while Jugo was like a second Broly when it came to strength and battle skills. Broly along with Naruto were able to help Jugo contain his bloodlust somewhat, which caused him to create 'another' personality. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would think Jugo was Broly's son, since the two acted almost exactly alike.

Naruto also checked up on Suigetsu, Amaru and Karin from time to time, and was quite satisfied with their strength. Amaru was about mid-chunin level, since it was his clone training her, while Karin was about the same level when it came to strength, but she soaked up everything the Risa clone taught her when it came to medical skills or chakra sensory.

Suigetsu was about high Chunin level, constantly learning from Mangetsu. Naruto even gave Suigetsu Zabuza's Kubikiribocho, which he was learning how to use from Mangetsu.

In Suna, Gaara was constantly learning from Gram as well. While Temari was learning everything she could from her revived mother who was very elated in teaching her daughter.

Kankuro was fortunate enough to learn from Lady Chiyo, who at first had a problem teaching anybody anything, that is, tell she came face to face with Karura and Naruto.

After some persuasion from Karura, and a bit from Naruto, Chiyo had no problems teaching Kankuro, even offering to teach Naruto who didn't really care for puppetry but found the skill useful, so creating another blood clone, he began learning with Kankuro.

One of the blood clones learned how to control sand with magnet release, from the minor report the real Naruto received, he could say it was difficult and quite challenging.

It took him about two weeks to even control the sand to his will. Naruto found out that it was the elements Wind, Earth and Water, that allowed people to control sand to a certain extent, so the clone worked on those elements even more.

During his stay in the Suna, the clone was able to create the Third Kazekages infamous Iron sand, and Gram's gold dust and was able to fuse them together to make Black sand. It had the same properties that the Gold dust had, in fact it was even a bit more denser than the dust as it was mixed with iron.

This allowed it to keep prisoners from escaping as easily and weigh opponents down. It was also hard to break apart thanks to the Iron sand's properties, and it was easy to shape. This allowed Naruto to use Jutsu that went with the sand and create his own.

Naruto only had mid control over the sand and figured he would be able to master it by the end of the three years.

Naruto's training with Temari and Karura, was brutal. Like her daughter, Karura tended to use a fan for her wind techniques, Naruto didn't really care for that so he opted to use his Gunbai instead, that made his life much more difficult.

He had to get more aquatinted to using his Gunbai so that way his wind techniques would be much stronger. When Naruto tried lifting Temari's fan he had a hard time doing this, so he decided to plant seals on his Gunbai to make it heavier and use it more often.

But he quickly remembered there was no use of a clone doing this, as the physical attributes wouldn't transfer to the original. So the clone informed this to the real Naruto who decided to go with the plan. The clone opted to learn hone his wind element without the fan for the time being, as the original would ask for Karura to continue his training with his Gunbai in the nearby future.

The clone learned many techniques from Baki and Karura was just as proficient with the element without her fan. Temari also learned along with him since there would be times when her Fan is out of reach and she would have to improvise.

Naruto's scorch release training was coming along well. The blonde found out that he was quite fond of Pakura, as she was strong, intelligent and dedicated to being a ninja. She wasn't as angry Suna that much anymore, more like Pakura was angry with Gram who was the one who sent her to her death.

The woman was neutral to Kiri, since they were just going with the flow.

Naruto actually liked scorch release as it drained all the water from the victim's body, giving them a mummified appearance. It was just like fire, but a bit more dangerous. This was why his skill with Scorch release was on par with Pakura's. Since thanks to Kurama's celestial item, his control over fire was almost god like.

The blonde's training with Risa was going along well also. He was learning more Kenjutsu and control over his chakra then anything. Risa told him she wanted him to learn how to use chakra and Jutsu as a defense during the first year, while the only thing she would be teaching him during the year as offence would be Kenjutsu.

The two blood clones were working every hour of the hour, only taking small breaks to restore there stamina. Risa taught Naruto various styles of Kenjutsu that she learned over the years when she was alive and before he was born.

She taught him how to properly control his chakra, making him do chakra exercises non stop. After the first 6 months or so of the non stop chakra control training, she taught him out to move his chakra outside of his body, using it as a defense.

It was difficult but Naruto was able to get it in the end. It was a body shield technique, almost similar to Gaara's sand shield, except much thinner. By the end of the year and some of into the second year of training, Risa wanted Naruto to be able to use his chakra defense like how the Yondaime Raikage uses the Raiton no Yoroi.

After getting better at using the chakra defense skill, it wasn't that hard imitating the Yondaime Raikage's Jutsu thanks to the Saiyan's Aura release teachings. It allowed him to call upon his chakra and power up, a dark green flame like aura around him.

Training wasn't the only thing Naruto was able to get accomplished. The blonde was able to earn some allies with countries and villages that weren't really allies with Konoha, only on a basic treaty saying, 'You won't attack us, we won't attack you.'

The land of bears was the first, after helping Hoshigakure get rid of the self-claimed Yondaime Hoshikage, the village pledged their alliegence to Naruto, naming him the Yondaime Hoshikage. Naruto at first wanted to decline the offer but changed his mind using this as way to add to his growing empire.

With Gaara's help, Naruto was able to take a mission to the land of Birds, taking a recently trained team from Uzuni to accompany him. The group got rid of the Watari ninja, saving the land of Birds and gaining an alliance with them.

Naruto also gained the support and alliance of the land of fangs, claws and frost. And thanks to these alliances, the Daiymo's of each country was willing to send some civilians and such to populate Uzuni, after Naruto figured out a way to have people visit the island.

Naruto also gained the support of Wave country, since they were more than glad to help their hero. This made building much easier with Tazuna's help.

Income for Uzuni and some of the other countries was great, thanks to the missions each country gave Uzuni and the bounties the blood clones accomplished. As a sign of appreciation and thanks for there help, Naruto gave small parts of his income to the countries and villages.

Doing all this was really difficult for Naruto since he didn't want word of his village or his ruling of the village and alliances to be known to Konoha or any village just yet. He was glad that things were still kept under wraps thanks to Suna and Kiri's help.

Naruto was more than satisfied with the progress he has made in only a year, and he still had two more years. But he was worried, he still hasn't made contact with the Gobi Jinchuriki or heard anything about demons running about.

He was sure they would be slipping out soon. Kurama informed him it was most likely because the demons weren't exactly sure if it was safe to leave yet, and Naruto really hoped that was the case.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened his eyes and glanced to those beside him.

Risa, Gaara and Fu were accompanying him. Naruto only saw it fit for his fellow Jinchuriki to come with him and seek training in how to control their Biju's chakra.

Naruto and Risa helped Fu in any way they could when it came to at least learning how to use her Biju chakra.

One night, after making skin contact with Fu, Kurama was able to drag the Nanabi into Naruto's mindscape and have a little chat. Naruto remembered the conversation with the seven tailed biju, It wasn't what he expected.

 **Flashback, Mindscape**

Naruto phased into existence into his mindscape, only to be tackled down by something or someone. Once he was on his butt, he looked up to see the grinning face of a girl that looked about 17.

She had bright green hair that spiked out down her back that perfectly matched her emerald orbs for eyes. The girl wore a bandana around her neck that had a bright green seven on it and a white tank top that cut off just above her naval below that she wore some almost indecently short shorts; other than that she was barefoot.

Naruto also noticed the six enormous wings that spread from the girl's back, three on either side. They looked like they belonged on an insect, thin and transparent with feint veins criss crossing it's surface. The girl also had a long green ribbon-like tail, also looking befitting of an insect, it wound away behind her, the same color as her hair.

All in all, Naruto found her quite attractive.

"Um, hi?" Naruto greeted awkwardly, hearing a chuckle from his grandfather who walked into the room.

"I see you met our guest. Naruto, this is the Nanabi." Madara introduced. Nanabi puffed out her cheeks cutely and spoke.

"But you can call me Chomei-chan!" The girl named Chomei stated. Naruto nodded, realizing that must have been her name.

"Well Chomei-chan, mind me getting up?" Naruto asked. Chomei shook her head with a smile still on her face and stood up with Naruto, but she was still pressing her generous globes against him.

Naruto realized she was about 5'5 a couple of inches shorter than him since he grew, now standing at 5'9.

"Chomei! Get your hands of Naruto-kun!" Kurama shouted comically as she walked into the room. Chomei looked at her older sister and pouted before looking up at Naruto.

"Do you want me to let go of you, Naruto-kun?" She asked cutely, using her puppy eyes. Naruto instantly looked away, a small blush adorning his cheeks. He would not be a victim to that ridiculous technique!

Fu and Mei used it on him all the time to get what they wanted, mostly Mei, tricky woman.

"Um I don't really mind." Naruto said, scratching his cheek a bit. Madara couldn't help but laugh now at his grandson's predicament, causing Naruto to glare at him slightly.

"See Kura-nee! Naru-kun doesn't mind!" Chomei happily stated, sticking her tongue out at an irate Kurama who was fuming. Chomei giggled before trying to kiss Naruto who was blinking in surprise.

But before Chomei could even meet his, Kurama bashed both of them on the head, causing large lumps to appear; Kurama's fist having a tick mark and throbbing.

"OW! What was that for Kura-nee? I was just trying to be friendly!" Chomei stated. Kurama scowled.

"A little too friendly if you ask me. I knew you spending time with Matanabi was a bad idea, I mean look at how you're dressed!" Kurama pointed out. Chomei seemed offended and glared at her sister comically.

"What the hell do you mean look at how I'm dressed?! What's wrong with my clothes?!" Chomei demanded.

"You're practically naked! At least dress somewhat decently!" Kurama answered.

"Well it's better than how Nabi-chan dresses! The only thing she wears is a two piece bikini top and a short skirt! You should be happy that I don't dress like that!" Chomei replied.

Kurama and Chomei kept arguing back and forth with Naruto and Madara just sitting there watching them, with blank expressions. The two looked at each other and gave shrugs before Kurama and Chomei screamed,

"NARUTO!"

The teen jumped in fright once he heard his name being screamed. Looking towards them he saw both Kurama and Chomei glaring at him with the utmost seriousness.

"Who do you think is a better kisser?!" They both said. Naruto blinked with a surprised look on his face.

"Hunh?" Before he could even register what was going on, Chomei quickly snatched him and crushed her lips with his, taking control over his mouth with her tongue.

The seven tailed Biju was forcefully pushed aside by Kyuubi who smashed her lips against his. She wasn't as forceful as Chomei but she wasn't gentle either.

After a few seconds Kurama pulled away from a dazed Naruto.

"Well?!" They both demanded. Naruto looked at both of them before he passed out from perverted overload, hell, even Madara had a slight nose bleed.

Poking his grandson with a curious expression, he turned to the two Biju.

"I think you broke him."

 **Flashback end**

Naruto shivered at the memory. Still thinking about Chomei made him blush a lightly. Shaking his head, Naruto glanced at Gaara, remembering his encounter with Shukaku.

 **Flashback, mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to be greeted to a desert, similar to Suna's desert. The blonde was in Gaara's mindscape thanks to Kurama creating a link with Shukaku, allowing him to enter.

Naruto started looking around for his friends Biju. His eyes darted to the left before he back flipped away from the strike of sand. Skidding to a halt, Naruto looked up to see a woman that matched the Chomei and Kurama's beauty.

The woman who looked about 17-18 stood about 5'6 with long spiky sandy colored hair tied into a spiky ponytail. The tips of her hair were blue as well with blue streaks running through it. Spiky bangs hung above her right eye while partly covering her forehead.

Her skin was a very light tan. She had a button nose and a nice set of lips that were set into a frown. The woman's eyes were different from the other Biju women he met.

Her sclera was black while her eyes were a sandy tan with a four vertical four pointed star and four dots, one in each corner. Fangs also jutted from her upper lip.

The woman wore black spandex shorts along with a sandy colored half top Kimono, showing her toned tan stomach, she like Chomei, did not wear any shoes.

Naruto secretly wondered if all the Biju were this beautiful, but he kept those thoughts to himself and stuffed them deep down within them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? You're not that boy Gaara so…" The woman demanded calmly, leaving off her sentence for him to answer.

Naruto stood before he spoke, dusting sand off his armor.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am the Jin…"

"YOU'RE THAT BRAT WHO SEALED ME AWAY AGAIN!" Shukaku interrupted with a shout, a bit of anger in her eyes. Naruto blinked before nodding, deciding to keep quiet.

"You know if wasn't for you getting rid of all that chaos shit out of my system, I'd kill you. My one chance to stretch my legs and tail a bit and you seal me back in the other brat within ten minutes, I really should kill you and let your blood soak into my sand but I won't." She grumbled.

"Sanbi-nee taught me that I need to be grateful and appreciative to those who do nice things for me, even if I don't like it, so thanks." Shukaku muttered, crossing her arms under her rather impressive C-cup bust.

"Um, you're welcome?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head in slight confusion. Shukaku huffed before she spoke again.

"Okay, I know who you are now why the hell are you here?" Shukaku wondered. Naruto stifled a sigh, it seems that Shukaku was the most impatient and blunt one of them all so far, not to mention blood thirsty.

"I came here Shukaku to see if you will help Gaara." Naruto stated, his tone serious. Shukaku blinked before raising a delicate brow.

"Oh? And why should do that? I already granted the brat the ability to have my sand protect him, he wants more?" Shukaku snorted, causing Naruto to continue.

"I want you to allow him to use all of your chakra without repercussions. I need, hopefully, each and every Jinchuriki at their best and strongest for when we release Juubi-sama." Naruto told her causing her eyes to widen.

"You are going to unlock Juubi-sama from her prison? Do you have a fucking death wish?!" Shukaku demanded angrily causing him to look confused. Catching his confusion Shukaku spoke.

"Brining Juubi-sama back will have repercussions. First and foremost, the world will be back to being engulfed in darkness, and she will not be as kind and forgiving like she was last time. She will most likely see you as a threat and dispose of you." Shukaku explained.

Naruto simply chuckled before he spoke.

"Shukaku, the world is already engulfed in darkness. Greed, hate, selfishness, it's all around and is always constant, no one is immune to darkness, not even Kami, because everyone has darkness. And I will applaud Juubi-sama for not being so forgiving. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, wait there is not second time." Naruto smirked.

"Now as for getting rid of me, she won't. Because I just recently found out that I am most likely her heir." Naruto told the Ichibi woman.

Shukaku's whole body froze as she tried processing what he just said. The woman stared into his Rinnegan eyes and her own widened slightly. It was faint, really faint and had yet to be unlocked yet, but she could feel some of her mothers chakra in the boy.

"So you are." Shukaku muttered with pursed lips. Naruto simply remained silent as they both stared at each other, studying each others power.

Shukaku knew that Naruto was stronger than her, it was a simple fact. His power was above her own, and slightly above her older sister, Nibi's. She was willing to say that Naruto might be as strong as Sanbi herself, but that was most likely when he was going all out. Bottom line, he could give her a run for her money.

Shukaku turned her head away, giving up.

"Fine, I'll give the brat access to my chakra willingly. Now leave." Shukaku growled lowly. She expected the blonde to just nod and disappear, but when she turned back he was still standing their, gazing into her eyes.

"Is there something else?" She demanded, holding back her anger. Naruto remained silent before he closed his eyes and sighed. Once he was done with that, he opened them again, revealing his sapphire eyes.

The action surprised Shukaku a bit, and she couldn't stop staring into his sky blue orbs. It was as if he was beckoning to come closer and explore whatever mystery he had to himself, and she nearly did, taking a step closer to him.

"I want to offer you something else, Shukaku-san." Naruto stated, causing her to snap out of her trance a bit. She looked at him with small glare, wondering what else he wanted to take from her.

But she then thought about what he said. He didn't want anything from her, he wanted to offer her something. But what could he offer her?

"Go on." The woman ordered. Naruto nodded as he looked around the desert mindscape of Gaara. After a few moments, his eyes met hers.

"I want to offer you freedom, give you the chance to be free from this place." Naruto told her. Shukaku's eyes went wide in surprise before she glared at him harder than ever with a growl leaving her lips.

"Is that some kind of sick joke you're trying to play? Because it's not funny!" Shukaku snapped at him. The Biju woman gave up hope some time ago about ever being released from this prison known as her Jinchuriki.

Ever since the brat in front of her fixed her containers seal, she has been unable to speak to him or haunt his dreams to at least get a little freedom. However she constantly felt her chakra being absorbed into the boy and it made her beyond pissed, sad and bitter.

So when this brat offers her something she's been only dreaming of and constantly thinking about since her container was born, she was not happy, thinking it was some kind of cruel sick joke.

Naruto didn't flinch or bat an eye from her angry shout. It would take more from Shukaku to get him to show any kind of fear.

"I agree, it isn't funny, that's why it wasn't a joke." Naruto commented. Shukaku kept her glare up at him as he continued.

"No biju would want their freedom to be seen as a joke. You aren't just chakra and a source of power, you are people as well. You each have your own quirks and personalities, ways of thinking, likes and dislikes, this is why, like other innocent humans, you should be free as well." Naruto explained.

Shukaku was surprised that he was able to come out and say something like that, and with a straight face. He was most certainly right! She and her sisters weren't just beasts that were to be seen and used as tools, they had minds of their own too!

Her glare eased up a bit in response, now simply waiting for him to come out with his offer.

Naruto noticed that she was waiting and didn't disappoint as he began speaking again.

"I have a plan that will allow me to free you and your sisters, but it takes your cooperation as well." Naruto stated, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"What kind of cooperation?" She wondered in suspicion. Naruto answered her without pause.

"Each and everyone has a soul, humans in particularly. You nine are biju, masses of chakra and celestial energy. From what I know and learned, Juubi-sama was the same, except she had a soul. When the Rikudo sennin separated and split Juubi-sama up, he didn't just split up her chakra and celestial energy, he split up her soul as well, into soul fragments so large they are considered souls themselves, creating you and your sisters." Naruto explained.

Shukaku kept herself from rolling her eyes, but she was sort of interested in this.

"Each of you have your own souls like I said. In order for me to free each of you, I must have a fragment of your soul and some of your chakra within me for it to work. However, by only having a fragment, you will be 'free' but you will still be sealed within your respective jinchuriki." Naruto finished.

Shukaku furrowed her brows before speaking.

"Then how will we be able to be free totally, if a part of us is still stuck in our respective seals?" The biju woman questioned. Naruto was quiet before he spoke.

"In order to be 'totally' free, you will have to give me 90% of your soul, while the rest of the ten % is still within your jinchuriki, leaving him with enough of your chakra to survive." Naruto stated.

Shukaku's eyes widened before she thought over it.

"Are you positive I will be out of here fully? No remainder of my conscious will still be here?" Shukaku wondered. Naruto nodded.

"I'm pretty sure." Naruto stated with confidence. Shukaku closed her eyes and spoke.

"What did Kurama and Chomei say to this? What is their input?" The woman demanded. Naruto answered her once more.

"Kura-chan is all for it along with Chomei, though she wishes to only have 80 percent taken so she will still be with Fu." Naruto told her and the woman gave a sigh before giving her own nod.

"Fine, I'll go with this plan of yours. But I swear, if this is some kind of ploy to keep my chakra and power to yourself and this doesn't work, I'm going to shove sand in a place where the sun don't shine, got me?!" Shukaku glared at him, fully intending on keep her threat true.

Naruto gave a shaky nod, he was intimidated slightly, but he would get over it.

"Alright then, now it will take some time for this to go down, so in the mean time, try reaching out to Gaara and teach him what you can and what he think he should know. I'll come back to contact you once everything is ready." Naruto informed her to which she just nodded to before he faded out of existence.

As he faded Naruto saw a small smile on her face before she turned around and left.

 **Flashback end**

That was right before coming to Suna to ask Gaara if he wanted to come which the boy said yes too, leaving a blood clone in his place. After glancing at Gaara, Naruto turned forward and walked forward as well, with them right behind him.

The guards near the gate noticed the four and immediately stood to attention, walking over to them.

"Identification please?" The man stated holding out his hand. They all nodded, giving them each their I.D. The guard's eyes widened as he read each I.D, mainly Gaara's.

"The Raikage will want to see you right away. Please wait here for an escort." The guard said, handing back their I.D's. Once they were out of his hands he went back to his partner and called up an escort.

The group had to wait about ten minutes before someone finally showed up.

She was definitely a jounin; there was that aura of accomplishment and confidence in her abilities that came with the position. Other than that Naruto would have said she was chuunin from her age. She couldn't have been more than nineteen with flowing sandy blonde hair that would have cascaded down her back except for the bandages that kept it in a waist-length pigtail. She was slim in build but she looked graceful and agile like a kunoichi should.

She wore a tight-fitting shirt that was black across the shoulders and arms but a light purple from her chest down. Fingerless gloves adorned both her hands while odd beads wrapped around her left forearm.

Her pants were standard shinobi in black with a small purple cloud decal over her left ankle. They cut off just above the ankles and below that her legs were bound with tape and she had the standard-issue black sandals.

"Hi I'm Fu." Fu greeted cheerfully. The girl looked at her with disinterest, before she glanced at the rest of them, finding the blonde slightly interesting as she could feel her tenant stirring slightly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes ever so slightly while Risa simply gave a small smirk, feeling the same energy her grandson did. Fu gave a small pout at being ignored, but she just shrugged and followed their guide.

They walked for some time through stone hallways cut from the mountain and impressive bridges spanning the peaks, always heading in the direction of the blue dome-like structure around the largest mountain. Along the way the woman kept throwing the unknown Jinchuriki glances but hid it well.

Naruto watched her closely his eyes scanning her. The woman felt his gaze on her and felt unnerved before she glared at him and spoke coldly.

"Something I can help you with?" She demanded. Naruto ignored the tone in her voice and spoke in his own emotionless yet curious tone.

"Which one do you hold?" Naruto wondered and her eye's widened slightly before she narrowed them at him, they all stopped walking as well.

"Excuse me?" She hissed, holding back her anger somewhat.

"Which Biju, do you hold?" Naruto asked again, elaborating more. The woman glared at him before she snapped.

"None of your damn business that's what! Who the fuck are you to ask something like that, I don't know you!" The woman growled. Naruto simply rolled his eyes before they settled on her once more.

"First of all, there is no reason to be so rude to strangers you don't know. You must always be polite if they are here on business and you don't know them. For all you know they could be the ones who decide the fate of this village, or any village of that matter. For example, Gaara here, is the Godaime Kazekage, bet you didn't know that because you have your ass on your shoulders hunh?" Naruto smirked at seeing her surprised look once he mentioned Gaara's title.

But she was also surprised by the verbal scolding he was giving her, as if he was hinting that she shouldn't piss him off or this whole village would just be a forgotten memory.

"Also, the name is Naruto Uzumaki. That's Fu, Risa Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku, and you are?" Naruto asked politely. The woman bit back a snarl before she answered with a sneer.

"The name is Yugito Nii, that it would matter." She told him and Naruto simply stared at her with uncaring eyes, which bristled her slightly.

"Nine, Seven and One." Naruto told her and her eyes widened. So they were Jinchuriki, that must be why her Biju was stirring and completely focusing on them.

Naruto just kept walking towards where the Raikage resided.

"I'm going ahead, are you going to escort us or not?" Naruto asked her, his voice cold and emotionless. Yugito felt a little bit intimidated by him before she caught up and led.

Fu and Gaara followed behind their leader while Risa just shook her head, a small smile on her face. Naruto was sure able to strike the fear of Kami in someone in so little time. Risa started to follow them when she paused in her step, feeling someone's eye on her.

She turned her head towards the top of a roof on of a building only to see nothing. Her eyes narrowed, pretty sure she was being watched by someone that wasn't Kumo's version of Anbu.

Deciding to keep her eyes peeled and guard up she continued following her grandson. However she missed the single Sharingan eye that was trained on her form from another building. A smirk came across the persons lips under their mask before they were enveloped by a swirling vortex.

 **Raikage's office**

The group of four and their escort just left the office lobby after nodding to the Raikage's assistant, Mabui. Yugito knocked on the Raikage's door before a gruff enter was heard.

She opened the door and walked in with the four right behind her, Naruto and Risa being first.

Sat behind a comparatively small desk sat the largest and most muscled man Naruto had ever seen in his life. Just the sight of him exuded power and respect without him having to twitch a single one of his enormous muscles.

His platinum blonde hair was done back in thick dreadlocks which flicked outwards at his neck and had a matching goatee and moustache. The man wasn't wearing a shirt and the desk hid his equally impressive legs so all Naruto could see of his clothing were the two golden bracers around his wrists.

The Raikage raised a brow as he stared at the group as Yugito stood by his side.

"Is there something I can help you with, Konoha ninja?" The Raikage asked as he noticed Naruto's headband. Naruto nodded before he spoke.

"There is Raikage-dono, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, this is my grandmother Risa Uzumaki, my adoptive little sister Fu, and the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara." Naruto introduced.

The Raikage noticed how Naruto used the respective term as if they were equals, only Kages could use that term against one another, not a Chunin?

The man also noticed how Fu and Gaara gave a bow while Risa gave a short nod but Naruto didn't do anything, making him gain more questions that would needed to be answered.

Plus, if this Risa woman was his grandmother, then why was it she didn't look a day over 21? Plus, that blonde hair reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well then, my name is A and as you most likely know I am the Yondaime Raikage, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Kazekage-dono. But before you tell me what you want, answer my questions first." A stated, looking at Naruto in particular who just nodded.

"Why did you refer to me as Dono and did not bow?" The Raikage wondered. Naruto simply gave a small snort before he answered.

"First, I bow to no one except for the moon goddess, second I don't see you as my superior, more like my equal." Naruto told him and the Raikage couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

"Your equal? So you think you are as fast and strong as me?" A questioned him and Naruto shook his head in return.

"It's not a matter of thought, I know I am. Hell, I know I'm better than you in terms of skill." Naruto smirked with a very small amount of arrogance which made Risa smile.

Before his training with saiyans, more in particular his fight with Broly, Naruto's arrogance was high, almost as high as Sasuke Uchiha's, who she had the displeasure of meeting, but that's another story for another time.

But after his fight with Broly, his ego and arrogance nearly vanished. Most expected him to possess an arrogant bone in his body after that, but the boy did have the current most powerful Biju and the strongest Uchiha in history sealed within him, so it was expected for him to have at least a little bit of arrogance.

A nearly broke his desk in anger but kept his cool, he still needed to figure out what they wanted.

"You said you two are Uzumaki, are you boy, by chance related to Kushina Uzumaki?" A wondered and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, she is my mother and Risa-chan's daughter. My…sperm doner is Minato Namikaze, hence why I have blonde hair instead of red." Naruto informed.

The Raikage's eye brow rose at the term Naruto used for Minato, and wondered why one of the most cheeriest and honorable men he knew was scorned by his own son.

Then it clicked.

Minato Namikaze died nearly 14 years ago, sealing the Kyuubi into a baby, could that baby be…

"I'm guessing you are the Kyuubi jinchuriki then." A concluded, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Yes. Fu is the Nanabi Jinchuriki and Gaara holds the Ichibi. We came here because I heard of the Nibi and Hachibi Jinchuriki being able to master their Biju's chakra. We came here for training." Naruto told the Raikage.

The kage of kumo stared into Naruto's Rinnegan eyes, which he was slightly in awe of.

"And what are your other reasons for coming here?" The Raikage wondered and Naruto spoke.

"I have a lightning affinity that I wish to train. It's still a work in progress." Naruto informed and the Raikage nodded, he was going to speak but Naruto continued.

"I also wanted to have training in using black lightning and storm release." Naruto told him and the Raikage narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I thought you wanted to have training in controlling your biju." The Raikage reminded and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I don't need to control my biju, neither does Gaara or Fu. We need training in controlling our Biju's chakra. I can fully use my nine tails but only for a certain amount of time before I lose control. Gaara is the same while Fu can use up to four tails before she loses control of herself as well." Naruto told him.

"You want access to turtle island." The Raikage guessed and Naruto nodded in response. The Raikage glanced at Yugito who seemed a little fidgety, then back at the ever calm Naruto.

"And why should I let you train in black lighting and storm release while also giving you access to turtle island, Konoha ninja? How do I know you won't use this knowledge on Kumo, while your alliegence is to Konoha and it's Hokage?" A demanded.

"Because Konoha means nothing to me. I'm only with Konoha as a cover for a safe place, I have connections almost everywhere, which includes Suna, Kiri and other small villages as well. To tell you the truth, I plan on erasing Konoha from existence, I already erased Taki for how they treated Fu, why shouldn't I wipe out Konoha for the same treatment?" Naruto asked in a cold tone.

"That was you?!" Yugito yelled out, shocked at this new information. She was part of the team that were sent out to investigate Taki's burial ground, but they came up with nothing.

A was also surprised by this, especially by Naruto claiming he was going to erase Konoha. But in truth, Naruto just planned on wiping out all the inhabitants that weren't loyal to him. Konoha was a great place to set up for one of his cities for the future.

"You still haven't told me why I should." A reminded, bringing Naruto to nod.

"Your right. The reason why you should is because not only will I erase a enemy village for you that will pose a threat in the future, I will also give you the very thing you and the Sandaime wanted since his reign, Konoha's Byakugan." Naruto smirked.

A's eyes were now wide before they settled into a dangerous glare, this was no laughing matter. Kumo has been wanting the Byakugan in their possesion for years, it was not funny to joke around about.

"I'm listening." The Raikage stated.

"If you give me what I asked for, I can give you the Byakugan, more specifically the heiress of the clan, who should be of age to fully bear children without dying in two to three years, her name is Hinata Hyuuga, the same Hyuuga tried capturing eleven years ago but failed and denied the 'false' accusation." Naruto stated with a smirk.

Now Risa was surprised by this information as she didn't know Naruto was planning on using the Hyuuga heiress as a bargaining chip. If Kumo really wanted the Byakugan, then that meant Hinata would be constantly raped and taken advantage of just to bear kids with the Byakugan.

She did not approve of this.

"You are willing to have one of your comrades to be raped and such just for power?" A asked and Naruto glared, his KI rising slowly.

"Did I say anything about allowing her to be raped? I do not approve nor condone that. The Hyuuga is infatuated with me, obsessed if you will. I can make her do anything I want, with little resistance. If I say jump, she will do so." Naruto smirked.

"With this power over her, I can manipulate her into coming to Kumo and arrange some kind of marriage for her, allowing her to bear her husbands children and give Kumo the Byakugan, and she will do all this for me, because I said so." Naruto explained.

Risa calmed down after hearing his explanation, it made sense, and might just work. A also calmed down a little bit before he pondered this.

"Make it six more Hyuuga, three men and three more women. And if you really able to dispose of Konoha, then you have yourself a deal, when can I expect the Hyuuga's arrival?" A asked a small gleam in his eyes.

"After Konoha is destroyed, well actually, you can expect the other six after two years, it will take time for Hinata, I'm sure you can wait then?" Naruto guessed and the Raikage nodded.

Naruto gave his own nod before the Raikage spoke.

"Well then Uzumaki-san, I will have whatever scrolls Kumo has on storm release and black lighting techniques, I will also send my Shinobi Darui with you so he can…"

"That won't be necessary. Risa-chan can guide me using storm release, I just need scrolls on how to use it and control it, and I'm sure I can get black lighting down." Naruto stated.

A gave a nod before looking at Yugito.

"I want you to take them to Bee before heading out for turtle island, make sure their training goes well." A ordered and Yugito nodded before she set out with them for the Hachibi Jinchuriki's position.

They were once again led through winding passageways but this time deeper into the mountains; further from the entrance to the village. After a while the cramped stone hallways seemed rather oppressive and seemed to bear down on them with all the weight of the mountain. To say it was intimidating would have been doing it an injustice; Fu wondered what kind of person regularly walked down these hallways.

They emerged into a large plateau that overlooked yet more mountains around the back of the village. In the centre of it stood a man Naruto could almost compare to the Raikage in size and sheer intimidation. Like the Raikage his hair was a platinum blond bordering on white that was pulled into flatter dreads that better matched his clean-cut beard.

He wore a standard white armour vest but nothing underneath which showed off the tattoo for 'iron' inscribed on his shoulder. He also had two blue bull horns tattooed on his left check below his sunglasses.

He had an assortment of swords crisscrossing his back and Naruto wondered what each of their uses was considering there were seven and he couldn't use them all. He had a white bandanna around his neck and a brown belt around his waist that supported his normal navy pants, also crisscrossed by white belt-like strips of cloth. To complete the look he had a matching set of white bracers and greaves to make him look, in a word, fearsome.

"Hey Bee, you'll never guess what washed up in Kumo!" The group was rather surprised at the relaxed and friendly way Yugito addressed the man compared with the much colder way she spoke to him. The large man, identified as 'Bee', saw them and walked over with his features set in an impassive, unemotional look.

"Hey two, what's up with you, and who are these foo's?" Bee asked in a rhythm like tone.

'What the hell was that?' Risa asked mentally while Naruto raised an eye brow. Fu simply blinked as Gaara just stared impassively.

Yugito ignored his rap for now and introduced each of them with a wave of her hand.

"Well Mr. one, Ms. Seven and Mr. nine, looks like this will be fine." Bee rapped horribly with a grin. Fuu seemed surprised by this while Naruto and Gaara kept their neutral expressions.

"Wait, how did you know where were jinchuriki?" Fu asked the man and Bee just grinned in response.

"Don't ever doubt Miss Hachibi, with her senses she can sweep people off their feet, and that's a great deed!" The man bumped his head to his own beat, while Hachibi and Yugito sighed, the new comers just stared at him with, curiosity?

'Figures, Gyuki was always one of the best sensors, second best to me that is.' Kurama smirked while Madara simply shook his head, before paying attention again.

"Why are you talking like that?" Fuu wondered.

"And can you please stop." Risa added with her right eye twitching in annoyance, causing her sealed husband to chuckle.

"No can do foo, rapping for me is priceless, it's something in my veins, and that's something that will never change." The man rapped once more.

Risa gave a calming sigh, trying to keep her anger in check. Naruto and Madara found it amusing before Naruto felt it was time to get a move on. Bee must have been thinking the same thing as he spoke before he did.

"So what can I do for you foo's? What is that you need of me, master Hachibi!" Bee grinned, bopping his head again. Yugito and Risa gave an experated sigh.

"Well Bee, Raikage-dono wants you to train these two in how to control their Biju chakra. And for that to happen we need to go to Turtle Island, as soon as possible." Naruto explained.

"Oh and what about you, Mr. Kyuu?" Bee wondered.

"I have decent control over my Biju chakra, I just need more control over it. So I don't need the training exactly, just to be able to somewhat master it." Naruto told him.

Bee hummed in response before he spoke, this time not rapping.

"There is something else your trying to accomplish that is related to the subject of our biju, what is it?" Bee demanded calmly. Yugito's eyes widened before they narrowed at Naruto's form.

Naruto simply closed his eyes, pondering whether he should come out with it. He opened his eyes and spoke.

"I'm not sure if you realize it, but there is a Organization of about 9 S-rank ninja that go under the name Akatsuki. I don't know why or what their motive is for this, but they are going after every Biju. I have already encountered two of them, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." Naruto informed.

"Before the Akatsuki get their hands on any of the Biju, I want to offer them permanent freedom from their seals, while also keeping most if not 90% of their power." Naruto explained.

Almost instantly when he was done, Yugito grasped her head, giving a grunt of pain. Naruto's eyes glanced over to her form before he returned to Bee to see he also had a pained grimace, but hid it well.

Naruto came to the conclusion that the Biju were reacting to his statement, probably raging or excited to have the chance to be free. Naruto closed his eyes before he opened them, his Rinnegan pulsing.

Naruto formed a double linked connection before he was pulled into a single mindscape.

The blonde blinked to realize he was in a dark place, yet he could see himself clearly, and the two Biju that were in front of him. Nibi glared him down while Hachibi looked at Naruto with a calculating gaze.

"Is there something you need?" Naruto asked. The two simply glanced at each other before they spoke.

"What did you mean by freeing us?" Nibi asked. Naruto kept silent before he spoke.

"While I don't mind sharing this information with you two, it would be easier for me to explain this without looking up all the time. I know you both have human forms like your sisters, so go ahead." Naruto allowed.

The two Biju huffed a bit before they began to glow and shrink. Hachibi was standing about 5'7 while Nibi stood 5'5. Once again, Naruto was captured by the pure beauty these two Biju women possessed.

Nibi had royal blue hair that flowed freely down to the middle of her back. Her skin was a nice milk chocolate color. She had nice full lips and a button nose just like her sisters. Her eyes were a golden amber color with black vertical slits.

The bijuu woman wore a skin tight Yukuta that was slightly open showing cleavage of her D-cup bust. The woman also had a nice set of hips and nice creamy looking legs. Overall she looked about to be the same age all the biju were which was 17.

Naruto then turned to Hachibi's human form and like Nibi was breathless at her beauty, but his face remained neutral.

Hachibi had neck length, maybe r length dark brownish hair. Her skin was the same skin tone of Nibi's if not a little darker. Her eyes were strange as the colors were inverted. Her sclera was black while her pupil-less eyes where a milky white.

She like her sister beside her, had nice full lips as well and a button nose. The woman wore a simple slightly loose white and black Kimono, showing some cleavage of her C-cup bust.

It was strange since the top half of her kimono was a little loose while the bottom was tight, showing off her curvy hips. Even though she was facing him, Naruto could see her large plump ass that made him slightly drool.

The only ones that came close to having an ass like that were Kurama and Shukaku. But Hachibi clearly beat them in the ass department while Nibi beat her sisters in the breast department, as far as he knew. He still needed to meet the Gobi, Rokubi and Sanbi.

"So do you plan on explaining now?" Hachibi asked. Naruto gave a nod.

It took a good 10 minutes to convince them that he had the power to revive Juubi, and another 20 to finally convince them that this process of getting them free was going to work.

With satisfied nods, Naruto was about to leave when Nibi stroded over to him and gave him a lustful kiss which made him blush darker than he ever has since his first intimate act with Mei.

Nibi pulled away with a giggle and a smirk adorned her face.

"If this works Naru-kun, then you will get more than just a kiss." Nibi whispered blowing into his ear a bit, making him blush darker. Before he could get even more embarrassed he disappeared from the mindscape.

Hachibi simply shook her head at her sisters actions who just looked at her confused.

"What?" the cat biju asked. Hachibi simply answered with a,

"It's not going to be long before those who you heavily tease will show you what they are made of, making you the submissive one."

Nibi puffed out her cheeks, doubting that would ever happen, she was the dominate one in any intimate relationship, not the other way around.

"Whatever Gyu. But you can't even deny that Naru-kun is really handsome, he just has that foxy look about him." Nibi sighed with a smile.

Hachibi gave a slight blush before she shook her head.

"He's not my type." She replied and Nibi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah fucking right, and Bee is? I never knew you had such a thing for your rapping jinchuriki Gyuki-chan." Nibi teased with a giggle. Hachibi's eye's widened in surprise before she glared.

"Bee? Please. Me and him are just good friends, nothing more, nothing less." Hachibi stated. It was true, Hachibi only felt a brotherly sisterly relationship with Kirabi, nothing more. But Nibi didn't see it that way.

"Uh hunh. Killer Bee and Hachibi laying in the bed! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Nibi sang with a cat like grin on her face. Hachibi groaned in annoyance as she too faded out of the mindscape.

"Wait come back here Gyuki! I'm not finished teasing you!" Nibi laughed as she faded away as well.

Naruto blinked to realize he was back in the real world. Everyone was gazing at him wondering why he was blushing so hard. With a fake cough, Naruto calmed his emotions before he nodded to Risa.

Bee and Yugito relaxed as the pain in their heads disappeared for the moment.

"When will we be ready to depart?" Naruto asked and Bee hummed for a few moments before he grinned.

"Well we can go to the ferry right now, it won't take that long, a few hours at best." Bee informed and Naruto nodded. With that being said, they all packed up what they needed and followed Bee to the ferry.

In a realm of darkness and fire an eye opened wide before it narrowed. The time was close, the beast hidden in the darkness could feel the power coming near, now it was just a matter of testing the waters.

Pawns were only sacrifices after all.

Naruto and his group stepped on the 'floor' of turtle island, looking around the 'jungle' in awe and astonishment. It was strange how such forestry could be created on giant turtles back, it was mind boggling.

However as great as the sight was, they weren't here for sightseeing. Naruto continued on with Bee leading.

"Alright foos, the first thing you go to do is…" Bee was interrupted when a larger than average gorilla appeared and started roaring.

Fuu eeped and hid behind her Onii-chan while Risa and Naruto simply gazed and Gaara was impassive. Yugito gave a small smile while Bee greeted the ape.

"It's cool King-chan, there with me." Bee smiled. The ape crouched down and began speaking to Bee with a bunch of grunts and oohs.

"Is that really a gorilla?" Fuu asked meekly. Naruto nodded in response, it was his first time seeing one as well.

"Bee-sama is the king of beasts here and has tamed them all." A man stated as he came out of the trees. Gaara and Fu put their guards up while Naruto and Risa simply glanced at him, noting his Kumogakure gear and how he addressed Bee.

"Motoi!" Yugito greeted with a smile. The man named as Motoi smiled gave a nod to Yugito, who introduced the group and told him why there were here.

"I see. Well then, Naruto-san do you mind coming with me then? Before you can fully master your Biju's chakra there are certain steps you must go through. While you are taking doing this first step, Bee-sama and Yugito-chan will be teaching Gaara and Fuu how to properly use their Biju chakra." Motoi stated.

"Muu, but I want to stay with Onii-chan." Fuu pouted and Naruto simply rubbed her hair affectionately with a smile.

"Don't worry Fuu, I'll meet up with you two later okay. Do your best and listen to what Bee and Yugito have to say, got it?" Naruto smiled and Fuu nodded with a smile on her face.

Naruto glanced to Gaara who nodded, saying he will keep an eye on her. Naruto nodded with a smile before he and Risa left with Motoi.

The trio came across small rushing water fall which had small pad of land right before the fall.

"Is this it?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from Motoi.

"Yes this is the first step to mastering your Biju's chakra, The waterfalls of truth. Go ahead Naruto and sit on that pad." Motoi suggested. Naruto nodded, unbuttoning his black cloak, handing it to Risa who grumbled saying she wasn't a clothing rack.

Naruto simply ignored her before he hopped to sit on the pad. He sat Indian style and closed his eyes, starting to meditate.

"Why don't you just wipe Konoha off the planet already? No one there is any use to you." A voice that was similar to his own but darker spoke up.

Naruto opened his eyes that narrowed quickly as somebody came out of from the waterfall.

"What a bunch of rats." The person said, revealing themselves to be Naruto, but the blonde could clearly tell the difference between each other.

This Naruto's hair was much more paler, almost a dusty blonde tan. His Rinnegan was also a sickly golden yellow with vertical slits. His skin was a bit paler as well, cracks appearing on his face. This Naruto's armor was also released unlike the originals.

"The villagers treated us like a demon, so why didn't you just kill them right away, instead of pledging your allegiance to a being you doubt even exists." Dark Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Be gone with you, you are not needed here." Naruto stated with a calm expression. Dark Naruto just chuckled in response.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, I'm you, after all. The true Naruto Uzumaki." stated with conviction. Naruto simply continued to gaze at him with a bored look.

Naruto had a good guess who this was, his dark half, or the part that hated almost everything and anything, the one he tried destroying once he released his Rinnegan in front of his grandfather.

"He called this the waterfalls of truth right? The perfect place for me to finally surface. I am you, the real you. You are nothing but a mask, a double layered mask that I created all those years ago, only there is one difference, Kurama, likes me better!" proclaimed and that's when Naruto got pissed.

Standing Naruto blurred out of place to appear right before who managed to block Naruto's attack. The started their Taijutsu battle, taking dishing out blows, but not receiving any, they were on equal terms.

The two cocked their fists back and punched each other in the jaw, going flying in opposite directions, skidding to a halt. Naruto glared at who simply smirked.

'Our power is the same, I'm not getting anywhere. If our skill level is the same, that means our Jutsu and skillful thinking are the same too.' Naruto thought to himself, studying the dark version of himself.

"What's going on?" Risa asked calmly, watching Naruto.

"He is fighting himself. The waterfalls shows the person their true nature, or darker self, it's a battle between wills." Motoi stated right as Naruto grunted and fell forward a bit.

"Damn!" Naruto growled as he punched the ground before he took a deep breath and cleared his mind. Motoi was surprised by this, expecting the boy to just give up and ask for help.

"Naruto-kun isn't that kind of person. He'll keep trying every single tactic he knows before he realizes that he won't be able to do it alone. Sure he gets frustrated but it makes him a better learner and fighter." Risa commented, already guessing on what he was thinking.

Naruto took a deep breath as he stared at the rushing falls.

' _Hey it's that kid!'_

' _Stay away from him, he is nothing but trouble.'_

' _Why don't you just demon!'_

' _You know what you did! You took away our loved ones!'_

' _Why me?! What did I do to deserve this?! Why do they hate me?!'_

' _They don't understand Naruto, give them time, I'm sure they'll come around.'_

' _Ha, what an idiot!'_

' _I'm surprised you even barely passed, you're an idiot afterall.'_

' _Stupid Naruto! Leave me alone!'_

' _Ugh, Naruto? Please, he is the last guy I would ever date, it's Sasuke-kun I'm after!'_

' _What you doing here dobe, only those who passed are supposed to be here!'_

' _Naruto, your so troublesome you give me a headache.'_

' _It's highly illogical for Naruto-san to withstand his fear of ghosts.'_

' _You know, your pretty weird, I'm surprised they passed you at all. Sigh, come on then.'_

' _Your nothing to me dobe, just a nameless orphan who stands in my way.'_

' _Sasuke-kun is the best! You can never beat him Naruto-baka!'_

' _Once a loser always, a loser, there is no changing that.'_

"Don't you see now? They all hate us, they want us dead and out of there lives. They see us as an idotic demon, a loser. Our own godparents abandoned us because they couldn't stand the sight of their failure. The Sandaime lied to us just so he can mold us into his little powerful weapon." spoke as he appeared in front of Naruto.

Naruto heard him but kept silent.

' _Congratulations, I hereby promote you two Chunin.'_

' _Great job Naruto-kun! Lets celebrate!'_

' _Hey you see him? That's the Uzumaki kid, I hear he just got promoted.'_

' _Ah Naruto my boy, good to see you, here to pick up Ino?'_

' _Oh Naruto-kun such a dear, thank you for helping me. Oh and congratulations on your promotion, I'm happy for you.'_

' _Think about it Naruto-kun, by having two Sannin supporting you, you'll be strong in no time!'_

' _I do care for you Naruto-kun, please don't push me away, please.'_

Naruto opened his eyes before a soft smile settled on his face.

With a sigh he stood, causing to raise a brow.

"Your right, they do hate us, but not Konoha it's self. There are some who care for us, the Yamanaka family and the Ichiraku's as well. Konoha is there home." Naruto stated.

"So you plan on protecting it now?" sneered in disgust.

"Nothing of the sort. I just won't destroy it like you want. The leaves are old are withering away, but with time, fresh new leaves will replace those that died. I plan on bringing those fresh new leaves back." Naruto stated with a determined grin.

"The villagers will get theres, no worries about that. It's just the village won't be destroyed. Those who wronged us will pay, all of them. And as for Juubi-sama, I'm pretty sure things will work out." Naruto told him before holding out his hand.

looked at it before sighing and taking it.

"Don't disappoint me brother, or you are getting a major ass kicking." stated as he faded away, back into Naruto's subconscious.

Naruto opened his eyes before he stood and walked over to the two.

"I'm ready for the next step." Naruto informed.

"So you want to control your chakra eh? Well bow to the master because I will make you strong faster!" Bee rapped as he appeared before them. Motoi smiled at seeing his oldest friend before handing Naruto off to Bee.

"Bee, what about Gaara and Fuu?" Naruto asked. The man gave a shrug before he spoke.

"Little miss seven is talking to the biju, foo. While raccoon boy is speaking with the scary ass, Shukaku!" Bee rapped horribly making Risa shake her head with an annoyed sob.

Naruto nodded in understanding. Gaara was trying to actually get on speaking terms with his bloodthirsty Biju while Fuu needed to take some advise from Chomei on how to control the Biju's chakra. The blonde was pretty sure Yugito was watching over them.

The three went past the waterfall, and into some ruins. They passed some headless statues as Bee spoke.

"In here is where you will fight Kyuubi." Bee told him and Naruto stopped.

"What do you mean fight Kyuubi? Kurama-chan and I are already on excellent terms, I don't need to fight her do I?" Naruto asked in true confusion. Madara and Kurama were listening to this as well.

"Stupid idiot, what did you just get through doing?" Bee reminded causing Naruto to remember his dark half.

"Were you on good terms with yourself?" Bee wondered and Naruto shook his head.

"Exactly. Everyone with a soul has a dark part to it, as everyone has darkness, no matter how big or small that part is. Even though you claim to be on great terms with your bijuu, there is still a part of her that completely despises you and how she sealed, that is her dark part and that is the Kyuubi you will be fighting." Kirabi explained.

'Kurama-chan, is that true?' Naruto asked her, only to not get an answer which made him a bit sad but he shrugged it off, he understood.

The three came into a room where there were was a lion head statue embedded into the wall.

"Now stick your head in there. If you truly have no darkness within your heart, the door will open, but if you don't, it will bite your head off." Bee stated in a somewhat serious tone, causing Naruto to frown and Risa to study the statue.

"Whatever." Naruto muttered, sticking his head inside. Risa watched the mouth clamp down on her grandson and her fear for his life over took her. She yanked him out to see he was headless.

"Psych! There was a switch inside." Naruto grinned as Risa stared at him in awe before it turned into rage.

"BAKA!" She yelled punching his head down before she began stomping him into the ground, yelling out a string of curses and datteyume's.

Once she was done crushing his head into the ground, Naruto groggily stood up before they followed Bee into the pure white room.

"Go in there, sit down, close your eyes and concentrate, just like the waterfall. You'll be able to see the Biju after that." Bee told him and Naruto nodded.

"By the way do you have the key to whatever seal was used on Kyuubi?" Bee asked. Naruto nodded. However his version was just a copy as the real one was with Jiraiya's toads, and since he didn't sign the toad contract, he couldn't get what was rightfully his, so instead of going through the hassle and make more enemies sooner than later, he and Risa just created their own after Risa studied the seal.

"What happens if Kyuubi breaks free?" Risa wondered after she calmed down.

"She will be sealed inside this room. This is what this place is for, to keep a biju captive here till another host comes along." Be answered her and she nodded.

"Alright I'm closing the door. Lets get started. By the way, since you are in the seal, fighting Kyuubi, you won't be able to use any of her tails for a power boost, you are essentially without her power." Bee warned and Naruto nodded, his Rinnegan was practically useless as well.

His animal path, Nakara path, and some of his Human paths ability were lost, he was fighting in his head after all.

Naruto bumped fists with Bee and before he closed his eyes, he felt a pair of soft lips on his. At first he got weired out, thinking it was Bee kissing him, but when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see it was Risa.

She pulled back after a few seconds and smiled down lovingly at him.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun." She wished. Naruto nodded with a small blush on his features. Madara wished him good luck as well, while Kurama remained silent.

Concentrating, Naruto closed his eyes...

Before he opened them again.

He realized he was now standing in the boiler room that kept Kyuubi at bay before he met with her and his grandfather. Except the boiler room seem to be hotter than her remembered and a bit more darker, KI filling the room which made him a little tense.

His eyes met with the beastly large form of the nine tailed fox. Naruto noticed the differences between Kurama and this dark version of her.

Her fur was a little bit more darker, almost a burnt orange color. Her crimson eyes were blood red and held rage and hate within them. The fox laid sprawled out, glaring at him.

"You seem more hostile than I remembered." Naruto commented. Kyuubi ignored him, opting to stare before she spoke in her dark manly booming voice.

"Naruto, where is the real you? I can't feel him anymore." She stated, anger bleeding into her tone.

"Your looking at him, Kurama-chan." Naruto smirked and Kyuubi glared at him menacingly. Naruto took a deep breath before he jumped up to pull off the tag, but as his hand grasped it, ready to yank, a hand grabbed his.

Naruto and Kyuubi's eyes widened in surprise and shock before they both glared at the owner of the hand with all the hate in the world. The owner of the hand was none other than…

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Naruto's father.

"We need to talk, Naruto."

 **AAAAANNNDDD Finished. In all honesty, I was planning on going on much farther, maybe another 4,000 words or so, I'm already up to 71 pages and counting.**

 **Glad I left you with some sort of cliff hanger. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as I definitely did. Things will really pick up next chapter as he will finally return to Konoha.**

 **Now I already know how this story is going to end, and what I planned on doing with the female Biju, but as I was writing it, I wondered about just replacing the rest of the girls who keyed in with the rest of the female Biju.**

 **For example, Pakura, Amaru, Kurotsuchi, Shizuka, Samui would be replaced while Pakura and Amaru along with Guren would only be seen as love interests, who have crushes on him.**

 **But I know for a fact that Risa, Kushina, Mei and Female Kyuubi are definitely in, maybe even Ino, I've come at a cross roads with her.**

 **Anyway, it took me a good week to finish this chapter. Time for some ranting that has built up since I started!**

 **So I figured out that I do like Hinata…no I'm serious, I like the Road to ninja Hinata, you know the one who is the complete fucking opposite of that weak bitch we call canon Hinata? Yeah her.**

 **Just from reading about her and seeing the pictures, I can tell that I really like that Hinata. So from now on, if use Hinata in my story and people want me to consider adding her to the harem, I'll be adding her, not canon, ugh, makes me want to spit.**

 **However other than that, there won't be no single pairing of Naru/Hina coming from me, even if it is that Hinata. I don't support Naru/Hina to that certain degree, I will only add her when she is going to be most likely drowned out by other girls and only a side character, yeah I still don't like her that much.**

 **Also on another side not, I'm going to try and start getting back into the pairing I started with before all this harem shit. Yup, Naru/Saku. Even though I will admit it will be awhile before any of that happens as I have to get over my current dislike for her, it will happen.**

 **I will also try and start doing single pairings again in general, man will that be hard. Ugh.**

 **What else do I have to say? Oh yeah, you guys should check out and review 'To The Brink Of Calamity' it's a great collab ZariGS and I came up with.**

 **So yeah, I think that's it. Oh, I'm going to put up a poll for the female biju situation. Just know that Risa and Kushina are definitely in, Mei as well.**

 **Alright I'm done. No really I am, go ahead and REVIEW!**

 **OvO**


	51. Naruto no Jubi Ch 9

**Chapter 9**

The two landed on the ground and Kyuubi went wild, shouting and cursing the Yondaime's name. Naruto was still in shock in seeing the person he despised the most, he was so in shock he was speechless, his glare gone.

Minato seemed to take this as his son being awe stricken. His attention was given to Kyuubi who yelled out she was going to rip him to shreds if he didn't come closer.

"Now would I come closer if you were going to rip me to shreds? It's a bit noisy in here, lets go somewhere more quiet." Minato smiled, snapping his fingers.

The two suddenly appeared in a pure white area, similar to the room Naruto and Bee were sitting in outside of the mindscape.

Minato sighed in relief and took a good look at his son. My has he grown. Minato still remembered holding him when he was only a few minutes born before he and Kushina sealed themselves in him for later purposes.

He was slightly confused to why his son had his hair that long but just shrugged, must be a new style.

"So your not going too…" Minato hunched over in major pain as a fist connected with his stomach and was twisted for extra pain. The Yondaime's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he was thrown back by a Shinra tensei.

Minato went tumbling and rolling away from Naruto and laid on the ground for a few moments while Naruto panted slightly, that felt good.

Minato coughed as he stood back up.

"Guess I deserve that." He muttered.

"Oh you deserve a whole lot more, Namikaze!" Naruto roared at him, failing miserably to hold back all of the anger he held in reserve since figuring out that the bastard in front of him was his father.

Minato gave a frown at how Naruto referred to him. The man wondered if the boy knew he was his father, or that he just knew that he was the one that sealed Kyuubi into him.

"I'm guessing Hiruzen-sama didn't tell you who I am then." Minato guessed.

"No he didn't, but I know who you are, Tou-teme! You are the one who sealed Kyuubi into me, you own fucking son! Did you ever consider how that would make me feel?! How I would end up?!" Naruto screamed, his anger starting to rise rapidly.

Minato just stood there, listening to Naruto.

"It's all your fault!" Naruto screamed as he blurred out of sight and decked Minato across his face before delivering a round kick to him, causing the man to go flying again.

"I heard that Kaa-san begged you not to seal Kyuubi within me, but you didn't listen! Because of you, the village you sought to protect, fucking hates me! The one who was forced against his will to carry a huge as burden on his shoulders!" Naruto yelled out, tears starting to stream down his eyes.

Minato remained silent as he stood back up. Naruto once again appeared in front of him and delivered a barrage of devastating punches to his stomach, tears streaming down the boys face.

"Why me?! Why Why Why WHY?!" Naruto uttered with each hit before he gave one last blow to Minato who actually coughed up blood. The Hokage fell on his knees his head close to the ground. Naruto growled and kicked Minato in the face, who rolled over in pain.

Naruto huffed and puffed, glaring down at Minato. Flashes of his isolation and abuse in Konoha tormented him in his mind, causing his anger to flare once more. With a beastly growl, Naruto jumped on Minato and started beating his face in, ignoring the pain in his fist and bloody knuckles after the 21st punch.

Once Naruto tired out his right hand, he moved on to his left hand, delivering another forty punches or so.

If this was in the real world, Minato would be long dead with his face being a bloody mess.

Once Naruto was tired he grabbed Minato by his collar and held him up. Crimson lightning erupted in Naruto's right hand before the boy lunged it into his fathers heart, blood spilling and splashing out everywhere.

The blonde teen ripped out his hand and dropped Minato with a thud, staring at the dead body impassively.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, Naruto." Minato's voice said from behind him a few feet away. Naruto turned from the already fading 'dead' body of Minato to look at a fresh fully healed one, a look of sorrow on his face.

"Your apology means nothing to me." Naruto said coldly and Minato flinched a bit.

"That's the same thing your mother said before we were sealed." Minato muttered and Naruto glared a bit more harshly.

"Tell me Naruto, what would you do if you were in my position? Your village's future is at stake and you must do everything in your power to stop the threat. What would you do?" Minato asked.

Naruto seemed a little surprised by this question but answered nonetheless.

"I wouldn't abandoned my child if that is what your asking. There is nothing in the world that would make me do that, not for some silly village. But to answer your question…" Naruto went quiet as he pondered it.

Minato waited patiently for Naruto to answer. He had nearly all the time in the world, the seal wasn't in danger of breaking so that meant the stored up chakra could keep him in here for a good hour and a half or so, only ten minutes have passed.

"I would seal most of Kyuubi within myself and give the rest to the Shinigami. If I couldn't do that, I would have perfectly made sure, my child had their other parent, which you did not do. Other than that, I would run with my family to fight another day." Naruto shrugged.

"So you would abandon Konoha for family?" Minato asked incredously.

"Of course I would! If it was up to me, I would make sure Konoha promptly burned, if Kyuubi was actually attacking the village on purpose! You just jumped to conclusions, if you actually paid attention, then you would have realized she meant no harm on purpose and would have left! Do you honestly think Kyuubi would attack one of the strongest hidden villages most likely knowing she would be sealed again for who knows how long? I doubt it." Naruto explained.

"What are you talking about? Kyuubi is a beast made out of chakra that seeks destruction." Minato stated and Naruto glared harder at him.

"That's the fucking problem with closed minded people like you! Just like a fucking Senju!" Naruto spat with utter disgust. Minato blinked in surprise at this.

But he filed that away for later.

"The biju are sentient beings! They have minds and personalities of their own. They get angry, sad, happy, they have feelings, but humans like you don't understand that and only see them as tools that need to be used for war!" The teen stated angrily.

"Who the hell would want to do something wrong after they just got out of some kind of prison, knowing they would go back for possibly even longer?! A total idiot that's who! And I have come across a few during my life." Naruto grumbled.

Minato watched his son who took a deep breath before glaring at him once more.

"Before everything, before I found out about Kyuubi and who you really were and what you did to me, I looked up to you. I wanted to be just like you, my dream was to be the greatest Hokage ever, to have my own family. But after I found out, I completely utterly, despised you." Naruto growled.

"My chance of peace, my chance at being loved during my childhood, was robbed because of you. How dare you make a life changing decision without even asking me first?! Sure I was just born an hour prior but did you think of how I would turn out? How I would live?! DID YOU?!" Naruto screamed.

Minato's frowned deepened and he remained silent. A fist was greeted with his face, causing him to grunt and skid back.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT! I deserve to know after all of the shit you made me go through just to protect the village!" Naruto yelled and Minato wiped his mouth before he spoke.

"I…did. I did think about all the things you were going to go through, your mother warned me, but I had so much faith in the village and it's people. I wanted them to see you as a hero, I didn't want you to figure out who your parents were till you were strong enough to protect yourself." Minato stated.

"LIAR! You saw the opportunity to use Kyuubi and me so I could be a weapon for the village!" Naruto retorted only to receive a glare from Minato.

"I didn't want anything of the sort! I may have been Hokage, but making someone so innocent as you into a mindless emotionless weapon, only tasked of doing whatever it takes to complete the mission, is not what I wanted, not for you, not for anybody!" Minato replied, hurt that his son would think so low of him that he would do that.

Naruto snorted, he didn't really believe him but shook it off.

"Your mother, she was the previous jinchuriki for Kyuubi, but no one knew, those who did were very few and they respected her, they saw her as Kushina Uzumaki, not the Kyuubi. But, she told me that the rest of the villagers disliked her and felt on the fence just because her hair was different. I knew this was true but I didn't see it for what it was." Minato continued.

"She told me that if I sealed Kyuubi into you and one of us were not there to raise and protect you, then you would be hated and scorned for the rest of your life. I didn't believe her." Minato sighed.

"Obviously. I heard she begged you not to do it, but you did anyway. You decided that the village was more important than your son's future. Typical thinking for a Hokage. The village comes before all, despite personal feelings, am I right, Namikaze?" Naruto asked with a glare.

Minato remained silent but quickly remembered what happened when he did that the last time.

"You told me you wanted to become Hokage, is that still true?" Minato asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes but decided to humor him.

"No. My dreams are much bigger than that. My dream is to become emperor of the elemental nations, to create the first world-wide Uzumaki empire." Naruto smirked. Minato narrowed his eyes, a frown still on his lips.

"You want to rule the world?" He asked. Naruto snorted.

"In a sense. Ruling the world is different from having an empire. By ruling the world, your ruling every single persons life, telling them what to do. I don't want that. I want to have my own empire where I and the Uzumaki are surpreme. I want them to work under me, submit their loyalty to me and only me, till a heir takes my place." Naruto explained.

"And if they refuse?" Minato raised a brow and Naruto gave a dark smile.

"I'll give them an example of why they shouldn't. And that example is the same village that you chose over your own son. I will destroy Konohagakure." Naruto told him and Minato's eyes widened in shock.

Was this really his son? Did Kyuubi influence him to make him act this way? This couldn't be the same baby boy he laid eyes on once he was born. Those sapphire blue eyes were filled with light and happiness. But now, as he stared into Naruto's eyes, he could only see darkness, hate and a thirst for vengeance.

"In a way Namikaze, you are part of the reasons why Konoha will be destroyed." Naruto muttered looking a little thoughtful. Minato blinked wondering why that was.

"Instead of doing anything in your power to make sure your son remained safe and loved when he was a child, you took everything that would have given him the chance to be loved. When you sealed Kyuubi inside me, you closed a lot of doors to make sure I remained loyal to Konoha." Naruto informed.

"I had no one who wanted to teach me, no one wanted to be my friend, I was isolated from everyone, beaten without mercy on most nights while nearly killed some. I was continuously lied to by the one person I thought I could trust. Your decision screwed up my life." Naruto told him without any emotion.

"What about Jiraiya and Tsunade? They were your godparents, they should have been taking care of you, or at least should have taught you how to defend yourself." Minato reminded and Naruto gave an angry scowl.

"Both are completely utterly useless, If you weren't already dead I'd kill you first, but since you are, Jiraiya is the first with Tsunade coming close behind. My so called godparents abanonded me for their own sorrows." Naruto informed.

"Jiraiya left the village, not stepping foot in the village to see me but to report to the old man, who by the way kept the information that I had some kind of family within the village. He decided to write his porn and seek information that was a threat to Konoha." Naruto glared.

"Tsunade, while I didn't know she was my godmother till recently, she also abandoned me. Since her lover and little brother died, she decided to be a fool and submerge herself in her sorrows, becoming a bad gambler and heavy drinker. It took a good beating and a few harsh words from me to snap her out of it, and that's before I found who what she was supposed to be to me." Naruto continued.

While he did hate Tsunade, he didn't hate her as much as he did Jiraiya. He somewhat understood that she needed a 'break' from the shinobi life, that didn't mean she was supposed to abandon the only family she had left, you know the same family she was wasting her time grieving for?

Even though she was a Senju and his godparent, at least she stayed away from Konoha to the best of her ability. Jiraiya on the other fucking hand visited the village every few months to give a report. No visit, no 'hi kid I'm your godfather', no nothing. And the bastard expected him to just say 'Perverted ero-sennin, when are you going to actually train me?!'?

No fucking way!

Minato blanched as he listened to Naruto speak. These, were nearly the same exact reasons Kushina gave to him to why he shouldn't seal Kyuubi within their son.

But, he had so much faith in the villagers. He believed that they would treat Naruto with the same respect they gave him, that he would be considered a hero. While they tried to spoil him, Hiruzen would make sure that wouldn't happen, but, he didn't listen.

With a sigh Minato spoke.

"Naruto, how old are you?" Minato wondered. Naruto blinked in slight surprise before he glared.

"Fourteen, why?" Naruto demanded coldly. Minato gave a sad smile in response.

"Fourteen hunh? I've caused you more than enough pain to make a grown battle experienced shinobi cry and cause suicide. I'm sorry, Naruto." Minato stated but Naruto interrupted with another punch and hard round kick to the face, causing him to go skidding.

"I said I don't your fucking apologies!" Naruto roared. Minato coughed as he stood back up and stared at the glaring Naruto.

"I've caused you nothing but grief and pain, and all I can do is apologize." Minato continued, as if he just wasn't interrupted and brutally assaulted for apologizing.

Naruto snorted with a glare.

"I'm an Uzumaki, and Risa and Madara-ji's grandson, I can deal." Naruto muttered which caused Minato to give a small smile even though he didn't know who the former person was and why Naruto referred to Madara has his grandfather.

Minato sighed and decided it was time for Naruto to learn the true reason to why he sealed the fox within him.

"I sealed half of Kyuubi's chakra within you because I knew you would learn how to use it someday, because you were my son. I had a very good reason for it." Minato stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes in response.

"And no, it wasn't to use you as a weapon for Konoha. 14 years ago, when it attacked the village, I learned something." Minato stated, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes further.

"There was someone hiding in the shadows, controlling Kyuubi's every move. He had unfathomable power and skill in the Shinobi arts, he even possessed the Sharingan." Minato told him and Naruto glared.

"The Sharingan? So an Uchiha controlled Kyuubi? Makes sense, she doesn't remember much to what happened that night, only giving me bits and pieces to what she does remember." Naruto muttered, mainly to himself.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, he was wearing a hooded cloak and a mask. On that night he saw through every move I tried to make, even able to somehow avoid my Rasengan and Hiraishin. I couldn't hit him, it was like he was intangible. But I think I have an idea to who he is, the same person you just mentioned not that long ago, Madara Uchiha." Minato stated and Naruto glared.

"Wrong. Madara Uchiha is sealed within me with Kyuubi. Plus if what you say is true, then there is no way he would attack Konoha, knowing that his daughter and his new born grandson would be present. He wouldn't rip Kyuubi out of his own daughter, knowing it would cause her pain. So he is out of the question." Naruto explained.

Minato was surprised by Naruto's answer and gave a sigh before he spoke.

"Naruto, are you unsealing Kyuubi to use it's power and destroy Konoha or to save the ones you care about?" Minato asked. Naruto glared once more before he spoke.

"I can use my own power against Konoha. I'm using Kyuubi's power for a much bigger and much more important subject than Konoha." Naruto stated and Minato remained silent.

"Listen to me Naruto, as long as the current Shinobi system remains, we may never be able to find peace. War breeds our desire to protect those dear to us.

As long as there's love, there will be hate, hate used and directed by the shinobi. As long as this system remains unchallenged, hatred, that monstrous hatred will eventually give rise to someone who thinks through suffering and pain, peace is attainable." Minato spoke.

"To be a ninja, is to be at constant war with hate, it holds true for all of us." Minato finished. Naruto remained silent for a few moments before snorting.

"Peace? Ha, peace is boring. There is no peace through democracy, only a surpreme dictatorship, hence what my empire will become. I'm not changing the basis of the elemental nations, I'm just assuring that my clan and village will remain on top for a millennia till someone has the power and balls to destroy us, if they could." Naruto stated.

Minato sighed. He knew there was no way he could persuade or convince Naruto to stop walking the path he was going, but maybe he could at least try, one more time.

"Tell me Naruto, once you have your empire and your clan at the top, then what? What will you do then?" Minato asked. Naruto was surprised by this question and he honestly didn't have an answer to that but he retorted with his own question.

"The same thing will happen once your so called 'peace' is achieved. Does that answer your question Namikaze?" Naruto wondered with a cold tone. Minato frowned, not receiving the answer he hoped to get.

Minato realized that he spent about half an hour in here talking with Naruto. He still had some time left to do some things with his son.

"Naruto, I know we don't have much time, but I just want to tell you how much I'm sorry for the life I had put you through, if I had know what exactly would've happened to you I would hav…"

He was interrupted again when Naruto connected his fist with Minato's face causing him to stumble back.

"I said I don't want to hear your fucking apologies! you and I both know that you knew that I would be most likely treated as an outcast by the village for having the Kyubi and you still did it. Even if you didn't know how exactly the village would treat, you still are responsible for what happened to me."

"We also both know that even if you had known what exactly the village would do to me, you still would've done it, as you said it in your letter to me and earlier on before we fought, that you could not turn your back on the village and choice them over me. So just save your apologies, as I don't want them, and let's just leave it at the fact, that I hate you and will never forgive you." Naruto glared.

After hearing this a sad pained look came across Minato's face, where he closed his eyes knowing what Naruto said was true, as even if he could go back and do it all over again he would do exactly the same, as he couldn't turn his back on his people.

A sigh escaped his bloody lips as he thought what he should do now. He looked up and gazed into Naruto's eyes to see the boy still had a lot of pent up rage and hate at him, this would only lead to Konoha's destruction and the rest of the worlds misery.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I can't let you release Kyuubi and cause so much havoc to the world or Konoha. Even though I don't want to, you leave me no choice but to beat you and replace your conscious with my own. If you won't stray off this dark path, I'll have no choice but to make you." Minato stated as he snapped his fingers, causing the pure white place to be replaced by an arena, Konoha's arena to be exact.

Before Naruto could even register what happened, Minato threw a flurry of Kunai at him. Naruto blinked before he activated his armor and deflected the kunai with his own.

But he forgot that Minato could teleport, which he did, appearing right behind him. Naruto blinked before he was punched forward. He skidded to a stop as Minato gave Naruto a cold emotionless glare.

The blonde growled before a smirk came upon his lips. This was the perfect way to relieve some of his reserved anger.

Naruto chuckled as his kunai was replaced with his large Gunbai. Minato raised a brow at his son's weapon choice before he realized that Naruto was gone. He was quickly smacked and thrown away from the Gunbai.

Naruto ran towards Minato, his celestial item ready to cause some damage. Blue fire burned in his hand, foxfire. Naruto threw the ball of fire up high before he crouched and jumped towards it.

He cocked back his fan and smacked the ball of flame towards Minato who shook his head and looked towards Naruto. Imagine his surprise when a small, yet quickly growing ball of blue fire was headed straight for him.

His surprise grew when the flame started to morph, taking the shame of a fox with nine tails. The fox gave a roar before it crashed against Minato, causing a large explosion.

Naruto landed on the ground with a smirk but out of instinct he blocked against Minato's Rasengan from behind. Naruto pushed against the Rasengan, worried that his fan would break, the material for this thing wasn't cheap.

Naruto smacked the ball away before connecting a round kick with Minato's face causing him to go flying to the right. The man skidded and did a flip before he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto then felt a fist connect with his face, causing him to let go of his Gunbai and go flying. He skidded to a halt to look up and see his weapon in Minato's hands.

Naruto growled before he rushed at Minato, a Wind Rasengan forming in his hand. Minato was a bit surprised to see a rasengan in his son's hand but he remained impassive.

He ran towards Naruto, before throwing the Gunbai at it's owner with a horizontal spin. Naruto wondered why he did that. Didn't he know he could jump over it. He couldn't dodge it since it was wide and would graze him a bit, and that would hurt if the power in that throw was anything to go by.

Naruto simply jumped over it but he heard a buzz noise before Minato appeared right in front of him and slammed the Rasengan against his chest, causing him to go wide eyed and his Wind rasengan to dissipate.

Naruto went flying in a spin before he landed on the ground, his Gunbai by his side. The blonde teen groaned as he stood back up and glanced at his Gunbai. His eyes widened a bit once he saw the Hirashin seal on the paddle.

Almost instantly after he figured it out, he jumped away from his fan as Minato appeared right on it and jumped after him.

But before Minato could fully get off the ground, Naruto clapped his hands.

"Katsu!" The blonde yelled and his Gunbai exploded instantly, catching Minato in the blast. While Naruto was disappointed that he blew up his Gunbai, he was elated to catch Namikaze in the blast.

He landed on the ground and smirked. He was only getting warmed up and he beat the Yondaime. While in the past, he claimed that Minato was only fast, Naruto was surprised to see how fast he was first hand. He'll admit that the man did catch him by surprise a few times.

Naruto however wondered that, if he beat Minato, then why was he still here and not in the boiler room.

He received his answer from a Rasengan to the gut. Naruto went flying once more, but he skidded to a halt before gathering energy into his right hand a firing off a crimson beam of chakra.

Minato eye's widened at the beam before he teleported to the Kunai that was near Naruto's feet. The older blonde appeared in a yellow flash and swept Naruto off his feet with a kick.

The beam Naruto was firing faded as he fell to the ground. But before Minato could punch his lights out he jumped up and did a back flip before blowing out black flames.

Minato grunted before he disappeared again, only to reappear above Naruto, with the Kunai he threw in the air previously in his hand. Naruto started to curse the Hirashin as it was becoming real bothersome.

"Rasengan!" Minato yelled as he fell down towards his son. Naruto sighed in annoyance before three tomoes appeared on the rings of his Rinnegan and spun before they faded.

Minato was surprised when a dark green flame like aura suddenly surrounded Naruto and formed a rib cage. His Rasengan made contact with the ribs but did no damage.

A skeletal arm formed from the flames and snatched Minato before he could escape. The arm held Minato up while Naruto glared at him, while an evil smirk was on his face.

Minato could feel his body temperature rising. It felt like he was melting from the inside as the hand tightened it's grip around him. The Yondaime looked into Naruto's eyes and realized that he was doing this on purpose. He gained joy by torturing him, ensuring a slow burning death.

Naruto watched Minato slowly suffucationg and burning from the inside out. And like Minato guessed, he was enjoying this. He took great pleasure to see that the person who caused him nothing but pain however was dead since he was born, was suffering.

Naruto pursed his lips together in thought as he stared at Minato. Sure the man was suffering, but he wasn't showing much of an outside sign of pain, except for the occasional grunt and squirm, but nothing else.

His eyes burned with determination to make sure Minato would scream and beg him to stop. Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed as he brought Minato closer to him and gazed into his eyes.

Minato stared back into his son's eyes and could feel nothing but sorrow, disappointment, and self loathing. He was the cause to all this rage and hate Naruto had in his heart. Minato knew this wasn't exactly true, as Konoha played a major part as well, but he was one of the starting factors.

Minato blinked as he found himself in Konoha, yet it was the middle of the night. He looked up to the Hokage monument to see his stone face was there.

"Oh, hello Hokage-sama." A villager greeted him with a smile and Minato smiled back at him. Though it was strange, he was about to ponder on this more when someone grabbed him from behind.

"Minato-kun!" Looking behind to see who grabbed him, he could see it was his wife Kushina who was in her long civilian blouse, she also looked about 7 maybe 8 months pregnant.

"Kushi-chan? What is it?" He asked, though in his head cogs were rapidly spinning, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Well I called for you more than once yet you didn't answer. You were just standing in the middle of the street staring at the moon. Come on lets go home, Naru-chan and I are hungry." Kushina smiled affectionately as she rubbed her stomach.

Minato gave a bright happy smile. So he was having a dream. He had a dream of Kyuubi attacking and sealing it into his son who was now still in his mothers womb, then he conversed with his son who turned out to have nothing but hate and darkness in his heart.

Some dream. How long did she say he was standing out here again?

"Well then if I know you, then it will probably take about an hour to make enough food to satisfy you." Minato chucked and Kushina pouted before they began walking to their condo.

However they stopped when a shuriken whizzed passed Minato, grazing his cheek and connected with a civilians head who was in front of them. The man fell forward dead and Minato's eyes widened.

He whipped his head around and stood in front of Kushina protectively who looked a bit scared, her arms around her pregnant stomach. Minato's eyes met with the most chilling eyes he ever saw.

They were filled with hate and rage. It was the same strange eyes that his son possessed in his dream. And the pair of eyes were glaring right down at him.

"There is no child of yours so be a sacrifice, so what will you do now, Namikaze?" The voice asked before the owner of the eyes jumped up and clapped his hands.

In a burst of red and blue fire, the nine tailed fox appeared, it's usual crimson slit eyes now the same eyes that the mysterious figure possessed. The Kyuubi roared as it began causing havoc in his village.

Minato turned towards Kushina to take her away but instead he found her in the arms of the person who owned the strange eyes, Naruto.

"Naruto?" Minato asked in surprise. Naruto remained silent before he disappeared in a burst of fire. Minato's attention then switched to the panicking villagers and Konoha shinobi who were fighting the Kyuubi, and losing their lives.

Civilians ran past him as he stared at the fox in disbelief. But he noticed that they were quickly dying like flies around him, having either Shuriken or Kunai stabbed into there backs or heads.

Slash marks from a katana was also on the dead bodies and he realized that it was Naruto who was cutting them down while Kyuubi destroyed his home. Those precious to him were either at his feet dead or were currently being killed by Naruto and Kyuubi.

He just stood there speechless. Minato didn't know what to do, his village was dying before his very eyes and he was just standing there in pure shock. It was then that he realized that he couldn't move his body.

Blood and death was what he witnessed as he stood frozen, helpless. Minato's eyes stared into the impassive ones of his son and the Kyuubi's.

"Shatter." Naruto muttered and the Genjutsu dispelled. Minato landed on the ground as a mess. His clothes were burned as well as his skin and he was taking large gasps of air while sweat rolled off of him.

Naruto smirked at Minato's downed form. It seemed his Genjutsu worked perfectly. He was able to make his opponents fear turn into reality, over riding their five senses with fake ones in the illusion.

Naruto hoped to be able to fully master this technique by the time he went back to Konoha, it would be helpful.

Naruto snorted in amusement before his right hand was engulfed by black flames. The blonde teen fired the flames at Minato's dying body, causing it to burn into nothing.

The blonde hoped this would be the last time he would see the Namikaze. But it seemed Kami wanted to mess with him, even if it was in his own head.

"You are strong, Naruto."

Said teen just glanced behind him to see a fully healed Minato Namikaze, and it pissed him off.

"What the hell do I have to do to kill you?" Naruto growled in irritation. Minato gave a small frown at the boy's question. With a sigh he continued.

"Very well Naruto, I understand how you can never forgive me, but please know that regardless of your feelings towards me, know that I still love you and always will. Also know that I' am proud of how strong you've become and what you're now, as you have become a far stronger Shinobi and skilled fighter than I ever thought you would be. You've surpassed even my wildest expectations of you and I wish you a long and happy life" spoke Minato with a true smile.

Naruto simply glared at Minato in response. Before Naruto could even register what was going on, Minato gave him a tight hug, tears streaming down his face.

"I know you don't want to hear it, Naruto, but I truly am sorry. Goodbye, my son." Minato stated before he faded out of existence.

Naruto remained silent as he stood there. His glare softened until it became a blank expression. The blonde boy gripped his fist as the Konoha arena reverted back into the pure white space. The boy closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face.

He was confused, pissed, and empty. Naruto didn't know why. His dream was to always fight his father and win, beat him to a pulp, kill him for what he did, for placing a curse on him. But now that he had done that he felt empty.

He wanted Minato to be angry with him, fight against him and his ideals so that Naruto could take more joy into killing him. But that didn't happen. Minato didn't fight him to stop his ideals, he fought him to see if he was strong enough to go against the masked man.

Even though Minato was glad Konoha remained safe, he apologized over and over again for what he did, even though Naruto decked him across his face multiple times telling him he didn't want to hear it.

The damn bastard even said he still loved him, after all he did and was planning to do. He was proud that his son was making his own decisions, even if those decisions went against what he believed in.

Because of this, it made Naruto feel confused, pissed and empty, mostly confused and empty. The blonde just wished he could have tormented him more, just for a little bit.

"Damn you, Namikaze." Naruto growled as the tears continued streaming down his face. With a sigh, he wiped his tears away, the white space started to shift, placing him back in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"Your back, where is Namikaze?" Kyuubi demanded with a growl. Naruto opened his Rinnegan eyes and stared blankly at Kyuubi.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Come on Kyuubi, lets settle this, ne?" Naruto gave a small humorless smile. The Biju could tell her container was different, he wasn't as hyped and ready to fight her before the Yondaime appeared.

His eyes still held the hate and darkness, but to a lesser degree. It made her wonder what happened with the father and son.

Naruto took a deep breath before he crouched and jumped towards the seal tag and grabbed on the end.

"Hopefully there won't be anymore interruptions." Naruto muttered to himself before he ripped the tag off, revealing a spiral design. The blonde lifted up his armor and shirt while he held out his right arm.

Channeling chakra through it, a strange tattoo design appeared on his arm and palm while a crimson fire surrounded his fingers. Landing on the ground, he connected the key with his seal and turned it.

The spiral design on the gate clicked before it started unwinding. Before Naruto even knew it the gate swung open and Kyuubi tried clawing at him with her hand but Naruto was quick enough to get away.

Naruto jumped into the air and blurred through some hand signs before black flames spewed from his mouth. Kyuubi growled before roaring at him and the flames, causing them to scatter around the room.

' _When the seal is broken, only chakra's can grab onto chakra's that's common sense, so you just have to steal the Kyuubi's chakra from it and you'll be the winner_. _Use your chakra to grab Kyuubi's chakra and pull it out_.'

Naruto grunted as octopus tentacles shot from his body and grabbed onto Kyuubi, retraining her. The fox growled as she felt her chakra being tugged on. She concentrated before she busted from the tentacles and glared at Naruto before smirking.

"I see, so my dear container wants to control my power, well then Naruto-kun, come get it." Kyuubi growled with a sick evil grin and Naruto frowned.

He didn't like this part of his mate, not one bit. The blonde thought that maybe he could persuade this dark side of her but now he knows he won't be able to do that.

"Come at me then, Kyuubi." Naruto whispered, a blank expression on his face. A chakra version of him appeared from his body with the same blank expression.

"If that's what you want." Kyuubi smirked as she started powering up a Bijudama. Naruto simply stood there waiting for her to finish. She narrowed her eyes at him while she nearly finished her attack. The ball condensed before she swallowed it, steam coming from the corners of her mouth.

Opening it she fired the blast at her container, unaware of the Gunbai he summoned. Naruto raised the Gunbai in front of him before grabbing onto the handle with two hands.

The bijudama connected with the Gunbai right as Naruto spoke.

"Uzumaki-Gaeshi." The Imari was blasted back at Kyuubi in a powerful wave of energy, causing the fox to fly back a bit and guard herself with her tails and arms. The biju growled, slightly impressed.

Naruto swung his fan down and waited to see if the nine tails would make another move. Kyuubi roared and charged at Naruto who remained silent and rushed at Kyuubi as well.

The beast swung her arm down at Naruto but he blurred out of sight and ran up her arm. With her other arm she tried swatting him off, but he flipped to the side, dodging the swipe and continued running up her arm till he reached her shoulder.

He croushed and Kyuubi saw her chance for her tails to knock him off her, but before they even met with his body, he jumped to her head and landed on it.

The blonde planted his hands on her head and used Shinra tensei, causing her to slam against the ground in a daze. Naruto gave a small smirk before he grabbed onto something and started to pull out her chakra.

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open and she growled. She looked towards Naruto and sent a burst of KI at him, causing his chakra to start to darken.

The blonde was surprised by this but tried and holding back her will with his own. He needed her power, he wanted to use it so he could free Juubi!

' _I hate them! I want to kill them all! They are nothing compared to me, they shall all pay! Everyone will die!'_ Naruto thought darkly and he outwardly grimaced, not only did these dark thoughts plague his mind, but they were starting to hurt.

' _Help me!_ '

' _Why?!_ '

' _I'll get my revenge!_ '

' _If not for him!_ '

' _It's always him!'_

' _I hate everything!_ '

' _Nothing ever goes my way!_ '

Naruto's body pulsed as his chakra form started to turn black.

'Just what the hell is this?! Damn it Kura-chan, why didn't you…' Naruto paused in his thoughts as his left eye became red and black causing him to grip his head.

 **Real world**

"Uh oh, Naruto you stupid idiot." Bee frowned as he and Risa watched Naruto become enshrouded by the Kyuubi cloak. Risa narrowed her eyes as she watched her grandson.

'What the hell is going on in there? Naruto you better come back to me as you or I'm going to kick your ass Datteyume.' Risa thought with slight anger and worry.

 **Mindscape**

"Fool! You can not control my power! You are nothing more than a tiny piece of my hatred!" Kyuubi yelled out, rage and hate in her eyes.

Flashes of Naruto's past came back to haunt him. The isolation, the beatings, the severe scoldings, the manipulation. All of it came back flashes before his eyes.

' _You will never be accepted, your just a hopeless loser who doesn't know when to quit. No one ever love you, get lost.'_ A voice filled with cold and uncontained hate, it was his voice.

' _That's not true, you can stay here…'_ Naruto blinked as he heard a soft voice of a woman. Looking up he saw a red headed woman that looked almost exactly like Risa.

Although she wore a long dress and her hair was much longer than his grandmothers.

"Naruto-kun." She called softly, a kind smile on her lips.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?! Where's Kyuubi?!" Naruto demanded looking around. He realized that he was no longer in the boiler room again. He was in a yellow/whitish space.

"You ask a lot of questions hunh?" The woman eye smiled. Naruto glared at her with a growl, he eyed her up and down. This wasn't Kurama, nor was it Risa, but he had a feeling he knew her. Just who the hell was she?!

"Have you figured it out yet?" The woman asked and Naruto simply stared at her recalling his memories of her, only to not come up with anything.

This was frustrating, so he channeled his chakra and decided to get a feel for…

His eyes widened before he took a cautious step back, looking a little fearful. The woman saw this and frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"K-kaa-chan?" Naruto asked fearfully with a bit of hope. Kushina smiled and gave a nod.

"That's right, I'm your…" before she could finish her statement, Naruto flung himself at her, pulling her into a tight hug, tears streaming down his face. Kushina was caught off guard by this but held her son closer, a tear escaping from her eye as well.

"I've always wanted to meet you, ttebayo." Naruto cried. Kushina gave a small giggle in response.

"Dattebayo hunh? Guess you do take after me, I'm glad." Kushina whispered.

The mother son duo held onto each other for five minutes as Naruto let out all of his frustration and sadness. Kushina didn't mind as she enjoyed holding her son, soothing him as she rubbed his back affectionately.

"Shhsh Naruto-kun...release it all out, it must be hard for you ne?...I'm sorry, I wanted to do so much for you...I love you so much", she said with a smile, her own stream of tears falling on his crimson armour. Meanwhile, hearing those three words, he started to cry harder.

"O-Oi...here I'm trying to make you laugh and you just keep on crying...c'mon, your kaa-san is at least a little funny", she said with a laugh making him chuckle lightly in return as they remained in that position for few minutes, neither saying anything as they reveled in each other's warmth.

Noticing him shuffle a bit, she released him as he pulled back for her to see his puffy cheeks as he wiped his tears.

 _'K-Kawai...'_ , she thought with a blush as she watched him cutely rub his eyes.

A bright smile formed on his face as he wiped her tears making her red in the face as she took comfort in his caring touch.

Though an almost disappointing sigh escaped her lips when he retracted his hand.

"I always wanted to meet you Kaa-chan there are so many things I want to tell you", said Naruto enthusiastically as he grabbed her hand making her feel all warm & fuzzy inside.

Kushina gave a smile before she turned her head to the left.

"I know you do Naru-kun, and we will talk, lets just take care of Kyuubi first." Kushina suggested. Naruto's smile turned into a determined smirk which made Kushina blush a little.

"Right, I want to free her from her hate, and by doing that I need take all of her chakra, will you help me, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked and she nodded causing him to grin.

Kyuubi watched as Naruto fell on his knees with a grunt before spiked chains shot out from his body and the water, wrapping around her and holding her down.

'These chains!' Kyuubi thought before her eyes widened in remembrance. "Kushina!" The biju roared in anger.

Naruto stood up with a calming breath before he glared at Kyuubi with determination in his eyes. Kyuubi glared at him with all the hate in the world.

"Stupid brat! You can't beat me!" Kyuubi roared as she ripped off the chains and charged at Naruto who fought back her dark influence.

"Its time to end this, Kyuubi." Naruto stated as he got into a stance that he learned in his time in . He gathered chakra and energy into his hands.

"Ka-me-ha-me…" Naruto chanted slowly as Kyuubi ran towards him.

"DIE!" Kyuubi roared clawing at him. Narutp pivoted his foot and thrust his hands forward, firing the energy beam.

"HAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed, as the blue beam of light zoomed towards Kyuubi and hit her square in the chest.

' _Now Naruto-kun!_ ' Kushina yelled and Naruto sent out his chakra form to grasp on to Kyuubi's. But her chakra wouldn't budge, even though she was being hit with a beam of energy.

'Come on Kyuu, stop being so god damn stubborn!' Naruto yelled, adding more energy into his attack to distract his biju. Kyuubi roared in pain as the beam started to tear through her body.

Naruto's chakra form gained a strong grip on Kyuubi's chakra and yanked it all out with his maximum strength. Kyuubi's chakra form and Naruto's merged together before it was absorbed into Naruto.

In a flash of light, Naruto was engulfed in a golden yet crimson fire. His Rinnegan was deactivated in favor for pupil-less silver eyes. Strange markings appeared on him as well, his hair also looked as if they horns hanging over his forehead.

"Naruto, you bastard! You have angered me, NARUTO!" Kyuubi roared as she created a huge bijudama. Naruto simply stared at her before she fired it at him. As the ball approached Naruto smirked and flew towards it in a burst of speed.

He cocked his leg back before he kicked the ball of chakra upwards, causing a explosive light. Kyuubi covered her eyes in response, but when the light faded she saw that Naruto was floating right in front of her with his hand out.

He had a serious gaze on her as she glared at him. As Kyuubi stared into his eyes she felt as if she was getting weaker. Before she knew it, the female biju was no longer in her beast form, now in her human form.

Kyuubi fell to her knee's, tears running down her cheeks as she glared at the floor. She could feel Naruto land down next to her. Out of anger she jumped up and tried her best to punch him. But he caught her fist and stared into her eyes.

Naruto realized the difference between the Kyuubi he knows and her dark version. Her sclera was black and her hair was a much deeper red as well. She also had 3 pronounced whiskers on her face.

"Kurama-chan." Naruto called softly. She growled in response.

"Don't call me that! You have no right! No right at all!" Kyuubi yelled, tears still running down her face. Naruto remained quiet as she continued.

"You don't know how it feels to be locked up in a cage like a real animal for over 50 years, no clue. Referred to as a mindless beast, only seen as a tool for war and power. I hate you, I hate you so much." Kyuubi cried.

"Well that's too bad, because I love you with all my heart." Naruto replied, causing her to open her eyes and look at him. Naruto was grinning at her with love and happiness in his eyes.

"I didn't come here to take your power and keep you locked up Kura-chan. I never intended to make you a promise and not go through with it for my own selfish reasons. I don't see you as a tool or animal, I see you as my mate, my life partner." Naruto told her.

"I know this part of you is made out of your fears and hate, but that doesn't matter to me. You fear that I would just abandon you after I got what I wanted, well guess what, I haven't. The thing I want from you, is for you to be happy and by my side. Not stuck in my head like some kind of second personality. I love you Kurama-chan, the good and bad side of you, do you understand that?" Naruto asked as he pulled her in closer.

It almost seemed to good to be true for her. He didn't hate her, and he wasn't going to leave her? She snuggled into him, tears still silently streaming down her face, but this time in happiness.

Naruto lifted up her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. With a soft smile he kissed her deeply, showing her how far his love for her ran. Kurama could feel it, she could feel his warmth and his love and it made her elated.

Naruto pulled away from her and smiled.

"I love you Kura-chan, now and forever." Naruto told her and she gave nodded with a smile of her own.

"As do I Naru-kun, now and forever." She repeated. With one last peck on the lips, she faded away to join the rest of herself, leaving Naruto alone.

He sighed with a smile before he turned around to enter the yellow and white space that his mother occupied. Kushina was sitting on the floor waiting for him, and once she saw him she smiled.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun." She grinned and Naruto smiled with a nod as he sat down next to her. The two were silent for awhile, just enjoying each other's company with a smile on their faces.

Though Kushina gave a frown and a sigh which caused Naruto to look at her in confusion.

"Naruto-kun...I added my chakra into you during the ceremony so I could help you in the future, but Minato piggy backed off of me and entered as well." She said, but Naruto really wasn't listening, instead he just gazed at her with a small smile.

"Hey are you listening dattebane?" She demanded playfully and Naruto just gave a goofy grin.

"Your really beautiful Kaa-chan, just like Risa-chan, it's crazy how much you two look alike, you don't look anything like Ji-chan at all." Naruto stated and Kushina furrowed her brows in thought.

But she blushed after she realized what he said before.

"Thanks Naru-kun, you look handsome as well. Even though you got your fathers hair, you look like me sorta, sorry about that." Kushina grinned sheepishly and Naruto thought about it.

He guessed he look like his mother a bit, which made him smile.

"Wait so if I had your color hair, I guess that would make me gorgeous hunh Dattebayo?!" Naruto grinned stupidly and Kushina gave a wide smile before it turned small, which Naruto noticed.

"You're the second person to compliment me on my hair." Kushina stated and Naruto blinked before he guessed it was Minato who was the first. Kushina nodded in response, a frown coming across her face as he said his name.

Naruto turned away, a blank look on his face.

"I met him you know, not that long before I started to fight Kura-chan. He tried stopping me from ripping off the seal." Naruto stated and Kushina blinked before she spoke.

"You met him did you? And what did you do?" Kushina asked curiously, her hand gripping tightly on her dress. Naruto smirked darkly before he answered.

"I beat in his stomach with one punch before blasting him back with a Shinra tensei." Naruto told her and she gave a small smile.

"That's it?" she wondered. Naruto snorted in response.

"Nope, I proceeded to curse him out and beat his face in for a while, a 100 or so with each hand. We talked for awhile and each time he tried to apologize, I slugged him. We talked so more before we fought, he's a speedy bastard, but in the end I won by giving him a slow burning death from the inside out, and tortured him with a Genjutsu of his worst fears." Naruto explained.

Kushina was proud that her son beat Minato up for everything he was worth, she wished she could have done it too though.

"So what did you two talk about?" Kushina wondered with a tilt of her head. She noticed that Naruto visibly stiffened. Frowning she placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that she wasn't going to be angry or upset with him.

Naruto looked into her eyes before he sighed.

"Kaa-chan, why did you fall in love with him? A Senju of all people?" Naruto asked and Kushina sighed, now aware that Naruto knew about his true heritage than she thought. At first when he mentioned Risa she thought it was just some girl that had her mothers name, then when he said Ji-chan, she thought he meant Hiruzen, but now she knew that he did mean her parents, since they both had a strong dislike for Senju's, which she didn't really adopt from her parents.

Tsunade was her son's godmother after all, even though she was Senju and Uzumaki. Hell she even married a Senju.

"Well Naruto-kun, it went like this…" Kushina began her tale of how she was bullied in Konoha just because of her hair and that she wanted to become the first female Hokage. She told Naruto how she grew up and that she was kidnapped by Kumo before Minato came to save her.

When she was all done, Naruto frowned before he spoke, it was his turn now.

"Well Kaa-chan, let me tell you why marrying a Senju with foolish ideals and an insane love for the village was a bad idea for your son." Naruto stated before he told her his life story.

Kushina learned about the isolation, the beatings, the scoldings, his life in Konoha till he met her father and what happened from that point on till now. She learned of his love conquests which included the Mizukage and her own mother, which she was slightly disturbed by but got over it.

She also learned that she was going to become a grandmother in less than a few weeks, which nearly brought her to tears of joy and a statement that she was to young to be a grandmother.

By the time Naruto was done, Kushina was silent and wiping her tears. The woman was furious at Konoha and her hate for Minato grew largely. It was mostly his fault all this happened to her baby boy.

Naruto was silent as he looked at the ground, a blank expression on his face. He was afraid that his mother who he wanted to meet for so long, would be angry at him for his way of thinking and that he wanted Konoha to burn.

"Naruto." She called and he didn't respond, not wanting to face her. Kushina gave a small sigh before she grabbed her son and pulled him into a hug.

Naruto froze in slight fear and Kushina realized this.

"Shhh...calm down baby, you don't need to be afraid from me, I would never harm you", she whispered softly in his ears while rubbing his back. Naruto calmed down in response, he felt so at peace within her embrace as he had wanted this all his life. He could feel her two soft pillows pressed against his back since he took his armor off a while ago.

"I'm not angry at you Naru-kun, not in the slightest. I'm furious at Konoha and what they did to you. While I am a little disappointed you turned out this way I don't love you any less." Kushina told him.

"I'm proud of you more than anything. You became strong, stronger than I thought you would be. To be able to face a crazed Biju twice and live, going against the Yondaime Hokage and his Hirashin and win, face my mother of all people and give her a slight run for her money, is mind boggling. You are a true Uzumaki, Naruto-kun, and your grandfathers grandson. I'm proud of you, and I love you more than anything." Kushina smiled with love in her eyes.

By this time Naruto was fully turned around and was gazing at her in awe and happiness.

Tears started to well up in his eyes again but he covered them with his arm, a grin on his face as he wiped them. Kushina just smiled in response.

"I'm happy. I'm really happy that I got to meet you Kaa-chan. This along with beating the hell out of Namikaze was the top on the top of my dreams list. I wish… I wish you didn't have to go." Naruto stated with a sad frown, and Kushina smiled sadly.

"I wish I didn't have to either Naruto-kun, but I have no other choice. But I still have some more time before the rest of my chakra is spent, there is something I need to tell you, what happened the night of your birth." Kushina stated and Naruto blinked.

"Namikaze told me a masked man was controlling Kura-chan, and that he was behind Konoha's attack, what really happened, Kaa-chan?" Naruto wondered. Kushina was quiet before she spoke.

Kushina told him everything that happened that night, from the time she met with Mikoto and baby Sasuke, to the time she and Minato sealed themselves within him. It was confirmed to Naruto that his mother did beg Minato to not seal Kyuubi but he wouldn't listen and didn't anyway, saying he believed that Naruto would protect Konoha with everything he had in the future.

The blonde snorted at that.

By the time Kushina was done telling him what happened, Naruto was confused to who the hell the masked man was. Itachi was to young, way to young in fact. It couldn't have been Fugaku because he wasn't that powerful in the first place. So who was able to rip Kurama out of his mother and control her?

All he got was a masked man, that's it, oh and he had the Sharingan. That was it. Not really helpful.

"I'm sorry we made you the Kyuubi's vessel Naruto-kun. I wish I stayed with you and loved you like I was supposed to, fill you with my love and all the things a mother is supposed to do for her child." Kushina said, starting to get choked up.

"Don't apologize Kaa-chan, I went through a lot because I was the host. But I never hated you, can't say the same thing for Namikaze though but, I'm starting to understand his point of view, even though I don't like it. How am I supposed to be emepeor, but not willing to make a sacrifice for my empire and those who are in it?" Naruto asked mostly himself.

"Anyway, I don't really know what all a parents love involves because you guys were never there, so I can only guess." Naruto gave a humorless smile as he looked down at the ground.

Kushina stared at him in some akin to awe, tears welling up in her eyes.

"But I know now, that you and Minato sacrificed your lives for me, and for that…" Naruto looked up and gave her the biggest truest grin he could ever give, tears at the corner of his eyes.

"I thank you. I know there was love in me before there was Kyuubi, so I'm happy. Thank you for wanting to love me Kaa-chan." Naruto told her and that's when Kushina's dams broke.

She hugged her son with all the love she could muster, and Naruto hugged her back.

"I love you so much, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry that I have to go, I want to stay to see my grandbaby, to see my mother, see Fu-chan and everyone else you have met that you hold dear, I want to watch your empire grow. I want to stay with you most of all!" Kushina cried as she hugged him. Naruto let his tears fall as well as he held on to her. She was fading away.

"I want you to stay too, Kushina-chan." Naruto whispered and she gripped him harder. Naruto closed his eyes before he called on his chakra, his Rinnegan pulsing and spinning to life. He and Kushina were engulfed in a crimson golden flame, a bright light shining in the white yellow space.

Kushina felt warm, warmer than normal. She could also feel her chakra flooding her system, in fact it felt as if she had way more chakra than she did before.

Opening her eyes she looked up slightly to see Naruto smiling down at her. She blinked and pulled away from him to look around, then at herself. Kushina didn't feel as cold as she did a few minutes prior, and as if things were going to slip through her hands. She gripped onto Naruto's shirt tightly.

"Naruto-kun? What happened?" Kushina asked in major confusion and Naruto just simply rubbed her hair softly, loving how soft and silky it was. Kushina blushed a bit in response as he spoke.

"Well Kaa-chan, with my Rinnegan and chakra, I brought you back to life. Soon once I free the other Biju, you will be free and able to roam reality as well. Now we can stay together." Naruto smiled.

Kushina was beyond shocked, she was technically alive? She could stay with her Sochi-kun and give him the love he always needed? That's when a small frown came across her face. How was she supposed to love him? She couldn't be his mother anymore, he was way to independent for that.

Kushina leaned into his chest more with a content sigh as he rubbed her hair. She loved this and didn't mind one bit. A light bulb went off in her head as she looked towards Naruto.

Could she really love him that way? She was his mother after all, but she did want to give him the love he needed. He was considering going after his own grandmother after all, so why couldn't she love her son that way too?

Naruto gazed at her thoughtful look, wondering what she was thinking about. He wanted to ask but didn't want to interrupt.

He was handsome, a bit more handsome than Minato, if he could cut that hair a bit more, to maybe shoulder length then he would be even more handsome, she didn't understand why men liked having long hair, to her it was bitch made and a little gay, leave long hair to women. But then a thought hit her. Did she just call her son a man?

Sure in the eyes of a shinobi village he was an adult, but he was still fourteen right? But he had the skills and mentality of a grown man, and has been through more than enough to make a seasoned veteran Shinobi want to just die.

It made her proud of her son that he was able to overcome those obstacles and be what he is today. With a mental sigh, Kushina knew there was no way Naruto could see her as a mother, his mother at least, but maybe as his lover?

A blush made it's way on her face and Naruto had to resist the urge to squeal 'Kawaii' like a girl. His eyes went down to her pink moist lips. The way they parted when she spoke just enchanted his eyes every time, his instincts telling him to taste them, because he saw her as a potential mate, and wanted her to be with him.

At that thought, as if automatically, his hand moved over hers as he squeezed her soft hand. Meanwhile Kushina blushed heavily when she felt his hand squeezing hers. She could've stopped him and retrieved her hand but she found his touch intoxicating, as if her body liked his touch.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit when he felt her fingers entwining with his, a blush forming on his face as they avoided eye contact but peaked glances at each other while his hand squeezed hers further.

He wondered why he kept blushing like a fucking school girl! He fucked the most lustful woman he has ever met known as the Godaime Mizukage more than once! So why the hell was he blushing?!

Feeling bold when he felt her squeeze his hand in return, he kept his eyes fixated on her face, waiting for her to make eye contact with him.

Meanwhile Kushina couldn't believe what she was doing, but her body seemed to be reacting on its own. His touch was so warm, so gentle that it sent electric sparks every time he touched her.

Lifting her eyes slowly, she found that he was staring at her eyes intently, her blush increasing but she found herself unable to turn away from those enchanting electric oceanic blue eyes. Slowly but steadily, as if on automation the distance between their faces decreased until they were only inches apart, still gazing into each other's eyes with abundance of love.

That's when Kushina finally came to a decision. She would allow herself to be his lover, and give him all the love she could muster from her entire being that was Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki.

"Naruto-kun, please, let me stay with you, let me give you my love." Kushina pleaded softly. Naruto's eyes widened a bit, wondering if she meant as his mother, but gazing into her eyes caused him to change that thought.

She wanted to be with him intimately, be one of his loves. He wanted to ask what about Minato but quickly remembered that she hated him as much as he did for what had done, so there was no need to worry about that.

"You never needed my permission, Kushina-chan." Naruto whispered in a husky voice that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. She loved how he called her name, and how it rolled off his tongue with nothing but love and adoration.

"Then allow me to love you then, Naruto-kun." Kushina smiled before they're lips met together. She pressed into his lips more which surprised him a bit but he kissed back anyway, their lips moving together perfectly.

After lightly kissing her for several seconds, minutes...he didn't know, he had lost track of time, he took her lower lip between his lips, sucking lightly on it making an erotic moan escape Kushina's slightly parted lips, both of their eyes closed in pleasure as they hungrily but gently kissed each other, pouring all their love for each other in this gentle but sensual act of intimacy.

Nibbling further on her lower lip, he wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her closer to him as they fervently kissed each other. Pulling back after several minutes, both of their faces were flushed as they panted in what seemed to be breathless pleasure. Kushina's eyes were still closed as she licked her lips as if burning that gorgeous kiss into her mind, opening her glazed eyes slowly, she saw Naruto staring at her with love-filled eyes.

Naruto pulled back slightly and nipped at her neck causing her to moan cutely.

"Your beautiful Kushi-chan." Naruto told her. She blushed a bit before pulling his lips to hers, As if rewarding him for the compliment, she snaked out her tongue and began to lick his lips, surprising him.

Solely on instinct and experience, he parted his lips before Kushina's wet tongue slid through and started to hungrily explore his insides making his pleasure meter go haywire.

Pushing her tongue back with his forcefully, surprising her this time, he started to tongue wrestle with her before both of them fell on the floor with Naruto being on top of Kushina.

Going with the momentum, his tongue entered her mouth as he too started to taste her insides, which ironically tasted like ramen making him hungry for her all the more. Meanwhile, Kushina was in heaven as she moaned throatily into the heated kiss.

Naruto pulled away, trying to find the urge to stop himself. Kushina seemed to enjoy their activites and had a lustful smile on her lips. Naruto gave in and ravaged her mouth again for a few more minutes.

Then he heard,

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" Risa screamed, causing Naruto and Kushina to jump and separate to figure out what the hell was going. It was then he remembered that he was still in his mindscape.

"Oh yeah, I better get going Kushi-chan, come on, there is someone I want you to meet." Naruto smiled and she gave a shaky nod, still in her lustful daze.

Naruto merely thought up a door out of the blank space and walked through it with Kushina's hand in his. Once the door shut behind them Kushina blinked at seeing the beautiful compound that was of Uchiha and Uzumaki.

"Naru-kun, where are we?" Kushina asked. Naruto simply smiled before he answered.

"Wer'e still in my mindscape, but we're merely at the surface of it." Naruto told her as they walked through the halls. Kushina was taken back a bit by the decoration on the walls, she then realized the two stopped in front of a door.

Naruto smiled at her before he slid the door open and stepped in. Kushina looked at what was in front of him to see a man with long black hair wearing Uchiha style relaxing clothes. He exuded a powerful aura that demanded respect, but it seemed to be low at the moment.

"Grandfather, there is someone I would like to re-introduce to you." Naruto spoke up, gaining Madara's attention. Once he opened his eyes from his meditation he gazed upon the red headed woman next to his grandson.

His eye widened as he stood up.

"Kushina?" The Uchiha legend asked in disbelief. Kushina glanced at Naruto who only nodded. Her eyes widened before she looked at the man in front of her. She let go of her son's hand walked forward carefully.

"Tou-sama?" She asked cautiously. Madara gave a kind happy smile that was only ever directed at Naruto and Risa, and sometimes Kurama. His smile confirmed Kushina's thoughts as she leapt into his chest with a cheer.

Naruto smiled softly before he left the father daughter duo alone to catch up. As he walked down the halls he came to stop in front of a door. He twisted the handle before carefully walking inside to see Kurama brushing her hair in front of her mirror.

Naruto smiled as she stopped brushing once she saw him in her mirror. She put it down and turned towards him and gazed at him for awhile before she blurred out of sight and tackled him down to the floor.

Naruto couldn't even get out his question before a pair of firm yet soft lips crashed against his. The blonde relaxed and massaged Kurama's ass, gaining a moan from her as their tongues wrestled with each other.

She pulled away and gave a loving smile at him.

"Now and forever, right?" She asked with hope. Naruto smiled at her with a nod.

"Now and forever."

 **Reality**

Risa was tapping her foot impatiently for the past ten minutes or so since she yelled at Naruto to wake up. At first she thought Naruto was talking with Kurama since the chakra cloak and four tails state disappeared. But after twenty to half an hour, she and Bee were getting restless and worried.

Then from the corner of her eye she could see he was sporting a boner and that immediately told her he was doing something intimate, hence why she yelled. Now here she was waiting for him to actually wake up.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open before they settled on the door. Naruto stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt off his shoulder. Risa and Bee raised a brow, they could feel that Naruto's power grew, a lot actually, but he seemed different, more relieved if anything.

Risa could tell that it seemed a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders and that he was breathing easier and more relaxed.

"So, what happened?" Risa wondered. Naruto smiled before he concentrated on Kurama's chakra. In a flash he was engulfed in the crimson and gold flames, his appearance changing. The two adults looked awe struck as they stared his new form.

Naruto smirked as he looked up and slowly rose off the ground. Now Bee was even more surprised since he didn't know the brat could fly. Naruto grinned as he gave a strike to the air before he gave a few more barrages of kicks and punches.

Risa could obviously see that his movements were much faster and less wild. In all honesty, he kind of looked like a Super Saiyan, a high powered form that Goku and the rest of some of the Saiyan's achieved.

Naruto came back down, ignoring Bee's shocked look.

"I met them both." Naruto told Risa. Her eyes widened slightly before she gave a sad smile.

"Oh? And how is my little Kushi-chan?" Risa asked and Naruto just smiled.

"Catching up with her father." He stated and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"She wished to stay with me, so I brought her back to life." Naruto said giving a cheeky grin. Risa stared at him in disbelief.

'He really has changed. Whatever happened in his mindscape, but his spirit at ease. It's like he feels much more free, he's never given a true smile like that so willingly, usually he has to give a speech or something. I wonder…' Risa was cut off from her musings when Naruto turned to Bee.

"Ne, Bee, you think you can help me go get Gaara and the other two, there something I need to do and it involves them." Naruto stated as he lowered his chakra, reverting back to normal.

Bee gave a nod before he started rapping while going to retrieve the other three, Jinchuriki!

"What happened in there Naruto? You're way different now." Risa stated. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean? Is that a bad thing?" Naruto wondered.

"I have no clue yet. All I know is that you seem more at peace and less Emo than you were. Granted you weren't as emo as that Uchiha brat you killed, but emo enough to classify yourself as emo. While I'm glad that's not the case, I'm curious to whether this changes your views and your goals." Risa informed and Naruto gave her a hardened stare.

"Nothing of the sort. While I will admit I do feel much more happy and at peace, my ideals haven't changed. I still will create my empire and become emperor, while also freeing Juubi-sama. I just don't see why I can't have a little fun while doing it, feel relaxed. I truly haven't felt so innocent in years, the last time I could think of was about 9 years ago, man." Naruto muttered to himself.

Risa gave a small smile but before she realized it, Naruto's lips were pressing against hers. She blinked in surprised before she melted into the kiss. This was something she's been waiting for since Naruto made that declaration that he would be by her side till very end.

Wanting a bit more, she leaned in and licked his bottom lip causing him to smirk and open his mouth. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and was met with his before the two battled for dominance.

Naruto really didn't want to do this till his grandfather was fully absorbed into him so it would be less weird but he couldn't help himself. He wanted, no, needed her by his side permanently, to claim her as his mate and only his mate. Did he feel guilty about taking his grandmother from his grandfather? Yeah he did, but he would get over it.

A clearing of the throat caused the two Uzumaki's to part and look towards the door to see a slightly blushing Gaara, a curious Fuu, heavily blushing Yugito and a perversely giggling Killer Bee.

"You can make out with her later on your own time, what do you need?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded as he sat down and told the four Jinchuriki to sit around him in a circle. They did so with confused looks on their faces while Risa stood to the side so she wouldn't be in the way.

"Now I want you all to focus on your Biju's chakra, that way I can hone in on it." Naruto told them. They all gave nods before closing their eyes and channeled the chakra, Naruto doing the same.

As the Jinchuriki channeled their chakra, Naruto was also creating a universal mindscape that would drag him and the Biju into one spot. It was sorta difficult since it took a bit longer for Fu to concentrate and bring out her chakra, but in the end it was successful.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to see the beastly forms of the five Biju he gathered. They all stared down at him waiting for him to begin. Naruto took a deep breath and could feel the Biju's emotions. He felt slight awe, disbelief, a small hint of bloodlust coming from Shukaku, but overall he felt Anxiety.

They were all nervous and hopeful that this plan of his worked. This would be the first chance they would get to actually be free from their respective container.

Under Naruto's feet a spiral design appeared on the floor. The spiral kept growing and spinning before it had the biju within its reach. Naruto arched forward before he bent back, unleashing 5 thick black strings of chakra, that he had from within.

The strings attached with each of the Biju, 90% of their chakra, Though Chomei's was only 75%. The chakra was fed back into Naruto's body. Each Biju's chakra form was being pulled out of the them and towards Naruto, being absorbed.

Naruto's eyes snapped open from the extreme boost of power, it was almost as if he couldn't handle it. He felt his reserves forcefully expand and become much denser. He was being overloaded with chakra.

He needed to direct somewhere else, and somewhere fast or he would lose himself to the power and explode. With a large grimace he moved his arms, using his left hand to lift up his shirt while his right activated the key.

"Here we…GO!" Naruto roared as he slammed his hand against his seal and turned. The biju were surprised when the spiral on the floor made a clicking noise. Looking down they saw the it was unlocking, opening a black hole.

"Yin-Yang release: Creation of all things!" Naruto yelled, his Rinnegan pulsing madly. Kurama quickly transformed into her human form, her sisters following her lead.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Kurama smiled with love and happiness in her eyes. She jumped into the hole without second thoughts before it fully unlocked. The other Biju looked wary before Naruto yelled at them.

"What the fuck are you waiting for! Jump already!" Naruto told them. Chomei grinned before she jumped.

"Bottoms up." Nibi muttered before she too jumped following her older sisters. Hachibi sighed before jumping as well, leaving only Shukaku.

"Your not getting a thank you." She stubbornly said. Naruto rolled his eyes in response.

"I wasn't expecting one, now jump you stubborn woman." Naruto ordered. Shukaku huffed, a small blush on her face before she jumped as well. Naruto tried taking a deep breath but then he remembered his mother slash new lover and immediately thought her up.

Kushina appeared before him blinking in confusion. She was just enjoying talking with her father now she was here. And was that Naruto? She was about to ask him what was going on when he shouted at her.

"No time just jump!" Naruto yelled. She eeped before jumping down into the hole as well. Naruto felt himself being sucked into the hole and held his ground, it wouldn't do him any good if he was sucked in. Twisting his right hand, Naruto closed the spiral gate, making sure it was locked tight.

Once he made sure it was closed, he promptly passed out.

 **Reality**

Risa watched in surprise and slight awe as each of the Jinchuriki were covered in their red chakra cloak except for Naruto who was in his tailed beast mode.

Bee was up to 8 tails while Yugito was up to two and Gaara one. Fuu was only had 4 wings and a tail behind her.

Risa then watched as Naruto's seal twisted open and a person jumped out, landing outside of the circle. It was then that Risa realized it was Kurama who was looking around in astonishment.

"Whee!" Chomei cheered as she also jumped out of Naruto's seal. One by one each other Biju that Naruto came in contact with jumped out of her grandson's seal.

"What the hell is this place?" Shukaku grumbled as she looked around. The others besides Kurama and Gyuki shrugged. Risa blinked when she saw another woman jump out of the seal, but she didn't look a day over 18 and the clothes she was wearing was a little baggy for her slim curvy frame.

It was then that she noticed the red hair and her heart thumped hard. Did he actually find a way?

Kushina scratched her head in confusion wondering what was going on. It was then that she noticed the other women in the room. Kushina blinked when her name was called.

"Kushina-chan?" Risa called and the now young woman looked at the red headed woman before her eyes flashed in recognition. How could she ever forget the face of the woman who took care of her for seven years?

"Kaa-chan?" Kushina replied tears welling up in her eyes. Risa smiled with a nod before she was tackled by a red blur.

"Kaa-chan! It's you dattebane!" Kushina cried in her mothers arms. Risa also was teary eyed as she held her daughter. The daughter she was forced to give up to Konoha because of the foolish war. Risa hugged Kushina for all it was worth, never wanting to let her go.

Kushina was beyond happy, these past two hours or so have been the best two hours of her life, bar meeting Naruto for the first time ever. She had the opportunity to bond and reunite with her son, meet her father who she enjoyed talking to, and now she was able to see her mother.

Kushina remembered the last time she hugged her mother almost 30 years ago, it was a sad 'we may never see each other again' hug. But now it was a happy 'I missed you so much I could cry' hug.

After the mother and daughter were done hugging they looked towards Naruto who was passed out across the floor.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurama called in surprise, making her way over to him. But she froze once she saw him twitch. Everyone could feel his power rising, and fast. Naruto's hand then twitched before it pressed it's self on the floor.

His other hand was the next to move before he pushed himself up and stood up groggily. The blonde's hair overshadowed his eyes before he lifted his head up to smile at them, though a bit tiredly.

They all relaxed slightly when suddenly his power exploded. His skin started to ripped off, replaced with new skin. A golden aura surrounded him while black tendrils swished and spun around him.

The scene reminded Risa of Broly when she first saw him enter his Legendary Super Saiyan mode. The biju were awe struck of Naruto's power, as it reminded them of Juubi's.

Naruto had a silent screamed etched onto his face before his entire eye sockets glowed blood red. His fangs lengthened as did his finger and toenails. While all this was happening, he was slowly floating in the air, rising higher and higher.

His veins were throbbing underneath his skin, his muscles pulsing and growing as well. The boys chest was also beating back and forth quickly as his shirt was blown off from the explosive power.

The Jinchuriki were out of their meditation by now and watched in horror and confusion to what was going on. Everyone was speechless as they witnessed Naruto's rise in power and strange transformation.

His hair seemed to grow a bit longer before it turned a whole different color. It was now silver, a dark silver at that with crimson streaks running through it.

If Risa didn't know any better she would think Naruto was transforming into a Super Saiyan three, which she witnessed Goku do one time in one of their heavy spars.

The strange tattoos that were once on Naruto's clothes were no imprinted on his chest and arms. The front two bangs of his hair also resembled horns, causing the biju to think of the Rikudo sennin.

Naruto's silent scream then turned into a loud roar of pain, sending out his chakra everywhere.

 **Outside of temple**

The sky was dark and stormy, while in the center it seemed a Tornado was starting to form. The waters the giant turtle was swimming in were wild and dangerous, creating large waves that crashed against each other and the turtle, as if a Hurricane was forming. It was becoming real windy as well, while the earth felt like it was shaking from underneath the giant animal like island.

Motoi didn't know what was going on but he hoped it would end soon.

 **Unknown place**

A large crimson eye opened up in the darkness. The owner of the eye grinned before looking towards it's underlings, each sporting their own pair of crimson eyes.

" **The time has come. Go and bring hell upon the world.** " The beast ordered. There were cheers of approval before a gate opened, revealing the outside world. The creatures hollered and screamed in glee before they ran towards the gate, reaching the outside world.

The beast grinned as it turned to the being next to it.

" **Go and test your strength boy, it's time for you to spread your wings.** " The beast ordered. A pair of crimson eyes opened before the owner was gone as well, leaving the dark hot place.

 **Inside temple**

Naruto's roar came to an end after two minutes. He wasn't as different as before but his power was. It was beyond comprehension.

His hair was now a dark silver with crimson streaks running through it. He grew maybe a few centimeters but nothing drastic. The boys body was now more lean and flexible, his body that of a swimmer with some muscle. That strange black markings looked like permanent tattoos on his chest and arms.

Naruto's pupils were now a pupil-less blood red with his sclera being black. His whisker marks were way more pronounced and looked like thin rectangles. The silver heads fangs were a bit longer than normal, almost reaching his bottom lip as they jutted from the upper.

His claws remained the same, long and sharp. Naruto's ears were also a little pointy but nothing major. Surrounding him was a black golden flame like aura, lighting up his body slightly.

Naruto flexed his right hand as he stared at it in curiosity. His attention was given to Kurama who took a step towards him.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Naruto gave her a blank stare. He felt fine, more than fine in fact, powerful. A low deep chuckle escaped from his throat as he was about to give his answer when his head snapped to the right.

He felt ill intent, a large amount too, and close by, a few yards from here. Focusing his eyes, Naruto could see that they didn't possess chakra, but Youki, which made him widen his eyes.

Demons were here? How did they make it on the island? Was it because of him? He was releasing a lot of power but still. He grunted, he didn't have time to think about this, he needed to kill those demons before they found a way off the island.

Naruto walked towards the door before he glanced behind him then forward. With a growl he ran towards the Youki and ill intent.

Once Naruto hopped through the water fall he saw five beast like creatures. Two of them were on all fours, growling and glaring at him with their crimson eyes. Another two looked sort of humanoid but they were bigger and taller than the other two that looked like really big hybrid dogs.

The humanoid ones almost looked like ogres. The last one resembled closely to a bird, it had a beak and wings along with big clawed hands, horns jutting from it's back.

Naruto's nose twitched in disgust as he could smell their putrid stench. It made him cover his nose and glare at them.

"So you are real demons hunh? I wonder what level of hell did you come from." Naruto muttered.

"Silence human! We will kill you and enjoy eating your rotten flesh! We are demons from the second level, you are nothing to us, human!" one of the humanoid demons told him.

Naruto looked at him before he smirked.

"Fuck you." Naruto told him. The beast growled in anger and charged at him, bringing up it's hand that suddenly grew and tried smashing him. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he quickly leapt back before jumping on the hand and jumping towards the demons head.

With one strike from his clawed hands, he ripped the head of the demon to shreds. Naruto landed on the water in a crouched position. The demon fell dead, blood pouring from its fatal wound.

The other 4 looked shock to what just happened before one of the more dog looking demons rushed at him to tear through his flesh. Naruto's hair overshadowed his eyes as the beast came closer. As it was ready to lunge it's claw at Naruto, it's entire being was suddenly encased by sand.

Without even able to register what happened, with a single thought from the owner of the sand, it was crushed, it's blood splashing and flying everywhere. Naruto stood up with a smirk and looked at the remaining three.

"So whose next?" Naruto asked with a sadistic dark grin. He felt great, ready to kill these beasts. But to the demons they could feel his raging bloodlust, but that didn't stop them from attacking him at once.

Naruto ducked and weaved through each of their attacks, a arrogant smirk still on his face. The ogre looking demon tried swatting him but Naruto flipped over it before he had to dodge the dog demon that lunged at his head.

With a duck Naruto narrowed his eyes as the bird like demon flew towards him, ready to spear him with it's beak. Naruto smirked as a black Wind Rasengan appeared in his hand, spinning madly. The demon must've have not seen the teens Jutsu because when Naruto thrust it forward it's eyes went wide in fear before it's body was torn through into a bloody mess.

Naruto jumped up his Rasengan still active. He poured more chakra into it causing it to grow bigger.

"Wind style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled, throwing the shuriken like sphere at the two demons who were just awestruck. Upon impact the attack exploded, killing the two demons. Naruto was floating in the air with a smirk on his face when he heard flapping behind him.

Raising a brow he could feel the intense hate and malice directed towards him. It felt familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. Turning around he looked to see a demon that did look human with demonic appearances.

The demon was about 5'11. It had long spiky black bluish hair that stopped at its mid back and covered it's forehead. Naruto could also see giant wings on attached to it's back, however the end of the wings looked like giant hands which was a little creepy.

The demons skin was a dark olive color, nearing brown. On it's nose that reached up to the middle between it's eyes was some kind of black 4 pointed star. Fangs jutted from it's upper lip, while blue lipstick adorned both lips, making Naruto think it was a girl.

It also had claws like his which he thought was bit strange. The demon wore a black high collared short sleeved shirt with some kind of gauntlets on it's arms. A long blue cloth adorned its waist with a purple rope tied around it. Underneath the cloth was black grayish Shinobi pants with shin protecter boots. Naruto also noticed a Chokuto that resembled his tucked away diagonally behind the demon.

After Naruto studied the demon he gazed into it's crimson eyes with black sclrea that were filled with nothing but hate, directed towards him.

"So I'm guessing you were the leader of those beasts?" Naruto asked but the demon didn't reply for a few moments as it gazed at the blood filled pond.

"Simple pawns, test dummies to be exact, Naruto Uzumaki." The demon said, it's voice a little deep and a bit demonic but human like. Naruto furrowed his silver haired eye brows in confusion.

"I didn't know I was well known in hell as well." Naruto muttered to himself and the demon growled.

"Your not! I just happen to know you personally, Uzumaki. You were the one who took my life after all." The demon stated and Naruto stared at it with a blank look.

"That doesn't help, I have taken a lot of lives in the past year or so, so you need to be more specific." Naruto told the demon and it growled again.

"Enough of your games Uzumaki! You know who I am! And I will have my revenge!" The demon roared, unsheathing it's Chokuto and flying towards him. Naruto side stepped the demons swipe before trying to knee it in the stomach when he felt a presence behind him. Glancing towards it, he didn't have enough time to use Shinra tensei when it knocked him down.

With a grunt he made contact with the ground and looked up to see the demon glaring at him from above, it's wings still flapping. Naruto smirked as he stood up and disappeared from sight.

The demon was a little surprised by this but managed to leap back from Naruto's swipe that would have ripped it's body to shreds. Naruto frowned when he missed, the demon had speed.

Straightning his body Naruto gazed at it some more before he spoke.

"Are you a boy or a girl? With that lipstick on yet your flat chest it's hard to tell." Naruto stated with a thoughtful expression. The demon fumed in rage as it rushed at Naruto.

"I'M A BOY YOU IDIOT!" The demon roared nearing towards Naruto with a slash. Naruto dodged the slash and ducked under the second before he blocked the third with his arm. He barely felt it thanks to the chakra armor that was on his body.

"Well then are you gay? Cause I know no straight man would dare to wear lipstick." Naruto stated causing the demon to lose his cool again and shout at him.

"I'M NOT GAY!" He yelled pushing down harder on the Uzumaki's arm, hoping to cut it off. Naruto grunted, surprised that he could feel a twinge of pain. Channeling his chakra, he blew the demon away with a chakra pulse.

Naruto continued to float in the air inspecting his arm. He had a cut yet it was not healing and it stung. Before he could figure out was going on, lightning was shot at him causing him to get hit by it and fall into the bloody pond.

'That hurt, that actually hurt!' Naruto thought in anger. He emerged from the water with a glare on his face, the burn the Lightning made already beginning to heal, albeit slowly.

Naruto glared at the demon in rage before he held out his hand, calling up his chakra into an energy blast.

The demon had a victory smirk on his face but it fell when he heard a buzzing noise coming from Naruto and a blood red blast forming in his hand. He learned about this kind of attack during his time in hell, it was a technique from Explosive release or more specific, Aura release, only known and taught by the Saiyan's.

"Lets see if you can dodge this!" Naruto shouted, blasting multiple shots of his attack towards the demon. As they came towards his opponent, he watched as he swiftly side stepped the attacks before flying towards him.

Naruto growled and swung his hand back while manvuering his body looking like he was about to pitch a ball. A red aura surrounded his hand before it turned into an energy ball.

"DIE!" Naruto yelled, throwing the ball at the demon who only narrowed his eyes before slicing through it perfectly, causing Naruto to freeze in shock.

This was his chance and he would take it. In a blur the demon was gone and appeared in front of Naruto. Swinging upwards diagonally to the left, the demon made his mark on Naruto's bare chest, being sure to include his Youki into it to make the mark permanent.

This caused his blade to gain a Youki sheath that buzzed, similar to a chakra scalpel. Naruto fell back with his eyes wide in shock, crashing into the pond once more.

The silver head's body was screaming in pain at the foreign Youki. The slash would not heal outwardly but his body was doing it's best to at least numb the pain, and that was enough for Naruto as he busted from the water in complete rage.

The demon already had his sword sheathed and watched as Naruto glared at him. Without second thoughts two rushed at each other and engaged in a Taijutsu battle, going as fast as they could in the air.

The two were unaware of the chaos below them. Risa and the others were fighting the many low leveled demons that escaped from Hell. They were holding their own but there was too many.

Naruto and the demon roared as they punched each other across the face and went flying back, crashing against trees. Naruto was the first to stand up, he could feel the Biju chakra leaving his body, he probably had amount three minutes before he reverted back to normal.

Whoever this demon was, he was a worthy adversary. He never thought any human would be able to go against toe to toe with him in one on one match except for a few, but they would need another person to watch their back.

But that was something Naruto realized. This wasn't a human. He may have a humanoid form but that didn't mean he was human. If Naruto had to guess, he would think that this demon was from the 7th circle, which was about where he resided in strength at the moment, he did just have a major power up and didn't have a chance to refine his skills.

His right hand touched his new permanent wound and flinched in pain. Even though it felt numb if he touched it would hurt. This meant his chakra armor was basically useless against this guy's Youki attacks.

Man did he wish he was able to train more in using this new transformation. The only thing he relied on was his speed and Taijutsu, he didn't even know if he could use some badass techniques with this new Tailed beast mode.

His Rasengan was much easier to call on than he thought it would be when he fought those lower demons. Speaking of lower demons, Naruto could feel the other battle not too far away. They needed his help, which meant he needed to end this quick, hopefully.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he crouched down and lifted up his right hand, with his left hanging to the side. He channeled his chakra causing black chakra threads to weave itself together forming a sphere in his hand. Adding his wind element, wind blades spun around the already spinning Rasengan.

Opening his eyes he focused on his opponent who opened his eyes as well. Naruto's eyes widened when a burst of black purple lightning erupted in the demons hand. He knew that technique, hell, he performed that technique from time to time!

"Chidori." Naruto whispered to himself, still in a state of surprise. He shook his head and began to run towards the demon who ran towards him. Their respective techniques were cocked back as they neared each other.

As Naruto stared at the demon running towards him, he had a flash, and his name rolled off his tongue in a roar.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

The two screamed clashing their Jutsu together, causing a shock wave of power to erupt, blowing away trees and such. They pushed against and glared at each other. With a roar from both sides an explosion took place blowing both of them away once more.

Risa just finished slaying the last demon that attacked her and looked around to see everyone was finishing up as well. Looking over into the water that was a whirlpool, she could see it was closing, meaning no more were coming out.

Her attention was grabbed however by the explosion in Naruto's area. Worry gripped her heart as she made her way towards to where he was, Kurama and Kushina following her.

Naruto groggily stood up and gripped his head with his left hand; his power was fading, fast. He tried moving his right arm but it was useless, no doubt broken from him smashing against more trees and the ground. He looked up towards the sky to see a black portal, the dark clouds forming around it.

Narrowing his eyes he also saw the demon who he guessed as Sasuke floating up towards it holding his left shoulder.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called in an angry roar. Sasuke blinked before he looked towards his enemy and sneered.

"You're lucky you were given the chance to live, Naruto. Next time we meet, you will die by my hands." Sasuke stated.

"Where the hell do you think your going?! Come back here and so I can kick your bitch ass!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke simply chuckled.

"I'll pass on that. And to answer your question, I'm going home, back to the 8th circle, Hueco mundo." Sasuke told him with a sneer. Naruto didn't like the sound of that. If Sasuke was really living in the 8th circle, he could get stronger than him really fast, to fast for his liking.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! MASENKO HA!" Naruto roared, shooting a golden beam of energy at Sasuke who knocked it away with a grunt.

"You never learn do you dobe? Makai's strike!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled out his sword and swung it down diagonally to the right. A blood red slash of energy shot towards Naruto at an alarming rate, full of Youki.

Naruto grunted as he continued to hold out his hand to shout out Shinra tensei.

"Shinra…!" Naruto blinked in complete shock to what just happened. He just reverted back to normal! At the wrong fucking time!

Due to his shock he didn't realize how close Sasuke's attack came. It slammed against Naruto's chest, sending him rushing backwards toward a wall to which he smashed against.

"NARUTO!" Risa screamed as she saw what just happened. She and Kushina ran towards him while Kurama looked towards a smirking Sasuke who was about to enter the portal.

"YOU BASTARD! IMARI!" The Biju roared as she pointed her hand at Sasuke and fired a pressurized wave of chakra at him. Sasuke frowned and hurried to enter the portal. Lucky for him he did and was completely missed by the Imari wave.

Kurama growled in rage before running over to help her mate. When she finally arrived she saw Naruto's unconsious form, two diagonal slash marks on each side of his chest. They looked like burn marks but not quite. The skin was a deep red and looked singed as well.

She rushed over to him and began trying to heal his wounds, but she didn't dare touch his wounds afraid of hurting him more.

"Well that was interesting." A calm male voice chuckled from not too far away. Risa and Kushina looked towards the voice to see it was a person sitting on a nearby tree branch.

They were a black cloak with red clouds on it, a hood over their head but they both could clearly see the orange swirled mask with one eye hole that was on the right side.

"YOU! You're the man who ripped Kyuubi out of me 14 years ago!" Kushina pointed with a look of rage on her face. The masked man gave a nod while Risa stood up and glared, standing protectively over Naruto.

"Your with Akatsuki, aren't you? What the hell do you want?" Risa demanded, pointing her sword at him. The man simply chuckled and pointed at the downed Naruto.

"I'm not for here if that's what your thinking. It's too soon for that. I just came to see how the person who holds my interest is doing. Leader-sama allowed me to roam around free for now, so Tobi has some free time! Isn't that great?!" The man asked in a childish voice which made Risa hardened her glare.

"What do you want with the Biju?! Why are you after Naruto?!" Risa barked out. The man now known as Tobi gave another chuckle.

"Wow you sure are nosy! Well how about this, I want the Biju because I want to and I'm after Naruto so he can be my friend! Tobi loves making new friends!" Tobi cheered but had to hop to another three when Risa sliced it in half.

"Stop playing games and answer my questions dammit!" Risa screamed. Tobi giggled in response.

"But Tobi did answer your questions, Tobi is a good boy after all." Tobi clapped happily and Risa's eye twitched in response.

"Now why don't you be a nice lady and hand over Naruto will you? Pretty please with cherries on top?" Tobi pleaded, almost as if he was giving her the puppy dog eyes or eye, under his mask.

"Fuck you! There is no way in hell I'm letting you and your bastard cronies take away Naruto! Go to hell!" Risa roared. Tobi chuckled, his childish nature gone for the moment.

"Oh I plan on it. But first I need to figure out how to open the gates, and Naruto there seems to be the key to open them. But I have other ways of opening them, so I don't need him at the moment. How about this Risa-chan, I'll ask Leader-sama to allow you to spend more time with the Jinchuriki you have in your sight at the moment before he comes out and takes them, deal?" Tobi asked.

"Once again, Fuck you." Risa growled and Tobi's visibly dampened.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Risa-chan, Tobi was hoping we could be friends. Well anyway, tell Naruto I hope he had fun with Sasuke-kun, because now he has forced the gates open. Ja ne!" Tobi waved before he was engulfed in a black swirl, before the swirl disappeared as well.

Risa growled and sheathed her blade once she came to the conclusion that Tobi really was gone. She turned to her grandson and frowned before going to help Kurama heal his wounds.

Not soon after, the others came by wondering what happened to Naruto, but none of the red heads would answer which pissed Shukaku off a bit but then Kurama explained what they saw and who they just recently met.

Naruto had his right eye a little open the whole time since Tobi appeared and listened the conversation, once the man was gone he passed out with one thought.

'Damn, I'm going to be late.'

 **One month later, Kirigakure hospital**

"Push Mei-sama! Push!" The doctor ordered the woman was who currently in the bed going through labor.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" Mei roared as she tried her best to push out the baby, it was hurting like hell.

"And where the fuck is Naruto?! When I see that bastard I'm going to kill him!" Mei screamed as she gripped tightly on Ao's hand who was crying in pain.

"Mei-sama please loosen your…" He froze when Mei glared at him.

"Ao, shut the fuck up before I melt your nuts off. AAAAHH!" Mei screamed, tears starting to well from her eyes. Everyons attention was turned to the door when it was kicked open revealing a grinning Naruto.

"What did I miss?" He asked with a smile before he caught Mei's eyes and swore he saw his death.

"YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN….AAAHHHAAAHH! GET THIS KID OUT OF ME!" Mei cried as Naruto walked over to Ao who was whimpering.

"Naruto-sama do you mind?" Ao asked pointing to his crushed hand that Mei was still holding on too. Naruto blinked before grinning at the man.

"Nah I'm good, it sure looks like your having fun though Ao." Naruto snickered and Ao cried harder with Anime tears

"Please Naruto-sama!" Ao begged. Naruto was about to answer when he felt a rise in chakra and turned to his wife.

"Mei calm down, just a little bit, your starting to hurt the baby." Naruto warned softly and Mei cried as she stared at Naruto.

"But it hurts." She whimpered. Naruto nodded and kicked Ao away, freeing his hand. Naruto placed his hand in Mei's and smiled at her.

"I bet it does love, just hang in there for a few more seconds okay? I'm right here." Naruto told her and she nodded with a teary smile.

"I can see the head! Push Mei-sama, Push!" the doctor ordered. Mei gave a grunt before she screamed again, squeezing Naruto's hand making him wince. After a few seconds the room went silent as they heard a baby's wail.

The doctor handed the baby to the nurse who cleaned it up. After the baby was clean she walked over to a heavily sweating Mei and spoke.

"Congratulations Mei-sama, Naruto-sama, say hello to your healthy baby girl." The nurse smiled handing the baby to Mei who smiled a motherly smile at her daughter. Naruto was a grinning mess as he gazed at his daughter.

She was a bit pale but had mop of blond hair. The baby opened her eyes revealing she possessed her mother's jade green eyes. Her eyes stared up at Naruto and Mei innocently, she gave a small giggle when Naruto softly tickled her with his finger.

"She's beautiful Naruto-kun, what should we name her? We never did come up with one." Mei told him and Naruto nodded and thought about it before he smiled at her and spoke.

"How about, Emi?" Naruto asked and Mei blinked before she looked down at their daughter with a soft smile.

"Blessing, I love it." Mei stated and started cooing at her daughter.

"Here that little one? Your name is going to be Emi from now on." Mei tickled her daughter who giggled. Naruto smiled once he saw Emi yawn and snuggle into her blanket, closing her eyes.

"It seems someone is tired." Naruto chuckled before looking at Mei who was also asleep making him sweat drop. Naruto carefully picked up his daughter from Mei and planted a kiss on said wife's head before he looked towards the nurse, asking for a place to places the sleeping baby.

The nurse pointed to the crib next to Mei's bed and laid his daughter down. Once he was sure she was tucked in nicely he kissed her forehead as well before grabbing onto a whimpering Ao and dragging him outside.

After Naruto and the others left the room the teen father closed the door quietly while also placing a clone in there to keep watch on his wife and daughter.

"Well?!" Fuu asked excitedly from her chair. Naruto smiled as he gazed at those who came with him which included Risa, Kushina, Fuu and Ichigo.

"Mei gave birth to a healthy baby girl, their both sleep right now so you can't go see them at the moment." Naruto stated. Risa and Kushina gave a nods of understanding while the two kids pouted and not able to see their Imouto.

"What's the little ones name?" Kushina asked with barely retained glee. Naruto sat down next to her and sighed.

"We decided to name her Emi. Beautiful little girl." Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes. Kushina and Risa were happy for Naruto and wished that maybe someday they would be able to have his child as well. Ichigo and Fuu were ready and excited to see Emi, both practically bouncing out of their seats.

"Are you feeling any better love?" Kushina asked. Naruto remained silent for a few moments pondering his answer.

"A bit. I'm still deathly tired though. The pain is numb so I don't feel it as much but if something makes contact with it, it starts to throb." Naruto told them.

He was furious at Sasuke for marking him. When Naruto told him to go to hell he didn't want him to come back. But the main thing on his mind about his old teammate was…how in the 9 circles of hell was he able to keep up and even damage him?! Sure it's been a year but still.

'You forget Naruto, you were only as strong as a low level demon from the 7th circle. Sasuke said he was going back to the 8th circle, which means he must train with the high level demons there, thus why he was able to beat you in battle.' Madara told him and Naruto frowned.

'It didn't help either that you just achieved a new state of power and didn't know how to use it properly. Give it some time Naruto. You still have training to do, remember? This is only the beginning, and it gives you reason to become even stronger.' His grandfather stated.

Naruto only nodded in response. He still needed to complete his training. While he was able to take a kage on by himself, maybe two, average ranked demons and above from the 7th circle and higher were out of his league.

But that's what had him slightly confused about his situation with Sasuke. Yes Sasuke got stronger very fast he will admit, but it didn't feel as if Sasuke was way better than him. If anything he was his equal in skill and strength, maybe a little higher in that battle since he was getting accustomed to his new powers.

A frown marred his face at the thought of Sasuke being his equal, again. While he himself may get stronger in the upcoming two years, that meant Sasuke was getting stronger as well, that didn't sit right with the blonde.

Naruto stood up and bit his thumb after doing the necessary signs, Naruto clapped his hands, causing a door to rip through the ground. He turned to the others telling them he would be back.

Naruto walked through the door to enter . The blonde noticed that it was evening and walked towards one of the houses. Knocking on the door, it opened up to reveal Trunks.

"Naruto-nii, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked in wonder. Naruto smiled and messed with the boys hair before he spoke.

"Yo, is your mom home? I need to speak with her." Naruto stated. Trunks studied him and spoke.

"Your not going to try put the moves on her are you?" Trunks mock glared at him and Naruto simply chuckled.

"No, though I do wish I could." Naruto replied and Trunks nodded with a good before he let Naruto in and called his mother.

"What is it trunks? Oh, Naruto, what's up?" Bulma asked with a smile as she walked in to greet the teen. Naruto simply shrugged before he spoke.

"I wanted to know if you were busy, I have a favor to ask of you." Naruto told her. Bulma shook her head before he nodded and they sat down.

"So what is it that you need?" Bulma asked him and Naruto was quiet before he spoke.

"I was wondering if you still had those schematics of the Saiyan armor, I just want the vest." Naruto told her and she blinked in surprise.

"Does this have anything to do with your village?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, the population and my army is growing quickly. I don't wish to use flak jackets like the other villages as they aren't as durable as Saiyan armor." Naruto told her.

"I see. While I don't have a problem with it, it's up to Vegeta, he probably won't care but it won't hurt to ask him. Do you think merging the chakra armor and the Saiyan armor would work?" she asked and Naruto gave a shrug.

"I have no clue to be honest. While I am glad for that the chakra armor did work out plan for it to be used for war like situations if you know what I mean. Since the Saiyan armor is durable and Goku told me stories about how the Saiyans before him they used to wear it all the time, I figured it would be how Jounin from other vilages where their uniform." Naruto stated and she gave a nod.

"Well I'll ask Vegeta what he thinks then I'll try to get back to you okay?" Bulma smiled. Naruto nodded with a grateful smile and was on his way. However he didn't leave yet, instead he flew up to the highest mountain and sat down at the point, gazing at the half moon.

It was silent for a while before he felt a presence behind him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gohan asked as he sat down next to Naruto. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm….I'm afraid, Gohan." Naruto admitted to the older teen. Gohan smiled in response. He knew Naruto was a prideful person, almost as prideful as Vegeta and that was saying something. For him to admit that he was afraid was big.

"What are you afraid of?" Gohan asked. Naruto remained silent before he spoke.

"Losing everything. I've worked so hard, to get where I am now. I'm afraid of losing who I am. After my encounter with Namikaze and my mother, I never felt so confused. They gave their lives for me, to protect me and Konoha, yet I want to destroy it." Naruto told him.

"I was so angry at Konoha, hell the world for as long as I could remember till that point. Then I learn that I am the heir to a goddess of pure power? My mission to free her and restore the world back into balance, while also creating my empire to make sure it stays. I just…"

"Naruto, I won't admit that I know what you're going through because I don't. But I have an idea. You don't want to fail and lose everything because essentially the whole world is depending on you right? Because you are the chosen one?" Gohan asked receiving a slow nod from the teen.

"While my story is different from yours, I know what it's like to have the entire world depending on you, and it's not fun. But just like me, you aren't alone. You have followers and loved ones that want to help you and achieve your goal. Plus you got us!" Gohan grinned.

Naruto blinked as he looked at Gohan in surprise.

"Once you began training under Dad you became part of the family, just like Fu, and the others. The Saiyan's your back Naruto and are willing to help you when you need it, all you have to do is just call." Gohan told him with a shrug.

Naruto smiled and gave a nod to Gohan in thanks. Standing up Naruto turned to his friend.

"How bout a spar?" Naruto grinned, Gohan smirked as he stood up too.

"Oh your on fox boy!" Gohan teased and Naruto smirked.

"Bring it Monkey boy!"

 **Two years later**

"I'm taking my break now!" 16 year old Ino Yamanaka told her mother as she walked out of her family's flower shop.

Ino has noticeably gone through some changes. Her formerly protruding bang has now flattened against her face and the bandages around her waist have been removed, revealing her bare tight stomach.

She also replaced the warmers on her elbows with fishnet ones and wears a pair of the same over her knees. Along with these, she wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath.

She has also changed her hoop earrings to the studs given to her by her former sensei, Asuma, after they passed the Chūnin Exams as a long-standing tradition.

Her once high B-cup assets were now a firm perky C-cup that she was proud of along with her tight yet big and firm round ass, also developing curves in the right places that made many older women jealous.

Ino's appearance isn't the only thing that has changed over the years since her boyfriend left for his trip. She also has become mature for her age, taking even more responsibility than she did when she was younger.

Though, she did know how to have fun from time to time, often going to parties and kick backs with the other rookies. Her skills have also improved vastly, having mastered nearly all her clan techniques and took to learning other techniques as well.

Her training as a medic has gone extremely well, now working as one of Konoha's top nurses, along with her best friend Sakura who was taken under Tsunade's wing shortly after Naruto's departure.

Thinking of her boyfriend brought a small smile to her face. She doubt he's changed from the anti-social yet heart warming blonde she fell for, but she didn't doubt that he got stronger. From the letters he has been sending her over the years she was sure he was stronger than Jiraiya for sure.

She also learned that he has gained new lovers which at first greatly upset her. But once he explained why he needed multiple lovers for his clan she understood, but she was not happy about it for a couple months, before she got over it.

But when he told her he had a daughter, shit hit the fan and she was depressed for months till Naruto actually came to see her and explain everything, even going to tell her what his goal was.

Ino at first was very confused and tried begging Naruto not to do this to her and Konoha but he wouldn't budge. But she did once she saw his past, his lonely isolated past. Naruto asked her if she was willing to join his cause.

She was afraid at first, and told him she needed some time, which took a good three months, and that was already into the second year he was gone. Ino pondered on her choice before she told Naruto what her conditions were.

First, he won't hurt her mother and father, and leave some memebers of her clan. He agreed.

Second, he wouldn't use her and then throw her away once he was done. He agreed with conviction.

Third, he would allow her to bring one friend to keep with her. He agreed, although reluctantly.

Since he agreed to those three conditions Ino then had no problem joining him.

Since then she trained even harder so she wouldn't be useless to him. But he stopped sending her letters all of a sudden and that made her mad and confused to why. But she received a letter from him two weeks ago that said one word.

Homecoming.

That instantly told her that he was still training and had no real way to contact her and he would be coming to Konoha soon. But apparently not soon enough because that was two weeks ago.

"Ino-nee!" Ino stopped and turned once her name was called to see it was Konohamaru and his genin team. Ino smiled at Konohamaru before noticing the cat known as Tora in Moegi's hand.

"Finally caught the mongrel did ya? How many times did it escape?" Ino asked and Kono looked away putting up 6 fingers. Ino laughed in response.

"And how many times did it claw at your face as you tried catching it again?" Ino grinned and Konohamaru sighed and held up four fingers, causing Ino to laugh harder and for Kono to blush in anger.

"It's not funny Nee-chan! That cat is a monster! It's not normal!" Kono pointed at the cat with a glare. The cat glared back at him before purring from Moegi's rub.

"Anyway where you headed Nee-chan?" Udon asked his older sister figure. Ino pointed towards the gate, telling them what they needed to know.

"He's still not back yet? Man, how long has it been since he left again?" The four turned when they saw a teenage girl of 16 with long pink hair and jade green eyes.

It was Sakura Haruno, Ino's best friend and Naruto's former teammate. Just like Ino, Sakura has also grown, in maturity, body and skill.

Sakura grew her hair again instead of keeping it short, it wasn't as long as it was in her genin days but it was about shoulder length. She continued to have her red Konoha headband tied around her hair to keep it in place. Sakura wore a sleeveless high collared zipper shirt with black spandex shorts under a tan skirt like apron. Along with the outfit were shinguard boots and a pair of tight fingerless gloves with the Haruno clan symbol on it.

Sakura High A-cup was now a high B-cup but her bubble butt defineatly made up for it. The Haruno girl was also gifted with having curves in the right places, making her wanted by most civilian boys and few Shinobi, though Sakura turned each one of them down.

Her skill as a Shinobi has also vastly improved, becoming Ino's rival. Thanks to Naruto's departure and Sasuke's death, Kakashi was able to focus on his last remaining student that didn't beat him as much ill will that Naruto did and a demanding brat like Sasuke was.

Kakashi was able to teach Sakura nearly everything he knew about being Shinobi, from assasination to undercover and more. While Kakashi was either out on missions or was relaxing, Sakura would train with the snake mistress of Konoha, Anko.

This really boosted up Sakura's ego and personality since she was just a hollow shell since Sasuke's death and Naruto's departure. Ino also decided to reach out to her old friend even more, wanting to restore their friendship, since then the two have been close.

So close that when Sakura's parents died in a house fire when she was away, that Ino offered, or more like ordered Sakura to stay with her till she got back on her feet.

After Sakura's parents death two years ago, she pleaded with Tsunade to train her, saying that she just wanted to be strong to protect those precious to her, and show to Naruto that she wasn't the only one who became strong.

Apparently Tsunade did see the determination and conviction in Sakura's eyes that wasn't there prior to the Uchiha boys death. Sakura took to medical Ninjutsu like a sponge to water. She studied constantly for hours and trained non stop till she dropped.

This was one of the reasons why Ino was third best of the medics in Konoha, Sakura being second and Tsunade being first. But in truth, Ino and Sakura saw each other as equals.

They both learned how to use Tsunade's super strength but Sakura was more proficient in the use of it than Ino was and that didn't bother the Yamanaka heir. She took more to Ninjutsu and genjutsu than anything.

"Three years. I swear, if I didn't know any better I would think he was going for a fourth." Ino muttered as she and Sakura walked towards the gate, since the genin team had to report back to Iruka to get paid.

"I wonder how much he has changed." Sakura muttered to herself with a small smile. Ino gave a shrug.

"Well from the last time I saw him he seemed a bit more happy than anything, but I think it was because his daughter was just recently born." Ino stated, she was still kind of upset about that.

Sakura nodded. She knew everything Ino told her, since she was her best friend and the person she chose to keep with her when Naruto made his move. Sakura had no problems with turning on Konoha since nothing really held her here except for Ino and her parents.

In truth, Sakura wasn't really that fond of Tsunade. And while it may hurt to betray her friends, she would get over it. But it would definitely hurt to betray Anko and Kakashi, to an extent.

Sakura saw Kakashi as a broken sensei nothing more nothing less. He constantly tried living up to his teammates and sensei's legacies but he failed them both in Sakura's eyes. Sasuke descended quickly into darkness while Naruto completely despised the Yondaime and Konoha.

It was partly his fault to why both of her teammates, her friends turned against each other, willing to kill the other. If he actually acted like a sensei and watched over them like he was supposed to then Naruto would probably remain his goofy happy self and Sasuke well, maybe would be less Emo.

In her mind she questioned that but decided not too. Team 7 would never be the same again.

"Morning Kotetsu, Izumo, what's up?" Ino asked the two eternal chunin guards. Kotetsu smirked while Izumo smiled.

"Well if you're here for something from Naruto, have nothing for you. But I did see someone walk past here not too long ago, heading for the Hokage tower." Izumo smiled.

The two girls blinked before realization hit them. With a quick thanks Ino bolted off with Sakura following her friend.

As the two ran down the streets towards Konoha, Ino and Sakura were frantically looking for a certain spiky haired blonde wearing armor, but they couldn't find one.

"Ino, lets check from above." Sakura suggested and Ino nodded before she and Sakura jumped the rooftops looking for the certain blonde. It wasn't until the pinkette spotted golden hair entering Ichiraku ramen that Sakura grinned and called for Ino.

The two hopped down and entered with Ino gripping on to the blondes shoulder and spinning him around to find out it was some middle aged man with a beard and mustache and black eyes.

Ino blinked before Ayame spoke.

"What's wrong Ino?" The ramen girl asked. Ino huffed and stormed out while Sakura sighed and spoke.

"We were hoping this guy was Naruto, Izumo and Kotetsu said he was back. Go to go!" Sakura waved as she ran after Ino who was still looking from the rooftops.

"Damn it! Where is that baka?!" Ino demanded.

"Who are we looking for?" A voice whispered in Ino's ear. The girl jumped with an eep and gave a round house kick to whoever snuck up on her. But imagine her surprise when her leg was caught and gripped a bit firmly.

Ino blinked in surprise as she gazed at the teen in front of her who was giving her a mocking stern look.

"Now Ino-chan, is that anyway to greet your boyfriend who just got back?" Naruto asked as he let her leg go. Ino stared at her boyfriend noticing that he had definitely changed his look.

His golden silky blonde hair that she loved running her hands through was no longer down to his back, in fact it was shoulder length in that new hair style that people could barely afford called Dangai(Hint Hint).

Instead of the pale silver ripple pattern eyes, they were replaced with his oceanic sapphire blue eyes, a black vertical slit as the pupil in each eye. His skin was still the same tan if not a bit lighter. The three whisker marks that were faded during the Chunin exam final three years ago were now a bit more pronounced, while fangs jutted out of his upper lip.

Naruto replaced his black body suit that he used to wear, with a high collared short sleeved shirt with a zipper, a black short sleeved undershirt underneath.

His arms donned fingerless black gloves that stopped at his forearms, wrapped in studded red-orange leather straps. He also wore baggy black pants that had orange straps around his thighs and calves like Kumo pants, he also had black Shin guards with black shinobi sandals, both wrapped in the same red-orange belts. Tied around his thigh was his black Kunai holder and behind him was his Shuriken pouch and item pouch.

On the shoulders of his shirt was the Uzumaki swirl while on the back was the Black Kanji 'Saiyan'. Tied to the side of his pants and hanging down was his black konoha headband. She couldn't see it, but underneath his shirt was a Uzu necklace that kept a picture of his daughter.

After she was done gazing and taking his new form she realized that he was a head taller than her, standing at 6'3 while she stood at 5'10.

"Naruto?" She asked. The blonde boy smirked in response.

"Who else would it be?" Naruto asked. Instantly at his reply she tackled him, nearly to the ground. As Ino hugged him close she could feel his hardned abs and chest underneath his shirt and tightened her grip around him, gaining a blush.

As Ino snuggled into him Sakura finally landed on the rooftop, seeing what was going on. A soft smile adorned her face as she gazed at her old teammate who caught her gaze and returned it with minor confusion.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment, looking away when she realized was still gazing at her, as if he was studying her. Not wanting him to see her as weak like she was three years ago, she returned his gaze, a minor blush on her face.

After a second or two of realizing who she was hugging Ino's eyes snapped open and formed into a glare before she started beating on Naruto's chest.

"A YEAR! A FUCKING YEAR YOU DON'T LET ME KNOW YOU ARE OKAY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ino screamed as she continued beating on his chest, Naruto wincing at each hit.

The blonde knew he was in the wrong when he didn't send Ino a letter knowing he was fine after two months, but he just shrugged and continued with his training, now here she was upset.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan, I was just caught up with my training." Naruto replied sheepishly. Ino blinked as she stopped with her hitting and looked up at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"You got so deep into your training that you forgot that I would be worried if you were okay or not with this plan your trying to accomplish?" She asked in a dark tone and Naruto sighed.

He usually didn't act like this with others he didn't trust, but it seemed only his mates could get him to open up and revert to his old self, but he was no ones bitch and was not whipped, that was something he was absolutely sure on.

"I'm sorry Ino. Just like the others, I should have considered your feelings. But I didn't, forgive me." Naruto spoke and Ino stared into his eyes before huffing in annoyance.

"Just kiss me already." Ino ordered with a low growl and claimed his lips for herself. Naruto didn't mind what so ever and pushed his lips against hers, heating up the kiss.

Sakura just watched Ino kiss her boyfriend. She was happy for her best friend, she really was, but she was jealous and a little sad that it wasn't her that was kissing Naruto.

That's right, Sakura Haruno now had a crush on Naruto Uzumaki, the class dobe. It all started after he left though. Going through his medical files one night she found out about the Kyuubi and his abusive childhood.

When Ino kept talking about him she developed a small crush on him but passed it off as admiration like Hinata had, even if the girl didn't know it was just that.

But the more Sakura thought more about her past with Naruto and how nice and cheerful he was towards her all the time made her realize that was exactly what she wanted, plus he never gave up till he had her heart even though she rejected him with her fists constantly.

During some nights she would cry herself to sleep apologizing to Naruto over and over again. Sakura constantly thought about if things were different between them.

If she was nice and cheerful to him as he was to her when they were younger would he be her friend. If she always stuck up for him and cared for him like he did, would she be in his arms now, like Ino was.

Yes she was jealous, but she wasn't going to ruin her friendship with Ino over it, just like she did with Sasuke. A small scowl came across her face, she definatley would not do that again.

So from now she would just stand by his side if he let her, as his friend, and she hoped but doubted that it would ever happen, his lover.

Naruto ended his make out session in favor of getting air, plus knowing Risa she would probably be agitated. Ino sighed with a content smile on her face. After a few moments she snapped out of it to notice Naruto was gazing at Sakura who was gazing back.

She looked between the two in confusion before nudging Naruto in the ribs but he didn't budge. Ino furrowed her brows and looked at Sakura, wondering what was so interesting about her. Sure she got more hot but still.

In truth Naruto was looking into her past, the last few years to be exact. He was really impressed on how she grew mentally and skillfully. After he was done going through her memories which took a lot of work, he searched for any ill intent using the ability he got from Kurama.

He didn't feel hate, malice or ill intent from her, jealousy, yes but he figured that out already, but other than that he just felt joy. Naruto gave a smile and walked towards Sakura who blinked in surprise when Naruto was in front of her.

"Yo, Sakura-chan, how ya been?" Naruto asked with his goofy grin. Sakura smiled shyly and spoke.

"I'm doing good, Naruto-kun. How have you been?" She asked in return. Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing much, trained, fought some demons, the usual." Naruto replied casually. Sakura blinked at the demons part but just shrugged.

"I see you aren't hostile to Sakura, mind explaining why?" Ino asked as she walked over with her arms crossed. Sakura wondered the same things, she expected Naruto to give her the cold shoulder like he did before in her genin days, but she was really surprised that he treated her with kindess and respect?

Plus he even added the suffix he always used for her before. That made her day for sure.

Naruto gave another shrug.

"A certain event changed my outlook on things slightly. Plus I can tell that Sakura-chan holds no ill will towards me even after learning about Kyuubi. Plus she's earned my respect, she finally decided to take her job seriously, no need for hostility." Naruto told her before he looked over the roof to the ground to see two red heads.

"Come on, there are some people I want you two to meet." Naruto smiled softly as he jumped off the roof and landed next to the older red head known as Risa.

"Baka, didn't I tell you to hurry up?" Risa gave a small scowl and Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Daddy, how you do dat?!" the younger red headed girl asked her father. Naruto looked down to his youngest daughter and smiled, picking her up.

"That's a secret Misaki-chan, you'll learn to do it when your older." Naruto told the two year old who puffed her cheeks out in a pout, causing her father to grin and kiss her cheeks making her giggle.

"Naruto who is this?" Ino asked as she and Sakura caught up to him and stared at the little girl who stared back with her big blue eyes.

"This is who I wanted you to meet Ino-chan. Ino-chan this is my youngest daughter, Misaki. Risa-chan here is her mother and my third wife. Misaki-chan, this is Ino-oneechan, the lady I told you about on the way here." Naruto told the girl who looked from her father then towards Ino.

"Dis Ino-onee? She pretty daddy!" Misaki grinned as she pointed at Ino. Risa playfully pouted.

"Muu, pretty than kaa-san Saki-chan?" Risa asked her daughter who blinked and tilted her head before shaking it.

"No way! Momma da prettiest in da whole wold!" Misaki cheered and Risa grinned at Naruto who simply rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, how many children and wives do you have?" Sakura asked as her friend seemed to have lost herself in her thoughts. Naruto blinked at the question before he answered.

"Well, I have three wives and three children. My oldest daughter Emi, my son Saito and my youngest here Misaki." Naruto smiled as he watched said girl look around the village studying it.

"As for my wives, there's Mei, Kurama and Risa. I also have two more fiancee's, Kushina-chan and Chomei-chan." Naruto told answered truthfully.

Sakura was surprised by this as was Ino who seemed to be in a depressed mood which Risa and Naruto both noticed. Naruto glanced at Risa who gave a nod before she took her daughter from Naruto.

"Come on Misaki-chan, time to go." Risa told her but Misaki pouted.

"But I want to stway wit daddy! Pwease momma?" Misaki pleaded using the puppy dog eyes on her. Risa did her very best to resist and proved successful.

"Sorry Misaki-chan but your father has important things to do here, you'll see him soon." Risa told her daughter who started to cry that she wanted to be with her daddy.

"Saki-chan." Naruto called causing the girl to stop wailing and look towards he father with a sniffle.

"When you get home I'll be right there waiting for you okay? Daddy just need to take care of things here first, okay?" Naruto smiled causing Misaki to nod rubbing her eyes with her small hands.

The cute expression on Misaki's face while she did so nearly made Sakura and Ino squeal 'Kawaii' and hug the girl to death. But they resisted the urge to, causing Risa to chuckle.

"Alright were gone Naru-kun. Say bye to daddy and Ino-oneechan." Risa told Misaki who waved to her father and her 'older sister'. Naruto kissed Misaki's forehead before he pecked Risa on the lips causing her to smile before she and her daughter left.

"Were the kids you mentioned part of the reason you didn't send a letter?" Ino asked with no emotion in her voice. Naruto looked back at her and gazed at her.

"Partly, yes. Listen Ino, if your going to be jealous and upset about this all the time then I'm sorry. I already have enough on my plate I'm not going to break my back trying to please you when you obviously don't want to be pleased, understand?" Naruto asked in his calm yet emotionless tone.

It took both girls by surprise from the sudden change. Gazing into Naruto's eyes she could see the seriousness he had three years ago, instead of the amused and joyous eyes he recently had.

"If you want what you just witnessed Ino, it's up to you to try and make it happen. I'm not going to force you to do something or be in a relationship you don't want. I care about yes, very much so in fact, but like I said, not forcing you to do anything." Naruto finished.

Ino gave a sigh and a nod.

"I understand Naruto. It's just…I feel like I need to compete to win your love, it was only me before, but now I find out you have more than one wife and child and more on the way, I don't know where I fit in with all of this." Ino admitted.

Naruto watched her and spoke.

"Wherever you want to be. You don't need to compete for my love Ino, just ask and I'll give it to you, there won't be any special treatments, well that's not true, I will treat you all equally, but differently since you all are different people." Naruto stated.

"For example, Mei-chan likes to flirt with me a lot, even though were married and she has a child with me. Risa-chan likes to joke around and have fun from time to time. Kurama-chan likes to spar and cuddle with me whenever she can, all my loves have different personalities and traits that I value and cherish greatly." Naruto told her.

"I know that you like to shop and go on lots of dates, looping my arm with yours all the time, you love it whenever I kiss you on your left temple and hold you close by me. It's important for me to know these things, Ino-chan." Naruto explained.

Ino closed her eyes and gave a nod before opening them.

"I understand Naruto. I'll try my best not to be jealous or upset but if I am just give me some time, I'm still trying to get used to this, okay?" She asked. Naruto gave her a smile and a nod before looping his arm with hers and looking towards Sakura, offering his other arm.

The pinkette who was silent the whole time blinked and blushed before taking his arm with a shy smile. Naruto grinned and made his way to the Hokage tower.

 **Hokage office**

Tsunade heard a knock from her door and paused her conversation with Jiraiya who was sitting on the window seal. Giving an enter, the door opened to reveal Ino and Sakura who walked in with each other, but Tsunade and Jiraiya noticed a mop of golden blonde hair above them.

"Tsunade-sama, there is someone who wants to see you." Sakura smiled as she and Ino moved to the side to reveal Naruto. Tsunade blinked in surprise before she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Naruto?! Your back!" Tsunade cheered and Naruto gave a nod before he glanced at Jiraiya who had a smile on his face. The blonde teen just gave a small snort before turning to the Hokage.

"Yeah I'm back. Now what?" Naruto asked. The Hokage sat down and told Naruto to tell her about his trip. Naruto smirked before he spoke.

"Nothing much, drank, fucked a few times, trained, fucked some more and trained. Oh and I can control 5 tails of Kyuubi." Naruto lied, well about the last part.

"Five tails? That's impressive, I'm guessing that Risa woman really trained you hard." Tsunade smiled. Naruto nodded in return.

"Well then, some of the rookies and sensei's are out at the moment but they should be back later tonight. I want you three to report at training ground 7 tomorrow morning. I'll be giving Naruto a test to see how strong he has become. For now go ahead and relax brat." Tsunade allowed. Naruto simply nodded and left with Ino and Sakura.

"There something he's not telling us. His power is concealed, greatly in fact, but I could still feel it. It's the power of a kage, and that is just concealed. I think he's hiding something. Do you think he knows about what happened in Kiri?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade gave a small nod, a serious expression on her face. She remembered the report her Anbu and Jiraiya gave on Kiri that was taken over by a corrupt council, overthrowing the Mizukage and killing over half of the villages bloodline users.

"If what you told me about him having relations with the Godaime Mizukage, then yes." Tsunade stated.

"I wonder how he will react when he finds out you agreed to an alliance with Kiri under the Rokudaime Mizukage's rule. Do you think he'll go balistic?" Jiraiya wondered.

"I don't know, but I hope not. He is a konoha ninja, not a Kiri ninja loyal to the Godaime of that village. As a ninja and Jounin of Konoha he needs to support the Hokage's descison, espically if it benefits and keeps the village protected in the end." Tsunade stated, and Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Lets just hope that's true."

 **Later that night**

A figure ran across the roof tops towards a certain direction with only one thought in mind. Once the figure was close to their destination they landed on a roof top and muttered one word that was famous to the Hyuuga clan of Konoha.

"Byakugan." The moon's light revealed it to be the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga, using her Byakugan to peek and see through a room, searching a specific blonde.

Hinata smiled as she spotted her love in his bed sleeping.

'So you have returned my love, I'm so happy.' Hinata thought to herself, a small scowl marring her face when she thought about how to finally admit her feelings towards him and choose her over Ino.

The girl cursed herself over and over again as she couldn't come up with anything. But as she was in her thoughts, she never felt the presence of another behind her.

"You know Hinata, it's rude to spy on other people when their sleep. It comes off as creepy and stalker like."

 **Done! Alright so a few things before I sign off and let you review. First of all, the Biju won the poll. YAY! Now as you can see that it's a slowing process.**

 **Second is Naruto having kids. Yes I know, It's not right, but I couldn't help myself. And no his son Saito isn't a self insert, just couldn't think of a name. Kurama was already used, and I refused to use Minato.**

 **Third Sasuke, it was all planned from the start.**

 **What's next, oh reminding that no Zanpakuto and such.**

 **Fifth, I won't be adding Sakura into the harem unless you guys suggest too. I'm just setting myself up for later Naru/Saku stories so I don't dislike her as much.**

 **Alright I think that's it. Whippe! Saito is a good boy! REVIEW!**


	52. Naruto no Jubi Ch 10

**Yo. Here with another chapter. There are a few things I just want to tell you guys before I move on to the chapter.**

 **First thing is Hinata, now this may not be important to you but it seriously is to me as it could make me come off as liking Hinata. So let me get this out of the way. Hinata will not, ever, be in the harem. So those who were all worried about that, you can rest easy, cause she won't be.**

 **Second thing is Sakura. Now it was a close run, with Sakura wanting to be added into the harem because she changed and grew up. But I've decided not to add her into the harem, only allowing her to become a close friend to his family.**

 **Will I change my mind in the future? Probably, but for now she isn't in the harem.**

 **The third thing is Sasuke. I received some…annoyed reviews about him coming back and being like Kishimoto. Most said hurry and kill him off or make Naruto way stronger then kill him off. While I don't like brining back Sasuke as much as you guys do, it's necessary.**

 **Just like others that will be introduced soon.**

 **Last is the current harem. So I'm going to put the updated list on right now.**

 **Female Biju**

 **Kushina**

 **Risa**

 **Mei**

 **Ino**

 **That's it. There is the harem, and that's all I have to say right now so let's move on to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 10**

Hinata turned around to see one of the people she didn't like that much from her year. The person who always used to beat up on her love before he went through a drastic change.

Sakura Haruno.

"I should be saying the same Haruno. What are you doing here?" Hinata demanded with a cold quiet tone. Sakura raised a brow at Hinata's strange attitude but shrugged it off.

"Don't turn this back on me Hinata. I want to know why you are stalking Naruto-kun in his sleep." Sakura ordered. Hinata snorted as she stood straight.

"I'm not stalking him; I'm just making sure he is safe and not having nightmares of you hitting him." Hinata spat. She smirked when she saw Sakura give a wince in remembrance.

"Whatever, I don't think Ino would take to kindly to hear that you watch her boyfriend while he sleeps, it's creepy." Sakura stated.

"Beyond creepy." A voice yawned. The two turned around to see the person of their affection sitting on a nearby building with his legs dangling over the edge, stretching with a yawn.

He was wearing black shorts and a white shirt.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura and Hinata whispered with small smiles. Naruto blinked tiredly before he gazed at them both, his eyes landing on Hinata.

"Why are you here? Get lost." Naruto ordered with a bored tone. Hinata blinked in shock at what she just heard.

"What?" She asked. Naruto rolled his eyes as he elaborated.

"You two woke me up with your bickering, get lost." Naruto repeated. Hinata frowned before she gave a sad nod and left, but not without giving a smirking Sakura a glare.

Naruto then turned to Sakura with a raised brow.

"And why were you lurking around the night?" Naruto wondered. Sakura blinked before she pointed towards the hospital which wasn't too far away. Naruto nodded, guessing it must be her shift.

"Oh, okay. Well see ya later Sakura-chan." Naruto waved before he dispelled, letting her know it was a clone. Sakura smiled in response.

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

 **Next morning**

Naruto yawned as he walked into training ground 7. He needed to get back into his training regime, taking a small vacation was a bad idea. But then again, he did get to spend more time with his kids and his wives. Eh, still needed to start his regime again.

The blonde looked up to see a total of five people standing by a tree. Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shizune and Kakashi. The blonde simply raised a brow before he walked up to them.

"Ah so you made it, a little early too, good." Tsunade smiled. Naruto remained quiet before he glanced towards Kakashi who gave him an eye smile and wave.

"Yo, how's it going, Naruto?" Kakashi greeted. Naruto gave a small snort in response.

"Fine Hatake." Naruto muttered in response. Kakashi gave a mental sigh, seemed like Naruto was still hostile towards him.

In truth, that wasn't the case. Ever since his meeting with the Namikaze, Naruto became uncaring to those that he really wasn't fond of. While deep down he still despised those like Kakashi, Jiraiya or even Hiruzen, he just masked it with a wall of indifference.

Showing his dislike towards people he well, disliked, only showed that he still had some kind of feelings for them and that they could use those feelings to get closer. But if he showed he didn't care and that he was indifferent to them, then it showed he didn't care whether you lived or died, as long as you stayed out of his way.

"My, Naruto, you sure have grown. How was your trip?" The old Sarutobi asked with a grandfatherly smile. Naruto simple said it was short before turning his attention to Tsunade, outright ignoring Jiraiya who frowned in response.

"When is this test going to start?" Naruto wondered. Tsunade was about to answer when they all heard a shout of youth. Naruto's eye twitched as he watched Might Gai land in front of them with Lee by his side.

Coming up from behind the two were Neji and Tenten who just sighed at the two. Not long after team 8 showed up as well, before team 10 was next, with Sakura walking beside Ino.

Naruto then looked back towards Tsunade.

"Why are they all here?" Naruto wondered. Tsunade simply chuckled before answering him.

"Why you are going to fight them of course. We just need to wait for some more people to come." Tsunade told him. Naruto raised a brow before his ear twitched.

Glancing to the left he saw the Shinobi council along with the three remaining elders to walking towards them. Naruto now was suspicious to what was going on.

'Is she really trying to test me? I mean, the whole Shinobi council and rookies? What is this?' Naruto demanded inwardly. He wasn't worried by any means, he knew he could take all of them at once by himself, it's what he was afraid of revealing is what worried him.

"So it is true, Uzumaki is back." Homura muttered to himself as he stared at the young man who just scoffed.

"What the hell is going on here Tsunade?" Naruto ordered. Tsunade smiled before she spoke.

"Why this is your test. Your job is to fight the Chunin of rookie nine all together. If you beat them, I'll increase the difficulty. We all know you can take the rookies on by yourself, even when you were a kid, but they have gotten stronger as well, so now it's time to see if you have as well." Tsunade explained.

"And them?" Naruto asked, pointing towards the council. Tsunade shrugged.

"They wanted to see what you were made of, now are you ready?" She asked. Naruto sighed before giving a nod as he walked to the middle of the field.

He watched as team 8, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten and Lee stepped forward together, readying themselves.

"Time to put you in your place, Uzumaki. I'm going to pay you back for the last time." Kiba smirked arrogantly. The others remained focus while Naruto crossed his arms.

"Hey dobe I'm talking to you!" Kiba yelled before he realized what he just said. It was happening again. He was letting Naruto get inside his head, just like last time. Well it wasn't going to work. This time, he had help.

"Begin!" Tsunade yelled. Shikamaru got into his usual stance, already coming up with a plan. Hinata activated her Byakugan and charged with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled as he Akamaru spun around, turning into two large gray bullets, shooting towards Naruto. Shikamaru watched Naruto closely, hoping for the blonde to at least do something.

On his part, Naruto simply leaned back with a crouch and shot himself at the two gray bullets. The blonde crouched and did a front flip. He channeled chakra into his hands and grabbed onto the scruff of Kiba and Akamaru's necks, stopping the Jutsu and throwing them forward after he landed on the ground.

Everyone was surprised by his action, but they watched as Hinata and Lee started to engage Naruto in a Taijutsu match who was dodging and ducking against every single move. The blonde teen's ear heard a buzzing sound, which made him frown.

Lee tried delivering a kick while Hinata tried striking him with her fingers. But Naruto grabbed onto both appendages before he channeled lightning chakra into their system, causing black lighting to electrocute them.

Both screamed in pain before Naruto dropped them and wordlessly created a shadow clone that was back to back with him, both did formed one hand sign and blew out a stream of blue fire at Shino's swarm of bugs that tried attacking Naruto from both sides.

Gasps from the audience were heard before Tenten ran at Naruto, summoning a Bo staff. She jumped up and tried brining it down on Naruto's head with a slam but the blonde dispelled the clone and whipped out a kunai, clashing with the staff.

He pushed Tenten away before throwing the kunai at an oncoming Chouji who tried swatting the Kunai away, but Naruto formed another hand sign as the kunai was close to Chui's hand.

"KATSU!" The blonde yelled, making the Kunai detonate, blowing Chouji away with 2nd degree burns on his hands. Naruto ducked under Tenten's swing before he delivered two hard blows to her stomach and finished with an uppercut.

The girl grunted loudly in pain before her ankle was grasped and she was thrown into the third swarm of Shino's bugs. Naruto clapped his hands.

"Kai!" The teen stated before Tenten gave a very pained scream as she and the bugs around her were electrocuted by black lightning.

"Tenten!" Kiba barked out in rage before he glared and charged at Naruto with Akamaru.

"Man beast clone: Absolute tunneling fang!" The Inuzuka yelled, surprising Tsume. Both Kiba and Akamaru hopped into the air a bit before they began spinning rapidly and shot towards Naruto in a blur.

Naruto himself was a bit surprised by the speed and the audience wondered how he was going to handle it. They saw him form a hand sign, but before he could cast whatever Jutsu he was about to do, his body froze up.

"Shadow possession Jutsu, success." Shikamaru smirked. Naruto grunted as he glanced at the annoying Nara before his eyes turned back to the quickly approaching Kiba.

Naruto closed his eyes as he concentrated. Kiba finally caught up to him, but was in for a literal shock when a black field of lighting was emitted from Naruto's body. Shikamaru also felt the shock to his system since the black lightning traced his chakra that resided into his shadow back to him.

The Jutsu that held Naruto was released, allowing him to slam his hands on the ground. The swarm of bugs that tried to get Naruto from his right were squashed when two slabs of earth shot up from the ground and slammed themselves together.

Naruto then substituted himself with a nearby leaf that was behind Shino and knocked him out. Once Shino fell, Naruto looked at what he caused to see all the Chunin unconscious.

The Uzumaki gave a sigh before turning to surprised spectators. The adults were all shocked to witness Naruto using Kumo's famed black lightning, which was to be much more powerful and dangerous than regular lighting. Only the Sandaime Raikage and a man named Darui could use black lighting, so it was strange to see Naruto using it without difficulty.

They also remembered that he used three elemental natures. Lighting, Earth and Fire. Just what kind of training was this kid doing?

"Alright, whose next?" Naruto asked with a small smirk. Tsunade sighed and had her Anbu who were hidden place the Chunin away to a safe spot. Naruto returned to the spot her started at and waited for the next wave.

"Next up will be the newly promoted Jounin. Give him hell." Tsunade encouraged those who stepped up. Naruto was surprised to see that Neji, Sakura, and Ino stepped up.

Neji was glad to have this opportunity to show Naruto up from the last time they battled. While it was an Ideal changer, he was still a bit bitter about it.

"Don't go easy on us, Naruto-kun." Ino smirked as Sakura tightened her gloves. Naruto just chuckled, curious to see how strong the two girls got. Tsunade observed them to see if they were ready. Once she was sure she allowed them to begin.

Neji activated his Byakugan right away before he settled into the Gentle fist. The Hyuuga glanced at Ino and Sakura who gave small nods. They all focused on a curious Naruto before Sakura snatched Ino's arm and spun around before throwing her over to Naruto.

Naruto watched as his girlfriend spun in the air before trying to land a devastating kick on him, but in the end Naruto just leapt back, causing her to create a decent sized crater.

The blonde boy's eye's widened in surprise before he moved his head out of the way to dodge Sakura's punch. But imagine his surprise when he was sent flying back, crashing against a few trees.

Sakura smirked as Ino stood next to her. They both nodded before Neji blurred right past them towards Naruto.

The Uzumaki in questioned rubbed his cheek, with a small grimace. He wondered what the hell kind of attack was that? He was positive he dodged Sakura's punch so why did he go flying back like she did hit him? This only meant he would need to stay away from her fists.

The blonde did a quick hop to get up and back flipped once Neji appeared flying down towards him, smashing his palm against the spot where the Uzumaki was at.

Naruto landed on the ground and spewed out a giant ball of flame towards the Hyuuga who used his rotation to deflect the flames. But as soon as he stopped spinning, he felt something connect with his chest.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, sending Neji back to the girls. The Hyuuga tumbled to the ground and coughed up blood, barely conscious. Ino called Sakura's name who nodded and started to heal Neji while the Yamanaka took care of Naruto.

Naruto noticed what Sakura was doing and raised a brow. So she was a medic ninja too? That was interesting, but he couldn't have her healing every ones wounds, not if he wanted to move on to the next wave.

He blurred towards Sakura's position only to receive a kick to the face from Ino, sending him back and slamming to the ground. Ino smirked at the successful hit she delivered to Naruto.

But she realized that most of the hits she and Sakura dealt on the blonde teen was only due to him being surprised since he didn't know their skill sets. Hell, he probably didn't even know they were Jounin.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his nose and glared at Ino, before noticing the wound he dealt to Neji was nearly done healing. Standing up Naruto vanished from sight, making Ino do a double take.

"Sakura!" Ino barked. Sakura stopped her healing and grasped on to Neji's shirt before jumping back from the Rasengan that smashed into the ground, creating a crater.

As she was leapt back, her jade green eyes met with Naruto's sapphire ones. Before she could even blink the blonde teen was gone just to reappear on her right and deliver a kick to her and Neji's side. The two crashed to the ground, with Ino calling them.

The blonde girl growled and went through hand signs before blowing out a ball of fire at Naruto, who didn't bother to dodge it, letting it consume him. Ino then remembered Naruto's immunity to fire and cursed herself before the wind was knocked out of her. Saliva left her gaping mouth while her eyes went wide.

Naruto removed his fist from Ino's gut, allowing her to fall to the ground unconscious. The blonde grunted before he was pushed back by an unknown force. Looking towards Neji and Sakura he saw that Neji was running towards him, pushing his palms forward.

"Gentle fist: Air palms!" The Hyuuga yelled. Naruto kept skidding back before replacing himself with a trampled cut flower, appearing right behind Neji. The blonde snatched at Neji's hair, pulled him back towards the ground and delivered a crushing blow to his sternum.

The Hyuuga shook in pain before falling unconscious. Naruto then grasped Sakura's fist from behind. But with her other fist she tried delivering a right hook. However Naruto grasped that as well with a small wince and flipped her over him before jumping and drop kicking her.

The pink headed girl landed on the ground with a thud, rolling around as well. She tried getting back up but couldn't find the strength and passed out.

Naruto nodded to himself and satisfaction. He knew for a fact that Ino and Sakura were much better than this as he could feel their large chakra reserves even when they were being concealed.

The blonde turned to the Godaime Hokage to see she and the others watching were stunned by what just happened. They should have expected this but it was still surprising.

"I'm ready for the third wave." Naruto told them. Tsunade broke out of her stupor and ordered for the Anbu to put the three unconscious Jounin with the others.

"Well we have seen a near overall of your skills, but it was mostly your experience that showed most. So now we are going test how adept you are with the three Shinobi ways. For Ninjutsu, you will face Kakashi."

Said Jounin stepped up with an eye smile. Naruto simply ignored it, waiting for Tsunade to continue.

"To win, your opponent must be knocked unconscious, surrender, or I call the fight. You can use whatever Ninjutsu in your arsenal, Begin." Tsunade nodded.

"It seems not that long ago you were just a loud brat ready to prove your worth. Now look at you, having me use my Sharingan." Kakashi chuckled, putting away his book in favor for lifting up his headband.

Naruto remained silent before he leapt back and threw a flurry of shuriken. He formed one hand sign before the shuriken turned into a large swarm. Kakashi used a great fireball to melt the weapons and ran towards Naruto.

The blonde landed on a branch and whipped out a kunai before lunging at Kakashi, both of them clashing against each other. Sapphire eyes glared into a Sharingan and an onyx eye. The two pushed against each other but Naruto leaned back before bringing up his leg to deliver a round house kick to Kakashi's head.

But Kakashi ducked under it and slammed his hands on the ground.

"Earth style: Hands of Gaia!" Kakashi yelled as stone hands started to grab Naruto's legs and pull him underground. Naruto didn't flinch or struggle. Instead he channeled chakra into his eyes.

His sapphire orbs turned into pale, metallic silver with three tomoes, a near exact copy of the Sharingan except the red was silver and he had no pupil.

With a single thought, the ground was pushed against a strong force, creating a crater. Kakashi was pushed back as well with a grunt. The Jounin wondered what was going on but as he looked up he saw Naruto unhook his right arm, revealing four missiles that were fired at Kakashi.

He dodged one, causing it to hit the ground and explode. Kakashi threw an explosive tag at another, both blowing up. The last two he kicked and punched away before blowing a large ball of water at Naruto, remembering he was immune to fire from his match with Ino.

While Naruto hooked back his right arm, he raised his left and absorbed the ball of water. The Uzumaki rushed at Kakashi, a Rasengan in hand. The Jounin jumped out of the way but wasn't able to maneuver himself around Naruto's second Rasengan.

The attack hit his chest, sending him flying back. He was okay as his vest took most of the damage. Kakashi didn't know what to do. Naruto was immune to fire, and he absorbed his water Jutsu, so what else could he do?

Before he could ponder more on the subject, he felt a tugging sensation before he was literally snatched from his position, being pulled towards Naruto. At the last moment, Kakashi escaped using a log as his substitution.

Naruto frowned as he destroyed the log. Kakashi was slippery, but Naruto knew that he would win. Ninjutsu was something that he couldn't beat him, unless it was a very powerful Jutsu, then absorbing it would give him recoil damage.

The tomoes in his eyes started spinning before he jumped up. Black lightning buzzed in his hand before he pushed his hand forward, a bolt of black lighting striking the earth. A blast was heard, along with the earth exploding. Once the dust settled, it revealed a surprised Kakashi who was still in the same spot that was supposed to be underground.

Fighting the instinct to just hover in the air, Naruto landed on a branch. Kakashi leapt out of the hole and stared at Naruto, gazing into the boys strange Doujutsu. He would need to try and end this.

Using three hand signs, lightning erupted from his hand, forming a Raikiri. Naruto narrowed his eyes before a Wind Rasengan formed in his hand.

Kakashi ran and jumped up at Naruto, cocking his hand back. Naruto just pushed off the branch and fired himself at Kakashi, his hand cocked back also. The two attacks neared each other, but Naruto disengaged his Rasengan and just grappled at Kakashi's collar, making sure to avoid the Raikiri. Naruto threw Kakashi over his shoulder and landed on the ground, before a surge of black lightning engulfed him. Naruto took a stance before he pivoted his foot, spun around a fired a Dragon made out of black lightning at Kakashi who was hit full on in the attack.

The silver haired man screamed in unimaginable pain as the black lightning shocked his system. After a few moments of agonizing pain, Kakashi fell to the ground with a hard thud, lightning still buzzing around his form.

The black lightning around Naruto disappeared as he stood straight.

Everyone who watched, were now beyond shocked. Naruto just beat Kakashi without breaking a sweat. It made the Konoha elders nervous of the boy, while the Shinobi council were dying to know how he was able to use black lighting. Maybe he could share this information with Konoha in the future.

Naruto's eyes reverted back to normal as he waited for the next test. Tsunade shook herself to wake up and went to inspect Kakashi's wounds. It wasn't anything to serious, he had a broken rib or two, and he some bruises, and few 1st degree burns that she could easily heal.

Calling for an Anbu, she had them take Kakashi to the hospital. Turning to Naruto, she could see no remorse or regret in his eyes, just an uncaring attitude, which saddened her a bit but she continued on.

"Alright you passed the Ninjutsu test. Would you like to take a break?" She asked. Naruto shook his head, he was fine. This caused most to blink in surprise, figuring he would want to restore some chakra.

"Well alright then. Your next test will be Genjutsu; your opponent will be Genjutsu." Tsunade stated. Kurenai stepped forward ready to begin. She like everyone else knew that it would be difficult for Naruto to pass this test since Genjutsu was impossible for him considering his high reserves.

Naruto simply stared Kurenai down as she started her Jutsu. Naruto blinked to find himself trapped against a tree. Looking around he saw those closest to him dead in front of him in the gruesome ways possible.

His wives, fiancée's, children, apprentices, friends, all dead. Naruto simply looked on with a blank look before his eyes turned to the upper left, revealing Kurenai who put a Kunai to his throat.

"Concede." She ordered with a cold tone. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal his strange Doujutsu, the tomoes spinning wildly, entrancing Kurenai who felt she was falling into a deep pit.

Flaring her chakra she opened her eyes to see that she was still in front of Naruto who just stared at her, but his eyes were dazed. This made her realize that he tried to switch the Genjutsu on her but failed.

Deciding to end this, she ran at Naruto but she stopped when the ground started to shake and crumble right from under her, causing her to fall into the black abyss.

"Now you will fall into the bottomless pit of pain." Naruto muttered as a giant flaming meteor broke through the sky and started to head for her. Her eyes went wide when it impacted her, causing her to feel unnatural immense pain.

With a gasp Kurenai eyes snapped open. She nearly puked on the ground but instead glared at Naruto whose Rinnegan mixed with Sharingan was activated. He stared back at her with an emotionless façade.

With a roar she charged at Naruto, but a group of foxes ran from behind Naruto and towards her. They jumped and lunged at her making her eyes widened before she closed them, waiting for the pain. But she missed when the foxes turned into shuriken that sliced and grazed her.

When Kurenai did open her eyes she saw the Shuriken on the ground and blinked. Looking towards Naruto, she was about take a step when her body froze. She could feel the skin on the left side of her face peeling off slowly and it hurt very much.

"Kurenai…" a voice that wasn't her own said. Her right eye tried it's best to look at the other side of her face. When she couldn't she looked down to see a puddle of water, that revealed that the left side of her face was Asuma.

"Asuma-kun?" She whispered in disbelief.

"You are weak. The only talent you have is Genjutsu, and you are barely decent at that. Figures since you are a woman. Bitches like you should stay at home and do all the house work, and give the breadwinners like me whatever they want when they ask for." Asuma grinned lustfully.

Kurenai was beyond shocked at her boyfriend's before she felt her stomach start to act up. It felt as if it was twisting inside and out.

"Useless." Another voice stated, causing Kurenai to look down to see it was her friend Yugao who was glaring at her.

"Why didn't you help me when Hayate-kun died? You selfish bitch only thinking about yourself! I wish you would die!" Yugao spat.

Kurenai started to cry before she felt her right shoulder ache. Imagine her surprise when she saw her friend Anko on her shoulder.

"You don't get to cry. If anyone should be crying it's me. You don't care about me; I'm only just someone you tolerate. Why would you want to be real friends with the snake whore hunh? You're selfish, weak and a total bitch." Anko cursed with a fierce glare, her curse mark covering her face.

"No, please stop, please." Kurenai begged in tears as more people started to show up on her body, saying mean things to her, torturing her mind.

"PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kurenai screamed as she fell on her knees. She started to cry hard. Why did they such mean things to her? She was not a failure of a sensei, or a friend, or a lover, was she?

Finding some strength within her, she glared at a still impassive Naruto with nothing but hate and ill intent. The woman whipped out a Kunai and rushed at him with a look of insane fury.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screeched. Naruto lidded his eyes before widening them, the three tomoes forming into a wheel with three circles and three thick bars. **(Madara's EMS)**

The Sharingan spun before Kurenai was engulfed in black flames, causing her to scream in unimaginable pain, she also started to melt before becoming nothing but mere ashes.

Kurenai snapped her eyes open again and felt her face and body to see she was still alive. She then glared again at Naruto but before she could even move, she witnessed as a large tree on her left busted into black flames. Another tree on her right which was closer to her did the same.

Her eyes then made contact with Naruto's before she too busted into black flames as large crater formed as well. Just like before Kurenai melted into nothing, not even able to scream because of her sore throat.

Everyone watched as Kurenai fell to her knees, heaving up her insides. They all blinked in surprise to what just happened. One minute ago Tsunade just started the test; the next Kurenai was puking all over the place.

Asuma watched in confusion before he called her and ran to her side. Kurenai stopped throwing up for a minute to realize that Asuma was next to her. Her eyes widened in remembrance of his words and that creepy lust filled grin that implied nothing but pain and torture to her.

"Stay away from me!" Kurenai screamed pushing him away. Asuma looked surprised by this as did the audience who were watching.

"Kurenai-chan, it's me, calm down, I'm right here." Asuma told her over and over again. The woman calmed down slightly but was still on the defensive.

"Asuma-kun? Is it really you?" She asked with hope in her voice. Asuma hugged her letting her know it was him. She cried into his vest, not wanting him to let her go.

"It was so real, the pain, so much pain." Kurenai cried. Asuma continued to hug her till she fell asleep. When she did he gave Naruto a look before he bowed to the council and Hokage before he left for the hospital.

"What the hell just happened?" Tsume wondered and the others shrugged before looking at Naruto for an explanation who sighed before speaking.

"I placed her in a Genjutsu the moment she stared into my eyes. I made her think she trapped me in a Genjutsu, before I 'tried' to break free and turn it on her. That's when she was fully aware that she was under my Genjutsu but yet felt as if she was in reality. I put her in a chain of multiple illusions." Naruto explained.

"Which were?" Danzo asked causing Naruto to glance at him before speaking.

"I threw her into a black abyss before having a giant flaming meteor hit her. Then I made her closest friends torture her psychologically by having them morph from some part of her body which was very painful. After I ended that illusion and made her burst into flames, twice. I released the Genjutsu afterwards." Naruto finished.

"But a Genjutsu isn't supposed to physically hurt." Inoichi stated, earning a nod from Naruto.

"And she wasn't, physically of course as her body was unmarred from when we started. Though my Genjutsu ability that I created, overrides the victims senses. Meaning they could touch, smell, taste, hear and feel whatever goes on in the Genjutsu. I call it, Kyoka Suigetsu." Naruto told them.

In truth, Kyoka Suigetsu was just a higher level Tsukuyomi. It was thanks to the Rinnegan's prefect chakra control and the Sharingan's Genjutsu capabilities that the technique could even be formed. And since Naruto's Rinnegan merged with his grandfather's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan which was really special, Naruto was able to use the Kyoka Suigetsu.

The adults were shocked by this information. Who would have thought that Naruto, a Jinchuriki who had no talent in Genjutsu, was able to create his own deadly Genjutsu? It was unthinkable.

"Now who is next?" Naruto asked. Tsunade turned to Gai who gave a nod and stepped up with a large grin. Naruto remained impassive, now knowing this was going to be a Taijutsu battle.

"Are you ready for your Taijutsu test?" Tsunade asked the blonde who nodded in return. Smirking she allowed them to begin, which caused Gai to charge at Naruto.

The man jumped and tried using dynamic entry but Naruto crossed his arms together as a block before pushing Gai away. In a blur he was gone, delivering a blow to Gai's gut who simply grunted in pain before he tried punching Naruto but Naruto blocked the attack with his palm before using his right leg to sweep guy off his feet.

Gai did a back flip but didn't have enough time to catch his self before a fist impacted with his face. He stumbled back before three crushing blows were given to his torso before Naruto kicked his chin. The blonde grasped Gai's ankles and slammed him on the ground before leaping back.

Tsunade and Jiraiya blinked in vast surprise. Was Naruto really overpowering Gai?

Said man simply got up with a smirk. The boy was fast, which he didn't expect. Plus his hits hurt like hell which was another thing he noticed. Getting into the Gouken stance, Gai readied himself.

Naruto slipped himself into his own stance that he adopted from Goku. Both glared each other down before vanishing from thin air, only to reappear at the center with their fists smashed together.

A crater formed from the impact of power. The two leapt back and lunged at each other again, both punching each other in the face, but Naruto quickly recovered and spun around Gai before giving him two quick jabs to the back before delivering a round kick to his face, sending him tumbling.

Gai hopped from the ground and skidded across the ground. This was actually getting painful. Whoever taught this boy Taijutsu was a powerful person then. Gai didn't want to open any of the gates just to take on Naruto; he barely wanted to take off his weights.

As Gai continued his inner musings, he was too late to notice that Naruto once again vanished before a fist impacted against his face, sending him flying. But Naruto once again vanished making a buzz sound before reappearing in front of Gai's hovering body before kicking him upwards.

The Taijutsu master grunted in pain as he flew upwards. Naruto crouched down before jumping towards Gai and delivering a series of devastating and crushing blows to him before kicking him to the left. He vanished again to appear above Gai and smashed his combined fists down on his stomach, sending him crashing down to earth.

Naruto quickly landed on the ground, proud how his Meteor Combination turned out. He watched with raised eye brows as Gai stood back up but with shakiness.

"That hurt." Gai groaned. Naruto sighed before he blurred out of sight to reappear in front of Gai with his fist connected with his stomach. Gai was hunched over his fist and arm with a shocked look on his face before he passed out.

Naruto released his fist and looked at Gai's form with a bored look. He looked back towards Tsunade with a raised brow.

"Is that it?" he asked. Tsunade was speechless. Naruto just defeated their Ninjutsu specialist, Genjutsu Specialist and Taijutsu specialist without breaking a sweat! This kid was…

She couldn't find the words to describe him.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya were in the same boat. Naruto was stronger than they would have imagined. His attitude in battle gave them shivers down their spines. He acted more like one of Danzo's ROOT agents, emotionless.

"No not yet." Jiraiya stated as he stepped forward, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes a bit. The toad sennin smirked.

"Now you have to fight me. Let's go all out, Naruto. That means using your Rinnegan as well." Jiraiya stated. Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed to life as he glared at Jiraiya. He was on his list.

The blonde had a beat the living shit out of list. That included…

Namikaze

That gay ass Sasuke

Jiraiya

And that fool Tobi

So the fact that one of those people were so willing to fight him, made Naruto grin, but the fact he couldn't kill them and could reveal his techniques pissed him off.

Not to mention, if he did want to fight Jiraiya, he would have to hold back if he didn't want to hurt him and make him last. Naruto just scoffed ready to get started.

Jiraiya gave a small smile and got into his ready stance while Naruto took to Vegeta's fighting stance with a crouch. Tsunade raised her hand with baited breath, she like the others were anxious about the upcoming battle, really wondering who would win.

"Begin!" Tsunade yelled and Jiraiya rushed at Naruto at incredible speeds. The man jumped and tried delivering a spin kick to the teen however Naruto leapt back forming hand signs as he did so.

"Water style: Water Dragon bullet!" Naruto yelled, finishing his seals with the bird sign. The water nearby started to shift before three pillars rose up and formed water dragons that roared and lunged at a surprised Jiraiya.

"Fire style: Flame bullet!" The Sannin yelled, blowing a large bullet of fire at the dragons causing mist to take form. Jiraiya was now on the defensive as he heard growling.

Glancing to his left and right, he saw murderous red glowing eyes before the owners of the eyes lunged at him ready to kill. Jiraiya managed to dodge most of them and crush some with a fist or a kick. But his arm was nearly chewed off so he jumped into the air and out of the mist.

The mist faded quickly revealing 6 foxes made of ice. Jiraiya was surprised by this but was even more surprised when the foxes turned into a crimson color and merged together; forming a dragon that looked like it was made out of crystal.

"Shoton: Tearing Crystal Dragon!" Naruto yelled from somewhere, sending the dragon to go flying at Jiraiya who landed on a branch and jumped towards the dragon, destroying it with a Rasengan.

By this time everyone was waking up from their sleep and was watching Naruto fight Jiraiya who was looking around for the blonde. Ino and Sakura were watching very closely while the others were looking for Naruto as well.

Jiraiya turned his head when he saw Naruto walk from out the shadows, a Gunbai in hand. The Toad sennin stared at the Gunbai, remembering how skilled Naruto was with it during their time together to search for Tsunade.

He would need to watch out for it, it was a heavy hitter. Naruto simply smirked and raised his fan at Jiraiya, pointing it at him. With a blur, Naruto was gone and above Jiraiya's head, ready to slam it down upon him.

The man was smart enough to leap back, from Naruto's attack which caused a crater to form. But as he was still in midair, Naruto repositioned his fan and swung with enough power to cause a Wind storm which is exactly what happened.

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto chanted. Jiraiya had to cover himself but forgot about Naruto's insane speed. The blonde appeared in front of Jiraiya and swatted him away like some kind of fly.

With a grunt, Jiraiya skidded across the floor. He would need to pull out the big guns. Channeling chakra into his feet, Jiraiya vanished from sight to appear right in front of Naruto, two Rasengan's in hand.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly but it was nothing he couldn't handle. It all went in slow motion for him as he raised his Gunbai and stabbed into the ground before he hopped on top of the end of the hilt with a crouch and jumped into the air.

Jiraiya watched as this happened in just two seconds. And when those two seconds were up, his Rasengan destroyed the Gunbai. As Naruto was still in the air, he clapped his hands. A poof was heard as well as growling.

The smoke revealed an abnormally large brown two headed dog with the Rinnegan and wings. The dog flew down at Jiraiya who pivoted his foot, spinning around and blowing a large ball of fire at the dog.

But Naruto wasn't done yet, he already summoned a large green bird that also had the Rinnegan and ordered it to shoot itself at Jiraiya before slightly crouching and pushing off the back of the bird with a leap.

Jiraiya was expecting the bird to try and attack him. Not explode when Naruto yelled,

"KATSU!"

The audience gasped when Jiraiya was caught in the explosion. Naruto smirked thinking he at least injured the Sannin, but it turned to a frown when a large black Sasumuta shot out of the smoke to grab him.

Naruto was able to move out of the way. But imagine his surprise when a large red toad with a black Kimono and shield appeared from out the smoke. He also spotted Jiraiya on the toads head.

"Gamaken oil!" Jiraiya ordered. The toad nodded spitting out oil from its mouth like all toads. With a fire Jutsu, the oil ignited around Naruto, catching him in a fiery explosive.

But there was one thing everyone seemed to forget. He was Immune to all fire.

Everyone heard a loud whistling sound and wondered what was going on. Looking up to where Naruto was caught in the explosion, the smoke disappeared to reveal Naruto holding onto a Rasenshuriken.

With ease and a smirk, Naruto threw the spinning Rasengan at Jiraiya and Gamaken, earning awe and shocked looks.

"Wind style: Rasenshuriken!"

There was no way Naruto was able to throw a Jutsu that dense, especially with that amount of chakra! If that was the case then the Jutsu should have dispelled as soon as it left his fingertips, but it didn't!

The Rasenshuriken zipped through the air towards the large toad and toad sage. Gamaken held up his shield ready to block it, but it was no use. As soon as the attack made contact it exploded, forming a large sky blue dome of chakra.

Naruto landed on the ground with a smirk. But it fell as soon as he had to leap away from the fists of a toad. Skidding to a halt he saw a slightly injured Jiraiya, a heavily injured Gamaken and an orange and blue toad that had bracers on its arms and two large swords strapped to its back, ready to fight.

"So this is the kid you wanted me to fight Jiraiya-sama?" The toad asked, sounding male. Jiraiya gave a nod as he nursed his numb and bleeding arm.

"It is Gamatoku. You handle him till I'm ready." Jiraiya stated. The toad known as Gamatoku nodded before he blurred from sight. However Naruto saw him coming with his Rinnegan but was surprised to see that he drew his sword.

Quickly, Naruto unsealed his Katana as well, clashing with the toad. It seemed surprised by this and decided to bring its left fist down on him but Naruto used a wordless Shinra tensei to push him back.

Everyone from the sidelines studied Naruto's Katana, realizing it was not the same he used before he left for his trip.

The blade was just as long as any other Katana blade. However the blade was a dull crimson with sky blue Kanji for 'Storms' were engraved into the blade. The tip seemed to be really sharp and would never dull as well. The guard was that of a four pointed star and was made out of gold. The hilt seemed to be just a little more thick than most Katana. Wrapped around it was a sky blue and green silk wrapping, with black diamonds encrusted onto the hilt. The butt cap was gold as well, while a total of 5 links of a chain which was black in color, hung off from the cap.

Danzo and Tsunade wondered where Naruto received that sword, because for some reason, they could feel power radiating off the work of art.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he side stepped Gamatoku's slash which impacted with the ground and parried the toads other blade when it tried swinging at him, with one hand. Once the blade was parried, Naruto stepped in front of Gamatoku. He raised his blade up before slicing down, causing dark red blood to spew from the toads wound, a diagonal slash on his chest.

Gamatoku's eye's widened in shock, before he was sent back with another Shinra tensei. As he flew away he dispelled just as Jiraiya tried nailing Naruto with a Rasengan, but the blonde spun his body out of the way before delivering a round kick to the Sannin's face.

Naruto sealed his sword back as he stared at Jiraiya, who started to get back up.

"Let's just stop this Jiraiya. If we continue on, one of us will be killed." Naruto stated. Jiraiya grunted in response. He was willing to use sage mode against Naruto but knew that if the blonde really used his Rinnegan powers he would be in trouble.

This boy was way stronger than any Anbu captain. Naruto was most likely stronger than him, if killing Orochimaru was any indication. Jiraiya would have to just stop for right now, he already got Gamaken and Gamatoku injured, didn't need to increase his injuries as well.

"Fine you win this time Naruto. But I expect a full on fight later on." Jiraiya grinned. Naruto gave a snort before he walked over to Tsunade with a nod.

"So, how did I do?" The blonde teen asked. Tsunade blinked before she looked at all those Naruto fought and gave a smile.

"You surpassed my expectations. You beat Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi and even Jiraiya without breaking a sweat. Plus you took on three, pretty strong Rookie Jounin and a handful of Chunin, you are simply… There are no words to describe you besides that you can kick ass. Meet me in my office in an hour." Tsunade ordered with a smile before turning to the council and giving them a nod.

Naruto was about to leave when he was called, prompting him to stop. Turning around he saw Ino and the rest of the Rookies walking over to him.

"Naruto my youthful friend that was amazing!" Lee cheered, earning nods from the others. Kiba gave a grumble while Neji remained stoic. Naruto gave them a fake smile before he spoke.

"Well I did train really hard. Baa-chan trained me to the core, barely letting me get any rest." Naruto stated.

"How were you able to use such techniques? I didn't know you had an affinity for lightning." Kiba stated. Naruto simply looked at him with a blank face.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. But to answer your questions, Baa-chan taught me. Anyway I gotta go, something I need to take care of." Naruto stated.

Seeing her chance, Hinata took it, grabbing onto his arm, earning a growl from Ino and a slight glare from Sakura. Naruto simply glanced at her with a cold stare; no one gave her permission to touch him.

"How about I go with you Naruto-kun? Maybe then we can go for some lunch." Hinata smiled. Naruto thought it over, trying to remember what he was supposed to do with her, something about Kumo.

'Oh yeah.' Naruto muttered inwardly. With a mental sigh he spoke.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but this is something I need to handle alone. But after I'm done I'll take you up on your offer." Naruto smiled kindly. Hinata blushed with a nod, happy Naruto was going to have lunch with her.

Naruto gave Ino a chaste kiss that turned into a kiss of dominance on Ino's part, showing Hinata that Naruto was hers. Naruto was amused by Ino's attitude and just played her game for now. After the kiss was over, Ino had a light blush on her face, while Naruto simply smirked.

"I'll see you guys later." Naruto waved before he left. Kiba huffed, Shikamaru sighed, Chouji, Tenten and Lee had small blushes, Neji and Shino were stoic, Hinata was glaring and Sakura just giggled.

"Let's go Sakura, there something I want to go check out." Ino told her friend who nodded and waved to the others before leaving. Neji and Hinata left for the Hyuuga compound, Lee left to go find Gai, and Tenten just left with Shikamaru and Chouji.

 **Uzuni, Lower bunker**

Risa walked through the dark halls of Uzuni's lower bunker. She had about an hour or so before Misaki woke up from her nap and noticed she was gone. Hopefully if she did wake up before her return, Naruto's blood clone would ease her nerves.

She stopped in front of a wall that had the Uzumaki swirl engraved in it. Risa bit her thumb, drawing blood, and swiped her thumb down on the Swirl. A rumbling noise was heard before the wall started to break apart, allowing her in.

As soon as the Uzumaki woman walked in the wall repaired itself. Risa observed the room to see it was just like an underground arena, except way smaller. In the middle of the room on the floor was a larger version of the Uzumaki spiral.

Nodding to herself, she stepped into the middle of the spiral and formed the activate seal. Underneath her clothes, on her left breast, right where her heart was located, a Romanized number one glowed red.

Closing her eyes she waited for a connection to form. She felt the shift in her chakra; as well other chakra signatures appear in the room. Opening her eyes she saw a total of nine astral figures standing somewhere in the swirl. Seeing that the other nine were present she stepped back from the middle of the Swirl, now standing in her designated spot.

"One, present." Risa spoke first.

"Two present." This voice was female, belonging to Kurama.

"Three Present." A male voice stated. Risa couldn't tell much from the person as they were just an astral figure, but their hair was slicked back and they had some kind of medallion around their neck. This person was a demon god from the hell, Jashin.

"Four present." Another male, which was Gaara.

"Five present." This voice was another female, whose hair was short and had hazel brown eyes. This was Rin Nohara.

"Six present." Once again it was a male, Suigetsu.

"Seven present." This time it was a female, Guren.

"Eight present." This voice belonged to Ichigo.

"Nine present." A young boy of 10 years said, this was Zeno bell from Kumo.

"Ten present." A teenage girl of 19 years stated, this was Zola, also from Kumo.

After they made their arrival known, one more chakra signature appeared that trumped all of them combined.

"Zero, present." That was Naruto, his Rinnegan fully activated. Naruto eyed every single one of them and nodded to himself.

"All members of Spiral, present." Naruto finished. Each and every one of them nodded, waiting for Naruto to start the meeting.

"The reason I have called all of you is to know how progress is going. I just finished my 'test' against Konoha's most 'prized' Shinobi. The next part of gathering the army will commence soon." Naruto informed and they all nodded.

"Zola, let's start with you. Report." Naruto ordered. Zola nodded and spoke.

"Hai, Naruto-sama. My observation of Iwa has not changed since last report. The Tsuchikage still doesn't suspect a thing about Uzuni like you thought. However he has heard of your return to Konoha and is pondering on whether or not to see if the rumors about you are true." Zola informed. Naruto was quiet, in his own musings.

"News sure does spread fast. Any new information on his movements towards his missing Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked. Zola shook her head.

"Besides the occasional attacks that his Shinobi do on their own, no. He doesn't really seem to care about them, yet he is keeping an eye on Akatsuki and trying to figure out their motives." Zola answered.

Naruto nodded, thanking her before moving on to one of his many students, Zeno.

Zeno was a young boy Naruto came across in Kumo who was training by himself about a year ago. He was about the same age as Ichigo but was really short, only standing at 4'8. The boy had pure white hair and very pale skin with violet nearly pink orbs.

But despite his appearance, Zeno was very skilled in using his lightning nature, even able to use black lightning on occasion. The boy had a dark heart, only wanting to see the world crumble. Naruto kind of liked that in Zeno and offered to train the boy, promising that he will see the Elemental nations fall before his very eyes.

He was quick to decide which side he was on.

"Zeno, what information have you brought me concerning the Gobi Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked. The blonde was still having trouble locating the other three Jinchuriki and Sanbi has yet to reemerge. Plus he still had the celestial items to worry about. He didn't want any more gates opening. If that meant he would have to take the celestial items and keep them safe, then so be it.

"I don't have much sensei. But I have seen the carnage he has left in his wake. Like Zola-sempai stated, the Iwa Shinobi leave the village to find him on their own accord and when they do, they find themselves a gruesome death. I'm still tracking him." Zeno stated.

Naruto nodded before he turned to Ichigo who now stood at 5'3. Ichigo caught his sensei's stare, now standing at attention.

"And what about you, Ichigo? How is your progress in Kiri?" Naruto asked. Ichigo gave a sigh before he spoke.

"Alright I guess. But this new Mizukage isn't as cool as Baa-chan. It seems he doesn't really care for the people, but is training the Shinobi to the core. I hear he is making his way to Konoha to meet the Hokage in a few short days." Ichigo informed.

Naruto nodded before he continued.

"Any information on Sanbi?" Naruto wondered. Ichigo shook his head.

"No, it's still yet to arrive. But even if it does, I doubt the Mizukage will do something about it, he still needs time to strengthen his ninja." Ichigo answered.

"Alright. I want you and the other two to remain safe for the time being. I'll come pick you up myself when the time is right." Naruto answered. Ichigo nodded.

Naruto then gave his attention to Guren, before he spoke.

"Anything I should know about that concerns Oto?" Naruto asked. Guren nodded.

"Hai, Naruto-sama. The people are still warming up to your new role in leadership. There are fewer crimes as well. But it seems Konoha still has an eye on us. We have caught at least two maybe three spies in the last two weeks." Guren stated.

"That's to be expected. Since learning the death of Orochimaru, they want to see if whoever is the leader is now is a threat to them. Has any information about the civil war being false been let out?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto-sama. Thanks to your sensory Jutsu, we have been able to be tight lipped about it." Guren stated and Naruto gave a nod.

"Good, keep that way, Guren-chan." Naruto told her and Guren nodded with a faint blush but none could see it.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." The girl replied. Naruto gave a nod as he turned to Suigetsu.

"Your turn, Suigetsu. Any sight of the Rokubi Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked. Suigetsu gave a shrug before speaking.

"I've heard some things once in a while. Apparently there was a sighting of the Rokubi itself not too far away from a small village in Mizu no Kuni. When I went there to check it out there were only residue of the Rokubi's chakra. Still trying to find it." Suigetsu stated. Naruto gave a sigh and a nod.

Naruto then met eyes with hazel and spoke.

"What is your report Rin-chan?" Naruto asked. Rin gave a nod before speaking.

"As you ordered I am going around the countries establishing alliances. Each Daimyo or leader of any country of village that I have visited so far are grateful for my medical prowess. They will soon wish to speak with you, to form an alliance." Rin reported. Naruto gave a nod then turned to Gaara.

"I have received information that two Akatsuki members are on their way to Suna as we speak. I figure they will be at Suna's gates within a few hours or so." Gaara stated. Naruto narrowed his eyes and remained silent, thinking of a course of action.

"Let them capture you and make sure a messenger bird makes it to Konoha. I have no doubt that Tsunade will send me and a few more to go help Suna out. Make sure whatever preparations that need to be done are done, we don't want the villagers to be harmed because of this." Naruto ordered.

Gaara gave a nod in understanding. "I will make sure my fracción are aware of the plan."

"Make sure of it, Gaara. Jashin." Naruto called, earning a grunt from the demon deity.

"Things are still stable. However it seems the lower demons are becoming bolder and leaving. I'm doing my best to kill them off and not getting caught. I doubt I will but if they find out what I'm doing they will be more reserved and calculating than they are." Jashin stated.

Naruto nodded. "And the locks?" Naruto asked. The demon sighed before speaking.

"Still locked. But even the lower demons can feel that damn items power leaking out. It's giving them power, something is going to have to be done soon before the low class become middle class." Jashin stated.

Naruto gave another nod before his eyes turned into a glare.

"And what of Sasuke? What is he up to?" Naruto asked. Jashin remained quiet before speaking.

"He hasn't been seen wandering around as much since your last scuffle with him; just know he won't be able to fly anymore." Jashin smirked, Naruto nodded with a small smirk of his own.

"It seems he's training as hard as ever. The item is also feeding him power as well. While he technically isn't stronger than you, you two are on the same level in terms of power. But in skill, you can handle it. While you have been in fights to the death, he has only been training and refining his skills." Jashin explained.

"Hmm. I will expect to see him soon then. Just keep your eyes peeled." Naruto ordered and Jashin nodded. Naruto turned to his mate and wife before speaking.

"What is going with you on your side Kura-hime?" Naruto asked. Kurama gave a shrug.

"Things are still operational over here. The fortress is ready to take a test run." Kurama stated. Naruto nodded before he spoke again.

"And what of the Reibi? While I know the fortress can operate without it, having it is still beneficial for it to work at full power." Naruto stated. Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Hai. As we speak we are still looking for a suitable host. As you thought, Amaru doesn't have enough hate in her system anymore to obtain it, and she isn't strong enough to control its power either. If we don't find a host soon, then were going to have to go with plan C." Kurama stated. Naruto nodded with a sigh.

"Alright then." Naruto smiled sending a wave of love to her over their bond. Kurama smiled as well, sending it back. Naruto then turned to Risa who was silent the whole time.

"Your turn, Risa-hime. How are things?" Naruto asked. Risa gave a shrug as well.

"Things have remained the same, Naruto-kun. Nothing much has changed. The bloodline users are still getting used to Uzuni. Knowing that Mei is safe and okay, puts them at ease a bit more. It will take a few years or so for them to finally relax." Risa stated.

"Well hopefully in those next few years, the empire will be up and running." Naruto stated, gaining a nod from them all.

"Oh, I visited Bulma the other day and she finished the prototype for the new armor. It really works. You're going to have to see it and test for yourself soon. She has already given me the blue prints." Risa informed.

"Excellent. Tell Bulma-chan I said thank you very much. Speaking of which, how did Jugo's ritual go?" Naruto asked. Risa gave an eye smile in response.

"It went without a hitch. He is now half Saiyan. His power has increased dramatically and his illness is gone as well. Your thinking method really did work; he's resting as we speak." Risa told him. Naruto gave a nod.

"That's good. Now we don't have to worry about it spreading. Alright, I want you all to keep it up; you have your orders, follow them." Naruto stated.

"Naruto-sama, what do we do about Akatsuki? It seems they are starting to make their move if coming to take Gaara is any indication. This could mean they will be looking for the others as well." Zola stated.

"That is true Zola. And that's exactly what I want. None of the Jinchuriki are in any danger as they can handle themselves. Within time we will find out where the leader of Akatsuki resides. If Tobi really isn't the leader then it's only a matter of time." Naruto stated.

They all gave nods in agreement, each eager to face an Akatsuki member.

"Good, we will have another meeting soon. Dismissed." Naruto ordered. Each and every one of them left except for Kurama and Naruto.

"How is Misaki-chan fairing?" Naruto asked. Risa sighed rubbing her temples.

"Still a little ball of energy. She and Emi-chan are driving Mei and I crazy. Like you figured, she was instantly happy when she saw your clone." Risa stated. Naruto chuckled giving a nod before looking towards Kurama.

"And Saito-chan?" Naruto asked. Kurama gave a smile.

"Still his usual sleeping self. He still hasn't given much fuss and still is healthy." She told him and Naruto nodded with a smile of his own.

"That's good. I'll be back soon to see you all personally. Kura-chan how are the other Biju?" Naruto asked. Kurama rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Shukaku is nowhere to be found but I heard there have been a load of killings somewhere in the east. Matatabi is somewhere in the land of Hot Springs, Chomei is with me and Fu, and Gyuki is still in Kumo with Bee and Yugito." Kurama informed. Naruto nodded.

"They are enjoying their freedom, let them have their fun. How is Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked Risa.

"Still training." Risa answered. Naruto nodded, expecting that.

"Alright then. Tell them I said hi, give my kids hugs and kisses and I will see you guys soon, love you." Naruto grinned before he vanished, Kurama following.

Risa sighed with a small smile and left to go see if her daughter was up. But as she walked out of the room and towards the upper levels of the village, she couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in her gut. She hoped whatever it was, wouldn't harm her family.

But she could only hope.

 **With Naruto**

The blonde opened his eyes and stretched. Standing up, he found himself sitting on the Nidaime Hokage's head. He looked up towards the sun with a small smirk. Shaking his head, he realized he had still had half an hour left till he left to go meet with Tsunade to find out whatever she wanted.

But for now he needed to go find Hinata. He had no interest in her whatsoever, she was only a bargaining chip for Kumo, to make sure they stayed by his side. But Naruto was thinking over his plan for Kumo.

Naruto already came to terms a couple a years ago that his actions would no doubt cause another war, and if he didn't then Akatsuki sure would. This made Naruto think heavily on his plans. The goal was to free Juubi, but he figured the other villages could care less. What he was going to war for was his empire.

Now he knew they would not take it sitting down, and if they found out about his plans then they would start a war. He already made an example out of Taki, but no one besides A knew that it was him. He guessed he would have to give make some sacrifices if need be.

He just would need to see how things with Akatsuki played out, they were a piece in this game as well, and they would be used by him. However a man with an orange swirled mask with one eye appeared in his head and made him scowl.

Naruto didn't know what it was about Tobi, but the man put him on edge. It was as if he knew everything, his every move, method, his goals, it unnerved him to no end. That was why he was on his beat the shit out of list.

The blonde shook himself before he jumped off the cliff and vanished during his fall.

 **Hyuuga compound**

The branch members who guarded the Hyuuga compound saw Naruto. They tensed before they recognized him and eased up.

"Naruto-san, what can we do for you?" They asked. Naruto smiled at them, glad that the Branch family still were fond of him, he did promise them freedom before after all, and he planned on doing that.

"I just came to see Hinata; I need to speak with her." Naruto stated. They nodded, aware that he was here to see her since she told them. Stepping to the side, they let him in.

Naruto easily found his way to the main compound and entered the house. He met with Hiashi he talked with him for a few minutes before going to Hinata's room. He knocked on the close door and heard shuffling.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked from inside.

"It's Naruto." Naruto replied. He heard an eep before some more shuffling. After waiting for a minute or so, the door swung open to reveal Hinata with her jacket half way zipped down, allowing him to see her fishnet shirt and some cleavage. However Naruto ignored it not really interested in the girls subtle attempts to seduce him and fall for her.

"Did you finish what needed to be done Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto gave a nod.

"Hinata-chan, I want you to do something for me." Naruto gave a soft smile. Hinata blinked and blushed, thinking of the many things he wanted her to do.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked. Naruto smiled and channeled chakra into his eyes, activating his Rinnegan.

"Stare into my eyes." Naruto ordered as the tomoes started to spin. Hinata didn't know what was going on but she felt like she was being pulled into something. It was like she was starting to fall into a trance.

The tomoes finally morphed into its Eternal Mangekyou Form, as Naruto whispered two words.

"Kyoka Suigetsu."

Hinata's pale lavender eyes dulled just a bit before regaining its focus. She blinked to see Naruto giving her a loving smile.

"Are you ready to go, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with an eye smile. Hinata blushed and gave a nod and walked off with him.

But in reality, Hinata was still standing there with a dazed look on her face. Naruto nodded to himself, satisfied. He led her back to her bed and closed the door before he left.

After leaving the compound he left for the Hokage tower. Once he arrived and walked into the room he raised a brow when he saw the four elders, Jiraiya and Tsunade in the room.

"Close the door Naruto." Tsunade ordered. Naruto nodded and shut the door before standing in front of her desk.

"Now you must be wondering why you are here, aren't you?" Tsunade smirked. Naruto just gave a nonchalant shrug.

"It crossed my mind." He admitted. They all nodded before they spoke.

"Well Naruto, there are three things we want to talk about. First is your rank…" Tsunade started.

"Your skills…" Sarutobi added.

"And your heritage." Jiraiya finished. Naruto simply narrowed his eyes slightly in mock thought.

"Let's start with your rank. From what we have seen today, we know that you are way above a simple Jounin rank, you are one of Konoha's elite fighters. So Jiraiya, sensei and I talked over it, and we wanted to present you the title of Fox Sannin." Tsunade grinned.

Naruto's eyes widened as he really wasn't expecting that. What he did expect was a proposition to become an Anbu member, or even be named the future Rokudaime Hokage, but not a Sannin. It seemed more realistic than being Hokage.

"Why?" Naruto asked simply.

"You were able to easily beat Kakashi, one of our best Ninjutsu specialists with ease, putting him on the ropes. You then nearly destroyed Kurenai's psyche only one minutes after I began the test with a powerful Genjutsu, which you yourself created. You completely dominated Gai in a Taijutsu match, with speed and power. While I'm sure if he took off his weights and released his gates, you would be equal, but you beat him nonetheless." Tsunade explained.

"And then you beat me as well without losing your cool and staying focused. And I have to agree with you that if we did go all out against each other, one of us would have died." Jiraiya stated with a smirk.

"You deserve this promotion, Naruto. I would take it; it will allow the villagers to see you as Naruto Uzumaki, instead of the Kyuubi." Hiruzen stated. Naruto scoffed at him.

"I already told you old man, the villagers opinions mean nothing to me. As long as I know that I am not Kyuubi and that I am Naruto Uzumaki, that's all that matters to me." Naruto stated.

The adults were surprised by this but kept quiet.

"But fine, I'll accept the title." Naruto stated. 'Not like I'm going to keep it for long anyway.' He muttered in thought.

"Good, we will explain the privileges you have at a later date, we still need to have it filed and such. Now moving on." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and nodded to him.

"Naruto, we want to know if you would accept the Nami…"

"No." Naruto interrupted, surprising them by his answer.

"Like I said, I want nothing to do with Namikaze and his money. The only thing I'm willing to take from him, is his knowledge of Jutsu. That includes the Hiraishin no Jutsu, but I already know it. Other than his Jutsu, I could care less." Naruto told them.

"But Naruto, he is your father; he gave his life up for this village to protect it and you." Sarutobi stated, earning a glare from the teen.

"What the hell does have to do with me? A father is supposed to be there for his children, to love and raise them. Not seal a demon inside of them and expect them to be a loyal weapon to a village with foolish villagers who scorned and isolated them." Naruto scowled.

"Naruto, is that why you hate Minato? Because he sealed Kyuubi into you?" Jiraiya asked softly. Naruto glared at him.

"It's more than that fool! He made a life changing decision for me and didn't even give me anything to help me live, for people to at least raise me and love me." Naruto answered coldly.

"He gave us to you!" Jiraiya stated pointed at himself and Tsunade.

"Yeah, but where the hell were you hunh?! Where were both of you?! Not in my life till much later that's for sure! Listen here and listen well…" Naruto ordered.

"I am not, some overly optimistic brat that will just take anything and everything like some kind of helpless bitch. I will not allow those who were supposed to raise me but didn't impose themselves on me and expect me to accept that. You three had your chances, and you blew it." Naruto stated.

"I will not, accept that foolish man known as the Yondaime, as my father. I utterly refuse. I refuse his money, I refuse his house, I refuse his ideals, and I refuse him. This topic is done and over with, and if it is brought up again, someone is going to receiving a mouthful of my fist, am I clear?" Naruto demanded his Rinnegan spinning and pulsing at the same time.

The three gave nods while the other three remained silent. Naruto leaned back and deactivated his eyes.

"Now what else did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked. This time it was Danzo who spoke, considering Tsunade and the other two were still in disbelief to what just happened.

"Your skills. In almost all of your fights, we saw you use black lightning. Only the Sandaime Raikage could, so how can you?" Danzo asked. Naruto gave a shrug.

"Because of my eyes. My Rinnegan boosts up all chakra elements. So if I were to use fire Jutsu while channeling chakra into my Rinnegan, I would be using the Amaterasu. I just have been using my lightning element for so long, its second nature." Naruto answered, it was true.

"Then what about that flying Rasengan, what was it called? Rasenshuriken?" Homura asked. Naruto smirked.

"Another, more powerful variation of the Rasengan and wind style Rasengan. While the wind style version of the Rasengan just adds more devastating power into the attack, the Rasenshuriken attacks the victim on a physical and cellular level." Naruto stated as he started to explain the power behind the attack.

Tsunade was surprised by this while the others were shocked. Naruto also explained how he was able to throw it without it blowing up right away or dispelling.

"Then what about that Katana you used? If I'm not mistaken, before your trip you used a Chokuto instead. I could feel power radiating from that Katana you used." Danzo stated.

"I did use a Chokuto before. But during one of my many Kenjutsu spars against my grandmother…it broke." Naruto sweat dropped at the memory.

"So instead of getting a new one, she decided to teach me a Jutsu that was learned by the Uzumaki. It was called Soul embrace. It allowed me to delve deep into my soul and pull out a weapon that was crafted by it. However only Uzumaki can do this technique." Naruto explained.

"So does that mean all Uzumaki weapons from their soul is a Katana?" Koharu asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, but it is what is preferred. The weapon can be anything, a hammer or a staff, it doesn't matter. But these weapons are somewhat sentient. They don't have walking, talking minds of their own, but they do feel emotions. Like whenever I use my sword, it feels joy and a craving for battle." Naruto answered.

"Do they have names?" Jiraiya asked, remembering the Kanji for storms on the blade itself. Naruto gave a nod.

"Yes, my Katana's name is Susanoo, God of Storms. Using Susanoo, increased my power of Water, Wind and Lighting, which are all the elements used to create a storm. Kaa-chan also had a powerful Katana which earned her title of 'Red death'. I don't remember the name but it all depends on the soul of the wielder." Naruto finished.

They all nodded before Tsunade spoke.

"Now tell us more about your Genjutsu, Kyoka Suigetsu, was it?" She asked. Naruto nodded and began to explain its powers again.

"So is the victim able to escape like a normal Genjutsu?" Danzo asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No. Even if they realize they are in a Genjutsu, which is very and highly unlikely, and flare their chakra it will be useless. Also someone on the outside cannot wake them up, or tell if they are in a Genjutsu by their chakra pattern like normal Genjutsu. The only way to be released is if I release it myself or they die." Naruto shrugged.

They all frowned at this and wondered if the Jutsu could be taught to someone, finding it very useful. But Naruto told them it can't; it can only be used because of his Rinnegan.

After a few more hours of letting them know of very little of his skills, Naruto was allowed to go home. But he didn't. Instead he went somewhere to meet someone.

It was time to start part two of his plan.

 **Alright guys, there is the tenth chapter. Sorry it was so short; I'm trying to cut back. But I hoped you guys liked the action packed chapter.**

 **Now I want to inform you all that I got the Kyoka Suigetsu Genjutsu idea from Genjutsu Legend, which was a beast ass story. I also want to talk about Naruto's improved Rinnegan a bit.**

 **The silver eyes are the sign that he still has the Rinnegan while the tomoes mean he has the Sharingan as well. Since he absorbed Madara into his soul, the man's techniques became his, which meant his EMS as well. And since Naruto has Madara's EMS and the Rinnegan, it will just be the Eternal Mangekyou Rinnegan, EMR.**

 **Also for those who like Master of the force, I'm thinking on whether I should move on to clone wars with a major time skip, and have flashbacks of Naruto's adventures on Elum (Elemental nations) or continue on with the Shinobi arc.**

 **It's really bugging me and what's stopping me from updating. So I set up a poll on my profile, go check it out and vote, as it would help me greatly.**

 **That's it…so…**

 **REVIEW!**

 **OvO**


	53. Naruto no Jubi Ch 11

**Guess what! I just watched Road to Ninja in English sub! It was awesome! It gave me insight on how the counterparts act in general! It was really helpful!**

 **Alright, also, I finally made deviant art under SaitoUzumakiReborn. There isn't much on the there but it's enough for now and stuff. Anyway, lets get to the next chapter.**

 **Chapter eleven**

Metallic pupil-less silver eyes gazed down at the village hidden of the leaves. The owners face was emotionless as he gazed at it before he sighed and stood.

As he was about to leave, the a gust of wind blew, yet he stood still. Though, his attention was on the few grains of sand that landed on his hand. A small smirk adorned on his face before he vanished.

 **Hokage's office**

Tsunade sighed as she sipped slowly on her sake. Shizune stood behind her with a usual nervous/worried look, while Jiraiya sat on the window sill and her sensei sat in a chair in front of her. The Godaime had a tired look on her face as she sipped.

"The Mizukage is still coming correct?" Tsunade asked. Shizune nodded in response, telling her he would arrive in a week. That made Tsunade sigh.

"What are we going to do about Naruto? He is way different from three years ago." Hiruzen stated. Tsunade and Jiraiya gave a nod while Shizune was a bit confused.

"What do you mean? Isn't he the same?" Shizune wondered. Jiraiya spoke up to answer her question.

"Not really. He is more sociable than what he was three years ago. If you watched him, he interacted more with his peers instead of giving them the cold shoulder. But if anything, he seems more…lax." Jiraiya stated with narrowed eyes as he gazed at the village.

Hiruzen nodded, taking note of that as well. Shizune and Tsunade were quiet, both a bit confused even more now.

"I agree. Young Naruto seems more willing to…work with us more than he was three years ago. Back then, I don't think he would be so…obliged to explain his techniques. He willingly told us about his strongest technique yet, the Kyoka Suigetsu. That technique…is…."

"Frightening." Jiraiya finished, earning a nod from Hiruzen.

"To be able bend someone's reality with such ease, is a very powerful tool. Imagine how that can work against enemies, armies! With that technique we could be near unstoppable." Hiruzen stated with a power thirsty look in his eyes before he took a deep breath to calm down.

"But what you are not thinking about Hiruzen, is the danger of the technique. The wielder." Danzo stated as he walked into the room, earning a glare from Tsunade though she didn't say anything.

"The wielder of this technique, who can only be Uzumaki, can be a danger to the village if he is not watched over. For all we know we could be trapped in a genjutsu right now, but we wouldn't be able to know. We could be playing into his hands with ease…"

"Naruto wouldn't do that!" Shizune stated earning stares from everyone in the room. She shrunk a little before she continued to speak. "He wouldn't. As cold and uncaring Naruto seems to be, he still loves this village and those within. He could have easily just left and never come back, but he did. I believe Naruto wouldn't be a danger to us, not to the village." Shizune stated.

Everyone was quiet before they turned away from her in silence.

"I guess you don't know Naruto really well. Hell, we all don't Naruto that well. For now I say we do keep an eye on him, so just in case things turn south we can solve the problem." Hiruzen stated.

"Sounds plausible. But who can we trust can really get the job done? Naruto is most likely the strongest ninja in this village." Tsunade stated, taking another sip.

"We could use Ino. Not only is she close with him, but she can sway him. Not to mention she is loyal to Konoha." Jiraiya stated.

"That won't work." Danzo stated, earning looks from everyone.

"While I agree what you are saying Jiraiya, we don't know who the Yamanaka girl is more loyal too, Konoha or Uzumaki." Danzo stated. This earned nods from Hiruzen and Jiraiya.

Though, Tsunade and Shizune were a bit annoyed by that statement. They both trained and grew close to Ino, so the fact that they questioned her loyalty to her village irritated them.

"Then what would you suggest?" Tsunade asked, already regretting that question. In truth, she wanted to trust Naruto. She wanted to trust that he had Konoha's best interest at heart, he was the one she wanted to pass the hat on too. But he seemed so distant and different that she was unsure whether too.

"My suggestion would be much better if Uzumaki was still a genin, but since he isn't it won't matter. Team 7 is essentially disbanded, due to both the remaining students being Jounin, and the third dead. Why not create a unit?" Danzo stated.

"Elaborate." Tsunade stated, glaring at Danzo with an impassive expression. The look unnerved Danzo a bit before he shook it off.

"Why don't we create a unit for Uzumaki? One that can not only learn more of him but keep an eye on him as well." Danzo stated and Jiraiya raised a brow.

"You mean like a genin team?" The Toad sannin asked and Danzo shook his head.

"No, more of a jounin unit. We can pair him up with two or three people that can go with him on missions and such. This will not only watch Uzumaki closely, but be able to see his capabilities, skills and such. We all can say…"

"We don't really _know_ Naruto. After the first period of time he disappeared so many years ago, things were different due to the mask he wore. Then during the exams for sure we know nothing of the boy except a couple of things." Hiruzen sighed.

"He hates Senju with a passion." Tsunade stated blandly.

"He hates Minato and I with his very being." Jiraiya sighed.

"He is the grandson of Madara Uchiha." Danzo muttered.

"And he is strong as hell." Shizune finished with a small fan-girlish smile. Everyone gave her look before she looked away nervously a blush on her face.

"Anyway Danzo," Tsunade started as her eyes left Shizune. "Who do you have in mind that can actively watch Naruto, since Ino is out of the question." Tsunade said a little bitterly, though Danzo ignored it.

"I already have a few people in mind." Danzo said, a small grin on his face. Tsunade and Hiruzen kept their eyes on Danzo while Jiraiya still gazed out the window.

"I figured you would." Tsunade stated. Danzo gave a small chuckle in response.

"Who I have in mind are…"

But before he could continue on, the door was busted open by a woman who was from the message hall. She was out of breath with a little bit of sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Hokage-sama urgent news!" The woman stated, causing everyone to look at her in wonder. Once she was sure she got her leaders attention she spoke. "We just received word that Sunagakure was attacked and the Kazekage has been captured!" She told them.

Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes were wide, Danzo opened his single hardened eye and Hiruzen and Shizune were silent.

"They have asked for assistance." The woman finished. Tsunade sighed as she finished her sake. After taking another breath she looked towards Shizune.

"Shizune! I want Jounin Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and minister Sabaku in my office in ten minutes." Tsunade ordered. Shizune nodded and left to go do that. The Hokage then turned to the messenger before giving her orders as well.

"And you, send our fastest bird back to Suna telling them help is on the way." Tsunade ordered. The woman bowed before running off. Tsunade gave another sigh as Danzo spoke.

"If you really are sending Uzumaki to help Suna then this could be the perfect opportunity too…" Danzo paused as Tsunade held a finger up and shook her head.

"While this idea is…pleasant, now isn't the time. The Kazekage needs our help as soon as possible. Adding new people so quickly will probably cause tension and we don't need that. Hence why I'm sending team 7 to go, since they were a team and know how to operate around each other. When they get back, we can go with it." Tsunade stated and Danzo nodded.

"Do you think it's Akatsuki?" Hiruzen asked and Jiraiya nodded.

"There isn't any doubt. Three years have passed and it's time for them to move." Jiraiya stated. They all remained silent before Tsunade spoke.

"What are we going to do about Naruto though? Though he is most likely stronger than all of us combined, I don't think he will be able to take on more than three members by himself. And it is only a matter of time before they come after him." Tsunade reminded.

"Uzumaki himself is an S-rank shinobi. I'm sure he can handle three, but I hear what you are saying princess Tsunade. I say we keep the Kyuubi Jinchuriki out of the village, so that way if they do come for him, Konoha will not be endangered." Danzo stated.

"It doesn't matter in the end. Our job is to protect Naruto, and any other Jinchuriki if we can. If the Akatuski get their hands on all the Jinchuriki in the end, then the villages are doomed." Jiraiya stated as he sighed.

"For now we should just keep Naruto close and on a leash. As time passes Tsunade do you think it was Akatuski who destroyed Taki?" Hiruzen wondered. The Godaime just gave a shrug.

"No information has come up yet. My network is still clueless to who the culprit is. But I need to do some investigating on a whole 'nother subject." Jiraiya muttered, mostly to himself.

"And that is?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya was quiet before he answered.

"Not that long ago in the east, one of my informants told me there has been mass killings. At first it wasn't important, mostly bandits and what not, but now it seems small towns and villages are being invaded, leaving nothing but a pool of death." Jiraiya explained, his eyes glaring towards the mountain side.

"Strange." Hiruzen muttered to himself. He remembered tales like that when he was younger, around when the Shodaime and Nidaime were still among the living. There were constantly mass killings in certain areas, but at different times. It later turned out to be the Ichibi no Shukaku. Hiruzen was sure that it couldn't have been that Biju, as it was sealed within the Godaime Kazekage.

Besides the only Biju roaming free should be the Sanbi, but it likes to be alone and to itself…in water. Strange indeed.

"Well you figure that out Jiraiya and I'll inform you of the details of this mission once you return." Tsunade stated and Jiraiya nodded. She then looked towards Danzo, her eyes going cold a bit.

"And I'll be discussing this Naruto unit with you on a later yet sooner date." Tsunade informed and the old war hawk nodded before he left.

"No matter what, something about him still puts me off." Tsunade muttered. Hiruzen and Jiraiya nodded as she took a swig of sake from her bottle.

 **Naruto's apartment**

Lightly snoring in his bed, sapphire eyes with slit pupils opened as soon as he heard knocking on his door. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes before groaning as he sat up and stretched. Naruto also took a peek at his clock, reading it to be 3:36 a.m.

"Ugh, who the hell is knocking on my door at this hour." Naruto muttered to himself in a half daze. As he got out of his bed, shirtless and only a pair of black shorts, he looked at his bed to see a half naked Ino in his bed.

She was wearing a purple laced bra and panties, her lips slightly apart as she slept. Naruto gave a small smile before he heard the knocking again. With a quiet groan he walked to his door and opened it to see a panting Shizune.

"Eh, Shizune? What do you want, do you know what hour it is? It's too late for a booty call." Naruto muttered, his eyes half drooped. Shizune's eye twitched in annoyance as she shook her head.

"Baka, I'm not here for that, nor will I ever will be. I'm here because Tsunade-sama sent me. You are to report to her office at once, it's an emergency. Sakura and hopefully Kakashi are already there. Hurry up and get dressed." Shizune ordered him as she left.

Naruto sighed as he closed the door and ventured back to his room. He contemplated on laying back in his bed. The blond didn't care if he was late. Hatake was late all the time, so why couldn't he be just this once? But he didn't feel like hearing Tsunade's bitching later so he headed into his closet.

When he came out he was wearing grey sweatpants with a tank top shirt. His tired eyes also caught Ino on the bed nearly fully awake wearing one of his robes.

"Where ya headed off too?" She asked curiously. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head and answered.

"Tsunade wants me to go to her office. It's an emergency, Sakura and Hatake should be there right now." Naruto informed her. Ino nodded before throwing in her question.

"Could this be about Gaara's capture?" She wondered. Naruto shrugged in response.

"Most likely. Well I have to go, be back in like twenty minutes." Naruto stated as he kissed her lips before heading out.

Ino sighed as she licked her lips a bit with a smile. She laid back in the bed and closed her eyes once more, waiting for her Naruto to come back.

As Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha with his hands in his pockets, he wore an impassive face. For 3 something in the morning the streets were busier than what he thought it would be. But it was mostly shady people and prostitutes that left the red light district. Others were Shinobi.

By the time he arrived at Tsunade's door he noticed Temari was entering as well. She didn't touch the doorknob yet, but her eyes instantly met with his. Naruto gave her a small nod and she gave one back before entering, him right behind her.

"About time you two made it. I thought Shizune told you to hurry with haste." Tsunade grumbled as Naruto stood by Sakura and Temari next to Kakashi who stood on Sakura's left.

"What the hell is the emergency that you call us here at three thirty in the morning?" Naruto asked with an irritated glare. Tsunade ignored it before she spoke to answer his question.

"We just got word from Suna that Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage has been captured. Most likely by Akatsuki." Tsunade told them, earning different reactions.

Naruto's eyes hardened, Sakura seemed surprised, trying to cover a gasp, Kakashi looked up from his book, and Temari…

"What the hell you mean captured?! You mean they took my brother?! Is the village alright?!" Temari demanded, stepping forward.

"It's exactly what I mean. The Kazekage has been kidnapped. Whether Suna is in need of repair or not is uknown to me. But the letter was urgent and they need you back yesterday. You three are to travel to Suna and give them any kind of help they need." Tsunade said, giving the three Jounin a look.

"Tsunade-sama, why is just the three of us? Can't you send another person with us? We might need the extra help if were going against Akatuski." Sakura stated and Tsunade shook her head.

"I can't do that, not at the moment. I would send one of the members of team 10 but it is not right to do that as you three are more experienced and work great together. Team 9 is out on a mission, Shikamaru and Chouji were sent to check something out and team 8 was sent out earlier today." Tsunade informed.

"Understandable Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated. Tsunade nodded as she gazed at team 7.

"Listen here you three. Even though you all are jounin, I'm putting Kakashi in charge. Naruto I would suggest you but you just got back and don't have much experience to lead in crisis yet. Is this understood?" Tsunade demanded and all three nodded.

"Good move out." Tsunade dismissed but before anyone moved Naruto spoke.

"That isn't such a good idea, Tsunade. During my time away I've spent time within in Suna and the desert to know when it is safe to travel. Now is not such a good time. A storm is most likely in the making and by the time we reach the border it will already be happening." Naruto explained.

"I suggest we pack up our supplies and leave at sunrise, that way the storm will already be settling. Plus it's about four in the morning, and it would be best to finish our rest, if we get any left." Naruto muttered the last part a bit but they all heard him.

Tsunade sighed before giving a nod. After everything was established they left to prepare, and wouldn't meet at the gates till 6 a.m.

 **Later, Konoha gates**

Sakura landed on the ground with a silent thud, fully prepared. Just to make sure was alright and ready, she tripled checked her self. Kakashi arrived with Temari a few minutes later, now the only one absent was Naruto.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what is the plan once we reach Suna?" Sakura wondered, and Temari paid attention to him as well. The jounin opened his book as he spoke.

"Well since we don't know Suna's condition, there will most likely be casulties. And since your our only medic, I want you to help out those in dire need." Kakashi stated and Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Naruto will watch over the village while I and my ninja dogs will go scout out for any clues to find Gaara." Kakashi finished. Temari and Sakura nodded before the latters attention was given to Naruto who finally appeared.

He switched his high collared orange shirt for a dark fishnet tank top and a loose orange kimono top, a black sash tied around his waist. Attached to his back was his large Gunbai.

"Alright, we ready to go?" Naruto asked. The other three nodded before they all took off for Suna.

It was quiet amongst the group as they travelled, their thoughts kept to themselves. Temari and Sakura were even with each other in speed, with Naruto way in the front, and Kakashi in the back.

Sakura realized that Kakashi was a bit too far to hear their conversation, as well was Naruto, but you could never tell with him and his sensitive ears. The pink headed girl turned to Temari to see the blonde girl's gaze was focused on Naruto's back, a far away look in her eyes.

The konoha girl raised a delicate brow before turning forward.

"So how long have you two been together?" Sakura wondered. Temari blinked in confusion before she looked at Sakura.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked. Sakura glanced at Temari then nodded to Naruto.

"You and Naruto-kun. How long have you two been seeing each other?" Sakura repeated. Temari was quiet before a small smile crossed her features.

"We haven't been together at all." Temari stated. Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Really?" She asked. Temari sighed and shook her head.

"Well that's not true. We have been together but, not too long. We never really dated or anything, it was just a fling." Temari muttered and Sakura raised her brows more, her expression telling the older girl she wanted to know more.

Temari chuckled in response before she began speaking.

"You see, a few years ago, after Suna invaded Konoha, Naruto approached Gaara and I. He wanted us to join him in his quest," Temari paused glancing at Sakura who nodded in understanding. "Well not to long after when he was training with my mother and I, I sorta developed feelings for him. We went out on a couple of dates, but then one night…I took it too far." Temari stated.

"What do you mean took it too far?" Sakura wondered. She had an idea, but the girl wanted to be sure.

"I mean we had sex." Temari stated bluntly and Sakura blinked. "It was my first and….it was nothing short of spectacular. I wanted more, so much more of him. I was ready to give all my love to him but…" Temari sighed as she remembered those times.

"What happened? He turned you down?" Sakura asked in wonder. Temari shook her head.

"No, I turned myself down. I was willing to give all my love to him and I knew he was going to love me back but…I didn't want to share him. I didn't want to share him with anyone else, I wanted him to be mine and mine alone. He understood, but wouldn't do that, as much as he wanted to love me as much as the others, he couldn't. So, we broke it off." Temari gave a bitter laugh.

"Breaking it off with Naruto-kun is one of the worst mistakes I made. He was willing to do anything for me, but I turned the chance down because I wasn't willing and still not willing to share." Temari grumbled.

Sakura turned back to look at Naruto's back, her eyes filled with love and sadness.

"Look on the bright side Temari, at least you had a chance to experience what it would be like to be with Naruto. I will never have that chance. I hurt him way to much in the past. As much as I'm sure he will see past that, I can't. The closest I can get with being in a relationship with him is being close friends, and I can barely handle that without feeling guilty." Sakura confessed.

"Its strange, how the same guy everyone used to ridicule, mock and put down all the time, is the same person who holds nothing but power, and has a large harem of girls to love him and give him what he needs. If you told me four years ago that Naruto Uzumaki would be how he is today…." Sakura gave a bitter smile, along with a bitter laugh.

"I would laugh so hard and say 'No you are mistaking the Baka with "Sasuke-kun".'" Sakura spat out the name like a bad taste. Temari was silent as she watched Sakura, before speaking.

"Seems were passengers on the same boat. We can have Naruto, but can never keep him." Temari stated and Sakura nodded in agreement. They both stopped as they realized Naruto stopped as well and landed on the ground floor. Curious, the others fell to the ground as well.

"What's up Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked around before nodding to himself and turned to the others.

"Time for a break, I believe at least. We just crossed over to wind country, so I think it would be a better to move and regain energy. After this we continue to head straight for Suna, no breaks." Naruto stated. The two girls nodded while Kakashi gave an eye smile in agreement which Naruto ignored.

"Good, twenty minutes then we leave to save Gaara." Naruto told the group, all nodding in agreement.

 **Suna desert, near Land of Rivers**

Flapping was heard, next to the sound of something dragging against the sand floor. The makers of these sounds was Deidara, "The Mad Bomber" of Akatsuki and Sasori of "The Red Sand". Deidara was currently riding on one of his giant clay bird creations, which was making the flapping noises.

"Ne, Sasori-danna, why is that I have to carry this load? I mean can't you carry em too hmm?" Deidara asked with a small groan. Sasori sighed irritably, giving his partner a side glare.

"Because, the Ichibi is your assignment, and you took to long to finish him anyway so therefore you carry him." Sasori answered in a deep rumbling voice. Deidara sighed in response.

Things were quiet between them till Deidara spoke again, much to Sasori's irritation.

"Ne, Sasori-danna, what do you think is up with Itachi-teme? He's been more on edge and grouchy these last few weeks hmm." Deidara mused. Sasori was silent as he thought about the organization's only Uchiha member.

"What ever is wrong with Itachi is none of my concern." Sasori grumbled in response, which made his partner huff.

Unknown to both of them, trapped within Deidara's clay birds mouth, Gaara was opening his eyes, though slowly. Sand was constantly falling off his body, revealing his true body.

The red head gave a silent groan of pain, though it would heal soon. Everything was still according to plan. After a few minutes of just resting, the Kazekage focused minute level of chakra to form his all seeing sand eye. After that was done he kept it behind Deidara and his partner to watch everything that happened on the outside around him.

However there was a difference between this eye he just created and the ones he created on the regular. This eye was a metallic silver with a pattern of ripples and three tomoes.

This eye was a way to connect with Naruto, whenever he needed too.

'I hope this will end soon.' Gaara thought to himself as he continued to rest.

 **With Naruto**

As the blonde was resting against a tree he opened his eyes, his doujutsu active. He was able to see exactly what Gaara's eye was seeing and made mental note on whom the two Akatsuki members were.

'Very good, Gaara.' Naruto told himself within before he closed the connection and rose to call his group. Once everyone made sure things were set, they headed out for Suna.

The rest of the way was silent as they traveled through the desert. It wasn't until the group reached the gates that they were forced to stop.

"Halt!" The guard stated. Temari immeditatley stepped forward with a stoic look. The guard's eyes widened in surprise before he bowed.

"Temari-sama, my apologies. Welcome back." The guard greeted. Temari nodded as they walked passed the guard to run into Baki, who nodded to the shinobi.

"Baki what's going on? What happened?" Temari demanded in a worried tone. Baki sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Late last night, Gaara spotted something unusal in the air. My guess is he followed it to find out it was Akatsuki." Baki stated, earning narrowed eyes from Naruto.

"My question is how did they even get into the village? The wall should have watchmen at all time." Naruto inquired earning a nod from Baki as they walked.

"And it was, however, after the attack, a group containing Kankuro and I left to go get back Gaara. When we arrived, there was nothing but blood and dead bodies littering the floor and walls. There was also explosive traps, which killed some more men." Baki reported.

Hearing her other brothers name, Temari demanded to know Kankuro's situation. Baki just sighed in response.

"Instead of waiting for a unit to come back him up like I suggested, he went out alone. By the time we found him he was unconscious and poisoned. We currently can't find an antidote." Baki explained.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure I can think of something." Sakura said, speaking up for the first time. Baki nodded in understanding as he took them to Kankuro's medical room.

The sight the group came upon was a profusely sweating Kankuro, who was still unconscious, although barely. Doctors and nurses surrounded the room, looking confused.

Sakura sighed as she tied her hair up in a high ponytail. She walked in the room, checked Kankuro's temperature before she started to bark out orders to the staff. They were silent and confused at first before Baki stepped in.

"Do what ever she says, until you hear otherwise, Haruno-san is in charge of this room and paitent, you would be wise to listen to her." Baki stated. With that said they all started doing what Sakura told them to do. The pink headed girl nodded to Baki in thanks before giving a small wink to Naruto who just chuckled.

"While Haruno-san handles this, I think Karura-sama would like to see you." Baki insisted, earning nods from everyone as they followed him to the Kazekage office.

The sand jounin knocked on the door and waited till he was given permission to enter the room. Once he did, he walked in with the others behind him.

Sitting at Gaara's desk was Karura who didn't look a day over 24, due to Naruto reviving her. She was currently finishing up the paperwork Gaara left unattended.

She looked up from her paperwork to see the two Konoha ninja in the room. Her eyes lingered on Kakashi, curiousty embedded within those eyes. Though when the switched to Naruto, they lit up in joy.

She pratically jumped over the table just trying to get to him.

"Naruto-kun!" Karura cried in joy as she held Naruto who gave her a slight hug back. Temari sweatdropped at her mothers reaction to seeing the blonde teen.

"It's been so long since I've seen you." Karura stated, earning a sweatdrop from Naruto now.

"Karura, it's only been two weeks. You act like you haven't seen me in months." Naruto stated with a blank expression. The woman gave a shrug as she stepped back.

Kakashi gazed at her beautiful figure with a blank look in his eye, though within he was soaking up her image. She wore a grayish kimono that was similar to Temari's.

However, unlike Temari, Karura's kimono stopped just right above her knees. She also had a red sash wrapped around her waist. Her kimono was partly open, revealing some cleavage. Karura also wore ankle high boots, similar to Sakura's, though in black.

Despite her sexy shinobi appearance, Kakashi could feel the power radiating off of her. Not to mention he saw the large fan that was sitting in the corner by the desk.

This woman wasn't one to be trifled with.

"Well I suppose we should get to business then." Karura sighed as she sat on the desk casually. Naruto and Temari's eye twitched in slight annoyance.

'I swear, she is just as flirty as Mei-chan.' Naruto thought to himself, while Temari had different thoughts.

'Why does she insist on wearing that? Does she not realize she embarrsess her kids?' Temari thought.

"Alright, so I'm sure Baki has filled you in about Gaara's kidnapping and Kankuro's current situation?" Karura asked with a serious tone. The three nodded in confirmation.

"Good, right now, stablilty within the village is our first priority. Which means, Temari, I want you to check so see if things are alright. Baki I want you to find a team that is strong enough to scout the area's without being killed in a single moment." Karura stated.

The two nodded.

"And you two, I requested help from Konoha to help save Gaara. Which means, I want you guys to track anything you can to find him. I'm afraid time is not on our side at the moment." Karura stated, earning nods from the two.

"Alright then. Naruto, I'll be right back, I'll have Pakkun and the gang help with the search." Kakashi stated, earning a slight nod from Naruto.

Once he left, Karura sighed.

"How is?" The woman asked, gazing into his eyes. Naruto walked towards the window that gazed over Suna.

"He's resting. I still have current information on his location right now. But as you said before, time is not on our side. It's only a matter of time before they start the process." Naruto muttered. Karura nodded in understanding.

"I better go, I'll catch you later Karu-chan." Naruto smiled before he left the room, leaving her shaking her head, a fond smile on her face as well.

On the way out the Kazekage office, he came across Sakura who smiled upon seeing him.

"Kankuro is now stable Naruto-kun." She informed. Naruto nodded as they walked down the hall together.

"Good work Sakura. Ino told me how you were a great medic but I don't think she gave you enough credit. There someone I want you to meet in the near future. I think she will be able to teach you more than Tsunade could." Naruto told her, earning a grin from the girl.

"Sakura-chan, what can you tell me of Tsunade's standing towards this Rokudaime Mizukage that is visiting Konoha soon?" Naruto wondered. Sakura looked a bit surprised before she began her answer.

"Well, Tsunade is on edge really. She seemed to trust Mei a bit more than this one. The reason she is even trying to start an alliance is to maintain the alliance, or even strengthen it. As you know Kiri and Konoha haven't really been friends, but they haven't been enemies either." Sakura informed.

Naruto nodded. Pondering on this new development even more now.

As they walked out of the building, they were greeted by Kakashi.

"Good you're here, beats me going to go get you. Now, Pakkun found out that they are headed to land of rivers." Kakashi stated.

"Good, then lets go get him." Naruto stated only to receive a shake of the head from Kakashi.

"I understand your haste to go save Gaara Naruto, but we need to rest and come up with a plan. Tsunade-sama has already send back up that should be on their way." Kakashi stated.

"Look Kakashi, there is no point in waiting around. It would be better if we rendezvoused with whatever team she sent, on our way to the land of rivers. I can handle myself against two Akatsuki members, and I'm not tired at all. Either way, I'm going to save Gaara." Naruto stated with a tone of finality.

"Then I'm going with you!" a voice said from above. The three looked to see the elder lady Chiyo, who jumped down from the building to land in front of them.

"Lady Chiyo you can't be serious!" Temari stated as she walked out of the building with Baki and other Chunin.

"That I am, it's been awhile since I laid eyes on my adorable grandson. I feel it's time to pay him a visit." Chiyo stated. Naruto grunted.

"Whatever, as long as you can keep up." Naruto stated as he started walking away.

"I'm coming with you!" Sakura stated as she walked to catch up only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Sakura don't go, not yet. It's better too…"

"Kakashi-sensei, you told us that those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are lower than that. By not helping Gaara I'm abandoning Naruto-kun, who is my friend." Sakura stated as she walked off.

Chiyo followed the two young jounin. Temari was going to go as well but Baki told her not too. Kakashi sighed before he left to follow his two students.

Once Naruto and the gang reached the gate, the blonde took off running, top speed. Sakura was right behind him with the other two lagging behind.

As Naruto ran his eye brow raised, he looked back behind him, gaining the attention of those behind him. But he wasn't looking at them, but through them. His eyes narrowed before he turned forward again.

After about twenty minutes of running through the desert, the group was tree hopping, Naruto still in the lead. However he had more than Sakura's gaze on his back. Chiyo and Kakashi were both looking at him.

"Ne, Kakashi, why is it that boy cares so much for Gaara? He is not even from the sand?" Chiyo asked. Even though she has met Naruto before, she never really got to have conversation or get to know him. So, she was really wondering why the boy would go so far for people not from his own village.

Kakashi was quiet for a few moments before he spoke. "I can't really tell you. Three years ago, when Suna attacked, it was Naruto who defeated Gaara. Back then, Naruto wasn't as passionate about things how he is now. My only guess is because of their bond of being Jinchuriki."

"I'm not sure about Gaara, but Naruto definitely led a lonely life for 13 years. They both experienced loneliness together, so they forged a bond." Kakashi shrugged.

Chiyo nodded in understanding.

 **Akatsuki base**

Within the cave that served as their base, the Akatsuki just started to remove Gaara's biju chakra, which to him was very painful.

" _We have company on the way. A total of four._ " Zetsu stated. This earned a looks from the other members, before they looked towards their leader.

' _Who are they?_ ' Leader asked. It was Black Zetsu who answered this time.

" **Leaf ninja, Sharingan no Kakashi and Inari.** " This earned narrowed eyes from the leader of the organization.

' _Inari? As in the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?_ ' A nod of the head was his answer. The leaders Rinnegan eyes looked at Itachi's Sharingan eyes, he then spoke. ' _Itachi, I want you and Kisame to go slow down these ninja. Use_ _that_ _jutsu to do so. Deidara, Sasori, prepare for a fight soon._ '

The two Akatsuki members that were present physically nodded, while the other two who weren't fazed out to do their job.

 **Rocky Mountains**

"So now is your chance to confront him, are you ready, Itachi?" Kisame asked with a shark like grin. Itachi was silent, as he already started the jutsu. Kisame in turn just chuckled as he also started the jutsu.

 **With Naruto**

The Konoha group finally made it out of the clearing after ten more minutes. Naruto landed first and noticed Itachi standing not to far away from him with an impassive gaze.

"Itachi Uchiha, been awhile." Naruto smirked. Itachi merely gazed at Naruto who walked forward a bit, Sakura and the others appearing behind the Uzumaki.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Before we start, I want to know. Is it true?" Itachi demanded in his monotone voice. Naruto raised a brow before chuckling.

"You mean Sasuke?Yup, I killed the little bastard. He was a traitor and threat to Konoha so I eliminated him, you should be proud of me, Itachi." Naruto smirked.

Itachi glared at Naruto before he lunged at him, going in for the kill. The man didn't even get that far before he exploded in black flames.

Naruto's silver doujutsu was activated, as he glared at Itachi's downed form. The others were surprised at the swiftness Naruto used to simply killed Itachi.

The blonde walked forward passing the body. But before he could fully pass, a hand gripped his ankle, making him stop. The teen looked down at the body with no remorse.

"Next time, I expect a better fight." Naruto muttered. Before he looked away though, Itachi's lips moved. He was saying something in silence. Due to his doujutsu still being activated, he was able to read his lips.

Naruto gave a slight nod before he moved on, as the flames finally turned the body to ash.

"Lets go we're wasting time." Naruto stated before he continued on. Without waiting for a response, he started his run to the Akatsuki base, Sakura right behind him.

'Naruto, how strong have you become? Could this really have been Itachi?' Kakashi asked himself as he inspected the pile of ash. Chiyo was silent as she also stared at the ash.

'That boy had the Sharingan, could he have been the one who massacred his clan? If so how did…' "We better keep moving Kakashi, or there won't be any Akatsuki left." Chiyo chuckled before moving on.

Kakashi nodded before he followed soon after.

 **Akatsuki base**

The leader of the group glanced over to Itachi and Kisame who re-appeared.

' _Status report_.' The man ordered. It was Kisame who spoke up first, humor in his voice.

" _Well it seems there are four more right behind the first four; A Hyuuga, a girl, a weird kid in a spandex suit, and that infernal green beast. All Konoha ninja._ " Kisame reported. The leader nodded before looking at Itachi.

" _I didn't get much done. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki saw me, we exchanged names, then I was a pile of ash. But I could tell he did have Sakura Haruno and Kakashi hatake as his backup, along with an old woman._ " Itachi finished.

Sasori was silent as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well the Kyuubi Jinchuriki won't stand a chance against my art, hmm." Deidara stated. Sasori rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh.

Before anymore words come out, an explosion rocked the cave. Everyone looked to the entrance to see a silhouette of a man.

"Nice work, Sakura-chan." Naruto's voice praised, as a second silhouette of a woman stood by his side. Naruto soon walked into the save and met eyes with each and every Akatsuki member, his eyes lingered on Itachi's before meeting a pair of Rinnegan eyes.

Naruto blinked before he started chuckling, then full blown laughter.

"You! With the Rinnegan, I take it you're the leader of this round about of S-ranked thugs?" Naruto asked with a smirk. The man narrowed his eyes at Naruto before speaking.

' _Yes, and you are_?' The leader of the group asked. Naruto's smirk widened, as he gave a mock bow.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, also known as Inari, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Naruto introduced himself with a chuckle. The leader of the Akatsuki glared at Naruto before he spoke.

' _I am Pein, leader of Akatsuki, and God._ ' The now identified Pein greeted. Naruto raised a brow, his smirk still in place.

"God eh? Well I guess I'm not one to talk, considering my Moniker. Well it was nice meeting you, Pein-sama," Naruto mocked. "But I believe you have someone I want back." Naruto stated, his smirk a little smaller.

Without moving his arm, or any part of his body, Gaara's body was pulled out of the chakra bubble he was in, and came towards Sakura, where he was set gently on the ground.

Without saying a word, Sakura set to work on checking Gaara's health. Naruto studied each Akatsuki member before he noticed someone was missing.

"Excuse me for asking, but where is Tobi?" Naruto demanded, his smirk gone, replaced with a frown. Each Akatsuki member besides Pein, Itachi and the woman looked confused.

' _There is no one named Tobi here, you are mistaken, Kyuubi_.' Pein stated with a glare. Naruto however was unconvinced, his attention was then given to one of the members.

' _Enough of this talk! We have the Kyuubi right in front of us! We should hurry up and sacrifice him to Jashin-sama!_ ' The member yelled. Naruto gave a small smirk.

' _Shut up Hidan, we can't do anything anyway._ ' Another member next to Hidan stated.

' _Fuck you Kakuzu!_ ' Hidan retorted angrily. Naruto was simply amused by this whole thing. Sending out a chakra pulse, he was aware that Kakashi and were only two minutes or so behind, along with team 9.

"Listen here Pein. I'm going to let Sasori and Deidara escape today. Why? Because you all amuse me, and I have been rather bored lately. A war is on the horizon, and I want you and your crew to participate. However, don't think I won't kill any of you if I see you later on." Naruto informed.

He glanced to Sakura who nodded. Naruto made a fist, and channeled chakra into the fist and the cave. Pein who sensed the chakra, widened his eyes from the familiar feel of it.

' _It was you! You're the one who destroyed Taki!_ ' Pein stated with a tone of surprise. Naruto smirked, his eyes owning a dangerous glint.

"That's right, and you two have 5 seconds before you go kaboom." Naruto stated. Deidara immediately formed a clay bird, that picked up Sasori. Throwing a clay bug onto the ceiling, he made it explode, before he and Sasori left.

"Boom." Naruto muttered, releasing his hand, causing the cave to be engulfed in light. Once the light faded, there was nothing left of the cave except for the ground floor, there wasn't even rubble.

Sakura uncovered her eyes to see the sight and was amazed. She never seen anything like it before. And she figured this wasn't even close to a fraction of his power.

'Naruto-kun is cool!' The girl thought with a smile before she and Naruto turned to Kakashi and the others who just showed up. They all stopped mid step, looking completely baffled.

"Yo." The Uzumaki greeted with a lazy wave. It was Kakashi who spoke first.

"Naruto, what happened? Where are the Akatsuki?" Kakashi wondered.

"Hmm? Oh them, I killed them, I think." Naruto shrugged.

"And the cave?" TenTen wondered. Naruto shrugged again.

"Blew it up. Well it doesn't matter now, we have Gaara back. Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked the girl. Sakura nodded before she gave a report on the Kazekage's status.

"He's fine, just needs rest. I think we should get him back to Suna though." Sakura suggested. Naruto nodded as he slung Gaara over his shoulder.

"Lets go then." Naruto stated as he took off, Sakura nodded, right behind him. Seeing a competition, Lee followed after them, right before Neji and TenTen sighed, going after their teammate.

"Kakashi, do you really think Naruto did this?" Gai asked with a serious tone. Kakashi shrugged as he gazed over the land that used to be a cave.

"I don't know. I remember Jiraiya-sama telling me that Naruto summoned the Kyuubi during the mission to bring back Tsunade-sama. If he can summon the Kyuubi, there is no telling what he can do after three years." Kakashi explained.

"We should inform Tsunade-sama of this." Gai suggested, earning a nod from Kakashi. The two were ready to go when they noticed Chiyo's still form.

"Lady Chiyo?" Kakashi called. The old woman shook her head before going after the teenagers. The two seasoned Jounin gave each other a look before following as well.

It didn't take long for the group to head back to the desert on the way to Suna. Naruto was still ahead, Sakura just feet behind him. The blonde was thinking over his decision of including Akatsuki in the war, when something caught his attention.

'This feeling again.' The blonde thought to himself with narrowed eyes. Naruto stopped in his tracks, causing everyone else to stop too. Naruto ignored everyone's questions in favor of activating his Rinnegan and scanning the area.

His face hardened once he found what he was looking for. He turned to Sakura, telling her to hold Gaara.

"I want all of you to head back to Suna, top speed, no more lagging around." Naruto ordered. They all looked confused.

"But why? We have Gaara, so the mission should be over no danger right?" TenTen asked, only to get a shake of the head from the blonde.

"There never isn't any danger. Just do as I say. I'm right behind you." Naruto stated. Shrugging their shoulders, they all continued to make their way to Suna.

However, they felt something move…from underneath. Naruto's eyes widened as something burst from the sand. It was a giant gargantuan fish, covered in a thick, web like exoskeleton.

"What the hell is that?!" TenTen screamed in horror. Naruto cursed, he didn't expect a demon as big as this one to just appear out of nowhere. Or maybe, it was always here?

"All of you stay back!" Naruto ordered as he rushed at the giant demon that was able to swim in sand. Naruto jumped into the air, using one hand sign.

"Blaze release: Great Fire Annihilation!" Naruto roared, expelling a massive wall of black flames at the beast with a wide range. The beast roared in pain, however it shot a beam of yoki at him, causing him to dodge it.

Naruto unstrapped his Gunbai and flew down at the fish in top speed. He slammed the fan against the fish only to hear a crack from his fan.

'This exoskeleton is harder than I thought.' Naruto thought to himself. He strapped the Gunbai back to his back before jumping off the fish, finishing his hand signs as he did so.

"Wood Style: 1000 pillar holding jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Surprising everyone who was watching, thick wide, wooden pillars shot out from the sand and wrapped around the demon. The pillars succeeded, but it wouldn't be long before the demon was able to bust out.

"Hurry and go!" Naruto barked. The Konoha nin nodded before running past the demon fish. They all came across it's field of vision, which made it go crazy, wanting to eat them all.

'Of all times, a demon wants to show up, especially when I can't kill it without revealing some of my abilities.' Naruto sighed, his attention was soon given to the demon that broke out of it's wooden confines to rush at the group of Konoha ninja.

'As much as I'd hate to do this…' Naruto grumbled before he transported right in front of the fish.

He cocked his fist back before punching it in the face, sending it flying elsewhere. Naruto smirked as he transported again, to appear right above the beast.

Naruto had his palm in front of him, as he channeled chakra into it. A black strings of chakra started to weave together and condensing, forming a black sphere of spinning chakra. Adding some more chakra, a spinning ring formed around the orb.

"Dai Rasenringu( **Great spiraling ring** )." Naruto whispered as he dropped the sphere. It floated down at a mid pace, making it's way to the demon fish.

The fish was finally able to help it's self up, however it was too late; considering the orb just made contact with it.

The Konoha shinobi flew forward, hitting the ground due to the shockwave that just happened. Sakura and Kakashi looked back to see the explosion that just took place. Everyone else looked as well, and figured it was Naruto.

The blonde teen softly landed on the ground, not to far away from the group. He gazed at the spot where the demon was, waiting for something. After a few moments he nodded and was about to leave, when he stopped and dodged the swipe at his head.

He turned around to see a large fish like humanoid creature. Naruto was positive it was the same demon, except in a smaller and more agile form. Naruto grunted in annoyance.

"I don't have time for this." The blonde muttered. Not even a second later, his doujutsu activated once more. But that wasn't it, as a manifested dark green chakra ribcage and skeletal arms surrounded him.

The hands snatched at the demon. The left hand held it's body, squeezing it tight; while the right hand formed a spiritual katana. The arm raised before bringing the katana down on the demons head, causing it to roll off. Once that was done, the body and head was engulfed in black flames, reducing it to ash.

Naruto huffed before deactivating his doujutsu and technique. He walked over to the Konoha group and took Gaara from Sakura. He ignored the looks of wonder and awe that were directed towards him.

"Lets go, we've wasted enough time." Naruto stated before he walked off, Sakura by his side as usual. The Konoha group blinked before following Naruto to Suna.

Not too far away, watching the battle was a demonic Sasuke Uchiha. He wore the same outfit as he always did since he became a demon, but this time he didn't have his wings, due to Naruto forcibly tearing them off.

The Uchiha, glared at where the demon fish died. Naruto was easily disposing of the giant demons now. His power made him envious, he could say that Naruto could actually erase him from existence now and that bothered him greatly.

With a silent huff, he called upon a hell gate. Once it formed he walked in, making sure the connection closed behind him. The Uchiha walked down a hall that was lit with torches. After the 2 minute walk of silence he came across a large door, to which he opened with both hands, pushing it forward.

The room held darkness to which Sasuke walked into. He got on one knee and bowed his head.

"I have returned, my masters." Sasuke greeted, his tone humble and filled with respect.

"What news do you bring us?" a booming demonic voice demanded from the teen. Sasuke remained calm as he gave his report.

"The Zabacraw that was born 80 years ago has been slain. It has been slain by the heir of Juubi, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke informed. There was silence before another voice different from the first spoke. It was also just as booming and demonic.

"Did you confront him?" the voice asked. Sasuke shook his head in response.

"No milord. His power exceeds mine at the moment. If we fought I would have been killed." Sasuke stated, bitterness in his voice.

"Ah, so you admit you are weaker than Juubi's champion do you? That will change shortly, young one." The first voice stated. Sasuke nodded, staying silent.

"I can feel a bloody battle coming soon, my brothers. Even though Juubi's champion tries so desperately, the gates of hell will be unleashed. We must continue to prepare the army, Sasuke, you are of no longer use to us outside of this realm." The first stated, earning a slightly surprised look from the teen.

"From now on you will stay with us and continue to train, and train till you are stronger than Inari will ever be. We will count on you, Sasuke, to slay Uzumaki so he won't be able to free Juubi, am I clear?" The first demanded.

A dark grin appeared on Sasuke's face as he listened. "Crystal, milord."

"Excellent. Now before we resume your training, do what you must to ensure an army of our own. You have 72 hours." The voice stated. Sasuke nodded as he stood and bowed within the darkness.

Without another word, Sasuke left the room, leaving whatever was in the darkness to themselves.

"Do you think it is safe to not keep an eye on Uzumaki?" A third voice wondered.

"No, not at all. But at least, lets hope Uzumaki doesn't get much stronger before he releases Juubi, as we train young Sasuke. I can tell that young Sasuke and Uzumaki are fated to battle each other to the end. Juubi has her champion, why can't we?" The first voice finished.

"Agreed." Was the chorus of 7 more voices.

Sasuke walked down some more halls till he came upon a room which he opened. Within the room were a number of cells. Sasuke walked over to one of the cells and waited to be acknowledged.

Within the cell was the body of a man, he laid against the wall wearing rags for clothes. His straight black hair covered his face and his arms were under the rags for warmth, considering it was freezing cold in here which was just strange to Sasuke.

"What can I do for you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Once again, thank you all so much for rescuing Gaara-chan!" Karura thanked, mostly Naruto with a tight hug, which earned annoyed eye twitches from Temari and Sakura.

"It was no problem at all, able to get a work out actually." Naruto said with a sheepish laugh, as Karura continued to hold on to Naruto.

It was two days after Naruto and Sakura, mainly, rescued Gaara, and the Konoha group were now standing at Suna's gates, saying their goodbyes to Suna.

Gaara was dressed in his Kazekage robes, sighing as he watched his mother snuggle into Naruto's chest. After a few more moments, Karura let go of Naruto, allowing him to say goodbye to Gaara.

"Well see ya later Gaara." Naruto stated with a grin, giving his friend a handshake. Gaara nodded, a smile on his face as well.

"Hopefully I'll see you soon." The redheaded teen stated. Naruto nodded, a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Right. Lets go gang." Naruto ordered, saying his goodbyes to everyone else as well.

"YOSH! Let us race to Konoha at top speed!" Lee stated, fire within his eyes. Gai nodded with a megawatt grin.

"That's the spirit Lee! Let us show off our youth!" The eccentric jounin agreed. Neji and TenTen sighed in annoyance, while Kakashi simply shook his head. Sakura was to busy waiting for Naruto to walk beside to care about everything else.

Once everyone was ready to go, Lee and Gai took off running.

"There they go again." TenTen muttered earning a nod from Neji.

"Ne, Naruto-kun?" Sakura called, as she walked beside her friend. Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye, wondering what was on her mind. "When we get back to Konoha, why don't me and you go somewhere to catch up? We never really got the chance." Sakura suggested.

Naruto pondered it for awhile before nodding with a smile. "Sure Sakura-chan." Naruto agreed, earning a small blush from the girl. She then mentally chastised herself for blushing.

'Shannaro! We can't act like a blushing school girl in front of Naruto-kun! Can't have another relationship like Sasuke.' Sakura told herself.

Naruto simply chuckled at the girl as he watched her facial expressions. He then turned forward, his mind on the demon he fought two days ago.

'That was no ordinary demon. What is going on? These demons have started becoming bigger and bigger. Next time I'm going to have to handle right when I sense it.' Naruto thought to himself.

 **Konoha, two days later**

"Excellent job team 7." Tsunade praised as she listened to the report Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura gave. In truth Tsunade was really impressed with how quickly Naruto handled the mission, however she would love to gain more insight of his abilities.

Kakashi was keeping quiet, waiting for the other two to leave to talk about that strange creature they encountered a few days ago. Naruto's power was really starting to worry him. It wouldn't be much of a problem…if he knew where his true loyalties lie.

"Naruto I will want to talk with you later. Dismissed." Tsunade ordered. Naruto and Sakura bowed before leaving the room, only leaving Kakashi and Tsunade alone.

"Something you wanted to talk to me about Kakashi?" Tsunade asked with a raised brow. The jounin nodded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I wanted to speak with you about another major detail, both Naruto and Sakura left out during the mission. It mainly concerns Naruto." Kakashi told her.

This gained Tsunade's full attention, really wanting to know what Kakashi had to tell her.

"Go on Kakashi." Tsunade ordered. The man nodded and began to speak.

"While we going through the desert to deliver the Kazekage a…" Kakashi was interrupted however when Shizune busted into the room, gaining the other two's attention.

"Tsunade-same urgent news!" Shizune stated, earning a scowl from the Hokage.

"What is it now Shizune?!" The woman demanded, really wanting to find out what else happened on the mission.

"It's the Mizukage, Tsunade-sama. The Rokudaime Mizukage is here, in Konoha!"

 **And done! Whew! Another chapter finished. So hope you guys liked this chapter! I've decided to make them a bit shorter, cause it takes way to long to time 73 pages and such.**

 **Anyway, onto the next! REVIEW!**

 **OvO**


	54. Naruto no Jubi Ch 12

**Yo. Here I am with the next chapter, ready to roll. Nothing much to say right now really. So here goes the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Naruto and Sakura both casually walked into the Akimichi BBQ restaurant, wearing casual clothes. For Naruto that was his Short sleeved high collared orange shirt and black pants. Both Sakura and Naruto left their headbands at home.

The blond teen offered for Ino tag along, but the girl declined saying he should catch up with Sakura. Naruto simply took her answer and left to go meet with Sakura.

When the two entered, they noticed Team 8 along with Shikamaru and Chouji. It was Kiba who noticed them and waved, at them. Naruto merely glanced while Sakura waved back, following Naruto to a seat.

The blond decided to sit away from the other Konoha rookies of their year, wanting to actually spend time with Sakura. Once they sat across from each other, Sakura smiled and spoke.

"Thanks for coming Naruto-kun," Sakura smiled sweetly. Naruto gave a shrug with a small smile of his own.

"Its cool, figured it would be better hanging out with you than being bored. Nothing much really to do," Naruto muttered, earning a nod of agreement. A moment later, a waiter came and took their orders before leaving them be.

"So Naruto-kun, how was your trip?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed with a shrug before he gave an answer.

"It was eventful to say the least, and a long story. But before we go on and on about me, how have you been the last three years?" Naruto inquired, with a raised brow and a smile. Sakura gave a small blush of embarrassment before shaking her head.

"Okay I guess. After I heard about Sasuke's death I was heart broken," Sakura started with a frown. Naruto kept silent as she continued to speak.

"The only person I 'admired' and 'cared' about so much was dead. And even though I knew it was your job as a Konoha shinobi to deal with traitors, I was angry at you. I hated the very thought of you. I wanted to give you a piece of my mind, but I found out that you left. I broke down again," Sakura chuckled humorlessly. Naruto solely kept his gaze and attention on her as she went on.

"I was a two sided fool. I hated the fact that you took away Sasuke, but I also hated the fact that I was alone, that I had no one with me anymore. You were the last person I could hold on to. My relationship with Ino was very shaky," The girl muttered earning a small smile from Naruto.

"But after I wiped my tears, I found out Ino was training under Tsunade. I politely demanded she teach me as well. I wanted to become strong, so when you came back I could hurt you. Tsunade refused, saying she didn't need a 'Sasuke mad driven brat' for an apprentice," Sakura laughed with humor this time.

"After I continued to beg her, she finally gave in. I learned with Ino, but we still weren't close. One day I made a mean comment about you and she lost it. We fought…no it wasn't a fight. She kicked my ass, big time. Ino threatened that if I ever bad mouthed you again when you weren't there to defend yourself, she would break every bone in my body." Sakura told him, making his eyes widen just a little.

"Ino said that?" Naruto asked in slight disbelief. Sakura nodded with a sure look.

"She did, scared the shit out of me. Once again, I broke down crying. During the time Ino kicked my ass, she told me how much of an idiot I was. How stupid it was for me to admire someone who thought of me as a nuisance, a liability. How retarded I was for being angry at someone who was only doing their job," Sakura went on with a sigh.

"Ino was completely right. I didn't train with Tsunade for a full week, as I was to busy crying and going over my life since I joined the academy. Then I thought about you, I thought my purpose from then on was to get stronger for you," Sakura confessed gazing into his calm eyes.

Naruto was about to reply, but she beat him to it, "Then I realized how foolish that was. That purpose was no different from me trying to get stronger to avenge Sasuke. It took a scolding from Tsunade to realize that. Finally, I realized that my purpose wasn't to get stronger for you nor Sasuke. It was for myself. I wanted to better myself, so I couldn't be seen as useless," Sakura declared. Naruto gained a small smile as she continued to speak.

"And so I did. I didn't just train and work hard. I took in account to how I should be working to get stronger, and it cost me countless hours of no sleep. I dedicated myself to knowing as much as I could about Medicine, healing, all that good stuff. After I filled by brain with that knowledge, I then went to Kakashi and had him help me with my physical training," Sakura explained with a bright smile.

"I felt as if Kakashi wasn't enough, so I went to Gai-sensei. I trained with both of them for 6 months, and learned the medical things Tsunade would teach me. I knew she wouldn't teach me as much as Ino till I proved myself, and that's what I was doing. When the Chunin exams rolled around in Kumo, I made it to the final round with Ino as my partner," Sakura smirked, remembering the fights she and Ino participated in.

"It was great. We were pit against the other team finalists, and we won. Tsunade then promoted me to Chunin and that was when I started taking more missions. By the second year rolled around, I was hungry for more knowledge. Gai-sensei and his team were put on more missions, so he couldn't teach me. So one day, I saw Hinata and Neji have a spar and I was interested even more with the concept of their fighting style," Sakura continued, with a awe filled stare.

Naruto smiled at her, before he noticed the raw meat being served. So as she talked they both started to grill their meat.

"I humbly went up to Hiashi and asked if it would be alright if I learned about the workings on how to shut down Tenketsu points. He was surprised that I wanted to learn and actually had someone teach me. With that knowledge and Tsunade stepping up my training, I created my own Taijutsu style," Sakura grinned.

Naruto raised a surprised brow, impressed with Sakura so far, "Really? You're going to have to show me sometime then." Naruto suggested with a smirk. Sakura returned the smirk with her own and nodded.

"Not long after, I was promoted to Tokubetsu Jounin. I continued to learn more from whoever I could. Ten-Ten helped me with my weapon skills, Kiba helped me how to learn to use my nose more, Kurenai taught me more Genjutsu, while Kakashi stepped up my training as well. Not long after, I participated in the Jounin exams." Sakura finished.

Naruto finished chewing his chicken and chuckled before he broke out in laughter. Sakura gave a small chuckle though she was wondering what he was laughing about. After a few moments of laughing Naruto smiled at Sakura, then shook his head still chuckling.

"What so funny?" Sakura asked him with a curious look in her eyes. Naruto simply kept his smile on her before he spoke.

"It's just funny to me how the annoying, loud, bullying, fan girl Sakura Haruno I knew for most of my life turned into be," Naruto paused as he gazed at her. Sakura was really hoping to find out what he was thinking, was it positive, negative? She wanted to know.

Just as Naruto was going to speak he was interrupted by the call of his name. With a sigh he turned his head to his left to stare at an ANBU officer. His eyes narrowed slightly, that only Sakura caught it who was nearly having a raging breakdown within her mind.

"May I help you? You're interrupting my date." Naruto declared bluntly. Sakura gave a small blush before she gave a small shake of her head and looked towards the Anbu who cleared his throat.

"My apologies, Uzumaki-san," The officer bowed slightly in response before cutting to the chase. "But Lady Hokage wants to see you immediately, Haruno-san as well." The Anbu informed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed once more before nodding with a small sigh, "Fine, we'll be there in a couple of minutes." Naruto replied with a bored tone. The Anbu nodded before leaving. Naruto frowned as he looked towards Sakura.

"I apologize that our date has been cut short. This conversation will resume very soon; how about dinner and a walk in the village?" Naruto suggested. Sakura blinked in mild surprise before she shook her head with a small smile.

"It's okay Naruto, I've already taken up most of your time anyway. I don't want to be a…"

"Nonsense. If anything we hardly spent any time together. We're finishing this date whether you want to or not. Now that is out of the way, lets go see what the Senju wants." Naruto muttered as he stood and left some money on the table.

Sakura blinked as she watched Naruto walk out. The girl couldn't believe what just happened, Naruto actually wanted to continue to spend time with her? That was amazing. She was afraid that he would be the old Naruto where he was an ass who ignored everyone who he didn't see as worthy.

But this Naruto, was different. Although he still somewhat ignored those who he deemed as unworthy; it seemed as if he wasn't writing them off outright. This meant, she had a bigger chance to be close friends with him than TenTen to say the least.

Sakura shook her head and stood to go follow Naruto. Once she finally caught up the two calmly walked towards the Hokage tower. They both noticed there seemed to be a big crowd of people in the area, which made them suspicious.

The two walked the stairs, hall and passed the Anbu guarding the door. Naruto was going to knock but allowed Sakura to do so. The pinkette gave a soft yet firm knock on the door, only to receive permission to enter.

Naruto glancing eyes met with Sakura's who nodded. The blond opened the door but it was Sakura who walked in first to assess the danger. Once she quickly did that, she silently informed Naruto of such.

The blond gave a nod and closed the door before gazing around the room.

Tsunade as usual sat behind her chair, though on each side was Kakashi and Shizune, off to the side was Sarutobi. Though sitting in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk was a person wearing a white kage hat. This immediately put Naruto on his P's and Q's.

Standing on each side of the Mizukage was their bodyguards. To the left was a woman and the right was a tall lean man.

"Ah, Naruto, Sakura; so glad you two could make it." Tsunade greeted with a nod, it was then when the two bodyguards in front of them looked behind them to see who the woman was talking about.

Naruto and Sakura both studied each bodyguard with a single glance before going back to Tsunade.

The female Body guard stood at about 5'6 with brown hair braided into four long braids. Tied around her forehead was the Kirigakure headband. She had sharp hazel eyes, and a light brown skin tone. On her face where two red marks that resembled the Inuzuka clan, though they were placed higher and lower than the other.

For her outfit she wore a blue kimono top with white ends. However the top stopped right below her B-cup bust, revealing her toned bare stomach, till there was some kind of blue loin cloth covering her sacred place; though underneath she had black biker shorts on, along with black flat ankle high open toed boots. Lastly strapped to her back was a Zanbatou similar to Zabuza's sword. A small smirk on her lips was also present.

The male body guard had sandy tan long hair that was put into a single braid while two bangs framed the side of his face. He stood at the height of 6'3. His skin tone was fair, and he had amber eyes. For his outfit he wore a misty colored long sleeved shirt with black pants and sandals, strapped to his waist was a normal katana. Tied around his waist was his Kiri headband. His facial expression was that of a bored one.

"Naruto, Sakura, I would like to introduce you to the Rokudaime Mizukage." Tsunade stated as the person in the chair stood and revealed themselves.

Just like every kage should be wearing, the person was wearing a white robe along with the customary Mizukage hat. When the person turned around, they had their mouth veil on, covering all of their face except for their eyes, which were a lavender color.

The Mizukage unhooked the veil and took off their hat, revealing their black messy spiky shoulder length hair. It was a man who Sakura thought to be handsome in a rugged kind of way, in fact, the man looked a bit like someone but she couldn't figure out exactly who.

The man looked to be in his early to mid twenties, and stood at 6'2. Spiky bangs covered his forehead and settled right above his eye brows. The man had a slightly chiseled face, even though there was no baby fat what so ever. He had a nice fair skin, and had some stubble on his jaw, indicating he was growing a beard somewhat.

The outfit he was wearing was dark fishnet tank top and black shinobi pants with Anbu style boots. Around his waist were two red brown studded belts. Both Naruto and Sakura could see his well muscled yet lean torso, flawless of any marks.

"Mizukage-dono, these are two of my best skilled jounin. My apprentice, Sakura Haruno," Tsunade introduced the girl who gave a small bow. "And Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunade said.

"The Inari, how interesting. I expected him to be….older," The man chuckled quietly before continuing. "As you know I am the Rokudaime Mizukage, Soren Asakura. These are my two bodyguards and trusted jounin," The Mizukage nodded to his guards.

"Kana Masamune," Soren pointed to the woman who's smirk widened a bit. "And Mifune Ryu," He finished, nodding to the man who gave a small nod.

"It is a pleasure to meet the Rokudaime Mizukage, may I ask what has caused you to visit Konoha?" Sakura asked as Naruto remained silent. Soren gave a shrug as he spoke.

"I figured it would be better to establish some sort of alliance with Konoha now then later." Soren answered with a small smile. Sakura nodded, while Naruto continued to be silent, till a moment later.

"Is this all you wanted Tsunade? You interrupted our time off." Naruto stated bluntly, causing Tsunade to narrow her eyes slightly. Sakura nudged Naruto, giving him a warning look. The blond understood and gave a huff.

"I don't care whether the Mizukage is here or not. She should be happy I'm calling her by her name than nickname I deemed her. Now, are we free to go?" Naruto demanded with a raised brow. Tsunade gave a harsh glare at Naruto before giving a small nod.

"Yes, but I would like you to show Masamune-san and Ryu-san around Konoha." Tsunade stated, Naruto huffed and started to walk out.

"I'm no baby sitter, have Hatake or Asuma do it. I have better things to do." Naruto muttered, walking out the room without another word. Sakura sighed and gave a quick bow to the Hokage and amused Mizukage; after she ran after Naruto.

With a chuckle, the Mizukage spoke, "It seems Uzumaki-san isn't a big fan of me." Soren joked. Tsunade gave a sigh before shaking her head.

"I apologize for his behavior. That's how he normally acts, Kakashi," Tsunade called. The man looked at her with a raised brow.

"Please give Mizukage-dono's bodyguards a tour of Konoha." Tsunade ordered. Kakashi gave a nod and a small sigh before waving for the two to follow.

"Shizune you are dismissed as well. And make some time on my schedule to talk with Naruto." The Godaime said, earning a nod from Shizune. Once she was gone, that only left the two kage alone to talk.

Naruto gazed over Konoha with an impassive gaze, beside him was Ino and Sakura, both who were unease by Naruto's mood. The blond hadn't spoken for an entire hour, which seemed like a bad sign to both girls.

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Ino called, tired of the silence and the tension that the blond was possessing. Naruto gave a quick glance back at her, which showed her she had his attention. "What's the problem?"

"Things…are moving to slowly. I'm bored," Naruto muttered earning a confused look from both girls. They didn't know that when Naruto was bored, he tended to destroy things; and with a village he disliked sitting right in front of him, the thought was very tempting.

"What should we do then?" Sakura asked. Naruto remained silent, pondering on that thought. With a sigh, he looked up towards the sky before speaking.

"I have a total of five biju, I need nine. My patience is running thin. I think it's time for each village to be put up on the defense," Naruto smirked. Both girls narrowed their eyes still confused. Naruto turned to the two girls, allowing them to see his eyes.

They were a bit intimidated by the doujutsu, but remained calm, knowing he would not hurt them. "As I said a few years ago, a war is on the Horizon, we just need a linchpin that will start this war," Naruto muttered. This caused Sakura to frown in thought.

"No disrespect Naruto-kun, but do we really need to start war? What about the thousands of lives that will be lost because of it?" Sakura asked which only earned her a blank look from the man.

"What's your point?" The statement alone showed both girls that Naruto didn't give two fucks about anyone else that wasn't in his circle or serving under him. "I doubt you two really want to know, but I'm going to tell you anyway. This world…is going to hell; or hell is coming to the world, either way, it's time is nearly up,"

Both Ino and Sakura merely glanced at each other then back at Naruto. "I bet you two also know that the only ones capable of stopping the world from being turned into a playground for demons, is those with celestial power. Basically…me," Naruto grunted.

"I need a war to start so I can dominate it and make sure everyone knows that they are mere shit compared to me. I don't need people getting any bright ideas about fighting Hell's forces themselves only to get themselves killed. If I show them my godly skills, they will back down and allow me to handle it," Naruto explained before adding an after thought.

"It may seem I don't give two fucks about this world, but I do; I just have a fucked up way of showing it," The blond shrugged. Sakura and Ino kept quiet for a bit before sighing, the latter speaking up.

"So what's the plan then?" Naruto quietly hummed as he gazed over the village.

"The Mizukage is here in Konoha, but that isn't much time to act. I'll give those who are hunting the Jinchuriki two more weeks before I start the search myself. The world is only so big, they have to be somewhere. And if Akatsuki does have them, I will go to Ame myself and show 'Pein-sama' how a god really acts when pissed," Naruto muttered.

"For now, just lay low. I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen really soon," he added before turning to Sakura. "Now, I'll see you in another hour," Naruto waved before he disappeared in a flash.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other before both shook their head and went off to prepare for Sakura's date.

"Finally, he annoyed the hell out of me," Kana muttered as she and her fellow Jounin walked the training grounds, gazing up at the night sky. Mifune nodded in agreement, also a little glad they ditched Kakashi, or was that he ditched them? It was hard to tell.

As they walked, the two came to a stop, and the woman gained a bloodthirsty smirk on her lips while Mifune remained stoic as they both gazed to the silhouette sitting casually on a tree branch.

"I honestly thought it would take longer to find you," Kana smirked, unleashing her large sword, pointing it to the cloaked figure. Mifune just laid his hand on the hilt of his sword ready for action.

"I allowed you to find me, I knew what you two wanted as soon as you heard my title. It's expected, I've heard of both of you, though you are locally famous in water country," The figure said, in a bored yet slightly interested tone.

"Oh really? Tell me what you know," Kana grinned wildly, showing her slightly sharp teeth. She was getting excited, and could barely hold in her glee at the thought of a good fight.

"Kana Masamune, A-ranked Kiri ninja, Moniker: . 23 years old, seen as the second coming of Kisame Hoshigaki. Talented in Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu," The figure said calmly which caused her grin to widen a bit more.

"Mifune Ryu, A-ranked Kiri ninja, ex samurai. 25 years old, third guard to General Mifune of Iron country," added the cloaked person. Mifune had a small smirk on his lips but that was it.

"I guess we're all accounted for. I'm honored a bit that such a high ranked ninja as yourself took notice to us, Naruto Uzumaki!" Kana cackled however she stopped when she saw Naruto's strange doujutsu suddenly appear in the darkness. A wave of fear hit her and Mifune, nearly causing them to doubt their own skills, but they stood their ground.

"Come," Naruto ordered in a bored yet commanding voice. Kana laughed as she lunged herself at Naruto, slicing the tree in half. However as expected, Naruto moved from his position and was going to counter with a round kick to the head but was forced to dodge the slash sent at him by Mifune.

The man had amazing speed and balance as he was standing on the flat end of Kana's sword. Naruto gave a back flip, landing on the trunk of a tree but not without firing a three fireballs.

"Kana," Mifune called earning a grunt from the woman who spun on her heel horizontally cocked back her blade and swung. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched all three of his fireballs sliced in half.

Mifune then took his chance to charge Naruto bringing down his katana upon the blonds head. Naruto moved his head before giving a spinning round kick which connected with Mifune's head. Sending his target flying, Naruto jumped back when Kana slammed her sword on to the ground.

Channeling chakra into the palm of his hand, Naruto fired an chakra blast which confused the woman but she sliced through it too. Naruto grunted as he landed n the ground, but casted another jutsu.

Large fists of earth morphed from the ground and were shot at Kana who merely smirked and cut through them both with relative ease. 'She's slicing through all my attacks,' Naruto mused inwardly. Glancing to the side, he jumped once he saw Mifune coming from the sky to stab his sword into him.

Clapping his hands together, from the air molecules, a dragon of water formed behind him and fired off towards the swordsmen. Mifune glanced to it, but didn't flinch as Kana blurred right in front of it and butchered it completely.

"You really are stupid aren't ya?!" Kana insulted as she prepared herself for round two. Mifune plucked out his katana and waited as well. Naruto on the other hand simply stared.

'No wonder do they call her Ms. Butcher. Not only does she brutally butcher her enemies, but she can easily slice through anything, even earth. Impressive; but there is one thing she can't cut through,' Naruto thought to himself as he outstretched his arm.

The two Kiri ninja watched as a Gunbai fan manifested into his hand. "Cut through this," Naruto muttered as he raised his fan. "Typhoon boom," Naruto jumped into the air but came back even quicker, slamming his fan against the ground.

Strangely, a very powerful gust of wind blasted Kana and Mifune, causing them to skid back before it got too strong. But it wasn't over as Naruto seemingly materlizaed out of wind right in front of Kana and slammed the side of fan against her stomach, smashing her into a couple of trees before blasting her away.

Mifune recovered quicker than he expected, bringing down his blade off to the side of him. Naruto however blocked it with his fan, holding it with one hand. And with a surprised look, the swordsmen watched as Naruto started to cast a jutsu only using one hand for the hand signs.

"Earth style: Earths hunger," finishing it with the bird sign, Mifune suddenly dropped into the earth due to the hole that opened from underneath him and closed when he fell. The tomoes in Naruto's right eye started to spin as he glanced to the side and a Kamui opened up revealing a heavily beaten up Mifune.

"That's one," Naruto muttered as he checked to see that the man was unconscious.

"Impressive, but you still have me to deal with! GRAH!" Kana screamed as she threw her sword at him. She expected him to dodge, as it would be the predictable and smart thing to do. However, instead Naruto did the opposite. He stood there, allowing to inch closer to him as seconds passed.

But right before it made impact with his body, his chakra flared and a large rib cage covered in dark green charka formed. The sword completely bounced off it before the ribs disappeared.

"The hell? OOF!" the woman grunted as she was smacked by the fan before kneed in the stomach then snatched at the throat. She coughed as Naruto choked her, an impassive look on his face. "Shit,"

"Exactly. You did well, I expected more but I should have kept my fan out of this little game. Oh well, better luck next time, Kana," Naruto smirked as he released the woman only to plunge the end of his fan into her gut, cracking her sternum and a couple of ribs.

Raising his fan, Naruto then slammed her down to the ground, breaking another bone or two. Giving his Gunbai one good wave, he was about to set off before he felt another presence enter the area.

"I figured they would come try and find you, but I didn't think they would get their asses handed to them so quickly," the newcomer stated. Naruto turned his head a bit to see it was the Mizukage, standing on the top of a tree, in the moonlight.

Naruto remained silent as he and the Mizukage stared each other down. "I thought…I would be satisfied with fighting them. But it only pissed me off a bit. Mind showing me what it's like to fight a kage? Haven't done it in a few years," Naruto smirked.

"Oh of course, I don't mind witnessing first hand how the Inari battles," Soren sneered. Naruto gave a light chuckle before pointing the fan at the kage.

"Come, entertain me!" Naruto ordered, a blood thirsty grin on his lips. Soren gave a snort before he rushed Naruto from the position of his tree. Naruto gave a frown as he was surprised a bit how fast the man moved.

Glancing behind him, Naruto back flipped to just strike back but Soren grabbed his fan in mid swing before punching him in the face with his other. Naruto grunted as he was then kicked in the face before punched in the stomach then given an uppercut. But what really sent him packing, was the chakra force palm delivered to the center of his chest.

Naruto went tumbling hard, before he caught himself coming to a skid. But as he skidded Naruto sent out destructive wind with his fan. Soren covered him self with his arm before cocking his own fist back and throwing it forward.

The blond was surprised when Soren's own blast of wind emitted from the fist and blew him away since he didn't expect it. But Naruto used the wind to his advantage as he was taught too. He allowed the current to blow him into the air, before he channeled his chakra into his feet and legs allowing him to maintain balance in the air for a few minutes or so.

Soren looked surprised that Naruto was flying, as only the Nidaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage possessed that ability, maybe even the Shodaime Tsuchikage. Caught in his own surprised, he missed the fact that Naruto was spinning his fan above his head awfully fast.

"Typhoon Hurricane!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed onto the handle and swung the fan as hard as he could. Soren's eye twitched in annoyance as he heard the loud monstrous roar of the wind. He could actually so the howling blades of wind that were actually heading towards him.

There wasn't much he could do but block and pray. But there was always that…

Naruto set on the ground, a small smirk on his face. He looked around the area to see the damaged training ground that his attack caused. Trees were ripped from the roots, sliced into pieces; the ground was scarred with deep gashes. Impressive if you asked him,

However, what didn't impress him very much, just irritated him was the fact that the damn Mizukage known as Soren Asakura was still standing as if he didn't get a scratch on him. Oh, actually that was not accurate. He did have a scratch, on his cheek, but it wasn't very deep.

"I'm impressed, Uzumaki. To form such a powerful jutsu in such a short time takes skill. But, now it's my turn. You wanted to see the power of a kage, let me show you," Soren grinned darkly before he rushed at Naruto, breaking the sound barrier and creating a crater.

Naruto wasn't ready for the momentary burst of speed, only having enough time to hold up fan as a shield with little power behind the defense. And it cost him considering Soren broke through his fan with his fist and was still able to connect the punch with Naruto's chest.

The blond was sent back skidding, crashing into a few trees. Soren smirked before he went through a hand sign and pointed his two forefingers to where Naruto was. "Lighting point,"

With a bang, Soren actually shot a bolt of lighting at Naruto who simply knocked it away with the rest of his fan. The bolt soared into the sky, before striking somewhere else. The Kage was once again impressed and amused by Naruto's skill. The boy was well trained and skilled. No one really has been able to deflect his bolt, take it head on and live maybe, but not deflect it.

"Shit, that's my fifth fan in a month," Naruto grumbled, gazing at the heavily damaged fan; there was no saving it. With a depressed sigh, he tossed it as it was useless to him now. "Alright, so I'll admit you have speed, and power behind your punches. Not to mention you can shoot lightning from your finger tips, cool. But…" the tomoes started to spin madly, as he was engulfed in fire red and forest green chakra.

"I'm merely amused," Naruto stated in a serious tone. Soren huffed before blasting off again, using his super speed. "That' won't work," but it wasn't as super since a thick large arm made from Naruto's chakra formed and merely smacked away Soren like a pesky fly.

The Kage was sent tumbling and crashing through the forest. A few moments later a dragon made of lightning rushed out of the forest towards Naruto who merely glanced at it. Another arm made of chakra formed and the two hands merely crushed the dragon, and all he did was glance.

"Water style: Under pillar!" The blond heard the cast of the jutsu and stepped to the side a bit, allowing a steaming hot pillar of water burst from where he stood. One of his chakra arms also blocked the punch Soren sent as he came out of the pillar. Grabbing on to the kage, the other arm came from above to smash him into dust.

But before it could promptly do so, Soren used a substitution, appearing a bit away from Naruto on a tree branch.

'It seems he has gotten somewhat serious. He hasn't moved a muscle besides moving out of the pillars way. But more importantly, his chakra control must be perfect. He has two thick solid chakra arms at his disposal and they don't seem to be wavering,' Soren thought to himself as he studied Naruto.

"I guess there is only one way for me to do this," Soren sighed as he raised his palm, allowing lighting to dance across it. With his other hand, he cupped his mouth and started to create something out of water.

Naruto watched with small interest as the water turned into some kind of water Golem. His eyes narrowed a bit as Soren tossed the water into the air before grabbing the end of it with his other hand, causing the lightning to race into the water Golem. Smart, really.

"Combination style: Golem Whip!" Soren yelled cocking his hand back before throwing it forward in a whipping motion. However this whole time, he was unaware of the Rasenshuriken spinning in one of the chakra hands.

"Time to put an end to this," Naruto muttered as he cocked back the arm without doing anything and was going to chuck it when something started to ring in his pocket. Pulling the object out, he realized it was a clock.

"SHIT!" Naruto cursed himself as he only had ten minutes left. "Um uh, we'll settle this later!" The blond declared before he disappeared in a flash, completely avoiding the attack.

Soren blinked as he realized Naruto disappeared, and wondered if he was going to attack him from behind. But after a few moments he realized that wasn't the case. Naruto actually did put a hold on their battle, strange.

After getting a grip on his chakra, Soren walked over to his unconscious body guards, a dark smirk on his lips.

"You are an interesting one, Naruto 'Inari' Uzumaki,"

"You're late," Ino deadpanned as she was the one who opened Sakura's door to see a somewhat groomed Naruto. The teen gave a roll of his eyes as he tried fixing his tie.

"By like five minutes," Naruto muttered having trouble with the damn tie. He wasn't the type of guy to wear formal shit. And it showed as he was wearing a black pair of Anbu pants with the boots, yet wearing a grey long sleeve dress shirt and a dark red tie. However the sleeves were neatly rolled up a bit.

With a sigh, Ino shook her head and helped the blond with his tie. "It's fine, Sakura is still getting ready. There," Ino smiled softly as she finished it. Naruto thanked her with a kiss on the cheek before walking inside.

The apartment was small and seemed to fit only two people. Naruto noticed the Haruno family portrait on the hallway wall. A small frown was on his lips as he remembered Ino telling him about Sakura's parents dying in a fire.

"So where you taking her?" Ino wondered as she sat on the couch, breaking Naruto from his thoughts. The blond gave a shrug, not really wanting to tell. Ichiraku, and the BBQ restaurant from earlier was not an option. "Oh come on, you can tell me!" Ino pouted.

"Nope," Naruto replied with a small smirk. Ino huffed before her eyes darted to the new occupant that walked into the room. Naruto followed her gaze to lay eyes on Sakura who was wearing a dark blue Kimono top with pink petals adorned as the design and a black dress like skirt that stopped a bit above her knees. She also wore comfortable flats.

The Kimono was a bit open allowing her to expose some cleavage. She also tied her hair up into a bun with two bangs framing the side of her face and her forehead. Around her neck was her mothers jade necklace.

"You look great Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a grin earning a light giggle and blush from the girl who thanked him. Ino just watched them with a grin of her own, while it wasn't her best work it put a smile on Naruto's face.

In all honesty she wanted to put Sakura in a dress but with the way things have been going lately, she figured it wasn't such a good idea, in case a fight broke out and Sakura needed to be mobile. This way if a fight did break out, Sakura could always lose the skirt and fight in a pair of black spandex shorts.

"Well I'm pretty sure you two don't want to stand here and go goo goo eyes over each other, leave already!" Ino barked causing Naruto to clear his throat and offer his arm to Sakura.

"Fine fine, see you later Ino-chan," Naruto waved along with Sakura before the two left. Ino's smile dropped a bit, as she was a little depressed and jealous about the whole harem thing. But after a few moments she got over it, if she wanted to be at the top she needed to be the best she could be. Strength, looks, all of that good stuff.

But for now, she needed to see what was in Sakura's fridge.

"So where we headed?" Sakura asked as the two walked the streets. Naruto hummed in thought before grinning. She blinked as he pointed to the a tall building that was a few miles or so down the way. "There? Isn't that the silver branch?"

"Yup, the second most expensive restaurant in this village," Naruto nodded. Sakura gave a small smile, a little upset that they weren't going to the golden leaf like Ino thought. But she sucked it up, she should be happy she was getting a chance to be with Naruto at all! With that thought in mind her smile widened a bit.

"But, I don't think you feel like walking all the way there so," Naruto pulled her closer and flashed away. By the time Sakura finished blinking, she and Naruto were standing right outside the restaurant. "Here we are,"

Sakura blinked once again, trying to regain her bearings but Naruto gently pulled her along inside. When they entered, the two stepped into the calm and somewhat quiet atmosphere of the Silver branch. People were wining and dining enjoying their respective dinners.

"Hello sir, madam, how may I serve you?" The head waiter asked from his podium. Naruto nodded and stepped up before speaking,

"Special reservation for Inari," the waiter flipped through his book, a thoughtful look on his face. After not finding their names in the book he glanced up at Naruto before reaching for another book.

Sakura was a bit worried they weren't on the list and glanced to Naruto to see he was calm as ever, just merely waiting. The waiter found what he was looking for, pulling out a small notebook that that had a silver cover with a golden Konoha symbol.

Flipping through pages, the waiter found what he was looking for and his eyes widened before looking up at Naruto then glancing towards Sakura. He stepped away from his podium and gave a respectful low bow.

"My apologies for the wait, Uzumaki-sama, Haruno-sama; please this way," the waiter ordered as he had the two follow him. Sakura frowned as she and Naruto walked behind the man, wondering what was going on.

The girl glanced around the people they passed by, knowing they were given their attention. It was strange, just where were they being taken. Apparently it wasn't dangerous as Naruto was still calm with a small smile on his lips.

Sakura then noticed they were going through double doors, that guessed only waiters came out of. They made a right with a bit of a walk before stopping in front of an elevator. The doors opened and the waiter allowed her and Naruto to step in first. Once they did, he followed pressing the R button.

"Once again I apologize, Uzumaki-sama, Haruno-sama. I should have instantly recognized you instead of making you wait," The waiter apologized once again.

"Its fine, just make sure you are quicker next time," Naruto waved it off, his voice still even. The man gave another bow though this time short.

With a ding, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The waiter moved out of the way to prevent from blocking the view to the two honorary guests. Sakura gave a small gasp as she noticed they were outside, on the roof of the tall building restaurant.

There was only dinner table present, that was already set. She followed Naruto outside to feel the slight breeze which was nice. Naruto let go of her arm and allowed her to be amazed. And amazed she was.

The venue point of the roof allowed her to see most if not all of Konoha. She could see the street lights, and the many bustling through the night. It was expected since it was only like 8:15, meaning the night only just began. Looking straight across she could see the Hokage tower, right where the Hokage's office was supposed to be. Off to the side was the Hokage monument.

"Wow, this sight is wonderful," Sakura breathed, not noticing Naruto step right beside her with his hands in his pockets as he nodded.

"Yup, besides the tower and the monument, this is the only place that has a great view of the village. Even the Golden leaf doesn't have this view, they're way to high up so it's not as awesome. It's what makes this place great, though not many people can eat up here," Naruto chuckled.

"Of course, probably because it takes a shitload of money. How much did it cost?" Sakura asked carefully. Naruto smiled, shaking his head a bit.

"It was free, everything but the meal is free. The drinks are free too," Naruto informed earning a wide eyed look from Sakura, prompting him to explain. "I had to pull a few strings. Believe it or not, this building actually belongs to the Senju clan," Naruto said a bit dully. Sakura blinked, a bit confused.

"Well, Namikaze is Senju and apparently the parents he never knew owned it, but it belongs to the clan. I found out that this building belongs to me from Minato's will, hence why I can eat up here without charge. Plus the cost of the meal is cut in half, due to ownership," Naruto shrugged.

"So that's why he referred to you as Sama, but what about me?" Sakura wondered as she and Naruto sat down and looked at the menu. Naruto hummed in thought trying to figure out what he wanted while also speaking to his date.

"Isn't it obvious? You are Sakura Haruno, one of the best medics in the village. The only person better than you is Tsunade, you already surpassed Shizune. You heal all within Konoha, so it's easy to see why you are so respected within the village," Naruto shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"I see, I guess you're right," Sakura smiled with a nod as she started to look over her menu as well. It was silent for a few minutes before Sakura broke it, deciding to ask Naruto a question. "You know Naruto-kun, you never told me how your trip went, I just blabbed on about myself,"

"It's not that important, shit happened," Naruto muttered as he set down the menu, knowing what he wanted. Sakura however wasn't taking no for an answer and gave him a light glare.

"Well I want to know what shit happened, So if you will," Sakura egged him on with a waving motion of her hand. Naruto merely grunted before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Well lets see…I created my own village from almost nothing, killed Orochimaru and Kabuto, trained with a special kind of race, gained more followers, destroyed Taki, gained even more followers, made a deal with the Raikage that I need to fulfill soon," Naruto muttered mostly to himself before continuing.

"Connected with the Biju, met and fought Namikaze, fought Kyuubi-chan, met Kushina-chan, gained even more awesome power, killed some demons, lost to Sasuke," the blond grumbled earning a very confused look from Sakura, but Naruto just said he'll explain later.

"Emi-chan was born, continued training, Saito-chan was born, more training then Misaki-chan was born not to long after. Continued on with my training till I came back." Naruto finished as the waiter came and took their orders.

Naruto ordered the Chicken parmesan with a side order of chicken ramen. Sakura ordered the rib eye steak with a side of two red bean paste.

"So, mind going back to the fighting Sasuke, I thought he was dead," Sakura said somewhat seriously. Naruto gave a nod with a sigh.

"He is dead. And just like I predicted the bastard went to hell. However, he also became a demon. For some reason the other more powerful demons took an interest in him and began training him to kill me. As of the moment, I'm stronger than him, but not by much. It won't be long before he comes back to try and kill me," Naruto explained.

Sakura just gave a nod before looking towards Konoha, a small frown on her lips. "Do you really plan on destroying it?" She asked softly. Naruto turned to the amazing sight and shrugged.

"Yes," Naruto shrugged, as if he didn't care. Sakura glanced towards him before facing him fully.

"Can you please tell me why? I doubt anyone close to you knows the real reason to why you want to destroy Konoha," Sakura reasoned, wanting her questions to be answered. Naruto gave a light chuckle before shrugging.

"This place…causes me lots of pain. Every time I sit up on that mountain and gaze down at it, my heart starts to clench in pain. Flashes of my childhood run through my mind. I care nothing for the people, or the Will of Fire. I just want all of it gone, burned into ashes," Naruto answered in a monotone, gazing at the village.

"You think destroying Konoha will take away the pain?" Sakura asked genuinely. Naruto shook his head.

"The pain won't go away, it will always remain. It will just be lessened. Think about it Sakura, Konoha is no longer the place that it was during the Shodaime or even the Sandaime's early rule. It's changed, and not for the better," Naruto muttered.

"There is no Will of fire, or anything like that, not anymore. We preach teamwork, trust, bonds, friendship…but take the first chance we get to stab someone in the back. Suna was our ally for awhile, and they slowly started to decline into a lower class village, becoming the weakest," He explained.

"Instead of helping our ally, we watched them suffer, we even in participated in bringing them down more thanks to the Wind Daimyo's help. Suna didn't invade Konoha just to prove themselves, they also invaded to get back at us," Naruto frowned.

"Well things have gotten better with Tsunade in charge, we're really allies with Suna now," Sakura tried earning a shake of the head from Naruto.

"Wrong, did you really think Tsunade put in the work for that? No. To be honest, Suna wanted to outright decline the alliance after they paid for the damages and such. However, it was I who made them agree. How did I do that? Gaara," Naruto smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, thinking of the Kazekage. "After I defeated Gaara, he became fiercely loyal to me, and he still is. I had him work hard to become Kazekage so I could put Konoha in the position they are now. I am the one pulling all the strings here," Naruto shrugged as he took a sip of his drink.

Sakura was slightly astonished by this news but knew it had to be expected when dealing with Naruto. He really wasn't the brash loud dopey knucklehead he was when they started as genin. He was analyzing, cool and collected, charismatic, and insanely strong.

Naruto set his drink down and kept silent for a little while as he gazed at Konoha. "You don't have to be apart of this, if you don't want too," Naruto said quietly causing her to focus on him.

"I can see that you still hold some kind of compassion for this place. It's all you know, and it would hurt you to see it fall," Naruto continued on. Sakura gazed at him before shaking her head.

"That's true, it would hurt. But I would be able to get over it," Sakura smiled. Naruto turned his eyes on her, wondering what she was saying. "Yes I care for Konoha, but it's not the village I care for or the people. It's my friends, it's the people who make it home,"

"Ino, Anko-sensei, some of the rookie nine, you…all of you are what I want to keep. So if that means Konoha falls, oh well, as long as I have at least you and Ino, I'll be fine. I'm not going to leave your side Naruto-kun. Not when I have finally earned myself a spot by you, believe it," Sakura teased causing him to mockingly scowl.

Naruto smiled at her, chuckling. "It's funny how you turned out to be…so great, Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned causing her to blush a bit with wide eyes. "I mean, when we first were put on a team, I was happy but as time passed I was angry that you were so useless falling for Sasuke,"

"But I can clearly see that you have grown over the years. I don't see you as a impudent child who is dead-set on a relationship that will never happen. I see you as Sakura Haruno, a mature, intelligent, skilled, sexy woman. And I'm glad you turned out this way," Naruto complimented.

Sakura continued to stare at Naruto with wide eyes before tears started to swell from her eyes and she looked away to hide them. She was happy he thought so highly of her, for a moment, she thought she was getting nowhere, but that was not the case. She did get somewhere!

"Did I interrupt something?" The waiter asked as he brought them their food. Naruto shook his head, glancing to Sakura who was pulling it together.

"Not at all,"

"Now this view is even more amazing," Sakura whispered as she and Naruto were standing on a cliff, gazing over the still awake village of Uzuni and the ocean. She stood by Naruto's side who was smiling brightly. The sight of his village just made him smile.

"Yeah, Risa-chan and I put a lot of work into this. Glad it's so appealing to your eyes," Naruto chuckled causing her to mutter a bit. The blond then tapped her shoulder and pointed up to the starry night sky.

Before she knew there was at least three shooting stars. Closing her eyes, she made a wish. She was unaware Naruto wasn't making one as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called. Opening her eyes she turned to Naruto to see he was holding out a ring that was made out of pink metal and had a green jade jewel at the center.

"N-Naruto-kun what is this?" The girl asked nervously, redness starting to take over her face. Naruto chuckled before explaining.

"I trust you Sakura-chan, and your skills are spectacular and are valued greatly. I want to request you to become one of us, I want you to join the Spiral," Naruto said in a serious tone. Sakura calmed down enough to notice the tone and also became serious.

"What is the Spiral?" She asked, as she hasn't heard of the term before. Naruto closed his eyes, before opening them. Sakura expected to see his doujutsu, she didn't expect to see a spiral instead of tomoes.

"The Spiral is an organization I and Risa have formed. There are 11 of us, and since we are the top eleven we are the strongest. Below us, is the army…Legion. They are Uzuni's war Shinobi as they will help me free Juubi-sama and create my empire," Naruto explained.

Sakura nodded, though she was still captivated by the eyes; catching it, he explained more. "These eyes are my and Risa's gift to the other members of Spiral. It increases ones abilities, and is a way for us to connect with each other,"

"And you want me to join Spiral? So there will be twelve members?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head as he continued.

"There can only be eleven members. I am Zero, which translates to me being the eye of Juubi-sama, while the other ten represent each of her tails. So those below us refer to them as 1st tail and so on. We eleven members, are allowed a fraccion. That's what I want you to be," Naruto stated.

"You want me to be part of your fraccion?" She asked in disbelief, Naruto shook his head with a frown. This caused her to frown but what Naruto said next made her curious.

"I want you to be part of someones fraccion who you will benefit from. She's perfect exactly for you. She has been around…for awhile and has way more experience than Tsunade in the medical arts. If you accept, I can have you meet her tomorrow," Naruto offered.

Sakura was wondering who could be more experienced than Tsunade. The woman was the best Medical user in all of the elemental nations, so the fact there was someone better was surprising.

"If I join, I will be one of you? I can remain by your side…right?" Sakura asked with hope. Naruto smiled as he grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply. The girl was taken back by this but quickly returned the kiss, moaning into it as she let Naruto take control.

After a few moments, Naruto pulled away, holding Sakura up as she was losing her balance. "Does that answer your question?" Naruto smirked. Sakura smiled as she accepted the ring, placing it on her right ring finger.

Maybe in the future, she could switch it to her other hand. Just maybe.

Naruto sighed as came out of the shower. After accepting Sakura's eager two hour make out session, Naruto brought her home. He dropped by Ino's to see she was sleeping soundly before making his way to his apartment. He slipped on some shorts and was going to fall into his bed when his body froze.

He felt…warm for some reason. The blond could also feel his chakra was starting to stir as well as his blood. Something was going on, and whatever was going on was close. He wanted to ignore it as he was tired, but figured it had to be important if it was earning such a reaction from him.

Walking out of his apartment, Naruto tried locating it before he realized it was on top of the building. Hopping a bit, Naruto found the source or cause of his strange reaction.

Sitting on the edge of the roof, looking towards the new moon was a girl who looked just as old as him, if not a year older. The girl was wearing a yukuta like kimono. Her long black hair flowed to the lower mid section of her back.

Naruto reached out with his chakra to feel the girl had no chakra at all, nor was she bearing any ill intent. She was completely calm, and collected. He carefully walked over to her, standing behind her.

"Mind me asking what you are doing up here?" Naruto asked in a kind tone. He didn't know what this person was like, so being rude would probably not being a good idea.

"I wanted to see the moon, this is the best spot," the girl said, in a soft tone. Naruto glanced up to the moon who he knew was his Juubi-sama. A small smile came upon his face as he sat beside her, still gazing at the moon.

He gave a quick analyzing glance to her, taking in her features. She was pretty to say the least. She had a somewhat innocent look on her face. Her skin was slightly pale, almost like an Uchiha. Her eyes were and ashen gray too.

She had bangs cover her forehead a lot, while a side bangs on the right and left side reached down to her cheeks. The girl didn't have much of a chest from what he could tell, he guessed she was a B-cup or C-cup at the most.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Naruto asked softly, focusing back on the moon. The girl gave him a somewhat surprised look as he continued. "I always enjoy gazing at it, even when I'm in the heat of battle. She always calms me down and gives me strength, I love it," Naruto sighed in content.

"She?" The girl asked, earning a nod from him.

"Yeah, the moon is a goddess after all," Naruto grinned towards her, causing her to blush a bit and look away. "I plan on freeing her though," he continued softly. "It must be so lonely up there, by herself. She always watches the people down here go through their lives and have fun. I want to free her from that prison, I want her to enjoy what life has to offer down here,"

"You talk as if you know her personally," The girl brought up causing Naruto to nod.

"I actually don't. I know of her and what she has been through. But I do want to know her personally, I follow her after all," Naruto chuckled lightly. The girl seemed captivated by him as he turned to her a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Naruto Uzumaki, you are?" Naruto asked politely, a smile on his lips. The girl blushed lightly before laying a hand on his cheek softly. Naruto froze as soon as she made contact, her skin was ice cold.

However his focus on her skin changed to her lips once she laid them upon him. It was light and chaste but he could feel the emotions she carried pour into it. after a few moments, she pulled away speaking her name.

"My name is Tsukuyomi, or as you humans call me…"

"Juubi-sama," Naruto whispered in complete disbelief. Juubi nodded shyly, looking away a bit. "But how are you here? How are you free?" He questioned.

Juubi shook her head, a sad look in her eyes. "I'm not free, Naruto-kun. I'm still imprisoned. But thanks to you I was able to slip through and come down. It's because of your vast chakra that is connected to me and the New moon. However, I am only 'free' till dawn," Juubi explained to him.

Naruto nodded as she looked away from him, a frown on her lips. "I'm sorry for not being more beautiful, Naruto-kun. The new moon causes me to change into my younger form, but I promise that I am way better looking when…!" She was shut up when Naruto pressed his lips against hers.

She nearly closed her eyes to enjoy it when he pulled away and smiled at her shaking his head. "It doesn't matter to me Juubi-sama, you still are beautiful either way to me," Naruto said. Juubi was surprised by this and tackled him down, hugging him tight.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, thank you for everything your doing for me! I'm so happy!" Juubi exclaimed, tears of happiness streaming down her eyes. Naruto returned the hug, calming her down.

After a few minutes, he leaned back up with her in his lap. She blushed a bit before nodding to herself and looking into his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, can you do me one favor while I'm here?" she asked. Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Of course, Juubi-sama!" He agreed, causing her to give a small smile. Giving a calming sigh, she looked him straight in the eye.

"I want you to allow me to bear your child," she stated seriously. Naruto had a blank look on his face as he played her statement over and over in his head.

"Eh?"

 **And finished. So, hope you guys liked it. The story will keep moving right along until we reach the CLIMAX!**

 **By the way, if you guys want to see what Juubi looks like, go to my profile under Naruto no Jubi.**

 **So, for those of you who are probably still confused…Sakura has been added to the Harem. Konoha will still be destroyed. And Juubi wants to bear Naruto's child. Oh and the Mizukage is mysterious.**

 **With that, I'll leave you guys to REIVIEW, later.**


	55. Leaving

**Chapter One**

A sigh.

That's how we are going to start this story.

A sigh escaped the lips of a fourteen year old Naruto Uzumaki as he sat on his bed…contemplating. His icy blue eyes gazing at the framed picture of his team on his dresser.

He then looked towards the envelope on his bed, one that had a golden stamp to keep it sealed. The thin line his mouth was set in turned downward into a frown as he gazed at the envelope.

He shook his head and stood up. He was currently in black shorts only, his perfectly sculpted bare chest out for anyone that would be in his room to see. Traveling to his closet which was only a few steps away, he opened it to reveal four orange and blue tracksuits.

Grabbing one, he slipped it one begrudgingly before he grabbed his bag. It was filled with a few scrolls. One for jutsu he stole from the library, another for weapons, and the last which kept his entire savings.

Naruto walked over to the dresser and looked at the picture and the headband that sat beside it. His frown gone, Naruto set the picture down and stood there for a few moments. Spinning on his heel, he walked out his completely bare room, before leaving his apartment, though he didn't bother locking the door.

Besides the jumpsuits…there was nothing worth stealing. He continued to walk down the stairs, ignoring the noises from the owls. As he continued walking, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, still in thought.

As he walked down the street of the village he passed the closed Ichiraku ramen. He didn't spare it a second glance. He kept walking in silence, his eyes focused but his mind wandering.

He however did stop when he saw something that he didn't think he would see…it was his teammate, Sakura. She was sitting on the bench, seemingly in thought. Furrowing his brow, he looked at her and wondered why she was sitting here in the middle of the night.

Whatever, wasn't any of his business. He didn't bother trying to find another route or sneak past her…there was no point. He kept walking but stopped once more when she called his name, confusion laced in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and he gave her a short glance.

"I could ask you the same thing Sakura," he returned, causing her to frown as the lack of suffix and the cold tone in his voice. She gazed at him as she answered.

"I was actually waiting for Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said quietly. Naruto raised a brow before he gave a small shake of his head. "W-why are you out here Naruto? It's late…" Sakura told him, before noticing that something was off. She gazed over him as he kept walking.

"I'm going out, see ya, Sakura," he muttered. As he walked past her Sakura's eyes widened. She realized what was wrong! Naruto had a backpack…but no headband! He couldn't possible be going on a solo mission then…where was he going?!

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him quietly. The blond didn't stop and this only irritated her! "Naruto! Where are you going!?"

That's when he stopped. He was silent as she continued to berate him, but he wasn't paying attention to her. As she was in mid-sentence he interrupted her by answering the question that made him stop, "I'm going home."

Sakura blinked as she looked at him confused. "H-home? What are you talking about? This is your home!" Naruto shook his head as he looked on to the distance.

"No Sakura…this isn't home…this isn't my home. This is your home, Sasuke's home, Kakashi's home…but this is not my home. My home is elsewhere…" Naruto then gave her a blank eyed stare. "And I'm going…"

"Naruto! Come on, stop playing around!" Sakura huffed but when Naruto didn't stop walking she started running after him. "Naruto! Please stop! Please, this isn't funny anymore!"

"It wasn't meant to be a joke," he said quietly, but he didn't stop. However he was stopped once he felt himself hugged from behind, Sakura crying into his back.

"Naruto, please stay…please. This is your home, it's always been your home. You have friends…you have a house…you have people who care about you…Just please don't go…" Sakura pleaded.

"You were always the first one to cry, eh Sakura…" Naruto whispered before he looked towards the starless sky. "Even the stars…don't shine here," he shook his head.

Sakura remained quiet and Naruto released a breath before he spoke. "Why is this such a big deal? I don't want to stay and you don't want me here…" Naruto stated and she shook her head.

"I do! I do want you here! I don't want you to leave! We're friends remember? We are part of a team…you, me, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stated and Naruto frowned.

"Get a replacement," Naruto muttered as he took a step forward but was surprised when Sakura's grip grew stronger and he couldn't move again. "Sakura…let go…"

"No! I don't care what you say Naruto! I won't let you go! You belong here! With me! With us!" Sakura stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry! If that's what you want to hear, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all the yelling, scolding, hitting, bullying…I'm sorry for all of it!" Sakura cried out, tears falling from her eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes as she continued. "I don't hate you! I care about you! So much that I'm not willing to let you leave here! You're more than my friend…you're my family! Please…don't leave us!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and he turned around, which to Sakura was surprising since she had a vice grip on him. She stared into his eyes that were so…emotionless? She felt nothing in those eyes…no…she was wrong.

These eyes in front of her…were always what they were. Flashes of the blond in front of her filled her mind…his smile… _never_ reached his eyes. The anger he felt… _never_ reached his eyes. The sheer determination he sported on occasion… _never_ reached his eyes. It was as if…this boy in front of her was simply…a husk…hollow.

"You still can't say it…" he shook his head, a deep frown marring his lips. "I bet if I was Sasuke…this conversation would be a whole lot different,"

"W-what are you talking about? No it wouldn't! I would be saying the same thing to him as I am to you!" she denied with a glare but Naruto stared back at...making her feel naked…vulnerable…weak.

"Why haven't you told me you're coming with me Sakura? Why haven't you suggested we can make a home together? Or that you love me?" he questioned and Sakura's eyes widened at this. His eyes narrowed and a light smirk came upon his lips. "Is it because I'm not Sasuke?"

"T-that's not true! I do love you Naruto!" she stated and he stared at her with a blank expression. "Don't give me that look! I do love you!"

"You lie," he whispered before shaking his head. "I don't have time for this, you're holding me up…" He muttered and to her surprise he broke away from her grip and began walking off again.

"Naruto! Come back! Please!" Sakura begged. "If you don't come back…I'll scream!" Sakura warned and before he very eyes, Naruto was right in front of her again, gazing down at her with those icy eyes.

"You would scream for me?" he asked with a raised brow and she blinked before giving a small nod. A smirk played on his lips, and he brushed back a lock of hair. "Well…you can scream all you want Sakura…nothing is going to stop me from going home…"

Sakura glared into his eyes as he removed his hand. "As I said earlier…see ya, Sakura," he then began to turn to walk off…and this time he was not going to stop, he wasted enough time.

But before he could even turn around fully, he was spun around and before he knew a pair of lips crashed into his own. His eyes were a bit wide in surprise as he saw that Sakura was indeed kissing him.

Though the kiss was rough, her lips weren't. They were soft, delicate, tasteful. Though he simply wanted to pull away…he allowed himself to sink into the kiss. Closing his eyes, he pulled her in closer and changed the dynamic of the kiss.

He licked her bottom lip, earning a gasp of surprise from her. This allowed him to dip his tongue into her mouth and taste her tongue. His arms wrapped around her waist while she sunk into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling of his tongue hugging hers.

This kiss…was better than she expected. She never thought in a million years, that she would actually kiss Naruto Uzumaki. Every time she imagined kissing Sasuke…and that he would give her this feeling of euphoria…that upon touching his lips with her own…she would be given bliss.

But no…it wasn't Sasuke…at least so far. But it was Naruto…here she was in the middle of the street, dead of night, making out with Naruto Uzumaki. His hands sitting right above her ass while her arms were wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangled into his golden locks.

As the kiss became longer, and seemingly more passionate. A feeling of actual lust started to swell up in her body. She was actually soaking her panties right about now, and her nipples were hardening. She never got this way when thinking about or even masturbating to Sasuke.

To stop the aching she began to grind against him, and as her tongue delve deeper into his mouth…thoughts of the blond began to surface. Was…was he really the one she loved? Because now that she thought about it…he was always there…even with those eyes of his…he was still there.

When she was rejected by Sasuke…he was there waiting for her with that goofy smile. Though while she was annoyed…it would cheer her up when he asked her out…because it meant that at least someone found her attractive. That she was beautiful in someone's eyes.

When Sasuke or even Kakashi commented negatively towards her about her skills…Naruto was there to pull her up. Telling her that in time she would get stronger, she would be better and be one of the greatest kunoichi's.

When her parents got into a big argument, and she didn't want to stay. She left the house to simply get away…but she had nowhere to go. Ino was out of the village and she had a feeling Sasuke wouldn't take her. But Naruto…he offered his company…he made the pain go away. He made her smile and laugh…he was there.

He always had been…and it wasn't until now that he was leaving and she was kissing him that…she realized how much she took him for granted. Since he always had been there for her…she had assumed he would always be there.

A moan escaped her throat as Naruto sucked on her tongue, his hands now groping her ass…not that she cared. She wanted him…so much, any thoughts she had on Sasuke being her first…well, everything was replaced with Naruto.

It was funny how a simple kiss could turn into something so heated. And it was because of that kiss…she had realized her true feelings for him. She wanted to be with him…she wanted to hold and kiss him everyday from this point…fight for him, protect him…fight with him. She wanted to make love to him, and he to her. She wanted to give birth to his children…be his wife. She wanted to grow old and in love with him, she wanted to die with him.

She wanted him to stay.

Sakura…was so caught up in her thoughts of him…that she didn't even realize when the kiss was over. She didn't realize when his hands left her and she was no longer in his embrace. She didn't realize when he whispered into her ear, the kiss on her cheek, the kiss to her lips.

She didn't realize…when he started walking away.

When he left.

Naruto gave a sigh as he had successfully exited the gates and was headed towards the barrier that was the Konoha barrier.

His thoughts were currently on the pink headed girl he just left. Why did he allow himself to soak into the pleasure that she had given him? Why had he returned the kiss so deeply? So passionately?

Did he care for her? He did…at some point in time. After all, he fought so hard to save her from Gaara. And he was so head over heels for her before then…but…was it fake? Was he pretending? Did his mask get in the way?

Because at this point…he didn't know if he cared for her or not. He wasn't even sure when he did stop. Yes he returned her kiss and said those words but…did that mean he cared for her?

If he cared, he would have brought her along…right? It was only right to have the one you care for with you…right? After all he was going home. But…for some reason he was having a hard time believing this.

But he did know one thing…it felt so right to have her in his arms. To have her wrapped around him, returning his kiss with so much feeling and vigor. It felt good to kiss her and hold her. He wondered if…if she had actually returned his feelings earlier…would things be different?

Would he be on this road right now?

Would she be walking beside him, holding his hand?

Or would they be in his bed, snuggled up together naked under the sheets?

He couldn't help but wonder….he couldn't help but ask…he couldn't help but hope.

But…it no longer mattered. And as much as he was confused as to why he was not willing yet willing to say it…she no longer mattered.

Sasuke didn't matter, Kakashi didn't matter, Tsunade, Jiraiya, his class…Konoha…none of them mattered. What mattered was himself…himself and his home.

Home.

The thought of it made him give a light chuckle. While he was raised in Konoha and lived there for a certain amount of years. It wasn't his home…it wasn't where he felt comfortable, safe…he didn't belong there.

Home wasn't just a place where one slept, or a place of residence…it was where one felt they belonged…comfortable. It was where they were thought of…that was home…at least that what home was to him.

In Konoha…he didn't have a home despite having a home. No one thought of him, and if they did it was only for a moment. No one was willing to go the distance for him…to make sure he was happy.

Only two people came to mind…Tsunade and Iruka…but even then…it felt strained…and he didn't like being a bother to people. And it was because of that, he wasn't comfortable.

But…Konoha didn't matter. He had a home…he always did. And he couldn't wait when he arrived, hell a smile was already plastered on his face. Though it dropped to a frown when he felt something off. Stopping in his tracks, he raised a brow before sighing. "Come out…I know you are here,"

He didn't have to wait long at all…because before him were four people in dark Anbu uniform, but he noticed how the masks that were supposed to be animal masks…were completely blank, save for eye holes.

"So…what does Ne, want with me?" Naruto wondered, his expression blank. The one who apparently was leader stepped up and Naruto's focus was on him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you do not have permission to leave Konoha village. Return and this will be overlooked," The Ne member stated. Naruto gazed at him a bored frown on his lips.

"I don't believe I need permission from Danzo of all people to leave. He is not the Hokage, nor is he my leader. So if you don't mind moving out of my way…" Naruto waited but none so much as budged. "Very well then, guess you want to do this the hard way,"

Taking a step forward he ignored the readying of attack. "Gomen for waking you…but, Itsuryuu( **Spill** )…Chihime( **Blood Princess** ),"

Foolishly, the Ne members chose that time to strike. And because of that…they all lost their lives, gashes appearing upon their torsos, their blood spewing from their bodies before limbs were severed.

As Naruto walked away, the blood of his enemies spilled on the forest ground…soaking into the soil.

"What do you mean he resigned?!"

Tsunade sighed as she sat at her desk, an open letter in her hand. She then looked up to Sakura who was in front of her desk, a scowl on her face. The girl looked like she had been up all night crying.

She had noticeable bags under her red puffy eyes, and she had tear streaks on her cheeks. Not to mention her hair looked a bit frazzled too. Tsunade nodded her head with a frown, "Exactly what I mean. He resigned, a fully signed resignation letter was on my desk when I woke up…"

"But…that means…"

"Civilian or not…" Tsunade sighed as she set the letter down. "Naruto is still not permitted to leave the village. With his condition, the council won't let him leave," she informed.

Sakura looked on with hope, "So…does that mean he has to come back?" She asked, and Tsunade could hear the plea in her tone. She herself had to raise a brow at the girls behavior…why was she so hooked on Naruto coming back or not?

From what she understood, it was the Uchiha that she was insane about. What happened between the blond gaki and the gaki in front of her? It was so strange. But before she could even answer her, the door bust open, revealing Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Lady Hokage! Sasuke Uchiha had been spotted leaving the village!" Izumo informed causing Tsunade to sigh and Sakura to look shocked by this.

"Are you fucking serious?" Tsunade grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. After sighing she spoke. "Alright…I need you to gather two teams of five…" Tsunade ordered.

Sakura blanked out Tsunade's orders to the two Chunin as her thoughts were currently on both her teammates. They had left…without her. How could she let this happen? Why would she let this happen?!

The whole reason she caught Naruto in the first place was because she was waiting for Sasuke…as she had a feeling he would leave. But after finally snapping out of her blissful thoughts, she broke down once she realized Naruto was gone.

It took her a good few hours to stop crying, and another to get a grip and talk to Tsunade. Now Sasuke had left? When did he slip past her? Was she too busy caught in her funk that she didn't see him stroll by? 

God damn it! How could she be so useless? So weak?! WHY?! If she had power, if she had the strength…she could have maybe stopped them…at least one of them. Hold them down till help arrived?

Why didn't she scream to stop Naruto?

Why didn't she see Sasuke?

Why was she so damn weak?!

"Sakura are you alright?" Tsunade asked as she turned her attention back on the girl once the two Chunin left. The girl was currently sobbing, holding herself as she did so.

Gazing at her, she could see the anger, frustration and hopelessness in the girls eyes. Was she angry at herself or at her teammates? But…upon looking closer, Tsunade saw it…and she couldn't help but feel for the girl.

Standing up, Tsunade walked over to the girl and pulled her into a hug. And it seemed that Sakura needed it because immediately she wrapped her arms around her and began balling her eyes out.

Tsunade rubbed the girl's hair, allowing her to get out her sobs of frustration and sadness. She could connect with this girl…as she had gone through the same thing when she was a genin.

What Sakura was feeling…was weakness. She was feeling weak, useless, hopeless. In Sakura's eyes…she saw her two teammates in front of her, side by side…protecting her. She was close yet so far from them. But now…they were walking…they were walking away from her and she was helplessly running, her arms out, screaming their names.

But they didn't acknowledge her…they didn't even acknowledge each other…because then they started to get farther away from each other, still walking while she still ran. The gaps in their power was so far…it was heart breaking.

Tsunade felt this way once too, with her own teammates. Its one of the main reasons she became so strong…so she didn't have to run behind them…but walk beside them. Sakura had a desire to get stronger.

Not long after, Sakura's balling turned to quiet sobs before she fell completely silent. When she was done, she pulled away from Tsunade and wiped her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry H-hokage-sama," Sakura apologized with a sniff. Tsunade shook her head with a soft smile.

"No…it's okay. Listen Sakura…I understand what you are going through…a little all too well," Tsunade sighed and Sakura looked somewhat surprised. "I would like to talk to you later…but first, why don't you go home, take a nice long shower, get some sleep, eat some food and then come back…okay?"

Sakura was quiet before she gave a nod, "Yes, Hokage-sama," Sakura whispered. Giving a light tired bow, Sakura left the room, her eyes hollow. Once the girl left Tsunade sighed as she walked back to her desk and sat down.

She then pulled out a bottle of sake and poured herself some. "Damn, Gaki…just like to cause trouble don't ya?" she muttered to herself, her eyes planted on the letter of resignation.

"What made you leave though?" she wondered in a whisper before she downed the glass. She then allowed whoever knocked on her door entry. With a blank expression she allowed those she requested to fill the room.

Once they were all situated Tsunade spoke. "Alright people, here is the deal…" she started, their attention given to her. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke have left the village,"

This earned surprised looks. "Sasuke has assumed role of missing nin…while Naruto is simply not permitted to leave. When I assign teams, your job is to either retrieve Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki before they reach the border…because by then, they are out of our reach,"

Nods were given. "Good…the teams are," she paused as she looked them over before speaking.

"Shikamaru Nara, you are leader. Your squad is Neji Hyuuga, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame," this earned a sigh from the Chunin. "You are to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha,"

She then turned to the other person. "Anko Mitarashi…you are to take Hinata Hyuuga, and TenTen Hirugashi," she told the woman who nodded. "You are to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki,"

Tsunade then sighed. "Unfortunately we are low on jounin. So I apologize that there isn't more to work with. But when they are available I will send them towards you as backup," Tsunade informed and they nodded. "Dismissed, good luck,"

The two left and Tsunade sighed, turning in her chair.

"Fucking Gaki,"

"Fucking Danzo,"

Naruto gave a sigh as he just killed the tenth Ne operative that was after him. He looked up and scowled when he saw that the sun had risen.

He had been dealing with these Ne members since the first batch. And from the looks of it, it seemed as if they were trying to capture him so they could take him to Danzo…not to Tsunade.

Which didn't surprise him. He looked east as he heard and explosion and frowned. Turning, he hopped to a tree and hopped towards another when a set of kunai hit the branch he was trying to get on.

Turning with a mutter he looked to see that the one who threw those kunai was Tenten. "So I'm guessing you're here to bring me back?"

"Yup…so would you just be good and come back?" Tenten asked but Naruto snorted and he jetted off. "O-oi! Get back here Naruto!" Tenten barked as she gave chase.

Naruto glanced back to see she was chasing after him. He then looked to his sides to see that he was being tailed by two more people. Humming Naruto readied himself.

"Sorry…but I have no intention on going back just yet," he muttered before clapping his hands.

"What the hell?!" Anko blinked as the wind suddenly began to shift, now focused on Naruto. "Oi! Attack now! Hurry!"

"Right!" Hinata and Tenten nodded as they moved in to attack Naruto. However Naruto smirked.

"Futon: Chōbakuhatsuha!"

But it was too late, the three were blasted away along with their surroundings. A large dome of wind that continued to spread destroying everything within and in it's path. Trees were uprooted, torn and shredded. The grass below disappeared as a crater was formed, hell the girls clothes nearly were blown off to leave them completely naked…but lucky for them that didn't happen.

Anko was the only one who remained conscious, though barely she looked around to see that Tenten was under some rubble and Hinata was hanging of a tree branch that was safe from the attack.

Checking over herself, she winced at feeling her sprained ankle. But beside her trench coat being torn in places…she was fine. She then saw Naruto take off and grunted.

"That was some attack,"

Naruto panted slightly as he continued to run through the forest.

That attack took a bit out of him, which wasn't very surprising since it was his first time putting in action. He was actually surprised he hadn't been hurt in the process. It made note to work on that technique at a later date.

As he ran through the forest he was surprised to see Temari Subaku standing beside a tired Shikamaru. Both facing against a demonic looking red headed girl. He saw Temari smirk as a white weasel on a sickle attacked the girl.

The attack was strong, as he heard the girl on the receiving in scream from it. Naruto frowned as he made a move. Before the girl could slam into a tree and be crushed to death by other flying trees, he grabbed her mid air, holding her bridal style.

He glanced back to see if he was seen, and was glad he wasn't. The wind attack was so powerful that even Temari and Shikamaru had to close their eyes for a moment. So he sped from tree to tree to tree before he stopped far enough away from the two.

He looked at the girl in his arms to see she was tired, her dark skin crawling up to her neck. Her hazel brown eyes gazed at his tiredly, a light blush on her cheeks. "The fuck you looking at…shithead?"

Naruto chuckled at her language and he set her down. "You should be safe here…even though I doubt you would want too…I'm sorry I can't take you with me," Naruto shrugged and she gave him a tired glare.

"Yeah…whatever," she muttered. Naruto nodded as he began to walk off so he could jump to a tree. "O-oi!"

"Yes?" he asked turning to her. He could see the blush on her cheeks still and the slightly embarrassed look.

"W-what's your name…"

"Naruto….Naruto Uzumaki…you?"

"T-tayuya," she replied. "Thanks…shithead,"

"No problem…maybe we'll see each other again, under better circumstances…later, Tayuya," Naruto gave a mock salute before he jumped away. The girl looked after him, a frown on her lips.

"Yeah…maybe,"

Naruto continued on with traveling and smirked when he saw the exit of the forest. Giving one last jump he broke through and landed on stone. Smiling as he stood straight he frowned when he saw someone familiar in front of him.

"Sasuke?"

The person paused in their steps before turning to face him. Naruto raised a brow as he saw the mark across half of his face, along with the change of eye.

"So…you came to stop me too?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. Naruto gave a snort.

"Nope," Naruto shook his head causing Sasuke too look confused. "I'm leaving too, I'm just surprised you're here is all…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, gazing at the blond. He noticed the back pack and the missing headband, which confirmed he was telling the truth. Though he wondered why, but it wasn't his business. "I'm going to Orochimaru…" was his answer to the blond.

"Hmm, good luck with that," Naruto shrugged as he began walking off. "Maybe we'll cross paths again one day,"

Sasuke now couldn't help the look of surprise and confusion come across his face. "Oi! Fight me!" Sasuke growled and Naruto sighed.

"Look Sasuke…I don't have time for this and neither do you. I've been stopped enough, I'm not going to fight you…not now anyways," Naruto grumbled and Sasuke glared. "You're going to Orochimaru? Then get strong…because I plan on getting strong too,"

Sasuke smirked as he gazed at Naruto, his curse mark receding. "And then…when we are both ready…we'll meet here…and we'll settle this…" Naruto declared and Sasuke nodded. The two walked up to each other.

"I look forward to it then," Sasuke smirked and Naruto nodded his head.

"As do I…don't let him molest you," Naruto warned with a somewhat serious tone. Sasuke snorted with a roll of his eyes. "No, I'm serious, he's known to do that,"

"Orochimaru?"

"Kabuto," Naruto warned and Sasuke blinked surprised. "Also…when you kill him…don't kill Kabuto…he's mine. Another thing," Naruto frowned as he gazed at Sasuke with a serious glare.

The glare actually made Sasuke wary of Naruto, but the tone was even more chilling. "There are three people that associate with Orochimaru I want you to leave alone…" Naruto told him and Sasuke raised a brow. "I won't tell you who…but you will know when you meet them,"

Naruto then held out his closed fist. Sasuke gazed at it before he nodded. "Alright…I'll do it. As long as you leave Itachi to me…I know he is after you…and I want to kill him…"

"Yeah sure," Naruto nodded. Sasuke nodded with a smirk before he bumped fists with him. Naruto returned the smirk, ice blue orbs gazing into obsidian orbs.

"Till we meet again then,"

Sakura stood in her shower, allowing the water to run down her body, her eyes blank though her mind focused on her team.

While she had her hopes…she had to face reality that there was a high chance…neither of them would return. Sasuke would reach Orochimaru and Naruto would go "home".

Her team would most likely be disbanded…and it would be just her and Kakashi. That is…if Kakashi didn't feel so much guilt of letting down his two students. Because if that happened…then it would be just her.

A frown marred her lips, flashes of her two teammates in front of her appearing in her mind. It made her angry…not at them…but at herself. It's been months since they became a team…and while they improved leaps and bounds…she has been the same…she's been the same since before graduation.

Her other classmates have gotten stronger…even Ino. But she herself…was still stuck in the same place. Kakashi always praised Sasuke and Naruto, how they were getting stronger. But he could not say the same for her…and she wouldn't either.

Even if she was healthy enough to go bring back one of them…what good would she do? She was of no help during the Wave mission…she was barely of any help during the second exam. She didn't even get past the preliminaries! And then she was nearly killed by Gaara…and now she couldn't stop her two friends from leaving.

It was sad…she was pitiful.

She became a shinobi…to be with Sasuke. Not for herself…but for Sasuke. And he had left without giving her a first thought. She still lived with her parents…still depending on them. Naruto and Sasuke had been depending on themselves since they were children.

There were some things she didn't understand that they did. Things she should have known, she didn't. Too busy worried about make up and staying thin…all to impress Sasuke. And once again…he left without giving her a first thought.

Where the hell did she even want to go in life? Where did she want to take her shinobi career? Nowhere…because she just wanted to "soothe the pain in Sasuke's heart". Childish.

Turning off the shower, Sakura stepped out and dried off before looking at herself in the mirror. With a frown, she undid her towel, and stared at herself. No she didn't stare…she gave herself a look. A very good studying look.

And honestly…she didn't like what she was seeing. Her breasts were too small, almost A-cup…her arms were too skinny and bony. she could see her rib cage and her hip bones. She wasn't just skinny…she was malnourished. Almost bordering on anorexic.

As she continued to stand there she realized something…before this…whenever she looked at the mirror…she saw what she wanted to see. She saw a girl who was drop dead gorgeous that was ignored by her crush, and she didn't know why.

Staring at herself now though…she now knew why.

It was an ugly sight.

Yet…somehow…someway…Naruto found her attractive. But…was it true? Touching her lips, she remembered the pleasure she felt from kissing him. The fire that was lit upon kissing him…the desire she had for him.

Her eyes suddenly widened in remembrance. Her ears could hear the whisper of his voice…the words he spoke to her. She couldn't hear them at first, too busy in her thoughts but now…she could hear them clearly.

" _When you decide to be honest with yourself…you'll find me…Sakura-chan_ ,"

Sakura blinked as she felt something wet run down her cheek, and knew it was a tear. But…it would be the last tear she would shed till she found him. And those, would be tears of happiness.

Gazing into the mirror…she now knew the truth…she knew that what she thought her image was a just a few hours ago…was a fantasy. But that didn't mean…she couldn't make it into a reality…it didn't mean she couldn't make it even better.

No more tears…no more sorrow…no more regrets. From this point she would get stronger, she would work to become beautiful…she would work hard to bring back both of her teammates.

That was a promise.

Naruto had a calm relaxed expression on his face as he walked through a forest. He had successfully crossed the border, which meant he was safe until Konoha ninja found him. And when they did, he would fight them off…he had no intentions of going to Konoha for another ten years or so…though he hoped it would be that long…he had a feeling it wouldn't.

But…he didn't have to worry about that right now. All he had to worry about was finally being content…being happy. With those thoughts in mind, a small smile made it's way on Naruto's lips.

His pace picked up a bit as he continued to walk, excitement and anxiety starting to set in. The smile soon turned into a grin just as the walk broke out into a run. He was an orange blur as he ran through the forest, the animals a bit confused as he past by them.

After a few minutes of running, Naruto saw the exit of the forest, the sun's light blocking the view of the other side. He is pace increased and with a giant foxy grin, he flew past the exit and into the suns light.

With a light thud, he paused and picked his head up, the volume of his grin turning down a bit as he gazed upon the sight before him. In the back of his mind…he expected see destruction and death…but much to his happiness that was not the case.

In front of him he gazed upon the old fashioned house which was modeled for homes during the warring clan era. It was actually Naruto's first time seeing such a thing in person and he could only gaze at it's elegance.

On the porch humming a light tune while sweeping was a woman elegantly dressed and one of the most beautiful women he has ever laid eyes on. The person before him was a beautiful lilac-haired, violet-eyed woman with flawless skin, wearing a miko shrine maiden's outfit that strongly hinted at the captivating, womanly form underneath while maintaining an appearance of chaste purity.

She stood at 5'3 with a slender yet shapely form though he couldn't see much due to the ensemble which consisted of a white kimono top, a loose purple ankle-length kimono skirt and a pair of tabi sandals with white socks. Her long, hime-style lilac hair was partially held up in a white ribbon atop her head toward the back, while the rest just flowed freely down her back.

"M-miya…" Naruto called softly and a bit shyly. The woman paused in her sweeping and looked towards him, her eyes going wide. One of her hands went up to her mouth to cover her shocked expression.

After a few moments of gazing at him and containing her shock, she set the broom down and slowly walked towards him. Her eyes studied him, and he could see the pure joy in them. Removing her hand from her mouth, her fingers then trailed on his whiskers, making him shiver lightly in delight.

"Naruto-kun…" Miya whispered softly before a large bright smile came upon her lips. "Naruto-kun!" she cried out pulling him into a hug which he returned. The two held each other for a long time before pulling away, Miya blushing lightly upon gazing into his eyes. "Welcome home,"

Naruto grinned with a nod, happy to hear that. However he and Miya turned towards the door of the house when a elegant refined voice spoke up,

"Yes…welcome home Naruto-chan…"


	56. Inuyasha x Naruto Ch 1

**Chapter One: To Unknown Lands**

"Shikon no eh?"

"The Shikon no Tama! The jewel of four souls!"

"Okay okay, sheesh," Sakura Haruno grumbled as she gave a bored look to her grandfather, Ryusei Haruno. "But you don't actually think these keychains are going to sell do ya?" Sakura asked as she held up said keychain to her grandfather.

Ryusei Haruno is a man in his early seventies with short cropped graying pink hair that matched his full beard. He was dressed in a dark grey kimono, standing at 5'8 with a slightly hunched back. "That is not just a keychain silly girl, that is the replica of an ancient jewel which...hey are you listening to me?!" he growled at his grandaughter who was playing with their cat, Tora.

Sakura Haruno gave a amused smile as she held the keychain away from her pet. She is a young woman in her mid to late teens. Possessing mid back length vibrant pink hair with enthusiatsic smart jade green eyes. She stands at 5'8, her skin is rather fair as it is smooth, with her body being rather athletic with few noticeable curves. At the moment she was dressed rather casually with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Yeah I'm listening," Sakura muttered before she remembered something, "Hey ji-chan, you know what tomorrow is right?" she asked with a knowing grin. Ryusei's brow twitched as he gave a sigh, with a nod. Then he gave a devious grin.

"How could I forget my granddaughters birthday? Especially when she reminds me every half hour?" he chuckled before handing her something. "An early present deary," he chuckled as Sakura had wide eyes upon a webbed clawed hand sitting in her hand. "That my dear, is a mummified hand of a water imp, sure to bring happiness."

"Thanks gramps," Sakura deflated before she tossed it to her cat and her gramps freaked out. Standing up she gave a grumble, walking on in thought. Replica this and that, everything pretty much had a story in her house considering her family have been caretakers of a shrine for generations.

They even had a thousand year old sacred tree out in their front yard. There was a legend of a hidden well that went with it too. But these stories, she never really believed, after all they were just stories. Myths really, like the greek gods and such, just something to entertain kids and give students to do a project on.

None of it was real.

"Okay I'm off!"

With a smile, ready for school despite it being her seventeenth birthday, Sakura ran off. However she stopped by the shrine to see her ten year old sister at the shrine. "Moka, what are you doing?"

The little girl who looked like a smaller version of Sakura, taking on their fathers genetic pink hair, turned to her older sister. "Um, it's Tora," she muttered as she held a bowl of food for the cat. "I don't where else he could be ya know?" she frowned.

"Maybe he went down the well?" Sakura suggested as she set her bag aside and walked inside with Moka following. "Tora!" the teen called but received no reply. "I swear this place gives me the creeps sometimes," she muttered.

"He may be at the bottom," Moka muttered before she turned to her sister. "Nee-chan, can you..." 

"Nope,"

"Aww!" Moka whined as she cried anime tears. "But why do I got to go down?" she wondered with Sakura saying she was the one looking for him. "But like you said, this place is creepy," Moka tried before they heard clawing noises. "Ah! Something's down there!"

"Duh, the cat?" Sakura told her sister who hid behind her. "But fine, scaredy cat," Sakura grumbled as she walked forward and down the steps but paused for a moment. She raised a brow as she heard that clawing sound coming from inside he well, but how? "AH!" Sakura jumped upon feeling something rub on her leg. Moka screamed too before the two calmed down to see it was a purring Tora.

"You make fun of me? You got scared too Nee-chan!" Moka pouted as Sakura picked up the cat. Sakura rolled her eyes as she turned around to face her sister and give her what for, but Moka's eyes widened as she pointed to the well. "Nee-chan behind you!" she stated just as the doors to the well exploded open.

Sakura was frozen still as she felt something surge within her, and at the same time, something grab her. It was soft yet she felt unsafe all as well. "Onee-chan!" Moka called as she saw Sakura get pulled down the well. As Sakura was being pulled she looked down to see that hands were holding her. Turning her head to face whatever it was, she gasped upon seeing some naked woman with six arms and long black hair.

"Oh! To be alive once more!" the woman said in a somewhat distorted voice. "I can feel my body coming to life again!" the woman gave a grin before gazing at a struggling fearful Sakura. "You have it, don't you?" then her freakishly long tongue licked her cheek. "Give it to me!"

"EW! EW! LET GO!" Sakura screamed as she broke free and pushed her hand against the woman's face and a pulse of light shot from her hand, followed by a concusive wave.

"Wretched girl! This is not over! I will have the sacred jewel!" Sakura looked horrified and confused as the woman disappeared as if she was falling, leaving her severed arm holding Sakura's.

"The sacred jewel?" before she knew it, she was suddenly at the ground, panting heavily. Looking up, she gave a breath of relief. She just must have fallen, hit her head and had some kind of nightmare because that was some freaky shit. But then she noticed the severed arm and turned green. "Ew! Not a dream! Got to get out! Moka!" she called but there was no response. "C'mon Moka this isn't funny! Go get dad or gramps!" once again there was no response making her grumble.

Deciding to get her own way out, she began to climb the vines. It took her a few minutes to reach the top and when she did she was completely mystified as to why she was outside. There was nothing but green forestry around her, with butterflies and the sounds of chirping. She had a feeling that she wasn't in Tokyo anymore.

"Dad!" she tried then frowning. "Mom? Gramps! Moka?!" walking around she frowned. There was no sign of her house, or the shrine but she was relieved when she saw the tree. But it seemed bigger than she remembered and more...lively? whatever, if the tree was here it meant she was close to home. So with a hopeful smile she ran forward, moving past bushes. She did stop though and give a confused look and gasp when she saw a boy stuck to the tree.

He was stuck to the tree by the growth of the roots and there was an arrow in his heart. She studied him to see he looked to be around her age; he looked to be about 6'0 with shoulder length golden blond hair that was spiky and messy, and slightly tan skin. From his outfit which was a sleeveless orange shirt with black pants and a sash tied around his waist and flat heeled boots, she could see he was expertly toned with a lean muscled build.

"Um, hey!" Sakura called as she hopped on the roots and walked forward a bit. "What ya up too?" she wondered a bit awkwardly but realized he looked to be sleeping. As she got closer Sakura noted how handsome he was, but more importantly the sharp fangs jutting from his upper lip and the six whisker marks on his cheeks. "Whoa," she whispered to herself. They looked like tattoos but not at the same time. Curiously she slowly rubbed them and could tell they weren't tattoos. "So cool,"

"Get away from there!" she heard and turned to see a couple of men firing arrows at her. Panicking she ducked for cover, resting against the sleeping blond. The arrows missed her and she muttered how they were lousy shots. Next thing she knew she was tied up and sitting on a mat in front villagers.

"Um, you didn't have to tie me up," Sakura commented as they muttered about her, noting her being young and in her school uniform, which was a white short sleeved button up with a blue skirt, calf high white socks and loafers. She heard mentions of war, and kitsunes who shape shifted; but she was more focused on the fact that the men all had topknots. She then wondered if this was feudal japan.

"Make way for High priestess Yume!" her attention was then given to an a woman who looked to be in her late forties to early fifties. She was rather beautiful, being a woman with fair skin, average height and a slender build. Her bust wasn't very much, rather modest honestly. She had brown eyes and hair which is hime styled. Her outfit was that of a priestess, a white gi with red hakama pants. She held a bow, as well as a bag and Sakura wondered what the deal was now.

She then started something at her which kind of hurt but not really, more liked annoyed Sakura while saying, "Demon begone!"

"Hey hey! What are you doing lady? I'm not a demon!"

"Eh? If you are not a demon, then why were you found in the forest of Uzumaki? If you were a spy, you would be a fool," Yume stated as she gazed at the girl. Yume frowned as she stepped forward to a glaring Sakura and gave a hum. "Let me have a good look at your face," she grabbed Sakura and inspected her more closely. "I see it, light, but I see it."

"Eh?"

"Thanks for the food!"

Yume gave a kind smile as she sat beside Sakura who was eating the good stew. "Please don't have hard feelings towards us. Though I see you mean us no harm, in this time of war no stranger shall be welcomed who give off mistrust."

"Guess I'm not in Tokyo, huh?"

"Tokyo? Never heard of such a place." Yume shook her head with a frown before raising a brow. "Is that where you are from?" 

"Yeah actually. And I really should get back to it," Sakura said before realizing she didn't really have an idea how to get back. With a sigh she went back to eating, unaware that Yume was gazing at her with a nostalgic yet studying look. Their attention was given to the feel of shaking and the bell suddenly ringing.

Grabbing her bow Yume stood and ran outside, wondering what was going on. Sakura followed and not a moment too soon, the monster woman that attacked her in the well appeared, holding a horse with it's teeth. Easily she batted away her attackers with a wave of her centipede body. She dropped the horse and hissed at the sight of Sakura who hid behind Yume. "The sacred jewel! Give it to me!" with that said she lunged at Sakura twice only to miss both times, annoying her.

"Sacred jewel? You have it?" Yume demanded with a look of shock.

"I have no idea!" Sakura informed honestly. "I don't know anything about a sacred jewel!" Sakura stood as she then watched the demon attack the villagers who were realizing nothing was working against it.

"We need to get it to the dry well, in the forest of Uzumaki," Yume stated with Sakura remembering that was the well climbed out of. Sakura looked for the forest and ran off, headed where the light was shining. "Wait!" Yume called for her just as the demon gave chase.

"I'll draw it away!" Sakura continued to run as fast as she could as the demon gave chase and hoped now would be a good time for someone to save her. It didn't have to be a guy like she was some damsel in distress, but shit, she wouldn't mind. As she ran towards the light she was seeing the demon was gaining on her.

"Give it to me!"

"I don't have it bitch!" that seemed to be the moment she suddenly went flying from the demon attempting to lunge and crashing into the ground. With a thud and a slide, Sakura gave a grumble.

"Oi, Miya!" Sakura heard, causing her too look up. She was quite surprised to see the boy from earlier gazing down at her with his sharp bright sapphire blue eyes with vertical black slit pupils. "The hell you playing with a bug for?" he wondered while Sakura was wondering why he was talking.

"You're alive?"

"Quit playing around, Miya," the blond scoffed with a smirk. "Kill the bitch in one strike, just like me." He then raised a brow noticing her look and he hummed. "What's with the dumb look? Come on Miya hurry already,"

"Would you shut up?!" Sakura snapped and he blinked, taken back by her sudden fit. "Miya? Miya? Who the hell is Miya? My name is Sakura!"

"Sakura?" he questioned before he narrowed his eyes, "She's here." Just as he said that the demon came from the trees causing Sakura to jump back in surprise. The blond teen watched with interest as he saw how the girl dealt with the demon, she was afraid, like truly afraid. Whoever this girl was, she may look a bit like Miya, but she wasn't Miya.

Just as the demon was about to grab at Sakura, it was suddenly pulled back by several men but this didn't stop the demon from grabbing Sakura who began to scream. Just then Yume showed up and she looked to see that the blond teen was awake which shocked her. "Give me the sacred jewel!" the demon ordered and Naruto's ear twitched as he glared at the demon. He then watched in surprise as the demon tried to eat Sakura but she pushed her away with some kind of wave of energy, knocking off three arms.

Sakura looked confused as to how she did it, and noticed a light glowing in her chest. Before she could even question it the centipede demon attacked her, sinking her fangs into Sakura's side and ripping something out. As she fell from the sky, Sakura could see some pink jewel which came from inside her. She fell with a thud with the jewel landing not too far from her. "Ow." 

"Hey! Give me the jewel!" the blond called quickly, confusing Sakura. "Hurry dattebayo!" but she wasn't fast enough as the demon wrapped them up with her body. Now the two of them close together the demon gave a grin as it lowered to be eye contact with the blond.

"I heard that a half demon brat was after the sacred jewel, which must be you!" the demon laughed and the teen narrowed his eyes in annoyance while Sakura looked up at him curiously.

"Ha! I don't need to be full demon to rip your ass in half bitch!" he sneered. "A pathetic lowly full demon like you can't even measure up to a brat like me dattebayo!" Sakura then raised a brow as she looked at him.

"Hey, I hope you can back up all that talk! Because it will look really lame if you get your ass handed to you,"

"What? Are you doubting me?" the blond glared comically. "You obviously don't know who I am girl!"

"Hahaha, you're powerless to stop me since you're under a powerful spell!" the demon mocked as she neared the jewel. "Both of you are helpless!" with that she picked up the jewel and swallowed it while the boy gave a grumble. The humans began to panic just as it's arms reattached themselves and it began to shudder. Suddenly it's skin ripped off it's body, causing it to look even more repulsive while giving a roar. "At least! My power is complete!"

Sakura gave a grunt as it began to crush her and the boy gazed at the demon, "Hey, you can pull out this arrow right?" Sakura looked a bit confused and he glanced down at her. "Can you pull it out or not?" he demanded and she nodded reaching for it, ignoring Yume's warnings to stop. She didn't want to die, not yet and not like this. Gripping the arrow, she began to pull it out as best she could causing it to glow a bright pink.

But instead of being pulled it out, it disappeared. The blond was growing brightly and soon he gave a smirk as he could feel his blood pumping freely and his heart beating strong. "Hehe," he chuckled before a victorious grin came upon his face as he laughed. "Time to die bitch!" with a roar he released an explosive wave of power just as the demon roared at him.

Sakura landed with a thud while the blond landed on the ground, a grin on his face as he flexed his clawed hands. The demon snarled at him and lunged while he scoffed and jumped forward. "As if!" he mocked as he uppercut the demon, knocking it high into the air. "Remember what I said about ripping you in half? I meant it!" crouching, he jumped into the air gripped it's body and with a laugh he ripped it in two. Releasing it, he spun around and within moments, sliced up the body into multiple chunks.

He landed on the ground while Sakura gazed at him in awe as chunks landed around her. Now she knew, he really was as strong as he said, amazing. Her attention however was given to one of the chunks that was still moving. Yume then instructed her to find the glowing flesh and remove the jewel before the demon recovered. Sakura found the chunk and pointed to it and Yume removed the jewel, causing the chunks to turn into bones.

Yume then gave it to Sakura, telling her only she was to hold on to it. This confused Sakura, wondering how it got inside her body and why when it could empower demons. Their attention however was given to the blond teen who stepped forward, "Oi, girl, what's your name again?" Sakura blinked before looking to the blond while Yume looked wary.

"Sakura Haruno," she answered, introducing herself to him. The blond hummed as he mulled over the name before rolling his neck earning audible cracks.

"Well Sakura Haruno, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, and you have something that belongs to me," he smirked causing her to blink and Yume to frown. "Now, if ya don't mind handing over that jewel, I'll be on my merry way," he held out his hand.

"No! Sakura you must not give it to him! The jewel must not fall into wrong hands!" Yume warned and Naruto huffed before noting that Sakura looked conflicted. Shrugging he crouched with a smirk, his claws glinting in the light.

"Guess I'll have to take it by force then!" with that said, he moved forward, intending to cut down the two for the jewel, and anyone else who stood in his way. However he was caught off guard when Yume suddenly pulled something her Gi. Quickly he halted in his tracks and jumped back. "Shit! Bad call!" he muttered but it was too late as Yume made a hand sign and the necklace in her hand glowed before the beads shot off into the sky and linked around Naruto. "Fuck!"

"Quickly Sakura! Use a word of subjugation! It doesn't matter which, but a word that binds his spirit to your command!" Yume instructed and Sakura blinked before she glared at Naruto who tried yanking the beads off.

"Sit Shannaro!" 

"The fu-UGH!"

 _CRASH!_

"Whoa!" Sakura gasped before grinning. "Sit!" another crash. "Sit!" and another. "Sit!" then another.

"WOULD YOU STOP DATTEBAYO?!"

"SIT!" 

_CRASH!_

"Oww~"


	57. Inuyasha x Naruto Ch 2

**Chapter Two: Keeper of the Shikon**

"It must be pain fixing all the damage,"

Yume gave a small nod as she cleaned Sakura's wound, a light frown on her lips. "Yes and I'm afraid this is only the start," she grumbled with Sakura looking a bit confused. "With the Shikon no Tama reapparing, far worse than Mistress Centipede will show up. It won't be just demons either, but humans as well who possess evil in their hearts. The jewel is the only thing that will fuel their petty ambitions,"

Sakura gave a frown herself at that, now a bit bummed. She kind of blamed herself considering the jewel came from her body, now she was bringing more trouble in this world. Then she blinked before noticing a lightly napping Naruto and gave a raised brow, "What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for the jewel," he said simply. He then peeked an eye open and looked at her questioningly. "You feel like giving it to me yet?"

"What? No!"

"Then I ain't going nowhere dattebayo,"

"Why do you want the jewel anyway? From what I saw, your strong enough," 

"Tsk, it's not about being strong pinky," Naruto muttered causing her brow to twitch. "But it's none of your business what I need it for, just know I plan on becoming full demon," he shrugged with Sakura giving him a dry look.

"What you want to become a full cat?"

"I'm not a cat you dumb broad!" Naruto growled at her comically as he sat up, glaring. "I'm half kitsune! A powerful kitsune if you must know! One of the best! A Kyuubi!" he sneered at her with Sakura giving him a dry look still.

"Sit."

 _CRASH!_

"Oww~ What the hell was that for?!"

"That's for the pinky and dumb comment," Sakura huffed with Naruto giving her an annoyed glare. "Kyuubi huh? As in nine tails? Well you don't look like much of a demon, the only thing off about you is those adorable whisker marks," she said causing his brow to twitch. "If you're half Kyuubi, where are your tails?"

The blond's glare hardened and he gave an irate huff, turning around to not face her. Sakura realized she must have hit an actual nerve then glanced to Yume who slowly shook her head lightly. "Naruto is the first half blood belonging to a Kyuubi no yoko, his human blood prevents him from having tails,"

"Oi!" Naruto suddenly barked as he turned and glared at Yume who raised a brow. "Enough spouting my business lady! Who the hell are you anyway to know that kind of info?!" he demanded with Yume blinking as she gave a chuckle.

"Oh, so you don't remember me, how funny. I am the younger sister of Miya, Yume," she said with Naruto's eyes widening as the image of a younger Yume appeared in his minds eye. "It's been fifty years since you were sealed, and I still look good for a woman nearing her sixties," Yume grinned.

"Yume-chan?" he muttered to himself before humming. "Well if your this old that means Miya should be pushing close to her hundreds," the blond snickered in thought. "Least I don't have to worry about getting old, only thing I'm glad my human blood didn't mess up."

"Miya didn't have to worry much either, she died right after you were sealed," Yume said softly. Sakura and Yume watched Naruto closely as his body tensed, with his eyes still closed. Though Sakura couldn't tell, Yume could as soon as Naruto opened his eyes; he was sad.

"Well damn, guess that's too bad. Was hoping to kick her ass for sealing me," he sneered lightly. Yume hummed while Naruto turned around and looked away, "Guess we'll never know who was the better fighter,"

"Don't be so sure she is completely gone though Naruto," Yume said with the blond raising a brow. "I have discovered not too long ago that Sakura-chan here, is the reincarnation of Miya," this surprised both of them but Naruto hid his well. "It's not just your resemblence to her, but the fact the jewel was in your body." Yume then turned to Sakura with a small serious smile. "Which means, its up to you now Sakura..." both teens gained lightly serious looks as she said...

"To protect the Shikon jewel."

"Miya-chan,"

This came from a thoughtful Naruto who sat on a high tree branch gazing at the village. The blond had a somber expression as he thought of the beautiful priestess and couldn't help but sigh. She died and he never knew, granted he didn't think fifty years passed but still. How? How did she die? Did someone assasinate her? Was she sick? It didn't make much sense. He wanted to ask Yume but, he was too prideful. He couldn't show that he cared much considering that he and Miya were fighting before his sealing.

"Hey!" he heard and turned his head to see Sakura walking towards him carrying bags of food. "You hungry?" she offered causing him to blink. "The villagers gave it to me, it's more than I can eat by myself." The blond gazed at her with a serious studious gaze and Sakura gave a kind smile. "Oh come on!"

Giving a grumble, the blond hopped down from his branch while Sakura found a spot to eat. She began eating a mango while he took a radish and chomped on it, but watching her carefully. Sakura didn't seem to pay him any mind for quite sometime, both eating in relatively peaceful silence. "Look, it's fair to say you don't like me right?"

"Hm?" Naruto blinked, caught off guard by her question and he gave a shrug as he swallowed. "I don't hate you if that's what your asking. Annoying? Yeah. But I don't know you enough to hate you," his honest answer kind of surprised Sakura but she gave a nod.

"Same," she honestly did feel the same way. "I mean I know you want the jewel and all but..."

"Don't worry about it," he waved her off surprising her. "Don't get me wrong I still want the jewel. But I'm just gonna have to prove to you, you're better off giving it to me than letting some other monster have it," Naruto said. "So I won't kill ya,"

"Yeah, well I don't think you could when I just have to say 'sit' oops!"

 _CRASH!_

"Nyyggaaahh~"

"I need to find a way home,"

This of course came from Sakura who was traveling through the forest, doing her best to find the well. She knew she really shouldn't be out on her own, or at least have told Yume where she was going, but right now she needed her space. The only person who didn't seem to be crowding her was Naruto, in fact the last place she saw him was in a tree seemingly brooding.

She didn't really know what he was brooding about, and at the moment she didn't really care. All she cared about was getting home and being with her family and friends. It's been two days since she's been in this strange time, and they must be worried sick. Well she hoped they were worried sick.

After several minutes of traveling and looking around, her eyes finally spotted the well she came out of. With a grin, she began to head over there but her danger sense went off. Before she knew it she was ambushed by three to four men, catching her by surprise. Sakura wanted to fight back, and even tried but knew it would do her more harm than good. The men hassled her then drug her into some abandoned shack where several more men were. She was tossed to the ground roughly, earning a grunt while one man spoke to their leader.

"Wow, her kimono is shorter than mine!" one of them men said as he began playing with her skirt. Sakura blushed and felt the need to defend her modesty, so she responded by kicking him in the face as she stood up. "Ow! My nose! You little bitch!" the man growled as he stepped towards her with his friends who leered at her lustfully.

"Hand over the jewel," they all heard and turned their heads to see a large muscled man sitting against the wall. Sakura felt strange as he gazed at the man, he looked terrible, his skin was deathly pale, and his eyes looked glossed over. "Right now," he ordered. Soon enough he stood, showing his towering 8ft height as he stalked towards Sakura, chuckling. He drew his sword and the bandits held her still with snickers.

"Hey boss, try taking it off in one swing!" one of the men holding her goaded. Sakura continued to squirm while the giant raised his blade, "Would you stop moving? GAH!" he screamed as his leader brought the sword down on him. Blood splashed from his wound as he fell to the ground, giving a pained groan, "W-what you do that for?"

"My mistake," the giant chuckled. The other bandits released Sakura as they became fearful of their boss who stumbled a little bit. But then they began running as he wildly swung the sword around, making powerful swings.

"Boss what are you doing?! She's the one you want remember?!"

"Hey you fools I think there's something wrong with your leader!" Sakura told them before she ducked as he swung at her, nearly slicing her head off. "Whoa!" she then ran off along with the bandits, and wondered how her life turned into a game of dodge with an 8ft troll. Just as she headed for the exit, the giant began madly slashing around, cutting down support beams and statues, blocking the exit. "Oh great no way out!"

"The jewel! Give me the jewel!"

Sakura frowned as she remembered what Yume said. With a frown she grabbed the jewel and tossed it away, that way it wouldn't fall into this guys hands just in case. Quickly, she ran as the giant stumbled as he swung, crashing into the wall, causing it to crack. Getting an idea she looked to the bandits, "The wall! Push against it." Following her orders they pushed against it as hard as they could, but it didn't break much. "Damn it,"

"Give me the jewel!" Sakura gave a gasp and tensed as the blade came down upon her. But before it could cut her in anyway, the wall burst open and Naruto appeared. He broke the blade then delivered a spin kick to the giants face knocking him down. Sakura gave a relieved smile as Naruto landed before her while the bandits made a run for it.

"I'm so glad to see you!"

"Yeah," he nodded before he glanced to her, "The Jewel alright?"

"Jewel?"

"What the hell dattebayo?!" Naruto groaned while she chuckled sheepishly. His nose then twitched and he gave a disgusted face, pinching his nose. "What the fuck is that smell?" he demanded as the giant began to stand. The chest plate fell off, revealing the demonic three eyed crow sitting in a hole where the heart was supposed to be. "Oh that's so gross," he grumbled with Sakura nodding in agreement. The crow cawed at him and he raised a brow.

"I knew something was with that guy, I could feel it," Sakura grumbled while Naruto wrinkled his nose. Carrion crows never fought on their own unless there were dead bodies handy. They weren't so tough, but fucking disgusting. Without anything to say, Naruto lunged, forcing his clawed hand through the hole. But before he could snatch the bird out, it fled through the back.

As the body fell it turned into a skeleton and Naruto gave a sigh while Sakura blinked, "Um, aren't you gonna chase it?" she wondered noting how he wasn't moving. The blond waved her off without a care, muttering about a world full of monsters. "Um, Naruto, he took the jewel." She pointed.

"WHAT?!" he screamed and without any warning he grabbed Sakura burst through the rubble. "Get back here, that's mine!" he stressed. As he ran he noticed a horse standing by with a bow with arrows. Getting an idea he snatched it, handed it to Sakura then took off with her on his back. Sakura was kind of amazed at how fast Naruto was going and how high they were. "Oi! Stop getting a free ride and shoot it!"

"Don't tell me what to do whiskers!" Sakura huffed, a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. Rolling her neck she prepped the bow and aimed; she wasn't an archer by any means, Kendo, Tennis and tae kwon do was her thing. But she could at least give it a shot despite being rusty.

"Miya was good at a lot of things, arrows being one of them. Take it out in one shot, ya got that?"

"My name is Sakura baka!" Sakura growled before she aimed while asking for Miya to lend her strength. Sakura frowned as she saw the bird swallow the jewel, and she fired the arrow. Only for it to not even go far. "What the?"

"That was pathetic!"

"Shut up! I thought she was master archer!"

"She kinda was, you not so much!" he then noticed the bird get bigger and more demonic looking and he scowled. "Again!" Naruto ordered with Sakura taking aim and trying again but missing. "What the hell?! That's it," coming to a skidding stop, he dropped her and took off. "If you can't hit it, I will!" he stated, jumping off. Miya's re-incarnation his ass!

"Naruto! Wait up!"

The blond did not wait as he continued to give chase. The crow then entered the village, swooped down and snatched up a kid causing Naruto to scowl. Guess it was dinner time for the damn vermin. "You aint getting away!" he stated as he crouched and jumped forward.

"Naruto! Save the kid!"

"Shut up will ya!?" Naruto spat at her before he clawed the bird into chunks. Suddenly the boy dropped and Naruto reached down for him, grabbing his hand. Quickly he landed on solid ground before jumping high into the trees. "Now where's the jewel?" he grumbled before cursing as he saw the crow make it's way out of the water and fly away. "Shit!"

Just as he was about to go after it, from the corner of his eye he saw a calm Sakura aim the arrow before firing. He raised a brow, there was no way she was going to hit it, but he was truly surprised when the arrow zipped through the sky and made contact with the bird. It exploded and with the explosion came a bright light followed by many streaks in the sky headed in different directions. He had a bad feeling about it, but headed in the direction of where the bird was shot, Sakura following him.

They looked around for what felt like hours to Naruto and he looked to Sakura who was also looking. He gave her a studious gaze, wondering just how she was able to hit the crow from such far distance when she couldn't hit when she had been closer. The only person he knew with such great shot, was Miya. Maybe...

"KAAH!" they heard and Sakura looked up to see the head of the crow headed towards her but Naruto slashed it to bits. From it, a glowing pink shard landed on the ground, causing the two to blink curiously. Naruto studied it before he froze, turning pale while Sakura was just as nervous, kneeling down to pick it up.

"Um, I think this is what I think it is," Sakura muttered as she studied it closer then frowned deeply as she could feel Naruto's rising horror. Turning to him she could see the rage and fear in his eyes as she said, "It's a fragment of the jewel."

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTT?!"


	58. Inuyasha x Naruto Ch 3

**Chapter Three: Journey for the Shikon shards**

"How the fuck do you break it?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"How am I supposed to know that?! For all I know you could have done this out of spite!"

"Oh yeah, like that makes any sense!" Sakura scoffed as she crossed her arms glaring at an irate glaring Naruto. "I'm trying to find a way home not protect some jewel from greedy monsters! Why would I shatter it for everyone to share dumbass?!"

Naruto could only growl while Sakura huffed, Yume sitting between them. "Look you two, fighting with each other is not going to bring the jewel back together," Yume stated calmly. "The shards have been scattered throughout the world, a number we do not know. But it only takes one for it to fall into wrong hands, to bring disaster."

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized to Yume while Naruto's brow twitched. She ignored Naruto as best she could considering she felt guilty enough, him yelling at her and blaming her directly did not help.

"Sakura, Naruto," Yume called, gaining their attention. "Only working together will you be able to recover the shards and restore the jewel," Yume stated with Sakura blinking and Naruto smirking. Sakura gave a frown as she looked at the shard in her hand.

' _But I need to go home!_ '

"SIT!"

 _CRASH!_

"Ow~!" Naruto complained as he sat up from crashing to the ground and gave a glare to a angry blushing Sakura who was quickly getting dressed. "The hell did I do this time eh?" he really didn't know what he did, he had just been gazing at Sakura though he was in thought about the current predicament he was in.

"You're a pervert baka!"

"Pervert?!" Naruto snapped before he blinked as he realized she got angry for him gazing at her body. "What? You're mad because I saw you naked? Oh please, I've seen much prettier women naked! You aint that sp-"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

 _CRASH!_

"Owhaow!"

Yume gave a soft chuckle at the two, shaking her head as she tended to the hearth. She had decided to accompany Sakura who wanted to take a bath, turned out that Naruto was sneaking around. Probably to steal the jewel shard. "Guess that's what you get for trying to be a thief," Naruto sat up as he crossed his arms and gave a snort. "You think you can do it alone, but you can't. Sakura is the only one who can track them down, and your the only one with power to take them."

"Well I'm still here. I can put up with a dumb girl, so get off my back," he snapped lightly before he took a double take at Sakura who grumbled about him really disliking her. Naruto's eyes widened a bit as Sakura had her hair completely down and she wore a Miko priestess outfit, the pants being purple. Upon gazing at her, the image of Miya appeared in his mind and he frowned. Looking away from her, gave a quiet huff.

Sakura raised a brow but gave her own huff as she turned around to see her uniform. A few moments later a village woman appeared before them, requesting for Yume. After speaking with her, Yume understood and said she would be back. Once she was gone there was silence between Naruto and Sakura, with the blond glancing at her every few moments only to get annoyed.

"Look baka, I don't want to do this either, alright? But we got to work together," Sakura spoke up and Naruto rolled his eyes, giving a snort.

"I aint gotta to do shit. I can live without the jewel and be just fine,"

"Shut up, no you won't," Sakura deadpanned making him glare. "If you did, I'm sure you would have taken off after you were unsealed. You want the jewel for whatever reason, which is fine, but the only way you can get it is by working with me." Sakura shrugged. "If anyone doesn't need it, it's me. I need to get home," Sakura then noticed Naruto not budge or say anything which made her brow twitch. "Fine, I'm going home then."

"Eh? Wait!" Naruto spoke up but she just kept walking. "Oi! At least give me the jewel shard!"

"Sit!"

 _CRASH!_

"OW!"

"Stupid Naruto,"

Sakura gave annoyed grumbles as she walked through the forest, headed for the well while holding her clothes. That guy is such an ass, and she has no idea why! She's tried being nice to him, but his attitude is just ridiculous. Not to mention all he cares about is the jewel, even if he says he doesn't.

Well it doesn't matter anymore because she was going home! Or at least try too anyway. Her attention was soon given to the well as she approached it. The well should take her back, considering it's what brought her to this land in the first place. Peering inside she gave a light gasp of surprise to see bones in there, bones that weren't there before. Yume called it the bone eater's well, a resting place for the bodies of monsters even though the flesh disappears quickly. This led her to believe that the bones in the well belonged to the centipede monster.

Crouching down she gave a mutter, trying to build her nerve up but it was too much. What if she went down there and the damn monster came back. Naruto wasn't around to kill it for her, which means she would die for sure! "Great," she groaned turning around to look at the sky in thought. As she did so, she saw something give a glint and a leaf get sliced in half. "Hm?" Sakura hummed then hearing a noise which made her stand. As she did so though she hissed in pain as something cut her cheek. Looking back up, she was surprised to see a web of hair.

"Wow, you can see my web? How interesting." She heard and looked up to see a woman in a short dress showing a decent amount of cleavage of her rather nice bust. She was rather pretty as well, gazing down at Sakura as she stood on her hair, which was also wrapped around her fingers. A ninjato was strapped to her side as well, adding to her weaponry. "But it won't be enough."

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded as she glared at the woman who just gave a greeting smile in return. She introduced herself as Yura of the Demon hair, but told her there was no point in remembering. Then Yura moved her arm and Sakura gave multiple flinches due to the hair cutting against her skin, then suddenly the shard around her neck was pulled and given to Yura. "Hey give that back!"

"What is this?" Yura demanded as she looked at the shard then to Sakura. "You broke the jewel? How the fuck do you break it?!" she questioned with Sakura's brow twitching. "No matter, just tell me where the other shards are and I'll make this quick,"

"I don't know, but you can kiss my ass!" Sakura huffed causing Yura to raise a brow. With a grumble to herself, Yura grabbed her ninjato and lunged at Sakura who blinked. "Oh shit," doing the best thing she could do, she jumped into the well. As she fell she braced for impact against the floor.

"Not sure this was the best idea!"

"Stupid girl! I don't need her,"

Naruto gave a snort as he ran through the forest at top speed. Sure she might be able to spot the jewel shards, but that didn't mean she needed to be with him. He could find the shards on his own, besides it was her fault it shattered anyway! With a small smirk, he hopped the trees then into the village which looked quite abandoned for some reason.

He landed and raised a brow, wondering what the deal was. Much to his surprise, girls who looked unconscious were floating around holding butcher knives, which confused him. "Um, what's up?" he asked but received no answer as they circled him. The girls raised their arms, as they enclosed him and he flexed his claws. "Well if you wanna dance..." but he paused as none of them tried attacking him, making him hum. "Weird."

"Naruto," he heard causing him to look around to spot a wounded Yume. She was sitting against a house holding her bloody shoulder. "Don't hurt them, they can't control themselves," immediately the blond dropped from the circle of girls to land right before her. "I'm fine, just a scratch," Yume chuckled as she saw Naruto look over her with a little worry in his eyes. He glanced around to see they were being closed in again, making him frown. "Someone else is controlin...where's Sakura?" she questioned and the blond gained a comical annoyed expression.

"You mean the stupid girl? She said she was going home or something," Naruto scowled. "Took the shard with her. But it's whatever, I don't need her anyway for this!" the blond said as he flexed his claws. He however jumped out of the way when a girl lunged at him, then another and another. "If I can't hurt them, how the hell do I make them stop?!"

"Cut the hair! You see it don't you?" Yume guided and Naruto raised a brow before he gave a grunt as he was suddenly tied up. "Damn it," Yume cursed as Naruto strained against the hair he now saw which was cutting into his skin. With a growl, he jumped back intending to pull whoever was controlling the hair he still could not see, to him. He however failed at that, and he was suddenly slammed into a tree with the hair getting tighter. "Naruto!" Yume called in worry as she watched the teen struggle.

"Enough!" the blond roared as he released a explosive wave of energy from his body, causing the wind to howl strongly. The tree he was stuck against was cut to shreds as was the hair holding him, freeing him from the hold. Landing on the ground he took a deep breath as rolled his neck. He raised a brow as he saw the village men now floating as well with weapons and he gave a grumble. He knew there was hair, he just couldn't see it, which means swinging around wildly was out of the option. "Damn," quickly he jumped over to Yume, picked her up and took off, headed to the forest.

"You must be careful Naruto of the hair," Yume warned as he jumped and the blond raised a brow glancing back to her as he kept going while she looked a bit confused. "That's strange," she muttered to herself.

"You can see the hair?"

"I can,"

"Then can you tell me where it's coming from?" 

"Not in this condition," Yume said tiredly causing him to groan. "If I can see it, I'm going to assume Sakura can see it too. You will need her help to..." he blinked as she trailed off and he looked back to see Yume was unconscious causing him to suck his teeth.

"Aw man," he grumbled before landing on the ground and setting her down by a tree. "I know you're not dead, but I can't just sit around waiting for you to wake up. If I need to find the dumb girl, I will," Naruto gave in before turning and running off with a scowl on his face.

"Dumb girl, right when I need her too!"

"That was a well needed shower,"

Sakura gave a cheerful relieved smile as she dried herself off. Much to her happiness, after falling through that well she was back home where she felt safe and secure. Granted her mother didn't really believe her story even though she's been gone for three days and showed up wearing a priestess get up. But her father, grandfather and sister believed her, which was good enough for her really.

So what did she do the first thing she could? Take a shower with soap! There was no signs of blood and grime on her, and her hair was actually clean! Oh shampoo was just the greatest, she was annoyed she took it for granted really.

Once she was dried off, she put on some lounging clothes and headed for the dining room. When she did her grandfather was the only one sitting at the table sipping tea and she sat beside him while Tora came to rest by her. "You won't ever have to worry about going back to wherever you were at dear," Ryusei spoke up and she raised a brow curiously. "I closed it off and even put seals atop of it."

Sakura hummed in thought, she had a feeling it would take more than seals. With dinner not ready yet she went upstairs and laid in her bed with Tora cuddled up beside her. Her body instantly relaxed on the bed but before she realized it she was thinking of her own time in the weird feudal japan. Her guilt for shattering the jewel began to rise again and she couldn't help but think of that woman, Yura. The woman took the shard and probably wouldn't give it back. She could already hear Naruto being an asshole to her, saying she would slow him down. Jerk.

"Sakura! Dinner!" her mother called and Sakura grinned as she ran down stairs to see actual real food. Sitting beside her father who chuckled at her, she basically drooled as it was being served. "Okay okay Sakura, give me a second," Mebuki muttered as she filled Sakura's bowl.

"Finally!"

"OI!"

Everyone stopped as they saw a young man at the door of their kitchen with Sakura having a completely shocked look on her face while he looked irritated as hell. "Naruto?"

"Stupid girl! Who told you can go home?!"

"How did you even..."

"Through the well! Where else?"

"Lies!" Ryusei spoke up, earning Naruto's attention. "I made those seals myself! There is no way you could have..." 

"You mean these? Yeah you messed up here on this kanji," Naruto said nonchalantly as he held up one of the seals causing Ryusei's eyes to bug out. "You made the left stroke on the fourth character too hard, and this one is too light," he pointed out shocking Sakura as to how the dumb asshole could know about seals.

"H-how do you know about seals?"

"I'm an Uzumaki, which means that..." he blinked before growling, "That's not the point!" he said suddenly, shutting down any questions about himself. He then turned to Sakura with a growl, "C'mon you!"

"What?! No! I'm not going back and you can't make me!"

"Why you..."

"Kitty!" Moka grinned as she pointed to Naruto while Mebuki even got up to feel on his whiskers. "Oh! Me too!" Moka said as she ran up beside her mother and Naruto looked completely annoyed at the same time a bit relaxed.

"Ugh! You stupid people I'm not a cat!"

"Dad make them stop, there is no time for that!" Sakura told Kizashi who looked amused honestly, completely disregarding she did the same thing. Kizashi gave a shrug with a small smile causing Sakura to groan before noticing a strand of hair that did not belong to Naruto on his shoulder. "Wait, Naruto do you see that?"

"Eh? See what? I don't see nothing."

"Wait, you can't see it? It's a stand of hair! On your shoulder see!" she even picked it up from his shoulder and in doing so it moved, cutting her hand. Kizashi looked a bit alarmed as did the rest of her family. She then showed her family but it didn't matter as the couldn't see it. Which meant only she could see it, and it belonged to Yura! "Oh shit!"

Sakura immediately ran off, headed to the shrine and when she opened it she saw lots of hair coming out of the well. "So you do see it," Naruto said from behind her causing her to look back at him. "Guess coming to get you wasn't a waste of time after all,"

"You did it!" Sakura accused and he blinked in response. "The hair followed you! So you brought it here!" seeing her family coming she closed the doors on them, "Don't come in! it's not safe!" turning around she jumped away as the hair moved towards her. "In front of you!"

"Here?!" Naruto asked as he slashed at it, but missed. "Damn, I hate not being able to see!" he growled but he hummed as his ears twitched. "But I can hear it," he then jumped out of the way as it came from behind him. As he jumped it latched onto his ankles and his wrist. "Get off!" he snapped as he cut whatever was holding him, as he walked back he bumped into Sakura who had found the one strand of hair that controlled it all.

"Its this one!"

"I can't see it stupid!"

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed as she then grabbed the strand and pulled it down, though her hand got caught. His attention was given to the drip of blood that was sliding down the air and he smirked. He then cut it and whatever was holding him let go. Once the hair was gone she gazed at the well in thought, wondering why Yura had come after them. After all she had her part of the jewel but maybe..."We have to go back, right now."

"What happened you can't make me?"

"Oh shut up and lets go!"

"Fine fine," he grumbled as he followed her down the well. As they traveled through the well, Sakura told him of her theory and it annoyed him. Not the fact that Yura was after just them, but because she had the jewel shard. After a few moments they began to climb up the well and Sakura was able to point out the several glowing strands of hair not to far from them.

"We just need to find the main one, and we'll find her," Sakura said as she studied the strands before pointing forward. "There!" Naruto nodded as they left the well and followed the strand until they reached a bonfire with dead bodies hanging around, but they had no heads. Naruto inspected the bodies, noting how they were from the village, and their heads were taken clean off. "Okay, lets move on," Sakura suggested as she grabbed a bow with arrows.

"What's the point?" he grumbled and she gave him an annoyed look before they took off. But even though he doubted her, he had to admit she was determined. They stopped at a tree and Sakura muttered how she was closer. Not even a moment later the tree was sliced to bits with Naruto landing then jumping around as Sakura told him the hair was now attacking them.

She guided him as best she could, with Naruto following her orders without any yap. Well until they landed and Sakura pointed out there was too many and he needed to help. "Left!" she said and he jumped away before landing on a boulder. "Before you!" he moved back then moved forward as she told him it was behind him. As they slid down the ground, hair grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward with Sakura falling off his back. "Naruto!" she called and looked up to see that he was suspended in the hair besides a giant hairball, which she figured was Yura's hiding place.

Not a moment too soon, Yura revealed herself and Naruto raised a brow as he looked at the cute woman. "Oh my, what a cutie," Yura flirted with the blond who steadied try to break free. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki,"

"And you must be Yura of the hair," Naruto assumed before he narrowed his eyes. "How'd you know my name?"

"Oh I heard it from a little birdie. Everyone's saying how the half demon Naruto is serving the reincarnation of the shrine maiden Miya," Yura explained and Naruto got an comical angry look.

"Serving?! Oh hell no! Why the hell would I serve that half wit!?" Naruto demanded with Sakura's brow twitching. "I serve nobody! I bow to nobody! I'm the king to my own castle!"

"Oh? But your both half wits to me, I mean look at what you've done to the sacred jewel!" She said pulling out the jewel shard causing Naruto to growl. "Once I'm done with you two, I'll go and find the other shards."

"As if bitch!" Naruto snarled as he freed himself, ripping the hair off of him. He swung himself towards her but she moved out of the way and wrapped him up again. "Aw shit!" he grumbled as she appeared behind him and gave a chuckle.

"Such fine hair you have," Yura complimented as she gazed at his golden locks. "So bright, so soft. But I'm a little irritated at the split ends," she muttered with Naruto snarling and moving to back her off. She flipped back landing not too far from Sakura. She then unsheathed her ninjato and jumped towards Naruto, slashing his chest earning a grunt of pain as blood trailed down his chest. "I'm going to cut you into little pieces,"

Naruto could only growl as his wound already began to heal. Yura hummed and was about to move to cut him again but moved out of the way of an arrow fired at her. Turning her head she saw Sakura glaring at her, "Let the idiot go right now! Next time I won't miss!" Yura gazed at Sakura, narrowing her eyes. "You heard me!"

"Ooh, she wants you back Naruto, what a caring master you have," Yura teased with Naruto growling then glaring at Sakura but said nothing. "Well her hair is rather interesting, I think I might take hers as well."

"As if!" Sakura scoffed as she fired an arrow that zipped right past Naruto who gave a sigh of relief. Though he looked just as interested as the other two as it hit the hair ball. It glowed brightly for a few moments before it started to come apart, revealing the horde of skulls. "Ew,"

"Oh no! What have you done?!" Yura demanded as she looked on with horror. She then glared at Naruto, "Once I'm done with her, I'll be taking that pretty hair of yours." Then she glared at Sakura and fired strands of hair at her, then setting them ablaze. Sakura ran off as the fire zipped towards her but it soon closed in. "Good luck trying to dodge my demon fire!"

"Good luck dodging this!" she heard and looked to see three spiked chains shoot from Naruto's chest and lunge at her. Quickly she avoided the chains, but one of them managed to slash off her hand. "Ha! Wait, what are you doing?" he asked as Yura growled and sent more hair with skulls attacked towards him. "Damn it," easily he crushed the skulls with his fist before dodging Yura's severed hand holding her ninjato.

"Stay still will ya?" 

"Hell no!" Naruto refused as he sent more chains towards her, but she blocked them with a wall of hair. Scowling he was about to try again when the ninjato pierced through him from behind. "GAH!" he screamed before he fell to the ground and her hand was returned to her.

"Half demon, half power," she chuckled. Naruto gave a shudder as he tried to get up, glaring at her. "Disappointed? I bet you were hoping to use the jewel to become a full fledged demon, huh?" Yura taunted as she made her way down to him. "Now stay still, if I don't get a clean cut, your blood will stain your gorgeous hair,"

"Fuck you!" he snarled as he suddenly stood up, his wound healed as he pierced right through her chest with his claws. She gave a grunt of pain and the jewel shard case fell before him. "Ha," he grinned as he fell to a knee but gave a grunt as she kicked him in the face.

"Why I never! How dare you, thrusting your hand into my chest! I just met you!" 

"Oh please! You got some big tits but I've played with bigger!"

"Why you!" Yura was about to kill him when she noticed that Sakura who was unharmed climbing up her hideout. "That girl didn't die?!" she snarled before moving her hand to knock Sakura off. Naruto used this chance to summon his chains and had them pierce through her body. "Ow! You bastard!" Yura snapped as she used her hair to sever the chains causing them to disappear then to restrain Naruto completely.

"What are you hiding?" he wondered.

"Naruto! It's the red skull! Concentrate on that!"

"Red skull?" he questioned just as Yura jumped away. "You're not getting away!" he snarled, giving chase as he ripped off the hair. But as he got closer he was stopped by her web of hair. Yura was getting angry as she sent her blade to bat off Sakura who fell but was caught and restrained by Yura.

But before she could do anything, Naruto's chains stabbed right through her. Even severing the hair she was controlling. Yura gave a scream of pain while the entire web started to fall apart and Sakura was falling. "Hold on stupid!" Naruto called as he grabbed her and landed on the ground of skulls.

"Naruto look out!"

"Wha? Gah!" he grunted as the ninjato pierced his chest again, he then looked to see a restored Yura who glared at him. "Why won't you die?" 

"I'm immortal duh! Now die!" Yura willed as she was about to use the sword to pierce him again, but she stopped it as her attention went to Sakura who was piercing the red skull with an arrow. "What are you doing?!" 

"It's here! The strand coming out of this red skull!"

"Stop that you bitch! DIE!" Yura then sent the sword to Sakura who had finally been able to pierce through it and the sword stopped mid air. There was a bright flash of light and Yura's body disappeared as the skull was split in half. Sakura gave a pant and looked inside the skull to see a broken red comb.

"A comb? The dumb bitch was a comb?!" Naruto blanched as he gazed at it, Sakura then looked up as if he was stupid and gave a sigh.

"You live in this crazy world, and your actually surprised? Baka,"

"OI!"

Sakura gave a sigh as she stood up and found the jewel. As she gazed it she gave a mutter, wondering how long it would take to find the rest of it.

"C'mon Sakura,"

"Eh?" Sakura blinked as she looked towards the blond who had his arms crossed and seemed to be calm. Naruto blinked himself as he wondered what was up. "Well, it's the first time you said my name since we met. I've always just been stupid girl," Naruto gazed at her in thought as she gave a smile, "You like me more now, huh?" she gave a grin as Naruto blushed slightly and he scoffed. She expected an immature retort from him but was surprised when he actually said,

"Well if we're going to work together to find the jewel, it'd be better if I wasn't an ass all the time," he shrugged causing her to blink. "Don't get excited though," he added and Sakura gazed at him as he turned to her, holding out his hand. "Lets start this again, ne?" he offered with a small smirk. Sakura gazed at his hand before giving a smile. "Yo, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." With her smile widening, she took Naruto's hand.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."


	59. Bloody Fox Ch 1

**Chapter One**

"Why did it have to be me?"

This mutter of a complaint was coming from Yamato Tenzo, a special Anbu Guard for the Sandaime Hokage. Let this not be confused with the Hokage guard which is a certain array of people that work specifically for the Hokage.

Anyway, he was currently in his Anbu gear, travelling around the village on a search. This search was a order from the Hokage himself, as the person he was searching for was needed. Now, Tenzo understood why this person was needed…after all he was considered as a very powerful person within the village.

But…why was it him who needed to do the retrieving? Couldn't Kakashi, Tora or even Kuma get him? But then again… _no_ one wanted to retrieve _him_. They would do just about anything else than retrieve him. And there was more than just one reason.

How about the fact that women practically wanted to have his children despite who he is, or the fact most men want to fight him just because he carries more confidence in his pinky toe than their whole body. How about that animals loved him and would literally bite the hand that fed them to satisfy him. Maybe it was because he had this oppressive power that just made people cower and fall on primal fear?

Oh! How about it's because he is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and insulting him would result in death, simply because you annoyed him. Uzumaki Naruto, was not one to be trifled with. And here he was on the search for questionable seemingly insane teen.

Oh yeah, that was another thing that made him so feared. The boy is only 15…a 15 year old with that much power…is scary as hell. It is because of his power, that Naruto is such a great tool for Konoha. But the thing is…Naruto doesn't follow Konoha's rules, listen to higher ranked shinobi or even give the council the time of day…because he only works for the Hokage. As the Jinchuriki, he has no choice. But Naruto willingly chooses to work under the Hokage...which kind of puts everyone on edge as to why? However the boy hasn't disclosed any of his reasoning's…simply because he wants too.

The first place Tenzo checked was the Ichiraku ramen restaurant. It was a stand a couple years back, but Naruto's very healthy donation allowed the owner to increase in size. So now it was a restaurant that accommodated to Naruto when ever he showed up. Kid had his own booth and everything.

Upon checking the restaurant, Tenzo figured out he wasn't there. So then he decided to check the training ground he usually mediated at…wasn't there either. Checked the hokage Monument, checked the dango shop, checked the bar…he wasn't at either of those places.

Tenzo sighed and regretfully headed over to the red light district which has improved greatly over the years. Naruto lived in the bad part of the village, and would usually be bad for someone as young as him to be walking in this part of town alone. But Naruto basically owned these parts.

Years ago, Naruto had turned to crime simply to make ends meet. And since he was the 'Fox brat' and not a shinobi, he couldn't get paid.

So to make up for it, he dove into the criminal underworld. And within two years, he had the underworld just about in the palm of his eleven year old hand. Criminals in Konoha, realized that a eleven year old with ninja training, titanium balls, and a cunning mind was way more lethal than one would think.

Naruto proved that he wasn't one to be trifled with when he had taken hostage a big criminal syndicate and killed every single member in one night. How he did it? Well, rumor has it Naruto knows some people in some pretty high places, shinobi people to be exact.

Once that happen, it didn't take long for others to kneel down. Those who didn't were eradicated. So by now the criminals in the village had developed enough of a self preservation instinct to realize that it was really bad to fuck with a fox like Naruto. While some believed he was Kyuubi in human form, others though he was just a fox shape shifting into a human.

Naruto's trickery didn't just pertain to his pranks. He knew how to get under someone's skin without even speaking. A simple look would anger people causing them to misstep. He was too cunning, it was insane!

However, he kept this all under wraps…somehow. And because of this, it was proof that Naruto may know some important people. But despite his lethalness, the kid was pretty chill. He gave back to the community in ways that didn't have people wonder what was going on.

Serial killers and rapists were erased almost instantaneously. The shinobi never had the need to snoop due to profiled being kept low, and Naruto wasn't greedy idiot like many others. He took whatever earnings he received and distributed the rest in equal amounts to others. Taking this appointment as leader seriously, earned him a large deal of respect and loyalty, this meant there was no need to keep people in line.

But despite his cheerful attitude, the kid was still scary when he wanted to be.

Tenzo walked up the steps to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. It took a few moments but soon the door opened and Tenzo's eye twitched at the person in front of him. He was actually quite shocked but knew he should have expected this. "Yoshino-san…what are you doing here?" Tenzo wondered as he gazed at the half naked woman who seemed as if she just woke up.

Yoshino Nara rubbed the sleep out of her eye before gazing at the Anbu with a sleepy expression. "Ah, Naruto-sama requested me to clean his room…so I did…" Yoshino shrugged and Tenzo stared at her for a little bit. "Can I help you with something?" The woman asked, now getting a bit irritated.

Clearing his throat he nodded his head. "Yes, do you know where I can find Uzumaki-san?" he asked and the woman hummed as she turned back into the house. She walked in and came out with a slip of paper. Tenzo was going to take it and read it but the woman kept it from him, a light glare on her face.

"Naruto-sama said he's at the Rager…" Yoshino informed before going silent as she gazed at then note, a light blush coming across her cheeks. Tenzo waited for her to finish but realized that the rest of the note was not for him, but for herself.

"Uh, thank you," Tenzo nodded and was going to walk off but he paused. "But before I leave…I have a question," he stated causing her to glance at him with a raised brow. "Does your husband and son know about your affair with Uzumaki-san?" Tenzo asked and Yoshino gave him a blank look.

"Anbu-san…I'm sure you know how just about all the women in the village look at Naruto-sama…do you really think it matters what our spouses and children think? Besides, Naruto-sama is more than generous, as he has blessed my family with things that not even the Hokage can give us…so please, keep your judgment to yourself," Yoshino stated before she shut the door on him.

Tenzo blinked before he shook his head with a mutter, heading over to the location Naruto was currently at. As he traveled, Tenzo thought about it and gave a sigh…the Rager…that was a damn brothel…damn. A brothel Naruto owned…double damn.

A few minutes later Tenzo stood in front of the large three story building. Honestly, even though logicially it was a brothel, it was a bar and strip club too. It was open to just about everybody that was either a shinobi or 16 years old.

He himself has never been, but he's heard Sarutobi Asuma and even Kakashi talk about going to simply relax. It was called the Rager because it caused hormones to rage and for peoples mind to go crazy with pleasure. Since it's creation three years ago, it's been one of Konoha's biggest attractions…and Uzumaki Naruto owned it.

It was always busy, which caused it to be open twenty four hours. In fact, it was busy right now, despite it being mid-day. There were two lines of people, one was the V.I.P line which was short, as people were allowed in once they were confirmed; the other line was regular people trying to get in.

For the V.I.P most of them were women, while the regular held mostly men. And from what Tenzo could tell, the women in the V.I.P were beautiful, gorgeous even. It made him consider trying this place out on his off time. But right now he had business to take care of.

Walking up one of the four bouncers guarding the entrance, Tenzo got the mans attention. "I'm here for Uzumaki-san…" the Anbu stated and the bouncer raised a brow before pressing a button on his ear piece.

"Yeah, we got Anbu for Uzumaki-sama…yeah….alright," The bouncer nodded before he looked back towards Tenzo. "Someone we'll be with you in a moment, so just stand here till they arrive,"

Tenzo simply nodded his head and waited patiently. His eyes began to wander with the crowds and now that he was more focused, he could hear the loud music from inside. Eyes still wandering, Tenzo raised a brow when he saw two familiar faces in the V.I.P line.

He was pretty sure he was looking at Mitirashi Anko, and if that was indeed Anko, then the dark haired beauty beside her was in fact Yuhi Kurenai. It was strange…to see Kurenai at least. The woman always had a cold, man hating aura…everyone knew she was clearly a feminist…so it was strange to him and made him wonder what in the world was she doing _here_ of all places?

"Anbu-san," the bouncer called and Tenzo looked towards the man who thumbed to the back. Tenzo looked and his eyes focused one a beautiful woman that walked out of the building, and headed towards him.

She was breath taking to say the least. The woman stood at 5'5 looking about 17 maybe 18 with long black hair that was put into pigtails. She had brilliant ocean blue eyes, a light tan to her skin, a button nose, supple pouty lips, and thin perfect eye brows. Her body was magnificent, as she had a slim thick shape yet very toned at the same time. On her body was a short hip hugging black dress that showed alluring cleavage of her D-cup breasts. She had red two inch heals on as well. But what Tenzo saw that stuck out to him the most…was the six whisker marks on her cheeks.

"You wanted to see Naruto-sama correct?" The woman asked in a sultry seductive silky tone, raising her delicate brow. Tenzo nodded his head and she nodded. "Follow me then," turning, she began walking shaking her hips. The man blinked as he watched her plump ass sway from side to side as she walk.

Tenzo was about to walk but the bouncer stopped him, putting his hand in front of him. It was dangerous to touch a Anbu directly, they could react violently…they were trained too. "Keep your eyes and thoughts to yourself," The bouncer started with a glare, "Memko-sama is off limits, bosses rule…" he warned.

Tenzo gave a nod, and the bouncer let him go. Catching up to the woman now named Memko, they entered the building. Upon entering, Tenzo winced lightly at how loud the music was blaring; the inside was dimly lit and looking around Tenzo could see the different stages with poles that had half naked women dancing on them or taking money from the thirsty men. There were some booths were some of the half naked women entertained customers…this was the strip club part of the building.

Memko said nothing as she led the Anbu around the building. They went into a hall, the music becoming muffled, but after a few moments the music was heard again and Tenzo could see the other version of the strip club, which was for females. He quickly tore his eyes away from the scene as the women were just as pumped as their male counterparts.

"I take it you have never been inside…" Memko chuckled lightly and Tenzo shook his head. "Well, then you see why this place is such a great attraction. It gets more quieter as we head up," Memko informed causing him to nod.

And it was quieter, as the upper level was a bar, there were still half naked men and women around but it was more of a chill type place than the rave type, plus he could smell the scent of marijuana. As they continued to walk, Memko stopped before turning around to face Tenzo.

"This last level is the…"

"The brothel," Tenzo cut her off with a nod, "Yes, I am prepared for it," he stated but Memko shook her head.

"No…you're not. While it is the brothel…it is not open for…the 90% of the public," Memko stated. "This is where those with an M.V.P card come to…let loose. They pay us, so they can interact with each other peacefully and in a relaxed environment. We don't not judge, we do not discriminate. Be warned, as you probably see people you know of…" Memko informed and Tenzo nodded. Turning she took out a black card and swiped the entry key, causing the light above the door to go from red to green. An audible click was heard and the metal door slid to the side.

"Basically Anbu-san…this is the Fuck Zone," Memko added and she walked inside. He gave a light gulp and followed after her, as they walked down a hall, the door shutting behind them. As they walked down the narrowed hallway, Tenzo saw a wooden door with the Uzumaki symbol adorned on it.

They reached the door and Memko placed her hand on the handle. Turning it she pushed forward, walking through. Tenzo followed her and almost instantly he could hear the different sounds of fornication.

Looking to his sides, he could see some women having an lesbian orgy with each other, while not too far on the left was a man having sex with a woman against the wall, both of them moaning and groaning. The sound of skin slapping against skin, wet slurping noises, thumping…all of it could be heard in his ears and Tenzo could only agree with Memko…fuck zone for real.

Running past them giggling was a fully naked woman, who was then followed by another naked woman. Watching them for a moment, he saw the second woman catch the first and push her to the wall before biting on her neck and kissing her way up to the woman's lips, the two grinding against each other.

Tenzo then noticing something as they kept walking, Memko ignoring everything around her. "I've noticed lesbians here…where are the gay men though? Does Uzumaki-san not allow them here?" Tenzo wondered out of curiosity. Memko shook her head as she gave an answer.

"We don't discriminate. Gay men are allowed up here, however they have another room just for them. It is more…how should I say…appealing to the eye for women to go at it with each other rather than men. So they have a spacious built just for them," Memko answered and Tenzo nodded his head.

He would have said something about that still being discrimination but as he thought about it…he would have been moderately disgusted to see two men fornicating with each other in the open…not that he wasn't already disgusted by this.

"I have another question…" Tenzo stated and Memko raised another brow. "How do you prevent diseases and such? With all this random sex…someone is bound to catch something," Tenzo muttered and Memko nodded her head.

"You are right…that's we have several seals set up in the rooms. Not only does it purify, the body to make sure no diseases are shared during fornication…but it also increases the pheromones and hormones, allowing the customers to engage fully in their pleasure, satisfying them. Basically an aphrodisiac seal," Memko informed and Tenzo glanced around the room they had entered to see the orange glowing seals on the wall.

And now that he thought about it…he did feel a bit more horny now than when he walked in. Ugh, he really needed to get out of here now. This place was just a fuck house…simple as that. He was going to question how long it would take to get to Naruto when Memko stopped upon entering a room.

"Naruto-sama…you have a guest," Memko stated with a light bow before she walked over and sat down beside her boss.

Tenzo looked over the teenager, taking in his features. Though he was sitting, the blond stands at 5'11, with messy shoulder length golden locks. He had a light tan complexion, three whisker marks on each cheek. Fangs protruding from his upper lip. His eyes were an amused crimson with black vertical slits. His outfit was that of black puffy pants that tightened at the ankle, a orange sash with extra length around his waist, boots in Anbu style, followed by no top of any kind.

This caused Tenzo to look at his bare chiseled godly tattooed chest. The Libra symbol was on his right peck, while the kanji for blood was on his left. And then of course was the Shiki Fuin seal on his muscled abdomen. Naruto had his ears pierced, wearing platinum small hoop earrings. On his right thumb he wore a platinum ring with an opal stone.

Tenzo gazed at the teen…trying to ignore the fact that the blond had his legs spread, with a naked woman's head in between them, her head bobbing while she fingered herself. The slurping noises were loud along with the choking and gasping sounds. She even whimpered his name before returning to her duty.

Naruto simply sat there relaxed with half lidded eyes, Memko beside him as she began kissing on his neck. "What can I do for you Anbu?" Naruto asked in a husky somewhat light deep voice. Even though Tenzo was pretty sure Naruto was not trying to seduce him, the teens voice had a seductive quality to it.

"Yes…the Hokage has requested you, Uzumaki-san," Tenzo stated and Naruto raised a brow, humming. Remembering the directions the Hokage gave Tenzo, the man quickly continued, yet trying not to sound nervous or fearful…it would tip Naruto off. The blond could sense fear…and he always used that fear to overpower anyone…enemy or comrade. "He said there will be blood," Tenzo added and Naruto's humming stopped.

A devious smile came upon the teens lips.

"Really now? Hmm…alright then. Report to the old man I will be there soon," Naruto ordered. Tenzo nodded and quickly got out of there with a shushin. A chuckle escaped his lips as his left hand came down to rest on the woman's head, increasing her speed. Within minutes while Memko bit lightly on his neck, he came in the woman's mouth.

"Thank you Naruto-sama!" the woman thanked as she swallowed before bowing and running off, a smile on her face. Memko chuckled while Naruto was in thought.

"When will I have my turn?" Memko asked and Naruto glanced at her with those eyes of his and smiled. With ease, the girl was on his lap, her dress hiked up past her bubble butt. "Ooh!" Memko moaned as Naruto plunged himself within her folds easily as she had no panties on.

Biting her bottom lip, she began to ride him, her arms wrapped around his neck, his face rested between her cleavage. After gyrating her hips and grinding, she began bouncing on him, her moans now becoming screams while he pinched her pierced nipples and laid kisses on her neck and jawline.

The two were going so hard that they had gained the attention of others, watching as Memko's ass bounced up and down, while he also partook in smacking it. She however climaxed when his finger pushed into her asshole; her pussy clamped up and milked him for nearly all he was worth while she rode out her orgasm.

Once he himself had climaxed, he pulled the girl off, leaving her on the couch. A shadow clone appeared wordlessly and resumed in claiming Memko who could only moan and whimper as he had his way with her.

The original Naruto pulled up his pants tied his sash and began walking out, his eyes becoming crinkled slits to resemble a fox and a relaxed smile on his lips. As the boy left the building, he had grabbed a dark maroon trench coat, though his bare chest was still out for the world to see.

Within minutes, Naruto had passed the Hokage's secretary that gave him a nervous smile. Once he passed she relaxed a bit, muttering that when she felt him return she would not be anywhere near him. Yeah he was handsome…but her fear for him outweighed that.

When the Anbu hiding in the hallway to the Hokage office took notice of Naruto, they immediately became on the defense. All of their eyes focused on him, they tried not to let their anger or fear slip…because the boy was able to smell it and use them as prey.

Naruto didn't bother knocking the door, he just opened it, and immediately all eyes were on him. Not even turning his head, but through the slits of his eyes, he was able to see that the room was packed full with jounin. Some he knew through association, some he knew just because…some he didn't know but heard of…but he knew them all.

But he only gave them his attention for a mere second before focusing on the old man sitting the desk wearing the Hokage robes. "Naruto," Hiruzen greeted and the blond gave a mocking light bow. "Glad you could make it, we have business to discuss,"

"Hai," Naruto replied, his expression never changing. "What is it do you wish to talk about Hokage-sama?" the teen wondered, tilting his head ever so slightly. Honestly? It crept them all out but no one said anything.

"Well, I have some missions for you as I've heard through the grape vine that you are bored," Hiruzen stated and Naruto gave a light nod. "Well, this first mission will alleviate your boredom," hearing this Naruto opened his eyes just a little bit.

"Oh?" the blond hummed and Hiruzen nodded. He knew better than anybody that a bored Naruto was not good. When Naruto was bored, he would find things to do to be rid of it. The first thing he would always do would partake in sexual activities…but if that didn't fight off his boredom…he took to finding anything or anyone he could kill…no matter of the consequences.

Often times Hiruzen would go with the notion that Naruto was not mentally stable…and he wasn't…not to those close to him at least. To Konoha, Naruto is a psychopath…a very intelligent psychopath. The boy enjoyed spilling the blood of his enemies, whether it be a spar or not. Hiruzen bet if Naruto could kill every person he did battle with, he would.

Naruto is a sly, cunning, intelligent, scary person. Though he made women drool, he also had them fearing for their lives too. The only beings that had no problem with Naruto…were foxes; which was strange but no one really questioned it. They just made sure to stay away from the boy.

"You see these jounin?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto turned his head, his slit eyes gazing over them, making them even more tense. He then hummed in conformation and Hiruzen continued, "Well these are all candidates that wish to be the sensei of the new genin recruits," This caused Naruto to turn back to the hokage, tilting his head in light confusion. "I want you to test them to see if they are even worthy of enough to handle and cultivate Konoha's next generation,"

"Ah…I see," Naruto said quietly, a chuckle rising from his throat. "Anything I need to be aware of?" the blond asked and Hiruzen gave him a look. "Alright then, no killing and no permanent damage…" the blond's smile stretched and he turned walking out of the room.

"I expect see all 32 of you at training ground 9 in 30 minutes, bring what you need and bring the intent to kill," Naruto ordered, the door closing right behind him. As soon as it his presence was gone, the jounin faced the Hokage, voicing their displeasure of facing the Bloody Fox of Konoha.

"You will face him and you will shut up about it!" Hiruzen snarled and the jounin shut up. "There are 32 of you here, all of you jounin. You are telling me you can not face a boy who isn't even a genin?!" Hiruzen growled.

"That boy will kill us Hokage-sama! Please, re-consider!" A jounin yelled out and Hiruzen frowned as the uproar continued. Hiruzen gazed at them, rubbing his temples before he slammed his hand on the table, the room going silent.

"Such cowardice! This is the exact reason I am sending you all to Naruto for testing. We don't need sniveling unconfident jounin tainting the new generation! Naruto is your evaluator, you pass, then you will be allowed to take on a team…if not…then god speed," Hiruzen glared at them as he explained. "You best hurry, if you want to even think about surviving then you should gather what you need…"

Naruto hummed as he walked down the street, he was excited for this upcoming test. Thirty-two full fledged jounin…hopefully they will get his blood pumping, he loved a good fight.

However, right now he was hungry. And what better to fill his stomach with some ramen and perhaps a side of pussy? Food of champions if you asked him. So with that thought in mind, the humming Naruto ventured towards the bustling number one Ramen restaurant in the village.

Walking through the double doors, Naruto ignored the many people that were waiting in the lobby to be given a table. The waiter at the stand, noticed Naruto right away and gave a smile, "Welcome Naruto-sama, would you like to relax in your booth?" the man asked and Naruto nodded his head. "Follow me then sir,"

The blond followed the waiter, the others watching with slightly envious eyes. But no one said anything as they knew exactly who he was…everyone in the village knew he was, either by dealing with him, seeing him or hearing about him. The Bloody Fox of Konoha was someone that was very hard to be ignorant about…not if you didn't want to lose a limb.

Naruto followed the man to a door that had the Uzumaki swirl adorned in orange. Walking inside, Naruto saw the two tables along with the booth. Sliding inside the booth, the waiter put down the menu, and waited for Naruto to order.

"I will have scarlet blood sake, with Uzu supreme and a side of Ayame," Naruto ordered, not even looking at the menu. The man nodded his head with a smile before he left, closing the door behind him.

' _ **You are going to enjoy playing with those fleshbags…aren't you**_ ,' a voice said from within. Naruto didn't flinch or show any indication that he heard the voice as he leaned back in the booth and waited for his food, his eyes closing.

' _Of course I am…it's time I got back out there…this vacation has been fun and all but…_ ' Naruto gave a sigh as he crossed his arms.

' _ **There is nothing like the thrill of actually killing your enemies,**_ ' the voice finished and Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Opening his eyes he turned his head to his left to see the only truly beautiful woman he has ever seen in life.

The woman was 5'8 with mid back length wavy blood red hair, the bang of her hair swooping to the left to cover her left eye partly. She possessed enchanting, amused ruby red orbs, with a light tan skin complexion. Her lips were pink and supple, nose like a button and three whisker marks on each cheek.

Her body could be considered perfect to most men but was perfect to Naruto. He usually liked his women slim thick, and this woman was completely that. Her skin was flawless, her breasts a hefty still perky C-cup with a very toned stomach and abdomen. She had birth giving hips with nice slim thick legs which were toned as well. And to match with it she had a bubble butt that most men would consider too big or too much to handle, but Naruto saw it as perfect. This woman was perfect…and she was the only woman he truly loved…hell, the only person he truly loved besides himself.

She was currently wearing a very short and revealing white kimono with red magatamas adorned on the cuffs and on the back, a total of nine. In her hand was a glass of red wine which she sipped leisurely. Naruto couldn't help but gaze at her for a few moments, something he did often when ever he visited her or she appeared beside him.

"Exactly," Naruto nodded his head lightly, though his eyes never left the woman before him. She hummed and swished the glass in her hand, leaning back, an aloof expression on her features.

" _ **Well don't get too lost in your lust, you'll kill somebody you weren't supposed too, which isn't good as you will then be punished and we're going to have to either serve time or kill some people off…either way, both is a hassle,**_ "

"True," Naruto nodded in agreement, he then shifted in his seat, about to scoot closer to Kyuubi when she raised a hand, a light smirk on her lips. Blinking at her, he raised a brow, obviously confused.

" _ **You're order is ready, enjoy**_ ," she chuckled lightly. Naruto tore his eyes away from her for a mere moment to see that indeed a large bowl of ramen in front of him. Looking back, he saw that she was gone, and the mental link was severed. Giving a grunt, his attention was turned to the person who entered the room.

"You ordered a side of Ayame…correct?" the sultry, seductive voice of Ayame Ichiraku sang as she walked over to Naruto's table, swaying her hips as she did so. Naruto's crimson eyes focused on her to see she was wearing a apron that covered her large breasts, heels and a orange thong. Her hair was down completely, and her eyes were clouded with lust as she licked her lips slowly.

"That I did," Naruto replied with a light smirk. Ayame giggled as she got on her knees and crawled under the table. Ignoring the fact that his pants were being pulled down, Naruto began eating his ramen with a content smile.

"Itadakimasu!"

Kakashi Hatake…was not a happy camper right now…why? Because he was early. Anyone that knew him knew that he was notoriously late by two hours at minimum. Now what was Kakashi doing to be late? None of your damn business.

But he was not happy because he was ordered to be on time or he would be punished greatly. However, the big reason he was annoyed…was because the person he along with the other jounin were supposed to meet was not present! What kind of shit was that?

Looking among his fellow jounin, he could see just about all of them were nervous besides Anko who was eating her dango happily and Asuma who relaxed, the cigarette in his mouth. Kurenai Yuhi stood beside Anko, and he noticed that she had a slight limp in her step which was strange, so he just chalked it up to her spraining her ankle or of the sort. Because there was no way the prude feminist Kurenai Yuhi had allowed a man to touch her…or anyone for that matter.

At the moment the jounin were having conversation amongst themselves or setting up very well placed traps…after all they had their orders…and considering who was evaluating them…they needed to take any chance they could get.

However, all conversation stopped when the wind blew, causing a chill to run down their spines. The feeling of primal fear awakened and the jounin were all on edge, glancing around for the source. Some had already started withdrawing kunai, simply anxious to start.

"Good…all of you showed up," the familiar voice of one Naruto Uzumaki spoke. All eyes were suddenly focused on him as he stalked towards the large group in a relaxed unguarded pace. What made them cringe wasn't the fact his steps were completely silent, or his hand wasn't on his sword, or even that the wind was still eerily blowing…

No, what made them cringe was the fact that same cheerful yet relaxed smile and slit eyes that made them appear closed was in place…not to mention the smile was filled with excited glee and the underlying tone of his voice dripped with blood lust.

"The whole point of this is evaluation to see if you deserve the honor of teaching the next generation. You have an entire hour to prove to me that you deserve it…if not, well then it's the Hokage's decision," Naruto explained as he set a clock on a nearby post.

Turning to them Naruto's smile turned into a grin and his slit eyes opened slightly, revealing his crimson eyes. It also didn't help that a large amount of pressure from his power was dropped upon them. Gripping the handle of his katana, he slowly drew the blade…

"Now…who would like to go first?"

 **This is the end of the first chapter of Bloody Fox of Konoha…I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have action for sure…but I'm not going to reveal to much on that. However I know where I am going with this story…well at least at the moment. Don't worry this has nothing to do with gods or demons, just the Narutoverse with one exception which deals with the pairing.**

 **Anyway, this Naruto lusts for Blood and Sex…which means there will be random killings and random sex. This pairing is actually a three girl harem, will there be sex with other girls without them being included? Why of course.**

 **This story is basically Naruto doing whatever the hell he wants because he can. If that means he wants to find Tsunade just so he can fuck her…he will, cause I will make it happen. Naruto doesn't have any big goals…he just wants to spill the blood of his opponents, fight strong opponents and have sex. He is basically like a mix of Gin Ichimaru, Kenpachi and Jiraiya.**

 **And while he is not God-like, he is Super strong and will grow in strength as time passes. But I also don't plan on making him a complete asshole, like lets say Madara.**

 **Oh…and I'm not going to even attempt to go into Canon…I refuse.**

 **But if you guys want to know the harem, it's…**

 **Fem. Kyuubi**

 **Karasuba**

 **Miya**

 **That's it…that is the PAIRING…meaning they will be the ones romantically involved with Naruto. If I feel the need to add another…I will simply have him bang them to get it out of my system.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. I also have some side news for you guys.**

 **First things first, The Third installment to my Hunger games Series is almost ready to be uploaded…so cross your fingers for that.**

 **Second thing, I am in the midst of creating all kinds of different stories that already have about 5 to 7 chapters to them.**

 **Lastly, I have recently gotten into Young Justice…it's cool I guess…but it interests me enough to make my own story. However…I've never been a DC universe fan, as I mostly know about Batman and the Teen Titans…that's it…hell I didn't even bother watching the Justice League Cartoon, it was too dry for my tastes.**

 **But, back to the point…I need help in trying to write the Young Justice story…so if anyone who is serious on helping me, shoot me a P.M and we'll talk. If not, don't bother.**

 **Alright that is about it…so…yeah…**

 **Bye.**


	60. Bloody Fox Ch 2

**Chapter Two**

The jounin all stared at him, all of them on edge, even the experienced ones. Every single person in this group knew of this boys reputation. The Aka Kitsune no Konoha…The Bloody Fox of the Leaf. A young boy with the seeming mindset of a homicidal maniac, who enjoyed to spill the blood of his opponents, no matter who they were.

Naruto was no shinobi…not of Konoha. But he was a solider commanded by only the Hokage himself, so in a sense he was a shinobi. This boy had an insane amount of skill for someone so young, his lack of empathy towards killing only made him stronger. Till this day, no one besides the Hokage knows how this kid got so strong.

Naruto Uzumaki was not deemed normal. Because of that…all shinobi that knew of him, needed to always be on their guard and to never underestimate him simply because of his age.

Which is why four jounin grouped together, kunai and shuriken out. Naruto simply stood there with that creepy grin on his face…and then they struck. But it was rather foolish of them, because with a simple flick of his wrist, blood had splashed on the grass, followed by the bodies of the unconscious jounin.

Kakashi narrowed his eye as he examined the bodies from afar, the gash was not deep enough to be considered fatal…but it probably hurt like a bitch. "AH!" The jounin heard, looking up he saw that about ten of the jounin ran after Naruto, who simply walked towards them.

"You idiots!" Raido yelled as he watched about a quarter of them get tossed away with ease, blood leaving their bodies. "We have to do something! We need a plan!" Raido growled and the others nodded. Asuma pulled out his trench knives as he tossed away his cigarette.

"Kurenai, cover my six," Asuma ordered before he charged in, Kurenai right behind him. Kakashi sighed as he called upon five jounin and led them into the forest, Anko called upon three, following after Asuma and Kurenai as back up.

Naruto grinned madly as he slashed through the jounin, though he was a bit annoyed at the light love slashes he was giving. These jounin were rather foolish to charge him head on, some shinobi they were. But that's what happens when fear and hate controls the brain, all rationality goes out the window.

The blond spun around and was going to slash a jounin's chest when his blood coated blade met with a trench knife. He smirked upon gazing into the eyes of a young Sarutobi, "Ah, Asuma-san…nice weather we're having eh?" he said in a polite tone, causing Asuma's glare to darken.

"Just peachy," the man replied before he pushed Naruto back, following up with jabs and kicks. Naruto dodged them all with ease and made to strike with his blade only for a sword to clash with his own. Turning his head, he saw a jounin smirk at him; raising a brow of his own, he made to parry the blade and stab through the jounin's shoulder when he heard the faint sound of cackling fire.

Turning his head a bit, he saw the oncoming great fireball, his eye twitched. Both Asuma and the jounin moved away just as the ball of fire made contact with Naruto. Raido, who was the one who made the fireball, tensed as he sensed danger.

However his body was too slow as he received a kick to the face from Naruto, making him tumble back. The blond was then going to stab Raido but a wall of snakes appeared between them. Narrowing his eyes, the blond immediately hopped back as the snakes spewed a mist of poison at him.

Once he was free from the mist he turned around to counter Asuma with his blade before he round kicked Asuma's head before spinning and stabbing a jounin's foot. This earned a scream of pain from the man before he was punched in the throat, making him gag. Removing the blade, Naruto the sidestepped the snakes that lunged at him.

The blond merely smirked as his eyes glanced around to find the rest of the jounin. Realizing they all went separate ways, he focused his attention on a smirking Anko, a glaring Raido and a huffing Asuma.

Taking a single step forward Naruto…realized…he couldn't move…whatsoever. "Shadow possession jutsu, success…" a jounin from behind stated with a smirk. Looking down Naruto saw that his shadow was indeed attached to another. "Get him now!"

"Right!" Anko grinned as she blurred through hand signs, Asuma doing the same. "Fire style: Fire stream jutsu!" she yelled, blowing out a long thick stream of red flames while Asuma blew out wind, which mixed with the fire to make it stronger.

As the attack neared Naruto, the blond had a smirk on his face. No sign of tension or struggle on his features. "Did you know that jutsu are only as strong as the users will?" Naruto asked with a smile. "And did you know…how easy it is to break that will?" with a maddening grin, he released his inner power and the Nara screamed in pain as his jutsu was broken.

Naruto then swung his sword up just as the combination attack landed upon him. Neither jounin asked the foolish question if they got Naruto, as they knew they had not. However, they did not expect for a speedy retaliation; which was in the form of a blade piercing straight through the right side of Raido's chest, earning a gasp of pain.

His grin still in place Naruto easily and painfully ripped the blade out from Raido's chest before swinging it at Anko only for it to be blocked by Asuma's trench blades. However this didn't stop Naruto from parrying the blades and kicking Asuma straight in the face, sending him flying into the forest. Spinning around, he snatched at Anko's throat, making her gag out of surprise.

Anko was really wishing Kurenai would provide that back up, because she was losing air…fast. Seeing the look in her eyes, Naruto gave his foxy grin, which sent shivers down Anko's spine, as it was more creepy than her own. "If your banking on that backup then you might as well forget it…don't you know Jinchuriki are impervious to any kind of Genjutsu?" this caused Anko's eyes to widen slightly.

Naruto's grin stretched across his cheeks, "But are you?" he wondered, raising a brow. "Lets find out," Anko grunted as she witnessed Naruto's crimson eyes glow completely red before her own eyes became dulled, and her body slacked.

Dropping her, he chuckled. "Sweet dreams Anko-chan," Naruto whispered, laying a kiss at the corner of her lips. Standing back up he looked around, ignoring the pooling blood of Raido and the unconscious Nara. "Ready or not here I come!" Naruto called out before he walked into the forest at a relaxed pace.

"He's coming this way!" a jounin whispered as he hid behind a tree. Other jounin were hidden in the trees, others behind trees, Kakashi who was leading them had three clones spread out in the area.

All the jounin besides Kakashi were nervous, sweat sliding down their faces as they gave labored breaths. This evaluation felt like real battle…a life or death situation…as if the fox brat was really going to kill them! It terrified them!

"I don't have to see you," they heard Naruto say as he appeared out of nowhere. He walked around slowly, his hand gripping the handle of his blade tight. "I can smell you're fear,"

Silence….

"NOW!"

Then there was explosions.

Asuma gave a groan as he sat up, rubbing his face. That kid hit really hard, not to mention he landed on his back even harder. What a workout, this kid was like a mix between Gai and Kakashi…if you exclude the fact that neither men aimed to kill him.

Getting up he rolled his neck, wondering how far he was from his fellow jounin. He got his answer when he heard the sound and the fire of explosions. Those explosions meant that Naruto was over there…he didn't have to be the one who caused them…but he was there.

"Asuma-san," turning he saw a jounin land beside a smile on his face. "I'm so glad we found you, we need some type of plan and formation, you're the one who dealt with the brat and can relay information," the jounin said and Asuma nodded as he looked at the lot of jounin.

"That's right, but you are going to need be on your A game because…" they all paused when they heard the faint voice of Uzumaki Naruto.

"How many slashes does it take to end the existence of a large group of jounin?" tension locked up their bodies, and primal fear began to set in again. "Let's find out…"

"AH!" a jounin screamed as blood spewed from his back.

"One…"

Asuma turned as he heard another scream, followed by a thud…

"Two…"

The jounin besides Asuma had enough and charged at the last place he saw Naruto…only to be cut down…

"Three…"

Taking a deep breath, he gripped his trench knives, channeling wind chakra into them. This would end here! As Naruto finished his fourth victim, Asuma rushed him.

"You again?"

"How the hell is this even possible?"

This was the whimper of a jounin as he sat on his knees, a horrified expression on his face. All around him was blood and bodies…some in the bushes, simply on the ground, or hanging from a tree branch. However…despite what he may think all of them were deeply unconscious.

"You just have to believe in yourself," A mocking voice. The jounin's eyes widened his eyes as a shadow covered his form. Looking up he saw the insane smirk of Naruto Uzumaki, his blade dripping with blood that clearly wasn't his own.

Seeing Naruto raised his blade, the jounin braced himself for the pain that was going to come. Naruto easily brought the blade down on the jounin, but raised a brow just as it made contact with a log. Humming to himself, he looked up then around before he spotted the jounin being set down by Kakashi.

"A Konoha shinobi should protect his comrades," Kakashi glared as he lift up his headband revealing his Sharingan. Naruto chuckled childishly as he turned to face Kakashi.

"That sure is a nasty case of pink eye…how about I help you by ripping it out entirely?" Naruto asked, malice bleeding into his tone. He despised those eyes for various reasons…and seeing them was making his blood boil along with Kyuubi's irritation growing.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and got into a ready stance. Naruto's eyes twinkled for a moment as he raised his blade, a grin on his face. "Yippe, I finally get to fight the famed Kakashi Hatake no Sharingan! I hope you give me a good fight!"

At this moment, you could paint Kakashi…surprised. While he has seen the speed of Naruto before…being the one to deal with it himself and watching were two different things. For example…he barely had enough to lift his arm to defend himself against the attacking blade. It also didn't help that the strength behind it made him wince as his arm was put under a strain.

Managing to push Naruto back, he dove forward to punch the blond but Naruto moved his head before aiming a kick to his head. However the jounin dodged that as well and spun around in a crouch to stab the boy in the chest. Naruto saw the attack come and deflected it before kneeing Kakashi in the face, causing him to slam his back against a tree.

Lunging forward, Naruto moved to stab Kakashi but his target rolled out of the way before blowing a fireball at Naruto who simply hopped back to avoid the flames. Kakashi figured Naruto was going to use Ninjutsu for the first time since the start of this evaluation but was wrong.

Instead the blond disappeared in a blur entirely and Kakashi felt pain the next. He blinked then grunted as he felt something wet trail down his body. He didn't bother looking down…or more like he couldn't, because Naruto made a move to stab him through his skull.

Ducking his head Kakashi had already finished his hand signs as he grabbed Naruto's ankle. "Earth style: Head Hunter jutsu!" the jounin yelled, dragging Naruto down into the earth. However before he could get the boy fully underground, he single leaf replaced him.

A sense of danger took place within Kakashi and he substituted himself with a log which was ran through by a katana. Smirking, Naruto switched his handle on the blade and spun around to wack Kakashi in the face with the log, causing the log to burst into splinters and Kakashi to crash through some trees.

"I'm not really impressed Hatake-chan," Naruto muttered as he walked towards Kakashi who was trying to recover. "How can you claim to want to teach and guide the next generation if you can't even beat one from the next generation?"

"You are a special case," Kakashi grumbled as he gave a lazy glare at Naruto. Inwardly he was pissed and confused, why? Well because Naruto was indeed kicking his ass, and his Sharingan isn't able to keep track of him. It was as if he was too fast to be tracked, which wasn't possible since Gai was the fastest person in the village, yet Kakashi could still catch him with the Sharingan, although barely.

It also didn't help because of his speed, Kakashi's reaction time, experienced jounin or not, was sloppy and slow. Naruto just about landed every hit on him, but he then wondered was it because Naruto was too fast…or was he just unpredictable? After all the Sharingan's main focus pertaining to the third level is being able to predict the attacks of ones enemy. Hence why the Uchiha clan came up with the interceptor fist, which went hand in hand with the Sharingan.

"Cut for your thoughts?"

"Eh?" Kakashi blinked, being pulled out of his thoughts. The next thing he felt was pain, and something wet trailing down his jaw. Before Kakashi could even comprehend what was going on, he received a bottom of a boot directly to his face. Falling back, Kakashi grunted as he hit the back of his head, making his headache a bit worse.

"Like I said, not impressed," Naruto grumbled as he watched Kakashi try to get back up with a bored look on his face. "If I wasn't ordered not to kill you…you would be dead by now," Naruto sighed, but raised a curious brow when Kakashi managed to get up.

"Well I apologize for being such a disappointment," Kakashi muttered as he glared at Naruto, his Sharingan spinning lazily. "But…I still have more up my sleeve!" Kakashi declared.

Naruto blinked, his eyes darting to the left as something lunged at him. Quickly his eyes then shifted to the right, to see another blur heading towards him. Naruto then looked back towards Kakashi who was running at him, kunai in hand.

His attackers were completely shocked when Naruto took action using defense without even moving a single muscle…literally. Large spiked chains shot from the ground, wrapping around the left attacker while stabbing straight through the right. Both attackers were revealed to be clones of Kakashi. While the two dispelled a third chain knocked away the original Kakashi.

' _Since when could he use chains?!_ ' Kakashi demanded inwardly as he ignored the pain of his throbbing arm. How was this kid beating him? Did he really need to bust out the big guns? He really wasn't trying too but…the blond was leaving him no choice…he still wasn't sure how much time was left.

"Kakashi," looking towards his left, the jounin's eyes widened when he saw a mildly injured Asuma. About to help his friend, the masked jounin paused, as he was now cautious. If Naruto could use chains…then there was some chance he could use Genjutsu...hell this Asuma might be a henge!

Figuring what Kakashi was thinking, Asuma spoke up to verify he was the real deal before he got his ass handed to him once again. "You secretly have a crush on Anko…" the jounin informed and Kakashi's brow twitched but he nodded his head. Yeah, he was the real Asuma.

"Do you now? that's so cute…" was the mocking tone of Naruto as he walked towards them, a smile on his lips. "I wish you the best of luck trying to get with her. And if you do, know that she likes to be fucked really hard, oh and she likes anal…"

"CHIDORI!"

 _WHAM!_

Asuma sighed as Kakashi was sent barreling through more trees, courtesy of a chain slam. Focusing on Naruto he gripped his trench knives. "I'm surprised to see you are still conscious…" Naruto muttered as he gazed upon Asuma. "You would think with the beating my clone had given you would still be groveling in dirt,"

The jounin didn't give a reply, simply glaring at Naruto. The blond hummed a tune to himself before he looked up, that's when Asuma decided to strike, his knives coated in chakra. Cocking back his fist, Asuma roared as he tried his best to try and slice Naruto with his punch, however Naruto somehow was a step ahead of him.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

"UGH!" Asuma gasped as his face was suddenly plowed by the foot of a clone. The man crashed into a tree as well while Naruto dispelled the clone. Naruto looked towards the two downed jounin and made his way back to the clearing.

Looking at the timer, he found out there was still thirty minutes left. He expected there to be less. Chuckling to himself he sat down leaning against the tree, closing his eyes. Instead of ending the evaluation, he would simply wait till someone woke up and challenged him again…so he might as well just chill.

Without even opening his eyes, Naruto vanished from his spot, avoiding the explosion that took place. As he skidded to a stop, he opened his eyes to see that he was facing Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai, all three of them glaring at him.

"Took you guys a while to wake up…good naps I hope?" he goaded causing Kakashi to snarl. Without any words said, they attacked. Naruto chuckled as he avoided Kakashi's strikes. Ducking under a kick, blocking a punch, then parrying the kunai, Naruto back flipped landing against the tree.

Kakashi ran towards him, and Naruto was going to move when he realized…he couldn't move. Looking down he raised a brow as he saw multiple roots holding him down; he then glanced up to see that Kurenai was coming out of the tree, kunai in hand.

"Don't you ever learn?" Naruto smirked just as the tree combusted into flames. Just in time too because he was able to avoid Kakashi's strike at him by jumping and skidding to a stop. But as he did so…something felt off…looking towards Kakashi, he saw that the man had finished his hand signs, and suddenly the sun was blocked off.

Looking up, he narrowed his eyes as a giant meteor headed straight towards him. Pulling out his katana he readied himself but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking to his side he saw Kyuubi standing beside him, shaking her head. Naruto blinked before he grinned, sheathing his sword.

She pointed behind him and Naruto responded by spinning around and enacting a full round house kick. His smirk increased when he made contact with something that wasn't air. And as soon as he did, the entire field gave a shimmer, returning him back to the real world and Kyuubi laying a kiss on his cheek, as she too faded away.

"Asuma now!" he heard Kakashi roar. Turning, he ignored the downed Kurenai just as he was surrounded in smoke like ash. Realizing what was about to happen, Naruto absolutely had no time to even gather chakra to leave. And the next second… "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" he was engulfed in flames.

"Kurenai!" Asuma called as he ran over to her, to see if she was okay. Though she had a large welt on her jaw, she seemed fine, if not a bit shaken. Helping her up, the two looked towards the flames that they knew Naruto survived…but was probably gravely injured. Kakashi stood firm, as he watched, his Sharingan trying to take note of any kind of chakra use. After a few minutes, the fire continued to blaze and no sign of Naruto.

That changed when Kurenai screamed as the blade of a katana pierced straight through the right side of her chest, luckily above her lung. She was fell back while Asuma looked on with wide eyes, however he gave a scream as two spiked chains shot out from the flames and snatched him by his ankles and suspending him in the air, blood trickling down from the wound.

Kakashi was frozen stock still, holding his sharingan eye. Why? Well between the large amount of KI that fell upon him and the massive output of chakra that blinded his eye, it was quite hard to even help his comrades. The three jounin watched in disgust and awe as a _very_ scorched figure walked out from the flames. The skin was burnt to the point where it was black or even melted off to show bone. They were also completely bald with half of their face nothing but mulitated skin and burns. Oh, and they were completely naked.

If they weren't in so much pain they would have puked…but for the moment they settled for turning pale white. But to their amazement, the damaged skin began to fall of the body, being replaced with new healthy skin. Skin that wasn't there before was regrown, along with hair, returning their golden blond locks.

Within thirty seconds, a completely healed fully naked Naruto stood before them, two chains coming from his back which were wrapped around Asuma's ankles. The teen also had a smirk on his face. His body glowed red for a moment before black pants appeared to cover his manhood which Kurenai couldn't keep her eyes off.

"That was quite the teamwork," Naruto spoke, his voice completely calm and relaxed. "If I was any normal human…I'd be dead…but I'm not…" the teen shrugged, and his smirk increased. "You three however…are," with that said Naruto's visage became demonic as he grinned evilly. His nails turned to claws and more chains appeared from his back, ready to run through the three jounin.

Merely snapping his fingers, the three new chains zoomed towards the three jounin, about to pierce through their flesh, to fatally wound them. However they came to a complete stop merely centimeters away from their victims due to the alarm clock going off. Naruto's smile faded into a frown, raising a brow as he looked back towards the clock.

"Hmm…how fortunate for you three…" Naruto muttered, his eyes meeting with theirs. Closing his own eyes into slits, he gave his foxy smile which they would always deem creepy. "…evaluation is over." With that said he released Asuma, causing him to drop to the ground painfully; and lowered his chakra output to nearly non-existent so he wouldn't blind Kakashi anymore.

His chains returned to his body and he calmly walked over to Kurenai who tensed upon him being near her. Gripping the handle of his Katana, then her shoulder he slowly removed the blade from her body, painlessly. Bringing the blade to his lips, he stuck his tongue out and licked a falling drip of blood. Humming he grinned at Kurenai, "Hmm, what a wonderful taste you have…Kurenai-chan…I hope to have the pleasure of tasting you again soon," he smirked before flicking his sword, the blood soaking the grass.

With his chakra he created a scabbard for his sword and sheathed it. He then leaned down and planed at kiss on the corner of her lips before he stood back up and left, smirking at Asuma who snarled at him.

"I'll inform Hokage-sama the results of this evaluation, have a pleasant day jounin-san's…" Naruto smiled at them before he disappeared in a gust of wind. Asuma grunted in pain, as he watched Kurenai finally fall unconscious while Kakashi was already unconscious. Feeling his eyes becoming heavy, he gave a grumble before his world went dark…

"I am starting to hate that kid…"

"You still seem quite restless…" Hiruzen said quietly as he returned the forbidden scroll to it's shelf. He glanced towards the blond teenager who sat in a chair cleaning his blade with a cloth, wiping off any excess blood he had left.

"Torturing a Chunin no matter how fun doesn't take away the fact I need more…" Naruto responded, his crimson eyes steady on his blade. "By the way…he was going to Orochimaru…he had orders from a leaf higher up to give the scroll to the snake as an agreement or something…"

Hiruzen raised a brow as he sat down in his desk. "And I assume you know who this higher up is?" the Sandaime guessed. Naruto didn't look at Hiruzen as he studied his blade, making sure it was completely clean.

"Of course I do…as do you…I just don't know why you are pussyfooting around…" Naruto muttered. "The day will come when he actually does become Hokage…and when he does, I have no choice, along with every other shinobi but to listen to him…"

"No…you have a choice…you always have a choice…" Hiruzen shook his head, and Naruto finally looked at him. "Just like you choose to actually follow my orders…"

"You promised there would be blood…" Naruto shrugged before humming. "And bitches…and more blood," Naruto muttered, causing Hiruzen to chuckle lightly. The Sandaime gave a sigh as he looked down at his desk, after a few minutes of silence he spoke up.

"What is your opinion on this matter?" Hiruzen wondered and Naruto smirked. Sheathing his katana, Naruto finally returned Hiruzen's gaze.

"My opinion? My opinion is too simply spill blood. I don't care who it is, as long as I don't deem them relevant. For example, if you order me to kill Ayame and Teuchi, I wouldn't be able too…because they are relevant…you order me to kill that annoying Ebisu…then I would gladly do so…" Naruto shrugged. "Just point me in the direction of irrelevancy…"

Hiruzen remained silent before he nodded his head. "Then be prepared to be called when it is time…" Hiruzen ordered and Naruto nodded his head. "Now…how was the evaluation?"

"Boring…" Naruto muttered as he shifted in his seat to be more comfortable. "All your jounin are useless and shouldn't even be shinobi…you need to do something about that Hokage-sama..." Naruto advised. "At least with Danzo…he gets good results…these jounin are simply grown genin,"

Hiruzen sighed before shaking his head, "That may be…but also realize that you are different than anybody they would face. You strike fear into their hearts, and not the fear that would make them attack you…but the fear that would make them avoid you at all costs…" Hiruzen explained and Naruto gave a huff.

"Well they need to get over it. Anyway, there are only three jounin who fit the bill," Naruto continued and Hiruzen raised a brow. "Hatake, Yuhi and Sarutobi…they lasted until the end…so I guess they are adequate," Naruto shrugged.

Hiruzen hummed to himself before he nodded his head. "I at least expected them…that's good. However that leaves me with a problem," the Sandaime paused and Naruto raised a brow. "That's only three jounin with a class of thirty-six…"

Naruto merely stared at him, basically telling Hiruzen it was not his problem. Sighing to himself, the Sandaime pondered in thought. After a few minutes he got a solution. "Alright about most of those kids come from civilian families…and from their grades…aren't exactly serious about being shinobi," the Hokage started and Naruto continued to stare at him. "I don't want a repeat of this last generation of jounin…so you are going to give these genin an evaluation as well…"

"Really?" Naruto asked with a twinkle in his eye. The Sandaime nodded but spoke up to get things straight with the boy.

"Yes, but you will not kill them, let alone fight them. Just intimidate them to see if they are truly worth being submitted in the ninja core," Hiruzen informed and Naruto deflated a bit. "Those who are able to withstand your intimdation can truly become genin while the others are sent elsewhere to be…conditioned,"

Naruto raised a brow before he chuckled with a nod. Hiruzen continued on, "Another thing…Danzo doesn't think I know this…but there is a spy amidst the class…a spy that is focused on Sasuke Uchiha," Hiruzen told and Naruto gave a light smirk.

"Itachi's little brother? Oh I wonder why Danzo-chan wants with Sasuke…could it be it's because he is the last Uchiha? Hmm…" Naruto hummed and Hiruzen simply nodded his head.

"Most likely, I recently realized that Sasuke is a target. A target for the civilian council, a target for Danzo and a target for Orochimaru…" Hiruzen listed causing Naruto to gaze at him with curiosity. "As much as I don't particularly like the boy, and he simply breathes arrogance…he is the last Uchiha of Konoha until we can find a solution to that…"

"So…why are you telling me this?" Naruto finally demanded. Hiruzen was silent before he spoke again.

"I need you to keep an eye on the boy, not to protect him but to keep an eye on him. Make sure neither Danzo or Orochimaru get their hands on him. No, you don't have to train him…no you don't even have to deal with him, just make sure those two keep away from him," Hiruzen informed and Naruto shrugged.

"I can do that…as long as I don't have to save him from being killed and whatever…" Naruto muttered. Naruto then blinked before he large blood lustful smirk came across his face, "What if the kid is better off dead…can I kill him?"

Hiruzen was silent, closing his eyes. "Only as a very last resort…I'm serious Naruto!" the Hokage glared while Naruto grinned. "And if you do have to kill him, make sure you salvage his eyes…we could use them for later, along with a blood sample,"

"Sure sure…" Naruto waved him off without a care. "So how am I going to watch this kid? Do I hide in shadows or what?" the blond wondered as he inspected his nails. Hiruzen hummed before answering.

"You are going to be on the same team as him…" this earned a glare from Naruto, though it was more curious than anything. "Just to keep up appearances. You won't have to listen to Kakashi, who will be his jounin sensei, but you will have to work with the team till a certain point,"

Naruto continued to glare at him and Hiruzen glared back. "This an order from your Hokage…" Hiruzen said with a stern tone, yet Naruto did not back down, his glare still present. It was silent for a good five minutes before Naruto finally spoke.

"I get to do as I please…" Naruto stated and Hiruzen simply nodded. "Alright then, as long as that is clear. You are the only one I report too, fuck Kakashi and every other jounin that believe that will be able to pull "rank" on me…" Naruto grumbled.

"Yes, yes…you can go now…team placements is in a week…" Hiruzen told and Naruto stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Hiruzen to himself. The man released a breath, relieved that Naruto didn't put up a fight this time…he was too old to go through that.

However…he couldn't help but feel as if Naruto had his own objective in this…maybe it was his imagination?

Iruka Umino sighed as he gazed at his rowdy….no, at the rowdy fresh genin. They were no longer his students anymore. They were ninja, adults in the eyes of the world…but damn were they acting like children.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were steady arguing about who was going to sit with Sasuke Uchiha. Kiba Inuzuka was currently glaring at Sasuke, itching for a fight. Shikamaru Nara was sleep like usual, Chouji was loudly eating on his chips. Not to mention the other genin that were having their own conversations, their voices getting louder to talk over everyone else. A number of the girls in the class room were standing off to the side a bit away from Ino and Sakura, arguing amongst themselves about who would win the seat beside Sasuke, Sakura or Ino.

The only quiet ones in the classroom were Hinata Hyuuga who watched with bored interest, Shino Aburame who just sat in the back of the class and Sai, who was drawing a picture, sitting behind Sasuke. Honestly, it was these three who were his most favorable students after all these years. While he liked all of his students, he liked more some than others. His favorite in the class would have to be Hinata hands down…why?

Because Hinata didn't bother in wasting her time fawning over the Uchiha, ever since she first started the academy it was like this. Years ago she was a shy timid girl who had trouble making friends…but then she was withdrawn from the academy for some time before she returned, vastly different.

She was more confident with her actions completely. In fact, she had so much confidence that it was quite a shock to those who knew her before. When asked why, her answer was because she had a goal, and in order to complete that goal, she needed to get stronger. Since then she was his star pupil, rivaling Sasuke completely.

In fact, now that he was watching the girl he could tell she was getting rather annoyed by the noise level of the room. But she was enduring since it wasn't time yet to start….but if they didn't shut up when it did…they were all getting their asses kicked.

Iruka glanced towards the clock and gave a sigh of relief before he turned to the genin. "Alright class settle down…" he ordered, but they weren't listening. Hinata's brow twitched and he continued before she could blow up. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!"

In an instant they were all in seats, dead silent. Iruka released a breath and nodded. "Good," he said before a smile came upon his face. "Now, I would like to congratulate all of you that showed up today…"

For the next ten minutes Iruka gave the customary congratulations will of fire speech. Once he was done he pulled out a clipboard and began reading assigned genin teams. But before he could get to squad 4 the door opened slightly. Everyone turned their heads to see that a hand gripped the door.

A few moments later the door slowly slid open and Iruka's eyes widened upon seeing the infamous Aka Kitsune no Konoha in all of his glory. He along with the class shivered upon seeing his usual foxy smile as he strolled into the classroom.

"Pardon me Chunin-san…but under orders of Hokage-sama I am to give an evaluation of these…genin," Naruto said in his usual relaxed tone which even put them more on edge because he was currently giving off an aura of death.

Iruka gulped with a nod, he knew of this evaluation but he didn't know that it was going to be _him_! If he did he would have warned the genin ahead of time! "Y-yes of course," Iruka nodded his head, stepping down. He would not argue with this…monster, it would do no good.

"Oi Iruka-sensei!"

He just wished his students followed his same train of thoughts.

Kiba Inuzuka glared at Naruto, ignoring the whining and whimpers of Akamaru. "Who is this kid? And why is he evaluating us?" the boy demanded. He simply voiced the question the other genin were thinking, this kid was the same age as them, so he couldn't have been a jounin or even a Chunin!

"Watch your mouth!" Hinata barked, turning to glare at Kiba. "You will not question Naruto-sama!" Hinata snapped, her Byakugan activated. Upon hearing that name, Kiba froze, as did the rest of the clan heirs, and some of the civilians. But Kiba wanted to know…why did she refer to him as sama?

"Now now Hinata-chan, there is no need to be so mean," Naruto said as he waved her off and Hinata bowed her head. "But to answer your question Inuzuka-chan," Naruto mocked earning a brow twitch from Kiba. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I am evaluating you because I have orders from Hokage-sama…"

"R-right," Kiba smartly replied. He knew of this guy, this was the same person his mom and sister warned him about, and from Akamaru's whimpering, he should have never challenged him. Taking a quiet whiff, Kiba covered his nose; the guy reeked of blood and sex.

"Now…" Naruto began as he stood in front of the class. "This won't take long," Naruto smirked. A moment later the room was filled with massive Killer intent. All the students including Iruka were unprepared for it, and because of that, they were victims of gruesome images of death…just death.

Some were forced to watch as their friends blood were splattered across the walls, some were beheaded or stabbed. It was completely too gruesome for their feeble minds to handle, some even started to dry heave or swallow their bile.

"STOP IT!" Sasuke Uchiha screamed causing the attention to go on him. Naruto raised his brow lightly, smirk still on his lips. Sasuke then snarled as he charged at Naruto, kunai already in hand. "DIE!"

"Sasuke stop!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

 _SQUELCH!_

Sasuke couldn't even gasp as he felt pain…pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw that the silver blade of a katana had pierced right through his chest. His eyes wandered up to see the creepy smiling expression of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Something wrong Sasuke-chan?"

Blinking, Sasuke looked around to see that everyone were still in their seats, including him. Looking towards the front he saw that Naruto was looking at him, his head tilted slightly. Feeling on his chest, Sasuke realized there was no hole, no blood, no sword. "N-no…" the boy answered quietly, backing down.

Naruto hummed before he turned his attention towards the other students to see weak ones were already unconscious. Others were crying and holding themselves, the strong ones simply had sweat trailing down their brows. The strong were Hinata, Shino, Sai and Sasuke. The normal ones had simply been pale, which was Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba.

"Hmm, impressive, I expected more of you to be unconscious…" Naruto muttered before he gave a sigh. "You all want to be ninja right?" their responses were slow, but they gave nods. "Well…let me give you your first lesson of a ninja that the academy can't teach you…" Naruto smiled.

 _ **SQUELCH!**_

"Ugh!"

Eyes went wide, skin became even paler, and even more tears fell.

"Death can happen at any moment," Naruto smirked as he gazed upon the dark eyes of Sai, which were losing their light rather quickly. Why? Because Naruto had his blade through his heart. "Sorry you had to be used as an example kid…" Naruto muttered before humming, "Wait…no I'm not!" Naruto laughed as he removed his katana and let Sai fall dead on the desk, his blood spilling all over the desk and seat.

The person sitting beside him fell unconscious from being so close to the scene. Naruto returned spot and watched the genin for a few moments before he grabbed the clipboard from a shocked Iruka.

"Hmm…Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka," Naruto called. "You are Team 8," he informed, passing them as genin. "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, you are team 10…" Naruto stated, passing them as well. "And…lets see…" Naruto muttered.

Looking up he gazed upon the students to see that only a few of them left were even awake. "Ah, you with the pink hair…Sakura Haruno? You along Sasuke Uchiha are team 7…congrats to all of you," Naruto said in a cheerful tone. Setting the clipboard to the side he shrugged. "You're jounin sensei's will be here to scoop you up soon…" he smiled before hummed a tune, walking out the room. But before he did…he stopped…

"Oh…and have a pleasant day."

 **This ends the second chapter to Bloody Fox of Konoha. Like always I hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't have much to say about this chapter so…**

 **Bye.**


	61. Bloody Fox Ch 3

**Chapter Three**

"Sir…are you sure that was a good idea?"

Hiruzen looked up from his crystal ball with slightly bored look on his face. He raised a brow at the Anbu beside so the man continued, "Killing the boy in front of the other students I mean,"

The old man gave a light huff as a response, "I didn't order him to do that…wasn't even an idea honestly," Hiruzen stated causing the Anbu to blink under his mask in surprise. "Naruto just does as he pleases…while it might be…silly to say the least, it produces promising results," Hiruzen informed and went silent on the matter.

He honestly didn't tell Naruto to kill the spy in front of the fresh genin. However, Hiruzen could see why he did. In the village, Naruto was seen as a sadist, a maniac, a murderer…and he has done "random" acts of killings within the village before. In reality they we're really random…the most random they got when someone outwardly insulted Naruto and he chopped an arm off or too…causing them to die from shock and blood loss, but never really random. He as Hokage wouldn't let that happen.

However Hiruzen understood why he killed the spy like he did. First reason to show him that the spy would no longer be a problem; Second reason, to piss of Danzo and make it seem it was not connected to him as Hokage; Third reason, to evaluate the students, weeding out the weak as a final push; Fourth reason, he felt like it.

Naruto wasn't just someone who…no, that's not true, he was someone who killed for the fun of it. But usually had reasons behind it, especially if they weren't given orders. So with that said, if anyone was hoping to punish Naruto for this act…he couldn't be punished, because while he may have not ordered the execution, he allowed it. It was simply Naruto's way of telling him don't worry about it.

"I want you to gather all the students whose names Naruto did not call and bring them to _that place_. They failed the evaluation and now it's time to train them so they don't fail the next one," Hiruzen ordered and the Anbu nodded before disappearing. Though another Anbu took his place, it was Tenzo.

"Sir, are you sure that the evaluation was necessary? I mean, they were children after all…" The anbu stated and Hiruzen gave him a look, demanding if he was questioning him. "If I may be so bold to ask…" the Anbu added as a footnote.

Hiruzen's glare lessened and he turned back to the orb. "It was necessary, we need strong genin. This year is the Chunin exams and they will be held here. How can I send these genin off onto C-rank missions and such if they freeze up at the smallest amount of killing intent?" the man wondered and Tenzo nodded in understanding.

"It makes me question just what is the curriculum in the academy…and if it is what I wanted it to be…why isn't it being taught?" Hiruzen said more to himself than Tenzo. The Anbu could see the look of annoyance in the man's eye and came to the conclusion that…he was the strongest he has ever been since the Kyuubi attack.

And the only person Tenzo could thank for that…was Uzumaki Naruto. He didn't know how, he didn't know why… but Naruto Uzumaki simply made the Hokage more…well astute. He wasn't sure if it was because of the boys…psychotic personality or what, but the Hokage was no longer someone the council or anybody for that matter could push around. Yes he was still the kind grandfatherly figure to the village…but he was also the kind grandfatherly figure that wouldn't hesitate in killing if it meant the safety of the village…no matter who it was.

And even though it seemed like…Naruto was not an exception to that rule. The boy was just loyal…well, at least he seemed fiercely loyal to the Hokage. But Tenzo wasn't sure if it was the Hiruzen Sarutobi that he was loyal too…or the Hokage position in general. For him to get that answer, another Hokage would have to be instated and he would have to watch Naruto's actions.

But for now…Tenzo could only inwardly and secretly thank the Uzumaki boy for his help. He would like to think, maybe perhaps, Naruto only took action to protect Konoha…

But then again he could be completely wrong.

"Hmm hmm," Naruto hummed as he sat on the edge of the academy rooftop, eating a stick of dango. While it wasn't as good as ramen, it was still a tasty treat.

Down below, Naruto watched Anbu direct the failed genin to the secret facility where they would become better ninja. However he could only snort at that thought; those kids would not become better ninja in time for the Chunin exams, it was highly unlikely, not impossible…but highly unlikely.

They were too feeble minded…focused on the wrong things. The boys only cared about looking cool and girls, while the girls cared about being pretty and Sasuke. The select few that he passed besides maybe one were exception to that.

In fact, the very person that he thought of was an exception was right behind him, waiting paitently. "Ah, Hinata-chan…what can I do for you?" Naruto wondered without turning around, however he knew the girl was kneeling. Not that he cared, she did what she wanted.

"Naruto-sama…may I ask what you are doing here? I figured you would be running errands for the Hokage," Hinata stated before she blinked and quickly added nervously, "Not that you are an errand boy or anything like that Naruto-sama!"

"At ease Hinata-chan," Naruto chuckled at the girl as he flicked away his clean stick, killing a pigeon mid flight. The blond then stood and turned around to look at the girl who was indeed kneeling. "Stand Hinata-chan," he ordered and she did so without hesitance.

It was silent for a few moments, as Naruto was studying her. He had to admit she was a fine young adult.

Hinata's hair was waist length, The bangs framing her face were chin length and had it in a hime-cut style. Hinata stood at 5'6 as well. The girl wore a hooded cream colored jacket, but it was fully unzipped as she wore a black fishnet top that stopped right under her large D-cup breasts. The shirt was also cut to show off some of her cleavage. Her stomach was toned and flat, having some abs as well, meaning she kept up with her training.

For bottoms she wore black short shorts, that cupped her bubble butt. The shoes she were black low heeled sandals. For accessories, she wore red lipstick and white studs for earings. Over all, Hinata had a more womanly figure, which was unlike other girls in the academy.

"To answer your question Hinata-chan I am indeed running errands for the Hokage, that evaluation was one of them. And in about an hour or so I will start the second one," he told her and she nodded. He took note that she was having trouble keeping her eyes focused on him, not to mention the constant red hue on her cheeks while she played with her fingers a bit.

"Still the same ol Hinata-chan eh?" Naruto commented making her blink and forcibly stop playing with her hands and her eyes focus on him. However the red hue became stronger.

"N-no! I have changed remember Naruto-sama!" Hinata stated. But Naruto knew what it really was, she was trying to convince him that she had changed, begging him to believe her. He knew why this was, but she wasn't ready for anything he had to offer her…well she was, but he just didn't feel like giving it just yet.

"If you say so Hinata-chan," Naruto shrugged as he began walking off. Maybe he could go to the Rager and get some pussy? Sounded like a plan. He stopped however when Hinata started speaking again.

"I'm still yours Naruto-sama!" she claimed and he turned to her slightly, his eyes still in slits. She had a major blush on her face right now, but she continued. "I still love you and I still want to serve you for the rest of my life! My devotion towards you has not changed, so please…use me in anyway you see fit! I live to serve and make you happy Naruto-sama!" she proclaimed.

Naruto now raised a brow and she continued on. "I will kill for you! I will die for you! I will bear your children for you! But please…please use me, honor me by using me so I know my existence means something to you Naruto-sama!" the girl declared.

The blond remained silent, turning fully around and walking towards her. She stood still, prepared for anything. As he drew closer, she looked up at him, her legs started to buckle and her heart rate started to increase.

Stopping in front of her, he opened his eyes, revealing his crimson orbs to her. This made her breath hitch as she gazed into those beautiful eyes of his. She nearly creamed her pants when he brought his hand up and softly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Tell me Hinata…" Naruto spoke in a calm normal tone of voice. No seduction, lust or even malice in his tone. "What brought on this…obsession?" Naruto wondered. He truly was curious as to why she would be so obsessed with him in a positive light. Did she not know who he was? He was the Pariah of the village; not the bad boy ones father would prevent their daughter from dating. But the maniac that a whole entire police force would either love to put down or lock up for life.

Hinata licked her lips, her mouth had gone dry. Once she then found her voice she spoke up, "It was back then…all those years ago, when Naruto-sama became the only person I truly loved…"

Raising a brow he continued his light stroking. "I don't recall…make me remember, Hinata…" the girl nodded her head vigorously.

"Of course Naruto-sama…"

 _ **Flashback six years ago**_

"She is looking out to be a failure Hiashi!"

Hinata flinched at the high tone of voice that was used against her father. She didn't bother look up to see if he was okay, because she knew he was. Nothing affected her father very much, he always had the same stoic face along with the same tone that bordered on emotionless.

"She is eight years old," Hiashi responded with his usual expression and tone. Beside him was the subject of conversation as they both sat in the meeting room with the Hyuuga elders. Some looked down right pissed, others looked annoyed and then there were few who didn't seem to care.

His father…was currently the one who was down right pissed.

"She was just enrolled in the academy, give her time to grow," Hiashi continued. "Forcing her to Danzo of all people will not help our case. That man brainwashes children, no matter how strong their minds are," Hirashi added.

The elders gave him looks ranging from scowls and sighs. "If he has a Hyuuga under his control, something we have been trying to prevent for decades…then that simply makes him stronger. We don't need him having influence over our clan just like he had influence over the Uchiha…"

"I agree with him," an elder spoke up, earning the attention. "Danzo is a crafty secretive manipulative person. What makes you think that it wasn't him who came up with the massacre of the Uchiha? I see no reason why Itachi-san would weaken the village he loves so much without reason…" the elder spoke.

"Agreed, Danzo has been after the Uchiha for years," Hiashi chimed in. "I think that when he couldn't get them to do his bidding, he had Itachi-san, who he might have brainwashed, kill them off…"

"Then why would he leave that Sasuke boy?!" another elder demanded, causing Hinata to flinch, yet she still never looked up.

"Why to try and brainwash him of course," Hiashi shrugged. "Itachi fled the village…what good what it do him if the entire clan was wiped out with it's only member a missing nin? He left the child so he could claim him later…"

"I believe the boy has already been claimed!" Hiashi's father responded with a scowl. "Our branch members have spotted him doing C-rank jutsu that take a Chunin a while to do. His skill at such a young age is a mockery of our clan! That girl needs to become stronger, so we are still seen as the strongest clan in the village!"

Hiashi said nothing as he looked away. "I will not allow you to give my daughter to Danzo…but I understand your argument," the clan head sighed. "There have been reports that even the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has been seen training…however I believe it's because he is looked over by the Hokage himself,"

"Even more reason to send her off," an elder muttered. "The Kyuubi Jinchuriki is unstable…at five years old he killed the Kumo shinobi that kidnapped the girl. Since then the deaths by him have increased greatly…the boy is bound to reach his breaking point where he will act out against the village," the elder stated causing all the elders to nod in agreement, though Hinata looked confused.

That blond boy that saved her…why were they talking about him? What was a Jinchuriki? She knew about the Kyuubi but…this was all to confusing. All she knew was that boy was nice and funny, a little weird but she liked him. They weren't planning on doing anything bad to him were they?

"And when the time comes, we need to be ready to retaliate!" Hiashi's father declared. "One of our clan members fighting off or even defeating the Kyuubi boy will bring us more prestige! But for that to happen we need a strong heir! The girl is not fitting that bill Hiashi! At 8 years old Sasuke Uchiha is blowing out huge fireballs! At 9 years old the Kyuubi boy has killed at least 100 people! Hinata is 8 years old and the heiress to the strongest clan in Konoha…what has she done besides wet the bed?!" the man snarled his Byakugan activating out of anger.

Hinata now hid from her grandfather, snuggling into her father for protection. Seeing this the old Hyuuga growled, "See! Even now she can't stand up to a bit of Killer intent! Weak! We might as well brand her!"

"Enough!" Hiashi snarled as he stood up. "You have overstepped your boundaries _old man_! You already willingly sacrificed your own son to the branch and to Kumo…but I _will_ not allow you to bring harm to my daughter!" the clan head roared, his own Byakugan activated as he glared at his father who started to back down. "Do I make myself clear?!"

Grunting, his father sat back down, looking away, "H-hai…" the man nodded. Hiashi's glare maintained for a few more moments before he looked across the room, meeting eyes with every single elder.

" _I_ am the leader of this clan…you are all merely advisors! I let you decide the fate of my brother, which was mistake that I regret heavily. I'll be damned if I'll let you decide the fate of my daughter!" Hiashi declared. "You all _had_ your time! Now either advise the new generation or _get out of the way_!"

The elders merely had light scowls on their faces, but Hiashi didn't care. "Meeting dismissed, lets go Hinata _,_ " Hiashi ordered. Standing up, Hinata nodded her head

"Yes tou-sama!" she replied, grabbing his hand to hold as they walked out. But before they left, Hinata looked back at the elders to see her grandfather in particularly was glaring at her as if he wanted to kill. However, she quickly realized he wasn't looking at her…

But her father…

Hinata laid in her bed restlessly. For some reason…something felt wrong. She didn't know what but it seemed like something bad was going to happen.

It's been a few weeks since the meeting and her grandfather challenged her father but was put in his place. Since then things have been rather tense around the main branch family. However she simply ignored it like nothing was wrong because her father ignored it like nothing was wrong.

But that didn't mean things didn't feel different. She rarely saw some of the notable elders anymore, her grandfather for example. And when she did see them, they either completely ignored her or were heading to a meeting. But what was strange that during these meetings, her father was in his office or training Neji-niisan and herself.

She wondered if she was really going to this Danzo person, her father wasn't happy about it and refused but…maybe he was changing his mind? He seemed lately to avoid her, or even disregard her when training was not involved. At first she was afraid she did something wrong, because since that meeting she has been trying to improve in her skill so the elders wouldn't give her father a hard time. To show him that he didn't fight for her, for nothing.

But, he had been in his office when training wasn't involved, writing in a scroll. Was that why he was skipping meetings with the elders? Was he writing a book? It sure seemed like it with how much writing he had been doing. She even noticed that Hanabi was getting a bit of the cold shoulder, Neji as well…so it made her wonder if she was the cause of her fathers attitude in the first place…doesn't seem like it though.

Twisting and turning, Hinata finally decided to get of bed to get a glass of milk. She exited her room and quietly left for the kitchen. Making sure not to pass by Hanabi or Neji's room so they didn't catch her. She also skipped her fathers bedroom and office too, she definitely didn't want to be caught by him, too much of a hassle.

Entering the kitchen, she opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk along with a glass cup since it was the closest cup she could get. Pouring the cup of milk she jumped when she heard…

"TOU-SAMA!"

Knocking over the glass and dropping the milk, the cup shattered and the milk spilled all over the floor. But Hinata cared nothing for that as she immediately bolted towards her fathers office, as that's where Hanabi's scream came from.

Sliding to a stop at the open door she froze upon the sight she was greeted too. Which was Neji holding a sobbing Hanabi, while he gazed sadly at the subject of Hanabi's sadness.

There he was in his chair, slumped over his desk, a kunai in his back. It was embedded deep within his body, on the left side. Meaning it pierced through his heart…before her, her sister and cousin…

Hiashi Hyuuga laid there dead.

Tears cascaded down Hinata's cheeks as she sat at the docks, her feet hanging over as she gazed at the water. She was dressed in the black funeral outfit, something she hadn't wore since her mother passed when she was young.

It's been about a week since her fathers murder and they just held the funeral after the body was screened. The entire funeral she and Hanabi cried while Neji did his best to comfort them. But no amount of comfort would take away the pain she and her sister felt.

Their father might have not been the most kindest or fun…but he cared about them. And that's all that mattered…now he was gone, with his murderer being unknown. For some reason the people of the village thought it was the blond boy, Naruto.

Speaking of, he showed up at the funeral as well, standing beside the Hokage. He didn't say a word, but him showing up made Hinata a bit happy. However he left when people started to give her and her sister their condolences. But shortly after she had to leave, Hanabi would be fine with Neji…but she needed to leave.

So she came here. She already missed her father…and now that he was gone…her grandfather would most likely become clan head in her place since she was too young. Automatically, Hinata knew this was bad…how so? Because her grandfather was old fashioned.

She bet that within the next day or so, he would try and brand Hanabi with the caged bird seal because she was the second child. Her father was supposed to do it when she was born but he refused. He saw it that it was bad enough Neji had the seal…so to make up for it, he allowed the boy to live with them, and treated them as his own. It was the least he could do.

But now that her grandfather was in charge…Hanabi would get the seal, Neji would probably be moved to live with the main branch and she…she would probably go to this Danzo person like he wanted. These thoughts made Hinata think…what if this was all planned? What if her grandfather was the one who killed her father?

No…while it was plausible it couldn't be. Her father was the strongest Hyuuga not to mention a strong shinobi. How would her fragile old grandfather actually succeed in killing her father? Whose mere KI made her grandfather back down? 

It made no sense…but at the same time, it was an idea Hinata would not rule out.

"There a reason you are out here by yourself?" she jumped lightly, breaking out of her thoughts. Turning her head she saw the closed eyed Naruto Uzumaki, who was still dressed in funeral attire.

"N-naruto-san," she said gently and he walked towards her, standing beside her as he seemingly looked out towards the lake. "I…I had to get away from them…" Hinata answered his question, looking away. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh I just come here when I'm bored. I don't have money for ramen, my trainer is busy and Hokage-sama is in a meeting," he shrugged. Hinata blinked and nodded her head in understanding. "You know…" Naruto muttered as he scratched his cheek. Hinata looked at him curiously.

"I don't apologize…ever…" he grumbled. "But…I'm sorry for what happened to your pops, I don't think he deserved to die," Naruto shook his head. Hinata blinked and frowned looking away. "I mean, there are a lot of people that do but…I don't think he did…at least not yet,"

"How do you know?" Hinata suddenly asked and he raised a brow. "How do you know what kind person my father was or would turn out to be?!" she yelled and he gazed at her, his eyes opening revealing sapphire. "You were never around to know, nor do you even have a clue of the life our family leads!" Hinata snapped, glaring at the water.

Naruto was silent, his gaze still on her. Turning his head, he then spoke, "You know, I kill people who talk to me like that," Naruto informed with ease, a relaxed tone. This made Hinata freeze up as she heard this. "But you are grieving so I'm just going to let it slide," he shrugged, but this didn't ease the tension in her body.

"You're right though…I wasn't around, nor do I really have a clue what life your family has. And honestly, I don't care," Naruto told her. "Though there are things I do know…and what I do know, is that your father was dead a bit before you found him," he informed and she looked at him surprised.

"H-how do you know this?!" Hinata demanded, though she tried to keep her tone even. Naruto didn't turn to her, or even glance at her as he kept his eyes straight.

"I'm going to be blunt with you…I've killed before, lots of time…its pretty fun actually," he chucked before shaking his head. "My point is, I deal with dead people. I was there with Hokage-sama when we examined the body…your father wasn't killed by a kunai to the back, that was a red herring…" Naruto informed and she blinked confused.

"Then how did tou-sama die?" she questioned and Naruto frowned as he was deep in thought.

"I don't know. It's between being poisoned, or a gentle fist to the heart," Naruto muttered and her eyes went wide. "But it's just theory, I was told to leave a few minutes after seeing the body," Naruto shrugged before he spotted a raven flying in the sky.

"I have to go, seems like I'm having training after all," he muttered and started to walk away. But he stopped when Hinata spoke up.

"Y-you said you've killed people before…right?" she asked. Naruto turned to her, his eyes back to closed slits. "That means you are strong…right? Both physically and emotionally…" Naruto said nothing, as he knew she was talking more to herself than him. "Tou-sama said that it takes courage and strength to take a life…"

By this time Hinata was fidgeting. "W-would you teach me on how to be strong? I…I want to protect Hanabi-chan and Neji-niisan, But…"

"I can't teach you how to be strong girl," Naruto cut her off and she winced lightly. His eyes slowly opened, a serious look to them. "No one can teach you…you learn to be. You could be the strongest person in the world…doesn't mean you have a strong will, or even a strong mind…and it's the other way around as well," Naruto told her with a frown.

"You want to be strong? Get a purpose…work to fulfill that purpose. And when someone threatens that purpose…you will be strong," Naruto advised and she looked away. "I'll tell you this however," he paused, earning her attention.

"Being timid and scared of your own shadow will _not_ help you. In this cruel world of ours…people will use your fear, shyness and kindness for their own gain, and you will be nothing but a puppet," Naruto stated. "Your father's gone Hinata…he is no longer here to protect you!" he snapped and she flinched.

"You want to protect your sister and cousin, then be confident in yourself. Know that you can always get stronger, and you can do anything if you put your mind to it. Fuck everyone and everything else…that's one step to being strong," Naruto explained and began turning away.

"Wait!" she called and he stopped once again but didn't turn towards her. "You say that having a purpose makes you strong…what is yours? What is your purpose?" Hinata wondered and Naruto was silent.

"My purpose? My purpose is to kill every single person that thinks they can own Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto answered before he walked off, leaving Hinata alone to her thoughts. But before he left completely she heard him say…

"You have your answer Hinata Hyuuga…now what are you going to do with it?"

 _ **Flashback end**_

Naruto gazed at her, his expression blank, his caressing pausing for the moment as he soaked in this information. All the while Hinata gazed up at him and he frowned before speaking…

"That still doesn't explain to me why you are so devoted to me…" he stated and Hinata gave a small smile, stepping closer to him, so close that if she leaned up their lips would touch.

"That day…it was the start of my devotion to you Naruto-sama. Besides my father, you were the strongest person I ever knew. Yes there were people stronger than you in terms of skill…but no one could beat your determination, your love for battle…your will to fulfill your purpose…" Hinata explained and he hummed.

"While it may have been weird, after that day I began watching you as much as I could. I studied you while you trained, when you interacted with others, when you meditated…I basically became so enthralled with you I wanted…to be like you. To have such a strong will, to know what I want and take it no matter who tells me no," Hinata stated, her pale eyes gazing up at him lovingly.

"Once I realized that you wouldn't take me for who I was…a timid, shy weak girl…I trained myself to my breaking point, and then beyond that. I surpassed the studies I was given, all the while making sure my cousin and sister became stronger too…because we knew what we wanted…we knew what our goal was as a family," she told him a smirk coming upon her lips.

"But…while I am loyal to my cousin and sister…you are the person who showed me the way…and for that I love you and will always be by your side to carry out your orders. Please Naruto-sama…use me, my mind, body and soul is yours…" Hinata declared. Naruto hummed quietly as he scratched his cheek.

"Your reasoning still doesn't make sense to me really but…" he paused as he glanced to the side to see Kyuubi giving him a smirk. Raising a brow, she answered his question with a nod. Giving his own nod, he looked back towards Hinata. "…if you want to be my slave in a sense…who am I to deny you?"

Her eyes lit up and she cheered, hugging him, thanking him. "Don't thank me yet Hinata…I don't trust anybody besides myself," he told her and she looked at him, tilting her head a bit. "This means I will put you through the ringer…I have an objective of my own and I will kill you if you get in the way of completing it…" Naruto said with a psychotic grin and she simply nodded.

"Very well then," Naruto nodded as he looked at the sun and gave a sigh. "Seems like your story took up the rest of my relax time…that will cost you," he stated, pinching her but making her squeak. "I will contact you later,"

"H-hai Naruto-sama," she nodded her head and was about to leave before she quickly kissed his lips before leaving to meet up with her team. As she left Naruto looked after her with a blank expression.

" _She's going to play an important role Naruto-kun…_ " Kyuubi said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her hands traveled up his cloak, feeling on his warm hard chest. " _It would be best to keep her around_ …"

"I guess so…but she's only a servant, it's not healthy to be so devoted to someone, especially like me," Naruto muttered and Kyuubi nodded in agreement. Turning around, he pulled Kyuubi in closer. "But I must admit, her body did get me all hot and bothered…mind cooling me down Kura-chan?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her.

Kyuubi gave a giggle as she pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him. " _Sorry Naru-koi, perhaps another time, you have guests_ ," with that said she disappeared from his arms. Naruto gave a groan, knowing he was going to have a bad case of blue balls.

"W-what are you doing here?!" he heard a voice tremble. Turning around, his expression it's usual smiling one with closed eyes he regarded Haruno Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha. The smile made Sakura pale while Sasuke shivered lightly.

"Me? Why I'm your teammate! I hope we get along great!" he grinned, this time Sasuke paled while Sakura wanted to faint. Their attention went to the fourth person who decided to show up, an orange book in their hands.

"Yo!"

"Hatake-chan!"

…

…

"Fuck my life…"

 **That ends the third chapter, as usual hope you guys enjoyed it. This chapter was more about Hinata than Naruto, simply because you need to know her background before she gets more involved with the story later on. No, she is not in the harem, it's already set, three girls. Miya, Karasuba .**

 **Any girl that is crazy enough to show romantic feelings towards Naruto besides these three are simply flings that will come and go. Hinata will be a reoccurring fling, like Naruto said, she is nothing more than a slave. Noticed how he said it to her face though? #dontgivenofucks**

 **Also, Hinata's reasoning for her devotion to Naruto is supposed to be convoluted. Just like how it barely made sense in canon, it's supposed to make no sense here, which Naruto pointed out a couple of times. But it is what it is.**

 **Alright, that's it…**

 **Bye.**


	62. Bloody Fox Ch 4

**Chapter Four**

" _I love you…I love you so very much…_ "

" _No matter what happens, who you turn out to be…I will always love you_ …"

" _You are going to feel a lot of pain and suffering…but it will make you stronger…"_

" _Remember…you are_ _ **Never**_ _alone. I am always with you…why? Because I love you_ ,"

" _Carve your own path, march to the beat of your drum…only you control your destiny_ ,"

" _Smile in the face of your enemies, your allies, and people you don't know. A smile can either put someone at ease or make them fear you…and you have a wonderful smile_ ,"

" _Oh my sweet Naru-chan…Kaa-chan loves you so very much…please_ _ **Never**_ _forget that_ ,"

" _Love yourself first Naru-chan…then others will come to love you as well…just like I love you_ ,"

" _Sweet dreams my beautiful Naru-chan…Kaa-chan will see you in the morning_ ,"

Crimson eyes slowly opened, greeted to a ceiling fan. A blank expression was on his face as his arm rested on his forehead. A frown marred his lips as he felt something on his cheek. Wiping it, he looked at his fingers to see it was wet…was he crying?

A light snort came from his throat. He was…no need to deny it. He missed her after all…the beautiful red headed woman he knew as his mother. How long has it been since she left him alone in this cruel forsaken world? Twelve, thirteen years? A long time…and yet, he could still remember her face as if she was right in front of him.

Releasing a breath he closed his eyes. He silently said a prayer…not that he doubt any god would hear him. But he still said one, like he always did, every morning and every night. When he woke up, and before he closed his eyes to sleep. It was routine, a routine he started when she taught him, that silly grin on her face before he cuddled up too her.

Another tear fell down his face.

" _Don't cry Naru-chan! I promise Kaa-chan will make you happy!_ "

" _But it hurts Kaa-chan!_ "

" _I know it does sweetheart, but how do you know happiness without pain?_ "

" _Um…I don't know…_ "

" _Exactly! So, know this feeling Naru-chan and memorize it…so when it happens again, you can always fight to be happy!_ "

" _Okay Kaa-chan!_ "

His hand traveled over to where his heart was an he palmed his chest. There was a heart beat…but it was…empty. There was no pain…no joy…just empty. He wished he felt pain…so that way it meant he could fight for happiness. But there was no pain, there was no happiness to keep fighting for…just empty. He hated the feeling…but he's been accustomed to it for ten years now.

" _Your kisses are funny Kaa-chan!_ "

" _Oh? Does that mean my Naru-chan doesn't like my kisses?_ "

" _NO! I love your kisses Kaa-chan! Can I have more?!_ "

" _Hmm, I don't know…"_

" _Please Kaa-chan! I'll kiss you back!_ "

" _Hmm, you drive a hard bargain…but okay! Come here you ltitle rascal!_ "

" _Hehehe! I love you Kaa-chan!"_

 _"I love you too my wonderful munchkin_!"

"Hmm, you're awake," he heard a voice from his side, breaking him from memory lane. He quickly wiped the eye that was filled with tears, making sure it wasn't noticeable. How did he forget someone was in his bed? Maybe it was because he was so used to it, it really didn't matter? After all he had women in his bed every night, maybe even multiple since he was 12.

Young women, middle aged women, mature women…as long as they weren't children or hold hags that looked like hags…then it didn't matter to him. Though he did have a preference…bah, details details. Bottom line, a woman has been in his bed every single night since he was twelve.

Wondering which woman was in his bed this time, he looked to his left to see a middle aged woman with fair skin, shoulder length blond hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and a nice set of lips. He gazed into her eyes as she smiled softly at him, if he remembered correctly…her name was…Mebuki…but there was something about her that reminded him of someone else…what was it?

"How was your sleep Naruto-kun?" She asked, cuddling up to him. He ignored the fact her large breasts were suffocating his arm, as he was busy trying to come up with an answer to her question.

"Strange," was his answer. She moaned lightly from hearing his voice. It was so sexy, due to him first waking up it was a bit hoarse, a deep undertone as well. He could tell she enjoyed it as her nipples began to harden. Naruto continued to gaze down at her, as he still tried to remember who she reminded him of.

"You don't have to go anywhere this early do you? I want to spend some more quality time with you," she smiled seductively, kissing his shoulder and making her way up to his neck. "I believe my husband is still out on business and my daughter probably went to go track down her teammate,"

Naruto didn't reply as she kissed the line of his jaw. A certain familiar feeling began to heat within his body…he was becoming horny. Without any hesitation he grabbed her face and met his lips with hers, giving her a rough kiss filled with tongue. She moaned into it, enjoying it greatly. He then ripped the comforter off of them, revealing their naked bodies underneath.

As she returned his kiss, his eyes were roaming her body, taking in her mature womanly curves. He could see a blonde strip of hair right above her sex. From her thighs he could see she had a nice plump ass, which was good since he was a man that liked fat asses. Speaking of, his hands reached behind her and grabbed her ass, gripping it hard while also bringing her closer, his boner stabbing her stomach.

Pulling her on top of him, his cock slid into her without any difficulty, making her moan. He smacked her ass, giving a wordless order to shake it while she rode him. The woman gave a moan, her tits jiggling as she popped her pussy for him. Naruto simply leaned back, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of the tight wet warmth around his second sword while his hands groped her ass.

"Oh! Naruto! Yes!" Mebuki moaned out as she rode him until she couldn't. It felt so good to have such great sex again, after all these years. Though it seemed as if she was putting in more work than the young man under her, that was about to change…now.

And just like she predicted, in a whirl, they were flipped. She was now flat on her stomach, her arms spread out. Naruto on the other was on top of her, pumping her for all she was worth, the sound of skin slapping and her moans filling the room. He gave it to her fast, and he gave it to her hard.

His hands gripped the dented headboard as he rode her from behind. Bringing one hand down, he grabbed her bang from the front and pulled her head going back. She moaned as he continued to ride her so hard as if they were in a porno movie. Tears started to come from Mebuki's eyes as she could feel herself reaching orgasm.

Naruto could feel it too as her pussy started to clench around him. Now he changed up his style, deciding to go with slow yet fulfilling strokes making her bite down on her bottom lip. He then laid himself on top of her and picked his bottom half up before slamming down repeatedly, the slapping noises becoming louder.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Mebuki screamed as his hands managed to come in front of her and twist her nipples brining her closer to the edge. But she hit rock bottom as soon as he bit down on her earlobe which was a sensitive spot for her. Automatically, she screamed to the high heavens that her husband may have actually heard her. But she didn't care, she had reached bliss, squirting all over the sheets as well as drooling.

Naruto gave his own grunt as he released within in her, pushing himself in as far as he could. It took a good 30 seconds before he was done emptying himself within her before he convulsed a bit, before his body went limp, still laying ontop of her while he was still inside. However though he could feel his lower half a little bit, his upper half was at work.

He was still twisting her nipples while he bit down on her neck sending shivers down her spine. With a light grunt he pulled out of Mebuki and got off of her, headed towards the bathroom, leaving her unconscious.

A moment later, the sound of the shower could be heard. Stepping inside, Naruto let the cold water run over his body till it became hot, steaming up the room. He had his eyes closed as he stood under the water in thought. He had things to do today, for one he needed to check in on the business, see if Memko was handling things correctly since he has been out and about.

Second was to see if Kakashi had important news, which he doubted but it would still be nice to see. Third was simply to do as he pleased, something which he always did. Maybe he could go around the village and find some more women, or go to the TI department and see if there were any prisoners he could execute…wait what was wrong with him? 

He was Naruto fucking Uzumaki! _The Bloody Fox of Konoha_! Why was he asking for permission to kill anyone when he could do it simply because he could? Had he been out of action for that long that he had resorted to killing prisoners to sate his bloodlust for a couple of hours?

No…this wasn't right. He needed a mission…a good one, one where he could leave the village and kill as much as he wanted without repercussions! A grin made it's way on his face as the thought of fresh blood made him excited. Heh, it was so exciting he was getting horny again…maybe instead of Mebuki he could get that Sakura bitch to suck him off…then maybe have her bust it open for him…that sounded like a good idea.

Oh! Maybe he could stop by the BBQ place and fuck the shit out Chouza's wife, Chimi…she wasn't very cute in the face but her body was banging for a thick woman. His grin widened as he could simply imagine himself fucking her over the stove as she tried to cook food for her son and husband. And the sauce was his cum, oh man! That sounded like a plan. He could already here her cries and moans, pleading him to stop yet throwing it back willingly for him.

Hmm, that sounded like a plan. Find Sakura, get her to suck him off, then find Chimi, have her cook for him and fuck her over the stove, then maybe find Hinata and tease her. Hmm, he was feeling a bit cruel today…perhaps he could make them beg for him…yeah…that sounded nice.

With those thoughts in mind and a smile on his face he turned off the shower and stepped out. He ignored the fact he was sopping wet, not even bothering to get a towel to dry off. He liked to air dry, it felt good for some reason. He walked to the sink and got his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. As he gazed at himself in the mirror, his eyes became dilated, a memory running through his mind.

" _Say Ah Naru-chan_!"

" _But it hurts Kaa-chan!_ "

" _It can't be that bad Naru-chan, we need to clean your teeth, didn't you have Ramen AND Candy just a few hours ago?_ "

" _Yeah…but I don't see the point ttebayo!_ "

" _Well look at it like this Naru-chan, if you don't clean your teeth they are all going to fall out and you wont be able to have Candy EVER again,"_

" _No candy?!_ "

" _Nope_ ,"

" _Not even a lil?_ "

" _Yup_ ,"

" _Well what are we waiting for Kaa-chan?! Let's get to brushing!_ "

" _Hehehe, Okay okay my sweet Naru-chan_ ,"

Naruto gave a light growl as he held his head, allowing the memory to pass. Opening his eyes they widened when he saw that they were no longer crimson, but sapphire blue. Narrowing his eyes dangerously, they reverted back to blood red and he relaxed a bit.

Finished brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom and headed for his closet, ignoring the still unconscious Mebuki. He grabbed his usual pair of pant and slipped them on, he preferred going commando as it let him breathe and he could whip it out to use it whenever he could. Naruto debated or not if he should put a shirt on underneath his coat today but decided to simply not wear the coat. Instead he wore a dark maroon sleeveless shirt. He slipped on his accessories and then his katana before leaving the room, not even bother to lock the door. He had nothing worth stealing anyway.

Naruto remembered glancing at the clock before he left and knew it was 15 past 8a.m. The meeting was supposed to start 15 minutes ago, but he and the other genin learned the first day not to show up on time themselves, or they would be waiting for Kakashi all day. Even Naruto had better things to do than wait for his ass, so he and the other two decided to show up two hours or so "late" right before Kakashi showed up so he would think they showed up on time waiting for him.

The blond had his usual smile on his face though it was a little less menacing and creepy as his mind was occupied on totally different matter. He wasn't thinking about his next victim, or conquest, but rather these memories of his time with his mother.

He didn't like talking about her let alone think about. And even now…he is going to stop before he loses his cool state of mind. Within minutes he was upon the Rager and continued on, passing the bouncer while those in lane demanded to get in.

He ignored the scenery as he walked past it as it was all the same, every year, every month, every day, every hour, every minute, every second. Nothing changed, the building was constantly filled with customers and people waiting to get in. Before it got too full, and the bouncer could see that no one else would be joining, he would let the waiting customers, charging a lesser fee occasionally, simply as payback for wasting their time.

Naruto was running a business, a business that used perversion as a market strategy. He continued up to the highest floor, even past the Fuck Zone, as where he was headed was more private and many people didn't know it even existed.

His office.

Yes, he had an office, though he was rarely in it. Who used it more than him was Memko. Who in truth was an…accident. When Naruto started to learn seals after his mother…went away, he messed up the seal and from that…Naruko was born. However he preferred to call her Memko as Naruko was way to close to his own name to be any coincidence.

So in a sense, Memko was basically his clone…just with a completely different personality. She wasn't as "Psycho" as he was, but she still didn't mind to kill to sate her own blood lust. She also wasn't a shinobi, as he prevented her from becoming one and she wanted to be more useful to him, than the village.

With her help, he designed the Rager. While he was the head of…well, everything, she was too, but she carried out the more official business. For example, back when he needed money and decided to dip into the world of crime, she was the one who arranged meetings, excecutions, raids…all of that.

So while she wasn't just a figure head, she was the boss…except he was her boss. After Memko was born, he didn't care what she did except being a shinobi and her name not being Naruko. Hell, she could have been a shinobi if she really wanted too, he honestly didn't care. And to this day he still doesn't care.

But since the day she was created, she was utterly completely obsessed and in love with him. She was about the same level as Hinata, if not a bit more. At first it was discomforting but then he got used to it. He got so used to in fact, she was the one he lost his virginity too because she practically begged him to fuck her. So he did, who was he to pass up some fresh pussy?

However, even through all the time he has worked with and spent with Memko…he didn't love her. Well he did, and that was by loving himself. While even having sex with her was a bit weird to him, loving her was out of the question. She was basically him, yes she was a girl, yes if he stabbed through her heart she would die like any other human…but she was him in a sense. Too weird for his liking and he was pretty weird.

What was cool about Memko was even though he told her straight to her face he could never love her like she wanted to be…she was perfectly fine with that. She just wanted to be near him, used by him, whenever he felt like it. She would be there always until she drew her last breath. Her words were, if he couldn't love her, as least use her as his toy.

Once again…he did. She could be working on a very big project that had nothing to do with him, if he was horny and she was near by, he could simply stick in anywhere and she would drop everything she was doing to satisfy him. One time she was walking down the hall to deliver some orders to the workers and he practically raped her.

He caught her by surprise in the hallway, dragging her into a closet and shoved his dick in every hole while choking her and saying the nastiest things that came to mind. When he was satisfied he walked off without a care, and she had a smile on his face.

As far as he was concerned, she had Hinata beat hands down. Hell, both girls were merely toys to him; and if he had to choose one to love while the other died without it…it would be Memko. If it wasn't for the fact she was _his_ clone, she would already be his wife…but she was and that made it too weird for him.

Approaching the office, he saw two suited guards guarding the door. They said nothing as one opened the door for him, allowing him inside. When he was all the music he heard in the hallway from the lower levels stopped. There was no kind of sound in the room except for the sounds of Memko scribbling on her paper, heavily focused on the work in front of her.

The office was quite decent, it wasn't as big as the Hokage's but it was nice. There were bookshelves, drawers, a bathroom and a fridge. Behind Memko was a window which looked over Konoha.

"Naruto-sama," Memko called as she stopped her writing and stood up, looking at him with a smile. She was wearing a black blouse with dark grey business skirt. Her hair was in it's usual pigtails and she also had arthouse glasses on her face, making her look even cuter.

From looking at her, he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, as he breasts jiggled up and down unrestrained as she approached him. Coming towards him she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a large lustful kiss on his lips which he returned, his hands traveling down under her skirt. Going in, he could feel bare ass and knew she was a wearing a thong, maybe a G-string as she knew how much that turned him on.

Their tongues danced wildly as they stuck to each other. Memko moaned naughtily as Naruto's two fingers slipped into her asshole. "Ooh, Naru-sama," she whispered before biting and pulling on his lip making him smirk.

Her hardened nipples rubbed up against his chest, and that was his cue to stop. He removed his fingers and pulled away with a smirk on her lips. "As much as I would love to fuck you into the ground right now Mem-chan, I'm here on business,"

Memko gave a light pout before nodding, though she didn't remove herself from being so close, not that he cared. He liked holding her in his arms, she and Kyuubi were the only ones who were allowed to be in his arms in such intimacy.

"What do you need of me Naruto-sama?" She asked a bit cheerfully, a smile gracing her lips. She loved being of use to her master. Naruto smiled as he smacked her ass while he kissed her again, making her knees weak as she mewled.

"Report," he told her, releasing her and she nodded, walking back to the desk while he sat in front of it. "How are we coming along with our expansion?"

"We are doing rather well, Naruto-sama," She said with excitement. "The designs have already been made and sent to Kumogakure and Sunagakure. Both kages have given their permission, but which to meet with one of our diplomats to discuss business," She said and he nodded already in thought.

"And Konoha?" he asked, her smile never left as she continued on.

"Designs are done, space has been found, workers are ready to start, we just need approval from the Hokage," Memko stated. "I believe we should get it to him before the council take wind of it,"

"The council are flies that will die within a limited amount of time," Naruto said dismissively. "There is nothing they can do…even if they tried. And if they do hear it, they would no do anything as 84% of them seceretly call for our girls and men to service them, and I'm certain I've seen even a few shinobi councilmen within the lower floors correct?"

"Hai Naruto-sama, and I believe I saw Councilmen Takamine and Yazura's applications for a V.I.P card," she stated, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Approved," he muttered and she nodded her head, filing it away for later. "Now, on to other subjects. How is the recruitment going?" Naruto raised a brow, a light smirk on his face. Memko's grin widened as she her excitement grew with her masters.

"Very well Naruto-sama! We already have approval letters from the Kurama, Daishi, Mao and Fuu clans," Memko informed listing them off with her fingers. "We are still waiting for approval from the Yoru and Heru clans, while the Lin and Geya clans ask for more information," Memko went on.

Naruto waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. "All that means is they want to be persuaded more…as in what else do they get out of this…same with the Yoru and Heru clans, they are just too "noble" to actually say it," Naruto snorted.

Memko nodded in understanding before a curious look came upon her face, "So what are you going to do about them Naruto-sama? Would you like me to send them a fruit basket with ramen coupons in them?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"That won't be nescceary Mem-chan, I'll visit each clan myself. You can slow down on the recruits at the moment, the number we will have shortly is enough until we expand forward," Naruto stated and she nodded with a smile. "What else is there?"

"Well~" Memko hummed a tune as she looked at another sheet of paper while tapping her top lip. A light frown came upon her pretty face and Naruto raised a brow. "Last is the chocolate bar business that we are trying to start,"

Naruto gave a sigh, what the hell could be so wrong with chocolate bar business that it was causing trouble this early on? He waited for her to tell him and she did.

"Well Naruto-sama, it says here that our workers who have been distributing the bars to the children as a "fundraiser" have been getting well…hit up," she stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Apparently adults have been terrorizing some of the children low key, not to mention crushing our stands and making sure we are not selling," she informed making him narrow his eyes even more.

"However, our lastest threat was a bit…extreme if I must say myself when concerning this chocolate business," she muttered. "One of the kids that are in our circle was kidnapped and returned to one of the warehouses as a chocolate statue in a box…he lived though," she added. "The boy said they are from worlds ultimate chocolates. Hearing this, the kids started to quit as did some of the adults.

Naruto blinked as he rolled his eyes, "It's fucking chocolate. Being dumped in chocolate sounds like most kids dreams, he better eat his way out," he grumbled before he sighed. Naruto was silent as he pondered this. "It's a message, a message that has been received rather clearly. Mem-chan, our chocolate bar business is not "connected" with us is it?" he asked and she nodded her head. "Excellent, I have some business to attend too, mind joining me my dear?" he asked with a smirk and she nodded with a big grin.

"Good," he said as he stood snapping his fingers, his clothes glowed red before transforming into a black business suit with an orange tie. He offered his arm and Memko took it, smothering it in her cleavage.

"Let's go,"

"Is this where they are at?" Memko hummed as she hung on Naruto's arm. He nodded, the two were currently in front of a large hotel, one of the famous hotels in the village. Diplomats from other villages usually stayed in this hotel by the blessing of the Hokage.

"Yeah, top floor," he said and they walked in. The two walked in and Memko was pretty surprised no one recognized her master. Maybe it was because he was dressed up in a suit? Hmm interesting.

They headed for a elevator and reached the top floor. Naruto went right and walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door that was guarded. Opening it, he and Memko walked in, taking in the sight of four guards in the room along with a man behind a desk, chocolate bars all over the table while he sipped from a tea cup.

"We made some tea, hope you don't mind," the man behind the desk stated. Naruto didn't reply as he walked in and sat down, Memko sat beside him. The man took out a cigar and began to light it.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mr Yoza, but as far as your fucking concerned I'm Willy fucking Wanka," the man stated with a glare and Naruto raised a brow, while Memko looked confused, not getting the reference. "And taking a shit load of my fucking chocolate factory,"

"Easy boss, don't get upset," a guard on his left said in a deep voice, glaring at the two, though he felt a bit nervous since the blond hadn't so much as changed his facial expression. His brow was still quirked yet he hadn't blinked, and his mouth was set in a thin line, not to mention those eyes…where had he seen this kid before?

"I'm not upset," Yoza stated. "When I have to go to the dentist, I'm upset. When the bitch in bed with me snores, I'm upset. But when some little shit decides to take over the most profitable businesses in the damn country, I'm beyond fucking upset, I'm very fucking upset!" Yoza snarled as he glared at the unresponsive Naruto.

"So, from now on, you are under new management, you will work for me. In return, you will receive an allowance," Yoza stated, causing Memko to snort in amusement.

"Allowance?" she asked and Yoza glared at her, though a bit lecherously, which didn't make Naruto too happy, even though he didn't show it. He may not love Memko, but he cared for her. Hell, he didn't love any bitch he slept with, but once they were with him, they were _his_ no one elses. And he'll kill a motherfucker, if they crossed the line. Memko was _his_ property only…this bastard had crossed the line by being in the same room as her.

"Yes an _allowance_. Like I'm allowing you to keep ten percent, and I'm allowing you to keep drawing breath on this earth," he sneered at her and she narrowed her eyes. No one sneered at her, only her master could and he never did. "Now, you either get down or you lay down," Yoza smirked. "What's it going to be sunshine?"

Naruto and Memko were silent, though she glanced to her master and even though his expression still hadn't changed…she could tell he was not pleased. Something about him was off today, she noticed by the lack of aggression of their kiss earlier…and this fucker was simply punching a sleeping dragon to force it to wake up.

The blond rolled his neck, which Memko knew was a tick when he was truly irritated. It wasn't the chocolate eating fuck that was irritating him, it was the fact his time was being wasted by such bullshit. Naruto interlaced his fingers and rested his elbows on the arm rests, his interlaced hands in front of his mouth.

"Look," Naruto began. "Fuck you, fuck the dick you rode in on, fuck them shoes, fuck them socks with belt on it, fuck that gay fairy faggot hair cut, fuck them cheap ass cigars, fuck your yuck mouth teeth, fuck your nasty ass smell, fuck them sausages you call fingers, fuck your chocolate, fuck dick sucking gay ass guards, and fuck your life," Naruto finished with a glare.

"This is my village, I run this shit, so get the fuck up out of my hotel room, before I have my girl here kill all you motherfuckers," Naruto warned and they all glared at him while Memko's bangs overshadowed her eyes as she had a small predatory grin, licking her lips slowly as she could already taste the blood on her fingers.

Yozu's eye twitched as he had a snarl on his face before he set back. "I think someone spent too much time in the cinema, teach this cheeky bastard a lesson," Yozu ordered and the four guards closed in on them.

But before they could strike the door was kicked down and multiple people walked in with kunai knives and windmills. "Nobody fucking move!" This made everyone besides Naruto and Memko look towards the door in wonder.

The man in the back walked in, in a white suit and red shirt smoking a cigar. "So you guys are probably wondering why we kicked your door down and have weapons pointed at you huh? Well that's simple…" he shrugged as he stood behind Naruto and Memko who remained silent.

Naruto had brought down his arms, his face blank while Memko was silently counting the future victims in the room…she counted eleven. "To be honest it's tough times out there, no one is spending anything on nothing except that Rager club owned by the Uzumaki kid; no drugs, no whores, no gambling, nothing, except for chocolate, so we taking over the business," the man continued.

Yoza snarled at the man while the unknown mob boss gazed back.

"Naru-sama…"

"Yes Memko?" he replied to her whisper, earning the attention of everybody in the room. His voice was calm relaxed, with zero anxiety.

"Can I kill them now?"

"Would you please?"

Her small grin became gigantic, filled with bloodlust and eagerness. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the others blinked, obviously confused. Standing up she caressed her masters cheek slightly, "Any requests Naru-sama?"

Naruto glanced towards her, while the others slowly circled around them. "Actually yes, put on a show for me, and take off your clothes, I don't want you to ruin them," he ordered kindly and she smiled.

"Why of course Naru-sama," she said, and removed her blouse, revealing to him and the rest of the others that she indeed was not wearing a bra. Her erect dark nipples were out in display, her full perky D-cup breasts jiggling as she removed her skirt, revealing she was wearing an orange G-string, which covered her sex surprisingly.

If she didn't kill them soon enough, they would die from nosebleeds. They were so distracted, lusting after her body that she was able to fold her clothes neatly and set them in Naruto's lap.

She was about to walk off when she remembered something and kissed her masters lips softly yet passionately. Pulling away with a cheeky smile she turned her attention on her targets. "Oh and Mem-chan," Naruto called, still gazing at Yoza who was lusting after the girls body. She gave him a glance as he smirked, "Have fun with it,"

Her smile turned into a predatory devilish grin, her ocean blue eyes turning red as she glared down her opponents. "Of course Naruto-sama,"

With that the girl pounced…and the room was completely painted in blood.

It was six minutes later that Memko finally finished, removing her hand from Yoza's bloodied chest. Releasing a relieved sigh she hopped off the ceiling and looked up at her handiwork as did Naruto as he sat behind Yoza's desk eating a candybar.

The corpse was pinned to the ceiling, the entire suit stained with blood, he also had missing fingers, a missing eye, a missing right foot, missing teeth, busted mouth, oh and lets not forget the large hole in his stomach, and where his heart should be.

Blood dripped to the ground, from the ceiling and the walls as there were blood splatters and brain matter everywhere, limps were ripped apart, bodies randomly thrown everywhere, even the carpet was squishy due soaking in puddles of blood. The room was literally pained in blood.

"All done Naru-sama!" Memko said cheerfully, her sapphire blue eyes returned. Naruto gazed at the girl, seeing that she was completely covered in blood that wasn't her own. It was as if she sumerged herself in a pool of blood, even her hair was tinted in red. "Do you like my art?" she asked with a giggle and he gave a nod, a smirk on his face as he threw away the candy bar and walked to her, glancing around.

"I love it Mem-chan," he smiled as he pulled her too him, causing her to giggle again. "And you look beautiful Mem-chan," he grinned causing her to blush but he couldn't see it due to her cheeks being covered in blood. However the way her eyes darted away let him know she was blushing.

"I'm covered in blood Naru-sama," she informed with a shrug and he chuckled as he brushed a lock behind her ear.

"I know, and it suits you, blood red is really you're color Mem-chan…you should wear it more often," he told her before he kissed her, ignoring the fact she was covered in blood. The fact that he ignored the fact made Memko happy and even more horny as he master continued to claim her.

"Oh! Naru-sama!" she moaned as he groped her ass. "I love you Naru-sama," she told him but he said nothing, something she had expected. After all, even though she loved her master more than her own life, she was nothing but a toy in his eyes, a toy she hoped he would never stop playing with.

The kiss ended after a few minutes and Naruto hummed as he looked her over. "I guess we could just transport to a shower, it would be rather annoying for people to stare at you even more if they saw you like this," Naruto muttered before frowned. "Though I really like this look…" he then blinked as he had an idea.

Heading to the desk, he went into the drawers, Memko looking confused, even tilting her head a bit. After a few moments Naruto pulled out a camera with a grin. "Pose for me Mem-chan!"

"Of course Naru-sama!" she grinned and began sexy and silly poses for her master as he snapped pictures of her. He then took pictures of her artwork and her engaging with her art as well; such as holding up disembodied head, making a silly face while it had a look of terror, or having a severed arm around her shoulders while she gave a giggle.

After a good fifteen to twenty minutes of taking pictures Naruto was going to have them leave when Memko had an idea. "Ooh! Naruto-sama, since you like me in this 'dress'" she said, getting a perverse smile. "Why don't you fuck me in it?"

Naruto blinked as he got a grin on his face. He pulled her close and sat her on the table, removing her tiny piece of underwear by ripping it. She then unbuttoned his shirt while he kissed on her neck, ignoring the taste of blood, and savoring the taste of her actual skin.

As she admired and drooled over his chest and he watched her in amusement he saw Kyuubi in the corner of his eye smile at him in amusement. She didn't say anything but she spoke to him through their connection, ' _I would keep this one Naru-koi…_ '

' _But I don't love her_ ,' Naruto responded with a bland tone, ' _I love you, Kura-chan_ ,' she raised a brow before a sad smile claimed her lips, shaking her head making him a bit confused, ignoring the fact that Memko was licking and planting kisses on his chest and abs.

' _No you don't Naru-koi…you don't love anyone, not even yourself, not since_ _ **she**_ _left,_ ' Kyuubi said softly and his eyes narrowed, not out of anger or sadness, but confusion. What was she talking about? Of course he loved her, and himself! That was why he was strong! She was wrong! But…

…how come it felt like she was right?

She began to walk towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. " _But you will be able to love again someday sweetheart, and when you do, maybe Memko-chan will be one of the ones you love_ ," she smiled lightly, giving him a long kiss on his cheek before she continued walking fading away.

' _Naru-chan, when you grow up…surround yourself with people who love you…that way you never feel alone, okay?'_

' _Okay Kaa-chan!'_

"Naru-sama," Memko called, causing him too look towards her with focused eyes. She frowned, worry in her eyes as she raised a hand to wipe away…a tear. "You're crying," she said softly and he blinked before wiping his own eyes.

"Huh, I guess I am, sorry Mem-chan," he said lightly and she looked surprised. Why? Because in all the years she has known him, he has never apologized, to anyone! Not even her! So…what was wrong with her master that caused him to apologize?

Without anymore words he pulled her close and claimed her lips, kissing her softly and gently which was a whole new experience for her. She always dealt with wet, rough, passionate, lustful, uncaring, selfish kisses from her master. But this one had her really confused. He wasn't going soft was he? No…her master wasn't one to go soft, that wasn't the problem…something else was though, she just didn't know what.

But despite the confusion the kiss brought to the girl, she still loved it. It was her master showing affection to her, of course she loved it. Wrapping her arms around his neck she returned the gentle slow kiss. Maybe it wasn't a rough fuck he needed right now? Perhaps slow sensual sex is what is what's best right now?

Who knows, maybe after this…her master would start actually loving her. Maybe her time was starting to come.

With that thought, Memko wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly grinded against him.

"I'm here for you Naru-sama," she whispered. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination…but did his grip get tighter? Her eyes widened when two words escaped his lips, meaning them completely.

"Thank you,"

"We need a better mission,"

Hiruzen gazed upon Team 7 and was quite surprised by what he was seeing. For one thing…Naruto wasn't giving that creepy smile of his, his eyes were still closed slits but his expression was set in a thin line, as if he was just listening.

Another was Kakashi and Sasuke both were far a away as possible from Naruto without making it noticeable. Even though Kakashi had his book he was throwing wary glances at Naruto who seemingly ignored him. Sasuke was tense, as if he was waiting for an attack.

Lastly was Sakura Haruno. She was in the middle of the three, though her attention seemed to be focused on Naruto more than Sasuke which was very strange. She seemed to be…anxious as her left hand kept twitching. Her eyes even held a sense of hunger and want as she glanced at the blond.

She wasn't falling for him was she?! Damn, to have one of the biggest Sasuke Uchiha supporters and fan girls starting to fawn over another was damn near unheard of…yet Naruto seemed to be doing it, and not even caring from the looks of it.

Hiruzen knew Naruto was aware of the teams actions, fully aware in fact. So much that he was most likely the reason they were in such a state. Clearing his throat Hiruzen turned his attention back to Sasuke who had requested for a better mission.

Seeing that he had the Hokage's attention he spoke up. "I'm tired of these D-ranks, it's not increasing my skill by any means and I feel I need field experience, so I am requesting for a better mission, I am ready, and Naruto damn sure is ready," he grunted, not even bother to glance at the blond.

Humming to himself, Hiruzen shrugged and pulled out a C-rank scroll, and read it out loud before calling in the client.

The three turned their attention to a drunkard old man walk in, glaring at them. "I didn't order snot nosed brats to protect me!" he yelled. Hiruzen gave him a a roll of the eyes before he spoke.

"I assure you Mr. Tazuna, you are in the most capable hands…they will get the job done," Hiruzen stated and Tazuna grumbled before he looked towards the squad.

"I am Tazuna the amazing bridge builder! Protect me with your life!" he barked before he felt a cold chill run up his spine. The reason being was the blond ones smile, it was insanely creepy and made him feel like running away.

"Hello Tazuna-san, I am Uzumaki Naruto, I will be one of the ones protecting you on this trip," he said calmly and politely. Tazuna nodded his head quickly and Naruto turned to leave. "I will meet the rest of you in an hour at the gates," he stated and walked off, his smile gone once again.

"Naruto wait up!" Sakura called giving chase. Sasuke gave a sigh of relief, at least she was off his ass now. But she better be careful if she didn't want to be killed, annoying Naruto was a bad idea, the blond had tendency to give…"evaluations" of ones skill whenever he felt the need.

Sasuke nodded to the hokage before he left, Kakashi and Tazuna following his lead. This left Hiruzen by himself, a bad feeling in his gut. Naruto seemed too different today, even the smile he gave Tazuna was not the original level of creepiness.

He just hoped this mission didn't bring no problems to his village later.

 **That is the fourth chapter of the story, like always hoped you guys enjoyed it. As for the memories, there is a reason for that…hell it was somewhat stated in the story if you can find it. Other then that wait.**

 **Next chapter starts the Wave arc, which introduces an important character in the story. You will have to wait how it plays out though. Anyway, this story is still has a three girl harem, maybe four if I go with Memko…don't know yet. But other than that, strictly lemons with other girls.**

 **Oh! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Boondocks.**

 **Anyway, that is it…**

 **Bye.**


	63. Bloody Fox Ch 5

" _You know what my favorite part is about killing? The fear in my victim's eyes as they beg for mercy…ah, bliss_ **…** " _**Uzumaki Naruto**_

 **Chapter Five**

Naruto silently packed his bag, a blank expression on his face. He would need to pack for a few weeks if from what the mission the Hokage said was true. Guard the bridge builder until he was finished, sounded easy enough.

Zipping his bag closed he sealed it in a scroll and sealed the scroll into his wrist. He then turned around and began walking out the door, ignoring the fact that multiple naked women were laid around in his room unconscious with large amounts of cum somewhere on their bodies.

He walked out of the apartment, closing his door behind him. As he walked he felt a presence behind him and stopped, glancing to see it was an Anbu. The Anbu had a rabbit mask, but that was the only distinct feature about them as like every other single Anbu, they had short neck length black hair and a moderate build.

Naruto knew who this Anbu really was as he could tell them apart from their chakra. However everyone besides the Hokage and perhaps Danzo could not. The reason being was the only thing that differentiated the Anbu was their mask.

Years ago it was not like this, all the Anbu had their own individual traits and Naruto saw it as stupid. Why? If Anbu were supposed to have secret identities, why weren't they kept seceret? Kakashi could be used for an example. The man is the _only_ person in the village with a mop of hair like that…as soon as you see him automatically you know it's Kakashi.

This meant a spy could easily pick through the Anbu's roster and see who is who. Naruto pointed this out to the Hokage and it was like a light bulb switched on in Hiruzen's head. He saw Naruto's point, so from then on every single Anbu used a henge too look like the same exact person, with their masks being their only individual traits.

"Can I help you Usagi?" Naruto demanded calmly. The anbu gave a bow before handing him a scroll. With that the anbu disappeared and Naruto opened it, reading the contents. His facial didn't change, and he gave a snort, already burning the scroll.

With that done he continued to the gates. As he walked his mind was busy on his emotional state right now. At the moment…he considered it complete shit. He wasn't one for emotional bullshit, his goals were simple, fuck bitches, get money, spill blood. He did feel a bit better after having that orgy just a few minutes ago but still.

He stopped and released a deep breath. He gathered his haywire emotions and put them into a box, locking it so it could be confronted later. Around him an aura of red appeared and his whiskers became a little more pronounced while his canine teeth increased a lit bit more as well.

A grin split his face, his eyes closed into thin slits. The people around him shuddered as their great fear of him returned. The aura of red began to fade and Naruto continued on his way to the gate, humming a light tune.

When he arrived he saw that Tazuna was present, and as soon as the man caught sight of Naruto he tried too look away. Naruto ignored him as he walked over to the sign out sheet. Izumo and Kotetsu remained silent as the scary homicidal Uzumaki signed himself out.

"Naruto!" he heard and his closed slit eyes looked up to see Sakura running towards him with a smile on her lips. He raised a brow as he regarded his temporary teammate.

"Haruno-chan, would you like me to sign you out?" he asked politely and she gave a small nod. Naruto nodded as he proceeded to do so, while the two Chunin guards glanced towards Sakura to see a certain look in her eyes that was only focused on the blond in front of her. As far as they knew that look was only given to the Uchiha kid…was this girl insane for liking the Uzumaki?!

Hell, they thought most of the women in Konoha were insane since majority of them all wanted to…how did they say it? " _Be that special someone in Naruto's life_ ," whatever the hell that meant. But in reality, the two just figured it was because they wanted to get into his pants, not like the blond denied them, he just about fucked anything with a pussy.

"Izumo-chan, Kotetsu-chan," Naruto called as he continued to write on the clipboard, this caused the two to freeze. "You two wouldn't happen to be thinking ill thoughts of me would you?" Naruto asked as he turned his head up, giving them that creepy smile of his which caused them to pale and shake their heads.

Sakura shivered, not knowing if it was from fear or delight…but she shivered. She gazed at Naruto with hearts in her eyes. She knew that if she glomped him right now, he would kill her…so she simply stood still and admired him.

Naruto hummed lightly as he set the pen down and glanced towards Sakura. He raised his brow slightly before shrugging his shoulders and walking off, the pink headed girl following after him. Naruto knew of this and inwardly was wondering if he had earned yet another fangirl. While he didn't care for any of his fan girls, they were useful when he needed to get off. And while this girl wasn't beautiful by any means, she had potential.

In fact…stopping dead in his tracks, he felt Sakura bump into him and he turned around and gazed at her, his crimson eyes fully open. Sakura squeaked lightly as she gave a blush, and tried to fix her hair. Naruto reached out and grabbed a pink lock, gazing at the abnormal hair color.

' _Kaa-chan! You're hair is so…so…so…AWESOME!_ '

' _Eh? You like my hair? W-why ttebane?!'_

' _HAHAHA! Kaa-chan is nervous!'_

' _I-I am not ttebane!'_

' _Hehehe! Yes you are Kaa-chan! You're even red like a tom…'_

' _Naru-chan…finish that sentence and I promise you won't have Ramen ever again in life_ ,'

' _Gurk! Well I love your hair Kaa-chan! It's so soft and pretty!_ '

' _N-naru-chan…it's not that great ttebane,_ '

' _What are you talking about Kaa-chan?! It's beyond great!_ '

'…'

' _Are you okay Kaa-chan? Did I say something wrong?_ '

' _Ne, ne, Naru-chan, I have something to tell you,'_

' _What is it Kaa-chan?'_

' _I love you,'_

Naruto released Sakura's hair, his hand making it's way to his forehead, feeling the tingle of his mothers lips as if she just kissed him. He released a quiet sigh before he snapped out of it, focusing on Sakura.

"Tell me Haruno-chan…does the drapes match the carpet?" he asked, in a tone as if he was talking about the weather. Sakura blinked as her brain processed the question. He watched in amusement how she turned cherry red and holding back a giggle of embarrassment but he…felt something change suddenly, making him narrow his eyes dangerously.

His hand nearly glided over to his Katana, feeling the need to cut this girl down in an instant. But he stopped with a twitch of the hand as Sakura got into his face, a devilish smirk on her lips. His eye never left hers and he could see something…different within the girl.

"Wouldn't you like to find out, Na-ru-to-sa-ma?" she enunciated and gave a slow lick to his cheek before she walked away. Naruto was actually stunned…no really, he was. Out of all the things he expected to happen… _ **that**_ was not it.

Naruto watched the girl walk over to have a talk with Tazuna and his round pupils became slits. Suddenly the world grew a bit darker, only illuminated by pillars of color. Izumo and Kotetsu had blue pillars over them, while Tazuna had a sky blue pillar…Sakura however…hers was a mixture between blue and green. Surrounding her was a blue pillar yet her there was a aura of green surrounding her actual body.

" _Well well well, it seems the pink girl has a dual personality_ ," he heard Kyuubi's delicate regal tone of voice and turned to see she was standing beside him, her arms crossed under her ample bust.

"What are you talking about?" he wondered and the woman gave a small smile.

" _You will find out soon enough my dear Naruto, I advise to keep this one around as well…she will have a greater use than the Hyuuga whore_ ," Kyuubi stated and Naruto raised a brow. " _Also, that whore is where I put my foot down, do not fornicate with her_ ," Kyuubi warned with a glare and Naruto raised a brow.

"Wasn't it you who told me to use her?" he asked in slight amusement. If he didn't know any better the way Kyuubi talked about Hinata he might think she was… "You are not jealous of her…are you Kura-hime?"

Kyuubi gave a unlady like snort of disgust. " _Jealousy? Such an unbecoming attribute of you meat bags. No, I am not jealous of the whore…I am simply warning you that sleeping with her will set you back majorly,_ "

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Explain," Kyuubi said nothing and Naruto turned her around to gaze into her eyes. "Kurama," he called and she sighed before frowning.

" _The whore is…an unknown variable. I did not know that until she had defiled your lips,"_ Kurama muttered. " _Through whoever you have lip contact I am able to see paths of their future…I found hers and I was not too happy about it,"_

Naruto raised a brow as she continued. " _Sleeping with that whore will bring you down more than you can imagine_ ," she snarled before she relaxed her features and set her hand on his cheek. " _I don't need you losing sight of your goals my love, please…trust me on this,_ " she pleaded softly. Naruto grabbed her hand, holding it there before he laid a soft hungry kiss upon her lips which she returned.

"You are the only one I trust Kura-chan," Naruto stated with a smile, a true smile. The smile was so wonderful that it made her blush a bit. "Just point me in the right direction…I know you won't steer me wrong,"

Kurama nodded her head and kissed him softly again before fading away mid kiss. With a sigh he glanced back towards Sakura, not really sure what to do with her. From what he now knew, she had more value than Hinata…he didn't know how considering Hinata had more skill but…he trusted Kurama…now he just had to wait and see what was so special about the pink haired girl.

"Good, looks like we are here," he heard Kakashi. Turning around he realized that Sasuke had just showed up with Kakashi now in the center of them. The team walked over to him and received their orders.

Naruto would flank Tazuna's left, Sakura his right. Sasuke would be in front while Kakashi would be behind. The group then walked through the gates, starting the journey to wave.

The trip was rather…tense. The only ones oblivious to the tension being Naruto and Sakura who was reading a book; Kakashi glanced at Naruto sometimes while Sasuke tried to stay away from the blond, Tazuna was in the same boat as he felt uneasy around the blond teen.

Kakashi while didn't mind having a team of genin…just wished that Naruto wasn't apart of the team. So far the blond hadn't been disobedient or even a pain his ass…he was just…nerve wracking. Yes the boy was polite, relaxed, rather intelligent…but that still didn't make up for the fact he was fucking creepy!

As soon as Kakashi found out that Naruto was on his team, he immediately passed the squad as he did not want to go through the torture Naruto would give him with the bell test. He did not want to return to the hospital any time soon thank you.

However, he did evaluate Sasuke and Sakura. While Sasuke was above average…he wasn't as great as everyone made him out to be. Yes he was strong, yes he had some speed in him, yes he was intelligent…but he wasn't really that great honestly, he could use work, not some…but work.

Sakura…well, she was pretty pathetic. Being a Fan girl did her no service…she had nothing to work with except for brains but even that was a bit limited. She wasn't fast, she wasn't strong, she didn't even know jutsu outside of the academy ones, and even those they were average. She constantly asked stupid questions…it made Kakashi wonder why anyone liked her. Besides her pink hair, there was nothing special about Sakura Haruno.

Kakashi honestly felt that he had wasted his time and effort to even be a sensei. He was stuck with two genin and a psychotic teenager. So to simply pass time, he gave them D-rank missions, which Naruto rarely participated in. Yes he gave them the occasional training but, it wasn't enough. In fact, he would have to make sure he did most of the work if they wanted to live during this mission.

He knew, hell Naruto knew that the two genin were not ready for a C-rank mission. They just weren't. But Kakashi took the mission anyway, in hopes that it would scare them to near death and make them want to quit being shinobi when it was over so he didn't have to worry about them again!

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Which is why he just made it look like he died when two spiked chains were wrapped around him and ripped him to shreds.

"Sakura! Focus! Protect Tazuna!" Sasuke snapped and the girl nodded her head. Pulling out a kunai she stood beside Tazuna with shaky legs. Sasuke rushed forward to attack the enemy but he was stopped with the flap of cloak.

His eyes widened when a speck of blood landed on his cheek. Focusing he saw that the bridge they were on was now stained with fresh blood. The reason being? Well, Naruto Uzumaki of course.

The blond slid his bloody Katana into it's scabbard as he smirked at the bloody corpses that were his enemies. "Ah, fresh kill, how I've missed it," he grinned. He then turned around and walked passed Sasuke, whose bangs were overshadowing his eyes.

"How…" the boy whispered as Naruto passed him. The blond stopped and looked back towards Sasuke with a tilt of the head, a confused look on his face as his eyes were closed to slits and his mouth was set into a thin line. "How did you kill them so easily? Is it Hate? Is it because you have more hate than I do?"

Naruto was silent as he hummed, tapping his chin. "No, hate has nothing to do with it…I just do it…just because it's fun," Naruto shrugged and continued walking while Sasuke shuddered, his knees becoming wobbly.

"Now, are you going to come out of that tree Hatake-chan or do I have to bring you out myself?" Naruto asked as he kept walking, passing Tazuna and Sakura who were both in shock still. A moment later Kakashi appeared with a neutral glare on his features; he glanced towards the corpses and gave a sigh.

"Don't bother questioning him Kakashi, I'm sure Tazuna-san knows that this supposed C-rank mission just raised to an A-rank," Naruto said from afar causing Tazuna to pale a bit. Kakashi glared at Tazuna before he shook his head.

"You three go on ahead, I need to take care of this," Kakashi waved them off and they nodded leaving after Naruto while Kakashi got rid of the bodies yet saving the heads for a bounty.

Later on the group was walking through a forest after they took a boat to get to the other side of land. As they walked, Sakura stood by Naruto with a curious look on her face, as she kept glancing to Naruto who lightly hummed a song to himself.

"If you have a question Haruno-chan, you are more than welcome to ask it," Naruto spoke up, causing her to blush out of embarrassment but she beat it down and spoke to the blond was her obsession.

"Um…back there at the bridge…you killed them so easily? Weren't you scared?" she wondered and Naruto gave a light chuckle.

"Nope, nothing really scares me," he stated and she looked a bit surprised. "I stopped being a scared a long time ago," he shrugged.

"D-do you like killing?"

"I love it," he said without hesitation and she looked even more surprised as did the others. "You know what my favorite part is about killing? The fear in my victim's eyes as they beg for mercy…ah, bliss," Naruto grinned excitedly.

Sakura gazed at him in wonder and slight awe while Sasuke glared at him. Naruto however stopped walking before he snatched Sakura, pulling her down. At the same time Kakashi pulled down Tazuna and Sasuke, just as a giant sword whizzed past where their heads would have been, slamming into a tree.

Getting up, the group turned their attention to a shirtless man with bandages covering the lower half of his face while wearing a slashed Kirigakure headband sideways. He was standing on the handle of the giant cleaver sword, glaring down at them.

"Impressive, a mere genin was able to sense my presence," the man stated with a smirk. Naruto simply smiled at the man as Sakura held onto him, glancing between the two. Kakashi returned the man's glare and stepped forward.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the hidden mist…what brings you here?" Kakashi wondered and Zabuza raised a hairless brow as he turned his gaze to Kakashi. He then began studying the entire group and assessed that it was the blond and Kakashi that carried skill with their stance.

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan…how interesting. But to answer your question I am here for the old man…hand him over and I won't leave you all as corpses," Zabuza warned but Kakashi glanced to a shuddering Tazuna who silently begged him not too.

On the way here, Tazuna told them about what was really going on. About Gato, and how their country was poor, the bridge being the only thing that would raise them money and give the country hope. Kakashi then turned back to Zabuza and started to lift his headband.

"No can do Zabuza…I guess we are going to have to settle this another way," Kakashi said with a serious tone. Naruto however stepped up, shaking Sakura off of him. "Naruto what are you-"

"Zabuza Momochi…I challenge you for Kubikiribocho," Naruto grinned and Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "You and I fight to the death, if I lose you get to take everything on my person, and kill these people behind me, oh and have the honor to say you killed the Bloody Fox of Konoha,"

Zabuza's eyes widened at this and he grinned underneath his mask. This is why the boy seemed so familiar…he was Naruto Uzumaki…the son of _her_ one of the greatest Kenjutsu masters in history, the Red Death of Konoha.

"If I win, I get Kubikiribocho…deal?" he asked and Zabuza nodded his head as he jumped down with his sword in hand. Zabuza pointed it at Naruto who walked forward to face Zabuza, ignoring the calls of the others.

"I hope you make this fun for me Zabu-chan, I've been _killing_ for a good workout," Naruto grinned and Zabuza snorted. The blond grabbed onto his cloak and threw it off, revealing his chiseled chest, making Sakura have hearts in her eyes and drool over it. _Way_ better than Sasuke, that's for sure.

"So tell me Uzumaki…how would you like to die today?" Zabuza sneered and Naruto opened his crimson eyes, causing the hidden mist ninja to suddenly have wobbly knees…this pressure…it was directed to him and only him.

"I don't know…but if you bring me death I'll be most grateful to you," Naruto returned and he was gone in a blur. Zabuza grunted, he couldn't fuck around, not with an Uzumaki…they were some unpredictable bastards.

Honestly not knowing where Naruto would strike, Zabuza lifted up his blade and spun around, managing to block Naruto's strike from the left. The two pushed against each other and Zabuza skidded back but lunged at Naruto, the two blades clashing against each other repeatedly.

The kiri nin was able to lift the giant cleaver sword with relative ease, while Naruto didn't seem bothered at all by the weight that was pushed against him. He knew that Zabuza's sword was to big to parry as the man made a stabbing lunge. So Naruto side stepped it and made to slash at Zabuza's side but the man quickly adjusted his arm, blocking Naruto's attack.

Zabuza then gave a growl as he spun around, his other hand out to his Naruto with the back of his fist, but the blond side stepped that as well and sent a boot to Zabuza's face before lunging after him with a grin. Bringing his sword up, Zabuza blocked again before he pushed Naruto back and threw the sword at the blond.

Blinking in surprise, Naruto raised his sword as he would have gotten struck by side stepping. The blades clashed and before Kubikiribocho could fall to the ground, Zabuza was grasping it again, putting his weight into it, making Naruto skid back. The blond however growled as he pushed back as well. He then lunged at Zabuza, jumping into the air to deliver a slash from above.

Zabuza smirked and was going to block it but his danger senses went off. Quickly glancing to his sides he saw two Naruto clones at his sides already stabbing their blades forward. He gave a grunt as they made contact, but the two clones and the original Naruto were blown back when Zabuza exploded from water.

Naruto came to a skidding halt as water dripped down his body. "Water Style: Gunshot!" he heard multiple Zabuza's yell. Focusing his eyes Naruto saw four large water cannons shoot towards him.

"Naruto look out!" Sakura warned. The blond jumped and weaved through the water shots as he headed towards Zabuza. The clones of Zabuza roared as they rushed at Naruto, but as they approached the blond they were immediately destroyed as he sliced through them with a simple flick of the wrist.

"Water style: Water wave!" Zabuza yelled, water gushing from his mouth like a waterfall, though it was pressurized and condensed. Naruto raised a brow as he merely side stepped the attack and kept on rushing towards Zabuza. Zabuza was glad the bandages covered his face as Naruto could not see his smirk.

Naruto grunted as he was blown back from an explosion from the water. Skidding to a halt he, hopped out of his current spot to avoid the next one. "Hehe, Water style: Rising pillar Jutsu!" Zabuza sneered as pillars of water continued to suddenly raise from the water in explosions making it hard for Naruto to have steady ground.

As Naruto still made his way to Zabuza, water clones formed around the area in a circle, around Naruto. They all clapped their hands, kneading their chakra and the circle Naruto was in blew up completely causing the others to look on in shock.

"Damn, didn't mean to blow up his body, oh well," Zabuza muttered to himself as he watched the water fall back in rain drops. A sense of danger overcame Zabuza and he moved to the right, but he was still hit which caused him to roar in pain as the spiked chain he tried avoiding ripped past his side as he had tried to move.

He wasn't ready for a second chain to appear and wrap around his ankle really tight and fling him high into the air. Zabuza screamed as he was really, really high in the air and was making his way down. However he got a grip of his fear and began to dodge the chains that shot towards him. As he did so he began to go through hand signs.

Clapping his hands water began to form around him, and began to spin. "Water style: Rocket!" he roared as he headed back towards a smirking Naruto. The blond grinned as he held his katana in one hand, and made the Kai hand sign with the other.

"Shape manipulation jutsu! Kyuubi!" Naruto called and suddenly the water behind Naruto exploded in a wall, and began forming. The others watched in fascination as did Zabuza as the form of Kyuubi was made through the coming together and condensing of water.

The water beast roared at Zabuza and opened his jaw to swallow him as he shot down towards Naruto. Zabuza was now afraid as he could not stop, and even if he could it was too late.

"NO!"

As the water monster swallowed Zabuza, it exploded in a shower of water, surprising Naruto as he wasn't the one to release the technique. It began to rain and Naruto was a bit miffed that it wasn't blood. This could only mean Zabuza was probably still alive.

And he was right, if the panting he was hearing was correct. His eyes focused on Zabuza who was kneeling on the water, using his giant sword as leverage. The man's body was completely soaked as he took deep breaths. Naruto gazed at Zabuza, a grin splitting his face.

Holding his sword in reverse grip, Naruto began walking towards Zabuza, then jogging, finishing with a full out run. "You die today ZABUZA!" Naruto laughed in glee as he switched position of his blade. He was upon Zabuza and brought the blade down upon his head, already cutting some hair off.

But before he could slice the man in half, he sliced a wall of ice in half instead. Naruto blinked in confusion as the ice shattered once he had finished his strike. Looking up, Naruto saw that a masked ninja was carrying Zabuza away, but Naruto growled and rushed after his target.

"Get back here ttebayo!" Naruto snarled as chains shot out from his back and towards the two fleeing ninja. More walls of ice appeared but his chains shot through each of them with minor difficulty. He was about to stab through Zabuza and his accomplice when they vanished in a swirl of water. "Fuck!" Naruto snapped as he came to a halt.

With a growl he retracted his chains and sheathed his sword. With a mutter he walked back towards the team. Sakura was holding his cloak and he took it back from her, while she blushed gazing at his chest. Making sure it was on he turned around and began walking.

"Lets go!" he snapped, he was not happy about losing his kill. The others began to follow after him, knowing that if they annoyed Naruto any further he would take his frustration out on them. However inwardly, Sakura wanted Naruto to take his frustration out on her; she even licked her lips at the thought.

Naruto walked at a set pace with an annoyed expression on his face. His kill had escaped him, escaped him when he was about to succeed. Whoever this accomplice was of Zabuza's would find themselves a painful death. A smirk came upon his face however, while he did have better fights, that one was fun. Although, next time Zabuza would not find himself so lucky.

That was a promise.

Tsunami gave a quiet sigh as she put away the dishes she just cleaned and headed towards her door. She hoped it was her father as she was worried for him, the trip to Konoha and back was not long, but it was long enough where he could die on the way there and back.

Opening the door, her worry was eased away when she saw her father in front of her, with three people behind him. She assumed they were the ninja he had hired, though she couldn't really get a good look at them.

"Father, your back!" Tsunami smiled as she hugged him. She then pulled him inside and was able to see the three behind him. She was surprised to see two kids and a grown man wearing a mask. The kids couldn't have been teenagers at the age of 15, she thought her father was going to get actual ninja, not kids. But…something was better than nothing…though they both looked as if they were on the weak side than the strong.

"You must be the ninja my father hired, I am Tsunami his daughter…please come in," she smiled and they nodded giving short bows and walking in. Then her eyes were set on a fourth person she did not see behind the three. While his expression reminded her of a sleepy fox, he was quite handsome, so handsome that she blushed.

However, despite his handsomeness, the teen gave her a strange feeling as if…he was dangerous. Hmm, how interesting. The teen walked in, not bothering to bow like the others though he did give her a charming smile and a nod, which was just as good.

"Tsunami dear, I would like for you to meet these ninja who will be protecting us while I finish the bridge," Tazuna stated as he sat down with a sigh. Kakashi stepped forward and gave an eye smile.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, the jounin and leader of this group. These two are my students, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno," Kakashi introduced before he then glanced to Naruto. "And he is Naruto Uzumaki, the third member of the squad,"

Tsunami noticed how he didn't claim Naruto as his student and wondered why that was, but didn't bother asking. Instead she bowed to them, and raised up with a smile. "I thank you for your help Konoha ninja, I welcome you to stay as long as you wish as gratitude for helping my father. I am about to start dinner, are you hungry?"

Sakura and Kakashi nodded their heads while Sasuke gave a shrug. Naruto was the only one not to reply as he seemed focused on something else. Tsunami wondered what that was but simply nodded and went to the kitchen to get started. Tazuna stood up and led the team upstairs to give them their rooms.

"I call a room with Naruto," Sakura said suddenly and the four of them looked at her. And she shrugged, "What? I don't want a whole room to myself, and I'm sure Naruto would prefer not to be stuffed in a room," she said.

The four said nothing but Sakura squeaked lightly as her butt was pinched as Naruto walked past her. She blushed deeply before a look of hunger claimed her eyes while Naruto looked as if nothing happened. She simply continued to follow Tazuna, though her focus was on Naruto.

As she walked after him, she couldn't help but assess him. He was just so….so…he was just so. While he wasn't perfect…he was nearly there. In fact, to be honest, she didn't even know when her fascination with him started…it just happened.

Yeah when she first saw him and he evaluated the class and then she found out they were on a team, she was terrified. So terrified of him that she wanted to quit the team just so she didn't have to be near him. But she remained, she didn't know why but she did.

And she was glad she did.

Though Naruto Uzumaki was indeed someone to be feared, he wasn't exactly scary like a horror movie. He was just scary for the fact he will kill you without hesitation if you annoyed him too much. Instead of avoiding him, she actually paid attention to him.

He was rather polite, amusing and knew how to hold a conversation. It also helped that he seemed interested in her, yeah he may just want her for sex but he was the only person that did who wasn't a rapist. For years she gave Sasuke all her attention, but not once had he even gave her a smile.

Naruto paid more attention to her than any boy ever did. It was always Ino or Ami that boys paid attention too, even Hinata. No boy really liked her because her forehead was too big and she had strange pink hair. For the longest time, she hated her hair, just as much as she hated her forehead. Why couldn't she be blond like her mother?

But then, he complimented her. He told her he liked her hair, and even proved it by running his fingers through it even without her permission. He spoke on how he liked it's softness, how vibrant it was, and how unique it made her. He even kissed her forehead!

That must have been when her interest in him started.

Though he did not participate in the D-rank missions, he showed up sometimes because he was bored. He would even show up for training, despite not engaging in the training either. What made her more fascinated with him, was he paid more attention to her than Kakashi did. It was like Kakashi cared only for Sasuke, while also being wary of Naruto.

Naruto was the one who gave her advice on training steps and techniques, completely ignoring Sasuke. It actually seemed to piss Sasuke off that Naruto was ignoring him and when he called the blond on it…he nearly lost an arm. From that point, Sasuke had decided to stay away from Naruto or keep his mouth shut around the blond if he could.

That drew the last straw. From that point on, Sakura's full attention went to Naruto instead of Sasuke. And sooner than she expected, Naruto returned her attention. He spoke with her, and interacted with her.

Sakura _wanted_ Naruto Uzumaki. She just didn't know how to get him. She had subtly offered her body to him, but he rejected her every time. It wasn't because she was ugly…it was because he did not want to break her. She was too frail, he told her that if he fucked her, she would die because he was too weak to handle him.

While it did upset Sakura, it only made her want him more. So, she was going to start working more so her body could be stronger for him to take her. But they were given this mission. However Sakura realized something else she needed to do if she wanted to have Naruto.

She needed to be strong. Not just her body…but in general…she needed to be strong. And at the moment she only knew one person that could make her stronger…and that was Naruto himself. She just needed to find the time and way to explain her situation to him…she simply needed to wait.

As her green orbs gazed at him she licked her lips.

She needed to explain her situation _soon_.

Haku sat down with a sigh as she finished applying Zabuza's bandages. Her master took more damage than she thought. He wouldn't be moving for a good three weeks or so, which was not good.

The bridge builder would most likely be done by then. After that Gato would either try and kill them or he would give the hunter nin their location, both which wasn't good. They could take on Gato's thugs no problem…it was that _woman_ who was the problem.

Haku wasn't even sure that monster was even human, as even Zabuza could not stand up to her without pulling a jack move or two. How Gato was able to get his hands on someone like _her_ was of no understanding to either Haku and Zabuza. It couldn't have been the money, as she didn't seem like the type who would want money…she definitely was not sleeping with Gato, as he was short, fat and ugly, and she didn't seem to like him very much either, simply put up with him like Zabuza did.

So if they failed, Gato would probably have her kill them…something that _woman_ would be happy to do.

Haku's attention was given to the door as it was slammed open and an annoyed Gato walked in. The girl glared at Gato however her eyes quickly traveled to his tag along. It was _her_.

With a fluid grace, a woman who stands at 5'7 walked in. She wore a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with a strange crest printed on it. Her clothes were tight, almost like a second skin as it clung to her shapely yet lean body. The woman had nice creamy legs along with a moderate bust of a B-cup. However she had nice wide hips, which went great with wide plump ass.

The woman had long light gray, almost silver, hair tied in a ponytail; supple lips, along with a very pretty face. However her silver metal eyes were narrowed to look like slits, as she had a small aloof smile on her lips. Under her eyes were bags, which gave her an exhausted look.

"I know he is not sleep!" Gato snarled as he walked in the room and Haku glanced towards him, but was still wary of the woman who followed him in yet kept her distance. "Zabuza wake up! I have a bone to pick with you!"

Haku stood up and got in between the short man and her master, a glare on her features. "Don't come any closer, I will not let you disturb Zabuza-sama's rest," she stated and Gato glared at her through his shades.

"You little bitch! Fine! I'll play along for now! But I know his ugly ass can hear me!" Gato snapped as he glared at the seemingly sleeping Zabuza. "Oi you little wannabe demon! The bridge builder is not dead and his stupid bridge is almost finish! Not to mention he has Konoha ninja guarding him! You failed Zabuza!" 

Zabuza did not reply but Haku did. "We did not fail, the bridge builder will be disposed of soon enough. Zabuza just needs more time to heal, until then, stall the builder…but Zabuza will get it done," she stated and Gato snarled before he snorted.

"I should have Karasuba over there kill you both right now, but I won't," Gato shook his head. "You have two weeks Zabuza! Or I handle this myself, and you lose your paycheck and your life! Two weeks damn it!" Gato shouted before he turned and walked off. "Let's go," he ordered, leaving the room.

The woman now known as Karasuba remained still as she seemingly gazed at Zabuza. She leaned off the wall and walked towards him, putting Haku on edge. The woman cared nothing for the girl as she now stood beside Zabuza's bedside.

"Quite the beating you took Zabu-chan…I assume it was from the Konoha nin?" she spoke with a aloof tone that was somewhat teasing. She and Haku saw Zabuza open his eyes as he glanced to Karasuba.

"Yeah," he muttered as a glare then took form. "He goes by the name Naruto Uzumaki…The Bloody Fox of Konoha…he did this," he told her and she raised a brow.

"Is he strong?" she asked and Zabuza gave a light nod causing a grin to come upon her face. "Interesting…hmm, get well soon, Zabuza-chan," she bid, turning around and leaving after Gato.

Once Haku could no longer feel her presence she relaxed, sitting back down in her chair while Zabuza closed his eyes. She gave a sigh, wiping the sweat off her brow, causing her to frown as she gazed at it.

"That woman gives me the creeps."

 **That ends chapter five. Like usual, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Alright, let me clear some things up here before I let you all go.**

 **Naruto's personality will not change for a while. He will still be the same seemingly insane psycho that is a badass. He will still fuck who he wants, when he wants and how he wants. And he will still kill someone if they simply piss him off. He's not changing for a long while…hell he might not ever change.**

 **Second is Sakura and Hinata. Both girls will** _ **not**_ **be in the harem** _ **period**_ **. If anything the closest thing Sakura and Hinata will get too of being in a relationship with Naruto is daily toy, property, servant, slave. He will not love them in a romantic sense…ever. Care for them? Of course, they are his slaves, his property, he should care for them. But they are not part of the pairing. Let's get that straight.**

 **As for Memko? People seem to really like her, so she is now part of the harem. Meaning he will grow to love her as his mate, not his slave. Once he starts loving her, there will be a difference on how he treats her, versus how he treats Sakura and Hinata.**

 **Any who, I introduced Karasuba YAY!**

 **Alright…I think that is it…**

 **Bye.**


	64. Bloody Fox Ch 6

**Chapter Six**

When Sakura woke the next morning, it took her a few moments to realize where she was. Once she figured it out, she turned around, and looked around the room to find her roommate but saw no one present, it was just her. Looking down at herself, she saw she was simply wearing her underwear to bed.

She was a bit surprised that Naruto hadn't tried and sexed her while she was sleeping, she wouldn't call it rape because she wouldn't have stopped him if he did. In fact she was kind of disappointed he didn't, was it because of her? Was she not sexy in his eyes? Was she still too annoying? Was she not strong enough?

All these questions plagued her mind, but she was snapped out of them when the door suddenly opened. Sakura however covered herself with a glare as she saw the person wasn't the person she desired to see her. "Don't you believe in knocking Sasuke?!" she demanded. Sasuke gave her a raised brow before rolling his eyes.

"Oh please, you have nothing to hide anyway. You're as flat as a boy and bony like a twig, seeing you even undressed is something I want you to cover up," he sneered lightly making her glare falter slightly in sadness before it was more focused with anger. "Anyway, Kakashi said hurry up and eat breakfast, we're heading out for training later," he informed before closing the door.

"Stupid Sasuke…the hell did I ever see in him?" she demanded with a grumble. Standing up she went into the closet in the room which held a mirror and looked over herself. A sigh escaped her, Sasuke was right, she was physically unappealing. Her breasts were barely a B-cup, she had no curves, and she was bony, able to see a bit of her rib cage.

How would anyone find her attractive let alone Naruto?! The thought saddened her a bit, as she gave another sigh before deciding to put on some clothes. Heading downstairs she went to the kitchen to see Kakashi at the table reading his book with an empty plate while Tazuna was finishing his food as well as Inari. Sasuke was putting his dish away in the sink, while Tsunami stood at the sink cleaning dishes.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Sakura wondered with a frown. Kakashi gave a light sigh as he turned a page, while Tazuna gave a slight shiver of fear; Sasuke kept silent and Inari merely gave her a glance. Although it was Tsunami who answered turning to regard her.

"Uzumaki-kun got up early, had breakfast and left for some training," she informed. Sakura nodded and was going to leave it at that however she noticed something, rather odd about Tsunami. For one thing, she had a very light tint of red to her cheeks, and she used the affectionate suffix for Naruto. Not to mention her body seemed slightly relaxed from simply bringing him up.

Deciding not to say anything, Sakura sat down and ate her food shortly after. Once she was done, the two genin and the jounin stood and left the house to find a place to train, while a clone of Kakashi left with Tazuna to build the bridge.

"So what are we going to learn today Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura wondered curiously. Sasuke glanced at the jounin who still hadn't put his book down. The two genin waited patiently for a bit but as time continued on, they were getting more irritated. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura snapped, a moment later Kakashi shut his book.

"Sakura, no need to yell," he muttered and her eye twitched. She was going to keep on but he spoke up before she could, answering her question. "See those trees?" he asked with a lazy point and they nodded. "You're going to climb them…"

"What?!" Sasuke snapped with a growl. "You have already wasted my time enough Kakashi! Why the fuck do I need to learn how to climb a damn tree?! That is not going to make me stronger or is it going mean something…"

"Without hands," Kakashi cut in without a care. This earned stumped looks from the genin. "Yes, you heard right…observe," he ordered as he made a single hand sign. The two felt a slight chakra build up and watched as their sensei walked towards one of the trees and placed his foot on it, and continued to walk upon it as if he was still walking on the ground.

The two were completely speechless as they witnessed Kakashi walk all the way to the top, then all the way back down. "Seems simple enough right?" he eye smiled and they slowly nodded their heads, "Well your wrong," he glared lightly. "While this technique is a simple one, for genin like you…not really,"

"It can't be that hard, I mean all your doing is applying chakra and walking on the tree," Sasuke snorted and Kakashi raised a brow before gesturing for him to try. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before huffing, "Fine," he muttered and formed the same hand sign like Kakashi. Gathering up the energy then moving it to his feet he quickly walked towards the tree. Raising his leg, he set his foot on the tree and…

Was immediately blown back into some bushes, causing Sakura to laugh at him. "As I said, for genin like you, it is not that easy," Kakashi stated before eye smiling again. "Lucky for you, you have a teacher like myself that is willing to teach you little genin," The man chuckled lightly as he patted Sakura's head making her growl at him. "Now Sasuke, if you're done goofing off, maybe we can get started?"

Sasuke snarled as he picked himself out of the bushes and brushed himself off. He walked over to Kakashi and crossed his arms with a scowl on his face. Kakashi said nothing about it and began explaining the exercise to them and why it should be learned. Before they got started, Sasuke looked towards Kakashi before frowning.

"How lo…"

"Two hours," Kakashi answered him without missing a beat while Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto had a excellent teacher however, much better than me," Kakashi informed, making them curious. "And no I will not tell you who his teacher was…I'm obligated to tell no one, not even Naruto can reveal the information…but this is not about him, this is about you two, get to it," Kakashi urged with a wave of his hand.

The two merely gave huffs and grumbles but decided to focus anyway, while Kakashi stood not to far away watching them with a careful eye even though he had his book out. He noticed how Sasuke was the one done first, even though he had way more chakra than Sakura. The boy ran towards the tree just as Sakura took off.

Sasuke took about two steps up and gave a smirk…though he slipped and fell on his face the next moment while Sakura continued on up till she had no choice to push off and land her mark. Once she landed on the ground she frowned while Sasuke rubbed his aching face, and Kakashi was forced to bite back a chuckle.

"Nice first attempt Sakura," Kakashi voiced earning a slight nod from the girl as she focused on her chakra once again. "Sasuke…don't get cocky, you let go of your balance," he informed the boy who merely gave his usual grunt and returned to focusing on his chakra.

This time the two went at the same time, and just as Sasuke took a step he was blown back towards the bushes once more while Sakura got a good ten steps in before she slipped. Cutting the tree she then landed on the ground safely. Kakashi gave a light chuckle before he found a comfortable spot and sat down.

"This might take awhile,"

"God damn it!" Sasuke snarled as he picked himself up from the ground and brushing the dirt off his now dirty clothes. The Uchiha glared at the tree that was littered with slashes from his kunai, however the highest slash was about 6ft on a 20ft tree. He hadn't even gotten halfway yet and the sun was already beginning to set.

He looked over to Sakura who was panting, her body sweaty. She looked physically tired and a bit drained, he then looked over to her tree to see she had only several slash marks. This was understandable since she had been able to successfully reach the top of tree since her fourth time. Now she was simply repeating the process, over and over.

Kakashi who was still in the same place, closed his finished book and looked over to his genin. "Oi, why don't we head back and get some dinner eh?" he suggested. Sakura shook her head as did Sasuke, and he gave a sigh. "Look, the last time you guys ate was a good seven hours ago, you should eat something, regain your strength,"

Sasuke was going to argue but his stomach growled, making him huff. Stabbing the kunai into the ground he turned around and left the area, Kakashi stood and began to follow but noticed Sakura hadn't moved in fact it looked as if she was trying to focus more chakra to go at the tree again. "Sakura, you're not coming?"

"No sensei, I'll come eat later, right now I need to focus on this…I need to get stronger Shannaro!" She stated strongly before running off at the tree. Kakashi wanted to pull rank and order her to come and eat but decided not too. If she wanted to die that was her business, he knew that she knew she had very small reserves and using them constantly would put her on the edge of death. With that thought, Kakashi walked off towards the house after Sasuke.

As Sakura traveled a good 15 ft, she felt her foot slip and with her other she pushed off but not before slashing at the tree and falling back down. However as soon as she landed on her feet she crumbled and fell to the ground with a thud, as she huffed.

"Damn it…" she breathed heavily. Her entire body was aching, but she needed to keep going. "Have to be strong, have to have Naruto-kun," she muttered and pushed herself a bit more only for her to realize she hadn't moved.

" _ **Ya know, it's kind of sad and annoying to watch you**_ ," she heard a voice. Lifting her head a bit, she saw…herself? Yes, it was herself, however instead of her hair being a light pink it was a very dark pink, and her green eyes were glowing a bit.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura uttered, gazing at her inner self with confusion. Inner Sakura huffed crossing her arms and glaring at Sakura, with slightly narrowed eyes.

" _ **You don't seem to know what you want…ever. First when you were little and you were being picked on, you wanted to be stronger and become beautiful so no one would pick on you and if they did you could kick their ass**_ ," Inner Sakura stated. Sakura blinked as the image of a five year old Sakura sat at the tree rubbing her crying eyes as she sobbed.

" _ **Then that bitch Ino became your friend so to speak, you became more confident…but then you started liking that faggot Sasuke simply because everyone else liked him and you wanted to fit in. You're eating became less and less, you never trained, and you always adored each breath he took,**_ " Inner Sakura continued, just as the image of a an awe looking Sakura with hearts in her eyes gazed at a brooding image of Sasuke.

" _ **And now look at you. You dropped the faggot and now all over the demons dick, not that I really blame you,**_ " Inner Sakura licked her lips sultry. " _ **That is one sexy man**_ ," she muttered before shaking her head and getting back on topic. " _ **But now you're claiming you want to get stronger nearly killing yourself in the process, and you don't know much about him! Or even if he will accept you because you became stronger!**_ "

"B-but he will," Sakura stated tiredly. "And I do know him…he is just misunderstood…" Sakura added but Inner Sakura glared at her.

" _ **Perhaps, but that doesn't mean anything. It won't change the fact that someone who you might think is cooler will come along and you will drop Naruto to be with them…and the cycle repeats itself…you have to know what you want, and stick with it till you realize it might not be possible for you**_ ," Inner Sakura countered. Sakura bit her lip while Inner Sakura and the images began to fade away.

Once they did, fatigue hit Sakura and her eyes began to droop till they were completely closed.

"Will she be okay?" Tsunami asked as she set the table that was occupied by her father, son, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto. However the subject of conversation was not at the table, and from what Tsunami was seeing, it seemed neither boy cared about their female teammate.

"She will be fine, it was her choice anyway," Kakashi waved the woman off. Sasuke merely gave a grunt while Naruto ate his food in silence. The way he kept his eyes closed, made it seemed like he seemed to be in deep concentration, or even sleeping.

"Oh, you're done already Uzumaki-kun?" Tsunami asked seeing the teen stand up and head over to the sink to put his plate away. He gave a nod, before opening a cupboard and fishing out a plate. He then walked over to the stove where the food was occupied and piled it on the plate with several scoops.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi wondered but his answer was silence, though the whole table wanted to know what he was doing. Once Naruto was sure he was done with the food, he walked towards the door. "Naruto," Kakashi called but still received no answer.

The blond opened and closed the door, leaving the house without a single word.

It took Naruto a little bit before he finally found the area the genin were training in, and when he did, he saw Sakura laying on the floor unconscious. With a sigh, he walked towards her and sat the plate down on the ground before sitting down and waiting patiently.

He didn't wake her up, because her body needed rest. Besides the food was not going anywhere and he didn't plan to go anywhere either. The whole day he had been working on making his Ninjutsu stronger without using a lot of chakra. It just so happened he had finished his training and went to the house a bit before Sasuke and Kakashi showed up.

His curiosity of Sakura's absence turned into annoyance at the fact Kakashi simply left her there. From the way Kakashi explained himself, Naruto knew he did not fight the girl on the matter despite knowing what could happen. With her small reserves, by overworking herself she could kill herself. She needed to ease into the training, gradually till she was at the level that twenty hours of training would be nothing.

Upon seeing her Naruto knew she wasn't dead, or even close really. He's been around death for so long, he knows when someone is actually dead, or when they are not. In fact, now that he thinks about it, he's gained a lot of skills over the years that most jounin could not really grasp.

Detecting truth was one of them, at first he simply used his eyes for some kind of tell sign. Then after a bit he used his ears to hear the heartbeat, now he simply goes by heat; as body heat is something a human can not control no matter how hard they try. When humans lie, their body heat increases, similar to how the heart beat increases as well.

Another skill was getting answers without touching the suspect or even speaking to them. He usually simply smiled at them, while slowly squeezing them with what he dubbed "Insanity". His insanity skill is a mixture of killer intent, chakra pressure and slight psychological pain.

It works like a damn charm.

"Hmm," he heard Sakura moan, brining his attention on her. She simply moved a bit but didn't wake up causing him to frown slightly. He wondered what was so special about her that Kurama told him to keep him close versus keeping Hinata close. The way he saw it, Hinata would be more useful than Sakura.

Not only because of her superior strength, but her influence in the Hyuuga clan. As far as he knew, Sakura came from a merchant family that were once shinobi but retired. Clan influence, versus merchant influence…yeah, the former was much better.

But despite how much better Hinata was, the way Kurama spat on her name made him wary. He hadn't seen Kurama get angry in such a long time, in fact the last time she was angry was a bit after they met when she was just being a complete bitch to him simply because he was her jailer. But after… _she_ left, they had become friends, then confidants, finally lovers.

He trusted every single word Kurama said, even though sometimes it was a bit irritating and confusing. He always figured she knew something when he didn't, saw something he missed. It was as if she was the eyes in the back of his head. She was the only other person he completely trusted next to Memko.

"Why are you so special Sakura Haruno?" he whispered quietly, though raised a brow when he heard her moan quietly once more, her eyes fluttering. She began to sit up and rubbed her eyes before turning to Naruto with blank tired eyes. "Finally awake eh?"

She gazed at him for a few moments before her eyes focused in, the words registering in her brain. "Ah! Naruto-kun!" she called in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she wondered. Naruto picked up the plate by his side and handed it to her. "Y-you brought me dinner? W-why?" she asked slightly nervous and mostly confused.

"Because Sakura," Naruto opened his eyes completely to gaze at her with a somewhat serious look. Sakura blushed lightly under the gaze, but noticed there was confusion and interest in his eyes as he regarded her. "I need to keep you alive to figure just exactly why you are so special," he said honestly, confusing her even more.

"W-what?" she stumbled. Naruto gazed at her for a few moments before closing his eyes again. "I'm special?"

"In a way…yes," he muttered. "I just don't know why yet," he shrugged but shook his head. "But enough about that, eat, before you pass out again," the blond ordered. Sakura nodded her head and began to eat, expecting Naruto to stand up and walk off. But to her surprise he stayed watching her before turning his head to gaze at the tree.

"Kakashi had you doing this exercise?" he asked and she gave a nod with a hum. "You are going nowhere at this rate," he muttered. "This is a exercise that should have been taught in the academy, not after a month of being a genin,"

Sakura hummed before something came up in her head, "Ne, Naruto-kun; Kakashi-sensei mentioned you took two hours to master this technique and it was because of your teacher," she brought up, earning him to look at her. "Who was you teacher if you don't mind me asking,"

"My mother," he stated bluntly and she seemed caught by surprised.

"Y-your mother?"

"Yes my mother, everyone has a mother Sakura," Naruto grumbled. Sakura felt a bit stupid at her comment but decided to try and get more information.

"Can I meet her?"

"Not possible," Naruto replied quickly. By the tone of his voice, Sakura could tell that she had hit a sore spot and decided to drop it altogether. "Why didn't you come back to the house to eat when Kakashi told you too?" he wondered.

"Well, that's because I have a goal," she informed. He raised a brow and she continued. "And to reach this goal, I need to get stronger. Taking unnecessary breaks will only slow me down," she affirmed.

"This goal, what is it?" Naruto asked curiously. Sakura blushed lightly but kept her eyes focused on him as she spoke in a serious tone, wanting to relay how serious she was about her goal.

"To be useful to you, Naruto-sama," Sakura declared strongly. "I will admit I can be foolish, fake and unsure," she said quietly looking down before looking up at him determined. "But, I want to be better! I want to have some kind of meaning in life, you are my inspiration and I want to be beside you! I don't care if you will never love me or even give me what I crave, but if that means I can still be beside you and work with you I will!" Sakura explained.

Naruto was silent, not really impressed. He had heard this before with Hinata. What made her different? She was simply another groupie honestly. "Why? One moment you are trying to slob on Sasuke's baby dick, now you are trying to fuck me…why?"

"Because you have been the only person who has shown real interest in me!" Sakura replied quickly. This actually caused Naruto by surprise, and she continued on. "For years, I have been simply a convenience, a pity party," Sakura frowned.

"Ino, she only became my friend because she felt bad for me. Everyone else was simply to find my weaknesses and use them against me so they could get closer to Sasuke. My parents, are so caught up in their own worlds they don't even realize what is going on in my life," Sakura went on. "People acknowledge my existence, but ignore it all at the same time,"

"What does that have to do with me?" he demanded, still not exactly moved. Sakura gave a small smile, explaining herself a bit more.

"You have been the only person whose shown real interest in me like I said. I've seen how the people treat you; they acknowledge you because they fear you. No one can ignore you, it's nearly impossible. I want to be acknowledged and not ignored…and I don't know how to do that but be beside you," Sakura shrugged, speaking her truth.

Naruto gazed at her with a blank expression though his mind was really working on how he should handle her. His eyes glanced to the side as he felt Kurama place a shoulder on his hand. ' _You honestly think this girl could be useful?_ '

' _ **I do, I can feel it. However, it seems you need a bit more proof. Take her on as an apprentice of sorts, allow her to prove that she is worth your time,'**_ Kurama advised. ' _ **Her explanation might be the same as the Hyuuga whores; but what she's asking for is a bit different**_ ,'

Naruto raised a brow and Kurama continued on with a light smirk, ' _ **Hyuuga wanted to be used by you, she easily accepted to being your slave, she craved for pure sex with a side of working for you. Did you notice how this girl said she wanted sex, but would be perfectly fine without it**_?' she mentioned and he blinked focusing back on Sakura who was gazing at her empty plate.

' _ **This girl has more value than the Hyuuga already. But, the final decision is yours love,**_ ' with that, Kurama kissed his cheek and faded away. Naruto gave a light grunt before sighing. It's shit like this that made him want to kill shit to rid him of stress. He gazed at Sakura before he spoke.

"Sakura," he called, earning her attention. "For the next three months you are going to be under _my_ tutelage, understand?" the blond commanded. The girl looked surprised and nodded, "Consider this as a temporary apprenticeship, by the end of three months you receive a test, and depending on your result, will determine if I accept you or not,"

"Hai Naruto-sama!" Sakura nodded firmly. Naruto nodded his head as he stood up, and gestured for her to stand as well.

"Get as much rest as you can tonight, because you will be put through the hell for the next three months," he stated and she gave a firm nod.

"Hai, Naruto-sama,"

"Ooh Naru-sama," Memko moaned as she came from her fingers, bent over her desk, her blue thong at her ankles. The girl laid a kiss on the picture of her master before deciding to clean herself up.

Once she sat back down in her chair she sucked on her fingers, getting the juices off. She really missed her master. Memko hated when Naruto was gone for too long, because she could only knock the edge off her horniness just a little bit with her fingers. No amount of fingers, or toy could replace the amazing feeling of her masters cock penetrating her. And she would never consider using another mans cock, she would kill herself.

 _ **Poof!**_

"Ohayo Memko-sama!" she heard, blinking in curiosity she looked over her desk to see a small red furred fox gazing at her with a grin, with a black scroll at it's feet. Memko smiled at the fox cheerfully.

"Ohayo Yasi-kun!" she greeted. "What do you have for me today?" she wondered. Yasi picked up the scroll and hopped on the desk, dropping it there.

"A message from Naruto-sama!" Yasi answered with a yip. Memko gained hearts in her eyes as she nodded and picked up the scroll, opening it. Reading it she gained a look of concentration before humming. "Do you want to send a reply Memko-sama?"

"No thanks Yasi-kun, I got it," she smiled scratching the kit behind his ear. "Here ya go," she smiled, going into one of her drawers and pulling out a package of fresh sushi. Yasi yipped excitedly, thanking Memko before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Memko re-read the scroll a few more times before sighing. "Seems, like I won't spend as much time with Naruto-sama as much anymore," she muttered a bit sadly. After a few moments she shook her head, "Now isn't the time to be salty Memko! Naruto-sama assigned you a job, so you need to get to it! Who knows, maybe he might reward you!" she grinned happily.

Closing the scroll, she tapped her finger against her chin in thought. "Hmm, maybe I should check the Hyuuga compound first…"

"Is there a reason behind this?" Kakashi demanded as he stood beside Naruto, the two of them watching as Sakura climbed the tallest tree like a normal person would. "Why are you taking a sudden interest in her?" 

"Why are you Hatake-chan?" Naruto countered, his seemingly closed eyes never leaving Sakura as she was half way to the top. "Someone needs to take interest in her, and I have decided too. Now leave me be, doesn't Sasuke need his ass kissed or something," Naruto waved him off.

"She is my student naru…" The jounin was silenced when he felt a blade pressed against his neck, but to his utter confusion, no blade was present. Naruto was still standing in the same spot, in the same position. However Kakashi really did feel as if the boy's katana was about to slice his throat.

"No, she isn't. From this point on till _I_ say otherwise, Sakura Haruno is under my command," Naruto declared before opening his eyes slightly to glare at the man, despite a wide smile on his lips. "If you have a problem with that, you could take it up with my sword," he allowed.

Kakashi studied the blond for a few moments, questioning if challenging Naruto was such a good idea. The blond could kill him without much difficulty, and was it really worth dying over trying to teach a girl he didn't really like or wanted to teach? No, no it wasn't. Plus if Naruto wanted to waste his time on a girl that was practically useless, who was he to deny him?

"Fine, have it your way then," Kakashi gave in, stepping back and walking off. Naruto closed his eyes before turning around with a mutter.

"Bitch," the blond said without a care, knowing Kakashi heard him. But like he expected, the man didn't come back to do anything, like the bitch he was. Naruto focused on Sakura who had gotten farther up in the tree. For the past four hours, Sakura has gone up and down the same tree without a single break.

The way Naruto saw it, before any kind of chakra training could be involved, the body needed to be toned and ready. Sakura was practically anorexic, and in a normal case it would take a good 6 months or so for her to look normal. Naruto didn't have six months to wait on her to look normal, she had three months to prove to him otherwise.

Which is why, he personally went out of his way to create a custom food palette and a training regime. Once Sakura came back down, she would be given her hour and a half of rest before resuming her training once again. Naruto hummed in thought, as his mind went to Zabuza.

He wondered how long it would be till the man was up and running again, granted it's only been two days, but he wasn't sure if he could wait for much longer to kill the man and take his sword. He would need to spill worthy blood soon, though his precious blade enjoyed taking lives, Naruto didn't particularly like sullying it with weak blood.

"I've reached the top Naruto-sama!" Sakura called, making him focus. He saw that she was indeed at the top and gave a nod, allowing her to come down. The girl gave her own nod before making her way down. As she climbed down, her foot landed on a branch that gave way just as she was about to continue down. "AAH!" The girl screamed as she tried to grab onto something to prevent from falling, but it was no use.

Fearing she was going to die, she closed her eyes and waited for death to embrace her. But to her surprise, she was embraced by firm strong arms. Opening her eyes, she gazed up at her new teacher. The blond glided down to the ground, landing almost silently. Naruto set her down and she blinked before bowing low to him. "Thank you for saving me Naruto-sama!"

"Be more careful next time Sakura-chan," Naruto advised almost cheerfully. She nodded her head, a light blush on her cheeks. "Well, since your down here, I guess you can take your break now," he muttered and she gave a shrug, indicating it was up to him. "Go ahead and sit Sakura," he ordered.

Nodding her head she sat down while he sat down beside her. Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed it. Once it was unsealed, a plate of food appeared. Sakura blinked, surprised at the items on the plate. The plate contained, a vine of grapes, a decent sized well seasoned steak, a spongy looking piece of bread, and a full glass of water.

"Make sure you eat it all," Naruto instructed. Sakura nodded her head and began eating while Naruto decided to meditate to steel his nerves. The blond could tell Sakura was greatly enjoying the food, which should be the case considering it was Kurama herself who had instructed Naruto to put it together. What Sakura was eating wasn't any ordinary meal, the entire meal was laced in Kurama's chakra and nature energy, not to mention everything was fresh.

If Sakura continued to eat the same kind of palette and continued to work her body, she would be a decent level by three weeks. Her chakra reserves would increase and her body would become stronger, not to mention develop a bit more. Kurama could clearly see the girls growth was stunted and simply needed a good push to improve.

Sakura finished her food, giving a content sigh when she did. It was strange how the not only did she feel full, but she felt re-energized! It was a strange feeling really, one that she enjoyed. Turning, she saw Naruto stand up and dust himself off before gazing at her.

"Alright, you have a about a good hour or so before you return to training. Do as you please, I'm going for a walk," he stated. She nodded her head in understanding and watched him leave. As she watched after him, she couldn't help but state how mysterious Naruto was.

Good thing she had three months to try and solve the mystery.

Naruto walked down the slightly barren streets of the nearby town. He wasn't exactly moved by the poor scenery, but then again, nothing really moved him. These people chose to be this way, yes the odds were against them but still, fight for what you believe in.

As the blond walked down the street he raised a slight brow as he saw a beautiful ashen haired woman walk towards him, with a similar expression he always wore. His eyes couldn't help but take in her slim yet toned sexy body as her tight outfit stuck to her body like a second skin.

What also interested him…was the bloodlust that radiated from her.

The two continued walking towards each other, and passed each other. However as they passed, both of them opened their eyes slightly to gaze at the other, a smirk coming upon their lips.

Message received.

 **Not much of action packed Chapter or anything of the like huh? Mostly was surrounded Sakura, and the reason for that is to develop her character as she will be an important piece in Naruto's life from this point on.**

 **So, I don't have much to really say…but yeah…**

 **Bye.**


	65. Bloody Fox Ch 7

**Chapter Seven**

"You must act faster,"

Sakura ducked under Naruto's kick, picked her self back up then deflected his fist, before side stepping away from his kick. Naruto came at her again with a combo of punches which she deflected and avoided, then tried to hit her with a high knee which she blocked with her own knee. A hand came to back hand her but she grabbed his wrist and spun herself around to avoid him all together.

"Good, you're progressing," Naruto smiled, loosening his stance. Sakura loosened her stance as well, and he motioned for her to come to him, "Would you like your reward?" she gave a nod with a huge grin and nearly ran over to him, showing her eagerness. Naruto gave a chuckle as he grabbed her chin and lifted her head up while he lowered his face to hers.

Sakura bit out a moan as her lips touched her masters, and she felt his tongue probe her mouth. She did her very best to savor his taste and commit it to memory. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Naruto pulled away, and even though Sakura wished for more, she was grateful for what she was given. "Good job Sakura-chan," he praised and she smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you Naruto-sama, is there anything you would like me to do?" she asked curiously. Naruto glanced over to the post and nodded his head towards it. Understanding she walked towards the wooden post and began practicing her Taijutsu on the post. Naruto stood back and watched her, slightly taken back at how quickly she has grown within two weeks.

' _This is your doing, isn't Kurama-chan,_ ' Naruto guessed and Kurama appeared beside him her arms crossed and under her bust as she watched Sakura with a smile.

" _ **That it is Naru-kun. But you can not tell me you do not like what you see?**_ " Kurama giggled and Naruto shook his head, since she was right. He did like what he was seeing; just two weeks ago, Sakura was damn near anorexic, now she was healthy with curves and muscles developing. She had lost the red dress she usually wore and was just wearing her spandex shorts with a fishnet shirt, though underneath one could see her chest binded by bandages, she also put her hair into a braid.

Her chakra reserves were the amount of an average Chunin now, the girl was simply getting stronger.

Similar to him now, she hardly slept and needed little rest, which allowed them to work for hours on end without stop. For the past two weeks, he has trained her body to the point where he could also throw in some combat techniques. For two hours she would do each training segment, and when it came for their spar, if she did good he would give her a reward, which was usually a kiss.

He couldn't help but wonder how skilled Sakura would be by the end of the three months when she has already improved a lot in two weeks. As he thought about it, next week Zabuza should be fully operational, but he wasn't worried one bit. In fact he was quite excited, as that meant he could finally engage in battle with Zabuza and that mysterious silver haired lady he crossed paths with last week.

" _ **You are going to need to step up on your training as well**_ ," Kurama brought up and Naruto glanced to her nodding his head slowly. " _ **You can take her with you, perhaps Memko as well**_ ,"

"No, Memko needs to run the…"

" _ **That club of yours will be fine on it's own for a little while. Memko won't, you should really start spending more time with her Naru-kun**_ ," Kurama suggested sharply as she had cut him off and Naruto gave a grunt as a response. " _ **Don't grunt at me, I'm serious…but in the end, it's all about what you decide**_ ," she stated patting his shoulder before fading away.

"I fucking hate it when she does that," He growled in annoyance. The thought of Memko, his most loyal person in life, filled him with happiness and confusion, mostly confusion. He didn't know how to feel about the girl, and he couldn't help but think back to when they had sex in that office a few weeks back. He didn't fuck her like he should have, he was much more gentler, softer. He knew he wasn't going soft, he was just in a vunerable state of mind at the time.

But, as he thought about her more, and what Kurama said he couldn't help but agree. He needed to spend more time together with her, or at least show he appreciated her when she could have left years ago. But she didn't instead she stayed with him and remained loyal to him and only him, following his every order without any fuss. Ugh, this was taking his mind to places he didn't want to go, he was no romantic, the only one he should be romantic with was Kurama.

Ugh…he needed to kill somebody and soon.

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN HE IS NOT READY?!"

The messenger cowered a bit as Gato picked a stapler up from his desk and threw at the man who ducked under it. Gato gave another roar, and once he settled down slightly, the messenger continued, "H-haku said that Zabuza needs a bit more time to heal, a week at the most. The person he fought really did a number on him,"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK?!" Gato screamed, his face turning red. "KARASUBA! KILL THIS BASTARD!" Gato ordered to the woman who was to the side of the room sitting on a lounge couch reading a magazine.

"I don't feel like it," Karasuba replied with a mutter as she flipped a page. Gato's anger halted at the moment as he and the messenger gazed at the aloof Karasuba. Before Gato's head could explode from anger, Karasuba spoke up, "besides why kill this peasant when he has done what you told him to do? At that rate, it's just a waste of time killing him, and a waste of man power,"

Gato thought about it finding she was right. If the man before him died, that mean he would have to have him replaced with someone else, and whoever that was their position would be replaced and so on. Growling, he turned towards the messenger who was thanking the gods for his life being spared. "Fine…" Gato grumbled as he was in thought.

"Go back to that bitch Haku, and tell her that Zabuza has four days! FOUR! If he is not up and ready to kill the bridge builder in four days, then I will have Karasuba here kill both of them!" Gato ordered. The messenger nodded and ran out of the room, leaving an irate Gato and a relaxed Karasuba.

The man sat down and glared in her direction and spoke, "This would be much easier if you yourself would just go down there and kill Tazuna," Gato stated but Karasuba shook her head in response, annoying him a bit further.

"I refuse to waste my time and my blade on useless beings. There will be no challenge if I killed the bridge builder, and his blood would not sate me, but only irritate me," Karasuba stated calmly. "Need I remind you, what happens when I'm irritated?" Gato merely grunted, as he did remember. When Karasuba was irritated, she went on a mindless killing spree until she felt satisfied enough to stop.

"Yeah, I lost about 200 men fucking with you," he muttered and Karasuba simply hummed in response. "Fine, you won't kill Tazuna. But what do I pay you for again?" Gato wondered and Karasuba simply flipped a page as she answered.

"You pay me to be your body guard and to take care of dangerous threats to your life," Karasuba reminded and Gato gave another grunt. "I'll tell you what, I'm supposed to meet somebody in a few days, when I'm done with that, if Zabu-chan hasn't killed the bridge builder by then, I'll kill him,"

Gato tossed over in his head before nodding with a smirk, "That sounds good," Gato stated before getting a curious look on his face. "Who are you going to meet here in Wave?" he asked and his initial response was a flip of a page, but then he noticed the grin that stretched her lips.

"Oh, just a blond fox that has piqued my interest,"

"Do you think I am getting stronger Naruto-sama?"

Naruto glanced over to a tired looking Sakura. The girl was tiredly laying against the trunk of a tree while he stood on the side of it, leaning against it with his arms crossed. Between her legs was her dinner as she ate it, slowly, savoring the taste and fully absorbing it's nutrients.

Naruto was silent as he looked to the half moon. It was silent, the only noise being the chirping of crickets and the slight rustle of leaves. "I do," he finally replied, surprising her since she didn't expect a reply. "You're getting stronger everyday, every hour," he told her.

"Do you think…maybe I could be strong like you?" She asked hopefully.

"No," this made her deflate comically since he didn't waste any time on answering her. "No one can be as strong as me Sakura, and I'm not just saying that because I'm cocky," he told her. "I'm saying that because it applies to everybody,"

"What do you mean?" she asked, a confused look on her face. Naruto glanced towards her before he spoke, knowing he had her full undivided attention and she was listening, wanting to process the information he was about to give her.

"Everybody is different, even twins. There is no person who is exactly like the other, that's what makes us individuals. Everybody has certain limits, certain attributes that may be similar to another person, but not exactly the same," Naruto started. "I will use Madara Uchiha and lets say Itachi Uchiha," Naruto shrugged. "What can you tell me about Madara?"

"Well, that's easy," Sakura started. "Madara was one of the founders of Konoha and was regarded one of the strongest Uchiha and men in history. For unknown reasons he abandoned Konoha, and then fought against the Shodaime Hokage which resulted in the valley of the end and his death," Sakura stated and Naruto nodded.

"Now what can you tell me about Itachi Uchiha?" he asked. Sakura hummed as she thought of the information she knew about Sasuke's older brother and once she had it she began speaking.

"Well, Itachi Uchiha is regarded as one of the strongest Uchiha when there was an Uchiha clan. He graduated the academy at a young age, activated and matured his Sharingan a year after, and was instated as Anbu at the age of 13, and by the age of fifteen he became Anbu captain. He also slew the entire Uchiha clan minus Sasuke in an entire night without any outside authorities know until he had already left the village," Sakura finished and Naruto gave another nod.

"Correct," he agreed making her smile. "Now from that information you gave me, what did you piece together that was similar to Madara and Itachi?" he questioned. Sakura hummed before speaking.

"That they both were considered the strongest Uchiha of their time, and they both became powerful missing ninja," Sakura stated and Naruto nodded once again before raising a brow.

"Yes, now would you consider Itachi the next Madara?" he asked and she shook her head after a few moments. "How come?" he followed.

"Well because just because Itachi was strong like Madara, and fled the village, doesn't make him the next Madara. While Madara abandoned the clan, Itachi slew the clan. The two followed…their own paths," She realized slowly and Naruto gave a small smirk with a nod.

"Exactly, as I said no one is the same. They may follow a _similar_ path, but how they take action is what dictates them as an individual. No one can be the next Madara because no else can be Madara. No one can be Itachi, because Itachi is Itachi. No one can be strong like me because they are not the same as me," Naruto listed and Sakura hummed as she committed this to her brain.

"Now, I'm not saying that someone can't be just as skilled in their own way as another, but they can never be the same strength, it's either higher or lower, never equal. There is no next of anybody, there is only one of you. People fail to understand that, proclaiming they will be the next Hashirama or the next Oonoki, the only way that is possible is if they become that person themselves," Naruto shrugged before he turned to Sakura and smiled softly at her.

"So no Sakura-chan, I don't think you can be strong like me. I think you can be as strong as me in your own way, but not in the same way as me, understand?" he finished and Sakura gave a nod with a smile. "Good," he nodded kissing her forehead before he leaned off the tree. "Now lets get back to the house, we've had enough training for today,"

"Hai Naruto-sama," Sakura nodded as she stood dusting herself off. As Naruto began walking ahead of her, she stayed behind him, gazing at him in awe. Honestly, she didn't think Naruto could be that logical, and for that she felt ashamed of herself. In a way, she was still like everybody else, assuming and judging by what they saw of him, a person who simply killed for fun. This was the second time she judged him and she was wrong.

She was trying to prove herself to him, so she could be his apprentice full time. He was her master! Why did she continue to doubt him and judge him? Was her inner self right? Was she simply waiting for someone cooler to come along so she could be a fan-girl for them too? Because right now, it seemed as if she was simply just looking for flaws that Naruto has, to justify her reason for dropping him when someone better came along.

She didn't want that to happen, she wanted to stay beside Naruto. Be his weapon, his shield, his friend, his lover if he wanted. So…she needed to act like it! How could she claim she was loyal to him, yet deep down she was wondering who would be the next person to jump too? There was no next person, because Naruto would be the only person she would look for, she would follow.

Naruto Uzumaki was her master, and she was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"Oh my, you seem tired Sakura-san," Tsunami spoke up as she gazed at Sakura who looked like she was about to fall asleep on the table. The girl sat beside Naruto who ate his food silently and calmly.

"Yeah, I was training really hard today, and I guess it finally hit me," Sakura chuckled tiredly.

"What's the point?"

Everybody stopped a bit as they looked towards the person who spoke. Sakura lifted her head up, as she glared at Sasuke who gave her a light sneer. "You have always been weak, Sakura. You think a few weeks of training will make you stronger? Well you are wrong!" Sasuke continued. "You don't come from a clan, you have no special blood in you, you are simply a civilian fan girl who just needs to give up!"

Sakura snarled as she was about to rip Sasuke a new one but she was surprised when Naruto raised his hand, stopping her. The blond wiped his mouth before he opened his eyes a bit, revealing his crimson orbs as he gazed at Sasuke with a blank expression. This unnerved Kakashi and Tazuna. Inari who was going to speak just before Sasuke about a similar subject, instantly felt scared as well as he shivered a bit in his seat.

Sasuke's heart rate increased a bit as he too was getting a bit fearful, but he did his best to stay calm. This blond buffoon would not make him cower, he refused!

"Funny how you say that Sasuke, but you still haven't activated your Sharingan," Naruto pointed out making Sasuke tense up. "What age did Itachi activate his? Seven, eight? You are about seven years late aren't ya?" Naruto smiled lightly, as Sasuke was starting to get angry.

"Oh and what about special blood? You are referring to the Uchiha right? They had special blood, yet they were _all_ wiped out by a single man, despite him having the same "special blood". How does a whole clan with "special blood" fall to one man Sasuke? Answer me that?" Naruto asked, tilting his head a bit.

Now Sasuke was seeing red, but Naruto didn't care as he went on, "And while you are sneering and talking about stronger…you haven't improved at all. I see that you still haven't made it to the top of the tree yet, how funny consider Sakura-chan has just about mastered water walking," Naruto informed.

Sasuke glared at Sakura then Kakashi who just gave a shrug. "You think because you are an Uchiha that means something? You are one of the few Uchiha left in this pathetic world Sasuke, being Uchiha means nothing, look at your clan. If anything, I believe you haven't gotten any stronger, hell you didn't even know about tree walking, no telling what else you don't know," Naruto chuckled before he stood up.

Naruto walked over to the door and opened it but before he left he spoke once more, "Before you berate somebody on anything, you may want to make sure everything in your house is on point. Those in glass houses, should not throw stones," Naruto advised before he left, closing the door behind him softly.

After that, it was silent. The person who broke the silence was Kakashi as he sighed and gave a warning glare to Sasuke, "You are so lucky he did not kill you. He has killed people for much less. Insulting Sakura, is insulting him, and he doesn't take insults very well,"

"I don't give a damn!" Sasuke snarled and Kakashi sighed in response. "He has no right to talk to me that way! I am Sasuke Uchiha! He will respect me!" Kakashi rubbed his temple in response before he spoke.

"If you really feel that way, go out there and tell him that. Demand respect from him, see what happens, go ahead," Kakashi allowed and Sasuke glared at him, challenging him. "I bet, before you can even say another word, you will be on your knees screaming to the high heavens because he chopped something off. Then he will force you to look into his eyes as you beg for mercy, only for him to laugh in your face like a maniac then run you through with his sword, letting you feel the pain and die slowly," Kakashi explained in depth.

The others besides Sakura looked horrified while Sasuke was pale at the thought as he could imagine Naruto doing something like that. "Respect? You need to learn Sasuke, that Naruto respects no one. He is a firm believer that respect is earned, not given. And no one has earned his respect, not the Hokage, not the elders, not me, and damn sure not you," Kakashi glared.

"He is a wild card, he plays by his own rules, and he follows the beat to his own drum. It's a complete mystery as to why he listens to the Hokage like he does. Beware of him Sasuke, because if you don't…he will kill you and will laugh in your face as he does so,"

"Is there a reason he is like what you say?" Tsunami wondered and Kakashi closed his eye and gave a sigh. "Uzumaki-kun seems very polite and kind, it is hard for me to believe he is what you describe him to be,"

"That is because it scares people," Kakashi stated seriously. "People naturally become afraid of somebody who shows they are a monster, a murderer, a killer. People only become more afraid, when one is but does not act like it. That is Naruto Uzumaki, he allows people to believe he is kind and polite, but truly is simply waiting for you to fuck up so he can spill your blood," Kakashi explained.

"Why Naruto became like that, I have no clue. One day he was a entergetic kid that the village didn't really like much. The next he became a psychopath," Kakashi informed. "Besides Naruto himself, only the Hokage knows the real reason Naruto became who he is, to everyone else, they can only guess,"

A chair was scooted away from the table and eyes wandered over to Sakura who stood up and put her plate away. She then walked away from the table, headed up stairs. "I'm going to bed," she told them softly.

The rest of then night was filled with tension and silence.

' _ **You should have killed him**_ ,' Kurama whispered into Naruto's ear as he sat on a tree branch, gazing at the half moon. ' _ **I wouldn't have seen you differently if you did, in fact I encourage you**_ ,'

"It is not time for me to kill him Kura-chan," Naruto replied before he shrugged. "In fact, I don't think I will ever kill him. He is destined for an early death anyway, besides he can be used for later," he muttered and she gave a low grumble.

' _ **He insulted Sakura, if you are not going to kill him at least bring him some kind of pain**_ ,' she ordered but Naruto simply shook his head. The biju woman huffed, crossing her arms under her bust. ' _ **I swear, that woman made you soft against Uchiha's**_ ,'

Naruto hummed in response, "Not really. Sasuke isn't the Uchiha I want to kill, and you know this. Besides, killing him will cause too much of a hassle I do not feel like dealing with right now," he returned and she nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes he took off his cloak, resting it on the branch. Falling to the ground he called upon about a thousand clones which were in Kyuubi state and armed with different kinds of weapons. Unsheathing his sword, he beckoned them to come.

He trained in the area for a good six hours without a break, by the time he was done, dawn had approached. His body was drenched with sweat, he sheathed his sword and laid down on the grass, closing his eyes completely. Within moments he drifted off to sleep.

' _Why so glum Naru-kun?_ '

' _Kaa-chan is late! She promised that we would go for ramen today!'_

' _Well Naru-kun I'm sure your mother has a good reason, besides you don't like spending time with me?_ '

' _Eh?! Of course I like spending time with you Miko-obasan! I just really want ramen!_ '

' _Hehe, well how about I take you to go get ramen and your mother can join us when she's done, sound okay?_ '

' _Yeah yeah yeah ttebayo!'_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, revealing icy blue sapphire orbs. The person above him was awe struck at the beauty of the orbs but quickly moved away when he jolted up. The blond rubbed his eyes which began to bleed crimson and he looked around till he spotted a girl who looked to be around his age not that far away from him.

"You should be more careful," the girl spoke up earning his attention. "Sleeping out here all night could make you catch a cold," she told him and he simply remained silent in response.

Naruto turned his head away as he rolled his neck and shoulders and stood up, ignoring the fact the girl was gazing at his body as he woke himself up. Casually he grabbed his cloak on the branch and placed it back on his body before he then sheathed his katana.

"How long until Zabuza is ready to fight?" he asked suddenly as he adjusted his cloak. He could feel the girl suddenly tense but he wasn't worried about an attack of any sort, and neither should she. "No need to worry girl, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it a week ago,"

The girl frowned at his comment, narrowing his eyes at him. "So you know where our hideout is," she concluded and he gave a slight nod as he turned around to face her. "How come you didn't kill us then? You could have, and you wouldn't have to worry about protecting the bridge builder any more,"

"I care nothing for the builder or even this country," Naruto told her in a matter of fact tone. "I only care for the fight, killing you both before you were ready would have not satisfied me. Besides, I need to feel an accomplishment when I take Kubikiribocho, and that accomplishment is fighting Zabuza when he is near his best,"

The girl said nothing as she gazed at the smiling blond ninja. The smile was strange to say the least, as it evoked a different range of emotions she had not felt before and wasn't exactly familiar with. One was lust, ever since she laid eyes on his blue orbs, she had been wanting to touch him and as the time passed it only grew stronger. Second was confusion as to why she was lusting over this man and why hadn't she high tailed out of here. The other emotions she couldn't exactly describe, but one was fear.

She was fearing for her well being as he approached her with that smile of his. Before she even knew it he was not even a foot away from her, gazing down at her. The pink kimono she was wearing felt like it was non existent, along with her undergarments, she felt completely naked under his gaze.

"You know," Naruto spoke in a quiet tone, "I told myself that when I saw you again, I would kill you and I would bring you so much pain in doing so," he chuckled. The girl inwardly tried to move her body to get away from him but she couldn't! She was frozen in her spot! The blond raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek. "I still might,"

"I-if you kill me now," the girl spoke with a stutter, "P-please leave Zabuza-sama alone," she pleaded. Naruto gazed at her and opened his eyes a bit, narrowing them, his smile now gone.

"Death is staring you straight in the face, and instead of begging for your life; you instead plead for your master to remain unharmed?" he growled lowly as if he was annoyed by this fact. She simply gazed at him with strong determination and spoke.

"When you have someone precious to you, your only wish is to keep them safe, to protect them; even if you face death," The girl responded and Naruto remained silent as he studied her before he leaned forward more.

"What's your name girl?" he demanded quietly.

"Haku," was his answer and he hummed, saying her name in his mind a bit before he slowly nodded.

"Well then Haku, its rare seeing such fierce loyalty nowadays; I admire and respect that," he admitted as he brought back his hand. "Go on, get your herbs and heal Zabuza. I hope he appreciates your efforts to keep him alive," he muttered. Haku was surprised as suddenly the lust and fear she had for him disappeared, if only somewhat.

Naruto stepped away and turned around, walking off. "I will see you two on the bridge," was all the blond said before he left Haku alone. Once he was for sure gone, Haku fell to her knees and took a large gasp of breath. All she could wonder was what just happened, and how the hell did she just escape such a monster the first time?

Hell, how was she going to escape him next time?!

"Naruto-sama,"

The blond raised a brow as he turned around to see Sakura standing outside her door in her sleeping wear; which happened to be a dark red half top and a pair of black spandex shorts. Naruto's eyes gazed over her, taking note of her developing toned muscles and curves.

"Sakura-chan," he greeted in return and was about to turn around and walk off but before he could, Sakura continued speaking.

"Thank you Naruto-sama," Sakura told him and he paused, turning to her. "Last night, thank you," she elaborated and he understood. The blond simply nodded his head as he turned and kept walking down the hall.

"Do as you please for today Sakura-chan, I have other matters to attend to so I won't be able to supervise you," he informed. He didn't wait for a response as he entered his room and shut the door behind him. Once he knew he was alone he released a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

' _ **You're going to need some soon, Naru-kun**_ ,' Kurama informed as she appeared in front of him with a somewhat worried expression on her face. ' _ **You could have had that girl, why didn't you**_?'

"Because she doesn't belong to me," Naruto told her simply as he took off his cloak. "She belongs to Zabuza. Her relationship with Zabuza is similar to my own with Memko; if I sexed that girl then it would come back on me that someone would sex Memko, and I can't allow that," Naruto shook his head.

' _ **It wouldn't matter because it would never happen. Memko would kill herself if someone other than you touched her in such a way,**_ ' Kurama reminded and he nodded. ' _ **But I understand what you are saying; then what about Sakura?**_ '

"No," was Naruto's answer. "She is off limits until she proves herself worthy, and she is not ready yet," Naruto shook his head as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed it revealing a new cloak along with a tanktop.

' _ **Well you are going to need some kind of release soon. I would suggest the bridge builders daughter, but in the state you are in you'll break her**_ ,' Kurama chuckled and Naruto glanced to her but said nothing. ' _ **You are going to need a line up soon sweetheart, random women will not suffice for much longer**_ ,'

"I refuse to get a line up Kurama, and you know my reasons," Naruto scowled as he slipped on the tank top and then put on his cloak as well. Standing he then turned only to be face to face with his mate who was giving him a slightly worried look.

' _ **I do love, but please. It feels as if I'm already losing you,**_ ' Kurama told him with a frown and he gazed at her. ' _ **You don't even show me your eyes anymore,**_ ' she pointed out and he opened them revealing his crimson orbs. ' _ **Not those ones, the ones I love**_ ,'

A frown came upon his face as his crimson eyes began to turn blue and an adoring smile came upon her lips as she gazed into them. ' _ **So beautiful,**_ ' she whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his head down so their foreheads pressed against each others. ' _ **I only want the best for you Naruto-kun, I know you don't like half of the ideas I give because of me but, at least consider?**_ '

Naruto remained silent before he closed his eyes, and in the process he pressed his lips against Kurama's which she accepted returning the kiss. However it didn't last long as he had pulled away, opening his eyes revealing his crimson orbs. "You won't lose me Kura-hime, I promise. Please, wait a little bit longer," Naruto pleaded softly.

Kurama gazed at him before she nodded and faded away. Once she was gone and the mental link severed, Naruto released a breath. Checking himself, making he sure he had what he needed he left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

He ignored the fact that Kakashi was about to enter the kitchen and took notice of him, along with the fact that everyone was having breakfast. Instead he simply walked out of the house, closing the door quietly behind him. The Jounin hummed as he walked after Naruto and opened the door, only to see there was no trace of the blond.

The reason being was because Naruto had took off at near full speed, zipping through the forest with only one thing in mind. Ten minutes of travelling led him past the forest, past the bridge and towards the outskirts of the town.

He broke past the large hedge, greeted by a beach of sorts. From the position he stood at the moment he had a excellent clear view of the ocean, it's calming waves pushing forward and pulling back. However he didn't allow himself to enjoy the scenery long as he turned his attention to the person present besides himself.

"I'm glad you came," he heard and he turned his head to be greeted by the beautiful ashen grayed haired woman that he came across a few days ago. "I wasn't sure if my message was clear or not,"

"It was crystal," Naruto responded as he wore his usual expression. His eyes were shut into slits, while large closed lipped smile was plastered on his face. "I've been craving for sometime now, but I've been denied more than I would like," the blond said in almost pouting kind of tone.

"I understand what you mean," the woman sighed in slight annoyance. "This place has weak blood, so you can only imagine my eagerness when I find out Zabu-chan nearly turned up dead," the woman grinned, as a similar smile to Naruto's was attached to her face as well.

"You know Zabuza-chan?" Naruto asked in an excited tone and the woman nodded her head. "Huh, small world. Have you seen him lately? I've been wondering how he's doing, we have unfinished business ttebayo," Naruto smirked.

"I have not, but if you survive you can see him yourself, Gato gave him a certain amount of time before he needs to kill the bridge builder," The woman informed and Naruto hummed in thought as he gazed over the woman taking in her beauty once again.

The woman stood at 5'7. She wore a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with a strange crest printed on it. Her clothes were tight, almost like a second skin as it clung to her shapely yet lean body. The woman had nice creamy legs along with a moderate bust of a B-cup. However she had nice wide hips, which went great with her wide plump ass.

The woman had long light gray, almost silver, hair tied in a ponytail; supple lips, along with a very pretty face. However similar to him, her eyes were narrowed to look like slits, as she had a small aloof smile on her lips. Under her eyes were bags, which gave her an exhausted look.

Naruto would be lying if he didn't find this woman extremely attractive, and the smell of blood she had simply turned him on. At the moment he was considering if he should fuck her or fight her, maybe if she played her cards right he could do both! But for one to happen, she needed to survive the other.

He had a feeling she would.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced himself with a light bow and the woman returned the bow as well.

"Karasuba Ichimaru," she introduced, both of their expressions never changing. "Tell me Uzumaki-kun, will you waste my time? Or make me feel alive?" Karasuba wondered as she slowly drew her katana. Naruto raised a brow as he gave a small smirk, reaching for his katana as well.

"It depends, Ichimaru-chan…" Naruto responded, his grip tightening on his blade. The two paused momentarily while there was a slight shift in their feet…

 _CLANG!_

Both warriors met in the center of their battlefield, their katana's clashed together as they pushed against one another; testing the others resolve. The two slowly opened their eyes to gaze into the others, silver metal glared into bloody crimson; a storm of lust and excitement filling their eyes.

"…I should be asking you the same thing."


	66. Bloody Fox Ch 8

**Chapter Eight**

"You're fast on your feet,"

"And you put quite a bit of power into your swings,"

Both Karasuba and Naruto had excited smirks on their faces as they faced against each other, their swords clashing together rapidly, too fast for the human eye to see, it was just a blur followed by clanging noises. As they continued to clash, they were moving backward, forward, and side to side.

They had been fighting for a good ten minutes now, and around them trees had already been cut down with the ground scarred up from their blades. Karasuba raised a brow as she step back when Naruto parried her blade and lunged for her left kidney; moving to the right, she quickly spun around and brought her sword down.

Naruto took a step back avoiding the slash before moving his arm upward in a slash, which Karasuba backed away with a simple step. The two were a few feet away from each other before they went at it again, however this time avoiding the others strikes rather than blocking them. At the moment it was strictly sword fighting, no jutsu or chakra involved.

The blond didn't make a response as Karasuba lunged forward with strength, actually pushing him back as she had surprised him. A grin came upon her face as she then moved into lunge but Naruto back flipped before he landed on the ground then jumped off it towards her.

Slightly impressed but not very surprised she prepared for a cutting move, raising her arm in a certain way to block it. She was surprised when the enemy sword met her, but not in the way she expected. Naruto had appeared at her side, and brought his sword up with a diagonal swing. This caused actual blood to spill from the cut, but she quickly moved away to avoid further damage.

Karasuba didn't pay attention to the wound, as it was already beginning to slowly heal which intrigued Naruto. Karasuba began to cackle as she rushed towards Naruto and swiped at him only to be blocked before a kick was thrown her way, making her dodge. Her sword was then parried as Naruto lunged at her, a bloodthirsty grin on his lips.

As he clashed with her, he began to overpower her, making her wince slightly. Karasuba was pushed back and skated across the ground, it didn't stop Naruto chasing after her, an insane glint in his eyes. He blurred out of sight and to appearing above her as she landed on the ground. Karasuba grunted as Naruto brought his sword down and she blocked it.

A shockwave erupted, and a large crater formed underneath her. Karasuba's eyes were perfectly wide as she gazed in Naruto's insane crimson. A smirk appeared on her lips as she gripped her handle and swiped to the right, pushing him back into the air. Naruto sucked his teeth as he quickly sheathed his sword and began forming hand signs. Bringing his hands together and interlacing his fingers, he finished the jutsu, calling it out, "Fire style: Heaven Eruption!"

Karasuba narrowed her eyes as she saw two large meteors break past the clouds and zoom past Naruto towards her. Scowling, she made to move away from the meteors but they were big enough that the shockwave was nearly impossible to dodge. Humming in thought she channeled Chakra into her sword and readied it at her hip, as the meteors closed in on her side by side, she released her sword, swinging diagonally, releasing a dark grey wave of energy towards the meteors.

Naruto was impressed when his meteors were destroyed, causing it to rain pebbles. He landed on the ground not to far from Karasuba who gave him a smirk. The woman shouldered off her haori, and readied for the second round. Naruto smirked as he disappeared from sight, and Karasuba's eyes opened slightly. Pivoting her foot to the left, she blocked the slash, then spinning around a to the right, she blocked the other strike.

It only got difficult from there.

For the next thirty seconds, Karasuba moved her arms at super speed to block off all the powered attacks Naruto was sending her, all the while zooming around her at speeds the eye could not see. Karasuba spun around once more but this time was too slow, as Naruto had appeared in front of her and elbowed her in the gut, sending her flying back towards the forest.

Naruto then narrowed his eyes as he back flipped as Karasuba came at him in a stabbing motion. The two stared each other down before smirks came upon their faces and they blurred out of sight. The area was filled with sonic booms, craters forming, more trees being cut down just from being near them, more slash marks scarring the ground and the wind blowing furiously.

The two then appeared on top of trees their swords clashed against each other. Both leapt back, watching the other. Neither was winded, only focused on the fun they were having, words weren't even spoken between them. Karasuba shifted her foot slightly before she vanished and appeared behind Naruto, and quickly slashed him; knowing she needed to be faster to wound him. However he was still fast as he back flipped over her and tried to strike her only for her to vanish once more.

Spinning himself around, he raised his sword to defend himself. Karasuba smashed her blade against him causing him to skid back a bit then she lunged at him. He parried her blade but she countered by kicking him the chest, hard, making him fly back before she rushed him again and hopped into the air a bit. Naruto smirked as she began spinning with her katana out, creating a human whirlwind with blades.

His eyes darted back and forth as he blocked and dodged each blade. Although since Karasuba was spinning faster than he expected, she was able to cut him a few times before he leapt back. But as he leapt back, Karasuba stopped her spinning and lunged once again, knocking the air out of his lungs and causing a loud crushing sound to be heard from elbowing his chest. This meant she used lots of force to do so and it hurt like hell as Naruto blacked out for a small amount of time.

Using his recovering time, she gave him an uppercut to the chin. Before he could get far, Karasuba snatched his ankle and jumped off the tree tops they were on at high speeds to slam him against the ground, creating a crater.

Karasuba huffed as she took steps back. But before she could even gloat, her eyes narrowed as red mist began to rise from the crater…then there was that laugh; That insane laugh that sent chills down her spine and made her panties wet. She watched in awe and amazement as Naruto rose from the pit, his katana still in tact.

Her eyes couldn't help but gaze in astonishment as she watched the wounds that were inflicted and should have been extremely fatal heal. His body which was out of place due to knocking back his spine re adjusted, his broken arm that held onto the katana mended itself back, his neck which should have been broken, simply rolled and rotated till it was completely fixed, and the large visible indent in his chest from her forceful elbow, had healed as well. No longer was he wounded in the least bit.

"Hehe," Naruto chuckled and Karasuba took that as a sign to be ready; good thing she followed it. A moment later she was forced to leap back and deflect a flurry of spiked chains that tore through the ground and lunged towards her. With a light grunt she did her best to avoid being even skimmed by the chains, not knowing how they were made but knowing Naruto was in control of them.

Karasuba gave another grunt, this time from annoyance as Naruto had joined in the fray, which made it difficult for her to fight him off and avoid the chains that continued to attack her. But she was making it work though despite how difficult it was; Karasuba also observed Naruto to see he looked to be in minor concentration, perhaps to control the chains?

An idea in her head, Karasuba lunged forward to stab straight through Naruto who narrowed his eyes and moved to deflect the attack, but before her blade could meet his, she spun in her lunge while pulling back her arm. A smirk was on her lips as she cut through a chain and heard the squelch of flesh being torn. Wasting no time, she spun around raising her blade moving to behead Naruto who had been ran through by his own chain.

As she moved to behead him, Karasuba was suddenly blasted back into the water as Naruto exploded with red energy. Once she arose from the water taking a gasp of air, she pulled herself up and stood on top of it, wincing in pain. Looking at herself she noticed her skin had been moderately burned as well as parts of her clothes; but what was strange was how slow she was healing. From the looks of it, it didn't look she was healing at all, but she knew she was, her healing factor was absolute.

Karasuba took moderate breaths as she stared at Naruto who turned around to face her, revealing the hole in his cloak, but the wound underneath it healed completely. This made her scowl, how was she to kill this guy if he kept healing so rapidly?! Just who the hell is he? What is he?

Naruto said no words as he pulled his cloak off and tossed it away. He gazed at Karasuba and couldn't help but grin, this was the most fun he had in a long time. And from the looks of it, she could keep going, just like he could keep going. The woman stood up, her grip on her katana tightening, which Naruto followed in suit. A red aura surrounded him, the image of beastly fox appearing; while a dark grey aura surrounded her, the image of a bloodthirsty wolf appearing. With smirks on their faces they leapt towards each other…

Round three had begun.

"I wonder what Naruto-sama needs the Hyuuga for,"

This came from Memko who was quietly sitting on a branch looking over and gazing into the Hyuuga compound. She's been doing this for the past two days since her master assigned her this task of watching over Hinata Hyuuga. She still didn't understand why she needed too, but her master told her too so she did it.

As far as she could tell, there was nothing exactly special about Hinata Hyuuga, and she's been watching her closely for the past two days. The girl was rather mean and stoic actually, she had no problem bossing around the branch members for things she needed it, and she hardly showed respect towards the Hyuuga elders.

It annoyed Memko that just about all the Main branch members had sticks up their asses, as there was such a pristine arrogant vibe coming from them. If they were so much better than everyone else, then how come they hadn't noticed her spying on their "Princess" yet? She had watched the girl eat, spar, bathe, relax, and masturbate to the thought of her master. While that fact annoyed her greatly, she simply let it be and jotted it down in her mental notes.

The orders Naruto-sama gave her was to observe Hinata Hyuuga and give her an evaluation to see if she was worth his time. Memko had already declared before she even declared the scroll that no one was worth her masters time, but her opinion was biased so it didn't necessarily count. But after a few hours of thinking over the mission, Memko realized what her master wanted to know…

And Hinata Hyuuga did not have it.

The girl was too obsessive, too arrogant. Memko could tell that if her master even considering accepting her, Hinata would grow an even bigger head and try to assert dominance, wanting to prove she was better for Naruto than she was. That was a problem for Memko, as there could only be one her. Even though her master wouldn't admit it to her or even himself, she came first before everyone and everything. If he happened to have a polygamous relationship, then she would be the Alpha; and Hinata being the obsessive arrogant bitch she is, would challenge her for that title.

No, Hinata Hyuuga did not have what it took for her master to even spend a minute on her. She knew her master better than anyone else, while he came off as a patient person, there were certain things he was just not. And when he felt he had enough, he did not return to finish; Hinata would be a subject to that case.

No, her master needed someone who he could properly invest time in and reap the benefits, someone he could shape into the image in his head; someone who wouldn't be so dependant on him and know their place.

Memko could only smile deviously as her eyes focused on the perfect person for her master.

"This was fun,"

"Agreed,"

"We should do this again, you're the best fight since…I can't even remember,"

A light chuckle escaped from Karasuba's lips, "Why fight me again when you defeated me today? Doesn't that mean you'll beat me again?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Naruto said, he would have shrugged but at the moment he couldn't. "You just need to get stronger, and maybe the next time we fight, you'll win," he told her in a quiet tone, causing her to hum in thought.

"Makes sense," she whispered, her eyes closed. The two were silent for a good five minutes or so before Karasuba spoke up again, "I know someone who will give you a better fight than me," Karasuba spoke up, earning his attention. "Since the day I met her, I still haven't beaten her,"

"I see, where can I find this woman?" Naruto asked, completely intrigued by this. The thought of fighting someone even stronger than Karasuba made him shiver in delight. There were not many people he knew in this world that could even compare to Karasuba, even Hiruzen would have had a hard time against a woman so brutal and precise in her strikes.

"You can't," Karasuba responded softly. "She has a way of finding those who seek her. When the time comes, she will come to you. But be prepared because when she comes to you, more will follow…they always do," she whispered almost bitterly.

"Can I at least know her name?" Naruto wondered, this caused Karasuba to give an amused chuckle, despite how much it hurt to laugh.

"No, no you can't. Think of it as my way of being a sore loser, Uzumaki-kun," Karasuba teased lightly causing him to grunt in mock annoyance, though a small genuine smile was on his face.

"Naruto, call me Naruto," he told her. Karasuba raised a brow slightly before she smiled lightly, and would have nodded her head, but it hurt to move.

"I will if you refer to me as Karasuba," the woman returned with a mirthful tone in her quiet voice. Naruto slightly nodded his head as he gazed into the night sky, his sapphire eyes enjoying the sparkling stars above him.

"Deal,"

If anyone came upon them at this moment they would see the result of their battle. Both Naruto and Karasuba laid directly above each other, the top of their heads nearly pressing together. Both were completely naked, their bodies littered with slowly healing wounds and scars. Underneath them was a large splat of blood that dried into the barren ground.

What used to be a moderately peaceful open field surrounded by forest and a large pond, was a barren wasteland covered in gashes and craters. Trees were debris, the pond was a dried up crater, there was no sign of grass, and there were small fires randomly placed around, quietly burning.

After twelve hours, their battle was over.

"Sakura, we need to leave,"

Sakura looked up towards the jounin who gave her a look, indicating it was time for them to go. She gave a quiet sigh, turning back to look at her master who was laying in the futon completely unconscious. For the past day or so she had been sitting by his side, waiting for him to wake up, but he never had.

It wasn't for the fact he had a steady heart beat and he shifted a bit in his sleep, she would be panicking, afraid he was dead. She thought he was dead when she had gone searching for him the other day, and just so happened to come across the barren wasteland that he was laying in. She had found him completely naked, with his wounds still healing; Sakura had looked around wondering if there someone else, or to find the person who was responsible but there was no one.

It wasn't very difficult to get him back to the house, it was difficult trying her best not to molest him while he slept, which was why he was covered up so much. Kakashi nor Sasuke wanted to help her with him, which allowed her to see the disdain they both had in their eyes and from their actions. Tsunami offered to help, but every time the woman got close enough she would blush when seeing his magnificent body. Tazuna didn't bother helping either, afraid Naruto might wake up and kill him for touching him. Inari of course was nowhere in sight.

She hadn't bothered training as she saw it was her duty to watch over master, considering there were two potential threats that could bring him harm while he was vulnerable. It was the main reason she hadn't left to watch Tazuna because she worried either Kakashi or Sasuke would take this opportunity to kill Naruto; One because he saw him as a threat to his own life and Konoha, and the other because of jealousy and arrogance.

Today however, she could relax very slightly because together they were going to the bridge to protect Tazuna, because Kakashi had a feeling Zabuza would make his move today. However this still didn't mean Kakashi couldn't send a clone back or even one of his summon dogs to end her blond master. But then again, maybe there was a chance Kakashi wouldn't think like that right now and Naruto would be fine till she returned.

"I'm coming, give me a minute," she ordered. Kakashi allowed it and left, closing the door as he backed his head out. Once he was gone, Sakura looked back towards Naruto and brushed his bangs back, and couldn't help but wonder what happened to him that put him in such a state. Either the person he was fighting had left before she arrived, or Naruto wiped them off the face of the planet, which wasn't farfetched.

Standing up, Sakura gathered her things and readied herself for a potential battle. This could be the chance she wanted to test her new acquired skills, she hoped it was; she's been itching for a good battle. Once she was ready, she leaned down and laid a kiss on his forehead before standing up and walked out of the room.

She headed down stairs, and to the kitchen where Tsunami was currently occupied, finishing washing dishes. Kakashi and Sasuke waited outside with Tazuna, while Inari was somewhere doing whatever he does. "Tsunami-san," Sakura called, bringing the woman's attention to her. "I'm somewhat worried for Naruto-kun since I will be absent, do you think you can watch him for me?"

"Of course," Tsunami smiled. "Don't worry about a thing Sakura-san," the woman assured her. Sakura smiled and gave a thankful bow before she left with the group waiting for her. From the kitchen window, Tsunami watched the group leave and she finished washing dishes. Looking down at the table, she caught sight of the plate she made for Naruto just in case he had woke up this morning. It was probably cold now, grabbing it she contemplated on eating it or saving it for him when he did wake. Food was too expensive and limited to be wasting; and after a few moments she decided to heat it up.

Once it was properly warmed, she began to make her way upstairs and saw Inari sitting in the living room reading a book, "Inari if you need me I'm going to be in Naruto-san's room okay?" she informed him and he gave a quiet scoff.

"Whatever," he grumbled. This caused her to sigh in annoyance, doing her best to hold back her anger. That little boy was getting very close to a beat down, at first she didn't exactly mind because he was in pain, but now he was starting to get carried away. Especially with guests being in their house and protecting them. She swore that if they didn't have guests, he would have gotten a beating a few days ago, maybe perhaps after this whole thing was taken care of?

Not saying another word, Tsunami made her way up the stairs and down the hall till she stopped at Naruto's door. She quietly pushed it open, expecting to see him on the floor sound asleep...not slipping on a pair of clean pants. "AIIEE! Gomen Naruto-san I didn't mean too-"

"It's quite alright Tsunami-chan," Naruto interrupted her smoothly, sounding tired somewhat still. "Please come in," he allowed and she nodded her head, a blush on her cheeks as she tried to not oggle the teenager. While she sat the food down on the floor, Naruto slipped on a T-shirt, cutting off her view from his chest. "I assume the team went to the bridge?"

"H-hai, are going to join them?" She wondered. Naruto shook his head in a nonchalant way as he made his way down to the food.

"Not yet, they can handle themselves. Besides, I'm no good without some food; plus I would hate to scarf this all down when you took the time to make it for me, please Tsunami-chan, sit and join me," he offered and she slowly sat down a blush still on her cheeks as he had sat down as well. "Have you eaten yet?"

"I-I have not," The woman shook her head, "I've been so anxious for the past few days, I haven't been able to eat much," she chuckled nervously. Naruto stared at her for a mere moment before he reached for a fork and knife and began to cut the waffles.

"I apologize," he said surprising her a bit. "Surely the reason you have been anxious is because of my team's presence, which only means you hope the tyranny that is Gato will come to an end soon," he continued as he took a bite then glanced at her was she watched him with a blush on her cheeks still. "I apologize because it has taken longer than usual,"

"R-really it's okay Naruto-san," Tsunami told him as he hummed at the taste of the bite and pushed some towards Tsunami, sharing with her. "I'm just grateful that your team has put in such time to protect my father. I'm sure when the bridge is done, Gato will leave us alone,"

"Perhaps, but I don't think so," Naruto shook his head with a light frown. "I haven't met him, but Gato doesn't seem like that type. He seems like the type to continue to do what he does, kill Tazuna, then blow up the bridge," he listed and Tsunami's eyes widened. "I assume he took Tazuna building the bridge as a joke, knowing that soon enough the workers would want to quit, becoming fearful. But he became a bit fearful when the bridge is close to finished and Shinobi have become involved,"

"S-so, how will Gato's tyranny end?" She wondered with a worried expression, "Your mission was to protect my father till the bridge is finished. If what you say is true, then once you guys leave then..."

"Gato will most likely kill Tazuna and blow up the bridge, yes," Naruto nodded his head and Tsunami became scared, very scared. "But, that won't happen," he added in a simple tone and Tsunami focused on the foxy looking teen. "Not only is Gato paranoid, but he's arrogant. He thinks because he has money he can buy his problems away,"

Tsunami looked a bit confused so he continued, "Gato hired two shinobi to kill Tazuna already. The shinobi failed, so Gato is going to send him to deal with us, then deal with Tazuna. But in case that doesn't work, he will use a bit of his fortune to pay for a plan B and C, and he knows one of those plans are bound to work," Naruto informed and she nodded in understanding. "Money can't fix everything, and when I'm involved it never does," He smiled causing her blush to deepen.

The woman tensed a bit as Naruto slid the plate to the side with a thoughtful frown, "D-do you not like the food Naruto-san?" she wondered. Naruto shook his head slowly as he stood up and stepped towards her, making her even more tense.

"No, the food is good Tsunami-chan," Naruto told her, "But I have a taste for something more...delectable," Before she could question what he meant, she felt a pair of soft lips on hers. Tsunami didn't even bother to pull away, in fact she quickly returned the kiss, succumbing to the hunger that had been growing for the younger man since he arrived.

Naruto was on top of Tsunami who was moaning as Naruto kissed and nipped at her neck before nibbling on her earlobe. She ran her hands all over his chest before he smashed his lips against hers. Instead of taking it slow Naruto immediately licked her bottom lip causing her to open up and allow entrance.

Soon enough he removed himself from her lips, and undid his sash, allowing his pants to fall to his ankles, revealing his 10 inch cock that stood at attention. Tsunami stared in awe and hunger, wasting no time to give the head a lick. She started from the tip and made her way down to the base and stopped at his balls.

She gave a light squeeze with her other hand making Naruto jerk. Next she licked each ball twice before putting them both in her mouth. Naruto sighed as Tsunami licked his ball sack while they were still in her mouth. She let them go before sucking on each one. She made her way from the base to the tip by licking. Now his tip was directly on her lips before she swirled her tongue on the tip.

Before he knew it she swallowed his dick into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down before brining it to her cheek and kept making him poke the inside of her cheek while her mouth was open.

She moaned and gurgled. Before deep throating his length. Naruto grunted before he felt something stirring inside and came in her mouth. She swallowed the thick salty ropes of cum with vigor before taking his dick out her mouth with a pop. Tsunami had no more time as Naruto was suddenly on top of her and somehow her clothes were taken off, gladly not ripped off.

Naruto kissed the corner of her mouth before moving down while kissing her. When he got to her breasts he nipped the harden nubs that were poking at the bra. She sighed in content before he moved down to her flat stomach and kissed her stomach over and over again. He made his way to her black panties and kissed where her pussy was making her wet.

Naruto put his hands around the waist bands and pulled down slowly. They finally reached his ankles and Naruto gazed at the sight. She had a trim of dark blue curls making him smile before looking at her moist pink pussy, begging for release.

Naruto leaned down and played with her curls making her shiver. Next he kissed her pussy before giving a lick making her moan. He licked her repeatedly before spreading her legs apart and stuck his tongue inside.

She moaned in ecstasy while Naruto continued to tongue fuck her. She wrapped her legs around his head while putting her hand in his hair and pulling while pushing his head further in.

She moaned as Naruto stopped and licked her inside. "N-Naruto I'm cumming." She panted. Naruto said something but was muffled in her legs. The vibrations from his voice made her moan even more before screaming quietly. She came on his face and he lapped up her juices and gave on more lick to her sensitive pussy. She unwrapped her legs allowing him up.

Positioning himself at her folds he gave a smirk as his eyes opened a bit revealing their crimson red color. He plunged himself inside making them both moan. Naruto moaned as her pussy gripped his dick and her halls were hot in a pleasurable way. Tsunami moaned because he was so big and already filling her up.

"You're so warm Tsu-chan." Naruto grunted as she whimpered at his size. The way she clenched on him, signaled she was ready to continue. She moaned as Naruto kept pounding in her pussy relentlessly, not holding back as he had a feral grin on his lips

"Oooh Naruto faster! Harder!" She begged and Naruto nodded before pistoning in and out her furiously. Naruto lifted her legs on his shoulders and began fucking her even harder, the sound of skin slapping and he moans filling the room. Tsunami's eyes were rolling back as she felt Naruto constantly jab her cervix; soon she began to drool as he then pushed forward with one long stroke, entering her womb, It felt so good.

"So tight." Naruto gave a grunt, as he could feel himself getting ready to cum, but that would be in another five to ten minutes. However Tsunami had a strong vice grip on him, as if trying to milk him, and he knew she was about to cum any second. And he was right as she screamed about ten seconds later, but he was caught by surprise as her pussy felt it like it was going to crush his dick, in a good way.

Due to this feeling, he himself gave a grunt, as he released himself inside of her. Positioning himself he continued to pound while he still came until he gave a light shiver of delight. Once he was sure he was good, he pulled out, letting his cum ooze out from her sore cunt.

Putting his pants back on and tying the sash, he saw the blissful expression Tsunami had as she laid there unconscious. Satisfied with his work, he found his poncho and slipped it on before grabbing the plate and finished his waffles, leaving her in the room without a care.

He walked into the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink before making his way out of the house to join Team 7. When he walked out the door, what he saw made him raise a brow. Currently two grown men were tying up Inari, his mouth duct tape shut; the three blinked at each other until Naruto sighed.

Walking towards the two men, they pulled out their Katana's and ran at him with smirks. Naruto kept his neutral expression as he walked into what the two thought was his death; but as they neared him fear gripped their hearts as they saw the bloodthirsty smile that stretched his lips.

Inari closed his eyes as he felt something that he didn't want to see was going to happen. He then opened them a moment later to see Naruto was right in front of him, kneeling down. The blond gazed at Inari with his closed eyed expression, before he slowly gripped the tape and peeled it off Inari's mouth.

The two were silent as they looked at each other, and Inari frowned in thought, "Um, thank you," he told the blond man. Who nodded his head, as he then cut the ropes with a wave of his finger. "Is mom okay?"

"She's fine," Naruto told him. "I need you to do me a favor," he ordered and Inari nodded his head in understanding. "Go gather the towns people, tell them that Gato's punishment will be taking place in the bridge in an hour or so," Naruto explained causing the boy's eyes to widen, then he nodded. "Good, oh, don't disturb your mother, she's sleeping," the blond warned before he stood up and began to walk off.

Inari gazed after the him as Naruto entered the forest and disappeared. Inari then looked to the path to his house to see that there was no sign of his two attackers, which he found strange but he left it alone and took off to do the job Naruto assigned him.

He missed the fact that chopped pieces of body floated in the blood tainted water.

"How the hell did we get into this mess?"

"You were being the arrogant asshole you've always been," Sakura stated bluntly, which earned a grunt from Sasuke. The two were currently standing back to back, kunai's in hand while surrounded by a dome of Ice mirrors, which all had the image of the masked ninja, Haku.

"Well maybe this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't interfered," Sasuke snapped at her. This caused Sakura to roll her eyes, which gave Haku the oppurtune moment to strike, but she quickly managed to evade the attack, however at the same time Sasuke gave a growl in pain due to a senbon puncturing his leg.

"You're right, I should have just let you take the attack that would have surely killed you. What was I thinking," Sakura grumbled right as Sasuke finished his hand signs and fired out a fireball technique against the ice, which was useless. At the same time she pulled Sasuke out of the way as more senbon went flying to fatally end him. "Watch yourself Sasuke!" she warned as he yanked away his arm with a growl.

As they bickered, Haku made her move once again, using more speed. Both Sasuke and Sakura gave yells and shouts of pain as they had their body cut or stabbed into by senbon. It felt as if the pain was coming at them all at once, which did not bode well for them. Once it was over, they both crumbled to floor, taking pants as they gazed at the image of Haku.

Sakura was cursing herself as to why she ended up even saving Sasuke. Upon arriving on the bridge she had been excited to show off her new skills, but instead it was Sasuke who was given the chance and she was forced to watch over Tazuna. But even though Sasuke was holding his own against Haku, she was still better; and right before the masked ninja made the killing blow, Sakura made the decision to help the Uchiha.

As a result, they ended up in this ice prison, taking the girl's attacks for ten minutes straight. She couldn't really show off her strength because not only did the mirrors not melt, but they didn't even get a scratch, let alone crack from a punch. So here she was, helping an ungrateful Uchiha stay alive while also trying to keep herself alive too. She could only imagine how disappointed Naruto would be with her if he saw her right now. Was she just a waste of time? Too worthless to even help? Similar thoughts ran through her head and it wasn't making her very happy at the moment.

She needed to get her act together and do something useful that would turn the tide in their favor. But she was too spent, and it looked like Sasuke was in a similar condition. He stood on one knee, simply glaring at the reflection of Haku with a look of focus. Sakura gave a light grunt as she stood up, and still managed to avoid Haku's attack, which surprised the girl.

Haku was starting to get annoyed with this fight dragging out. She had been lucky that Naruto had not shown up with them, which would give her and Zabuza the chance to kill Tazuna and get away before he arrived. But dealing with these two genin was closing that window. Because she knew as soon as Naruto arrived, she and Zabuza would most likely be dead, maybe worse.


	67. Kunoichi Slave

**Prologue**

It was silent…nearly deathly silent.

Tobirama Senju looked upon the decent sized room, standing behind his brother directly. His expression was set into a neutral glare as he took in the fact that all five kages were present.

The hats were on the table, and during the silence they all glared at each other. However, it was only his brother and the Mizukage, that sat in their chairs with thoughtful expressions. If anything, it was the Kazekage that had glare set on his face.

After a good five minutes of silence, the Kazekage spoke up. "Now that the tailed beast issue is settled…there is another matter that I feel we should discuss…"

"Oh?" The Tsuchikage raised a white brow, stroking his beard. "And what matter is this?"

The Kazekage gave a small frown and continued on. "Well, something we all have in common…women…" this caused narrowed eyes from Hashirama to take place. "This matter of Kunoichi…it unsettles me…"

"And how is that?" Hashirama spoke up, a somewhat icy tone to his voice. The Kazekage turned a glare towards the Hokage as he continued on. "If this is about the fear of the Kunoichi rising against the men…"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," the Kazekage snapped. "It is a fact, that for ever two men…there are five women. Yes, women are useful. Child bearers and housewives…that's all they are really good for,"

"So I assume you think this way of your own mother?" The Tsuchikage asked neutrally and the Kazekage scowled.

"My mother died after the complications of my own birth, so I was raised by my father," Kazekage muttered with a scoff. "But that is besides the point…My point is, the threat of women becoming the dominate sex in this world is upsetting,"

The other Kage were silent as he continued. "We have come to a peace…for the moment. This means instead of fighting, the women can return to the duty that nature has given to them…which is birth children and take care of home," The Kazekage stated and the Tsuchikage hummed, while the Raikage simply pondered it.

"I disagree," Hashirama stated, shaking his head. "Women have been by man's side since the beginning of time. And over the centuries they have fought with us…they are just as strong or even stronger than any man," Hashirama glared and the Kazekage sneered.

"And that is exactly why Kunoichi should no longer exist! Just like a man, they can get stronger, and just like a man they can kill! Why give them the power to be able to do so?!" The Kazekage demanded and Hashirama glared at him.

"He has a point Hokage-dono," The Mizukage voiced and Hashirama grit his teeth. Turning to the Kazekage, the Mizukage continued. "So, what do you suggest we do? Mass genocide?"

"Of course not…I am not stupid Mizukage," Kazekage scoffed. "I simply say that all Kunoichi are stripped away their rights for any kind of battle. As we speak, it is already being done for my village," The Kazekage stated and this earned a harsher glare from Hashirama.

"This is not fair to the women who have fought and died during these wars! Women should have equal rights just like men! How would you like it if the roles were reversed?" Hashirama snapped and Kazekage shrugged his shoulders.

"It wouldn't matter because they aren't. Yes, I commend the women in the world for fighting for the men…as that is what is expected. But now, it is time to nip this in the bud before they get any ideas," Kazekage informed. "I feel it will only be a matter of time before one woman decides to rise up and gather other women to overthrow this world which belongs to man," The Kazekage nodded his head.

It was silent and Hashirama was shocked that the other kages were actually thinking upon this. Was he the only one who thought this was wrong?! He glanced to Tobirama who simply shook his head with a frown on his lips.

Hashirama then looked to the person who had been silent since the meeting started. "Raiza-san, surely you don't agree with this!" Hashirama gestured to the table and Raiza gave a sigh. Being mediator was such a tiring job.

"It matters not with what I agree with Hokage-dono…this meeting is about settling problems between all villages as you are the great five. If Kazekage-dono sees women as a world threat, then it is his prerogative to voice his worries," Raiza stated and Hashirama scowled.

Raiza then turned to the other kage. "All in favor of Kazekage-dono's proposal of revoking womens right to be Kunoichi, show a raise of hands," Raiza ordered and raising their hand was the Tsuchikage. "All in disagreement…" Hashirama was the only one.

Raiza looked between the Raikage and the Mizukage and continued. "What are your thoughts on this matter, Raikage-dono, Mizukage-dono…"

"To be honest…I believe in both Hokage and Kazekage's arguments. While I see Kazekage's point of the threat…Hokage has a point that the women are just as powerful as the men, and deserve equality yo," The Raikage finished, folding his arms and keeping his head up.

Raiza then turned to the Mizkage. "I feel that Kazekage's worry is a bit farfetched," The Mizukage shrugged. "But…as farfetched it may be…it holds some truth to it. I believe there should be compromise," Mizukage stated.

Raiza nodded in understanding as he looked between the two opposing kages. He then looked towards the Raikage who nodded in agreement. "Well then…it seems we have come to a decision. With one opposing, and one in agreement, that leaves two for compromise. So…lets compromise gentlemen," Raiza ordered and they all nodded, though Hashirama and Kazekage did so reluctantly.

"Mizukage-dono…since you suggested a compromise…what do you believe should happen that would ease both sides?" Raiza asked the old man who nodded in understanding. Clearing his throat, he spoke up.

"I believe for the compromise, that women should still be allowed ninja status…" this caused Kazekage to frown. "However, they be kept on a leash of some sort…under the control of man perhaps?"

"You mean…Kunoichi slaves?" Hashirama raised a brow and the Mizukage gave a shrug. The Kazekage hummed at this, so the Mizukage continued.

"This way, women still have their rights…but they are owned by man. This also means that when concerning military, there aren't a cut of numbers because women are no longer Kunoichi…" Mizukage explained and the Kazekage gave a small smile at this.

"This idea…I like. Shall the more slaves a man has the stronger he is?" The Kazekage suggested and a nod came from the Raikage, though Hashirama remained silent. And he remained silent as the meeting continued on for another hour, as the four kage came up and shared ideas with one another.

After the hour was done, Raiza decided to clear things up to make sure everything was right.

"So, what the great five villages are settling on is Kunoichi slavery…" Raiza started and the four kage nodded. Clearing his throat he went on. "Kunoichi start out free…however should a shinobi capture a Kunoichi, they can take them as theirs…or kill them,"

"When it comes to the shinobi's, should you challenge another shinobi of the same rank for one their Kunoichi, they have to accept. However, the challenger must offer up their own should they lose," Raiza went on as he read off the paper and nods were given. "It is forbidden for a shinobi to force a free kunoichi as their slave, without there being battle,"

"A Kunoichi can become from free when their shinobi has died and is not by their hands-which would result in their own death-, their shinobi has freed them, or has done some great deed for their village, resulting in the village freeing them from their shinobi for the deed," Raiza paused then kept going. "The more slaves a shinobi has, the more powerful they are by extension…" nods were given once more.

"All who are in agreement, show a raise of hands," All the kage besides Hashirama rose. Raiza nodded with a sigh, "Majority rules. Lets go over these laws once more…" Raiza suggested and nods were given.

Clearing his throat, Raiza spoke.

 _ **All females are given Kunoichi status upon the age of 12**_

 _ **Kunoichi must obey their masters every command**_

 _ **Kunoichi are prohibited to kill their master**_

 _ **Kunoichi are prohibited of causing suicide**_

 _ **Kunoichi are prohibited of finding new masters while still slave**_

 _ **Kunoichi become slaves upon defeat from shinobi**_

 _ **If no battle Kunoichi are prohibited from being forced**_

 _ **Freedom can be earned by Kunoichi**_

 _ **Shinobi within same village are allowed to challenge those of same rank**_

 _ **Shinobi forcing underage, free, or slaved Kunoichi will result in death**_

 _ **Shinobi refusal of losing Kunoichi after failed challenge results in punishment**_

Once Raiza finished with these laws he nodded his head. "These laws will take action in ten years. To enforce these laws, an organization of unbiased individuals will be formed and stationed in each village. Shall a kage go against these laws there will be a hefty fine, minimum of 2 million ryo," Raiza stated causing eye twitches from every kage, not even Kazekage liked to hear that.

"Are we all in agreement?" Raiza raised a brow and there were nods. "Excellent, if there is no more further discussion on this matter or other matters…" the man trailed off and no one said anything… "Then this meeting is adjourned, good day to you all,"

With that, each kage stood to return to their respective villages.

All not knowing that this change…would cause...drama.

 **Chapter One**

 _Sixty years later_

An orange blur zipped from roof top to roof top. Mere moments after, several dark blurs followed after it.

If one was truly keeping up and watching, they would be able to see just exactly what was going on. However, these shenanigans have been happening for 8 years now, so it was now apart of every day life.

"For some Chunin you guys are pretty slow!"

This snide comment came from the orange blur. Who is fourteen year old Naruto Uzumaki, academy student of Konoha and the Jinchuriki of the Nine tailed fox.

The Chunin behind him snarled at the insult and increased pace. But as they increased pace, Naruto did as well. He began leaping even farther, and hopped off a building to travel on ground. The Chunin followed and searched for him through the crowd.

But much to their annoyance, they couldn't find him. "We need to find this brat!" one of the Chunin growled and the others nodded, looking for him harder. The reason for their annoyance at Naruto was the fact that he had defiled the Hokage monument by painting their faces, giving them stupid designs.

It also didn't help that in few merchant stores, they were either filled with toilet paper, newspapers or stunk to the high heavens. People were complaining that their houses and stands had been egged, not to mention there were tomato stains on the walls of the academy. Plus walls were painted an different assortment of colors throughout the Anbu headquarters…how he even got in there was a mystery.

It was like this kid was a one man army! When did he find the time to do all of this?! It made no damn sense.

"Oi baka's!" looking up the shinobi soon regretted it, as they were all dumped with ice water from dumpsters. The shinobi started to dance around and scream as the water was past freezing. They were completely soaked and Naruto laughed the entire time before he began hurling paint balloons at them.

Slipping and sliding as they were hit with orange paint, the Chunin were now beyond pissed but by the time any of them could look in Naruto's direction, he was already gone.

Dusting his hands of, Naruto gave an accomplished grin as he decided to stroll back to class. He however stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a throat being cleared. Blinking he turned to see several Anbu surrounding him; though they were masked he could feel their irate glares, which only made him smirk.

The reason they were annoyed with him particular was because he had glued all of the masks at the crack of dawn. He didn't need to do anymore after that.

"You've had your fun Uzumaki…" the Anbu in front spoke up. Naruto knew this one, though all the Anbu looked the same due to a henge because there some with some noticeable traits…he knew this one specifically.

Naruto said nothing, simply raising his hands up.

Hiruzen Sarutobi exhaled to release the tension in his old yet operating body.

The reason he was so tense had nothing to do with the constant stream of paperwork, the fact that he was constantly being pulled into meetings, or even that he hadn't had gotten much sleep last night.

It was because of this blond teenager that was grinning madly like a fox. Taking in the boys appearance, he frowned.

Naruto was standing at 5'9 with shoulder length sun-kissed blond hair, a light tan complexion, bright blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. Around his forehead were a pair of green goggles. For his outfit he wore a orange and black track jacket that was unzipped showing off his white shirt; he also wore black pants with shinobi sandals.

The reason he frowned was because during pulling all of his pranks…Naruto didn't have a single speck of dirt on him. Gazing at the teen for a little bit more, he figured out the answer. Giving him that jutsu was going to be the death of him, if the paperwork didn't kill him.

"Naruto…" Hiruzen began and the blond tilted his head a bit. "I'm not going to question why you are not in school, or even why you pulled all of those pranks. Because at the end of the day…it happened, and there is no changing it," Hiruzen shook his head. "But I am going to ask…was it worth it?"

Naruto hummed to himself as he thought about it. "Actually…it was. I was bored, and needed a decent workout. Plus it was a great way to go out with a bang my last year in the academy," the teen stated and Hiruzen simply stared at him.

"Well then…I guess you won't mind cleaning everything you messed up…" Hiruzen paused as Naruto shot his hand in the air. With a sigh he gave a reply, "Yes Naruto?"

"Yeah, so about my punishment…I don't think you can do that," Naruto said with a shrug and Hiruzen's gaze turned into a light intimidating glare, but Naruto didn't flinch.

"Oh? And why is that?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto gave a small smirk.

"Well because its actually the shinobi's fault. If they were actually doing their jobs and being ready for anything…then none of this would have happened? Why should I get punished for making your ninja look stupid?" Naruto reasoned and Hiruzen continued to gaze at him.

Naruto held the gaze and it was deathly silent for a good three minutes. With another tired sigh, Hiruzen waved him off.

"Go to class Naruto," he ordered and Naruto broke out into a grin. Standing out of the chair, he gave a two finger salute before he left the room. Hiruzen looked after the teen and rubbed his temples when the door closed behind him.

"That kid is smarter than he seems," Hiruzen muttered to himself quietly, under his breath. To just about everyone, Naruto was not all that bright. People simply saw him as a kid who loved to get into trouble and simply shouted all the time.

However…Hiruzen knew the truth about Naruto. What just happened about his ninja…that was a piece of the real Naruto. The real Naruto was calculating, level-headed, a bit cocky and a trickster, not to mention manipulative.

He had the true gift of gab, because he could just damn near talk himself out of any situation or into a situation if he felt like it. Which just happened; Naruto uses logic when he does so, and no one can argue with it.

While everyone else was fooled, Hiruzen was not. The persona everyone knew him for was just an act…and it wouldn't be too long before the show ended.

Deciding to get back to his paperwork, Hiruzen focused his mind on other matters.

Naruto whistled to himself as he walked up to his classroom door and opened it. Going in, he ignored the attention that was on him and closed it behind him. Naruto walked over to the teacher, handed him his note and walked over to an open seat which was by a silent shy Hinata Hyuuga.

Sitting down Naruto stopped his whistling and settled for humming. As Iruka continued on with the lesson, Naruto also ignored the shy glances that Hinata kept throwing at him. Instead he was glancing around the room, taking in the features and studying those he knew would graduate along with him.

There was Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame; oh and himself. As boys, they were to become shinobi as soon as the Konoha headband had been claimed by them.

And once they became shinobi, they were free to take on Kunoichi as their slaves. If Naruto was honest about it…he had mixed feelings on the matter. While he didn't think enslaving women to men simply because was the best idea in the world, he didn't think having them didn't bring benefits.

You see ever since he was young, Naruto had a plan…a goal really. His goal was not to become Hokage, or even protect Konoha. No, his goal was more ancestry based. His goal was the revival of his lost clan, the Uzumaki.

He had learned about the clan at an early age, and he was simply amazed by their history. He was livid when he learned that they were destroyed simply because they had strong Kunoichi and secrets, so Iwa, Kumo and Kiri all ganged up on them. There were also mentioning's that Suna had dealings in the alliance as well, which wouldn't surprise him.

After all, this whole Kunoichi slave thing started from the Shodaime Kazekage's ideal plan for women.

So, while Naruto was not for the enslaving of women, he saw the benefits. And the benefits were finding strong women, and having them help him revive his clan. Either with him, or with others…it didn't matter. He wanted to bring back the Uzumaki, so they could be better than their former glory.

And for that to happen he needed followers, and part of those followers were Kunoichi.

Speaking of, Naruto eyes spotted all the females in the class that were even worth becoming real ninja. After all, since 12 years old they have been registered as Kunoichi…it was the law after all.

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga. Those four were the ones he knew would be best to become ninja, and make his Kunoichi. However, he wasn't all that fond of the first three, as Hanabi was the only one that was worth it.

Hinata and Hanabi are twin sisters, but polar opposites. Hinata was shy, quiet and sweet; Hanabi on the other hand was abrasive, cocky, blunt and fucking hot. Hinata wore a damn heavy coat all the time zipped up.

Hanabi…no such thing. The girl was open and comfortable with her body. To the point where every guy in class just about wanted her to be their Kunoichi. But Hanabi kicked all of their asses at the notion. She only wanted one person to be her shinobi master…and that was him.

She never said it allowed, but he had to be completely stupid to miss the signs. Whenever Hanabi dealt with him she was more sweet and caring. She listened to every word he said and didn't mind doing what he asked. She threatened everyone that if he was hurt, she would beat the dog shit out of them.

One time Hinata looked at him and Hanabi didn't like that one bit. She threatened to kill Hinata if she did it again and since, Hinata has been very careful in watching him.

As for Sakura and Ino…both of them were fans of Sasuke Uchiha. No…fans wasn't the right word…how about obsessive? Yes, they were very obsessed of the boy. So obsessed they felt as if they belonged to Sasuke as his slaves…which was stupid. They simply wanted to be his slave so they could be close to him. Hell, as far as he was concerned they were already his slaves despite he wasn't a shinobi yet.

Looking around the room, he saw the many boys that were pumped to be shinobi…simply for the fact they could have women do whatever they say. Too bad they wouldn't be passing the genin test.

Before Naruto even realized it, school was over. With a smile he stood up and headed home, ignoring the other kids who had made plans to hang out and such. He was out of that room so fast, not even Hanabi could try and stopping him.

For the past hmm…three years now? Naruto has always been excited to get home. And there was a reason to that. Yeah he didn't have parents, but in his eyes he had something better.

However, though he was eager to get home, he leisurely walked the streets. He entered the red light district…his domain. He gave nods to the people on the blocks.

Naruto lived in the bad part of the village, and would usually be bad for someone as young as him to be walking in this part of town alone. And if someone who didn't know better paid close attention, they could see the many eyes that kept on Naruto's relaxed form; and would figure a mugging would take action.

However, these local criminals, were keeping an eye on him. Naruto was perfectly safe in these parts. Years ago, Naruto had turned to crime simply to make ends meet. During this time he caught sight of several thugs extorting money from one of his favorite two people the Ichiraku's.

To be the best and to achieve his goal, he created a training regime that most genin perhaps even Chunin would call suicide. But for this regime, hell, even to have some kind of life of luxury, he needed money. And since he was the 'Fox brat' and not a shinobi, he couldn't get paid.

So to make up for it, he dove into the criminal underworld. And within two years, he had the underworld just about in the palm of his eleven year old hand. Criminals in Konoha, realized that a eleven year old with ninja training, titanium balls, and a cunning mind was way more lethal than one would think.

Naruto proved that he wasn't one to be trifled with when he had taken hostage a big criminal syndicate and killed every single member in one night. How he did it? Well, rumor has it Naruto knows some people in some pretty high places, shinobi people to be exact.

Once that happen, it didn't take long for others to kneel down. Those who didn't were eradicated. So by now the criminals in the village had developed enough of a self preservation instinct to realize that it was really bad to fuck with a fox like Naruto. While some believed he was Kyuubi in human form, others though he was just a fox shape shifting into a human.

Naruto's trickery didn't just pertain to his pranks. He knew how to get under someone's skin without even speaking. A simple look would anger people causing them to misstep. He was too cunning, it was insane!

However, he kept this all under wraps…somehow. And because of this, it was proof that Naruto may know some important people. But despite his lethalness, the kid was pretty chill. He gave back to the community in ways that didn't have people wonder what was going on.

Serial killers and rapists were erased almost instantaneously. The shinobi never had the need to snoop due to profiled being kept low, and Naruto wasn't greedy idiot like many others. He took whatever earnings he received and distributed the rest in equal amounts to others. Taking this appointment as leader seriously, earned him a large deal of respect and loyalty, this meant there was no need to keep people in line.

But despite his cheerful attitude, the kid was still scary when he wanted to be.

Naruto hummed as he walked to the apartment complex that officially belonged to him. Though it was cleaned up and seemed like a normal complex on the outside…it was not within the inside.

The complex is a total of four floors. The bottom floor was his training area, all the walls and rooms save for a few were all knocked down and refurbished to be a very long and wide training dojo. The Second floor is where he keeps all of his materials, such as the armory, his scrolls, books etc. The third floor is the living area…nothing much to say about that. And the top floor is storage.

Walking up the stairs to the third level, he found the door that led to his living area and unlocked the door. Entering, he closed and locked the door behind him. His nose immediately picked up the smell of cooked food, making him smile a bit.

Flicking on the light, his smile widened a bit more when he saw sitting on the floor in the middle of the room in seiza was the person he loved coming home too.

She sat there looking stunning as she always did, wearing a small fitting lavender Yukata. Her cleavage bared out in front of him, a light shade of red lipstick applied to her lips and her beautiful soft brown eyes gazing at him with adoration.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama," the woman smiled, tilting her head a bit. Naruto took in her beauty as he took off his jacket, showing her his muscled toned, cut arms.

"Thank you, Yugao-chan," Naruto returned. He walked towards her and kneeled down so he was eye level with her. Wasting no time, he softly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her forward so their lips met together.

Both moaned at the taste of each other, their tongues dancing together. The kiss was soft, slow and passionate at first. But as moments passed, it was quickly heating up to the point where Yugao wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pulling away with half lidded eyes, she smiled at him. "Mmhmm, I love you Naruto-sama," she said quietly causing his heart to skip a beat. He gazed into her eyes then her face to see the light blush on her cheeks, and with a smile he kissed her once more.

"I love you as well Yugao-chan," he told her before returning to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and deepened it. Though after a moment he chuckled lightly, "Though I am a little peeved at your teasing,"

"Ara?" she blinked feigning confusion. She then looked at herself and raised a delicate brow. "I have no idea what you are talking about Naruto-sama," she shook her head and Naruto's eye twitched.

She then blushed lightly as he grabbed her boob and squeezed lightly, not to mention make circular motions, causing her to bite her bottom lip. "I'm talking about this Yu-chan…we both know damn well we can't do it till I'm officially a shinobi," Naruto told her and she pouted as he removed his hand.

"Ne, Naru-sama, you know how sensitive I am…besides, I thought that this time you would for sure jump me!" Yugao sighed lightly and Naruto chuckled before pecking her lips.

"Who are you, Anko? You know the rules Yu-chan, as much as I hate them," he grumbled and she nodded as well. She smiled as he helped her up. Once they were standing, Yugao realized she came up to his chin, despite she was a full grown woman of 22 years.

Naruto then smiled as he held her hand, interlacing their fingers. "Speaking of, is she joining us for dinner?" He asked. Using his sensory abilities, he searched see if she was anywhere in the complex, but found she wasn't.

"No, had been assigned to a mission last night. She won't be back for another two days or so, which means…" Yugao smiled as she stepped closer to him, looking up at him. Naruto smiled as he returned her gaze.

"I'm all yours," he stated and she gave a nod. Chuckling he nodded and kissed her once more, deeply and fully. After a few minutes she pulled away and released a breath to calm herself. "So, what's for dinner?"

Yugao gave a light smile as she led him to the renovated kitchen that could fit a whole family. Sitting him down at the head of the table she grabbed the empty plate and headed to the stove to dish up his food.

As she did so, Naruto's eyes were kept on her plump round ass and toned milky legs. He was also glad for the curves that none of the girls his age possessed, and he loved her hair.

If he could only take her right there and now…bliss.

But, rules were rules. And though he didn't like these rules whatsoever, these were ones he could not break, despite breaking others constantly.

For those of you who are still clueless to what is going on, Yugao is unofficially, his slave. She has been for the past three years…in fact, no one besides the Hokage knows that they are together as in a relationship.

The reason because is, he is not a shinobi, therefore he is underage. So to prevent any drama, he and Yugao have been keeping their relationship a secret since they started. As for the Slave master relationship, as far as Naruto was concerned it didn't exist in his eyes, not with Yugao…and Anko…and Kurenai.

Naruto didn't see any of them as his slaves, but they did see him as his master. They would do anything he asked him too without hesitation. If he wanted them to walk around butt naked, they would gladly do it. When he was younger, he was actually against it which only seem to endear him to them more…but as he grew older, his hormones started kicking in and has already given them plenty of orders they are happy to fulfill.

But once again, no sex of any kind is to transpire between them till he is officially a shinobi and they are officially his slaves. Though if one wanted to get technical…they were already Naruto's slaves due to his Jinchuriki status.

While he didn't have to necessarily be a shinobi, he did have to serve Konoha…or specifically the Hokage. He was a weapon of the Hokage till there was no Hokage. And when there was no Hokage, he was free to do as he pleased.

So due to this he was basically an unofficial shinobi with unofficial slaves that loved and adored him dearly. And Naruto felt the same, loving whenever they professed their love for him.

It was rather strange how any of this came to be. When he first met Yugao, Kurenai and Anko…they were simply seen as his older sisters. When the academy wouldn't teach him by kicking him out, Sarutobi was there to assign him teachers.

Yugao taught him weapon arts, Anko taught him about espionage, tactics, survival, Taijutsu etc. Kurenai taught him fundamentals and Genjutsu. And though he was still not the best, he was better than what people thought he should be since he was a Jinchuriki.

The three were very protective of him, to the point one of them would stay with him at night or have him stay with them. And as he got older, he declared that he would marry each of them one day…and that's when they became his and his alone.

He was the only one that could make Yugao actually smile.

He was the only one that could relate to Anko and make her be herself.

He was the only one that could break through Kurenai's cold attitude.

And that's what made him special in their eyes.

They all loved him, but it was Yugao who stayed with him most of the time. When he came home from the academy, if Kurenai or Anko were there or not, she was there. She always had dinner ready, she always greeted him with a kiss and a smile. She slept in his bed, drew his bath, made sure he woke up on time….it was like she was his wife!

Kurenai and Anko on the other hand seemed to enjoy doing their own thing since they weren't officially bonded to him. They both had their own places, but would see him everyday if they weren't on missions. Naruto figured they wanted _their_ time before his time became _their_ time.

And he was completely fine with that.

"So tomorrow is the day right?" Yugao asked, breaking him out of his thoughts as she set down his plate of food. Naruto gave a nod as he gazed at the meat loaf and mash potatoes with corn…one of his favorite meals.

"Yup," Naruto smiled and Yugao grinned. He could tell she was excited, and he knew why.

"Kurenai wants to be a sensei," she told him and he nodded in response. "Could you imagine if she was your sensei?" Yugao giggled at the thought and he chuckled.

"Nothing would get done," he said and she shook her head.

"Oh something would get done alright," Yugao told him and he laughed a bit more shaking his head at her silliness. As they continued eating, Naruto was started thinking about the near future. Looking up, his eyes focused on the content expression on Yugao's face.

"Everything starts once that I claim that headband Yu-chan," Naruto said quietly and she paused in her actions. Lowering her food she gazed at him to see he was slowly playing with his food.

"And I will be by your side till the very end Naruto-sama," she told him with a bright smile causing him to give a small smile. "I don't care how many slaves you take on, as long as I have your love then…everything is alright,"

Naruto could only smile in response.


	68. Achilles Untold Ch 1

**Chapter XXXIII**

"This is where it's supposed to be?"

This came from a person who stood in front of a house, dressed in dark robes, their hood lifted up causing their facial features to be mysterious. However they stood at 6'2 with somewhat broad shoulders, giving the idea they might be a male. The person rolled their neck while releasing a sigh, and walked forward towards the door. They rung the bell, and waited for an answer.

It didn't take very long as a few moments passed. On the other side of the door, they could hear curses and grumbles along with lots of other racket inside. The door opened and before the cloaked person was a hobbit who looked somewhat young. The hobbit had a confused and annoyed expression on his visage as he studied the person at his door. "I assume you are here for...whatever is going on in my house too eh?"

"I guess," the cloaked person muttered as they took a peek inside to see it was rather busy inside. "May I come in?" they asked and the Hobbit blinked, quite surprised by the question. Perhaps it was because he's had everyone simply barge in his house unannounced and causing trouble. Yet this was the person to ask, strange.

"Um, I don't see why not. Thank you for asking, Mr..."

"Achilles!" the two heard and looked to see the familiar look of the Traveling Wizard Gandalf behind the Hobbit. He gave the cloaked person a bearded smile as he gazed at the cloaked person. "I am pleased you made it, I expected you not to come. Come in, come in," Gandalf urged and the cloaked person known as Achilles nodded their head as they waked in. "Bilbo Baggins this is Naruto of Achilles, Naruto of Achilles this is Bilbo Baggins,"

"Pleasure," the cloaked Naruto bowed his head lightly, before flipping off his hood. Upon doing so he revealed his handsome looks to those who took sight. Naruto was indeed a man, who looked to be in his late teens to early 20's. He possessed messy golden neck length hair, a single side braid pushed behind his ear. He also possessed along sapphire eyes with vertical black slit pupils. His skin was a light bronze with three whisker marks adorned on each cheek; and lengthened canine's jutting from his upper lip.

"Would you like to hang your cloak?" Gandalf offered but the blond shook his head as he looked around with small interest. "How was your travels old friend?" he asked as Gandalf led him to the dining area, while Bilbo was occupied with everything else. Naruto walked along side Gandalf with a poised yet relaxed stature and a calm seemingly emotionless expression, but Gandalf could see he was actually bored.

"Long," Naruto answered with a grumble as he took note of the other men in the room that were devouring Bilbo's food. "Dwarves," he said quietly to himself and Gandalf nodded his head with a chuckle as he watched them as well. They all gave a cheer before the room went silent as they guzzled down their Ale before belching loudly making Naruto's brow twitch.

Naruto stood off to the side seemingly in his thoughts while Gandalf spoke with an irate Bilbo, who was wondering what everyone was doing in his house. The blond creaked an eye open when they began singing while throwing around plates and smashing knives together. But what they were actually doing was getting all the bowls, plates and silverware they had used together, setting them on the table. His attention however went to the pounding on the door, as well as everyone else's.

"He's here." Gandalf stated ominously as he stood up and walked to the door. He then opened it and before him was a Dwarf that looked more organized and handsome than the others in the house.

"Gandalf," he said in a smooth deep voice. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find," the man muttered as he walked in. "I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." He said as he took off his cloak. Bilbo however stated there was no mark, but Gandalf countered saying there was because he put it there himself.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf informed. Naruto who stood a bit away watched with minor interest as Thorin gave Bilbo a condescending look.

"This is the Hobbit?" he sneered lightly. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" he asked as he walked around him, but Bilbo was confused. "Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skill at conkers if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant?" Bilbo muttered as Thorin now stood in spot, with his arms crossed.

"Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin stated getting everyone to chuckle, besides Naruto.

"He doesn't even know why we are all here," Naruto spoke up in a lightly annoyed tone and eyes went towards him. "So spare him your assholeness Dwarf," he snapped lightly and Thorin glared at Naruto. "Shoo," he waved him off and Thorin growled but turned around and went to the dining room with the dwarves following him. As they walked on, Naruto gave Gandalf a look.

"You're an ass."

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

Thorin looked up at Balin as he at his soup, Gandalf sat beside Thorin who nodded his head. "Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"All of them!"

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin wondered as the dwarves cheered lightly. "Is Dain with us?" Thorin gave a sigh as he slowly shook his head, looking a bit disappointed.

"They will not come." This earned frowns and grumbles. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"A quest?" Bilbo asked as he stood behind Gandalf.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf stated as he pulled out a map and Bilbo frowned but did as told. Naruto stood in the corner of the room as Gandalf spoke, "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak." He pointed to the mountain on the map.

"The lonely mountain," Bilbo muttered as he took a look at it, holding a candle in his hand.

"Aye, Oin has red the portents and the portents say it is time," Oin said, earning a roll of the eyes of some dwarves and grumbles. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. ' _When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end_.'"

"And by beast you mean the Dragon, Smaug, correct?" Naruto asked, earning small nods.

"I'm not afraid! I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

"Then you'll be the first to die," Naruto sneered at Ori who stood up. "Dragons are...difficult to deal with," the blond stated. "Unless you have the right skill set and experience to handle a dragon, even an army won't stand much of a chance. And you just have 13," he scoffed.

"We may be few in number! But we're fighters, all of us! To the last Dwarf!" Fili stated with a grin, and Kili added to it with his own grin as he pointed to Gandalf.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

Gandalf blinked while Naruto looked towards the bearded wizard who gave a chuckle, "Oh well, no. I wouldn't say-"

"How many then?" Dori asked earning a look of confusion from Gandalf. "How many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf gave a cough as eyes were now on him, but soon enough the Dwarves began to shout, guessing how many he has killed. The wizard looked towards Naruto who looked annoyed at the dwarves as he shook his head slowly. Then Thorin stood, shouting in dwarvish. Immediately they all sat down and went silent. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?"

The dwarves were silent as he went on, "The Dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk," Thorin went on. "Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!"

The dwarves cheered happily before Balin spoke up, "You forget the front gate is sealed! There is no way into the mountain."

"Not entirely true," Gandalf stated as he revealed a key in his hand which Thorin gazed at in vast surprise, somewhat speechless as he wondered how Gandalf came by it. "It was given to me by your father. By Thrain, for safekeeping. It's yours now," Gandalf said, handing it to Thorin.

"If there is a key, there must be a door," Fili brought up. Gandalf then went to the map saying that the runes led a way to another hall, which meant there is another way inside. But the problem was finding it, considering dwarf doors are invisible when closed.

"The answer lies somewhere hidden in this map, and I don't have the skill to find it," Gandalf sighed. "But there are others in Middle Earth, who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." He then looked to Naruto then to Bilbo before looking towards the dwarves. "If we are careful and clever, it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori pointed out with Gandalf nodded.

"And a good one too, an expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo added with eyes now on him. "What?" he then blinked before he spoke frantically, "Me? No no no no, I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

"No, but Achilles has." Gandalf smiled as he looked toward the blond, and eyes went towards the whiskered man. "Not only is Achilles skilled in stealth, but he's a capable fighter as well, best I've seen in a very long time," the blond raised a brow at this. "However, Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And while the Dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, giving us a distinct advantage."

Bilbo looked like he wanted to argue, but no words came while Gandalf looked towards Thorin. "While Achilles is very capable of handling this job, he does not wish to be part of this company, as he has his own goals. You asked me to find the fourteenth member, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearance would suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know,"

Thorin was silent as he gazed at Gandalf who gazed back. "You must trust me on this." After a few moments Thorin nodded, agreeing to do it Gandalf's way.

"Give him the contract," he said, looking towards Balin. The dwarf nodded as he pulled out a roll of paper and looked towards Bilbo.

"It's just a summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," Thorin took it and pushed it into Bilbo's hands. Bilbo gave a sigh as he looked it over, walking away a bit. Thorin then looked towards Gandalf with a frown.

"I cannot guarantee his safety," Thorin said and Gandalf nodded in understanding. "Nor will I be responsible for his fate." Gandalf slowly yet surely agreed, but his eyes met with Naruto's who gave a light snort. And the feeling of unease in Gandalf's stomach was gone simply because he knew...

Naruto had it handled.

"Troublesome."

This sigh came from Naruto was currently laying in bed as he gazed up at a ceiling. He had created a small house like he usually did when he traveled. He felt a shift in his bed. "You're going to put yourself in a bad mood." He heard from a calm soft voice. His eyes glanced to the person laying beside him and he gave a small smile upon appreciating their beauty.

Laying next to him was a gorgeous woman who simply left him breathless. She had pure white wavy waist length hair, a fair complexion, golden amber eyes with vertical slit pupils, around her eyes was a dark red pigmentation, giving her a more alluring look. She possessed full pouty supple pink lips with fangs jutting out from her upper lip, she also had a cute nose.

His eyes then went down to her rather voluptuous toned form, her breasts were large, full and pert, her moderately dark shade of pink nipples rubbing against his arm. Her stomach was completely flat with a bit of toning, then there was her nice legs which looked quite long and creamy. Covering her sex was nice kempt white curls. Naruto lastly took notice of the pair of dog ears atop of her head and the three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Akiresu," he greeted as she snuggled into his chest as he brought her closer in. Akiresu really wasn't no ordinary sword. She was laying beside him simply by taking a bit of his power and her power, fusing it together and transforming her sword form into her current form. It was truly a great idea. "I can't help it I guess," he muttered. "It sucks that the boss gets to have all the fun with Ama-chan and Dite," he grumbled thinking about his Godly aspect.

The only reason he was even in Midgard was because after a hundred years, the time of Elves was beginning to end and the Norse Gods were slowly but surely returning. He had felt it would be a good idea to make sure the Elven age ended smoothly, and that when the Norse gods returned there would be any trouble. But most importantly, Smaug. The rogue Dragon had finally been found and it was time for him to be dealt with for his treachery against the Dragon Clan, and Daenerys.

The woman peeked an eye open at him as she slowly shook her head, but she fixed her position and leaned up to capture his lips which he responded too.

"Let me take your mind off it then."

He turned his head and kissed her fully, his tongue immediately dancing with her while his hands shot up and caressed her back before making it down to her fat ass and gave it a good squeeze. Akiresu gave a growl as she began to get more into it, her lust for her partner beginning to take over. Naruto gave a groan as she bit his lip pulled while her claws slowly grazed down his chest.

Quickly, Naruto was able to get the idea of what Akiresu was into. Thus he switched modes, which was rather an immediate change for Akiresu. The grip he had on her ass suddenly became stronger and with one hand he slapped her ass, earning a hiss of pleasure from her. The two began to tassel around in the bed, their kiss becoming rougher and rougher, hurting so much it felt good.

Naruto soon was atop of her, his hands leaving her ass for her breasts which he pawed at and groped without guilt. "Let it out," Akiresu whispered into his ear as she licked his neck. "Let out your desires!" she urged and Naruto's blue eyes flashed red as did hers and the two gave crazed grins. Their lust for sex and blood bouncing off each other and making love themselves. Naruto gave a chuckle as he was enjoying this feeling, this feeling of power!

Rolling his neck, Naruto spread her legs and Akiresu looked on with an excited grin as Naruto grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her slick pink pussy. She was aching to be filled while he was aching to release and he pressed against her hole before sliding himself into her tightness, earning a groan from the two. There was no waiting, no time to adjust as she began to slam into him while he slammed back into her.

The bed rocked and beat against the wall as Naruto piston in and out of her with all the strength he could muster and Akiresu began to howl a bit. Naruto leaned down and captured her lips in a tongue filled kiss as he continued to thrust into her. Akiresu wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping him inside, but rose to the challenge. He dug deeper inside, hitting her womb and seemingly stretching her walls even more.

"Unh!" Akiresu grunted as she came from Naruto's pounding. He winced as she tightened around him greatly to the point it was barely hard to move. But he still moved, and he still continued to pound into her. Hell he even managed to get her to flip so now she was on her knees, her fat ass slamming against his pelvis. She couldn't help but stick her tongue out while panting as Naruto fucked her wildly and accurately. Before her mind went completely blank as she came again, she came to the conclusion once again that…

She never stood a chance.

"Welcome Mister Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!"

Naruto who stood idly by in the high tree branches remained silent as he watched the group. He could feel relief from the group once Bilbo had arrived with the signed contract, and he caught Gandalf's gaze. The blond simply gave a small nod as he trailed along side them in the tree tops just as Bilbo was given a pony.

The journey was quite long, as it was expected. Several hours, night had taken and the company set up camp. Most of the dwarves were snoring rather loudly, which prevented Bilbo from actually trying to get some sleep, as he tossed and turned. Gandalf was awake smoking away on his pipe, while Naruto was sitting on the edge of the cliff, gazing up at the moon.

"You don't mind if I sit, do you?" Naruto glanced to Bilbo and shook his head and the Hobbit sat beside him. It was quiet for a while between them before Bilbo spoke, "The night before, Gandalf mentioned you not being apart of this Company, may I ask why?"

"I don't care for Dwarves too much," was Naruto's honest answer. "Their stubborn, quite rude and a bit obnoxious. Besides I'm here because Gandalf asked me to be and I have nothing else better to do," Naruto added with Bilbo humming. "He promised me adventure, so I agreed." Bilbo nodded slowly before he became a bit curious.

"You're of Achilles?" a nod was his answer. "I've never heard of that place before? Where is it?" Bilbo asked, simply wanting to make conversation. He could kind of tell Naruto was a quiet guy, or kept to himself a bit. But he seemed to be rather polite and not so condescending and rude as Thorin.

"Not of this country," Naruto chuckled slightly. "I'm from another part of the world, not of Midgard. Greece is my home, Achilles was a village not too far from the City of Sparta."

"Was?"

"Yeah, was," Naruto muttered to himself. "A God became jealous of me and invaded Sparta and burned down my village." he informed, not really wanting to go into details. Bilbo could tell Naruto was quite somber when speaking of his old home and decided not to ask any more questions, not wanting to bring up bad memories or annoy the blond. Before he could attempt to apologize, they heard screeching which made Naruto frown.

"What was that?" Bilbo wondered as Naruto stood up and began to look around.

"Orcs."

"Orcs?"

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there," Naruto said as he tried to spot them. He needed something to do, maybe slaughtering them would relieve his boredom just a bit. "The low lands are crawling with them. They strike in the small hours when everyone's sleep. Quick and quiet, no screams…just blood." He then walked to camp and grabbed his cloak.

"Wake the Dwarves, we move."

And move they did, despite the rain.

It seemed the rain was grating on some of the Dwarves nerves as one even asked Gandalf to do some kind of magic to make it stop. "It's raining, which means nature," Naruto spoke up in response as he walked beside the group of pony traveling Dwarves. His hood was up with his cloak being the only thing getting wet on him, even Akiresu was not out to get wet. "The rain will stop when it's ready to stop." That was the end of discussion.

Or so he thought it would be, "If you want to change the weather of the world, might want to grab another Wizard." Naruto glanced to Gandalf, and Bilbo looked interested.

"Are there any?"

"Any what?"

"Other Wizards,"

Gandalf gave a small smile as he nodded his head, "There are six of us great Wizards, yes. Two Blue Wizards I've forgotten the names too, myself, Radagast the Brown, and Saruman the White," Gandalf informed with Bilbo frowning as he only counted five.

"And the sixth?"

"The Sixth? Well," Gandalf paused as he looked to Naruto who said nothing as he simply walked on. Seeing that as permission, Gandalf continued, "He's the strongest of us, and our teacher of great Magic. Achilles the Golden Fox," this made Bilbo blink as he looked to Naruto who still didn't respond. "He's much older than he looks, trust me. I've known him since I was a boy."

"Gandalf…you're old! Achilles how old are you then?"

Naruto raised a brow as he gave it some actual thought and gave hum to himself before he gave an answer. "Over five hundred years old," he answered rather accurately. This seemed to catch most of them off guard as they all really believed him to be a youngling. However despite this surprise, no one asked him questions which the blond was silently grateful for.

The group continued on for a few more hours, the rain eventually stopping. They came across some new land and Thorin decided to have them camp in the spot for the night. The sun had several more hours till it set, but the Dwarves were rather tired. Naruto however took note of the eerie feeling in the area, and Gandalf noticed as well. "I think it would be wiser to move on," The Grey Wizard spoke. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I've told you already," Thorin sighed lightly as he approached Gandalf. "I will not go near that place," Thorin growled lightly.

"Why not? The Elves could help us! We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map, that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us,"

"Help?" Thorin snorted as he turned to Gandalf. "A Dragon attacks Erebor. "What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing," Thorin growled. "And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father." 

"But you are neither of them," Naruto finally spoke up, getting the Dwarves' attention. "I'm pretty sure Gandalf did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"I did not know they were his to keep," Thorin responded and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He however hummed as he walked off, Gandalf huffed and stomped off. Both Wizards gave a grumble as they went their own way,

"Damn Dwarves."

"Where's Bilbo?"

"Hm? Well I gave some bowls to take to the lads," Naruto raised a brow in response. He remembered that Fili and Kili were assigned to watch the Ponies, so Bilbo should be by there. It's been a few hours since camp was set up and Naruto had kept himself busy doing some light training with his magic, Gandalf nowhere to be found. He decided to check on Bilbo, make sure he wasn't getting into trouble, only to not find him.

He did raise a brow though when he spotted twelve ponies though, when there really should be sixteen. He then gave a sniff and he gave a low mutter as he continued down the path of the stench, "Trolls." Naruto silently made his way in the forest, and into the trees, he spotted Fili and Kili but no Bilbo which made him frown. He continued on until he spotted the Trolls camp. There was three of them sitting around a pot, one of them cooking while bantering with each other. He then took notice of the four ponies with Biblo trying to set them free.

Naruto ignored the Trolls speaking as he focused more on Bilbo wondering how he was going to save these ponies. Might as well get a good idea of Bilbo's skill before saving him. He watched as Bilbo spotted a blade on one of the Trolls waist, he believed his name was Tom. The blond could see Bilbo gain an idea in his head decided to go for the blade to cut the ropes. Bilbo ended up behind Tom and ended up getting grabbed along with the hankerchief and blown into. "Ew." Naruto grumbled.

"Blimey! Bert! Bert!" Tom called in shock. "Look at what came out of my honker! It's got arms and legs and everything!" Tom exclaimed while the other two Trolls took a look.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But I don't like the way it wriggles around!" with that Tom tossed away Bilbo who then tried to escape, but the other Troll, William stepped in front of Bilbo with a large branch.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?"

"I'm a burglar ahem, Hobbit."

"A burglar hobbit?!"

"Can we cook him?" 

"We can try!"

Thus Naruto made his move as all three Trolls surrounded him. Naruto landed right in front of Bilbo causing the Hobbit to jump in surprise. The Trolls looked surprised too while Naruto glared at them. He was going to offer them a chance to live, but realized that they had four of the company's horses and there was no way he was going convince them to give them back, they were too stupid.

So he went through two hand signs, and almost immediately the earth shifted. Three large spikes shot up from the earth and ripped through the Trolls in a violent fashion which made Bilbo's eyes widen and become pale from the gruesome kills. Naruto then glanced to the fire and kicked over the pot, giving him access to the flames. Without a care he scooped up some flames in his hand an blew them at each corpse, lighting them ablaze with blue flames.

While Bilbo fell to his knees, throwing up the little bit of food he had, Naruto cut free the ponies and calmed them down with a gentle touch and small smile. He glanced to Bilbo who was probably being affected by the burning troll flesh and the way he executed them. As he had the ponies in his grasp he began walking, "C'mon Bilbo."

"Trolls?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded his head as he walked beside Gandalf who was riding a pony. "They must have traveled from Ettenmore. I'm just curious as to when Mountain Trolls venture this far south," he said with Gandalf humming.

"Not for an age, when a darker power rules these lands."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this. "If it was daylight, they couldn't have moved. So there must have been a cave nearby," he then glanced to Gandalf. "Find it, take the dwarves with you, I'll make sure the path ahead is…safe." Gandalf couldn't get a word in as Naruto took off and the wizard sighed.

"To be so old, yet so spry."


	69. Achilles Untold Ch 2

**Chapter XXXIV**

"The Greenwood is sick!"

Both Gandalf and Naruto had a semblance of a grimace on their face as they heard what Radagast the Brown was telling them. After Gandalf and the dwarves explored the Troll's cave and found some stuff, they were greeted by Radagast and Naruto came not too far after. Radagast was somewhat surprised to see his old teacher, but not so surprised to see he hadn't aged a day since meeting him.

"A darkness has taken over. Nothing grows anymore," Radagast continued. "At least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs," hearing this made Gandalf raise a brow so Radagast continued. "Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a wizard. I followed their trail and they came from Dol Guldur." 

"Dol Guldur?" Naruto questioned which Radagast nodded too. "The old fortress is abandoned." Radagast shook his head as he gazed at his old teacher.

"No master, it is not." Radagast then had a lost look in his eyes as he spoke, "Such a dark power dwells in there. Such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him, from out of the darkness," Radagast then gained a small fearful look. "A necromancer, has come."

"A necromancer? Are you sure?" Naruto questioned. Radagast then pulled out a covered blade, handing it to Naruto who looked it over and hummed. "This isn't from the world of the living," Naruto whispered to himself before handing it to Gandalf. He along with everyone else then heard a roar of some kind and he hummed. Immediately his sword was drawn and he leapt over to the dwarves who had just caught sight of some furred beast that pounced. Before it could reach them, it's head was lopped off. A second came from behind and Kili fired an arrow at it causing it to stumble. Naruto then finished it with a slash from his blade.

"Warg scouts," Thorin scowled while Naruto nodded his head in agreement, sheathing his sword. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Naruto questioned while Thorin blinked as he shook his head, answering with he didn't tell anyone. Naruto gazed into his eyes and could see he wasn't lying, Gandalf however was quite annoyed though. "Well you're being hunted. We have to get out of here,"

"We can't! We have no ponies!" Ori said with a frown. "They bolted."

"I'll draw them off."

"These are Gundabad Wargs," Gandalf told Radagast. "They will outrun you."

"Well these are Rhosgobel rabbits!" Radagast smirked with Gandalf raising a brow. "I'd like to see them try." Naruto continued walking, taking lead.

"Lets get a move on."

"Where are you leading us?" 

"Naruto didn't answer as they kept running through the wasteland while Radagast was leading away the Orc pack. He then led them to a large boulder and stuck his ground there, waiting for the pack to pass them. He could easily take care of the Orc pack on his own, but then it wouldn't be much of an adventure.

He sniffed lightly, taking in the stench of a nearby Orc and Warg. It was only one, which meant that it was behind it's pack and probably caught sight of Dwarve scent. Naruto glanced to Fili and grabbed his bow as well as two arrows. He took a step back as the Orc was now atop of the boulder. Readying the bow, he aimed and fired the two arrows. One plunged right in the skull of the Orc while the other right into the Warg's eye. He however gave a small scowl as both of them made screeching sounds upon their death.

"We need to move now!" Naruto said as he handed the bow to Fili. Reason being the Pack was now upon them. And soon enough they were surrounded but Gandalf soon found an escape as he decided to let Naruto deal with the pack, knowing full well he could handle it. "Follow Gandalf, quickly." Naruto ordered them and the Dwarves did so, heading into the burrow cave while Naruto stood completely still surrounded by the orcs. He rolled his neck as the Wargs approached him, ready to rip him apart.

As they came, Naruto pondered on how he should kill his next victims and decided to do it the old fashioned way. However before he could even attempt to grab his sword. A third party showed up and began to slaughter most of the pack. They were riding white armored horses and wearing armor themselves. Naruto hummed as he recognized their scent as Elves. So he decided to make himself scarce, entering the Burrow. The Dwarves blinked upon seeing him but he kept on, going down the path. "Elves, lets go."

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf admitted. Thus they continued their journey down the rock enclosed valley. However when they reached their end, they all stopped to gaze at the village miles ahead of them and the dwarves frowned while Gandalf gave a small smile. "The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell."

Gandalf nodded to Bilbo's answer as he gazed upon it's beauty. "Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea." Thorin then turned to Naruto and gave a small glare at him.

"This was your plan all along," Naruto simply raised a brow at this. "To seek refuge with our enemies."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield," Naruto responded as he pushed on. "The only ill will found in this valley is which you bring yourself. Get over it, there are worst things than Elves."

"Such as?"

"Gods."

Naruto and Gandalf led the company across the bridge and into the city which seemed quite empty. It was discussed that Naruto and Gandalf would do the talking, though mostly Gandalf. The group waited for several moments in the courtyard, looking around. "Mithrandir, Achilles," the two heard and looked to see an elf walk down the steps wearing elegant robes.

"Lindir," Gandalf greeted with a smile while said elf bowed lightly. The Elf walked towards them and gave a small smile upon seeing them.

" _We heard you had crossed into the valley_ ," Lindir said in Elvish which Naruto and Gandalf understood perfectly. Gandalf hadn't much time for pleasantries as he gave a small frown.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My lord Elrond is not here," Lindir responded in english. Gandalf raised a brow at this while Naruto's ears twitched as he heard the blowing of a horn. The two then turned around along with the Dwarves to see the group riding in and Naruto hummed to himself. So that was the group from earlier eh? He then glanced to Thorin who shouted in Dwarvish, getting his kin to close ranks while the elves rode in and circled around the dwarves, as if they were prey.

"Gandalf!" one of the elves called with a smirk, "Achilles!"

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf responded with a chuckle, Naruto simply nodded in greeting. " _My friend, where have you been?_ " The wizard asked.

" _We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south_ ," Elrond responded too in kind as he got off the horse. " _We slew a number near the Hidden Pass. I thought I had seen you there, Achilles._ "

" _Well you started slaying before I could even try, so I saw no point in sticking around._ " Naruto responded with a small smirk. " _Though you did let a few get away, seems your losing your touch Elrond._ "

" _Even though we age slowly, not everyone can last an eternity like you my old friend_." Elrond chuckled and Naruto hummed. "It's strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near," Elrond said as he handed Lindir his sword.

"That may have been us," Gandalf said as he gestured to the Twelve Dwarves. Elrond took a look at them with a look of curiosity, while Thorin had a light glare as he walked forward.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your Grandfather's bearing," Elrond hummed. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain." 

"Indeed, he made no mention of you." Elrond gazed at him for a moment before speaking in Elvish and Naruto hummed as he turned and began walking.

"Where's the kitchen again? I hope you have meat."

"Our business is of no concern to Elves." 

"Would you stop being so god damn stubborn and show him the damn map?" Naruto snapped at Thorin in annoyance as he walked in the room with a bottle of Hennesui, with a robe and pants on showing his godly chest. Reason being, he just got finished with his relaxing and decided it be best to see what Elrond and Gandalf were up too. "He's the only one who could actually read the map,"

Thorin frowned but pulled out the map handing it to Elrond who opened it began reading it. "Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" Elrond wondered as Naruto sat down and began taking swigs, enjoying the smooth burn in his throat.

"It's mainly academic," Gandalf answered before Thorin could. "As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text," Elrond hummed as he paced around a bit, gazing it over. Thorin sent Gandalf a look of thanks while Naruto gave a light snort. "You still read ancient Dwarvish do you not?"

" _Moon Runes._ "

"Moon runes? Of course. An easy think to miss."

"Well in this case, that is true," Elrond nodded his head. "Moon runes can only be read in the light of the moon of the same shape and season as the day of which they were written," Elrond explained. Thorin then raised a brow in response.

"Can you read them?"

Elrond then lead them down a few halls and outside to a waterfall and the edge of a cliff where a clear rock was currently standing as a pedestal of sorts. "These runes were written by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago," Elrond informed. "It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you Thorin Oakshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight,"

"How lucky," Naruto smirked as he took a swig just as Elrond place the map on the rock. "And you didn't want to come," Naruto chuckled while Thorin gave a small sigh. The clouds soon parted and the light of the crescent moon soon shone on the rock and began to reveal the map's secrets.

" _Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's day will shine upon the keyhole._ "

"Durin's day?"

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf explained to Bilbo. Thorin had a frown on his face while Elrond continued to look over the map.

"This is Ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time." Balin assured.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo wondered.

"To find the entrance," Balin answered. "We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then and only then, can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose?" Elrond spoke up. "To enter the mountain?"

"What of it?"

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond said as Thorin took back the map. Gandalf looked a bit confused so Elrond explained. "You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth," was all he said before he walked off. Naruto stood up and followed after him. "Yes?"

"These Dwarves will march the mountain with or without help," Naruto told him with Elrond humming in understanding. "Thorin feels he doesn't have to answer to anyone. I personally don't care, but still…"

"It's not me anyone has to answer too," Elrond stated with Naruto raising a brow as they came to a stop on their walk. The blond looked forward and raised a brow as he saw the figure of a woman standing not too far ahead, looking over the valley. The woman soon turned around, revealing her beauty to Naruto who hummed.

"Galadriel,"

"Achilles," she smiled lightly as he stepped forward. " _It has been a long time. You are well, I see._ "

" _As are you,_ " Naruto responded with a small smile. " _Seems I'm not the only one who hasn't changed. Lady of Lorien._ " Galadriel gave a soft chuckle, smiling beautifully at Naruto. "So Elrond sent for you eh?"

"He didn't." Naruto blinked as he turned his head upon hearing the familiar voice. "I did." Naruto raised a brow as he saw a familiar old man wielding a staff and wearing white robes. "It's good to see you again, Master." Naruto had a dry look on his face as he greeted his old student.

"Saruman."

"Tell me Gandalf,"

Gandalf had a lightly annoyed look in his eyes as he sat in front of Saruman while Naruto stood off to the side with Galadriel as his two old students talked to one another. "Did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?"

"Unnoticed?" Gandalf blinked and shook his head. "No. I'm simply doing what I feel to be right."

"The Dragon has long been on your mind," Galadriel stated. "Which is why you sought out your old master," she said looking to Naruto who was too busy gazing at the sunset. "The Dragon King."

"It is true my lady," Gandalf nodded his head with a sigh. "Smaug owes allegiance to no one. Not even his own King," Gandalf muttered. "I figured maybe if I got Naruto involved before he could side with the enemy…"

"When Smaug joins the enemy, it's going to be a problem which is why he needs to be slain," Naruto spoke up in a more serious tone. "He's ran amok for too long. Siding with the enemy will give him an army, an army he will use to destroy the Clan with, something Daenerys is not trying to go through…again. She's seen her people die once, she doesn't want too again."

"What enemy? Naruto, Sauron is vanquished! He can never regain his full strength!"

"The fact you believe that is foolish," Naruto rolled his eyes as he turned to face the others. "No one with that much power can be slain and not have at least two to three times of being brought back."

"Naruto, for four hundred years we have lived in peace," Elrond spoke up. "A hard-won watchful peace."

"Are we? Are we at peace?" Gandalf questioned. "Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the run."

"Hardly a prelude to war." 

"Oh this is definitely a prelude to war," Naruto chuckled causing them to glance to him. "I should know. The longer you fools sit around not seeing _any_ of this as a threat, the more pain and suffering will be brought upon Midgard as a whole," Naruto glared. "The Gods are not here to help you, but it is only a matter of time before they reveal themselves again. You won't know whose side they are on, but you will naturally assume yours because you believe in peace. Not all Gods want peace,"

"Naruto is right," Gandalf agreed. "There is something at work, something far more than the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. I'm not sure if it's the Gods, but it something. We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you."

"A sickness lies over the Greenwood," Naruto added along. "The Woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood. They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur, a sorcerer that can summon the dead." 

"That's absurd."

"Idiot!" Naruto scowled as he smacked Saruman on the back of the head, earning a grunt from the man. "I've taught you that anything is possible, especially when it comes to Magic!" Naruto growled. "You may be a powerful Wizard Saruman, but sure are close minded, which weakens you." 

"But no such power exists in this world! This Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man."

"Are there Gods?"

"Well yes." 

"Then there are Necromancers," Naruto scoffed. "Gods when did you become so arrogant," Naruto growled to himself as he walked off. "If I knew this, I wouldn't have taught you shit," he grumbled while Galadriel rubbed his back to calm him. "Gandalf, show them."

"Right," Gandalf nodded as he pulled something out from his robes gaining their attention. Elrond wondered what it was while Gandalf uncovered it while Galadriel decided to give it a more serious look.

"A relic of Mordor. A Morgul blade," Galadriel whispered as they looked it over while Naruto didn't spare it any glance. "Made for the Witchking of Angmar, and buried with him," she said then turned to Naruto who was still looking out to the sun. "When Angmar fell the men of the north took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him. In a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

"This is not possible," Elrond muttered. "A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They can not be opened,"

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?"

"I swear to Athena I'm going to roast you alive."

"I'm just saying!" Saruman defended as Naruto gave a groan. "Let's examine what we know. A single orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer who calls himself "The Necromancer" has taken up residence in a ruined fortress." Galadriel said nothing as she stepped beside Naruto while he remained silent. "It's not so very much after all. The question of this Dwarvish company, however, troubles me deeply." 

"Of course it does."

"I'm not convinced Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest," Saruman said. "If they'd cometo me, I might have spared them this disappointment." As Saruman continued talking, Galadriel looked to Naruto who met her gaze with his own. She then gave him a sly smile which he returned with a small smirk. Attention was soon given to Lindir who approached with a small frown.

"My lord Elrond. The Dwarves, they're gone."

"You will go with them?"

"Yes." Gandalf nodded as he stood in front of Galadriel with Naruto standing beside her, gazing over the valley.

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield," Galadriel nodded her head. "But I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand," she said with a small frown. "The riddle of the Morgul Blade must be answered. "Something moves in the shadows, unseen, hidden from our sight. It will not show itself. Not yet. But everyday it grows in strength. You must be careful," she told the Wizard who nodded his head as he began to walk off. "Mithrandir?" she called and he stopped. "Why the Halfling?"

Naruto paid closer attention to Gandalf who gave his answer. "I do not know. Saruman believes that it is only great power that can keep evil in check," he frowned as he shook his head. "But that is not what I have found. If found it is the small things everyday deeds from ordinary folk, that keep the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kindness and love. Why Bilbo Baggins?" he chuckled. "Perhaps it is because I'm afraid. And he gives me courage."

Galadriel then grabbed his hands, and smiled softly to him. "Do not be afraid Mithrandir. You are not alone," she told him, moving a strand of hair from his face. " _If you should ever need my help, I will come._ " Gandalf bowed his head and was on his way. She watched him leave with a small smile before she turned around and stepped closer to Naruto who stood straight with his hands behind his back, gazing at the rising sun. "You will protect him."

"Of course, he's my least troublesome student," Naruto responded with a chuckle. "I'm glad he paid attention to my lessons," he then sighed. "That Saruman…I sense darkness in his heart. I hope he rids of it soon before it takes him over. I don't want to kill him if I don't have too,"

"A good teacher, never wants to," Galadriel said, setting a hand on his shoulder. "How is Daenerys? Is she well?"

"Restless," Naruto answered with a small frown. "I believe the only thing that will get her to rest and keep calm is a child."

"You have not gifted her with one yet?"

"There is no time for another child right now." Was Naruto's simple answer as he slowly shook his head. "There is too much I still have to do." he took a deep breath as he basked in the sun's warmth. "Though I do think about it sometimes you know? Just give her a baby…but Ahri is barely learning to walk and Cassie," he sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Apart of him was grateful that he was a separate entity from the original, it allowed him to not get headache from Cassie trying to grow up to fast. "If Athena doesn't show up, I just might have to make _her_ the Goddess of War," he grumbled. Turning to Galadriel who laid her hand on his cheek he grabbed her hand as he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes.

He then kissed her forehead, "I should go. Stay beautiful, Galadriel." He bid before he turned and walked off to catch up to Gandalf. The beautiful elf gazed after the warrior with a small smile.

"Please stay strong, Naruto."

"Slash them! Bite them! Cut off his head!" 

All the goblins were blown back and the entire hole went silent as Naruto and Gandalf appeared from the shadows. The blond rolled his neck as he stepped forward and looked around the entire cave. He gave a small smirk as he spotted the Goblin King, and walked towards him. Naruto unsheathed his sword and with a wave of his arm, the Goblin King's head was sliced off, earning wide eyes from all the Goblins. Naruto then raised his blade, "Burn to ash, Akiresu!" Naruto beckoned as he waved his sword around multiple times and with each swing hundreds of Goblins were burned alive by blue flames, turning to ash.

Instead of running towards the group, they ran away but could not avoid the wave of flames that sought them out. As Gandalf led the Dwarves out, Naruto was setting ablaze the entire colony. None were to be spared.

None were.

"Okay that's thirteen, where's Bilbo?"

Naruto cut his thoughts short as he looked around to see that Bilbo wasn't present at all. This kind of annoyed him considering he went through all the trouble to burn alive all the Goblins in that colony and to save the Dwarves, getting them to safety only to see that Bilbo was not among them.

"Where is our hobbit?!"

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin grumbled as they all looked around for Bilbo but there was no sign of him. Naruto however felt another presence and he looked around with a look of slight confusion, as he didn't see anyone.

' _Akiresu_.'

' _I see him. He's in the spirit world, somehow,_ ' Akiresu said with a small frown as her spirit form stood beside her partner. She could see him clear as day, however he couldn't see her it seemed. ' _I can't figure out how he's doing it though.'_

"I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!"

"Well where did you last see him?!"

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us,"

"And what happened exactly? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Thorin spoke up, earning everyone's attention. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it." Akiresu raised a brow as she saw Bilbo hide behind a tree. "He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

"No. He isn't," eyes were directed on Bilbo who appeared seemingly out of thin air. Naruto raised a brow as he glanced to Akiresu who had a curious frown on her face. Everyone seemed quite relieved to see Bilbo."

"Bilbo! We'd given you up!"

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?"

"How indeed."

Naruto who was watching Bilbo closely, saw Bilbo slip something into his pocket; Gandalf caught it too. "It doesn't matter, he's here." Gandalf smiled as he played off his curiosity.

"It matters. I want to know," Thorin stated as he focused on Bilbo who turned to him. "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo gazed at him in thought before he gave his answer, "Look I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books, and my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong," Bilbo smiled softly. "That's home. And that's why I came back. Because yours was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

All of them looked at Bilbo in silence, but were appreciative of him. Naruto raised a brow when he heard a Warg howl, and he felt negativity approaching. "We have company," he stated. "Run." With that Naruto took off with the dwarves following. The Wargs soon caught up with them and Naruto easily dealt with them. He hummed and came up with a quick plan and turned he looked to the dwarves with small smirk. "Jump."

"What?"

Then Naruto jumped off the cliff. And they all looked in honest shock, but they jumped either way and as they fell they screamed for their lives, wondering why the hell had they jumped. Gandalf glanced to Naruto who seemed awfully calm as he felt then saw him make several hand signs before clapping his hands.

And to their utmost surprise, there was a giant puff of smoke, followed by screeching. The Dwarves blinked as they looked around and saw they were riding something very big with feathers. As they inspected more, they realized the birds to be eagles, giant eagles that could fit about four to six dwarves, which means they were only two Eagles. However they were more shocked at the magnificent fearsome beast that Naruto was riding. A White Dragon.

' _You called_?' Daenerys smirked in her Dragon form, her mind linked with Naruto's. The blond gave a smile as he nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I did and I'm glad you answered."

' _Anything for you my love._ '


	70. Achilles Untold Ch 3

**Chapter XXXV**

"Well?"

"They're rather close," Daenerys answered her partner as he stood with the Dwarves. Naruto hummed as he silently took the time to check out the beautiful dragon hybrid he considered his wife in all but name. Though a century had passed since their War with Zeus she didn't look a day past twenty-three, though the regal aura she possessed said otherwise. She wasn't wearing her Dragon armor, instead wearing a tight form fitting dark blue and gold accented robes with black leather pants and high brown boots. "A couple of leagues, no more. But it doesn't seem to be the worst of it,"

"You didn't get caught did you?" Thorin wondered as he had a light glare on her. Daenerys gave a small snort in response as Naruto spoke up for her, saying she didn't get caught. If she got caught then the enemy would be dead, plain and simple.

"There seems to be some kind of beast."

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked with Daenerys humming in thought. "Like a bear, but bigger?"

"Yeah, and wilder," Daenerys muttered. "It didn't see me, but I saw it and it was…watching, analyzing. Whatever that thing was, it wasn't normal," she said with Naruto very curious as Gandalf turned his back. "Do you know what it is?"

"There is a house," Gandalf redirected which Naruto and Daenerys caught. "It's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" Thorin questioned with a knowing look. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us."

"You mean, he will help us or I kill him," Naruto corrected right before they heard a loud roar. With that said, he continued down the path with Daenerys following after him, Gandalf not too far behind.

"Lets get a move on."

"Get in the house quickly!"

"The door won't open!" 

"Dany,"

"Right!" Daenerys nodded as she pushed the dwarves and gave a mighty kick to the door, forcing it open. "Come on then!" she ushered them then heard a roar and looked to see the creature she saw rushing towards them with a roar. "Get a move on!" she barked as the dwarves hurried inside and Gandalf came in side. "Achilles!" she snapped at the blond who studied the creature before heading inside. Right before the creature could slam into the door, Naruto forced it closed and the entire house shook.

"What was that thing?" Ori demanded as he looked to Gandalf who released a small breath of relief.

"That was our host. His name is Beorn," Gandalf answered. "He's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with," Gandalf explained as they all looked around the house a bit. "However he is not overfond of Dwarves,"

"Can't blame him." 

"Hush," Daenerys giggled, nudging Naruto. They heard the creature growling from outside and Dori grabbed Ori from the door, muttering how the creature was under a dark spell.

"Don't be a full," Gandalf shook his head. "He's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight," Gandalf said as the dwarves began to find a spot to lay down. "I hope," the wizard muttered to himself while Naruto glanced to Daenerys with a raised brow.

"You're not going?" 

"Why should I?" Daenerys shrugged before giving a small pout, "Why, don't want me here?" she asked and Naruto chuckled as he pulled her into a hug and captured her lips, caressing her cheek as he did so. Daenerys smiled beautifully into the kiss as her heart was set at ease as Naruto teased her a bit before pulling away. "I've been waiting for that,"

"I bet," Naruto chuckled as his hand grabbed her ass making her bite her lip in anticipation. "I would love to catch up a bit love but I'm busy," Daenerys gave a small whimper as her fingers played on his whiskers.

"Can't you just come home with me for a little bit? I'll bring you right back,"

"You know how you are love," Naruto smirked as he held her hand and found a spot against a wall and sat down. She sat beside him, putting her head on his shoulder. "It's never just a little bit. Besides if I go, I have no way back. I have to stay here." He shrugged and the woman hummed as she played with their hands.

" _I don't understand_ ," she brought up, speaking through their mental link and he glanced to her. _"You are more than enough to handle that pack, along with that creature_ ," Daenerys said. " _Not to mention, we can just fly to the mountain. This whole adventure could have been ended in a day or two_ ," she then shrugged. " _Why stall_?"

" _I'm not stalling per say. This is not my mission, not my journey. I am only along for the ride because Gandalf asked me to come and we need to get rid of Smaug_ ," he responded with her humming. " _Besides, it's not much of a fun adventure if I do all the work._ "

" _You are such a thrill chaser_ ," Daenerys giggled as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer into him. "I love you," she whispered and Naruto kissed her forehead as she began to fall asleep.

"I love you too."

"It's been a minute since I've ridden a horse."

Naruto gave a small smile as he glanced behind him to see Daenerys' beautiful face as she held amused eyes while holding on to him. "Well then you could have ridden your own horse, give you a better experience." 

"Nah, I like where I'm at," Daenerys grinned as she kissed his cheek. Her lover simply chuckled as they rode beside the Oakenshield company. Once morning came, they met with Beorn who was a rather quiet fellow, as well as polite. He gave them some pretty good information on the Orcs and the Necromancer. Apparently the Orcs of Moria were in alliance with the Necromancer, and that the Orcs infested the land. Gandalf suggested to take the Elven path but Wood Elves weren't as…nice as their brethren.

Beorn didn't like Dwarves, but he hated Orcs more so he decided to help out, giving them ponies. So now they were on the road heading towards the Mirkwood forest so they could go through. It took them a few hours to reach their destination and during that time, Daenerys spent time laughing, flirting and enjoying Naruto's company. The others were honestly confused and quite surprised by the relationship the two shared. They hadn't seen Naruto smile so much, or talk much as he kept to himself. The dwarves and even Bilbo were still quite a bit of wary of Daenerys considering she is a Dragon Hybrid, as well as the Dragon Queen.

But from what they gathered, she wasn't as bad as they were making her out to be. She was quite polite, charming and strong willed, plus the woman seemed to care a hell of a lot for Naruto, it could be seen in her eyes. Just from witnessing how the two interacted, they all could tell the two were extremely close and quite in love. The way she smiled, held him, and spoke to him was proof enough. The way Naruto was smiling and talking so sweet to her was proof enough as well. It kind of made them all jealous they didn't have such a relationship with their mate, or a mate in general.

Daenerys also seemed to be quite comfortable with Gandalf who was just as comfortable. Hell she often teased him and spoke to him as if he was a child, despite the fact he looked older than both of them. It was also a bit strange to hear Gandalf respond to her in kind as if she was the adult as he played off her teasing. It made them wonder if the rest of the Dragons besides Smaug were this cool.

"No sign of Orcs," Bilbo muttered as they all came to a stop towards the dark creepy dead looking forest. "Luck must be on our side," he chuckled lightly while Gandalf took notice of the giant bear not too far away.

"Set the ponies loose, let them return to their master," he ordered as he got off his. The others began to follow instructions while Naruto gave a somewhat concerned frown and Daenerys wondered what was wrong. She nudged him, causing him to glance to her and give an answer to what was troubling him.

"This forest is sick," he muttered as he walked to a tree and put his hand against the trunk. "A disease of some sort as laid upon it. It's in pain, but I don't know exactly how to help," the blond frowned. Naruto began to walk in with Daenerys following him, Gandalf raised a brow, but followed as well while the others were still unpacking. Without fear or much caution Naruto ventured a bit into the forest, looking for something, as a dark energy was around here. 'Akiresu?'

' _I feel it, left._ ' She guided and Naruto did as told, he turned left and saw a statue and he glared at it for a moment. He then took notice of a shrub and ripped it off, seeing the symbol of an eye in red. ' _Damn_.'

"Damn," Daenerys cursed as she gazed at the symbol while Gandalf was stoic. "What now?"

"I need to go to the High Fells," Gandalf muttered he then looked to Naruto who was still gazing at the symbol. "Will you accompany the Dwarves?"

"Yeah. Dany, go with him."

"What? No, I'm staying with you."

"This is important, and he needs to get there as fast as he can," Naruto turned his attention to her. "A Horse is not going to do that, flying will, and you're the fastest Dragon I know." He said causing her to scowl and cross her arms under her bust.

"I'm not leaving you Naruto, we'll just get another Dragon too…"

"You are the only one who knows were the High Fells is," Naruto said firmly. "Go." Daenerys gave a growl as she glanced to Gandalf then back to her lover. "When you're finished you can come back, but right now…"

"Fine fine! I'll go." Daenerys grumbled as she turned with a sigh and began walking off. "Lets go Wizard." Gandalf nodded to Naruto before he followed after the Dragon Queen. Naruto gave a small sigh as he turned to gaze at the symbol then walked out of the forest, seeing Daenerys take off in her Dragon form with Gandalf.

"Where is Gandalf going?" Thorin demanded from Naruto who watched after the pair as he answered.

"He has business to take care of, it's very important. For now, I'll be your babysitter," Naruto grumbled as he looked towards the forest. "This is not the Greenwood of Old, this forest is dark and heavy with illusion," he warned with a serious frown. "It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo wondered.

"Stick together, stay on the path, do not leave it," Naruto simply answered though his eyes were dead serious. "If you do, you will never find it, and I may not be able to find you. So, lets go. We need to reach that mountain."

So Naruto lead them through the dark sickly diseased forest, staying strictly on the path, Thorin making sure they were all sticking together. Naruto however took notice that something was strange was going on around him, he glanced back to the Dwarves who seemed to be a bit affected. Some were wishing for air, others were complaining how their heads were swimming. Then they ran into a problem, the path ended suddenly, there was no more earth to walk on, just a big gap of nothing.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he crouched a bit and began studying, ignoring the fact the dwarves were arguing with each other and getting caught in the illusion. He then heard a whisper that did not belong to Akiresu. "Quiet all of you!" Naruto snapped shutting them up. "We're being watched," he informed then looked up to the dark canopy. He was the only one not caught in the illusion, which was not genjutsu. Since it wasn't he couldn't dispel it with chakra. However, he figured a bit of sun light would help. He needed to find the sun.

Just as that thought passed through his head, they were all attacked. Large spiders rushed down from the canopy, roaring and hissing at them as they were starting to be kidnapped. Naruto unsheathed Akiresu which turned into his wand and he pointed it at the spiders. "Arania Exumai!" Naruto shouted frying two of the spiders with a bright light. The spiders hissed in fear as Naruto continued his attack on the spiders while the Dwarves began to fight back as well. "Stupefy!" Naruto cast as he threw several spells at the spiders before finishing them off with Arania Exumai.

"Behind you!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Naruto roared as he spun around and hit the largest spider that was behind him. A green light burst forth from his wand and hit the spider dead on, and it was dead instantly. Naruto scowled a bit, "Damn it, hate using that spell. Takes the fun away," Naruto grumbled as his wand returned back to his sword. Naruto then turned around to give a look at the Dwarves and Bilbo to see they were all relatively okay. Naruto's senses then went off when he heard movement around and he gripped his sword ready for another fight.

He raised a brow when he took notice that the enemy wasn't spiders, but elves who surrounded them all with arrows ready to be fired. Naruto turned a bit to see an arrow in his face and he raised a brow to see an elf glaring at him. "Don't think I won't kill you," the blond elf said and Naruto gazed at him with a curious expression. He could easily dispatch of this worm, however if he did so, it would mean the other Elves would strike and kill the Dwarves and Bilbo, which he couldn't have. "Search them."

The elves began speaking in elvish which Naruto of course understood perfectly while he sheathed his sword. " _You can search them, but if you dare touch me I will kill all of you within a minute, give or take two,_ " Naruto warned which surprised the elf in front of him.

" _You speak elvish, fluently?_ "

" _And understand it dumbass_ ," Naruto smirked lightly before he glanced to the dwarves who were being searched. " _We just needed to get through this forest, we have no intention of causing trouble with you Elves._ "

" _You brought dwarves with you, that's enough trouble right there_."

" _We need to get to the Lost Mountain, they're on a quest and I am their guide for the time being._ "

The elf hummed before he turned to a rather beautiful female elf. " _Are the spiders dead_?"

" _Yes, actually, but more will come_." She nodded then glanced to Naruto, " _What kind of magic was that? I've never seen such sorcery do so much damage in one fell swoop_ ,"

"My Magic," was all Naruto said which earned narrowed eyes from the two. Attention was then given to Thorin's sword which was given to the blond elf. He inspected it and gave a small frown.

" _This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin._ " He said before turning to Thorin who watched him carefully. "Where did you get this?" 

"It was given to me."

The elf growled as he pointed the blade to Thorin's throat. "Not just a thief but a liar as well."

"You're overstepping, Elf," Naruto warned as he himself had his own blade against the leader's neck. The elf looked towards Naruto then was surprised to see that all his elves were surrounded by Naruto clones who had them in compromising fatal positions. " _The Dwarf does not lie, he found it, and was given to him by the High Elves. Which makes it his._ "

" _What sorcery is this?_ "

"As I said before, My Magic," Naruto responded. "We'll go quietly with you Elf, however the unwarranted hostility is kept in this forest. You see what I can do, maybe now you'll be not so willing to test me," Naruto smirked lightly with the elf frowning.  
"I'll take that, thank you." The blond reached for the elven sword and cast it away before sheathing his own sword and dispelling his clones. "Now, lets get going hm?"

The elf leader scowled at Naruto but gave the order for them to get moving. As they did so, Naruto noticing someone was missing. ' _Akiresu, where's Bilbo?_ '

' _I can't see him…but he's close._ '

"Interesting."

"You're just going to let him throw us in here?!" 

"C'mon Achilles! I thought you were our guide!"

Naruto said nothing as he watched them being thrown into the jail and turned to the elf known as Legolas, "Take me to your leader or whatever," the elf gave a small scowl but lead the human to his king. As they reached the Wood Elf King, Naruto raised a brow and instantly could sense a connection between the King, Thranduil and Legolas.

"Tell me," Thranduil greeted Naruto as he rose from his throne. "What is a human doing, accompanying twelve dwarves?" he wondered with Naruto remaining silent. "One would think a quest was taking a place. A quest to reach the Lonely mountain, and to slay a Dragon." Thranduil muttered as he gazed at Naruto who had his arms crossed. "I myself suspect a more prosaic motive," the king began to walk around Naruto, eyeing him. "Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk."

"Look," Naruto began as he gave the man a small look. "As I told your son here, we just want to get through Mirkwood and get to the mountain. We'd also like to do it without causing much trouble, but you holding us up here, is starting to cause some trouble," Naruto warned with the elf king narrowing his eyes.

"You have found a way in," this made Naruto raise a brow as the elf gave a small smirk. "A way in which will allow the dwarves to claim a right bestowed upon them the right to rule. The King's Jewel, the Arkenstone." Thranduil raised a brow as Naruto said nothing in return, having a blank expression. "There are gems in the mountain I too desire, white gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

"Not that I need it, but I'm listening."

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine," Thranduil said and Naruto snorted. "A favor for a favor. From one King to another," Thranduil shrugged as Naruto rolled his neck in thought.

"Hm, well I'll tell the Dwarf King and see what he says. Though I'm guessing he wouldn't go with it, all things considering," Naruto chuckled as he glared at the Elf King. "But, I know how you treat your allies, Thranduil. You turn your back on those who are suffering, those who need aid, your aid. You're honestly a pathetic King," Naruto smirked with Thranduil narrowing his eyes. "I'll be in my cell." With that Naruto turned and headed down the stairs with guards accompanying him.

A cell door was opened for him and he walked in as it was closed behind him. "Did he offer a deal?" Thorin wondered with Naruto humming in agreement. "Well?"

"He wants you to be his little errand boy, says he will keep his word."

"You told him no?"

"Was I not supposed too?"

"Good lad. So is there a plan to get out of here?" Thorin wondered while Naruto sat down against the wall and nodded his head, closing his eyes.

"There is, but tonight we rest. We'll be safe her for the night," with that Naruto closed his eyes and slept. Thorin had a small curious expression but he simply took Naruto's word for it, there would be no reason not too. He saw how he handled those goblins, those spiders and the elves. Nothing could hold Naruto unless he wanted to be held. As somewhat comfortable as it was, this was not a prison, it was a safe haven. Knowing they would all be fine, Thorin decided to get some sleep as well.

Later that night, Tauriel was walking around, checking on the prisoners, noticing how silent they were being. Most of them were sleeping, but not all of them. She raised a curious brow when she saw Naruto laying against the wall, fiddling with what looked to be an pendant. "The necklace in your hand, what is it?" she wondered, gaining his attention as he gazed at the picture inside.

"A memory," was Naruto's vague answer. She gazed at him and could feel sadness coming from. Tauriel couldn't help but be curious as she approached his cell a bit more and asked quietly,

"A memory of what?"

Naruto gave her a glance as he closed the pendant and sealed it away. "My family. They were killed a long time ago. Before she died, my daughter gave it to me to remember her by whenever I felt lost or went to war. Now I look at it when I think of them," he said honestly. He then heard laughing and chatter hummed, "Sounds like quite a party you're having."

"It is Mereth e-nGilith," she responded, glancing up. "The feat of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar. But Wood Elves love best the light of the Stars." Tauriel then gave a small smile as she nodded to him, "Similar to your pendant, it is memory. Precious and pure." Naruto gave a small semblance of a smile as he turned forward. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night," she said earning a curious look from the blond. "I have seen the world fall away and the white light of forever fill the air."

Naruto gave a small smile as he shared his own experiences with her, "I saw a Black sun once. It's light was quite a sight," he said gaining her attention. "It was cold yet…still warm," the blond muttered in thought as she sat down by his cell with a small smile on her face as he retold her some of his amazing stories. Not too far from them with a frown on his face was Legolas.

After a few moments he turned away.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How are you able to just wipe out hordes of enemies lie that?" Thorin wondered as they were on land, drying off. "There had to be at least one hundred Orcs and you took out most of them with several swings of your sword," Thorin stated. Naruto didn't answer as he was too busy wringing out his cloak.

Thanks to Bilbo, they were all able to sneak out of their cells and out of the castle. Which led them into and down a ravine. Not too long after the Elves took notice of their absence and sounded the alarms, closing the gates. But just as the gates closed, Orcs invaded causing Naruto to take charge and force open the gates and down the ravine. They all were able to work together with Naruto on the sidelines jumping from side to side killing all in his path and protecting the dwarves.

Arrows had missed him, strikes had been avoided, not a single scratch had been set upon him, though he left dozens of dead Orcs in his wake, with the Elves, mainly Legolas and Tauriel helping indirectly. They managed to escape the orcs, mainly thanks to Naruto's skill. Now they were simply trying to keep moving. "Magic," he grumbled before he looked around. "We need to keep moving, we still have Orcs on our trail."

"Move where?"

"To the mountain, we're close," Bilbo answered.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain," Balin spoke up. "We have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around," Bilbo responded.

"The Orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight," Dwalin scowled. "We've no weapons to defend ourselves. Just Achilles' sword, which actually could be more than enough but still."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as suddenly spun around, "Stupefy!" Naruto voiced as he fired the spell at an mysterious assailant. There had been a presence he did not recognize suddenly appear, so he acted first, ask questions later. The assailant fell back with a hard thud, their arrow that was fired shot into the air wildly. Naruto hopped onto the hill and looked over the assailant who was a man who was stuck in a position. Naruto grabbed him and tossed him to the dwarves. "Search him,"

They did so and Balin hummed as he looked over the man who had a glare on his features. "You're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken," Balin said with the man raising a brow. He then looked to Naruto, "Think you can release him?"

"He will be released when the spell wears off," Naruto waved off the dwarf. "Who are you and why did you try attacking us?" Naruto demanded and the man gave a grunt as he still tried to free himself but it was no use. "You know if you're not going to answer willingly, I can always get my answers another way,"

Not wanting to take his chances, the man frowned and spoke. "My name is Bard, and I myself was trying to figure out why you are here on these lands," he muttered. Naruto hummed in response before he waved his wand and the spell lifted, allowing the man his freedom.

"Our business is our own. We have enough trouble, we don't need any more," Naruto said as he put away his wand. "So if you're going to help us, food, supplies and weapons would be nice. If not, we'll be on our way."

"I recongize those barrels," Bard muttered as he gestured to said barrels. "I don't what business you had with the Elves but apparently it didn't turn out so great," the man stated with Naruto and the Dwarves giving him a hard look. "No one enters lake town but by leave of the Master all his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil," Naruto then glanced to a nearby barge and gave a smirk.

"That Barge…is it for sale?"

"Da, why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?"

"Will they bring us luck?"

Bard ignored his daughters as the dwarves left the toilet and sat around the fire while Naruto was leaning against a nearby wall, completely dry and rather clean. Unlike the Dwarve company, he didn't travel in a barrel of fish, nor did he come through the toilet. He simply summoned a dragon and flew high above the boat that took the dwarves to lake town.

It was a rather dank and miserable place, and he could feel poverty and greed in the air. Poverty from the people, greed from the so called Master. He didn't care for it, but it didn't matter what he cared for. He glanced to Bard's three children, a young girl, an teenage boy and an older girl. Tilda, Sigrid and Bain. "It's not much but they will keep you warm," Bard told the dwarves as his daughters handed them clothing.

"You took our money, now where are the weapons?" Thorin demanded with a look and Bard walked off with a small sigh. "Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn," he said to Balin, Fili and Kili while Naruto stood not too far away.

"Durin's day falls the morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then." 

"And if not?" Kili wondered with a raised a brow. "If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

"Then this quest would have been pointless." Fili muttered just as Bard came and sat down a wrapped object on the table. He unwrapped it revealing weapons which the dwarves all grabbed at. But it looked more like fishing gear then anything, which Thorin narrowed his eyes at.

"What is this?"

"Pike hook. Made from an old harpoon."

"And this?"

"A crowbill as we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer," Bard answered Kili. "It's heavy in hand I bet. But in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

"We paid you for weapons!" Bofur growled. "Iron forged swords and axes! Thorin this is a joke!"

"Stop complaining!" Naruto snapped which made them all look towards him as he gave a growl. "Have you seen this town?! Have you seen the state the people are in?! Look around this house! Does it look like this town even has an army let alone an armory?!" Naruto scoffed. "This man put his family at risk to help you, and you bitch an moan!" Naruto snarled. "Be grateful! Apologize and thank this man for helping you, because he could have left you to die as soon as he got the money."

The dwarves were silent while Thorin gave a sigh and nodded his head. "He's right. Apologies, Bargeman. We appreciate your kindness," Thorin thanked the man who slowly nodded. "We will take what we have and go." 

"You can't,"

"What? Why not?"

"Because there are spies outside of this house, dock and wharf in the town," Bard answered with Naruto nodding in agreement. "You must wait till nightfall.." Naruto slowly nodded his head.

"Nightfall we will wait then."


	71. Achilles Untold Ch 4

**Chapter XXXV**

"Fucking Dwarves."

This curse of course came from Naruto who was currently sitting on top of a roof, gazing at the scene below him. Despite what he said earlier about being grateful, the Dwarves waited till nightfall to raid the armory. He could've stopped them, but this was once again their quest, not his. So he let them do as they did, and they ended up getting caught.

Once they were caught they were lead to the Master's castle which created a scene for the people of Laketown to witness. It was revealed that Thorin was indeed Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the mountain, and that he was to fulfill a prophecy. He basically rallied up the people of Laketown's spirits, to get them to support him and help him get to the Lonely Mountain.

Bard however was the only one against it, as he regret helping Thorin simply because of the fact that if Thorin reached that mountain then Laketown would suffer and be destroyed by the Dragon. Bard tried to get his people to see reason, but the greed of the master and the arrogance of Thorin was too compelling and soon enough the dwarves were welcomed into Laketown and given what they desired.

Naruto watched the dwarves sail off and he gave a grumble as he quickly jumped into the air and summoned an eagle…or at least he meant too. He blinked as he looked down to see white scales, "Dany? What the hell?" his partner glanced up to him before looking down and following the dwarves. "Why aren't you with Gandalf?"

" _Gandalf told me to leave him, Sauron is back._ "

"Well yeah I kind of figured that," Naruto shrugged as he gave a frown. "So you just left him? No back up? Nothing?" 

" _Radagast was with him."_

"Seriously? What if something happens to him Daenerys?!"

" _Naruto! He knows what he is doing, trust him as I did! Besides, we were both in agreement that dealing with Smaug is much more important at the moment. Important for not just my people, but those that surround Smaug._ " Daenerys responded to him, as if glaring at him. " _Damn, I think this is the first time you're not happy to see me, my feelings are hurt_."

Naruto didn't even bother giving a response as he remained silent, simply focused on the dwarves below. Daenerys realized she was getting the cold shoulder and gave a small huff, deciding to deal with it later. She too focused on the dwarves below, as they headed the Lonely Mountain.

The trip was rather silent and tense on both ends, and Daenerys hadn't felt so uncomfortable in Naruto's presence in her life. She felt as if at any moment he was going to call off the summon, which would force her once again to wait for him to summon her while she was left in the dark. She hated him for a long time the last time he did that when Zeus attacked with the master bolt. She hadn't heard from him until after she and her people had been executed by those fucking Dragon Slayers.

Just thinking about it pissed her off, but she was glad Naruto was more than willing to hunt down said slayers and wipe out their entire bloodlines. Was it cruel? Yeah, but neither of them cared, just like those slayers didn't care. They were filthy beasts, well then they were ignorant sacks of flesh. Daenerys gave a small hum in thought as she glanced to the man riding her and looked forward again.

" _I love you Naruto._ "

Naruto raised a brow, his shitty attitude with her pausing for the moment as he looked down at her. She said nothing else after that and he pursed his lips before looking forward again. He didn't bother saying it back, he wasn't in the mood at the moment which kind of hurt Daenerys' feelings but she understood. She had left his student to deal with a undoubtedly trap that could get him killed, simply because she wanted to help him kill a dragon that would no doubt be killed.

The blond looked down to see that the dwarves found the door, and he rolled off Daenerys' back. This surprised her and annoyed her a bit, because he could have just told her to stop right here. She dove after him as he fell and soon in a ball of blue flames she returned to her human form. The two of them landed right where the door was as the Dwarves climbed their way to it. Daenerys then turned to Naruto and slapped him, which took him by surprise.

"Stop it!" she told him and he raised a brow with a glare. "Don't give me that look Achilles! Stop it now!" Daenerys told him. "You are not going to push me away and have an attitude with me because I felt what I did was right, this was Gandalf's choice…"

"You left him there! So I have every right to be shitty with you! You left him against a bigger problem than Smaug that he can't handle," Naruto glared at her harshly. "You may not care for him as I do and that's fine, but still Daenerys to just leave him?"

"I didn't just leave him! I insisted that I say and we deal with the threat together, but it was him who insisted on going in alone. He had his mind set to it, so I let it be!" Daenerys scowled. "I told him that if he has trouble any kind at all that he feels he can't handle, he knows what to do. He has a seal, does he not?" Naruto frowned as he slowly nodded. "And I told him he needs to make sure to use it when it is time. So I didn't just drop him off because I know how you are,"

Naruto didn't respond as he simply turned away and she grabbed his face and forced him too look at him. "Look at me," Daenerys ordered strongly. "We are not going to fight Smaug like this, that will get us killed…again. So you better fix whatever attitude you have, and put a smile on your face or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Do you really want to test me?"

Naruto was silent as he gazed into her eyes and she into his, a battle of wills going on between them. However both of them were too strong and clashing with each other, resulting in a tie of sorts. Naruto pulled her hand away from him and looked towards the dwarves. "Fine. We'll settle this later." Daenerys gave him a small glare but nodded as the Dwarves reached the top, surprised to see them. "You guys are slow."

"Well not everyone has a flying dragon to give them a ride," Bilbo grumbled with the dwarves nodding in agreement. Naruto rolled his eyes as Thorin walked to the hidden door and faced his kin.

"Let all those who doubted us…" he then pulled out the key with a grin. "Rue this day!" this caused the dwarves to cheer along with Bilbo. But he noticed how Naruto nor Daenerys seemed cheerful in the least bit, in fact there was tension between them. Weird. "The last light of Durin's day, will shine upon the key hole." Thorin then motioned for Nori and Dwalin to begin looking for the key hole before the sun had set.

However within a minute, panic began to set in as the keyhole was not being found and the sun was setting. Two minutes later, the sun had set and the keyhole still was not found which brought down the spirits of the dwarves while Naruto remained silent while Daenerys glanced to Naruto, wondering if he was going to do something. He simply shook his head. Not his journey.

The two of them along with Bilbo watched as they began making the trek down, dejected. Bilbo tried to get them to keep trying but they all ignored him, with Thorin pushing the map into his chest. Bilbo then looked to Naruto and Daenerys with the blond man giving a shrug. Bilbo sighed as he began to look for the key himself, and couldn't find it. He muttered the quote to himself until he took notice of the crescent moon that was began shining as the clouds parted.

The light hit the gray stone just right, and Bilbo quickly called for the dwarves to come back, telling them about the key hole. He then began to look for the key but could not find it, till he kicked it on accident and nearly fell off the mountain, but it was quickly zipped through the air, landing in Naruto's hand. He then tossed it to Thorin who had returned with the other dwarves. Thorin gave a smile as he walked forward and put the key inside the hole then pushed the stone door open.

One by one the dwarves began to enter with Bilbo following. As they entered, Daenerys moved to enter as well, but she was stopped when Naruto grabbed her arm. She turned to gaze at him with a curious glare but was surprised when he kissed her, so lovingly and passionately. Her knees got a bit weak, and her cheeks turned a bit red as he played with her tongue and held her close to him. He then slowly pulled away gazing into her eyes. "I love you too." That was all he said before he released her and walked inside with Daenerys clearing her throat and fixing her already perfect air.

"You want me to find a jewel?" Naruto heard Bilbo ask as he caught up with them. "This Arkenstone?"

"A large white jewel, yes."

"That's it? Only I imagine there's quite a few down there."

"There is only one Arkenstone," Balin told him. "And you'll know it when you see it." With that Balin began walking forward and Bilbo followed. Naruto and Daenerys followed as well. "In truth lad, I do not know what you will find down there. You needn't go if you don't want to. There's no dishonor in turning back,"

"No Balin, I promised I would do this." Bilbo said as he shook his head. "And I think I must try. Plus I assume these two will have my back if something goes awry?"

"Yeah, we're here to slay a Dragon after all," Daenerys smirked while Naruto nodded in agreement. "You just find the stone little hobbit and we'll deal with Smaug." She then shooed him off. "Go now, with as much luck as you can muster."

Thus Bilbo headed down the stairs.

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?"

"No, but we will."

Smaug the Fire Drake raised a brow lightly as he saw two familiar people step into his line of vision, standing behind a scared shitless Bilbo. "Well well well, if it isn't the great Queen and King of Dracul, Daenerys and Achilles," Smaug chuckled as he bowed his head mockingly. "What brings you here to my humble abode?"

"Not every humble with all this gold you stole," Naruto grumbled as he looked around while Daenerys had a focused glare on the Dragon. "We came here to kill you Smaug, nothing else to it."

"Kill me? But I have done nothing."

"You killed twenty three Dragons, burned down two buildings and tried to rape me," Daenerys' glare intensified as she gazed at the Dragon. "You have done more than just nothing. You very existence is a threat to my people, a threat I can no longer ignore."

"I'm a threat because you are scared," Smaug grinned as he gazed upon her. "I can smell your fear, My Queen. But there is nothing to fear, I would never hurt you," Smaug shook his head slowly. "Now, Achilles on the other hand…"

"Look you fucking piece of scaled shit!" Naruto barked at the Dragon. "I never liked you, and I still don't like you. Hell I hate you more for what you did to Dany! So this is how this is going to go!" Naruto began with Smaug glaring down at him. "We're going to quit this little banter, I'm going to decide on drawing my sword and you are going to attack me. After that, you are going to give me a fight of my life because I've been bored as fuck for the past century, understand?"

"Yeah, I can work with that."

"Great. Hobbit," Naruto called Bilbo, "Do your job." Bilbo nodded and ran off looking for the Arkenstone. Naruto then hummed, "Oh darn, should I draw my sword? I don't know. Dany would do you…"

Both Naruto and Daenerys were 'caught off guard' when Smaug fired flames at them. Naruto however stepped up and opened his mouth, eating up all the flames with ease. Smaug cursed as he forgot one of the human's titles, Flame Eater. Naruto grinned as a fire came into his eyes and his fists were coated in blue flames. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Naruto roared as he lunged towards Smaug and punched him in the face, sending him flying across the halls, and smashing against the wall, making then entire mountain shake.

Smaug shook his head as he leaned against the wall and he snarled as he got back up and lunged at the two. Smaug swiped at them with his claw, but the two easily avoided the attack with Daenerys jumping up and stomping on to his face which sent hum tumbling away towards Naruto who finished casting a spell, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he inhaled, gathering fire into his mouth then released it in Smaug's direction, creating a large exploding fireball which slammed into the Dragon.

Or so he thought, Smaug managed to knock it away and flapped his wings heading into the air and fired beams of energy at Naruto and Daenerys, both who avoided them. A sudden mass of shadow clones appeared and charged Smaug, grabbing on and dog piling him only for Smaug to roar loudly and blast away the clones causing them to dispel. Gathering energy into his mouth, Smaug fired a beam at Naruto who was suddenly protected by Daenerys who matched with her own.

While Daenerys kept him busy, Naruto created a group of clones and fired off a different range of attacks that all impacted Smaug directly. The Dragon gave a scream of pain as he once again crashed into the wall. "DIE!" Smaug roared as he fired another beam from his position. Naruto avoided it, hopping from pillar to pillar as Smaug chased after him, firing beam after beam but missing. Suddenly, Daenerys appeared delivering an uppercut to Smaug, causing his head then his body to slam against the ceiling.

As Smaug fell to land on the ground of gold, Naruto turned around and threw a Rasenshuriken at Smaug which caught him off guard. The Dragon was thus caught in an explosion of wind just as Daenerys landed beside Naruto. Smaug was covered by gold and the two waited. They were right too as rising from the gold was Smaug firing flames at them. Naruto however called Smaug's bluff and went through a series of hand signs before stopping at one sign and cocking back his head. "Great Water Dragon jutsu!"

Firing from his mouth was a magnificent Dragon made out of water that clashed against the fire, causing steam to rise. Smaug scowled as he looked around for his targets, but gave a grunt in pain as he was uppercut, thena fist slammed into his chest. Smaug gave a powerful roar of anger right before his eyes widened when he saw glowing golden eyes in the mist. "Shit," Smaug cursed as the Dragon form of Daenerys opened her mouth and fired a blast of black flames which sent him crashing through the mountain, screaming as he was being burned.

The mist soon cleared out and Naruto stepped beside Daenerys who had returned to her human form. "He's getting away ya know."

"Yup," Daenerys nodded her head. "I want him to run, cower in fear before I rip his throat out," she said with Naruto humming. "There is nowhere for him to run too…"

"Yeah…oh."

"Oh?"

"Lake town."

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Naruto cursed as he began running and Daenerys blinked, confused. "We have to hurry!"

"What's going on?" 

"There is somewhere for him to run too! Lake town! He's going to set that place ablaze! We have to stop him!" Naruto said just as Daenerys turned into her Dragon form and took off. Naruto jumped from the ground and landed on her back as they chased after Smaug as fast as they could but the Dragon was miles ahead of him. "I can't fire anything from this distance, he'll see it and dodge!"

" _We're not going to make it!_ " Daenerys scowled as Smaug reached Laketown and began to set ablaze. Naruto could hear the screams of terror, feel the fear and it drove him mad! He stood up and jumped off Daenerys. " _Naruto what are you…_ " 

"Bankai!"

Daenerys watched as Naruto exploded in golden flames and suddenly a stream of gold shot forward towards Smaug who was busy firing flames at the town. Naruto gave a roar as he ran into Smaug, catching the Dragon off guard and slamming him into the water. Naruto landed on a building and rolled his neck as he looked around to see fire around him. Taking a deep breath to calm himself and think of a plan, Naruto raised up his hands, focusing. Those who took notice of Naruto watched in awe as the flames began to actually travel heading to the sky and becoming part of the ball of fire that was forming above Naruto's hands.

The blond scowled as he wasn't high enough and he looked to Daenerys who was flying towards him, "Keep that bitch busy! I need some time!" Naruto ordered before he took off, holding the ball of fire above his hand. Daenerys nodded and flew towards Smaug who snarled as he got up and the two Dragons began to battle. While she distracted Smaug, Naruto, got to higher ground, the highest ground in the town, the bell tower. Now that he was on top he could see all of the flames that was burning the town as people did their best to flee.

"Achilles!" he heard and looked down to see the familiar face of Tauriel on a boat with Bard's children. He honestly looked confused and surprised to see her but a small smile was on his face. She herself gave a smile at seeing him as well and Naruto simply acknowledged her with a nod before he focused on the task at hand. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and connected his spirit with the flames that were burning rather hot.

' _When you finish creating this thing, what are you gonna do with it?'_ Akiresu wondered as she watched the flames around the town began to levitate and travel to the ball above his hands.

"Don't know yet, but I'm coming up with something." Naruto muttered as he looked to see the ball was growing bigger and bigger. "But I know I want to vaporize this son of a bitch," Akiresu nodded in agreement. Naruto hummed as he watched Daenerys had bit down on Smaug's throat while he clawed at her. She then blasted him away by releasing a fire ball and he hummed as he noticed something. Smaug had a hole in his chest, it was healed, but it was still there. "I got something." Akiresu raised a brow as Naruto looked to her, "I need you to turn into a bow."

Akiresu nodded her head as she transformed her sword form into a bow on Naruto's back. The blond then took a deep breath as he looked towards the ball of fire, all the fire from the town gathered up. He then blew black flames around the fire ball, encasing it turning it completely black. It lowered into his hands and he narrowed his eyes, and almost instantly in transformed into a large arrow made out of black flames. Grabbing the bow he readied the arrow and focused on Smaug who was still fighting with Daenerys.

" _Dany, love, I need you to move._ "

" _Understood_."

Daenerys roared at Smaug which sent him skidding back before she flew off, which confused Smaug. Before he could mock her in any kind of condescending way, Naruto fired the fire arrow which zipped through the air at air ripping speeds. Smaug sensed danger and turned his head, but by the time his eyes even focused on Naruto, the arrow had pierced through his heart. The Dragon gave a cough of flames before he began to grunt and groan in pain which soon turned into agonized screams of pain. He could feel his insides burning and his outsides felt as if they were melting. So much pain! 

Lake town watched as Smaug gripped at his heart as he was being eaten alive from the inside by black flames. They watched in joy and awe as he was turning into ash, which scattered into the wind.

Smaug was no more.

"Tauriel, Daenerys. Daenerys, Tauriel." 

The two women gazed at each other, sizing the other up with a look of interest. Currently the three of them were on the shores, with Naruto clones all around aiding the people of Lake Town. He felt somewhat responsible for what happened here, so he was more than willing to give a lending hand to those who needed it. In this process, he had come across Tauriel with Daenerys by his side.

"So what are you to Achilles?" Daenerys wondered with a raised brow. Tauriel raised a brow while Naruto gave a small sigh. The elf looked to Naruto who decided to step in, knowing how possessive Daenerys got when she wasn't checked. He stood between them, and gave her a look.

"Tauriel is a friend. And she will be a friend unless she wants something more," Naruto told the Dragon Hybrid who cut her eyes a bit while Naruto challenged her. Tauriel had a small blush on her cheeks as she gazed at Naruto's back. Daenerys hummed before she decided to fall back and gave a smile towards Tauriel.

"Then it is nice to meet you, Tauriel. I hope we will get along well," she told the woman. Tauriel blinked as she felt no hostility coming from Daenerys despite what just happened not even five minutes ago. Was this woman testing her? Naruto then got her attention as he looked to her and gave a smile which made her blush more.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" he wondered. Tauriel was going to answer when she suddenly sensed a presence and her smile disappeared.

" _My Lord Legolas_."

Naruto gave a small frown as he looked behind her to see the frowning visage of Legolas. Daenerys raised a brow as she looked between the three. She hated being left out of stuff, it made her feel dumb. " _Leave the Human. You are needed_." A look a sadness came into Tauriel's eyes as she focused on the man who had been on her mind lately.

Naruto focused on her and gave a smile before he unsealed something and she was surprised to see it was some kind of knife. The blade looked to be made out of pure obsidian, having three sharp prongs. The handle was wood with some kind of runes embedded into it. Naruto grabbed her hand and placed it into her palm. " _If you ever need anything_ …" Naruto said mentally, which surprised her greatly. " _Whether you are in trouble, need help or just need someone to talk too. Throw this dagger, and I will be there in a flash_." He smiled genuinely.

Tauriel gave a slow nod just as Naruto leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. He then gave her a warm look before turning around and leaving with Daenerys. Tauriel watched them leave, her eyes becoming quite teary. She then wiped her eyes as she saw the two disappear among the crowd and turned to leave with Legolas. As she did so she heard,

"All hail King Bard!"

"So you have the Arkenstone,"

"Ah!" Bilbo freaked out as he accidentally threw the stone and Daenerys caught it and looked it over with a hum before handing the glowing stone to Naruto who looked it over as well. "W-where did you two come from?" he wondered. Had he been so in his thoughts that…never mind that. "Where have you been? Thorin he's…"

"The Gold has corrupted him?" Naruto figured with Bilbo blinking as he gave a nod. "Typical. Well he better get over it soon, those people in Lake Town he promised are going to come for what they are owed," Naruto then paused as felt a thunder rumble and narrowed his eyes as he felt a familiar…power. Naruto then took a breath as he focused on Bilbo. "I'm taking this." With that he sealed it off. "However, keep this," Naruto said as he picked up a stone and pulled out his wand. He waved his wand and tapped the rock, transforming it too look like the Arkenstone. "Just in case,"

Bilbo took it as he then looked to Naruto. "What are you going to do?"

"Make sure the people of Lake town get settled into Dale."

"He will give us nothing."

"Of course he won't." Both Bard and Thranduil looked to see Naruto standing to the side of them. "The Greed of Gold has corrupted his mind and his heart," Naruto muttered with a small sigh as Daenerys had a frown. "You're people are owed Bard," Naruto told him and the man blinked surprised by Naruto's honesty. "This dickhead? Not so much."

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "It matters not. It's fruitless to reason with them. We attack at Dawn," he said turning around. "Are you with us?" hearing that, Bard looked to Naruto with a curious look and the blond gave a small frown. He then nodded to Bard and began to follow Thranduil.

For the rest of the day, Naruto and Daenerys helped Bard in Dale. Naruto help prepare the fighters that Bard was supplying for the war, while Daenerys tended to the people with her caring nature. Hours later, Naruto's attention was given to that sniveling rat Alfrid, who was insulting someone.

Turning he saw that Alfrid was talking to a familiar wizard. "Gandalf?" Naruto called as he walked to his student. Gandalf looked to Naruto and was just as surprised to see him, glad as well. "What are you doing here? And why the hell do you look like shit? What happened?" Naruto demanded.

"It's a long story that I can't get into right now," Gandalf responded. "What's going on here? Why does it seem you are preparing for war? Where are the others?" he wondered. Naruto scratched his cheek a bit with a frown.

"Smaug is dead, Thorin is being greedy so everyone is preparing for War," Naruto told him in short. "I'm aiding Bard here," Naruto thumbed to the bowman who walked forward to see what was going on. "The Dickhead who is the Wood Elf king is looking for some family heirlooms that Thorin won't give up."

"Well let me talk to both of you and the dickhead," he told Bard and Naruto. The blond raised a brow as minutes later he found himself in a tent with the three other men. "You must put aside your petty grievances with the Dwarves. Real _war_ is coming. The Cesspits of Dol Galdur have been emptied. You're all in mortal danger," 

"What are you talking about?" Bard wondered as he stepped forward.

"I can see you know nothing of wizards. They are like winder thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm," Thranduil said as he poured himself a glass. "But sometimes a storm, is just a storm."

"Not this time. Armies of Orcs are on the move. These are fighters that have been bred for war!" Gandalf expressed strongly and Naruto hummed quietly. "Our enemy has summoned his full strength." 

"Why show his hand now?" Thranduil wondered.

"Because we forced him!" he stated. "We forced him when the company of Thorin set out to reclaim their homeland," Gandalf told him. "The Dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain," Gandalf explained as they began walking. "Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, it's strategic position."

Gandalf then gave a small huff as he stopped. "This is a gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the North. If that fell Kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lorien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall." 

"These Orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir," Thranduil questioned with a curious eye. "Where are they?" Gandalf gave a small frown and Thranduil hummed. "Figures."

"Why is my counsel so little? What do you think I'm trying to do?" 

"I think you're trying to save your Dwarvish friends, and I admire your loyalty to them. But it does not dissuade me from my course." Thranduil then stepped towards Gandalf. "You started this Mithrandir, you will forgive me if I finish it." With that he walked off and Naruto gazed after him as did Bard.

Naruto then began walking off, he had things to do.

"Are you sure you don't want to call our own army?"

"Yup."

"But we got fucking Dragons!"

"I know." Naruto nodded his head as he and Daenerys stood at the top of the mountain. "However, if you haven't noticed…now isn't a good time for Dragons to just be appearing," Naruto told her which made her raise a brow. "We just killed Smaug, who just set an entire town on fire. Now isn't a time for Dragons."

"Okay fine, but are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" She questioned as she looked down to see the Elf, men and Dwarf army fighting against the Orc Army. "I really want to fight," she whined a bit with Naruto chuckling as he sat down and simply watched.

"Then you can go by all means," he allowed causing her to blink. "There are lessons to be learned from this war. And they can't be learned if I step in and end it all too fast," Naruto muttered with Daenerys giving a giggle. "What?" 

"You really do sound like the God of War," she smiled and he hummed but said nothing in response to that. "Fine, you can stay and be entertained. I'm going to go participate," she grinned. Daenerys kissed his cheek and jumped off the mountain headed below while Naruto chuckled. He took note of the Were-worms and hummed something would have to be done about those. His eyes then took note of more of the orc army coming from another side, trying to cut off the enemy armies, by going to Dale.

"That's not good." he muttered before shaking his head. He stood up and took off his cloak. He then unsheathed Akiresu and disappeared in a golden flash. When he reappeared he was at the gates of Dale a horde of Orcs running towards the city. "You will not pass!" Naruto snarled as he simply waved his sword and in a shower of blood they were all killed.

He then called upon a thousand clones and with a wave of his hand they all stormed through the city, killing every orc they saw, saving every man, child, woman, cripple, elf, dwarf, they came across. Naruto himself disappeared in a flash of gold appearing right in front of the army of dwarves that was falling back.

The army of Orcs that were shouting and roaring in blacks speech. "I thought you were going to let the lesson be taught," Daenerys chuckled while Naruto gave a shrug as he rolled his neck.

"They learn fast?" 

"Yeah, sure."

"Just follow me into battle."

"I'll follow you anywhere my love," Daenerys grinned as Naruto smirked and ran towards the army. Daenerys followed him with her own sword drawn, giving a battle cry as the two split up and began taking a half of the army each.

Naruto had a mad grin on his face as he danced around his prey, cutting, slicing, slashing and snapping at them. A look of insane glee and hunger was apparent in his red eyes as his perfectly white teeth were formed into a fox like grin. The blond came to a stop, allowing his enemy to see him, and watch as his katana turned into two gladius swords. He spun them in his hands as the field was so deathly silent. "Come." Within a single moment they followed the order and all rushed to kill the man.

Naruto pounced and begun to exterminate the vermin attacking. One slash, two slash, three slash, stab, duck, block, slash, stab, duck, slash. It was as if it was a never ending process as Naruto cut into the flesh of his victims without a single care. He was into the zone of his bloodshed, his mind went numb and his body just took control.

No Orc ran, no Orc fled. They were only granted a swift yet brutal death as Naruto cut away at them. Daenerys was just as bad as Naruto as she gave into her own bloodlust, the stress that had been building over the past few days or so finally being released into her victims. No Orc survived a single strike, no Orc would live if in her path.

As Orcs laid around them dead, the two paid a bit of mind to the giant armored trolls that held spiked maces in their hands. The Orc Horn was blown and the trolls attacked. Naruto prepared himself, spun his blades and took off for the Trolls, Daenerys running along with him. It was as if the two was racing, and Naruto made the first move. He pushed off of the ground and landed right on the face of a troll and stabbed through it's helmet and skull. Ripping out his swords, he jumped to the next one; his swords turned into a giant cleaver sword and he vertically slashed the second troll in half.

Daenerys managed to stab a troll in the chest once she jumped then drug her swords up, scarring it's face. She then jumped to another, landing on it's shoulders and she stabbed her swords in the sides of his neck. She then back flipped landing in the horde of Orcs and returned to her massacre. Naruto easily cut through the Orcs as he was moving forward making a path. Both Naruto and Daenerys ignored the fact that Thorin and his company joined the battle along with the rest of the dwarves who regained their morale.

Naruto then paused as he received a memory from a clone. Daenerys glanced to him noticing him a bit distracted but did not halt his massacre. "What's up?" she wondered as she slashed off one head, then stabbed through the throat of another. Naruto glanced to her before speaking.

"Gandalf just received news that there is a second army coming from Gundbad," Naruto muttered. But not only that, he received this information from Legolas, and Tauriel was with him. "Azog is engaging the forces and Bolg is going to sweep it up from the north. By the time the second army shows up, I'm stepping it up."

"Aye." She then paused, then blinked. "You mean that North?" she asked pointing to Ravenhill. Naruto glanced to her then the mountain where Azog was and nodded his head. "Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin are up there! They'll be ambushed!"

"That's not good." Was Naruto response as he twisted his blade into an Orcs heart before removing it. "Guess I need to help them after all." Naruto then looked towards Ravenhill and then glanced to the orcs that surrounded him and all moved in to swarm him at once. "Bankai!" only for them to perish into ash from the gold flames. Naruto took off in a streak of yellow. A look of focus was on his face as he neared the hill.

He toke note of the Bats that flew towards Ravenhill and he frowned, knowing that was a sign of War. The second army had come. Naruto gave a light scowl as he landed on the hill and began slicing at the Orcs that caught his eye. Though he heard a female groan, and looked around. He saw Bolg, knock down Tauriel and begin to choke her. His eyes widened and with a hateful snarl on his face he ran towards the Orc holding the beautiful elf.

"Let her GO!"

Bolg looked and was greeted to a punch to the face. He slammed into the wall releasing Tauriel, but his beating wasn't over as Naruto stood above him and began to release a flurry of flying fists into Bolg's face. Tauriel watched in slight awe as she saw the fierce snarl on Naruto's face as he ruthelessly pounded into Bolg's face, over and over and over to the point Bolg's black blood had stained Naruto's knuckles. In fact there was no more face to pummel.

Tauriel ran to Naruto to stop, not even thinking of the golden flames surrounding him. "Achilles please…stop, stop," she pleaded. Naruto paused as he turned his glare on her and she froze upon seeing the rage and pain within his eyes. Naruto gazed at her as he could only see Medusa, the memory of Ares choking the life out of her activating his hate. "Please…"

Naruto began to calm down as Medusa's image faded into Tauriel's. He took a deep breath and stepped away from Bolg who had been dead by the fourth punch, his entire head being a bloody spear on the stone. Naruto then brought his hand up to Tauriel's cheek before pulling her in for a kiss which surprised her but she welcomed. His flames wrapped around her, making her feel warm and safe in his embrace.

The kiss soon ended and Naruto gazed into her eyes and she into his. Not able to help herself she leaned in for another kiss which he granted with another kiss. After a few moments she pulled away, "C-can I fall in love with you?" Naruto chuckled and kissed her this time more passionately and with a bit of tongue which made her tense and moan. He toyed with her for a little bit as he pulled her in closer then pulled away with a smile.

"You don't have to ask." Naruto smiled as he then looked towards the battlefield to see the war was still going on. He then took a deep breath and went through hand signs before clapping his hands. Tauriel watching in amazement as roots, trees, weeds and all plant life alike began to grow, spearing through the orcs, having them fall into sink holes, crushing them, propelling them. She watched in pure amazement as an entire forestry was grown in a mere matter of a minute. Then…

He set it all ablaze. Her eyes gazed in horror as the forest was burned to nearly ash by black flames, killing all caught in it's clutches. She looked to Naruto who had a impassive expression. She wanted to stop him, to plead for him to stop, but she was speechless. Her being unable to speak and only watching, allowed the forest to burn into ash. But a few minutes later she was surprised, no shocked when plant life began to grow, the ash and death left behind becoming a memory. Before her she saw a field of fresh grass and a few trees, it was beautiful.

Naruto gave a smile before he promptly passed out. Tauriel blinked in surprise and gazed worriedly at him. "Achilles? Achilles!" no matter how much she shook him to get him to wake…

He was out like a light.


	72. Achilles Untold Ch 5

**Chapter XXXVI**

"Ava! Ava!"

A girl who looked to be around 14, maybe 15 stopped her feeding of the birds, and glanced to the woman who came looking for her. "Ava, don't you hear me calling you?" the beautiful auburn haired elf woman asked. The blond haired girl pushed a lock of her long hair behind her pointed ear, her blue eyes focused on her mother.

"I'm sorry mama, I was just distracted. Is there something you need?" she asked her mother with a smile. Tauriel smiled at her beautiful daughter and gave a nod then gestured to the direction of their house.

"Papa is looking for you, I think it might be important," Tauriel winked at her daughter. Ava blinked before excitement filled her heart and she took off running despite the dress she was wearing. Tauriel chuckled as she watched her daughter run to the house, a soft smile on her face. She looked to the sky, and took a breath of the afternoon air.

She really couldn't believe it's been one hundred years since the Battle of the Five Armies. One hundred years of quiet peace, one hundred years of love. If she was asked three hundred years ago that this peaceful life, with a sister wife, a husband and raising two wonderful kids would have been her life, she would have laughed and mocked the person.

But that is exactly what happened. Due to her being banished, she had no where to go or so she thought. Naruto warmly welcomed her, as did Daenerys. Since Daenerys had duties as Dragon Queen, it left her to travel with Naruto alone at times. They had gotten into so many adventures she would have never thought of, met many people and expeirenced so many things. Within two years she was fully in love with him, and in the fourth year they were married, a year after he finally married Daenerys.

Soon enough time began to pass by them, and after sixty five years or so of marriage, Daenerys finally demanded for a child. Both of them understood why Naruto was very hesitant, hell it took him another five years for him to finally consider it. Another three years, Daenerys finally had the child she wanted, a boy, Zareys.

Then after ten years, she requested for a child. Almost immediately she birthed their daughter, Ava. Ava was really a sweet girl and strong willed like her father, and could be stubborn from time to time. Tauriel didn't ever think she would become a wife let alone a mother, but here she was, being both. Being loved by the man she loved with all heart was unexplainable and raising her daughter to be a strong smart and kind woman was just amazing. She just wished her daughter wouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up, too busy trying to be liker her older brother.

Zareys was a…whole 'nother subject. One she didn't really like thinking about too much as her worry for him only increased. She honestly wished he hadn't decided to grow up so fast, maybe this worry for him that she, Daenerys and Naruto had in their hearts wouldn't be such a burden to them.

Shaking her head, she put on a small smile as she entered the house and saw her husband talking with their daughter who skipped up to him happily, getting his attention. "Papa, mama said you wanted to see me?" she asked with a curious look in her eyes. Naruto smiled as he gave Ava a knowing look.

"We're going hunting."

"We are?!" Ava asked with a happy grin.

"Yeah, Mama has shown you how to hunt right?" he asked with a raised brow. Ava gave a small smirk with a nod, "Then it's time you show me what you've learned. If I'm satisfied, I'll take over your lessons." Naruto offered and Ava gave a somewhat serious nod. "Go get ready, we leave in ten," he shooed her off. Ava nodded with a happy grin as she ran off to her room. Naruto's smile dropped as he ran a hand through his hair while Tauriel came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "She's growing up too fast…"

"You could have waited another year or two,"

"Yeah, but then she would be impatient and blame me and ugh…" Naruto shook his head. "I'd rather get it over with. At least she is willing to wait instead of going out on her own," he frowned. He then gave a grumble, "Why did I have to have such adventurous children?" Tauriel chuckled before she kissed his head.

"Because you would be irritated if they were boring."

"True." Naruto then looked up and caressed her cheek before bringing her down for a kiss which made her moan a bit. He tasted her tongue while her hands journeyed down his chest. He then released the kiss and gazed into her eyes, "When I get back, we're going to go at it."

"Ooh, so exciting," Tauriel chuckled teasingly as she kissed him again. "If you waited a little bit to tell her, you could have got some before you left," she winked before walking off and he growled to himself. She made her way to the kitchen and he stood up from his chair and stalked behind her. Tauriel hummed to herself, then raised a brow as she felt a hand on her ass and it was groped. She then turned around to face her husband and gave him a daring look. Naruto smirked as he leaned in to capture her lips.

"Ready Papa!"

"Shit," Naruto cursed under his breath as he pulled away from his smirking wife and turned to his daughter. She was in her black leather hunting gear with her bow and quiver strapped to her back. Her long blond hair was put into a single braid with two bangs framing the side of her face. He hummed and nodded. "Well we're hungry, so you're going to feed us."

"R-really?" Ava asked with Naruto nodding as he kissed his wife's cheek then walked on. She then looked to her mother who gave her a encouraging smile.

"You are going to need this," Tauriel said as she pulled out a three pronged knife, giving to her daughter. "Make him proud," she winked and Ava nodded with a grin as she chased after her father.

"What are we hunting?"

"You, are hunting deer."

"Oh okay. Which way?"

"Your hunt, remember?" Naruto reminded. Ava took a breath but nodded as she ran off with Naruto trailing behind her as she headed south. While he followed Naruto gave a smile as he watched his daughter take note of some fresh tracks and continued down the trail. The two traveled deeper into the forest, and Ava came to a sudden stop as a Deer popped out of the bushes before taking off.

"Found it!"

"Slow down Ava," Naruto muttered as she took off running. He gave a huff, what was with his kids being so full of energy? Zareys was almost the same way when he started hunting. Ava slowed down a bit and Naruto gave a small piece of advise, "You need to think, do not simply react. That can get you killed. Be calm and plan.

"Sorry Papa." Naruto came to a stop as he felt a sudden shift in the air, as if a certain danger edge had made itself known. He narrowed his eyes, but then focused on his child who had come to a stop, finding the dear. Ava quickly readied her bow and arrow and fired at the deer who spotted her and took off running. "Damn it!"

"Ava!" Naruto called as he took the bow from her. "What did I just say?" he demanded as she looked a bit ashamed. The blond then took a breath as he grabbed her chin gently and had her look to him. "Only fire when I tell you to fire."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry little one, be better." He advised and she slowly nodded. "Find it," Ava glanced to her bow but he raised a brow. Understanding, she jogged off to find it as her father ordered. Naruto shouldered the bow with a small sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and followed after her. As they were nearing a puddle, an orc came from out of the bushes, scaring Ava while Naruto's eyes widened. "Ava get back!" 

Ava did as told and watcher as her father pull out his battle axe and throw it at the Orc's head. The blade made it's mark causing the orc to fall back, but as it did so a few more appeared and Naruto sent a fierce kick to one's head, snapping his neck. He caught sight of the other one who neared his daughter, and with a fierce look in his eyes, he zipped behind it at blurring speeds and ripped it's heart out. The Orc had a pained grimace before it fell dead before Ava who had wide eyes before she cursed. Naruto raised a brow at his daughter who seemed to be having a small tantrum while he dropped the Orc heart. "Problem?"

"I froze up!" she snarled. "My first time being in action and I froze up! In front of you no less!" Ava growled before she turned away and ran off, muttering curses to herself. Naruto gave a frown then looked to the dear Orcs and narrowed his eyes, why were Orcs here? And were there more? Was this one of those times where he had to be very aware so he didn't lose his family? Did he piss some God off? Even though he hasn't seen any sign of a God since he arrived?

None of it mattered, but he did know one thing, he was going to make sure his daughter returned home. In fact, he even sent a clone back to the house to make sure Tauriel would be okay. Naruto then walked to the orc with the axe in its face and grabbed it, putting back in it's holster. He then decided to catch up with Ava.

The two were approaching an abandoned temple and Naruto was purely on guard as they crossed the bridge. As Ava was still looking for the deer, she was once again caught off guard when a few Orcs hopped up from the bottom of the bridge. "Ava move!" Naruto snapped as he neared his daughter but just as he was about to grab her, the bridge exploded and a horned giant troll revealed itself to Naruto, grabbing him and slamming him to the ground below.

Naruto had a grimace on his face as the stench from it's breath ripped through it's nostrils as it roared at him in a language he didn't understand, but he did recognize the word Valhalla when it roared at him before trying to eat him. Naruto however freed himself from it's grasp and punched in the face, sending it stumbling back. "Papa! My bow!"

"Get back Ava!" Naruto ordered as the Troll picked up a pillar. Naruto grabbed his axe which turned into a gladius blade and he ran across the ice looking for an opening. Naruto then rushed towards the monster once he saw his opening and jumped up. He managed to land on the pillar it was using as a weapon then hop off that to land on it's shoulders. Once he was, he plunged his blade deep into the top of it's skull and twisted. The Troll had a shocked look of pain as it fell forward, landing flat on his face while Naruto ripped his blade out and came to a skidding halt.

"Papa! Why didn't you let me…"

Naruto raised a hand silencing her, "Your deer is getting away." Ava frowned but gave a nod and began to continue looking for it. Naruto stood up then looked to the Troll with a studying glare. 'Valhalla?' he questioned inwardly, that certainly God related. He then gave a grimace, it was only a matter of time till the peace he enjoyed was going to be taken from him…again.

Naruto then followed after his daughter who was looking around before she spotted something, "Papa, look!" she said in a hushed whisper. Naruto approached and saw the deer was grazing at the moment, unaware of their presence. He then gave her the bow and she readied her arrow.

"Wait for my mark, relax." He guided and she gave a nod of understanding. "Do not think of it as an animal. It is simply a target, clear your mind." Ava then glanced back at him with her wondering blue eyes and he gestured for her to focus. She then tightened her arm, "Exhale and release." A moment later she released the arrow, and it made it's mark causing the deer to screech in pain as it fell over.

"I got it papa!" she cheered and he smiled. She then ran off to the deer and Naruto followed. They reached the pained deer and Ava pulled out the knife her mother gave her she then looked to him and he waited patiently. Ava gave a small smirk and was about to plunge it into the Deer's heart, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "I can't do it Papa…"

Naruto then smiled softly as he grabbed his daughters hands and guided the knife to the right spot. He then pushed the blade in, causing the animal to tense, and he released her hands. Ava then slowly pushed it in and the Deer whined before it slowly died. Ava then looked to her father who was looking towards a mountain and she frowned, "I let you down." Naruto blinked as he glanced to her, "I froze up twice at the sign of battle, and I couldn't even kill a simple deer by myself. I'm a let down, I bet big brother did way better."

The blond father looked to his daughter before he gave a small chuckle, "Actually, your brother kind of did worse."

"He did?" Ava asked, completely surprised while Naruto gave a chuckle as he nodded his head, a look of remembrance in his eyes.

"Yeah, he did…"

"I'm heading out."

"Okay, be safe," Tauriel smiled as she held their daughter. Naruto kissed Tauriel then his daughters cheek. "I'll tell Dany, that you went for a walk. You know how she gets when you hunt without her."

"Yeah," Naruto grumbled as he walked out. As he did so, he was a bit surprised to see his thirteen year old son standing in front of him with hunting gear on. Zaerys was quite handsome for his age, but was still quite boyish as he could almost be compared to his father when he was younger. Almost. He favored Daenerys a bit more, despite not having her platinum blond hair. "Zareys, something you need?"

"I heard you were going on a wild boar hunt!" Zareys grinned with Naruto giving a small frown. He then continued on, seemingly ignoring his son who gave a small frown before he followed along. "I heard that its incredibly huge! As big as a monster! That's why you're going to take it down right Pa?" Naruto still didn't answer. "Don't worry though, I won't let you do it alone!" 

Naruto still didn't answer which was making Zareys annoyed. "You know! Mama has been teaching me archery! She says I'm really good!" Naruto then stopped and turned to his son, giving him a blank look and waving him off. Zareys blinked as he walked forward, but soon got his forehead tapped.

"Sorry Zareys, some other time." Naruto smirked lightly before he turned and disappeared in a blur. Zareys blinked before he gave a growl.

"Damn it! Pa! Wait up!"

"Damn you're a big pig," Naruto muttered as he sat on a tree branch, looking down at the boar monster. He then glanced to the side to see his son holding his knees as he panted. "I'm surprised you actually caught up," Naruto chuckled earning an irate look from his son who pointed at him.

"Of course I caught up fool! I'm the fastest kid my age!" Zareys told him. "And I've been training! Ha! Bet you didn't know that!"

"Of course I have, Ma, too. We just haven't said anything," Naruto shrugged causing Zareys to blink, actually surprised. "But that's not important right now. Climb up here hotshot," Naruto ordered and Zareys nodded his head with a grin as he began to climb the tree. Zareys looked amazed at the boar and Naruto spoke up, "Don't kill him."

"Eh? What do you mean don't kill him?" 

"Avoid vital spots. Just hurt him and he'll leave."

"Yeah, but why?" 

"He hasn't done any real harm. No one is dead or anything like that. We just need to get him to understand that he can't just waltz here and cause trouble because he feels like it," Naruto answered calmly. "Plus, this is a test for you. Show me if you can pass." Naruto then jumped off the tree while Zareys readied himself. Naruto pulled out a few knives with exploding tags and threw them around the boar. They blew up, and messed with it's vision and Zareys fired an arrow at it's tail.

But he missed completely.

Enraged, the boar charged towards the tree and destroyed it, causing Zareys to fall with a tumble. The boar continued to charge and Zareys tried to ready an arrow, but fear was swelling in his heart. And he braced himself for death…

Until he heard a pained squeal.

He opened his eyes and saw his father standing before the boar, who had fallen over unconsious due Naruto punching it right in the snout. "Pa," Zareys whispered while Naruto flexed his hand with a small frown.

"You completely missed Zareys," he grumbled.

"Sorry Pa,"

"Seems you need more training," Naruto said as he then began walking. "Lets go home Zareys," Zareys frowned and nodded as he began to trudge after his father. "I'll help you train when you get back." Zareys looked on with excitement as he gave a grin.

"Okay!"

"He missed?"

"Completely," Naruto chuckled as he then set his hand on Ava's shoulder. "Zareys wasn't as great as you think sweetheart. He had to do a lot of training, a lot of practice and a lot of failures to be as good as he is now. This was your first time, I expected a few blunders. But at least you got the job done, which is all that matters," Naruto smiled as he then took out the knife, handing it to her. "You're ready for your training," he said which made her eyes wide and she smiled big.

"Awesome!"

Naruto smiled as Ava laughed while he carried the deer back to the house. As they neared the house, the two saw Tauriel come outside to greet them. Ava ran to her mother, giving her a hug and excitedly telling her about the training she was going to receive. Tauriel smiled at her daughter before she looked to her husband, and it fell a bit.

Naruto took note of this and approached her with a curious look. "You have a visitor," she informed. Naruto raised a brow and she gestured her head inside, "Ava dear, why don't you help me prepare this deer hm?" she asked. Ava nodded her head as she took the deer from her father who walked inside. He headed to the kitchen and he was a bit surprised to see a familiar face sitting in the chair.

"Gandalf."

"Naruto," Gandalf smiled softly at his old teacher, who still looked as if he hadn't aged a day. "It is good to see you, old friend. However I have come bearing news," Naruto frowned as he sat down across from Gandalf and sat down.

"Last time you came to me with news, I found myself on adventure, slaying a Dragon and in a War with five armies." Naruto reminded. Gandalf gave a small chuckle as Naruto went on, "Does it have anything to do with the fact that Orcs have found their way to my home?"

"So their already on the move."

"What are you going on about, Gandalf? What's going on?"

"The Ring of Power, Sauron's Ring…it's finally awaken." Hearing this made Naruto's eyes narrow. "I found it in the possession of one familiar Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins."

"Bilbo? That explains his disappearing act into the spirit world," Naruto frowned with Gandalf slowly nodding his head. "What does this have to do with me? I'm retired."

"No such thing," Gandalf chuckled with Naruto grumbling. "I need your services once again, Midgard, needs your services." Naruto gazed at him with a long hard look before he stood and walked to the window and saw his wife and daughter skinning the deer.

"I killed a Troll today."

"You fought I a troll?"

"Wasn't much of a fight, but sure," Naruto muttered. "He roared at me in some language I didn't understand, but he did say one word that made sense and didn't all at the same time," Naruto stated. Gandalf raised a brow as Naruto turned to him, "Valhalla."

"Valhalla?" Gandalf frowned as Naruto nodded he then gave a frown. "Sounds to me the Gods might be returning if they haven't already." Naruto scowled in response at this while Gandalf frowned. "Will you help me?" 

"And what would have me do?" Naruto wondered as he focused on Gandalf. "You want me to go around Midgard and just annihilate Sauron's army?"

"That would help yes,"

"Fuck you."

"Look, Naruto I understand you are not willing to get involved in anything that might endanger your family, but you must understand that there is a bigger power at work here." Naruto glared at him and Gandalf returned it with a calm gaze. "Help me destroy the ring."

"Where is it now?"

"With Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's nephew. He and his friend Sam should be heading to the town of Bree. I am to meet them at the end of the Prancing Pony in a few days. But I needed to speak with you first." Gandalf told him and Naruto huffed. "I will give you some time to think it over, I need to speak with Saruman."

"You want me to guide him."

"That would be nice, yes."

"I'll think about it."

"Papa, what did Gandalf want?"

"Gandalf was here?" Daenerys blinked as she looked to her husband who was eating in silence. Tauriel had a small frown as she gazed at her husband, the three of them looking at him waiting. Naruto swallowed his food before he spoke with a small grumble,

"He wants me to go on another adventure,"

"Adventure?!" Ava grinned as she focused even more on her father. "Papa can I go with you?"

"Nope."

"Awww! Why not?"

"Because I'm not going." 

"You're not?" Daenerys blinked, actually surprised. Naruto nodded his head. "Well why? What kind of adventure is it?"

"Because, I don't feel like it and it has to do with a Baggins."

"Bilbo?"

"Whose Bilbo?" Ava wondered as she looked between her mothers who gave Naruto curious looks. "I hate being left out," she pouted a bit.

"Sort of," Naruto shrugged. "Bilbo's nephew, Frodo. Apparently the Ring of Power which belonged to Sauron has made itself known. Gandalf wants to help me destroy it," Naruto explained. "And I said no." 

"Wait…" Daenerys spoke up, as she paused in her eating. "Let me get this straight. You were given an opportunity for what could be an amazing adventure, and a way to make sure that your family doesn't meet an untimely end, and you said no?" she questioned with Naruto giving her a curious look. "Tauriel, explain to him what I mean please." 

Tauriel gave a look to her sister wife before looking to their husband. "Naruto dear. If this ring has showed up, it means Sauron has returned too. Sauron had an army last time he made any kind of appearance. It's been 100 years since then, don't you think he would have an even bigger army now?"

"Not to mention! What do you think will happen when he feels it's time to strike? From what Ava has told me, Orcs have already found our home. It will only be a matter of time until his army is knocking on our door. What are you going to do then? Say I'm retired?" Daenerys wondered with quite a bit of concern in her voice as she gazed at her husband, "I love you sweetheart, but you are being quite stupid right now." 

"If you destroy this ring, maybe Sauron will be gone for good. Which means the world isn't doomed or anything like that," Tauriel added. "I understand you do not wish to get involved but still love. You've told us your past, we would really like not to face an untimely end like Dany put it."

Naruto finished drinking and stood up, leaving the room. His wives looked after him while Ava called after him, in concern. He ignored them as he walked out, heading outside. He neared the pond not too far from his house and stood there in his thoughts before feeling a hand on his shoulder. " _What are you going to do?_ " 

"What should I do?" Naruto grumbled as he glanced to Akiresu. "They have a point, a valid point. But at the same time…it feels every time I get involved, I lose something. I do not want to lose them," Naruto shook his head. "Last time I was betrayed by the one I called friend, by someone I didn't even expect. What's to say next time it will be something I won't expect?"

" _That's why you expect the unexpected_."

"I can't leave them here."

" _Then bring them with you. They will be safer in you're care after all._ " Akiresu shrugged before she kissed his cheek. " _You always have a choice dear. But with every choice there is always a consequence._ "

With that she faded away, leaving Naruto to sigh. He then glanced to his daughter who walked up to him, with a concerned expression. No words were said, she simply hugged him and he returned her hug. He closed his eyes as he kissed her head. "Pack for a long trip dear and get a good nights sleep."

"Papa?" she asked, looking up into his eyes and he gave a small smile, though she could see the concern in his eyes. Naruto simply rubbed her head as he looked towards the moon with a frown.

"We head to Rivendell."


	73. Achilles Untold Ch 6

**Chapter XXXVII**

" _ **Give up the half-ling, She-Elf!**_ "

"If you want him come and claim him!" Arwen glared at the nine wraiths as she pulled out her sword. Doing so, caused the wraiths to pull out their swords as well and they began to cross the river. As they neared her, they all heard,

"Suiton: Suijinheki!"

Arwen watched as a wall of water was created around her, and the enemy was completely blown back from a fence of water that raised from below with tremendous might. The water had formed a circle around her, making a defense without openings. The enemy was washed away down the river and she gave a small sigh of relief. Then she took note of Frodo Baggins. "Frodo! Don't give in! Not now!"

"Don't cry just yet, my dear Arwen." Arwen blinked as she looked up to see a familiar face and relief flooded her system.

"Naruto!"

"Yo."

"Papa? 

"Hm?"

"Hobbits are really…"

"Short?"

"Yeah."

"I know dear," Naruto chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "But Dwarves are even shorter. Go on, I believe your mother wanted to teach you a bit more archery," he suggested. Ava nodded her head and took off while Naruto decided to speak with Elrond and Gandalf.

It took his family a couple of days or so to reach Rivendell, and when they did, he caught sight of Arwen fending off the nine wraiths. So of course he helped her out, then continued on to Rivendell. It's been a few days since then and Frodo had woken up and was healing. Naruto had also reunited with Bilbo who was more than happy to see him, he had even read his book.

However despite the peaceful air that was Rivendell, Naruto knew it would only last so long. And he would rather get moving so he could return home with his family. Daenerys had gone back to Dracul to prepare for War if there was ever to be one, while Tauriel enjoyed the company of her fellow elves and taught Ava even more about her ancestry.

"That would will never fully heal," Naruto spoke up as he entered the room where Gandalf and Elrond were present, gazing at the window. "He will carry it the rest of his life," Naruto muttered. "Though I must say, he has shown extraordinary resilience to the ring's evil."

"Agreed," Elrond nodded his head.

"It's a burden he shouldn't have had to bear." Gandalf said as Elrond poured himself and Naruto a drink. "We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His Eye is fixed on Rivendell," Elrond told him. "And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us."

"Called it."

"Yet you trained him." Elrond gazed at Naruto with a look. The blond shrugged as he sipped his drink.

"Even I'm not perfect."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know," Gandalf shared. "By foul craft, Saruman has crossed orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring." 

"This Evil cannont be concealed by the power of the elves," Elrond responded. "We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard." 

"Not yet we don't," Naruto shook his head as he finally decided to speak. "Let it be remembered than I am here, which makes me a one man army already. But not only that we also have the aid of the Dragons. Last time we stayed our hand, but this time they should be ready to fight. However I would love to avoid War, if I can. Which means…"

"The Ring cannot stay here." 

"Exactly." 

Gandalf raised a brow when he looked out the window and saw a man, a dwarf and a familiar blond elf ride in. "This peril concerns all of Midgard. They must decided now how to end it," Elrond told him while Naruto also took a look. "The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves?"

Naruto snorted. "As if. They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care not for the troubles of others," Naruto grumbled.

"It is in men that we must place our hope."

"Men? Men are weak." Elrond denied. "The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, it's pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there Gandalf. I was there 3000 years ago. When Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed."

He then gave a sigh, "I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged. The one place it could be destroyed," Elrond frowned. "It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring. The line of Kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless." 

"There is one who could unite them."

"I really hope you are not talking about me."

"No no," Gandalf grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "One who could reclaim the Throne of Gondor." Elrond then knew who he was speaking about and shook his head.

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."

"Oh you mean Arwen's little boyfriend?"

"Please lets not call him that."

"But he is…"

"Naruto…"

"Yeah yeah."

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," Elrond spoke. Naruto sat by Gandalf with a look of boredom on his face as he gazed at the people that were present. Though he did keep catching the eye of Legolas which slightly annoyed him. "Midgard stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond then looked to a certain Hobbit. "Bring forth the Ring Frodo."

Frodo Baggins stood up and placed the ring on the pedastal and there were murmures among the group. Naruto gazed at it and could feel the evil within it, that manifested around it. Not to mention the evil that was calling to the hearts of those present, promising them their desires but with intentions to give none of it. His eyes then turned to a man who stood up to speak.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west a pale light lingered," he continued to go towards the pedestal. "A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found. Isildurs Bane…" the man began to reach for it and his hand had bounced off a field of some sort, burning it causing him to hiss.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Naruto warned, causing eyes to look to him. "The only one to touch that Ring is Frodo Baggins. If you are not he, keep your hands to yourself." Naruto glared causing some eyes to narrow. "Besides that Ring is just evil."

"No it is a gift," the same man, Boromir spoke up. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" he wondered as he stood up again. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe!"

"So what? You want a cookie?"

"And who are you?" Boromir demanded as he glared at Naruto. "You are no King, no leader…so who are you?" 

"Me? I'm Achilles."

That simply made all eyes widened while Gandalf, Elrond and Legolas kept stoic expressions. That name was a powerful one, even more powerful than Sauron, and this blond fool dared to use it? "I can see that you all want proof yes?" Naruto then threw his three pronged kunai at the pedestal and eyes widened even further. "There's your proof. As for this Ring? You can not have it, simply because you Men are greedy weak willed fools," Naruto glared as he got back on topic.

"I agree with Achilles," Strider spoke up, earning a glare from Boromir. "No one can wield it. It only has one master, Sauron."

"And what would a mere Ranger know of this matter?"

"He is no mere Ranger!" Legolas defended as he stood up. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Legolas revealed with a small glare to Boromir. "You owe him your allegiance." 

"Aragorn." Boromir said as he gazed at the man, almost baffled. So not only was Achilles here, but Aragorn? "This is Isildur's heir?" 

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

" _Sit down, Legolas_." Aragorn spoke in elvish. Boromir then sneered at the elf.

"Gondor has no King," he then began to walk back to his seat while glaring at Aragorn. "Gondor needs no King."

"Achilles and Aragorn are right. We cannot use it," Gandalf spoke up.

"You have only one choice," Elrond stated. "The Ring must be destroyed," Naruto gave a small frown as he gazed at the Ring. Not because it was going to be destroyed, but because he himself could not destroy it which was stupid to him. He wielded the godly flames of Amaterasu, flames that had even burned the Gods and yet it could not destroy a silly Ring? Ugh.

"What are we waiting for?" A dwarf demanded as he stood up and grabbed his axe and slammed it down on the Ring. But the blade shattered and made the Dwarf fall on his ass while Naruto noticed Frodo flinched and hold is head.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. Or even Witchcraft," he muttered as he glanced to Naruto who still looked bored. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

"One of you, must do this."

Everyone was silent.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor."

"Of course you can," Naruto shrugged as he had eyes on him.

"Then you do it."

"Meh, I don't feel like it."

Thus began arguing. Naruto sat there in silence as he watched in minor amusement and annoyance as everyone bickered with each other, even Gandalf. Naruto did notice though Frodo seemed to be in some kind of trance as he gazed at the Ring. Then the Hobbit stood up and spoke, but no on heard him. He tried again, but still no one heard him.

"SILENCE!" Naruto roared, releasing his power a bit to make everyone go tense and clamp up, all besides Frodo. Once they were silent and still, Naruto looked to Frodo, "What were you saying Baggins?" 

"I will take it." Frodo said as he approached the pedestal. Gandalf had sad eyes while Naruto looked somewhat impressed. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Everyone else looked stupefied and Naruto had a small smile on his face. "Though I do not know the way." 

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf vowed as Frodo gave a small smile.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn threw in with a small smile as he walked to Frodo and kneeled. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow!"

"Oh great." Naruto grumbled earning a nudge from Gandalf.

"And my ax!" 

"You carry the fates of us all, little one," Boromir spoke up. "If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" they heard and Sam came out of the bushes, running to Frodo's side. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Then the other two hobbits ran up the steps to step besides Frodo, causing Elrond to raise a brow. 

"I'm going to come too!" Naruto blinked as he looked up, then down as a figure jumped down, landing in front of Frodo. "Count me in!"

"Ava…" Naruto growled lowly causing her to turn and give a sheepish grin to her father.

"Hi Papa."

"You're not going." 

"But Papa! I want to go!"

"You're not going…" 

"Mama!"

"Thank you."

"Without me…" 

"Tauriel!"

"What?" Tauriel looked to her husband who was giving a glare. "Ava dear, can you give your father and I some time alone, please?" Ava nodded quickly and ran out the room, as soon as the door closed Tauriel spoke up. "She's restless dear, you know this."

"So? She can be restless, here where it is safe."

"Did you plan on not going?" 

"Well…" 

"Then she won't be safe here," Tauriel stated as she gave him a look. "We talked about this. Would you have preferred she snuck out? We are both going with her Naruto, which means she will be well protected and exposed to gaining more experience. She can't be a little girl forever,"

"Yes she can."

"But she doesn't want too," Tauriel frowned as she rested a hand on his cheek. "You didn't force Zareys to stay a child, why are your forcing her?"

"Because I never had the chance too," Naruto sighed. "And in all honesty, I'm even worried about Zareys. I know he is with Dany but still, he's reckless and…" he stopped as Tauriel was giving him a look. "Can't she just stay here?" 

"No, she can't. She's going, whether you like it or not," Naruto scowled at this and Tauriel smiled as she leaned in and claimed his lips. "You'll get over it love," she whispered and began to pull off his robes. Naruto gazed at her as they fell and she began to lay kisses on his bare chest, inching further down. "I will make sure of it…"

Naruto gave a small chuckle as Tauriel reached his pants, pulling them down to reveal his growing boner. Tauriel smiled at the sheer size of it, as she gripped his cock and began to jerk him off. Naruto lowly moaned at her soft touch as she continued to pump his shaft with her right hand while using her left to bounce and toy with his balls.

Tauriel then began to tease her husband by trailing her tongue from the underside of his sack all the way to the tip of his manhood. Naruto shivered at the feeling of Tauriels hot tongue on his cock. She continued to trail her tongue on Naruto's shaft before taking the head of Naruto's erection into her mouth. Naruto moaned in pleasure from the warmth of Tauriel's mouth as she swirled her tongue around his shaft.

Tauriel then took Naruto's cock as far down her throat as it would go. Fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Naruto's eyes went white as Tauriel continued to suck on his cock wile using her vocal chords to stimulate him. She then took it a step further by cupping her well endowed breasts and enclosing the bottom half o Naruto's cock in them. With the combined feeling of Tauriel's warm mouth and her soft breasts on his cock, Naruto was sure that he would come at any second.

Tauriel continued her ministrations on Naruto's cock, moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated while rubbing her soft breasts on his manhood, taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on his veins. Tauriel soon felt Naruto's cock begin to twitch inside her mouth and could tell that he was about to cum. Knowing this, she began to work her tongue on his cock faster and continuing her tit-job strokes on Naruto's cock. Soon Naruto came to his release as his cock spasmed sending a thick torrent of semen into her mouth. Tauriel swallowed her fill of semen greedily and released his cock from her mouth and breasts. He came down from his pleasurable high and barely had time to breathe before Tauriel was all over him kissing his face and chest. Naruto returned the kisses as the two continued their heated make out session.

The next moment Tauriel was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed and she looked back at Naruto and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked perfectly as Naruto got behind her and began to tease her by rubbing the head of his erection on her folds, making her blush a bit in the process. He then gave her a playful spank before sliding inside her tight warm womanhood.

"Ooh," Tauriel moaned aloud as she could feel her husbands hard thick cock stretch her limits as usual. Naruto let the warmth of her pussy surround his length before he started to pound into her. "Oh yes! More baby!" Tauriel moaned loudly as Naruto pounded into her at a vigorous pace. She began to work her hips to meet his thrusts as her body rocked from the power force of his thrusts.

Naruto growled in pleasure as Tauriels plump ass smacked against his crotch while he thrust into her with relenting speed. Tauriel's ample bust heaved from his relentless pounding as Naruto watched them mesmerized. Naruto let go of her hips and cupped her swaying breasts and began to toy with and fondle them. Tauriel whimpered in pleasure at the blonds teasing of her sensitive tits and unrelenting thrusting.

Sweat began to pour from both of their bodies as Naruto continued to send his manhood flying into her pussy with his usual unbelievable speed and power, eventually Tauriel gave up moving her hips and simply enjoyed letting him do all the work. Her eyes rolled back as Naruto continued to pleasure her jiggling breasts while continuously sending his cock jetting into her core. Tauriel turned her head and planted her lips on Naruto's in a loving kiss.

The pair of tongues danced wildly in each other's mouths. Naruto moaned into the kiss as he continued to squeeze and pinch her breasts while slamming his length into her core. With one final thrust, her pussy wrapped around her lover's cock causing it to spasm and flood her womb with his seed. The couple panted as Naruto released Tauriel's breasts allowing her to fall forward.

She cuddled up to him with a smile, nuzzling into him affectionately. The two were silent a bit and Naruto spoke, "I still don't want her to go." Tauriel's brow twitched but she saw it as a challenge. She laid on her back and spread her legs apart before Naruto got on top of her and began to rub the head of his still erect cock on her folds then entered with a small groan of pleasure.

He assaulted her with a new barrage of thrusts into her soaking tight heat while she began to buck her hips to match his thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his back as he pummeled his cock into her moist inner tunnels. Tauriel decided to wrap her legs around his waist as well to pull him deeper inside her. Doing this caused her to hiss in pleasure and give another moan. Naruto let out a husky grown as he continued to slam into his wife while watching her breasts jiggle back and forth with each thrust. He reached forward and cupped Tauriel's breast and began to suckle them.

By now she had lost all control of herself and was shaking uncontrollably from the pleasure her beloved was giving her. Naruto circled his tongue around the delicious orbs of flesh and kneaded them together as he continued to pound into her. Naruto continued to tease the beautiful elf's tits as he mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy with her inner walls grinding his cock with each thrust. She also continued to buck her hips to meet his powerful thrusts.

"Naaarrruu~" she whined lustfully as Naruto's cock jetted into her tightening pussy. Naruto released her breast and planted his lips on her neck and began kissing and nibbling away at her neck. She had her eyes shut tightly in pure ecstasy as Naruto continuously pounded into her while moaning from the feeling of Naruto's teeth on her neck. He nibbled away till a bright red hickey appeared on her neck. Finally her walls clamped down on him again, unleashing another torrent of semen into her needy womb. Naruto collapsed and fell forward landing face first into her ample bosom.

She ran her fingers through her lovers spiky yet flexible hair, Naruto sat up to look her in the eyes their lips met in another loving passionate kiss. He then pulled away as she gave a raised brow…"Yeah, still don't."

"Now you're just toying with me," Tauriel smirked as he gave an innocent face. She pushed him onto his back and turned around in the opposite direction and lowered herself down onto his still erect cock before Naruto began to thrust into her once again. "More! More darling!" Tauriel screamed in ecstasy as Naruto pounded into her with the same speed and relentlessness as the other two rounds.

Naruto continued to send his cock rocketing into her pussy as she worked her hips to grind his cock inside her. He took his hands off her shoulders and reached up to cup her breasts to play with them once again. Tauriel whimpered from the combined feeling of her lover's teasing of her sensitive breasts and his big throbbing cock that continued to slam into her inner walls making her insides burn with lust.

Naruto continued to caress and pinch Tauriel's jiggling tits while sending his cock crashing into her tightening walls. Naruto couldn't decide which was better, the feeling of her soft breasts in her hands or the feeling of her warm walls surrounding his cock. Tauriel felt herself getting close and she could tell from the way he was moaning that Naruto was about to cum too. Knowing this, she spread her legs even wider to allow him more room to send his cock thundering into her pussy and began helping him to grope and tease her breasts.

Their efforts eventually paid off as Tauriel's walls squeezed down on his cock, sending one last tidal wave of cum into her womb. She lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Naruto sweaty and exhausted. "How about now?" she asked but received no answer, and she looked to her husband who was fast asleep. She chuckled and snuggled into him, giving him one last kiss on the cheek.

"Glad you agree then."

"The Ring Bearer embarks on his quest to mount Doom."

Naruto had a small frown as he stood beside his wife and daughter, among the others apart of the Fellowship. Naruto glanced to his daughter who was brimming with excitement then glanced to his wife who slipped her hand in his, to calm him down while giving him a smile. He gave a small nod though said nothing as he lifted the hood to his cloak.

"On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will," Erlond spoke with a small smile. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. Let the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-Bearer," Gandalf spoke and Frodo turned around and began walking. Naruto began walking behind them as Gandalf guided Frodo quietly. Naruto then took note how Tauriel held back and spoke with Legolas while Ava walked beside Frodo. As they traveled, Naruto came to the conclusion…

He did not care for this journey one bit.

" _We must hold to this course, west of the Misty mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor_."

During the journey, they often stopped for rest and during this time Naruto and Tauriel both trained Ava. Naruto took notice on how focused his daughter was more so than usual, but said nothing of it. Little did he know, she was simply focused because it was the deal she made with her mother to come along on the quest. She needed to do her best not to be a pain or a headache for her father in return for being allowed to come. So focused and open she was.

Ava also was given the opportunity to get to know Legolas who seemed to grow a bit fond of her, and she of him. Naruto didn't seem to care for it but kept his thoughts to himself while Tauriel silently welcomed it. Whenever training Ava wasn't taking place, Tauriel usually found herself watching her husband train or meditate, or even separate himself from the fellowship. He also never slept, always taking watch which bothered her a bit, but she said nothing of it.

Her attention however was given to her husband who stood up from the rock he was currently meditating on. She also noticed Legolas was giving his attention to the same thing her husband was focused on, something dark in the sky heading their way. "What is that?" Ava wondered. 

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli waved it off.

"Whatever it is moving fast against the wind," Boromir muttered. "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas announced.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered. Tauriel grabbed her daughter and everyone began to take cover while Naruto simply disappeared. They all watched as the flock of dark birds flew threw before leaving. Once they were gone everyone came out of hiding, Naruto appearing another rock.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf grumbled. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," he said as he looked to the snowy high mountain above them.

And so they began to travel even more.

However traveling the mountain was dangerous, so Naruto took the lead, encircling them all in a magic circle. He could hear a fell voice in the air that belonged to Saruman, but whatever magic his old student tried did not work with him aware. Saruman was tried to bring down the mountain but Naruto prevented him from doing that with a final move against the White Wizard.

Akiresu turned into a bow, and he readied it, causing golden energy to surround the bow. Once he was ready, he released it and an arrow made out of golden energy was fired, zipping through the air heading towards the location of Saruman. Naruto waited a few moments and the voice stopped. However, traveling the mountain still wasn't safe, which annoyed Naruto. So it was decided they would go through the mines of Moria.

Gandalf didn't seem to happy about that.

They reached the walls of Moria, with both Gandalf and Naruto searching for the door. Naruto had been aware of Gandalf warning Frodo about the powers of the ring and trusting himself as well as Naruto, simply because the blond had no need for the Ring when he himself was powerful than even Sauron. Tales of no one being able to best the Mighty Achilles was told, and they were not legend.

Within minutes of reaching the walls, they managed to find the door but they would not open without the password. Gandalf tried and tried again, but nothing was happening. So they all waited in boredom as the doors would not open. As Gandalf tried to get the doors to open, Pip and Merry were throwing rocks which Aragorn had them stop doing. Ava and Merry noticed something moving in the waters, but were wondering if it was their imagination. Gandalf soon gave up, but Frodo was able to figure it out and the doors soon opened.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves," Gimli smirked. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!"

"Death?' Naruto grumbled as he took a sniff of the air and smelled nothing but death. Old death, but death nonetheless. He then extended his hand and create a light as did Gandalf allowing them to see the desiccated corpses of what could have been dwarves. "Yeah…death."

That's when everyone looked around to see the corpse as well and began to freak out, well the Hobbits did. Gimli however was grieving while Legolas pulled out an arrow from a corpse, "Goblins." Hearing that they all prepared for a fight, Ava pulled out the sword her father smithed for her while Tauriel and Legolas readied their bows and Naruto stood alert.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir muttered. "Now get out of here get out!"

"Frodo!" 

"Help!"

Naruto spun around and saw what looked to be a tentacle wrapped around Frodo's leg as it was dragging him. Sam managed to slice of a tentacle but then more came out to attack and grab. Naruto hurried and he placed his hand in the water and began releasing lightning into the murky water. The beast in the water began to convulse and screech from in the waters as it was being electrocuted. "Into the mines!" Naruto snapped and everyone got into the mines and Naruto followed just as the beat got over being paralyzed and began to give chase crashing the doors. "Well damn," he grumbled. That didn't go as planned.

"Now we have no choice but to fast the long dark of Moria," Gandalf grumbled as he created a light and continued down with Naruto by his side and Ava close to her mother. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Ava looked to her mother who gave a small shrug so she looked to her father but he said nothing. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

So quietly they traveled, no words being shared as the followed the lead of Gandalf and Naruto for three days in the mines of Moria. Then they came to a stop as there were three doors which caused Gandalf to frown, as he had no memory of this place. "I got this." Naruto muttered and was about to move but Ava grabbed his hand.

"Papa…" she called softly and with worry. He glanced to her before looking forward and creating a single sign and three clones were created. He nodded and they each walked down a door, and simply waited. However a few moments later, Frodo spotted something and quickly ran up to Gandalf and Naruto.

"Something's down there." 

"It's Gollum," Gandalf answered without concern.

"Gollum?"

"Yeah, he's been following us for three days," Naruto muttered as he waited to hear back from his clones. "He was probably set loose from Bara-dur. The Ring has brought him here," Naruto said as he glanced towards the doors. "Pay him no mind, if he gets out of hand I'll kill him." Naruto waved Frodo off.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."

"Pity?" Gandalf questioned as he looked to Frodo. "It is pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo?" he wondered while Naruto remained silent. "Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends," he muttered. "My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

"I wish the Ring had never come to me," Frodo muttered as he sat down beside Gandalf. "I wish none of this had happened." 

"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide," Gandalf spoke. "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."

"Found it." Naruto muttered as he got words from his clones and began to head down the third door. They all followed Naruto and once they reached down bottom, Gandalf risked a little more light allowingthem to see the size of the area they were in.

"Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf presented. Most of them were amazed and began walking, until Gimli found an open door and ran inside with Naruto rolling his eyes. The others followed inside to see the dead bodies around and the light shining from the window onto a tomb. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read and Naruto frowned as he remembered the older Dwarf part of the Oakenshiled company. He paid his respects while the others were looking around and Gandalf found and old book.

"We must move on, we cannot linger," Legolas whispered with Naruto actually agreeing with him as Gandalf read aloud.

" _They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The Ground shakes, drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out, a shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming._ "

All had their attention to Pippen who touched something causing the webbed corpse to fall over in the well, making noise as it went. "We move now." Naruto ordered as he snapped his fingers and Tauriel grabbed their daughter and they began to find a way to where they came, but Naruto pushed back his wife and child as two arrows were fired at his head, which he avoided. "Gods be damned, they move fast," he grumbled before he closed the doors. "Hobbits get back! Stay close to Gandalf! Tauriel cover Ava! Everyone else, ready for a fight!" Naruto ordered as he pulled out his sword which transformed to a gladius blade. "Oh and they have a Cave-troll."

"Gryah! Let the come!" Gimli snarled as he stood on the tomb. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Legolas, Aragorn and Tauriel readied their bows while Boromir and Naruto stood off to the sides waiting for the doors to be burst open while Gandalf stayed next to the hobbits. The Orcs were breaking down the door and the three archers began firing through the holes.

Then the Orcs managed to bust through and more arrows began flying. Naruto with a single sweep managed to kill about five, and with each wave of his sword more and more fell. But as more and more fell, more and more came then came in the Cave Troll. The others began fighting as well with Naruto and Tauriel keeping an eye on their daughter who was defending herself rather well. Naruto knew the Cave troll was going to get out of hand and have a chance to hurt his daughter, so he focused on the beast.

"Everyone move!" Naruto ordered and they moved out of the trolls way just as Naruto managed to cast a spell and blow the beast back. But it wasn't enough and his sword turned into a spear and with all his might he chucked the spear at the Trolls head, and went straight through it's skull. Naruto then called back Akiresu and began to deal with the rest of the Orcs. Until the room was cleared out. "Ava!"

"I'm here Papa!" she returned and he looked to her before pulling her in for a hug then looked her over to make sure she was not hurt too bad. A few scratches but nothing major. Once she was okay in his eyes he found Tauriel who gave him a soft smile, showing she was okay as well. He then nodded before he stood up, and looked to see everyone else was alive, which was what mattered.

"We keep moving!"

And so they ran to the bridge of Kahaza-dum with Orcs and Goblins chasing them all over. And soon enough they were completely surrounded and Naruto was about to cast a spell that would have erased all the goblins and orcs from existence. But a monstrous roar was heard and a red light coming down the hall and the orcs and goblins bailed out in fear. Naruto raised a brow as they all looked down the hall, "We should be running too." With that he grabbed Ava, putting her onto his back with ease and began running, Tauriel catching up with him.

"What are we running from?" Ava wondered as she looked back.

"A Balrog. Demon created by the Goddess Hel," Naruto growled as certain thoughts were going through his head. "I've never faced one, and as much as I would love too, now is not the time." He then scowled as they came to a dead end but he spotted stairs.

"Papa what about the others?" 

"Right now you and your mother are my main concern princess," Naruto grumbled as they headed down stairs. And jumped from stair case to stair case, avoiding arrows as they went on and on. "Tauriel?"

"I'm fine, keep moving!" Tauriel responded in kind and Naruto nodded as she picked up speed and he matched hers. They soon reached the end of the stairs and began heading for the bridge, ignoring the flames around them that were in the halls. Naruto and Tauriel crossed the bridge and Naruto put down his daughter, and pushed her along. "Ava come on!" the girl nodded but then noticed her father was not following. "Ava!"

"Wait! Papa!"

"Go! I'll catch up!" Naruto ordered as he went back to help the others. Ava called after him but he continued on and managed to meet up with the others and helped them along the bridge while he caught sight of the Balrog which Gandalf was holding back. "Gandalf!" Naruto called but he was ignored as Gandalf gave a roar.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Balrog stepped forward anyway and the bridge collapsed, causing his side to give way and have him fall to his seemingly death. Gandalf gave a huff as he turned around and began to walk towards the group, but before he got too far, the demon's fire whip latched onto his ankle and pulled him down. Seeing this made Naruto and Frodo's eyes go wide and Naruto took a step as if to reach for his old student.

"GANDALF!"


	74. Achilles Untold Ch 7

**Chapter XXXVIII**

" _Welcome Legolas, Son of Thranduil_."

" _Our fellowship stands in your debt."_

The high elf that captured them, Haldir, gazed upon the group, with a hum. " _Aragorn of Dunedain,_ " Haldir greeted with Aragorn bowing his head a bit. " _You are known to us. As are you…Achilles_." Haldir said as he looked to the silent blond who decided to humor him. Tauriel and Ava stood by him as Naruto gazed upon the elf.

"Where is she?" Naruto demanded as he gazed at Haldir. Haldir raised a brow while Naruto glared at the elf and took a step forward. " _Do not play games with me Elf. I am in no mood for it. Where is she?_ "

" _He brings great evil with him_ ," Haldir said as he looked to Frodo. " _You can go no furt_ …" the Elf suddenly fell a knee as he gripped as his throat, choking. While Naruto held his hand in a clenched motion.

"Didn't I just say I am in no mood for games? Must I speak in the common tongue for you to understand?" Naruto snarled as his eyes were blood red.

"Naruto," Tauriel whispered as she placed her hand on his shoulder to calm her husband. "My love stop, you are doing more damage than good," she warned but he seemed to pay her no mind. "Stay your anger, let him go." Naruto still didn't listen the elf fell to both knees as he was now struggling while the others looked on in confusion and horror. "Are you really going to murder this man in front of our daughter?" she hissed into his ear.

This made Naruto stop and he glanced to Ava who was watching with a look of great confusion and worry. Not for the elf, but for him and he looked away from her. He released his hold on the elf who gasped greedily for air. "Where?" 

"F-follow me, Lord Achilles."

"The enemy knows you have entered here,"

The fellowship remained silent as they gazed upon the beauty of the two highest Elves in Midgard. Celeborn and Galadriel, with the former being the one to speak to them first. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eleven there are here, yet twelve there were set out from Rivendell."

" _Mithrandir is gone_ ," Naruto spoke up in response which earned a slightly wide eyed look from Galadriel who seemed focused on him. " _Taken out by a Balrog_." This seemed to stun Galadriel who stepped forward, and walked directly to Naruto, putting her hands on his cheeks. Ava blinked as she looked between her mother and Galadriel, wondering why this lady was getting so handsy with her father.

" _I could feel your anger from Moria my dear_ ," Galadriel said quietly with Naruto remaining silent. " _Do not let corrupt you, do not let it have hold of your strong heart, of your pure soul. After all, you have a daughter to look after_ ," she smiled softly and Naruto slowly nodded in understanding. " _We will speak later_." With that she kissed his forehead before stepping back and looking to the fellowship, able to feel the heaviness in their hearts.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin," she advised the Dwarf. "For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." As she said that she focused on Boromir who began to break out into a cold sweat as she studied him, Celeborn spoke.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf hope is lost." 

"No it's not!" Ava spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "Sure Gandalf might be gone, but that doesn't mean we give up! We have a mission to do remember? Destroy that damn ring! Everyone knows what they were getting themselves into, which means Gandalf. We need to keep going!" she exclaimed.

"Such fire, this young one has," Galadriel smiled softly as she gazed upon the youngest member of the company. "Go and rest as you all are full of sorrow and much toil." She then gave a small smile.

"Tonight, you will sleep…"

"Why must you scare the boy?"

"It's a way to warn him to make sure he does not fail," Galadriel chuckled slightly to herself as she glanced to Naruto after her eyes were taken off Frodo who left after meeting with her. "I'm surprised you came,"

"You shouldn't be," Naruto muttered as he leaned against a rock, gazing at her. "We have a bond, do we not?" he asked and Galadriel gave a smile as she nodded her head, approaching him. "I figured I must see you before you left, seeing I might not ever see you again," Galadriel could only hum as they began to walk together. "They're coming back…"

"Yes, I can feel them." She said quietly. "But I'm afraid they won't be coming back peacefully," Galadriel frowned. "Hopefully I will be gone before they return completely. Maybe you should do the same?" she suggested with Naruto frowning.

"There is no where I can go, I'm stuck here until some God decides to be an ass and sends me elsewhere," Naruto frowned. "I've spent a few hundred years looking for a way out, a way to Greece but…" he paused as he slowly shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this." Galadriel nodded in understanding as they continued walking. "Gandalf…" 

"He is trapped in shadow," she responded and he hummed. "He is being searched for as we speak. Do not let his apparent death mess with you." Naruto nodded his head as they came to a stop, entering a room, a bedroom. "Naruto…" she called softly and he looked to her, "What is on your mind?" The blond gazed into her eyes before he raised his hand and carressed her soft cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"I still find it amazing how the second most beautiful elf in all of Midgard is so fond of me," he chuckled and she couldn't help but raise a playful brow, as if to say, 'second'? "Well my wife comes first, so…"

"Just kiss me fool,"

So that's what he did.

Galadriel kissed him back, licking his lips asking for entrance which he allowed. He then sent his tongue to explore her mouth like she explored his, both moaning in each other's mouth from how great it felt. After all it's been a long time since they've done this. The elf caught his tongue and sucked on it, licking it with her own, earning a light moan from the warrior. Then Naruto followed her lead and began to suck on her tongue a bit more which caused her to moan a bit louder than him.

Finally they broke the kiss for a moment before she kissed him again, with more force and passion than before. After several more minutes, she found his collarbone and began to kiss it before licking it. Then she moved south, sliding against his body while her hand was removing his pants, his hands were now massaging her shoulders. Naruto found himself on the bed with Galadriel before his boner, looking at him with eyes full of lust.

She licked him from the tip to his balls and back several times, covering his while dick. She then began to plant butterfly kisses on the tip and licking it from time to time while stroking and massaging him. She then took his tip in her mouth and began sucking it lightly and licking it, slowly taking more of him in. Naruto whose hands were now on her head, bit his bottom lip as his tip hit the back of her throat. He then moaned as she began to deepthroat him, which only made her work on him harder.

Galadriel let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and licked him from the tip to the base and back before taking the head of his cock in her mouth again and had her tongue work miracles on it. Naruto gave no warning as he began to cum, but she didn't stop pleasuring him even when he came in her mouth with a small groan. His seed leaked on her lower lip, but she didn't stop her tonguework until she was sure she got it all. She let his dick fall out of her mouth and swallowed his cum. Then she used her tongue to lick the rest of it from her face.

She then kissed her way up to his body before leaning back and taking off her beautiful white dress, revealing to him her slim yet wonderful frame. Naruto licked his lips and decided to act. He grabbed her and rolled them over so that she was under him. He kissed her body down to her breasts and kissed on each light pink erect nipple, making Galardriel giggle quietly. Her took her right tit into his mouth and began sucking it and playing with her nipple with his tongue while he was massaging her left breast with his right hand, brushing his fingers against her nipple there, making the elf beaty under him moan in pleasure. Some time later, he switched breasts to give them equal attention. This made her moan louder and he took her left breasts from his mouth and used his previously free hand to play with it while he continued kissing his way down her body.

He stopped massaging her bosom and brought his hands down to spread her long toned legs. He didn't ask or even consider her as he nuzzled into her nice trimmed bush of blond hair, making her giggle. He then stopped a moment to admire the wet elf pussy before him, then diving in tongue first. As his tongue explored depth of her moist cavern, Galadriel wrapped her legs around his head, trying to bring him even closer to her core. He found her jucies to be nice and tasty and eagerly lapped them.

He flicjed his tongue againsth er clit when he wanted more nectar from lustfully moaning beauty. He then sent his tongue into the tight depth of her pussy, licking her inner walls there, earning a cry of pleasure. Several minutes later her entire body tensed and began rocking, her inner walls tightened around his tongue and with a long lustful cry she had her orgasm. Lots of her juices streamed into his mouth. Naruto drank all of her cum and licked her thighs and lips clean. He untangled her legs and looked at her face that showed pure bliss, before kissing her pussy one last time, sending shivers through her now limp body. He trailed kisses up her body, again stopping at her breasts to give them some extra attention with his mouth.

Naruto kissed her on the tip of her nose, making her giggle then pressed his lips to hers. Galadriel gladly responded to his kiss, unmindful that it carried her own taste. "Fuck me," she pleaded when they broke their kiss. Naruto simply gave her a knowing look, and "Naruto!~" moaned his name as he entered her smoothly. He gave a bit of time to adjust to his size and she wrapped her legs around his waist. This pushed him even deeper and that was his cue to keep going. He put his hands on her breasts, giving them a good squeeze and kissed her before sliding out of her almost completely.

Then he slammed back, both lovers moaning from it. He repeated his actions and Galadriel began helping as she moved her hips, giving them both even more pleasure. "Fas-ssteer! Aaah~" she voiced and Naruto did as he asked while also increasing his power behind each thrust. She sifted a bit allowing him to go even deeper, and minutes later her body began to tense. She thrashing a bit, her hands gripping the sheets as her orgasm neared. Naruto felt her inner walls contract around his dick and her juices flowing against his length and leaking out.

With a loud cry, she came. He stopped thrusting for the moment and leaned forward planting a kiss on her lips. When she began to come down from her orgasm, she rolled over so now she was on top of him, while he was half lying, half sitting. She sat up on him and placed his hands on her hips and she began playing with her breasts while he massaged her ass. Galadriel gave a smirk as she rose up on his tool then slammed down, making them both moan. She started bouncing her ass up and down rapidly and Naruto felt his near coming. As the bouncing continued as they made out, she soon tightened around him again and her body began shaking with another orgasm approaching. She continued to bounce, crying lustfully from pleasure until she couldn't anymore and her limp sweaty from collapsed on his chest and he gave a grunt while cumming inside her.

There was silence for a few moments before she gazed into his eyes and gave a small smile…

"More."

"So Papa…" 

Naruto looked to his daughter who was inspecting the elven daggers that Galadriel had gifted her with. Her mother and Legolas had received cool bows, but her father hadn't been gifted with anything. "How come Lady Galadriel didn't gift you with anything?" she wondered and Tauriel gave a small chuckle to herself while Naruto gave his wife a small look. Ava looked between her parents, wonder what was so funny.

"Galadriel and I have known each other for a long time," Naruto told his daughter with a small smile. "She knows I don't care for gifts very much. So we simply spent time together," he shrugged.

"Is that why you didn't come to bed last night?" Tauriel teased her husband who gave her a look. "I mean I understand," she shrugged with Ava raising a brow and Naruto wondering where she was going with this. "Lady Galadriel is the most beautiful elf in all of Midgard," Naruto blinked while Ava frowned. Naruto then surprised Tauriel as he grabbed her chin and kissed her fiercly. More fiercely then Ava has ever seen or Tauriel has felt since he took her virginity.

Naruto soon pulled away, leaving a flushed Tauriel as he gave her a look. "Galadriel may be beautiful, but even her beauty does not compare to yours my love," Tauriel simply gazed at him and felt her loins heat up a bit. He then kissed her lightly before turning forward.

"Onward."

As they traveled down the river, they came across the Argonath statues which were quite mighty and a sight to see. Ava figured it took hundreds of years to finish, and within a few hours they statues were behind them as they were near a waterfall. As they made camp it was discussed they would cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continued on foot, approaching Mordor from the north.

However Naruto noticed that Frodo decided to wander off, which annoyed him and he decided to go watch after him. He informed Tauriel where he was going before he left silently and as he traveled the branches of the forest, he couldn't help but think of the time he saved Bilbo from the those Trolls. He wondered if something like that would happen again.

He soon found Frodo, wandering around which was completely unsafe for the fool. But then he took notice of Boromir who seemed to be gathering firewood. He spoke with Frodo who was wary of him, and Naruto watched them carefully. He could sense that Boromir was getting out of hand as he tried to convince Frodo to give him the ring, but it did not seem to be working. Frodo then began walking away and Boromir got pissed as he chased after Frodo and Naruto decided it was time to step in until Frodo disappeared.

He blinked and scowled as he tried to look for Frodo but could not see him. ' _Akiresu_?' he called to his sword who had been silent as of late. She gave a yawn upon waking up, rubbing her eye. ' _You're really sleeping?_ '

' _Can you blame me?_ ' she grumbled before she spotted someone. ' _Your hobbit is that way_.' Akiresu said before disappearing as she rubbed her eye. Naruto shook his head and began to take off, ignoring the apologizing Boromir. He then saw Frodo fall out of nowhere, landing on the ground with a thud. He gave a small chuckle as he made himself known.

"Frodo," he called and Frodo looked up to him and quickly scurried. "You good? Boromir didn't get you shook to bad did he?" he wondered and Frodo calmed down a bit.

"It's taken him," he muttered and Naruto landed before him.

"The Ring is still with you, yes?" Frodo gave him a look of wary and Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh please kid, if I wanted the Ring I would have taken it from you a long time ago, like this, see?" he smirked as he held the ring in his hand and Frodo's eyes widened. He ignored it calling his name, as he focused on Frodo. "If I could destroy this damn Ring, right now I would," he grumbled as he set his hand a blaze in black flames but the ring still stood in perfect shape. He then expelled the flames and tossed it too Frodo. "But you were meant to destroy it, so there. You best get going."

"You're just going to let me leave?"

"Well yeah, I'm not going to risk my daughter if I don't have too," he grumbled as he shooed him off. "Now go, before the Orcs show up and I have to save your ass," Naruto waved him off. Frodo looked at his sword which was going blue and took off as Naruto readied himself for the Orcs that neared, he could smell their stench. He then turned and saw the Horde of Orcs in front of him and her smirked. "It's funny," he chuckled as he unsheathed his Akiresu in her katana form. "I never get tired of killing you fuckers."

They all rushed him and Naruto began slicing through each one with ease, standing his ground perfectly. It wasn't until his fiftieth Orc that the others finally showed up, though he noticed some of them were running off somewhere. Naruto paid them no mind as he simply focused on his kills. He then glanced to Tauriel who stood back to back with Legolas, firing arrow after arrow. Though…someone was missing.

"Where's Ava?" Naruto demanded as he then heard the horn of Gondor.

"With Merry and Pippin!" she told him and he blinked as he slashed through another Orc and took off. But as he ran to find his daughter more Orcs were getting in his way and he felt danger for his daughter and he sensed death. With a roar Naruto blew back the Orcs in his way with a fiery explosion and continued to race through the forest to reach his daughter.

"PAPA!"

"AVA!" Naruto screamed as he continued to rush and the sight he came across was Boromir kneeling before an Orc. Naruto however gave a snarl, as he tackled the Orc and slammed him into the ground before piercing through the right side of his chest. "Where did you take her!? WHERE IS SHE?" Naruto demanded but the Orc simply roared at him. "TELL ME!" but the Orc simply tried to bite him and Naruto gave his own roar of rage as he ripped off his head and tossed it.

He then looked to Boromir who was being tended by Aragorn. He then took off running, tracking the scent of the Orcs but they were getting further and further away from him. "BANKAI!" Naruto roared and he was engulfed in golden flames and he picked up speed they would not get far! "AVA!" he screamed.

"PAPA!" Naruto heard and focused on her voice then he saw her, walking towards him holding a wounded left arm. "Papa!" Ava cried with a tearful smile and Naruto nearly tackled her as he pulled her into a hug, his golden flames wrapping around her protectively. As she cried into his chest Naruto was letting relief flood his system. "There was so many! Merry and Pip! We have to save them Papa!"

"Ava," he called softly as he let his flames die down and looked into her eyes. "There is nothing we can do for them now. They will not be killed, if they were to be killed they would have not been captured," he told her as he took a look over her as she silently cried for her friends. "This does not mean we will not save them, we will. Just not now," he then began to heal the wound on her arm before pulling for another hug. "I thought I was going to lose you too," Ava closed her eyes as she basked in her fathers warmth and love, exhaustion beginning to settle in.

"Papa?"

"Yes princess?"

"Can you carry me?"

"Of course."

"Ava!"

"Shh," Naruto told his wife as she approached him and Ava who was riding his back, sleeping soundly. "She's fine. Exhausted, but fine," he told her as she looked over her daughter. Tauriel gave a sigh of relief and nodded before she kissed him softly. "Where is Merry and Pippin?" she wondered just as Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn showed up.

"The Orcs took them. They would have taken Ava too, but she managed to escape," he explained to them. "Boromir's dead?" he figured and nods were given. Naruto hummed before looking to where he had come, "Frodo and Sam have probably already reached the Eastern shore, which is fine, I let him go." Naruto said which made their eyes wide but Aragorn understood. "He's no longer in our care, however that doesn't mean we abandon Merry and Pippin." He then nodded in the direction he came from.

"You guys get going, I'll catch up with you soon."

"I'm staying," Tauriel stated and Naruto had a small frown but nodded his head. Legolas looked like he wanted stay as well but the look from Tauriel warned him not to offer so he simply left with the others. Once they were gone Naruto created a small camp and laid his daughter down gently, allowing her to sleep. He sat not too far from her and simply gazed at her in thought while Tauriel stood off to the side. "It's my fault," she spoke up.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's my fault our daughter was almost in the hands of those Orcs," she answered with him frowning. "If I had just stayed with her then…" 

"Then maybe you would be dead like Boromir," Naruto cut her off causing her to gaze at him with wide eyes. "That man died trying to protect our daughter and the Hobbits," Naruto frowned as he gave a soft frown. "I wish I could have thanked him before he died. But if you would have been there, you would have been a target as well. If I lost you then…" Naruto took a deep breath. "It's not your fault and at this point it really doesn't matter. We have her and she's safe in under our watch."

"You'd forgive me that easily? For endangering our child?" she asked softly and Naruto finally looked to her to see she head teary eyes. The man stood and walked over to his wife and pulled her into a hug, comforting her. She accepted his hug, crying into his chest as he held her.

"She's learning," Naruto expressed with Tauriel sniffing as she looked into his eyes. "She's learning lessons I could not teach her. And of course I am going to forgive you because you are my wife, and I know you would not hurt our daughter inentionally. She's safe now Tauriel, that's all that matters to me," he expressed as he pulled her in for a soft kiss which she accepted and returned. "If you wish to give her more security, I will," he promised and she nodded, wanting exactly that.

"Very well."

"So much war…so much pain."

"Papa?"

Naruto opened his eyes from his mediation to see his daughter who had woken up, rubbing her eye cutely. Naruto then glanced to his wife who was sleeping soundly not too far from him. "You're awake, good. We can leave as soon as your mother wakes," he said and she blinked before frowning.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to catch up with Aragorn, he and the other two went looking for the Hobbits," he informed as he ignored the disturbance in Midgard. Naruto then gave a small smile to his daughter, "Go back to sleep dear. We have a journey ahead of us." Ava slowly nodded as she laid back down and went back to sleep. He smiled lightly before he focused back on Midgard and frowned. There was so much needless death, and he blamed Saruman. Once he saw that fucker he was going to make him feel pain before bringing him a tormenting death.

He may not be the God of War, but he had still been a God of War. Which mean he was connected to all things concerning War still, even if it was on a smaller scale. He could still sense it, and connect with it. But more importantly, he could sense a great war coming forth and he wasn't sure how he would feel about it. His attention was then given to a third presence, not that of a Mortal. He slowly stood up and took note of a glow of the light and he walked towards it, making sure to leave a few clones to guard his wife and daughter.

As he neared the glow, he noticed he was in a meadow of sorts. The ball of light soon took shape of a human figure, and soon it transformed to that of a woman, but there was no face, just a figure. " _Hello, Naruto of Achilles. It has been a while…_ "

"You're a goddess," Naruto said with a mutter as he looked over the glowing figure. "Your voice is…familiar," he muttered lightly then he hummed. "Freya…it has been a while," he agreed and he could feel the Goddess smile. "Why have you come to me?" 

" _I've come to warn you that war is fast approaching and you should prepare. This is bigger than Sauron,_ " she said and Naruto gave a frown but he nodded his head, he figured that was the case. " _Soon the Gods will have revealed themselves, and when they do…it won't be pleasant. Farewell for now, Achilles._ " With that she disappeared and Naruto turned as he headed back to camp. But as he walked, he couldn't help but mutter…

"Damn Gods."

"Glad you finally showed up,"

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"We flew." Naruto muttered as he and his family caught up with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Their attention was then given to the sound of horse trudging and they quickly got out of the way as a large group of men riding horses rode past. Ava looked a bit amazed while Aragorn hummed and spoke out.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" he quested causing the leader to do a turn around, along with the other riders. And they were quickly surrounded with spears pointed at them. Then their attention was given to the leader who pulled up to them.

"What business do two elves, two men, a dwarf and youn girl have in the Riddermark?" the man asked as he glared at them. Yet none of them answered quick enough, "Speak quickly!" he ordered. Ava's brow twitched and she was going to say something but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, making her be quiet.

"Look, I'm Achilles. This is Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Tauriel and Ava," Naruto spoke as the man looked down from his horse. "We are friends of Rohan, and Theoden, your King." However as he said this, the man gained a frown.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own Kin. I am Eomer," he said as he took off his helmet. The spears were then lifted and the man continued. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished,"

Naruto hummed as he took a glance around. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say. As an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets,"

"We are no spies," Naruto shook his head. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain," Naruto informed. "They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night."

"Did you come across two hobbits?" Ava asked suddenly, gaining the man's attention. "They're short, but not shorter than the dwarf, and young looking! As if they were kids! Unlike myself that is," she smirked while Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway, did you see them?" 

"We left none alive," he shook his head. "We piled the carcasses and burned them," he gestured to the smoky hill. "I am sorry." Ava looked distraught as did Gimli while Legolas frowned. Naruto looked towards the hill as did Aragorn before looking to Tauriel. Eomer then gave a whistle and three horses came forward. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Eomer then got on his horse as he slipped on his helmet. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." With that said they began to ride north.

Getting upon the horses they began to go forward only to come across the burning corpses. Ava was distressed but soon noticed her father was doing tracking, talking to himself. He even picked up some rope which could have been bonds. She and the others followed him, the tracks leading away from the battle, but into Fangorn forest.

"Lets go." With that Naruto continued on into the forest with the others following though Tauriel kept close to Ava. Naruto looked around the forest, tracking with Aragorn and both were coming across strange tracks. Naruto then stopped as he looked around more closely. "Do not hurt the trees," he told them before taking notice of Gimli. "Lower your ax!" he ordered and the Dwarf did so. "They're talking to each other, which means they have feelings. Which means this forest is alive. Do not provoke them."

"Papa, how do you know this?"

"I was taught how to be Sage," Naruto muttered as he took notice of something and Leoglas did as well. "You feel it?" Legolas nodded and Naruto hummed. "What could it be?" 

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas muttered with Naruto narrowing his eyes as everyone readied themselves. But Naruto gave a small smirk as he turned around and there was a bright white light.

"Oi oi! Turn that light off will ya?" Naruto grumbled as he covered his eyes a bit. "Enough with the charades already Gandalf, I know it's you." Thus the light faded and Gandalf was revealed.

"You always ruin my fun."

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins."

"Great."

"We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli questioned. "That is no short distance!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan," Naruto said as he walked beside Gandalf, Aragorn on the other side. "It goes ill with the King. I don't think it will be easily cured," he added with Gandalf nodding slightly in agreement.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli wondered. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here? In this horrid, dark, dank tree infested…" he stopped as the forest began to groan as if cursing and wanting to attack Gimli.

"Didn't Papa say this forest has feelings?" Ava reminded the dwarf. "Be nice!" she muttered before patting a tree, "Nice talking tree!" she grinned before walking forward.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn," Gandalf turned to tell Gimli. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalance in the mountains." 

"I get it! Because their short!" Ava laughed with Naruto chuckling.

"Something is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." 

"Strong?! Oh that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf." Gandalf said as he continued on. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be!"

"I don't like the sound of that mama."

"Me neither dear."

As they left the forest, Gandalf whistled really hard and long and a few moments later a white horse came galloping. "Shadowfax," Gandalf greeted the horse. "He is the lord of all horses. "And has been my friend through many dangers."

Then they began to ride or in Naruto's case, fly.

"Wow, a Kingdom on a hill, how cool," Ava grumbled dryly as she sat behind her mother who rode the horse while Naruto was riding a dragon. He would have been riding Daenerys but she was still busy. But he did speak with her for a few minutes before she had to return to work, which she still wouldn't tell him about.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf stated. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan whose mind is over thrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong," Gandalf muttered. "Be careful of what you say, do not look for welcome here." With that Gandalf continued on, Naruto right behind him though he dispelled his Dragon summon. Soon enough they were inside the city, and Naruto took note of the dull emotions within which made him frown as the others.

As they approached the castle the doors opened and soldiers as well as the general came out to greet them. "I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." Gandalf looked to Naruto with a raised a brow and the blond shrugged as he walked in, showing he held no weapons while the others had to give theirs away, well except for Gandalf's 'walking stick'.

Naruto took the lead as he was inside, and he could feel Saruman's influence throughout the castle, but it was concentrated on two people. He saw the two men at the end of the room. A pale man who looked like a snake wearing all black and an old man who looked half dead. Naruto assumed it was Grima Wormtongue and Theoden King respectively.

The doors closed behind them as they approached and Gandalf spoke. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late! Theoden King!"

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"

"A just question my liege." Grima said as then the stood. "Late is the hour in wich this conjurer chooses to appear." While he walked towards them, Naruto spotted the group of men shadowing their steps to the side and snorted as he focused on Grima. "Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest…" 

"Shut up." Naruto muttered as he waved his hand and the man's eyes widened as all the air in his throat suddenly disappeared and he couldn't breathe! Why couldn't he breathe! He gripped at his neck as he began choking, trying to pry off the invisible hand off his throat. Then the men began to attack but as they moved in Naruto waved his fingers and they were all flung against the walls. "Gandalf."

"Theoden!" Gandalf spoke as he and Naruto approached him. "Son of Thengel! Too long have you sat in the shadows. Hearken to me!" he said as the old man glared at him. "I release you from the spell," he said but nothing happened only Theoden laughing at him. Gandalf raised a brow as he wondered what was going on.

"You have no power here!"

"Maybe not, but I do," Naruto smirked as he blurred forward and pushed his palm against Theoden's head, taking him by surprise. "Saruman might be a powerful wizard…but I taught him everything he knows," Naruto said as he called upon his power. "Release!"

"You can't do this! I am Saruman!" 

"Like I give a fuck," Naruto sneered as he flicked Theoden's head and the king was knocked back in his throne. Naruto felt Saruman's influence suddenly leave and he turned around walking towards the nearly dead Grima. He then released him from the choke hold. He then lifted his fingers and Grima rose up, standing stock still in actual pain. "Witness the cure to this poison," Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and Grima was set ablaze by black flames causing him to scream in horror as he ran away. He then rolled his neck and began walking out,

"You're welcome."


	75. Achilles Untold Ch 8

**Chapter XXXIX**

"They had no warning."

Naruto glanced to Eorwyn who sat beside the two children Gandalf had found wandering into the kingdom. Ava sat beside her mother who gazed at the kids with a look of somberness. "They were unarmed," she said looking towards Theoden and Gandalf. "Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron," Gandalf told Theoden who looked rather tired. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children, you must fight." 

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn spoke up. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now," Theoden stated as he stood up and paced around in thought. "Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people," Theoden said as he looked to Gandalf. "I will not risk open war." 

"Too late for that," Naruto finally spoke up gaining his attention. "War is already at your doorstep whether you want it to be or not. And this is only the beginning because I'm sure it will get worse," Naruto told the King who glared at him.

"When last I looked, Theoden, not Achilles was king of Rohan,"

"And just a few hours ago you were a cryptic old bastard under the control of a wizard and poisoned by the words of a snake!" Naruto snapped back at the man, leaning off the pillar. "Do not talk to me as if I'm some boy who knows nothing of the world, _you_ are the boy here!" Naruto snarled. "People are out there dying! And fore the last several months you have hidden in your castle doing nothing! And now that I come along to heal you, you feel all high and mighty?" Naruto glared as he approached the king but Tauriel stood up and blocked him from hurting the man. "If you weren't so weak willed, maybe some of this wouldn't have happened!"

Theoden glared at Naruto but kept silent as the words cut deep. Naruto sneered as he stepped away, ignoring Tauriel's warning look. Gandalf had a frown but stepped forward,

"What is the King's decision?"

"By order of the King, the City must empty! We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need!"

"Helms Deep!" Gimli scoffed as the group walked from the castle, following Gandalf and Naruto. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people."

"Well what he thinks is best is going to get them killed," Naruto muttered in response to Aragorn. "There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap and he's too stupid to see it."

"He thinks he's leading them to safety," Gandalf added as he made his way to his horse. "What they will get is a massacre," he then turned to both Naruto and Aragorn. "Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. "I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you both before the end, Achilles, Aragorn," he told the two. "The people of Rohan, will need you. The defenses have to hold." 

"They will hold,"

"With luck my search will not be in vain," Gandalf said as he mounted his horse. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east," Gandalf told them before he rode off. Naruto then took notice of the horse that was acting quite wild as it was trying to be tamed by a few men.

"Oi!" Ava snapped getting the men's attention. "Let him go," Ava ordered which earned looks of confusion. "You heard me, let him go." She said with a glare that was as strong as her father's. Naruto and Tauriel watched their daughter with silent interest as she dealt with this. Ava grabbed the ropes on the Horse and began to sing a soft tune in elvish and surely the Horse began to calm down. She then rested a calming and gentle hand on the horse and began to take off the leather straps on his face.

"His name is Brego," Eorwyn told Ava who glanced to her. "He was my cousins horse."

"Brego," she said softly with a smile and laid a kiss on the Horses' head. " _Your name is Kingly_ ," Ava mentioned as she caressed the horse with care. She then looked into the Horses eyes before looking to Eorwyn. "Turn him free, he's seen enough of war," with that she walked off, leaving her parents rather impressed. Tauriel smiled as she looked to her husband.

"She's maturing."

"That she is."

"I sense danger…"

"WARGS!"

"Whaddya know?" Naruto muttered as he kicked his horse, making it pick up speed as he neared the two Warg riders ahead, Legolas already firing an arrow at an Orc. Naruto reached the second and slashed off his head before snapping the neck of Warg with pure power.

"A Scout!" Legolas announced, and Aragorn ran back to give warning. Naruto turned around and continued on ahead to meet the enemy head on. And when he did he came to a stop to see large group of Warg riders that ran over the hill. Naruto got off his horse just as Legolas stood beside him, "What are you going to do?"

"Deal with them." Naruto said as he pulled out his sword and took off running. Legolas gave a small smirk as he began to fire arrow after arrow while Naruto met the pack head on and slew them with relative ease. He was sounded by Wargs that roared and challenged him, but none came close to laying a wound on him. Once again Legolas was given the pleasure to see the Legendary Achilles in battle with the odds against him.

Moments later the soldiers finally caught up and joined Naruto in the fight. Ava stayed by her mothers side as the two covered Naruto when they could. Naruto took notice of Gimli get toppled by a Warg and he made his way over. An Orc was about to finish Gimli off when Naruto yanked off it's head. He then glanced to a nearby Warg who rushed at him but Naruto punched it in the nose before stabbing through it's skull. With ease he then pulled the dead Warg off of Gimli before taking notice of Aragorn getting knocked off his horse.

However it seemed Aragorn had it handled, so Naruto focused back on the nearby Warg that pounced on him. However before it could do it's damage, Tauriel released an arrow which pierced it's skull. She sent him a wink and he smirked in return before changing his sword into a spear and throwing it at an Orc who tried to decapitate her from behind. She blinked and received a kiss on her cheek as Naruto passed by her, retrieving Akiresu and continuing on with the slaughter.

Ava was handling herself well as she managed to take down Warg after Warg with Legolas keeping an eye on her from a few yards away. Soon though she ran out of arrows, and quickly drew her sword and spun around to stab through an Orc who screeched at her. She then blocked an arrow then threw her sword at the Warg charging towards her. As the beast tumbled, Ava pulled out her daggers and ran towards the Orc rider and managed to criss cut his head off with a jump. She landed with a roll and blocked an attack from another Orc, she kicked him off his feet then stabbed his face before throwing her second dagger at a third Orc, hitting it's skull.

When she finally took a breath she noticed there was no more Orcs or Wargs. She caught sight of her parents who seemed to be flirting with each other. Legolas was looking around for something, Gimli had finished off a Warg and Aragorn…"Wait, where's Aragorn?" she questioned and began to help Legolas help find their friend.

Only to find out he had fallen off the cliff.

Then he came back.

"All Isengard is emptied."

"How many?" Theoden wondered as he paced around, Aragorn debriefing them all.

"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn answered with Naruto humming in thought. This gained a shocked look from Theoden, while the others looked a bit surprised. "It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn shared with a grave look in his eye. Theoden frowned as he turned and walked off.

"Let them come."

As he walked out Naruto stood from his seat and began to walk off as well. Tauriel watched her husband leave and she followed him, calling after him. "Naruto!" he finally stopped and looked to her. "What are you thinking?" she wondered, knowing he was thinking up something crazy. Naruto gave a small smile as he pulled her in for a kiss which left her knees weak. He then pulled away, as she gazed at him confused.

"I'll be back by tomorrow," he assured her. He then began to walk off and Tauriel could only gaze after him, purely confused and worried for her husband. He then turned around and gave her a big smile. "I promise." With that said he headed for the stables and grabbed the fastest horse he could find and set off, leaving the gates, riding past Aragorn, Legolas and Theoden who gazed after him curiously.

" _Are you sure about this?_ "

Naruto gave a nod as he rode, a blank expression on his face. "I am. I've gone with the flow long enough. It's time to remind those idiots who is really in charge here," he muttered. "Lots of innocent people have died, I can't allow even more to die under my watch because I'm trying to play mortal." Naruto shook his head.

" _You say this as if you are still a God._ "

"I may not have Ichor running through my veins anymore, but I still wield the power to be seen as a God among these men," Naruto responded as he began to pick up speed. "It's time to show them the might of this Mortal God." Naruto smirked. Akiresu simply smiled, not able to say much more of anything. She was with him until the very end. No matter what.

A few hours later Naruto came to a stop on a hill and looked down to see the approaching army of Isengard nearing Helm's Deep. It would be a few hours until they reached it at the pace they were going. But they would not get past here. Naruto got off the horse and set it free before creating a few hundred clones. He simply gave a signal and they took off knowing what they needed to do. Naruto took a deep breath as he began to slide down the hill and approached the coming army of Orcs. There were thousands upon thousands, all armored and ready for battle as they marched.

Naruto stopped a few miles ahead of them and he shrugged off his cloak, leaving him in just his armor. He saw the first line of Orcs narrow their eyes at him in thought, growling and snarling. The army continued to march and Naruto created two clones the three of them a few yards apart. The blonds pointed their two pointer fingers out and called upon their energy before saying a single word. "Byakurai."

Firing from their finger tips, the Naruto's discharged a powerful highly concentrated bolt of white lightning. The lightning, zipped through the air, and not only just ripped through the line of Orcs that went on for a few miles, but completely vaporized them. The lightning faded and Naruto dispelled his clones as the army came to a shocking stop. Naruto smirked as soon walls of black flame blocked off the entire wasteland, making the Orcs a bit nervous and confused. Naruto unsheathed Akriesu, whose blade gleamed from the almost setting sun.

"Now that I got your attention…" Naruto chuckled to himself before he charged onward. Seeing this as a challenge, some Orcs charged him as well. Naruto towards them and Akiresu turned into a kunai, which he threw. An orc fell dead with the kunai to his throat, a second orc had wide eyes then met a similar fate, the only thing he saw was the bottom of a shoe. Naruto had jumped up, aimed a kick to the second Orc, breaking his neck from the Force. He called back Akiresu and proceeded to kill off the other Orcs in his sight.

He dodged, stabbed, rolled, sliced, jumped, slash, reeking havoc upon all in his sight, using the same damn kunai. He then found himself running across the heads of orc,s avoiding the rain of arrows and spears, sometimes deflecting them with his weapon. As he ran he threw Akiresu to another area and managed to teleport, standing right on the flying kunai.

The kunai slammed into an Orcs neck before he kicked another with a round kick. Pulling out the kunai, he stabbed another in the throat, before slicing the head off of another. He then continued running through the Orcs, killing all in his way. Naruto then managed to get a second kunai and threw the two, having them stab into the Orc's eyes. Naruto was suddenly in front of them, took back his kunai and slashed their necks, blood spewing from the fatal wound. He then stomped a third in the face, making him crash into other Orcs.

He kept running, slicing an Orc's face, blinding him before slicing his head off. Naruto wasn't finished as he grabbed the severed head, threw it to another Orc who freaked out a bit right before he met his end as well. He easily dispatched of the Orcs swarming him, but was soon cornered but he jumped up and formed a hand sign. "Katsu." Instantly the large group of orcs were caught in the explosion and Naruto landed on another Orc, slamming his head into the ground.

The blond then kept going, zipping from target to target, slashing, slicing, cutting, snapping, blasting etc. blood that did not belong to him covered his arms, as well as specks on his face, kunai still in hand.

The kunai soon transformed into a spear and he stabbed and lunged. He ran three orcs through with the spear, before ripping it out and spinning the spear. He bashed one with a hard swing, stabbed another through the throat and ripped out the blade then chucked the spear at another, spearing two Orcs. Akiresu appeared back in his hand and he swept four Orcs off their feet with a swipe then stabbed one through the heart.

Then Akiresu turned into a large doubled broad sword, and he began cleaving his victims in two. Orcs struck at once but he was able to block a good five with his sword before pushing them back. He put both hands on the grip and swung it around, slashing off limbs and slicing through spines with a simple spin.

Several Orcs tried to tackle him but they were blown back from Naruto's sheer power. His sword then turned into a Gladius blade as he slashed through his opponents without restraint still. An Orc gave a raor from behind as Naruto had stabbed a fellow Orc. He glanced behind him before he released the grip on his sword and spun around delivering a high strong round kick to the Orc. He grabbed his sword without looking and thrust froward, stabbing him in the throat. He ripped out the blade, then sidestepped another lunge attack brought his blade down on the offending arm, slicing off the limb.

He then swung Akiresu, and mid swing she turned into a large battle axe. He slashed through a shield and chest, then noticed two orcs surround him and feign a lunge to trick him, but Naruto saw through it easily and attacked the one who truly attacked. Naruto removed his blade and pivoted his foot with a turn to block the attack from the left over Orc with his sword before pushing forward knocking him off balance and slashing through his chest.

Naruto continued to dominate the soldier around him, with a might swing. He didn't waste time cleaving a Orc in half or slashing through two, even three soldiers at a time. Naruto gripped his blade and began to spin around, cutting, hacking, and slashing all in his way. He then avoided a sword lunge, and side stepped his attack ending up behind him. Naruto slashed through armor skin and bone, then moved so he could ruthlessly behead an orc.

He glanced behind him to see more Orcs charging towards him, spears and swords at the ready. Turning around, Akiresu turned into a sword and he held her in a reverse grip. Crouched low, before blasting off towards the Orcs in a blur. Sonic booms could be heard as Orcs were sent flying in the air along with fountains of Orc blood and numerous amount of limbs. Naruto zipped through the large group, came to a stop then stepped to the side, catching a spear that was thrown from behind. With a spin he returned the spea, hitting his target dead center in the chest.

Naruto then tucked and rolled, avoiding the smashin hammer of a brute solider, once he was on his feet, he ran towards the Orc and used the shield as leverage to lift himself up. Switching position of the blade, he quickly plunged the blade into the opening of his neck before ripping it out as he landed with a skid. The Orc coughed up blood before falling to the ground with a thud.

' _Tired yet_?'

"Not even close," Naruto smirked as he kept on. He moved forward and easily disposed of two orcs with a single slash and a spin before he ducked under the swing of the hammer, then stabbed the attacker in the gut and ddraged the blade, severing the organs in the path and the shoulder.

Naruto then took notice of the Orcs with arrows that began to fire at him. He rushed forward but none ever hit him as his arms were mere blurs, swinging his sword with perfect speed and deflecting every arrow. He picked up his pace and was now among the archers, slashing them with power and precision. He mercilessly cut them down before clashing swords with another Orc. He managed to create a second sword and stabbed the Orc in the chest, running him through.

Sending danger behind him, he pulled out his sword and spun around, slashing off the head of an orc behind him with a criss-cross cut. He then looked up to see the sun had finally set, night had fallen. He chuckled as he looked around to see he still had several thousand more to go. Naruto gripped his sword as golden flames circled his feet, and he gave a mad grin as his eyes bled red.

"COME AT ME THEN!"

The golden flames exploded from Naruto's form, turning the Orcs into ash. Naruto sheathed Akiresu, croushed and pushed off the ground. He raced through the army, punching, kicking, throwing, smacking, stomping and blowing away as he went. Those who got to close, turned to ash from his power. Those who were touched, fell dead from his might. Then, to make matters worse for them, balls of blue flame were thrown at them spikes of earth shooting up from the ground, violent winds slicing them apart.

Naruto then came to a stop and almost one hundred chains covered in black flame burst from the ground and attacked the Orcs, running through them like it was nothing. Naruto then took off running again, his claws visible as he slashed through all, leaving none to his mercy. He killed more and more and more and more, blood of the Orcs splattered on the ground. He then jumped up and delivered a kick to an Orc's head, blowing it clean off.

Using another body, he grabbed their neck and swung them around, batting away other orcs before attaching a black flame to the corpse and throwing it towards some Orcs. It exploded, killing any survivors. An Orc rushed at Naruto with a lance, but he stood no chance as his head was ripped from his shoulders, and thrown into the air. It exploded in shower of black flame drops. Naruto wrinkled his nose a bit and gave a small smirk, an idea popping into his head.

The wind suddenly stopped completely, and he clapped his hands together. Looking up to the sky, his smirk increased in size. The Orcs looked up as well and were completely shocked when the clouds were parting and the air was getting a bit warmer. After a few moments, an enormous meteor was breaking through the sky, being seeing by all in Midgard. It headed straight for the battlefield, the giant flaming rock headed towards the ground.

"Behold the power of a God."

"I am so cool…"

This came from Naruto who currently sat on a high pile of Orc corpses, at least the ones that hadn't perished. Naruto gazed up to the night sky to see the half moon was out. He gave a yawn, then stretched, quite tired from such a long massacre. He then made his way down from the mountain of corpses and looked it over. The smell of Orc death would carry in the wind, and probably spread through off of Midgard.

That wouldn't be healthy. So with a snap of his fingers the Orc coprse mountain was set ablaze, already breaking it down. With a hum, he decided now was best to get a move on, and head back to Tauriel and Ava who were probably worried about him. Man he couldn't wait to see the look on Theoden's face when he told him that he took care of the entire army of Isengard, by himself!

A amused grin appeared on Naruto's face but the paused as he felt a rumble. He raised a brow and looked towards the burning mountain. However he sensed nothing and kept walking, then he sensed danger. He jumped high just as a dark purple tentacle popped out of the ground and came at him in a sweeping motion. He was confused when three more tentacles came out as well to kill him. Unsheathing Akiresu, he started to slash and cut the appendages. Naruto managed to land on a wall, as he watched a glowing dark purple serpentine rise from the ground.

"" **GRRREEEYEAAH!** " The beast roared, swinging it's head around before glaring at him. Naruto blinked as he gazed at the demon that bellowed and glared at him with glowing red eyes. Naruto hummed, wondering what this was about. He didn't sense Saruman or even Sauron had a part to play in this, it was something higher. But for now, he needed to kill this thing.

He pushed off the wall towards the demon, and hacked through the incoming tentacles, even using them as a way to get closer to the beast. Naruto flipped to another but had to quickly jump off due to it swinging around wildly. He jumped towards the demon's head, raising up his blade. "Wind Scar!" he roared, bringing down Akiresu. A powerful wave of energy was released, coming upon the demon who wailed in pain from the attack. Naruto wasn't finished yet as he then landed on top of the Demon's head and repeatedly stabbed it's skil.

It swung it's head around in an effort to throw Naruto off but the blond was using quite a bit of effor to stay on with the use of chakra. After giving the demon a good mighty ten stabs, he gave one last stab and begun running to the end of the demon's head, dragging Akiresu with him.

" **SCRAAYEAAHH!** " The demon screamed as Naruto reached the end, hopped off his head, did a spin and slashed horizontally, officially cutting through the demon's long serpentine neck. The demons head fell off from the base and into the lava while Naruto landed on the ground.

"Heh," Naruto smirked as he flicked the blood off his blade and began walking off. He however stopped as he felt a rise in demonic aura. Blinking he turned around to see that about ten heads of the monster shoot up from out the ground, all roaring. "Great, a Hydra." He was then smacked into a wall. He grimaced a bit, the pain wasn't as much as he thought it was. His eyes widened a bit when he saw five tentacles shoot towards him, but he repelled them by pushing out his hand.

He then began to move, coming up with a plan as he back flipped away from the tentacle attack, sticking to the wall. He began running along the side, avoiding the tentacles. He gave a small grunt, tightening his grip on Akiresu. He pushed off the wal and sliced through each tentacle that came his way. "Wind Scar!" he yelled, throwing another wave at the demon that howled in pain. Naruto then created a hundred clones and sent them at the demon.

The army roared as they charged, while the original made himself scarce. He stood at a high corner of the mountain, coming up with a plan while his cloens were quickly being dealt with. He then took a deep breath, "Bankai!" instantly he was surrounded in golden flames. He then jumped off the wall towards the demon, his hand out as a ball of energy formed. Then around it was a spinning blade of wind. "Bijudama Rasenshuriken!"

He threw the attack at the demon, and once it made impact it screeched in pain. He fell to the ground in a tumble, but as he got up and dusted himself off, looking at his handiwork he was surprised to see the demon was still standing! "That hasn't happened before."

' _First time for everything I guess._ ' Akiresu supplied, just as stumped. The demon hissed at him, then lunged it's many heads at Naruto. He dodged each one, creating clones as he did so. They threw all kinds of jutsu and spells at the demon, but it was no use. ' _Lets go with plan B_.'

"Roger!" Naruto nodded as he created an army of clones and had them distract the demon. Naruto jumped away from the fight and closed his eyes to take another deep breath but he was also focusing. He was aligning his soul along with Akiresu's and within moments he gripped his fists as the golden flame engfuled him even more, the two partners speaking in unison.

"Soul Resonance!"

All the clones dispelled and the demon caught notice of the sudden explosion of golden flame and with the smoke disappeared, standing before it was the giant form of a golden flame nine tailed fox. It gave a snarl as it's pure white eyes focused on the demon, the two energies clashing with each other. The demon roared as it moved to attack, but the fox raised it's hand and clawed off several of the heads, before punching it back with the other hand. The demon slammed against the mountain and the fox pressed a hand against the ground. Before the demon could move, large long golden chains shot up from the ground and bound the demon to the mountain.

The fox got on all fours and opened it's jaws while the nine tails stood at attention, arched and pointing at the growing dark ball of energy that was forming from taking negative energy, positive energy and neutral energy from it's surroundings. The black mass grew more and more before it began to shrink until it was as small as a hobbit. The fox reached forward and ate the ball. Steam poured from the beasts mouth before it stood, arched, cocked its head back then threw it's head forward, firing a beam of pure energy.

When the light faded, the demon was no more and Naruto stood in the middle of the crater with a look of exhaustion on his face. Then he heard clapping and gave a frown as he expected another fight. The sight that greeted him was a beautiful woman who gazed at him with a dark smirk.

Her skin was really pale, almost chalk white, yet her long waist length hair was black as night, pulled into a pony tail with two side length bangs sitting on her shoulders. Her eye brows were thin yet perfectly groomed; a dark shadow around her golden eyes. She also had full light pink lips. She wore a choker of some kind, with two platinum bands high on her arms right below her shoulders. She wore a shoulder-less black dress of sorts, the sides of it being cut completely showing her toned legs. She had a very nice bust and he felt quite a bit of lust emitting from her as her eyes focused on him.

"Color me impressed," the woman grinned almost deviously as she neared him and he found he could not move. Her presence was too strong, which meant…"Yes, dear, I am a Goddess. You may call me, Hel," she smiled, now standing next to him, looking him over. "My my, I have heard stories of the fabled Achilles but never gave thought to them being more than fables. Not only are you more skilled than they say, but you are even more…handsome," she smirked caressing his cheek.

"What do you want?"

"Hm? Oh I just figured I had to meet you. After all you are giving my dear Sauron a hard time," she pouted lightly. "So I decided to see what you are made of, and you did not disappoint me, Achilles." Hel said as she gazed him over. "I have no doubt that you will defeat Sauron and destroy the Ring. In fact I'm encouraging you, Sauron has gotten a bit out of hand lately."

"What's in it for you?"

"The return of the Gods of course," she grinned with Naruto narrowing his eyes. "The Age of the Elves is over, as I'm sure you know. Now is the age of the Men. Once Sauron is defeated, that will come true. Once men have returned, the Gods will return and once they do, I can do as I please." Hel smirked as she moved a lock of his hair into place. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Achilles. Maybe next time, it will be even more…pleasurable," she said, laying a soft kiss on his lips before she disappeared in ash.

Once she was gone Naruto fell to his knees with a grunt, her hold over him gone. He gave a growl as he stood up and was going to begin walking but as he did so…he fell back, landing on his back with a thud. He took deep breaths, exhaustion flooding his system. As he gazed up at the half moon, his eyes began to slowly close…

And darkness claimed him.

"You did that?"

"That's right."

"And you took out all of them?"

"Every last one."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't, and no one from Helm's Deep was either, I don't really see the issue here." Naruto grumbled as he ate some food while Tauriel, Ava, Gandalf, Aragorn and everyone else gazed at him, completely baffled. "Instead of hounding me, you should be thanking me. You're all welcome,"

"You're an idiot," Tauriel glared at her husband who blinked but he gave a shrug.

"You get a pass,"

"Papa…"

"Don't even try it youngling," Naruto glanced to his daughter who pouted, muttering how she never got to have any fun. "Anyway, I reckon we should be heading to Isengard and finish the job," Naruto said as he went back to eating, though he did take notice of Eomer and Hildr. He was a bit surprised Elrond actually sent Elves to back up Rohan, but said nothing about it.

Instead he continued eating.

"Welcome my Lords! To Isengard!"

"You damn merry rascals!" Gimli growled as he glared at Merry and Pippin who looked quite relaxed. "We've been on the hunt for you and now we find you feasting and…and smoking!" he complained while Ava felt a bit annoyed too considering she had been worried about them.

"We are sitting on a field of victory!" Pippin responded in kind. "Enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

"Hobbits," Gandalf grumbled to himself.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry told them and Gandalf hummed as he lead the company to continue on with Naruto looking quite impressed at the damage that had been done.

"Young Master Gandalf," the Ent, Treebeard greeted as they approached him. "I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master," Treebeard stated. "But there is a wizard to manage here,"

"Oh? He's still up there?" Naruto smirked as he looked up at the tall metal tower. "Well then, I got this." Naruto stated as he got off his horse. He rolled his neck before he took off running, amazing some as he ran up the tower at blinding speed. Naruto smirked as he nearly reached the top and when he did, he saw Saruman peek down. However when he did, he immediately became fearful as he caught sight of Naruto. The blond became a blur and when he reappeared he was holding Saruman by his throat, his staff out of his hands. "Hey Saru, what's up?" Naruto sneered at his old student.

The wizard could only gurgle. "You have much to answer to dumbass. Such as the burning of the Westfold, uprooting and destroying forests as well as the many dead children you army slew," Naruto snarled with Saruman becoming fearful. "Gandalf wants to spare you, show you mercy, he wants information," Naruto stated before he slammed Saurman against a pillar. "I however care not for information, or mercy. You will be punished, then you will be executed," 

Naruto tossed Saruman to the side and drew out his wand and pointed to the man, "Crucio!" Saruman gave a pained scream as he felt unbearable pain vibrate throughout his entire body. "Do you feel that Saruman? That is the pain of all those who fell victim to your greed! Crucio!" Naruto sneered as he continued to torture him, Saruman's screams getting louder and louder as he writhed across the ground. "Beg! Beg for mercy like the pathetic treacherous worm you are!" Naruto growled. "Crucio! Beg!" 

"PLEEEAASSEE!"

"Crucio!" Naruto denied his old student. "You don't deserve mercy worm! No one was granted mercy when you let your Orcs free, when you helped Sauron pillage village after village! The Trees were not giving mercy when you had your filthy servants painfully up root them, and break them apart. What makes you believe you shall be granted such a pleasure from me?! Crucio!"

Saruman's eyes began to dull out and his body convulsed on a little bit, showing he was succumbing to his torturing. "Are you giving up Saruman? Are you that weak?" Naruto chuckled as he leaned down and grabbed the wizard, holding him up. "You are such a disappointment," Naruto muttered before he released Saruman, allowing him to fall from the hightower and right onto a pike. The blond put away his wand and began heading down the tower, he then tossed Gandalf what looked to be crystal ball.

"Keep that."

"What were you able to gather?"

"Not much," Naruto muttered with crossed arms as he stood among the company, all of them back in the Kingdom. "Sauron was pretty tight lipped on what he allowed me to see. But he plans to strike the city of Minas Tirith," he told them. "Other than that, nothing." He grumbled.

"You were able to get all that from just holding it for a moment?" Aragorn wondered with Naruto nodding his head. "You are truly something else."

"Thanks…I think," he mumbled. "Anyway, Sauron is scared. He knows that if there is anyone who can stop him, it's me. But he also does not want to risk the peoples of midgard uniting under one banner. So he will try and raise Minas Tirith to the ground, and we have to stop him." Naruto then looked to Theoden. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Theoden hummed before he crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Tell me…" 

"I swear to the Gods if you say something petty I'm going to punch you in the face," Naruto warned with a dead serious look. Theoden pursed his lips, quite surprised by Naruto's comment. "You are a King, people are dying and the world's safety is at stake…stop acting like a child!" Naruto growled at him and Theoden simply looked away. "But since you insist on being a brat," he looked to Aragorn. "You will stay here till the Beacons are lit. Ava, Tauriel and I will be on another road to Minas Tirith," he then glared to Theoden.

"You stay here and pout like a child."


	76. Achilles Untold Ch 9

**Chapter XL**

"War is coming to Gondor."

"How do you know?" Ava wondered as she sat behind her father, as they all rode on horses headed down the path. Naruto didn't answer as he was too busy gazing at the sky, which warranted her to say, "Papa?" 

Naruto then glanced back to his daughter before looking ahead while Tauriel glanced to her husband. "The beacons of Gondor have been lit, I can smell the smoke in the air. But…" Naruto stopped the horse and Tauriel stopped as well. He got off and Ava raised a brow as she got off too. "No time can be wasted, I don't know if that punk Theoden will answer. So we have to do it just in case."

"What's your plan?" Tauriel wondered. Naruto gave a small smirk as he bit his finger and slid blood across his dragon Tattoo, and in a blaze of blue flames, Daenerys appeared dressed in her armor. She raised a brow as she focused on Naruto.

"We fly to Minas Tirith."

"Mama!" Ava cheered happily as she hugged Daenerys who gave a giggle, and returned her daughters hug. "It feels as if it's been forever since I've seen you!"

"As it has for me little one," Daenerys smiled as she caressed Ava's head. "You've grown out your hair a bit," Ava blinked then gave a nod. "I like it. When we have time, I'll help you braid it," Daenerys promised with Ava grinning widely. Daenerys then looked to Tauriel and gave a smile to her sister who returned the smile as well. "You called?" she asked her husband.

"Yeah, is everyone ready?"

"Just about. Zaerys is doing a thorough double check," she answered with Naruto nodding. Ava's ears twitched a bit at the mention of her brother but she remained quiet for the time being. "We fly for Minas Tirith?"

"We do."

Daenerys nodded as she stepped away from Ava and in a roar of flames, she transformed into her Dragon form. Naruto then looked to Ava, "Free the horses, we fly in five." Ava nodded as she got to work with her mother helping her. Naruto mounted Daenerys and looked towards the sky with a small frown. Not to long after he felt Ava grab onto him from behind while Tauriel sat behind her, making sure their daughter was secure.

Once everyone was ready, Daenerys pushed off the ground and flapped her wings, flying in the direction of Minas Tirith. "Papa, what are we to expect when we get there?" Ava asked, and Naruto gave a small frown.

"Death, battle, Orcs and Nazghul," he listed which made Tauriel frown. "I'll handle the Nazghul, you stick by your mothers side and be careful," Naruto ordered with a no nonsense tone, which Ava had no choice but to agree too. Sometimes she felt her father was being too protective, but then she simply remembered that she was getting the chance to see and be in battle. If he was being too protective, she would have stayed at Rohan until it was all over.

"Yes Papa."

The family flew rather fast through the air, and ten minutes or so later, they could see the white city of Minas Tirith. But in the wasteland before the city they could see many men riding horses as if rushing to safety. Which they were, considering that the Nazgul were riding Fell Beasts, picking off the horsemen one by one. Naruto frowned as he glanced down and counted three. Great. Just as he was about to make a move, he took notice of Gandalf who came riding and warded them off with Light Magic.

Once they were free from the grasp of death of the Nazgul, the horsemen rode into Minas Tirith with Gandalf and a Dragon as their guide. Once they reached the gates, Daenerys landed then transformed back into human form. The family then headed inside, getting strange looks from the soldiers but they were ignored. As they neared Gandalf, Naruto heard that the River and the Westbank was taken, allowing Battalions of Orcs to cross the river.

"It is as Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom!" a squire said.

"Foreseen and done nothing," Gandalf scowled before he took notice of Naruto. "I'm glad you made it in a timely fashion." He then took notice how Faramir was looking at Pippen and Gandalf along with Naruto hummed. "This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path," he assumed.

"No,"

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippen asked excitedly with Ava getting a bit excited too, wondering if the two hobbits were okay. Faramir nodded his head and Gandalf was most curious.

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago," this made Ava grin as she gave Pippen a high five. "Gandalf, they're taking the road to Morgul Vale,"

"Then the pass of Cirith Ungol," Gandalf stated with Faramir nodding his head. Pippen and Ava too note of the somewhat dark look in Gandalf and Naruto's eyes and wondered was wrong. "Faramir tell us everything…"

"Tell us all you know." 

"What?"

"He did not want the beacons to be lit simply because he does not want to let Aragorn have the throne," Gandalf told Naruto who was leaning against a wall with Daenerys and Tauriel both by his side, while Ava was keeping Pippen company.

"No no, I got that. I'm talking about the mistreatment of his son," Naruto brought up which made Gandalf raised a brow. "He holds more value of Boromir than Faramir?" Gandalf nodded his head wondering how that had to do with anything. "I see. Where's Faramir now?" he wondered.

"Speaking with Denethor," Gandalf responded and Naruto hummed. He leaned off the wall and continued walking. "Where are you going?" he wondered as Daenerys and Tauriel were also curious but had a good idea.

"I'm going to put a coward in his place." Naruto answered as he then stopped, "Loves, can you aid the soldiers? Make sure they have everything they need? Until Rohan shows up, I want them to be as confident as they can." He told them. The two nodded just as he left. Naruto walked down the white halls with a blank expression on his face.

He was getting sick and tired of these cowardly Kings. A part of him felt that maybe that men should fall, because they were simply selfish, inconsiderate and greedy. Peoples lives are on the line, innocent women and children simply praying not to be slain, and these Kings are being petty. Denethor might not be an actual King, but he felt as if he was one which meant that he needed to act like one!

Naruto came to the Kings throne room, and he saw Ava standing besides the door. "Papa?" Ava questioned upon seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," he muttered. "Why are you outside?"

"Well Pippen apparently needs to pledge allegiance to Denethor since he is in debt to Boromir," Ava said with Naruto frowning he nodded and continued but she grabbed his arm, "Papa." Naruto paused and looked to his daughter with a curious look while she looked a bit embarassed and worried. "Um, uh, you don't love Zaerys more than me, do you?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this question and he grabbed her chin softly and had her look up at him. "Ava," he called and she focused on him with a worried look. "You are fifteen years old. You are a very smart, bright and intelligent young woman, you have been since you were born. In the entirety of your fifteen years of life, have I or any of your mothers _ever_ made you feel less than Zaerys?" Ava was silent as she thought about it, "Be honest now."

Ava slowly shook her head, her eyes focused on him, "No Papa." Naruto then gave a soft smile as he caressed her cheek.

"Then why would you ask such a question now?" he wondered. "You and your brother are different, he's more of a hothead and a bit arrogant, plus he has his dumb moments. You are more cool headed then he, still a hothead, but not as much. You are humble, and use those smarts frequently. Are there things he is better at? Yes. But there also things you are better at. However none of this means I love one of you more than the other. I love you both the same amount, just in different ways because you are different people," he explained to her. "He will always be my little soldier, and you will always be my princess. I will burn this entire world if it meant keeping you both safe and happy." Naruto promised. "So when you feel the need to ask that question, answer it with, 'Papa loves me more than himself. And that's all that matters,' okay?"

"Okay Papa," Ava smiled tearfully, "I love you." She wrapped her arms around him and he returned her hug, keeping her warm and making her feel safe.

"I love you too princess." He relayed before pulling away and kissing her forehead. He then turned and focused on the door. "Now, I gotta go correct a cowardly fucker," with that said, Naruto pushed open the doors without a care, to see Faramir have a dejected look in his eyes while Denethor who was eating had a small sneer on his face. "Faramir,"

"Achilles," Faramir greeted quietly. Denethor looked up at the blond man and raised a brow, wondering what he wanted. Naruto put a hand on Faramir's shoulder and spoke,

"Whatever order he just gave you, discount it. Do whatever you feel is best for your people," he told him with Faramir looking a bit confused. "You are taking orders from a man who is cowardly and thinking about himself, not his son or the people he swears he wants to protect." Naruto told him in a quiet serious tone. "Trust me on this." Faramir slowly nodded his head as he left. "You too Pip," he nodded and Pippen stood up and left though he seemed a bit confused.

Naruto walked towards the table and sat down across from Denethor who gazed at him curiously, "What can I do for you oh great Achilles?" he wondered but he didn't receive an answer, just a look. Denethor raised a brow, "What is it?"

"You will step down from Stewardess,"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly _boy_ ," Naruto sneered at him. "You are a poison to Minas Tirith, hell to Gondor. You do nothing as War is basically at your doorstep. You send your remaining son to his death simply because of your own hatred and greed for power,"

"You know nothing!"

"I know that you are a coward, I know that you are a terrible father. I know that you will step down or face the consequences," Naruto glared with Denethor snarling quietly to himself. "I am not Gandalf, I hold no mercy for those who mistreat their children and rule to have power and to protect," Naruto explained. "This is your one chance. Take it."

"Fuck you." Was all Denethor said before he ate a tomato. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, then looked around to the guards before he gave a small hum. He then stood up, and gave small nod to the man.

"Very well, enjoy the rest of your day." Naruto then began walking out. Denethor rolled his eyes and just as he finished chewing and was about to swallow, all air was cut off from his windpipe. In fact it felt as if the cold hand of death was gripping his throat. By the time he focused on Naruto, the man was already gone.

Denethor did not enjoy the rest of his day.

"So you killed him?" 

"No, he choked."

"Yeah…you killed him."

"There's no proof of that," Naruto shrugged as he glanced to his wife who finished brushing her hair while he sat on the bed. Tauriel was out with Ava, getting her some last minute training, giving them some time to be alone after so long.

Naruto looked his beautiful wife over, appreciating her toned athletic form, her modest bust and her rather nice plump ass. She was currently simply wearing her black underwear, and he couldn't help but his lip a bit. Daenerys glanced to her husband as she was in the mirror before finishing her braid. Looking herself over, she spoke, "Ava's getting older,"

"Don't remind me."

Daenerys gave a giggle in response. "Soon enough she's going to want to go on her adventures, find love and have a family of her own. Zaerys just met a girl too, nice cute girl," she told him with Naruto humming.

"Ava is not allowed to deal with boys till she's one hundred and I teach her everything there is to boys being bastards,"

"What does that make you?"

"I'm a different breed."

"And your son?"

"That makes him a different breed to," Naruto shrugged with Daenerys humming. "What's your point to all of this? You know I don't like the thought of Ava growing up," he said blandly and Daenerys chuckled as she turned to her husband and sashayed to him. He soon found her straddling his lap with her arms around his neck. Leaning down she pulled him in for a kiss, a kiss that has been long overdue.

From the way the two vibed off each other, it was clear they were both hungry for the other. Daenerys gave a moan as Naruto sucked on her tongue while she ran her fingers through his hair. His hands trailed down her back and gripped her ass; almost as if enjoying the feeling of her flesh in his hands, he got a bit rougher which only turned Daenerys on more as he pulled on her bottom lip and traveled to her neck sucking on her skin so he could taste her more and more.

As Daenerys felt her pussy getting wet from such actions, she whispered out what she desired, "I want another baby." Naruto didn't pause as if he didn't hear her, "I want a daughter." Finally Naruto stopped and he looked to her, he simply gave a smile and Daenerys felt joy shoot through her heart. He then gave her a loving kiss before whispering in her ear,

"Work for it."

"Understood," with that she got off his lap and was now on her knees. She pulled down his pants and then lowered her head onto his cock, taking his full length. She licked all around and sucked hard, then started placing tender soft kisses all over his cock while still working her hand on it. She moved down lower and started to lick his balls, being sure to take care of him. She took them into her mouth and started to suck on them as well. He moaned loudly, feeling an orgasm quickly approaching.

Daenerys was able to sense it too, so she let her husband's balls drop from her mouth and replaced it with his head. She moved her tongue around the rip of his head slowly and sensuously. She even did his favorite trick was transform her tongue, making it longer and wrapped it around his entire cock and squeezed while slurping on his cock. Naruto gave a groan and after several long moments, he couldn't take anymore and fired a large glob of cum into her mouth. Daenerys greedily swallowed it and continued to drink down the rest.

Naruto gave a small huff as she pulled away, unwrapping and sliding her tongue as she did. Once he was 'free' he quickly switched their positions, so now that he was on his knees and eye level with her platinum blond pubic hair and moist slit. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a whimper moan from his wife. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, and Daenerys moaned louder, even calling his name. She gave a hiss as she felt his tongue push into her, he tasted her juices and pushed in further getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible, swirling around.

Daenerys was losing her sense of reason as she moaned and wriggled about, though her hands were firm on his head, pushing him in more. She needed this, she truly did. She thrust her hips forward and that sent her over the edge as her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over his face and into mouth not that he minded. He drank her up before pulling away and positioning himself at her entrance. He rubbed the head against her lips which had somewhat spread on their own showing their eagerness. "I need you love," Daenerys called out with a pout. "I need your love,"

"You will always have it," Naruto responded as he pushed himself into her and her body tensed bracing herself for the slight pain and huge amount of pleasure she was receiving from taking her husband after what felt like forever. She was tight like a vice, and warm as a summer's noon. His hands went to her hips and he gripped them comfortably and began to move his hips in a provocative motion that made her grit her teeth and growl.

"Naruto!" Daenerys growled out as he began to thrust forward without relent, his grip tightening as he was losing himself in his lust. "Ah! Uh! More! Yes!" Daenerys commanded as she gripped the sheets, ripping them as he claimed her. Then mid thrust, the two were flipped so she was now riding him, allowing her to be in control.

Her hips swayed in a dance all her own, her ass rubbing against his thighs as she did. A hand braced against his abs as she moaned for him loudly, using the maneuver to have his cock hit all the places that needed to be hit. Her other hand reached down and grabbed one of his own and had it plant on her breast. "Mhm!" she hummed louder as his strong palm pressed against her nipple, covering it like a shield. She began to do various movements, becoming unpredictable to him but to her she was moving wit ha set of dance moves she had mastered for herself.

His other hand followed the previous' movements, gripping it as best as he could. He squeezed, her flesh flowed between his fingers. He tweaked and pulled on her nipples to her joy, getting moans and groans in a throat manner as she now began to bounce as well as ground onto him. Whenever his hips would buck up, she would force them back down with her hand just above his pelvic region and her powerful hips.

She writhed, ground and bounced upon him, her breasts kept in hold by him. One hand planted on him and the other now reached to rub her cute little clit. Her arms pressed close together forced her tits together as well, creaing a powerful cleavage to which Naruto would stare at intently. She started to wail her moans and shudders, it didn't matter who would hear because she only got louder and louder. Soon her stomach felt that tightening and she pulled herself all the way up until just the head was in her, and then she slammed herself back down hard and fast. Thankfully her skill allowed her to go straight down, and the moment she hit his hips, she came, her puss forcing around him like a vice. After coating his cock in her honey, she moved to let him slip out, still hard. Her breasts hit against his face and her pussy was directly above his face as she had his dick in front of her face.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and began teasing her with his movements, though she was enjoying it all the same. Her breasts were firmly cupped and massaged as he focused on his work, doing his best to please her to the best of his abilities. His tongue moved slow and gradually got more aggressive and curious delving into her depths and making sure to leave no fold untouched.

Gripping the head board, she rode his face with wild desire. She arched her back to fill his hands even more with her luscious chest. Growling and screaming all at his last breath she came, she was glowing with praise of his excellent work as she climbed off him, his face drenched with sweat and her sweet juices. Daenerys gave a giggle as she licked his face clean before sprawling out on the bed with a happy sigh.

"We're not finished yet." Naruto lifted her legs, spreading them in a deliberate manner, until she was exposed to him once again. Without hesitation or asking questions, he plunged himself inside of her and began to pound with wanton abandon. She of course thrust back with an equal and quite eager energy. She cooed as their hips met, he went faster and faster driving her back to the recesses of her thoughts, back to that mind bending bliss she was trapped within moments before the assault on her pussy. He wasn't making love to her right now, he was fucking her, claiming her. Daenerys loved every second of it.

As Naruto slowed his pace for the first time since they had gone back to the fun, his hand moved with deliberate speed away from her leg, towards another sensitive spot on her body. He began to rub a finger around the small bud of her ass, and pushed into her small, tight ass, causing her smile to turn into a surprised expression while she moaned. His fingers pulled fre of her bud and dipped into the silky wet folds of her pussy, withdrawing a sample of her juices. He wiped the nectar around her asshole, lubing it as best as possible. He repeated this process over and over for the next few minutes as he continued to pound into his wife, his eyes locked onto hers the entire time.

Without warning, he backed up, grabbed Daenerys by the torso and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, causing a high pitched squeal to rise form her throat. He cupped the bottom of her ass with one hand, lifting her slightly into the air before giving it a light slap. "Oh!" Daenerys voiced, her eyes growing a bit wide. Naruto had leaned forward and shoved his tongue into her asshole, sending a surprising shock of pleasure through Daenerys. "I-I l-love oh! It when you…yes~ try something nnhh! New!"

Naruto didn't respond verbally as he simply sucked, kissed, licked and probed her. He pleasured one of the dirtiest and most private regions without hesitation or fail, and was encouraged by her moans. Finally she was read, and Naruto rose to his knees, gently squeezing her ass he lined his cock up with her asshole and slowly pressed it in. "Ah! Unh! EeEE!" her scream like moans simply emboldened him. He would press in less than an inch, and wait for her to get used to it, wait until he felt every inch of her, wait until he realized that yes, he was about to completely violate one of the worlds most beautiful woman and a Queen…and she was going to let him.

Another inch, then another, and another, then another until his whole size was nearly in and Daenerys was completely silent. She was in pain, confusion, bliss, pleasure, a daze and in shock. She felt like a virgin all over again! She loved it! "Slowly…please."

"Of course love," Naruto groaned lightly as he gave a smile. It was really trying not to instinctively go hard as fuck simply because it felt so good. He pulled out with the same deliberate process he used going in then repeated that. Over and over, inch by inch, he waited till his wife grew more comfortable to cease hissing and growling at every moment. Soon she seemed to only groan and moan. Then with one fast motion he thrust his whole self back into her.

"Oh shit!" she jumped, tensing a bit. "Damn!" he pulled out with the same speed. More cries of pain or pleasure he couldn't tell, and slightly didn't care, but he continued his pace. As long as she wasn't saying no, it didn't really matter. "Naruto!" she gasped, this was new to her, it wasn't entirely awful, but it was still a little painful.

He thrust into her one more time, then bent over her. He began to nibble behind her ear, a hand sought out her nipple, his other hand, her pussy. He began to gently rub and tease her, he lightly blew into her ear. "You're a goddess," he whispered in her ear and Daenerys blushed lightly as she felt her heart beat a little quicker. "You're amazing. I love you, I love everything about you," he whispered as he gently thrust more and more and Daenerys was feeling herself about to cum just from his words. "I need you my beloved."

Her body responded. It took a bit, but soon, her ass began small thrusts back onto Naruto's cock. Minutes passed and he pulled back up. Soon she was moaning as before, her body building towards that release. Naruto's hips slamming into her ass, building towards a crescendo of monstrous proportions that could have not been achieved by any man or woman lesser than them. Moans turned to guttural animal grunts, and Daenerys smiled thanking whatever it was that drove Naruto to be the King of Dragons he was. Her King. Her mate. Her true love.

Naruto had worked his wife into a frenzy, one, two, one, two, a steady rhythm built, increasing in speed, in intensity. His eyes closed, Naruto's mind drifted from the love beneath him. His mind drifted elsewhere, creating an image in his head that caused him to release a deep, baritone roar, one matched by Daenerys' soprano. She moaned, reaching her peak, her climax. Naruto quickened his pace, his eyes shut.

Her world had exploded. It wasn't better because of what they were doing. It was better because of how they were doing it. Not only was she his wife and his beloved, his mate; but she was his bitch, his fuck meat, his toy and she loved it. They were animals, Dragons, male and female, and they were nature's vision. It was glorious. She thrust her ass back onto Naruto's cock, experiencing yet another orgasm. Naruto screamed incoherently as his cock released a torrent of cum in her that filled her anal cavity, and even spilled out, dripping into her greedy pussy.

They were trapped in a position of ascribed ot intense carnal acts. Still statues, still as the most uncouth painting, their naked bodies glistened with their sweat, their eyes rolled back into their heads. It was one of the greatest experience of their married lives. Soon they fell to the bed, their breathing labored. Daenerys wrapped an arm over Naruto, followed by a leg around his own. "That was…other worldly," she said, licking his earlobe. She snuggled closer into him and drifted off to sleep. Naruto kissed her softly, before he closed his own eyes.

Joining her in the dream world.

"Think you can handle this entire army by yourself?"

"Haha, very funny," Naruto grumbled to Gandalf as the two looked over Sauron's army which was honestly pretty vast. Naruto was even quite amazed, considering that he had been part of an army that was all of Greece and even still that dwarfed to the numbers before him now. He then glanced to his wife who stepped up beside him, looking a bit tired. "Everyone in position?"

"Yeah," she yawned and gave the army a bored look. "Tauriel is guiding the archers, and Ava is making sure the citizens are safe in their homes," she told him. "Faramir has the foot soldiers behind the line like you asked," Naruto nodded as he continued to look over the army.

"Scout?"

"I spotted Aragorn not too far from the river with Legolas and Gimli. Rohan has at least six thousand men coming from the west," she informed and he hummed. "We're ready to get started." Naruto gave a small smirk as he kissed his wife softly before he jumped off the ledge, and land right in front of the foot soldiers in front of the gates of Minas Tirith. Naruto then created about ten clones which all quickly spread out. Once they were ready the Naruto's went through hand signs before placing their hands on the ground and a few moments later, thick solid walls of earth shot up from the ground.

The walls continued to rise and rise until they were nearly higher than Minas Tirith. The Naruto's were standing on top of the wall gazing down at the enemy army. The original then looked behind him to see that all the archers were making their way up the wall with Tauriel leading them. Soon they would be in position. He then dispelled his clones and jumped off the wall. Naruto went through hand signs and right before he landed there was an explosion of blue flames.

The army of Sauron looked on in mass confusion, but soon got wide eyes when directly in front of them, was an army of Dragons. There had to be at least one hundred in various sizes at that. And Naruto was standing on the head of the largest Dragon of them all, which was a dragon with pitch black scales folded wings and strong arms. But Naruto was more focused on the blond beside him, who was currently wearing red and black plated armor.

"Father,"

"Zaerys," Naruto greeted his son and took note of his short cropped hair. "You finally cut your hair. Good, it was making you look girly," he muttered and Zaerys gave a brow twitch.

"I haven't seen you in months and that's the first thing you say to me?!"

"Just take the compliment son."

"Fine," Zaerys grumbled with a huff he then looked towards the army and gave a whistle. "It's larger than I thought," Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "And we can do as we please?"

"Yup, long as there is no friendly fire."

"Understood. Is Mom participating?"

"Nah, she's too tired."

"Ew."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his son before humming to himself. "I'll leave the army in your command," he said, which surprised Zaerys a bit. Naruto noticed the glance his son gave him and raised a brow. "Your mother told me how hard you've been working to get everyone's respect, I'm not going to snatch that away from you son. Show me how hard you've worked," he smiled, tapping him on the head. Zaerys gave an annoyed grumble, but he felt…relieved and happy. Then he ruined the moment with, "Don't die, your sister has been dying to see you."

"Yeah yeah," Zaerys waved him off with an annoyed twitch of the brow. With that Naruto walked off, but before he was out of ear shot he heard his son whisper, "I'll make you proud Pa." Naruto smiled and debated on saying anything, but then remembered Faramir's situation with his father and the question Ava asked him. So before he left completely responded loud enough for his son to hear him.

"You already have son."

"ATTACK!"

Naruto returned to Daenerys side and the two watched as their son led the Dragons into battle. The two had proud smiles as they held hands, interlacing their fingers. Within minutes it was obvious that the Dragons were toying with the army of Orcs, ripping them apart, burning them and crushing them. No arrow or blade could penetrate their scales, no armor to protect them from their blade like claws and teeth.

Various Dragons were using elemental attacks, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Water. Using flight, they were able to swoop down and pick the Orcs apart. Some attacked and feasted on the Oliphaunts, others barreled through the army. Zaerys however stood back watching with the look of a leader, keeping an eye on all his soldiers. He then raised his hand and signaled for the archers to ready their arrows, while the some Dragons fired balls of fire into the air. Zaerys watched the fire begin to rain down and he signaled for the arrows to be released. Tauriel gave the order, and within moments, the Sauron army was being attacked by raining fire and arrows.

The King and Queen of Dragons watched as their heir proved himself. Then came the Nazgul, which earned a frown from Naruto and Daenerys. Zaerys took notice of them too but didn't seem overly worried. He simply gave a signal for several Dragons to hit the skies and deal with them, make sure that the city was protected, which it would be. One Nazgul flew a bit too close to the city and was repelled back by a barrier.

"Dany," Daenerys nodded as she too spotted the leader of the Nazgul, the Witch King of Angmar. She jumped off the ledge and Naruto followed a moment after, landing on her back as she flew high into the sky as a Dragon. Naruto unsheathed Akiresu, and then took notice of something in the distance, a machine of sorts. "Babe…"

Daenerys looked to where he was looking and saw it. She didn't know what it was but it looked dangerous and could perhaps breach his wall. That's when she knew that they would deal with the Nazgul later. So she turned around and began flying towards the machine, as she did so, she joined her brethren in slaying the Orcs by firing a stream of blue flames at them as she flew while Naruto was focused on the machine.

It was being pushed forward and he could hear the Orcs cheering, Grond. Whatever it was, it was about to be destroyed. "Above!" he told her and she nodded and changed course, heading upward. She flew higher and higher until Naruto found his position and jumped off, and was falling towards the machine. He sheathed Akiresu and pushed out his hand while holding his wrist. "Akiresu help me out!"

" _Understood!_ " she said as her spirit form appeared beside him, her hand out as well as they both spoke.

" _Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado #63 Raikoho!_ "

An orb of yellow lightning had generated above their palms, and they fired the built up energy their target as a massive concentration of energy which resembled a lightning strike. The effect was devastatingly destructive as it not only vaporized Grond, but all those who were within a twenty food radius. Naruto then landed on the ground and rolled his neck, surrounded by ash. He then heard a roar in the distance and saw several Dragons feasting on an Oliphaunt, dead Orcs and men surrounding them.

Naruto then looked forward and he unsheathed Akirersu and pointed her straight ahead, "Shoot to kill." From those words, Akiresu's blade suddenly extended and pierced through every Orc and man in her path. Naruto then gripped her handle with two hands and ran lightning through her blade, electrocuting all speared on her blade. Once they were dead, he threw away his cloak, and sprint forward at blurring speeds.

He waved his sword, slashing all in his way as he zipped through them, leaving no survivors in his wake. Then he came to a stop and made a hand sign, and immediately a two thousand clones were made. They all spread out and began to quicken the death of the orcs as the Dragons continued to have their fun. Naruto then caught sight of Daenerys and he jumped high into the sky. Seeing her husband, she flew towards him, and grabbed him, allowing him to get on her back.

Naruto then took note of the Nazgul who were attacking the archers, and he focused on one that quickly annoyed him. "Faster!" he told Daenerys and she saw what worried him, Tauriel was defending herself against two Nazgul as best she could. Daenerys picked up her speed and Naruto readied himself. As soon as he felt she was close enough, he jumped off her back and headed to Tauriels position. With one sweeping motion, he slashed through the Fellbeasts long neck, then he stabbed Akiresu forward and pierced through the Nazgul before slashing through it.

It screeched in the utmost pain as he slew its soul which was trapped between the physical and spiritual world. He then paid focus on the second Nazgul that quickly tried to flee but Naruto sneered as Akiresu was covered in black and red energy. "Getsgua Tensho!" he roared, firing the wave of energy towards the Nazgul and the Fellbeast, erasing both from existence.

"My hero," he heard Tauriel giggle, and he turned to her pulling her in for a kiss which she returned. Then they felt a presence and looked to see The Witch King fly before them, his fell beast roaring. "Oh here comes the big boss." Naruto smirked as he gazed at the Witch King who drew his sword. Naruto readied Akiresu who gave a snort in amusement.

"If you were smart, you'd run and hide."

"And if you were smart you would fear death when you see it," The Witch King stated as he focused on Naruto. The blond gave a smirk as he saw the Witch King's blade become covered in fire and there was a powerful aura coming from him.

"How cute…" was all Naruto said before his eyes turned blood red. ' _Akiresu?'_

' _I'm here_.'

" _Soul Resonance!_ "

Instantly gold flames burst forth and surrounded Naruto but they soon encased Akiresu and she transformed into a Scythe. Spinning the scythe, Naruto then pushed forward, bringing Akiresu up as he was above the Witch King. "Witch Hunter!" Naruto roared as he brought down the scythe, releasing a golden wave of energy which made impact upon the Witch King.

Almost instantly, he was vaporized and those underneath him were as well. Naruto then took note of the army of Rohan joining the battle and he saw Zaerys signal the Dragons to aid them. But then attention was given to the fact that more Oliphaunts were coming, a entire line of them and Naruto knew that the men and Dragons would not be able to stop them so quickly. "TAKE TO THE SKIES!" Zaerys screamed and the Dragons did so quickly, "STRIKE!"

And strike the Dragons did, firing fireballs and lightning blasts. The riders of Rohan were able to finally use their heads and aid the Dragons in bringing down the Oliphaunts all the while still fighting off Orcs. Naruto then rolled his neck as he landed on the ground. And he gripped his scythe just as he did so, he saw what looked to be ghosts sweeping across the entire battlefield. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Akiresu, a soft smile on her face. No words were said…

But he understood.

It was over.

Victory was theirs.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight,"

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it," Aragorn stated as Gandalf paced around. Currently in the room, was Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Leoglas, Eomer, Daenerys, Tauriel, and Naruto. Ava was currently spending time with her brother who she was more than elated to see.

"Its only a matter of time," Gandalf muttered. "He's suffered a defeat yes, but the behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there," Gimli puffed. "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf answered with Gimli blinking while Naruto hummed.

"Ten thousand? That's it?" 

"Don't get any bright ideas dummy!" Daenerys growled at her husband, thumping him on the head. "I was told how you thought you were being a badass by taking out the entire army headed for Helm's Deep. You're not doing that again,"

"Not alone at least," Tauriel added in with Daenerys nodding. Naruto could only grumble, while Tauriel looked to Gandalf. "Besides, there is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. I'm sure we can give him that."

"How?" Gimli wondered.

"Hello? King and Queen of Dragons?" Daenerys smirked. "We draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then with full strength and march on the Black Gate."

"That sounds like a good plan actually," Aragorn agreed while Gimli coughed and Eomer spoke up.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." 

"Not for ourselves," Aragorn shook his head. "We can give Frodo this chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves," Aragorn said with Tauriel nodding in agreement.

"A diversion." Legolas voiced.

"Certainty of death,"

"Only if your weak enough to get killed," Naruto muttered which earned a grumble from Gimli. "Sauron will suspect a trap,"

"He will not take the bait," Gandalf agreed.

"Hm? No I think he will," Naruto shook his head. "I'm just saying, he'll suspect a trap. But he is to arrogant and egotistic to not take the bait."

"Aye."

"Oi! One of you ugly fuckers need to come out here!"

"You have such a way with words dear," Tauriel chuckled as she sat behind her husband, and he gave a small grumble. After rallying up the army, they traveled to Mordor and stopped at the Black Gate. They waited to be greeted but no one came, so he, Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer and Legolas decided to head down to the gate.

After a few moments or so, the gates creaked open and an ceremonial Orc came riding out on a black horse. It wore a head piece, only showing its rotten bloody foul mouth, which honestly disgusted Naruto. "My master, Sauron the Great bids thee welcome," the Orc greeted with a smile but no one said anything. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We did not come to treat with Sauron," Gandalf spoke up.

"Nah, we came here to wage war you ugly fucker!" Naruto sneered at the creature. "So tell your bitch of a master that his silly little armies must disband and he is to leave these lands and never to return."

"Oh, the Old Legend Achilles," the Orc recognized the blond and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Old?"

"Honey…"

Naruto ignored his wife as the Orc suddenly went up in black flames, screaming in pure agony, being burned alive. "I'm not old," Naruto sneered before he focused on the gate that began to open further and the army marched upon them. "Pull back," he ordered as he got off the horse and walked forward. He then drew his blade and noticed a few people step besides him. He looked to see it was his family, Daenerys and Tauriel at his side, while Zaerys was beside his mother and Ava was beside hers.

"We told you," Tauriel began.

"We're not going to let you fight alone," Daenerys finished.

"Especially hog all the fun by yourself," Zaerys smirked.

"Sharing is caring Papa."

Naruto could only give a smile as he gazed at his family and he closed his eyes as he felt Akiresu put her hand on his back. " _I will protect you_." Naruto nodded as gold flames began to surround him, " _And them as well._ " Thus the flames spread across engulfing his family, giving them more than enough energy and strength. Naruto's eyes bled red as he focused on the army.

"Onward."

"It's a time for celebration,"

"That it is," Naruto nodded as he stood off to the side as he watched Aragorn and Arwen marry. He was dressed in elegant black and blue robes while his wives were dressed in beautiful white robes, Daenerys in Draconic and Tauriel in elvish. He then looked to his daughter who was dressed in elfish robes as well, laughing at something her brother said who was wearing dark red draconic robes.

"Then why are you being so moody?" Daenerys wondered with a raised brow as Naruto gave a small frown. As he spotted a familiar woman in the crowd, making eye contact, a small smirk on her lips. A beautiful dark haired woman who gave him a wink and he simply frowned even deeper as he said…

"Because it isn't over."


	77. Achilles Untold Ch 10

**Chapter XLI**

"Open the gates!"

Roars were heard from the crowd, as they were excited to see the next death. It didn't matter how boring it was, it was the only form of entertainment they had then this dull rainy weather. They watched as the gates opened and stepping out was a young man. A handsome blond young man at that. He of course was shirtless, simply wearing a battle skirt and sandals. The women cooed at seeing the droplets of rain trace his chiseled muscles on his light bronze skin. He was absolutely perfect, as if a gift from the gods.

However despite his appearance it seemed no one knew of him as they busy asked questions, and the man hosting the vent was told he was called Achilles. Simply due to his very strong resemblance to Naruto of Achilles, the Greek God of War. However it couldn't have been Naruto of Achilles simply because he did not possess the same whisker marks on his cheeks.

Achilles, gazed at the three armored men before him with a blank look. The one in the front then moved in for the attack, while the one on the left swung his spiked mace. Achilles easily side stepped the first attack, ducked under the swing, then promptly broke the first man's leg by stomping on his knee from the side. Achilles snapped his neck, then turned to second man and punched him in the face, sending him flying and crashing against the wall. The third attacked him with his sword but, Achilles avoided it, gripped his throat and promptly ripped it out.

He tossed it and simply walked through the gate as the people cheered. As he walked he flicked his fingers, getting rid of the blood. As he walked he passed a fellow gladiator who gave him a small smirk, "Good fight."

"Hardly that."

"Off the road! Make way for your betters!"

Achilles walked in silence in shackles as he followed the man leading him, Belletor, and his fellow slaves. The slaves moved off the road, allowing the carriage to pass them by, but one of the horses gave out and fell on it's side. This caused the carriage to stop and a young woman to peek her head out to see what was going on. Achilles then glanced to the Horse and frowned thus put his bonds out, earning him to be glanced at. "The Horse is pain."

"Back in line slave…"

Achilles narrowed his eyes but pushed past the man and headed to the Horse anyway. Belletor was about to whip Achilles but the young woman spoke up, "Stop!" this gained the two men's attention as she glared at Belletor, "If he can help the horse, let him." She ordered and Belletor nodded his head as Achilles knelt by the Horse. He took a deep breath as he guided his hand across it's neck. "Shhh, it's okay." He whispered softly as the Horse began to calm down. Achilles paid no attention to the young woman who kneeled beside him as he was too busy healing the horse.

After a few moments he released the Horse it managed to get up on it's own, neighing and basically thinking Achilles who smiled and accepted the Horses' thanks. However he seemed a bit tired now, which only the young woman noticed. "How'd you do that?" she asked, getting his attention. He finally laid his eyes on her and he nearly choked.

This young woman before him was beautiful, but beautiful in a way that hurt his heart as he gazed at her. He could feel tears beginning to sting his eyes but he shut them as he looked away from her. A memory, a beautiful memory he has cherished since it was made, passed through his mind. "Helen…" he whispered softly.

"Excuse me?" the young woman asked curiously and Achilles cleared his throat and shook his head. He gave a wry smile, as well as a wink.

"Magic." With that said he fell back in line, not even giving Bellator a passing glance.

"Thank you," he heard and looked to the young woman, his heart hurting once more upon looking at her. The two kept eyes on each other for a few moments before she headed back into her carriage and Achilles turned forward, clearing his throat. As they returned to walking, he couldn't help but be amazed as he compared the two faces together. Helen and this young lady. They almost looked exactly alike, almost. This girl's hair was a bit darker, and her eyes were brown and her skin was somewhat paler. But there were definitely strong similarities, such as their smile, even their scent.

He should be happy, elated that Helen was perhaps reincarnated after so much time. But no, he was not happy. In fact he was rather angry. Because it simply meant more torture. Simply another chance to lose love, another chance to lose a family. Another chance to suffer.

To be truly honest, he didn't know how he ended up in the Roman Pantheon. But maybe it had something to do with he sacrificed his very essence to make sure his family survived. Maybe it had to do with the fact, he brought Ragnorok upon Midgard and Asgard earlier than it was meant too. But all he knew saw was Daenerys begging him to keep his eyes open, but he closed them. And when opened them…he was in Roman on a slave ship. He was without any kind of energy, even doing little bit of magic drained him a lot. However yet he felt physically stronger, as well as energy wise but it also came with the feeling of…something inside him. A beastly feeling.

But what was worse about this was, he could not reach Akiresu. He did not feel her presence anywhere and it bothered him just as much as losing his family again did. However no matter how much he just wanted to die he couldn't, simply because he made a promise to not give up. He found it strange how seeing this clone of Helen, reminded him of such a promise to her.

So with that in mind, he pressed on.

"Welcome to your new home Savages!"

Achilles stopped due to Belletor telling him to stop as they were in the underground prison. His bonds were unlocked and it was time to feed which was simply gruel. Achilles frowned as he gazed at the gruel but he ate it anyway, better than nothing. He sat at table by himself, while the other slaves talked among themselves. As he simply minded his own business, his attention was given to the several men that surrounded him.

"He wants to know your real name," one of them men said, referring to the big shirtless guy beside Achilles waiting. "He nor any of us believe you were really named after the great Achilles."

"My name is my own," Achilles muttered in response. "Best leave it at that," as he said that he looked at the bigger man. With that Achilles returned to his food, "Piss off." As soon as he said that the big man grabbed his shoulder and Achilles promptly grabbed his wrist and broke it, before he slammed him against three other men, then punched another straight in the face. The big man got back up despite the pain in his wrist and lunged at Achilles only to get round kicked in the face. Achilles then began to pound on the man before he gave a animal like growl, grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the floor.

Right before Achilles could finish him off, he was tackled into a set of bars. "Explain!" Belletor growled at Achilles.

"He did not start it, he was trying to eat," a slave told him but Belletor backhanded him away.

"Belletor!" Graceus called out as he entered the room. "Your purpose is to care for these men, is it not?" Graceus asked with a raised brow as Belletor backed away from Achilles. "Having them bite pieces of one another is no value, if no one is here to see it." He then looked around with a frown, "Those two are dying, this one can be repaired," he muttered before looking towards Belletor. "And next time Belletor, it will be at your cost."

Belletor bowed and Graceus walked away. He then looked to Achilles and growled at him, "I'll remember you _boy_." Achilles simply sneered lightly at him in response. "Open the gate!" the gate was open and Achilles was pushed into the cell. As he sat down, he looked to the big muscled african who gave him a glare.

"You owe me two wine rations, _Achilles_."

"Fuck off."

"Now! Who is the bold bastard that has to die for my freedom?!"

"That'd be me," Atticus heard and turned to see Achilles. The blond picked up the wooden training sword and waved it around a bit as he gazed at Atticus who chuckled while picking up his own. "Come on then," Achilles beckoned and Atticus narrowed his eyes, but did not move. "You won't come to me? Fine then." With a single step, Achilles was already upon Atticus who only blocked on pure animal instinct. But even then, the strike was so sudden and so powerful it was knocked out of his hand and Achilles kicked at his feet, slammed an elbow into his chest and planted a foot onto said chest as Atticus found himself on the ground.

Everyone was amazed at how incredibly fast Achilles was, to the point Atticus didn't believe it. "Again." Achilles said nothing as he let Atticus up, allowing him to get his sword. Once he was ready, he attacked but Achilles parried the strike before punching Atticus in the gut, earning a gasp of pain before he was uppercut. Atticus was knocked off his feet and landed on his back again, in the same position as before.

"Two out of three. I win."

"This slave shit is getting old."

No one really paid attention to Achilles grumble as he stood on a stool with a few other slaves while middle aged women walked around them studying them. Graceus was trying to sell them out for the night and Atticus noticed Achilles' frown. "Why so serious? Not so bad for a days work," he snickered while the blond rolled his eyes. Women looked to him but he wasn't interested in the least bit. He then turned and met eyes with the girl from earlier who gave him a shy smile before she was confronted by an older man he assumed was her father. She gave him a passing glance before she walked off and he hummed to himself.

He did take notice of the earth beginning the shake, with things falling over and breaking. This was no regular earthquake, this had…emotion behind it. He could only look towards the mountain and he frowned to himself. Achilles then heard frightened neighing and noticed the young woman appear looking a bit thoughtful. "Bring this man, I need him." She told Belletor, pointing to Achilles. "Now!" she ordered. Achilles followed as did Belletor and as they turned the corner, the doors the stable was closed. Being told it was her horse, Pheras, she looked to Achilles. "Please, before he injures himself."

"I have to go in alone."

"No!"

"And what are you going to do? Nothing but stand there and be a nuisance!" Achilles spat at Belletor.

"Let him,"

"Lady Cassia…"

"Let him…" Cassia glared at Belletor who frowned. He then nodded his head and Achilles headed inside to see the white horse pouncing around neighing wildly. He gave a calming smile to the horse and put his hand out.

"Hey there Pheras, I mean you no harm," he told the horse quietly. Pheras neighed and Achilles nodded his head in understanding. "I get that your scared, but it will be okay. Nothing bad will happen to you," Achilles soothed and Pheras began to calm down as it trounced around before accepting Naruto's touch and he eased away the horses fear. "Good boy." He then got on Pheras back, an a few moments later, Cassia walked in, a bit surprised to see him on her horse.

"How'd you do that?"

"Magic," he answered with a soft chuckle. She gave a soft smile and brushed a hair behind her ear. She then caressed the horse before asking a question.

"You ride? Before you were a gladiator?"

"You can say that," he responded. He then looked her over and couldn't help but appreciate her slim yet rather curvy and busty form. "You're really beautiful," he said without thinking. This made her blush a bit but before she could give a response, she heard Belletor call for her from outside.

"You'll be in trouble if they catch you up there," she warned. Achilles gazed down at her in thought before offering his hand with a smile and she gazed at it for a moment before taking it. She then found herself sitting on the horse behind him, and wrapped her arms around his torso. She took in his scent and it was heavenly to her, and only made her hold onto him tighter. Achilles then pushed forward and Pheras broke through the opening doors and they continued through the city and out.

For a good twenty minutes they rode until they were able to city from afar. He came to a stop and gave a small frown in thought which made her raise a delicate brow. "What's wrong?" she questioned and Achilles glanced to her with a frown.

"If they catch you up here with me…"

"I'll tell them it was my choice," he then turned to gaze into her eyes and she gazed into his. The two were rather close and without thinking, she leaned in and claimed his lips. Achilles seemed surprised but he didn't deny her as he returned her kiss, enjoying the feeling of her full pink lips and the taste of her tongue. The two kissed for several minutes without pause until they heard, a shout and looked to see a group of roman soldiers galloping towards them.

"I'm going to take you back."

"No," Cassia refused with Achilles raising a brow. "If you leave me here, you have a chance." 

"A chance at what?"

"At freedom."

Hearing this made Achilles clench his jaw as he shook his head. "I haven't been free since I was boy." With that he began to ride, "Besides I will not have harm brought to you. So tell them I brought you up here by force. The blame is mine," Cassia frowned as she simply rested her head on his back as they rode back into the city. For some reason she felt safe embracing him, warm, loved…it was strange, but she enjoyed it a lot.

She was quite sad when they entered the city, he was ripped away from her, with the Roman Senator Corvus unsheathing his sword. "It wasn't his fault!" Cassia said as they made Achilles kneel before Corvus. "The Horse was spooked, it was out of his control." Despite having a blade in his face Achilles did not flinch or have an ounce of fear as he gazed at Corvus. To the point that the look in Achilles' eye actually made Corvus feel some kind of way. Could he not instill the fear of death into this slave? Did he not cower at power?

"Senator please!" Cassia continued. "This slave saved my life, he does not deserve this."

"Lady Cassia, you are unharmed?"

"I am perfectly alright."

"If I were to spare the life of this slave, what would it be worth to you?" Corvus questioned, but Cassia looked confused. "I believe you understand the question my dear."

"I would be grateful for your mercy."

"Well this is your lucky day Slave, the Lady Cassia has saved your life," Corvus smirked as he sheathed his sword. "Who owns this slave?!"

"I do Senator," Graceus spoke up as he appeared behind Corvus.

"Then I suggest you punish it and then remove it," Corvus then gave a smile. "Fifteen lashes should suffice. After all mercy is a virture," with that Corvus walked off. Achilles glanced to Cassia who was quite worried for him but he just gave a small smile. Not to long after, his hands were bound and he was strung up with Belletor behind him with a whip.

 _WHIPPSSH!_

Not a sound.

 _WHIPPSSH!_

Still not a sound.

 _WHIPPSHH!_

Achilles didn't use his voice or show any sign of discomfort. He honestly still looked bored as he continued to get lashed. Once again, this attitude unnerved quite a few people to the point it wasn't even enjoyable for some, Corvus and Belletor being the main two.

 _WHIPPSSHH!_

"That tickled."

"Good crowd."

"Agreed," Atticus nodded as the slaves walked into the arena and were guided to the small mountain in the middle of the arena. They were all shackled in and Achilles looked towards the center of the audience to see Cassia sitting besides Corvus. She looked worried for him but he gave her a small smile which seemed to set her at ease as weapons and shields were lazily thrown at their feet. Achilles picked up a sword, it was all he would need.

"People of Pompeii! May Jupiter and Venus bless the vanillia and honor this day!" Corvus opened as he took some grapes, crushed them then threw them down. "Let the games begin!" there was a roar from the crowd and Achilles looked towards the pillar that their chains were attached too before looking towards the gates that opened and the enemy army of slaves that came out to bring a massacre.

"Shields up!" Achilles roared and the slaves held up their shields as spears were thrown at them. Swords were then drawn and Achilles looked at his shackles with a mighty slash of his sword, cut himself free. He then grabbed a spear and threw it as hard as he could towards the enemy, spearing through four. He grabbed another spear and ran towards the charging enemy with a growl, his blue eyes bleeding red.

Everyone was purely shocked when Achilles slammed into the army and began slashing all in his line of sight. He speared through two, sliced through three, blocked one, dodged two, stabbed one, cut one, punched a third. He showed no mercy to his enemies as he easily cut them down one by one. They huddled around him but they stood no chance against him as he was constantly moving, constantly on the defensive, constantly on the offensive. There was no break, no pause, no rest, he just continued to slay and slay until he was covered in the blood of his enemy and no more stood around him.

Their shields could not block him, their armor could not protect them. He then took note of the eagle and he grabbed it, before speaking. "I do not yield to the power of Rome!" Achilles snarled as he broke the eagle with his strength then threw the spear which was sliced by Corvus' guard, Proculus. Achilles hummed as Roman soldiers entered the arena, and he signaled for the slaves to head up the mountain, as did he. They were surrounded, with arrows pointed at them, ready to be fired. Corvus had them readied and was going to give the signal but Cassia stood up and put her thumb up, making the crowd cheer.

Achilles noted how Corvus dealt with Cassia glaring at her before he had her sent away. Then the earth began to shake which made people start to panic. "People of Pompeii! People of pompeii! Vulcan speaks! Vulcan decrees that man to be the champion of Pompeii!" Corvus pointed to Achilles. "Decrees that he is worthy to stand face to face against the might of Rome! Great Vulcan we hear you speak and will obey!"

"What a bunch of bullshit," Achilles grumbled. The Gods were speaking, but it was Vulcan. No, he was sure of it now. It was Jupiter, also known as Zeus. His presence in Rome has been found out, and he must not be happy that he still lives. Like he honestly cares. His attention however was given to the fact that the other gladiators were put back in their cells, but he was kept in the arena. He grabbed a sword and was surrounded by Roman soldiers as Proculus came out of the cellar, ready to fight.

Proculus gave Achilles a smirk, while Achilles simply gazed at the man. Achilles narrowed his eyes and took a single step forward. This caught Proculus off guard as Achilles struck at is shield hand, earning a block. Proculus then struck at him but Achilles avoided it and was given the opening he was looking for. Achilles punched Proculus in the face, causing him to stumble, and as he did, Achilles swiped at his legs, slashing them, making him fall on his back. With a quickness, Achilles moved to stab Proculus but he rolled out of the way.

Achilles rushed Proculus who was managing to keep up with Achilles, but realized he was being toyed with. Achilles smirked as he moved in for the kill, though Proculus blocked with his own sword. Achilles then parried it, spun around and successfully slashed Proculus' throat. The man gasped then choked in pain before he fell on his back in pain and Achilles sneered as he let the man bleed out to death.

"This is your Roman Champion? Pathetic."

Then the mountain erupted.

People were silent as they watched the eruption in pure silence. Achilles who was used to such shocking events, took his sword and chucked it at Corvus. Just as it made impact with his chest, delivering a fatal blow, the audience began to panic and run as the entire arena began to crumble and give way around them. Achilles gave a chuckle before he fell through the cracks.

"Aw shit."

He fell with a thud into the cellars and gave a groan before getting back up. He stretched and saw Belletor who blinked upon seeing him. Achilles gave a predatory grin and Belletor knew he was fucked, so he ran. "This is why you be nice to slaves!" Naruto snarled as he caught up with Belletor and slammed him against the wall. "But I'm not going to kill you," Naruto sneered as he grabbed the lever that released all of the slaves. "They are." With that he pulled it and the doors opened. He then threw Belletor towards the slaves who began to rip him apart as he begged for mercy.

"Achilles!" he heard and looked to see Atticus. "Thank you," he told him and Achilles simply snorted.

"Don't thank me just yet," with that Achilles began heading out of the cellar into the arena. When he reached outside he was quite shocked to see that the sky was dark as if it was night. He then heard groans and moans for help, which he sought out, Atticus not too far behind him. He reached to where the center of the audience was to see Cassia's mother currently crushed under some rubble.

"You," she said softly, gazing into his eyes and he frowned a bit. "You have to help us. You have to save Cassia," she told him. "The Villa," the queen looked with a gesture and he looked to see it was by the volcano, miles away from him. She then closed her eyes and when he looked back to her, she had passed away. Achilles took a breath just as fireballs were being fired from the volcano, destroying the city.

He then looked to Atticus, "You get to the harbor. I need to find Cassia,"

"Find her? This is madness!"

"I've been called worse," was all Achilles said before he took off at break neck speeds. He took to the roof tops considering the streets was flooded and currently in panic. As he traveled he wondered just how he was going to get out of Pompeii without a boat. The Harbor was on the opposite side of the island, there was no way he was going to be able to make it back in time for a boat. Achilles then reached the entrance of the villa and saw Cassia's handmaiden on the ground. "Where is she?"

The woman pointed to the caved in building and he headed towards it. With a single kick the door was busted down and he saw her on the ground unconscious covered in soot. He grabbed her and put her on his back, carrying her out with her handmaiden trailing behind him. "Water!" he told her and she ran off to go fetch it. As he laid her down she gave a few coughs before focusing on him, and was surprised to see him.

"You came back for me?" he simply gave a smile as her handmaiden came back giving her the water she needed. Cassia drank it greedily but she continued to cough so more was going to be fetched. Achilles knew it was the air, it wasn't good for her or anyone. He was fine because he wasn't normal. Then the earth began to shake and the two then looked up to see the villa was falling apart and her handmaiden had fallen.

Cassia screamed for her friend but Achilles grabbed her and decided it was time to keep moving. With her on his back, he continued to run, maybe there was enough time to…his eyes then caught sight of the giant fireball that sailed towards the harbor. Or not. Then the mountain gave another roar. Achilles then saw the giant form of water and boats flooding the city. Great so Poseidon was in on it too…petty ass gods.

Was there anyway out of this damn city? It honestly didn't seem like it. The harbor was destroyed, rocks and fireballs were flying, and the entire sky was dark. It was only a matter of time before the entire city fell to ruin even more. There was no way out. He then looked too Cassia who honestly looked terrified and he put her down. Cassia looked confused but relaxed as she felt his lips on hers. He held her close to him, making her feel safe despite the chaos around them. "Cassia, I need you to close your eyes and hold on to me tight," he told her softly. She gazed into his eyes, gave him one last kiss before doing as told.

Achilles felt her grip onto him tighten and he held her close as he closed his own eyes, taking a deep breath. He hasn't done this in centuries but still, no time like the present. "Hear me, Juno, Hera, whatever you're called now…I request your aid," he whispered in prayer before he opened his eyes and looked to the sky just as the volcano erupted again and Cassia began to cough. "I need your help, mother. Please."

As he said this the flames and ash rushed towards them. He could feel Cassia's hold on him tighten and he closed his eyes as he kissed her head.

"Please."

"Perhaps taking the name of Achilles wasn't the best choice."

Said man opened his eyes to see he was in a garden, a familiar garden of Lily's. He turned his head to see the beautiful face and form of his mother, however there was a different aura about her. In fact she looked slightly older, and there was a harder look in her eyes. However she still remained beautiful, and upon her eyes landing on him, she gave him a warm smile.

"It's the only name besides the one you gave me that fits me," Achilles responded, then gave a small bow, "Mother." Juno neared her son, and had him lift his head up, a few tears in her eyes as she caressed his cheek.

"Didn't I tell you need not to ever bow to me sweetheart?" she asked him. Achilles placed a hand on her hand as her eyes began to get a bit teary, "I'm so happy to see you, my beloved Naruto." Juno then surprised Naruto by pulling him for a soft kiss, which he did not return, as he was confused. Sensing this she pulled away a bit, giving him a curious look, "H-have your feelings changed since that night?" she wondered nervously.

Naruto reached up and caressed her cheek, "You just caught me by surprise is all," he relayed before he leaned in and kissed her. This time it was a deeper meaningful kiss that made her moan a bit as he sucked on her bottom lip and he dominated. The continued on as Naruto's hands moved across her body, tracing her frame while she sucked on his tongue greedily, hungry for his taste. This desire for him, it was too strong, stronger than she thought. She needed him right now or else she would lose her mind.

Naruto was quite surprised when he found himself in a bed room. The decorations around told me it belonged to the Roman Goddess before him, she brought back his attention by forcing her tongue into his mouth and he chuckled inwarldy as he gave her what she desired. After dominating her mouth like he knew she loved she sat on the bed. "I need you…" with that she brought up her robe and spread her legs. Naruto chuckled as he made his way down in his knees and leaned forward to her sex, inhaling her arousal and gave a slow sensual lick, tasting her moisture.

"Heavenly, Hera…"

"It's Juno, love…"

"But you will always be Hera to me," he said before he dug in, making her moan from the full contact. Any argument she had vanished then and there, as he started kissing her pussy and then started licking it, lapping her juices, flicking his tongue against her clit from to time and making her moan in pleasure. Juno began playing with her breasts through the fabric of her robe, moaning even louder now. She could really moan and scream as loud as she wanted, no one but Naruto would hear her after all.

Naruto began thrusting his tongue into the hot depths of her pussy, consuming even more of her tasty juices and making this Queen of Gods cry lustfully as waves of pleasure assaulted her brain. He felt her inner walls tighten around his tongue and her body as she was approaching her orgasm. He pressed his lips to those of her pussy, continuing his tongue work deep inside her. As she climaxed, Naruto drank as much of her hot cum as he could and the rest flowed on his face. He licked her cunt clean and then rose to kiss her deeply and passionately with no form of hesitation or second thoughts.

They were mother and son, even if she was Roman now, they still shared that connection. But that didn't matter to him, he saw her as a woman, not his mother, and he loved her more than any man could. These thoughts alone made her gladly respond to his kiss, unmindful that she tasted her own nectar. When they broke the kiss, Juno licked his face clean from her own cum. At the same time she unstrapped his battle skirt, freeing his hard dick completely. "More," she cooed in his ear.

Naruto kissed her in response and teased her wet wanting pussy by touching it's lips with the tip of his rod. Juno broke the kiss, "Fuck me…" she almosed pleaded, looking lustfully straight into his sapphire eyes. Naruto kissed her again and this time did what she wanted, filling her in one fluid movement and making them both moan into their kiss. For several seconds they didn't move, enjoying the sensation. Naruto loved the hot wet strong tightness over her pussy and it felt…familiar. "It hurts so good," Juno whispered into his ear. She loved how his dick buried into her to the hilt, stretching her and making her feel absolutely complete. It was a feeling she missed and would never forget.

Naruto understood perfectly what was going on, and it turned him on as he began thrusting into her, picking up the pace to the one he remembered she loved while they kissed passionately and licked each other's faces. Eternity full of moans and pleasure later, her body tensed and began shaking. Her inner walls tightened around his cock as she approached her climax. With a loud lustful scream, she came, her juices flowing against his dick. Naruto stopped thrusting into her and allowed her to bask in the bliss of her orgasm. When Juno's sense returned, she snapped her fingers so they were both completely naked.

Juno kissed him deeply and pressed her body to his, rubbing them against each other, loving how his dick felt against the tender flesh of her pussy. "Mmm…" Naruto moaned when they broke the kiss. Hera pecked him on the lips and slid down against his body til she was kneeling in front of him, which made Naruto realize that they had indeed switched positions. She kissed the tip of his dick, sending shivers through his body and then took the head of his tool into her mouth, again not minding that it had her own cum on it. She began licking and sucking it lightly and a minute later she let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and licked the downside of her his shaft from the tip to his balls.

She took said balls in her mouth and played with them with her tongue, making him groan in pleasure. Then she licked him back to the tip, kissed it and took more than half of his ten inches in her mouth. She started bobbing her head while sucking lightly and licking him, listening to his moans of pleasure. She felt him moving his hips and stopped bobbing her head, allowing him to move his member in and out of her mouth. When she felt he had enough fun this way, she placed her hands on his hip to stop his movements and went to deepthroating him.

Naruto who had been a mess in her care the entire time, finally felt his own orgasm approaching. He did his best to warn Juno, between his moans and she let his dick out of her mouth till only the head was in and continued sucking and licking it. "Ddaaaammmnnn," he hissed out but she only stopped her ministration, keeping him in her mouth. Naruto let out a loud grown and gave her a mouthful of his hot thick seed. Juno sat there for a few seconds, enjoying the somehow soothing feeling of his cum in her mouth. She licked the tip to be sure she got it all, before letting his member out of her mouth with a wet pop and swallowing his seed.

Then she licked her lips seductively and moved to her chair, sitting on it facing curtains with her legs spread a bit. She placed her hands on the backrest of the chair and moved her ass back and a bit up. Liquid silk of her hair flowed down, baring her back and her ass in a very erotical and arousing manner, making his tool spring back to action in a second. Juno wiggled her ass seductively, arousing her new love even more.

"My cute little ass wants some of your attention too, fuck me there."

"Little?" he chuckled as he gripped her fat ass and his cock twitched upon feeling such magnificent flesh in his hands. Naruto inserted his dick into her pussy, making sure it was well lubricated and then pressed the tip to her asshole and leaned forward. "I'll be glad too…" he whispered in her ear while placing his hands on her breasts and giving them a good squeeze. He slowly pushed himself into her very tight hole, making them both moan loudly from the sensation. When he was all the way in, he paused, giving the goddess under him some time to adjust while he busied himself with massaging her breasts.

"Do it as long as you like, forget about me love, I'll only enjoy this," she cooed moving her hips, showing that she was ready. Naruto nodded and slowly slid out of her till only an inch and a half was inside before he slammed back inside her both again moaning in pure delight. Naruto began thrusting into her with more and more speed and force, making them moan louder and louder in pleasure. Some time later he felt her tightening around his member, signaling that her orgasm was approaching but, remember what she asked, he continued to fuck her ass as he did it before, loving how this beauty was under him crying from pleasure. Juno came one more time before Naruto felt his own climax approaching fast.

"Yes~! Cum into me~!" she sang as his pounding increased and she could feel him expand. "Fill! Fill me!" she told him between her cries of ecstasy. He did as she asked and continued thrusting into her till his member shot a load of his hot cum deep into her ass, making her cum once again too. They stayed like this for several seconds, basking in the sensation of pure bliss, before he slid out of er. Then Naruto turned her over and spread her legs wide, presenting himself to her very wet folds. He kneeled between her spread legs and licked her thighs clean from her cum before busing himself with eating out her pussy.

As always he made her moan in pleasure again as his tongue went to playing with her clit. It wasn't long before he brought her to one more final orgasm. After he tasted her cum, Naruto licked her pussy clean and rose up from his kneeling position. Juno leaned up, a bit weak in the legs from all the pleasure she received, and cleaned his face with her own juices. Once he was clean, she laid beside him and gave a tired sigh. "That was beyond words, love."

"Hmm, I enjoyed myself too," he hummed before he turned a bit to gaze into her eyes, a more serious look in his eyes. "What happened?" Juno raised a brow before she looked away from him, and he lifted her chin. "Hera?" he called softly. Juno met his eyes and rested a hand on his cheek.

"Amaterasu burned it all down. Everything perished, Olympus, Olympia. No mortal, or immortal survived," Juno shook her head. "Then I woke up, I was in a field and Amaterasu spoke with me. She told me that the Greek Gods reformed as Roman Gods due to the fact that Rome was thriving and Greece was declining. She said you were gone, your body perished in her flames," Juno told him. "She then shut off the gates and blocked of the bridges between Pantheons,"

Naruto was silent as she continued on, "The Gods meet up every Universal Solstice for discussion. But other than that, there is no contact between Pantheons. The sun feels…cold, it rises late and sets early. I believe she is still grieving," Juno frowned and Naruto closed his eyes in thought.

"What of Dite, Cassie and Ahri?" he questioned, nervousness in his voice. Juno gave a very soft smile but it was sad.

"Cassie she's well. She usually spends her time with Hestia or myself. She doesn't care for Rome in the least bit," Juno informed him. "I have seen Ahri few times, but she and Cassie are close despite not being able to see each other all the time. She says Amaterasu is afraid of opening the gates, even if she doesn't admit it," Juno explained. "From what I know, she lives with Inari and helps her with her domain."

"And Dite?" he asked, thinking of his gorgeous wife and Juno's smile turned to a frown. "What's wrong? Has something happened to her?"

"She doesn't leave her chambers…ever," Juno informed. "She has not attended any meetings and she seems to shirk off her duties which falls on Cassie. In all honestly, Cassie is really Venus because Aphrodite doesn't believe in love anymore," Juno shared. "It's created a lot of tension in Rome and between the gods. Cassie doesn't like speaking about Dite, in fact she holds a strong dislike for her. But there is no one more she hates than Jupiter,"

"I don't need to ask why." Naruto muttered with Juno nodding to herself. "Rome doesn't sound like a very happy place."

"It isn't," Juno shook her head. "Jupiter and Mars hold all the power, Minerva doesn't have much…" 

"Minerva?"

"Athena…"

"Oh…" he said and for some reason he didn't like the name. "Wait, doesn't hold much power?"

"No. She is not a War Goddess, she is a goddess of wisdom, poetry, hand crafts basically bullshit that doesn't compare to her Greek counterpart," Juno explained. "She is looked down upon by the Romans, as she is seen as only a defensive advisor. She's miserable,"

"I bet," Naruto frowned before he focused on her. "And what about you? How are you?" Juno gazed into his eyes before she scooted closer to him and rested against his chest. He simply held her there for several moments before she spoke,

"I hate it here." Naruto closed his eyes as she continued. "Dite chooses to never leave her chambers. I am not allowed to leave unless it is for meetings," she expressed which made his eye brows raise. "Just like I haven't forgotten you, none God has either, which includes Jupiter and Mars. The two have become close, bonding together due to their hate for you. They both feel I betrayed them. I birthed a son that did not belong to my husband, and I love a bastard child more than my own son," she frowned. "They keep me trapped here, and they keep me weak. Marriage is not sacred in Rome as it is in Greece, the Romans believe in me more than Minerva but…" she stopped with a sigh. "They keep me locked here, they torture me, they damn me for birthing and loving you,"

Naruto opened his eyes and she could feel the anger in his chest begin to grow. "How do I free you? How do I free all of your from this damn place?" he wondered as he made her look at him. "How do I do this Hera?" she gazed into his eyes amazed before bringing him down for a full kiss that began to rouse his arousal. She then pulled away, and gazed at his chest with a blank look.

"The Romans are strong, stronger than Greece. However they are arrogant," she told him which made him raise a brow. "While they believe in the Gods, they do not ask for their aid as much. Also due to Amaterasu's law, the Gods can't really interact with mortals. This can be used to your advantage, bring down Rome the pantheon will weaken. For things to go back to the way it was in some form, Rome has to be weaker than Greece."

"How do I do this?" he wondered with Juno giving him a small smile as she kissed his lips softly.

"You are smart love, I'm sure you will think of something. I will aid you as best I can," she then snapped her fingers and before her was a gladius sword, the blade made out of gold. "This is for you, may it serve you well," she smiled and he nodded his head as he took the blade and slid his finger against the edge, cutting his finger. It was perfectly sharp. "Head north," Juno spoke up and he looked to her. "You will find a decent sized house there, it will protect you and Cassia from harm. This may be the last time we speak for some time my love," she said quietly.

Naruto set aside the sword as he rolled over to be atop of her and he dipped his head down, claiming her lips. His hands then spread her leg and he was able to find her slit and push himself inside. Juno moaned into the kiss as Naruto sucked on her tongue and began to slowly grind against her. After several moments he pulled away and whispered huskily in her ear,

"Then lets make this time last."

"Agreed, my beloved Naruto."


	78. Achilles Full Story

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Prologue**

"You have a visitor, Lady Hera."

The beautiful goddess and queen of Olympus Hera, glanced to her attendant with a somewhat somber expression. She stood at 5'10 with waist length black hair though it was tied up to make it not look like that. She had flowing hair in the back, with a bun along with a side bang that rested on her shoulder, not to mention another bang that swept to the left side, covering her eye. Her other eye was a sky blue, while her skin was slightly pale. Her supple kissable lips were ruby red, which went with her red hair tie and red nail polish. She wore an elegant shoulderless white gown with gold trips, as she also had a gold arm band and wrist bangle. Her breasts were quite large, and she had a modest sized butt. The goddess looked to appear in her late twenties to maybe early thirties, to show a bit how much older she was of the other gods.

Hera simply nodded and the doors to her throne room opened, allowing a woman to walk in before her. She was a beautiful woman with pale skin, long black hair that stopped at her butt. She wore a pure white Kimono with gold trim that looked as if it belonged to a noble. It was decorated with a few items such as red and blue ribbon. A green sash was tied around her waist. The Kimono was tight against her curvy figure, showing off her large breasts, childbirth giving hips, and round plump butt. Her lips were supple adorned with a comforting smile and red lipstick. Her eyes brows were groomed perfectly, and she possessed dark violet eyes. Around her neck was a ten tama necklace, and on her wrists were golden bangles.

Hera's eyes twinkled a small bit as she met eyes with the woman. A delighted smile coming upon her lips, "Izanami," she greeted. Hera stood and walked to her friend, meeting her half way. Neither goddess bowed to each other, instead they embraced one another in a hug. "I'm surprised you are here,"

"Well I felt it was time I visit my most favorite Greek Goddess," Izanami winked playfully, causing Hera to laugh softly. "How have you been Hera?" she wondered. Hera gave a lightly pained smile which caused Izanami to frown. "What's wrong?"

Hera blinked and shook her head softly, but Izanami refused as she pressed on. This caused Hera to sigh and wipe a tear from her eye, "It's Zeus, h-he did it...again," she whispered. Izanami didn't even have the heart to get angry like she usually did, instead she just felt for her good friend. "I-I don't know why he keeps doing this? Why does he keep hurting me, knowing how much I love him,"

"Because he doesn't love you Hera," Izanami responded without much hesitance. Hera didn't say anything, she just looked away while Izanami spoke. "Have you done anything yet?" she asked. She and just about every other godly being knew how Hera operated when it came to Zeus having children with women that wasn't her. Most of the time she tried to sabotage or harm the child's life out of spite; so it was a surprise when Hera shook her head no.

"No, I don't plan too either. I'm tired Nami," she muttered wiping her eyes. "No matter how many times I try to punish him, make him feel guilty, or proclaim how much I love him, he's not going to stop," Hera shrugged. "Why waste my time and anger on a child who didn't have a choice in being born? Or on the woman who didn't know who they were opening their legs for? I'm just going to let it be,"

Izanami nodded in understanding before sighing, then she gained an idea. "You need a break Hera," she told the goddess who raised a brow. "And I think I know just the way," The woman grinned with Hera becoming curious. "You know I share a domain with Amaterasu right?" she asked.

Hera nodded as the image of Izanami's beautiful daughter appeared in her minds eye. "Well what if, with her permission we can construct a mortal body for you and implant you in that domain? That way you could live another life without being actually being Hera?" this caused Hera's eyes to widen and she couldn't help but give a small smile at the idea. However it turned to a frown, a worried one.

"But couldn't I get in trouble if I'm found out? I'm not sure Zeus would like it very much if I lived in another domain as a mortal for too long," she brought up and Izanami raised a brow, which Hera was able to define. "But who cares what he thinks, because he does whatever he likes that I don't whenever he feels the urge," Izanami nodded in agreement. "Well, can we still make sure I don't get found out? This sounds like a good idea and I don't want it to be ruined really,"

"Of course," Izanami smiled brightly. "Let's go see Ama!" she grinned and before Hera even realized it, she and Izanami were in a garden. Not too far from them was a gorgeous woman who was currently watering her flowers. The woman in question stood at 5'6, possessed long waist length midnight black hair with an earthly shine to it. She was wearing what appeared to be a very fine black kimono with red rose petal decorations. Her face was rather stunning, her full lips, button nose, small ears, radiant eyes could be considered perfect. Her body was rather voluptuous which would make any man drool at the thought of being able to bed her. "Amaterasu,"

The Sun goddess of the Shinto Pantheon turned her head and was greeted to the sight of her mother and Lady Hera. "Ah, Mother, Lady Hera," Amaterasu bowed out of respect, placing a smile on her face as well. "What brings you here?" she wondered. Izanami was the first to speak as she glanced to Hera.

"We would like you to do a favor for us," Amaterasu raised a brow, which gave her mother the hint to keep going. "Hera here needs a way to...escape per say. So I offered her a vacation of sorts, I suggested she spend time at _that_ place," she expressed and Amaterasu's eyes widened. She then became a bit serious, "Are you sure? I mean, I understand where you are coming from but it isn't a paradise."

"I'm fine with that," Hera spoke up, "It's better than sitting around here, gaining news about my supposed husband who can't keep his dick in his pants." Both Shinto goddesses looked a little worried as Hera had given an angry snarl, her eyes turning furious. She then took a calming breath and looked at Amaterasu. "Please, I would very much appreciate this," the Sun goddess could only gaze at Hera then to her mother and with a small sigh she nodded with a smile.

"Very well, please, follow me." Hera nodded with a bright smile of her own and followed after Amaterasu, Izanami following as well. Amaterasu led the two goddesses to a fountain that was filled with crystal clear water. "With this, you will be able to craft the appearance you would like to take in this world,"

Hera nodded her head in understanding as Amaterasu continued, "And since I'm going to assume you would not like to be disturbed or found out about this, your mortal vessel with have just about zero connection with the power of your godly aspect; just your identity,"

"I'm fine with that," Hera nodded with a smile. Nodding herself, Amaterasu stepped to the side and Hera came closer to the fountain. Looking into her reflection, she placed a finger in the water, bringing about ripples. She watched for a few moments as the image of her reflection began to change, constantly morphing. After a few more moments, the ripples stopped and Hera was satisfied with the appearance she chose. "This one,"

Amaterasu looked at it, and nodded with a small smile before doing what was needed to be done. She took a some very rich soil, planted the seed, and splashed some of the fountain water upon it. The goddess then winked and before the three, a large plant shot up from the ground. It stopped about 9 ft and looked like some kind of pod. With just a finger, Amaterasu cut the pod, opening it, and from it, the naked form of a woman was present.

The woman was beautiful, extremely so. She possessed straight long red hair, a slight tan to her skin tone, full lips, defined cheek bones, smooth features, a somewhat round face as well. Her body was nothing to laugh about either as she had a similar figure to Hera. "Will this vessel suit you?" Amaterasu asked Hera who gave the body a look over, nodding her head with a smile. "Excellent, and what would you like to name her?"

Hera was silent for a few moments as she thought of a list of names. Even though she would have preferred her own name, it would be too obvious if she was ever spotted by another god or goddess. So she chose one that she would mind being called for the next while, a smile on her lips as she spoke it.

"Her name will be Kushina,"

 ** _Decades later_**

"I...I don't want this for him,"

"W-what? What are you talking about Kushina?"

"The life of a Jinchuriki, I don't want that for my son Minato!" Kushina snapped at her handsome husband as she gazed at her sleeping baby, her precious Naruto. Currently the two were dying from the wound the Nine tailed fox had given them, after jumping in front of the attack to protect Naruto. Kushina's chakra chains were barely keeping the fox at bay.

"We have no choice Kushina," Minato said solemnly. "There is no one else that can handle this," he tried but she wasn't hearing it. "It's time for me to go Kushina, I'm going to perform the seal and leave a little bit of my own chakra in Naruto too," Minato informed her. "We don't have much time, if you have anything left to say to Naruto, now's the best time,"

Kushina gave a bloody grimace as she gazed at her baby, and even though she was in pain, she couldn't help but feel such joy. Not only as Kushina, but as Hera. Before her, was her baby; a child she actually gave birth too and didn't seem like a failure as much as Ares or Hephaestus. Granted her Naru-chan wasn't with Zeus, but at this point and even before this, she didn't care nor will she ever.

It saddened her completely that she wouldn't be able to raise her son; that he would be subjected to such hate and abuse because of something he could not control. And despite loving Minato very much, the fact he was pushing such a big responsibility on their son made her hate him a bit. She didn't want this for her son, not at all.

But what could she do? Here she was, an immortal goddess in the body of a dying mortal. Her power completely not within her reach, after Kushina died, she would have no choice but to return to Olympus giving her full attention to her duties as Queen. She wouldn't have much chance to watch her son grow, she wouldn't ever have the chance of meeting him because of the difference of Pantheons.

And with those thoughts alone, she began to cry. "N-naru-chan," Kushina sobbed. "Kaa-chan loves you Naru-chan," she started with a sad smile. "Remember, eat your vegetables, bathe daily, and make sure you read at least one book a month, maybe two. Practice your swordsmenship, I'm very skilled, so I hopefully you are too, When it comes to girls, Kaa-chan can't tell you enough that you must treat them right and with respect," Kushina said.

"You get your looks from me and your father so I'm sure you will grow up into a strong handsome young man, and you may have to beat off the women with a stick," she grumbled before another tear fell and she sighed. "Naruto-chan, you are going to be burdened with a heavy weight on your shoulders, this is something your Kaa-chan did not want a life of completely misery and loneliness. Please don't hate me for it, but even if you do, we still and always will love you. There will be times when you feel alone, and unloved…but I want you to know… that you are _never_ alone and will _always_ be loved."

Kushina then choked a bit, "I love you Naru-chan." She expressed strongly before glancing to her dying husband. "I'm sorry Minato, I took up all your time," she muttered and he gave a light chuckle.

"It's okay hun. Naruto son, this is your father, listen to your motor mouth mom," he advised, causing Kushina to grumble on how cheeky he is. "We love you son," Minato shared before he grunted. "Eight Trigrams seal!" Kushina shut her eyes and began to pray as she could feel the life being taken away from her. And just as her last tear dropped to the ground everything was silent, not even a gust of wind.

"How sad,"

"I'm surprised you are here, Amaterasu-sama," the Shinigami stated as finished consuming the soul of Minato Namikaze. He looked to his left to see the beautiful sun goddess walking over to the ritual alter, a soft look in her eyes as she gazed down at the sleeping child. "I assume he is the one the fates have been talking about? The chosen child of the prophecy?"

This made Amaterasu frown as she kneeled down and carefully scooped the baby in her arms, rocking him back and forth. "I need you to do something for me Shinigami," she told the reaper who raised a brow. "I need you to restore the yin half of the nine tails," this caused the deity to blink in surprise and looked annoyed even. But before he could say anything, Amaterasu gave him a questioning yet chilling gaze. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no milady," Shinigami shook his head. "As you wish," he said, almost in a grumble. He then walked over to the baby and in his finger was a light purple flame. Finding the seal, on the child's stomach he then pressed his finger against it. The seal then glowed a bright white before it faded to black. "It's done,"

Amaterasu nodded her head before giving the child a small smile, she then pressed to fingers on the baby's forehead and then drug them down to the seal. Shinigami had wide eyes as he saw the baby begin to develop a red glow around his body, causing the child to stir. And before their very eyes, they watched the recent begin to break down until there was nothing left. As a result whisker marks were developed on Naruto's cheeks and his golden blond hair gained a light red tint.

"Milady, what are you doing?" Shinigami demanded, as he was quickly growing fearful. Amaterasu smiled lightly, not even answering the Shinigami; but he knew exactly what she was doing. The Sun goddess had just destroyed the seal, and had the full power of the nine tails converge with the child completely, which would bring certain results later. But as the Shinigami saw it, it was just as equivalent as putting the child in the water of the river styx. But more importantly she had just made something possible, for the boy to join godhood.

"You will live a long prosperous life Naruto-chan, you will be strong but most importantly, your fate will be your _own._ " Amaterasu stressed. Turning to Shinigami she gave him a heavy glare, "This will stay between us and who I decide to tell, understand me? If I find out you have _anything_ to do with this child's secret coming out, there will be a need for a _new_ Shinigami. Do I make myself clear?" Amaterasu demanded, her eyes shining.

Shinigami looked at her then the child before giving a light scoff, "Do as you wish, older sister. The boy's life has nothing to do with me. But let me ask this question, why?" he wondered. Amaterasu clenched her jaw before looking towards the sleeping baby in her arms. A smile came upon her lips as she kissed his forehead.

"Because there needs to be a change for us gods, and I believe he can be that change," She expressed. Shinigami frowned in thought as he gazed at the boy then his older sister before he raised a brow.

"So you are deciding his fate for him? You believe he can change us gods for the better? Such a big responsibility for a mortal," The god scoffed and Amaterasu gazed at him with a raised brow, before shaking her head.

"I said I believe he can, doesn't mean he will, or he has too. After all, his fate _is_ his own," Amaterasu reminded then she took a deep breath. "He will not cause you trouble brother, in fact I bet in the coming years he might just be your favorite human," she grinned before beginning to fade away, Naruto still in her arms as she was. "Remember his name brother, Naruto." With that she disappeared, leaving the Shinigami to his thoughts.

The Shinto god of death could do nothing but grumble.

"Just leave me be,"

Zeus, the king of Olympus, the God of sky had a somewhat annoyed expression on his bearded handsome face. The man stood at a staggering 6'5 with a muscular physique, his muscles rippling across his body with each breath he took. He had dark blond hair, electric blue eyes and a fair complexion.

The reason for his annoyance was because of his wife, Hera. For the past several decades not once had he made love to her, which of course made him feel the need to go down to the mortals and take what he desired. He figured she was displeased with him because of the recent child one of his conquests had bore, but didn't think she would stay angry for long.

So he had just recently approached her with the intention of getting some sex from his wife, only for her to turn him down. But this turn down was different from the other ones, this time she seemed sad, even worried. And despite how he mistreated her, he still loved her very much, so naturally he wanted to know what was bothering her. He figured it had to do with her finding out about another one of his children, but that wasn't the case apparently.

And after awhile he got tired of trying to figure out the problem, as well as annoyed. So she simply told him to leave her alone. With a light scowl he began to leave the room, and as he did so the doors to their throne room opened and he spotted the familiar beautiful Shinto Sun Goddess, Amaterasu entering. He couldn't help but eye her up and down and appreciate her beauty.

He still had yet to fool around with any Shinto Goddess, mostly because they were good friends with Hera, but didn't mean he still didn't try. He was a man, they were beautiful, he couldn't help himself. But now didn't seem like the right time, because Amaterasu didn't seemed to be in a pleasant polite mood towards him, as she had given him a somewhat annoyed look. "Lord Zeus," she greeted curtly, and he nodded his head in return. "Could I speak with Lady Hera for a little bit, it's very important,"

"Go ahead, I was just leaving anyway," Zeus shrugged as he began to walk pass. "Maybe you can figure out what the hell is up with her," he grumbled and walked out the room, the doors closing behind him. Amaterasu rolled her eyes and made her way over to Hera, who finally noticed her.

"Hera," Amaterasu called softly. Hera looked up at her and leapt into Amaterasu's arms, finally releasing her sobs. The Sun goddess held her friend to her, comforting her. "I know sweetie," she whispered as Hera expressed how hurt she was, even more than Zeus' infidelity streak. This was her first child that she automatically loved uncondtionally, and now she probably would never see him again. She didn't even get to hold him and kiss him as much as she wanted too. She was so happy to meet him, and now never again would she be able to love him.

After several minutes of letting Hera release her sadness, Amaterasu spoke. "Naruto will be fine Hera," she told the goddess who wiped her puffy red eyes. The sun goddess then gave her a small smile, "I had paid him a visit right after the sealing, and...I took him away,"

"W-what?" Hera demanded, her eyes widening in shock. "Y-you took him away? Where is he? Is he okay?!" she questioned and Amaterasu shushed her, wanting her to calm down. But it was hard for Hera to calm down, this was her first time actually having a _baby_ baby. Ares and Hephaestus were fully grown when they were born, so this would be the first time she had a child who would age normally. So naturally she was worried!

"He's fine Hera," Amaterasu soothed with a kind smile. "I took him away from that domain, because of my own reasons. I don't feel he would be...happy or safe there; so I moved him to a place where I know he will properly looked after," she winked. Hera was confused for a bit before her eyes widened, and Amaterasu nodded. "Yes, he's in greece. I made sure he was given to a good set of people who will give him the love he needs, a small village not too far from Sparta. The name of the village is Achilles, have you heard of it?"

Hera's frowned in thought before she looked a bit worried, "Yes I have. Its a village that Ares has taken a bit of interest as of late, why would you take my son there?" she wondered. Amaterasu kept her smile however and continued on.

"Because the people I gave Naruto too are great people. Not only are they excellent fighters, but they have good hearts. Naruto will be safe with them Hera, but I mainly put him in greece, for you," Amaterasu smiled as she placed her hand on her friend's. "Your love for Naruto is much different than your love for Ares or Hephaestus. And I believe you should be given the chance to interact with your child as much as you can. I have also given him a few gifts as well,"

Hera's eye brow raised at this as she was curious, so Amaterasu went on. "I returned the nine tails back to its full power, then I converged it with Naruto's being. This alone could be considered dipping him in the styx. He's practically invulnerable, not to mention stronger than any mortal or beast. He will live a long life, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he was immortal," she shrugged with Hera looking surprised by this. "I have also made him my champion, which means he will gain strength from the sun and be invulnerable to fire,"

Amaterasu's smile then increased as she continued on, "But more importantly, I have activated the godly blood running through his veins due to your union with Minato," she told the goddess. Hera looked confused so Amaterasu explained further, "I bet you didn't know that Minato was actually a Demi-god, the son of Raijin to be precise." This information surprised Hera greatly, but it made sense. "And even though Kushina had just about zero connection with her godly aspect, somehow Naruto was still able to gain some of it. So he also has your godly blood running through his veins,"

"What are you saying Amaterasu?" Hera questioned with the Sun goddess giving a small smile.

"I'm saying, that in time, Naruto will be able to join godhood," this caught Hera completely off guard. But she was happy, elated, overjoyed, to the point tears began to trail down her cheeks again. Not even able to help herself, she jumped Amaterasu, thanking the goddess. Amaterasu simply smiled, holding the Queen of Olympus. "There's no need to worry as much anymore," she whispered. "Naruto-chan will be fine." When she said it before, Hera didn't really believe her as much. But now,

She trusted the shinto goddess knew what she was doing.

"Markos! Markos!"

Markos, a handsome man in his early to mid twenties became alarmed by his wife calling his name. Markos stood at 6'2 with an athletic muscular physique and a light tan to his skin. He possessed green eyes and pitch black hair, a light trim of his beard with short cropped hair. Currently he was simply dressed in regular clothes, but the way his wife was calling him, made him grab his spear and rush to her side.

He left his weapon shed with the quickness of a courier, yet with the aura of a warrior. He reached his cozy house to see his wife was outside on the porch, looking around confused and somewhat worried as she held something in her arms. Seeing no sign of danger, or the fact that she was hurt, Markos calmed down a bit. "What is it Iliana?" the man wondered with a somewhat annoyed tone, he had rushed over to her and she was completely fine.

Iliana a young woman in her early twenties met eyes with her husband, and gestured him forward. Iliana stood at 5'8 with an athletic physique of her own, with a fair complexion. She possessed bright blue eyes and golden blond hair that was currently let loose, resting on her shoulders and stopping at the middle of her back. The woman herself was beautiful with full lips, defined cheek bones, dimples and captivating eyes. She too was simply wearing regular clothing, as well as an apron considering she was about to start dinner.

Markos raised a brow and walked over to her and his eyes widened when he saw she was holding a baby in her arms. It was sleeping, and looked completely at peace; and it was easy for them both to distinguish the child was a boy. Though they found the whisker marks strange, they also found it cute and adorable. "He was just sitting at the door step, I think there was a letter as well," she told her husband.

Iliana then gestured to the letter and Markos picked it up, though he looked around for any sign of a parent but there was none. He then glanced to his wife who was rocking the child back and forth, silently cooing and adoring the baby. Markos then opened the letter and began reading it, not sure what he was expecting.

' _Good day, Markos and Iliana._

 _You are most likely wondering where this child came from, and why is he on your doorstep. Well the answer is because I have had my eye on you two for some time now and I believe you two are a perfect fit to give this child what he needs. A loving home, strong guidance, and understanding. I myself would love nothing more to take care of him myself, but situation is very complicated, and I will not hassle you with the details._

 _This child, is very special, and very near and dear to my heart. And I will very much appreciate it if you two would treat him the same way. I understand that you two have been trying to have a child for some time now but it simply is not working, well I believe this is the perfect chance to have that child you have been desiring. His name is Naruto, please give him the love I can not._

 _~Sincerely; The Queen of Olympus, Hera._ '

By the time he had finished reading the letter, Markos was shocked. So shocked that his wife took notice and questioned his health. After snapping out of his shock, he looked down at the end of the letter to see the known symbol that belonged to the Queen of Olympus. It looked legit, hell it felt legit. He couldn't believe it, the Queen of Olympus was actually requesting for he and his wife to love and raise this child as their own! He couldn't believe that them, two practically insignificant mortals had gained the attention of a goddess!

Granted they were followers of Hera, respecting the Queen due to their marriage, hoping she would bless them with happiness together. But still to know that the very goddess they followed had taken notice of them was...well, had him speechless. Until his wife had snapped several times, trying to get his attention. "Hun! Look at this!" he stressed showing her the letter, though he was still careful.

Iliana raised a brow but read the letter all the way through. Once she was finished, she was frozen as well, but her grip on the baby did not loosen, in fact it probably only tightened. Before she could say anything or really process anything else, her attention was given to the child in her arms that began to stir awake. Both were captivated by the child's sapphire blue eyes, especially when they looked at them both curiously, as if trying to identify them. Iliana couldn't help but reach down and let the baby grab her finger as he had reached out. A loving smile came upon her lips as she whispered his name, enjoying how it came off her tongue.

"We're keeping him," she said, leaving no room for argument. Markos looked surprised but he didn't say much as he simply gazed at the child. Iliana then cooed at the child, "Hear that Naruto? We're going to be your mommy and daddy from now on!" she told him, not even realizing how happy she was to say that. Markos himself was happy as well, and it was apparent by how he held his wife from behind while she gazed down at Naruto with loving eyes and a smile. And both couldn't help but grin out of joy when Naruto gave a happy giggle,

Smiling at them.

 **Chapter 2: Chapter 1**

 **Chapter I**

"WHAHAHAHA!"

"My gods! Look at what he did!"

"Hey! Stop causing trouble!"

"You'll pay for this!"

"Oh shut up you morons!" A twelve year old boy standing at 5'6 with golden messy spiky blond hair, whisker marks on his cheeks and a large fox like grin exclaimed. Currently he was somehow standing on one of the great statues of their past Spartan King, Lacedaemon. But that wasn't the other amazing feat he had done, but he had also marked up the statue with paint!

"None of you would be able to do something like this! But I can! I'm incredible!" the boy shouted with a grin. He then hummed wondering what he should do next, but he nearly fell off the statue when he heard,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DURING CLASS TIME! GET DOWN HERE YOU BRAT!"

"Oh shit!" the boy stumbled as he began to panic. He even dropped the paint, causing it to splash all over some of his audience members, earning shrieks and yells of irritation. The boy managed to grab onto the statue and balance himself out, allowing him a breath of relief. Looking down, at the audience with squinted eyes he grumbled as he saw the person who nearly caused him to fall. "Damn, what is Pavlos doing here?" he wondered, quite annoyed that he was seeing his teacher. The blond didn't see much way to escape so he put up his hands, with a dry expression.

"I give!"

"You still impress me by the fact you don't cry out,"

"Hehe, can't look like a wimp now can I?" the boy muttered with a somewhat pained expression as Palvos had finished his thirty lashes. Palvos, a man standing at 5'10 with a somewhat toned physique and a full black beard, shoulder length hair, and pale skin, had a light scowl on his face.

"Tomorrow is the graduation exam, and instead of studying and being a good role model for the rest of your classmates, you're fooling around! This isn't the time to be causing trouble idiot!" Palvos pointed at the boy and who began to stand, rubbing his wrists with an uncaring expression. This seemed to annoy Palvos and he turned towards the class who was shocked as he said, "Pop quiz! Everyone will line up and show me a perfect rendition of the sword cross shield formation!"

"WHAT?!"

"Okay, next," Palvos nodded as the student did a good form. His eyes then met with the blond and he glared lightly, "Naruto!" he snapped and the boy nodded walking up to him, holding a shield and sword. The other kids behind Naruto blamed him for the fact they were doing this, but Naruto simply ignored them.

Without warning, Palvos struck at Naruto with his own sword. In return, Naruto was able to match Palvos blade with his own, deflecting it perfectly, before pushing back the teacher with the shield, quite strongly in fact. Naruto then followed up by bringing the shield to station in front of him, while the blade was over head ready for a stab. Palvos gained his bearings, and looked at Naruto, studying his form.

It was tight, but not to the point where he was too rigid and could easily break. It was just right, his footing was perfect. The distance between his torso and the shield was a very good length as well, and the sword position as usual was perfect. Palvos then looked at his own sword to see that the blade had a deep crack, one more push like that and it would snap. The teacher did his best not to smirk, he didn't expect anything less from the prodigy of the class.

"Okay, next."

"I'm not letting you go until everything is as it has to be!"

Naruto gave a grumble as he put more elbow grease into getting the paint off the statue. It annoyed him that the sun was basically going down and he was stuck cleaning the damn statue. He didn't even get all the ones he wanted, ugh, couldn't count on anybody for good distractions. The plan was to sneak out, paint the statue with nobody seeing him, then sneak back in before Palvos noticed he was gone.

But apparently today wasn't his day, because he did get noticed but that was because people seemed to gravitate towards the statue today for whatever reason. Then the people he asked to distract Palvos failed at their damn jobs! Which caused the man to notice his actual absence and go searching for him. Hence why he, Naruto the Prankster King of Sparta got caught. Typical.

"If you take too long, dinner is going to get cold," the boy heard and he froze a bit. He then looked down to where Palvos was standing to see his father, Markos standing beside the man. He couldn't really gauge how his father was feeling, but if he had to guess, he wasn't exactly thrilled. Without much else, Naruto began to hurry to clean the statue. If there was one thing he knew about his parents, they both didn't like waiting to eat dinner for very long. And then again...

Neither did he.

"Naruto,"

The blond looked up from the ground and to his father, as the two walked side by side, heading towards their home in the small village of Achilles. Usually the walk takes a good forty five minutes or so, so usually by the time Naruto got home after school, dinner was about to be made or was already being made. And considering the sun had set about an hour ago, dinner was past being made.

"Why were you doing that to the monument?" Markos wondered. "Don't you know who the kings of Sparta are? Especially Lacedaemon?" he wondered. Naruto frowned as he gave a shrug in response, "So you don't?"

"I do," Naruto answered finally. "Basically they are just people whose birth right allowed them to rule Sparta, or they were people who managed to kill the previous king and managed to become King," Naruto said. "Supposedly, the king is the strongest of his kingdom right? And among them Lacedaemon was one of the strongest, because he was rumored to be the son of Zeus, and even fathered King Amyclas, and Queen Eurydice of Argos. Not to mention, he was the husband to his niece, Princess Sparta,"

Markos was impressed by Naruto's knowledge but he didn't show it. "Then why?" he wondered. Naruto smirked as he gazed at Markos, a fire in his eyes.

"Because! One day I'm going to be King! Not just of Sparta, but other kingdoms as well. Which then leads to an empire, so I will be the emperor of Greece. I will then surpass all the previous kings within greece!" Naruto declared with a smirk. "And it won't be because I was born to rule, or I killed the previous king in some under handed tactic. But because I worked hard and proved to everybody that I am strong enough to rule as their king and emperor! Not just in body, but in mind and spirit too! I will be the first king to fight his own war!" Naruto told his father. "Soon enough, even the gods will acknowledge me!"

Markos actually stopped walking as he gazed at his son, who had a big grin on his face. "No seriously, why'd you do it?" he wondered, causing Naruto to deflate and grumble. "I know you son, you have no intentions of being King or emperor or anything like that. Strong? Yes, but King? You don't like people that much,"

"Damn pop, you know me pretty well then," Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Well I did it mainly because I was bored," Naruto shrugged. "The test is coming up, but I'm not worried about it. I just want to have some fun ya know?"

"Was the fun worth thirty lashes, washing it off by yourself, cold dinner, a scold from your mother, and a surprise spar?" he questioned. Naruto's eyes widened and he deflated even more, making his father chuckle as the boy gave a grumble. Soon enough the two reached their home, and Naruto opened the door with a grin as he smelled something good.

"Mom we're h-ACK!" the blond gasped in pain due to the fact a sandal smacked him dead in the face, making him fall back and fall to the ground. Markos had already stepped to the side as he watched his wife hone in on their son and begin to strangle him with an angry comical expression.

"What the hell you brat! Do you know how worried I was when you didn't come home at the usual time?! No message, no smoke signal, no nothing?! And then to top it you had me and your father WAIT to eat dinner! It's god damn cold you idiot!" Iliana stressed as she shook her son back and forth as he had a sandal print on his face. "And what's this I hear you about getting caught for pulling a prank?! You can't be my son and be getting caught! C'mon! I thought I taught you better than that!"

As Naruto was being tormented by his mother, completely dizzy and out of it, Markos stood by giving a light chuckle as he watched the two. A smile was on his face while Iliana continued to scold their son.

It was just another day for this family.

 _One Week Later_

"Congratulations to you eighteen, for possessing the skill to be here,"

The one speaking was a man named Spiros, one of the many aids and advisers to the Spartan King Tyndareus. There was nothing overly outstanding about the man, besides the fact he was wearing elegant fine robes, along with jewelry. He stood at 5'11 with shoulder length graying brunette hair, blue eyes and a fair complexion.

He was currently standing in front of the King, speaking to eighteen very skilled warriors. Just about all of them looked to be in their late teens early twenties, they were prime age. All of them were currently in the King's hall, surrounded by an audience. The King sat in his throne with his wife, Leda sitting by his side. Not too far away were also his children, Castor, Clytemnestra, Timandra, Phoebe, Philonoe, Pollux and Helen.

Spiros began pacing down the line as he looked at the group, "You are all here because you showed special talent and skills, which may be of use of becoming Kingsmen," Spiros stated. "A special honor really, a special honor, with special rights and special duties. But only one duty really matters, which is to protect the King!"

"Aye!"

"Good, but despite this, there can only be six of you," Spiros informed. "Which means twelve of you will not get the chance of being a Kingsmen. Don't be mistaken, if you do not wish to fight for the chance to receive this honor, you will not have too. But, I'm pretty sure you all made your decision before coming here," Spiros figured and he stopped in front of one person in the group. He seemed to be the youngest, in fact, Spiros was pretty sure he was the youngest.

Spiros knew of the young lad, his name was Naruto from Achilles; a village not to far from the city. And despite his parents being talented and skilled in their own right, Naruto was just as or even more talented than them when they were his age. He was a prodigy, seen to even handle himself against seasoned soldiers. So it was no surprise that Naruto was standing in this group, he had earned the right.

He also couldn't help but notice the boy carried a different air around him than most of the others. While they were confident it was almost arrogance; he on the other hand was confident but he also seemed to hold an air of justifiable pride. The way he stood and carried a look of focus showed it. Looking off to the side, Spiros could see that the boy's parents were in the audience, proud smiles on their faces.

"If you wish to leave, speak now. Because there will be no guarantee you will live past this day," Spiros warned. However the hall was silent and the man nodded his head, "Very well. Today six of you will be decided to be King Tyndareus Kingsmen, you will fight and you will prove why you should be chosen for such an honor," he then stopped his pacing and spoke one last time. "Say your farewells to your loved ones now, because in a few minutes you might not ever see them again. Once you are finished return here,"

Dismissing them with a nod, he watched as they all began to disperse heading in different directions. Spiros walked towards his King who seemed distracted, as he was looking elsewhere with a look of curiousness.

King Tyndareus was burly muscular man that stood at 6'1. He had short cropped graying brunette hair, with a light scruff of beard. He possessed dark brown eyes that held a certain edge to them. A square jaw and defined cheek bones made up with his sharp facial features. Wearing robes that would fit a king.

Spiros followed his King's gaze to see the man was watching his youngest daughter Helen, watching Naruto interact with his parents. It was clear to the two men that she wasn't just watching him, but waiting for him as well, as if she had something to say to him. The King didn't know exactly how to feel about the fact that Helen seemed rather interested in the boy, but he couldn't really blame her. With the exception of his whisker marks, the young man was a handsome fellow not to mention he had the skills to back up his looks which meant he wasn't just a pretty boy, like the rest of these princes.

"Let her be dear," the two men heard, and looked towards the older woman beside Tyndareus. Leda was a beautiful woman with long blond hair and emerald green eyes, along with fair skin. In fact Helen is the main reason why she was so pretty, beautiful even despite being 14 years old. Leda's body was also something that couldn't be ignored as it was quite appealing. Not to mention her smile was heart warming, able to calm down any ire Tyndareus might of had. "She and Naruto are friends,"

"When did she have the time to make friends with the boy?" The King wondered with a raised brow. Leda chuckled as she explained to him that Naruto had accidentally ran into her while pulling off one of his pranks when she was wandering about one day with no supervision. Apparently the two had a blast with each other and did their best to meet up to have some more fun when they could. "Hmm," Tyndareus grumbled to himself as his eyes then landed on the boy who was being hugged tight by Iliana.

"Aw c'mon mom, it's not like I'm going to die or anything," he told her. If anything, saying that only made her hug him tighter, muttering how he was her baby and didn't want him to go. "Pop, a little help here please?" he asked his father who chuckled. Markos messed with Naruto's hair before telling Iliana that Naruto needed to go now and he would be fine.

Despite the fact she was still worried and annoyed that both her boys wanted her to stop fretting over the child, she released him. "Okay fine, but please please be careful honey? I don't think my heart could take it if I was told you were..." she then choked, not even able to say it. Naruto frowned and he hugged his mother, almost the same height as her. "Just be careful dear, and make sure you kick ass okay? Me and your father didn't go through all that training and work for you to be a wimp!"

"Aye," Naruto grinned as he kissed her cheek then hugged his father. Not even able to help herself, Iliana hugged Naruto once more, causing a family hug to take place. Others around took notice of this and most if not all of the others couldn't help but sneer and make fun of Naruto under their breaths. However the family ignored them, and Naruto left his parents with a thumbs up, heading back to the line.

"Naruto!" he heard his name called. Turning he saw his friend, Princess Helen waiting for him at the side. The blond smiled as he turned direction and walked over to the older girl, not able to keep the blush of his face. Helen was really really pretty, prettier than any of the girls in his class or even the girls he saw around the village or in the city.

Helen stood at 5'5 with flowing golden blond hair that stopped at the middle of her back. Her eyebrows were perfectly groomed, and she possessed long eyelashes, full lips and a small nose. And though she was still maturing, her body was still evicting jealousy from girls her age and a girls a bit older. Her breasts while still budding were already at a decent size, and though she was thin now, it was apparent the way her body was forming she would be rather voluptuous and curvy. And while the features on her face made her very pretty, perhaps even beautiful there was still innocence there, which may have dampened it down a bit. But no one could say that Helen couldn't be the avatar for Aphrodite herself in a few years. The girl was just that naturally beautiful.

Once he reached his friend, Naruto smiled at her which made her blush a bit. "Sup Princess," Naruto teased, causing her to pout a bit and push him playfully. It wasn't anything new that Naruto regarded her as simply another girl, but yet with a certain level of respect. Which made him very different in Helen's eyes, while she often found Naruto gazing at her, he wasn't focused on just her beauty or the fact she was the princess. He simply focused on her, Helen who happened to be beautiful and the princess.

"Hey whiskers," she returned making him grunt. "Um, I would give you a hug and all, but my dad is watching," Helen gestured. Naruto didn't need to look to know that Tyndareus was watching, in fact just about everyone was watching. After all he was speaking with the princess, despite the fact he was skilled, he was still a commoner. "But do your best and make sure you come back, okay?" she smiled and Naruto nodded his head. "Oh here, to help you keep motivated!" the girl cheered, handing him an orange cloth.

The blond blinked as he took the cloth, then too Helen who shrugged. "I tried finding another color, but I think Orange suits you best," she told him. Naruto couldn't help but smile lightly but he then gave a grin as he tied the cloth around his forehead. "You look good, suits you a bit," Helen told him.

"Thanks Princess," Naruto winked before his attention was given to Spiros who was gathering the group together. "I got to go, but I'll be back. I promise!" he vowed and ran off to join the departing group. Helen watched Naruto fall in line and leave with Spiros, and a worried frown came upon her lips. Her eyes then wandered over to Naruto's parents who had worried expressions on their faces too, then she looked to her own parents. She gained a wink from her mother and a questioning gaze from her father. This made her blush lightly and look away, though she looked towards where Naruto left and bit her lip.

"I hope you keep your promise whiskers,"

The group of eighteen were ushered into a rather large room, however it had no windows, and only one door. One way in, one way out. But they did notice there was a certain amount of weapons on the far side of the wall. Their attention was then given to Spiros who stood in front of them.

"This is where your test will begin. As you can see there are weapons for you too choose from, if you can live long enough to reach them. As you know there is eighteen of you, six at most are needed to be chosen to be Kingsmen. Which means at minimum twelve of you will die," Spiros shared. "However, there is a time limit, thirty minutes. If there is less than six, they will be chosen for Kingsmen. If they are more than six, then there will be some cuts from the team," he chuckled. "This is a free-for-all, remember that, and good luck. For Sparta,"

"For Sparta!"

With that said, Spiros walked passed them, and closed the door behind him, locking it as well. There was silence for a few moments, everyone watching each other waiting for one to make the first move. Then someone finally broke out in a run for a weapon, heading for it. Following the person, the rest of them followed, Naruto however never moved.

He was too busy studying the weapons and his enemies. He had spotted at least six swords, he just needed one. He didn't need anything else, he just needed one sword and he was sure he would be able to live through this. Naruto's blue eyes then caught sight of the other seventeen now close to the weapons, and with a small determined smirk, he blasted off the ground.

By the time he had arrived, two had already fallen. Naruto narrowed his eyes, as he ducked under a mace being swung with the intention of it impacting with his face. Naruto got back up and grabbed the sword on the rack. And as soon as he pulled it, he turned and swung, slashing the throat of his opponent. Naruto didn't hesitate on moving on, ignoring the fact he just killed someone. After all it wasn't his first time, his parents had been training him since he could remember. And along with the fighting also came death, so at ten years old he had made his first animal kill. Then not too long after, he had killed his first human who was a bandit.

While he wasn't exactly numb to killing, he wasn't being a pussy about it either. He knew what needed to be done and he was doing it. Just like now, how he deflected a sword strike and slashed at his opponents knee, who then howled in pain. As he crumbled due to his own weight and the pain, Naruto ran him through. As he removed his sword, he stepped back, and as a result bumped into somebody. He then spun around to meet with his next enemy to see that it was someone who appeared to be a girl; a pretty girl at that. In that split second, Naruto was able to take in all her features and couldn't help but blush a lightly.

The girl, was actually a young woman who seemed to be around sixteen maybe seventeen. She stood at 5'8 with a very athletic somewhat curvy body; she had a light tan to her skin as well as emerald green eyes and a beautiful face. The girl had a set of full, defined yet smooth features. She also had shoulder length blood red hair which captivated Naruto immensely. She had decent sized full breasts, wide hips and thick strong looking legs. Her body was obviously toned as it showed she was a fighter, a warrior even. She even had two swords in her hands, one in a reverse grip and the other in standard.

Before either of them could attack each other, Naruto saw the towering man behind her that was about to cleave her half with a war axe. Naruto however took the spear that was stabbed in the back of a fallen man and chucked it at the giant behind her. The spear head pierced through his skull completely sending him falling back with a large thud. The girl blinked and she looked towards the recent death then to Naruto who shrugged.

Nothing could be said to each other as they took note of the two men that were rushing at them. Instead of facing each other, the two faced their attackers and took off. Naruto took care of his attacker with a single slash, causing his head to roll off. The girl on the other hand delivered a spin kick to his face, then tripped him before stabbing her blades into his chest.

And while she was bent down she looked towards Naruto to see a spear was headed towards him, aiming for his back. She immediately moved to stop the spear, but before she could reach it, someone else caught it. Naruto blinked and turned around to see someone was standing behind him, holding the spear that would have hit him. The person then spun the spear around and ran the thrower with it, pinning him to the wall.

While Naruto's savior finished with his kill, someone was about to strike him down but before they could, Naruto and the girl had both thrown their blade at the attacker. Both blades sunk into his flesh, through his heart and through his kidney. Without much else, he crumbled to the ground, dead. Naruto and the girl then met eyes, before looking around to see that there was no else besides them and the guy they just saved.

It was just them three.

"That ended quick," The two heard a gruff deep voice and looked to the man who looked to be in his late teens. He was quite tall, standing at 6'7 with a heavily toned, maybe even muscular physique. He had an olive skin tone, with black short cropped hair. He also had furrowed chin and slightly busy eye brows, with dark blue eyes. Both of them were able to get the vibe that the man was a bit bloodthirsty, and an underlying dangerous vibe. "Thank you both for helping me," the man bowed lightly.

"Oh yeah, no prob," Naruto shrugged. "Had to return the favor," he smiled earning a chuckle from the man. "I'm Naruto by the way," he introduced as the giant walked over to him. "Nice to meet ya!" Naruto greeted as he held out his fist. The man raised a brow before he gave a small smile of his own and bumped fists with Naruto.

"I am Thanos, it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Naruto of Achilles," he stated. Naruto blinked as Thanos continued, "I've heard many different stories about you, some tell me you are very skilled, a prodigy amongst your peers. Others tell me you are an immature brat who does nothing but pull pranks," he added causing Naruto to shrug.

"Well they can all kiss my ass," he shrugged. "I wouldn't say I'm a prodigy per say, but I am the King of pranks," Naruto grinned which earned another chuckle from Thanos.

"A humble kid, aren't you? Good, that will get you far with others. I already like you, and it also helps that what they say is true," Thanos muttered as he looked across the room of corpses, "You fight with heart, with purpose. Keep fighting that way, and you will become strong,"

"Um, thanks," Naruto said sheepishly. Before he remembered there was another person, and turned towards her. The girl seemed a bit curious as she gazed at Naruto and Thanos, as if in thought. "What's your name?" he asked her, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. Thanos turned his head towards her too, with a curious expression. He also noted she fought very well, which wasn't very common among women. Usually when women fought, it was usually because of one thing. They were either daughters of Athena or Ares.

"My name is Katerina," the girl introduced herself before locking eyes with Naruto. "I thank you for saving me from death, Naruto of Achilles. You could have let that brute kill me, but you dealt with him instead. I will have to return the favor in the future," she expressed but Naruto shook his head waving her off.

"Don't worry about it, wasn't much of a big deal. Just see it as a way of me extending a hand of friendship," he smiled. This seemed to catch Katerina off guard, and before she or Thanos could say anything, they heard the door open. Their eyes landed on Spiros, who peeked his head in to see it was just three left. He seemed to try to hide his surprise, but the three still caught it as he walked in.

"Well, that was rather quick, but still very bloody," he grumbled. His eyes then met with the three and he gave a small smirk, "Congratulations you three, you now can be chosen to be Kingsmen of Sparta. Please follow me," with that said, Spiros left the room. And without much else,

The three followed.

When Spiros led Katerina, Thanos and Naruto back into the hall, the audience was quite surprised at the small number. However it didn't change the fact that most of the audience had become distraught due to the loss of their family member or friend. Naruto could hear his mother's quiet cheering, and even looked towards them to see his father had a relieved smile while his mother wiped away her tears.

He gave them a thumbs up and fell in line with Katerina and Thanos, standing in the middle of the two. Spiros stood in front of them but a bit off to the side as he presented the three to the King and Queen. Even Tyndareus and Leda were a bit surprised by the outcome, while Helen was relieved that Naruto looked completely fine, minus the blood on him that did not belong to him.

"Before you King Tyndareus are the three victors who have shown skill and proweress in battle. The three who wish and fought to be your Kingsmen," Spiros stated. "One by one come forward and introduce yourself to your king," Thanos went first and he kneeled to Tyndareus, speaking his is normal deep tone of voice.

"I am Thanos of Sparta. Son of A'Lars and Sui-san," Thanos introduced himself. "I kneel before you to become Kingsmen, to protect the King and fight for Sparta till my dying breath!" Thanos informed before he stood and stepped back.

Naruto then walked up next and he gave a respectful bow, "I am Naruto of Achilles, Son of Markos and Iliana," he shared. "I stand before you to become Kingsmen, one of the greatest honors as a warrior for Sparta," with that said he stepped back. Katerina was next and she kneeled

"I am Katerina of Sparta, daughter of Maria and Ares," Katerina told, earning light gasps. "I stand before you to become Kingsmen, to bring glory to my King and to Sparta," she expressed strongly. She then stood and fell back in line, the three gazing at Tyndareus. After a few moments or so, he stood and stepped towards them.

"It is obvious you three are ones of the best warriors and fighters in all of Sparta. Despite you being young," he looked to Naruto, "Or a woman," then to Katerina. "Being Kingsmen is more than just being a soldier, it is being a protector, an aid to the King. A weapon to Sparta, to the King. A shield to Sparta, to the King. Vow Thanos, Naruto, Katerina; vow to be protectors, vow to be swords of Sparta and it's King, and I will grant you the title of Kingsmen."

The three were quiet for a little bit before they nodded, and spoke in unison with conviction resounding in their voices. "I Thanos/Naruto/Katerina, vow to be a protector of Sparta and it's King. I vow to be a sword for Sparta and it's King," the three stated. Tyndareus then smiled widely as he gazed at the three, holding out his hand, a goblet was placed and he held it up as he said,

"Welcome, Kingsmen."

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 2**

 **Chapter II**

"No no, like this!"

Naruto gave a light chuckle as he saw the annoyed expression on Helen's face as she did her best to copy her instructor on how to sit like a proper lady. Helen and her instructor, Louiza have been going over the same lesson for the past hour or so, but he knew Helen felt as if it's been all day.

The reason Helen was even being taught how to act like a proper lady, or even a wife was because she was reaching the age where she could be married. It also didn't help that she was already being sought after, despite the fact she wasn't old enough. Kings, princes, Jarls etc all over Greece were requesting to marry the girl.

With Helen being his very good friend, this doesn't sit right with him at all. Naruto didn't understand how come Helen couldn't choose who she wanted to marry so he just summed it up to politics, which he did not care for. It annoyed him that politicians are who started wars, yet it was the soldiers who fought them. Even Kings didn't fight their own battles, which he saw as weak.

"Yes that's better," Louiza praised with a nod while Helen gave her a bored look, then glanced over to Naruto. The younger boy gave her a smile which made her blush slightly but return the smile before she turned to Louiza who said, "Eyes up here child. If I must remove your guard for you to focus, I will. I'm sure Lady Leda would not mind,"

Naruto snorted quietly in response. He knew Helen's beautiful mother quite well, and was pretty sure she would mind. Leda basically adored Naruto to the point he himself was receiving mixed messages from the woman. One minute she is trying to stress that he and Helen are a perfect match for another, the next she's flirting with him rather heavily. Naruto didn't shy away from Leda's subtle advances as he did not want to offend her, but at the same time he didn't really embrace them either.

He wasn't trying to get his head chopped off because he had slept with the Queen of Sparta, no matter how fine she was. It also amazed him how Helen nearly looked like her mother but was already starting surpass her in beauty, despite only being fifteen. With that thought he couldn't help admire her, but soon enough he tore his eyes a way as Louiza spoke.

"You have made decent progress for now, we will carry on tomorrow," the older woman said. Helen nodded her head as Louiza stood bowed lightly and left the room; and as soon as she was gone, Helen let herself relax, slumping into her chair.

"Ugh! I hate this," she grumbled as Naruto gave a light chuckle and walked over to her. "Sit like this, speak like this, don't speak, walk like that; why the hell are there so much etiquette on how to be a queen?" Helen demanded as Naruto shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Don't ask me, if it was up to me I would allow you to marry whoever you wanted to marry," Naruto shrugged which gained her interest. "I mean, my parents taught me that marriage shouldn't be seen as a business proposal. It should be done out of love and a hope for happiness for finding your soul mate," he explained. "And when marriage isn't treated that way, it upsets Lady Hera,"

Helen gazed at him in slight awe as he gave a shrug with a dry look, "But then again what do I know right? I'm just a kid who just guarding the Royal family," he stated but Helen shook her head gazing at Naruto.

"But your much more than that Naru!" she expressed, causing him to look at her in slight surprise. "You're not just a kid anymore, yeah you may be young but I see you more as a man than any of these other full grown men," Helen scoffed. "And don't see guarding the royal family as a job or even a chore, but as a way to spend time with me!" she grinned.

Naruto was kind of speechless at this point and felt the urge to kiss her, a strong urge but before he could act on it they heard, "Taking a break?" turning both saw the Queen giving them a mischievous smile. The two then blinked before looking towards each other to see they were really close to each other. Blushing madly, both took a few steps back and tried to lock eyes with the amused Leda.

"Erm, yeah sorta. Louiza said we will continue tomorrow," Helen informed her mother. "It's okay if go play with Naruto?" she asked. Leda raised a brow, hiding her amusement a bit as she glanced to the boy who was trying to gain his bearings.

"Play? Aren't you a little too old to be playing dear?" Leda wondered and Helen gave a slightly annoyed pout, making her chuckle. "Okay okay, but make sure your father doesn't find out or he just might assign Naru here to another duty," she winked. Helen gained an annoyed glint in her eye at the thought but nodded anyway. "Run along now," Leda waved them off.

"Thank you mother!" Helen thanked while grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him along, as he gave her a quick bow of the head. Leda waved goodbye watching them leave before a frown came upon her lips and she gave a small sigh. As she thought of the young Kingsmen she couldn't help but bite her lip in thought, but shook her head and walked off.

She should work to banish such thoughts.

"Got to be more fluid,"

"Right," Helen nodded as she lunged forward and swung her sword again, clashing a little bit with Naruto's who was standing perfectly still. The blond boy hummed before advising her to add more power. Helen nodded and did it again, which earned a louder clang upon their clash.

Helen blushed slightly as Naruto gave her a smile and a praising nod, "Okay, lets do the dance." Helen nodded and stepped back, her body poised into a battle ready stance, her sword pointed at Naruto who stood just as ready. Without any kind of signal, Helen shot off towards Naruto, quickly switching her blade into a reverse grip and spinning around to clash with Naruto.

The blond stood in his exact same spot, as he blocked the attack. Helen then managed to bring her right leg up to deliver a round kick to his head, but Naruto ducked under it, causing him to be behind her. Helen however almost instantly back flipped, ending up behind Naruto. And with her sword back in it's original position she pulled it up then brought it down.

Naruto then blocked the attack as he spun around, though Helen already pushed off. She then came back, lunging forward to swing her sword diagonally. With power in her strike, there was resounding clash. But to finish off the form, Helen pivoted her foot brought back her arm and swung up the sword diagonally, cutting Naruto a bit before his wrist. Along with it, his arm bounced and the sword flew out of his hand with Helen pointing the tip of the sword at his throat.

Helen glared into Naruto's eyes and he gazed back before chuckling and moving the sword away, ignoring the wound on his arm which had already begun healing. "That was a good run, just need to be a little more faster. You also need just a tad bit more power in step one and step five," he informed which she nodded in understanding.

"Can we do it again?" Helen requested. Naruto smiled and shrugged, not seeing the problem with it. Helen gave an eager grin as she got back in position while Naruto moved to pick up his sword. For the past several months, Naruto had been basically secretly training her how to fight. The reason she wanted to learn in the first place was so she wouldn't be helpless as she got older. Plus she wanted to be more than just a pretty face, and it helped get closer to Naruto.

She was pretty sure her mother knew what was going on, but didn't say anything. She however wasn't so sure about her father, and was pretty positive her siblings didn't know. Helen was glad to know how to fight like a Spartan, besides her beauty, it set her aside from her siblings. And one day, she wanted to be able to fight against Naruto and win.

Once he was ready, Helen charged at Naruto again. And just as she was mid swing she heard a gasp, causing her to stumble to a halt. Both Naruto and Helen turned their attention to Helen's older sister Clytemnstra who stood at the entrance of the grounds they were training in.

Clytemnstra stood at 5'7 with an average physique about her. She honestly wasn't as beautiful as her younger sister but still pretty in a way. She was in possession of long brunette hair along with brown eyes. Her skin tone was fair and she had a small nose with small ears as well a decent pair of lips. If it wasn't for the fact she was a princess she could be mistaken as a commoner.

"Helen!" Clytemnstra snapped at her younger sister, making her way over to the girl. "Put that down now! Have you lost your mind child?" she demanded and Helen looked confused then looked to Naruto. "You know better than to be playing with weapons of any kind! It is beneath you!"

"But sister, I actually like it! And Naruto he-"

"Silence!" Clytemnstra snapped at Helen who flinched lightly, while Naruto had a frown on his face. "You are an actual princes from a royal family! You do not need to be doing any kind of battle, especially with a lowly guard," the older girl spat, glaring at Naruto. "Mother and father will be notified of this...stupid event, and I promise you boy you will be punished!" she growled at Naruto who merely looked away. "Father requests your precense Helen, you have an important guest. Go,"

"But sister I..."

"Do as I say Helen!" Clytemnstra barked. Helen frowned, handing her sword to Naruto. She gave him an apologetic look before passing by her sister who was steady glaring at Naruto. Once Helen was far enough, Clytemnstra back handed Naruto with a scowl. "Idiot! You're job as a Kingsmen is to protect the royal family! How can you protect a member of it, if you are willingly giving them the means of hurting they're self?"

Naruto did not answer as he looked towards the ground, the stinging sensation in his cheek fading. "I don't care if you are the youngest Kingsmen in Greece! I don't even care if Helen sees you as a friend. You are still a guard which means you are still beneath me! Remember your job peasant!" Clytemnstra advised before walking off, missing the fact Naruto's grip on the swords strengthened.

"You screwed up,"

"I was just doing what she asked," Naruto responded as he began to walk off, putting the swords back where they belonged. "I wanted to kill her...it would have been so easy. So relieving,"

"Yes, but think about the problems that would follow after." Naruto said nothing but he did notice that Katerina came into his line of sight. He continued to look away as she continued to speak, "You know the job is to protect the royal family, that even means saying no to them if you think that will hurt them,"

Naruto scowled as he glanced at her, "I don't need you to lecture me!" he snapped making her frown. "I know what the damn job is. If you are trying to help me, keep it, because that is not the help I need," he told her and walked off in a huff. Katerina sighed as she debated if she should continue to push the issue more, but decided not too. Naruto needed to cool off and her being on his case, would not help.

So for now she just followed him as he seemed to head to the royal hall since the family was gathering there. When they arrived they could see Thanos was already present, not standing too far from the King and Queen. However also in the room were quite a bit of people, five at least ten at most. However the one that stood out the most was the man who stood before the King.

Naruto and Katerina both positioned themselves strategically in the places of the room so they would be ready for just about anything. With Naruto standing not too far from Helen, he was able to get a good look at the man who stood before the King. Already Naruto wasn't liking the vibe he was getting from the man, it was mysterious, devious even.

The man was quite handsome standing at 6'3 with a lean yet muscular athletic physique to him. He had short cropped black hair, a decent tan to his skin, and light grey eyes. He was currently dressed in standard bronze armor with a sword at his side. But Naruto could see that the man was a fighter by the way he stood, it was poised, almost perfectly so.

"And why should I, King Theseus, allow you to marry my daughter?" Tyndareus wondered from the man. "Surely a young handsome skilled king such as yourself can basically get anyone woman you wish, why my daughter?" the King of Sparta wondered with a raised brow.

Theseus gave a small smile as he looked at Helen who didn't looked amused or even slightly interested. "Because her beauty can not be compared to any mortal woman residing in greece. You know this, we all know this," Theseus complimented. "But more importantly, I believe this courtship will help bring our two Kingdoms closer together, as brother and sister kingdoms,"

"You do realize that Helen is still not old enough for marriage though?" Tyndareus added which Theseus frowned at but he slowly nodded. "While I am sure Helen is flattered by your praise, she has still much to learn before she can be anyone's wife. Let alone a renown King such as yourself,"

Theseus bowed lightly at the praise. "Thank you lord Tyndareus. If I may, will you at least allow me to court your daughter. To show you that my intentions are genuine? This way a relationship could be built as she grows older to be married. Think about it Lord Tyndareus, if a kingdom such as mighty as Sparta were to join Athens, do you think any Kingdom would consider pitting against us?"

Tyndareus stroked his chin as he thought about it. He however looked towards Leda who did not look at all eager for this, he could read it off her face. His eyes then looked to Helen and he could see that she was clearly uncomfortable with this whole situation, which wasn't anything different from all the others that came asking for her hand in marriage, proposing alliances and such. He bet his daughter was already getting tired of the requests, considering she was still not ready for marriage and didn't find any of these men appealing.

He honestly felt that this would be a good alliance, one that would benefit Sparta for a long time, probably even after Theseus was no longer King. The trade would be good, as well as the support in case war broke out. An alliance with Athens would be just as good as an alliance with Troy, a very beneficial one now that he thought about it. However, despite the love for his Kingdom as a King, he was still a father and a husband.

It was clear that neither Leda or Helen were willing to give this courting a chance. He wondered why, but decided not to question it; it must be a woman thing. Apparently there was more to marrying a man than just his looks and his status, he didn't really understand but then again he isn't a woman. But this didn't mean he was still torn, give the alliance a shot, or turn it down for Helen's sake. At the end of the day, the choice was his since he was King. And if he saw this view point in the way of a King, he would have already chosen Sparta's well being over his daughters happiness. Her feelings on the matter didn't mean anything, she was a woman after all. They did as they told, and did it with a smile on their face.

So with those mixtures of thoughts swimming around his head, he gave a sigh and spoke. "Let me give it some thought, this is an important decision and I don't want to make it purely out of haste," he told. Theseus didn't seem to like this very much but he choked on his words and gave a smile to Tyndareus with an understanding nod.

"Well, would you be so kind to lend my men and I a place to rest? We've had a long journey and we are quite tired," Theseus stated. Tyndareus nodded his head with a small smile as he thought of an idea.

"Of course. Your men can stay in the inn not too far from the castle, and you yourself can stay in the castle, as a sign of friendship between Kings," he offered. A twinkle in Theseus' eye appeared and he bowed his head, thanking Tyndareus for his hospitality. "Katerina, show Lord Theseus' men to where they will be staying. Thanos you show Lord Theseus to his guest room,"

"Aye Milord," the two kingsmen nodded and set off to do as told. As Theseus walked off with Thanos, he gave another bow, but the entire time he had his eyes on Helen who looked away, a frown on her lips. Neither noticed that Naruto had eyes on the whole ordeal and it only solidified his reason not to trust the Athenian king.

As Tyndareus and Leda were going to retire, their attention was given to Clytemnstra, "Father, I must speak with you, it's important." She started. Tyndareus raised a brow while Leda looked curious. However Helen looked worried and angry at her sister. With her father now sitting down, Clytemnstra spoke. "The reason I have requested to speak to you is because it involves Helen and our young guard," Tyndareus looked interested as he looked to the two in question to see Helen was looking angry at her sister and Naruto was stoic, seemingly in thought. "When you sent me to retrieve Helen so she could meet with Lord Theseus I found her in the lower courtyard, with a sword in her hand, sparring with the guard," she revealed.

This caused Tyndareus to narrow his eyes while Leda frowned, Helen looked down at the ground as her father looked at her, "Helen, would you like to explain yourself?" he wondered. Helen kept her frown as she looked at the King.

"It's honestly not Naruto's fault father! I told him too spar with me, I wanted too! I've been wanting to learn how to fight, and since he is the best Kingsmen and my guard I decided to ask him. He was only doing what I told him, please don't punish him!" Helen pleaded strongly, surprising her parents.

"You've taken an interest in battle hm? Despite not being a daughter of Athena or Ares," he pointed out and she gave a meek nod. He then glanced over to Naruto before meeting eyes with Clytemnstra. "When you arrived on scene, was Helen in any kind of danger?"

"No father but..."

"Did she have an injury?"

"N-no,"

"Did it look as if Naruto was going to kill her?"

"Um, no?"

"How about inflict pain?"

"No,"

"Then what did you see that caused you to bring such trivial information to me?" He demanded a bit bitterly, surprising Naruto and the others. "If you must know I've known Helen has been training with Naruto for months, it's just now coming out," Tyndareus informed which further shocked Helen and Clytemnstra. "The only problem I have is that it's been kept a secret for so long," he then looked towards Naruto. "And I don't really care for secrets when it concerns my families well being,"

Naruto merely bowed his head in apology. "Clytemnstra," Tyndareus called earning her attention. "While your concern for your sister is flattering, make sure you have all the facts and legit reasons before you bother me. Helen's training will continue, however with a few sets of extra eyes to make sure she does stay safe," he informed and Helen smiled. "If that is all," he muttered standing and walking off.

Clytemnstra had a deep frown on her face and looked over to Naruto who was glaring at her with a certain smugness in his eyes, which only pissed her off further. She wanted to confront Naruto on it, call him out but before she could her attention was given to Helen who spoke in a dangerous whisper. "I'm warning you now _sister_ , do not interfere with my relationship with Naruto. Because next time you do, I will make sure father will know of your whoring around. And we'll see if he considers you apart of the royal family or not,"

With her eyes wide and face set in shock, Helen walked off gesturing for Naruto to follow her. Naruto glanced to the older sister then looked to Helen with a curious expression, "What did you say to her?" he wondered. Helen gave a sly smile with a shrug.

"Oh nothing, just gave her a gentle reminder of who really is in charge."

The rest of the day went on how it usually did for Naruto, which was mostly spending time with Helen. Though they did resume the training they didn't stay on it much longer, instead they traveled around the city. Doing so seemed to boost the commoners love for Helen, as she and Queen Leda were the only two who ever really left the castle to spend time and show their face in the city.

They played with children, helped the adults with their daily chores, even sat down with the elders and listen to them tell stories about Sparta when they were younger. This time in the city was often a daily experience whenever Helen wasn't busy with something her father or mother tasked her to do. And because of this she was the most popular of the royal family, not because of her looks, but because of her spirit.

She was often told how nice and genuine of a person she was, that she seemed to be the only one who actually cared about the well being of the commoners. Tyndareus never stepped foot out of the castle unless it was urgently important, Leda sometimes did when she got bored of the hallways and such. And her siblings never have stepped out unless it was required of them. So naturally, Helen was the one the people knew the best and liked the most. Helen is beautiful, kind, caring smart, and strong willed; she was essentially perfect.

Naruto had made sure to have Helen return to the castle before the sun had set, as even the nicest places turned dangerous at night. Whenever he thought about that, he always remembered his mother saying how "the freaks come out at night," it was funny but very true. So once they were back in the castle and they fed on dinner, he got a bit of some training in with Thanos as Helen took her bath being guarded by Katerina.

Once Helen was done with her bathe, she simply watched he and Thanos trained, taking mental notes. It was clear to her that Naruto had gotten stronger, and was probably the strongest of the Kingsmen considering that Thanos was having a bit of a hard time keeping up with Naruto. Which honestly was a bit surprising considering Thanos was a giant compared to Naruto, but guess that meant bigger wasn't always better.

After an hour of watching them train, Helen set off to bed. Naruto had wanted to see her off but she insisted she keep up his training, and Thanos was demanding for a rematch. So he gave his giant friend what he requested, and managed to beat him again for the second time that night.

Once he gave Thanos the usual after spar advice such as what he should work on, what was good but needed to be better etc. He headed up to Helen's room, but ran into Katerina who had just got finishing bidding goodnight to Theseus. The blond had given his friend an awkward apology, but she silenced him with a kiss to his cheek, telling him she was the one who should be apologizing. And once she did, she walked off, wanting to see if Thanos was up for a match with someone he might have a chance at beating.

Shaking his head, Naruto continued on and as he passed Theseus room he couldn't help but give a thoughtful glare at the door. He still didn't trust the Athenian king, nor did he like the fact that he was rather close to Helen's room, why Katerina gave him that guest room was beyond him. But he didn't like the vibe he was getting from the man, so he made the decision to just guard Helen till she awoke.

Making his way over to her room, he opened the door slightly and peeked inside to see she was sleeping peacefully. He gave a small smile, wishing her sweet dreams before gently and silently closing the door. He then turned and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Leda standing right in front of him. However he managed to bite back his scream of fright so he didn't wake Helen, or the whole castle for that matter. Giving a sigh he looked at her with a sheepish expression.

"Naru, what are you still doing here?" Leda wondered with a raised brow. "It's the end of your shift, you should be heading home now right?" she asked. Naruto gave a small sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, but I just decided to stay and guard Helen for the night. It's too late to try and go home anyway, and I would feel much better knowing I was protecting her than walking a long way home," he shrugged. Leda hummed, raising a brow before tilting her head a bit.

"Helen is fine though, and she will be," She smiled. "You've done a great job so far," Leda praised and he bowed his head lightly in thanks. "You look tired dear, go home," She pressed but he shook his head with a small smile like smirk.

"Honestly I'm fine milady. I'm usually fine without sleep for a good two days or so before I just crash," he insisted. Leda gave a quiet sigh as she gazed at Naruto, deciding not to push the matter any longer. Now looking curious, Naruto spoke, "Why are you still up milady? If you don't mind me asking," Leda blinked as if she was just broken out of her thoughts.

"Well, I've been feeling quite restless as of late," she admitted rather quietly. "And I wanted to check on Helen, see if she was still awake or not. There was something I wanted to speak to her about but it can wait," Leda shrugged. Naruto nodded in understanding and was going to post up by Helen's door but Leda spoke before he could. "Naruto dear, do you think you can...help me with something?" she requested.

Raising a brow, he shook his head, "I don't, but I'm sure Thanos or Kat..."

"It's something only you can do, Naruto," Leda told him rather firmly, cutting him off. The blond was a bit taken back by her tone but said nothing on the matter. He then glanced to Helen's door and she spoke, "Helen will be fine without a guard for a little bit, I'm sure if something happens Theseus will take care of it, if he does want to gain Tyndareus' favor,"

Naruto frowned at the thought but was taken out of it when Leda continued, "Or are you refusing an order from your Queen?" she said in a questioning tone, even raising a brow. Naruto tensed but he slowly shook his head, earning a big smile from Leda. "Good, now come along," the queen ordered. Naruto nodded his head and began following her, though he did throw a glance at Theseus' door then Helen's, a frown on his lips.

Shaking his head he focused on Leda, trailing after her. Hoping what she wanted would be quick so he could return to guarding Helen. He honestly didn't understand why Leda was being so pushy, did she not understand that he was trying to protect her daughter from a potential danger that was right down the hall from her?

The blond looked a bit confused as Leda led him into a room, a bedroom to be exact. He didn't quite understand, but he walked in anyway; though he turned his head to Leda who closed the door, locking it as well. "Milady? What is going on?"

"Fifteen years Naruto," Leda said quietly. "For fifteen years not once have I been bedded," she stressed causing him his eyes to widen as he finally understood. "All because of _him_ , Zeus!" she spat in anger and sadness. "Tyndareus, my King, hasn't touched me in fifteen years because I bore a gods children," she explained. "There have been so many times, where I have fought my urges to take what I want, where I have forced myself not to think about it, but you..."

"Me?" Naruto questioned as he stood across from her, backing away slowly as she took small steps to him. Now that he was aware of Leda's intentions he himself couldn't help but feel aroused by the situation he was in, plus now he finally noticed what the woman was wearing. A rather short white silk night gown with a deep cut that showed cleavage to her rather enticing large breasts. The gown hugged to her frame, her curvy perfectly thick frame. He could even see her nipples poking through the fabric, and the look of wanton lust in her eyes.

"Yes you sweetheart," Leda smiled. "Ever since I laid my eyes on you that day, I haven't been able to stop fantasying about you. There's just something about you that speaks to me and pulls me closer to you. I've tried to fight my urges, after all you are young and have caught the eye of my beloved Helen," she shook her head. "But I can't help but..." she paused as she sensually licked her lips. "I need you Naru, I want you!"

"Milady, please can we just think about this rationally?" Naruto pleaded with a light blush on his face. "Let's say I do want to help you out and what not, but there's a couple things to this. One, I'm young, a virgin, completely inexperienced; why would you want to deal with that ttebayo?" Naruto wondered, his verbal tick slipping out, which made him even more cute in Leda's eyes. "A-and two, what if Tyndareus finds out? What if Helen finds out?!"

"They won't!" Leda snapped. "I'll make sure they never do. Just trust me dear," she advised as she got closer and closer to him. "But just know, that whether you agree with this or not..." Naruto's eyes became gigantically big, as she had slipped off her gown, revealing her full beautiful naked glory to him. He was so entranced by what he was seeing, he never realized that he was now laying on the bed, with her lips mere centimeter's away from his. He could feel her cool breath on his tongue and feel her body heat on his skin.

"...I'm going to take what I want."

 **Chapter 4: Chapter 3**

 **Chapter III**

When Naruto awoke he felt, warm, as well as a bit heavy as if something was on him. But not only that his mind was very foggy, as he couldn't have much deep thoughts, the only thoughts that he was hungry, but he wasn't hungry for food. So he simply laid there, trying to figure out what exactly he was hungry for.

His attention was soon given to something that moved, and it wasn't him. He furrowed his brows and turned his head a bit and what he saw shocked him greatly. Laying to the side of him, was Queen Leda of Sparta sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her lips. The fog in Naruto's mind suddenly cleared and he remembered exactly what happened and how he got in this room that did not belong to him. He had slept with Leda…

HOLY FUCK HE SLEPT WITH LEDA!

OH MY GODS HE LIKED IT!

LOVED IT!

THE BEST THING IN HIS LIFE!

She wasn't as rough as he thought she was going to be, in fact she was rather gentle, cautious yet at the same time she didn't play around. However just like she usually is, she was rather nurturing, guiding him and teaching him the pleasures of sex. He remembered the praise she had given him once he had made her feel good, and the moans she gave when he made her climax. The warmth of her naked flesh, the smoothness of her skin, and the feeling he received when ever her lips met with his skin or her tongue danced with his. All of it was amazingly incredible, and he would never forget it, he was sure of it.

Then the guilt set in.

He had slept with the Queen. A married woman! A woman he felt close too because of her kindness. But more important, she was Helen's mother! The girl he always dreamt about and was falling for, he slept with her mother! There was no way she could ever find out because then she would hate him! The thought of it made him frown, but what else could she do? It wasn't like she would be okay with it! There was no way! Hell he wouldn't be okay with it if she slept with his father! In fact the very thought disgusted and pissed him off.

But here he was, laying in bed naked besides her mother who too was naked, cuddling beside him. All of this was wrong! So very wrong! He needed to leave. He needed to go before she woke up, before anyone woke up and found them in this position. He needed to leave now!

"I was hoping you'd wake up soon,"

Shit.

Naruto turned his head to gaze in Leda's eyes as she had a small smile on her lips. "Milady, I'm-"

"Shh," Leda hushed softly as she raised a finger, pressing it against his lips. "Please call me Leda, Naru," she wished and Naruto frowned lightly. Leda was silent as she gazed into Naruto's eyes before removing her finger. "I'm sorry, for being so selfish," Leda apologized, catching him off guard. "I know this is strange for you, and you're probably losing your mind right now," Naruto gave a slight nod. "I apologize, this is my fault, but…"

Naruto gave a light moan as Leda's hand found his junk and began rubbing him as she moved closer to him. "I'm not completely satisfied just yet," Leda whispered as she began to kiss his neck while she stroked him and Naruto was starting to lose himself to his pleasure. But he had to stand his ground.

"L-leda, we can't. H-helen,"

"Will never find out, I promise Naru," Leda assured him as she licked up from his collarbone to his jaw. "No one will ever know what happened here tonight," she said as she neared his lips.

"I will,"

"Perhaps," Leda smiled lightly as her lips hovered above his. "But you will get over it," she said as she kissed him and Naruto returned the kiss after a few moments, his eyes beginning to dull as Leda's seducing was working. After sucking on his tongue she managed to roll atop of him and hovered above his fully erect cock. "For now, just enjoy love~~" Leda moaned as she guided his cock into her pussy and she began to feel full, rocking her hips with her hands on his chest. Naruto had a lost yet pleasured look on his face as Leda began to ride him, getting the bed to shake. As she rode him, Leda never noticed Naruto's appearance change slightly. His bright blue eyes…

Turned crimson.

Naruto finished putting on his clothes, a blank look on his face as he was too deep in thought of what transpired the entire night. It was clearly early morning, and he hadn't left like he had planned. Instead something overcame him, something instinctual, wild. He had switched roles with Leda, becoming the dominate one in their night of passion.

He reveled in some sick pleasure as she moaned his name, begging for more, referring to him as her master, her lord, her god. His thought process of feeling guilty if Helen found out, changed into making this Queen his, for this night and the rest of her life. The scary part was, he still thought like that, though not as much. Right now he saw nothing much wrong with it, in fact the idea excited him. The idea of this beautiful kind Queen who is the mother of his love interest, being his personal freak turned him on greatly.

He tensed when he felt a pair of arms slither around his neck from behind, and he could feel very generous soft globes of flesh press against his back, while warm breath tickled the back of his neck before he felt full supple lips lay a kiss between his shoulder and his neck. "You enjoyed yourself," it wasn't a question. Naruto didn't say anything as he gazed at the ground. "I had a wonderful time myself, _milord_ ," Leda cooed seductively sending a shiver of pleasure down Naruto's spine. "Hopefully you've had a change of heart," she whispered, laying another kiss on his skin. "So whenever you feel I am _yours_ for the taking,"

With that said she grabbed Naruto's chin gently, turning him to her, allowing her to give him a full kiss filled with passion and tongue. The blond didn't fight back as he accepted her kiss, even returning it with equal passion that made her body react positively. Soon she pulled away and winked at him before he stood and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving her inside lying on the bed.

He took a deep breath as he leaned against the door for what felt like hours, the night going over in his head several times. Each time reminded him how dominate he was and how guilty he was feeling at the moment. Right now, he just wanted to go home and lay in his own bed until it was time to come back. He knew his mother was probably worried, so it'd be best if he got going.

As he walked down the halls, headed for the lower level of the castle to head outside, he sensed something. He stopped as he looked down the dark hallway, narrowing his eyes as he did so. It was as if something was moving, getting further and further away from him. Focusing his ears, he heard what sounded like running footsteps, and without much though he took off after it. Who the hell was running around in the castle this late at night? Someone doing wrong, that's who.

Naruto had gained on his target, seeing a shadow of the person running away from him, heading in the same direction he was headed, out. The blond followed after the person, starting to get annoyed with this chase. "Hey!" he called, and this seemed to only make the person run even faster, he also heard muffled moans and sounds which made Naruto cut his eyes dangerously. No longer playing around, he picked up his speed and just as the person was about too exit the castle Naruto lunged for them.

However his target managed to escape his grasp and at the same time, Naruto ended up with an arrow in his chest. His eyes widened as he flew back, skidding to a halt. Before he could even study the arrow in his chest, two more hit him straight on and he fell back hitting the ground. Before his eyes closed, he could have swore he heard his name being screamed yet it was muffled. He gazed up into the night sky, and after one slow blink, his eyes closed.

It felt as if he had been floating in darkness for hours before light suddenly overcame everything. His eyes shot open and his body shot straight up as well, "Easy there foxy," he heard and he grunted in slight discomfort, the pain coming from his chest. He then focused his eyes and saw Katerina kneeling beside him with a somewhat relieved smile. "Hey there,"

"What happened?" Naruto questioned as he caught sight of the three arrows that were in his chest.

"I don't really know. I heard running, then I heard you yell. Came outside and found you with three arrows to your chest," Katerina muttered as she eyed his wounds, which had completely healed. "You wanna explain to me how you're alive right now?"

"Can't," Naruto muttered as he began to stand up. "I don't know myself. But that's not important right now, what's important is that we have an enemy in Sparta, and I think I know who," he growled with Katerina raising a brow. "Go wake the King and make a sweep of the entire castle." With that he began to move but Katerina stopped him.

"What about you?" she questioned, Naruto didn't answer as he took off with Katerina following after him with her gaze. "Damn kid," she grumbled before moving to do as ordered, but she stopped to look at the three arrows. There was no way Naruto should be alive, considering one hit him right in his heart, his stomach and his kidney. He should have died almost instantly. But he was alive, with not a scratch on him…

"So damn weird."

Naruto ran through the city which wasn't very populated due to it being early morning, almost dawn. The blond had a destination in mind and he hoped he wouldn't be too late when he reached it. In his mind, the only place the person running out of the castle, instead of running in, would go to is out. Out of the castle, out of the city, out of Sparta. And if he was correct in what he was thinking, then this person would not get very far when he reached them.

Since he was going full speed, Naruto reached the gates within minutes. They were currently open which was strange considering at night they were always closed. He also noted the guards that were supposed to be guarding the gates were all dead with arrows in their chest which made him growl. He slipped through the gate, and headed into the forest that would eventually lead to his village depending on certain turns and such.

Taking a small pause, he stopped and took a glance at his surroundings. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he felt he was being watched, and just as that though passed through his mind an arrow was fired at him from behind at his left. He quickly stepped out of the way, avoiding the arrow then glanced to where it was shot from in the trees. He then avoided several more arrows shot from the trees, and moved forward, knowing he was getting closer to his target. As he ran at full speed, arrows whizzed past his head and body, some zipping past, others failing short.

What surprised his attackers, was that he soon took to the trees, hopping through tree branches as he neared his target. His eyes narrowed as he saw the shadow break past some large bushes, and he followed as well. Naruto found himself in a large grass field and he saw what looked to be an unconscious Helen being carried off. "Theseus!" Naruto roared out, making the man stop in his tracks. The blond slowly walked forward as the man turned around to reveal himself as Theseus, wearing a annoyed expression. "Release her,"

"You just couldn't keep your nose out of grown folks business, could you?"

"I won't say it again,"

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Theseus snorted as he sneered at Naruto. "Do you know who I am kid? I'm Theseus! King of Athens! Slayer of the Minotaur! You're just a young guard who works for the King," Theseus pointed out with Naruto glaring at him. "There is nothing you can do to stop me. I'm taking the princess with me, and you will die here,"

Naruto said nothing as he shot off the ground and blurring speeds which took Theseus by surprise. However he soon adjusted as he pulled out his sword and clashed with Naruto's, but soon enough he was being overpowered by Naruto's fast powerful swings. Theseus knew that soon enough he would be injured if he didn't drop the girl. So that's what he did once he clashed with Naruto. It took the blond by surprise which was enough for Theseus to knock him back then send impulsive swings at him.

The blond managed to block each one before he focused and managed to concentrate, allowing him to counter most attacks with his own. Theseus wasn't feeling too thrilled by the fact he had been sliced twice by the boy, who seemed to be getting a second wind. He scowled as he clashed with Naruto once more and just as Naruto was going to parry the sword and strike, three arrows whistled through the air and punctured Naruto's back.

The sudden attack to his back shocked Naruto, his grip loosening. Theseus used this to overpower Naruto, knocking away his sword then stabbing him in the chest, earning a grunt of pain. Blood flowed freely from the wound as Theseus twisted the blade a bit, before removing it and kicking Naruto to the side. He then spat at the corpse just as his men came from the shadows, somewhat relieved the boy was no longer a threat.

"N-naruto?" Theseus heard and he looked to his side to see Helen had woken up, though she looked dazed and confused. "N-naruto?!" she called but didn't get a response. Immediately any grogginess that she had washed away as she managed to get up and run to her friend. Theseus watched in interest and amusement, even halting his men from trying to grab her. Helen kneeled before Naruto and flipped over a bit to see how pale he was and the blood flowing from his wound. "N-no,"

"You cared about him eh?" she heard Theseus say and didn't turn to face him. "Pity, he died trying to save you. Kid had heart, but not strength it seemed," Theseus snorted before putting away his sword. "Come now Princess, it's time we take our leave," he ordered but she didn't move or respond. "Princess,"

"N-no," Helen spoke out as she stayed put, running her hands through Naruto's hair. "I'm not going anywhere with you," she refused which made Theseus narrow his eyes. "Might as well kill me," she muttered. Her only true friend, the main reason she got out of bed in the morning and smiled, was gone. And she was helpless, he died trying to save her afterall.

"You must think I care of your sentimental values towards this brat," Theseus growled as he walked over to her. "At first it was amusing, now it's irritating. Let's go!"

"No!" Helen fought as Theseus grabbed her and began to pull her along. "Let me go! I'm not leaving with you!" she fought as Theseus held her tighter and began to really pull. "No! I'm not going!" she fought, thrashing and moving around as Theseus began to drag her.

"C'mere you lil whore!" Theseus snarled but she wouldn't be taken. "Enough!" he snapped, backhanding her which shut her up. Helen had wide eyes as she looked at the man in shock, holding her hurt face, tears that were welled up in her eyes beginning to fall. "Now look what you made me do!" he snarled as he glared at the mark on her face. "I went through a lot of time and effort to go through with this and you're making it harder than has to be," he glared. "Now I feel bad for your little friend, but times being wasted. The sooner I get you to Athens, the sooner I can have my Queen,"

Theseus then grabbed her wrist and began to pull her along, but she did her best to not move which was spiking his irritation. "Helen,"

"I am not going with you. You are going to have to kill me," Helen threatened.

"I wonder," Theseus grumbled. "Will you be this difficult for everyone with the same ideas as I," he then glared. "Let's go Helen. I will not say it again," he threatened but Helen stood her ground. "So be it," with that he moved to backhand her again, hopefully to knock her unconscious and she braced for it.

The blow never came though.

"What the hell?"

"You have no right to touch the Princess," the two heard a quiet yet deadly stone cold voice speak and the two looked to see Naruto standing in between them. Instead of holding the hand that was going to backhand Helen, he was holding the wrist of the hand that was touching her. "So _let go_ ,"

"GRYAAH!" Theseus screamed in pain as Naruto's grip immediately tightened, crushing his wrist. Instinctively, Theseus released Helen and Naruto released his wrist in response, allowing the man to step back a bit as he held his crushed wrist. He then glared at Naruto, "You were dead!"

Naruto didn't say anything as he noticed how he and Helen were surrounded, all of them glaring at them which annoyed him. Then, instead of responding to Theseus, he turned around to face Helen who was gazing at him tearfully. Naruto looked her over and noticed the mark on her face, "He hurt you." It wasn't a question and Helen's eyes widened.

"Hey! Brat! I'm talking to you!"

"You hurt her," Naruto snarled and everyone, including Helen felt fear. They felt sick and paranoid, not to mention dying. Theseus however was feeling the worst of it as Naruto's anger was mostly towards him. They were all in shock when a strange red aura surrounded Naruto, the grass around he and Helen beginning to die, and dark clouds hovered over them. "I'm going to kill you, all of you." He promised as he then met eyes with Helen who tensed upon seeing his demonic red eyes. "Stay here Princess," he ordered softly.

He then turned around, showing Theseus that any sign of his wounds were no longer present. Even the arrows were out of his back, but Theseus was a bit more concerned about Naruto's strange appearance. His whisker marks were jagged and edged, his fangs were sharper, poking out of his upper lip, his golden hair was a bit more wild, he had claws, and his eyes were quite the demonic red. The strange red aura surrounding him paired with the look of silent rage didn't ease Theseus' fears.

"KILL THEM!" at this point Helen didn't even matter to him! He just wanted to live! He needed to live! He had a city to rule! There would be other young beautiful girls to make his Queen! Right now all her concerned about was surviving this night! But he had a feeling, that he would not.

With the order given, despite their fear of the boy, the Athenian warriors charged Naruto and Helen. Naruto narrowed his eyes and quickly scooped Helen up in his arms and disappeared in a blur. He then appeared in a tree and he set Helen down upon it's branch. He gave her a small smile before he left to deal with the enemy force. He landed back on the ground, unsheathed his sword, and ran forward with a look of focus.

Theseus watched with large wide and shocked eyes at how easily Naruto was killing his men. His fully grown, hardened battle trained war veteran men. These men were twice if not three times his size, with the height and muscles to prove it, but that meant aboslutely nothing as this kid hacked away at them. He brought them to their knees before ending their lives with a swiftness. Blood stained Naruto's skin as well as the grass.

He didn't understand.

But he didn't need to.

So he ran.

He ran as fast as he could.

After all, he needed to survive.

Naruto decapitated the last soldier with complete accuracy and looked around to see that that he had even made a pile of dead bodies. His eyes then narrowed as he found Helen who looked horrified by what she just saw, but there was no Theseus. He narrowed his eyes and opened his senses to find the coward. He raised a brow when he found the man, and Naruto picked up a bow and found an arrow.

Readying the bow, Naruto gazed and focused on his running target who was surely several yards away, going through the forest. Naruto's vision was basically perfect as he was able to see past the trees and lock on to Theseus. Pulling back the arrow, the bow tightened and Naruto released it. It left his position, whistling through the air with a level of divine grace.

Within a moment or two…

"GYAAAAH!"

There was a scream.

Dropping the bow, Naruto jogged to go meet up with his victim. It didn't take him long to reach Theseus, and when he did, the man had the arrow shoot straight through his calf, which was bleeding. Theseus was on his front as he gripped the ground, gritting his teeth from the pain. Naruto reached him, and turned him over with his foot, Theseus breathing heavily. "Y-you didn't kill me," he pointed out as Naruto gazed at him. "I guess you wanted to do it close up eh?"

"You're a coward," Naruto spoke in an even tone, his red eyes glaring down at Theseus. "You came here with your men who were loyal to you, who would die for you, and you left them for slaughter," Naruto muttered. "It's Kings like you that leave a bad taste. I wonder if Athens knows how they put a coward and a thief in power,"

"W-who are you to judge me?" Theseus demanded with a light glare. "You're a monster!" he accused with Naruto narrowing his eyes lightly. "What you did wasn't human, wasn't natural. There's no scratch on you, just the blood of your victims,"

Naruto glared at him, "They wouldn't have been if you hadn't led them for treachery! King Tyndareus offered his trust to you! And you repaid him by stealing his daughter?!"

"Not his daughter, Zeus'," Theseus sneered with Naruto narrowing his eyes and the man raised a brow. "Oh, you didn't know? Your precious Princess Helen is the daughter of Zeus, she's a Demigod. It's the whole reason I came after her, a beautiful daughter of Zeus as my wife, my queen…how righteous that sounds," he chuckled.

Naruto growled as he unsheathed his sword and pressed the blade at Theseus' throat. "Kill me eh? Good that's what I deserve, right? For my treachery and coward ness?" Theseus snorted. "Kill me, do the world a favor. But know this boy, I won't be the last to try and take the Princess," Theseus smirked. "So keep that in mind,"

'Thanks for the tip," with that Naruto was about to stab through Theseus' neck but before he could he felt someone grab his wrist. Immediately a strange feeling passed through him, it wasn't…human. It was ethereal. So he turned his head to see who dared to stop him to see a very beautiful woman standing before him, a white glow to her.

The woman possessed shoulder length curly brown hair though it was done into a braid. She was standing at 5'8, and despite her modest white robes, he could see she had quite a body which was toned. She had slight paleness to her skin but was beautiful none the less. Her pink kissable lips were set into a small smile, her grey eyes twinkling with interest. Lastly was a small gold crown set upon her head. Naruto was captivated by her beauty but he was more concerned by who she was.

"Calm yourself young one," the woman said in a calm elegant tone which made him raise a brow. "Theseus will be judged, but not in this way," the woman muttered as she looked towards the man who was just as confused as Naruto. "After all he is the King of _my_ city, therefore I should be the one to judge him." Upon hearing this Naruto sheathed his sword and kneeled, surprising her a bit.

"Lady Athena," Naruto greeted in a respectful tone, keeping his head down a bit. "It's an honor to meet you, milady."

"Please, stand," Athena requested and Naruto raised a brow but did as he was told. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Naruto of Achilles. I've heard quite a bit about your skills, my brother can't keep help himself really," she muttered with Naruto blinking as he put two and two together.

"Lord Ares speaks of me?"

"Quite highly," Athena grumbled as she gazed at the young man. "Doesn't know where the hell you came from, but he could care less, you're quite the warrior…his words," Athena chuckled before turning to Theseus. "As for you, _boy_ ," Athena glared at the man who felt very small, even smaller than a child, a bug maybe? "Ares may not particularly care what happens within his city, but I do care about mine. Kidnapping Princesses from other Kingdom's is not diplomatic and not how an Athenian King should operate!" Athena snapped. "Do you misunderstand that your actions represent my will? You are only King because I allowed you to be so! This is how you return my generosity?"

"F-forgive milady!"

"We are past forgiveness Theseus. We were past forgiveness when you fled from battle, leaving your comrades, your followers to death. No, you will not be forgiven. You will be punished, because I judge you guilty," with that Athena snapped her fingers and Theseus disappeared in a flash of light. Naruto was curious to what happened to him, but figured it be better if he didn't ask. Athena took a deep breath, calming her irritation. Once it was she turned to Naruto with a small smile.

"You have a strong potential to be a warrior worthy of awe, Naruto," Athena told him with blond bowing his head in thanks from the praise. "You are still young, with still much to learn. Become my follower, and I will mold you into a warrior who will embody greatness," she offered with a smile, Naruto's eyes now widening. "Athens needs a King with a heart like yours, it will only fall if men like Theseus keep it's rule,"

"But didn't you put him in power?"

"I did, but that was when he was an honest man who worked hard and cared for those around him, when his soul was still pure," Athena answered with a nod. "I like to put men like that in power of my city. However, their rule as King gets to them, and turns them into what you just saw. I can see their present, but I can not see their future. I feel with you to be in power, you will not fail me like the others. Join me, Naruto and I'll give you anything you could ever ask,"

Naruto gazed at her for several moments before he took a deep breath. "I mean you no disrespect milady, but I'm going to have to decline your generous kind offer," he refused, earning a frown from her. "My place is in Sparta, protecting the royal family as a Kingsmen and with my family as well. I can not just leave, not while I'm still of use," he reasoned with Athena clenching her jaw but she slowly nodded.

"I understand, don't really like it, but I understand. I also respect your decision," Athena said with a frown. "Very well then, if that is the case then please accept this," she smiled and in her hands there was white light. Once the light died down, it revealed a silver crown which made him raise a brow. "This is the crown of Athens, or a replica of it. Showing this to your King will be proof that Athens has disowned Theseus as it's King, it will also be proof of his defeat by you,"

"But I didn't kill him,"

Athena gave a soft smile as she decided to share some of her wisdom with Naruto. "Victory isn't always decided by who is killed young one. If Sparta and Athens go to war, and Sparta kills more but Athens defeats Sparta, is Sparta victorious because of it killed more?" she asked with Naruto thinking about it and shaking his head. "Exactly. You defeated Theseus, and because he is no longer a threat to your or those you care about, the victory is yours,"

Naruto hummed before nodding in understanding and accepted the crown. "To show my gratitude to you personally Naruto, I give you my blessing," she smiled and Naruto felt strange but in a positive way as a white glow surrounded him before it faded. "I hope to see you progress more in the future, young one." With that Athena gave him a wink and faded away, leaving him alone in the forest.

Naruto looked at the crown in his hands before he turned and walked back to the field. It took him several minutes to return, once he did he was greeted to the sight of fire. He saw that Thanos and several Spartans were in the field, setting the corpses a blaze. Helen was not too far from Thanos, and upon seeing Naruto in the corner of her eye she ran towards him as fast as she could as he walked towards them.

Helen slammed right into Naruto, who held her in a warm gentle embrace as she held on tight, tears flowing in silence. The blond inhaled her wonderful aroma before he locked eyes with Thanos who nodded his head in greeting, which Naruto returned. As he held Helen, he couldn't help but flash back to his night with Leda, and he felt an urge within him stir. He did his best to shake those thoughts and held onto Helen tighter, though his eyes were now…

On the rising sun.

 **Chapter 5: Chapter 4**

 **Chapter IV**

"We need more,"

The three Kingsmen kneeled before a highly irate Tyndareus, who paced back and forth beside his throne, Leda sitting in her throne and Spiros not too far away. The King had a annoyed yet thoughtful expression as he paced, while Leda was focused on Naruto, gazing at him with a look of wonder, lust and concern. Spiros watched his king with a careful eye, but too had a thoughtful expression

It's only been several hours since Helen was returned to the castle, and Naruto explained what happened and why he had the crown, as it was given to him by Athena herself. Though he was skeptical, Tyndareus didn't question it, unless he wanted Athena's irritation to be brought upon him. So he simply took the crowns message for what it was, Athens wasn't their enemy, Theseus was.

However it did not change the fact that his daughter was still kidnapped within his own home, and not a single guard gave alert or anything of the sort. If it wasn't for Naruto's chance at staying this night, there was no doubt Theseus would have escaped with Helen and it would only bring more trouble. He was very irked with the security, he thought surely with three highly skilled Kingsmen who were worth about ten each when it came to battle would be enough. But it isn't.

They needed more.

"There are no candidates milord," Spiros informed. "We still have another year before the test is administered. Right now we are stuck with what we got," Spiros said but Tyndareus growled as he shook his head.

"I refuse to believe that!" the king stated before he looked up and then his three strongest warriors. "You three, your thoughts?" he questioned with Thanos speaking freely first.

"I say we start with the soldiers first milord," he told him. "After all, right now they are the weakest link. If it will take a year to administer the test, than in that time we can increase the strength of our forces and place them within,"

"Agreed," Katerina nodded. "There also bound to be some soldiers with higher skill than others. We acknowledge them, we can give them even higher training than the others, allowing them to at least be decent deputy Kingsmen, at least until the real talent shows up," Tyndareus hummed as he considered this, the two's ideas being rather worthwhile. Though he gave a curious frown when he didn't hear Naruto speak up.

"Naruto, what about you?" he questioned but the blond didn't respond for several moments. "Naruto?" The king called in a more demanding tone and Katerina nudged him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Milord?"

"Is something bothering you son?" he wondered with a raised brow and Naruto slowly shook his head.

"No milord, my apologies," the blond said quietly. He took a deep breath, pushing his thoughts off to the side. "To answer your question though, I believe talent can be found in some unorthodox places," Naruto stated with the king raising a brow. "Instead of just looking within our own forces, or even in the school, I say we go to the people who have something better than just limited skill, but raw potential,"

"Explain,"

"Sticking inside of the norms will not help us much," Naruto reasoned. "I am a good example, as is Katerina. Because of my age, I wasn't willing to be given much of a chance to prove myself. Same for Katerina for being a woman," he gestured to his friend. "But look at us, a woman and a brat, both two of the three best Kingsmen in a very long while. I feel we should go to the people to look for raw talent that can be molded, not taught,"

"As in go to the people you mean…"

"Go around Sparta and do some scouting," Naruto interrupted Spiros with a nod. "Yes." He then looked towards the King who had a thoughtful expression as he stroked his chin. "I spend most of my free time within the city milord, as well as accompany Princess Helen when she wishes to explore, I know the people very well. If I may be so bold to suggest that I do the recruiting? I won't bring back anyone not worth the effort,"

"I trust your judgement," Tyndareus muttered. "However, you will be responsible for any acts that are unfavorable. The point of this is to keep the royal family safe, not damage them," he reminded with Naruto nodding in understanding. "Good. Naruto will go out to the city and recruit, Thanos you will accompany Spiros in rounding up the soldiers. Katerina you are on guard duty for the time being,"

"Yes milord,"

"Dismissed." The three rose, bowed their heads and began to do as ordered but before he could get far, Tyndareus spoke, "Naruto, may I have a word with you." The blond stopped but nodded his head as he walked over to the King who stood in one place, though Spiros was curious to what Tyndareus wanted to say while Leda had left. "I am grateful to you for rescuing Helen. If you hadn't been here when you were, I'm sure this would have been much worse," The King thanked and Naruto bowed his head.

"Just doing my job sir,"

"Which you do excellently," Tyndareus smiled lightly. "However you are still young despite your skill. You must be exhausted, return home and rest. You can begin your task tomorrow," Tyndareus ordered with Naruto raising a brow. He wanted to object, to tell the man he was fine. But he wasn't, he really was drained. So he simply nodded, bowing a bit in thanks.

Without another word, Naruto turned to leave. As he left, Spiros began speaking with the King, but Naruto paid them no mind as he left the throne room. He walked, headed to the main doors of the castle, he was a bit surprised to see Leda waiting for him. Once again that feeling within him stirred and he tried to fight it, but it was getting harder as he approached her. "Milady,"

"Milord," Leda smiled seductively and Naruto tensed as he stopped in front of her. "Please relax Naruto. I can't bare the thought of you being wary of me," Leda pouted lightly with Naruto frowning lightly. "I assume you are returning home?" she asked and he nodded his head which she hummed in response. "Be safe then," with that she kissed his forehead before walking on, leaving a confused Naruto.

He turned his head to see she was walking with an air of grace and sexuality, which made him bite his lip. "Leda," he called and she stopped momentarily, turning her head back to him with a curious expression.

"Yes?"

Naruto was silent as he debated what he should say next. Should he simply say goodbye and leave or act on his impulses? Right now he was confused. Part of him wanted to stop this new relationship he had with Leda in favor of Helen, but another part of him wanted to continue with this relationship, while a third part wanted to claim Helen and Leda, and it was hard because he was in favor of all three at the moment. So fixing his mouth he said,

"Accompany me,"

Leda simply smiled.

Naruto took a deep breath as he nearly reached his home, simply a few minutes away from it. He had spent majority of the morning and a bit of the afternoon in bed with Leda. His stamina seemed to amaze her, as he was able to go several times without a break, and even then he waited fifteen minutes or so before he went on.

He was sure by now that Leda was simply putty in his hands, and he didn't know how to really feel about it. He had always admired her as a kind gentle woman who was a caring mother and a attentive wife. But this sexual relationship they had, changed that view quite a bit. Leda was a horny lustful woman who knew just about every trick to make him cum. She was a moaner, often moaning his name and begging for more; he was sure that if it wasn't for the fact they would get caught, she would scream his name instead.

Once Naruto had his fill, he had been ready to go but Leda surprised him by cuddling up to him then starting a conversation! It was something he was not expecting in the least bit, because he was under the impression she was just using him for sex, nothing else. But from listening to her, he was beginning to think that wasn't the case. In fact, she seemed to actually care for him more than he thought initially.

It had started to get a bit weird for him, so after a he made to leave. What made the experience even worse was the fact that she kissed him goodbye, not a lustful sloppy kiss that they often shared when going at it wildly, but a meaningful soft kiss. For some reason it made him feel…happy inside. In fact it made him not want to leave her side, so he didn't. He seemed to surprise her as he then began to sex her slowly and passionately. The result was making her cum at least three times as she moaned and held on to him tighter, he even came inside her, something he had been avoiding since the relationship started.

After that Leda fell asleep in his arms and he held her, simply in his thoughts before she had woken up. He had wanted to leave, but didn't want someone other than him walking in to see her naked and maybe take advantage. So he waited till she was awake so she could get dressed. And with one last goodbye kiss, the two parted ways. He hadn't even seen Helen on his way out, which he was kind of glad for. He isn't ready to face her after just having sex with her mother.

Naruto entered his small village as the sun was setting and he headed to his house. He knocked on the door, and there was a few moments of silence before he heard a voice from the other side. Opening it, he saw his mother who looked a bit worried and tired. "Naruto!" Iliana shouted in joy and pulled her son into a loving hug. "My baby! I've missed you so much!"

"Mom," he greeted with a small smile as he returned her hug. "I'm sorry I didn't come home, something urgent came up," he apologized and she simply hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry for worrying you,"

"Oh hush," Iliana told him before moving back and smiling at him, "I'm just glad to see you are safe." With that she kissed his forehead then grabbed his hand, "Come, your father is inside and dinner is almost ready." Naruto nodded with a smile as he headed inside, closing the door behind him.

It was good to be home.

"So now he wants us to find more potential fighters of Kingsmen,"

Markos and Iliana had thoughtful expressions as Naruto finished his story while also finishing his food. "Tomorrow afternoon I'm going into the city and meet up with some people who I think are worthy for the job," he informed before taking a sigh. "I just hope this turns out fine in the end,"

Before either could comment, they heard a knock on their door, causing them to raise a brow. Naruto felt strange, his senses were going off because he felt potential danger but it wasn't a threat to him or his family. If he could place any kind of familiarity to it, he would compare it to the strange power he felt when he met Athena.

Markos raised a brow as he stood up, glancing to his family before he walked to the door. From the look on his parents face, he could see that they two seemed rather perplexed as well, feeling the same strange power. Markos opened the door and they heard a smooth deep voice speak, and soon enough the door closed. Both Naruto and Iliana prepared themselves for anything, and they raised brows when Markos came back, though he looked completely shocked.

"Um, son, there is someone here to see you," Markos stated with Naruto looking confused. "He's outside, waiting for you. I suggest you be quick about it," he advised and Naruto frowned but stood up and made his way to the door but just as he was about to pass his father, Markos stopped him. "Son, be very respectful," this made Naruto narrow his eyes slightly but he nodded and continued on.

When he opened the door, he looked to see what seemed to be an imposing figure standing not to far away from the door, gazing upon the village. Naruto closed the door behind him, and stepped towards the imposing figure, "Excuse me. Can I help you?"

He heard a rumbling chuckle and the man turned around, revealing himself to Naruto who raised a brow. This man stood at 6'5 with a muscular and masterfully toned form, his stature very imposing. His skin was a very light bronze color; possessing a lightly shaved beard, and shoulder length wavy black hair, a braid on his left side. His eyes were also a smoldering dark red, as if fire was constantly burning. His style was dress was that of war armor with black robe.

After studying the man for a few moments, Naruto knew right away this was no ordinary man, he didn't even have to go by the white glow that surrounded the man. Quickly, Naruto wasted no time in kneeling before the man with his head bowed, "Lord Ares." The man seemed to grin upon seeing the obvious respect given to him, "It is an honor to be in your presence, how may I be of service to you?"

"Actual respect," Ares noted with a chuckle, "I like it. Rise youngling." Naruto did so and gazed into the eyes of Ares whose eyes narrowed very slightly. "My, I'm liking you more by the minute. I see no fear in your eyes, that is excellent. Sparta has treated you well,"

"My parents have done more of greater job," Naruto corrected with Ares raising a brow but Naruto didn't back down. This made Ares' grin spread wider as he nodded his head in understanding. He was really liking this child even more now that he had met him, he is quite promising.

"I have business with you kid," Ares said, deciding to use a more relaxed approach than he planned. This kid after all has earned quite a bit of his respect. "I'm going to cut straight to the point. I want to train you,"

Hearing this shocked Naruto as he replayed those words in his head, but he needed to act fast. "Me? May I ask why milord?" he wondered with Ares giving a small smirk as he walked over to a boulder and sat on it as Naruto followed him a bit.

"Not that long ago my sister approached you, you remember her yes? Athena?" Naruto nodded automatically. How he could he not? She's the first goddess he's ever met! "She offered you the chance to leave Sparta and join her, so she can mold you into a great Athenian warrior," Ares went on. "You refused, why?"

"Honestly?" Naruto asked with Ares nodding his head. "I didn't feel it would be smart and very beneficial to me. My family is still here, my friends, Sparta is my home. I don't think I could just give all that up because a goddess offered me a bit of power, no matter how tempting it was," this made Ares hum as he stroked his beard.

"Well you made a smart choice," Ares stated with Naruto raising a brow. "It was a test of sorts, and you passed it. I wish to reward you as a result, by offering you a spot of becoming my apprentice," Naruto's eyes widened again and Ares smirked. "I see you are excited about that offer no?"

"I am," Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Good, however there is a catch to this," Naruto tilted his head a bit as Ares made sure he was paying close attention. "There are two others like you with very great potential as well, and I offered them the spot of becoming my apprentice. However I do not have time to be apprenticing all three of you, only one." Naruto raised a brow slightly at hearing this.

"You three will be trained individually by someone I trust can train you three well. When the time comes, you three will be tested to determine who will be my apprentice," Ares informed with Naruto giving it thought. "You in particular will be placed in an academy, year at most, which means…"

"I will have to leave Sparta behind," Naruto assumed with Ares nodding his head. Naruto took a deep breath as he thought about it, "Do I have some time to think about this?" he wondered with the god raising a brow and he slowly nodded his head.

"You have twenty-four hours," Ares informed as he stood up from the boulder. "I will return here tomorrow around this time for your answer. Choose wisely, kid," Ares said before he faded away. Naruto gazed at where the god just was and gave a frown before he turned and headed inside the house. When he did he caught sight of his parents who gazed at him with questioning eyes.

"That was Lord Ares," he told them, which caught them by surprise. Two Gods visited their son? Just what was going on? "He praised me by turning down Lady Athena's offer because it was a test and I passed. So he wanted to reward me," he then looked up to his parents with a small frown.

"He wants me to be his apprentice."

"I think you should do it,"

Naruto blinked as he looked towards Leda who was currently tending to her garden, using Naruto as her guard today. He had wanted to start recruiting but now that this offer with Ares popped up, he wasn't sure if he should. The people he had in mind were really connected with him, if he got them all excited only for him to take the offer which meant he couldn't train them, it would only mean trouble. So for now he was simply thinking about this offer, which he had until tonight to reply too.

His intention wasn't to tell Leda, but she managed to get out from him. Leda saw his look and gave a small frown, "This is a big opportunity dear." Naruto frowned with a nod of his head, "It's not everyday a god offers to become their apprentice; and this is Lord Ares, who obviously is wickedly skilled in combat and warfare. If he trains you, imagine how powerful you will be?"

"Yes, but I will be gone for a year at most," Naruto countered. "I can't just up and leave, I have a duty as a Kingsmen. Plus I don't want to be away from my family or friends that long, or…you," Naruto said quietly which made her pause in her watering. Leda frowned lightly as she turned her head a bit to gaze at him as he looked away. Standing up, she walked over to him and had her look at him.

"Naruto, are you getting attached to me?" she asked genuinely with the blond frowning as he slowly shook his head. "Oh Naruto," Leda smiled softly as she caressed his cheek, making him blush a bit. "You are so wonderful, do you know that? But you can't love me. You have to love Helen,"

Naruto scowled as he shook his head, "I know but…this is your fault dattebayo!" Naruto verbally ticked which he didn't notice but Leda did making her raise a slight brow. "I was doing just fine being with Helen then you had to come and mess it up," he grumbled with Leda sighing.

"I know," she agreed with him, which he didn't really expect. "It was selfish of me, to lust after my daughters first love," Leda muttered. "Though she doesn't know it, I can see that our closeness is starting to effect her. It's not my intention to hurt my daughter, and I'm doing it,"

"You're saying we should take a break?"

"I'm saying we should stop," Leda corrected with Naruto looking surprised. "Trust me Naruto, I love the times we spend together, but it's not right. Our relationship can't not only get us killed, but have Helen hating both of us, do you want that?" she asked with Naruto frowning. "Helen is young, which means she still has more than enough time to grow into a beautiful and worthy Queen. I know she will become three times better than me, and one day she will be a woman that make a perfect wife for you."

Naruto was silent as he looked down at the ground, Leda raised his hand and she gave him a beautiful smile, "Just trust me Naruto. The love I see between you and Helen is authentic. When you return, she will be ready for you," Naruto frowned thoughtfully as Leda winked at him.

"I promise."

"Can I come in?"

Helen blinked and she looked to her door to see Naruto standing at it with a small smile. Helen gave a smile of her own, glad to actually see him and she nodded her head, "I thought you were avoiding me," she pouted lightly as he gave a small chuckle while he closed the door behind him. Helen found it strange but she said nothing about it as Naruto sat down beside her. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto was silent for several moments before he spoke, "I'm going to be away for some time Helen." This confused her, her beautiful face contorting a bit. "Lord Ares came to visit me last night, and offered me training," he started which surprised her greatly. "He said that I will be given initial training to see if I am worthy, and if I am I will be trained by him. Right now, I'll be gone for a year at most,"

"W-what?" Helen spoke up. "A year?! But that's too long! Naruto you can't go! I don't know how I'm going to live in this castle without you!" Helen argued. "Whose gonna train me huh? Whose gonna be my guard when I want to explore the city? Whose gonna be my friend when I need someone to talk too?!"

"Helen," Naruto started softly. "I understand you're upset. But Thanos or Katerina can do all of those things," he reasoned but she glared fiercely at him.

"Naruto you dummy! I don't want anyone else to do any of those things! I only want you! I only want you because I lo…" she stopped in her tracks and then bit her lip as she looked away. "I don't want you to go alright?!" Helen huffed with Naruto having a frown.

"Helen," he called but she didn't respond. "Helen look at me will you?" he requested and she did so with a glare. Without skipping a beat, Naruto grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss, a kiss which caught her off guard. But after a few moments, Helen began to return the kiss, enjoying it as much as she could. Granted it was her first one, but she was trying to get all she could get out of it. Why? Because this was Naruto! The person she loved the most, she needed to express just how much she loved him.

Several minutes passed with Helen now straddling Naruto, her hands running through his hair as he held on to her butt, the two having their tongues dance and mingle with one another. Both knew that if someone walked in, it would mean trouble, but they didn't care, too busy enjoying each others taste and the intimacy they were now sharing.

Helen was ecstatic, believing she now had Naruto as her own. So much so, a large part of her wanted to go further. She wasn't exactly sure if she was ready for sex yet, but she was ready to give all of her to Naruto. She wanted too, so why wait? After all, she has been in love with him since his first day as Kingsmen. And somehow knew, she would love him forever.

Naruto was honestly relieved and surprised. Surprised by the fact on how intense this kiss with Helen was, even more intense than Leda. He was relieved because he only thought of Helen, and not Leda in the sense he would prefer to be with her instead. It was almost as if, her ending the relationship finally released a curse that was set upon him. Because right now all he wanted to do was show Helen his love, give her his love, prove her to his love. But he wasn't exactly sure if he should. Though he was exactly sure that Helen was his and forever was going to be his.

After several more minutes of non stop kissing, Helen pulled away, but not too far to gaze into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered, hope in her eyes that he would say it back and mean it. Naruto's eyes seemed to widen a bit but he gave a small smile, as he brushed her golden hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, more than you know," Naruto expressed with Helen's eyes sparkling from hearing him say those words. "Which is why I have to go," this made her frown as she glared at him. "Helen, this is a chance for me to get stronger, stronger so I can protect you and my family if I ever need too," he told her which made her look away with a sad frown. Naruto then turned her head so she could look at him. "When I marry you, I have to be stronger than everyone who dares to try and take you away from me,"

"M-marry?" Helen asked, caught off guard almost in shock. Naruto gave a smile as he nodded his head, holding her close to him as he kissed her neck.

"Yes, marriage. I've thought about it for awhile now. I mean I know we're both young but…"

"Me too!" Helen cut him off as she gazed into his eyes. "I don't want nobody else, I don't want no one else to touch me, to love me, to be my husband. I want you Naruto and only you," She expressed with the blond smiling to himself. Helen then took a deep breath, before caressing his whiskers. "A year?"

A nod.

"Will you be gone longer?"

"It depends if I become Lord Ares' apprentice or not," Naruto told her with a thoughtful frown. "At that point, I don't know how long I will be gone," he muttered quietly but he looked into her eyes as he rested his hand on her cheek. "But no matter how long I am gone, I _will_ return to you," Naruto informed with Helen frowning but giving a nod of understanding. After a few more moments of simply enjoying each other in their arms, Naruto sighed, "I need to go. It's almost time for me to meet with Lord Ares,"

Helen regretfully stood up allowing Naruto to stand himself, he made his way to the door but stopped, his hand on the handle. "I love you Helen, don't ever forget that," he ordered as she looked back to him and she nodded her head as he smiled, opened the door and left. As he closed the door behind him, he heard Helen whisper out,

"I love you too."

 **Chapter 6: Chapter 5**

 **Chapter V**

"Chiron Academy?"

Naruto had a brow if slight interest as he walked upon the grounds of the academy, able to see various boys obviously older than him working hard at their training. Some working on hand to hand combat, others working on archery, sword fighting, horseback riding, the activities that one would figure were activities for a warrior.

It's only been a day since Naruto had left Sparta to come to this academy Ares had brought him too. He had said goodbye to his parents who were sad to see him leave, but understanding, wishing him the best and to come back safe. And thanks to Ares' help, he was able to get permission from Tyndareus to leave. He also spent a few hours with Thanos and Katerina, who weren't exactly thrilled to see him go, Katerina especially though he didn't know why. Though he had an idea when she kissed his cheek when he said goodbye.

As he looked around, Naruto noted it wasn't so different from his school, but this academy seemed more focused, more serious in the art of combat than general learning. Naruto then noticed one guy get off his horse and sheathing his sword. He looked to be about eighteen years old, young and handsome. He had a fair complexion, short cropped dark brown hair, and dark eyes. Standing at 5'10, he was rather toned as well, not overly muscular but just enough to perhaps intimidate someone. Similar to Naruto, he was dressed in black garbs. The only difference was while Naruto wore a tunic, he wore a leather armor with a belt where his sword was stored.

"Excuse me," Naruto called and the young man turned his attention to Naruto, looking him up and down with a quick glance. "Do you know where I can maybe find Chiron?" the young man nodded his head with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm Jason," he offered his hand and Naruto reached for it, shaking his hand, surprising the older boy with his strong grip and the fact he was gazing up into his eyes.

"Achilles," Naruto returned, deciding to use his village as his name. He wasn't in Sparta anymore, which meant he couldn't automatically trust everyone off the bat. People would need to gain his trust before he gave out his real name, plus Ares was the one who suggested he used Achilles. It sounded more Greek than Naruto, which the blond didn't really understand very much, but he just let it go.

"Follow me," Jason said as he lead Naruto into a building. Upon entering Naruto was able to see more students practicing with swords. "Chiron should be in there somewhere," he told Naruto who nodded in thanks as he walked down the hall, glancing to those around him. From what he was seeing so far, this academy was pretty legit.

He then came to a stop, looking around to study what was going on, then he heard, "The best way to make your dreams come true is to wake up." Naruto turned his head to his right to see an older man. He had shoulder length brown hair, a full beard with intelligent, cautious and amused dark brown eyes. He was currently inspecting a blade and Naruto assumed this man was Chiron.

"These guys seemed to be trained well," Naruto said as he saw two guys sparring against each other. "I assume they have you to thank," he muttered as he turned to the man. "Chiron," he assumed and the man gave a small smirk. "I'm Achilles, A…"

"I know who sent you," Chiron interrupted a bit gruffly. "Names are powerful boy, be cautious how you throw them around," he advised with Naruto nodding in understanding as he watched Chiron walk around, revealing his bottom half to Naruto who was lightly surprised. He wasn't surprised by what he was seeing, just that this was his first Centaur.

"I'll have Jason show you around,"

"Here's your bunk,"

Naruto nodded as he tossed his bag on the bed before turning to Jason who introduced him to his roommates. Then Jason introduced him to his training partner, who apparently he would spend every day with, Iolaus. Iolaus was a young man who looked to be eighteen as well, standing at 5'9 with a toned figure. He had shoulder length curly brown hair, blue eyes and dark brown leather garbs. Naruto had a feeling this guy would be a pain in his neck, but it was really too soon to tell. "Achilles huh? What's a kid doing here?"

Never mind, it wasn't too soon.

Not that long after, once Naruto put on his training garbs, he and other trainees hit the track. Naruto not caring about showing off in the least, not that he was aware of it, was yards ahead of the other trainees, not even breathing hard. Those behind him were quite surprised by his stamina and speed, as he was constantly putting distance between them.

But this wasn't the only time Naruto outshining the others, as he was easily able to get over the wall with just two steps, and ended up going several times, to the point he just jumped over the wall and landed perfectly on his feet. Once he got bored, he began to help Iolaus up, but the guy was being rather difficult, much to Naruto's annoyance.

Now it was Naruto's more favorable part of training, combat. "The point is to be the last man standing," Jason told Naruto and Iolaus who were standing on wooden pegs, both of them with staffs in their hands. "Remember, balance is the key." With a silent begin being issued, Iolaus was the first to move towards Naruto who easily avoided his strikes while he himself had trouble balancing. The blond not only evaded, but blocked as well before he countered with a single strike.

This single strike, knocked Iolaus off his feet and off the pegs, declaring Naruto the victor. Naruto then proceeded to knock everyone who challenged him off their feet, till the point people kept on trying, only for him to win again, hurting many students pride. Once he got bored, he stepped off and decided to explore a bit.

"That was pretty slick of you," he heard as he walked down a hall and turned his head to see who greeted him. He raised a brow lightly to see a rather pretty girl standing behind him with a curious smirk. She seemed to be around sixteen, maybe seventeen; standing at 5'5 with shoulder length curly blond hair and bangs covering her forehead. Fair skin, light green eyes, nice supple lips, a lean toned body that was fitted in a tight brown leather outfit, a bit of cleavage being shown off as well. "I have never seen someone completely kick ass so easily like that,"

"I've been training since I was eight years old," Naruto told her honestly with a shrug. "This isn't much to me. New, but not much." He said before he hummed to himself, "You're the only girl I've seen all day, are you new here or…"

"Yeah I'm new, and I'm a girl, problem?"

"None," Naruto told her with a shrug. "The way I see it, there is nothing sexier than a beautiful girl who can kick ass," he said, catching her off guard a bit. "I'm Achilles," he introduced, offering his hand which she hummed but shook.

"Yvenna,"

Later Naruto could be seen sparring against several students at once, taking them down with few jabs and tiring them out by avoiding their hits. It annoyed most of them that this kid who was younger than them was kicking their asses without fail, and his attacks really hurt! Other cadets were watching as well, throwing in glances every once in a while, or even waiting in line to get a shot at beating the newbie. Iolaus was nursing his jaw which was hurt by Naruto after just sparring with him. The only person who hadn't sparred yet was Jason, but the young man was watching as well.

Within moments, eyes were no longer on the sparring match, but the newest cadet who was much cuter than Naruto, a girl. She walked in the training room, amazed by what she was seeing, then her eyes caught sight of Naruto kicking ass once again. The blond seemed to catch sight of her, but didn't pay her any mind as he focused on the match at hand. The other boys however, did pay her mind and it cost them. Annoyed with their oggling of his new friend, he delivered swift gut wrenching jabs, causing them to fall immediately.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm his annoyance as he looked towards Yvenna then to Chiron with a raised brow, "Cadets!" Chiron snapped, making them jump. "Resume the exercises," and they started getting back to work while Naruto walked over to the edge of the mat and crouched down to meet with Yvenna.

"Interested in a spar?"

"You would fight a girl?"

"I'll fight anyone whose willing," Naruto smirked and Yvenna gave her own smirk as she nodded and made her way up the ring while Naruto kicked the others out. "Alright, two rounds. The one who goes down twice, loses, understand?"

"Yeah," Yvenna confirmed before she lunged at Naruto with quick long jabs that Naruto deflected before he responded with a kick to her head which she ducked under. Spinning around a bit, she brought up her leg to kick him in the face, but Naruto moved away from it. She then moved to elbow him, but he pushed it away before punching her in the abdomen, then in the center of her chest.

With the air knocked out of her, she dropped to the ground, gasping for breath and Naruto stepped back, waiting for her to get back up. After several moments, she managed to do so and got in a defensive position. Naruto waited for a minute or so before she finally made a move. He noticed that this time she was pushing more speed and power into her strikes, aiming to knock him out with few attacks as possible.

He however blocked every single one before he grabbed her leg and pulled her forward. Pushing away her leg as she came towards him, he kneed her in the stomach which caused her to cough violently. Removing his knee, she fell to the ground, once again gasping for air. After a few moments, Naruto spoke, "Match." Yvenna had a frown on her face, but she blinked in surprised when she saw a hand outstretched for her, and looked to see it belonged to Naruto. "Good match," seeing how much of a gracious winner he was, and the look in his eye was different from all the other boys, Yvenna saw this outstretched hand as an offer for friendship.

Naturally, she took it.

Naruto gave a relaxed sigh as he relaxed a bit in the lake, beginning to clean himself up from the days of dirt that was building up. It's been a few weeks since he entered the academy, and he was quite satisfied with his training, feeling he didn't leave his home for nothing.

It was clear to Chiron that Naruto was way more advanced than all the other cadets. So everyday since his second day, at sunset till dawn he and Naruto would train. They worked on a variety of things that was all new to Naruto. Never once did he question Chiron or complain in the least, after all what good would it do him? So he simply did all Chiron asked, even if it did seem a little weird.

"What are you doing here?" he heard and turned his head to see Yvenna standing at the shore without her training garbs on, simply wearing a loose tunic that was held together by rope. Upon showing his highly toned muscled body to her, he could see Yvenna gain a blush on her features. Plus it didn't help the fact that Naruto didn't seem to care much, which he didn't. After his sexual relationship with Leda, he didn't care much about modesty. Plus he was taking a bath, what was he supposed to do?

"Cleaning up," he told her truthfully. "I wasn't aware you were coming. I'll leave if you like," Naruto offered with a kind smile but Yvenna quickly shook her head and told him to stay put with her hands.

"N-no! It's fine!" she expressed with a nervous chuckle. "I told Chiron I wanted to be treated like everyone else so, it's no big deal," Yvenna expressed to him as she sat down. "Besides we're both mature here," Naruto raised a brow in amusement and was going to give a reply but before he could their attention was given to a man who ran along side the shore, calling for help.

"Help me! I must find Jason of Corinth,"

"What does it say?"

Naruto glanced from Iolaus to Jason who had finished reading the message that was given to him and Naruto could see how Jason's mood was soured. He didn't answer, instead gave it to Naruto who read it aloud. In short, Jason's father has been unconscious for two weeks and no medicine was working while he grew weaker by the day. So Jason was requested to return immediately.

"This is unbelievable, I saw him two months ago, he was fine," Jason muttered. "I have to go back quickly, especially if the city is in chaos. It's my duty," Jason stated with Iolaus gaining an idea, a smirk on his face.

"You know Jason, you're gonna need advisors, and I got just the idea who could be good for the job,"

"Yeah so you could steal the throne," Naruto grumbled with a roll of his eyes and Iolaus glared at him while Jason shook his head, saying he didn't want to think about the throne right now. "I would like to go with you Jason," Naruto informed the older boy. The guy was his friend just as much as Yvenna was, he could see he was in a time of need and needed support.

"Oh yeah, me too," Iolaus chimed in. "It'd be cool to be the friend of a king, you know…"

"Iolaus," Jason called, interrupting him. "I'm the same as I always was,"

"Yeah I know, of course, but with power."

"Jason you don't need him,"

"Yes you do,"

"No, you really don't,"

"Well I need both of you," Jason stated with Naruto giving a light grunt while Iolaus gave a small smirk. "So lets go," with that said, Jason headed out of the room with a peppy Iolaus right behind him. Naruto gave a grumble as he followed along,

"Just great."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

…

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

…

…

…

"Are we ther-"

"Iolaus! Shut the fuck up!" Naruto snapped at the boy who flinched from Naruto's snarl. "Damn, you have eyes! Does it even look like we're near any kind of civilization?!" The blond demanded with Iolaus grumbling. Naruto took a deep breath while Jason sighed, both of them glad for Iolaus shutting up.

They've been traveling for about a day now, and it felt like they were making no progress on getting any closer to Corinth. Naruto however paused as his ears twitched, hearing what sounded like rapid trotting. Turning his head around, he saw that four armored men on two chariots were headed towards them, much to Naruto's glee. Finally some kind of excitement. "I'll be back,"

Handing Iolaus his bag, he unsheathed his sword and rushed down the beach to meet with the three. Naruto approached the chain that linked the two together and he lunged forward, slashing it in half. Naruto then came to a skidding stop, turned around and took off towards the moving chariot. Crouching, Naruto jumped and landed right in front of them, and with a single swipe of his sword, cut off their heads. This only left two more to deal with, both who hopped off the chariot to duel with Jason and Iolaus. Naruto kicked off the headless corpses and took control of the chariot.

Turning the horses around, he headed straight for Jason and Iolaus, both who were dealing with the enemy rather well. Naruto came for Jason first, and caught his attacker by surprise, slicing off his head as well. Jason then ran after the chariot and got on himself just as Naruto turned it around to head to Iolaus who just flipped the soldier. Naruto came up to the downed soldier, allowing Iolaus to get on and stabbing the man in the chest, ending his life.

Once they were no longer being attacked, Naruto urged the horses to get to Corinth. It took an hour or so before they reached the gates of the city. The three of them were caught by surprise by the many bodies that had been set on pikes, being crucified. They even ran into someone Jason recognized, who apparently was his fathers trusted advisor. Looking towards the gates, they heard the guards discuss that no one could go in or out, under King Peleus' orders. Jason found that strange considering his Uncle Peleus died when he was a baby. Naruto hummed as he gazed at the gate,

"We need to find a way inside."

Later that night they did so, using the night as their cover. Easily Naruto and Jason disposed of the guards, though without killing them because Jason didn't want to kill his people. Once the guards were no longer a problem they snuck into the city and headed for the castle. Within minutes and careful sneaking around, they arrived to the Kings room, where Jason's father laid in bed.

"Who disturbs the King?!" they heard as the doors burst open, and a man followed by guards strolled forward. Naruto raised a brow at the man who was leading them. He was relatively handsome, seeming to be in his mid to late twenties with shoulder length black hair and a trimmed beard.

"Jason! Son of the King!" Jason stated while Naruto focused on the man who didn't pay him any mind. Instead he greeted Jason warmly, telling him that he was his Uncle Pelias. "What have you done with my father?" he questioned while Pelias led Jason back to the King's bed.

"We have tried everything, from medicine to getting the best musicians," Pelias muttered as Jason looked worried for his father. "He won't die Jason. We don't know what ails him, but it would take the golden fleece itself to save him," hearing this gained Naruto's attention. The golden fleece? He wasn't even paying the conversation any mind as he thought about the magical item.

He wasn't sure exactly what the golden fleece was, but he knew it was an item created by the gods. If this was Ares way of giving him a quest to prove himself as his apprentice, then he wasn't complaining. His attention soon turned back to the conversation at hand and picked up that Pelias had claimed the throne, with Jason accusing him that he forced his father to write the fact Pelias was given the throne. Jason even attacked Pelias, grabbing him by his collar but Iolaus and Naruto grabbed Jason just as the guards were about to wrestle the younger man off of Pelias.

"You call me a traitor?!" Pelias sneered at Jason. "You attack the King?! These are death offenses!" Pelias threatened before he grinned, "But I won't kill you nephew. Instead…I call banishment! Escort them out of the city," Pelias snapped his fingers and the three young men were taken away from a chuckling Pelias. Within minutes they were out of the city and Naruto grabbed Jason before he could try and get himself killed.

"Jason calm down!"

"No! I can't leave my father in the hands of that bastard!" Jason argued, struggling against Naruto's grip but the blond slammed him against a wall. "Let me go Achilles!"

"Not until you calm down," Naruto growled as he looked into Jason's eyes. "The most important thing right now is saving your father right?" Jason glared as he gave a slow nod. "Then lets save him! Because attacking the city, is not going to do that." Naruto then released Jason and began to walk off with a huff.

"Lets get the Golden Fleece."

 **Chapter 7: Chapter 6**

 **Chapter VI**

"What's the Golden fleece?"

Naruto glanced back to Iolaus as they had made it back to the academy, with he and Jason discussing how to obtain it the entire way back. Well actually it was Jason trying to convince Naruto that it wasn't possible to get. Naruto however ignored Jason, it would be difficult, but not impossible.

"It's a ram made out of gold."

"Gold?! I'm in!"

"Typical," Naruto grumbled as he shook his head. "The fleece itself isn't what's important, it's the properties behind it," Naruto explained to the two. "It can cure any illness,"

"It's still far too dangerous."

"Do you want to save your father or not?" Naruto turned on Jason who blinked. "You are going to have to take risks and fight for what you want Jason," Naruto reasoned causing Jason to frown. "Because the other option is storming the city, killing everyone who attacks us, but I highly doubt that is going to work," Naruto muttered.

"If we do this, we do it right,"

"I don't know what the even means but whatever floats your boat," Naruto shrugged. "You two go make sure everything will be clear with Chiron, we don't need him getting in our ass about shit. I'll get the equipment we'll need." Naruto said as he left to the armory with Jason and Iolaus deciding to do as told.

As he was gathering the armor and swords, his attention was given to Yvenna who approached him, leaning against the wall. He raised a brow, glancing to her as she gave a small smirk, "I heard Jason and the fool talking with Chiron about some kind of quest, a Fleece of some kind," she began with Naruto humming. "Either you are going with them or preparing a very big hunting trip." Naruto simply shrugged in response as he found what he needed. "I'm coming with you."

"That's fine," Naruto allowed which caught her off guard. "We need someone to pick up the slack that Iolaus will give," Naruto muttered as he turned to her. "You're going to have to chip in though, something that will get Jason to agree," he warned as he set all the stuff he gathered to the side and began to walk off. As he did Yvenna grabbed his arm and he glanced to her. "What is it?"

"How come you're letting me go? I mean don't you think I'll slow you down because I'm a girl?"

"Yvenna," Naruto turned to her and she blinked, surprised by how close his face was to hers. "I don't care that you are a girl, my best friend is a girl who can kick major ass. Girls are just as strong as boys when they put their minds to it. I'm not like every other boy, as long as you can fight and pull your own weight, we're cool," he smirked before kissing her cheek. "Besides I welcome your company," with that he walked off leaving the girl a blushing mess.

Naruto made his way to where he slept but gave pause as something felt…strange, off in some way. It was as if he was being watched, but he sensed no danger, in fact he actually felt protected? Naruto took a breath to calm himself and began to focus on this strange feeling, he soon turned and headed outside, leaving the academy. He gained the eye of Yvenna and Jason, who were curious and were going to give chase when Chiron stopped them, shaking his head.

The blond continued past the academy and into the forest for several more minutes till he stopped. He then heard a strange bird noise and looked to see a beautiful peacock, standing still gazing at him curiously. He gazed at the peacock for a few moments before feeling a second another presence, turning around he jumped a bit when he saw a beautiful woman standing before him.

She stood at 5'10 with waist length black hair though it was tied up to make it not look like that. She had flowing hair in the back, with a bun along with a side bang that rested on her shoulder, not to mention another bang that swept to the left side, covering her eye. Her other eye was a sky blue, while her skin was slightly pale. Her supple kissable lips were ruby red, which went with her red hair tie and red nail polish. She wore an elegant shoulderless white gown with gold trips, as she also had a gold arm band and wrist bangle. Her breasts were quite large, and she had a modest sized butt. The woman looked to appear in her late twenties to maybe early thirties, and she had a familiar white glow to her.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Lady Hera." Immediately Naruto kneeled before her, bowing his head doing his utmost best to be as respectful as he could. This goddess was not only the Queen of Olympus but she was the goddess his parents worshipped specifically. He would not dishonor her, or his parents. But he did have questions, however they could wait.

"Please stand sweetheart," he heard the woman say kindly and softly. It was honestly new to him, as he hadn't heard anyone besides his mother and Leda speak to him in such a way. "You are the only person in this universe I will never let bow before me," she added which shocked him to the point he looked up to see she was right in front of him with teary eyes. "My dear precious Naruto," she whispered pulling him into a hug.

Naruto was completely speechless and Hera silently wept, her hold on him tight and warm filling him with emotions he didn't eve know he had. For some odd reason, he naturally relaxed, feeling complete safe from even Zeus' wrath. It was then something inside of him finally clicked, something he didn't even know was there until this very moment. Acting on instinct he slowly raised his arms and returned her hug. "Mommy?" he asked quietly, the years he had spent fighting as a warrior, being a killer, his own man came crashing down for the moment, as his true inner child was let loose.

Upon hearing such a word, such a title, such a name, Hera pulled her beloved son in closer and her tears continued to fall even more. "Yes baby, I'm your mommy." She revealed and Naruto's own tears fell from his eyes as joy erupted from his heart. "I'm your mommy." She whispered before the two simply held each other for what felt like hours. It didn't matter if they stayed there forever, this was their moment, their time and they would cherish if for eternity.

Hera slowly pulled away from her child and looked him over with a joyous heartfelt smile. "Look at you, you've gotten so big and so handsome," Hera smiled as she wiped away his tears. "You look so much like your father," she admitted mostly to herself. Naruto blinked upon hearing that and he frowned in thought.

"I look like Zeus?"

"No," Hera shook her head giving a small frown. "A man better than that fool. A man I can actually say I loved for the time. His name was Minato, and he loved you sweetheart," Hera caressed his cheek and he smiled. "Come, we have some things to discuss." Naruto nodded as he took his mother's hand and they disappeared, leaving no trace.

When they reappeared, Naruto took note that they were in a room that was rather strange as the design was nothing he has seen before. "This is an apartment," Hera smiled softly as she looked around. "I lived here with your father before you were born. We are currently in a different domain, not in Greece," she informed and he was quite surprised by this. Still holding his hand, Hera led him into the kitchen where there was a table and with a wave of her hand, tea was being made.

She gestured for Naruto to sit and he did, while she sat across from him. "I know this must be a lot for you, huh?" she figured and he gave a small nod causing her to smile. "Well we have a little bit of time till your friends start expecting you. I won't get everything said in that time, but I will explain what I can,"

Naruto gazed at his beautiful mother before scratching his cheek, "I don't really know where to start ttebayo," he said which made her giggle. Naruto blinked, looking confused. "What's so funny?"

"Hm? Oh I just find it cute how you got Kushina's verbal tick," Hera smiled, which seemed to confuse him even more. "Okay, I guess that's a good place to start. Kushina is…a persona I made for this domain, which belongs to the Shinto Pantheon."

"Wait, Pantheon?"

"Yes. There are other gods besides Greek love," Hera smiled causing Naruto to actually looked surprised by this. "And the earth isn't flat,"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Huh, that's not as weird as I thought," Naruto hummed. "Okay…so how many pantheons are there?"

"Many," Hera smiled lightly. "But the main four you should know about is Greek, Shinto, Norse and Egyptian." Naruto hummed. "The four of us are the so called main kingdoms of Paradise, which is the realm of the gods." Naruto could only look a bit confused. "I'll give you a history lesson soon dear. We're getting a little of topic," Hera chuckled.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Hera waved him off with a loving smile. "Now. Decades ago, with the help of some friends from Shinto, I decided to escape my life as Hera for a little bit. Thus Kushina was created. She was my mortal aspect of the world I lived in at that time. There she met Minato, fell in love and had you."

"So…Kushina gave birth to me?" she nodded. "And you are really Kushina?" another nod. "So that makes you and Kushina my mother?" a third nod was given. "Huh, that's neat. So what happened? How did I end up in Greece?"

"Some guy decided to be an asshole and fuck over our lives," Hera huffed. "It was the day you were born and both Kushina and Minato died that day. However, Amaterasu a good friend of mine decided to pull you out and place you in my domain so I could watch over and protect you," Hera smiled. "Since then, everyday I have watched you and I am eternally grateful for that."

"Wait…everyday?"

"Yes."

"Even…"

"Yes, even when Leda deflowered you," Hera gave a sickly sweet smile as he brow twitched. "If it wasn't for the fact you would have been hurt I would have smited her then and there," Hera growled lightly. "However thanks to the help of Aphrodite, the woman quickly came to her senses." Hera smirked.

"So you're the reason she broke up with me?"

"Yes."

"Hm, cool." Naruto shrugged earning a chuckle from Hera. "Um…"

"What is it honey?" Hera wondered as she took note how nervous he seemed as he was even fidgeting a bit. She found it really cute how such a fearless warrior could be so childlike when the need arose. "You can ask me anything dear,"

Naruto slowly nodded his head, "Um why did you wait till now to meet me?" he wondered. Hera pursed her lips at that while Naruto frowned lightly. "I mean Illiana will always be my mother and I will always love her for raising me. But, there were times where I felt something was missing you know? Like I was…"

"Missing your real mother," Hera supplied with Naruto slowly nodding. "Well Naruto, I was scared." Hearing this surprised Naruto a lot as he gazed at her. "Like I said, since the day Markos and Illiana took you in as their own son, I watched over you. Sometimes I even helped you go to sleep and fed you," Hera smiled softly at the memories. "But even though I was doing those things at times, you didn't know it. The only mother you knew was Illiana," Hera wiped a tear from her eye as Naruto remained silent.

"When you had nightmares, I couldn't comfort you. When you were feeling sick, I couldn't help you get better. When you just wanted a hug, I couldn't give you one. I started to fear that if you met me and I told you, you would reject me," Hera sniffed as she wiped her eyes but they continued. "That you wouldn't see me as your mother and you wouldn't want me around. I was so scared."

"What changed?" Naruto asked softly as she wiped her tears and gave a low chuckle.

"This quest you have, to retrieve the Golden Fleece," Hera spoke of and Naruto blinked. "It's a dangerous one and I was worried. I thought, what if something happened to you and I never got to tell you how much I loved you? Or showed you how much you meant to me?" Hera sniffed as she gazed at him with slightly puffy eyes. "I was more scared of that, then being rejected. So, I came to you."

She then smiled at him, "I wish I hadn't been so scared. Maybe then we could be closer." Naruto gave his own smile that reflected his own love for her. Hera then gave a chuckle as she took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry I got so emotional, it just always got to me. But now I'm so happy, I haven't been this happy since you were born," Hera informed. "Okay, I should really tell you about this quest,"

Naruto raised a brow as she gained a somewhat serious expression. "I can't say much because it's forbidden or some shit. But it's going to be dangerous dear, the golden fleece is claimed to be impossible to claim for a reason," she expressed and he hummed. "Though your skills are quite mighty they will only get you so far. I am going to help you as much as I can." With that she stood and beckoned him to her.

Standing up and walking over to her, she picked a peacock feather from her hair and waved it around him before touching his forehead. The was a glow of light and when Naruto looked down he saw that he was wearing black body fitted armor with a silver chest plate with a battle skirt paired up with black pants and silver shin guards. He also had greaves on his forearms.

"It's not the best, but it's the best I can do," Hera muttered. "There is only so much help a God can give before it becomes illegal, I hate all these laws," she grumbled. "To find the Fleece, you must have three guides, descendants of the gods," hearing this made Naruto raise a brow at this. "Ares, Hermes and Athena. Seek out their bloodlines and bring them to Delphi for the location of the Fleece," Hera expressed and Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he gained a small frown.

"Wait, how am I supposed to find these descendants? I mean its not like I can find a Demigod walking down the street," Naruto muttered with Hera chuckling as she nodded in agreement. "I know you can't tell me much, but can I get a little something?"

"Three islands," Hera started with Naruto paying close attention. "Sparta, Kithra, and Saria." Naruto hummed as he kept those names in mind. "Listen dear, if you can successfully complete this quest, you will impress a lot of people," She told him and he looked a bit surprised. "It won't only be Ares willing to train you," she smiled with Naruto slowly nodding his head in understanding. "Now, your friend Yvenna managed to get a boat from her uncle Argus, it's a pretty good ship and it will get you far in your quest however,"

"However?"

"However," Hera smirked in amusement. "During the journey you won't be dealing with just mortals, but monsters as well. There is a woman on board the ship that has enchanted your ship for protection. Her name is Medea, she was once a follower for Hecate but abandoned her now she follows me. Her power can be unstable at times but she is a good woman. A bit off putting but good, she will aid you,"

"I understand." Naruto smiled Hera nodded before she pulled her son into a hug and he returned it.

"Please be careful sweetheart. You are the only reason I remain sane, if I were to lose you…" Hera trailed off before shaking her head as she pulled away a bit. "This is an important quest love. Keep on your toes, be mindful, okay?"

"Yes mother," Naruto nodded and Hera smiled before she kissed his forehead.

"I love you, my little warrior."

Later that night, Naruto joined Jason and Iolaus and began to head out. "Hey Achilles, where'd you get that armor?" Iolaus wondered as he looked over the blond. Naruto gave a small smile in response.

"My mother." Was his simple response, earning hums from the two boys. The supplies he had gathered were already taken care of, it was only a matter of getting to the ship. He took notice that Yvenna was waiting for him, a small smile on her face as he approached. "So you came after all hm?" he asked and she nodded before kissing his cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she responded with a light blush and he gave a small smile of his own. The two were about to join up with the others but Naruto paused as he turned around just as Chiron showed himself. Chiron simply nodded his head, giving them his blessing to continue. Naruto and Chiron met eyes, with the blond bowing his head lightly before he followed after his friends.

"Okay, where is this guy? Are we going to be waiting here all night?!"

"Patience Jason," Naruto calmed his friend who was glaring at Yvenna. The blond rolled his eyes a bit before looking to Yvenna, "Will he show?"

"Of course he will. My Uncle Argus never lets me down," she stated and Naruto hummed. They were currently waiting at a port for Yvenna's uncle Argus considering she was providing the transportation, which granted her to come along by Jason and Iolaus. Their attention was given to a man who was barging through them causing Yvenna to frown to herself. "Oh no," she grumbled as the man stopped as he stood before them with a smirk.

"Captain Attica at your service!" the man greeted them.

"Where's my uncle?"

"He couldn't make it, he has scurvy. I only have a mild case of it," Attica stated causing them all to look at him in slight disgust. "Only kidding. You're all in good hands, lets go aboard," Attica beckoned with a wave. Naruto gave a small frown and glanced to Yvenna who didn't look to happy, but nonetheless…

They boarded the Argo. Upon boarding, they entered the lower deck and the others were quite surprised to see a young woman sitting at the table, reading a book. They all looked her over to see she looked to be in her early twenties with shoulder length brunette hair, and a slim yet rather curvy figure. She only war a bra that kept her rather decent bust at bat with a long gown robe that sat on her hips. She also had gold bangles around her wrists and was barefoot. But what caught their attention was the many markings on her body which looked like runes of sorts.

"Medea," Naruto called in greeting, causing the woman to look up from her book and look upon them. The woman looked him over with her dark brown eyes and stood, giving a small bow which he returned. "I thank you for enchanting the ship, I hope they will serve us well."

"Achilles, you know this chick?" Iolaus wondered with Naruto giving a slight nod.

"I know of her yes. She is an associate of my mother, her name is Medea and she will be joining us for this quest," Naruto explained. "Medea, this is Jason, Iolaus and Yvenna. Guys, Medea, treat her kindly and with respect please?" Naruto told staring pointedly at Iolaus.

"I thank you for your kindness, Achilles," Medea spoke in a somewhat quiet silky tone. "It is an honor to hunt with one such as you," she smiled and Naruto stepped forward and gently took her hand, kissing it. She gave a small chuckle in response as he nodded.

"As am I to hunt with you," he then turned to everyone else and ignored the slightly jealous look in Yvenna's eyes. "This is what is going down people, to find the Golden Fleece we must bring three descendants of the gods to the Delphi. We will find these descendants on Saria, Kithra and Sparta," he stated and they nodded in understanding.

"Our first stop is Saria."

Two days at sea, two days and Naruto was not having the time of his life.

While the trip itself wasn't bad, it was long and rather boring, making him not so fond of traveling by ship. It also didn't help that Jason thought it was a good idea to ration the foods, meaning they were all eating child portions. He usually kept himself busy by either meditating or thinking of Helen, which usually reminded him of the year he would be away from her, which he wasn't exactly thrilled about. However with this new development he could visit her and his family. After all Sparta was the last spot, and he was pretty good friends with a child of Ares, Katarina.

Naruto soon turned his attention on Yvenna who was looking at the water below with a thoughtful look. He could tell something was off about her, as if she was sad. So he walked over to her and nudged her, getting her attention. "Sea sick?" he teased lightly but she gave a small shake of the head. "Well you don't look so good. Something wrong?"

"I'm just…" Yvenna gave a frown as she looked away from Naruto. "There is something I have to tell you Achilles," she said quietly causing him to pay more attention. "I'm not who you think I am," this confused him lightly, as he wondered what she meant by that. He waited patiently for her to elaborate and she took a breath. "When I was young, my village was invaded by Marauders," Yvenna began causing him to hum. "They were ruthless, slaughtering my people and…I ran."

Naruto didn't say anything as she sniffed. "I ran like a coward and watched as they killed my family and burned down my home," Yvenna revealed wiping away her tears. "I'm a coward, and I'm only on this quest to prove myself, for the gods to forgive me." Yvenna was surprised when she felt her head resting against a firm hard yet warm chest and realized Naruto was hugging her, comforting her.

"You were a kid Yvenna," Naruto said quietly. "There was nothing you could have done. If you hadn't have run, you would have been killed. You shouldn't blame yourself or anything like that," he reasoned. "I'm glad you got this off your chest though," he smiled and she looked up at him. "I'm here whenever you want to talk, we're friends after all," he winked causing her to nod in understanding. "By the way, my real name is Naruto." Hearing this surprised and confused her as he explained. "Achilles is my home a small village not too far from Sparta. I kept my real name a secret because it's important to me," Naruto shrugged.

Before Yvenna could say anything, they heard some kind of singing from a woman. Naruto frowned as his ears twitched and Yvenna raised a brow as they turned to see Jason and Iolaus looking through a scope. Walking up to them, Naruto focused his vision to see a small island that was not very far from them, and on the island was a half naked woman. "That's Ithra, it's supposed to be uninhabited," Jason informed as Naruto studied the woman who was quiet beautiful. Long dark hair, fair seemingly smooth skin, a decent bust along with a slim figure and pretty face.

"Drop anchor! Female in distress!" Iolaus said only for Naruto to shake his head.

"We can't stop now, we're on a mission remember?"

"We're all on a mission," Jason agreed.

"Okay you keep talking, I'm taking the dingy!" Iolaus said with a big grin. Naruto however didn't share Iolaus' enthusiasm as he crossed his arms.

"I don't like it, let's just keep going."

"Achilles," Yvenna spoke up, earning Naruto's attention. "If that woman really needs help, we should," Yvenna stated though she didn't seem to sure herself. Jason finally agreed saying they were going to shore while telling Medea and Attica to stay aboard. Ioalus gave a cheer and Naruto rolled his eyes as he gave a mutter.

"Virgins."

Later that night, Naruto sat beside Yvenna as the two watched Jason and Iolaus party with the mysterious woman who hadn't even spoken a single word since they arrived on the island that evening. However she led them to her abode, allowing them to feast on fruit and drink wine. Despite being a bit hungry, Naruto hadn't taken a single bite or sip of anything while the two boys lost themselves to their lust for the woman. Yvenna even ate and drank a bite, sometimes offering Naruto some who refused.

He sat idly by as the woman danced sensually for the boys who sat around her, obviously drunk as they oggled her. The blond frowned as he could hear thunder clapping and lightning striking from the outside, and his attention was given to Yvenna who sat up beside him and grabbed his chin turning him to her. He was a bit surprised when she pressed her soft lips against his and he slowly returned the kiss but something still felt off. He took a deep breath to calm himself as Yvenna took a few breaths for air before lunging at him and kissing him even more fiercely and hungrily. Naruto held onto her as he returned the kiss, the two of them making out rather heavily as his hands roamed her body before gripping her ass.

However he heard what sounded like growls and roaring, then broke away from Yvenna who was sucking and kissing on his neck. Looking towards the noise he saw that Jason was arguing with Iolaus who was fighting back, and he noticed how…animalistic they seemed. Taking that as his cue he got up, and unsheathed his sword as the mysterious woman stood off to the side with a smirk as she gazed at the fighting boys.

She never saw the blade coming.

Naruto sheathed his sword as the woman's head rolled along the ground and her body crumpled, landing with a thud. He then proceeded to knock out the boys as well as Yvenna who was acting just as strange. He then hefted Jason on to his shoulder, held Yvenna in his arms and managed to drag Iolaus as he headed back to the ship.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"Hey,"

"Hey," Naruto responded to Yvenna as he drank some water. The next morning, the others had woken up with some minor headaches and Naruto explained to them what happened. Though he was a bit miffed that the woman's body had completely disappeared when he and Medea returned to the cave to do some investigating, which led her to believe that woman indeed was some kind of creature. Of course his firends thanked him, though Naruto wanted to be left to his thoughts.

That was until Yvenna had shown up. "We should be there by sunrise," she told him and he hummed in response. "How did you know it was a trap?" Yvenna wondered causing him to glance to her. "I mean, everyone besides you fell for it, how did you not?"

"I used my head," Naruto answered honestly. "We are miles away from shore and we hear some strange singing from a strange woman on an island that supposed to be abandoned?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. "That's enough red flags right there. I knew it was a bad idea from the jump, but everyone fell to temptation. I just had to wait till she made her move," he shrugged.

"Well you saved us, and we all came out alive," Yvenna smiled before she tilted her head. "But why do you seem so bothered?" she wondered while he took a sip from the mug. She then blinked before giving a small frown, "Naruto, if it's about the kiss then I'm…"

"You don't need to apologize," Naruto stopped her, shaking his head. "I liked it, it was very nice in fact," Naruto smiled lightly before he frowned. "But that's the problem, I liked it." Yvenna simply looked at him confused. "It's nothing you have to worry about Yvenna." Naruto then stood up before giving a small smile, "I'm headed to bed. Goodnight," with that he left with a blank expression and Yvenna frowned as she watched him leave.

"Goodnight."

 **Chapter 8: Chapter 7**

 **Chapter VII**

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Jason, Iolaus and Yvenna responded to Naruto as they all were dressed in battle armor. Jason however noticed that Medea was not with them and he raised a questioning brow. "Medea is not coming with us?"

"No, she's going to keep an eye on the ship and protect it with her magic," Naruto responded as he adjusted his sword. "Let's going. I don't want to stay out there too long," he muttered and they nodded as they left the ship and walked along the docks. As they walked, they were greeted to the sight of a Centaur, but this Centaur was rather big and furrier than the only one they knew.

"Greetings travelers," the Centaur greeted. "What brings you to Saria?"

"I am Achilles," Naruto introduced first. "This is Jason, Iolaus and Yvenna. We seek a descendant of Hermes." The Centaur raised a brow as he looked Naruto up and down before slowly shaking his head and gave a gruff reply.

"I know nothing of what you seek."

"Oh really?" Iolaus raised a brow before he hummed. "Alright, well are you the boss around here? If not, we'd like to speak to him. Maybe he can give us some answers," Iolaus stated with Jason nudging him to shut up.

"You are referring to Lykas, the aleph of the Nyssiros," The centaur stated before giving a small shrug. "If it's the decendant you seek, you should speak with him. He would know more about it than I would." He grumbled and Naruto nodded in understanding. "He's in the village ahead. Take the trail east past the beach."

"Thank you for your aid, we will go then."

"Take caution traveler," The centaur warned. "Saria is dangerous these days. Especially for those who do not know it." Naruto nodded his head before he and his friends continued on, taking note of the many centaurs who were more creature looking than human, unlike Chiron. Naruto also took note that they were wearing armor, as if they were cautiously waiting for battle.

As they walked to take the trail, a centaur stepped in front of them getting their attention. "I am Brykas. In Hermes name, I welcome you to Saria, but I should advise you do as we do. Leave now and forget that you ever saw this cursed place."

"Cursed?" Yvenna spoke up curiously. The others were just as curious as Brykas gave a small huff.

"A year a go, the Nyssiros held this entire island. Now all that we claim is this pitiful beach and a small village of us. It's Hep'naje that rules our home now, a dangerous beast that none have yet to conquer. Imagine a creature twice my size with poison talons, the length of my arm! Yet it leaves no tracks, disturbs no snare," Brykas described with Iolaus looking a bit freaked out. "Hep'naje is faster than they eye can see. Dare you blink…and she is upon you!"

"Ah!" Naruto, Jason and Yvenna looked towards Iolaus who jumped, giving him a deadpan expression. "What? This Hip things pretty scare, I think I'm going to sit this one out guys, see ya!" Iolaus stated as he ran off with Jason and Yvenna sighing while Naruto shook his head. They then turned back to Brykas who hummed and continued on.

"She is the perfect predator, bah! Though it's easy to see why the saytrs worship her now,"

"How many of your tribe are left?" Jason wondered as he glanced to Naruto who looked to be in thought.

"There is none but one unit or so that remain from the original colony. We sent away our females and younglings first," he informed with them nodding in understanding. "Most of our men have stayed. Yet only a bunch of stubborn fools still argue to stay and fight! None will give up more than Lykas himself."

"Sometimes a leader must be stubborn," Naruto spoke up.

"Until one day he finds he has no tribe left to lead," Brykas muttered before shaking his head. "No more time to talk traveler! There is much to prepare before Hep'naje returns. Consider yourself warned," with that Brykas stepped out of their way and they nodded, heading along the trail they were directed too.

"What do you think about this Hep'naje creature?" Jason wondered with Naruto giving a small shake of his head as they walked on, coming across the beach. "I mean it does sound pretty scary, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but we have more important things to do than be scared," Naruto responded. "If you want to go back with Iolaus I won't see you differently. I just know what needs to be done," Naruto said honestly with Yvenna glancing to Naruto. "If we need to kill this thing to get us a descendant of Hermes then so be it. There is nothing to fear but fear itself," he muttered.

Neither could really argue with him as they walked passed the beach and came in contact with a gate which opened up for them. As they walked through, the three spotted two Centaurs having a conversation, one was wielding a staff and wearing what looked like tribal robes while the other wore some armor. "Veza, don't leave. You have been by my side from the beginning," The older looking centaur wielding the staff brought up as the three approached.

"We were wrong Lykas. We should have not have come here," Veza responded as he shook his head.

"Don't say that, Hep'naje must live near the shrine," Lykas stated as he puffed on a pipe. "One last push and we can bring back the bridge. We can do it Veza, we can save our people," Lykas tried only to anger the Centaur.

"Look around you Lykas!" he gestured causing the elder to frown as he did. "There is no village left to save!" Veza then took a breath as he slowly shook his head. "I will be on the next march, I hope you will be on it too." With that the two walked away from each other and they saw Lykas walk into a hut.

Naruto gestured for his friends to follow, and they walked into the hut with Lykas raising a brow as he saw them. "Greetings," he bowed his head lightly, with Naruto doing the same. "I am Lykas, Aleph of the Nysserios. I take it you are the travelers who arrived earlier,"

"Yes. I am Achilles, this is Jason and Yvenna," Naruto introduced then continued on. "We heard of your troubles, may they soon pass. We seek a descendant of Hermes on this island. The Centaur that greeted us said you'd be the one to ask," he brought up.

"Then I am sorry to disappoint you. Hermes has abandoned this village," Lykas stated as he gave a shake of the head. "You will not find his blood here." Naruto frowned as he asked if there was anywhere else perhaps. Lykas took a puff before speaking, "Beyond this tribe only brutes and beast call Saria home. I doubt they are what you seek. There is however a shrine of Hermes on Saria, but it lies across an impassable ravine to the north. Between here and there is the jungle, Satyr territory."

Yvenna and Jason looked to Naruto, wondering what they were going to do now. "My tribe knows a way across," Lykas went on, getting their attention. "But it would be dangerous."

"I care not about danger," Naruto waved him off. "We aren't leaving till we find what we seek." Jason gave a small smile as he nodded in agreement while Lykas rose a brow.

"Then our purposes may align, Achilles. I too, have a reason to visit the shrine." Naruto raised his own brow and Lykas sighed sadly. "My tribe is being driven off this island, a beast called Hep'naje hunts my people. It's very presence has turned the Satyrs against us. Try as we might, we can not kill the beast in the wild."

"How would Hermes shrine change that?" Yvenna wondered before she remembered something. "Does it have something to do with the bridge you mention earlier? Something about one last push?"

"Yes," Lykas nodded. "I suspect Hep'naje's den is nearby. Even the most fearsome beasts must rest," Lykas stated with Naruto giving a hum with a nod. "If we find it's home. We can kill it."

"Well if the shrine is on the other side of the ravine, and the ravine is impassable, how are we going to get to the shrine?" Jason wondered curiously.

"Soon after arriving on Saria, we discovered a pair of ancient herbs, divine monuments created by Hermes himself. When we wield it and use it's devotional fragrance and pray, these herbs will create a bridge across the ravine," Lykas informed with Naruto nodding with a hum.

"And these herbs are in the jungle?"

"That is overrun by satyrs. But yes. If they can be reclaimed, then the shrine is open to us."

"I don't suppose you have a guide?" Naruto questioned. He wasn't going on some wild goose chase without some kind of map or guide. Time was not on their side, considering Jason's father could fall from his illness at any time.

"Of course. I will give you our best, my daughter." Lykas informed with Naruto raising a light brow while Yvenna gained a frown. "She will show you what must be done to restore the bridge. Once across, she can determine if the beast's den is there," Lykas informed. "With enough proof, I believe my people would be willing to make one more attempt to slay Hep'naje."

"We'll help you," Jason spoke up earning a look from Naruto and he gave a small shrug in response. Naruto gave a small sigh but nodded his head while Yvenna didn't seem to care much, though she was thoughtful. "We'll search the entire island if we have too! The shrine seems a good place to start."

"Praise Hermes," Lykas bowed. "Kromus!" Lykas called, getting a Centaur to come in the hut. "Tell my daughter to welcome our guests! She is to be their guide." The centaur nodded as Lykas turned back to them. "My daughters lodge is across from mine. She is headstrong, but she knows this land better than any other!" Lykas exclaimed with a grin before he smiled softly, "Fair bidding to you Achilles, Jason, Yvenna. The hopes of my tribe are in your hands,"

Out of respect, the three gave short bows before leaving head over to Lykas' daughter's lodge. When they arrived, the three caught sight of a beautiful young woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She stood at 5'9 with an olive complexion, a slim toned body with a modest bust, shoulder length black hair, full lips and green eyes. She wore a red shoulder-less half shirt with a red side-less skirt. She was barefoot as well, gold accessories adorning her body. She was exotically beautiful.

"How should I know?" Kromus responded to her as she spoke in a tongue none of them recognized. "They're your kind and you are to guide them. His name is Achilles," with that Kromus walked off giving a mocking laugh and Naruto raised a brow as he passed the centuar. He then looked towards the woman and bowed his head in greeting.

"Achilles, I take it you are Lykas' daughter?"

"I am, you don't seem so surprised I'm human though."

"I just found out my birth mother is a goddess, nothing much is going to surprise me at this point," Naruto snorted, which earned looks from his two friends. He however ignored them, instead he introduced them. "This is Yvenna and Jason, you are to guide us right?"

"I guess so. My name is Atalanta," She expressed. "Though I don't know why I'm guiding a couple of kids," she grumbled.

"Hey, you don't seem to be much older than us!" Yvenna bit at the woman who raised a brow. Atalanta then gestured to Naruto and Yvenna blinked and blushed a bit in embarrassment but Naruto didn't seem fazed much.

"We have a common goal, we need to get to Hermes' shrine," Naruto told her as he crossed his arms. "We seek a descendant of Hermes and the shrine seems to be the best place to search."

"Hmm, not the answer I was expecting, but fair enough," she said before gaining a slight glare. "What makes you think you can reach the shrine when our best warriors have failed?"

"Because I'm better than your best warriors," Naruto said confidently which made her raise a brow. "Don't let my age deceive you like my enemies lady, I'm far from a youngling. Now, will you agree to help us?"

Atalanta seemed to think it over for a few moments before nodding her head, "You got yourself a guide." Naruto nodded and they took off, headed to the gates, and as they walked Naruto glanced to her and couldn't help appreciate her figure even more but shook his head as now was not the time for that. The group followed Atalanta through the jungle for what seemed like hours, in silence, all of them aware of their surroundings. However it seemed Atalanta couldn't take much more of the silence and glanced to Naruto who walked beside her. "Why do you need a descendant of Hermes? If you don't mind me asking."

"We are trying to claim the Golden Fleece. Jason's father is gravely ill, and his kingdom is being ruled by his uncle who is an ass. We need the Fleece to heal the King, and restore order," Naruto explained with Atalanta glancing to Jason who was silent. "However to get to the Fleece we need a descendant from Hermes, Ares and Athena each. Saria is our first stop," Naruto finished.

"Well let me just say that this jungle is cursed," Atalanta scowled. "Bad things happen here." Narut could only hum in response as the kept on walking, nearing a waterfall. However Naruto unsheathed his sword just as Atalanta readied her bow. "Satyrs…"

"On your guard!" Naruto told Jason and Yvenna before he rushed towards four Satyrs with Atalanta aiming as she covered Naruto. Just as he and Yvenna reached the four Satyrs who held up make-shift shields and held spears, Atalanta fired two arrows which struck one in the chest. Naruto then slashed at one, which blocked but he quickly swept it of it's feet and stabbed into the ground, killing it.

Yvenna and Jason both managed to kill one, as Yvenna slashed at it's legs, and as it fell, Jason sliced off its head. Yvenna then ducked under a swing, before slashing off an arm and Naruto came from behind, running it through just as an arrow slammed through its skull. Once it was dead, Naruto rolled his neck as he kept walking with Atalanta taking the lead. "There will probably me more, so be ready," he advised his friends who nodded.

Just as he said that more Satyrs came at them, and Naruto gave a small smirk as he took out his second sword and lunged into the fray with a mad grin. They all watched in minor surprise as Naruto was easily cutting down his victims, not to mention avoiding each and every attack thrown at him. He managed to stab through one causing it to stumble back in surprise, while he took his other sword and slashed through another diagonally before slashing off the head of a third. Right before the satyr fell, he grabbed his second sword and blocked a fourth and fifth before managing to parry and spinning around, dicing them up before ending his spin by stabbing a sixth in the gut then dragging his sword up.

By the time Naruto was finished and there seemed to be no more Satyrs coming, he was covered in Satyr blood. Once he realized there was no more he sheathed his swords and took a deep breath and used a cloth from a dead Satyr to wipe off the blood that wasn't it before tossing it. "Look at the Herm," Naruto gestured to the stunned trio. He walked towards it and looked over it, "It's written in Centaur, can you read it?" Naruto asked their guide.

Atalanta slowly nodded her head, getting over the fact that the young man was a ruthless warrior. She then focused her eyes on the herm and began reading it to herself in centaur tongue. "The Great Battle of the Bloody Plains. Three days, three nights, Centaurs and Satyrs, many were the dead. Helios carved this herm after the battle," she muttered looking to Naruto who huffed lightly. That didn't help much.

With that he turned and began walking down a trail he had spotted. And as he walked they came to a certain point where Naruto raised a brow upon seeing a dead Centaur that looked to be getting eaten but there was nothing there. Then he saw a shimmer and before his eyes there was an ugly beast snarling at him. It had the body and face of a lion and three claws coming from it's back as tails of some sort.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Yvenna freaked out as she took a step back and Jason had a shaky hand as he held his sword. Atalanta scowled as she prepared her bow while Naruto readied a single sword for the moment.

"Hep'naje, stay back if you're not up to the challenge!" Naruto ordered, he didn't need his friends dying on him. Naruto then rushed at the monster who roared and rushed at him while Atalanta was firing arrows at it. Naruto side stepped the stinger lunged at him, and he quickly avoided a left swipe and as he avoided he struck, slashing his right leg. This earned a snarl as it suddenly zipped out of his sight.

"Achilles right!" Atalanta called and Naruto jumped back just as the monster lunged at him from the right. Once he came to a skidding halt, he pulled out his second sword. Apparently he would need it after all. Naruto ran towards it, avoiding its strikes before he blurred at its side to slash but he was knocked away by it's tail. As he tumbled and rolled, he soon got back on his feet and lunged again.

The tail moved to snap at him, but he dodged then rolled across the ground to appear on it's left then continued on his track. It swiped but Naruto counterattacked, slicing it's paw while flipping his handle on his other sword and moved for and upward stab. But the beast had it's tail knock him away again. It worked out though as Atalanta had fired two arrows at the beast, piercing it's head…or it was supposed too.

The beast appeared right before Yvenna about to chomp her head off, but before it could do such thing Naruto had tackled it into a wall. He then jumped back as the tails tried to pierce him through. "Yvenna! Sword now!" Naruto snapped and she tossed it to him, allowing him to cut off a tail that came at him. Hep'naje screamed in pain right before it fleed from Naruto's attack to slash it's face. "Damn it! I was so close!"

"Damn Hep'naje!" Atalanta cursed, sharing Naruto's anger as she saw the monsters meal. "I will have the beasts hide!" she snarled before turning to Yvenna and Jason. "And you two! Are you not warriors?!" she demanded getting their attention. "You wear armor as ones but yet you stand there as cowards!"

"Atalanta," Naruto called in a stern tone causing her to glance to him with a wondering yet irritated scowl. "Let them be. This is their first fight with such a vicsious creature, they are still new to this."

"That is no excuse!" Atalanta snapped. "You are younger then they are, smaller, and yet you leapt into battle with no fear, no hesitation while they stood there allowing themselves to be targets for Hep'naje!" Atalanta then turned on the two once more. "If you will not contribute in anyway to make yourself useful against Hep'naje then return to your boat until you are beckoned!" with that the woman huffed walking off.

Naruto sighed as he found his swords and sheathed them while returning Yvenna's to her. "Naruto I…" the blond simply held a hand up and shook his head before he followed after Atalanta. This didn't make the two feel any better as they silently followed after the two, but wondered if they should take Iolaus lead and return to the ship.

"I have blame in his death," Atalanta frowned as she gazed at the fallen Centaur and glanced to Naruto. "I can not speak the rites, will you do it?" she asked with Naruto nodding his head.

"Yeah. Tell me what I need to know though," he said with Atalanta nodding her head as he spoke. "Let the gods be witness to these last rites. Hear me swift heeled Hermes, mark now the life song of Falum, fallen scout of the Nysserios. Atalanta, speak of the life and virtues of the fallen so that the gods may hear,"

"Falum was a brave scout, when others would be unwilling to venture into the jungle, he would always volunteer," Atalanta began with a somewhat somber look in her eyes. "He was a great singer of songs, his voice would cheer the village even in our darkest times," she went on. "He was a loving son, he helped Jelios quite a bit and sought medicine for his father. Falum had a mind for strategy as he helped Nessus form our plan to turn back the satyrs on the bloody planes."

"A worthy Centaur." Naruto nodded his head. "Falum who was a dutiful and loving son who hoped to carry on his father's work to aid his tribe. May we all be such faithful sons and daughters to our fathers," Naruto wished as he kneeled. "Falum of Nysserios. Find now you're eternal place. Find now the fate you deserve. You are released from this mortal temple, may unyielding Hades have mercy on your spirit."

"Thank you Achilles, I…" Atalanta paused before she gave a soft smile as he stood. "Thank you." Naruto bowed his head lightly. "When we get back to the village, we must tell Jelios of his son's fate." Naruto nodded in agreement. "As for now, the fate of the sacred herms, is not far from us." Naruto nodded as he gestured for her to continue.

"Lead the way."

 **So I'm not going to say much, but I want to clarify that it was not Aphrodite that made Leda seduce Naruto, that was simply Leda's own desires. Hera asked Aphrodite for help, to break up the relationship Leda wanted with Naruto, so Aprhodite broke it up. So for those of you cursing Aprhodite, don't, it was not her fault. She helped Hera and soon...she will help Naruto.**

 **That is all.**

 **Chapter 9: Chapter 8**

 **Chapter VIII**

"There's no one here."

"And no sign of Hep'naje's lair either," Atalanta scowled as she looked around with Naruto who had a rather patient expression. Yvenna and Jason were a bit annoyed that they went through all this trouble for nothing, and Yvenna looked to Naruto. The blond was gazing at the statue of Hermes, humming quietly to himself. "If it's not here then where?"

"Lets look around," Naruto voiced as he began moving. "Keep our eyes open," he muttered as he paced around and his eyes spotted something and raised a brow. "That one fruit I haven't seen before." This drew attention to a glowing fruit on a branch and he studied it.

"This is a connducien tree, see the roots?" Atalanta pointed out with Naruto nodding. "It resmembles the entwined snakes of Hermes' staff," she stated and hummed. "I've never seen it bare fruit before. The centaur's say it blooms when Hermes has been near." She explained to Naruto who seemed interested. "They also say that one who eats the fruit can see through the eyes of Hermes himself. But…"

"But?" Yvenna questioned as Atalanta gained a frown.

"I've also heard that those who eat the fruit, also don't exactly recover."

"You've got to be kidding me, Achilles," Yvenna called but Naruto ignored her as he continued forward. "Naruto! We can't take chances!"

"She's right! What if…"

"We can't move forward if we focus on what if's," Naruto cut off Jason. Naruto then glanced to Jason, "This is not just about saving your father anymore Jason, but something else. The relationship I have with my family is on the line as well," with that Naruto stepped towards the fruit and plucked it. He then took a bite and swallowed it. It was rather juicy, a pleasant taste.

However his thoughts on the fruit were replaced with the feeling of falling, as the roots suddenly gave way. As he fell calmed himself as he saw the spiritual image of his mother who gave him a beautiful smile. Knowing he was safe he took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes he saw that he was back, standing on the roots. The others standing in the same spot though they were gazing towards him curiously.

Before he could say anything though, he was greeted to the image of a handsome man brunette shoulder length hair with a five o'clock shadow and wearing green and blue robes standing at 5'10. Naruto also took note of the wings on his shoes and knew who this man was, causing him to kneel out of respect. "Lord Hermes."

"Naruto," Hermes greeted with a light smirk. "Athena was right, you are rather young, but from watching you, quite strong. No wonder Ares has taken interest in you," he chuckled with Naruto humming. "I know what you seek here, Naruto of Achilles. However the time for the descendant of my blood is not yet to be revealed,"

"Then what must I do to make it time?"

"The Nysserios are a good people, you must end their suffering."

"Such as slaying Hep'naje."

"Yes, but there is another evil on Saria far greater than that. One you must uncover and destroy," Hermes shared with Naruto raising a brow. "The fruit has given you new eyes. Ones that can let you peer into the spirit world itself. Go and find the lost spirits that roam this island and give to them last rites. Talk to them. The dead hold the key Naruto. In their lost minds, they hold the answer than you seek." With that Hermes disappeared and Naruto gave a light frown.

"Are you okay?" Yvenna asked as she walked up to him, resting her hand on his cheek. Naruto blinked but nodded his head, "We lost you there for a bit. Did something happen?"

"I met Hermes, and he gave me a task," Naruto shared with a light grumble as he began walking. "We must speak with the dead, the fruit I ate allows me to see their spirits," he then looked to Atalanta. "There is something going on here, something more then Hepnaje. A greater evil. Hermes says the dead will tell us more."

"A greater evil than Hep'naje? But what?"

"I don't know. But we're going to find out."

The group trekked through the jungle, for what felt and probably was hours. During this time, they fought with the violent Satyrs, with Jason and Yvenna fighting with courage to not only prove worthy to themselves, but to Naruto, not wanting to be seen as a burden. Naruto had also come across the spirit of Atalanta's mother Polyseia, who was once an Oracle of Apollo.

They then learned that her spirit was trapped in the mortal plane, so they went to the site of her death with Naruto speaking her last rites. She then had a conversation with Atalanta, and told them that her spirit was still bound due to her love for Lasander, Atalanta's father. Thus they began their search, and soon Naruto came across the spirit of a Centaur. The Centaur had been the first of Hep'naje's victims when it first attacked, causing him to watch as it battled against his brethren. The Centaur also watched Hep'naje escape and Naruto came to the conclusion that Hep'naje escaped by entering the spirit world. Now that he had the eyes of Hermes, he could kill Hep'naje.

The group continued on, finding Lasander's spirit. Naruto learned that he was killed by Manticores and set off to find his final resting place to give him last rites. Due to her connection with her father, Atalanta was able to guide them to Lasander's resting place through feeling. It didn't take them long to find it and Naruto gave her father his last rites, which she was very thankful for. She even had the chance to speak to both of her parents at the same time.

Lasander and Polyseia then told Naruto and Atalanta that there was a traitor among the Nysserios. One of the Centaurs had tamed Hep'naje, which was a clue to Atalanta. She then came to the conclusion that the Beast Tamer, Nessus was the traitor her parents spoke of. Was that information was given to them, Atalanta spoke with her parents privately before giving a tearful goodbye. Once they were gone, she thanked Naruto, kissing his cheek which made Yvenna a bit jealous.

Now knowing who was behind everything, Atalanta wanted to head to the village but Naruto stopped her. He explained to her that they would need proof that Nessus was behind it, having it would give them the advantage. Though she was irritable about it, she understood and continued to follow Naruto's lead. Thus they began to search for Hep'naje, which would be difficult, considering Naruto could see it's tracks.

He followed the tracks with his group behind him but he came to a stop as Hep'naje's tracks stopped at rock wall. "Interesting," Naruto hummed to himself as he rubbed his hand on the wall. "Stand back," he told them as he rolled his shoulder and gripped his fist. With a smirk he cocked back his fist and released it, causing his fist to slam into the wall and causing it to shatter. This earned wide eyes from the other three while Naruto blew the dust off his knuckles. "C'mon, its tracks lead in here."

Naruto thus led them into the cave tunnel and Naruto unsheathed his swords, "Be on your toes." The three nodded as they themselves got ready with Yvenna and Jason putting away their fear. As they traveled deeper into the cave, they saw a Satyr doing some kind of ritual before Hep'naje snuck up behind him and tore him apart before taking notice of them. It roared at them and Naruto resumed his battle with the monster.

This time he was prepared, this time he was ready! He easily avoided his stingers while Jason and Yvenna flanked him, Atalanta firing arrows at the monster. Naruto grabbed Jason, throwing him to the side to avoid being ran through while Yvenna gave a battle cry as she charged forward and clashed with Hep'naje's claw then ducked under a stinger just as an arrow pierced it's arm. Jason then ran towards Hep'naje and stabbed it's side before he was smacked away. A stinger tried to stab Yvenna but Naruto saved her while also slashing away it's stinger earning a howl of pain.

Atalanta continued to fire arrows at it while Naruto set Yvenna down and suddenly moved to the far left, just as Hep'naje moved. It was caught off guard as Naruto appeared where it had decided to run and he stabbed it's paw before punching its face. Removing his sword he moved to slice it's jaw but he instead blocked a stinger then another. Jason quickly pulled Naruto out from the back just as an arrow pierced it's shoulder. Naruto then came to a skidding halt, "We need to slice off it's stingers, it's only worthy defense," he told Yvenna and Jason who nodded. "Atalanta!"

"Got it!" Atalanta nodded as she grabbed an arrow and focused on the beast and fired the three arrows just as Yvenna took off with that arrows. Hep'naje snarled as it began to move and Jason moved with it, tackling it as had tried to go right. As Jason slammed it into a wall, he then stumbled back as the beast roared and was about to run him through. However Atalanta fired two arrows which pierced it's neck, throwing off it's aim. Naruto used this to slash off the stinger, then he jumped on Hep'naje's back and slashed off the rest earning a scream of pain. He then switched the position of his sword and pierced it's skull, earning a screech before it gave way, slamming to the ground with a thud.

For good measure, Naruto twisted his blade before he removed it and stepped off it. He then chuckled as he flicked the blood off his blades, "That was fun." This earned a huff from Jason while Yvenna gave a light groan of disagreement. Atalanta chuckled as she approached Hep'naje's corpse and looked it over.

"I found it," she told him and he looked to see a symbol on the beasts skin. "That's Nessus' mark, he brands the beasts he tames." Naruto nodded as he carved it off the body. "Now that we have the proof, he head to the village!" the group nodded and they left the cave, headed for the village. However when they neared the gates, they all came to a stop when they saw Nessus standing before them in all his muscular 9ft armored glory as he glared down at them. "Nessus," Atalanta snarled.

"You had to go on and kill her!" Nessus snarled back as he glared back at them. "To go and destroy something so perfect! Is unforgivable!"

"That thing was a monster!" Yvenna yelled at Nessus. "Just like you!"

"What a worthless race you are," Nessus growled as he crossed his arms. "Weak, small, play things of the gods! I am Nessus son of Nyros! And I am my race! Perfected!"

"When we're done with you, we'll drag your corpse back for all the Nyssiros to see," Atalanta smirked as she readied her bow.

"What do you honestly think is going to happen here, human?" Nessus mocked with a sneer. He then reached for his large weapon, pointing it at them. "I've seen more battles than you have seen days in your life!"

"Nessus son of Nyros! I bear proof of your treachery! So I demand lawful challenge!" Atalanta growled. "By the laws of the Nyssiros! I call you traitor!" Atalanta snarled as she prepared her bow, but Naruto raised a hand up. This earned the attention of them all as Naruto spoke.

"Lower your weapons, I'll handle this myself." He stated which surprised them all while Nessus gave a hearty laugh at Naruto as the blond unsheathed his sword and rolled his neck.

"Do you honestly think you can take me on yourself?! You?! A small boy?!"

"You doubt me?"

"Yes, yes I do!"

"Then let me get one hit,"

"Eh?"

"I did not misspeak," Naruto shook his head. "I am small, I am human, I am weak, am I not?" he asked with a raised brow. "Then surely, someone as big, strong and fearsome as you are, have nothing to fear," Naruto shrugged. "Let me get one strike, to show you how strong I really am." Nessus laughed at him while Naruto's companions looked at him as if he was insane. Atalanta even had a look of worry in her eyes but Naruto ignored them.

"Very well boy," Nessus sneered. "I will allow you one strike. Best make it count, because it will the only one you will get!" Naruto said nothing as he gripped his blade, a blank look on his face. "Come!" Nessus beckoned and Naruto began walking before breaking out into a jog then a full on sprint. Nessus had a smirk on his face though he raised a brow, when Naruto pushed off the ground, jumping towards him. Fear suddenly struck Nessus' heart as he saw what was once calm sapphire blue orbs, now violent blood red.

Then he struck.

Naruto landed on the ground with ease, crouched. He then slowly stood and sheathed his sword just as he heard,

 _THUD!_

The ground shook from Nessus' body falling to the ground while his head rolled to Atalanta's feet. Yvenna covered her mouth in pure shock and disgust as Nessus' blood stained the jungle floor from his fatal and only wound. Jason along with Atalanta were both speechless, gazing at him with awe in their eyes. Naruto took a breath as he turned and gave a smile.

"C'mon lets go tell Lykas."

"Achilles, the Nyssiros are grateful to you and your friends."

"We did what we had too," Naruto bowed his head in response. He then glanced to Atalanta, giving her a smile which made her smile as well, "Without Atalanta's help, we would have not succeeded." Lykas smiled as he nodded his head.

"Even in our darkest days, I have always thanked Hermes for sending Atalanta to us," Lykas smiled earning a small huff of embarrassment from his adoptive daughter. "Let me boast on you daughter. Don't deny an old Centaur that joy," Lykas chuckled with Atalanta giving a grumble, though their attention was given to a strong breeze of wind and Lykas hummed. "The Wind walker,"

Naruto nodded as he left the group for the time being, and when he did, he was greeted to the site of Hermes who gestured for him to follow. So, Naruto did, the centaurs bowing as they passed. "Quite the warrior you are," Hermes chuckled with Naruto humming, "Ares speaks highly of you." Naruto gave a small smile but said noting of it which Hermes found interesting. "I remember when the Nyssiros first arrived on Saria. I met them at the edge of the forest in the guise of a magnificent ram. In hindsight, I might have chosen a different form. Their hunters tried to shoot me," Hermes joked lightly.

Naruto chuckled lightly and Hermes gave a smile, "You laugh. So you are not as serious as you are portrayed. That's good, child innocence is very important especially in violent times like these," Hermes sighed. "You've done a great thing here, Naruto of Achilles. You've restored Saria and the Nyssiros."

"I've done what I must do to further my quest," Naruto said in response. "I've done what you wished Lord Hermes. Perhaps now we can talk about what you can offer me, to help?" Naruto requested with a tone of respect which Hermes found quite impressive.

"Yes, you are right," Hermes nodded his head. "But before I give you something, I must take something back. I allowed you to see through my eyes for a time, but mortals are not meant to see that way for long," Hermes shook his head. "But let's see what I can give you in return." Hermes then gave a small smile as he created a blade that was quite exotic looking, created from the winds. "I call it Wind Shear. It will serve you well," Hermes offered to Naruto who held it and gave a grin. "And one more thing," he then pointed and Naruto turned to see that a large beautiful statue of him slaying Nessus rose from the water. "Now all that come to Saria, will know what you have done."

"Well, I got to say I'm honored," Naruto chuckled as he then turned to him. "However, I need to find the one who carries your blood," Naruto informed with a calm expression.

"Ah yes, nearly forgot," Hermes nodded. "Come, let's speak with Lykas." They then turned to see Lykas walking towards them with the others joining him. "You honor yourself Lykas," Hermes greeted the centaur. "By choosing to stay and fight. The tribe Nyssiros is forever favored in my eyes. Achllies needs one who shares my blood. Lykas, what do you say?"

"What do I say?"

"Lykas? In the bloodline of Hermes?" Jason voiced, confused just as Naruto raised a brow.

"Not just Lykas, all Centaurs. It's a long story, but I think Lykas would be a good fit for your purpose, Achilles." Hermes smiled. Lykas bowed in response.

"I would be honored, to help Achilles in anyway I can."

"Then welcome aboard," Naruto smiled. "We have more than enough room on the Argo," Naruto then turned and walked to Atalanta who blinked as he regarded her with a friendly smile. "Would you like to join us too, Atalanta?"

"Me?"

"Her?"

Naruto ignored Yvenna as he gazed at Atalanta who ignored her as well. "Why do you want me to join you?"

"You'd make a fine Argonaut, Atalanta. Your skills complement my own," Naruto answered as he then gave a shrug. "Besides, we're friends, aren't we?" he smiled while she gave him a small smile of her own.

"I've long thought about seeing the world beyond this island," Atalanta admitted but then gave a small frown, "However my tribe comes first. What say you, Lykas?"

"Atalanta, you are Nyssiros, but you are also human. Venture out among your own kind, for a time. Learn about your people, and then choose where you best belong," Lykas advised his adoptive daughter who gave a big smile and turned to Naruto.

"Then my bow is yours, Naruto," she whispered with a wink and he gave a light blush but nodded his head with a smile of his own.

"Excellent! This tale gets more interesting by the minute!" Hermes grinned with an excited chuckle. "Good luck to you, Achilles, the gods watch you." With that Hermes disappeared in a gust of wind. Naruto nodded his head as he looked to the sky and gave a small smile before he looked to his crew.

"It's time we leave. Argonauts, to the ship. We head for Kythra."

 **Chapter 10: Chapter 9**

 **Chapter IX**

"I don't do ghosts,"

"Then stay here," Naruto grumbled as he looked at Iolaus who had a small frown. "If you weren't going to participate why even show up?" Naruto shook his head as he readied his armor. "Yvenna's fallen ill, you take care of her."

Naruto was readying his armor, ready to explore Kythra for Athena's descendant, with Atalanta and Jason deciding to tag along as well. Yvenna would have come, but she was sick. Iolaus was once again being a coward, which is why he suggested he watch over Yvenna with Medea and Lykas. He had no patience to deal with Iolaus, which is why without another word, he left with Atalanta and Jason following.

Supposedly it was haunted, as a one hundred ships have set sail to the island but none returned. When Naruto spoke to Medea about it, she told him she had sensed a dark taint on the island but wasn't sure what it was. So he was advised to be careful, which he would be. Once they set on the docks, they took note how it seemed to be abandoned for quite awhile.

The blond frowned before rolling his shoulders and pressing on, Atalanta and Jason following him. As they continued to leave the docks, they were a bit surprised when a young girl who looked to be around ten or twelve ran up to them. "Are you the judge?" she asked causing them to furrow their brows in confusion. "The village is ahead," with that said the girl ran and Naruto motioned for them to follow the girl which they did.

As they followed the girl, Naruot noted that the place did seem kind of deserted, but he also took note of the various statues that were standing around. He found their positions strange, wondering why they were sculpted in such ways, but his attention was more focused on the gate they had reached, which was a bit open. They slipped inside and walked forward, causing the little girl to appear before them again. "Here. Come." Then she ran again, making them follow again. Running, the three began to look around, noticing how they seemed to be in some kind of village and the statues were present as well.

Naruto came to a halt as he saw the girl standing in the center of the village, in a big circle. "This is what you must do," the girl told them with Naruto raising a brow. "My name is Strixa. I was chosen to deliver the message. This is the Ring of Virtues. This is what you must do."

"How long have you been here youngling?" Atalanta wondered. "Is your family here?" she wondered with Strixa shaking her head.

"I'm not alone. Everyone is here. They've been waiting for you. You've already seen the others," Strixa told them. Hearing this Naruto narrowed his eyes as he pieced it together a bit more.

"The Statues."

"Yes. The dark ones came in the night," Strixa stated with a nod. "We were defenseless. We could not stand against them," she shook her head with a frown. "Then she saved us. To keep us safe until the Virtues could be restored. That's why we've been waiting for you."

"She?" Jason questioned.

"She must be referring to Lady Athena," Naruto assumed. "This is her island so to speak. What Virtues do you speak of Strixa? Are they the Virtues of Athena?" Naruto wondered causing Atalanta and Jason to look at him confused. "While in the academy, we learned quite a bit besides combat. I decided to study the gods, to learn more about them. If I'm correct then she is referring to the five virtues of Athena," He then pointed to each smaller circle, at the edges. "Wisdom, Justice, Discipline, Courage and Humility," Naruto addressed. Naruto then looked to Strixa, "What do the virtues have to do with this village and the statues?"

"When the Virtues are honored, the symbol shines like a beacon," Strixa told him. "This is what you must do. Make the Virtues shine again. Then the temple will be open to us all," Strixa explained. "You must find and save the Devout. Five true believers of the five virtues. Bring them home and their virtue will light your path."

"Very well then, we fill find your five virtuous Kythrans and if they are in danger, we will save them," Naruto assured Strixa.

"Order from Chaos. Hope from Despair. Redemption from Dishonor. The dark ones will try to stop you," Strixa warned. "And so it has begun."

"Athena help us!"

"Naruto the statues!" Jason pointed out as Naruto turned to watch as the statues were no longer statues. He saw a woman fall to the ground wile what looked to be an Ionian soldier walked towards her, ready to end her life. Naruto quickly unsheathed his sword and with a mighty swing upward, violent winds blew from and cut through every single Ionian warrior, leaving nothing but their corpses. "Whoa,"

"Yeah, whoa," Naruto blinked, himself amazed by what just happened. "That was so cool," he grinned before shaking his head. His attention was then given to an older man wearing rather nice white and blue robes.

"By Athena's grace, you've saved us! I knew our prayers would be answered!" the man thanked with a bow while the woman beside him bowed as well.

"Thank you stranger! Who are you?"

"I am Achilles, this is Atalanta and Jason. You are?"

"I am Magistrate Meno, and this is Eleni," the older man introduced.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" Jason requested with Meno nodding his head as he glanced towards the corpses.

"They are…they were Ionians. They attacked us in the night. Before we knew it, they were in the village," Meno explained. "Before we could react, many were slaughtered. Some of our people fled into the swamps. Ionians chased after them as well," Meno then gave a soft sigh. "When all hope seemed lost, Athena delivered us, protecting us until one could arrive to stop this attack."

"Well we saw other statues on the way here. We are going to find and save the rest of your people," Naruto told him. "Is there are other places we should look?"

"There are still more here in the village. But I beseech you to also explore the swamps. My daughter Iona, was keeping a vigil at a small shrine to Athena there," Meno answered him with Eleni adding along.

"Our healer, Kassia is out there as well. She went to gather herbs for the sick. We havea small child wracked with fever. Kassia must be found!" Eleni said urgently.

"Stay safe here," Naruto ordered with a kind nod. "We'll send anyone we find back here to the village."

"You fulfill Athena's will! Return our people, and my daughter Iona. Athena protect you," Meno and Eleni bowed. Naruto nodded as he went around the village and as he did so, more statues were brought back to life. He then left the village heading through the swamps. As they traveled through the swamps, they came across more Ionians which they took care of, with minor difficulty. Naruto wasn't able to do the same cool trick as he did last time, but he was fine with that, as it allowed him to release the tension within him.

As they traveled the swamp, Naruto took note of a trail and followed it. When he came to the end he saw a statue that was suddenly returned back to life. The woman took a breath before she looked around and gave a smile to Naruto. "Thank you! I was hoping you'd fine me out here,"

"You were aware of our presence?" Atalanta questioned with the woman giving a light hum.

"In a sense. In Athena's sanctuary, we could feel the passage of time. But not as you do," she told them. "Others who have come, we see only as passing shadows. But you are clear to us. As you approached, I could see fully again," she smiled. "I'm glad you came when you did. Not for my own sake, you understand, but for the child's."

"You must be Kassia then," Naruto smiled. "Eleni is with the girl now," he informed and Kassia looked quite relieved.

"Then Demetria's in good hands. But I must hurry back! The girl's fever must be broken soon or it will kill her," Kassia stated and Naruto nodded in understanding, as he advised for her to go. "Thank you," she bowed her head before taking off. Once she was gone, and they continued, Atalanta gave a small frown.

"I don't understand why Athena would do this to her own people. It almost seems cruel," She voiced with Jason giving a small shrug.

"Perhaps Athena believed everyone was culpable to some degree for the theft of the Fleece," Jason figured.

"What Lady Athena did was wise," Naruto shut them up with a small look. "Doing it the way she did has saved her people as well as punished them a bit. I highly doubt the circles stopped glowing when the people were turned to stone. Something happened for them to stop glowing and she punished them lightly by turning them to stone as well as the Ionians," Naruto explained. "C'mon we got more people to find."

Find more statues they did, bringing them to battle with more Ionians. This time however, Atalanta and Jason provided cover for Naruto and protection of the Kythrians while Naruto dealt with them. They were amazed with his speed, his power and the ferocity behind his attacks. As they watched, they came to the conclusion that he was born for battle, because not once did he end up with even a tickle of a wound.

Once the battle was over, the old man turned to the young woman, "Adelpha, my dear! Are you hurt?"

"No Errikos. Are there any more?" Adelpha asked him who shook his head just as Naruto approached them.

"You are safe for now," The man told her before turning to Naruto. "I am General Errikos. This is Adelpha, my charge," he introduced with Naruto introducing himself as well. "You are to be commended for your assistance in helping put down the Ionian threat, young one. You are quite skilled,"

"I had great teachers," he shrugged. "I was happy to help, General. There are people in the village again. Would you escort the young lady safely back?" he asked with Errikos nodding his head.

"Of course, Young Warrior," he then gave a smirk. "And if there are any Ionians between here and there, I've got plenty more to give them." Adelpha however didn't look too thrilled by that and Naruto gave a small chuckle as he assured her.

"The way is clear. Stay to the path and go straight back," he advised. Errikos nodded as he and Adelpha left. Naruto and his companions left as well, continuing there exploration a bit more. That had even come across a man who was dying from an Ionian spear, however before he died, he told them of guards that were innocent which made the three curious, but Naruto paid attention anyway until the man's last breath. Despite Jason and Atalanta feeling they should return to the daughter, Naruto was not convinced.

Simply because they had yet to come across Iona. So they explored more until they came upon the shrine of Athena and saw a group of Ionians surrounding a young woman. Upon Naruto stepping onto the scene, the statues came to life and Naruto scowled as there was too many. He would need to end this quick! Pulling out his sword he swung it with a powerful arm, he was further surprised when the blade shredded the Ionians while Jason and Atalanta killed the rest. It didn't take long for them all to be dead and Naruto sheathed his sword, approaching Iona.

"I thank you stranger. You have saved this shrine," Iona thanked him with a smile though Naruto shook his head.

"I was more concerned with your safety," he said honestly.

"Our duty is to live by the Virtues. What happens to us after that is Athena's charge," she then looked to the shrine and gave a frown. "The years have not been kind to this shrine. I have much work to do to restore it."

"I understand, but you have a more pressing obligation," Naruto informed causing her to raise a brow. "You must go back to the village. The Ring of Virtues has gone dark. I've been asked to bring the people of Kythra home." Hearing this shocked her as her eyes went wide and fear in her eyes.

"The Virtues do not shine?! We must atone! I will return at once!" With that she ran off, with Naruto following after her. Now it was time to return to the village. Once they returned, Naruto took note of two men currently cuffed up, being found guilty of some crime while a man over watched them.

"Excuse me, but what is to happen with these men?"

The man, Sporus raised a brow at Naruto before answering. "They've been sentenced to die. Such is the law of Kythra. They'd be dead already, but we thought some time in the Pillories might loosen their tongues," he informed. "You see, they won't tell us where they hid the money they stole from the man they murdered,"

"These men are guards?"

"That's right."

"How could you have known that?" Meno wondered as he walked up to them.

"Magistrate. Go to Nico's house and check his cellar. Hurry, let us know what you find," Naruto ordered and Meno hummed and gave a nod. Naruto turned to Sporus and spoke, "Baliff, tell me the facts of this case."

"Both these men, Comeas and Pyrrho, served as private guards to Diodorus, a wealthy trader," Sporus began. "One night, Diodorus' brother, Nico, came by to visit. He found Comeas hovering over Diodorus' dead body. During a search of Comeas' house, we found the poison responsible. Then we searched Pyrrho's house and found some of the missing money. Clearly they were working together."

"These men didn't kill Diodorus, Nico did."

"I told you!" Pyrrho exclaimed.

"Silence!" Comeas told Pyrrho. "How do you know stranger?"

"We found Nico in the swamps, wounded by an Ionian spear. Before he died he admitted to the crime."

"It's true!" Meno exclaimed as he came back. "Nico's cellar is full of coin! These men are innocent! Release them!"

"What do you know," Sporus muttered. "But what about Pyrrho?"

"You heard him! Release me!"

"You said Diodorus was unconscious when you arrived. You might have saved him if you called for help!" Sporus reasoned. "Instead you left him there while you filled your pockets and ran off!"

"Hmm, Achilles, what do you say? What should be done with Pyrrho?" Meno wondered with Naruto raising a brow as Atalanta and Jason looked to him as well. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"New evidence has surfaced, let Comeas go," he spoke. "As for Pyrrho, let him have a new trial, now that the truth is known."

"Another trial?! I didn't kill him! This isn't fair!"

"It isn't fair to you," Naruto snorted.

"It will be as you say, Achilles."

"Damn you! Damn you all!"

Naruto rolled his shoulders as left and found Iona who walked up to him and gave him a smile. "I've heard what you've already done here. Athena has surely chosen you to bring Justice to Kythra," she then gave a small frown. "I have tried to lead a disciplined life, but if this can happen, what is the point of discipline?"

"Tragedies can test the strongest faith," Naruto voiced his thoughts.

"My father, all of us, we failed," she gripped her fist. "We failed. If we were more courageous, perhaps we could have driven off the invaders. If more wise, we could have seem them coming. If more disciplined, we would not have been so easily surprised." She then gave a sigh. "Sometimes it seems the virtues are at a cross purposes with each other. How do we choose between them?"

"Well, there are times when the best course calls for wisdom," Naruto shrugged. "At other times, courage is required," Naruto spoke. "You must learn to recognize the situation and act in a way that best serves your current purpose."

"Hm, for someone so young, you are wise as you are skilled, Achilles," Iona smiled softly at him. "Athena chose well. I will think on what you've said. May Athena bless you always," she bowed and Naruto returned it. When Naruto made his way to the Ring of Virtues, he was relieved to see that all the virtues were restored, Meno waiting for him with a smile.

"Achilles, on behalf of Kythra village. I want to thank you," Meno told him. "You have restored not just the Ring of Virtues, but our people as well." Naruto shook his head with a small smile.

"It was Athena's will that you be saved. Now our business lies in the temple."

"Be careful, Ionians followed Lady Medusa inside, before the gates closed. And Phaedon may still be there as well." Naruto nodded as he and the others watched the temple doors open and proceeded inside them temple. Naruto prepared his sword, which was cue for the others to prepare as well. They were right to do so, as not long after doing so, Ionians came back to life. But they were no trouble as Naruto easily slew them and continued on his way.

They soon came to a statue of Athena with a waterfall behind it, and waiting there was Strixa. "Two more are waiting for you here. But these two do not know they wait," she told them with her usual blank expression.

"There is one thing I don't understand, Lady Athena," Naruto revealed causing Jason and Atalanta to look surprised while the girl gave a small smile. "Why make the people of Kythra wait all these years before setting them free?" he questioned curiously.

"And what should they have been set free too? A ravaged island? A shuttered temple? Their leaders dead?" Athena shook her head. "I have preserved my people, protected them until the arrival of someone who could truly save them. I believe you might be that person, Naruto. Your resolve on your quest has shown me as much. Will you prove me right?"

"If this is your will Lady Athena, then I will try. What must be done?" he asked with a curious smile.

"Two more cases you must weigh. Two more judgments you must cast. The two who remain bear the burden of this island's fate. Phaedon and Medusa," Athena spoke with Naruto nodding. "Remember, those outside could not be held responsible for the crimes that have occurred. They were worthy of being saved. Those inside the temple, however, must be judged, by you. And be sure, they will resist such judgement."

With that Athena ran off with Atalanta looking to Naruto curiously, "How did you know she was Athena, Naruto?" she wondered with the blond looking towards the statue and gave a small smile.

"I've met her before. I can never forget such beautiful eyes," was all that he said before he began walking, going left. He had a feeling that's where he needed to go before that waterfall. As they walked down the hall, Naruto frowned as he heard voices, voices there were arguing. As they got closer, Naruto was able to tell it was actually a debate, and as he turned the corner leaving the hall and entering a room he saw several men, with one man standing in the middle, looking quite different from the others.

"My fellow Philosophers, the Golden Fleece was an abomination! It had no place in this world!" the man in the middle said. "It's theft, criminal though it may be, will serve the greater good in the end. This I promise you! Or my name is not Phaedon!"

"You speak falsely," Naruto spoke up, bringing attention to him. "No crime can serve the public good."

"Can it not? And shall we take a nameless stranger's word on that?"

"My name is Achilles, and I say your speech is false."

"Then we must debate sir! That is if you have the credentials to speak before such an august company," Phaedon smirked while Naruto gave a small chuckle as the other philosophers around the room wanted the debate to go forward. "Our custom demands that all who speak in this assembly first demonstrate a modicum of knowledge of the subject at hand,"

"Let there be questions! And let him offer answers!"

"Certainly you would have no objection to establishing your familiarity with the history of the Fleece?" Phaedon questioned with a raised brow. "For example, a most rudimentary question…who created the Golden Fleece?"

"The Titan Epimetheus," Naruto spoke with a sure tone. "He fashioned the Golden Ram whose hide became the fleece."

"Correct!"

"Well then, here's a question any acolyte would be expected to answer. What two gifts did Prometheus grant unto man?"

"Prometheus stole sacred fire from Olympus and gave it to man. The other gift was an upright form in the image of the gods."

"Correct!"

"For one so young, you do have quite the knowledge. Very well, one last question then," Phaedon shrugged with Naruto waiting patiently. "Who sle…"

"It was man who slew the golden ram," Naruto answered, cutting him off.

"Indeed it was!"

"Hmm, a seed of truth. But does it lie on fertile ground or cling in vain to rocky purchase?" Phaedon wondered as he glared lightly at Naruto. "The Thesis! The golden fleece is an abomination and has no place in the mortal world! The proponent, Phaedon! A humble servant of this temple and its high priestess. The opposition, Achilles! An Itinerant traveler from parts unknown!"

"Argument the first!"

"The Fleece is an abomination!" Phaedon started. "Was not he who created it the Titan Epimetheus, cast down into Tartarus by Zeus for doing so?" Phaedon wondered. "Clearly the lord of Olympus judged the act of creation to be evil and worthy of damnation! Can we not infer that the product of that act is also evil and worthy of damnation?"

"A persuasive argument!"

"Still flawed," Naruto spoke out. "Epimetheus' proud defiance of the command of Zeus was the cause of his undoing. How he defied that command is Immaterial. His failing was due to the lack of humility. His pride drove him to create the golden ram in foolish competition with his brother," Achilles informed. "For that he was cast down by Zeus. Not for what he created, but for why."

"Yes! Your argument is sound! You have my support sir!"

"Pure sophistry!" Phaedon spat. "A clumsy argument to snare the feeble minded! We continue!"

"Argument the second!"

"The fleece circumvents the will of the gods and the natural order," Phaedon went on. "The immortal gods look down from might olympus and wish such and such to be. And then Cleophas the halfwit goatherd uses the fleece and makes such and such not so," Phaedon shook his head with a frown. "No mortal should have the power to countermand the divine scheme of life, death and afterlife." Phaedon explained. "I, for one, believe the will of the gods should be inviolate to the whims and caprices of imperfect minds."

"A devout argument indeed!"

"That's what you call that? I call it cold and cynical," Naruto scoffed a bit. "What of men who honored the gods, what of men inspired by the gods? Does my opponent deny that through man the gods can enact their wisdom? Your low opinion of our kind is unfortunate. But even more troubling is your low opinion of the gods!" Naruto then gave a small smirk. "Surely those whose minds are perfect can foresee all outcomes, fleece or not and act accordingly."

"Indeed! A stirring Rebuttal! You have my support sir!"

Phaedon however growled and glared harder at Naruto, "An untenable retort! The standards of Philosophy here are lacking! We continue!" Phaedon ordered.

"Argument the third!"

"Verily, the Golden Fleece brings out the worst in men. Wars have been waged for its possession! Brother has killed brother to claim its power! It's very presence on Kythra endangers the people of this island!" Phaedon spoke while Naruto crossed his arms as he listened. "Woe unto he who sleeps upon a bed of gold for light is his slumber and his trepidation constant! Greece is undoubtedly a more peaceful place without the fleece in it!"

"Insightful words, Truly!"

"Can we just kill him now?" Atalanta whispered to Naruto who shook his head slowly while Jason was simply speechless. "Please? This is getting really irritating."

"It is but still," Naruto muttered back to her. "Do not fool yourself in thinking that a decrease of temptation ensures an increase of peace," Naruto scoffed. "Men will fight they always do. If not for the Fleece then for power. If not for power then for land. If not for land then for gold. It's a flawed world, and we are it's flawed inhabitants. It takes conviction to do what's right in such a world. It takes courage! That's how we prove the good in us!" Naruto argued. "Take away the Fleece and we are not suddenly made more virtuous. That's an argument made of vapor."

"Your words soar upon the lofty wings of wisdom! I cast my lot with you, sir!"

"Vapor? Hmmph! Let us move to the closing arguments!" Phaedon pressed on. "Good sirs. I appeal to the most discriminating sagacity of this assemblage. The Fleece is an abomination! A Singularity. And singularities are dangerous things! It has the power to conquer nations! The power to raise the living from the dead! And yet it has no conscience!" Phaedon reasoned. "It gives its power indiscriminately to any who can claim it! Whether by brutish strength or cunning guile!"

The philosophers around the room began to mutter amongst themselves while Naruto just waited more patiently than Atalanta. "Why do we risk such calamity? And for what? All that good men should reasonably do, they can accomplish without the fleece! We are better off without it, say I!"

"I am a soldier," Naruto started. "Not a scholar, but the wisdom I have is born from not studying parchment but interaction with my fellow man. Friends, foes, old, children, I learn from all, I observe all. I am not one for categorical proclamations of surety, particularly when it comes to subjects outside of my realm of experience," Naruto then gave a small pause as he took a small breath.

"What I do know is this. The Fleece is neither good nor evil. It does not decide its purpose any more than does my sword. The only thing certain in this life is nothing is certain. That is the vital condition of our existence and the fleece is the embodiment of that uncertainty. Yes it is a singularity, but that is nature. As such, how can the fleece be out of place in the mortal world?" Naruto questioned as he looked around before focusing on Phaedon.

"It was born of this world! We are taught that the Titan Epimetheus made the Golden Fleece. But why? To rival the glory of man! The fleece is a risk in evil hands, yes. But in good hands, it keeps us humble for there is nothing we can do that it cannot undo." Naruto then gave a small smirk, "Used with Prudence, the fleece encourages discipline and imparts wisdom! Ensures Justice! Inspires courage! I hope all here would agree that these virtues most certainly have a place in this world."

"Brilliant! We hear Athena's wisdom!"

"Here, here!"

"Someone fetch a laurel crown!"

Jason was still speechless that this guy younger than him was not only stronger, but smarter than him as well! It was amazing! It was unbelievable! But yet it was true! This kid had many talents!

"You can't all be persuaded by this chicanery!" Phaedon scoffed. "Bah! It was too much to think this self important rabble could comprehend simple truths." His glare on Naruto became violent. "You, _boy_ , are the most dangerous kind of agitator! And there's only one way to reason with an agitator!" Phaedon however blinked and he felt…pain?

Naruto sheathed his sword as he looked back to see blood explode from Phaedon's chest and from his mouth, his body going rigid. Phaedon stumbled a bit before he fell to the ground, dead. "Now, we head to Medusa." Naruto muttered as he walked off with his crew while the Philosphers looked vastly surprised.

When Naruto returned to the waterfall, Athena stood there with a small smile like smirk on her face. "Only one remains. Of all my people, Medusa is most responsible for the events that occurred," Athena told him. "She has had time and opportunity to reflect upon what she's done. But you must decide her final fate." With that said, Naruto nodded and traveled behind her statue and the waterfall.

As they approached the door, Naruto stopped and looked to his companions. "You two stay out here for the time being, I will handle this myself." Naruto informed which caused them to blink while Jason shook his head.

"You can't be serious. You don't know what is in there. Let us help,"

"I agree with Jason. We've come this far already,"

"I understand that, but…this is a test by Lady Athena I must do alone. I will not be gone long," Naruto smiled as he turned. "Just keep an eye out, will you?" with that said he pushed on, opening the door and closing it behind him. When he entered he heard what sounded like monstrous grumbling, it was loud and it was eerie.

As Naruto looked around the large spacious room, he saw what looked like large thick tendrils or even tentacles wrapped around pillars, all leading up to the head of a giant hideous monster that looked like some kind of snake, though it had arms with extremely long claws, and a hideous face. " **Am I even more beautiful than you've heard**?" he heard a hissing slimy arrogant voice spew out from the monster. " **I've been told I am the subject of songs, from Ionia to Thebes**!" as Naruto approached, Naruto saw the golden statue of a beautiful woman standing in front of her and hummed to himself. " **No! you can look, but you can't touch**!" Medusa hissed angrily at him as she grabbed the statue. " **You maggots! You do not deserve to behold my divine radiance**!"

"High Priestess Medusa!" Naruto called with a strong voice as he glared at her. "It's time you answer for what you've done to Kythra!" this earned a gasp from Medusa who snarled and hissed at Naruto.

" **Athena sent you here! Old bitch! Jealous of my youthful bloom**!"

"This isn't about your beauty fool! People are dead because of you! The fleece is lost!" Naruto snapped at her just as two large vicious snakes appeared at the sides of the room, roaring at him and his glare turned violent.

" **I will show you how a goddess deals with impudent mortals**!" with that the snakes attacked and Naruto unsheathed his sword and jumped out of the way. He then gave a roar as he sliced one head off, earning a hiss of pain from Medusa. Naruto then ducked and rolled out of the way of a second snake while blocking the attack of a third. Once he kicked that one away, a fourth came at him and Naruto stabbed it in the eye before flipping over it to land on it's head. With his second sword he plunged the blade into it's skull.

He removed it just as the third snake came at him and he cartwheeled out of the way, then ducked as the fourth came at him. A fifth one came up from the ground and Naruto cursed as he leapt back from it's bite. Seeing Wind Shear, Naruto ran for it and grabbed it out of the snakes eye and fought off two of the snakes that attacked him at the same time. Naruto then gave a grunt as one of them swung itself and hit him, causing him to slam into a pillar. As he started to get up one of the snakes rushed towards him about to snap him up, but he rolled out of the way. It hissed as it slammed into the broken pillar. Naruto then used this chance to sever it's head, earning another howl from Medusa.

Naruto then gripped his hold on his sword gifted by Hermes and swung it, releasing a blast of cutting winds which sliced up all the snakes. Medusa gave a scream of pain, causing her to drop the statue and Naruto ran towards it. He then jumped and gave a roar as he swung his two swords and cut the statue diagonally, earning a scream of terror from Medusa. " **No! My lovely lovely**!" Medusa screeched as the statue glowed then crumbled into dust. " **No! you ruined it**!" Medusa yelled as she fell and began to basically cry over the statue. " **How will they know my beauty**?!"

The blond spotted a shield not too far from him and picked it up and walked over to Medusa. "Is this the beauty you are talking about?" Naruto questioned as he showed her the cleaned off shield, which showed her reflection. "Without virtue, you are not beautiful," Naruto told her as she gasped upon seeing her reflection. There was suddenly a bright flash of light and she began screaming and shuddering.

Naruto covered his eyes a bit as the light got too bright. After a few moments, he removed his arm to see a very beautiful woman whose beauty could be compared to a goddess, along with her body. She had quite a slim yet curvy figure to her; very nice legs with a nice set of hips. Her breasts were a moderate perky full size. Her skin tone was fair, and flawless while she had waist length beautiful blond hair that was pulled into a braid. She was wearing a blue cowl with strips of white as some resemblance to shirt but he could see her flat toned stomach as well as her alluring cleavage. For bottoms she wore a robe like skirt, and there was gold jewelry adoring her arms and wrists. However Naruto was captivated by her amazing green eyes. Damn, she was gorgeous!

Medsua looked to Naruto and gave him a somewhat curious yet confused expression, but she flinched when she saw the child form of Athena appear and she did her best to hide behind him. The blond raised a brow but said nothing as he looked to Athena. "And so your choice is made?"

"The true evil on Kythra was Phaedon. Killing Medusa will add no satisfaction," Naruto told Athena who gazed at him with her usual blank expression. He then glanced to Medusa and gave a small smile before looking to Athena. "Let her live. But where once she ruled, let her now serve. Helping the people of Kythra restore this land."

"And by that, Justice too has been served." Athena nodded her head as she then turned to Medusa who relaxed a quite bit now knowing she was not going to die. "Medusa, as Achilles decreed, your penance will be to serve the people of Kythra, in all that you do." Medusa slowly nodded her head. "Your first task will be to journey with Achilles. Help find the Fleece and prove your new resolve."

"I understand. I will do as you say, Lady Athena," Medusa said quietly with a bow, Naruto purely captivated by her voice. It was smooth, rich and melodious. "But I wish to apologize to the people of Kythra, before we part." She wished with Naruto setting a hand on her shoulder which caused her to look to him. He gave her a kind reassuring smile which made her feel a bit more comfortable as she slowly smiled back.

"Achilles. You have brought justice to my sacred isle, as you have done Athens," Athena spoke gaining his attention. "Thanks to your help, the rebuilding of this land will begin. However I must reward you even greater than I have done previously. You have proven yourself a man of virtue. To you, I bestow my spear of virtue, as well this armor of the temple guard commander," Athena smiled as she snapped her fingers and Naruto's armor was replaced by even cooler looking armor. It was silver plated, a chest plate with gauntlets, adorned with blue and rose gold cloth. "The journey ahead remains long and fraught with danger. Only by the virtues will you find what has been lost."

"Thank you, Lady Athena," Naruto bowed respectfully. She nodded and in a flash of light, she was gone. Naruto then looked to Medusa and gave a small smile. "I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Naruto of Achilles." He greeted holding his hand out and Medusa blinked before she took his hand, but surprised him when she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

"I am very grateful for your actions, Naruto. I am in your debt," Medusa whispered before releasing him. "I will aid you however you wish," she bowed her head and Naruto chuckled as he shook his head.

"Please, don't speak so formally with me. You are apart of the Argonauts now, therefore we are friends," Naruto smiled. "Come, let us return to Kythra so you may bid your goodbyes for the time being." Naruto said as he began walking and Medusa blushed as she followed after him.

"Yes, thank you."

 **Okay I don't have much to say. But this is about the new image links I posted on my profile. For some reason they are still not working, even though I spent a good three hours or so posting them and such. I found out the reason they are not working, is because Fanfiction has prevented ads and links from popping up even if someone clicks on it. Which means I have to put the URL next to it and space it out...**

 **That is way more work than I am willing to do at this moment in time. But it will get done. I didn't do all that work for nothing.**

 **Also, I have spent most of this time away from updating writing new chapters of this story alone. I have a total of Twenty one chapters for this story, and I haven't even really reached the middle of the story, which means it is not ending any time soon. To answer your questions, Yes. This Story will be going along with the Percy Jackson Series, with moderate differences.**

 **Anyway that's pretty much all I wanted to say.**

 **Chapter 11: Chapter 10**

 **Chapter X**

"Something bothers you?"

Naruto turned away from gazing at the ocean and turned his head he saw the beautiful Medusa gazing at him curiously with a small smile as she approached him. "You can say that," Naruto shrugged in response as he turned back to the dark waters. He then looked towards the night sky, to see the many stars. "Can't sleep?" he asked her and she gave a small shake of the head.

"Not really. My thoughts have been running rampant since we left Kythra," Medusa said with Naruto humming. It's been two days since then, their destination being Sparta. "You mentioned that Sparta was your home. Are you anxious?"

"I am actually," Naruto chuckled a little a bit. "Though it's only been a couple of months it feels like I have been away for longer than that. I miss my parents, my friends," he then gave pause as if he was going to continue but he did not. Medusa seemed to notice this but said nothing about it. "I'm more anxious on what King Tyndareus will say once I ask him for Katerina's company," he muttered. "He's already without one Kingsmen, I'm not sure he would part with a second."

"Kingsmen?"

"Oh right, you don't know really know," Naruto said sheepishly. "Kingsmen are basically guards of the King and the royal family. They are basically the strongest soldiers in all of Sparta, which should make them great guards for the royal family. I'm one of them, along with two others. Katerina and Thanos. I've been in service for the family for a year now," he stated.

"How did you leaving come about then?" Medusa wondered curiously and Naruto hummed in thought as he thought back on it.

"Well, Theseus who was a King of Athens tried to abduct Princess Helen. I stopped him, and then I met Lady Athena. She offered me a place as her student, a place in Athens but I refused. I soon met with Lord Ares who praised me and offered me apprenticeship if I can prove myself worthy to him," Naruto explained. "Thus I ended up in Chiron's academy, then Jason's father fell ill and we began our quest for the Fleece."

"I see," Medusa nodded her head with a hum. "So are you searching for the Fleece to help Jason? Or are you searching for the Fleece to prove yourself to Ares?" she asked with Naruto glancing to her. "Searching for the Fleece is quite a quest after all. If its found and you complete your quest I bet you will have proved yourself to Ares, and gained the eyes of other gods as well."

"You are right," Naruto nodded his head with a small frown. "I am doing this for my own sake as well as my friend's," Naruto admitted to her. "However, Jason needs the Fleece I have no actual use for it. There is a lot on the line however and I guess…"

"I do not see you as selfish as you may see yourself, Naruto," Medusa smiled with Naruto glancing to her. "I can see that you are somewhat conflicted but that is okay. You fight for your friend more than you fight for yourself. I have been told of your adventures before your rescuing of me from my own vanity, and I can see that you are truly thoughtful person," Medusa told him with Naruto blinking a bit.

"You say that you have done what needed to be done, but there is more to it than that," Medusa smiled. "You are not just a soldier on a quest doing the bare minimum to get by. You are being a hero," Medusa stated. "You could have killed me as simply as you killed Phaedon. You did not," she brought up with Naruto humming. "You could have ignored Hermes request, you did not. There are lot of things that you could have just skipped over, but you didn't. You fight for what you believe is right, you are not just a soldier, you are a hero."

Naruto was silent as he gazed into Medusa's eyes before looking away from her, gazing at the sea. "There is something else that bothers you, isn't there?" Medusa questioned softly as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "More personal than this quest?"

"What are you a mind reader?" Naruto chuckled teasingly while she gave a small amused smile. Naruto looked to the stars and gave a small sigh, "There is a girl in Sparta. A girl I've come to love since I met her. Before I left Sparta, we confessed to each other but now…"

"You doubt your love for her," Medusa figured with Naruto clenching his jaw. He slowly nodded his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I do. I'm no longer sure how pure my feelings are for her," he frowned as he shook his head. "I've fallen to temptation before, and since then I've been trying not too, but it's…hard," Naruto muttered he then ran his hands through his hair. "I think Lady Aphrodite is messing with me," he grumbled.

"You don't love her," Medusa shook her head with Naruto looking towards her in a bit of confusion. "This girl. You don't truly love her. I may be a follower of Athena, but I am still a mortal and I am still a woman," Medusa smirked. "If you truly loved her, temptation would mean nothing to you," she told him with Naruto looking a bit surprised. "If anything, what you are feeling is…puppy love, kid love even, you are still young after all." Naruto thought over her words and was caught off guard when Medusa pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft, full yet short, leaving Naruto and even Medusa wanting more, but she had a point to prove. "What are you feeling towards me?"

"Lust," he said honestly. "Admiration, wonder…hope," he continued with Medusa smiling softly.

"Remember those feelings," Medusa advised. "When you see this girl, kiss her as I did you. Then ask yourself, what are you feeling towards her. If love is not among the answers, then I believe you don't truly love her." Medusa said as she then turned around. "Goodnight, Naruto." She bid, walking off while swaying her hips from side to side. Once she was gone, Naruto growled to himself as he turned back to the water.

"Troublesome."

"What do you mean we can't go with you?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Naruto said as he looked at Jason. "I need to speak with King Tyndareus alone," he responded as the other Argonauts stood before him. "The Town is not that far from the docks, you can go there and get some supplies. I'll be a few hours, a day at most. Don't worry much about me, I'll be fine," Naruto informed. "Just don't cause any trouble," he said, gazing at Iolaus.

Naruto then left the boat as he headed in a different direction, which made most of them gaze after him, curious as well as a bit worried. As Naruto walked through certain parts of town, he was greeted by the people of Sparta who were quite surprised and happy to see him which Naruto responded in kind. He gave them smiles and waves as he made his way to his destination.

It took him a good thirty minutes or so to finally reach his destination, and as he walked he quickly turned his head and caught a ball. He raised a brow and looked to see a few young boys who looked to be ten or so running up to him, however they all came to a skidding stop upon seeing Naruto. "Hey! It's Naruto!" the boy in the front said with an excited grin.

"Patroclus," Naruto greeted with a small smirk as he gazed at his younger cousin. "What's up?" he asked as he tossed the boy back the ball. Patroclus caught it and grinned at his cool older cousin.

"Where you have you been boss?! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" Patroclus greeted as he fist bumped with Naruto. "Wait! Are you staying?"

"No, only visiting for a little bit. I have business to attend too," Naruto responded as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to say hi to mom and dad before I got to it. You haven't been causing trouble, have you Patroclus?"

"Nope! No trouble at all!" Patroclus grinned sheepishly while his friends snickered amongst themselves. Naruto raised a brow as he stared hard at the younger boy and Patroclus gave a groan. "Well, I may be giving Palvos a hard time. But he knows all my tricks! I don't get it,"

"You have to be original Patroclus," Naruto chuckled. "Pulling the same stunts I pulled won't fly a second time. Palvos is pretty clever himself. Try and come up with something he wouldn't expect, something Patroclus himself would do, and not what Naruto has done," he advised the boy before messing with his hair. "Anyway, I better get going. Don't cause too much havoc little cousin,"

Patroclus waved him off earning a smirk from Naruto as he walked off. The blond hummed to himself as he walked further into the village as he approached his home. As he approached he saw his mother sweeping the porch. As if she sensed someone approaching, she looked up with a bored gaze before her eyes landed on Naruto. "Naruto?" she called before a big smile came upon herself and she dropped the broom and lunged towards him. Naruto returned Illiana's hug, basking in her embrace and warmth. "You're back!" as he held on to her he gave a small smile,

"I have so much to tell you."

"Now it makes sense why Lady Hera would gift us with you,"

Naruto had a small smile as he sat across from his parents as he finished telling them the story of his travels. Both were rather surprised by the fact that Hera was his mother, but even more worried about Zeus finding out. Illiana and Markos felt that once Zeus found out, Naruto would fear his fury, similar to how his illegitimate children felt Hera's wrath so long ago.

They were also quite amazed with Naruto's quest for the Golden Fleece. It sounded like quite an adventure, but they were also proud of him. They were proud of the deeds he has done, which reminded Naruto of Medusa's conclusion that he was a Hero. Thinking of such thoughts seemed to bring down his mood which his parents noticed, and called him on it, which caused him to sigh.

"One of the Argonauts, Medusa, she too is somewhat proud of my actions," he told them as he tapped the table in thought. "She called me a Hero, as only Heroes do such deeds selflessly." Markos raised a brow as he gazed at his son.

"And you don't agree with her?"

"I don't want to be a Hero," Naruto admitted as he focused on his parents. "Hero is given tragedy to test his will. A hero is simply a plaything, entertainment for the gods, a hero experiences loss. I do not want that," Naruto shook his head. "I do not want to lose what I care about for being a Hero."

"So you would prefer to be lesser than?" Illiana questioned Naruto with a light glare. Naruto frowned as she scowled, "We raised you better than that Naruto!" She snapped at him, which surprised him quite a bit. "We've always taught you to do your best, to be better. If your best is being a hero then damn it be that! I understand you are scared of the trials and challenges that might come with being a Hero but you can't that fear make you mediocre!" His mother shook her head. "I did not raise you to be that, not when we know, you know and everyone in Sparta knows you are better than that,"

"You don't want to lose? Then make sure you are strong so you can protect what is precious to you," Markos told his son. "Be strong in mind, body and soul, so you can protect what is yours," Naruto looked down a bit a shamed as his parents reached for his hands, causing him to look up to see them smiling at him. "Your mother is right, we raised you to always do your best. If it turns out your best makes you a Hero, then a Hero you are. Don't be scared to face the challenges, face them and be ready, whatever that may be." Naruto slowly nodded his head as he gave a smile.

"Thank you, Mom, Dad."

"There is no need to kneel, my boy."

Naruto raised his head as he gazed at King Tyndareus who sat at his throne, a smiling Leda by his side. Naruto stood as he gazed at his King, "What brings you back to Sparta? Has your journey come to an end?" he wondered with Naruto shaking his head with a small frown.

"Not exactly milord. But I feel it is coming close to an end. I've come back to Sparta and stand before you, asking for a favor," Naruto told him, earning a raised brow from the King. "I wish for Katerina to accompany my crew and I to aid me in my quest,"

"Your quest?"

"Yes sire. I am on the quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece," hearing this surprised the King, as did Leda and several guards in the room. "In order to know it's location, I must gather the descendants Lady Athena, Lord Hermes, and Lord Ares. I have already gathered the descendants of the first two. I wish for Katerina's company because I know she is the daughter of Lord Ares,"

"What do you need the Fleece for?"

"Prince Jason of Colchis, his father is gravely ill and is in need of the Fleece. He is my friend, and I offered my help to retrieve it," Naruto informed before he bowed his head. "Please my king. I know I am asking quite a bit of you, considering that this will be the second Kingsmen taken from you, but I promise to return Katerina so she may continue her duties,"

Tyndareus gazed at Naruto with an unreadable expression as he stroked his chin. "Very well, I will allow Katerina to travel with you. However you have a week," Tyndareus told Naruto who nodded with a smile. "Though I do request a favor in return," the man said earning Naruto's curiosity. "It is clear to me that you are…favored by the gods. Keeping you on Sparta will do no one any good," Tyndareus told him. "But, when the time comes for you to fight for Sparta…"

"I will do so with no hesitation," Naruto bowed. "Sparta is my home. I will fight to protect it from all foreign and domestic, as long as it still stands," Naruto told him with both Tyndareus and Leda smiling. "You have my word, my King."

"Good," Tyndareus nodded his head. "Now, go fetch for Katerina. You have a quest to complete after all," he informed with Naruto nodding his head. Giving one last bow, he left the two to find Katerina where he was sure she was to be. It didn't take long for him to find her in one of the courtyards, training with several cadets.

He watched her battle, smoothly taking down the cadets with ease as she held a wooden staff. After a several more tries, the cadets finally gave up while Katerina barely broke a sweat. Before she could admonish them, Naruto clapped his hands, gaining her attention. Her eyes widened upon seeing him, and a smile came upon her face as she walked towards him. "You've returned!" she grinned pulling him into a hug which he returned. "What brings you back?"

"I've come back for you," he told her which made her blink and a light blush came across her features. "I need your help with my quest, and Lord Tyndareus has given you permission to aid me," he informed. Her blush disappeared as she raised a curious brow, a light smirk.

"Quest?"

"Yes, to retrieve the Golden Fleece," he clued her in. Naruto then continued to give a summarized version of the quest for the time being. Katerina hummed and had a look of interest in her eyes the entire time. "So, will you aid me?"

"Did you need to ask? Let me gather my stuff and we can leave at once," Katerina smiled as she then looked towards the cadets. "Listen up! I will be gone for a little bit, which means Thanos will be in charge of you training, don't slack off!" She warned causing them to groan quite a bit. Why? Because Thanos was even worse than her, he actually used real weapons. "Let me go, I'll be ready soon."

Naruto nodded as she walked off with a smirk. As Naruto watched her leave his senses went off and he pulled out his sword and spun around, blocking the attack from behind. He looked to see a beautiful blond girl gazing at him with a small glare, "Helen." Helen scowled as she parried his blade and moved to stab him, but Naruto easily dodged it before he managed to knock her off her feet. She blinked as she found her feet off the ground, but she was not going to fall alone so she tripped Naruto as best she could as well.

The two soon found each other face to face, mere inches away from each other. Naruto laid atop of Helen while Helen laid underneath him, glaring at him. "Get off." She ordered and Naruto blinked, confused. "Get off!" she shouted, pushing him off her. Once he was off she stood up and dusted herself off. With a huff she walked off in irritation while Naruto stood up and looked quite confused. What did he do?

Instead of just standing there looking like an idiot he gave chase after her, "Helen wait up!" he called but she kept walking down the empty hall, headed for her room. "Helen wait!" he tried and finally caught up with her, grabbing her arm. "Helen…"

"Don't touch me!" Helen snapped, yanking her arm away from him. "Don't you dare touch me!" she glared as he looked confused. "I don't want to see you, so go away!" Helen scowled and began to walk away causing Naruto to frown. He growled and grabbed her, and going into her room, closing the door behind them. "Let me go! Let me g-mmph!" Helen went silent as Naruto pressed his lips against hers and she slowly relaxed before slowly returning the kiss. But after a few moments she pushed him away.

Naruto continued to look at her confused as she glared at him, "Helen what is wrong? What did I do?"

"You weren't here!"

"What?"

Helen continued to glare at him as tears began to fall from her eyes. "You weren't here Naruto. You weren't here to save me from…" Helen sniffed as she held herself and looked away. Concern came into Naruto's eyes as he approached her.

"Helen, what happened?" he questioned. Helen slowly shook her head, "Helen, did someone hurt you?" he demanded but she wouldn't answer him as she sniffed. "Helen, talk to me,"

"Just go okay!? Leave me alone," Helen opened the door and pointed for him to leave. But Naruto made no moves, "Naruto leave! If you don't I'll scream," she threatened with Naruto gazing into her eyes. He slowly nodded as he left, Helen closing the door behind him. He could hear her sobs from behind the door and he wanted to say something but he couldn't. Instead he just looked confused and hurt. His attention was soon given to the form of Leda who stood down the hall gazing at him with a sad expression.

Naruto looked towards the door before he began making his way towards Leda with an angry expression, "What happened?" he demanded. Leda's frown increased as she beckoned for Naruto to follow her and he did. Soon they found themselves alone in a courtyard by themselves. "Leda…"

"She is engaged, Naruto."

"W-what?"

Leda turned to him with a solemn expression. "She's engaged, to Prince Menelaus of Mycenae," she informed him with Naruto feeling the need to sit down. "They are to marry a year from now, when she has finished her training to be a proper wife and Queen. There is nothing that can be done."

"H-how did this happen? Why?" Naruto demanded as he focused on Leda who still had a frown.

"They all came at once while you were away, it was strange, very strange," Naruto scowled as he gazed at her. "Odysseus, Menestheus, Ajax the Great, Idomenus, Menelaus, they all came for her hand, offering opulent gifts," Leda slowly shook her head. "Helen refused, she didn't want to marry anyone, but Tyndareus didn't care. He was worried for her, and wanted a strong husband for her, to protect her," Leda explained with Naruto remaining silent.

"Helen begged for her to be married to you, as you are the only she truly loves but Tyndareus did not accept it," Leda muttered. "No matter how long she wept, no matter how much she begged, Tyndareus was focused on other matters. He put it off as long as he could but in the end, Menelaus was chosen. Clytemnestra was also given to King Agamemnon. Helen blames you,"

"I see that," Naruto muttered. "There is nothing I can do? Can't I challenge him for her hand?"

"No, you are not of royalty. Not even Tyndareus can call it off, only Menelaus," Leda frowned as she looked away. "That man is so…repulsive, I would have been happy if it was Odysseus, he seems honorable, wise and a good man but…" Leda trailed off as Naruto stood up and began to walk off. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to her," He then paused as he looked to Leda. "Can you tell Katerina not to rush. We will leave in the morning," Naruto then walked off as he headed back to Helen's room. He approached the door and knocked on it.

"Go away…"

"Helen,"

"Seriously, go away!"

"At least give me the chance to apologize to your face!" Naruto said strongly and there was silence. Soon the door opened and he saw Helen's puffy red eyes as she gazed at Naruto.

"What?"

"Let me in Helen."

"No."

"Fine, then," Naruto grumbled as he pushed the door open with a show of strength that caught her off guard. He then entered her room and closed the door, he then put a hand to Helen's mouth. "Don't scream Helen, please?" he pleaded quietly as she glared at him, but soon it loosened up and he gave a small sigh. "Thank you." He removed his hand and grabbed hers, leading her to the bed.

"What do you want Naruto?" she demanded quietly as he sat her on the bed. She raised a brow as he began to unclasp his armor and set it off to the side. She watched in awe and a blush on her features as he was now shirtless, showing off his toned muscular body. For someone so young, it was quite a sight. "W-what are you doing?"

"Claiming you before anyone else can," Naruto said softly as he kneeled down to her, gazing into her eyes. "Helen, I…I have doubted myself, my love for you while I've been away." He expressed with her looking quite surprised. "I've thought that maybe my love for you was just chilidsh, a crush even but…this news of your engagement," he spat then gazed into her eyes. "It hurts my heart, more than anything else I've felt. I feel as if a piece of me is being threatened, is being slowly ripped away from me and I will not let that happen," he shook his head as he held her hands in his.

"You belong to me, Helen. You are to be _my_ wife, and you are to bear _our_ children," Naruto expressed with a determined glare while tears ran down her cheeks. "I don't care if I do not have the blood of mortal royalty. I have the blood of God royalty, but even that does not matter. What matters is that I love you, and no one else is allowed to have you. I will send them to the abyss of Tartarus if they try,"

"I love you too, Naru," Helen sniffed her voice cracking a bit. "But there is nothing we can do. I'm to be married to Menelaus in a year. If we run they'll hunt us down, if we stay they'll try and kill us…" Helen slowly shook her head. "It's hopeless."

"It's only hopeless if you believe it to be," Naruto reasoned. "Look at me Helen," he called softly and she looked into his eyes. "I will find a way for us to be together. I will, I need you to trust me love," he pleaded. "Do you trust me?" he asked with Helen slowly nodding her head.

"I do…I do trust you," Helen smiled as Naruto returned the smile and he leaned up and claimed her lips for his own. "I love you…I love you," she whispered as the kiss deepened the two were standing, no longer holding back. Naruto kissed his way to her ear, and he whispered,

"You will always be mine."

His tongue moved into her mouth easily, and caressed her tongue mildly. He pulled her body in closer, so her breasts were pushed up against his chest while his hands were groping her ass. Helen felt tingly and funny inside as Naruto held her. Within moments a fire of desire began to burn in her loins, a feeling she has only felt once in her lifetime.

And from what she was feeling by being pressed against him, he too was getting quite excited. He attacked her neck, then her ear lobes making her body tingle and become almost unbearably hot. A shiver ran up and down her spine, and she locked her arms around Naruto's neck, pressing her head against his cheek she began biting his ear lobe as well. They began walking towards the bed, falling upon it, with him on top of her. He gripped her left thigh as she brought up her legs to wrap around him. His hands began traveling up as he laid kisses upon her face; they reached her chest and he gripped her breasts through the clothes, causing her to moan as he breasts were sensitive.

As he groped the handful of breasts, he began to lift her shirt, revealing her beautiful soft skin. Her nipples completely erect, which only made her give a squeal as he took the left one in his mouth, sucking on it and playing with it. His other hand was twisting the other nipple and Helen was biting her lip to not let out a scream. "More," she mewled and Naruto obliged, as he began pressing himself against her core, as well as playing with her breasts a bit more explicitly. Removing himself from one breast, he claimed her lips in a passionate rough kiss, which made her give a whimper. "My gods," she breathed as he pulled away from her for a moment before returning.

This pleasure was something unique, something she has never felt before. There was a mix of emotions inside her however, one that was the most largest was happiness, with nervousness following. She honestly did not know what she was nervous about, but she was. Perhaps it is because this is her first time? Not only just her first time, but her first time with the person she loved dearly? Maybe that was it. Her coherent thoughts began to slip when she felt her sex being given attention. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she felt a digit enter inside her, followed by a second.

She couldn't voice any words as the feeling was overwhelming her. Naruto's fingers pumped in and out of her repeatedly, not stopping. Even when she began to convulse and shake around the bed. "S-something is coming out!" Helen hissed in delight and confusion.

"Let it," he whispered in her ear with a husky tone of voice. This sent shivers down her spine, which pushed her over the edge. Before she could scream out loud, Naruto covered her lips with his own, initiating a kiss. Her back arched forward as she achieved her first ever orgasm. Naruto leaned down and kissed her feet, making his way up to her leg, then her thigh, outside and in. He came face to face with her cleanly shaven dripping sex and gave it a long lick followed by a kiss, making her body shiver.

With a small smirk, he continued on up. His lips laid kisses on her toned abdomen, each of her breasts and up her neck. As he reached her head, he now hovered above her, his hands opening her legs while his cock laid against her wet sex. He sucked on her neck, then licked all the way to her chin and her lips before kissing them. Her eyes slowly opened, staring at him with lust and love. Naruto smiled as he kissed the side of her face till he reached her ears, and spoke in the same tone as before, making her bite her lip. "I hope you enjoyed the warm up, because now it is time for the main event," he grinned.

Helen's eyes suddenly widened when she felt something thick, long and hard enter inside her; pushing past her barriers. Her mouth opened as well, as if seemingly in shock; Naruto himself gave a groan as he clenched his teeth. His hands met with Helen's their fingers interlacing.

The room was silent and still for a good minute or so; both adjusting to the other.

But once that minute was over…

The room was no longer still, and it was far from silent.

 **Alright, So I wanted to tell you guys that the picture links are up on my profile, so if want to check them out, go ahead. All you need to do is copy the address into the URL and the image will come up. Also there is a poll on my profile that concerns this story. To let you guys know I am seventeen chapters ahead of this update, and I hit point where I need your opinion, which is what the poll is for.**

 **The Poll is, should I have Incest in the story concerning Naruto. Because if you look at the links, his future daughters are pretty damn hot, when they grow up of course. But also the fact if Hera should get in on the action too. I've been debating it, but I'm letting you guys sway my decision. Anyway go ahead and vote!**

 **Chapter 12: Chapter 11**

 **Chapter XI**

"So this is Delphi? Kind of weird."

"You don't get to say much of anything," Naruto grumbled as he glanced to Iolaus. "This whole quest you've done nothing," he reminded earning a grumble from the guy as they all walked to where the Oracle should be. It's been a day trip since they left Sparta, and Naruto was rather glad to be able to talk with Katerina who seemed just as happy to be in his presence.

He also took note how Atalanta and Katerina seemed to get along rather well, which he expected considering they were both strong warriors. Yvenna had been a bit distant but Naruto didn't pay it much mind as he spent quite a bit of time with Medusa, the two having rather intimate conversations. He was starting like her more and more as he felt Medusa seemed to understand him more than Yvenna could, plus she gave great advice.

Naruto turned his eyes ahead as they followed their guide to the Oracle of Delphi. The person is middle aged man who had a muscular athletic build. The man had a full grown beard and short cropped swayed black hair, one eye being a milky white with a scar over it, the other being a fierce yet gentle blue. He currently stood at 6'4, wearing a dark blue tunic with silver outlines and black pants, gauntlets on his wrists. He called himself Homer, and he was Seer.

When they arrived, Homer stood there waiting for them, saying he was expecting them to arrive. Naruto as a bit defensive at first, but Lykas recognized him and assured Naruto Homer was friendly. So they followed his lead, with Homer telling the group a bit about each of them which impressed them, though it crept out Yvenna and Iolaus.

It didn't take them long to reach where the Oracle was located, and they saw a blind little girl, who looked to be around twelve. However despite her appearance, Naruto, Lykas nor Medea were fooled. Iolaus? He was. "Wait this is the Oracle? It's just a little girl!" he pointed out only for Naruto actually glare at him. "I'll shut up now." Once he was sure Iolaus really would be quiet, he turned to Homer who chuckled.

"They have done it. Before you stands the descendants of the three gods. Hermes, Apollo and Ares," Homer informed. "As you said, the blood of these three will open the path to that place."

"Place? What place?" Jason wondered.

"You do not know where it is, none of you have ever been there before," the oracle said in an old woman's voice which made Iolaus and even Yvenna jump a bit. "The Fleece lies in Tartarus," Oracle continued, now speaking in a young woman's voice. This made Naruto glare in thought while the others looked completely shocked.

"What good is the blood of the gods?" Naruto wondered. "How are we to go to Tartarus and back again?" Naruto questioned.

"Make your final preparations, then bring your crew ashore," Oracle told them with Naruto frowning in thought. "We will show you the way, but there will be no turning back once you come to us." With that warning Naruto looked towards the ground in thought. "Be sure to bring the one known as Medea, she has known the touch of Hecate. She will help us find your path." Naruto didn't say anything as he turned headed back to the ship, too deep in thought.

He reached his room and closed the door, not wanting to be disturbed. "What bothers you sweetheart?" he heard and looked up to see Hera sitting on his bed with a curious expression. Naruto felt the instinct to bow, but he fought it off, focusing on the fact that his was his mother. Naruto sighed as he sat down beside her, gazing at the ground.

"Lots of things mother," Naruto admitted. "Before it was Helen's marriage to Menelaus, now it's this trip to Tartarus," he frowned as he shook his head. "It's all starting to become too much and I don't know what to do. I want to protect my friends, keep them safe, but at the same time I can't do this alone," he admitted. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You shouldn't doubt yourself my dear," Hera smiled softly as she rubbed his back. "Not when you have me as your mother. Though I will not physically be with you, I will be by your side every step of the way. I have always known you were to be destined for greatness, but yet I have always protected you, and that won't ever stop because you are my beloved Sochi," Hera smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

Naruto returned his mothers hug, relaxing in her embrace and basking in her warmth. Hera herself had a joyful smile on her lips as she embraced her son, happiness bursting within her heart. She would enjoy as much time she could spend with her son whenever she could, and guide him the best way she knew how. Speaking of, she pulled away from him a bit and looked into his eyes.

"Your dear Helen will be fine as long as you keep the love you have for her in your heart," Hera informed him with a knowing look. "As for the marriage to Menelaus, you do realize you are talking to the goddess of Marriage, yes?" she winked with Naruto blinking as it did dawn on him. "No Marriage gets past me, legal or not. Helen will remain yours, don't you worry. Focus on the task at hand,"

"Tartarus,"

"Yes. I can't really do much for you on the aspect dear besides advise you to use your smart brain, trust in your skills, and follow your heart as well your instinct," Hera caressed his cheek and Naruto leaned into her touch. "You are under my protection, remember that," she urged with Naruto nodding his head in understanding. "I must go now. I love you, Naruto." She bid as she kissed his forehead before fading away.

"I love you too, mother." Naruto said quietly before he stood and readied himself. Making his decision. As he readied himself he heard a knock on his door and allowed the person to come in. He was a bit surprised to see it was Yvenna. "Yvenna, is there something you…" she hushed him by putting a finger to his lips and he raised a brow as she removed it and moved in to kiss him. Naruto frowned as he stopped her, "Yvenna, I can't."

"Naruto please," Yvenna pleaded lightly. "Let me do this," she gazed at him hopefully but he shook his head. "You might not come back!" the girl snapped at him with Naruto frowning deeply as she frowned herself and took a step back away from him. "You might not come back, and I wanted too…" Yvenna trailed off as Naruto stepped towards her and guided her face to his and pressed his lips against hers.

The two kissed slowly with Yvenna losing feeling in her legs every moment that passed. He soon pulled away and gave a small smile, "I understand." That was all he said before he grabbed the rest of his things and walked down the hallways, leaving her in the room. He then made his way to Medea's room and she was reading a book, as she always was.

"Is it time, Naruto?" Naruto slowly nodded his head and Medea nodded herself as she closed the book. "Very well. Shall we go then?" Naruto didn't say anything as he simply continued on, when he reached the top deck, he saw Katerina, Jason, Atalanta, Lykas and Medusa waiting for him. The blond raised a brow, as to why they were present then Katerina stepped in front of him.

"I know how you are," she spoke with the blond frowning in thought. "And I won't allow you to just go by yourself. Neither will they," Katerina told him with Naruto frowning. "We're coming with you, clear?" Naruto kept his frown as he returned Katerina's glare then he gave a small sigh with a nod.

"Come on then," he allowed earning smile and smirks along with nods. They all followed along with Naruto reaching the shores of the Delphi with Homer waiting for them patiently. He greeted them with a nod and had them follow him to a cave with which had running water below. As they all gathered together, with Atalanta and Medusa standing beside Naruto, they focused on the Oracle.

"Do not touch the waters, lest you be lost forever," she warned. As she stood in the middle of them. "Be hold the gate of Despair, a passageway to Tartarus, the black hell of the Underworld." All of them gazed at the pool of water with a more critical eye as the Orcale continued. "Here is where the triumphant Olympians cast down the defeated Titans to end the great war. After that victory, Hades himself sealed the portal, using the rivers of the underworld." She then gestured to the waters. "The waters you see before you spring from The Rivers Styx, Phlegethon, Acheron and Lethe."

"And the gate itself?" Naruto questioned.

"A gift of blood will counteract the waters and open the way to Tartarus." The Oracle responded and Naruto raised a brow. "Only divine blood can match the potency of Hades' rivers. The blood of Ares will purify the searing heat of Phlegethon," she said, looking to Katerina. "The blood of Hermes will navigate the boundary River Styx," she then looked to Lykas. "The blood of Athena will ward against the forgetfulness of the River Lethe. And the blood of Apollo will shield you against Acheron, the River of Woe."

"Blood of Apollo?"

"There was no need to find one. All Oracles of Apollo are descended from the Sun God," the Oracle assure with Naruto calming down a bit. "My blood will stand for Apollo's. When you are ready, one drop of each divine blood assembled here must be cast into the pool. This will purify the water and activate the gate," The girl explained.

"And Medea's task?"

"The reaches of Tartarus are infinite. You must stretch your mind across the portal and seek out the touch of Hecate. You will ensure that Achilles arrives close to her stronghold," the Oracle told them. "The gate will be of sufficient strength to carry Achilles and two others with him," the Oracle informed with the others eyes widening. "Whoever dies in Tartarus however, will remain there for all eternity." Hearing this made Naruto's stomach clench a bit as he closed his eyes and then turned to his friends.

"I can't ask any of you to come with me," Naruto said quietly. "I won't, simply because this is too dangerous, even for me. Jason," Naruto turned to his friend who raised a brow. "You will stay here, just in case something goes wrong you still have a chance at saving your home. Please don't argue with me on this." Jason wanted too, he really did, but even he was a bit wary of the journey to Tartarus. So he did the wise thing and remained silent for the time being, nodding his head and allowing Naruto to continue speaking.

Naruto turned to the others but wasn't too surprised when Katerina put her hand on his shoulder and gave a small smirk. "Like I said before, I won't allow you to go by yourself. I'm going to make sure you come out of there alive, ya got me?" she smirked with Naruto gazing at the beautiful red head and he slowly nod. "Good. That's one, who else is coming?"

"I will be coming along with you," Atalanta said with Naruto turning to her. "You are my friend, Naruto. A good one at that, and it is time for me to return the favor for the act you have done for me and my village. My bow is yours," Atalanta smiled as she kissed his forehead. Naruto smiled softly and he nodded his head. Atalanta and Katerina will be joining him, two people who meant quite a bit to him. Two people he would make sure will return to this world in one piece. To Tartarus itself, and back again!

"Then it has been decided," The Oracle said, giving a small smile. "Prepare yourselves, and approach me again when you are ready to begin." Naruto nodded his head as he turned and left for the moment, he needed some air. Leaving the cave for the time being he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"You're nervous," he heard and turned his head to see Medusa walking towards him with a small smile. Naruto gave a nod with a small chuckle as he turned and Medusa stood beside him with a small smile. "What is your dream, Naruto?" she wondered with Naruto giving a thoughtful frown. "What do hope to achieve in the future? What will make you happy?" she wondered. "Glory? Notoriety? Peace?"

"Something I can protect," Naruto said honestly as he looked towards the calming waters. "Something I can fight for. Glory is nice, but it is not what I truly want. I want a family, a wife, kids, a home. I want to wake up every morning besides the woman I truly love, who will help me raise our kids who look up to me with wonder and inspiration," Naruto smiled.

"Hmm, that sounds beautiful." Medusa admitted with a true smile of her own as she gazed out to the waters as well. "Am I right to assume this woman is Helen?" she asked, glancing to him with Naruto giving a shrug with no hesitation.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't see her face in my dream, or the face of my children. It could be Helen, but then again, it could be not. I am still young, and though my love for Helen is true and strong, it would be naïve of me to think it will last forever." Naruto said quietly. "Who it is, I'm not really concerned with right now,"

"And you shouldn't be," Medusa agreed, shaking her head. "However, keep that dream in your mind," she advised him with the young man looking towards her. "When you go to Tartarus, keep in mind that is what you are fighting for. And if you fail, it will never come to fruition," Medusa warned and Naruto nodded, understanding. She then surprised him a bit by pulling him for a kiss which he slowly returned, his arms wrapping around her. The kiss was sensual and a bit more experienced than the one he shared with Yvenna or even Helen. It could even be on par with Leda's, which made him hold her closer and kiss her even more deeply. After several minutes Medusa pulled away a bit, pressing her head against his. "I would like for you come back to me, Naruto. Can you do that for me?"

Naruto gazed into Medusa's eyes and something swelled in his chest. Something he hadn't felt before as she looked into his eyes with hope and something else…something he couldn't determine. Lust? No. Love, maybe? He couldn't be quite sure. But nonetheless, he slowly nodded his head. "Yes, I can." Medusa gave a charming smile as she laid one last kiss on his lips.

"Then I will be waiting for you."

"Are you ready to begin?"

"We are ready."

"Then everyone must take their places," The Oracle ordered with everyone doing as told. After a few moments the Oracle spoke. "Great Hades! Here stand the bloodlines of four of your divine company. We offer a tribute of blood so that this noble man may retrieve something does not belong in your domain," she began. "Grant us safe passage through these envenomed waters. Thus the decendants of the gods cut their palms, allowing their blood to fall into the river. "Medea, stretch your mind across the portal."

The young woman nodded and closed her eyes, beginning to focus. Everyone watched as dark energy surrounded her and a bright ritual circle of light appeared before her. "There! I feel her presence!" Medea announced and thus the portal was created. Naruto, Atalanta and Katerina huddled together and headed for the portal.

It only took a moment, and when the three opened their eyes, they were no longer in the cave. "Gods what is that smell?" Katerina spat as she covered her nose with Atalanta making a face as well. Naruto wrinkled his nose a bit as he rolled his neck.

"It burns the throat, could be poisonous," he offered before he looked to the two. "Stay alert and stay focused." The two nodded as they began to follow Naruto as he began walking. "Let's finish this." As they made there way, they were attacked by what could only be assumed Warrior Ghouls. Naruto was able to take two of them out with quick ease, as he parried their swords before beheading them in one swing. Atalanta aided Katerina by firing an arrow to the thirds chest and Katerina cut the ghoul in half.

"Well now we know how the damned are reborn on Tartarus," Katerina grumbled as she continued to follow Naruto. "We should keep a better eye out, those last ones caught me off guard," she admitted with Naruto nodding. The three continued on then they saw some kind of plant of some kind, expelling fumes.

"That thing must behind the stench," Atalanta observed just as Naruto stopped due to the fumes suddenly being forced out rather strong. "Seems we can't get near," she hummed as Naruto nodded in agreement, the three of them looking around for another way past. "There," she pointed to a new path and the three headed there just as more warriors appeared, hatching from pods. Naruto glared as he lunged with Katerina by his side. Atalanta watched in amazement as the two were perfectly in sync, dealing with the ghouls rather easily.

With the enemy dealt with, they continued on, coming across some ruins with Naruto raising a brow. He glanced to his companions who nodded, knowing they needed to be ready for anything. Naruto picked up his speed as they ran through the ruins, but he came to a skidding halt when he took notice of pods. The pods suddenly hatched and warriors came at them, ready to attack. Naruto took on two at a time while Katerina took on three, with minor difficulty.

Atalanta was firing arrows, her aim perfect as she managed to pierce quite a bit in the skull and provide back up for her two friends. However she noticed something. Whenever she killed a ghoul, and it fell into the sludge that surrounded them, it got back up as if it had never been killed. "Outside the sludge!" she warned the two who quickly took notice as well. Taking this into consideration, Naruto and Katerina both, switched their positions so now that they ghouls were now on solid ground.

Easily the two overwhelmed the ghouls, before either beheading them or bisecting them. Atalanta also made sure they stayed down. When there was no more, the three headed down the path and they saw someone appear from the ground, what looked like to be a athletic musclar man wearing armor and a mask. Instantly the girls were on the defensive while Naruto lunged to attack, wasting no time for talk. The warrior gave a grunt as Naruto clashed swords with him, and Katerina came up from behind him. This caught him off guard and he blew both Kingsmen away with a strange technique. With Naruto and Katerina skidding to a halt, Atalanta gave a smirk as she released three arrows which pierced through the enemy. One to the skull, another to the shoulder and a third to the left kidney.

The warrior gasped in pain as he stumbled but he didn't fall. Atalanta readied another arrow, but there was no need as both Katerina and Naruto lunged at the warrior. He aimed high, while she aimed low. Right before their blades sliced through the warriors flesh he could only say, "H-hecate..." thus he was beheaded as well as bisected. Naruto and Katerina didn't bother looking at their fallen victim as they continued on with Atalanta giving a whistle of appreciation. The three continued down a path and they took pause when they saw a rather large statue of a man that looked trapped.

"I succumb to the madness of this torment at last. My eyes tell me humans stand alive in Tartarus," the statue spoke and Naruto hummed as he studied it. This wasn't a statue at all, this was an old god, a Titan. And if he was correct, then the titan before him was Prometheus.

"Your eyes see true," Naruto nodded as he gazed up at the Titan. "You are Prometheus?"

"Yes. The Titan who made your kind."

"What can you tell us of this place?"

"This Pit of Tartarus is under Hecate's influence. After my brother, Epimetheus, and I were cast down by Zeus, she enticed us here. Promised us haven," The Titan explained. "Instead, she trapped and bound us to this cursed land, forcing our eternal service."

"Hmm," Naruto hummed in response. "I come seeking the Golden Fleece. Where is it, Prometheus?"

"Near, but that way is closed to you." Katerina gave a light grumble in response as Prometheus continued, "Together, my blood, my brother's breath and the Golden Fleece form the defenses of this stronghold. This providing the matter from which Hecate's minions and defensive barriers are formed," the Titan explained. "The ichor that surrounds you is my tainted blood, exposed to the corruption of my brother's breath." Prometheus then gave a small sigh. "Poor Epimetheus. Hecate sundered him into many pieces. Each contributing to the noxious vapors that stifle the air. You will see pieces of my brother strewn all around this place. Emitting the fumes that corrupt my spilt blood."

"What of the Fleece?" Naruto questioned with a curious glare. "What part does it play in this torment?"

"The Fleece has the power to join spirit and body. Hecate and her followers use it to fuse the spirits of their fallen brothers to animated forms," Prometheus informed. Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he tried to come up with some kind of plan of a sorts.

"Well I want to take back the Fleece. Can you help me?"

"Until you arrived, hope and Vengeance were forgotten words. But you offer me both," Prometheus said as he agreed to help. "The only freedom you can offer me, is to remove the chains of this existence.

"If you die, what happens here?"

"Gods can not die, only reform," he told Naruto who kept that information to himself. "However if you slay me, coat your weapons with my pure blood. End my brother's suffering. This will allow you to break through the barriers you find here. It will also empower you to end my brother's suffering," Naruto paid close attention with the other two also nodding along. "Once both he and I are gone, only then can you destroy the pieces of Epimetheus that are strewn about this place."

"Then I will release your brother from his torment and destroy his remains," Naruto assured.

"Human, I gave you life and sacred fire. I ask a gift in return from you. I would like to know the name of the man who slays me," Prometheus asked with Naruto humming as he gave a small smile.

"It is Achilles."

"Achilles," Prometheus hummed quietly as he slowly nodded his head. "A good name. I am ready, Achilles." Naruto nodded as he stepped forward. "May the work of my hands be the instrument of my deliverance." With that said, Naruto walked around and climbed the Titan reaching his skull. Naruto then unsheathed his sword, took a deep breath and plunged the blade down, earning ichor to spray from the wound while Prometheus howled in pain. Twisting his sword, a bit he removed the blade just as Prometheus' eyes rolled to the back of his head and his head fell forward.

Jumping off the Titan Naruto sheathed his sword with a small frown on his face. He then turned and began walking off. "Let's go." The three continued on headed towards where they figured they need to go. They didn't encounter many warriors, however as they turned the corner, they came to a stop as Naruto gave a grumble upon seeing a familiar face. "Phaedon."

"My fellow Philosopher!" Phaedon greeted with a wide grin. "We meet again! And yet you still bear the imperfections of life!"

"This one again?" Atalanta grumbled as she readied her bow. "Can we kill him?"

"Yeah. Kat?"

"Got it." Phaedon didn't even get a chance to say another word as Katerina was already behind him, plunging her sword through his chest. She then gripped her handle and with a show of strength lifted up. Atalanta winced from the bloody sight while Naruto kept on while Katerina chuckled and flicked the blood off her blade. "I hope Epimetheus is close by," Katerina huffed as she followed Naruto who could only nod in agreement while Atalanta chuckled.

The three continued on their way as Naruto prepared for battle. Why? Because they had just reached a clearing where ghouls were running towards them and Naruto easily began to slash through them with powerful swings and fast footwork. Katerina helper as well while Atalanta supported them from the back with her precise shooting. Once the clearing was clear, they found themselves in front of another being that looked like a statue. "Living beings? It can't be! Another torment sent by Hecate…"

"Epimetheus," Naruto greeted much to Katerina's amusement.

"Once, long past." Epimetheus said somberly. "Now only kin to this cursed placed. It's breath my own,"

"I've freed your brother from his bondage and I'll do the same for you,"

"Prometheus free? That could only mean he has been slain."

"By my hand, but by his wish."

"And what about your other hand? Can it match in deed as well as form? Can your mercy extend to me as well?" Naruto nodded his head with Epimetheus giving a small smile. "Show me the mercy you showed my brother and you will weaken Hecate in this place. There are many pieces of me, scattered about, each toxic in their decay," he explained. "Destroy these parts when you find them. And you'll gradually clear the air."

"I understand. Are you ready?"

"I have been ready for eons! Make your strike here on my hand. End my suffering and return my precious creation to your world," Epimetheus responded. "And if any should wonder, let them know it is the work of Epimetheus!" The Titan laid down his hand and Naruto prepared himself as he began bashing against Epimetheus hand as hard as he could. After several moments the hand began to crack and glow along with the Titan who gave a howl before sinking in sludge.

"Let's move." No more words were said as the three took off, headed towards the spores that had blocked their way. However now with Prometheus' pure blood, he was able to destroy the spores, and the wall that closed off the interior of Tartarus. Once it was all destroyed, they continued on. Doing so caused them to encounter even more monsters and warriors which actually took the three by surprise due to the number. However they managed to persevere, making their way through the ruins. They destroyed Epimetheus' pieces as the went on.

Naruto constantly remained on alert, not wanting the tiniest slip up less one of them be lost to Tartarus forever. Katerina and Atalanta both found themselves defending and covering Naruto as he seemingly recklessly flew into battle at a moments notice. They were both worried for him, but kept such thoughts to themselves as they knew he desired focus. The two however came to a skidding halt upon seeing Naruto stop suddenly.

They looked over him to see a creature currently feasting on a dead body and Atalanta's eyes widened while Naruto hummed, "Hep'naje." The creature looked towards them gave a snarl before it ran off which caught the two off guar. "It's trying to lead us somewhere. C'mon, be ready." With that he continued on down the path, doing so allowed them to catch up a bit with Hep'naje who took off again. They continued to follow the beast until they came to a stop that lead to another path. "We're near…"

"Great! Let's get going!" Katerina grinned as she stepped forward but Naruto held her back. "What? C'mon! I'm itching for a real fight!" Naruto then turned his glare on her and she tensed just a little bit.

"Take this seriously Katerina," Naruto urged. "If we die here, we're stuck here." Katerina frowned as she nodded her head in understanding. "We need to stay vigilant, use our smarts and have each others back. We came down together, we leave together."

"We will emerge victorious Naruto!" Atalanta assured with a sure smirk. Naruto glanced to her and slowly nodded his head as he himself took a deep breath. He wasn't worried for himself, but for his friends. He said a silent prayer to his mother to protect them as well before he focused on the trail and moved along. As they neared a clearing, Naruto rolled his eyes while Atalanta glared. "Nessus!"

"Atalanta? You? Here?! This isn't right!" Nessus snarled as he glared down at them. "I was promised sky! Endless fields of grass! A palace filled with servants! I was promised paradise!"

"Fool," Naruto scoffed. "Hecate is the mistress of deceit and you believed what her words? I didn't know it till recently, but she's behind it all," Naruto scowled. "That idiot Pelias is probably working with her as well now that I think about it," he grumbled.

"No!" Nessus screamed in anguish. "They must call me back! They must summon me with the others! Yes! That is to be my reward!" Nessus grinned as he was losing his sense of thought. "I'll join Hecate's conquest of the living! Can't you see it human?! Each Ascending spirit returns to the world above!" Nessus growled. "Hecate has found a place of power! And with it we can summon forth all of Tartarus! Soon we will command an army the likes of which Greece has never seen!"

Hearing this made Naruto narrow his eyes in thought, "This army? Where is it amassing?"

"Does it matter? Wherever it is, we shall spread across the world like a devouring flame!" Nessus responded. "Even if you did claim the fleece, you can't stop us. That is why you're here, isn't it?" Naruto didn't respond as they simply glared at him and he snorted. "No matter, you are not my concern. I'll let the guardian handle you." Nessus then turned his head a bit. "I must await my summons. I cannot risk that. I must escape this place."

"Yeah…not gonna happen!" With that said, Katerina moved on Naruto's signal, ready to strike down a scowling Nessus. But just as she was about to push off the ground to strike him down, Hep'naje appeared before her, ready to rip her head off. However to Nessus and Katerina's surprise, Naruto had blurred right between the two, a deadly look in his eye. Hep'naje was no more once Naruto waved his arm, easily and brutally slashing off it's head. The next second Katerina pushed off the ground headed towards Nessus who was shocked at the pure speed Naruto had shown.

Nessus quickly called up a magic barrier to protect himself from Katerina's attack. However the young woman gave a smirk as she swung her sword. Nessus gave a howl of pain as the blade managed to slice right through his barrier and lop off his left arm. As he screamed in pain, he never saw Atalanta take off towards him, running at full speed. She jumped off the ground and was right before a wide eyed Nessus as she pulled on her bow. "Die!" Atalanta roared as she released the arrow as hard as she could. The arrow nearly instantly pierced through his skull, his body instantly going rigid before he toppled over.

"That was actually better than last time," Atalanta smirked while Naruto released a small chuckle. Katerina however gazed at Naruto with a curious expression while Atalanta decided to voice what the red head was thinking, "Naruto, they way you moved…"

"I'm not taking any chances," Naruto shook his head as he sheathed his sword. That was all he said as he continued on, silently telling them to come along. Both women glanced to each other and followed after the younger man. As they left the clearing, the came across an even larger clearing with sludge coming up to their ankles, but Naruto could see a flight if stairs that led up to an alter of sorts. Naruto then motioned for the girls to follow and as they moved, they were suddenly split up, a wall suddenly cutting the girls off from Naruto. "Shit!"

"We're fine!" Katerina assured him as Naruto unsheathed his sword. "We'll just need to find another way! You go on ahead!" she ushered him with Naruto frowning, then he sensed a dangerous presence and turned his head as he heard someone speak.

"Your presence here is obscene." Naruto looked towards the flight of the stairs to see a man with a bald head yet with long white hair coming down to his chest. He had black markings on his left arm and was shirtless. He also had a face mask with glowing blue eyes and brown long battle skirt. "It's so sad to see the Titans freed from their torment. No matter, they will soon be…" the man suddenly jumped from the top of the stairs appearing before Naruto just as another wall came up blocking the stairs. "Replaced!"

Naruto studied his opponent, who was holding a shield and what looked to be a javelin. "You're in my way," Naruto glared as he got into a fighting position, "Move."

"Your tattered flesh will feed this land," the man said with a sneer. "You and your companions will replace what you've stolen, if my name isn't Isyphyrus!" The man growled. "You will be harnessed to this place and become our eternal servants!" the man then sneered at him with his eyes again. "So close, and yet only a few moments left to live. Tragic."

"Hmm, if you say so." With that Naruto moved to strike and Isyphyrus blocked the attack before he suddenly parried and disappeared under the sludge, as if he was yanked down. Quickly, Naruto tucked and rolled just as the man emerged from Naruto's side to attack. The blond then lunged at his enemy, swinging heavy strikes that brought Isyphyrus off guard. Naruto studied his opponent, taking note of the shield which was the primary defense. He then hopped back away from the Javelin strike and decided to bring out his second sword.

He heard Katerina whistle, as she knew Naruto was now getting serious. The blond gained a bloodthirsty smirk as he rushed the enemy. Honestly Isyphyrus was caught off guard as Naruto's strikes were even more powerful than before, not to mention faster. He was attacking in a sweeping, full swing motion, leaving him open for an attack. Or so he thought. Isyphyrus tried to strike, but Naruto effectively not only blocked the attack with one strike but he parried it then slashed his shoulder. The blond gave a grin as he drew blood and continued on with his assault.

Atalanta was amazed by Naruto's skill, able to see his use with the swords. Though it seemed as if he was open for an attack, his speed and reflexes was his defense. Once the opponent would attack for a point they thought was open, Naruto would effectively counter which left the victim open up for more attacks. Which was exactly what was happening as Naruto smacked the shield out of his way and swung low, aiming for the legs. As he did so he spun, why? Because Isyphyrus jumped to avoid the strike. But just as Naruto spun around the blond managed to knick him pretty bad before coming around again with a round kick which sent his opponent skidding across the water.

Isyphyrus used this chance to escape through the water and attack Naruto, seemingly coming at him in all directions. Naruto's eyes remained focus on one spot, as he remained still in a defensive position. His ears twitched then he spun himself rapidly, just as Isyphyrus came up to attack. The man had wide eyes as he found himself heading for spinning blades. He tried to quickly either fall back into the water or bring his shield up, but he was too slow in general. Naruto ended his spin attack with a fierce kick to the jaw, sending Isyphyrus to crash against a boulder.

Managing to pull himself together, Isyphyrus expected an attack but none came. So he used this opportunity to summon some minions, which turned out to be Minotaur warriors with large broad swords. Naruto counted a total of four, and before anything else could be done he was gone in a blur. One warrior howled in pain due to his entire chest being sliced, having blood spray from the wound. A second didn't even get to howl as it's head rolled off it's shoulders. The third found itself bisected and without a left arm. The fourth gave a pained gurgle as Naruto had a blade running through it's throat, his feet planted on it's shoulders.

Yanking out his sword, he pushed off his victim and headed for Isyphyrus who had wide eyes upon seeing how brutal and quickly Naruto dispatched of the minions. Quickly he created more while holding up his shield, but none of them stood a chance as Naruto cut through each and everyone of them with relative ease then completely shattered the shield with a single punch, causing a shock wave. Glowing blue eyes stared into furious blood red.

Naruto leapt back while Isyphyrus managed to regain his bearings. "Tell me, where will you go when I kill you?"

"Perhaps to Iolcus," Isyphyrus chuckled with Naruto raising a brow before he hummed. "YAH!" Isyphyrus screamed as he rushed at Naruto, and the blond crouched then rushed towards him as well. The two met in the center crossing blades, and a moment later, Isyphyrus upper half separated from his lower falling into the sludge with a wet plop. Naruto sheathed his sword as he looked to see the wall to the stairs had come down and he headed up the flight. He approached the floating Golden Fleece and gave a small smile. Reason being, he could feel his mother's spirit hugging him from behind.

Naruto reached for the fleece and there was a flash of golden light. When it receded he was now wearing golden armor and he felt…rejuvenated. He turned and headed won the stairs to see that basically an army of minions was waiting for him and his red eyes glowed a bit. He then rolled his neck and charged.

Katerina and Atalanta both were feeling a bit wet from watching Naruto dominate his enemies with a lustful grin for battle. He wasted no time in dealing with them, and wasted no effort demolishing them with ease. By the time he was done, he was surrounded by dead bodies. He then approached the wall that separated them, and with a single wave, it came crashing down. Atalanta was the first to greet him, pulling him into a hug that took him a bit by surprise but he accepted, enjoying her warmth. He then looked to Katerina who gave him a fist pound as she looked him over. "So we have the fleece, now what?"

"We go to Iolcus."

Go to Iolcus they did.

Death and terror they found upon greeting the shores.

Enraged Jason was, support him, Naruto did.

The battle for Iolcus lasted through the night, as the Argonauts fought they way from the shores to the palace. They faced followers of Hecate, as well as Ionian Mercenaries. No one managed to survive Naruto's blade as all fell to his might. He lead the Argonauts through the battle, brutally disposing of them all.

Throughout the battle, they learned from a few hiding locals that Pelias had brought in mercenaries as well as the followers of Hecate. The people were killed, even sacrificed. Most were dead, while some had been able to flee; taking what boats they could and made for neighboring isles. This news only saddened and enraged them more, as they pressed on heading to the palace.

Naruto, Jason, Iolaus and Yvenna pressed on into the palace while the others remained outside fighting off the back up. Even upon entering the palace, it was a battle that did not prove difficult to Naruto. There had even been traps set up that hindered his allies, but the blond pressed on showing just how strong he really was. He had eventually lost count how many lives he had taken but it was more than enough to impress even Zeus.

Then came for the moment of truth, healing the king. Upon entering the king's chambers, Naruto did a scan around the room to make sure everything was safe. Then he had Yvenna and Iolaus guard the door while he and Jason headed over to the bed. Jason looked towards Naruto who nodded his head and rested both hands on the King's chest. The group watched in hope and wonder as nothing happened at first. Then a golden light began to glow around the King. Within a few moments, the king had awoken, greeting Jason with a tired smile. "Father!"

"Jason…"

 _SNAP!_

Jason and Naruto looked on with wide eyes as Pelias appeared from out of nowhere and had snapped the King's neck before he stabbed Jason with a dagger. Angrily, Naruto pulled Jason away and threw a fierce round kick to wards Pelias face, that surprised the man, sending him crashing against a nearby table. Naruto unsheathed his sword as Pelias began to get up and chuckled, "I finally get to see what you are made of!" the man grinned and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I bet your wondering who I am,"

"I really don't care."

"I am Demios! Son of Ar UGH!"

"I said I don't care," Naruto told the god as he stabbed him in the gut. Deimos however chuckled as he gripped Naruto's shirt and threw him. The blond crashed through the wall, landing with a tumble as Deimos walked towards Naruto with a sneer. "That actually hurt," Naruto grumbled as he stood back up and began looking for his sword.

"You are going to show me what makes you so interesting," Deimos stated as he tossed Naruto his sword while unsheathing his own. Naruto glared at him as he gripped the handle of the sword. "Father has taken an interest in you, you're going to show me why!" with that the man struck Naruto who blocked the attack.

The two then proceeded to clash repeatedly, apparently evenly matched. This actually surprised Demios that Naruto was able to keep up with him. Naruto wrinkled his nose before he charged again, this time putting more power into his strikes, catching the god off guard. Naruto did not relent in his attacks as he struck and struck until he caught Demios off guard and swept him off his feet.

The god fell and was about to be stabbed but he rolled out of the way and got back up the stab Naruto. The blond moved, avoiding the attack and responded with a round kick to the face. Demios stumbled back and quickly blocked Naruto's attack which turned into a second then a third before the blond aimed low then moved in closer to head but Demios. Disoriented Naruto moved to stab him, but it was avoided and Demios went on the offensive, or at least he tried too.

Naruto had managed to block just about every attack before he stomped hard on Ares foot, and Naruto parried Demios sword before running him through. Demios grunted in pain as blood leaked from his lips. However despite this loss, he gave a grin as he whispered into Naruto's ear…

"This is only the beginning, Achilles."

"Tsk, bring it."

"So you're really taking off?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded with a small smile as he looked to Jason who was dressed in ceremonial robes. "I don't know how long I will be gone but…" Naruto gave a thoughtful look as he thought of Helen, as well as his family then his friends. "I know it will be worth it." Jason hummed as he outstretched his hand and Naruto gazed at it with a lightly raised brow. Naruto didn't question it much longer as he put his hand in Jason's and the two gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Thank you, for everything you've done." Jason said quietly and Naruto simply nodded in response. The two stayed in that position for a few moments longer before they pulled away. "If you ever need anything, I'm here." Naruto smiled with a nod before turning and walking out of the castle.

Once he was out, he saw a peacock and gave a brighter smile as the peacock looked towards him. He gave a nod, saying that he was ready. He had said all his goodbyes to the people that mattered in his life. He started with his parents, and ended with Jason. Some weren't too thrilled that he would be gone for a unknown amount of time, Yvenna, Helen and Atalanta being some of those. While others supported him and wished him the best, Medusa, Jason, Lykas, Katerina, Thanos.

He was ready.. to take the next step.

 **Chapter 13: Chapter 12**

 **Chapter XII**

"This is nice…"

This came from an eighteen year old Naruto was currently relaxing in a bath. He's had a long day of training, and simply wished to wash away the stress he had developed within the past few days or so. But it was rather difficult considering his thoughts were currently on his actions for the past five years.

Five years.

Five years he's spent training with Athena and Ares specifically.

Five years he's spent with his mother, accepting her love and returning it.

Five years since he's seen any of his friends, including Helen.

Five years.

A lot yet not much has happened in the past five years. Everyday he trained with either Athena or Ares for twelve hours a day. He has learned quite a lot that at first he felt would be too much information but it wasn't. Combat wise, he had to start from the very beginning when it came to sword play. Practicing swings and such with all swords. Swords he had never heard of before till that moment. He learned from throwing knives to large cleaver swords.

Apparently there were going to be times when he wouldn't have his sword and would have to improvise with another, so he needed to be able to wield just about all weapons. Athena would have him stand in front of a nice big and thick tree, then begin his training, using the tree as his opponent from sun up to sun up. There were hardly any breaks, and if there were it was for food and maybe go to the bathroom.

However, never once did he complain to the goddess. He simply listened, and followed instructions. Within 4 months of constant cutting, and chipping, the tree finally fell down. When that finally happened, Naruto didn't even realize how muscular his arms had become. That was when Ares began the conditioning of his body.

There was rarely any sword training, and for the next 6 months, Naruto worked out his body 12 hours a day before resting and learning about history and such from Athena and Hera. He learned that there were more godly pantheons than just Shinto and Greek. There were tens if not hundreds of different gods and kingdoms. Though he learned they all derived from two beings that were considered the first gods.

Khaos and Gaia.

Khaos was the first of the Primordial gods, to emerge at the creation of the universe. Khaos was the lower atmosphere which surrounded the earth- invisible air and gloomy mist. Her name meant the gap between heaven and earth. She is also the mother of the substances of air.

Then there was Gaia who is the personification of the earth. Gaia is the great mother of all, to put it simply. The creator and giver of birth to the earth and all of the universe. The gods, the Titans, the giants, plants etc…everything was born thanks to her. The gods reining over their respective pantheon were born from her union with Uranus, while the sea-gods were born from her union with Pontus.

These two primordial goddesses were the creators.

Once Athena was sure Naruto knew of this and accepted this, she continued on telling him about the other gods of other pantheons. She taught Naruto that there was more to the world than Greece…that there was so much land to explore…but the humans surrounding them were to ignorant to understand that. A very large percentage of them, if not all, thought the world was flat, and once you went off the map, that is where the world ended.

But it wasn't, Naruto learned that the world was round, a globe in fact. There was no way to fall off the earth, impossible even, why? Because of gravity. The only way to leave the earth was to head to the stars, even passed the heavens.

All of this information interested Naruto greatly, so much in fact, he declared he would do his best to travel the world, he had time after all; considering he learned from his mother that he was an Eternal. With new vigor, he went back to his training. The way he saw it, with undiscovered lands, that meant there must be strong opponents, which meant he needed to become stronger to be able to defeat these opponents if need be.

Ares respected his thought process and simply increased his training. Naruto rarely slept, and if he did it was for a few short hours before returning to training. Athena taught him different types of skills. Hunting, camping, mapping, military, archery, etc. The list went on and on. His training still had a very long way to go, but that didn't matter to Naruto.

Outside of combat, thanks to his mother, Naruto had the chance to meet a few other gods, not many though. He had been able to meet more Shinto gods than Greek Gods, which for some reason made him feel more…at home in a way. Apparently Amaterasu absolutely adored him, and he gained a few impressed eyes from others such as Susanoo, Tsukuyomi etc. Naruto also enjoyed the company of Inari, who was very fun and quite a trickster.

When it came to Greek gods, Naruto had only met Hephaestus, Eros and Dionysus. While Eros and Dionysus seemed cool, he got along great with Hephaestus. Probably because the two were half brothers. Naruto didn't have any brothers or sisters, the closest person that came to being a brother was Patroclus, a younger brother at that. Knowing to himself that Hephaestus as well as Ares were his older brothers, made him feel…a bit weird. He couldn't really explain it. But nonetheless, he and Hephaestus got along very well.

Naruto had taken great interest in his brother's skills of pure creation. To the point that he had even received personal and customized armor from his brother, which was different from standard greek warrior armor. A flexible and comfortable black pants, a pair of gold warrior boots, which he was able to lock in place. An orange sash to tie around his waist, and a gold breast plate in the form of a bell curicass with numerous metal plates that formed protective guards along his waist, shoulders and thighs. To add with the armor was gauntlets, as well as two gladius blades which were excellently sharp as well as shiny which he would be able to tuck diagonally in the back, followed by a large round shield that was made out of the same metal gold of the swords.

But what made this armor so special, was the fact it was made out the skin of the Nemean Lion. His mother had sent him to dispose of the Lion, though he didn't know exactly why. She simply muttered something about a man named Hercules. Athena supported Hera's decision to kill the Lion, so she tasked him with killing it.

What a feat that was…

Naruto traveled in a landscape empty of all living creatures. He eventually found the lions spoor, the huge padmarks were sunk deep into the ground, showing how big and heavy the monstrous beast must be. He followed the tracks and stopped when they went cold. When he looked up he was in front of the entrance to a large cave.

Automatically knew that there was a big chance that the lion was inside. He pulled out his weapons, and slowly treaded inside. His eyes were open, ears alert, body tensed, head turning and heart steady. A glint of seriousness appeared in his eyes, as he remembered the time he had slew Hep'naje. He traveled deep into the cave and once he realized there was no more go, he stayed still and stayed close, looking around till they knew the coast was clear.

His ears twitched with his eyes scanning the cave. He heard something, it was quiet, but it was there. As time went on, it became slightly louder until he knew it was footsteps. He then turned around facing the large rock that acted as a ledge. On it was a 9 foot tall lion with golden fur and a wild mane. It's eyes were different from a normal lion, the color being a fierce menacing red. It snarled at hm, as if ready to roar, and it did, showing off all of it's mighty sharp teeth.

The beast pounced and Naruto dashed to the side. He rolled across the ground and stood, and he fired an arrow only for it to bounce off the lion. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and jumped away again as the beast lunged at him. Putting away the bow, he charged at the beast and tackled it's side with his shoulder, knocking it off balance and fly a little bit. Naruto then continued on and slashed at it, but he simply heard a scraping noise, as if he was dragging the sword against the ground.

Angry the lion knocked Naruto away with a backhand, causing him to slam against the wall. Naruto then pulled out his two swords and rushed at the Lion that saw him charge back with a fierce roar.

"RRAH!" Naruto roared back as he jumped at the Lion and it jumped at him. Thanks to being smaller and faster, Naruto reached the beast before it reached him. Lowering his body a bit, he slammed right into the lion hugging it as it slammed into the wall. He then leapt back before leaping forward.

Cocking back his fist he punched it in the nose, making it growl in pain. Once he landed on the ground, Naruto then did an uppercut before flipping his body to land on the back of the beast. Naruto then raised both hand and stabbed his swords into it's neck, but to his annoyance they simply bounced off.

"WHAT!"

 _Stab/bounce_

"THE!"

 _Stab/bounce_

"HELL!"

 _Stab/bounce_

" **RAH**!" The beast roared and shook Naruto off, causing him to land on the ground with a skid. Snarling at Naruto it slowly paced around him, watching him as he was ready to move when he needed. As he waited for it to jump, or for him to find the right moment to jump, he was thinking of a plan, a sure way to cut the monster.

Once again, Naruto charged at the Lion and it charged back, ready to rip him to shreds with it's claws. Naruto did a flip to the side, avoiding it before kicking it in the face. Knowing that did not work, he jumped to land on it again. Maybe he could strangle it? No, he didn't have the strength to do that, and he wasn't big enough to even try.

Naruto began slamming his fists against it's head but he seemed to only be pissing it off. What the hell did it take to kill this thing? As the monster kept trying to shake him off, it suddenly hit him. Wind Shear! He still carried it around, it could cut through anything! But why didn't it cut through the lion the first time? Maybe, it had something to do with his will? Seemed plausible.

" **GRRRAAAAHH**!" But right now wasn't the time to think it over. Quickly Naruto bolted off as he ran towards the desired sword, scraping it up from the ground. He however tumbled to the ground but he had not time to get up as the beast gave it's mightest roar and pounced at Naruto. The beast landed on Naruto, ready to tear his head off, crushing him.

The lion however was completely still, and the cave was silent. More moments passed and the lion was turned over, Wind Shear stabbed deep within where it's heart was to be. The blond gave pants as he held his chest, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He then noticed the wound on his chest, it was clawed up, tearing through his shirt and skin, blood dripping from it. He gave a grumble before rolling his neck, it would heal soon.

He then looked to the Lion, figuring out why he couldn't hurt it. It was the fur; somehow made it invulnerable. It was only because of Wind Shear and his will combining that he was able to stab through it. When he stood and walked forward to remove his sword, he gave a groan as the blade was broken. It was only a matter of time though, considering both Athena and Ares insisted on their rather intense training.

Naruto huffed as he then gazed down at the corpse. He bent down and tapped the tip of the lions claws, a smile made it's way on his face. Why just leave it? So he decided to skin it, take it's claws, maybe a few fangs and burn the rest before heading back home. Naruto decided to use the broken Wind Shear to do his task.

He started with the claws.

After that, Naruto had been praised by Athena and Hera, while also impressing Ares. Then Hephaestus heard of his endeavor and made the fur, the fangs and the claws useful to Naruto, turning it to battle armor. His swords made from the claws of the beast, his knives made from the fangs, and the armor made from its fur, this making him practically invulnerable. Of course, Naruto was grateful to Hephaestus.

And through his own insistence, Naruto finally got an answer from Hera about Hercules. He learned that Hercules is the son of Zeus and a mortal woman, and has been gifted with brute strength. His mother didn't care for him at all, as she felt that Hercules was a wound to her pride to so speak, and another wound to her marriage with Zeus.

Naruto had yet to meet Zeus, and he kind of didn't want too. He didn't care at all for the King of Olympus simply for the fact he was a real bastard to his mother. Naruto didn't like that all. But along with not meeting Zeus, his connection with Hera had yet to be known by anyone besides Amaterasu. Hera feared that if Zeus ever learned of Naruto being her son, he would kill him. After all Zeus' rage was quite known throughout all Pantheons. Zeus knew of him though, what Greek God hasn't? Considering he had retrieved the Golden Fleece, Slew the Nemean Lion and was being trained by both Ares and Athena. Naruto had just yet to meet many of them.

He didn't really want too either, as he did not want to be brought into the bullshit that the Gods themselves dealt with. Plus knowing them, rose the probability of his heritage being revealed. He didn't wish to cause trouble for his mother.

He slowly shook his head, as he thought about what would be going on next in his life. He would return to Greece, to continue with his training, though both Ares and Athena were rather vague about it. He would return to Greece tomorrow, which was why he was taking a relaxing bath before his stress returned to him.

When Naruto opened his eyes he released a breath and began to wash himself with the bar of soap, making sure the days of dirt and grime that clung to his body was wiped off. After ten minutes of washing himself he noticed something...shift in the water. He stopped what he was doing for a moment, figuring it was his imagination. After a few moments of nothing he slowly returned to washing his body but the corner of his eyes was still on the water, watching it for movement.

Minutes passed and Naruto finally took his eyes off the water as it had not moved again. He closed them, washing his chest and the rest of his front. But as he focused on cleaning his body, he did not take notice at the fact that the foam of the water was coming together yet spread out to make it seem normal.

But it wasn't the normal, the foam continued to clog together till it began to tighten, forming an object. As moments passed, and a full two minutes passed the foam had formed a body. Naruto stopped as he suddenly felt as if he was being watched and there was another presence in the room. Damn, he wished had thought to bring his sword. But he didn't think he would be attacked while he was taking a bath...such a weird time to fight. With a sigh he realized he only had few more spots to clean and he debated whether he should continue on to get them clean, or leave them dirty and leave the room altogether.

He made his choice as he began to continue washing the spots. Almost done, he froze when he felt a pair of slender arms drape down from his shoulders to his chest as he felt soft somewhat large mounds press against his back, not to mention the warmth of another body making contact with his. Oh, and lets not forget the soft lips pressed at his neck, lingering before speaking. Naruto did not hear a word the woman that was on him said, only identifying her voice as seductive, lustful, cheery, delicate and kind. It was a couple of moments when the words coming from her beautiful voice registered as, "You forgot to wash your back,"

He then heard a melodious giggle come from the woman and he turned his head to see the second most gorgeous woman he has ever been graced to lay eyes on. The first person being his birth mother, his mother's mortal aspect, Kushina. But this woman, literally took his breath away while Kushina left him in shock and awe.

The woman had long, luscious, long dark red hair, and he realized that he color wasn't red but burgundy. It wasn't curly, but wavy; long bangs that framed the side of her face came down to cover the areolas of her breasts, yet there was still some going back down her back. Bangs slightly covered her forehead, while her eyes brows were perfectly trimmed and groomed, her eyelashes long and luscious. Her eyes were the most magnificent shade of hazel, shining brilliantly with mirth, wonder and adoration.

Her smile was wide and perfect, revealing perfectly straight and ivory white teeth. Her lips were completely full and a dull pink, matching her bronze skin tone. She also had dimples, somewhat defined cheekbones as well. All her features fit her face perfectly, making her extremely beautiful that it could be considered a crime.

His sapphire eyes traveled down from her beautiful face down to her body which was just as magnificent. Her body was defined and toned perfectly with muscle, making him figure she was not just a pretty face, but a warrior as well. As he could see her defined biceps, shoulders, and abdominals, as she possessed a completely visible six pack. However despite these muscles, her body still looked feminine and soft, not hard and muscular like a man. Her breasts did not sag whatsoever, as they had the perfect lift with what he considered the perfect size, as they looked natural. They were not too big, nor were they too small. His hand would have a good grasp on them, as there would be a bit more if he grabbed them.

Going down further, the water stopped at her wide yet fit childbirth giving hips, giving her a spectacular curvy frame. And it made him wonder what kind of junk she had behind her. From what he assessed, the woman before him stood 5'9, and was a muscled slim thick. The woman before him...still took his breath away.

She gave another giggle, leaning closer to him, with a mischievous smile. "I take it you like what you see?" she asked in a sultry tone and he gave a nod of his head. The woman gave her own nod as she looked over her body and groped her breasts and felt on her large plump behind that was in the shape of a peach. "I must admit, I like this form as well...you have excellent tastes Na~ru~to," she sung out his name making his knees shiver a bit.

"Form?"

The woman raised one of her delicate brows in response, "You haven't figured it out yet sweetheart?" she wondered before turning around. Naruto's eyes immediately when to her large ass and just about drooled at the sight. This woman had booty! Ass! Cakes! Stacks! Damn!

His attention on her butt was taken away as his eyes were now directed on the the golden inked symbol of a dove on the back of her neck since she moved her hair out of the way. He just blinked, not knowing what that meant and had a feeling he should. "I am the goddess Aphrodite," she informed and Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head, as he took a step back. She frowned at him and took a step forward, looking a bit worried. "Please don't be afraid dear, I do not wish to ever hurt you, I just wanted to speak with you," she informed softly and he gave her a wary look.

"What does the goddess of lust want with me?" Naruto wondered, then he remembered something with a frown. "I thought Lady Hera already told Zeus I'm not fighting for him." That was another reason he didn't like Zeus, the god wanted him to be a token for him to fight at Zeus' beck and call, be his servant. Fuck that.

She rolled her eyes and took another step forward though he remained still. "I am not here about thunder head," she muttered before she finally strode forward, her breasts once again pressed against his chest while her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm here for you, my young maelstrom," The goddess smiled warmly yet seductively.

"M-me?" he stuttered out, a light blush on his cheeks from her being so close. He could even feel her cool breath on his skin. Clearing his throat he fixed his attitude a bit, though a light tint of red could still be seen on his cheeks. "Why me? I haven't upset you have I? I try my best to keep a low profile,"

This caused Aphrodite to actually laugh rather than giggle. "You might as well stop trying darling. Just about all of the gods within the Greek Pantheon have their eyes on you, after you ventured into Tartarus and retrieved the Golden Fleece and defeated Demios you have been the subject of everyone's gossip,"

"Yeah, I took notice of that."

"Athena can't stop bragging about you, and I haven't seen Ares so thrilled for an apprentice since…ever, really," Aprhodite hummed. "He is usually too busy bringing bloodshed and worrying about when I will give him some ass to care about anything," she grumbled, and he noticed she sounded slightly disgusted.

"So then why are you here? What so great about me, that you came to see me yourself? I would understand Athena...but you? The Goddess of Lust?" he raised a brow and she gave a slight frown at him.

"Don't forget love, dear. I am the goddess of Love, beauty and lust. Notice how it comes last," she stated strongly and he gave a slight nod of apology. "But to answer your question my young maelstrom, I came to help you," she smiled and he blinked.

"Help me?"

"Why of course. I have been watching you as long as Hera has," the goddess winked with Naruto becoming a bit surprised. "Long ago, when you were still a baby, I blessed you. Though they don't seem to be working as much as they should," she muttered looking him over a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded with a raised brow and she came closer to him. And his blush increased, she gazed into his eyes before speaking.

"This nervousness...not only can I see it...but I can feel it. It doesn't belong there. You shouldn't be wary of the female body, nor should you neglect it. You should crave for it, appreciate it completely. It's almost as if you are afraid of love," she said somewhat sadly and he looked away. "Please speak to me darling...I want to help you,"

Naruto glanced back towards her and frowned. "This...Eternity or whatever...it's a curse. Because of the ones I lose because of it," Naruto sighed shaking his head. "I am afraid to love anything that won't stay forever with me...a wife, my children...I am cursed...they are not, I am afraid of feeling the pain of when they die and I am still the same, never to physically age,"

Aphrodite closed her eyes as she leaned back a bit, pressing her hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "I...understand. And that is why I am here to tell you…" she opened her eyes and smiled at him brightly. "Not to worry about it," the goddess informed, causing him too look at her confused.

"The way I see it...it is better to have it, enjoy it while it's there and mourn its loss...rather than to never have it all. A wife and child may bring you great joy...a feeling of content. But you may never feel that if you are afraid to love... I believe...that is what is truly blocking your blessings, Naruto," she explained and he nodded in understanding.

Aphrodite then gripped his face, pulling him down towards hers and he did not resist. "You allow me to worry about love while you simply have fun...that is what your mother would want," she told him and he gazed at her before giving another nod. "Good...now come here you sexy eternal," she giggled before pulling him in for a kiss which surprised him greatly.

He could taste the flavor of mint and grape on her lips and her tongue as it entered his mouth and explored. Naruto didn't bother putting up any fight, allowing his instincts to take over him completely. He inhaled her scent, smelling the mixture scent of vanilla and roses. While strange, it completely spurred him on as his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer while his tongue danced with hers. Aphrodite gave a moan as she enjoyed the taste of broth and the smell of ocean breeze. His body while not exactly chiseled and defined yet, was still nice and firm to be against. His warmth engulfed her as his hands traveled down her back to her ass which he began to grope wildly. It actually made her nipples harden and her arms around him tighten.

The two did not completely pull away from the passionate kiss for a good ten minutes, not needing air. The kiss started to become rougher as Aphrodite began to bit on his lips, pulling, tugging, sucking and lightly chewing on both lips. Naruto reeled his hand back and struck her ass, a loud slapping sound being heard as it jiggled. The goddess moaned at the feeling, pulling away slightly, allowing Naruto to shove his tongue down her throat, surprising her slightly.

Spinning them around, the two walked back till they were at the ridge of the tub. With good strength, Naruto lifted Aphrodite and the goddess wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against his hard member. Naruto pulled away, her swollen bottom lip in between his as he sucked on it. Releasing it, he began to lay kisses her on her gorgeous face before making his way down to her neck.

Aphrodite ran her fingers through his soft silky golden locks, gripping at as he bit down hard on her neck, making her toes curl and body shiver. He then kissed it and bit down on another piece, earning a whimper of pleasure from the goddess. She continued to thrust her hips against his, while he kissed and bit his way down to her breasts. Brushing her hair to the side, he was now able to see her dark quarter sized coin areola's with her nipples standing at attention.

With a grin he popped the left nipple into his mouth causing her to suck her teeth as he groped the other breast while he continued slowly grind his hips. Aphrodite moaned as Naruto continued to pleasure her breasts, roughly yet sensually. Already he was a better lover than Ares, Adonis and any other man she had slept with. Like Ares, all men were so caught up on her beauty they just completely ravaged her. While she did like to be ravaged...she didn't like it all the time. She was still a woman, meaning she still liked to be treated with care and delicacy. And up until now she was forced to put up with being ravaged. However...she now knew how sensuality felt and she liked it. Naruto was a mixture of both and she could say he was the best lover she's had since her creation which is really saying something. Ares was now second, oh he would not be too happy about that.

Aphrodite's chuckle turned into a moan as she felt Naruto's hand dip down and enter her sex with two digits. "Oh shit," she cursed, biting her bottom lip as his fingers wriggled around and began thrusting forward. "Oo~oh, like that baby," she whispered as he moved onto the next breast while his other free hand pinched and twisted the other nipple. Naruto began grinding and twisting then nipple in his mouth, pulling it making her moan become a bit louder.

Naruto was conscious of every single action he made as well the fact that Aphrodite was enjoying this immensely. He could only imagine what would happen if he completely satisfied her...ooh, that was a question he wanted to find the answer too. Adding a third finger, the goddess's breath hitched as Naruto began to slowly turn, twist and push his fingers in before pulling them out and restarting the process. He could feel Aphrodite's sex clench down on his fingers as he continued, and he could also feel the vibrations from her body as she shivered.

"Oh fuck!" she whimpered, squeezing on his locks hard. "I'm about to cum!" she proclaimed in actual shock. "Oh shit!" The goddess screamed as her eyes rolled back and her body convulsed as Naruto continued on, though his pace increased until he was furiously pushing in and pulling out, as if he was gouging her pussy. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! FUCK!" Aphrodite howled as her entire body froze and gave one full body shiver as she had cum on his fingers and into the bath.

Naruto could feel the warm liquid soak his hand, and winced slightly as the strength of her legs wrapped around his waist increased, as well as he grip on his hair. Aphrodite's mouth was open in a gasp as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Yet still he was still sucking on her breast. Naruto gave on last suck before he pulled away and flicked then nipple before looking up at Aphrodite who was coming down from her high.

"That was...great," she muttered softly, panting slightly. She then turned her hazel eyes on him and gave him a big smile. "I can take anymore, no more foreplay, stick it in, give me your cock Na~ru~to!" she sung and he blinked before he removed his fingers from her sex and gripped his aching cock. "This is going to be amazing," she grinned releasing her grip on his hair to reach down and guide his cock to her pussy.

Wrapping her other arm around his neck she slowly began to move her body to sink herself on his spear. Slowly he entered her, and as he did so, both of them moaned loudly. Naruto from the pleasurably hot and godly tight pussy, and Aphrodite from the fact that Naruto was actually stretching her more than Ares usually did.

It was only a moment later when Naruto was completely sunk within Aphrodite. The two were frozen, comfortably tense as they enjoyed the sensation of each other. Then...deep within Naruto's core...around his soul...a small ember turned into a blazing fire...something had snapped...and something had awoken. Aphrodite noticed how Naruto's bangs overshadowed his eyes and his mouth which was set into a small gasp of awe...turned into a large almost wicked smile. She wasn't even ready when he began to slam into her, putting his entire back into it. The sound of his thighs slapping against her fat ass filled the room along with her whimpers and moans of pleasure.

The goddess knew that the blessings she gave Naruto long ago...had finally activated. And even still though he looked as if he was some kind of savage, he still treated her body like she was the goddess she was. He ravaged her yes...but he ravaged her in the most loving yet wildest way. Before they even realized it, Nightfall came. However the shine of the full moon gave the bathroom an a romantic glow. It shone on the Goddess of Love and her newest and best lover as they laid on the floor, with Naruto on top of her, riding her ass, his still hard cock stuck up in her asshole.

The two of them were completely drenched in sweat, as they had tried just about all kinds of positions that not even mortals heard of, maybe even gods. Naruto's hands rested ontop of hers, their fingers interlaced while Aphrodite moaned his name repeatedly, filled with love, adoration, and lust. Naruto groaned her name, claiming his possessiveness over her.

They then flipped around and Aphrodite was on top, riding him with vigor. Her hands groped his developing pecs while her ass bounced up and down on his pelvis. Her tongue hung from out her mouth while her hair was matted to her skin from the sweat. The two would not stop their love making till dawn, both of them passed out. Aphrodite laid atop of him, her face snuggled into his neck while her arms wrapped around his torso. Naruto had one arm wrapped around her, while his other arm was draped across her back, his finger stuck up her ass...and even still…

The two were connected.

When Naruto woke up, his face scrunched up in annoyance and pleasure. Annoyance because the morning sunlight was on his face, and pleasure as he felt something wet and warm on his cock. He leaned up and looked down to see messy burgundy hair followed by hazel eyes that looked up at him, lovingly.

"Aphrodite," he called quietly and she gave a sucking sound before slowly peeling her mouth off his cock, lathering the head.

"Morning sweetheart," she greeted with a smile still stroking him off. "I hope your sleep was wonderful," The goddess giggled and he gave a nod before realizing they were still in the bathroom.

"We had sex all night?" he asked a bit in surprise and she gave a excited nod.

"Till dawn actually! It was amazing! Oh my gods you are so...just….there is no words for it!" she moaned as she started to crawl towards him, yet her hand never left his cock. "I haven't felt so sore since I first got with Ares," she stated before laying a soft kiss on his lips. "Please allow me to come visit you whenever I feel the need," she pleaded lightly and he looked surprised.

"Can't you visit me whenever? I mean you are a goddess," he stated and she shook her head, making him confused.

"Yeah, that would be the case if you belonged to my Pantheon...since technically your mother is from the Shinto Pantheon, only Shinto gods are allowed to visit you whenever they please. However, Greek pantheon is a bit paranoid with our domain, so other gods from different pantheons must ask permission to visit within our domain which is greece," The goddess explained.

"Only Zeus and Hera have the ability to visit you whenever they please as they are the king and queen of our Pantheon," she went on. Naruto hummed as she continued to give him more information, "We gods of greece either get permission from Zeus to visit mortals that do not concern our domain or when it is of utmost importance. But we can do as we please if we have the permission of the mortals...so for me to visit you whenever…" Aphrodite trailed off and he leaned forward kissing her deeply.

After he pulled away and smiled at her. "You have my permission Aphrodite," he accepted and she grinned and hugged him, pushing him into the valley of her breasts.

"Oooh! Thank you darling!" Aphrodite cheered before kissing him once more. "Oh, and call me Dite Naru," she smiled and he nodded his head.

The two then heard a loud clap of thunder and Aphrodite rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Damn it...I have to go Naru," she frowned, caressing his whiskers. "I've stayed longer than I was supposed too. I'm ignoring other mortals prayers in spending time with you…" she went on and he silenced her with a kiss.

"It's okay Dite, I understand. You are still a goddess and have a job to do. I will see you next time," he smiled softly and she beamed at him before pulling him for another deep kiss, grinding her ass against his cock, she gave a moan as it popped in and instantly began riding him while he thrust into her. The two never left lip lock as they had their quickie.

However their quickie wasn't exactly quick as it lasted a half an hour before either of them came. Then they heard a louder crash of thunder, lightning even struck. Aphrodite broke from the kiss and growled at the sky. "Yeah yeah i'm coming thunder head! Hold your damn bolts!" she shouted before sighing and turning to Naruto. "I really have to go now Naru...I will see you as soon as I can...I promise on the…"

"Don't do that Dite," he shook his head and she frowned as he had cut her off. "I don't believe the styx should be used so recklessly. Even gods are subject to it's punishment. Just visit me when you can, okay?" he suggested softly and she nodded. Giving one last kiss she began to fade.

"Bye dear! Make sure you use your blessing actively!" she teased and he gave a chuckle with a nod before she disappeared altogether, leaving him alone in the bathroom. He gave a sigh as he watched the forming thunder clouds lift, though he saw doves flying past, entering his vision. Standing up he inhaled and released a breath. He needed to take another bath, as he smelled like pure sex. Once he was finished, he headed out and came across a mirror and blinked upon looking at himself. His entire appearance had changed, was this the cause of his blessings activating?

In the mirror he was gazing at a handsome young man who was in possession of a cut, defined, toned, lean yet built body. His biceps, triceps all defined and visible, he also sported a developing eight pack as well. And unlike most men who cared just about their top, he also cared about his lower body as well. His calf's were huge, powerful, his legs were just as defined, his thighs powerful as well. Her eyes then followed the defined V that pointed to the last appendage that was just as developed as his body, it seemed bigger, interesting. Naruto flexed a bit before he gave a small chuckle to himself and ran his hand through his hair.

"Dite, eh?"

 **Chapter 14: Chapter 13**

 **Chapter XIII**

"War?"

"That's right, and we're going to prepare you for it," Athena nodded to her shared apprentice, her brother right beside her as Naruto stood in front of them. After his rather…enjoyable bath, he had decided to see Athena and Ares to see if they had anything for him, whether it be a lesson or something. He wasn't disappointed.

"King Agamemnon of Mycenae is determined to take over all of greece, thus war has erupted. It's been going on for about two years now," Ares told him. Naruto hummed before something clicked in his head.

"Wait, you said Mycenae?" he asked with both Athena and Ares nodding. "Then that means Sparta is also involved right? After all Menelaus who is…"

"The brother of Agamemnon is King, yes," Ares smirked. "You will be aiding, Sparta but not just yet. You are not exactly ready for war," the god said as he crossed his arms. "I should know after all."

"I'm not ready? Then what has been the past five years been? Playing with my toes?" Naruto demanded, his tone coming off a bit disrespectful but Ares and Athena both ignored it. Simply because they knew how Naruto felt about Sparta, it was his home and it was in war. He was ready to defend and fight for it.

"You in particular are ready," Athena spoke up this time with Naruto looking towards her. "However you do not have the necessities to participate in war. You need allies, Naruto." This made Naruto blink as Ares nodded in agreement.

"War is a team effort, it is not won by one person," Ares added. "You are going to need allies that will compliment you in battle. Allies that will fight for you, allies that will fight with you," Ares expressed and Naruto slowly nodded in understanding. "Right now we are tasking you with gaining these allies. Once you've found them, contact either of us and the training will resume. Understood?"

"Yeah, but where do I start?" he wondered as he thought to himself. Athena gave a small smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and found confidence, causing him to smile.

"I'll get started then."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Water."

"Water?" the bartender blinked as he looked at Naruto who was looking around the pub. "You come to a bar, and you want…water?" the man blanched at Naruto who turned to him, giving him a raised brow.

"I won't be here long. If you don't want to get me the water, that's fine," Naruto waved him off. The bartender looked at Naruto incredulously before he shook his head and walked off. Naruto gave a small sigh as he sat in a chair and simply stayed in his thoughts.

It's been a good week or so since he went on his quest to find allies to participate in this war. It amazed him how he had heard nothing about it until now, and as he went traveled he heard quite a bit about it. Right now he had decided to stop at the town of Clazomenai for rest. He had spotted a castle when he entered the town, but paid no mind as he headed for an Inn where he paid for two nights.

He glanced around to see it was quite full and quite lively. Tables were filled with middle aged bearded men holding large cups that was probably filled with rum etc.

Another table was filled with some women who were drinking glasses filled with wine or there were some drinking rum as well. Others were flirting with others, sharing laughs and smiles. It seemed to Naruto it was simply a good time and he simply listened to the conversation going around him. However his attention was given to the person who stood beside him facing the bar tender. "Light stirred Ale please," she requested with a smile.

Naruto gazed at her with a careful eye taking in her beauty. She had long golden locks, a braid kept behind her ear. Her eyes were similar to his own, being a bright ocean blue; her skin was somewhat pale, as if she didn't get enough sunlight. Her state of dress was a dark midnight wool dress, almost as if it should be worn by a commoner but was instead worn by someone of nobility.

Though he couldn't see much of it, he could figure she had a curvy body underneath the dress. From what he could see she had a nice ass and a decent average bust. Once he got his fill of looking, he turned his head and continued drinking his ale. From the corner of his eye he could see she was gazing at him sideways, but he then focused on ahead of him, minding his business. Well that was until a light seemingly kind voice greeted him with, "Hello," turning his head he blinked and gave a greeting smile. "I apologize if I am bothering you but you look...familiar," she told him with slightly narrowed eyes. Naruto raised a brow and her eyes widen before a bright smile came upon her face. Leaning in, she whispered, "You don't happen to be Achilles?"

"Aye," he nodded his head and she grinned and cheered clapping her hands. She then grabbed a seat and pulled it up right next to him. She sat down, beaming at him, with a certain twinkle in her eyes.

"I can't believe I actually am meeting you. I have to say that you are really brave and skilled, not to mention handsome," she smiled a bit flirtatiously at him and he blinked before scratching the back of his head sheepishly with a grin. She then held out her hand with a smile, "Proserpina," the woman introduced and he returned the handshake, stating his own name with a smile. "So, Naruto, what brings you to Clazomenia?" she wondered, sipping on her ale.

He gave a shrug with a small smile as he gazed at the water that was served to him. "I'm looking for someone, I got a tip he might be around this area," Naruto shrugged and she nodded her head in understanding.

"How long are you staying?" Proserpina questioned and he hummed after sipping his ale. He raised two fingers and she gave a bright smile, "Oh you have to let me show you around so you when you visit you know exactly where you are going,"

"Visit?" he asked and she nodded her head. Giving a chuckle he gave a shrug, "Sure, why not. I'm not doing anything want to take the tour…"

"AAHHH!" Everyone froze, going silent when they heard the scream from outside. Naruto immediately downed the rest of his ale and ran outside, Proserpina behind him with a slightly worried look on her face.

The sight they were greeted too were soldiers currently throwing spears at a Giant muscular bi-pedal pig that had wings. It's fur was a dark pink, it's eyes a blazing vicious red. It's snout wriggled around constantly while it's putrid breath escaped it's mouth, being a green mist. It's large white wings looked as if they belonged to an angel, while this monstrosity was no angel. It stood about fifteen to twenty meters high.

The soldiers spears flew through the air to pierce the pig however they either bounced off or simply poked him. The pig gave a loud booming laugh before reaching down with a swipe and knocking away the soldiers attacking it. It then crushed some civilians and ruined some buildings before giving a vile smelling roar at another group of soldiers that died from the smell.

"The fuck is that thing?" Naruto demanded as he watched it reek havoc upon the town. Proserpina had a fearful look on her face as she hid beside Naruto. He glanced towards her as she explained it to him.

"Its the Clazomenian Boar," she informed. "It's been attacking our town for a year now. It comes to and wrecks the town for a bit simply for fun before demanding for the chosen sacrifice so it will leave. The king has requested help from warriors, but those who leave to challenge the beast never return," The woman explained and Naruto narrowed his eyes as the beast continued to laugh.

"These sacrifices...I'm guessing they are not goats…" he muttered and she shook her head.

"No...women. We assume he eats them...maybe even rapes them...but…" she shivered at the thought and Naruto unsheathed his sword. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill this fucker," he smirked as he turned and was about to run towards the beast when it gave another fierce roar and spoke.

"Where is the girl?! Where is my sacrifice?!" the Boar demanded, turning around before it's beady red eyes focused on Naruto...or more specifically who was behind him. "There you are girl! Come here!" The Boar grinned, flapping it's wings and running towards Naruto.

The blond man grabbed Proserpina, holding her bridal style and began running off while the Boar chased them, hollering for them to come back. Skidding to a halt he took a left into an alley before he came across a house, bust the door open and ran inside. He found a closet and set her down.

"I don't know why he wants you, but I'll protect you. Stay here till I come back," she nodded her head as he smiled to ease her fears. "Don't be so afraid, I got this," he told her before turning around and closing the closet door.

He was about to leave the house when it suddenly was smashed by the Boar who swiped his hand again, ruining it and surprising Naruto, causing him to fly along with the debris. The Boar grinned as he looked inside the ruined house and took a sniff with his snout.

"I can smell you girl!" he grinned as he smashed his hand through the closet, eliciting a scream from Proserpina. He grabbed her, as she struggled in his grip trying her best to get free but he didn't feel a thing as he gazed at her hungrily. "Just look at you!" he then took a whiff and his grin became lecherous, "You even smell like virgin! You will be a fun meal!" The Boar grinned before he began flapping his wings and started to take off.

"NARUTO!" Proserpina screamed just as the blond broke free from the debris and looked up with a snarl. Crouching, he jumped high into the sky. Pulling out his sword he swung it, causing The Boar to scream in pain as blood gushed from the wound on his calf. "Naruto save me!" Proserpina begged.

"Hold on! I'm going to save you!" He called as he fell back down to the ground and the Boar continued to fly off despite the wound to calf. "Dammit!" Naruto stomped before he turned around and saw soldiers pointing their spears at him. "What the hell? Get out of my way!" he snarled.

"We can not do that! The King requests to see you!" A soldier stated and Naruto scowled as he looked towards The Boar which was already far. Giving a annoyed sigh he nodded his head and followed the soldiers to the castle. As they walked Naruto saw the crying, miserable, and distraught people as their homes were destroyed, members of their family and friends killed. It made him scowl, scrunching his hand.

They reached the castle, and after a few turns and minutes of walking they reached the throne room where the King and his wife resided. Naruto gave them both a look over, the King was exactly handsome nor was he ugly, just average. His black fell to his shoulders while having a full mustache. His dark blue eyes were filled with despair. He of course wore robes of a king with a gold crown on his head.

His wife was pretty, and middle aged, looking as if she was a mother. She had long dark brown hair with dark blue eyes as well. Her skin pale, a cleft in her chin, average sized bust while wearing robes of a queen, a gold crown on her head as well.

"Sire, we have brought you the one you requested," the soldiers bowed and the King nodded waving them off. Nodding themselves they left and Naruto rolled his neck as the King stood and walked towards him.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Warrior we all have been hearing about are you? The Spartan, Achilles?" he asked quietly and hopefully. Naruto nodded his head and a grin broke across the King's face before he fell to his knees bowing to the teen. Both Naruto and the Queen were surprised by this while the King spoke.

"Please Achilles! Kill that demon! For a year! A complete year that monster has been attacking my city, kidnapping my people...we try and remain hopeful...but he causes so much terror!" The King explained and Naruto listened on. "I...I am afraid he will soon come for my daughter...I do not want that! Please...I'll give you anything you want if you say yes!"

Naruto raised a brow as the King brought his head up and continued. "Women, gold, servants...anything, please...just save my city," he begged and Naruto gave a sigh as he scratched his cheek. "Alright...I'll help you. When I get back, I would like to have your aid in searching for a man named Homer. And would also like to stay in this castle for a few days, have some food, bathe...You know, the stuff I usually don't get," Naruto shrugged nonchalantly and the King looked at him surprised as did the Queen.

"R-really? That's all you want? No life time of servitude, or to bed my wife or even my daughter?" he asked and Naruto raised a brow before shaking his head. "W-well...consider it done! I will give you the aid you desire and you can stay as long as you like, and have as much food as you please if you return with that demon dead!" Naruto nodded his head and the King continued. "We have discovered over time that the beast has a lair in the mountains on the east side. You won't be able to miss it as he has decorated the area with his...wins," the King said in a disgusted tone.

"Your entire city will be eating swine for dinner," Naruto said giving a mock salute before he walked off. The King turned to his wife who gave a smiling nod, though the two didn't see their beautiful daughter watching the whole interaction from the side, figurative hearts in her eyes as she saw Naruto walk off.

Naruto left the inn he was staying at, his complete set of armor on and situated. As he approached the gates of the town he saw his black Pegasus that Athena gifted him, waiting for him. Smiling he petted the horse, "Hey boy, how ya doing?" he was given a whinne and a affectionate nudge making him chuckle. "Yeah yeah. Ready to kill a pig?" Another whinne was his answer, though this time excited. "Alright then!" Naruto grinned as he got on top of the horse. "Hya!" he kicked and Pegasus jet forward after a few moments, it's wings flapped and they were in the air. Naruto guided the horse towards the mountains, focusing his mind on the way there.

He hoped he wasn't too late to save Proserpina. However he needed a way to kill the monster and fast; as he thought about it, he recalled how the soldiers spears did nothing to the beast, yet his sword was able to cut into it's flesh. So maybe he had a chance of winning? After a good fifteen minutes, Naruto finally took notice of the decorations the kings made, which was simply the skulls and skeletons of the Sow's victims impaled on a spear around the entrance to the cave. Clicking his tongue, he guided Pegasus down to the entrance before he hopped off.

"Stay here boy, I'll be back," he ordered his horse, petting it gently before he turned to the cave and walked forward. Slowly he unsheathed his sword and readied his shield. Walking inside the dark cave he could hear the rumbling laughter of the Boar, making him scowl. He also breathed through his mouth as the stench was toxic to his nose.

He journeyed deep into the cave until he stopped upon reaching a half wall of a ledge. Looking over it, he saw below the Boar nursing his wounded calf while Proserpina was chained to the wall, her dress being ragged while she looked on in despair. The Boar snorted and oinked at her in laughter as he gazed over her body hungrily. "No need to be so afraid dear girl, your sacrifice is for a good cause." The Boar taunted as he patted his belly then his crotch. "The cause being my entertainment! I will see if you break like the others, and if you do I'll just eat you HAHAHA!" The pig chortled and Naruto gave a light scowl before he took a deep breath.

"Alright, all or nothing," He muttered to himself before he crouched down low and the hopped, falling from the ledge towards the Boar. Naruto didn't bother roaring as the point of attack was supposed to be a sneak attack. And sneak attack it was. The Boar screamed bloody murder as Naruto's blade sunk completely into his shoulder. The monster turned to see Naruto standing on his shoulder, a smirk on his face; with a growl it raised it's other hand and made a move to swat Naruto away but the blond pulled out his blade and stabbed the Boar's hand before sliding it completely to the left, ripping it through to it's stubby fingers. Blood gushed while the monster still howled in pain.

Naruto then took a step the stab it in it's neck however in it's fury it threw the blond off, causing him to land on the ground with a skid and a tumble. He however got back up and avoided the stop it gave before slashing at it's ankle and running towards a wall. "Get back here Mortal!" The Boar snarled but Naruto did not listen as he ran towards the wall still and ran up it. With his good hand, the Boar punched the wall, but Naruto dodged it and landed on the back of his fist and stabbed the beast in the hand before running up it's arm, dragging the impaled blade as he did so.

"RRRGGGRRRAAAAAAHHH~!" the demon screamed before Naruto took out his blade and jumped high enough to touch the ceiling of the cave. Naruto switched the way he was holding his sword, now holding it in a way he could stab down. As he flew down towards the pained Boar, Naruto himself gave a roar before the blade met with the demons skull, piercing straight through.

Giving a pained grimace it began to stumble on it's feet, but fell to it's knees as Naruto twisted the blade with a growl. After a minute, The Boar finally fell on the ground, no longer among the land of the living. Naruto gave a sigh as he landed on the ground safely and slowly removed his sword from the beasts head, flicking his wrist to splash the blood on the ground. Naruto sheathed his sword and walked around the dead monster to reach Proserpina. She still looked barely conscious as her eyes were dull, though she looked virtually unharmed. Unsheathing his sword once more he cut the chains binding her and she fell into his arms as he quickly sheathed the blade again.

"I got you," he whispered as he adjusted her so she was in his arms bridal style. Brushing a lock of hair out of the way he gave a smile and kissed her forehead before he left the cave. He would have the king send his men to recover the corpse of the monster, he wasn't lying when he said the city would be having swine.

Adjusting the girl, he boarded Pegasus and took off towards Clazomenia. The entire ride, Proserpina was sleep, her arms wrapped around him from behind while she snuggled into his back, seemingly aware that she was now safe. Once he arrived he got off Pegasus and nodded to the horse, telling him to follow as he felt his companion should also be rewarded. The people of the city looked on amazed that Naruto returned more than the fact a winged horse was trotting beside him. The blond went back to the castle and headed towards the throne room, when he entered, eyes were immediately on him.

"Y-you returned!" The King stated and Naruto nodded his head. "D-did you kill it? Is the monster gone?" he questioned and Naruto gave a blank expression, bringing the man unease, afraid Naruto simply escaped with the girl, leaving the monster furious.

"It's dead," The blond answered earning a surprised look from the King and Queen before sighs of relief were given. "Send your men to the cave to bring it back to the town for feast," he ordered and the king nodded, snapping his fingers. "I assume my room is ready for me?"

"Of course, I will have one of the maidens escort you," The king smiled before he gave a low bow to Naruto. "Thank you Monster Hunter Naruto...you are the gods send," the King said. Naruto would have corrected him but didn't have the energy too. He simply nodded his head and followed the maiden to his room.

When he entered the room he instantly knew that the room was much better than the one at the inn. There was more space and decorated more. The bed was a king size bed with bed tall bed head board had the symbol of Morpheus crafted into it. There were a few mahogany dressers along with a closet with a good amount of space. He also took note of the full body mirror.

Releasing a tired sigh he walked over to the bed and placed Proserpina on the bed. She laid on the silk lenin sheets as he had moved the comforters over her while her head rested on the pillow. A smile came upon his face before he undid his armor, once it was all off he decided to head to the bath, though he did not know where it was. A knock was heard at his door and he opened it to see one of the maidens bowing him while a stack of towels and robes were in her hands. "Sire quested us to deliver these too you my lord. He also wanted to inform you the the bath is down the hall on your left and keep going straight, you will reach it,"

Naruto nodded his head with a smile and took the items before closing the door. Setting them on the dresser her took off his clothes and grabbed a towel, covering his modesty. He then found some paper and a quill and wrote a note for Proserpina if she happened to wake up before he returned. Making sure everything was fine, he left the room and headed towards the bath.

Entering the room, he looked slightly amazed at the size of the room. It was the tub could have been considered a small circular pool, with a total of faucets at each side then there was a plugged drain in the middle. The faucets were gold while the pool was made out of marble, there was even a slight echo in the room. Looking up he noticed that the bathroom had a skyline, allowing the mid afternoon sun to brighten the room.

Naruto looked around till he saw a large faucet in the back a bit towards the door. Beside it was a bar of soap, making him wonder what kind of animal fat was it made out of. Shrugging his shoulders he turned the large faucet and suddenly the four faucets at the bath turned on, making him figure the large one was the master faucet.

Grabbing the bar of soap, he walked towards the steps of the bath as the water began to fill the tub an average amount of foam being formed. Dipping his toe in he walked towards the large faucet and turned it off before walking back to the steps and taking off his towel. He tensed slightly as he stepped into the water, his body getting used to the warm somewhat hot water. Once he was waist deep he sat down, leaning against the ledge of the pool, holding his head back as the water soothed away his light aches and pains.

As he sat there relaxing, he drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, Naruto entered walked to his room wearing a robe, his towel in hand. Once he opened the door he walked in quietly closed it behind him, not sure of Proserpina was awake or not. When he turned he got his answer as she sat on the bed upright, facing him with a small smile on her lips.

"Hey, good morning," he greeted with a smile and she nodded to him.

"Good morning," she returned. "I hope your bath was nice?" she asked and he gave a nod, it was a good nap.

"It was, how was your sleep?" he wondered and she smiled, indicating it was nice. "Good. Well, if your wondering the Sow is dead, and we are now in the King's castle," he informed as he began to put the towel away.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto...it seems you are as good as they say," she stated and he gave a chuckle with a nod as his back was towards her. "I want to repay you Naruto, for saving my life,"

"There is no need Proserpina, you are my friend, and I promised I would protect you," He stated as he put down the towel. He found a new set of clothes and was going to grab them and put them on when he heard something fall to the ground...that was not caused by him.

Turning around his eyes widened as he saw Proserpina's magnificent naked body. It was amazing as he figured it would be. Her breasts was decently sized, perky, her nipples hardened. Her stomach was flat, lightly toned and she had blond curls above her sex. She was quite beautiful still, and he inwardly desired her. "Proserpina...what are you doing? Put your clothes back on!" Naruto tried. He wasn't nervous, nor was he scared. He just didn't want to jump this woman who had taken a few steps closer to him.

"I will not, this is my way of thanking you Naruto. From saving me from the Boar" she stated and he now looked confused. "Besides, I was told by a certain dove that if I wanted proper affection, I should come to you."

"What are you talking about?" he wondered and she took a deep breath before smiling, taking another step towards him.

"My name isn't Proserpina," she started and her looks changed slightly. Her blond hair became a strawberry blond, her eyes glowed a bit and her body tightened up a bit, becoming more curvy and sexy...but her skin also got a bit paler.

"I am Persephone, Goddess of spring...and the Queen of the Underworld."

"A dove? What are you…" he paused in thought, not moving as she continued to stalk towards him. "Aphrodite," he assumed which made her smirk as she was directly in front of him, her hardened nipples poking against his bare chest, while one of her hands placed itself on his chest. Her fingers were delicate, soft…curious.

"This is one the time of year I am able to leave the Underworld, and every time I do it's so…dull," she muttered with a frown. "Dite told me of a way to be entertained for a least a bit, so I sought you out. I wanted to see if the stories about you were true, and they are," Persephone smiled. "For 'saving' me from the overgrown pig, allow me to show you my gratitude," Persephone smiled in a sultry manner.

Naruto gazed at her before smirking, "Well if you insist," he accepted, leaning down and taking her lips with his own. His hands moved down her body, following her curves till he stopped at her ass and gave it a good squeeze. She gave a light squeal into the kiss before pushing her tongue into his mouth, greeting his. Naruto began to grope her ass more, before moving further down and in to brush against her sex from underneath making her shiver. His finger started to prod before slipping in making her tense and release a moan.

Adding another finger, he had them wriggle inside her, while he pulled her closer to him and sucked on her tongue. His hard cock pressed against her pelvis and within a single moment the two were on the bed, with Naruto on top of her. Their kiss never broke and his hands held down hers while she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground into him. Pulling away, Naruto attacked her neck along with her ears and she gave quiet moans of pleasure as she enjoyed the feeling of a warm muscular body on top of her, giving proper affection. It's been so long since she had been bedded, even by Hades. While he was not the best by any means, he was the only one she had because no one wanted to feel the wrath of the god of the underworld, not even other gods. While he may not be able to hurt them, he would be able to hurt the mortals they cared about.

Persephone was so impatient she didn't' want to wait any longer. She needed him inside her, to feel full, to reach the level of content that others gushed about. And she was hoping Naruto was able to give that to her. Pulling him closer, she whispered in his ear her desires. No words were spoken from him, instead he merely shifted himself and a few moments later…she gave a surprised moan from the sudden intrusion. "Oh shit," she hissed, trying to adjust to the girth that was Naruto.

Naruto himself gave a groan at her tightness and her warmth. He was inside, he was inside the queen of the underworld, Hades' queen. Oh, he was definitely going to take advantage. And take advantage he did. Persephone's moans of pleasure started to turn into squeals as Naruto began thrusting into her, in and out, in and out. The force increased with each push and pull, and within moments he was slamming into her while she screamed out his name, the sound of skin slapping against each other accompanying her melodious screams.

As he rode into her, he grabbed her nipples and twisted them hard, letting them go, he grabbed the pillow behind her head and leaned himself down to meet her lips in a hungry kiss. Not long after they switched positions so she was now on top of him riding him like there was no tomorrow. Her hips gyrated, her breasts bounced up and down, and her tongue hung out of her mouth with her eyes rolled back.

She was feeling so much pleasured as his cock constantly pressed against her cervix, and sometimes pushed into her womb depending on how hard he was going. With his hips he thrusted into her while she bounced up and down. His hands had a good hold on her ass while his facial expression was that of pleasure as he could feel himself about to bust. But Persephone was beating him to it, as she began panting and screaming out his name, telling him she was about to cum. How she knew this feeling was beyond her, but she was rather enjoying this. Was she about to orgasm?

She got her answer a few seconds later as her body suddenly tensed then a blast of pure pleasure ripped through her body. Naruto came as well when he had entered her womb, due to her pussy clenching down on his cock really tight, enough for him to actually bust within her, shooting straight into her womb. But that wasn't the only action that happened, Persephone was actually squirting…like, furiously. Getting his pelvis and a bit of his face wet due to how strong the release was. Her body convulsed, shaking as her eyes had rolled back into her head. What was more amazing was that her entire form started to glow a golden color, her beauty becoming even more magnificent and he could feel a aura of power radiating off of her.

It was then he realized she was slipping into her godly form, which was in awe of. The form she was just in a few moments ago must have been her godly form yet in mortal definition, as to not kill mortals from their greatness as their minds would explode probably. Was he different? Perhaps, but all he knew was that…

He was freely releasing his cum into a goddess…once again.

' _I have to get out of here,_ '

Naruto bit back his sigh as he got out of the bed and headed towards the closet where his armor was stored. He glanced back towards the bed, his brow twitching as the daughter of the King slept in his bed, completely naked snuggled into a pillow.

The girl was quite beautiful, despite being the young age of 17. She had flowing wavy brown hair that stopped to her mid back with chin length bangs. She had slightly pale skin and a developing curvy body. While her ass was slightly plump, her breasts were nearly as big as her mothers…he would know because he had slept with her the previous night. Though her eyes were closed she had dark brown eyes, defined cheek bones, a small button nose as well.

She had snuck into his room late last night just as he was preparing for bed. She damn near assaulted him but before he could give a strong refusal…her mouth was already working wonders on his cock so he simply gave in. He was so happy he did not take the girl virginity, he would have had a guilty conscious. However, she didn't last as long as Aphrodite or even Persephone. Thoughts of his passionate nights with both goddesses filled his mind. He wouldn't be surprised if both came to him with a new born child, because he came inside of them enough for them to birth triplets respectively.

He found enough will to not cum inside the princess or the queen. Naruto wasn't even sure how that came to be either. She had come to visit him to thank him and next thing he knew she was riding him like a sex depraved mad woman. So instead of staying two days like he intended, he stayed a total of five days. Lucky for him, he got in training on each day after slaying the Boar while also searching for Homer, but there was no luck. Actually four days, since he and Persephone stayed in the room all day rutting like mutts.

Naruto shook his head leaving such erotic thoughts. Despite the awkward situation, Naruto was quite satisfied he had somehow one up'd The God of Death. Why? He fucked his wife! Not to mention, his wife was willing to give him a mere mortal sex, while Hades had to resort to raping her to get what he wanted. And from what Persephone told him, even at that he isn't that good. Naruto wouldn't have thought in life that he would be able to bang two beautiful goddesses, it simply gave him hope that he would be able to have sex with more goddesses. But then he remembered his love for Helen…maybe he could have multiple wives?

That thought made him blink. Why? Because until this very moment he had never entertained such an idea, after all it would go against his mother's jurisdiction…right? Naruto hummed to himself, he had been noticing quite a change within him since he slept with Aphrodite. He was less concerned with being fiercely loyal to one woman, who was Helen. In fact he had been having quite a lot of thoughts about other women. He wasn't sure what was going on with him, but he didn't particularly dislike it.

Again he shook his head at such thoughts and continued onward, entering his closet. Once his armor was on and he was set to go he noticed the princess was still sleep in the bed. With a frown he walked over and shook her lightly to wake her. Once she did, gazing at him with tired eyes he gave a soft smile. "I'm heading out, you might want to return to your room before your father finds out," he stated and she blinked before giving a nod. However she sleepily leaned forward and kissed his lips and gave a lustful smile.

"Come back to see me, please?" she requested and he gave a sigh, with a nod.

"I'll do my best," he told her and began to leave the room. He closed the door behind him quietly before he continued on down the hall. He managed to skip past the King and Queen both, exiting the castle with a nod to the guards. He walked through town, trying to be inconspicuous, not that it really mattered since people were able to point him out with whispers and quiet gasps.

It took a total of five minutes before he reached the gates of the town and was able to leave. Within twenty minutes, Naruto was out on the road, finally out of Clazomenian territory; Pegasus trotting beside him. However the two stopped as they saw someone sitting on a rock on the side of the road, and Naruto raised a brow. "You've been looking for me?" the man questioned with Naruto giving a small smile as he made his way to the man.

"Yes I have, Homer."

 **Chapter 15: Chapter 14**

 **Chapter XIV**

 ** _Five Years Later_**

 _After a decade of warfare, Agamemnon, King of Mycenae, has forced the kingdoms of Greece into a loose alliance. Only Thessaly remains unconquered._

 _Agamemnon's brother, Menelaus, King of Sparta, is weary of battle, he seeks to make peace with Troy, the most powerful rival to the emerging greek nation._

 _Naruto of Achilles, Son of Hera, Apprentice of Gods of War, is considered the greatest warrior to ever walk the earth, a god trapped in mortal flesh. For years he has fought in battle with various creatures in various wars, always coming on top. To men he is simply a myth, a fraud._

 _Sought out by Agamemnon through Menelaus as a former Kingsmen of Sparta, Naruto is promised glory and battle. Despite his disdain towards Agamemnon rule, which threatens to break the fragile alliance apart, Naruto fights for the greek army._

 _Thirsty for blood, hungry for glory, Naruto of Achilles willingly gives his aid to Agamemnon's army._

"What is it kid?"

The young boy jumped in fright as he heard the tired gruff voice from the only man in the hut filled with four women. The boy was silent for a moment as he glanced around the hut to see that he was right, there were three beautiful women strewn around the hut completely naked while the man laid on the thatch bed in a comfortable position, completely naked as well, one of the women laying across his back.

"King Agamemnon sent me," the boy began nervously. "He's…"

"I'll speak to your king in the morning," the man said as he turned around, doing his best to go back to sleep.

"But my lord it is morning, they are waiting for you," the boy informed. The man was silent before he gave a groan like sigh. He gently moved the woman off his back and stood up, revealing his god like body to the young boy who wished one day he could look like that, and maybe he could get just as many women to bed him at the same time.

The man rolled his neck and shoulders, eliciting loud cracking and popping noises. He stretched his arms, flexed his muscles, and rolled his jaw. Scratching his golden mop of messy hair, he glanced to the kid before he looked around the hut, giving a sigh. The boy watched as the man began gather his belongings which was armor that he noticed was vastly different from the standard warrior armor.

The man slipped on a pair of black pants which seemed to stretch yet be a bit baggy as well. He slipped on pair of rose gold warrior boots, locking them into place' he then grabbed an orange sash and tied around his waist, causing the pants to tighten. Next he grabbed and slipped on rose gold armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. To go with the armor he then clasped on gauntlets on each arm. The man then finished the armored outfit off by grabbing two short broad swords which were excellently sharp, and shiny; he tucked them in the back diagonally, followed by grabbing a large round shield that looked to be made out of the same metal of the swords.

The boy admired the man in front of him who began to make sure everything was secure and noticed he was lacking a helmet. "No helmet?" the boy asked as he noticed the man didn't carry one.

"Don't believe in them, limits vision. And if you have limited vision, you can't see where you are going to be attacked next unless its directly in front of you," was the boys answer. He then grabbed a jar of water and poured on his face, washing his face a bit then brushing his teeth, keeping them pearly white.

"Naru, where are you going?" one of the women moaned at she peeked an eye open to see the man that bed her in armor and looked ready to leave. Naruto glanced to the woman before he kneeled down to her and kissed her softly.

He soon pulled away as he gazed at his beautiful Medusa, "I'm being summoned. I'll be back soon." He told her and Medusa gave a light smile at her husband as she kissed him gently and he stood while she decided to go back to sleep he then kissed Katerina and Atalanta's foreheads as well. He then began walking out of the hut with the boy following him. Naruto walked out and walked over to the stables, and opened a specific stable causing a large muscular black horse to whinnie at him. "Easy girl, easy," Naruto placated with a smile as he began to grab the armor in the stable and put it on his horse.

"Lord Achilles, are the stories about you true?" the young boy asked and Naruto glanced to him as the boy continued, "They say you are a god trapped in the flesh and bones of a mortal, but you never lose a battle, and you can't be killed," the boy continued as Naruto hefted himself on his horse. "You've faced over 1000 monsters, and killed quadruple that amount of men!"

"Do you believe every story you hear kid?" Naruto asked with a raised brow, his blue eyes gazing at the boy curiously. The boy looked somewhat ashamed and Naruto gave a chuckle before he reached down from the saddle of his horse and dropped a bag into the kids hand. "Just about all of those are true, maybe a bit down played but true," Naruto told the kid with a smile. "Take that and make a better life for yourself kid, don't say Achilles never believed in charity," the blond saluted. "YAH!"

And with a loud whinnie, the horse took off, Naruto with it. The kid opened the small bag and was shocked to see it was filled with gold coins. When he looked up to thank the man…

…he was already gone.

"ACHILLES! ACHILLES! ACHILLES! ACHILLES!"

"Good crowd," Naruto muttered as he rode through a path made for him by Agamemnon's army. As he approached the end of the path he gazed at the 7ft tall muscular bald man that held to spears and a shield. The blond figured he was supposed to look intimidating but Naruto didn't see it that way whatsoever.

"Perhaps you should fight the war tomorrow when your better rested," Agamemnon snorted as Naruto hopped off his horse and walked forward. "I should have you whipped for your impudence!" the man growled. Naruto paused in his step as he gazed at the big man before he turned around, headed back towards his horse. "What are you doing?!" Agamemnon demanded as Naruto got back on his horse and gave the man a lazy glare.

"Home, I don't need this shit. This is not my battle nor is it my war," he told the man. "I may fight for you, but you don't command me asshole," Naruto snorted as he began to turn his horse around and trot away.

"Achilles! Achilles!" he heard and he glanced to see Agamemnon's adviser, Nestor, follow after him, and he stopped. "Please, look at the men's faces. You can save hundreds of them, you can end this war with a swing of your sword, maybe with your fist. Think about how many songs they will sing in your honor, the stories of your power being told, statues built in your glory!"

"Laying it on pretty thick aren't ya?" Naruto grumbled and the man pursed his lips. With frown he hopped off his horse and had a soldier hold his shield. He then turned around and headed towards the brute ahead, "Love to see a king fight his own battles, but they're too busy being a bitch," Naruto commented with a sneer as he passed by Agamemnon who glared at his back.

The brute began to cheer with a roar, rallying up the spirits of his fellow soldiers. Naruto walked towards the man at a decent pace before he began to jog; the brute sneered as he threw a spear at Naruto who easily dodged it. Grabbing the other spear he threw at Naruto, who simply moved his head to the side, allowing it to whizz past his ear. The blond unsheathed his swords, spinning them in his hands while the brute pulled out his own sword as well, charging towards Naruto. The blond rushed towards his enemy, disappearing in a blur, only to appear in mid air above the brute in a flip. Landing behind the man with a crouch, Naruto sheathed his swords and stood up.

Everyone besides Naruto watched in shock as blood spewed from the brutes neck as a gash appeared which soon appeared that had gone all the way through in a diagonal cut, his head rolling off his shoulders with a soft thud. His body soon fell after with a louder thud. There was silence, then there were cheers from the army of Agamemnon. Naruto walked forward, facing the army of Thessaly and gazed into the eyes of the men. "Is there no one else?" he asked in a calm tone before he paced around, "Is there no one else?!" he demanded with a loud shout. His attention was given to the king of Thessaly who walked towards him with an astounded expression.

"Who are you soldier?" he asked, his tone filled with awe. Naruto gazed at him before he answered returning to his calm tone. "Naruto of Achilles? I'll remember the name for the rest of my life. The ruler of Thessaly, carries this scepter," the man informed holding it up to Naruto who glanced at it. "Give it to your king," he told.

Naruto gazed at it before he walked off, "I have no king,"

"You need to be faster,

"Aye," Patroclus responded as he blocked Naruto's sword strike before he side stepped behind the man and took a step back allowing Naruto to spin around and push forward with two strikes which Patroclus grunted against as he blocked them.

"Never hesitate,"

"Aye," Patroclus responded as he pushed forward with his own strikes, swinging his sword in a fast paced motion as he did so, which Naruto blocked with ease, his sapphire eyes taking in Patroclus form and looking for openings.

"Fancy swordplay, will get you nowhere," Naruto warned the younger man as he ducked under a swing, elbowed Patroclus in the gut, switched sword position to a reverse grip and drug the wooden blade up Patroclus's body, theoretically splitting him in half. Falling on his butt, Patroclus gave a light glare towards his older cousin who walked off towards the spears.

"You said not to switch sword position," he reminded and Naruto smirked as he picked up the spear, tested it's weight and spun around glancing to Patroclus.

"Yes, when you don't know how to use the sword," the blond man responded as he cocked his arm back and chucked the spear, causing it to rip through the air in a straight shot and stab deep into a tree. Naruto helped Patroclus up, with a small smile, "Stop trying to show off, don't play with the enemy, stay on your toes and distribute the power in your strikes properly," Naruto advised and the younger blond gave a nod as he brushed his locks back.

"I still want to know how you became so good," Patroclus muttered. "You're twenty three, not that much older than me, and yet you…"

"Are like a god trapped in mortal flesh and bones," they heard, turning their attention to a man who was armored with soldiers behind him, holding the spear Naruto had just thrown. "Your reputation for hospitality is fast becoming legend my friend," the man chuckled as he tossed Naruto the spear, who caught it and tossed it away.

"Patroclus, my cousin and apprentice," Naruto introduced the younger blond to the man, "Odysseus, king of Ithaca," Naruto smiled as he held out his hand for a shake which Odysseus accepted with his own grin. Odysseus then glanced to Patroclus and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Patroclus, I knew your parents well, I miss them," he sighed and the teen nodded his head in agreement. "But you have this one watching over you eh? Learning from the great Naruto himself, an honor it must be," Odysseus smirked while Patroclus gave a light snort.

"More like hard as shit, guys a sadist," he muttered, earning a strong punch to the shoulder from Naruto. "OW!" the teen complained before Naruto waved him off and the young blond did so with a grumble.

"Are you here at Agamemnon's bidding?" Naruto wondered as he cut to the point and Odysseus frowned, rubbing his bearded jaw with a sigh. "If so, then you should hit the road bro, I'm no longer fighting for him," he muttered as he turned around. "I've done what Menelaus has asked of me, and I'm returning to Sparta at nightfall," Naruto told the man.

"Naruto my friend, I'm not asking you to fight for him. I'm asking you to fight for Greece," Odysseus muttered and Naruto glanced to him. "The greeks are tired of fighting each other for now,

"The Trojans never harmed me, why should I fight against them when it's not my fight? I'm not getting paid, plus I have a family to think about," Naruto told his friend who looked towards Patroclus who was currently sparring with Katerina while Medusa and Atalanta watched. "Plus there is someone I need to return to in Sparta," Naruto smiled softly. "She's waiting for me, and I miss her. I'm not interested in a long battle right now, catch me in twenty years or so,"

"They insulted Greece," Odysseus stated and Naruto rolled his eyes. "The Trojans done so by taking Menelaus wife after they just agreed on peace," the man said and Naruto paused as he processed the words just spoken to him. "Naruto did you hear me?"

"Did you just say, Menelaus' wife? As in Queen Helen of Sparta?" Naruto demanded and Odysseus frowned as he gazed at his friend with a raised brow. He assessed Naruto's facial expression which looked as if it was growing in anger and worry, the way his muscles tensed finally made sense to Odysseus.

"Naruto," he called in a whisper as he leaned forward, "Is the woman you are returning too, Menelaus wife?" he asked. Naruto said nothing and Odysseus looked surprised, almost shocked but how could he considering he knew who this man was. "I knew you were a womanizer my friend, but to go that far?"

"Answer my question, did the Trojans steal Helen or not?" Naruto demanded with a low growl. Odysseus gave a sigh but he nodded his head and Naruto backed away from him, punching the pillar with a snarl, causing large chunk of it to blow off. With a growl, Naruto walked off, leaving his wives and his cousin confused.

"Does that mean you'll fight?"

"What is it that troubles you?"

"Mother," Naruto greeted Hera as he turned and kissed her hand while she rested a hand on his cheek. The blond gave a small frown, "They took her." Hera frowned deeply as she gazed at her conflicted son.

"Yes I heard of Helen's kidnapping," Hera frowned as she looked away with Naruto raising a brow. "It is actually one of the reasons I am here," she said turning back to him. "I figured you needed comforting and an explanation," she told him with Naruto gazing at her slightly confused. "You love her yes?"

"Of course I do," Naruto said with zero hesitation. It was true, he did love Helen even though he didn't get to spend as much time with her as he did his other three wives. After all, though she was married to him in all but name, she was still married to Menelaus. It's been five years since he actively participated in this war and he has yet to figure out a way to free her from Menelaus' grasp.

"Naruto this…Trojan War, is going to be much bigger than Helen, even bigger than you," she told him quietly and he raised a brow. "The gods, we're in a disagreement. Athena and Apollo argue, Zeus and I are arguing, Hades seems to be scheming and Ares is…oddly silent,"

"So the gods will be involved in this as well," Naruto frowned as he turned away in thought. He was silent before he turned to back to her with a worried frown, "Are you okay? He isn't hurting you is he?" he asked with Hera shaking her head with a small smile, touched by his concern.

"No, the only way he can hurt me is by hurting you dear," she told him while caressing his cheek. "I can't say much about it, but just…be careful okay? Helen being kidnapped is the perfect bait for you to partake even more in this war, sparking a fire," Hera warned as Naruto frowned.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing,"

"I know sweetheart, I know." Hera gazed at him as he relaxed by her touch and gave a small smile. "You love her and she's your wife. I expect nothing else," Hera winked with Naruto smiling lightly. "Be safe my sochi."

"I will do my best mother."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive," Naruto said quietly as Medusa laid in his arms, a sleeping Atalanta and Katerina on the sides of them. "Troy is strong yes, but they will have not only Greece but me banging on their door. I'll be able to rescue Helen and get out, and we'll finally be able to be a family," he told her.

Medusa had a small frown as she trailed a finger against her husband's skin. "I worry for you, ya know." She expressed with Naruto raising a light brow. "We've been married for three years now, and I still worry that my husband won't come back to me after battle." She shared her thoughts with Naruto now gazing down at her. "But this fear…"

"I will come back," Naruto cut her off quietly as his hold on her tightened quite a bit. "This upcoming war, it will be a bit different from the others but not by much," he told her with Medusa frowning lightly. "With every battle, I fight so I can come home. So I can come home with Katerina and Atalanta, come home to you, and make love to all three of you," Naruto explained. "But now, I'm fighting to bring Helen home, where she rightfully belongs."

"You haven't changed," Medusa smiled and he raised a small brow. "You're still the person with the strong will I fell in love with so long ago," Medusa said as she brought him down for a kiss which he returned. "I believe in you love. I believe you will bring Helen home, and I believe you will come back to me." Naruto dipped his head down as he rolled over and slipped inside her, earning a quiet moan from her while Naruto hissed in pleasure and captured her lips.

"That's all I ask."

"What brings you here?" Agamemnon wondered as he looked up from his map to see Naruto walking towards him in his armor. Menelaus, Nestor and Odysseus who were also present, looked up as well, surprised to see the stony expression on the usual laid back warrior.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for him," Naruto gestured to Menelaus with a nod who walked towards Naruto, opening his arms. The two gave a rough hug and pats on the back and Naruto frowned as he gazed at Menelaus, "I am sorry for your loss Menelaus, the Trojans have large balls to commit such an act,"

"And I will sever them with my sword," Menelaus sneered as he then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Have you made your decision my young friend? Will you fight with us?" Menelaus asked and Naruto glanced to Agamemnon then Odysseus. The blond gave a sigh but he slowly nodded his head.

"I will, I already have called for my squad," Naruto informed. "We should be ready to sail by nightfall, but I have a few conditions if you want me to fight with you Menelaus," he told the man causing him to raise a brow. With some thought he nodded, deciding to hear the greatest warrior he has ever known out. "I am the only in command of my fighters, you nor anyone else are," he started with a strong glare. "You all stay out of our way, and…you let me bring back Queen Helen,"

Menelaus gave him a blank gaze along with a frown, "I was with you until the last part. Helen is my responsibility, I will deal with her myself. She shall be punished with for leaving with the Trojans, and betraying me," he snarled and turned around but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"No," Naruto said strongly, surprising them all by his action. "I will not let you bring any harm to her," the blond declared with a fierce glare. "I will personally slay a thousand Trojans before you, and execute the ones responsible for her capture," Naruto offered. "However in return, Helen is no longer in your possession, she is mine,"

There was silence for a few moments so Naruto continued, "Be honest with yourself Menelaus, you honestly care nothing for Helen. If you did you would assume she was captured instead of leaving willing, and would not punish her at all until you got the full story. You are simply furious that the Trojans accepted your treaty then spat on it, stealing your trophy to add salt to the wound," Naruto snorted as he released the man. "You want to get payback, accept my conditions and I will unleash my fury upon them until she is safe in my hands and you have stepped foot through passed their walls," he offered. "Kings don't fight battles, soldiers do; well let this soldier hand you this win on a silver platter,"

There was silence still and Menelaus cleared his throat, "You promise to kill those responsible?" he asked quietly and Naruto slowly nodded.

"I'll torture them if you really want. Just let me do my thing," he bargained. Menelaus frowned as he took a step back pacing around in thought while the others remained silent, watching the proceedings.

"Our forces stay out of your way, you have Helen and the Trojans will fall?" Menelaus summarized and Naruto nodded his head. With a sigh he walked back towards Naruto setting both hands on his shoulders. "Very well then, we have an accord,"

The blond nodded his head as he gave a friendly nod to Odysseus, an apathetic glare to Agamemnon and walked out of the room.

"All of this for one woman."

Jason sighed as he stood at the end of their rather great ship built by Hephaestus himself, The Achilles. He was currently gazing at the massive fleet behind their boat. The Achilles was beautifully designed, and could carry an army if it so wished, but it simply carried the squad. Below there were full rooms, an armory and an eatery. It was also steered Homer.

"Well Jason, wouldn't you set go to war for your wife?" Katerina wondered with a small smirk as she sharpened her blades, sitting on a barrel. "I'm sure you would venture to Tartarus and back for your dear Alceme," she teased causing Jason to grumble. Thanos who stood beside Naruto gave a small chuckle as the two gazed out towards the fleet as well. The three of them had grew into their looks as they had become older, with Jason becoming quite taller standing at 6'3 with a muscular physique. He had short cropped hair and a goatee.

Katerina gained a bit more womanly shape, along with a more toned physique, her long red hair now tied into a braid. At the moment she was simply wearing bandages over her full perky breasts, while wearing similar pants to Naruto's along with golden boots and gauntlets clasped to her wrists. Thanos who had become a hulking figure wore heavy armor as well. A golden breast plate, gauntlets, boots and a helmet that didn't limit his vision. "You would go to war for me wouldn't you lover?" Katerina asked her husband with a wink and the blond gave a shrug making her deadpan. "You suck," she said sticking out her tongue.

Naruto gave a small chuckle just Patroclus and Atalanta stepped onto the deck. Atalanta was dressed in her armor, wearing a golden breast plate with a battle skirt and boots. Patroclus was dressed in a similar manner to Naruto, while Homer simply wore robes with a bit of metal plates placed in different spots. Naruto passed by Atalanta, kissing her cheek as he headed to the lower deck.

"Get ready, we land in half an hour."

Naruto closed the door to his quarters as he took off his tunic and reached for his armor, but as he grabbed it he stopped momentarily. "What can I do for you Athena?" Naruto wondered as he pulled the armor off the wall and slipped it on, making sure everything was secure. In the corner of the room was the beautiful goddess in her pure white robes. She was silent as a frown was on her lips, "If you're here to warn me about the war, don't bother, I already know,"

"I can feel your confusion and anger Naruto, and I want to warn you that the reason you are fighting in this war is why you feel such a thing. Lies have been whispered in your ears and a blindfold covering your eyes; please, be prepared for the truth when it comes," Athena stated and he gazed at her with a serious expression.

"The truth? What is it Athena? If it has you worried about me it must be serious," Naruto figured as he stepped towards her and she laid a hand on his cheek. "Give me your wisdom Athena, so I can use it when I need,"

"I wish I could my friend, but I can not. Just be careful, you may not be able to die, but can still feel pain," she said cryptically before softly kissing his forehead. "May my shield protect you, and my swords fight for you," with that said she faded from his sight. Naruto frowned as he closed his eyes, deep in thought. Digging into his pocket he pulled out the orange cloth Helen gave him years ago and held it tight.

"I will save you Helen," he whispered to himself before taking a deep breath. His thoughts began to venture to his actions within the past five years and he gave a small smile at how far he has come. In five years, not only did he have a strong loyal team, but three wives! Three! Not to mention a Goddess for a girlfriend.

After Naruto had found Homer, he requested the Seeker's help. He wanted Homer to be apart of his team, and help him recruit the others. The others being Atalanta, Jason, Katerina, and Thanos. Naruto hadn't need to worry about none of his friends refusing him, as they completely agreed. Thus all of them trained with Athena on Kythra for years, while also partaking in the war.

Due to training on Kythra, Naruto had become closer with Medusa, eventually outright falling in love with the beautiful woman, followed by Atalanta and Katerina. Within two years, he married the three of them with his mother's blessing. At first he thought she would be furious, but she wasn't, saying she knew he would be a better husband than Zeus ever could be. Naruto had also developed a romantic relationship with Aphrodite, which no one besides his wives and his mother knew about.

A home had been set up for his family in Sparta, particularly in his village. After all, despite no longer being a Kingsmen, he still fought and served Sparta. Soon enough he became the man of the Spartan people, who silently wished for him to be King instead of Menelaus. After all his skills could be matched by no one that wasn't apart of his team monsters and the gods themselves. He continued to interact with the people and be what they needed during this time of war. It wasn't said, but Naruto practically was King of Sparta.

And as King of Sparta, it was his duty to rescue his Queen.

"Patroclus," Naruto called as he stepped on the deck, clasping his gauntlets to his wrist. The younger blond walked over to his leader and Naruto gave him a hard look, "I need you to use what I taught you in the is battle alright? Do not make me regret letting you fight,"

"I promise I won't milord," Patroclus vowed. Naruto patted his shoulder as he headed toward s the wheel of the ship which was being manned by Homer, clasped to his back were two large axes.

"We will reach land in ten minutes or so," Homer informed before he glanced to Naruto. "You have that look in your eye, I assume you've spoken with Athena?" he figured and Naruto nodded his head. "She say anything of importance?" Naruto said nothing for a moment as he focused on the beach.

"Nothing you haven't already told me," the blond informed as he rolled his neck and shoulders. Homer nodded in understanding as Naruto released a calming breath, "I've done some meditation, and I'm ready,"

"As am I," he heard Jason say and he turned to his friend to see the man was geared up, wearing a large chest plate on his right side which covered his shoulder, it went with his shield that was strapped to his left shoulder while he held onto a large double broad sword.

Atalanta stood beside Jason, her bow and arrows strapped to her back with a gladius sword tucked her side. Thanos who held a large battle hammer, stood beside Katerina who stood with her arms crossed. On her shoulders were large shoulder guards, her breasts were no longer just bound by bandages as she now wore a chest plate for only that section of her body. Tucked to her sides were daggers, while she also carried her sword on her back. Her hair was still braided with a single bang covering a bit of the left side of her face. "So how are we doing this?" Thanos wondered with a bloodthirsty grin as he looked out to the beach they were approaching.

Naruto gave it some thought as he glanced to Patroclus. He then turned around to the beach they neared which was littered with Trojan Archers. Naruto grabbed two spears holding them on one hand as thought of what to say. "There is only seven of us and thousands of them. The stories say we are gods trapped in mortal bones and flesh, we can not be stopped, and will only be satisfied when there is no more to slay," Naruto then glanced back towards his crew who grained smirks on their faces.

"Let's make these stories ring true eh?"

 **So I decided to give you a two chapter update today, since there's so many chapters. This story is FAR from done, seriously, it is. But I want to tell you guys to check out the new poll on my profile. Recently I gained the idea of writing a Separate story of Percy Jackson, with this story's Naruto/Achilles. It will be an altered storyline of what I have planned for this story when the PJO saga comes up, but I just wanted to see your guys thoughts on it.**

 **So go on and vote!**

 **Chapter 16: Chapter 15**

 **Chapter XV**

"Archers at the ready!"

As the boat of Naruto's crew pulled up to the sand, the Trojans readied their weapons. Naruto snapped his fingers and with eager, Jason and Thanos both ran from the end of the ship to the front, jumping high into the sky, spinning sword and hammer as they fell towards the ground in the middle of the surprised archers. "FIRE FIRE FIRE!" the commanding archer ordered, causing arrows both regular and ignited to fly into the sky, though every single one missed Jason as he successfully landed in the middle of the Trojans with a crash, blowing them away. With a mighty spin of his hammer, a good majority of them that had survived their fall were butchered by Thanos.

Naruto snapped his fingers again and this time Atalanta hopped off the boat and rushed off the boat with a battle cry, easily slashing and stabbing through her enemies, never being even scratched. "Patroclus, keep Homer's back covered," Naruto ordered as he waved the two to go fight, which they were more than happy to do, hopping off the boat and going another direction to take on the Trojans.

Katerina stepped beside Naruto, her arms crossed as she gazed at the bloody battlefield. "We're going to end this and go home…right?" she asked and he nodded his head. "Then I am ready to fight for and sever you," she smirked. Naruto pulled her into his arms, her body pressed against his. The blond didn't say anything, he didn't have too. Katerina understood and accepted the passionate kiss from her husband, returning it with her own feelings.

The two held each other for what seemed like hours, ignoring the screams of terror and the arrows flying past them. The two separated and she nodded her head exhaling cool breath, "We'll finish this later then?" she assumed and he responded by claiming her lips once more, making her moan. "I'll take that as a yes then," she giggled lightly before trailing her finger under his chin as she turned around with a happy grin. Hopping over the ridge, she left the boat and calmly walked onto the beach. Naruto watched her with a close eye, admiring her grace as she officially entered the battle field and began attacking the Trojans that stood in her way. Rolling his neck he too hopped out of the boat and jogged onto the battlefield, and was immediately swarmed.

Naruto grabbed one of the spears, holding on tight as he defended himself against the Trojans. With the spear he stabbed and lunged, not hesitating in the slightest to run one man through with the spear, throw his body to the side then gouge out another's eye before batting away a soldier behind him. Spinning the spear he bashed one man with a hard swing, stabbed another through the throat, ripped out the blade then chucked the spear at another, spearing through two men.

The blond then grabbed onto another spear and knocked a soldier off his feet with a swipe before stabbing his heart, then using the spear as a pole as he hopped up and spun around, kicking two men in the face. As he landed back on the ground he ripped out the spear, holding it at the end with one hand; crouching low he swung it above his head, slashing off the heads of five soldiers that tried to surround him.

Naruto strode forward onto the beach, easily avoiding the arrows shot at him. As he dealt with the archers he noticed his teammates were also putting in work, seemingly having the time of their lives, especially Jason, Thanos and Katerina.

Jason easily swung his double broad sword around, cleaving soldiers in two. Blood covered his large muscular form, as it did not belong to him. Soldiers surrounded him, striking at once but he was able to block a good five with his sword before pushing them back, put both hands on the grip and swing it around, slashing off limbs and slicing through spines with a simple spin. He laughed at the agonizing screams as he left no victim alive.

With great speed which surprising for someone his size, Thanos ran up the hill of the beach, swinging his hammer with bloody grace. all in his way falling to their deaths. The brute soldiers finally decided to get in the fray, wielding large hammers and axes but this didn't deter Thanos, instead it excited him. Several brutes managed to tackle Thanos to the ground but were quickly kicked off, then the man rolled to the side to avoid being smashed by a hammer. As he stood back up, he spun his hammer around, bashing off the head of his attacker, before side stepping another brute. Smashing the man's foot earning a scream, Thanos headbutt him before making him stumble back; the man then finished the brute by snapping his neck.

Katerina had a blood thirsty smirk on her lips as she slashed through her opponents without restraint. She could only imagine the pain and humiliation they felt as they lost their lives to a woman who was not even fully covered in armor. Her red hair blew in the wind as she zipped through the lines of defense, blood spewing as she passed by. "RAH!" a man yelled as he came to attack Katerina from behind as she had stabbed his fellow soldier. Katerina, glanced behind her before she released her grip on her sword, and spun around delivering a high strong round kick to the taller man. She then grabbed her sword without even looking and thrust her arm forward, stabbing him in the throat. Ripping her blade out, she sidestepped another lunge attack and brought her blade down on the offending arm, slicing off the limb. She then elbowed her attacker in the face before knocking him off his feet with a kick of her legs. The man fell to the ground with a thud and had wide eyes as she crushed his face with her foot.

Not even looking back, Katerina continued on forward as more soldiers ran towards her, carrying swords, spears and shields. She only licked her lips as the large group approached her.

"Hanging in there Patroclus?" Homer asked as he swung his axe, slashing through a man's shield and his chest. Patroclus who wasn't far from Homer only gave a chuckle as he spun his blade with one hand while his other held a shield. Two soldiers surrounded him and one feigned a lunge to trick the young man but, he saw through it and attacked the one who truly attacked slashing off his hand, bashing him in the face with the shield then stabbing him in the gut. He quickly removed his blade, pivoted his foot with a turn to block the attack from the left over soldier with his sword before pushing forward knocking him off balance then stabbing him through the heart.

"I should be asking you that question," Patroclus returned to Homer who gave a chuckle in return as he dominated the soldiers surrounding him with a might swing of his large axe. The Trojans were confused and shocked as to how such a large heavy weapon could be used with such speed. Homer didn't waste any time in cleaving a man in half or slashing through two, even three soldiers at a time.

More soldiers replaced the ones previous, surrounding both Patroclus and Homer who were now back to back. The Trojan soldiers held spears and shields in a defensive yet offensive position, waiting for the right moment. "ATTACK!" one soldier roared and they all lunged in the middle to stab through the fighters.

However, Patroclus simply crouched and jumped over the soldiers surrounding them, allowing Homer to grab onto his second axe and spin around. The man had become a spinning bladed tornado, cutting, hacking and slashing whatever was in his way. Patroclus landed with a smirk before he gave a surprised grunt as he was forced to move out of the way of a sword lunge. He looked towards his attacker before bashing him in the face with a shield twice before stepping around the man to end up behind him. His attacker gave a pained grunt as Patroclus ripped through the man's armor, skin and bone, running him straight through with his sword.

"Sorry, but my lord taught me much," Patroclus whispered as he ripped out his blade before turning around and clashing with another soldier. "And I refuse to let him down!"

A mile or so away from Patroclus and Homer was Atalanta who had just ruthlessly beheaded a Trojan soldier. The woman glanced behind her to see even more soldiers charging towards her, spears, and swords at the ready. Turning around, she put her sword in a reverse grip, crouched low before blasting off towards the soldiers in a blur.

Booms could be heard as soldiers were sent flying in the air along with the fountains of blood and numerous amount of limbs. Atalanta was completely silent as she zipped along the large group of Trojans, her eyes focused, her body tense and her mind blank. There was no need for defending because before a soldier could even attempt to strike her they were already dead. The shiny sharp blade brought so much pain and ended many lives with a flick of the wrist, a pop of the elbow, and a swing of an arm.

Just as the last soldier fell, Atalanta quickly stepped to the side and caught the spear that was thrown at her from behind. With a spin she returned the spear, hitting her target dead center in the chest. She then tucked and rolled, avoiding the smashing hammer of a brute soldier; once she was on her feet she ran towards the soldier and used his shield as a leverage to lift her self up. Switching the position of her blade, she quickly plunged the blade into the opening of his neck before ripping it out as she landed with a skid. The brute coughed up blood before falling to the ground with a thud.

She gave a light sigh, gazing around the battlefield that was littered with dead bodies. In the distance she could still see her teammates proceed forward, never halting in their assault. Atalanta caught sight of her leader, easily dispose of two brutes with a single slash and a spin before he ducked under a swing of the hammer then stabbed the attacker in the gut and dragged the blade up, severing the organs in the path and the shoulder. Once the brute had fallen, Naruto met eyes with her and he winked at her with a dazzling smile, making her blush and look away.

When she looked back towards him, he had returned to his slaughter and Atalanta had a smile on her face, reminded of the fact of why she was on the battlefield in the first place. "For Lord Naruto," she whispered before she heard the cackling laughter of Thanos as he barreled through Trojan soldiers. Her spirits now high, she gained her own smirk as she followed after Thanos.

"Ugah!" A Trojan gurgled as Naruto had kicked the man into his fellow soldiers spear before he stabbed them both through. Removing his blade, Naruto finally took note of where he was to see he had reached the end of the beach and was now about to step onto temple grounds. Up the steps of the temple were more Trojan soldiers with their arrows pointed at him, taking the same stance as their statue of the sun god Apollo.

Naruto unsheathed his second sword and flipped them in his hands as he studied the warriors. He then rushed forward and they fired their arrows at him; but none ever hit him as arms were mere blurs, swinging his swords with great speed deflecting every single arrow. As he neared the top of the steps, he switched the position of his left sword and threw it at a soldier, stabbing him in the chest and sending him flying a bit.

Now that they were distracted, Naruto picked up his pace, as he hopped the stairs and was now amongst the archers, slashing them with power and precision. He mercilessly cut them down before clashing swords with another soldier, Naruto reached for his second sword that was stabbed into a dead soldier and was able to pull it out and stab the attacking soldier in the chest, running him through.

Sensing danger behind him, he pulled out the sword and spun around, slashing off the head of the soldier behind him with an criss-cross cut. "How did we start before you yet you got here first?" the blond heard as he looked down at the bottom of the steps to see Jason and Atalanta, both of them covered in blood that wasn't theirs

Soon enough Katerina, Thanos, Patroclus and Homer joined them as well, the former with a grin on her face. Naruto smiled at them to see they were all unharmed and in high spirits, he then glanced to the golden statue of Apollo before glancing to Homer. "Homer, if I were to cut the head off this statue off, surely it would piss off the god wouldn't it not?"

"It would, but at this point I don't think it matters considering the blood we just spilled," Homer shrugged and Naruto gained a smirk as he brought up his arm and slashed the head off the statue. Naruto then turned towards the temple, then glanced towards the fleet of ships.

"Take what you want inside," he ordered with a careless wave.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Thanos grinned as he quickly ran up the stairs and inside the temple, racing with Jason. Patroclus joyfully followed after them with Homer not too far behind him giving a sigh. Katerina simply chuckled as she followed them inside, though as she passed Naruto she shook her hips, knowing he was gazing at her plump round ass which he was indeed.

"Milord, are you sure it is okay for us to insult Apollo in such a way?" Atalanta asked him as she stood by his side. Naruto glanced to her before brushing a strand out of her face, giving her a soft smile.

"Like Homer said, at this point it doesn't really matter. The gods will fall down upon us soon enough, why not show them that we are not afraid. Besides, we are blessed by Athena's love, she will protect us, so don't worry my dear," he told her before kissing her softly, both ignoring the taste of blood on their lips. Atalanta shivered in delight before she pulled away with a knowing smirk.

"You're not slick," Atalanta teased him as she then kissed his cheek and walked inside the temple. A soft smile came upon Naruto's lips as he watched her before turning towards the fleet of Agamemnon…

Naruto rolled his shoulders as he gazed to the sky, though his ears twitched when he heard the sound of trotting. Looking towards the west he saw more Trojan warriors riding towards the temple on their horses. He studied them before he walked to a corpse and pulled out a spear, gauging it's weight he turned towards the horse riders and threw the spear with a strong arm.

It cut through the air with a loud whistle before stabbing completely through a soldier, knocking him off his horse and into another soldier, spearing two of them. They fell to the ground and the soldiers came to a halt, surprised by the attack.

The leader of the group, who Naruto assumed to be Hector threw a spear at Naruto but it was simply caught and broken in half. Tossing it away Naruto casually walked inside the temple, the sight he saw was his crew trying to find things of value but there was nothing. Jason gave a grumble as he kicked a corpse while Katerina cleaned her blade with a corpses robe.

"Trojans nearing the temple quickly," Naruto informed them, "We're going to ambush them," he ordered and they nodded, each of them hiding in the shadows in silence. Not too long after, the group of Trojans entered the temple cautiously, not realizing they were being eyed by the soldiers of Greece. Naruto gave the signal, and immediately, Homer and Jason revealed themselves, cleaving through the bottom half of the Trojans.

Atalanta and Patroclus were next as they dealt with the middle second while Katerina and Thanos handled the top section. One of the soldiers however was able to avoid the confrontation, watching his men die brutal deaths; his attention however went to the dead priests and he delved deeper into the temple he stopped when he heard a voice greet him.

"You must be very brave or very stupid to come here alone," Naruto sounded, revealing himself as he chewed on some grapes that were in the offering. He took a good look at the bearded handsome Trojan and hummed, "You must be Hector," he assumed and the man glared at him. "Do you know who I am?"

"These priests weren't armed," Hector ignored the question with a tone of anger. Naruto swallowed a grape as he glanced down to the priests before shrugging.

"Don't blame me, I didn't kill them. I see no honor in slicing old men's throats," Naruto shrugged. "But then again my belief in honor is subjective," he muttered in thought. Hector growled at him in response.

"Only children and fools fight for honor! I fight for my country!" Hector stated before he stepped forward, readying his blade, pointing at Naruto who didn't flinch. "Fight me!" Hector ordered and Naruto simply responded by popping another grape into his mouth. The blond walked off, leaving the temple and Hector followed after him.

Naruto gazed at the fleet that finally reached the body littered beach, before he glanced towards Hector who still had his sword pointed at him. "Why did you come here?" he demanded. Naruto gave a shrug as he dusted his hands.

"I came for a couple of reasons, one of them being you have someone that belongs to me, and I want her back," Naruto glared at Hector who narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I'm talking about the Queen of Sparta, Helen. Give her back, and my crew and I will leave, allowing you to fight this war with Agamemnon,"

"If it was up to me, she wouldn't even be here, and this war wouldn't be taking place," Hector grumbled. "As much as I would love to give her up and stop this, it is not up to me," he informed. Naruto glanced to him before he sighed and gave a shrug.

"Shame, guess I'll have to take her by force," he muttered just as Naruto's crew exited the temple surrounding Hector who was nervous now. Naruto glanced to his crew before he began to walk off, standing beside Katerina. "Go home Prince, drink wine, make love to your wife, enjoy your children, tomorrow we will have our war," he stated.

"You speak of war as if it is a game," Hector stepped forward with a glare still on his features. "But how many wives wait at Troy's gates for husbands they'll never see again?" Hector asked, trying to get through to the blond who gazed at the wall with a blank expression.

"Perhaps your brother can comfort them, I hear he's good at charming other men's women," he muttered in disdain. "No…that won't be possible, because he'll be dead within the week, I'll make sure of it," Naruto vowed as he glared at Hector, his sapphire eyes now blood red. Hector was stunned by the malicious intent as he took a step back. There was silence before Naruto gestured for Hector to leave with a nod.

Hector gazed at Naruto before he cautiously walked off. "Why'd you let him go?" Patroclus wondered from Naruto who watched Hector leave. His crew looked to him awaiting an answer and he simply began to walk off.

"It's too early to be killing princes just yet," he told them quietly. "Set up camp, I'll be there shortly," he ordered as he walked off not waiting for a response. As he walked further up the temple, he stopped as he gazed at the waiting warriors below. Raising his fist, the warriors cheered in response, shouting his name in glory.

Naruto spotted Agamemnon who glared at him with hate and Naruto simply gave him a wink before he walked off.

"Achilles!"

The blond warrior glanced behind him to see a large muscular man catch up to him as he made his way to the camp his crew had set up like he ordered. "Ajax," Naruto greeted in return as he kept walking.

"You're as fearless as the gods, I'm honored to go to war with you," Ajax told him and Naruto paused as he shook the mans hand with a strong grip, a smile on his face. He gave a nod to the man showing the same sentiment before he continued on, he spotted Odysseus and gave the man a playful shake of the head.

"If you sailed any slower the war will be over," he told the man who simply chuckled in passing.

"I'll miss the start as long as I'm here at the end," Odysseus replied with a smirk causing Naruto to chuckle in response. As Naruto headed to his tent, he passed Patroclus on the way and gave his apprentice a pat on the back.

Reaching his tent, Naruto walked in and stopped as he was greeted to the sight of a completely naked Katerina who seemed to be waiting for him. She gave him a playful smirk, strutting towards him with a shake of her hips. She was now up close and personal with him, gazing into his amused sapphire eyes. Putting her hand on the back of his head she brought him down for a soft full kiss, which he returned without hesitation. The two pulled away and he took a deep breath, "What is this?" he asked quietly and Katerina simply responded with another kiss, leading him to the thatch bed.

Slowly and sensually, Katerina removed his armor for him and began to untie the sash at his waist while doing battle with his tongue. Naruto's hands were settled on her small curvy waist and trailed down to her plump ass cheeks. Their kiss began to intensify as they fell to bed; Katerina wrapped her legs around his waist as she gave a moan, pushing her tongue down his throat while he began to slowly grind against him.

"My lord Ag…oh," Homer paused as he blinked at surprise to see what was going on. Naruto removed himself from an annoyed Katerina and looked towards the seeker with a raised brow, his look ordering him to speak. "Oh, um, Agamemnon…"

"I don't care, I'm busy,"

"Yes you are," Katerina agreed with a giggle as she returned to kissing her husband. Homer sighed as he debated if he should leave or not.

"I really am sorry my friends, as I don't want to be that guy, but Agamemnon and the other kings request your presence, they are having a celebration for the victory," Homer quickly stated before he left, so he wasn't the subject of either of their wraths.

"Go," Katerina sighed as she separated from Naruto who gave a groan, holding her close. "Go, I'll still be here when you get back," she promised and he sighed. "Just don't take too long," Naruto nodded his head before he softly kissed her lips and stood up before he left, not caring for the fact he was shirtless.

He arrived within in minutes and his attention was given to the meeting taking place in the kings tent. Sitting his throne chair was Agamemnon, while kneeling before him was King Triopas, kissing Agamemnon's ass as he gave the man a gift. Next up was Nestor, and once Agamemnon accepted his gift he laid eyes on Naruto, his smile turning into a displeasured frown.

"Leave us," Agamemnon commanded with a wave and all besides Naruto left, though Odysseus patted Naruto on the shoulder as he passed. Naruto walked forward as he gazed at Agamemnon with a somewhat relaxed expression.

"I hear you won some great victory," the blond muttered and the man gave a shrug in response as Naruto slowly paced around.

"Perhaps you didn't notice. The Trojan beach belonged to Priam in the morning, it belongs to Agamemnon in the afternoon," The king sneered and Naruto rolled his eyes with a shrug.

"Have the beach, I didn't come here for sand," Naruto informed and Agamemnon shook his head, agreeing with Naruto.

"No, you came here because you want your name to last through the ages…and my brothers wife," Agamemnon added, causing Naruto to give a blank glance to him. "You think I didn't notice how strong you came at him with your proposal? What is your relationship with her?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Naruto responded in kind. "Just like it's none of my business how you didn't come here to help your brother, but for your own selfish desires, just like me. I honestly don't need to be here if it wasn't for Helen, because I will live forever," Naruto said truthfully, causing Agamemnon to snarl at him.

"A great victory was won today, but that victory is not yours!" The king snapped at him. "Kings did not kneel to Achilles, did not pay homage to Achilles! History remembers Kings, not soldiers!" Agamemnon stood. "These men may cry your name, and fear you…but they will not remember you forever, because you are no king!"Agamemnon hollered at the young man. "Tomorrow we will batter down the gates of Troy. I will build monuments on every land of Greece, I'll carve "Agamemnon" in the stone! My name will last through the ages, I will live forever! Your name is written in sand, for the waves to wash away,"

Naruto chuckled at Agamemnon, giving the man a smirk, "Careful king of kings, you need victory first," Naruto reminded and Agamemnon narrowed his eyes at him.

"Your men sacked the temple of Apollo yes? I'm pretty sure the god is angry at you, and will not hesitate to strike you down when the time comes," Agamemnon sneered. Naruto gazed at him before he stepped forward, now face to face with the king who was now wary.

"He may strike, but I will not fall," Naruto told him before he turned around and walked off.

"You are no god Naruto of Achilles! You are man, just as I am!" Agamemnon yelled after him.

"Whatever you wish to believe, King Agamemnon."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he felt rather strange. Raising his head, he looked around the dark tent, but he was able to clearly see the naked form of Katerina right in front of him. Turning his head he saw the equally naked form of Atalanta behind him, both women sleeping peacefully as they cuddled into their husband.

Silently and carefully, he left their embrace and slipped on a pair of pants, leaving his tent. He enjoyed the gentle breeze and walked along the silent camp, as all the men were sleeping. The blond stopped at the shores of the beach, letting the cold water greet his feet, though he did not shiver. "You know, when ya cut my head off, I was pretty pissed," Naruto heard and he turned his head to see a handsome man with wavy shoulder length blond hair, wearing white robes stand beside him. "But then, I got over it, I have plenty of statues,"

"What can I do for you Apollo? You know I have no quarrel with you gods," Naruto muttered in response as he gazed out upon the sea. Apollo glanced to him before softly hummed a musical tune, trying to find the right words.

"Which is fine with us," Apollo shrugged. "I see why Athena has taken interest in you, you're pretty skilled," the god complimented and Naruto nodded his head in thanks. "I called you here Naruto, because I think you are the only one who can help us," Naruto raised a brow as he turned to Apollo.

"Is it about this war?"

"Yes and no," Apollo answered. "Honestly this war between Greece and Troy is mainly because my sister and I were a bit ticked at each other. She was mad I took the last ambrosia bar which was hers without asking, so she felt the need to take it out on Troy since it's my favorite kingdom," he grumbled rolling his eyes and Naruto gazed at him as if he was serious. "What?"

"Men are dying because you two are having a spat about food?" he demanded and Apollo nodded. Naruto gazed at him before he hummed, "For a moment, I actually thought it was because of some stupid promise Dite made to some loser, giving away Helen," Naruto brought up and Apollo raised a brow. "What?"

"Well, that almost happened,"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you see, a few years back, there was this wedding right? Most of us went, except for Arty, she never goes. Anyway, everything was cool until Eris showed, up, causing strife as always, you'd think with fellow Gods it wouldn't work, wrong," Apollo grumbled. "She was throwing a fit she couldn't get into the party and decided to have a contest by giving a golden apple, which are _really really_ delicious," Apollo salvated at the thought. "Their so crisp, juicy, sweet and…"

"Apollo!"

"My bad. Anyway, she said that the prettiest Goddess could get the apple. Mind you, she said this to Athena, Hera and Aphrodite," Naruto raised a brow at this. "I don't know why Hera and Athena thought they could compare to Dite, she's the goddess of beauty. Anyway, they were going to drag the guys into it, but we're smarter than we look and decided to pick some mortal off the street to give an opinion. The girls offered him shit, Hera offered money or something, Athena offered knowledge and Aphrodite offered the prettiest woman in all of Greece…"

"Helen,"

"Yup! And she was totally going to give him Helen too, if Hera didn't scold her and remind her to who she belonged too," Apollo then silently pointed at Naruto who hummed. "So instead Dite offered him the second prettiest woman, whoever that is. Dude chose Dite,"

"Wait…this random guy, he wouldn't happen to be Paris of Troy, would he?"

"Hm? I think that was his…oh."

"I'm going to curse Aphrodite the fuck out," Naruto snarled.

"Wait! Before you do that, just remember how much Dite means to you and how much you mean to her. She kept her word and gave her the second prettiest girl in greece!"

"But he has Helen!"

"Who said he didn't steal her, huh?" Apollo offered, wagging his eye brows and Naruto glared.

"You're the god of all seeing right?" Naruto demanded and Apollo nodded. "Well tell me what the fuck happened! Because either Helen is more a bitch than I thought she is or Dite fucked up! Either way, someone is getting cursed out!" Naruto promised with Apollo putting his hands up defensively.

"Alright sheesh! You act like I'm the one who did the shit," Apollo grumbled as he began to work his magic. "Hm…oh." Naruto gazed at him impatiently as Apollo focused on Naruto. "Yeah, it's all Paris' fault. Dude is just greedy," he shrugged. Naruto raised a brow at this, "Talk to Helen, pretty sure she'll tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because this is priceless! I haven't been entertained by such drama in...well, since ever!"

Naruto simply glared at the grinning God and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Whatever, just continue,"

"Yeah, as I was saying, this war between Greece and Troy is just a distraction. It's giving the big guy some entertainment, and giving that creepy uncle of mine a chance to creep around like he usually does. You see years ago, my dads demigod son, Perseus helped us fight against Hades who tried to take over the world and blah blah, evil villain crap,"

"I follow," Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Well, Athena and I have reason to believe Uncle creepy might be up to something again. Except the big guy isn't really hearing us, as he is paying too much attention to this war. As much as our argument is stupid, Troy is my favorite kingdom and I can't just sit back as it's being sacked,"

"It also doesn't help that Agamemnon wants to keep going," Naruto figured and Apollo nodded his head with a sigh. "So what do you want me to do about it?" Naruto wondered and Apollo gave him a serious look.

"You are the only person on this planet that is the closest thing to being a god without actually being a god. Athena believes you can help us when the time comes and from what I've seen of you and your rag tag crew, I'm inclined to agree with her," Apollo informed. "We want you to be ready for anything that happens, we assume it will be right after the war, maybe even during…we don't know. But we'll try to help you as much as we possibly can,"

Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "No offense Apollo, you seem like a cool dude and all, but all I want to do is get Helen back and knock a few Trojan heads for taking her from me," Naruto stated.

"You like women and battle don't you?" Apollo asked and Naruto raised a brow. "How about if you help us, I can you to have a total of four maybe five beautiful women on your arm and the backing of a couple of gods for the future?" Apollo offered with a wag of the brows. Naruto gazed at him with a blank stare, "Pleeeaaassseee! I promise they will be beautiful as Helen!" Naruto still gave him a blank stare, "They'll live for quite awhile?"

"Deal," Naruto agreed and Apollo gave a sigh of relief. "My wives, it shouldn't be said but you never know," Naruto said in a somewhat serious tone which Apollo understood.

"Look kid, I got ya back no matter what happens, a deal is a deal right?" Apollo offered his hand and Naruto gazed at it before accepting it.

"A deal is a deal."

 **Chapter 17: Chapter 16**

 **Chapter XVI**

"Are you really going through with this?"

Naruto nodded his head as he stood in the carriage beside Katerina and Atalanta. "I made a deal with Menelaus, and I do intend on saving Helen, even though I don't know exactly what I am saving her from," Naruto muttered. Katerina gave a small sigh of annoyance while Atalanta looked stoic, Naruto noticed their behavior before he kissed their temples, and grabbed their hands, interlacing their fingers. "Do not worry, nothing will change what we have,"

The two wives gazed at him, each other then back at him and he gained a smile. "I promise," he assured them. This put them both in content moods as they nodded; Naruto glanced to the other carriage riding beside them which had the other three members of his crew riding it. In the same line of carriages was Menelaus and Agamemnon, with Odysseus.

Behind the line of carriages was the entirety of Agamemnon's army marching behind them. Within in minutes, the walls of Troy was in their sights, and spread out in order guarding the walls were the Trojan soldiers. "Seeing so many warriors…gets my blood pumping," Katerina whispered as she licked her lips, her grip on Naruto's hand tightening.

Naruto said nothing as he focused on the two men in front of the Trojan army, both on horses. Moving his eyes upward and pass the gates, he saw King Priam of Troy sitting in his throne, and sitting on his right was _her_ , Helen. Even from this far, her beauty still awed him, though right now he was having mixed feelings.

But he saw her…and she saw him. He could see her expression of worry soon turn into one of shock as her eyes focused on him. Naruto raised his head slightly, his gaze never leaving her as she silently mouthed his name, almost in a questioning tone and he nodded his head slowly. A pang of emotion beat in his heart as he could see tears begin to well up in her eyes, and he could feel a mixture of emotions coming from her, the biggest was relief and grief.

To calm her heart, he smiled gently and she returned his smile.

Feeling as if he knew a bit of what happened now, the fire inside his soul burned even hotter, his sapphire eyes becoming crimson as he laid eyes on the reason why _his_ Helen was here in Troy instead of by his side. He glared at the young Prince of Troy who was focused on Menelaus, but Naruto's attention was soon given to Katerina who squeezed his hand.

He looked to her and she gave him a reassuring smile. She then leaned in, kissing him softly. Naruto then pulled away and kissed a surprised Atalanta with the same tender touch. He then looked back towards Helen and mouthed " _I'm coming for you."_ He saw Helen give a slow nod and he tore his eyes away from her as the carriages stopped along with the army; the Trojan Army and the Greek Army parallel with each other, standing a good twenty to thirty yards away from each other.

Agamemnon gestured for the carriages to move forward and they did so, causing the princes of Troy to move forward as well. Naruto's ears strained as he picked up on the conversation the two were having, which was Hector advising Paris on how to fight Menelaus. The carriages stopped, causing Menelaus, Agamemnon, Odysseus and Nestor to step off and walk to greet the princes. "I see you're not hiding behind your high walls, valiant of you," Agamemnon praised lightly, in an almost sarcastic tone. "Ill-advised, but valiant," he added. Hector frowned as he gazed at the shorter bearded man.

"You come here uninvited, go back to your ships and go home," Hector ordered.

"We've come to far Prince Hector," Agamemnon responded and Menelaus scowled as he glared at the two men before him.

"Prince? What prince? What son of a king would accept a man's hospitality; eat his food, drink his wine, then steal his wife in the middle of the night?" Menelaus sneered. Paris glared at Menelaus giving a cool toned comment.

"The sun was shining when your wife left you," this resulted into Menelaus unsheathing his sword with a snarl. Hector moved to protect his brother, but Menelaus made no move.

"She's up there watching isn't she? Good," Menelaus smirked. "I want her to watch you die!" Menelaus sneered, pointing his sword at Paris who looked rather wary. Agamemnon however lowered his brothers arm with a sigh.

"Not yet brother," he said before he stepped forward. "Look around you Hector, I brought all the warriors of Greece, to your shores. I have two wishes, if you grant them no more of your people need to die," Agamemnon stated and Hector raised a brow. "First, you must give Helen back to my brother, and second Troy must submit, and fight for me, whenever I call,"

Hector was silent for a few moments before he spoke, "You want me to look upon your army and tremble? Well I see them. I see fifty-thousand men brought here to fight for one man's greed," Hector sneered while Agamemnon gave the man a warning glare. "I've seen the limits of your mercy, and I tell you now, no son of Troy will ever submit to a foreign ruler,"

"Then every son of Troy, shall die," Agamemnon declared as he turned to walk away.

"There is another way!" Paris spoke up, earning the men's attention. "I love Helen, I won't give her up and neither will you," Paris concluded as he glared at Menelaus. "So let us fight our own battle, the winner takes Helen home, and let that be the end of it," he stated as he glared at Agamemnon.

"A brave offer, but not enough!" Agamemnon refused as he began to walk but Menelaus stopped him, whispering into his ear.

"Let this little peacock die!" he growled but Agamemnon shook his head.

"I didn't come here for your pretty wife, I came here for Troy," Agamemnon stated. Menelaus glared at his brother as he too refused.

"I came for my honor! His every breath insults me! Besides, I've had a deal with Achilles don't you remember?" Menelaus reminded and Agamemnon frowned as his eyes focused on Naruto who was gazing at them in what seemed like curiosity. "We all saw how he handled himself on the beach, let him unleash his fury and the Trojans will tremble, shaking their morale,"

Agamemnon was silent as he gazed at the blond man as Menelaus continued, "When he is lying in the dust give the signal to attack. You will have your city and I will have my revenge without getting my hands dirty," Menelaus tried and Agamemnon gave a contemplative sigh, before he nodded. Menelaus turned around to face Paris, a grin on his lips. "I accept your challenge, however I will not be the one fighting you. There is someone else here who desires Helen just as you do, because if I take her, I will _kill_ her," Menelaus declared and Paris narrowed his eyes as did Hector.

"Very well, I am not afraid. I will go through with it, bring him forward," Paris allowed. Menelaus smirked darkly as he took a deep breath and shouted out,

"ACHILLES!"

Almost automatically the warriors of Greece began to shout his name. Said blond rolled his neck and shoulders as he released the hands of his girls and stepped off the carriage. He unsheathed one of his swords and unhooked his shield, having Patroclus hold them for him.

He casually walked forward, standing beside Menelaus as he glared at Paris while Hector had a shocked look. He did his best to advise his brother, but Paris was too busy thinking of Helen as he was now shaken. "Paris! You _must_ be quick on your feet, and aware of everything. You think of your sword, his sword and nothing else, do you understand me?!"

Paris gave a shaky nod as he slipped on his helmet and held his shield. The two gave a long brotherly hug before Paris turned to Naruto and walked forward, studying the blond who gazed at him with curious look to his eye. He wondered why the man held no shield and wore no helmet, was he that arrogant?

"Scrawny thing you are," Naruto muttered as he took in Paris appearance. "I almost regret this," he chuckled as he unsheathed his sword and pointed the blade at Paris. "You took someone that doesn't belong to you,"

"I love her," Paris responded as he carefully stepped around Naruto who stood still. "That's all the reason I need to take her. Besides, what's it to you? You're just a soldier that is under Menelaus' command,"

"That's what you wanted to hope for," Naruto smirked as he easily parried Paris' blade as the man lunged at him. Paris tried stabbing again, but Naruto deflected each stab before he sidestepped Paris. "You're slow and uncoordinated," Naruto pointed out. Paris growled as he swung at Naruto, only for the blond to catch his arm then kick him in the chest sending him tumbling the ground.

Hector urged his brother to get up quietly and Paris did only to get knocked back down when Naruto punched him in the face, causing his helmet to go flying. Paris stumbled before he rushed at Naruto, swinging wildly. Naruto rolled his eyes as he once again side stepped Paris and grabbed the man's shield tearing it off then throwing it away.

With a low swipe, Naruto gashed Paris' leg, causing the man to groan in pain as he fell to the ground. "How pathetic," Naruto spat as Paris got back up and gave a weak swing at Naruto, but the blond actually caught the attack by the blade, surprising the trojans and Paris. Naruto snatched the sword from Paris' hand, and flipped the position and with a fancy swing…

Severed his arms from the elbow.

"AAHH!" Paris screamed as blood splurged from his wounds. He fell to his knees kneeling before the blond, his face set in agonizing pain. Naruto gazed at the sword that was once Paris' and hummed as he inspected it.

"This must be the famed Sword of Troy," Naruto figured, he then looked towards Paris and gave a light sneer, "Here, you can have it back!" Naruto growled as he ran the blade through Paris' heart, forcing Helen to look away while the Trojans were displeased on how the battle ended. As the light began to fade from Paris' eyes Naruto leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Sorry kid, maybe next time,"

With that said he backed away from the fallen Prince whose world went black. Naruto gazed at the distraught Hector before he pointed up, "We had an agreement, bring me Helen," Naruto ordered. Hector said nothing as he glared at Naruto while Menelaus walked up beside the blond and spat on his brothers corpse, mocking him.

Furious at the disrespect, Hector snatched a spear from a soldier and threw it. He noted how Naruto didn't even flinch as the spear whizzed passed him, and ran through Menelaus. The King of Sparta choked on his own blood, a look of shock on his face as he held onto the spear in his gut. Naruto glanced to Menelaus who fell to his knees then his side, no sign of emotion on the blond's face.

Agamemnon on the other hand was furious and he signaled for his men to attack. The greeks charged towards the Trojans, while Hector and Naruto had a glaring match. Naruto glanced up to Helen mouthing the words " _Just a little while longer_ ," he said and she nodded her head. He gave one last passing glance to Hector before he turned around and began walking into the horde of charging greeks. Hector witnessed his brothers killer disappear in the crowd and he quickly put on his helmet and unsheathed his sword, holding it up.

"FOR TROY!"

"That sure was a bloody battle," Jason muttered as he stood beside Naruto and Katerina. The three of them were standing on a hill watching the army collect their dead from the battle that took place just a few short hours ago. "Wish I could have been apart of it, maybe then there wouldn't be a retreat,"

"No one stopped you," Naruto responded curtly as he pulled away from the moaning Katerina's neck and Jason glanced to him. "The entire thing was a mess, it would have been foolish if we were in the middle of it," he shrugged. Katerina nodded in agreement though she looked a bit dazed as she sighed in content, her body feeling pleasurably numb.

"I hear Ajax is dead," she brought up and Naruto frowned in response. "I think the soldiers saw Hector kill him," Naruto gave a hum in response while Jason chuckled.

"I would assume so, seeing as Hector is the best Trojan. But I'm sure even Patroclus could take him," he teased but Naruto said nothing in return. Their attention was given to Homer who approached them with a serious look.

"Naruto, you are needed in your tent," he stated. Naruto raised a brow but nodded and began to follow the man, Katerina did as well but Homer put up a hand, "Just Naruto for now," he said. Katerina glared at him then looked towards Naruto who only gave a shake of the head; she huffed but stayed put as Naruto and Homer walked off.

"What's the problem?" Naruto wondered as he followed Homer to his tent.

"Atalanta and I came across something rather strange while we were helping collect the dead," Homer informed as they entered his tent and Naruto looked vastly confused as came across the sight of a young looking woman sitting on the floor tied to a pole. He took in the woman's appearance, noting the fact she looked dirty, wounded and scarred, all in all roughed up.

But despite this, he was able to appreciate her beauty as she had curled shoulder length dark brown hair, an angular face, small yet full pouty lips, a button nose, and trimmed eye brows. Her eyes were currently closed so he wasn't able to see their color. His eyes wandered over her body, narrowing as he ignored her bounded decently large breasts, instead he focused on her toned muscled body. It was obvious to him that this woman trained almost daily and the fact she was wearing a battle skirt with soldier boots only pushed his belief.

"Where did you find her again?" he wondered as he walked deeper into the tent while Homer remained at the door.

"The men found her, hiding among the dead Trojans, injured," Homer answered. "Atalanta nearly killed a few of them just so they got the idea that she was in our custody, I assumed you wanted to talk to her first," Homer stated before he left.

Naruto said nothing as he drank some water and took off his armor, "I know you are awake," Naruto spoke up after a few moments. "What's your name?" he asked in a calm tone as he went to his mini fountain and began to wash his face. He noticed the woman shift somewhat, deciding not too look at him. "Did you not hear me? I'm pretty sure Trojan women have names,"

"You killed Prince Paris," she spoke up in a sad angry tone. Naruto didn't halt in his movements as he continued washing his face. "You also killed Apollo's priests," the blond still said nothing as he began to take off his gauntlets. "Apollo will have his vengeance,"

"You positive about that?" Naruto chuckled lightly and she turned to him with a fierce glare, her bright blue eyes filled with anger. "I've spoken with Apollo, he's looked over my "crimes" towards him. As for your _prince_ ," Naruto muttered as he spat out the last word. "His death was warranted, no one told him to challenge Menelaus, just as no one told him to steal the queen,"

"I didn't say he was smart," The woman grumbled and Naruto chuckled in response as he walked over to her and kneeled to be at eye level with her. She gazed into his eyes with a stoic expression while his was relaxed. He carefully took grabbed a lock of her hair, inhaling the scent and feeling the texture before he dropped it.

"You're royalty aren't you?" he figured and she looked away. "Strange, I didn't think a woman of royalty would fight in war…guess I can be wrong sometimes," Naruto muttered as he traced his finger along her bicep then her abs making her shiver a bit.

"You and all the kingdoms," she muttered. "I fight for my people, the people of my father. It's my duty to help protect them, not sit around and pray," she spat. Naruto gazed at her silently as he studied her before he leaned back a bit.

"You're a daughter of Apollo then?" he assumed and her jaw clenched, her eyes wandering away. He could smell the traces of ichor flowing through her veins, and only Demigods had such, Katerina being a prime example. "What's your name?" the woman said nothing and he gave a easy going smile, "Come now, I'm certain the children of Apollo have names,"

"Briseis," she whispered. And he nodded his head, before he found a dagger and cut the ropes that bound her. Tossing it to the side, he looked back at her as she rubbed her wrists though gazed at him cautiously. "I pictured you to be a heartless brute," Briseis muttered.

"Most people do," Naruto shrugged in response. The two gazed at each other and Naruto raised a brow slightly, "Are you afraid Briseis?"

"Should I be?" she responded with her own raised brow. The two were silent before she looked away from him, "What did you come here for? Is it truly for the queen of Sparta?" she questioned and Naruto clenched his jaw before he looked away with a sigh in thought.

"I want what all men want..." he said quietly before he stood grabbing a shirt and headed towards the exit. He paused as he looked back towards her, "I want more," he whispered before he rolled his neck and shoulders. "You don't need to fear me daughter of Apollo," he hummed before giving a small smirk while she gazed at him in curiosity.

"You're the only Trojan who can say that,"

Later that night when all the dead soldiers had been rounded up and put on the pyers with coins covering their eyes, the kings and Naruto's crew along with the rest of the army stood in silence as Agamemnon put gold coins over Menelaus' eyes.

"Who was the girl in your tent?" Thanos asked as he stood by Naruto who stood beside Katerina who raised a brow and gazed at Naruto in question. Naruto said nothing at first as he paid his respects to Menelaus, he may hate Agamemnon, but he didn't think Menelaus was too bad, a little arrogant and bit of a pig, but not so bad.

"Her name is Briseis, she will be under our custody till I say other wise," Naruto answered and the two nodded in understanding. "I will explain everything later," he added, causing Katerina to remain content while Thanos simply gave a chuckle.

For the next half an hour the army paid their respects to the dead by watching the corpses burn in silence. Once that time had passed, Naruto had returned to his tent with Katerina and Atalanta following him, both of them currently on his case.

"You won't be able to stop me," he told them as he walked ahead of them. Katerina growled as she took out her dagger and chucked it Naruto's head but the blond caught it, halting in his tracks. He turned around and gave Katerina an incredulous look, "Really?"

"Please be reasonable love," Atalanta pleaded from the blond. "We understand the feelings you hold for Helen, but must you go to Troy by yourself?"

"Yeah! What the hell is wrong with you? You may be really really good, but you can't take a whole city on by yourself! Let us come with you!" Katerina agreed a scowl on her face and Naruto shook his head as he tossed the dagger back to Katerina.

"I understand your worry for me, but it's not needed. I was promised Helen, and because of Menelaus' arrogance she is still in the custody of the Trojans. A deal was made, and it should be followed through. I am going to Troy and I am bringing her back," Naruto declared and turned to walk off but Atalanta grabbed his arm stopping him.

She turned him around and he was surprised to receive a slap to the face, causing him and Katerina to blink in surprise at the action. Out of the two, Atalanta was the more composed and level headed one, which is why Naruto felt Katerina and Atalanta were a perfect pair for him, then there was Medusa. With Katerina, she was the blunt " _fuck with me if you dare_ " type chick with a fiery personality; sex with her was a mix between rough and passionate, as she liked to be groped and not caressed.

With Atalanta, she was a lesser level of rough sex than Katerina while Medusa was more sensual and desired tender passionate care. Both Medusa and Atalanta were way more refined, thoughtful and dignified than Katerina, Medusa coming off as a regal figure rather than a sexy bloodthirsty warrior. Atalanta was his passionate romantic slow sex, who'd rather move in rhythm than just move wildly.

In hindsight, Katerina was the little devil on his shoulder while Medusa was the angel and Atalanta to take Medusa's spot when she wasn't present.. So for Atalanta to slap him with such power behind her hand and have a scowl on her face, was bordering on shock for Naruto.

"Naruto, you are very good man, a man that I love dearly with my soul, my husband. And it's because I love you that I understand you and put up so much. Katerina, Medusa and I never complain about the fact you are always pushing yourself, and never complain that your too ruthless or not ruthless enough!" Atalanta told him as he still had a confused surprised expression on his face. "But what I won't put up with is when you are being completely stupid, arrogant and naïve! Going to Troy by yourself to save a woman that started this war in the first place, and after you just killed their prince is borderline suicide! I will not allow you to go by yourself!"

Naruto turned his eyes on her and thought of words to speak but was speechless. "Damn, you just got told," Katerina muttered before she walked up to stand by Atalanta's side. She then too slapped Naruto causing another hand print to sit on his face. "But I agree with her, stop being stupid,"

The blond looked away before he winced as both girls kissed his cheeks, which surprised him further. He looked at them now utterly confused, one with a bright smile the other with a smirk. "We understand that you want to save Helen, we want to save her too," Atalanta stated and Katerina nodded in agreement.

Naruto frowned before he pulled both his wives into a shared hug, surprising them. He kissed each of their foreheads, "I love you both," he whispered to them, which surprised them but they gained smiles and returned the embrace.

"We love you too," they returned in unison.

"Um, Naruto I'm sorry to be that guy and ruin your moment but…" Patroclus gave a shudder as both women glared at him angrily while Naruto gave his apprentice a curious glance. "The woman Homer brought you…she's gone,"

Naruto's eyes widened as he released Atalanta and Katerina and headed for his tent. He stepped inside and looked around, "Briseis!" he called but he received no answer. He sniffed around, trying to track her scent but it was weak; leaving the tent he ran into Homer who looked troubled. "Homer have you seen…"

"The girl? She was taken earlier, I saw her with Agamemnon," Homer informed and Naruto glared as he began to move but Homer stopped him. "She is not with him now, I believe he gave her to the men to amuse them after today,"

Naruto simply pushed past Homer and headed for the camp as he smelled smoke. The other three caught up with Homer while Jason strode forward casually eating a pear, the crew watched Naruto stalk off and it was Jason who posed the question, "What's his deal?"

"We found a girl earlier," Homer stated. "We gave her to Naruto because we figured he wanted to know about her. The men we took her from must have informed Agamemnon and he took her away from Naruto a few short hours ago. He must have grown tired of her and gave her to the men for amusement,"

"So now he's pissed," Jason figured and Homer nodded. "You think we should help him out?" the warrior wondered as he glanced to his teammates. They looked towards Homer who was debating on it but they received their answer when Katerina spoke.

"No, we should stay out of his way," She answered. "He's been in some kind of phase since we arrived, let's give him some room to breathe," Katerina ordered before she turned around and walked off. Atalanta followed after the second-in command and Homer gave a sigh as he walked off as well.

Jason hummed before he and Thanos began walking off too, leaving Patroclus to look confused, "Where are you guys going?"

"I'm going to watch the show, I need amusement too ya know."

"Bring the bitch here!" a soldier ordered with a laugh as he grabbed on to the half naked Briseis who struggled to break free from the men's strong grip. They all tossed her around, groping her and attempting to kiss her but she refused.

"Trojan whore!" one insulted and she reacted by punching him in the face then spitting on him. This surprised the men before another backhanded her then punched her in the gut. "Come on hold her down!" the soldier stated as he held a blazing iron brand ready to press it against her arm. Briseis glared at the soldier that was going to brand her, anger and worry in her eyes, but she was ready for the pain, she wouldn't give these bastards the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

Her eyes however did widen when a blade ripped though the soldier's armor, and blood left his lips. The blade was ripped out, and quickly swung twice, cutting down the soldiers holding her. Briseis and the rest of the soldiers gazed at the angry form of Naruto who dared anyone to step up with his eyes. Once no one did challenge him he tossed away the bloody sword and scooped up Briseis who allowed her body to loosen, knowing she was now safe. Naruto held her bridal style and walked off, heading towards his tent, his jaw clenched and his eyes focused.

Entering his tent he laid her on the bed carefully before he grabbed a bowl with water and cloth. "Are you hurt?" he asked calmly and quietly as he wrung out the cloth. Briseis said nothing in return as she watched Naruto with careful eyes, once she didn't answer he continued, "I watched you fight them, you have courage. Who taught you to punch like that?" Briseis remained silent as he neared her to wipe off the blood and grime on her face, but before he did he paused, "May I?" he asked and she slowly nodded her head. He proceed and gently wiped her face, making sure not to hurt her.

"Myself," she finally spoke up in a quiet tone. His eyes met hers and she elaborated, "I taught myself. I was forced too, women aren't allowed to fight…at least not in Troy," she whispered. Naruto hummed in response and she gazed at him, "The two women that fight with you, aren't you embarrassed?"

"Why should I be?" he returned as he dipped the cloth back in more water. "I admire women who can fight, who don't just sit around like helpless puppies. And if they don't have the skill to fight, then at least have the will of one,"

Briseis grabbed Naruto's hand as he tried to dab at her bruise. She gave him a soft look and he gave her the towel; thanking him with a nod she dabbed at her wounds as he backed away and held up a tray filled with food, "You should eat," he offered. Briseis looked at the plate then at him and he gave an easy smile, "As I said before daughter of Apollo, there is no need to fear me,"

"I've known men like you my whole life," she muttered and he slowly shook his head disagreeing with her. "You think you're so different from 1000 others?" She gave a dry chuckle. "Soldiers understand nothing but war, peace confuses them,"

"Because peace is a myth," Naruto answered calmly and she looked at him with an indignant look. "Simply because there is no fighting that is peace? Maybe for some, but for others 'Like me', it is madness, a nightmare," he looked away. "Peace as a world is near impossible, but it can be done. Unity and love are the keys," he shrugged. Briseis seemed surprised by his thought process but said nothing as he ate a few grapes, "You hate these soldiers yet become like them? Ironic," he muttered and Briseis shook her head with a frown.

"No, I pity them. I do not want to be a solider, I just want to fight for what I believe in. A soldier is a pawn, commanded by their leader. They die when told to die and think nothing of it, puppets," she shook her head. "Because I want to fight for what I believe in, does not make me a soldier,"

"Trojan soldiers died trying to protect you and your people, maybe they deserve more than your pity," he shrugged in response. "And you're right, it doesn't make you a soldier, it makes you a warrior," Naruto dubbed causing her to give him a confused look. "A warrior fights for their own purpose, yes they can be soldiers but they can also not fight for anyone but themselves. They have a conscious, a mind…people usually get the two mixed up as being hand in hand,"

"And what are you?" Briseis wondered as she gazed at him with a raised brow. "Are you a solider, or a warrior?" Naruto was silent as he held her gaze, thinking on his answer. After a few silent tense moments he gave a sigh, looking down at the ground.

"I'm just a guy whose simply dealing with that cards he's been dealt," Naruto answered simply. "I bow to no king, I respect the gods but they do not rule me, I serve no one. I fight for those I love and because I like to fight, I take what I want and give to those who need. I am Naruto of Achilles, that's all," he explained before he stood.

Briseis heard him unsheathe a sword and her body tense as he drew closer to her, but she was surprised when he set it by her side. "I won't baby sit you, if you wish to leave and return to Troy, I won't stop you; can't say the same thing about the soldiers. Use that if you have too," he advised before he walked out of the tent, leaving her alone.

"How dare you!"

"Achilles, what a surprise…" Agamemnon grumbled as he drunk a bit from his glass. "What has you so irate now?"

"You think you can just come in and take what's mine? The girl is under my protection! You have no right to just take her from me without explanation!" Naruto snarled at the man who glared at him back.

"Mind your tongue Achilles! You'd do well to remember who is really in charge here," Agamemnon warned. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him as he moved to unsheathe his sword with the King raising a brow. "You're going to kill me? Neither you or you're crew can take on all of Greece," Agamemnon chuckled as he sipped his wine. Naruto glared at him but stayed his hand.

"You're right. There is no point in killing you, I'll just have the Trojans do it for me," Naruto smirked with Agamemnon raising a brow. "From this day forward, I nor my crew will fight for you until you learn how to give proper respect to the ones who allow you to ride their backs," Naruto sneered as he turned and left the tent.

Agamemnon could only scoff.

Naruto returned to his tent and saw no sign of Briseis and assumed she had left for Troy. He debated whether or not to call for his wives, but decided to sleep alone for tonight, he hadn't done it in a while. As he pulled off his boots then his pants, he stepped towards bed and stopped in his tracks.

"If you're going to kill me do it," he spoke up in a calm tired tone.

"You're not afraid?"

"Why should I be?" he responded raising a brow. After a few moments of silence and no pain, he slowly turned around to see Briseis before him, pointing his sword at him. A stony expression was on her face yet her eyes were filled with confusion. "Do it," he urged, stepping forward slightly so the blade was poking his chest while he gazed down at her.

"My father spoke to me," She stated and he kept his brow raised. "He hasn't spoken to me since I was a little girl, I've always felt his presence though. And do you know what he said?" Briseis asked and he shook his head but gave a guess,

"Try the bread and cheese?"

"No!" she snapped quietly as she pressed the blade deeper into his skin, but no blood was drawn. The woman glared at him, studying him silently before she continued, "He told me to trust you. Why would he say such a thing?"

Naruto had a blank look in his eyes as he stared her down. "I have no idea," he answered truthfully. Briseis kept the sword up and after a few minutes she dropped it, stepping towards him. Naruto didn't fight back as she pressed her sore lips against his, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

He fell back onto the bed with her laying on top of him. Her hands ran through his hair, and gripped it while his hands slid up and down her curvy toned body. Briseis sucked on his tongue hungrily as his hands found the buckle to her skirt; unlatching it he tore off her skirt throwing it to the side, he then ripped off the bandages that bound her breasts as well.

The woman gave a moan as Naruto moved away from the kiss and attacked her erect nipples. He then flipped them so he was on top of her, his erect cock rubbing against her moistening sex. "I could have forgiven a dumb brute," she whimpered out quietly, biting her bottom lip as he sucked on her breasts and neck.

Her legs lifted up and spread, and Naruto directed his cock to her slit rubbing it with the tip. Briseis gave a pained moan as Naruto entered inside her, taking her virginity; and to her joy his rhythmic movements were slow and easy, as he allowed her to adjust to his size while also giving her pleasure.

"Fuck!" Briseis gasped out as her legs were high in the air, her fingers interlaced with his and he sucked on her neck hungrily. Her curses soon turned to moans and gasps as Naruto picked up the pace and added more power to his thrusts. She bit and sucked on his ear lobe as his cock pressed against her cervix, giving her a shock throughout her body each time.

The sound of wet skin slapping against each other was heard throughout and around the tent, not to mention the noises of their shared pleasure. Naruto changed positions so her ass was now in the air with her face in the pillows while he stood up on the bed. Gripping her waist he entered inside her and began slamming against her plump ass cheeks. This position quickly became Briseis' favorite as Naruto's cock no longer pressed against her cervix but entered her womb.

It was an amazing filling feeling that she could see herself getting addicted too…

 **Chapter 18: Chapter 17**

 **Chapter XVII**

Weeks had passed, and over those several long weeks, the favor of the Gods was now given to Troy. Naruto nor any of his crew members fought along side the greeks, staying their hand completely. Most of his time was spent with his crew, either training or making love to his wives, as well as Briesis. He was quite glad that Katerina and Atalanta got along well with her, and she them.

The battles for Troy were quite taxing on the Greeks, as they were quickly losing morale. Naruto didn't seem to care in the least bit, though he did advise the Spartans to stop fighting as well. Seeing they saw Naruto as their King, they took his advice which seemed to piss off Agamemnon very much so. Naruto may have not been king, but he sure did have the power and sway of one.

While the Grecians were getting their assess handed to them, Naruto was quite enjoying sitting back with very little worry. Like right now for example, night had fallen and Naruto was simply enjoying the decent fire he made. His wives were most likely sleep in the tent with Briseis and he would join them soon.

"Share a cup with me?"

Naruto glanced up from his ocean gazing to see Odysseus standing before him holding two cups. The blond sighed as he accepted it and took a sip from it, not bothering to see if it was poison or not; he knew Odysseus wouldn't do that and it wouldn't work on him even if he did. "The man sends you to make his apologies?" Naruto asked with a raised brow as Odysseus sat down beside him. His friend said nothing and Naruto gave a snort, "You're like his errand boy. I'm not interested in what Agamemnon has to say,"

"The world seems simple to you my friend, but when you are king, very few choices are simple," Odysseus sighed. "Ithaca can not afford an enemy like Agamemnon,"

"So we are supposed to fear him?" Naruto snorted as he drank out of his cup. "The man doesn't even fight his own battles, and becomes even more arrogant when a victory is gained. Fear is useful yes, but it can only get you so far and works on certain people. I can fear, but it's my fear that makes me stronger; I don't fear him,"

"And we all see that," Odysseus nodded his head. "I didn't come here to apologize for Agamemnon Naruto. He took what was yours and he is in the wrong; no I came here to persuade you to stay, because I know once you have Helen, you will leave,"

"Damn straight," Naruto agreed as he sipped on his wine. "I killed the one who stole her from me, Menelaus is dead so our deal is dead with him, Helen's safety is the only thing remains. Once I have that my crew are packing the ships and we are leaving,"

"Greece needs you," Odysseus stated.

"Greece got along fine before I showed up, Greece will be fine long after this," Naruto shrugged. Odysseus shook his head as he scooted closer to Naruto who gave him a look.

"I'm not talking about the land! The men need you! You've heard them chant your name just as they have seen you in battle! You bring them hope. Stay Naruto, you were born for this war," Odysseus declared but Naruto slowly shook his head.

"Out of all the kings in Greece, I respect you the most my friend. But in this war, you are servant," Naruto muttered. Odysseus sighed as he stood drinking the rest of his glass as he looked out to the dark ocean.

"Sometimes you need to serve so you can lead," Odysseus said quietly. "Goodnight Naruto," the man bid before he walked off. Naruto watched after his friend before he stood and walked back into the tent to go to bed. Taking off his armor, he slipped in the bed, pulling Atalanta close to him, taking comfort of her warm naked form as Briseis snuggled into his back. Katerina who was off to the side slept a bit wild as she snored lightly. Atalanta buried her head in her husbands chest, a small smile on her lips.

Soon, Naruto drifted off.

"If it's fighting you still long for there will be another war,"

"But greeks are dying and these are our country men! I ate, laughed and mourned with these men while you frolicked in your tent with your women!" Patroclus argued with his teacher who sat on a rock gazing at the ocean.

Naruto glanced to Patroclus as he went on, "You betray all of Greece just to see Agamemnon fall!" he shouted. "You know we can win this war for Greece!"

"We didn't come here to win a war, we came here for Helen," Naruto replied calmly and Patroclus shook his head in response as he glared at Naruto.

"You came for Helen! Master, I am not saying we shouldn't save this woman as she is yours and belongs to you. But must we leave once we have her? This battle will be glorious for us! Let stay and fight with these men, fight for our country!" Patroclus tried. Naruto stood and walked off, not giving his apprentice a response. "I hope in all my years my heart never becomes as black as yours!"

Naruto didn't halt as he entered his tent. The sight that greeted him was Briseis wrapped in a covers, touching his armor which hung on a mantle. "I sense unrest within your crew," Briseis muttered as she glanced towards Naruto. "I hope I am not the reason,"

"No," Naruto shook his head in response as he sat on the bed. "My apprentice is upset we are not staying to help Greece win the war," he muttered. "I told my crew to begin packing, we're leaving once I have Helen," he informed. "I'm going to Troy in a few short hours to bring her back," She said nothing in return, though he caught a glint in her eye. "You are not my captive Briseis," Naruto reminded. "If you wish to return to Troy I will take you with me when I leave for Helen," he told her and she turned to him, a confused look on her face.

"If I am not your captive, what am I then?" she wondered and he smiled lightly.

"My guest, you can leave whenever you please, I've told you this," he informed as he sipped from his cup. Briseis nodded her head as she walked towards him, shaking her hips a bit; causing him too look at her in slight amusement.

"I gave you my virginity, Naruto of Achilles," she reminded. "Surely if I gave it to you and you accepted, it means something does it not?" Briseis asked. Naruto bit his tongue hard as he knew saying something that came to mind would be a bad idea.

"That depends," Naruto spoke carefully, "What do you want it to mean?" he wondered and she remained silent before looking away and speaking.

"You could take Helen back and continue to fight in this war and win for Greece. You could have your name cheered louder than any kings and remembered for ages to come, to be stamped in history. Instead, you choose to take the woman and leave…why? Aren't you a man who wants more? who takes what he wants? To me that sounds like if you want more glory, you will take it," Briseis explained.

Naruto was silent as he set his cup down and gently grabbed Briseis' hand, interlacing their fingers. "Things aren't as simple any more," Naruto shrugged, as he gazed at their hands. He then lifted his eyes to gaze into her own blue ones. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a monster. There are Trojan women and children who mourn their loss of their husbands and fathers…I don't want to be part of the reason why if I don't have to be," he said softly.

Briseis was silent before she pressed her forehead against his. "My father told me to trust you…and for some reason, I feel as if I can," she whispered. "My mind is telling me to return to Troy and continue to protect my people, but my heart is telling me to stay with you and find the happiness I've yearned so long for…I don't know what to do,"

"I can't tell you what you should do," Naruto replied. "If you wish to come with me, I will gladly bring you along. If you wish to return to Troy, I will gladly take you there," he told her before he gave a gentle smile, "Just be happy with whatever decision you make,"

"You will take me with you, make me your woman?" she breathed, her eyes filled with hope. Naruto brought her face down, their lips centimeters apart.

"If you wished, I would make you one of my queens," he responded before he kissed her which she returned. As the kiss turned hungry and passionate, she removed the comforters she used as a robe, and gave herself to Naruto once again.

"Weren't we going to retrieve Helen today?"

"I got sidetracked," Naruto responded as he parried Jason's blade then ducked under Thanos' hammer. Jason gave a chuckle in response as he danced around Naruto, his eyes solely on his blade as he and Thanos sparred against each other. Katerina who wasn't too far from them sat beside Briseis, and Atalanta the three watching the spar.

"Seems the girls have taken a liking to her," Thanos pointed out as he blocked Naruto's strike and side stepped to attack from behind but Naruto blocked it with his own. "I always expect some kind of drama when there is more than woman, especially with Katerina involved,"

"You and me both," Naruto grumbled as he lunged forward with a stab move but Jason moved to the side and pushed against Naruto, the two clashing blades. "But I realized they are fine with sharing me as long as they are kept happy, which is fine with me,"

"You lucky fox you," Jason laughed as he pushed against Naruto and flipped his sword to stab the blond but Naruto kicked at Jason's hand, knocking out his sword. The next motion he spun around and gave an uppercut to Thanos, who grunted as he was knocked back He then swept Jason off his feet, and pointed his sword at the man's throat while also pointing a blade at Thanos heart. "Concede," Jason grumbled while Thanos huffed in agreement. Naruto chuckled as he offered his arm, helping his friend up. "I haven't seen Patroclus, wasn't he supposed to get a lesson?"

"He's throwing a fit because we're leaving," Naruto sheathed his blade. "He wants to stay and fight for Greece, but I see no reason too. Troy has lost enough men by our hands alone, I don't feel like spilling anymore of their blood," he crossed his arms while Thanos frowned in thought.

Thanos glanced to his leader then to Briseis who was laughing at something Katerina said before he turned to Naruto and chuckled. "Aw, has the Trojan woman made you go soft?" he teased and Naruto gave a grunt. "I swear, women make things complicated, that's why you just fuck em and keep moving,"

"You are going to want a son someday Thanos," Naruto pointed out and Thanos gave a shrug in response. "I'm pretty sure you'll settle down soon enough, maybe with someone like Katerina," he teased and Thanos rolled his eyes.

"Fuck that, having a warrior woman has it's perks, but having a warrior woman like Katerina is too much of a hassle. I honestly don't know how you deal with it, despite you two being a perfect match. I guess Medusa balances it out huh?" he hummed.

"You could say that," Naruto nodded his head before he rolled his shoulders. "Do you think we should stay in Troy?" he wondered. Jason rolled his neck, hefting his sword up on his shoulder while Thanos picked up his hammer.

"In all honesty, it doesn't matter to me. All wars are the same to me, men fight for what they want, men die in the process. Right now it's Agamemnon and Priam, in a few months it will be Sparta and Athens, so on and so forth. I follow you, and fight for you, there is no changing that. If you don't want to fight against Troy, I won't either. If you do, then I'll gladly cut through a few hundred soldiers, I follow you to the end brother," Jason put out his fist and Naruto bumped his fist with Jason.

"What he said," Thanos muttered earning a chuckle from Naruto. "Though I would love to bash a few hundred trojans," he smirked while Naruto took that into consideration.

Giving his friend a silent nod, Jason and Thanos began to walk off. "Be ready to be up in the morning, we sail in the afternoon," Naruto told Jason who simply gave a mock salute. Naruto then turned his attention to Homer who approached him and he patted the man on his shoulder, "How are things?"

"Tense," Homer muttered. "The greeks are restless and I can feel the Trojans are plotting, there will be battle soon enough. If we're really not going to fight against Troy, we should stay out of the way till it's time to retrieve Helen," Homer advised.

"Aye," Naruto nodded in understanding. "Relax a bit Homer, eat, drink some wine, smoke; there will be plenty of time to stress later," Naruto smiled. Homer gave a deep sigh and nodded to Naruto in thanks before he walked off.

Naruto walked over to the girls and sat down beside them, Briseis handing Naruto a cup filled with water. He accepted it and began drinking it, the three of them gazing at him, making him halt, "What?"

"When you rescue Helen…what is your plan afterwards?" Atalanta wondered with Naruto humming as he gave a small shrug.

"Don't know really. I am Helen's husband so to speak, and she is Queen of Sparta, so I guess that would make me King of Sparta," he shrugged.

"Officially," Katerina threw in with a smirk. "I think that would be rather nice! Instead of protecting royalty, we are royalty. Do more for Sparta," Katerina hummed in thought as she then drank some water as well. "You would make a Great King love,"

"Agreed," Atalanta voiced. "The people already love you, they look up to you, even the Spartans have listened to you and halted in the aid of Agamemnon, simply because their King willed it," Atalanta said with Naruto looking towards the beach. "Surely there will be not much objection if you decide to become King. If there is a contest, who could best you?"

"What do you think?" Briseis wondered as she gazed at her blond lover. He hadn't said much which made her curious of his thoughts. "Do you even want to become King?"

"Kings are expected to lead, to protect, to guide," Naruto spoke with a small frown. "They can't just worry about their family, but the good of their people. They are to govern and rule, to make sure their Kingdom doesn't fall to shambles," Naruto gave a small frown to himself in thought. "When I was young, I told my father that one day I was going to be King. Not just of Sparta, but of other Kingdoms as well. Which then leads to an empire, so I will be an emperor of Greece," he said with a light smile.

"I told him I will surpass all the previous Kings within Greece. Not because I was born to rule, or I killed the previous King in some under handed tactic. But because I worked hard and proved to everybody that I am strong enough to rule as their King and emperor. Not just in body, but in mind and spirit. I would be the first King to fight his own war," Naruto then gave a smirk as he looked to the sky. "And soon enough, even the Gods will acknowledge me."

"What did he say?" Briseis asked, gazing at Naruto in awe. Naruto laughed as he recalled his father's words.

"He said that couldn't happen because I don't like people too much," Naruto responded causing the three women to blink a bit surprised by this. "But he believed I could do it, if I really wanted too. I can't say I want too though, I don't know yet." Naruto shrugged as he scratched his head a bit. "I'll give it some thought." Katerina hummed in response as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well I wouldn't mind being a Queen of Sparta." She told her husband who gave a small chuckle as he kissed her head.

"I know dear."

Later that night, Naruto's eyes opened as he felt a strong sense of…something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it woke him up.

He looked down to see that Katerina laid atop of him right under his chin with Briseis on snuggled to him on his right and Atalanta on his left, all three women naked. He skillfully left the embrace of the three women and walked out of the tent that belonged to Atalanta. He had visited her tent earlier because she had called for him, and he was welcomed to the surprise of the three of them waiting for him naked.

When he left her tent he saw that the camp was being attacked by fire balls, along with airborne arrows. He stood on the hill watching the greeks try and stand against the oncoming Trojans, debating whether or not he should join the fray. However, he made his decision and went back inside.

Easing himself back into the pile of naked women, he held on close to Atalanta and Briseis while Katerina spooned him from behind. Closing his eyes, he went back to sleep.

"Naruto!"

The man sighed as he opened his eyes when he heard his name being called from the outside. Getting up he rolled his shoulders and grabbed his robe that was handed to him by Atalanta who had woken up from hearing his name called too. Briseis was putting on a robe while Katerina was knocked out cold drooling into her pillow.

Naruto kissed Atalanta's forehead then Briseis' in greeting before he walked out of the tent. He walked out to see Homer was standing outside waiting for him, in his armor. The blond narrowed his eyes as he looked around to see Jason as well as Thanos was wearing their armor as well, stabbing his sword into the sand. "You went against my command," Naruto muttered and Homer shook his head. "Don't shake your head, I told you all that we were not fighting against the Trojans and you did. What the fuck Homer?"

"It wasn't me milord," Homer shook his head and Naruto looked confused, "Nor was it Jason or Thanos…we thought it was you," he stated. Naruto gazed at him with a hard confused look before it hit him and he gained a fearful look in his eyes.

"Where's Patroclus?" he demanded quietly. But Homer didn't answer, Naruto looked around the beach looking for any sign of his apprentice, his cousin, his family. "Patroclus!" Naruto shouted his tone filled with growing anger and worry. "PATROCLUS!" he screamed, which prompted Briseis and Atalanta to come out and Katerina to wake.

"We thought it was you Naruto, he took your armor. We heard him call us, and when we were ready for battle, he was already ahead. Everyone thought it was you, even the Trojans. He fought like you, but I knew then it wasn't you, because he was wearing a helmet," Homer explained quietly. "By that point it was too late, Hector had slashed his throat, and out of pity, he dealt the finishing blow,"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto snapped as he backhanded Homer. "You idiot! You shouldn't have let him go! You shouldn't have…" Naruto was drug back by Atalanta and Katerina as he wrestled out of their control, cursing at a silent Homer. With a roar, Naruto broke out of their grip and stormed off.

"Naruto!" Briseis called and was going to go after him but she was stopped by Jason.

"No, let him go," Jason ordered as he had a stony expression. "If you get in his way, I don't think there will be anything you can do from him killing you, or me," he warned. The women stood still while Homer sat on his knees,

They all could only watch the blond eternal stomp through the sand in anger and sadness…

"Naruto please don't do this!"

Naruto ignored Briseis as she stood by his chariot with the rest of his crew. "Hector is my cousin! He's a good man! Don't fight him, please!"

"Briseis, you can't stop him," Atalanta told her softly as she gazed at her love with soft eyes. "Hector killed his apprentice, who was Naruto's younger cousin,"

"Well he killed Paris who _was_ Hector's younger brother!" Briseis argued as rope was handed to Naruto. The blond was dressed in his armor, shield strapped to his back and swords sheathed.

"Yeah and that was warranted," Katerina muttered with a scoff. "Kid took what wasn't his and was punished for it. Not saying that Patroclus wasn't being stupid either but still," she grumbled earning a side glare from Naruto. "You don't scare me Naruto," Katerina retorted. Naruto turned away from her and looked to Briseis.

"If you hate me for this, I won't blame you," Naruto told Briseis before he snapped the rope and trailed off. They could only watch with mixed emotions as Naruto took off, traveling to the gates of Troy.

Naruto's mind was completely blank as he rode to his destination. He didn't think of Helen, Hector, or even Patroclus. Only anger and grief filled him. It didn't take very long to arrive to the gates, and when he did he was able to see the robed nobles, looking passed the gates towards him. He saw Priam sit on his throne, and Hector not too far from him. The archers readied their bows but Hector raised his hand, telling them to stop. Bringing his chariot to a halt, Naruto got off and walked forward to the gates.

"HECTOR!" he screamed, anger being his tone. He was greeted with silence, "HECTOR!" he roared again, this time the wind began to pick up. Once again silence was his reply.

"HECTOR!" the wind blew stronger as Naruto's rage simply grew from being ignored. He knew Hector was present, so why wasn't he showing himself?

Minutes passed and Naruto continued to roar Hector's name, the wind howling with him. And then finally, the gates opened and from it, an armored Hector walked out. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw the form of Helen yards behind him, wearing white robes. Her sapphire eyes met with his angry crimson, but no words were shared. Hector walked out and stood before Naruto, gazing at him. "You made a deal with my brother, I believe it should be honored. Would you like Helen back?" Hector asked. Naruto said nothing in return as he thought about his answer.

"No, keep her. It will give me a reason to enter Troy and take her by force," Naruto snarled, Hector was silent and he nodded with a sigh, having the gates closed. The blond ignored Helen's gaze on him as he focused on Hector.

Once the gates closed Hector spoke, "I've seen this moment in my dreams," he stated. "I am sorry for your apprentice; he didn't need to die, just like everyone else. Just like my brother,"

"Your brother made a deal!" Naruto snapped. "It was his own fault for thinking he was that skilled to present such a thing," he growled. "And Patroclus was just as foolish, but that doesn't lessen the pain I feel,"

"Nor does it lessen mine," Hector agreed. "I will make a pact with you. The loser is granted proper funeral rituals; you allowed me to collect my brother, I allowed you to collect your apprentice," Hector stated. "I thought it was you I had been fighting yesterday, and I wish it was. But I gave your apprentice the honor of burial he deserved,"

"You gave him the honor of your sword!" Naruto snarled. "You won't have eyes, ears or a tongue tonight. You will wander the underworld blind, deaf and dumb, and all the dead will know: _This is Hector, the fool who thought he killed Naruto of Achilles_ ,"

Hector clenched his jaw in response as Naruto unlatched his shield, throwing it to the ground. The blond then drew one sword and swung it around before pointing it at Hector. Grabbing his shield, Hector pulled out his own sword and got into a fighting position.

No more words were said as Naruto rushed Hector, swinging his blade with speed and finesse. Hector blocked a good amount of the stabs and slashes, while dodging and ducking under the swipes. Bringing his shield up he blocked Naruto's swing before side stepping around the blond to stab him but Naruto parried the blade as he spun around. Hector grunted as he twisted his arm and loosened his grip on his sword so that he wouldn't drop it from the parry. Stepping back, he grabbed the sword in a reverse position and charged Naruto swinging the sword quickly. Naruto managed to move his head from side to side and block each slash with his blade.

He then waved his sword outward and Hector blocked it with his shield, the two skidding back. Both men glared at each other before, Naruto took a lunging step forward, bringing up his arm then down. Hector blocked it with his shield and made to stab Naruto, but the blond spun around, his sword still pressed against the shield, but with his back towards Hector.

Whipping the blade around, Naruto then spun and kicked at Hector's shield, making him stumble. Naruto took this chance to overwhelm Hector by bashing his sword against the shield. Hector stood his ground and pushed back against Naruto before moving forward with a stab, but Naruto parried it, then delivered a round kick to Hector's helmet. Dazed, Hector swung wildly at Naruto who ducked and stepped around the swings before slamming the blade down on the shield, making Hector skid back. With a grunt he charged Naruto again, this time with precision and the blond narrowed his eyes as he clashed with the blade then took a step back, stepping back when Hector swiped at his legs.

Taking this chance, he kneed Hector in the face then smacked him with the flat end of his sword. Hector shook his head and surprised Naruto by lunging at him with power and speed. The blond grunted as he avoided the stab and blocked the slash that followed, he stepped around Hector as the man then slashed diagonally. Halting in his step and spinning around, he stabbed at Naruto, but the blond moved to the side before he slashed at Hector's leg earning a yell of pain and for him to fall to his knees.

"Get up," Naruto ordered as he paced around Hector who took deep breaths. "Get up Prince of Troy!" Naruto barked and Hector grabbed the nearby spear he brought and stood up. Rushing at Naruto on an injured leg, he somehow managed to still retain speed and power into his swings. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he blocked each slash and stab before he cut the spear in half then backhanded Hector. "Get up!"

Tossing the broken spear, Hector stood up and grabbed the bladed part of the broken spear and rushed at Naruto. The blond avoided each swing, and countered with his own which was avoided by Hector as well. The prince was able to push back Naruto with each swing and Naruto reached behind him, unsheathing his second sword. Hector swung at him and Naruto blocked it before he side stepped to end up behind the prince, and as he passed, Naruto slashed at the man's back, cutting through the armor. Hector yelled out louder in pain as he arched his back falling to his knees, taking pained breaths. Naruto paced around him as he swung his two swords, he stopped in front of Hector who gazed at him with tired eyes.

"You lose, Prince of Troy," Naruto smirked before he slashed at Hector's chest diagonally with both blades. A blood mist released from his chest before he fell forward, dead; Naruto flicked the blood off his blades before sheathing them. He glared up at Priam before he turned around and headed to his chariot. Tying a knot around a bar, he walked over to Hector's corpse and bound his feet together tight. Walking back to his chariot he stood on it and snapped the reigns against the horses backs, making them take off, dragging Hector as he returned to camp. But before he went too far he screamed out,

"I'll be back!"

"Pretty ballsy of you if ya ask me,"

"Well I didn't," Naruto returned with an irritated tone as he dragged Hector through the sand before he stopped. He turned around, giving his crew a passing glance. He stopped at the entrance of his tent before giving a sigh, "Someone tell Agamemnon Hector will no longer be a problem," Naruto ordered.

"Naruto," Atalanta called to her husband softly and he halted. "Why didn't you bring back Helen?" she wondered. The blond was silent as he saw Briseis slowly walk over to Hector's corpse and fall to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. "Naruto?"

"Do not disturb me," he said quietly before walking into his tent, doing his best to ignore the sobs of Briseis.

For the rest of the day Naruto stayed in his tent, polishing his armor and sharpening his blades. As he had commanded, no one entered his tent or called for him. Now that his anger had passed, he was grieving and thinking of what to do next. Some of him was still angry, still angry at Paris and Hector. Yes he killed them, but it didn't feel like it was enough. He wanted to hurt them even beyond death, and the best way he knew how was to burn Troy to the ground. Paris stole his woman, Hector stole his apprentice. The pain of not having Helen subsided, as he could get her back, but he could not get back Patroclus.

However, another part of him simply wanted to take back Helen and just go home, put all of this behind him. He had upset Briseis enough, and he wasn't sure at this point if she would leave with him or not. But like he told her, if she hated him, he wouldn't blame her; after all he took away both of her cousins.

This war was just one big headache.

His attention however was given to a robed hooded man who entered his tent. Naruto narrowed his eyes but made no move to attack, he simply watched the man fall to his knees and grab his hands, kissing his knuckles. "Who are you?" Naruto demanded as he was vastly surprised by the gesture. The man removed his hood, revealing himself and Naruto was now shocked.

"I am a man whose endured something no man on this earth has ever endured. I kissed the knuckles of the man who killed both of my sons," Priam said sadly and quietly. "If you are going to ask how did I get in here, I know my own country better than the greeks, I think,"

"You're brave," Naruto muttered as he stood and helped Priam stand as well. "I could have my blade plunged deep into your heart right now in the blink of an eye," he threatened. But Priam didn't look afraid, in fact he looked a bit amused.

"You really think death frightens me now? I watched my youngest son have his arms sliced off, then stabbed by his own sword, killing him. Then watched my eldest son die then his body dragged behind a chariot…both by the same man before me," Priam glared indignantly.

"If you want an apology you're not getting one," Naruto grumbled rather coldly.

"I don't want an apology, I want him back," Priam glared. "He deserves the honor of a proper burial, you know that," Priam tried.

"He killed my apprentice, my cousin!" Naruto hissed.

"You killed his brother and he thought it was you," Priam returned and Naruto huffed in response. "How many friends, brothers, cousins, nephews, uncles, husbands and fathers have you killed brave Naruto of Achilles?"

The blond didn't respond as he gave the king a blank stare. "You have taken everything from me; My eldest son, my youngest son, heirs to my thrones. I cannot change what happened, it is the will of the gods," Priam shook his head. "But give me this small mercy," Naruto looked away furrowing his brow. "I loved my boy from the moment he opened his eyes…to the moment you closed them. Let me wash his body," Priam pleaded. "Let me say the prayers, let me place two coins on his eyes for the boatman, as you did for your cousin."

Naruto gazed at him for what seemed a long time before he slowly nodded his head. Clearing his throat, Naruto gave a deep sigh, "Very well. I will give him to you," he said quietly and Priam relaxed his body slightly. "You will still be my enemy in the morning, and I'm still your enemy tonight, but that doesn't mean enemies can't show each other respect," he shook his head. Standing he walked to the exit, "I admire your courage, meet me outside in a moment," he told Priam before he walked out.

Naruto walked around the tent where Hector's corpse laid untouched from when he moved it. He gazed at Hector's pale sandy face, giving a frown. He then shook his head and covered up Hector's body. Once the body was covered up and secure in the chariot, he turned to Priam who walked out of the tent. As the man approached Naruto frowned as he spoke, "Your son was the best mortal I've fought," he then looked away in thought. "In Greece, the funeral games last for twelve days," Naruto stated.

"It is the same in my country," Priam nodded in understanding.

"Then it is settled, the prince will have this honor. No greek will attack Troy for twelve days," Naruto stated, surprising Priam who gave him a nod in thanks. "Briseis!" Naruto called, though it was a few moments, the woman came from out of Atalanta's tent and was surprised to see her uncle who was just as surprised to see her. She ran towards her uncle and gave him a hug which he returned. "You will go with Priam and return to Troy," he informed and this surprised them both.

Briseis gave Naruto a confused look and he gave a soft sad smile. "You were never my captive remember? Go return home to your people, no one will stop you, you have my word," he promised Priam who nodded his head in thanks. Briseis walked to Naruto, her confused expression still present.

"B-but why? Don't you want me to come with you?" she asked. Naruto clenched his jaw before he nodded his head and spoke quietly.

"Yes, but you belong here with your people. I've hurt you enough, and even though it was not what I intended, I won't do so again," he refused. Briseis put her hand on his cheek before bringing him down for a soft kiss which he returned. "Go," he whispered. Briseis slowly nodded as she walked over to the chariot, stepping on it with her uncle. Naruto watched them leave and before they were out of ear range he spoke to Priam, "You are far better king than the one leading this army," this surprised Priam but he didn't respond.

Once they were gone, Naruto returned back to his tent.

"Forgive me my friend,"

"All has already been forgiven," Homer shrugged as he glanced to Naruto who sat beside him. "Patroclus was your cousin, and a friend to us all. I understood your anger, we all did, maybe not Briseis but…still, there is no reason to apologize,"

"You've been a loyal friend since we met," Naruto sighed. "You've given me guidance and wisdom when I needed it most and even when I didn't need it. Lately, I've been a disappointment," he said quietly. "I've been so caught in my arrogance I've treated my friends wrong and my enemies worse. I never used to be like this,"

Homer said nothing as Naruto continued, "I used to believe in bringing peace, and that violence shouldn't be the first response. But I've been eagerly joining wars, fighting for kings I have no respect for, killing men I have no problems with. My fights have been with no purpose,"

"It sounds like you are giving up," Homer muttered and Naruto glanced to him, confused. "Naruto, the reason there is war in the first place is because Agamemnon has a purpose. The reason such a noble king as Odysseus is here fighting for Agamemnon is because he has a purpose," Homer stated. "You feel Agamemnon's purpose is selfish because he is greedy, but doesn't that mean Odysseus is the same?"

Naruto was silent as Homer continued, "Odysseus fights for Agamemnon because he wants to protect Ithaca, his home. That's his purpose, does that make him a bad person?" Naruto slowly shook his head. "Of course not, there is opinions and there is perspective,"

"What's your point Homer?"

"My point is my young friend, is find a purpose, it doesn't matter what it is. Katerina, Atalanta, Thanos, Jason and I, our purpose is to fight with you. We care nothing for the things Agamemnon cares about, we care for you. You are our purpose, and we follow you no matter what you do. Is it foolish from time to time? Well of course, but we are okay with that. We have accepted what is to become of us," Homer stated. "You could become a tyrant like Agamemnon, we will still follow because we know in our hearts, you feel you are doing what you think is right,"

Naruto gazed at the man before he turned away, gazing out to the ocean. "Do you believe in peace Homer?" he asked and Homer shook his head.

"Peace is also a matter of opinion my friend," Homer responded. "There will always be people who disagree, the only way for there to be no disagreement is for there to be no people to disagree with. I believe that is the only way true peace can be attained, morbid I know but…" Homer paused and gave a sigh. "Don't try and change the world my friend, it is too big and has been around for too long,"

Naruto glanced to Homer who gave a small smile, "If the gods who are so perfect don't feel the need to bring peace to us mortals, then it's not meant to be. Instead, make your own peace, and maybe in time, others will follow in your footsteps," Homer suggested and Naruto remained silent. "We follow you Naruto, and we always will. We are at peace even though we are surrounded by war. You are a great leader my young friend,"

The blond closed his eyes as he painted the picture of Sparta. Opening his eyes, he stood and took a few steps forward and spoke. "Homer, if I said I wanted to be a King…"

"I would follow you till my dying breath," Homer answered without hesitation. Naruto put his hands behind his back and gave a light nod.

"The people of Troy are united, it makes them strong. This false alliance Agamemnon has made is a joke, they serve under him because they fear him. I wouldn't want that, I'd rather have them join me because they want to be apart of the unity," he smiled lightly as he gazed out to the ocean. "Homer," Naruto called as he turned to his friend with a smile, his sapphire eyes turning blood crimson.

"I think I've found my purpose…"

 **Chapter 19: Chapter 18**

 **Chapter XVIII**

"Do you need to get slapped again?"

"No, I don't," Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his cheek in remembrance as he glanced to Atalanta who was raising her brow at him. "Look, I know what I'm doing," Naruto told his crew as they all together in front of fire. None of them were paying attention to the action going around them. Not that long ago, Odysseus had gained a brilliant idea of building a giant horse that would be large enough to fit a several groups of men, while the rest of the army hid away. It would then, as Agamemnon said. ' _Have the sheep invite the wolves for dinner_ ,'

Naruto however was having a whole different discussion with his crew, with two of them debating if they should slap him. "I'm giving you all the order to stay out of the way of the greeks and the Trojans. I've made my decision and I'm sticking to it, we are no longer participating in this war. Too much Trojan blood is on our hands, and I won't let anymore fall upon them," Naruto refused, "Leave that to the greeks,"

"And that's fine, but I'm still on the part of where you said you will be going to Troy _alone_ ," Katerina stressed. "I thought we discussed this," she reminded and Naruto nodded his head as he glanced to Atalanta who still was listening though her hand was itching.

"Yeah we did, and at the time I had no problem of killing to get myself in and killing to get myself out. Now I'm going for Helen and try my best not to kill anymore Trojans. Once I have her, I will be on my way out. I don't need any of you coming with me because no doubt there will be some chaos and I'm not taking the chance of losing any of you to it," Naruto shook his head.

"I understand where he is coming from," Thanos spoke up which surprised Katerina and Atalanta. "Look lets not argue with him, lets just do as we're told. Naruto is a big boy, he can take care of himself, he doesn't need you holding his hand all the time," Thanos scowled.

"Well we apologize for caring for our husband," Katerina scoffed.

"Well then maybe you need to stop," Thanos suggested and they all looked at him. "Look, I get it you guys are married and you love him, I do. But in my opinion you are forgetting who you are dealing with, coddling him at the first sign of danger. He's a man and he's our leader, let him be those things,"

Both women were speechless, not able to find their words. "Thanos is right," Naruto spoke up, gaining their attention, "Sort of." This made his wives raise brows at him and so he explained. "I love you both, you know I do, but you are not giving me the space I need to just breathe. I can take care of myself, and when I don't think I can't I will let you know. Let me do as I please, I can't be a excellent King if I don't take risks,"

At the word King, the crew looked at him confused while Homer chuckled. "King? What are you talking about?" Atalanta questioned. Naruto was silent before he took a deep breath and gave them a serious look.

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to become King of Sparta," Naruto relayed with a smile which earned a grin from Thanos and Katerina. "I want a strong and unified kingdom. Where the people are happy, the warriors are skilled and the outside fear and respect us. And as a start, I want you five to be the first to help me bring this idea of mine to life" Naruto smiled. "Will you join me?"

"You don't even have to ask," Thanos smirked as he brought his fist to his heart. Naruto glanced to Homer who nodded, then to Atalanta who bowed her head. His gaze then landed on Katerina who gave him a wink along with a grin. He then looked to Jason who smiled.

"I may not be able to be apart of it as I am my own King, but I sure as hell can be a great ally," Jason reasoned with Naruto nodding in agreement. He then rolled his neck as he peered his head in.

"Alright, here's the plan."

Twelve days had passed and the Trojan's fell for the horse. Along with Odysseus, Naruto and the soldiers stuffed inside of the horse made their way out. The blond frowned as he didn't feel right about this but what he felt didn't matter right now. What mattered was finding Helen and getting her out of Troy, and he if could and she was willing, Briseis as well.

"Naruto where are you going?" Odysseus whispered to his friend as he saw the man roll his neck and began to run off. "Naruto!" he whispered but the blond man ignored him. Naruto kept running, finding his way up the stairs and passed homes. His best bet of finding both his targets was the palace, deciding to head there he thought of a route to find before he made his way to it.

As he ran through the alleys, up houses, and hopped along roofs, he saw the greeks kill the resting soldiers on duty and the ones who were patrolling. His ears twitched as he could hear the many steps of the greek soldiers heading towards the gates of Troy. Time was running short, and it wasn't on his side right now.

The man kept running, and he didn't stop as the screams began. He did his best to ignore the brutal slashes, the gang rapes, the throwing of babies, the hanging of men and women. The fires that were made, the joyful cruel laughter of the greeks, the terrified cries of children, the pained moans of fallen innocents, the pleas and begging made by the women. He did his best to ignore it all.

"LET TROY BURN! LET IT BURN!"

But he was having a really hard time ignoring Agamemnon. He stopped in his tracks as he gazed at the king who shouted in joy as Troy did burn. As he looked around, his stomach turned at the sight of it, and his anger began to boil. This…this is not what he wanted for his kigndom, he didn't want to be the one doing the cruel pillaging and he didn't want to be the one getting pillaged.

"I refuse," he muttered before he turned away and continued towards the palace. Naruto ran up the stairs of the palace, pushing passed the people that ran towards him. Once he reached the top Trojan soldiers lunged at him and he defended himself and beat them down, making sure they wouldn't get back up in time enough for him to keep going. Running through the halls, he paused as he noticed something rather strange. The civilians they not heading towards the exit but a different way, he frowned and followed after them and as he turned down the hall something caught his eye. "Helen!" Naruto called and said person stopped, turning around to face him.

"Naruto!" Helen called joyfully as she ran towards him into his arms, kissing him fully. She then separated from him and gave him a pleading look, "Please Naruto we have to help them the city…"

"I know its burning, and there is nothing we can do. We have to get out of here, a boat is waiting for us," he stated and Helen looked at him confused as she took a step back. "Helen what are you…" he then paused as realization hit him. "Helen, no! There is nothing you can do to save them!"

"I have to do something! These people need help Naruto! They are dying! If we can't save all of them, we can save some. Please, I'm not leaving here till I've helped them," she stated. Naruto gazed at her with a look of seriousness and she stepped away from him. "I'm sorry," Helen shook her head as she began to turn.

Naruto growled as he heard the screams and quickly he unsheathed his swords and, turned around slashing at the greek soldiers that managed to make their way up to the palace. Helen looked on surprised and he turned to her, "You have ten minutes, in ten minutes _we_ are leaving, understood?!"

"Y-yes," Helen nodded. "Thank you," she whispered before running off to help the people of Troy escape. Naruto clenched his jaw as he ran down the hallway and began to look for Briseis as well.

To find Briseis, Naruto had no trouble cutting through Greeks in his way, whether it was to make the path clearer or to save a Trojan. "Traitor!" the greeks around him screamed and attacked him, but with one mighty swing, they all fell and Naruto continued on. He racked his brain as to where Briseis could be, she was a warrior yes but…it was then he realized it and with full speed headed towards the temple.

He ran down the halls, cut the greeks in his way until he turned the corner and in front of a statue of Apollo was Briseis who was kneeling before the statue. Before a relieved smile could come across his face he took notice of Agamemnon and his soldiers making their way towards her. With a growl, his eyes flashed red and he crouched before leaping forward. "Briseis!" the girl heard and she turned and saw Agamemnon with his soldiers approaching her. She grabbed at her sword but before she could unsheathe it, right in front of her landed Naruto who remained crouched as he glared at Agamemnon.

"Naruto?"

"Achilles," Agamemnon snarled as he glared at the warrior. "Still attached to the priestess I see," he muttered. "Well move aside, she is going to be my trophy, a reminder to what happened here in Troy,"

"I've had enough of you asshole," Naruto glared. "I thought I could handle this, but it's only pissing me off. And to know that you are the reason why, makes me want to kill you more," he growled. Agamemnon sneered at him and snapped his fingers.

"Kill him, take the girl," he ordered and the ten greeks roared as they charged at Naruto. The blond unsheathed his second blade and lunged at them; he stabbed one through the heart while parried another. Ripping out the first blade, he then round kicked another soldier before he spun around with a crouch and slashed through two soldiers. Switching the grip he cut another's throat before clashing with another; switching the grip once again with his free hand he stabbed through the soldier.

With five left, they paced around him in a circle while he spun his swords around them, gazing at their feet. One from the feigned a lunge while one from behind lunged at him along with on from the left. Twisting his body, he avoided the stabs before he sliced off one's hand then the others leg. He then stuck his swords out and spun, slashing their throats, leaving only three.

The three decided to attack him together, thinking that at least one of them could strike at him but Naruto was a head of them. He flipped over the soldier in front of him, allowing the two on the side to stab each other; once he landed Naruto switched position and stabbed through the soldiers armor before ripping it out. Agamemnon carefully stepped back as Naruto glared at him walking forward. "No stop! You can't kill me! I am a king! I am _your_ king!" the man yelled furiously. He didn't stop walking back even as they heard the coming of the greek warriors. "Do you hear me Naruto of Achilles! I AM YOUR KING!"

"I have no king…" and with that, Naruto sliced off his head. Naruto then easily dealt with the rest of the warriors too then turned to Briseis. "Troy is going to fall tonight love," he said making her eyes teary. "We have to get out of here," she slowly nodded and he helped her stand up. With that said he began running off. The two headed to the streets and just as Naruto remembered he needed to retrieve Helen, they were surrounded, Odysseus standing before him with a frown on his lips. Naruto had a frown as well, though he noticed the lack of Greek warriors that were alive, as they were among the casualties of Trojan citizens.

"I knew you wanted no part in this victory my friend, but to kill Agamemnon?" Odysseus questioned. Naruto didn't say anything as he ran a hand through his hair, he really needed to get to Helen. His eyes however took notice of Atalanta who gave him a signal and he nodded, allowing him to relax.

"Odysseus, I joined this tragic event for Helen. Nothing else, Priam is dead, as is Agamemnon, there is nothing for you to fear," he told the man. "Tell your men to stand down and let us pass, you've won today," Odysseus had a heavy frown but nodded and did as told. Nodding his head, Naruto grabbed onto Briseis, "You will not follow us, and you will return to your kingdom and family to be the best King Ithaca will ever have." Naruto told his friend as he began walking off.

"Goodbye my friend, maybe we'll see each other again."

With that, they left in the shadows.

"That…was fun,"

"Agreed," Homer nodded his head. Jason had a smirk as he stretched his body and looked out towards the sea. Thanos also was looking towards the sea, a smirk on his face as he saw the many Spartan ships behind them, as they sailed for home, for Sparta. Naruto was currently in the lower deck, in his quarters with Helen and Briseis. Atalanta and Katerina were currently speaking with one another about the new additions to their family and how they felt about it. Jason hummed to himself as he glanced to Homer, "Do you really think Naruto is really going to go through with this King of Sparta idea?"

"I don't see why not," Homer answered with a shrug. "He would make a good King. It's up to us however to aid him in how ever he wishes."

They could only nod in agreement.

"He drugged you then kidnapped you,"

"Yes," Helen nodded her head with a sure look in her eyes. "Paris was nice, but he was naïve, foolish, young," Helen shook her head with a soft sigh. "He was sweet, but he wasn't what I wanted, no matter how much I tried to dissuade him, but still…" Helen paused which made Naruto raise a brow.

"Still?"

"A part of me was…glad I went with him," Naruto narrowed his eyes upon hearing this. "As much as he wasn't really my type, he paid attention to me, he did his best to love me…he was…"

"There," Naruto sighed and Helen looked away with a frown. "He was there when I wasn't. I get it," Naruto admitted while Helen looked to him in a bit of surprise. "For ten years I haven't always been there. We are secretly married, but our relationship was known by few…he did everything he could to make you happy, even doing something I couldn't," Naruto frowned as he looked down at his feet. "Freeing you from a man you did not love,"

"Naruto," Helen whispered as she stepped towards him. "I love you, more than anything else in this world. But…I felt as if…if maybe I went to Troy, you would notice. I was hoping maybe you would come after me, hoping you would pay attention to me." Naruto blinked as he looked up to stare in her eyes. "You have four other wives," she sniffed her eyes becoming teary. "Four other beautiful wives who see you all the time, kiss you whenever, talk to you whenever, be around you whenever," Helen explained as tears fell from her eyes. "I had to sneak around to see you, to be even the littlest bit of intimate with you. Then you went to war and…"

Naruto honestly felt like shit simply because he understood perfectly while Helen felt the way she did. The relationship they had wasn't fair to her, he wasn't fair to her. From the very start it hadn't gone well at all. He took her virginity then left for five years without contact, then he visited for a few days before disappearing again for two years, marrying three other women in the process. He had the power and the will to take Sparta from Menelaus, to take her from Menelaus but he didn't. Instead he wasted time, not even considering her feelings, not even considering her in general. He wasn't sure how Helen still loved him, because he would have given up a long time ago.

"You don't know how excited, how relieved I was when I saw you," Helen smiled softly as she wiped her tears. "I felt so happy, so joyful that you actually came and promised me that you were coming for me," Helen relayed as she caressed his cheek while he looked into her eyes. "I never became intimate with Paris, not even a single kiss," Helen assured as she neared him. "I still love you Naruto. You believe me, don't you?" Helen asked quietly, hopefully. Naruto gazed into her eyes and could feel how nervous she was, he could see the guilt in her eyes and it made him feel even worse. He was the one who was supposed to be professing his love for her, not her. He didn't keep her waiting any longer as he leaned in and kissed her as passionately as he could. Helen mewled a bit as tears fell from her eyes as she returned her husbands kiss.

A few moments later he pulled away, and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch as he gave her a compassionate look and she slowly nodded in understanding. Naruto then turned his attention to Briseis who was silent, lost in her thoughts and he walked over to her. "Briseis," he called softly and she slowly looked up to him. "I'm sorry." Briseis wiped a tear from her eye as she gave a small sniff.

"My family is dead, my home is destroyed," Briseis whispered. "I need time…" she told him and he nodded his head in understanding as she began to walk off. However she stopped then threw her arms around Naruto, and he returned her hug, comforting her as best he could for the time being. After a few minutes or so she finally pulled away and he kissed her lightly, once they pulled away she gave him a look and left the room.

"How bold," Helen muttered as she sat on his bed with Naruto taking a deep breath. "So am I right to assume that is going to be wife number five?" Helen asked with a raised brow and Naruto turned his head to her, giving her a look. "What?"

"Don't be petty love, it's unbecoming."

"Petty? I have no idea what you are talking about," Helen shrugged as she looked away from Naruto. "I'm just saying that…hey!" Helen protested as Naruto had snatched her up from the bed, making her stand. "Naruto what are you…oh, Oh!" she moaned out as he dove to her neck and began to send shivers down her spine. "You sly fox," she whispered as her husband began to disrobe her.

"Maybe a bit of love making will calm you down," Naruto whispered in her ear then bit her ear lobe and he jaw clenched. Helen however shook her head a bit as she responded to him.

"No, a lot of love making will calm me down…and a baby…" this made Naruto halt and he looked at her in mild confusion. Helen gazed into his eyes unflinchingly as she spoke. "There is nothing holding us back from being together any more Naruto. Please? Let me be the wife I've always wanted to be."

"Helen my love," Naruto smiled sweetly as he grabbed her face a bit. "You can have anything you want within reason. If a baby is what you wish," Naruto then set her on the bed and began to trail down to her lower region which earned a gasp of pleasure from the young woman. "Then a baby you will be given."

"Thank you, my King."

Naruto began to lay kisses down her chin to her chest, causing her to groan as he reached her left nipple. Helen growled softly at Naruto, who just looked up with a small smirk. He descended on her nipple again and began to suck and tease it with his tongue, making Helen feel good. Her pussy was already dripping wet by the time he moved over to her right.

He spent nearly ten minutes teasing her nipples and ensuring that she enjoyed every second of it, before trailing his kisses further south. Naruto took at her lips which had a bit of hair, he took a whiff of her scent and his cock became rigid. Her smell hadn't changed at all, though the honey scent was definitely stronger. Angling his head, he took a slow lick which caused Helen to moan so he continued on with that, enjoying the rather tasty liquid from her slit.

Helen moaned loudly in appreciation as Naruto began to stimulate her pussy actively. Her hand reached up to her breast and began to play with it, even as Naruto partially spread her nether lips with his tongue. Helen was needing release, so much stress and tension was good for her, and she was hoping her husband could finally relieve her of it. Naruto spread her lips even more and began to explore her pink insides. Helen's moans increased in pitch and Naruto swore he heard a couple of curses but didn't stop his intrusion of her sacred honeypot. He wasn't surprised when she suddenly pressed her pussy down directly on his lips, "Deeper Naru!" she begged. Naruto was happy to oblige, quite aware of the effect her scent was having on his body.

Helen felt a squeak escape her lips as Naruto's nose brushed her clit. So she began to saw her pussy on his face, using his nose to stimulate her clit. Her fingers were stiff and her jaw clenched signifying her incoming orgasm. Naruto took note of her clit and finally decided to give it some love, sucking it directly. Helen's eyes went wide and she let out a scream of pleasure as her orgasm hit.

The woman moaned loudly as her pussy shivered, spraying it's liquids all over Naruto's face, which was quite expected. Helen rode out her orgasm while Naruto leaned up from his handiwork and wiped her tasty fluids, his eyes never leaving her which made her shiver in anticipation. She eyed his cock which he freed at some point and hummed, it had gotten bigger it seemed from the last time she saw it. Before it was ten to twelve inches, but now it stood proudly at a good fourteen inches which was more than enough to reach her deepest areas, while being a good three maybe four inches thick. Seeing it made her pussy quiver. "You're bigger…"

"Eh?" Naruto then looked down at himself and stroked his length a bit which made Helen's nipples hard. "I guess so, never really noticed," he shrugged. He figured Aphrodite might have had something thing to do with it, he didn't really know or care, but he was grateful. "Lets get to the main event though." Helen blinked before she grin.

"Lets, but I want to be on top."

"As you wish," Naruto shrugged as he quickly switched their positions. Helen gave a giggle as she was straddling her husband. She couldn't help herself and leaned down to kiss him, which he responded to with ease and love. Helen positioned herself at the entrance, and began to descend on his cock, groaning all the way as she impaled herself.

Helen panted hard as there was slight pain in her nether regions, but she ignored it for the full feeling she was being given. Naruto hissed quietly at how tight his wife was from unuse, and he thought to himself how was going to change that. Adjusted to him, she began to straighten out a bit. He was hard and filled every inch of her pussy like she figured. There was a slight gap between his head and her womb's entrance, but she knew that gap would be closed when he started to move. She moaned lightly as she raised herself up and dropped back down on her husband's cock, watching in pleasure as Naruto's eyes were glued to her naked form.

Naruto had to keep himself from groaning too loudly, as her walls were ten times tighter than he remembered. It was hot and slippery, easily but regrettably allowing him to slide in and out. It was almost as if she didn't want to let him go but had no choice but too. He moaned as she rose and then slammed back down on his rod. His eyes were entranced by the way her breasts bounced as she rode his cock.

Helen took great pleasure in the way Naruto's eyes couldn't leave her. She gained a small smirk as she leaned down, and rubbed them against his face and gave a moan when he pulled and sucked on her nipple. His hands came up from behind and gripped her ass and began slamming her down on him, causing her to gasp with each powerful slam. Helen let her hips rise and fall in rhythm with his, feeling her climax approaching.

Naruto gave a groan as he thrust upwards, pushing a bit into her womb and that was enough for Helen right there. She felt her pussy begin to convulse in pleasure, her body tensing up quite a bit. "I'm cumming!" she screamed out, throwing her head back and howling in pleasure. Helen continued to impale herself further as her pussy convulsed on his cock, her juices flowed down his cock and splashed onto his hips. Naruto then rolled his neck as the grip he had on her intensified and he took her by surprise by slamming her down on him while thrusting forward, entering a bit more in her womb. Helen automatically came for a second time as she was still riding her first orgasm, but not only that Naruto unloaded himself inside of her.

Helen moaned and writhed in pleasure. She felt her pussy convulsing and coaxing the seed out of Naruto's cock, and her moaned heightened in pitch as the first spurt splashed into her womb which tightened against him. She could feel his cock twitch with each spurt of cum even as her walls throbbed in time with the twitches and felt his cock fill her womb up by nearly half before tapering off and growing slightly soft inside her. She gave a soft pant as her eyes peered into her husbands and she leaned down and kissed him as sensually as she could, grinding against him a bit to spur him on for more. She pulled away and bit with a small smirk,

"I'm not finished yet sweetheart."

"Glad we're on the same page then love."

"So he finally takes a break!"

Naruto raised a brow as he entered the training room where Katerina was spotted, lifting weights, a small smirk on her face. He could tell she was a bit annoyed though and he gave her a look in return. "I was actually looking for you," Katerina raised a brow at this but didn't halt her lifting as Naruto neared her and watched her for a moment, appreciating her beauty. Katerina seemed to catch the familiar look in her husband's eye and scoffed at him, though a light blush was on her cheeks.

"If you think you can come here and give me Helen's sloppy seconds, you got me fucked up," Katerina glared lightly as she then began to squat, lifting 200 pounds. "If it was Lanta, I wouldn't really mind, but Helen? Too soon." She shook her head while Naruto hummed as he shrugged then began to walk off. "Wait! Is that all you wanted? Some ass?"

"Not really no," Naruto shook his head as he stopped and looked back towards her. "I just wanted to go over some things with you about Kingsmen, I had a few ideas earlier. I already talked to Thanos about it, figured I would just talk to you personally about it. But it seems I'm interrupting your work out, so we'll talk later," he smiled as he continued to walk off. Katerina blinked as she gave a lightly confused frown and dropped the weight.

"H-hey!" she called and Naruto turned, stopping for the moment. "I…" Katerina paused, not able to find the words. Naruto gave a soft sigh as he walked towards her as she had a blush on her features. "I'm…"

"Apology accepted."

"You idiot!" Katerina scowled, dropping a fist on her head. "Who the hell said I was going to apologize huh? I got nothing to say sorry for dumbass!" she then huffed and crossed her arms and turned away from him. "If anything you're the one whose supposed to be apologizing! Ignoring your wives in favor of one!" Naruto gave a small chuckle as he looked over his beautiful wife.

He took a step and held her from behind, which surprised her. "What are you doing?" she grumbled before she suddenly jumped as Naruto stuck his hand down her shorts and began to rub her woman hood, "A-ah, I knew it!" she moaned lightly. She then turned a bit with a growl but before she could say anything else, Naruto pulled her into a kiss. Katerina had a quick debate with herself but simply decided to accept her husband's love.

Her own hand went into his pants and grabbed his manhood, getting him to full attention. Naruto pulled back a bit from the kiss, he then ripped Katerina's bindings off, leaving her topless. With a sudden pull, they were both on the ground, and he started to kiss over her skin. Naruto continued to rub her pussy as he moved his kisses to her breasts; he paused to gaze for a moment then slid a finger into her pussy, followed by a second and a third. Katerina moaned as her back arched trying to accommodate his fingers.

He bit her nipple lightly, earning a louder moan, her eyes rolling back slightly. She trembled a bit feeling Naruto's fingers sliding in and out of her pussy. He continued to lick and lightly bit her nipples jumping between the two after each bite. Katerina was blissfully on cloud nine, movement pushing her towards the edge of her climax. He started to pick up speed as he could feel her tighten around his fingers. He then kissed down her body so he could make it in time for her juices.

Katerina tried to hold back from cumming so quickly from just his fingers, but it was hard. His breath reached her pussy, and adding that with his fingers was too much after so long. He slid his tongue over her pussy just as she came, her juices nailing him in the face. He chuckled as he licked his lips. He wasn't finished as Naruto leaned in pulling her legs up making the back of her knees rest on his back, his lips and tongue now pushing against her pussy. Katerina moaned loudly as Naruto shoved his tongue into her; her back arched upwards from the pleasure he was surging into her system.

"Oh damn!" Katerina cried, her legs hooked around his head as she became lost in the ecstasy her husband was giving her. Naruto continued to tongue her lower lips, glancing up at her with a smirk in his eyes. "Make me cum baby!" Katerina pleaded loudly; causing Naruto to move his hands up her body reaching her breasts he gave both her nipples a light tweak, and her body reacted how expected. She quivered while growling, on the verge of coming a second time. He slid his tongue around inside her pussy, pulling out just long enough to give her a good flick before shoving back in.

He worked over her pussy, pushing her closer and closer to her second climax. Naruto started to gently squeeze and tweak her breasts and nipples the combined pleasure cast her over the edge again. "Fuck!" she shouted, climaxing for a second time onto his face. Naruto took a deep breath as he was starting to get pent up, gazing at his wife who laid cover in sweat. Katerina took a few breaths before she moved to be directly in front of his crotch. Without much care, she freed his cock and didn't hesitate opening her mouth to suck on it.

Katerina gave a moan as she enjoyed the feeling of his cock in her mouth, sucking on it lovingly. Naruto added in moving his hips lightly; Katerina ran her tongue over his cock before Naruto shoved it back into her mouth. He pushed further and further in until his cock pressed against the back of her throat with a good amount still untouched by her lips. Katerina moved one of her hands to stroke the length that wouldn't fit in her mouth.

She continued to moan and hum on his cock, and Naruto could feel his first load coming, which excited Katerina. She could feel him grow a bit in her mouth and waited impatiently for him to burst. She pulled back a bit so his cock was in her mouth and was just in time as he released his seed into her mouth. On reflex she swallowed some of it while she tasted and savored the rest of it, then Naruto pulled out and sprayed a bit on her face and neck which made her pussy wet a bit.

While she was still enjoying her treat, Naruto positioned her on her knees and got behind her. He leaned down and gave a slow long lick from her clit to her ass making her shiver. He groped her fat ass and gave it a smack before positioning himself at her entrance. Without warning he thrust and Katerina nearly came then and there. He began to build his pace, and Katerina panted and whimpered thoroughly as she enjoyed his cock. "Yes! Yes! More!"

He slammed into her a bit harder with his hands firmly on her hips as she threw her ass back for him. She moaned his name, begging for more which he granted. His pace and power increased, and he hoisted her back against his chest as he pumped into her. "Naruto!" she screamed out, cumming for the third time. She reached back and ran her hands through his spiky blond hair. He could feel his limit fast approaching, and he gave a grunt as he came closer and closer with each thrust. All at once, Naruto lost it as her walls suddenly tightly clamped down onto his cock.

Katerina slumped out of Naruto's grasp and back onto her hands and knees while she slowly ground her ass for him, biting her bottom lip as she did so. Naruto wasn't finished as he quickly put her on her back, and lined himself up before pushing back inside. "Oh unh!" Katerina cried out as Naruto gave a growl as he appreciated her hot tight walls. Katerina wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him for a kiss, professing her love for him in pants. He then pulled her onto his lap, thrusting upwards into her. She cried out cumming again as her nails raked over his chest leaving lines and even cutting him which quickly healed.

Naruto took a breath as he got lost in her pussy a second time, and her eyes rolled back as she came once again. He then dropped her backwards, deciding to take a break. Katerina looked like a mess though, her beautiful red hair clung to her sweaty face and splayed out seemingly everywhere. Her chest heaved up and down, her pussy twitching every other moment. Seeing her like this made a switch flip and Katerina gave a moan as she felt her husband's cock regain its hardness and thickness inside of her. She peeked an eye open and couldn't help but give a small giggle as he hovered over and kissed her while resumed to pound into her. Her tired legs wrapped around his waist while she moved to kiss him,

"I love this so much!"

Later that night, Naruto awoke, his eyes alert. He shifted in his bed and glanced to see his wives along with Briseis naked in bed with him, all of them sleeping peacefully. Naruto smiled as he caressed Helen's cheek as she laid beside him and he carefully left the bed. He found a pair of pants and headed towards the upper deck, being greeted by the night breeze.

However his eyes focused on the sight of a figure gazing out to the ocean and he walked towards them. From behind he grabbed them, hugging them close to him while inhaling their magnificent scent. "I didn't wake you did I?" Aphrodite giggled as she snuggled into her lover as Naruto kissed her cheek. She then turned in his arms to face him, giving him a beautiful smile. "You're okay."

"I am. Why, did you hear differently?" he wondered with a raised brow and Aphrodite gave a sad smile, tears in her eyes. "Dite," Naruto whispered, surprised by her sudden show of tears. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"He knows, Naru…" she whispered and Naruto raised a brow. "Ares…he knows," Aphrodite expressed and Naruto's eyes widened a bit but there was no fear in his eyes. "He's not even mad, no he's worse. I've never seen him so…so…" Dite began to hyperventilate and Naruto did his best to calm her down.

"Dite, dite, please calm down. I'm right here," he told his immortal lover. Aphrodite held onto him as she closed her eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

"He didn't even touch me," Aphrodite whispered which made Naruto relax a bit. "Which scares me," she then wiped her eyes and looked to him. "I've been raped by Ares before, whenever he is angry or in his feelings. I've been hit by him, abused…a lot of shit," Aphrodite listed. "But never, have I seen him so calm. You know what he told me?" Naruto shook his head and Aphrodite frowned, " _'I got you'_. That's it. _'I got you'_. I don't even know what that means!"

"It means he's plotting," Naruto frowned as he looked towards the sea. "How long ago was this?"

"Before you took off for Troy," Aphrodite muttered causing Naruto to raise a brow. "No gods could interfere unless directly involved. I had no real reason to be there, so I wasn't allowed. However I felt as if…" she took a small breath and spoke, "I felt that if Ares wanted to take this chance to hurt you, it would be during a time of war."

"I'm fine," Naruto assured her as he held her close to him. "Everyone is fine. We're heading to Sparta, I'm going to become King, and I'm going to build a Kingdom worthy of praise," Naruto expressed to her while Aphrodite gazed at him as she caressed his cheek.

"You know I love you, don't you?" She asked with Naruto nodding his head. The two were silent before Aphrodite gave a smile and held on to him. "Will you make love to me?" Aphrodite requested and Naruto gave a soft smile as he held her closer to him. He then lifted her head up and kissed her tenderly, lighting a fire in her loins. Slowly he pulled away and gazed into her eyes.

"You don't even have to ask."

Naruto didn't even blink when he laid himself on a soft bed, with Aphrodite above him. His hands roamed the goddess, with said goddess moaning happily at his actions, urging him on. Aphrodite moved one of her hands behind his head, pressing their lips together harshly, not that Naruto minded. His hands reached her ass and he grabbed each globe, causing her to moan in approval, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. She happily began to battle with his tongue, eager to explore every facet of pleasure and arousal with her lover.

Naruto smirked lightly as he overpowered Dite's tongue, and really began to search her moist cavern for anything that could cause her to moan again. His hands were not idle either as he began to sensually massage her thighs and occasionally grab her perfectly round ass. As much as she was enjoying herself, Aphrodite was eager for the real action to begin, feeling as if it had been a while since she last felt his love for her. She sat up on Naruto's waist, with his hands moving to her waist to support her.

No words were shared as Aphrodite simply smiled at her beloved and took off her beautiful sheer robes off slowly for him. Naruto gazed at her hungrily as he studied her perfect sized breasts. She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts, causing his hands to immediately react by squeezing the soft mounds they now rested on. Aphrodite moaned softly and Naruto smirked as he let his hands begin to softly squeeze and rub her breasts. Aphrodite smiled happily as Naruto played with her breasts, and proceeded to grind her crotch against his own, itching to have him inside.

The blond noticed the way she was stimulating him and enjoyed it, so he focused his attention on her breasts, finding the hard nipples at the center and rolled his thumb over them, earning a loud throaty moan from his lover. He then latched onto her breast, running his tongue over said nipple, even as his other hand continued to massage the other globe of flesh.

Aphrodite smiled through her moans as she felt Naruto getting heavily into the foreplay, not to mention his hard rod pressed against her aching pussy. She felt Naruto switch breasts and grabbed his head, practically smashing it into her left breast as he began to lavish attention upon that nipple. "Yes baby, I love it," she gasped out in a whisper.

Naruto began to match his hips, grinding against her and she pressed harder against his covered rod. Even as her hands continued to massage his scalp in appreciation for the attention to her aching breasts. Naruto groaned again, sending pleasurable jolts down her spine as his lips quivered against her skin. Suddenly Aphrodite pushed him down breathing hard with desire and her eyes filled with lust. "Next step!"

She snapped her fingers and magically, his pants were gone. She then kissed him for a few moments to get a good taste of him before kissing her way down his body, tasting his skin and feeling his godly muscle toned form with her lips and tongue. He was so perfect! Better than Adonis! She loved it so much! Soon enough she reached his cock and drooled at the sight of it. She licked her lips in anticipation and grabbed it, giving his stick a few pumps to ensure it's firmness before reaching out with her tongue and tentatively licking his tip, earning a light moan from her lover. She smirked and began to lick up and down his length, finding the taste to be exquisite.

Naruto groaned while closing his eyes as Aphrodite began to lick his tool with such care and detail. After a few moments, she grabbed his pole, keeping it steady before stuffing a good six inches in her mouth, she felt his hips jerk in response and giggled inwardly. She used her free hand to hold his hips down even as she coordinated her hand and mouth bobbing up and down, slurping on his cock to stimulate him.

Naruto groaned loudly as Aphrodite's masterful skills at giving head was already sending him to the edge. Aphrodite had her eyes closed as she purely focused on the sensation of having such a perfect dick in her mouth. She picked up speed around his cock, gripped his pole tighter and finally added suction to her blowjob. "Ah shit," Naruto gasped as she felt his rod tighten and his hips buck slightly and took them as signs of an impending orgasm so she continued to pleasure her lover. "Dite,"

Aphrodite took that as a sign, and simply eagerly waited for him to cum. His cock twitched and grew hot in her hand and within moments, he supplied her with what she desired. She happily took it all, savoring the taste of him while sucking the rest of it out, gulping down every last ounce of her reward. Naruto gave a groan as he felt the last of his orgasm hit.

Once his mind cleared up, he remembered she had yet to cum and a determined look came to his eyes. Aphrodite giggled upon seeing her lover's look as she sucked up the rest of his seed off her fingers. Suddenly he turned to a blur and Aphrodite squeaked a bit, finding herself underneath Naruto. He began to rub his still hardened cock against her sensitive pussy, and as he sunk himself into her while she also pulled him, he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"OH!" Aphrodite moaned pulling away from the kiss as Naruto filled and stretched her completely. "E-every single time…" she blushed as the rest of her body became sensitive. Swiftly, she used her legs to pull him deeper in as much as she could, wrapping around his waist. Naruto gave a soft moan as he bottomed out inside of the goddess. This sudden heat and tightness enveloping his meat was so different from everyone else, he couldn't explain it but he was absolutely in love with it. Aphrodite's pussy held onto him like a wet, hot, fleshy prison, and he knew that he didn't want to leave…ever. He could feel her walls gently pulsing around his cock, and was having the hardest time pounding so he could get his release. "Ready."

Naruto didn't have to be told anything else as he pulled himself out as she relaxed her legs. He then slammed himself fully back in, earning a shout of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck, using her legs to match and meet his thrusts with equal enthusiasm as the two began their love making. Naruto found himself entranced by Aphrodite's upper body; her breasts were moving in circles as he continuously pounded her tight cunt, her mouth was open and in wide in an 'O' from pleasure as she cried out.

Aphrodite felt a bit of drool escape her lips as their bodies continuously met in the age old rhythm of love. Naruto was stretching her walls with every thrust, while she could feel her pussy being thoroughly explored as well as claimed by the large man meat inside of her and she loved every second of it. His eyes roamed her body before locking on her own and never wavering, causing her love and arousal to skyrocket. "I love it! I love this! I love you! More! More!" Aphrodite begged, her voice cracking particularly to hard thrusts from her lover as she felt their ends nearing.

"Naruto! NarUTO!" Aphrodite screamed as she reached her end and slammed her lips into his own even as her orgasm hit and caused her release. He felt her body tensing under his own, her pussy clamed on his cock and her legs roughly pulled him forward, pushing him forward to bury himself into her womb. Naruto gave a loud groaning grunt as he filled her with his seed.

Aphrodite moaned loudly into Naruto's mouth as she felt her pussy and womb being filled. His cock twitched inside her tight cavern, having been placed near her cervix and began to flood her entrance with his seed. She felt it build and gave a moan of appreciation as she felt his cum paint her womb white. Naruto grunted slightly and felt Aphrodite's moan against his lips as his cock twitched inside her pussy. Her heartbeat was fast and strong, something he could feel around his cock as his cum erupted from his cock, easily filling the small space between his rod and her entrance. He moaned softly as he felt her body relax around his waist and smiled as he watched her fall to the bed, panting from her orgasm.

Naruto finally felt exhausted as he fell to her side and took a glance at the goddess to she was fast asleep, a cute look on her face as she snuggled into him. He gave a smile and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he found himself back in bed with his wives, yet Dite had yet to leave. He felt all of their bodies snuggle against him, giving him warmth and he closed his eyes with a smile, falling asleep with a single thought.

He couldn't wait to be King.

 **Chapter 20: Chapter 19**

 **Chapter XIX**

"Good morning,"

"Morning to you to love," Naruto smiled as he gazed into the eyes of his beautiful Medusa. She peered in, giving him a kiss which he readily accepted and returned as well as pushed along, causing her to giggle as she found him on top of her. Her husband dove for her neck and had his left leg move her left leg, spreading a bit.

"Naru," she whispered in his ear with a small smirk, "We can't, the kids are awake,"

"But are they here?"

"You know they have impeccable timing,"

"You're stalling,"

"Am I?"

"Daddy!"

"Damn." Naruto rolled off of his wife just as his youngest daughter, Nike, entered the room, and hopped onto his magnificently giant bed. After all it was to fit all of his wives along with him on regular basis, and sometimes the kids as well. Naruto grabbed his daughter as she ran into his chest. "Oi oi! What's the rush little one?"

Nike, who looked to be a spitting image of her mother, Atalanta, sniffed as she rubbed her blue eyes. Her dark raven locks sat a bit past her shoulders, her bronze complexion having a red hue on her cheeks. "Troy is being mean to me!" Nike told him with Naruto raising a brow while Medusa gave a slight giggle.

"Is he now?"

"Uh huh!"

"And you didn't provoke him?"

"Um…no?"

"Nike…" Naruto stressed a bit, giving her a knowing look. Nike returned her father's gaze before she left his arms and rushed into Medusa's arms.

"Mommy! Troy is being mean to me!"

"Whatever she is saying is a lie!"

"Urk!"

Naruto and Medusa looked towards the young boy that looked similar to Naruto but favored Briseis more, as he had her dark hair along with her complexion and nose. Troy ran up to his parents with a huff, "She was picking on me again when I was training!" Troy glared at his sister who looked to Medusa.

"No I wasn't! Honest!"

"Liar!"

"Meanie!"

"Hey hey!" Naruto spoke up, getting his children to be quiet and look to him. "It's too early for this and you're ruining my alone time with your mother," he grumbled while Medusa chuckled. "Nike, what have I told you about pranking your brother?"

"If I'm going to do it, don't get caught…"

"And?"

"And…" Nike furrowed her brows in thought before an idea came into her head. "If I do don't involve the grown ups!"

"Good girl." Naruto patted her head just as Nike blew a raspberry at her brother whose brow twitched. "Troy, what have I told you?" the boy looked to his father and scratched his cheek a bit, his blue eyes twinkling a bit in thought.

"Too…expect the unexpected?"

"Yes. And what else?"

"If I end up getting pranked, prank back even harder!" Troy grinned darkly with Nike gulping a bit as Naruto gave a smirk to his son. He nodded his head in acceptance while Medusa sat back amused.

"Good lad. Now, both of you run along. And please tell the others not to disturb us?" he muttered as he took Nike from Medusa's arms and sat her at the edge of the bed. "Shoo shoo," he waved them off and the two grumbled as they left their parents room, closing the door behind them. Naruto gave a relaxed sigh as he turned to his wife pulling her close to him. "Now, where were we?" he smiled sultry as he moved in for a kiss which she returned, slowly yet passionately. Naruto's hands made there way to her naked breasts as he found himself on top of her again, focused on her mouth while his hands played with her beautiful body. Just as his hands slipped down to her legs to at least get a finger or two inside of her…

"DADDY!"

"Oh for fucks sake!" he groaned as he pulled away from Medusa who was amused but annoyed as well. The two parents turned to the two beautiful young girls that strode in with irritated expressions. Both of them were blonde with blue eyes, however one had a light tan complexion while the other didn't; and though they had different mothers, one could tell they were siblings. "Whaddya want?"

Both girls jumped at hearing the tone their father greeted them with and Medusa gave a short sigh as she rested her hand on her husbands shoulder and greeted the girls warmly. "What is it, Alexandria, Callisto?" she greeted Helen's and her own daughter. "And make it quick, you're ruining our alone time."

"Mother," Alexandria greeted Medusa in a somewhat calm fashion. "Please tell Callisto here that I can be a warrior and a princess who remains beautiful at all times," Alexandria requested with even Medusa's brow twitching while Naruto rolled his eyes. Callisto rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"That's not what I said! I said that being a princess and a warrior hasn't been done and there is no way you can do it," Callisto corrected. "You are either a warrior or a princess, but you can't be both!"

"Look at Mother Katerina and Atalanta! Their warriors and are Queens!"

"That's different from being a Princess!"

"No it's not! It's the same thing!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Enough!" Naruto and Medusa both snapped causing the girls to shut up. "Look, Callisto, stop telling your sister what she can and can not be okay?" Naruto scolded his daughter with Medusa. "Any of you can do whatever you set your minds too. Instead of tearing her down, support her, got it?"

"Yes daddy."

"Alexandria, sweetheart," Naruto turned to his daughter with Helen who turned to him with a hopeful look. "Close the door on your way out will ya?" Naruto winked causing her to deflate. "Thank you dear," he grinned as the two girls grumbled and left, closing the door behind. "Geez," he grumbled. "I swear, next person that walks in is just going to be scarred,"

"Agreed," Medusa chuckled as she found herself ontop of her husband, guiding his boner to her slit. "Now, give your Queen what she desires oh great Achilles," Medusa moaned aloud as Naruto stretched and filled her walls. "Oh I love this,"

"It is a great view," Naruto chuckled as he gazed up at his wife as she pressed her hands against his chest and began to ride him. Her breasts bounced while she slammed her nice fat ass down on him, biting her lip with closed eyes as she rode him for all he was worth. Naruto however didn't sit back and let her do all the work, as he participated as well, bucking his hips up, pressing against her womb which was her spot.

"Oh baby!" Medusa mewled as she could feel herself on the brink of orgasm. Naruto winced lightly as he could feel her clench on his dick, his end was coming the moment he saw his beautiful wife begin to gyrate and dance for her reward all the while moaning his name. His hands glided to her ass which he gripped onto, which brought a certain feeling to him. Within moments, both gave a gasp as they had came together.

Their bodies shivered and moments later Medusa was lying atop of him. The two breathed slowly as Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing today?" Naruto asked her curiously and Medusa gave a small sigh.

"Wishing I could just stay in bed with you all day," she grumbled earning a chuckle from him. "You would think being Queen would allow me such a luxury," Medusa muttered with Naruto laughing a bit more. "One of the teachers is out sick, so I'm filling in for him today. You?"

"Don't know exactly," Naruto slowly shrugged. "I don't think I have any meetings to attend too. Probably brush up on some training, get the Kingsmen new exercises, have sex with Kat," he listed, now causing her to chuckle. "I wonder if Helen would be into a threesome,"

"I don't think so," Medusa shook her head with a giggle. "I believe she is going to take some time to visit her parents," hearing this made Naruto hum. "Briseis might be interested though, she has always been a little minx,"

"True," Naruto agreed before he gave a small smile and caught her eyes. Medusa shifted a bit as she raised a slight brow.

"What is it?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that. What?"

Naruto gave a small laugh as he debated on telling her while she gazed at him a bit impatiently. "I'm just…I'm just wondering how my life became so…blessed," Naruto shared with Medusa blinking. "I have five beautiful wives who haven't aged a day in the last thirteen years, who happily give me amazing sex. I have five beautiful children who while give me a headache are all unique and talented in their own way. My family and friends are healthy, and I see mother and Dite quite often." Naruto listed. "I'm just…happy. I haven't really realized it till now you know?"

Medusa gave him a beautiful smile as she kissed him lovingly before she pulled away, "I'm pregnant." Hearing this made Naruto's half lidded eyes suddenly widened as he sat up in the bed a bit, changing the position of the two. Naruto blinked as he looked at her, then her stomach then back to her again.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I've already had a child, and I'm pretty sure I remember what it feels like honey," Medusa snorted. But Naruto didn't respond to her teasing with a grumble, in fact he only grinned as he tackled her…

And the made love once again.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Good morning Daddy!"

"Hi Dad."

"Morning Dad."

"Morning," Naruto greeted his children who were all sitting at the table enjoying their recently made breakfast. Naruto who was still dressed in his morning wear, which was simply a silk robe with pants, entered the room and kissed his wives that were present before taking his own seat at the head of the table. Helen sat on his right while Briseis sat on his left. "Listen kids," he spoke up, getting their attention. "When it's early in the morning and I'm not up, don't disturb me…okay?"

"But daddy, mommy told us too!" Nike pouted causing Naruto to blink as he looked towards a smirking Katerina. Both Medusa and Naruto glared lightly at her while she simply took a bite of her food. "She said if we have a problem, go to daddy!"

"Even if he is sleeping," Alexandria threw in. The other kids nodded in agreement while Naruto gave them a deadpan look.

"Okay well I'm King, which means what I say goes."

"Yeah…but they're scarier," Troy grumbled causing Naruto to blink as he looked to his wives who all had satisfied smirks on their faces. Naruto gave a small mutter as he picked at his food. "Sorry dad."

Naruto waved him off as he looked to Helen, "I heard you were going to see your parents, yes?" he asked with Helen nodding her head with a smile. "Tell them I said hi. Anyone else have plans I should know about?" Naruto wondered as he looked to the rest of his family.

"Oh! Grandpa said he was going to show us how to hunt!" Troy grinned as he sat beside his brother Marcellus, his son with Katerina. Marcellus nodded his head, brushing his red locks behind his ear as he ate. "Mom is coming with us," he said, gesturing to Atalanta. Naruto glanced to his wife who gave a shrug.

"Markos is getting old, don't need him breaking a hip or something trying to keep up with them,"

"I wanna go too!" Nike pouted.

"No way! You're just gonna slow us down!" Troy scoffed at his sister who gained a glint in her eye. Marcellus nudged his brother a bit in the ribs making him grunt a bit as he noticed the look in his sister's eye. "I mean um…"

"Mommy, can I come?"

"I don't see why not," Atalanta smirked. Marcellus jabbed his brother again, grumbling to himself while Troy groaned lightly. "What about you love? Any plans?" she asked her husband. Naruto scratched his cheek as he shrugged and looked to Katerina and Briseis.

"Thanos and I are testing the new recruits," Katerina answered. "Hopefully it won't take long but, who knows," she shrugged. Briseis finished her bite as she looked to her beloved husband.

"Today we need to make sacrifices to the gods. So I'll be busy with that," she informed him and he hummed in understanding before looking to his two remaining and eldest daughters.

"Do you two have plans?"

"No daddy, I'm free!" Alexandria smiled lovingly at her father while Callisto mulled it over. She was about to shake her head before she remembered something.

"Oh! I forgot I made plans with my friends today," she told her father. Naruto raised a brow, "Girl stuff daddy."

"Does it concern boys?"

"No?"

"Helen?"

"No sweetheart."

"Have fun then." Naruto shrugged earning a chuckle from his wives. He wasn't too hard of father when it came to certain things with his kids, but when it came to the other sex he was less lenient, for his sons too. He didn't need no stupid boy defiling his princesses and he didn't need no greedy women messing with his sons. Alexandria, Callisto and Marcellus were around that age of being into the opposite sex, they were thirteen after all. Troy had a few more years to go and Nike had several more years. Hopefully he could keep their interests in the opposite sex set at a moderate level till they were a certain age. Gods know he started too early. But then again, his situation was different.

"Well then I guess it just leaves me and you sweetie," Naruto smiled at his daughter who had an excited grin. "Do you need guards to accompany you dear?" he asked turning to Helen who rolled her eyes a bit.

"Naru, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself against some random vagabonds," she assured him. "I'll be fine." With that she stood, kissed his cheek and walked off with a sway of her hips, finishing her food. Naruto gave a small smile but shrugged his shoulders in response. Soon enough everyone had finished eating and left to get prepared for their day.

Naruto entered his bedroom and saw a naked Briseis trying to decide on which ceremonial dress she should wear while Helen was brushing her hair, Katerina was gathering her gear, and Atalanta along with Medusa were in the bathroom. Naruto walked up to his naked wife, pressing against her nice plump ass while kissing her shoulder. "Having a tough time love?"

"Yes actually," Briseis admitted with a puzzled look in her eye. "I want to go with one that will appease all the gods and not just one ya know? But still be respectable," she muttered. "Today we're honoring Lady Hera, Lord Zeus, Apollo and Hermes," she told him with Naruto humming as he looked over each dress. Before him was white, green, blue, red and black.

"I think you should go with the green," he suggested. "It suits you, plus Mother and Hermes seem to care for the green. I don't think Apollo really cares and Zeus well, meh," he shrugged as he picked up the dress and put it to her body. "What do you think Helen?" he asked his first wife who turned and looked it over.

"Fitting," she smiled. "But I think you should go with the white and green dress in the closet. While the green is good, white is a good touch as well." Helen advised with Briseis blinking as she did remember having such a dress. Leaving her husband's side she went to the closet to find it. "Naru, can you come here for a sec?" she asked her husband who walked towards her as she got up. "Can you tighten this a bit please?" she asked and Naruto gazed down at the pink sash to her white dress. He tied it behind her, tightening a bit. "Thank you love." Helen smiled.

"Alright, I'm out," Katerina informed as she headed out, giving a mock salute. Naruto however followed after her, catching up. "What is it? I'm running a bit late," she grumbled but Naruto grabbed her arm and stopped her. She raised a brow but relaxed in his embrace as he kissed her. It wasn't their usual kiss, it was deep, fulfilling, meaningful, and it made her knees weak.

Soon enough he pulled away and gazed into her gorgeous eyes, "I love you." Katerina blushed lightly before she scowled lightly and pushed him away a bit.

"Don't be such a sap loser," Katerina grumbled as she walked off with a huff, leaving a amused Naruto. However she stopped and turned back around and kissed him softly before gazing into his eyes. "I love you too," she winked before rushing off. "Damn it! I'm even more late!" Naruto chuckled as he returned to his room.

When he walked in though, he saw the familiar round and beautiful shape of Atalanta's ass. She was bending over at the moment, giving him a full view of her delicate bare pussy. Not even able to help himself, he untied his sash and with a burst of speed, thrust forward. "Ah!" Atalanta moaned at the sudden intrusion and looked behind her to see her husband as he enjoyed her tightness. "A warning would be nice next time damn it!" she grumbled before giving another moan as Naruto continued to have his way with her. "Oh fuck."

Helen and Briseis did their best to ignore the rutting that was going on between the two, not that they were embarrassed, far from it in fact. Thirteen years of living together as a very sexually intimate family made them use to such actions. No, they were trying to ignore it so they didn't fall to their lust and have their husband claim them. But it was really hard when Atalanta was moaning rather lewdly as her pussy juices ran down her leg and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

In the end, Briseis will was the weakest as she now sat on the bed, fingering herself waiting for her turn. Helen remained strong as she simply left for the bathroom to finish touching up her appearance while Medusa was nearly done with her bath. Naruto increased his speed as he slammed into Atalanta, gripping her waist tight while she grinded her ass against him. Within moments, Naruto gave one last final push into her womb, unloading himself.

Once he was done, he pulled himself out of her and Briseis immediately pounced. Naruto managed to catch her, and pressed her against a wall. He let her drop a little bit, right onto his dick which caused her eyes to roll into the back of her head. With his rod within her, Naruto began to give his wife her treat while also nibbling on her ear and playing with her breast. The wall shook slightly with Briseis pressed up against it. She managed to gain her bearings slightly as she grabbed her husbands face and kissed him deeply, tasting him and battling with his tongue.

Naruto continued to hold her and pound into her in that spot for the next three minutes relentlessly before he finally came inside her womb directly as well. Briseis had an orgasm a minute or two before that and was quite spent for the time being. She seemed to know this as she scowled a bit, coming down from her high. "Damn it Naru, I can't go to the temple like this!" Naruto looked over his wife before giving a smile to her.

"You look beautiful to me darling."

"Don't flatter me Achilles," Briseis grumbled with a blush before she kissed him lightly. "But thank you. Now put me down," she ordered tapping his shoulder. Naruto gave a small nod and released her from his grasp, earning a light whimper from her as he pulled out of her. Once she was on the ground she moved past him and grabbed Atalanta. "Come on Lanta, you're gonna help me get ready," Atalanta could only groan a bit in response as she was still a bit out of it.

Naruto chuckled to himself before noticing Helen sneaking out of the room, "Helen!"

"No! No!" Helen refused as she tried running but Naruto gave chase, and caught up to her. "Naruto no! I can't! You're ruining my hair damn it!" Helen scolded her husband who groaned as he released her and she straightened herself out.

"What's the big deal? You're just going to go see your parents," he shrugged. Helen gave him a look, crossing her arms under her bust.

"Yes, but I still must uphold the look of Queen. After all, not only am I representing you, My dear King as your wife; but I am representing Sparta as well. I am too look untouchable, unreachable, to be awed due to my regal grace. I must look my best at all times outside of personal family time, but even then I shall still look great." Helen huffed with a smile. Naruto just gave her this blank look which made her raise a brow, "What?"

"Those etiquette lessons really stuck huh?"

"Shut up!" Helen bristled before taking a breath to calm herself. "Anyway, I would prefer not to be late. So no, I can not have fun time right now," Helen shook her head with Naruto earning a frown. He at least wanted to make love to his wives at least once today, he knew for sure he could Katerina to allow him inside of her, it just had to be quick and it had to be worth it. Right now it only left Helen, who was saying later. But later might not even come! Helen seemed to take notice of his mood and sighed before stepping towards him. "I swear you can be such a boy sometimes," she grumbled before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a slow kiss.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his queen as he deepened the kiss, tasting her while toying with her tongue. Helen gave a slight moan as Naruto began to grope her ass and several minutes passed of pure heated kissing before Helen finally pulled away with a light blush on her features. "We will finish this later," she promised with Naruto gaining a glint in his eye. "I have to go," she told him, and pecked his lips before turning away. "Love you dear."

"Love you as well," Naruto returned with a smile as he watched his wife walk away from him. He gained a small frown though as something in his gut told him this day would be one to remember, and not in the way he would like. Naruto hummed to himself before turning around and walking back to his room.

When he did, he once again saw the beautiful sight of his wife naked before him as she was putting on a dress. Naruto smiled softly as he walked up to Medusa and helped her put it on, much to her thanks. Once it was on and secure, she turned to him and gave him a smile. "When should we give the news?" she wondered quietly. Naruto's smile brightened a little bit as he thought about the new addition that would be welcomed to their family in several months.

"Tonight, during dinner." Naruto smiled and Medusa nodded her head in agreement as she kissed him softly before pressing her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. It calmed her quite a bit as she basked in her husbands warmth. Moments turned into minutes and Medusa gave a soft sigh, not ready to leave just yet. But she needed too, so she pulled away.

"I will see you after school," she chuckled and he nodded his head dipping down to capture her lips. The kiss was shorter than it should have been as Medusa pulled away and began to leave. "I love you," she whispered and Naruto returned the same words to her, making her smile as she left. Once again that feeling came back but Naruto pushed it away.

"Hey daddy!" Naruto turned to the door as he saw Callisto gazing at him as she stood beside her mother. "I'm going to go with mom to meet up my friends," she told him and he nodded his head, but beckoned her forward. Callisto raised a brow but walked over to her father who pulled her into a hug.

"Have fun and…"

"No boys, yes I know dad," Callisto grumbled.

"I was going to say stay out of trouble, but I'm glad we have that cleared," Naruto chuckled as he kissed his daughters forehead. "Go, I don't need your mother being held up." He shooed her and she gave a grumble but nodded and walked off. "Love you Princess,"

"Love you too Dad," she returned a bit dryly but the love was still there. The mother and daughter left and Naruto decided to finally get ready. He walked into the bathroom to see his two remaining wives were doing their hair. Upon seeing him they gave him a look of no funny business and Naruto chuckled as he raised his hands defensively and headed to the bath to wash up.

Minutes later, the trio had finally gotten ready and headed towards the living room. The sight they saw was Marcellus standing off to the side with a bored expression as he watched Troy and Nike bicker like the siblings they were. "Hey hey," Atalanta called getting the two to stop. "Either you two stop or I'm leaving you both here," she warned. Troy and Nike glared at each other but said nothing more. "Say goodbye to your father, we're going." Atalanta told them as she kissed her husbands cheek while Briseis claimed his lips. "Love you dear, we'll be back soon."

"Bye daddy!" Nike grinned as she tackled her father's legs. Naruto chuckled as he rubbed her head affectionately. Naruto then looked to his two sons and hugged the both of them as well which made them blush lightly in embarrassment. Once he said his goodbyes to his kids, he watched them leave with his wives with a smile. Chuckling to himself, he ran a hand through his hair.

Thirteen years since he sailed home from Troy and became King of Sparta. So much has happened in that time, his ever growing family being one of them. Not long after taking his place as King, Medusa discovered she was pregnant, then Helen a month or so after. Then before he knew it he had five children, Callisto being the oldest followed by Alexandria then Marcellus, Troy and Nike being the youngest.

His kids didn't exactly go to public school, why should they when their father was the great Achilles, one of their mothers was a Kingsmen, as was their uncle Thanos? Combat wise they learned from their parents, scholar wise they learned from Homer.

Over the years Naruto had bettered Sparta's curriculum, which in turned better those who wished to be soldiers. He had made Thanos and Katerina both Generals of the Spartan Army, as well as Chiefs of Kingsmen which was now a plentiful organization stationed not just within the castle, but throughout Sparta. Jobs were plentiful, Trade was excellent, relations with other Kingdoms was good. Though he had heard Odysseus had finally returned from his…Odyssey. Jason was still a strong king in Iolcus with Yvenna and Iolaus being his own personal guards.

Overall, Sparta was enjoying a time of prosperity and peace. Olympus seemed to be pretty quiet as of late. He wasn't hearing anything crazy from either his mother or Aphrodite. He hadn't heard much from Athena except the occasional training and he heard zero from Ares which unsettled him a bit. Neither Hera or Aphrodite were as close to his children as they would love to be, especially Hera considering they were Gods. But it didn't stop them from blessing his children and favoring them a bit more than any other child in greece.

His relationship with his mother remained strong and seemed to be growing as they talked quite often over the years to the point they even set up a day once a week just to spend time together. They talked about various things, with Naruto usually telling her how his family was doing and the crazy things his kids had done as of late. She on the other hand would tell him stories of her life as Kushina, and of his father, Minato.

His relationship with Aphrodite was rather serious, to the point now the two considered each other married to each other. Though they had yet to have a child together, they were coming up with plans to do that. In fact, Aphrodite was even thinking of a way to pass on her duties and her status as a god to someone else so that way she could be with Naruto all the time and she could be apart of his family. After all, his wives got along great with her, and the kids enjoyed her company whenever she visited. So why not? She loved him more than anything and anyone.

So yes, the past thirteen years have been rather good to Naruto. He remained fully and completely in love with his wives, who shared his feelings. He had a very strong and loving relationship with his children. The people of Sparta loved him as King. Sparta was flourishing and he was still the best warrior in all of Greece. Everything was great!

Then everything changed.

" ** _ACHILLES!_** "

"Damn you Ares! DAMN YOU!"

"Now now mother, is that anyway to talk to your son?" Ares wondered as he gazed at his mother who was livid as tears came down her face. Hera was doing her utmost best to not strike down the god, lest she be punished by Zeus. "I don't even know why you are concerned for that brat anyway, he was mortal. If you want to see him that badly venture the Underworld,"

"That _brat_ was your apprentice! Your follower! King of your city!" Hera spat at her son while Ares looked bored as he sat across from her. All the Greek gods were currently present due the news that Naruto of Achilles had been slain, by Ares himself at that. "This is how you repay him for his loyalty?"

"Loyalty?!" Ares finally snapped as he glared at Hera. "He was no longer loyal the moment he fell in love with _my_ woman!" Ares snarled. The rest of the gods looked towards Aphrodite who sat in her throne, holding herself while tears silently trailed down her face. "She belongs to me and he thought he could take her from me? ME? The God of War?! Ha!"

"So in turn you gather an army and pillage your own city?" Apollo scowled at the God. "You kill your own people, the ones who worship you specifically? But not only that you slay his entire family? My daughter and grandson? _Your_ own daughter and grandson?!" Apollo stressed. "All because you felt you were losing Aphrodite?"

"There was no feel Apollo!" Ares growled towards his half-brother. "I _was_. Tell them Dite," Ares looked to the Goddess. "Tell them all how you were planning to make Eros the official God of Love, Lust and Beauty, giving up your Godship to become _mortal_ so you can play wife that brat! Tell them!" The Gods had wide eyes as they looked to Aphrodite who remained silent while Ares snarled, "TELL THEM!"

"That's enough Ares!" Athena snapped at her brother who scoffed as he sat back in his chair. "What you did was uncalled for and despicable, more so than usual," Athena glared at him. "There was no need to go to such extreme measures, against a mortal no less. I myself am not only disgusted by you but disappointed as well."

"You think I care for your approval Sister?" Ares demanded. "No one's approval matters besides the King himself. Father, what say you?" Ares wondered as he looked to Zeus who had remained silent during the whole process. He looked to his wife who was distraught as much as Aphrodite which made him curious as to why Hera was so stricken by this. Jealousy soon began to fill his heart as thoughts of the mortal coveting his wife ran through his mind.

He then looked around to the rest of the gods to see anger and sadness in Athena's eyes, as well as in Apollo and Hephaestus'. Even Hermes seemed a bit saddened by this news, the only ones who didn't seem to have a strong opinion of the matter was Artemis, Demeter, and Poseidon; even Hestia seemed very irritated by this news. Zeus gave a small sigh and was about to speak his thoughts.

"Ares, what you have done was…wrong," Zeus frowned while Ares grunted lightly. "However, Sparta is your city just as much as Athens is Athena's. Though foolish, what you choose to do with your own city is your business. Therefore, no punishment will be issued," Zeus ruled. Looks of anguish came across both Hera and Aphrodite's faces while surprise was in Athena's eyes. "This meeting is over, dismissed."

Apollo scowled as he disappeared, Artemis somewhat concerned for her brother followed after him. Hermes gave a sad sigh as he left with Hestia who was somber for the loss of a family. Ares stood and walked over to Aphrodite who was now sobbing into her hands, "Aphrodite," he called softly but she didn't respond to him. "Dite," he reached for her but Aphrodite smacked his hand away, glaring up at him with red puffy eyes.

"Don't you touch me!" Aphrodite screamed at him. "I hate you!" she snarled at him, disgust and venom dripping from her voice. "I hate you!" she repeated and Ares glared at her and got into her face.

"You may hate me darling, but remember who _you_ belong to! The next time you get too attached to a mortal lover, remember what happened to Naruto of Achilles…"

 _SLAP!_

"Don't you dare utter his name!" Aphrodite hissed at him while he had a red print on his face. "You don't get to say his name!" she growled just as Ares snarled and was about to backhand her, but before he could, a hand gripped his wrist. Both gods looked to the one who grabbed Ares to see it was Athena.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her," Athena threatened her brother with a dark glare. Ares returned the glare and a few moments passed as Athena released his wrist and pushed him away. As she helped Aphrodite she glared at Ares, "Zeus may not be willing to punish you, but you will be punished Ares."

"Is that a threat Athena?"

"No, brother, it's a promise." Athena corrected with a cool expression. "Remember the family you murdered. Because it will come back to haunt you, this I swear." Athena then disappeared with Aphrodite, Hephaestus following them.

Ares snorted and turned around only to get punched in the face. He stumbled back and held his bleeding nose and glared at Hera who glared at him angrily. She then looked to Zeus who had a frown on his face and she scowled, "I hate the both of you." Hera then disappeared as well, leaving the two gods. Zeus couldn't help but sigh as he scratched his beard.

"Troublesome."

Ever so slowly, blue eyes opened. The sight they were greeted to was a white ceiling, and as the person sat up, the blue eyes looked around to see they were in a decent sized room, it was rather bland, yet the bed was comfortable. A hand made it's way to their head which throbbed lightly.

"You're awake," the person heard and looked towards the door that opened and saw a beautiful woman walk in. However they could see their eyes were sad. The woman sat down on the bed, gazing at him patiently. "How are you feeling, Naruto?"

"Strange. What happened Lady Amaterasu? Why am I here?" Naruto wondered as he looked around. He noticed she looked even more sad, anxious even. "Amaterasu?" he asked quietly. Amaterasu gave a small sigh as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I truly am but…" she paused while he held his breath. "Sparta was attacked. Your family…your family is dead, Naruto." Hearing this struck a chord in Naruto's heart, in fact it was breaking quickly into millions of pieces. He began to hyperventilate as the memories of his city was on fire, the screams and terror of his people. Then he remembered the bodies of his…

"Gone," he whispered and tears began to fill his eyes as he gripped his head. "Gone gone gone gonegonegonegonegonegonegone!" Naruto repeated frantically as the images of his wives corpses passed through his mind, as well as his children, and his parents. His family! HIS FAMILY! Gone! GONE!

Amaterasu remained silent as Naruto began to lose his mind, gripping his head hard to the point blood was starting to be drawn. "Naruto-kun!" she called reaching for him to calm him down but it was no use as he continued to try and tear his skull apart. But instead of trying to stop him from hurting himself or knock him out for what would be the fifth time, she hugged him to her chest. "I'm sorry dear…I'm so sorry." She apologized, doing her best to soothe him and soon Naruto's screams of madness turned into cries of pain.

An hour or so passed before Naruto finally regained his a tiny bit of his composure but he looked like a zombie. He looked at the bed with a dead look in his eyes, his skin unusually pale, his body unmoving, his eyes unblinking. The sight scared Amaterasu but at least she got him to calm down so he could listen. "It was Ares." Naruto didn't respond to this and she continued, "He has an army of undead warriors of have fallen in war it was with this army he used to overrun Sparta."

"This…attack," Naruto said quietly, almost in a whisper. "Who else knew about it?" he demanded with Amaterasu frowning. "Did the other gods know? Did they know he was going to kill my family?"

"No, we didn't," the two heard and looked to the door. They saw Athena walking into the room, though moving past her was Hera who tackled Naruto, pulling him into a hug. Naruto didn't return his mother's hug immediately as he simply had a blank look on his face. As Hera silently sobbed into her son's chest, Athena spoke, "If we had, you would have been warned and your family would still be alive. His attack came out of nowhere. Zeus did not punish him,"

Naruto didn't respond, drowning in his own thoughts. Hera soon pulled away from her son, looking him over and the sight made her shiver. He looked so broken, so lost, so lifeless. Inwardly she cursed Ares even more. "No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't even scratch him, I could barely block him," Naruto whispered. "All that training, all those years spent…and I couldn't even scratch him. I couldn't protect them…"

"We trained you to be the best mortal in Greece," Athena spoke up. "We didn't train you to fight and win against a god. He showed you a bit of his power, and he destroyed you," Athena told him bluntly with Naruto tensing. "He left you to die Naruto. He thinks your dead, as well as the other Greek Gods."

Amaterasu kept focus on the blond wondering what was going through his mind, all three of them were. The blond closed his eyes as he took a breath, the images of his family at the forefront of his mind. This…act would not go unpunished, he refused for it to happen. He slowly opened his eyes as he focused on Athena who tensed lightly upon seeing the menacing blood red eyes which gave her a small peak of his fury.

"How do I slay a God?"

 **Chapter 21: Chapter 20**

 **Chapter XX**

"Well?"

"He's was ready eight years ago," Amaterasu muttered as she walked beside Athena, the two heading down a hallway. "He's been taught almost everything. Some stuff takes decades or even centuries to get a grip on, so I just kept to the…simple things," Amaterasu explained with Athena humming. "He may not be a god just yet but…"

"Yet?"

Amaterasu stopped as she looked to Athena with a raised brow. "He's going to slay Ares, is he not?" a nod was her answer. "Then he will become a God shortly after. Unless you already have a replacement in place," she questioned and Athena shook her head. "Hmm well, if he is refused God Status after slaying Ares, I will be more than happy to grant it to him."

"How is he?" Athena wondered as they continued walking with Amaterasu gaining a small frown. "Has he gotten any better? Even a little bit?"

"He smiles every once in awhile," Amaterasu nodded her head. "But he usually keeps to himself, and there is a blank air around him. He is…unnerving," the Goddess frowned. "He still has nightmares, which push him. But…" Now it was Athena's turn to stop as she gazed at Amaterasu curiously. "His Bloodthirsty attitude is…a problem. When he gets excited it scares me quite a bit. Susanoo has a permanent scar now,"

"Any triggers?"

"The Kids."

"Figures," Athena sighed. "Anything else? I need to know everything I can before I release him back into Greece."

"You say it as if he is some kind of vicious animal," Amaterasu frowned with Athena giving her a look. "He's not a monster Athena. He's a man looking for vengeance, remember this was your idea! Do not play him as if he became this way on his own accord," the Goddess glared.

"I apologize," Athena said quietly. "It's just…while I didn't expect very positive news, I didn't expect this either. I don't know what I expected," Athena sighed sadly. "Come, the more time we wait, the longer Ares breathes." Amaterasu nodded as she led Athena to a door. The Sun Goddess looked to Athena who slowly nodded and Amaterasu knocked on the door.

"Naruto-kun, may I come in?"

"I'm busy."

Amaterasu frowned upon hearing that while Athena wondered what he could be busy with. "I understand that, but this is important. Athena needs to speak with you," she said through the door. There was silence then moments later shuffling, not to long after the door opened and both Amaterasu and Athena gazed up at the handsome man as he appeared before them, shirtless with a short cloth keeping his gentials from view.

Athena however was focused on the changes Naruto had gone through over the past ten years. His messy spiky hair was no longer golden, it was quite pale, as if turning white. His once blue eyes were a permanent violent and menacing blood red with vertical slit pupils. His skin tone was a bit lighter as well, no longer a bronze color. He seemed to get somewhat thinner in muscle mass yet still looked very toned and cut, adopting a strong lean look. Fangs jutted from his upper lip adding to his wild look. He also had nine tamas tattooed around his neck, a whirlpool tattooed on his left shoulder as well what looked to be twin dragons entwined around his wrist.

But not only that she could feel power radiating off of him. It made her shiver in slight fear and pleasure. But only that, she could feel herself getting aroused as those dangerous eyes roamed over her, studying her carefully and thoroughly. "Athena," he greeted in a cool somewhat gravely tone of voice. "You are looking beautiful as ever," he complimented smoothly, and a small smile came upon his lips causing her to blush ever so lightly. "Olympus treating you well?"

"Somewhat," Athena responded, finding her voice in the nick of time. "You look…" sexy, handsome, delictable, godly, "Well." Naruto hummed in response, "Different too."

"It's the hair isn't it?" he muttered as he grabbed a lock. "Ama-chan says its because of the Fujimi in my diet. Guess I'm becoming somewhat godly," Naruto chuckled lightly while Athena raised a brow at the familiar term Naruto used for the Goddess beside her. The blond then cleared his throat, "I apologize for my state of undress, you caught me at a…bad time. May I suggest we meet in the Gods hall?" he suggested. Amaterasu raised a brow as she tried to look past Naruto, but couldn't see much.

"Whose in there with you Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"It's Inari, isn't it?"

"Not at all,"

"Really?"

"Honest."

"Then you wouldn't mind me taking a look."

"I wouldn't go that far now,"

"Naruto."

"Amaterasu."

Athena looked between the two to see they were having a battle of will, neither cracking from the pressure. She herself was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, but Naruto gave a sigh and stepped to the side allowing Amaterasu in. Athena herself peeked a head in while Amaterasu was looking around almost frantically. "She does this every time," Naruto grumbled, earning Athena's attention while Amaterasu was checking the closet. "Excuse me Athena," he said politely before closing the door to his room, keeping the Greek Goddess outside.

The Goddess blinked in surprise and quickly pressed an ear to the door and heard quiet scolding from Amaterasu before she heard…moaning? Oh. OH! Athena couldn't do much but blush heavily and step away from the door a bit, looking quite embarrassed. Soon enough the door opened a more relaxed Amaterasu came out, the door closing behind her. "C'mon Athena, he's going to meet us in the Gods Hall," Amaterasu hummed as she walked off with the goddess following after her.

Athena caught up with her and looked back towards the room, "How long?" she wondered with Amaterasu raising a brow, looking at her curiously. "Don't play dumb with me. How long have you been…intimate with him?" Amaterasu blushed lightly as she gave it some thought.

"Five years maybe?" Amaterasu figured with Athena raising a brow. "What? How can I not fall in love with him? He's so…amazing. Yeah he can be a quite difficult from time to time, but I love him. Only thing keeping us back from being together officially is he wants to have his vengeance first," she frowned lightly. "He feels guilty enough but he won't be able to live with himself if he has another child or another wife before his family has been avenged."

"Amaterasu," Athena called causing the woman to stop, "Aphrodite is still in love with him." Amaterasu didn't seem too concerned as she hummed, and gave a shrug.

"I would be surprised if she wasn't," Amaterasu shrugged. "Look Athena, now isn't the time to worry about my relationship with Naruto. Right now we have to come up with a plan so he can slay Ares," Athena gave a huff but nodded her head. "However, I did see you checking him out earlier," she winked causing Athena to blink. "If you want a go at him, you're more than welcome to try. I'm sure he wouldn't mind,"

"You're right, we need to focus on Ares," Athena responded as she sped up, her cheeks red. "The hall was this way you said?" Amaterasu gave a giggle as the Goddess tried to avoid the subject all together.

How cute.

"Apologies for making you wait so long."

Both Athena and Amaterasu looked towards Naruto who had walked in, now fully dressed in a white kimono top with black pants and tabi sandals. He sat down beside Amaterasu and across from Athena. Once he was situated he raised a brow slightly, "What is it that you wanted to discuss?" he wondered in a calm fashion.

"I think the time is near for you to kill Ares," Athena started with, causing Naruto to gain a hard look in his eye and the pressure in the room increased just a bit. "I believe ten years has been more than enough time for you to gather the strength you needed to slay him. Personally, I feel he's been getting out of hand lately."

"Has he now?"

"Yes." Athena frowned with Naruto raising a brow. "I have reason to believe he is attempting to overthrow Zeus and take Olympus for himself," hearing this made Naruto narrow his eyes in thought. "He plans to do this with the help of Pandora's box, the item I told you about ten years ago,"

"He's looking for it?"

"Yes. As we speak he's laying siege to Athens," Athena scowled. "I can't do nothing about it because fucking Zeus has forbidden war being waged between Olympians," she huffed and Naruto remained silent in thought. "For ten years you've trained to have the skill to defeat Ares, with the box you will have the power to slay him." Naruto hummed as he gave a small smirk.

"I find this box, I have my revenge?" Athena nodded to his question and his grin became bloodthirsty.

"When do I start?"

"What a mess."

Naruto's red orbs gazed upon the steadily ruined image of the village not too far from Athens, as he walked down the streets. Dead bodies were littered across the floor, either from being whole or ripped to shreds. Women, children, men, dogs, it didn't matter, no one was seeming to be spared. Such death and destruction reminded him of the day Ares attacked Sparta, and it was starting to get his blood boiling.

Currently, Naruto was dressed in new fitting and more powerful armor. Armor made by Hephaestus and constantly modified for ten years, making it seemingly be the perfect armor. For bottoms he wore black puffy pants that tightened at the ankle, a orange sash with extra length around his waist. On his feet where black Tabi boots with black gold accented greaves clasped to his shins. For his top, on his torso he wore what appeared to be a heavy platinum breastplate in the form of a bell cuirass.

On his arms he wore similar greaves that were on his legs, as they stopped a few inches before his elbow but covered the back of his hands, as wore fingerless gloves underneath. Underneath the armor, he was wearing a short sleeved black body suit. Strapped to his lower back was his nodaichi, his personal sword that could cut through literally anything with ease, mortals and immortals, but it also possesses great god-fearing power. It's name, Totsuka no Tsurugi.

Naruto tightened his fist as he continued walking through the city, headed for Pandora's temple. As he walked he came to a small pause as he saw what looked to be patrols, but they weren't human. In fact, they were the same undead warriors that pillaged his kingdom, Undead Legionnaires is what Athena called them. Dead warriors wearing greek armor and wielding swords. Upon spotting him, they ran towards him and Naruto paid them not much mind. They didn't get much closer than four feet as they were suddenly turned to ash from an invisible explosive force.

This was the same result for all the undead warriors that came towards him, always being turned to ash yet he never lifted a finger. Within minutes Naruto found himself nearing the road to Athens but upon doing so, he saw what looked to be an armored cyclops wielding a mace. Naruto raised a brow as he approached the beast who roared at him and swung the mace. Easily Naruto dodged it by jumping up, but before he landed on the ground he delivered a round kick to the cyclops, snapping it's neck from the force. It fell down with a loud thud and Naruto landed silently.

His attention though was given to the three armored axe wielding Minotaur's that entered the temple and moved to attack him upon sight. Naruto silently weaved through the attacks, and became so fast that the monsters ended up swinging wildly, unintentionally attacking each other. The Minotaur's then began to get angry at each other and fought against each other while Naruto stood back and watched with small amusement. Shaking his head he moved past them, moving further down the road.

As he neared the gates, the more he noticed there seemed to be less and less enemies. He came to a stop as he felt a rise in spiritual power and directed his eyes forward. There was a gust of wind and before him appeared a middle aged woman who was basically pure light. " _Greetings, Achilles. I am the Oracle of Athens, Lady Athena has told me to guide you_." She told him and Naruto nodded his head in understanding. " _Find my temple in the East, and I will guide you to the path to kill a god_."

Naruto watched her disappear and he pushed past the gates to enter Athens. He narrowed his eyes upon seeing people were being slain and killed by Ares' army. Naruto could feel a familiar presence not too far away and recognized it as Ares. The blond took a deep breath to calm himself as he turned and headed towards the East to reach the Oracles temple. He took to the shadows, being unseen and unheard, ignoring the destruction that went on around him. Soon he came near the temple though it was currently being attacked and raided. He then spotted a familiar woman running away from what looked like Harpies. "Oracle!" he called, gaining her attention.

"Achilles!" she gasped out right before the harpies grabbed her and flew off. "Help me!" she screamed out. Naruto immediately gave chase, smashing all in his way with a look of focus. He ran up the stairs with blurring speeds, managing to catch up the Harpies that took notice of him and flew off even faster, heading towards the temple. Naruto came to a short stop as he saw the Harpies take her inside. The blond waited just as more Harpies screeched, about ten of them flying from the temple to attack him.

Naruto hummed as he unsheathed his sword and waved it around lightly. It was light in his hands, but it wouldn't be light against his victims. Naruto waited as one harpy flew down and Naruto slashed at it's chest, causing blood to spew out from the wound. He then crouched and jumped to the sky and kicked one Harpy in the face before slashing another's wings off. A fourth came flying at him and he backed flipped mid air, landing right on his back. He stabbed through it's neck, and quickly pushed off it's back, going higher into the air. The remaining Harpies flew up at him and he made a single hand sign, cocked back his head and blew out a ball of blue flames that scorched the Harpies, turning them to ash.

Once they were dealt with, Naruto landed on the ground and sheathed his sword before heading up to the temple. However he came to a stop when he heard cackling and looked to his left to see an old woman coming from the pile of dirt holding a shovel. "My my, Athena has chosen wisely! I knew it was so!"

"And you are?" Naruto questioned as he gazed over the woman. She felt familiar but at the same time she didn't. Weird. Though he didn't sense any threat from her, not even negative emotion. Whoever this was, bore him no ill will.

"Quite skill you have, I've bet you've been through a lot of battles eh? Former King of Sparta," the woman cackled with Naruto gaining a small glare. "Ooh! Such a fierce glare, with such fierce power! Perhaps Athens will survive after all. But be careful! Don't want you dying before I'm done with this grave," the old woman winked. Naruto took a small peek towards the grave and raised a brow.

"That supposed to be for me?"

"Well of course! Everyone has to die sometime, hm? I've got a lot of digging to do indeed!" The old woman chuckled. "All will be revealed in good time. And when all appears to be lost, Achilles. I will be there to help!" the old woman grinned showing her missing and rotting teeth. "Now shoo shoo! I have my work to do, and you're running out of time laddy,"

Naruto hummed as he turned around and headed up the stairs, entering what seemed to be the remains of the temple but was now simply open air. "Achilles!" he heard looked up to see the Oracle was being held by the Harpies. They dropped her and Naruto took off running. He neared the ledge and pushed off the ground, heading towards her as she fell. He successfully caught her and neared a wall which she was afraid they were going to slam into. Naruto however managed to flip and stick his feet out, planting them on the wall. They slid slightly, but stuck on the wall firmly. "W-whoa,"

"Hang on." He said as he crouched and pushed off the wall again, heading back to where he had just jumped from. Just as he landed with a skid, he set her down and spun around firing a bolt of lightning from his fingertips, electrocuting the Harpies that tried to attack him from behind. Once they were fried he lowered his arm, as his attention was given to the Oracle who stood up and gazed at him in slight awe.

"Achilles, as Athena herself foretold," she whispered in slight awe before bowing. Naruto raised a brow but he didn't question it verbally as the woman raised herself up. "You look for Pandora's box, yes?" Naruto nodded his head and she nodded herself as she pressed against a symbol of an owl which opened a door revealing bright light. "What you look for is beyond the walls of Athens, hidden by the gods across the desert to the east. Be warned Achilles, many has gone in search for Pandora's box, none have returned." Naruto rolled his neck as he continued on through the door,

"Then I will be the first."

"Follow the song of the Sirens," Naruto grumbled as he trudged through sand, ignoring the sandy wind that was currently blowing as he was walking through a desert. He knew that he needed to find the Sirens, kill them and the path through the desert would be open to him. Once that path was open he will find what he is looking for.

What was he looking for exactly? Pandora's temple. Which was currently riding on a Titan's back, Cronus if he was right. Originally he thought it was Kronos, but he was told by Athena and Amaterasu that Kronos was a thousand bits and pieces in Tartarus with no way out. So he was going to find this Cronus, kill him if he had too and take the box. It was good plan, minus the fact that he had been walking around this desert for hours trying to hear at least what seemed to be an inkling of a Siren's song.

Then he heard what sounded like a hum. Immediately Naruto rushed in that direction and what he was greeted by was a beautiful woman wearing dark robes, giving him a lustful eye. Naruto tilted his head a bit as he looked her over as she approached him, singing a song that he did not understand. As she approached she was about to place her hands on his face but Naruto gave a small smirk, and released his blade. Immediately her head rolled off her shoulders, "Keep your hands to yourself lady."

He watched in slight interest as a spirit left the body and flew off. Just as he was about to turn around and keep searching, he saw he was surrounded by three figures, large figures. He readied himself as from the storm were three Minotaur's , moving in to attack him. He easily avoided one attack, responding with a wave of his blade, slashing the torso. He then backflipped to land on the shoulders of the second and plunged his blade through it's skull. Catching sight of the third one, he broke the horn off the Minotaur's he was riding and threw it at his target. The horn slammed right into the forehead, causing the beast to fall dead.

Removing his sword from the corpse and flicking off the blood, he turned away and kept walking almost aimlessly. Though he didn't hear singing, he was able to take notice of a spiritual presence and tracked it down. He found another Siren who was singing a similar song to the last one. He quickly appeared behind it and snapped it's neck, causing it's spirit to leave the body. Once that was taken care of, he tracked down the third one which was being guarded by Minotaur's and with one sweep of his sword, they were all decapitated.

Naruto followed the spirit, coming across a door that had three lights. The door then opened, so he went inside the temple and dusted himself off a bit. He walked up the stairs until he entered an open room to see a giant horn and a view of the storm. He approached the horn and blew in it, which created a path for him in the storm. He took to the path for what must have been thirty minutes or so before he came across another temple so to speak with another horn. As he approached the horn it disappeared and three Sirens appeared, screaming at him.

"How annoying." He grumbled as they attacked, making him move out of the way. He made a hand sign and to the surprise and confusion of the sirens, tendrils of sand rose and chased them, eventually stabbing through them before swallowing them whole and returning to the desert. With that over, the Horn reappeared and hew blew on it. He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen, but he waited a few moments and something caught his eye.

A giant creature walking on all fours in the desert with what looked to be a shell on his back. But as the closer it got, Naruto could see it was actually a building a temple to be precise. It was chained to the creatures back and Naruto assumed this was Cronus and Pandora's temple. Cronus approached the smaller temple, being way bigger than Naruto thought initially. This didn't deter him though as he simply crouched and jumped towards Cronus and began to scale him till he reached the temple It took a long time though, about several hours at full speed but he managed to do it.

When he reached the top, there was a dead body waiting for him and he ignored it continuing on until he came across an undead man. He was part desecrated flesh and bone, wearing armor yet missing a hand. As Naruto approached the man spoke with a light scoff, "So you think you can conquer the temple of the gods hm?" the man spoke as he tended to the burning pyres. "It's never been done you know," the man said just as he ducked as a Harpie carrying a corpse flew past them. "Sooner or later the Harpies will come bring what's left of you for me to burn," Naruto hummed as he ignored the burning stench. "The gods hid Pandora's box here so no mortal would ever claim it's power and yet year after year, I open the gates for more and more soldiers and place more and more bodies on these pyres."

"Well I'll be the first you won't have to do,"

"Hm, very well," the guy shrugged as he got the harpies to open the gates. "May the gods give you strength to conquer the path laid before you," he wished in a dull bored tone. "Good luck," he grumbled walking off. Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked towards the gate.

"Someone doesn't like his job."

It took him three hours, THREE! Almost four if he really thought about it, to reach the top of Pandora's temple created by Pathos Verde III. It was basically a maze of sorts but not quite, almost like an activity game. One he had no real patience for. But since he couldn't exactly break through each and every single wall, he had no choice but to deal with it all.

The Rings of Pandora, Temple of the Crystal eye, Chamber of the Gods, Challenge of Atlas, Challenge of Poseidon, Challenge of Hades, Cliffs of Madness, Architects tomb, Zeus Mountain….all these places and challenges he had to deal with just so he can get the box. Not to mention he had to slay the guardians of the temple, which included a giant Minotaur covered in some kind of metal armor. Having no patience to play around with it, with a single strike of Totsuka, it's head came rolling off while he continued on his trek.

Eventually, he reached top, Zeus Mountain which is basically a statue of Zeus' head. How arrogant. Nonetheless, he found the doorway beneath it which led to a winding staircase, and led him to the final room of the temple, the hall of Trials. He took a look around and saw how dangerous the room is supposed to be. Large stone gears line both sides of the hall and they are constantly grinding away. Adding to the danger there are coneyor belts that move between the gears.

How did he complete this supposed hard trial? Why by killing all the large hordes of cursed archers and hapries that bombarded him as he made his way down the hall. This might have been the only time he enjoyed using his sword for such a meaningless task. Once they were all killed, leaving the room rather bloody and filled with bodies and feathers, he continued on.

He reached the chamber where the box was being kept, the doors being his only obstacle. With a mighty kick, they burst forth and he entered the fancy looking chamber. In the middle of the room was a large golden sphere which made him raise a brow. He approached it and pulled out it's handle, opening the sphere to reveal a large jar that was glowing red. He frowned as he expected an actual box that was small, not this jar, but whatever, he didn't make it.

Naruto reached the box and placed his hands on it and hissed as there was a burst of power. He then heard a familiar voice speak and he paid attention, " _Naruto, your quest is at an end. Congratulations, you're the first mortal to reach Pandora's box. Now you need to bring the box back to Athens, there is still time to save it. But also, you can finally kill Ares."_ With that Athena's voice faded away and Naruto gave a small chuckle before it turned into full blown laughter.

The floor began to descend, till it reached the bottom levels of the temple. As it did Naruto gazed at the box, but he was he was looking through it, his mind on his deceased family. After ten years, ten long years without them, he would finally be able to avenge them. The thousands of apologies he had made to them over the years would finally mean at least a little bit once he slew Ares and put his head on a pike in front of Sparta. He was sure once Ares was killed all of Greece, hell maybe the world would know his name. Achilles, Slayer of Ares. But he cared nothing for that, he cared for maybe in the fields of Elysium, his family would hear of his feat and finally forgive him for letting them die.

He had hope.

And as he pushed the box through the entering halls of the temple, beginning his trek back to Athens…his hope was taken away from him. His eyes widen as a broken pillar zipped through the desert of lost souls. He had more than enough time to move, more than enough skill to block. But he remained still frozen, almost welcoming the pillar. But it wasn't the pillar that he was welcoming, it was death. The death he should have had ten years ago when his precious beloved Alexandria died in his arms…

' _Daddy…it hurts…_ '

"Alexandria," Naruto whispered as the image of his dying daughter ran through his mind just as the pillar broke through his skin and ripped through his body, sending him away from the box and pinned to the wall behind him. Blood trailed from Naruto's lips, his eyes half lidded as he watched the Harpies take away the box of Pandora. As he watched, his mind began to drift to that day. His eyes slowly closed and his head slumped forward, yet his lips moved slightly as he took his last breath.

"I'm sorry."

" _Sweetheart_."

Naruto's eyes opened and he found himself in his bedroom, the same bedroom of his reign as King. He was somewhat confused and looked to his left to see Helen, gazing at him with a small beautiful smile, laying beside him. Upon seeing his wife, tears began to shed and he moved to embrace her but he found himself weighted down. Looking down at himself he saw the bodies of his children, sleeping peacefully in the bed with them. His heart clenched as Nike snuggled deeper into his chest and he couldn't help the tears roll down his eyes.

He looked to Helen and she put a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. He slowly nodded as he shifted a bit, embracing his sleeping children as best as he could while also kissing his wife. He savored the taste of her, sweet, light and addictive. He wanted more, but he stayed himself as he simply gazed into her eyes and she gazed into his. " _Your eyes are blue again_ ," she noted and he blinked but took her word for it. " _How are you?_ "

"Miserable." Was his true answer and Helen gave a light chuckle. "I can't…I can't stop…" he couldn't even get the words out and Helen hushed him with a kiss, which grew deeper and more passionate. She managed to snuggle closer into him, despite the fact Troy was between the two. Helen pulled away and caressed his cheek, gazing at him with a sad smile.

" _It's not your fault._ "

"It is."

" _No, it's not. It's Ares' fault. His jealousy, his feelings of inferiority,_ " Helen corrected with a strong look. " _The fault is not yours, so do not claim it._ " Naruto didn't dare look away from her, he couldn't, too be busy being captivated by her beauty.

"I miss you."

" _I know_ ," Helen smiled softly. " _I miss you as well love. We all do. But now isn't your time_." Naruto frowned as she continued to rub his cheek. " _You have so much to do sweetie. So many people to put in place, so many people to rid this world of, so many people to share your love with. It would be wrong for you to stay, no matter how much we want you too._ "

"I don't care about the world," Naruto whispered as he shook his head. "All my happiness, all of my love was taken away the moment you were all taken from me and I was left with nothing," Naruto explained. "The loves of my life, taken from me. My sweet innocent children, taken from me. I have no reason to keep living, no matter how much the world may think it needs me."

" _I understand baby_ ," Helen sighed softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. " _Trust me, I understand. My spirit aches for you, so does the spirits of my sisters_ ," she shook her head. " _Our children worry and ask about you as much as we do. We miss you more than I am letting on. But please,_ " she shifted and looked into his eyes. " _Don't give up yet. This was our fate, don't let yours be tied with ours._ "

Naruto kept silent as he gazed into her eyes while his hands rubbed the back of Nike and ran through the hair of Marcellus. " _I know everything seems dark, and lonely. You feel as if the pain will never go away, but it will."_ Helen smiled as she held his face in her hands. " _Keep fighting my love, for us. As much as we miss you, and want to be with you again, the thought of you dying brings us pain. Keep fighting till you can't fight no more, please."_

Naruto said nothing as he looked towards his sleeping children and tears welled in his eyes before he took a small breath and kissed each of their heads, muttering a small apology. He then turned to Helen, and was a bit surprised to see his other four wives beside her, smiling at him. He gave a small smile of his own as he embraced each of them and whispered…

"I won't give up…for you."

 **Chapter 22: Chapter 21**

 **Chapter XXI**

Sapphire blue eyes opened, and quickly bled to a menacing red. Naruto felt the feeling of falling and looked down to see he was falling towards what he could only assume was the river styx with thousands of other people meeting their deaths. However Naruto had not intention of dying just yet. Positioning himself he was able to glide to what looked to be a spine of some sort.

He landed and began to walk up it till he reached the top. His attention was given to a rope that fell before him, leading up. Raising a brow, he didn't question it and simply grabbed on and began to climb the rope for a good twenty minutes or so until he pulled himself out of a hole. Looking around, he saw that he was at the temple in Athens, and then he caught sight of the mysterious old woman who laughed in glee.

"Ah! Achilles! And not a moment too soon! Good thing I just finished eh?" the old woman laughed with Naruto staring at her with careful eyes. He was about to make a guess as to who this strange woman was but his attention was given to the sound of a boom and the two looked in that direction. "You must hurry Achilles, Athens needs you after all." Naruto hummed as he nodded his head and continued on. "Complete your task Achilles, avenge your family." Naruto stopped and gave a small smile.

"I will, mother." When he turned around, he saw that the old woman was gone and he gave a small chuckle before heading inside the temple. When he did he immediately saw the Oracle laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. He kneeled down and checked her pulse to see it was faint, as well as her skin being cold.

The Oracle slowly opened her eyes and gave a small smile, "Achilles…you've returned but…" she gave pause to take a breath. "Too late. Ares has taken Athens," she said with labored breaths. "There is no more hope. No hope…" Naruto gave a frown as she died in his arms and he closed her eyes. Standing he continued on further into the temple until he reached the open air and saw the giant godly form of Ares, holding Pandora's box while he snarled to the heavens.

"Zeus! Do you see now what your son can do?!" Ares yelled as he then gave a grin. "You cast your favor on Athena! But her city lies in ruins before me! Me! The True God of War!" he then gave a laugh. "And now look! Even Pandora's box is mine! Would you have me use it against Olympus?" Ares then paused and turned his head and his eyes widened slightly to see Naruto who was giving him a blank look. "Naruto…still don't know how to die I see."

"Still trying to get daddy's attention I see," Naruto quipped back to the God who sneered at him. Ares then turned his back on Naruto, shouting to the heavens, seeing Naruto as no threat. The blond raised a brow at this and he unsheathed his sword and gave a precise wave. Immediately the chains that held the box was severed, causing it to fall from Ares spot. Naruto jumped after it, landing it on the ground below; while Ares was still bickering with no one, Naruto opened the box.

The power exploded from the box and began to wrap around Naruto who claimed it. He didn't fight it, he embraced it all. Ares watched and began to shrink down to Naruto's size with a small smirk as he watched the power around Naruto begin to fade. Before him stood Naruto wielding the power of a God. His already pale blond hair had turned completely white, his blood red eyes gained a golden amber hue as well, and there was an aura of red and white around him as he glared at Ares.

"Heh, you're still as weak as you were the day I ripped Sparta from your hands," Ares smirked as he glared at Naruto who simply gazed at him. "Tell me boy, do you still hear their screams? The screams of the people you failed? The people you let die? Your whores? Your children? Do you still have nightmares?"

"Do you?" Naruto wondered with Ares raising a brow. "Do you still think about the times I made Aphrodite moan my name while you got nothing? Do you still imagine her begging for release as I teased her to no end? Or how about the time you raped her and she still said I was better?" Naruto smirked while a snarl came upon Ares's face. "Oh, tell me. Have you finally gotten over the fact that The Goddess of Love will _never_ love _you_?"

Ares gave a roar as he drew his sword and lunged at Naruto, who was ready for battle. Ares made a forceful impact with the blade, but gave a light grunt as Naruto had then brought back his arm and began swinging with a bit more force, not to mention speed. Ares frowned as he did his best to keep up Achilles, managing to block just about all the attacks while parrying few and avoiding some.

Naruto lunged his blade at Ares, who not only dodged it but managed to kick it out of his hand, and as he was to regain his foot, the blade would have hit his neck if Naruto didn't push against Ares to send him skidding off. Ares grabbed his sword before he back stepped as Naruto came down upon him with a stab. He then kicked the white haired man in the face only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Ares raised a brow, but his senses allowed him to parry one attack, block another, and force push a third. As he looked he was able to see that the three were all Naruto, his brow furrowed at this trickery. "To think you would use magic tricks in a place where warriors fight," Ares snorted, his attention was diverted as four more Naruto's rushed at him from all sides. Ares readied himself and zipped towards one, slashed another, and avoided a third's stab then elbowed it in the face before getting back his sword to slash right through the fourth. Ares then waved his sword arm, blocking a fifth Naruto in the air in a downward stabbing position.

Naruto landed with a skid and gazed at Achilles with slightly narrowed eyes. The god raised a brow as Naruto made a single hand sign and before his eyes at least fifty clones surrounded him and just like the previous clones, they all somehow had swords in their hands. Naruto simply smirked and they all charged at Ares. The god gave a grunt as he he gripped the handle of his sword, a grin on his face. He easily was able to cut through them, it only took one hit after all. But the problem was the amount of clones, and the fact they were all attacking him at once but it only made it more fun Ares as he increased his speed of swinging. He even slashed through a group, then another who came up to attack him from behind.

However what interested him was the fact they were all in sync with their attacks. None of them did their own thing, unless there was another or two backing him up. While the attacks were random, they were still group organized. Ares moved his head to avoid being cut, he then punched on in the stomach before backwards stabbing another then kicking another.

He managed to keep all these attacks up until there seemingly was no more, he didn't even get a chance to get a small breath as he was assaulted from the front, which he managed to block, although it was a bit weak. Naruto gave a smirk as he continued to bash his sword against Ares', his eyes darting around to look for the best spot. Ares had a small grimace as he continued to clash with the somewhat smaller male.

Ares simply hummed at he continued to clash with the blond, who had managed to back him to a wall, which he used as an advantage. He back flipped as he knocked Naruto's next swing away; landing on the wall he pushed off of it and soared behind the blond who quickly pushed off the ground and leapt towards Ares.

Ares had a smirk as Naruto flung towards him, and just as he was about to cut the white haired man away, he instead cut through a boulder, and he gave a hiss as Naruto managed to cut at his side, then his back leg, before kicking him off his feet and positioning the blade at his throat. Ares gave a roar as he managed to kick Naruto in the chest before he could strike, sending him flying. He stopped with a skidding halt, but Ares was already upon him.

Naruto however gave a scowl as he avoided Ares' fist and reacted with his own straight to the face then kneeing him in the stomach before backhanding him into a wall. Ares growled as he recovered and got back up, but Naruto sent a kick to his stomach, eliciting a gasp of pain from the god. He grabbed Ares' hair and threw him away before appearing before him and punching him in the gut again. Ares landed on the ground with a thud, gasping for air but Naruto didn't let up as he grabbed Ares' ankle and threw him into another wall.

With a roar of his own, Naruto pushed off the ground and met Ares' throat mid flight with his arm and smashed him against the wall. Removing his arm, Naruto took a step back and kneed Ares in the stomach. Ares glared at Naruto as ichor trailed down his lips, and Naruto raised his hand his hand engulfed in red energy. Ares watched in shock as the energy condensed into a ball of energy and Naruto placed it against Ares face, "Reido."

From the heavens one could see the entire mountain range was lit very brightly from the energy output of Naruto's Shinto based technique. All the gods were in attendance to watch the fight between God and Mortal. After all how could they not when the infamous Pandora's box was recovered by a mere mortal? But not only that same mortal managed to escape the Underworld and challenge Ares! This was a battle to witness since Zeus fought Kronos.

Ares gave a pained cough as he tried to bring himself up, but it was quite difficult when his body burned all over. But he couldn't lose here! He couldn't lose! "Callisto, Alexandria, Marcellus, Troy, Nike," Naruto spoke in a calm tone as he still stood before Ares who glared at him. "Briseis, Atalanta, Katerina, Medusa, Helen," he continued with as Ares was managing to stand up. "Homer, Thanos, Leda, Tyndareus, Markos, Illiana," he finished. "Those were only some of the names of the countless people you murdered that day. Those were the names of the people I cared dearly for, and I would kill anyone for if I had the chance. You are no exception, God of War."

"You think I care?" Ares scoffed as he stood on wobbling legs. "You think I care what their names were? Or what they meant to you? They mean nothing! Mortals! Weaklings! Instruments for my amusement! Mortals serve me! Mortals serve the Immortal! They serve the Gods! I get to do as I please with them, and not even Zeus will stop me!"

"He may not, but I will." Naruto responded as he drew his sword slowly. "For too long, you've been allowed to run rampant and do as you please like a child who has never been disciplined," Naruto glared. "You think because you are a god you can do as you wish? No. Not even Gods have that luxury. You've been lucky so far Ares, because no one has ever punished you for your actions. But, you finally crossed the wrong one," Naruto gave a small sneer. "You will no get no slap on the wrist, no minor scolding. No. I'm going to kill you. Your punishment, is death."

"Kill me if you can MORTAL!"

Naruto remained silent as he clashed with Ares. The two gazed into each other's eyes and Naruto pushed him off. Naruto then lunged at Ares, the two deflecting swords repeatedly, making them bounce off each other. The two clashed once again, with Naruto pushing Ares back who skidded to a halt. Though he moved to the right as Naruto jumped at him with a slash; Ares avoided it as he then countered with a slow slice but Naruto jumped over it as he brought his sword down in a stabbing motion, managing to actually cut Ares cheek. Ares growled as he then grabbed Naruto's sword with his own and forced into the ground.

But Naruto didn't halt as he then kicked Ares in the head with a round kick sending the man skidding across the ground with a roll. Naruto landed on the ground, pulled his sword out from the ground and dashed off to meet Ares, giving a powerful swing. Ares ducked under it then back flipped away with Naruto meeting him every step, their swords bouncing off again, sparks flying. Ares back flipped away, landing on a broken pillar and Naruto gave chase slashing at the pillar.

Just in time, Ares pushed off the pillar as it exploded from Naruto's attack. Once he landed, Ares rushed Naruto and gave a wave of the sword at him while lunging. Naruto blocked the attack and swung his sword batting away Ares who landed and returned to leaping at Naruto. Ares was now on the offense as he continued to strike at Naruto, whose blocks were kept short due to the strong attacks. Ares gave a smirk as he zipped passed Naruto, cutting his arm earning a small grunt.

The blond however didn't stop fighting off Ares who continued his assault the two deflecting swords once again. Naruto then moved to attack Ares, but the attack bounced off with his enemy bringing up his sword to bring it down. Naruto scowled as he jumped up and delivered a barrage of kick steps at Ares face knocking him back. Naruto landed with a crouch and Ares gave a snarl as he rushed Naruto again attacking the blond who still remained low, dodging the slashes. Ares cursed as Naruto kicked his legs making him fall to the ground with Naruto already moving to stab his face. Though he rolled out of the way and back onto his feet, skidding a few feet away.

Naruto was already on the move as he dragged his sword in the ground then moved to cut Ares face who moved his head, instead having his hair trimmed a bit. Now that Naruto was close Ares brought his arm up and waved it at Naruto's head who ducked, but stepped back as well as block another attack. Ares forced Naruto back as he kept striking, Naruto blocking each move. The blond then scowled as he twisted his arm and struck at Ares who blocked the attack, the two clashing once more.

Ares gave a roar as the two pushed against each other, moving across one another. The two skidded to a halt before rushing each other, the two waving their blades. Naruto however skillfully moved his body away from Ares blade while also extending his arm, allowing him to cut through Ares armor. Naruto took a deep breath as he prepared himself then ran towards Ares whose grin widened. The warrior gripped his sword and he ran towards Naruto as well. As the two met in the middle, both cocked back their arms and just as they reached the center they made their move.

 _SPLASH!_

Ares smirked as he flicked the blood off his sword, as he sheathed it he turned around to see that Naruto was on one knee using his sword as a way to keep himself up. "You almost had me, almost," Ares snorted before his eyes widened and a torrent of ichor spewed from his chest while it also dripped down from the corner of his lips. "Fuck," Ares grunted as he stumbled. Naruto on the other hand stood back up, ignoring the throbbing pain as he turned to Ares.

"I'm a god. A god, and you think you can beat me?" Ares chuckled before he had full blow laughter as his power started to grow. "YOU THINK CAN BEAT ME?!" He screamed and he turned around only to be caught off guard when Naruto plunged Totsuka through his heart. All and any power Ares was willing to summon was cut off immediately as Naruto stabbed his heart. "T-this w-won't stop me…"

"It won't?" Naruto raised a brow. "Hm, pretty sure it will. After all, this blade isn't just any blade," Naruto chuckled as he twisted the blade a bit earning a grunt from Ares. "This sword is called, Kami-Sureiya. You're Greek, but it means God Slayer. Forged in Takama-ga-hara, but once again you're Greek, so it's basically the Shinto equivalent to Olympus," Naruto smirked.

"W-what's your point?" Ares growled as he tried to call upon his power, but it was no use. He could barely even feel his body and he was feeling rather…drained.

"My point? My point is, this will not only stop you, it will kill you. You didn't notice it, but every strike I made against your skin with this blade, took away your godly energy. Hell, even right now, being plunged so deep in you're black heart," Naruto sneered as he pushed more earning a hiss of pain from Ares. "It's taking away all your power, rendering you…" he then whispered into Ares ear, "Mortal."

"Ugrh! No! NO! Let me GO!" Ares screamed but Naruto simply chuckled. "Do you know who I am?! I AM THE GOD OF WAR!" Ares roared at Naruto who gave him an uncaring look. "Without me Wars across Greece will stop! No more fighting! No more struggle! NO MORE WAR! Zeus won't allow this! HE CAN'T!"

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Naruto questioned as he began to remove his blade from Ares heart. What was once golden Ichor now turning dark red. "As long as you no longer exist, I don't care what happens to the world." Naruto smirked as he ripped the rest of his sword out from Ares bleeding wound. The once god fell forward as he coughed up red blood and his body felt pain. Naruto then began walking around Ares, stalking him as if he was prey while Ares began to shudder and looked towards the sky.

"Zeus! Father! Save me!"

"The Gods hear you Ares," Naruto said in a condescending tone as he stopped behind Ares who continued to beg. "But just like you ignored the pleas of my people, of mortals…they will ignore yours," Naruto smirked. "I hope Oblivion isn't kind to you." Then he brought down his sword, severing Ares' head from his shoulders, slaying who once was the God of War. Naruto then flicked the blood off his blade and sheathed it. Going through three hand signs, he clapped his hands and Ares' entire body was set ablaze with blue flames.

Naruto found a nearby boulder and sat down, taking a deep breath. It was done, after so much time, he had finally avenged his beloved family. But for some reason, despite the feeling of relief he had, a weight off his shoulders he felt…cheated. As if his fight with Ares was supposed to be something more, as if he was supposed to struggle for it. But then again, the God did attempt to call upon his full power but he didn't let it happen. Either way, he knew that he had won and Ares was no more.

The blond then dug in his pocket and pulled out a golden heart pendant and he opened it to reveal a decent sized painting of his family. He gazed at it with a sad smile as he saw how happy his family was, though it was quite a mess leading up to that moment and standing there for longer then thirty minutes. But he Helen had had hired several master painters to get it done off of perfect memory.

' _Daddy, can you come here?'_

 _'What is it Callisto?_ '

' _I want you to have this!_ '

' _A necklace?'_

 _'Yeah! That way if you ever go away to battle or something, when you think of us, you can look it at it! Uncle Homer helped me pick it out! Said it would match with your armor._ '

' _This is beautiful sweetheart, thank you._ '

"Crying after a battle? Not very spartan like," he heard and closed the pendant putting it away. He then looked to see Apollo walking towards him with a soft smile. Naruto gave the god a small greeting as he looked towards the steady burning corpse of Ares while Apollo sat beside him. The two were silent for quite a bit before Apollo broke it, "I never had the chance to say it but, I am sorry for your loss."

Naruto didn't respond immediately as he thought of words to say. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect your daughter, or your grandson," Naruto said quietly. "I know you trusted me to take care of her,"

"And you did," Apollo nodded his head as he too gazed at the burning form of his brother. "You loved her more than anyone in Troy could. You gave her a real home, a real family and a real purpose. You accepted her good and her bad. You were an amazing husband to her, and I thank you for that." Apollo then gave a slight shrug, "Kind of makes me feel less angry about you helping sack Troy," Naruto gave a glance to Apollo who gave a chuckle, "Kidding kidding! Sorta," he grumbled with Naruto shaking his head with a slight chuckle. "Things will get better for you Naruto of Achilles," Apollo told him with Naruto humming lightly. "It may not be immediate, hell may not even be in the next hundred years, but things will get better for you."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm the God of Prophecy, duh?" Naruto gave a chuckle in response as he nodded in agreement. "So, are you gonna do it?" he wondered with the Naruto gaining a lightly confused expression on his face. "A God, are you gonna become a God? Well, the God of War I mean."

"A God eh?"

"Yeah, I mean you slew Ares. Which means there is a seat open. And though we've never had a mortal slay a god before, I'd assume they'd take the spot. So will you?" Apollo asked and Naruto gave a shrug.

"I don't know. I don't really want too. Becoming a God was never my goal, I just wanted him dead," Naruto muttered. "To be honest, I never thought about after."

"I get it, but I think you should," Apollo offered. "I mean I think you'd make a pretty good God. Better than Ares, no one really liked him," Apollo grumbled. "He was such an ass, for no reason too. What'd you call him? A bad child?" Naruto nodded his head. "Yes, he's that exactly," Apollo chuckled. "Besides, think about all the good you can do as a God? Almost everything is within your reach!"

"I'm not like the rest of you," Naruto muttered. "I don't care for getting random pretty women pregnant and not father my child. I don't care for praise much, I don't care for anything," he shrugged.

"You care about Aphrodite, don't you?" Apollo offered with Naruto tensing lightly. "I mean, because it's clear to everyone that she's still into you bro. Like major, I don't think she's gotten laid since she thought you died, since we all thought you died," Apollo told him with Naruto glancing to him. "I mean I think Ares raped her several times but…" Apollo trailed off and Naruto sighed. "It's up to you. No one is going to force you, but don't you think it'd be better if someone as cool and honorable like you became the new God of War instead of someone like Ares?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes lightly at that thought and slowly nodded his head. He then looked to the sky then slowly stood off of the rock. Apollo stood as well and offered his hand for Naruto to take and the man accepted it. Apollo grinned as he suddenly had a golden glow about him and Naruto gained a white glow. Apollo then looked to the sky,

"To Olympus we go."

When Naruto blinked he found himself in front of two golden doors which had the symbol of Olympus. He looked to Apollo who had a small smirk on his lips. "Welcome to the Hall of Olympus. I'm sure Athena or Dite will give you a tour of Olympus later, but right now, this is our stop," he told Naruto who nodded in understanding. "Alright so, I'm sure you've been around royalty before so no pressure, just be cool, okay? Okay." Apollo nodded as he turned and took a breath. "Show time."

Apollo pushed the doors open and lead Naruto inside the great Hall of Olympus. White Marble was all Naruto basically saw around the large room. However there were Five seats on the right and left with two seats at the end of the room. Each seat however was a personal customized throne, which had a person sitting in each seat minus two. He took notice that each throne also had a symbol carved into the throne.

As he followed Apollo down the hall, he glanced around spotting each and every God that had their eyes on him. The first pair of eyes he met were with Aphrodite who had tears in her eyes as she gazed at him, a look of happiness and relief on her face. He gave her a wink with a small smile which made her blush lightly. Then he looked to Hephaestus who sat beside her, and nodded to his brother who nodded in return with a smile of his own.

Naruto then looked to the person who sat besides Hephaestus. It was a beautiful woman who wore conservative robes. She had fair skin, a beautiful face, full lips that gave him an honest smile, and black hair that framed her face in ringlets. Upon gazing at her he felt warm and quite safe. A feeling he always felt whenever he was at home with his family and having that thought allowed him to recognize her as Hestia, Goddess of Hearth and Home. Out of pure respect for the kind and sweet goddess, he bowed his head which she nodded her head to him in return.

Next to her seat was another woman who was even more beautiful than Hestia, but less than his own mother. She has long blond hair that color of ripe wheat, fair skin, dark green eyes and wore a bright green dress with a dark cape. She also wore a crown of woven corn leaves and adornments of poppies. Naruto also felt a familiar vibe with this Goddess, though not as the same he did with Hestia. He looked her over and recognized why, he had slept with her daughter, Persephone. This Goddess was Demeter.

The seat next to her was empty, and he figured it was Apollo's seat. So his eyes then went to the other side. He immediately spotted Athena and flashed her a small smile as she gave him a proud and relived smile. Sitting beside her was a beautiful young woman that gave off a rather…cold aura, which seemed opposite to Apollo's bright cheery aura. This alone had Naruto recognize the Goddess as Artemis.

Artemis was beautiful just like all the other Goddesses, very in fact. She had a light shade of bronze skin, with long auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail, a bang covering her left eye partly. She had full pouty pink lips and dimples in her cheeks. She seemed to be quite tall, but he mainly noticed her athletic physique which was really toned with a bit of curve. What caught him mostly though was her striking silver grey eyes. Shoe whore a short white dress with golden accents with a blue sash tied around her waist, and gold sandals. Truly Naruto was quite captivated by her beauty but spared her only a glance as he moved on to the chair next to her.

Funny enough the chair was empty, but the chair next to it was not. Sitting in the chair was Hermes. Next to Hermes was a tall and handsome man that radiated power. He had shoulder length black hair with a full black beard, a deep tan, and sea-green eyes. Naruto could see his hands were scarred like and old-time fisherman. He was currently shirtless yet wearing a bottom dark blue robes. Beside him was a golden trident, which let Naruto know this was Poseidon.

His eyes then turned forward and he saw his beautiful mother who was smiling warmly at him. Sitting beside her in a larger throne than the other eleven, was a man that looked nearly identical to Poseidon but not quite. His skin was a bit lighter, and his eyes were an electric blue, and he wore a white robe tunic, showing off his muscles. The man regarded him with a curious yet hard gaze, and Naruto knew this man as Zeus.

Apollo walked to his seat, leaving Naruto to stand before the Eleven Gods. Though he did not wish to bow, out of respect to several of the gods, he did so. "Greetings, Lord Zeus. I am Naruto of Achilles, son of Markos and Illiana of Achilles," he introduced himself with Zeus humming.

"I know who you are boy. You've made quite a name for yourself in the last twenty years," Zeus muttered as he stroked his beard. "Kingsmen at a young age. Escaping Tartarus, retrieving the Golden Fleece, Former Apprentice both Gods of War, Sacking Troy, King of Sparta, Ghost of Sparta, and now God Slayer," Zeus listed with Naruto never once gaining a smirk. In fact his expression remained blank, which impressed a lot of the gods who did not know him personally, Zeus included. "Normally such glory would make a man…arrogant."

"Normally, yes. But even those feats are great, I do not see them as bragging rights," Naruto said honestly. "Yes, most of those have been based off my own skills, but I've had help with most of them. I did not escape Tartarus or retrieve the Fleece on my own. I did not sack Troy on my own. If it wasn't for the people of Sparta, I wouldn't have become King. If it wasn't for the aid of Lady Amaterasu, Lady Athena and Lord Hephaestus, I wouldn't have slain Ares." Naruto explained. "What I've done, I did it not for glory but to aid, protect or avenge my loved ones."

"So seems to be the running theme," Zeus responded quietly. He then gave a small sigh, "So now you are here to replace my son yes? To become the new God of War?" Zeus questioned with a certain tone to his voice. A tone Naruto did not care for, as his ears twitched. He bit his tongue, lest he said something that angered the God.

"Actually? No." Naruto said which caught everyone off guard. "As I told Apollo. My goal was never to become a God. My goal was to avenge my family and the hundreds of innocents who lost their lives to Ares' sick ways." Naruto frowned. "I mean no disrespect to you Lord Zeus, or any of the Olympians." He said as he looked around. "But I came here to actually tell you, that you should keep a better hold of your gods."

"Excuse me?" Poseidon asked with narrowed eyes, but Naruto didn't seem afraid. No, not one bit.

"The Gods of Olympus are not the only Gods in the world. From what I've been told, there are many other Pantheons. The Olympians just happen to be the main four," Naruto continued on. "There are not many people like me out there in the world who are aware of this fact. They are only aware of one Pantheon, of their region. Many people in Greece, think this way. There is only Olympus." Naruto said as he remained kneeled, gazing into the eyes of Zeus.

"Mortals think they exist because the Gods created them, due to being a higher power. Thus they are to serve the gods as slaves until death, they are to worship the Gods and love the gods unconditionally. No matter how wrong the Gods treat them, no matter how much the gods make them suffer," Naruto went on, remaining calm entirely. "However, mortals don't know the truth."

"Which is?" Hermes wondered with a raised brow.

"Which is the fact that the Gods continue to exist because of the mortals," Naruto answered which earned a glare from Zeus, while the others were a bit curious. "Yes, Gods created Mortals. But they created Mortals, so Gods could have the power of well, Gods. Gods feed off of prayer, they feed off worship, sacrifice, of the mere thought that mortals know they exist." Naruto listed. "Temples are built to worship, Cities built to have patrons, Kingdoms fight in the name of Gods. Sparta and Athens, Troy and Greece," Naruto weighed with the Gods eerily silent.

"My point is, you Gods mistreat the very mortals who give you your strength. Who allow you to be a God," Naruto expressed strongly. "If every mortal in Greece, decided to forsake you, Lord Zeus," Naruto focused on making the God raise a brow. "If every temple was destroyed, every statue was broken, every city was burned to the ground; paired with the fact that no mortal no longer believed you in you…you would no longer exist. You would get weaker and weaker, until you were no more. A fate worse than death,"

"No existence," Athena whispered.

"Exactly." Naruto nodded his head. "But don't misunderstand me, the Mortals need you as well, not as much as you need them though. If Lady Aphrodite no longer existed, all the things she stands for would be numb so to speak," Naruto shared. "It would be harder for one to love, to lust, there would be more ugly people, and less people to appreciate beauty. However it would only be for a time, until mortals figured out how to survive without the Gods," Naruto went on. "But it wouldn't be the same."

He then shook his head, "There are more mortals in Greece than there are Gods of Olympus. Most mortals, support and believe in each and everyone of you. Lady Hestia is the first to get sacrifices in homes, with Lord Zeus coming second because he is after all the King." Naruto shrugged. "However, as much as these mortals respect you and worship you, you do not respect them. You treat them with such disrespect and push your selfish desires upon them,"

"Such as?" Zeus questioned.

"Leda," Naruto said with Zeus blinking, caught off guard by this. Aphrodite gave a light whistle while Hera glanced to her husband with a light glare. "She was happily married to King Tyndareus. However, you Lord Zeus were entranced by her beauty and you seduced her despite the fact that she didn't want to be seduced by you, which made it rape," Naruto went further and further into detail. "Thus you pushed your selfish desires on her, got her pregnant, and left her to deal with the aftermath. Granted I must thank you in a way, because if it wasn't for you, I would have never fell in love and married Helen. Who by the way was killed by your son, as well as your grandchild, not that I think you would care," Naruto added as an after thought.

Naruto then gave a soft sigh, "My family and a whole lot of other families, were murdered because of a God's selfish desires, because of his disregard for mortal life." Naruto slowly shook his head, "You should keep a hold of your Gods, and learn to cherish and respect Mortals. Because one day, they are going to be pushed to a limit, and they are going to want retribution," Naruto warned. "I know of all this, because I was learning how to slay a God. And I am a perfect example, of a mortal, being pushed to his limit and wanting retribution." There was an eerie silence for quite a while before he heard,

"I like this one," Artemis smirked. "Not only is he skilled but he's smart, with heart." The other gods looked towards Artemis who was convinced. Before hand, everyone felt that if there would be anyone besides Zeus that would be hard pressed to make Naruto a God it would be Artemis, but the fact she was the first to support said quite a lot. "I believe making him a God would be more beneficial than having Ares as a god. This one has a good head on his shoulders."

"I second that," Athena voiced and Hermes rose his hand to be third. Zeus was amazed that slowly one by one, all the other gods agreed. Aphrodite and Hera were both after Hermes, with Hephaestus following as well as Apollo. Then Hestia and Poseidon, as well as Demeter. This only left him, but even if he disagreed it wouldn't matter as he was out voted. Zeus gave a small frown as he stroked his beard, and regarded Naruto who still remained kneeled before him.

"Naruto of Achilles," Zeus spoke up with Naruto raising a brow. "You have done two things that no mortal has ever done before," he told him with the man paying close attention. "You have not only slain a God. But you have gotten all available Olympians to agree with each other," Zeus said earning chuckles from several. "You have spoken moving words, and I'm sure gave us all something to think about. Though you claim to not have come to Olympus to become a God…will you accept God Status and become the Olympian God of War?"

Naruto could feel all the Gods eyes on him, with Aphrodite, Athena and Hera being the most intense. He wanted to refuse but how could he? There was no mortal tying him down to stay mortal. The two women he loved were Gods. He could be together with his mother anytime he wished, and he could spend time with Athena anytime he wished as well. But not only that, he could guide Greece in a different way Ares did. He could be a positive influence on Greece as he did for Sparta. He could really make a difference with becoming a God.

So with these thoughts in mind, he fixed his mouth to say the next words that would change his life forever as well as the course of history. "I accept." Just from those words alone, he could feel the joy explode from Aphrodite, his mother and Athena. Zeus gave a light nod in response, though he wanted to grunt but kept it to himself. He reached to the side of his throne, retrieving his Master Bolt, which glowed a bright white.

"Then a God you will be." With that, Zeus threw the bolt at Naruto who didn't defend himself. It hit him spot on and Naruto grimaced lightly as the sudden surge of power rushed through him and felt like an instant rush. He could feel the blood in his veins churning, twisting, becoming something else, he could only assume ichor. He felt his entire structure change into something harder, stronger. His reserves grew stronger, larger, deeper. His mind was accelerated, and he could feel millions of thoughts, hear millions of voices that did not belong to him. He then realized that these were the thoughts and voices of the people of Greece, of the people who…thought of him? No…not his specifically…not yet, but the God of War. They spoke of Ares' name, but the prayer to the God of War went to him. This must mean…he had finally become a God.

Moments, later everything stopped for Naruto. As he rose his head he could see the spirit of his wives smiling at him as they held their children who also smiled at him. Tears welled in his eyes and he gave a smile back, a true heartfelt smile. When he closed his eyes, and opened them again, he was gazing at the floor. Taking a deep breath, he wiped his eyes and slowly stood. All the gods watched him with baited breaths.

The power he radiated was different than the power Ares gave off. This was more, calm, peaceful and bright, compared to the angry dark and horrid power Ares gave off. His hair had returned to it's natural golden state, with his eyes returning to the beautiful sapphire blue he was known for, though he still maintained his wild look. An aura of white surrounded him and he flexed his hand. Almost test his reflexes, he quickly managed to catch Aphrodite who threw herself at him, not able to keep her composure any longer. The gods gave small smiles upon seeing Aphrodite so happy as she silently cried into Naruto's chest as he soothed her.

For the past ten years, it felt like all of Greece had been without love due to the somber attitude she possessed. No god was really used to the fact that Aphrodite was so despondent and quiet, as she is quite a cheerful and wise-cracking person. Even Artemis who found the goddess very annoying, secretly missed the happy Aphrodite. Now it would be a bit for them all to get used to the fact that the Goddess of love and lust would be faithful to only one person, the new God of War. The two shared a brief short kiss which had Aphrodite mentally begging for more, but she knew the time to express how much she missed and loved her beloved would come shortly.

Aphrodite reluctantly returned to her seat while Naruto looked to Zeus who gestured for him to take a seat in what was once Ares' throne. Naruto looked at it to see it was fashioned with a few skulls and blades as well as black metal with flames over it. Naruto walked towards it and sat down between Artemis and Hermes who watched in interest along with the other gods. Upon Naruto getting comfortable, the throne instantly began to change to reflect Naruto's mentality.

The skulls turned to ash, the flames went out, the blades fell off, and the black began to pale. Within moments, the chair had become platinum with golden accents and designs. Golden chains wrapped around the arm rests, and the head of a fox appeared at the top of the throne while nine tails were held in a permanent waving position. The eyes of the fox had blue flames. Apollo couldn't help but give a whistle at how cool it was while Naruto himself found it cool too. Everyone's attention was then given to Zeus who spoke as he regarded Naruto.

"Welcome to Olympus. Achilles, God of War."

 **Chapter 23: Chapter 22**

 **Chapter XXII**

"I swear, is all you gods eat are these stupid squares?"

"Yup! I mean we eat other stuff, but ambrosia is just yum!" Aphrodite giggled as she ate an ambrosia square, lying on her bed naked beside her beloved who had a grimace on his face. "Oh come on babe, it's not that bad," she shrugged while Naruto rolled his eyes as he gave a grumble.

"I just need something else ya know? Something with a different texture, a different flavor, a different amount of filling," Naruto said to himself while Aphrodite simply chuckled. "I'll come up with something, hopefully soon." Aphrodite gave him a glance then gained a soft smile on her face which he caught and raised a brow. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing," she sang lightly as she enjoyed her square. Naruto continued to give her a questioning gaze as he nudged for her to speak her mind, causing her to giggle. "I don't know, I'm just happy that we're together again. I mean here you are in my bed with me, with no time limit on how long we can be together," Naruto hummed as she positioned herself so she could cuddle up against him. "We have all the time in the world, and no one has to bother us. Not Zeus, not Ares, no one," she whispered while trailing her finger across his chest.

Naruto remained silent as he simply held her close to him, her aroma intoxicating to him as he was starting to feel aroused. Aphrodite kissed his neck then guided his face down so she could stare into his eyes. "Naruto, will you marry me?" If Naruto was caught off guard by her question, he didn't show it. He simply shifted a bit so he could get a better look at her.

"Where did this come from love?"

Aphrodite gave a small smile as she continued to caress his skin, "You're a god now love. Which means nothing is holding us back from doing what we please. There is no law holding us back from marrying each other or starting a family," she expressed. "We've been together for just as long you were married to the others, but as much as I wanted too, I couldn't marry you," Aphrodite frowned. "I had no choice but to sit by and watch as you enjoyed your life with your family while I visited on occasion. I don't want that to happen again."

Naruto said nothing in response so she continued. "I know you are still adjusting to be a God. And I know you still are mourning your family but…I want this. I want you," Aphrodite said strongly as she looked into his eyes. "I have never felt so strongly or sure about someone like this in my life. For the first time since I was born, I know what true love is and I'm a Goddess of love," she chuckled humorlessly. "I want to be your wife Naruto. I want to be the mother of your children. I want to wake up everyday happy and content knowing that you are mine and I am yours. So will you marry me?"

Aphrodite held her breath as she gazed into Naruto's thoughtful eyes, as if he was thinking over his answer. He soon peered his head in and captured her lips with a certain intensity that she hadn't known before. He soon pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "Dite, I had always planned on marrying you," he revealed causing her eyes to widen slightly as tears began to appear. "I will happily be your husband and make love to you everyday if that's what you want. But…"

"But?"

Naruto bit his lip as he composed his thoughts, "You most likely won't be my only wife."

"As long as I'm the first and our love never fails, I don't care how many wives come after me," she scoffed as she ran her hands through his hair. "I just want to have you, even if I have to share. Just marry me first?" Naruto gave a smile as he switched their position so now she was on top. Aphrodite leaned up and arched her back as Naruto guided his length to her dripping slit. Raising her fat ass she then slammed herself down on his length his dick stretching her walls as well as filling her up completely. "Ohh~ I love this."

"Agreed," was all Naruto said before he gripped on to her hips and began to slam her down on his meat while he piston into her. Aphrodite screamed freely in pleasure as her beloved took control of the situation. The sound of skin slapping filled the bed chambers and Aphrodite began to move her hips back and forth while biting her lip. The two had their eyes connected as the gave into their lust for what could have been the tenth time that morning.

Aphrodite's breasts jiggled up and down while her nipples were as hard as could be. The mere sight of this gorgeous goddess riding made Naruto's boner painfully harder and grow a bit. The only thing soothing the pain was Aphrodite's slick tight gushing pussy clenching him and milking him. Naruto soon leaned up and buried himself into the valley of the breasts while his hands played with her big ass. He couldn't get enough of this skinship. He needed more of her, he wanted to hold on to her forever as his fingers sunk into her flesh.

The Goddess of love arched her back more as she continued to ride the god below her, pushing his head further into her breasts. The feeling he was giving her was almost incomprehensible. Despite her eyes being closed, allowing her to enjoy the sensations of pleasure, her eyes were had rolled back to her head while she continued to call out his name, begging for more. Then there was a sudden wave of pleasure that made her entire body tighten, and she heard Naruto groan from the sudden vice grip she had on his length.

The two continued to rock against each other, causing the entire bed to rattle and shake. If it wasn't for the fact that her chambers were sealed off from the rest of Olympus, she was positive all of Olympus would have heard her screams. Within minutes, Aphrodite could feel the familiar intense feeling in her loins begin to come full force and she gripped the head of her love and brought her head down for a fierce kiss. The two wrapped their tongues around each other, as they held one another close to each other. Aphrodite clenched her pussy as best as she could just as Naruto gave one more pump upward, making sure he went no where.

The two Gods suddenly exploded in a show of light as they reached their united climax. They both rode the orgasm together, never separating from their loving intense kiss. A minute or so passed before the two came down from their high and slowly separated, their eyes slowly opening to gaze at each other. With sleepy half-lidded eyes she rubbed his whiskers affectionately. "I'm going to marry you, and you're going to be mine forever," she declared. Naruto chuckled as his hold on her tightened and he switched their position so they were now laying side by side, though their sexes never came undone. As Aphrodite was being lulled to sleep by the warmth and loving embrace of her fiance, she heard him say,

"I have no doubts about that."

"You've been quite busy,"

"More like getting busy," Naruto sighed lightly as he looked over the beauty of Olympia. Athena gave a chuckle as she looked over the Kingdom of the Gods as well. It was still a sight to behold, one she felt the Gods took for granted. She glanced to Naruto who still seemed enamored by the sight, taking everything in.

The buildings and castles were tall, made out of fine rock with gold lining. All the immortal creatures of Olympus going about their day as mortals would. Then in the north was the large imposing mountain castle Olympus. It was this castle where the Twelve Olympian Gods came to discuss important matters or have gatherings. It was also the castle where Zeus and Hera lived. The other gods could live there as well, but simply preferred not too, having their own chambers situated somewhere in Olympia.

Currently Naruto was visiting Athena while Aphrodite napped from their intense love making. It's been about ten days since he became a god, and every day he spent it with her to make up for the ten years he had been away from her. Naruto didn't mind, as it allowed him to spend his pent up energy and pour whatever emotion he was feeling into the sex. Now he was simply taking in the fact he was actually a God. God of War no less.

"So God of War," Athena teased lightly, as if reading his thoughts. "What do you plan to do now?" she wondered with Naruto raising a brow. "All Wars within Greece that Ares had authorized have stopped due to your new reign. I think the mortals have been enjoying the ten day peace due your frolicking with Aphrodite."

"Ha ha," Naruto grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know really. I personally think these wars have been scarring Greece. They've been getting out of hand," he said with Athena humming in agreement. "But, if there are no wars, I will begin to cease to exist," he added with Athena giving another nod. "Hm, I'll come up with something."

"I know," Athena voiced with Naruto glancing to her. "You're smart, incredibly so. I'm sure you will come up with some loophole to be able to continue to gather strength yet keep Greece from being hurt as much." Naruto said nothing in return as he simply leaned against the railing. "You never expected this."

"Not in the least bit," Naruto admitted earning a laugh from Athena which he glanced to her. She seemed to catch his eye and stopped a bit, giving him a curious expression.

"What is it?"

"I like your laugh," he told her which made her blink a bit. "I've never heard it before. You're always so serious, so tense." He added with Athena blushing lightly. "It's…great to see you actually be relaxed and smile. Makes you even more beautiful," Naruto smiled honestly and her blush darkened a bit more. Her grey eyes focused on him a bit and she looked away from him, moving a lock behind her ear.

"Well ahem," she cleared her throat. "I do admit, nothing seems as grave anymore now that Ares isn't around," Athena shrugged as Naruto watched her. "He always made things…difficult. I always felt on guard, waiting for him to do something stupid," Athena huffed. "Can't say I really miss my brother."

"I'm sorry he took all your fun away," Naruto said, earning a glance. "I don't plan on causing trouble if I can help it. In fact, I'd rather prefer if we work together," he smiled lightly with Athena raising a delicate brow. "As mortals, we're taught that those who follow Ares and those who follow Athena don't get along very well. Simply because of the fact there is no Justice in War. We're taught that though tactic is valued, using our smarts too much is considered weak. I never agreed,"

"Which is why were hailed as one of the strongest Fighters and Kings of Greece," Athena smiled. Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle in response as Athena looked to Olympus. "I would like nothing more to work together with you. I'm sure together we could get a lot of good done for Greece." Naruto couldn't help but agree with a nod. "I should ask though, how are you going to cement yourself as the new God of War to Greece? I mean no one really knows that it is you now."

Naruto was silent as he was currently in thought then after a few moments he gave a small smile. "Simple, I gain followers," he shrugged with Athena humming in agreement. He then turned to Athena and gave a determined smile which caught her attention.

"How would like to help build a city?"

"Do you know what you're asking of me?"

"I do," Naruto nodded his head as he sat across from Hephaestus who was currently giving his unknown half brother a look. "Okay, maybe not really. What am I asking you? Because I really wasn't expecting this kind of response," he admitted with a grumble.

Hephaestus gave a sigh as he crossed his arms. "Helping you and Athena build a city? No issues. It would actually give me something to do. But to forge you sacred armor and equipment that you yourself will not wear? There are issues."

"Such as?"

"Such as the fact you are basically trying to give mortals a permanent means to actually fight against Gods!" Hephaestus pointed out causing Naruto to raise a brow.

"Who said anything about them being for mortals?"

Now Hephaestus was stumped. "Eh?"

"Hephaestus, I plan on having armor for mortals, but not high grade godly armor as the ones I am asking you to help me forge," Naruto informed. "I just realized that I was _made_ a God. I wasn't born a God like the rest of you. You know what that tells me?"

"You're a special case?"

"No, this godly power can be _taken_ away from me."

"Oh. OH!" Hephaestus suddenly understood, as it clicked. "I get it now! You want to create this armor, so that just in case something happens and you're power is taken away, you aren't left with nothing."

"Exactly."

"So you don't plan on giving any of this armor to mortals?"

"Unless they happen to be my children directly from my loins? No."

"Hm, I'll help you then. But what's with this insight? Do you really think you'll mess up a God that you're power will get taken away?"

"I must expect the unexpected," Naruto responded with a frown. "Anything can happen, and I'd rather be prepared for anything if I can help it. I never expected for Ares to get jealous and slay my family, yet he did. If I can avoid something, or at least null some damage, I'll do it," Naruto shrugged.

"I understand. Do you have some kind of blueprints?" he wondered with Naruto nodding his head as he handed Hephaestus three scrolls. He raised a brow and looked at each of them and hummed, nodding his head. "One for weapons, another for Armor and the third for the mortals." Naruto nodded his head and Hephaestus closed them. "Okay, but you are going to have to help me in making the armor and weapons for you, that way they respond to your personal signature."

"I understand. But before anything Hephaestus I want this done," Naruto said as he handed him a scrolls. The god raised a brow and took it, looking it over his eyes widened a bit then looked to Naruto incredulously, as if asking he was serious. "Yes I'm serious. I personally rather not have enemies I did not make because of that idiot Ares. Will this fix the problem? No, but it's a start and a show of friendship."

"You are such a better god then that asshole," Hephaestus grumbled. "You're even treating my estranged wife like the queen she is," Hephaestus chuckled with Naruto tensing slightly and the god gave Naruto a smirk. "She told me about wanting to re-marry,"

"She came to you?"

"I was even more surprised than you," Hephaestus admitted. "I mean she's been having sexual relations with others since the day we married. So I was surprised when she came to me asking for forgiveness and permission to marry you," Hephaestus hummed with Naruto staying quiet. "I told her she was forgiven and didn't need my permission. It's Hera's permission she needs. But if she needed my okay that badly, I gave it to her." Hephaestus shrugged. "You love each other, I can see it clear as day. Treat her like the Goddess she never gave me a chance too,"

"I will," Naruto smiled as he placed his hand on Hephaestus shoulder with a grin. "Thank you, brother." Hephaestus hummed with a small smile, for some reason feeling happy of hearing such a title.

"Yeah yeah. Now get out of here, I got my work cut out for me."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am," Naruto nodded with a smile as he walked the quiet streets of Olympia with his mother. "I love her, and I'm willing to give her anything she desires that is within reason. If it's marriage, so be it." Naruto shrugged with Hera giving a small frown, "You have a problem with this?"

"I have a problem with her dear," Hera sighed before she grabbed onto his hand, and the two were no longer in the streets. Instead they were in her own private garden. Naruto glanced around but remained focused on his mother who probably wanted to talk without being eavesdropped on. "This is Aphrodite we are speaking about. She is the goddess of love, lust, sexuality and beauty, which means she attracts a lot of attention to the point Ares was willing to slay an entire Kingdom to keep her as his,"

Naruto remained silent as Hera went on. "Do you know how many children she has birthed because of her frolicking with mortals who happen to catch her eye? Marriage means nothing to her, it's not sacred to her. She's ignored other peoples marriages and her own. What makes you think marrying her will change?"

Hera didn't let Naruto even speak as she went on, "Naruto sweetheart. I understand she has some very amazing sex but still. I allowed this relationship to form because I saw it as innocent, nothing too serious. But marriage? Son, you want to marry a whore!" Hera glared at him and Naruto returned it with his own calm look in his eyes. "I can't allow that. I won't allow my son, who I see as special and dear to my heart, give his complete loyalty and love to someone who has spread her legs for all of Greece."

Naruto gazed at her in silence as she returned it, waiting for him to respond. "Nothing I say, is going to change your mind, is it?" he asked and Hera shook her head. Naruto gave a soft sigh as he slowly nodded his head, "Very well. Then there is nothing left to talk about. Have a goodnight Mother," Naruto wished as he kissed her cheek then turned, walking off.

"Naruto," Hera called but he didn't respond. She didn't like this, she didn't like this at all. There was no anger, not even slight irritation, just apathy. She had expecting some kind of fight, some kind of rise. But this? This was unexpected. Hera watched with an uneasy stomach and worried eyes as her beloved son left her chambers.

It would be the last time he would set foot in it again.

"What do you mean she said no?"

"Exactly as it sounds," Naruto answered Aphrodite as he polished the blade of Kami-Sureiya. She was currently in the bed wearing a usual sexy alluring night gown while Naruto sat at the edge of the bed wearing simple pants as he tended to his sword. She had been hoping for some good news from the man she loved, after all just the other day she had gone to see Hera after Hephaestus and ask for permission to divorce her marriage with said smith and marry the Queen's son. Hera simply told her she would talk with Naruto.

Now a few days or so later, Naruto comes back telling her Hera said no? What the hell!? "Did she say why? What exactly happened?" Aphrodite questioned and Naruto didn't answer immediately. "Naruto?" the blond gave a sigh as he paused his actions for the moment.

"I had lunch with Athena, discussing plans for the city and what not among other things," Naruto started. "Lunch soon turned into a Spar, and Hera came to visit," Naruto continued with Aphrodite noting the lack of the title he usually gave the Queen. "She and I decided to have dinner and spend some time together. We talked about various things, the city, followers, Magic, yadda yadda," he waved it on. "As I was walking her home, enjoying the night, she brought up the fact you came to see her. She asked me if I was serious, I told her yes and she said no,"

Aphrodite's frown increased as Naruto gave an uncaring shrug. "Is that it?" that couldn't have been it. She knew Hera, who was very opinionated and used her voice unlike Hestia who usually kept quiet and to herself. There was no way Hera just said 'no' and left it at that. "Did she say anything else?"

"Dite."

"Don't play me Naruto," Aphrodite growled at him. "What did Hera say?" The Goddess demanded but he didn't answer. "Naruto!" she called and moved towards him, she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, and he did with apathetic eyes. "What did Hera say? Why did she say no?" Naruto frowned as he grabbed her hands and removed them from his face as he turned his position to speak.

"She called you a whore, Dite." He stated and her eyes widened a bit. "She said you don't honor marriage, whether it is someone else's or your own. It's not sacred to you," he went on while she grumbled inwardly, that did sound like something Hera would say. "She also won't allow her son to give his complete love and loyalty to someone who has spread her legs for all of Greece."

Now that hurt.

It _really_ hurt.

Aphrodite trembled a bit as she gazed into his eyes, tears starting to well up. "Y-you don't think that do you?" she hoped. She wasn't sure if she would be able to bear Naruto no longer loving her because of her past choices, it would be too much for her. She already lost him to battle. She knew that if she lost him because of her then…

The goddess gave a cute moan as Naruto claimed her lips while his hands ventured across her perfect body, teasing her a bit as he laid her down onto the bed. He spread her legs with a single leg and with a single stroke, found himself buried into her. This made her moan aloud as the perfect feeling of being full made her feel complete while she slowly returned her beloved's kiss. Moments later Naruto slowly rocked against her as he separated a bit from her.

Naruto smiled softly as he looked into her eyes, "I don't fall in love with women who I think are whores." Hearing this made her tears fall, but not from sadness. "Aphrodite, I don't care what you did or who you did before me, before our love. What matters to me is that the only person you are spreading your legs for willingly, is me. I love you, and I will always love you until you show me I shouldn't," Naruto expressed just as he began to pick up his pace, causing a gasp to come from her.

"What everyone else says doesn't matter to me. If they don't agree, too bad. If they don't understand, too bad," Naruto growled as he began to push power into his strokes, causing her to already have her first small orgasm. "If my own mother, can not support me despite knowing how I feel about you, then she doesn't need to be apart of our life together."

Aphrodite bit back a moan as she responded to him, "But love, I don't want to come between you and your mother."

"You won't. It's my mother who is coming between my mother and I," Naruto corrected. "My choice is to love and marry you. Her choice is to come between it. If that is the case then so be it," he shrugged as he dipped down and began to suck on her neck, causing her nipples to become hard. "Hera is the Goddess of Marriage, not the Goddess of Love," Naruto said as he neared her ear. "She may prevent me from legally marrying you, but she can't prevent me from loving you,"

Upon hearing that, it pushed Aphrodite to orgasm once again. One that rocked her entire body. She wrapped herself around Naruto and held him tight while kissing him deeply. Naruto himself gave a grunt as he gave another push, entering her womb and releasing inside her. Aphrodite moaned contently at the warmness she felt and carefully pulled away from Naruto, gazing into his eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Aphrodite wondered quietly as Naruto switched their positions so she was now laying atop of him. Naruto held her, trailing his hand down her back as he gazed at the ceiling in thought.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are my wife." This made the Goddess look to him with slight surprise and then gave a smile. "We live as we will, though Hera is not welcome into our lives until she gives us what we desire." Naruto added though Aphrodite gave a small frown. "Her choice is to deny our love, well every choice has consequences. The consequence to hers is her son denying her. If she can't accept you, I can't accept her."

"Does this mean you don't love her?"

"Of course not," Naruto shook his head with a frown. "I will always love my mother. When she seriously needs me, I will be there. But she needs to understand that this is my choice. I'm a grown man, and apparently a God now. She has to let me live with my decisions. So until she gets some act right," he trailed off as he closed his eyes and Aphrodite gave a soft smile. "We have to meet with Amaterasu soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen her since I've become a God. I can't put it off much longer," he grumbled. "And since I need to go see her, it's only right that I let you meet the second woman I love with all my heart." Aphrodite hummed as she started to drift to sleep. "I'm sure this meeting will go better than the one with Hera," he sighed as he too began to fall asleep. Aphrodite giggled quietly as she snuggled into her beloved's embrace, a smile on her lovely face.

"I hope so."

"Are you sure about this?"

"If I wasn't, would I be here?" Naruto grumbled while Apollo put his hands up a bit defensively. The two were currently walking down the street, headed to a certain location that would help Naruto seek what he needed. "This is on my list of to do's. Besides, I'm not even sure she was the real reason behind all that bullshit,"

"She really wasn't," Apollo grumbled with a shrug. "She had made that damn cult a long time ago. When she got bored, she didn't have much to do with it. So I'm pretty sure you guys will get along, maybe." He grumbled with Naruto simply humming. "Anyway, here we are."

Naruto raised a brow as they had walked into a decent sized alley. "And you're sure this will get me to where I want to go?" Naruto asked with Apollo nodding his head. "And where exactly am I going again?"

"Circus Island," Apollo answered with Naruto raising a brow. "Circus island is an island in Greece, hidden away from humans. Contains all the magical creatures, ogres, trolls, unicorns, talking donkey's you know, magical shit," Apollo explained with Naruto nodding in understanding. "Except unlike the creatures here, they aren't Immortal, live a long time, but not Immortal."

"I see."

"Yeah, just be careful alright? Though you are a God, you still have the scent of a human. That might set some people off initially. If you need to get them off your ass, just flex a bit of that godly power of yours and you're good," Apollo grinned as he pat Naruto on the back. "But you shouldn't have to worry about that. This alley should place you exactly where you need to be," Apollo told him as he pressed a few bricks and suddenly they began to shift. "If you need to come back, just ask how and I'm sure you will,"

"Hm, thanks."

"Yup!"

 **Chapter 24: Chapter 23**

 **Chapter XXIII**

Naruto watched as the bricks shifted to the side, opening a doorway and Naruto walked through it. There was a flash of light that blinded him a bit, but when his vision cleared, he found himself in another alley. Looking behind him, he saw that the pathway was closed and he looked to the exit of the alley to see the streets were bustling. Walking towards it, he raised a brow when he saw different magical creatures going about their day as humans would.

Though he had to admit, he was quite attracted to the female humanoid creatures. There was something about them that made them exotic somehow. As he gazed at the populace before him, he realized that they were wearing clothing, holding conversation, marketing, etc. As if they were human.

It was still mind boggling to him. Here he thought that these abnormal creatures were simply mindless beasts that when came in contact with, they needed to be slain. But now he was starting to figure that the creatures he fights and the creatures before him, are different breeds.

Naruto shook his and began walking, though as he did so attention was beginning to fall upon him. And when it did movement slowed or even stopped. Words became halted or trailed off, but eyes were focused on Naruto. Mutters about him were shared, some glared. A tense and hostile aura settled in the area, and was directed towards Naruto which made him slightly uneasy. As if he was waiting for an attack...if so, he would have no trouble countering. But he had to wonder how come there were no humans here? Hell the closest thing he saw to human were nymphs.

Naruto came to a stop, as people blocked his path. This consisted of two ogres, one with light grayish blue skin and the other with puke green skin. The two somehow looked related and stood about 8ft high, somewhat muscular yet with a protruding belly. They were shirtless, having a satchel being carried by them, and their mouths were horrendous.

The two ogres stood in the back, looking as if they were bodyguards. In front of the ogres was a dark blue scaly lizard man, with big green lizard eyes. He seemed kind of muscular, only wearing a battle skirt and sandals, though he had a sword at his hip. Naruto then glanced towards the lightly muscular feline man that had dark orange fair with blue cat eyes. He at least had the decency to wear clothes, he also had daggers at his him. However lastly, in the very front leering and glaring at him was what Naruto would describe as an Orc.

It stood about 5'8, completely bald with dark grey skin, which was seemingly charred in some places. It's ears were pointy, and it had disgusting beady red eyes with sharp pointy Rat like teeth. It wore armor that looked as if it belonged to a common soldier, it also had a sword at it's him. Naruto found the creature disgusting, and wondered if the females of the species were just as hideous...that would be something he needed to find out.

"You! Human!" the Orc squawked, pointing a grubby finger with a long dirty nail, at Naruto making him raise a brow. "You're filthy kind are not welcome here! State your business!"

"I came here for business Orc," Naruto responded with a crisp tone. "Move aside, you are keeping me from my objective," he ordered. This seemed to tick the Orc off as it whipped out a dagger and pointed it Naruto with a snarl.

"Wrong statement pig!"

The Orc however gave a shiver as a powerful aura began to emit from Naruto. "I wish to be no problem. As I said, I came for business, step aside and let me pass so I can be on my way," Naruto ordered. "I mean your people no harm," he said a bit more kindly to the people around that were quite fearful rather than the Orc.

"He lies!"

"He is human!"

"Kill em!"

"The people have spoken!" The Orc grinned devilishly as he moved to strike Naruto but he quickly realized how weak he was compared to the blond as within a single moment he was on the ground, facing the group his own dagger to his throat, while Naruto's foot pressed heavily onto his back.

"He's a solider!" The lizard man growled, pulling out his sword, while the others pulled out their weapons too, ready to strike at Naruto who watched them with careful eyes. More people were surrounding him with some kind of weapon in hand. Others were trying to stay away and protect their children who looked on in interest.

"Though my scent appears Human, you are threatening the _new_ God of War," Naruto growled lowly causing them to be a bit surprised. "You will _not_ mistake me with a human, and you _will_ ** _stand_** down," Naruto snarled causing them to back up a bit from him. He then glared at them, "If I wanted, I could have killed your friend here, then you all with my hands tied," Naruto boasted, making them a bit more scared of him. "But I came here in peace," he muttered dropping the dagger and walking a bit away from the Orc.

"What is going on here?" a manly voice demanded. Suddenly the group turned around and people turned their heads in it's direction. The mutterings went almost silent as people started to get on their knees, all besides Naruto. Naruto however gazed at what he guessed was the authority of this land with a blank expression.

Now before him were about three beings, each being a different creature. They all were mounted on black muscular horses and dressed in black cloaks. The one on the left was lizard man with actual muscles, his scales was a deep red and he had sharp horns poking out the back of his head with golden eyes. The one on the left was a bipedal tiger man, his fur being a deep orange with black lines and golden eyes as well, he looked muscular too.

Last, in the front was another orc, though he was not as hideous as the one from before. He simply looked big and someone who lifted every single day. He had long thin black hair that came down to his shoulders, his skin a dark grey with red eyes. He also had a square jaw with two fangs jutting from his bottom lip. Naruto assumed he was the leader.

"A Human! A human has come to our lands!"

The orc on the ground cried out. The Orc on the horse looked towards Naruto with a glare. The audience watched in silence, wondering what was about to happen. "He is no human," a softer voice spoke up, earning everyone's attention. Naruto didn't think it belonged to a female simply because there was no feminine tone to it. He looked towards the person to see, that they stood at 6'1, yet wore a black cloak similar to the officers, but had a hood up. "He is a God."

"I smell human blood coming from him!" The first Orc said with a squeal, but the stronger Orc growled at the creature, silencing him. This caused the first Orc to cower, while the second one gazed at Naruto up and down, sniffing the air.

"I smell the scent of human blood as well," the second Orc muttered. "But I can clearly smell Ichor. I am to guess you will take him as your responsibility?" The orc figured and the cloaked figure nodded his head. "Very well then, you...follow," the Orc ordered with a nod.

Naruto glanced between them before he walked towards the cloaked figure who simply nodded to the stronger Orc before leading Naruto away from the crowd that began to disperse as the guards ordered for them to return to their daily business.

The blond followed the cloaked figure into and down an ally, before making a few turns. The entire walk was silent, until they reached another alley, however this one was a dead end, as a brick wall was now blocking their way. The cloaked figure turned to him and Naruto could not see their eyes under the hood.

"I apologize for the disrespect, Lord Achilles," the cloaked figure said. "You're reign as God of War has yet to settle in with the people of Circus Island. Mistress has been expecting you, I believe Lord Apollo sent you down the wrong Alley."

"Did he now?" Naruto grumbled in thought as he thought back to the mischievous smirk Apollo had. "That ass, he pranked me! Me! The King of Pranks!" Naruto scowled to himself as he began to stew. "Oh he will regret it! It's on!" The Cloaked figure raised a brow under their hood but said nothing and turned to the wall.

The blond watched in fascination as the man's hand glowed a sky blue. He began touching certain bricks making them glow blue as well. After a few moments, the bricks started to shift around and after a minute or so, a doorway was open before them. The man lowered his hand, which stopped glowing, and walked through the doorway, the others following after him.

When Naruto walked through he immediately looked around, for signs of danger but found none. Instead what he found was a large room, which looked as if it could be a store. In fact, the room looked like it should belong to an alchemy room. There were shelves which were stacked with different kinds of filled glasses, some had complete rows of books. To the corner of the room was fully functioning alchemy table, and in front of them was a clerk counter, with an open book though no one was behind it.

"Mistress," the man called somewhat loudly.

"I hear ya! I'm coming!" They heard from the back room, which was behind the counter. Within a few moments, footsteps were heard as someone came out from the back room and Naruto's breath hitched a bit as he gazed at the gorgeous woman before him. She had lightly tan skin, Long wavy black hair with some of it covering her left eye. Her right eye was blood red, her lips were completely supple, adorned with light grayish purple lipstick. She had gold thin hoop earrings and a golden choker necklace as well. She was garbed in a dark blue somewhat revealing robe like dress. Her breasts were nearly out on display, and her thick long legs were as well. On her arms were gold braces and she wore black forearm sleeves. The woman looked as if she could be a goddess...it was amazing.

The woman laid eyes on Naruto and a huge grin came upon her face. "Oh my gods! You have grown up so much!" The woman cheered as she jumped across the counter and hugged Naruto, suffocating him in the valley of her breasts not that he minded one bit. It was kind of strange since she was 5'9, and he was bending down. "It seems like I haven't seen you in forever!" she then pulled him out of her breasts and locked lips with him in a passionate tongue filled kiss, which Naruto was having a hard time not responding too.

Before he could either respond or pull away she had already separated from Naruto with a grin. "And how handsome you have become! I guess Dite didn't really need to bless you after all," the woman grinned as she then felt up on Naruto's package and her grin turned even more sultry. "Oooh, I don't think that should go unattended for too long darling, you could get backed up," she winked.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly in response, "I ahem, release enough, thank you." The woman gave a slight perverted giggle and he looked her over with a small smile. "Dite did tell me you were beautiful, but I didn't think much of it. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Circe," Naruto greeted as he kissed her hand. Despite herself, Circe blushed lightly and gave a giggle.

"Oh dear, please just call me Circe," The Goddess winked. Naruto chuckled as he nodded his head. "So tell me Naru, what brings you here to Circus island and without dear Dite?" Circe wondered with a small smirk.

"I've come to ask something of you," Naruto said in a slightly more serious tone. Circe raised a delicate brow as Naruto gave a small smile, "I would like you to teach me all you can about Magic." Hearing this caught Circe off guard but she then gained a sly smile.

"Magic eh? And pray tell my dear God of War, what would you need to learn Magic for?"

"It's a useful way of life that I want to include into mine," Naruto answered, his smile still remaining. Though he could see the flirtatious smile on her features, he could see Circe was watching him closely, studying him. "During my time with Lady Amaterasu, I was taught the art of Ninshu and Ninjutsu as well as Spiritual arts as well," Naruto told her. "In my ten years of learning I have nearly mastered it, but I yearn to learn more. Magic is another form of these arts I wish to learn and master,"

"Hm, interesting," Circe smiled lightly. "Never have I met anyone, God, Magical creature or human, come to me requesting to learn Magic," she chuckled. "They see it as either trickery or underhanded tactics. Granted do I know everything about Magic as Lady Hecate? No, but I know enough," Circe shrugged. "Magic will not take ten years to master,"

"It's a good thing I'm a God then," Naruto smiled. "To be honest, I probably haven't even mastered any of the other arts I mentioned. Ten years isn't enough to master anything. But with this immortal life, I can. But not only do I want to learn it, I want to spread it's teachings to those who are willing to learn,"

"Seriously?" Circe asked, completely caught off guard by this. "Are you even sure that is wise? I mean, humans do tend to abuse power. Magic is power, and it can be…"

"Dangerous put into the wrong hands yes. But that's with everything that is power," Naruto nodded in agreement. "However I want to teach magic to those I know who are worthy. Will it soon get out of control in the future? Yes but still. But I am getting ahead of myself, I would like to learn first before I teach anyone."

"You want to learn magic," Circe stated, mostly to herself. She gazed at the ground in thought before she focused on Naruto. And what are you going to give me for this exchange? I can think of about one-hundred and nine positions that you and I can do, Na-ru-to," she smiled, edging closer and closer to his lips as she pronounced his name. But before she plant her lips on his, she stopped herself. She expected him to move himself away from her, but he didn't, in fact it seemed as if he was welcoming her closeness. His body language alone was enough to make her pussy wet.

"I'm willing to give you some sex lessons, in exchange for Magic lessons," Naruto said huskily, his cool breath tickling her lips which sent a shiver down her spine. "Dite tells me how close you two are, and she has expressed to me she has no issues sharing with someone she sees as her best friend," Naruto added and Circe slowly licked her lips.

"How kind of her."

The two slowly crept towards one another, ready to cut the tension with a simple kiss that would to something amazing. Just as Circe's full pink lips were about to meld together with this godly handsome God's…

"Ahem."

The moment was ruined.

She took a few steps back and leaned against the counter before glancing towards the cloaked figure, sucking her teeth as she saw him. "Arir! Take off that damn hood! You know I hate it when you where it inside," she barked and the person nodded.

With a slightly disappointed expression, Naruto looked towards the now identified Arir and watched as he took off his hood, revealing himself. The two were now gazing at a seemingly young man with light paled skin, groomed eyebrows, definitive cheekbones, dark blue eyes, and shoulder length platinum blond hair. His most defining characteristic was his pointed ears, signifying he was not human.

"You're an elf?" Naruto questioned and the man gave a raised brow, but nodded. "Huh...cool, I didn't know Elves resided in greece," he muttered but Arir shook his head.

"They don't," he stated. "My sister and I, we traveled away from our lands, Middangeard. Things happened and we ended up here in greece, under Mistress Circe's care," he informed and Naruto hummed, finding the information interesting.

Athena told him how Elves were magical creatures belonging to the Norse Pantheon. She said they are wise, beautiful creatures that specialize in magic. So it was really a surprise to him when, an elf that belonged to the Norse pantheon was here in the Greek Pantheon. "So Apollo told me this place is called Circus Island and a home to magical creatures. Why not humans?"

Circe nodded her head as she crossed her arms. "Because humans _don't_ belong here. Their ignorance and self-entitlement to everything would ruin this land. And by land, I mean Circus Island...I made it myself with the help of Hecate and Poseidon, not to mention permission from Zeus," Circe muttered. "Anyway, this place is actually bigger than it looks, because it belongs to all the magical creatures in the Greek Pantheon...the tames one at least,"

"So let me get this straight. Every magical creature, in this pantheon, that is not wild...lives here?" a nod. "No humans whatsoever?" another nod. "And this place is basically a magical creature civilization like the human civilization with kingdoms and cities?" nods were his answers. "That's smart,"

"Thank you!" Circe grinned. "Now on to business," Circe clapped her hands as she walked behind the counter, wanting to put physical distance between she and Naruto, lest she jump his bones. "So you want to learn Magic yes?"

"I do, but I am not the only one," Naruto told her which made her pause and look at him with a slight raised brow. "Aphrodite wishes to learn too," Naruto brought up and Circe relaxed though she was curious, asking him about it. "She doesn't want to be considered just a pretty face. Athena unintentionally said something that pissed her off the other day, so now she's all gung-ho on learning combat skills,"

"Well I'm all for it! There a reason she didn't come with you?"

"Spending time with Hephaestus."

"Ah. Well then I'm all for teaching you both Magic," Circe smiled which Naruto returned. "You seem so determined and don't really care about how long it will take, which is great. But before I can, there is something I need you to do for me. Call it an exchange of sorts,"

"What is it?" he wondered curiously as he noticed the slight edge to her tone which let him know this was personal and had nothing to do with sex.

"A few weeks ago, Arir's sister, Aayla, left for a bounty just on the outskirts of the city, she was also tasked of gathering some materials for me," Naruto remained silent as Arir closed his eyes, scrunching his fist. "She never returned," Circe said softly, yet loud enough for him to hear. "She was kidnapped by a band of Orcs and Ogres. We don't know what they have done with her...but either they have her, or traded her to a bigger business,"

"And you want me to go find her." Naruto finished with the two nodding, but Naruto frowned. "Why me? What's the problem that Arir can't go after her? Or even you? You are a Goddess after all." Circe shook her head.

"That is the exact reason why I can not do it myself," she said. "We Gods have rules, and one of those rules is to not interfere with Mortal affairs. As A goddess, I go myself and take back Aayla, I would be breaking that rule," she explained while Naruto scoffed. "Arir himself can't do it, because there might be a chance they are waiting to nab him as well. And if they have to Elves...it could be bad, it's already bad they have one,"

"Okay, but I'm a God. Doesn't that rule apply to me too?"

"Not exactly," Circe smirked with Naruto raising a brow. "You are a new God, the God of War at that. Being a new God gives you to be able to use the excuse you didn't know any better, which you don't. But also as the God of War, you have the authority to reek havoc as you please personally. Ares has done it himself plenty of times," Naruto hummed quietly to himself, as he couldn't help but think of Sparta. "If you yourself do it, then is an act of War, which you are God of."

"Loophole."

"Exactly."

"If it means Dite and I get lessons in Magic, I'm in."

"Great! Arir debrief him!"

"Yes Mistress." Arir then turned to Naruto and gave a bow to him. "Thank you very much for deciding to rescue my sister. She means a lot to me, and I have been tormented ever since I found out of her kidnapping," he informed and Naruto nodded in understanding. Finding a map, Arir laid it down and began to explain it to them.

"The band of Orcs and Ogres, decided to call themselves, Undermine…"

"Found them."

Naruto stopped at a tree and took cover. He took a quick glance to assess the targets to see they were sitting around a fire, tents set up as well. There were a total of six, three of them still armored, while two were not armored, and the last was taking off his armor.

He was also able to tell that they were Orcs, as their skin was black and blotchy, with their ears pointed and rat like teeth. None of them were overly muscular, and he couldn't distinguish which one was the leader. Glancing up he saw that a clone was straight across from him in the trees, bow at the ready. The two met eyes and nodded, Naruto revealed himself to the Orcs.

"Hello boys," Naruto greeted and their eyes went wide as they saw him. He could see the fear and anger in their eyes, and knew what they were about to hiss out with gritted teeth.

"HUM-GUH!" The first orc glurged as he fell to his knees, an arrow head sticking out from the back of his throat. The other orcs eyes became even wider while the clone changed locations so he wouldn't be spotted. Naruto gave a smirk like smile at them before speaking.

"Now that I've made an example of out your friend, that is what you are going to look like, if you don't tell me what I want to know," Naruto warned and they remaining five gazed at him with glares. He raised a brow as one with armor lunged at him, pulling out a dagger to stab him.

Easily, Naruto moved to the side, snatched at the orcs wrist, crushed it, grabbed the dagger and plunged the blade through the screaming Orc's head, killing him instantly. Dropping the body without care Naruto then gazed at the left. "And then there was four," he smirked. "Now...have I come across how serious I am?" He wondered and they all nodded. "Good, just tell me what I to know and I'll consider leaving you alive,"

They gave more nods and Naruto smiled before speaking, though their faces were filled with fear. "Alright. A few weeks ago a friend of mine was minding her own business...and now I got word she had been kidnapped, and your group is responsible," Naruto glared.

"W-we dont know what your-Ah!" The orc cried out an arrow punctured his left calf. Falling to his knees he gritted his teeth in pain as blood trickled down his leg. The other four were looking around in the trees wondering where the arrow had come from. But there was no sign of an archer, so where were these attacks coming from?

"I don't care too much for liars," Naruto muttered as he gazed down at the wounded orc with a uncaring expression. "Next lie is told, someone ends up dying," Naruto warned and they nodded firmly in understanding. "Good," he smiled.

After a few moments he raised a brow, "Now, anyone want to try again?" He wondered. One of the orcs opened their mouth and Naruto cut him off with, "It doesn't matter who I am. Just know if I don't get what I want, you all die," he declared. "So I guess you can consider me death," he shrugged.

The orc closed his mouth and Naruto smirked. Another orc frowned and spoke up, bringing Naruto's gaze upon him. "This friend of yours, she was not human...correct?" He wondered in a gravelly voice.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yup. In fact she was an Elf, looks human but with pointy ears," Naruto supplied. The orcs glanced at each other and Naruto knew they had some information. "Something you would like to share?"

One gave a slight nod, fearful. "We...we know what elf you are speaking of. Such a beauty, exotic smooth dark skin, long dark silky hair, and that body," the orc grinned lecherously. As he spoke more his nervousness disappeared.

Then his life disappeared as an arrow was shot at the back of his head. The orc fell dead and the others jumped in surprise while Naruto looked on uncaringly. "Well, your friend there explained her in great detail, so you definitely know a lot...speak," he ordered with a serious tone.

"W-we didn't rape her!" The third orc with the arrow in his calf proclaimed. "There was some kind of seal that prevented us from doing so even if we wanted!" Naruto was slightly amused but said nothing, while that info was nice, it was not what he was looking for. His attention was given to the next orc who spoke next.

"He's right. Our job is simply is to bring in candidates for the slave market," he stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "We were hired by a king to bring in exotic magical for slaves, our captain who was with us at the time accompanied us and we found her. It was a hazmog to get her though," he grumbled. "Killed two our men with just a flower stem,"

"Where is she now?" Naruto demanded and the orc gave a thoughtful look before speaking.

"Our captain relieved her from our care as soon as we brought her back to base. My guess at this point she is either in the kings care, or within the market," the orc explained.

Naruto hummed in thought, thinking about his next move. "Which one do you think she is most likely at?" He wondered. The orc was silent for a few moments in thought.

"The king. She really was a beauty, amazing frame, beautiful face, a fighter as well. A specimen as she would sure be very expensive, an expense only a king could pay for," he stated.

"And what king is this? Where is he located and how important is he?" Naruto questioned. The orcs were silent, seemingly clueless. Naruto raised a brow and suddenly the orc with the arrow in his calf spoke.

"King Herbus! King Herbus of Herbun kingdom! Mid class king, greedy, short, dishonest and cowardly Imp!" The orc listed. "Has four guards who basically run the castle and protect. Each of them strong in their individual right, thats all I know I swear!" He cried out.

Naruto looked on but nodded. "Thank you gentlemen, lets hope we don't cross paths again," with that Naruto smiled and walked away leaving them alone as the clone disappeared. Once the Orcs were sure the strange yellow haired human was gone, the Orcs released a breath of air.

"Someone get this damn arrow out my leg!"

"Stupid bitch!"

With a strong arm, the guardsmen threw a body against the wall before slamming the jail cell closed. "You don't want to eat?! That's fine! But King Herbus is going to _make_ you eat!" The guardsmen snarled before stomping off, leaving the prisoner in their cell.

"Dôl gîn lost Pe-channas!" The prisoner cursed in their natural tongue. Sitting up, they dusted themselves off before looking at the flipped over bowl, that had gruel in it; now it's contents were spilled all over the floor. "úra," they grimaced.

The prisoner sighed as they grumbled, wondering how they got stuck in this predicament. One moment she is looking for the ingredients her mistress needed, next thing she knows she stabbing two orcs with a fresh flower stem and fighting off about six more...then her world goes black.

And when she woke up, she was tied up being carried by a bigger stronger uglier orc, the one who knocked her out. He then brought her to the castle, where she had the misfortune of meeting the King. He was the definition of imp; then much to her rage, she learned she was to be his slave, his sex slave at that.

If anyone knew her, then they would know how much they pissed her off. She was no prude by any means, but it went against her very being to be sexually intimate with anyone who was not her destined mate. She did not vow to a goddess or anything of the sort, it simply because of her morals. Why give her body to one who was not her mate, her true mate? Yes, she could love, others, but she would never be intimate with them. And how would she find her mate? Why by seales of course. The Elven Clan she hails from believe in soulmates and such, they also take part in magic, from white magic, to the dark arts. And as a servant under Circe and a follower of Hecate, her knowledge has simply grown.

Anyway, each clan member when born is branded with a seal. A seal that merges with the soul, making it a beacon of sorts. Then the beacon only reacts when the destined one has completely revealed themselves and is true. The symptoms the branded go through are significant, so one will know when they meet their destined one.

The branded isn't hurt in anyway if they don't find their destined one, nor are their feelings towards their destined one altered in anyway. Which in her mind is great, it means she has a choice to choose if she accepts her destined one or not. But since she was a firm believer in the seal, she herself created a seal that would prevent sexual acts if not released by her.

It was the main reason she wasn't raped on the way to the castle and why the King was so furious he could not have his perverted fun with her. Sadly, he could still touch her body, but he could not penetrate her in any way, or his disgusting member would get fried. The thought of it made her smile, oh how she would encourage him only for him to lose what he deemed most precious.

"I need to get out of here," she muttered to herself, her golden amber eyes half lidded as she gazed out of her cell. If only she had a weapon of some sort, she glanced down at her wrists to see the chains clasped around them and her ankles. There weren't enough links for her to try and force the bars open, and she didn't have a cutting weapon, or any weapon for that matter.

She could not stay here, she did not fear for her chastity, or even her life. She feared on how her mistress would react when she showed up late with her ingredients. If she had one shot, she could easily kill Herbus, and all the guards, but they always managed to hold down her arms and legs when dealing with her, and she was too short to headbutt them.

It wouldn't be much longer before a guard would come down and offer her food, only for her to refuse. She didn't need to eat, and she didn't want too. She wasn't stupid enough to figure out that the gruel they gave her was laced with something that wouldn't be beneficial to her health. She drank no water, ate no food, and took short breaths of air. Her body seemed relaxed, but it was constantly tense, waiting for that one shot that needed to be taken. She was ready to pounce.

"Who the hell are-GLAK!" One of the guards gurgled before a thud was heard. She raised a brow, when she heard yells from above, along with what sounded like heavy running.

She then heard a blood curdling scream that she recognized as orc, most likely for getting his member chopped off. She only knew this because she has castrated several in her life time, and they all seem to have the same scream. Her brow then raised when the screaming stopped abruptly.

Her attention was then given to the person who made their way down the isle and stopped at her cell. Her gold amber eyes narrowed as she glared at her supposed savior, the darkness masking their face however.

"Aayla?" the person asked, their voice being male. It was deep, yet sounded young, and slightly cheerful, but mostly serious.

"Aye," Aayla confirmed, ready to jump when the gate was open. She could strangle him with the chains then take off, maybe snap his neck, or simply knock him unconscious by slamming his head into the wall. Her thoughts were halted when the person tossed something, and a small black bag landed on the ground, sliding it to her.

Confused, she opened the bag and looked confused then surprised. Her eyes then turned towards her savior who seemed a bit satisfied.

"Come with me if you want to live,"

 **Chapter 25: Chapter 24**

 **Chapter XXIV**

Naruto emerged his head from the petals and looked around to see he was only a few yards away from the castle entrance. The large castle doors were guarded by two large ogres that had helmets, chest armor, gauntlets and spiked clubs for weapons. Humming quietly to himself, he wondered how he was going to get inside. Maybe he should have landed on top of the castle instead? Because the only way he could see himself making it inside the castle was killing the guards and pushing the doors open himself. Something he just might have to do regretfully.

He readied himself to hop out and go kill his targets but was surprised when the wagon he was in started to move, and not because of his own accord. Plunging his head back in, he waited a few moments and shifted his body so he could see what was going on without revealing himself. He couldn't see much, but he could hear the words that were being spoken. Apparently the owner of the cart needed to deliver the flower petals to the king, so the ogres needed to let him in.

Thinking he had lots of luck, he silently waited till he was inside the castle. Once the petal owner had left, Naruto peeked his head out to see he was in a dark room. With the coast being clear, he hopped out of the wagon and brushed himself off before looking around the room completely. Realizing he was in a trophy room, he rolled his eyes and left as quick as he could.

Now he needed to find a way to the cells, which is where Aayla was probably being held. Or maybe, and knowing his luck, she would probably be with the king himself. Either way, he needed to find out where she was at, and he didn't think any of these guards would be stupid enough to actually brag about her while walking down the hallway. Speaking of which, he saw one guard cut a corner and walk down the same hallway he was currently residing. Before the guard could even realize he was the next person who was in the hallway, Naruto was already sticking on the ceiling.

The guard was an ogre, wearing the same armor the guards at the castle door wore, however instead of a club, he had had sword. However it was strapped to his side as he was currently holding a tray which had a bowl of nasty looking contents. He didn't know how that was edible, and he knew damn sure no King would eat that willingly. Which meant it was probably for prisoners, and if this guy was heading towards the cells, he could follow him and hope Aayla was currently residing there. Naruto followed the ogre for a total of ten minutes, cutting corners, walking down long hallways, interacting with other guards. The ogre even interacted with what Naruto could only sum up as a commander.

This person stood about 7'4, their muscular body covered in short golden orange fur. They wore black painted shoulder armor, along with gauntlets and shin protectors; across their chest was a large belt that kept their large claymore strapped to their back. With their warrior skirt which stopped at their knees, strapped to their sides were two large battle hammers. This being was a Lion, and from the looks of it a very strong warrior. His mane was wild yet tamed, and he bore bright green eyes. and under his chin was thick white fur, which Naruto guessed as a beard in a way. But he was still still amazed at the Lion warriors body, as it looked exactly like a human. It was something new for him to say the least.

The guard he was tailing and the Lion warrior didn't say much, but he noticed how the guard was more tense and on edge as the Lion spoke to him. Once the Lion allowed him to move on, Naruto followed, however he had a feeling that he knew he had been spotted, as he felt a pair of eyes on him as he passed over the lion, he simply didn't want to look back though. But he was surprised when he kept going, perhaps the Lion simply let him go...for now.

Once the guard got passed the Lion, he stopped at a door, and entered. Dropping down, the blond followed inside, and walked down the flight of spiral stairs. When he did, he pinched his nose to fight back the stench that was the prison. From just one involuntary whiff, he smelled death, shit, raw sex, spoiled food, urine and more raw sex. It was dark, with very little light. Luckily, Amaterasu trained him darkness, so the shadows would not be used against him, so he was able to see quite fine. Deciding to breathe through his mouth, he focused on dictating how many guards were in the cellar. He counted, five, counting the one he followed.

Quickly hurrying back upstairs, he shut the door, and locked it from the inside, hopefully it would keep those trying to come in out, and the screams and such in. Now that taken care of, he hurried back down stairs and heard an Ogre yell.

"Stupid bitch!"

He raised a brow, and kept still for a few moments. "You don't want to eat?! That's fine! But King Herbus is going to _make_ you eat!" the ogre snarled before slamming the cell shut and stomping off. The ogre ignored the advice from his fellow guards and began to head towards the stairs. Once he reached the door, he grabbed the handle and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

"Hey, who locked this-gluhrk!" Blood spewed from the ogre's slit throat before it fell dead. Naruto kicked the body down the stairs, allowing it to be seen by the other guards. Making his way down stairs, he gazed at the other two guards who saw him and pointed.

"Who the hell are-GLAK!" The first guard gurgled as Naruto threw the dagger down his throat, before running towards the second one and snapping his neck. Once the two fell, Naruto walked down the isle, though he stopped when he heard the yells and heavy running of guards from above.

"Seems like the Lion sold me out," he muttered to himself before hearing grunting. Turning his head to the left, his eye twitched in annoyance and disgust when he saw a large fat Orc humping on the average female body of a humanoid tiger. However, he knew from the look of the woman, she was dead, and had been for some time now, yet this fucker was still violating her corpse.

"Oi!" Naruto called, earning the attention of the beast screamed in pain when Naruto threw a dagger at him, shooting through his shoulder and pinning him to the wall. Walking into the open cell, Naruto grabbed the keys he was looking for and stepped up to the Orc who struggled to get free, his dick flopping around. Smirking Naruto, brought up his arm with the keys, and quickly brought it down.

The Orc's scream was ear piercing, as his dick fell to the ground, blood spurting from the chopped appendage. A cruel smirk was on Naruto's lips, as he released the Orc and let it cry in pain for a few moments. He however got it's club that was by it's armor and swung the weapon at it's head.

 ** _SPLAT!_**

The cries stopped immediately, and Naruto walked over to the corpse and checked for a pulse, only not to find one. With a sad sigh, he stood up and left the cell. Walking down the isles, he looked at each cell, finding different contents, but not the content he was looking for. He was running short on time as well, because the guards could show up in any second.

Just as he was about to return back up stairs and probably fight his way to the king to retrieve his target, something caught his eye. Each of the other cells had different contents, contents he'd rather not talk about as it disgusted and pissed him off. But this cell had to be the cleanest down here, and it was not disturbing whatsoever. Stepping up to the bars he peeked a bit inside to see a person sitting against the wall wearing rags. Their dark hair falling over their face, covering it, yet their golden amber eyes peering through the dark tresses.

"Aayla?" Naruto called, sure yet unsure. He needed confirmation it was her, for all he knew he could be dealing with a grudge like creature, those shits are scary.

"Aye," the person replied in a questioning tone. Their voice was light yet a little deep at the same time, but still sounded feminine if not a little hardened. He could even hear a moderate accent in her voice, which was alluring to him.

He watched her a few moments as he undid the small black bag at his side. Gazing at her form he knew she was tense, waiting for an opportunity to strike. But he had orders to deliver this bag before releasing her. Tossing the bag into the cell, it slid across the floor, stopping at her feet. She picked it up and opened it and he heard a small gasp come from her. She then looked towards him and he gave a light smirk.

"Come with me if you want to live," he offered. She was silent before standing up and walking to the bars. He raised a brow and she gave a nod. With the keys, Naruto opened up the door. She held out her cuffs and he unlocked them as well. They fell with a thud and she rubbed her wrists with a light grimace.

"We dont have much...!" Naruto was cut off when she suddenly had a hand gripped on his neck and slammed him into the wall with a snarl. She was even able to lift him up, which surprised him. This woman was fast and had strength.

"Who sent you?! How did you find this?!" She demanded with a growl, holding up the small bag. Naruto felt her hold tighten and wheezed a bit. "Answer me human!"

Aayla was not expecting, nor did she think she could be flipped. But she indeed was. The human was somehow able to grab her other arm, twist it, kick her legs under her, and throw her to the ground. Shocked golden amber eyes gazed into smoldering sapphire blue. Their faces were really close, their noses touching with his lips hovering over her full supple lips.

His body laid on top of hers, his hard muscular chest pressing against her full perky breasts. Her arms were raised above her head, his hands gripping her wrists. She could even feel his groin pressed up against hers, making her feel warm and good. "Listen! We dont have time for your bullshit alright? I came all this way to save your ass, the least you can do is follow my lead till were cleared!" He stated firmly. She could see in his eyes that he was not pleased, and was quite annoyed as well. In fact his eyes seemed to glow a bit, making him seem even more powerful.

"Get off me," she hissed. Even though it sounded as if it was out of anger it was actually out of embarrassment. Something was stirring inside her and she didn't know what it was, but she had the urge to kiss this man. But surely he couldn't be her destined one.

"Not until you agree to do what I say and stop trying to kill me," Naruto responded, a glare on his features. Aayla returned the glare before slowly nodding her head. "Good," Naruto then removed himself from off her. And helped her up, however she snatched back her hand, gasping in pain. The blond looked a bit worried and saw her wrist that had a tattoo on it start glow white. "You al-"

"I'm fine!" She snapped at him. Before he could say anything or she could fix her tone, the door busting open was heard. Naruto gave a sigh, looking for a way around, but found none. They both could hear the yells and shouts of the oncoming castle soldiers. As they approached, Naruto pulled out his katana, earning a surprised and interested look from Aayla.

"Keep close," Naruto ordered. She simply nodded her head and kept behind him; the blond stood there for a few moments, waiting for an enemy to cut the corner. As soon as they did, Naruto was gone. Aayla surprised by his speed, stumbled a bit before catching up with him, though by the time she did, about five soldiers were already cut into, on the floor in their own pool of blood.

Naruto came to a skidding halt, before turning his head. He suddenly side stepped, avoiding an arrow that hit the wall. Looking towards the archer, he smirked and zipped over to him, Totsuka already piercing the soldiers heart. Ripping his sword out, he let the body fall and glanced back to see Aayla was still behind him.

Turning back around, Naruto continued his way back up the stairs. He suddenly leaped forward, his blade in front of him. Aayla blinked as a speck of blood landed on her cheek and she was forced to hop over a dead orc. Once they were out of the prison completely, Naruto kept on running, glancing around looking for some kind of exit. "Over there!" he heard, glancing to his left, he saw a mob of soldiers running towards them, so they ran to the right, only for another mob to head towards them. In front of them was a wall, so there was no going straight. Naruto gave a disgruntled huff as the two mobs cornered them. "You're not getting away!"

"You have another weapon on you?" Aayla asked. Naruto raised a brow but gave a nod, "Good, be ready to toss it to me," she ordered. Before Naruto could ask what she meant, the woman had already left. Throwing herself into the crowed in front of her, she made her first kill by hopping forward and throwing her foot out, breaking a soldiers neck as she crushed their face. Landing back on the ground, she snatched a dagger from one of the soldiers pockets and stabbed them in the throat, before delivering a round kick to another, before throwing the dagger in her hand at an Ogre, killing it. The Ogre fell back, crushing two orcs; meanwhile Aayla was already on her 7th kill, snapping another Ogre's neck as she was on it's shoulders.

Hopping off the corpse, she grabbed it's club weapon and spun around with it out. As it swung, it smashed into three more soldiers faces. Stopping her spin, she smashed the club against an Orc's head as it tried to attack her from her right flank. "Human!" she called. Naruto removed his blade from an Orc's mouth, before blocking a strike from another. Pushing them back then kicking them in the face, he pulled out his shortsword and threw it to Aayla who caught it. Once it was in her hands, she jumped, soaring through the air headed towards an Ogre with a helmet on. positioning the sword, she was able to stab them through the throat and rode it till it fell against the ground, gurgling in pain.

Ripping out the sword, she wiped her face off that was covered in blood. She then looked around her to see multiple dead bodies, and Naruto wiping off his blade. She looked on in slight amazement to see he did not have a speck of blood on him and looked so focused while he cleaned his blade. Walking towards him she flipped the sword around, handing it to him.

"Keep it, you need it more than I do," he told her as he sheathed his sword and walked on. Aayla watched on after him, before following him. After a few moments the two broke out into a run once more, with the blond on alert for enemies and the exit. The two exited a hall way, only to enter a big room that looked as if it could be the throne room. As he looked around, Naruto realized it was, as there was a throne chair at the far end of the room, and sitting in it was an ugly little being.

It looked as if it stood at 5'3 with blood red skin, and two yellow horns sticking out it's head. Completely bald, yet wore a gold crown. It also wore robes that looked like they belonged to a king, it's nose was long and pointy, the eyes being a gold color. Naruto could only guess he was gazing at King Herbus. However who really caught his attention was the Lion warrior he saw earlier, gazing at him with interest. "Who the fuck are you?!" Herbus demanded with a angry squeal, he pointed at Naruto, but the blond was not paying attention to him. "HEY! I'm talking to you!"

Naruto finally tore his eyes away from the Lion warrior and put them on Herbus. "You are a loud ugly little shit aren't you?" Naruto muttered causing Herbus to growl at him. "Let us go and I won't kill you," Naruto informed.

"HA! You, kill me?!" Herbus laughed. "Do you know who I am?! I'm King Herbus! The greatest Imp King that ever lived! You and my pet will be going nowhere!" Herbus snarled. "I always wanted to know what Human tasted like,"

"Herbus is mine," Aayla stated with a low growl but Naruto shook his head. "Look, I thank you for coming to save me but I can handle myself from here! You can leave, but i'm going to…"

"This is not up for discussion Aayla!" Naruto snapped causing her to shut up. "Until you return to your mistress' safety, you are my responsibility. And as my responsibility, I am to keep you safe, and to keep you safe you will do as I say! Am I clear?" Naruto explained in a serious tone.

"Don't talk to my pet that way you fleshbag!" Herbus yelped. Both ignored him, as they gazed into each othere eyes. Aayla looked ready to fight back, while Naruto was not budging. Right now it was a battle of stronger wills, and Aayla loss.

"Fine," she whispered. "What will you have me do?" she wondered. Naruto turned back to Herbus and spoke to the imp.

"Are you going to let us go? Or not?" Naruto wondered. Herbus sneered at him in response and Naruto nodded to himself. "Very well then, lets settle this with a duel then. Me against your warrior here, if I win, Aayla and I get to leave without any problems," Naruto stated. "If you win, you get to keep both of us as slaves,"

"Deal!" Herbus accepted quickly with a grin. He then looked towards his warrior and waved him on, "Go play!"

The beast nodded his head and walked forward, Naruto walking forward as well. The blond looked up at the beast as it looked down at him, both having a level of intensity in their eyes. The Lion spoke first, a deep rumbling voice escaping his throat. "I am Leon, Commander of Herbun Kingdom," The Lion introduced with a light bow. Naruto sensed the respectful tone in the warriors voice and gave his own light bow, a small smile on his lips as he returned the greeting.

"I am Naruto of Achilles," he informed. Leon hummed, his hands moving to his waist removing the two hammers, now wielding them. Naruto watched with interest as the Lion warrior balanced them before a smirk came upon his lips. Naruto slowly unsheathed Totsuka and pointed it at Leon. He would play with this one, until he got bored.

The two silent, suddenly charged at each other. Leon gave a wide swing with his left arm, with Naruto ducking under it, sliding on the ground to reach the Lion. Seeing this Leon then brought down his right hammer, but Naruto rolled out of the way rolling to the left. Getting back up, Naruto dashed towards Leon who then lifted up his arms and spun around.

The blond skidded to a halt, to avoid being hit by the spinning hammers. He was caught off guard when Leon suddenly lunged, bringing both hammers down upon him. Raising Totsuka, Naruto was forced to kneel as the power behind the strike was stronger than he expected. A crater beneath him was formed and he strained to keep Leon back from smashing him.

"My might is much stronger than yours, Human!" Leon boasted with a smirk as he pushed more strength in. Naruto didn't reply, instead he simply closed his eyes with a grimace. Leon narrowed his eyes as red bubbles began to appear around Naruto, along with a red aura. The blond snapped his eyes open, revealing blood red eyes. With a snarl, Naruto was able to push back Leon, surprising the warrior. As Leon stumbled back, Naruto took this chance to lunge towards him. The lion grunted as his chest was slashed by Naruto's blade. Blood spewed from the gash, and before Naruto could make another one, Leon backhanded Naruto away with his hammer.

The blond flew, smashing into a wall, while Leon skidded to a halt. The lion had a pained expression as blood continued to spill from his wound. Narrowing his eyes he looked towards Naruto who surprisingly was up, walking towards him with a mere scuff on his face. Though the red aura and bubbles were gone, and his eyes had returned back to being blue.

"Nasty cut ya got there," Naruto pointed out. "I like it though, can I give you some more?" He asked before rushing towards Leon at incredible speeds. The lion was quick enough to lift up his arms and block each strike that Naruto delivered. However the man was fast, as he somehow appeared behind him, landing a blow to shoulder, more blood being brought.

Leon moved his left arm back to hit Naruto with another backhand, but the blond hopped over it with a flip and slashed at his abdomen, earning a growl of pain from Leon. The lion snarled, moving his right arm fast enough to hit Naruto who tried to back away. The swing was an uppercut, and once it hit Naruto the blond was up in the air. "YEAH!" Herbus cheered, as Naruto crashed back to the ground. "Finish him Leon! HURRY!" Herbus ordered. The lion rushed towards Naruto, ready to smash him with a double hammer attack. But much to Herbus's surprise and Leon's, not to mention a nervous Aayla, the attacked was blocked. "What the hell?"

Naruto laid on the ground, with his legs up, feet pressed against the hammers. Ichor was trickling down his face but he had a smirk on his lips. With a grunt, he successfully pushed back Leon, causing the warrior to skid back to Herbus's throne. With a flip, he was back on his feet wiping off the ichor with his arm and rolling his neck. "That hurt...alot," Naruto grumbled. "Alright, I think I've got you figured out," the blond said and Leon raised a brow. Crouching down in a ready stance, he gave a smirk, "All I have to do is make sure not to get hit, easy enough,"

"Idiot," Aayla muttered. Leon snorted before he gave a roar, charging at Naruto. The blond's smirk widened as he rushed towards Leon. As the lion approached Naruto he was ready to smash the blond into smithereens, but before he could, Naruto flipped over him. "Whoa," Aayla breathed as Leon started to roar in pain. As Naruto landed, another thud was heard. This thud belonged to Leon's right arm that still held onto a hammer. Blood poured from Leon's wound as he dropped the other hammer to try and lessen the pain. ' _Now_ ' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes as he dashed towards Leon.

The blond suddenly disappeared in a blur, appearing in the air in front of Leon, punching the left side of his face earning a grunt. Grabbing his shoulder, Naruto flipped around to deliver a powerful kick to Leon's neck, earning another grunt and an audible snap. The blond then finished him by slamming the butt of his sword against Leon's head, causing the lions eyes to roll back. Naruto then pushed himself off and landed beside Aayla as Leon fell to the ground, seeming unoncsious.

"L-leon!" Herbus called in shock as he gazed at Naruto who had a small smile on his lips. "You bastard! You killed him!"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I simply knocked him out. I see no reason to kill him when he is simply fighting under your command. He's a powerful warrior, maybe one day we could fight again," Naruto shrugged as he glanced towards an impressed Aayla. "Now a deal is a…"

"Th-this is not over!" Leon growled as he stood back up. Naruto and Aayla looked surprised while Herbus had a wide grin on his face. With his only arm, Leon reached back and pulled out his claymore and rushed at Naruto. "RAAH!" Leon roared, while Naruto crouched and prepared to counter. But before Leon could get a meter closer to Naruto and Aayla, he was suddenly sent skidding with a grunt, due to abdomen being backhanded. The lion kneeled coughing, while glaring at who hit him. "Iorra! What was that for?!"

Naruto glanced around, more on alert as three more people were in the room, each of them giving him a feeling of discomfort. But the one who gave him the strongest feeling was the one who stopped Leon.

The man known as Iorra stood at 5'6 with a toned muscle build. He had pale skin, messy shoulder length pitch black hair and a blank expression. His upper lip was black, with his eyes being a melancholic jade green, his mouth was set into a frown. He wore a white armor chest plate that looked like a second skin, with it he wore ebony black forearm guards. For bottoms he wore black pants with boots. Tucked at his left side was a long double edged sword, while on his right was his white closed helmet which only had an open visor for the eyes, it also had ears, like a bat which was strange to him.

"You were being an idiot!" One of the others stated harshly, this one was male. Naruto glanced over to the person to see it was an indeed a man. He stood about 6'3 with olive green skin and a muscular body. He had shoulder length black hair, two fangs jutting from his bottom lip. He wore a chest armor plate with a battle skirt and boots. Strapped to his back was double bladed-doubled edged sword. Naruto was able to tell this man was an Orc, a powerful one at that. He was standing beside Herbus, glaring at Leon.

The third person was silent, standing a bit away from them all, leaning against a pillar. They were covered up from head to toe in robes and armor, though from their build Naruto could tell it was a male. His robes were pitch black, covering his face though allowing people to see his golden amber eyes. He had silver gauntlents, shinguards and chest plate clasped to his body, two daggers stationed on each hip, with a bow and quiver strapped to his back.

"Shut up Oras! No one asked you!" Leon growled at the orc, before turning towards the robed man who began speaking.

"Apparently you do not know who this is," the man spoke with a calm soft tone. "This is Naruto of Achilles," he titled and Naruto gave a light unnoticeable smirk. "He is the one who slew the Nemean Lion, retrieved the Golden Fleece and sacked Troy, also a former Spartan King" he finished. "Surely, he is skilled enough to have killed you, Leon,"

"I don't believe I asked for your input either Sarias!" Leon snarled at the robed man who gave a shrug. Leon then turned his gazed towards Naruto then towards Iorra. "I can beat him! Just let me…"

 _Click…_

 ** _SPLASH!_**

"I-Iorra?" Leon gasped as the upper part of his body landed on the ground while the lower part fell as well. Iorra sheathed his sword, his eyes never leaving Naruto's who was shocked at the display of cruelty. Even Aayla was surprised by this, but she kept her expression blank.

"You are no good to me with one arm, Leon," Iorra stated coolly. His tone was blank, cold, calm and uncaring. "May father have some kind of mercy on your soul," Iorra muttered as the life started to fade from Leon's eyes.

"Why did you do that?!" Naruto demanded as he stepped forward earning a raised brow from Oras, while Iorra looked on. "He was your teammate wasn't he?! Your partner! How could you just kill him like that?!" The blond roared.

"Heh, are you stupid?" Oras laughed, the Orc walked over to Leon's upper half and kicked him in the face. "He was useless without his arm, and with all those wounds you inflicted on him. Stupid Lion wouldn't have lasted through the week with all that damage," Oras smirked. "Iorra here simply put him out of his misery and made things easier on us,"

"You...you bastards!" Naruto snarled as he rushed at towards them, his eyes now blood red. Iorra narrowed his eyes slightly and put his hand up, stopping Oras and Sarias from intervening. "RAH!" Naruto roared as he raised Totsuka and brought it down upon Iorra, however it was simply blocked by the man, as he had stopped the blade with two fingers. The result was a shockwave of red and dark green aura. Aayla's eyes widened as she was pushed back a bit, though Oras and Sairas were completely still. Herbus however was trying not to go flying, holding onto his throne.

' _What the hell?!_ ' Naruto thought in surprise. He grimaced as he pressed against Iorra's fingers, but was making no kind of progress in even cutting the man. Iorra raised a finger and tapped the blade, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in surprise. "Ugh!" he gasped as ichor exploded from his back, as if someone had slashed it from behind. Iorra then pushed Naruto back slightly, and as a result the blond went flying, headed towards Aayla who managed to catch him, however she fell to the ground and slid across it, leaving a trail of Naruto's godly blood.

"How interesting," Naruto muttered to himself, for all to hear as he began to stand up while Aayla looked confused. "You…you're a son of a Shinto God," Naruto chuckled while Iorra narrowed his eyes a bit. "And from the statement you made earlier, I assume it's the Shinigami." Naruto then began to laugh as his body was still slumped a bit. "I haven't felt such pain in a long time. It's getting me all…"

Everyone watched in awe and confusion as a white aura began to surround Naruto and his blond hair began to bleach completely white. Aayla watched as his wound healed while his grip on his sword tightened. Naruto then raised his head, revealing his golden amber eyes along with his mad grin. "EXCITED!" he then raised his katana to the sky, while Iorra had a shocked look on his face. How come he didn't realize it before?! Gold blood?! Strange power?! This man was a God!

"SMITE KAMI-SUREIYA!"

Then there was a flash of light and wave of intense heat.

 **Chapter 26: Chapter 25**

 **Chapter XXV**

Naruto gave a light groan as he awoke, leaning up and giving a stretch. That was quite a sleep, he hadn't slept like that since he reunited with Aphrodite. The blond rolled his neck and blinked as he looked around and noticed he wasn't in his or the Love Goddess's chambers. He then heard the sound of an awaking moan and blinked, turning his head to the left he saw messy long black hair along with light tan skin.

"Circe?" he asked in slight surprise as the Goddess opened her red eyes, a sleepy smile on her supple lips. "What are you doing in my bed?" he wondered in a whisper.

"Good morning Naru~" she purred rubbing the sleep out of her eye. "and this isn't your bed, silly its my bed," Circe told him with a smile as she then held on to him, rubbing her cheek against his. "Oh Naru~ last night was amazing! You filled me up so much! And your kisses! Oh my gosh, if I wasn't immortal I would have died!" She moaned at the thought before turning his head to hers as she gave him a lustful smile, "Please, can I have another?"

As her lips neared his, Naruto then remembered what happened the day before. After he had vaporized the entire castle from releasing his powerful sentient sword, he brought Aayla back home. Aayla reunited with her brother and Circe, and the four of them celebrated. One thing led to another and he was laying into Circe as if she was Aphrodite, but a bit rougher. With his thoughts coming full circle, he himself gave a small mischievous grin as he leaned towards her to claim her lips,

"You may."

"Hey Arir, where's Aayla?"

Arir looked to his mistress as he set down a tray of tea for the three of them. Circe was finally coming down from her orgasmic high while Naruto was polishing his blade. "She went out for her usual morning exercise," he answered his mistress who nodded her head in understanding. Circe then turned to Naruto and gave a raised brow.

"So mind telling me again how you managed to vaporize an entire castle?"

"This beauty right here," Naruto smiled as he gazed at his sword. "This is no ordinary sword, it's called a Zanpakuto from the Shinto Pantheon. Only a select few get to wield them, mainly gods. I was able to forge mine due to a bet I won," Naruto grinned with both Circe and Arir gazing at him. "I made a bet with the Shinigami that I could get Amaterasu to fall in love with me and admit it," Naruto shrugged.

"And you won?"

"Yup."

"How in the nine circles of Hell did you get the Goddess of Gods to fall in love with _you_?" Circe wondered with a look of complete awe and confusion while Arir looked quite surprised by this as well. Naruto raised a brow as he finished his polishing.

"Well, For five years straight every single day, I complimented her. I listened to every word she said. I comforted her. I treated her like a normal woman, with admiration and respect. I spent time with her. I did as she asked. And I gave amazing dick," Naruto listed as he actually thought about it. "But that last one was the last thing that pushed her over the edge." He shrugged. "I never intentionally tried, I was just being myself. I just happened to get a beautiful loving Goddess on my arm and a god slaying sword to go with it,"

"So this sword, you slay gods with it?"

"Only one God, which was Ares. But yeah," Naruto answered Arir. "I'm pretty sure mine is the only one with such a unique technique, but that's not it's only one. I'm able to do a whole bunch of other stuff, I just can't tell you because it's a secret!" Naruto winked while Arir chuckled.

"I see, but one of those unique techniques was vaporizing a whole castle."

"Yup, just whipped it out called upon its power and BOOM! I could have done the whole Kingdom, but I felt that would be overkill. Even if I was living in the moment," he grumbled a bit to himself. "Plus I was bored and was testing myself ya know? I feel like being a God is just overkill. But thats just me I guess." He then looked to Circe. "Anyway, enough about my awesome amazing kickass sword. About those Magic lessons,"

"Right!" Circe grinned as she gazed at Naruto. "So you want to be a Wizard eh?" Naruto nodded his head with a grin on his face. "Well first thing's first, you need a Wand!" Circe smirked and Naruto blinked as she waved her hand, and in sudden show, what looked like a artsy crafted wooden stick appeared in her hand.

"What's a stick going to do?"

Circe's brow twitched while Arir chuckled just as Circe quickly snapped her wand at Naruto and he was suddenly violently pushed back against a wall. The blond actually blinked and tried to move…but he couldn't! He then looked to see Circe was keeping her wand pointed at him, a smirk on her lips. Naruto continued to try and budge, but he couldn't move in the least bit! "Wicked!"

"At least you acknowledge it's power," Circe smiled upon seeing the stars in Naruto's eyes. "Now," she lowered her wand and Naruto was released from the invisible hold, allowing him to sit back down. "A Wand is a quasi-sentient magical instrument through which a Witch or Wizard channels their magical powers to get desired effects as such I just showed you." Naruto nodded as he paid close attention. "Just like there are different types of magic, there are different levels of it as well,"

Naruto slowly nodded his head. "However what's important are the three main levels. There arcane arts, such as White Magic, Black Magic. Those usually deal with long incantations, sacrifices, potions and what not. Mortals deal with that rudimentary magic, though it can be quite dangerous depending on the user," Circe explained.

"Then is Spell casting magic, which I have mastered. This magic deals with short incantations, and deals with more of will and a bit of mind. Wands are typically used when dealing with this magic," Circe said as she showed her Wand for example. "Then there is 'Magician' Magic," Circe rolled her eyes. "Basically Magic that can be used without incantations and is based off will, mental and even sometimes physical strength. This Magic is used by Hecate, and is a whole world of it's own."

"I see I see."

"However I will be teaching you Spell casting Magic, which requires a Wand. They way I see it, this is always the fun part," Circe giggled as Naruto raised a brow. "You get to create your own wand. Taxing, yes, but it is created by your hands alone, making it a perfect partner for you,"

"I dig it. What do I need to do?"

"Well of course you need materials. A certain list that will create your wand and make it powerful for your use. Wands are only as powerful as the ones who use them" Circe began. "What you first need to do is find powerful wood, and a core. A core however will be hard to come by, so I'm going to need certain materials so I can make you a core, as for the wood, well…"

"Don't worry, I already have something in mind for the Wood."

"Good, well then. I need these materials," she said and with a wave of her wand there was a piece of paper with words in front of him. He looked at it and she began listing it off. "I need the head of a Hydra, the fur of a Nemean Lion, the heart of a dragon and a lock of the sun," she smiled while Naruto blinked.

"A lock of the sun?" he questioned and she nodded. "What does that even mean?!"

"You're smart, figure it out," Circe grinned while Naruto scratched his jaw a bit. "Here, I'll even help you locate a Hydra," she told him and Naruto nodded his head as she gave him map that Arir handed her. "Not much is known about it, except it is dangerous and you need to stay on your toes. Rumor has it, that Hera was the one who raised it. But it's just a rumor," Circe shrugged while Naruto raised a brow. "I don't believe it, seeing as to me Hera would have no reason to raise it, unless it was to kill one of Zeus' illegitimate children. Swear that idiot can't keep his dick in his toga,"

Suddenly thunder was heard and Circe rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever, thunder clap to you too pal!" she yelled out before turning her attention back to Naruto. "Anyway, be careful. The Hydra lives in the spring of Amymone, a swamp not far from Lake Lerna. The fumes there are poisonous, disorienting to a God though, so you might want to cover up." She advised before a thought came to her, "Oh and you're Pegasus is in the amory."

Naruto hummed in thought and nodded his head. He stood up holding the map in his hand. "Thank you Circe, once I'm done I'll return," he told her with a smile which she returned. Naruto nodded to Arir who returned the nod, Naruto then turned and left for the armory.

As Naruto headed to the armory, he found Pegasus who he greeted with a headbutt. Entering he began to dress Pegasus in his armor before he began dressing in his armor. He was a bit surprised that it felt as if he was not wearing anything, and assumed Circe enchanted it at some point. He didn't feel constricted or weighed down at all, which was quite awesome. Making sure everything was set he moved to leave. He then sheathed his sword, and heard "Going somewhere?"

Turning his head he was greeted to the sight of the Dark elf Aayla; and quite a sight she was.

Before him was a woman who stood at 5'7, with a smooth caramel grayish skin tone. Instead of the black hair he remembered, it was now a pale blond which was currently braided into a ponytail. Her lips were full and supple, her eyes being the same amber gold he remembered. Her body was nothing short of amazing, it was completely toned and muscled showing she was a warrior that constantly exercised, yet, she still possessed womanly curves and the sexy allure of a woman. Her breasts while not huge were still pretty generous and full. And he bet if she turned around, he would be able to see her large plump ass. Currently Aayla was dressed in a black bra with black hip hugging pants.

"Yeah, I have a Hydra to slay," he told her and she raised a brow as he sheathed his sword and made his way over to Pegasus. "I won't be long, hopefully."

"I'm coming with you," She told him and he blinked, surprised by her statement. Before he could say anything she had already walked passed him. He watched her undress, not able to keep his eyes off of her. Once she slipped off her pants he was knew he was right about her ass, it was nice, round and big. She looked amazing naked just from the back.

"I don't need any company, besides I'm supposed to handle this on my own," he told her but she simply ignored him as she continued getting ready. He would have already left, but for some reason he was really interested in watching her. He watched as she slipped on a pair of tight pants along with boots and shin guards. She clasped on forearm guards after putting on fingerless gloves. Next she put on shoulder guards as well, then finished by putting on armored bra.

He was confused as to why she was not completely armored but decided not to ask. Once she was fitted, she began gathering weapons. Four daggers, two short swords, a quiver and arrows. Making sure her hair was still in place, she turned and walked towards him.

"Are we ready?" She asked with a raised brow. Naruto didn't answer for a few moments, studying her. Though she was wearing a blank aloof expression on her face he could see in her eyes that they were filled with curiosity with a hint of desire. Frowning slightly he turned and hopped onto Pegasus, and she followed.

"Lets go boy," Naruto ordered and the Horse whinnied before taking off. As they flew into the air and began soaring Naruto looked at his map and began to direct the horse. Making sure his coordinates on his map and Circe's map matched, he estimated it would take several hours to reach the location.

Nodding to himself he then glanced towards the silent Aayla and spoke up. "Why did you decide to come? Not that I really mind," he added with a shrug.

"You didn't put up much of a fight, why does it matter?" she asked and he gave a light snort. "I came because you interest me God of War."

Aayla told him and he glanced towards her. "Only two people have talked to me the way you did back at Herbus's castle, Arir and my mother,"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, I was…"

"There is no need to apologize," she told him and he raised a brow. "You were completely right, I was wrong. Mistress ordered you to save me, you were just doing your job," the elf shrugged. "Thank you, for saving me and putting your life on the line," Aayla said kissing his cheek.

"Um, your welcome I guess," he said a bit confused but didn't put any more thought into it. The two were silent for a good twenty minutes as they flew. Naruto however really couldn't take what he felt was awkward silence and spoke up. "Tell me, what are two elves doing in Greece and in the care of a goddess?"

He felt the woman tense slightly before she relaxed slightly. "There was a dispute in my homeland, which then turned into war. My mother sent me and Arir to another land, and we ended up on Circus island, where we were found by Mistress Circe. She fed us, and took us in, grateful we declared our allegiance to her, and we've been with her ever since," she answered somewhat quickly, as if she didn't want to talk about it.

Naruto noticed this but said nothing about it, "My teacher said elves tend to be immortal, how long have you been with Circe?" he wondered and he was able to tell the tension in Aayla's body began to disappear, as if she was glad they were no longer on the subject of her origin.

"Almost one hundred years," she answered and he hummed. "What about you? What brought you to Circus island?"

"I believe in Magic, and want to learn."

"I see," she hummed. Most of the ride was simply silent, sometimes it was awkward, other times it wasn't. If the two managed to speak with each other it was small talk before one of them asked a question that the other didn't feel obligated to answer. It was more on her side than anything, as he felt no reason to hide anything from her. If she wanted an answer, he would give it to her.

Naruto noticed the area they were currently flying over and checked his map. A confident smirk was on his lips as he put the map away and had Pegasus dive down, they had reached Lake Lerna.

"Do you have a plan when you face this Hydra?" Aayla asked and Naruto nodded his head. She looked at him slightly surprised. Each Hydra was different, and as far as she knew, the only information that was had on the Lernean Hydra was it's location and it's location was dangerous. Even she did not know what to expect with the beast, so of course she was surprised when he did. However her surprise turned into annoyance when he elaborated on his plan.

"Keep swinging and don't get hit," he told her and she gave him a blank stare which he ignored. Naruto guided Pegasus to the right area before he had the winged horse land. The two got off and Naruto began giving Pegasus orders before letting the horse take off, Aayla watched after the horse and glanced towards Naruto asking a silent question. "He's going to keep an eye on us from above, so in case we need help he can swoop in,"

Aayla nodded her head in understanding and began following Naruto deeper into the swamp. "How about I handle this one? Staying back and watching my sides though would be greatly appreciated." Naruto explained to her with a charming smile and she simply nodded, hiding the blush on her cheeks.

Naruto suddenly stopped and she stopped as well, watching him sniff the air. He narrowed his eyes and pulled out a cloth, wrapping it around his lower face, covering his nose. Getting the message, she too did the same, they must have been close to the poisonous fumes then.

The blond then signaled her to take to the trees and she gave a nod, disappearing from sight. Turning his head back straight he continued walking down the path, and the farther he went, the more negative emotion he felt. That was a sign he was getting closer to the beast; his pace slowed a bit as he noticed he was now venturing into the swamp water, and he could hear the crow calls.

As he ventured deeper he stopped, noticing there was no longer any kind of sound besides his shallow breathing. Even the water was silent, his eyes narrowed and he slowly turned his body to the left to see the large cave that only revealed pure darkness. Naruto glared at it and as he took a step closer…

"FUCK!" he gasped as he was pulled under. Aayla who watching from the tree tops had her eyes widen and was about to do something when suddenly a monstrous hiss like roar was heard, and a long scaly reptilian snake like creature emerged from the water, releasing something into the air. Aayla realized that thing was Naruto, and as he fell back down to earth, the monster opened up it's jaws, ready to swallow him.

And swallow him it did.

"Eugh," Aayla gagged as she heard the beast gulp, and give a satisfied sigh. The beast then seemed to find her, at it's glowing red eyes narrowed and it's body which was still under the water made it's way to her position. The Hydra opened it's mouth to roar but before anymore sound could come out it choked.

Before it could even realize what was going on, a blade was pierced through it's neck then swung completely around in a circle, slicing off it neck entirely, falling into the water. Aayla was surprised to see a somewhat weary Naruto covered in the Hydra's inner fluids. He took a deep breath and stepped off the neckless corpse and walked to find land. Once he had found it he sat down and took a couple of deep breaths.

Aayla gave a small smile, glad to see the blond was okay. She was about to go greet and congratulate him on his victory when she noticed something strange, and it seemed Naruto did too as his eyes was focused on the body of the Hydra. Within moments…two full grown heads sprouted from the body, releasing a hissing roar.

Naruto could only gaze in astonishment, while Aayla was at a loss for words as well. The two heads glanced to each other then focused on their shared target, Naruto. "Damn it," he whispered before he rolled out of the way as one of the heads snapped at him. Once he was on his feet again, he continued running until he hopped onto a tree branch then lunged at the Hydra, landing a slash on one of the heads eyes, earning a pained hiss.

The second head tried snapping at him, but he ran down the first heads back, so instead the second head snapped at the first ones neck, chomping it off. Naruto landed back in the water and watched as two more heads sprouted from the headless Hydra.

' _Okay so cutting off the heads is not going to work_ ,' he concluded. Before he could finish his thought he back flipped away from the combined might of the three heads. Giving a loud whistle, he then ran away from the Hydra as it began chasing him throughout the swamp. One of the heads zoomed towards him just as Pegasus was about to sweep down. "I really need to learn how to stop messing around, but its so...fun!"

Naruto noticing how fast the Hydra head was coming, and along with how Pegasus was, knew that the horse would be injured probably fatally. Skidding to a halt, he spun around, outstretched his sword and slice off the head just as Pegasus arrived. Before another head could sprout or attack, he jumped on Pegasus and took to the sky.

To his surprise three more heads sprouted from the missing head, all of them roaring at him. The beast decided to stand up fully and even stretched it's heads to attack him. Naruto held onto Pegasus real tight as the horse maneuvered throughout the attacks with Naruto blocking the attacks.

' _How the hell am I supposed to kill this thing without completely vaporizing it? I can't slice off any heads! Does it have any kind of weakness?!_ ' Naruto demanded as he ducked under a bite before slashing at another, but making sure not to cut off the head. Naruto gave a light scowl as he ordered Pegasus to retreat for a few minutes so he could think. Pegasus managed to get away from the searching and roaring Hydra, while Naruto sat and thought of some kind of way to kill the damn thing.

As he watched the Hydra continue to search for him, he noticed steam as it left destruction on the forest. It was then what he realized what needed to be done. Getting back on Pegasus, he had the horse fly towards the Hydra from behind, holding out his sword. As Pegasus neared the monster, Naruto expertly sliced off one of it's heads, as the head landed on the ground instead of in the water, he had Pegasus swoop down quickly.

Naruto then lathered his sword in the blood of the Hydra, before he hopped back on Pegasus and had the horse fly upwards so it was above the Hydra. Once he felt he was high enough, he fell off Pegasus, free falling to the pit of Hydra heads. The hydra stretched their heads, roaring at him, each of them aiming to rip him apart.

But as they tried, Naruto countered and acted first. As he fell, and each head came closer to him, he began waving his blade around faster than he ever has, pushing so much power into it as well. The heads were lopped off rather easily, and within moments there was only one head left, which Naruto sliced in half vertically before splashing into the water.

Aayla blinked at the turn of events, and waited for about a hundred Hydra heads to emerge from the water. What seemed like minutes was only a few moments of pure agonizing silence, and before she knew it, something finally emerged from the water with a gasp. Her eyes widened in a bit of surprise to see it was indeed Naruto.

The blond man began trudging out of the water, dragging a Hydra head with him. Figuring everything was all clear, she left her spot and made her way towards him. As she got closer, she saw him glance at her before glancing back towards the swamp. "You did it, how do you feel?" Aayla asked him and he spit to the side then grumbled.

"Like I need a bath," he told her and she gave a laugh. "This only showed me that I definitely need to stop holding back so much. It wastes time and makes me look bad," he muttered. She slowly nodded her head as she sat down beside him, gazing out at the swamp. "I need to get stronger."

"But do you know why you need to get stronger?" she asked. Naruto glanced to her a bit confused and she continued, "Yes you want to get stronger, but sometimes that isn't enough. Everyone trains to get stronger, but it isn't enough motivation, you need something more, a drive,"

Naruto was silent for a few moments as he thought about her words. "I understand," he muttered as Pegasus flew over to them and sat down, deciding to take a short rest. "I only ended up becoming a God because Ares killed my family," Naruto began and she glanced to him. "I was livid, so I trained for ten years so I could kill him." Naruto then ran a hand though his drying hair. "Now that he's dead, and I'm in his place there really isn't anything that drives me except wanting to get better. To be stronger."

Aayla hummed quietly, understanding his struggle. "You have no goal, no drive," she summed up and he nodded his head. "Do you have something that is precious to you?" she asked and he blinked looking towards her while her eyes remained focus on the water. "When someones precious thing is endanger, whether it be another being or an ideal, they become truly strong,"

Naruto paid close attention as she spoke. "I was born a sin, I was not supposed to be created. My mother was a high elf, she was returning to her home when her caravan was raided by orcs. As a result, she was raped and before she was killed she was rescued," Aayla began with a sigh.

"I was born not long after, but I was seen as a mistake. I was to be killed but my mother protected me, she promised I was not going to be any trouble and that I would be a good elf. I was the only dark elf in the whole clan," she muttered. "I was constantly picked on, I was seen as lesser than due to orc blood running through my veins. Even other Dark elves didn't see me as a true dark elf,"

Naruto frowned as he could only imagined being outcasted simply because of something out of his control. "My mother and Arir, were the only two people who really cared about me and showed me compassion. Then war broke out in the clan, my mothers husband, who is Arir's father decided to overthrow the current leader of our clan," she continued. "My mother knew something terrible was going to happen, concerning me. And she was right, the night before she sent Arir and I away, a group under Arir's father tried to kill me. I…" she took a deep breath.

"I accidently killed them all with dark magic. I just wanted them to leave me alone, I wanted them to feel pain. Then they were all dead," she shook her head. "Arir's father then tried to kill me, but my mother wouldn't let him. She ended up being stabbed, and in my anger I killed him," Aayla spat.

"My mother was my most precious person and he hurt her. Before my mother died, she had sent Arir and I to Greece through the use of magic. As we left, she told me she loved me just as the life left her eyes," Aayla paused. "We ended up on Circus Island, Lady Circe found us and took care of us. I felt so accepted by her and lady Hecate, so I pledged my allegiance to her, as did Arir. We have been with her ever since," Aayla finished with a small smile.

"Now the mistress is my precious person, and even though she is a goddess, I still worry for her and protect her from harm that she hasn't brought on herself. Everyday, from sunrise to nightfall, I train to remain strong so I can protect her and Arir," Aayla informed.

Naruto kept silent, and the two were silent for a good half hour before Naruto stood up. He began de-fanging the Hydra, and filled a jar up with its blood. Once he was done, he kicked it back into the swamp; securing everything, he hopped onto Pegasus and helped Aayla up.

Without any words said, Pegasus flew off.

"Well that was fast,"

"Yup!" Naruto grinned as he set the Hydra's head before Circe who inspected it while Aayla glanced between Naruto and her mistress. Circe sniffed and held her nose.

"Gods you stink! You smell like Hydra shit!"

"Well my bad!" he huffed before shaking his head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get the next thing on the list." Naruto smirked as he bit his thumb causing ichor to spill from the wound and he swiped it across the dragon tattoos on his wrist. He then made a single hand sign and in a blaze of blue fire he was gone.

He had however reappeared in front a pair of gates that were currently closed. "Well well, if it isn't our Godly summoner," he heard and looked to see two Draconian guards that gave him smirks. "Seems you finally decided to come down from the heavens and grace us, what can we do for you you're godliness?"

"Oh hush up, I've been busy, what can I say?" Naruto waved the two off. "I'm here to see Porath," Naruto told them with the two raising brows at this. What would he need the executioner for? "Is he free?"

"He usually isn't, but I'm sure he won't mind seeing you, go ahead in your lordship," one of the guards snickered and Naruto rolled his eyes with a sigh. Naruto walked through the Dragon City of Dracul, greeting the many of humanoid dragon people that caught sight of him and greeted him warmly. He caught the eyes of several Draconian women who were under a human visage, being quite beautiful.

Naruto walked as he knew where he was going, glancing up to the skies to see several large winged Dragons flying high and over the city. All of it was truly a sight Naruto savored, after all he was the first human so sign the Dragon Contract in over four thousand years. He himself had been able to sign it during his ten year stay with Amaterasu, as he bested the Dragon King, Aerys the Mad King in a mighty battle. It was the first time he had used Kami-Sureiya and the first time he felt almost outclassed besides Ares.

And though he had bested Aerys and signed with the Dragon, his personal summon and Dragon Partner was actual his hybrid daughter, Daenerys.

"ACHILLES!"

Speaking of...

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted as he was suddenly slammed in the chest and looked down at the shorter figure. "Hey Dany," he smiled as he kissed the beautiful girls forehead causing her to giggle happily from his show of affection. "How have you been?" he asked, looking her over and admiring her young budding beauty. The girl was no older then sixteen, yet her beauty added a couple of years to her age. Though Naruto was attracted to the young dragon hybrid physically, he pushed that attraction away as she reminded him quite a lot of his daughters Callisto and Alexandria.

"I've been okay, I've been training like you told me too!" Daenerys told him with a grin as she decided to walk with him. She then sniffed and gave him a slight disgusted look, "You smell like Hydra Poodoo," Naruto sighed, not even giving a verbal response to that. "Why haven't you come to visit me recently?" she wondered with a small pout and he gave a small sigh as he gave a small shrug.

"I've been busy as of late. There is another person I have yet to see that I must," he muttered with Daenerys having an idea to who that was. "But you said you've been keeping up with your training yes?"

"Yes," the girl nodded her head. "Viserys usually makes fun of me for it though," she grumbled and Naruto rolled his eyes as his affectionate embrace on her tightened a bit.

"Don't worry about that idiot. You just tell him to wait till the day comes when you can kick his ass in Dragon form and Human form," he smirked while Daenerys nodded in agreement. "I'll be sure to give you more lessons when I can Dany, I just need to fit into my schedule,"

"I understand," Daenerys nodded her head. "You're a God now, so you're naturally going to be busy. Just don't forget about me, we're partners remember?" she smirked and Naruto chuckled, nodding his head in agreement, saying they were partners. "So since you're so busy, what brings you?"

"I need to speak with Porath about something. I'm on a task and I think he can help me with it," he muttered as they neared the Execution chambers. Daenerys looked slightly confused as they walked into the giant cave and saw the many guards stationed around, while there was several Dragons behind bars, waiting for their impending death. "Porath!" Naruto called, getting the attention of large winged black Dragon that turned it's red eyes on him. "I need to speak with you."

"The Summoner," the Dragon spoke in a grumbling quiet tone. "And the Princess. What can I aid you with?" Porath wondered as he bowed his head out of respect. Naruto also bowed his head, and Daenerys followed her partners actions. This seemed to surprise Porath a bit and he relaxed slightly.

"I need one of these Dragons that will be executed," Naruto said which caught the two Dragons off guard, confusing them a bit. "I don't need them alive, I just need their heart and their bones." Hearing this made the Dragon hum quietly to himself. "Surely you can spare one?"

"I can," he nodded his head. "However their soul must remain here."

"That's perfect. I have no use for it," Naruto smiled, "You can even choose the one you wish for me to execute." Porath nodded his head as he looked around the cave while Daenerys tugged his shirt a bit. "What is it?"

"What do you need a skull and heart for?"

"Well both are going to be used for materials. I need the heart for magic, and I need the bones for armor," Naruto said with Daenerys humming. "I might need more bones, but this first set is just a sample," with that said he followed Porath who found a Dragon who glared at Naruto behind his cage.

"Take this one, I don't like the look in his eye."

"Cool," Naruto smiled as he motioned for the gate to be opened. The guards opened the gate and Naruto stepped inside. Almost immediately the Dragon gave a silent hiss before striking at Naruto. It was the only chance it got as Naruto backhanded it's head towards the wall, disorienting it and making the entire cave shake. The Dragons in the room was surprised by the God's show of power and reflex. Naruto then approached the torso of the Dragon and scanned it with experienced eyes. "Here's a lesson Dany," he called gaining her full attention.

"In battle when you are against weaker opponents, and you are feeling a little ruthless, aim for the heart," he told her. "Now hearts are placed in slightly different places for almost every species, but generally in the same area, the center. It's either higher, or lower and depends how big it is," Naruto said as he stomped the Dragon's jaw. "When you go for the strike, make sure you extend your arm all the way with your hand in a spearing motion, see?"

He gave motions and she nodded, watching in fascination. "And with a level of power and speed," Naruto then released his arm, tearing through the flesh of the Dragon, earning a scream of pain as he gripped his large heart. "You go for the kill. Now, victims won't die immediately upon having your hand in their chest, even when you grab onto the heart. It's not until you, Nngh!" he gripped and ripped out the bloody dark red Dragon heart, "Yank it out. The victim will feel major pain, and are usually immobile. Which why it isn't as quick as you think. That's how you rip out a heart," Daenerys could only gaze at him with stars in her eyes.

"Wicked!"

"You smell."

"I know!" Naruto grumbled before he set a big bag down before Hephaestus who looked away from his project. "Here, Fresh Dragon Bones. They're still kind of warm," Naruto told the God who blinked, looking quite surprised as he opened the bag to see the big bones.

"You got me bones of a Dragon?" he asked quite surprised as he felt the bones with his fingers. He hummed lightly, they weren't just warm, they were still quite hot, it didn't really bother him considering who he was. "Where did you get Dragon Bones? Hell, what am I supposed to do with Dragon Bones?!"

"I got them from a friend," Naruto answered first as he pulled out a blue scroll and tossed it to Hephaestus. "As for what you can do with them, there is plenty of ideas in that scroll. I mean, it's not everyday someone just drops Dragon bones in front of you and tells you, happy birthday,"

"That's true," Hephaestus muttered as he looked over the blueprints, quite impressed with what he was seeing, but he usually was when it came to this guy. With Ares it was always, make me something that looked cool and worked and inspired fear into my enemies and blah blah blah, typical jackass shit. At least with Naruto, he gave a good description of what he wanted and went into detail to even the smallest things, which told the smith God that the blond spent more time with Athena than he thought. Still…

"You wouldn't happen to have Dragon scales would you?"

"Now you're just being greedy bro."

"Well my apologies," Hephaestus grumbled. "Not like I can just go find a Dragon flying around in Greece somewhere. You seem to have the hook up so I'm asking," the god rolled his eyes while Naruto sighed.

"I wish I would have known you wanted Dragon scales, I would have added that to my to go order," the blond grumbled. "Whatever, I'll see what I can do. How's the project coming along?"

"Honestly? Better than I expected," Hephaestus admitted as he rolled up the scroll and Naruto took a look at what he was working on. "It's not something I usually work on, but it's a nice change. Athena came by earlier an gave a bit of input, so the design is more…battle efficient than sexy,"

"Does it look like I design armor for women?" Naruto deadpanned as he crossed his arms. "I'm a man, naturally I'm going to want to see something sexy. But I'm glad she made the change, I wouldn't want to insult them with…"

"Your ridiculous carnal male desires?"

Naruto paused as he looked to Hephaestus with a raised brow, "Really?"

"Artemis' words, not mine."

"Makes sense," Naruto grumbled. "Speaking of, you should get her input to. I want to impress her a bit more," Naruto said with the smith god looking at him curiously. "I'm going to be the God of War, I would like to have as many gods on my side when it comes time for a War or something. I'm not Ares, I don't believe there is an I in team," Naruto shared with Hephaestus nodding in agreement. "Anyway, estimated time it will be finished?"

"Well it would be finished in a few days at the most. But if you want Artemis to take a look at it, it will take a week at best. She doesn't usually come to Olympus unless she has too, she's usually on the Hunt with her Hunters," Hephaestus explained, causing Naruto to hum in understanding.

"I get it. Well, if you can't get her to see it in a Week's time, just finish it and let me know when it's done," Naruto told him. "I'd like to give it to them while it's still hot," he said before he remembered something. "Oh! There was another reason I came here, do you still have some fur of the Nemean Lion?" Hephaestus hummed in thought before he nodded and walked off for a moment, when he came back he gave Naruto a decent sized square of it. "That's it?"

"That's what's left of it, why did you need more?"

"Nah I'm good. This is enough. I just didn't think, well…"

"You do realize we made your whole armor out of most of it…right?"

"True. That makes sense, guess there would be a bit left. Alright then! I have one more stop to make. Good Job Hephaestus, and have fun with the bones," Naruto said as he patted his half brother on the back and continued to walk out of the forge but Hephaestus remembered something and spoke.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he told the blond who paused, glancing to him. "Hera came by earlier, apparently she's been looking for you," Naruto didn't seem to budge at hearing this news. "She seemed quite…concerned,"

"Did she say her life was in any danger?"

"No."

"Did you get that vibe?"

"No."

"Then I don't care. Later." With that Naruto left, and Hephaestus scratched his beard with a hum before shrugging and shaking his head, deciding to get back to work.

"What a weird guy."

"Okay…let me get this straight."

Naruto leaned against the railing as he looked towards his beloved who had a somewhat irritated expression on her face. "I haven't seen you since the day you left for Athens, which was almost a month ago mind you, and now you come here not only to tell me that you are illegally married to Aphrodite, but you want a lock of my hair? Do I have all that right?"

"Yeah pretty much."

 _SLAP!_

"I deserved that,"

 _SLAP!_

"That one too," Naruto admitted as he nursed his stinging face while Amaterasu gave him a angry glare.

"Do you know who the fuck I am?" Amaterasu demanded with Naruto remaining silent. "I am Amaterasu-Omikami! The Goddess of Gods! I AM THE FUCKING SUN! And _you_ dare _treat_ me like some common hussy?!" Amaterasu raged as all of Takama-ga-Hara began to shake and Naruto sweated lightly as he gazed at the raging goddess. "Do you have _anything_ to say for yourself?!"

"You're so beautiful when you're mad."

"I…"

…

…

"I hate you," Amaterasu deflated as the light that surrounded her suddenly died off and the entire heavenly domain of the Shinto Pantheon stopped shaking, allowing the kami to rest easy for the time being. Naruto sighed as he straightened himself out, clearing his throat a bit. "All I ask for is consideration? Is that too hard to ask?" she sighed.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized causing her to gaze at him with a low glare. "I honestly have been so busy that I couldn't really find time till now to come see you," Naruto told her. "I wanted to right after they made me a God. I wanted to come and thank you the best way I knew how for all the help you have given me, physically, mentally and emotionally," Naruto said as he approached her, taking her hands in his.

"But I couldn't. Right after that meeting, Aphrodite jumped me and help me captive for ten whole days," Naruto shared while she blushed lightly. "Even if I wanted to escape, I couldn't, she wouldn't let go. Though it was a bit selfish, I understood. Because while you had me in your sights for ten years, and in your arms for five of them, she was busy being depressed and getting raped by Ares," Naruto growled. "So I'm apologizing Ama-chan for not being considerate enough towards you to tell you what was going on. But I'm not sorry for comforting and reassuring Dite that I was not going to leave her again,"

"I get that, I really do. But you couldn't come see me after?" Amaterasu demanded, her tone less irritated. "I was worried about you Naruto! I knew you had won, but I wasn't sure how you were feeling, what kind of mindset you had or anything! I couldn't even get answers from Hera, who I've heard you've been ignoring," she brought up with a scolding glare but he didn't seem too concerned. "What's that about?"

"My business with Hera is of no concern at this moment Amaterasu," Naruto told her a bit tersely. "Let's just say she made a choice I can't agree with, so I'm making my own choice she can't agree with. Lets leave it at that for now," Naruto expressed and Amaterasu slowly nodded. "As for why I couldn't was because I made a task for myself, and that task simply turned to more tasks, and before I know it time has gone by." He then pulled her closer to him as he held her face in his hands.

"Listen sweetheart I'm sorry okay? I really am. I know it seems there should be no excuse why I can't see you now that I'm a God, but there are reasons why," Naruto said with a frown. "I can't just sit on my ass all day, it's not in my nature and nothing will get done if I do. I haven't seen Dite in two days, and I bet it's driving her a bit crazy. Do I have to get better at my time management skills? Yes, and I will. But right now, I'm doing the best I can,"

Amaterasu gave a small sigh as she kissed his hand, while leaning into his touch. "I don't expect us to always be together Naru," she whispered. "Not only are we two gods with actual jobs, but we are two gods from different Pantheons," she added. "Our relationship, isn't supposed to work. It can't work. I knew this would happen, I just hoped that…" Amaterasu went silent as Naruto claimed her lips fully, taking her breath away. She melded into his body as the two lovers kissed passionately for several minutes before Naruto pulled away and gazed into her eyes.

"Amaterasu," Naruto glared at her with a serious tone. "Don't you ever doubt our relationship, because doubting our relationship is doubting my love for you," he told her strongly which made her eyes widen. "What we have will work, and it will blossom into something beautiful. We might be from two pantheons but that matters nothing to me. You _will_ be my wife, and you _will_ be a mother of my children. I promise you, I will work something out that will benefit, me, you, Dite and any other person that joins our family. Do you understand me?"

"I do," Amaterasu slowly nodded as a tear came from her eye, her heart bursting with joy. "I love you Naruto, so very much," she expressed tearfully. Naruto smiled genuinely as he pulled her in for another kiss, all the while whispering,

"I love you too, my beautiful sun." the two continued to kiss heavily, wrapped in each others arms. However before they decided to rid their clothes and make love for what felt like forever, Amaterasu had to say something that had been on her mind for quite some time now. In fact it was bothering her so much, she probably couldnt even bear being so close to him right now, let alone have sex.

"Naruto-koi?"

"Yes Hime?"

"You stink."

"Ugh!"

 **Chapter 27: Chapter 26**

 **Chapter XXVI**

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes, I do," Naruto chuckled as he laid beside Aphrodite who had a pout on her beautiful face. "I have a busy day ahead of me, and you have a busy day too. You're supposed to meet up with Circe for your magic lessons aren't you?" he reminded making her groan a bit.

"Yeah, but when I agreed to learn, it was under the impression you would be learning with me!" she responded as she laid her head atop of him, their legs tangled with each other. "Can't I just come with you for today?"

"Nope," Naruto chuckled as he kissed her head. "I got to handle this myself. Maybe next time though," he winked as he moved to get up but she groaned, holding him down. "Dite,"

"Just stay in bed and fuck me all day,"

"You are such a minx,"

"Yes but you love it though," Dite grinned as she groped his abs. "We didn't even do it last night, we just cuddled."

"What's wrong with cuddling?"

"Nothing! I love it! I just well…I wanted to get boned last night," Aphrodite grumbled. "I had my legs spread for you and everything. But you ignored me,"

"I was sleep." Naruto returned. "Besides, you could have had your way with me if you wanted. I wouldn't have minded."

"Yeah but it's no fun fucking a dead fish," Aphrodite grumbled as her hand glided down to his package. "At least let me have a little fun before you go," She offered with Naruto biting his lip as she started massaging him while sucking on his neck. "When's the last time I sucked you off?"

"A while actually," he admitted with a light groan. As of late they had been skipping major foreplay and going right for the gusto. Aphrodite hummed as she began to kiss her way down his chest. "Fine, but after that no more."

"If you say so dear," Dite giggled as her lips met with his rod and she laid kisses on it before swallowing him earning a relaxed moan from the blond. Aphrodite gave a moan herself as she felt Naruto's entire body relax which allowed to his dick to get bigger in her mouth as she began to go to work, all the while fingering herself. Naruto closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation,

"So amazing."

"You're late."

"Sorry sorry, I saw a black cat on my way so I had to take the long way around, then I had to help a few nymphs on the way too," Naruto waved Athena off as she glared at him. "But I'm here now. Hephaestus here yet?" he wondered.

"He already came by," Athena told him and he hummed. "Said you were taking too long and he had more important projects to attend too," Naruto nodded while she handed him decent sized bag that was full. "He said all of it is inside, and should be perfect. He also said he couldn't get Artemis' approval,"

"Figures. Well I'm ready!" Naruto grinned and Athena nodded. She focused on him and with a wave of her hand, he was gone from her sights. When he blinked, he found himself on beautiful beach, the crystal clear waters washing up shore before returning to the ocean that stretched far and wide. He then looked forward to see the forest before him and he took a step forward.

But no sooner than he did, an arrow was shot from the trees and landed just at his feet. Naruto gave a small smile, as he dropped the bag and raised his arms up. "I mean you no harm! I simply request the presence of your Queen."

"Who dares wish to speak with the Queen?"

"Achilles, God of War."

The voice didn't respond, and they didn't need too. Naruto could tell one of them had left while the second had stayed to watch him closely. While he waited Naruto decided to just enjoy the beach while he can. Turning around, he sat down and gazed at the beach. This was the first beach he has been too where he hast stepped foot for some kind of battle. The last beach was Troy, where he and his companions slew over three hundred men respectively, bringing the fight to Troy in the name of Greece and Helen.

Thinking of Troy made him think of his beautiful wives and how he missed them quite a bit. He had been thinking of them as of late since he was having all this romantic talk with Amaterasu and Aphrodite. After he had made love to Amaterasu and was given a lock of her silky hair, she and Aphrodite officially met. To say it was a bit awkward was an understatement. It was hell of awkward.

But then the two managed to talk about something that they both could agree on, their hate for Ares. From then on conversation sparked and Naruto let the two be for several hours while he handled business with Athena. When he had returned he had learned from both Goddesses how great they got along, which was a positive in Naruto's book. So some nights he rested with Amaterasu, others with Aphrodite, but most of the time it was with both beautiful goddesses cuddled up to him either beautifully naked or in silk night gowns.

Usually those nights he laid awake, contemplating his future with the two women he wanted to make his wives. The plan was for sure to make them his wives, as well as give them children which they desired. But before he could give them such, he needed to build them a home that was worthy of their beauty and their status, as not only Goddesses but his two Queens. He himself was already in the midst of creating such a home while he also began the process of building his desired city with Athena and Hephaestus.

He had goals, priorities. Which was why he couldn't just lay around in bed with Aphrodite all day, as much as he would love too. And he so wanted too. Not even his late wives would wait on him hand and foot to have sex, the closest person to that was Briseis simply because she was addicted to it. But Dite? She got irritable whenever she felt that had gone too long without some kind of intimacy.

Last night was a perfect example. He knew damn well his beloved wanted him to dig her out, and he was tempted too, but he had to test out his theory. Turned out he was right, it drove her nuts that he hadn't even attempted to have sex with her. He was starting to believe that the only way to get her to sleep was to give her at least one good orgasm and stay connected with her throughout the night.

But then again as he thought about, maybe she was in heat? He remembered a time Amaterasu was the same way not that long ago. To the point that they hadn't left their room for two weeks straight. It amazed him how she hadn't come up pregnant, but he assumed it had to do with her God status. Did Goddesses will themselves to have children? Hm, it made him wonder.

Naruto's thoughts then switched to a more touchier subject. His mother. He hadn't spoken to her since that night, which was almost a month ago. He hadn't seen her, despite the fact she was clearly looking for him. This was the honestly the longest he had gone without speaking to his mother on his own accord. He was pretty sure it was driving her crazy, but he didn't really care. He was still upset about what she said about the woman he loved. He was sure his mother was getting the message he was sending her, and when she finally had enough she would quit playing around and confront of him. This game of cat and mouse would only have her attention for so long.

But unless her answer was she supported his choice in something that was very important to him, then he could go even longer without speaking or seeing her. Would it hurt? Oh yeah, but it would hurt her more when she realized that she couldn't see her grandchildren and be apart of his life and share his experiences. He loved his mother he did, but he wasn't trying to marry her. He also realized she was just looking out for him, but she obviously wasn't seeing the difference in Aphrodite. This was the only way without violence that he could get Hera to see how much Aphrodite has changed since falling in love with him.

His ears twitched a bit as he heard footsteps among the sand and he began to stand to face the person behind him. When he turned around he bit back a whistle of appreciating as standing before him were a total of ten beautiful women, each of them with varying features. But the constant theme besides their beauty was their toned athletic bodies, their warrior like eyes, their battle poised stances, and somewhat standard greek armor.

His eyes however began to focus on the lead woman in front of him who was stunningly beautiful. She possessed the regal aura of a queen as well. The woman possessed flowing blond hair, with soft creamy fair skin. Her eyes were a sapphire blue and her lips were full and supple. Atop her head was a crown, and she was currently dressed in greek armor as well, it was clear her body was still in it's prime, curvy, full with a toned thickness.

Naruto approached them but stopped a few feet away as they all looked at him curiously and cautiously. "The last time a man was on my beach, he took advantage of my kindness and abused my people," the woman glared lightly and Naruto nodded in understanding as he had a frown on his face.

"Yes, I believe his name is Hercules?" a nod with a hardened glare was his answer. "Well, if I come across him in the future, I will return him to your people hog tied, so you may do as you please," Naruto smirked which caught the women off guard. Naruto then bowed before the woman, "It is a pleasure and honor to meet you, Queen Hippoltya of the Amazons. I am Achilles, God of War."

"You are the one who slew Ares," Hippolyta remembered and Naruto nodded his head. Hippolyta then herself gave a short bow, with her amazons following. "It is an honor to meet you, Lord Achilles. Tell me, what brings you to paradise island?"

"I wish to forge new bonds with the Amazons," Naruto smiled honestly, once again catching them off guard. "Ares I feel was a terrible a leader, a bad role model and a terrible god. He used fear and violence to get what he wished, I don't agree with those methods firsthand," he frowned.

"What do you believe in?"

"I believe in negotiation, diplomacy, peace," Naruto smiled softly. "Not very great for a God of War but, I grew up a mortal. I worked for everything I have, Ares and like many other Gods were simply given what they have. I know how mortals work better than even Zeus. I fought along side them, I comforted them, I led them. As the new God of War I want to make more friends than enemies if I can help it. Starting with the lovely talented Amazons,"

All of them were practically speechless while Naruto continued on, "I know your people have had bad experiences with just about all the men who have come across you." They all slightly nodded, as they became either irritated or uncomfortable at the memories. "Experiences like that don't go away. And I don't expect them too. However I do want you to see that not _all_ men are savages. I don't expect for our bonds to be strong right away, but I would at least like to start. Which is why I have brought you gifts, Queen Hippolyta," Naruto grinned as he set down the bag before her. "May I?"

The curious Queen nodded and Naruto kneeled down and opened the bag. The first thing he pulled out was dark red metal armor that had platinum lining along with what looked to be an spread eagle above the breasts. There was no sleeves or shoulders of any kind. He laid it out before them as he went to the next item, pulling out a dark blue leather platinum lined battle skirt with a platinum belt that would connect the two pieces together. Next were to platinum gauntlet braces that would cover the forearm perfectly. The last armored item was two dark blue armored sandals; they stopped just a bit above the knee, providing excellent cover from the knee down. Then for decoration was a platinum tiara crown.

"This armor was designed by myself and Lady Athena, while Lord Hephaestus made it with his own two hands," Naruto smiled as he looked at the armor for the first time. It was very good. He then glanced to Hippolyta who gazed at it with wide eyes and could see she was just as impressed if not more. "The armor will give you great flexibility, and will be light on your body, almost as if you are wearing nothing. In turn, it will protect you from most common strikes. The braces will are extremely durable and can reflect and block just about anything," Naruto informed her.

He then dug into the bag and pulled out the next item which a round platinum shield laced with gold. "This shield? Will protect you even against Zeus' lightning bolts. It is resistant to fire, cold and can not only glide through water but help keep you afloat if need be," he expressed. "Next up," Naruto grinned as he pulled out a gladius blade, though it was a few inches longer than most. It looked perfectly sharp, and dangerous.

"Your weapon. The blade is mixed with certain materials that I won't bog you down with the details. Just know, that it never gets dull, it can slice through air itself and it works perfectly against mortals, monsters…gods," Naruto added the last part as an after thought which Hippoltya heard causing her to raise a brow. "I made it myself. It was originally meant for my wife but she passed on before I could give it to her, she would have loved this thing," he chuckled to himself as he thought of Katerina. "I hope you will give it it's proper respect," Naruto smiled as he stabbed the sword into the ground besides the armor. "Lastly, we have this."

Naruto began to pull something out from the bag which looked like a golden rope. "This? I call this the Lasso of Truth. Why? Because once you wrap it around your enemies, you can automatically get a truthful answer for whatever question you ask. However the truth is only as strong as the users will. If your will is lower than your victims, you will probably have a difficult time getting the truth," Naruto said as he set it to the side. "Its about three feet long, it never breaks either."

With all that said, he stood as he looked at the set then to the Amazons. "As I said, this is my gift to you. I do not wish for anything in return, just for you to accept them and use them to your liking," Naruto said. "It will not wipe away your tragic past, but I hope it will help create a better future." Hippolyta gazed at Naruto with honest curiosity before a smile came upon her lips and she spoke to her people.

"Amazons, lower your defensive's," She commanded which surprised them all. "Quickly prepare for a banquet. We must give our proper respects to Lord Achilles," she smiled and several Amazons took off to get their sisters ready for a banquet. Hippolyta snapped her fingers and the remaining Amazons picked up the gift the God had brought them and carried it away into the city. Hippolyta then stepped towards Naruto with a beautiful smile and wrapped her arm around his. He gave a honest thankful smile in return as Hippolyta looked to her remaining Amazons and gestured with a nod.

"To Themyscira!"

"Man, what a day."

Naruto rolled his neck as he walked down the halls of his personal chambers for the first time in what felt like forever. His chambers used to be Ares' chambers, but just like the Olympian throne, upon his arrival it changed from dark and barbaric to a rather normal somewhat regal setting. In fact, if he didn't know any better it reminded him of the castle in Sparta during his time as King. Just less gold and more platinum, that must be his color or something.

Naruto also had servants, which turned out to be more handmaidens then anything, probably so Ares could take advantage of them when he pleased. Naruto however did no such thing, which must have been a confusing shock to the people that once served Ares. In fact, Naruto had a staff meeting not that long ago to greet them and get to know them, and show them he was vastly different from Ares who he learned abused and mistreated them simply because he could. If he didn't already hate the previous God of War, he would have started too.

In his chambers, he had a banquet hall, several bedrooms, a study, a library which could almost rival Athena's, and a large training ground which contained an obstacle course, an Archery course, a combat course and weights to lift. He didn't use the training ground as much as he should, probably because he was always running around doing stuff. If he wasn't having sex with Aphrodite or Amaterasu and occasionally Circe, then he was in the forge with Hephaestus. If he wasn't receiving magical lessons from Circe, then he was training with Aayla or Daenerys. If he wasn't building and spending time with Athena, then he was working on his bonds with the Amazons. Busy busy busy, hardly anytime to relax.

He had yet to successfully prank Apollo, he still had to have his race with Hermes and he hadn't come across a time to just laze around with Amaterasu. He would bring up Dite, but anytime they lazed around they were busy having amazing never-tiring sex, which was quite often with her. Hell some days he wanted to just sit still and breathe. He hadn't mediated in months! You would think being a god meant he could do whatever he pleased, not exactly.

Right now, he needed time to just think about what was going on with his life. It seemed as if everything was moving so fast and he was barely managing to keep up. At least he could have some kind of breather right now. Aphrodite was with Circe, Athena was working with Hephaestus on a project, and Amaterasu was currently in a meeting with the other Shinto Gods. Now would be a just good time to relax.

"Lord Achilles,"

Maybe not.

"Yes?" he turned to the cute young nymph who had a light blush on her features.

"Um, you have a visitor milord. Lady Hestia, she wishes to speak with you," the nymph said. Naruto immediately straightened up and any irritation he had was gone. This would be the first time he would ever speak with Lady Hestia, who was honestly one of his favorite Goddesses. Now if he was told Apollo or Hermes was looking for him, he would have simply told the Nymph he wasn't home and headed to his bed for some sleep. Funny, you would think Gods wouldn't need sleep. Wrong.

"Really? Well lead the way then!" Naruto grinned and the nymph blushed more. She nodded and began to lead Naruto to the lounging room of his chambers, funny he hadn't really been here much. When he arrived, he saw the beautiful Goddess tending to the hearth in the room. "Lady Hestia," Naruto spoke up, gaining her attention.

"Oh, Achilles," Hestia greeted with a soft warm smile. She stood straight and walked towards him, meeting him half way. "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. Your attendants told me you just got back,"

"Yes, but it's completely fine," he smiled, bowing his head lightly. "What can I do for you Lady Hestia?" he wondered. Hestia gave a calm smile as she spoke, allowing Naruto to feel a certain warmness in his heart.

"I would like to speak with you about personal matters," Hestia told him. "It regards Lady Hera," she said and Naruto did his very best to not have his face crack. He simply hummed and slowly nodded and began walking, gesturing for her to follow as he headed to his study. Seeing this as an okay to continue, she went on. "She's been acting a bit strangely for the past few months. Withdrawn almost, sad even," Hestia sighed softly. "I've asked around to see if they know what troubles my sister, but they don't have no clue. However I feel that Aphrodite might know something,"

"Really? What makes you say that?" he asked as he opened the door to his study and she entered first with him behind her. Hestia thanked Naruto with a nod as she sat down at his desk while he sat behind it.

"When I asked her about it, she was rather…irritated, angry. Though she claimed she did not know what, Hera's deal is, as she put it, I believe she does. I have never seen Aphrodite so upset about anything unless it concerns you," she made point to mention which he hummed to in response again. "Aphrodite isn't one to really care about other's opinions, especially Hera's considering how opinionated my sister can be," Hestia grumbled lightly. "So I have to ask, do you perhaps know what is wrong?"

Naruto was silent for several moments as he contemplated on lying to the Goddess. No one among the living besides Amaterasu and Aphrodite knew that Hera was his mother. He wasn't sure what would happen if Zeus found out, guy was a paranoid hypocrite. He still had yet to speak much with the God, but from what he has been told, that's what he has gathered. He also wasn't exactly sure where his footing with the other gods were for him to tell them. Athena and Hephaestus might keep it a secret, but then again it wasn't something he wanted many people keeping a secret. So for now, he simply would tell the truth but not all of it.

"Lady Hera and I spoke, not that long ago," he said and he caught the slight look of surprise in Hestia's eyes, as if she was caught off guard he would say something. As if she was expecting him to lie. "We shared words, she said something I didn't agree with and I have just let her be since," he shrugged. "We haven't spoken or seen each other since then,"

"May I ask what you were discussing?"

"I'd rather not go into it," he responded. Hestia hummed as she continued to gaze at him and after a few moments he sighed. "We were discussing my relationship with Aphrodite," there could be away he could tell the truth without going into background information. "Dite had come to her earlier asking if Hera could allow us to marry. Hera refused. While refusing she used some choice words I didn't care for against the woman I love, so we are currently at a disagreement."

"It would explain why Aphrodite was so irritated," Hestia muttered. "Though I must ask, why would Hera care?" she asked and Naruto tensed slightly. "After all, she doesn't really care for Aphrodite, and no offense, but you being a new god, I would expect she doesn't care much for you either, especially since you killed her son," Hestia brought up while Naruto remained silent. "Why would she care if two gods she should care nothing for gets married or not?"

"I don't know, I'm not the goddess of marriage," Naruto quipped lightly. "That is something you are going to ask Lady Hera when you see her," Naruto shrugged. Hestia hummed before raising a brow lightly.

"Maybe it could be that she sees Aphrodite as unfaithful and doesn't want to marry her faithful illegitimate son to a unfaithful goddess, whose played both her sons in the past," Hestia assumed with Naruto doing his utmost best to keep his best game face. He raised a light brow at the accusation and Hestia gave a small smile, "You can drop the act Naruto Uzumaki, I know you are Hera's son from another dimension, so to speak."

Upon hearing his birth name, Naruto did let his impassive expression drop. "She told you?" he wondered and Hestia giggled lightly as she lightly shook her head.

"No, but I'm the Goddess of family," she reminded him. "Nothing goes on within my family that I do not know about, even if said family doesn't wish to tell me," Hestia shrugged. "I knew of your existence the moment you were a thought in Hera's mind. I figured it would only be a certain amount of time before she got tired of Zeus' infidelities and found a loophole around her marriage," Hestia winked. "Even though I typically stay out of my families disputes with each other, I can't just stand by and watch them come apart,"

"You're referring to my relationship with Hera,"

"Your mother, yes." Hestia corrected while Naruto huffed lightly, "And neither does Dite, Naruto." This caused him to raise a brow and look at her curiously. "After a bit of prodding, Dite told me what is going on. She told me what Hera said, and how you are reacting to it."

"And you're here to tell me that what I'm doing is wrong, and I shouldn't treat my mother this way,"

"No, not at all." Hestia shook her head with Naruto actually being taken by surprise. "What Hera said was wrong and uncalled for, even if it may have truth in it. Even if she doesn't trust Dite, she should trust you, and trust that you know what you are doing and getting into. I'm here to tell you though, that you should be careful with how you treat your relationship with your mother,"

Naruto listened as Hestia shared her wisdom with him. "Unlike Ares and Hephaestus, you did not grow up with her taking a major role in your life. You are her first child outside of her marriage. As the Goddess of motherhood, can you imagine how hard it was to watch you grow up calling another woman mom?" Hestia asked with Naruto frowning lightly. "Though you two get along, and are close, she is not as close to you as she would love to be. You refer to her as mother, instead of mom, sometimes and as of late you refer to her by her name. Which only reminds her that though she gave birth to you, she is not the one who raised you,"

The blond remained silent as Hestia continued on, "The relationship is already strained, straining enough could make cause it to break and make her snap. Hera likes to be in control, she always has. And when she feels she is not in control of something that is important to her, she tends to act…irrationally," Hestia said carefully. "What your mother is trying to do is control the situation between you and Dite as best as she could, but it's not going her way. Simply because you too like to be in control and don't like when someone is controlling you. Hence why you disagreed so much with Agamemnon,"

"Hn."

"Talk to her Naruto, get her to see reason. She loves you and wants the best for you, but sometimes what parents think is the best for their child, isn't what the child thinks is best for them. Surely you understand that," Hestia reminded and Naruto couldn't help but think of his own children. "Personally I support your relationship with Aphrodite, I feel you two are great together. It's nice to see the Goddess of Love, actually in love for once."

Naruto hummed as Hestia stood up and began to head to the door, "Oh and Naruto." The blond looked towards the goddess who was his aunt, to see she was giving him a beautiful smile. "You should really consider joining us for dinner. You're an Olympian now, which means you are part of the family," she informed with a smile. "Even though Ares was not very…pleasant, even he had the decency to participate in family gatherings. Just a thought," with that the goddess left, leaving Naruto with much to think about. The blond sighed as he tapped his desk in thought.

"Noted."

"Mother,"

Hera paused in watering her lotus flowers and looked to the entrance of her garden to see her beloved son standing there with an unreadable expression on his face. Hera placed the watering can down and stepped towards him. Naruto met her half way and the two stopped, gazing at each other. Looking over her, Naruto could see she looked a bit weathered, a bit older and tired. Was the stress reflecting on her appearance? Nonetheless he gave her a small nod, and Hera lunged at him.

She wrapped her arms around him holding him to her as she silently cried into his chest. Naruto simply returned her hug, as he relaxed in her embrace. He inhaled her lilac scent and gave a soft smile. It seemed despite his rather cold thoughts towards his mother, he missed her more than he thought. The last time they hugged like this was right after Ares raided Sparta. "Do you still love me?" Hera questioned with a whisper and it made Naruto's heart ache from hearing the tone and such a question.

"I never stopped loving you mother," he whispered and she visibly relaxed. After several more minutes of being in each others embrace Naruto pulled away from her and wiped away her tears while appreciating her beauty. Upon resting his hand on her cheek, Hera kissed his hand and leaned her face into it, closing her eyes, enjoying his touch. As he gazed at her, Naruto felt something in his heart snap. Something he hadn't felt before. It wasn't painful, it almost as if it was a realization. A realization he had come to when concerning his mother. No, this woman, this beautiful goddess.

He felt an urge, a very strong urge which only became nearly impossible to fight as she slowly opened her gorgeous eyes to gaze at him. It was a certain look in her eyes, a certain look that struck a chord with his being. Naruto leaned in, his eyes in a trance, his body perfectly relaxed but ultimately tense at the same time. He wasn't even noticing that Hera was leaning in as well, her full pink lips parting ever so slightly to meet with his.

Then…

He stopped.

"We need to talk."

Naruto gave a soft sigh as he entered his bedroom and began to disrobe. He truly had a long emotionally tiring day. From start to finish, with his talk with Hestia and Hera being the two most draining parts of his day. Not to mention that strange feeling he got upon looking at his mother as something more than just his mother, as the gorgeous goddess she was. Nothing happened between them, but he really didn't want to think more of it.

They had a very long and enlightening talk, like Hestia suggested. He learned that his mother had been going crazy since the day he decided to stop talking to her. She was constantly worried for him, constantly thinking about him, constantly wanting to see him but never able to find him. She had been giving Zeus the cold shoulder and had been simply tending to her garden and working her magic in her domain as best she could. And then he came to see her.

He of course told her of what he had been up too all this time, and she was quite surprised and proud of him. However every time she touched him, or gave him a smile, that strange feeling came back and he worked hell of hard to fight it. After several hours, he managed to leave without once ever crossing the line he was now very aware of. However, when he left he did give her a rather intimate hug and she left a rather loving and intimate kiss on the corner of his lips. It was still strange thinking about, but what was even more strange was he wished it had been more.

Now here was, finally back at his chambers. He had half expected to find Apollo waiting for him to get into some mischief, or Athena wanting to go on a night stroll. But neither of it was the case and he was glad for that. Right now he could simply lay in his bed and fall asleep. He would sleep in tomorrow, maybe even take a day off. He was sure Aphrodite and Amaterasu would like that. Three of them had been working pretty hard as of late.

With that thought Naruto was finally naked and made his way to his occupied bed. Lifting up the covers, he slid himself through the sheets and cuddled up to his goddess of love. Of course his dick got immediately hard as she rubbed her fat ass against him. Trying out an idea he had a little while ago, Naruto managed to slide himself in her folds, earning a slight gasp and whimper from Aphrodite. Her back arched then relaxed as Naruto cuddled up against her while her pussy began to drip. He kissed her shoulder blade and place his head in the crook of her neck, her beautiful red hair directly in front of his nose allowing him to inhale her sweet arousing aroma.

"Naru~" the goddess whispered sleepily and sultrily to her love, acknowledging his presence in bed with her, and within her. "How was your day?" she asked quietly, still half asleep. Naruto who was falling asleep himself as all the conditions were just right gave a small smile.

"Productive," was his answer and she hummed in response, backing into him more and grinding against him slowly to get comfortable. "I talked with Hera," he added quietly and she rose a slight delicate brow. "She said yes."

Now this caused Aphrodite to fully awaken, her eyes opening as she slowly turned her head to gaze back at him. "Really?" a nod was her answer. "So you mean we…"

"Yes love," Naruto smiled as he peeked an eye open. "We can be married as soon as you wish." Aphrodite eyes shone in excitement and happiness, she didn't even care the full feeling in her loins was gone as she turned around to embrace her true love, kissing him fully. Naruto gave a chuckle as he returned the kiss and slowly pulled away, "Just not tonight,"

Aphrodite pouted playfully, but soon gave a happy giggle. Of course not tonight! She needed time to plan an extravagant wedding! She wasn't thinking anything really big, in fact something really small, but she would remember for eternity. Naruto was rather simple so it should fit his tastes as well, but it was her wedding so she could do as she pleased! "Dite, dite, sweetheart," Naruto called softly getting her to hear him and focus a bit. "I know you are excited, but there will be time to plan later," he told her. Aphrodite blinked, did she really say all her thoughts out loud? How embarrassing. "Tonight just rest love,"

The Goddess gave a happy nod as she cuddled up to her beloved, resting her head on his chest while her hand glided down to his junk and held it there. She planted a kiss on his chest and began to close her eyes, forcing herself to dream up the perfect wedding. Naruto gave a light chuckle as his fiancée was out within a single moment and he too closed his eyes…

Finally getting the sleep he desired.

 **Chapter 28: Chapter 27**

 **Chapter XXVII**

"DADDY! DADDY! WAKE UP!"

Naruto gave a tired groan as he felt someone small jumping on his chest forcefully waking him from his slumber, "Ugh, not now Nike…" Naruto grumbled and suddenly the jumping got harder.

"My name is not Nike! Daddy! Get up!"

Upon hearing the name of his daughter with Atalanta he slowly opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of a young girl who looked to be around four years old, giving him a cute pout. He took note of her perfectly straight red hair that sat on her shoulders as well as her bright blue eyes that shone with child excitement and light annoyance. Her cute dimpled cheeks puffed out to further show her annoyance. "Cassandra," Naruto muttered as he gazed at his beautiful daughter and began to rub his eyes. "Why are you waking me up? You know daddy loves to sleep,"

"Mommy said you need to get up!" Cassandra told her father but he seemed to be falling asleep again causing her to groan. "C'mon daddy! You're missing breakfast!" she complained as she began to pinch and stretch his cheeks. "Get up!"

"Ugh, I'm up! I'm up," Naruto grumbled as he knocked his daughters hands away and she gave a proud grin as she hopped off his chest and ran out the room, laughing all the while. Naruto groaned as he rubbed his face, cursing Aphrodite all the while. How the hell was she going to keep him up all night, knowing damn well what kind of day he had the day before and force him to wake up so early? Ugh, women.

Getting himself out of his large comfortable silk sheet bed, Naruto found a pair of pants and slipped them on. He didn't bother finding a shirt or a robe as he simply walked out of his room, yawning and stretching all the while, headed to the kitchen. "Gods damn it! You're going to burn it!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You need to concentrate Dite!"

"How can I concentrate when you keep screaming at me?!"

"Oi oi!" Naruto voiced his displeasure as he entered the kitchen and caught sight of his two wives currently arguing over breakfast. Amaterasu threw a glance at her husband before going back to eyeing the food Dite was currently trying not to burn over the fire. "You know how I hate screaming when I wake up, it's disorienting,"

"Well I wouldn't be screaming, if Aphrodite just focused more on the food than on her nails!"

"Ugh! This is stupid!" Aphrodite complained as she summoned her wand and with a flick of her wrist was about to charm something up. "A little magic will do the trick," she grinned but her wand was snatched out of her hand. "Hey! That's mine!"

"And you can get it back after breakfast!" Amaterasu glared at her sister wife. "You can't just go waving your magic wand to make everything better Dite! Remember it was _you_ who asked me to teach you how to actually cook. So cook damn it!"

"I'm trying! But with you yelling in my ear it's kind of fucking hard!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Make me!"

Naruto gave a blank glare at his two wives and looked down at the toddler who was sitting in her booster seat, laughing and clapping all the while her mothers argued. "At least someone is finding enjoyment in this," he grumbled as he kissed his daughters head, making her giggle. Naruto conjured up his own wand and waved it around before pointing at the two goddesess. The result was silence, he then waved his wand again pointing it the food and it appeared on the table, prepared and cooked. "There…Cassie!"

"Coming!" Cassandra voiced as she happily skipped into the room and sat at the dinner table besides her younger sister. "I had to wake Aunt Circe," Cassandra smiled before she looked to her two mothers and raised a brow, "Do they realize their not making any noise?"

"They'll figure it out," Naruto grumbled as he waved his wand around and food began to be distributed among the table just as Circe walked into the room, wearing a loose night shirt that came down to her thighs yet showed off her cleavage. She hummed and on her way to get something to drink, she kissed Naruto lightly on the lips in greeting as well as kissed the baby's head. "You seem more awake than usual,"

"Not everyone can sleep through those two arguing babe," Circe grumbled as she poured herself a glass of water and sat down beside Cassandra who began to dig into her food. She then noticed both Amaterasu and Aphrodite finally stop their muted argument and sit down at the table on either side of Naruto, grumbling silently. "I think they're done,"

"I hope so," Naruto muttered as he cut his food. He then gave a glance to his two wives and spoke, "Listen you two. You both need to try a little patience alright?" he started getting them to look at him with blank expressions. "Ama-chan, you can't yell and scream at Dite when she is trying to learn. You have to be calm and patient, even if it seems like she's not listening," he advised. He then turned to Dite, "Dite, sweetheart, you can't ask to learn but then not be willing to learn. If you're going to do something, focus on that. It's irritating when it feels like you're not listening," he then sighed. "And Ama-chan is right, you can't use magic to fix everything. But Ama-chan, at this point, I don't want to eat burnt food," he grumbled before he released the spell.

"Sorry," the two goddesses grumbled out once they had their voices back and began to eat. Naruto nodded as he started eating while Cassandra giggled.

"Daddy is so cool,"

The three goddesses couldn't help but agree with the girl. Circe gave a chuckle with a nod, Aphrodite winked and Amaterasu smiled softly while she fed her daughter, Ahri. Naruto heard his daughter but didn't really acknowledge it as he was still trying to fight off the sleep in the rest of his body, but he did give a small smile as he glanced around the table. He saw Cassandra munching happily besides an amused Circe, Aphrodite eating quietly while she played footsies with him, and Amaterasu feeding the baby who was busy laughing and playing around.

His smile increased on how far he had come from being the newest god to being the most respected God in all of Greece. One hundred years had passed since he slew Ares and he has come very far. One product of his hard work was the family sitting at the table with him, his two wives, his two daughters and his steady girlfriend.

As he expected, it didn't take long for Aphrodite to come up with plans for the wedding. In fact the next two weeks, they had married and consummated their marriage that same night, and for the week after. It wasn't as huge as he expected it to be, as he expected for her to invite all of Greece and Olympus. But it was rather moderate, if not small. Naruto had basically forced her to invite the other six Olympians. Hera and Hephaestus was already a given, and even Athena, but Athena didn't really want to attend and Dite didn't want her to attend either.

Which made Naruto put his foot down. He made Athena attend, and he made his wife be cordial with the goddess he saw as a very good friend. Naruto also made sure Hestia came as well, and he even personally asked if Artemis would attend. She didn't, but he still felt it would be polite to ask anyway. Of course Apollo and Hermes showed up, and Zeus accompanied Hera. Now some of the other gods outside of the Olympians either didn't come or weren't invited. Aphrodite's children with Ares came, and a few nymphs came as well. Circe, Aayla and Arir also showed up along with Chiron.

Naruto had of course invited Amaterasu, along with her siblings. To his surprise, Lady Izanami showed up, which was his first time meeting Amaterasu's mother. Long story short it was a very nice wedding, Aphrodite loved it and that's all that mattered to him along with the fact she looked extravagant in her wedding dress, which he ripped apart later that night. Much to his surprise, his mother allowed Dite to use her sacred bath which cleansed her body and restored her purity. Thus, Naruto was given the pleasure and honor of taking Aphrodite's virginity and officially making it _his_ pussy.

Not long after his wedding with Aphrodite, he had his wedding with Amaterasu which was even smaller. Hera, Aphrodite, Izanami and her brothers attended. Once again, he was simply happy that Amaterasu enjoyed it and he enjoyed how breathtaking she was in her kimono…which he ripped up that same night.

Once he had been married to both Goddesses it was now time for him to make them a home. So a home he made, an island personal to them and only them that only those who they wished to know, knew, and Apollo considering he was all seeing. Naruto and Aphrodite left everything in Olympus behind. They never slept there, spent time there yes, but never rested their head down to sleep. So they've been living in the mansion he built for them ever since.

Circe occasionally lived with them, today being one of those times. Unlike Amaterasu and Aphrodite, Circe didn't wish to get married or have children. She was simply fine with what she had, romance with Naruto. They were quite intimate and quite romantic like a husband and wife would be, but that was it. Of course she loved him, she was just different from the other two, which Naruto was fine with. Just like he was fine if she decided to change her mind. He did love her after all.

His thoughts soon started to leave his family and more towards his responsibility as a God. It took a dedicated and hard labor twenty years, but Naruto, Athena and Hephaestus had finally completed their project, creating their own Kingdom. Though it was only one city, it was a grand city that was basically a kingdom. Naruto had taken people all across Greece, and gave those who wished for new opportunities a chance at having some. Those who were serious about a new life, a new start, traveled far and wide to head to the Kingdom of Achilles and live in the Grand city of Achilla.

As a former mortal and the God of War, Naruto knew the hearts of men. He knew what person would be good for what job, and would not bring strife and ruin to his city. He did not want a Thebes. Men who were once criminals, were tested personally by Naruto and Athena, those who failed were either turned away or killed. Those who passed became soldiers and allowed entry.

Many homes were built, many jobs were given, many children received fair education, many soldiers received empowering training. After all Naruto wished for his kingdom to prosper under his watchful eye. Within twenty years or so, it did start to prosper. Naruto and Athena hand picked a righteous good hearted King that the people of Achilla could trust, that they could rely on. His name was Lysander, and he was a son of Apollo. The young man had a good heart, was a skilled fighter and a smart talented man. Tested by Naruto himself, he thus became the first King of Achilla, and from there each King either matched with Lysander or surpassed him. The current man in charge was Elias, who was honestly just as great as a King as Lysander, even more ambitious.

It was thanks to creating this beautiful city that his name as the God of War spread. Allies were made with the newest city of Greece, and also had the backing of the Amazons due to Naruto's personal relationship with the beautiful immortal tribe. Statues of Ares were no more, instead statues of Achilles had tripled that number. Temples were built in his honor, his sacred animal the Fox was highly respected. Sacrifices were often made to him, with many women often praying to him to come down from Olympus and gift them with a child. Of course he never took them up on their offer, instead he simply had Aphrodite give the women a small blessing depending on how pure their heart was.

As for actual War? There wasn't many going on. Usually it was War against foreigners and Naruto blessed them so they could show the might of Greece. As for War between Greek cities, he usually chose the side that was morally right which was usually the defending City. Troy had left a bad taste in his mouth, though he had to admit, if he had to sack Troy to save Helen again, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Instead of actually bloody and long Wars that Ares would gain his strength from and revel in, Naruto instead had War games. It was another project he, Hephaestus and Athena came up with. Along side building the City of Achilla, Naruto had created an entire island, which they had built a fantastically huge coliseum with a city built around it. Every year in the month of October, Cities across Greece would participate in the War Games which would be held on the island.

The War Games are a series of events that happen on the island to prove which city was the strongest in Greece. A team of Twelve would be formed, usually the cities twelve best warriors and they would be sent to Achilles Island to participate while people from across Greece would pay amounts of money to visit the island and watch. If one could not afford to go or wish to go, they would be able to purchase an Iris fountain, which was mass produced by Hephaestus and supported by Lady Iris who received payment for broadcasting the Games.

Truly the War Games were even more popular than the Olympic Games, people enjoyed violence. Naruto had been able to get the other Olympians in on it and enjoy the show, as they themselves had front row seats. Usually they would pick the teams they favored, and would give small blessings to those teams when sacrifices were made. However only a certain amount of sacrifices could be made before the team was disqualified, so they had to be used wisely. Usually the winning City was Achilla, considering that Naruto and Athena worked perfectly along side each other to give great education to soldiers and students. With these War games, it allowed Naruto to avoid actual War if he could help it. Sometimes he couldn't, most times he could.

Though he wouldn't own it, he was the most popular Olympian God. Thanks to his marriage to Aphrodite who was the happiest she could ever be, love was sweeping all over Greece. Then there was the fact Aphrodite now got along just fine with Hera that marriage was even more powerful, allowing happy committed marriages to actually be quite strong and known in Greece. Thus this allowed Hestia to move in and do her own work, making family bonds stronger. This started all because Naruto married the Love Goddess. Though while he usually didn't pay attention to it, it seemed the people of Greece were well aware of this fact which gave him even more praise and prayers. Prayers that usually involved him keeping Aphrodite happy so that she could make their love life happy. Aphrodite found it cute and Naruto simply went along with it.

His thought soon went to his skills which have only grown in the past hundred years. He was more at one with himself being a God, allowing him to discover abilities he didn't even think he had. Powers he didn't really want to go into because there were too many to really keep track of. However his favorite had to be his Pathokinesis, which basically allowed him to control as well get strength from emotions. It really ticked Apollo and even Athena off when he used it as an advantage in spars.

He also was way more intune with Totsuka no Tsurugi. Once again learning about abilities he didn't even know he had until he either accidentally used it, or tested out a theory. He usually had to refrain from using his sword in Spars, it made all the Gods nervous considering he could slay them easily. But what also made them easy was his awesome talent with Magic. Not the Wand using Magic Circe taught him, but the High Class Magic Hecate taught him.

Naruto was still learning, always constantly learning. He always wanted to know more, and get a better understanding which made Hecate adore him and another Goddess secretly fall in love with him, that he actually knew about considering his wife was the Goddess of Love. But back to Magic, he was constantly learning and mastering new spells to the point both Aphrodite and Amaterasu had to drag him away from his training with Hecate because he became to immersed in it. But the reason he became immersed in it, because it gave him an edge. An edge that no god, besides Hecate knew about, not even his wives knew. What exactly was this edge?

God Slaying Magic of course.

He had learned quite a bit of Caster Type Magic as he had come to call it, but God Slaying Magic had to be the strongest and most lethal, next to Dragon Slaying Magic which he of course taught Daenerys. Naruto had a feeling that he would need some tool that would help against the Gods if the needed ever arose. Was him being paranoid? Maybe. But he lost his beloved family because he wasn't prepared for a God backstabbing him, because he couldn't fight back. He kept the powerful magic to himself, even though he constantly worked to perfect it. He hoped he would never need it, but still.

Naruto had basically sparred with every Olympian besides Zeus and Hestia. He had even gone against Artemis and Poseidon, what battles those two were. Surprisingly enough, afterwards he had become rather close with Artemis, as she acknowledged he wasn't that bad of a male after all. He had even joined her on some of her hunts! Which seemed to only gain her respect more.

Naruto rarely sparred with the Olympians as they were too wary about his sword skills and didn't want to cause too much damage. So he usually spent his sparring sessions against the Shinto Gods and a few Norse Gods. He had yet to beat Susanoo and every battle he had with Tsukuyomi came up as a tie. Amaterasu? He couldn't push past five minutes which always put his ego in check whenever it was getting a bit out of hand. He wasn't perfect.

Naruto had become rather good friends with Thor, and had seemed to catch the eyes of Sif and Freya. Odin seemed to care for him much, which Naruto could understand, the old man shared the same vibe he got from Zeus. Arrogant and paranoid. Loki was pretty cool sometimes, annoying other times, but he was a good pranking buddy whenever Apollo or Hermes ticked him off. He didn't really interact much with the other Gods, but they were nice enough. He had yet to meet any Egyptian God though, and he learned from Athena and Amaterasu that they were a rather…isolated Pantheon, wishing to keep to themselves and only interact when need be.

His life was pretty much…different. Nothing he had really expected, but he was okay with that. Though there were some low times, most of the time it was high times. Usually whenever he dealt with low times, it was because of dealing with the anniversary of his family's death, or the day he became a god which was the day he avenged said family. Then there were some days where he flat out missed them. Usually on those days he was withdrawn, quiet and focused more on his thoughts and the memories he had with his family. Most of the time it took his wives, his mother or sometimes even Athena to pull him out of his funk.

He would either go into some kind of insane training mode, pushing himself way too far; be rather violent and angry in his spars, or even visit Sparta. He had even gone as far as naming places within Achilla after his family. The castle where the King lived was Castle Alexandria. The arena was called the Katerina. The hunting range was named after Atalanta, the main temple where the public could come to pray was called Briseis Temple. The sturdy powerful wall and gates that protected the city were called the Gates of Troy. The ever popular women's bathhouse was named after Callisto, while the training area was named after Marcellus. Helen was named after a certain part of the City as was Medusa while beautiful fountains set up around the Kingdom were named after Nike. He did his best to honor his family and he was glad Hephaestus, Athena and even Apollo were willing to help him with that.

Naruto was thankful he had great friends in the some of the Olympians, glad he didn't feel much like an outsider. Apollo was basically his best friend with Hephaestus coming in second and tying with Athena. Apollo was basically just as free spirited as he was, if not more, and he loved to joke and have fun, which why Naruto understood why he was the bright light of Olympus. Artemis was the complete opposite. She was always composed and stoic to the point it was sometimes intimidating, which was why he enjoyed it when Apollo managed to get her riled up with his shenanigans. Plus he was a great prankster.

Not much could be said about Hephaestus besides the fact they got along great and often had similar minds when it came to new creations. He and the Smith God always bounced ideas off each other, and also helped they worked quite a bit together in the Forge. New materials either was given to Achilla or the Amazons, who always appreciated their gifts. The two had so many creations it wasn't even funny, sometimes they made stuff without even meaning too. The way Naruto saw it, Hephaestus was his arts and crafts buddy!

They had not only made great armor for the Amazons, or Achilla, but the Dragons too! Now that was a project! One Hephaestus enjoyed very much because it allowed him to meet several Dragons personally, who he felt were such wonderful creatures. But not just armor for Dragons, but projects that could be used over all of Greece. Hephaestus had even gone out of his way to personally teach Naruto how to forge sacred items and such, which the blond became rather addicted too in a short amount of time.

Unknown to even Hephaestus, similar to God slaying Magic, he created quite a lot of armor with special properties and made sure to put them away for safe keeping. But who said anything about the armor being for him? Naruto wasn't selfish, far from it. In fact out of all the armor he had created, only two sets were for him. Two, and he had created lots of sets over the decades.

He personally created armor for his wives, which they appreciated very much. He had personally created armor for Circe, Aayla, Arir hell even Pegasus! He had personally created armor for Daenerys, Hera, Athena, Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis. He didn't create armor for Hestia considering she wasn't a fighter nor was Demeter. Nor did he create armor for Zeus or Poseidon because they were too 'good' for his armor. Whatever, he didn't want to give them armor anyway. If he wasn't sparring, then he was creating armor, if he wasn't doing that then he was practicing Magic, if he wasn't doing that he was making love to his wives.

Speaking of love, he was having quite a conundrum concerning Athena. Aphrodite was convinced that Athena was in love with him, which was great…but not all at the same time. Reason being, Athena can't fall in love because she's a virgin Goddess and is supposed to not care about Men. Naruto called bullshit, but whatever. For the past few years Athena had been acting rather strange towards him, not that he thought about ever since Cassandra had been born. It only seemed to get worse when Ahri was born. Aphrodite said it's because she's jealous, Amaterasu had to agree.

He wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it. In his time of being God, the person that had always been there besides his wives or even his mother was Athena. In this time, he himself has come to love her, even more than Circe. There had been times of being alone with Athena that he wanted to make a move but decided it against it. And there have been times he wanted to confess to her his feelings, but decided it against it. It wasn't that he was scared of rejection, it was because he was scared what it would do to her. He was pretty sure Athena had never felt such feelings in her life before and she didn't know what to do with it.

Which was why he was being patient and understanding as time went on. But he knew sooner or later he would have to address it. The tension between them was already annoying him, but he had to put up with it a little while longer.

"Do you have any plans for today love?" Aphrodite asked, bringing him out of his thoughts as the family finished their food. Naruto looked towards her as she held his hand interlacing their fingers. "I was hoping you and I could spend the day together, alone," she winked earning a chuckle from Circe while Amaterasu's brow twitched.

"As much I would love too sweetheart, I can't," he muttered as he kissed her hand, causing her to frown a bit. "Achilla has finally reached the walls of Rhodes, they should be striking the city in a few hours or so," Naruto brought up as he scratched his cheek a bit. "We finally get the chance to strike back, so we are going to do just that."

"Then it shouldn't take long if you are accompanying them," Aphrodite smiled as she rubbed her foot against his leg. "When your finished you can hurry back home and get a chance to strike at me," she giggled.

"Dite."

"What? I was subtle!"

Naruto chuckled at his two wives and he slowly nodded, "I would like that very much so actually." He then looked to Amaterasu, "Maybe we could spend a bit of time together to, ne?" Amaterasu blinked as she looked to her husband and blushed lightly with a beautiful smile.

"Why of course, though it will have to be after my meeting. Susanoo says there is something we need to discuss," she grumbled as she cleaned up the messy Ahri. Naruto nodded his head in understanding, "You are going to see Hera before you leave, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded as he scooted from the table and began to clean up. "I believe she wishes to have some fun time with Cassie," Naruto smiled. Said girl brightened up upon hearing her name and realized what her father said and gave a big grin.

"Auntie Hera is going to take me to the park!" Cassandra exclaimed with Naruto nodding with a chuckle. It was obviously clear she was excited, "Mommy can you help me pick out a dress?" she asked Aphrodite who gave her daughter a carefree smile.

"Of course sweetie, c'mon," she gestured and Cassandra leapt out of her chair and followed her mother. Circe gave a smile as she picked up plates and decided to help do the dishes while Amaterasu was dealing with a fussy Ahri. As she helped him wash dishes, he looked to Circe with a curious brow.

"You have any plans today?"

"I was hoping not too, but yeah," Circe grumbled with a sigh. "Hecate wants me to go over some new spells or something. I don't know really know, but I'm not really looking forward to it," Naruto gave a small laugh as he then leaned down and captured her lips. Circe moaned very lightly as her tongue danced with Naruto's and she had to fight to wrap her arms around him and have him fuck her right there. Soon enough the two pulled away and Circe gave him a curious glance, "What was that for?"

"Incentive," Naruto smirked. "If you are a good girl for Lady Hecate I'll reward you," this made Circe's eyes twinkle. "So better be on your best behavior,"

"Sir yes sir," Circe giggled as she kissed his cheek then pinched his butt. "I will see you later then," with that she walked off and laid a kiss on the napping Ahri's head, "You as well deary," she told the baby. "Later Ama!"

Amaterasu gave a smile and a wave to Circe who left to get dressed and go just as Naruto finished the dishes with the aid of a bit of magic then walked over to hold his wife from behind while their child slept in her arms. "You know, I never imagined this would be my life," Amaterasu said quietly as she leaned back in her husband's embrace. "I always thought I would always remain in Takamagahara and watch over the mortals below, go to meetings, argue with Susanoo and remain a virgin," Amaterasu said dryly but then she turned her head and gazed into her husband's amused eyes. "Then you came along."

Naruto simply smiled as he responded to Amaterasu's kiss, the two enjoying the others taste slowly and passionately. She could feel him begin to grind against her, ignoring the thin Kimono she was wearing. Pulling away she gave him a scolding look, "Not in front of the baby,"

"She's sleeping."

"Yet she's a light sleeper," Amaterasu reminded then glanced to their daughter who was knocked out. "I'm surprised she hasn't woken up yet. I'm going to go put her down," with that she kissed his lips lightly before sashaying off and Naruto smiled after her. However that smile soon turned into a frown as a familiar feeling rose in his gut. A feeling he knew all too well, a feeling he had ignored and it bit him in the ass. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

He won't let it happen again.

"Auntie Hera!"

Said Goddess turned from her garden to see her beautiful grandchild currently riding the shoulders of her beloved son. Hera gave a beautiful smile upon seeing Cassandra and walked towards the two, "Why hello there my beautiful young goddess," Hera greeted the girl who giggled. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Great!"

"That's good to hear!" Hera grinned before focusing on her amused son, "And how are you dear?" she wondered with a beautiful smile and Naruto gave a small smile himself as he kissed her lips very lightly, which struck a familiar chord in both of their hearts. However as usual they fought it off, it was an innocent gesture, nothing more to it.

"I'm fine mother, how are you?" he asked and she gave a light shrug in response.

"Meh, same old. Zeus has been giving me a headache the last few days," she huffed rubbing her temples, and Naruto became slightly concerned. "His paranoia is starting to rise again," hearing this made the feeling in Naruto's gut return for the moment, which Hera seem to notice the slight mood change. "Is something the matter dear?"

He gave her a quick look as he grabbed Cassie, "Alright munchkin, go sniff some flowers or something. Auntie and I need to talk," he told her as he set her down. Cassandra gave her father a small pout before she began to run off,

"Okay daddy."

Once she was out of ear shot Naruto turned to a worried Hera. "I've been having these…vibes lately," Naruto told her which made her raise a brow. "All over Olympus actually. It's not just Zeus I'm feeling it from, but others as well. Even a little bit in you," he muttered with Hera now looking a bit confused. "I'm sure it's nothing, but I still…"

"You want to be careful," Hera assumed with Naruto giving a light nod with a stoic expression. "I understand dear, completely. What do you think we should do?" she wondered and Naruto glanced to Cassandra who was sniffing some flowers like he told her with a smile on her face.

"I want to protect Cassie," Naruto said adamantly with Hera nodding. He then looked to his mother, continuing on, "I know she's excited for the park, but I think staying at home will be a good idea. If anything she's more excited to be with you, and I don't want to ruin the day you planned with her," he informed. "Take her to the beach, she likes playing in the sand. I'm sure Dite wouldn't mind getting a tan either, Ama has to go to a meeting, which means she will have Ahri as well. This means you can spend time with the girls,"

"I would love that," Hera smiled genuinely. She never got a chance to dote on Naruto when he was a baby, so she got every chance she could to dote on her grandchildren. All of Ares' children with Aphrodite were annoying and rude. It also didn't help they were rather nasty to their step-father and half sisters. She understood why, but still. "A beach day it is then."

Naruto smiled, quite relieved now as he grabbed his mothers hands, interlacing their fingers. Hera blushed lightly at the gesture but kept her gaze on Naruto who looked at their hands. "Thank you mother. I have put rune seals all across the island, so the defense goes up whenever I'm not home. The island will be the safest place for you, Dite and the kids, just in case anything happens." Hera nodded her head in understanding, "I have a war to deal with on Gaea. It shouldn't take very long, when I'm done I'll make sure to hurry home."

"Don't get sloppy trying to rush home dear," Hera warned and he chuckled shaking his head. "Good. Also um," she paused in thought and he raised a brow lightly as she found her words. "When you get back there is something I want to talk about. It's about us," she informed with Naruto's eyes widening a bit. "I'm sure you feel it too, this tension between us. I want to figure it out,"

"Yeah, definitely, we can do that," Naruto smiled as his hands tightened in hers. Hera gave a nervous yet reassured smile, the two gazing into each others eyes. However that moment, their smiles became soft, small as once again a chord struck in their hearts. The two neared each other, going in for a much anticipated and desired kiss…

"Daddy look!" Cassandra interrupted, causing the two to snap out of their trances and look to the young girl who held up a rather pretty lotus flower. "It's pretty! Don't you think daddy?" Naruto smiled as he kneeled down and took the flower from his daughter, and brushed her hair behind her ear and placed it in her hair a bit.

"Yes, absolutely beautiful princess." Cassandra giggled, as she had a wide grin and he kissed her forehead. He then glanced to Hera who had a warm smile on her lips and looked to his daughter. "Listen sweetie, there's been a change of plans. You won't be able to go to the park today," he informed and her smile dropped, her eyes becoming sad.

"B-but…"

"Wait," he hushed her with a finger and she bit her quivering lip. "Instead you're going to the beach with Auntie Hera. Mommy and Ahri are going to be there too," he told her. Almost instantly her eyes lit up.

"The Beach?!" she asked and began to jump as Naruto nodded with a smile. "Which means Sand castles?!" another nod. "Is Mama going to be there too?!" she wondered and Naruto gave a small smile.

"Mama has to go to a meeting, but I'm sure once she's done she'll join you,"

"What about you daddy?"

"I have to go to work, but when I'm done, I'll come too. Then we can make a really really big sand castle like last time," Naruto grinned causing Cassandra to bounce around happily. "But make sure you be good for Auntie Hera, okay?" he gave her a look and Cassie nodded her head with a grin as she hugged him.

"I love you daddy!" Naruto's heart gave a familiar worried thump, as he remembered the last time he hugged Callisto. His vision began to get a bit misty but he cleared his throat and simply rubbed Cassandra's back, holding her close to him without crushing her.

"I love you too princess."

"FOR ACHILLES!"

"Seems I made it just in time," Naruto chuckled as he appeared on a watchtower, dressed in his armor. He gazed down to see his platinum and gold armored Achilla soldiers battling against the silver armored soldiers of Rhodes. From what he guessed, the battle had just started which means he didn't miss much. "Lets ends this quickly so I can return to my family."

He unsheathed an imperial gold gladius blade and began to slice through his victims. He had left his Totsuka at home with Aphrodite in case she needed to use it. After all she would need it more than he did, so right now he was simply working with rather simple weapons. Easily he cut through his enemies who stood no chance against him, mostly attacking out of fear.

Once the tower was empty with soldiers he stood atop of it, watching his men wash over Rhodes with minor difficulty. His attention however was given to a crying eagle and he raised a brow, wondering what an eagle was doing present. His eyes then met with the eagle and they widened as a moment, later he was struck by white lightning. "Gyah!" Naruto screamed as the lightning wrapped around him and he looked to the sky. "Zeus! What is the meaning of this?!" Naruto demanded with a roar as he began to feel his power leaving him, draining. The white glow of a god that surrounded him began to dim more and more as he struggled as the eagle flew round.

As Naruto struggled against the lightning wrapped around him, and his eyes landed on the statue of Rhodes that the eagle landed on. There was another bolt of lightning and within moments, the weapon wielding statue was alive. It freed itself from the ground and turned, heading towards Naruto who tripped and fell through the castle below. He landed on the ground with a grunt and slowly began to pick himself up. As he did so he looked at his hands to feel the constant flow of godly power he had felt in the last 100 years had finally ceased. However that's not what Naruto cared about right now. As he stood and readied his blade for a fight, he had a snarl on his lips. The only thing he cared about right now…

Was going home.

 **Yo People! I just wanted to let you know that I didn't delete the Reading story. Someone must have reported it, which caused it to be deleted. But don't worry it will come back in some kind of form. I just learned though I'm not really supposed to do my own Reading Story. So if there is anyone who is a great author, has time and wants to write it with me guiding you, shoot me a message and we can talk about it.**

 **For now, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Chapter 29: Chapter 28**

 **Chapter XXVIII**

" _When your finished you can hurry back home and get a chance to strike at me_."

" _You know, I never imagined this would be my life._ "

" _I love you Daddy!_ "

"RAH!" Naruto roared as he cut down the soldiers of Rhodes who were in his way as he made his way out of the castle, while also trying his best to avoid the statue that was out for his head. He would not lose here! He will make it back to his family and he will protect them!

Blood that was not his stained his armor and his face, soldiers laying dead at his wake, others running away from the man that still fought like a God. Even with the statue on their side, they were still dying! His speed was unmatched, his strikes were unparalleled, his mind for battle incomprehensible, his will was unwavering. Even though he was no longer a God, he was still the famed Naruto of Achilles; the strongest warrior in all of Greece.

Naruto ignored the pained scream from is latest victim, and looked to see the statue bring it's hand down to slam upon him. Naruto however jumped out of the way landing on the side of a wall. "I may not be a God, but you won't beat me!" Naruto roared as he crossed his fingers and jumped off the wall headed towards the statue. Instantly, there was a good hundred clones that were created, all of them having…"Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan!"

All the clones held Rasengan's which suddenly grew into Ultra Big ball Rasengans, and made perfect impact against the statue. There was a bright light, and when it faded, Naruto stood in the center of the city while the statue was now dust being scattered in the wind. Naruto took a deep breath but he suddenly fell to his knees and coughed up blood, a serious pain in his chest. "Fuck, over did it."

It had been too long since had been a mortal, the output of energy he had used would mean little to a God, but was a godly amount to a mortal. His measurements of power was so skewed now, and it was costing him. Fear began to settle into Naruto as he could feel his body shaking from the weakness he was feeling. Was it withdrawal? Perhaps, or maybe it was something more.

"Look at you," he heard and he slowly looked up to see the condescending eyes of Zeus who gave him a light sneer. "After all these years, you finally kneel before me," Zeus chuckled while Naruto growled as he tried to stand, but couldn't. Reason being? Zeus' power was too overwhelming, the mere pressure from the King of Olympus was overwhelming, more so than Athena or even Ares back when he was mortal. Zeus was probably only holding back little. After all, mortals weren't meant to behold a Gods power. And for the first time ever, Naruto was pretty much hating the fact he was a mortal right now.

"It's not by choice dickhead," Naruto spat as he glared at Zeus who snorted. "Why? Why did you betray me? What have I done that could have possibly angered you?" Naruto demanded with a growl while Zeus glared at him. "I've never disrespected you, I've never spoken out against you, I've done my best to be cordial. I invited you to my wedding, I laugh and joke with you during the Games, I even let you see my daughter. So why…why?!"

"You were born," Zeus glared with Naruto looking slightly confused. "Not born of this world no, but born from another. But even in another world, you are still the child of my Queen, my wife. You are still the child of Hera, no matter what foolish name she went by," Naruto's eyes became hard as Zeus gave a snicker. "I finally managed to put the pieces together, and with Apollo's help I gained my answers," Zeus said as he waved his hands.

Instantly chains shot from the ground and wrapped around Naruto's arms, legs and neck and Zeus waved his hand again, breaking apart the armor with ease, leaving the man naked before him. "I always wondered, why my wife was so fond of you. Why she was so taken with you, so constantly worried about you. At first I thought she had finally decided to have an affair," Zeus chuckled. "That she had finally given into her lust and decided to sleep around with the newborn God. But no, I realized it was deeper than that,"

Naruto could only glare as he tried to struggle against the chains but it was no use, he was stuck. "You are her child, but not from my loins. You are a bastard, who managed to worm his way into my Kingdom and claim Glory that you do not deserve," Zeus snarled as he glared hard at Naruto. "You killed _my_ son, the son I had with my wife, and you replaced him. I have not forgiven it, and I won't forgive it!" Zeus growled at Naruto who sneered. "Even now, you defy me. Know your place _mortal_ ," Zeus scoffed as the chain tightened around Naruto's neck, earning a choked grunt.

But even still, Naruto still spoke, as hard as it was. "So you're going to kill me huh? You're going to do the exact same thing your idiot son tried to do?" Naruto spat with Zeus chuckling as he shook his head.

"What happened to your family, was a tragedy, mortal or not," Zeus said with Naruto turning red. "So no, I'm not going to kill your family. They will remain unharmed, under the watchful eye of Olympus. Your daughter will continue to live, as will Aphrodite. Who knows, maybe in the future Cassandra will take your spot as God of War," Zeus smirked and Naruto snarled at him. "Unlike your mortal family, this new family are Gods, and as Gods they serve a purpose to Greece. And I will make sure they continue to do their duty,"

"If you even so much as _touch_ my family, I swear I will…"

"What? You'll kill me? Or slay me as you say?" Zeus chuckled. "With what, this?" he asked as his hand glowed and before Naruto was his Kami-Sureiya, which made the blonds eyes widen. "I hope you don't mind, but I paid a visit to your home. I had to have a talk with your mother and brother,"

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto raged as he managed to push through the chains just a little bit but Zeus did not flinch, instead they only tightened, rendering Naruto mute.

"Actually that is you, I know who my father is," Zeus sneered. "Honestly, Naruto, since that is what your mother named you," the God smirked. "Don't take this so personal. Your death is simply a punishment for Hera. After all, I've lost count of how many of my children she's had killed. So this is a bit of payback and a lesson for her to learn," Zeus then gripped the katana and it was super charged from a bolt of lightning. "Only open her legs for me," Zeus smirked as his eyes became stormy and his godly power began to rise.

"Farewell, Naruto Uzumaki."

Thus he plunged the blade through his victims heart.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and took note of where he was. He had expected it to all be a bad dream, for him to wake up in his bed and realize his wives were snuggled against him. He expected a feeling of relief, a feeling of peace.

But no.

He was not in his bed.

His wives were not snuggled against him.

He did not feel relief or peace.

This was not a dream.

With an impassive expression but pained eyes, he looked around to see he was still in Rhodes. Around him were the vaporized ashes of the soldiers of Achilla and Rhodes, only bloody armor being left behind. The city itself consumed by flames, burning and falling apart from Zeus' wake. Nothing was left.

Looking down at himself, he took note of the link of chains that was connected to a whole in his chest. The link was long, very long, and as he looked he could see the chains were wrapped around a single object, but he couldn't tell what it was because it was completely covered up.

He gave a frown as he looked down to the ground. He was dead, he knew he was dead. There was no way he wasn't. Athena nor Amaterasu were here to save him, to help him gain his vengeance. He failed again, but this time even worse than the last. Last time his family was killed, but given access to roam the fields of Elysium, to be happy, to be in their own paradise. But not this time, this time, his family had no choice but to serve Zeus, that is if Amaterasu wasn't involved. He had no doubts that she would get her own revenge against Zeus and protect their daughters and her sister. But…there was small doubt in his heart. Not that Amaterasu couldn't defeat Zeus, no but that she was somehow being tricked, as if some kind of trap was being sprung. He didn't like the thought of that…at all.

" _You must keep fighting."_

Naruto gained a small frown as he heard a voice, it was the voice of a woman and it sounded as if it belonged to someone beautiful. He didn't recognize the voice, but it familiar somehow, some way.

" _You are not to die here._ "

"Who speaks to me? Show yourself."

Naruto's half lidded eyes focused on the small plant that sprouted and he raised a brow as the plant began to grow. Within moments, nearly a minute it was a full grown tree which interested Naruto. Soon phasing out of the tree was a rather pretty foot, and Naruto watched in wonder as a beautiful woman came from the tree, revealing herself to Naruto. She was absolutely beautiful, a sight for sore eyes really.

She stood at 5'9 with a lithe small figure. She was completely naked, allowing him to see her modestly sized breasts, her toned flat stomach and her decent sized ass. Her skin was a healthy lightly tan complexion. Her pink lips were full and pouty, her cheek bones somewhat prominent but fit with her face perfectly. Her eye brows were perfectly groomed as well. She had long light brown hair that stopped at her calves, tied into a pony tail while she had a band of some kind to keep the rest of her hair out of her face. What also captivated him was her golden amber eyes that gazed at him almost curiously.

"I am the Titan Gaia, ever present mother of Earth." She introduced herself with a soft smile and Naruto gazed at her with slight disbelief. He expected some giant old woman made out of earth, not this beautiful young woman. Gods are weird. "I have watched you become a powerful warrior," Gaia smiled as she neared him, and kneeled before him, gazing into his eyes. "I have been with you through all the events of your life. But I can no longer simply just watch." Gaia then rested a hand on his face with a small determined smile, "We will help you defeat Zeus."

"We?"

"The Titans," she informed and Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he looked away. "You are afraid of our help," she assumed with Naruto not answering. "You are afraid of losing your family. But tell me Naruto son of Hera," she asked softly. "Are you more afraid of the possibility of betrayal, or the betrayal Zeus will no doubt do to your family? Your wives, your mother…your daughters?"

A chord was struck in Naruto's soul as he thought aboutA Cassandra, the young beautiful girl smiling up at him with a giggle. Then he thought about the corpses of his children that burned in Ares' fire. He did not want that, he wanted no future for his daughter that involved pain he could not manage. For any of his children. Naruto's eyes became dark as he focused on Gaia.

"What must I do?"

"Remove these chains," Gaia told him and he looked down at his chest. "These chains are what is anchoring you from the underworld, from true death. You are simply in a limbo state right now," she explained. "Once you truly die, you can escape, because that is death, a means of escape." Naruto slowly nodded his head. "I will show you the way to the sisters of Fate, with their power, you can reclaim your strength to defeat Zeus. But you must remove these chains,"

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath and gripped onto the chain connected to his body. He began to pull and immediately began to feel pain, but he ignored it. He had felt worse pain, not physically but emotionally. This pain he was feeling right now, was nothing compared to the pain of losing his family, and the painful thoughts of losing his new family. So he continued to pull and Gaia slowly stood up, taking steps back as Naruto continued to pull and pull. "Who are you?" Gaia questioned.

"I am Achilles!"

"Who do you serve?"

"No one!"

"Why do you fight?!"

"TO PROTECT!"

"PULL ACHILLES!"

"GRRYYAAAAHH!"

Immediately after the chains were forcefully pulled from his chest, black aura exploded from his body and his blue eyes became sickly sulfuric yellow while his golden hair darkened a bit. Gaia watched as he became slightly more demonic looking as his power continued to rise and engulf him. She however was focused on the decent sized hole in his chest that was dripping black. She gave a small smile as he began to rise in all of his naked glory. She then stepped to the side revealing the object wrapped in the chains that were slowly disappearing. "Claim your prize,"

Naruto focused darkly on the chains that were fading into nothing and raised a brow slightly at the Katana that was stabbed into the ground. It was a beautiful blade, just as beautiful as Kami-Sureiya. "Zeus used your own sword made from the heavens against you. Now its time to use a new weapon, a weapon made from the Underworld," Gaia told him as he approached the blade. He reached for it and pause before he grabbed the hilt. He waited for some kind of rejection, or some kind of angel to appear on his shoulder and tell him not too grab it.

None came.

He gripped the black blade's handle and immediately purple power erupted from the contact, engulfing Naruto completely. Gaia watched in fascination as the power calmed down and she saw that Naruto was fashioned in his God Armor, except now it was completely black with gold lining. He then turned to Gaia with his sword in hand. A scabbard made out dark energy is made for the blade and he sheathes behind him. With a small deep breath he speaks to Gaia,

"Take me to the Fates."

"This is the Island of Creation?"

"It is," Naruto nodded as he stood beside Daenerys. He glanced to the young Dragon Hyrbrid who had grown into her beautiful looks over the past century. Her platinum blond hair was tied into a long braid with two bang loops framing the side of her face. She was dressed in a set of powerful yet sexy looking white and black armor made from the bones of fallen Dragons. A set of shoulder pads, gauntlets, a battle skirt with leather pants underneath and boots. She however showed her toned abdomen with her breasts kept away with a armored bra.

"Why must we come here?" Daenerys wondered as she gazed at the beautiful island that was ahead of them. Naruto was silent in thought before he finally spoke in a calm stoic tone that sent shivers down Daenerys' spine, and not the good kind.

"It is where the sisters of fate reside," Naruto told her which made her raise a brow. "Here I need to find some items as offerings to the Fates so they can help me. At least that's what Gaia claims," he said as he began walking but Daenerys stopped him, grabbing his arm. He looked back to her as she gave him a worried look.

"You don't trust her, do you?"

Naruto was silent as he looked towards the island, "The only ones I trust are the ones who love me. Gaia can't manipulate me as much as she wants too, and she knows this. However, the enemy of my enemy is my friend until our shared enemy is vanquished," Naruto said with a rage filled look in his eyes. Daenerys didn't let him go just yet as she thought over his words and she looked towards him, bringing his face down to hers as she gazed in his eyes.

"I love you,"

Naruto gazed into her eyes and leaned down to capture her lips, which made her tense. But soon she relaxed into the kiss, enjoying her very first for all that it was worth. Her heart burst from joy as she did her best to deepen the kiss and Naruto allowed it. Soon enough he pulled away from her and caressed her cheek with a genuine smile. "I know." With that he had her release him and he walked on, headed to the island. "I'll be back. I'll summon you if I need aid."

Daenerys could only nod dumbly.

As he had expected, the island had defenses which did not hold him back as he ruthlessly cut through them. He had no time for games, no time for fun, no time get lost in battle. He had a mission, and he was going to see it through. No obstacle stood in his way as he made his way to the Steeds of Time, and he was rather curious and surprised to see a familiar face that greeted him when he reached the doors. Theseus.

Theseus seemed to automatically recognize him, and a look of anger and fear came into his eyes. He could tell the man was debating whether he should attack and get revenge, or run away and not be killed. Naruto was curious though as to why Theseus was alive when Athena punished him herself. Could she somehow be behind this? Or was it Zeus? In the end, none of it matter as he ended Theseus' life without a single word to the man. He had no time to remember the irrelevant past. But he had to say, it did feel good killing that fucker.

While Theseus was bleeding out from his slashed throat, Naruto took the Horse Keepers Key on his arm and opened the doors, heading inside the room. He then placed the key into the alter, which allowed the fortress to connect to the island. Once he returned to the island, he then made his way through the Temple of Lahkesis, the Bog of the forgotten and the lowlands. In turn going through these places forced him to demolish various opponents such as Euryale, Alrik, the Mole Cerberus and a man named Perseus. On his way to the Sisters, he was interrupted by a deranged man named Icarus. Naruto cared nothing for him, and as soon as the man got too close, his head and his wings were sliced off his body.

Then with an enhanced chakra jump, he made through the great chasm. Naruto however discovered that the needed a way from the Palace to the temple, and managed to come across a Palace translator. He then forced the man to read and reveal the way to the temple, which killed him in the process. Naruto however noticed something, and looked to see that the translators blood ran through a path in the ground, and within moments an astral figure of a woman appeared before him.

"Well done warrior, you're resolve has proven you worthy of receiving an audience with the Fates," the woman said but she raised a finger. "However, this is just but a small step to gain an actual audience with us. With a wave of her staff, a door was unlocked and she faded away. Going through the door, he went on his way and came across the second translator, and forced him to read as well. Once the man was dead the astral image appeared again.

"Achilles, like the fiery phoenix that rises from it's ashes, you too search for a second chance at life," the woman said as Naruto gazed at her with remaining silent. "Find these ashes and free the phoenix. Only then will you find the path to the temple of the fates," Naruto said nothing as she pointed in the left direction. Nodding to himself he continued on as she faded away. Once he made his way to the Phoenix chamber, he located the ashes, being told that only fire would set him free. So he took out his magic wand, pointed it at the jar and spoke,

"Wingardium Leviosa," he said clearly and the jar of ashes began to float. As he controlled the levitating jar with his wand, he released the spell and caused it to drop into the lava pool. And from the pool, the Phoenix arose and flew through the roof and Naruto took note of the path. He himself quickly reached the top to see the trapped Phoenix, and blew into the horn provided, allowing it to fly freely and tip over statues before it perched itself on the far platform.

Rolling his neck he used Wind Magic along with chakra to enhance his jump he jumped, intending to land right in front of the Phoenix. However a tentacle smacked him down. He landed with a tumbling roll and gave a grumble as he slowly got up and looked to see a magnificent sea beast, the Kraken. Naruto glared at the monster as he rolled his neck, glaring at it. "You dare stand in my way?" Naruto glared as his black aura flared just as the Kraken roared at him. "Are you watching Zeus? I hope you are!" Naruto grinned as black lightning began to buzz around him as he glared at the beast. "Be the first to witness the strength of God Slayer Magic!"

Naruto got into a stance putting his arms out and between his palms a ball of black lightning generated, "120mm Kokuraihou!" Naruto yelled causing the ball to be released in a powerful beam that made thunder clap just as it slammed against the Kraken, but even it's screams were drowned out by the sound of lightning as it was vaporized completely. Lowering his hands, Naruto gave a smirk as he looked to the sky.

"Be afraid Zeus, be very afraid."

"I see you finally made it,"

Naruto looked up as he saw a beautiful woman fly down from a throne and he looked her over, it was the same woman he saw the astral image of, he believed her name was Lahkesis. She was quite beautiful, but Naruto wasn't in the mood to admire beauty, he had more important things to do. "We've been expecting you, Achilles." Naruto simply nodded in greeting as she now stood before him. "Your resolve is admirable, even if it is a bit misguided."

"Is it now?"

"Yes. None can change their destiny Achilles, not even those from other worlds," she told him with Naruto giving a frown. "We sisters determine the fate of all, it was I who deemed the Titans lose the great war, and I who have allowed you to come this far," she said with a small smile as she circled around him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It is not your destiny to kill Zeus,"

"Then we have a misunderstanding Lady Lahkesis," Naruto shook his head as he gave her a small look which made her raise a brow. "I don't care about Zeus. Yes he has enraged me, but he is not my main concern. My main concern is my family," Naruto expressed which made her hum. "I don't really believe in destiny, but if it exists so be it. However, I just want to protect my family. Zeus is going against my wishes,"

"So you team up with Gaia? She tells you lies, Achilles," Lahkesis told him as she caressed his cheek and had him look in her blank white eyes. "Don't you know that?"

"I know that," Naruto nodded his head. "But right now, she is the only one who can aid me in my mission. If I must sign a contract with the Devil himself in order to keep my family safe and happy, I will do just that," Naruto declared with a determined glare. "Please, I do not wish to fight you Sister of Fate. I simply wish to save my family,"

"And if you have to kill Zeus to do it?"

"Then I will do that. I will kill anyone who dares to harm them," Naruto said and Lahkesis gazed at him before she gave a chuckle.

"You are very…amusing, Naruto of Achilles. Truly an anomaly," Lahkesis shook her head with mirth. "Very well. We shall aid you in your quest. You have always been one of our favorite mortals, I simply had to test your…resolve." Naruto raised a brow at this as Lahkesis explained, "Those who wish an audience with us, always wish to change something in their destiny, alter it to make their lives better. You however do not wish to alter whatever fate is in stored for you, you just wish to protect those you care about. A trait many immortals have long lost. It is nice to see it shine for once, so we shall help you." Naruto gave a relieved smile as he bowed a bit,

"Thank you, Milady."

"This is your thread,"

Naruto nodded as Lahkesis showed him his thread while Clotho readied the mirrors. "With this and the mirrors, we can go back in time to when Zeus betrayed you, but we can not go any further then that, considering it is a defining moment of your life," she told him as Naruto focused on the mirror which showed him chained to the ground with Zeus about to plunge his Kami-Sureiya into his heart. "There, that should do it." Naruto nodded as he gave a small smile and bowed to the Sister of Fate.

"Thank you, Lady Lahkesis, I really do appreciate this."

"Go, save your family." Lahkesis smiled, kissing his cheek and Naruto gave a nod as he rolled his neck and began to walk towards the mirror with a dark look in his eyes.

"I intend too."

As soon as he walked through the mirror, Zeus had plunged the sword through his past self's heart. The God sneered as he stepped away and turned to deal with the rest of the soldiers. However that was a mistake to do, as he was suddenly blasted through the castle. Naruto snorted as he reached his corpse and pulled out Kami-Sureiya which instantly reacted to him causing an aura of white to explode around him. Naruto took a deep breath as he let the power of his sword wash over him, though his eyes focused on Zeus who came out of the castle with a astonished glare.

"How is this…" he then stopped as something in his mind clicked. "I see, the Fates have aided you."

"Yeah, turns out they like me more than your sorry ass," Naruto smirked as he waved around his sword. He would keep his second sword at bay for now until he needed it. He was no longer a God which means the amount of screw ups he could have needed to be as little as possible. In fact, they needed to be non-existent considering this would be his first time fighting against Zeus. He had fought against every other Olympian besides Hestia, allowing him to study their fighting patterns. Zeus' was new to him. So yeah, no screw ups.

"No matter, you are no god. I can still kill you,"

"And even though I'm not a god," Naruto grinned as a black aura surrounded him and the winds began to pick up while black lightning buzzed around him. "I still have the skills one. Which is enough to slay you,"

"Oh? Well this is the end of Achilles, the God Slayer." Zeus called upon his power and in his hand formed a doubled edged blade which looked really fancy. "Behold, the Blade of Olympus."

"Ooh, Shiny," Naruto mocked which irritated Zeus as he roared and lunged at Naruto. Naruto lunged forward as he managed to clash with Zeus and the two pushed against each other. "You're such a paranoid bastard!" Naruto growled as he pushed back Zeus and began to repeatedly meet blades with the God. Zeus gave a light growl himself as could see Naruto was very quick on his feet which went perfectly with his powerful strikes.

Naruto parried Zeus' blade and moved to cut his head off, but it was blocked. The blond then took a step back and channeled energy into his sword, he couldn't mess around! "Getsuga Tensho!" Naruto roared as he swung his blade up, creating a wave of black and white energy that caught Zeus by surprise. It slammed into the God, sending him crashing through the castle again and Naruto continued to fire wave after wave after wave. It seemed to piss Zeus off, as thunder clapped. Taking that as a sign, Naruto jumped away just as a bolt of lightning struck. He continued to hop around as more lightning struck across the entire area.

When he came to a stop, he heard Thunder clap again and quickly brought up his sword and raised his defenses. He was right too, as Zeus slammed down his sword upon Naruto, causing a shockwave to emit and a crater to form underneath the blond. Naruto gritted his teeth as he glared into the God's eyes who was rather irritated Naruto wasn't dead yet. Zeus raised a brow when the black aura around Naruto started to flare and the blond opened his mouth just as a black spell circle appeared, ' _Enjin no Dogo!_ ' Naruto thought inwardly as he released a massive black fireball of flame at Zeus.

Naruto skidded to a halt as he blew out a small stream of flames. He however immediately went on the defense and waved his hand creating a shield of energy. That next instant a powerful bolt of lightning slammed into his shield, and even though it protected him, he was sent flying into the air. Naruto didn't really like not being grounded as it allowed Zeus to have the advantage. "RAH!" Zeus roared as he appeared before Naruto, tackling him upward. Naruto scowled as Zeus managed to grab on to him and began to electrocute him as they flew higher and higher.

"Let me….GO!" Naruto screamed and Zeus hissed in pain as black flames exploded from Naruto's body. The God released Naruto who fell and landed on ground with a thud. He quickly got up and looked to see he wasn't in Rhodes anymore. Actually, it was the Summit of Sacrifice, hm kind of fitting. Naruto turned his attention to Zeus who landed on the ground glaring at Naruto.

"You've lived long enough, boy," Zeus sneered with Naruto snorting as he rolled his neck. "It's time to show you the power of a True GOD!" Zeus roared as lightning struck him and Naruto had to cover his eyes from the sudden output of power. Naruto scowled as he squinted as Zeus called upon a great amount of his power that Naruto couldn't match. He needed power, he needed strength.

" _You have a power within you Naruto-kun, that can even give the Gods a scare. You just have to find it and use it_."

" _Give the Gods a scare? What is it?_ "

" _When the time is right, you'll know dear. You just have to focus. Find your center, and focus._ "

"I have to focus," Naruto whispered to himself as he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, and began to let himself fall into meditation. He ignored all that was going around him. He ignored the emotions of rage and fear. He needed to find his center, something that brought him inner peace. Something no one could take away from him, not even the Gods.

" _Daddy?_ "

Naruto opened his eyes and they immediately widened as he stood in a beautiful grassy field as the wind blew softly and there was a serene feeling in the air. But what had his attention the most was his entire family was standing before him, giving him proud happy and beautiful smiles. His mortal wives, his godly wives, his parents, his friends, his children. All of them gave him their own amazing smile and he felt…warm, happy.

He found his center, his peace.

And with it, he would destroy Zeus.

Naruto's fierce sapphire blue eyes snapped open as he glared at the mighty Zeus who narrowed his eyes at Naruto, detecting the strange power coming from him. Naruto pointed Kami-Sureiya at him and gripped his arm, his white and black aura flaring around him. Naruto then opened his mouth and for a single moment, Zeus knew he was fucked.

"BANKAI!"

There was an explosion of light that blinded Zeus, and a powerful shockwave of power that made him skid back forcefully. Zeus growled loudly as he glared at the light, "How is this possible? I took away his God powers! This shouldn't be happening!"

"I'm not a God or mortal, I'm not even a Devil," he heard Naruto say as the light began to fade. Zeus raised a brow as Naruto stood before him in a set of clothes he had never seen before, and had a feeling they weren't from this world. He wore a yellow coat with a black body suit underneath. A sort of circular design is featured prominently over his stomach, with his whiskers becoming thicker resembling bars. Six magatama markings are present on his collar, along with various other dark designs appearing along his body. What confused Zeus was the fact he was somewhat coated and glowing with golden energy, though his skin did not glow with the rest of him.

"I am an Eternal, and I'm going to kick your ass," Naruto grinned as motioned Zeus to come at him. Zeus accepted the challenge and rushed at Naruto, ready to bring down his Master Bolt infused blade upon Naruto. However the blond easily avoided it by stepping to the side. He then kicked Zeus in the face, which took the God by surprise as he suddenly went flying. He came to a skidding halt, but raised his head to see Naruto above him, bringing down his leg in an axe kick.

Zeus barely had enough time to block, and even when he was able to he still received pain. So much so a crater was formed underneath Zeus forcing the God to crouch a bit, while he coughed up Ichor. Naruto hummed as he appeared before Zeus who was having trouble standing straight, "That's a funny pose you're making. Kind of look like you got the world on your shoulders," Naruto chuckled. "I'm pretty sure Atlas wouldn't find it funny though, ne?" he sneered as flicked Zeus in the nose sending him flying off the summit. "Oops, guess I put a bit too much power in that," as he laughed to himself, he suddenly stopped. He took a step back, just as Zeus slammed his sword down to cleave Naruto in half. "Ha ha, you missed me!"

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto ducked under Zeus' wild swing then side stepped again, before hopping over it. "Man, what bad aim you have."

"SILENCE MORTAL!"

Naruto responded by kneeing Zeus in the chin, "I already told you dickhead, I ain't no mortal!" Naruto then continued to wham on Zeus before slamming his head into the dirt. "I guess I have to beat you to get it through your thick skull, huh?" Naruto smirked as he then lifted Zeus' head. "I'm actually okay with that, this is good therapy," Naruto then tossed Zeus into the air and he picked up a pebble. "Yeah, this will do." With a light grunt, he chucked the pebble towards Zeus as hard as he could. "Here's the magic trick! Grow!" Naruto snapped his fingers and just as the pebble neared Zeus, it turned into a enormous boulder that slammed against Zeus' body, sending him higher into the sky.

The blond hummed a soft tune to himself as he waited and waited for a few moments before, "GRRYAAAAHH!" Zeus screamed just as there was a huge bolt of lightning that struck a few feet away from the summit. Naruto gave a whistle as he saw the Giant form of Zeus who glared down Naruto with righteous fury.

"I've had enough of you!"

"I've had enough of you!"

"You are going to pay for your insolence!"

"You are going to pay for your insolence!"

"Are you copying me?!"

"Are you copying me?!"

"Stop it!

"Stop it!"

"I mean it!"

"I mean it!"

…

…

…

…

"I'm a major dumbass that orgasms off of eating horse shit!"

"Cool shit bro."

"GRRRYAYAAAHH!" Zeus screamed outraged, his power now at one hundred percent, causing the storm around them to pick up violently. "I AM DONE WITH YOU! BE GONE!" Zeus roared as he called upon his Master Bolt which was full with energy and would vaporize the little shit in front of him.

"That looks kind of dangerous," Naruto muttered as he gazed at the bolt. He hummed as Zeus threw it at him. Naruto got into a stance, "Hope this works." Out stretching his two fingers, the bolt connected with his fingers. Zeus watched in disbelief as his master bolt buzzed around Naruto's body as he spun around, doing was a small dance before pointing his other two fingers at Zeus, releasing the master bolt from his finger tips.

"He redirected my GLUGH!" Zeus coughed up a huge amount of Ichor as the bolt ripped through his chest. He gripped at it and due to the pain began to lose control of his fluctuating power. Zeus coughed as he lost his giant form, and landed on the ground before Naruto, sitting against a rock.

"My have the tables turned," Naruto chuckled as he approached Zeus. "To think you yourself had me in an even more compromising position just minutes ago, well, to you at least." Zeus simply glared at Naruto with tired eyes, and the blond sighed, "You know I would start this whole monologue like you did, but…" Naruto gave a soft chuckled as he outstretched his hand and Kami-Sureiya appeared in his hand. "I just don't want too. Tell Ares I said what's good,"

Naruto was about to plunge his sword into Zeus' heart, but his blade had been parried and he was kicked in the face. The blond came to a skidding halt as he held his broken nose, "Ow that actually hurt! What the fuck Athena?!" Naruto glared at the Goddess as he snapped his nose back into place. The Goddess glared at Naruto as she readied herself for a potential battle.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't let you kill Zeus. It would ruin Olympus!"

"Ruin Olym…Do you think I give a fuck?!" Naruto snarled at her. "I was perfectly fine not living on Olympus and still doing my job, but this bitch right here, had to ruin a good thing for me! But more importantly he threatened my family! I don't take too kind to that Athena, you know this!"

"I know!"

"You know?"

"Yes I know! I know what my father has done, and I don't condone it. But that's just who he is! A paranoid hypocritical cheating asshole! I know!" Athena told him while Zeus gave a pained grumble. "But if he dies, then Olympus will fall! With no King to rule, all of Greece will fall to ruin as well!"

"Well when you put it that way…" Naruto trailed off with a thoughtful expression. "Nah, I still don't care. He dies, today." Naruto told her as he shook his head and Athena looked at him in disbelief. "If you are so afraid of Olympus falling, then replace him. Hell make Apollo King, I don't give a damn. I just know that I'm killing this fucker and you're standing in my way."

"Naruto, I don't want to fight you."

"And I don't want to fight you either! But you're kind of leaving me with no choice here Thena," Naruto scowled. "You say that this is just who he is, well guess what, him being who he is puts my family in danger! I lost my last one to a God being just who he is, I refuse to lose this one because of the same shit!" Naruto snarled as he pointed his sword at Athena. "Now move or I'll make you!"

"Know that you have started a war, Achilles!" he heard and looked to see Zeus was standing, slowly creeping away. "And the Fates have already deemed me Victorious!"

"Oh yeah! Let's see!" Naruto roared as he moved past Athena, heading for Zeus. "DIE!" he yelled as he pushed his arm forward, intending on running his blade through Zeus' immortal heart. A God was going to be slain today…

"Naruto no!"

Just not the God he thought.

"Athena!" Naruto gasped as he saw his sword plunged through her heart instead, the tip of his blade just mere centimeters from piercing Zeus' skin. "Shit! Shit! You dummy! Why'd you do that?!" Naruto demanded as he quickly removed his blade, causing it to disappear. He held Athena, laying her down on the ground, as Ichor trailed down her lips. "Athena, hang on! Okay! I'm going to heal you!" just as he said that, Zeus escaped. But right now, he didn't care about that.

"I…I didn't do it to save Olympus," Athena told him with a grimace of pain on her face. Naruto looked confused as she gave a small smile, placing her hand on his cheek. "I did it, to save you." Naruto blinked, even more confused and Athena gave a soft chuckle. "You're always so cute when you looked confused," Athena whispered while Naruto's features softened. "I-if you try to kill Zeus, all of Olympus will defend him. They will try and kill you Naruto," Athena explained as she slowly shook her head. "I-I don't want that."

"So you get yourself killed instead?!" Naruto snapped at her as he couldn't heal the wound, it was too deep and has done too much damage. She was already fading. "Athena, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't want this to happen, I just…"

"You just wanted to protect your family," Athena said softly as she slowly nodded. "I get it. I just wish that…" Athena took a pained breath as her eyes were becoming half lidded. "I just wish that I was apart of your family, too." Naruto began to hyperventilate as he knew he was losing her. "N-naru?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"C-can you say it?" she requested in a whisper. "Can you say it to me?"

"I love you Athena," Naruto told her fiercely and Athena gained a small smile. "I always have," he whispered as he leaned down and captured her lips. Athena slowly returned the kiss as best as she could as a tear trailed down her cheek. She began to fade completely but before she was gone…

"I love you too, Naruto."

Just like that, she was no longer in his arms, not a single trace of her but the taste on his lips. Naruto began to hyperventilate as his power began to fluctuate and rise, surrounding him. His fingers dug into his palms, drawing blood while tears of his own trailed down his face. The memories he had of Athena going through his mind and brining a familiar pain to his heart. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, and he slowly opened his eyes and looked to his side to see it was Gaia. "Zeus is making his move, what is yours?" she asked quietly. Naruto frowned as he wiped his eyes and began to stand. With his eyes filled with determination and rage, he spoke in a sure quiet tone.

"Gather your Titans, we head to Olympus."

 **Chapter 30: Chapter 29**

 **Chapter XXIX**

"You won't change my mind."

"It's not about changing your mind, I'm ordering you."

"And I'm ignoring those orders, I'm going with you," Daenerys glared at Naruto who glared back at her. The two of them were currently having a battle of wills, with it being evenly matched surprisingly. Right now, they were arguing about her accompanying Naruto to Olympus. Both of them were riding on the back of Gaia's titan form, as she and the rest of the Titans were scaling Olympus.

Naruto didn't want Daenerys going because he didn't want her to getting killed or gravely injured. He didn't think his sanity would be able to handle it if she did. He honestly wanted to go to battle by himself with the Titans as aid. He didn't want his friends to go to battle with Olympus as there was a high chance that something bad would happen. So he kept the Amazons on Themyscira, creating layers of magical seals to protect them in case something did go wrong and Zeus decided to punish them for supporting him. He also did the same for Achilla. He didn't request the help of the Dragon Clan, instead he simply decided to tell Daenerys what was going on. Since he had come back to the past, she had yet to make her confession and he had yet to bring it up.

But right now she was insisting on aiding him, even if the other Dragons did not. Right now, it seemed there was nothing he could do to make the Dragon Princess change her mind. So he simply sighed and gave a nod of his head. He didn't have the energy or spirit to argue with her, not when he just lost Athena. So for now, he would let her have her way, and keep a watchful eye on her. His attention however was given to the Olympian soldiers that were falling from the mountain, landing on Gaia. "Incoming,"

Daenerys glanced away from Naruto to see the enemy forces and she pulled out her obsidian blade that Naruto gifted her with, and began to cut through the soldiers that dared attack. Naruto had unsheathed Kami-Sureiya and was doing the same, a hard look in his eyes. He studied the soldiers and knew they were wary of attacking him, knowing who he was, but they had no choice in the matter. Like Athena said, they would protect and fight for Zeus. This made Naruto scowl, once again, a King who did not fight his own battles. "Forgive me," Naruto whispered as he sliced through them, but not in his usual brutal fashion.

His partner took note of his lack of intensity and she frowned, easing up on her own temperament. It was obvious to her that fighting these men was hard on Naruto, considering he spent 100 years training them, which built bonds. Bonds that Zeus was forcing him to sever because of his own Paranoia and Jealousy. Daenerys' anger rose but she stored for one person only. Zeus. He would pay for hurting her beloved like this, after he has already been through so much.

As Naruto defended himself, he couldn't help but think of Amaterasu and the other Pantheons. He wondered if they knew what was going on, they probably did, but he wondered why nothing was being done. Maybe they didn't care? But that couldn't be the case considering this involved Amaterasu directly, she was the God of Gods, their leader, they were to protect her just as much he was.

In fact now that he thought about, he couldn't feel a connection to any of the other Pantheons. It was as if…"That conniving bastard!" Naruto snarled, his anger flaring as he thus began to chop through more and more Olympian soldiers. Daenerys looked to Naruto with a raised brow as she pulled her sword out of her latest victim. "He's had this planned! He's severed the bridges to the other Pantheons!"

"He can do that?"

"Of course he can! He's a King of Gods," Naruto scowled as he kicked one guy in the face and backhanded a second. "He knew Amaterasu was going to have a meeting with her Pantheon! So he severed the bridge! But…severing the bridge would take two, not just one."

"Maybe there was someone on the other side who aided him?" Daenerys asked as she avoided a stab and reacted with slicing their throat, causing ichor to splatter over her. "Someone he could conspire or manipulate?" Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought and his power flared as he finally figured it out. "What?" she asked seeing how angry he was.

"This is a Coup."

"What?"

"It's a coup! Somehow someway, Zeus is working together with two other Gods, from Shinto and Norse," Naruto informed with Daenerys looking a bit confused. "If I had to guess? Susanoo and Loki," Naruto growled as he gutted the last soldier and rolled his neck. "Before I left, Amaterasu told me how Susanoo decided to have a meeting to discuss some issues. Their meetings are scheduled, there was no reason why it had to be a meeting on an off time unless it was an emergency," Naruto frowned. "I don't know what's going on the Norse side but I'm going to assume nothing good. As for Zeus…this was just a perfect opportunity to get rid of me and perhaps he cut a deal with two gods,"

"So what does this mean?" Daenerys wondered. "Are the other gods trapped in their pantheon?"

"Pretty much unless they can find a back way. Can't believe I didn't notice this bullshit," Naruto scowled. His attention was soon given to what looked like Poseidon coming down from Olympus and crash right into the Titan climbing beside them like a missile. Naruto knew a death blow when he saw one, and that was it. He cursed though as Poseidon now had access to water, and just as he figured he manifested himself into a massive water being, which shot tentacles out and grabbed onto the Titans ankles, including Gaia.

"Gyah! I can't move!" Gaia informed and Naruto muttered under his breath as he looked to Daenerys. She nodded her head, sheathed her sword and jumped off Gaia. Naruto then followed after her, and he perfectly landed on the back of a magnificent beautiful Dragon. The Dragon was very large, as long as twenty meters. It looked a bit muscular, covered in spikes and white scales with golden trims and streaks, it's tail ended with a sharp spike. It had extendable arms with hands that had pose -able thumbs. It had two sets of wings, a large pair and a smaller pair, both rather powerful looking and could cut through the air. It's head had scaly spike eyebrows and spiky scales along the grove of it's head with a spiked crown and two long horns.

"Move fast and stay close," Naruto told Daenerys who simply nodded in response as she dove down nearing tentacles that wrapped around Gaia's ankle. Naruto unsheathed his sword and he jumped off the dragon, free falling while Daenerys flew beside him. With a wave of his sword, he aimed his attack just right and managed to cut off the tentacle at just the right point, freeing Gaia from it's grasp. He then glided to the side as the beast screeched and he landed back on Daenerys. The blond took a deep breath as did Daenerys, black and white lightning buzzing around the two as the readied a combination spell. "Rairyu no Hoko!"

The two gathered lightning in their mouths and released in a form of a concentrated, destructive blast, which destroyed everything in a wide area in front of them. This included all the Hippocampi that attempted to attack Gaia that Poseidon sent as well as Poseidon. Naruto however frowned when he saw the God in his regular form, Naruto motioned for Daeneyrs to get in close which she did. Naruto hopped off her back and walked towards Poseidon with a growl. "Achilles…"

"Don't Achilles me Sea snake!" Naruto snarled as he grabbed at Poseidon's throat. "Did you know? About the coup?!" he demanded with Poseidon giving him confused eyes. "Answer me!" he ordered as he raised his blade. "Did you know about Zeus betrayal to not only me but the Goddess of Gods herself?!"

"N-no, I didn't,"

"You lie," Naruto snarled as he squeezed Poseidon's throat. "I don't like being lied too. You knew, this whole time and…"

"What was I supposed to do Achilles? Tell you?" Poseidon demanded as he glared at Naruto. "And warrant's Zeus' wrath on me? So he can feel betrayed and banish me to Tartarus as well? No! I was doing what any other person would do, God or not, I was looking out for myself! Just as you would!"

Feeling insulted, Naruto stabbed right through Poseidon, earning a grunt of pain from Poseidon. "You're wrong. I would not look out for myself, because my well being isn't a concern. My concern is for those who I call friend, which happened to be you," Naruto snarled.

"So this is what you do to your friends who don't agree with you?" Poseidon smirked as Ichor dripped from his lips. "You slay them? Like you did Athena?" Naruto's eyes widened before they turned dark and he released Poseidon, removing his sword. "Olympus is against you Achilles. Everyone believes you are trying to overthrow Zeus, and you slaying Athena only cemented their decision," Poseidon told him. "You have no friends, not anymore. You'd be better off surrendering," Poseidon suggested but Naruto didn't respond to him. "Seems I hit a nerve," the god chuckled as Naruto put his hand on Poseidon's head. "What are you doing?"

"Amaterasu."

Poseidon's eyes suddenly widened as he was engulfed in black flames, and he couldn't help but scream to the heavens as he burned slowly and painfully. The pain was too excruciating to even try and beg for forgiveness. "You like Water so much, see if that will douse them." Naruto smirked as he kicked Poseidon in the chest, sending him off the platform and into the river below while the God screamed for an end to come. Naruto huffed as he sheathed his sword and hopped onto an awaiting Daenerys.

' _Are you okay?_ '

"No." Naruto then looked down to the bottom below where he could feel Poseidon still suffering, and where he will continue to suffer for the next seven days if he didn't succumb to Kami-Sureiya's special ability that is. But as he looked down he thought about what Poseidon said, and he couldn't help but wonder…did the other Gods know about Zeus' coup or not? That his betrayal extended further than him? Did Athena know? He wasn't sure and it made him sad and irritated. But he knew one thing, he needed to kill Zeus.

Naruto and Daenerys landed on Gaia's shoulder and the Titan acknowledged them with a nod. "We are near the top, Zeus' end is near at hand," she told them. Naruto nodded though he glanced to Daenerys who had a thoughtful expression, he nudged her and she looked towards him with a small frown. He could see it in her eyes, she didn't trust Gaia. He gave a soft sigh as he nodded his head in agreement, he didn't trust her either.

Soon enough Gaia had reached the top, allowing both Naruto and Daenerys to step onto Mount Olympus where Zeus was waiting for them. The blond hummed, guess he wouldn't be waiting at his throne like a typical King. "You brought your pet Dragon with you I see," Zeus grumbled as he glanced to Daenerys' whose brow twitched. "This is your only chance child to join Olympus, securing a future for your clansmen."

"We'd rather die, thanks," Daenerys scoffed just as Naruto took a step forward so the attention was on him now.

"First off, where are they?" Naruto demanded with Zeus raising a brow. "Don't play dumb with me cunt! Where is my family?!" Naruto snarled and Zeus hummed as he conjured a large mirror and Naruto glanced to it. What he saw made his eyes widen as he saw an unconscious Hera chained up to a mountain, naked and beaten which only filled Naruto with ideas of what Zeus had done to his mother. Then the image changed to a small blank room where Aphrodite was currently sleeping cuddled against Ahri while Cassandra seemed to be begging for her to wake up. "Cassandra!" he called and the girl turned around, looking around.

" _Daddy? Daddy where are you?! Mommy won't wake up! I don't where Mama is! Daddy I'm scared!_ "

"I know sweetheart! Daddy is going to come to you soon! I promise! Just keep mommy safe okay!" Naruto told his daughter trying to remain as calm as he could for her, but inwardly he was about to explode and blow up all of Olympus. Cassandra wiped her eyes with a sniffle and slowly nodded.

" _Please hurry daddy!_ "

Zeus snapped his fingers causing the mirror to disappear and immediately he was slugged in the face, sending him crashing through a pillar. "I'm going to erase you from existence!" Naruto screamed as his power exploded from his body, his blue eyes glowing a demonic red. Right now he didn't care about Gaia manipulating him, or the Coup, or even his friends at this point. All he cared about was saving his family, now being absolute priority!

"Not if I do first!" Zeus roared and Naruto's eyes widened as all went silent and the familiar cold grip of death brushed against his face. He could feel Zeus pull on one hundred percent of his power and mold it into a pure concentrated blast, which exploded from his body. Naruto knew there was a small time to block, a small time to create a form of protection, a small time to save himself. However he turned his head to see the wide eyes of Daenerys and his heart tugged.

Quickly making his choice he raised his arm and bit onto his summoning tattoo. Daenerys' eyes widened even more as she looked to Naruto, causing the two to meet eyes with one another. She made to call his name, but before she could get the first letter out, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto gave a satisfied smile just as time seemingly sped up again and he along with Gaia were blasted off of Olympus. The lightning electrocuted his body, earning a scream of pain from the warrior as he fell while Gaia managed to grab on to the walls of Olympus but barely. As he fell he couldn't help but confirm something. He reached out with his hand as hard as it was due to his body being paralyzed and he whispered out,

"Gaia…"

The Titan heard his call and looked to his falling form, her eyes meeting with his. She could have extended her hand and caught him, saved him from the embrace of death. She could have proved him wrong in his assumptions, showed him that they were truly allies.

She didn't.

So he fell.

"Back again, eh?"

Naruto took a deep breath as he walked out of the river styx dusting himself off and looked around. The Realm of Hades, the Greek Pantheon section of the Underworld. Naruto frowned wondered just how he was going to get out of here and get back to Olympus to kill Zeus and Gaia for their betrayal.

"It seems you truly are eternal," he heard a soft chuckle and Naruto didn't tense or anything like that. He simply raised a slight brow and turned his head to see the familiar sight of Izanami. His eyes widened and he gazed at her, unsure whether she was friend or foe, "Please dear, I am here to aid you," Izanami wished. Naruto however remained tense and Izanami gave a soft sigh. "It's a shame what the Gods have done to you," she whispered before she gave a small smile. "To show you my honesty,"

Naruto said nothing as she waved her hand, and he found himself no longer in the Underworld, instead he was…"Cassie?!" the little girl turned her head and her eyes widened as she leapt from the ground and into his arms.

"Daddy!" she cried and Naruto hugged her as relief flooded his system, as he held his little girl as she snuggled into his warmth. "I missed you so much!" she sniffed as he slowly nodded his head and kissed her head before he pulled away and looked her over to see if she was hurt. "Daddy, mommy won't wake up, neither will Ahri…"

Naruto set his daughter down as he walked over to the bed where Aphrodite was sleeping with Ahri and he checked her pulse to see she was alive. "Dite, sweetheart," he lightly shook her but she did not rouse. He looked over her before he gained an idea and leaned down, capturing her lips. He didn't feel anything at first, but then he felt a pull on his energy and soon he could feel his wife begin to slowly kiss him back. It lasted a few more moments until he pulled away as her eyes fluttered open, gazing at him.

"Naru?" she whispered before her eyes widened and she sat up, yet held Ahri protectively to her. "Zeus!" Aphrodite then looked around to see she was no longer at home while Ahri was beginning to wake with a small yawn. "What happened? Where are we?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Naruto shook his head with a frown. "Zeus captured you guys and he has you somewhere. I don't exactly know how I got here, Izanami helped me," he explained with Aphrodite furrowing her brows then she blinked.

"Where's Amaterasu?"

"Shinto is my guess." He scowled as Cassandra hugged her mother and Aphrodite kissed her forehead. "Zeus has thrown a Coup for whatever reason. He betrayed me and is working with two other gods against the Norse and Shinto. The bridges have been severed," hearing this Aphrodite's eyes widened. "I have to get you out of here,"

"Daddy, what's happening to you?" Cassandra wondered as he was beginning to fade before them. Naruto scowled, but he understood. He wasted no time with words as he hugged his family, kissing his daughters heads and looking to Aphrodite's worried eyes.

"I will come and find you, I promise." Aphrodite simply nodded her head with a soft smile as she kissed him as lovingly as she could which made Naruto's heart soar. Cassie gave a light giggle at her parents and the two pressed their foreheads together. "I'll be back."

"Be safe, I love you."

"I love you too," Naruto returned before he kissed Ahri and Cassandra's foreheads. When he faded away, his vision of them disappeared. Now he was on a rocky surface and he saw that he was on a mountain. He then saw a pillar which his mother was chained up too. "Mother!" Naruto called as he unsheathed his sword and slashed off the chains, releasing her. Hera fell into his arms, still unconscious and he looked her over with anger in his eyes. Was this part of her punishment for conceiving a child that did not belong to Zeus?

Naruto took a deep breath to calm his anger and he held her close to his body, closing his eyes and focusing on his energy. Bringing out of him, it engulfed him and engulfed Hera as well. All her bruises, cuts, gashes, aches and pains began to fade away and within moments she came alive with a gasp. Naruto opened his eyes as he gazed her over and smiled softly as her eyes began to focus on him. Upon doing so her eyes widened and tears rolled down her cheeks as she caressed his cheek, "You're alive. Zeus he…"

"He tried to kill me," Naruto told her with a firm gaze. "He failed. I'm sorry what he did to you, he said he wasn't going to hurt you," Naruto snarled and Hera gave a light snort as she wiped away her tears with a sniff.

"He's been saying that for centuries sweetheart," Hera responded as suddenly a thought came to her head. "How are my babies?" she demanded with Naruto giving a small smile as he calmed her down.

"They're fine, with Dite. Zeus has them trapped in some kind of Room. I don't know where," Naruto frowned and Hera narrowed her eyes in thought. "Mother I can't stay long, will you be okay without me here?" he asked and Hera gave him a smile as she nodded her head.

"Yes dear, don't worry about me so much. You just worry about yourself for now okay?" she told him and he nodded his head. "Have you made contact with Amaterasu? She can help,"

"I know, but I can't. The bridge is severed and I'm no longer a God. My connection with her doesn't exist now," he sighed. "But I will find a way. I'm in the Underworld right now, but I'm going to find my way out and make it back to Olympus. Now that I know you guys are okay, I can think a bit clearly now." Hera nodded her head before she noticed him beginning to fade. "My time is at end. I have to go, Mother I want you to stay away from Zeus. If he catches you…"

"Don't worry dear, I will be fine," Hera assured him. "Just hurry back okay?" Naruto nodded his head as she took a deep breath and pulled Naruto in for a kiss which took him by surprise. It wasn't one of those innocent kisses they had played off all the time, he knew it wasn't because he deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to slide across hers while his hold on her became stronger and she gave a light moan. Hera then pulled away and gazed into his eyes. "Be safe. I thought I lost you once, I don't want too lose you again,"

"I understand."

"I love you Naruto…"

"I love you too, Hera," he smiled and she gave a light giggle before kissing him once more as he faded away completely. When his eyes focused, he found himself in the Underworld once more and looked to see Izanami before him. "Thank you, Lady Izanami, I needed that," he smiled and she bowed her head.

"Of course sweetheart. Anything for my precious great grandson," she smiled and Naruto gave a light blush in response. That's right, he was her Grandson, considering that his father was the son of Raijin, who was the son of Izanami. Now that he thought about it, he had yet to meet his Grandfather, which was very strange. "Would you like to know the ongoings of your wife?"

Naruto came to attention and he nodded his strongly, "Yes please. Is she okay?"

Izanami gave a small frown, "Relatively speaking yes. I can not take your spirit to her even briefly, as she needs all the focus she can get. Right now she is at War." Hearing this made his frown increase. "It seems my estranged husband, Izanagi has managed to influence Susanoo as well as Tsukuyomi. In the last fifty years they have created an army right under Amaterasu's nose. The meeting was a trap,"

"She has allies right?"

"Of course. Not all the Shinto Gods are upset with Amaterasu's rule. The likes of Inari, Hachiman, Omoikane and Raijin aid her," Izanami told him and Naruto was a bit relieved. "As we speak she battles against Susanoo, but it is only a matter of time before Izanagi reveals himself. As you suspected, there has been a coup thrown at rather impeccable times,"

"What do you mean?"

"The Norse gods are going through their own war, however it is rather personal, Ragnorok." Naruto hummed as Izanami shook her head. "As usual, Egypt is silent, in fact, it's the only bridge that has not been severed." This made Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait! So that means once the War is over, Amaterasu can use the Shinto-Egypt bridge to crossover and use the Greek-Egypt bridge, right?" Izanami smiled as she nodded. "Good then once I'm done with Zeus, I will aid her. I just can't toy with him anymore,"

"That would be wise. But you would also like to find his weakness, the Flame of Olympus."

"Eh?"

Izanami gave a small amused smile as she spoke, "The Flame of Olympus. One of the many fires that give the Gods their power, created by a primordial being unknown to even us. Every Pantheon has one, and is their greatest strength and their greatest weakness. Without it, they are every bit as mortal as a regular mortal. As long as the flame of their pantheon is intact, Gods can't die, they just simply reform."

"So you're saying even Ares…"

"Will reform sooner or later. There is no specified time. He can reform in the next hour, or he could reform in the next thousand years, it's rather random," Izanami informed and Naruto gained a small smile as it meant that Athena could reform as well. But then he gave a frown, "Yes?" Izanami asked upon seeing his frown.

"If Gods can't die, and only reform, how am I truly to kill a god, without getting rid of the flame?"

"Simple, you seal them away." Izanami shrugged with Naruto blinking. "Sealing away a God, does not kill them, just incapacitates them. They can't reform, because they are not dead. Understand?" Naruto nodded. "But to seal a God is…let's just say it hasn't been done before…permanently at least."

"I see. Well then, where do I find this flame?"

"Every location is different, dear, so I can not help you with that," Izanami frowned but Naruto understood. "However, I can aid you in getting out of here," she smiled as she raised her hands and Naruto blinked as Kami-Sureiya was unsheathed and floated before him, and Mao, appeared before him as well. She hummed and the two swords both exploded with power, white and purple. Naruto watched as their energies clashed before they began to mix together and slowly the swords approached each other before there was a flash of light. Naruto covered his eyes and he looked a bit surprised to see that there was only one sword.

It was a magnificent piece of work. The blade was the length of a nodaichi and was obsidian black with a platinum edge. There was no tsuba, though the handle was wrapped in pure white cloth as well with a bit of red leather. The cap was platinum and attached to it was a chain of gold with nine links. It was beautiful.

Izanami lowered her hands as the sword simply floated there and Naruto felt drawn to it. "You will face greater foes than Zeus, Naruto. And this sword will aid you, it will be your ultimate partner, your bond stronger than any one you can forge with others." She expressed to him and Naruto focused on her. "Kami-Sureiya was made from your will to guide the gods," she expressed with Naruto humming. "Mao was made from your hate of the gods." She then gestured to the weapon, "This sword is created from your own existence. Your heroic mindset, your bloodthirsty antics, your desire for love, and your impeccable will. This is what this sword is created from, use it well."

"Thank you, Lady Izanami," Naruto smiled honestly as he focused on the sword and approached it. He then paused, "Wait, does it have a name?" Izanami gave a amused smile as she nodded her head.

"Yes, but it is up to you to figure out what it is." Hearing that made Naruto hum lightly as he reached for the grip. He managed to wrap his fingers on it, and gripped it. Then and there, the blade exploded in a show of power, a golden flame like aura came from it and wrapped around his body before engulfing him. As he continued to grip it, red lightning began to generate around his hand before it spread over his entire body. The wind began to blow violently, surprising all within the Underworld. The very earth began to shake, which got the attention of just about every god and mortal upon the planet.

Izanami watched in slight fascination with a smile on her lips as she watched the man connect with the sword, their spirits intertwining to become a pair. It was truly a sight to behold.

' _What's my name?_ '

' _I…I don't know_.' He responded to the female voice it was melodious, yet firm, calm, radiating with power.

' _You know it. It's not that hard, just say it. What's my name_?'

' _It's not coming to me, I'm sorry!_ '

' _You're sorry? How annoying. I don't want your sorry…I want to know what my name is! What is my name Naruto Uzumaki?!_ ' The voice demanded, power flaring and Naruto hissed as he started to feel pain. ' _What is it?! Amaterasu? Wabisuke? Zangetsu? Hinata? Rinnegan? What is my name?!_ '

' _A-…Ak_ …'

' ** _SAY IT DAMN IT!_** '

"Akiresu no Kyubi!"

Izanami's smile widened as the golden energy turned into a fierce red. The grimace on Naruto's face turned into one of serene calmness and the power began to die down, ' _Good. Long as you remember my name, we'll be fine. Call on me when it's time for a good fight._ ' Naruto simply nodded to the voice as it disappeared and he sheathed the blade behind him. He then looked to Izanami and gave a smirk,

"Wicked."

 **Chapter 31: Chapter 30**

 **Chapter XXX**

Naruto was gliding as he sliced his way through the underworld. The army of Hades not able to hold him back in the slightest as he traveled to find his way out. This new sword, Akiresu no Kyubi, was quite…fucking awesome! He had discovered that the sword could manifest into different forms, whether it be a knife, a scythe, a hammer, a halberd, a spear, the sword could even transform into his Wand! It was truly something.

The way Naruto saw it, his quest out of the underworld was simply training for him. The army of Hades continued to spawn almost endlessly, which gave him more than enough targets to try different fighting styles and different techniques. In a way, Naruto was kind of glad Zeus had sent him here as it was a great way to train. Not only did he learn how to use Akiresu the best way possible, he was also refining his magic skills, whether it was weaker spells or really strong spells. He also focused a bit on his ninjutsu, as he felt it was kind of being neglected, but that was simply because Magic was simply more powerful and easier to deal with than Jutsu. Nonetheless he still trained with it.

While he fought, new techniques came to mind, new ways of tearing down his opponents, new ways of emerging victorious. He honestly couldn't wait till he faced Zeus again and killed the bastard with his kick ass moves. Then a though came to his mind, what if he replaced Zeus like he replaced Ares? What if he became the King of Olympus because he defeated Zeus? Everything would change! All of Greece would change for the better! Olympus wouldn't have to fall, which mean Greece wouldn't be weakened. It was a serious thought he was really pondering on. However his pondering was cut short for the time being when he heard a familiar voice.

"How wonderful yet disheartening it is to see you here, Achilles." Naruto stopped after he just finished his latest victim and turned his head. The sight he saw was a beautiful woman who looked very familiar to him. However the difference was her hair, which was midnight black at the moment, and her skin was almost sickly pale, yet she was still beautiful. In his mind he replaced the midnight hair with strawberry blond and it clicked.

"Persephone!" Naruto suddenly grinned causing the goddess to give a grateful smile as she approached him with a sway of her hips. Naruto himself looked over the black gown she was wearing that hung off her curvy frame and he couldn't help but appreciate the sight. "You look beautiful,"

"I'm glad you still think so dear," Persephone winked with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. Naruto gave a small smile as he returned the kiss, his hands finding her waist which began to glide down causing her to giggle into the kiss as he groped her ass. His actions spurring her on more, she pushed her tongue forward to deepen the kiss which Naruto responded too without much effort.

In fact Persephone was starting to get all hot and bothered as she pushed Naruto against a wall and began to attack his neck while her hand trailed up underneath his armor to feel his abs. Persephone then found his ear and whispered into it, "I've missed you." Naruto gave a small smile as he smacked her ass which earned a moan from her. "Again," she pleaded and he did so, causing a resounding smacking noise to fill the Underworld, accompanied by her moan. She then pulled away from his ear, and gazed into his eyes. "It's been too long,"

"It's only been a few months Seph," Naruto chuckled causing Persephone to pout cutely.

"It's still been too long Naru, Dite and Ama are lucky they get to see you all the time," Persephone muttered and Naruto pulled her in for another kiss which she eagerly returned. "Hades is waiting for you," she informed him between kisses, a look of lust in her eyes. "He wants to kill you,"

"I bet," Naruto chuckled as he suddenly flipped them, so she was pressed against the wall, her ass grinding against his crotch. "Most likely because I'm fucking his wife," Persephone gave a giggle as a gleam appeared in her eyes.

"You sure are," Naruto chuckled as he lifted up her gown to reveal her dripping sex, which awaited for him. "Show him," Persephone whispered as she could feel Naruto's intense gaze on the pussy that was just for him. "Show him how much better you are than him," Persephone pleaded as she gushed more and Naruto pulled out his cock, pressing it against her core.

"I intend too."

"Ahn! That's the spot," Persephone whimpered as she did her best to tighten her walls on her lover's pole. "You can start whe-Agh!" Persephone yelped as Naruto began to slam into her without inhibitions. Nothing mattered to him at the moment more than pleasuring the beautiful goddess moaning his name and making sure he came. With all this fighting and drama going on his life within the past two days or so, he's been stressed and backed up, which wasn't good. Good thing he was fucking Persephone and not Amaterasu, considering that he cared nothing for the sensuality for the time being. Persephone was the only one besides Circe he could fuck relentlessly and they actually have a major orgasm from it. Aphrodite was on occasion, but he's trained himself not to be so forceful as it brought up bad memories for his wife.

Persephone chewed on her lip with her fingers nearly digging into the rock as she arched her back and lifted her ass into the air while Naruto pounded away. She had already came twice from his non-stop piston and if he kept hitting her womb, she was sure too reach her third orgasm. "Oh baby!" Persephone called out and soon enough the position was flipped. Her back was now against the wall while Naruto carried her, her legs wrapped around his waist. Persephone stuck her tongue out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and Naruto used this chance to take her tongue and begin to suck on it while his slamming became harder. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to CUM!" Persephone screeched out while Naruto continued to suck her tongue.

"Not yet! Not until I tell you!" Naruto growled as he then brought a hand up, and wrapped his fingers around her throat and squeezed. Persphone's face began to turn a bit red while her eyes became blank and Naruto's fasts thrusting turned into slow powerful thrusting, slowly but surely easing into her womb with each push. "Who do you belong to?"

"Lord Achilles!" Persephone managed to gasp out quietly.

"I didn't hear you! Who do you belong too?!"

"King Achilles! Achilles! ACHILLES!" Persephone began to scream as a crazed grin came onto her face, tears leaking from her eyes as Naruto was now completely in her womb and his size seemed to grow a bit. "I love you! I love you! Let me cum! LET ME CUM!" Persephone begged and Naruto released her throat and kissed her as passionately and lovingly as he could while she simply moaned. He gave one more full thrust which sent her over the edge and she squirted all over him, giving a moaning scream into the kiss. Upon her orgasm, she practically crushed Naruto's cock which sent him over his edge. "Make me pregnant," she whispered to herself repeatedly as she could feel her womb fill and fill until there was no more space.

Naruto pulled out, allowing some of his cum to spill out from her sore yet satisfied pussy. Persephone tried to close her legs with a sad moan, wanting to keep it all in. Her eyes gained a slight focus and she smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair, "I love you Achilles," she whispered and began to caress his whiskers, "Make me your wife, please?" she pleaded. She needed to be his, she needed his love. "Take me away from here," Naruto gave a smile as he comforted her as she rested her head between his neck, crying silently. "Take me away."

He stroked her wonderful hair, running his fingers through it as he held her. "If that's what you wish, I will grant it," Naruto assured and Persephone smiled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto tighter. "Hades will be dead by the time I leave here, I'm sure once he's gone whatever laws holding you here will be null and void," he assumed with Persephone nodding her head. "Then give me a little bit of time love." Persephone pulled away from Naruto to gaze into his eyes to see how serious he was. She wasn't disappointed and kissed him softly.

Once she had her taste of him, she fixed her gown while he fixed himself up too. Seeing her beloved was ready, she extended her hand to him. Naruto took it, interlacing their fingers and Persephone smile as they disappeared in the shadows. Within moments Naruto and Persephone appeared in a dark cavern, it's only light being the lava below. Naruto raised a brow as he wondered if Hades was here, "I've brought him."

"About time," Naruto heard the voice of his half brother and looked to see Hephaestus walking from out the shadows, gazing at Naruto. Naruto was confused as he looked to Persephone who herself had a frown while Hephaestus spoke, "I thought I told you to bring him straight here when you found him."

"I've been stressed and I was excited to see him, can you really blame me?" Persephone huffed a bit as her hold on Naruto's hand tightened. "Just be happy I decided not to go for a second round," she smirked as she kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto however ignored the banter as he focused on Hephaestus.

"Heph, what is this? Why are you here in the underworld?"

"Simple, Zeus betrayed me," Hephaestus answered with a shrug and Naruto's eyes widened a bit. "I saw what he did to our mother and I was enraged," Naruto paused at what he heard and the smith god gave a smirk. "Yes Naruto, I know we are brothers. Hera told me, right before Zeus blew up your house,"

"He what?"

"You don't know," Hephaestus huffed before he scratched his beard while Naruto had a deadpan expression. "Before he confronted you, Zeus had been quite busy. He came to me asking where Hera was, I told him, seeing no harm and…" the god gave a sigh.

"You let him in," Naruto assumed with his brother nodding. "Well least I'm glad it wasn't my security," Naruto grumbled. "It's all good Heph, you didn't know what that shithead was up too. What else happened?"

"He went to your island, captured your family, stole your weapon then blew it up in all it's entirety. Then well...he blew up Achilla," now this made Naruto's eyes widened. "Wiped them all out, no explanation, just several thunderbolts,"

"That's when Hades got involved," Persephone added in. "He was curious as to why all these souls were suddenly showing up and he sought out Zeus who told him what was going on. Hades joined Zeus, as he learned of our relationship from Zeus," she said and Naruto took a calming breath. "Zeus then banished Hepheastus here, as the Underworld is the only place he can't find his way out of without help,"

"However I'm fine staying here, as it allows me to work and be out of the way whenever you made your attack which I know you would," Hephaestus smirked. "So now that you're here, I assume you're looking for the Flame?"

"I am," Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Do you know about it?"

"Of course. But I can not help you locate it. However there is a key on how to use it against Zeus," Naruto raised a brow as he heard this. "Her name is Pandora, and she is the key," he informed with Naruto blinking as he heard that name before.

"Pandora? As in Pandora's box?"

"That's the one."

"You're not making much sense here bro."

"It doesn't need to make sense, just do as told," Hephaestus waved him off as Naruto gave a grumble. "Find Pandora, free her. However, Hades will be a problem concerning this task. So it'd be best to get rid of him first," Hephaestus advised and Naruto nodded as he looked to Persephone. "Once you have her, Persephone will bring you back. Don't die...again,"

"Sure sure," Naruto waved him off as Persephone called upon her power and they disappeared in shadows. Once they reappeared they were in front of dark evil looking double doors, the entrance to Hades' palace. Persephone gave a frown as she looked at it then to Naruto who was gazing at it curiously. He noticed Persephone's stare and spoke, "I'll be fine." he squeezed her hand in reassurance and she gave an uneasy breath but nodded. He then turned to her and leaned in, capturing her lips. He then pulled away and lifted her chin with a smile, "When this is over, we can have as many kids as you want."

Hearing this brightened Persephone's mood, red tinting her cheeks, "Promise?" Naruto gave a nod as he pinky swore with her. Kissing him one last time, Persephone wished him luck. Nodding he released her hand and pushed through the double doors, entering Hades' palace. Once he walked in, the doors closed behind him and he gave a wink to Persephone as they did so.

"Welcome, Achilles, so glad you could make it," he heard Hades' condescending voice say from everywhere. "Make yourself at home. Because you will never leave again," Hades chuckled as Naruto proceeded to be on his way so he could find the God. He made his way to the top of the the palace coming across more double doors, which no doubt led to the throne room. Rolling his neck he took a breath.

"Akiresu."

' _I'm awake. Let's do this._ '

Naruto nodded his head as pushed forward, opening the doors to complete darkness. He walked in without fear, unable to see anything in front of him, but he heard the doors close. There was silence till Hades spoke, "You know Achilles...I sense some bad blood between us." Naruto said nothing as he waited for the God to show himself. "All the memories. How many sins have you committed against me?"

"Either four or five."

"Hmm, a smart ass you are," Hades grumbled. "Let's see. You murdered my niece Athena!" he said which made Naruto glare, he was still sore about that. "You murdered my brother, Poseidon! But let's not forget the countless affairs you've had with my beautiful Queen! Turning her against me!"

"Hm, so three."

"I hate you."

"If I wasn't me, I'd hate me too."

"I will see you suffer as I have suffered!" Hades snarled from the darkness as Naruto guided his hand to the hilt of his sword. "Your soul… IS MINE!" Naruto immediately jumped over a sickle being thrown at him and he blurred through one handed seals before cocking his head back and blowing out four fireballs that scattered around the room. He cursed though as the flames didn't give the room any light, simply disappeared in darkness. "Can't kill what you can't see!"

"No, but I can still hear jackass!" Naruto sneered as he unsheathed his sword and deflecting a sickle, but he had to duck as another swung at his head. He began to hop around, as he thought of a plan. Naruto created a sign and created a good one hundred clones, which all scattered. Hades snarled in response as he seemed to have trouble keeping track of Naruto. The real Naruto stood off to the side as he studied the memories the clones provided him. Besides darkness, there was truly no sign of Hades. How was that possible?

' _Move_.'

Naruto did so just as a sickle whipped across the wall. Naruto readied himself for another attack as he heard Hades speak, but now his voice was being thrown. "You are no match for me here, Achilles. Before I could even realize it, I was swallowed in darkness. For twenty years I grew up in darkness," Hades chuckled. "Then my brother cast me down here, and I have lived in Darkness for several millennia. I am the Darkness!"

Naruto quickly moved his hands in various ways then ultimately placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead and sequentially swiped them forward along with his other hand. "Then Sweep away the Darkness! Hikari no Ame!" he extended both his palms, and fired multiple rays of light magic around the entire room. But much to his annoyance, the light didn't even pierce through the darkness, in fact the darkness ate it up entirely, causing Hades to laugh at him.

"Did you think that would actually work?! Your silly magic tricks do not work here boy!" Hades taunted as he moved to attack Naruto but the blond managed to deflect it before he hopped away coming to a skidding halt. "You have yet to actually land an attack, are you running out of ideas?"

Naruto didn't fall victim to Hades' taunting. However he was annoyed that he couldn't pierce the darkness with either light or fire. Plus Hades was throwing his voice so perfectly, there was no way to exactly tell where he was. Plus his clones saw no sign of him when he attacked, it was as if Hades was in the room but not all at the same time! ' _It's time for a different approach._ ' Naruto heard Akiresu and wondered what was the plan.

"If you won't make a move...I WILL!" Hades roared as he charged Naruto, who dodged out of the way. But Hades turned himself around and threw his sickle, the chain wrapping around Naruto's ankle. "Got you!" he grinned as he swung Naruto, smashing the man into the wall. Hades blinked however when a knife was thrown at his face, but he quickly caught it. "Ha! What was that supposed to do?"

Naruto chuckled as he helped himself out of the wall, dusting himself off. "Bankai!" The blond yelled, and Hades blinked as Naruto was suddenly engulfed in golden flames. However despite the source of light, Hades' darkness had yet to be pierced through which made Hades wonder what Naruto's point was. Before he could taunt the man some more Hades gave a pained grunt as he was given an uppercut. A smirk came upon the blond's face as he then quickly kicked Hades in the head sending him crashing against a wall. Hades quickly snarled as he got up and rushed at Naruto, about to stab him with the knife. Hades moved his position, and appeared at Naruto's side as the blond stood still.

"Guh!" Hades grunted as Naruto backhanded punched his face, causing him to fall to his knees. Naruto then turned around and raised his leg before bringing it down upon Hades' head, making the god roar in pain as his face was stomped into the ground. Naruto chuckled as he leaned down and grabbed Hades' head. "H-how? You're not supposed to see me!" Hades groaned with Naruto giving a bigger smirk.

"I still can't see you, and I'm assuming it's because of this helmet of yours," Naruto figured as he then punched Hades in the stomach, breaking through his armor and making him spit out ichor. "The famed Helm of Darkness," Naruto chuckled as Hades tried to stand and punch Naruto. The blond grabbed the invisible arm and with a twist, broke it earning a scream from the God. "Allows the wearer to become invisible, surround an area in complete darkness and radiates fear," Naruto listed as he released Hades' broken arm. "Just one problem, I don't fear you."

"Y-you should…"

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" Naruto snorted as he raised his leg and stomped his foot onto Hades' face, slamming him against a wall. "You know, you had me for a bit. But then, you fell for my trap," Naruto smirked with Hades giving Naruto a tired look, but his eyes widened when he saw the knife in his hand. It was a strange knife, having three prongs and a hilt with runes all over it. It soon turned into a katana which confused Hades. "I can't see you, or even place the origin of your voice. But I can still hear and see your weapon, whenever it made to attack me," Naruto informed. "I used myself as bait,"

"You let yourself get captured! To lead back to my spot," Hades figured out with Naruto nodding his head. "You then threw that knife but…"

"The knife also my sword, is my partner, which means she has a tracker that only I can sense. We knew you wouldn't think much of a knife, so we chose that form as bait. As long as you held it, which was quite stupid of you, I could track you. I couldn't see you, but I could still hit you," Naruto explained as he then reached down and with a fierce tug, ripped off the helmet from Hades' head. The god gave a pained grunt just as the entire room reverted to normal, the darkness being swallowed by the helmet.

"W-why are you telling me this?" he wondered as Naruto looked over the Helm with a hum.

"Because, I'm teaching you a lesson." Naruto told Hades which confused him. "I heard that Gods can't die, they simply reform. Which means one day, you are going to reform," he stated with Hades glaring at him. "And when you reform, if I'm still around, you're going to want to kill me. Which means we are going to fight again. I'm going to hope this will teach you to be smarter so we can have a better fight," Naruto stated as he held out his katana which transformed into Poseidon's trident. "I personally don't have much against you Hades, except one thing," Naruto then glared at Hades who glared back. "Persephone,"

"I love that woman!" Hades snapped at him with Naruto gazing at him. "I treat her like the queen she is!" Naruto remained silent as Hades continued, "I give her anything she asks for! Gold, souls, Freedom!"

"Freedom?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the god. "Freedom? You mean you give her enough leash to run around with!" Naruto snarled as Hades glared at him. "You keep her on a leash because you know if you granted her the freedom she truly desires, she would not come back. You keep her here as your prisoner."

"She's my Queen,"

"Because no one else wants to be," Naruto snorted as he glared at the God. "You're pathetic Hades. You don't love her, only the fact you have a trophy, which is why she despises you. Which is why I'm taking her with me,"

"You can't do that!" Hades snarled. "She belongs here! In the Underworld! With me! The only way you are going to take her from me is over my dead body!" Naruto simply smirked which made Hades' eyes widen in shock. "I-if you kill me, there will be no one to rule the Underworld! No one to escort and govern the dead!" Naruto snorted as he gripped the trident.

"Sounds like a personal problem."

 _GGRRKKK!_

Naruto gazed at the fallen god then glanced to the helm of Darkness. He hummed as he turned and left the palace of Hades, ignoring the chaos of the Underworld going around him. He pushed open the doors and standing there with her back to him was Persephone. Her eyes were watching the fall of the Underworld with curious eyes, then she winced but relaxed when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. "You did it,"

"I did," Naruto smiled as he kissed her shoulder. "Hades is dead, Zeus is next." He declared as Persephone smiled and turned around to wrap her arms around him, happily crying into his chest. Naruto caressed her back, comforting her before he wiped away her tears. "C'mon, we have a few more things to do before this is all over," he said and she nodded in agreement before kissing him lightly. As they kissed, the shadows engulfed them.

When they separated, Hephaestus was standing there waiting for them, a small smile on his face. "I see you retrieved Hades' helm, good, it will aid you in surprising Zeus," he said with Naruto nodding his head as he sealed the helmet away. "Now, lets get on the subject of Pandora," Naruto raised a brow but nodded his head. "I created her as the key to the box. She's an object, neither living or dead,"

"How come I'm just finding out about this?"

"Because she was supposed to be a secret from Zeus," Hephaestus stated and Naruto hummed. "You had your secret, this is mine." Naruto couldn't help but understand on that front. "I hid her from Zeus and suggested Cromus be the perfect guardian for the box, since no mortal could best a Titan," which caused Naruto to snort. "When you defeated Ares, Zeus became fearful and paranoid of the boxes power. Another part of the reason I was banished because I wouldn't give up Pandora's location,"

"So he doesn't know?"

"Oh he knows. I don't know if you have ever been struck by his master bolt, but it hurts…a lot," Hephaestus grumbled with Naruto sighing in agreement. "I think Zeus hid the box in the Flame, and he kidnapped Pandora…where she is, I don't know."

"You want me to find her," Naruto assumed which made Hephaestus nod. "Alright…but where do I start?" Hephaestus then nudged his thumb to a glowing blue portal.

"That is a Hyperion Gate, I got it working while you were dealing with Hades. Go through it and you will leave the Underworld," Naruto slowly nodded his head before he looked to Persephone which made her raise a brow.

"Seph, I need you to stay here."

"Excuse me?"

"My journey isn't done yet till Zeus is defeated. Olympus is not safe, neither is the mortal world," Naruto said in a serious tone. "If Zeus catches wind of you, he will use you against me like he did Aphrodite and Hera, even Athena. He doesn't care, so please…just for a little while longer," hearing this made Persephone scowl but she slowly nodded her head.

"Fine Achilles, but you promise to come back for me?"

"Of course love," Naruto assured as he pulled her in for a kiss. Persephone put her all into a kiss as a feeling in her gut took place. She feared something was going to go wrong, but she couldn't doubt him. Naruto is the strongest person she knows, after all he's defeated Ares, Poseidon and even Hades! She had to believe he could beat Zeus. "I have to go," he told her, making her nod. But as he turned to leave she grabbed onto his arm, "What is it?"

"Be careful, okay?"

Naruto gazed at her slightly curious before he gave a big goofy grin with a thumbs up. Persephone's nerves calmed just a bit as she released him. Naruto looked to his brother and gave a sure nod which Hephaestus responded too in kind before Naruto left for the Hyperion Gate.

"For Olympus!"

Naruto was on the ready as he looked to see Apollo riding his chariot through the sky before leaving the area. Naruto gave a frown as he looked over the edge, taking in the view to see he was in Olympia, miles away from Olympus. He then looked up the mountain, pretty sure he could scale it. But just as he was about too, he heard the groan of Gaia, who was climbing the mountain.

"You live Achilles?" Gaia asked before she gained a smile. "The blood of Kronos serves you well," she told him causing Naruto narrow his eyes. "Quickly! You must help me!"

"Help? Sure. Why not," Naruto grinned as he walked over to her and noticed her damaged hand. "Here, let me help you with that," he smirked as he unsheathed his sword and with a single wave, the roots and such attaching her hand, were severed earning a scream of pain from Gaia, and she was barely holding on with one hand.

"Naruto! Do I mean nothing to you?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, until they do some fucked up shit and become my enemy as well," Naruto responded with a sneer. "Be gone with you, Gaia." Naruto said as he created a clone. The clone jumped up into the air, and came down with a powerful axe kick which slammed against Gaia's head, sending her falling from the mountain.

Once she was taken care of, Naruto began to scale the mountain until he came upon one of the cities and saw Apollo fighting against a Titan. Naruto didn't pay it much mind as Olympian soldiers came to fight him and he began beating on them with his fists. Naruto then noticed something leap at him from the shadows and saw it was a Chimera. The beast roared and hissed at him, and Naruto responded by punching it straight in the nose before he made a single hand sign, jumped back and blew out blue flames, incinerating the monster.

His attention then went to Apollo, who was now being aided by Artemis. His eyes then narrowed slightly as he felt a presence behind him and turned his head to see Artemis' several hunters which were ready to battle. He recognized the one in the lead, Zoe and gave a light frown while she too frowned. "Surrender Achilles, you are outnumbered."

"We both know that doesn't matter Zoe. Tell your hunters to lay down their weapons, I do not wish to harm you,"

"You can't be trusted Achilles!" Phoebe snapped at him while Naruto raised a brow. "We were there when Apollo told Lady Artemis of your betrayal to Olympus! How you brought the Titans here! This is your fault!"

"I won't say it again, Surrender." Zoe urged as she tightened the bow. Naruto gave a sigh as he unsheathed his sword slowly and he stabbed it into the ground, putting his hands up. "Now get on your kne-what the?!" Zoe gasped as suddenly from the ground tree roots and forestry sprouted, catching them all of guard and trapping them in a small forest. Naruto picked up his sword, sheathing it while glancing to the battle with the Titan.

Shaking his head, he continued on, ignoring the yells of frustration from the Hunters. Able to find his path, Naruto went down another passage and he was surprised when he saw a golden statue of a girl, and from her hands shone a small blue flame. "Achilles!" the girl called almost frantically. "It's almost time! You have to find me!"

"Pandora? Where are you?" he asked the girl.

"I don't know it's dark! Just please hurry! I trust you Achilles!" Pandora said before the flame died out. Naruto frowned as he continued on forward, heading to the chain of balance and began to scale it, avoiding all the rubble and walls. Going up it would give him a direct path of scaling Olympus.

Naruto soon reached the mid section of the chain and upon doing so, he was greeted by the sight of Hermes who stood there, waiting for him. "Shit," Naruto grumbled as he took notice of the god who had a frown on his face as he looked at Naruto. "Hermes, please get out of my way. I don't want to fight you,"

"And you think I want to fight you? I really don't, but you are a major threat to Olympus my friend," Hermes told him seriously. "I was hoping there would be no need for confrontation that maybe I could just convince you to lay down your arms." Hearing this made Naruto scowl as he slowly shook his head.

"Lay down my arms? So I can do what, resign myself to die?" Naruto demanded while Hermes' frown deepened. "After the damage I've done, the threat I am to Zeus, he's not just going to imprison me. He can't imprison me, because not even Tartarus can hold me! Hades is dead, which means the Underworld can't hold me. No, I'm not just going to let myself face oblivion," Naruto refused.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermes demanded. "Hasn't Olympus been good to you? Hasn't it been a home you can count on?"

"There is nothing wrong with Olympus itself Hermes! It's the dickhead that's running it! Zeus is a problem! A problem you all have let get too big because you are scared of facing it," Naruto snarled. "Not only did he betray me after I have been loyal to him, my whole time as a God, but he threatened the safety of my family! I do not take too well to that! You know this!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Zeus kidnapped Aphrodite and my daughters! He put them some place I can't find, and blew up my home! He took hold of Hera, who is my mother, beat and raped her then chained her to a rock!" Naruto listed with Hermes eyes widening. "Lets not forget he is part of a coup against Amaterasu's rule!" Naruto explained as he slowly shook his head, "I'm not trying to destroy Olympus, but if it is going to stand in my way to Zeus, then so be it."

Hermes gave a sigh as he slowly shook his head, "As much as I understand your reasons, I still can't let you continue on." Naruto shook his head in response as he gazed at Hermes with a slightly irritated look.

"Then you don't understand. Because if you did, you wouldn't be stopping me," he stated. "I'll say it again Hermes, get out of my way." Hermes called upon his sword as he shook his head and prepared for battle. Naruto simply stood there watching Hermes before giving a sigh. "You leave me with no choice then," with that Naruto unsheathed his sword.

Hermes frowned as he knew this was going to be a tough battle. He had fought with Naruto many times before, going all out and he never seemed to win. But nonetheless, he was still the fastest God in Olympus and maybe in general, he needed to use that to his advantage instead of relying on battle skill like Naruto has always done. Tightening his grip, with a crouch, he lunged.

Naruto pivoted his foot, placing himself in a stance that could block all sides if Hermes no doubt would try to attack him using pure speed. He didn't need to be on the offensive, he just needed to be on the defensive long enough for him to strike. As he expected Hermes suddenly blurred behind him and he quickly moved his sword to block the strike to his back. Hermes frowned as he then began to zip around Naruto, as fast as he could but each time he was blocked with Naruto making no moves of attacking.

Hermes found this strange and decided to ease off, but that was a mistake as Naruto had finally gained and opening and waved his sword. Hermes gave a pained grunt as his chest was slashed just as he was moving away from the blond. He came to a hopping halt, holding his rather painful chest wound as Ichor left his body. Naruto then took a stance that showed he was basically done, which confused Hermes. "This battle is over Hermes,"

"What are you talking about? You've only attacked once! Though this wound hurts, I'll survive. This isn't over," Hermes growled, a bit insulted that Naruto thought low of him when it came to battle. Naruto however gave him a blank look that made the God shiver. Naruto then spoke,

"Activate."

Almost instantly, Hermes fell to his knees as giant pressure came over him, but his sword was so fucking heavy! But more than that, his wound was hurting even more now as it felt heavy and giant weight on his chest making it quite difficult for him to breathe and move. He tried lifting his sword but it wouldn't even budge, it was so heavy underneath his hand, he couldn't even let go. He then glared at Naruto who sheathed his sword. "W-what did you do?"

"I weighed down the fastest god of Olympus," Naruto answered simply. "I don't plan on killing you Hermes, not like I did Hades. So I'm not going to explain my trick to you. However if we cross paths again, and you challenge me, I won't be so nice. This was simply out of friendship. But no friendship is going to hold me back from saving my family," Naruto glared as he looked up the chain, he still had more to go. "Goodbye, Hermes."

Without another word, he continued on his journey.

 **Chapter 32: Chapter 31**

 **Chapter XXXI**

" _Beating in the heart of the Labyrinth is a passion great enough to douse even the flame of Olympus and lay bare the power that lies within._ "

" _Within the weight of Olympus upon it, the gear of burden is not easily moved, requiring a great sacrifice to free the heart of the labyrinth_."

" _In music untold truths be spoke to those willing to hear it, Join your voice to the muses' song and lift Olympus' burden_."

" _In the Judges' hands, the Fate of Olympus lies. For it is they who control the great chain and determine it's release._ "

" _The Muses guide souls in life, the three judges in death, and in the realm between them, the key to the flame guides the Balance of Power._ "

" _Death awaits all who touch the flame, God or Mortal, yet even this power pales against that which is protected in it's core._ "

Naruto hummed as he looked up to the paintings with a small frown. Weird how he didn't notice any of them till now, oh well. He continued down the hall and entered a room, upon entering he saw what looked like to be some kind of metal petals that were protecting a bright light inside. As he went around he identified it as Pandora's box burning in a flame. As he gazed at the flame he hummed to himself, remembering what Hephaestus saying Pandora being the key. Which meant he really did need to find her.

His thoughts however came to a halt, as he felt…danger. But not for him. No for someone else, a familiar presence. Deciding not to think much on it, he ran down the halls and end up kicking through some doors, ending up outside in the rain. What he saw enraged him as he saw a large hulking muscular figure of a man, chasing after his beautiful mother. He could feel her power was still weak, which was probably why she wasn't fighting back. "Get away from her!"

Instantly, Naruto appeared before his mother as she slipped and fell. With as much strength he could muster, he delivered a neck breaking and jaw shattering uppercut to the hulking man. The beast stumbled back, as his head jerked back; Naruto didn't relent as he jumped up and delivered a round kick, sending him sliding across the floor and slamming into a wall. The blond glared before he turned around to face Hera to see she had a scuff mark on her face as well as a bruise on her arm.

"Sochi," Hera whispered as Naruto knelt down and began to heal her minor wounds. Naruto said nothing as he focused on her wounds but she couldn't help but caress his cheek, "I thought I found a way to escape, and when I took it, I ran into Hercules. He was guarding me. I tried to fight him off but…"

"That's Hercules?" Naruto questioned with narrowed eyes and she slowly nodded, causing him to smirk. "Then I'm going to enjoy this even more." Naruto chuckled as he made a few hand signs and from the ground, wood shot up and gave her shelter from the rain. "Just stay right here, I'll be quick."

"Be careful," She bid him as she kissed him softly and he returned the kiss with a small smile before he stood up. When he stood he turned to see Hercules was back up, glaring at him while Naruto rolled his neck and took a few steps forward.

"Hercules."

"Achilles," Hercules returned with a small glare. "I see Zeus was telling the truth, you are her bastard son," Naruto continued to glare at him with a look of annoyance. "Well then, this will make it even better when I kill her. Have her crying over her dead son's body before I break her neck for all the trouble she has put me through over the years,"

"What do you want an apology?" Naruto sneered with Hercules glaring at him. "If you really think about it Hercules, we're...enemies by fate," with the man raising a brow. "You are the bastard son of Zeus, with Hera trying to ruin your life. I am the bastard son of Hera, with Zeus trying to ruin my life. We aren't meant to get along, and I don't think we ever will," Naruto smirked. "Besides, you have several crimes you need to pay for."

"Such as?"

"The raid and rape of the Amazons and their Queen Hippolyta," Naruto answered which made Hercules smirk, which seemed to tick Naruto off. "You seem to remember? Good, then I don't have to jog your memory." Naruto then began to unstrap his sword and tossed to a surprised Hera. "I hear you are a warrior who doesn't use a blade, so I'll match your fists with mine."

"Very well," Hercules grinned as he got into a wrestling stance while Naruto remained in his same position. "I will enjoy proving my worth even more to my father, by crushing you and wringing that whores neck!" that was last straw for Naruto as he bolted off towards Hercules. The man gave a grunt as a fist crossed against his face, then another and another, till he was caught in a barrage of punches. Naruto finally landed on the ground and he punched Hercules right in the gut, earning a gasp of pain.

The blond step back as he glared at the crouching wounded Hercules, before he raised his leg and brought it down upon his skill, causing the entire ground to shake. Naruto then grabbed Hercules by his hair and began to pummel his face with more punches before managing to throw him against a pillar, which broke due to his size and weight. Hercules gave a groan as he began to stand, holding his head. Shaking it, he level a snarl at Naruto and charged with a roar.

Hercules threw his fists with no kind of style, like a brawler would. This allowed Naruto to easily avoid the hits which did have some strength behind him, but his form was horrendous. Naruto stopped dodging and Hercules thought he could land a hit, but was wrong. With ease, Naruto grabbed his fist with a single hand and with a moderate jerk of his wrist, he managed to snap Hercules' arm earning a scream from the giant. Naruto then pushed Hercules back, causing him to slide across the ground; the blond then bolted after him and delivered a spinning round kick, earning a grunt. He fell to the ground, his face slamming against the concrete.

"Funny thing is, Hercules? I'm not going to kill you," Naruto chuckled as he approached his victim who was having a hard time getting up. "Nope, I'm going too deliver you to those who should, to allow them to have their closure," Hercules looked confused just as Naruto stomped on his face. He then kicked Hercules over, getting him to lie on his back. Flexing his hand, Naruto's eyes roamed over Hercules' torso before he found his target. Without mercy or warning, he ripped his hand through Hercules' chest, earning a pained scream. However, there was no blood or even a hole to indicate a hand was through his chest. "Where? Oh where? Ah! Found it!" Naruto grinned as he gripped onto whatever he was looking for and with a minor effort ripped out, not even leaving a scar.

What he was gazing at it was gold tinted ember of fire. "Seems your father gifted you with more than just your birth huh?" Naruto mocked as Hercules glared at him tiredly, but wondered what it was. "This, is the key to your godly strength. Zeus must have known your birth would piss of Hera so he gave you the means to defend yourself against her actions,"

"W-what are you g-going to do with it?"

"Me? Oh I'm not going to use it. I'm going to give it to those who have earned such power," Naruto smirked as he created a wooden box and placed the ember inside before closing the box. "And you are going to deliver it for me," Naruto smirked as he then knocked Hercules out. Setting the box atop of him, he made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke Hercules and the box was gone.

"Where did you send him?" Hera wondered speaking up and Naruto walked over to her. He took back his sword and carried her in his arms while she snuggled into his embrace. He needed to find a place that would be safe for her, somewhere in plain sight but no one would think to actually look.

"To the Amazons," he answered as he entered the building and thought of a place. "He wronged them long ago, so I feel they deserve a piece of proper revenge," Naruto gave a small smile. "He doesn't have his strength, so he can't fight back. Not to mention, hopefully Hippolyta will share what was once his strength with her sisters."

Hera couldn't help but smile softly, "You are such a good man." Naruto didn't respond verbally as he simply smiled before he came to a stop to Hera's chambers. She looked a bit surprised by this as he entered and made his way to her bedroom. Zeus had got rid of all her handmaidens, which left the entire chambers empty. "Why are we here?"

"Because I need to keep you safe and away from Zeus," Naruto told her as he laid her on the bed. "He won't think too look here, and even if he does, no one will be able to get in once I get through setting up the security," he said as he cast some clones and had them get to work. "He only got in last time because Hephaestus lowered the seals from the outside, otherwise he would be stuck."

"How is he?" she asked, rather concerned for her other son. Naruto gave a small smile as he brushed her hair out of the way.

"He's fine, with Persephone actually. Their in the underworld. Right now I've been tasked with finding Pandora," he said which made her blink in surprise. "Do you know something about her? Something that may help?"

"I just know that Zeus has been looking for her for some time now. I don't know for sure though, but maybe he has something to do with her?" she suggested with Naruto humming in thought nodding his head slowly. She could see he was working his brain, and not able to help herself, she rested a hand on his chin and had him turn to her. He was slightly confused, but understood a bit as she kissed him.

Her lips were soft and rather tasteful, he enjoyed the feel of them and having such physical contact brought him some kind of…peace within himself. Hera slowly ended the kiss but was still in close proximity as she whispered, "Make love to me, please?" hearing this almost shocked Naruto so she explained. "I've been feeling so…unappreciated lately, and…this may be my only chance to express my true feelings for you Naruto," Hera continued on before looking into his eyes. "I know I'm only supposed to love you as a mother but…"

She paused to find the right words, but she never did as Naruto gave into his own feelings. He leaned in and claimed her lips, delving his tongue inside too, causing her to whimper slightly. Hera brought her hands up to rest on his face as he began to deepen the kiss even more, causing her to lean back in the bed. He began sucking on her tongue while he now hovered over her.

Hera turned the tables and began to dominate his mouth in turn while also touching pieces of his armor, causing it to disappear off his body and off to the side neatly. Soon enough he was naked lying atop of her. Naruto seemed to notice his state of dress and chuckled as he gazed into her beautiful eyes and began to kiss his way down her body, even laying kisses on her dress. He reached her toes and tended to her pretty feet before he began to lift up her dress, kissing her beautiful toned legs as he did so.

She had her eyes closed in bliss as she eagerly waited for…oh! Never mind! "Angh!" Hera moaned aloud as Naruto's lips met with her bottom pair and began to sensually lick and suck on her pussy. "Yes," she whispered, hoping for more. She spurred him on by running her hands through his hair. Naruto's licking became more prominent as he sucked her folds and dug his tongue inside of her which caused her toes to curl as he feasted on her.

Soon enough her entire body began to tense as Naruto picked up speed and became more focused on her clit than anything. He tended the button carefully but wildly, sending her mind to heights she hasn't felt in a long time. "Ygnh!" Hera whimpered as she felt two fingers slowly enter her while Naruto sucked on her clit with eagerness, all the while gazing at her beautiful clammy face as she bit her bottom lip. He pumped and circled his fingers around very well to the point she could feel her orgasm reaching, but she hadn't felt it yet.

Naruto seemed to gain an idea and Hera blinked when she found herself sitting up, with Naruto underneath her. She then realized that she was sitting on his face and instantly the thought of somewhat dominating her son turned her on even more. As he stared up at her, feasting on her like a hungry beast she began to gyrate and bounce her ass on his face while he held her thighs to pin her down. "Nngh! Yes baby! Make mommy cum! Make me cum!" she begged as she continued to ride his face until her rocking started to get slower and more focused.

Then after another minute or so, he smacked her ass and that did it right there. She gave a moan of appreciation as she came all over his face. Hera however was able to keep her bearings and suddenly switched positions now face to face with his pole. She gazed at it in amazement and licked her hands, starting to stroke him off while he gave a light groan. "You're excited," she whispered as her eyes lit up while she neared his cock, her tongue nearly falling out of her mouth. "As least someone can get excited from seeing me," was all she said before giving her sons cock a long lick from the base to the tip.

She then began to lather up the tip expertly before sucking on it lewdly while also stroking the rest of him. Naruto gave a moan at the technique and then groaned when one of her hands flew down to his balls and massaged them as tenderly as she could. It was a new experience he hadn't felt before, even from Aphrodite. His mother sucked on his tip, stroked off the base, and massaged his balls all at the same time. Then to his utter shock, his mother puckered her lips as tight as she could and pushed his cock in, swallowing it down to the base.

"Holy fuck!" Naruto said aloud as Hera deep throat him repeatedly, never once gagging. Only Aphrodite could do that, and like always whenever he received such a treat, he bucked his hips forward, his mother still fondling his balls. Hera then moved her head back, sucking him up while she left. Once his cock was no longer in her mouth, and it was all lathered up she gave a grin as she wiped her mouth then took her gown off. Naruto gazed amazed at Hera's tight toned yet voluptuous figure, and as he thought about it, it was a bit hard to believe this goddess was his mother.

Hera climbed atop of him and leaned down kissing him with all the love she could muster, Naruto returning the kiss as he grabbed her face. Hera was turned on more as Naruto ravaged her mouth with so much eagerness. She soon pulled away, biting his lip as she did so and positioned herself above his cock. "Be easy at first love, I'm a virgin again,"

"Seriously?" he asked with Hera smiling softly with a nod.

"Yes. I've been hoping that maybe if I got over my fear of you rejecting my abnormal love, we can do this and you can take my virginity which has always been special," Hera told him. "I no longer belong to Zeus Naruto, I belong to you. So please, take me." With that she sunk herself onto his cock and the two gave a pleasured moan. "Y-you're so ahn! Big sweetheart,"

"And you're so tight!" Naruto hissed out as his hands then shot out to her hips and he began to plunge the rest of his length inside of her. After a few moments of enjoying her incredible tightness and satisfying warmth, he began to get to work with Hera moaning his name the entire time as she rocked her body against her new lover.

Hera felt incredible! Better than she had in centuries! There was no more guilt, no more worries, no more anger, no more disdain! She knew giving her heart and body to Naruto would not be a mistake. He wouldn't do wrong against her, he would love her more than Zeus ever would. Granted their relationship as son and mother was now over, but she was okay with that. Because this amazing sex, felt so right! Her walls were being stretched to their limit!

"More love! Give me more!" Hera begged a she rocked her hips against his thrusts while he had a grimace of pleasure on his face. Her wet tight warmth was gripping him like a vice, he wasn't sure he could hold on much longer. But he needed too, they both needed this release, this moment. This was his chance to claim her, his chance to make her his and he was not going to take it for granted. With this thought passing through his mind, the grip he had on her hips strengthened and he began to rock his own hips with hers at a much rougher and faster pace. Hera then began to bounce up and down, no longer able to voice her pleasure because it was just too much.

Naruto then sat up and grabbed her in a hug, his face buried in her breasts. He licked and sucked on them as well as Hera moaned and ground against him as he pushed up. Eventually the tip of his cock kissed her womb and she felt her cum a bit. Then Naruto switched positions, rolling them over while never leaving her pussy. Hera gave a giggle as she was now underneath him while he laid atop of her and pounded against her ass as she lifted her butt in the air for him. their fingers interlaced while she could hear his panting in her ear. Hera's eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she could now feel his cock pressing against her womb even more. "Shit, gonna cum," he growled out and in turn his thrusting became harder and deeper, now entering her womb.

"Do it, inside me baby," Hera pleaded as tears of joy strolled down her cheeks. "I want it...I want it!" Hera voiced as she began to shake her ass, feeling her own climax coming. "Naru I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" The goddess informed as Naruto gave grunts, his cock swelling up inside his balls churning as well. "Make me cum! Do it! Inside me!" she ordered and the grip he had on her hands tightened considerably as he gave a loud grunt, sounding off his release as he pumped her womb full of his cum. Hera on the other hand couldn't help but squirt, getting the sheets wet from their shared juices. Both were frozen still, riding out their orgasm together. Once it finally passed, the two relaxed, with Naruto still lying on top of her. He soon pulled out and rolled over taking deep breaths to calm himself.

He felt Hera move and she turned to him and moved to be on top of him, stroking his cock. she then leaned down and captured his lips, easily dominating him as she was starving for his affection, for his sex, his love. Naruto allowed her to take control as he simply enjoyed the ride. Once he was back at full attention, Hera slid him inside of her, earning a whimper due to how sensitive she was. Placing her hands on his face she leaned down while shaking her ass and licked his lip before saying...

"I'm far from done."

"You found me!"

"Of course I found you," Naruto smiled as Pandora ran up to him, hugging him, the two of them ignoring the corpse of the Minotaur. "I just had to find the Labyrinth, bust down some walls, kill a few hundred monsters and here I am!" Naruto grinned making Pandora giggle while he took a look at her.

She looked no older than thirteen, with short cropped sandy hair, beautiful bright blue eyes, somewhat pale skin and a dirty gold and blue dress. Naruto took notice of her minor wounds, especially the cut on her cheek and healed her properly. Pandora seemed to breath easier now, which she thanked him with a smile. "Now, lets get out of here,"

"I know the way out,"

"No need, I have already set up an escape plan," Naruto smiled which made her give him a look and he huffed. "No it has nothing to do with going out the way I came in. It's much quicker, just grab on to me," Pandora nodded as she hugged Naruto close and closed her eyes. She felt her entire being vibrate then buzz sound, however it was gone as it quick as it came. When she opened her eyes, she looked around to see they were in the palace but she felt a familiar power. Turning her head she saw the Flame of Olympus along with her box which was being protected by a gate.

"How'd we get here so fast?" she wondered Naruto gave a simple smile as he walked forward to the lever.

"Magic." With that said he began to open the gate while she gazed at the flame in awe. Once the gate was open he gazed the box that was constantly burning underneath the flame. He wondered if he could eat it, probably not since it hurt Gods and Mortals. His attention was then given to Pandora who was drawn to it, and he grabbed her wrist, "No."

"You know why I'm here!" She told him while he frowned. "When darkness of fear takes over, only the light of hope can pierce through," Pandora said while he slowly shook his head.

"I get that, but there is no need to sacrifice yourself. I'll find another way," Naruto responded calmly. "Besides I'm not trying to save Zeus from his fear, I'm trying to kill him."

"But there is no other way!" Pandora responded to him while Naruto suddenly gained a glare on his face, and his grip somewhat tightened. "Ow! Achilles, you're hurting me," she winced. But then she noticed Naruto wasn't glaring at her, he was glaring at…"Zeus," she whispered upon turning her head to see him standing there with his own glare. Naruto released her and she found herself behind Naruto, taking cover.

"You have brought quite the havoc upon my home, Achilles," Zeus snarled with Naruto snorting in response. "You truly are a traitor, you bring the Titans to my doorstep? You kill my soldiers? You kill my son, Hercules?!"

"First off, how can I be a traitor when you betrayed me first?" Naruto sneered at the God. "So don't run with that me fucker. Second, if I really wanted to destroy Olympus it would have been destroyed by now, flame or not." He said with a small smirk, "I truly just want your head on a pike really. But not before you tell me where my wife and daughter are!"

"You're still on that?"

"And you're still being a bitch. Tell me!"

"Where they are is not my problem. If you truly care for them, they will be found," Zeus shrugged which earned an actual irritated glare from Naruto before he took a breath to calm himself. "Last time I went easy on you, this time you won't be so lucky…"

"That's what you called your ass being kicked? Going easy? Well then God of sky, give me a challenge!" Naruto grinned as Pandora quickly ran off, to take cover. Zeus immediately began throwing bolts of lightning at Naruto who actually batted them away and appeared before Zeus with an uppercut to the jaw. Naruto didn't relent as he then brought up his leg and slammed his foot against Zeus' face, sending him skidding to the side.

Zeus gave a growl as he created a sword of lightning and lunged at Naruto who quickly unsheathed his own sword and met with Zeus'. An explosive wave was given off while the two glared at each other. Zeus managed to parry Naruto's blade and threw the bolt of lightning, knowing the blond couldn't dodge it so close up. However instead of striking through Naruto, it struck through a boulder, and Zeus gave a pained yell as Naruto slashed at his back.

Quickly turning around he shout his hands, releasing a storm of lightning from his fingertips. Naruto however kept his sword out in a defensive position, his sword glowing from the lightning attack and with an arc swing the lighting was directed else where. But quickly though, Naruto pushed his sword in a stabbing motion, releasing a torrent of black lightning that transformed into a roaring fox and zipped towards Zeus who managed to block it with his hands.

"Fool! Lightning is my domain! Do you honestly think that…" Zeus trailed off as he felt a presence behind him.

"Shoot to kill."

"Glugh!" Zeus gasped as a blade pierced right through his chest and seemed to extend, taking him with it. He crashed through walls before ending up in his own chambers. Zeus groaned as he tried to eject the blade from his body but it was really hard, maybe he could break it? However before he could, he was relieved of the pain as the blade retracted to it's normal length. Standing back up he saw that the wound was taking a very long time to heal which made him remember the sword's special abilities. The ability to slay a God. Which means he needs to watch out, because even now he could still feel ichor dripping down from the wound on his back. "No more!"

Naruto raised a brow as Zeus gave a roar and white lightning began to surround his body before being released in an explosive manner. He watched as the lightning began to morph around Zeus' form, becoming a lightning armor of sorts. He took notice of the power behind it and had a feeling this fight was going to get a bit more interesting. He got himself into a stance, ready for battle while Zeus gave a snarl.

Zeus rushed towards Naruto, and the blond lunged towards the God. As the two neared each other, Zeus readied his fist, bringing it back to swing forward while Naruto prepared to stab through Zeus. Once within range, Zeus threw his fist and Naruto ducked under it, ending up within Zeus' guard and plunged his blade forward. However much to Naruto's surprise, his blade did not pierce through Zeus' lightning armor. "What the…" Zeus grinned, as he used Naruto's confusion to grab a hold of him.

"YGRAH!" Zeus roared as he brought Naruto up in an overhead hold before slamming him down into the ground. Pandora's eyes widened upon the sight as a shockwave had been created. But much to her and Zeus' shock, Naruto hadn't even touched the ground as he was surrounded by golden energy, specifically a rib cage. "What?!" Zeus gasped before he quickly released Naruto and moved to punch the upside down mortal, but the golden energy raged and Zeus was knocked away by a skeletal hand.

The God crashed through a pillar or two while Naruto fixed himself up and dusted off his shoulder before looking around him. He blinked to see he himself wasn't in Bankai, however he was standing inside of a ribcage. As he looked he saw that a skeletal being surrounded by gold energy was protecting him. ' _You're welcome._ '

' _Akiresu?_ ' Naruto called somewhat surprised and he felt his partner nod making him hum. ' _What is this?_ '

' _An uncomplete form of Soul Resonance,_ ' she expressed from within. ' _If you would have taken that blow, your skull would have been crushed along with the rest of your upper body. Be more careful, ne?_ '

' _Sure sure, so how do I get this thing to fight? Or is it only protection?_ '

' _Our souls must intertwine, showing our unity. The closer our souls are, the more powerful the technique is. For now, simply will it with your mind, I will guide you_.' Naruto nodded to Akiresu's words as he focused on Zeus. ' _He's coming._ '

' _Yeah_.' Naruto braced himself but he was caught by surprise when Zeus appeared right behind him. "Damn," he cursed lightly as Zeus was ready to chop through his defense. But the God suddenly stop as black flames covered the bones of the strange defense. "Amaterasu," Naruto muttered as he turned his head to glare at Zeus who snarled.

"Don't underestimate the King of Olympus!" Zeus snapped as he pushed on breaking through Naruto's defense which took him and Akiresu by surprise. Naruto was sent flying, crashing into rubble while Zeus glared down at his left arm which was burning due to the flames. He hissed but continued with his assault as he moved to crush Naruto with a giant stomp. "You're finished!"

"Fuck you!" Naruto snarled as the flames centered into one spot above him and condensed, ready to pierce through Zeus who scowled. And zipped away before he could be hit. Naruto released a breath as he soon got back up and glared at Zeus who powered up his armor. "I've had enough!" Naruto roared as he clenched his fist. "Bankai!"

"Damn it!" Zeus roared as he charged at Naruto just as the gold energy swallowed up Naruto completely. Zeus was too late and couldn't come to a stop, as he ran, a golden fist punched him right in the face sending him into a wall. Naruto blurred towards his victim and began to relentlessly punch him further and further into the wall, allowing his anger to consume him. After several moments, Naruto paused for the moment as he glared at the swollen beaten Zeus, ready to finish him off. "The girl," he pointed tiredly.

Blinking, Naruto turned to see Pandora was heading to the box. "Pandora!" Naruto called as he punched Zeus one more time and zipped over to her but just as his hand was about to grab on to her, it simply grazed her skin as she reached the box, giving him a sad smile. "Pandora no!"

"Goodbye, Naruto."

Then there was an explosion of light which blasted Naruto back, slamming into a wall while Zeus gave a grunt from the brightness. When it died down, Naruto slowly got up and shook his head before seeing there was only the box with blue particles in the air. Naruto scowled as he made his way over to the box and opened it, but there was nothing inside. Which he didn't understand. Inside should be the power to kill a god, like there was when he killed Ares. But where was it?!

Then he heard soft chuckling which soon turned into laughing, before it was out right cackling. Naruto's golden energy flared from anger and he turned his head to glare at Zeus with all the hate he could muster. Just as he took a step towards Zeus, he disappeared in a bolt of lightning. Naruto however wouldn't let it go so easily, as he followed Zeus, tracking down his signature.

This led him to a viewing spot over Olympus, almost like an arena, not far from the throne room of the Gods. When he appeared Zeus who was slowly healing was seemingly waiting there for him. Naruto focused on Zeus who was looking around his ruined city and he couldn't help but snarl. "Such chaos," he grumbled as he turned around to face Naruto. "It's time to end this!"

"Grah!" Naruto roared as he rushed at Zeus, scoring a punch to his face then a knee to the gut before backing handing him. As Naruto continued to mercilessly beat Zeus, the blond took note of the giant hands the gripped the sides of the arena. As he held Zeus by the throat, the two looked up to see Gaia glaring at them. "The fuck? You're alive?"

"Of course! As long as there is an earth, I will always live. I never sought your death, Achilles, but now you leave me with no choice! Olympus falls today!" she roared as she began to try and crush the arena but Naruto was not in the mood for her bullshit.

"Then BURN!"

Gaia gave a scream of pain as she was suddenly engulfed by black flames. She released her hold and began to stumble back trying to pat off the flames but it wasn't working. Naruto then held up his hands to the sky with open palms, this would take a lot of energy considering her size but it would be well worth it. Violent winds began to pick up while black lightning buzzed around him and his golden energy flared even more. Both immortal beings could feel a sudden shift in the atmosphere, and it didn't feel too good.

Despite the pain they were both feeling at the moment, they couldn't help but have wide eyes as a massive amount of black energy was formed above Naruto's palms. The energy began to condense and condense until it was the size of a toy ball. "Take this! Bijudama!" Naruto then threw the ball towards a wide eyed Gaia, and as soon as it hit, both Naruto and Zeus watched as Gaia was propelled back miles and miles away before it finally exploded in a show of light, scarring the earth. All of Olympus shook from the impact and the shockwave. When the plume of smoke was no more, there was no sign of Gaia.

"Bitch," Naruto scoffed before he turned to Zeus. "Now you!" Naruto snarled as he outstretched his hand and all of his gold energy manifested into Akiresu. "You've been a pain in my ass for a long time! Now it's time to be rid of you!" Naruto roared and Zeus looked on with fearful eyes as black flames surrounded the blade of Akiresu, but soon the black flames turned a pure blinding white.

"W-wait! Without me O-olympus, H-hera, A-aphrodite, C-cassandra!" he listed with Naruto narrowing his eyes. "They will cease to exist! Do you want that! Even you! You will cease to exist!" Zeus tried to reason but Naruto only glared at him.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take," Naruto responded right before he gave a roar and plunged his blade all the way through Zeus' chest, even through the ground, all the way to where the hilt would be. Zeus' eyes popped out of his head as he gave a pained gasp. His white glowing eyes began to dim until they were a faded bright blue. Soon enough the white flames began to consume Zeus' body, informing Naruto that the God had been slain.

Naruto took a deep breath as he felt completely drained, physically, emotionally, mentally and energy wise. To the point that his vision was beginning to become dizzy and he was stumbling. He stumbled back and nearly fell when he was caught in a pair of arms. His blurry vision began to clear up a bit and he was gazing into familiar set of onyx eyes, and a beautiful smiling face. "Ama-chan,"

"Hey there Naru-koi," she greeted him softly and eased him up a bit. "I see you've been busy," Amaterasu chuckled while Naruto gave a small chuckle of his own. She looked around to see that Olympus was basically a war zone, but her own domain was in a similar state. "I'm glad I got to you in time,"

"Yeah, me too…" he grumbled as he looked her over. "You won?" Amaterasu wondered how he knew about her war, but nodded her hand. "That's good. I won too," he smirked making her giggle. "I just need to find Cassie and Dite, Ahri's with them,"

Amaterasu nodded her head with a smile as she looked around, "I sense them nearby, not too far from here actually. There is a barrier though," she said. Naruto gave a nod in understanding as he managed to stand on his own a bit. "Can you handle it?"

"Yeah. Let's go," she nodded her head and the two began to walk until Naruto remembered something. "Oh wait, Akiresu," he whispered causing her to raise a brow. He turned and began walking to his sword, which Amaterasu eyed. Her eyes widened upon gazing at the blade but she could also feel the familiarity behind it, which should be impossible. She continued to watch Naruto rip his sword out from Zeus' burning corpse and slid it into his sheathe. He turned and gave a smile, "Alright I'm set."

"Achilles!"

From hearing his name, it felt like everything went in slow motion from that point. Naruto slowly turned his head to see who had called out to him, Amaterasu's eyes widened and the single arrow soared through the air. Amaterasu moved to save her husband, fear and worry running through her eyes as she imagined a world without her beloved. A world of her going mad, burning the world due to her sorrow. A world without love, a world without hope. A world full of ash.

Before her very eyes, the arrow was burned to ash as pure white flames surrounded Naruto exploding outward, releasing a pressure that even made her fall to her knees. The two attackers also fell, kneeling before Achilles as he glared at the two offenders who threatened to take his life. Amaterasu gazed up at her husband and her eyes widened upon seeing his eyes. Eyes that struck fear into her heart, eyes that reminded her that the threat to all Gods was still present.

"Apollo," Naruto growled lowly upon seeing his best friend who kneeled before him. Then his eyes turned to the second and they saddened slightly. "Artemis…" he whispered before he then took a look to his wife and his frown increased. "Ama-chan," he called as he began to help her up, the weight of the pressure lessening as she stood, making it easy for her to breathe. Amaterasu continued to gaze at him with a fearful look which confused him as he could feel her fear. "Amaterasu? why are you looking at me like that?"

Amaterasu snapped out of her thoughts as she then focused on the owner of the eyes. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered before she suddenly hugged him. "I love you! I love you so much," she cried, confusing him, but he held her anyways. "I thought I was going to lose you…" She whispered with Naruto frowning as he held her tighter and shook his head. "Don't leave me?"

"Not by choice sweetheart," Naruto assured as he kissed her forehead. Amaterasu slowly nodded before she glared then turned to Apollo and Artemis, which only increased the weight of pressure sitting atop of them. Their heads bowed even lower now, while Amaterasu's glare threatened to burn them and all of Olympus. That would have been bad. "Why?" Naruto questioned as he released his wife and walked towards the two and he kneeled a bit so he was eye level with them. "Why would you try to kill me Apollo, Artemis?" he questioned his best friend and the goddess he had great respect for.

"I had to do what had to be done," Apollo answered quietly as he took look up at Naruto, meeting his strange yet mystical eyes. "Father said you were a traitor, a threat to Olympus. Seeing the state of my home, and that my father is dead, I can see he was right." Apollo scowled while Naruto gazed into his eyes and he then looked to Artemis.

"Artemis?"

"I…" Artemis couldn't find her words, for some reason she was...disappointed in herself? Why? Because of this man? No. This wasn't any regular man...this was her friend. A friend who respected her greatly as well as her hunters, even supporting her goals. Was this why she was disappointed in herself? Because she nearly killed her friend? "I'm sorry." Naruto's hard gaze softened as he could feel the turmoil within Artemis. Her once downcast eyes gazed into his, "I just need to know...why?"

"Zeus lied to you...he lied to all of Olympus," Naruto sighed which made the twins give him curious yet various glares of attention. "He betrayed me. He took away my God power, and tried to kill me," he muttered as he gazed at the two with a thoughtful expression. "He threatened my family...you know how I feel about that."

"So you bring the Titans to our doorstep?" Apollo glared hard while Naruto turned his eyes on Apollo with a blank expression.

"I will bring hell itself it that means keeping my family safe," Naruto said without questioned. "I didn't intend for this though," he admitted looking towards the ruined Olympia. "Zeus threw the first stone," he then stood as he glanced to Amaterasu who stood their patiently. "He allied himself with Susanoo and Loki, they plotted to overthrow Amaterasu. So he decided to deal with the one person in his pantheon that wouldn't bow to his orders, that would fight him till his dying breath," Naruto explained with the siblings looked shocked. "Poseidon knew, but he was looking after himself. Hades knew, but wanted to spite me because his wife is in love with me." Naruto explained as Amaterasu nodded in agreement. "I didn't betray Zeus...Zeus betrayed you, he betrayed Olympus."

"And Gaia?"

"Betrayed me as well," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Though I saw it coming, and she got what she deserved for it. So tell me, Artemis, Apollo? Where do you two stand?" he questioned, looking between the two. He then stood and the pressure that was on the two began to lessen. "I will leave you here to make your choice. But there will be a meeting in an hour. Let me know your choice then," he muttered as he walked off, grabbing his wife's hand as they left to find the rest of their family.

"Well this is awkward…"

Naruto didn't say anything in response to Demeter as she sat in a chair, similar to the rest of them as they were all quiet. Naruto had a frown on his face as he counted eight of the twelve olympian Gods. Amaterasu was also in the room, along with Amphitrite and Persephone. Naruto took a deep breath as he slowly spoke in a somewhat cautious tone. "Thank you for attending this meeting. I called this meeting because of the events that have transpired in the last few days,"

"Zeus' coup," Hestia spoke with a sure tone with Naruto nodding his head. "Demeter and I are aware of the true reason why war was brought upon our home, including the Titans," Hestia sighed with Demeter nodding. "Achilles has asked me to lead this meeting considering I am the eldest of the Olympians, and usually the mediator between our family spats," Hestia said which no one nodded too, but agreed completely. "Before I continue, I would like see who truly knew about this Coup. Please raise your hands."

No one did so. Hestia hummed as she then looked to the Goddess who usually remained in the ocean domain with her husband. "Amphitrite?" she called to the beautiful goddess who raised a slight brow. Naruto's eyes went to the sea goddess who was breathtakingly beautiful. She possessed mid back length wavy black hair that had a nice wet sheen to it, along with slight bronze skin. Finely groomed eyebrows with beautiful deep blue eyes as she wore a two piece white robe with a sheer viel like cape on her left shoulder. The robe modestly showing off her lithe frame. "Did Poseidon ever say anything to you?"

"Poseidon and I don't talk with each other," she said in a calm voice. "Though I am his Queen, I stick to my business and he sticks to his. If I knew about the coup, I would have tried to...persuade him differently." she then frowned, bowing her head a bit. "My apologies for being so careless."

"I do not fault you Lady Amphitrite," Naruto spoke up, earning her curious gaze. "Poseidon feared Zeus' wrath towards him more than he cared about the outcome of Olympus, or perhaps even his people. It seems Kings have made it a habit to not share the business of their kingdom with their Queens," he muttered as Persephone chuckled lightly. Amphitrite hummed quietly as she gazed at the mortal man before them, she had never met him...but now she was more than willing to get to know him.

"What are we to do now?" Hermes questioned, attention now on him as he had worrying frown on his face. "Our city and our people are in ruins. The ocean is in disarray as well as the Underworld. And if we don't find a replacement for Zeus soon, we too shall fade with Olympus."

"Why don't we make Achilles king?"

Eyes went wide upon hearing those words...come from Artemis. They all looked to her in confusion, wondering if she had said anything at all. They had expected Amaterasu to speak up, or even Hera...but Artemis? "And why do you suggest Achilles be king? why not Apollo?" Hephaestus questioned his sister who snorted in response.

"Because Apollo is too much of an idiot to be king," Artemis stated which made him sigh a bit. "Achilles is best fit to become king, because in the last several centuries...he's helped us all prosper. Ushering Greece into a Golden age. Everything has been balanced until Zeus fucked it up," Artemis reminded. "Naruto, deserves to be King. Our King," Artemis smiled as she looked to her friend, even going as far as to use his given name.

"Very well," Hestia said after several moments of silence. "I feel it is better than fading into nothing. Those who vote for Achilles to become raise thy hand," Hestia commanded and hands began to rise. Hestia looked around to see who had raised their hands and she gave a small smile, raising her own hand as well.

Naruto had wide eyes as Amaterasu smiled proudly as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. He looked around the room to see every god had raised their hand, with sure eyes. "Apollo?" he questioned his friend who glanced to him before he gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm still a little ticked at you, but my little sister makes a good point."

"I'm older than you dumbass!"

"Hermes?"

"I only fought you my friend because Zeus was my king," Hermes admitted with a small frown. "I knew in my heart though you were right, but I was doing my duty. But Artemis' words ring true. You deserve to be king, Naruto."

"So Naruto of Achilles, son of Hera, God of War," Hestia spoke getting his attention, earning his sapphire blue eyes to be placed on her. "The remaining Olympians unanimously vote for you to assume King of Olympus. What say you?" Hestia questioned with Naruto still stunned before he looked to Hera who gave a supporting smile, then to Aphrodite who gave him a loving gaze with a wink, then lastly to Amaterasu who held his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"You deserve it my love," she whispered. Naruto slowly nodded his head as he gave a sure nod, confidence brimming in his eyes.

"I accept."

"Then follow me to the throne room," Hestia requested as she lead the way with Naruto following her, and all the gods trailed after them. It didn't take them long to reach the room, Hestia pushing the doors open. All twelve chairs sat stationed in order, with the King's magnificent throne sitting in the center, taller and much more elegant than the others. The throne that belongs to Zeus, looked to be made out of a gold cloud and actual gold with the designs of charged lightning bolts and thunder clouds. Above the throne was the spread wings and large head of a magnificent eagle. Hestia lead him to the steps of the throne while the others waited.

"Upon claiming this throne, you will become the ruler of Olympus and of the Greek Pantheon. Claiming this power will also change the overall mindset of Olympus to fit the characteristics of it's King. The Olympus you know, and what we have all known since Zeus first claimed the throne will change at your will," Hestia explained to him with Naruto nodding his head in understanding. "Take your place as rightful King of Olympus, Naruto Uzumaki of Achilles."

Utterly speechless, he slowly nodded as he continued to walk up the steps and he hesitated. The others watched him, wondering why he was stopping. Aphrodite looked confused and looked to Amaterasu who gained a knowing look, before she walked up the steps to stand beside him. She rested a hand on his shoulder and he frowned deeply, "I'm scared Ama."

"I know love," Amaterasu smiled softly. Naruto continued on to express his thoughts quietly to his wife, his soul mate.

"All my life I've known nothing else but how to be leader. I fought for my country, for my city, for my people, my friends…" Naruto whispered. "I fought so hard until I myself became the King of the city I was fighting for. I ruled as best I could, I did it for my family, I did it because I just wanted everyone to be happy. Then it was taken away from me...but as much as I blame Ares, knowing it was his fault...I still feel guilty, I feel as if I failed them all as their King." Naruto said with a shaky breath. "Then I became the God of War, making all of Greece depend on me as their patron God. I tried to make up for my past failure. I myself despised War, so I tried to make Peace while still doing my duty," he continued as Amaterasu listened to him patiently. "But in the end, once again I failed them too." he then looked down to the floor with disappointed worried eyes.

"What if...what if I fail again? But this time...I become just as jaded, paranoid and a dickhead as much as Zeus?" he then looked to the throne with a grimace and turmoil clearly in his eyes. "What if I become what I've fought so hard against? What if I…"

"Naruto," Amaterasu interrupted him softly, then getting him to look at her. "I love you." she told him with Naruto slowly nodding. "Hera loves you. Aphrodite loves you. Circe loves you. Cassandra loves you. Ahri loves you," she listed before gave a side nod to the Gods below. "All those gods down there? They love you too. They believe in you. They trust you," she expressed as Naruto slowly nodded. "Do you really believe they would make you their King if they felt you would become another Zeus?" Amaterasu questioned with a raised brow. "Do you feel they would make you their King, if they felt you would fail?" she added and Naruto just gazed into her eyes. "Even if they did...do you really believe any of us would let you?" she asked him seriously causing Naruto to slowly shake his head.

"You deserve this baby. You were born to do great amazing things, and you have and this isn't the end," Amaterasu wiped away his tears as he had a small smile. "I will never let you just fall, and not get back up. Because if you fall, I fall and what does my pretty ass look like falling and not getting back up like some kind of chump?" she questioned with Naruto chuckling. "Our souls are bound together my love. I am your Queen and you are my King. I will always be there to support you, no matter what. So it's okay to be scared sweetheart," Amaterasu allowed as she pressed her forehead against his. "But you can't let it stop you. I won't let it." she then kissed him softly then pulled away, "Now become the King you are destined to be."

"Thank you."

Amaterasu's smile softened as she took a step back allowing him to take a deep breath and turn back to the throne. Glancing back to Amaterasu she gave him a waving motion to proceed. Nodding he stepped forward and sat down in the throne, resting his arms on the armrests and laying his head back against the throne. Then...the entire throne shifted and was engulfed in white flame, including Naruto whose body seized as he could feel the power flowing into his body. The familiar feeling of becoming a God took place but this time ten times more powerful.

While he was focusing on not dying, the Gods of Olympus watched as all of Olympus began to shake and rattle while it was going through it's own transformation. The aged yet pristine golden walls of the room began to fall apart completely, however their thrones remained perfectly fine. They watched as walls of platinum were formed with intricate designs. Pillars of refined marble rose from the ground as even the ceiling began to change, the roof completely turning into golden ash.

If one was outside of Olympus they could see the entire mountain grow up, past the clouds. It grew wider while the entire structure of Olympia changed as well, the scars of war being healed over, as the earth itself shifted. The castle of Olympus changed as well, becoming more regal yet with a welcoming homey feel to it. Massive gates that once blocked off Olympus and Olympia fell to ruin. Giant walls surrounded the entire city protectively. After several minutes of fast moving changes, the people of Olympia began to awake, their lives restored and the knowledge of their new homes imprinted in their mind. The felt drawn to the new castle of Olympus, heading to the steps of the castle where the gate once stood, closing them off. They all waited patiently at the steps in wonder.

In the throne room, the Gods greatly admired the change of the throne room and took joy and curiosity upon seeing above them wasn't a ceiling, but the shining stars, the constellations being apparent to them. Then they looked back to the throne to see it had changed. The throne had become platinum with gold glowing line accents throughout, similar to his last throne, the head of a fox sat on top of the throne with blue flame or eyes, and nine tails waving about. Adorned on the side edges and the top edges were a total of nine tamas. Gold chains were also wrapped around the arm rests.

Then they looked to Naruto who was completely still with closed eyes. They watched in fascination as his golden blond hair bled pure white, and as he opened his eyes those mystical lavender silver eyes with a ripple pattern of rings had returned, glowing with power. They watched him take a cool breath, then the Greek Gods kneeled before him, bowing their heads. Unbeknownst to them, the people of Olympia kneeled as well, knowing they now had a new King worthy of their praise and loyalty. In unison they all spoke,

"Hail Naruto of Achilles! King of Olympus!"

 **Chapter 33: Chapter 32**

 **Chapter XXXII**

" _That_ had to be one of the best times we've had sex!"

"Really?" Naruto chuckled as he laid in bed with his wives lying on the side of him. Amaterasu was completely out of breath as she had a sheen of sweat on her body, her cheeks still red from the passionate love making she had finished partaking with her husband and sister wife. Aphrodite who was cuddled up to Naruto, simply glowing gave a giggle as she tried to brush her red hair out of the way. "It's not _the_ best?"

"Close, really close," Aphrodite laughed as she kissed his cheek. "My top five would be, our first time, after you killed Ares, now, our wedding night and the time that brought Cassie's birth," she recalled, giving a perverted giggle. "Those were good times," she sighed in relief while Naruto laughed as he then looked to Amaterasu.

"You still alive babe?"

"Barely," Amaterasu responded honestly. "I might be pregnant…"

"Already?"

"Do you _know_ how that fucking felt?!" Amaterasu looked at him with serious loving eyes as she turned to him. "That was impregnation worthy damn it! So if I do get pregnant, don't be surprised," she muttered with Naruto and Aphrodite grumbling. They really wanted for Ahri to be a bit older before they brought another baby into their life. Between her and Cassandra along with their busy schedules which would only get busier now…it made it hard to have times like this. Usually they had to get creative or make it quick, which sometimes wasn't enough.

"AAHH FUCK!"

"And there's Hera…" Aphrodite giggled while Naruto chuckled with a nod. After becoming King of Olympus, the first thing Naruto did was take a nap with his daughters and his wives. Then he managed to get Hestia to baby sit while he made love to his…harem. He created clones for Circe, Persephone and Hera while he gave his wives his personal attention. "So um…I really didn't think you and Hera would you know…" Aphrodite brought up with Naruto humming in slight agreement while Amaterasu rested her head on his chest. "So what does this mean? I mean there is no way you guys can go back to what you were after this…"

"Nor do I think she want's too," Amaterasu muttered with Naruto slowly nodding. "But I am curious too for what this means. She is your mother, and though while incest isn't really a big deal…it still can make things awkward in the future ya know? Especially with kids involved." Amaterasu brought up as Naruto gave a thoughtful frown.

"I…I don't know really," Naruto admitted with the two looking at him curiously. "I love her, I know I do. But it isn't the same love I had for Illiana, it never really has. When I found out she was my birth mother, I was happy but…it wasn't the same love I had for my mom," he spoke thoughtfully. "I guess over the years, those feelings showed through." He shrugged before he looked to his two curious wives. "I'll talk with Hera about it, but as far as family tree matters…Illiana is my mother, and the grandmother of my children."

"I can live with that," Aphrodite shrugged with Amaterasu humming in agreement. "I've always known the love between you and Hera was different, and I assumed eventually you guys would figure it out. Though while she might still have motherly feelings towards you…"

"Which is something I don't think she can help even if she tried," Amaterasu threw in with Aphrodite giving a nod.

"Yeah, the love in her eyes when she looks at you isn't that of a mother. Now…" Aphrodite sat up in the bed as she gave Amaterasu a look who nodded as she too sat up. Naruto looked between his wives curiously, feeling as if he was in some kind of trouble. "You have meeting to attend too in a couple of hours to get business with Olympus straight," she told him and he nodded in agreement. Due to this war and the change of power, a meeting was going to be held to discuss the personal affairs of the Greek Pantheon, then a meeting with the other Pantheons. "Before you deal with that, we should deal with the issues at home first."

"Um okay? Such as?"

"What is this we hear about marrying Persephone?" Amaterasu questioned with a light glare that Aphrodite also shared. Naruto's face fell somewhat as he now sat up in the bed as his wives began to question him. "Were you going to run this by us anytime soon? I mean, consort is one thing, girlfriend? Sure. But wife? That is a whole 'nother bowl of worms Naruto." Amaterasu told him as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well uh…" Naruto tried to maybe bullshit his way through this, but the look on his wives faces told him that wasn't going to work. He may be the King of Olympus now, but he was still their same old husband. "I wasn't really at the top of my list to discuss right now" he shrugged honestly. "To be honest I don't really know. Right now I'm just trying to…adjust." Naruto muttered with his wives glancing to each other again. "Look all I know is that you two are the only women that I can't live without. If I could split my soul, Dite you know you would also be my soul mate," Naruto turned to his wife who gave a small smile. "You two complete me and I'm willing to do just about anything to make you happy."

The two shared a look before nodding, "Don't take on anymore wives." Hearing this stunned Naruto slightly but he slowly nodded in understanding.

"If that's what you want."

"Wait…seriously?" Dite blinked, caught off guard by that. Naruto raised a brow as he nodded his head.

"Yeah. I won't marry anybody else if you don't want me too," Naruto smiled genuinely which Dite looked to Amaterasu who was studying Naruto. Naruto gave a shrug as he laid his head back. "I had five wives when I was mortal. I know Helen didn't want me to marry anybody else, that she wanted to be the only one I was in love with. It didn't work that way and it made our relationship very tense till she found out she was pregnant," Naruto recalled with a thoughtful look. "My others wives after her didn't really care because they knew what they were getting into. They didn't mind sharing me," Naruto smiled softly. "I was lucky back then. To have such understanding women. But it never changed the fact I felt guilty and hated myself. Even now…"

"Naruto-kun…"

"I don't want to become Zeus. He cheated on Hera every chance he got and it hurt her every single time until her love for him ran out," Naruto slowly shook his head as he had a serious look on his face. "You guys have allowed me to have sexual relationships outside of our marriage. Circe, Seph, and now Hera. But I've only continued it because you've allowed it. If you told me no more…I would end it because I don't want to hurt you," Naruto said as he turned to Aphrodite. "So yeah. If you don't want me to marry anybody else, I will not object to it."

"Sweetheart," Amaterasu called, getting his attention. "You have always been…different," she started with Naruto listening intently. "You've always had this…aura about you that gravitates people towards you. It has only amplified as you have gotten stronger," Amaterasu smiled softly. "You have this genuine charm about you, this truth, realness that most men don't have. Gods and mortals alike," Amaterasu said with Aphrodite nodding her head.

"Yeah! As handsome and charming as Apollo is…he could never get two strong willed women to fall in love and share him with each other. Hell he can barely get one," Aphrodite smirked. "But you have done more than that! My love for you was at first sight. I knew as soon as I looked into your eyes, I wanted to spend eternity with you, and you weren't even a God yet!" Aphrodite pointed out. "You've been able to swoon Athena who is such a stick in the mud. You were able to flip Hera from a cold vindictive bitch into the kind thoughtful woman she is now! Hell, in a few years I wouldn't be surprised if Artemis didn't change her mind about love. You managed to get Circe to actually commit to a relationship! And have Persephone return to her happy spring time self, whether its heaven or hell. But to top it off, the Sun herself is your soul mate," Aphrodite gestured to Amaterasu who gave a wink. "Women are going to gravitate towards you baby and…"

"That's okay," Amaterasu shrugged as Naruto looked back towards her. "Your now the King of Olympus which means there is no way to fight it anymore. It's one of the main reason why Zeus had such a hard time staying faithful to Hera. It's the power that comes with the position," Amaterasu explained. "I'm sure that in time…you are going to have children outside of us, with women you may care for but not love."

"Might be on accident, might be on purpose," Aphrodite shrugged.

"It's nothing we can't really stop unfortunately but…we can do our best to manage it," Amaterasu said with Naruto frowning, he really didn't like the sound of it. "So with that said, any and all relationships whether they be romantic or sexual should be brought to our attention first for permission," Amaterasu instructed with Naruto giving a nod. "Hera and Persephone are approved,"

"Ooh! And Dany! I really like her," Dite chimed in with Naruto frowning in thought. "And if you somehow get your magic to open Artemis' eyes then she has approval too. And Athena," Aphrodite added with Naruto giving a sigh while scratching the back of his head. "Oh…and any daughters that might develop a daddy complex…"

"Dite!"

"We didn't talk about that…" Amaterasu grumbled as she glared at Dite who gave an shrug as she had checked her perfectly fine nails while Naruto had an embarrassed expression.

"What? It can happen. Look at him and Hera…"

"Okay, this is weird," Naruto grumbled as he got out of bed, headed out the room. Aphrodite giggled as she then looked to an amused Amaterasu who then gave a sigh as she scratched her cheek.

"I'll allow it."

"We should start out with the holes in power."

"Yeah I guess that is important," Naruto mumbled to himself as he sat in his throne with the other Olympians sitting in there's as well. He then looked to the empty seats of Justice, Sea and War. Naruto was also aware of the empty role of ruler of the Underworld. He then looked to the other Gods who were patiently waiting for him to get started. "Well, the first thing I want to do is welcome a spot in this hall for the ruler of the Underworld." This act took most of them by surprise.

"Um…why?" Aphrodite wondered, voicing the thoughts of the other Olympians. "The Underworld has always been Hades' domain, and he usually stays down there unless it's the day of the Solstice or Zeus calls for him." Aphrodite informed her husband who nodded his head, not phased by this explanation.

"I know. And I don't like that," Naruto shrugged which confused them even more, begging for the original question to be answered. Why? "Hades helped participate in the battle of the Titans did he not?" Naruto asked, looking to Hera and Hestia who nodded. "So why is it, he got the short end of the stick? Poseidon gets the Ocean, Zeus gets the sky and he gets stuck with the dead. Despite it being a very important domain to cast him there and not even welcome him upon Olympus…isn't cool. At most getting the Underworld was conciliation prize," Naruto snorted. "So I'm going to fix that."

"How is that going to work exactly? The Underworld needs to be watched over all the time…"

"If everything is correct, no, it really doesn't," Naruto shook his head in response to Hera. "I've been to the Underworld, fought my way through to get back to Olympus. It was even more challenging then Tartarus," Naruto admitted with the Olympians looked quite surprised. "Hades has done a fantastic and very well detailed job to make sure the Underworld has order to make his job easier. I simply plan to improve on those procedures he had in place."

"Well Hades is dead," Hermes reminded Naruto who nodded. "So who are you going to replace him with? Persephone?"

"No," Naruto denied with a knowing look which made Demeter take a breath of relief. "As much as Persephone is familiar with the Underworld and knows it's workings, she absolutely hates that place. I would not do that to her," Naruto shook his head. "The new ruler of the Underworld, is going to be Hecate." He clued in earning surprised looks. "Her vast knowledge over the darkness of the world and her power over magic will be a perfect fit to rule the Underworld. Besides our relationship is much better than Zeus and Hades', they were cordial at best."

None of the Olympians could really argue with her. "However, as much as I would love to change the laws of the underworld, I can't," he sighed looking to Demeter who gained a down cast frown. "The rule of eating fruit from the land of death applies to all pantheons Lady Demeter. I can't free Persephone from it even though I would love too." He informed with respect in his tone and Demeter sighed, giving a nod of understanding.

"I figured, thank you though Naruto," Demeter smiled softly and he bowed his head. He himself didn't like the fact he couldn't change the law of the Underworld, but it was beyond his power. Persephone while not happy about it, understood, so they had decided to hash up a plan to make her stay in the Underworld much more bearable.

"Next is the domain of the sea," Naruto moved on and in his hand manifested Poseidon's trident. "It seemed Poseidon couldn't really recover from the burns I gave him," he chuckled slightly. "So he's dead as well. I've managed to keep the ocean level at bay, but I won't be able too for long. So…" their eyes turned to the hall doors that opened, with Amphitrite walking in with a proud stride in her step. "Amphitrite will take Poseidon's place as the ruler of the sea," Naruto smiled as he stood from his seat and walked down the steps to greet her.

"This is getting better and better," Apollo muttered to himself as he and the others watched Naruto gift the new Queen of the Sea with her trident. Then a thought clicked in his head, "Wait what does this mean for her marriage too…"

"It's been annulled," Hera spoke up, getting Apollo's attention as she had a small smile on her face while gazing at her friend. "There was no love in their marriage, which makes a sad existence," Hera frowned as she then looked to Aphrodite who gave a small smile. "Persephone's marriage to Hades has also been annulled," she shared with Demeter who perked up at this news. Attention then went back to Naruto and Amphitrite who took their seats. As Amphitrite took the seat that was once Poseidon's, it began to transform into her own beautiful image, like the rest of their thrones.

"Now, we discuss Athena's chair and the God of War," Naruto spoke as he bridged his fingers together in thought. "I was informed that Gods can't die, they will eventually reform," Naruto said which made them look on in surprise. "Which tells me that eventually Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Athena will eventually return." He muttered before he looked upon the Olympians. "When that day comes, each of them will be dealt with accordingly. Athena will be welcomed home with open arms, and she will take her seat as the Goddess of Justice…and War."

"Wait your shifting the power of War to Athena?" Artemis questioned with Naruto nodding his head. "Why? Why can't you keep it! You've done such a magnificent job as the God of War."

"Because I have a lot on my plate as well. As King and the God of Sky, my responsibilities have increased. Zeus didn't share this with you, but not only did he have the power of creating laws and all that, he also had the power of every single domain over the Greek Pantheon," Naruto which made their eyes widened. "He lessened his burden by allowing each of you to take a hold of a domain, but he still played a role. Now that I'm in this seat, I have that role to play as well," Naruto shared. "So while I am not the God of War, I still have control over it just as much as I did before though I will share it Athena,"

"So we're basically little helpers," Hermes grumbled with Naruto shrugging.

"If that's how you want to perceived yourself then," he allowed, he wasn't going to fight them about it. "As for why I choose Athena, it's because she is the only one I can trust when it comes to such matters. I can trust her to not let the power get to her head unlike Ares. Besides she is already a Goddess of War, just not on the same scale as Ares or I was. I was only such a magnficient God of War as you put it Artemis because I had Athena to aid me, along with Hephaestus."

"Well I guess that's that then," Apollo sighed as he got even more comfortable in his throne. "With Amphitrite now the Goddess of Sea, Athena goddess of Justice and War, and Hecate Goddess of the Dead," Apollo counted off as he hummed that made twelve olympians…"Huh, that actually worked. But where's Hecate?"

"Busy," Naruto responded simply. She was currently working on a magical project for him which was keeping her busy. "When she is free she will join us and claim her throne on Olympus. But for right now, we move forward with these…laws," Naruto snorted which now gained each of their attention. "First I want to point how…aware I am about your demigod children," he spoke focusing on Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus, though Demeter had some as well. But it wasn't just them, but the other Gods and Goddesses of Olympus who constantly having demigod children, he felt it would only get worst with time. "I can't stop any of you from procreating, nor am I going too. But this silly law Zeus has in place forbidding contact with a Gods mortal child is completely stupid and I don't agree with it. So I'm getting rid of it."

"Wait…seriously?" Hermes blinked as he looked alarmed somewhat. "You mean we can…"

"Spend time and be there for your kids? Yes, I'm very serious." Naruto nodded his head with Hermes gaining a relieved smile. "Another law I'm getting rid of is waging war on other Gods," he brought up which earned their devoted attention. "While I doubt any of you would wage war on each other, there comes a time when tension builds and you might piss someone off. War can be waged but when the mortal count begins to get too high, I'm shutting the shit down."

"Fair enough," Artemis smirked as she threw a glare to Apollo who shivered even though he did his best to ignore her glare. If he was smart…which he wasn't in Artemis' opinion, he would halt his silly pranks against her and her hunters. "Any more laws you would like to get rid of?" Artemis wondered curiously as Naruto gave it some thought.

"Yeah, but not right now. There is a lot of research and meditation I need to do before I make any more big decisions," he answered Artemis. "There are laws I do want to create though. But for now, that's all I have to say. Are there any questions or concerns you guys have?" he asked curiously, once again taking them by surprise. "What?"

"Zeus never asked about our ideas…" Hephaestus answered to his brother. With Naruto frowning, "He simply said what he wanted, made sure it was in effect then dismissed us."

"Well that's dumb," Naruto rolled his eyes. "What's the point of having you guys around with your own duties if I'm not…never mind. I care about what you guys think…most of the time," he threw in earning a chuckle from Apollo. "I don't want to be a hard ass arrogant paranoid buffoon. I want the best for my Kingdom, which is now all of Greece. You guys help instill order within our Pantheon, so I'm going to come to you and listen when something needs to be done."

"Okay! I got a question!" Apollo raised his hand with Naruto's brow twitching as he knew Apollo's question was going to somehow annoy him.

"Put your hand down idiot, no one cares," Artemis scowled at her brother who simply stuck his tongue out at her.

"No! It's a good one!"

"What is it Apollo?" Naruto sighed.

"So now that Zeus isn't King anymore and its you, whose gonna be Queen of Olympus?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's a pretty good question," Demeter muttered quietly. Everyone simply gazed at a blank face Naruto, then glanced between Aphrodite and Hera. Said goddesses didn't have an answer for that either as they looked to Naruto curiously. Naruto mulled over the question before he gave Apollo his best answer.

"Aside from Amaterasu, any Goddess I take on as my wife is a Queen of Olympus. Not so different from when I was King of Sparta," Naruto said, making his answer as clear as possible. Apollo looked between Hera and Aphrodite…hoping for some kind of cat fight for the position of Queen but the two of them seemed…perfectly alright? Not the reaction he was hoping for.

"Anymore questions?"

"Are you ready?"

"Not exactly but…" Naruto ran a hand through his pure white hair as he sat beside Amaterasu, the two waiting for the other guests to show up for the meeting. "Last time I was around so many Kings a entire kingdom fell," Naruto muttered as he thought about Troy. Amaterasu smiled softly as she caressed his whiskered cheek.

"Everything will be fine love, just be as smart, honest and passionate as you always are," she advised before claiming his lips and he returned her kiss. The two enjoyed each others taste before they pulled way, feeling the presence of others nearing the room. "They're here." She sighed with Naruto nodding his head as he adjusted his seat, now sitting on her right while she sat at the head of the table. Soon the doors opened and in strolled in a group of people, five men…no, Gods. Each of them looked be of different races. Naruto watched them walk in, each taking a seat at the table. The first he was able to point out was the Egyptian God King, Ra.

Ra had sandy toned skin, a rather muscular body, wearing a red robe like skirt. He also had gold bangles around his wrists and gold shoulder protectors as well as a crown like cowl that fell against his back. However, he had the head of a bird, a hawk if he had to guess. He sat down on Amaterasu's left.

Sitting beside Ra was a man who didn't look to different from Amaterasu. He had fair skin, with very strong facial features. He currently wore green robes paired with gold armor. The most notable features about the God was his waist length perfectly groomed ebony beard and mustache.

Sitting down beside him was a man with even dark skin and a toned muscular figure with various tattoos on his body. He wore white robes as well as a white head piece and a necklace. His eyes were quite pale, but Naruto had a feeling the man wasn't blind in the least bit.

Sitting down beside the man, was a shorter man who was quite pudgy though he had silky shoulder length black hair with tanned skin. He too had tattoos as well as facial piercing's.

Taking a seat beside that man was another who was much taller and muscular. He had slightly greyish bluish skin. He had a scowl on his face, and pupiless eyes he wore what Naruto identified as tribal wear, on his head was a grown with green feathers. Naruto frowned slightly as the man gave off a blood thirsty vibe, and he reeked of it. Amaterasu took a small breath before she gave a polite smile to the Gods, "Welcome all. I thank you for heeding my call and attending this meeting." She then noticed the one on the far right spoke with a gruff annoyed tone.

"Why are we here Sun Goddess? And who is the brat?" he questioned, giving a sneer to Naruto who simply raised a brow.

"This…brat, is Achilles, God of Sky and King of Olympus."

"So it is true then," the god sitting beside Ra spoke, as he stroked his beard in thought. "Zeus is no more, and he is the one you have placed in power to ensure the Greek fools obey…smart, Amaterasu." The man chuckled while Amaterasu rose a brow as she shook her head.

"I did no such thing Yu," she denied. "Achilles slew Zeus himself and claimed the throne on his own. The remaining Olympians voted him in as their new King, I didn't have a say in the matter," Amaterasu explained with the grey skinned God snorting in amusement.

"You expect me to believe this _boy_ slew the paranoid King?" The god then laughed, "I find that very hard to believe."

"You find most things hard to believe you bloodthirsty ape," the short god beside him muttered earning a glare from the God.

"I feel introductions are in order," the dark skinned man spoke with a thick accent and with a kind smile as Naruto regarded him. "As the new King of Greece it is only right we welcome you," the man bowed his head. "I am Olorun of Africa," Naruto gave a thankful smile to the man, seeing that he could make friends with this God.

"Itzamna Mayan King," the short god greeted with a welcoming smile. "This brute beside me is Huitzilopochtli Aztec King and God of War," he thumbed to the man who snorted in response. "You can just call him Zilo for short," Itzamna advised seeing that Naruto was having a hard time trying to say the War God's name.

"He will do no such thing!"

"Quiet Zilo."

Naruto's attention went to the bearded man who was studying him carefully. "I am Yu Di, the Jade Emperor of China."

"Ra."

Naruto bowed his head to all the Gods, "I am Achilles, King of Olympus."

"The name sounds familiar," Yu Huang muttered to himself in thought before he seemed to get it. "Ah now I recall! You are the mortal who slew a God, Ares. Taking his place as God of War," Yu Huang pointed out which seemed to surprise the Aztec god.

"This brat slew Ares?!"

"He did," Amaterasu smiled at her husband, before giving a glare towards the gods, mostly pointed towards Zilo, "And you _will_ give him the respect he deserves."

"Respect is earned, not given sun goddess…"

"And what happens to the mortals who don't give you their respect?"

"They die of course," Zilo huffed crossing his arms. "But that's not the point! This brat wants my respect, he is going to have to work for it! Slaying a few weak gods isn't an impressive feat, even if he was a mortal." Zilo sneered with Naruto sizing him up with a glance before he turned back to Amaterasu who was rather annoyed with the gods attitude. "My question still stands. Why are we here?"

"I would like to know that as well, Lady Amaterasu," Olorun questioned and Amaterasu took a calming breath before she spoke.

"Izanagi has begun to stir," with that all the gods gave her their direction attention. Naruto noticed how serious the room had gotten, even the Aztec had serious eyes as he focused on Amaterasu. "He managed to influence my brothers. They plotted against me, forming a deal with Zeus and Loki…but I'm sure there are more," Amaterasu said in her own serious tone.

"Izanagi stirring…" Yu Di trailed off, a contemplating expression on his face. "That is not a good sign." Amaterasu shook her head as Yu Huang frowned a bit in thought. "The doors…are they closed?" Amaterasu gave a nod of her head with utmost seriousness.

"They are, after the war in Shinto I immediately checked. Neither Susanoo nor Tsukuyomi managed to find them which is good. The seals are aging however, they will need to be reapplied soon if we want to make sure they stay closed," The others nodded their heads in understanding. "I do not think my brothers limited their deal to only Zeus and Loki…be on guard. I trusted my brothers, and now I have to hold a funeral for one of them," she frowned sadly with Naruto giving a frown as he thought of Tsukuyomi.

"I am sorry for your loss, Lady Amaterasu," Olorun bowed his head and Amaterasu gave him a thankful nod. "I will have open ears and studying eyes for potential traitors in my Pantheon. The existence of the Old Gods is threat enough, them returning is a nightmare," he frowned while Naruto hummed quietly to himself. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"No that is all I wished to speak with you all about. However, I would like to inform you that the Divine games will still be taking place," hearing this made all the gods smirk, though Naruto was a bit confused. He could see excitement in their eyes as Amaterasu had a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. "I hope to see you all there."

"Count on it Sun Goddess." Zilo grinned as he then raised a brow at Naruto, "Will your new servant be attending as well?"

"Servant?"

"Yes, Achilles will be attending," Amaterasu bit at the Aztec god. "And when he does, he's going to kick your ass little war!" she sneered with Huitzilopochtli growling as he stood up with Amaterasu raising a brow.

"Then I look forward even more to the games Goddess! Simply so I can crush this fool before your very eyes!" he sneered before he disappeared in a ball of flame. The other gods gave chuckles of amusement before they bowed their heads to Amaterasu before disappearing. Once they were gone, Naruto turned to a huffing Amaterasu.

"Um…Divine games?"

Amaterasu glanced to her husband, confused to why he was looking at her like that. Then she remembered, he was too young to know what the games were and he didn't deal with many other Pantheons, so he wouldn't know. "Ah that's right, you don't know. You love, every five thousand years a Holy Tournament is held to determine the new leader of each Pantheon and the new Supreme Ruler," Amaterasu expressed with Naruto humming in thought. "There are a four stages in the tournament," she told him with Naruto raising a brow but he paid attention. "It's really not so different from you War Games."

"Okay, I'm interested."

"Alright. So any immortal that wishes to enter must assume a 'mortal' aspect of themselves. That way everyone has a fair chance and their powers are capped. There is a training camp for everyone to get used to their mortal bodies. Once the training camp is over, then there is a free-for-all for each Pantheon until there is a team of four. That team is then allowed to the next stage," Amaterasu explained with Naruto humming to himself in thought, that sounded very interesting.

"The next stage is the Journeymen stage. This stage has three levels to it. A stage that tests wisdom, survival skills, and then the last stage is the remaining teams against each other until there are eight teams left. The four team members will then face each other until there is two left. The eight two man teams will then face each other until there are eight finalists," Amaterasu listed off each stage expertly, Naruto nodding in understanding. "Then there is the Elite stage, a free for all until only four remain. Those four then enter the last stage, King. They will fight against each other, until two finalists are left. Those two will fight till there is one left standing, making them the new God of Gods."

"What about you? Aren't you the reigning champion? Don't they have to face you?"

"Oh yeah, they will. It's mandatory for me to participate. I will face the winner of the final match. That way everyone has a fair chance to face me. This tournament while fun, is political and very serious. Because it really does matter who becomes the next Supreme God. I've been challenged outside of the games because five thousand years is a long time, but I haven't lost yet. In fact, I've been in charge since the first tournament"

"How did this idea come about?"

"It was after the current Gods defeated the Old Gods. Izanagi was in charge and I was the one who dealt the finishing blow. Naturally this would have made the ruler already but you've met Odin and Zeus. There was a massive dispute about who could claim the role, to the point another war was going to break out. I was young then, and didn't really know how to speak up for myself. Mother then proposed the idea of a tournament and I was the winner. We've kept it ever since," she shrugged.

"If it's anything like last time, then Ra, Odin, and will be one of the finalists," she muttered before she smiled then looked to her husband giving him a soft kiss. "But I'm sure you'll be one of the finalists as well," Amaterasu grinned as Naruto chuckled and Naruto nodded his head as he returned his wife's kiss.

"When is the tournament?"

"In about two hundred years," she answered, standing up and began she remove his robe as he still sat in the chair, kissing his chest until she reached the bottom, now on her knees removing the sash around his pants. Amaterasu smiled upon seeing the complete erection her husband spotted. She hummed appreciatively at the sight as she teased him, kissing the tip and nibbling playfully around the rim. He trembled as she sucked just a tiny bit of his cock ever so gently; his pre-cum tasting so good to her as she swirled her tongue over the head. Amaterasu felt a slight pressure on the back of her head and she realized Naruto was pushing down with his hand, urging her to go further. She giggled at his eagerness, knowing he had been without release for over a day now dealing with business.

She could feel her own desire beginning to burn throughout her body, mostly her loins. She changed her angle and bore down from the top, taking his cock about halfway into her mouth. She started sucking on him, slow and long, making loud slurping sounds which she knew turned him on, making him harder. He loved it when she dropped her polite sophisticated demeanor for that of one who loved his sex just as much as Aphrodite, which was saying something. And now that she was perfectly alone with her husband, she could be the cum guzzling slut she wanted to be…just for him.

Her breasts were resting on his lap, so she clamped them around the bottom part of his shaft, trapping it there. Using a joint effort of her tits and mouth, she began to massage every single inch of the twelve inches that was his cock. Naruto leaned back in the chair, his eyes closed as he called the name of his beloved, her efforts bringing him rapidly to orgasm. "Ama…" he whispered and Amaterasu began to suck even harder to get her prize. Soon he arched his back and blast his cum into her mouth. The hot hard jets of semen splased the back of her throat and coated her tongue. Like the master she was after several hundred years of being his wife, Amaterasu swallowed all of it without letting a drip out. She slowly drank, letting the thick creamy fluid overload her tastebuds. Once she was done, she opened her mouth to show her husband and his cock twitched still as hard as when then they started…no, harder.

Amaterasu stood giving him an alluring sexy look, pulling away her kimono, showing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Naruto's eyes traveled and heavily appreciated every curve an muscle that was on the body of his soul mate. He could see her neatly shaven black curls above her sex, which was currently slick from her arousal; swallowing his cum always had that affect on her. Her dark nipples were fully erect while goosebumps had formed on her decent sized areolas. Amaterasu smiled, feeling absolutely goregous from the way her husband eyed her. He didn't eye her like a piece of meat like most men, no he eyed her like a piece of art, a master piece. He always did so whenever she got naked in front of him. It made her want to fuck his soul out of his body. Deciding to tease him, Amaterasu leaned back on her arms and onto the table, looking down at Naruto who was still watching her with intense focus.

With one leg still on the floor she raised the other one so that she was spread eagled before him. Her hand came down and began to rub her clit in slow small circles, making it even more erect. She could feel how soaked she was because now her pussy was dripping a puddle beneath her, her juices glistening off her fingertips. Naruto watched all of this, his cock now grown another inch and was throbbing hard to the point of pain, practically begging to be plunged in the pleasure slick ocean that was Amaterasu's cunt. The goddess' eyes flickered with strong desire, her eyes directly on his as she ran her tongue over her pouty supple pink lips that she knew her husband absolutely adored. Then she stopped her slow masturbation and brought her fingers to her mouth and slowly licked each finger of her own juices one by one till they were clean.

"Do you want to fuck me Naruto-kun?" she questioned, her voice seduction itself as her eyes were now half lidded, clouded with lust. Amaterasu raised her other leg, lying down on the table and spreading them wide, inviting him in, her pussy now convulsing waiting for it's life partner. Naruto stood up and finished taking off his robe as well as kicking off his pants, providing her with the view of her husbands perfect body. Now she couldn't really wait anymore as her pussy simply gushed at the sight. She knew at this point, once he was in they would both cum instantly.

He took a half step forward and began to rub the tip of his cock against her entrance and was nearly pulled in from her pussy beginning to suck from contact. Amaterasu began to whimper from the desire and pain of not being fucked as her husband decided to be cruel and tease her. One hand reached up and his index finger flicked across her clit a few times, causing her to hold in her cries. She couldn't let him hear her scream…not yet. "Damn it Naruto would yoNNNNGGGHHHYYYAAAHH!"

Finally he was inside her.

Just like she expected she came on the spot, her walls stretched open, morphing around his dick. she could feel every bump and every vein on his cock, the shape of the head that was pushing against her womb, the girth that stretched her walls, the length that filled her up. All of it. She expected him to stand there and enjoy the feeling…but he had other ideas. Over and over, Naruto thrust into her, his hips slamming into her opening as he bottomed out, hitting her deepest parts and making her cry out with actual tears. His thrusts grew harder and harder, no pain just pleasure. No it was something beyond pleasure at this point…bliss. The only man she would ever love and the only man that has ever and would ever see her in this dumb fucked state, continued to claim what was his, touching parts inside her that caused her to heat up rapidly.

She simply cried, she couldn't scream, she couldn't beg, or even speak, just cry and moan. Her moans turned him on, she knew it did and she wouldn't deny him that pleasure of knowing that the Surpreme Goddess was taking his dick with a smile on her face. Naruto was in control and right now, whatever he wanted…whatever he demanded she knew she would do without hesitation. Naruto said no words as he simply grunted out his love, his lust, his pleasure. A focused expression as he worked to make his wife orgasm out her soul.

He didn't have to wait long.

 **Hey guys! What's going on? So...You haven't heard from me in a while...well I mean like me doing AN's at the end of chapters ya know? I don't know, I don't really have much to say lately. Anyway, so in the last two weeks I've been working on something I feel is big. It may have mixed reviews but meh.**

 **Anyway! I want to address this story...Achilles in all.**

 **So...I basically wrote myself into a corner...I was kind of being impatient with trying to rush shit you know? So recently, I've just decided to go back and fix the mistake that messed me up. Naruto's death by Apollo in the end of the second book. That's what messed me up, I was trying to be clever and it ended up fucking me in the end. Not cool ya know? So I decided...why not fix the mistake and do it properly? Plus I didn't like having the ENTIRE story being separated in actual books because it honestly wasn't written that way, just one long continuous story.**

 **So I decided to rewrite the ending to Rise and Fall (Book Two), Delete Return of the King (Book Three) and just pick up where I technically left off with the different ending. So I'm going to keep Return of the King up for a little bit because I know people still like reading stories even if they won't be finished...which I don't understand but hey, whatever. But around this time next month it's going into the trash heap. So I guess enjoy it while it lasts.**

 **I also want to address the pairing, more to the point, the Incest. Check my poll on my profile, you should see the results and you will understand exactly why I've decided to go through with this decision. If you have a problem with it...that sucks. I don't really have much to comment about. It's your choice really.**

 **Now! I also want to inform you guys that I'm trying to get my muse back for my Hunger Games story. But more importantly I have an two X-men stories coming out that will eventually coincide with each other. One Naruto in the main universe Earth 616, and the other in the Ultimate universe. I also wanted to share the Star Wars idea that I'm going to be writing as well which deals with a Sith Naruto in the time of the Old Republic. I'm excited for these ideas you know?**

 **Oh! I also want to clue you guys in that I'll be creating a Collection of stories of up. Some will be stories that I never published, or stories that I have posted but took down. So once I get that in order be ready for that! If it gets alot of follows, it also where I will be putting my Announcements to keep you guys posted ya know? So yeah!**

 **That's pretty much I got to say, so...later!**

 **Chapter 34: Chapter 33**

 **Chapter XXXIII**

"So uh, Boss man…wanna tell us why we're here?"

Naruto didn't answer immediately to Apollo's question as he sat in his throne, in complete thought. The other ten Olympians gazed at him curiously and patiently, well somewhat patiently. The white haired god suddenly came into focus as he glanced to the empty chair of Athena, who still hadn't resurfaced, along with the rest of the Gods he slew almost two hundred years ago. "A new Pantheon has surfaced," Naruto stated calmly which made them raise brows, why would they care anything about that. "They call themselves…Romans," Naruto continued as he stood up and walked down the steps until he was at an table that rose up and showed a hologram map of the world. "They are based a little ways from Greece, in a country called Italy. Rome, Italy."

"Okay and why is this important?" Hermes wondered with a raised brow. Apollo was about to make a wise crack but Artemis literally beat him before he could. As he rubbed his ribs he threw a glare at his sister who gave him a serious look, that told him to keep quiet. Apollo raised a brow then he studied Naruto a bit more to see that the usual calm welcoming aura was replaced with a focused stoic one. One that he hadn't seen since well…he sat down on the throne.

"It's important because this Pantheon might be related to us," he told them which took them by surprise. How would that at all be possible? "You all know I wouldn't call you _all_ here unless I found it serious, or that garnered our attention." Naruto muttered as he looked to Hecate and Amphritrite who usually weren't in their seats during meetings because they were busy. Even Artemis hardly showed up and sometimes Hephaestus would be too focused in his work. He understood perfectly that they all had their own lives and agendas, which was why he never sweat it. And they knew that too, which was why they had adopted a serious aura now as well.

"Well if they are related to us, they couldn't have just popped up could they?" Aphrodite wondered. "I mean…we didn't just pop up. There was a heirarchy that we took down to be where we are now. A full blown war that reached the ears of almost all the pantheons," she recalled with Hera and Hestia nodding in agreement. "Wouldn't they have that too? Wouldn't we hear about it?"

"Unless their transition was very smooth," Naruto responded quietly. "I've sent spies out to study this…Rome, and I have reason to believe they are related to us," he then turned waved his hand and a kingdom appeared, Apollo instantly recognized it.

"Troy?"

"You believe the Trojans have something to do with this?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered Artemis. "After I returned to Sparta, there had been rumors that some Trojans had escaped the burning of Troy. I believed it considering Helen was helping these Trojans escape, and I aided her. One of these Trojans was a prince, Aeneas. Apollo?" Naruto turned to his friend who was now more focused than ever. "When it comes to Trojan Prince Aeneas…what do you see?"

"Fire…boats…sickness…a city," Apollo muttered in thought as he then came out of his vision. "Aeneas and refugees left Troy through a secret passage way, taking boats from Greece. They eventually reached a city that welcomed them, though it had no name but…"

"That doesn't explain why are just now hearing about this Roman Pantheon," Hera spoke up with a frown. "The burning of Troy happened over five hundred years ago. That is plenty of time for this Rome to be built…"

"Exactly," Naruto nodded his head. "Plenty of time for Rome to be built and their gods to form and gain strength to form their Pantheon," he frowned as he stroked his chin in thought. "My spies didn't get much of anything, they were executed the moment they stepped through their gates…" he frowned. "I asked Amaterasu about it, considering her position," he frowned. "They don't have very many gods at the moment. But the King calls himself Jupiter," Naruto said with them raising a brow. "He's their God of Sky. Apparently he would like to join the games,"

"Wait, these upcoming games? That are tomorrow?!"

Naruto waved his hand and the image disappeared, "Yeah the very same." As he turned back to the throne he could see excitement from his fellow Olympians. "I don't know how far these Romans will go in these games but for those of us who will move forward, study them. Something about them makes me uneasy," he muttered as he sat down. "It isn't unusual for new Pantheons to form, but it is unusual for them to be related to us." Naruto frowned before he shook his head a bit. "The announcement for the games will be made to Olympia in several hours. I suggest those here who are going to participate begin preparing," he suggested with his own smirk. "Dismissed."

Most of the gods left in their own fashion, those who stayed made their way back over to Naruto who still was in thought. "There is something else bothering you, isn't there?" Naruto looked to Hera and Aphrodite and Naruto nodded as he glanced over to Athena's empty chair.

"Athena has yet to reform, there has been no word of Zeus but yet the Norse Pantheon has resurfaced after Ragnarok," Naruto muttered. "I was hoping at least she would have come back by now and knowing I'm the reason why she hasn't in the first place…"

"She'll turn up dear," Hera comforted her husband running a hand through his hair. "You just have to give it time. Until Ares…no one thought that a God could be killed by a mortal. Fade, yes. But killed?" she shook her head. "You just have to remain patient." Naruto slowly nodded as Aphrodite smiled as she kissed her husbands forehead.

"It's almost time for Cassie to get out of class, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you picking her up," Aphrodite suggested with Naruto nodding his head in agreement. He stood from his throne and gave a soft sigh as he left with his wives, headed to Olympia. As they walked the streets they were warmly greeted by their people, with the three returning their greetings with welcoming smiles. Out of the three it seemed Hera was the one who enjoyed greeting the people of Olympia the most.

During Zeus' reign, it wasn't common at all for any of the Royal Olympians to stroll about Olympia. After all they were the most powerful Gods, it would be beneath them to even interact with such common folk. Then Naruto showed up and changed all that. He openly engaged with the citizens, doing his best to get to know them personally and to show them he was more than just the God of War. As the God of War, he worked with Athena to strengthen the army of Olympus. But now, as the King of Olympus, he had done more in his two hundred years than Zeus had done since he became King.

Naruto had opened up several schools all over Olympia so the young could be taught properly. It opened lots of jobs for the Olympians and helped with the growth of the kingdom. Since Olympia was filled with different kinds of species, Naruto had spoken with the Chiefs of each species, discussing opening up schools for their people which they agreed too. However the most popular school was Divine Olympia, the school which Cassie was attending.

The school was teaching all it's students a array of different subjects. General studies such as arithmetic, language arts, history, sciences etc. But what made the school rather popular was the studies that weren't basic and general. The Arts of the Gods. War, Smithing, Law, Family, Magic, etc. Too keep things simple Naruto had come up with a level grading system. Elementary, Junior High, High school, College.

Elementary students had grades one through five, Junior High six through eight, High school nine through twelve, and College was to further their education. Due to the immortality of the Olympians, they aged particularly slower than mortals which Naruto found interesting. But another interesting fact was the level of maturity that a God has reflected their age. So while Cassandra was indeed nearly seven hundred years old, she still had the maturity of a seven year old while Ahri was just now learning how to talk. At first it was confusing to him, but then as he thought about it, decades could literally past and it really felt as if only a day or two had gone by. So with this thought he had based the level of education off the level of maturity.

Elementary and Junior high students were more focused on General studies. Junior high was where general studies began to fall to the back burner and the history of the gods as well as combat was being taught. High school was then where students began to be taught different subjects of the domains Gods controlled, developing skills for each subject. If they wished to pursue a domain then they attended College where they worked to become apart of that domain and aid the owner of that domain. This seemed to work great for Gods like Hephaestus, Hermes and Apollo.

With Hephaestus it gave him workers to help with his Forge, Hermes now had helpers to deliver messages all over Olympus and Greece, and Apollo got to spread his art of music and medicine. Even Artemis reaped the benefits as she was gaining more skilled hunters with every graduate her majored in Hunting.

The way Naruto saw it all, the school didn't just allow the students to perhaps one day become minor gods themselves, but it allowed his fellow Olympians to just do more than sit around and be bored. If anyone was grateful to him the most about this school, it would be Hestia. She especially enjoyed teaching the Elementary students, taking a big part in their growth. Naruto was grateful to Hestia because she was Cassandra's homeroom teacher, and he knew that his daughter was in amazing hands.

Hera and Dite also had taken positions as teachers, though both of them had preferred to be College teachers, though Dite was also a high school teacher…he figured she just loved gossiping with the students. Naruto had also put Hera and Hestia in charge of the school since both of them were the oldest of the Gods and much more responsible than the others, though Hephaestus was close…he often got too into his work. There was no way in hell he was going to let Apollo do it, hell he was hesitant to let the guy be a college teacher, but he simply let it be. Though he didn't condone the god hitting on his more beautiful students who also happened to be taking Aphrodite's class.

"Daddy!"

"Hey munchkin," Naruto grinned as he easily picked her up as she ran and jump into his arms. All the other kids had just left the classroom since school was out, "How was school?" he asked her with a smile and she gave him a thumbs up. "So if I ask Miss Hestia, she'll tell me you weren't giving her any issues right?" he raised a brow and Cassie batted her eyes at him cutely.

"Me? Give issues?"

"Don't forget to tilt your head sweetie," Dite whispered to her daughter, who then did it making Naruto give his wife a dry look. "What?" Aphrodite shrugged as Naruto sighed before he Cassie down and she grabbed his hand. "We should get home, it's almost time for Ahri's nap and I know Circe won't be able to put her to sleep." Aphrodite muttered with Naruto nodding in agreement. His daughter was very picky about who would put her to sleep, it either had to be him, Amaterasu or Aphrodite. Occasionally Hera would be able too, but that depended on the little girl's mood that day.

So quickly they headed home.

"C'mon Ahri~ please go to sleep?"

"No! I want daddy!"

"Daddy's not here right now," Circe groaned out as she tried to get the brat to sleep. "And Mommy's busy. But you have to take your nap!"

"I want daddy!"

"Listen here you little…"

"Ahri!"

"Daddy!" Ahri screamed in joy upon seeing her father come in and pick her up, saving her from a verbal lashing from Circe. Ahri hugged her father just as Aphrodite came in the room to speak with her best friend who looked a bit irritable.

"You said you'd be back before nap time…"

"I know I know," Dite sighed as she scratched the back of her head a bit. "But Naruto called a sudden meeting then we decided to pick up Cassie…time just escaped me," she laughed sheepishly but the magic goddess was still glaring at her. "What do you want?" she asked deflated.

"I get to sleep with him tonight."

"What?! But I had something special planned!"

"Too bad," Circe shrugged as she inspected her nails. "Next time don't be late," she muttered with Aphrodite giving a groan but she slowly nodded. The two then looked to the father and daughter to see the latter was already knocked out cold as she had her face buried in the crook of his neck. "She didn't ask for Amaterasu once…"

"She's a daddy's girl," Aphrodite shrugged, that was the only explanation she could come up with. "Ama does get a bit jealous from time to time though," she chuckled as Naruto headed to Ahri's room and placed her in the bed. "Hey…can we maybe…"

"No," Circe refused causing Aphrodite to whine.

"Awww! Pwwweeeasssee?"

"Ugh, fine."

"Really?"

"No."

"Circe! That was just mean!"

"Blame the lack of dick," The goddess said freely before walking out the room, just as Naruto came back. "Hey there lover, you're mine tonight ya hear?" she winked and Naruto hummed as he leaned down and claimed her lips. Circe moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him and having her tongue dance with his. Aphrodite watched in a bit off annoyance as Naruto grabbed Circe's ass, massaging it through her thin dress. "Oh fuck…" Circe breathed quietly, "Fuck tonight, I might as well take you now…"

"Later love," Naruto kissed her softly. "Dite and I have something to take care of," Naruto said in a serious tone. Circe frowned but she raised a brow then glanced to Dite who had a thoughtful expression. With a grumble, Circe gave a slow nod.

"Fine. But I'm serious Naruto! You're mine!" she growled sexily to him and he nodded his head. "Then I'll see you later," with that she gave him one last kiss before disappearing in a puff of black smoke when she snapped her fingers. Dite huffed as she crossed her arms under her bust, and Naruto ran a hand through his hair to calm himself.

"That's the last time I'm asking her for a favor," She grumbled before looking to her husband. "What is it that we need to take care of?" she wondered curiously. Dite eyed him a bit as he moved towards her and didn't answer her, he simply kissed her…deeply, passionately. His hand moved under her dress, his fingers slipping past her lips making her breath hitch as she could feel the desire burning from her beloved. "O-oh…"

"Circe may have me tonight…" he whispered, laying kisses from her lips to her ear. "But you have me now…" he then removed his soaking sticky fingers from her honey pot and pushed them past her beautiful lips. Instantly, Aphrodite began to suck and lick her juices off his fingers. Now her button had been pushed. She absolutely loved it when Naruto let his strong desires take over…fuck what she had planned tonight. She had new plans now, let the King of Olympus take her in every way he could imagine. He then bit down on her ear and groped her ass, "Meet me upstairs."

"Y-yessss…" she hissed out as Naruto then pulled away and left her in the room. Once he was gone Aphrodite nearly fell to her knees due to them buckling.

"Holy shit…"

"Daddy!"

"Yes Princess?" Naruto turned to his daughter as he made his way upstairs but backpedaled into the kitchen dining room to see Cassandra doing her homework while Hera was in the kitchen making her an after school snack. He looked to his oldest daughter curiously just as he felt Aphrodite breeze past him with excitement in her step. "Do you need help with your homework?"

"No I got it, I just wanted to ask if we can go to the beach later!" Cassie smiled which took Naruto by surprise. He and Cassie hadn't been to the beach together in years, sure they went as a family but just the two of them? A small smile graced his lips at a memory and he looked to his daughter with a nod. "We can go?" Cassandra asked excitedly upon seeing her father nod.

"Yes, we can go. Let me just talk with mommy for a little bit and we can go, okay?" He smiled, ignoring the chuckle from Hera while Cassandra gave a giggle as she nodded.

"Okay daddy! Have fun!" Cassandra grinned while Naruto stumbled a bit then gave a sheepish chuckle before he walked off giving Hera a look. Hera caught it and she gave a small amused smile before looking to her granddaughter, who gave a small mutter. "Mommy isn't as quiet as she thinks…" Now this nearly made Hera slip.

Note to self, triple check silencing seals.

"What took you so long?"

"You're smart ass daughter," Naruto grumbled as he closed the bedroom door and made sure the silencing seals were on. He then focused on Aphrodite who stood before him in her magnificent godly naked glory. Damn he loved his wife. Naruto unconsciously licked his lips as he began lose his clothing in the same spot, presenting all of him to her. Just like always, her eyes roamed his body, twinkling with appreciation and unrelenting desire.

"Come claim your Queen, my King," Aphrodite whispered in a heavily laced seductive and sultry tone, as if she was using her charm speak. Her smile and half lidded eyes beckoned him forward, her dark nipples hardening by the moment from arousal while her juices slowly rolled down her leg from anticipation. In one movement, he made a powerful stride to her, directly in front of her.

Smiling he pulled her in for a kiss, and Aphrodite instinctively kissed him back but also took several steps back. She didn't even realize that she was laying on the bed until he pulled away and began to litter her body with kisses.

Each kiss made her twitch in pleasure. He kissed down her face, sucking and even licking on her neck and collarbone. He kissed down the valley of her breasts before he focused on each one for a complete minute, making her moan and mewl from the way he suckled on her breasts. She couldn't help but giggle as he kissed down her abdomen, licking, sucking and enjoying her visibly toned abs.

He played with her belly button a bit, before making his way down her pelvic region. Her heart skipped a beat in excitement as he littered her inner thighs with kisses. She raised a slight brow when he kissed down each leg, giving careful attention to her pretty feet, sucking each toe with no hesitation. Once he was done with that, he made his way back to her lips, pulling her in for a long lasting kiss that nearly made her orgasm on the spot.

The way he worked her tongue with his was mind blowing she just couldn't help but moan into it. Once he had his fun, he traveled back down to her pelvic region and traveled lower and lower, spreading her legs a bit. Aphrodite's heart thumped hard and fast as she had her eyes on Naruto's. The two did not break eye contact, even as Naruto's mouth was mere centimeters from her lower region. She watched him open his mouth slightly, and he blew.

Without even meaning too, Aphrodite had an orgasm. Naruto watched in amusement as her juices squirted out a bit and trailed down. He then smirked as he flipped her around, then positioned her so her ass was in the air. Aphrodite wondered what he was doing, and she got her answer when she felt him spread her ass and he gave a quick kiss to her rosebud before he began to snack on it as if it was his favorite food in the world. Never before had she had her ass eaten, in fact she never really thought about it. But now that it was being done, she would be sure to include it in her daily sex life.

It was quite a feeling that was new to her, and the butterflies it brought to her stomach were quite…lovely. Strangely enough, her pussy was tingling quite a bit, and the tingling sensation only increased when Naruto added a finger into her pussy, stirring it up. Aphrodite bit down the pillow as she could feel Naruto's tongue worm its way into her ass. She then giggled as she felt him grab both her ass cheeks, groping them. He sure loved her ass quite bit. Once Naruto had finished eating her ass, he traveled down to her pussy. His tongue pressed against her clit and she completely collapsed.

"AGH!" Aphrodite screamed as her pussy gushed out. But despite the spraying while her body convulsed Naruto managed to keep her in place as he continued to feast on her pussy. She was in a euphoric state of mind to the point she was just constantly dripping and began to twist and pinch her own nipples. It took a few minutes, but Aphrodite had enough of receiving the pleasure. She surprised Naruto by turning around, grabbing him and placing him under her. "My turn," she whispered out kissing her way down his neck and body. As she licked her way around his abs, she placed a hand on his chest and forced him down. "Relax my love," Aphrodite pressed, her eyes meeting his. "Allow me to return the favor."

Just as she said this she grabbed his dick which was at full attention. Naruto took a deep breath and he lied back, closing his eyes. Aphrodite felt his body relax and she smiled as she began to pleasure her beloved. She held his cock, her fingers not even able to make it all the way around. She stroked it slowly, then licked it, teasing the sensitive under skin, and then flicking her tongue all along his length. It took her a few minutes to cover the whole of his cock, her tongue lashing relentlessly at every but of tasty cock skin she could find. She kissed the side of his shaft, jerking it quickly as she ran her lips up and down in synch. Naruto moaned softly as she worked on him.

Aphrodite then took his cleanly shaven balls, taking them into her mouth, sucking on them before releasing them with loud popping sounds. She took the whole of his sack in, widening her maw in order to fit it in, then teasing it with her tongue. He grunted as precum flowed out of the bulbous head, which was throbbing in her hand. There was more if than a normal man's load, forcing her to lick her fingers and his cock clean repeatedly before taking it in her mouth.

Naruto pulsed within her, his bulging and expanding shaft oozed more precum out, she sucked hard on his rod, taking it deeper as she bobbed her head up and down. Aphrodite deep throat a bit of his length in order to fit more of him in her. She felt him about to cum as he moaned and grunted loudly and his cock throbbed madly inside her mouth.

He gripped the back of her head and jammed her down roughly on his member, hilting himself inside her mouth and throat.

Her drool dribbled on his churning balls, which soon released their load. He blasted his cum right inside her esophagus, forcing her to eat it all, not that she minded. Aphrodite gasped for air around the cock, choking on it as tears rolled out of her eyes. He gave her throat a few hard thrusts, forcing more of his own cum out of his balls. He had came a gallon or so inside of her before pulling back, a bit spent.

Naruto took a deep breath as Aphrodite swallowed his essence and then she stood up. She didn't even notice when Naruto came behind her, kissing her shoulder blade. Aphrodite laughed quietly as she began to shake her ass for him, allowing him to witness it's jiggling. Her whole thighs and butt cheeks danced in front of him, reviving his erection completely. Aphrodite braced herself as Naruto gripped her hips, reached between her legs, and angled his dick with her wet entrance.

He pushed himself inside, getting his big bulb inside of her. He moaned at the warm tightness of his mate, who spread her legs a bit further, making it easer for him to inch his cock inside of her. Aphrodite gasped as she felt him fill her up, "Aah! Aaahh! Damn it!" Aphrodite screamed, as this feeling was completely different from the times they had sex in the past. The sensitivity was much different, it was honestly very intense.

Her lips were stretched and her walls had expanded to welcome the manhood. But they were clenching down hard on it, Naruto kept working in silence, sliding himself in and out repeatedly until half of his cock was inside of her. Then without any warning, he thrust himself fully into her, pulling on her hips to make her stumble down on his pelvis. Her breasts bounced while her fat ass slapped against his body, sending a ripple through it. She groaned loudly as he hilted himself in her, piercing her cervix and filling her womb with his massive cock.

Aphrodite came immediately. Her juices sprayed around his member and on his crotch and balls. She howled her climax as her face distorted in pleasure. But despite her orgasm, Naruto wasn't don. Her pussy clamping down on him even more, made him thrust in and out as quick as he could, slapping his body again and again against her muscled thick thighs and fat ass. Aphrodite panted and gasped for air as she rode on her orgasm, a bulge outlining the god's big dick forming and disappearing in her belly as Naruto thrust in and out.

The bronze skin of her ass had turned red from the never-ending slapping. She had lost track of time as her handsome loving mate fucked her thoroughly. Her breasts jumped up and down each time Naruto rammed himself in her womb. She had been cumming this while time, losing her mind to the pleasure his cock brought her. He let go of her hips and gripped her wrists, pulling them back to force her to arch her back and put more of her weight down unto his shaft pressing himself even deeper. Aphrodite came violently once again, her tongue prodding out of her mouth and twitching as she drooled on herself while her eyes rolled in their sockets. He had fucked her brains out, making her squirt like a fountain on the bed under them.

Moments later Naruto came in her, which brought yet another wracking orgasm to the Goddess. Her while body shook and convulsed around his rod as her belly inflated from the quantity of cum her love gushing into her. He grunted loudly, still hilted balls deep in her pussy and climaxed for a few minutes. He pulled himself out after being done, letting Aphrodite fall down to her knees, barely able to breath and even less able to think. She had blacked out during her last orgasm and felt like she could pass out anytime, her nerves overwhelmed by the pleasure he had granted her with. His cum poured out of her stretched and already healing pussy, dripping to the floor.

"N-naruto," Aphrodite managed, clearing her throat. Naruto who himself was riding his own amazing orgasm, paid attention to Aphrodite as she managed to stand up, her legs wobbling from the good fuck, her pussy still gaping. She turned to him and pushed her body forward to give him a kiss that he instantly returned, and only spurred on the revival of his erection as he made love to Aphrodite's mouth. Aphrodite's hand trailed down his chest then to his cock which she gripped, and she slowly pulled away to speak, looking into his eyes. He could see that she was overcome completely with lust as she gave him a eager smile,

"More."

"I love this place."

Naruto glanced to his daughter who sat on the beach, her feet in the sand as she held her knees watching the sun set as the waves crashed. He could see she had a peaceful aura around her, as well as a smile while she watched. "I do too, this place is really special to me." Naruto whispered his hands in the sand. "When I felt under pressure or just felt down," he started, gaining her attention. "I would come here. I would just sit here for hours watching the sunrise and set, the waves crash…I would feel at ease," Naruto explained, with Cassandra having a curious look.

"Your mother always knew I was at the beach, knowing sometimes I just wanted to be alone." A soft smile graced his lips as he went on and she listened quietly, "Then one day, she came to me. She kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around my neck from behind. She said, 'We're having a girl.'" Naruto smiled brightly while his daughter blushed lightly. "I was so happy, overjoyed. I couldn't wait."

"After you were born. Whenever I came to the beach, I brought you along with me. Soon it went from Naruto's quiet time, to Daddy daughter time." Naruto chuckled while she smiled happily. "We sat on the beach for a long time and I just talked. It didn't matter about what. My hopes, my fears, anything. I just talked and you would sleep or just gaze at me in wonder." Naruto remembered while Cassandra focused on the waves, "It's those times I cherish the most." The two entered a peaceful silence before she spoke softly,

"Mama should be home soon," she brought up with Naruto nodding as he looked back towards the sun. "Thank you for coming with me Daddy," she told him, getting his attention, "It feels like it's been a while since I've spent any time with you." The white haired god frowned in thought as Cassie went on, "You're even more busy than before. I understand because your King but…"

"I'm sorry," Naruto spoke quietly as he looked towards the ocean and Cassandra looked surprised. "I know I've been busy a lot, Even after all this time I'm trying to adjust to this position." He gave a soft sigh, running a hand through his hair. "I'm trying to make time for everybody and still do my job. Your mother wants me to spend more time with you and Ahri too," Naruto brought up with Cassie looking a bit surprised.

"She does?"

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled as he looked to Cassandra. "Your mother may seem concerned with everything else, but it's like that because she used to think about you and Ahri _all_ the time," Naruto shared with her as Cassandra looked confused, as if she couldn't believe this fact. "You don't think mommy loves you?" Naruto asked genuinely and Cassie shook her head.

"No! I know Mommy loves me! It's just that…" Naruto waited patiently, wanting Cassie to say whatever was on her mind. "I see how she treats Eros and Strife, and all her other kids and I just…" Cassie looked down with a sad frown. "I just think that she is going to treat me like that." Naruto watched his daughter before looking forward in thought as he released a heavy sigh.

"Cassie," He called, causing her to look at him curiously though he still faced forward. "Your mother is the goddess of love," Naruto started and she nodded her head. "Do you know because of this domain she is stronger than even me?" Naruto shared causing her to look surprised.

"Really? But I thought only Mama was stronger than you!" Cassie reminded and Naruto laughed as he shook his head.

"She is…but your mother is stronger than me too. But do you know why?" Naruto wondered with Cassie shaking her head "Because of you," Naruto clued in and her eyes widened.

"M-me?"

"Yup. Your mother is stronger than even me, because of you. Your mother and I are very much in love Cassie, so much that its scary sometimes. But the one person she loves more than herself, than even me…is you. Her baby girl," Naruto stressed with Cassandra looking shocked. "You have no idea how happy she was when you were born. When she held you in her arms for the first time, I swear that the entire world must have been without love for those few moments, because all of it was so focused on you." Naruto then turned to Cassandra who looked at him astonished. "Your mother doesn't treat your older half brothers and sisters very well, because she feels they are spoiled, selfish and negative. But you? You are her princess. When you woke up crying in the middle of the night, she would literally beat me to you. She always sang you to sleep, she would go hours without putting you down because she just loved holding you," Naruto shared as Cassie smiled softly.

"Did you know that she still gets up in the middle of the night to check on you?" He wondered, earning a shake of the head. "Did you know that she's worked so hard on learning how to cook so she can make you breakfast, make your lunch and make you dinner?" he added and she shook her head. "She makes your lunch everyday for school before you wake up, and picks you up everyday. Your mother loves you, Cassandra," Naruto stressed as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Maybe it feels like she isn't giving you the love you want because you push her away?" Naruto offered with Cassandra looking alarmed. "You didn't say hi to her today when we picked you up. You don't seem to enjoy her hugs, when she tries to give them. When was the last time you told her you loved her?" Naruto questioned calmly with a curious smile as Cassandra sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Your mother…" Naruto chuckled as he smiled brightly. "Is so amazing Cassie. She's been through so much to get to this point. And you know, she doesn't love you any less. I'm sure if you gave her a hug, that would make her entire day. If no one else is going to love you, your mother will love you."

Cassie sniffed as she wiped her eyes, "Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"Can we go home now? I want to see mommy…" Cassie sniffed earning a soft laugh from Naruto as he nodded his head.

"Of course we can sweetheart."

 **So as you can tell I've been on a roll lately with putting out new stories...that you should check out...but I want to create a story FOR the people. Feel me? I want to write what majority people want me to write. Not just come up with an idea in my head, put it out and people think it's trash because they don't like the fact one person is the harem. That's so immature and childish by the way, flaming someone I mean. I would drop a story in a heart beat if I learned Hinata was in the harem.**

 **ANYWAY, I got off track. So check out my poll that is up there. Each week or so I'll update it until I got all the data I need. Check it out while I'm checking out!**

 **Later.**

 **Chapter 35: Chapter 34**

 **Chapter XXXIV**

"Tsk, I can't believe this."

"What can't you believe dear?"

"I can't believe I can't join!" Daenerys pouted as she crossed her arms as she sat in the bed while Naruto was drying himself off after finishing his bath with Persephone who was a in a giggling mood. After his long night with Circe which included very little sleep, he had decided to get cleaned up and smell fresh before he headed over to the camp. Naruto chuckled at his dragon hybrid wife and kissed her forehead.

"No one told you to get pregnant so soon love," Naruto smiled as he rubbed her growing belly and Daenerys huffed in annoyance. She gave him an evil eye and Naruto already knew what that look meant, "How is it my fault? If I remember correctly, which I do, you were the one who got all handsy," Naruto reminded as she pouted even more. "Tried to tell you, but noooo."

"Instead of doing squats to get your body tight, you wanted to squat on his dick," Persephone teased earning a blushing glare from Dany while Naruto laughed. "I don't blame you though, it is still a workout," Persephone shrugged as she dried herself off as well. She then looked to her husband, "So how long is the camp thing again?"

"I swear we've said it at least a thousand times Persephone," they heard as Hera walked in fixing her earrings as she began looking for something. "It's three days, then after the brawl he'll be gone for a few weeks until the finals," She told her fellow goddess and Persephone pouted as she looked to Naruto.

"That sounds like a long time. Can't you like…just skip it or something?"

"And miss my chance of kicking Amatersu's ass and taking the crown?" Naruto laughed as he shook his head, throwing on his robes. "Hell no. This sounds like a lot of fun and there's no way I'm missing it," Naruto refused with a grin while Hera sighed as she decided to change her dark green robes for something more vibrant.

"This isn't just about kicking ass Naruto," she told him and he rolled his eyes but she ignored him. "This is also political. You will be meeting Gods from other pantheons and having a chance to establish a relationship with them that could be very beneficial to Greece. Have you even considered the treaty with Africa and China?" she wondered with Naruto giving a bored nod.

"Of course I have!"

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind me taking a look at the documents?"

"Documents? I was supposed to write something?" Naruto scratched his cheek a bit confused while Hera's brow twitched. "Oh come on Hera! I've never been into writing out documents and all that crap that seems so…formal and impersonal to me. I'm cool with Olorun and Yu Di seems like a chill guy. I thought we could just hang out or something, you know pull a couple of pranks together, have Thor hook us up with some Mead and just have a good time…"

"Naruto…" Hera grumbled as she gazed at her lover, a stern looking coming into her eye. "You need to take this serious," she told him with Naruto crossing his arms as she went on. "Every Pantheon isn't like Norse and Shinto. Thor is a good friend of yours and the Sun Goddess is your wife. You should be more formal and respectful when it comes to other pantheons to appeal to them. What if forming an alliance with Egypt is on the table? But you come to them with such a carefree attitude? They are most likely not going to accept the alliance because of how strict and to themselves they are," Hera tried to reason.

"Gods, how did me complaining about getting knocked up turn into a history lesson," Daenerys grumbled to herself as she got out of bed. Persephone gave a shrug of her shoulders before she wrapped her arms around Naruto from behind.

"Don't be so hard on him Hera," Persephone advised with the Queen looking towards her fellow wife with a raised brow. "At least Naruto is willing to form an alliance with other Pantheons. Zeus wouldn't even consider it because they were either lesser than him, or they could betray him, sometimes even both." Persephone threw in and Hera couldn't help but start to see her point. "Not to mention, because of Naruto being King, our relationship with Norse and Shinto is even stronger than before, and it's not just because of his close ties with the two."

Hera sighed before she stepped towards her thoughtful husband and grabbed his face, "A New Age is coming Naruto," she told him softly, the two looking into each others eyes. "And I just want our family and our people to be ready for whatever is to come with that New Age. Whether that means having more allies, more resources, more warriors…just more. But don't think I don't see or recognize all the good you have done so far," Hera smiled before she kissed him softly and he pulled her in while Persephone smiled. Slowly pulling away she gave him a loving gaze, "I love you."

"I love you too," Naruto responded with his own smile. Hera's smile brightened before she stepped away a bit.

"Now I have a marital class that I'm going to be late for if I don't get out of here," Hera grumbled as she then pecked his lips. "Good luck at the camp, have fun and choose your team carefully. I'll see you when you get back." With that said she looked to her sister wives and gave a small smile, "Bye girls."

"Later,"

"Bye!"

With a small smirk, Hera disappeared in a green flash. Naruto then relaxed his shoulders as he released a sigh, giving a grumble as he rubbed his face. "I swear, sometimes I forget she's mother…then she reminds me." Shaking his head from those thoughts he turned to his two wives, "I'll see you guys later. I need to get going too," Naruto said as he gave Persephone a long kiss then moved to Daenerys and gave her a loving kiss too, then kissed her belly. Before he vanished in a white flash the two smiled at him,

"Bye dear!"

"This feels weird…"

"Really? I feel fine," Naruto smiled softly as he walked with Apollo and Hermes around camp. Both Gods looked to Naruto to see that his blond hair had returned, which only reminded them how he wasn't exactly like them. The three of them, along with everyone else in the Greek Camp were in mortal bodies so to speak. Everyone that was a god was brought down to an equal level of power that way it would be fair, and only skill mattered.

"Of course you feel fine, you were mortal not too long ago remember?" Hermes grumbled with Naruto shrugging his shoulders in response. "Damn this body is really stiff," he sighed as he rolled his neck and shoulders. "What's the point of even having this camp? I mean we already know who is going to be apart of the Greek Squad…" Hermes grumbled before he suddenly fell, landing on his back. "What the hell?!"

"Do we know?" Naruto smirked, putting a hand on his hip while Apollo laughed. "Everyone is at equal strength Hermes, you might not know who is out there that is actually strong than you without your speed," Naruto goaded and Hermes growled a he hopped back up and swung at Naruto who easily avoided his fist before elbowing him in the face. "And the way your taking blows? I don't think it's going to be you." Hermes rubbed his nose before he lunged at Naruto.

Apollo stood back as he watched Naruto and Hermes go at it, throwing fists and kicks at each other. He was amused by the teasing expression Naruto wore and the intense focus in Hermes eyes. No matter how fast Hermes moved and where he struck, Naruto was faster to avoid and block it. Hermes tried going for a gut punch but Naruto deflected the blow before kicking at his leg, bringing Hermes down to his knees then to the ground as Naruto punched him again. Hermes spat out a bit of blood before he lunged at Naruto again who grabbed the fist turned Herme's arm earning a yell, then kicked him square in the chest sending him back against a wall.

I'm not impressed Hermes," Naruto laughed at the God who stood up rubbing his chest. Hermes then glanced to a nearby weapon rack and Naruto raised a brow. The two eyed each other before they broke out to grab a weapon and Apollo laughed at the two, as Hermes reached it first, grabbed a sword, and kicked the rack away before swinging at Naruto who bent back to avoid the swing. Once he was back up he elbowed Hermes in the chest, stomped on his foot then spun around with another kick to the head, sending the God stumbling back. Naruto's smirk remained as Hermes came at him, swinging but Naruto carefully avoided each strike. When Hermes tried to stab Naruto moved to the side and punched Hermes' shoulder, kicked his knee and swept him off his feet. Hermes fell on the ground again, but this time a blade was a his face. "Nice try."

Hermes could only scowl as Naruto's attention was directed towards the flying dagger that zipped right past him. It would have cut his cheek if he had been slower, but he managed to dodge it, step back then block Apollo's sword strike. "How about you pick on someone who actually has talent?" Apollo grinned earning a grunt from Hermes while Naruto smirked as he pushed Apollo back and moved to strike. The two waved their swords around in dangerous close knit motions, clashing with each other on occasion. Naruto aimed for Apollo's legs, but he had them covered able; Apollo stepped away then lunged to land stronger blows against Naruto who met each blow with a block.

The two blondes crossed blades, gazing into each others eyes before they pushed off each other and skidded to a halt. Apollo glared at Naruto with a smirk while the whiskered warrior studied Apollo. Naruto then decided he was no longer on the defensive and rushed Apollo, his speed taking him by surprise. Apollo raised his sword to defend himself against the strike Naruto landed from behind, then he quickly spun around with a kick. Naruto ducked under and he raised back up with an uppercut, sending Apollo up, then crashing into a nearby stand from a follow up kick to the face. As Naruto brought his foot down, he pivoted and spun to meet Hermes' sword.

Hermes then raised his other arm to swing his second sword and Naruto blocked the blade with his hand, ignoring the stinging pain and blood that dripped from the wound. Quickly pulling his sword arm away from Hermes, he punched the man in the face causing him to stumble. Naruto then stabbed his sword in the ground and jumped kicked Hermes back. Apollo came back swinging wildly and catching Naruto off guard but he avoided a few strikes then parried Apollo's sword then dropped and delivered a sweeping kick to Apollo's legs. The God jumped up, flipping over Naruto and spinning to stab Naruto but his target rolled out of the way.

"Rah!" he heard Hermes roar and Naruto looked to see the God running towards him as fast as he could with his swords ready to strike him down. Naruto then glanced forward to see Apollo running towards him, so he pushed off the ground flying back. This didn't stop the two from following him, catching up and continuing their sword match in the air, Naruto skillfully defending himself against both Apollo and Hermes with one sword. Naruto switched his swords position to block the double strike from the two just as they landed on the ground. He pushed them off of him, stabbed his sword in the ground and lunged forward with his arms outstretched and clothesline the two into the ground. Naruto came to a skidding halt as the two choked and coughed, getting back up.

"I hope that's not it dattebayo," Naruto grumbled as he dusted himself off as the two glared at him. "I'm just getting warmed up," he beckoned with a wave of his hand. Both Hermes and Apollo looked to each other before getting serious. Hermes found two daggers while Apollo grabbed a double bladed short sword. Naruto raised his brow at their weapon of choice but he got into a battle stance his hands glowing with gold energy.

"Magic?"

"Don't hate because you don't know how to do it," Naruto sneered and the two glanced to each other before they rushed him. Naruto didn't stand in one spot, he ran towards them too, initiating the first strike. He ducked under Hermes' fast hook and countered with a punch to the gut, he then moved his head from Apollo's strike and kicked him straight in the face before turning back to Hermes and kicking him too. Apollo came right back spinning his sword trying to land strikes but Naruto weaved through them, aiming for his right shoulder. Punching it, he then hooked the God with his left; spinning around he grabbed Hermes' wrist stopping the stab, brought him down and kneed him in the face. Pushing him back, Naruto kicked him in the chest he winced as he felt Apollo's blade bruise his skin but then he delivered a spin kick that sent Apollo tumbling to the ground.

"Okay that's it!" Hermes roared as he tried taking Naruto on again. Naruto however grabbed Hermes' arm and threw him, into a nearby hut. Naruto winced as he didn't mean to do that.

"My bad!"

"Idiots!" they heard and Naruto turned to see Artemis standing before him with an annoyed expression with her arms crossed. Apollo grunted as he stood back up dusting himself off, looking to his sister. "What are you trying to do? Destroy the camp?" she barked causing Apollo to roll his eyes, mocking her. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him as he continued to brush her off,

"How about you go shoot some arrows or something little sis? We're busy here," Apollo waved her off. Before he knew it, Artemis was on the move; she had punched him square in the chest, swept him off his feet with a kick making him fall on his face. She then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back while having her foot pressed against the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you…" Artemis snarled at her younger brother. Everyone who had been watching the entire bout between the three men had a wince upon seeing the position Artemis put Apollo in, with Naruto whistling in appreciation as Hermes stood beside him.

"I want her on my team."

"Agreed."

Artemis then scoffs as she releases Apollo as he cries comically; she gives Naruto and Hermes a stern look. "Don't destroy the camp trying to have dick measuring contest. There are people who do want to be in the tournament," she told them before glancing to her brother then walking off with a grumble. Naruto and Hermes watched Artemis walk off while Apollo simply laid there.

It was unknown to them that Gods had already began to quit.

"I find it funny how these guys really think they're going to represent Greece,"

"I find it amazing," Naruto shrugged with a smile as he sat beside Apollo as the two were enjoying lunch simply watching the other entrees train their butts off even harder than they were earlier. "I mean they know that gods like us are in this competition yet they still believe in themselves to think they could either best us or be on a team with us," Naruto shrugged. "It just tells me Greece has a lot of guts and we're not afraid to back down from a challenge!"

Apollo simply gazed at him dryly, "You would find this entertaining." Apollo muttered with Naruto chuckling a bit sheepishly. "I hear what you are saying, but still. We should come up with some kind of plan ya know?" Apollo suggested with Naruto raising a confused brow.

"We?"

"Yeah! You know, us, Hermes and Artemis," Apollo pointed out with Naruto pursing his lips in thought. "C'mon Naruto, you don't actually believe these guys would actually stand a chance against any of us, do you?" he wondered thumbing to the other gods with Naruto sighing as he shook his head. "I mean sure their good, but we're the Olympians man!"

"Yeah whose power has been brought down to match theirs," Naruto reminded and Apollo waved him off. "You're waving me off but you know I make a point. I mean sure our skills haven't changed but think about it, just like them, you too are adjusting to your mortal body. That gives them more of a advantage over you," he tried to reason with Apollo. "All I'm saying, you shouldn't count them out till everything is said and done with. Besides, who says I want to be on a team with you and Hermes anyway?" Naruto snorted as he sipped his nectar.

"Because we're awesome, duh?"

"If you say so," Naruto laughed with Apollo's brow twitching. "You don't know what might happen Apollo. Just for shits and giggles I might take you and Hermes down first because I know next to Artemis you guys are the strongest. I might want to build my team from the get go and take out everyone who doesn't measure up to my standards," Naruto smirked earning a eye twitch from Apollo. "I'm just saying, but don't you know what I'm about to do next all seeing eye god?"

"First off my powers don't work like that, and I can't use them due to this mortal medium," Apollo grumbled as his glare became even more irritated as Naruto gave him a knowing look. "You know that!"

"Oops, must have slipped my mind."

"Why you-!"

"Lord Achilles," they heard and the two friends turned from each other to see a familiar beautiful blond standing in front of them with a few women at her side all of them giving smiles to the man in question. Apollo couldn't help but oggle the women while Naruto gave a kind smile as he stood up to greet them.

"Lady Hippolyta," Naruto greeted as he kissed her hand earning a soft blush from the woman. "I'm not so surprised to see you here," Naruto chuckled as he greeted the other Amazons with respectful bows of the head which they returned. "I assume you've already formed your own team?"

"I have actually," Hippolyta smirked as she rested a hand on her hip gazing at him. "The other members and I thought about including you into our group, but we decided for a different approach really. It would be much more…symbolic," Hippolyta shrugged a bit with Naruto's smile increasing a bit as he got the idea to what this team was made of.

"I'm sure it would be…that is if you can defeat me and the members of my team," Naruto's smile turned to a smirk with Hippolyta's eyes twinkling as her smirk only widened. "And I assure you, they will not give up so easy."

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"Call it what you will," Naruto returned as the two were now closer than before, gazing into each others eyes. The Amazons and Apollo looked between the two leaders and it was clear that sexual tension was dripping off them both, the desire for the other clear in their eyes. Yet there was a line there that prevented such a relationship. Respect.

"Then a challenge it is," Hippolyta's smirk turned to a grin with Naruto's eyes flickering with a certain fire. "Care for a wager my lord?" Hippolyta figured that if she win she'd might as well get something from it. After all her chances of winning were much higher and quite favorable considering Naruto's mortal status. But then again, she had been regaled with stories of his legend as a mortal before entering Godhood and she doubted like the other gods he was uncomfortable with his mortal medium.

"Hm," Naruto tapped his chin in thought, he then gave a small shrug. "Why not, I'm a lucky man." Hippolyta smirked as she leaned back a bit.

"Great. If I win, you will grant me a night of passion, with you." Hippolyta wished which threw Apollo and the Amazons for a loop a bit, thought Naruto didn't even flinch. He gazed into Hippolyta's eyes knowingly before he slowly nodded in agreement, which made her heart thump.

"Very well. However, if I win, you will accompany me to dinner. Nothing more, nothing less," he desired. Hippolyta raised a curious brow before she nodded her head, not exactly what she was hoping for but she would very much like that. Having dinner alone with him was nearly just as good as feeling him atop of her and his lips claiming hers…nearly. "Then we have an accord," Naruto extended his hand and Hippolyta grabbed it with a strong grip. The two warriors shook before Hippolyta released his arm and turned around with a small smirk to leave but before she did she gave a greeting nod to Naruto's company.

"Lord Apollo."

Apollo gave a soft nod to her as she then left with her amazons and Naruto sat back down with a light chuckle. Apollo looked at him with a dry expression which Naruto ignored for a little bit as he ate his food and watched the others train, catching sight of Zoe along with fellow Hunters. An interesting brawl this was going to be. After swallowing his food he turned to Apollo. "What?"

"Why the hell won't you just fuck the woman already?" Apollo demanded with Naruto sighing softly. "I mean it's no question she wants too! She's practically throwing her pussy at you at this point! Why won't you catch it and appreciate it like its supposed too?" He questioned with Naruto giving a light shrug.

"Respect mainly," Naruto shrugged with Apollo looking confused. "Look Apollo, I don't have to go around having sex with every strong beautiful woman I meet, and I respect her too much to do that," Naruto reasoned. "The most she can get from me is maybe a kiss on the cheek goodnight, nothing past that." Apollo rolled his eyes as he muttered under his breath. "And don't bother trying to get Dite involved, I've already asked her not to interfere."

"And she said okay?!"

"Of course she did, why wouldn't she?"

"Uh, she's the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sex! Can't she see…"

"Oh, she obviously sees it. But since I asked her to leave it be, she did. She knows how I feel about Hippolyta, so she will do as I requested," Naruto explained to Apollo who shook his head with a grumble.

"So you're telling me, your wives, Circe and even Hera…you didn't respect them enough to not have sex with them?" he questioned with Naruto shaking his head.

"With Dite I was eighteen," Naruto chuckled while scratching his cheek. "That is explains itself really. Why would I turn down the Goddess of love? Who am I…to turn her down?"

"You have a point. That ass is pretty nice…"

"Watch it."

"My bad."

"As for Amaterasu, well after I pretty much showered her with my love for about five years or so straight, she pretty much jumped me. And who am I to turn The Goddess of Gods down? I respected her too much to not say no," Naruto laughed with Apollo giving an understanding nod. Amaterasu was just as goregous and sexy as Aphrodite…if not more! "Then everyone else? I don't know, it just happened I guess. I just know, I wasn't as mature back then as I am now and the feeling with Hippolyta is different. Sure I could have sex with her but then it's just that…sex. At least with Circe she's grown to love me,"

"Even if she won't be your wife?"

"She doesn't really believe in marriage…or kids," Naruto shrugged as he gave it some thought, "Something about raising Aayla and Arir and not wanting to go through the teenage phase again…some shit like that," he waved it off without much care.

"Whatever, I still don't understand. I would have been knee deep in that pussy if she let me," Apollo said offhandedly with Naruto chuckling as he shook his head.

"Of course you would. That's your problem,"

"My problem? I don't get it."

"I didn't expect you too."

"Tsk, asshole."

"Hm,"

Naruto stepped back and gazed at the large tree he had just cut down after a few swings and he glanced to the sword in his hand. It was late at night and he felt now would be the best time to start his own training so he could properly get used to his mortal body. Sure he had been born a mortal, but he hadn't been mortal for two hundred years or so. His match with Hermes and Apollo was interesting to say the least, he however was mainly trying not to over do it.

Like everyone else, he was used to having more power and now that power was no longer in reach it was simply adjusting to the right power output. It was why he was training with this tree. His sword attacks as a god were powerful enough that with one swing he could cut the tree down. However now it was several more powerful swings to get that result. While he didn't mind training, it just told him that he needed a mortal aspect from now on so in certain situations, things like this wouldn't be a problem.

Gripping his sword he hummed quietly to himself as he gave a soft smile, a memory that seemed so distant coming to the forefront of his mind…

 _"Like this?"_

 _"Almost," Naruto chuckled as he stood beside Alexandria and fixed her stance a bit. "When in combat you always want to maintain a base stance that allows various movement," Naruto told her and she gave a understanding nod with a focused expression. "But everyone's stance is unique to them, you have to find something that leaves you comfortable."_

 _"Well this is not very comfortable daddy,"_

 _"Then change it," Naruto laughed as his daughter gave a nod and began to move in a way that she felt comfortable with. "I'm just here to guide you sweetheart, I can't make you pick a stance or anything like that," he told her. Alexandria quietly hummed as she found a stance that she really liked and Naruto leaned back, studying her. "Can you move?"_

 _"I think so."_

 _"Let's…" without warning Naruto threw a punch and Alexandria moved her head to the side, then he threw a kick and she ducked before lunging forward, switching into a reverse grip and placing the dagger against his neck…or at least she tried too. "Hm, that's good Alex," Naruto praised with her smiling from it. "But it could be better,"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Always," Naruto nodded his head. "You see love, because you are a girl, you have the disadvantage…"_

 _"But daddy!"_

 _"Let me land Alex," Naruto placated and she pouted. "If you really want to become a warrior, you are going to be going up against grown men most of the time, if not all the time. Men who are more muscular, much taller and much more intimidating," Naruto explained with his daughter fixing her face as she began to understand. "You tried to go for my neck, that would normally work for someone the same height or shorter than you," Naruto told her. "It won't work against someone taller than you."_

 _"So what should I do then?"_

 _"Go for the kill," Naruto shrugged and she raised a brow. "You could have killed me and ended the fight if you went for my heart," Naruto then began to show her the steps they just did in a slower motion. "Instead of reaching up," he grabbed her hand as he then directed the regular positioned blade to the left side of his chest. "You could have thrust forward."_

 _"I see," Alexandria smiled a bit excitedly._

 _"You have to use every advantage you can Alex. Your surroundings, your fast reflexes can be used to your advantage," Naruto continued to teach. "You can't take a punch to the face like I would be able too or even your brothers. Simply because as a female your bodies aren't exactly built for that,"_

 _"But Mum takes hit's to the face all the time,"_

 _"Your Mum is strange," Naruto laughed as he thought about Katarina, "But even though it seems like she shrugs it off…she complains about it later. She's just too prideful to show it," Naruto muttered as he thought of the last time they sparred and he hit her in the face. "Plus your mom is a natural born warrior, she's learned to shrug off blows to finish the kill. You on the other hand, want to avoid hits as much as you can because you might just get knocked out."_

 _"Okay, so use my surroundings and my reflexes…got it!"_

"I didn't expect anyone to be here…"

Naruto broke away from his thoughts as he looked to see Artemis walking towards him with a bow on her back. He admired the woman's beauty before shrugging, "I didn't think you would still be awake," he said as he sheathed his sword and Artemis pointed up to the moon and he nodded in understanding. Artemis glanced to the tree, raising a careful brow.

"Something on your mind?" she asked and Naruto glanced to the tree before he smiled softly. He shook his head before he crossed his arms in thought as he gazed at the tree.

"Artemis, if I asked you to train Cassandra…would you?" This seemed to catch her off guard a bit as she was readying her bow. The Moon Goddess looked to him with a slight frown before giving a small shrug.

"I am willing to train any young one that is willing," Artemis answered truthfully. "However, I don't think Cassandra would be allowed considering who her mother is," Artemis brought up with Naruto giving a light chuckle, but he understood. "Time and time again I have to hear how your wife thinks I'm brainwashing girls into not being in love or loving men." Artemis rolled her eyes with Naruto remaining quiet. "I don't brainwash them, I just show them there is more to life than being subservant to man."

"You're right," Naruto nodded his head with Artemis glancing to him surprised. "Hera and Aphrodite don't really get it considering what their domain is but…you're right. There is more to life than falling in love but…it's still important," he shrugged with Artemis frowning as she fired an arrow, hitting her target spot on.

"It's not priority."

"Once again, you're right." Naruto said standing off to the side, watching her fire arrow after arrow. "But not every man is like Zeus and Apollo."

"True…but not every man is like you either."

"Me?"

Artemis gave a nod as she fired another arrow without even blinking. "Yes. You who values family just as much as Hestia," Artemis then glanced to him. "You don't just stick your penis in every vagina that blinks at you. You realize there is more to a relationship, more to a woman, than sex," Artemis then turned around to Naruto with a respectful look in her eye. "You are the only actual God on Olympus, who is actually married. Granted it's to more than one woman but…you are a family." Artemis then fired another arrow. "You are in your children's lives, you are raising them, giving them the love and care that a child needs. You care for your wives' opinion. You shower them with love and value who they are. So no, not every man is like you either."

"Yes…but I'm not perfect," Naruto smiled sadly Artemis nodding in agreement.

"Which makes you even more great, because you know that. You can't tell Apollo he isn't, and you definitely couldn't tell Zeus." Artemis then lowered her bow a bit. "That's one of the great things about you. You are a God but not just any God, the King of God's. A supreme being who has the power to do anything he wishes without consequence. But yet…you act like your still mortal," Artemis then cracked a small smile on her usual stoic face. "That's one of things I find the most charming about you," she whispered. Naruto didn't hear her however as he was still in his own thoughts. "I wish a lot of men were like you, maybe then women would be as happy as Aphrodite and Lady Amaterasu." Just as she said that she fired another arrow.

"But to answer your question, I would not mind training Cassandra. But your best would be with the Amazons," Artemis suggested with Naruto rubbing his chin in thought. "Unlike me, they don't require a vow. I think the girl's mother would appreciate that." Naruto couldn't help but agree as he could already imagine the curse out Aphrodite would give him if he let Artemis train their daughter without her permission. Naruto then looked to Artemis, admiring her beauty as she fired off another direct arrow which made him smile a bit.

Naruto then walked up to Artemis as she just fired another arrow and she glanced to him, wondering what he wanted. The two gazed into each others eyes as Naruto then cautiously brushed a lock of hair out of her beautiful face. When she didn't violently react or even glare at him he caressed her skin with the back of his hand, finding her skin very soft and smooth. "Naruto…" Artemis whispered quietly, earning a quiet hum from the man. "I'm not…I'm…" Artemis closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch. "I'm sorry…" she then pulled away and turned away from him, walking away hiding the dejected look in her eyes. Naruto watched her leave with somewhat disappointed yet understanding eyes. He then gave a soft sigh,

"Me too."


	79. Marvel the Undying Maelstrom Full Story

Title: **Marvel the Undying Maelstrom**  
Category: Comics » Marvel  
Author: Saito Uzumaki  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Adventure/General  
Published: 10-06-15, Updated: 07-31-17  
Chapters: 15, Words: 136,212

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

 ** _Marvel The Maelstrom_**

 _Light years away from the planet known as Earth, in an unknown Galaxy; within this Galaxy was an unknown planet. A planet that looked very similar to Planet Earth…_

 _Upon this world, lived people who lived off an energy called…Chakra. This Chakra allowed it's inhabitants to breath out fire, manipulate water, control lightning, guide wind and bend earth. Chakra granted this planet's people very useful abilities. However these people were bloodthirsty with their own ideals. Thus Great Wars sparked…then there was peace for a time._

 _There was time upon this planet that the people were not born with chakra. It all started with a woman who had eaten the forbidden Shinju fruit, granting her chakra. As time passed, she grew mad with power causing her sons to seal her away, creating the planets moon. In the process the two sons divided up their mothers power into nine pieces. With the threat that was their mother sealed away, the Sage of Six paths spread his teaching of Ninshuu. However it was only with time that Ninshuu had been made into a weapon, Ninjutsu._

 _The nine pieces of power were soon separated and were sought out to be prizes and weapons. Upon capture the piece would be sealed into a human sacrifice. Centuries after being released from the Sage, the Ninth piece attacked a village only to be sealed inside it's third host, a new born baby. This baby grew as time went on, being seen as a monster and hated for it. As the child grew, they were recruited into the village's secret soldier program, personally trained by it's leader._

 _The child became the best, years later they were freed and made to live a normal life. The child continued to grow, their life threatened by an organization seeking out the nine pieces. The child was trained to fight them off with their friends, succeeding. War then sparked, set in motion by the leader of the organization. With resolve and determination, the villages stood together, only for the Mother of Chakra to be freed once all nine pieces were gathered._

 _The war was put to an end when the host of the ninth piece sealed her within himself. Peace however did not live long as the world was struck again by outsiders with the power of Gods. They aliens came for the chakra fruit. With glee they wiped out plenty of villages to show off their power. The ninth host fought as hard as they could, but it was not enough, leading to nearly all their power being stripped away._

 _Before it was too later, the hosts best friend opened a portal and thus pushed them inside, saving their life and the small piece of power left. As the portal closed, the destruction of the entire planet followed soon after._

 _Pain was all that could be felt._

 _Physically_

 _Emotionally_

 _Mentally._

 _Death seemed to be knocking on Naruto Uzumaki's door…_

… _until there was a bright flash of light._

 **Chapter One**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Naruto Uzumaki rolled his shoulders and his neck as he got out of his bed. He released a deep breath as he sat on the end of his bed, gazing at the floor. Standing up he walked into the bathroom and did his usual morning ritual. Once that was done he dressed himself in a pair of sweat pants and a sleeveless dark blue shirt. Walking out of his room, he walked down the hallways and down the left side of the double staircase. In minutes he was walking down the stairs of his basement, and flicked on the lights.

The room was wide and long, filled with different kinds of items. To the sides were racks that were filled with an assortment of weapons, from broadswords to machine gun rifles. There were numerous punching bags, along with several work out machines and sets of weights. At the far end of the room, against the walls were a few targets. In hindsight the basement was a weight room/Dojo. Naruto silently walked over to a punching bag, grabbing it by the handle and putting it on the hook. He then grabbed two of the heavy chains putting it around his shoulders, followed by strapping on a core strap as well. Taking a deep breath he began punching the bag with paced slow punches, and as time went on he picked up the speed until his arms were blurs. The bag began to creak and groan, being dented as well due to the power behind his strikes.

And for what would be the first time of nine in an hour, the punching bag flew off the hook, slamming against a wall. Naruto gazed at it with a blank stare before he simply replaced it and restarted the process. Naruto stayed in the basement for a good seven hours, never taking a break, he didn't need one. His training was an assortment of activity for a certain amount of time; and once he realized he had spent seven hours training he sat in the center of the room, closed his eyes, beginning his meditation.

The blond man opened his eyes as he heard his doorbell ring, and with a light frown he stood, heading upstairs. He ignored the fact he was shirtless, he didn't really care; It had been a very long time since the last time he cared about his state of dress, he could walk in the city completely naked and he wouldn't bat an eye lash.

Naruto reached the door and was going to put his hand on the handle but he stopped in thought. Did he really want to deal with who was on the other side right now? The doorbell rang again and he gave a short sigh. Unlocking the door he gripped the handle and opened it, gazing at the two people standing at his door. One a woman wearing a business suit and an older man wearing a high ranking army officer uniform.

"Colonel Phillips, Agent Carter," Naruto greeted in a somewhat bland tone. "What can I do for you?" the blond wondered in the same tone as he gazed at the two people standing at his doorstep, one with his usual hard look and the other with a light blush on her cheeks.

"We need to talk with you Uzumaki, we're on business," Philips stated with a short sigh. Naruto glanced away in slight annoyance before he looked back and began to close the door.

"Sorry, wrong business is closed for the rest of ever," Naruto responded as he was about to shut the door but before he could, Agent Carter pressed her hand against the door, stopping it.

"Naruto please," she pleaded gazing into his sapphire eyes with a look of worry and hope. "We need your help, at least hear what we have to say?" Carter suggested and Naruto remained silent before he gave a sigh and opened the door, allowing them in. "Thank you," she nodded her head with a breath of relief.

Naruto said nothing as they walked in his house. He closed the door behind them and led them into his kitchen headed to the fridge, "You want something to drink?"

"You got any beer?" Phillips asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry, Logan took the last one," he muttered, filing away he needed to get more. "I got scotch," he offered and Phillips nodded his head. "Peggy?" he offered and she shook her head with a small smile. Shrugging he pulled out the cold bottle of alcohol and two glass cups, "So, whaddya want? If you want me to join the war there was a reason I didn't enlist," he shook his head as he filled the cups then handed on to Phillips.

"And what reason is that?" the colonel asked with a raised brow as he sipped the beverage. Naruto gave a light snort as he stood against the wall, swirling his glass.

"I didn't feel like it; then there is the fact I'm not exactly in the mood to watch soldiers die, I think I've had enough of that sight thank you," Naruto then sipped on his glass, causing Peggy to frown as she gazed at him. "So I'm going to do what the US can't, which is stay out of business that doesn't concern me,"

"And we would have if those damn Japs didn't bomb our harbor," Philips retorted with a light glare but Naruto didn't seem to really care. "But this is all besides the point, we did come here to persuade you to join us. We'll pay you if it's money you want," Phillips stated causing Naruto to give a snort in response.

"Does it look like I need anymore money Chester? It's nice, but I can do without all of this," Naruto gestured. "So no, I don't want your money, that's cute though," the blond chuckled.

"Good men are dying out there Uzumaki," Philips growled but Naruto didn't look moved. "We may have great weapons and funding, but it's not the weapons that win wars, it's men! And we need a good man, the best man, and that's you!"

"I'm flattered, but no," Naruto refused with a flat tone. "I've been around the world several times Phillips; every continent, almost every country, every big city. There are good people everywhere, not just in America. But there are also bad people everywhere, even _in_ America. Why should I take part in a war that kills the good men fighting for their country? While the bad men cower and hide back home?" Naruto wondered. "Because I live in America, doesn't mean I desire to be American. The land of the brave and free? Not the only land, I just happen to live here because I'm comfortable here," Naruto shrugged. "I'm tired of war, and frankly, it's never going to stop, so why try and stop it?" he then drank the rest of his scotch before placing his glass on the counter. "You both know how to let yourselves out,"

With that he began to walk off, but before he left he stopped when he heard Peggy speak, "You haven't left the U.S because it's your home," she told him. "In every single record the government has of you, you fight with the U.S. You may have been around the world, visited lots of places, but you always come back here," She told him. "This is your home Naruto, why not fight for it?" Naruto frowned as he gazed at the wall ahead of him in silence. He then glanced back to her and said one last thing before he left,

"Maybe I'm tired of fighting."

"Here you go,"

"Thanks," Naruto accepted the glass cup filled with tequila. He ignored the bar scene around him as he gazed at the drink in front of him. A few hours after his two guests left and he finished his training he cleaned himself up, got dressed in one of his fancy black suits and headed to a club. For the last thirty minutes or so he kept to himself simply drinking to keep his mind at bay.

It wasn't working.

His mind was currently wrapped around what Peggy had said about his home. When she had said that, a feeling of sadness washed over him as large city appeared in his mind, Konoha. It had been so long since he's actually seen it, he went out of his way to take the image from his brain and paint on a great canvas so it would always amaze him when he looked at it.

He painted quite a bit when he wasn't training or reading. He liked to paint, it calmed it quite a bit, he understood why Sai enjoyed doing it. Sometimes he would paint whatever came to mind, or a sight he was looking at; but what he really enjoyed was painting the images that stuck in his head. Cities, Nature, people…all memories. It usually takes him a day or so for him to finish it, and when he does, he is left speechless and nostalgic.

He missed Konoha, it was really the only actual physical place he truly referred to as home. So when Peggy stated that America was his home, it struck a cord. A part with him agreed with her, while the other part wasn't so sure. Did fighting for only this country make it his home? After all he did his damn best to protect the soldiers that he fought with, to make sure they made it back home to their families. And he did do his damn best to kill whatever threat was made to his home, even if it put his life in grave danger.

She was also right in the fact he always came back to the U.S even if he lived in different states. Sure he lived in Italy, England, Russia, Nigeria and lots of other countries, but they were always for short times before he returned to America. There were times he did feel like America and Konoha were similar. So maybe she was right, perhaps America was his home, and he just didn't accept it yet.

With a sigh, Naruto grabbed the glass of tequila and looked up, catching the eyes of a beautiful blond woman with shining blue eyes sitting across from him. From the looks of it she had a curvy frame which the red dress she was wearing only helped. Naruto returned the smile even though it wasn't as bright as hers.

"She's a pretty one," he heard and looked to the side to see a man sit beside him. The man was of average height with a muscular build, he had dark brown blackish short cropped wavy hair with long full side burns and a five o'clock shadow. "Thought I smelled you here,"

"Logan," Naruto greeted as he glanced back to the woman then looked away as he finished his tequila. "Where's Victor, from the lack of a bloody scent I'm guessing he's not with you," Naruto grumbled.

"Nope, he's off doing his own thing I guess," Logan shrugged. He then glanced to the woman who was still gazing at Naruto but the blond man was ignoring her as he gazed at something else. "You going to talk to her?"

"Not my type,"

Logan gave a mirthful chuckle in response, "She's not fat, attractive and has a pussy, completely your type. When's the last time you got laid?" he wondered and Naruto gave a grumble, "What was that?"

"Two nights ago," Naruto spoke up and Logan gave a smirk of amusement. "Not the point, I don't feel like entertaining anyone tonight. You can have a shot at her," Naruto suggested but Logan shook his head. "What are you doing here Logan?"

"Well, I came here for a drink," Logan shrugged. "I just so happened to smell fox and found you here. I'm not staying long though, I got somewhere to be tomorrow morning," he stated as he ordered his drink. Naruto glanced to him with a raised brow so Logan answered, "I enlisted not too long ago, serving in the 29th infantry division,"

Naruto gazed at him with a slight look of surprise before he turned away, eyeing his glass. "Victor too?" Logan nodded his head and Naruto gave short sigh, "Why?"

"Why not?" Logan shrugged as he accepted his glass. "I get to serve my country and it gives me something to do," The man snorted. "Not everyone is like you who can simply decide to stop and just paint for the rest of their lives. And to be honest, I didn't think you would stop."

"Serving my country?" Naruto grumbled.

"Fighting," Logan corrected and Naruto glanced to him confused. "You're a natural born fighter Naruto, just like Victor is a natural born killer. You like to kill yeah, but it's more of in a battle sense. When you fight, you look like your having a blast, never thought you'd retire old man,"

"I don't know," The blond sighed. "Everyday I train for hours on end, and yet I don't know for what, I'm not fighting. Earlier I gave the excuse because I was tired of it, but…I think it's because I don't know what my purpose is,"

"Why have a complicated purpose?" Logan wondered as he drank his drink. "Some do it to serve their country, some do it because they want to be a hero. Everyone has a purpose, maybe yours is just because you like to fight; the thrill of battle excites you, so you fight. What other reason should there be?" Naruto was silent in thought but he slowly nodded, understanding what his good friend was saying. "You'll figure it out bub," Logan smirked as he stood up. "And when you do, I'm sure I'll either see you kicking ass, or painting a pretty flower," the man then patted and gripped Naruto's shoulder. "I'll see you soon,"

"Likewise," Naruto smiled genuinely. "And tell bag lady to not be too wild out there," he advised and Logan chuckled as he nodded.

"He'll get a kick out of that," Logan muttered before he gave Naruto one last farewell nod before he walked off, leaving the blond alone. Naruto's smile softened as he gazed at his empty glass, subconsciously he reached into his shirt, playing with the green crystal around his neck. Another thing about him he had no clue about, but he had a feeling it was very special to him…he just couldn't remember why.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" he heard and Naruto blinked, coming out of his thoughts. He shook his head in response before glancing to the side to see who it was and was a bit surprised to see it was an old man who looked very familiar with his graying short trimmed beard, round glasses and balding head. "Hello Naruto,"

"Dr. Erskine," Naruto greeted, "What are you doing here?" he wondered. His eyes then narrowed slightly, his tone becoming dry, "Did Carter and Philips send you?"

"Neither," Erskine smiled gently. "I came here to talk to you myself, I have some information that I feel you would like to know," he said a bit excitedly and Naruto raised a brow as he gave the man his full attention. "I've completed the super serum,"

Naruto's eyes widened as he gave a big grin, "That's great! Are you sure it will work?" he asked curiously and Erskine nodded his head. "Well good, I hope you get a good candidate…it's not going to be me is it?" Naruto blanched.

"No no, I've found someone already," Erskine shook his head with a chuckle. "He should be heading to training tomorrow in fact. I believe he is the perfect candidate for the serum, however I would like you to evaluate him as well," he stated and Naruto gave the man a confused look. "You are just as much of a creator as I am, it was thanks to you I gained the idea, and thanks to your DNA that I was able to complete and stabilize it,"

"Oh come on doc, you really don't want me to help you in this situation again, not after last time," Naruto muttered in slight sadness and with a sigh. Erskine placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook his head.

"What happened back then was not your fault, he was dying anyway and he knew the risks. Besides, he was good candidate, just with grave health problems; and I think you will like this one, I just need to know for sure," Erskine tried to convince with Naruto actually thinking it over. After a bit, he glanced to Erskine and gave a small smile.

"Well doc I'll take your word for it, go ahead and go with it. You're a good friend of mine and I trust your judgment," Naruto smiled. Erskine returned it before he gave a sigh and leaned back in the chair some. "But," Naruto spoke up with a sigh, "If you _really_ want me to see if this candidate is good or not, then I'll go,"

Erskine smiled brightly giving a happy nod, "Good. I will send a car for you tomorrow morning then," The doctor grinned and Naruto nodded in understanding. Looking at his watch, Erskine gave frown, "Damn, as much as I would love to share a drink and celebrate my friend, I have to get home," Naruto smiled in understanding as he shook the doctors hand. "We will discuss more soon."

"Looking forward to it doc, tell Greta I said hello," Naruto bid and Erskine smiled with a nod before he quickly departed. Naruto gave a chuckle as he turned to his drink and decided he would have one more before heading home. "Another glass please."

"Of course sir," the bar tender nodded with a small smile.

"This one's on me," the two men heard; both turning to see who the next person was to visit him. Naruto was surprised to see it was the blond woman that had sat across from him, standing beside him with a bright seductive smile. "That is if you don't mind?"

"By all means," Naruto allowed with a small charming smile, causing a light blush to stain her cheeks. The woman sat down beside him, her eyes never leaving him. "Naruto," he introduced holding out his hand.

"Barabra," she returned, shaking it. "I was wondering why you hadn't come talk to me, then your friend with the side burns asked me to brighten your night," Barabra told him and Naruto's brow twitched as he thought of a smirking Logan. "Am I doing a good job so far?" she wondered, moving her dress to the side to show her creamy leg. Naruto gazed at it for a few moments in thought before he looked back up at her, his charming smile now on full blast.

"Not just yet, but I know how you can," he said in a seductive tone of his own, his voice dropping a level and becoming a bit more husky. Barabra gave a light giggle as she leaned forward to sit closer to him, and she licked her lips abit slowly before smiling.

"Do tell."

"Good night?"

Naruto glanced to Erskine as they rode in a jeep to the training camp. As he thought on his answer, the sound of his name being moaned, screamed, cried and whispered pleasurably, played in his ear, making him shift a bit in his seat. "You can say that," he said with a smirk. "You?"

"Not so good," Erskine grumbled earning a chuckle from the blond. "I don't think I've ever seen you dress so casual," the doctor pointed out as he glanced to Naruto. The blond gave a shrug in response as he wore black pants an orange short sleeve shirt with a black leather biker jacket over his shirt. His attention was given to the camp they pulled up too which was occupied by the trainees and the instructors. Some were already doing exercises, and the ones who weren't were in a straight line at attention; he figured they were the recruits.

Walking down the line was Agent Carter with an officer behind her holding a box. Getting out of the car, Naruto and Erskine stood back a bit watching as she addressed them with a strict tone and a stoic persona. "Gentlemen I'm Agent Carter," The woman introduced herself. "I supervise all operations of this division," she stated before stopping in front of one of the recruits who smirked at her.

"What's with the accent Queen Victoria? I thought I was signing up for the U.S army," he sneered lightly. "Gilmore Hodge, your majesty," he said in a mocking tone, bowing as well. She then told him to step forward and put his right foot forward as well, which he did though with the same arrogant smirk on his lips. "Are we gonna wrassle? Cause I know a few moves I know you'll like," he winked.

Carter simply gazed at him with a blank expression before rearing her first back and decking him across the face, dropping him automatically. "That was sweet," Naruto whistled as he walked up to her, surprising her greatly as she turned around to see him. "But if you want to max the damage you have to turn your fist as your swinging it, adds more power in a snap,"

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Carter demanded in a confused happy tone before she cleared her throat and gave a small smile, her tone changing a bit but the joy was still there. "Not that I'm glad to see you're here,"

Naruto chuckled as he gave a shrug, "I'm here on business with the doc, though I might've changed my mind as well. But don't get your hopes up," he winked causing her to blush lightly. "You, asswipe," Naruto called to Hodge in an authoritative yet laid back tone, "Get up and apologize," he ordered.

"Y-yes sir," Hodge nodded as he shuffled to his feet sniffing, deciding not to question whoever this man was. "I apologize for my previous outburst ma'am!" he stated. Both Carter and Naruto looked at him, then Naruto looked at her and she gave a light nod.

"Good, now I'm not your leader here, but the next time any of you decide to disrespect this woman…" Naruto then swung his fist, bashing Hodge in the face making him drop, groaning in pain as he held his bloody nose. "You're going to get something much worse then that love tap. See how I turned my fist?" He asked Carter who nodded her head. Turning back to Hodge he spoke, "Get up soldier, I didn't even hit you that hard," Naruto grumbled.

Hodge managed to get up as he held his bloody nose and Naruto stepped to him, making him flinch. "At ease," the blond grumbled as he batted away Hodges hand so he could see the broken nose. "Let this be a lesson to you kid, you respect those who are your commanding officers, man or woman, ya got me?" he said quietly.

"Y-yes sir, sorry sir," Hodge nodded, truly understanding what the man was saying.

"Good," Naruto nodded as he gripped Hodge's nose and put back in to place causing him to scream in pain. "Endure the pain, if your going to be in a war, you need to get used to it," Naruto advised to all of them before he stepped back.

"Uzumaki! If you're done helping Agent Carter break in these recruits, then step aside!" Colonel Philips ordered as he made himself known.

"Aye aye captain!" Naruto shouted with a mock salute before he waved him off with his hand and stood back with an amused Erskine.

"He's happy to see you," Erskine chuckled and Naruto gave a grumble as he crossed his arms, both watching and listening to Philips give his speech about good men and weapons, the same one he tried giving Naruto yesterday. However he gave a short pause when his eyes landed on one of the recruits before he glanced to Erskine who gave a small smirk.

"So I'm guessing the little guy is the candidate?" Naruto said to Erskine in a mutter. "He's frail, he's small, and short, two different things, his head seems to heavy for his body, he's lanky, looks like he can't breathe that good and did I say his head is big?" Naruto listed as he glanced to Erskine who simply wrinkled his nose. "So I'm guessing your going off of personality then?"

"Give him a chance…"

"I didn't say no, did I?" Naruto cut him off with a smirk and Erskine blinked before shaking his head with a small smile. Turning his head back to gaze at the recruit he gave a small smile, "I hope he can impress me," he muttered and Erskine nodded his smile getting a bit bigger.

"I'm sure he will."

"Lets go! Double time!"

Both Naruto and Carter turned around to see the group of recruits take a short break in front of a flag pole. The two sat in a car having a general good natured conversation as they observed the recruits taking a short break. "You see this flag?" the instructor pointed to the waving flag on the pole. "It has never been grabbed, first man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter," the instructor told them. And quickly the tired recruits raced to the pole and began trying to climb it, but Naruto noticed Steve Rogers stand back watching them as well.

The instructor egged them on as they all failed, not even getting a meter off the ground; the attempts were quite pathetic. After a minute or so, the group gave up and began to get ready for their run. The driver started the car and was going to drive off but Naruto stopped him as he paid attention to Steve who walked up to the pole. The man gained a studious look as he ignored the instructor who yelled at him. Steve hummed before he pulled out both bolts to the pole, letting it fall. The instructor went silent as he and the others watched Steve grab the flag and hand it to the instructor, thanking him before hopping in the back of the car.

Both Naruto and Carter gave him different looks, Carter looked impressed and Naruto had a cheeky grin on his face. "Men win wars, but good brains do too," Naruto told the group before he offered a fist to Steve who blinked at it before he bumped his own with Naruto's. "Nice work Rogers,"

"Thank you sir," Steve smiled cheerfully as the car took off.

Later that day, Naruto stood with Erskine and Phillips as they observed the recruits do push ups with Carter being their instructor. All of them were having quite a bit of a time as they were tired, but no one had more of a hard time than Steve who could barely get up but was doing his best. "I like him," Naruto shrugged and Phillips looked towards him with an incredulous look while Erskine had a grin. "What? He's better than the others, it's not always about being big; in this situation, it's about heart, and Rogers there has a lot of heart," Naruto gestured to his fellow blond with a nod, "Look at him," They all did only to see he was struggling very much to do another push up, causing Phillips to gaze at him with a raised brow. "What? I didn't say he was big did I?" the blond snorted in defense.

"Look when you brought a 90-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. Thought he may be useful to you. like a gerbil," Phillips shrugged as he turned to Erskine. "I never thought you'd pick him, and _never_ thought _you_ of all people would agree," the man rounded on Naruto who shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for underdogs," Naruto responded. "Sure if you stick a needle in his arm it'll go right through him, but like I said, he has heart," Naruto said as he crossed his arms, watching Steve with a small smile.

"I'm looking for qualities beyond physical, and I am well aware of your efforts with Brandt," Erskine added patting Phillips shoulder. "But Steve is the clear choice."

"Hodge passed every test we gave him, he's big, he's fast, he's a soldier," Phillips argued while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He's a bully, along with punks like the rest of them. Watch this," Naruto smirked as he grabbed a grenade and flicked off the switch before he tossed to the group. "Grenade!" he barked. All of them jumped in shock, running away, with Hodge being the first. However, to Phillips shock and Naruto's amusement, Steve dived on top of the grenade, holding it under him, waiting for death.

But after a few moments passed and no explosion, Steve opened his eyes, surprised to see he wasn't dead. "Is this a test?" he asked, looking to Carter who had a kind impressed smile on her features.

"Yup, and you passed," Naruto spoke up as he helped the small man up, dusting him off. "Man oh man, you just keep getting better," Naruto chuckled. "The rest of you? Might as well go home, because you're a bunch of pussies! No offense Peg."

"None taken," Carter shook her head with a smile. Naruto then turned back to the recruits before he scoffed; he then looked in the direction of Erskine and a bashful Phillips, giving them a thumbs up with a goofy grin.

"You whip these bitches into men," Naruto told Peg as he put his arm around Steve in a friendly gesture, "Me and Steve here are going to have a drink, lets go bud."

"Um sure?"

"Five times? That's the most I've ever heard really,"

"Yeah, it's a lot," Steve responded as he ate the medium rare steak in front of him. Naruto sat across from him, both sitting not too far from the rest of the recruits that were still being instructed by Agent Carter.

"There a reason why? I mean why so eager to go to war?" Naruto asked as he drank a glass of red wine. "There is always the high chance that you could die out there, especially a scrawny guy like you." Steve didn't take offense as he nodded his head as he gave a thoughtful smile with a determined look in his eye that Naruto liked.

"Yeah, but is it so wrong to serve my country besides paying taxes and buying bonds?" Steve wondered and Naruto pursed his lips in thought. "I mean yeah it's dangerous, but it serves a purpose in life. I don't want to kill anybody really, I just want to protect what I love,"

"Aye," Naruto agreed softly with a smile. "You really impress me Steve. I've watched all of you recruits and besides you their pretty…average. There is always that one who is the star, he's strong, he's fast, and he might have good brains. Then there are those who are in between, who do a good job but aren't exactly noticeable. Then there are the two who are weaker than the others but one is stronger than the other. This whole group is like that," Naruto muttered as he watched the recruits train. "But you, not only do you not give up, but you don't let the others get in your head and you use it too! I think that's really good, and makes you stand out," Naruto grinned. "It's been quite some time since I've met someone like you, such a pure heart,"

"T-thank you," Steve smiled a bit stunned by Naruto's praise. "May I ask about you?" he wondered and the man raised a brow as he ate his steak. "I mean for the past week you've been watching us with Agent Carter, talking with the colonel, and even instructing us sometimes. Yet you don't wear army clothing or even addressed with a title,"

"Well that's because I'm just a soldier kid," Naruto shrugged. "I don't exactly do the whole title thing, I shouldn't have one for you to give me a certain amount of respect, maybe as a leader, but not as a soldier. But if you want to be technical, you could say I'm a General," Naruto said casually causing Steve to look surprised. "Don't call me that, but I am,"

"But you don't look old enough to be a General, maybe a colonel but…"

"Kid, I'm old…like, maybe even older than old," Naruto cut him off. "Don't let the my good looks fool ya" Naruto shrugged with a smirk. Steve only looked at him in shock and Naruto glanced up to him, "I mean come on is it really that hard to believe?" Steve nodded his head slowly and Naruto deflated slightly but gave another shrug. "Meh, you get used to it after awhile. So, I noticed you got a thing for Peggy," Naruto changed the subject causing Steve to reboot and look at Naruto in surprise. "I've seen the way you look at her, and don't worry I'm not going to hit you,"

"Well um, I think she's very beautiful," Steve nodded his head. "Y-your not…"

"Dating her? Nah, passed that. We tried, didn't exactly work out, so we stayed friends. She's single by the way, I think you should try, you're a good guy and she needs someone like you," Naruto smiled as he glanced to Peggy. The woman turned catching him in her eye and she gave a smile and he returned it. "Yeah, she really does," he muttered quietly. "Welp!" Naruto sighed suddenly as he wiped his mouth. "I'm stuffed,"

"I am too," Steve nodded in agreement, "Thank you sir for the meal," Steve thanked him and Naruto just waved him off.

"Call me Naruto, and your welcome. Think of it as a start to a new friendship," Naruto smiled offering his fist and Steve bumped the fist with his own, a smile on his face. "Go ahead and have the rest of the day to relax, you got a big day tomorrow. And if anyone tries to get on ya, point them in my direction," Naruto smirked.

"I will," Steve nodded as he stood up and began to walk off, "Thank you again, Naruto," with that the recruit left for his cabin. Naruto smile softly before he sighed.

"No, thank you Steve."

 **So I've updated the story a bit, to fit what I needed to fit and do what I needed to do so it can all make sense and mesh better than it was meshing before. Because before it was just a mess that really wasn't necessary. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

 **Chapter Two**

"Surprised?"

Steve turned his head to look at Naruto who stood beside him on his left wearing a fancy black suit with an orange tie, yet his hair remained the same golden blond mess. Turning his gaze back to the machine he would be operated with, he gave a slow nod of his head. "No need, Morning Peg,"

"Naruto," Agent Carter greeted the handsome blond as she stood on Steve's right. "C'mon," she waved and Steve followed her down the stairs while Naruto stood put watching the proceedings below with a bored look. He glanced to the side to see Phillips was making talk with the senator and a few "Important" people, he rolled his eyes and gave a huff; he never was one for Politics and all that bullshit. They way he saw it politicians were selfish professional liars trying to paint the country in their image; the soldiers fought the war while the old men talk, after not being able to become Hokage, he learned to ignore the politics.

His attention was then directed back towards the floor where he saw Peggy walking up the stairs with a slight sheepish expression on her face. He then looked to Steve who was strapped into the machine, trying his best not to look nervous. Naruto smiled and gave him a thumbs up and Steve nodded his head in thanks. "It won't kill him will it?" Peggy asked as she stood beside the blond man.

"No, it can," Naruto shook his head, speaking in a casual tone causing her to look at him in surprise. "But I don't think it will," he smirked and he gripped her shoulder to comfort her, "Easy Peg, your boyfriend will make it out alive,"

"He's not my boyfriend," She grumbled and he gave a teasing chuckle making her elbow him in the ribs earning a light grunt. "Jerk,"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Erskine spoke up into the mic gathering everyone's attention once he flicked it a few times. "Today we don't take the first step to annihilation, but the first step to the path to peace," the doctor stated as Steve was continued to be strapped up. Erskine continued to explain the procedure and Peggy left for the booth where it was safe though she noticed Naruto didn't budge.

"Aren't you coming? Its safer in there," She pointed and he shook his head in response, his eyes never leaving the machine Steve was in.

"Yeah for them, I don't do dickwads in suits," Naruto muttered, his hands in his pockets. "Plus, if anything pops off I'm right here, but you go ahead," the blond waved her off and she nodded her head, going into the booth and taking a seat.

"Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one…" Erskine counted before the operation began. Steve hissed in pain as he felt the multiple injections, his eyes bugging out. "Now Mr. Stark," the doctor told Howard who lowered a knob. This caused the chair to lift and stand straight then the doors to close. The tubes were secured and once Erskine checked to see if Steve was okay, the operation preceded.

Howard began to slowly turn the large wheel, causing a bright light to emit from the machine window. Most wore sunglasses or covered their eyes a bit, but Naruto stood there not flinching as he watched completely focused. Everything seemed to go seamlessly with the vital-signs normal, until the machine reached seventy percent and Steve let out a loud painful scream. Getting worried Peggy came out of the booth telling them to shut it down while Erskine was banging on the doors to see if Steve was okay.

"Let him be," Naruto spoke up surprising them, his position never changing. "It's going to hurt a lot, nothing you can do about it. If he wants you to stop he will tell you," he informed he then glanced to Howard, "Keep going, he can do this." Howard look from Naruto to Erskine who gazed at Naruto with a slight worried look in his eyes. Naruto gave the man a nod, which caused Erskine to give a nod to Howard who turned the wheel more. Within moments the machine reached one-hundred percent, causing sparks to fly and lights to flicker. The machine powered down, turning off, everyone gazing with baited breaths though Naruto had a smirk on his lips.

The doors opened, revealing a taller and muscular Steven Rogers who panted lightly as Erskine and Howard helped him out. Naruto's smirk remained as he watched the dickwads in suits rush out of the booth in excitement. He gave a chuckle when Peggy rushed down as well to see if Steve was okay, and prevented herself from touching his pecs, reaching for a shirt.

As the suits got closer to Steve, Naruto made an entrance by jumping off the balcony and landing right in the middle of them with a light thud. "Yo," Naruto greeted with a grin as Steve put on a shirt, "This look suits you, much better than your scrawny one, don't you agree Peg?" Naruto teased her causing her to blush lightly but elbow him in the ribs once again.

However everyone ducked down due to the booth exploding, shocked by the action. "Stop him!" Erskine shouted as he saw the culprit grab the last serum. In response the man pulled out a gun and shot Erskine twice in the chest as he ran up the stairs. Naruto and Steve both watched their friend fall with wide eyes.

Being the closest to him, Steve caught him gazing at him in worry and shock; Erskine gave shallow breaths as he pointed to Steve's heart. Almost immediately, Steve bolted up the stairs giving chase allowing Naruto to hold his friend who gave him a sad smile. "Doc," Naruto whispered, speechless.

"Follow your heart, my friend," Erskine wheezed before he closed his eyes, his body going limp. Naruto was silent as he gazed at his friend's corpse and a feeling of dread and anger washed over him. Gently laying his friend on the ground, Naruto stood up and pushed past those in his way, ignoring Peggy's calls. As he made his way up the stairs, Naruto's brisk walk turned into a slow jog before he began running then sprinting before he became a full out blur. Raged fueled him, death being the only thought floating in his mind; as he ran out of the fake antique shop he simply followed the path of minor destruction, ignoring all around him.

He mad a sharp left, running down an open ally to see Erskine's killer being tossed up from out the water with Steve not too far from behind. The man swiped at Steve with a knife but he dodged and threw a kick, causing the serum to go flying. Naruto snarled as Steve began to interrogate him and before the man could bite something in his tooth, Naruto pushed Steve out of the way and held the man's mouth open.

"NO!" Naruto snapped as he glared down at the man with glowing azure eyes, "You **_will not_** take the easy way out!" Naruto growled as punched the man in the face, knocking him unconscious. He then reached into the man's mouth and ripped out the cyanide tooth. He flicked it in the water before hefting up his victim onto his shoulders then glanced to Steve. "I will handle it from here," Naruto said quietly before he walked off, leaving a worried confused Steve.

"I don't know what's inside this thing, or how it works. We're not even close to this technology."

"Then who is?" Phillips wondered as he stood beside the irate senator, both gazing at the submarine jet that was currently being inspected by Howard Stark.

"Hydra," they all heard and turned their attention to the voice. What they saw was a rough looking Naruto, while he didn't have bags under his eyes he looked drained; the fancy suit he was wearing didn't look as fancy anymore as the sleeves were rolled up, the buttons to his shirt unbuttoned a bit while it was also untucked, and his tie was loose. What they also noticed was what looked like dried blood on his suit it and a bit on his cheek.

"You look terrible," Phillips grumbled as he eyed the blond up and down. Naruto gave him an uncaring glance in response as he gazed at the submarine jet, "Where have you been and where is our culprit?"

"Dead," Naruto answered somewhat stiffly. "But don't worry, I got some information out of the bastard before he succumbed to his…injuries," Naruto paused with a light dark smirk, rolling his neck. "As for where I was, cooling off. But enough about me," he grumbled as he glanced up towards the med room to see Steve caught sight of them and was on his way with Agent Carter.

"For your information Senator," Naruto brought up in a somewhat rough annoyed tone. "I don't like you, so before I go on, I want you to know I partly blame you for the death of my friend. If you had half a brain and wasn't so worried about being the "good guy" with your number of committee's, you would have had a better chance of figuring out you had a german spy ride with _you_ to the presentation," Naruto growled out, his eyes glaring hard into the surprised man. "Because of your sloppy mistake, ignorance and arrogance, my friend is dead; so be sure to know that I am not rude because that's my nature, I'm rude because I don't like you, understand?"

Brandt gazed at him along with the others, surprised by his explanation. "Moving on, Hydra is the Nazi-deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt, but that bastard has bigger ambitions," Naruto continued on not even glancing to the two new arrivals that were Carter and Rogers. "It's practically a cult, they worship Schmidt, think he's invincible,"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Brandt questioned with a slight sneer which Naruto decided to ignore, because if he got angry there would be no stopping him until he was satisfied…and he was hard to satisfy in his rage mode.

"I spoke to the president this morning," Philips stated as he turned and walked over to Carter. "As of today the SSR is being retasked," this caused Carter to look slightly confused. "We are taking the fight to Hydra, pack your bags Agent Carter, you too Stark, we're flying to London tonight," Phillips informed before he looked to Naruto. "Uzumaki, it would be a…"

"Sir, if you're going after Schmidt I want in," Steve interrupted in a hurry. Phillips looked towards Steve and raised a brow before he shook his head.

"You're an experiment, you're going to Alamogordo,"

"The serum worked," Steve said slightly confused.

"I asked for an army, all I got was you. You are not enough," Phillips stated causing Steve too look away a bit disappointed. "As I was saying, Uzumaki it would…"

"No," Naruto refused, never looking away from the submarine. "If Steve is not enough, how am I enough? I'm just one man remember?" he snorted as he glared at Phillips who pursed his lips. "Forget it Chester, I'm not helping you in this war, not when your too blind and foolish to see past what you could have," Naruto waved him off. Phillips said nothing, deciding to just go on with his business.

"With all due respect to the colonel, I think we're missing the point here," Brandt spoke up as he stood in front of Steve. "I've seen you in action Steve, more importantly, the whole country's seen it. Paper," he snapped and his assistant showed the newspaper with Steve on the cover holding a taxi door as a shield. "The enlistment line has grown since your picture hit the newsstands,"

"What's your point Brandt?" Naruto demanded in a annoyed tone as he gazed at the man who frowned lightly before he continued with Steve who looked somewhat interested.

"You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab," Brandt stated and Naruto said nothing, though he agreed. "Son, do you want to serve your country? On the most important battlefield of the war?"

"Sir, that's all I want," Steve stated and Brandt smiled as he held his hand out.

"Then congratulations, you just got promoted."

"So Star spangled man with a plan, how much longer are you going to be in show biz?"

"I have no idea, but it's been a six months and it's getting annoying," Steve gave a grumble as he slowly paced around Naruto who paced around him as well, both facing off each other with relaxed looks of concentration. "I mean having my own comic book, movie and commercials are cool but I don't know. What do you think?"

"Honestly?" Naruto asked as he studied Steve who studied him as well but gave a nod. "Besides the fact I've smashed just about all of your dancers on multiple occasions…I think it's pretty stupid," Naruto muttered before he swung the bo staff in his hands at Steve who blocked it with his own.

Quickly Naruto brought it back and swung to the left only to be blocked vertically, he then threw a round kick which was ducked and Steve lunged forward with a spin, swinging his staff. With a loud resounding clap, Naruto blocked the attack; both men pushed against the other before they decided to back off by hopping back.

"You're a sex maniac, don't you ever want to settle down?" Steve wondered. Naruto gave a snort in response as he lunged at Steve, delivering three fast pace blows which were weakly defended against. Naruto ended with a low blow before he stepped back, spun then uppercut Steve with the staff earning a grunt as he fell back.

"Perhaps, when I find the right woman who won't mind me staying the same age for the rest of her entire life. Plus it would be nice to have a woman, maybe a few that are like me in the whole not aging thing," Naruto shrugged and Steve looked at him with an incredulous look as he managed to get back up.

"A few?"

"What? I think Polygamy is awesome for the people who do it right. Besides, just because it's not legal in the U.S doesn't mean it's not legal anywhere else. The hard part is finding women willing to share relationship wise," Naruto explained before he chuckled. "If I stayed with one woman, I would break her, sexually, mentally and emotionally,"

Steve could only sigh at his good friend and mentor, "We're getting off track," he muttered as he continued to pace around his fellow blond. Naruto got back into position and Steve did as well, though their conversation kept going. "I honestly think I'm going anywhere really except becoming a celebrity, and not even a war celebrity. I wanted to be on the field and serve my country, not serve them by being some icon trying to sell bonds,"

"Don't like it? Do something about it," Naruto shrugged in response. "It's your own fault for listening to that idiot Senator, now you either shut up and keep doing what your doing, or take an actual stand," Naruto continued. "But I have a question for you," the blond muttered. Steve raised a brow as his friend seemed a bit serious, but then he broke out into that goofy grin of his, "What's with you and that Monroe chick? You two have been awfully close mister star spangled man with a plan," Naruto teased and Steve gave light roll of his eyes as he tried to put a face to the name.

He didn't know of any mon… "You mean Marilyn?" he asked and Naruto gave a shrug as he didn't know the girls full name. "Nothing is going on between us, she's been asking me for advice is all," he shrugged before he narrowed his eyes slightly, "Whats up with you and Peggy?"

"Absolutely nothing," Naruto responded as he lunged at Steve, swinging the staff at him with power in his arms. Steve managed to block and avoid some but, he noticed Naruto's speed was picking up which resulted in him actually getting hit. "Haven't talked to her much, we happen to see each other sometimes but it's no whole romantic type thing," Naruto continued as he avoided Steve's counter by ducking and responded with his own swing to Steve's legs, knocking him off his feet. Steve gave a grunt as he fell on the ground and gazed up at Naruto who had put the end of his bow to his face, "You need to be more alert. Focusing on one thing when there are multiple variables that could get you killed is stupid," Naruto advised and Steve gave an understanding nod. Backing off, Naruto put the staff away as Steve got up rolling his shoulders.

"You know, perhaps you should give Marilyn a shot," Steve suggested casually as he put away his staff, Naruto glanced at him with a curious expression, basically demanding to know what he was talking about. "I mean a serious shot, like relationship shot, she's a nice girl, and I'm sure she can handle whatever you throw at her,"

Naruto gazed at him before he turned away from his friend and walked to the sideline for a drink of water. "And why should I? Maybe I'm happy the way I am? Sexing as many women I want simply because they flock to me," Naruto shrugged with a smirk and Steve shook his head with a sigh.

"But do you really want to be a bachelor forever if it so happens you do live forever? I mean what if you don't and you actually are aging but don't know it? You could die tomorrow due to being so old, don't you want to spend your time with someone you have a special intimate bond with? Like a wife, or maybe your kids?" Steve asked and Naruto gave him a blank look.

The look was not on purpose, his mind was acting on it's own, giving him visions of himself smiling and laughing happily as he held onto the pink haired woman named Sakura, while she held onto a wrapped bundle what he assumed was a baby. Blinking he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed and saddened at the same time. "Naruto?" Steve called and the whiskered blond gave a quiet grunt before he shook his head and began to walk off.

"I have someone special two actually, a bottle of tequila and a box of Cuban cigars," the blond told Steve who frowned at his friend who left the training room. He looked around with a sigh, slowly shaking his head.

For the past six months he has been getting close to Naruto due to the man deciding to be his mentor in the whole being a super soldier thing. Every single day, even when he was tired from being a celebrity, Naruto would still have him train. He learned different fighting moves for both offence and defense, whether it be hand to hand combat or with weapons. Of course he was curious as to how Naruto knew all of these different styles with some he has never head before; his answer was world tour.

A sigh escaped him however, he just wished he was needed for this war.

"How many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?"

Silence and blank looks were given to Steve as he stood on the stage, in front of a mass group of army soldiers stationed in Italy, five miles from the front. "Okay um…" he said awkwardly before he looked around, "I need a volunteer!"

"I already volunteered how do you think I got here?!" one soldier said from the crowd, earning laughs.

"Bring back the girls!" Another shouted which brought on cheers from the rest of the soldiers in agreement.

Steve looked confused and unsure what to do as he looked to the back of the stage then towards the army. "Um, I think they only know the one song, but I'll see what I can do,"

"You do that sweet heart!"

"Nice boots tinkerbell!"

"C'mon guys, we're all on the same team here," Steve sighed, he liked his boots.

"Hey Captain! Sign this!" a soldier yelled out as he stood up and mooned Steve, causing him to look away in disgust and embarrassment while the others cheered and laughed. He then proceeded to block tomatoes being thrown at him with his shield; he lifted his shield up some more ready to block an oncoming one, but he paused when he heard the laughs go silent.

Moving his shield he saw Naruto standing in front of him with a tomato in his hand, as he had caught it. The blond didn't look amused, and showed he wasn't amused by reeling back his arm and bringing it forward with a single motion, releasing the tomato. It then slammed against the original throwers face so hard that he flew back and hit the ground.

"Back to your stations!" Naruto snarled and they all began doing so, not wanting to mess whoever this guy was. As he watched them leave Naruto turned around to do so as well, passing by Steve who looked somewhat ashamed,

"Nice speech Twinkle toes."

"Colonel Phillips,"

"Well if it isn't the star spangled man with a plan; you're here too huh?" Phillips muttered as he gazed at Steve then glanced to Carter who was surprised to see Naruto sitting in a chair not that far away watching the soldiers go about their business.

"Naruto?"

"Yo," the blond returned with a lazy wave.

"I need the casualty list from Azzano," Steve ordered in a commanding tone and Phillips narrowed his eyes at him.

"You don't get to give me the orders son," Phillips stated in his own commanding tone.

"I just need one name, Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th," Steve stated and Naruto glanced back towards him before facing forward again. Phillips glared towards Carter scolding her lightly but Steve ignored it and continued, "Please tell me if he's alive sir, B-A-R-"

"I can spell," the colonel snapped lightly, before he sighed and shuffled through papers. "I've signed more of these condolence letters than I would care to count, but the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry,"

"Doesn't mean he isn't dead," Naruto spoke up and they looked towards him as he continued to gaze out. "You planning a rescue mission Chester?"

"It's called "winning the war","

"Too long," Steve shook his head. "If you know where they are why not at least-"

"They're thirty miles behind the lines, through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more than we'd save, but I don't expect for you to know that because you're a chorus girl," Phillips sneered as he glanced to Steve who clenched his jaw.

"Careful Colonel, this Chorus girls recently took lessons in kicking ass," Naruto warned with a light chuckle, "You wouldn't want to get on his bad side more than you have," the blond suggested and Phillips raised a brow as he glanced to Steve.

"Whatever, if I understand correctly, the poster says you got somewhere to be in thirty minutes," Phillips muttered in a condescending tone as he walked off to another table, ending the conversation. Steve said nothing in return as his enhanced eyes gazed at the map in front of him, once he got what he needed he walked off.

Peggy gazed after him, glanced to an amused Naruto then looked back towards the map. "If you got something to say now would be the best time to keep it to yourself," Phillips said from behind her and she did so before walking off. Phillips glanced towards Peggy before looking back to his stack of papers, "Hey Uzumaki, what did you mean by…" he looked up to see the blond was gone, nowhere in sight.

In response he gave a sigh.

"You told me that you thought I was meant for more than this, did you mean that?"

"Probably, but even if she didn't, you are," Peggy and Steve turned away from each other to see Naruto walking towards them, a cigar in his mouth as he puffed it, despite it was still drizzling. Steve and Peggy took note of his attire, which was a long black trench coat with the sleeves cut short, a white shirt that was probably sleeveless, black pants, boots, along with shin guards, forearm guards and black gloves.

"You're not going to stop me are you?" Steve asked with slightly narrowed eyes and Naruto gave him a look, before glancing to Peggy. He debated on saying something to Steve but decided to just ignore it and focus on Peggy.

"You got a plane or something Peg? This jeep isn't going to get us there fast enough," the blond stated and Peggy nodded her head as she turned to Steve with a small determined smile.

"Yes, I meant every word," she told him confidently and he nodded his head with his own smile while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hello, can you guys have your sappy moment later? I believe we have a Bucky to save?" Naruto reminded and the two blushed lightly in embarrassment, before Peggy led them to their mode of transportation. As Steve and Naruto walked beside each other, the former glanced to his fellow blond and raised a brow.

"When did you start smoking?"

"Just now," Naruto answered with a shrug and Steve nodded his head, deciding not to lecture his friend. Wasn't like it would harm him anyway, from what they both knew at least.

"Your friend Logan?"

"You got it bub."

"The Hydra camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges, it's a factory of some kind."

Steve nodded his head as he paid attention to Peggy as they went over the map, Naruto was standing at the exit, gazing out the window with a bored look on his face. "We should be able to drop you right on their doorstep," Howard said from the pilot seat.

"Just get us as close as you can," Steve said as he made sure everything was secure. "You know you two are going to be in a lot of trouble when you land,"

"And you won't?" Peggy returned with a raised brow.

"We'll just shoot them and move on, no big deal," Naruto replied back with a shrug. "Run out of bullets? Still fast and strong enough to beat them with our bare hands, give them the ol fisticuffs," the man smirked.

"Agent Carter, if we're not in too much of hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue," Howard offered, causing Peggy to tense while Steve looked between the two then Naruto who rolled his eyes.

"Just keep being a pilot Stark," Naruto ordered the man with a bit of edge to his tone. "And for your info twinkle toes, Fondue is just a fancy word for bread and cheese, don't get your panties in a bunch," Naruto grumbled as he turned away, unknowingly yet knowingly setting Peggy and Steve at ease.

"This your transponder, activate it when your ready," Peggy ordered Steve, handing him a remote. "The signal will lead us straight to you," the agent informed just before the plane began to rock due to them being fired at from below.

"Looks like we've been spotted," Naruto muttered, rolling his neck and shoulders. "Let's go Twinkle toes, we're up," Naruto ordered as he opened the door, surprising Peggy just as Steve got up.

"Wait! We're taking you all the way in! Get back here! NARUTO!" Peggy ordered then screamed as she saw her friend give her a mocking two finger salute before falling out of the plane purposely.

"As soon as we're clear turn this thing around and get the hell out of here!" Steve ordered as he put on his goggles then dove out of the plane, making Peggy's eyes pop even more. As she tried her best to watch after them, she couldn't see anything as the two quickly were swallowed by the darkness, but she was able to see Steve's parachute but Naruto's never…

Glancing behind her she saw one sealed parachute on the floor and her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Bastard."

"So what's the plan?"

"There's a plan?" Naruto asked as he dusted himself off after landing safely and completely unharmed. Steve looked at him with a shocked expression and Naruto gave a shrug, "Well I guess we go in there, kick ass, find you friend and as many prisoners as we can then haul ass out of there," Naruto shrugged.

"That doesn't sound like a very well thought out plan," Steve grumbled causing Naruto to snort as he continued on.

"I'm not one for strategy," the whiskered blond admitted. "Now enough chit chat, let's move, double time," with that said, he took off running at blurring speeds with Steve not too far behind. The two did their best to move silently through the woods, intent on finding the base before daybreak. It wasn't long when they finally came across the base which looked heavily guarded just from one spot glance. It was gated off with moving spotlights inside. Naruto debated whether or not he should sneak inside, or make himself known by charging in and killing all in his way. However this wasn't his mission, it was Steve's.

Looking towards his friend he saw him rush after a driving truck and followed after him. Not soon after, two armored soldiers were thrown out, tumbling to the ground; hopping over them, Naruto entered the truck, surprising Steve. "So you really don't have a plan?" Steve asked and Naruto gave a snort in response before he noticed they came to a stop. Steve moved to the exit and held up his shield just as a guard opened up the flap and peeked inside only to get bashed by the shield, knocking him out. Quickly, the two hopped out and continued on without trying to alert others.

"I have a plan now," Naruto whispered as they ran through the row of tanks, before looking around and continuing on. Steve glanced to him and gave a nod, with a relieved smile. The blond man then pointed and Steve looked up to where he was pointing.

"We head to that tower,"

"Ugh…"

"You didn't let me finish," Naruto cut him off with a scowl, "Rude ass…we head to that tower, I'll see what the hell is going on in this base, you find the prisoners and your friend. Let them loose, and I'll know it's time to get out,"

"That's better," Steve smirked.

"Shut up,"

Once the two had entered the tower they immediately split up, going off in a directions they figured were right. Naruto headed left while Steve headed right, and as they ran down the hallways, they unknowingly crossed each other. Naruto soon reached a door, and once he did he knocked on it, causing it to be opened by a guard poking his head out only for Naruto to punch him in the face, drag him out then break his neck. Once he dragged the body out of sight, he walked through the door and carefully gave a good scan.

What he saw not only alarmed him but made him slightly worry. The entire room was filled with big weaponry and vehicles. Turning a corner he came across an object that held some blue capsules, raising a brow he took on and examined it before pocketing it then another three. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of gunfire, figuring that was the signal, Naruto quickly decided to find a way out.

He gave a short pause when he heard the alarm starting to beep, and moments after, the hallway he had entered was swarmed with guards. The guards noticed him, and began to shoot at him, but every bullet missed. Figuring they were blocking his way out, he didn't hesitate in rushing them. Once he collided with the first, he simply continued on, throwing devastating skilled punches, spin kicks, elbows, knees, and head-butts to the soldiers.

By the time he was done, all the guards were either dead or completely unconscious and he had a bullet wound in his left shoulder. He raised a brow as gazed at the bullet and a moment later it was ejected out of his shoulder falling to the ground, the wound healing up. With a small smirk he continued on, glancing to the camera. As he turned down the hall, cutting a corner he was thoroughly shocked when he was hit with something, causing him to go flying and smash into a wall.

"What the fuck?" Naruto groaned as it had been awhile since he felt a similar pain. Prying himself out of the wall he rolled his shoulders and neck and looked towards his attacker to see it was a man. Naruto raised a brow as he gazed at the man who was the same height as he was, along with a similar build. He wore black pants with boots, along with a short sleeve black shirt that looked skin tight. The man also wore a full black helmet, keeping his identity a secret.

"And you are?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. The man didn't answer as he simply charged at Naruto at blurring speeds; the blond scrunched up his face and blocked the punch that was aimed towards his gut. With his other hand, Naruto grabbed the other fist, side stepped, released both hands while still stepping so he was behind the man and aimed a punch to the back of his spine.

He was able to succeed and Naruto continued on to bash the man in the back but he was surprised when the man reached back, grabbed onto his jacket and was able to pick him up. The man then brought Naruto over his head and slammed him into the wall…again. He then proceeded to smash his fists into Naruto's gut as he stuck to the wall upside down.

Once he felt Naruto had enough, the man grabbed him again and threw him across the hall. With a grunt, Naruto fell to the ground and rolled before he slowly picked himself up. With a sigh he opened his eyes and gazed at his enemy walking towards him. "So you want to play huh? Okay, I'm game," Naruto grinned viciously

Naruto stood up and took off his jacket, tossing it to the side. He then rushed at his enemy who picked up his own pace, running towards him as well, the two met fists, causing a shockwave of power to emit from the blow. This didn't stop Naruto in the slightest as he brought back his fist, and grabbed his opponents outstretched arm, and with an amazing show of strength, lifted him up with one arm above his head then slammed him on the ground.

Pressing forward with his onslaught, he began to jump on the man's chest, smashing him deeper into the ground. Sensing danger, the man backflipped just as his enemy moved to grab his leg; Naruto skidded to a halt and watched his opponent stood back up and turned to face him in fighting position. The man rushed forward towards Naruto, throwing his fists and lifting his legs for kicks.

Naruto deflected each blow with effective mastery, and decided to finally counter. The man threw his fist out once again, outstretching his arm and Naruto balled his fist up and delivered an uppercut to the man's arm, breaking it. There was no indication the man felt pain, nor did Naruto care as with his other fist he threw it, punching the man in his core. Stepping back, with his right leg, he brought it up and kicked the man's head with a ferocious power.

A snap was heard right before his opponent flew to the side, crashing into the wall. Naruto snorted in amusement as he shook his head, "And here I thought I was presented with a challenge," he grumbled before he walked passed the body to grab his jacket. As he dust it off and put it on, he paused as he heard movement behind him.

Turning around he was greatly surprised when his opponent was directly in front of him, releasing his arm to smash his fist against Naruto's face. The blond was knocked off his feet and went flying to the end of the hallway smashing against the wall. Quickly he shook off his dizziness and got out of the wall just as the enemy appeared once again in a blur, ready to smash his fist against his face again.

Naruto balled and twisted his fist, gritted his teeth and pushed his fist forward, grinding it into the man's stomach earning an audible groan. "RAH!" Naruto yelled as he blasted the man away, down the hall and through the wall. The blond gave a huff as he gazed down the hallway where he sent his opponent. The blond stumbled slightly as the entire base shook, and with his trained ears he was able to hear multiple big explosions. "Time to high tail out of here," he muttered as he turned left and ran down the hallway to find his way out. As he continued to run he looked down at his hand and frowned in thought,

' _Guy felt familiar.'_

"Senator Brandt, I regret to report that Captain Steve G. Rogers went missing behind enemy lines on the third. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful, as a result I must declare Captain Rogers killed in action. Period,"

Agent Carter who stood at the entrance of the tent gave a small sigh as she walked in, gaining the Colonel's attention. "The last surveillance flight is back," she muttered, setting down photos. "No sign of activity,"

"Go get a cup of coffee corporal," Phillips ordered as he examined the pictures with a careful eye. "I can't touch Stark, he's rich. And he's the army's number one's weapon contractor; can't put it on Uzumaki because he is probably just as dead as Rogers. You are neither," he stated turning to her as he set down the photos with annoyance.

"With respect sir, I don't regret my actions," Peggy stated with a stoic expression, "And I don't think neither Captain Rogers or Naruto did either," she added causing him to scowl with narrowed eyes.

"What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions? I took a chance with you Agent Carter, and now America's Golden boy, number one soldier, and a lot of good men are dead," he pointed out with a frown. "Cause you had a crush,"

"It wasn't that, I had faith," She snapped back with a cold tone.

"Well I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down," he countered, the two glaring at each other. However their attention was given to the soldiers that began running past their tent, all going in a certain direction. "The hell is going on?" he muttered as he walked out, Peggy following after she took a deep breath to calm herself.

The soldiers came to a stop at the entrance of the camp, their eyes went wide when they saw the familiar face of Steven Rogers followed by a group of men that they recognized as their soldiers. Not too far from behind Steve was Naruto who looked somewhat tired as his eyes were half lidded giving him a bored sleepy expression.

Not only were the men looking in somewhat decent health, they were also armed; and as they continued on into the camp, all were able to see the tank and jeep they possessed. "Look who it is!" someone yelled, causing cheers and applause to be given.

Steve smiled as he glanced to Bucky who gave him a small smile in return. The Captain then looked towards Naruto who just looked forward his expression never changing, causing the man to chuckle slightly. Walking deeper into the camp, they came to a stop as they met up with a shocked Peggy and Phillips, Steve then gave a firm crisp salute.

"Some of these men need medical attention," he stated as Phillips looked around. "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action," he added which surprised the colonel while Naruto rolled his eyes giving an unintelligent mutter.

Phillips then looked towards Naruto, "You as well Uzumaki?" his answer was just a deadpan look. "I see…well that won't be necessary," Phillips stated as he gave Rogers a small smile who returned it. Turning around he walked passed Peggy, "Faith huh?"

Peggy then walked towards the two men, gazing at both of them, though her focus was more on Steve. "You're late," she told them. Steve frowned as he pulled out a device and gave a sheepish smile.

"Couldn't call my ride," he told her and she gazed at it with a slight amused smile, before gazing at him with a twinkle of happiness in her eyes.

"HEY! Let's hear it for Captain America!" Bucky yelled, causing the men to cheer for Steve, causing him to look around somewhat surprised. Peggy glanced to Naruto who had a pained nostalgic look on his face, as he gazed at Steve then the people cheering for him.

"Naruto are you okay?" she asked him, wondering if he was jealous of the praise Steve was getting. Naruto gripped his head and shook his head slowly, moving past them all giving a low mutter.

"I need a drink."

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

 **Chapter Three**

"We are going to set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass,"

"Yippe," Naruto grumbled as he stood beside Peggy and Steve, drinking some whiskey. He glanced over to Phillips assistant who was a pretty blond woman, handing him few files.

"What do you say Rogers, it's your map," Phillips pointed out as he looked at the man while the assistant looked between Steve and Naruto but was more captivated by the latter, who gave a light chuckle as she gave him a lustful gaze. "You think you can wipe Hydra off of it?"

"Yes sir," Steve nodded. "I'll need a team though,"

"Isn't Uzumaki enough?" Phillips asked, looking towards the second blond who wasn't paying much attention, too busy playing his staring game with the assistant. "Uzumaki," Phillips called and the blond broke away his gaze slowly, looking towards Phillips with a curious raised brow expression.

"What?"

Phillips clenched his jaw and took a deep breath to calm himself while Peggy spoke up, "Captain Rogers just asked for a team, we are wondering why you aren't enough considering your status and skills,"

"Ask him," Naruto shrugged as he took another sip of whiskey. Phillips and Carter looked towards Steve who gave a slight sigh with a small smile.

"Well, while Naruto here is pretty handy in his own right, and probably can do much better than the whole army, I believe the more people I have on my team, the more things can get done," Steve stated. Naruto hummed in thought before turning back to the blond woman who gave him a small smile.

"Well we're already putting together the best men, besides Uzumaki," Phillips stated and Rogers shook his head with a small smirk.

"With all due respect sir, so am I."

"Should you be drinking so much?"

"You're not my dad! Always telling me to do something, stupid fuckin doodoo head," Naruto mocked Steve who rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's not like its affecting me in the least bit," he shrugged as he drunk down some rum, glancing to the table of men not too far away from them. "So that's your team of best men eh? I've seen better,"

"I'm sure you have old man," Steve teased earning a grunt in response. "But I've seen them in action and I liked what I saw. I just need you and Bucky," he informed and Naruto glanced to him. "Look I know you said you wouldn't join the army, but I'm not asking you too. I'm asking you to help a friend,"

Naruto stared at him before turning away, not giving a response. Steve gave a sigh and patted him on the back before he walked off into another room to talk to Bucky. Naruto sat there with an unreadable expression on his face, thinking about the options before him.

It was quite obvious Steve was now being given the respect he deserved, and his training was basically complete. There was no need for him to stay around anymore, he could go home and do what he did best, drink, train and fuck. But did he really want to go back to that lifestyle? While it was relaxing, it wasn't…fun. In fact it was quite boring and repetitive.

Now fighting that masked character, that was fun. It had been awhile since he had a fight like that, the last person he fought like that being one Victor Creed. But that was a good thirty years back, and he hasn't had a good fight since. Soldiers were easy to break, easy to kill. One good punch could blow up their spine from the inside, one good flick to the forehead could knock their head off. So while it was amusing to slaughter an army, it got boring rather fast.

Maybe it was because he had no purpose? What was his purpose besides to protect this country? That was such a basic purpose, a purpose that all soldiers have, which is why they are soldiers. Besides, without him, his country would still be protected, like it was when he had no parts in this war. So perhaps he needed another purpose, a stronger more meaningful purpose.

But the problem was…what could that be?

"Naruto,"

His attention was suddenly given to the person who called him and he was surprised to see Peggy before him in a stunning red dress, looking rather beautiful. "Damn,"

"Too much red?" she asked and he shook his head as he turned away and began to drink. "What's wrong then?"

"If Steve wasn't my friend and you weren't feeling him, I would fuck the hell out of you right now, with your dress on," he said bluntly causing her to blush. She wanted to say something on that subject but decided not too, knowing that it would be something she would regret later. "Well um, Stark has some equipment for you and Steve to try out tomorrow morning,"

"Okay," he shrugged. "You want me to tell him?"

"No, I'll tell him. Do you know where he is?" she asked, looking around but couldn't spot him, ignoring the looks she was getting.

"In the other room talking to Bucky," he answered. Thanking him she began to walk off in that direction, "Peg," Naruto called making her stop and turn to him. "You got all dolled up for a reason, go through with it?" he ordered. She pursed her lips but said nothing, walking off. Shaking his head with a low chuckle, he put the glass to his lips,

"Silly girl."

"Hey, I'm looking for Stark,"

"He's in with Colonel Phillips,"

Naruto gave a short sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, deciding to wait till someone showed up to bring him into the room. A part of him expected to show up to this meeting with Steve, another part of him didn't. And it seemed Peggy had followed through with his order and her mission, as he had a sneaky suspicion Steve was with her…all night.

"Of course you're welcome to wait," the woman said in a somewhat sultry tone, gaining his attention. He looked to her and realized it was the Colonel's cute blond assistant in the chair, reading a newspaper. Naruto raised a brow but simply obliged, as he sat on the table and waited for something to happen. "I read about what you and Captain Rogers did," she stated, showing him the newspaper headline which was ' _400 Soldiers Liberated!_ '.

"Well, it was no big deal I guess. Steve wanted to save his friend, found others, so we decided to just bring them along," Naruto shrugged, to him it really was no big deal. He's done much more 'heroic' stuff during war times, it got to the point where it wasn't that great to him anymore.

"I think it's a big deal. You saved nearly 400 men," the assistant stated as she set the paper down.

"Sure," Naruto muttered. "Though it's not that big of a deal Ms…"

"Lorraine," she supplied and he nodded. "Tell that to their wives," Lorraine smiled lightly standing up and walking over to him.

"Don't think they were married though,"

"You're a hero,"

"Depends on how you see it I guess,"

"The women of America owe you and Captain Rogers their thanks," Lorraine stated as she grabbed onto the collar of his jacket pulling him forward, causing him to raise a brow. She lifted him up and walked backwards till they were hiding behind a shelf so they were out of sight. "And seeing as they're not here…" she then pressed her lips against his.

Naruto gave an inward chuckle as he returned Lorraine's kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist and his hands gripping her butt. Lorraine moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss by pushing her tongue into his mouth which he greeted with his own.

The two quietly made out, feeling each other up, and it wasn't before long that Naruto had began to dominate Lorraine, as he pushed her against the wall and held her arms above her head. Removing his lips from her, but keeping his face close he began to trail kisses down her jaw and on her neck before settling on her ear lobe, nibbling on it making her squeak lightly and suck her teeth in pleasure.

"You want me to tear into you, don't you?"

"Y-yes please," she whispered. "Rip me apart," Lorraine pleaded and he gave a beastly grin as he held her arms up with one hand and had is other dive beneath her skirt and slide past her panties feeling just how wet she was. "Ah! Yesss!" she hissed, biting her lip as she felt his finger enter inside her, wiggling around.

"Such a naughty assistant you are Lorraine," he whispered in her ear making her whimper. "What would the Colonel say if he found out? What would he do?" he wondered before biting down on her earlobe hard making her grunt slightly. "You feel that don't you?" Naruto asked as he grinded against her, causing her to nod. "Do you know what that is?" she nodded her head again. "You want it right? You want to touch it, you want to kiss it, swallow it, ride it…you want to _feel_ it right?"

"Yes, yes, Yes!" she moaned as he began to suck on her neck, leaving a hickey. "I want it _so_ bad! I _want_ it!"

"Well, that's going to have to be at another time darling," she heard and suddenly his warmth was gone, the pleasure she felt radiating through her body disappeared. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto turning around walking away from her to speak with Agent Carter.

"He's ready for you Naruto," Peggy told him with a smile and he nodded his head as she walked off to lead him. Naruto then looked Lorraine's direction and gave a wink before he followed after Peggy, thus leaving Lorraine all hot and bothered.

"I assume it was good?"

"What are you talking about?" Peggy asked Naruto, glancing to him as he walked beside her. He then glanced back at her, giving her a look which made her blush. She then looked away from him and was silent for a few moments. "He was nice…"

"I'm sensing a but," he figured with a raised brow and she blushed even more. "What? He didn't let you cum or something?"

"He wasn't as good as you, you are still the best I've ever had," Peggy said quietly. Naruto said nothing as he continued walking forward and gave a shrug.

"I know," he didn't even stop while Peggy did, looking at him with a look of surprise.

"What?!"

"So you aren't interested in any of this?"

"Nope," Naruto shook his head as he stood beside Howard, the two watching Steve play with his new shield which was made out of vibranium. "I heal rapidly from just about any wound, so there is no need for a suit or a shield to protect me. I'm not a overly huge fan of guns either, I have a sense and skills of a warrior," Naruto shrugged. "Don't ask me how I know this, because I have no clue,"

"You don't want a cool costume or anything?" Stark asked and Naruto snorted in amusement shaking his head.

"I already have a costume, my jacket, gloves, combat pants, and boots. I don't need much of anything else really," Naruto shrugged. Howard frowned in thought and Naruto glanced to him before he sighed, "But if you're so intent on giving me something, there are a few things I need,"

Howard gave a smirk as he turned to Naruto with a note pad and a pen. The blond raised a brow before he shook his head and spoke, "I need new forearm and shin guards that can be put through hell, a new jacket like this one except damage proof," Naruto listed. "No rush,"

"I will see what I can do,"

"What do you think you're going Uzumaki?"

"I'm going to interrogate Zola, you got a problem with it? Too bad," Naruto stated as he walked down the hall to the room where Dr. Zola was being held, ready for questioning.

"I do have a problem with it, and since I do, you are not going anywhere. I'm afraid you are not in the right state of mind too interrogate him, we need him alive, not dead," Phillips countered causing Naruto to stop and turn around.

"No, what you need, is information," Naruto stated. "Offering him some steak will not make him talk," the blond shook his head. "Slamming his head against the table a few times, and breaking a few fingers, that will make him talk,"

"I'm ordering you to stand down Uzumaki," Phillips stated in a serious tone and Naruto walked towards him, causing the soldiers in the hallway to tense and grab their guns. But the blond simply stood up against the colonel, his sapphire eyes burning red.

"Listen bub, I was given a choice to either join his team or work for the damn government. I at first chose neither, I didn't feel the need to continue working for the army nor did I think Steven needed my help. But in the end, Steve is my friend so I joined _him_. Not the U.S government," he clarified with a growl. Yeah he could have done some missions that were not concerned with Steve at all, probably to help end the war, but what would that grant him? He was over being a soldier for a government that used him more than appreciated him. So instead he fought with his friend, who so happened to be trying to stop a war. Did he seem like a follower? Yeah, but he got to have a bit of amusement and it got the job done.

"Three months," Naruto said quietly. "For three months I battled with Steve's rag tag team. For three months I made friends with these men, I planned with them, fought with them, protected them, shared victory with them. I at first wasn't sure if I was going to exactly like this, and I was right…but then I got over it," Naruto explained with a quiet yet heated tone.

"For three months I grew closer with these men, seeing them as good loyal men. And one of these men was Bucky, while the kid may have been a bit foolish and sarcastic, he was still a good man, and a good friend. His death, is Zola's fault just as much as it is Schmidt's. I nor Steve could save him, and that will plague me for the rest of my life like everything else," Naruto continued on. "Steve is busy grieving, but if he was in my place right now, he would probably kill Zola. I'm not going to kill him, oh not yet. I just want to relieve some stress and get some information is all,"

Phillips said nothing as he sighed as Naruto took the plate of steak from him and turned around walking off. "You don't order me around Chester, never have, never will," the blond told him as he walked down the hall and entered the room Zola was being held.

When he entered he saw the small man standing inspecting the room. Naruto set the tray on the table, and sat down; "Sit," Naruto ordered in a cool collected tone. Zola was hesitant but did so. He raised a brow as he looked at the plate, then back up to Naruto with a curious tone, but Naruto could tell the man was paranoid.

"What is this?"

"Steak,"

"What is in it?"

"Cow," the blond responded as he sat back in his chair and gazed at Zola. "Do you know how difficult it probably was to get you that when other inmates eat gruel?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. Zola frowned as he shook his head lightly, refusing the meal.

"I don't eat meat, it disagrees with me."

"Your fat head says otherwise," Naruto countered causing the doctor's brow to twitch. "But fine, does Cyanide give you diarrhea too? Or are you too picky to eat that," the blond snorted. "If you won't eat it, I will," Naruto shrugged as he began to cut into the steak before popping a piece in his mouth, "Delicious," Zola watched with a slightly curious look as Naruto ate it, "You thought this was poison, but trust me, if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't poison your food," Naruto shook his head. "I would snap your neck, or rip a hole into your chest, maybe deliver cuts all of your body and watch you bleed to death…so many ways, it's hard to choose really,"

The doctor tried not to shudder as the tone in Naruto voice gave him chills, it was eerily calm but was filled with blood thirst. "Every Hydra agent my team has captured always try to crunch a little pill, sometimes we let them, most times we don't, depends how we're feeling that day," Naruto went on. "But not you Zola, so I'm guessing that you want to live right?" Naruto figured.

"You're trying to intimidate me," Zola stated trying to leave the nervousness out of his voice. Naruto gave a chuckle as he gazed at Zola.

"Intimidate you? No, I don't do intimidation," Naruto shook his head. He then stood up as he popped another piece of steak into his mouth. Zola eyed him as the man paced around the table a couple of times before slamming Zola's head against the table, causing the man to grunt in pain. "I inflict pain," Naruto said, his voice still calm.

"You are a liability Zola," Naruto stated as he continued to pace around, eating a potato as he passed the plate. Zola lifted his head and grabbed his head, "A liability to Schmidt that is, he's going to kill you if you so happen to return to him," Naruto brought up. "You know more about Schmidt than anyone, and we both know that he is a paranoid bastard. So if you so happen to return to him, somewhat unscathed, he will probably think you snitched, then he will kill you,"

Zola watched Naruto and clenched his jaw. "The government is planning to take you back to Switzerland, saying how you gave us valuable information and fully co-operated" Naruto stated. "Of course, Schmidt will know that is a lie, doesn't mean he still won't kill you though," the blond snorted. "Oh, and lets not forget the last man you cost us was a good friend of mine, and Captain Roger's closest friend,"

Cue the head slam.

Zola gave another pained grunt as his vision was becoming blurry, "So I can guarantee you will not get any protection. So it's you or Schmidt. I personally was just going to get my information and kill you, be done with it ya know? But you're not my kill, your Steve's. So I'm not going to kill you…can't say you won't be put through the ringer though,"

Cue the head slam.

"Ugh," Zola groaned as he was starting to lose consciousness. Gripping his aching head he glared at Naruto and began to speak, "S-schmidt believes he walks in the footsteps of the gods," the man started and Naruto paced around eating more steak, listening. "Only the world itself will satisfy him!"

"And you realize that he is crazy don't you?" Naruto added and Zola gave a snort of his own.

"The sanity of the plan is of no consequence, and that is because he can do it!"

Cue head slam.

"Don't get loud with me midget!" Naruto growled as Zola was gaining a migraine. "So am I safe to assume that his target is the world then?" the blond wondered as it made sense. If the world itself satisfied him, then it made sense for him to knockout every major city of every superpower. Zola said nothing as he looked away and gave a sigh.

"His target is everywhere," Zola told him. Naruto paused in his step humming to himself before he nodded his head. Watching the man eat the rest of his steak, he questioned him, "What is going to happen to me now? I gave you the information you wanted." Naruto said nothing as he continued to pace around…

Cue head slam.

"So what are we supposed to do? It's not like we can just knock on the front door,"

"I say that's exactly what we do," Naruto stated as he sat to the side of Steve who was looking at a file. "I believe this has gone on long enough, besides, we've been sneaking around so much it's only natural for him to expect us to try and sneak around again,"

"What are you saying then?" Peggy wondered as all eyes were on the handsome blond. Naruto shrugged as he gazed at the table, a nostalgic look in his eyes that both Steve and Peggy have seen before, which usually resulted in Naruto drinking heavily when it passed.

"An old teacher of mine taught me to expect the unexpected," Naruto stated as the image of a man with a silver hair in a weird haircut with a headband covering his left eye and mask covering the bottom half of his face, appeared in his head. "By knocking on the front door, it's unexpected, so we should assume for him to expect that,"

The group seem lost but Naruto continued, "Which is why we do something that's not only expected…but unexpected as well to the point he can't expect it. So knocking on the front door…" Naruto trailed off as Steve finally realized what his mentor was saying and finished it for him, smirking as he did so.

"…Is exactly what we're going to do,"

Steve gazed forward, keeping focused as he rode on a motorcycle through the forest, headed for the Hydra base. He glanced back when he felt something bounce of his shield to see a group of Hydra soldiers riding on motorcycles as well, following him.

He turned his head back forward, he made a sharp turn to the left, causing them to follow, but he was able to have them lose sight of him. What they did find however was one Naruto Uzumaki standing before them as they came closer. The hydra soldiers disregarded the blond, which was a mistake that cost them their lives.

Steve gave a smirk as he heard the screams followed by explosions from where he led the soldiers to Naruto. He continued on, remaining focused. As he continued to ride through the forest, making quick turns, he reached the entrance of the Hydra base which was being guarded by a tank that fired blue energy blasts at him. Grabbing his shield and putting it before him he continued to ride towards it, not anxious in the least bit as each shot kept missing. As he was yard or so away from it, a blur was seen from the corner of his eye, and a few moments later the tank exploded, allowing him to ride past and onto the ramp.

When he landed, in the court yard, he jumped off the bike and began to fight the soldiers that gravitated to him, ignoring the fact that a good amount of them were already dead with their blood staining the ground. The bike exploded against the garage door just as Steve deflected a blast and punched a soldier, aiming to break bones and knock unconscious. With his mighty power he was able to knock away all those he hit, though he caught sight of a blur running throughout the courtyard, passing soldiers who suddenly fell dead due to their chests being slashed open or their throats to being sliced. Suddenly Steve was caught in between two large soldiers possessing flame throwers and firing them.

He no loner had to worry about that as one's head rolled off his shoulders and in the next moment the other was sliced in half. Steve smirked but it soon fell when he was surrounded by a horde of soldiers aiming at him. "I think we've been got pal," Steve said as he felt Naruto's back press against his, the blond possessing a Qwan Dao, it's blade covered in fresh blood.

"Seems like it," Naruto muttered as he glanced around. "Guess we should surrender…" the blond grumbled and Steve nodded, the two putting away their weapon and shield, and raising their hands up.

A group of them carefully grabbed the two, putting them in their custody and bringing them to their leader. Within minutes they were walking down halls and entered the office of Johann Schmidt as he came down from his desk, greeting the two with, "Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say you two do it better than anyone,"

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you Red," Naruto smirked causing Schmidt to gaze upon him. "By the way, I see you got a nose problem, I know a really good doctor that could…"

"Silence!" Schmidt ordered as he punched Naruto in the face. Seeing the blond was now quiet at the moment he continued, gazing at Steve. "But there are limits, concerning you Captain. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?"

"He told me you were insane," Steve responded.

"I second that,"

"Shut up!" Schmidt shouted as he punched Naruto again, causing the blond to grunt then hum shaking his head he shook off the minor pain he felt in his mouth. "He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine,"

"Um excuse me but I don't think my blood counts as rightfully yours," Naruto spoke up and Schmidt growled at him before he realized what was said. "Yeah that's right ya red skull freak, my blood is the reason you are…well a red skull freak,"

Schmidt punched Naruto again, before he turned to Steve glaring at him. "What made _you_ so special? He gave you everything!" The man demanded and Steve just gave a shrug with a small smirk.

"Nothing, I'm just a kid from Brooklyn," this seemed to push Schmidt over the edge as he punched Steve then back handed him before punching him in the gut, dropping him to his knees. And just because, he punched Naruto then kneed him in the gut, causing the man to drop to his knees as well.

"We can do this all day pal," Naruto stated and Schmidt backhanded him before pulling out a pistol that readied it's blue energy.

"I am on tight schedule," Schmidt stated before his attention was given to the men that were sliding down a zip line to crash into the window. Both Naruto and Steve took this chance to break free from their guards, with Naruto breaking their legs and Steve punching them then moving them as a shield which disappeared due to Schmidt firing the pistol.

The men crashed through the windows and began firing their machine guns killing the soldiers present while Schmidt ran out of the room. Both Naruto and Steve grabbed their respective equipment and ran out the room, and down the hallway. "I'll go left, you go right," Naruto ordered and Steve nodded as he fist bumped Naruto and ran off. The blond ran down his hallway as well, unclipping his weapon from his back as he came across a full set of soldiers. This didn't stop him, as he continued on, hacking and slashing through them with ease as if he had a hot knife and they were butter.

"CUT OFF ONE HEAD TWO MORE SHALL…GLUGH!" the soldier was silenced as Naruto cut off his head then cut off two more heads of soldiers, before he continued to push through just as his backup arrived.

"Move down!" Naruto signaled and they nodded, running down the hallways. Naruto followed after them, while hearing explosions and gun fire from outside, meaning the Colonel's forces were on scene. As he continued to run down the hall with the squad, there was an explosion that blew them back and caused him to skid back. The blond waved the dust out of his face as he looked around to see none of his men were dead but had minor injuries. He then turned his attention to the cause of the explosion to see it was a person he thought he had dealt with three months ago. "How the hell are you still alive?"

He received no verbal answer, not that he expected one. But he did receive a physical answer as the masked man ran down the hall at him at full speed. "Get away from here now!" Naruto ordered the team before he grunted as he was tackled successfully by the enemy and was smashed through the walls till they entered an empty room in the base, and he was thrown against the brick wall.

Naruto groaned in actual pain, well it was more like a sore feeling really. Slowly managing to get up to his feet, he rolled his neck and shoulders and dusted himself off, looking around as he did so. He sucked his teeth in annoyance when he saw his Qwan Dao was broken in pieces. He however gave his attention to the sound of a light thud; looking towards the ground he saw the helmet of his mysterious enemy on the ground. Raising his gaze he laid eyes on his unmasked opponent and his eyes went wide. "T-troy?" Naruto called out to the man who looked very familiar to him, even though there was some changes about him.

Under the helmet was a handsome looking man, but what Naruto once remembered as slight pale skin was now slightly bronze, and his once green eyes were now golden amber, not to mention his messy shoulder length brown hair was now pitch black and now short and cropped. He had a hard look to his face, his eyes formed into a glare. "I'm not Troy, not anymore…my name is Mars," the man identified and Naruto frowned. "And you, are going to die today!" Mars growled but Naruto gazed him confused as to what was going on.

"You're supposed to be dead, I watched you die," Naruto declared. "I buried you myself!" the blond roared before his eyes flashed red as he realized something. "Schmidt, he did this didn't he? He…"

"Schmidt had nothing to do with this! I was given a second chance, from the gods. Thanks to them I can have my revenge! And once I do, I will finally be free from this curse!" Mars grinned madly and Naruto gazed at him, still confused. "You don't understand do you?"

"Not in the least bit," he muttered and Mars chuckled as he gazed at the man.

"Still the same aren't ya whisker face? Well let me explain then, I did die…I died from that foolish experiment thanks to you and that doctor! For what seemed like years I was tormented until one of the gods gave me the chance to end the tormenting. He restored my life and gave me power!" he explained and Naruto remained silent as he went on.

"I was happy I was going to surprise you and Heather, but imagine how broken and angry I was when I came to see that Heather, my baby sister was dead! YOU PROMISED YOU'D SAVE HER! YOU PROMISED YOU'D PROTECT HER!" Mars screamed as he suddenly rushed at Naruto and tackled him again, slamming him into the wall. "I trusted you! I believed you! I hate you!"

Naruto growled as he batted away Mars's hands and then kicked him away. "Stop being an idiot Troy! You know damn well Heather's death had nothing to do with me! She had an even more powerful disease than yours! One that had no cure! How the hell was I supposed to protect and save her from that huh? She was miserable! She hated every moment she was alive!"

"I don't believe you!" Mars roared as he stood up. "Heather was strong and positive! There was no way she would let some stupid disease get her down! It's thanks to you, my sister is dead! It's thanks to you I died! This is all your fault! And thanks to the gods I will have my revenge and I will kill you!"

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and began to take off his jacket and tossed it to the side, ' _I'm sorry Troy, but I don't have the patience or the time to deal with this or even care for that matter_ ,' Naruto thought as he gazed at the raging man before him. ' _The kid I knew was never this hateful, never this foolish. You're right, you aren't Troy, because I buried Troy ten years ago. You are just another enemy that I have to kill, and I will have no regrets in doing so_ ,' Naruto shook his head as he slid into a fighting position.

"Let's go Mars, I'm on a time crunch," Naruto stated. Mars smirked as he ran at Naruto and began to throw his fists at Naruto which was blocked and deflected. Naruto moved a thrown to the side and countered with a punch to the face before gripping his hair and bringing down his head to knee him in the face. With a swipe of his leg, Naruto kicked Mars of his feet, and slammed him to the ground.

Mars growled as he jumped up and delivered a kick to Naruto's head which was ducked under. He then tried punching the blond but ended up missing, with a snarl he backed up and tried a round kick which was grabbed. He grunted as his body was twisted due to Naruto twisting his leg, he was then thrown, tumbling across the ground.

Naruto paced around as he waited for Mars to lose his cool, he really was no longer in the mood for games and needed to end this quickly. Mars managed to stand up and Naruto decided to taunt him, "So this god gave you power huh? Where is it? Because I'm waiting for you to shoot out fire, or make an earthquake, or better yet, can you push me away with your mind? Come on, where's this power huh?"

"Don't…MOCK ME!" Mars screamed as he ran at Naruto, who jumped out of the way of a punch which made a crater in the ground. He then jumped towards Naruto into the air and threw a kick which was blocked, spinning around he moved to punch Naruto's side but the blond twisted out of the way before he countered with a kick to the head, sending Mars back to the ground.

"I'm done," Naruto sighed as he landed on the ground just as Mars was getting up. The man looked confused and shocked at what Naruto said who raised his hands up, "I'm done, I'm not fighting you anymore. You're not fun," Naruto muttered as he walked to get his jacket.

"You can't just stop fighting! FIGHT ME!" Mars ordered but Naruto ignored him as he patted down his jacket and slipped it on. "Uzumaki! FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD!" he screamed but Naruto ignored him and began walking to the forced entrance. "UZUMAKI!" Mars hollered as he ran at Naruto with a power charged fist. He then jumped at Naruto with a mad grin, "DIE!"

The blond didn't bother turning around as Mars neared him, but right before he could be touched, he spun around and surprised Mars with the Qwan Dao blade in his hand, which he used to cut off Mars's head. The body dropped not too long after the head, and Naruto frowned as he tossed the blade and continued on with a sigh. It took him a total of ten minutes to reach the control room where Phillips and Carter were currently stationed, and he realized the base was under their command now. "Naruto!" Peggy called and greeted him with a hug which he returned. "Where have you been?!" she demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it," he sighed shaking his head. "What's going on? Where's Steve?"

" _Come in, come in! This is Captain Rogers, do you read me?_ "

"Captain Rogers! What's your…"

"Steve! Steve are you okay?" Peggy asked as she moved the soldier to the side, while Naruto stood beside her.

" _Peggy! Schmidt's dead!_ "

"Outta boy Twinkle toes!" Naruto praised with a grin.

" _Yeah well I wouldn't be celebrating so soon bud, this plane is well…I can't control it,_ " Steve stated, causing both Peggy and Naruto to gain serious expressions and to glance at each other.

"Give me your coordinates and I'll find you safe landing site," Peggy said a slight quiver in her voice.

" _There's not going to be a safe landing,_ " Steve said causing Peggy to become alarmed and Naruto ordered the soldier to go find Howard. " _But I can try and force it down_ ,"

"Steve we're getting Howard, he'll know what to do," Naruto said. "I'm not a pilot so I couldn't tell ya," the blond said, trying to lighten the mood but he was failing miserably.

" _There's not enough time, this things moving too fast and it's headed to New York_ ," Steve replied and there was a short pause before he continued, " _I got to put her in the water_ ,"

"Please Steve don't do this, we have time, we can work it out!" Peggy pleaded but it was no use as Steve was set on his plan, despite neither she or Naruto liked it.

" _Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere, if I wait any longer a lot of people are going to die,_ " Steve pointed out causing Naruto to sigh and run his hand through his hair. " _Peggy, Naruto, this is my choice,_ " he stated.

"And we don't like it," Naruto snapped. "Why the hell do you have to be a damn hero twinkle toes?!" The blond demanded.

" _It's not about being a hero bud, it's about doing what I feel is right. By sacrificing my life, I can save hundreds if not thousands of innocent people. I joined the army so I can fight for my country and protect it's people, that was my only purpose,_ " Steve said causing Naruto to stay silent as he processed the words. " _Naruto?_ "

"Y-yeah Twinkle toes?" Naruto responded quietly.

" _I'm glad we are friends, you helped me more than you think. I have two requests for you my friend_ ," Steve informed and Naruto frowned as he thought about accepting them or not.

"I'm listening," he muttered.

" _I want you to talk to that Marilyn girl_ ," Steve chuckled causing Naruto to give a snort of amusement. " _But most importantly, I want you to be happy. You got me?_ "

"Yeah," Naruto whispered, closing his eyes.

" _Peggy?_ "

"I'm here,"

" _I'm going to need a rain check on that dance,_ " Steve said causing Naruto's eyes to open and narrow in thought.

Peggy did her best to hold back her tears as she sighed, "All right. Next Saturday, at the Stork Club," she told him.

" _You got it,_ "

"Eight o'clock on the dot, don't you dare be late, understood?" she ordered and Naruto's eyes widened in remembrance to his dream he always had.

" _You know I still don't know how to dance,_ " Steve replied.

Peggy smiled lightly as she nodded somewhat, "I'll show you how, just be there," she told him. Naruto closed his eyes again as the image of Sakura appeared in his minds eye, smiling at him with a dazzling smile.

" _We'll have the band play something slow, I'd hate to step on your…_ "

Static.

"Steve?" Peggy called but no response. She continued to call his name, tears falling from her eyes. As she began to break down, Naruto helped her up from her seat and held her close, allowing her to sob into his chest. As he held her, he saw Phillips give him a sympathetic look before he left the room. A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes and listened to Peggy's sobs all the while the static was still heard. Once again…

Another friend was lost.

"What can I get for you today sir?"

"Whiskey please," Naruto ordered and the bartender nodded his head and grabbed a glass along with the alcoholic beverage. The Bar tender examined Naruto and noticed how he wore soldier uniform.

"You're in the army?" the man asked, gaining Naruto's attention. The blond man nodded with a small smile, "You hold a specific rank?"

"Yeah, Sergeant, in the 66th armored regiment, 2nd armored division," Naruto informed and the bartender nodded before he gave Naruto a salute of respect which the blond chuckled at. "Thanks," he told the man.

"So what brings you here sergeant?" The bartender wondered. Naruto sipped on his whiskey before he gave a sigh and looked around, his small still in place.

"I'm was hoping the person I was looking for would be here, a friend of mine told me they come here on Thursdays," he stated and the bartender looked interested offering to help. Naruto was going to explain but something caught his eye, which made him smile, "Never mind, I found her," the blond whispered as the lights began to dim and attention was given to the stage as a beautiful young woman stepped past the curtains.

Naruto couldn't help admire her as she wore single strap red dress that accentuated her cleavage of her rather large breasts, and had a slit by her thigh to show her shapely legs. Her skin was a creamy color, her lips full and supple adorned with red lipstick, her shoulder length blond hair sat on her shoulders curled and perfectly in shape. Her beautiful honey brown eyes twinkled while her white smile stunned those who gazed. The woman could be considered the epitome of beauty as she was not too skinny and lithe, nor was she too big and robust, she was perfectly thick and shapely, voluptuous even.

Stepping up to the microphone, she smiled and winked at the audience, speaking with a confident sultry smooth tone of voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, as always I am glad to be here today. Today I have a new song I would love to share with you, it's called _I Wanna Be Loved By You_ , I hope you enjoy it," the woman wished before she nodded to the band and they began to play the song, the music starting out mid tempo and becoming somewhat slow.

" _I wanna be loved by you,_

 _just you and nobody else but you_

 _I wanna be loved by you-alone,_

 _Boo boo bee doo_ ,"

The audience was silent as they were captivated by the woman's voice, and Naruto was in the same state as he studied her greatly.

" _I wanna be kissed by you,_

 _Just you and nobody else but you_

 _I wanna be kissed by you-alone,_

 _Boo boo bee doo_

 _I couldn't aspire_

 _To anything higher_

 _And to feel the desire_

 _To make you my own_

 _Badum badum bee doodily dum! Boo!"_

"Amazing ain't she?" The bartender whispered as he kept his eyes on Marilyn, "I wonder whose she's talking about, I could only dream it be me," the man sighed dreamily causing Naruto to give a quiet chuckle as he made eye contact with the woman whose smile increased as a blush came upon her cheeks, but she didn't stop singing. In fact she became even more into the song, pushing more emotion.

" _I wanna be loved by you_

 _Just you and nobody else but you_

 _I wanna be loved by you-alone_

 _Boo boo bee doo_

 _I couldn't aspire_

 _To anything higher_

 _And to feel the desire_

 _To make you my own_

 _Badum badum bee doodily dum! Boo!_

" _I wanna be loved by you,_

 _just you and nobody else but you_

 _I wanna be loved by you-alone,_

 _Boo boo bee doo_ ,"

The song ended soon after and the audience applauded her, giving a giggle she then looked towards Naruto and winked at him before continuing on to the next three songs. Once she was completely finished she bowed and thanked the audience before disappearing behind the curtain.

Giving a sigh she rolled her neck a bit, though she jumped when she heard clapping. Turning to see who it was she was surprised to see it was the blond handsome man that sat at the bar watching her, "That was really good, I'm not much for music, but I enjoyed myself," the man smiled as he walked up to her.

She could only stand there in awe as she gazed at him. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Naruto Uzumaki,"

"M-Marilyn Monroe," the woman responded and he smiled as he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Monroe, a good friend of mine told me good things about you. Interested, I just had to meet you myself, and so far I am liking what I am seeing," Naruto smiled. As he soaked in her beauty he couldn't help but say, "You are really beautiful Miss Monroe,"

This caused the woman to blush a bit more but she gave him a flirtatious smile, "You aren't too bad yourself Mr. Uzumaki," she responded causing him to chuckle.

"I'll refer to you as Marilyn if you refer to me as Naruto, deal?" he offered and she nodded her head with a smirk.

"Deal, Naruto," Marilyn nodded, his name rolling off her tongue in such a seductive way, which caused a shiver to run up his spine. "Um, excuse me if you consider this too bold, Naruto; but would you like to have a drink with me?" she asked a bit shyly. Naruto smiled as he looped her arm around his and they began walking too the bar.

"I would love too."

 **Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

 **Chapter Four**

 _August 9th 1945_

Sigh.

"I need to get the hell out of here," Naruto grumbled to himself as he sat at the bottom of a well. "In fact how did I even get myself here?" he wondered quietly thinking on it and started to come back to him. "That's right," he muttered quietly as he remembered his time in Germany with his squad. But now, they were all dead, Red, Grady, Gordo, Bible, Ellison...all dead because of a stupid ambush. But not him, no, he was immortal, no way he could die, just get everyone around him killed. What rotten luck. Another sigh escaped him as he pulled a picture out of his back pocket and looked at even though it was pitch black, he could see clearly.

"I'm coming home sweeteart, just wait a bit longer," he whispered as he gazed at the picture of his fiancee, Marilyn. He honestly wondered what she was doing right now, from the letter he got a back in April she was doing very well in her modeling career, even sending him pictures of her which he cherished till he returned home so he could enjoy her physically. It amazed him how he went from wanting to have sex with as many women as he could, to wanting to be true and faithful to one.

Was it because in the two years since he met Marilyn, he absolutely adored her and her him? Over the centuries of being alive, he's become jaded to several things, love being one of them. He's had wives, and children of course but there was only one person he truly loved but he couldn't protect her. With Marilyn it was…something different.

After he realized how much he cared for her and wanted to be in a serious relationship with her, he regretted deciding to officially join the army. Because just when they were reaching the peak of their love for each other, he was pulled away from her to be in the mess he was in back in april, to what he was in now. He could have left a clone with her, but even his clones only lasted so long. Plus he had yet to explain who he was exactly.

Whenever he could he wrote letters to her, sometimes telling her about the war, other times just doing his best to have a conversation with her. At first he was afraid she wouldn't get his letters or not reply back to him, but she has yet to not reply back. Every time he read her letters, a smile was brought to his face as he could hear her voice in his head, and picture her beside him.

He promised himself and secretly her, that when he returned from the war, he would spend some of his built up fortune to take them to a private island and spend a few months there, simply making love and enjoying each other to the fullest, then she would become his wife. He was impatient for his chance to end this war and go home so he could marry Marilyn, despite her name was really Norma.

Apparently she didn't care for the background behind her real name and adopted the name Marilyn Monroe, which he had no problem with. Though she had yet to know his full background, which he contemplated on, wondering if he should tell her; apart of him wanted too while another didn't. As compromise, he figured he tell her a year or so into their marriage if they ever officially got married. And hopefully by that time, he would know if their relationship was truly solid enough for her to know.

He just had to escape this Prisoner camp he was forced into. He had stolen a boat and tried to head to a port station to find his way back to the U.S however, in the midst of doing that his boat was blown up with him on it. Then while he was unconscious he became a Japanese P.O.W. But for some reason they showed him a bit more respect than the other P.O.W's, claiming he resembled their only mortal god from centuries before. Even said he and their god shared the same exact name.

It wasn't strange to him, because he's been hailed as a God before, even though he never claimed to be one, or acted as if he was. He felt that would just bring unecessary drama in his life, but it didn't stop people from praising him as one. And if that's what stopped them from trying useless attempts to kill him then he had no problems with it.

His thoughts were broken up when he heard a alarm, a siren actually. It sounded similar to England's siren when trying to warn the people something bad was about to happen, like aerial bombings etc. his ears twitched as he hummed, figuring it was his imagination.

But just to be sure, he managed to climb up to the top and looked through the small slot to see people were running around, and he could hear the commanding officers shouting at the soldiers to run. He looked towards the tower then towards the sky and saw two airplanes flying in the sky, which made him figure it was enemy planes. He narrowed his eyes and his vision focused in and he was able to see U.S flags on the planes.

One of the commanding officers also freed the P.O.W's and even told the watchtower men to stop firing their weapons. Then he saw the same officer look in his direction and walk towards him. Naruto raised a brow as the officer cut through the barb wire then hopped ontop of the well, slashing the chains off as well. Opening it up, the officer saw that Naruto was on the ground, looking up at him with squinted eyes, trying to get used to the sudden blast of light.

"Hey you! Go!" the officer ordered and Naruto blinked as he pointed to himself. "Hai! Go!" the man nodded. Naruto rolled his neck and shoulders before he shook his head as he remembered the planes.

"That was a B-29 dude, there's no outrunning what's coming," Naruto stated as he decided he'd take his chances in the safety of the well. He didn't know what kind of bombs were going to be dropped, but he didn't to be in the center of it when they dropped.

"Yashida!" the blond and the officer heard. "What are you doing?! Come on!" the commanding officer ordered. Yashida looked down at Naruto who gave a shrug.

"You're better off down here, but you better hurry if I were you," Naruto advised. Yashida looked conflicted looking back between Naruto and his commanding officers before walking away. Naruto heard the sounds of flesh being cut along with grunts, then he heard the boom along with seeing the flash of light. "Great," he sighed as he quickly hurried to close the top but as he did so he saw that Yashida was still sitting there alive.

Debating on what he should do, Naruto gave a huff and rushed towards Yashida who was debating on whether he should stab himself or not. Before he did, Naruto grabbed him by his collar and ran back towards the well, pushing him inside. "Stay down!" he ordered as he grabbed the broken door just as the aftershock and the heat came. He used the door to cover Yashida just as the intense flames ran down the well.

"FUUUCCCKKKK!" Naruto screamed out as the flames ate his skin. He did his best to ignore the pain and to focus on protecting Yashida, but it was really really _really_ hard to do. It must have lasted a good three minutes or so, and when it ended, Naruto let up on the door.

He ignored the terrified and disgusted look Yashida had on his face because he himself was too busy trying to endure the healing process as his skin was completely black, his flesh being completely visible as well, his hair was completely gone too. It took a few moments, deep breaths, grunts and the clenching of his jaw before he was completely healed.

Yashida immediately stood up and was trying to run away, to get away from the freakish man. "Wait!" Naruto stopped him, grabbing his arm. He then looked up to see that the sky was grey with dark clouds as well and he shook his head. "It's not safe not yet," he told the man.

Naruto took another deep breath before he leaned back and gave a sigh. Yashida gazed at Naruto for awhile amazed by the blond, he was completely speechless. Naruto rolled his shoulders and began to climb, heading to the top. "Wait here for a few hours, it should be cleared up by then," Naruto told him in fluent japanese which surprised Yashida.

"Where are you going Kitsune?!" Yashida wondered. Naruto made it to the top and before he left the well he had a small smirk on his face.

"Home."

 _October 16th 1962_

"General Uzumaki,"

"I'm retired," Naruto muttered as he downed his 5th shot of tequila. The blond was currently sitting at a rather quiet bar by his lonesome with only the bartender to keep him company. Naruto didn't bother turning around as the people who wanted to talk to him, flanked him on both sides.

He simply ignored them as he pushed the glass towards the bartender with a knowing look, which the bartender understood and refilled the glass. "I'm a veteran, aren't you supposed to give me a day off or something?" Naruto wondered with a raised brow before he downed the shot. He then gave fast glances to the two flanking him to see it was a man and a woman, both in business suits.

"That's next month and we wish we could, but we need you General," the male agent responded with a serious expression and Naruto gave him a look which told him to get lost as he downed his next shot. "Please, it's a serious matter."

"It's always a serious matter," Naruto rolled his eyes then shook his head, "I want no part in it," Naruto responded.

"But this deals closely related to you General," the woman told him and which made him roll his eyes. "We're serious! It has to do with people like you, mutants," she told him which made him pause slightly. He put down the full shot glass and debated whether or not he should hear them out. He knew damn well he wasn't a mutant, but he knew that mutants probably originated from him considering his unique DNA and the fact he's been around for centuries. There was a certain blue skinned individual that popped into his mind for a quick second, so he decided to hear them out.

"You have five minutes," he told them and both of them took their chances to persuade him to help their five minutes were up, Naruto was inwardly summarizing what they had told him. In short, they needed his help to defeat Sebastian Shaw, and have even recruited Mutant Telepath Charles Xavier, and Mutant shifter Raven Darkholme to help. They had recently tried to arrest Sebastian Shaw when he was on the coast, but instead they were sorely defeated and he got away.

What that sounded like to him, was they did not believe in Charles and wanted someone they knew would get the job done, and that was him. It actually sounded pretty intriguing to Naruto, he did consider Mutants to be stronger than humans, that perhaps meant a challenge.

Besides, he needed something to do other than drink, sleep and train; because since Marilyn died that's all he's been doing. Thinking of his late wife made him wince a bit, as the image of her beautiful face popped into his head. He slowly shook his head to rid himself of her image, he didn't need to be depressed right now, not when he was close to being okay with her sudden death.

"What makes you think that I'll be any help to you? You don't even know what kind of power I have," Naruto muttered as he downed another shot. "For all you know, I may be able to whistle very long or grow hair on my palms," Naruto chuckled as he received another shot.

"Well our notes from our observations suggests, you heal rapidly, you have increased human strength, speed, very high endurance and stamina, perfect sense of smell, vision and hearing, amazing dexterity, and a list of other abilities, such as materialization and kinetics," The man listed which caused Naruto to hum in thought.

"How'd you figure the last one out?"

"Well it was actually by accident. We caught you controlling the rain drops to not fall on you one rainy day. However since then you stick to close combat," He answered and Naruto hummed to himself before giving a shrug.

"What can I say, I'm a warrior who likes to punch my enemies in the face. It feels good," he admitted. "I guess you two are just grunts who were sent to recruit me?" he figured which caused them to nod their heads, though they looked a bit annoyed at the term. "Well tell them to give you a raise," he muttered as he downed one last drink before he stood and rolled his neck.

"Because you just recruited the most stubborn man ever."

Naruto wasn't impressed when his driver brought him to the facility.

He wasn't impressed when he walked in to see mostly men around and not enough women.

He wasn't impressed when he was walking down the hallways and saw the various tech and whatever.

He also wasn't impressed when he walked into a room with a certain group of people already in there who he assumed had Charles Xavier among them.

He however...was impressed by the beautiful blond woman that stood among them.

And he was a bit freaked out when the young man in the white coat took off his shoes to reveal his beastly mutated feet.

"That's...weird," he finally spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. As they turned on him he blinked and gave a sheepish smile, "My bad, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just that...I've never seen anything like that," lots of other things, but this was actually different.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" one of the men grinned as he walked towards Naruto, looking rather excited. Naruto raised a brow as the man gave him a look over, "It's an honor to meet you, it truly is, I'm Charles Xavier," Charles introduced himself shaking Naruto's hand.

"Oh, so you're the telepath, yeah? Stay out of my head," Naruto said with an easy going smile but Charles looked rather surprised, and narrowed his eyes a bit, even pressing his fingers to his temple. "Did you not hear..."

"No I heard you, it's just that...I can't read your mind," Charles stated. "Something, is blocking me, it's interesting," Charles stated and Naruto hummed as if he gave a shrug. "But I didn't have to read your mind to know who you are! I'm a fan of your work!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not a scientist or anything," Naruto told him but Charles shook his head with a smile, which still held excitement.

"No, but you are a famed War Hero among soldiers, even in England," he informed. "To think I'm actually getting to meet you is..."

"Okay Charles, stop being a girl," the beautiful blond told her brother as she walked up to the two. "I'm sorry, my brother can be such a dork at times," the girl smiled at him and Naruto gave a chuckle.

"No it's completely fine actually, only little kids and women praise me. Guys usually get jealous, it's actually refreshing. Naruto," he introduced holding out his hand with a smile and the woman accepted it with her own smile.

"Raven," she told him and he nodded his head. "Might I ask what are you doing here? We weren't aware that we were going to meet a famed soldier," she stated. Naruto gave a small smile as he shook his head, taking back his hand and glancing towards the man in black, who he was briefed about, Larry Johns.

"Well, Larry over there actually sent some grunts to recruit me, I'm here to be part of your...team, against Shaw," he informed which surprised the two while Larry had a small smile, glad his hunch was right. He then glanced among them and then focused on Larry with a raised brow.

"So...what now?"

"So what can you do?"

Naruto blinked as he looked behind him to see Raven was standing at the door of his room. "I can do alot of things, so you'd have to be more specific dear," he chuckled as he unpacked his bag, placing stuff into dressers. "You can come in if you like, I won't bite, unless you want me too," he smirked.

"A flirt huh?" Raven giggled lightly before she came into his room and sat down in a nearby chair. "I mean what's your mutant ability? Charles can read minds, Erik can manipulate metal, Hank is animal like I guess, so what about you?"

Naruto took off his shoes then his jacket before crossing his arms and sitting on the bed. "Well, like I said I can do quite a bit. A jack of trades you can say. One of my abilities is my strong healing factor, which is why I've looked the same since the Civil war," he threw out a date which surprised her. "Yeah, I'm immortal...or so I think,"

"The Civil war? That was 100 years ago!" she stated and he nodded his head with a grim smile. "I see why Charles was so fascinated, it's almost like you were the first mutant," but she was surprised when Naruto gave a soft chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hm, you can say that." he told her. "So yeah, I can lift a car with a single hand, I can outrun most vehicles, I have perfect enhanced vision, hearing and sense of smell, taste too,"

"Really? Prove it," Raven told him with a grin. Naruto raised a brow and he gave a shrug before he gazed at her, deciding to use her as an example.

"Well with my ears, I can hear your heart beating 2 beats a second, I can also hear your blood flowing through your veins. I can smell the small amount of cinnamon perfume you are wearing, as well as your natural fresh apple aroma. And I can see your lacy red bra underneath your blouse, and the very tiny blue flakes on your entire body," he listed which surprised her very much. "Would you like me to prove my taste as well?" Naruto winked teasingly.

Raven bit her lip as she gazed at him, "Your heart is now beating 4 times a second, and the blood flow as picked up a bit, not to mention I can smell your pheromones oozing from your pores, what are you so excited about Raven?" he asked with a easy going smile. The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm herself, and he gave a chuckle, "I also have the ability to seduce people with my looks and voice. However I usually leave that one alone, I don't like manipulating people like that if I don't have too," he shrugged. "Oh, and I can do this."

Raven gazed at the fire dancing in his palm before he snuffed it out and looked to her curiously. "So, what about you," he brought up. He knew what her power was, however he wanted to make more conversation plus he was curious if she would show him how it worked.

"I uh, I shape shift," she told him with a nervous smile. Naruto raised a brow and she gave a sigh before her skin flaked over, and he was now staring at himself. Naruto held a straight face for as long as he could as he gazed at himself, then he broke out into a grin.

"That's wicked! Do you know, how many pranks I could get away with if I had your ability?! Do you know how many assholes would get fired!?" he laughed in excitement, "Raven! That's cool!" and he saw her give a small smile as she returned to her blond persona.

"I guess it is, but you don't have to hide," She grumbled, a bit sad and annoyed. He raised a brow, not knowing what she meant. Raven saw this and braced herself for him to see her differently, it was nice while it lasted. To end his confusion, her skin flaked over, and she was now blue with red hair. "See what I mean?" Raven whispered, a bit somber.

"Damn," she heard and looked towards him to see he looked a bit conflicted. "I thought you were hot before but now...I'm having trouble which side of you is more beautiful. I like the blue, orange would make you look a bit better, but blue is cool too. Fuck it, you're sexy as hell Raven," he said bluntly which shocked her...alot.

"W-what? You're not freaked out? Or find me disgusting or..."

"Trust me, I've seen way worst things," he rolled his eyes in thought and couldn't help but shiver. "No I don't think your disgusting, I think your beautiful. Hell, I'm trying my best not to pop a boner right now," he laughed sheepishly, which made her cheeks a bit hot.

"So you don't prefer my usual disguise?"

"Oh that form is hot too, don't get me wrong. I just...think this form is hotter, gorgeous even. I think because I'm a guy who likes natural over fake. And if this is your natural form not some disguise or whatever, I think it's wonderful," he smiled. Raven was in shock and she suddenly stood up.

"I-I have to go!" she told him and walked out of his room, leaving him to watch after her with a somewhat understanding expression. His smile turned into a slight frown as he gave a sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"Damn, now I need a cold shower."

"Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter, it's designed to amplify brainwaves so it can enhance your telepathic abilities, help find other mutants to add to our division,"

"And if they don't want to be found?" Naruto asked as he stood against the wall with crossed arms as he gazed out of the window towards the radar installation while Charles and Larry sat down at a desk.

"I agree," they all heard Erik speak as he walked into the room, which surprised Charles but also made him a bit glad.

"Erik, you decided to stay," Charles smiled. Erik said nothing in response to that as he had a smirk on his lips.

"If a new species is being discovered, it should be by it's own kind. Charles and I find the mutants, no suits," Erik stated before he glanced to Naruto who was still gazing out the window, "Would you like to join us as well?" he offered the blond.

Naruto thought about it before he spoke, "I have nothing better to do. Besides, it would be nice to have a say to which mutants join us and which ones don't," Naruto stated with a small smile, "Don't want no pathetic mutant whose too in their own way, I hate those types,"

"First of all, that's my machine out there," Larry spoke up. "Second of all, and much more importantly, this is Charles decision," Larry gestured to the man, "Charles is fine with the CIA being involved, ain't that right?" he asked while Charles and Erik were having a stare down.

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm with Erik," Charles stated. "And if Naruto wants to tag along as well, then I'm perfectly fine with that. We'll find them alone,"

"And what if I say no?"

"Ha," Naruto snorted which caused Larry to look at him. "You honestly think your opinion matters? Besides, nice try to getting that think to work without Charles's brain," Naruto chuckled which caused Charles to give a light smirk and Larry to frown.

"Fine."

"I call it Cerebro,"

"Ah I get it, as in Cerebral cortex," Naruto snapped with a smile causing Hank to give a quiet chuckle with a with a shake of his head.

"No as in Spanish for brain," he corrected and Naruto gave a grunt. After stating their conditions with Larry, Hank led them to the room that Cerebro was being held, Raven had joined them, currently in her daily form.

The four gazed at the helmet that was connected to lots of wires, and a rod. Not too far away was the control console, which Naruto hummed as he found it a bit interesting. "Okay so the electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter on the roof. When he picks up a mutant, his brain sends a signal through a relay. The coordinates of their location is then printed out here," Hank explained to them as they looked over it all.

"You designed this?" Raven asked and Hank nodded his head.

"Can Cerebro tell Charles what ability the mutants have?" Naruto asked and Hank shook his head which made him hum. "Which means, It can't tell us if the mutant is dangerous to us or not," he stated before he grinned, "Even more fun," he chuckled to himself.

"What an adorable Lab rat you make Charles," Erik teased.

"Don't spoil this for me Erik," Charles returned with a huff causing the man to smirk. Charles made sure the thing was on his head, while Hank came by and strapped him in to make sure everything was okay.

"You sure you don't want to do this bald?"

"Don't touch my hair."

"Okay," Hank nodded as he went to the console and began flipping switches and pressing buttons, getting everything powered up. The other three watched in fascination as the helmet began to light up a bit while Charles closed his eyes. Then suddenly he gasped, his eyes opening wide, making Raven jump. Soon after Charles gave an excited chuckle, seeing something they weren't.

"It's working."

"What's the name of this club again?"

"Why?" Erik asked the blond beside him as he, Naruto and Charles sat in a booth. The blonde's eyes were dashing around the venue as he saw scantily clad women dancing on poles and giving lap dances etc.

"Because it's lame as hell, I mean where are the naked boobs? Where's the ass clapping?" Naruto grumbled before rolling his eyes. "I need to know the name so I know not to come here ever again," he stated. "Anyway, where's our target?"

"Her name is Angel, and she's right there," Charles gestured with a nod and Naruto's eyes landed on a young looking girl who was dressed in a black bra and a black short skirt with heels. She also had tattoos of wings on her shoulders. Angel came their way and Naruto handed her a hundred bill, which she gladly accepted.

"For that daddy-yo you not only get a private dance, but a little some extra too, on the house," she winked at Naruto flirtatiously which caused both Erik and Charles to look at each other with slightly confused looks, as they felt ignored.

"Tempting considering you're the prettiest chick here," Naruto pointed out with a small smirk which made her grin. "But the extra is going to have to be another time," he told her and she looked slightly confused as she then realized he had friends with him.

"Okay, but it's going to be triple then," she warned and he gave a shrug. "Okay then, follow me," the girl told them as she hopped off the table. She grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to a private room, Charles and Erik following after him.

Once they reached the room, Charles and Erik sat down first with Naruto following after he gave her butt a good squeeze which made her giggle. The two men poured themselves a glass while Naruto took the bottle once they were done, giving it a swig.

"Oh, the dance won't be necessary but I'm sure it'd be magical," Charles spoke up and Erik followed after him.

"We were thinking more, we'll show you ours, if you show us yours," Erik stated causing Naruto to snort.

"What are we ten?" Naruto rolled his eyes before he pointed to the lights, small embers firing from the tip to bring more lighting. This surprised Angel as Naruto took a swig, the other two chuckling at her expression. Suddenly she smirked,

"My turn," she undid her bra, letting it fall a little bit while the tattoos on her shoulders came to life, turning into real authentic insect like wings, they flapped very quickly and lifted her off the ground. Erik and Charles looked each other before Charles looked back at her with a raised brow.

"How would you like a job where you can keep your clothes on?" Charles offered and she looked interested. Naruto sucked his teeth as he glanced to Charles.

"Don't judge her," he snipped. "Now get out, I want my private dance," he shooed them off. This caused Angel too look very interested while Charles and Erik gave him incredulous looks. Naruto raised his own brow, glancing at the two men.

"What? I'm serious."

"What does the government, want with a kid like Alex Summers?"

Naruto, Charles and Erik didn't answer the Warden as they stopped in front of a steel locked cell. "I hope you don't plan on putting him with others. He's the first person I know who _asked_ for solitary confinement,"

"Yeah yeah, open the door already," Naruto urged and the Warden gave him a light scowl before opening the door. Once it was open the three gazed inside to see a young man sitting down on the bench. He however looked up surprised to see that his door was open, and three men were standing at his door, looking curious. Naruto took a step in and he gave a small smile like smirk,

"C'mon Kid, you're coming with us,"

"You know, I like fish, you like fish, we should get a bite and talk about it."

The cute young girl glanced to the guy beside her to see he wasn't very attractive in her eyes. She rolled her eyes and took a step away, "I'd rather go with the fish," she sneered before flipping her hair and walking off.

The boy pursed his lips before he blew softly at the tank, causing a wave of sound to push the fish away until they could no longer be seen. "These fish?" he asked, causing her to turn around and looked confused to see there were no more fish. She however turned away and returned to what she was doing as did the boy.

"That was actually pretty smooth," he heard and saw a good looking blond guy stand beside him as he gazed at the tank, "The girl I mean, could have been a little better, just had to be more subtle ya know?" he smirked. The kid raised a brow as he hummed in thought.

"Um...what do you mean?" he asked. Naruto gave a shrug as he looked back to the girl for a second before he smirked.

"Watch this," Naruto cleared his throat as he walked over to her, "Ay girl, you look cute in that dress you got on. Plus you're pretty cute too, and I like your eyes," he smiled as he stared into her blue eyes while she looked at him in awe. "How about you and me go grab something to eat, and maybe I can take you to a _real_ aquarium?"

"S-sure!" she agreed with a blush and a grin. Naruto looked back towards the kid who looked on in awe. He however was surprised when two men flanked both sides of him, gazing at the tank.

"Don't listen to him, he attracts women easily," Erik spoke up, Charles nodded his head in agreement.

"But what was smooth, was what you did with the fish," he pointed out which made the boy's eyes wide but the eased his nerves and a gave a shrug, then glanced to the tank with a smirk.

"What fish?"

"Excuse me, I'm Erik Lensherr,"

"Charles Xavier,"

"Go fuck yourselves,"

"Logan! Is that anyway you talk to people who just want to chat?" Logan blinked as he saw that the cigar he just picked up was quickly snatched from his fingers and looked towards the bub who dared to see it was Naruto sitting beside him, the cigar between his lips. "Man, you get some real cheap Cigars,"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan wondered as he gazed at his friend. Naruto gave him a look before he glanced to Charles and Erik, waving them off. The two raised brows before nodding and finding a table somewhere away from the two. "What you hanging with a bunch of weirdo's now?"

"I guess," Naruto muttered as he straightened out his seat. "Look Logan, the reason I'm even here is because they wanted to recruit you in there..."

"No," Logan refused which caused Naruto to give him a deadpan look. "Doesn't feel nice does it?" Logan smirked causing the blond to give a grumble. "But no, I'm not joining some rag tag team of yours to go on some ridiculous hair brain schemed adventure,"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he puffed on the cigar. "Fine then asshole," he grumbled. Logan gave an amused snort in response as he downed a shot. He then glanced to Naruto before speaking up, looking towards the T.V.

"Since you're here bugging me, instead of drinking away your sorrows, I suppose you're feeling better then?" Logan asked and Naruto glanced towards him before giving his own shrug. "You know, I'm not expecting you to bounce back immediately pal, just not to drown yourself in depression,"

"Easy for you to say since you haven't found love bub," Naruto rolled his eyes. "If you ever pull your nuts up, like I did and find love, you'll know how I feel when she's gone. When you feel you didn't protect her enough, when you feel you didn't love her as much as you should have, even though you loved her plenty. You'll know my pain, and when it happens, I'll say..." _Doesn't feel so nice does it?_ "" Naruto stated before he stood up and tossed down the Cigar. "But then I'll be there, like you were there for me," he then patted Logan's back and began to walk off, Charles and Erik in tow.

"Oh, and don't smoke cheap Cigars! It's bad for you!" Naruto called back as he left. Logan could only roll his eyes with a chuckle as he downed his next shot, thinking about his friends words. He gave a sigh and scratched the back of his neck. He then moved to the ash tray by his side to pick something up when he realized...

"That was my last cigar!"

"We should think of code names,"

Naruto gave a quiet chuckle as he sat at the mini bar having a beer. He glanced back towards the small group of mutants that he, Charles and Erik had gathered. Currently those two were out handling business of some sort while he volunteered to stay behind and watch over the kiddies. Erik classified it as baby sitting, which earned him the bird.

"We're government agents now, we should have code names," Raven smirked as she sat with the mutants who looked at her curiously. "I want to be called, Mystique," she grinned.

"Damn I wanted to be called Mystique!" Sean huffed, causing the others to laugh.

"Well tough, I called it," Raven winked as she transformed into Sean causing the others to jump back in surprise, "And I'm way more mysterious than you," she said in his voice perfectly. The others clapped as she transformed back, "Darwin what about you?"

Darwin raised a brow before he gave a light sigh, "Well, Darwin is already a nickname, and you know, it sort of fits," he shrugged which caused them to raise brows as they didn't understand. "Adapt to survive and all," he informed before he stood and walked to the fishtank.

He then dumped his head in and they watched as he grew gills. This caused them too cheer and clap, impressed by his ability. "What about you Sean?" Darwin asked as he accepted their praise and pulled out his head. Sean hummed as he thought about and gave a smirk.

"I'm going to be...Banshee," he informed which confused Hank the most while Naruto gave a quiet chuckle as he understood why he wanted to be called that.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked and Sean gave a smirk as he stood up, warning them to cover their ears, Naruto already had, knowing his were super sensitive. The boy bent down while everyone covered their ears and he inhaled and waited a few moments before breathing out, causing a blast of sound to escape and completely shatter the window.

This caused the others to laugh once again, amazed by the ability while Naruto muttered he wasn't paying for that. Sean gave a chuckle as he pointed to Angel who gave a small smile and a roll of her neck.

"Well, uh, my stage name is Angel," she stated as she took off her coat and released her wings. This amazed Raven, as she wanted to fly while Angel gave a slight smirk. "And uh..." she inhaled before spitting a small acid ball out the broken window which hit the statue right on the head. "What's your name?" she asked Hank who looked slightly embarrassed.

"How about big feet?" Alex snorted in amusement while Naruto rolled his eyes. Raven raised a brow as she gave a perfect counter.

"You know what they say about guys with big feet," she then looked down at Alex and gave a small smirk, "And uh, yours are kind of small," this earned laughs from the others. Alex gave a grunt in response while Hank gave her a thankful nod.

"Alex what is your gift, what can you do?" Darwin wondered as the laughter calmed down, as well as the attention put on him instead of a grateful Hank. Raven glanced over to Naruto who gave her a wink which made her blush lightly.

"Um it's a...it's not...I can't do it, I can't do it in here," Alex shook his head. This caused the others to frown, and wonder even more as to what his power was. Just as they were about to coerce him to do it anyways, Naruto spoke up from the back.

"Then go outside," Naruto supplied which brought eyes on him. "I'm curious to see your gift in action too," Naruto stated which caused Alex to give a small frown. "How about this, you show your gift, I'll show mine? Deal?"

"Deal!" Sean spoke up for Alex, as he was curious to what the blond man could do. Alex sighed as he stood up and walked outside. Naruto got up and followed after the boy, finishing his beer.

Alex rolled his shoulders, "Get down when I tell you," he ordered but they didn't listen to him. "Whatever," he grumbled and look towards Naruto who looked perfectly fine and interested. Taking a deep breath, Alex tensed his body and began to move his body around, a red energy surrounding him. Red rings surrounded him and he gave one last spin before the rings went flying randomly, one of them slicing the statue in half and catch on fire.

"Whoa!" the others breathed in surprise. Naruto nodded as he had an impressed look on his face. He then walked forward and rotated his hand, and they watched as water began to form around his hand, as if it was being drawn from the air. Throwing out his hand, he put out the fire until there was no more.

"You have water powers?" Sean asked, and Naruto gave a smirk as he raised his arm and threw open his hand, causing a bolt of lightning to strike right at the statue. "Um okay...and lightning..."

"I can manipulate the elements," Naruto stated as he turned around. "And a bunch of other stuff too," he shrugged. This caused Hank to step up with a curious look on his face.

"What's your code name?" he wondered, and they all focused on him expectantly. Naruto blinked as he had never really thought of having a code name. He usually went by Uzumaki, but that was it. He hummed giving it some thought. Government officials and Soldiers who knew of him, usually referred to him as General. He didn't really care for that but why not go back to his roots? Why not go to the closest term of General to his people while matching it with his abilities?

"Hokage," Naruto stated which confused them. "The Hokage was the leader of my home village, he was powerful, wise and greatly respected. I always wanted to become Hokage but I never got the chance too. I guess I could now by taking on the name in some semblance, you know? So yeah. Hokage.

"Hmm, I like it," Raven smiled.

"So, how about we get this party started huh?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Everything stopped as the mutants looked towards Moria who stood between Erik and Charles. The sight the three came upon was Angel flying around dancing, Hank hanging off of the ceiling dancing, Raven standing on the couch dancing, Sean and Alex hitting Darwin with objects at his behest due to having a body armor and Naruto...was sitting on a chair watching them all have fun, with an amused smile on his face. Though his eyes were on the asses of Raven and Angel.

But as soon as Moria gave that demanding scream, all attention was on her, and she looked furious. Naruto gave a frown as he watched Moria glare at them, "Who destroyed the statue?" she demanded.

"It was Alex," Hank gave up quickly causing Alex to give a silent groan while Naruto rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Hank's head causing him to frown and rub it.

"No it was Havok, we have to call him Havok from now it's his name," Raven reminded. "And we were thinking, you should be Professor X," Raven pointed to Charles who didn't look amused. "And you should be Magneto," then to Erik who raised a brow.

"I like it," Naruto shrugged with a small smile. Erik rolled his eyes with annoyance as he walked off. "Oh come on! It's not that bad!" Naruto called after him before giving a grumble. Moria gave a angry huff before walking away, and Charles looked disappointed overall.

"I expected more from you," he scowled lightly before walking off. Leaving the group behind looking rather down, from being scolded.

"I don't know why," Naruto spoke up earning their attention as he scratched the back of his heads. "I think it's great you guys are having fun, considering what they are pitting you up against," Naruto stated in a somewhat annoyed tone. "There are going to be enough times in your lives when you want to just sit down and cry, so why not cherish the moments you have when having fun?" he smiled softly.

"So...you don't think we were wrong?" Angel wondered and Naruto shook his head. "But we broke, the window, and the statue..."

"Yes, having fun with your powers!" Naruto reasoned. "Do you know how many mutants are out there hating their powers? Regretting that they were born? Wishing they were just "normal"? You guys should enjoy your powers! They are gifts, blessings, not curses!" he stated strongly. "So yes, it's fine you broke the window! And it's fine you broke the statue!" Naruto turned to the two responsible. "In fact," Naruto walked passed the group as he came outside and rolled his neck and shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, he snapped them open and stomped his foot, causing the earth to split open and the remaining parts of the statue to fall into the split. "And it's perfectly fine I just did what I did. Each one of you have amazing gifts, don't just use them to fight for what you believe in, but use them to have fun too!" Naruto told them before he sighed. "I'm sorry they ruined your fun, if there is anyone to blame, it should be me I guess," he muttered before giving a lazy salute and walking off.

As he left, he gave the Mutants something to think about.

"Oh I didn't know the circus was in town!"

The group of mutants blinked as they stopped whatever they were doing, to look at the two agents outside of the window that were currently making fun of them. They weren't really in the mood, as they were still a bit down from last night. They haven't even seen Naruto today, they knew Charles and Erik had left on a mission to find Shaw, but knew that Naruto also stayed behind, probably still ticked off. So they just tried to get over it by minding their own business, until these two assholes came.

"Hey come on honey," the first man goaded as he talked to Angel. "Give us a little," he then made flapping noises which irritated her high-key. "No? come on lets see the foot," he goaded to Hank who narrowed his eyes. And before he could stand up to close the curtains they jumped a bit when his head smashed against the glass.

The second looked afraid as he looked at Naruto who had an annoyed expression on his face. "Beat it bub," Naruto snapped at the man who ran away. "And you," Naruto grinned as he encased his hand in fire and neared it towards the man's head, "Don't you want to see my power huh?

"P-please General! I meant no...AH!" he yelled as he felt the flames tickling his face but he stopped due to Naruto stopping, hearing something rather strange. It sounded like thuds, and poofs. He tossed the man aside as he focused his hearing while the others stood up as well, hearing it too.

"Oh shit!" Naruto jumped back as he saw a body suddenly fall in front of him, dead. "Larry?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the dead body, he then felt a strong wave of negative emotion which caused him too look up and see remnants of black smoke in certain parts of the air, watching bodies fall to their deaths.

Naruto then was surrounded by agents with automatic rifles who were telling him to find safety and the others to get back and to stay where they were. "Safe place? Please," Naruto scoffed before he took notice of the red skinned man who stood on a mound with two blades. "There!" Naruto smirked as he threw a blast of fire at the red skinned man.

But he quickly disappeared and reappeared beside two of the agents, slicing them, then to disappearing again as Naruto sent another ball of flame. Naruto then quickly spun around and delivered a strong kick to the enemy who appeared behind him to attack the other three agents.

The kick connected with the man's chest sending him flying back, Naruto then generated lightning in his hand before releasing it through his two pointer fingers. Before the lightning hit, the enemy teleported. Once again causing Naruto to scowl, he hated teleporting targets!

Naruto then turned to look at his friends only to see a large tornado rip through the field on the other side. He then gave his attention to the gunfire and saw that the enemy had grabbed one of the agents and causing him to fire at Naruto and the window, making it shatter. "Sorry pal!" Naruto apologized as he stomped his foot, causing a hole to open up from the ground. The enemy blinked before he teleported once again, causing the already dying agent to fall through. "Dammit! Oi! Get the hell out of here!" Naruto told his friends.

They nodded and ran off while more agents came to help with the red skinned enemy. "You!" Naruto pointed to the enemy who had stabbed another agent. "Bring your red ass here!" Naruto ordered as he crouched and blasted forward due to the push of wind. The enemy looked a bit surprised and teleported away, but Naruto counted on this and found the next target and sped over there.

The teleported appeared right where Naruto predicted and before he could kill the agent, a powered fist encased in brimstone smashed across his face, sending him crashing into the building. He then heard an explosion and saw that just a moment later the group came back into the room, and a body was thrown through the second widow due to the large tornado.

He saw the tornado was getting closer to them so he ran into the room and was about to bring up a wall of stone when suddenly he was not only stabbed in the back and the heart, but his neck sliced as well, causing blood to spill. "NARUTO!" Raven screamed as tears came down her eyes, a terrified look. The blond fell to his knees and to the horror of his friends, the red skinned enemy stabbed him in the back of the head as well.

Naruto's body tensed then went slack as he fell to the ground, the knife that was used still stuck in the back of his head. His red eyes dulled then a milky white, his skin going pale as well. The mutants attention went from their dead friend to a man walking through the window in a grey suit, then towards the door as they heard...

"Wait wait! You want the mutants?! They are in there! So let us normal people go we don't des..." then a snapping noise before another man walking through the door in a black suit with a helmet on his head.

"Where is the telepath?" he asked the red skinned man who shook his head, indicating he was not present. The man hummed before he took note of the dead blond and sighed, "Didn't I tell you not to kill them?"

"My apologies, but I had no choice, this one was putting up a good fight," he growled lightly as he rubbed his jaw which had a singed spot on it. The man hummed before taking off his helmet and running his hand through his hair as he smiled at the terrified group of mutants.

"Good evening, my name is Sebastian Shaw," the man greeted. "And I am not here to hurt you," he told them.

"Freeze!" they heard and saw one last agent with a rifle pointing at them.

"Azazel," Shaw ordered and the red skinned man teleported and killed the agent. Turning his attention back to the group he continued, "My friends, there is a revolution coming," he told them. "When man kind discovers who we are, what we can do," Shaw walked towards them, handing his helmet to the other guy.

They all looked poised, tense and frightened, Raven couldn't keep her eyes off the dead Naruto, as tears continued to stream down her eyes. "Each of us will face a choice, be enslaved, or rise up to rule," he said softly as he gazed at them. "Choose freely, but know if you are not with us, you are against us," he warned and they glared at him in response.

"So, you can stay, fight for the people who hate and fear you," he shrugged. "Or you can join me, and live like kings," he smirked. Some of them looked away from him in thought, not helping themselves too look back at their friend. "And queens," he offered, holding out his hand as he looked at Angel.

She gazed at Naruto's corpse holding back her tears and gave a sigh before accepting his hand. Shaw smiled and walked away with her in tow which shocked them in response.

"Angel?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"C'mon," Angel told them. "We don't belong here. You saw how those guys treated us, and how willingly that one guy gave us up to save his own ass!" Angel argued. "Naruto told us to have fun with our powers, to see them as gifts, blessings! I don't want to live in a world where I have to hide who I am! I like my powers, and I'd like to use them as much as I like without being looked at as a freak!"

"But joining his side?! Naruto came here to help us with Shaw!" Raven yelled angry and Angel bit her lip in thought while Shaw looked towards the corpse of the blond man and assumed he was who they were referring to. "Please, don't do this," Raven pleaded.

Angel shook her head as she turned back around and walked with Shaw. The two walked over to a waiting Azazel, and were about to teleport before Darwin spoke up, "Stop! I'm coming with you," he informed which earned a smirk from Angel as he walked over to them.

Shaw gave a smile as he walked towards Darwin, nodding his head. "Good choice, so tell me about your mutation," he asked and Darwin gave a small smirk in response.

"Well I adapt to survive," he stated before shrugging, "So I guess I'm coming with you," and Shaw nodded his head with a smirk.

"I like that," Shaw then gestured for Darwin to stand beside Angel and he did so.

"Alex!"

"Get out!" Alex yelled and the others found cover as he threw his red energy rings at Shaw while Darwin grabbed and Angel and protected her. Alex was surprised though when Shaw took the energy and absorbed it.

"Protecting your fellow mutants? That's a nice gesture," Shaw smiled wagging his eye brows. "Feels good," he smiled before blocking the punch from Darwin and raising his other hand and grabbing his face. "Adapt to this," Shaw whispered as he had a small ball of the recently absorbed energy and placed it into Darwin's mouth. He then walked over to Azazel and they disappeared in black smoke.

The other mutants couldn't help but watch as Darwin shuddered and went through changes of adaptations, trying to survive. He however stopped at stone and looked towards a regretful Alex, and held out his hand before he exploded.

Alex fell to his knees while the others came out and saw the final result of the invasion. Raven immediately ran over to Naruto's corpse and held him, starting with quiet sobs; Hank slowly walked over to comfort her while Sean tried to help Alex, his own tears falling through his eyes.

Hank had no words as he tried to quiet Raven down, but it simply wasn't working as she kept sobbing before noticing the knife in the back of his head. Disgusted by it, and wanting him to have at least an open casket, she pulled the knife out of the back of his head, however it was a bit difficult as it was jabbed in there good.

Once it was out, covered in his blood, she tossed it away and sniffed. She had really liked him, like honestly, she did. He seem to understand her way more than Charles, hell he was understanding in general. She found inspiration from his words the night before, and believed in them; not to mention, he was the first person who thought she was beautiful in her natural form.

It was different from Erik who sounded a bit condescending, and Hank who seemed to be more into her mutation than her natural look. Not to mention, he seemed to like her daily disguise way more, which she found flattering but it wasn't enough. But Naruto...he liked her disguise and her natural look, with her natural look being more so than the disguise.

She had hoped...she had hoped to at least get to know him more, see what they could become. But no...now he was gone! He wasn't coming...

"Fucking hell..."

Back?

"Ow, ow, ow," she heard the blond groan in a raspy voice as he coughed. He gave a light groan as he began to lift himself up and touched the back of his head with a light wince, it was still tender. "How the hell did he get behind me?" he grumbled before he looked towards Raven. "Hey Raven, thanks for taking that knife out, shit hurt,"

"N-naruto?" she whispered, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

"You're alive?" Hank added as he too was shocked. Even Sean and Alex looked to be in shock as they gazed at the blond who raised a brow.

"Um yeah? Immortal remember?" he reminded, his voice still raspy as if he just woke up. "I've been blown up a few times, shot through a cannon, even had my head cut off," he grumbled as he rubbed his neck in remembrance, "Still have to pay Victor back for that one...whoa!" he yelped in surprise as Raven lunged at him, hugging him tight as she cried into his chest. Naruto frowned as he held her, letting her get it all out, knowing she was terrified.

He hadn't been able to see anything as his vision had disappeared, along with the feeling in his body, but he heard everything. From Shaw asking about Charles, to him killing Darwin. He was a bit saddened about Angel leaving with Shaw, but he didn't blame her, not at all...just stung was all. So for now he simply held Raven as she cried and gave a sigh,

"We'll get the bastard next time."

 **Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

 **Chapter Five**

"So, you want me to take this gun..."

"Yup,"

"Point at your head..."

"Uh huh,"

"And shoot you?"

"Exactly!"

...

...

"Sounds legit to me," Naruto shrugged as he cocked the gun and was about to point at Erik's head, who looked a bit excited. But before he could pull the trigger, Charles put his hand down. "What? This is what he wants!"

"But it's not a challenge if he can already do it," Charles countered and Naruto shrugged.

"Hey, never said it was smart."

"I'm standing right here you know," Erik grumbled at Naruto who blinked and gave another shrug not really caring. "Besides, Charles, what's it matter to you? You didn't want to shoot me so I got Naruto to do it,"

"Yes Yes I know, and it's disturbing you'd be willing to shoot your friend Naruto," Charles grumbled as he glanced to the blond who raised a brow and gave another shrug.

"Hey, if he wants to get shot in the head, who am I to tell him no?" Naruto defended himself. Erik couldn't help but agree with him while Charles rolled his eyes in response.

"Why don't you try something bigger? I mean, what happened to the man who tried to stop a submarine?" Charles asked with a raised brow, which caused Naruto to blink and look at a frowning Erik.

"You tried to stop a submarine?"

"Yes I tried, and it didn't work. Besides I need to be angry, that was in the moment," Erik told Charles who shook his head and he raised his own brow.

"Well you need to stop using that," Charles stated before he glanced to something and smirked. "Come here," he told the two. Naruto and Erik glanced to each other before following after him. When they reached Charles, they stopped as he looked at the large satellite dish. "See that? Try telling it to face us," he told Erik who turned to the man with a raised eye brow.

Taking a breath, Erik threw out his hands and began to strain as he tried having the dish face them. Naruto and Charles watched with varying interests as Erik continued for a few more moments, however he failed, panting as he did so.

"You know, I believe that true focus lies between rage and serenity," Charles started which not only earned Erik's attention but Naruto's as well. "Would you mind if I...?" Charles gestured to Erik who shook his head. Naruto watched in fascination as he watched Erik and Charles both lost in thought.

Charles looked as if he was viewing something and Erik looked as if he was remembering something. It took only a few moments, but those moments seemed to be worth it as Erik looked away with slight pants and Charles wiped away a tear. "What did you do to me?" Erik asked softly.

"I accessed the brightest part of your memory system," Charles informed. "It was a beautiful memory Erik, thank you," Charles smiled while Erik looked as if he wanted to cry which made Naruto frown in thought.

"I didn't know I still had that," he muttered to himself quietly.

"There is so much to you than you know," Charles stated shaking his head softly, "Not just pain and anger. There's good too, I felt it. And you can access all of that. You'll possess a power, no one can match," he stated but Naruto inwardly snorted at that, but he didn't know why. "Not even me," Charles admitted and Erik took a deep breath. "So come on, try again,"

Erik nodded his head and turned around to face the satellite. Lifting his hand, he began to focus and slowly the satellite began to turn, creaking as it did so. It made Charles smile and Naruto to look on in deep thought as he glanced between Charles, the satellite and Erik. The two started laughing and Naruto looked on before he silently walked off...

...too deep in his thoughts to notice the two looked at him in slight confusion.

Raven stood silently behind the somewhat open door, watching Naruto with pure fascination. As far as she knew the blond didn't know she was present, which allowed her to watch him train without restraint.

She couldn't help but ogle his shirtless perfectly toned and muscled body as it glistened with sweat due to the exertion of energy. She was amazed that he was moving so swiftly with two swords that she recognized as swords from Greek times. He looked perfectly comfortable as he wielded the swords with such precision and speed.

Raven honestly didn't know how long she sat there watching him go through different rounds of training. Maybe it took an hour before he actually began to use his powers, which caused the entire ground to shake as he practiced. But what amazed her was the look of focus and concentration he possessed.

Since they arrived to the mansion a few days ago, Naruto had been participating in everyone's training, even hers. She noticed him racing with Hank several times, help Erik push Sean off the satellite suddenly, and be one of Alex's targets to help him focus. She even saw him helping Erik challenge himself with his own powers, and saw him sit down with Charles the night before who looked like he was about to explode from trying to read his mind.

He even helped her. Initially she just focused on getting a bit tougher, she never had to really fight before. Well, in her eyes, Naruto helped her the most. Not only did he oversee her weight training, but he helped her learn hand to hand combat and how to use guns. She's always been a quick learner, so it didn't take her long to memorize the technique, it was simply speed and power.

Naruto was a relentless trainer, when they started, they never stopped until he deemed they should stop. Even if she was really tired, he continued going unless she couldn't move her body or was having a hard time breathing. And though he himself wasn't very flexible, only moderately, he had taught her to be more flexible because she could be. And at first to her ire, he had her train in her natural form. At first it was Erik who pointed out that she was only using half her concentration too look normal, when she could be using her full concentration to stay alive. Naruto had agreed with him, but he also added that being in her natural form, would become more natural to her, and make her feel as if she was normal. She didn't believe him...

Until this morning she was taking her morning shower in her natural form, brushing her teeth in her natural form, getting dressed in her natural form and even getting breakfast in her natural form. Then it was Hank who pointed it out, wondering why she wasn't in her disguise, which at first surprised her then kind of hurt her feelings. She had walked off without a word and wanted to find Naruto, which led her here.

As she watched Naruto she couldn't help feel the relief that she always felt when she saw him standing before her. It had really broke her heart when he had laid dead before her, and really shocked her when he got up like it was nothing, though he did complain a bit. It made her want to spend more time with him, and she did, granted his fists were being thrown at her, but it was still time with him.

Naruto is so in tune with combat, that he was able to hold up an actual conversation with her as if he was just sitting in a chair doing nothing. She on the other hand was trying to focus, and be able to talk to him. Some times she ended up getting hit in the face, other times...she still ended up getting hit in the face.

But Naruto told her, the whole point he was keeping a conversation mostly with himself, was so she could block him out and stay focused. He talked, she was just supposed to fight. And though it did annoy her, she complied and tried to have actual conversations with him later. He told her several stories of his past since he woke up in the middle of the civil war, and though it had her curious as to why he said 'woke' instead of 'born', she left it alone.

Raven didn't know exactly what was happening with her, but she was starting to realize she was developing feelings for Naruto. At first it was Hank and Erik were kind of involved but, it was Naruto who saw her as beautiful outside and inside. Hank understood her reasons for hiding, for wanting to be normal; Erik somewhat understood her reasons for not wanting to hide and be herself; Naruto understood both sides and advised her to do whatever she felt was the most comfortable, even if others didn't like it. Which was why she was in her natural form right now.

Looking at the perfectly handsome blond made her heart flutter, talking to him made her blush, and thinking of him made her ache. Once she had discovered these thoughts, she had finally admitted for having feelings for him; now she just needed to get him to see that she did have feelings for him...she just needed to think of something.

So with that thought in mind she gave him one more good look before silently walking off.

" _It shall be the policy of this nation to regard any nuclear missile, crossing the embargo line that surrounds Cuba, as an attack by the Soviet Union on the United states. Requiring a full retaliatory response upon the Soviet Union,_ "

'That's where we're going to find Shaw," Erik stated which brought the attention of him, Hank looking a bit confused wondering how he knew that, only for Charles to answer that.

"Two super powers facing off and he wants to start World War three," Charles stated causing Naruto to snort as he stood behind them all wiping himself off with a towel.

"So much for diplomacy," he muttered as he walked off, which caused Erik to give a small nod in agreement.

"I suggest you all get a good nights sleep," he then walked off as well while the others turned back to the T.V with Kennedy still on.

"... _Ultimately leads to war._ "

Naruto rolled his neck as he walked down the hall, headed to his room to try and get some sleep. As far as he knew Sean and Alex were both already sleeping, Charles and Erik were downstairs playing chest, Hank was somewhere and Raven was in her room.

As he walked he passed by Raven's room and his ears twitched when he heard, " _I isolated the right marker in your DNA sample_ ," this caused him to stop as he recognized that as Hank's voice. Not being able to help himself he stood beside the door to Raven's room and listened in, curious. " _The serum works like an anti-biotic, attacking the cells that cause our physical mutation,_ "

Naruto raised a brow, he knew Hank was coming up with some harebrained solution, but he didn't actually think he would come up with a serum. Was he trying to get rid of..." _It won't affect our abilities, just our appearance_ ,"...well that answered his question. But still, why? " _Do you still want to do this?_ "

The blond frowned as there was silence in the room, and a small smile came upon his face as Raven finally spoke, " _Should we have to hide_?" Naruto shook his head in response but continued to remain silent, biting his tongue.

" _Well you already do_ ," Hank responded which made Naruto roll his eyes. " _You're hiding right now, like I've been hiding my whole life_ ," he told her. " _I don't want too feel like a freak all the time, I just want to look..._ "

" _Normal_ ," Raven finished and Hank agreed with her. There was silence for a few moments, then Raven spoke up, " _Hank don't!_ " she told him which made the man stop whatever he was going to do, Naruto assumed it was about to use the serum. " _You are beautiful Hank, everything you are, you are perfect_." Raven tried to convince. " _Look at all of us, look what we've achieved this week. All we will achieve, we are different. But we shouldn't try to fit into society,_ "

Naruto smile increased as he agreed with Raven, glad she was finally understanding and accepting who she was. " _Society should aspire to be more like us, mutant and proud_ ," she stated and Naruto nodded as he liked that saying. He would have to remember that.

" _It behooves me to tell you that even if we save the world tomorrow, and mutants are accepted into this society; my feet and your natural blue form, will_ _never_ _be deemed beautiful_ ," Hank told her which caused Naruto to give a silent sigh as he shook his head, idiot. " _You look beautiful now,_ " he stated and Naruto could feel the sadness and anger that was coming from Raven. " _We_ _need_ _this cure,"_

Naruto heard Hank stand up and walk towards the door and he made sure he was out of sight as Hank opened the door and walked out, shaking his head. Naruto gazed at Hank and took a deep breath before shaking his own head and walking to Raven's door. He stopped at it to see she was looking down at her self, before changing into her blue form.

"He's wrong you know," Naruto spoke up which surprised her as she looked up at him. "It doesn't matter what any body thinks, not me, not Hank, Charles, society, only what you think Raven," he told her as he walked inside, closing the door behind him. "I think you're beautiful, and sexy, inside and outside," Naruto told her as he walked forward and sat down beside her.

Raven tried to look away but she couldn't as Naruto wiped away her tears, "Hank is smart, a genius even, but he's an idiot. He cares too much of what other people think of him, which is why he will _never_ accept himself," Naruto shook his head as he looked into her eyes. "Mutant and proud right?"

Raven nodded her head as she leaned in towards him while he did the same, "Y-yeah, mutant and proud," she agreed before her lips met with his. Her heart nearly exploded from joy as Naruto returned the kiss and even deepened it, pushing his tongue inside her mouth and dancing with hers. She couldn't help but moan in delight as she enjoyed the passion that the kiss held, and the taste of him. Raven didn't even realize when her robe was taken off and she was laid on the bed with Naruto on top of her, without his shirt.

Her legs wrapped around him and her hands grabbing handfuls of his hair, while he sucked on her tongue and grinded against her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Naruto then dove to her neck and licked her skin, sucking on her neck. She whimpered as he even bit down on her neck, pulling him back up she kissed him once more, deciding to dominate his mouth, but she failed as he turned the tables and was bit more rough with her, but the passion never left.

Naruto then left her mouth and trailed his tongue down her body till he reached her breasts. To his interest, he saw that her skin flaked over a bit to reveal her dark blue nipples, which he began to tease while he sucked on her actual breast. Raven mewled as her nipples were really sensitive, and she gave out an actual moan as Naruto began to suck on them, which only made them harder.

As Naruto had his fun up top, he guided his hand down to the bottom and just like he expected, he was able to rub her sex which was wet and apparently just as sensitive because Raven arched her back and scooted forward to have more contact with his hand. He gave a smirk as he switched breasts then slowly plunged his fingers inside of her pussy, stirring them inside.

Raven's mind was beginning to go blank as the pleasure was swallowing up her body. There was a barely a piece of consciousness, and that one small piece was just amazed how Naruto was treating her, and the fact it was Naruto who had made the first move which led to this! Maybe they were going to fast, but she didn't care right now! She might die tomorrow, and you only live once!

Once Naruto had his fun playing with her body, he leaned up and easily removed his shorts allowing his boner to be free and stand at attention. He grabbed Raven's leg and put it against his shoulder while he brought her closer. Grabbing his tool, he rubbed it against her slit, lathering his cock up with her juices before he slowly pushed himself inside her blue and pink folds.

As he eased himself in, Raven gave a moan like groan as she felt him stretching her open. It too several moments before he stopped, all the way inside her. While she was accommodating to his girth, he was enjoying the warmth and tightness of the blue skinned woman underneath him. He hadn't had sex since Marilyn, he was too busy grieving and in his funk. But now, damn!

Naruto gave no warning that he was about start moving, as he did so he started off slow allowing her to get used to the motion. But soon enough he began to up the ante, and as a result Raven was biting on her bottom lip to stop from screaming out in pleasure as Naruto slammed against her. And once he hovered on top of her, stroking and kissing her all at the same time...

...it was all she wrote.

"The hell happened in here?"

Naruto gave a shrug to Alex's question as they all entered Hank's lab which was a straight mess. Raven held his hand, too busy in gumdrop land to really care, she had the best night of her life after all.

The group walked deeper into the room and surrounded Charles as he opened up the chest with the X on top of it. They all gazed into it, blinking before Naruto spoke up first, "Um, I'm not wearing that,"

"Me neither," Alex agreed. Charles didn't look so thrilled either but he took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Well, none of us is mutated to endure extreme G-force, or being riddled by bullets, I suggest we suit up," he stated as he began to pull out the contents. Naruto rolled his eyes with a grumble.

"He couldn't use orange?"

Later they all stood in the hanger gazing up at the magnificent Jet that Naruto dubbed as the X-jet. Charles rather liked the name and decided to keep it, he then glanced to the other members of the group who were wearing the suits that Hank made for them. However Naruto had personally made...modifications to it.

For one he got rid of the sleeves, replaced the gloves with his own, along with changing the dark blue pants with his own black pants and the boots as well. But he at least had the zipper completely up, and he didn't bother changing the yellow to orange like he wanted. Charles also couldn't help but notice how close Raven was standing beside him, seeming still lost in thought as she gazed at the jet. She seemed rather...oh hell.

Before he could even confront the two on what he thought went down, Alex spoke up with a question, "Where's Hank?"

"I'm here," they heard and looked forward to see something slightly big, blue and...furry walked towards them. They all looked slightly confused and surprised as the...thing walked towards them. They knew it was Hank as it wore his glasses, but other than that it was blue, furry with a feline like look. "It didn't attack the cells," he sighed. "It enhanced them, it didn't work,"

"Yes it did Hank," Raven spoke up as he walked towards her. "This is you, who you were meant to be. No more hiding," she smiled softly.

"Never looked better man," Naruto smiled as he patted his shoulder. Hank however gave a snarl and threw out his arm to chock Naruto but instead of doing that, he instead was flipped and slammed to the ground with his arm being twisted and a boot on his throat while Naruto gazed at him with a raised brow. "When some one compliments you, just take it," he advised.

"Naruto," Charles called and Naruto released him.

Beast stood up and was going to continue to attack Naruto however once again, it was a failure as Naruto grabbed him by the neck, and held him up with a single hand, choking him. His eyes turning red as he glared at the man. "That's strike two, strike three and you won't have to worry about looking like a beast,"

"That's a good name actually!" Alex spoke up, and Naruto glanced towards the kid before releasing Hank. "Beast, goes with you looking badass," Alex shrugged and Hank gave a quiet growl before standing.

"You sure you can fly this thing?" Sean asked as he looked towards Hank with an unsure look. Hank raised a brow as he gave a shrug.

"Of course I can, I designed it."

"Looks pretty messy out there,"

"Good, more people to fight I guess," Naruto shrugged as he sat by Raven tightening his gloves. Charles gave Naruto a warning look and the blond gave a shrug in response; the telepath then pressed his fingers to his head, closed his eyes and leaned back.

"The Aral sea has been taken over, Shaw has been there already," Charles informed after giving a wince as if he was attacked mentally. Erik shook his head as he looked anxious, eager.

"He's still here, somewhere," he stated.

"He set the course for the embargo line," Charles stated as he looked towards Moira who shook her head with a frown.

"If that ship crosses the line, our boys are going to blow it up,"

"Hey, no one is blowing anything up, but me," Naruto stated as he unbuckled his seat and stood up, earning confused looks from everybody. "Beasty! Open the door," Naruto ordered earning a growl in response.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Raven demanded and he gave her a kiss on the head before smirking towards the others, but not giving an answer. The door then opened and the blond rolled his neck as he faced them and gave a salute before falling through, "Naruto!"

The blond gave a sigh as he fell down through the air, he quickly shifted himself so he could direct himself and headed towards the Aral Sea. He and Steve worked hard to end the second World War, and because of that he lost a good friend; he was not going to let some asshole start a third, he refused.

As Naruto flew down towards the ship that was about to cross the embargo line, he held out his hand allowing a decent sized ember of flame to form, however it quickly changed from red to blue and condensed until it couldn't condense no more. Cocking back his arm, he chucked the ball of fire as hard as he could towards the ship.

And to his joy he gave a grin as the ball neared the ship, "Art is an Explosion!"

 _BOOM!_

The blond gave a laugh as he fell towards the water, but he never landed inside, instead he landed on top of it, controlling the water to be slightly dense around him. Bringing up his arms, he then pushed them back, creating a wave, which he rode to shore. Not long after riding the wave, he heard a loud scream and looked up to see Banshee flying in the air, giving a smirk Naruto pushed himself faster to shore, he would wait there.

Once he reached the shore he took a deep breath to calm himself and come up with a plan. He was going to have a piece of that Azazel guy, and maybe take down the other lackey. He would leave Angel to the others if they wished to take care with her, and he knew Shaw was off limits as Erik wanted to take care of him.

Breaking out of his concentration he opened his eyes and saw a submarine being lifted out of the water, along with Erik standing on the wheels of the jet with his hand out. He gave a smirk, that was a really neat power, he was going to have to see if he could do that. His attention was given to the tornado guy who left the submarine and began to spin around, forming a large tornado and added with the water made for a deadly combination.

Naruto saw it as a new toy. With a grin the man rolled his neck and threw his hands out and began to condense the tornado making it smaller while it tried to get bigger. It wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be, in fact it was quite easy really. He even began to pull the tornado towards him and away from the jet, allowing Erik to concentrate.

However, much to his annoyance the tornado guy put up a last ditch effort of a fight and crashed into the jet. "Damn!" Naruto cursed as he watched the jet begin to spin out of control and rip apart, while the Sub was released and crashed onto the shore, rolling and crashing into trees.

Naruto saw the jet about to crash with wide eyes. Releasing his hold on the tornado, he ran towards the ship and came to a skidding halt, and without even thinking he held his hands out, "STOP!" he yelled as if he intended to catch it. But it didn't stop as he continued to fall. Naruto's eyes went red as he gave a snarl, "I said _STOP!_ "

And much to his slight confusion and surprise, it did stop. It was floating in the air, and it wasn't flying on it's own. Naruto blinked as he glanced to his hands, then to the ship, then back to his hands. "Um...go?" he asked but it didn't move, giving a breath of relief he slowly moved his hands down and the jet went down as well.

Once it was safe, he released the tension in his body and fell to his knees, feeling a bit tired now. He gave a light groan before standing up and running towards the ship, "Guys! Guys you good?"

"Naruto!" he heard Charles call him and he looked to see he was on one of the windows, "Was that you who stopped the ship?"

"Um, I think so," Naruto stated. He then felt negative emotion and he turned his head to see Shaw's henchmen standing there waiting. "Hey Charles, you guys might want to get out of there now," Naruto advised as he stood up, and not to much longer, the others got out of the jet.

He heard Charles give orders to Erik on getting into the submarine then to Raven to stand at the entrance. Erik, Beast and Havok walked out to stand beside Naruto, the four having a glare off with the enemy. Angel began to fly up and the tornado guy summoned tornadoes in his hands. Havok gave a growl and fired a beam at the guy causing him to fly back and hit the sub, and in return Azazel teleported behind Havok to cut off his head.

But instead of taking the action he wanted, he instead got a fist to his face, courtesy of Naruto. "Nope! You're mine!" Naruto gave a grin as he then caught up with the red man and punched him in the face once more. He teleported right in front of Havok, and Beast made a swipe at him, but Azazel dodged it and grabbed onto Beast then onto Havok with his tail before teleporting while Erik ran off.

"Shit!" Naruto growled as he saw Azazel and the other two high in the sky. With a grumble he began to sit tight while Erik ran towards the submarine and ripped off a piece of the wall and caused to slam against the tornado guy. Naruto then watched as Banshee and Angel had an air fight, then he saw Banshee pick up Alex only for his wing to catch fire due to Angel spitting a fire ball at it.

The two crash landed, and she was going to try and finish them off but Alex quickly used his power which then cut her wing and made her fall towards the sand. Naruto then stood to attention as he saw Azazel and Beast appear on the shore with Azazel about to stab beast with his tail. But before he could Naruto then grabbed his head with a grin and tore him off of Beast and slammed his head against the sand. Flipping him over, Naruto pinned Azazel down by holding him by the neck. The man would have teleported if he could concentrate, but he couldn't. "Oh what's wrong? Can't teleport?" Naruto mocked. "You know, it was real painful when you stabbed that knife in the back of my head,"

Being reminded of that caused Azazel's eyes to widen. "I don't have a knife to give you the same treatment but I think I can think of something," Naruto grinned as he hummed to himself.

"Naruto!" Raven screamed at him trying to get his attention and he blinked stopping his actions. Turning he saw Charles was on the ground being held by Moira, and the others standing a bit away from Erik who had Shaw's helmet on. Quickly punching Azazel he stood up. "What's going on?" Naruto wondered.

"A choice my friend," Erik spoke up and Naruto looked towards him. "The humans turned against us. Charles stopped me and..."

"So you did that to him?" Naruto demanded as he looked at his other friend and Erik frowned as he looked away. "What the hell man?!" he scolded Erik. "I mean yeah Charles needs a smack around or so, but damn Erik!"

"That's not the point," Erik cut in with an annoyed tone. "I know you believe mutants are better, now is the time to make the choice to join me and make sure mutants come out on top because we are the future, or not. Stay with Charles and blend in with a society that hates what you are," Erik explained. "No more hiding, no more holding back," he added as he held his hand out to Naruto.

The blond clenched his jaw in response before he took a deep breath and looked towards Charles who was gazing at him expectantly. He then turned towards the other mutants who weren't sure what he was going to do. Naruto then glanced to Raven who looked unsure, but he knew she would follow him, and that made him frown. Grabbing Raven's hand, he walked towards Erik who smiled softly while the others looked a bit disappointed. Releasing Raven's hand he put his hand in Erik's and gave it a good shake which made him raise a brow.

"I don't like the bigotry just as much as you do Erik, and I like mutants. But..." Naruto shook his head with a small smile. "While I don't necessarily believe in the human race, I love them, just as I much as I love mutants. I've had really good friends who have been human for the past...well, since I can remember," he chuckled which surprised the man. "So while I do believe mutants are the future, very strongly in fact, I'm going to have to go down my own path," Naruto told him. "Good luck in your mission Erik, I hope one day we come across each other again, we can fight...but still be friends,"

"Are you sure Naruto? I would gladly have you by my side," Erik stated as he gripped Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled and nodded his head as he returned the grip. He then looked towards a slightly surprised Raven before he released Erik's hand and pushed Raven forward which surprised them both.

"I am, but take Raven with you," Naruto stated. Raven looked at him in shock, speechless and he smiled before kissing her softly. "You will be safe with him, free. Don't worry doll, we'll see each other again," he told her.

"But I want..."

"Mutant and Proud Raven," Naruto cut her off with a smile. "What you want is to no longer hide. You don't have to hide with me, we know this, but if you stay with me, you'll feel inclined too. Go with him Raven, visit me whenever, you're always welcome," he told her and she slowly nodded before kissing him once more, passionately. Pulling away he pressed his forehead against hers before looking towards Erik, "Take care of her Erik, or I will hunt you down," Naruto warned with a smirk. Erik nodded his head in understanding as Naruto kissed Raven's forehead then walked away. This allowed the tornado guy, Angel and Azazel to walk over to Erik, holding hands. "Hey you," Naruto called to the tornado guy, "What's your name?"

"Riptide," the man answered and Naruto hummed with a nod before he regarded the three.

"Angel, sweet heart," Naruto called and she looked at him with wondering eyes. "Be cool," he smiled and she nodded her head, sending him a wink. He then looked towards Azazel, his expression turning dry. "And you, Devil guy..." Azazel raised a brow and Naruto gave him a snort. "Fuck you,"

With a grunt, the group disappeared and the others took that chance to run over to Charles and see what they could do to help. Naruto walked over to the group who tried to get Charles up but it was quite hard and the man was yelling in pain before he stopped his eyes going wide. "W-wait!" he barked and they all stopped...

"I can't feel my legs."

...

...

"Well damn."

"So where are you going to do now?"

Naruto said nothing as he leaned against the railing as he and Charles who was in a wheelchair were outside gazing at the sunset. The blond was silent as he wore his casual clothes which included his leather jacket. Naruto gave a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know really," Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "With no war going on, Shaw dead, and Erik plotting to make moves...I'm stuck doing nothing," Naruto stated before he glanced to Charles and gave a small smile. "This school is going to be filled pretty soon, you ready for that Professor X?" Naruto teased earning a chuckle from Charles.

"Yes yes, very funny," Charles muttered. "You know, you could always stay here," Charles told him and Naruto raised a brow. "You could help the students with combat training and such," he offered which caused Naruto to chuckle in response.

"Nah, I'm not exactly, teacher material," Naruto shook his head. "But I have enough money to be a sponsor, I'm always pro-mutant," the blond smiled. "What you're going to have is going to be a good thing Charles," Naruto told him quietly. "But I can't stay here, I'm too wild, to free," Naruto shrugged.

"Well, the offer will always stand. You are powerful mutant Naruto, and a good man," Charles told him. "I'm surprised you didn't go with Erik, knowing that you are always Pro-mutant," he stated and Naruto shrugged once more.

"Like I said, I hate bigotry as much as him," Naruto began. "But I believe the humans needed to be given a chance to see that mutants are just humans with a bit extra to them is all. Now, if they want to start enslaving and destroying Mutant kind, that's when I'll fight...but until then, I'd rather stay neutral," Naruto shrugged with a serious tone.

"Understandable," Charles nodded his head. "Well, I wish you the best my friend," Charles smiled and Naruto nodded his head as he shook Charles hand. "And remember, you're always welcome here," Naruto smiled softly with a nod as he looked towards the sunset, enjoying the color of orange.

"I'll keep that in mind."

 **Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

 **Chapter Six**

 _April 16th, 1970_

"Nice trick,"

Naruto raised a brow as he raised the glass of rum to his lips, he glanced to see an older looking man standing at his side. The blond gave him a once look over to see he was wearing the uniform suit of an army soldier, looking at his left chest he could see the badges and knew the man was a Colonel.

"Thanks, she likes it too," Naruto said in uninterested way before he glanced to the pretty Bartender who gave him a smile and he returned it before drinking the contents. The man took a seat beside him and Naruto gave a grumble as he glanced to the man. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes you can actually, General Uzumaki," the man stated and Naruto didn't look impressed, giving the man a dry look. "I am Colonel William Stryker, and I'm putting together a special team, with special privileges, and I would like you to be..."

"Not interested," Naruto cut him off as he looked away and continued sipping his drink. He then glanced to the perplexed man and Naruto raised a brow, "What you're still here? Get lost pal, I've done enough charity work,"

"Would you like to get paid?"

"I have enough money."

"You would be serving your country,"

"I've served this country enough, thank you."

"I..."

"Why are you giving the man such a hard time?" Naruto heard and he raised a brow as he looked to see Logan walking towards him with a smirk. Naruto gave his own smirk to his friend before shrugging, "And I thought you didn't like cheap cigars," he pointed too the cigars on the table beside him.

"Those aren't mine," Naruto shook his head, they weren't. "What are you doing here Logan?" Naruto asked his friend who sat beside him and shooed off William. "Oh I see the tables are turned now huh?" he chuckled. "I come to you offering you to join us, and you tell us to fuck off. So now you want me to join you huh? I see how it is,"

"Actually, I don't even want you on the team," Logan said bluntly which made Naruto frown. "Stryker knows Victor and I know you very well, so he wanted to use us to get to you so you could join. But I know how you and Victor are, so I volunteered, but I'm telling you to not join, because I don't want you there." He shrugged. Naruto huffed in response as raised his glass and the bartender nodded her head pouring him more rum. "She's pretty,"

"That she is, and we were having such a nice conversation too before you and what's his face came in and ruined it," Naruto grumbled as he sipped some of the rum and winked at the bartender causing her to blush lightly. "So if you don't want me to come with you, why are you still here?"

"Because I have to give a try anyway," Logan shrugged. "Apparently we're going to be going on different kinds of missions and what not with other people, we're team X," he muttered which caused Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Well I'm not exactly interested," Naruto shook his head but he gave a hum, "But I have been bored lately." Naruto muttered. "Do I get booze?"

A nod.

"Do I get to kill?"

Another nod.

"And do I get..."

A third nod was given.

"Do I get to leave any time I want?" Naruto asked which to him was the most important question. He be damned if he was trapped into something, but then again, he could always kill the person and leave anyway so...

"Yeah, I made sure of that as well," Logan nodded as he glanced at a waiting Stryker. Naruto rolled his neck before nodding his head with a slightly dry look.

"Alright I'm in."

 _January 6th 1972_

"Fred got a new tattoo, I'm concerned,"

Fred gave Naruto an annoyed look who simply gave a smirk while Logan gazed at his arm. "Jesus Fred, you just met her last night," Logan pointed out and Fred chewed his gum as he gave a shrug.

"I love her,"

"You love her after one night?"

"She's a gymnast,"

Naruto gave a chuckle as he glanced around the plane at Stryker's so called team. It's only been two years since he agreed to join the team, and he admitted...he could have done something much better. Like travel the world and find himself, or some crap like that. Granted, he was able to kill people which made him amused, but other than that doing someone else's dirty work was getting rather old and annoying.

And he didn't seem to be the only one who agreed as Logan was starting to feel the same way too. Hell, he wasn't even getting as much booze and ass as he wanted, which ticked him off, but he got over it. However what was really annoying him was the fact Victor was taking most of the kills which usually sparked spats between the two. Naruto liked the team...but he didn't trust anybody besides Logan. Did that mean he had trust issues?

"Bradley, take her down," Stryker ordered. Bradley nodded his head and pressed his fingers against his temple causing the plane to go a bit faster and spin a little as it was taken down which caused Logan to groan and close his eyes.

"You gonna puke?" Fred asked with a chuckle as he took a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"If we were meant to fly we'd grow wings," Logan responded which caused Naruto to laugh at him.

"Don't worry Nancy, more people die from driving than flying," Zero teased which annoyed Logan even more as he glared at him.

"How about from impaling?" this caused Zero to shut up causing Naruto to laugh more. "Shut up, what are you some kind of Hyena?" Logan mocked his friend who rolled his eyes.

"Gentlemen, wheels down on Lagos in five,"

Once the group had set the plane, they began walking towards the village, looking ready for a fight, well accept for Naruto he looked completely relaxed. The blond had settled for a simple dark orange sleeveless shirt, black pants and boots.

After they moved past the village they stopped and gazed at the large tower building which was surrounded by guards and gates. "Why are we here again?" Naruto wondered with a raised brow.

"All in good time," Stryker responded. "Zero," he called and the man simply walked forward till he was in the sight of the guards. Within in moments due to some perfect accuracy and fancy flips, all the guards were dead with head shots. The gate opened and Victor ran forward to stand guard.

"Tank," Naruto muttered as they walked in, Fred simply nodded his head as he plunged his fist in the hole before it could be fired, causing it to blow up. Fred joined the group as they walked in the building and into the elevator. Naruto stood at the front of the door, knowing he would be next, considering his abilities and all.

They got to level four, and suddenly the elevator shut down causing the blond to sigh. "Bradley, would you please?" Naruto asked and the man nodded before having the elevator go to the top floor. As the elevator ascended Naruto gave a smirk, "I smell fear..." which caused some to chuckle, "Or someone didn't take a shower...either one,"

The blond hummed quietly to himself as he counted...fifteen, eight men with negative emotions, six men confused and one completely scared shitless. Which meant that the eight probably had guns and the six were probably hostages of some sort. Rolling his neck he released a quiet breath.

The doors opened and Naruto stepped forward, immediately, bullets were fired but he simply stood still as they fired at him. What they weren't realizing in their haste, was that not once did the bullets hit him, instead they stopped mid air, several inches from his face. It wasn't until that they ran out in their clips, and the sound of clicking noises was heard that Naruto brought up his arm and opened up his hand that the bullets went flying.

Each bullet perfectly divided themselves up and hit all eight men, and simultaneously they dropped dead. "Okay...they're all dead," Naruto called out and the team walked up from behind him.

"Excellent work General," Stryker smirked as he walked passed the man who gave him a mocking salute. The facility commander attempted to reach for his gun, but Wraith appeared beside him and stopped him giving him a warning shake of the head.

"Take the diamonds, they're yours," the commander stated but Stryker shook his head as he grabbed at the rock on the table.

"I don't want the diamonds, I want this!" Naruto and Logan raised a brow as they gazed at the rock.

"That is nothing, a souvenir," the commander said but Stryker gave a small smile.

"Where did you find it? I want the source,"

"A small village, far inland, three days from here," the man informed and Stryker smiled as he stood up and walked away, rolling his hand for them to follow him. Naruto blinked as he looked at all the diamonds before finding a bag on one of the soldiers. With his hand all the gathered diamonds began to float into the bag.

"Shit, I'll take the diamonds, don't play."

"Tell him this rock is more valuable to me than his life, ask where he found it,"

Naruto glared lightly at Stryker as he glanced around to see the entire village was being held up. Glancing back to the man he began to speak his language, telling him exactly what Stryker just said but in a more kinder and calmer tone.

The man began speaking and Naruto nodded his head listening before glancing to the rock Stryker held up. He glanced back to the man who finished and the blond thanked him before speaking to Stryker, "He says it came from the sky," Naruto stated and Stryker looked at the man who looked fearful. "He's telling the truth," the blond added which caused Stryker to frown as he knew Naruto could detect lies.

"Sir, base is asking our location," Bradley spoke up, and Stryker waved him off as he bent forward.

"Shut them down," which caused Bradley to nod. "Tell him everyone here will die, unless he tells me where he found the rock," Stryker stated and Naruto didn't look too thrilled which Stryker ignored. Naruto then felt rising negative emotion, coming from Victor and Naruto made eye contact with Logan to inform him who slightly nodded his head.

Naruto then spoke with the man again who responded which in turn caused Naruto to pat his shoulder, speaking again to let him know everything was going to be okay which set the man at ease. "He says that it's sacred," Naruto spoke to Stryker who gave a sigh and a nod. He then patted Victor on the shoulder who gave a deadly smirk as he tried to walk forward...

...keyword tried.

"I can't move," he growled out. Stryker looked towards Victor in confusion to see he really couldn't move then looked towards Naruto in confusion. "Let me go whiskers!" Victor barked.

"Nah," Naruto shook his head. "These people are not dying here, not tonight and not by any of you," Naruto spoke up as he glanced towards everybody on the team minus Logan, and they all realized they couldn't move their bodies either. "I don't know why the rock is so important to you, nor do I really care," Naruto told Stryker. Naruto then spoke up in the locals language, telling them were all free to go. They didn't move and he insisted soothingly and carefully they all stood and moved away from the group.

"What are you doing?!" Victor snarled at Naruto who glanced towards him. "We have a good thing going for us, why are you screwing it up?!"

"Enough Victor," Logan spoke up which earned his attention. "We didn't sign up for this. We've done enough," he stated quietly nodding to Naruto who released the men. Victor then walked passed Naruto and got in Logan's face with a glare.

"Who do you think you are?" Victor growled. "This _is_ what we do. Or maybe you'd rather be rotting in a hole somewhere till they figure out what to do to us, is that it? Huh?"

"I'm done," Logan responded which surprised Victor. "You coming?" he offered before he began to walk off. Naruto then gave one last glare to Stryker, silently warning him before he followed after Logan.

"Jimmy!" this caused Logan to stop and Naruto to stop a few feet in front of him, waiting for him to catch up. "We can't just let you walk away," Victor stated. Logan then ripped off his dog tags and threw them on the ground and continued on, both he and Naruto disappearing into the forest. "Jimmy! Jimmy!" Victor called after his brother, but he was ignored. The two kept walking on and Naruto glanced to his friend with a knowing frown.

"You know, it be just our luck that this will come back to bite us in the ass," he told his friend who kept looking forward with a determined expression on his face as they kept walking.

"I don't care,"

 _January 24th 1973_

"What a night,"

Naruto groaned as he got up out of the water bed and stretched his body, causing audible pops to be heard. The blond then found his pants and pulled them on rolling his neck, just as the door opened and three men walked in. "Um, hi?" Naruto greeted as the chick, known as Gwen woke up, covering herself. One of the men then told her to get dressed, and Naruto rolled his eyes, "Look pal she's perfectly fine, what's the problem?"

"The problem? The problem is you're supposed to be guarding the bosses daughter! Not screwing her!" the man snapped. Naruto shrugged his shoulders with a nonchalant look on his face. "You smug bastard! Smoke him!"

"No!" Gwen shouted as the men pulled out their guns and began unloading their bullets into him. Naruto gave a light wince as he continued to take bullets but once they all ran out in their clips, and he wasn't dead, he gave a smirk. "What the hell?" Gwen whispered.

"Close ya eyes babe," Naruto told her before he rolled his neck again, and lunged. None of the men stood a chance, as Naruto either broke their spine, their neck or punched them so hard that their ribs stabbed their heart. As they were down, he sighed and grabbed his shirt. Once he was sure his stuff was gathered. He then kissed her before he walked out,

"Tell your pops I quit."

"Never find good ramen these days,"

"Better what they have back home," Naruto heard and looked up to see a girl who looked to be around 21 slide into his booth. Naruto deemed her very pretty, beautiful even; The girl had wavy mid back length dark red hair. Her eye brows were perfectly trimmed, with her eye lashes being long. She had full supple pink lips, a slight tan to her skin, her eyes were a bright bluish violet color, and she had dimples on both cheeks. This woman had an actual nose ring on the left side of her nose, several ear pierceing's, a tattoo of a small star right below her right eye in the corner. Currently she was dressed in a dark maroon leather jacket, with a black halter top and dark blue jeans with black boots.

Naruto raised a brow, as he gazed at her before looking around, for anyone in suits. "So where are the stiffs? Am I that hard headed they needed a beautiful young girl to honey pot me?" he muttered. The girl raised a brow, as he continued to look around but once he didn't find anyone he looked at her even more curious, "There something I can help you with?"

"Can't a girl just sit down and have a conversation with someone who seems to love ramen just as much as she does?" She asked with a small smirk like smile. The blond continued to stare at her and she gave a chuckle, "Well this is basically a burger joint, but is the only joint in town that serves broth. Everyone else in here is either having a hamburger, hot dog or even chicken sandwiches, and you are having noodles," she pointed out.

With his near perfect vision, he glanced around to see she was completely right. He was the only one with ramen, "I would eat too, but I had some last night. And my mother told me that having ramen two times in a row is not healthy,"

"Your mother sounds like a dud," he grunted, causing her to giggle. For some reason hearing her giggle made him feel a bit...happier, relieved almost. He didn't know why, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it really.

She grinned, "My father said that all the time." The girl then extended her hand, "I'm Nadia Roman," she introduced. Naruto gazed at it before he shook it, "And you are Naruto Uzumaki right? 'The General'," she smirked. Naruto nodded his head, "I know you probably get this alot, but..."

"You need my help?" Naruto finished for her. She raised a brow, as he gave a shrug. "Why else would a pretty girl like yourself just walk up to me, knowing exactly who I am? Either you need my help, or you want to fuck. And from the vibe you are giving off, it's not the latter,"

"Definitely not," Nadia agreed with a sure look on her face. "But yes, I need your help. I heard you were good friends with Charles Xavier?" she asked. The blond hummed, nodding his head. "Well, I need help finding him. I need to speak with him," Nadia then gained a serious expression, "It's very important,"

"How important?" Naruto asked as he set his bowl to the side and leaned in. He needed to know if this girl had any intentions of hurting his friend. He had heard rumors that mutants were starting to be considered threats, and with Xavier having this school for said 'threats' this made him a target. Granted he hadn't seen his friend since Cuba, so maybe could be a good time to check up on Professor X.

Nadia's jaw clenched as he waited for an answer. He could tell that she was debating if she should answer or not, maybe whether to tell the truth. After a few moments she spoke, "So important that the very future for mutant kind depends on it," Nadia stated in dead serious tone, a look in her eye as well to match. Naruto blinked before he narrowed his eyes, "You are most likely wondering who I am? And I'm going to tell you that it's a long story." The blond kept his eyes narrowed, giving a smirk.

"Try me."

"What the hell happened here?"

"I have no idea, but I feel partly responsible," Naruto muttered as he and Nadia pulled up to Xavier's mansion. It looked abandoned, due to being uncared for. There was moss, vines, and grass everywhere. The walls and objects on the grounds didn't looked polished or clean, it was basically a right mess. The gate wasn't really closed, so Naruto drove his camaro inside, stopping at the front door. He and Nadia got out, and walked to the front steps, knocking on the door.

After a few minutes, the door opened and who peeked out was, Hank. But to Naruto's shock he wasn't blue and furry, in fact he was quite normal. "Naruto?" Hank called surprise, but still didn't open the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Really what am I doing here?" Naruto raised a brow. "What the fuck happened here? Why the hell aren't you blue? And where is Charles?" he questioned. Hank gazed at Naruto then glanced to the girl beside him, and raised a brow as the girl looked just as curious, worried almost.

"Whose she?"

"Don't worry about that now," Naruto told him. "Answer my questions, and open the door damn it!" Naruto ordered as he pushed through, surprising Hank as he let himself in. The blond then walked in with a scowl on his face while Nadia, who stood at 5'5 trailed behind him. "Charles!" Naruto called as he kicked open another door and looked to see the place was dusty and there was a stale smell. "Charles bring your ass in here!"

"Hank what is with all the yelling?" They heard, and Naruto heard footsteps. Why the hell was he hearing footsteps? "Oh...damn," Charles blanched as he saw a highly annoyed Naruto, a sheepish Hank and an extremely curious young woman. "Hey, Naruto,"

"What the fuck is going on?" Naruto demanded in a quiet tone. "Even though I want to know why the mansion looks a right mess, how the hell are you standing and walking?" Naruto wondered. Charles didn't say anything as he sat down on the stairs and took a sip of his whiskey. "Charles!" Naruto snapped.

"I'm sorry," Nadia spoke up as she stepped between the two. "I know you two are good friends, and you are demanding answers, but can that wait later?" she wondered. Naruto gave her a look that told her it couldn't wait and Charles didn't seem to care much. "It doesn't matter if it can't. Look Professor I need..."

"I'm no longer a professor, and I can't help you with anything nor do I wish too. Get the General over here to help you, he would be much better than me," Charles waved her off causing her to pause with a flabbergasted expression. "And this is private property deary, so I'm going to have to ask him, to ask you to leave,"

"Why you smug..."

"Look asshole!" Nadia suddenly snapped, causing the men to look surprised at her. "I didn't come all the way from a fucking dystopian ass future where everyone I love is dead to the damn 70's to be told _no_ by a British old dude who is supposed to be in a wheelchair and fucking bald!" Nadia ranted with an irate expression. "You are going to listen to what I have to say, and you are going to fucking help me or I will burn this whole place down with you inside,"

Their eyes went wide as black flames suddenly appeared in her hand and her violet eyes turned blood red, "Want to try me?" this caused the men to blink. Charles then looked from her to Naruto and pointed to her,

"Who is she again?"

"Nadia Roman," Nadia answered as she rolled her neck and cut off her fire, her eyes returning back to normal as well. "And as I was saying, I need you're help. I come from the future, about 70 years from now. And it was you who sent me here, by the way,"

"I sent you here?" she nodded. "From the future?" another nod. Charles clenched his jaw with a sigh and took a sip of his drink. Then glanced to Naruto, "Do you know about this? Because if this is one of your pranks..."

"We need to stop Raven," Nadia cut him off, getting to the point. "She has a very big part in my future being fucked up. And no, Naruto doesn't know anything about this, I haven't told him much. Only that I needed your help and my story is long," she told him. "And I'm not leaving until I do, even if I have to inflict pain on you to do so,"

Charles then stood up and he began to walk off, "Fine. I'll hear you out," he told them. Nadia then nodded and followed after Charles with Naruto still having an annoyed expression and Hank looking curious. They entered Charles office which was quite a mess and Nadia sat down in the chair while Naruto leaned against the wall, Hank standing at the door. Getting himself a drink Charles, sighed, "So Nadia Roman, what the bloody hell is going on? You say from the future, but who exactly are you?"

"Who I am is not important as to the fact to why I am here," Nadia told him. "In the future, mutants are basically on the brink of extinction all because Raven killed Boliver Trask and they were able to get her DNA, and weaponized her powers." Nadia stated. "The government went with Trask's Sentinel program, who targeted mutants. Then they started targeting the genetics in non-mutants who would have mutant children or grandchildren. Many of the humans tried to help, but they were slaughtered; which left the douchebags of humanity in charge," Nadia then frowned in thought. "And it all starts with her,"

"And lets just say I believe you and decide to help you, Raven won't listen to me," Charles chuckled dryly. "She will listen to Naruto sooner than she will to me. You want help finding her, you want help stopping her, he is your best man." He said to Naruto who detected shade.

"I know," Nadia nodded her head. "Which is why we are going to need him and Magneto as well," she shrugged only for Charles to start laughing hysterically. "I know where he is too, so it will be fine," Charles however rolled his eyes as he walked out the door. "You're really not about to walk out after everything I just told you!" Nadia snapped.

"You're very perceptive," he chuckled, never turning around. Nadia growled, she then turned into a blur and Charles gave a grunt of pain as Nadia slammed him against the wall, and held him up by his robe.

"Listen you piece of shit! I've watched and had alot of people die! I've watched my brother and sister die, I've watched my mother sacrifice herself for me, and I've watched my daddy get cruelly executed because he was one the strongest mutants there was, not even he could stop them!" Nadia explained as tears welled up in her eyes. "My family died before my very eyes, they were all I had left. I've come a long way, but if you are going to wallow in your self pity then you are going to watch the same thing happen too!"

Nadia then released him and stepped away, as he had a frown on his lips. He then however shrugged his shoulders, "We all have to die sometime." He stated, this caused Nadia's eyes to widen and before he realized it he was decked across the face, hard.

"You bitch!" Nadia snarled, and was about to stomp him into the ground, but before she could she was suddenly grabbed and pulled away. "No! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Nadia cried out as Naruto walked away with her in his arms. Charles began to stand up nursing his sore jaw, even spitting out a bit of blood. He watched as Naruto set Nadia down and she began hitting against his chest before it became soft and she began sobbing.

Charles and Hank both had somewhat somber faces as Naruto comforted the girl who wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. Without another word, Charles walked off with Hank doing so well, but staying close by. Naruto continued to hold Nadia for a good ten minutes, letting her wet his shirt with her tears. He still didn't know why, but seeing and hearing her cry made his heart sore, he felt the need to comfort her.

And comfort her he did.

"My family was my everything,"

Naruto was quiet as he sat on a couch next to Nadia who had a small smile on her face. "I had two older siblings, they were twins. They weren't much older than me, but they sure acted it like it alot. I liked my sister more cause she was the more cool one, my brother was a pervy jerk," she huffed. "But they both knew how to have fun. Then there was my mom, she always doted on us and was sometimes strict with us. Her co-workers said they never thought she would be who I knew her as. Said she was cold, calculating and hard to trust,"

Nadia then shrugged, "When I was old enough, she told me it was because of her job. But when she had the twins, she had a new job. One she loved much more than the other one, and could open her heart too. Being our mother," Nadia smiled. "But then there was my daddy," she grinned as her eyes lit up. "I loved him maybe the most because he was always my sun,"

Naruto remained silent as she giggled, "He hardly yelled at me and never made me sad. I could talk to him about anything, even the embarrassing things that kids don't want to talk about with their parents. He was basically my best friend, he was my world, and I was his princess. My family was everything to me, and it also helped that we were bad asses!"

The blond couldn't help but chuckle as she laughed, "We were! My brother and sister were mutants and so was my dad. My mom really wasn't a mutant, but she had been experimented on in her past, which kind of made her a mutant. My sister could draw anything, and it would come to life and she could read people's minds. My brother could control gravity; my mom was a combat specialist, a spy and had awesome strength. And my dad," she then gave a whistle, "I don't think there wasn't anything my dad couldn't do if he put his mind to it. He really was a very powerful mutant,"

Naruto hummed, as Nadia went on. "I enjoyed my life with my family, it was never really a dull moment ya know? My parents were pretty recognizable people, and knew that their enemies would come after us so they taught us how to control and use our powers to protect ourselves and those we cared about. We were home schooled till eighth grade, so after seventh we went to school as 'normal' kids, though we hated it," Nadia rolled her eyes.

"Then my dad enrolled us into Xavier's school, knowing that we would fit right in. And we did, I loved being there. Especially when my dad was a professor on occasions. This mansion was my home away from home, it also gave me a sense of being on my own as well," Nadia smiled as she looked around. "Then in the year 2030, the sentinel program started, and everything started turning into shit,"

Naruto frowned as Nadia gained a grim expression. "But that's not all, a man named Marik Cairo was behind it as well. He was a powerful mutant, maybe just as powerful as my father. The two had beef with each other, dating back long before well..." Nadia trailed off shaking her head. Hearing the name made Naruto's eyes narrow quite a bit in thought, a frown coming upon his lips. "Anyway, in my time he had become a powerful person not just ability wise, but government wise as well. He was the master mind behind the Sentinel program. It started of slow with walking interacting robots, helping citizens and what not. Then it was the army, bringing back the soldiers which only made him a hero in the eyes of the people who didn't know him like my father did," Nadia frowned.

"Wait, if your father knew who this guy was, how come he didn't try to stop him?" Naruto wondered and Nadia gave a sigh with a deeper frown.

"Because my father didn't know who he was at the time. Marik was able to change his appearance and lots of other abilities that gained him votes and helped him raise himself to power. He even became the president, and was doing the job very well," Nadia scowled. "By 2032 the technology age had a whole new meaning. And then it felt like with a switch of a button, he brought chaos. Mutants began to be targeted, not just in the U.S but around the world. He also declared war on every single world power. Marik had revealed his true colors, giving himself absolute power. He was basically the overlord of the planet," Nadia scowled.

"My parents and their friends tried to stop him, but the government wasn't having it. Within three months over one-hundred thousand mutants had died, with about half of that or so captured and put in custody," Nadia said sadly. "The numbers steadily increased, with the death of humans being added as well. Then 2035, non-mutants were targeted, and Marik had control over England, Italy, Russia, Mexico and China. My family we couldn't live how we used too. My father was constantly fighting, constantly protecting us. He had never lost against a sentinel, they couldn't kill him; and they knew it,"

"He was becoming a threat,"

"Becoming? He was a threat," Nadia corrected him. "It didn't matter who my father was and what he did for the country previously; Marik was in charge. It didn't matter he was a United States Hero more than Marik, Marik had made my father enemy number one. My father was the hero, but he was a mutant. And since he was a mutant, and a dangerous one at that, he was to be executed," Nadia scowled.

"There were many forms and groups of resistance, but most of them were snuffed out. But my father, he had created one because he knew no matter how powerful he was, he couldn't stop the slaughter on his own. So he recruited friends and more powerful mutants, he, Charles and Erik led the resistance. We were strong, we felt like with each move we made, we were closer to winning. But then that changed in one day," Nadia sighed.

Naruto raised a brow, curious as to what happened. "It was September 24th 2039. Days, maybe even a week prior, we recovered info that a shipment full of mutants were being transferred to another prison. We were going to ambush the caravan and rescue the shipment. I along with my mother were apart of the group, with my father leading it," Nadia explained. "We were doing what we should have been, which was silently taking care of any guards, human or otherwise. Then we reach the holding place where the mutants were supposed to be,"

The blond frowned, "It's a trap."

"Exactly," Nadia nodded. "When we walked in, the entire room was empty, or so we thought. The lights flickered on and we were surrounded by at least 30 to 50 sentinels, all of them targeting us. The info we recovered was bogus. My father even had scouts check to see if the shipment were really mutants or not, and they were. But there wasn't mutants, just sentinels. So we did the only thing we knew how...we ran," she shrugged.

"My father and a few of the others were able to hold back the sentinels for a little bit as we tried to make a way to escape. We ran and fought, trying to reach the exit so we could high tail out of there. We were really close too, but soon enough our friends were getting picked off, till it was just me and my parents," Nadia then paused as she tried to calm herself. "We were close, so close. But then a couple tried to kill my mother at once, I was too far away and wasn't fast enough. My father however, managed to save her..." Nadia then released a tear. "But he sacrificed himself to do so,"

Naruto's jaw clenched as she slowly shook her head, "I could only scream for him. I was terrified, he tried to shake it off but I knew he was hurt. He tried fighting them off, telling us to get to the ship, but there was too many of them. And then it didn't help that Marik himself had showed up, aiming to kill my mother and I in front of my father, but he saved us," Nadia sobbed. "Daddy apologized he wasn't as strong as he was supposed to be, and told us he loved us so much. I wanted to stay, I wanted to help him. But he spoke to my mother in Russian, something I didn't understand; and she grabbed me and we ran. We left him there,"

The blond then held her as she began sobbing again. "I blamed her, I blamed myself, I blamed Marik. We left my father there to die, when we could have died with him. We could have helped him, but we left him there. The twins were devastated, and they were never the same. September 24th, was the day my daddy died; and it was the day I was born," Nadia whispered. "I hated myself, I still do actually. But I had to keep going, it's what my daddy wanted. But slowly, I began to break down," she sighed wiping her eyes.

"A few months later, I watched my brother and sister die out of rage. My brother's girlfriend had been killed right before his eyes and he tried to destroy all the sentinels, but he didn't last very long. My sister who always remained the level headed one, finally snapped, but she was killed as well. I was the only one who survived, because backup had arrived in time," Nadia shook her head slowly. "My mother's sanity had already been declining after my father died, but she practically lost her mind once the news of the twins died hit her. It didn't take very long for her to be killed either," Nadia bit her lip.

"We had decided to leave the resistance, to try and find a place where the sentinels wouldn't find us. The day we were going to leave, they found and attacked our base, most likely because of Marik's orders. My mother pushed me out the way from execution, and she died with a sad smile on her face," Nadia shuddered. "My father's name was the last word that left her lips," she wiped her eyes. "Then I lost it. I cried, I screamed, and I burned everything around me as I held her in my arms. There was nothing left but the embers of my flame, I was the only survivor," Nadia explained.

She then brushed a locked behind her ear, "My family was gone, nothing else mattered. I wanted to kill myself, and I was going too. But before I could, Charles told me there was a way I could stop all of this. That with the help of others powers along with the advanced technology, I could go back in time to it all started and stop it."

Naruto remained silent as she then gave a shrug, "So I did. We used a machine called Time Displacement Equipment, or a Time Door. It's a machine which allows living tissue and mimetic polyalloy to be sent backward and forward in time. However it's a one way trip; once you travel to the set time period, you can't go back, unless you have the same device," Nadia explained. "So I'm stuck here, because I doubt this era has such advanced equipment,"

"Hmm, you guys couldn't use it earlier? I'm sure if you did a lot of problems would have been avoided," he shrugged and Nadia shook her head with a sigh.

"No we couldn't because it wasn't finished being built. It was my father's idea, along with his god son's, who was basically a genius. However it wasn't really that big of importance, but once it was, they needed the materials to build it, and to make sure it would actually work. Because it could only work once until you get the proper equipment to do it again," she told him. "My father was the ideal person of using it, because they knew he would get the job done. But he died before it was finished, and it when it was they decided to use me, knowing how important it would be to me,"

Nadia then gave a large sigh, calming herself down. "Which is why, I'm going to make Charles say yes. Even though I would love to do it without him, I was told that he would be needed as well as you if I wanted to convince Erik and Raven. Besides, he can find her, but he can't do it without his powers," Nadia stated. "Even though Marik was truly the problem, he wouldn't have had such the power he had if it wasn't for Raven. She set off the spark. So stopping her is the main priority, even though finding Marik and ending his life would be the ideal, it's not possible," Nadia said. "My father tried too many times, but he never killed the bastard."

Naruto hummed before he spotted Hank and spoke up, "Hank!" Naruto called and the younger man walked in with a curious expression. "What happened to Charles? Why the hell is he such a piss-ant?" he demanded. Hank then gazed at him with a frown.

"Well he lost everything, Erik, Raven, his legs," Hank listed. "You weren't here to help him through it Naruto. Yeah he seemed okay, but he wasn't deep down. The school was fine, but then just after the first semester the war in Vietnam got worse. Many of the teachers and older teachers were drafted, it broke him." Hank sighed shaking his head. "He retreated into himself, I wanted to help since no one else would,"

Both Nadia and Naruto had frowns on their faces as Hank went on, "So I desired a serum to treat his spine, derived from the same formula that helps me control my mutation. I take enough to keep myself balanced, but he takes too much. I tried easing him back, but he couldn't bear the pain, the voices." Hank shook his head as he looked Naruto in the eye, "The treatment gives him his legs but...he's lost too much,"

The blond frowned as he felt guilty, here he had been living his life rather content, not even joining the foolish war; yet his friend was depressed and an addict to a serum that would give him his legs. Maybe he should have been around more, instead of just assuming Charles was okay, he should have came to see if he actually was okay. But Charles was not what was important right now, the future was. So with that thought, he turned to Nadia and gave a small smile.

"I'll help you," he told her, which earned her attention. "We don't need Charles, hell we really don't need Erik if you want to be honest," he shrugged. Nadia bit her lip and shook her head.

"I can't do this without them. Because it was Charles and Erik who sent me back here, together." Nadia informed. "I had orders to do this together with them. To maybe bring them closer together and not worry about their bullshit squabbles," she stated. Naruto however looked at her and he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Nadia, what is more important? Helping two grown men who are more than capable of solving their own issues with another? Or doing what is needed to help ensure your present doesn't become this times future?" Naruto questioned which made her frown a little bit. "As I said, we don't need either Charles or Erik. We can do this, just me and you," he told her which made her look at him hopefully. "But if you must, then we can help Erik and make them make up as a side mission. How does that sound?"

Nadia couldn't help but gain a big contagious grin, which caused Naruto to grin as well. "It sounds like a plan!" she admitted. "So how are we going to get him? Because I think we should help him first, then come up with a plan to find Raven,"

"Well first I need to know where he is at. Hank!" he called, gaining the young man's attention. "Earlier you said you mentioned Erik's whereabouts, so where is he?" he wondered with Hank frowning before he scratched his head and spoke as he pulled out a blueprint designed.

"The Pentagon. The room their holding him in was built in the second world war when there was a shortage of steel. So the foundation is pure concrete and sand, no metal," Hank explained, Nadia's eyes scanning over the prints. "He's being held in the most heavily guarded building on the planet," Hank added while Naruto whistled.

"I want to be locked up there," he muttered causing the other two to look at him. "What? Do you know how badass you have to be, to be locked up there? Pretty fucking badass! If I get locked up there, then that says something. And don't get me started if I break out on my own!" Naruto grinned deviously with Nadia giving a giggle. "So, what the asshole do this time to get him there? He shit on the president's lawn? Fuck a senators wife? Protest on the empire state building?"

"He assassinated JFK,"

...

...

...

"Well that's fucked," both Naruto and Nadia muttered under their breath. Neither of them realizing how alike they seemed, especially to Hank who looked slightly curious. But he moved on.

"I don't believe you have any resources to get you in or out," Hanks stated. "It's just you and Naruto" he told Nadia. Nadia hummed as did Naruto before he gained an idea, smirking.

"I can do it," Naruto stated, causing them too look at him curiously. "What? Look I'm a guy who has a range of multiple powers, that I haven't only just developed but recovered from over the years once I had gotten my memory back a bit. Not to mention I have connections with some very important people, and very smart people. Trust me I got this," Naruto said with a sure smile. "We just need to make a stop before we go," he told Nadia who looked curious. Naruto then pressed his finger on the location Erik was being held.

"I also need to find me a way in."

"This a nice house,"

"Hm? Yeah, it's alright," Naruto shrugged as he and Nadia walked up the steps to the front door of the 3 story white mansion. Nadia admired the lawn and the flower beds, and smiled at the fountain of a cupid spitting out water taking aim with his bow. She then turned her attention to Naruto who pressed the doorbell, both of them waiting for the ebony door to open.

Nadia had to wonder who lived here, since it was a gated area. There were even guards out front, which all seemed to be familiar with Naruto if the way they spoke with one another was any indication. But despite this, Nadia still didn't know who they were about to meet with, kind of kept her on her toes.

Soon enough the ebony door opened and a beautiful woman who looked to be in her late twenties or maybe early thirties came out. She stood at 5'8 with shoulder length wavy black hair, and olive toned skin. Her lips were full and supple, her eye brows perfectly groomed with long eye lashes. She owned lovely brown eyes that made her sharp yet smooth facial features even more beautiful. The woman was quite slim yet was busty and had wide hips. She was dressed in a sleeveless black turtleneck with a dark brown skirt and house slippers.

In her arms though was a baby boy who looked around the age of two. He had short cropped black hair, chubby cheeks and a fair skin tone with brown eyes like the woman holding him. He currently had a pacifier in his mouth, wearing a red and yellow pajamas.

Upon seeing the blond at her door, the woman's eyes brightened and a smile came upon her face. "Naruto!" she greeted, going in for a hug which he happily returned. "Look Tony guess whose here!" the woman cooed at her son who giggled as Naruto tickled the toddler. "It's Uncle Naru!"

Naruto grinned upon tickling the laughing child then turned his attention to the woman, "Hey Maria, sorry for popping in on you so sudden," he apologized a bit sheepishly but she shook her head, her smile still in place. "Is Howard in? I need to speak with him," he informed. Maria raised a brow but nodded her head, allowing him in. "Thanks," he kissed her cheek and walked in with Nadia behind him. "Oh, Maria this is a friend of mine, Nadia Roman. Nadia this is Maria Stark," he introduced the two, who shook hands with pleasant smiles. "And this little munchkin Tony,"

Nadia seemed to be a bit caught off guard as she looked at the baby. Naruto raised a brow but turned his attention to Maria who handed him the baby as she went to go get her husband. "How ya been munchkin? You been good for mommy?" Naruto asked the child as he held him. He then gained a horrified expression as a stench invaded and tore through his nostrils. "Ugh! Tony! You're moms doesn't have you potty trained?!" Naruto gagged causing Nadia to burst out laughing. The reason she was laughing was the way he now held Tony as if he was some stinky diaper. "JARVIS!"

"Yes Master Uzumaki?"

"Gyah!" Nadia jumped as she saw a man in a suit suddenly appear out of nowhere. "Where the hell did he come from?" she demanded, looking at him in complete confusion and surprise.

"He lives here Nadia," Naruto said in a nasally voice as he pinched his nose. "Jarvis, change this kid's diaper will ya? Swear gaki does that on purpose," Naruto grumbled as he heard Tony give a laugh as Jarvis took him. "See!" Naruto accused.

"What's with all the noise about?" they heard, turning to see Howard Stark walk down the stairs with his wife at his side. "Why hello," Howard greeted Nadia with a charming smirk as his eyes landed on her. "You didn't tell me you were dating anybody Naruto," Howard stated as he extended his hand to Nadia who shook it, "Don't you think she's a bit young for you though? Uughf!"

"Cut the crap Stark," Naruto ordered him with an annoyed expression as he elbowed the man in the gut. "First off she's just a friend. Second off, at least have the decency to not oogle chicks when your beautifully stunning wife is around," Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around Maria who blushed. Howard gave a grumble while Nadia raised a brow at how close the two seemed.

"What do you want Uzumaki?" Howard demanded as he rubbed his stomach. "The fact that you showed up unannounced means it's something serious," he stated with a raised brow. A look of concern then came across his face, "Is Peggy..."

"Peggy's fine," Naruto waved him off. "She's enjoying her time off. Anyway, the reason I came to you is because I need your help," he stated. Howard raised a brow, allowing Naruto to move on. "First off, I need you to build me a device that can jam camera feed in um lets say a 10 km radius," Naruto ordered. "Second, I don't have it right now; but I need you to do any research you can on Trask Industries and it's Sentinel program. When I have something to work with, I'll give you more to do with it. For now just work on the jammer. And I need it like, yesterday,"

"These are pretty high demands coming from someone who doesn't pay me," Howard quipped causing Naruto to raise his brow. The two stared at each other challengingly, and Howard gave a scoff, "What do I get from all of this?"

"You get to keep your beautiful wife that I allowed you to meet," Naruto returned with no hesitation and Howard gazed at him with a light glare. "Besides the opportunity to have a part in breaking into the worlds most guarded place on the planet doesn't come often ya know," the blond said as he looked at his nails. Howard and Maria's eyes widened, "But if your not up to it, I'm pretty sure I can find another guy to get the job done. He may not be as smart as you, but he doesn't have to be to get the job,"

Howard then gave a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Can you at least tell me why you want me doing this?" he wondered. Naruto hummed as he looked to Nadia who gave a shrug and he turned back to Howard. Maria too had a curious expression as she and her husband gazed at Naruto.

"Because the very future you want your son to grow up in, is at stake."

"Hey you dropped your hat,"

Before the guard could yell, Naruto knocked the air out of him then unconscious. Taking out a roll of ductape, Naruto quickly strapped the man to the wall, after he took the uniform of course. It was a bit snug, but it would do. Once he made sure the hat fit, and the tray was secure he glanced to the unconscious guard, then walked down the hall as the elevator door had opened.

From what he understood, Nadia was going to make her way down to him, while Howard was jamming the camera feed with some old television show and distracting the crowd with his appearance; he is Howard Stark after all. So now here he was walking down a hallway filled with guards with plastic guns and rubber bullets, just in case Erik somehow managed to break out.

He reached the end of the hallway, then stepped into some kind of scanner, that detected if he had any metal of some kind. Once he was cleared, he was allowed forward; he reached the door and it pushed back, allowing him to enter the cell Erik was being held. He looked down at the ground where a Pentagon symbol was, to see Erik was laying down.

Slipping the tray inside the slot, he gained Erik's attention who looked at the note that Naruto had slipped inside, telling him to look up. He then looked to the guard to see it was indeed Naruto, which surprised him greatly. The blond told him to keep quiet before he placed his hands on the glass, and with his powers he was able to heat up the glass, to the point it began to melt.

This however caused the alarm to start blaring which Naruto rolled his eyes at. Stepping back, Erik climbed himself out and looked to Naruto before turning to the door. "In three seconds those doors are going to open and 20 guards are going to shoot us. I assume you have a way of stopping that?"

"Oh Erik, I would be offended if you didn't," Naruto grinned before he gave a smirk, "Nice to see you too bud," he greeted. Erik nodded in return, Naruto then stepped beside him, "I've been working on a new power, and this is the perfect way for me to see if it works in a real life situation," Naruto said. "You should close your eyes," Naruto told Erik who looked at him curiously. "If you do you won't get so nauseas, only a little bit."

Erik blinked, still confused, but he tensed when the doors opened and the twenty guards stood there with their guns pointed. "Don't move!" one ordered. Erik closed his eyes and Naruto took a deep breath and in three seconds, he and Erik were gone in a yellow flash. They reappeared in the elevator with the door closing and Erik opened his eyes and stepped back in surprise before he turned a shade of green looking like he was going to puke.

"It'll pass, but wasn't that cool?" Naruto grinned as he changed his clothes quickly. "I don't really have a name for it though, but it's like super speed and teleporting at the same time ya know?" he chuckled with Erik groaning a bit. "So, JFK huh?" Naruto brought up with Erik giving him a look. "What? Just trying to catch up is all,"

Erik could only give a sigh. The elevator door then opened and Erik looked confused as he saw, a rather cute young woman tossing away a frying pan, two guards completely knocked out at her feet. Nadia's eyes then met with Erik and she hummed before looking towards Naruto, "Can we go now?"

"Nobody move!" they heard. Nadia turned around as did the other two to see guards rushing in with guns in their hands, plastic ones too. "Hold it right there!" the guard ordered, with Erik telling Naruto to do something. "Don't move! Hands up or we will shoot!"

"Oh shut up," Nadia rolled her eyes, and with a sudden step she was blur. The first guard was down due to her jamming her fist in his solar plexus then promptly breaking his arm. She then moved on to the next one, decking him across the face then tripping him on the ground, before kicking his face. The third one was taken down with two quick jabs to the face, breaking his nose then kicking the front of his knee, breaking his leg. The fourth and last one had his foot stomped on, making him yell in pain only for her to punch him in the throat before pushing him back.

"Lets go," Nadia ordered as she walked on, her hips swaying side to side as she led the way out. The two men could only blink before they followed after her, all clearly impressed by her flawless execution without bringing any death. As they walked Erik then nudged Naruto with a curious look,

"Who is she again?"

 **Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

 **Chapter Seven**

"So you're trying to tell me that this girl is from the future, which basically turns apocalyptic for mutants, all because of Raven's DNA?"

"Basically," Nadia answered for Naruto. Currently she was sitting beside Naruto, the two of them sitting across Erik inside of Howard's private jet, flying to Paris. "So I came to the past to change history, to make sure my reality doesn't become your future,"

Erik then looked towards Naruto and raised a brow, "And you believe this nonsense?" Naruto nodded his head, causing Erik to roll his eyes. "Well I assume you've talked to Charles, considering saving the world and being a hero is his thing," Erik shrugged. Nadia frowned lightly and he raised a brow, "Let me guess, he didn't believe you either?"

"Charles is caught up in his feelings at the moment," Naruto answered with a roll of his eyes. "But I decided not to depend on Charles like she had wanted, nor do we really need to depend on you Erik. And besides, if I didn't believe any of this, do you honestly think I would bust you out of the Pentagon because we're pals?"

Erik frowned in thought before he continued, "If good ol Charles didn't believe you, why should I? Sure this future of yours sounds quite...dead," he muttered as he glanced to Nadia who sneered lightly. "But I still don't see why I should really get involved. Raven made the choice to leave, to be on her own. Let her live with that choice,"

"Do you realize how many mutants will die and experimented on just from being able to get her DNA?" Nadia demanded. "Countless. For someone who preaches mutant brotherhood, you sure don't seem to follow your own ideals,"

"Don't test me girl," Erik warned her. "I've lost my fair share. And I'm sure Naruto has too," he said looking to the blond. "Surely you think this is just some kind of hoax. The future?" he snorted.

"Erik," Naruto spoke up. "You can bend metal to your very will, Charles can read minds, I can use the elements, teleport and a bunch of other shit. Hell I can walk on water like Jesus! Do you really think time travel is that far fetched?" Naruto wondered and Erik couldn't help but gaze at Nadia in thought. "It doesn't matter if you believe it or not. You wanted to know what do you get from all of this, you get the chance to avenge your friends."

Erik then gave Naruto his full attention, who had a slightly somber look on his face. "Angel, Azazel, Emma, Banshee, all of them. You can have the chance to put a stop to this before it goes any further, which will effect us far in the future." Naruto stated before he shrugged. "Besides, it was only a matter of time before you found a way to escape yourself. We just quickened the pace,"

There was silence for a bit and Naruto added in another thought, "As I said, we can do it without you Erik. So don't hurt yourself coming up with an answer." With his piece said, he stood and walked to the cockpit to co-pilot with Howard. This left Nadia and Erik alone who gazed at his glass in thought.

"There is more to it than what your telling," Erik said and Nadia raised a brow. "This isn't just about Raven, is it?" He assumed with Nadia gazing at him with a somewhat blank expression, as if questioning him. "I've been reading people for years kid, just because your from another time doesn't it make you any less hard," Nadia however continued to hold his gaze, not backing down which impressed him. "So what is this really about?"

Nadia was silent as she glanced to the cockpit, before shrugging. "My family died because of mutant mad man named Marik Cairo. I want to change what caused the spark so my family won't have to go through it what I had too,"

"This is about you then," Erik smirked. "But I have a question," he sighed but she remained silent. "What makes you think fixing this one thing will change the future? Say they don't get Raven's DNA, what makes you think that things will change for the better? They might just get worse. There are some things you can't change sweetheart,"

Despite the fact his words annoyed her, Nadia knew he was right. There was no guarantee unless Marik himself was dealt with. But he couldn't be dealt with, he was immortal after all. This was the only way she knew to have a chance at stopping the future. Looking to the cockpit, she bit her lip in thought. But maybe...

"You seem really attached to him," Erik pointed out, causing Nadia to turn to him, somewhat confused. "I know he is charming, but you don't give off the vibe as if you already smashed," he shrugged. "So, you must know him in the future. How is the old knucklehead in your time?" Nadia frowned deeply as she turned away from him.

"He's dead."

"I didn't kill the President,"

Naruto said nothing at first as he moved his pawn forward with simply his mind. Erik sat across from him, studying the board, also waiting for a response. "I don't care if you did or didn't. But I was told the bullet curved, besides me, and maybe this Marik guy I have no clue about, you are the onl..."

"He was one of us," Erik cut Naruto off. "The bullet curved, because I was trying to save him," this threw Naruto off a bit, as he finally looked up to meet eyes with Erik. He then glanced to the back seat where Nadia seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "They took me out before I could,"

"So even the big bad Magneto can screw up," Naruto snorted in slight amusement. "Didn't you and Charles say they would come after us?" he wondered wiht Erik sighing shaking his head.

"I never imagined they'd use Raven's DNA to do it though," he muttered. Naruto's jaw clenched a bit before he glanced to the window then to Erik. "You're curious about her, aren't you?" he asked. "I assume you haven't had contact with her then,"

"When did you last see her?" Naruto questioned, ignoring Erik's questions. He was right, he is curious and he hadn't had contact with her since he put her in the care of Erik. He mostly saw it as his fault, but still didn't make an attempt to see her. It would not only be hard on him, but her when he told her he had to leave.

"The day I left for Dallas," this caused Naruto to frown. "I made sure to care for her like you wished. She was strong, driven, loyal; even still to you," he brought up. This caused the blonde's brow to twitch. Erik then moved his next piece as he went on, "She talked about you in her sleep or would day dream about you. I gave her multiple chances to go and see you but...she felt you didn't want her anymore,"

This caused Naruto to frown deeply. It wasn't that at all, the reason he prevented himself of developing an actual relationship with Raven was because of his own personal issues, not because of her. If truth be told, he wasn't completely over Marilyn, she still blessed his dreams and haunted his nightmares. His beautiful wife's passing was the reason why he hadn't attempted to settle down with one girl, he chose to just sleep around with multiple because it felt a bit more natural and took his mind off her. Made the pain subside for a bit.

But the last thing he wanted was for Raven to feel as if she was not worthy for his attention, his love. She was, one of the few he could actually confirm. Despite still not knowing his full past, he had a feeling she and him were similar, kindred spirits even. He had Raven go with Erik because he didn't want to hold her up, waiting for him to come around when he knew it would take maybe forever. He thought that if they separated, then maybe she would be able to find real happiness that didn't involve him.

"But I can see why she meant so much to Charles," Erik went on. "He should be proud of her, and you should too." Erik told him, causing Naruto to raise a brow. "She's out there fighting for our cause,"

"I have no cause," Naruto defended. "I do as I wish, yes I care for mutants and humans...but I don't feel the need to get involved unless it has to do something with me," Naruto shrugged, causing Erik to raise a brow then glance to the sleeping Nadia. "The future sounds fucked up, which means it will probably be fucked up for me. I don't need that drama in my life, so I'm aiding in not making sure that happens,"

"If you say so," Erik shrugged his shoulders, moving his next piece. "Do you have a plan to stop Raven?" he wondered. Naruto didn't say anything, allowing Erik to go on. "You don't actually think saying some sweet words will make her stop, do you?" he wondered. Naruto still remained silent as he moved his knight and took Erik's bishop.

"I care for Raven, I do. But this is not about her," Naruto frowned. "She isn't the cause of this, Boliver Trask is. All Raven did was speed up the process. Even though I don't like to deal with the government and their...policies and what not, I still have several pairs of eyes, ears and voices within." Naruto stated as he glanced to Erik who raised a brow. "Trask was just denied funding for his Sentinel program, though he was told no, doesn't mean he isn't going to continue trying to get it done," Naruto shrugged.

"So what are you saying? You're planning on killing Trask anyway?" Erik whispered just in case Nadia was awake and could hear them. Naruto didn't say anything as he simply took Erik's castle making him frown.

"Something like that."

"Bravo,"

Raven blinked as she glanced to the door to see Naruto, Erik and a young woman standing at the door. Before she could do anything, the gun was ripped right from her hand and placed into Naruto's. "You've kept up with your training, color me impressed," Naruto smirked.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Raven demanded and was about to be tased by the man on the ground but before she could be, Nadia had already stomped on his chest, knocking him unconscious. She didn't give him a second look, focused on Mystique who felt cornered.

"We came for you Raven, Erik and I," Naruto smiled at her, before he heard beeping and glanced to Trask. Naruto then had the sensor ripped out of Trasks hand and crushed it under his foot. "As I was saying, we're getting you out of here,"

"Erik?" Raven called in surprise, causing Naruto and Nadia to look at him confusion to see he had a gun in his hand, pointing it at Mystique. "W-what are you doing?"

"Securing our future," Erik stated and he glanced to Naruto and Nadia who both had trouble moving, "I'm sorry, Naruto. But I can't let either of you harm Trask, and I hope you forgive me Mystique," Erik said.

"Erik, you asshole, I have this under control!" Naruto snarled as he really couldn't move. He didn't even realize how in tune Erik had become with his powers to the point he could immobilize someone due to the iron in their blood. It was also probably why Raven couldn't move either.

"Perhaps, but as long as she is out there we will never be safe," Erik responded. "No one is safe, not even you, Naruto,"

"Raven run!" Naruto snapped just as Erik fired the gun. But instead of the bullet piercing Raven's heart, it instead curved and hit the wall. This surprised Erik, but he was even more surprised when Naruto seemed to break the hold he had over him, punched him square in the jaw. Raven on the other hand broke loose, and crashed through the window.

Erik scowled and fired three more times and Nadia managed to stop one, with the second zooming past her head, and the third hitting her in the arm. Naruto scowled as he smashed Erik against the wall, only for Erik to repel him back, sending him crashing through the wall. While Nadia was trying to bite back the pain, Trask managed to slip away.

"Fuck!" Nadia grunted and watched Erik run out of the room, and through the window to finish what he started. "Naruto! Erik he went after Raven!" she informed just as the blond came back in the room. He glanced to her, with a look of slight worry, "I'll be fine, go!" with nothing more said, Naruto ran out of the building to see Erik was dragging Raven to him due to the fact the bullet was in her calf.

"ERIK!" the man heard and gave a groan just as Naruto landed right behind him, and socked him so hard in the face he was sent flying, crashing into the fountain. Naruto ignored everyone around as he helped up Raven, "I got you," he whispered and she nodded, holding onto him as held her in his arms. Naruto then looked around and he closed his eyes, ' _Fox,_ '

' ** _Troublesome_** ,' The fox grumbled, and as soon Naruto opened his eyes, all the cameras went out, destroying all the footage. Naruto then glanced to the building he left Nadia in and told Raven to close her eyes. Once she did, he flashed into the room, appearing beside Nadia. Pressing his hand on Nadia's shoulder, the three of them then flashed away.

Howard was a bit caught off guard, when Naruto suddenly appeared with a blue woman in his arms, and Nadia kneeling on the ground, both women wounded. "Um, meeting go sour?" he wondered but Naruto didn't respond as he set Raven down and left quickly to get some medical supplies and began to apply it to Raven first.

He then looked towards Nadia to apply it to her, but he watched in fascination as the bullet was pushed out of her arm, and the wound began to close though it was slow. He then looked at Nadia who had a frown as well as a thoughtful look to her face. But before he could question her, his attention was given to Howard who raised a brow.

"Where's Erik? He wondered as he didn't notice the metal bending man. Naruto simply scowled as he continued to address Raven's wound, slowly shaking his head.

"Just fly Stark."

" _Yesterday, the summit was interrupted by assailants by the likes the world has never seen. Mass hysteria has gripped the nation as people ask, "where did they come from?" "Will they be back?" and most important, are they friend or foe?"_

"I thought you destroyed the footage?" Nadia wondered as she sat beside Naruto who had a blank expression on his face. Currently they were returning to New York, Raven was asleep resting while he and Nadia were watching the news, both with annoyed vibes.

"I did, doesn't change the fact that too many people saw what happened and can still report it, even if they don't have the images," Naruto told her. "Now the world knows about mutants, which is not what I had planned. Fucking Erik," he sighed.

"What was he talking about when he said you planned on harming Trask?" Nadia questioned as she glanced to him. The blond said nothing as he frowned and rolled his neck, thinking of the best way to answer.

"Erik thought I was going to kill Trask. I wasn't, my plan was to make him 'disappear'. Trask is one of the major causes for the chaos that is your reality," Naruto stated. "Raven simply sped up the process is all. My plan was to save Raven, deal with Trask later. Erik apparently didn't agree with my plan, and decided to make his own move. Which cost us way more than Trask dying,"

Nadia hummed, as she agreed with him. The problem now wasn't Raven killing Trask. Now it was just Trask. With the world knowing mutants exist, governments will surely seek out Trask and give him the funds he needs to supply each government with their own set of sentinels. Which means the same process Erik was trying to prevent, was only made worse because of his decision.

At least when Raven killed Trask, the sentinels were not operational for another forty years or so. Now they would probably be operational by the end of the month. And Nadia couldn't help but blame herself for this turn events. She was the one who wanted to free Erik so he could help them, but instead he only helped Trask and made even a bigger problem for them! Honestly, she should have just went with Naruto's idea of doing it on their own, letting Charles stay in his feelings and Erik rot in that cell.

"Erik told me that I die," Naruto spoke up, causing Nadia to tense up. "I'm curious as to how that happens, because I've tried everything to kill myself so nothing works. So how exactly do I die? I just figured I didn't really care about what happened with the world and became a hermit,"

"You were vaporized," Nadia told him shortly, causing him to blink. "You were the next target after my father. You and Marik faced off, but before you could kill him I guess, a group of sentinels blasted you all at once, vaporizing you. It was very similar to how Wolverine died,"

"Who?"

"Logan,"

"Wolverine?" Naruto laughed. "Why would he call himself that?" Naruto wondered but Nadia gave a shrug in response. "That's priceless, Wolverine." He chuckled, shaking his head. After giving a sigh he gave a small smile, "At least I didn't die like a lame," he shrugged.

"Why did he try to kill me?"

Both Naruto and Nadia looked up to see Raven in her 'normal' form, walk in, leaning against the wall. Raven gazed at the two of them with curious eyes, but her focus was mainly on how close the two were, which wasn't much. This surprised her, in fact she was surprised there was no kind of romantic or sexual vibe between them, which made her feel a bit better.

"He tried to kill you, so the rest of us could live," Naruto answered her, causing her too look confused. He then gestured to the woman beside him and spoke, "Nadia here, is from the future. And in her time, the world is in complete chaos because you killed Boliver Trask," he informed. "His death caused a spark, which only grew into a flame as years passed. So Erik figured, if he kills you, then the future will be saved,"

"So does that mean he's going to come after me now?" Raven wondered but Nadia shook her head as she pointed to the T.V.

"There's no point, they have your blood now," she informed quite sourly. "Due to Erik's bullshit, they found your blood on the street. It probably won't be enough to do anything with it however since technology isn't at it's highest at this point in time. But it will be enough for Trask to study it, and become fascinated,"

"Trask is the enemy," Raven stated. Naruto said nothing, along with Nadia. Both of them keeping silent as they gazed at the T.V. "You do realize now we have to kill him, right?"

"Yes, but we can not do it outright," Naruto shook his head. "There is a process to this, and we have to do it in such a way that it won't come back to haunt us as much, if at all." He stated. Naruto rolled his neck as he focused past the T.V, thinking. "Erik took the blueprints, which means he knows the inner and outer workings of Trask's weapon,"

Both Nadia and Raven gazed at him as he continued on, "Erik may have his dumb moments but he is not stupid. He's going to come up with a plan that will benefit him, and make things go his way if he is not stopped. Which means I need to come up with a counter plan," Naruto muttered. "For now, we settle and let things play out. Trask is the enemy yes," Naruto then gazed at the T.V with a grim expression as he saw someone on the screen who looked familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time.

"But he is not the enemy to be worrying about,"

"How long must I wait till I hear back from you? I am a busy man ya know,"

"Yadda yadda," Naruto waved off Howard in response. "Probably in a couple of days, once I have information, I'll have it delivered to you. And we can talk about exactly what we are going to do with...Trask Industries," Naruto smirked lightly and Howard raised a brow. However he understood Naruto's drift and nodded his head.

"Very well," Howard said, "Oh, by the way the item you requested a few months back is almost ready. Just a bit of tinkering left and I think you'll like it," Howard wagged his brow and Naruto smirked in understanding. "Anyway, I should go. I have a project that I must return too, but this little break was nice,"

"Got to get you out the lab somehow," Naruto shrugged before he shook hands with Howard and began to walk off. "Give Maria a kiss for me, and tell the munchkin Uncle Naru is coming for him," Naruto said with Howard nodding in understanding. The blond then stepped into the car Nadia and Raven were waiting in and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Raven wondered as she looked around. She had an idea, but wanted to be sure before jumping to conclusions, Naruto apparently hated that. The blond's jaw clenched as he gave a sigh, which let Raven know her assumption was right. "We're going to see Charles aren't we?" Naruto didn't answer and she frowned, "Stop the car,"

"I'm not stopping the car, and you aren't going anywhere other than to see Charles," Naruto told Raven a bit sternly, surprising her. "Normally I would just operate on my own, get this done. But right now, we are licking whatever wounds we have, and we need a bit of help anyway," he stated.

Raven said nothing as she simply crossed her arms, and Naruto glanced to her. "Charles isn't in the greatest shape Raven. And it's partly my fault, along with Erik's. He feels abandoned, and lost, he's angry Raven." Naruto shared. "Even if you are not blood, you're brother and sister. You grew up with each other, you are family," Naruto stated. "I see where you are both coming from, but you're both being stubborn. I wish I had a family I could rely on, that I could protect," Naruto muttered.

Both Nadia and Raven gazed at him deeply as he looked out the window, in thought. "You both need to talk with each other, and come to an agreement. A compromise. Because later, I'm pretty sure it's going to tear you both up inside," he finished and the rest of the ride was silent, all three in their thoughts.

It took about a half an hour for them to reach the mansion, and when they did Raven was surprised to how it looked. She then looked to Naruto who kept walking, then to Nadia who gave a shrug in response. The three then walked up to the door, and Naruto knocked on it.

After a few minutes the door opened and Hank stuck his head out, "Naruto, you're back." The blond gave him a blank look in response, then Hank noticed an extra person to see it was Raven. "R-raven?" he greeted in surprise, and she only gave him a blank look. "I assume you want to come in," Hank figured and Naruto gave a light nod.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"They've been talking for hours,"

"They have a lot to deal with," Hank shrugged as passed Nadia who was sitting on the couch reading a book. The young woman was bored, really bored to the point she couldn't sit and read anymore. She was hoping to speak with Naruto a bit more, but ever since they got here, he, Charles and Raven have been in that study talking.

She didn't know about what, but she assumed it was more than just catching up. Nadia was sort of hoping Naruto was convincing Charles to help them, especially since Raven was now on their side. But then again, she didn't really need Charles help, Naruto was plenty enough. Honestly he was, it was just the two of them that actually saved Raven from death and prevented her from killing Trask. Granted Erik had turned on them in the process, but still he was simply extra.

Nadia was pretty sure she and Naruto alone could handle whatever was going to be thrown at them within the next couple of days or so. She just needed to make sure, Raven did not fall into the hands of Trask Industries, or the government period. In fact, maybe she could convince him that this idea would be the best move? Even after they came back with Raven with them, it didn't seem as if Charles had changed his mind in the least bit.

"Hey, can I ask you a question," Nadia broke away from her thoughts and looked towards Hank who looked a bit anxious. She raised a brow at him and he scratched the back of his head, "Um, in the future do I..."

"Die?" she cut him off and he nodded his head slowly. "That's a silly question, everyone dies Hank. But if you're asking if you make it or not, the answer is no, you don't," Nadia shook her head. "You were my chemistry teacher and P.E teacher after you retired from being a senator," she told him. "Next to my daddy, you were my favorite teacher. You died fighting," Nadia frowned.

Hank didn't exactly know how to take it, but he took a deep breath and nodding, walking off. "Hey, Hank," Nadia called making him stop. "It's just the world I came from." she pressed. Hank felt a little bit better, and it had him think a bit, but he nodded. Nadia watched him leave and returned to her book, though her attention was then given to the Charles study since the door opened and out came Raven who looked a bit irritated.

Soon enough, Naruto followed and he closed the door behind him. Raven said nothing as she headed to her room, Naruto on the other hand sat down beside Nadia and gave a sigh. "Well? How'd it go?" she wondered setting her book away. The blond scratched his whiskered cheek before he spoke.

"Well, besides the fact Charles and Raven are still exactly not seeing eye to eye, it went fine," he shrugged. "Charles not only had some pent up anger against Erik, but me as well. Deep down he blamed me for Raven leaving, even though it was mainly him that drove her away. He doesn't seem to get that, which only infuriated Raven," Naruto summarized. Nadia hummed and Naruto gave a small thoughtful frown, "He's going to help us though, but I don't know how useful he will be to us without his powers, but whatever,"

Nadia was silent, nodding in understanding. The blond then sighed as he rolled his neck, "I should go check on Raven," he muttered. Nadia had a light frown as he began to walk off, but stopped him as she spoke, gaining his attention.

"Do you really think we can prevent the future from being fucked up?" she asked. Naruto was quiet as she went on; "I mean the humans now know that there are people who aren't human are out their, living amongst them. What if it isn't Marik that..."

"You shouldn't focus so much on what if's," Naruto interrupted quietly. "If you always are thinking what if, you won't able to prevent it from happening. I don't know who this Marik guy is, nor do I really care. But I know one thing," Naruto met her eyes with a serious expression. "I am going to make sure that your future doesn't become my reality some day. I'm going to fight, and I'm going to win, that's a promise of a lifetime." He smirked before he turned back around and left.

Nadia could only gaze at him with a awe like expression.

"Seems better,"

"I've had worse," Raven shrugged as she watched Naruto check her injury. Naruto didn't say anything on the matter and Raven sighed, "I still can't believe he's been living here all these years. It's a right mess," she grumbled with Naruto chuckling. "Why can't he accept that I'm not the same person anymore?"

"Because some people don't like change," Naruto answered with a shrug. "To Charles you were this perfect innocent angel that he protected from harm. But now you're putting yourself into harms way, and not as innocent anymore," he answered. "Yes, he misses who you were; but can you blame him? He never really got to say goodbye,"

"Well we all don't get what we want," Raven said in a light annoyed tone. Naruto didn't say anything as response as he stopped his actions. "What about you?" she wondered and he met eyes with her. "Who do you miss?" the blond clenched his jaw as he scratched his whiskers.

"I've missed you," he answered truthfully. "Raven, Mystique...their both the same person to me. And I'm sorry Raven," he shared which made her raise a brow. "I'm sorry for handing you to Erik like that, I just felt I was doing what was best."

"But why is it, that when the men in my life do what they feel is best for me, I always end up hurt? With Erik, he nearly killed me. With Charles I'm not accepted and with you..." she trailed off as her eyes became sad. "If it involves me, can't I be part of the decision?" the woman asked.

"I felt it was best for you because it would have been a waste of your time," Naruto stated seriously. "I didn't want you to waste your life away waiting for me to love you fully. Because I don't know if I can, especially since I'm in love with someone I can no longer have," He frowned in thought.

"You're talking about your wife, Marilyn, aren't you?" Raven asked. Naruto tensed but he slowly nodded his head, looking away. "How did she die? If you don't mind me asking," Naruto closed his eyes as he pondered if he should answer her. Raven had always been curious as to how the influential Marilyn Monroe had passed away, the details on her death were never fully explained. She had been a fan of Marilyn and saw the woman as a role model, so the fact the very person who she was married too was sitting before her naturally made her curious.

"She had overdosed," he answered quietly. "Despite my efforts to keep her happy and feeling loved, she fell into depression," the blond went on. "We were engaged not too long before I left to finish the war, and we married not too long after I returned, like I promised. Everyday I showered her with my love and attention, my goal was to bring a smile to her face every single day," he smiled sadly. "And I was able to succeed to a point,"

Raven was silent as he went on with a sigh. "She wanted a family, and I didn't mind having one. I never remembered if I had a family or not, and hers wasn't the best. So we both promised to raise and grow strong with the family we would make together. But...she couldn't bear children," he revealed quietly. "No matter how many times we tried, no matter how passionate our love for each other was...she couldn't get pregnant,"

Naruto then adjusted how he was sitting and looked at the ground. "She felt helpless, inadequate, worthless. She felt that a wife's duty was to provide her husband with a family, and a loving one at that. But our dreams to build a family couldn't come true, and she felt it was her fault," he sighed. "She started drinking more and more, hardly wanting to work or do anything really. Our sex life wasn't the same, it was different, desperate. Before I realized it, she started turning to drugs,"

"I tried to make her quit, but she wouldn't. She wasn't listening to me anymore. My love wasn't enough to make her happy, so she turned to drugs to help that. I was losing her, and I knew I was, if I hadn't lost her already. So one day, I just decided we would adopt. I wanted to bring the news to her, to see how she would feel. But when I came home, she was gone," he paused. Raven blinked, a bit surprised and he shook his head, "She just sat there, not moving, her eyes wide open. My wife, my Marilyn was gone,"

Raven couldn't help but wipe away a tear as she could feel the pain in Naruto's voice. "It was later I found out when they finished the autopsy, that she was a few weeks or so pregnant," Naruto added bitterly and Raven couldn't help but gasp. "I didn't even get to say goodbye, or tell her how much I loved her. Those around me that I care about, tend to get hurt or die," he shook his head. "It's been like that for centuries, and I did not want anything to happen to you,"

"So you're going to close your heart off of recieving any kind of love?" Raven questioned. "Naruto, that's not fair to you, or to the woman who wants your love, who wants to give you love," Raven informed him. "There's going to come to a point where you are going to want love again. If not from me, then what about the girl? Nadia? You two seem awefully close,"

Naruto shook his head, "Nadia is beautiful, extremely so. But for me, she's not in the same boat of beauty as you or Marilyn," this confused Raven so he elaborated. "The reason why I say this, is because she's my daughter," he revealed and her eyes popped open. "From the future that is,"

"Y-your daughter? How do you know this? Did she tell you?" Raven wondered. Naruto shook his head with a small smile.

"No, and I don't think she intends too because of this whole potentially mess up the future factor. But I've known since the moment my skin made contact with hers. Besides that, I would have to be beyond idiotic to not realize she's my daughter. I'm not gonna tell her that I know though, because I have a feeling she'll freak out or something," he muttered.

Raven still looked astonished and it made her raise the question in her mind. If Nadia was Naruto's daughter from the future, then who was her mother? As she thought of the girl, she didn't see anything that they shared, but now some things about her made sense because Naruto had similar traits. Shaking her head, she tucked that information away for later, deciding to return to the topic at hand.

Placing her hand on his cheek she gently caressed it, gaining his full attention. "I believe you should give yourself more chances to love and be loved," Raven stated. "Life is already long by yourself, do you really want to spend your immortal life without any kind of love?" The blond frowned as he grabbed Raven's hand and she was surprised as she somehow managed to turn into her blue form. The two gazed into each others eyes, both moving closer to each other till they could feel each other's breath on their lips.

"Let me just worry about tonight," with that said, he and Raven wasted no more time. Their lips made contact with each other, and for the rest of the night, they were forced to keep it down, so they didn't disturb the others in the house.

Not that it really mattered.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair, a frown on his face as he looked to Nadia who was drinking some coffee. "Raven's gone," he muttered causing her eyes to widened a bit. "She must've slipped out last night without a single sound," he grumbled. It made him wonder if she simply slept with him to distract him or what? Because right now he wasn't feeling too cheery at the moment.

He had not only revealed a secret he was keeping to himself that concerned Nadia, but he also spoke and shared painful memories about Marilyn. So what did she do? Take the chance of his vulnerability, that was fucked up. Not to mention from the look Nadia was giving him, she didn't seem to thrilled about this information. "Well what the hell are we gonna do? I mean, the government can still get their hands on her and we're screwed!"

"We're screwed with or without her," Naruto responded with a frown. "It's what we do from here on that dictates what is going to happen ya know?" he then gave a small sigh before looking towards Hank who stood beside the entrance. "You need something?"

"Yeah, there's something I need to show you guys," Hank stated. Both Nadia and Naruto glanced at each other but followed after Hank, entering a room to see there several T.V's as well as reels. Charles was also standing in the room, looking quite curious; he then wondered where Raven was with a look but Naruto shook his head. "I set the system I designed to record any news about Paris over all three networks and PBS."

"All three? Wow." Nadia muttered causing Naruto glancing to her with a raised brow, but she gave a shrug, muttering how it's a future thing.

"Look what I found," Hank gestured as they focused on one of the T.V screens. Clicking a button the screen turned on revealing a reporter standing in front of the White House.

" _Tomorrow, in front of the White House the President will make his announcement. He will be joined by Secretary of Defense Laird and has even sought the help of renowned scientist Bolivar Trask his special advisor to combat this mutant issue. The White house has as-_ "

"She's going there," Naruto muttered with Nadia nodding in agreement. Charles looked confused and Naruto elaborated. "Raven slipped out of the house sometime last night. And my best bet is she is still bent on killing Trask, who is in D.C with the president."

"She doesn't even realize that if she kills Trask at an event like that with the whole world watching, then I came a long ass way for basically nothing," Nadia growled before cursing. "I really dislike stupid people," she grumbled. "Plus they already found traces of her blood in Paris. Which means they have what they need,"

"It doesn't matter," Naruto shrugged as he crossed his arms getting looks from the three. "I'm going to take care of all of this before they even have the chance to get excited," Naruto stated with Hank giving a soft sigh.

"You know, there's a theory in quantum physics that time is immutable. It's like a river, you can throw a pebble into it and create a ripple, but the current always corrects itself," Hank explained with Nadia narrowing her eyes. "No matter what you do it just keeps flowing in the same direction. I mean, what if the war is inevitable? What if she's meant to kill Trask? What if this is simply just who she is, and it's impossible to change anything?"

"Just because someone stumbles, loses their way doesn't mean they're lost forever," Charles countered before he gave a small smirk. Naruto and Nadia could see a fire being lit in Charles eyes as he shook his head. "No, I don't believe that theory, Hank; and I cannot believe that his who she is." Charles then began to walk out as he did he gave Hank a small look.

"Ready the plane, we're going to Washington."

"You good?"

"Hmm? Yeah," Charles nodded as he rubbed his legs, glancing towards Nadia who sat beside Naruto. The blond looked to be in meditation, so neither disturbed him. Nadia then looked towards the blond before turning to Charles.

"Whatever happens today, I need you to promise me something," Nadia spoke earning Charles full attention. "If you look into my mind there will be a lot of bad...quite a lot. But there's also good, the X-men." Nadia said as she gave a shrug.

"I was never apart of it, but they helped shape the good parts of my life. The happy times. Promise me you'll find them? Use your power to bring them together. My daddy saw you as a great leader, despite how much of a pacifist you were. Guide them, lead them. Storm, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Logan, remember those names." Nadia then gave a charming smile. "There's so many of them, of us. They will need you, Professor."

Charles looked conflicted before he took a deep breath, slowly nodding his head. "I'll do my best." He stated with Nadia giving a chuckle nodding her head in thanks and understanding.

"Your best is enough, trust me."

"Can I see your invitations please?"

"Yes you may," Charles stated as he pressed his fingers to his temple and gazed at the guard. Hank was behind Charles, pushing his wheel chair while Naruto and Nadia stood behind Hank, both scouting the area with quickly flickering eyes. "These three are with me,"

"Go ahead," the guard nodded, allowing them to pass. As they walked on, they continued to search, mostly for Raven who was probably in disguise. And if he knew the sexy shifter as well as he did, he had to guess she wasn't apart of the crowd, she was most likely one of the President's security. Which would make things a bit tough.

" _The President of the United States._ "

Eyes focused on Nixon who walked up on the stage and to the podium as patriotic music played and he waved to the audience who clapped and cheered. Upon walking up to the podium, he had everyone take their seats and go quiet as he began to speak. "My fellow americans. Today we face the gravest threat in our history, mutants." Nixon stated as Charles continued to search. "We have prepared for this threat, in the immortal words of Rober Oppenheimer. ' _Behold! The world will never be the same again!_ '" he stated and turned causing the flag to drop.

Naruto gave a whistle of appreciation and Nadia cringed a bit as well as glared at the giant eight giant robots that stood behind the president. Soldiers began to stand and gave a salute though Naruto rolled his eyes. However he raised a brow as he felt a strong sense of anger, and anxiety plus resigned relief coming from an individual. His eyes flickered to far left to see a man in a suit reaching into his jacket pocket.

He was just about the spin around and pull out the gun he surely had, but suddenly froze. "I have her," Charles stated then pointed, "See? Secret servicemen, left of the stage." Naruto was already on it as he walked off with Hank following after him, Nadia staying behind. She however narrowed her eyes in wonder as she saw that the Sentinels were started to turn on. It seemed as if Trask was too surprised by this because he had a confused look on his face.

Naruto stopped as he saw that the eight were starting to take flight. They began to rise higher and higher, and he narrowed his eyes as he saw one aim it's arm at a police car. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" he screamed loud enough for just about everyone to hear him. As he did so some people dropped, others began running and screaming due to the fact that the sentinel released it's rounds. "Shit," he cursed as he lost Raven in the crowed of the security getting Trask and Nixon to safety. "Fucking Erik," he grumbled.

The blond then glanced over to Nadia who looked a bit fearful, probably seeing the sentinels in action triggering a memory she did not want to remember. Naruto didn't have time to snap her out of it, instead he ran off to avoid being fired it. As he ran, he crouched and pushed himself off the ground. Within two seconds he had slammed his feet against the chest of a sentinel and ripped off it's head before setting it ablaze.

He then jumped onto another one, grabbed it's arm and had it fire at more and more but he was caught by surprise when he was seemingly yanked away from the sentinel, crashing into a police cruiser. Seeing this snapped Nadia out of her paralysis as she called out for him, then looked around for the one who did that. As she did though, she saw the seven Sentinels fly over to the floating stadium that was being held by Magneto.

Suddenly several large beams fell from the floating stadium, and Nadia quickly moved them out of the way. As Naruto rolled his neck, stepping away from the destroyed cruiser he blinked as he was suddenly covered by a shadow. Looking up he gave a groan as the stadium fell atop of him.

"Stay here," Nadia told Charles setting him down out of sight from Erik who stood in the middle of the clearing, a sentinel behind him. She then saw the Sentinel aim for Hank who turned Beast, and saw him run off. Making sure Charles was secured enough, Nadia then sped off, becoming a blur. Jumping, she delivered a hard cross to the Sentinels face, causing it to crash into a wall. Before she could try and strike at Erik she was forced to avoid the gun fire shot from another sentinel that was positioned at the stadium as guard.

As she avoided the rapid gun fire, she gave a grunt due to being knocked away by the previous sentinel. She crashed into a wall and the Sentinel opened fire at her. But it wasn't able to hit thanks to Beast jumping on it's shoulders from behind with a roar. Nadia them came out from the wall, and was going to help Beast but he assured he had it. Nodding she ran off to take care of Erik, in the mean time avoiding more gun fire.

Naruto gave a pained groan as he managed to dig himself out of the ground, gasping for air he didn't really need. "That fucking hurt!" he cursed as he pushed himself out of the ground. As he did so he saw Beast taking care of the Sentinel while Nadia was rushing towards Erik who was constantly throwing stuff at her. Naruto felt Nadia had it taken care of until he took note of the cinderblock filled with railings that was aiming to stab her through from behind,

"Nadia!" he called, and zipped towards her as fast as he could. Nadia and Erik both blinked as the impaling object slammed into him, running him through. "GAH!" he screamed painfully. Nadia looked behind her and her eyes widened.

"Daddy?" she called softly. Her eyes then widened as she watch the cinderblock crumble and the rods in side began to sink deeper, twist and turn against Naruto's body, painfully wrapping him up tight while also stabbing him. "Daddy no! Erik stop it!" she screamed towards Magneto but he shook his head.

"It's not me!" he argued, even trying to prevent it from happening to the man he still saw as his friend. But something was fighting against his control.

"GRAAAHH!" Naruto screamed in pain as he began to rise up. Nadia had tears streaming from her eyes as she then looked around and spotted something, no, someone. Her eyes widened as she saw the person wearing a cruel smirk.

"MARIK!" Nadia screamed as she ran towards the mysterious assailant. However she pushed away by an unknown force, slamming into the concrete wall. The young woman coughed in pain as she managed to pull herself away from the wall, she then looked towards Naruto who looked like he was in agonizing pain. Then towards Marik, and she let a tear fall from her eye. "I'm sorry Daddy," she whispered, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes they were now a mystifying whitish blue color.

Naruto gave a gasp, as his wounds began to heal. But he was surprised to see he was actually on the ground. Looking to where he had been previously he was shocked to see that in his place, it was Nadia who looked she was in more pain than he was. However despite this her strange eyes landed on a the confused and surprised Assailant. The mystery man known as Marik, sent Nadia flying at a fast rate. "Nadia!"

He then heard a gasp of relieved pain, and saw that Nadia was now standing in the same place Marik had been standing. However she crumbled to the ground in a heap, and within moments, Naruto was at her side. Not even caring for the fact of what Erik was doing in the meantime. "Nadia! Nadia, sweetheart," he called, holding her close to him. The young woman's eyes were now back to their normal blue as she gave him a weak pained smile.

"I-I'm glad, I was able to save you this t-time, d-daddy," Nadia whispered tiredly. Naruto shook his head as he felt his heart clench.

"Nadia, why? Why? How? I don't get it!"

"A t-teleportation technique. A-allows me to s-switch places with my t-target," Nadia coughed, blood dripping from the corner of her lips. "And why? B-because you're my d-daddy, and I l-love you," Nadia smiled tearfully. Naruto gave a sniff as his eyes began to tear up. "I-i'm sorry for not telling you,"

"Don't apologize. It's okay hun, I knew the moment my hand touched yours," Naruto revealed causing her to give a weak chuckle. "Everything is going to be alright okay? K-kyuubi is..."

"N-no," Nadia refused quietly. "I-i d-don't belong here, in this t-time." Nadia wheezed, beginning to lose strength. Naruto shook his head, refusing her statement, as he tried to have her healed. "D-don't cry daddy," Nadia pleaded softly. "Daddy?"

"Yes dear?" he sniffed.

"W-will y-you hold me? L-like you used too?"

Though he didn't know exactly what she was talking about, almost instinctively he did. "Sure baby," he agreed and held her closer to him, her ear against his chest while he slowly rocked her. Nadia gave a quiet moan of joy. "I love you, princess." He whispered.

"I love you too, daddy."

Naruto began to shudder and hyperventilate as he heard Nadia's heart beat slow and she took her last breath. He shook his head slowly, and began to sob to himself. He ignored the fact Raven had just basically saved the future by not killing Trask, or that Erik escaped due to Charles letting him go. He ignored everything. Simply focused on one thing,

His beautiful daughter.

"I never found out who her mother was,"

Charles sat behind Naruto who was currently kneeling before the grave of Nadia, that he designed himself and it was quite beautiful. He had set it not too far from the mansion in a beautiful meadow, knowing it would not be disturbed.

"I'm sure you will though," Charles stated with Naruto giving a big frown in response. "Do you blame Erik?"

"I blame Marik," Naruto corrected with narrowed eyes. "I will come across him again someday. And when I do, I'm going to kill him. I refuse to allow him to cause me and my future family so much pain." He vowed with Charles frowning. He didn't like the fact Naruto was basically going for revenge but, he knew there was nothing he could say that would talk his friend out of it.

"What will you do now?" Charles wondered. Though it's been several days since the event in D.C, Charles was going to give it another shot of bringing in young mutants to teach them how to use their powers. Though he highly doubt it, maybe Naruto would be willing to help him with that, impart his knowledge.

"I'm going to be around..." Naruto muttered. He then glanced to Charles, "Because it seems if I'm gone way too long, people turn into losers," he grumbled with Charles rolling his eyes. "I'm not becoming a teacher. But, I'll help out every once in a while. I have a god son that I need to help look over, so I'll do that for a little bit. But my main goal, is finding Marik."

"I wish you the best then, my friend." Getting a sense that Naruto needed time alone, he rolled away. And though Naruto didn't acknowledge Charles in any way...

He was grateful.

 **Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

 **Chapter Eight**

 _September 24th 1985_

"Drink not good?"

The pretty bartender gazed at the man who sat before her gazing at the table with a shot of vodka before him. She couldn't tell much about him, but he was quite handsome though he gave off an aura of despair and…death? She studied him a bit more, taking in his wild mane of blond hair along with his scruffy beard. If it wasn't for the fact he looked relatively clean, she would have thought him as a bum. "Sir?" she voiced again, hoping to get his attention.

"Sorry," the man responded with a throaty grumble, sounding as if he had just woken up. It sent shivers of pleasure down her spine, but she kept her fetishes at bay. "I'm just not in the mood like I thought I was," the man chuckled humorlessly. "I used to be able to down a whole bottle without issues but now…"

"Time changes," the bartender shrugged earning a soft hum. "And with time, things change with it. Desires, plans, goals, drinking habits," she joked softly and he shared a small amused smile. "How about this?" she spoke and he seemed to raise a brow despite looking down at the table. "You keep that for now, and I'll give you something a bit more light hm?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Apple juice sound good?" she grinned with the man actually giving a hearty chuckle which made her smile.

"That sounds fantastic actually."

"Great I'll be right back then," The woman smiled as she turned and headed to the back. As she left, the man's smile turned soft then returned to a frown as he gazed at the glass of vodka. To think he, who was an alcoholic since he could remember, had gone straight cold turkey after…after _her_ passing. He hadn't so much as sniffed alcohol, so what made him come here? What made him order a single shot of vodka, yet have no intensions of drinking it? "Okay, one glass of apple juice!" he heard just as a glass of apple juice was given to him.

The man chuckled quietly as he reached out and gripped the apple juice easily and took a sip. Soon it was less than half left as he set the glass down and met eyes with the woman who gasped lightly a bit. Why? Because this man had beautiful blue eyes that literally took her breath away. "I'm Elena," she introduced out of impulse.

"Naruto," the man shared quietly. He then finally gave a look to his surroundings to see it was quite empty. He then looked to the dark haired olive skin green eyed beauty that was Elena. "Not very busy it seems,"

"No, it's usually pretty dead this early," She chuckled with a shrug. "I'm the only one working till six, then my buddy Greg comes to help out," she informed with Naruto humming as he did notice that it was only two in the afternoon. "Most people at work, why aren't you?" Elena wondered with Naruto smirking at her.

"I'm rich," he shrugged causing Elena to raise a brow. "I served for quite a bit, it also helps I'm friends with some rich people. No need to have a job," he told her with Elena looking interested. "Got bored sitting at home I guess,"

"Wish I could be bored sitting at home," Elena muttered earning a smile from the blond. "But I'm just bored sitting here. Washing cups and bussing tables," she grumbled. Naruto continued to drink his apple juice while she watched him. "So…Naruto, doesn't sound very american," she brought up.

"Japanese," he answered and she hummed.

"Never seen a japanese guy with blond hair before, natural at that,"

"I'm…complicated," he waved off a bit. He then gave her a look over, "Bulgarian?"

"How'd you know?"

"Wild guess," he chuckled as she had a small impressed smile. He was about to speak again when he felt…something. He couldn't help but furrow his brows in thought as it strangely felt familiar yet foreign to him all at the same time. But what made it even stranger for Naruto was the fact that he had turned off all of his sensing capabilities since a couple of years ago. After all he didn't want anything to do with mutants, military or the like. He's lost too much already after all.

But the fact that this….output of power was able to break through his senses without fail put him on edge. "Naruto, are you okay?" Elena asked, noticing how tense he suddenly became while having a faraway look. He then seemed to come back to the present as he looked towards Elena.

"I need you to hide, now."

"What?"

"Something is coming, and I need you to leave," he ordered with a stern look in his eyes. "People I love die around me enough, I don't need an innocent girl dying around me too. Please go Elena? I'll tell you when it's safe to come out," Elena frowned but slowly nodding her head as something inside of her was telling her to run. "Hurry," he urged and she quickly walked off. The blond sighed as he faced the bar fully and gazed at the vodka. "I'm going to need this," he muttered and was about to reach for it, but before he could, there was a flash of light that took place behind him. "Great…"

He turned around and the sight that greeted him a man and a young woman. The man was about 6ft with blue skin, wearing some kind of armor. He also looked to be in his mid to late thirties. Despite the fact he looked strange and could be one of those cosplayers, he could feel the power rolling off of this person.

His eyes then focused on the woman beside him, who was young looking to be egyptian maybe? She was very pretty, with nice full lips, wondrous brown eyes, a slim body and a white haired mohawk. He could also feel power coming from her, but it seemed connected with the man beside her. She wore some kind of armor outfit too.

"I found you," the man said with a small smile which caused Naruto to narrow his eyes as he turned around in the stool and faced the man. "You look a bit worn my old friend, though relatively the same," the man chuckled and Naruto gazed at him with a blank expression studying him. "Do you not speak? Does my presence surprise you?"

"Not really," Naruto responded as he scratched his beard. "You look blue as ever, En," Naruto muttered as his eyes gazed at the man before him who hummed. "And old, the hell happened to you?"

"The ritual was…hampered a bit," Apocalypse muttered before he set his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "It is good to see you my friend. It's been a very long time, though it seems only yesterday I attended Isis' funeral," The blond said nothing in return as he sipped from his glass. "You seem to have been very busy over the last millennia,"

"So it seems," Naruto grumbled before he gained a thoughtful look, "Marik has been a pain." This caused Apocalypse to actually looked surprised. "I can't sense him anymore, but he's been causing me trouble for the last several decades now, he finally showed his face a few years ago." Naruto said bitterly.

"Hm, then we must find him and have him…"

"Killed," Naruto cut in with a glare which took the blue man by surprise. "He has tested my patience for the last time. His death will be by hand, I'm only informing you considering he is _your_ son," Naruto scowled as he turned away.

"Amon, my friend, be reasonable,"

"No." the man said simply as he walked over to the bar and began to raise his hand. "And do not call me that. I left that in the past, so that's where it shall stay," he stated with a bored glare as Elena's unconscious form began to rise from the ground. "You will refer to me as Naruto, none of the Egyptian shit," he muttered as Elena was in full view. He snapped his fingers and her body flinched before he laid her back on the ground.

"Sparing her hm? Seems you still possess that kindness for the innocent."

"No, only for those who have aided me," Naruto returned before he grabbed the shot of vodka. "You came to me for a reason En, what the hell do you want?" Naruto demanded and Apocalypse chuckled to himself, his friend seemed to be quite grumpy.

"It's time we reclaim what is ours," Apocalypse said with Naruto glancing towards him. "This world, our world, has grown weaker without the presence of either of us. With myself incapacitated and you punishing yourself," Naruto remained silent as Apocalypse went on. "It is time we finally move on the world and bring it chaos, bringing forth an age of apocalypse!"

Naruto gazed at him before humming. "You will fail," Naruto said simply with Apocalypse gazing at the bearded man. "I don't know how, but you will fail. I have no interest in your plans En, not at the moment. But I will accompany you, as I feel it will be amusing," he chuckled. Naruto then rolled his neck a bit as it was still stiff. "How about this? You need Four Horsemen, yes? I help you gather the other two and be one of your horsemen."

"Catch?"

"When you lose, and I know you will. I get to choose your fate, as well as Marik's," Naruto stated with Apocalypse scoffing in return. "If you win? I'll do anything you wish without complaint," Naruto shrugged causing En Sabah Nur to gaze at him in thought. "What do you have to lose, you'll be successful won't you? After all, you are god,"

"You're mocking me."

"Yup."

"You are lucky you are the only one who can," Apocalypse grumbled as Naruto chuckled. "Very well, I accept your challenge. Now, begin recruiting then," Naruto gazed at him as he chuckled and downed his shot of Vodka and shivered slightly. He then walked over to his follower, and raised a brow.

"What's you're name girl?" he questioned, gazing at her with curious eyes and she glanced to her master who nodded his head slowly. The woman took a breath as she gazed at Naruto who waited patiently and she slowly spoke,

"O-ororo," she told him and he hummed. "However I have been christened as Storm," she said more confidently. Naruto gazed into her eyes before giving a small smile, as he stepped away from her.

"Nice to meet you Storm. I am Naruto," he bowed lightly. "I hope to see your skills in action soon," he winked before turning to Apocalypse. "Alright, lets go. I don't have all day." he grumbled with Apocalypse nodding as he walked towards the two.

In a flash of light, they were gone.

"We're closed."

"Well, now you're open."

Caliban frowned as he looked up from counting his money to see three people standing before him. A young woman with a mohawk, a blue skinned man wearing a cloak, and handsome young man with white hair and powerful eyes. He studied the young cleanly shaven blond man before him who was wearing a large red tank top with black pants and black boots. he also wore gold jewelry, two arm bands and wrist bands. He could also see a nine tama necklace that was tattooed. He looked rather intimidating.

"How'd you get in?"

"I'm a ninja," Naruto joked…somewhat. "I can get in anywhere I please," he shrugged. Before he looked around, "We're looking for mutants. Heard that you were the best person to get information from,"

"Caliban doesn't know you," The man said as he looked upon the three, though Apocalypse stepped forward as he focused on Caliban.

"We're looking for the strongest," he said thought Storm noticed someone come from the back as she walked forward.

"Everything alright?" Naruto then turned his attention to the newcomer and raised a brow before he chuckled.

"Hot damn, Betsy?" he called causing the woman to blink as she came from the shadows, revealing herself to Naruto. "I was right it is you. I figured I know that sexy intimidating voice anywhere," Naruto grinned as she looked at him with a look of confusion, studying him, then shook note of his whiskers.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yup,"

"Holy shit," Elizabeth Braddock smirked upon gazing at the man. "It is you," she grinned, no longer cautious as she walked up to him and pulled him down for a kiss which he eagerly returned. The other three were quite confused and surprised as Naruto wrapped his arms around the woman, fighting for dominance causing her to growl a bit before she pulled away, giving him a lustful look. Naruto snickered before he looked her over, appreciating her beauty.

"You've gotten even more beautiful over the years. What are you doing in this dump?"

"This schmuck is my boss," Psylock pointed to Caliban. "What are you doing here? Who're your weird friends?" she wondered, glancing to the two beside him and he chuckled, putting an arm around her as he turned to them.

"That's Apocalypse, he's a self-proclaimed God," he chuckled causing her to raise a brow. "And that's Storm, she's one of his followers. A cutie with cool powers mind you," he winked at the girl who blushed lightly. He then turned to face her, "We're here because we need some strong mutants to join his little band. But since I found you, we only need one more. I had an idea, but I'm pretty sure if I see him, I'll kill him so yeah…"

"Why?"

"He was involved with my future daughter's death…"

"Oh…" Psylock breathed then their attention was given to Caliban who pulled out a gun on them. "Really?"

"Since you won't do your job, Caliban has to take measures in his own hands," Caliban stated right before suddenly combusted in black flames, surprising Storm and catching Psylock off guard. Apocalypse chuckled in amusement while Naruto completely ignored the dying man and his screams of pain.

"So what do you say love? Wanna join us?"

"What do I get if I do?"

"An awesome power boost and some bomb dick from yours truly," Naruto grinned as he groped her ass, making her chuckle as she gave him a look. "If you don't want too, that's fine. You can still get bomb dick either way," he shrugged with Psylock humming in thought. "Show em your power," he advised and Apocalypse raised a brow as a sword of psionic energy extended quite a bit, almost pressed against his throat. "Cool huh? She's such a hottie," Naruto grinned as he continued to grope her ass. "Well?"

Apocalypse hummed, "A strong and talented this one is. You've haven't fully realized your power, I shall help you." With that said his eyes glowed white and Psylock's eyes widened as she could feel…something surge inside her, and it wasn't Naruto's near successful attempts at trying to finger her. "Well?" he asked as he his eyes returned to normal, giving her a mere glimpse. Psylock glanced to Naruto who wagged his brows and she looked to Apocalypse, calling off her power.

"Hn, I'm in."

"Oh fuck!"

Naruto could only smirk as he bottomed out inside of Psylock. Once he was sure he was done, he pulled out, allowing her nice ass to fall due to the lost of his grip. As Naruto positioned himself, he took note that Psylock was out cold, snoring away lightly. Naruto chuckled in light understanding.

Not long after they found and recruited Angel thanks to Psylock, he disappeared with her and went several rounds. After all it would be fifteen years since he had sex, considering he swore it off after Nadia's death. The mere thought of it still made his heart thump and he fought off the gruesome memory. Taking a deep breath he rolled his neck and stepped away from Psylock and sat on the edge of the bed in thought as he found himself a cigar and lit it.

He really didn't know what to make with this whole…awakening thing. The fact that En-Sabah Nur was still in fact breathing and has returned to the modern world, actually bothered him. He knew what his old friend's plan was and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. Reshape the world into his image? What did that even mean? Because if he was referring to how it was back in the old days, then he really could not let that happen. Not when his daughter had made it her mission to make sure there was no dark future, whether it be Marik's fault or not. She had died for her mission, and he wouldn't let her death be in vain.

Speaking of, he needed to find Marik and kill that fucker. He couldn't believe that little bitch was still mad about what happened thousands of years ago. Yeah, sure he stole and bedded both his wife and daughter in Marik's bed, making them strictly loyal and madly in love with him. Not to mention slaying his people and burning his kingdom to the ground. What could he say? He was bored. The dude could have created a new kingdom and have a new family, but no he wanted to be a complete ass and antagonize him. He wouldn't have done any of that if the bastard hadn't tried seducing his wife at the time and nearly rape his daughter. So he did the same thing, except the two were already wanting to bed him. It just made it easier to rub in his face.

But none the less, he needed to kill the fucker. If he could get rid of Apocalypse and Marik, that would be ideal, can't have two god complex mutants running around that wasn't under his control. The blond then shook his head a bit as he took a long drag of his cigar and gave a small hum, devising a plan that would rid Apocalypse of this world forever, or at least for another few millennia. Some would probably wonder why Naruto would want to get rid of Apocalypse if their supposedly friends.

Reason being, was he didn't like people taking credit for something that he himself had done…such as fan the flame of civilization. Hell, he taught everything that guy knows, yet Apocalypse felt they weren't even equals, he was stronger. He couldn't let such thoughts slide, which is why he fucked up Marik's life previously. Hm, he would be rather surprised if Charles hadn't taken note of Apocalypse in some kind of capacity. Ah, he'll think of something later.

For now, what was bothering him was the fact some of his memories were still a mystery to him. The earliest he could remember was the day he met En-Sabah Nur and the two became friends. But Naruto knew, he knew for sure there was more of his life before that day. However Apocalypse was being sneaky, he had only returned memories that concerned him, that he could manipulate. Apocalypse was hoping to make an ally out of him, yet still keep him under his thumb. But the idiot apparently forgot, he was the one who taught him such mind tricks. Idiot.

But even though he was aware, he still couldn't reach his memories and it bothered him. He couldn't necessarily ask Apocalypse to do so, which means he would have to do it himself. But this was a large unknown amount of time. To study such memories and make sure it didn't destroy him would take time to sort through and understand almost perfectly. He would have to come up with something for that. But until then, he would just have to get rid of his enemies. Naruto smirked as he took another drag of his cigar,

"Sounds like a plan."

"You look really sexy in that outfit,"

"You look pretty bad ass too," Psylock smirked at the blond. She looked him over to see he was wearing dark orange and black short sleeved armor with fitted yet slightly baggy pants with boots made out of the same material as the armor. He also had a white sash tied around his waist. "All you need is a sword,"

"Nah," Naruto chuckled as he pulled her in for a kiss which made her grumble playfully. Not too far away from them was Apocalypse giving Angel his armor while Storm stood by watching the two almost curiously. She could tell that the two were not a couple, but embraced each other as lovers, it was strange. When she asked Psylock about it, the woman simply shrugged saying they were fuck buddies, nothing more than that.

Naruto soon paused in the kiss as he could feel something trying to press against the walls of his mind. Pulling away from Psylock who looked at him curiously, he turned to Apocalypse who was rather focused on Angel and he hummed. "Charles," he said quietly, knowing his friend was the only telepath in the world besides a certain red head that could reach him. He stepped away from Psylock who gazed at him in slight confusion. He gave her a finger, telling her to wait a minute.

' _Hello old friend_ ,' Charles greeted calmly. ' _It's been awhile, yeah?_ ' Naruto didn't respond but Charles knew he was still connected and gave a small sigh. ' _I am sorry, I can still feel your pain, and your loss_ ,'

' _No one told you to be searching through my head Charles_ ,' Naruto growled lightly as he could feel Charles reviewing the memory of Nadia, and it bothered him because he was still sore about her passing. ' _What's with you telepaths? A guy cracks open the door a little bit and you feel the need to bust it down,_ ' Naruto rolled his eyes. ' _What do you want?_ '

' _What happened, was terribly wrong. But come back to us, I can help you,_ '

' _Help me? Help me?!_ ' Naruto growled. " _I don't need or want your help now Charles!_ ' he snapped at him.

' _I'm sorry, I really am. But what would have Nad-_ -'

"Don't you dare speak her name!" Naruto snarled, getting everyone's attention. "She would have wanted to live! A home! A life!" Naruto listed as he could feel his anger rising. He then took a deep breath to calm himself but it wasn't working as much as he hoped. ' _I tried it Charles. I tried staying out of the spotlight, I tried not to be a hermit. I tried but the memory won't go away…._ " Naruto then gave a chuckle. "No more. I will no longer live as a commoner, as their soldier. I will be their ruler and no one will dare oppose me. Human, mutant, rabbit…no one," with that he looked to Apocalypse who grinned.

"I've found the answer," Apocalypse then connected with Charles mind, allowing him to take over Cerebro completely. Naruto gave a small smirk as he took a breath to calm himself. "Always the same, and now all this…" he began quietly to himself. "No more stones. No more spears. No more slings. No more swords. No more weapons!" Apocalypse growled, his voice altering. "No more systems! No more! No more super powers."

Naruto chuckled as he could feel what was going on around the world. "So much faith in their tools, in their toys." Naruto leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for the next move.

"You can shoot all your arrows toward the tower of babel," Apocalypse grinned. "But you can never strike…GOD!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the mutant, and this is why he had to kill him. After a few moments, Apocalypse gave a smirk, "Come." They all nodded and huddled around him as he teleported them, allowing them to appear in the lower bunkers of the X-mansion where Cerebro was being kept.

Naruto's golden eyes focused on several familiar faces who looked upon him and his group in shock. Alex, Hank, Moira and Raven, with an unconscious Charles having his back to them. "Naruto," Raven called softly as she gazed at the man she loved but Naruto simply settled a glare on her, and he raised his hand slightly, and made a motion with his fingers. Immediately, Charles chair with him in it shot towards them. "No Charles!"

Alex then came running towards them as fast as he could while Apocalypse readied to teleport now that Charles was in their grasp. "Hey asshole!" Alex demanded but Naruto snorted as he turned around, turning his back on them.

"All will be revealed my child," Apocalypse taunted right before they left. They weren't able to see that Alex fired a beam of energy that busted through the door behind their portal and hit the reactor, causing the entire house to blow up.

Or at least it was supposed to.

"You know,"

Naruto glanced to Psylock who sat beside him on a rock as they all waited for Charles to awake, which should be soon. In the mean time, Apocalypse was coming up with a plan of his own, as was Naruto. "I never figured out exactly what your powers are," Naruto gazed at her before he gave a small chuckle.

"Well, I can tell you what I do know how to do," Naruto said which caused her to raise a brow. "You see, I've been alive before that guy was even born," Naruto gestured to Apocalypse who stood on a rock and looked over the world. "I can do all kinds of things. For example, I can read minds, I can use telekinesis, I can even learn others people powers,"

"Really?" Ororo wondered as she stood not to far from them with Angel. "How do you do that? By touch?"

"Hmm? No. More like cutting their skull open and studying a piece of their brain that contains the information I desire," Naruto shrugged which caused them all to gaze at him as if he was insane. "It's a bit messy, but it used to get the job done," Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure if I can give people powers, but I can boost their own, like how Apocalypse has done with you all," he shared. "I can manipulate emotions, the elements, I can heal…lots of stuff," Naruto told them. "Oh, he's waking up,"

They all then looked to Charles who groaned as he reached for his head. He then winced from the bright light and peeked an eye open to see he was surrounded. "Naruto," he called almost in disbelief. "Where am I?"

"A mountain top, in Cairo," Naruto told him. "We sort of borrowed you from your students. I don't think you will make curfew though," he teased with a smirk and Charles glared at him.

"I would find that funny if I didn't already know that you were trying to destroy the world."

"Not destroy, Charles," Apocalypse spoke up as he turned and made his way over to the man. "Reshape, make it better," he said as he sat on a rock. "And you are going to help me start by telling every single person on this planet, that this earth will be laid waste and it is I, En-Sabah Nur who will reek this upon them,"

"And your okay with this?"

"One-hundred percent," Naruto responded to Charles who gave him a look.

"What about Nadia? What about what she fought for? What she died for?"

"She died because of Marik. And she fought for a future where her family would not be threatened by such scum like him," Naruto scowled at him.

"Her family hm? You don't even know her mother! What if her mother is one of the billions of people you kill? That means she will never be born Naruto! Do you understand that? Can you live with that? Knowing that you will be responsible for your daughter never being born? Losing all chance of her ever being in your life again?"

"I live responsible for the fact my family has died over the millennia I have been alive," Naruto said quietly. "I'm sure I can handle the fact one child will not be born," he then looked away as Charles frowned, looking away.

"I am truly sorry for you then, my old friend."

"Now," Apocalypse said as he knelt before Charles. "Deliver my message."

"Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't reach that many people. I don't have Cerebro," this made Apocalypse huff, as he looked disappointed at Charles, shaking his head, standing.

"You don't need a machine to amplify your powers. You have me," Apocalypse smirked and he could only gaze at him, slightly confused. Apocalypse then gazed at him, his eyes glowing and Charles winced as he could feel something change within him. He then huffed and pressed his fingers against his head as Apocalypse spoke and Charles followed along.

"Hear me inhabitants of this world," Charles began, his voice connecting with every living person on the planet. His words were even being translated. "This is a message. A message to every man, woman and mutant. You have lost your way, but I have returned," Charles said perfectly. "The day of reckoning is here, all your buildings. All your towers and temples will fall. And the dawn of a new age will rise. For there is nothing you can do…"

Naruto raised a brow as he Apocalypse went on, yet he could feel some kind of…interference coming from Charles as he tried connecting with a mind. A mind he was all too familiar with…then he found himself in the past…

 _Flashback_

 ** _February 9th 1974_**

"I can't believe you're making me do this,"

"I promise this won't take long," Charles told Naruto as the two of them along with Hank got out of the car, with Hank pushing Charles along. "You two are the only ones I trust on this matter," he told the two as they made their way up to the house.

"This one is different than most, surely you can feel it?" he asked Naruto who had a look of slight concentration. His brows then furrowed before he blinked.

"Whoa," he muttered. Rolling his neck he then gave Charles a smirk as he rang the doorbell, "Alright Charlie, now I'm interested." Hank raised a brow but his attention soon went to the door opening, revealing a middle aged woman who looked somewhat surprised to see the people at her door.

"Hello," Charles greeted first with a smile, causing her eyes to fall down to the man in the wheelchair. "I am Professor Charles Xavier, this is Hank McCoy and Naruto Uzumaki. We are here to discuss about your daughter,"

The woman cast them all a look before clearing her throat, giving an easy smile. "Oh yes, I'm Elaine Grey, please come in," she allowed, Naruto's charming smile setting her at ease, and making her cheeks a bit hot. She watched as they all walked in, with Naruto looking around with a small smile.

"You have a nice house," Naruto complimented, feeling the need to put the woman in a relaxed and comfortable state. She thanked him before calling her husband then led the visitors to the sitting area. They all sat down and her husband, John, introduced himself, sitting as well.

Naruto remained silent most of the time as Charles talked with the set of parents. While Charles was busy handing them a Brochure and answering questions that were asked, Naruto was busy focusing on the very strong yet young power that was currently upstairs in the house. The power was raw, and very powerful which was pretty astonishing considering the owner of this power was a young girl. He could understand why Charles was a bit fearful, as he could sense the fear the man was trying to keep away from being discovered.

However Naruto was more excited and curious than fearful. From what he could tell the owner of this power wasn't even twelve years old yet, still a child. If anything she would be the one scared, but then again Charles had started to become the paranoid type.

"It's a nice school; John what do you think?" Elaine asked her husband who simply nodded in agreement but he seemed uneasy and rather tense. Naruto focused on the man a bit, deciding to pay attention to the conversation for now.

"Yes the brochure is great, but what about Jean? What about her..." John's jaw clenched as he tried to find the word. "Illness?"

"You're daughter isn't sick, Mr. Grey," Hank stated a bit strongly, with Naruto nodding in agreement. However Charles put up his hand, stopping Hank or Naruto from going any further which Naruto just rolled his eyes at.

"Perhaps it would be best if we speak to her, alone," Charles suggested in a calm and somewhat kind manner. The two parents frowned a bit, glancing at each other, but Elaine nodded, looking towards the stairs. "Of course," she allowed. "Jean, can you come down dear?" she called. Naruto looked towards the stairs curiously while Charles and Hank gave each other looks. Coming down the stairs, the three guests watched as a young red headed girl around the age of nine walked down the stairs and sat down across from them.

Naruto could feel her nervousness and decided to put her at ease by giving her a warm and charming smile. "Hi I'm Naruto," he introduced, holding out his hand. "I like your hair, it's real pretty," he complimented, he had a thing for red hair. Hank watched with a raised brow while Charles had an amused smile as Jean gained a blush on her cheeks while putting her hand tentatively in Naruto's shaking it.

"H-hi, I'm Jean," she greeted a bit shyly. Naruto hummed at the name, his smile still in place.

"That's a real pretty name Jean," he smiled causing her to blush a bit more. It was quite clear to Charles and Elaine that Jean had now just developed a crush on the handsome blond. "So we're not here to hurt or poke fun at you Jean, we just want to talk, is that cool with you?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded, her smile directed towards the blond. Now with Jean agreeing to speak with them, her parents left for the kitchen. Charles gazed at Jean silently, who noticed his gaze and gazed right back, her smile somehow gone now, but Naruto's presence made her feel at ease.

' _It's very rude you know, to read my thoughts or Mr. McCoy's without our permission,_ ' Charles told her telepathically. Jean narrowed her eyes slightly in response while Hank leaned forward.

"Did you think you were the only one of your kind young lady?" he wondered, causing her to raise a brow, looking confused. She then turned to Naruto who decided to elaborate so she understood.

"We're mutants Jean, we're like you," he told her, her eyes then widened but she shook her head. "Yes, even me. And just like me, you're special,"

"And by special you mean freak?" Jean grumbled with a light scowl.

"Nope, by special I mean really super awesome," Naruto grinned. "There's no need to be upset Jean," he smiled softly and she looked at him with sad eyes. "Lots of people treat you differently huh? _Even your dad?_ " he finished telepathically, and the girl looked away. "It's okay, they just don't understand how great you are," he said. "Watch this," he told her as he held out his hand.

The three looked at the palm of his hand and an ember was ignited in his hand, even turning different colors. "I can also control the elements. It's only one of my awesome powers, pretty cool huh? He chuckled and she nodded, looking a bit amazed. The fire then disappeared and Naruto waved his fingers a bit and revealed his hand encased in water. He then tossed the water off his hand and with a wave of his hand the water turned into snowflakes, falling above Jean's head making her giggle. "And that's only a little bit of what I can do," he chuckled. "Show me what your gift is Jean, I know you can do more than just read minds,"

Jean gave a shy smile but she nodded and looked out the window, concentrating a bit. Naruto and the other two looked out the window, seeing the cars in the neighborhood beginning to float as well as the water from a neighbors water hose. "Telekinesis," Naruto said quietly, "One of the coolest powers ever," he then looked towards Jean with a smile, "And it belongs to you. You _are_ special Jean, you have a gift, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise sweetheart,"

Jean wiped her eyes a bit, not wanting to cry in front of the guy she was really starting to like. "You have more power than you can imagine Jean," Charles spoke up, "But the question is will you learn to control it, or let it control you?" Jean raised a brow as he went on, "I have a school for special people just like us. While it does teach like a normal school, it can also teach you how to control your powers,"

"You're going to try and use me," Jean accused with narrowed eyes, glancing at Hank. But before Charles could say anything to defend himself or Hank, Naruto beat him to the punch, earning her attention.

"I won't let that happen," he promised. "I won't be around all the time, but I will be around enough to make sure you stay safe, and that you are happy," Naruto assured her. "And you don't have to say yes to attend Jean, you can say no and that will be just fine," he clarified and Jean had a thoughtful look. Charles nodded in agreement with his friend,

"He is right Jean, we don't want to use you, just to help."

Half an hour later, Charles and Hank were walking out the door with Jean's parents to see Naruto entertaining Jean with his powers, much to the young girls utter joy and excitement. It was obvious to them that Jean had already formed a strong bond with Naruto, and was having a good time.

"Jean hasn't laughed like that since Annie died," Elaine said quietly, with John nodding in agreement. Charles gazed at his friend who had a content smile on his face as he had a snowball fight with Jean, despite the fact it there was no sign of snow.

"Naruto has many gifts, but he has one that isn't a mutant ability," Charles stated earning looks from the parents. "He has the gift to touch people deeply and make friends," he clarified with Hank nodding in agreement. "Alright Naruto, I believe it's time we should go," Charles called to the blond who dropped his snowball, but Jean threw hers, hitting him in the face.

"Oi!"

Jean laughed in response before what Charles said began to register. "Ahh! Naru you're not leaving already are you?!" she demanded with a pout as the blond wiped the snow off his face. The blond gave a sad smile as he nodded; he waved his hand and all the snow on the Grey's yard turned into water. With another wave of his hand he watered the yard, much to John's appreciation.

"Yeah, I have too, Charles kind of needs a babysitter," Naruto muttered earning a roll of the eyes from his friend. He saw Jean frown and cross her arms, and he waved her over, "C'mere Jean," the girl still had a frown but she walked over to him and he kneeled down to her level. "Ya know this isn't goodbye forever right?" he asked but she didn't respond, believing it was. Humming to himself he got an idea. Planting his hand on the ground, Naruto concentrated a bit before he pulled something up and revealed an orange crystal.

Jean looked amazed, as did her parents while Naruto grinned. "See this Jean? This is yours now, as reminder of our awesome friendship," he told her and he snapped his fingers, causing a chain to appear around the crystal. He lifted her hair up and placed it around her neck. "Keep this close to you, alright?" he grinned. Jean nodded her head before she threw her arms around Naruto, hugging him tight. The blond was caught off guard a bit but he smiled and hugged her back. "I won't forget you as long as you don't forget me, alright?"

"I promise Naru," she responded. Naruto nodded his head as they pulled away, a grin on his face. Standing up he held her hand and walked over to her parents, allowing her to stand beside them.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Grey," he told them with a smile. "Before I go, I would like for you guys to remember that, no matter what she does, or how she acts...she is still your daughter," Naruto said in a kind yet serious tone. "It's you two she looks too for guidance and protection. The world is a cruel place, her having this gift is only going to make it crueler. If her parents can't love her for who she is, who else does she have?" he wondered.

Both her parents held guilt in their eyes with Elaine wiping her eyes and John looking ashamed. "Take care of her," Naruto smiled before he looked towards Jean, "And don't give your folks too much trouble red," he told her and the girl gave a giggle with a nod. "Cool, I'll see you later," he waved as he turned and head back to his car.

"Bye Naruto!" Jean called after him, waving with a big smile. Naruto smiled back as he waved to her, his attention then given to Hank who spoke.

"She sure is a special one if she was able to warm your heart in such a way," the man commented. Naruto looked back towards Jean and he gave a small smile before he winked at her and got into the car.

"Yeah, she is special."

 _Flashback end_

"Jean,"

Psylock raised a brow as she glanced to him to see he was deep in thought. He then shook his head a bit as he saw Apocalypse was rather annoyed at Charles who defied him. Naruto then looked to Charles who gave him a glare and Naruto spoke, "What now?" he asked Apocalypse.

"We rebuild," Apocalypse said as he turned to the city of Cairo. "This was meant to be the center of the universe before I was betrayed," Naruto rolled his eyes at this, stupid god complex. "Now it will be," raising his hands he began to lay waste to the city of Cairo, rebuilding his pyramid. Naruto snorted,

"I can do that."

"I know," Apocalypse nodded as he turned to Naruto. "However I have a much better task for you," he told Naruto, causing him to raise a brow. "You will reach down with your awesome power, deep into the earth and rip everything they have built from the ground. Wipe this world clean," Apocalypse smirked. "And together, we will lead those that survive, into a better one.

"Oh yeah…that sounds awesome," Naruto smirked before he hummed and thumbed to Charles, "What about him? What role will he play?" Apocalypse looked towards Charles who raised a brow as well.

"He will have the most important role of all."

"Upsy daisy,"

Naruto hummed a tune to himself as he found a spot not too far from the pyramid and he rolled his neck as he created a pillar of earth. Sitting down on it, he crossed his legs and crossed his arms. Taking a deep breath he bowed his head a bit and appearing around him was a field of energy that soon became invisible. Once he was set, he closed his eyes and began to enter meditation.

With a pulse, his power covered the entire planet and he found exactly what he needed to find. Sending another pulse, he gripped all he needed to grip, and the hard work began. He covered the entire ocean, every continent, every country, every state, every city, and gripped it all. Then he began to pull.

' ** _This is wrong!_** ' he heard the familiar deep beastly voice from that ten tailed fox say from within his mind. ' ** _You know this is wrong! And yet here you are abusing your power! AGAIN!_** '

' _Oh hush up will you? I'm only stalling. I'm actually searching for that bitch Marik, I can sense him but not quite_ ,' Naruto grumbled mentally as he focused more. ' _I have no interest in aiding to En-Sabah's foolish god complex plans. Should have killed the kid when I had the chance really, then he would be a thorn in my side,_ '

' ** _So you haven't lost your god damn mind,_** '

' _Of course not.'_

' ** _Oh…continue on then._** '

' _Thank you_ ,'

With that he got back to work.

Then he found him…along with… "What the hell?" Naruto grumbled to himself as he raised a brow. "What is he doing with Jean?" he wondered as he also sensed Hank and Raven along with two others. "Oh he can't be working with them now can he?" he grumbled and he decided to peek an eye open to see a black plan orbit around his field. "I guess he can. Dummy," he said as he watched the plane land not too far away. "This is going to be interesting."

Just as he said that, he saw Raven along with Marik, both of them in what looked like flight suits. "So your helping the X-men now?" Naruto chuckled as he gazed at Marik who glared at him. "I'm surprised, Marik I thought you would sooner kill your own self before you helped the X-men and their ideals," he pointed out with Marik glaring at him but he soon shrugged.

"I'm not helping them and their idiotic beliefs. I'm helping them to get rid of you. It's been about a century or so since I've last dealt with you, Achilles," Marik growled with Naruto raising a brow. "Though since you seem to be working with my father, I assume you are going by Amon now? Or maybe Asura…"

"Nah, just Naruto,"

"I really don't give a damn, what your name is!" Marik snarled at him. "This ends here! And it ends today!"

"You can't be more right," Naruto mocked him. "But before that, it seems Mystique has something to say to me," He then looked towards her with a raised brow. "What do you want?" he demanded, his eyes holding irritation that was smoldering and bordering on rage. He then took note that Psylock and Storm were fighting, if it can be called that.

"I know you think you've lost everything," Raven started as she gazed at him while he continued to glare. "But you haven't,"

"Really?" Naruto questioned before he snorted. "You say that as you stand beside my daughter's murderer! And the murderer of the women I loved!" Naruto snarled. "You stand beside the man who has hunted me down for centuries, bringing me misery and unhappiness without me even knowing why. While I know why now," Naruto glared at Marik. "He is still responsible!"

"You have me!" Raven stated before Marik could say anything. "You have Charles, and you have Jean," she told him. Naruto clenched his jaw as he gazed at her. "I know you are still hurting, and I know you partly blame me for Nadia's death. If I hadn't snuck off, maybe things would have been different. Maybe a proper plan could have been hatched and she still be alive," he remained silent at that. "And I'm sorry, I truly am,"

"Sorry is not going to bring her back!" Naruto snapped, actually angry. "Sorry is not going to bring Ayame back! Sorry is not going to take away the pain I feel," he gripped his heart. "This guilt I hold, this hate that is festering. No sorry is going to take any of that away! And you expect me to just…let it go?"

"You have more family than you know," Raven tried and he scowled. "Why can't you let it go for them? To protect them?" she wondered. "Maybe it's your hate and pain that takes them away from you, because you can't truly appreciate them."

"My hate and my pain makes me stronger! It makes me remember why I fight! Why I must protect them!" Naruto snapped. "My hate, my pain, my despair, my fear, it all gives me the strength to kill bitches like Marik, and make sure no one will ever hurt those I love again!"

"If you really believe that, there is nothing I can say or do that will help you," Raven told him quietly. "But know this Naruto, if you go through with this, you will be even worse than Marik. He took away your family, but you are taking away the worlds family, and the little freedom they have," Raven then turned around and was about to leave but she stopped. "No matter how much anger you hold towards me, even if you hate me, I still love you," she revealed honestly before she left.

Naruto said nothing as he watched her leave then his eyes focused on Marik. The two then took note of the jet that was flying away with Mystique on it, due to some kind of blue skinned teleporter. They also heard Apocalypse rage filled scream and Naruto smirked, "Daddy's awake, aren't you going to say hi?"

"Fuck you."

Naruto then saw Psylock and Angel team up to destroy the jet as it then took a nosedive. He hummed as he saw Psylock jump off and just as she was about to make a good landing, Marik smirked and Naruto raised a brow. "Even from here I can sense your scent on her," and to Naruto's surprise Marik fired a bolt of lightning that pierced right through Psylock. "You should really keep your whores informed about me,"

"Okay, I've had enough of you! She had a nice fat ass!" Naruto snarled as he came out of his meditation pose. Marik and Naruto crouched and propelled themselves into the air, with Marik rushing at Naruto throwing his fists at Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge each and every one as well as blocking until Marik brought his knee up, crashing it against Naruto's stomach then elbowing his back, sending him to the ground. Naruto however wasted no time in jumping away just as Marik came crashing down with a kick.

With a roar, Marik met with Naruto in the air, the two circling around each other. Cocking back his leg, Marik butt knees with Naruto, the two pushing against each other. Pushing away from each other they lunged at each other again with Marik throwing his fist yet Naruto caught it, and he did the same movement. With the two hold each others fists, the resorted in fighting with their legs.

Marik then headbutted Naruto before pushing forward and punching him in the gut several times with a fast speed and power behind his fists. Naruto then caught Marik's fists then brought up his knees one at a time, slamming against his chin. Letting go of Marik's hand, with his right leg he brought it up and kicked him in the face. "That's more like it," Marik grinned as he gave a roar and Naruto smirked.

The two rushed at each other and engaged in a fast paced battle of fists and kicks, dancing around the air as they did so. Honestly the spectacle was quite a sight to see for the ones below watching them. It was Marik mostly on the offensive, dominating Naruto a bit, but despite this Naruto remained calm and focused. It then came to a point where the two moved back and threw their fists out, punching the other across the face. With a grunt then a growl, Marik continued on, going back to punching Naruto in the gut.

Bringing in his knee, he busted against Naruto's back, punched the back of his head, kneed him again and followed up with elbowing the back of his neck. Naruto then snarled and he flipped things around and became the dominant one as he continued to fight Marik in the air with only fists. Marik was doing his best to block each one, then Naruto reeled back his leg and kicked Marik straight in the stomach. He cocked back his fist as well and was going to hit him the face but Marik blurred right behind him. Naruto turned around and he gave a loud pained grunt as Marik released a volley of lightning, electrocuting Naruto.

Sending him crashing into a car, Naruto soon got up and responded with his own straight shot bolt of lightning that Marik quickly responded with a thunderclap, sending it back towards Naruto. But he easily dodged it and neared Marik, with a sneer he threw out a wave of telekinetic energy which battled against Marik's own wave. The two pushed against the invisible force, their veins beginning to pop as they strained to win the battle. "No! Not this time!" Marik growled as he pushed harder, surprising Naruto as it was sent back to him.

Once it collided with him, there was huge massive shockwave that practically knocked everyone off their feet. After several moments, Marik found Naruto buried against a wall and he gave a sneer towards him. With a wave of his fingers, Naruto remained trapped to the wall. "Not an easy win as you thought hm?" Marik taunted and Naruto didn't really answer as he tried to break loose. "You won't be winning at all," he sneered as he smacked Naruto's face a little bit earning a growl of annoyance. "What bitch?! Are you feeling angry? Humiliated? Is that it?!" Marik snapped at him.

He then kneed Naruto right in the stomach earning a grunt of pain. "Fool!" Marik roared as he punched Naruto in the face then repeatedly, "You don't know what humiliation is!" Marik then began to speed up attacks while adding more and more power, punching and kicking Naruto all over, earning him to cough up blood. "It is time to end you and take my vengeance! I will not live a second longer knowing I failed my people and have done nothing about it! That time is over! Every breath you take is an insult to my honor!" Marik spat. "But no more Achilles! By my hand, you will be cut down inch by inch, the way you cut down my people!"

Naruto then gritted his teeth as he bulged his muscles, "You think I care? You think I even give a damn?" Naruto laughed as he then gave a grin and began to break free of Marik's control. "I will not lose here! And I will not lose to you! RRAAAGGH!" Marik was shocked as he was suddenly blown back by Naruto's power, a red aura surrounding him. He came to a skid as he watched the blond give a devilish grin as the red aura surrounded him, giving him a red tint of sorts. "Here I come...MAAARRRIIIKKK!"

Marik was completely unprepared as Naruto blasted off towards him, passing by him a bit but then backhanding him, he then blurred right in front of Marik and sent a kick towards him, hitting straight in the face. As he hit Marik, the man went flying, crashing against the ground and skidding to a stop to Apocalypse who gazed at his son with disinterest. "Father,"

"Marik," Said man sneered as he hopped up and rushed towards Naruto while Apocalypse dealt with the X-men. Naruto met with Marik, the two meeting fists. Naruto grinned madly while Marik pushed against the fist, then brought his leg up and kicked Naruto in the face. Naruto however gave a snort, grabbed Marik's arm, threw him up, and in the process of doing a back flip, he kicked the man higher into the air, sending him to crash into a tower. He then looked felt a sudden explosion of power and looked to see Apocalypse was being erased by Jean while Cyclops and Storm helped defeat him. Naruto gazed at Jean who was using the godly power that was within her, her aura taking shape of a phoenix. Soon enough Apocalypse was no more.

"Hey, over here!" the blond blinked as he turned around and was given an uppercut by Marik as he stumbled back. "You should focus on ME!" Marik roared as he began to electrocute Naruto with his all, the lightning running through his body, which was rather painful for Naruto. He couldn't really do much, even with his healing factor.

He gave a scream of pain while Marik grinned at seeing his pain, soon enough he was writhing and shuddering against the ground as the lightning coursed through his veins. Marik had to cut it off though as felt danger and looked to see a truck about to slam on top of him, due to an angry Jean.

"Get away from him!" she hissed, and Marik snorted as he focused his power and blew the truck away along with her. Turning his attention to the smoking Naruto he lifted his hand and lightning exploded around his hand. With a sneer, he was about to bring down the lightning blade when he was sent flying due to a bolt of lightning to the chest. He grunted as he landed with a thud, due to it being a surprise. When he looked up he saw it was Storm, glaring at him as she stood close to Naruto.

"I can't let you kill him!" Storm refused and he stood with a scowl.

"Get out of my way bitch!" Marik called upon his lightning and blasted off the ground as he saw Naruto beginning to stand up without her even realizing. This was his chance, if she didn't want to move that wasn't his problem. He would kill Achilles, by getting through her! He would die today!

Storm's eyes widened as she looked back towards Marik and realized it was too late to make a move for protection. Bracing herself, she stood her ground. But she was quite surprised when she was flung away, and instead of being ran through by the attack, she was on the ground. Opening her eyes and looked towards the place she was just in, she was shocked to see that Naruto was in her place, Marik's hand through his chest.

"D-damn," Naruto cursed as blood dripped from his lips. Marik had a surprised look on his face but it soon turned into one of glee. "This fucking hurts!" he growled as his vision began to go in and out. He then coughed up a glob of blood and glared at Marik. "B-but I won't die...not without making sure you lose too!" Naruto grinned madly which confused Marik.

Marik was even more confused as he realized he couldn't move his arm and saw that Naruto was gripping rather strong, not to mention he couldn't move his body. Raising his other hand, he placed it against Marik's chest. "W-what are you doing?!" he demanded as he could feel his strength begin to leave him.

"Taking back what I gave you!" Naruto sneered causing Marik's eyes to widen. "Don't you know the only reason you even exist was to give me a challenge? Without me, you wouldn't have a purpose. Without me you wouldn't have the power to live it out! I gave you your power Marik! And I can damn sure take it back!" Naruto said with a grin and Marik began to yell out in pain as he could feel his powers forcefully being ripped away from his body. "I am the master, always have been!" Naruto chuckled while Marik wailed in pain.

After several moments, Naruto then gave a bloody grin and a mad laugh. "This it for you! DIE BITCH!" Naruto cackled as black flames circled around them and then as if it was a cue to the heavens, a black bolt of lighting crashed down upon them, blowing everyone in the vicinity away while Marik screams turned into nothing as he was reduced to ash.

More moments passed, allowing the flames to eat away the ash of Marik, leaving not a single trace of him. Once that was taken care of, Naruto stumbled back. He looked down at his chest to see it had a hole in it. "F-fucking shit," he grumbled as he fell back, landing on his back with a thud, his eyes wide open as his body went limp.

"Naruto?"

"You're awake,"

His blue eyes focused in on the light above him as he heard and looked to see Raven walking in with a small smile. He gazed at her with a small nod as she approached him. "How do you feel?" Naruto hummed as he rolled his neck.

"Stiff,"

"Well, you have been laying in that spot for about two days now," Raven shrugged. "You're hair is back to normal, eyes too," she pointed out and Naruto caught sight of a mirror to see she was right. He hummed before looking towards the end of the bed with a frown.

"How's Charles?"

Raven seemed a bit surprised by this but she gave a small smile, "He's fine. A bit sore, minor headaches, but fine over all," Raven answered with Naruto nodding his head. "We thought you died you know," Raven spoke up causing Naruto to glance to her. "You weren't breathing or healing, it wasn't until we reached the mansion that you took a breath,"

Naruto was silent but he sighed, "I never planned on ruling anything." This surprised Raven as she blinked at him. "It was all a ruse. I don't care for earth as I used to but, I didn't want it falling into the hands of Apocalypse. He was more for amusement than anything," Naruto then looked towards her. "I wanted to draw out Marik, it worked, I killed him. Problem solved,"

"Is it really?"

Naruto was silent for quite a bit before he nodded, "Yeah. I'm better now," Naruto smiled lightly as he laid back in his bed, relaxing. "I'm pretty hungry, and I need to talk to Charles," he said. Naruto then looked to her with a raised brow, "Think you can help me with that?" Raven chuckled as she walked towards him and bent down, capturing his lips in a soft kiss which he slowly returned. She soon raised up and turned around, walking out, without a word, leaving a confused Naruto.

"Was that a yes?"

"Knock Knock,"

Naruto stood at the door of the beautiful Jean Grey as she turned from putting away her school books. He gazed at her, studying her. She stood at 5'8 with waist length wavy dark red hair, with a very light tan to her skin; her eyes were a bright emerald green. She had supple full lips, along with an angelic face. She was in ownership of a toned athletic yet curvy body with a decent sized pair of breasts and very plump shapely rear. She had grown quite a bit from the last time he saw her a few years back.

"Naruto,"

"Hey Red," Naruto greeted with a kind smile. He gave a light grunt as it felt the young woman literally slammed into his chest, her arms wrapped around him tight. His smile widened as he ran his hand down her hair, even kissing the top of her head. "How's my psychic princess?"

Jean couldn't help but blush at the endearing title he gave her, as she looked up at him with a smile a large part of her wanted to kiss him, just to show him how she was. Regretfully she ignored the feeling of wanting to kiss the man she truly loved, and settled for smiling brightly at him, "Better now that I know you're okay." Naruto smiled lightly with a nod. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine actually," he shrugged was he entered her room and she slowly closed the door behind them. He looked around as he continued on, "I talked with Charles and Raven, settled things with them. And now that I know Marik is dead, along with a few other things, I feel great actually," he smiled before he shrugged. "I just needed to see you before I left,"

"You're leaving?" Jean glared at him in disbelief. "But…why? Why can't you stay here?"

"Because Jean, there are some things I need to figure out," Naruto stated quietly, mostly to himself. "This whole fiasco with Apocalypse got me thinking, and I need to let out some steam, ya know?" he smiled lightly. "Can't do that if I feel trapped here,"

"You make this place sound like a jail,"

"Hm, kinda," Naruto chuckled sheepishly. He then took note of her sullen expression and he frowned, "I'm sorry Jean. But just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I won't come back to visit," he shrugged causing her to scowl and look away.

"You haven't visited in nearly two years," she told him. "You usually visit three times every two months. Not once have I heard from you, I thought you…"

"I told you I would never forget about you Jean," Naruto stated as he got her attention, looking into her eyes due to him standing up and being right in front of her. "Not as long as you forget about me," he told her which made her look into his eyes. "I'm sorry I was gone, I was dealing with personal shit that I did not want to bother you with,"

"But I love you!" Jean said outright, gazing into his eyes. "If you would have just…" she then trailed off and looked away. "You never give me a chance." Naruto said nothing in return as he took a breath. She was right. Jean then sniffed and wiped her tears that threatened to fall. "If you have to go, then go. But…at least spend the day with me?" Jean requested. She glanced to the clock to see it was past curfew making her frown. "Tomorrow? You can spare a day can't you?"

Naruto gazed at her in deep thought before he spoke, "How about I spend the night with you, and we'll see how it goes from there?" he offered which confused her. Naruto then brushed a lock behind her ear as he caressed her cheek while gazing at her with soft eyes and she blushed a bit.

"Mm!" Pure joy exploded from Jean as she slowly kissed Naruto back, their tongues dancing with each other. Both of them ignored the world around them, as they focused pleasuring the other which was 100% successful. The kiss felt completely natural along with passionate and genuine. It was an experience Jean never had before and Naruto only had twice. A pulse emitted from Naruto's body, and the room became sound proof and telepath proof.

Naruto was surprised when Jean seemed to gain confidence as she pushed him onto her bed. Leaning down, she claimed his lips, and demanded entrance. He allowed it, opening his mouth slightly. Jean immediately dove her tongue into his cavern, playing around with his own tongue. As she French kissed with Naruto, her right hand was gingerly rubbing his hardening cock. Naruto surprised Jean by pulling her on top of him then flipping around so he was on top, all the while never breaking the kiss.

The blond started to grind against her, causing her to moan into the kiss. Jean grabbed and gripped his hair, while focusing more on the kiss. Naruto pulled his mouth away from hers and licked her bottom lip before he planted small kisses on her chin then made his way down to her neck, where he started to nip at.

Jean enjoyed the feeling immensely, her heart starting to race a little faster. Naruto leaned back as he started to fondle Jean's breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Jean moaned a bit louder, before she leaned up and took it off, revealing her hardening erect nipples to him. Naruto gave a small smile before he leaned down and gave her right nipple a couple of licks while pinching the left. Jean gave a cute moan, while he nipped and played with each nipple. His left hand moved down below and started to rub her somewhat clothed pussy, Jean never even realizing he had taken off her pants with one motion.

The girl gave short moans before it turned into one long moan as Naruto started to finger her with two. The blond teen pumped her pussy with his fingers as he kissed her deeply. Naruto enjoyed her moans, a smirk on his face. He added a third finger which caused her to moan and pant.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Jean cried out, as Naruto quicken the pace a bit. The man then bit on her neck which sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine which traveled to her pussy. That seemed to do the trick as she screamed out in ecstasy, cumming over his fingers.

Jean gave a shuddering moan, as her pussy twitched. Naruto removed his three fingers and gave a small lick. His smirk still in place, he stuck his wet fingers into her own mouth having her lick each one. But Jean did more than lick, she sucked the juice off each one, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Once Naruto pulled his hand away, Jean surprised him by flipping them over once more. He didn't know where that strength came from, but he could see the lust in her eyes completely take over.

The girl gave him a deep passionate kiss, sucking and licking on his tongue. Naruto blinked, as he did not expect what was happening. However before he could even kiss her back, Jean pulled away. She gave a lust filled growl before trying to pull off his shirt. Naruto obliged, revealing his bare torso.

Jean grinned as she gave a kiss to his lips before making her way down, when she reached his chest she nipped, kissed, liked and bit him from time to time. It actually stimulated the blond man. As Jean made her way down, she undid his pants, and pulled them down to reveal his orange and black boxers.

She wasted no time and pulled down his boxers, only to be slapped in the face by his hardened dick. Jean giggled, not removing it from her face. In fact she grabbed on to it and rubbed it against her face, while also sticking her tongue out to give licks from time to time.

As she did, her other hand was massaging his balls. After toying and teasing the blond teen, Jean engulfed his cock in one go. Naruto gave a small shiver, as Jean was inhaling his dick like a pro. Her hands were still rubbing his balls, while her she lathered his dick down with her tongue while also sucking as much as she could. Jean then pulled it out and gave a growl towards him, "Come on Naruto! Cum already!"

The blonde gave a small smirk as she got back to what she was doing. Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling greatly. Naruto leaned up and grabbed onto Jean's hair. Once he got a good grip, he forced his expanding dick down her throat, making her gurgle. After holding it for a few moments, he pulled out giving her only a few seconds of air.

Once he felt that was enough, the blond put his member back into her mouth and pressed against her cheeks, outstretching them. Naruto quickly got bored of it, and grabbed onto her head with both hands. That is when he started to buck his hips back and forth in a rhythmic motion.

Jean gave gurgles as he fucked her face, her green eyes looking up at him the whole time. Naruto kept her gaze as he growled from time to time, once he felt his balls start to churn he sped up. His testicles slapping against her chin as he mouth was wide open.

"Fuck," Naruto groaned as he sped up more. Jean was grinning mentally, waiting eagerly for her prize. Naruto moaned before he pulled out and jizzed all over her face. Jean closed her eyes so none it blinded her.

The girl felt the heat of the substance on her face. Licking the corner of her lips, she tasted the thick bitter salty taste of Naruto's cum. However, even though it wasn't that tasty, she loved it because it came from the person she adored the most. And she wanted more.

Jean stared hungrily at Naruto's still hardened dick and grabbed onto it. She lapped up and sucked whatever juices that were left over, the taste dancing on her tongue. Naruto's dick was still sensitive from the orgasm, so he shuddered in pleasure as he felt the girl suck him dry.

Once Jean realized there was no more of Naruto's seed, the girl pulled away; a pout on her lips. She was about to whine when she caught Naruto's eyes flicker down to her. He grabbed onto her and pushed her to the bed. She faced him with an anticipated look on her features.

Naruto's dick twitched as he gazed at her smiling lips. Without much restraint, Naruto grabbed onto the last article of clothing she had on and ripped it off to gaze at her somewhat bare glistening pussy. Her juices were spilling out her slit and Naruto gazed at it with a smirk.

He couldn't help himself. The blond leaned down to face her pussy and gave one slow long lick at her pussy. Jean trembled, her body shaking a bit as she feeling Naruto's smooth wet tongue lick her sweet spot.

Once the lick was over Naruto gave another long lick to her erect clit. Jean moaned loudly, almost screamed as her crush was licking her clit. After Naruto decided enough was enough he lined himself up with her pussy and pushed in and gazed into her eyes. She slowly nodded and he leaned towards her. Naruto took a short breath as he found himself inside of her and broke past the barrier, taking her virginity.

Jean flinched in pain but soon got over it as she was feeling him fill up her pussy, nearly reaching her womb. Naruto was enjoying the tightness and the heat Jean's pussy rewarded him. The two were stock still for a few moments, memorized by the feeling.

After the moments passed, Naruto bucked his hips slowly. His strokes were sensual and pleasurable, making Jean cream. Naruto's face hovered right above her own, both of their eyes gazing at the other.

Jean leaned up and took Naruto's lips with hers, delving her tongue into his mouth, and wrestling playfully with it's opponent. Naruto kept up the slow strokes, a moment later he hit Jean's G-spot and the girl's eyes shot open.

"Again, hit it again!" Jean barked out. Naruto smirked a bit wider. His long slow strokes then transformed in to a quick pounding motion, hitting Jean's G-spot every time. Tears of pleasure and joy started to run down her cheek, a large megawatt grin on her face.

Naruto groaned as he slammed her pussy repeatedly. It was nice to work off whatever frustrations he had, not to mention release the pent up lust he had been storing since specifically for her. And it seemed Jean was enjoying herself immensely as well.

"More, More!" The girl begged as Naruto kept up the pace. Jean wrapped her legs around him, as he continued to dick her down. The redheaded girl panted with her tongue hanging out, she needed more!

That's when Naruto felt it was time to switch positions. Without even pulling out, Naruto somehow managed to get Jean on her hands and knees. Now in his most favorite position, Naruto grabbed her hair with one hand and pulled her head back while he rammed her. His other hand was smacking her slightly jiggling ass.

Jean gyrated her ass against Naruto's pelvis doing her to best to get all of Naruto within her. Naruto let go of her hair and grabbed her hips as he started to let loose and pound against her like an animal. Their hot sweaty bodies smacked against each other, filling the room with squelching noises, as well of moans and the smell of sex.

Jean couldn't take anymore, as Naruto fucked her, her hand guided down to her busy pussy and played with her clit. This seemed to speed along her upcoming orgasm. Naruto growled, feeling ready to blow his load. He stood up, lifting up Jean's ass up towards him and continue to smash his dick through her pussy.

Jean started to release a scream of pleasure as Naruto started to bang her even harder. The screams went silent, her mouth set into a large O shape. "Ugh," Naruto grunted as he kept on. His eyes started to glow while Jean's rolled into the back of her head. Giving on more push, both Naruto and Jean's orgasm exploded at the same time.

Naruto shot rope after rope into Jean's pussy, while Jean's body started to convulse, a waterfall of her and Naruto's mixture of cum leaking out her pussy. A puddle was created on the bed as time passed. Naruto took a deep breath as he pulled out of the unconscious Jean. And once he pulled out, a flood of cum spilled out of her pink puffy pussy making a even bigger puddle on the bed. He however didn't care for that as he tiredly laid beside Jean and pulled her close to him as she cuddled against him. As he gazed at her, he kissed her forehead…

And promptly went to sleep.

 **Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

 **Chapter Nine**

 _May 2011_

"Good afternoon Naruto,"

Naruto gave a greeting smile as he entered the lounge, where his fellow co-workers were having their lunch breaks, and where he to would have his. "Jenny," Naruto greeted the woman who smiled at him as he passed by.

As Naruto found a seat the women in the room couldn't help but admire the seemingly younger man. He stands at 6'2 with shoulder length messy golden blond hair and violet blue eyes. His body is cut, defined, toned, he was built but he was very lean his muscle mass not being a whole lot. His biceps, triceps all defined and visible, and even though he had a shirt on, they knew he also sported a developing eight pack as well.

And unlike most men who cared just about their top, he also cared about his lower body as well. His calf's were huge, powerful, his legs were just as defined, his thighs powerful as well. For his outfit he simply wore tan cargo pants, an orange shirt, with black shoes, around his neck was a green crystal with two diamonds at the side, however it was tucked under his shirt. The blond also had small earrings in his ears as well.

The twenty three year old was just sexy, and he was also nice, smart and charming as well. It made them wonder most times just why he was working in construction supply store when he could be out doing good, great big things.

"How's it going Naruto," the blonds friend, Robby greeted him as Naruto sat at the same table. Naruto gazed at his friend, with a raised brow, questioning the sandwich. "What?" Robby asked with masked uncertainty. "It's Tuna," the man said and Naruto hummed as he moved to pull out his own lunch then he heard a crunch.

"Tuna doesn't crunch Robby, neither does Avacado, cheese and mayo," Naruto told his friend as he could smell the spreads. Robby sighed as he passed the sandwich to Naruto and he took off the bread to reveal Lays potato chips. "Seaweed is a vegetable, but you used potato chips," Naruto said with a humorless chuckle. "How am I supposed to help you lose weight for that job Robby, if you won't help yourself?"

"Yeah," Robby sighed as he began to take out the chips. "No more chips, who needs flavor anyway?" Robby joked and Naruto gave a smile as he began to pull out his own lunch.

"Progress, not perfection,"

After work, Naruto had rode the bus home, listening to his music while reading a book. Once he made it to his decent sized apartment, he began to cook for himself, and as he did so, he lit up a cuban cigar, puffing on it till his dinner was ready.

Finishing dinner fifteen minutes later he washed his dishes before sitting on the couch, plugging back in his music and finishing the book. Once it was finished, he closed it and glanced to the clock to see it was ten till 2am. Humming to himself he stood up, found another book then left his apartment.

He walked a few blocks down the street until he reached Bridge Diner, which was open 24/7. Naruto walked inside found himself a table, rolled his neck and sat down, ignoring the fact that the construction workers walked out, but not before teasing the young woman sitting at the counter. A moment later or so, a mug was set in front of him, filled with coffee. Thanking the man, he began to open his book, which was titled, _The Old man and The Sea._

"Did he catch that fish yet," he heard but didn't glance to the girl, but he gained a small smile nodding his head.

"Yup, just hooked it," he answered. "Bout damn time if ya ask me," he chuckled softly and she gave an agreeing nod with a smile. "But it's a big fish, not sure if he can hang on though," he shrugged and she rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Exactly," he smirked causing her to give a light giggle. "Thought you were going to give up that refined sugar,"

"I am,"

"When?"

"Any day now,"

"Hmm, bad for your vocal chords though," Naruto commented. "Body, mind, spirit remember?" he reminded with a soft smile. "Bet you're good at singing," Naruto stated as he finally looked up at her to take in her appearance. She looked to be in her late teens, she was beautiful with full supple lips, fair skin, but she looked ragged, due from exhaustion and a bit of grime mixed with makeup, along with the wig.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch," he shrugged. The girl stood up, revealing her rather slender and curvy body that was showed off by her promiscuous clothes. She began to gather her stuff and pulled out some money, placing it on the counter.

"See ya later Jake," she told the man and he gave her a wave. Walking towards the door she paused and gave a small smile towards Naruto, "You let me know what happens with that uh, fish,"

"Sure," Naruto smiled. The girl gave a nod then a wave before she left, allowing Naruto to see her rather plump jiggling butt as she walked off. He watched her depart through the window then the taxi before returning to his book. He gave a mutter as he stuck in his earphones, frowning.

"She's a pretty girl."

The next day, Naruto repeated the same process, and before he even realized he was back at the diner, reading a whole new book. His attention however was given to the pretty girl from the other night walking into the diner, looking somewhat upset. She had changed wigs, and was now wearing a rather tight short dress and heels. "Hey Jake," she greeted the man behind the counter. "What a fucking night," she grumbled with a sigh. Naruto gave her a single look over before he turned back to his book. However he glanced up at her as she spoke, "Did he ever catch it?"

Naruto hummed to himself as he figured she was referring to the fish and he nodded his head with a smile. "Oh yeah he did," he nodded with a smile which caused her to give a small smile. "Wasn't a happy ending though," he snorted in amusement and she raised a brow. "He caught the fish, tied it to the side of the boat and had to row back to shore. The fish bled in the water, sharks came, and ate the whole fish till there was nothing left,"

This caused her to frown and shake her head sadly. "Well that's a waste," she grumbled. Naruto gave a chuckle but shook his head.

"Nope, it just depends how you look at it. The old man met his greatest adversary just when he thought that part of his life was over. He saw himself in the fish, and respected it the more it fought," he explained with a smirk.

"Why didn't he just let the fish go?"

"Because, he's still got to be the old man, and the fish still got to be the fish," he shrugged. "Got to be who you are in this world," Naruto sighed softly as he ran his hand through his hair. "No matter what," he muttered before he saw a limo outside then heard it honk. He heard her gasp quietly, and a look of slight fear in her eyes as he glanced to her.

Her phone then rang, and she picked it up after a few moments. While she talked in russian, Naruto glanced to the fat man in the limo and clenched his jaw a bit. She stood up and began to walk out of the diner, wiping her eyes before leaving. Naruto watched her walk towards the fat man as he had gotten out of the car, before getting in and leaving with him. He gave a sigh and opened back up his book, giving a grumble...

"Some vacation,"

"Come on Robby, you got to pull!"

"This is hard Naruto! And not everyone can be as strong and fit as you!" Robby told his friend as he pulled on a tire with a rope. Naruto on the other hand was shirtless wearing basketball shorts as he had a rope around him and he was pulling four tires that were stacked on top of each other with mild difficulty.

"This isn't about me Robby, this is about you!" Naruto told his friend. "Come on, pull, pull, pull!" Naruto chanted but Robby just fell over and Naruto gave a grumble as he walked over to his friend. "What's the problem?"

"I can't do it, it's too much," Robby panted as he gazed at the tire and Naruto raised a brow as he looked between the two.

"What do you mean you can't do it? I'm a 190 pounds Robby, how can you save me from a fire if you can't pull a tire twenty yards? You just gonna leave me there to die Robby?" Naruto asked his friend who continued to pant. "Don't doubt ya self Rob, because you doubt yourself, your practically dead. So get up, and lets go,"

Robby gave a light groan as he stood up, grabbed the rope and began tugging the tire as Naruto encouraged him, dragging the four tires as he walked on. After a few moments, Robby pulled the tire to the finish line and gave a gasp of air. Naruto patted him on his back and smiled,

"There ya go, lets do it again!"

"NGGHH!"

As usual, Naruto found himself headed inside the diner after he spent the entire day training, even after Robby left. He may be on vacation, but he still needed to stay pristine and ready.

Entering the diner he saw the girl on the counter resting her head, listening to her music, with shades on. Naruto tapped her gently and she woke up as he set a slice of cake down before her, "Got it with poison, just how you like it," he chuckled and she gave him a thankful tired smile.

"Is it your birthday?"

"Nope, a guy at work. Didn't want to waste it, not really a sweets fan," Naruto shrugged as he walked to his usual table, and sat down.

"Happy birthday to some guy at work," She chuckled before looking curiously towards Naruto. "How old are you?" she wondered.

"How old are you?" he countered and she bit her lip in thought and he gave a chuckle. "I'm twenty three," he answered and she seemed a bit surprised. "What do I look older or something?"

"No, it's just you act older," the girl told him. "Your not that much older than me then, I'm eighteen," she revealed and he hummed with a smile. He watched her get up and she walked over to his table, which surprised him and she sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm breaking protocol..."

"Nah nah, it's okay, go ahead and sit," Naruto welcomed her with a charming smile. After a few moments she did sit and gave him a thankful smile. After she was settled Naruto sat there patiently with a smile on his face before chuckling, "So?" and she gave her own chuckle before shrugging.

"I don't know, I've always felt like a quiet voice," she told him. "Before it all goes crazy," she whispered before shaking her head. "I'm Teri," she introduced and Naruto gave a grin which was contagious as she gave her own grin.

"Naruto," he returned, holding out his fist and she returned the bump as Jake came and poured Naruto's coffee.

"You know, I've never heard a name like that before," she told him and he gave a nod of agreement. "Where's it from? Does it mean anything?" Teri wondered and Naruto nodded his head.

"It's Japanese, and it means Maelstrom...but it's also a fishcake topping for a ramen," he grumbled in mock annoyance making her giggle. She went quiet for a few moments before she spoke,

"My real name is Alena," She told him and he glanced up at her, to see she was frowning slightly. "I'm sorry I lied it's just that..."

"What happened to your face Alena?" Naruto cut her off, with a slightly serious tone and expression. Alena bit her lip but shook her head, brushing it off and he simply gazed at her before nodding his head. Alena then went into her purse and pulled out a disk, and handed it to him.

"Okay it's unprofessional, but just tell me what you think okay?" She said, and he nodded his head with a small smile. Giving it a look he chuckled with a nod.

"Alena, the singer," he smiled and even though she blushed a bit she gave a small shake of the head with a frown.

"We both know what I really am," she stated and Naruto nodded his head as he set the disc down. Alena frowned as she looked away from him, a bit ashamed but when he spoke she was shocked to say the least.

"Yeah, a beautiful young woman who is simply on the wrong path, and looking for directions to find the right one," Naruto stated. "I think you can be anything you want to be, even a Alena the singer," he smiled. Alena gained a blush on her features as she slowly shook her head.

"Maybe in your world Naruto," she told him. "It doesn't really happen that way in mine,"

"Change it then," he shrugged before he began to sip his coffee. She saw him give a slight shudder which made her curious.

"Coffee not good?"

Naruto glanced up to her and he gave a slight chuckle, "It's probably fine but, I'm trying to hold back on the liquor. Smoking cigars and drinking isn't good, despite it's what I like. So I replaced the liquor with coffee, and the I'm thinking of a way to switch the cigars," he explained.

And Alena hummed in thought, with a nod of understanding before she glanced at his book. "You always read books?" the blond glanced down to the book and he gave chuckle.

"Not when I was younger, but as I got older, I spent quite a bit of time in isolation, so I read to pass the time," he shrugged. "I'm taking the 100 books everybody should read challenge, I'm on 91," he hummed in thought.

"Wow, a 100 books, that's quite a bit of reading," Alena chuckled before hearing her phone ring. She gave a grumble and canceled the call before turning too Naruto, enjoying her conversation with the handsome blond. "Ninety-one books though, your almost done," she smiled.

"Yup, don't know exactly what I'm going to do after though, might do some traveling I guess," he shrugged. "Or take singing lessons, maybe open up a doughnut factory," he smirked and she gave a giggle, "What's so funny ttebayo? It's a goal of mine," he grinned.

Alena could only give a happy laugh.

"You know I love being up at this hour,"

Naruto glanced to her as they walked the peir. "Everything's so dark, makes everything seem possible again," she stated and he hummed with a nod.

"Yeah, I guess. I can't sleep," he shrugged as they walked side by side.

"Well I get to hear your stories," she told him and he hummed. "What's your new one about?"

"Dude thinks he's a knight in shining armor, only thing is, he lives in a world where Knights don't exist anymore," he muttered and Alena gave a light snort of amusement.

"Kinda sounds like my world," she stated and he hummed as they turned the corner and kept walking down the street. "Thank you for the quiet voice Naruto," she thanked the blond.

"Your very welcome, Alena the singer," he grinned as he shook her hand then kissed her knuckles. She gave a blush and big smile and waved to him before turning to walk off though she stopped as she gazed at the black Mercedes in front of them.

"Shit," she whispered. "Um catch you around Naruto," Alena told him before walking forward to the car at a somewhat slow pace while Naruto watched her and the car with an impassive expression. Walking out of the car from the passenger side, a man came out in a grey suit with a growl on his face as he grabbed onto Alena.

The two spoke russian to each other as the driver got out as well, and Naruto rolled his neck. Alena talked back and he back handed her, which earned a glare from Naruto as he moved closer to the man he learned was named Slavi. "It's alright Naruto!" She called as Slavi held her face. Slavi then put her into the car and Naruto gazed to the driver as he held a gun in his hand as if daring Naruto to try something.

Slavi yelled at Alena as he slammed the door then looked to his driver who nodded over to Naruto. Slavi gave a sigh and walked over to the blond man and spoke fluent english, "This girl is no good," he stated as he dug into his inside pocket and pulled out a card. "Call this number and I'll send you another one,"

"Gee thanks," Naruto smiled as he took the card and looked at it. Slavi then walked to the car and the driver stepped in. Naruto gave a look too Alena and frowned as he watched the car drive off. The blond glanced to the card before slipping it in his pocket and began to walk off to his apartment.

"Looks like I have a new training dummy."

The next night, Alena didn't show up. It worried him a bit but he decided to give it another night. Then the night after, Jake told him that she was at the ICU at Charolette's, someone had beat her up real good.

He had visited her that night, and what he found actually pissed him off, and he wasn't one to get pissed off very easily. Alena laid in the hospital bed with a completely black and swollen eye, a sprained arm, and several rib fractures.

He had been able to _feel_ her pain, her sadness, her anger. To his surprise she had a visitor, who he assumed was her friend. Once her friend had left, he had walked into her room and stood beside her bed, gazing down at her. He didn't know how long he stood there, but it was long enough for him to make up his mind.

He kissed her forehead as she had been sleeping and he left. However, in the need for information he found her friend and was able to talk to her, learning that Alena had been hit and she hit back, only for Slavi to be called. Slavi made an example out of her, and apparently only keeps her around as a reminder for the rest of them. He basically controlled her life, and it would essentially never be in her hands; then promised to cut her throat next time. A whore who fucks and can't talk might be worth twice as much.

After that he had headed home. He took a shower to calm his mind, then once he was dry he dressed himself. He wore black comfortable slack pants, with shoes, followed by a black shirt with a orange blazer over that was buttoned up. He even slipped on his platinum watch, and made sure his hair was "proper".

Once he was dressed, he made his way to the Prudential which was downtown. He walked in the building immediately catching the eyes of every single lady, which then caught him the eyes of the gentlemen. However he ignored them as he walked passed the bar, down the hallway then up several flights of stairs.

Reaching his destination floor, he walked down the empty hallway till he reached the wooden door and knocked on it. After a few moments he opened it and walked in, surprising the Russians inside. He didn't even bother counting the number as he walked in earning everyone's attention.

"You get lost?" Slavi asked but Naruto simply rolled his neck. The men around spoke Russian, and he knew every word they were saying, he just chose to ignore it. Slavi beckoned him forward and he came forward pulling out the card he was given, setting it on the desk.

"I'm here for a girl, you gave me that a couple nights ago," Naruto stated with a small smirk as Slavi gazed at him with a blank expression. He gave a shrug and Naruto gave his own shrug, "You may have lots of cards, but you gave me that card personally. I'm here for the girl that got up beat up pretty bad,"

"I think you maybe have the wrong address," Slavi shrugged. Naruto simply raised a brow, "This girl does she have a name?" Slavi wondered. Naruto nodded and told him the name and he looked towards his right hand man but shook his head in thought, "Alena, doesn't ring a bell. But whoever she is, she must really know how to work the cock," Slavi laughed as the others laughed.

"Look, I understand you got this whole pimping shit down with ya little fancy suit and all, and you may not know every girl you...deal with, but for this girl, I'm willing to pay you for her freedom," Naruto offered. "Here is ten thousand dollars, cash," Naruto told him as he pulled out a white envelope and placed it on the table.

"You want to give me ten thousand dollars, for this one girl. Must be a good piece of pussy," he chuckled before snorting. "You fucking Americans think you can come into my place of business and buy whatever you want," he sneered. "You fucking insult me,"

"Look Sloppy," Naruto told the man with a sigh. "Just take the money and give me the girl and I can be on my way, sound cool?" Naruto offered with a small smirk. Slavi glared at him before giving a chuckle and took the money and offered his hand. Naruto gave a small smirk as he accepted it.

"One month, that's all you get. I make this in two weeks, she's still can pass off as child, claiming she's virgin will make me even more money," Slavi stated. Slavi then removed his hand and sneered at Naruto. "Take your fucking money, go home, jerk yourself ten thousand times and when your finish then you can come and talk to me huh?" Slavi then gave a smirk. "She'll be used up by then for sure, then maybe then I'll let you have her for nothing,"

Naruto hummed as he nodded his head as if he understood. Taking his envelop he made sure it was closed before he slipped back in his blazer. He then moved the skulls around, facing different goons earning chuckles from them and Naruto gave a chuckle of his own. The blond then turned and walked off towards the door, he opened it but then stopped.

With a silent chuckle and shaking his head slowly, he closed the door and locked it. "You forget something?" Slavi wondered. Naruto sighed as he unbuttoned his blazer and set it on the door handle.

"I was wondering if I can get a drink, is that okay with you?" Naruto asked as he was somehow already at the bar, grabbing a glass. The Russians glared at him as he took a look at the bottle of scotch and poured it into the glass. Setting it down he walked passed the bar and sighed as he stood by the bar.

"You know Sloppy, I had really intended on just getting the girl and being on my way, but you Russians, are such arrogant bastards," Naruto chuckled as he guzzled the entire glass and gave a breath of relief. "So good," he whispered to himself. Setting the glass down he began walking toward Slavi and the goons began to move, "Let's get started!"

He counted six goons, then Slavi which made seven. One goon from behind who held the silenced pistol crept up behind him but Naruto spun around and delivered a neck breaking kick to his face, sending his dead body crashing into the wall. The blond then ducked under the stab from the second goon on his left side, then released a punch to his solar plexus.

The man gasped in pain and Naruto took the knife from his hand and slashed his entire throat open before kicking his legs, making him fall. The goon on his top right side lunged at him with a punch but Naruto moved his head and brought his arm up, knocking the man's own arm up. Naruto however grabbed it, spun him around, broke his arm then smashed his face against the glass table, causing it to shatter.

Not letting go just yet, Naruto pulled back and kneed the man in the gut before slamming his face against the wall. The blond let go then side stepped another dagger, Naruto kicked at the man's knee, breaking it and making him collapse. As the goon fell, Naruto broke his arm before snapping his neck all the way around, so it was facing backwards. With two more two go, Naruto avoided gun shots before suddenly appearing by the man, snatching his gun, and backhanding him with it. As the man stumbled his body shuddered as Naruto let four rounds into his chest.

With one last goon to go, Naruto moved his head to the side, elbowed the man in the nose, breaking it causing him to scream in pain, Naruto then stuck the pistol in his mouth and...

 _BANG!_

Naruto then turned to a completely shocked Slavi who had his hand on his gun and aimed at Naruto, but he was so shocked at the carnage that took place he couldn't move. Naruto snorted and shot the man in the shoulder, making him drop his gun. As Slavi cried and groaned at the gun shot, Naruto grabbed him by the collar and dragged him across the desk then slamming him onto the floor.

Naruto pushed the barrel into his mouth and cocked the gun, making Slavi's eyes go wide. "You obviously don't know who the fuck I am, and that's your mistake," Naruto smirked as he bared crimson red eyes. "You Russians amaze the hell out of me, you honestly do. I give you money for this one girl, just one...and you spit in my face and tell me to fuck off, the arrogance you people spew amazes me," Naruto chuckled as Slavi looked scared. "Awe, you're not scared are you Sloppy?" Naruto pouted playfully as he didn't remove the barrel.

"You see, a little birdie told me what you did to my friend, and I don't like that," Naruto stated before he pulled the barrel out of Slavi's mouth and shot him in the leg earning a scream of pain. "I don't like that Sloppy!" Naruto snarled as he put the barrel back into his mouth. "What you did to Alena was cruel, and what you said was even crueler. All you bitches care about nowadays is money money money," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever happen to morals? Principle? Then again, your Russians never really had that...hmm,"

Slavi whimpered in pain from his leg and shoulder and Naruto gave a grin as he stood up then stomped on his chest, earning a gasp of pain. Naruto grabbed the dagger hovered back over Slavi and wiped the blood on his shirt. "You know, I had a friend once, he told me a little story about his past, you want to hear it?" Naruto grinned and the man slowly nodded, what is he supposed to say as the barrel was still in his mouth?

"He said, ' _When I was younger, my father was a drinker and a fiend. And one night, he goes off crazier than usual; mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that, not one bit. So with me watching, he takes the knife to her...laughing while he does it. He then comes to me with the knife and says "_ ** _Why so Serious_** _?!" He gets closer, "_ ** _Why so Serious_** _?!" puts the blade in my mouth, "_ ** _Lets put a smile, on that face_** _,"_ ,"

Slavi's eyes widened even more as the knife is put into his mouth and a grin stretched Naruto's face, and tears of fright began to fall from his eyes. "Awe don't cry yet Sloppy," Naruto smiled as he began to dig into the man's mouth, "We are only getting started!" Slavi gave a whimper and a scream as Naruto began carving into his mouth, struggling as much as he could but it was no use. Naruto's eyes glowed dangerously as he gave a chuckle,

"Why so serious?"

"Naruto, it's lunch time!"

The blond took out his ear buds and turned to see Robby standing across from him. Naruto gave a slight nod as he finished cutting the ply of wood. Once he was finished Naruto took a look at Robby to see he was holding pringles. "Really Rob? All that work and your still eating that salty stuff? I mean I know it's good but damn bud,"

"These are for you," Robby smiled as he handed the container to a surprised Naruto who gave a grin, gladly taken them. Opening it he dug his hand in to get a chip only to pull our a piece of paper with a three digit number on it. Seeing his confused look, Robby grinned. "I made the weight!"

"Oh," Naruto muttered before he looked back into the container. "Where's my chips?" he grumbled causing Robby to frown. Naruto gave a laugh as he capped the container, "I'm just messing with ya! Congratulations ttebayo!" Bumping his fists with the man. "I expect you to ace that test tomorrow," he smirked and Robby nodded.

"I will!"

"Oh, Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Heard you quit today, whats up?" Naruto wondered as he stood in the mexican restaurant. Robby gave a small sigh as he looked around the place and shook his head with a frown.

"My mom had an accident here last night, there was a fire," he answered and Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he looked around to see that there were scorch marks around. "So I'm gonna stay here for a little bit,"

"Ah, well where can I get a broom?" Naruto wondered which surprised Robby. "I help my friends Robby. And you my friend, need help," he grinned and Robby gave a excited grin with a thankful nod.

"Sweet!"

Naruto had spent basically the whole day helping Robby and his mother clean up.

But he had a feeling there was much more to this than what he was told. Not that he didn't mind not being told everything, it was quite embarrassing to tell someone you couldn't take care of your business because someone was bullying you.

And he liked Robby, he was a good guy, simply trying to follow his path. Naruto had respect for him, and considered him a friend. So, the fact that his friend could be in some financial trouble, along with his and his mothers life being in danger, he took offense. And since he took offense, it was the whole reason he was in the back alley of the restaurant, gazing up at the moon and sitting on the back of a car.

"Hey buddy! Get the fuck off our car!" he heard and looked to see the two cops that were in the restaurant glaring at him. Naruto didn't answer instead he dug into is pocket, unalarmed as both cops pulled out their guns. "Hey! Drop it and put your hands up!"

Naruto didn't even flinch as he lighted his cigar and took a puff, and they glared at him. After a few moments he gazed at them, "You know, I've stolen before, but I always stole for the right reasons and from the wrong people," Naruto stated. "However, you two bastards, steal for the wrong reasons and from the right people,"

"What the fuck are you talking bout huh?!" one of them snarled and Naruto pulled out his phone and showed them a video of the two extorting money from a shop down the street. "Hey where the fuck did you get that?"

"That's classified info," Naruto shrugged as he slid his phone back in his pocket. "Now, I'm going to give you the chance to return all the money you extorted from these nice hard working people, starting with the lady you just took from,"

"Who the fuck do you think you are huh?! I'm a god damn police officer!" the other snapped causing Naruto to sigh. "You obey and respect me punk! In fact! How about instead of returning the money, we tie a cinderblock around your waist and throw you in the fucking river huh?" he smirked as the two walked towards him.

"I gave you a chance," Naruto shrugged as the came closer. The one on the left reached to grab him and Naruto snatched his arm, broke it, then slammed him against the other cop, before breaking his legs as he kicked at his knee. As the man gave a scream, the other got up and moved to shoot Naruto, but instead the gun was snatched from his hand before that was broken. Grabbing the gun, Naruto whipped him in the face with it before shooting his leg.

"AH!" he screamed as he couldn't decide whether to hold his leg or his broken hand. "YOU FUCKER! GOD DAMN IT!" He cursed and Naruto crouched down, patted him down and took his badge along with the envelope of money.

"You were tasked to keep the peace, and protect the people. You disrespected this badge entirely, and let me tell you this, two things I hate, is treachery and corruption. I've dealt with a lot of corrupted people and I've been betrayed many times in my life, so I have zero tolerance," Naruto shook his head as he cocked the gun and their eyes widened.

"Y-you wouldn't kill us! We're cops! You'll never get away with it!" one of them shouted and Naruto simply gave a snort as he stuffed the badges into their mouths.

"Says who?"

 _BANG!_

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Naruto then broke the gun down and grabbed his cigar to take a drag. Once he released a few puffs he began to walk off giving a mutter,

"I gave them a chance."

The next few days breezed by very easily and without many...terrible events. Naruto had paid back all the people that were extorted their money with a bit of extra from his personal account. It made him smile to see their joy on their faces as they opened the envelopes.

The two cops he had dealt with were found on the news, being reported dead, however there was no connection. He figured in a few weeks or so it would be considered a cold case. Robby returned to work, and even passed his test, officially becoming a Security Guard at work.

Naruto had visited Alena, who was happy to see him. And he was happy to see that she was healing very well and would leave the hospital in a few days which he was glad about. He asked her if she knew about Slavi and she gave a tearful nod, elated she was free, even giving him a hug which he returned.

So now here he was at work, heading to the registers for something. He smiled as he saw Jenny working the register, helping a customer. "Jenny, Jenny, would you do a quick card refund for me please?" he asked before he felt _fear_ , and _anger_. He even saw that she was trying not to cry.

"Open the register, _now!_ " the customer whispered and Naruto glanced to the customer that was being helped and saw he had a gun in his hand, cocking it. "Open it! Tell this bitch to fucking move!" he growled lowly. Naruto raised a brow as he looked at the man before opening the register and putting money in his hand. "All of it! Now, quickly!"

Naruto handed the money to the man who took it then looked to Jenny with slightly narrowed eyes, "That ring too." Jenny's eyes widened as she held the ring and he glared at her. "The ring, now bitch," he ordered and he put the gun beside the computer and pointed it at Jenny while she cried.

"No, please, it was my mothers!" she sobbed and the man snarled, cocking the gun.

"Fuck yo motha give me th...UGH!" The man grunted as Naruto grabbed his hand broke it, ripped the gun out of his hand and backhanded him, causing him to fall back. Naruto smiled at Jenny as he set the gun down and hopped over the counter as the man tried to get up. "G-get off me!" he sounded but Naruto ignored him as he stomped on the man's chest, taking the breath out of him and snapping a few ribs.

Crouching down, the blond cocked back his fist and repeatedly hit the man in the face while Jenny got help, but it wasn't for Naruto, but for the man. Blood was covered in Naruto's hands as he continued to punch the man until he stopped himself to see he was all bloody in the face, unconscious.

Getting up, Naruto rolled his neck as Robby and the manager arrived. Everyone saw the unconscious man and Naruto grabbed the money he stole and walked back over to the cash register, placing it back, completely silent everyone looked between him and the man. By the time Naruto had finished, the sirens of police was heard and Naruto finally glanced up and gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Anyone have a towel?"

"Mr. Uzumaki,"

"Yo," Naruto returned in greeting as he looked at the man standing at his door. Nothing out of the ordinary stood out about the man, but Naruto had a feeling he was Russian; but it was wrong to assume such a thing...even though he is probably right.

"Sorry to bother you," the man told him. "We're looking into a homicide that occurred two weeks ago," the man spoke and Naruto nodded his head in response, but it was mostly to himself. Yup, the guy was Russian. "Seven dead, Russian restaurant,"

"Yeah, I heard about that," Naruto shrugged. "Happened to be there that night," he admitted which caused the man to look him slightly confused.

"Oh you were?"

"Um yeah? You wouldn't be here if I weren't right?" Naruto chuckled. And the man nodded his head with a fake smile which made Naruto give a small smirk.

"That's right, we're just here to see if any of the patrons remembered anything suspicious that night," But Naruto shook his head which caused the man to hum. "May I ask why you dined at that particular restaurant?" the blond could only give a smirk in response.

"I have a thing for Russian women," Naruto shrugged and the man nodded in understanding, still holding the fake smile. "Yeah there may be five different restaurants within walking distance, but thought I switch up the scenery, be a big baller," Naruto added causing the man to hum. "Didn't stay long though, it was kind of dry," he muttered.

"I see, do you know this girl?" he asked, pulling out a photo from his jacket. The picture Naruto was looking at was of a girl who looked to be in her late teens, though she was lifeless. Naruto studied and scanned the picture, concluding she was strangled, and he recognized her as Alena's friend that gave him the information about Slavi. "She fell down and broke her neck," he informed.

Naruto didn't show any indication that he knew the man was lying. She was obviously sitting in a chair, she had deep bruises around her neck, and he has broken necks before, they never look like that. This guy was lying to him, fishing for information, he obviously right now was a target, which was fine with him, he needed to let off a bit of steam before heading back to work.

"Yeah I've seen her before, just can't remember where. Poor girl must have been in pain," he muttered freely as he gazed at the picture but saw the slight narrow in the man's eyes. He put away the picture and nodded his head as he began to walk off, saying he would be in touch. "You're not going to leave me your card or nothing?" Naruto prodded with a light smirk, "Officer," he added in a mocking tone which made the man glare. "I have a question though, how'd you find me?"

"That's what we do Mr. Uzumaki, find people we need to find," the man smirked lightly. Naruto raised a brow as the man continued down the stairs and Naruto nodded his head before he began to head back to his apartment but stopped.

"Just a bit of advice," Naruto spoke up making the man stop on the stairs. "Whoever your trying to find, you won't find them. But you just might find someone else, and they won't be as nice," with that said Naruto walked back into the apartment, closing the door, a smirk on his lips.

"How interesting."

A few days passed and Naruto continued on with his usual schedule, going about his day like any other day while he stayed on his vacation. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, he had made contact with Alena, and informed her wouldn't be visiting her for a little while.

It made her a bit sad, but he told he would cheer her up and it would be a surprise. He didn't tell her he wasn't going to be seeing her because he was being followed. Naruto knew every single person that was tailing him even if they tried to be inconspicuous, he knew he was being photographed and tracked. So if he visited Alena, they could use her against him, and she could end up like her friend, which was something he did not want. So for now he would keep his distance until he dealt with this threat.

But until they made their move, he would simply continue on as if nothing was going on, because nothing was going on. He wasn't afraid, he wasn't angry, if anything he was amused. This Russian didn't know who he was dealing with, which was a mistake because he should always know who he's dealing with; just in case it's a person you _don't_ want to deal with. And he, was one of those people.

The blond gave a quick glance up as he saw a construction worker walk into the diner, greeting Jake. Naruto gave him a look over before returning to his book with a neutral expression. He gave his order as he sat down a few tables away from Naruto, while Jake left for a bit.

The man stood up and pulled out a automatic pistol and growled at Naruto, "Hands where I can see them!" he told and Naruto sighed as he bookmarked his page and closed his book. The man walked closer as he smirked, "Why don't me and you take a little walk down the street?"

Naruto glanced outside to see a big pickup truck drive by to stop for a moment, blocking the windows. The blond then used this chance to snatch at the man and slam his head on the table. Grabbing a fistful of his hair Naruto pulled him back and punched him in the face before snapping his neck and dropping him on the floor.

Grabbing the knife on the table, he plugged it into the input causing the lights to go out. Once he placed the knife back he grabbed his book and stood up before grabbing the gun on the floor and walking outside. As he walked Naruto hid the gun with his book and walked passed the cars at a leisurely pace even humming a tune.

Naruto didn't even bother running as he continued down the corner, and felt he was being followed. He walked down the back alley then past the alley before making a left till he was under the train track bridge. He simply waited by a pillar as he let as many as they came to pile in while the train approached, screeching.

One neared him, and Naruto lunged. He punched him in the face, then grabbed his aching face so he cold slam his head against the pillar. Once the man was dead Naruto continued on, heading home. Once he got home he put his book away and glanced at the gun and hummed deciding if he wanted to use it or not. Shrugging his shoulders he shut off all the lights and headed to his room.

Changing his clothes to more combat ready clothes, which was black pants, tabi shoes and a dark blue dry fit shirt. He then put on his gloves and in the process of doing so, his ear twitched as he heard the sound of a lock being picked. He gave a small amused smirk as he grabbed a few knives from his dresser, putting them in the appropriate slots. As his front door opened, the blond grabbed a bottle of ciroc on his dresser and took a decent swig. Capping the bottle, he began to silently step out of his room; his eyes saw several flashlights and he silently made his way towards them as they started looking around.

He stopped at the end of the hallway, hiding beside the wall. He counted the footsteps and a moment later someone came to the end of the hallway. Naruto grabbed onto them, pulled them aside, knocking the air out of them in the process before cutting off his air circulation. Within five seconds the man was dead.

Letting him quietly dropped, Naruto continued down the hallway and saw another man with his back turned to him. The blond appeared behind him, snapped his neck and let him drop silently. He saw another man beside his room, peeking in and he walked over to him, also taking note of the ring leader standing in the living room, looking away from the next victim.

Pulling out his knife, Naruto plunged it into his targets neck and covered his mouth silencing the yell. Once the target was down, Naruto looked around for anymore and found there was a total of two people left.

Smirking he left the apartment silently, grabbing his needed stuff.

"We're here to see Andre,"

Naruto hummed quietly to himself as he stood behind a annoyed Detective Matthews. He had paid this man a visit after he got all the desired information he had wanted thanks to the help of a friend. Apparently he didn't take out seven pimps, he took out the East part hub of Latimore Pushkin. Pushkin is part of the Russian Mafia, funds everything. Gasoline, weapons, girls, the list went on. Apparently Pushkin built an intricate network on both U.S coasts that are incredible well insolated. Money and political ties makes Pushkin untouchable.

Didn't mean he couldn't be killed.

Then there was the guy who showed up at his apartment. Teddy Ranson, real name Nicolai Itchenko who Pushkin sends whenever he has a problem. Nicolai's skill set is honed in spetnaz, making him formidable and Smart…to the average joe at least. He was also a sociopath. Then there was Detective Matthews, who hadn't shown up for work in several days after the Classic Russian Mob style murdering of two Botson P.D that were on Pushkin's pay roll.

So he paid Matthews a visit and did a bit of deadly interrogation, Matthews was more than willing to give him what he wanted. And what he wanted was more info on Pushkin from somebody that was on the inside.

Which had Matthews bringing him to a factory. Once the door opened, Naruto followed the detective inside, glancing around to see the workers that appeared normal, but they weren't as he saw some of them with guns. He was led down a hall, though some double doors, a meat locker then another room where he saw bundles of money being dumped on the ground.

Other people around were separating the money, converting the money and packaging the money. He was led to another door which was knocked on, and once it was opened, he saw two men sitting on stacks of money. "Hey Andre, this location has been compromised you got to get all of your shit out here," Matthews told him and Andre looked curious and annoyed.

Andre rolled his shoulders then spoke, "The fuck I'm going to do that for? And who is this fucking piece of shit?"

"Look, Pushkin made the call, I'm just the new guy," Naruto informed with a shrug as he glanced around, wearing a badge on his hip. Andre narrowed his eyes slightly and hummed.

"Pushkin?"

"Pushkin's fucking money, why the do you give a fuck Andre huh?!" Matthews demanded. Andre didn't respond as he gazed at the two, almost as if he was in thought. Naruto finally glanced towards Andre and noticed the pistol he was holding.

"That a Hector Glock?" Naruto wondered and Andre raised his gun in question and Naruto nodded. He seemed interested, but he really wasn't, didn't even give a damn. He was just trying to ease the tension so things didn't go wrong, not that he would mind if it did. "Can I see it?"

"Oh you want to see my gun?" Andre asked as he stood up and walked towards Naruto who raised a brow then pointed it at him. Naruto rolled his eyes before snatching the gun out of his hand and switching it back on Andre which alarmed the others as they pointed at him.

"WHOA WHOA! YOU'RE SO FUCKING NUTS!" Matthews screamed as a gun was pointed at his head. Naruto glanced to the man before snorting in amusement then turned to Andre.

"Franky Matthews here tells me your the man Andre," Naruto stated. And Andre sucked his teeth, "He also tells me your men are incredibly loyal to you, so if you tell them to put the guns down, lay on the floor with their hands behind their back or they will all lose their insignificant lives today...will they?"

Andre didn't respond as he simply looked at Naruto who raised a brow. He stepped forward and put the barrel in Andre's mouth, "Don't think I give shit about blowing your brains out Andre, because I don't. So tell your men to lay down, or you will be the first to die, the choice is yours bud,"

Andre was silent before he motioned with his hands for his men to do as Naruto said. Once they were all down, and their weapons removed, a few minutes later Naruto was letting the workers free, handing them four bundles of hundred dollar bills with a charming smile and thanking them. Once they were all gone he looked towards Matthews who was handcuffed to a pipe watching him with annoyance.

"That's all of them, call it in," Naruto ordered and Matthews gave a grumble before pulling out his phone. Once Frank gave the directions and such, Naruto took the phone from him. Matthews gave Naruto a scowl and rolled his eyes,

"Anything else I can help you with?" he spat and Naruto hummed and gave a smile.

"Well since ya asked..."

Naruto gave a yawn as he walked up to a door.

He would need to get some good sleep after this considering he's been busy the past few hours. After he dealt with Andre and the factory, Matthews was kind enough to give him his "out" if he ever got caught. And what Naruto found was a USB that contained all of the people in Boston that was on Pushkin's payroll. He had sent the information to the lead detective he handed Matthews over too, before noticing a shipment that had docked at the pier.

So with a few explosives, he blew up the entire shipment. He bet Pushkin would be pissed at that, but Naruto didn't give a damn. So now, he here he was at a door about to tie up a few loose ends. Rolling his neck, he pulled out the two G40's strapped to his hips and made sure the katana on his back was secure. He wasn't one for guns, but sometimes using his powers got a bit boring, so why not spice things up? Naruto focused and clicked his watch.

Taking a breath, he kicked open the door which shocked the people inside as they were busy loading up their guns. As they turned to him, Naruto had counted a total of 11, which included Teddy. Naruto rapidly pulled the triggers on his guns, hitting each mark perfectly. Four of them went down, two charged at him from his left and right; Naruto shot one in the chest, then spun around with a kick to the other one.

As soon as he kicked the man's face, he then blew it off with a shot, which made six dead. He saw Teddy reaching for a gun, and Naruto shot him in the shoulders before throwing the guns straight up. As if the world was moving slow motion, Naruto pulled out two new clips, tossed them into the air straight into the guns that he had just threw then pulled out his Katana. He easily cut through the man that came running at him, which meant seven were down.

Naruto then put the handle of his katana in his mouth as he caught the reloaded guns and fired at the last three men, who fell dead. Strapping the guns back to his hip, Naruto took out his katana and placed the tip of the blade at Teddy's throat. "Game over," he smirked and with a flick of his wrist, Teddy's head rolled off his shoulders.

Clicking his watch, Naruto gazed at it and hummed, nodding to himself as he was impressed.

"Hmm, 16 seconds,"

 _One Week Later_

"So you're really leaving?"

"Yeah, finally decided to travel the world," Naruto smiled as he walked down the street with Alena who was wearing normal clothes along with her normal hair, showing off her natural beauty. He saw the girl frown a bit and he chuckled, "Don't worry this isn't goodbye,"

"Well it sure feels like it," the girl muttered. She then looked towards him with a frown, "Can I come with you? I mean..." she paused before looking away with a slight blush and Naruto smiled softly.

"You have your life to lead Alena," he told her. "You have your own path, and it's a good one," Naruto informed and she looked up at him. "I'm just a wanderer, nothing in my life is stable, and if it is, it isn't for very long," Naruto added.

"But I really like you," Alena admitted. "I mean, though you won't tell me how, you helped me. You gave me my life back, my freedom," she told him. "And I'll ways be grateful and I..."

Naruto put a finger to her lips and he held his smile before removing his finger and pulling her into a soft gentle kiss. Alena was surprised but returned the kiss, and after a few moments Naruto pulled away. "Like I said, this isn't goodbye Alena. We'll see each other again," he said and she slowly nodded her head in a daze. Naruto smiled as he kissed her lips one more time before he gave a lazy salute. "See ya later," he grinned and began walking off but not without a couple parting words which mader her blush even more and smile,

"Alena the singer,"

Naruto hummed a soft tune to himself as he reached his apartment, deciding it would be best to pack his things. However when he reached his door, he took note that it was left open, which made him raise a brow. He sighed and walked inside. "Look, whoever you are, just come out before I decided to kill you,"

"Do you usually make threats like that?" he heard and the kitchen light turned on. The blond turned his head to gaze at the man sitting across from him at the kitchen table. Naruto knew who he was, how could he not considering he's been asked to be part of his organization for years? "Finally found me eh Nick?"

"Always knew where you were Uzumaki," The man shrugged his shoulders and Naruto gave a chuckle. "I just felt I should give you your space." Naruto gave him a look, demanding what he wanted. "This isn't me trying to get you to be apart of S.H.I.E.L.D, not right now at least."

"Then what do you want?" Naruto questioned the man known as Nick Fury who gave a small smile as he got comfortable in his seat. "I don't have anywhere to go for another four hours or so, plenty of enough time to explain yourself," he informed Nick who chuckled with a nod.

"I want to tell you about the Avenger Initiative."

 **Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

 **Chapter Ten**

"Leave it to Tony to make being a super hero look like a rock star,"

This came from Naruto who stood in the crowd of the Stark Expo, watching his godson who was Iron Man leave his suit after doing some stunts in the air and making a flashy entrance. Honestly, Naruto felt it was something that he would do, so he couldn't be too annoyed at his godson.

His eyes wandered over to the half naked dancers that wore Iron man themed outfits. He gave a hum as they danced around before surrounding Tony who was now out of his Iron man suit. The crowd cheered for Tony, several horns going off as well. "Ah, it's good to be back!" Tony grinned. "You missed me. I missed you too. Blow something up? I already did that," Tony said before gaining a somewhat serious expression. "I'm not saying the world is enjoying it's longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me,"

The blond's brow twitched at hearing that while the crowd cheered. "I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history!" Tony said strongly. "I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair sipping on an ice tea, because I haven't come across anyone whose man enough to go toe to toe with me on my best day,"

"Ooh," Naruto chuckled as he gained a glint in his eye. "Challenged accepted," he said with a smirk. The crowd simply cheered, and Tony gave a smile before shaking his head.

"Please, it's not about me. It's not about you. It's not even about us, it's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations," Tony said and Naruto raised a brow taking a puff of his cigar. "And that's why for the next year, and for the first time since 1974 the best and brightest of men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future!"

More cheers. "It's not about us. Therefore, what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back, to the Stark Expo!" then the crowd went wild. "And now making a special guest appearance from the great beyond, to tell you what it's all about, please welcome my father...Howard,"

With that Tony walked off the stage and Naruto turned around and left.

"This is a nice house,"

Naruto hummed to himself as he stood outside the door of Tony's Malibu mansion, waiting for someone to answer the door. It's been two days since the Expo, and Naruto figured it be no better time than now to inform his Godson that he was back and doing rather well.

Which was true, he was doing rather well considering it's been a good four months since he spoke with Nick Fury. In that time he's not only sharpened his combat skills in ways to make them much more deadlier and effective, but his other skills too such as fuinutsu, oh god how he missed it's convenience. The fact he could use storage seals now that he remembered what they were simply amazed him.

He had been rather lax since Apocalypse, like lax to the point he basically lived day by day building himself up...sort of. Mainly for the last twenty years he's been sorting out memories of his complete life since his birth. Moving place to place, living to gather himself and re-learn his true self. Currently though he was having several buildings built in different parts of the country and over the world. Most of them were simply vacation homes and such, others well...not so much.

Right now one of his projects was a factory for equipment if the time ever came down for war. So that meant vehicles, weapons, bioweapons etc. He will have what he needs if he ever needs it. His little adventure in Tokyo reminded him just who he was, because after Apocalypse he had 'retired'. Marik was dead, the only godly threat to him was vanquished, there was no need to keep being this godly soldier. So he sealed most of his powers away, only to use when needed.

Instead, he had aligned himself with nature, allowing nature to clean his system and find peace within himself. Thanks to this he had decided to unseal his more useful abilities, such as his elemental and telekinetic abilities. And even though he did train these skills, he was still a warrior at heart and relied mostly on his physical skills. After all on several occasions he took down an entire army with just a sword. There was a reason why Achilles was such a feared name. Not only was he a fierce king, but a godly fighter. He felt it was time to stop sitting on the sidelines and join the world again.

Ooh, he couldn't wait to fight strong opponents!

After what seemed like forever, the door opened and he was greeted to the sight of pretty red headed woman, who looked a bit older than he remembered. She seemed to remember him as her eyes widened, a look of shock on her face. "N-naruto?"

"Hey Pepper," Naruto greeted with a smile. "Is Tony home?" he asked and she slowly nodded. "Cool, is it fine if I come in? I want to speak with him," he said. Pepper slowly nodded her head again and moved aside, letting him. "Thanks," he grinned as he walked inside and looked around the house. "Man' it's even better inside,"

"Naruto how are...what are you..."

"Before I answer those questions, I would like to meet with Tony. I'm sure he would like an explanation just as much as you," He frowned and Pepper nodded her head as she led him down stairs to the basement. Naruto appreciated the interior decor as he followed Pepper. They then reached a glass door, and she pressed the codes to it, opening it.

"Tony!" Pepper called as she and Naruto walked in, with the blond giving a whistle at all the toys Tony had in the basement. "Tony! This is important!" Pepper urged and they heard a groan.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm..." Tony paused as he came into their line of sight, and his eyes landed on Naruto. "Uncle?" he gasped out and Naruto gave a small smile as he gazed at his godson closer up. "Y-you're alive."

"I am," Naruto sighed as he nodded his head. "I'm here and I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for being gone so long," Naruto told Tony with a frown and this caused Tony to frown as well. "There were times where you could have needed me, times where I could have helped you. But instead I was drowning in my own depression," Naruto sighed, "and I apologize Tony. I truly do."

Tony gazed at the man he saw as more of a second father than older brother, in fact a father he felt was better than his father. When Howard was busy with his work, ignoring him and his mother, Naruto was there instead. He not only comforted his mother, but raised him almost like a normal child. He helped him alot with his inventions making him feel like a genius but also making him feel like a kid.

When his parents died, he was there. He continued to raise him until Tony hit the point that he himself didn't need a guardian anymore. And instead of throwing a tantrum and feeling disrespected, Naruto understood and told him he would be there if he needed him. And though years passed with Naruto not acting as his guardian as much, he never missed a birthday, never missed an event that was important to Tony, and never had Tony feel like he was alone...until recently.

When his Godfather just didn't show up, no calls, or anything for months then years, Tony figured his Godfather died off somehow. It was that point his playboy ways really took off, he became arrogant, cynical and lazy. Then his kidnapping happened and he became who he is today. In hindsight, could he really hold a grudge against his Godfather for not being there when he needed him? Perhaps. But what about the times he was there? When he was always there?

Tony walked towards Naruto who remained still beside Pepper who looked between the two in slight worry. Tony then surprised Pepper and Naruto as he hugged him and Naruto returned the hug. After a few moments Tony backed away, cleared his throat and looked the blond over. "I swear, you seem to be looking younger and younger every time I see you,"

"Or you're just self conscious that you're getting older and older," Naruto quipped with a smirk and Tony gave a smirk of his own. Pepper gave a small smile of relief as she knew this was their way of bonding and getting along; then she couldn't help but give Naruto a look over and couldn't help but agree with Tony.

Though he was wearing a rather baggy Orange T-shirt with black pants and vans they could see his cut, defined, toned, lean yet built body. His biceps, triceps all defined and visible, he also sported a developing eight pack as well. And unlike most men who cared just about their top, he also cared about his lower body as well. His calf's were huge, powerful, his legs were just as defined, his thighs powerful as well.

His height remained the same 6'2, and his golden messy spiky hair was still neck length. His skin looked slightly more tanner though, and his whisker marks seemed to be darker, with his canine's longer even jutting out his upperlip. It also didn't help that his sapphire blue eyes had vertical slit pupils, which added to his overall wild handsome look. Then he had small platinum hoop earrings. Pepper could also spot a tattoo here and there around his arms, it looked like Kanji though.

This look that Naruto had made Pepper blush a bit, but she soon focused on Naruto's words as he looked around the lab. "Cool toys you got here Iron Man," Naruto said and Tony gave a wry smile before he turned to Pepper who spoke up. Immediately he began walking and Pepper gave a grumble while following Tony, Naruto doing the same.

"I have like 8011 important things I need to talk to you about," Pepper stated but Tony seemed to ignore her slightly. "The Expo is a giant waste of time," she stated causing Naruto to raise a brow, but Tony seemed to brush it off as he turned to her.

"Are you sick? Cause if you are I don't need that right now. I need you to wear a surgical mask until you're feeling better," he said as she gave a cough. "Is that okay?"

"That's rude,"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as she continued to follow Tony. "There's nothing more important to me than the Expo. It's my primary point of concern," Tony addressed as they continued to walk. "I don't know why you're..."

"The expo is your ego gone crazy," Pepper responded with a laugh just as Tony stopped and gasped in awe at and large Iron Man picture. Naruto hummed as he kind of dug it a bit too, "You've got to be kidding." Pepper groaned as Tony said he was going to put it up. "Stark is in complete disarray! You understand that?"

"No. Our stocks have never been higher,"

"Yes from a managerial standpoint."

"You are...well, if it's messy, then lets double back."

"Here, let me give you an example."

Naruto gave light sigh of annoyance as he heard the two argue, especially since it was over a damn painting at the moment, a Barnett Newman. Tony wanted to replace it with his Iron Man picture, Pepper wanted to keep the previous. "Ugh okay fine! My point is, we have already awarded contracts to the wind farm people,"

"Don't say wind farm! I'm already feeling gassy,"

"And to the plastic plantation tree, which was your idea by the way," Pepper reminded. "Those people are on payroll and you won't make a decision!"

"I don't care about the liberal agenda anymore! It's boring, boring, I'm giving you a boring alert," Tony stated as he hopped off the counter after putting the picture up. "Uncle, don't you agree?"

"Never liked paper work, sounds boring as shit," Naruto threw in as he was looking at the Iron Man suits. "Why don't you let Pepper do it since she seems to be on top of it,"

"Great idea! You do it,"

"I do what?" Pepper blinked, a bit caught off guard.

"You run the company,"

"Yeah, I'm trying to run the company!"

"Pepper, I need you to run the company. I'm not asking you to try,"

"I'm trying to do it but your not giving me the information that I need..."

"I need you to do it!"

"I am trying to do it!"

"Pepper, you're not listening to me!"

"No you are not listening to me!"

"I'm trying to make you CEO! Why won't you let me?"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Chlorophyll,"

"Ew," Naruto commented as he moved onto something else to look at.

Tony ignored his uncle as he gazed at Pepper, "I hereby irrevocably appoint you chairman and CEO of Stark Industries, effective immediately." Pepper could only gaze at him with a blank expression as she tried to process this information.

"Yeah done deal, okay?" he smiled as he walked off towards one of the machines who was holding two champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. "I've actually given this a fair amount of thought, believe it or not. Doing a bit of headhunting, so to speak," with that he began to open the bottle. "Trying to figure out who a worthy successor would be. "Then I realized, it's you. It's always been you." He smirked as began pouring two glasses. "Uncle you want any?"

"Pass."

As Pepper sat down, Tony went on. "I thought there'd be a legal action, but actually I'm capable of appointing my successor. My successor being you," Tony said as he handed her a glass while she finally came down from her shock. "Congratulations?" however she wasn't taking the glass. "Take it, just take it,"

"I don't know what to think,"

"Don't think, Drink," Naruto helped as he walked over to the bottle himself and took a swig of it. He smacked his lips a bit before noticing that Tony and Pepper were looking at him. He then shrugged before holding the bottle up to them.

"Cheers."

"Move your feet quicker,"

"Gotcha," Tony responded as he danced around his Hogan a bit more, while Naruto stood not too far away watching and critiquing. Naruto had spent the rest of the day yesterday basically catching up with both Tony and Pepper, learning what he felt he missed out on.

"The notary's here! Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?" Pepper asked as she walked into they weight room. Tony ignored her as he continued his training, delivering two jabs to the stomach before striking the head, catching his Hogan off guard.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's called mixed martial arts," Tony stated with Naruto nodding his head in agreement. "It's been around for three weeks,"

"It's called dirty boxing, there's nothing new about it,"

"Well he won't really be boxing with the enemy now will he?" Naruto responded and Tony nodded, seeing the point his Uncle made. "There will be no ring, and there will be no rules. Which means Tony can use any tactic he'd like, even if it is dirty. But that's always the best part,"

"Yeah yeah, lets go," Tony said with a smirk as he was ready to go again. However before they could, his Hogan gained a dazed look in his eye, focusing on something, or rather someone else. Tony raised a brow as he turned around to see just who the man was looking at, and Naruto did as well. And who he saw, blew his mind away.

The woman stood at 5'6 with body that most women dreamed of. Thanks to his advanced eyes he could see not only her visible six pack and toned muscles show that she was very athletic, but her bountiful breasts, shapely legs and plump round butt proved she had womanly features as well that looked completely natural rather than surgically placed. The woman had soft looking creamy colored skin with attention grabbing emerald green eyes; her lips were succulent, supple, full and pink. Then there was her fiery mid back length wavy red hair. As Naruto gazed at the woman he couldn't help but compare the woman to the beautiful Scarlett Johansson, the two could be twin sisters! She was also dressed rather professionally, wearing a white blouse with a stylish leather belt and black suit pants that were tight yet flowed rather well, finishing with high heels.

Naruto didn't know what came over him, but as soon as they met eyes he felt out a bit out of breath, and as if nothing else in the universe mattered but this woman. "Yo, Uncle, you okay?" Tony asked him, patting his shoulder and Naruto blinked as he came out of his trance, his eyes leaving the beautiful woman and towards his godson. "Didn't you teach me it's not polite to stare?"

"Sometimes you just can't help yourself," Naruto admitted and Tony chuckled. Before they turned to Pepper who spoke up, while the woman seemed to regain her bearings and moved to stand beside Pepper.

"I promise this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company," Pepper told Tony.

"What's your name lady?" Tony demanded and Naruto elbowed his Godson, causing him to hunch over and gasp in pain. Naruto sighed as he gazed down at Tony.

"Don't be rude," he scolded before he looked to the woman who raised a slight brow. "Excuse him, I'm still teaching him manners apparently," he grumbled and she gave a small smirk of amusement.

"Rushman, Natalie Rushman."

Naruto gazed at her, studying her with a calculative eye. She was lying, but she gave zero indiciation that she was. There was no physical tick, her heart rate remained normal and her voice didn't waver in the slightest. This woman was a professional liar, and he only knew one occupation for professional liars, Spies. If it wasn't for the fact one of his honed abilities was detecting lies, then he would have fell for it like everyone else surely was.

However, Naruto sensed zero negative intent around her concerning his godson or Pepper so he simply let her lie slide. Didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on her in general. Giving a polite smile, he shook her hand, "Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a relative of Tony's..."

"So to speak," Tony cut in as he finally regained his bearings. "Step into church lady," he pointed causing both Naruto and Pepper to give him a look which he ignored, "If it pleases the court, which it does,"

"It's no problem," Natalie smiled to Pepper and Naruto as she put down her binder and walked to the ring with Naruto giving a groan while Pepper apologized for Tony's eccentric attitude. Naruto watched her for a bit as did Tony who was drinking his Chlorophyll, after a moment Tony told his boxing partner to give her a lesson while stepping out of the ring.

"Pepper," Tony called as he walked towards them. Pepper raised a brow as he came near, "Who is she?" he wondered with Pepper humming as she answered Tony.

"She is from legal. And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that," Pepper warned with Naruto chuckling as he turned his own eyes away from 'Natalie Rushman'.

"I need a new assistant, boss."

"Yes and I've got three very good potential candidates. They're lined up and ready to meet you," Pepper stated as she pulled out her phone and began texting while Tony gazed towards Natalie.

"I don't have time to meet. I need someone now, I feel like it's her." Tony stated though he noticed how Naruto seemed to be still lost as he gazed at the woman. The reason being was because he was paying attention to the 'lesson' that was being given. It was clear to Naruto that this woman was a fighter, he knew this because his eyes could see just how poised her body was. It was ready for anything, only someone masterfully trained in combat was ever poised such as.

"How do I spell your name Natalie?"

"R-U-S-H-M-A-N," Natalie supplied with Pepper and Naruto looking towards Tony who seeped to be googling her. However in fact he was looking up her file, Naruto simply took a glance at it and knew it was all fabricated. Why? Because while it wasn't 100 percent clean, it was clean enough for him to spot the fake shit. However what made it a very good fabrication was the fact there was truth in there as well. For example the fact she's fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin.

"Who speaks Latin?"

"I speak Latin," Naruto supplied as he continued to gaze at Natalie, still studying her. "Most people read it or write it, but I happen to speak it rather well, and understand it." He said just as Tony pulled up some photo's of Natalie modeling lingerie in Tokyo. The blond didn't look away this time as Natalie herself looked back, mostly towards Tony but her eyes met with him and he gave a small smile which she returned though he could see it was...conflicted, yet true.

His eyes twinkled when he saw her by reflex grabbing Hogan's fist then managing to jump up, wrap her legs around his neck then slam his body down to the ground, while choking him a bit. So she was flexible...awesome. While he and even Tony found it amazing, Pepper was shocked as she walked towards the ring. "Happy!" she called as Hogan started to get up and Natalie cleared her throat, regaining her composure.

"I just slipped,"

"Some slip," Naruto snickered before he looked towards Natalie who seemed to be slightly on alert. "Nice flip, you executed that very well," he praised causing her to blink a bit. "Usually the victim dies from their neck snapping, or the user manages to break their leg and maybe a rib. The move isn't for killing, but subduing and from the look of Hogan, you did just that,"

"Um...thank you," Natalie smiled. "You're familiar with..."

"Combat? Yeah, all types. There shouldn't be one I don't know, considering," he chuckled before gaining a certain glint in his eye. "We should spar sometime, I'd love to get a peek of your skills. If you don't mind,"

"Not at all!" Natalie said suddenly, almost excitedly but she cleared her throat, shaking her head a bit. "I mean, no, I wouldn't mind," she said with a more composed tone of voice and look to her. But Naruto could feel her excitement which made his smile even wider. He simply nodded, telling he would set it up soon. With that said, Natalie turned to Tony. "I need your impression,"

"You have a quiet reserve. I don't know, you have an old soul..."

"I meant your fingerprint," she said with a wry smile, grabbing her binder and opening it up. As they handled that, Pepper came up to them giving Tony an amused smile. He gave her a small smirk, commenting on how she was the boss. Closing the binder, Natalie looked to Tony. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"No."

"Yes, that will be all, Ms. Rushman." Pepper told her giving Tony a look. "Thank you very much," she told Natalie and she nodded before walking off, and Naruto decided to go after her, Tony and Pepper looking after him as he caught up with Natalie. Once the two were out of ear range, Naruto spoke stopping her with a smile.

Natalie turned to him with a curious expression and a small smile as he went on, "I wanted to get your contact information for our spar," he said and she hummed in understanding. "But I also wanted to ask you if you are free tonight or tomorrow night," he threw in, causing her to pause a little.

"Are you asking me on a date Mr. Uzumaki?" she wondered with a raised brow and he gave a smile with a nod. Her brow still raised she gave him a studying look, "I'm quite surprised really. Most people simply ask for the number and text,"

"Well I'm not most people, nowadays people are simple, and I guess you can call me old fashioned," Naruto shrugged, a charming smirk on his lips. Natalie gazed at him for a moment and couldn't help but let a smirk come upon her face in response. "So, whaddya say, Ms. Rushman?" Natalie didn't answer right away, but she wrote down her number on his hand, then gave him a small smirk. As she turned away and walked off, shaking her hips sexily as she did so, Natalie told him...

"I'll give it some thought."

"Naruto! You're here,"

"Of course," Naruto smirked to his godson as he stood beside Natalie who was wearing a rather nice reddish pink dress that complimented her frame very well. Naruto on the other hand was wearing a dark maroon blazer with a dark blue shirt underneath and black pants with black shoes. The two of them standing beside each other made Tony do a double take as they looked like a match made in heaven. "Pepper was nice enough to give me last minute tickets to this thing, so I invited Natalie,"

"So you're on a date...right now?" he asked with Naruto giving a smile and Natalie nodded, a smile on her own face. "Wow, you move fast," he quipped with Naruto's brow twitching. He was going to say something else but the warning look in his godfathers eye told him not too. He knew that look, it was telling him to shut up or he would be pranked so hard. And since he's been a victim of the man's pranks more times he would like, he did the smart thing and shut the hell up.

"How was your flight?" Natalie asked, her tone polite as well as her smile as she regarded Tony. Naruto took note of it, able to easily tell that it was a rather different smile she gave him as they made conversation. Tony told her it was excellent just as a waiter came up, offering them a glass of scotch. "We have one photographer from the ACM, if you don't mind. Okay?"

Just as she said that, the photographer came up and took a few photos of the two while Naruto stood not too far away sipping on his glass. While this was also a date, Naruto knew this was a business opportunity for Natalie. At first she seemed hesitant to accept his date, but he made sure she understood he was perfectly fine with the business aspect of it which she seemed very grateful for. "I'll meet up with you in a lil bit," Natalie told Naruto and he nodded with a smile as she turned to Tony, "Right this way." With that she led him off to a table while Pepper stayed a bit behind with Naruto.

He sipped on his drink, his eyes focused on Natalie while Pepper had a small smirk, and nudged him, earning his attention. "So? How's it going so far?" she inquired with Naruto mulling it over a bit, trying to find the best way to describe the date without dropping the fact he knew that she was a spy of some sort without Natalie even telling him that. Overall, it was going fine despite the fact he had to filter out the lies she was telling him. Seven times out of ten, she was lying to him; and while to most it would irritate them or feel negative about it, Naruto was very impressed.

It took very hard work to keep a lie up for so long and simply live with it, he would know. So, what did he do? Well he lied to her too. If she didn't want to tell him the truth about herself, which he understood and respected, he felt no reason to not do the same. So he went with the usual lie he used when meeting new people over the years. Which was not being immortal, being an orphan, training all of his life in combat, enlisting in the army etc. hell he didn't even tell her he was mutant, which was something he wasn't afraid to speak on, but felt this time around there was no need.

"Well," Naruto finally answered with a small smile. "She's smart, polite, nice, charming, and she can be funny when she chooses to be," he shrugged. Which made Pepper hum in response, "I'm sure when she...relaxes a bit more, we'll connect better," he said, choosing his words carefully. That said, they walked towards the table Tony had commandeered, with Pepper greeting a few people, Tony finding a seat and Natalie speaking with others. Which left Naruto standing by his lonesome watching them in amusement before heading to the bar.

As he asked for another drink, he noticed Pepper and Tony walk over sounding like a married couple. He gave a chuckle as he took a sip from his glass before hearing Justin Hammer greet Tony who he muttered the man was his least favorite person on earth. After that Naruto tuned out the conversation he just simply focused on his drinking, delving into his thoughts.

"Naruto!"

"Eh?" he blinked as he looked towards Pepper who was standing beside Natalie, he could feel the two's annoyance but it wasn't directed at him. He rubbed his eyes, realizing he had zoned off for too long. "What's the issue?"

"Did you know about this?" Pepper demanded, pointing to the T.V screen that showed Tony getting into a sports car for the race. The blond gave a whistle of appreciation as he shook his head, telling her he didn't. "Well that's just great. This can't happen,"

"No need to sweat it," Naruto waved it off causing both women to look at him. "You can't tell me this is the first time Tony has done something so..."

"Crazy?"

"Stupid?"

"Ridicolous?!"

"I was going to say Tony like, but yeah those work too," Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Guy's trying to have fun. Not like it won't blow back on him later," he shrugged as he sipped his drink. Pepper sent Natalie off to find Hogan, and Naruto gave a chuckle, "Wish I thought of it, seems fun."

"It's dangerous." Pepper chimed.

"Which it makes it..." Naruto paused as he and everyone else saw one of the pit workers walk onto the track rather fearlessly. He opened his uniform, revealing some kind of device strapped to his chest, but it didn't look like a bomb. Something fell into his hands, and it looked like electrical whips while the jumpsuit burned off his upper body, revealing the rest of the device. As one of the cars came down the track and towards him, he whipped it, perfectly slashing at it, making it go up and flip before slamming to the ground. "...fun."

It took them a single moment to get up and get in the car with Hogan who carried the case for the Iron Man suit. Hogan rushed down the street, driving past the gates that closed off the race track. They raced down the track, avoiding the cars that came towards them. Naruto reached for the case, and had Pepper give him the key which was in Hogan's pocket. It didn't take them long to reach where the action was currently at, and with a honk to the horn, Hogan smashed into the assailant.

"Out the car," Naruto said in a serious tone as he got out with Pepper and Hogan following his lead. The reason he said this because a moment later, the man woke up and whipped the car in half. "Tony!" Naruto yelled, tossing his godson the case who took it and began to suit up. "You two, run!" he ordered before he avoided the whip that aimed for his head. Naruto glanced towards the man he was now dubbing Whiplash, and quickly moved out of the way as another whip came his way.

The whip also came towards Iron Man who put his arm up to fire at him, but canceled the attack. Quickly Whiplash, swung the whips at Iron man who grabbed one whip, then grabbed the other. He tried to play tug-a-war, but instead he was getting swung around. With the man now distracted, Naruto came in and ripped off the arc reactor strapped to his chest, then delivered a heavy punch to his face, sending him flying back, and crashing against the car.

The crowd cheered as Naruto dusted himself off, before tossing the reactor to Tony who was recovering. Quickly, Naruto vanished in a yellow flash, just in time to avoid cameras being put on him.

Unlike Tony, he didn't want his face to be known to the world.

Naruto had a light frown on his face as he looked over the information he had on both Anton and Ivan Vanko. After he had dealt with Whiplash, who is actually Ivan Vanko, he decided to do as much research as he could on the man, which led him to his findings now.

Anton Vanko was born in the Soviet Union and was a brilliant scientist. Though in 1946 he was working for Stark Industries in a New York Facility. He had even worked with Peggy when she found out that one of Howard's formulas had been weaponized. Then in 1963 he defeted from the Soviet Union to the U.S and worked directly with Howard.

Together, Anton and Howard worked on developing the Arc Reactor technology under the title of 'The Unity Project'. However they had a disagreement when it came to ideas; Anton wanted to make money and Howard wanted to help humanity. So in 1967 Howard took credit for all Arc Reactor research and Anton was deported back to the U.S.S.R. But because Anton couldn't develop the tech on his own, he was sent to Siberia for fifteen years. Though he returned to Moscow in 1987 where he raised Ivan.

Ivan himself was a case similar to his father, if not worse. He was convicted of selling Soviet era weapon grade plutonium to Pakistan and served fifteen years in Kopeisk prison. Any further records did not exist.

"Hm," Naruto hummed to himself as he slipped on his orange blazer. He glanced at himself to the window, appreciating how stylish he looked. His eyes then looked back towards the information he just read and concluded that Ivan was simply living to carry out his fathers wish, which was to take down Stark Industries which felt wronged him. He also made a bet, that somehow Ivan escaped prison and was biding his time to make another move. Villains always made a way to come back, which is why he killed them. But as much as he felt he should there were too many witnesses, but next time...he would.

Putting everything away, Naruto left his hotel room and went to the garage where his Orange Lamboghini was parked. Opening the butterfly door he got in and sat there for a moment in thought. He glanced to the passenger seat and took a deep breath; he would feel a bit better with a date, but he would feel better with a mate. While being a bachelor was fun, it got old rather fast, especially nowadays. Shaking his head, he tried not to think such thoughts and started the car.

The engine roared to life, and he took off for Tony's party.

"You look embarrassed,"

"Kinda am," Naruto admitted as he sat on the couch with a glass of patron in his hand, gazing at his godson with a look of embarrassment and small amusement. The reason being was because he looked drunk and was in his Iron Man suit, and just idiotically DJ'd to the next song. He wondered if Tony always got stupid drunk at his birthday parties, he wouldn't really know considering he missed five years worth or so.

The blond glanced to the two women sitting by his side that tried very hard flirting with him and showing that they were interested in sleeping with him. Brittany and Charlotte were their names...or was it Tiffany and Mary? Ah, he didn't really care; he wasn't paying them much mind anyway. Sure they were pretty, but they weren't who he wanted to take back tonight, even though he could.

With a sigh, he stood up and began to head to the bar for another drink, maybe light up a cigar. He walked to the bar, passing by Pepper and Rhodey who both looked unamused and quite annoyed. With his glass refilled he left for some air, once he was outside he leaned against the rail and looked towards the pool before pulling out a cigar from his jacket pocket. Putting it to his lips, he snapped his fingers and blazed the tip. He took a calming puff, then exhaled.

"Not having fun?"

Naruto glanced towards the person speaking to him, and smiled upon seeing Natalie who was dressed rather modestly yet beautifully in a cheetah print dress. He gave a shrug as he looked forward, "I stopped partying a long time ago," he said honestly. "Being a bachelor got old, don't know how Tony still does it really,"

"Well he seems a bit immature still, so maybe that's why," Natalie shrugged as she stood beside him. "Honestly, I'm quite surprised you said that," she brought up and he glanced to her curiously. "I mean, you look as if you could take as many girls home as you wanted. Those two blondes seemed real interested,"

"You've been watching me?" he teased and she snorted, with a roll of her eyes.

"How could I not? You're stunning," Natalie mocked which made him grin then she chuckled, pushing her hair behind her ear. Naruto watched her for a moment before turning forward with a shrug.

"Yeah they were, but they weren't really my type," he admitted causing her to raise a brow. "Not only did they look like barbie dolls, but they were a bit ditzy too."

"Oh, so you don't care for dumb blondes?"

"Nope," Naruto shook his head. "I like women who have something more to offer than just your body. If it's just your body, your good for a night or two...but your mind? If we connect rather well, I don't think I'll ever get tired," Naruto said with a small smile. "Plus they weren't natural, that's a problem for me."

"How so? I mean most guys don't mind bigger, whether it's fake or not,"

"I told you already, I'm not most guys, people nowadays are simple, and I'm old fashioned," he reminded Natalie who chuckled in response. "Sure bigger is nice, but natural is better. I feel that anyone who gets some kind of surgery, doesn't love they're self," he shrugged. "They can't accept their flaws, and how God made them. If you don't love yourself, how can I love you? Potentially."

"Hm, interesting," Natalie smiled genuinely. "You continue to surprise and impress me Mr. Uzumaki," she said as he looked towards her. "I like that." As she moved a bit closer to him, they both blinked as they heard a rather loud bang. Naruto took a drag of his cigar before turning around and walking back inside to see Tony was blasting bottles that were being thrown into the air. Pepper stood beside him not looking happy in the least bit.

He even blew up a watermelon.

Yeah, he was stupid drunk.

"I'm only going to say this once!" they all heard and looked towards the speaker to see it was Rhody wearing the Mark II Iron Man suit. "Get out!" he ordered and just like that everyone began run off to their cars, Naruto and Natalie standing still. "You don't deserve to wear one of these! Shut it down!" Rhody ordered as the mask closed.

Tony gazed at Rhody before rolling his eyes and turned to his DJ. "Goldstein!"

"Yes Mr. Stark?"

"Give me a phat beat to beat my buddy's ass to," Tony laughed and music began playing. Rhody then came up behind Tony, grabbing him. Tony wasn't having it as he closed the mask...

Then the brawl began.

"Sirs! I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the Donut!"

Both Naruto and Tony who were enjoying their bonding time by eating donuts in Randy's Donut looked down to see Nick Fury gazing up at them with his hands on his hips. Both men looked at each other and gave a roll of their eyes.

They were doing just fine enjoying each other's company. After the brawl that happened between Tony and Rhody which basically ruined the house, Tony flew off somewhere. Naruto had decided to help clean up what he could before taking Natalie to where she was staying before heading home himself. He had thought about going to sleep, but decided that he needed to have a chat with his Godson, so he found him hanging around New York, in his feelings.

Naruto offered him breakfast so they got Donuts, where they were talking about each others problems to one another. He talked about his issues with adjusting back to society as well as his projects, while Tony told him that he was basically dying. Naruto understood where Tony was coming from, and why he was basically acting out more than usual. He was scared. So like he always did when Tony was younger, he assured his godson who he basically saw as a son, that he would be fine and he wasn't alone. Naruto was sure there was some way to cure Tony of this poisoning, and vowed inwardly to find it and help the remaining Stark.

That's when Fury showed himself, and Naruto had a feeling this visit would be...enlightening. The last time he talked with Fury it sure was, one of the reasons why he was visiting Tony in the first place. The Avengers Initative, something Naruto was hesitant to agreeing too. He needed time, especially if Fury wanted him to be the leader of this team of Super Heroes.

Naruto jumped off the donut, landing not too far from Fury and headed inside, eating his glazed donut, with Tony not too far behind. They entered the shop and found a booth, Tony gave a sigh as he scratched his head, his shades currently on as he was still hungover.

"I told you I don't want to join your super secret boy band," Tony grumbled with Naruto giving a snort and Fury chuckling about it. Tony then looked towards Naruto and raised a brow, "Wait, you know about this too?"

"Of course, I'm 'The General' remember?" Naruto rolled his eyes as he glanced to Fury. "Nicky boy has been trying to get me to join S.H.I.E.L.D for decades, and he offered me a proposal which I'm mulling over. Which is basically joining this super secret boy band,"

Attention was soon given to footsteps while Naruto and Tony took a sip of their coffee. "We secured the perimeter but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer," Naruto paused as he heard that voice before, and looked to see Natalie standing before them. Instead of a dress this time she was wearing a suit, a cat suit. A very sexy, very black, very skin tight and stylish cat suit. On her wrists were cartridges, probably holding different toys. She had a utility belt slung around her hip, as well as two glock nines strapped to her calves.

"Huh," Tony hummed to himself as he gazed at Natalie who gazed back at him, but she was mostly gazing at Naruto who was holding her gaze. He then nudged Naruto, "Did you know about this?" he asked his godfather who shook his head in response. "I see. Well, you're fired."

"That's not up to you," Natalie returned with a light smirk as she sat down beside Fury, Naruto still holding her in his sights while Tony sat down his shades.

"Tony, Naruto, I want you to meet Agent Romanov," Fury formally introduced.

"Hi."

"I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D shadow, once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury," Natalie told them, specifically Tony. Who looked a bit annoyed.

"I suggest you apologize," he said with a small frown and she raised a brow. "Not to me, to him," Tony gestured to Naruto. "Okay, maybe to me too." He added quietly. Naruto said nothing as he simply drunk his coffee. "I'm waiting," Tony grumbled but no one responded to him.

"So is you're name really Natalie?" Naruto questioned and she shook her head, telling him it was Natasha. He hummed before turning to Fury, and giving him a gesture to go on to say what he wanted to say.

"You've been busy Tony," Fury pointed out as he looked to Tony while Naruto and Natasha had a staring contest. "You made your girl your CEO, you're giving away all your stuff; you let your friend, fly away with your suit! Now, if I didn't know better..."

"You don't know better," Tony cut in. "I didn't give it to him, he took it."

"Bullshit," Fury denied. "You're Iron Man and he just took it?" he questioned. "The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit? Is that possible?" he asked Natasha who continued to hold Naruto's gaze, still not blinking.

"Well according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage," she answered, never once breaking eye contact with the blond. Tony gave a slight sigh as he shrugged.

"What do you want from me?"

"What do we want from you? No, what do you want from me?" Fury demanded. Natasha put a finger up for Naruto to wait a moment as she got up real quick. "You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe!" Tony simply gave a grumble in response as Fury went on. "I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with," then as Natasha came back he snapped his fingers, "Hit him."

And she did just that, reaching over Naruto and injecting Tony's neck with something, causing him to tense a bit. "Ah! Oh, god, are you gonna steal my kidney and sell it?" he wondered as she and the other two took a look at Tony's neck to see the virus on his neck was retreating. "Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds?" he asked as Natasha sat beside Fury again and resumed her staring contest with Naruto. "What did you just do to me?"

"What did we just do for you? That's lithium dioxide. It's gonna take the edge off, we're trying to get you back to work," Fury told him and Tony hummed, saying he would need a couple boxes of that.

"It's not a cure, just a base of symptoms," Natasha chimed in.

"Doesn't look like it's going to be an easy fix," Fury added.

"Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff," Tony said, taking a more serious tone. "I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I've tried every combination, every permutation of every known element,"

"Well I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all."

"You're mad."

"Am I?"

"Well, you haven't spoken a word to me, and I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh?" Naruto chuckled as he stood beside Natasha, looking over the ocean as he stood at the balcony. They had left the Donut shop and headed back to Tony's place, allowing Tony and Fury to talk more. And while they did that, Natasha decided to speak with Naruto, who truly hadn't said a word to her. "Well...I'm not mad,"

"You're not?"

"Nope. I knew you were a spy," he shrugged catching her off guard. "I knew the whole time as soon as you said your name was Natalie Rushman. Don't ask me how I know, I just knew," he told her, waving it off. "So I'm not mad or upset at you, it's no big deal. I just...kind of wished you weren't a spy,"

"Why not?" Natasha wondered, a curious expression on her face as he turned towards her with a small frown. They gazed into each others eyes and he gave a small sigh, scratching his cheek a bit as he came up with an answer.

"Because with you being a spy, I don't know if I will ever get to know the real Natasha Romanov," he told her and her eyes widened a bit. "Call me crazy or ridiculous but...there's something about you that attracts me to you, and it isn't just your amazing beauty. It's almost like...love at first sight, but not quite," Naruto shrugged and she couldn't really answer him as he shook his head. "Never mind, I'm just being weird."

"No you're not," Natasha shook her head and he raised a brow. "Okay maybe a little," she admitted with a light chuckle. "But I understand what you are saying. You can call me crazy or ridiculous, but...I kind of feel the same way as well. Something about you attracts me to you, but I don't know how to really deal with it ya know? This is the first time in a long time I've dealt with something like this,"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded with a small smile. "I get you, kind of the same way myself. But..." he gave a sigh as he scratched his head. He was trying to find the right words to say next, "Um..."

"How about when things settle down," Natasha spoke, cutting him off a bit and earning his attention. "We go out sometime?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Ms. Romonav?" Naruto wondered with a raised brow and she gave a smirk with a nod. His brow still raised he gave her a studying look, "I'm quite surprised really. Most people simply ask for the number and text,"

"Well I'm not most people, nowadays people are simple, and I guess you can call me old fashioned," Natasha shrugged, a charming smirk on her lips. Naruto gazed at her for a moment and couldn't help but let a smirk come upon his face in response. "So, whaddya say, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"I'm all for it."

"Pepper,"

Both Pepper and Natasha looked up to see Naruto standing not too far away as they had got out of the car. "Naruto," Pepper smiled upon seeing him, giving him a hug. "What are you doing here? I'm surprised you showed up, thought you would be keeping Tony company or something,"

"Meh, I felt as if I would be more needed here," Naruto shrugged, referring to the Expo and Justin Hammer giving his presentation, which would be happening at the main Pavilion. "Natalie," he greeted with a smile like smirk, which she returned. "You both look great," he complimented which earned smiles from them.

"You as well," Pepper stated as her eyes roamed over Naruto's form, though he simply wore a red blazer with a black shirt underneath. "Shall we get going?" the two nodded and began to walk to the main pavilion. Natasha gave Naruto a curious look and he simply waved her off but in morse code told her to be ready for something to pop off.

This piqued her interest, but didn't ask anymore questions. Naruto only knew this simply because Tony had recieved a call from Ivan, telling him that he would tear down the Stark name. Naruto had spent most of the day with Tony helping him create a new element and a new arc reactor, which they succeeded. After Ivan called, Naruto left before Tony since the man had to do some test runs.

It didn't take them long to find seats, and once they did the presentation started and Hammer came out on stage doing a dance looking rather foolish and immature. Naruto understood that he was simply trying to be as cool as Tony but he was failing miserably. No one was even cheering, instead they were just clapping.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Thanks for coming." Hammer started as he reached the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen for far too long this country has had to place it's brave men and women in harms way. Then the Iron man arrived, and we thought the days of losing lives were behind us. Sadly that technology was kept out of reach; that's not fair, that's not right, and it's just too bad."

Naruto gave a frown while Pepper gave a light groan. "Regardless it was an impressive innovation one that grabbed headlines the world over. Well today my friends, the press is faced with quite a different problem. They are about to run out of ink," he tried but only received a few claps.

"Not funny!" Naruto heckled, causing some laughs in the audience. Hammer cleared his throat as the podium was moved, and he did his best to ignore the heckler.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today I present to you...the new face of the United States military!" he then turned around and pointed to the rising machines, "To the Hammer Drones!" he stated and pointed to one level, "Army!" a set of drones rose to the stage and claps began while Naruto had a raised brow. Were these supposed to be some kind of low rate sentinels? Because if so, he would destroy them right here and now. "Navy!" Hammer pointed to the next set revealing the same Drones but with a different look. Two more sets came up as well, Airforce and Marines.

As the cheers died down, Hammer had a grin on his face. "That's a hell of a lot better than some cheerleaders, let me tell ya," he mocked. "But as revolutionary as this technology is, there will always be a need for man to be present in the theater of war. Ladies and gentlemen, today I am proud to present to you the very first prototype in the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit, and it's pilot, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes!"

"I would so kick his ass," Naruto grumbled mostly to himself as a weaponized version of the Mark II rose up to the stage. "Some friend," he snorted. He would be damned to let the government or any government take his shit and use it for their own gain if he didn't want them too. If Rhody was his friend, he would basically be dead, not ifs ands or buts about it, friendship be damned.

"For America and it's allies, Hammer Industries is reporting for..." however Hammer stopped speaking when they all heard what sounded like a jet, and not even a moment later, Iron Man landed on the stage. This caused an uproar of cheers, as people stood and cheered. Naruto raised a brow as Tony confronted Hammer, then suddenly Rhody's gun locked on Iron Man, as well as the guns of the drones.

"Time to dance," Naruto grinned as he disappeared in a golden flash just as Iron man took off flying to the sky and bullets were fired after him. When Naruto reappeared in a golden flash it was right at the entrance of the doors to the expo, where people were fleeing and the Navy Drones were standing guard.

Everyone seemed captivated by him as he stood before them, no longer dressed in his stylish blazer. Instead he was currently dressed in the standard Konoha Jounin short sleeved uniform, with the blue being black and the green being darker. He also wore a mask to cover the lower part of his face. With a smirk underneath he gave a wave, "Ohayo."

Then he lunged forward, completely destroying one drone with an axe kick. Once that was down, he went to the next, running his hand through it's chest. He ripped off it's arm, and beat a third with it before it could have the chance to fire at him. Once it was destroyed, he blurred in front of the fourth and delivered an uppercut, then finishing it with an axe kick as he zipped to be above it.

Once the coast seemed clear, he pushed off the ground and ran to the next spot of large fear. Arriving he saw the Army drones marching down the stairs, stalking the people who were running away. They planted themselves to the ground and aimed their cannons at Iron man who was flying above them. Having their target, they fired the missiles, but they weren't able to go far thanks to Naruto who held them in place with his telekinesis, instead he brought back down towards the drones, destroying them in one swift motion. Naruto then created a good fifty clones, "Get these people to safety, take out any drones you can!" he ordered and they gave salutes.

With that said, Naruto closed his eyes and disappeared in a flash once again. When he reappeared, he was beside Natasha who had just zipped up her suit, "Damn, I missed the change?" he cursed, somewhat catching her by surprise. "How did I get here so fast? I tagged you, when your bag when you weren't looking," he supplied before looking forward. "Where we headed?"

"Hammer Industries, why aren't you at the Expo?" Natasha demanded as they pulled up to the building. Naruto waved it off, telling her he had it handled which made her purse her lips in thought. She got out of the car with Naruto following, "Stay in the car," she told Hogan who refused to stay in the car. "I said stay in the car!"

"What are you wearing?" He wondered and Naruto waved his hand.

"You will go back to the car and stay there,"

"You know what, I think I'm going to go back to the car and stay put," Hogan said as he turned around and got back in the car, locking the door. Natasha blinked as she looked to Naruto who gave a chuckle and she shook her head, before opening the door. As soon as they walked in, the alarm went off.

"Hey hey hey! You can't come in here!" a guard said but Naruto simply back handed him, while Natasha zipped past the second guard and delivered a kick to his face, knocking him out. The two then continued down the halls, with Natasha skillfully and expertly taking down all of the guards, Naruto simply watching completely impressed.

They then reached a hall, and before they turned the corner, Naruto turned first, gaining the attention of two guards. Before they could do anything, they were already on the ground due to the fact he blurred in front of them, delivering a strong round kick. A third came at him, but delivered a quick jab to the face. Two more came and Naruto blocked one punch and responded with a knee to the gut, he then spun himself around kicking the second in the face.

Once he realized they were down, he looked to Natasha and gave a smirk as he continued on. Reaching the door where Ivan was supposed to be, he kicked down the door and looked inside to see there was no Ivan. "He's gone," Naruto muttered as Natasha came in the room, headed to the computer. She began to rapidly type, her eyes scanning all over the computer. "Rebooting Rhodey's suit?"

"Yup."

"Smart."

"I know," Natasha smirked just as she completed the process. Then a small window of Tony appeared. "Reboot complete, you have your best friend back."

" _Well done, Agent Romonav_ ,"

"Well done on your new suit. I am reading significantly higher output and your vitals all look promising," she pointed out which of course earned a smart remark from Tony. Then Pepper appeared, the two arguing about Tony dying and not telling her that he was dying. "Hey! Save it for the honeymoon. You got incoming, Tony. Looks like the fight is coming to you,"

"And I'm going to the fight," Naruto smirked causing Natasha too look back at him. "You got this right?" he asked right before he vanished in yellow flash, reappearing right behind Tony, considering he marked the suit. "Uzumaki, reporting for duty to kick ass,"

"Great, could use all the help we can get," Tony said as he helped Rhodey up. Their attention then went to the sky. "Okay so what's the plan?"

"Well we want to take the high ground, okay?" Rhodey said as he looked around. "So let's put the biggest gun up on that ridge."

"Got you," Tony agreed, then they started moving in the same direction. "Where do you want to be?" he asked.

"Where are you going?"

"What're you talking about?"

"I meant me."

"You have a big gun, you are not the big gun."

"Tony, don't be jealous."

"No it's subtle. All the bells and whistles."

"Yeah it's called being a badass."

"Fine." Tony grumbled while Naruto rolled his eyes. About time. "Alright, you go up top, I'll draw them in, Naruto you..."

"Well don't stay down here, this is the worst place to be,"

"Okay you got a spot, where's ours?"

"It's the kill box, Tony. Okay? This is where you go to die,"

"Annnd, they're here," Naruto muttered as the drones surrounded them. He then rolled his neck as he stood in between the two, "I got this." This caused them to raise brows as Naruto outstretched his hands by his sides and opened his palms. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, the sound of buzzing could be heard and lightning began to dance around his arms then around his hands.

Snapping his eyes open, Naruto jumped, balled his fists then opened them. From his hands, bolts of lightning fired colliding against the drones chest, electrocuting them completely. Then Naruto closed his fists and they all exploded. Landing back on the ground, he smirked, "Just to let ya'll know. I am, the big gun."

Then not even a moment later, another bigger and seemingly badder drone fell down to greet them. However the mask removed itself and it was Ivan, who gave a smirk. "Good to be back," he said as he whipped out stronger and cooler looking whips. Naruto studied the suit before humming to himself.

"This is why, you kill your opponents, they may become trouble later," Naruto told Tony as he stepped up. "You know, nowadays you kids simply want to use your fancy smancy toys to fight your opponents. Guns, tanks, metal suits the list goes on and on," he rolled his eyes. "But I remember a time, where it would just be a warrior and his blade, good times," Naruto chuckled as he continued to walk forward. "Let me show you the downfall of relying on such suits," he grinned darkly.

They watched as Naruto pointed his hand at Ivan who snorted. He then tried to move but realized...he couldn't move. His body just wouldn't move, in fact...he couldn't breathe! Ivan dropped his whips and made to grab his throat, to pry whatever invisible hand was on it, choking him. Naruto's grin stretched as Ivan began to lift into the air and the three of them could hear the straining of the suit, as if it was being crushed. Before their very eyes, Ivan was being crushed, crushed so rather fast too, plus he still couldn't breathe.

"Goodbye Ivan Vanko," Naruto bid with a smirk, "Hope you know you're a failure at life." Then Naruto closed his fist and Ivan gave a pained scream as his suit then exploded from the pressure. Naruto wrinkled his nose as he turned to Tony and Rhodey, "Learn the lesson? Yes? Good." Naruto said as he disappeared in a flash. Both Tony and Rhodey gazed at the battle field then back to where Naruto stood and Tony hummed.

"That was rather Anti-climactic."

 **Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

 **Chapter Eleven**

"And finished,"

Naruto released a light breath as he rolled his neck while walking forward so he was no longer on the edge of the mountain he had just scaled with one arm tied to his back. It was one of his most extreme workouts, which he quite enjoyed actually. Breaking off the rope that held his arm, he rolled his shoulder and looked at the view presented to him.

Currently he was at the Nevada dessert, obviously training and getting his body back the perfect condition it was thousands of years ago. He obviously had been slacking considering he kept wiping his memory every time he couldn't deal with the pain of losing that he cared about, but didn't want to give up on completing his mission.

"Impressive," Naruto turned his head to see Natasha standing before him with a small smirk like smile as she gazed at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. "But you still lost,"

"You had a handicap," Naruto countered causing her brow to raise. "You used two arms, so technically if you used one arm as well, I would have one. Simply because it'd be nearly impossible for you to scale this mountain with only one arm," Naruto reasoned and Natasha rolled her eyes. As she did so Naruto looked her over, appreciating her athletic yet curvy and feminine muscled form that was currently donning yoga pants and a white sports bra.

Natasha is his work out partner, and has been since the whole fiasco with Whiplash, which was about a month ago. Since then they've been getting closer with each other, however there has been just about zero physical intimacy. While it ticked him off a bit, as he would really love to at least kiss her, he understood it was a way for them to get to know each other and bond with any kind of intimacy involved.

So whenever she wasn't busy, he spent as much time as he could with her. They went on various dates of all kinds, usually with a romantic theme to it. The more time they spent with each other, the more Naruto was falling for her. Despite her somewhat cocky, teasing and strong willed persona, Natasha truly was amazing. She was smart, funny when she wanted to be, sensible, and her smile along with her laugh were beautiful. Not to mention they were treats he always enjoyed, considering she didn't show them off much.

She usually gave a smirk, or a quiet chuckle but when he somehow was able to make her smile and actually laugh, he felt the day was a victory. Spending so much time with Natasha allowed him to study her, and he came to the conclusion she was doing her utmost best to be strong and not emotionally tied, because it could ruin the mission. But he could also see that she wanted to let loose, smile, laugh and be a woman. And though she didn't say it, he knew that she appreciated him for allowing her such times, even though she was getting used to them.

He understood that being a spy was hard, because most times if not all the time you were not yourself. And considering that most of the time female spies are seen as seducers, she was doing her best to not be considered the typical female spy, hence why she seemed so hard, cold and calculating; and why men felt she would be wearing the pants in the relationship. But with Naruto, he was going to make sure that wasn't the case.

Before Natasha could give a snarky reply like she usually did, their attention was given to the sound of a chopper, and looked to see one coming down before them. The door opened and they saw Agent Coulson. Glancing at each other, Natasha nodded as she moved to head towards the chopper but she stopped when Coulson pointed to Naruto, indicating that he was needed as well. This caused him to frown in thought...

What did S.H.I.E.L.D want with him now?

"You don't have to give me that look ya know,"

"Yeah well...I feel like it," Naruto shrugged as he sat across from Nick Fury who was giving him a slightly amused expression. "You cut into my workout time, so this better be good," Naruto warned as he had his arms crossed. Natasha was out doing something else, allowing the two men to discuss whatever needed to be discussed.

"I need to evaluate you," this caused Naruto to raise a brow. "After all, you did agree to being the leader in the Avenger initiative, did you not?"

"I said maybe, which is close to an I'll think about it, but considering I don't really think as much anymore when it comes to things like this, it basically meant a no. So...yeah, maybe." Naruto shrugged with somewhat blank face and Fury couldn't help but shake his head in slight annoyance. It wasn't Howard who Tony got such...whatever from, it was Naruto. Great.

"Well I'm taking your maybe as a yes," Fury told him and Naruto rolled his eyes. "I need to evaluate your leadership skills in a world threatening situation," he informed with Naruto raising a brow. "I believe I have just the mission for you as well," with that he pulled out a folder and gave it to Naruto who simply looked at it. "Go ahead,"

"Pass,"

"Uzumaki,"

"Fury."

...

...

...

"Fine," the blond grumbled, he really nothing much better to do. He opened the folder and looked through it while Fury explained the situation to him; from what he understood it would be relatively easy. It involves the recovery of a stolen item designated 'Chimera'. "Whose this?" he questioned as he turned to a page of a man who looked to be in his late to early thirties.

"His name is Sean Ambrose, he's an...ex S.H.I.E.L.D agent. He killed the carrier of Chimera, and took it for himself," Fury stated. "The carrier was Dr. Nekhovich, an partner with S.H.I.E.L.D. We had Nekhovich on a flight from Sydney that crashed in the rockies," Fury told him with Naruto raising a brow. "We had sent an agent to escort Nekhovich to atlanta, but our intel must have been compromised because Ambrose killed our agent and doubled him,"

"Hm," Naruto hummed as he looked through the files some more. Airline records listed a Captain Harold Macintosh as the pilot of flight 2207, but it seemed as far as the media and government agencies are concerned, he died on that flight. But he actually missed it, but made the next flight in cargo...dead.

"Someone on that flight planned an operation, designed to bring the plane down and make it look like an accident. Someone skillful enough to bring the whole thing off without a hitch. And that someone is Ambrose," Fury clarified with Naruto humming in agreement.

"The question is why? What is this Chimera Nekhovich was carrying?" Naruto questioned and Fury sighed as he shook his head with a frown. "You don't know, do you?" Fury simply looked away and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well it's obviously important if people have to be killed for it,"

"As well as dangerous," Fury added. "Nekhovich felt the need to create a 'hero' to this 'villian' he called it Bellerophon. However, I don't have a clue as to what it is, but I'm working on it. But for now, bring Chimera to us and...deal with Ambrose,"

"Sounds easy enough," Naruto shrugged. "But for me to do that, I would need to know how he's going to make money off it, which he probably will try to do," Naruto rolled his eyes with Fury looking at him. "What? Every villain like this Ambrose guy is simply trying to make easy millions, money is the most important thing."

"True, which is where Agent Romanov comes in," Fury said and Naruto raised a brow. "Romanov and Ambrose had somewhat of a relationship, which he took very seriously. However, you've spent enough time with Natasha to know how she is; it didn't work, she walked away and he's been wanting her back ever since," Naruto had a blank face as Fury went on. "I'm sure Natasha can find a way to locate him,"

"Then?"

"She will see him, gets him to confide in her and report to you, and you report to us," Fury said. "Natasha is being briefed, if not already. I trust she will do her job excellently," Naruto's jaw clenched as he gazed at Fury then shook his head.

"No, I don't need Natasha to be included in this," he said as he closed the file and stood up. "I'll do it myself if that's what you want," Naruto agreed but Fury shook his head.

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way of this Uzumaki," Fury suggested and Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Agent Romanov knows what she is doing, I can't think of any better way to get any closer to Ambrose. Yes, our tech will probably able to locate his ass, however this needs to be done smoothly and quietly. And we have other matters more important. She's accompanying you on this mission,"

"Look Fury," Naruto said pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are a few millinea to young to be ordering me around, alright?" he glared causing the man to raise a brow. "I do as I please when I please. There are only two reasons why S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't exploded from me. One, because Peggy worked hard for this, and two because it's doing some kind of good." Naruto explained with Fury simply sitting there.

"I am here not to work for you, but to work with you. Remember that the next time when you think you can tell me what to do," The blond warned before heading towards the door. "I'll do your funky little chore, but keep in mind who you're dealing with." With that he opened the door and walked out. After a few moments, Fury gave a smirk like smile as he chuckled.

"Good, he has that fire."

"You look mad,"

"I'm fine,"

"So you say, but you know I can read your emotions right?" Naruto told Natasha who blinked and looked at him in slight surprise and a bit of betrayal. "Don't get your laced panties in a bunch princess, I don't have too it's written all over your face," Naruto responded as they stood on a balcony together, looking over the town Naruto was currently staying in.

They had been dropped back off at Naruto's hotel room, the entire ride was complete silence between them. He truly didn't have to read her emotions to know she was mad and hurt, the vibe she was putting off simply telling him. Hell even the way she addressed him gave it away. He found it cute that she could be a complete mystery to everyone else but him when it came to her anger.

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I thought about doing a mission together Nat," he frowned. Natasha however crossed her arms as she stared at his back considering her turned away from her.

"But you would like me to do it, to get the job done," she said causing Naruto to frown deeper. He then turned to her, giving her a studying look to see she had a strong yet hurt look about her. "I know it's my job to do this, but I was actually hoping that you would be annoyed or something. Express some kind of emotion besides being calm!"

"Would it make you feel any better if I didn't want you to do this?"

"Yes! Very much actually!"

"Well feel better Natasha!" Naruto snapped causing her to jump slightly. "I don't want you doing this! I want to handle this by myself simply so you won't have to put yourself in a uncomfortable position that is personal to you!" he expressed. "But I know how you are! This is your job, and you do what must be done, personal feelings be damned. So why should I think me expressing my opinion matter to you concerning this!"

"Because I'm supposed to be yours!" Natasha snapped but then covered her mouth, her eyes wide. Naruto had wide eyes too as he gazed at her, and Natasha removed her hands and took a breath. "I...I just thought that I'm yours, you know?" she muttered uncomfortably, not used to stuff like this. "I spend all my free time with you and you treat me like I'm special, really special. I have fun, I feel relaxed, I feel sexy, beautiful and just..." she then gave another sigh.

Naruto didn't say anything as she went on, gaining her composure. "I am mad that I have to take this job, in fact the very thought is making my stomach turn. But when it seemed like you didn't really care and didn't mind I would be basically giving myself to someone I have zero interest in...it hurt. It made me wonder if you even cared, if I even really mattered,"

The blond walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek then behind her head and lifted her up a bit. She gasped a bit when she felt her lips connect with Naruto's, and as a result her entire body felt as if it had been electrocuted with complete and utter pleasure. Her stomach stopped aching, and she simply felt complete and peaceful.

Naruto was feeling something very similar. It was something he hadn't felt since the last time he kissed Miya, yet greater. It was a feeling of utter euphoria, he felt accomplished, he felt a little under perfect.

During this, neither realized that the kiss had deepened and they were even closer together than before. Natasha had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck while Naruto had his arms around her waist, his hands naturally gripping her ass; their tongues dancing slowly and intimately with one another. The kiss had lasted a good straight fifteen minutes before they pulled away, taking deep breaths while gazing into each others eyes.

There was a long peaceful silence between them before Natasha cleared her throat a bit, "That was...mind blowing," she admitted. Never had she been kissed like that, or kissed anyone like that. Hell, she wasn't even sure she knew how to french kiss! Plus the way Naruto was holding her right now, she couldn't help but blush quite a bit.

"I know," he agreed slowly. "I've never really felt anything like that, but...I loved it," Naruto grinned before he shook his head. "You matter to me Natasha, so much you don't even understand. You've made me happy in this month alone than I have been in the last five years since Jean," Naruto expressed. "I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours," he then gave a sheepish chuckle. "I know this sounds really corny, but Natasha Black Widow Romanov," he called and she gave him her full attention. "Will you go steady with me?"

Natasha blinked, her blush still remaining but she gave a smile. "I would love too," with that they kissed again, gaining the same feeling once again, and another fifteen minutes passed. Once they separated, she spoke, "I'm happy with this, I truly am. But I still have to do the mission," Natasha reminded him and he frowned lightly. "Sean will be very suspicious of me if I come up saying, 'Hey honey, I'm home,' ya know?"

"I do, so what wouldn't?" he didn't want to discuss this, but it needed to be done. From the look in her eyes, despite her happiness and joy, he could see that she was determined to see this mission through because it was an order. So while he could say fuck it, and move on, Natasha wouldn't. Which was why he was going to continue with it.

"That I needed him in some urgent way," Natasha responded, still gazing into his eyes. "Destitute; in serious trouble. The kind he wouldn't think I could possibly sort out myself," Natasha snorted with a smirk. Naruto simply chuckled and moved in to kiss her again, but before he did, he said one last thing.

"I can arrange that."

"Just keep cool,"

Natasha told herself this as the boat she was currently riding on neared the house that Sean was currently staying at in Sidney. Much to her surprise, Naruto was able to get her in some trouble with feds concerning the airline crash. He knew that Sean would be overlooking it, which he was as it was him who bailed her out, hence why she was riding a boat to his place.

Honestly, she'd rather be cuddled up with her new boyfriend than talking to an old comrade who wanted to be her boyfriend. Granted, back then she did have some kind of feelings for him but she wasn't ready for it. Besides he hadn't been patient like Naruto is patient. He tried, but failed miserably; one of the reasons why she walked away from him.

But now here she was, being herself, yet not herself. This was going to be...fun.

Grabbing her bag, she stepped off the boat and met eyes with Sean, walking towards him with a confident yet somewhat sexy aura to her. A way of seduction. It also helped that the tight white top she was wearing with her dark tight fitting jeans that complimented her curves, added to her sexiness. Sean's eyes couldn't stop studying her, and she studied him.

He hadn't changed much within the last two years. Standing at 6'1 with an average yet somewhat athletic build with short cropped dark hair, slightly pale skin and brown eyes. He wasn't as handsome as Naruto, well then again, no one was as handsome as Naruto really. Anyway, Sean wasn't ugly, quite suave in a strange way actually.

As she approached him and was getting closer, she could see the look of desire in his eyes. It honestly made her want to turn around and come up with another way to get Chimera. But she stayed on course, her scarf loosening around her neck as it billowed from the wind. It seemed it was about to fly off, but Sean quickly grabbed it and placed it back around her neck, his eyes never leaving hers.

With the scarf he pulled her closer and Natasha fought down the urge to punch him in the face as she met lips with him. She honestly started to feel guilty as well as sick as she let Sean kiss her, hell his skills seemed to have gotten even worse because it not only felt rushed, but it was rough, hard and unloving. The complete opposite of Naruto's whose was sensual, slow, full, soft and very loving.

"Not much luggage," he said upon pulling away. Natasha gave a small smirk in response as she shrugged.

"I left in a bit of a hurry. I'm grateful that you picked me up Sean, but how did you find me? Hell how did you get to me before Fury?" she wondered and Sean gave a smirk of his own with a shrug as he gazed at her.

"I have my ways, and you won't have to worry about Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D has no eyes around me," Sean told her as he grabbed her luggage. He pressed against her a bit, getting a quiet whiff of her hair before he led her into the house. Natasha admitted it was quite nice, then she gave a short roll of her eyes as she entered the bedroom as Sean led her in. She had a feeling this is where she would be sleeping, as well as Sean, considering she saw a bottle of Moscato with two glasses.

"Your room," Natasha stated and he hummed, confirming her assumption. "And my room?" she muttered, earning another hum. He then went into the closet as he set her bag down, when he came back he had a red dress on a hanger, handing it to her. She raised a brow, "What do you want me to do with this."

"Try it on," he smiled causing her to gaze at him hard. "What?"

"Sean, I appreciate what you've done for me. But I'm not sleeping with you," she stated strongly causing him to narrow his eyes and raise a brow. "If you think I'm afraid of going to Fury, or even getting caught trying to hide from him, then you're wrong. I wasn't ready then, I'm not ready now."

Nor will she ever be. Not for Sean, especially not for Sean. Right now, she was actually saving herself for Naruto, if he proved to her he deserved this very vulnerable, fragile and important piece of her. Besides, she would sooner kill Sean and the rest of his men and track down Chimera than betray Naruto when she just decided to commit to him and him to her.

Sean gazed at her for a minute or so, studying her. Natasha could tell he was challenging her, see if she would back down, but she wouldn't. She didn't last time, nor would she this time. She had to be earned, not given; he didn't understand that last time, and probably still didn't understand that now. Though he had a frown on his lips, it turned to a small smile as he slowly nodded his head.

"Very well."

"Don't mind me sitting here do you?"

Natasha blinked as she looked up a bit to see Naruto giving her a smile and she shook her head, but made sure to keep her expression even. Currently the two were at a Horse race, with her coming with Sean as a...date. She's practically had zero contact with Naruto up until now, and it's been two days or so. But the two days have been plenty enough as she's learned quite a bit.

For example, she knew she was being watched by Sean's right hand man, Hugh Stamp; not to mention that Hugh was quite pissed at her because she was simply able to walk into Sean's life and he was thinking nothing much of it. Or so it seemed. But none of that really mattered to her. "Learn anything?"

"Of course," she said, even picking up her binoculars to gaze at the rack looking as if she was doing something else to anyone watching her closely. "Near as I can tell, there's about a half dozen at his place, maybe more," she told him. "His right hand man is Hugh Stamp, bit of a creep and then some."

"Yeah, he's looking over your right shoulder, watching you," Naruto said calmly as he gazed at the track, not even looking back. "He's a non-factor, anything else?"

"Ambrose has photos of newspapers with money piled on them. Thirty seven million on the London times. Probably bids from possible Chimera buyers," Natasha supplied. Naruto hummed before he raised a brow upon receiving information from a clone. Apparently Sean was meeting with a man named John McCloy, CEO Biocyte pharmaceuticals, but more importantly he was Nekhorvich's boss.

He only knew this because he had that clone deliver the image to another clone who did the research. Just like he was knowing that Ambrose was showing something to McCloy on a camera who wasn't happy with what he was seeing. Not even a few moments later, he stood and walked off with Ambrose putting the memory card out of the camera and into an envelope then his inner left jacket pocket.

"Ambrose is on his way back, he has something of importance in his left jacket pocket. Meet me at betting table 12 off the paddock," Naruto then stood up and walked off just as Sean came back with two glasses in his hand and Natasha turned to him with a fake smile.

"There you are,"

"See anything you like?"

"Yeah, Naturally Vain," she told him as she easily and silently took the envelope from him, stuffing it under her arm without him ever noticing. "But they're about to close the betting and I haven't a bean," she said going into his pocket and fishing out betting tickets. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all, but you are going to pay for it," He said causing her to raise a brow. "And with interest," Sean chuckled with Natasha giving a small smirk and walking off. "Hold on," he called causing her to stop. As she turned around, she dropped the envelope from her arm and slid into her skirt behind her as he pulled something out from his pocket. "Put down a thousand for me,"

"To win?" she asked as he handed her money and he gave a smirk with a shrug.

"What else?"

"How'd you do?"

"How do you think?" Natasha gave a light chuckle as Naruto stood behind her, the two of them in line of betting table twelve. Naruto had a clone make sure she wasn't followed, which was by having Hugh smash into a door. So it would take a minute or so before he tracked her down. Natasha was about to turn around but Naruto told her not too, making her frown. After a moment, she turned around anyway, but not only did she turn around, but she gripped his head and pulled him down for a kiss.

Naruto returned it happily, causing a moan to rise out of Natasha's throat. After a few more moments he pulled away and was about to say something but Natasha silenced him by putting the envelope at his mouth. "I needed that to wash the taste of Ambrose out my mouth and make me feel better," with that said, she turned around while he took the envelope and pulled out a camera.

Putting the card back in the camera, he watched it's contents and frowned. The reason he frowned was because he watched some kind of virus complete break down red blood cells, killing it's victim after 37 hours of being exposed to it. But not only that, Naruto had an eerie feeling that this...virus wasn't just a virus but meant for something more. However he pushed to the back of his mind, despite not being able to shake this feeling.

"I want you to leave Ambrose," he said as he took out the memory card, putting it back into the envelope. Natasha seemed a bit alarmed by this, asking what did he see, but he looked off as he could see Hugh in the crowd searching for Natasha. "I'll show you later. You've done the job, time to get out Australia."

"How do you suggest I go about it?" Natasha wondered with a raised brow and Naruto gave a small smile as he kissed the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine as well when he whispered into her ear in a husky tone, saying...

"Be creative,"

"That was...relatively quick,"

"Well it seemed Ambrose wanted to die sooner than expected," Naruto shrugged as he stood beside Natasha, the two of them standing before Fury. Not to mention in Fury's hands was both Chimera and Bellerphon.

It was actually not that difficult to get the two. For one he interrogated McCloy as Nekhovrich, allowing him to not only find the location of Bellerphon, but Chimera as well. Both being kept at Biocyte lab, which he then infiltrated, destroying the Chimera stock and taking one for himself to give to Fury.

But before he could get out of there, Ambrose had to show up with Natasha, thinking that he would have some kind of leverage. That wasn't the case in the least bit, as Natasha quickly dealt with Hugh and some of the men while Naruto had dealt with the rest, and even giving Natasha the right to interrogate and kill Sean if she so wished. Which she did, which was pointing out the spies within S.H.I.E.L.D that worked for Sean to Fury.

"What are you going to do with it?" Naruto wondered as he gazed at Chimera. Fury gazed at the vial in thought, before he gave an answer.

"We're going to study it, then we're going to destroy it. No need to keep it around longer than it needs to be after we know it's contents and make sure nothing like this comes up again," he said, and Naruto was quite satisfied with that answer. Though he would have preferred it was destroyed immediately, but if he wanted to do that, he would have done it himself.

Before either of them could speak, the door suddenly opened and one of the workers rushed in, looking a bit panicked, "Director Fury! We have a problem," the man said urgently causing raised brows. The man then noticed Naruto and he tensed before looking towards Fury. "Um... _he_ ' _s_ awake, sir." This caused Fury's lone eye to widen and he frowned as he glanced to Naruto who looked somewhat confused and suspicious.

"I see," Fury muttered as he placed the vials in his vest and walked on. Naruto naturally followed along with Natasha blinking, but did so as well, giving Naruto a questioning look. "What you are about to no doubt see Uzumaki will upset you...maybe even piss you the fuck off...but there was a reason why we kept it a secret from you,"

"What are you talking about Fury?" Naruto demanded as they headed out the building. As they headed out and into the streets of New York, Naruto was getting annoyed that Fury wasn't answering him. "Fury?"

"At ease soldier!" Fury said suddenly as they came to a stop and Naruto wondered who he was talking too, not to mention they were surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D agents who were keeping the public at bay. Naruto looked towards who Fury was talking too and he instantly froze, surprising Natasha who could feel him tense suddenly. "Look I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?"

"Steve?!"

"Naruto?!"

Natasha and Fury could only look between the two veterans who were or are, best friends. Naruto had a look of shock and rising anger on his face while Steve had one of utter confusion and shock on his. Natasha looked to Fury who looked slightly nervous, if his darting eye from Naruto and Steve back and forth was any indication. And she could only come up with one response...

"You just fucked up...sir."

 **Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Times have changed..."

"It always changes, besides what do you expect after seventy years?" Naruto wondered as he was currently having lunch with Steve who simply gazed around him, with sullen yet interested eyes. "Did you feel it?"

"Being trapped in ice for seventy years?" Steve then gave a snort as he shook his head. "No. I crashed, took a deep breath then I woke up in that room," Steve shrugged. Naruto gave a frown as he puffed from his cigar. "See you still got that bad habit,"

"It's not killing me," the whiskered blond grumbled. Honestly, he was simply trying to keep his cool. He had nearly killed Fury, but the only that kept him from doing so was Natasha calming him down. He wasn't worried about the guns that were focused on him, they would hurt, but he would heal from that. No, it was Natasha telling him to keep a cool head and warning him not to do anything stupid. If she hadn't been there, Nick Fury would be dead from Naruto's fury.

He had learned that Fury hadn't kept Steve away from him for too long, a few days at most, they were thawing him out. Once he heard that and believed Fury he apologized for his outburst of anger. It was just that besides Logan, Steve was the only friend he had that remained the same relatively. And since he hasn't really kept in contact with Logan, it left only him, until three days ago. He had given Steve his space for the past two days, but now it was his time to connect with his friend. It was clear to him that Steve was feeling quite down, most likely about Peggy. He himself didn't really like thinking about his old love interest, it made him sad and feel guilty, which he already feels enough as is.

"Who was the red head?" Steve wondered causing Naruto to blink and come out of his thoughts. "She was rather stunning, not to mention able to calm you down. Someone special?" he asked.

"Very," Naruto smiled with a nod as he took a sip of water. "Her name's Natasha Romanov, she's an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, a very talented and very beautiful one at that," he chuckled causing Steve to give a chuckle as well. "We just started dating a few days ago, but I've already fallen for her."

"You sure move quick then," Steve teased before he gave a quiet hum. "Did you ever do what I asked you too?" he questioned causing Naruto's eyes to lower a bit, his smile becoming slightly more sad.

"Yeah I did," he admitted with Steve studying him to see if he was telling the truth. "I loved the hell out of that woman. I still miss her," he whispered before he shook his head. "Enough with this sad sobbing shit, let's go do something fun!" he grinned as he stood up suddenly and Steve gave him a curious look.

"Like what?"

His best friend could only grin.

"Seems like you both still got it,"

Naruto and Steve who both were sweaty and panting as they sat against a wall looked towards Fury who walked in on them. The two had just finished their spar, which was quite intense considering it was simply hand to hand combat. Steve had a few bruises and welts, and Naruto's were healing. The boxing ring where they had their match was close to being destroyed, yet the room looked relatively fine.

The two didn't talk much during their spar, only through their fists as warriors once did. And since this was basically a no hold barred match, it allowed both of them to release their pent up feelings. It had come to a draw since both felt better after socking each other in the face, which they are recovering from right now.

Fury walked towards them, holding a folder in his hand. Naruto could feel Fury's unease as well as the fact he was quite stressed about something, and if he had to take a guess it was in that file. "You got a mission or something?" Naruto asked with a raised brow with Steve having a similar question.

"I do,"

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it," Fury responded to Steve as he handed the folder to Naruto who took it. Steve looked at it too and his eyes narrowed while Naruto's jaw was clenched.

"HYDRA's secret weapon," Steve muttered, as he was gazing at a photo of the tesseract.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you,"

"Funny, he failed to ever mention that," Naruto grumbled with slight annoyance, causing Steve to look at him curiously. The other blond didn't answer the silent question as he was too busy studying the files.

"He thought what we think," Fury went on, knowing he had Naruto's full attention now. "The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs," he said with Naruto grunting in agreement.

"Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki..."

"God damn it," Naruto groaned causing both men to look at him and Naruto gave Fury a questionable look. "Loki? Like Asgardian God Loki? Him? Loser brother of Thor?"

"That's the one."

"Well fuck, guess I have no choice to get involved now," Naruto sighed running his hand through his hair. Steve gave him a questioning look and he frowned, "Look the world is even more stranger than you knew, and I'm involved with that. Hence fucking Loki," he grumbled.

"Well I doubt anything can surprise me at this point," Steve said as he managed to stand up and roll his shoulders with Naruto following suit, yet rolling his neck, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Ten bucks says your wrong," Fury threw in. "There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment, and yours as well." He told the two. Naruto hummed as he began to walk off but Fury stopped him, "I have a question. How do you know Loki?" Naruto was silent as he thought about a good answer.

"Well simply because I'm a god. Or I was..." He hummed to himself. "Anyway, I'm involved in a lot of mythical stories that well...weren't myth. Why do you think I used to go by Achilles?" he snorted causing Fury's eye to widen a bit. As he walked on Fury spoke up,

"I have a feeling this is more than just Loki," Fury said as Naruto kept on but soon stopped as Fury continued with, "We need your help, General." Naruto's jaw clenched as he had flashes of all the wars he fought as 'The General'. Not only was it a moniker, but a title, an honor, a symbol. Back then, hearing that _The_ General was going to back you up in battle gave allies hope and enemies panic attacks. But The General had been out of the game for so long, he was positive nobody even remembers him...which he was kind of okay with. So he responded with...

"Yeah, maybe."

"So, this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?"

"No wonder he turned into that," Naruto scoffed as he held a glass of scotch, a bottle right next to him. He and Steve were currently on S.H.I.E.L.D. jet, headed to wherever and Coulson was right their babysitter.

Like Naruto expected when he got home, there were files concerning all the candidates for the Avengers initiative, even a file on him. However he was quite curious and annoyed as to why he didn't see Tony's file in the pile. But after a few moments, he figured out why; Tony didn't play well with others very much.

"A lot of people were, you were the world's first superhero,"

"Known, first superhero," Naruto corrected Coulson. "Steve is the only one who went public with his, but there were others before him. Lots of others in fact, I however wasn't in that because well..." Naruto chuckled with a shrug. "Steve, you should feel joyful that my blood helped not turn you into that,"

"Yeah...lots of joy," Steve returned dryly.

"He thought Gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula," Coulson added as he then looked to Naruto. "But it seems the key component was General Uzumaki here,"

"Don't call me that," Naruto warned as he took a sip from his glass. "Anyway, when he's not...what do you call it? The Hulk? Anyway, he's really smart, like really smart," Naruto commented with Steve raising a brow. "Never met him, just read up on him. If I did meet him a few years back, pretty sure I would have roasted him so hard he would haven no choice but to go green,"

"Thats true," Coulson agreed before he gave a smile to Steve. "I've got to say, it's an honor to meet you officially," he said and Naruto rolled his eyes, great, a fanboy. Steve gave an appreciative smile in return, "I've sort of met you. I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping,"

"Weird."

"I meant I was present, when you unconscious in the ice," he tried to save but Naruto's comment threw him off a bit. "You know it's just a really huge honor to have you on board this..."

"Well I hope I'm the man for the job. If not at least you got the General over there,"

"Rogers."

"Well you both are, absolutely," Coulson said while Steve had a smirk from being able to get under Naruto's skin a bit. "We made some modifications to the uniform, I had a little say in the design,"

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little, old fashioned?"

"With everything that's happening and the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned," Coulson stated and Naruto hummed in agreement as he held up his glass.

"Aye."

Minutes later they came to the S.H.I.E.L.D. airbase, and Naruto was the first to stand as he felt a familiar presence near by. The hangar door opened and Naruto walked out and turned his head to see his beautiful girlfriend walking towards him. He also noticed she had cut her hair, making it just a bit shorter than shoulder length. "Nat," he grinned upon walking up to her, but before he could move into hug or kiss her, she held up a finger, passing by him. This made him blink, completely stunned to being curved as she stood before Coulson and Steve.

"Agent Romanov," Coulson greeted with a nod as did Steve, though he noticed Naruto was standing in on place, not moving.

"They need you on the bridge," Natasha told Coulson. "Their starting the face-trace." Coulson nodded as he walked off, leaving Natasha and Steve standing beside each other. As they walked, Natasha looked back towards Naruto, "Are you coming Uzumaki?" she asked. The blond narrowed his eyes as he snapped out of his thoughts. After giving a grunt he stuffed his hands in pockets and trailed behind the two. Natasha then turned to Steve, speaking, "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon," she smirked and Steve chuckled lightly. "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?"

"They're vintage, he's very proud."

The three then came upon a man in an average suit, standing beside a jet. Steve recognized him, calling out to him, "Dr. Banner!" the man turned and saw the three waiting for him and he walked over, shaking hands with Steve.

"Oh yeah, hi," he greeted. "They told me you'd be coming," Bruce said as he then caught sight of Naruto. "Him too," he added with Naruto giving a small nod of greeting. Bruce could see that Naruto was obviously irritated by something, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Word is, you can find the cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about," Steve responded with a smile and Bruce hummed as he nodded, somewhat grateful. He then looked around, commenting how all of this must be strange for him. "Well this is actually kind of familiar," he admitted as they began walking.

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute," Natasha suggested as she stood inbetween the two while Naruto was a bit away, gazing up at the sky. "It's going to get a little hard to breathe. Upon that being said the base started to transform a bit with a announcement going off as well which made Steve wonder...

"Is this a submarine?"

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" the two walked towards the edge while Naruto and Natasha stayed behind. She then glanced to the blond, raising a brow and she realized he was sulking. If it was any other man she would have rolled her eyes and commented how he was such a baby. But with Naruto, it was actually kind of cute, considering that he appeared to be tough almost all the time, and she's never seen him sulk before.

She moved closer beside him and slid her arm around his, linking them together. Naruto blinked as he glanced down at her and she simply looked forward with a small smile on her face. The blond hummed but said nothing as the turbines powered up, and the base, which was actually the Helicarrier began to lift out the water. Then they heard Bruce say,

"No, no this is much worse."

Minutes later Natasha led them inside and onto the bridge where thee were agents currently at work. Naruto stood beside Steve who had a wondrous look, while he was simply watching Natasha's hips sway side to side as she walked off for a moment. Bruce had wandered off a bit but not too far.

It didn't take long for the base being at full power, and the reflection shields to turn on, allowing them to 'vanish'. Once everything was settled, Fury turned towards the three who had gathered at the round table. "Gentlemen." He greeted and Steve walked towards him, handing him ten dollars. Fury looked at it before chuckling and walking towards Banner while Naruto sat on the table, on his phone. "Once we get the tesseract, your in the wind."

"Where are you with that?" Bruce wondered as he walked forward and Naruto decided to half pay attention, while Steve paid full attention.

"We're sweeping every wireless and accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us," Coulson answered while Naruto looked in the direction of Natasha who was gazing at the I.D of Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye.

"That's still not gonna find them in time," Natasha muttered.

"You have to narrow your field," Bruce added. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?" he asked Fury who crossed his arms, shrugging. "Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays," Bruce ordered as he took off his jacket. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places," Fury nodded his head in understanding. "Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanov," Fury called, and the woman nodded her head. "Could you show Dr. Banner to his lab please?" he ordered. As she walked, she met eyes with Naruto and winked at him while Bruce followed her.

"You're gonna love it doc, we got all the toys."

"Still being a bully eh, Loki?"

"That voice," Loki grumbled as he narrowed his eyes while he got back up after just having his energy blast reflected back at him. As he looked up, he saw a man wearing a somewhat comical costume, holding a shield. But not only that he saw the owner of that voice, that smart ass voice! "Where are you...Achilles?"

"Where else moron?" Loki growled as he stood up and saw Achilles standing before him wearing a black trench coat, over the jounin uniform, a cigar between his lips. Loki glared at the blond and Naruto smirked, "Still wearing that goofy hat, I see..."

"And still got that smart mouth," Loki muttered. "What are you doing here Achilles? Aren't you supposed to be in hiding?"

"Aren't you supposed to be banished?" Naruto scoffed causing Loki to frown. The blond then glanced around, "I see you still have that wish of making everyone kneel before you, tsk tsk, Loki, when will you ever learn?" just as he said that, the S.H.I.E.L.D jet pulled up not to far away with it's gun out and aimed on Loki.

" _Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!_ " Natasha said over the PA. He however fired a blast which she dodged, and Steve through his shield at Loki. Everyone scattered while Naruto took a drag of his cigar, watching Steve handle Loki, though it seemed pretty even at the moment. Well, it was but now Steve was losing; and just as Naruto was about to make a move to end this, he heard rock music playing over the PA.

He only knew one person besides himself to make entrance such as that.

"Leave it to Tony to make being a superhero look like a rock star."

"Sooo...how ya been?"

Loki only glared at the blond who sat across from him. Tony and Steve were closer to the pilot seats, talking about how easy it was to bag Loki, but also Tony was being a smart ass. Naruto simply didn't feel like getting in the middle of that, as he tried to make conversation with Loki, but it wasn't working out so well. "Oh come Loki, I mean sure I foiled your stupid plans quite a bit in the past, and even kicked your ass, not to mention almost wiped you from existence a good...four times or so...but that doesn't mean we still can't be frienemies!" Naruto grinned earning a chuckle from Tony while Steve rolled his eyes.

Loki peered closer to Naruto with a blank look, "Fuck off." This caused Naruto to sigh, but the two raised brows when they heard thunder rumbling then lighting striking. Natasha wondered where it was coming from while Loki frowned. "Great...just great," he grumbled. Then a moment later, the entire ship shook a bit due to a thud ontop of it. Tony put on his helmet while Steve put on his mask.

Tony pushed the hangar door, opening and landing on it and walking forward was, "Thor ol pal! How ya been?!" Naruto greeted with a grin, but Thor ignored Naruto as he hit Iron man back since he was about to fire at him. Thor then grabbed a groaning Loki and flew out. "Ya! Nice to see you too bud!" Naruto called after him, he then looked towards Tony was getting back up. "Great guy huh?"

"Another asgardian?"

"And he's supposed to be friendly?"

"Doesn't matter, if he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost," Iron man said as he then walked off.

"Stark! We need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan, attack." With that he blasted off and Steve looked towards Naruto, giving him a questioning look and the blond shook his head.

"I'm not getting in the middle of that, but by all means!" he smirked and Steve gave a grumble as he walked forward. "Just keep in mind you are dealing with someone who can be considered a god. So if you punch him in the face, and you hurt your hand, that's why," he shrugged.

"Yeah thanks," Steve rolled his eyes as he ran forward once he got a parachute. He then took a deep breath and jumped out the jet with Naruto giving an appreciative whistle. He then shook his head as he turned around and pressed the hangar button, closing the door. As he sat down he gave a grumble, running his hand through his hair.

"Idiots."

" _I don't think this cage was meant for me_ ,"

" _Meant something much stronger than you,_ "

" _Ah yes, so I've heard. A mindless beast. How desperate are you to call on such lost creatures to defend you?"_

Naruto who was standing off to the side watched as Natasha glanced up towards Banner who frowned in thought. Currently, the three of them along with Thor and Steve were in a room, listening to Fury and Loki speak with each other.

" _How desperate am I_?" Fury asked before he seemingly growled. " _You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun_." He explained. " _You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did._ "

" _Ooh_ ," Loki antagonized. " _It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. Only to be reminded what real power is_." At this Naruto snorted with a roll of his eyes just as Fury walked off.

" _Well let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."_

"He really grows on you doesn't he?"

"Nope. Still can't stand his goofy ass." Naruto responded with a snort as he had his arms crossed. "Loki's gonna drag this out. Thor ol pal, any idea what he's playing at this time?" he asked Thor who seemed to be in thought.

"He has an army called the Chitauri," he answered with Naruto raising a brow. "They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people," he said, looking towards the humans. "They will win him the earth,"

"They will try to win him the earth," Naruto corrected.

"An army? From outer space."

"He's building another portal," Bruce stated before humming, "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." This caught Thor's interest, "He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend,"

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," Natasha spoke up before frowning, glancing towards Naruto. "Along with one of ours,"

"I want to know why Loki let us take him," Steve brought up. "He's not leading an army from here,"

"Loki shouldn't be our focus. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak,"

"Nah you're good doc." Naruto waved Bruce off before turning to Thor, "Thor your brother is a complete dumbass who will never amount to much in his pathetic life," Naruto said with a smile causing Thor to glare at him. "What? Oh come on you know it's true."

"Yes, but he is my brother."

"He killed 80 people in two days," Natasha spoke up.

"He's adopted,"

"Smooth bro, real smooth," Naruto laughed.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium...what do they need Iridium for?" Bruce wondered.

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony spoke up as he walked in with Coulson. "I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland," he said quietly to Coulson. "Keep love alive," he told the man before focusing on the others. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D.," he then passed by Thor and gave a small smirk, "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing,"

Naruto gave a slight chuckle as Tony then looked towards Maria Hill who was also in on the conversation. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants." He said as he walked to the computers. "Raise the mizzenmast, drop the topsails," he ordered the agents below who simply looked at him. "That man is playing Galaga!" this caused others to look towards said man. "He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

He then looked towards the computer on his left and frowned as he covered his left eye, and looked puzzled. "How does Fury even see these?" he asked, turning to Hill who looked unamused.

"He turns."

"Sounds exhausting," he grumbled as he began tapping on the computers. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component that he still needs is a power source of high energy density." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Tony quickly and sneakily put something under the computer as he turned towards them. "Something to kick start the cube,"

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill wondered with a questioning raised brow, trying to be smart. But the way Naruto saw it no one could out smart mouth Tony...or him.

"Last night." Tony answered truthfully. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers," he started but no one seemed to be following along. "Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin," Bruce responded to Steve as he paced back and forth. "Just to break through the Coulomb barrier," he muttered with Tony nodding in agreement.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks english," Tony smiled.

"You mean nerd," Naruto muttered causing the two to look at him. "It's not a bad thing," he added. The two then ignored him as they spoke amongst each other, shaking hands. It seemed to be a nice greeting until Tony messed it up with his smart and rude way.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube," Fury clarified as he walked in the room. "I was hoping you might join him," Fury said to Tony who hummed and nodded lightly.

"I would start with that stick of his," Steve suggested. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon," he stated with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube," Fury said as he then looked around. "And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys,"

"Monkeys?" Thor muttered, a confused look on his face. "I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve said excitedly causing Naruto to laugh while everyone looked at Steve. "I understood that reference," he smiled while Tony rolled his eyes. Tony and Bruce decided to get to work and as the meeting was basically dismissed, Naruto noticed one of the agents going back to playing Galaga.

He could only snort.

"S-slow down,"

Naruto did as told, moving his hands from Natasha's breasts down to her hips, while he nuzzled in the crook of her neck. Currently the two were at one of the blindspots of the Helicarrier, allowing them their short time of intimacy without being spied on.

He could have hung out with Steve, or even contributed to Tony and Bruce's work, perhaps even caught up with Thor...but instead he decided to spend time quality time with his girl, not to mention it was her who pulled him aside with that mysterious gaze of hers. So for the past twenty minutes or so, they've been making out heavily, and Natasha pretty sure she would need another change of panties. Though Naruto didn't touch her skin directly, his hands still worked wonders, as well as his tongue. Hell thinking about it made her want to resume.

Natasha took a few deep breaths, but moaned lightly as Naruto kissed and licked at her neck, making sure not to suck on it so she wouldn't have a hickey. Then the point of sneaking around would be mute. "I don't care for this," he muttered as the thought now crossed his mind. Natasha blinked as she looked at Naruto curiously. "This sneaking around, I don't like it."

"Weren't you a ninja? Don't ninja's sneak around?"

"I'm being serious Nat," Naruto said as he gazed at her, her teasing smile dropped to a small frown. "Knowing I have to hide my care and affection for you away from others is...it makes me feel as if this is some kind of forbidden relationship." He then paused in thought, before questioning her. "This isn't a forbidden relationship, is it?"

"What? No, of course not," Natasha shook her head adamantely. "It's just that...I've never had to include my personal life into my work. I just need to get used to it as all, I apologize its making you feel bad,"

"I understand where you are coming from babe," he expressed, causing her to look at him as she sat on a crate so their eyes were even. "This is new to you, I get it, and I'm not trying to force you or rush you to do anything. I just want to let you know that I personally don't care for this hiding,"

Slowly she nodded her head in understanding. "I don't really like it either you know," she muttered and he raised a brow. "You've only been on the base for less than twenty four hours, and you have the eye of almost every female agent. The way they look at you...well it makes me..."

"Jealous," Naruto finished and she blushed lightly, turning her head and nodding slowly.

"Yeah, that. I want to stand close by you, hold your hand, or even kiss you when I feel like it. But I'm worried about losing the image I've worked so hard to build for myself," Natasha said. "It's the reason why I curved you back on the hangar. As much as I wanted to kiss you, and tell you I missed you, I couldn't because the other agents would have noticed and..."

"You shouldn't really care what they think babe," Naruto suggested and she frowned. "People are always going to talk, whether it's good or bad. They will have something to say. I understand the image you have is important to you, but is it everything? Will you not smile or laugh because it may damage your image?"

"No..."

"Then how can showing your feelings for me be any different? If anything it shows, that while you may be a hard ass, you are a hard ass who can find someone to compliment you," he smiled as he kissed her cheek. "So do as you feel and don't worry about others opinions."

"Okay," Natasha smiled with a nod as she leaned in for a kiss Naruto gladly returned. Once they began to get into it, the kiss picked up a bit in pace, becoming hungry. They moved deeper into the kiss, her arms wrapped tight around his neck while her hands gripped onto his hair, and his hands managing to grab her ass even though she was sitting down. Naturally she gave a pleasured moan as Naruto sucked on her tongue, while his hold on her strengthened. The feeling of being subtly dominated was starting to turn her on, changing her thought of pretty sure she needs new panties to she definitely needs new panties. "Naru..." she managed to whisper out upon separating from his amazing kiss.

"Nat," he responded just as quiet, cheer being detected in his voice. Though it kind of turned into slight worry, "I'm not going too far am I?"

"N-no, you're fine babe," Natasha admitted as she took a calming breath. "I just need to calm down before I lose control," she revealed and he blinked, raising a brow. Seeing this look, she blushed lightly, "Just like its not easy for you, it's not easy for me either! I mean look at you, not to mention the way you make me feel...it's amazing," the red head smiled dazedly.

Chuckling he lightly kissed her, earning a quiet whimper from her, especially as he sucked and pulled on her lip. His lips then ghosted over her cheek as he made his way to her ear, "Well I'm ready when you are sweetheart." In a normal situation that would have calmed her down and reassured her everything was fine. And while everything was fine, it didn't calm her down. In fact it only made her more excited and more willing to give herself to him. He was just so...perfect!

She needed to change the subject quickly before she found herself riding the immortal life out of him. "W-what are we going to do about Loki?" Natasha asked, managing to gain a hold of her confidence. Naruto gazed down at her thigh as he played with her hands.

"You're worried for Barton," he stated and she gave a small nod. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'll make sure of it," Naruto promised making her blink yet smile. "Despite his stupid getup and dumb ideals, Loki is pretty smart when he wants to be. He knows this, which makes it his weakness because he is arrogant," Naruto smirked. "He knows me and Thor pretty well. With Thor he can pull some shit off; that doesn't happy with me because I can detect his bullshit before it even leaves his mouth. Which is why he doesn't like speaking to me, he knows better," he laughed before his eyes focused on her. "Everyone else? He will try to manipulate. So, Black Widow..." Natasha raised a brow as Naruto referred to her moniker with a smirk.

"Use that to your advantage."

"So what is Phase 2?"

"I was wrong director, the world hasn't changed a bit," Steve said with a frown as he stood in the lab before Fury who was currently under fire by suspicious individuals. Naruto who was actually standing not too far away from the door, didn't really give a damn about what was going on, though he understood what was going on. Probably the reason he didn't give a damn was because when some government decided they were billy badass and wanted to flex on the world, he would kick their ass. Even if it was the country he's been fighting for since the Civil War.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce wondered as he looked towards Natasha who walked into the room with Thor, the latter looking lightly confused. Natasha looked like she was on a mission as she gazed cautiously at Banner.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta," Bruce chuckled. "I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you,"

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you,"

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy."

Naruto looked between the two, wishing he had popcorn. Part of him felt he should step in help his girl out but decided she wasn't a girl, she was a woman and could handle this herself. "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Why else?" Naruto snorted, deciding to chime in, earning looks from everyone else. "Because of Thor,"

"Me?"

"Well, not you in particular bud, but people like you and me. People who can be considered gods," Naruto clarified with Fury slowly nodding his head in agreement. "I mean think about it, us 'gods' come around this place and start wreaking the place...what are the poor humans going to do? Scream and run in terror," Naruto scoffed. "With the Tesseract, they have a solution to that problem. An object that can make them weapons to fight back,"

"He's right on the dot," Fury stated. "The worlds filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled." This made Steve frown as he questioned Fury.

"Like you controlled the Cube?"

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor explained and Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"A higher form?"

"Duh," Naruto sounded. "Look this isn't the first time the Tesseract has been on this dumb planet," Naruto told them with Thor nodding his head. "Several millinea, there had been long brutal and bloody wars between the Gods and the Titans. And when I say Titans, I'm not talking just about Kronos and them, no I'm talking about mythical beasts, as well as off-worlders. You're feeble minds can't understand the power the Tesseract holds," Naruto scoffed.

"You forced our hand," Fury tried but Naruto shook his head.

"No, you got nosy."

"It's a nuclear deterrent," Tony spoke up. "Because that always calms things down," he rolled his eyes with Fury turning towards him with an annoyed frown.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark," Fury snipped.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep..."

"Wait, hold on. How is this now about me?"

"I'm curious to that too," Naruto chimed in as he felt the need to defend his godson.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor grumbled but Naruto shook his head, no they weren't.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury demanded.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust,"

"He has a point," Naruto nodded his head, turning his head away from the argument from that was between Steve and Tony. "People who are given gifts and decide to do good things are treated like freaks, when all they want to do is help such a foolish race,"

"Are you boys really that naive?" Natasha chimed in with a look of annoyance. "S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats,"

"I guess that's about 70% of the world then huh?" Naruto snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Does that mean you monitor all the damn governments too? Hell what about the little three year old who is showing early signs of being a psycho? Do you monitor that too?"

"Naruto, not helping!"

"I'm just saying!" Naruto sneered in defense. "So that means Captain America is on threat watch right? Or even me, the only fucking person in this damn world whose been around long enough to save this country or this damn world from extinction more than ya'll can even fathom!"

"We all are! And you were gone for five straight years, did you forget that?"

"Oi! I can't be the only one to wipe the worlds ass every time it takes a shit!"

"You speak of control yet you court chaos!" Thor chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

"That's his M.O, isn't it?" Bruce added causing Fury to look towards him as the arguing started to calm down somewhat and everyone focused on Banner. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb!"

"You need to step away!" Fury pointed.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony wondered as he put his hand on Steve's shoulder causing the man to growl as he shrugged off his hand.

"You know damn well why. Back off!"

"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"Ooh," Naruto sounded with Natasha elbowing him.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you," Steve said with Naruto frowning. "The only thing you really for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire,"

"I agree, but not the point Tony." Naruto chimed in with Natasha elbowing him again.

"Always a way out," Steven snorted. "You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you?" Tony scoffed. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle,"

"Not true!" Naruto defended but neither were listening to him.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

Thor simply laughed in response as he shook his head. "You people are so petty and tiny,"

"Yeah, this is a team." Bruce muttered.

"Agent Romanov, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..."

"Where? You rented my room."

"The Cell was just in case..."

"In case you needed to kill me!" Banner snapped. "But you can't. I know, I tried." This caused looks of somewhat surprise but Naruto sighed as he nodded his head, running his hand through his hair.

"I feel you man," he said earning eyes to turn to him. Naruto simply gazed at the ground as he shrugged, "Sometimes you get low, and you don't see an end. All you feel is pain, anger, sadness...no happiness. You can't care for nobody in fear you might hurt them, when you try to be positive you do. So you do what you can to end it all, but when you can't you isolate yourself," Naruto explained as he then looked up to Fury. "Then when you are somewhat at peace, you have some asshats track you down and demand your help for their own benefit," he glared.

"Finally! Someone who understands!" Bruce grinned darkly. "You want to know my secret Agent Romanov? You want to know how I stay calm?"

"Um...Bruce?" Naruto called and Banner looked towards Naruto to see he was pointing at the scepter...which was in his hand. Then their attention was given to the computer beeping, with Tony noting it was complete. Bruce shook his head and put down the scepter, a look of confusion on his face.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all," Bruce grumbled as he walked passed them, headed to his computer.

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I can get there faster!" Tony chimed.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it," Thor said just as Tony was walking off.

"You're not going alone!" Steve said as he reached for Tony but he smacked away his hand.

"You're going to stop me?"

"Put on the suit, lets find out!"

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit!"

 ** _BOOM!_**

"Ow," Naruto grumbled as he began to stand up rolling his neck as his wounds began to heal. The room had just exploded out of nowhere, knocking them all back, not to mention it felt as if they were slowly falling out of the sky. Naruto came to the conclusion they were under attack. As he shook his head, he saw that things were moving rather fast, he spotted Tony and Steve run off, and Fury was quickly getting back up. Though he couldn't spot Thor, nor could he see Natasha or Bruce.

"YOUR LIFE?!"

Hearing that, he instantly felt a pulse of anger and spike of fear. Instantly having an idea what was going on, he began to head towards the signatures. It wasn't that hard either once he heard a monstrous roar. "Nat!" he called as he jumped down to where she and Bruce fell. Landing down beside her, he could hear the roars and groans coming from Bruce transforming into Hulk. "Got to get you out of here," he muttered as he removed the pipes on her leg, freeing her.

As he helped her up they began running towards the stairs, she wanted to look back but Naruto quickly said, "Don't look back!" so she didn't. However he turned around and delivered a strong punch to Hulk's jaw, sending him flying back with a crash. He then turned back around and grabbed Natasha, and in a flash they were on the bridge. "Stay here! I have to deal with the jolly green giant," he told her, giving her a quick kiss before vanishing in another flash.

When he reappeared he blinked as he looked around, no sign of Hulk. "Maybe I went to the...danger!" but it was too late as Hulk literally ran through the wall and into him, crashing through another wall. With a rolling tumble, Naruto gave a groan. As he got up he snapped his left arm back in place as well as his leg while rolling his jaw. Once everything was set, he looked to see Hulk standing before him with a snarl. "Alright you wanna play?" Naruto shrugged off his jacket. "Let's play!"

Hulk gave a roar as he charged at Naruto and swung a fist, but Naruto dodged it before responding with a round kick to the face, then jumping up and delivering another kick. Once he landed he punched Hulk in the gut, then delivered a strong uppercut, causing the beast to fall with a thud. Hulk got up and rushed at Naruto again who was ready, but before Hulk could attempt to smash him, he was knocked back with a slam to the face from Mjolnir. With that, Hulk flew back and crashed against a jet while Naruto gave a grumble.

"I totally had that,"

"Yeah well...too bad," Thor smirked at his friend. "Jump!" he ordered due to Hulk ripping off a wing and throwing it at them. Thor ducked under it, while Naruto flipped over it; Thor then threw his hammer and Hulk caught it, however he dropped to the ground, not being able to pick it up. As he tried, Naruto came down from the air and delivered an axe kick to Hulk's torso, earning a roar of pain.

"Haha! I win!" Naruto grinned only for him for Hulk to grab him with a crushing grip. "Uh-oh," he whimpered right before Hulk through him up into the ceiling. Seeing the Hammer as a lost cause, Hulk got up and quickly backhanded Thor, who flung himself. With Thor out of the way, Hulk jumped through the small hole, making an even bigger one. As Naruto shook his head about to get up, Hulk snatched him up smashing him and flinging him around the room.

"Damn," Naruto grumbled as he started to get up with Hulk coming after him. Before he decided to respond, he caught sight of the Jet aiming at Hulk who then released fire on the beast. Using this as a distraction Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. When he reappeared in the bridge, he gave a slight stumble as he felt..."Why are we falling?"

"Because Barton cut off the engines, we're losing altitude," Fury told him and Naruto groaned. "Romanov went to go handle Barton, and Stark is..."

"In need of my help," Naruto cut him off as he disappeared in another flash. When he reappeared he was on the edge of the ship. Taking a deep breath, he jumped off the Helicarrier and dove down after a few moments once he was underneath he took another deep breath and controlled the gravity around him. Now basically flying, he made his towards the Helicarrier, "Taju Kage bushin jutsu!" he yelled summoning a good ten-thousand clones. "Alright! You know the deal!"

"AYE!"

All the Naruto's then spread out and began help keep the Heli-carrier afloat, or at least slow the descent. Naruto gripped the carrier and began to grit his teeth simply because "Shit this thing is heavy!" Naruto got out holding up the entire ship.

"Guh!" Naruto grunted as he was starting to sweat buckets. His veins throbbed everywhere, his body turning red. Naruto's closed his eyes to focus, using his powers to decrease the gravity. And it was seemingly working as the rock became a lot less heavier. But it was still fucking heavy. After a few more moments, Naruto felt a slight shift and he released his gravity control on it. All his clones dispelled and he let go; as he fell...

There was a yellow flash.

"I guess this is your own way of coping?"

"Hm?" Naruto raised a brow as he looked to his visitor to see it was Maria Hill. He looked the woman up and down, admitted she was pretty before he turned back around with a shrug. "Not really, just came to clear my thoughts is all," he told her as he took a puff of his cigar. Currently the two were standing outside, Naruto to clear his thoughts and Hill to get some fresh air. "I've dealt with loss before, more than anyone here," he snorted, shaking his head as he took a drag.

"Do you believe they'll pull through? I mean, Loki got away, and he has to be stopped somehow," Hill muttered with Naruto nodding his head but to her he didn't seem really concerned. "You don't look troubled by that thought," she voiced and he chuckled.

"Because Loki is a punk," Naruto shrugged. "He's arrogant when arrogance isn't needed. He relies on his trickery, which I admit he successfully pulled today. However, his tricks can only get him so far. I'm not worried in the least bit," Naruto shook his head. "If these guys don't pull it together, then I'll deal with it myself."

"That doesn't seem very leader like," Hill pointed out and he gave her a glance. "I'm just saying. It's no secret that you are the one with the true leadership skills, despite how immature you may act. You are The General after all," Hill reminded and Naruto sighed as he took another drag.

"Why do people keep calling me that?" he wondered. "I've stopped using that Moniker for a long time now. The General died after the second war," Naruto said strongly. "So I would greatly appreciate it if it wasn't brought up again,"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse that," Hill shook her head with Naruto frowning. "It wasn't just a moniker, it was a symbol, a morale booster. Have majority of the world forgotten? Yes, but it's not their fault." Hill said with Naruto frowned. "As much as I disagree with this...team, I can see it's needed. But there can be no team, if there is no leader. A great capable leader,"

"And how do you know that is even me?"

"Personally? I don't. But I've been told stories on numerous occasions of The General, and how great and awesome he was back in the day. Not only was he strong, skilled and capable, but he was an overall great guy. He didn't just boost morale on the field, but in camp too," Naruto raised a brow at this as she shrugged, "My great grandfather fought in the first world war with you, you saved his life. He wanted to give up, but you told him to never give up and he would return home safely to his family. So he did," Hill smiled.

"There was a reason Fury chose you to lead the team. You don't strictly follow orders like Captain Rogers, nor do you ignore and disobey all the time like Stark. You know when to get serious, and when to have fun; but most of all you have drive. Not the drive to win but to protect your comrades, and that enough makes you a great leader." She then turned to him as he had a thoughtful look. "No matter what you call yourself, you are _The_ General, and you won't be forgotten,"

With that, she left leaving Naruto with something to think about. Though he gave a mutter to himself,

"It's Hokage..."

"Where you been?"

"In my thoughts," Naruto answered as he walked down the hall to see Barton, Natasha and Steve walking down the hall. "Where's the party?"

"New York," Steve told him, earning a raised brow. "It's Loki, he's headed too..."

"Stark Tower? Yeah, I figured," Naruto muttered as he caught up with them and fell in line as they walked down the hall. "Fucking diva. Sup Clint," Naruto nodded to Barton, "Feeling better?"

"Much," he answered with a smirk, fist pounding the blond. He then looked over Naruto's attire, "That's what you're wearing to battle? Jeans and a T-shirt?" he asked, looking over Naruto's attire. The blond hummed as he made a seal, and in a puff of smoke he was in his jounin uniform. "Still goofy looking."

"Yeah well fuck you," Naruto grumbled causing Natasha to giggle. Naruto looked towards his girlfriend and gave a whine, "You think it's goofy too?!" she gave a shrug in response, though had a teasing smirk. "Great, just great."

"Well bud I think it's..."

"You shouldn't say a word twinkle toes!"

"I was going to say its cool,"

"Oh...sorry."

"Asshole."

As they walked in on one of the jets, an agent who was overlooking it noticed them and he stood, "Uh you guys aren't supposed to be in here," but before Naruto could punch him in the face, Steve raised his hand, shaking his head.

"Son, just don't."

They came to New York with blazing guns.

The reason why? Well because the Chitauri army had been set loose and were currently flying around the city causing as much havoc as they could. Thor was fighting with Loki, and Iron man was doing his best to take out as many as he could. People ran in terror as explosions took place in the city.

Naruto who sat in the back of the jet with a standing Steve had his eyes closed as he focused on his battle meditation, doing what he could too boost the morale of his comrades...of his team. After several minutes he took a deep breath and stood up and pressed the hangar door button. He ignored Steve's question of what he was doing, as he stepped off the hangar door, dropping out the jet.

As the wind whistled in his ears while he flew down, gold flames began to circulate around him before totally engulfing him. Upon his transformation the pressure increased from his output of power, and within moments, Chitauri were being destroyed left and right simply moments apart from the golden light zipping through the sky. But despite his quick movements and take outs, only more came through the portal.

He did stop dead in his tracks however when he saw this giant worm fish thing swim it's way out the portal. "Oh hell no," Naruto muttered as he held out his hands. Immediately forming in his hands were Bijudama's, but not only that wind started to gather around the bijudamas, forming Bijudama Rasenshuriken. "Take this!" he roared, throwing the two constructs of energy. The two zipped through the air and much to shock and relief, the attack landed, causing an explosion that easily dwarfed a regular bijudama. The shockwave that came from the attack made the earth shake, not to mention sucked in and wiped out the nearby Chitauri.

Satisfied, but pretty sure another would come, Naruto turned his attention to the havoc that was going down. He was pretty sure there were civilians trapped, and considering there was nothing but explosions popping up with blaster fire raining down on them, they didn't seem to be able to get out. Clapping his hands together, Naruto created a good ten thousand clones or so, all of them scattered around. "Lets move people!" he ordered and the clones got to work. Not only did they free and guide the civilians, but they also fought back against the Chitauri.

In a flash, Naruto stood in front of Steve, Natasha and Barton who were currently hiding behind a car. "Alright, I currently have clones on the job, but extra help would be great. Barton I'm going to..." Naruto stopped as ground troops of the Chitauri began shooting at them. Naruto growled as he turned around and held up his hand before balling his fist. The team watched in disgust as tall the Chitauri's heads popped at the same time. "As I was saying, I'm taking you to the skies." Just as he said that, Thor landed before them. "Good you're here, status?"

"The barrier surrounding the cube is impenetrable,"

"Which means we have to deal with these guys, which we deal with as a team," Naruto said ending any discussion on the matter. "Loki is going to keep this shit focused on us, which is what we need. Without him, those shits can run wild," Naruto muttered as he looked around. "Alright, we got Stark up top along with Barton and I," Naruto began. "Thor you do your best to kill those suckers as soon as they step out of that bitch. Rogers, you and Widow will stay down here with the clones, make sure no civilian gets in the crossfire and..." he stopped as he heard a motorcyle engine and turned to see Bruce riding it, as he pulled up to them. "Good, we got Banner with us too."

"So this all seems...horrible." Banner muttered as he walked up to them and they met up with him.

"I've seen worse," Natasha commented with a studying look.

"Sorry,"

"No, we could use a little worse."

"Agreed," Naruto nodded, "Now suit up. I sense that a party is coming to us," Naruto said and just as he said that, turning the corner came Iron Man, with another one of Chitauri fish or whatever hot on his tail. Natasha frowned as she shook her head.

"I don't see how that's a party."

"Dr. Banner," Steve spoke up as Banner walked towards it. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry," he suggested. As Banner walked towards it he gave a small smirk.

"That's my secret, Captain." He then turned back around and easily transformed into Hulk, "I'm always angry!" with that said, he punched the beast right in the snout, causing it to flip over and it's armor to fall off. Iron Man quickly sent a missile towards it, blowing it up, effectively killing it. Naruto grabbed Natasha, protecting her from debris then looked up. All of them were now gathered together forming a circle, looking quite cool actually. Hulk gave a monstrous roar, while Iron man floated above them, Barton readied his bow, Thor had a good grip on his hammer, Steve's shield was up, Widow had her guns out and Naruto was crouched ready to take off with a smirk.

"Guys," Natasha called and they looked up to see two more Chitauri fish swim out the portal along with more Chitauri. Naruto frowned as he looked at the portal, studying with his crimson eyes. "Do we have a plan still?"

"Until we can close that damn portal, containment is our priority," Naruto told them. "So change of plans. Barton, on the roof to call out patterns and strays. Stark, you have perimeter, anything gets more than three blocks out, turn it to ash," with that Tony took off with Barton. "Thor, plans the same, kill anything that steps out as best you can." Naruto then looked towards Steve and Widow, "The plan is the same for you two. Hulk," he called causing the green beast to look towards him. "Smash."

With a grin, Hulk wasted no time in doing so. Naruto then crouched and began to take off, but before he could Natasha stopped him. He was a bit surprised when she kissed him. It was quick, but it was still full and passionate; pulling away she gave him a true beautiful smile that he always cherished. "Good luck,"

"Stay safe," he wished before he blasted off into the sky. As he did so he outstretched his arms and more Bijudama Rasenshuriken's were formed. He threw both at each Chitauri fish, before creating a fourth one and throwing it towards the portal. Once Thor's lightning had dispersed, his bijudama exploded, taking out any more enemies. He then spun around and delivered a round kick to one Chitauri. Naruto then noticed one Chitauri fish headed towards a building to go straight through it, but he wasn't going to have that. So what did he do? He flashed right underneath it, and pressed his hand against it, and in a flash it was gone. It did however reappear several miles away high in the sky and he fired a bijudama at it, erasing it from existence.

After that he continued on to zip through the sky, handling as many as he possibly could, but there was just too many. That portal needed to be taken down but seeing as there hasn't be a plan made to figure that out yet they were stuck with this. Rolling his neck as he flew he gave a hum in thought. It was time to initiate Flash Siege. "This is so gonna tire me out," he muttered before he created one-hundred thousand clones. "Scatter!"

It would take a minute or two for them all to be scattered. So in the mean time, he landed on another fish with Hulk and Thor, battling the Chitauri on board. Naruto then jumped forward and brought a chakra fist down upon it's head, causing it to slam into the ground, dead. He then vanished in another flash and flew beside Widow who was on one of the crafts. As she flew, he took care of her pursuers before moving on towards his next targets who were cornering some stray civilians. Once he took them out, he felt a clone dispel.

"Good," he nodded. Sending a thought to all of his clones, they did as told. The other Avengers watched as objects that looked to be knives thrown into the air. Then there was nothing but a mass golden flash. Naruto gritted his teeth as he traveled from kunai to kunai, taking down each and every Chitauri nearby. The rapid speed and use of the technique was putting a strain on his body, but it was getting the job done as they chitauri corpses were dropping like flies.

Currently Hulk was being bombarded with fire, and in a single wave, they were destroyed. Iron man was being jumped by Chitauri on the ground, and with a single kick they were scrap. "Hokage! We got a missile headed for the city in three!" Tony told Naruto before he vanished again.

"Aye," Naruto acknowledged as he went on to the next target. Steve had just been shot, and before anymore shots could be fired at him or Thor, their bodies exploded from a golden flash. He then flashed to the area Barton had been and took care of them too, and once his team was relatively fine he focused on incoming missile. When he did, he saw Tony zipping through the city headed towards the portal while carrying the missile. As Tony neared the portal, Naruto gave a frown and vanished in a flash.

When he reappeared he found himself in space, right beside Tony who had a seal on his armor. "I'm not letting you die," he told his godson who was quickly passing out as his systems were shutting down. Naruto pressed his hand against Tony's suit and in a flash Tony was gone. He then gave a sigh as he turned to see the missile shoot off, his body finally giving way to the strain. He was even out of power to the point he returned back to his normal state. Naruto watched the explosion happen and he closed his eyes with a smile.

"Yay, we won."

The Avengers gave relieved smiles as they saw a yellow flash right before the closing portal. "Son of a gun," Steve smirked as he saw Iron man fall towards the ground. Thor however's smile turned into a frown as he noticed something odd, then Steve noticed. "Why isn't he slowing down?"

Thor immediately got ready to go catch him, but there was no need as Hulk caught him instead, the two crashing to the ground. Hulk pushed him over but Tony was unresponsive. "Is he breathing?" Steve wondered as he and Thor jogged up and flipped him over. Steve removed his mask and saw that Tony was unconscious, not breathing. Their stomachs began to sink, as they came to the only conclusion.

"GRAAAH!"

"AH!"

Then Hulk woke him up. Tony gave slight pants as he looked around to see those gathered around him. "What the hell?" he gasped before he took a deep breath. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me," Tony hoped. Then his eyes widened, "Wait! Where's Naruto?!"

"What?" Steve asked, confused. Thor look confused too, and Natasha who could hear over the earpiece was just as confused. "What are you talking about? Naruto is right..." he then paused as he looked around for his friend. "Wait, where is Naruto? He should have been with you, I mean he flashed you here but..."

" _Oh my god. NARUTO!_ " Natasha screamed over the com link, and they looked up to see Naruto's body free falling to the ground, however he didn't look like he was in control. " _Thor! Please!_ " Natasha pleaded and the thunder god was on it, but it was too late as Naruto crashed to the ground with a resounding boom. Immediately Steve took off and Tony was trying to manage to get up.

When Steve and Thor arrived to the scene, they saw Naruto laying in a crater completely unconscious with his body completely broken. His skin was pale and quite frankly looked like a corpse. Steve called for his friend, and slid down the crater, headed towards him but upon getting a closer look, he had to stop. His heart practically stopped upon seeing his best friend in such a state. "Naruto," Steve and Thor heard a whisper.

Looking back they saw a completely heart stricken, pale, shocked and horrified Natasha as she stood at the top of the crater. Real hot pained tears left her eyes as she found strength to run to Naruto's side. She kneeled and delicately shifted his head to her lap, silently sobbing over him. Despite knowing his immortality, it honestly looked as if he wasn't ever going to wake up; as if he had reached his limit. Natasha couldn't even find words to describe how much pain she was in right now, or anything she could say.

The others were in the same boat at the moment. Hulk who was quietly calming down was silent, Tony who had finally seen his father figure was in denial, Steve was still in the same spot, and Thor was speechless. Even the wind had stopped blowing, there was no sound just silent seemingly dead air. Then for some strange reason they all began to feel warmth. There was a flash of white light from behind them, and they couldn't help but look towards it. Once it died down, Thor's eyes widened in complete shock and he immediately kneeled, "Lady Amaterasu." He greeted humbly, yet still in a sullen tone.

Amaterasu smiled softly as she walked forward, "Please stand Thor Odinson. You have my respect for the battle you have fought today." With that she bowed her head and Thor simply bowed his even lower in thanks. She then continued walking down the crater headed over to Naruto who was still being held by Natasha. "You have all fought a great battle today, color me impressed." She then knelt down and gave a sigh. "Oh Naruto-kun," Amaterasu shook her head softly as she looked at her love. "Always have to be the hero,"

"W-who are y-you?" Natasha barely managed out with a whisper. Amaterasu met eyes with the woman, and interest twinkled within them. It only took the goddess a second to study her, and a smile spread across her lips. So this was the one he's chosen? Understandable.

"I am Amaterasu, a goddess," Amaterasu informed kindly, shocking those around besides Thor. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Natalia Romanoff, Naruto-kun has spoke very highly of you. I'm happy to see he wasn't disappointed," she chuckled, causing Natasha to raise a brow. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's time to take Naruto-kun back."

"Back? Back where?" Natasha wondered as her grip tightened on the blond. Amaterasu's smile lessened a bit as she tilted her head.

"Why back home of course. He's spent enough time in this realm, it's time for him to come back home," Amaterasu stated as she moved to grab her love but Natasha held him away from her, a glare on her features.

"No!" she barked causing Thor's eyes to widen. "W-what if he isn't ready to go back? I'm not letting you take him from me!" Natasha snarled at Amaterasu who looked amused.

"Widow, do you realize who you are talking too?" Thor warned. "This is Lady Amaterasu! The Goddess of Sun and the gods! She's basically the boss! It would be smart to not disrespect her," Thor advised but Natasha wouldn't budge.

"I must be the biggest idiot in the world then because I don't give a damn who she is! I'm not letting her take Naruto away! Besides how I'm supposed to just take her word for it?" Natasha demanded. "Maybe another time lady, but not today!" the woman refused.

"Black Widow!"

"It's okay Thor," Amaterasu calmed him, raising a hand. Her eyes never left Natasha's, her smile hadn't vanished either. "You love him, don't you?" Natasha's eyes widened quite a bit at the statement while the goddess shrugged. "It's quite normal to fall for him, even in a such a short time," she muttered, running her hand against his cheek. "You think you've set up so many walls for no one to get through, but he simply manages to break them all down,"

"I-I do," Natasha admitted, speaking from her heart.

Amaterasu's gaze never ceased and her smile became one of understanding and kindness. "Then show him. Naruto has waited a very long time for you, Natalia Romanoff. I believe he's waited for your love long enough," Amaterasu stated before looking down at the blond. "I will leave him here, but just know I can take him back any time I wish. If you won't love him, he has several others who will for eternity, I included. This is your shot, Romanoff, don't miss."

Amaterasu then raised her hand and it was engulfed by white flames. She pressed her hand against his forehead, and gazed down at him with a soft loving smile. The white flames soon traveled up and around Naruto's body and after several more moments she removed her hand. Before their very eyes, his body looked good as new. Leaning down, she gave a lingering kiss to his forehead before smiling and silently mouthing some words. Standing up, Amaterasu turned to the other Avengers. "Good work today, Avengers. But know, this is only the first of many battles...to come." With that said, she met eyes with Natasha and gave a wink before vanishing in black flames. Not too long after she left, a groan was heard and eyes were focused on Naruto who was waking up. He gave a stretch and a yawn before rubbing his eyes, sitting up. Several moments passed and he gave them a blank look.

"What?"

 **Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Slowly blue eyes opened, and they quickly shut due to the sunlight peering in the room, brightening the room.

Naruto gave a groan, grumbling to himself about the sun. He turned a bit and closed his eyes, but something felt strange. It wasn't uncomfortable, or bad, in fact it felt...very nice. He felt happy actually, as if he knew he was close to accomplishing a mission of some sort. Wondering why he was feeling this way, he opened his eyes a bit and they softened.

Laying before him, resting their head on the other pillow, was Natasha. She looked peaceful, even content as she slept. Her wonderful full supple lips were slightly parted, the muscles in her face completely relaxed. Her hair was somewhat disheveled but that was expected. Her body was rather close to his, their legs intertwined while her full bountiful lovely breasts were nearly pressing against his own chest.

As he gazed at her, he couldn't help but think how similar yet different Natasha was to his other loves as she slept. In fact her aura was simply familiar to all of theirs, from Sakura to Amaterasu; yet it was her own. He also couldn't help but think of the last week they had spent together, simply enjoying each other's company. They had yet to actually leave the penthouse Naruto had rented since his previous hotel room was trashed due to the battle.

Fury had given Natasha a month to two month leave, not just for her sake, but Naruto's as well. It was honestly one of the best thanks Fury could give him, because other than giving him time to spend with Natasha, there was nothing else he would want. So one month for her, and one month for him, giving them two months to spend with each other and do as they pleased.

There would be no contact from S.H.I.E.L.D. unless it was a very important and threatening emergency. They would practically be left alone, which Naruto would take advantage of. But they weren't the only ones. Tony was doing his own thing with Pepper, Bruce was somewhere, Steve was keeping himself busy by working with S.H.I.E.L.D., Barton was somewhere that only Natasha had a guess at, and Thor was back in Asgard.

Naruto had a pretty good feeling that they would team up again soon, but right now he didn't care. He simply cared about himself and Natasha. For the past week they've done nothing but cuddle, make out, binge watch, sleep and eat. Since they had never left once left the room, Naruto has simply worn basketball shorts while Natasha wore one of his big shirts and panties.

It made him smile often each time he thought about how comfortable she was getting with him. Though they still had yet to see each other naked or have sex, the physical chemistry was simply growing stronger. And while he might simply crave the opportunity to take Natasha completely, he was perfectly content carrying out her wishes on waiting. However it seemed as of late she's been having difficulty on her own wishes.

"What are you grinning about?" he heard and his gaze focused on Natasha who was waking up with a small cute yawn. Naruto smiled as she slowly opened her eyes, gazing back at him. "Good morning," she greeted softly and he returned it along with a soft kiss.

"Good morning," he voiced. He then brought her a bit closer to him as he spoke, "And I was just thinking about how great it is to have someone sleeping beside me after so long." Natasha couldn't help but smile at his words as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. There was a peaceful silence between them for a few minutes before Naruto broke it as an idea came into his head. "If you could go any place in the world, where would you go?"

Natasha gave a hum in thought with Naruto waiting patiently. She then gave a shrug, "I don't know really. There isn't many places I haven't been," she said before looking up at him kissing his chin. "But I'm happy where I am at right now,"

"In bed?"

"In your arms dummy," Natasha rolled her eyes while Naruto chuckled. "What about you?" she asked with a small smile. Naruto hummed as he closed his eyes in thought but he gave a shrug as he then gazed into her eyes.

"Being by you is fine by me," he told her truthfully and for some reason, Natasha couldn't help but blush. Naruto gave a smile as he stroked her cheek lightly, gazing into her eyes, "So I'll go anywhere. However the question wasn't for me babe," he chuckled and Natasha smirked. "But since you won't answer, I'll just come up with my own." Natasha blinked as Naruto rolled out of bed and walked off.

"Babe?" Natasha called but didn't get a response. "Naruto?" she tried and she gave a groan. She really didn't feel like getting up and was comfortable where she was. But this guy just made things difficult. After a minute or so, she gave a grumble and stood up, walking to where he just walked. "Naruto!" she called, leaving the bedroom. And as soon as she did, her eyes were wide to where she found herself.

Beneath her feet and between her toes she felt the beautiful clean white sand, while her eyes gazed at the calm crystal clear blue waves that ran up shore. Against her cheek she could feel the cool soft breeze. Natasha then relaxed when she felt arms wrap around her from behind, and she knew exactly who they belonged too. As he kissed her cheek, he whispered in her ear,

"Welcome to paradise."

After Naruto made a very wonderful breakfast, the two played a rather entertaining game of chess with Naruto beating her three times before she finally gave up with a huff claiming he cheated and stormed off, leaving a laughing Naruto. Once they were done with chess they used the jet ski's, then hiked the mountains several times, finding waterfalls to jump in. Several times she would hop on Naruto's back, riding him as he ran through the jungle only to soar across a ledge, causing them to both fall into the water fall.

They even tried Chess again only for Natasha to lose even more causing her to huff in annoyance and Naruto to laugh some more. She did beat him a checkers though, and even a couple times at connect four, causing him to comically smack away or flip the board making her laugh.

It was even more fun when Naruto used his powers to bring in big waves which they surfed too…but since both didn't know how to surf it was rather hard and comical…but it was fun. It was like being the kid the two never were.

But despite having fun like a kid, the two sure did not see the other that way. Often times they would find themselves gazing or being caught gazing at the other. Though there was no "Tension" between them, the sexual tension was rising and it starting to be quite hard to keep from jumping each other. Even their long overworked make out sessions were no longer doing the trick, in fact it was making things worse.

So to keep their minds off it, they busied themselves with physical activities. And while they were fun, both could only think of one thing that would be even more fun. It was the end of their second night, and they were currently on the beach, having a campfire, roasting marshmallows.

There was silence between them, though it was a relaxing silence rather than an awkward one. Both Naruto and Natasha gazed at the fire, holding their marshmallows over the fire, enjoying the soothing sounds of the waves.

"What is this place?" Natasha finally asked, gaining Naruto's attention. The entire time she never asked, just went with the flow, but now she was curious. This place felt like true paradise after all. Natasha honestly was having the greatest time of her life, as she had never laughed and smiled so much. She felt free, unbound by politics, rules and war. The only pain she felt was from laughing to hard, the only suffering she was put through was Naruto's quick wild decisions when he wanted to jump off a cliff, and the only death that took place was the death of her sadness and of her fear.

Just by this single day or so spent, she wanted to spend the rest of her days on this paradise with this man. And knowing him, if she simply asked he would grant her wish. But she couldn't do it, she couldn't will herself to put herself through that, not when she still had a duty. But didn't change her mind on staying here. This place was gorgeous.

"Akuna Matata," Naruto told her with a small smile, causing her to blink. Akuna Matata? Did he mean the same phrase from… "Yes the same phrase from Lion King. No worries," he clarified and Natasha couldn't help but laugh. "Laugh all you want Nat, but that name is perfect for this place." Natasha giggled but she couldn't help but agree, it was really fitting.

"This place was given to me as a gift from the gods," Naruto began, his smile still remaining. "My own little island of paradise, a place only I could reach, out of harms way from the touch of man. My sanctuary," he explained and Natasha smiled lightly. "It wasn't until recently I remembered it existed,"

"So you brought me here?"

"Yes. I wanted to share this piece of me with you," Naruto expressed genuinely. "It's tradition for me," he shrugged lightly and Natasha raised a brow. "Only those I truly love and trust have stepped foot on this amazing place. I've always feared some just might not take care of it and love it the way that I do, the way it should be."

"Love?" Natasha whispered softly to herself, causing Naruto to raise a brow as he gazed up at her. Natasha was silent for several minutes before she spoke again, "Naruto…do you know a woman named…Amaterasu?" her eyes flickered up at him to see he had a slightly blank expression, focused on the fire. There was silence for several moments before he nodded his head.

"I do. She's my wife."

This shocked Natasha and she frowned quite a bit, looking down at the fire. "I've lived a very very very long time Nat. I've taken on more wives than I can really count, and sired more children than someone ever could. Even though I loved all my wives and all my children, Amaterasu being one of them," he explained. "I have a complicated past. But just because it is, doesn't mean I don't love you any less,"

"Love? You love me?" Natasha questioned as she looked up to Naruto confused. Naruto gazed into her eyes and she gazed back, the two silent for several minutes before she spoke again. "Oh my god, you love me." Naruto had a smile on his face as he nodded his head he then stood up while she sat in shock.

He took off his shirt, headed towards the water, staring up at the full moon. Natasha gazed at the fire for what seemed like forever, deep in her thoughts. They were mostly circulating around what she told Amaterasu, what Naruto just told her, and how he's made her feel since they met.

So why was she scared? Was she truly scared of being abandoned? Or that if Naruto found out her truth he would no longer love her? Or maybe the fact that despite him loving her, she might not never be able to return his feelings as much as she wanted too, because she didn't know how too? There was so many factors that could go into why she was scared. But at the end of the day, none it should matter, and none of it really did matter as much as she thought it would. She was sure Naruto wouldn't disappoint her, and that he wouldn't allow her to disappoint him. So…

She made her choice.

Natasha stood up and faced in the direction where Naruto was standing, still gazing up at the moon in thought. With a small smile, she began to undress until she was completely naked. The soft cold breeze brushing against her skin, making her nipples a bit hard. That was it…and it was a choice she knew she would not regret. Without further ado, she silently walked to him, entering the water, ignoring it's chilling state and the shivers going up her spine.

Natasha soon stood behind Naruto who apparently was so focused, he never turned around. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she pressed her chest against his back and kissed his shoulder while feeling on his muscled chest a bit. Naruto seemed to snap out of his trance and caressed her hand. Within a few minutes he turned around and was stunned to see that she was completely naked allowing him to see her sexy naturally gorgeous naked body.

"I am yours for the taking Naruto Uzumaki, and I always will be as long as you love me how you love me now. I'm trusting you," Natasha told him in soft yet serious tone, and Naruto could sense her fear, but her hope as well. "I love you…now, I want you to do one thing for me," Naruto peered down so their lips were nearly touching, his arms wrapping around her in a protective yet loving hold. Their eyes kept even as Natasha then leaned towards him.

"Love me…"

"Always."

Natasha moaned as she found herself with Naruto in the bedroom, she rubbed down his chest and abs she pushed him to sit on the bed. He soon found her straddling his lap with her arms around his neck. Leaning down she pulled him in for a kiss, a kiss that has been long overdue.

From the way the two vibed off each other, it was clear they were both hungry for the other. Natasha gave a moan as Naruto sucked on her tongue while she ran her fingers through his hair. His hands trailed down her back and gripped her ass; almost as if enjoying the feeling of her flesh in his hands, he got a bit rougher which only turned Natasha on more as he pulled on her bottom lip and traveled to her neck sucking on her skin so he could taste her more and more.

As Natasha felt her pussy getting wet from such actions, she got off his lap and was now on her knees. She pulled down his pants and then lowered her head onto his cock, taking his full length. She licked all around and sucked hard, then started placing tender soft kisses all over his cock while still working her hand on it. She moved down lower and started to lick his balls, being sure to take care of him. She took them into her mouth and started to suck on them as well. He moaned loudly, feeling an orgasm quickly approaching.

Natasha was able to sense it too, so she let her boyfriend's balls drop from her mouth and replaced it with his head. She moved her tongue around the rip of his head slowly and sensuously. She did her best to wrap her tongue around his entire cock and squeezed while slurping on his cock. Naruto gave a groan and after several long moments, he couldn't take anymore and fired a large glob of cum into her mouth. Natasha greedily swallowed it and continued to drink down the rest.

Naruto gave a small huff as she pulled away, unwrapping and sliding against her tongue as she did. Once he was 'free' he quickly switched their positions, so now that he was on his knees and eye level with her red pubic hair and moist slit. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a whimper moan from his girlfriend. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, and Natasha moaned louder, even calling his name. She gave a hiss as she felt his tongue push into her, he tasted her juices and pushed in further getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible, swirling around.

Natasha was losing her sense of reason as she moaned and wriggled about, though her hands were firm on his head, pushing him in more. She needed this, she truly did. She thrust her hips forward and that sent her over the edge as her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over his face and into mouth not that he minded. He drank her up before pulling away and positioning himself at her entrance. He rubbed the head against her lips which had somewhat spread on their own showing their eagerness. "I need you love," Natasha called out with a pout. "I need your love,"

"You will always have it," Naruto responded as he pushed himself into her and her body tensed bracing herself for the slight pain and huge amount of pleasure she was receiving from taking her boyfriend after what felt like forever. She was tight like a vice, and warm as a summer's noon. His hands went to her hips and he gripped them comfortably and began to move his hips in a provocative motion that made her grit her teeth and growl.

"Naruto!" Natasha growled out as he began to thrust forward without relent, his grip tightening as he was losing himself in his lust. "Ah! Uh! More! Yes!" Natasha commanded as she gripped the sheets, ripping them as he claimed her. Then mid thrust, the two were flipped so she was now riding him, allowing her to be in control.

Her hips swayed in a dance all her own, her ass rubbing against his thighs as she did. A hand braced against his abs as she moaned for him loudly, using the maneuver to have his cock hit all the places that needed to be hit. Her other hand reached down and grabbed one of his own and had it plant on her breast. "Mhm!" she hummed louder as his strong palm pressed against her nipple, covering it like a shield. She began to do various movements, becoming unpredictable to him but to her she was moving with a set of dance moves she had mastered for herself.

His other hand followed the previous' movements, gripping it as best as he could. He squeezed, her flesh flowed between his fingers. He tweaked and pulled on her nipples to her joy, getting moans and groans in a throat manner as she now began to bounce as well as ground onto him. Whenever his hips would buck up, she would force them back down with her hand just above his pelvic region and her powerful hips.

She writhed, ground and bounced upon him, her breasts kept in hold by him. One hand planted on him and the other now reached to rub her cute little clit. Her arms pressed close together forced her tits together as well, creating a powerful cleavage to which Naruto would stare at intently. She started to wail her moans and shudders, it didn't matter who would hear because she only got louder and louder. Soon her stomach felt that tightening and she pulled herself all the way up until just the head was in her, and then she slammed herself back down hard and fast. Thankfully her skill allowed her to go straight down, and the moment she hit his hips, she came, her pussy forcing around him like a vice. After coating his cock in her honey, she moved to let him slip out, still hard. Her breasts hit against his face and her pussy was directly above his face as she had his dick in front of her face.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and began teasing her with his movements, though she was enjoying it all the same. Her breasts were firmly cupped and massaged as he focused on his work, doing his best to please her to the best of his abilities. His tongue moved slow and gradually got more aggressive and curious delving into her depths and making sure to leave no fold untouched.

Gripping the head board, she rode his face with wild desire. She arched her back to fill his hands even more with her luscious chest. Growling and screaming all at his last breath she came, she was glowing with praise of his excellent work as she climbed off him, his face drenched with sweat and her sweet juices. Natasha gave a giggle as she licked his face clean before sprawling out on the bed with a happy sigh.

"We're not finished yet." Naruto lifted her legs, spreading them in a deliberate manner, until she was exposed to him once again. Without hesitation or asking questions, he plunged himself inside of her and began to pound with wanton abandon. She of course thrust back with an equal and quite eager energy. She cooed as their hips met, he went faster and faster driving her back to the recesses of her thoughts, back to that mind bending bliss she was trapped within moments before the assault on her pussy. He wasn't making love to her right now, he was fucking her, claiming her. Natasha loved every second of it.

As Naruto slowed his pace for the first time since they had gone back to the fun, his hand moved with deliberate speed away from her leg, towards another sensitive spot on her body. He began to rub a finger around the small bud of her ass, and pushed into her small, tight ass, causing her smile to turn into a surprised expression while she moaned. His fingers pulled away from her bud and dipped into the silky wet folds of her pussy, withdrawing a sample of her juices. He wiped the nectar around her asshole, lubing it as best as possible. He repeated this process over and over for the next few minutes as he continued to pound into his girlfriend, his eyes locked onto hers the entire time.

Without warning, he backed up, grabbed Natasha by the torso and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, causing a high pitched squeal to rise form her throat. He cupped the bottom of her ass with one hand, lifting her slightly into the air before giving it a light slap. "Oh!" Natasha voiced, her eyes growing a bit wide. Naruto had leaned forward and shoved his tongue into her asshole, sending a surprising shock of pleasure through Natasha. "I-I l-love oh~!"

he simply sucked, kissed, licked and probed her. He pleasured one of the dirtiest and most private regions without hesitation or fail, and was encouraged by her moans. Finally she was read, and Naruto rose to his knees, gently squeezing her ass he lined his cock up with her asshole and slowly pressed it in. "Ah! Unh! EeEE!" her scream like moans simply emboldened him. He would press in less than an inch, and wait for her to get used to it, wait until he felt every inch of her, wait until he realized that yes, he was about to completely violate one of the worlds most beautiful woman…and she was going to let him.

Another inch, then another, and another, then another until his whole size was nearly in and Natasha was completely silent. She was in pain, confusion, bliss, pleasure, a daze and in shock. She felt like a virgin all over again! She loved it! "Slowly…please."

"Of course love," Naruto groaned lightly as he gave a smile. It was really trying not to instinctively go hard as fuck simply because it felt so good. He pulled out with the same deliberate process he used going in then repeated that. Over and over, inch by inch, he waited till his girlfriend grew more comfortable to cease hissing and growling at every moment. Soon she seemed to only groan and moan. Then with one fast motion he thrust his whole self back into her.

"Oh shit!" she jumped, tensing a bit. "Damn!" he pulled out with the same speed. More cries of pain or pleasure he couldn't tell, and slightly didn't care, but he continued his pace. As long as she wasn't saying no, it didn't really matter. "Naruto!" she gasped, this was new to her, it wasn't entirely awful, but it was still a little painful.

He thrust into her one more time, then bent over her. He began to nibble behind her ear, a hand sought out her nipple, his other hand, her pussy. He began to gently rub and tease her, he lightly blew into her ear. "You're a goddess," he whispered in her ear and Natasha blushed lightly as she felt her heart beat a little quicker. "You're amazing. I love you, I love everything about you," he whispered as he gently thrust more and more and Natasha was feeling herself about to cum just from his words. "I need you my beloved."

Her body responded. It took a bit, but soon, her ass began small thrusts back onto Naruto's cock. Minutes passed and he pulled back up. Soon she was moaning as before, her body building towards that release. Naruto's hips slamming into her ass, building towards a crescendo of monstrous proportions that could have not been achieved by any man or woman lesser than them. Moans turned to guttural animal grunts, and Natasha smiled thanking whatever it was that drove Naruto to be the Adonis he was. Her King. Her mate. Her true love.

Naruto had worked his girlfriend into a frenzy, one, two, one, two, a steady rhythm built, increasing in speed, in intensity. His eyes closed, Naruto's mind drifted from the love beneath him. His mind drifted elsewhere, creating an image in his head that caused him to release a deep, baritone roar, one matched by Natasha' soprano. She moaned, reaching her peak, her climax. Naruto quickened his pace, his eyes shut.

Her world had exploded. It wasn't better because of what they were doing. It was better because of how they were doing it. Not only was she his girlfriend and his beloved, his mate; but she was his bitch, his fuck meat, his toy and she loved it. They were animals, Mutants, male and female, and they were nature's vision. It was glorious. She thrust her ass back onto Naruto's cock, experiencing yet another orgasm. Naruto screamed incoherently as his cock released a torrent of cum in her that filled her anal cavity, and even spilled out, dripping into her greedy pussy.

They were trapped in a position of ascribed to intense carnal acts. Still statues, still as the most uncouth painting, their naked bodies glistened with their sweat, their eyes rolled back into their heads. It was one of the greatest experience of their married lives. Soon they fell to the bed, their breathing labored. Natasha wrapped an arm over Naruto, followed by a leg around his own. "That was…other worldly," she said, licking his earlobe. She snuggled closer into him and drifted off to sleep. Naruto kissed her softly, before he closed his own eyes.

Hours later, they opened again as he felt the light of the sun peek through the blinds and shine on his face. He withheld a grumble as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Naruto flexed his fingers and rolled his shoulder and looked to his side to see Natasha's back to him as she slept on her side. Naruto smiled upon seeing her naked back and laid back down for a few moments. He then gained an idea and stood up, creating two clones wordlessly, he sent them to do their task while he himself got to work. He studied Natasha and debated on how he was going to get his job done.

Though she had become much more comfortable during their stay together, she was still cautious and quite easy to rouse. Naruto then focused directly on her, sensing her emotions to discover she was calm, joyful, yet as he predicted, on alert. So with his powers he began to lower the factors that made her so alert, for the time being of course. As he did so he could see her visibly relax and she even made his job a bit easier as she turned over, now laying on her back, though was still asleep. Naruto smiled as he then began to crawl on the bed and removed the covers comfortably allowing him to admire her beautiful naked form.

He bit his lip out of appreciation and after a few more moments he finished and kissed his way down to her stomach leaving soft gentle kisses, visually admiring her abs before his kisses became long and wet, as he licked his way down to her sex.

He wrinkled his nose a bit as the tip of it felt her curls. Gazing at them, he ran a two of his fingers through them, admiring the feel and softness of it. Just about everyone had fetishes, some strange, some normal. While weird people were into watching their girl get sexed by another, or like smelling armpits, Naruto liked when girls had a nice amount of pubic hair. Yeah shaven was nice and all, but there was something about it that made him feel like he was about to sex a girl who hadn't gone through puberty yet...it was kind of a turn off really.

So he showed Natasha his appreciation by playing with the patch of curls before he lowered his head, coming fact to face with her moist pussy. He admired her pink lips that looked as if they were begging to receive a kiss. He readily complied. His lips met with her bottom lips, giving it a gentle kiss which caused Natasha to suck in a breath of air. Naruto gave a long hard lick to her pussy, and she whimpered but he continued on. His tongue delve in between the folds and wiggled while inside, while he also squeezed on her clit which was by now completely out to say hi.

The blond sucked on each lip, letting go with a pop to move on to the next. Natasha was now waking up as her back was starting to arch. Moments later she was now fully awake as She just about screamed at the top of her lungs when he pressed his tongue on her clit before sucking on it directly. Natasha reached her orgasm, filling Naruto's mouth with her juices. Without any complaint or hesitation, Naruto swallowed the juices and lapped up the rest till there was none left. Natasha gave a few pants to catch her breath.

Pulling his lips away from her pair of lips, Naruto looked up into her eyes with a devious yet loving smirk, "Good morning." Natasha licked her lips as she gave a light giggle, her eyes filled with resolved joy.

"Good morning." Natasha responded before she raised a brow, "You're not finished are you?" she asked as Naruto leaned up, allowing her to see his full naked glory, and that he was standing at full attention. Her smile widened as desire began to appear in her eyes. "Oh…wonderful," she breathed as she spread her legs a bit more. "Please, go on…"

Hovering over her, Naruto grabbed his manhood, and directed it right at the Natasha's entrance. Both took a deep breath, and Naruto pushed his way inside, earning a hitch of breath and the tension of muscles from Natasha.

Natasha wrapped her legs around him and kissed him while their fingers interlaced with each other. Naruto's strokes were slow slow, yet powerful, showing his experience. Natasha moaned into the kiss as he began to pick up speed, his already strong thrusts becoming stronger. Her moans encouraged the blond more, as the room was filled with the sounds of the rocking bed, grunts, moans and the clapping noises as Naruto slammed into her.

"Ah~! Ah~!" She panted, her arms shooting up to grab the back of the headboard. Naruto kept himself up while he used his lower body strength to piston his mate while also grinding against her. His slams were short yet hard, though he was still going deep much to Natasha's pleasure. He dived in and out, his grunts becoming louder and a bit animal like while her moans were whines of bliss.

She unwrapped her legs around him, allowing him to lean up a bit more. His hands grabbed her waist and he began to spear her even more, moving her smaller body on and off of his cock. "Na~ru~to!" she sang, her eye closed and her face scrunched in an expression of delight. And in a blur, Natasha realized now she was on her stomach with Naruto right on top of her, grinding against her ass and pumping in and out as he nibbled on her ear.

His hands covered hers, their fingers once again interlaced as he picked himself up and brought himself down with a slam. She could hear his curses of joy and it made her feel good to know that he was enjoying this just as much as she was; and she was _really_ loving this. Naruto wasn't the first man to have sex with her…but now was the best she's ever had, because it was just as amazing and heavenly as the first time.

Natasha gave moans and whimpers of more, deeper, and her own set of curses, wanting to spur him along. His grunts were music to her ears just like her moans was music to his. "I lo~ve you~!" she breathed out and he repeated her words with a growl to her ear. "Baby i'm cumming!" she whispered. He didn't respond vocally, but he responded physically.

His pace picked up and the clapping noises became louder. He bit down on her ear a bit hard before he kissed her cheek then nuzzled into her neck and bit down. Natasha gave pants as she could _feel_ her loins burning, as if she was on fire. Something was coming and it was coming fast. "Naru~to!" she called out and the next he thrust he sent, along with his teeth biting down a bit more harder finally pushed her off the cliff.

With a scream, her body tensed and convulsed as she came, releasing her love juices all over the bed. Naruto didn't stop as he continued to ride her from behind. He could feel himself reaching his limit, so much that it was starting to hurt. "Natasha!" he snarled and with one last push he came. However, his last push gave him a far reach that he actually pushed past her cervix and into her womb, releasing all of his seed. This caused Natasha to freeze as she started to leak even more juices while also feeling the warm cum flow into her womb making her feel...a bit different. It wasn't bad...not at all, in fact she felt good, satisfied, content...it just felt different.

Naruto released rope after rope, so much that Natasha was starting to feel a bit full. Once he was finished his body relaxed and he removed himself from within her. Turning over he laid on the side of her and took deep breaths. "Damn," he whispered then gave a glance to see she was unconscious which made him chuckle, with a grin. "Still got it." Naruto breathed as he rolled his neck and sat up, stretching a bit. He hummed as he felt…better than he had in a while. So much better, less tense but he still had lots of tension within him. However, he had one gorgeously beautiful woman and a few weeks left to get rid of all of that tension.

He then stood up and walked into the kitchen to see his clones were just about done cooking breakfast. A chicken pablano ommlette with pancakes and a side of hashbrowns. There was also a gallon of orange juice with two cups by the plates. "Good job guys," Naruto praised his clones who gave each other hi-fives. "I'm gonna go get Nat," he told them which they nodded too and he went back into the bedroom to see she was rousing. "Hey sleepyhead…"

"You put me back to sleep dummy," Natasha moaned and she winced, she was so sore. "I'm gonna have to get used to this," she grumbled but Naruto didn't comment, but it did make him smile. As she sat up on the bed and stretched, unaware that her boyfriend was watching her with admiring eyes, she then scratched the back of her head. "I need a shower."

"You can take one later, breakfast is ready," Naruto informed with Natasha looking confused. How long had she been sleep? Naruto knew what she was asking but he wasn't going to give her an answer. Instead he found some shorts and slipped them on while Natasha grumbled getting out of bed and finding an oversized T-shirt. Slipping it on, she yelped a bit when Naruto grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and carried her out of the room.

"I can walk Naruto…"

"But do you want too?"

"…no." Natasha admitted as she snuggled against him, enjoying being carried in his strong arms, a smile on her face. Naruto simply nodded as they entered the dining room and the smell of delicious food invaded her nose, taking her by surprise. "Whoa…" Naruto grinned as he then sat her down in her seat, allowing her to gaze at the breakfast that sat before her. "You made this?"

"Technically, yeah," Naruto nodded his head with a smirk as he poured her glass of orange juice then his own before sitting down across from her. Natasha's smile of amazement widened as she began to cut into her food and gave it a taste…beautiful. Naruto watched her eat, simply mesmerized by her beauty as she enjoyed her food, then after a few more moments he started eating his own food and the two enjoyed a peaceful silence.

"Babe," Natasha spoke up, getting his attention. "There is something I have to tell you," she told him which made him pay extra attention. "Well, there are lots of things I have to tell you," Natasha looked into his eyes while she played with her food a bit. "Um…I can't cook." She shared with Naruto blinking before he gave a shrug.

"I'll teach you if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled as he swallowed his bite. "I mean, I understand why you haven't learned or not that good. You're always busy, though I do assume your body is the way it is because of your training regime, your activity and the diet S.H.I.E.L.D has you on," Naruto figured with Natasha giving a nod. "So yeah, I'll teach you if you want, I don't mind."

Natasha's smile returned as she nodded her head returning to eat her delicious meal. As she was eating, she had thought about it, to realize that she couldn't cook. Not like this. She knew enough to keep herself fed but she only had a few meals in her recipe book and it was mainly what she learned what she was younger. Her diet was supplied by S.H.I.E.L.D a lot of the time or she ate out when she was on missions if the opportunity presented itself. She knew in her heart that her relationship with Naruto wouldn't end anytime soon, if ever, and if the time came to be his wife came…she wanted to be good at most of her duties as a wife…whatever those were. Seemed like she would need to catch up on her reading. The KGB never taught her such things after all.

Which brought another subject she was dreading to speak upon…"Naruto," she called for his attention again, this time a bit more softly. Naruto looked to her curiously as he could sense the fear in her voice. "We're supposed to be honest with each other right?" He gave a nod as he held on eating his food. "What do you…what do you have planned for us? You know…as a couple?"

"Well, I don't have anything planned," Naruto answered truthfully with Natasha eyeing him seriously. "I mean, this relationship isn't just about me and what I want. It's about us, you and I," Naruto expressed with a small smile. "But to answer your question, I don't really know dattebayo," he scratched his cheek a bit. "I mean I love you, and I'm in love with you. You are not some girl I plan on dating for a few months then moving on. This feeling I am dealing with is very…familiar to me. And whatever I dealt with it, my relationship usually led to marriage. So you can say that one day, I'd like to marry you," Naruto explained his thoughts as honestly as he could.

Natasha felt joy in her heart, genuine happiness. Then she gave it a bit more thought… "If we were to get married. Would you want children?" Naruto gazed at her seriously as he then cleared his throat, the tension was heavy.

"I have always wanted a family with my wife, and I always had," Naruto shared as he thought of his past relationships. "I didn't have a family growing up," he said calmly as Natasha kept focused. "My parents died the night I was born, and I was an orphan since. I didn't get to have the family I wanted until I came to this dimension," he muttered a bit bitterly then shook his head. "I'm sorry I'm getting of track. Yes, I would like to have children. But ultimately, it's your decision," he smiled softly with Natasha doing her best to hide he pain.

"Yeah…" she whispered before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I can't have children." Naruto was caught off guard, not by her words, but by the regret and pain in her voice. _"_ In the Red Room, where I was trained, where I was raised," She paused a bit before continuing, "Um, they have a graduation ceremony. They sterilize you. It's efficient. One less thing to worry about. The one thing that might matter more than a mission. Makes everything easier, even killing."

Naruto was silent as he gazed at her as she looked away from him. "At the time, I didn't care you know? But when my life changed because of Clint…my views changed as well." Naruto frowned as he could feel sadness, and even hear it in her voice. "It sucks because I still get periods," she tried to joke but it was humorless laugh while Naruto went back to eating his food. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Naruto followed up, not missing a beat. "It's completely fine Nat, it doesn't mean I love you any less," Naruto told her as he looked into her eyes, to see tears were welling in her eyes. Standing up, Naruto made his way over to her and knelt down, wiping away her tears before they fell. "Everything is fine baby, I'm still here, and I'm still going to love you, understand?" he promised with Natasha slowly nodding before she gave him a hug and she cried into his shoulder. As Naruto held her, he held a thoughtful expression as he was thinking of everything he could to fix this. He was going to fix this. Not for himself, but for Natasha. He was going to fix everything.

He was not going to lose this one.

 **Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

" _And in case you are a man, here's my home address…_ "

"Hn…"

" _10880 Malibu Point, 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked._ "

The T.V then shut off and Naruto clenched his jaw as he crossed his arms then glanced to Natasha who was standing not too far from him as then gave him a look. Naruto then gave a shrug, "It's something I would do…"

"That's the problem," Natasha muttered as she tossed the remote on the couch as she walked up to him. "I know it's something that you would do. He practically is you, just more snarky and assholish, which he probably got from his father," Naruto frowned in thought as Natasha went on, "If you were in his position, wouldn't you know what would happen next?"

Naruto slowly gave a nod of his head as he gave it some thought, "The Mandarin would probably accept the challenge. He attacked China town or whatever, to shake up America. Imagine how they would react, if he killed the Iron Man?" Naruto suggested which Natasha nodded too in agreement. "Okay...but what does this have to do with me?"

"You're his Godfather Naruto," Natasha reminded him which he grunted in response, "As much as I don't care for Tony, he is still your family which makes him my family," she told him as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his chin as she looked up to him. "Besides, Pepper has been calling you she feels the same way. You should reach out and help him, no one knows him better than you and Pepper. And if Pepper can't help…"

"Tony is forty-seven years old. He doesn't need my help, nor does he need me to solve his problems," Naruto shook his head with Natasha giving a soft sigh. "If he needs help…"

"He won't call," Natasha cut him off and he grumbled, she was right. "Naruto, baby," Natasha called getting his attention. "Why don't you want to help him?" she wondered curiously with Naruto scratching the back of his head before he looked away and she made him look back towards him. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to leave you," Naruto said with Natasha frowning in thought. "The last time I felt like this...it was with Marilyn," he brought up with Natasha closing her eyes in thought, slowly nodding her head in understanding. Now she understood why Naruto went with her on missions, even if he didn't participate, he was with her. She didn't mind his company, not in the least, but she was curious as to why. "When I left to fight in the war, I left her alone and it didn't exactly help our relationship. I was so focused on trying to make things right for Steve that...I completely ignored how Marilyn felt. We had an arguement one time where she felt that I abandoned her. I don't want you to feel like that," Naruto focused on Natasha who opened her eyes to look at him, then caressed his whiskers.

"Naruto, it will take a lot for me to feel like that, trust me. I'm a spy and have been a spy nearly my entire life. Do you know how many covers I've had? How many 'friends' and 'lovers' I've abandoned, i've betrayed for the sake of the mission?" Natasha reminded with Naruto gazing deeply into her eyes. "I love you, and I know you well enough, to know that if you 'abandon' me, you are going to come back to me. But Tony? He might not feel that way." she pushed with Naruto sighing as he scratched his cheek.

Naruto knew Natasha was right, besides, he had already missed years with his Godson because he was trying to get his life together. He did his best to rebuild his relationship with Tony, but then he got into a relationship with Natasha and he _really_ did not want to lose it. "How about this," Natasha offered with Naruto focusing in on her. "You keep an eye on Tony from afar, but as soon as something happens, you step in and you help him. Deal?" Naruto nodded his head in understanding as she then smiled, "Give me a kiss." Naruto leaned down and began to kiss his girl, her arms wrapping around him while his hands trailed to her butt and he gave it a proper squeeze, making her laugh. As he enjoyed the sound of her laugh, Naruto smiled and whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

"Pepper…"

 _SLAP!_

"I deserve that," Naruto grumbled as he stood behind her, interrupting her looking at the ocean. Naruto rolled his shoulders as he glanced around the ruins that used to be Tony's mansion less than twenty-four hours ago there were numerous reporters and fire-fighters. "He's not dead…" he told her which made her raise a brow.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I'm me," Naruto responded honestly with Pepper crossing her arms and looking him up and down.

"A very Tony like answer," she grumbled with Naruto running a hand through his hair. "Why were you ignoring my calls? Why weren't you here?" she demanded with Naruto putting his hands in his pockets as he glanced around. "Tony needed you! He…"

"I know," Naruto cut her off calmly, releasing a sigh. "I know. I have no real excuse, just personal reasons I guess," Naruto shrugged as he looked around. "I should have been here, and I wasn't. I take responsibility for that. But I will find him, and I will bring him to you," Naruto then took note of something beeping and he picked up a nearby Iron man helmet and he looked inside to see it was indeed beeping, a red light. He then hummed, handing it to her. "Put it on."

Giving him a look, Pepper then put it on and listened to the message that was waiting for her, from Tony. it was just a message telling her it was okay, however he didn't say where he was. But Naruto managed to guide her to see if she could find the last activated suit, and where it was last located. His answer? Rose Hill, Tennessee. That would be where he would find Tony no doubt, why there? He had no clue but was sure to find out. But for now, he needed to get Pepper to safety.

"C'mon, you're coming with me," Naruto offered her his hand and she raised a brow once she took the helmet off. "Tony would like you somewhere safe, and I would too. So the best place is with me, don't you agree?" Naruto offered with Pepper slowly nodding her head.

"Wait!" they heard and saw a woman run up to them, and Naruto eyed her taking in her beauty, dark hair, average frame, nice lips, interesting blue eyes. "You're Hokage right? The Avenger?" she asked with Naruto fixing his posture a bit.

"Sure. And you are?"

"Maya Hansen, I'm a biological DNA Coder and I think my boss is working for the Mandarin."

"The Mandarin?"

"Tony said you were a Botanist!"

"That figures," Maya grumbled in response to Pepper. "Nope. Biological DNA Coder running a team of 40 out of a privately funded think tank. But sure, you can call me a botanist." She shrugged and Pepper frowned in thought while Naruto scratched his cheek a bit. "If you want to know more, we need to go someplace safe."

"Your boss, who is he?"

"Alrdich Killian." this name didn't ring any bells to Naruto, but it rung sirens to Pepper as she grabbed Naruto, looking to him with a serious expression.

"We're taking her with us."

" _Hello?_ "

"Um...hi, is Tony Stark there?" Naruto questioned as he sat in his car on the phone. After he had taken Pepper and Maya to his apartment to keep them both safe and get an explanation from Maya, he decided to call Tony's phone, hopefully Jarvis would be able to patch him in. Instead some kid answered.

" _Um, Tony isn't here right now he's out doing...stuff…_ "

"Yeah? And who am I speaking too?"

" _Who am I speaking too_?"

"Clever kid," Naruto chuckled in response. "I'm Hokage, I'm a friend of Iron Man's," Naruto informed and he could hear the kid gasp. "If you tell me where Tony is, or even patch me into him, I'll have something really cool for you." Naruto offered with the boy grinning from ear to ear.

" _You can call him at this number!_ " Naruto nodded as the boy told him the number and he put it his phone, raising a brow. Tennessee? Interesting. Why Tennessee though? " _You promise to give me a gift_?"

"Of course kid, I always keep my promises. Thanks alot!" Naruto then hung up the phone then called it, and it rung a couple of times before it picked up.

" _Killian?_ "

"No, but I'm glad we're on the same page." Naruto smirked with Tony seeming to relax a bit. "Why are you in Tennessee?"

" _Jarvis, someone gave him the good idea to make my flight plan for Tennessee,_ " Tony rolled his eyes over the phone. " _What do you want Unc? I'm busy…_ "

"Well I promised Pepper I'd bring you home, crazy thing is, I had no idea where you were," Naruto answered with Tony humming. "She's safe by the way. With Maya Hansen, the botanist," he clued in with Tony nodding his head in understanding.

" _Thanks, I know she'll be in good hands with you. What do you have on Killian_?"

"Enough," Naruto smirked lightly, he had a plan in motion for Aldrich Killian. "Where are you exactly? I'm gonna pick you up." Naruto told him with Tony giving it some thought.

" _I'm in a department store, need supplies. I'm going to build something, Just meet me in Miami,_ " Tony suggested with Naruto raising a brow. He knew about Miami? " _That is the last place the Mandarin made his call. We go there, tag him and bag him, maybe take down Killian if he's there...everything is good. So meet me in Miami, I'll send you the address. Chow._ " and just like that the line was dead. Naruto gave a soft sigh as he turned on the ignition and drove off.

"Miami it is then."

"You made bombs out of christmas bulbs?"

Tony turned to see Naruto in an updated suit, standing on the wall not too far from him. Tony looked around the guards that he had taken care of before nodding his head, "I told you I was going to build something. Nice suit," Tony commented with Naruto humming. He was currently wearing a leather orange jacket with a black combat body suit underneath with black combat pants and black shinguard tabi boots. He also wore forearm guards as well as a face mask and his konoha headband. It was fashionable and combat ready.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect this. C'mon let's get this wrapped up, I still got to go christmas shopping for Nat," Naruto grumbled which Tony chuckled as the two continued into the mansion. As they traveled inside, Naruto hummed as he sensed several bodies in the house, however they weren't hostiles except maybe two bodyguards which Tony easily took care of. Walking down the halls, Naruto noticed that he was looking at what looked to be...a movie set of some sort which made him curious. They eventually came to what could be deemed a bedroom, there was a bed, and a t.v which had the soccer game on. Naruto had Tony stay as he used his telekinesis to lift up the covers to reveal two half naked women who looked a bit scared. "Shh," Naruto gestured which they nodded just as they heard the toilet flush.

Both Naruto and Tony hid as the door opened a short man walked out, "Well," he started in a british accent with a chuckle. "I wouldn't go in there for twenty minutes!" he laughed as he went to a dresser to grab some fortune cookies. "Now which one of you is Vanessa?"

"That's me."

"Ah! Nessie!" the man tossed her a fortune cookie. "Did you know that fortune cookies aren't even chinese?"

"They're some guys over here…"

"They're made by americans, based on a japanese recipe," Naruto grumbled quietly to himself, the guy was right. He then nodded to Tony and the two came from the shadows, with Tony pointing his gun at the man. "Oi!" immediately he held his hands up.

"Bloody hell! Bloody hell!"

"Don't move!"

"I'm not moving. You want something? Take it," he gestured freely. "But the guns are all fake because those wankers wouldn't trust me with real ones."

"What?" Tony looked confused while Naruto glanced around and had the girls go to the bathroom. "I heard enough," Tony then cocked the gun. "You're not him, the Mandarin, the real guy, where is he?" he wondered but didn't recieve an answer. "Where?!" Tony barked. "Where's the mandarin?! Where is he?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" The british man panicked as he sat in a seat and Naruto studied him for lies. "He's here! He's here. But he's not...here." this confused Tony while Naruto was starting to catch on. "He's here but he's not here."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not the real Mandarin," Naruto spoke up and the man snapped his fingers, pointing at Naruto. "So who then are you?"

"I"m uh, Trevor...Trevor Slattery. A hired actor," Trevor explained. "I used to do drugs you know? They approached me, said they gave me more. I agreed. They gave me this palace! They gave me plastic surgery!" then Trevor nodded off with Naruto and Tony's brow twitching. "Oh! And a lovely speedboat!" he suddenly woke up. "So it's just a role you see? He needed someone to cover up 'accidental' explosions."

"He?" Tony blinked before he sighed, "Killian?"

"Killian." Naruto and Trevor confirmed. "His think tank thinked it up!" Trevor said as he then stood up, getting a beer. "The pathology of a serial killer. The manipulation of western iconology. Ready for another lesson? Blah blah blah!" Trevor shrugged as he sipped on his beer. "Of course it was my performance that brought the Mandarin to life."

"Your performance?" Naruto spoke up, raising his brow. "Where people died?"

"No, they didn't. Look around you! The costumes, green screen. Honestly? I wasn't on location for half of this stuff. And when I was, it was movie magic, love." Trevor brushed it off but Tony growled as he walked up to Trevor.

"I'm sorry but I got a best friend in a coma and he might not wake up. So you might have to answer for that, you're still going down pal!" Tony glared at Trevor right before he saw Naruto move. Turning he saw his godfather slammed his hand into someone's chest, then rip out his heart. "Whoa." Naruto snorted as he dropped the heart with a wet plop before looking to Tony.

"They just arrived on scene, I assume Killian is among them," Naruto glanced to Tony. "Oh and your girl Maya Hansen is with them."

"Wait...with Pepper?"

"Pepper is safe. Maya is working with Killian. He tried to ambush Pepper at my place, but I replaced her with a decoy to lead me here. They have a clone," Naruto informed and Tony relaxed a bit. "Now can we get going? I still have that christmas shopping to do." Naruto then waved his hand and Trevor fell asleep in his chair before he walked off. Tony could only watch as his uncle left the room…

And it was bloody hell after.

"Good morning…"

Natasha smiled as she woke from her sleep and gave her beloved a soft kiss as he laid beside her, already awake. "Good morning," she responded a bit tiredly, but her smile didn't leave simply because she was too happy and honestly too relaxed to be upset or anything of the like. After a rather tedious and long mission, she returned to Naruto's apartment to see that he was waiting for her. A bath was already drawn while dinner was being made for her. Sirloin steak, whipped mash potatoes, broccoli and corn with a glass of red wine. Honestly she could have just died from the relaxation Naruto had provided for her that night. They didn't really talk about her mission much after she gave him what she felt was the necessary details, which was something she did appreciate because she didn't want to talk about work very much.

She did learn a bit about what happened with Tony and that Naruto had taken care of it while making sure Tony and Pepper both remained safe. The Mandarin was no longer a threat, neither was AIM or this Extremis. After she enjoyed her bath and dinner, Naruto lotioned her body down while also giving her a full body massage which only lead to raw passionate slow sex that put her to sleep after her second orgasm. The first with his tongue, the second with him pushing in and pulling out from above and behind her with their fingers interlaced as he whispered sweet words into her ear.

And now here she was, waking up to the man of her dreams and her beloved laying right beside her, watching her with those beautiful amazing eyes of his. Not to mention she could smell food being prepared in the kitchen, and if she had to give a guess, it would be something delicious as usual. Granted she was not up to his level yet, but she was getting there. The months they've spent together have been very...fun for her, to say the least. It was as if after New York, her life had changed for the better. She was indeed happier, why wouldn't she be? She had someone she could trust explicitly, someone she could talk too at all times and would always listen, someone that would make her feel beautiful and desired. Their conversations were great, the sex was amazing, the level of respect he had for her never wavered, Naruto Uzumaki was basically the man anyone wanted. Sure he had his grumpy moments, and his stubbornness, as well as an ego from time to time but that never made her feel less than what she feels for him. Despite his seemingly unlimited power, and his immortality, he was still very much as close to human as her and anyone else on the planet. Natasha understood how lucky she is to have him.

"I got you something," Naruto smiled softly with Natasha raising a brow then remembered what the day was. Groaning a bit, she gave him a look,

"Naru...I've told you how I feel about holidays. No…"

"Yeah yeah, I don't care." Naruto refused with Natasha huffing a bit with a pout. "I was around when Jesus was alive," Naruto paused with Natasha blinking a bit.

"You met Jesus? Wait! You are Jesus!"

"What? Of course not," Naruto laughed causing her to deflate. "I said I was around, I never met him. But what I'm saying is, I've seen the evolution of this holiday, and I've celebrated it every time I could with someone I cared about. Last couple of christmas' have been rather lonely but I won't have to worry about that anymore," Naruto smiled with Natasha giggling as he kissed her, pulling her closer to him. "You're hard to come up with gifts for ya know," he grumbled into the kiss as Natasha laughed a bit. "You don't really care for jewlery, so I had to come up with the next best thing," Naruto smirked with Natasha looking at him a bit curiously. "You want to eat first?"

"Mmm, not now. I'm still full from last night," she chuckled with Naruto giving her a dry look then she pouted, "Okay I want to see my gifts." Naruto gave a hearty laugh as he kissed her forehead.

"I thought you weren't into Holidays…"

"I'm not. Doesn't mean I'm not into gifts though," she stuck her tongue out before sitting up a bit. "So...what'd you get me?" she grinned with Naruto chuckling before he clapped his hands and three clones walked into the room each bearing a gift, one rather large, another medium, and the last a small box. She eyed each gift with a hum, looking to Naruto who held a thoughtful expression, waiting on her. "Let's start with the medium," she pointed and the Naruto clone stepped forward handing her the decent sized bag. Pulling out the paper she looked inside and she found a decent sized cylinder and it was filled with decent sized blue pills. "Um…" she then looked to Naruto for an explanation. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Her boyfriend couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head, "Those love, are chakra pills." Naruto informed her causing her to raise a brow. "If you look inside the bag you'll find more things," he gestured and she did so, pulling out cylinders with red and green pills respectively. "The red ones are strength pills, the green are endurance pills so to speak." Naruto added with Natasha becoming even more interested. "These pills will help your body start the transition to become more...advanced to to speak." Naruto started off. "The Strength pills will help your body become stronger overall, increasing your physical attributes by almost 100%" this made her eyes widen as Naruto smirked with a nod. "The endurance pills will increase blood flow, metabolism, mental capabilities, eyesight, speed, sense, so on and so forth."

"And these?" she questioned raising up the blue pills. Naruto eyed them as a small smile came upon his lips in thought as he knew the full capabilities of those pills. They weren't just ordinary chakra pills, but Natasha didn't need to know that just yet. Natasha saw the look in Naruto's eyes and it made her even more curious. Why would she need to take chakra pills? From what she understood due to what Naruto had told her, humans didn't have a very strong chakra network, mutants did but Naruto believed their chakra network mutated somehow giving mutants individual abilities that went as far as changing biological structure. As far as she knew, she wasn't a mutant.

"Those are to help you develop a strong chakra network. With proper training it won't be very hard to do," Naruto told her as he then gave a shrug, "I could have always created one within you but that would have caused various issues within your body and you would probably die painfully," Naruto shared with a nonchalant tone causing Natasha to raise a brow in thought.

"Do I want to know how painful?"

"Nope. Which is why I gave you these," he gestured. "This will start adding and maybe even forming the network and distributing the growing chakra moderately. I will help you regulate if there are any issues. You want to take two a day," Naruto explained with a now serious tone as he looked at her. "Usually before you go to sleep, because while you are resting the pills can do their job. With consistent use, consistent training, you will be even stronger and faster than Steve. Will you be able to take on Hulk or Thor? No, not at all. But you will be much more advanced than you are now, added with the skills I will be helping you gain…" Naruto trailed off while Natasha gave a happy grin before pulling him in for a kiss that was quickly getting heated. While he did want to enjoy her love and scratch the itch he was feeling, there was still more. "Hmm babe," he pulled away reluctantly, "There are still more gifts."

Natasha gave a breath but she nodded, then gave him one last kiss with a smile then turned and decided to go with the big present. Naruto smiled as he sat back while Natasha opened the large box, ripping off the wrapping and bow. Once all the decoration was off, she took off the lid of the big white box and she looked inside. Her brow raised and she put her hands inside and raised them to pull out a black suit? "No way!" Natasha's eyes lit up like an actual christmas tree as she turned to her boyfriend, "Naruto!"

"You like it?" Naruto asked with a grin as she nodded her head, as she was speechless. What she was holding in her hands was a new combat suit that he himself had designed. This suit would ten times better than her old one. It is much sleeker in design with black padding at the shoulders, knees and elbows, a face mask, two thigh holsters and a holster on each calf for combat knives. "I designed it myself. The fabric itself is so much better than your old one. While it's not leather, it is made out of a tactical stretch cordura as well as other materials I won't bore you with the details." Naruto waved it off with Natasha feeling the soft fabric but she noticed out it had kind of a metal edge to it. "This suit is also armor love, it will protect you to the best of it's abilities. It's fire resistant, has shock absorption, and bullets should bounce off you unless there is some kind of special bullet I am unaware of." Naruto hummed which was always possible. "If you look into the box, you'll see the rest of your equipment."

Natasha was giddy as she set her suit down and did indeed look into the box and pulled out shinguard tabi boots, as well as forearm guards; then a black utility belt with her red hourglass symbol in the middle. There were much more pockets and slots for this utility belt. Then she pulled out what looked to be wrist gauntlets and she looked to Naruto curiously, "I came across this piece of equipment when I was doing a run down of S.H.I.E.L.D's base," Natasha gave him a look but he completely ignored it. "It's those tasers they created for you,"

"The one that malfucntioned after one shot?" she rolled her eyes with Naruto nodding his head. "And you got them to work?"

"Not only did I get them to work, I improved them exponentially," Naruto smirked as Natasha looked to the equipment. "Now not only does it deliver powerful electrical shocks, it can also shoot taser disks, has expandable batons that can be charged by the gauntlets and used in close combat, and allows for a projection of focused electricty to knock the target unconscious or even disrupt any electromechanical device from either long or short distance. Oh and it has a grappling hook which will support one ton." Naruto explained while Natasha eyed it cautiously. "I call it, the Black Widow's Bite."

"And you are sure it will work?"

"Yes."

"How do I know?"

"You'll know. But if you aren't sure we can have a training exercise later to get you accustomed to it all," Naruto smiled with Natasha humming with a nod as she set the gauntlets in the box as well as the rest of the equipment, then the suit. She then turned to Naruto and gave him a truthful honest smile, her eyes filled with love.

"I love it." she then began to run her hand down his chest, going to a certain spot that would have pushed his button. But before she could push said button, he stopped her hand and gestured her head to the next and last gift. "Oh yeah, there is one more huh?" Natasha hummed in thought which Naruto nodded too and she gave him a look. "Then can I give you my thanks?"

"By all means sweetheart," Naruto smiled with Natasha smirking as she then turned to the last clone and took the small box he gifted her with. A part of her figured it was a beautiful piece of jewelry she would feel compelled to wear. While she liked jewelery, it was not her thing considering she couldn't wear them all the time. The most she got was earrings, and maybe a ring or two, but that was usually when she was off duty. So she carefully opened the box and her eyes widened at what she was seeing and heart nearly stopped. "Well?"

"Where is it?!"

Naruto grinned as he got out of bed, heading to the window in his room and opened the blinds a bit and she was upon the window in an instant, looking outside to see that outside parked directly in her view surrounded by guards while people took pictures and what not, was the newest Aston Martin One-77. It was a glossy pitch black with red outlines and red rims as well as legal black tinted windows. "Oh my fucking god…" Natasha nearly creamed herself as she gazed at the beautiful car. No she wasn't into jewelry or even fancy expensive clothes...but she was into cars. And an Aston Martin was one the few cars she ever wanted to drive in her life, let alone…

"It's mine?!"

"All yours love. Merry Chris…" Naruto didn't get to finish as Natasha tackled him to the ground, kissing him as deeply and passionately as she could. The time around Naruto didn't object to allowing her to make love to him to show him one act of her appreciation. She wanted to be in control, he could tell by the way she was straddling him and sucking on his tongue, so he let her take absolute control which seemed to only turn her on even more.

Honestly, Naruto was happy Natasha enjoyed her gifts. They had talked about christmas not too long ago and she didn't want anything as she didn't care for holidays, because she was usually working on those days. Apart of him agreed with her, but not this time. Not when he had a goal to spend the rest of his days with Natasha as long as he was allowed too. He wanted to build a life with her, a family, to be so deep in love with her and she with him. So he did what he could to celebrate with her since New York. Whether that be Fourth of July, his birthday October tenth, her birthday November twenty second, Thanksgiving, Christmas, so on and so forth.

He usually didn't celebrate his birthday, but she insisted so he went along with it, though they stayed in the house being each other's company. When it came to her birthday, he made sure to spend the day simply doting on her making her feel as special as he could. Then came Thanksgiving and they had thanksgiving dinner at Tony's with Steve and Bruce showing up as well as a few S.H.I.E.L.D coworkers, they had tried reaching out to Thor but couldn't reach him. However it was definitely a new experience for Naruto and Natasha which they both quite enjoyed.

And now Christmas. He didn't need or want a present from Natasha or anyone really, and why would he when he could have basically anything he wanted? He could afford basically anything, whether it be jewelry, a vehicle, even a person. There was no such thing as an expense considering how long he has been alive since the founding of many countries. The only present he really desired, was Natasha's love. And from the way her pussy was wrapping around him and milking him for all he was worth while her loving gaze focused onto him, he was receiving it.

Merry Christmas to him!

 **So I've updated the story a bit, to fit what I needed to fit and do what I needed to do so it can all make sense and mesh better than it was meshing before. Because before it was just a mess that really wasn't necessary. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

"You're late,"

"You could have picked him up," Natasha muttered as she approached her boyfriend, Steve behind her in his gear. Naruto said nothing and she gave a smirk, "That's what I thought." The blond gave a grumble as she kissed him lightly. Naruto then fist pounded Steve before they got in the S.H.I.E.L.D jet with the other agents. Naruto sat down beside Natasha who grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers.

Steve who sat beside the two raised a brow as he took notice how close they were. It made him smile to see that his best friend was comfortable and quite happy. Ever since the two came off their break given to them by Nick he's noticed how in sync they have been. During missions, neither of them had to say a word to each other to get a message across, hell they rarely spoke with each other. He also took note how ninja like Natasha had become as of late, it was quite cool actually.

But more importantly, he and everyone else was aware of their relationship. It wasn't in their face or anything like that, it was just clear and plain to see. Often a smile or a laugh was shared, sometimes a hug or a light kiss if there was time for it. Even right now they were holding hands, which they did on the regular. The two just looked and seemed perfectly happy with each other. Which made Steve happy because it seemed Naruto had finally found one he didn't have to overly worry about dying on him. His friend finally found a piece of his happiness.

"Target is a mobile satellite launch platform," Brock Rumlow informed them as he showed them a blueprint on the computer screen. "The Lemurian Star. They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them, 93 minutes ago," Rumlow informed them causing Steve to hum. "They demand a Billion and a half."

"Why so steep?"

"Because it's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s," Naruto figured with Rumlow nodding his head. Steve blinked as Naruto huffed, "Which means it's not off-course, it's trespassing."

"I'm sure they have a good reason," Natasha responded as Steve gave her a look. Steve rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"I'm getting tired of being Fury's janitor."

"Relax, it's not that complicated," Natasha responded with Steve shaking his head and looked to Rumlow while Naruto was focused on the screen. Natasha glanced to him to see that his eyes were on the screen but he seemed in deep thought. She nudged him lightly, getting his attention and he glanced to her as she raised a brow. He shook his head slightly, telling her they would talk about it later.

"How many pirates?" Steve wondered.

"Twenty five. Top mercs led by this guy," Rumlow informed as he showed a picture. "George Batroc. Ex-DGSE, action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice," he informed with Naruto humming. "Before the French demobilised him, he had thirty-six kill missions. Guy's got a rep for maximum casualties."

"Hostages?"

"Mostly, techs. One officer. Jasper Sitwell. They're in the gallery."

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship?" Steve grumbled as Naruto shrugged as he spoke.

"Alright, Steve and I will sweep the deck, find Batroc. Nat kill the engines wait for Instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life pods, get them out," Naruto said as everyone nodded. He then lifted up his face mask and tightened his forearm protectors. "Let's move out."

"S.T.R.I.K.E., you heard Hokage, gear up."

"Channel seven secure?"

"Yeah," Naruto responded as he Steve and Nat neared the dock. "Anything fun Saturday night?"

"Well all the people from my barbershop quartet is dead, so no. What about you?"

"Tons of fun," Naruto smirked while Natasha elbowed him. Steve rolled his eyes at the two sex machines. "Went to the fair, did some apple ducking, got on some rollercoasters, oh and Nat rode a stallion!"

"Bud, I really don't need to hear your sex life in an analogy," Steve grumbled with Natasha nodding in agreement as she had a light blush on her cheeks which neither of them noticed or her boyfriend didn't seem to care about. Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend, giving him a dry look.

"Well if you had a sex life of your own, I wouldn't feel the need to supply you with my own," Naruto shrugged causing Natasha to smack the back of his head as she gave Steve a look, the Captain looking quite amused by the two lovebirds.

"The idiot's antics aside, he's kind of right," Natasha said and Naruto was about to voice his victory but she elbowed him in the gut hard before he could, earning a grunt. "You know if you ask Kristen out from Statistics, she'd probably say yes," Natasha mentioned with a cunning smile. Steve shrugged as the doors opened and he walked towards them.

"Which is why I don't ask."

"Too shy or too scared?"

"Too busy!" Steve said as he put on his helmet then jumped out of the plane. Natasha gave a light chuckle as Naruto grabbed her ass from behind and she gave him a look. Before she could smack him he gave a goofy grin and jumped from the plane as well, causing her to huff.

"Were they wearing parachutes?" one of the agents asked with wide eyes. Natasha glanced to him with a light chuckle as she grabbed her parachute.

"Nope."

"Just like the good ol days eh?" Naruto smirked as he and Steve free fell towards the ship below them. Steve simply gave a chuckle with a nod and as the two neared, Naruto picked up speed. He grabbed the hand Steve put out and swung him onto the chains anchoring the boat. Seeing that his friend was secured, Naruto flew and landed silently on the deck with no issues.

Silently, Naruto began killing the henchmen with silent perfect efficiency while Steve knocked his opponents out with just as much accuracy. Naruto came across the deck to see one merc holding Steve at gunpoint, and in a blur he was upon the man snapping his neck. Steve winced a bit and gave Naruto a look, "You're welcome." Steve rolled his eyes just as everyone else landed down safely.

"What about the nurse that lives down the hall from you?" Natasha wondered with Steve giving her a look. "She seems nice."

"Secure the engine room, then find me a date."

"I'm multi-tasking."

"I got top," Naruto said as he silently jumped from wall to wall. His eyes scanning the perimeter for Batroc. Steve was left with no choice to search low and within three minutes or so, both of them had found Batroc's location. Naruto stood atop of the room Batroc was in while Steve was not too far away, able to hear what was said in the room. "Widow, Status."

" _Hang on!_ " she responded and Naruto hummed, waiting a few moments. " _Engine Room Secure._ " Naruto smiled lightly with a nod as he then looked to Steve who gave the signal and Naruto nodded his head. Rolling his neck, Naruto stomped his foot, through the ceiling, landing right inside.

"Sup boys," Naruto smirked as he sent a fatal blow to the henchmen's face killing him. Naruto then took notice of Batroc trying to run and Naruto chuckled, "Where do you think you're going?" he wondered as Bactroc suddenly couldn't move, Naruto having a hold over him. He then twitched his fingers and Batroc slammed against the wall, grunting in pain. "Target neutralized." he then switched channels, "Nat, you good?"

" _Yup, mission accomplished._ "

"Groovy."

" _Don't say that."_

"Killjoy."

"Ya know I was offered a spot in several museums,"

Steve turned his head to see Naruto standing beside him, the two gazing at the Captain America Gallery. "Really? I don't see them around," he said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"Never was really into fame," Naruto said with Steve humming in agreement. "Even when I was with Marilyn, it just wasn't my thing. Only real joy I got from it was seeing her smile when photos were being taken or seeing her work so hard," he smiled softly. Steve gave a soft frown as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Fury told me he showed you Project Insight."

"So you knew about it then?"

"Of course," Naruto nodded his head. "Fury's been trying to get me to be apart of S.H.I.E.L.D for years. Told him that he needs to sweeten the pot to my tastes, so I got a pretty good deal on some shit," he smirked. With Steve raising a brow, "Nope. Not telling you," this seemed to get Steve to deflate a bit as he put his hands in his pockets giving a soft sigh.

"I don't like it."

"I don't either," Naruto agreed with Steve glancing to him. "But I've taught myself to only react, because if I act first I could be messing things up," Naruto stated with Steve nodding in agreement. "As soon as Fury showed me, I could have destroyed it all...prevent anything shitty from happening. But that would have been way more of a headache than it's worth dealing with. I may not care for him very much, but Fury knows what he was doing when he was showing me Insight. He knows what I'm capable of and he knows where I draw the line. If anything," Naruto then continued to move away from the gallery of Bucky Barnes, glancing around. "He's preparing me, and he's preparing you. With your influence and my power...we can stop it in case anything goes wrong."

"But it shouldn't be like this in the first place," Steve responded with Naruto slowly nodding his head. "Guilty until proven innocent? Punishment after the crime? None of that seems to matter anymore. As I told Fury, we're putting a gun to the world's head and saying it's protection." Steve huffed and his friend didn't respond right away.

"Like I said Steve, times have changed," Naruto reminded as his eyes became a bit somber. "Not exactly for the better either. I agree with Insight, and I don't agree all at the same time," Naruto admitted and Steve gave him a look of curiosity. "Insight could stop alot of issues before they even happen. Nine-Eleven for example? Or how about the bombings of innocent people in different countries? There are lots of problems that don't ever have to become problems. However where I disagree is the amount of power and who is in control of that power." Naruto slowly shook his head as Steve was starting to see Naruto's point. "No one man should have so much power."

"Including you?"

"Including me." Naruto agreed which surprised Steve quite a bit. "Power corrupts. Every living thing with a clear concious has their own agenda. Everyone. I don't like the idea of councils, because everyone on that council doesn't have the same agenda, maybe along the same lines, but not the same which could clash with another's," Naruto expressed his thoughts. "This council S.H.I.E.L.D answers too wanted to save New York...how did they want to do that? By nuking it, killing thousands of people. They were willing to sacrifice millions of people to get rid of one threat. That's not how I wanted to save New York, neither did Fury...but we had the same agenda just different ways of going about it," Naruto rolled his eyes. "They had the power to save New York and they wanted to do so by blowing it up. They now have the power to save even more…" Naruto gave Steve a straight look with his friend nodding in complete understanding. "However one variable stays the same. Me."

Steve now relaxed a bit more as he followed Naruto into a room that was showing an interview. Knowing that Naruto fully realized the potential danger of Project Insight and he was willing to do something about it if the time came, made him feel better. Because Naruto actually had the power to stop it. Sitting down besides his friend the two watched the interview of Peggy back in 1953 and Steve looked towards Naruto with a somber look in his eyes. He could see Naruto was holding a blank expression, but Steve knew better. He knew that Naruto was thinking of Peggy just as much as he was.

After he became accustomed to life in modern day, Naruto had taken him to see Peggy and as he figured she was pushing into her nineties. Steve had learned that Naruto didn't visit Peggy much because it was hard for him to see her actually dying before his eyes, hell it was hard for him as well. But he learned that over the seventy years, Naruto had taken care of Peggy and her family. But what most likely made it really hard for Naruto was the fact with Peggy's age came Alzheimer's and as time went on her episodes were becoming more freqeuent. However for Naruto, it was the fact that despite his abilities...he couldn't help her, he couldn't make her better. Steve stood up and patted Naruto's shoulder, whispering that he was going to go see Peggy. Naruto didn't verbally respond, but he stood up as well.

But he didn't join him.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Not really no," Naruto responded as he stood beside Steve and Natasha as they watched Fury getting surgery. The three of them could see all the damage he had took during the day, injuries to his face, several fractures to his arms as well as his left leg, several broken ribs and three rounds to his chest. While he could heal, he wasn't a master of healing such extensive and heavy damage. So no, there really wasn't anything he could do.

When he got the call from Steve, he and Natasha had just finished dinner and were going to head out and get some dessert. But instead of heading to the ice cream shop, they instead came to the hospital Fury was admitted in. "Anything on the shooter?" Natasha asked with Steve shaking his head as he crossed his arms with a soft sigh.

"No. He was fast, he was strong, he got away." Steve said before he threw in one last detail that made Naruto raise a brow and Natasha narrow her eyes in thought. "He had a metal arm." then Hill stepped forward standing beside Natasha. While Natasha processed the little information given to her she then questioned Hill.

"Ballistics?"

"Three slugs, rifle is untraceable."

"Soviet made."

"Yeah…" they then watched as the doctors scrambled around Fury as his heart monitor was about to flat line and they grabbed the defibrillator. Naruto held Natasha's hand as she held a worried expression on her beautiful face as they pressed the charge against Fury at least three times but he was unresponsive. Steve walked away while Naruto pulled Natasha into a hug, forcing her to look away and sob quietly into his chest. Naruto gazed at Fury for several moments before he grabbed Natasha and pulled her out of the room and into the hall where Steve was thinking.

Natasha wiped her eyes and moved past Naruto and Steve heading down the hall, "Natasha?" Steve called getting her attention. She stopped then turned back to Steve with a serious curious look. Steve raised a brow as did Naruto as he caught up with her, looking between the two.

"Why was Fury in your apartment?" Naruto blinked as he now wondered the same thing. If Fury wanted to be kept safe or even escape without getting killed, why go to Steve's apartment? Why not Natasha's knowing that he would be with her? Why would he go directly to Steve? That made no real sense. He then looked to Steve for an answer who frowned in thought.

"Captain," they heard and looked to Rumlow who walked up. "SHIELD want's you back at base."

"Okay, just a sec."

"Now."

Steve looked towards Rumlow giving him a look of slight annoyance. "Okay." he stressed before turning back to the waiting Naruto and Natasha. He then shook his head, "I don't know."

"You're a terrible liar," Natasha responded as she then walked off with Naruto giving Steve a last look before he turned and followed after his girl. As they walked Naruto put his hands in his pockets as he made a face. He then glanced behind him to see Steve messing with the vending machine, putting something in it and he raised a brow before looking forward with a frown. The two then found the car and got inside with Naruto in the driver's seat, feeling that Natasha was too focused on something else to focus on driving. However, he didn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Not until he had answers.

"What's going on Natasha?" he asked quietly but Natasha didn't answer still focused, still in her thoughts. Naruto waited for several more moments before he turned to her, "Nat," Naruto called with a bit more edge to his voice and she turned to him, looking into his eyes. "Talk to me." he requested with Natasha slowly nodding as she took a deep breath.

"I know who killed Fury," she started with, causing Naruto to become curious. "Most of the Intelligence Community doesn't know he exist, the ones that do call him The Winter Soldier." Naruto shifted in his seat a bit, a frown on his lips. "He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years."

"So he's a Ghost story?"

"You know that mark on my side?" she asked with Naruto slowly nodding his head. "I never told you how I got that did I?" she wondered lifting up her shirt to show him the healed wound. Naruto shook his head, he had always figured she got it when she was younger during training or something. Not all marks heal, even the one on his chest courtesy of Sasuke wasn't fully healed. "Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot out my tires near odessa, we lost control, went straight over the cliff. I pulled us out but the Winter soldier was there. I was covering my engineer so he shot him straight through me. Soviet Slug, no rifling. Until you, I said bye bye bikini's."

"I'm assuming you went after him?"

"Yes. It's a dead end." she then got out of the car and he raised a brow. "But I may know a way to track the bastard down." Naruto followed her as she walked back into the hospital heading to the vending machine. Naruto stepped beside her and the two saw a flash drive behind three candy bars. "You got five bucks? I want some candy." she smirked with Naruto snorting as he simply stuck his hand through the glass, phasing through. Natasha blinked as Naruto grabbed a candy bar and the flashdrive. "Neat trick." He handed the candybar to her while looking over the flashdrive with a hum. "Fury gave that to him, the question is why."

"Do you know what's on it?" Naruto glanced to her and she shook her head while opening her candy bar. "Think we should include Steve?" Naruto wondered with Natasha giving it some thought as she walked off.

"He probably doesn't have the answers we need, so no. But he is involved in this, eventually he'll come back for this, we'll grab him when he does." Naruto nodded in understanding as they headed back to the car. "Until then I need a shower." she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. Naruto nodded as he started up the car, having the engine roar. As he backed out he gave a small smile,

"I'll make it as relaxing as possible."

"Mmm, sounds heavenly."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling in my gut," Naruto shrugged as he met Steve in the hallway after he left Pierce's office. "We need to talk," Naruto told Steve who raised a brow as he took note Naruto was in his gear which was unusual in Steve's eyes considering Naruto only wore his gear when he was in hostile situations. That was clue enough for him. The two entered the elevator and the two looked out the window with Steve taking a deep breath.

"Operations Control."

" _Confirmed_."

Just as the doors were about to close the door opened again, "STRIKE personnel on site." Naruto glanced to see it was Rumlow with a few members of his crew. "Forensics. General, Captain," Rumlow greeted, and Naruto gave a greeting nod while Steve turned.

"Rumlow."

The doors closed and the elevator began to descend, Naruto continued to gaze out the window while Steve faced forward. "Evidence response found some fiber glass on the roof, you want me to get the tag team ready?" he asked and Naruto hid away his amused smirk while Steve shook his head.

"No lets wait and see what it is first." Rumlow nodded his head turning back around while Steve caught sight of one of the agents holding his taser stick while trying to look normal. Steve glanced to Naruto who paid it no mind, but he knew his old friend was completely on top of it. Then they stopped again and more people entered the elevator, looking as normal as they possibly could. But Steve could see one of them was sweating, he was nervous. Steve knew then this was a setup, and Naruto had come to aid him probably smelling something fishy.

"Sorry what happened with Fury," Rumlow apologized with Steve looking around, now on high alert. "Messed up what happened to him," Steve slowly nodded as he gave Rumlow a dry look.

"Thank you." Then the elevator stopped again and more agents stepped inside, this time a bit more rough looking. Steve stepped back to allow more room and he stood beside Naruto, giving him a glance. Naruto kept his eyes outside with a thoughtful expression as the doors closed and the elevator descended. As they dropped Naruto spoke up.

"I'm going to throw this out there," Naruto got all of their attention. "I might not hold back." Steve glanced to Naruto and the two immediately began to go for the attack, just as everyone else attacked them. Naruto grabbed a fist and he twisted, breaking the man's arm before kicking him in the chest right before blocking a heavy punch at his side and punching the guy in the sternum. Steve avoided the taser stick before punching the guy in the face then grabbed the stick to eletrocute him before elbowing another in the face. He moved his head back as Naruto punched another agent, then caught Rumlows fist and kicked his leg making him kneel before decking him across the face knocking him out. "That was short," Naruto grumbled before he noticed the elevator had stopped. "C'mon." Naruto punched the window causing it to shatter and he grabbed Steve, jumping out of the shattered window, and taking flight.

Just as they were far enough, they disappeared in a yellow flash. When Steve blinked he found himself in a parking garage, Natahsa standing beside her car gazing at them. "You said you'd be quick," she looked to Naruto who gave a shrug.

"You could have picked him up," he suggested and she didn't say anything in return causing him to smirk. "That's what I thought." Naruto turned to Steve and held up the flashdrive, "Do you know that this is?"

"How'd you get it?"

"We wanting candy from a vending machine," Natasha answered him. "Why did Fury give it to you?"

"Do you know what's on it?"

"I only act like I know everything Rogers," Natasha responded and Steve narrowed his eyes.

"But I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates didn't you?"

"Wait…" Naruto blinked as he looked between Natasha and Steve, then focused on his girlfriend. "He did? You knew?" the blond questioned while she looked surprised that Steve knew that.

"Well makes sense. The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so do you…"

"I'm not going to ask again…"

"We've been over this," Naruto spoke up, getting Steve's attention. "She doesn't know, and we didn't think you did either. We're trying to figure it out, we thought we'd ask you before we found answers on our own." Naruto then sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "But SHIELD is not hunting both of us down, and because of her relations to both of us, Nat as well." Naruto said before he looked to Steve seriously. "We know who killed Fury, and we think the drive will tell us why. Are you coming with us or not?" Steve clenched his jaw as he looked between Naruto and Natasha before he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"These disguises are pretty cool."

"Thanks, it makes going on the run much easier," Naruto chuckled as he and Natasha walked down the mall, however both of them were under a henge, changing their appearances completely. He decided to walk around looking like Clark Kent and she decided to be Diana Prince. While he wasn't a big fan of Superman and felt he would be a better pairing with Wonder Woman than him, it got the job done to say the least.

Steve on the other hand was not with them, instead he was in the getaway car. They hid away Natasha's Aston Martin and went with something more practical. There was no doubt that SHIELD had invaded their respective apartments and while Natasha didn't have anything of much value there, she still didn't want them to even touch her car. The two found a computer store where customers could test out computers. Natasha headed to a macbook and installed the flashdrive while Naruto was on the lookout. "The drive has a level six homing beacon, so as soon as we boot up SHIELD will know exactly where we are."

"Time?"

"About nine minutes," Natasha answered with Naruto humming as he watched her get to work on the computer. "Fury was right about that ship. Someone is trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some kind of AI it keeps rewriting itself every time I try new commands." Naruto hummed as he kissed her temple.

"You can do it babe." hearing this simply made Natasha smile as she continued trying to override it. The two continued to stand there as Natasha worked, trying to run a tracer, a program that SHIELD accosts Malware. So if they couldn't read what's on the drive, then they can at least find out where it came from.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" they heard and saw one of the floor associates slide up beside them. Naruto glanced but patted Natasha on the shoulder, telling her he had it handled while she worked.

"Oh no we're good. Me and my wife are just trying to find our next vacation spot," Naruto smiled and Natasha couldn't help but feel joy from hearing him refer to her as his wife.

"Oh cool! Where you guys thinking about going?" the associate wondered trying to take a look at the screen but Naruto managed to block him a bit while also catching sight of what the screen said.

"New Jersey,"

"Hm," the man hummed before he studied Naruto's face and he hummed again. "You know... has anyone told you, you look a lot like Clark Kent?" he asked with Naruto raising a brow with an amused smile.

"Really? Thanks. I mean I'd rather look like Superman you know? Much cooler than Clark,"

"Well, you certainely have the build for it," the associate chuckled while Natasha couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

"Yes he does," she cooed quietly.

"If you guys need anything, I'm Aaron," he showed Naruto the nametag and the disguised nodded his head. Naruto then looked back towards the screen to see the location and he frowned with Natasha seeing the look on his face. Wheaton, New Jersey.

"You know it?"

"I used too. Come on," Naruto urged, grabbing the flash drive then walking out with Natasha. The two saw the SHIELD agents looking for them, but easily glided right past them, simply because they weren't the ones being looked for. Naruto also sent a text to Steve telling him they were on their way back. As they walked, Naruto put his arm around her, heading for the escalator. As they rode it down, they saw Rumlow riding it up and Natasha turned around giving him a beautiful smile.

"Kiss me."

She really didn't even have to ask.

"This is it?"

"The file came from these coordinates," Natasha muttered as the three of them approached closed gates of a rundown base. Steve frowned as he looked to Naruto who was in normal form again, hands in his pockets. Steve pushed forward along with them,

"So did I." As they walked around and Natasha was finding the coordinates, Naruto and Steve couldn't help but reminense about the times they spent here seventy years ago. "This camp is where I was trained," Steve muttered as Natasha glanced to them just as they stopped at a flag pole.

"And where we met," Naruto added as he couldn't help but smirk at the memory of how Steve managed to bring the flag down. "Hasn't changed really. Anything Nat?" Naruto looked to his girl who slowly shook her head.

"This is a dead end. Zero heat signatures, zero waves, not even radio," Natasha huffed as she looked towards them. "Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off," she then noticed the look in Steve's eyes as he noticed something. "What is it?" Naruto glanced to Steve, curious.

"Army regulations forbid storing amunitions within five hundred yards of the barracks," Steve answered as they headed towards wherever he was looking. "This building is in the wrong place." Natasha fell in step besides Naruto giving him a glance.

"Did you know that?"

"Like I keep that shit in my head." Steve broke the lock with his shield and Naruto pulled the door open with his strength. The three walked down the steps coming into what used to be an office, flicking on the lights, Naruto spotted a symbol on the far side of the wall, it was a SHIELD base, probably when it first started. They walked around until they saw pictures hanging on the wall.

"There's Stark's father," Natasha mentioned, seeing the picture of Howard when she noticed the girl and saw how both men were gazing at her longingly, both with regret and sadness in their eyes. "I'm assuming that's Peggy," Natasha figured with Steve giving a slow nod while Naruto turned away looking around. Frowning, Natasha kept an eye on her love who walked down the alley of bookshelves. He stopped as he heard...wind. Naruto then began to move the metal shelf just as the other two came up to him.

"Wait...if you already have a secret office...why do you need to hide the elevator?" Steve wondered with Naruto saying nothing as he stepped forward and Natasha scanned the dial pad before pressing the buttons. Getting inside, they traveled all the way down into a dark room and as they progressed they realized it was a computer room.

"This can't be the data point," Natasha shook her head as she looked around, "This technology is ancient," she scoffed before her eye caught sight of a very modern USB input. Putting the flashdrive inside, everything seemed to wake up, all the computers in the room. The monitors in front of them turned on and they saw, _Initiate System?_ Natasha typed in Yes before she chuckled, "Shall we play a game?"

"Horrible movie."

"You were just scared,"

"I've ripped out the hearts of men with my bare hands," Naruto said dryly as he looked to Natasha, "Shit like that didn't scare me. It was just horrible dattebayo," he grumbled crossing his arms. Natasha rolled her eyes with a smirk as she focused on the monitors.

"Still scared."

" _Rogers...Steven_ , _born 1918_ " they heard as an image began to form on the screen. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he recognized that scrawny voice. Naruto then caught sight of the camera that was moving, catching each of them. " _Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna born 1984._ " then it turned on Naruto. " _Uzumaki Naruto, born unknown…_ "

"It's some kind of recording," Natasha muttered with Naruto shaking his head, he didn't think so. Reason being, it was only recently when his birth status became unknown. During the age of these computers, the year of his birth was around the 1910's but it still had been under speculation, no one really knew. He had forged documents after all. No, this was recent.

" _I am not a recording fraulein, I may not be the main I was when Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am…_ " Naruto and Steve both looked to the other screen to see a picture of someone both really detested and Naruto glared back to the monitor.

"Big head Zola...so you digitized yourself eh? How's the Digital world? Keeping the Digimon safe?" Naruto mocked the monitor while Steve clued Natasha in.

" _All these years and you are still not amusing Uzumaki. But yes...I have never felt so alive,_ " Zola cheered a bit while Naruto rolled his eyes. " _In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis…"_

"Found out your big head was actually a tumor?"

" _Still not funny Uzumaki…_ "

"I thought it was funny," Natasha chuckled as the two hi fived.

" _Science could not save my body. My mind however, that was worht saving. On two hundred thousand feeds of databanks. You are standing in my brain._ "

"Ew."

"How'd you get here?"

" _Invited."_

"It's operation paperclip after World War two, SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic value," Natasha recalled with the three of them frowning in thought.

" _So I could help their cause. I also helped my own._ "

"Hydra died with the Red skull," Steve said before he looked to Naruto. "Right?"

" _Cut off one head, two more shall take it's place_."

"Prove it," Naruto challenged and suddenly a few monitors turned on, showing video.

" _Accessing archives. Hydra was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with it's own freedom. What we did not realize was that if you tried to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much; humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly,_ " The three watched the video that Zola was playing for them, showing them from the start of Hydra to now the start of SHIELD. " _After the war SHIELD was founded, and I was recruited. The new hydra grew, a beautiful parasite inside of SHIELD. For seventy years Hydra has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed_ ," then they saw the Winter Soldier.

"That's impossible, SHIELD would have stopped you," Natasha denied then Zola showed the newspaper of Howard and Maria Stark dying in a Car accident and Naruto's eyes widened.

" _Accidents will happen_." Naruto was speechless at the moment as he tried to process the fact that Howard and Maria's death was no accident. He walked away for a few moments as he crouched taking deep breaths of what he had learned, yet Zola continued on while Natasha and Steve watched.

" _Hydra created a world that is so chaotic, humanity is now ready to sacrifice it's freedom to gain it's security. Once it's purification process is complete, Hydra's new World order will arise. We won Captain. Your death amounts to the same of your life, a zero sum_!"

"Rrgh!" Steve snapped as he punched the monitor. But Zola just appeared onto another one. "What's on this drive?!" Steve demanded while Natasha looked to Naruto who was still not focused on the situation at hand.

" _Project Insight requires insight, so I wrote an algorithm._ "

"What kind of Algorithm, what does it do?" Natasha questioned, now worried about what was going to happen. This was much bigger than she thought.

" _The answer to your question is fascinating, unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it_." they then heard and saw the door closing. Steve tried to stop it by throwing his shield but it simply bounced off. Natasha's phone went off and she frowned.

"Um, Steve...we got a bogie coming at us. Ballistic reports it as a missile thirty seconds,"

"Who fired it?"

"SHIELD," Natasha gulped.

" _I'm afraid I have been stalling Captain. Admit it, it's better this way. We are both, out of time_."

"Naruto we need to move!" Natasha yelled at her lover as Steve looked for a way out. The beeping increased just as she pulled the drive, but Naruto didn't move. "Naruto!" the blond then opened his eyes just as the missile came. Naruto grabbed both of them and in a yellow flash…

 **BBBWWWOOOOOMMM!**

They were gone.

"Why can't we lay low at one of your bases?"

"Because there is a chance they are compromised," Naruto answered as he sat on a bed beside Natasha as she dried her hair after taking a shower. "When I was laying low, Fury still managed to find me. If he was able to do that, I'm sure he has a tag on each of my bases, which means SHIELD has a tag. My defenses haven't been triggered but, still," Naruto explained with Natasha slowly nodding in understanding.

After escaping the missile, Steve figured there was one person maybe they could turn to for help. A friend of his, Sam Wilson, a former Air Force pararescue airman. Naruto trusted Steve's judgement and Natasha cosigned so he went along with it. So for now, they were staying here until they could plot their next move. Naruto ran a hand through his hair before noticing Natasha's down mood. "What's wrong love?" he asked, grabbing her hand and she looked into his eyes before looking away.

"When...when I joined SHIELD, I thought I would be getting a clean start you know?" she revealed her thoughts to him, as she frowned. "Turns out I simply traded in the KGB for Hydra. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling but...I guess I can't tell the difference anymore," Natasha shook her head while Naruto hummed.

"There is a chance you could be in the wrong business," he suggested causing her to chuckle a bit as she squeezed his hand. Then she looked into his eyes before becoming curious.

"You zoned out back there…"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed again, looking away. "It's not important," he muttered.

"It's important to me," Natasha told him with Naruto frowning in thought as he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts on what he even wanted to say. He still was having trouble trying to sort it all out.

"I made breakfast," they heard and looked to see Sam behind them, "If you guys eat that sort of thing." Naruto and Natasha glanced to each other before he stood and began to walk out. However she grabbed his hand, turning him around and pulling him into a kiss. Sam caught sight of it and grumbled under his breath while the two got deeper into the kiss. Natasha then pulled away, running her fingers through his hair.

"This isn't over."

"I didn't think it was."

"So the question is who in SHIELD could launch a precise missile strike?"

"Pierce," both Naruto and Steve voiced, causing Sam to glance at the two of them. Hearing this caused Natasha to sigh considering the fact that this meant their target was sitting in one of most secure places in the world. Granted Naruto could get through it no sweat but still...this was more than just taking down a bad guy, and Naruto knew that, otherwise he would have done it already.

"But he's not working alone. Zola's algorithm was on the Lermunian Star," Steve added with Naruto and Natasha nodding before it clicked in her brain.

"So was Jasper Sitwell." hearing this made Steve grunt while Naruto stroked his chin in thought.

"So the question is how do the three most wanted people in Washington manage to kidnap a SHIELD agent in broad daylight?" Steve wondered as he looked to Naruto, "Any ideas ninja man? Maybe disguise yourself?"

"I would need some kind of clearance to get in the building, which will wake time," Naruto answered as he was in thought. "Time I don't think we really have right now. But I'm coming up with something," then Sam tossed a file in front of Steve's face causing the three to glance at it then to him. "What's that?"

"Call it a resume." Both Steve and Natasha picked it up to see it was indeed a picture with a mission report that Natasha seemed rather interested in. "We didn't use a stealth shute, we used these," he then gave it Steve who read the file before he chuckled, looking to Sam.

"I thought you said you were a pilot."

"I never said pilot."

Steve then looked back to the file while Natasha looked it over and Naruto looked over her shoulder. "I can't ask you to do this. You got out for a good reason,"

"Dude, Captain America and The General needs my help," Naruto's brow twitched but he left it alone. "There is no better reason to join back in." Steve glanced to Naruto who gave a shrug in response.

"How do we get our hands on one of these things?"

"The last one is at Fort Reed. Three guarded gates and a twelve inch steel wall."

"I can get through that," Naruto spoke up, getting their attention. "Literally, I can. Just tell me where I'm going," Naruto smirked while Natasha chuckled. "Also I got an idea for Sitwell's shady ass. If you want to help," Naruto looked to Sam who looked even more interested as Naruto's smirk widened.

"You're more than welcome too."

"Hello?"

" _Sitwell, how was lunch? I heard the crabcakes here are delicious._ "

Jasper Sitwell froze a bit as that voice did not belong to Alexander Pierce, but some man he did not know. Turning around he looked around trying to find who was talking to him on the phone. " _I'm the handsome guy with the shades at your ten o'clock,_ " Sitwell frowned as he tried to look, " _Your other ten 0'clock_." Turning again he saw the black man sitting at a table with a phone to his ear wearing shades who smirked to him.

"What do you want?"

" _You are going to the corner on your right_ ," Sam told Sitwell as he eyed the man. "T _here is a grey car two spaces down, you and I are going to take a ride_." Sitwell rolled his eyes as he smirked at Sam.

"And why would I do that?"

" _Because that is a lovely tie, and I'd hate for it to get ruined._ " That's when Sitwell looked to see the red dot on his tie and his eyes widened. He then tried to look for Natasha who was aiming at him at an undisclosed location that Sitwell couldn't see.

"You said two spaces down?"

"Yagh!"

"I didn't even throw you that hard," Naruto grumbled as he stepped into the rooftop where he just threw Sitwell. The man rolled across the roof before making his way back up though he did so cautiously as The Hokage, Captain America and Black Widow approached him with glares. He slowly backed away as the two approached him.

"Tell us about Zola's algorithm."

"Uh, never heard of it."

"What were you doing on the Lermunian star?"

"Throwing up, I get sea sick…"

"Yeah?" Naruto smirked as he reached and grabbed the man by his neck and hung him over the building, making his eyes go wide. "Those people are about to get sick from seeing you go splat. Trust that I have no issue dropping dead weight," Naruto's eyes gleamed red with Sitwell grabbing Naruto's arm with a very strong grip, sweat rolling down his face. "Answers jackass."

"Um…"

"Too slow." Naruto then dropped the man, causing him to scream for dear life as he fell. Naruto then crossed his arms, before looking to Steve, "What about Cindy?"

"Oou, Cindy is cute," Natasha chimed in with a grin and Steve hummed giving it some thought. Then they heard what sounded like a jet and saw that it was actually Sam flying with mechanical wings and dropping Sitwell back on the rooftop.

"Damn," Naruto grumbled as he took out his wallet and looked between Steve and Natasha, "I only have a twenty…"

"We'll get change, thank you." Natasha grinned as she plucked the bill from his wallet and put it in her bra. "And don't try anything slick fox boy," she gave him a knowing look earning a grunt while Steve chuckled as they approached Sitwell who was gasping for dear life.

"Zola's algorithm is a program!" Sitwell yelled out frantically. "It chooses Insight's targets," Naruto then scowled as he kicked the man a bit, earning a grunt.

"What targets?!"

"Y-you! You! And you!" Sitwell pointed to the three. "A senator, a high school valedictorian, a suregon...anyone who is a threat to Hydra. Anyone now, and anyone in the future," Sitwell stated which caused even Naruto to raise a brow. The future? Even he couldn't look into the future.

"Explain." Naruto pressed his foot harder against Sitwell's chest.

"The 21st century is a digital book, Zola taught Hydra how to read it," he answered Naruto who narrowed his eyes. "Background records, medical history, voting patterns, emails, phone calls, SAT scores. Zola's algorithm, evaluates people's past, to predict their future."

"Should have killed the imp when I had the chance," Naruto scowled in thought before he looked back to Sitwell. "What then?" Sitwell looked shook as he slowly shook his head.

"Oh my god Pierce is going to kill me…"

"Not if I do it first!" Naruto snapped as he pressed his shoe even deeper into Sitwell's chest. "What then?!"

"Then the Insight helicarrier scratches people off the list...millions at a time."

"Hydra doesn't like leaks…"

"Then why don't you try crossing your legs and holding it in hm?"

"Ooh, good one," Naruto smirked as he sat in the back of the jeep with Natasha and Sitwell while Sam and Steve sat in the front. Sam smirked with Natasha peeking up to the front.

"Insight's launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a lil bit close," she reminded with Steve nodding his head while Naruto frowned in thought as he felt something. Something familiar...something...dangerous.

"I know we'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly," Steve said while Natasha shrugged and sat back while Sitwell looked appalled. Natasha noticed Naruto was now looking up.

"It's here…"

"Are you craYYY!" before their very eyes the top of the jeep was smashed through by a fist then Sitwell was ripped out of the car and tossed out. Naruto cursed as everyone was confused to what just happened, Sam trying to steer the car right. Naruto on the other hand phased through his seat belt and damaged roof of the car, but just as he did so he was punched straight in the face, sending him flying into the otherside of traffic. He would have crashed into more cars, if he hadn't decided to phase through them.

Sam slammed on the breaks just as their assailant began shooting at them through the car and Natasha quickly dove from the back to the passenger seat and made Steve bow his head to avoid a headshot. Due to slamming on the breaks, the assailant went flying tumbling across the freeway but managed to fix their landing. Looking up to see who was attacking them, what the saw was a man fully black armor with a complete left metal arm. "Oh shit."

Just then a truck behind them slammed right into them and kept driving, pushing them closer and closer to their attacker. Natasha dropped her gun just as she was about to shoot it. The Winter Soldier jumped to land right on their jeep and ripped the steering wheel right from Sam's hands, "Holy shit!"

"Hang on!" Steve yelled as he grabbed his shield and Natasha, slammed his shield against the car door breaking it and grabbed Sam on his way out just as the Winter Soldier managed to destroy the car, getting it to flip completely while he jumped off and landed on the ground. But as he landed on the ground, he took notice of someone stepping towards him. Looking in that direction, he met eyes with a smirking Naruto who flexed his hands.

"Hi."

The Winter soldier pulled out his pistol and began firing at Naruto who snorted as he waved his hand to stop the bullets from flying…it didn't work. "Ugh!" Naruto grunted as he stumbled back due to being hit twice in the chest. "The fuck?" he questioned himself before he completely avoided more fire by taking to the air, he however wasted no time in by raising his hands causing abandoned cars to raise, which told him that his powers were indeed working...so why didn't he deflect or even stop those bullets?

Naruto threw the cars at the Winter Soldier who easily avoided one then jumped atop of it before pushing off, heading towards him at an alarming speed. Naruto readied himself to phase through the punch that was coming and counter...but it didn't work. "Gah!" this punch sent him crashing through the bridge and into the river stream below. The Winter soldier landed on the ground then turned around and was tossed a grenade launcher which he then fired at Steve who quickly pushed Natasha away and blocked with his shield, though he was sent flying off the bridge and crashing through a bus.

Natasha and Sam made a break for it to get behind some cars while they were being shot at by henchmen. Sam ran while Natasha fired back before taking off as well, using the cars as cover. The Winter soldier eyed Natasha and launched grenades to catch her in the explosion but she managed to evade just enough then jumped off the bridge and using her grappling hook to get her to safety.

"Fuck!" Naruto rubbed his jaw as he stood up and shook his head to dry himself off a bit. "That actually hurt…" he grumbled as he then checked where he was shot at. He used his powers to bring out the bullets that had hit him earlier...but nothing happened. He tried to eject them...but nothing happened. "What the hell?" Naruto blinked as he then touched the open wounds and winced, "Ow! Okay...not healing. Why?" Naruto questioned before he looked to where he saw the flipped over bus and the henchmen that were about let their machine gun turrets loose on it. Naruto waved his hand and the rope they were using to suspend themselves wrapped around their necks and snapped their necks. His powers were clearly working, yet...he wasn't healing from the gunshot wounds that apparently had no bullets, and that punch actually hit him...when it was supposed to phase through. Not only that...but it hurt, his jaw is still sore. This wasn't normal…

...but he liked it.

Naruto's eyes then looked for the Winter Soldier and saw that Steve had just saved Natasha from being fired on and was currently in close combat. Naruto had a feeling, he wouldn't last long so he took off as fast as he could. Cap and the Winter soldier was were both going at it, with Steve avoiding his opponent's punches, though he managed to get his shield taken from him then pushed back. Just as the Winter soldier was going to decapitate Steve with his own shield by throwing it at him, Naruto came swooping in with a flying spin kick that sent the Winter soldier crashing into a car or two. Naruto didn't pause as he pushed off the ground to punch his opponent in the face but Winter managed to catch his punch then punch Naruto right in the gut. Naruto however didn't give any indication that he felt that and grabbed Winter's arm and flipped him around, slamming him into the ground. Pressing his foot against his chest, Naruto attempted to snap off the metal arm, but Winter jumped off the ground and managed to kick him in the chest sending him back.

As Winter got back up, he was punched across the face, but reacted with his own punch, causing a clone to dispel. Winter then reacted accordingly as more clones assaulted him from all sides and the original Naruto watched his movement patterns with close eyes, intrigued that the man was able to not only hold his one against his clones but defeat them as well. Naruto then jumped in as he sent a round kick to Winter's face but it was blocked by his metal arm. Naruto then hopped to deliver another kick with his other but to Naruto's surprised a blue aura engulfed Winters metal hand and he pushed it forward, emitting a pulse of energy that had sent Naruto flying into the building.

Steve then came in with his shield and bashed it against Winter's face then punched him in the gut before throwing a kick which was ducked and Winter backhanded Steve back, but it was blocked by the shield. Steve was sent skidding though he charged again, however he was quickly replaced with Naruto who held a Rasengan in his hand and slammed it against Winter's face. Winter was sent flying down the street, crashing into another building. Naruto glared as he began to follow up, chasing after him. When Naruto arrived where Winter was last seen he saw the man get up and began to roll his shoulders and his neck. Naruto's eyes looked past the dust and smoke to see that Winter's face was completely healing and his eyes widened upon seeing who was behind the mask.

"Sasuke?"

The man glared at Naruto, narrowing his eyes, and tilting his head a bit. "Who the hell is Sasuke?" Naruto felt a rage within him as he gazed at the man, however he couldn't move. Seeing this, Winter charged at Naruto tackling him right into a semitruck. Naruto grunted as he felt pain from the attack and looked even closer at his opponent to see that it was Sasuke...yet...different. He he had Sasuke's facial features but not completely…

"Who the fuck are you?" Naruto demanded as he gazed into the man's emotionless dead eyes as he gazed blankly at him. "Who ARE YOU!?" Naruto demanded as his power exploded, causing an explosion that worried both Steve and Natasha as they saw it. When things calmed down Naruto was in his Ashura mode and looked around for the Winter Soldier but could not find him. "Damn it!" Naruto snarled as he then heard police sirens and glanced to see several black cars surrounding Steve, Natasha and Sam. Naruto rolled his neck as he began walking towards them, and guns were pointed at him. "I'm not in the mood." Naruto grumbled as he waved one hand and their guns were ripped out of their hands, then with another hand he snapped his fingers and caused the cars to blow up.

Everyone watched helpless as Naruto leisurely strolled past them, as he headed to Natasha who was leaning against a truck, her shoulder bleeding from taking a shot. "I got you sweetheart," Naruto whispered soothingly as he carried her in his arms. "Steve, Sam…" Naruto barked and they caught up with him. Naruto then glared at Rumlow before the four of them vanished in a yellow flash. When they reappeared it was in front of a door.

"A hotel?"

Naruto didn't respond to Sam as he simply pulled out a card and swiped it in the door and he walked right in with Steve and Sam following in. "We'll be safe here for a lil bit. This place is a temp. I only come here when there is nowhere else to go, which is now actually," Naruto grumbled as he sat Natasha in a desk chair. Sam and Steve glanced around to see it really was just an ordinary hotel room.

"Why a hotel though?"

"Because no one would think to look for me here. Not even Fury," Naruto responded calmly as he removed Natasha's jacket then her shirt to look at the wound, noticing it wasn't healing like it was supposed too. "No bullet…" Naruto frowned with Natasha furrowing her brow, looking to him.

"What do you mean no bullet?"

"He shot you, but he didn't use bullets. I know, because he managed to shoot me as well, must have been with the same gun or something alike," Naruto then pressed his hand against her wound, gazing it. "Chakra…" he whispered and then he scowled. "God damn!"

"What's the issue?" Steve wondered as Naruto removed his hand from Natasha's shoulder to show that it was healed, however there was a light mark that would heal in a few days. Naruto didn't respond as his phone rang and he pulled it out, raising a brow. Then he answered it.

"You got ten seconds." They all watched as Naruto held a blank expression, but Natasha knew better. She could see anger and confusion in her beloved's eyes. The way he was standing told her how he was feeling, that he was on edge. His mind was elsewhere at the moment, because something was bugging him. But then she frowned as she replayed what he said, he mentioned chakra. But when he did so, he wasn't just saying it, it sounded as if he was confirming his own question, making a statement. What did chakra have to do with her bullet wound with no bullet? "Fine, have a car meet us at this address." Naruto then hung up the phone and slipped into his pocket as he regarded everyone. "We're moving in less than an hour. Hill is going to aid us."

"Maria Hill?" Steve questioned with Naruto nodding his head as he walked off, in thought. "What's going on Naruto? Something is up," Naruto didn't respond right away, or for the next few minutes and Sam felt a bit uneasy around him. Natasha stood and stepped beside her boyfriend and grabbed his hand, getting him to look at her. She didn't say anything, she didn't need too. Naruto released a sigh as he turned to them.

"I saw who was under the mask," Naruto responded which made Steve look interested as Naruto had a hard look in his eyes. "It was a very old friend, the same friend who had saved me when my planet was destroyed. Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto shared with Steve and Natasha looking quite surprised, if not shocked simply for the fact they knew about Naruto's past, especially with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"No, I'm not actually." Naruto shook his head with the two looking even more confused, but it was Sam who voiced his confusion.

"Wait...how can you say it was this...Sasuke?" Naruto nodded. "But not be sure it was actually him?"

"His signature was different, his eyes were different, it was like...it was Sasuke...but not Sasuke," Naruto breathed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Even when I said his name...he was completely confused. Sasuke was hardly confused about everything, and when he was he didn't show it," Naruto frowned in thought. "It's almost as if…" he trailed off, leaving into his own thoughts with Steve frowning in thought.

"Almost as if?" Naruto glanced up to him as he sat down on the bed and looked off into space. "Naruto?" Steve pressed a bit more with Naruto closing his eyes in thought, shaking his head.

"I need answers."

" _Sergeant Barnes_ …"

"Hn…"

" _Bucky! NO!_ "

"Ngh…"

" _Why! Why would you go so far for me?!_ "

" _Because you're my friend_!"

"Grgh…"

" _The procedure has already started_."

"Keh!"

" _You are to be the new fist...of Hydra_."

"Gryrah!"

"Sir? H-he's unstable, erratic…"

This didn't stop Alexander Pierce from walking in, the guards opening the door for him as Rumlow tagged behind him. Pierce saw that guns were pointed at his weapon and he signaled for them to stand down as he looked at the Fist of Hydra, the Winter Soldier. His eyes focused on Winter who sat there looking completely unfocused, lost in his own thoughts. "Mission report."

He didn't receive an answer as Winter Soldier simply sat there, still in his own thoughts. "Mission report, now." Pierce still didn't receive an answer causing him to look directly into the Winter Soldier's eyes…

 _SLAP!_

The blank expression began to clear up, but it was a bit of confusion as he looked to Pierce, "The man on the bridge...with whiskers...who was he?" he questioned causing Pierce to frown as he didn't expect that question. Straightening, Pierce cleared his throat and spoke.

"The greatest threat to Hydra."

"I...knew him." he whispered to himself as he couldn't get the shocked expression of that man out of his mind. He knew him...but...he couldn't remember. Even the other man he fought...he knew him too. He knew both of them, but yet...he couldn't remember anything.

"You have been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century, and I need you to do it one more time," Pierce told Winter Soldier who didn't seem too focused on him. "Society is at a tipping between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we're going to give it a push. But you don't do your part, I can't do mine. And Hydra can't give the world the freedom, it deserves." Winter Soldier looked back to Pierce and clenched his jaw.

"But I knew him."

Pierce said nothing as he took a breath then stood up, "Prep him."

"But he's been out of cryo for too long,"

"Then wipe him and start over," Pierce ordered as he glared lightly at Winter Soldier who had a resigned expression as he sat back in the chair. And as they began to prep him, he flinched a bit from a recent memory…

" _Sasuke?"_ That name sounded so familiar but he did not know it. Why couldn't he remember? Who was that man? But more importantly…

Who is Sasuke?

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver and one hell of a headache."

"Oh and don't forget your collapsed lung," Hill threw in as she stood in the room with Naruto, Natasha, Steve and Sam, as they gazed as a bed ridden Nick Fury who was indeed alive. Fury nodded his head, with a soft chuckle.

"Let's not forget that. Otherwise, I'm good."

"They cut you open, your heart stopped," Natasha stated with a soft glare as she stood beside Naruto holding his hand while his mind was still elsewhere. Fury nodded slightly as he gave a soft sigh.

"Tetra detoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress, didn't work out so great for him, but we found a use for it," Fury would have shrugged if he could. Steve however looked a bit annoyed as he gazed at Fury.

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?"

"Any attempt on the director's life had to look successful," Hill answered with Naruto humming in understanding.

"Can't kill someone who is already dead," he muttered which Fury nodded too in agreement. Natasha glanced to him with a questioning look and he shook his head, "No I didn't know he wasn't dead. I would have told you," Naruto answered and Natasha nodded her head, she knew he would if anything for her not to be sad. Naruto then looked back to Fury, "So what now? We have to stop the launch but I'm assuming you have a plan?"

"Well I don't think the council will accept my calls anymore," Fury responded as he sat up in his bed just as Hill opened a brief case revealing three data chips in size. The four of them looked at the chips, with Hill then pulling out a computer to show them a digital diagram.

"Once the helicarries reach three thousand feet they'll triangulate with Insight sattelites, becoming fully weaponized," she informed them with Steve clenching his jaw while Naruto grunting.

"We need to breach those carriers, and replace their targeting blades, with our own," Fury gestured to the chips in front of them.

"One or two won't cut it, we need to get all three ships. Because if those ships become operational, a whole lot of people are going to die," Hill added with Sam taking a breath as he scratched the back of his head.

"We have to assume everyone aboard those ships are Hydra."

"Then bring it all down," Naruto muttered getting an agreeing nod from Steve. "Why waste time doing that when I can throw two attacks and bring them down each? I just need to make sure the debris doesn't kill anybody." Naruto crossed his arms while Fury shook his head. "No?"

"If we can get past them and insert these server blades, maybe, just maybe we can salvage…"

"We're not salvaging anything," Steve disagreed causing Fury to raise a brow. "It's all going down Nick, SHIELD too."

"SHIELD had nothing to do with…"

"You gave us this mission, this is how it ends," Steve cut him off as he looked to Naruto. "Right?" he asked with Naruto nodding his head.

"Oh yeah," Naruto nodded his head. "Hydra has been under SHIELD's nose since the beginning. This isn't just a virus that took root a few years ago. So as far as I'm concerned, SHIELD _is_ Hydra. Nothing will be salvaged, it's all going down. Rebuild if you wish, make it better, I don't care. But this is happening…" Naruto stated with Fury looking speechless as he looked between them all.

"He's right…" Hill chimed in quietly. Fury looked a bit surprised then to Natasha who slowly nodded her head, agreeing. He then looked to Sam who put his hands up defensively.

"Don't look at me. I do what they do, just slower." Fury sighed as he leaned back in the bed, and he gave Naruto a look of understanding.

"Looks like you're giving the orders now General."

"He's going to be there you know…"

"I know," Naruto nodded his head as he looked over the forest as Natasha walked up to him. "It's what I'm counting on so maybe…" Naruto closed his eyes as he took a breath and began to channel nature chakra to calm his nerves a bit while she stood beside him. He had changed the plan to the original plan, that way he could lure out the Winter Soldier and capture him, hopefully get his answers he now has been seeking.

"Are you hoping that it's him?" Natasha wondered quietly and Naruto glanced to her in thought as she gave a small shrug. "I mean...if it is, what are you going to do?" she asked while Naruto slowly shook his head.

"I have no idea." It was his most honest answer he could give at the moment. "Since I arrived in this dimension, I was always under the impression that it was just me, you know? That I was the last of my people, and anyone who could wield chakra or anything of the like were my decendants. But...to possibility that this guy is actually Sasuke…" Naruto turned his head in thought with Natasha raising a brow. "It makes me wonder if there is something that I'm missing. If it really is more than just me?"

"Well honey," Natasha pushed her hair back as she tried to express her thoughts. "Whoever Sasuke used to be...I don't think it's him. Whoever this is, doesn't know you" Naruto stiffened slightly but didn't face her, "His actions...that's someone you don't save, but someone you stop." Natasha tried with Naruto closing his eyes, his jaw clenching. "I know how much Sasuke meant to you but…"

"Then you know that if it is Sasuke...I can't let this go. I can't just kill him," Naruto looked towards Natasha with a soft glare. "He's my best friend Natasha…"

"He _was_ your best friend," Natasha tried to reason with him and Naruto grunted as he looked away. "Naruto...when Sasuke didn't want to be saved...how many times did he try to kill you?" she reminded causing his brow to twitch a bit. "If I remember correctly, you told me that Sasuke was the only person who could match you in terms of skill and strength. That even your last battle ended up as a tie," Natasha recalled causing him to purse his lips. "Though he didn't show it but….what if he is as strong as you still? What if he is stronger? He could kill you…"

"If that was the case Nat, he would have killed us all," Naruto turned to her, his serious air not dropping. "He wouldn't have hesitated."

"He wasn't hesitating," Natasha corrected which Naruto couldn't help but agree, but he didn't voice it. "All I'm saying is...I can't lose you because you want to save someone who doesn't know you and had the power to kill you in the past." she then laid a kiss on his cheek, "I love you. Just please...think about it." with that she turned to walk away, leaving him to his thoughts. Naruto closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose and he couldn't help but grumble out,

"Once again Teme...you're giving me a fucking headache."

"And the games begin…"

Naruto floated in the air with crossed arms, looking over everything that was happening in the area of SHIELD headquarters. He watched as Sam, who he now codenamed Falcon deal with the turrets and ships on the helicarriers that were about to take flight. He also saw the Captain in combat with Hydra agents, attempting to board an Insight Hellicarrier. Then in Pierce's office he saw Natasha take down several Hydra agents, and keeping the council members safe and Pierce hostage for the time being.

Everyone had a job to do, his wasn't so complicated, but complicated at the same time. Find the Winter Soldier and deal with him accordingly. How he was going to deal with him? He wasn't exactly sure as of yet, but that was okay. He usually wings these kinds of things anyway. Naruto raised a brow as he felt a presence and looked off to his right a bit. "I don't appreciate curve balls…"

"Well, I had to do something to keep you entertained," Naruto gave a glare at Amaterasu who looked amused as she floated beside him. "Oh don't give me that look Naru-kun, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy feeling a bit of pain now did you?" Naruto looked away as she giggled, "As I thought."

"Is it him?"

"I don't know."

"You know Amaterasu," Naruto turned to her with a serious glare. "Is it Sasuke?" he questioned. The Goddess simply gazed at him, tilting her head a bit, giving him a thoughtful look.

"I really don't know Naruto-kun. To be honest, I'm not really sure why this scenario is happening," she shrugged with Naruto grunting. "I simply created an anomaly to combat another anomaly. You…" she gestured and Naruto looked away again as he saw Natasha typing away, dumping the entire database onto the internet, Hydra...and SHIELD. "It could have been anyone really. Sasuke, Kakashi, Madara, Nadia, Logan, even a clone of you," she listed with Naruto blinking as he looked to her. "Anyone. I simply allowed for another anomaly to take place to make your life more interesting. But it seems fate loves pairing you and Sasuke together,"

"These anomalies...you've created more of them?"

"Oh...I've created some," Amaterasu smiled mischievously. "I know how much you love a good challenge," she winked while Naruto gave her a blank expression. "Don't give me that look love," Amaterasu pouted as she wrapped her arms around him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her as she smiled at him. "At least now you will be on your toes…" she smiled before giving him a soft kiss. "You left the heavens to have fun, well now that you have found your mate, who is very beautiful by the way, I approve," she threw in with a grin and Naruto chuckled. "Now that you have found your mate, it's time to issue out the ass kicking challenges. In fact there is one who should be coming several years from now," she brought up with Naruto raising a brow. "He calls himself the Mad Titan. That will be an interesting turn of events,"

"Does this Mad Titan have a name?"

"Oh of course, but you'll meet him soon. But for now," Amaterasu then turned his head for him to look down upon to see Falcon was being honed on by missiles. Naruto grunted before he looked towards his wife and pulled her in for a loving kiss which she eagerly and happily returned for several moments. They then pulled away and she gave him a radiating smile, "I love you."

"I love you too," Naruto voiced with a small smile of his own. Then he squeezed her butt before he took off to aid Falcon, while she gave a giggle while disappearing in a ball of black flames. Naruto managed to get right in behind Falcon just as the missiles were about to gain on him. Naruto held out a single hand and the missiles halted. Turning his hand, the missiles then turned around and he shot his hand forward, making the missiles go back to the Hydra jets that had fired them originally. "Boom." Boom indeed, the jets exploded in fiery ball.

" _Thanks for the back up!_ " Falcon thanked over the com link and Naruto nodded his head as he headed to the third helicarrier while Falcon managed to get in the second and replace the server blade right after Cap replaced the first. " _Bravo lock._ "

"Widow status?"

" _Pierce is trying to butter up Fury…_ "

"Shoot him if he gets too-Shit!" Naruto quickly braced himself as he crashed through the third helicarrier. He would have gone all the way through if he didn't manage to stop himself with a skid. "Okay, I just got busy. We'll talk later babe."

" _Don't do anything stupid Naruto...I love you too much to forgive you if you do…_ "

"No promises darling." Naruto then stood up straight dusting himself off as he saw what or more specifically who crashed into him. "I've been expecting you," Naruto told Winter Soldier who gazed him with a blank stare. "People are gonna die Sasuke...lots of people," Naruto said and a part of him expected some asshole response, something that told him that his friend was somewhere in this man but...no. All he recieved was a blank stare. "I got to do what I got to do then…"

Naruto charged forward, pushing off the ground, throwing a fist but Winter soldier caught it and countered with a spartan kick to the chest, which sent Naruto back much to his annoyance. He was annoyed because the kick was supposed to phase through him, but it didn't. So his powers weren't going to necessarily work on this guy, or work around him. Great. Time to do it the old fashion way then. Naruto cracked his knuckles and the two leapt at each other again, engaging in pure taijutsu which made Naruto frown deeply. Because his moves were just as fluid as Sasuke's, just as precise, yet predictable.

"We've fought more times than I care to remember Sasuke!" Naruto met with his metal fist causign a resounding shockwave, making the glass crack around them. "I know your moves!" Naruto blocked Winter's kick then responded with his own to the face. As Winter stumbled back, Naruto created as a rasengan and was ready to press it against Winter's chest, but, Winter side step the attack and kicked Naruto's knee, causing him to drop then he elbowed his back. Grabbing Naruto's hair he yanked to pull him back and slam him against the ground, but Naruto dispelled and Winter received a two hit combo, finished with a spin kick that made him break the railing and fall below.

Naruto followed ready to stomp Winter, but Winter's metal arm glowed blue and by thrusting his hand forward, he released a pulse that sent Naruto shooting straight back up. But unlike last time Naruto was ready for it so he managed to catch himself. When he looked for Winter, he was no longer present, but Naruto felt danger and backflipped over a windmill shuriken that was thrown from behind. As he flipped and about to land, Winter dashed to Naruto's predicated landing ready to strike, and when he did, Naruto dispelled.

"Oi…" Winter soldier turned around to see Naruto had just replaced the server blade. "You're not too smart, are you teme?" Naruto chuckled earning a glare from Winter soldier, "Hey...I know that look," he smirked before he spoke into his com. "Hill, fire at will."

" _But Hokage…_ "

"I'll be fine. Hurry up and destroy these tincans." Naruto then pushed off the ground to avoid Winter's punch and Naruto responded with a round kick which was caught with Winter's metal arm. "Shit didn't work." Naruto then jumped and simply did a double spin kick which knocked Winter off balance. Naruto felt the entire airship shake as it was taking fire, then he looked towards Winter. "Sasuke…it's over pal. C'mon...we don't need to fight anymore. We got to get off this thing."

"Rah!" Naruto grunted as Winter tackled him just as the ship rocked again, causing them to fall to the glass floor. Naruto pushed Winter off of him who got back up and continued to attack Naruto who blocked the hits and deflected them before catching the next punch.

"Sasuke! Stop this! You know me!"

"No I don't!" Winter snarled as lightning crackled in his other hand and he thrust his hand forward to rip through Naruto's shoulder. Naruto however didn't feel like getting a chidori through his chest and avoided the attack then countered with a knee to the stomach then a backhand. This didn't stop Winter from continuing to fight Naruto with everything he had to the point Naruto saw a red tint in his eyes.

"Yes you do!" Naruto avoided the punches and kicks before he punched Winter in the face. "You're name is Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Shut up!" Winter Soldier screamed as lightning began to crackle all around his body and it surged powerfully in his normal hand. Naruto saw that Winter was trying his best to control the chidori in his hand as he powered it up even more out of pure rage and confusion.

"I'm not going to fight you Sasuke...because that's what we always do," Naruto refused as he stood there while Winter Soldier glared at him. "You're my friend...and you always have been." He saw flicker in his eyes and Winter soldier glared hatefully at him.

"You're my mission…" Naruto didn't say anything as he simply spread out his arms, as if welcoming Sasuke.

"Then finish it. But I'm not giving up on you…" Winter soldier glared as he gazed at Naruto who held a small resigned smile on his face. That smile...for some reason...it didn't make him angry. He knew that smile...but what did piss him off...is he couldn't remember why...so with a snarl, the lightning in his hand crackled even more as he charged at the man he couldn't remember but still, he couldn't help it….

"NAAARRRUUUTTTOOO!"

"I hate politics…"

"You're not even the who had to go to court," Natasha rolled her eyes as she got in the car, and put her seatbelt on just as Naruto drove off, ignoring the news reporters and cameras. As they drove both of them were silent too busy in thought. It's been a week since SHIELD was taken down, and now that Hydra was known threat things have been quite...messy. The Winter Soldier, who Naruto was sure was positive was Sasuke, went missing after running a Chidori through his chest. The Helicarrier fell, and due to the shock and pain, he had fallen unconcious, and fell into the potomac. Apparently Natasha had found him on the shore, which Naruto could only assume Sasuke had dragged him out before leaving.

Naruto wasn't going to hunt his old friend down, because he was sure they would cross paths again. After all he was a fellow anomaly. But it still didn't stop Natasha from cursing him out for doing something so stupid. Which he admit, it was quite dumb considering that the attack was able to bypass his usual healing factor. It would take a few weeks before the wound would stop being sore, but he knew there would be much of a mark, which was fine with him. But with SHIELD gone, Hydra on the rise...it left alot of people trying to figure out what to do. He and Natasha included. Hill was going to be working for Stark Industries as Human Resources, Nick was going to europe, and Steve was going to go ask Sharon for a date. That would be interesting considering he was fully aware of Sharon's familial ties. So that left him and Natasha... her covers had been blown and she needed new ones. But to be honest, he wasn't sure how to feel about her doing it yet, and neither did she.

"So what now?" Natasha spoke up as they were at a red light. She looked to her boyfriend curiously as he looked forward with a straight expression. "Should we just drive?" Naruto gave a shrug as he didn't know as he waited for the light to turn green. Then he grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. "What are you thinking?" Natasha wondered as she enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his; she saw him give a small smile as he spoke.

"Let's get married, yeah?" Naruto turned to her, seeing her eyes get big as his words registered. "Just us. No one has to know until we're ready to tell them. Instead of getting more covers, why don't we just create our own identity, one that we both can be happy with." Naruto's smile widened and she gazed at him in thought, simply a loss for words.

"I heard you...but Naruto...what are you saying?" Natasha questioned just as the light was about to turn green, Naruto faced her.

"Natalia Alianovna Romanoff," Naruto spoke clearly and with conviction in his tone causing her heart to skip a beat. "I love you more than you will ever know, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, until death do us part…" he then gave a hopeful happy smile.

"...will you become my wife?"


	80. Dragon Soul Full Story

Title: **Dragon Soul**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball Z  
Author: Saito Uzumaki  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Adventure/General  
Published: 07-07-16, Updated: 06-09-17  
Chapters: 20, Words: 108,450

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z Abridged or Naruto; Please support the official release.

Chapter One

"A what now?"

"A Saiyan,"

"Say it again?"

"Saiyan!"

"Hmm…Seiyuu…"

"No! Saiyan! What are you stupid?!"

"Oi! I'm not stupid! I just don't get it is all,"

King Kai gave a sigh as he gazed at the young man before him, gazing at him with a look of confusion. This young man, went by the name Naruto Uzumaki. He was quite short, standing at 5'3, with messy golden spiky hair, and blue eyes, as well as whisker marks on his cheeks. If he assumed right, he had to be about fifteen.

"Okay…what do you understand?"

"Well, I'm dead," Naruto huffed as he glanced up to the halo above his head. "I'm dead because Sasuke killed me. He killed me because I was too weak to stop him," Naruto went on. "I ended up in some kind of white space, met my parents, and met…God…I think," when King Kai didn't stop him, he went on. "She told me how she was proud of me, and that she loved me and wished she gave me a better life," Naruto said quietly almost as an after thought.

"She then seemed to get an idea in her head, she kissed my forehead, told me to have fun and good luck, then I found myself in front of this huge desk with some red skinned bearded guy," Naruto then tapped his chin. "I think his name was King Enma?"

"Yemma, but yeah,"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "He told me I was a special case, then I was escorted along Snake way, which is really long by the way," he threw in. "Then, here I am I met you. You told me you were expecting me, then I realized…I had a tail," Naruto grumbled as he glanced to the blond appendage that waved lazily behind him. "Then you said I'm a…Saiyaman?"

"Saiyan! Damn it! It's not that hard to say!"

"I know, I'm just messing with ya!" Naruto grinned causing the Kai's brow to twitch. "So, anyway. I'm a Saiyan…what's that?"

"A Saiyan is a being belonging to a Great Warrior race that is extinct now," King Kai told him, with Naruto humming to himself. "There are several scattered among this universe, but none like you,"

"What do you mean?"

"Kami,"

"God…"

"Yes," King Kai huffed. "Kami, turned you into a Saiyan." King Kai shared with Naruto raising a brow. "Don't ask me why, I have no clue. She just did. Said we would both understand in the future I guess," King Kai shrugged. "That's why she's the boss and I'm…"

"A hermit sitting on this small planet," Naruto finished causing King Kai's brow to twitch. Then Naruto caught sight of something and raised a brow, "What's that?" he wondered, his tail point towards it. King Kai looked towards it and raised a brow,

"That's a car."

"Oh…"

….

….

"What's car?"

"Lets not worry about that right now," King Kai suggested with Naruto shrugging his shoulders, though he looked it for a few moments before focusing on King Kai. "Let's talk about the reason you're here," he was surprised when Naruto nodded his head, instead of saying something to grate his nerves. "Apparently my job for the next several decades is to train you,"

"Oh…" Naruto slowly nodded before he raised a brow, "Train me how? Because you know, my last two trainers were pretty crappy. And if I have to deal with several decades of crappy training I'll just kill myself…again, how does that even work?"

"Focus Naruto!"

"Sorry."

King Kai took a breath to calm himself, this kid was too much. "Don't worry, I was made very aware of your lack of training during your life, and I can assure you will be nothing like that." Naruto raised a brow before he shrugged.

"Okay so um…"

"Go ahead and ask,"

"What's the point in training me if I'm…well, dead?"

"Because you will be restored back to life," King Kai said simply with Naruto gaining a somewhat serious look in his eye. "Don't worry, you won't be returning back to your planet."

"Good, I hated that place," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Plus I don't think they would like the fact I have a tail," Naruto said thoughtfully as he eyed it. "You know…at first it was kind of weird, but now, I like it," Naruto smiled. "Like a buddy, ya know?"

"Yeah sure, anyway," King Kai decided to move on and Naruto focused. "Per Kami's instructions, you will be trained here for several decades then return to earth with some guy named Goku," King Kai shrugged. Naruto raised a brow but nodded anyway. "Now, lets you get out of this outfit,"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Really?"

"I'm just messing King Kai! Go right ahead!" Naruto grinned and King Kai smirked as his antenna pointed at him and Naruto's clothes glowed. When it was done, he was wearing a orange training gi with a dark blue short sleeved undershirt and black pants with black boots. Naruto then hummed as he stood and looked over himself before he turned to King Kai. "Hey um King Kai, can you make a few alterations?"

King Kai raised a brow then read Naruto's mind and gave a soft smile of understanding. "Sure," with that Naruto's clothes glowed once more, and this time stamped on the back was the Uzumaki swirl, and on his head was a Konoha headband. "Though I thought you hated that place,"

"I do, but it makes me feel closer to my dad, he was Hokage after all," Naruto smiled softly. "Then the swirl makes me feel closer to mom! I'm representing them after all!" Naruto grinned as he then noticed King Kai's stamp on the front of the Gi. "But other then that, I'm digging the threads!" Naruto then looked towards his new sensei and flexed his fingers.

"So! Where do we start?"

Two decades later

"Kyaah!"

Goku ducked under the kick Naruto sent at his head and flew higher into the sky but was joined by the blond who smirked. Naruto then lunged at Goku, the two starting to trade blows with each other, though Naruto had the upper hand due to his speed and strength. Goku couldn't help but grit his teeth from the blows, finding himself quickly blocking more than attacking.

King Kai was below them, watching over the earth with a look of concentration. It didn't matter to him that the two Saiyans were currently having their daily spar, he had more important things to worry about. "Kamehame," Goku readied as he was in position while Naruto had his own red energy ready to be released. "H-"

"OH NO!"

Both Saiyans stumbled a bit, while Bubbles dropped the dirty plates he was about to clean. The two blinked as they looked towards their trainer who was very antsy, "Um, there a problem King Kai?" Naruto asked as the two floated down.

"I miss calculated!" King Kai admitted, causing Naruto to sigh while Goku looked confused. "The two saiyans! Their coming sooner than expected!"

"Eh?!"

"I'm sorry okay! I was so busy training you guys I forgot to really check!" King Kai grumbled. "They will becoming in at least two more months. That will give me enough time to teach you the Spirit Bomb and Kaioken," he looked to Goku. Naruto hummed, quite surprised King Kai was willing to teach him those techniques.

"King Kai, is there a way to contact my friends? I need to let them know what's going on. They still think the Saiyans are coming in a year," he reminded with King Kai nodding. He then guided the Saiyan to put his hand on his back and the Kai concentrated as much as he could.

Naruto stood off to the side, watching with a thoughtful expression. Apparently he wouldn't be going with Goku to Earth, not yet at least. He still had training to finish, which would take several more months. The blond wasn't really sure how he felt about it, but it really didn't matter. He then glanced to his reflection to see he was still looking the same way he did when he arrived twenty years ago. It made him wonder if he was ever going to grow up. Maybe because he was dead? His attention then went back to Goku who gave him his signature silly grin,

"Okay! Lets finish where we left off!"

Two months later, Naruto found himself mediating by the house.

Not too far from him he saw the new guests that had showed up due to dying by the Saiyans. Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Goku was no longer present as he was currently on earth fighting the elite Saiyan, Prince Vegeta. The new guests were currently huddled together, viewing the battle with King Kai.

Naruto didn't feel the need too, as he knew Goku would win. Guy didn't train so hard for months only to get his ass kicked. So he didn't really appreciate it at these guys didn't believe in their friend. They were too busy worrying over something that didn't need to be worried about, instead they could be training their asses off so they wouldn't die again.

"I've had enough of this," Naruto grumbled, causing Piccolo to glance towards him curiously. "You guys, want to doubt your friend instead of train? That's stupid. So I'm gonna kick your asses, all of you at the same time," Naruto smirked getting all of their attention. "Maybe you'll learn something," Naruto grinned as he flexed his hands. King Kai glanced towards Naruto and saw the look in his eyes,

"Naruto what are you…"

Suddenly red energy surrounded Naruto and the planet shook a bit. Naruto took a deep breath and the Z-fighters eyes widened as Naruto's power continued to increase and increase until…"YAH!" Naruto roared, blowing them back as a hurricane of wind took place. The Z-fighters were completely shocked and appalled, when standing before them was Naruto who was now surrounded in gold energy, with his now golden hair standing on end and rigid. His blue eyes were now a seafoam green as he glared at the Z-fighters and he beckoned them forward,

"Come at me bro."

Several Months Later

"So…that's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Huh," Naruto hummed as he stood beside King Kai. "Well, it's been real I guess," Naruto smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head and looked around. "You know, despite how small this place is…it's hard not to call it home," Naruto told his master with King Kai smiling softly.

The Z-fighters had just left after Gohan and Dende wished them back to life with a single wish. It's been a few months since Goku defeated Frieza, and earth seemed rather peaceful for the moment. Naruto himself was excited to be brought back to life and finally start his new life, though he was kind of nervous too, as he didn't know what to expect.

For Twenty years he learned about Earth and it's properties. It was far advanced than the planet he lived on, and a bit more unified as well. There weren't any wars, or anything like that. The only great danger that posed to it was outside influences such as Nappa and Vegeta, and Frieza. He was pretty sure more were going to come and he was actually excited for it.

After all, being Saiyan also meant looking forward to exciting battles with powerful opponents. Yeah there were powerful opponents in Other World, but most of them were friends and didn't pose any threats. People like Frieza pulled threats, and he was hoping that people like Frieza showed up so he could waste them! After he didn't train twenty years for nothing!

He's learned so much! It was kind of hard to remember it all, but he somehow managed. From tactical techniques, to planet buster techniques that King Kai didn't' recommend. Every day he got a little bit stronger. He was pretty sure right now, the only person who could give him some kind of challenge was Goku, considering they both could be come Super Saiyans. Though his experience as a Super Saiyan was much more than Goku's, considering he's been a Super Saiyan for about three years.

All in all, he was excited. Not to mention elated that King Kai was an actual teacher to him, unlike Jiraiya and Kakashi. While he didn't see King Kai as a father, he did see him as a very cool and sometimes annoying not funny uncle. And it was kind of sad to leave this Uncle after so long, but he needed to move on.

His attention was then given to the fact that his Halo disappeared, indicating he was wished back to life. "Well King Kai, this is it! I'll see you later! Bye Bubbles!" Naruto waved to the monkey right before he faded out of existence. King Kai had a smile of his own as his blond student was gone, heading to his new home.

"See you soon."

"Um, Hi!"

Naruto gave a somewhat nervous grin and wave to the people who had their eyes on him. He then blinked as he saw the giant namekian dragon, Porunga and whistled in appreciation. "So cool," he muttered to himself then watched as the Dragon bid farewell and disappeared.

"Um, Naruto? Is that really you?" he heard and looked towards Yamcha, who seemed a bit shorter, despite he just saw him a few minutes ago. The blond raised a brow, as he gazed at Yamcha, then noted how Tien, Chiaotzu and even Piccolo looked at him slightly confused.

"Oi, what are you looking at?"

"Um Puar, could give us a mirror?" Yamacha asked and the cat nodded before turning into a full length body mirror. Raising a brow, Naruto stepped forward and gazed into it and was really honestly surprised to what he saw.

In the mirror was a man standing at 6'2. His body was perfectly cut, toned, and defined with a lean build. His biceps and triceps were all defined and visible, and he sported an eight pack as well. His lower half was just as perfect, with his calves being powerful along with his thighs and legs in general.

His face was also older, and sculpted perfectly. He placed himself around the age of twenty three. His jaw line was perfectly structured as well as his cheek bones and basically all of his face, giving him a very handsome yet rugged look almost. His whisker marks were present as well, with fangs jutting from his upper lip and vertical black slit pupils. The only thing he didn't really care for was the shoulder length of his hair, as it sat on his shoulders. Other then that…

Bulma nearly fainted.

One year later

"Hey Yamcha, thanks for finally getting the rest of your stuff,"

Yamacha gave a shrug in response as he sat beside Oolong, and Puar while Bulma came outside to sit with them. "Sure no problem, it wasn't like you threw almost all of it out," Yamcha muttered sarcastically as he sipped on his lemonade. Bulma rolled her eyes as she gave a reply.

"Oh don't get all hurt. I had no choice when Naruto moved in. What would it look like if I kept my ex-boyfriends stuff when my new boyfriend was moving in?" Bulma asked with a raised brow, earning a grumble from Yamcha.

"Speaking of Naruto, how is your relationship with him going?" Oolong wondered causing Bulma to give a dreamy sigh, "From that response, I'm guessing just fine." Bulma could only give a grin as she nodded her head.

"We're taking things slow, though I don't how long I can wait until we finally…" Bulma trailed off as she realized who her audience was. "Never mind. But it's going good, he's the sweetest and most caring guy I've ever met! Not to mention he's smart! And honest and…" Bulma then gave another dreamy sigh while Yamcha gave a grumble.

"Why don't you just marry him and have kids already?"

"Oh I plan on it," Bulma grinned causing Yamcha to almost choke. Bulma gave a laugh as she gazed at her ex-boyfriend and couldn't help appreciate Naruto even more. He was such an upgrade!

After he had been wished back to life with the dragon balls, she was the first one to offer him a home. She honestly didn't mind having a hunk like him living with her, but sadly he declined and apparently started living on Kami's lookout. However on the bright side, he did come to her to show him around and help him integrate into life on Earth.

She taught him whatever he basically didn't know. This composed of driving lessons, shopping, jobs, all of the basics of living. However, she soon discovered Naruto didn't really care for the 'normal' life. Why drive when he could fly? Which he loved doing. Why have a job, when he could win as many martial arts tournaments as he could to get paid? The only thing he did waste time on was shopping.

It took them a good few months before Naruto had even considered asking Bulma on a date. Hell in fact, it was her who asked him on a date, feeling he was taking too long. She soon discovered he wanted to ask on her on a official date since they met, but didn't since he assumed she would get mad and hit him.

When she asked why? She was then one of the few people who knew about Naruto's old life as a Shinobi. To say she was sad for him was an understatement. She felt terrible, but Naruto made her feel better as he expressed he didn't really care about his old life anymore. She had asked him if he ever wanted to visit his old planet but he said no, seeing as a waste of time. Why spend time doing that when he could spend time going on more dates with her?

It wasn't until their fourth date Naruto had finally made an awkward move to kiss her. She found it really cute, and understood why it was so weird for him since he never had experience with girls on that level. But within a month, she had him trained just the way she liked. She couldn't wait until they started to have sex, oh even the thought made her panties wet. Though she was sure it was going to be weird and awkward, she was also positive Naruto would become amazing considering how fast of a learner he is, and how talented he is at learning.

It wasn't until a few weeks ago, Bulma had asked for him to move in with her. He seemed hesitant at first, but soon accepted. Which was why she had Yamcha move his shit out, so Naruto could move his shit in. Hopefully within the next day or so, he would be living with her. Oh she couldn't wait!

"Where is Naruto anyway?" Yamcha wondered and Bulma chuckled.

"Well he is either participating in another tournament or training with Gohan," Bulma informed. This earned nods of understanding from them, considering they knew how Naruto was with Tournaments to show off his strength, and how close he was with Gohan. Apparently the kid reminded Naruto a lot of Konohamaru, one of the few people he actually missed from his planet.

Within the year, Naruto became quite a big brother figure to Gohan. It even got to the point that Naruto couldn't be seen without Gohan near by. It also helped that Naruto supported Chichi's decision for Gohan to have an education, which Bulma found funny considering Naruto himself wasn't too big on school. But she soon figured it was simply a way to get what he wanted from Chichi, which was Gohan's time so they could have fun and train.

Her train of thought exploded, due to the crash they heard nearby followed by a…

"I'm back bitches!"

Bulma blinked as she recognized that voice. Without much hesitation, they all went to go see what was going on. They were surprised to see it was her fathers capsule corp. ship that Vegeta took. And lo and behold, the prince of Saiyans himself walked out in the same armor. Yamcha slid into a fighting stance and glared at Vegeta, "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here!

"Oh, a valet neat, I'm not tipping." Vegeta muttered earning a growl from Yamcha.

"Don't you remember who I am? We fought when you landed on earth!" Yamcha reminded. Vegeta gave a snort in amusement.

"No, I fought Kakarot. Nappa fought everyone else. Well except for that one scrub who got killed by a saiba-" Vegeta paused as he and Yamcha gazed at each other. After a moment Vegeta broke out in laughter.

"Oh yeah?! I dare you to come over here and laugh me!" Yamcha glared right before Vegeta landed in front of him and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ha Ha Ha," Vegeta whispered. Yamcha took a step back, his body shuddering in fear.

"Okay see, now we can laugh together?" Yamcha offered right before Bulma broke in.

"Okay seriously, we have enough to clean up without a pool of Yamcha's urine," Bulma stated before she walked in front of Vegeta and poked him in the chest. "You know, you're gonna have to do something to fix those damages right?" She pointed out and Vegeta scowled, rolling his eyes. "As long as we're clear. Come on, you stink and need to get cleaned up."

Bulma muttered as she walked off with Vegeta following her with a small scowl.

'Yeah you better run' Yamcha thought as his eyes trailed Vegeta.

"Hey, I set out some clothes for you. I also put your armor in the wash," Bulma stated as she set a pair of clothes down in the bathroom while Vegeta took a shower. She was careful not to turn and gaze at his bare ass, lest she start thinking about Naruto and the sexual activities that she wanted to have with him, but hadn't yet.

"Fine but be careful those are dry clean only," Vegeta told her as she dumped the armor into the washer.

"Whatever," Bulma replied back.

"No seriously they'll lose their elasticity," Vegeta said. After a few moments it was quiet making him raise a brow, "Hello?"

"So Bulma, I heard Vegeta's living here now, that's neat," Krillin muttered as Bulma joined them back on the balcony. Bulma simply rolled her eyes while Yamcha spoke.

"The man responsible for single handedly murdering most of the gang is taking a shower in the other room. Neat is not what comes to mind," Yamcha stated.

"Oh shut it. He's not living here. I'm just allowing him to sleep here for a couple of days till Naruto moves in. Once he does, he's out," Bulma muttered.

"Earth woman! Where is the cleansing powder?" Vegeta asked from the bathroom. Bulma raised a brow as she turned around and answered back.

"We don't have that here, we have soap," Bulma stated.

"What the hell is soap?" Vegeta demanded with a snort. Bulma rolled her eyes again in response.

"Its that big yellow block made out of animal fat," She told him.

"That sounds awesome!" Vegeta cheered before he took a bite out of it and spat it out. "Blah! That tastes nothing like what you just said,"

"Oh that's pretty neat," Krillin laughed.

"Is that the beta mail?" Vegeta asked. Bulma gave a small snort before replying.

"No, Krillin just got here," She heard Vegeta groan till he spoke.

"Oh god they're breeding! I swear the thing I hate more than weaklings, is the damn color pink!" Vegeta muttered as he got out the shower. They all heard him make his way to the pile of clothes before,

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Dammit!" Vegeta growled, slamming his fist on the table, spilling over a drink. The others jumped wondering what was wrong. It was Yamcha who spoke first, trying to be a smart ass.

"What's wrong still mad at the pink shirt?" The man smirked, gazing at the pink button up shirt Vegeta was wearing that Bulma gave him.

"No! well yes, I'm livid actually; but that's not what's the problem. The problem is that Kakarot failed! Frieza is still alive, and he is headed towards Earth!" Vegeta growled before he looked towards the inside of the compound, since Bulma was inside.

"Woman! Where is my Saiyan suit?" He demanded.

"It's in the wash!"

Vegeta's eyes widened in mild surprise before he glared. "You bitch!" Vegeta growled before he, Yamcha and Krillin took off towards the area where Frieza was no doubt going to land. When they landed, they weren't really surprised to see Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu present as well.

"Yo, where's the fire?" Naruto asked as he and Gohan landed with a small smirk. The others glanced at him and it was only Piccolo who gave a small smirk. While Yamcha and Krillin gave smiles, happy to see their friends.

"About time you guys made it," Krillin greeted them with fist bumps. "Whoa, Gohan! Your power is crazy! You've been training hard?" he assumed with Gohan giving a nod with a smirk as he glanced towards his teacher who was gazing at Vegeta, who was glaring back. "Hm, what's up Naruto?"

The blond didn't answer right away as he then looked towards the sky as a plane came into sight, then landed with Bulma walking out. "Oh great, she's here now, I'm so glad there is no more of you," Vegeta grumbled as he then focused on Bulma and glared. "Why are you here woman? You're not a fighter, your more useless than the bald midget over there,"

"Well I wanted to see what was so scary about this Frieza guy. You guys just took off before I even had the chance to tag along with one of you," Bulma stated with a small pout as she stood right beside Naruto, and gave him a light kiss as a greeting. Naruto returned it with a smile before his focus went to Piccolo who informed them that Frieza finally showed up. His disk like ship hovered over and passed them, going to land a few miles away. Krillin hummed in thought till he turned to the others.

"Does anybody else feel two high power levels around the same strength on that ship?" The short bald man asked.

"Yeah it's probably his dad," Vegeta replied earning a shocked look from Yamcha "He has a dad?" Yamcha asked earning a snort from Piccolo.

"Of course, everyone has a dad. Except me," Piccolo muttered.

"Ha! Your dad's dead!" Vegeta laughed earning a glare from Piccolo.

"Your dad is dead too," Piccolo reminded.

"Ha!"

"So how are we going to handle this? I doubt any of us can take them both on," Krillin reminded earning a snort from Naruto and Gohan. But before either of them could speak, Vegeta did first.

"You don't need Kakarot or anyone else, you have enough bad ass Saiyan on your team as it is. Now if you'll excuse me, you can all just sit on your hands while I take care of business," Vegeta said turning around, showing that his shirt had the word 'JUICY' on it.

"Hey Vegeta," Naruto called earning a raised brow from the prince. "Nice shirt," The blond smirked.

"And there it is!" The prince growled before he and the others blasted off to see what was happening. When they arrived they were confused to see that Frieza's henchmen were cut in half. But it seemed that Frieza along with King Cold were confused as well. Before Frieza stood a young woman wearing a blue capsule corp. jacket, grey pants and orange boots. She had long lavender hair that was made into a braid, with a hime cut hairstyle, as well as violet blue eyes. A nodaichi was also on her back.

"So is this her sweetie? Is this the woman that hurt you so?" King Cold asked his son. Frieza shook his head in response.

"No daddy, this is a new one," Frieza glared at the girl, who returned his glare with an impassive expression.

"Frieza, right?" she asked in an even tone, her voice rather melodious. Frieza narrowed his eyes and gave a slight nod, expecting some banter. "Cool," was all she said before unsheathing her sword, causing the men to tense and prepare for a battle. She gave two waves of her sword before she beginning to sheathe it.

The men behind her were still whole but standing stock still. Frieza and king cold both were confused. "What just happened?" The former wondered.

"Give it a second," the girl said as she fully sheathed her sword. That's when they all finally fell dead in pieces. Frieza and Cold were both caught off guard by this while the girl rolled her neck. "Now, I believe you came here looking for the Super Saiyan…yes?"

"What is your point?"

"Because I can fill the role," The girl smirked darkly as her blue eyes became a pupil-less sea-foam green. The suddenly exploding around her was a golden aura, and her hair flashed golden before she became just as she said she would. A Super Saiyan. This surprised the Z-fighters, even Naruto was a bit surprised.

"Hey guys! I think she just became a Super Saiyan!"

"Like hell she is!"

"Spiky gold hair, green eyes…"

"That doesn't mean she's a Super Saiyan! Maybe she is a Super Human? Ever thought of that? Maybe you guys are slackers and haven't tried hard enough!" Vegeta ranted wit ha scoff, even crossing his arms and Tien rolled his eyes.

"Says the non-Super Saiyan."

"Fuck off!"

Frieza started to freak out before he flew into the sky, however just as he came to a stop, he felt…pain. "You're slow," he heard from behind and looked to see the young woman behind him sheathing her sword once again. Once she did, Frieza felt his body sliding apart and his father could only look on in horror. "It's been real, Frieza," the girl muttered as she pointed her open palm towards the dying Frieza and vaporized him completely.

Her eyes then focused on King Cold, and in a blur she was gone. When she reappeared, her hand was covered in purple blood, while she held what looked like a heart. Cold had wide eyes as there was a hole in his chest, where his heart was supposed to be. The girl tossed the heart without a care then erased away his body and his ship, leaving no trace of anything.

The girl then powered down, and looked towards the Z-fighters with a knowing and warm smile. "Hi there! I'm going to greet Goku," she told them with a point before taking off at a decent pace. Naruto was interested the most as he grabbed Bulma, holding her bridal style before flying off. The others followed and set down not too far from the young woman who had her back to them, as if she was searching. After a few moments, she turned to them with her smile still in place.

The person before them, her beauty was breathtaking now they were able to get a closer look. She was a beautiful lilac-haired, violet-eyed woman with flawless fair skin. Her outfit was rather urban but quite fitting. Underneath the jacket, she wore a white halter top, showing off her toned abs, with her tight form fitting pants sitting low on her waist. Her outfit allowed them to see her captivating womanly form. She stood at 5'3 with a slender yet shapely form. Her long, hime style lilac hair was partially held up in a white ribbon atop her head, toward the back, while the rest just flowed freely down her back. Over all she looked to be in her mid to late teens. They gazed into her beautiful eyes which held amusement, kindness and an underlying sense of…joy?

"Goku will be landing here in three hours or so," She told them, pulling out a capsule then pressing it. Tossing it she smiled, "Let's all have a drink?" she offered as a mini fridge appeared from the capsule. "I have Soda, beer and heat tap,"

Those who wanted a drink got one, however some kept their distance from the teen. Naruto and Vegeta in particular as they watched her. Gohan stood beside Krillin while Bulma was getting a beer, though she was curious of the girl beside her. "So miss, what's your name?" Krillin wondered taking a sip, appreciating the girl's beauty.

"Sorry, can't say,"

"So Miss, can't say, my names Krillin,"

"That's not funny,"

"What isn't?"

Gohan just shook his head before looking towards the teen. "You know my dad?" he asked, seeing what he could get from the girl.

"Sort of, I really just heard a lot about him," she admitted. She then noticed Bulma gazing at her and she turned to look away, a light blush on her cheeks.

Vegeta gazed at the teen with narrowed eyes while in thought, 'If she's never met him before, how the hell does this kid know where he's going to land? And she can't actually be a damned Saiyan. Either she's a liar or maybe…wait a second!'

"Did someone drink the last heat tap?! I'll kill you!"

"WHOOP WHOOP!"

Two hours and forty five minutes passed with everyone simply talking amongst themselves. Gohan spoke with Krillin and Piccolo about his training while Naruto played a question game with Bulma who sat beside him with a smile. The teen watched them all interact, and couldn't help but have a small on her face.

After a few more minutes the teens watched beeped signifying that Goku would be landing at any moment. She told the group around her, earning raised brows from few and smirks from two. "Well I don't see him so you're wrong! I think you've been lying to us the whole time," Vegeta started. "There's no way you could-" He was cut off when a space pod crashed nearby. Vegeta blinked then looked towards the smug girl, before he spoke, "That could be anyone,"

They all gazed at the pod that was in the huge crater. And lo and behold, Goku came out of the ship saying, "Guys we don't have much time Frieza's here and…" he paused when the gang was cheering in happiness minus few. He could only blink in confusion and give this response,

"Yay,"

So here is my new DragonBall Z story, figured I might get rid of the other one since it was a wash, and I could find myself getting bored with that one. With this one, it's rather fresh. Anyway, I don't have much to say about it. It's going to be a Harem.

Bulma

Android 18

Fem. Broly

That's pretty much it.

Oh, go check the polls.

Later.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z Abridged or Naruto; Please support the official release.

Chapter Two

"You guys! Androids!"

"Yeah? And?" Krillin asked. Goku scratched the back of his head in response.

"On Mar-"

"May," Piccolo corrected.

"May twenty-"

"Twelfth," The namek corrected again.

"May twelfth, at ten p.m-"

"A.m" Piccolo fixed.

"Nine miles?"

"Nine miles," Piccolo nodded.

"Off of Nor-"

"South," Piccolo corrected the Saiyan.

"South city! Two androids will appear on May twelfth 10 A.M nine miles off of south city," Goku finished with a grin.

"In three years, I heard everything," Piccolo smirked.

"Please don't tell everybody," Goku pleaded earning a chuckle from the Namek.

"Oh ho I won't, not like it will matter anyways. According to the kid we all die to these two androids in the future. We all have three years to prepare and get stronger before they arrive," Piccolo warned.

"Well maybe they'll kill all of you, but I'm not afraid of any over touted washing machines. By the time they show up, I'll crush them without a thought and then we'll see-"

"Oh hey Vegeta, nice shirt," Goku complimented the Saiyan, cutting him off.

"I hate you," Vegeta growled.

"Pink is a good color on you," Goku smiled. Vegeta was going to retort before sighing.

'Just take the compliment,' The prince thought to himself, backing down.

"By the way I can teleport," Goku commented earning surprised looks from everyone before he disappeared and reappeared with Roshi's glasses.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta shouted while Naruto looked a bit amazed.

"You have to teach me that!" he grinned with Goku nodding with his own grin, figuring Naruto would appreciate it more than anyone else. And of course he would, his father had become infamous for his Hiraishin no jutsu, granted the Second Hokage created but that's all details no one really cared about. While he himself could use the Hiraishin effortlessly where it became highly dangerous, it could only go a certain distance. If he could go…anywhere…man.

"Okay can we focus here?" Bulma brought them all on track with the two frowning lightly, but gave each other knowing looks. "I have an idea! Why don't we find the dragon balls, wish for the dragon to tell us where this guy is making the androids, find him and murder the son of a bitch in cold blood!" Bulma smirked.

"Nah,"

"Pass,"

"Hell no!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bulma glared at the three full blooded Saiyans. Naruto gave a shrug in response, muttering how it would be too easy. "Too easy? Too easy?! These androids destroyed the future and killed just about everyone! And you think you can actually handle that?!"

"Well yeah," Naruto nodded his head with a smile. "I mean Goku's a Super Saiyan, I'm Super Saiyan, Gohan is close to becoming a Super Saiyan, and Vegeta is…"

"I'm a Super Saiyan too! And as a Super Saiyan, I relish the challenge!"

"You're a Super Saiyan Vegeta? Show me!" Goku insisted. Vegeta blinked as he tried to come up with an explanation to why he couldn't.

"Oh don't tell me, you're not in the mood," Tien guessed with a snort.

"What does that third eye make you psychic?" Vegeta sneered.

"No, but it does help me see Bullshit," Tien retorted with a smirk.

"Hey you know what? Fuck you," Vegeta cursed before he blasted off leaving the group. As they watched Vegeta fly off, Naruto turned back to Bulma with a small smirk.

"Is still a regular Saiyan," he finished. "But I learned that Piccolo can become a Super Namek!" Naruto turned to the Namek who raised a brow but huffing. "Though I'm not sure how keen he is on that. Either way, we have three years to properly train, and I'm pretty sure we can kick some Android ass,"

Bulma simply gazed at him before sighing, "Fine whatever then." Naruto chuckled as he kissed her cheek then surprised her by picking her up bridal style. "H-hey what are you doing?"

"We're going home,"

"We are?"

"Yup! Then we're gonna go on a date!"

"Lets go!"

The Z-fighters watched as Naruto flew off with Bulma after she retrieved her plane and Goku couldn't help but hum, "Hey did you guys ever figure that maybe Vegeta and Bulma would get together?" he asked and they all gave him incredulous looks.

"What?"

Three years later

"Hey!" Krillin greeted with a grin and a wave as he landed on the cliff where the other Z-warriors were, minus Vegeta. The short bald man touched ground and was greeted by Goku and Gohan.

"Hey Krillin, long time no see," Gohan smiled at his friend who nodded. "How long has it been? A year?" he asked. Krillin gave a nod in agreement.

"Yeah, the last time I saw you guys was at Naruto and Bulma's wedding right?" Goku hummed in thought before he gave a nod.

"Yup! So what have you been up to Krillin?" Goku asked. The man shrugged as he gave a grin.

"Oh nothing much, I've just been training with Kami and…" a scared look came upon his face as he remembered his second trainer. "Popo,"

"Really what was the training like?" Gohan asked before Krillin screamed at him with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Step one to Popo's training: NEVER TALK ABOUT POPO'S TRAINING!" Krillin cried. Gohan and Goku just looked at each other with a confused shrug. Moments later, Krillin got himself together and looked over his two friends.

Goku hadn't changed what so ever, same hair style, same goofy smile and same orange and blue outfit. Gohan on the other hand was different, he was now a bit taller than Krillin and seemed even more ripped than he did years ago. Krillin couldn't see any baby fat on the kid, meaning Goku, Naruto and Piccolo worked him to the max. His hair wasn't in a pony tail anymore either, just short cropped with two bangs hanging over his forehead. However, Krillin also noticed the scar on the right side of the boy's jaw, it stopped as his cheek. Other than that those attributes, his outfit was still the same gi of Goku's but different color scheme.

"Hey Gohan, how did you get that scar?" Krillin wondered. Gohan rubbed it a look of remembrance on his face.

"I got it when I was training with Naruto, I kept it as a reminder," Gohan answered softly. Krillin just shrugged before he took notice of the other Z-warriors.

Piccolo was still green wearing the same outfit, standing at the hill. Tien and Chiaotsu remained the same as well, leaning against the wall by Piccolo. Yamacha had cut and spiked his hair, but wore the same orange Gi. There was no sign of Vegeta, but he did see Naruto.

"Yo!" he greeted with a grin. The blond fist pounded his friend, who looked him over to see he hadn't changed in the slightest over the three years. The only thing that seemed to be missing was the lack of his Konoha headband, and King Kai's symbol. Before Krillin could ask how his friend had been since marrying Bulma, which he honestly didn't expect, they saw Bulma hop out of her flying car, with a baby in her arms.

"Um Bulma, what are you doing here?"

Bulma ignored Krillin for the moment as she held out a baby towards her husband. "Da!" the baby girl giggled as she reached out for the blond. Naruto gave a small smile as he took his daughter and bounced her in his arms. Bulma then waved to the others before speaking to her husband with a tired sigh.

"You left without her seeing you she was getting fussy, you know you're supposed to leave a clone in case you go somewhere," she pouted and he nodded with a sheepish chuckle as their daughter laughed in his arms. Krillin couldn't help but look on in surprise between the two and gazed at the lilac haired baby who looked to be a perfect mix of both of them, though she possessed violet blue eyes and Bulma's fair skin. "I'm not staying long, I just need you to get her to sleep…"

"Okay okay," Naruto muttered as he began rocking the baby while Krillin looked over Bulma. She hadn't really changed much, though her overall beauty had increased. Her ass was looking rather nice and plump, and her bust had grown a bit as well. He figured it was because of her having a baby…speaking of, he didn't know the baby's name.

"Hey guys, congrats on the kid," Krillin wished causing the two parents to share a glance then smile at Krillin. "She got a name?"

"Miya," Naruto grinned causing Krillin to raise a brow as he spotted Bulma's pout. "Bulma and I made a bet what gender the baby would be. I wanted a girl, she wanted a boy. So when the baby turned out to be a girl in the delivery room, I was allowed to name her. So her name is Miya,"

"What would her name be if she was a boy?" Krillin wondered, turning to Bulma who pouted even more.

"Trunks,"

"It's a silly name," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Miya is way better, ain't that right princess?" Naruto grinned as he kissed his daughters forehead as she yawned. "She should be sleep in a few love," Naruto told his wife who nodded in thanks.

"Yo!" a gruff voice spoke, causing everyone to turn to an arrived Yajirobe. Goku waved at his friend with a smile.

"Hey Yajirobe! Are you here to help us fight the androids?" The Saiyan asked. The fat man snorted in amusement, throwing a small bag at Goku.

"Hell no, take your beans, bean daddy out," Yajirobe said as he powered up his ship.

"Bean daddy?"

"Yeah, that's what I would call my burrito shop…if Korin would let me have one!" Yajirobe growled as he took off. A few miles away from them, the ship blew up earning surprised looks from everybody.

"Oh, we never wished him back before," Goku mentioned. Piccolo then pointed to two figures in the sky.

"Hey look!"

"Is it a bird? Is it a plane?!" Goku wondered, focusing his eyes on them as the two figures flew towards the city.

"It's the androids!" Piccolo growled as he, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin launched themselves into the air above the city to search for any energy.

"That was my second guess," Goku muttered. Naruto frowned before he handed Miya to Bulma. "Gohan, you go get Yajirobe, and bring him back here," Goku ordered before he took off.

"Then go home, I'll be back in a few hours," Naruto told his wife, giving her a quick kiss. He then kissed Miya's cheek as she was already sleeping peacefully despite was going on around her. Naruto then took off with Gohan, who jetted off to do what he was assigned while Naruto joined Goku and the others. Bulma gazed a bit with worry after her husband.

"Be careful."

"Why can't we sense their energy?!" Piccolo demanded, causing Naruto to give an answer.

"They're androids, though they use energy, it probably means they don't give an output of it. We'll have to find them old school. Raise your Ki once you have found them, but don't engage, we don't know how strong they are," Naruto ordered before he went north, and the others went different areas.

The blond Saiyan landed on top of a building, looking around with quick yet focused glances. It wasn't until he heard a female scream he turned around and shot forward to find out the problem. Naruto arrived in time to see an old man in a weird get up ready to strangle the woman who screamed. But Naruto was fast enough to aim a kick to his face, sending him crashing into a building.

"Get out of here," Naruto told the woman who didn't need to be told twice. Naruto watched as the fat mime glared at him, along with the recovered old man. The Saiyan guessed they were the androids and gave a smirk. "So Androids, we meet at last," Naruto said, his Ki starting to rise, not to inform the other warriors, but to power up so he could take down the Androids by himself. His eyes flashed a sea-foam green as he glared at them.

"Tell me, can androids feel pain?"

"Scanning…" The fat one said in a squeaky voice, causing Naruto to raise a brow. "Scanning complete, readings compute this is…"

The old mans eyes widened, and he jumped out the way as soon as he saw Naruto blur out of sight. However, his partner wasn't as fast which earned him to be slammed into the ground. Naruto suddenly appeared in the white androids face, grabbed his face and literally slammed him into the concrete with unreasonable force, causing a crater to form. The blond then hopped up and fired a blast.

The blast was meant to destroy whatever remains, not to repair the damn thing! The Saiyan blinked in surprise as he watched whatever damage he did to the android was being self repaired. "Is Naruto, a Saiyan similar to Goku, and Vegeta," the android continued as if nothing happened. This seemed to irritate Naruto who landed back on the ground, his expression blank and cold. He wondered how he knew that though.

"Ah, so you are the second strongest….how interesting. You are fast as well," The old man said, and a smirk came upon his face as he turned his head a bit. "But…how fast are you?!" the android dared as laser beams shot from his eyes and caused the gas station to explode.

The heat and wind from it circulated around them, but Naruto didn't even blink nor did he move. His eyes focused on the androids. This seemed to confuse them and Naruto enlightened them. "Destroy as much as you want. I could care less about these pathetic humans. The people I truly care for are safe," Naruto shrugged, they could always wish the people back with the Dragon Balls. Although instead of enlightening them, this only confused them more.

"Then why are you here fighting us?!" The old one demanded. This time it was his turn to get hit. And much like his partner, he did not see it coming. Naruto appeared behind him, with a raised leg which he brought down upon the android.

"Because I'm bored,"

The android gasped in pain as the leg smashed against his head, causing his eyes to pop out. However, before Naruto could somehow finish him off within a single moment, his partner threw a powerful charged punch at Naruto's face. He expected it to make the Saiyan go flying or at least budge. The only thing that budged was the skin on the blonds cheek. The android looked at Naruto in complete shock as the Saiyan turned his steel gaze on him. Naruto didn't even move a muscle, and both androids were sent flying, crashing into buildings or cars. This is what the other Z-fighters arrived too.

"Damn it Naruto! I thought it was agreed we would fight them together!" Yamcha stated. Naruto snorted as he lowered his leg.

"I agreed to kicking ass, nothing about doing it together. But whatever, you can have them anyway…they bore me," Naruto muttered with his arms crossed.

"GRAH!" Both androids roared, firing full charged energy beams at Naruto. The blond still didn't move taking them head on. And when the smoke dissipated, he was still standing, unscathed.

Naruto levitated and took off, both androids highly pissed at their somewhat easy defeat, they followed after him. Causing the others to follow as well. When Goku and the others landed they saw Naruto standing across from the androids. Though when Naruto glanced to them, he noticed Goku seemed a bit winded which made him raise a brow. "So, are you ready to die, Goku?" Gero wondered, as it was established Naruto wouldn't fight them anymore because they were too boring. Tien raised a brow as he was curious as to how the android knew them. "I know all of you. The Namek Piccolo, you Tien, you are Gohan son of Goku, while the other pest is Yamcha. And you, Naruto," Gero glared.

Piccolo wasn't worried about that, too concerned to wonder why Naruto had picked the rock area. Didn't he know, there was high ground and lots of places to hide? "Let's get started!" Goku smirked, panting a bit. Tien glanced at him along with the others who were noticing what was going on with Goku. Goku then went Super Saiyan which surprised the androids a bit, not that they showed it.

"Nineteen, handle him!" Gero ordered. The Androids nodded as he stepped up to Goku. After a few moments the began their fight, Goku gaining the upper hand. They all watched in interest as Goku had gone to the air and was beating on the android with a barrage of punches and kicks. Naruto however was in thought as everyone was smirking to see Goku was wasting him, except Gohan and Piccolo.

"He's not even hurting the android," Piccolo frowned, "He's gonna need our help soon."

"What are you talking about? He seems fine! You're just being paranoid," Tien shook his head with a smirk but Gohan spoke up as he focused on his father.

"No Tien, Piccolo is right. Dad is getting weak," Gohan noted as his father sent Nineteen crashing towards the ground. Naruto had narrowed eyes as he they saw nineteen get back up, and he glanced to Goku who was struggling to power up a Kamehameha wave. Once he fired it, they were quite surprised to see the android absorb it.

"Huh, it didn't work," Goku muttered while Gero had a grin on his face. "Hey could I have that energy back? UGH!" Goku grunted as Nineteen slammed him down to the ground. "Hey guys, I don't want to make a scene but I'm pretty sure I'm dying. Krillin, a senzu bean,"

"Senzu bean!"

"Thanks buddy!" Goku thanked as he ate it, only to fall to his knees some more. "Agh! It made it worse!" Goku complained as he gripped his heart. Piccolo frowned as he looked to his friend, and called out to him.

"Goku! What's wrong?!"

"Chest hurts! Hard to breathe!"

"How's your arm?!"

"Dunno! Can't feel it…is that normal?"

"So Goku's having a heart attack," Piccolo told the others. Gohan frowned as he gazed at his father who was still in pain as he panted.

"Dad! You took the medicine, right?"

"Yeah! I mean…I started too,"

"What?" Naruto blinked. "You mean you stopped? Why did you stop?!" He demanded from his friend as Gohan just looked as appalled as him.

"Because it was grape flavored!" Goku whined just as Nineteen slammed into him, knocking him away. Goku then powered down, "Piccolo! Tag in!" Goku ordered only for Gero to shoot an eye beam at Piccolo's chest as the namek moved to fight, causing him to drop. "Naruto! Tag in!" Goku requested just as Nineteen slammed down on him.

"Nineteen! Suck him dry!"

"Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine MINE!" With that Nineteen was sent flying from a kick by Vegeta who had a smirk on his face. "I'm back bitches," Vegeta greeted just as Piccolo got up with a grunt. Naruto snorted to see the other Saiyan who stood beside Goku.

"Hey Vegeta,"

"Kakarot you idiot what are you doing?"

"Dying! Mostly, a little help?" he requested and Vegeta kicked him over to the gang, "Thanks best buddy!" Goku thanked as Piccolo caught him them put him down while the others surrounded Goku, Naruto simply stood in his spot with a look of interest.

"I'll get Goku home guys and make sure he takes the Medicine," Yamacha offered. "Let's be honest if I stay I'll only get in the way,"

"Yep,"

"Probably,"

"Definitely,"

"No offense,"

"Why are you even here?!"

"You know what, have fun!" Yamacha grumbled as he grabbed Goku and left.

"Primary threat is escaping, two kilometers, three kilometers,"

"Excuse me, but your primary threat is right here," Vegeta smirked, and Nineteen glanced to him.

"Six kilometers, seven kilometers, eight kilometers,"

"Am I being ignored?"

"Don't feel bad, he's programmed to listen to only my command," Gero spoke up. "Nineteen! Forget about Son Goku, we can kill him at our leisure. For now focus on…who are you again?"

"Scanning…" Nineteen muttered as it scanned the man. "Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans,"

"Oh of course, how could I forget," Gero muttered sarcastically. "Nineteen take care of him,"

"Understood,"

"Hahahaha!" Vegeta laughed at the androids. "This is precious! You expect to beat me!? With this Atomic-ton of fun?!"

"Registering insult!" Nineteen scanned. "Retort: You are short and your hair line is receding!"

"Oh ho! Scathing!"

"That was actually pretty good," Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Your confidence is noted Vegeta! But Son Goku was able to achieve a form far beyond anything we have ever seen before. And we still beat him!" Gero sneered. "Not to mention, Nineteen has an extensive knowledge of all your techniques!"

"Oh is that right? Quite the cutting edge piece of tech you got there," Vegeta smirked. "But I'm curious, can it feel fear?" With that Naruto stepped beside the prince who raised a brow. "I'll take fatty while you handle the old man," Vegeta ordered. Naruto nodded as Vegeta quickly turned Super Saiyan, surprising the others.

"Let's go," Naruto said as he and Vegeta took off. Naruto teleported in front of Gero with a ki blasted pressed against his chest. "Can't absorb if it's against your chest, now can you?" Naruto smirked as he blasted the android away. Vegeta was having a ball as he knocked Nineteen around.

"Is that all you got? Weak!" Vegeta mocked as he kicked Nineteen's chin then teleported above him to smash him down. Naruto was busy dodging Gero's sloppy strikes before grabbing his hand and gripping it tight. The audience was surprised how Naruto and Vegeta had the same idea as the Saiyan prince was pulling Nineteen's hands off.

"It's funny how you are so fond of these hands of yours," Naruto sneered, squeezing tighter. Gero barked for him to let go, trying to grab Naruto's face but the blond Saiyan snatched his other hand. "I win," Naruto smirked till he heard a boom. Glancing behind him, he saw Vegeta wipe Nineteen off the face of the planet. Gero took this chance to blast Naruto away and zip off.

The blond shook his head as he saw Gero get away, "We need to find him." Just as he was about to take off, he and the others turned around to hear Bulma call out to them. "Bulma, what are you doing here?" he asked as she got out the flying car.

"Hn! While you play goo-goo with your woman, I'm gonna look for the android you let get away!" Vegeta scoffed, "I can handle it on my own!" Vegeta told them as he blasted off. Naruto rolled his eyes then looked to Bulma.

"What is it?"

"I know the android your fighting," she said, causing him to look confused. "His name is Dr. Gero, and he was an old scientist that worked with my dad. He turned himself into an android and probably has more," Bulma explained, shocking the hell out of them. "My father said he was crazy but a genius. If he really wanted revenge on Goku like I overheard, then he probably has more than himself and the other android," Bulma told them.

"That's probably why he ran off. He probably knew he couldn't take us all on, and must want to go to his base and get these new androids," Gohan brought up. "It's the only solution. But how are we going to find him? We won't be able to search for his energy!"

"Yeah. So we'll have to split up and look for him," Piccolo stated.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Krillin wondered.

"Yeah! Let's get going!" Naruto barked before kissing Bulma lightly then flew off. The others nodded before taking off also, leaving Bulma. Sighing she got back in the car and took off to go home.

The Z-fighters were busy in the mountains looking for Gero. Gohan looked low while Krillin looked lower and Piccolo looked high. Tien looked in between while Naruto had clones scattered all over while he himself was above Piccolo watching.

They couldn't find Vegeta, so they let him be. "I should blow this whole place up, that will draw him out," Naruto mused quietly to himself. But he figured it wouldn't be smart. So he decided to come up with another idea.

Gero was being sneaky like a rat, eyeing his next victim. He studied Gohan, Tien, Piccolo and Krillin. He looked around before spotting Piccolo whose back was to him. With a smirk, he silently approached the namek. Having a victorious smirk, he charged and snatched at Piccolo. The namek struggled as his energy was being drained. He tried prying the hand off his mouth but he was to weak. 'Gohan come quick! It's me! The android has me!' Piccolo said mentally. Gohan heard the voice and spun around and charged for his green friend.

Naruto and the others seemed to notice Gohan and flew to join him. Meanwhile Piccolo was becoming tired rapidly as Gero talked trash. But before he knew it Gohan kicked him off Piccolo. Gero flew towards a rock before being kneed by Naruto then swatted away. As he stood back up from the ground he noticed he was surrounded. "How? No matter. I have enough energy to destroy all of you." Gero smirked only for Vegeta who was among them to roll his eyes.

"Get over yourself! I'm tired of you underestimating the Saiyans! We are an elite race. We can handle you! Especially by myself," Vegeta sneered. Piccolo scowled as he stepped forward after munching on the senzu bean Krillin gave him.

"Stay out of this, I owe him." Piccolo stated earning a glare from Vegeta. " Listen! He is mine. If he manages to get by me then he is all yours. How you two figure that out is beyond me." Piccolo said as he glanced to the two Saiyans.

"I don't care if you fight him. Hell I don't care if he even kills you. What I do care about is him stealing more of your energy and makes himself even stronger." Vegeta scowled. "But then again, it might be a good thing," Vegeta hummed earning a raised brow from Naruto. "Fine go ahead." Vegeta allowed. Piccolo didn't even nod before he was gone and kneed Gero in the face sending him crashing against a wall behind Vegeta. "Hn." Was his response.

"Whoa did you see that?" Krillin asked, amazed.

"Don't beat him too bad." Naruto chuckled with a smirk.

"Can't promise that." Piccolo responded before Gero charged and the whoop ass began.

Everyone watched for about five minutes as Gero got his ass handed to him. Suddenly Piccolo grabbed Gero's arm and sliced off making Naruto sigh. He wanted to do that. Gero then tried escaping but Piccolo blasted at Ki blast at him making it dusty. Once it cleared Gero climbed out of the crease he was in. "How is this possible? My Data says you aren't supposed to be this strong! None of you!" Gero yelled, none of this was making any sense! Piccolo gave a smirk at Gero as he focused on the android, deciding to humor him.

"Your data would have been correct if we weren't told of your arrival three years prior. So we got our ducks in a row." Piccolo snorted, earning a confused look from Gero.

"Ducks? What the hell does that mean?" Gero questioned.

"It means! That we were ready for you!" Piccolo informed with a grumble.

"Are you gonna finish him off or should I?" Vegeta asked with a raised brow.

"No! I can handle him. If it was the other way around he wouldn't hesitate. I can…" Piccolo stopped as everyone besides Gero looked to the side to see someone approaching them in a burst.

"Who could that be?" Tien wondered with a curious expression. The girl came closer till he stopped by Vegeta.

"Miya is back!" Piccolo called as something clicked in Naruto's head.

'Miya?' Naruto blinked as he narrowed his eyes, studying the girl more. After several moments they widened in surprise. 'Wait a minute! She was able to go Super Saiyan against cold! And she's from the future?' Naruto thought staring at his daughter from the future.

Miya was gazing at Gero with a look of narrowed eyes before huffing. Gero however was shitting his pants, 'ANOTHER ONE?! Who the fuck is she?!' ' he demanded. But he noticed as everyone had their eyes on the teen and decided to sneak off. 'I won't win at all against them. I have to release 17 and 18.' He thought.

"Yeah, even though I haven't seen him before, he is definitely one of Gero's androids." Miya muttered. However her attention was soon given to Vegeta who seemed to get in her face, making her raise a brow.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him before? Isn't he one of the androids you warned us about?" Vegeta demanded only for Naruto to speak up with a harsh glare.

"Calm down Vegeta. That Android is Dr. Gero. If you actually stayed and listened to what Bulma had to say you would know this." Naruto quipped. Miya looked over her father and gave a small smile to herself, she wondered if she had been born yet.

"Then what about the other two? Answer me!" Vegeta ordered, he was starting to get even more irritated than before!

'Now is my chance!' Gero thought before quietly taking off while Miya glared at Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta calm down. Does it really matter? The kid said we had to fight two androids. We fought them and history has changed." Krillin grinned only for Naruto to sigh at the bald man.

"Krillin were you not listening to Bulma?" Naruto wondered. "The whole reason we chased the robotic shit was so he could tell us where the other Androids he might have are. Speaking of little Robotic shit, where is he?" Naruto questioned, and was quickly annoyed to find out he escaped. "God damn it!" with that he charged off while the others followed.

'I know if he had took to the air we all would have seen him. Which means he's on foot, going through these narrow ass canyons.' Naruto summarized. "He didn't get very far. He is on foot after all." Naruto told everyone else as he dived down through the canyons.

"You're a fool," Vegeta grumbled next to Miya. Naruto glanced back but kept ahead while Miya raised a brow at him. "You said that Gero was killed by the androids, not that he turned himself into one!" Vegeta glared.

"Timeline shift, very common, figured it would happen," Miya responded calmly with a frown. "But it was risk I had to take. It's better to have at least one future that is not fucked up than all of them," she shrugged.

"I can't argue with that logic," Naruto smiled at her causing her to blush lightly and look away.

"I can."

"No one cares!"

Miya then flew closer to her father, and he glanced to her. "So you know?" she asked, a hopeful tone in her voice. Naruto nodded his head with a smile and she frowned a bit, "I'm sorry for deceiving you daddy," Miya apologized, and Naruto waved her off with a carefree smile. Miya couldn't help but smile as well, happy her father didn't blame her for anything.

"I think you should describe the androids from your time, so we don't make the same mistake again," Naruto threw in with Miya nodding her head in understanding. Miya described them as perfectly as she could, Android 18 looks like a beautiful young woman with blond hair. While Android 17 is a young man with black hair and wears a orange scarf around his neck. "Sounds like Eighteen is a hottie," Naruto chuckled to himself.

Miya gazed at him for a few moments before she gave a mutter, "You know she was the one who killed you right? And she didn't hesitate," Miya informed. The thought that her father even had the slightest idea of Eighteen being attractive made her very irritable.

"Then she must be pretty strong," Naruto smirked to himself. "Plus let me tell you something princess. They think it's a game correct?" Naruto asked getting an unseen nod. "Then we should it treat that way. If we take things to serious we over think things and find ourselves killed. But if you have the same mindset as them then all you want to concentrate on is winning. That's how Saiyans handle it, am I right Vegeta?" Naruto asked.

"Yes very much so it's scary," The Prince grumbled.

"Daddy!"

"Listen Miya, I haven't had a good fight at all since coming to Earth. So I'm going to enjoy myself the best I can, because if I really wanted them gone," Naruto then turned back to his daughter with a sadistic grin on his face. "They would be. So don't worry about it! Let your dad handle this, alright?" Naruto winked as they stopped in front of a closed metal door.

"So this where Gero is?" Krillin wondered, earning a nod. Vegeta then blasted the door down without a care. Once the dust settled the group was greeted to Android 17 talking to Gero while Android 18 was looking at some kind of capsule.

"Them! That's them! Go kill them!" Gero ordered as he pointed at the intruders. Seventeen gave a scoff as he didn't even glance towards them, muttering how they would get to it when they felt like it. His attention was then given to Eighteen who was looking inside the capsule. "Hey! Get away from there! Android 16 is not ready yet!" Gero told them.

"Android 16? There's another one?" Miya questioned quietly in disbelief. Eighteen was about to release him when Gero started hollering, trying to stop the prototype from being released and to kill the Z-fighters.

"I'm tired of your mouth," Seventeen huffed as he kicked Gero's head off his shoulders. "Your time is finished old man," Seventeen smirked as he stomped on his head, killing Gero. Seventeen then glanced up at the Z-fighters, who were waiting a bit patiently. Krillin was shivering while Miya was shaking in anger. "Let our friend out,"

"Alright,"

"I can't let this happen!" Miya shouted as she flashed Super Saiyan and shot her hands forward. Energy surrounded her hands as she released it all in a powerful destructive wave, "Hell Bringer!" The lab exploded as Miya glared, returning back to normal state. Once the dust cleared, Seventeen and Eighteen were elsewhere, unharmed while she held the capsule. "No fucking way!" Miya whispered to herself, she put all she had into that move.

"Let him out he's been sleep enough." Seventeen ordered. Eighteen nodded as she let Android 16 out. "Well you've been asleep for a long time Dr. Gero told us not to wake you is there a reason why?" Seventeen asked.

"…"

"How long were you in there?" Eighteen tried.

"…"

"Silent guy huh?" Seventeen muttered.

"Maybe he doesn't have a voice box," Eighteen suggested with a shrug. "Anyway, what's our mission again?" She wondered.

"Find Goku," Sixteen finally spoke.

"Oh so he does speak!" Seventeen grinned. "Alright big guy, do you know where Goku is?" he wondered with a raised brow.

Sixteen was about to answer, when Naruto appeared before them with a smirk, causing Seventeen to raise a brow. "Who are you?" he questioned as the three androids looked him over.

"Whoever he is, he's cute," Eighteen smirked as she winked at her fellow blond who flashed her a small charming smirk. "He calls himself Naruto, at least that's what my data says,"

"You're right. So you gonna tell us what you want?" Seventeen wondered before he stopped the blond from speaking. "Oh wait! Let me guess, you're gonna stop us from finding Goku right?" Seventeen mocked.

"Yeah," Naruto said simply. "But I would like to fight the lovely Eighteen here while you can handle the others," Naruto thumbed to the people behind him.

"No fair! I wanted the woman!"

"Get over yourself," Naruto mocked the prince. "So you accept?" Naruto wondered with Eighteen giving a small smirk, as she shrugged. "Cool."

"Daddy what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Naruto waved off his daughter. "Keep an eye on Vegeta though," Naruto offered before he took off with Eighteen. The two flew side by side, as Naruto headed to the canyons, and glanced to her. "So tell me Eighteen, are you full bot, or mostly human?"

"Mostly human," Eighteen told him without a care. She then looked him over, "What about you? Any special powers?" she wondered as they finally stopped and set down. Naruto smirked as he turned Super Saiyan, causing Eighteen to raise a brow. "So you can become a human night-light," Eighteen teased. "I can tell you're gonna be a good fight," she grinned as they got into a fighting position. Naruto could only smirk,

"I can too,"

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Naruto and Android 18 met fists each having their own smirk. Eighteen suddenly appeared behind Naruto and was about to knock him down but he managed to create a clone that kicked her away.

'I'm not sure if she can absorb energy like Gero and the fat one did. But I'll make sure.' Naruto thought as he teleported in front of Eighteen. The female android surprised him by launching a Ki blast him he knocked out of the way but was unprepared for the knee that bashed his face in and sent him crashing through pillars of rock.

"If that's it, you're weaker than I expected." Eighteen grumbled earning a chuckle. Eighteen looked surprised before she noticed she was surrounded by clones. "So you can make many copies of yourself big whoop." Naruto remained silent till she realized that the area was filled with clones. "How is that possible?" Eighteen stammered.

"I no longer wonder why Miya is so scared of you. You're pretty hot and strong. That knee nearly broke my nose." Naruto said rubbing his nose with a small smirk.

"It doesn't matter how many you can make because I can destroy them all!" Eighteen sneered as she burst into the air. Naruto narrowed his eyes giving a nod.

"Ka-me…" The clones chanted forming blue energy, "Ha-me…" They continued. Eighteen noticed what they were doing and was stunned.

'So they aren't illusions? They're real breathing clones? Who is this guy?' Eighteen thought, honestly surprised.

"HAAA!" They yelled shooting their respective attacks at her.

"I can't knock them all away." She muttered before channeling energy right before the ray beams came. There was an explosion in the air after the Kamehameha's struck her. Naruto watched with calculating eyes as his clones dispelled. After the dust faded there was Eighteen in a green barrier.

"So that's how she survived." Naruto muttered to himself.

'This guy is no joke. If I'm not careful he may kill me.' Eighteen thought before launching a barrage of pink blasts at him. Naruto dodged or deflected them as he kept teleporting to Eighteen who fired more as he got closer. Suddenly Naruto was upon her with his fist cocked back. She looked with wide eyes and blocked his punch but it hurt like hell. Suddenly he flipped behind her and used a chakra push to make her fly away.

Eighteen was now getting frustrated and flew at Naruto with fast speed. Naruto widened his eyes before they started going at it in the sky. While they were fighting Naruto was letting out grunts while his opponent was silent and striking him. He struck with a quick punch and roundhouse kick and then followed with a double axe handle only to be stopped by an elbow to the gut. He suddenly vanished and reappeared behind her launching a kick from her blind spot.

She turned at the last second and grabbed his leg and spun and threw him. Naruto caught himself in mid air as Eighteen charged after him throwing a punch, which passed right through an afterimage. She then gracefully dodged a kick from above her and landed a punch to Naruto's head that send him flying. He caught himself in midair again before he could smash into the side of the mountain.

'Damn that hurt. She's no pushover. I haven't had a good fight in forever! Time to go super.' Naruto thought with a smirk as he increased his power becoming a full powered Super Saiyan. "Not even close to being finished." With that he appeared above Eighteen, "Leaf Hurricane!" Naruto yelled as he spun and kicked her repeatedly only for her to block. Naruto then transported behind her. "Leaf whirlwind!" He said as he swiped her under making her fall back. But before she could really fall Naruto spun his leg back and delivered an axe kick to her stomach making her cough in pain and go crashing to the ground. "Spiral wave!" Naruto yelled shooting his attack in her direction.

Eighteen was currently standing up but heard his yell and looked to see the blast coming for her. So she tried flying away but the blast was to fast and made contact with the ground causing her to be caught in the explosion. Naruto stared impassively as the dust settled. He had no clue if he beat her or not sense he couldn't sense her Ki. But he got his answer when a pink ray beam shot at him he knocked it away and once again got kneed in the face. Naruto went flying and crashed against a mountain with his face being red. "God damn it I fall for it every time." Naruto grumbled but saw Eighteen's condition.

Her jacket was gone while her left sleeve was torn and a piece of her shirt was torn letting him see a piece of her stomach. Not to mention she had scratches and bruises and smudges on her. "Your really stupid hunh?" Eighteen smirked.

"Shut it! I do that on instinct." Naruto responded while getting back up and dusted himself off. "Ready for round 2?" He offered. Eighteen smirked once more and got into a stance. "Good," Naruto said and without hand signs two thousand Naruto clones were around her, prepared to fight. She grunted in annoyance as she lost track of the real Naruto.

In a blur they all came at her while she was on the defensive. They attacked her at all different angles making it a little difficult. Somehow she managed to dodge or block every attack until she found an opening and began a counter assault, destroying clones left and right. After getting annoyed at how tedious it was becoming she released a massive wave of energy around her destroyed all the clones. As the smoke dissipated she scanned around to find him nowhere to be seen. From above her, a yellow energy wave came at her, "Shit." She muttered before dodging it. Naruto cursed as she was right behind him now with her arms crossed.

"I'll admit you are strong. But your body will tire out while mine won't." She smirked.

"Don't worry about me Eighteen, I can go all day." Naruto responded looking at her with a determined smirk.

"Really then maybe we should settle this somewhere else, in another fashion." She offered suggestively. Naruto raised a brow before he gave a smirk of his own.

"Hm maybe."

"Never mind." She said making his eye twitch.

"That's mean. Playing with someone's emotions." Naruto said before he charged at her. She smirked and charged back.

Round 3 has started.

Vegeta and Seventeen were in the heat of battle while the others watched him. Sixteen glanced at the Z-fighters whose eyes were on the battle. Not seeing a threat he turned back to the battle.

They all heard a boom and looked to where Naruto was. Miya wanted to jet off to help but stopped herself, "He's fine Miya. Your dad is a Super Saiyan, he can handle himself." She told herself quietly. Her attention was turned back to Vegeta who gave Seventeen a three punch combo and a kick which slammed him into the wall.

"Man look at Vegeta he's killing him." Krillin commented.

"I guess." Miya muttered not really impressed.

"What's this Vegeta? Bringing reinforcements?" Seventeen asked glancing at the others. Vegeta didn't even look towards the group as he gave a snort with a sneer.

"Please. They're just here to watch. I am a Saiyan elite who has become a Super Saiyan. I am the strongest being in the universe. And I will not be denied my place!" Vegeta proclaimed before charging at the android.

After the two began exchanging blows once again it became clear that the tables had now turned with Vegeta barely able to keep up. Seventeen shrugged off his blows like they were nothing, but most of the time Vegeta was barely able to touch him. "This isn't working!" yelled Gohan. "He's waiting for Vegeta to burn through his energy before retaliating!"

"He's right, with every move Vegeta loses power while the android stays strong." added Piccolo.

"Vegeta! Let us help you!" Gohan called, wanting to at least try.

Vegeta stood from a blow Seventeen landed on him. "Silence boy! I don't want your help! A true warrior fights alone!" gasped Vegeta.

Seventeen turned to face them before speaking, "You really don't get it. It wouldn't matter if all you ganged up on me at once! You stand no chance! We androids are now the superior..."

"Hey Android!" Seventeen turned to look at Vegeta only to be nailed with a blast of energy. "Never turn your back on Vegeta, especially now that I'm a Super Saiyan. You never know what kind of surprise I have in store for you," Vegeta advised with a grin. "Now feel the power of a true Super Saiyan!" yelled Vegeta as he launched another massive energy blast at the Android. The smoke cleared to reveal Seventeen standing there with his hand outstretched in front of him smoking with a smirk on his face.

"So, it's going to be that kind of fight? Well then I have few tricks up my sleeve as well." Seventeen pointed his index finger at Vegeta and fired a narrow energy beam right through his left shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Vegeta in pain grasping his arm.

"What's the matter? Not enjoying my little surprise?" Seventeen quickly appeared behind the Saiyan and kicks him in the back sending him face down into the ground. He proceeds to stomp on his injured shoulder enjoying the Saiyan prince's screams of pain. "I'm only doing this for your own good, teaching you some humility. For the prince of about three people you have way too much arrogance." mocked Seventeen as Vegeta soon lost his golden glow and his hair turned back to black.

Miya gritted her teeth in anger. She wouldn't let History repeat it's self even though it was already messed up. "NO! Not again!" Miya yelled as she blasted off as a Super Saiyan. As she rushed at Seventeen, she unsheathed his sword aiming for the androids head but without even turning around Seventeen blocked and shattered the blade. "N-no w-way." Miya stammered. "You bastard! That was my dads!"

"I told you not to interfere. I guess I can't play around anymore if this is going to be that kind of fight." The android responded before suddenly reappearing inside Miya's guard and kneeing her in the gut. The Super Saiyan from the future doubled over in pain before dropping her transformation and falling to the ground unconscious. "You were no fun, Vegeta lasted much longer." commented a disappointed Seventeen. "Well that and I'm using more power."

The other Z-fighters circled around Seventeen while he smirked at them. Tien and Piccolo charge at the android giving him a barrage of combo's but the android easily dodged them all. "Move! Masenko-ha!" Gohan yelled shooting the blast at Seventeen who teleported behind the boy and tried knocking him out but Gohan appeared behind Seventeen in an instant, kicking his head so he was sent flying.

"Wow that was some kick." Krillin praised but Gohan frowned as he shook his head.

"It wasn't good enough. His head should have been knocked off." Gohan glared at the android who was approaching.

"Hey Sixteen, mind helping me out here?" Seventeen requested to the big Android who hadn't moved from his spot, much to Seventeen's annoyance.

"Mission, Kill Goku. Goku is not among them." Sixteen responded. Seventeen rolled his eyes before they settled on the Z-fighters.

"Fine then. I'll handle them my self." Seventeen smirked about to charge when there was a big explosion coming from Naruto's direction. "What the hell was that?" he asked while everyone else was wondering the same thing. Before they knew it Naruto came crashing down next to Miya and Vegeta.

"Ow."

"Sensei? What happened?" Gohan asked confused.

"Well I sorta used a Super Kamehameha to blast myself out of there and it back fired. I don't know if Eighteen lived or not." Naruto informed as he began to stand up before noticing Seventeen. "You guys haven't killed him yet?"

"Well no. Vegeta wanted to have his moment and got his ass handed to him." Gohan answered. Naruto nodded then looked around till he saw a knocked out Miya.

"What happened?"

Krillin and Tien along with Piccolo were taken back by his tone of voice. But Gohan knew that voice. His father used the same tone whenever he was hurt. So he explained that Miya tried saving Vegeta but got her sword broken and was knocked out. "I see, well then." Naruto muttered quietly, glancing at a quiet smirking Seventeen. His eyes however went to the beautiful blond who came into sight.

"Our fight isn't finished yet." Eighteen said as she flew down nearly unharmed. Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"Can't you just stay down? Fine. I'll take you both on." Naruto shrugged as he took a deep breath.

"Really? What makes you think you can handle us?" Seventeen sneered while Eighteen narrowed her eyes, knowing it was not wise to underestimate this one. The blond simply smirked, as his already teal eyes then gained a mischievous glint.

"Just give me a minute," he said, causing Gohan to get the hint and have everyone back up a bit. Gold energy surrounded Naruto and continued to grow as his power level rose higher and higher. He grit his teeth as his veins were beginning to bulge while his muscles flexed. The ground started to shake, while everyone besides Gohan looked on in wonder. "Graaah!" Naruto yelled as his already golden hair flashed just as the sky started to get cloudy and winds began to pick up violently.

'Naruto! Stop! If you do this the whole earth might be destroyed!'

'Hurt Miya, time for payback!' Naruto responded mentally to King Kai, continuing to channel his energy. Everyone was muttering amongst themselves at how unreal this was! They were then confused when his hair started to grow, his power continuing to sky rocket. Thunder clapped while lightning flashed, the whole area now surrounded in darkness with Naruto's energy being the only source of light.

Black lightning buzzed around his body constantly as he continued charging, "YAAAAHH!" Naruto's screams began louder, as the hair on his eye brows disappeared while his hair continued to grow and grow. Naruto then stopped for a second, as he looked up to the sky and his power exploded. It was then they that Naruto's golden color started to turn a bit green while his pupils began to disappear and he grew in size and muscle mass.

Naruto now stood at 6'9 with much larger muscle build, but not in a hulkish way, however he was still able to keep that lean look. The man's skin also became a bit pale, but not so much. His hair was not as messy but it was more spiky and longer, now stopping at his calves. Two bangs were still present, hanging over his pupiless eyes. His aura had a golden outer layer and a blood red inner layer. His face was set into an impassive expression while lightning constantly sparked around his body.

"It may be a bit of Overkill in this situation, but this is what I call, Super Saiyan Three," Naruto informed stoically. Krillin could only stutter it out while Piccolo had a look of utter shock on his face. Gohan had a grin on his face, as he soaked in the power his teacher radiated.

"So what, your hair has grown and you have no eye brows, big whoop," Seventeen scoffed though he was quite nervous. Eighteen was gazing at Naruto warily, as she herself could tell that this guy was way out of their league. "I never run out of energy, your power is nothing compared to mine," Seventeen smirked.

"You hurt my daughter, now I have to kill you."

Sixteen was analyzing Naruto and was shocked his power level was unknown. "Seventeen, Eighteen; I advise you not to engage this man! He is way beyond our level!" Sixteen warned causing Seventeen to roll his eyes. Naruto shocked Seventeen by appearing behind him, his arm ready to knock off the android's head.

"Where are you looking?" he questioned before hitting the android away, turning him to a black blur due to flying so fast. Eighteen was afraid now. This guy was holding back the whole time during their fight! "I think you should take Sixteen's advise Eighteen. I wouldn't want to hurt you too much," Naruto smirked darkly, as he then raised a arm to block Seventeen's kick.

"That hurt you bastard!" Seventeen yelled as he gave a barrage of kicks at Naruto's arm. The Saiyan just scoffed before grabbing Seventeen's ankle and threw him to the ground. The robot teen went crashing face first into the ground. Naruto stared impassively before pointing his open palm at Seventeen. A black orb buzzed alive.

"Imari." Naruto said as the orb shot from his hand as a ray beam.

Eighteen's eyes widened as she saw her brother about to get vaporized. Sixteen grimaced before charging at Naruto surprising the Saiyan and knocking him off course causing the blast to move else where. Naruto skidded to the ground and glared at Sixteen just as the energy exploded, causing the entire earth to shake. He took a step and regretted it as he coughed up blood.

"Sensei?" Gohan called as blood spilled from Naruto's mouth. Before they knew it Naruto was on his knees coughing up globs of blood. His hair turned back to normal after a few seconds as he coughed up more. Everyone suddenly rushed over to him, and Naruto panted as he stopped coughing for a moment. He then gripped his sides, wondering what this intense pain was. Super Saiyan three has never done this before, it would only tire him out, so…

"W-what the fuck?" Naruto demanded then his eyes widened as he coughed more, his eyes dazed as his ears went numb along with his limbs. The last thing he heard was Gohan's voice, then his world went black. While they were distracted, Sixteen grabbed Seventeen and he along with Eighteen quickly flew off for cover.

"Hey someone give him a senzu bean!" Gohan barked and Krillin pulled them out, giving Naruto two. Gohan made his teacher chew but he didn't wake up, Miya however did. She was dazed, wondering what happened then noticed the Z-fighters crowded around someone. Narrowing her eyes, she saw that it was her father and she rushed over to him.

"Daddy! What happened?! Did Eighteen do this?!" she demanded as she looked over her father then around for the androids who were gone.

"No, he was just in his new Super Saiyan mode, and he coughed up blood," Gohan explained, completely confused. Miya looked confused and she remembered what her mother had told him, when she asked how her father had lost to the androids. After all, next to Goku, Naruto was the strongest Saiyan there was, so it made no sense how he would fall to some androids. So she told him that he was suffering from an unknown disease that was way different and more violent than Goku's, having something to do with his DNA.

"It's the disease!" Miya spoke up, gaining their attention. "Mom said daddy died from some strange disease that was unheard of, but it had something to do with his DNA, because even Gohan had it, but it was dormant!" Miya explained. "She said the disease made him really weak, which gave Eighteen the advantage to kill him!"

"Well shit," Vegeta grumbled, causing attention to be on him as he held his wounded shoulder, leaning against the wall. "He has the Saiyan Virus. My father told me of a deadly virus that was an epidemic back before I was born. It affected a number of Saiyans, and there was no immediate cure," Vegeta explained. "The disease kills them slowly by shutting down all of the main organs and sapping energy. It seems the virus attacked his spleen first. If you give him enough of those beans, it will nullify it, but he will die soon,"

"Well how the hell do we stop it?!" Gohan demanded. "I refuse to go to Bulma and tell her that he will die and there is no cure! You just said there was no immediate cure, but there is a cure! What is it?!" Gohan questioned with Vegeta scowling.

"A full moon. When a Saiyan transforms any diseases, Ailments, or Viruses are wiped clean from their system. The only way form him to be cured is seeing a Full moon and transforming." Vegeta explained. The Z-fighters were gonna sigh but Vegeta stopped them. "But! The namek had to go on and blow up the damn moon before Nappa and I came to earth. I had to make an artificial moon just to turn great ape myself." Vegeta reminded with a scowl.

Piccolo looked away a little embarrassed. "It doesn't matter anyway. Even if the moon was here we would have to wait another month till a Full moon does happen." Gohan said getting grim looks from Naruto's friends.

"Then how do we save Naruto?" Krillin wondered.

"If you feed him those beans of yours he will be fine but he would be asleep." Vegeta informed, with a scowl as he gazed at Naruto. He saw the new transformation and it pissed him off royally. But that power…he could only assume one thing and he really didn't want to admit it.

"Well sitting out here isn't gonna help him. We need to get him home." Krillin said getting nods from the others.

"I'm leaving." Vegeta grumbled before blasting off. Miya and Piccolo hefted Naruto onto their shoulders before they blasted off for Naruto's home with the others behind them. On the way Piccolo was thinking.

'Naruto had such power. If he was still here with Goku those androids wouldn't stand a chance. But they are both out of commission,' He then glanced to Miya and Gohan. 'And the only Super Saiyans to willingly fight with us and not give problems are Gohan and Miya. But Gohan is not strong enough neither is Miya, from seeing the way Seventeen handled her,' he then gave a growl to himself. 'Meaning I will need to gain new power also. It seems I have a meeting with Kami,'

He then glanced at the unconscious Naruto, and gave a shiver from the memory the power he had been emitting. The Z-fighters landed on Naruto's porch and walked inside to see Bulma was in the kitchen while the baby Miya was sleeping on the couch. Bulma came from the kitchen to see what was going on and saw Naruto's condition.

Her eyes became worried as she followed Miya and Piccolo up stairs. "What happened?" Bulma questioned as they laid Naruto on the bed. Gohan gave a frown as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sensei was kicking ass, then he started coughing up blood before he passed out," Gohan told her as she narrowed her eyes. "Vegeta told us Naruto has a disease that Saiyan's have, concerning their DNA. Only cure is him seeing a full moon, but we don't have a moon," he grumbled.

"So what the hell do we do?!" Bulma demanded. If there was no moon, how the hell was her husband going to get better? He wasn't going to die was he?! Wait! If he died, they could wish him back with the dragon balls! Maybe there was still hope as long as Piccolo did not die! Said Namekian gained a frown as he crossed his arms and gazed at the sleeping blond.

"We wait."

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z Abridged or Naruto; Please support the official release.

So last chapter which was updated a couple of hours ago, got some flack from a several guests and a few actual people with actual profiles. Didn't like the fact I basically Nerf'd Naruto or whatever. Telling me this story is garbage, and I suck as an author and I should really quit. But guess what...I'm not! So far I have 13 more chapters written, and just last night I just finished the Majin Buu saga. If ya'll really think I'm going to quit and waste all that time I spent writing those chapters, because you don't like the unknown disease, or Fem. Broly is too stupid, then you are really fucking stupid.

Fuck ya'll, I'mma keep going!

Chapter Four

A week or so has pass since the Androids were released. Ginger city was under attack by something mysterious and Piccolo sought it out after merging with Kami. Turns out the mysterious being was Cell another android who sent himself to the past. Before Piccolo engaged Cell, Miya and Gohan along with Bulma went to check out a damaged time ship that was similar to Miya's.

After the event with Cell, Goku woke up, now perfectly fine. He was worried for Naruto but there wasn't much he could do about it. So he and Gohan with Miya were on Kami's Lookout. "Are you sure this will work Dad?" Gohan wondered with Goku giving a nod.

"I'm positive Gohan. If we use the Hyperbolic time chamber and come out I'm sure we will be stronger and be able to defeat cell." Goku stated.

"So who the hell is this Cell guy?" A voice questioned. The three jumped in surprise and turned their heads to see Naruto.

"Sensei?" Gohan gasped.

"Daddy! You're okay!" Miya exclaimed as she hugged her father, who returned the hug. She then kissed his cheek, giving him an infectious grin which soon Naruto matched with his own.

"Yeah. Did you think some stupid virus was gonna keep me down? No way." Naruto snorted as he waved them off. They all gave him questioning looks and he smiled, "Thanks to the Senzu beans it began to slow down the process allowing me to wake up," he told them but frowned. "I feel weak though, so I doubt I can go hardly keep Super Saiyan," Naruto huffed. "But I'll be fine for now,"

Goku nodded with a grin as he and the others began to fill in what has been going on since he's been unconscious. Naruto hummed as he thought over the fact that Cell was going to try and absorb Seventeen and Eighteen, which he couldn't let happen. Simply because Eighteen was pretty cute and it would be a tragedy if she was eaten by that thing. "So what's the plan with the chamber?"

"Well I was thinking Vegeta and Miya go in first, then me and Gohan. I wasn't sure when you were going to wake up," Goku shared with Naruto nodding in understanding, but he shook his head a moment later.

"No, how about you and Gohan go in first? Miya will go with Vegeta, since I'm in no shape to do anything extensive. When I get better, I'll use it," Naruto muttered with the three frowning. "Now shoo shoo, we don't have much time ne?" Goku nodded and was about to go with Gohan, but Naruto remembered something. "Oh! Bulma wanted me to give you these," Naruto said taking out a capsule and pressing the button.

After that in his hand was a suit case. "Here ya go. New battle ready Saiyan armor." Naruto grinned. Goku inspected it to see it looked like Vegeta's but the color scheme was switched now being black and orange, upon Bulma's thoughtfulness. "Can't go wrong with Orange." Naruto grinned.

"You got that right." Goku returned with his own grin before he and Gohan put it on and left. Once they were gone Miya glanced over to her father and seemed a bit nervous to speak with him, which was understandable considering. Back in her timeline she never really knew her father, as he had died from the virus before she had even turned two. All she knew was from what her mother told her.

"So daddy what happened? I heard from Piccolo that you were able to go beyond Super Saiyan. Is that even possible?" Miya asked, trying to hide the nervousness from her tone. Naruto however detected it, but didn't pay it much mind as he gave his daughter from the future a smile with a shake of the head.

"Yeah, though it took a lot of work and concentration," Naruto muttered. "I trained under King Kai, so I'm always trying to better myself. Next thing I know, I'm going to become a Super Saiyan Four or something, if I can kick this virus," he chuckled jokingly. Before he frowned. "Though if I knew it was going to speed it up, I would have stayed constant," he grumbled. He then thought of something, "Hey did any of you guys ask why Vegeta couldn't create an artifical moon? I mean that's just as good right?" he asked his daughter who huffed.

"Of course I asked Daddy, Mom did too. Vegeta said it wouldn't work," Miya told him with the blond grunting. "He said the power ball doesn't work in the same fashion as an actual moon or planetary body, because it isn't natural. It would transform you, but it wouldn't heal you," Miya grumbled with Naruto grumbling in thought. That really sucked! Well was worth a shot. Then he gained an idea,

"Wait! What if King Kai can help me? I'm sure he can find a full moon I can use! And Goku can take me there with his instant transmission! Man, maybe that can..." He however paused in thought as his senses went off. Naruto gave a small frown as he felt someone's ki dropping fast. Concentrating a bit, he recognized it as Piccolo's. Miya felt it too, as she became fearful, "I'll be back," with that he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

The sight he was greeted too was Cell throwing Piccolo away. Naruto cast a clone and ordered it to go save Piccolo and give him a senzu bean at the lookout. Glancing behind him, he saw a nervous Seventeen, a fearful Eighteen and a alert Sixteen.

"Well, well, well," he heard and looked towards the disgusting creature that was Cell. "If it isn't Naruto," Cell greeted with a grin with his beak. Naruto raised a brow as he looked at him, which Cell noticed. "I know my looks aren't all that, but when I reunite with my brother and sister, that will be a different story,"

"Ew, you're related to this thing?"

"I'm not too happy about it either pal!"

"Hn, who would?" Naruto grumbled before focusing. "Look…whatever you are, I'm not gonna let those moldy sausages you call fingers on Eighteen, and Seventeen I guess," Naruto shrugged earning a roll of the eyes from said Android. Eighteen however was wondering why he was protecting them. Cell simply snorted before he charged at Naruto, who simply flashed in front of Cell. "Boo," was all he said before he blasted the creature in the face. "I suggest you three get the hell out of here,"

"Why are you helping us?!"

"It doesn't matter! This changes nothing between us!"

"Whatever," Naruto waved off the boy as Sixteen advised them to leave as well, the two flying off. "You going or not?" Naruto wondered as he looked to Eighteen who stayed behind gazing at Naruto curiously. After a few moments, she nodded her head and flew off, but not before giving Naruto one more glance. Cell then gave a angry roar as he appeared from the water to attack Naruto. "Oh hey there!"

Then Naruto began to dodge the attacks before kneeing Cell in the gut and kicked him upwards in the sky. "Don't really need to be a Super Saiyan to kick ass," Naruto chuckled as he then flashed above Cell and smashed him down to the ground. He then took note of another signature and saw Tien, "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question!" Tien glared at his friend, noticing he seemed slightly winded. "Krillin should be on his way! What happened to Piccolo?" he wondered. Naruto didn't get to answer as Cell flew at him with a roar.

"I will absorb you!"

"Yeah, pass," Naruto retorted as Naruto created a mini bijudama and sent it at a wide eyes Cell. However he knocked it away, only for Naruto to knock on his face with his knee. "Huh, what do you know, that actually works," Naruto chuckled before he winced a bit. "Really hope those androids got a…"

"Photon flash!"

"What the fuck?!" Naruto cursed to see Seventeen not too far away from him, cursing that Cell dodged it. "You damn idiot, didn't I tell you to get away from here?! Cell can't sense you because you have no signature!"

"Yeah I know that! But there is no way in hell I'm running away to let you deal with him!" Seventeen responded. "Besides there is no way I'll let him absorb me!" Seventeen scoffed.

"Way," Cell grinned from behind Seventeen who became shocked. Naruto however quickly grabbed Cell's tail before it could do anything and swung him away, with Tien aiding him in blasting the creature. "You are really annoying!" Cell growled then he gained an idea. Naruto however lunged at Cell, and slammed him against the wall with Naruto choking the shit out of him, while readying a ki blast.

"Naruto behind you!" Tien called as he headed to his friend, Naruto glanced behind him to see Cell's tail taking the strike. "Naruto! No!" Tien screamed as Naruto was being sucked into Cell's tail who was grinning very creepily. Soon Naruto's screams became muffled then he was absorbed while everyone watched in shock.

Cell's tail turned back to normal as he grinned evilly. His wings then began to shift, transforming, then his entire body. Within moments he was a different being all together. His eyes were red and slits while fangs jutted from his upper lip. "So this is my Imperfect form hm? Interesting." Cell spoke in a deeper voice.

"He just ate him," Seventeen muttered in a stunned fashion.

"Shit! Oi! Android! Either blow yourself up or get the hell out of here!" Tien ordered as he began to call on his power, but then realized how he was out of his league. "Damn!" Tien cursed as he took off, flying towards Eighteen and Sixteen, Seventeen following.

As the two approached, Seventeen looked over his shoulder with Eighteen becoming curious. "What happened to Naruto? Is he still back there?" she asked, a bit concerned. Her eyes widened when she was told Naruto had been absorbed, "How is that possible?! What would happen if he absorbs us?!" Tien frowned as he look to where Cell was, looking for them.

"He will become even stronger."

"Daddy?!"

"Miya," she heard and the teen looked to see Piccolo with a frown as he came upon the lookout. "Your father is gone. Naruto sent a clone to help me, and on our way here it dispelled," Piccolo then gave a scowl. "I think Cell absorbed him, where is Goku and Gohan?"

"They're in the time chamber," Miya answered though she was looking kind of frantic. "Is there anyway to save him? I mean…"

"I don't think so," Piccolo shook his head. "We have to make sure Cell doesn't get the other androids," Piccolo informed. Miya nodded before she jumped off the ledge and headed to save the androids, but mostly to save her father.

"Hold on dad!"

"Oh poor Tien," Cell chuckled as said man laid beaten behind Cell who began walking towards anxious Seventeen and Eighteen. Sixteen had just blown himself up, trying to protect the two, but Cell simply regenerated. "Now, come to me my brother and sister," Cell ordered.

"Fuck you!"

"Heh,"

"Galick Gun!" the purple ray beam, hit Cell making him go flying. The androids looked to see Vegeta who landed in front of them. "Tell me where Naruto is," Vegeta demanded with a glare. "I sensed his power earlier, and now it's gone."

"He was absorbed by Cell,"

"Really now? Well then allow me to show you the power of a real Saiyan!" Vegeta boasted as he socked Cell in the face then backhanded him. Vegeta then gave a smirk as his muscles grew and his hair become more rigid and golden. "I am Super Vegeta!" Vegeta proclaimed causing Cell's eyes to widen a bit.

"But how?!"

"I was furious when I found out that clown Naruto is the Legendary Super Saiyan! Wanting that same power, I achieved this form and trained with it in the last week! Now, be amazed as a real badass goes to work!" Vegeta sneered as he appeared in front of Cell and delivered an Uppercut. The androids watched as Vegeta was kicking Cell's ass. "Is this all the power you got from the fool? Pathetic." Vegeta scoffed

"You wouldn't be saying that if I was in my perfect form!" Cell snarled, causing Vegeta to snort and raise a brow.

"Do you really think being in your perfect form will make a difference?" Vegeta wondered as he stopped for the moment.

"Yes! then I would be beating you from here to Kingdom come!" Cell proclaimed. "I would utterly destroy you Vegeta!" Cell boasted with Vegeta glaring at him.

"Funny thing is, I know you're playing me. But fine go ahead and absorb the androids." Vegeta allowed earning wide eyes from Miya who had just arrived and stopped in front of him. "Oh great the half breeds here,"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"I want to see the power Cell possess in his 'Perfect' form." Vegeta rolled his eyes just as Cell charged at the androids.

"No!" Miya yelled as she turned Super Saiyan then intercepted Cell, kicking him away. "My father is trapped in you and I would really appreciate if you let him go!" Miya snarled as a dark purple energy surrounded her. She then glared at Vegeta, "This is not what Dad wanted! Cell is a bigger threat to earth than the androids! You're supposed to kill him! Not help him! You selfish arrogant prick!"

Vegeta simply scoffed at her. "I don't care! We Saiyans live for battle! It is our joy to fight strong opponents so we can put them down." Vegeta snapped at her.

"This is wrong!" Miya said before she saw Cell charge at Seventeen again. He knocked Sixteen away and had his tail grab and absorb Seventeen. "NO!" Miya yelled and was about to go help when Vegeta appeared and punched her in the gut.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?"

"Thwarting my plans?!"

"Thwarting your plans?"

"Are you?!"

"Fuck yes!" Miya snarled as she punched Vegeta straight in the face. "God damn it!" she cursed upon seeing Cell who was now in his perfect form. "Look at what the fuck you did!"

"Now for Eighteen!" Cell smirked, turning to the shocked android. As he was about to absorb her, he froze in mid step. "What is going on?! I can't feel my body!" Cell groaned. Taking this chance, Miya grabbed Eighteen, with the hiding Krillin grabbing Tien. They then flew into the air, and left for the lookout, though Miya let a tear fall from her eye.

"I'm sorry daddy."

Miya along with the others arrived on the lookout with Miya and Eighteen were worried about Naruto. "Miya what happened? And why is the android here?" Piccolo wondered as he was observing from afar.

"Cell got Seventeen," Miya grumbled. "I think dad was able to prevent Cell from absorbing Eighteen and gave this chance to get away. Vegeta," Miya spat in anger, "Is fighting Cell."

"Naruto prevented Cell from getting Eighteen? But how? I thought he was absorbed."

"He is. But Father somehow managed to get by Cell and freeze his body for a minute." Miya informed as Krillin gave Tien a Senzu bean.

'He saved me. He could have let me get absorbed but he saved me twice. Not to mention warned me earlier when Seventen fought him.' Eighteen thought to herself as she gazed at the group, mostly Miya who had crossed her arms and glaring at the ground.

Everyone then sat down waiting for Goku and Gohan to come out the Time chamber. But Piccolo along with Miya were observing Vegeta and Cell. And Cell was giving Vegeta a hard time.

A few hours later, Vegeta appeared on the lookout, beaten, physically and emotionally, a scowl on his face. "What happened?" Piccolo wondered with a glare, but before Vegeta could answer, Miya decked him across the face.

"You bastard! I should fucking kill you!" Miya snapped at him but Vegeta said nothing as she went on. "Dad, he might be the only one who sees you as a friend, a rival at best. And you, you just…you spat on him!" Miya scolded as she wiped a tear. "Some friend you are!" with that Miya stomped off while Eighteen frowned.

Vegeta wiped his lip as he stood back up, "Cell is way stronger than he was before. He was going to kill me till…" he then paused in thought. Everyone waited with baited breaths as he went on, "Till he said he was going to throw a tournament in two weeks. He calls it the Cell Games. It is basically for the whole planet to witness earths last defenses defeated then destroy the earth. He mainly wants to fight Kakarot." Vegeta explained.

"So that is why he let you live? To deliver the message?" Piccolo snorted with Vegeta looking away, his fist clenching.

"Yes."

"So that means we need to be more ready." Goku spoke up as he and Gohan walked out of the time chamber. Their armor were in tatters while they were both Super Saiyan.

"Hey where is Sensei?" Gohan wondered as he looked around, not able to spot the man he saw as an older brother.

"Cell has him. He's been absorbed." Piccolo informed. Goku narrowed his eyes while Gohan was caught off guard by this. "Goku what are you doing out here? It hasn't been a full day." Piccolo mentioned, knowing how it works.

"Dad felt he got all his training in so we came out early." Gohan answered, though he was still quite bummed about his teacher.

"I'm going in." Vegeta said, leaving no room for argument.

Miya had a heavy frown and she actually scowled. She didn't want to go with Vegeta, but she couldn't skip this time. Besides if she got strong enough, then she could free her father from Cell. Making her choice, Miya waved after she put on the armor her mother made. Vegeta scoffed at it and just went on ahead.

"Hey what is the android doing here?" Goku wondered as he took notice of her, with Eighteen flipping her hair back.

"Miya felt it was safe for her to be here. So here she is." Krillin shrugged. "So what are we gonna do now Goku?" he wondered.

"Well first things first, I go get Naruto." Goku stated, as if it was very simple. After, he began changing into his normal outfit. "Alright, I'll be back guys." Goku said as he used instant transmission.

"Did you guys feel his energy?" Krillin asked, amazed. The others nodded in agreement while he turned to Gohan. " Gohan what did you guys do in there?" Krillin wondered with Gohan giving a grin.

"Lets just say dad went to the next level."

Meanwhile with Goku he was now standing in front of a large Arena where Cell stood in the middle. Looking around Goku sighed as he saw the destruction Cell caused.

"Goku. I'm surprised you are here." Cell said, greeting the man who gazed at him with a stoic expression.

"Seems you've been busy." Goku said stepping up to Cell.

"Is there a reason you're here? Want to try and stop me now?" Cell asked with a smirk.

"No not really." Goku shook his head before punching Cell in the gut really hard. Cell's eyes bulged out of his head has drool dropped from his mouth. "I just came for my friend." Goku said stepping back. Cell was coughing holding his mouth as vomit spilled out but Goku watched impassively. Cell grew sick before he hurled out a body.

He was about to hurl once more but he refused for that to happen and held his mouth and built his Ki to hold it in place. Goku looked at the body to see it was panting. "I'm gonna take a long ass shower." Naruto muttered to himself as he started to get up.

"Glad to see your okay." Goku grinned as he helped the blond up.

"Yeah whatever. I wished I grabbed Seventeen but I had no clue what was going on." Naruto muttered as he wiped the gunk off him.

"You bastards." Cell growled, gaining their attention. Both glanced at him to see he was still in his perfect form.

"Damn. I was kinda hoping he would revert."

"It seems he absorbed your power more than I thought," Goku muttered with Naruto nodding in understanding, he did feel a bit more drained than normal.

"I will kill you." Cell glared at them with Naruto rolling his eyes. He didn't even dignify that comment with a response as he flashed away. Before Goku left, he glared at Cell with a smirk, making the android even more irritated.

"I'll tell you now Cell, be ready because I will have someone as strong as Me and Naruto to fight you." Goku told him before he also left. Cell glared at where they stood.

"I'll enjoy destroying all of you."

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Make him stop," Naruto groaned as he listened to Krillin's horrendous singing. Even Vegeta couldn't take the short bald man's non-singing voice. But somehow the others enjoyed. By laughing at him. Naruto just didn't get it.

It's been a week or so since Cell declared the Cell games. After Miya and Vegeta came out Naruto was impressed by his daughter's new power level. Vegeta only raised a bit higher. Once they came out of the chamber, Naruto wanted to go inside with Eighteen but Bulma and Miya had forbid it. At first he figured she was jealous of Eighteen, which wasn't the case in the slightest. It was simply because she didn't want his condition to start acting up due to his extensive training, as she knew how he was. It also didn't help that a day in there was equivalent to a year.

So instead of training like he had planned, he spent the time enjoying his family. He and Bulma had taken baby Miya to some amusement parks for babies, which they enjoyed immensely. He had also spent a full day alone with Bulma, Eighteen, Future Miya and baby Miya each. With Bulma it ended in passionate love making, and with Eighteen it started talk of starting a relationship. To Naruto's surprise Bulma didn't mind at all, which caused Naruto to wonder why Bulma was okay with him having a harem, but she simply said she didn't see it as a big deal. So he didn't question it anymore.

With Bulma, Eighteen and Miya, they had breakfast, went to the museum, followed by scooba diving and exploring the underwater world. With Miya it was pottery classes as well as several hours of bowling and roller skating. He and Bulma went to the gun range as well as horseback riding then a few movies. With Eighteen it was hiking, a light spar, along with shopping and gambling. He even learned her real name was Lazuli, though she preferred being referred to as Eighteen for the time being as it's been quite a bit her real name had been used.

Bulma had also been able to take out the self destruct bomb in Eighteen that she had within in her body, which Eighteen appreciated. It was nice not to focus on training for even a week, but he was kind of annoyed he was missing the good fights. Left over androids that escaped the destruction of Gero's lab reeked havoc on West city, Androids 13, 14 and 15. However Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Miya and Piccolo were able to handle it without Naruto, something he was upset about.

They also had gone to New Namek and made Dende the new guardian of Earth. The biggest issue for Naruto right now was the damn virus. It seemed to slowly be getting worse, the senzu beans being only thing keeping the pain at bay. There was still no solution besides wishing him back with the Dragon balls when he died, it was plan he didn't care for though.

But at the moment, he didn't care for Krillin trying to hit a high note…again. Roshi was laughing like a drunk maniac, Gohan was watching in mild confusion, Bulma was having a conversation with Miya, while he was holding baby Miya. Eighteen was taking a nap, Oolong was eating and Vegeta was hiding behind a tree, growling and grunting to himself while covering his ears. Goku and Chichi were currently in line to get Gohan in some private school. Naruto was so glad Miya wasn't at that stage yet, though he doubted Bulma would really push school as hard as Chichi.

Naruto gave a mutter as Krillin finally got off stage, but said he'll be back for another song. Roshi then came on stage, messing around with plates on a stick. Gohan, Krillin, Oolong and the Briefs were watching in fascination, Naruto sighed as he played with the baby in his arms who laughed and clapped in response. Naruto smiled as he then blinked and looked up to the sky, and Miya did the same curiously. Shaking his head, he then swung Miya around making her laugh, but stopped when he heard Krillin begin singing again, "OOH! I just wanna beeee, Your puupppyyy! aaaahh!" Krillin sang.

"Oh he sounds fantastic." Mrs. Briefs complimented.

"I guess that's one way of putting it." Mr. Briefs chuckled. Future Miya was confused as to how anyone could actually think this sounded good, as she listened to Krillin this time around.

"Yeah! Sing it!" Roshi cheered on. Bulma looked horrified while baby Miya whined and buried her head into Naruto's chest. Gohan looked utterly confused while Oolong just shook his head, though Eighteen were completely out, tuning him out. Vegeta continued to growl as he covered his ears, he couldn't stand it any longer! How could that android sleep through this?!

Krillin took a breath, and was about to continue when all of a sudden a giant space ship started to land in their area. The wind blew around, making the adults cover their eyes from the dust. When the ship landed Krillin stared at it for a moment before returning to singing. The door opened and out of it came about fifty men who ran to Vegeta who raised a brow, yet stood to greet them. Naruto seemed a bit confused but he turned serious, handing Miya to Bulma, Future Miya followed as well.

"Sir!" the men bowed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta wondered.

"At long last, we found you Prince Vegeta!" they heard and raised brows when a dark tanned man wearing a white cape and Saiyan armor walked through the line of soldiers. The man then bowed before Vegeta, who smirked.

"You're a Saiyan, aren't you?"

"I am indeed a Saiyan," the man nodded as he stood up as he looked towards the full blooded Saiyans before him. "So are all of you," he said looked at Naruto and Miya. " My name is Paragus. I came to graciously ask you to be the King of our new planet, milord," Paragaus informed. "It's name is New Vegeta, in your honor. In fact I would like all of you to join our new Kingdom,"

"A new planet Vegeta?" Vegeta questioned, while Naruto however felt as if something fishy was going on as he gazed at Paragus. There was so much negative emotion rolling off this guy, but then again, it was rolling off Vegeta too. Maybe it was a Saiyan thing?

"Yes milord," Paragus nodded his head. "Once again we can show the entire universe our strength! The strength of our forgotten race, our mightiest race, the Saiyans!" Paragus grinned as he flapped his cape then pointed to Vegeta. "And with you as our leader, we will build an unstoppable empire!"

"Hail Vegeta!"

"Wow, talk about loyal," Naruto grumbled. Vegeta said nothing as he walked away, then Paragus frowned lightly but gave a small smirk.

"Of course, we'll have to stop the Legendary Super Saiyan my lord. Only you can do this," Paragus told him with a smug tone. This caused Vegeta to stop in his tracks as he turned to Paragus then glanced to Naruto then back.

"Are you telling me there is another Saiyan of Legend?" Vegeta questioned which confused Paragus. "Naruto, he is the Legendary Super Saiyan, I've seen it myself. You're saying there is more than one?" Vegeta wondered.

"I am," Paragus nodded, simply rolling with it. "He's reeking havoc all over the South Galaxy with his awesome power. Even at his current pace, even our new planet Vegeta, which I worked so hard to rebuild for you will be destroyed," Paragus tried while the others looked a bit dumbfounded.

"Funny thing is, I know your playing me," Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms. "But lead the way," he allowed, causing the others to blink while Paragus nodded his head.

"Vegeta, you can't be serious?" Naruto tried but Vegeta ignored him while Paragus turned to the rest of them with a small smirk like smile, which irritated him. Soon enough the ship was preparing to leave with Vegeta already inside.

"Vegeta! What are you doing?! You can't just leave us here!" Roshi yelled out as Oolong, Krillin and Gohan held him back. Naruto kissed his wife passionately, and kissed Eighteen's forehead as she slept. He then kissed baby Miya while Bulma decided she needed to speak up, a look of concern in her eyes.

"I really don't want you going in your condition sweetheart,"

"I have to go Bulma," Naruto told her. " I need to make sure Vegeta doesn't get his dumb ass killed. I'll be fine, I promise," he assured her but Bulma still didn't seem sure. With that he left and Bulma felt a kiss on her cheek from Future Miya who smiled at her.

"I'm going too, I'll make sure daddy is fine," Miya assured with a smile and followed after her father just as the door closed, making Roshi and the others fall in. Baby Miya looked at the ship with a frown, sad to see her father go but an image of her daddy smiling at her passed through her mind, which made her feel better. Bulma watched the ship take off and gave a worried frown,

"Good luck."

"This place is a dump,"

Naruto glanced to his daughter who sat beside him with crossed arms as she looked over New Planet Vegeta as they rode in cars wit the rest of the gang. Vegeta rode with Paragus, Miya with Naruto in another behind them, while Oolong, Krillin, Gohan and Roshi were in the last.

A little later, the three were walking over to Paragus and Vegeta, "Hail Vegeta!" the soldiers bowed. Paragus explained to them how these men were to serve Vegeta, which Naruto had no doubt was pumping the Prince's ego. While the two were walking in the cave, Vegeta stopped to side glance a woman who stood off to the side.

The others caught sight of her, and had to admit she was quite pretty, beautiful even, possessing a nice set of lips, mysterious yet captivating dark eyes, looking to be in her early twenties, and dimples in her cheeks. She stood at 5'9 with messy shoulder length black hair. Her body was athletically toned, and a bit curvy which she showed off quite well.

She wore was seemed to be a gold armored bra which showed off her generous bust, as well as braces, knee high boots, along with a headband with a blue jewel in the center. Around her waist, was a red cape like cloth that was kept together by a gold belt, while she showed off her toned sexy legs, indicating she might be just wearing underwear underneath.

What Naruto, Vegeta and Miya noticed was she looked rather weak and tired. "This is my only child, my daughter, Brola, who is at your service, Prince Vegeta," Paragus said as he gazed at his daughter softly. The woman bowed her head submissively which made Vegeta smirk a little bit.

So, I guess you're a Saiyan as well?" Vegeta questioned which she nodded too.

"Yes sir," she responded politely in a quiet tone of voice. Before Vegeta could take advantage of this, Naruto made himself known to the young woman, who blinked upon seeing him.

"Hi Brola! I'm Naruto," he greeted, completely ignoring Paragus and Vegeta's disgruntled look. "It's nice to meet ya!" Brola gazed at Naruto, and gained a light blush to her features and bowed her head in greeting.

"Same to you, Naruto," she responded quietly.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta hissed to his the blond quietly. Before Naruto could respond, their attention was given to a soldier who came running down the hallway and past the crowd. The soldier bowed and told them that the Super Saiyan had appeared on planet Totokama. Vegeta growled in annoyance, "What?! I'm taking care of this Super Saiyan freak right now! Brola, you're coming with me!"

Brola bowed to Naruto, excusing herself. Naruto waved to her with a carefree smile while Miya stepped up beside him with a curious expression and a frown, "Daddy, don't you think we should stop him? We need to collect more intelligence before we act," Miya suggested but Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sure Vegeta will be fine with Brola with him," Naruto said as he watched them leave, gave a glance to Paragus who was smirking. "In fact I have another job for you," he told as he called for the others. "I want you three to go exploring. I think this Legendary Super Saiyan is a ruse,"

"It seems far fetched but Vegeta doesn't think so. He honestly believes if there is more than one Legendary Super Saiyan, then perhaps he could be one too," Naruto reasoned with the three agreeing, sounded like Vegeta. "Go scouting and report back, it shouldn't be too long before Goku arrives," he muttered.

The three nodded and took off.

"No matter how you slice it this planet is pretty barren."

Gohan, Miya and Krillin were flying to find out more about this planet like Naruto told them to, and what they found confused them. "These cities we thought we saw from space are nothing but ruins. Dad is gonna wanna hear about this." Miya sighed.

"I wonder why that Paragus guy would want to build his city in a run down place like this." Gohan muttered as they continued to float and look around. "Hey what's that over there?" Gohan asked as he flew closer. Miya and Krillin flew next to him looking at it also.

"It looks like they're pumping some kind of energy from underground." Miya mused. "But why would they need to do that?" she wondered. Krillin then gained an idea, and decided to share.

"Wait! I got it. They send it to the palace. It's the only place there I saw plants growing." Krillin brought up with Miya suggesting they take a look. The three flew down to see some kind of short chicken like alien.

"I'm sorry sorry, Grandpa is not feeling to well." The little girl apologized quite fearfully.

"It's okay. We're not your bosses or anything like that." Gohan assured with a kind smile. As they looked around Gohan said, "It seems kinda of pointless to build anything on such a ruined planet." Gohan muttered.

"It is pointless! We were brought here after the Super Saiyan destroyed everything on our home planet." The girl complained as she tried pulling something out of the ground. "We work all day and they hardly feed us. Those Saiyans are heartless." She huffed while trying to pull the thing out.

A guard noticed her seeming to be slacking off and skidded down, kicking her away. "Get back to work! Stop fooling around!" He yelled whipping her.

"Shamone!" The old man called, going to protect his granddaughter. "Shamone is not to blame it's my fault." The old man glared at the guard and holding her.

The guard sneered, about to kick him when Gohan charged in sweeping him off his feet. "Stop it! You have no right to be treating them like that!" Gohan glared. The guard blew his handy dandy whistle to get his fellow guards down there and surround Gohan who glared at them. "You want some?" Gohan smirked before powering up and dispatching all of them as Krillin tried showing off and accidentally hit Goku who appeared out of nowhere.

"OW!" Goku yelled in pain.

"D-dad?"

"Oops."

"Hunh Goku?"

"Aye aye aye!" Goku groaned as he rubbed his cheek.

"Goku? What are you doing here?" Krillin wondered and the man hummed as he looked around and gave a shrug as he stood up.

"I don't know really. I was following a Saiyans energy. What are you guys doing here?" Goku wondered as he noticed them all. Miya hummed as she stepped up.

"You must have felt, Dad's, mine, and Gohan's energy. Dad sent us out here to explore." Miya informed. "But why were here on this planet is because we were following Vegeta. This guy named Paragus asked him to destroy this Legendary Super Saiyan for him." She added causing Goku to raise a brow.

"Really? I guess King Kai talked to him as well?" Goku muttered to himself.

"How nice for you to join us Kakarot or as you liked to be known, 'Goku'." Goku looked up to see Paragus.

"How do you know that name?" He demanded before he realized something, "You must be a Saiyan!" Goku assumed.

"Yes and you must be Bardocks son." Paragus replied as Goku glared at him. "Now would our guests like some dinner?" Paragus offered. Goku glared at him for a second before saying,

"Are you kidding that sounds fantastic!"

Later on at the dinner table everyone else was stuffing their faces, well Oolong and Roshi were. Naruto was eating as civilized as he could for being true Saiyan.

"Well it's not Paragus," Goku muttered to himself, "Now if I were that Super Saiyan were would I be right now?" Goku pondered.

"Hey! I'm gonna be all over your food if you don't eat!" Oolong threatened.

"No way! I'm starving!" Goku yelled before chowing down. Naruto sighed in annoyance but continued to eat. Meanwhile in another room were the little aliens stuffing their faces while Miya asked questions.

"So it was Paragus who destroyed your planet." Miya stated.

"No it wasn't Paragus."

"He was stronger."

"Bigger!"

"Hey slow down you guys your gonna pop." Gohan warned with a chuckle as they continued to stuff themselves.

"No we won't."

"And it couldn't be Brola that girl's a tooth pick," Miya muttered aloud, "Maybe Paragus was telling the truth. And if the Legendary Super Saiyan exists we may have a lot of trouble on our hands." Miya frowned, especially since their own Legendary Super Saiyan couldn't really fight.

"Damn it!" Vegeta snapped, "How am I supposed to kill this Saiyan if you can't even tell me where it is." Vegeta growled as stomped down the hallway with Paragus and Brola following him.

"Were working as hard as we can Prince Vegeta, around the clock! Just please wait a bit longer." Paragus pleaded only for Vegeta to growl in response.

"Hey Vegeta." Goku greeted sitting on the ledge with Naruto leaning against the wall next to him.

"I don't remember seeing you on the guest list." Vegeta greeted with a snort.

"Aww come on Vegeta, it's not like you're having any luck finding the Super Saiyan." Goku grinned causing Vegeta to scowl on him.

"It won't be long before we catch him and when we do he's mine and he's dead," he then glared at Goku before walking off. "Stay out of my way clown."

"Alright." Goku agreed. Vegeta hmpfed and walked off while Brola stopped in front of Goku.

"Hey Brola how's it going?" Naruto asked with a warm kind smile that made her blush a bit, as she greeted him with a bow. Brola smiled weakly before looking at Goku. Said person noticed a rise in Ki as did Naruto who narrowed his eyes. Goku leapt down from the ledge and faced Brola who was glaring at Goku. Naruto watched with wonderment before noticing the jewel on Brola's headband glowing.

'Is it glowing?' Naruto thought before glancing at Paragus who seemed to be controlling Brola. 'It's a power controller! It's controlling Brola's power so she doesn't go wacko!' Naruto figured as he looked at Brola again. Roshi started complaining at Paragus but Naruto wasn't listening as he was gauging Brola's true power.

'I can't get a good read with that thing on her head. But why is she angry at Goku? From what I know they haven't met before.' Naruto hummed as Goku turned back to Brola. After a few seconds Brola calmed down and bowed to both Goku and Naruto. Naruto glanced at Paragus who had an angry look on his face. 'So it's her. Brola is the Legendary Super Saiyan.' Naruto thought as Goku came to the same conclusion.

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it. The way she was glaring and growling at you gave away her power," Naruto shared the info with his friend who hummed as he was heading to bed. "But it seems that headband she wears is a power device." Naruto muttered thoughtfully.

"I see. So what now?"

"We wait till she makes her move."

"Ka-kakarot!"

Brola was in another room, sitting in a chair sweating buckets while glaring at the wall, doing her best to control her rage. But it was very hard considering she could still hear those ear wrecking screams! They wouldn't stop! Why wouldn't they stop?!

Tears began to fall down her eyes as she gripped her chest, which was aching from phantoms pains. "Kakarot!" Brola snarled as her power was starting to leak from her body, her hate only growing. She needed to control it, she couldn't hurt anyone again! She couldn't hurt her father! Or his guest, he wouldn't like that and would be angry at her! But most importantly, she couldn't hurt Naruto.

Her heart thumped upon thinking about him, a small joy began to spread throughout her body as she thought of her fellow Saiyan. He seemed nice, and happy. What made him so happy? Why was he able to smile like that, while she couldn't? Maybe he could teach her to smile, maybe he could get rid of this pain! This anger because of..of...

"Kakarot!"

In Goku's room there was a total of three beds. Roshi and Oolong were in one, Gohan and Krillin were in another and Goku was by himself. The orange clad Saiyan was busy snoring enjoying his sleep.

In the next room Naruto was sleeping with Miya cuddled up against him, Naruto's eyes snapped open when he felt a huge power level come crash at them. Roshi chomped on Oolongs foot making him scream in pain as Brola came crashing through the door and punched Goku's bed. Goku was fast enough to jump out while Gohan and Krillin woke up. "Hey dad?" Gohan mumbled still half asleep before both screamed when Brola threw the bed at them.

"AAH!" Brola screamed angrily as she charged at Goku who leaped back and flew out the window. Brola was about to follow when Naruto blurred to her side and kicked her head away making the crazed Saiyan go crashing through buildings.

Naruto flew down to meet with Goku. "Lets get out of here before she comes back," Naruto suggested as Goku agreed and both flew off. Brola growled before standing up and flew after them. Miya sighed in annoyance as she walked into Goku's room to see Krillin and Gohan kick off the mattress.

Naruto and Goku were surprised when Brola was right behind them. Goku back flipped and kicked Brola in the chin making the woman skid back before throwing green Ki blasts at the two who narrowly dodged them in a comic way. Brola threw two more one for each of them. "Sorry those things are destructive." Naruto said as he and Goku knocked it back at Brola. The blasts exploded with Brola in the area making her go flying and crashing through trees and skid against the water.

Naruto and Goku flew to go see what happened and were a little surprised to see Brola floating above the water while her Ki rose. "Die Kakarot." Brola muttered before she charged at them. Goku kicked her face making the woman spin. After Brola stopped spinning she looked at Goku with bored eyes as blood dribbled out her mouth. Smirking she licked it making Goku turn green.

"Ew! That was completely unnecessary! Disgusting!" Goku said with a grossed out face. Naruto sweat dropped at that but his eyes widened when Brola threw a volley of Green Ki blasts at Goku who dodged them by moving to the side.

On the water mini explosions took place as it progressed they hit land. A colorful fume started taking shape and from it emerged Goku and Brola. Goku aimed a punch at Brola's face but she barely budged. Seeing as how that didn't work, Goku leaped over Brola and back peddled away as Naruto emerged from the smoke with his fist cocked back. Naruto managed to sock Brola in the face, making her fly back but she stopped herself. Brola growled in annoyance before her Ki exploded making Naruto and Goku's eyes widen. 'That was the power I felt at the picnic.' Naruto thought as Brola screamed to the high heavens.

Paragus leaped down and held his palm out. "Stop it Brola! I'm your father I command you!" Paragus ordered as loudly as he could.

"Listen to what your father is telling you! Calm down please!" Goku tried. Brola ignored them and laughed like an evil mad woman.

"Brola that is enough!" Naruto roared, causing something to snap within Brola. Brola stopped laughing and stared at Naruto with dazed eyes. Paragus looked at Naruto in question wondering how he was able to calm down Brola. Turning back to his daughter, he took control of the opening. The jewel on Brola's headband glowed before Brola grew tired and powered down. Naruto was staring at Brola with somewhat concerned eyes as she gazed at Naruto regretfully.

"Lets get you back to the palace my dear." Paragus advised quietly, giving one more glance at Naruto as did Brola who shied away from his gaze. Goku on the other hand was quite blunt. 'Naruto is definitely right.' Goku thought as he and Naruto flew off without giving a second glance to where Brola stood.

'Brola is the Legendary Super Saiyan!'

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Wait King Vegeta! Please hear me out!"

The next morning, Vegeta walking to his ship with Brola and Paragus behind him. Although Paragus was trying to stop him while Brola looked to be deep in thought Vegeta stopped as Paragus was in front of him. "My lord we found him. We should be able to pin point his location by tomorrow morning the latest." Paragus informed but his reply from Vegeta was a scowl.

But Vegeta stopped when he heard Brola grunting lightly to herself, starting to become agitated as she glared at the ship.. "Come on what are you waiting for?" Vegeta demanded.

"Ka-Kakarot." Brola muttered while staring at the ship.

"Vegeta! Vegeta are you in here?" They heard Goku say from within the ship. "I'm tired of waiting and I haven't eaten breakfast yet, I'm hungry." Goku complained. "Yahoo! Hey! Hehe it's pretty cool acoustics in here!" Goku laughed before clapping his hands. Suddenly his stomach growled making him grunt. "Seems like my stomach likes the echo too." Goku laughed. Suddenly the laughing stopped and he turned serious. "Vegeta you don't have to go anywhere. The Super Saiyan your looking for is right here." Goku told him as Paragus growled.

"Stay out of this, you have no idea what your talking about." Vegeta snapped as Goku landed in front of him.

"Paragus, why don't you tell Vegeta here that Brola is the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Goku suggested as he gestured to the woman who was snarling at him, trying to hold herself back, but it was difficult.

"Vegeta, he must be confused, that's preposterous. Not to mention completely impossible my lord. Look at her," Paragus gestured to his daughter with a pitying frown, though he could see the anger in her eyes. " She has less power than I do. The girl's pitiful can't you see that? Lets drop this nonsense and return to your palace." Paragus bowed.

"Vegeta!" Miya called as flew down. "Don't listen to him. This so called planet Vegeta is nothing but a fake." Miya informed as Paragus growled at her. "Look at that. An illusion. Ruins! He didn't build this for you. Paragus twisted everything you see here using these disadvantaged people." Miya explained just as Gohan and Krillin flew down with the little alien people. "They'll tell you everything."

Shamone looked at Brola and gasped while pointing. "That's her! That's the one who destroyed our home planet." She accused just as Naruto walked up to them from behind.

"You tricked me." Vegeta glared.

"Yes I tricked you. It's about time your spoiled foolish minuscule brain figured it out," Paragus scoffed, dropping the little act he had. "I'm pretty sure even Naruto figured it out," he smirked making the Prince glare harder. "Naruto's daughter is most certainly right though Vegeta. This meaningless place has no value to me. It's been miserable here putting on this little charade. You want to know what I really care about?" Paragus sneered while everyone huffed.

"Earth?"

"It's a little sphere in the northern galaxy called earth!"

"Typical."

"A lush green healthy planet. The most beautiful in the cosmos. Do you know how long I've waited to reestablish Saiyan dominance?" Paragus wondered with Naruto frowning. "Do you think I want the earth to look like this? A bitter wasteland filled with dirt and battle scars? Of course not. Which why I decided to create this elaborate ruse." Paragus said with a smirk as he pointed up.

"An imaginary town for an imaginary Prince. Oh how your father would laugh at you," Paragus mocked with a laugh. "Oh and one more thing I didn't tell you fools. I decided on this planet because comet Camori will be coming to destroy this planet! And when your gone we will be able to rule earth or any planet." Paragus laughed but he was cut short when Brola started to walk towards Goku. "Brola," he called but she ignored him. "Brola, no! Don't waste your time on her," Paragus ordered.

"Kakarot!" Brola snarled as she turned Super Saiyan, her power increasingly rising. Vegeta snarled, completely irritated by being tricked and the fact that another Saiyan was trying to kill his rival. He flashed Super Saiyan then flew up and delivered a kick to Brola's neck, hoping to break the woman's neck, but she didn't even budge.

Goku smirked as he leapt back, getting into a fighting stance. "Let's get one thing straight! Some friends call me Kakarot, but my name is Goku and you are not my friend!" Goku clarified with Brola giving a growl while Paragus laughed.

"Well it seems I don't have to wait for the comet to get here, Brola here already has plans for you!" Paragus sneered. "Brola attack!" he commanded, pushing out his hand but Naruto rolled his eyes and promptly snapped Paragus' arm in two, "AAHH!" he screamed just as the blond backhanded him away.

"That's for being a bad father, ass." Naruto huffed before he looked towards Brola and frowned. There was no way of calming her down this time, her power was rising too fast and her rage was becoming too strong. It seemed he was going to have to fight her until she calmed down. Vegeta then growled as he powered up a ki blast, flew into the air, "No wait!" Naruto called but it was too late as Vegeta chucked it at Brola who remained unfazed.

After the dust cleared it revealed an unharmed Brola who stood in the middle of the crater. "Grrr…GRRAAAAAH!" Brola screamed as her power rose. Everyone watched in disbelief as Naruto recalled the time he himself had that same power back when he first transformed to a Super Saiyan Three. Her power grew while she laughed evilly showing that she was on longer under Paragus's control.

The sky grew dark and lighting started while Brola laughed, her Ki tainting the air. As Brola charged her body went through changes. Her height and mass grew somewhat. She went from 5'9 to 6'3, with her muscle mass growing a bit making her body perfectly toned and defined for a woman but still remained sexy. Her bust became a bit bigger, but her bra remained on, growing with her, her curves were accentuated.

Naruto couldn't help but compare her to an Amazon. In fact, he couldn't help appreciate the sexiness she now had. Damn she was fine. Crazy, but fine. Her ki blazed around her like a fire, and the headband was destroyed. Vegeta landed on the ground in pure fear as he powered down while everyone else had awestruck looks. Brola's laughing calmed down, as she focused her pupil-less glare on Goku and pointed at him. "You Kakarot! I choose you to be the first of my victims!" Bola grinned, her voice no longer soft and quiet. It was confident, boasting and filled with bloodthirst. Gohan jumped in front of his father with a glare. Brola chuckled as she lunged at Gohan, "Hahaha!"

"Move!" Goku yelled pushing Gohan out of the way just as Brola stopped and charged a ki blast from her chest. Naruto gave a scowl as he charged in before Miya could say anything to him. She huffed, as he was already gone to attack Brola, and she had transformed into a Super Saiyan herself, following her father.

Naruto appeared in front of Brola who tried attacking his student, and he punched him in the chest. The Saiyan was surprised as she skidded back and frowned evilly at Naruto who still wore his own frown. "Do you really want to be my next victim, Naruto?" Brola wondered with Naruto preparing himself.

"I can't let you kill my friends Brola, please stop this?"

"Very well then," Brola sneered as she rushed at Naruto who gave a grumble and rushed back. Gohan watched as Naruto and Brola were delivering blows to each other. Brola backhanded Naruto away allowing him to get attacked by Goku. She smirked before smacking Goku away, to be greeted by a ki blast in the face from Miya. Growling in annoyance, she punched Miya in the gut but wasn't expecting, for Naruto to appear under her chin. With a golden flame surrounded uppercut, he delivered it to her. Gohan flashed Super Saiyan, before he attacked Brola's back, while Naruto fought her front.

Brola used a ki pulse field, pushing them back. Naruto and Gohan nodded at each other before skipping away further for Miya to appear. "Ka-me-ha-me…" Naruto and Gohan chanted as did Goku who was above Brola. Getting the message to get the hell out of there both Saiyans fighting Brola leaped back. "HAAA!" The three yelled shooting them at Brola who stood there as they hit. Brola was gonna comment when Naruto delivered a kick to her face making her skid back.

Naruto and Goku landed on the ground with Gohan beside them. "Lets kick it up a notch." Goku suggested, "GRAA!" He yelled turning Super Saiyan. Naruto smirked also turning Super Saiyan. Gohan landed next to his father turning Super Saiyan, after Gohan, Miya landed already transformed.

"Four Super Saiyans? You're gonna have to do better than that Kakarot." Brola smirked evilly. Naruto simply gave a challenging grin as he burst off towards Brola, who sneered.

"Dad!"

"What's the problem?" Goku wondered with a frown while Miya scowled.

"He always forgets that he has that disease. He can't fight like that for much longer!" Miya reminded them and Gohan scowled as he decided to back up his sensei, flying towards Brola and Naruto, who were trading blows. Brola knocked Naruto away and charged at Gohan catching the young Saiyan's neck in her arm. "Gohan!" Goku called before realizing Brola wasn't stopping. As Brola charged, the growing started to break apart. Goku tried punching Brola but the insane woman ducked and punched Goku making him fall. Miya jumped away with Gohan in her hands.

"I'm fine. We have to help dad!" Gohan stated chasing after Brola who chased after Goku. Miya called after him then followed, also keeping an eye for Naruto. Brola laughed crazily as she chased Goku, Gohan and Miya who managed to go over her and join Goku. Not that it mattered to her. As she chased them through the narrow canyon it started to crumble.

Goku and the other two managed to get out of the canyon with Brola right behind them. The three stopped and prepared to fight while Brola stood against them. "Do you really think 3 against one will do any good? Do you really believe you have enough power to beat me?" Brola taunted.

"Hell ya! Rasengan!" Naruto yelled slamming the blue sphere of Chakra and Ki in her face. Brola was caught by surprise but was able to knock away Naruto who flipped out the way. Naruto cursed. It barely did any damage. "Time to turn it up a notch!" Naruto grinned as suddenly he went Super Saiyan 2, Miya then appeared right next to him with a frown.

"So I'd say you won the first round. But now it's time for round two." Goku glared.

'Damn! I'm winding down on Energy. Won't be able to hold this form for long.' Naruto thought as he started panting. Miya glanced at him and frowned, worry in her eyes. The Super Saiyans were caught by surprise when Roshi came tumbling down the cliff and landed face first on the ground. Then after him the little aliens fell on top of him with Krillin sitting on top of them.

Oolong tumbled in front of Brola who glanced at him, Oolong screamed and ran on top of Krillin's bald head. "Run! She has me in some kind of tractor beam." Oolong said while Krillin had an annoyed face.

"Uh hey krillin." Gohan greeted.

"What's up? Where's master Roshi?" Goku wondered "We don't need that old drunk fool. He would be better if he wasn't drunk and Oolong didn't give him his… 'Medicine.' We're on our own." Naruto frowned.

"Hm? It seems the little slaves decided to come and be brave." Brola smirked as she turned her back on them. "I noticed how you look up in the sky at your silly little planet. I bet you dream you can go back there some day." Brola said as she charged a Ki blast. "But it's just a dream!" Brola shouted throwing the blast at them for it to bounce of the ground and shoot for the planet in the sky.

"What is he doing?" Shamone asked.

Naruto watched with widened eyes but he flashed away, and kicked the energy blast elsewhere, causing it to explode while he landed on the ground, glaring at Brola, who was amused. "You're a bitch you know that?" Naruto said making Brola smirk.

"Those eyes. Show me the hatred in your eyes! Show me Naruto Uzumaki!" Brola yelled charging at Naruto who charged back. When the two clashed fists the planet blew up. "We're the same Naruto Uzumaki!" Brola grinned.

"No, you and Gaara are the same!" Naruto returned, pushing his fist against Brola's.

"Then prove me wrong!" Brola yelled as she punched Naruto in the face making him fly back.

"Daddy!"

"Krillin I need you to get everyone out of here. Go, Go now!" Goku yelled as Naruto wiped his mouth with a frown.

"Good luck guys." Krillin nodded before doing as he was told.

"We have to end this. If we let this bitch live she'll destroy the universe." Miya said glancing at her father. Brola grinned before running at them again. She was getting close till Naruto blurred in front of her kneeing her chin. Before Brola could react Naruto slammed a super mini bijudama against her face making her go flying back and crash against the wall.

"Goku! Super Saiyan 2 now!" Naruto barked at his friend, he was starting to lose grip of this form.

"But I haven't…"

"I don't care! This chick is too strong! Do it!" Naruto yelled. Goku nodded before charging. "Gohan, Miya, back me up." Naruto said while getting in position. Brola rubbed her aching face to find out she had only scratches which pissed Naruto off.

"Is that it?" Brola smirked, even though it did actually hurt.

"Fuck you!" Naruto yelled charging at Broly, Miya followed. The two Saiyans surrounded Brola and fought her at the same time.

"Ka-me-ha-me…" Gohan started but was interrupted when Brola yelled in annoyance. Her Ki charged and blasted Naruto and Miya away while Gohan skidded backwards. Naruto and the others skidded back to where Goku was.

"Naruto I can't do it. It takes too long and I doubt Brola would wait." Goku scowled with Naruto huffing with a nod.

"I agree. We can barely hold her for a minute while you need at least 5 to finish." Naruto scowled though their attention was given to Brola who yelled while running at them. They all charged at her back. Miya tried punching but Brola ducked and slammed her arm against Miya's neck and crashed her against the wall.

"Kakarot, how much do you love your son?" Broly threatened with a sneer.

"Gohan, leave."

"But father!"

"Now!"

Gohan scowled but left. Goku ran at Brola as did Brola. Both grabbed onto each others arms and pushed against each other while Naruto was above Brola, creating another mini Bijudama. As he was about to slam it against Brola's head, she picked up Goku and threw him at Naruto making his concentration break. Brola then blurred in front of them and kicked them away like a soccer ball. Both men crash against the wall.

Gohan was flying around hoping to get away from Brola when said person came through the wall and snatched on to Gohan's head. Brola smirked before pushing Gohan's head against a wall and sliding him against it before throwing him. Gohan screamed in pain as he slid against the wall. Brola flew into the building and threw a Ki blast at him as Gohan crashed against another building. "Gohan!" Goku called before Brola appeared crashing through the wall to catch both him and Miya in her arms. She crashed through another building and slid both Saiyans against the ground making them scream in pain.

Brola then crashed them against a wall breaking through while Goku slammed against a pole and was let go, turning back to normal and falling. Miya however kept going with Brola till she slammed Miya against a train rail and another wall. Goku released his air bubble and turned back into Super Saiyan. "Gohan!" he called seeing his son unconscious and hanging against the building.

He was about to run after him when Brola came through the building with a Ki blast in hand only to be met with Naruto who gave her an uppercut. Brola grunted before a clone appeared and kicked her face repeatedly and angrily. Naruto then slammed a strong fist against Brola's chest while Goku left to help Gohan but was stopped when Brola grabbed both Naruto's, throwing them against Goku. After she threw a large ki blast at them. It hit them causing them to separate and crash against buildings. Brola who was panting gritted her teeth in anger.

"It's not enough. Need more power." Brola muttered. Though her attention was given to the sudden output of power, that seemed to be just as strong as her own, but hers still overpowered it. Brola turned around to see Naruto but he was different. His shirt was blown off with minor bruises and cuts that started healing. Brola then noticed the similar tint of green in his hair that she possessed, and the fact he no longer had pupils. "You…you are like me after all," Brola stated amused.

"In some ways, yes," Naruto responded with a growl as he flexed his hand, now in his Legendary Super Saiyan Three form. He was pretty sure he was going to kill himself turning into this form, but it was the only mode of power he had that could take Brola on, well he hoped at least. He was already beginning to feel the pain, which meant he needed to move this along. "GGGRRAAAAAHH!" Naruto screamed as red tendrils waved around him. Then suddenly a gold aura was around him, mixing with the red. Brola watched with interest at this new power as black lightning began to spark around him.

"Lets get this started," Naruto disappeared making Brola's eyes widen. Naruto appeared above her with that annoying smirk on his face. "Leaf Hurricane!" Naruto said delivering a barrage of kicks to Brola who felt pain. And not the pin prick real pain as it hurt like hell!

"Get away!" Brola yelled trying to smack Naruto away but before she could Naruto appeared in front of her.

"Shoryu-ken!" Naruto yelled as he gave Brola a Upper cut. But the flames were gold instead of red. Brola grunted in pain as she flew higher Naruto blurred in front of Brola. "Leaf hot wind!" Naruto yelled driving his foot into Brola's chest and was surrounded by the gold flames.

Brola crashed against the wall and growled at Naruto. "I've had enough of you." Brola admitted as she charged at Naruto with a battle cry. Naruto smirked as he readied himself but was surprised when Brola appeared behind him and grabbed the back of his head.

Broly slammed Naruto's face against the building then against the ground. After she threw the Saiyan in the air. "Eraser cannon!" Brola yelled throwing a large green Ki blast at Naruto who screamed as he went flying. "There. Now I don't have to deal with you." Brola smirked and saw Piccolo. "So the little green man has come to die has he?" Brola smirked before another round with the Z fighters started.

'How do I beat her? My friends…they need me,'

Naruto had a blank expression on his face as he gazed into the sky. He felt powerless, useless. He had even gone into his best form, a form he had not even yet controlled yet and he still couldn't defeat her. Why was it so hard? Why didn't he have the strength to protect them? To fight?

Naruto then caught something in the corner of his eye and focused on it to see three moons sitting right in front of him. This planet had moons? How come he never realized it before? Huh weird. His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he felt his heart beat faster. He gave a light groan as his body stared beating and his muscles grew, his tail started flailing around while pain began to rack his body. Naruto started to pant as his eyes locked onto one of the moons, his sapphire eyes turning a pupil-less red, as he was beginning to lose his mind.

His body pulsed continually till Naruto sat up with his fangs bared and sharper than normal. His eyes were totally red with no pupil. He started roaring as his power increased and he was fully standing up. The ground exploded around him while his power grew. The Z-fighters who were trying to get back up felt Naruto's power and wondered what was going on. Naruto roared harder as he transformed. His nose became into a muzzle and his body grew while the ground exploded around him. Canyons rose as his power grew.

"This feels like Naruto's power." Goku muttered as he closed his eyes. Before anyone knew it a giant great ape was in front of them. The ape roared and beat against it's chest as everyone watched stunned. Vegeta was shaking to the core in fear as he got up holding his damaged arm.

"What is this?" Vegeta wondered. Then the apes power grew skyrocketing until it's blond fur turned golden due charging to the max. The ape roared as it destroyed the city. It punched down buildings and shot Ki blasts from it's mouth causing explosions. Brola watched with interest before charging at it forgetting Goku.

Brola flew at the ape but was swatted away like a fly. Then everyone's eyes widened, The ape was different. It's fur seemed longer and a bit spikier than most. "It's Naruto!" Goku announced as the ape roared more.

"How is this possible?" Vegeta wondered, he then noticed the moons, but he was more concerned on the fact that this Oozaru was Super Saiyan! Naruto beat his ape fists against the ground causing an earthquake.

"Don't ignore me!" Brola yelled shooting a volley of blasts against Naruto's back making him growl. Turning around Naruto gave a beastly roar at Brola making her cover her eyes from the power. Naruto's tail flailed around crashing against buildings. Miya saw the destruction Naruto was causing and flew in front of him.

"Daddy! Please stop this! At this rate you will kill all of us!" Miya tried. Naruto stared at her for a minute before trying to smack her away but Gohan moved her out the way.

"Sensei! Please stop this!" Gohan pleaded. Naruto growled at them ready to launch a blast at them till Brola appeared and punched his face making the ape fall back. Brola smirked before Naruto snarled in annoyance and stood up. He aimed his head at the sky and opened his mouth. Everyone looked confused while red, blue, black and gold spheres shot out from his body and floated to the air above his mouth.

Gohan's eyes widened in fear when the spheres collided together forming a big sphere. The sphere was gray and stopped growing. Everyone besides Gohan looked in awe wondering what that would do. 'No! he can't! if he does then he'll kill us all!' Gohan panicked as the sphere shrunk making him pale. Miya however shot in front of Naruto. "Daddy! Stop this!" Miya begged.

The sphere shrunk and floated down to Naruto's mouth as he leaned up and swallowed the sphere making everyone besides Gohan confused while Miya began to panic some more. "Daddy listen to me! I'm begging you don't do this!" Miya pleaded as steam left Naruto's nose. Suddenly his stomach bulge and increase. "PLEASE!" Miya screamed as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Naruto stared at her for awhile before he opened his mouth making her nearly die of a heart attack when he faced to the sky and a beam shot from his mouth into the sky making everyone's eyes widen. The blast stopped after awhile as Naruto looked at Miya closely and moved forward. He stared at her face but she didn't move. Naruto's giant finger wiped her cheek gently before he growled and his body glowed and he started shrinking. After a few minutes someone was standing on a building looking at the moons. Miya carefully flew over to the person to take a look at him her eyes widened at what she was looking at.

Standing on the building was Naruto who grew at least 2 inches taller. His chest, arms and tail are covered by Crimson orange fur. While the middle of his chest was bare. His black pants looked more baggy. His hair seemed to be a bit more spiky, messier and longer, now sitting on his shoulders. Not to mention it had changed color, now black with blond streaks. His eyes were saffron with vertical black slits, with a dark red shadow trim under his eyes, Naruto's muscles also grew, but he maintained his lean look. "Miya,"

His voice which was now a little deeper sent shivers down her spine. "I'm sorry for making you cry, it won't happen again if I can help it," Naruto promised, causing her to hug him. He gave a soft smile as he returned the hug. "I need you to get everyone off the planet,"

"And you?"

"I'll be fine," he assured, kissing her forehead softly. Miya smiled in understanding then pulled away, nodding her head. Naruto then glanced up at the moons, blurring out of sight. Brola was surprised when Naruto, appeared in front of her. "Let's be done already, please? I don't want to kill you."

"Kill me?" Brola laughed in response. "You think you can kill me?! You can't beat me! I will win and you will die!" Brola snarled at him as she moved to punch Naruto but it was blocked with his hand, causing her eyes to widen.

"This is the difference in our strength, know your place!" Naruto snapped as he kneed Brola in the stomach then kicked her away. She flew and crashed through the walls and was stopped by Naruto who appeared behind her. "Heh," Naruto smirked as he held out his palm and shot a red ki blast at Brola. The Saiyan growled in pain before flying into the sky.

"I will end this now!" Brola roared as she powered her ultimate technique. "You die here!" Brola screamed at him, as it charged. Naruto watched impassively before glancing at the space ship that left the planet. His eyes then turned back to Brola and in an instant he was right upon her, his hand lodged into her abdomen. "GUH!"

Pain!

It was a novel sensation for Brola. Her father had beaten her many times before in the past, but never had they'd actually hurt. Oh, there had been twinges of discomfort before when the older warrior tried to discopline her for her disobedience, but it was always something she could shrug off. A prickling sensation that was neither pleasant nor painful Paragus had tried to hurt her many times and in that he had failed miserably, because she could never be hurt. Not by anyone weaker than her. Discomfort? Yes, but never hurt. But this time it was no mere tickle. For the first time since she'd been a baby, Brola had been hurt.

Brola had never experienced this explosion of pure power, that came from a single fist. It was only one, drilled right through her protections and sent her sprawling. There was no witty banter, no proud retort. The Saiyan before her didn't waste time with words, he simply attacked.

She even gasped as the last of her power, bled out from her as she hunched over, holding her midsection. The Legendary Super Saiyan form all but evaporating beneath the strain of the last attack. Her golden hair reluctantly returned to ebony tresses, her muscles regained their smaller tone as her body shrank back. This was it. There was nothing left to give, she was beaten, bowing before her opponent who still stood tall. Despite this, something inside her, tried to make her rise again, however the warmth of a Ki blast directed at her head, ready to be released quickly erased that notion.

A hand took hold of her hair, violently jerking her face upwards to greet that of her oppressor's. The warrior fought down an urge to gasp and felt a retort to die in her throat as she stared into those eyes. Those captivating fearing eyes. This one…he was strong, much stronger than she. Any more moves of aggression on her part, would only end in her existence being erased.

"Are you finished?"

Brola nodded slowly. She couldn't really believe what had happened, and what was still happening. She had been beaten. Humbled. Here was a warrior mightier than her! And from the look in his eyes, even more savage. In that instant, Brola who had been so lifeless and apathetic outside of a battle found a purpose. This man. She would defeat him. This rival. Assuming that she lived to see that day. There was a very high possibility that the man whom she'd deem to be her ultimate foe, might end him her and now, solely out of spite. If that was her fate, then so be it. She'd lost to someone strong after all.

"Good." Brola blinked as she was released and looked to see that Naruto had returned to normal after taking a calming breath, though he was quite exhausted. "Are you satisfied?" he asked with a raised brow, and she could only gaze at him blankly, though her eyes showed her confusion. "Your vendetta with Kakarot. Were you able to get it out of your system or no?"

"Y-yes," Brola admitted slowly. Pounding the shit out of the saiyan had been most therapeutic. Of course she still nursed anger towards her fellow Saiyan, but it was a far from the outraging hate she bore for him until this very moment.

"Good, c'mon."

"W-what?"

Naruto paused as he turned to her and tilted his head a bit. "I told you didn't I? I don't want to kill you. Besides, you're strong, which means you can't get even stronger and give me a challenge in the future," he smiled, offering his hand. "Not to mention, you seemed to gain control over yourself. And if you do lose yourself again, I'll just kick your ass," he said with a goofy grin.

Brola gazed at his outstretched hand, and reached for it, accepting it. She blushed lightly upon feeling how strong his grip was yet how smooth his hand was. It was a nice feeling considering it wasn't beating against her. Naruto helped her up with his smile still in place, and she rubbed her shoulder a bit sheepishly. "So…now what?"

"Now, we go home," Naruto shrugged. "You apologize to everyone for kicking their asses, and we call it even," Naruto smiled while Brola blinked as she gazed at the ground in thought.

"Home…" Brola muttered quietly. She never had a home, as she was always moving with her father, and never really felt safe anywhere despite her power. She's heard the word many times, and have destroyed so many, but to actually gain one of her own…she felt, happy. A smile made a way onto her face as she slowly nodded her head, "Yeah, let's go home." Naruto gave a grin and outstretched his hand, which Brola was about to reach. However, the next moment, pain erupted from her chest and blood began to drip from her lips. She could hear Naruto's shout of surprise, disbelief mingling with that of another's victory. Powerless to do anything the Saiyan found a terrible pain wracking her body, her vision getting hazy, "Naru…" she whispered before her body crumpled and fell.

"NO!"

"Perfect shot, as expected."

"Cell you fuck head!" Naruto glared as he moved to catch Brola. He checked her pulse to feel nothing, the perfect death beam to heart being too much. Naruto snarled as he stood up to attack the android but he suddenly fell back to a knee his legs suddenly became jelly. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

Cell simply laughed as he gazed at the fallen body of the so called Legendary Super Saiyan. He had thought of absorbing the girl, but why? He was already perfect. But he wasn't stupid, she was a threat her power dwarfing his. He just had to wait for the right moment. Naruto however was cursing himself and cursing Cell, who had honestly been a distant thought. A conflict he would deal with after Brola. As exhausted as he was, physically, mentally and emotionally, he had let his senses slip. Had Cell been watching all this time, waiting for one of them to slip up? Exhaust themselves? The entire time?!

"Now do you see what happens when your guard is let down?" Cell mocked Naruto with a haughty sinister smile. "I thought I had sensed you battling against some great power somewhere within the cosmos; it seems I was right to follow you to this planet after all," Cell grinned. "Many thanks, friend. Now there is no one else to challenge someone so perfect!" he flared his energy in emphasis, the act of which caused the very terrain beneath their feet to crumble within.

"How the hell did you even get here?!"

"Ah while you have been having a peaceful week I have been training, learning. Starting to wish you did the same hm?" Cell chuckled causing Naruto's eyes to form into an angry glare becoming enraged, instantly becoming a Super Saiyan Three but Cell chuckled as he noticed Naruto still couldn't move very much. A look of disbelief and despair on his face. "That face! It is perfect!" Cell laughed madly before he wiped a tear from his eye. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. I still have to prepare for the Cell games, and so very little time in which to make those very preparations," Cell stated as he then looked at the speechless Naruto. "What? No foolish yell of you're going to stop me? No proclamation that you're going to kill me? Oh come on Naruto, at least make this a bit more fun,"

"Fuck you,"

"That's the spirit!" Cell grinned, before he hummed. "Well then, I should really get going. You as well, after all, you don't want to miss such a fun time next week," Cell winked before he disappeared and Naruto looked up in slight confusion to see the comet that was heading for the planet. Frowning he stood with a grunt, and focused on his power, but he was having trouble. He cursed under his breath and pressed his hand against Brola's corpse and his fingers to his forehead while searching for Miya or even Goku's energy. Once he found it…

He was gone.

I really didn't want to give an AN, but I guess I have to. First of all, want to shout out to NeonZangetsu since I used a piece of his idea with Brola this chapter. His story Imperfection is awesome, go check it out if you already haven't.

Next up is the pairing for Vegeta, he will get an OC pairing. She won't have much of a speaking role though, but he will have a wife. So yeah.

Third is Naruto's strength...again. I don't really get it you know? You get mad I make him too strong, but then your mad it seems I made him to weak. So let me clear this up, I'm not into the whole Multiplier shit, as it doesn't make sense to me very much and I don't care for math on that kind of level. But before this whole Saiyan Virus...Naruto is stronger than even Cell in his True Perfect form. Why? Because he could go Super Saiyan Three. Naruto knows his strength, and he detests it sometimes because it hardly means challenges. Hence why he fought Eighteen in Super Saiyan and seemed to be equal with her. But as soon as Miya was hurt, he decided to stop playing around.

The virus put him on par with Super Namek Piccolo. He can only be a Super Saiyan for so long before his body gives out. Even in his base form the virus still affects his strength, hence why he seems weak. But he's not weak, not at all. And the fact he is now a Super Saiyan Four, proves there is no one stronger than him besides Beerus and Whis who he doesn't even know about. Naruto will only get stronger from here, not weaker. So if you have a problem with that, then stop reading this story because it's obviously not for you. If you can't simply ride with the waves of this story, stop reading because it's obviously not for you.

Next, people feel this story is being rushed...No I just skipped all the bullshit I don't feel like going into. Why drag out the entire saga when in that period of time Naruto is unconscious? You already know what happens, so go watch it then if you want to see it. He fought Gero, he fought Eighteen, he blacked out, he woke up absorbed by Cell, saved by Goku, Cell games are announced...what? That is basically the flow of the saga, why stretch twenty chapters? It's dumb. So no, it's not being rushed for those of you who think so.

You are also probably going to ask about his Legendary Form and how that came to be...Training, after all he is a different breed of Saiyan ain't he? Given his status by Kami herself. Also, Queen Ice will not be in this story, so stop asking about it. Vados and Zangya will not be in the harem...so stop asking about it. Oh...and who ever said Miya was the female Trunks? Because it sure wasn't me lol. Yeah, she has lavender hair like Trunks, and she came from the future like Trunks...doesn't make her the female Trunks. This is a different reality, is it not? Why should the kid coming from the future be expected to be Trunks who is the son of Vegeta and Bulma? So I changed it up. Doesn't mean Trunks won't be born...but Miya is not the female Trunks. That's cute though.

Ugh this was a really long AN and I really should have put it on Sit Down With Saito! But...I had to get it out now.

I'm out.

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around him, chuckling softly that he was stuck to the bed. Bulma laid on his right, cuddled up to him as he held her close. He laid there for several minutes as he enjoyed the comfort his beautiful wife gave him. As he inhaled his lover's scent he relaxed a bit was truly thankful for his family. When he had returned home, he had been in a very foul mood. The death of Brola infuriating him. But it wasn't until baby Miya requested his attention, and he gazed into her eyes that he began to calm down. Within minutes he was laughing and playing with her, putting away his anger for the time being.

Naruto had always been excited for the idea of a family of his own, but he never really understood the joy a child brought. After all he hadn't known his parents for fifteen years, and only really got to know them during his time in Other world. But growing up, he often saw how the other kids were loved by their parents. Though it wasn't until Miya was placed in his arms when she was born that he truly understood what being a parent was like.

Miya is his everything. She wasn't just physical proof of the love he shared with his wife, they were part of him, his legacy. He often found himself worried when she put herself in a situation where she could get hurt. She liked to put stuff in her mouth for whatever reason, causing he and Bulma to become worried she would choke on the wrong thing. He found himself laughing joyously when she did something silly. He also found himself a bit irritated when she did things she wasn't supposed to be doing. She might be a baby, but Miya was eleven months old and she was smart.

Though future Miya was a good reference, he had a feeling that baby Miya would grow up to be quite a troublemaker, considering she was always reaching and squeezing for his tail whenever she could. There was also a mischievous look in her eye whenever she did it! But most importantly, he found himself grinning from ear to ear whenever he heard her laugh. Her laugh was so honest and carefree, sometimes it made him jealous because he knew only Goku could laugh like that. Naruto loved his daughter, and nothing beside Bulma even mattered. He would do what he could to protect them, till his last dying breath. Eventually, his kids would get older and feel they didn't need him, but they would always need him and he would always be there when they did.

"You're thinking," he heard and looked down to see Bulma gazing up at him with a loving smile. "Good morning love," she greeted and Naruto returned by leaning down and kissing her as lovingly and passionately as he could. Bulma gave a moan and soon had to pull away, giving him a look. "You know you can't do that babe,"

"I know, but now I want too," Naruto smirked as he pulled her closer, and her eyes widened upon feeling his boner press against her thigh. "Now stop fighting my love," he chuckled while Bulma gave a giggle, her eyes shining with excitement. She moaned cutely as he suckled on her neck, one hand on her boob and the other rubbing her soaking pussy.

Raising his head from her neck, he kissed her lips, biting on her lower lip. Bulma gave a smile before kissing him fully, enjoying the passion between them as they started grinding against one another. "Naruto," Bulma whispered huskily as Naruto continued to suck on her neck. He hummed, wondering what she wanted. "I don't give a fuck about the foreplay, I want it now," Bulma told him. Naruto stopped what he was doing, looking into her eyes as she smiled softly. "I'm talking straight sex, quit fucking around," she ordered. Naruto gave a smirking smile, realizing she was untying his pants. He let them fall to his ankles and leaned up.

Moving away her panties he took a look at her glistening pussy and aligned himself with her. With a single stroke he was within her, and she gave a hearty moan. Her mouth set into an O, she wrapped her legs around him and held him close, her hands feeling his muscular back. Naruto had no trouble pumping his woman repeatedly, earning loud sing song moans from her. As he continued to plow into her, the two held each others gaze, no words exchanged, just their feelings.

"Ha~rd~er!" Bulma ordered with a moan. Naruto simply obeyed, powering his strikes. The woman gave a hearty moan like grunt when Naruto had hit her cervix. "Again!" she told him and he continued to do so, making her body start to shiver from pleasure. "More! More! Mo~re~!" With grunts, Naruto continued to hit the woman's cervix. He was also feeling much pleasure from Bulma tightening around him and the comfortable heat she was emitting on his dick.

Naruto sped up his approach, adding even more power to his movements. Bulma couldn't even scream out her pleasure, the ecstasy she was feeling. It wasn't until Naruto had actually entered her womb that she gave a quite coherent whisper in his ear. "Cu~m! CU~MM~ING~!" Bulma sang, her tongue now lolling out of her mouth, her eyes started to roll back into her head as Naruto continued on with his actions. Moments later, Bulma busted, cumming all over Naruto who still hadn't reached his peak yet.

The blond Saiyan gave a animalistic growl, his tail flailing around. His power started to rise quickly as he focused on his mate. Before he knew it, the room was engulfed in a bright golden light, meaning he had gone Super Saiyan. Bulma gave a scream as she felt the heat and power Naruto was giving her, it was more focused than normal and it was GREAT! The bed had literally start to whine and creak as if he was trying to break.

"Guh! GUH!" Naruto groaned as he started to going in on Bulma who was enjoying it to the fullest. Minutes passed and Bulma was on the brink of complete unconsciousness, Naruto still hadn't reached his limit…but that was coming to an end.

During the minutes of dicking her down, They had flipped positions twice. Bulma had tried to ride him but she stopped as soon as she came once more. Now she was face down in her pillow, her arms hanging loosely. She was on her knees as well, but her plump rounded ass which Naruto was thoroughly enjoying was facing him, while he stood and continued to jam her. If one was looking, they would be able to see the bulge in Bulma's stomach. The woman was salivating while her eyes were completely blank. She wasn't feeling any pain, just the awesome pleasure her mate was giving her.

"Grah! Yugh!" Naruto grunted before he gave one final stroke, a powerful pound against her ass. He released his pent up lust and seed into her awaiting womb. Bulma could feel her stomach start to blow up and also the feeling of fulfillment seeing as Naruto had filled her womb to the brim, and was still going! Seeing where it was going, Naruto pulled out of the woman, still cumming. With a smirk he gave her clean anal hole a nice lick before he plugged her up, causing her to stiffen from slight discomfort. But that went away as she could feel the still dripping semen fill up her ass hole.

Naruto watched as his cum had started to pour out of Bulma's red temporary worn pussy like an oozing waterfall. The blond had gave a groan like moan from content as he had finally finished cumming. But for good measure he started to ride Bulma's tight ass for what it was worth. The woman didn't even have the voice or right mindset to moan. Naruto then pulled out, stroked his dick a bit and gave one last splurge on her ass and back, some even got into her hair.

Moments later, Bulma's raised ass fell down and Naruto laid down beside her, spooning her. He could still see his cum dripping from her pussy, which made him frown. Aligning his dick, he entered her pussy again, keeping his seed from dripping out. Bulma gave a light moan from the feeling. Naruto held her tight and close to his body, his face buried in the crook of her neck. He kissed it before closing his eyes, ready to get the rest he wanted. Bulma was also about to finally fall asleep but before she did, she heard a string of words she never thought would come out of Naruto's mouth. "I love you, Bulma," Naruto whispered before finally falling asleep. Bulma gave a soft smile as she snuggled a bit into Naruto's chest, enjoying his embrace.

"I love you too, Naruto,"

"Hey guys!"

Naruto looked away from Bulma then towards Goku, Gohan, Chichi and Ox King who appeared in their living room. Naruto and future Miya were dressed appropriately for battle. Miya wearing a variant of her father's outfit. "Goku!" Bulma rounded on her friend, "Who gave you permission to just transport in here?" she demanded causing the Saiyan to scratch his head sheepishly even though baby Miya was clapping happily.

"Sorry, though it would be faster," Goku informed. Naruto noted how both Goku and Gohan were in Super saiyan, with Gohan wearing an outfit similar to Piccolo's with a cape. "Are we ready to go?" Goku asked with Naruto nodding his head with Miya. Naruto said his goodbyes to his wife and child. With Eighteen beside them, they all left, headed for the Cell games.

"So daddy, what's the plan?" Miya wondered as they flew. Naruto had a frown as he was in thought. He really wanted to kill Cell, but this was supposed to be important day for Gohan. But there was too much at stake, because he really wanted to go home and make love to Bulma for the rest of the day. With that thought in mind,

"I'm going first."

"What the hell?"

This came from Naruto who was standing with the whole crew, though he was gazing up at a blimp. On the screen was a picture of a grinning Hercule Satan, giving the victory sign. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I Hercule Satan have come to defeat Cell!" A voice declared. The door opened and a rope was let loose and a group of people slid down the rope. The Z-fighters watched with confused looks as Hercule and the announcer introduced each one of them.

"They're not serious are they?" Krillin asked with a groan. Naruto rolled his eyes muttering how he hated the Media. After five minutes Cell took inhaled deeply before exhaling and stepping forward.

"It's nice to see you all showed up. I would be surprised if you didn't. Now who would like to go first to face me?" Cell grinned evilly, his eyes focused on the Z-fighters, though his eyes were mainly on Naruto who matched his gaze.

"That would be me!" One of Hercules apprentices stated, his name was Caroni and he looked pretty girly. Naruto thought he was Gay while Vegeta wanted to kill him. The Z-fighters and every person viewing this on Tv was forced to watch as each person was easily beaten by Cell. Cell seemed annoyed and focused his attention back on the Z-fighters.

"Alright, now that the pests are out of the way, who will be going first?" Cell wondered, with a raised brow…if he had a brow. Naruto glanced at Piccolo who smirked with a nod. His eyes flashed and the cameras suddenly burst into flames. Naruto nodded in satisfaction before he stepped up to the ring.

"Good luck, Sensei," Gohan wished with Naruto nodding his head. Everyone wished Naruto luck as well, but knew he didn't need it considering he was the strongest of them all. After all he did attain a new Super Saiyan state, which they were calling Super Saiyan Four.

"So, you are first then? I was really hoping to save you for last, but I guess we can't have everything we want," Cell chuckled while Naruto glared at him, with hateful eyes. "What's with that look hm?"

"I hate you, simple as that." Naruto shrugged as he focused on Cell.

"That's what makes this so exciting!" Cell grin just as he let his Ki burst from his body. "I can't wait to prove to you how weak you are against a perfect being such as myself," Cell sneered while Naruto scoffed as he went ascended past Super Saiyan, now a Super Saiyan Two.

"It seems the blonde fighter and Cell are about to begin! I highly doubt that this man can do any damage to Cell since our hero, Hercule couldn't do anything at all." The Announcer stated, but the Z-fighters ignored him as they felt Naruto and Cell's Ki still rising.

"Begin!"

In a blink of an eye both fighters disappeared from sight only leaving a trail of dust and a small gust of wind behind. The announcer and the now awake Hercule along with his apprentices were looking everywhere for Naruto and Cell. The glanced over to the Z-fighters who were calm and darting their eyes around.

"Naruto is really kicking ass." Yamacha smirked.

"It's only a warm up. Things have just started after all." Piccolo commented just as the two reappeared in the middle of the arena, their fists smashed against each other and both smirking madly.

"You're better than last time, Naruto." Cell commented. Naruto didn't even respond as he quickly ducked low and gave a sweep kick to Cell's Android barely tripped and steadied himself before flipping back and delivering a kick to Naruto's chin sending him back. As Cell flipped back, he made a hand sign and blew out a long wild stream of fire. Naruto recognized it as Dragon flame bomb and made his own hand signs.

From the moisture in the air, a water vortex was made as a wall around Naruto, blocking off the fire, creating a mist. The Z-fighters were confused while Gohan and Goku understood what was going on. Naruto had a frown on his face as Cell chuckled. "You bitch," Naruto snarled as he lunged at Cell and they began fighting once again. However Cell seemed to be avoiding Naruto's attacks which ticked the man off and he stepped back, just as two clones came at his sides with Rasengans.

Cell however allowed a lightning barrier surrounded him, which Naruto recognized as Sasuke's chidori. Completely confused, Naruto let his anger slip as in a blur he was upon Cell, a Rasenshuriken in hand. Cell however disappeared before it hit, and Naruto spun around, throwing the jutsu. "Damn it!" Cell cursed as the attack exploded, catching him in it.

Naruto frowned as he glanced around to see two Cell clones use the fang over fang technique, nearing him. Naruto readied his ki and blasted the two away, before ducking under a kick from Cell and responding with a head butt to the chest. Cell gasped in pain, as Naruto then brought up his leg and kicked Cell in the face before firing a ray of energy which blasted Cell away from him.

"I'm surprised you are actually able to keep up with me!" Cell laughed while Naruto glared at him. "But what will you do about this?!" Cell grinned as he formed a hand sign then clapped his hands. Naruto then looked up to see a giant meteor breaking through the clouds and the sky, fell towards the earth, engulfed in flames.

"How basic," Naruto scoffed as created a Rasenshuriken and threw it at the meteor which destroyed it. Cell used this as a distraction, charging Naruto. But Naruto the blond focused on Cell and caught the androids fist causing him to skid back. "Is that it?"

"Oh I'm just getting started!" Cell grinned as his eyes turned into the Sharingan which then turned into an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which was confusing the hell out of Naruto. How the hell did Cell have a Sharingan? Sure he absorbed him, but he had no information on that! Oh no…yeah he did. His time in Other world…damn. Naruto cursed as there was a sudden explosion causing the earth to shake. When the dust cleared, everyone was amazed by the green etheral samurai being that surrounded Cell who gazed at Naruto who stared in annoyance.

"What is that thing?!"

"Susanoo," Naruto muttered to himself. He himself have never fought against the being, but it didn't mean he didn't learn all he could when it concerned the Shinobi world. Naruto took note on how perfect Cell was using it, and realized he would have to step it up a notch. Standing up, he dusted himself off, suddenly golden flames surrounded Naruto then engulfed him completely, confusing everyone.

When the flames finally died down, before them was Super Saiyan Four Naruto.

"You shouldn't have done that," Naruto frowned as he glared at Cell who smirked. "You just reminded me what I should be doing because of what you did," Naruto scowled as he rolled his neck. Naruto then bolted off the ground while Suasnoo brought up its arm and made to swing down, black flames surrounding it's sword.

Naruto easily avoided the sword, now in front of Susanno with a cocked back fist. Naruto squeezed his fist then punched Susanoo, which actually sent Cell flying back with it. Naruto then shot off towards the Susanoo and lightning along with Ki engulfed Naruto as he easily slammed into Susanno, "Lariat!" he called bringing forth an explosion. When the dust cleared, everyone could see Naruto standing over the wounded groaning Cell, his Susanoo gone.

The Saiyan gazed down at Cell and Naruto picked him so he would stand on his feet. As Cell stood there half dazed, Naruto cocked back his fist and punched Cell right in the gut. This caused his eyes to literally bulge out, while he gasped from the pain and the shock. Naruto then stepped back and watched magic happen. Soon enough Cell grew in size and looked very sick, as mucus trailed down his lips. Everyone watched in amazement as Cell then hurled out a body covered in slime.

"Is that…"

"No way!"

"Seventeen," Naruto called softly as Eighteen saw her brother and quickly made her move, taking him as well.

"Thank you," Eighteen thanked the Saiyan who nodded his head with a small smile, but it disappeared as he gazed at the imperfect Cell. Naruto however took notice of Cell's rising Ki and he scoffed before he grabbed Cell.

"No," Naruto said simply as he then threw Cell into the sky. As Cell flew higher and higher into the sky Naruto charged up his power and was engulfed in gold flames once again. Raising his hand, Naruto managed to create a bijudama in seconds flat, then proceeded to add wind nature to create the shuriken like blades around it.

"I won't let you kill…anyone else!" Naruto roared as he threw the Bijudama Rasenshuriken at Cell. Everyone covered themselves from the resulting explosion which dwarfed that of a regular bijudama. Cell could only scream as he was completely erased from existence…

Not a single molecule left.

The warm orange rays of the rising sun kissed the unbroken horizon, casting a warm glow on the lookout once belonging to Kami. Earth's greatest heroes had not yet rested from their battle with Cell, having instead all but gathered here, their faces turned down to the earth below in silent expectation. This allowed the occasional gust and the warm light wash over them. Indeed the breeze cascading across the Lookout was gentle, a stark contrast to the roaring maelstrom that had consumed the earth just hours before.

The clouds above were now nothing but small, scattered wisps, tinted golden from the sun. the sky itself seemed to reflect their exhaustion as it brightened from black to blue. A thin cloud of smoke still lingered above them, the lingering clouds only evidence of Naruto's victory. "So who wants to do the honors?" Goku asked as before them were the Earth's Dragon Balls. It had taken him less than an hour to gather up the balls after using Bulma's radar. Goku then turned to Naruto with a smile, "Would you?"

"Eh? Sure." Naruto shrugged, stepping up with his family and friends behind him. He then took a breath before speaking, " Eternal Dragon! By your name I summon you! Come on out, Shenron!" Naruto yelled with a powerful voice.

Immediately the sky began to dim, as if the sun had been turned down. When it had reached a full black, the Dragon balls themselves glowing even more brilliantly than before, streaks of lightning appearing around them. This would be his first time lying eyes on the Dragon, and he was mesmerized. His heart thrumming to the strange pulse of the balls. It was coming, and it was going to be massive.

Suddenly, Shenron burst forth from the Dragonballs. As his dark green body snaked it's way through the horizon, the entire form seemed to emit a feint light which made him distinctly visible against the black canopy. The great Dragon finally finished positioning himself in the sky and began lowering his enormous head closer to those who had summoned him.

"Whoa,"

"You who has summoned me," Shenron thundered, his eyes gazing down at Naruto. "Speak and I will grant you any two wishes you desire." Shenron informed them which Naruto nodded as he gained a serious look.

"My first wish, is for every single person Cell and the androids have killed to return back to life," Naruto wished. Shenron's eyes glowed for several moments, then it seemed to slightly nod to itself.

"Your wish has been granted!" Shenron informed with Naruto smiling. Their attention went to a loud gasp, and looked to see the revived Brola sitting up with a look of shock and confusion on her face. Naruto smiled as he walked over to her as she began to panic a little bit, but before she could get out of control, Naruto kneeled beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Brola turned her head to him and her eyes seemed to calm down as she gazed at her rival who gave her a welcoming smile. No words were shared but she understood everything he was saying. She was home. "What is your second wish?" Shenron demanded with Naruto looking to his friends who all gave shrugs.

"Well since you defeated Cell, I think you should have the last wish," Goku smiled with Gohan and the others agreeing. Though Vegeta didn't seem to thrilled as he had a scowl on his face. Naruto blinked before he gained a true smile, looking towards Shenron.

"My second wish, is for all the damages the androids of Miya's timeline made is restored!" Naruto said as serious as he could, which surprised many of them, especially Miya. They were surprised when Shenron's eyes glowed.

"Your Wish has been granted. Farewell!" Shenron bid and suddenly the he disappeared with the dragon balls floating to scatter. Before they could though, Naruto had clones grab each of them then give them to Popo who nodded and sealed them away. Once everything had settled, Naruto turned to his friends with a grin.

"So, whose hungry?"

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found!

We can find paradise,

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).

Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.

I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)

Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.

We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.

There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.

And ride upon the wind

All we have to do is go!

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found.

We can find paradise.

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

DRAGON SOUL!

Chapter 8: Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Seven years…

Seven god damn, boring peaceful years had passed since he erased every last living cell in Cell's body. And to say Naruto wasn't bored, was an understatement. Oh he was hell of bored, to the point he had gone outside of Earth looking for trouble.

Although, while he might have been bored, that was simply because of the lack of raw dangerous action in his life. Besides that, he was quite content with how his life had turned out. Though he had a lack of battle, he didn't have a lack of love in his life.

Not too soon after the Cell games, Naruto had spent two weeks with Bulma, Eighteen and Brola, respectively. No one else, just them, seeing it as a vacation from the world and their daily problems. At the end of the two weeks, Naruto knew he had gotten closer to each woman, especially Bulma.

There hadn't been a day in those two weeks where they didn't spend a couple hours making love. He had opened himself up completely to his wife, seeing no reason to keep anything hidden from her. The various things they did as a couple, was pretty romantic as he usually wined and dined her, showing her off for all to see.

Then with Eighteen, he opened himself up with her as well. Not as much as he did with Bulma, but enough to allow her to feel comfortable and do the same. She told him of her tragic past that led up her and Seventeen being taken by Gero, and made into androids. In turn he shared his past of isolation and loneliness up till his death. Naruto hadn't wined and dined Eighteen, as that wasn't her style. So instead they mostly spent their time shopping, in the casino or on the beach, where they eventually made their relationship official with some good ol beach sex.

Naruto learned that Eighteen was rather cool and collected, with a sarcastic personality. Usually he found people like that quite annoying, as he noticed they hardly ever smiled, always smirking. Sasuke was like that and they didn't really get along. However he found it extremely sexy with Eighteen, adoring her personality which she noticed. Soon enough her smirks started turning into small smiles, then into quiet laughs, simply because he knew how to make her laugh. After all he was a rather silly and cheerful guy when he wanted to be, which Eighteen finds very charming. Once they started their relationship, she allowed him, Bulma and Brola to refer to her as Lazuli, as they were the only ones who knew her true name along with Seventeen.

Lastly was Brola, who cared for none of the things Eighteen and Bulma cared for, though over the years she's learned too. Brola was a warrior, and how did he spend his two weeks with her besides training? They went on a space adventure, getting themselves into all kinds of messes in other worlds and learning new things. Then one night, she practically jumped him in his sleep, coming onto him fully naked expressing how she felt the instintucal need to mate with him. So he of course obliged.

After the games, he soon learned that Brola's personality was not what he originally thought it was on New Vegeta, quiet and meek. No the woman was rather blunt, not so much rude, but very cut and dry. Not to mention she was kind of sadistic and rather dominant, which paired with her surprising skill of being seductive was rather deadly to Naruto.

Usually with Eighteen or Bulma when they wanted sex, they would drop hints and make him 'work' for it. Brola, played no such games as she was straight to the point and was usually the one who started it. It was only thanks to Bulma that she learned how to not be so rough. Within several months, their love sessions turned from instinctual sex to moderately rough love making.

A year or so later after the games, Naruto found himself with two more wives and a brother in law. But this was after, all three of them had given birth around the same time, adding three more children to the Uzumaki family.

It was weird, and very stressful for Naruto considering just who his wives were. He had been around Bulma when she was pregnant with Miya, she was actually pretty calm and tame. Not this time around, nope, this time she added to his stress by the fifth month. She constantly felt insecure, and constantly keeping him up hours during the night going through mood swings at random times. His friends found it funny. He did not.

Then there was Lazuli who constantly had the weirdest cravings and always felt the need to eat while complaining how much weight she was gaining. Not to mention, she was mostly angry, usually about nothing, and Naruto found himself pretending to give honest apologies for meaningless stuff. One time they got into a fight because he took a cheese-it without asking. It was ONE measly cheese-it and she damn near blew the house up. It also didn't help that Seventeen did not bother helping him when it came to his sister. Ass.

Oh, lastly was Brola. That woman gave him the business. He thought Lazuli was bad with her anger, Brola was much worse. She was always angry at him, he didn't know why, but she was. Hell, she didn't even know why! She just always glared at him and muttered curses under her breath at him, but yet constantly demanded his affection. He was pretty sure for the full nine months, she hated him more than she had hated Goku. He didn't understand but he dealt with it.

Honestly, it was all worth it when one by one his children had been born. Bulma got the boy she had wanted, naming him Trunks much to Naruto's hidden displeasure. Lazuli had given birth to their daughter, naming her Samui, who looked just like her mother. Brola had given birth to their son, Asura.

The years watching his children grow up passed by almost seamlessly. Like he figured, he was enjoying watching them grow into their own person. He really found it amazing how they all took traits from him and their respective mother, and in some cases his other two wives. He was usually good at calling things, but he wasn't so sure considering how he was currently wrong about one of his children.

His adorable and beautiful Miya, wasn't necessarily the trouble maker he thought she would be. That belonged to her younger brother, Trunks. Miya was very level headed, but not in the calm cool collected way like her sister, but more in a polite way. He wondered where she got it from considering he himself wasn't very polite and neither was Bulma. Maybe that's why Trunks is the way he is.

Though she was eight years old, Miya was incredibly smart and very aware of the world around her. She acted much older than her age, and played the big sister role very well. She also liked to tease those she could, usually Trunks and Asura being the victims of her teasing. What he found funny about his daughter was the fact she despised when her siblings argued, scaring them half to death with her killer intent. Plus, she also was a stickler for rules. Once again, he nor Bulma knew where she got that, considering they broke rules most of the time, though not in front of the kids. Had to set a good example.

Not that it really worked considering Trunks seemed to always find himself in some kind of trouble. Either with Samui, Asura or Goten. His attitude was really cocky, to point even Naruto found it a bit annoying, but it was usually Lazuli who pointed out where he got it from, usually making Naruto bite his tongue. Trunks was also a bit spoiled and selfish, which Naruto noted he got from Bulma who reluctantly admitted it. As a result they try their best to get rid of the negatives in Trunks personality as best they could. But then again he was a kid, and Naruto was pretty sure he would become a good natured responsible young man in the future.

Next to Miya, Samui was the level headed one, just like her mother. She was just as mature, calm and quiet too. Usually she spoke when needed, or Trunks found a way to get under her skin and they got into fights. Naruto honestly found it really cute how she aspired to be like her mother, to the point even Seventeen couldn't help but grumble admittedly. The only time Samui was really talkative was when she happened to be spending time with her father. She also became quite nervous or embarrassed when she was praised by any of her parents.

Last was Asura, who Naruto saw as his own copy in some ways. Asura was really carefree and quite loving, which Naruto noted sometimes bothered his mother. Being the youngest, made those around him seem quite innocent, which he used to his advantage whenever he pulled pranks. It was traits like that made Naruto realize how much Asura was like him. Though he did have his bullheaded moments like his mother and was quite easy to irritate when something bothered him.

However over all, there were a few things that his children all shared. Their love for battle. Their pride as Saiyans. And the love they had for each other. However, much to Naruto's dismay, only Asura had kept his tail as a baby, while Bulma and Lazuli saw no real need for it. If anything they saw it as a potential danger. But despite their lack of tails, all of his children were proud to be Saiyans and showed it with their attitudes when it came to training. Naruto couldn't help appreciate how talented they all were, which also made Brola proud as they were the ones who taught them. For some eight year olds, they were quite something.

Thinking of that brought Naruto to his own training and how not a day passed where he at least did three hours of training. It helped that he had Brola, Goku, Piccolo and even Vegeta to train with. And with the years passing, they simply became stronger and stronger. However, Naruto found himself sparring with Vegeta mostly when it wasn't Brola or Goku.

Spending so much time training with Vegeta, allowed their kids to intermingle. Not long after the Cell games, Vegeta had impregnated an off world woman named Masa. She was very pretty, a bit quiet and polite as well which confused him as to why Vegeta had fallen for her. But that wasn't his buisness, Masa was a good woman, who gave birth to twins, Karasuba and Augus. Both Karasuba and Augus were not so surprisingly rivals with Miya and Asura. Naruto personally didn't mind, he felt it was good to have rivals that were equal in strength with you, made you want to be better.

Which led him to the situation he was in now,

"What are you doing son?"

He has paused in his own training as he threw a glance to the struggling Trunks who was currently struggling under such high gravity environment. Reason being it was so high, because right now was his usual solo training time, so when Trunks strolled it in he didn't pay it no mind until now. He didn't need Bulma on his ass because Trunks was being stubborn.

"Goten…called last night…said he's going to be in the tournament…now…I want too!" Each word had been given through clenched teeth, as he struggled to move, his small body shaking under the heavy weight of the gravity setting. His lavender hair stuck to his young face.

"This is five hundred times gravity son," Naruto muttered as he continued on with his one finger push ups with moderate ease. "There is no reason in getting me in trouble if you can't handle it," he grumbled, he could already hear Bulma nagging him. He then hummed and gave a small smirk as he said, "Miya was able to handle this just fine," Naruto brought up, causing Trunks' brow to twitch.

"Yeah?" he then straightened with a pant before he gave a smirk. "Guess I'll have to just go Super,"

"Eh?"

"Hmm!"

"EH!?" Naruto gazed in shock as he saw his son easily turn into a Super Saiyan. 'When the hell did he learn to do that?!' Naruto wondered as he watched Trunks jump around with ease. 'If Trunks can go Super Saiyan on a drop of a hat then does that mean…'

"Damn it!" Trunks cursed causing Naruto to blink as Trunks sat on his ass and began to pull on his hair. "She's going to kill me! I totally forgot!" Trunks cried comically causing Naruto to raise a brow at his son. "Hey hey! You didn't see me do that okay!?"

"Trunks, come here son," Naruto ordered, putting his training on pause for the moment. Trunks made his way over to his father as Naruto gazed at him, "How long have you been able to do this?" he wondered with the kid scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"Um…awhile now,"

"And you didn't bother telling me till now because…"

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" Trunks huffed. "It was Asura's idea, and Miya co-signed. She said no one is supposed to know till the tournament," Trunks muttered with Naruto frowning in thought. "You're not mad are you?"

"Mad? Hell no! Just means we gotta step up training! But, I won't ruin your guy's surprise," Naruto smiled earning a tilt of the head from Trunks. "I'm sure Mum would really like this," he expressed with Trunks grinning in agreement. It was true, Brola would very much be impressed and proud that the kids were able to go Super at so young. Though on the flipside, she would increase the training a lot. "Alright, show me what you got kid,"

"Yes sir!" Trunks grinned as he took a step back and lunged at Naruto. His father was able to backpedal and block every attack with minimal effort, his experienced eyes able to track it all down. However in his own irritation from failing, Trunks pushed himself a bit more. His attacks were faster, stronger and eventually out of the thousand punches he's thrown…

One finally landed.

Out of pure reflex, Naruto punched Trunks in the face, sending him flying back. The blond then blinked while Trunks held his stinging red face as hot tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, his lower lip trembling. "Y-you didn't say you'd hit back dad!"

"Well I didn't say I wouldn't!" Naruto retorted before he huffed. "You gotta be ready for anything kid, alright? Now dry your eyes and lets go. We're going to get you some candy,"

"R-really?"

"Yes really, now come on before your mom finds out,"

"Alright!"

"I'm gonna win."

"No I'm gonna win!"

"Nuh huh, I'm gonna win!"

"No! I'm going to win!"

"I said…"

"If you two don't shut the hell up right now, I'm turning this bitch around!" Bulma yelled from the drivers seat, causing both Trunks and Asura to promptly shut up. "Damn. It doesn't matter who wins! It matters that you have fun!"

…

…

"That's lame…"

"Naruto! Not helping!"

Brola chuckled as she sat beside her husband who gave a grumble. She glanced to Bulma who was wearing a sexy red dress with a yellow scarf, then to Lazuli who was wearing jeans and a halter top. Brola herself was wearing a red sports bra with black leggings with her gold boots and braces. She still had to look sexy for her mate after all. The woman then looked back towards the group of kids who she could all tell were excited, even Samui. Her eyes started from oldest, to youngest, taking in their appearance as best she could.

Miya was currently gazing out the window, having her usual thoughtful expression. The girl's long beautiful lilac hair was flowed freely down her back, as she had a hime-style hair cut. She was also dressed in a white Yukata with fitted purple shorts underneath.

Samui was gazing out the window as well while she had her earbuds in, wearing a grey gi with black jeans. She looked a lot like her mother, with a short cut for her blond hair, calm blue eyes and a natural beauty.

Trunks was wearing a blue gi with grey pants and an orange sash with orange wristbands. His short cropped lavender hair just stopping before his blue eyes which were throwing mischievous glances at Asura, as he had a small smirk.

Asura had short spiky black hair with two locks wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face, he also had a blue bandana round his forehead. His outfit was an orange Gi with black pants and a blue sash. His blue eyes glared at Trunks while he had a small cute pout.

The common factor with all the kids was the Uzumaki spiral stamped on their backs. Brola then looked towards her husband who was wearing his usual outfit, though he had platinum braces on his wrists, which contrasted with her gold. Not able to help herself, she reached for him and he turned accepting her kiss, the two soon holding hands. It didn't take long for the family to reach the where the tournament was being held, and excited the kids all got out. Naruto chuckled as he walked beside his wives as they headed for the entrance.

"So you made it after all,"

Naruto blinked as he and Bulma turned a bit to see Goku, and his family with Yamcha. Krillin and Maron were with them as well, with their six year old daugther, Kisa who looked a bit like her father but with her mothers blue hair, in a short ponytail. Gohan gave a grin to his older brother figure, who smirked. "Well of course," Naruto smirked as he then looked over Gohan's outfit and he raised a brow, "Um, Gohan, what's with the outfit?" Naruto wondered, noticing his green and black outfit with the red cape, white bandanna and shades. "Wait…don't tell me you're that loser guy whose been prancing around Orange city!"

"Yup, he is, it's kind of weird," Goku nodded with Naruto rolling his eyes, Gohan deflated, thinking he looked pretty cool. "Hey Bulma, Eighteen, Brola," he greeted his best friend's wives. They all greeted him in turn while the kids greeted one another as well. "You guys seen Vegeta or Piccolo?"

"Not yet," Naruto shrugged as they decided to sign in. "But I'm sure he'll show. There's no way Vegeta would simply miss on trying to show off in public," Naruto muttered as they all walked in together, noticing how lively it was.

"I can't stand crowds," Bulma grumbled with Naruto chuckling as he held her and Lazuli's hand. Soon enough they all came to a stop as they noticed how there were cheers and people were running in a certain direction. "What's going on?" Bulma hummed while Krillin snorted.

"Oh look guys our hero. The man who saved us all from Cell, because we were too weak,"

"I never did do anything about that huh?" Naruto grumbled with Lazuli rolling her eyes and pinching his cheek. "Aye aye!"

"Of course you didn't even though I told you it would have been a good idea! We could be swimming in tons of cash!"

"You say that like we don't do that now," Bulma chuckled as Lazuli continued to pinch their husband's cheek. It was true, thanks to Naruto getting his own fortune, along with Bulma's, and Lazuli's gambling money, they were living in a very nice and spacious mansion that gave them plenty of room of breathing space, and an underground training facility that Naruto and Bulma had built. "But there is nothing wrong with a little fame, maybe you could have had a city named after you,"

"I had a bridge named after me, plus I hate the media…I'm good," Naruto grumbled as he batted away Lazuli's hand. He saw no point in claiming fame which he didn't really want. He beat Cell and saved his home, that's all that mattered to him. Was he annoyed that a idiot like Hercule Satan took the fame? Yeah, he didn't want that. But then again, it was either let Hercule be a minor annoyance, or deal with the constant terror of the media that was an even bigger annoyance. He really did hate the media.

"I hear you know his daughter Gohan," Oolong spoke up, causing Naruto to raise a brow as he glanced at his old student. Gohan however didn't respond, while Naruto's attention was given to Brola who continued on, with a grumble. Following her lead, they all kept on, not wanting to waste any more time. As they walked Naruto gave a grumble,

"You know what. I'm going to kick his ass…"

"Ah come on Naruto, don't be like that," Goku teased his friend. "I mean Mr. Satan isn't hurting anybody," he shrugged Naruto snorted in response. "Like Eighteen said, should have done something when you had the chance,"

"Yeah, but this will be much sweeter when I embarrass his ass in front of the whole world, who knows, he might just die from embarrassment!" Naruto grinned while Bulma and Brola smirked, liking the sound of that.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Gohan remembered. "Naruto, Brola, we decided it would be more than fair not to go Super Saiyan during the tournament,"

"What?" both full blooded Saiyans stopped and gazed at him. They then looked to Goku, who shrugged. "No."

"Oh c'mon guys," Gohan tried. "I mean don't you think it wouldn't be that fun if we all were Super Saiyan fighting each other? We're the only ones who can push each other to that point. And think of the media, Naruto you hate the media," Gohan reminded.

"You do hate the media daddy," Miya threw in.

Naruto grumbled before he turned, "I'll think about it. No promises. Piccolo's here," Naruto pointed, causing eyes to be directed over to the tree that Piccolo was standing by. "Yo! You seen Veggie anywhere?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that clown!" they heard an irate voice and looked off to the side to see Vegeta walking towards them with his usual grumpy expression. Beside him was his pretty wife, who stood at 5'4 with a rather athletic build and an impressive bust. She had fair skin, and shoulder length straight silver hair, with golden amber eyes. She was currently wearing a black blouse with a dark blue skirt.

Standing beside Vegeta, were two kids, a boy and a girl. The girl was rather pretty with long silver hair pulled into a ponytail with two bangs framing the side of her face. She had her eyes closed into slits, a small smile on her face as she wore a black Yukata, wrapped around her waist was her Saiyan tail.

The boy had shoulder length wild silver hair, adding to his wild look. He had black eyes that held a bit of arrogance. He was a bit muscular, as he wore a black tank top with white pants, a nodaichi hanging at his hip. Wrapped around his waist as well was his Saiyan tail.

"Kind of late aren't you?" Naruto smirked to the Prince who returned it with his own. Naruto then glanced to his kids to see Miya and Asura were having a glaring match Vegeta's kids. "Well now that everyone is here, why don't we sign up?" Naruto suggested with a grin as everyone nodded and headed to the sign up spot.

"Dad I don't want to be in the Junior division!"

"Yeah!"

"Not cool,"

"It's the rules!" Miya told her siblings who were all not happy about it. "Even though it is kind of stupid," she grumbled mostly to herself.

"Hmm, it seems they've changed it from the old tournaments," Bulma muttered with a hum. "That's actually a good idea,"

"No mom! It's not a good idea!" Trunks huffed as he then looked towards the sign up guy. "Thanks for the offer dude, but we'll take the adult section,"

"Trunks," Naruto called with a sigh earning a look from his son. "You gotta live with it. Either be in the Junior, or sit in the audience with mom," he said causing all kids besides Miya to grumble.

"Okay dad…"

"May I have your attention please?! All competitors to the waiting area! This is your last call!"

"Well that's us," Naruto smiled as he stood beside Lazuli and Brola while Bulma had a smile on her face and gave him a nice kiss. Then she turned to her family giving them a very pleasant smile.

"Now remember, it's not about winning it's about…"

"Having fun, wheee…" they all said in a bored fashion, causing Bulma's brow to twitch.

"Just do your best you assholes."

There is the update...which answers your questions if I'm doing the Majin Buu Saga. Oh...I totally am. Now you are probably annoyed by the fact that Hercule is world champ...Well Naruto hates the Media more than he dislikes Hercule being famous. So he chose the lesser of two evils, doesn't mean he won't try and humiliate Hercule...or his kids won't try.

You are probably asking why isn't future Miya in the harem...she had her own timeline to deal with? Besides their relationship wasn't even like that. Sure they were sleeping in the same bed together back on New Vegeta, but that was because they are rather close. I don't really have much else to say besides go check out the new poll that is up as well as my new story, Journey.

Bye.

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Hi! Where are you guys from?!"

"…"

"Fuck Satan," Naruto said to the camera as he trailed after Vegeta and Piccolo with his wives chuckling beside him. "Man, I feel bad for the kids ya know," Naruto muttered as he looked to the kids who were head of them, causing his wives to glance to him. "I mean, granted they wouldn't stand a chance against us, but still," he frowned.

"They'll be fine," Lazuli waved him off. "There's enough of them to test their strength against each other seriously," she brought up with Brola nodding in agreement. "I just hope for Gohan's sake they don't do anything drastic," she snickered.

"What is with that outfit? It's hideous," Brola commented with Naruto giving a shrug. "If it's females he's interested in, I don't see how's he going to pull anyone with that get up," Brola muttered. Both Naruto and Lazuli laughed as they made their way further into the warm up section. The kids excitedly ran through the tunnel, with the adults following behind them to see all the competitors, which was a lot. "I say we wipe them all out now,"

"I agree," Vegeta nodded with a grumble. Naruto chuckled but he raised a brow as the crowd cheered as Hercule came out, raising his hands with a roar. "Starting with him,"

"By all means,"

"Naruto, Vegeta" Goku called.

"Fine." The two saiyans grumbled.

"Attention please! The prelims for the World Martial Arts Tournament, now begin!" The referree spoke. "One hundred and ninety four people have entered the adult tournament, but unfortunately there are only sixteen spots," he explained. "And by the rules, the defending champion Mr. Satan is automatically qualified. If you do the math that leaves fifteen spots."

Everyone listened closely while Goku seemed to be doing the math. "To ensure the spots, we will be doing tests of strength. The fifteen people with the highest scores on the punch machine will be given the fifteen spots." Just then the machine was set down in front of them. "Now to test out the new punch machine and give us a score to go by, we ask the defending world champion to make the first hit! Mr. Satan! Would you come on out please!"

"Boo! You suck!"

"Hush," Lazuli scolded her husband a bit. Naruto rolled his eyes as Hercule had the contestants cheering for the championship belt. They watched as he gloated and boasted for the cameras which was annoying the Z-fighters.

"Piccolo,"

"On it," and with that said, the cameras exploded all at once.

"Thank you," Naruto then looked to his kids. "Oi, listen up," Naruto spoke gaining their attention. "The ring is a place for fighters, not publicity seekers. So I don't give a damn what Gohan says, I want you guys to not hold back and fight to win." Naruto told his kids who all nodded in understanding with smirks and smiles.

"Okay Dad!"

"That goes for you two as well," Vegeta told his twins who nodded.

"Yes father."

"YAH! SATAN PUNCH!" Hercule roared as he hit the punch machine, and scored 137. Asura and Trunks had too keep from laughing while Naruto actually laughed as the rest of the crowd was amazed. Hercule then walked off and gave a departing wave, "Good luck to all you fighters! And I hope one of you can at least break one-hundred, so we can have a decent match!"

"All entries please form a line in front of the punching machine, and step forward after you've been assigned a number," the ref told them.

"And anyone who is entering the Junior tournament, please gather here by me!"

"Alright you little boogers, get going," Naruto grinned as he gave them a thumbs up. Lazuli rolled her eyes before she kissed each of their foreheads. Brola gave them nods with a small smile before they all left. "So…would it be a real dick move for me to go all in?"

"I say we make this interesting and see who can score the lowest!" Goku suggested.

"That's absurd Kakarot!"

"Actually sounds like fun," Krillin chuckled.

"Next up! Number Eighteen!"

"Look it there! That girls pretty cute for a fighter!"

"Yeah, but I bet she scores a thirteen,"

"Babe,"

"Hm?"

"Kick ass,"

"I love you, you know that?" Lazuli smirked as she kissed his cheek and began walking forward. As she walked to the machine she hummed before she flicked it, her number being 774. "How was that?" she asked her husband.

"Meh," he shrugged with a wink making her roll her eyes with a small smile. Everyone else however was shocked and amazed at the number, earning Videl's attention. They were both annoyed though when the ref said it must be out of order. "Babe…"

"Yeah yeah I know. Kick ass,"

"I love you, you know that?" he winked. Lazuli was allowed to try it again and she punched it moderately, causing the number to be even higher. "Whoa, 1003!" Naruto whistled while the humans were shocked and Krillin gave a groan. 'This is why I'm with her, and not him,' he thought to himself just as Krillin was next and scored 192. Goku went next and scored 186, Piccolo scored 210, then Naruto walked up as he rolled his neck. Naruto flicked it and his score was…"I was hoping for a bit more…" 999.

"The pressure mechanism seems to be broken, see if you can fetch the other machine," the ref said with Naruto rolling his eyes. He was beginning to lose his patience. Once a new one was in front of him, Naruto cocked back his fist and punched, causing to literally fly back, exploding.

"But how?!"

"So much for restraining."

"Naruto, you over did it."

"Actually he has the right idea," Vegeta smirked.

"Let's move on, ne?" Naruto suggested before he gained an idea, "While you lames get a new machine, I'm going to go support my kids. You coming Vegeta?" he offered and the Prince huffed. Anything was better then standing around with these asshats. With that said, the group began to walk off. As they walked, they noticed Gohan standing beside a girl. "You could do better bro," Naruto told Gohan with a shake of the head causing Lazuli and Brola to snicker while Krillin chuckled.

As the group walked on, Goku met Videl before catching up with his friends.

"So, what are you gonna buy with the money?"

"I'm gonna buy that nodaichi daddy won't get me," Miya grumbled as she stood beside her siblings, along with Goten and the twins. "What about you Samui?" she asked Samui hummed as she tapped her chin in thought.

"I saw a cool pair of headphones not that long ago, they seem pretty cool," she shrugged while Asura sat on the ground beside Goten deep in thought. "Don't hurt yourself, it's really not that serious," she told her brother.

"It kind of is, because I don't want to waste it on nothing ya know?"

"Maybe you should consider buying a brain," Augus sneered lightly, earning a look from Asura. "What? Got something to say to me bub?"

"Yeah, I actually do! You're a real ass, and I can't wait to kick you in front of all those people," Asura smirked. "Then once I'm done with your ass, Trunks is next,"

"Awww, but I wanted to fight Trunks," Goten frowned. As the group of kids talked amongst each other on whose gonna win, and who they hope to fight, their attention is soon given to a skinny shirtless blond kid with a mullet, walk up to them followed by two lackeys.

"Hey half pint!" they heard from the boy as he walked up to Trunks who narrowed his eyes at him. "You're gonna be my first victim! I hope you're wearing your diapers!" he sneered. "You'll need he extra padding!" he laughed before he moved to punch Trunks, but the boy didn't even flinch. "Eh? Don't you flinch?"

"Not from cock sucking losers like you, get lost wimp," Trunks waved him off. "Anyway, as I was saying…"

"How dare you!" the kid snarled at Trunks who continued talking, "You just sealed your fate shorty! I'm gonna beat you so hard you'll have a concussion!"

"Can you even spell concussion?" Samui muttered.

"What'd you say bitch?"

"…"

"…"

"Did you…just call my sister a bitch?" Trunks glared at the kid who was too stupid to know fear. "Alright, you got my attention." Trunks then began to walk off towards the stage as his siblings followed to reveal themselves to the audience. The siblings stood by each other as they looked in the crowd for their parents.

"Go all the way Trunks!"

There was mom.

"IF YOU LOSE NO RAMEN!"

And there was dad.

"Okay now I definitely have to win," Asura grumbled. The Junior Tournament had started minutes later, and one by one,

"Samui wins!"

"Miya wins!"

"Karasuba wins!"

"Kisa wins!"

"Goten wins!"

"Asura wins!"

"Augus wins!"

Each kid, even Kisa, won their match against their opponent who was no competition. Trunks was the only who hadn't gone yet, but now it was his turn to against the mullet kid from earlier. Kid was going to pay dearly for calling his sister a bitch, no one called her that but him damn it!

"Fifteen year old Edasa! Versus Eight year old Trunks!"

"KICK HIS ASS TRUNKS!"

Trunks gave a smirk as he nodded to his mother then looked to his father who was watching with an amused smile. "Hm? You say something?" Trunks wondered as he looked to Edasa who growled at him from being ignored.

"You sure you don't wanna beg?"

"You called my sister a bitch…right?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"You're the one whose gonna beg."

"Begin!"

Trunks wasted no time in upper cutting the kid then grabbing his ankle and slamming him down to the ground. Trunks then proceeded to stomp Edasa into the ground, "No one calls my sister a bitch! But me!" Trunks ground out with each stomp before he kicked Edasa away from as the kid was knocked unconscious. With that he done, he walked away.

"This kid actually needs medical attention, but Trunks advances!"

"Was the stomping necessary?"

"Him breathing isn't necessary," Trunks responded to his older sister. He then gave a huff, "This is why I wanted to fight with the adults," he grumbled. Samui then punched Trunks arm, and he looked at her, "What was that for?"

"That was…cool."

For the rest of the competition till a certain point, all the weaklings were weeded out, leaving only six contestants left, which were the Uzumaki siblings, Karasuba and Augus. Samui easily one against Krillin's daughter with Maron, but she took it easy on her without coming off as insulting. Now it was Asura, against Augus, the two of them standing across from each other.

Now the parents of these two kids knew it was going to be an exciting match. "So…I know you're not gonna cop out. But you wanna think it over before I embarrass your ass in front of your whole family?" Augus sneered with Asura rolling his eyes, as he slipped into a form.

"I'll pass."

"Dummy,"

"Begin!"

Both boys lunged at each other, meeting fists directly. There was wave of power that came from it as they glared into each other eyes. Asura then smirked while Augus grinned and the two backed away, sending fierce kicks at each other before, Asura switched a low kick to a round kick, which scored across Augus' face. The kid scowled in response as he then began throwing a flurry of attacks at Asura. Asura, ducked each one before he leapt back then pushed forward, throwing some kicks at Augus who blocked them before stepping back. "Alright, we done with the warm up?"

"Sure," Asura grinned as he powered up and Augus did the same before the two chuckled and lunged at each other. The crowd was confused as the two disappeared, but where shocked when they were actually flying in the air with their forearms pushing against each other. Stepping back Asura made to kick which Augus ducked under then tried to back flip but Asura took a step back. As Augus was going to recover, Asura sped at him, throwing a punch to Augus' face, sending him flying down.

Augus growled as he rolled his neck then flew towards Asura. Asura saw his incoming fist and moved his head to dodge it, he then kneed him in the gut before backhanding him. Augus however wasn't going down quietly as he stopped mid flight then teleported a little bit above Asura and elbowed him down to the ground. Naruto's son held his head as he came crashing down, though before he made impact he switched his stance and landed safely. Augus however gave a smirk as he vanished, causing Asura's eyes to widen. He turned around to defend, but his ankle was grabbed, before he could even register what happened, he was slammed down to the ground while Augus laughed.

However his laughing was cut short when Asura emerged fro mthe ground and delivered a swift flip kick to his gut, sending Augus higher into the air. He then gave chase, and connected a knee kick to Augus' stomach again, then a spin kick to the head followed by a second spin kick to the jaw, once again followed by another spin kick to slice Augu's stomach. Asura continued his assault by slapping Augus' head then sends a hard kick to send him flying mid air. Giving one final chase, he struck Augus down with a sky kick sending him plummeting to the stage.

"WHOO! KICK ASS SON!"

"SHOW THAT PIPSQUEAK WHAT YOUR MADE OF ASURA!"

"AUGUS GET UP NOW!"

"So embarrassing," Augus grumbled as he found it difficult to get back up, the damage to his body hurting more than he thought. However finding that his father was giving him orders, he stood up, twisting his body and popping his back. Neither cared for the fact that the audience was begging for more as they had been silent the entire time since they had started flying. "My turn." He charged at Asura, and vanished. Asura narrowed his eyes as he looked up but was surprised when he appeared in front of him and gave an uppercut to the face, sending Asura up into the air. Augus flew up into the air and lands on the ground where he headbutt the falling Saiyan, before roundhouse kicking him onto the ground. Augus ran at his victim, and kicks him up into the air before appearing above Asura sending down a ax kick.

Asura's body ached quite a bit, but an excited smile was on his face. This was fun to him, more than fun! He couldn't think of a better way to spend his time than getting beat and beating the crap out of his rival! However, he had to look good considering his family was watching and cheering him on. He teleported, appearing in front of Augus, his fist smashing against the boys face. Reeling his arm back, he decked Augus across the face earning a grunt before kneeing him in the stomach. Augus gasped in pain before he grunted as Asura released his knee and elbowed his back, forcing Augus to the ground. "You're starting to piss me off," Augus grumbled as he managed to get up and have a stand off with Asura.

"You want me to apologize?"

"Smart ass," Augus sneered. "You know what, I was really hoping to get to the finals without doing this, but I didn't expect to fight you so early. But whatever!" Augus grinned as he allowed his power to burst from his body, becoming a Super Saiyan which confused the audience while surprised a few of the Z-fighters. Vegeta gave a smirk and Asura frowned. "Now I just care about beating you! So come at me!"

"Well since you wanna cheat," Asura grumbled before he gave a smirk as he focused. "YAH!" Asura roared, as his eyes snapped open revealing sea foam green eyes as he too was now a Super Saiyan. Now Brola was shocked as much as Vegeta. "Let's go then!" Asura smirked as he got ready.

Asura charged at Augus with a smirk, and mid run, he vanished. Instantly on guard, he was spun around and moved his head from the punch Asura tried to give. "Fool," he taunted as he sent a gut wrenching punch to Asura's gut, making him hunch over in pain. He then slid behind Asura and sent a roundhouse kick and punch to his back; this turned him around but he flipped upside down, and hit him with a kick to the chin, sending Aura up.

Augus then appeared before Asura, grabbed his face and gave a roar as he rushed down towards the ground, slamming him into it. He then tossed Asura, and rushed at him, striking him with a clotheline. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Augus picked him up to a vertical kick, sending Asura into the air once more. He appeared before Asura, grabbed his face and flew down to smash him into the ground again.

"W-wow! Is Asura out?" The announcer wondered as the audience peered in closer to get a good look at the unmoving Asura while Augus smirked, returning back to normal. "I think he is! This makes…"

Everyone was surprised when Asura got up and lunged at Augus, punching him in the face. He hit the boy with a barrage of punches and kicks, before kicking him into the air, followed by punching him in the stomach then doing it again to knock him away. Augus grunted as he started to get back up, but Asura gave him no time to recover or return to Super Saiyan, continuing his onslaught of rapid punches and kicks repeatedly.

Asura's family cheered for him as the boy finally punched Augus in the stomach and held it there in the same spot. Augus remained hunched over the fist with a look of pain and shock over his face. Asura then removed his fist and delivered a devastating kick to his head, sending him skidding across the stage. He huffed and puffed as he gazed tiredly at Augus who was indeed unconscious.

"I…I think it's over folks! ASURA WINS!"

"Wow, that was a really good match!" Goku grinned as Naruto nodded in agreement while Vegeta had a scowl on his face. Naruto noticed and gave a friendly laugh as he patted Vegeta on the back.

"Aw cheer up Vegeta, it was a good match. But there can only be one winner," He smirked causing Vegeta to growl as he crossed his arms and huffed.

"Whatever clown! Augus might have lost, but Karasuba is a true warrior like her old man! She won't lose to yours!" Vegeta bet with Naruto chuckling as he gave a shrug.

"I don't really know about that Vegeta, Miya-chan has been training really hard as of late," Naruto mentioned earning nods of agreement from his wives. "But we'll see what's up when it's time." He then gazed at his son before saying, "That was an interesting match, eh babe?" he glanced to Brola who nodded with a proud smile as she watched their son power down then cheer as he won, heading back to the locker room.

Soon their attention was given to the stage as Trunks and Goten strolled up. The two gave a very good and interesting match, keeping everyone just as entertained with the last one. Naruto could hear Bulma and Chichi cheering on their respective child from the audience while he and Goku also supported their respective son. Despite being a bit bigger than Goten, Goten still put up a very good fight against Trunks. However Trunks soon gained the upper hand, causing Goten to get desperate and turn into a Super Saiyan. Naruto was impressed that his son didn't turn Super Saiyan as well, even though Goten powered down.

However, Naruto and Bulma both couldn't help but groan when Trunks started to get cocky, deciding to fight Goten with one arm. Lazuli and Vegeta chuckled at the parent's misfortune as Trunks' attitude was starting to cloud his judgement. He was such a show off, but he got it honestly. Despite the handicap, both still seemed to be on equal footing until Brola huffed in annoyance.

"QUIT PLAYING AROUND YOU TWO! GET SERIOUS!"

As a result, the two ended up in a tie. Both knocking each other out of the ring with an energy clash. "That's not what I meant," Brola sweat dropped with a grumble while Naruto chuckled sheepishly. He gave a small smile as he watched Miya and Karasuba walk on stage. Vegeta gave a smirk as he now stepped up to stand beside Naruto and Goku. Goku glanced between the two fathers and couldn't help but gain a small smile before his attention was given to the stage as well, though he did hear Bulma cheer for her daughter.

"It's a shame really that we can't use our swords," Karasuba muttered in a calm tone of voice as she 'gazed' at Miya who herself had a blank expression. "I was really hoping to show you the new technique I came up with, it's quite deadly,"

"I'm sure it is," Miya smiled lightly, though it wasn't very kind towards her opponent. "I'm a bit disappointed as well, I was hoping to show daddy just how skilled I am," Miya muttered before shrugging. "But I guess this works too," Miya then focused on Karasuba.

"Ne, let's skip the warm up, and jump right into it. I've been itching for this all morning," Karasuba grinned with Miya simply remaining silent. Their banter now laid to rest, the two got into their respective stances, glaring at each other for a good minute or so. Miya had a focused thoughtful look, while Karasuba had her bloodthirsty smirk.

The two then lunged at each other, and Miya easily dodged a kick, which was followed by a punch. Miya then leapt forward and kicked Karasuba in the gut, then in the face. With a growl, Karasuba threw more punches which were dodged and Miya slipped through her guard and sent a roundhouse kick to her face. Karasuba grunted as she was kneed in the gut, followed by an uppercut, then following with an edge kick to the cheek.

"Be amazed," Miya smirked as she gave Karasuba a hard punch to her stomach. Taking a small hop back, she then delivered an uppercut, sending him into the air. She moved behind her enemy and back flipped kicked him down on her shoulder. She finished by flipping back up on her feet then elbowed her in the chin with another punch to the stomach.

A gasp escaped Karasuba's lips as she was then punched in the face then another punch to the gut ending that combo with a another kick to the jaw, knocking her further into the air. Miya didn't relent as she flew up and appeared above her victim with speed to backhand punch her down to the ground. Karasuba was forced to land in a push up position to recover from the bone crushing attack. "Okay no!" Karasuba growled mostly to herself as she blasted up towards Miya, enraged.

Miya swiftly bobbed and weaved through Karasuba's punches and kicks before delivering a sky kick to her chin knokcing her up higher into the air. Miya flew past Karasuba , then spun around to roundhouse kick her then punch her away. As Karasuba went flying, Miya grabbed her ankle and flew her down at high speeds, slamming her down to the ground. "I really feel like I over trained for this," Miya grumbled as she gazed down at her rival.

She then looked towards the crowd and spotted her mother who was cheering for her loudly, she flashed a smile towards her but then found the person she was looking for. "Vegeta! Can you please make your daughter go Super Saiyan? I don't think she will…"

"YAAAH!"

"Never mind." Miya moved her head from Karasuba's wild punch then kneed her right in the face. Giving a small hop back she round house kicked the girl in the face before hopping away then charging to hook kick her in the stomach. Fixing her position, Miya uppercut the girl into the air and flew after her to knock her down with a neck breaking hand chip. Karasuba flew down to the ground, half unconscious but Miya wasn't done as she appeared right where Karasuba had fallen and delivered a back breaking kick, knocking her back in the air.

This time Miya didn't go after Karasuba who fell back to the ground, unconsious as she reverted back to normal. "She's going to be so pissed when she wakes up," Miya chuckled to herself before shrugging. "Should have it taken herself seriously," Miya then bowed to the audience who were screaming from pure excitement as she was declared the winner.

"Guess that makes two for two huh Vegeta?" Naruto grinned while the Saiyan's face was contorted in comical rage. Lazuli and Brola had smiles on their faces as they gazed at Miya who waved to the crowd as she left so the next match can start, and Asura and Samui came out. "That Miya, didn't even go Super,"

"Your kids are really strong Naruto, poor Kisa didn't even stand a chance," Krillin frowned just as Gohan and Videl showed up, asking what he missed. "Oh Gohan, there you are. How was spending time with your girlfriend?" Krillin teased causing Gohan to blush while Naruto and Goku laughed.

"Are you hot Gohan, or are you blushing?" Goku threw in.

"Would you shut up?! The match is starting!" Brola snapped at the men causing the three of them to promptly shut up and look forward with looks of embarrassment. Gohan was thankful, as he was glad Naruto didn't say anything, he didn't need Videl on his case again. "Who do you think is going to be the victor?" Brola asked her sister wife.

"Hard to tell really," Lazuli muttered as she watched her carbon copy that was her daughter, and Asura. "Asura put up a good fight with Augus, but he's a bit winded. Samui hardly broke a sweat," Krillin wanted to protest but was too scared of both women to do so. "This match might be decided more on stamina then skill,"

"Hmm,"

"DO YOUR BEST KIDS!"

Samui blushed in embarrassment from hearing her father while Asura smirked, ready for the match to start. "We finally get to show off! C'mon sis! Lets show the world what we've got!"

"Don't act so cool twerp," Samui muttered as the two slipped into their respective stances. Asura simply gave an excited grin as Samui said, "I'm gonna beat you, then I'm gonna beat you and show that I'm really the strongest out of the four us. Then daddy will love me more and mama will…"

"Begin!"

Asura rushed at Samui who dodged the fist and glared at him, "I wasn't finished, I don't like being interrupted twerp." Samui then struck at Asura who grabbed the fist before kneeing her in the gut then gave an uppercut with a double axe handle. Asura then flew towards Samui delivering a whole set of hurricane kicks. He then ended with a punch, sending Samui down to ground. "So, hardball eh?"

"Will you stop talking and fight?!"

"Not a smart choice of words little brother." With that Samui appeared before Asura and punched him in the gut before smacking him away with a backhand. The saiyan went flying but he came to an abrupt stop. Asura frowned as he gazed at his serious sister and gave a smirk as he went Super Saiyan. Samui said nothing as she simply appeared before Asura, sending a hard punch to his solar plexus. This instantly turned him back to normal.

"Did she just knock the Super saiyan out of him?" Krillin blinked, surprised along with the others while Lazuli smirked.

"Yes she did."

Asura hunched over with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, but Samui wasn't finished as she smashed a double axe handled fist upon Asura's head, sending him crashing down towards the ground. "Okay, that hurt. Like really hurt," Asura complained as he struggled to get up. "Ow ow,"

"Now look whose talking too much," Samui smirked lightly at her brother who gave her a lazy glare. "Ready for round two?" Asura's response was to go Super Saiyan again and he charged at her. He threw a punch that connected with her face, then he followed up with an assault to her stomach with a flurry of punches before giving an uppercut then kicking her away. He then flew after his sister and threw a punch but Samui grabbed his wrists. "Guess so."

Asura struggled then dived to the stage to continue their fight. He threw punches and kicks at Samui who dodged them before sending him back with a hard punch to the face. Asura recovered quickly and threw more punches and kicks that were dodged with ease, but he was able to connect a few punches. One to the face then a knee to the stomach, which sent her skidding back. "Not bad twerp, but," Samui then rolled her neck with a smirk. She didn't finish as she charged at her brother, the two saiyans trading a barrage of kicks and punches.

Samui found an opening, as she grabbed Asura's ankle then threw him. She then rushed at him, punching him in the gut. Her fist was lodged into his gut then she brought Asura up and slammed him into the ground. Asura scowled as he disappeared causing Samui to blink then turn around and be kneed in the chin, followed with backhand double axe swipe to her face. However much to Asura's annoyance it was an after image. He gavea grunt as he was kneed in the back, then elbowed, followed by a fierce kick to the stomach, then another kick to send him towards the audience.

Asura stopped himself before he was disqualified, despite the pain and gave a howl as he rushed at his sister. He delivered and didn't let up on a powerful barrage of kicks and punches to her stomach. Samui knocked one away and delivered a punch to Asura's chest, causing Asura to cough out in pain. Grabbing his hair she brought him down and brought up her knee to his chest.

"Oooh, that had to hurt," Goku muttered as they watched Asura return to normal for a second time. Samui removed her knee and laid her brother down as he was unconscious, "Well she won. And didn't even go Super Saiyan," Goku mentioned which didn't surprise the girls mother while Naruto hummed as he glanced towards his wife who had a small smirk. He then glanced to Brola who gave a sigh as she scratched he back of her head.

"Samui is the winner!"

"BEGIN!"

"Now time for the match I've been waiting for!" Gohan grinned causing them all to look towards him. "What?"

"What do you mean? You knew Miya and Samui were going to face off?"

"Hm? Well yeah. I watch over their training most of the time," Gohan shrugged. "Miya and Samui are way stronger than Trunks and Asura. So I expected them to fight in the finals," Gohan smirked as he peered in closer causing the others to as well, though Videl was giving Gohan a strange look though she herself focused as well, still amazed by what she was seeing.

"That was a pretty good match," Miya smiled at her younger sister as they stood against each other. Samui nodded with her own smile, "Seeing it actually made get excited but…"

"But?" Samui blinked as Miya gave a soft smile as she looked around and focused on her father who was watching intently.

"As much as I want to show daddy how strong we are, we can't do that here," Miya said causing Samui to look at her confused. "Though they didn't use energy blasts like we agreed, they still went Super Saiyan. That could bring trouble for the family later, that I know Mom doesn't want to deal with," Miya muttered, referring to Bulma. "So lets say we take this match somewhere else and let our family see what we're made of when we go full out?" Miya offered.

"I wish you would have told me that sooner," Samui grumbled, putting a hand on her hip. "I mean I could have gone a bit easier on Asura then. Oh well," she huffed before shrugging. "Fine, we'll fight later. But you better go full out Miya! I'm not kidding around!"

"I will, I will," Miya laughed as she waved her sister off. "Thanks sis,"

"Yeah whatever."

Miya chuckled at her sister's light blush and turned to the announcer. "Excuse me, Announcer sir, I give up." Miya told the man who was very surprised by this. "I'm just a bit too tired from my last match ya know?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely."

"SHE GAVE UP!?" Bulma screamed from the audience causing other people to back away from her rage while Chichi had a pout on her face. "C'mon Miya! What's the meaning of this?! I can't have both my kids losing!"

"Whatever happened to it's about having…"

"Shut it Porky!"

"Huh, wonder why she did that," Goku hummed in thought while Gohan looked defeated. Naruto and Lazuli were gazing at their daughters with a look of curiosity. They then looked towards Piccolo who had heard their whole conversation, as he had spoke.

"They don't want to blow up the stadium. So they're going to fight somewhere else later and let us view it privately," Piccolo informed, earning looks of understanding while Vegeta gave a snort.

"How thoughtful."

"Ladies and gentlemen! Before we get started with the adult competition, we're going to have our special exhibition match against the new Junior world champion Samui and Mr. Satan! The reining martial arts champion!" the announcer told the audience. Miya sat off to the side while Samui had her usual blank expression as she waited patiently.

"That's right! Mr. Satan! The most renowned martial artist in the world!" The announcer said cheerfuly as the audience cheered and ate it up completely. "The hero who saved the world from Cell, what a treat! To see this veteren master of the arts in friendly match against Samui! The rising new rookie star!"

Samui's brow twitched at hearing this, and the annoyance was clear in her eyes. Her daddy was the one to beat Cell, save her mum, her uncle and the world! There was no way in hell she was going to just let that slide! Oh she was going to kick ass alright! It's what her father and mother would want after all.

"KICK HIS ASS SWEETIE!"

"IT'S WHAT WE WOULD WANT AFTER ALL!"

Miya gave a sweatdrop as Samui gave a thumbs up to her parents. "Alright folks! The reining world champion should be coming out any minute now!" but there was no sign of Hercule, which annoyed Samui further. "I know he's out here somewhere folks! How about a big cheer to lure him out? Give it up for Mr. Satan!"

The crowd simply roared in response, "Alright! Now that's what I call a hero's welcome!" but there was still no sign of him. "Unbelievable it didn't work!" the announcer continued to get the crowd riled up but it still took a few more until he stumbled out and Samui locked her gaze on him as he boasted.

"Now Samui, go easy on him okay?" Miya told her sister from the sideline. Samui didn't answer as Hercule stepped up on stage and continued to boast. Miya blinked as she witnessed how arrogant the man and gave a small frown, "Samui…please go easy on him?"

"Nah, I'm a break his spirit."

"I tried." Miya muttered then noticed how Goku and the others began walking off, though her father and Lazuli were the only ones who stayed with Gohan and Videl. "They must have felt it was too pathetic to watch," Miya hummed before looking towards Hercule who was showing off, trying to make Samui scared but she simply gazed at him with a blank expression. "She's really going to break him," she sighed.

"Hey kid! Let's take it easy okay!" Hercule ran up to Samui who was warming herself up. "This just an exhibition match okay! We're not supposed to be too serious!" he tried but she ignored him as she stretched. Samui then stopped and rolled her neck, glaring at Hercule.

"Sure. I won't get serious," she told him and Hercule seemed to calm down from it. Soon the match begun and Samui smirked. "Ready? Here I come." Samui then stomped on Hercule's foot, causing him to grit his teeth in major pain. "Now hold still," she smirked and began beating on him like a punching back, but despite the fact he was supposed go flying by the first punch, he was kept firmly in the same spot by her foot.

"Wow! Mr. Satan isn't going anywhere!" the announcer pointed out as Samui kept punching him with a smirk on her face. By this time, Hercule was on the edge of unconsciousness as his whole body was hurting. She then released his foot then punched him in the gut before sending him up with an uppercut. Samui stepped back as Hercule landed with a hard thud in front of her and she softly kicked him over to the announcer. With her hands in her pockets, she walked off.

"Pathetic."

Chapter 10: Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z Abridged or Naruto; Please support the official release.

Chapter Ten

"Would you slow down?"

"What? No way!" Goku responded to Lazuli, as the group were now in the buffet area. He, Naruto, Vegeta and Brola were eating like the typical Saiyan, though Naruto was going at a bit slower pace than his Saiyan bretheren. "This is some good stuff!"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Piccolo muttered as he sat with Krillin as they watched the Saiyans eat.

"OH! FOOD!" Asura grinned as he walked in with his siblings and Vegeta's kids. "I'm starving!" Asura grinned as he found himself in his mothers lap causing her to grumble. Miya found herself beside her father while Samui stood by her mother.

"You guys did really well," Naruto told his kids though he noticed two were missing. "Hey, where's Trunks and Goten?" he wondered causing Miya to blink and Samui to look around.

"I don't know, they were just with us," Miya hummed to herself before she then noticed Gohan and Videl walk in. "Hey, whose that?" she asked, nudging her father and gesturing to Videl. Naruto looked to where his daughter pointed and gave a chuckle.

"That's Gohan's girlfriend, Videl," he informed making Miya raise an actual brow at this. "She's Hercule's daughter. Speaking of," Naruto turned to Samui and rubbed her head. "Good job kicking that fakes ass princess, couldn't have done it better myself," Naruto grinned while Lazuli smirked.

"You would have killed him dear,"

"Which is why Samui did better than I would've done," Naruto smirked. "Oh hey Gohan, Videl," Naruto chuckled causing Brola and Lazuli to chuckle. As Goku and Krillin interacted with Videl, Naruto looked towards the kids who weren't eating and gave a smile. "You guys must be starving from all that fighting," he then snapped his fingers and the waiters came by. "Can we get another table for the kids?"

"Of course sir," the waiters bowed as they did as ordered. Naruto then glanced to the twins who were getting the cold shoulder from Vegeta, and he frowned lightly before smiling, "Augus, Karasuba," he called gaining their attention. "You guys did really well too. Just a bit more training and focus and I'm sure you'll kick these guys asses in no time,"

"Daddy," Miya grumbled. Asura would have said something but he knew better than to talk with his mouth full. "It's going to take years before Karasuba ever catches up to me," Miya huffed and she got knocked on the head by her father, "Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't be a sore winner Miya," Naruto scolded lightly. "When you see someone try their best, you give them respect, even if they failed. You keep having that attitude and you're going to slip up," Naruto warned causing her to nod slowly in understanding. Naruto nor Vegeta noticed the grateful looks coming from Vegeta's children. "Now go eat,"

"Yes daddy," Miya mumbled as she walked over to the table that was prepared for them. Samui followed her sister while Asura snickered and continued eating while sitting in his mothers lap. Karasuba and Augus joined the table though it was rather quiet over there and Naruto huffed. He would have to get those kids to be friends more than rivals, then glanced to Vegeta who was quiet as well. There was no way Vegeta was going to help with that, maybe he could talk with Masa.

Minutes later, Videl couldn't help but watch in shock as plates piled up more and more on the table, same with the kids table too. It was as if their stomachs were a bottomless pit. She was even more shocked to see Gohan was contributing to it as well, while Lazuli, Krillin and Piccolo just watched. This was not normal.

"Dad, we're out of pasta!"

"Excuse me! More spaghetti please!"

"And bring some more egg rolls while your at it!"

"Oh! And more chicken!"

"Can I please have some more ramen?"

"YEAH RAMEN!"

So not normal.

"Man! I'm so full! If I have to fight one of you, don't punch me in the gut!"

"That's funny Kakarot, cause if I fight you, I'm going straight for the gut!"

"Aww Vegeta!"

"It was okay, but Bulma's cooking is way better," Naruto muttered as he picked his teeth while Asura rode his shoulder. Lazuli gave a snort while Brola chuckled.

"I couldn't tell with you stuffing your face the entire time," Lazuli said causing the kids to snicker and Naruto grumble. "We should go check the draw, see whose fighting who," she suggested. Naruto hummed, that was a good idea, however he gave raised a brow along with Piccolo as there was two people standing before them not too far away. "They're in our way because…"

"No idea," Naruto muttered as he was getting a weird vibe from the two. They were both wearing strange clothing, a big guy and a smaller guy who was floating. The group stopped and the smaller one floated over to them.

"Good afternoon, you wouldn't be Naruto, by any chance would you?" he asked with the blond raising a brow.

"Whose asking?"

"My name is Shin. You're reputation as a great fighter proceeds you, you as well Goku," Shin looked towards the other Saiyan. "I was actually hoping to fight either of you during the tournament," Naruto said nothing in response as he gave the man a blank look that was amazingly similar to Samui's. His kids looked between the two while Shin kept on, "It's not that I'm confident in beating you, not at all. I just wish to have the greatest challenge I can think of, and I know you two are men who understand that,"

"Sure."

"Um okay."

"Well then, it's been an honor," Shin smirked. "And I'm very well looking forward to today's competition," Shin said as he looked between the two. "I've traveled far for this opportunity to meet you in battle. You may even say I'm one of your biggest fans," Shin said with Naruto maintaining his blank expression. "In any case, I'm sure I won't be disappointed. Naruto, may I shake your hand?"

"Daddy," Samui called quietly but Naruto didn't look towards her, even as Brola put her hand on her husbands shoulder. The blond said nothing as he gave a shrug and reached out his hand. Samui frowned as Shin took her fathers hand and shook it, though Naruto raised a brow while Shin hummed.

"Thank you," Shin said after a few moments. "You are as brave as everyone says you are," Shin told him before landing on the ground and bowing. "Good day," with that he left. Naruto gazed after him as the two strangers walked off. Naruto then gave a smirk, then a chuckle.

"What's so funny dad?" Asura wondered as he looked down at his father curiously. Naruto then shook his head before turning to his friends.

"We got ourselves competition guys,"

"Sixteen fighters in all? I sure hope one of them is going to be worth fighting,"

"Oh! You're here!" the announcer greeted upon seeing half of the competitors in the adult tournament. Not to mention he also saw the kids who put up such good fights, though he noticed Goten and Trunks were missing. "Wait a second! Those are your kids?"

"Hm? Yeah," Naruto grinned while Asura gave a matching grin. Miya gave a short bow while Samui gave a small nod as she stood beside her mother. "They did great huh? Maybe next time you'll let them fight with the adults!"

"Oh I'll put in a good word!" the announcer grinned. "Well then, it seems everyone who is supposed to be here, is here now! Should we call in Mr. Satan?" he asked with Samui raising a brow, that guy was still able to fight? However an attendant stepped to the announcer and whispered into his ear. "Okay sure, I guess." He then shrugged and turned to everyone else. "Okay people! I will call your name and you will come up here to draw a ball. The balls you choose will determine your opponent in the match."

"Okay, I don't ask for much. But please please don't make me fight any of my friends," Krillin prayed quietly causing Piccolo to chuckle and smirk at him.

"Krillin, Destiny is not something you can control."

"Hey, never hurts to try. Especially not Goku…or Naruto…or Vegeta…and gods no Brola," Krillin begged as he threw a glance to the beautiful Saiyan woman who was gazing over the rest of the challengers.

"These weaklings are the competition?" Brola grumbled. "Might as well just start me off with Kakarot," Brola huffed with Goku chuckling to himself. However, she did notice the two muscled guys with M's on their heads. "They look interesting," she pointed, with Naruto and Goku looking towards said two.

"Four out of eight are interesting then," Naruto chuckled but he then noticed a costumed fighter and raised a brow. 'What are those two dweebs doing?' he was easily able to tell it was Trunks and Goten and sighed. 'Guess they really wanted to fight in the adults, may as well give them advice,' he then walked over to them causing the two to go stock still and panic. "Calm down, I'm not here to rat you out," he whispered to them. "Just hope you don't fight either of your moms okay? I don't think they will appreciate it,"

"Why are you helping us?" Trunks wondered with Naruto snorting.

"Please, if I really wanted to help you I would teach you the Henge technique, but you're on your own for this one," Naruto chuckled as he walked off with a wave. "Good luck to ya!"

"Mr. Killa?" the announcer called, getting the attention of a muscular black guy who looked to be a MMA fighter. He picked it out a ball, and the announcer nodded, "Number 14 goes to Killa." It didn't take long for the numbers to be grabbed and the matches to be decided.

Krillin vs Brola

Ma Junior (Piccolo) vs Shin

Videl vs Spopovich

Gohan vs Kibito

Mr Satan vs Eighteen

Goku vs Vegeta

Mighty mask vs Killa

Naruto vs Yamu

Krillin was crying as he was facing the very person he hoped not to fight the most. Brola was annoyed she was stuck with Krillin while Naruto was annoyed he was last and going against someone that wasn't Goku or Vegeta. Lazuli however was ecstatic that she was going against that fool Hercule, do a bit more damage than Samui. Goku and Vegeta were both excited, while Piccolo was somewhat anxious about fighting Shin.

"There! We have a full board of fighters! The fighting will commence immediately. I will show you all to the waiting room and I'm sure you know the fighting rules," The announcer chuckled. "The kids are more than welcome to come with you, considering there might not be no seats," the announcer winked to Naruto who chuckled with a nod. He thought about Bulma and hummed, maybe he should bring her down too?

Nah.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to begin!?"

Everyone patiently waited in the waiting room, the kids with Gohan, Videl and Goku as they gazed at the crowd from inside. Vegeta stood with his own kids in silence as he glared at Spopovich and Yamu. Piccolo meditated, as he gauged Shin and Kibito. Lazuli watched in amusement as Krillin somberly prepared for his beating, oh I mean battle. Naruto and Brola were in the back making out heavily, to the point that if anyone looked towards them it would seem as if the two were about to fuck.

"Now! Let the World Martial Arts Tournament begin!" The announcer grinned. "Okay! Lets get our first fighters out into the ring! Krillin and Brola! Come on down!" The announcer said. Krillin gulped as he then turned to his daughter, and he gave her a nervous grin while she looked confused.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Oh nothing sweetie, just…don't pay too much attention okay?" Krillin told her causing her to look even more confused. Why wouldn't she pay attention? Her dad was going to win…wasn't he? Krillin then stood and began walking out, trying to put on a brave front.

Naruto finally released Brola from the kiss which had really got her hot and bothered, "Guess it's time to fight love," he informed and she gave a grumble. "Hey hey now, think about it, if you win, that means we get to fight in the next round," he grinned. Causing her to hum as she looked up at him, "Think positive, okay?"

"You mean when I win," she smirked and Naruto chuckled with a nod. "I'll be back then," Brola kissed him lightly before walking past, affectionately running her hand around her son's head as she passed as he wished her luck. Brola followed Krillin out, and she ignored the hoops and hollering from the male populace, though she did spot Bulma and waved. She then turned to the nervous Krillin and gave a small smirk, "You should give up Krillin. Wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your wife and kid,"

"Y-yeah," Krillin agreed but he shook his head as he spotted Maron who cheered for him in the stands as she sat beside Yamcha, and he could even hear Kisa cheer for him too. "That's what a smart man would do. But I've gotten really dumb over the years! Besides, it's just a friendly competition," Krillin grinned as he got into a stance. "I'm sure I'll do fine,"

"You have heart, I respect that," Brola chuckled as she rolled her shoulders. "If I was the mad woman I was seven years ago, I would have ripped it out," She laughed causing Krillin to sweatdrop. "Lets have a good fight then," Brola grinned as she readied herself.

"Let the match begin!" At this Krillin decided to strike, but Brola blocked it, along with all the other hits he threw. Krillin however continued to try his best to try and overwhelm her, but Brola blocked everyone until he managed to break through, hitting her in the face. Brola blinked and gave a snarl as something in her snapped and she punched Krillin right in the face, causing him to go flying and crash into the wall.

She blinked before blushing in mild embarrassment while Krillin gave a pained laugh as he fell to the ground. "Out of the ring! Krillin is down! Brola is the winner!" Brola huffed before she crossed her arms and walked off, naturally shaking her hips as she did so, making most of the male populace gain heart eyes upon seeing such a fine piece of ass. Brola however stopped and gave a glare, causing them all to freeze before she walked off.

"Wow, mum! You took him out in one punch!" Asura grinned as he ran up to her. Brola gave a small smile and scooped her son up, putting him on her shoulder. Despite her own natural average height, it seemed very natural for Asura to sit on her shoulder with a grin as they walked over to Naruto who gave her a light kiss. However he did notice how grumpy Piccolo seemed to be while Kisa left to go help her father.

"I feel kind of bad," Brola admitted quietly to her husband and Lazuli while Asura had started messing around with Augus. "I was going to let drag out a bit, make him look good in front of his family but then something snapped," she frowned in thought. "I don't know…"

"It's fine," Naruto waved her off causing her to look up at him. "Krillin's been hit way harder than that I'm sure. Sure his pride may be a little damage, but I doubt Kisa or Maron will look at him differently," Naruto smiled. "Hell, if you think about, Krillin is actually the strongest human in the universe," This actually made both women think about it, and couldn't help agree with him. Lazuli was an android, Goku, Vegeta, Brola, Gohan, and Naruto were Saiyans, and Piccolo was a namekian. Krillin was way stronger than Yamcha, and Tien any other human. Which made Naruto's statement true! Krillin was the strongest human in the universe!

"Now for match number 2! And I'm sure this will be a colossal brawl! Ma Junior vs Shin!" hearing this, Shin walked off with Piccolo following after him. Naruto watched stepped away from his wives and stood beside Goku and Vegeta as they looked outside to view the match, a serious look on their faces. Lazuli and Brola raised a brow at their husband who seemed unusually serious, which also gained the attention of his kids.

"I don't get it," Asura admitted as he tilted his head a bit confused. "Is this Shin guy really that much trouble?" he asked his sisters who honestly gave nods and he frowned. He then looked to his father, then to his mothers who seemed to be a bit confused. "If you say so, he doesn't seem to be all that strong to me," he waited for Samui's usual sly retort…but it never came. This was weird.

"Fighters! Let the second match begin!"

Everyone waited for something to happen, but nothing was going on. Both the two were staring each other, which was starting to irritate the audience. "What's wrong with Piccolo? Why won't he fight?" Gohan wondered curiously while Naruto hummed while Vegeta grunted and Goku frowned.

"I'm sorry," Piccolo apologized to the announcer then narrowed his eyes at Shin. "I can't," he shook his head which surprised everyone. Naruto raised a brow as he now focused on Shin, really wanting to know what the hell was with that guy. He knew he was incredibly strong, but for Piccolo to not even try was unheard of! "I forfeit." With that he turned around and walked off.

"Well you heard it! Ma Junior throws away the match! That makes Shin the winner by default!" the announcer told the crowd who weren't very happy considering this was the second forfeit today. Piccolo walked in and Asura ran in front of Piccolo.

"Oi oi! Mr. Piccolo what's with you?!" Asura demanded. "You really can't be scared of that guy can ya? He doesn't look that strong! I mean look at his haircut!" Asura insulted and Naruto couldn't help but see his younger self in his son. If only he had the whisker marks.

Piccolo frowned as he looked at his young friend then glanced to the others before focusing back on Asura. "He's stronger than you can imagine," Piccolo admitted bringing surprise from Goku, Vegeta and Gohan. Naruto however was very curious while Asura seemed confused.

"Now! Lets get on with the third match! Videl vs Spopovich!" not long after saying that the band began to play and the crowd cheered for Videl. Videl gave Gohan a wink which made him blush, something both Naruto and Vegeta caught but said nothing just as Spopovich walked off towards the stage. Naruto however did notice how Shin was glaring at Spopovich before walking past them all and stopping before Piccolo who was waiting for him. "Hey sports fans! Are you ready? It's Videl vs Spopovich! Here we go!" The announcer informed, just as Videl got ready. Miya frowned as she gazed at the two and shook her head slowly.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"BEGIN!"

Videl was crushed, to the point Gohan had gotten enraged and was going to save her. But her loss wasn't outright, as she had put Spopovich on his back three times before she had broken his neck the fourth. But that didn't stop him from shocking the crowd and getting back up then beating her. However before he could kill her, Yamu tells him to stop punishing her and finish the match. So Spopovich tosses her out of the ring, declaring him the winner. As Videl was taken to the medic, Goku left to get some Senzu beans.

When Goku left, Naruto offered to help as well, seeing how he didn't like how Spopovich handled Videl. Besides, he felt that Goku would get distracted and take too long, so he went home to his senzu bean tree and got his own bag, keeping them safe with him. When Naruto had returned, he gave Gohan a senzu bean and he thanked his older brother figure before running off to help Videl.

By the time Goku arrived, Gohan was on the stage. "The hell took you so long?" Naruto grumbled as he looked towards Goku who gave a sheepish chuckle. "You ate didn't you?" Goku scratched the back of his head causing Naruto to shake his head, "Typical. How many senzu beans did you get?" he wondered and Goku held up three fingers. "Three?! You wasted all that time to bring back three Senzu beans!?"

"And this is why we have a tree," Lazuli muttered with Naruto nodding his head in agreement while Goku laughed. However their attention was given to the match, and she raised a brow. "Why aren't they fighting? He's not going to give up is he?"

"I hope not," Samui huffed, she's had enough forfeits today.

"He wants him to become a Super Saiyan," Goku told them with Naruto blinking in surprise then Piccolo stepped forward and called for Gohan who looked back. Piccolo gave an approving nod, so Gohan frowned but nodded. "What is it Piccolo? What's happening out there?"

"I'm not sure Goku, we'll see." Piccolo responded just as Shin walked up to them from behind, making his presence known by saying how it was time.

"You do not need to worry about Gohan, he will be fine," Shin stated. "But no matter what happens, I want you to promise me you'll stay out of the ring," Shin ordered causing Naruto to glare at the guy.

"I don't who the fuck you are mohawk, but I do as I please. If Gohan needs my help, I'm going to help him," Naruto stated with his kids nodding in agreement. Gohan was their big brother after all, there was no way they were just going to sit by as he was being hurt for no reason. "What do you want with him anyway?"

"He wants to see his power," Piccolo responded before he looked towards Naruto. "And Naruto, show him some respect! That is no way to be talking to the Supreme Kai!" Piccolo told him causing shocked looks to come across Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta. Naruto however looked around with a raised brow, he then looked to Brola.

"Am I supposed to be shocked?" Both his wives only shrugged. Naruto then looked towards Piccolo. "I don't give a damn who he is, I know about him, doesn't mean I give a shit," Naruto shrugged. After all, he had constantly badmouthed his superiors, the especially the Sandaime, Godaime and Jiraiya. That was all supposed to change because some ancient Kai was in front of him? Please.

Their attention however was given to Gohan who turning into a Super Saiyan. "Listen, I'm sure the instant Gohan is turned into a Super Saiyan, Spopovich and Yamu will attack him," Supreme Kai told them with Naruto raising a brow. "But you must not try to help him. They may not be aware of it, but Gohan is the one they are searching for. They don't want his life, only his energy."

"Last chance for request," Gohan told Kibito. "Do you want just want to see a Super Saiyan? Or do you want me to take it up a few levels?" Gohan smirked, causing Kibito to look surprised.

"What's that? There are levels beyond a Super Saiyan?" his answer was a nod right before Gohan gave a roar and turned into a Super Saiyan.

"This is a Super Saiyan! This…YAAAH!" Gohan roared as he powered up more, causing the tiles to rise quite a bit. Once he was finished, lightning buzzed around him and he smirked. "Is a Super Saiyan two. If you wanna see the next level well, you're gonna have to make me,"

"This is good enough for now," Kibito nodded to himself, actually impressed. His energy was enormous, far stronger than he expected and there was even more power he was holding back? Amazing. But yet it still didn't compare to what he and Supreme Kai felt all those years ago, even the energy didn't feel the same as if it belonged to someone else. Kibito couldn't help but look towards his master but the first person he saw was Naruto Uzumaki. "Could it be...?" Kibito gasped a bit. Did they have the wrong one?! Was he the one that Kami had chosen?!

"How has his power grown so much?" Vegeta demanded quietly while his children looked a bit confused. Had it really grown that much? And what was he talking about the next level? Could be that Gohan had achieved Super Saiyan Three while he had not?! He then looked towards Goku and Naruto, both who were watching Gohan with small prideful smirks. That proved it! Gohan was holding back!

"He is the strongest fighter in this tournament," Supreme Kai muttered as he gazed at the stage. "However, will it be enough?" he wondered though he caught sight of Kibito's surprised expression as well as the epiphany he had. However he did not speak on it, simply curiously frowned. His attention was given to Spopovich and Yamu who rushed past them headed for Gohan who was not on the defense. "Yah!" The Kai yelled as he released telekinetic powers, holding Gohan still.

"What the hell?" Naruto blinked as he looked towards Gohan then the Kai. "What did you do?! Let him go!" Naruto roared as he moved but Piccolo got in his way. "Move!"

"We have to listen to the Su-UGH!" Piccolo grunted as Naruto kneed him in the stomach and pushed him out of the way. Naruto ran towards Gohan ready to flash to the young man he saw as his younger brother as he was being drained. However before he could he found he couldn't move.

"I told you, you must stay back!" Supreme Kai told Naruto as he held the Saiyan and his family who were struggling as well. Naruto snarled at the Kai and surprised him when the man turned into a Super Saiyan. His control nearly slipped but he held tight, "Gohan is in no danger! They just want his energy!"

"I don't give a damn!" Naruto snapped as he watched Gohan power down as his energy was being taken by the chuckling duo. "They're dead!" Naruto growled as he began to power up some more. "And then you're next, Supreme Kai," Naruto spat at him, then Naruto noticed how Goku wasn't moving, but not because he was being held back. "Goku! Do something!"

"Gohan's fine," Goku told him as he had a serious expression. "If he was in any real danger, I would be the first out there, you know that," Goku told his best friend who frowned and looked away towards Gohan. As his energy continued to be sapped, the device the two were using was glowing brightly, illuminating the entire area. There was a flash of light, and once it faded, the two were gone, leaving Gohan on the ground.

"Okay, they're gone, now let me go!" Naruto ordered but Supreme Kai shook his head. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because Kibito doesn't need your help with Gohan," the Kai answered. "Now, I must follow them and find out where they are taking Gohan's power," this surprised them while Goku questioned him. "I would appreciate your help, but I will understand if you wish to stay here. But I must go," with that he left. Soon enough Naruto and his family were freed from the control and the blond powered down a bit.

"I'm going with him," Naruto stated, earning surprised looks from his family. "I need to find out what the hell is going on around here," Naruto muttered with Goku nodding in agreement.

"Ragh! I know what you're doing Kakarot! You trying to skip out on our next match aren't you?" Vegeta demanded as he stepped up to Goku. While they argued Naruto turned to his family and Brola crossed her arms.

"I'm going with you, the kids are staying here with Eighteen," She told him causing Naruto to frown. "Don't give me that look, I'm bored and need some entertainment. I'm going whether you like it or not,"

"Ugh fine."

"Dad we're coming too!" Asura said but all three parents shook their heads. "Aw but why not?"

"Too dangerous. Now isn't the time to argue," Naruto told his kids with Miya being the only one who understood. "You got this?" he asked Lazuli who nodded her head. Naruto nodded himself before he kissed her lightly, then took off. "Videl, give this to Gohan, he should feel better," Naruto told the girl as he tossed her a senzu bean. She nodded and ran to her fallen friend.

"You be careful out there love," Lazuli told him and he gave her a wink before he looked to the others.

"You coming or not Goku?" Naruto asked as he and Brola flew off. Krillin, Piccolo also joined him with Goku and Vegeta following behind. It didn't take them very long to meet up with Supreme Kai and Naruto fought the urge to hit him. "Oi!" he called getting the Kai's attention. "You owe us an explanation bub!"

"I'm glad you decided to come, and thank you," Supreme Kai told them. "Without all of your help, I'm afraid I would not be able to defeat them," he told them which caused Naruto's eyes to narrow while Goku looked surprised. "It's not Spopovich and Yamu that concern me. It's the Wizard controlling them,"

"Wait…like magic?" Naruto asked with the Kai nodding his head. "That's rich," Naruto chuckled. "So what kind of magic we talking? Harry Potter, Fairy Tail? Oh I know! Bibibi Babidi Boo!" Naruto laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yes that exactly,"

"Excuse me?"

Chapter 11: Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z Abridged or Naruto; Please support the official release.

Chapter Eleven

"So…let me get this straight…you're not joking about Bibidi Babidi Buu?"

"For the fifteenth time, no!"

"Okay I'm sorry, but does anyone else not see the humor in this? Like, really?!" Naruto laughed while Brola rolled her eyes at her husband. "Okay okay," Naruto wiped his eye. "So, we track down those bitches, we blow them the fuck up, then we blow up Buu before he can wake up, right?"

"That's the plan,"

"Finally! Something that can actually go right," Naruto huffed as he shook his head. "Because I gotta say, the last time we decided to be True Saiyans and relish a challenge, Earth could have been blown up,"

"But you were a Super Saiyan Four, there was no way…"

"Yeah, that's why I said could've," Naruto smirked. "But if I wasn't here then who…"

"Gohan."

"Gohan."

"Gohan."

"Gohan."

"Fuck you all,"

"Any time," Brola winked at her mate who chuckled and kissed her cheek. She then looked to Supreme Kai, "So this Boo thing, what makes it so powerful despite blowing up some planets? I've blown up a few planets in my time, and I still got beat." Brola glanced to Naruto to see if he would say something but he didn't…he was a smart husband.

"At the moment, it's not Majin Buu, we should be wary of, it's Babadi," Supreme Kai told them. "His strength lies in his magic. One of his tricks allows him to harness the evil that exists in the hearts of Yamu and Spopovich, and thereby control their actions," Supreme Kai informed. "Imagine if someone truly powerful came under his spell?" They all simply frowned but kept up anyway, in fact speeding up. Soon enough they entered the rocky area, and Gohan along with Kibito caught up. Once they greeted him, they powered on, staying a little behind the two they were tailing. "Look their landing," Supreme Kai pointed out. "This is odd, we've searched this entire area before,"

Despite this they landed, taking cover behind a mountain. Naruto gazed silently as he studied the area while he and everyone else suppressed their energy. Soon he along with the others spotted the white ship that was miles ahead. They then saw a third person with Yamu and Spopovich, but were told it wasn't Babidi. "Oi, you maybe think he buried his ship underground?" this caused the two kai's to look curiously. "The dirt has been dug up, see?"

"It's so obvious," Supreme Kai grumbled. "This means that Babidi had learned Kibito and I followed him here to Earth. Otherwise there would be no reason for him to hide his ship," Kai figured with Piccolo suggesting they attack now. After all the more time they wasted, the more time was given to the enemy to resurrect Majin Buu.

"I second that," Naruto spoke up. However Supreme Kai said they would bide their time because Babidi would release Buu outside the ship. "Sounds like your making assumptions there pal. And considering I got a family to get back too…" he however paused when he saw someone come out and the two bowed. Naruto raised a brow as he saw some floating alien lima bean and a tall muscular red skinned guy in blue. "Who are they?"

"T-that's Babidi and…and…"

"And what, spit it out!" Vegeta demanded.

"D-dabura! The Demon King!" Supreme Kai told them. "The Demon world is a shadow land, corresponding to this one. While you may be the strongest fighters in this one, he is the strongest fighter in that world. He is the King!"

"Uh guys, I'm starting to feel a little bit outclassed here!" Krillin expressed nervously. "I mean I'll still help out if you think you need me, but why don't I uh, take the little guy?"

"You fool, the little guy is Babidi," Vegeta grumbled causing Krillin to blink in surprise. "Which means he's actually the strongest, how interesting."

"So, if this Dabura guy is under Babidi's spell and he's so strong," Naruto rolled his eyes. "What makes us immune from falling under his spell?" he questioned, with Brola chuckling to herself. And he wondered where the kids got their arrogance from.

"A Wizard seeks out the evil desires in a person's heart," Kibito expressed to them. "Once discovered, he manipulates them and enhances them. Ultimately uses them to control," Kibito stated with Piccolo looking rather surprised. "Once Babidi enters a persons heart, the process is basically complete. All he needs is to find a trace of evil to bring someone under his power. Only those of innocent hearts and free of desires like us have a chance of fighting him successfully," Naruto hummed as he glanced to Vegeta then turned to Kai who grumbled to himself.

"Surely the Supreme Kai isn't afraid, is he?" Naruto taunted with Vegeta snickering to himself as he fist pounded Naruto. Supreme Kai simply glared at Naruto before looking away and the blond scoffed. "Fine, stay up here and cower if you want. But I'm taking them on, I got a family to get back too. Vegeta, Brola?" he asked and the two nodded as they started floating again but he was stunned when he watched Spopovich bulge up then blow up.

"Ew, I didn't mean literally." Yamu then began to fly off but he was killed next by the other minion. "Wow, nice shot," Naruto commented while everyone watched in actual surprise and shock. "What? You can't really be surprised, I mean he is evil ain't he? That's what evil people do. They use people, then kill them when they are no longer of use. Something I would do if I was evil…less screw ups in the future, but I'm not so…" Naruto then frowned. "Oh and they found us by the way,"

"How do you know?"

"Think about who we followed, and now Dabura is going to kill us," Naruto scowled as Dabura suddenly appeared before Kibito and erased him with an energy wave the next moment. "Shit he's fast!" Naruto pointed out before he lunged at Dabura who dodged his attack and Vegeta along with Goku followed by Dabura managed to block them. As he blocked he then spat at Krillin.

"Look out!" Supreme called but it was too late as it hit Krillin. "Oh no!" the Kai gasped, just as Piccolo launched himself at Dabura who spat on him as well. "I should have warned them!"

"That's so nasty!" Naruto roared as he punched Dabura in the face, sending the demon to the ground. Naruto was about to finish Dabura off when he heard Krillin begin screaming and looked towards his friend who was turning to stone, Piccolo too. "Krillin! Piccolo!" Naruto then growled as he looked towards Kai then Dabura who fled towards the ship. "You bastard! Get back here!" Naruto roared as he blasted off after the demon king.

"Naruto wait!" Supreme Kai called but the blond ignored him while Brola chased after her husband. Soon enough the other three Saiyans followed and Supreme Kai grumbled before following them inside. "They're all fools,"

Upon reaching the ship, Naruto dove inside without a care, and they followed. "I'm going to kill Dabura, then I'm going to kill Babidi, then after that I'm going to destroy Buu," Naruto growled to seemingly no one. When they reached the ground, he raised a brow upon seeing the inside while the others landed as well. "There's no one here."

"That looks like a door," Brola pointed just as Supreme Kai entered. "So you showed up after all, huh?"

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into," Supreme Kai scolded causing Naruto to wave him off.

"Whose fault is that huh? I bet you knew Dabura's lugies could turn his victims to stone, didn't mention that now did ya?!" Naruto growled at Kai while Goku held him back. "Thanks to you Krillin and Piccolo are stuck like that till I'm assuming we kill that red bastard. You're lucky I have more important things on my list or I'd kick your ass," Naruto scoffed as he looked around. "Now which way is to those idiots?"

Vegeta noticed Brola shift uncomfortably a bit, and raised a brow, "What's with you?" he wondered. She couldn't have been anxious could she? Her the Legendary Super Saiyan?!

"Naruto is so sexy when's mad," she muttered quietly in response causing Vegeta to look at her wide eyed before looking away with an embarrassed blush. He really didn't need to know that. Their attention was given to a strange sound and the looked up to see the door was closing.

"Once inside this ship, there is no way out," Supreme Kai told them. "Our only hope of escape now is to destroy Babidi." Naruto rolled his eyes while Vegeta smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll just blow this place into oblivion,"

"No you wont!" Supreme Kai told him. "A sudden shock could accidentally set Majin Buu free!"

"Too bad shorty!" Naruto frowned as he crossed his arms. "We're only in this mess because you and the other Kai's didn't have the balls to destroy Buu when you should have. Step back and let us handle it now. This is our planet, we get to decide what we do,"

"You arrogant…" Supreme Kai was shut off when Brola suddenly stepped to her husband and pulled him down for a fierce lustful kiss. The others were quite surprised as Naruto soon gave into the kiss to temporarily settle the fire in his wife's loins. "Um…is this really the time for that?" the married couple ignored him, the kiss lasting for several more moments before Brola pulled away and gave him a look he knew all to well.

We'll settle this later.

Before anyone could say anymore, their attention was given to the door that opened before them, the alien that killed Yamu stepping to them. "Welcome fellow warriors, you've arrived at stage one. I am Pui-pui," the alien smirked.

"It's about time someone showed up," Gohan grumbled as he rolled his neck. "So, what's stage one?"

"Master Babidi is at the bottom level of this ship," Pui told them. "We are currently at the top level, also known as stage one. And there is now way of getting down to him unless you defeat the warrior that appears at each stage," Pui continued. "You need not worry yourself about getting to stage two, because the first warrior you have to face is unfortunately me," Pui-pui began laughing right before he was vaporized.

"He talked too much," Vegeta grumbled while Supreme Kai looked really surprised. "C'mon, lets finish this. The sooner we end this the sooner I can have my match with Kakarot," Vegeta said as he took the lead, Naruto and Brola following after him. Goku and Gohan chuckled as they passed Supreme Kai who was still in surprise.

They then entered the next stage and Goku grinned, "My turn! My turn!" he stated as he began to stretch. Naruto rolled his eyes as he stood off to the side making out with an aggressive Brola, while the others ignored the couple. "I sure hope he is going to be tough enough for me!" Several minutes passed, and there was still no sign of an enemy approaching, "Hey! Get out here!" Goku pouted.

"Argh, why don't we just blast through the door and get to the bottom already?" Vegeta demanded impatiently.

"We can't do that! He may not be at full power, but the slightest shock might free Majin Buu! We can't…"

"Let that happen, yadda yadda," Naruto grumbled as he and Brola finally stopped making out and rejoined the group. "Gods, you've said it like a thousand times already," he waved him off.

"You know, I'm starting to think this Majin Buu isn't really a threat, same thing with that Demon king," Brola scoffed as she crossed her arms under her bust. Her lust for her husband was satisfied for now, but she was positive the first thing she was going to do after this whole thing was ride him until he turned to a Super Saiyan 10. God damn she needed a new pair of panties right now.

"What?" Supreme blinked, as he gazed at her. "No you can't be serious! You won't fight them?"

"Well why should we?" Vegeta spoke up while Brola gave a nod. "She is the Legendary Super Saiyan and I'm Prince Vegeta. From what I've seen of Dabura so far, I see no reason to be so afraid of him. So what his spit turns you into stone? I'll break his jaw before he can," Vegeta huffed.

"Yeah, you're friend Kibito was careless, and slow," Brola added. Supreme Kai looked astonished between the two, then glanced to Naruto who seemed just as bored if the blank look on his face was any indication. But in reality he was simply groping Brola's fat ass and fingering her through her pants which made her tense a bit, while she fought down her blush.

"Do you agree with them Goku?" Supreme Kai wondered.

"Yeah, Vegeta and Brola are right," Goku nodded. "Dabura's not that tough, if it was say several years ago, we might be a bit afraid of him. But then again we still had Naruto who is pretty damn good as a fighter," Goku shrugged. "About seven years ago we fought this guy named Cell, which was tough until Naruto stopped toying with him and took him out with about three moves," Goku grinned. "Or was it four?"

"Two,"

"Yeah, I counted two," Gohan agreed with his mentor. "Don't worry Supreme Kai, we got this," Gohan smiled while the Kai looked at them all in shock. He couldn't believe it! Were these Super Saiyans really that strong? He then looked to Gohan and hummed quietly. It was difficult to restrain Gohan's movements, but it was extremely difficult to restrain Naruto's even before he had restrained the Uzumaki family. He was also sure that might not have been their full power.

"Hey! Get out here now!" Goku yelled. "Let's go! I'm ready to fight!" just as he said that the door began to open and from it a large monster walked out as it growled at them. "Ygah! What is that thing?!" Goku wondered as the beast roared at them. The beast stepped towards them continuing to growl.

"Oh yummy! Who do I eat first?!"

"I can't believe it's this guy," Goku grumbled. "Sure he's big, but he kind of looks dumb to me," Goku sighed.

"I know that creature. It's Yakon, he's one of the fiercest creatures in the universe, and he is extremely strong," Supreme Kai said with Brola and Vegeta glancing to him while Gohan hummed. "I don't think Goku will be able to beat him on his own," hearing this made Vegeta snort.

"Kakarot fight him already," Brola ordered and the man nodded before he threw a punch at Goku and the two began to fight in the air with Goku avoided each and every attack. "I really should just blow him up,"

"Yeah, but then Goku will complain, and he'll give me a headache and ugh, not worth it," Naruto shook his head with Brola chuckling. The two fighters then landed on the ground with Goku's shirt sliced up a bit. "Can you speed this along Goku? We got a tournament to return to ya know?"

"That's right Kakarot! Hurry up!" Vegeta snapped in agreement.

"I hear ya," Goku nodded with a frown. "Never let me have any fun," he grumbled. He then looked at the claws and hummed, "I better watch it. One slip and those claws could tear me in two," he mused.

"Can you hear me Yakon?" a voice said through the intercom. "Listen to me, you're doing well my father's monster. I'm proud of you, do you know that?" Babidi praised. "With your help Majin Buu will be resurrected sooner than expected! And I have a treat for you that will have finish off these intruders quickly. How would you like to visit your favorite planet? The planet of darkness! Would you like that my pet?" Babidi asked.

Suddenly everything became dark, which surprised all of them. They really couldn't see a thing while Yakon laughed. "Hey what happened? Who turned off the lights? It's so dark in here!"

"Welcome to the planet of darkness!" Yakon laughed. "You're scratching your head, aren't you?" Yakon said as he gazed at Goku, who was indeed scratching his head. "You can't see me! But I can see you!"

"Yakon was born in this place. A far place in the universe where no light can reach it," Supreme Kai informed them. "It's why it's called the planet of darkness," with that said Yakon attacked, hoping to eat the orange man. However he was surprised when Goku was able to avoid him, then smash him into the ground. Yakon dug himself underground and came out looking for Goku but no sign of him. Goku appeared behind him then beat him on the head, sending him crashing down to the ground. Yakon ran around, hoping to get the drop on Goku from behind but ducked then delivered a kick to his face. "Can any of you tell whats going out there?"

"Yes, Kakarots winning," Brola supplied. "Seems this so called monster is struggling to even land a hit. He doesn't need to see, he can sense the beasts energy. We all can," Brola enlightened. "But if you need a light, little Kai then watch," Brola smirked just as Goku turned Super Saiyan. Yakon gazed in surprise before he began to laugh, which is Goku noticed, wondering why he was so calm.

They raised brows, when Yakon started eating the light, as well as Goku's energy. By the time Yakon was done, Goku was back to normal. "Yakon is a creature that eats light energy. Goku is a Super Saiyan, the energy he is emitting is like a delicacy to him!" The Kai informed them. "Goku! Don't become a Super Saiyan! He will eat your energy!" Supreme Kai warned.

"That energy! I've never had it before! It was so tasty! Give me some more! Give some more of it now!" Yakon ordered as he rubbed his belly. Hearing this, Goku smirked and became Super Saiyan again. "Hahaha! I'm going to make a meal out of you! Now come to me!"

"Why is he doing it again?"

"Goku has a plan, just watch," Naruto told Supreme Kai. Yakon began feeding again and Goku smirked as he simply stood still and powered himself up even more, giving Yakon more to feed. "I see what you're doing Goku," Naruto smirked as he saw Yakon's belly bulge. Once it was too much, Yakon exploded. "He overstuffed himself,"

"With energy to spare," Vegeta muttered. "Interesting," he grumbled before they followed Goku to the next floor. They all went to the next stage and waited for something to happen though Vegeta had a frown on his face as he glanced to Goku. 'So he too has pushed his limits as a Super Saiyan even further? How did this escape me?! Damn it! Whose next, Brola?!'

The group waited for what felt like forever, which was actually only thirty minutes or so. Both Vegeta and Brola were getting very testy, "Who the hell do they think they are keeping us waiting for so long?! C'mon!" Vegeta snapped while Gohan stood in front, as it was his time to battle.

"I wonder who they are going to send out next," Gohan hummed as he was excited. "This feels like a game show or something!" Gohan grinned while Goku smiled from behind.

"I can't wait to see your skills in action son," Goku said, earning a look from Gohan and Supreme Kai. "Though it was Naruto who did it, I'm pretty sure you would have defeated Cell, and you were just a boy!" Goku grinned. "Now you're all grown up!"

"I doubt he has been really serious with his training," Vegeta scoffed causing them to look towards him. "He's been to busy in school and going on dates," Vegeta mocked before he looked towards Gohan. "Unless I'm wrong and you've been training in between classes or during P.E or something," Vegeta smirked. "Maybe he is really the strongest one here!"

"Go ahead, Gohan. Show him," Naruto allowed causing the young man to blink. "I mean Vegeta hasn't been around like me and your dad. Why don't you show him the fruits of your training? It might be a little overkill, but the way we've handled everything so far, I don't see why not?" Naruto shrugged while Gohan blinked.

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah son! Go ahead!"

Both Brola and Vegeta looked between the two then to Gohan curious. Gohan gave a grin with a nod as he rolled his neck. "Alright! Once my opponent shows up! I'll do it!" Gohan nodded before their attention was given to the door as it began to open. Once they realized who it was, Naruto gave a small smirk.

"Oh yeah, do it."

"Right."

"I must say I'm impressed," Dabura spoke. "Beating Yakon and going to stage three is far beyond what any other mortal has managed to do. Yes it was quite unexpected indeed," Dabura chuckled. "So now you must face me! Which means you will progress no further."

"Your boss must be nervous if he's going to send out his number one fighter," Brola snorted. "Why doesn't he come out himself huh? He's too scared?" Brola taunted with a sneer and the Kai looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Let's dispense with the idle talk, I would prefer if you just attack," Dabura waved her off. "All of you together,"

"Now wait just a minute!" Gohan spoke up. "Dad and Vegeta got a turn, so now it's my turn! I'm doing this by myself, besides it's show and tell time, and I have a lot to show," Gohan smirked as he stepped into a horse stance. "Just wait there," Gohan said as he instantly turned Super Saiyan. Gripping his fists, he began to power up and he gave a grin, "Yah!" he roared, causing lightning to surround him, while his hair got sharper.

Dabura had a smirk on his own face, though he raised a brow as Gohan began to power himself up even further. Naruto and Goku watched with proud eyes while Brola and Vegeta were completely surprised as Gohan continued, causing the room to go crazy a bit. Neither saiyan wanted to admit it, but Gohan was actually…stronger than them?! They watched helplessly as Gohan's hair began to grow longer and his muscles bugled a bit as continued to power up, going further and further until he reached…

Super Saiyan Three.

Chapter 12: Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z Abridged or Naruto; Please support the official release.

Chapter Twelve

Dabura stood no chance.

He never did.

Gohan was mercilessly toying and beating Dabura like a he was a punching bag. Each hit Gohan struck was as if a foot was smashed into Dabura's face repeatedly. The boy was faster than him, if Dabura blinked he missed him. He was so endurable to the point that hitting him started to hurt Dabura. He was also stronger than him to the point Dabura wondered why he hadn't been killed yet.

Why? Because Dabura was the toy Gohan had been wanting since he had become a Super Saiyan Three all those years ago under the guidance of Naruto's training. The blond had made sure that Gohan didn't slack up on his training despite it being a time of peace. Then one day, he decided to push Gohan to the next level. The intent was Super Saiyan two, but instead, he turned to a Super Saiyan three and had been training with it for so long.

However, he kept his transformation a secret from everyone else besides Naruto and his father. Even Piccolo didn't know, why? It was supposed to be a surprise. And boy was it, if the looks on Vegeta and Brola's faces are any indication. With a smirk, he returned to beating on Dabura who was trying to find the best way to escape since defeating Gohan was out of the picture.

Vegeta and Brola? They weren't only shocked. They were enraged. Why were they enraged? Because while Gohan and most likely Kakarot could become Super Saiyan three's, with Naruto even surpassing that, they were still stuck at the second level of a Super Saiyan. Neither of them could go further, to push past their limits. They worked with Naruto the hardest, each of them individually to push past their own barriers, but it was useless. For seven years, it felt as if they had been stagnate! Brola felt she hadn't moved since being defeated by Naruto, because every time they sparred, she never won once. Vegeta was in the same boat as her, hell he still had yet to fight against Kakarot!

Why were they so weak? Brola was furious because even though she loved her husband more than anything, it's always been her goal to defeat him. To be better than her rival who had tamed the monster that she was. He was the obstacle she desired to overcome! And here he was, he himself a Super Saiyan Four and training another to be a Super Saiyan Three while she still had some trouble controlling her Legendary mode as a Super saiyan two. How could she let this happen? Had she gotten soft? Did having a child and a family actually make her weaker? Was that it? Did she not have enough rage and anger to really fuel her power? To make her stronger? This couldn't be possible! This simply could not be possible!

Vegeta's thoughts were along the same lines, this simply couldn't be happening. Gohan, the son of Kakarot and student of Naruto was actually stronger than him? The Prince of all Saiyans?! There was no way! No way! He had been training for seven years straight! Twelve hours a day, everyday for seven years! And he still had yet even come close to a surpassing the stage he was at as a Super Saiyan. How could this be?!

"This hurts," Dabura grumbled as he crawled out of a mountain. He then took notice of the rage that was rolling off of both Brola and Vegeta and he hummed. "I see…" he chuckled to himself. 'Lord Babidi,' he called mentally.

'Dabura! What the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you losing?!'

'This boy is much stronger than I originally thought milord! I actually might not last long. But I wanted to inform you of two prospects,' Dabura informed mentally as he began to stand while Gohan floated before him with crossed arms and a smirk. 'The woman, and the short one. The evil in their hearts, it's there! Use it sire,' Dabura had to cut the line as Gohan went back to beating his ass.

However before Gohan laid a finger on him, he was surprised when the stage went back to the ship. Quickly, Dabura fled, "Hey! Get back here!" Gohan ordered but Dabura went down the elevator anyway. "Damn it, I wasn't finished," Gohan grumbled before he calmed down, and returned to his normal form. "Man, that was quite fun. Hey sensei, you got a senzu bean?"

Naruto nodded as he handed Gohan a Senzu bean as well as Goku. The two ate them and their energy returned. "I wonder what he left for," Naruto hummed as he tapped his chin. "Maybe we should find out, I'm tired of waiting," Naruto then looked to Gohan. "Gohan don't toy with prey so much, it will cost you."

"Cost you? Cost you?!" Vegeta snapped as he glared at Gohan. "We could have this over and done with if you had just quit fooling around and finished Dabura! But no! Gohan had to play with his new toy and waste more time than we should have!" Vegeta snarled. "You may be strong brat, a Super Saiyan three, but there is a time and a place for everything and my time is not it!" Vegeta snapped.

"It's brute strength that determines the outcome of a battle! Not toying around until you become bored! Didn't you learn anything from Naruto when he defeated Cell?!" he snarled. "The mightiest survive and the weak perish!" Vegeta growled at Gohan as he was now in front of him. "And did you forget about your Krillin and Piccolo?! Do you know why they are stone? Because they are weak! Is that the fate you want for yourself?! Caught off guard because you were toying around?!" Vegeta demanded. "Tsk, Garden statues! If they're lucky someone will make a bird bath out of them!"

Hearing this made Gohan frown as he started to think Vegeta was right. He had been toying with Dabura. He should have ended it, but he wanted to show off and let loose after so long of peace. Granted Vegeta had been known to show off and toy himself, but when it came time to kill he wasted no time doing it. He actually could have destroyed Dabura after the first few minutes. If Vegeta had fought Dabura, he would have ended him. Then Krillin and Piccolo wouldn't be statues anymore.

"Oh c'mon Vegeta, lighten up. Gohan didn't know Dabura was going to run off," Goku said with a careless shrug which annoyed Brola. "I'm sure he would have ended him quickly if he knew,"

"Quit making excuses for him Kakarot!" Brola snapped at the man, surprising Naruto a bit from her sudden rage. "You are as soft as he is Kakarot!" Brola accused with a point. "And I'm tired of playing around! Vegeta is right! We spent too much time here! I don't give a damn about Dabura, Babidid or this Majin Buu! I'm going to put an end to this now!" Brola scoffed as she created a green energy blast, aiming it at the ground.

"Brola, babe," Naruto called, trying to calm her down but she shrugged him off. "Babe listen I know…"

"You know?! You know what huh? You know how bored I have been standing around here watching these idiots fight? How annoying it's been hearing this stupid Kai open his mouth? How tired I am of waiting?! You know right?! Back off Naruto or I'll aim this at you instead!" Brola snapped at her husband who was really surprised by her outburst. "No more waiting! No more weak hearted excuses! I'm taking control of this show and ending it! Starting with this damn ship! Blowing it to Kingdom Come!"

"Agreed!" Vegeta grinned as he too readied an energy blast.

"Wait! That might do us more harm than good!"

"If you blow up the ship now, you'll most certainly revive Buu!" Supreme Kai stated agreeing with Goku. "You can't even dream of Buu's power! If that monster is released it will be the end of this planet! Earth will be reduced to space ash!"

"Didn't I just say I don't give a damn about Buu?! Why are you still talking?!" Brola demanded as she pointed the blast towards a stunned Supreme Kai. Naruto however stood in front of Brola, blocking the Kai while Goku grabbed Vegeta's own hand. "The hell? Naruto move out of my way or get blasted!"

"Blast me then," Naruto glared at her, which sent shivers down her spine. "This has gone far enough Brola. I don't know what's with you, but I don't like it. I get your irritated, I really do. And I don't like this Kai more than you do, trust me. But if this damn Kai is that scared of Buu, and there is a chance this thing might destroy our home, why risk it?" Naruto wondered causing her to snarl. "Why risk our family? Our children?" he questioned softly and Brola frowned as she thought of her babies, especially Asura.

Brola then huffed before she called off the energy and turned away with a scowl as did Vegeta. "Fine! Whatever you say then," Brola grumbled angrily. Naruto gave a small sigh, as he gazed at his beautiful wife, wondering what had her so upset. He then looked to the Kai.

"Now I want to know is why he ran away," he stated with Supreme Kai nodding in agreement.

"Yes, it doesn't make sense. Sure he was getting beaten but…" Kai then frowned as he noticed Vegeta suddenly growl as he gripped his pain. Brola did as well as she fell to her knees. "What is…oh no!" it suddenly made sense now!

"Brola! Brola what's going? Babe speak to me!" Naruto demanded from his wife as she shook her head with screaming in pain, Vegeta doing the same with Goku and Gohan trying to figure out what was going on. "Brola!"

"Get out my head!" Brola demanded as she suddenly turned Super Saiyan. Her jaw were clenched. Vegeta paced around painfully as he held his head while Brola gripped her skull. "Get it out! Get it out! Get OUT!" she screamed loudly her power bursting from her body as she began to enter her Legend mode.

"You must fight it! You can't let him win!" Supreme Kai advised the two Saiyans while Brola was steady transforming and Vegeta too began to transform, turning into a Super Saiyan. "That's it! Resist! Fight it!" The Kai guided but it was becoming to difficult and painful for both Saiyans as Brola's power began to steadily rise and rise and rise as she screamed to the heavens. It was amazing that the ship hadn't collapsed while she floated in the air. "Vegeta! No! You've changed! You're not that way anymore! Babidi has no claim over you!" Supreme Kai said before turning to Brola.

Naruto then grabbed the Kai, slamming him against the wall, "What is happening? What is going on with my wife! Answer me damn it!" Naruto demanded as he gripped the collar of the Kai. However the Kai ignored him as he focused on Brola who was ascending past her Legend state.

"Brola you must calm down! You are not alone anymore! You have a family! Children! A husband!" Kai tried but Brola simply screamed more as her pupils had completely vanished while her hair started to grow longer. "You've changed! Brola please stop! You'll destroy us all!" he continued but it was no use. While Naruto punched the wall besides Kai's head.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"Babidi is trying to take over their minds! He wants to enslave them, so they will do whatever he wants!"

"How do we help her?!"

"They struggle because their hearts aren't pure! There is nothing we can do but support them and try to get them to see reason! Knocking them unconscious won't work, it will only make it worse!" Naruto scowled as he walked over to Brola and floated up to her and held her as best he could.

"Sweetheart, I'm here okay? I won't let Babidi take you away from me! Not away from your family!" Naruto told her as tears fell from her eyes. "The past is the past love, do not let it control you,"

"Naru I….GYYAAAAAAHHH!" Brola couldn't say anymore as her power continued to explode, blowing Naruto back and hitting the wall pretty hard. He grunted as he watched his wife who was now surrounded by her powerful lime green aura, her fists clenched as she floated in her Legend form, a full Super Saiyan three with an M fading onto her forehead.

Naruto watched in horror as his wife's power continued to sky rocket to levels he's never felt before. He didn't even pay any attention to Vegeta who was on the same boat, though on a lesser scale. He didn't even notice that the entire ship was shaking violently, the room nearly destroyed from the sheer power that Brola possessed. It was a monstrous power, it was terrible, they couldn't even approach it. "Brola…" he called softly as Brola's power stopped for the moment and along with Vegeta, the two began to laugh an insane laugh that would resonate with Naruto forever. "Brola no…"

The blond blinked as he and everyone found themselves center stage at the Martial arts stadium. Eyes were on them, as the audience became confused while Majin Brola stood beside Majin Vegeta. The two Saiyans gazed hatefully at their new enemies who were gazing around. Naruto gained a heavy frown as he stood up and dusted himself off, gazing at Brola who had her insane gaze focused on him. "We have to get these two out of here," Naruto told Goku who gave a nod of understanding.

"Excuse me gentlemen and lady," the announcer spoke up. "The championship has already been concluded. You all look very strong, but there's always next year," he told them.

"We're just here for a little exhibition match," Vegeta smirked and the announcer noticed Goku.

"Hey Goku! I didn't see you back there! I'm afraid you and your friends arrived a little bit too late," the announcer stated as he walked past Vegeta who seemed to get annoyed.

"Look out!" Goku informed as Vegeta blew up his power, blasting the announcer back but he was caught by Gohan while Lazuli was nearly blown off the stage. Naruto was about to move when he saw both Vegeta and Brola gain a look of annoyance.

"I wont! My goal is to fight Kakarot!" Vegeta said while Brola growled in agreement, though she had another prize in mind. "The others are nothing!" he then turned around to face Goku and pointed at him. "It's time Kakarot! Then after I'm done with you, Naruto is next!" Vegeta spat as he glared at the blond Saiyan whose eyes were on Brola.

"You, Rival…will be my victim!" Brola sneered as she created an energy ball then fired it to the side, surprising Naruto and Goku. Vegeta then fired his own energy wave, and as a result from the two offending attacks. The entire audience was down to a quarter of it's population. "Fight me or more people die! I'll blow up this planet! Rival!"

"Brola…" Naruto snarled as he gripped his hands. "I love you…but you've gone too far!" Naruto yelled at her as he instantly turned into a Super Saiyan two. Brola grinned as Naruto glared at her, "What if…what if our kids were apart of that crowd?! What if Asura was there?!"

"None of that matters Rival!" Brola snarled which actually shocked Naruto and Lazuli who was listening. "If he wasn't strong enough to avoid it then he doesn't deserve to live then!" Brola scoffed and Naruto looked at her with nothing but hurt in his eyes. He then looked down, his hair overshadowing his eyes. "Now fight me Rival!" Brola snarled as she created more energy.

"Fine," Naruto said quietly as he walked towards Brola and put his hand on her shoulder. "Goku…handle this." Naruto ordered right before he disappeared using instant transmission. When they reappeared, Brola looked around to see they were in some kind of desolate wasteland with mountains and such and she looked up to see stars.

Naruto stepped back a bit as he gazed at her. "We are far from Earth, so you won't hurt anyone ever again," Naruto told her and she smirked. "Did you, really mean that? About our son?" Naruto asked quietly and Brola gave a sneer, giving him his answer. The blond's frown deepened as he rose a hand and wiped away a tear. "I see. Well then," Naruto's power slowly began to rise,

"You're one of my best friends Brola, my wife," he started as he looked at the ground. "I want to save you, so we can be a family again. But…the last time I tried to save my best friend, instead of protecting what was precious, I died." Naruto slowly shook his head as he slowly looked to Brola. "I won't make the same mistake again. I will protect my son and the rest of my family from you, even if you are their mother…"

"How sweet," Brola snorted as she then pointed at him. "That's not going to make me change my mind Rival! Enough talk! Time to fight! Don't hold back!" She snarled and Naruto frowned as he unwrapped his tail from around his waist. As his power steadily rose, it suddenly sky rocketed.

"I won't."

Within a minute or so, Naruto had entered Super Saiyan Four as he faced off against Majin Brola in her Legendary Super Saiyan Three mode. In an instant, husband and wife lunged at each other.

WHAM!

Their clenched knuckles bared against each other, an explosive wave forming from the clash that made a crater below them while also shaking the planet. Brola then grabbed her foe by the shoulders and kneed him in the gut. Naruto tried to counter, but she grabbed his arms and began spinning him around. She then released her prey in a might whirl. The Saiyan shot down the planet but he soon disappeared. In an instant he was directly behind Brola. He hoped for a sneak attack but Brola disappeared just as he struck. He spun on the defensive just in time to stop the Saiyan's strike with the back of a hand. His arm held fast, forearm unflinching as it restrained against the brutal bersker's blow.

Brola spun away and swarmed him again, though Naruto was ready. Fists met fists, with two Super Saiyans slamming their knuckles against one another repeatedly. Each sought an advantage where there was none. The two scowled at the stalemate, and unleashed all they had. Knee knocked against knee, forehead slammed against forehead; Naruto's arm whipped around in an black blur, causing sparks to form as he released into Brola's stomach. The amazonian like woman bent double, choking as the wind was knocked out of her lungs.

Naruto stepped back as Brola recovered, standing at her full height with a smirk. Naruto charged her, and she easily evaded his blows, then kneed him in the gut before grabbing his hair then giving a long lick to his cheek, "Maybe before I kill you, we can have a few round of good UGH!" she went flying as Naruto blasted her in the gut.

"I have no interest in having sex with you bitch," Naruto said in a cold tone. "You don't deserve such a treat," he then started firing a volley of energy blasts at Brola. The saiyan woman, deflected them all before she appeared in front of Naruto and gave him a bear hug.

"HAHAHA!" she laughed while Naruto grunted from the pain, feeling his ribs breaking. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you!" Naruto gave a roar, and he managed to blast her away to let go of him. Brola chuckled as she attacked again, with Naruto evading her focused yet wild attacks. He was forced to block with his forearms but was kicked away, before he could stop himself, Brola was upon him, punching him in the face. Brola grabbed his ankle before he could get far, and brought him up, then slammed him into the ground repeatedly. She then threw him away and he grumbled as he slid across the ground.

Naruto stood up as he dusted himself off. Brola then charged at him with a war cry, and he evaded the down swing and countered with a knee to the gut before blasting her in the face. He followed after her since she was sent flying. Once he caught up, he gave a backhanded double axe punch to her face, sending her in another direction. Teleporting right above her, Naruto stomped his feet into her chest, slamming her into the ground. Doing a backflip, he sent a one handed Spiral wave at her.

Brola however appeared right behind him and backhanded him away. Naruto crashed into a mountain but he bounced back up and lunged at her, punching her twice in the face then smashing her away with a double axe handle. He then kicked her in the face then hopped off using it as a board. With ease, Naruto blasted her with a Great Spiral Wave. She surprised him though as she reached out and grabbed onto his ankle and slammed him into the ground before holding him upside down as his body hung loosely. Brola raised a brow, but her curiosity cost her as Naruto sent and upside down blast to her face, allowing him to be released.

Once he touched the ground, Naruto head butted Brola in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. Leaping back, he pushed Brola back with an air blast into a mountain. Brola chuckled as she came out of the mountain and snarled. "More Rival! Give me more!" Naruto scowled as he rushed at Brola, throwing a flurry of punches. Brola easily avoided each one before elbowing Naruto in the gut then smacked him in the face with a backhand.

Naruto grunted as he came to a skidding halt, he then threw an energy wave at Brola that was knocked away, but it was used for a distraction. Naruto had teleported to appear in front of Brola and punch her in the face. However the woman saw it coming, and blocked the punch with an open palm. She clenched his hand and squeezed, Naruto groaning in pain but gasped out instead once he was kneed in the gut then an uppercut.

Naruto suddenly snarled as he knocked her hands away and kneed her in the face. The attack sent her flying a bit, which allowed her attacker to appear behind her and elbow his back before grabbing her hair and swinging her directly into the air. A red energy blast wave collided with Brola, causing her to grunt in pain. Brola continued to soar higher into the sky till she flipped around and knocked it away.

With a growl, she raised her hands, channeling energy into them. She swung them both down and began firing energy blasts. Naruto who was down below, huffed as he matched every volley of energy with his own, causing them to cancel each other out. This continued for about two minutes before Naruto teleported right above her and knocked Brola down towards the ground. "This is what you wanted huh? To go head to head with a Super Saiyan Four?" Naruto questioned as Brola stood back up and gazed at him.

"This is exactly what I wanted!" Brola laughed. "For years I lost who I really was! I lost my passion! What made me strong! What made me survive!" Brola snarled. "For years before you showed up, no one could defeat me! I was the one who forced others to survive! I was a goddess! But then you came along and snatched that from me!" Brola accused with Naruto frowning. "You and your mercy! You and your love! I have only survived for this long since then because of your mercy! Because I bowed down to your strength! No more! I will be the strongest in the universe! And I will make all bow to me!"

Naruto slowly shook his head but he was surprised when Brola appeared in front of him and sent a hard punch to his gut. She then grabbed his face and delivered a barrage of hard punches to Naruto's chest. The saiyan would often cough up blood as he choked underneath her hand. Brola let go in order to deliver two more gut wrenching blows. Naruto hunched over due to the pain right before being elbowed down to the ground with a crash. She then pointed her open palm at Naruto's position and began firing energy blasts with a cruel smirk.

Brola blinked though as a blur appeared before her and a boot connected with her jaw, causing her to go flying into a row of mountains. When Brola came back, Naruto charged at her. His punches were much harder and more accurate, the point in time came when Naruto managed to strike a punch to Brola's face. He then followed up with two more punches to the face with each hand before kneeing her in the stomach and slamming her down to the ground. He then charged energy and threw himself at Brola with his foot out.

"YAH!" Naruto yelled a she scored a kick straight to Brola's throat. He then grabbed her by her feet and slammed her into the ground before throwing her and firing an energy wave at her, causing an explosion. Naruto knocked away the green beam that came away from the smoke an fired with a Masenko. Brola emerged from the smoke by jumping, evading the wave. Naruto appeared before her and delivered a hard punch to her gut causing her to hunch over. He didn't bother knocking Brola away as he planted his hands on her head and vaporized her with a Super Spiral Wave. His victory was short lived as a punch was sent to his face, then an energy wave that sent him to the ground. "We're practically even," Naruto scowled as he began to frown. "I don't have time for this,"

"I know you are holding back Rival!" Brola spoke as she had crossed arms and he looked to her. It was obvious she had been in a tough battle as had he. Naruto scowled as he manage to stand up. "This is entertaining but I want a real fight! Give me all your power so I can crush it!" Naruto said nothing as he looked at the ground. "For years you have kept me in the dark! For years you have not shown me your true strength! Me! You're wife! Your mate! And you…" Naruto frowned as he gazed at his wife who began to scream, her power getting higher and higher as clouds formed over the planet. Naruto watched as he could feel the planet begin to shake. "Show me Rival! Or I will destroy this entire planet with you on it! Then I will destroy Kakarot! Vegeta! And any one who stands against me!" Naruto sighed as he rolled his neck.

"If that's what you want fine…" Naruto said while Brola smirked. Naruto took a deep breath before he began to call upon his power. "I will show you! The power beyond…a Super Saiyan Four! The only form I have yet to…MASTER!" Naruto screamed and Brola's eyes widened as his power exploded and he was covered in a dome of white energy. Soon standing before her, on one knee was her rival. Brola looked on excitement as Naruto began to stand up, his eyes closed as he faced the ground. Naruto had changed dramatically, his Crimson orange fur was no longer that color, instead it was silver, with his hair being completely white. His actual skin was a red hue while black lightning sparked around him while white energy surrounded him as well.

"This power is…" Brola went silent as Naruto lifted his head then opened his eyes, revealing calm stoic impassive red eyes. "N-no way," she muttered to herself as she could feel the power radiating off of him in waves. "How? How did you become so strong? Right under my nose? I've been there the whole time…how? How? How?! How?! HOW?!"

Naruto simply gazed at her as she had her temper tantrum and her own power began to rise, but his still dwarfed it. Naruto flexed his red skinned hand with a impassive expression. He then locked onto Brola and in an instant he was gone. Brola's power tantrum came to a complete end as she hunched over, throwing up globs of blood. Brola didn't have time to regain whatever bearings she had left as Naruto picked her up by the neck.

Brola then found herself slammed into the ground, causing the entire planet to tremble from impact. "You wanted this right? My full power? Well here it is," Naruto gazed at her, speaking with zero emotion in his tone. He then raised a closed fist, "Take it all in." he then opened his hand and immediately the entire area was engulfed with an explosive wave of power.

When it all calmed down and the planet stopped shaking, Naruto landed on his back with a thud. He was back in his normal form gazing up at the stars with pained pants. He really really hated that form. Not only did it take his energy like crazy, but it took away all his emotions. His anger, his lust, his joy, he felt nothing. Not hate, or love, just nothing. All he felt was power, and he wasn't quite sure if he felt that. What was the point of having such power if it cost him everything he cared for? That was one Super Saiyan form, he did not want to master.

Naruto grunted as he moved his sore arms into his gi and pulled out the bag of senzu beans. He quickly ate one, chewing it before he felt all better. Well, mostly. His physical injuries were gone, but his emotional injuries were not. As he stood up and dusted himself off he looked around and finally saw the unmoving form of Brola who was in normal state. He approached her with the bag in his hand and kneeled. He put his hand on her throat for a pulse and felt one. She would live. He moved for a senzu bean but stopped as he thought about her words.

Those hurtful words that actually pained his heart. He understood she was in a rage due to Babidi, but…was that how she truly felt? Was she that angry she didn't care about holding her tongue? What if he gave her this Senzu bean and simply wanted to fight again, or she hated him even more? He didn't want that. But he didn't want her to die either. He frowned and took out a senzu bean, and placed it not too far away from her.

He couldn't afford to fight her again, he wasted enough time. He wasn't sure if Majin Buu was free or not, which means there was a chance the earth could be in danger. Which means his family was in danger. With a sigh he looked back to the unconscious Brola and kissed her head, "I still love you." With that said, he stood up and pressed his fingers against his head.

Then he was gone.

Chapter 13: Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"What is that?"

'Forgive me, Augus, Karasuba, Masa, Naruto and even you…Kakarot.'

Naruto turned his head to the south as he felt a huge release of power as well as a twinkle of light. "Vegeta you dummy!" Naruto growled as he used instant tranmission. In a instant, Naruto found himself beside a surprised Piccolo and Krillin. Naruto however was too busy focused on the fact of the powerful explosive wave that was miles away from them. "Vegeta," he whispered as it began to settle down. He then scowled and was about to go when he noticed his son and Goten unconscious in Piccolo's arms.

"Vegeta knocked them out," Piccolo informed. "They were trying to help with Buu, but he didn't want them involved right before…" Piccolo didn't have to finish as Naruto understood. He then frowned as he gazed at the two boys. "Take them to the lookout, I'll be there soon," Naruto said before he flew off.

When he approached, he stopped a bit as he took in the huge crater that had been formed. Not to mention the storm clouds that were above it, constantly having lightning strike. "Vegeta, god damn it," Naruto sucked his teeth. "I hope whatever you did this for came true bud, or…" Naruto paused as he looked behind him. "What the hell Piccolo?"

"I had to check this out," Piccolo told him causing Naruto to frown. "I don't where Goku is, but Gohan's dead," this earned a glare from Naruto as Piccolo slowly nodded his head. "I heard Vegeta say it before he died, Buu killed him." Naruto's fist clenched as he gazed down at the crater. "I told Krillin to tell everyone what happened today. What happened with…"

"Don't ask," Naruto shut him up quickly. "I don't feel like talking about it right now," Naruto huffed with Piccolo nodding in understanding. "So…this Majin Buu, what is he?"

"Fat, pink and childish,"

"Great." Naruto muttered as he descended down and began walking around with Piccolo. "I'm not feeling anything. I think it worked," Naruto said with Piccolo nodding in agreement. "Wait, what is…oh," Naruto mused as he and Piccolo saw the thousands pieces of pink. Naruto then heard moaning and groaning and he walked off with Piccolo raising a brow as he followed Naruto. "Well well, if ain't Babidi," Naruto sneered as he gazed at the wizard who had half of a body.

"Help me please!" he begged.

"Hmm…no," Naruto grinned, creating energy, "You are not worthy of my mercy," he said as he erased Babidi off the face of the planet. No need to drag it out lest he lose the chance to kill that bastard. He was the reason why Vegeta and Brola turned out the way they did and why Buu was free. He then took notice of the pink pieces moving, "Um, Piccolo? Is that supposed to happen?"

"They're alive!" Piccolo stated as the piece began to gather up.

"Well don't just stand there looking like an idiot! Blast em!" Naruto ordered as he began blasting as many pieces as he could with Piccolo. But it was still not working as they were quickly regenerating turning into multiple Majin Buu's that flew together and created one Buu. "What the hell!" Naruto growled ready for a fight.

"We have to get out of here!"

"What no!"

"Yes! Let's go!" Piccolo barked as he flew off, Naruto scowled before he followed after Piccolo.

"Oi! What's the big idea!? We could have taken that fat pink shit!"

"No!" Piccolo shook his head. "I saw Vegeta fight that thing! It regenerated easily! Vegeta even gave his life to wipe it off the planet and it's like it never even happened! This isn't Cell, you can't just destroy it completely! There is no way!"

"We won't know till we try," Naruto huffed. "I bet a good Big Bang Kamehameha in Super Saiyan Four would do the job, but no you got scared. Ugh," Naruto scowled and Piccolo stopped and grabbed Naruto by the shirt, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Don't you get it?! Majin Buu is the strongest being we will probably ever face! He can't die by simple means! We can't cut him up like Frieza, we can't beat him up like Brola, we can't vaporize him like Cell! We have to do something even more powerful than that! Something stronger!" Piccolo explained to Naruto. "Now you can either go back and die trying like Vegeta, or think of a smart way to kill that bitch before it destroys our planet!"

Naruto was silent as he looked towards where Buu was and he frowned, "Alright fine. We'll come up with another plan. You head to Kami's, it's the only place safe since we left that pink blob unattended," Naruto grumbled. Naruto then focused, "Now where are you…ah! There!" With that, Naruto was gone.

When he reappeared he was standing beside Bulma who jumped a bit in surprise. "Naruto!" Bulma called in surprise before she hugged her husband then kissed him as lovingly as she could. "Oh I'm glad you are okay! What happened? Where's Brola?" she asked just his kids saw him and ran to hug him as well. Naruto looked to Lazuli and kissed her lightly before smiling softly at his children.

He then looked around to see the plane was broken, which Yamcha was fixing. Roshi stood off to the side with Oolong, and Puar. Chi-Chi was talking with Maron who was with Kisa, Videl and Ox King. Masa and her twin children were off to the side as well while she gazed up to the sky.

"Daddy?"

The blond looked down to his children who gazed at him curiously and he gave a small sad smile. "Your Mum's in timeout right now, she was being…bad," Naruto told them with a soft smile. "I saw Trunks and Goten, their with Krillin, headed to the lookout," Naruto informed them. He then sighed. "I'm going to find Goku and Gohan…" Chichi looked towards Naruto with a look of worry and he gave a small smile, "Is fine I'm sure."

"And my father?" Karasuba asked as she stepped forward causing Naruto to look at her. "How is he?" she wondered with a frown. Naruto gazed at the two kids then looked to Masa who looked a bit worried. "Naruto?"

"He's gone. He sacrificed himself to stop Maj…"

"You're lying!" Augus snapped at him. "My father is the strongest Saiyan there is! The strongest person in the universe! There is no way he would die to someone! You're lying!"

"Oi, my dad doesn't have to lie to you!" Asura snapped at Augus who snarled at him. However before either boy could say something, Naruto walked towards Vegeta's kids but he passed them and opened his arms to Masa who flung herself in his arms, sobbing silently. Asura frowned as he watched along with the others. They stood there for a few minutes in silence before Masa got a hold of herself and nodded to Naruto.

"Thank you," she said in a quiet voice. He nodded with a small smile before he took a deep breath.

"We're leaving. I'm getting you all to Kami's," Naruto told them. "Everyone grab onto me and each other." They nodded their heads and did so. Pressing his fingers to his head, the entire group disappeared and appeared on the lookout, in front of Dende and Mr. Popo. "Good you guys are here. Mr. Popo I need you to set up rooms for everyone, Earth is not safe with Majin Buu roaming around. Everyone will be staying here until he is taken care of," Naruto said, leaving no room for argument.

Just as he said that, Krillin and Piccolo appeared with Goten and Trunks. Immediately both respective mothers went for their unconscious child while Krillin gulped. "Krillin, Piccolo," Naruto called gaining his friends attention. He shook his head and the two understood.. "I'm going to find Goku," Naruto stated as he pressed his fingers against his forehead. When he reappeared he found himself in the wasteland, Goku at his feet. "There you are,"

He then kicked him over then grabbed a senzu bean and popped it into Goku's mouth, making him chew. Once he swallowed, his eyes shot open and he shot right up. "Whoa!" Goku gasped before he turned and looked to see Naruto. "Oh, Naruto…thanks," he chuckled as Naruto helped him up. "I guess Vegeta knocked me out. What happened with Brola?"

"Time out," Naruto said shortly. "Listen Goku, Vegeta's dead, Gohan is dying, Babidi is dead, Buu's alive and roaming around free," Naruto summed up, surprising him. "Our family is on the lookout. We need to start preparing to fight Buu," Naruto told him with Goku nodding in understanding. "Piccolo feels we need some super strong something to kill Buu. Because Vegeta blew himself the fuck up and Buu still regenerated, he's worse than Cell."

"Oh man, he sounds really strong,"

"I know. But before I could get the chance to fight him, Piccolo ran off," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Look I don't know how strong this freak is, so I don't want to take any chances. I say we train as hard as we can, all of us. You, me, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and the kids," Naruto stated before he hummed. "Maybe not so much Krillin,"

"I'm for it! Lets go find Gohan!"

"You mind explaining to us what's going on?"

Naruto glanced to his wives who waited patiently for him as he came out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower. The blond shook his head, and Bulma sighed, "Where's Brola Naruto? You haven't said a word about her except she's in time out, whatever that means. What happened?"

"Babidi happened," Naruto scowled which surprised them as they saw real anger in his eyes. "Gohan had just got finished fighting Dabura, who ran away like a bitch. Vegeta and Brola got mad, like real mad. Just as Goku and I calmed them down, Babidi took over their minds and…" Naruto sighed as he sat on the bed, looking at the ground. "You should have heard her guys, she was so angry, so enraged, and caught up in power. She didn't care about any of us. Not me, not you, not the kids, she didn't even care if Asura was killed in that attack, she just that she wanted to fight…" Naruto looked away while they looked quite shocked by this. "She blamed me for being her weakness. She was really trying to kill me,"

"Then it wasn't Brola," Lazuli spoke up, earning his attention. "Brola may be a bit crass and jungle sometimes, but she still has a heart. That person you were fighting, who I'm sure said some really hateful things wasn't your wife, wasn't my sister, and wasn't a mother." Lazuli shook her head with Bulma nodding agreement. "It was Babidi,"

"I still had to put her down," Naruto frowned. "I wasn't scared for me, I was scared for my family. She threatened it, and I knew she was serious. I even considered killing her so…" Bulma pulled Naruto into a hug as he closed his eyes, his voice now quiet. "Is it my fault? Did I make her feel that way? I never wanted her to feel that way, I…"

"Tell her that," Lazuli comforted her husband, rubbing his back. "When she comes off timeout, tell her how much you love her, show her, prove it to her. Fix whatever you felt you did wrong," Lazuli told him as he slowly nodded. "But right now, you can't worry about Brola. We only have a certain amount of time to get some good training in, lets use it?"

"Yeah, those kids are depending on you love," Bulma smiled. "You and Goku are the strongest in the universe. Under your teachings, I'm sure those rascals will be great," Bulma told him before pulling him in for a loving passionate kiss that he returned. Once he pulled away, Lazuli pulled him for a kiss as well which lasted a few moments longer. Pulling away, he smiled as he hugged his wives.

"I love you,"

"We love you too dear."

"Alright twerps, welcome to Saiyan Boot camp!"

Goku gave a snicker at Naruto as he and his friend stood before the seven children before them. All of them were basically dressed in the same outfit, black Gi pants with an black spandex top and a white saiyan vest. All the kids paid as close attention as they could. "As you all probably know, the earth is in danger, and it's gonna need your help," hearing this made Goten, Trunks and Asura grin. "You're part of it's competent last line of defense. As we speak Majin Buu is probably down there wreaking havoc. Our goal? Train our asses off to wipe that fat bitch off the face of existence. Hoorah!"

"Hoorah!"

"Now, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and I are going to be your trainers. Eighteen, Krillin, Yamcha and Master Roshi are going to pitch in too," Naruto said earning nods of agreement from said people. "Behind you, is one of our only keys to kicking some major ass. The Hyperbolic Time chamber,"

"Hype whats it now?" Augus raised a brow.

"Hyperbolic time chamber,"

Hyperglemic crime chamber?"

"Stop," Naruto told them, knowing damn well King Kai was messing with him. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is very special and very cool, especially since we upgraded it, but not only that, we also have the Pendulum room," Naruto smirked. "Two reasons why this Lookout is so cool, awesome ways to train!" Naruto rolled his neck. "Now pay attention because I'm only going to say this once. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. The time chamber, is a door to another dimension. Another dimension we're going to abuse the hell out of. One day out here, is one year in there," Naruto grinned earning wide eyes. "With the Dragonballs a long time ago, we were able to wish for the time chamber to allow a person an entry of four days of entry. Not only that, thanks to Mr. Popo we can fit three people inside. Say thank you Mr. Popo,"

"Thank you Mr. Popo,"

Said being nodded with a smirk. "Now I really don't know how much time we have until Buu destroys the world. So we're going to use the chamber at least twice, giving you twerps at least two years of training," Naruto explained. "Two of you will be paired together and given a sensei. While you are in there, those out here will be training just as hard using the Pendulum room which sends a persons mind to any point in time," Naruto told them, earning nods.

"Now here are the pairings," Naruto started as he looked them over. "Trunks and Goten," the two nodded. "Augus and Asura," this earned glares from the two boys at each other. "Miya and Karasuba," both girls simply glanced at each other then back to Naruto, "Samui will be paired with me," Naruto smiled, earning a smile from his daughter. He then glanced to his friend, giving a small nod, "Goku."

"Okay! So kids, over the years I learned of a special cool dance from Metamorans in Other World when I visited King Kai," Goku said with Naruto nodding in agreement. "It's called Fusion. A merger dance, that is done between two people of similar height and similar physical ability," he then glanced to Naruto who nodded. "Once done correctly, you become into one powerful warrior! Or so I've heard," he chuckled.

"And that is how we're going to beat Buu," Naruto threw in. "Or at least one of the ways. Goku and I are going to teach it to you guys, and when you go into the time chamber, you'll practice until you get it right. Though there is a time limit of 30 minutes, and will be an hour before fusion can be done again," Naruto explained.

"Have you guys fused yet?" Trunks wondered but Naruto and Goku shook their heads, though Miya had a feeling they were lying. "So when do we get started?!" Trunks asked excitedly.

"Calm down Trunks, we're gonna start soon. First we need to teach you how to do the dance. Then the first group will go in, Trunks and Goten that will be you two with Gohan," Naruto told them. "Alright, ready to get started?"

"Yeah!"

It took a few hours at best for the kids to get a good idea with the fusion dance, and Piccolo to understand it as well. Once they all understood the concept and the details behind it, Trunks and Goten were the first pair to go into the chamber with Gohan following them. They would be given a day so the next pair could go in, which would be Asura and Augus with Naruto. Each pair would go in at least once, and if there was time for a second day, then they would go in for a second day. Once Goten and Trunks were in the chamber, Naruto and Goku focused on the others as best as they could with Krillin, Roshi and Lazuli to help them. Naruto was also glad very big training room in the lookout, which they used to their advantage.

The first thing Naruto and Goku focused on was teamwork. Why? Because if they fought Majin Buu alone then they would surely die. Naruto expressed this very heavily to them all. He didn't care about losing to Buu and dying when it was just him, but these were kids, his kids. Honestly, he didn't even want them near Majin Buu, but he wasn't left with much choice considering Piccolo was basically scared shitless.

The group was able to work on physical teamwork for several hours in the training room, before heading to the Pendulum room. The first place the kids went for training was Namek, participating in the battle against the Ginyu force and against Frieza. Naruto at first thought the saga would be useless considering how weak the Ginyu force was for Goku, and how easy he dealt with Frieza as a Super Saiyan. The kids had surpassed that level by the time they were six. But he was actually quite glad they got decimated.

He learned from Popo that the pendulum room was always challenging the minds of it's users. So even though the users may be stronger, the room would always be stronger, making the room very useful. Naruto and Goku left the kids to their own devices against the Ginyu force and Frieza, while they themselves began to train as well, including, Piccolo, Lazuli and Krillin in their training. Videl had no real choice but to sit on the sidelines and watch, simply amazed by the fighters. Coming to the conclusion that these were the real saviors of Earth, not her father.

By the end of the day, Naruto and Goku checked the damages made to earth and were quite surprised it was so little. Sure a few people died, but the most damages were to stores concerning food, especially sweets. Still Naruto was rather wary, so he sent a few clones to earth to scout out the damage and one to keep a very close eye on Majin Buu.

When a day had passed, the door to the time chamber opened and Trunks and Goten walked out with Gohan behind them, a new air of confidence about them. Both Naruto and Goku could actually feel the power difference from the two boys who excitedly greeted their fathers. While it may have been a day for those outside, it was a whole year for those inside, and a year without the love and affection of their parents made the boys deeply miss them. Even Bulma and Lazuli were quite surprised when Trunks showed them lots of love which wasn't very normal for the cocky boy.

With Trunks and Goten out of the time chamber, and ready to continue training, Naruto focused on Asura and Augus who were next to go in. Naruto left the others in Goku and Piccolo's capable hands, as he himself went inside the chamber with the two boys. It was very…unique experience for Naruto considering this was his first time using it as well. Once he got over his initial shock of how cool it is, the first thing he did to get the boys started was have them settle whatever rivalry they had. He didn't have the time nor the patience to deal with their egos and attitudes battling against each other. So they went all out until neither of them had any fight left.

After their battle, he trained them individually and as a team to build their skills. Once he felt they were at a good place, skill wise and relationship wise, he had them do the fusion. He had to have them basically be at the same level for the fusion to actually work, as well be even with each other. It worked out for Goten and Trunks so well because they were best friends. It took his son and Vegeta's son several attempts to get it right before they finally got it perfect and they trained hard for the rest of the year.

Training aside, Naruto also worked very hard to strengthen his bond with his son, and create a strong bond with Vegeta's. He knew how harsh Vegeta was towards his kids, with Masa being the barrier between them. Vegeta was the overbearing stubborn parent with Masa being the loving caretaker, to balance the kids out. Naruto understood why Asura and Augus had some kind of rivalry because they were basically their fathers. Asura was a lot like him and Augus was a lot like Vegeta, it was kind of scary.

But none the less, he did his best to play a fatherly role to Augus, and if not a father then a big brother role like he did with Gohan. By the time they left, Asura and Augus were rather good friends, though it didn't seem like it. Which was similar to Naruto's own relationship with Vegeta. The three left the chamber and Naruto promptly understood why Trunks and Goten were so emotional when coming out. Since his marriage to Bulma, he had never gone so long without any kind of contact with his wives. So when Naruto came out, he immediately took the chance to make love to both of his wives which caught them by surprise but they accepted it happily, enjoying the passion Naruto had he pounded them senseless into the bed.

The next day, Naruto took Miya and Karasuba inside the chamber and restarted the process. However he was rather amazed by the skills the two showed, as they battled an entire day before Karasuba had finally snapped. Naruto was really surprised along with Miya when Karasuba ascended to a Super Saiyan two and gave Miya an even harder time. Naruto felt was a bit harder to put their rivalry to the side, because it felt it was just in their DNA. But he did have them team together on multiple occasions and he noticed the dynamic between them which was rather nostalgic. Their rivalry reminded him of his rivalry with Sasuke. However, Miya took the role of Sasuke and Karasuba took his role, which was really strange. But he experimented with it as best he could and by eight months the two were more than ready to leave, however they continued to sharpen their skills for the next four months.

Once they walked out, Naruto once again made love to his wives, just as passionate as he did the day before. Naruto then entered the chamber for a third time with Samui and Goku. Naruto knew that Samui really didn't have anyone to fuse with, which was completely fine. Why? Because he felt Samui was the strongest of the kids, which was actually surprising considering how talented Miya is.

The reason Naruto felt Samui was the strongest was because, her siblings could go Super Saiyan and ascend. She, could not. Naruto did not know why, nor did he really care which very much relieved Samui. He understood that she felt like the weak link because she couldn't go Super Saiyan like her siblings, but she worked even harder than them to be on the same level as them.

So Naruto's goal was for Samui to reach her full potential. And with he and Goku training her, he was pretty sure she would soon be able to beat the her siblings no sweat, Super Saiyan or not. By the time she left after the full year, she was way more confident in her skills than before. Gohan soon replaced Samui in the chamber, allowing Naruto, Goku and Piccolo to continue their training without any problems. But as they trained…

Super Buu was upon them.

Chapter 14: Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"That's Majin Buu?"

"I thought he was fat!"

"He transformed obviously!" Piccolo said with a fearful look as he and the kids were currently facing Majin Buu who was slimmer and shirtless with an evil look in his eye. "Damn it! I told you not to seek him out!" He snapped at Trunks and Goten who frowned, apologizing quickly. The other day, Trunks and Goten were showing off and fused into Gotenks and decided they could fight Majin Buu on their own. However they promptly got beat, causing Miya and Karasuba to come save them and fight off Majin Buu as well before fleeing. Now hours later, here they were.

"What do we do Mr. Piccolo? My dad, Goku and Gohan are still in there," Miya frowned as she stood in a ready stance. "Not to mention, our family. We have to get him out of here before he kills everyone," Miya stated with Piccolo nodding in agreement.

"I found you…finally," Buu grinned before he began to power up. All of them were taken back by his output of power, knowing he was way stronger than before. "Produce," Buu ordered as he rolled his neck. No one answered and he gave an angry roar, "PRODUCE!" he screamed as his power flared causing them to flinch a bit.

"This guy…" Asura frowned before he stepped forward, "Oi! Pinky! What do you want huh?" he demanded causing Buu to calm down a bit as he gave a smirk.

"I was promised a good fight," Buu stated. "Produce the challenger! Which one of you is it?" Buu wondered as he glanced among all of them. Miya frowned in thought as she couldn't stop shaking. "Don't be shy. Come forward, the time has arrived!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Augus smirked as he rolled his own neck. "Lets get this started! Asura!" Augus called and Asura nodded as the two turned Super Saiyan and Buu grinned. However he raised a brow when Piccolo put his hand out. "Eh? Piccolo?" Buu growled as he looked around before frowning.

"The one who made the promise, he isn't here right now, where is he?" Buu demanded. "The liar?" as he glared at them, Piccolo frowned as he remembered what Goku had told him. Two days before he and Gohan joined Naruto in the time chamber, Goku had gone to meet with Majin Buu, promising him a fight against a strong warrior. Buu had tried destroying West City and everything else so Goku had to stop him. This of course involved fighting him as Super Saiyan Three, sparking Buu's interest. However only a day has passed, and the three were still training. "Produce!"

"He's not here!" Piccolo said only for Buu to growl at him with that crazy grin of his. "Alright! He's here, but he can't fight right now," Piccolo told Buu. "Please, he's taking a nap." This seemed to interest Buu a bit as he then shrugged.

"Wake him up."

"But he just went to sleep!" Piccolo lied as he stepped in front of the kids who were confused to what was going on. They could fight Buu together, they didn't need their parents. However Samui was the only one thinking logically, along the same lines of Piccolo. Sure the fusion could be used and they fought Buu; but it only lasted thirty minutes with an hour cool time. What if in that thirty minutes they didn't destroy Buu? That means they would be left to fight him and die. If Goku, Naruto and Gohan fought with them, then there was a much higher chance of success.

"Let him rest a little more, I beg you!" Piccolo stated but Buu simply hummed as he gazed at Piccolo. "Look Buu, he could fight you. But wouldn't you want him to fight you when he's at his maximum power? You want a real challenge, don't you?" Piccolo wondered while Buu mulled it over.

"Waiting is no fun, I hate to wait!"

"But the promise was made for two days! We still have one!"

"Well that's true," Buu admitted. "But I'm here now, produce." Buu ordered with Piccolo sweating anxiously while the kids seemed ready for a fight to break out. "Kids…I'll fight them,"

"No!" Piccolo refused. "These kids aren't worth your time Buu! They won't satisfy you, I promise they won't," Piccolo tried with Buu growling to himself. While Piccolo steadied coming up with a plan, they could hear Chichi in the back fighting against her father who was holding her back from fighting Buu. He had to buy more time, at any cost!

"Last time, produce."

"Please! Just one more day! He'll be at his best tomorrow! I promise!" Buu simply glared at him while Piccolo still tried. "Think about it! This might be the only chance you have to test your true strength!" hearing this made Buu's eyes widen a bit from interest. "There are still plenty of people on earth you can kill for your amusement while your waiting for this fight." This caught everyone besides Buu off guard but Piccolo ignored him. He raised a brow as Buu gave him a demonic grin then began slowly walking around the lookout at the edge, gazing at the earth below with a thoughtful look.

They all wondered what he was doing, but it made sense to Piccolo and Miya. He was assessing how many people were still alive. Which meant Buu was giving them the time they desired. A day, no more than that. Piccolo turned to the children, "Inside now." They all nodded and headed inside with the family while Piccolo threw a glance to Buu who was still pacing.

"What's the big idea Piccolo? We could have taken him!"

"Shut up will ya?" Samui snapped at her brother who blinked. "That guy is way above our league, even together as Fusion," She told her fellow kids while Piccolo had a frown as he watched Buu. "He will destroy us before we even have the chance to think of a decent plan. We need to wait for Dad,"

"You're underestimating us sis," Trunks scoffed causing her to glance to him. "Gotenks may not be able to win by himself, but the rest of us and throw in Piccolo and Mama, then we're good,"

"Don't you get it?" Miya frowned earning everyone's attention. "We only have one shot taking down Majin Buu," Miya reminded. "Why waste it by getting our asses kicked? We can be way more helpful by assisting Dad, Goku and Gohan. Right Piccolo?"

"Yes," Piccolo nodded his head as he looked to Chichi who grabbed Goten.

"Nuh huh, no way am I letting my son fight that freak," Chichi refused but Goten took his hand back. "Goten?"

"The world needs me mom! Dad and Gohan need me! I can't just sit back and watch them fight knowing I can help them," Goten shook his head. "I'm sorry but I'm fighting," the boy said leaving no room for argument and Trunks blinked along with Chichi.

"Wow Goten, wish I could talk to my moms like that,"

"I bet you do," Lazuli snorted while Bulma rolled her eyes. "So what's the plan then Piccolo? We just sit here and wait in anticipation till that disgusting freak gets bored? Can't we tell those three to come out and fight?"

"No," Piccolo shook his head. "The door is locked from the inside. Once the clock runs, only those inside can open the door. So even if we wanted too, we couldn't inform them," Piccolo stated before Bulma gained an idea.

"Wait! Naruto's clones! Didn't he send a few to watch Buu? Maybe they dispelled and told him what's going on!" Bulma grinned right before their attention was given to Majin Buu who began firing a constant stream of energy blasts that rained down in the earth. "What's he doing?"

"Oh no!" Miya gasped, "He's killing everybody on earth!"

"What?! How can he do that?! How strong is this guy!?" Trunks demanded.

"Strong enough that we need the others," Samui frowned deeply. "This is so not cool." Piccolo scowled before he turned to the others and looked at them.

"We don't have a day after all. Once he's done with his execution, he is going to want to fight," Piccolo stated causing them to tense. "However, I will have him wait one hour. He probably doesn't know what an hour is, so I'm going to stretch it to a total day. Hopefully he falls for it," he then walked outside just as Buu finished his execution of the human race.

"Where is the strong one?" he demanded with Piccolo standing across from him.

"We just need a short time to prepare him," Piccolo told Buu. "He can be ready in one hour if that's okay! Please Buu," Piccolo requested and Buu frowned.

"What's an hour? How long is it?" Piccolo had to keep his smirk to himself as he created a sand clock. He then put it on the ground, with Buu raising a brow.

"When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, an hour will have passed," he told Buu who narrowed his eyes as he walked up to it and crouched.

"No way!"

Hearing this ticked Videl off as she stepped forward, "Why not? What's an hour? It's no big deal! Unless your scared, is that it Buu?" Buu glared as he focused on the girl who got ready for a fight.

"Loud mouth girl, you should die," he pointed at her, ready to fire an energy blast to kill her but Piccolo stopped him.

"Wait! That girl is Mr. Satan's daughter!" Piccolo said suddenly which earned a look of surprise from Buu. Piccolo remembered the Naruto clone who told him, Gohan and Goku about Buu's peaceful time on Earth before becoming Evil Buu. "One hour! She's asking! Mr. Satan's girl! Not us, her!"

Buu growled as he glared at Videl. "It's true! Her scent it's like his!" Buu then huffed. "Very well, this Majin Buu will wait one hour," he agreed before looking at them all. "Then I will kill you all." Piccolo nodded in understanding as Buu crouched down and gazed at the clock as the sand slowly dripped. While that was going on, the kids peeked from the window, and Asura blinked.

"I can't believe that worked."

"I can't believe that didn't work,"

This came from Asura who couldn't help but have a sweat drop due to Buu screaming he didn't want to wait anymore, despite it only being thirty minutes. "Wait! It's only been thirty minutes! You won't have a challenge if you fight him now!" Piccolo tried to reason and in response, Buu blew a hole at his feet.

"Nuh huh," Buu said as he wagged his finger. "I'm done. I'm done waiting! I'm fighting," Buu grinned before he gave a roar. "COME OUT! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Buu demanded with a scream. His power began to erupt and Piccolo moved out of the way, while everyone headed up as far as they could.

"This is crazy! I'm done waiting too!" Trunks scowled. "I refuse to sit back and wait for him to kill us! C'mon Goten!" Trunks stated and Goten nodded as they appeared before Buu with Bulma and Chichi reaching out for their sons.

"Trunks wait!"

"It's okay Mom," Miya smiled at her mother giving her a hug causing Bulma to become very fearful. "I'll take care of the twerp. Just, stay out of the way okay?" she winked before hugging Lazuli as well. "Mama, I want you to stay with everyone else, so you guys can escape," she told Lazuli who frowned.

"But what about…"

"We'll be fine Mama," Samui smiled at her mother before looking outside just as Trunks and Goten fused. "Just trust us!" with that she flew down, standing beside Trunks and Goten. Both mothers had fearful looks in their eyes as Miya and Asura left as well. Karasuba and Augus hugged their mother as well and met up with their friends, all of them standing in their paired while Buu grinned at them.

"Kids…"

"You wanna fight! We'll give you one!" Asura snapped at the pink creature who grinned and rushed towards them and punched Trunks. "Ah! Trunks!"

"Ow! What was that for?!" Trunks demanded as he held his face. "You can't just come swinging like that out of nowhere! Don't you know what a sucker punch is? It's something only inexperienced fighters do!" Trunks told Buu who simply looked at him a bit surprised as Trunks stood a bit in front of him. "Do you understand what I'm saying? We're trying to prepare so we can give you a fair fight! Even though you screwed us out of a day!" Trunks snapped at him.

"So why don't you try some patience?!" Trunks yelled before got back in line. Buu had the decency to look a bit sheepish as Trunks glared at him. "Now, we're going to power up! You stand there and be quiet and we'll tell you when it's time to fight! Understand?!" Trunks demanded and Buu nodded slowly. "Sheesh." He grumbled.

"You done?" Samui asked with her usual blank tone earning a roll of the eyes from Trunks.

"It's not my fault! Lets try this thing again," he muttered and the others nodded. The kids turned Super Saiyan, minus Samui who powered up to her maximum, a dark blue aura around her.

"All together guys!" Miya told the group who nodded while Samui stepped back a bit. Getting in their pairs and spacing out perfectly they all began to do the dance while Majin Buu watched in anticipation.

"FUUUUU!"

"SSSIIIOOON!"

"HAAA!"

A bright light flashed before Majin Buu who looked on with interest. Once the light faded before them were three new warriors who took the places of the six Super Saiyans. Buu noted how the all wore the same clothes. Though the girl had a closed vest instead of an open one. All of them were in Super Saiyan as the gazed at Majin Buu.

"Gotenks!"

"Augura!"

"Miysuba!"

"We're going to take you down, Majin Buu!" Gotenks grinned as he did a pose but the other two didn't follow along as they glared at Buu. The three hybrids looked like a perfect mix of their two creators, though Miysuba held a nodaichi in her hand. "Yah!" Gotenks roared as he and Augura rushed at Buu, creating and holding a giant rasengan together that slammed against Buu's face, blowing it right off.

"Awesome!" the two boys smirked as they stood back but Miysuba and Samui had narrowed eyes as they watched Buu's face reform. Though he still had his blank expression, "What the?"

"You said you'd tell me when I can start attacking," he said calmly.

"Oh yeah, uh just hold up a sec," Gotenks chuckled sheepishly as he and Augura leaped back to Miysuba and Samui. "Oi! What the hell are we going to do? After that attack he's not even bruised!" he whispered a bit frantically to his siblings.

"We give it all we got," Miysuba muttered as she focused on Buu. "First off, we have to get him away from here. It won't hold for much longer, and with him bringing extinction upon the humans, it's more than enough space to fight,"

"Right!" the three nodded. Focusing on Buu, they glanced to Miysuba who rolled her neck and unsheathed her sword.

"Let's go!" with that she and Samui blasted off past Buu who hadn't moved. They headed down to earth while Gotenks and Augura grinned before the followed, Buu raised a brow as he began to follow them. Miysuba looked back and nodded, "He's following, we should be good…"

"Incoming!" Augura yelled just as a pink energy wave zipped past him and Gotenks. Samui and Miysuba avoided it as well, but continued to fly before their attention was given to Buu who was gaining on them. "Gotenks! Halo now!"

"Right! Distract him will ya?" Gotenks ordered his brother who nodded as he zipped towards Buu, surprising him with a punch to the face. Augura didn't let up as he relentlessly beat upon Buu who was taking every hit much to Augura's annoyance, he wasn't even dodging! "Halo coming right up!" Gotenks said as he threw a cosmic halo at Buu just as Augura moved. Buu looked on with interest as he appeared around him then suddenly closed, and got tighter. "Got him!"

"My turn!" Miysuba smirked as she appeared with her sword and raised it up high, "Yah!" Miysuba roared as she began slicing Buu into bits with a never ending wave of slashes. Once he was cut up she balled her fist up, gathering energy and released it in a explosive wave, vaporizing Buu. "Done and done,"

"Look out!" Samui called as she appeared before her hybrid sister and pulled her out of the way just as several pink energy blasts were flying. They then looked to see a tiny Super Buu firing such blasts at them, but not only that, there were thousands of him. "What the hell?!" Buu laughed as he and his clones began firing a volley of energy blasts at the kids who deflected and avoided comically.

"Damn it! How do we stop this guy?" Augura demanded before he turned around and saw Buu gazing at him with a smirk. "Holy shit!" he cursed before he gave a roar and blasted out his power, creating an explosive wave which made Buu go flying from as he was inside. "That was close,"

"Was it?" Buu grinned from behind Augura and he looked shocked. Looking around he saw that his siblings were fighting their own Majin Buu who was easily beating on them. Buu then knocked Augura down, as the boy flew he caught himself and leaned up only for Buu to be upside down with a crazy grin. He then punched Augura in the face who crashed into a building below.

"Augura!" Gotenks called before he snarled and began clashing with his own Buu who actually fought back. Gotenks sent a kick which was blocked before he jumped up to avoid Buu's punch as he flew up higher Buu zipped past him then kicked him down. Before he gave a roar and zoomed down towards Gotenks who stopped himself and growled. "I've had enough!" with a roar he charged at Buu who was actually surprised. "Heads up bitch!" Gotenks smirked just as he bashed heads with Buu, the two of them tensing in pain.

"Idiot," Samui grumbled before she blocked Buu's kick and returned her own spin kick then a barrage of kicks to the face before pushing off his face and firing an energy blast at him. To her surprise Buu, zipped towards her and punched her in the gut once then following with a barrage that made her cough out blood. "ENOUGH!" She coughed out, her power pushing him back. "YAH!"

Buu blinked as Samui punched him in the face and he skidded back, holding it in agony. He was going to glare but Samui kneed him in the gut before sending a round kick to his face. Buu then crashed into a building and Samui began to call on her energy. Raising both her hands in front of her, she charged a dark blue energy sphere. From it, she fires a relentless amount of energy blasts from the sphere, intending to blow Buu up as much as she could.

Miysuba easily avoided Buu's attacks before moving to slash at him while he tried to block her sword. However he was discovering it wasn't that easy as her blade easily slashed through him, but not only that it was starting to hurt. Miysuba managed to slash off his arm before kicking him twice in the face, then spin around for a third that sent him back. She then caught up with him, appearing above his torso and slamming him down into the ground. While he created a crater, black and red energy began to surround her sword. Buu snarled as he rushed towards her and she smirked, "Getsuga Tensho!" Buu's eyes widened as the wave of energy headed towards him, but he easily avoided it.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" He laughed but as soon as he blinked, Miysuba was in front of him with a smirk on her face as her hand was right in front of him, gold energy formed from at her hand, buzzing to life. Buu scowled right before he was blown into ashes. Miya then looked to the two remaining Buu's. Gotenks was getting beat up by his, while Augura was clashing fists with his own. She then gained an idea.

Teleporting, she quickly appeared a bit above Buu and cut of the his antenna that was wrapped around Gotenk's ankle. Buu grunted in pain right before he was kneed in the face and she stepped back, "Getsuga Tensho!" she yelled, waving her sword. The energy wave met with Buu, vaporizing him as well. "Gotenks! Listen up," she turned to her brother. "It's time to use that ultimate move of yours," Miysuba told him which caught him by surprise. "We'll distract Buu till you're ready then while you deal with him, Augura, Samui and I to power up to our max and help out. Hurry!"

"Right!" Gotenks saluted just as Miysuba left to help her other brother. Lucky for her, Samui had joined her and the two attacked Buu. Samui punched Buu right in his stomach with a power fist and Miya cut off his head. Augura thanked his sisters just as the three of them vaporized Buu. Three siblings looked around and turned to see that Gotenks was powering up to his maximum, bringing about dangerous winds and the clouds to darken.

"Where's Buu? I know that…" Augura blinked as he looked up to see said opponent to come down upon them from the lookout, which confused them. "Wait! Why did he come from the look out?!" he wondered just as Buu stopped a bit above them and grinned at them. "Wait i-is that chocolate? Oi! Where did you get chocolate from!?"

"Tasty," Buu grinned as he licked his lips causing their eyes to widen. "All your friends…are inside me," he chuckled as he burped while rubbing his belly.

"Y-you mean you ate them?" Samui asked and Buu's grin confirmed her suspicions. "You ate them? You….YAAAAAAHH!" Samui screamed as her power erupted and she rushed at Buu and began fighting him while Miysuba and Augura were quite speechless. In a blind rage, Samui continued to fight against Buu who blocked her every hit with a smirk on his face. "I'll kill you! You understand me?! I'll kill you!" she screamed and managed to score a punch across Buu's face. "Piccolo! Krillin! Kisa! Maron! Yamcha!" Samui listed and with each hit she pounded Buu's face.

"Chichi! Ox King! Oolong! Master Roshi!" She continued as tears began to leave her eyes, her power steadily rising. "Dende! Mr. Popo! Masa! Mom! Mama!" Samui then smashed a double axe hand against Buu's head as he was sent down towards earth. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you! DIE! REVENGE DESTROYER!" she roared to the heavens, her energy taking over her completely and she fired a powerful wave of energy from her body that slammed into Buu.

Buu screamed in pain as he was headed towards the earth but he got a grip, and directed the blast elsewhere, towards the sky. He panted as his wounds healed and he glared at an exhausted Samui. "You…you're next!" He grinned and rushed towards her but he came to an abrupt halt as Miysuba and Augura stood in his way, the two glaring at him.

"You die now!" Augura snarled as powered up to his maximum, lightning buzzing around him as he was now a Super Saiyan Two. Miysuba watched as her brother rushed at a surprised Buu, grinding his fist into Buu's stomach and twisting. Buu coughed out as he was then sent towards earth, but Augura appeared behind him with energy in his hand. "Star annihilator!" he roared, firing the dark green ball of energy that smashed against Buu sending him towards Miysuba.

She gripped her sword with a snarl her eyes becoming dark as she raised her sword. "Split," she said quietly and brought it down. Buu gasped in pain as he along with the ball of energy he was riding, was suddenly splint in half. Despite it being quick, it was very painful and excruciating as it felt his entire being was being torn in half, slowly and painfully. Miysuba gazed with a blank expression at the scarred earth below that had a split in it.

Buu couldn't help but choke in gasp in pain as his two halfs floated away from each other. His eyes were wide in shock before he was put back together. "D-damn you…DAMN YOU!" Buu was shut up as Augura appeared before him, his right knee in Buu's stomach. He backed away and moved back to knock Buu to the side with a left punch, blowing half his face off. Augura then charged dark green spheres in both of his hands and rushed towards Buu. He struck with a series of punches and kicks, leaving behind green streaks of energy with each attack. He then ended with a left hook kick that knocked Buu higher into the air.

As Buu floated, trying to recover, Augura and Miysuba rushed at Buu, and grabbed onto him before using a double dive attack to slam Buu into the ground. Samui then appeared next to her fused siblings and the three pointed open palms to the hole and said in unison, "Hell's Flash!" firing a mixed high pressured energy wave into the hole bringing about a big explosion of light.

The three then began floating up to Gotenks who was successfully in Super Saiyan Three. "You guys look terrible, what happened?" Gotenks wondered causing Samui to look away and Miysuba to frown. "What? Someone mind telling me what's going on?"

"He ate them," this caused Gotenks eyes to widened as he looked confused. "All of them, mom, Piccolo, Krillin," Augura explained which caused Gotenks eyes to lose focus before he gripped his fists and he started to power up, getting angry. They watched as their brother began to go full power. But their attention was soon given to Buu, "We need to really vaporize this cunt,"

"Agreed," The four nodded but they were caught off guard when Buu appeared before Samui, grabbing her head then with the other hand had an open palm.

"Bye bye," he grinned as he fired the blast in her face sending her flying far, and crashing into something hard. Before the other three could react, Buu gave a smirk, "GGRAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed, his power exploding in a power wave. The three were blown away from the power as Buu chuckled to himself. "Idea!" he growled out and began to stretch himself. While the three recovered, they grumbled and began to look for Buu.

"Where'd he go?" Gotenks wondered.

"We need to find Samui," Miysuba stated with the other two nodding agreement before they were suddenly hit hard by something. "What the hell?" she grunted and saw something pink flying around. "Shit! It's coming back!" Miysuba announced right before it hit her, then hit Augura.

"He's some kind of cannon ball!" Gotenks observed right before he dodged it only to get hit. "Damn! He's hard as hell!" the three yelled in pain as Buu zoomed around them, hitting one of them at a time as they were trapped in his desired area. They couldn't even get a chance to power up due to him being so fast. "If he keeps this up, we're done for! Idea!" as Buu came around again, Augura and Miysuba readied themselves. "Screaming banshee attack!" he yelled just as Buu came towards them. Buu was suddenly encased in gold energy and Gotenks smirked. "You look kind of surprised! Good!" the energy soon transformed him into a ball as Gotenks caught him. "Okay, ya'll know the game,"

"Right!"

"Good!" he then hit the ball towards Miysuba who readied her leg and kicked it towards Augura who smirked as it passed him. He zipped towards the zooming ball, and kicked it up as hard as he could. "Alright!" Gotenks grinned as he powered up and shot after the ball. "Spiking Buu ball slam!" Gotenks said as he used double axe hand to smash the ball down towards Earth. "C'mon! Let's see the result!" he grinned and his siblings followed him down to see the giant crater that had been formed. "Alright! That's what I call slamming finish!"

"Well lets hurry up, we only got five more minutes until the fusion wears off," Miysuba told them and they nodded. She then powered up and the three powered up with her. "Ready?" they nodded. "Kaaaaaaaa…"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeee…"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa….."

"Meeeeeeeeeee…."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The three roared as they fired a Super Kamehameha wave each, which blended together. They were surprised though when a pink wave of energy matched their Kamehameha and sent it back towards them.

"Get back!" Miysuba ordered as she moved out of the way, and the other two followed. The new surge of power created and even bigger crater; once they were safe from it, Miysuba looked up towards the beam of energy that faded out. "Don't let your guards down!" she told her siblings who nodded as they waited for Buu to show. As they looked down, Buu was standing there with his hand up with a smile.

"Arrogant bitch! Blast em!" Augura snapped as he and his siblings began fire a volley of energy at Buu. This lasted for a minute or so before they finally stopped and Gotenks whistled. "Man! Look at the size of that hole!"

"Look!" Augura pointed and they turned to see Buu rise from the earth several miles away, glaring at them with a look of rage. "Guys, I think we made him angry," he muttered but Miysuba scoffed in response.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm feeling right now," she said with Gotenks agreeing. "It seems we damaged his ego a bit, poor baby," Miysuba mocked but that cost her as Buu rushed her, headbutting her in the face. "UGH!" Buu then round kicked Augura in the face while kneeing Gotenks in the gut. Augura was sent flying while Buu blasted Gotenks to send him off as well. Buu then focused on Miysuba who tried to fix herself but Buu grabbed onto her and squeezed tight. "Ah! Ah! Let go!"

Buu grinned as he slammed her to the ground, creating a fissure. Buu grinned as he raised a brow, seeing he was surrounded by the three Saiyans now who glared at him. "You wanna fight dirty?" Gotenks growled. "That's fine by me!" with that the three came at him and began to throw as many coordinated strong punches and kicks as they could. Buu dodged them until Miyasuba and Gotenks stopped allowing Augura to slam his foot against Buu's head, sending him into a nearby town, crashing through several buildings.

The three then gave chase after him as Buu sat up with his usual growl. He waited as the three came at him and this time he didn't let his guard down as they attacked, though he scowled as the two boys stepped back allowing Miysuba to bisect him then slash him in half. Both boys then fired energy waves to vaporize him, but it didn't work as Buu reformed quickly and used his arms to grab both Miysuba and Gotenks, and spun around, throwing them. Augura roared as he charged at Buu, who opened a hole in his stomach.

"Whoa!" Augura voiced as he nearly ran into a building. However he stopped before he crashed, but it didn't matter as Buu crashed into him. The building collapsed and several moments later an annoyed Augura stood before Buu who grinned. "You shithead, you shouldn't have done that! RAAAH!" Augura roared as he increased his power. "YAH!" he yelled headed for Buu who opened his mouth and fired a very powerful explosive wave that Augura was caught in.

"You wanna play that game? Fine!" Gotenks roared as he appeared behind Buu who was caught by surprise. "Take this!" he then opened his own mouth and fired the same technique which surprised Buu, as it sent him flying and landing with a tumble. Gotenks met up with him and kicked Buu right in the face then continued his assault as Buu tried to fight back. When Gotenks relented he stepped back as Buu groaned in pain, obvious he was being worn out.

"Cool," Gotenks smirked. "I wonder where Miysuba is. She can cut you into tiny cubes and we can turn you into ashes. You're done!" Gotenks sneered as he powered up and began to charge an energy wave. Buu could only gaze at him in anger and pain. "Kame…" he however stopped as his power disappeared, returning to normal state. "Oh…this is bad."

Buu watched for a few moments as Gotenks was trying to figure out what he should do. Buu grinned as he began to heal and he began walking towards Gotenks. However to both their surprise, a normal state white haired Miysuba appeared before Buu. "Leave my brother alone!" Miysuba roared at Buu, firing a pretty strong Kamehameha. When the attack was over, Buu stood there, seemingly unfazed. "Shit, that didn't work like I hoped. Gotenks run!" Miysuba ordered right before Buu kicked her to the side, causing her to slam against a wall. "Ow."

Gotenks ran like his sister ordered and before he could hide behind a boulder or something, Buu blew it up. He gazed at Buu in fear as said monster gazed at him evilly. Buu reached Gotenks, and punched him in the face before grabbing him with his antenna and then swung him around before throwing him into the mountainside. "Oi!" he heard and raised a brow.

Turning his head he was greeted to a punch in the face, courtesy of Augura who was also normal state. Augura then continued to assault Buu's face but he didn't even budge. 'This isn't working!' the boy then leaped back and powered up an attack. "Star Gazer!" he roared firing a volley of energy blasts that created smoke around the stock still Buu. "Did I get him?" His answer was a punch to the face that send him smashing into a wall as well. "Ow."

Buu snorted as he turned back to where Gotenks was. "You're dead!" he heard and chuckled upon what he saw. "Ah?! Wait! You're there! The Fusion must be over!" Trunks and Goten said simultaneously. They then looked over to their siblings to see Miya and Karasuba who were unconscious, then to Augus and Asura who were struggling to get back up.

Buu stalked towards the two panicking boys who got in fighting stances. He then stopped as he gazed at the two children. "I don't know what to do, without the fusion, we're cooked," Trunks whispered to Goten who was getting even more fearful.

"You mean there's a chance we're going to die?!"

"It's more than just a chance! Me and you are going to bite the big one Goten,"

"Oh! That's bad!" Goten grumbled before he gained an idea. "Hey! Why don't we run away?"

"I'm not leaving without them," Trunks said as he glanced to his sister and brother, and the twins. "I don't even think we can to be honest. But he's just standing there staring at us," Trunks grumbled. "This isn't any fun! Damn it! We're way to young to die!"

"Yeah, we're just little kids!" Goten sniffed. "Where are my dad and Gohan?"

"Still training like fools while their kids are about to get killed!" Trunks sniffed himself. They then both backed away as Buu neared them with a grin. "Oh shit!"

"It's time! Little troublemakers," Buu grinned before he hummed as Asura stood in front the two boys. "In a hurry to die eh?"

"Whatever pinky," Asura grumbled before he turned Super Saiyan. "I still got some fight in me left! And I ain't giving up until I'm dead!" he said with Trunks and Goten nodding before they too went Super Saiyan. Buu gazed at them before he gave a smirk and raised his hand, pink energy beginning to form. "Shit! Guys get ready!" Asura warned right before Buu fired the powerful blast at them. As it neared, the three boys froze up, as fear took over their bodies. 'I-I can't move! Why can't I move?!'

The blast neared them, however it suddenly was bounced off something and sent towards the sky, gaining Buu's attention as he blinked in confusion. He watched as his attack soared into the sky before exploding, turning the sky pink for a few moments. He then growled as he looked towards the children and raised a brow at the newcomer, who spoke up,

"Leave these boys alone."

Chapter 15: Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Majin Buu gave a curious glare to the newcomer who stood before him with a challenging smirk. The person stood between him and the children who looked rather amazed at the new comers appearance. This person…was strong.

Asura blinked as he studied her person before him, and his eyes widened as he gained stars. "Mommy?" he questioned and Brola turned her head slightly to reveal her beautiful face to her son before she turned all the way. Adding to her outfit, she was wearing her red sash as well as her gold necklace, arm bands and choker. "Mommy!" Asura cheered as he rushed, hugging her as close as he could. "Oh I missed you so much!" he expressed while she chuckled softly, comforting him.

"I missed you too little one," she said softly, running her hand through his dark locks as he cried between her bosom. "Asura, why are you crying?" Brola wondered curiously and Asura lifted his head a bit so she could see his teary blue eyes.

"B-because y-you were gone! And daddy didn't tell me where o-or if you were coming back!" Asura expressed, not noticing the somber look that came in Brola's eye. "And then I thought I was gonna die and…and…"

"Calm down sweetheart," Brola comforted him, her soft sweet smile returning. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you if I can help it. I promise," she kissed his forehead. "Now, we can talk later but for now I want you to take your siblings and friends out of here, okay?" she ordered as she set him down and he wiped his eyes.

"Okay!" he nodded with a grin. Brola smiled as she messed with his hair then hummed as she glanced around, before her eyes landed on the creature that was Majin Buu. "What's wrong?" Asura wondered as he could see the curious look in her eye.

"Where's your father? I don't sense him anywhere," Brola muttered. "In fact, I don't sense anyone," she said quietly and Asura looked away, facing the ground. "Asura?"

"Dad is training with Uncle Goku and Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," he told her which made her hum, that it explained that. "But everyone else…" Asura then glared and pointed to Majin Buu. "Buu ate them! Piccolo, Krillin, Mom and Mama too!" this caused Brola's eyes to widen a bit before they became blank glare.

"I see. Where's Samui? I don't see her around."

"Oh? Buu knocked her out I think! She might be around there somewhere,"

"Find her will you? And stay away from here as long as possible." Brola told him as she began walking towards Buu, "I don't need you guys getting hurt." With that with an air of eerie calmness and a blank expression she stepped up to Buu while Asura did what he was told with the help of Goten and Trunks. Brola stopped as she stood in front of the towering pink creature that glared down at her with a crazy smirk.

"So hotshot, you want to fight Majin Buu?"

"Fight you? No," Brola shook her head as a deadly gleam appeared in her eye to match with her smirk. "I'm going to kill you." Buu had no time to even register her words, as she punched him straight in the face, causing him to actually go skidding back while he gasped and groaned in pain. As Buu recovered, Brola dashed towards him and kneed him in the face, sending Buu back even further.

The kids were amazed by the show of power while Buu was simply shocked that this woman's attacks actually hurt! Brola smirked before she rushed towards Buu, delivering an uppercut. Buu yelled in pain as Brola appeared and started to juggle Buu with a barrage of punches and kicks, in a triangle shaped pattern. Brola then ended the combo by striking Buu with a kick that sent him crashing into the ground.

Brola however sneered as she dropped from the sky, landing straight on Buu's back causing him to scream in pain as she had created a crater underneath him. Brola continued to stomp onto his back, pushing him deeper and deeper into the ground. She then calmly flew and stepped off to the side, waiting for Buu who stood up disfigured. "I've heard you caused a lot of trouble while I was away, Majin Buu," Brola spoke causing the creature to growl at her. "You basically forced Vegeta to blow himself up, you nearly killed Gohan, you exterminated the human race, and you ate the people I consider my friends and my sisters. But most importantly," Brola narrowed her eyes with an angry glare. "You hurt my children."

"Buu make you dead!" Buu snarled at her as he regenerated. "What Buu say! Buu do! Now you die!" Buu roared as he flew at Brola who snorted, moving a lock of hair out of her eyes. She easily avoided every strike he threw at her, didn't matter how strong or fast it was, he couldn't touch her. It was obvious Buu was getting angry from losing and before he could attack she kneed him in the gut really hard making him hunch over to hold his midsection.

Brola then backhanded him, causing him to tumble and roll hard against the ground. She then floated over to him while Buu was trying to get up. "I'm not even a Super Saiyan and I'm picking you apart. How sad," Brola muttered. "To think, that fool Babidi went through all the trouble to release a weakling," she scoffed. Buu got up and wiped his bloody mouth and he growled as Brola began floating towards him. "Interest me,"

"GUAAAAH!" Buu gasped as Brola appeared before him her boot in his stomach. She then pulled away then sent a spin roundhouse kick to his head that made him stumble back. She then appeared at his side and punched his head as Buu continued to stumble back, she ran towards him and struck him down with a clothesline. Buu coughed as Brola then grabbed his shoulders and picked him up to vertical kick him into the air. Teleporting in front of Buu, she grabs his head and flied down to smash him across the ground.

Brola then grabbed Buu's antenna and began to slam from side to side against the ground. Then once she was bored doing that, she held him up despite the size difference and began punching his face in repeatedly. As she hit him her speed increased and increased until she let him go and kicked his head, making him go flying to the side into a mountain.

"Wow Trunks, your mum is so cool!"

"I know right?" Trunks responded with a grin as they watched from far away while they held the unconscious. Asura came towards them with an unconscious Samui, "We ready to head back to the lookout?" he asked. Asura nodded and they all took off.

Brola waited for a moment for Buu to recover, which came in the form of an energy wave she side stepped perfectly. Buu then came at her as a cannonball and she held her hand out, catching him with one which shocked Buu as he gazed at the impassive Brola. Even though Buu tried to push her back, she wasn't even budging. She then raised her knee then kicked Buu high into the sky. Buu flew but then came back down to her, but she kicked him again to the side as if he was a soccer ball. He ended up crashing into another mountain.

When he came too, he was forced to step back out of surprise as Brola stood right there and she gave a smirk, green energy surrounding her hand. The entire mountain was turned to dust a moment later. Buu was on his knees as he recovered from the attack, panting though his attention was given to the golden boot that stepped in front of him. He slowly looked up to see the beautiful saiyan woman gazing at him with crossed arms. "Nice day, hm?" she then gave a gesture with her head, "C'mon you can stand. I'll let you,"

Buu snarled as he started to stand up and he glared at Brola. "You…I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'RE DEAD! NO ONE MOCKS ME!" Buu screamed as he was actually red. As he continued to scream, Brola punched him straight in the face then kneed him in the gut causing all his steam to shoot out. Buu huffed as he then gave a chuckle with a grin. "So…its you," he said causing Brola to raise a brow. "I've been expecting you. Ever since I started fighting those little brats. Even while I was fighting, I could sense your power, in a far away place. I could feel it growing, I knew you would be coming here. Opposites attract after all," Brola simply looked on, quite bored. "I've been waiting for you the whole time! I can't let a power, greater than mine exist,"

"I see," Brola muttered. "So what are you going to do about it then, hm?" Brola wondered. "The only reason you're still breathing, is because I'm afraid I might blow up the planet. I haven't refined it as much as my husband," Brola chuckled. "Not yet at least. So what's the point in saving a planet, if I'm just gonna blow it up?"

"Goodbye!" Buu snarled. "Enough is enough! Now you'll see! What happens to those I hate!" Buu growled. "Stupid woman! You will pay! YES! You are going to pay for everything you did to me!" Buu expressed in an insane way. Brola wasn't moved even as Buu powered up to which she assumed was his maximum. She still wasn't moved as Buu gazed at her while he laughed madly with an deranged look; his veins throbbing all over his body. Brola huffed even as Buu released a scream…

And exploded.

"That's a lot of smoke," Brola grumbled a she flew out of the mushroom cloud. Despite being right next to Buu as he exploded, she was perfectly fine, due to creating a barrier of energy around her. She gazed down at the crater below and hummed. Majin Buu wasn't dead, he was trying to escape so he could plan. "Whatever. I need to find the kids," She muttered as she glanced around and spotted their energy. She headed up and blasted towards the lookout.

As she flew, she had a thoughtful expression on her face, not able to help thinking about her beloved husband. She hurt him really bad; it didn't matter if she had been under Babidi's control, every word she said to him was how she felt her true feelings. Mix it with her rage and that was the result. But now, she was healed mentally and emotionally thanks to the Supreme Kai and Elder Kai. Not to mention, she was way more powerful than before!

Within minutes, she appeared on the lookout, noticing the moderate damage it took. She then saw the kids not too far away and walked forward to see they were still unconsious. "Mum!" Trunks greeted with a grin as he ran up to her and hugged her. Brola smiled as she returned the hug before looking towards the others, "They're still knocked out, we don't really know what to do," Trunks grumbled.

"Here, feed them these," she offered pulling out a bag of Senzu beans. "Before I showed up to fight Buu I stopped by the house. Luckily it was all untouched, so the tree is still growing," Brola smiled and Trunks nodded as he took the bag and had one. After swallowing he felt all better.

"This is great! Hey Goten! Asura! Check this out!" Trunks grinned as he tossed them senzu beans. The two ate them and felt their power return. Trunks then kneeled and fed the others senzu beans as well. Within a minute or so, they were all awake, surprised and glad to see Brola. "So what happened to Buu?"

"He's hiding," Brola answered as she stood against a pillar with crossed arms and gazed towards the earth. "He blew himself up to escape, he's plotting something. How long have they been in the chamber?"

"Several hours," Miya answered as she rolled her shoulder. "We tried to let Buu give us the full day but he was too impatient. We can't even open the door from the outside, so we can't reach them," Miya scowled.

"Not to mention Buu ate Piccolo and Dende," Karasuba spoke up with a frown. "Which means we can't use the dragon balls to wish anybody back," hearing this made the others somber. Brola however had a thoughtful expression and shook her head.

"No. Dende is still alive, I can feel him." Brola stated as she leaned off the pillar. "We need to get to him before Buu does. You guys stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can," she told them before leaving to go find Dende. Once she left Augus huffed.

"This bites," this earned the attention of the others. "We trained so damn hard to kill Buu and he beats us!"

"We would have had him if we didn't run out of time," Asura scowled earning nods of agreement. Samui decided to speak up as she looked at them,

"We have to be more coordinated," she told them. "No more messing around, no more games. Our families are gone and it's his fault. We need to pound him with everything we got or die trying. Mum is here, but there is still a chance Buu might win. We have to help her as best we can. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Cool."

"Mind telling me how you're alive?"

Dende shook his head as he gave a thankful smile to Brola who had found him after a little bit. "It was Mr. Popo. Buu came out nowhere after fighting with the kids, Piccolo was able to sense him and gave us warning. He said, no guardian, no dragon balls and threw me off," Dende explained with Brola nodding in understanding.

"Well then he thought fast on his feet," Brola smirked before she then looked to Hercule and his dog who she had found on the way to Dende. Though she didn't care for the man, he was the only human on earth, might as well save him. "You can fly right?" she asked Dende who nodded. "Good, we're heading back to the lookout. The kids are there and I don't want to leave them alone for too long," she then looked to Hercule extending her hand.

"C'mon."

"A rematch huh?"

Majin Buu had an excited grin as he gazed at the seven brats before him, all of them raring to go. "Yeah! We have a score to settle! C'mon don't tell me you're afraid of Majin Buu! Fight me!"

"I'm always down for a fight!" Asura grinned with Augus nodding in agreement. "What do you guys say? We give this guy the time of his life before we end it?" he offered. They had no choice but to fight considering Brola hadn't returned yet, and Buu seemed more impatient than usual.

"Definitely," Karasuba nodded as they all powered up to their maximum. "HAAAA!"

"Remember! No holding back!" Miya reminded and they all nodded. "Together!"

"FUUUUU!"

"SSSIIIOOON!"

"HAAA!"

A bright light flashed before Majin Buu who looked on with excitement. As the light faded, Samui was the first to rush Buu who scoffed as he blocked her attacks, though he noted how they were way more powerful than before. "I have no interest in you little girl!" Buu laughed as he smacked away Samui's arm then punched her right in the gut. He then grabbed her head and slammed her into the ground.

"Samui!" the hyrbids called and began to charge.

"You're mine!"

"What the hell?! Get this off!" The hybrids demanded as they were all surrounded by pieces off of Buu's back as he grinned. Samui's eyes widened as she had no choice but to watch as her brothers and sister were being engulfed by the pink pieces no matter how hard they fought. "Oi! Get it off!"

"NO!" Samui screamed as she struggled but it mattered not as Buu lifted his finger and the three blobs moved towards the excited Buu.

"YES COME TO ME!" he roared as he stood and leaped away from Samui, allowing the blobs to cover his entire form. Samui watched helplessly and in complete shock as Buu was changing, which was rather grotesque. Lightning buzzed around him and the entire pink being gained color. His antenna was longer and he was wearing the fusion vest. "It worked. Tell me Samui, what do you think of it? New clothes to fit my figure, and new abilities as well,"

Samui sat on her knees as she gazed at Majin Buu tears in her eyes and soon she looked down at the ground, her body shaking with sobs. "Oh don't cry! You can join them if you'd like! But I'd think I'd rather turn you into a cookie, you like cookies don't you? Trunks says your quite the cookie monster," Buu taunted.

"My friends," Samui whispered. "My mom, my mama," she listed with Buu raising a brow as he began to gain a dangerous foreboding feeling. He looked towards the sky, noticing the blue afternoon sky starting to darken as lightning started to strike and thunder clapped. "My brothers, my sister…" the wind also started to pick up too, but it seemed it was going in a certain direction, right past him.

Buu focused on the rage filled shaking Samui. The girl had her hands clenched so hard she drew blood. Her dark blue aura began to take on a gold color while her blond hair started to shift. It faded from blond to gold repeatedly as lightning also started to buzz around her. Buu watched her with piqued interest just as the entire lookout began to shake and the tiles started to rise up and float around her. Samui gave a growl as she began to float.

"GGGRRRYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" Samui screamed to the heavens, as the lightning buzzed around her more frantically, releasing her pent up anger and power. Buu blinked as an explosion of light occurred, almost blinding him. When the light died down, Buu gazed a the new transformed Samui. Her hair which stood on end similar to Trunks' maintained a gold while lightning buzzed around her. Her eyes were a rage filled sea foam green. Not only had she finally become a Super Saiyan, but pushed the limit, now a Super Saiyan Two.

Buu blinked and that was all it took for him to lose her. "Behind you." Buu turned around and Samui kneed him right in the face, he skidded back holding his face in agony. He was going to glare at Samui but she punched him in the gut, twisting her fist before round kicking him in the face. Samui watched as he flew off the lookout. However Buu came at her and punched her in the face, but she didn't even budge.

Grabbing onto his arm, she squeezed actually making him wince. She then punched him in the gut repeatedly before letting go then delivering an upper cut kick to his chin, making him fly up. Samui vanished, to appear behind him and grab his antenna, throwing him down to the planet below. Buu screamed as he was also sent with a gift, which exploded with him once he crashed into a building.

Samui flew after him and landed on the ground softly. Two energy discs zoomed towards her, and Samui glanced behind her before turning around deflecting one with her foot and the other with her hand. She then pointed her fist at Buu and cocked her arm back causing him to come towards her at top speed for some reason. Once he was close she actually punched a hole in his chest she then jumped up and used an axe kick to slam his face into the ground.

She then charged energy into her hands and fired a blue beam. Buu gave a grunt as he was engulfed in the attack. Samui sensed for Buu's energy, and felt a presence behind her, she didn't bother looking back and teleported away from danger. But once she was way, it didn't matter because her pursuer zoomed past her, punching her in the gut. Her hair was grabbed as she was thrown towards the ground. Samui landed on her feet safely and hopped away from multiple finger beams that were fired.

Once she landed on a building roof top she was safe for a bit, since her attacker stopped. When she focused in on who was attacking her, she scowled as Buu grinned at her. "A warm up to test my new powers! Here I come sister!" Buu mocked, charging at her. She was a bit surprised by the speed he was using, he was actually able to catch her in a clothesline attack, smashing her into a few buildings.

Samui snapped back and fired a full energy wave at his face, causing him to grunt in pain. She then rushed at Buu and began to beat on him with a barrage of punches and kicks. She was forced to dodge the sword Buu created. She was cut at the chest then punched in the face. Buu rushed after Samui and beat her up with a series of punches and kicks, sending her back to the ground.

The girl got up and rushed at Buu, she kneed him in the back of the head after flipping over. She grabbed his antenna then threw him; charging her energy and jumped into the air with a back flip. Once her face faced the ground she unleashed three large meteor sized energy spheres that were aimed straight for Buu. Buu regained his balance and saw what was headed towards him. With a smirk he fired three finger beams. It took a moment or so before the three exploded before they made impact against the ground.

"You seem to be getting desperate, Samui," Buu commented as he blocked a punch from the Super Saiyan. The creature then expelled his energy from his body, pushing her away. But before she got too far, he grabbed her wrist and blasted her away with a one handed energy wave.

"Grah!" A yell sounded from behind Buu, which confused him. He turned around only to be greeted to a full powered energy blast to the face. But before Buu could realize what was going on he was kneed in the face sending him back while skidding. He looked to see it was Samui which confused him. She couldn't be that fast when he had just blasted her!

Nonetheless, he charged at her. She watched the creature come at her, however she needed time. Imagine Buu's surprise when a second and third Samui came out of nowhere and fired an energy wave at him. "Clones?" Buu thought aloud. Samui focused her energy into her palm, a ball of energy started to form though she narrowed her eyes trying to make it condense. After a few more moments it did condense and started to spin as well. The clones soon dispelled as Samui rushed forward, headed towards Buu.

"Rasengan!" Samui roared as she hopped into the air with a slight spin and push her hand forward. She was able to make contact with Buu's head, which caused an explosion of energy to take place, blinding her a bit. The dust faded away, revealing a relatively unharmed Buu. Samui scowled before she created a clone and the two charged.

Buu hummed as he saw both of them coming and blocked their punch and kick before he squeezed snapping their ankle and wrist. Samui yelled out in pain while the clone dispelled. Buu threw her over his shoulder. Before she fell to the ground, Buu rushed her. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into two or three buildings before pushing her into the ground creating a crater. Buu then proceeded to stomp her into the ground, after the first five stomps, Samui gave up consciousness and reverted back to normal.

Buu was about to say something, but there was no chance as a green energy blast made contact with him and sent him on his way, crashing through a few buildings. "Samui!" Brola called as she neared her daughter who didn't respond. Brola brushed the girl's hair out her eyes before snarling as her power exploded from her body in a rage. Brola's black hair began to flash golden with a green tint then she turned her attention on Buu who rolled his neck.

"So you arrived about time! I was getting rather bored with that one," Buu chuckled while Brola growled as her power steadily rose. "You feel my new power yes? Amazing isn't it?" Buu grinned. "I have no one to thank but your kids, mum…"

"RAAAH!" Brola screamed as her power erupted and her pupils disappeared. Her form grew a bit as she entered Legendary Super Saiyan 2, lightning sparking around her as he hair glowed lime green. Buu shivered in anticipation then he gasped and keeled over as Brola had gutted him with her fist. She then brought her leg up and brought it down upon Buu's head. Though it was blocked by a forearm before grabbed. Brola was thrown away by Buu, but she wasn't fazed as she fired an energy wave with on hand.

Buu deflected it, but it burned a bit. He gave a loud grunt of pain as he wasn't prepared for the knee to the stomach, making him hunch over again. Brola grabbed his head and repeatedly kneed him in the face. With one hand, the Saiyan threw her opponent into the air and fired an energy wave, sending him flying. Buu growled as he got back up and rushed at Brola again, throwing a flurry of fists and kicks at her, but the woman was dodging each one. And when they did hit, his fist fazed through her. "Why can't I hit you?!" Buu demanded before he dodged a right punch from Brola but didn't count on the high left round kick. The creature spun around a bit before he was punched directly in the face.

"Interesting, you are stronger than I thought but no matter…" Buu grinned as he got back up. "I'm stronger than I was before! You can't beat me!" Buu smirked with Brola narrowing her eyes. "Come! Be my punching bag!" Brola growled as she flew at Buu and the two traded fists before rising into the air, surprising to Brola, evenly matched. The two threw rapid fists and strong kicks at each other, but they were only blocked and avoided. Brola uppercut Buu with her elbow but then Buu crossed his fist against her face.

The two flew around at rapid speeds clashing with each other before they stopped due to Brola sending a round kick to the face followed by a punch to the gut. Buu grunted as Brola grabbed at his leg then threw him down to the ground as hard as she could. Buu skidded across the land and Brola gave chase and knocked away an energy wave, and another before firing her own which Buu matched. The two clashed and Brola snarled as she powered up even more and it only grew bigger before exploding. Buu then appeared behind her and smacked her to the ground and Buu gave chase.

Brola charged her power and avoided the kick before firing a volley of energy blasts which Buu avoided as he rushed at her with a powerful kick. As Buu approached, Brola clenched her fists and gave a roar, emitting a super explosive wave. Buu growled as he was caught in it and promptly sent back to the ground. Brola glared as her power steadily rose. "That was fun Brola," Buu commented as he stood up and gazed up at her. "Why don't we do that again?" he smirked. "It seems you are weaker than you thought, is your confidence dwindling yet?"

"My patience is," Brola growled out as she clenched her fists. "YRRRAAAAAAAHH!" Brola screamed out as the sky began to darken once again as her power grew and grew. Buu blinked, quite astonished by this surge of power, it was quite amazing! He had to have it! But how? Hmm, he just needed to bide his time. Suddenly Brola stopped her yelling and glared down at Buu. She nearly shook the planet, not good, but still, she did have enough power now to kick his ass.

She was surprised though when Buu appeared before her, with his fist lodged really deep into her stomach. Brola coughed up a gob of blood as Buu moved back and backhanded Brola. The woman caught her balance, halting to a skid. She managed to block a kick from Buu and struck back with her own. Though she didn't let up, she went on tirade of kicks to Buu's face before finishing it off with a punch.

"Interesting, your punches still hurt, I guess that means we are even in strength…for now," Buu commented before he rushed at Brola, aiming to grab her throat. Brola didn't feel like being choked so she dodged the hand and countered with a knee to the sternum before giving a two hit punch to the solar plexus. Brola then finished with an upper cut. The two then continued to fight before they struck each other in the face.

The two fighters hopped back, glaring at each other. Then an energy blast was connected with the side of Buu's face. The two warriors blinked as they looked towards a panting beaten and swollen Samui. "Your fight is with me you cunt!" Samui huffed with a glare Buu scoffed as he charged at her.

Brola cursed as she made her way to Samui, grabbing her then teleported away before Buu killed her. Buu however hummed as he looked around and gave a grin, "What do you think you're doing?" Brola demanded from Samui who glared at her.

"That prick absorbed them! He killed my friends! My family! I want him dead! So I'm going to kill him!" Samui stated and Brola scowled before she sensed something, danger. "Mum! Look out!" Samui pointed and Brola turned her head in surprise and confusion as a pink blob grabbed Brola who began charging her power but it was useless. "Mum no!" Samui called as Brola struggled. "BUU!" Samui screamed, instantly turning Super Saiyan 2and charging towards Buu who laughed victoriously. "Kamehame…."

"Don't think I've forgotten about you little one…" Buu grinned and Samui's eyes widened as a pink blob came after her too. She fired the energy wave but it was no use as Buu controlled it himself, avoiding it. "There there, it will be alright," Buu chuckled as the blob surrounded the crying screaming and struggling Samui.

"Come to me!" Buu laughed as the two struggling blobs merged with him. As the absorption began to settle Buu groaned in pleasure as he could feel his body begin to swell and his power rising very quickly at astounding rates. "Yes, yes!" Buu laughed as his form began to shift, he instantly became more muscular and taller with the red sash appearing at his waist and the golden necklace Brola wears. Buu began to glow eerily as his pupils disappeared and he gained a mad grin.

"YEEEESSSS!" Buu screamed victoriously as he let his power rise before it erupted around him, destroying the entire city. Buu let it simmer down as he gazed at his hands and flexed. "This power…it's amazing. The Legendary Super Saiyan huh? Magnificent!" Buu then rose higher into the sky as he looked around. "I need to test this out, I need to!" Buu grinned. "Are there no more fighters? Is there no one on this forsaken planet that can challenge me?!" Buu wondered before something crossed his senses. "There…" Buu then gave a grin as he powered up and headed to that place where it started for him.

The Lookout.

When arrived to the lookout he set on the floor with excitement, looking around before he heard, "I know that sash." Buu focused on the man in front of him that was sitting on the steps, seemingly waiting for him. Buu knew this man, not personally, but from the people he absorbed. He could feel his victims calling for the man, begging him to help them. Before him, sitting on the steps was Naruto Uzumaki.

Strangely, Naruto looked slightly younger. His hair was a platinum blond, while his eyes were seafoam green, indicating he was a full powered Super Saiyan. For his outfit, he wore an orange long sleeve mid high collar jacket with a black sleeveless shirt underneath along with black pants and ankle high boots. Naruto gazed at Majin Buu for several moments before he spoke again.

"So you're the reason why I don't feel any life on earth," Naruto muttered with Buu smirking. "I can tell you've been busy. Absorbing my family and all," Naruto pointed out as his eyes calmly looked over Buu. "I don't appreciate that," Naruto shook his head as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I've been waiting for you, ya know. Ever since you absorbed Brola and Samui," Naruto said as he began walking towards Buu who towered over him. "Goku and Gohan are still getting some last minute training in. So I'll be your host for the evening," Naruto then walked passed Buu who raised a brow, as he watched Naruto step to the edge of the lookout.

"Where are you going?! Fight me now!"

"Relax, you'll get your beating," Naruto told him in a relaxed tone. "We can't fight here, it's sacred grounds." Naruto said as he turned to Buu. "Follow me," with that, Naruto fell off the lookout and headed towards Earth. Buu growled but he followed his prey, though he was confused as they landed in the middle of the worlds martial arts tournament.

"Why are we here?"

"Because of Babidi's shenanigans concerning you, I never got my match. So, we'll fight here," Naruto said as he glanced around. "Yeah this will do," Naruto rolled his neck and started to stretch while Buu watched him. "So if I have this right, you absorbed my kids, and my wife, which is giving you your power…yes?" Naruto asked with Buu nodding as he grinned.

"Yes and I ate Lazuli and Bulma, tasty chocolate if you ask me,"

"I didn't, but good to know," Naruto said as he flexed his fingers.

"You will fight me at your full power," Buu told Naruto who raised a brow. "You are simply a Super Saiyan, that won't be enough considering how much power I have!" Buu grinned as he glowed once again. Naruto gazed at him as Buu grinned, "So fight me prUGH!" Buu gasped as he fell to one knee as Naruto pulled away his fist. Buu coughed before he looked at Naruto who gave a small smirk.

"You were saying?"

Chapter 16: Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Majin Buu gave an angry devilish glare towards Naruto Uzumaki who had a thoughtful expression, beckoning him forward. "C'mon Buu, grace me with your skills," Naruto requested. Buu growled but he gave a grin as he clenched his fists.

"Behold my power!" Buu stated right before his pink power erupted around him, creating a pillar of light. His veins began to throb, and his size increased a bit while he gained a glow. "Hahahaha! Prepare yourself!" Buu chuckled as he lunged forward with a rush attack, intending to do a Gigantic Press. When he reached Naruto, the saiyan easily side stepped him, which caused Buu to rush off the stage.

Coming to a halt, Buu turned around to glare at Naruto who gazed at him patiently. Buu rushed towards Naruto, ready to throw a punch but he found himself kneeling due to Naruto punching his gut again. As he kneeled before Naruto the blond held an open palm towards Buu, who looked up and was blasted in the face from a red energy wave. "Gah!" Buu groaned as he regenerated while glaring at Naruto below. Said man gave a mock salute infuriating Buu with his mocking. "FUCK YOU! ERASER CANNON!"

"Oh?" Naruto hummed as Buuu created a bright pink powerful energy sphere which he threw at Naruto. The blond waited for it to near him before he tensed his leg, then kicked it. Buu gasped as it came right towards him faster than he had thrown it. There was no time to avoid it, forcing him to take it head on. Naruto stood there calmly as the explosion died off revealing Buu who was without a lower half and a right arm, half his face a wreck as well.

"Y-you…you bastard!" Buu cursed but Naruto gazed at him still and Buu growled as he took a deep breath and repaired himself. "So, you're…"

"If you're going to use my wife's techniques, can you at least be respectful and make them strong? That was pathetic," Naruto cut him off which annoyed Buu further. "I swear, you're basically a second Cell, but more annoying," Naruto grumbled and Buu growled as his power began to rise. "Hm?"

"I AM MAJIN BUU! THE STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"That's funny, Cell said the same thing a few times,"

"GRYYAAAAAAHHH!"

Naruto gave a small smirk as Buu neared him, enraged. Buu was surrounded by a barrier while also firing a volley of energy blasts that Naruto didn't bother dodging as none of them made contact. As Buu neared him, ready to smash him into the ground, Naruto disappeared. Buu blinked, but he was shocked when a hand manage to rip through his barrier and grab at his antenna.

The Saiyan smirked as he gripped the appendage and swung Buu, slamming him against the ground, then back and forth without intent to stop. Soon enough the stadium was mere rubble from Naruto's actions, and he released Buu towards the sky. Buu fixed himself up, but he had no chance to do anything as Naruto used a skyward kick, which impacted Buu's chin sending him higher into the air.

Naruto however did not stop repeatedly kicking Buu up higher into the sky, each kick stronger than the last. The next moment, Naruto appeared behind Buu, and grabbed his antenna again, and managed to wrap it around Buu completely, nice and tight. Buu grunted as he struggled, confused as he was suddenly turned upside down with Naruto holding him. "Tell me what you think of this!" Naruto smirked as he began to spin them as they headed back down towards the earth.

"NO! What are you doing?! LET ME…"

"Primary Lotus!"

When Buu smashed into the ground, due to Naruto releasing him before impact, the stadium was no more. In fact there was a big crater that Naruto gazed at with a small smirk. "I picked that up from an old friend, how do you like it?" Naruto asked Buu who began to dig himself out of the rubble.

"Y-you're toying with me…"

"Nah, you're just not taking this seriously," Naruto shrugged. "C'mon, you absorbed a total of eight people right? Surely you have some kind of tricks up your sleeve, I can obviously tell the fusion wore off," Naruto muttered which Buu scowled at, knowing it did. He was hoping to keep that to himself, as his power took a considerable drop, but nothing that Brola's absorption couldn't return. "I'll fight seriously when you start getting serious. Until then, kiss my ass,"

Buu glared before he chuckled and stood up, "I see. As a Saiyan, you relish a challenge. Very well, I'll give you one!" Buu laughed as he began to power up once again, regaining the power he lost and then some. Naruto watched with little interest as the earth began to shake. "HAAAAAAAA!" Buu roared as he glared at Naruto who still remained calm. "YAAAAH!" Buu then lunged at Naruto who hummed, "Take this!"

Naruto met Buu's fist with his own and the two traded two more blows before they picked up speed. Buu had a grin on his face while Naruto looked calm as ever while he battled with Buu at high speeds. Buu however blinked as he could feel himself losing this small fight as Naruto's power slowly began to increase which began to show. Buu was no longer sending hits, he was too busy trying to block the ones that were coming at him at full speeds at every direction. Within moments he couldn't keep up, and found himself taking several hits before he completely lost all control and ended up with a knee in his gut.

An uppercut was sent at Buu's head, sending him higher into the air. Naruto then flew up to meet with Buu and knocked him to the ground with an elbow. Quickly Naruto appeared on the ground where Buu was going to land and he round housed kicked Buu to the left sharply. Naruto then runs at Buu, and kicks him into the air again before creating a rasenshuriken and throwing it Buu who was ripped to shreds from the attack as it exploded upon impact.

"Can you pull yourself together? It's unbecoming," Naruto grumbled as the shreds of Buu began to collect and become one entity. Buu gave a roar as he was brought back to what he considered his ultimate form. "That's better, now, anything else you'd like to try?"

"Just one," Buu snarled before he charged up to maximum power which made the earth crack under pressure. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn't as he found this rather interesting. He could sense his wife's power rapidly increasing, yet at the same time it was as if some was being held back. Was she conscious in there? Was she trying to prevent Buu from receiving and abusing all her power?

By the time Naruto left his thoughts, Buu gave a snarling laugh as he held up a giant pink ball of energy. "Sore loser, you're going to destroy the planet already?" Naruto grumbled. Buu laughed at him as Buu glared at him.

"Every time I have destroyed a planet I have taken a piece of it's energy with me. This orb is a culmination of eons of destruction," Buu sneered. "We're going to play catch, if this falls to the ground you can say goodbye to this planet as well! Are you up for the challenge? It's all in your hands now! Don't drop the ball HAHAHA UGH!"

"I never understood why people just sit there and watch," Naruto grumbled as his fist was lodged in Buu's stomach. "As for that," Naruto looked up as he removed his fist and tightened his fist. With a fierce uppercut, the ball of energy was sent into space where it exploded safely above the planet. Buu had a completely shocked look on his face from what happened then looked towards Naruto before it became one of anger as he noticed something.

Not once had they started fighting did Naruto charge up. Not once! It didn't make sense! The guy was a Super Saiyan! Just a Super Saiyan! So how was it even possible that he is able to have the advantage and have so much power against him when he had absorbed the Legendary Super Saiyan whose power NEVER stopped?!

"You seem kind of mad there Buu," Naruto pointed out which caused Buu to snarl at him before smirking at him. "Probably figured out I have yet to actually use more than a fraction of my power huh?" Naruto chuckled which caused Buu to glare. "It's true, but a fraction is all I need really, no need to blow up the planet when I'm trying to save it,"

"Funny, Brola said the same thing,"

"Did she now?" Naruto smirked before he punched Buu right in the face, sending him crashing through the stands. Buu came charging back at him and did his best to hit Naruto who easily avoided every attack with crossed arms and a cool expression. "Why do you keep missing? It's like this!" Naruto smirked as he kicked Buu right in the face causing the creatures head to roll back despite the size difference. "Understand now?"

"Grrrh! Watch yourself,"

"Sure,"

Buu rushed at Naruto and managed to finally land some blows on him. A fierce punch to the gut, an elbow to the back, and a kick to the head that send the man flying and crashing into the stadium. Buu then fired a blitz of pink energy blasts for several moments before he stopped and waited, hoping to have done some kind of damage.

"That was actually kind of nice," he heard and he immediately turned around to see Naruto gazing at him with the same cool expression. "I needed to scratch but you did it for me. Thanks," Naruto smirked causing Buu to snarl before he coughed in pain as a lightning covered hand speared right through his chest. "Picked this up from an old teacher of mine, its called Raikiri," Naruto told him as Buu groaned before he screamed as lightning electrocuted his entire body from the inside out. "But I had to put my own spin to it. If you had a heart, I would rip it out," Naruto muttered as he ripped out his hand. "Tell me, does it hurt anyway?"

"Ygraaahh! Curse you!" Buu snarled as he held his chest while he once again kneeled before Naruto. "I'll destroy you! I swear if it's the last thing I do!" Buu vowed as he regenerated and began to angry as his veins throbbed. Naruto wasn't moved. Seeing that look on Naruto's face, that bored uncaring look utterly infuriated him. "You…YGGHA!" Buu screeched as he began to power up in a different style that made Naruto raise a curious brow. Lightning began to buzz around Buu while his eyes glowed red. "You led me to this you mortal freak! It's your fault!"

Naruto still wasn't moved. He just continued to watch as Buu was getting out of control. That's when Naruto noticed the planets energy was warping around them, which made him frown. "You are such a big baby," Naruto scoffed before he rolled his neck he then pointed two fingers at Buu who screamed beyond the heavens. "Byakurai," Naruto muttered. From the tips of his fingers a powerful bolt of white lightning fired off and headed straight towards Buu who was surrounded by an energy barrier, which was impenetrable.

Or at least it was supposed to be.

Buu's screaming came to a dead halt as his entire head was blown off his shoulders as the lightning had struck. Soon enough, Buu's body fell to the ground, unmoving. Naruto lowered his arm and looked towards the sky which was returning to normal. Then he looked to Buu who had grown his head and glared up at Naruto, coming to the conclusion that he had lost. Didn't mean he would give up though. With that thought alone Buu teleported in front of Naruto who raised a brow. Buu gave a roar as he delivered a punch at Naruto who caught it, followed by the tens of rapid bunches Buu threw at him. Naruto was catching each one with one hand, humming to himself while Buu was getting even more irritated.

He tried a kick but Naruto avoided it, followed by another kick and more punches until Naruto kneed him in the gut then punched him in the face. Grabbing his anetnna as Buu nearly got away, the blond gripped it and Buu screamed as he was electrocuted before Naruto released a powerful blast with his other hand. Buu then snarled as he wrapped around Naruto who raised a brow. "Tsk," was all Naruto voiced before Buu screamed again as he was electrocuted from the lightning Naruto produced from his body. Naruto then tensed before he expelled more energy, effectively blowing Buu to bits. Body parts of Buu began to form again before they formed Buu once again. "I hate you!" Buu snarled. "No way! Curse you! You Pig!"

"You've got the pink skin buddy," this caused Buu to grip his fists as he was getting angrier. "You're gonna get an aneurism if you keep that up Buu. Besides, whats the big deal? You've won every battle you've been in. Granted it was kidnapping, but still. Anyway, everyone meets their better sooner or later," Naruto shrugged. "No need to blow up," he waved Buu off who simply glared at him with all the hate in the universe.

"No! I won't lose! You'll see!" Buu roared as he began to get bigger, his body bulging before he spat out five ghosts. Naruto hummed in response. "Super Ghost Kamikaze! Attack!" before any of the ghosts could attack Naruto, the blond raised his hand, and threw lightning senbon at each of them, causing them to explode. Buu looked surprised by but grinned. "Figured that wouldn't work, but…"

"You're doing it again?" Naruto wondered as Buu created about ten ghosts that he sent to attack. Naruto rolled his eyes as they teleported before Naruto.

"Kaaammmeeeehaaaaammmeee…"

"Yeah no." With a snap of his fingers they all exploded again, causing Buu to blink in surprise. "What did I tell you about using other people's techniques?" Naruto questioned before he kneed Buu right in the gut for what must have been the millionth time. "If you are going to use them, at least be respectful and make them powerful."

Buu backed away as he growled at Naruto hatefully. "YAAAH!" Buu snarled as he rushed at Naruto only to get his ass handed to him. "How?! HOW?! HOWW?!" Buu demanded as he sent a barrage of punches and kicks at Naruto who easily avoided them and countering with single attacks that had Buu reeling.

"There you go, sounding like my wife," Naruto muttered. "I don't know, maybe I'm just that good, or you're just that weak," Naruto chuckled as he kicked Buu in the face. "I'm good with either, you choose." Buu yelled at him and got ready to fire an energy blast at point blank range but Naruto kicked it out of his hands. "Tsk tsk, gotta be faster than that," Naruto wagged his finger. "Like this!" Buu's eyes widened when Naruto fired off a wave of energy that vaporized Buu. As Buu regenerated Naruto spoke to him, "You know you can always give up. Don't know if you thought of that, but thought I should put that out there. Because there is no way you're going to beat me. And if you're still here by the time Goku and Gohan show up then…man,"

Buu couldn't do much but grimace and glare at Naruto as he thought violently of a plan. He was losing, badly. It didn't matter if he had absorbed the Legendary Super Saiyan, it was obvious that power meant nothing compared to this whiskered freaks! He needed to do something! He needed to win! He needed to KILL HIM! IDEA!

"Let's go blondie!" Buu said earning a raised brow from Naruto. "You know you can't win! That's why you want me to surrender! C'mon! I'm calling your bluff coward!" Buu sneered at Naruto who continued to gaze at him. "What's wrong? Are you chicken?!" Naruto was silent as he gazed at Buu and he gave a chuckle. He sensed deception, but it was fine because he could also sense Gohan and Goku had finally left the chamber. Focusing on Buu, he chuckled.

"You know funny thing is, I know you're playing me," Naruto smirked causing Buu to narrow his eyes. "But that's okay. Go ahead and pull whatever trick you want Buu. I'll still kick your ass," Naruto allowed as he got closer to Buu who grinned.

"AS IF! You're mine!" Naruto was a bit surprised when a stray piece of Buu began to cover him from behind. The blond didn't struggle though as he simply smirked as he was surrounded then merged with Buu. Buu grinned as the blob merged with his body, victory at last. "Majin Buu! Big bad Buu! Take that bitch!" Buu then continued to celebrate unaware of Hercule and Dende who watched from the sidelines, shocked at what happened. Buu stopped his laughing as he then gave an evil grin.

"Bye bye."

"Sounds like that guy is having a good time,"

This came from Naruto as he landed on the ground, surrounded by an energy barrier and he smirked. "Laugh while you can Buu, you're about to have a serious case of indigestion," Naruto muttered as he rolled his neck. "Now time to find the others," Naruto muttered as he released the energy barrier. "Hopefully Goku and Gohan distract him long enough," with that said he began to walk around, trying to sense Brola's power, but he was having a bit of difficulty.

"It stinks in here," Naruto grumbled as he continued to walk around, "Must be close to the bowels or something." Naruto then blinked as he stepped in something and immediately began to sink. "The hell?!" Naruto struggled and struggled but it was no use as he as pulled under and ended up falling in some kind of fluid. Making sure none of it got into his mouth he swam to the surface and pulled himself out. "Ew," he grumbled and looked around. "Huh, reminds me when I watched that one episode of Teen Titans Go with the kids," he muttered before shaking his head. "Body adventure huh, disgusting."

As he looked around he saw nothing but sweets, not a sliver of meat which Naruto grumbled at. His attention then went to the current that was going on and saw a whirlpool, and if he knew his anatomy, which he really didn't, that was the first path to the shitter. Naruto looked around before he created energy and fired a hole against a wall. Once it was made he hopped through it, entering another part of the body.

Naruto continued on and was further disgusted with Buu's diet, though he'd rather be here than in Goku's stomach after his pig outs. The blond then stopped and glanced around as he heard a strange sound. He couldn't track where it was coming from but it was getting louder and louder, coming from all directions. He then looked up and dodged as millions of green slime came from above landing on the ground. "Huh, interesting," he grumbled as he watched them break down the food that was around.

The food soon disappeared and they began to gather around him before lunging at him. Naruto did is best to avoid them and bash them away, but it got to the point he started blasting them. They soon stopped but he had to avoid something coming towards him, and he blinked as a giant blue worm roared at him it then tried eating him but Naruto sneered and blasted it away. Dusting himself off he heard another roar and saw a second worm, "Damn."

"Look what you did! You hurt my big brother!" The worm said as the worm slithered to the other and Naruto blinked, confused. "Flathead! Daddy flatheads hurt!" the worm cried out and Naruto had a bad feeling. If this thing was a kid and that big, he could only imagine how big the father was. He soon got his answer as a bigger worm with a mustache appeared and Flathead spoke.

"Dad! That guy was picking on me!" Flathead stated and the father looked towards Naruto curiously while the blond wasn't really sure what to do. Blast them or…yeah he had no clue. The father peered down at a stumped Naruto while Flathead snickered, "Yeah! Beat him up dad!" however his father turned on him and smacked him. "Ow! What's the big idea?"

"No one likes little smartasses!" the worm scolded.

"But he hurt me dad!"

"He could have destroyed you! Look at him!" the father scolded. "How many times have I told you never to leave the pack?!" he demanded causing Flathead to start to panic and cry. The father then turned to Naruto who was really shocked and confused to what was going on. "Please forgive my son, he's young."

"Um sure. I've a few youngins myself," Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Speaking of, you know where I can find them? They got absorbed and I would really appreciate if you can help me out ya know?"

"I've seen them!" the two younger worms said. "They went up that way!" the worms informed pointing up. Naruto looked up and saw nothing but darkness, quite inviting. His attention was soon given to a rumbling and soon there was water flooding, catching them all in it. "Dad what's going on?!"

"Looks like it's potty time!"

"Ew!" Naruto scowled as he flew out of the fluids. And headed up, breaking past a wall. Naruto continued going up until he figured he was in Buu's head. As he walked along a stem he hummed, it was quite dark. He then stopped as he came to a dividing path, right and left. Naruto then created two clones and sent them down the right while he went left. As Naruto walked down his path he hummed, the place was rather strange but his thoughts gave way when he saw a shadowed figure.

He narrowed his eyes and got closer and was a bit surprised to see Brola, though her expression was blank, and she was glowing. He gazed into her eyes and knew, this was not his wife. He was right too, as Brola charged at him and he avoided the attack. As he stepped away, he glanced to his side to see Samui coming at him too with ferocity and he frowned. Naruto's platinum blond hair turned golden as his eyes became fierce and he began fighting back against these imposters.

But it didn't matter as no matter how hard he hit them they didn't have any wounds. In fact they just right back up. But Naruto didn't exactly mind beating on them, though when he did caused explosion blowing up a wall. With the wall blown up, he took sight to see his clones were fighting against Augura, Gotenks and Miysuba. He needed to come up with an idea. It was different fighting an opponent who could get tired and feel pain, he just had to beat them hard enough. But with these ghouls, it was a different story!

Naruto raised a brow when they actually disappeared and he felt the entire body shake. "It must be Goku and Gohan," Naruto hummed. "Better use this time wisely!" Naruto then began to explore some more. When he got passed the cobwebs, he gave a smile upon seeing an unconscious Brola in some kind of pink pod that stuck to the ground and ceiling. He immediately checked her pulse, able to tell she was alive. His eyes then spotted the children and gave a grin, "Jackpot! Now time to get you guys out,"

Stepping back, Naruto cut the stems off and gave a grin as he felt Buu's power suddenly decrease. "Oh yeah, Goku and Gohan should be having a ball now…wait, is that Vegeta?" Naruto wondered curiously as he felt another presence from outside and concentrated. "Yeah! It is! But isn't he dead? Weird. I'll have to ask him later," Naruto muttered to himself as he then looked around. "Time to blast my way out of here," however his attention was given to something else and he saw Majin Buu…the fat one. "Whoa," he hummed as he made his way over there.

He looked over the fat Buu and gave a hum, "So if I remember correctly, that fool Hercule made friends with fat Buu, then there was ugly Buu." Naruto viewed the memories of the Buu and he nodded his head. He had a clone watch over Majin Buu during training, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't making a poor choice by freeing this Majin Buu. "Well this will be the last of his power then! Time to take it," Naruto grinned a full set of clones. "Grab the others, and find a way out, I'm right behind you."

"Right!" the clones saluted as they did as ordered. Naruto then severed the stems and almost immediately he heard an ear piercing scream from outside. Naruto hummed before he flew after his clones. He eventually caught up with his clones, and he noticed that the scenery was changing, and he figured Buu was transforming. As they flew, Naruto began to sweat as it was starting to burn up quite a lot in fact.

However he continued to push on and he and his clones came to a stop as steam erupted like a geyser. Naruto looked up and as soon as the steam was finished, he saw a hole, and what looked like daylight! "Oh sweet! C'mon! We have our way out!" Naruto said as he powered up and flew towards the hole as fast he could, his clones behind him. With the steam about to blow again, he and the clones flew even faster and cheered as they successfully left Buu's body.

Naruto and his clones suddenly grew, followed by those had rescued, though they were still unconscious. He gave a grin, happy he succeeded. "Hey! Naruto!" he heard and turned his head to see Goku, Gohan and Vegeta standing quite a bit away from Buu who was steady grimacing and yelling, going mad. Naruto gave a wave to his friends before he turned to Buu, looking at him curiously. He had the clones take away the unconscious while he himself flew over to his friends. "So the plan worked?"

"Like a charm," Naruto chuckled as he noticed Vegeta who had a halo over his head. "Hey Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Vegeta gave a small huff as he had crossed arms.

"That old witch Baba brought me here, Yemma felt my services could be utilized. But when I got here Kakarot and Gohan were playing ping pong with Buu," Vegeta summed up with Naruto nodding in understanding. "What's with him anyway?"

"Don't know really. I took out the Fat Buu, so maybe that has something to do with it," Naruto shrugged. However his eyes widened a bit along with the others as they could feel Buu's power beginning to spike. "How could he be increasing instead of decreasing? I don't get it," Naruto muttered. It also didn't help that Buu's power was now far surpassing what his power was when they were fighting.

They watched as Buu's body began to bulge a bit then he began to bulge rapidly, until he was disgustingly muscular. He stopped for a moment, but he continued to scream. The Saiyans watched with interest, none of them moving, as they were too confused and curious to what was going on. "What the hell?" Gohan voiced as Buu began to shrink, becoming smaller, height wise and physical wise. Within moments he took on the form of…a kid?

"Ha! He's puny!" Vegeta scoffed as he relaxed along with Goku and Gohan. "And you were worried," Vegeta taunted Goku and Naruto but despite Goku's chuckle, Naruto remained serious. "Hey, what's the problem? Cat got your tongue?"

"You don't feel that?" Naruto questioned in a serious tone causing the three to raise brows. "It's incredible, such power, such…darkness," Naruto scowled. "I have a really bad feeling about it this," Naruto then frowned as Buu was on the move and suddenly Buu began screaming causing the planet to shake. Then suddenly Buu stopped screaming and fired a blast at the ground. "Fuck!" Naruto panicked along with the others. "Not so fast!" he yelled, throwing his own energy blast that collided with Buu's pink one causing it too shoot off and explode elsewhere.

"Nice job Naruto," Goku praised. "He's mad, that had enough power to destroy the planet," Goku voiced with the other three nodding in agreement. "He was probably planning on getting blown to bits, then reforming again,"

"Hey Buu!" Vegeta snapped. "It's your business if you want to blow up the planet! But fight us first you little coward!" Vegeta yelled at the creature that turned his head and scoffed. Vegeta chuckled, "Gifted speaker." Buu turned all the way around, glared at them then gave an evil chuckle raising his hand and creating an energy blast. "What the?"

They watched as the blast grew and grew, "Shit! That's too much energy! It's not for us!" Naruto scowled as he suddenly powered up. "We have to stop him!" Naruto stated but he stopped suddenly when he realized something. That was enough energy to blow up the earth ten times. Even if he managed to kick it offworld, when it blew up, Earth would still be caught in the crossfire. There was no stopping it!

"We have to run!" Naruto ordered as he spun around looking towards the others who were standing there shocked as Buu threw the blast. "Will you stop standing around?! FUCKING MOVE!" Naruto screamed as he rushed past them as the blast got closer and closer. Naruto was heading towards his kids, he needed to save them! He needed too! As Naruto neared them he readied instant transmission, but he figured out he couldn't concentrate! "Damn it!"

"Naruto!" Suddenly he was grabbed and just as he was about to reach the kids, they disappeared from his vision.

Then the earth exploded.

Chapter 17: Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Naruto blinked as he found himself on fresh green grass that didn't belong to earth. He looked around as he gazed around the beautiful scenery, not knowing where he was at. He then looked around and saw Vegeta, Goku, Dende and Hercule. His eyes couldn't find Gohan, where was he? But then it hit him. His kids, his wives…they were gone. His family…gone.

Naruto then stood up and walked over to Goku who had a lost look on his face. But Naruto didn't care as he grabbed Goku who grunted from the pain Naruto was giving him. "You save the namek and the idiot, instead of your own sons? You prevent me from saving my family?" Naruto snarled and Goku had a sad frown as he looked at Naruto who was openly crying as he yelled at him. "THEY WERE RIGHT THERE! I HAD THEM! I…" Naruto threw Goku down and fell to his knees and gripped his head.

"Bulma, Lazuli, Brola!" Naruto listed as his tears continued to run. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he shook his head and began to punch the ground as they all watched him with frowns. "Nononononnonnononononononono!" Naruto chanted repeatedly as he hit the ground over and over again, his power steadily and constantly rising.

Then it hit him.

"The Dragon balls," he whispered as he looked towards Dende. "Dende! Can you contact the namekians and tell them to gather the Dragon balls?!" he demanded but before Dende could answer, his attention was given to Supreme Kai who told them that Buu was back. Making his way over to the crystal ball, he looked down to see that Buu had reformed. "So I lost my family and my home and this cunt lives," Naruto scowled.

They then watched as he used instant transmission, appearing on a planet looking for something before he blew it up. The process then repeated itself, "I think he's sensing for you three," the Elder Kai said, gaining the Saiyans attention as they blinked at the old man. Who was he? That didn't matter now, what mattered was the fact Buu was looking for them. "Sensing spirits stronger than average and checking it out."

"What's he going to do? Destroy every single place he looks?"

"Yes I'm afraid so," Supreme Kai nodded his head. "This Buu, he experiences no remorse whatsoever, he's a killing machine," Naruto frowned at hearing this. "And with the instant transmission, he can destroy an entire solar system in less than an hour. The universe will never be the same again,"

"Unless we use the namek dragon balls to reverse all the damage this cunt has done," Naruto supplied with them nodding in agreement. "But the nameks are too far away, I can barely sense them from here," Naruto brought up with Goku nodding in agreement.

"Wait!" Supreme Kai spoke, gaining their attention. "I don't know what the dragon balls are, but I'm a Kai! My instantaneous movement, is not limited by distance! I can go anywhere I want, see?" Naruto's eyes widened while Goku gave a grin. "If you guys have a plan, the least I can do is get you to where you want to go!"

"Hold it right there!" Elder Kai spoke, causing them to look towards him. "I'm familiar with the Dragon balls, and using them in this case just isn't proper! Those balls are strictly for the edification of a very advanced and peaceful race! Yah!" The old Kai blinked as Naruto held him up by his throat with a powerful snarl.

"Listen old man! I don't know who you are, and I don't care! But my entire family is dead! Goku's family is dead! Vegeta's family is dead! The Earth is gone! And as we speak that pink idiot is blowing up planets left and right! It will only be a matter of time until that menace shows up here and blows this place up too!" Naruto explained as they all looked at him as he was currently at full power unconsciously. "I refuse to let this chance of hope slip away because YOU feel the balls are being misused! They grant wishes! And god damn it they WILL grant my wish! Now you can either shut up and help us! Or I can blast you to oblivion so you won't be a hindrance! Do you understand me?!"

"Perfectly,"

Naruto then released the old man who gazed at Naruto fearfully. "Good. Oi, where'd he go?" Naruto wondered as he looked towards the crystal ball after Buu blew up another planet. He blinked as he and Goku recognized where he was, "That's other world! Shit," Naruto grumbled he then glanced to Supreme Kai and Old Kai who were having conversation. "What are you muttering about?"

"We want two of you to fuse together," Old Kai said and Naruto raised a brow along with the other two. "I'm talking about Portorra fusion. With these earrings you'll become…"

"Pass," Naruto spoke up first before Vegeta could. "Fusion would be great and really helpful, but not right now," Naruto shook his head. "I'm too furious about Buu taking away my family. I'm going to avenge them as me, no one else. Besides I have my pride,"

"He's right," Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms and Goku nodded. "We'll beat Buu as we are or die trying. We're Saiyan's after all, and that dance is ridiculous. Unbecoming of Saiyan warriors," Vegeta scoffed with Naruto and Goku chuckling.

"But how do you think you're going to beat Majin Buu in his present state?" Supreme Kai wondered with Naruto looking to Goku who nodded his head, and the two turned back to the Kai's while Vegeta looked curious.

"We trained for at least two years in the Hyperbolic time chamber," Goku spoke up. "We've done quite a bit and learned some new things," Goku smirked, he then nodded to Naruto who spoke.

"I am able to push the limit of Super Saiyan, my highest being a Super Saiyan 5," hearing this shocked Vegeta while Supreme Kai looked astounded. "However, I hated that state. During training I was able to…convert my power. Because if you really think about it, each new state is simply your Ki taking a new form. Long story short, I no longer need to go past a Super Saiyan because all my power from the other stages have combined to one. I can't go any higher,"

"S-so this means, no more Super Saiyan Four?" Vegeta demanded with Naruto nodding his head.

"In a way yes. I can have the power of a Super Saiyan four without ever having to transform. If anything, it's lost to me," Naruto shrugged but he shook his head. "Anyway, it's with this power I can fight with Buu, and with Goku and Vegeta helping me, we should be fine," Naruto shrugged. "But we're wasting time, because he's beating up Krillin," Naruto pointed and Goku gritted his teeth in anger.

"We have to do something!" Goku growled before he put his fingers to his head.

"Kakarot wait!" Vegeta called, getting Goku to stop and look towards Vegeta. "Why don't we bring him to us? That way we can get him away from all those innocent people. It is us he's after," Vegeta said causing Goku to have a dubious look and Naruto to actually blink.

"Whoa,"

"What?" Vegeta wondered.

"It's nothing, I just…it's never mind," Naruto waved him off causing Vegeta to raise a brow. "Anyway, your idea works. Lets call him by flaring our energy, right?" Naruto asked and Vegeta nodding his head. "Good, this well help me get to maximum, you guys too." The three nodded as they rolled their necks and began to call upon their power.

"HAAAAAAAA!" the three Saiyan's roared as their powers were increasing dramatically, causing the two kai's to look on in surprise. However Elder Kai noticed Naruto's power and blinked, simply amazed. His power was familiar, very familiar but…

Everyone's attention was given to the appearance of Buu who showed up, with a grin on his face as he landed in front of the three Saiyans. "That was quick, I still have more power to call on," Naruto grumbled as he glared at Buu who laughed at them. "Oi! You three get out of here, if you stay now, you'll only be helping Buu,"

"He's right," Goku nodded in agreement. "We can't fight to our full potential if we're worried about your safety," Goku added. "The three of us really love to cut loose, and once Naruto gets in the zone, he only has one focus,"

"Winning," Naruto smirked as he flexed his hands.

"Do your best you guys!" Dende wished with Vegeta chuckling and Goku giving a thumbs up. Naruto simply nodded, too focused on Buu who seemed to be sleeping for the moment. A few moments later, the three left and the Saiyans looked to each other.

"We should probably decide while we have a spare minute," Goku brought up with the three nodding though Naruto hummed.

"I'll pass, I need to charge up. You guys go ahead," Naruto told them. Goku and Vegeta nodded before turning to each other and began playing rock paper scissors. They played a few rounds but Goku ended up winning in the end, much to Vegeta's annoyance as he powered down a bit. Naruto however chuckled as he hopped away and took a breath. "Give me strength," he prayed quietly before he began to charge his power.

Vegeta glanced over to Naruto and frowned lightly. He didn't get it. Why would Naruto give up the opportunity to transform higher? Though now that he thought about it, as he studied the saiyan his power was way stronger than the last time he checked. In fact, he should be in Super Saiyan two by now, but he wasn't! He was still a Super Saiyan. As Naruto continued to power up, Vegeta couldn't help but feel as if Naruto was truly the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Goku soon powered up as well entering Super Saiyan two quite easily. Doing this woke up Majin Buu who laughed and began to beat on his chest. Goku watched him beat his chest for a few moment before he scowled and appeared above Buu, kneeing him in the face. Yet Buu continued to beat his chest, and Goku appeared behind Buu, kicking his head, sending him flying. But still Buu beat against his chest, crashing through a wall.

He came to a skidding halt and glared at Goku, raising a hand and fired a ball of energy that was dodged. He was kneed in the gut, elbowed in the neck then round kicked in the face. Buu looked a bit dazed and looked to Goku who kicked him the face again. When he glared at Goku again, the man was in front of him with his hand out, and firing an energy wave that vaporized Buu.

However a few moments later, Buu was back, laughing madly as he gazed at Goku. Goku got ready for round two and Buu grinned as he disappeared and charged at Goku, punching him in the face then the two fired energy blasts at each other, which collided and blew up. Goku then punched Buu right in the gut, and Buu returned with a kick to his face. Goku skidded back, then gave a round kick to Buu's head but Buu ducked under it. Goku however came again and kicked Buu away from him.

Buu stopped himself then rushed at Goku, delivering a kick to his head which was blocked. Buu didn't stop kicking Goku over and over again, with every one blocked. As Buu moved to kick again, Goku ducked down, causing Buu to miss, however Goku smirked as he double kicked Buu in the face. The creature went flying back, but not without sending an blast that was avoided. The saiyan threw his own but Buu avoided that as well.

Then it started trade off of energy blasts. After several moments, Goku caught one and tossed into the air and rushed at Buu who hummed and stuck his foot into the ground, which came out and kicked his enemy in the face. Goku was then forced to dodge a flurry of kicks from Buu's foot. Then as another kick came, he stepped on the foot, sending the leg back while rushing at Buu, kneeing him in the face.

Buu grabbed Goku's ankle as the man passed and slammed him against the ground. Stepping back, Buu fired a blast at Goku who blocked it while skidding back. Goku threw it up, but Buu came at him again, but passed by, however his antenna stretched and wrapped around Goku's neck allowing Buu to swing him around then throw him into a mountain that split in half. Buu then landed on the mountain and beat against his chest.

Though he noticed it was beginning to split under his feet, and this was due to Goku pushing it apart then blowing it up. Once the dust settled Buu floated above Goku who growled, "Okay on to plan B, whatever that is." Buu then disappeared appearing above the planet before he shot down at insane speeds, and clashed with Goku, creating a huge crater. The two had punched each other in the face, and separated a moment later.

Buu then began to laugh before he created a ball of energy that soon grew. Goku then threw a ball of energy of his own to knock away Buu's but it didn't work. Buu's sphere suddenly grew and he threw it at Goku. The Saiyan caught it before he threw it elsewhere, into the sky. It orbited the planet before it came back to Goku, who avoided it, a pillar of energy taking form. From then the sky began to darken, turning red, then another color with a storm taking place. Buu grinned as he stood across from a stoic Goku. Goku studied the laughing Kidd Buu as lightning struck, which Buu noticed. Goku powered up and within moments he was Super Saiyan Three. "Majin Buu! You're time has come!"

Buu laughed as he then focused on Goku then disappeared. Goku backed away as Buu tried to kick him, then the saiyan lunged at him again and the two began trading blows at high speed. Goku however seemed to have the upper hand as he punched the gut, elbowed the back, kneed the face then a series of fierce kicks as Goku held the antenna. But the tides changed as the antenna wrapped around Goku's neck and Buu beat him with headbutts followed by a flip kick, knocking Goku away. Buu then lunged at Goku but was promptly obliterated from an energy wave.

Though Buu returned soon after, though upside down. Buu then attacked Goku while still upside down and then appeared behind Goku with an elbow to the back. Goku countered with a kick to the face then had his own punch to the face. He then followed by punching Buu in the stomach, then received a kick to the face, before he headbutt Buu then Buu punched him. The two were high in the sky as they landed constant hits on one another. Buu then tried hitting Goku in the stomach but he jumped then came back down with a double axe that sent Buu crashing down before he regained his control and landed on the ground perfectly.

He then bounced off the ground and came back at Goku as a cannon ball, smashing against him. Buu then tried again, and as he came back, Goku ducked causing Buu to fly past him. Goku then tried to flee as Buu chased after him, still a cannonball. He teleported to the ground and Buu followed crashing into it as Goku got away. Goku then looked down at the hole that Buu created and hummed as he tried to find him. The ground then started shaking and Goku began to hop around as Buu was tunneling under the ground. Just as Goku stopped, Buu came out laughing. He then stopped as and floated, pointing at Goku while laughing. Goku grumbled to himself as he studied Buu who didn't show a sign of fatigue while he himself was getting quite tired. He couldn't even keep up with him at Super Saiyan three!

Buu then stopped laughing, and stood there with a thoughtful look before he rushed at Goku. The Saiyan grumbled as he powered up and began to get in his signature stance. "Kaaaameeeehaaaameeee…HAAAAA!" The Super Kamehameha wave shot towards a surprised Buu, utterly erasing him. Goku then dropped to his knees, and powered down, exhausted. But despite his efforts Buu reformed as many mini Buu's laughing at Goku. Goku then tried to power up, but he passed out.

Vegeta scowled and rushed over to Goku, "Hey I know it's your turn, but I think I should cut in by this point. Unless your finished eating dirt," Vegeta grumbled as Goku tiredly spoke,

"Yeah, sure…whatever," with that Goku was out. Vegeta gritted his teeth and he looked towards the laughing Buu and charged with a roar. The Buu's surrounded Vegeta who then powered up, and blew them away before he began to fire a volley of energy blasts at them which destroyed them and ceased the laughing. But Buu returned as one.

"Peek a boo boo!" Buu laughed right before he fired at Vegeta who was too slow to dodge. Buu then rushed at Vegeta and relentlessly beat on him. Then Vegeta appeared behind Buu who turned and began to mock Vegeta by trying an attempt to be sexy. Angered, Vegeta rushed at Buu and tried a punch, but he missed and tried again and again but Buu managed to avoid his attacks. Vegeta then fired a blast at Buu that erased his lower half. Buu regrew it, and Vegeta tried again and again, only for the same result and he was getting really tired.

Buu then stretched his leg and kicked Vegeta in the gut before catching up with his leg and bashing Vegeta down against a wall. Buu rolled his neck as Vegeta grimaced; when he opened his eyes Buu was upon him giving him an evil grin. He then backed up and was ready to blow Vegeta to bits, but before he could, a energy blast slammed against Buu's stomach and sent him flying, right before an explosion of epic proportions took place. "Yo,"

"It's about time," Vegeta grumbled as he saw Naruto standing before him fully powered with a blazing red aura surrounding him. "What took you so long?"

"I have a lot of power? What do you expect," Naruto shrugged as he spotted Goku who was out. "Seems Goku's out like a light. That sucks, alright, time to go kick some ass," Naruto rolled his neck as he flew off to go meet with Buu who was flying back. Buu was surprised when Naruto appeared before him, a knee in his gut followed by an upper cut. Buu was sent flying and Naruto created an energy blast that he sent towards Buu, that slammed into him and exploded in red.

Naruto crossed his arms as Buu came back down glaring at him and Naruto glared right back. "I'm your opponent now," Naruto told the creature. "I have a lot of pent up anger I need to let out. Not to mention a family to avenge as well as a planet, so…" Naruto then got into a fighting stance and smirked. "Come at me bro." Buu laughed as he lunged at Naruto. The blond punched Buu right in the face followed by a kick to the face as well, before punching him in the stomach and blasting him away with a red energy wave. As Buu was sent flying, Naruto rushed at Buu and punced him in the stomach, sending him into the air. He then flew up to Buu and attacked with a precise elbow strike to the stomach, followed by a powerful barrage of punches. Naruto continued with two punches twice before front flipping and using a double axe handle to the ground.

Vegeta gazed amazed at Naruto's quick execution, and from the looks of it, it was surprising to Buu as well. Vegeta then blinked as he finally noticed Naruto's power and it surpassed Buu's by just a little bit, however Naruto's power was steadily rising and rising. How? How was this Saiyan of unknown lineage able to not only surpass him, but Kakarot?

He frowned as he gazed at Naruto who was steadily beating up on Buu who didn't seem to be having much fun anymore. That guy, he's always been like this, since he met him, a smart ass who could back up his words. But not only that, he was always ready to meet the next challenge and fight till the end like a true Saiyan would. No, they didn't get along back when he arrived, in fact Vegeta hated him as much as he hated Kakarot. There was something about the younger man that ticked him off at first, something that bothered him.

But as time passed, and his relationship with Naruto turned into rivalry, then a form of friendship, he realized what it was. Now, he was able to know exactly what bothered him about the blond saiyan. He was a lot like Kakarot. Foolish, soft hearted in some cases but at the same time, he was a lot like himself. Prideful, and demanding for a challenge. He had the pride of a true Saiyan, yet the heart of a hero. It had bothered him, that the man was a mix of the two, but soon enough he accepted it.

It angered him though that this unknown Saiyan who had come out of nowhere, had already achieved the power of a Super Saiyan, before he the Prince of all Saiyans. It was bad enough that Kakarot had surpassed him, but this unknown variable?! But then at last when he had finally achieved the power, this same unknown had proved he was far superior than he and Kakarot, by ascending past even an ascended Saiyan, by becoming a Super Saiyan Three!

And how could he forget when not even a month later, he ascended once more into a form he had never thought was possible! But not only that, he defeated and humbled the supposed Legendary Super Saiyan who had decimated him, the namek and even Kakarot. Followed by his victory over Cell after toying with him for about twenty minutes! He then figured maybe what made Kakarot and Naruto so strong was their loved ones, their instinct to protect them against all odds. So he sought a family of his own, but yet his power did not increase at all. He used to fight for the sheer pleasure of it! For the thrill of the hunt, he had the strength immeasurable! He spared no one! And yet Naruto spared his enemies out of boredom! Showing mercy and giving the scraps to those who could use an actual challenge! But yet despite this he still trained, to get stronger, to test his limits, to push himself beyond them, to become the strongest he could possibly be!

He narrowed his eyes as Naruto continued to beat against Buu who still hadn't tired out yet, the two clashing fists then trading heavy blows which made their grins bigger. How could a Saiyan fight like that? But at the same time become bored and show mercy when it became too easy? The very thought made Vegeta angry! But perhaps it is his anger that has made him blind to the truth for so long. But he sees it now, this day made it all to clear. Naruto was better than him, as was Kakarot.

And he was okay with that.

"YAH!" Naruto roared as he kicked Buu into the air, then zipped past him a few times while punching him rapidly. He then proceeded to kick Buu in the stomach, before warping behind the stunned Buu and knocked him to the ground with a back punch. "Not finished!" Naruto yelled a he rushed down at Buu, and appeared right before the pink tyrant could land on the ground. Naruto tightened his fist and punched Buu right back into the air, then moved behind him to backflip kick him down on his shoulder.

Flipping back up on his feet, he put both hands forward to blast Buu away, vaporizing him. Naruto rolled his neck as he took off again just as Buu was reforming. He couldn't stop hitting Buu, he needed to tire him out while he thought of a plan. Just as Buu reformed, he is surprised by Naruto punching him in the face. He then attacked with a rapid barrage of kicks and punches before punching Buu in his stomach before blowing a hole straight through Buu.

Removing his arm, Naruto elbowed the stunned Buu away, then attacked again with a powerful barrage of kicks and punches, ending with a heavy punch to his stomach that had reformed. Naruto then jumped into the air as Buu kneeled down from the pain and quickly called upon his energy. "Final Great Spiral Wave!" Naruto roared as he pushed his hands out and fired at Majin Buu who had no choice but to endure.

Naruto panted a bit as he landed on the ground beside the hole. He blinked as his ankle was grabbed from below and he suddenly pulled underground. "Shit! Shit!" Naruto cursed as he tried to teleport, but right as he was about to attempt too every time, he was smashed against the rocks as he was inside a cave with Buu and slammed around. Buu retracted his arm and Naruto panted as he gazed at Buu, "Damn, you're strong as hell. Stronger than I gave you credit for,"

Buu laughed as he pointed at Naruto, "Me Buu! Kill you!" Naruto chuckled as he began to stand up and dust himself off. It was amazing, he was currently using his power at Super Saiyan 4 and this guy seemed only as winded as him. He then gauged the difference in power and found out they were neck and neck, interesting. Naruto crouched and he warped towards Buu who flew at him.

Naruto appeared in front of Buu, and uppercut him super hard, sending the creature crashing through the ceiling of the cave and back to the surface. Naruto warped after him, and attacked with powerful barrage of punches and kicks which all landed their mark, then he backhanded him away. Naruto then moved above Buu and elbowed him in the back, sending him crashing down to the ground. "Hey," Naruto turned to see both Goku and Vegeta behind him and the blond huffed. "How you holding up?" Goku wondered and Naruto rolled his neck as he gazed at Buu who was mocking them. "He's having the time of his life,"

"Yeah, but I'm going to end it. I need you two to buy me some time uninterrupted. I would send some clones but that would waste energy, he would destroy them," Naruto frowned. Both Goku and Vegeta raised brows as the three of them gazed at Buu.

"How much time?" Vegeta wondered.

"I need at least a minute," Naruto responded. "I know minute is a long as time in this fight, but that's the bare minimum of what I need. I have a plan that will destroy Buu for good," Naruto told them, which gained their attention. "But I need a minute to gather the energy I need,"

"Alright," Vegeta nodded as he floated in front of Naruto with Goku joining him. "You have sixty seconds Naruto, maybe a bit more with Kakarot helping." Naruto nodded with a smile as he turned and was about to fly away. "And Naruto!" the Saiyan prince called getting Naruto's attention.

"Wassup?"

"Don't waste it," Vegeta scowled and Naruto hummed in agreement as he flew off so he could concentrate. "Alright Kakarot, lets waste this clown," Vegeta smirked as he instantly turned Super Saiyan two and Goku turned Super Saiyan three.

"Right!" Both Goku and Vegeta then rushed Buu, taking him by surprise. They fought hard against him, coordinating their attacks together as best they could against Buu until Buu blasted them away with an explosive wave and then attacked Vegeta, kicking him in the face then slamming him to the ground. Goku then came up behind him and Buu avoided his attacks before he punched Goku in the chest, and Goku grimaced just as Vegeta came up at Buu's side and vaporized him. "I got him!" Goku said as he rushed off as Buu was being formed.

Buu gurgled as Goku grabbed him by the neck and threw him away, then he ran after Buu and attacked with a heavy barrage of power punches before punching him away. As Buu saved himself, Vegeta appeared before him and punched Buu then kicked him upwards. Quickly, Vegeta rushed upward from below and kicked Buu brutally in the gut. Finally he elbowed Buu downwards.

Goku met with Buu and kicked the side of his head, before bicycle kicking him up into the air. Flying up, he attacked with a powerful barrage of punches and kicks at a very rapid rate. Vegeta then appeared before Buu and punched him directly in the face, then punched and kicked him rapidly, finishing his combos with a knee to the stomach. He charged an energy wave into his hand and slammed it against Buu's stomach firing it, causing him to explode.

"We just have too keep it up," Vegeta panted and Goku nodded in agreement. Their attention was given to Buu who was walking towards them with an angry look on his face, "He looks mad."

"Oh yeah,"

Buu sneered as ran at them and promptly began to destroy them. It was mind blowing to both Goku and Vegeta considering they had put so much energy into trying beat Buu, only for him to deal with them at the same time. More than a minute had passed, and Naruto had yet to complete what he was trying too. Vegeta was unconscious, beaten in a crater while Goku had returned to normal, panting as Buu walked towards him with a grin.

"Buu!" Goku and Buu heard, causing the creature to stop and looked to see Hercule. "Caught your hand in the cookie jar this time didn't I big guy?" Hercule smirked as he stood on a rock. "How long do you think you can get away with these injustices? Mr. Satan will step in if that other coward won't!" Hercule grinned as he jumped down from the rock. Hercule then showed off his moves and Buu grinned towards him. "You know the real battle is about to begin, so laugh while you can! Because I'm gonna pound that smile right off your face!" Hercule boasted with a laugh.

Goku watched in disbelief, and even in more disbelief when Buu turned to face him and Hercule walked towards him. "You had your fun with those other three, but lets see how you do, against the world champion!" Hercule grinned as he stood across from Buu.

Buu hummed, and glared then he leaned back as Hercule got into his face and began making stupid faces. Buu growled as Hercule began to mock him, "What's the matter? Is Buu scared of the champ? Aww! Poor Buu Buu!" Buu didn't like that as he growled and crouched down, and Hercule readied for battle. Buu then charged at Hercule ready to knock his head right off his shoulders.

Hercule began to freak out, and Buu hesitated for a split second, allowing Hercule to duck under the swipe. Buu growled as Hercule bowed and put his hands in a praying motion. "Please don't hurt me!" Buu was then going to smash his head, but Hercule sat right up before he could. "I was just fooling and kidding when I said that stuff about you being scared of me! Really! I didn't mean any of it! Please!"

"Amazing," Goku muttered tiredly as he watched. "He's got it down to an art form."

"Please?!" Hercule begged then opened his eyes to see Buu in front of him snarling at him angrily. And he backed away even more as Buu walked towards him, laughing evilly. "I'm begging you Buu! For old times sake!" Buu however stopped as he held his head and began to scream. As Buu screamed and thrashed around, which Goku found strange Hercule stood up, "Hey, what's up? Aren't you going to kill me?"

Buu continued to scream though while the two just watched. "He must be sensing my aura," Hercule muttered to himself. Then he gained confidence. "Hahahaha! Take that! Serves you right! Feel my power!" Hercule boasted. "Haha yeah! Now you know what true power is!" Hercule said but then Buu stopped screaming and began to move his mouth around as if he was trying to spit something out. And he did, the spit turning into the Fat Buu. "Buu?"

Kid Buu laughed evilly as he felt all better and glared at Hercule who ran at the Fat Buu, trying to wake him up. But as much as he tried and cried, Buu wouldn't wake up. He then looked at Kid Buu who slowly walked towards him. As he continued to talk bravado, Buu was still walking towards him. He then started to punch Buu as hard as he could, but he didn't even budge. "Go ahead, take a knee Buu, I know it hurt,"

Buu chuckled as he softly punch Hercule in the nose, sending him back and falling on the ground as he held his aching face, rolling around. Buu laughed and Hercule quickly ran away from him. Buu began to beat against his chest and began to sound like a monkey. Buu then chased after Hercule who began to ran away, or at least he tried. Right before Buu was about to take down Hercule, an energy wave came out of nowhere, causing Buu to dodge it. When he looked to see where it came from, it was the awake Fat Buu which surprised Goku who was gaining energy so he could back into the fight, though he wondered what was taking Naruto so long.

Bee barked as he ran around Majin Buu happily, "Bee!" Majin Buu greeted happily. Kid Buu growled at his copy with a glare, and Majin Buu turned towards him. "You leave him alone! He Buu's buddy!" Hercule began to snot up as he made his way towards his friend…

Then two Buu's started fighting.

However, Majin Buu stood no chance against Kid Buu. In fact, Kid Buu was simply toying with his fat copy, and within minutes Majin Buu was down. However Goku managed to gain enough power to at least try and hold off Buu, but it wasn't going so well, until…

"Oi! Pink short and ugly! Up here!" Buu looked from his spot to see a glowing Super Saiyan Naruto who was smirking at him. "Yeah I'm talking to you cunt! Sorry I took so long getting ready, I had to make sure this worked," Naruto said as he rolled his neck. "Okay, you ready?"

Buu simply sneered at Naruto and rushed towards him, the blond smirked. He clapped his hands together and charged his power, and Buu's eyes widened when he saw at least a million Super Saiyan Naruto's. "Whoa!" Goku gawked as did the waking Vegeta and Hercule, "That's more than I've ever seen him do! Was this his plan? How does he plan on destroying Buu like that?"

"Attack!" Naruto ordered his army, and they roared and charged towards Buu who began to take them down as quick as he could, but they all came at him. Naruto took a deep breath as he held his hands up and began charging his energy to new increased heights. As he held his hands up and focused on Buu who was steady yet slowly dealing with his clones who were able to wail on him.

"What is he doing?" Vegeta wondered as he gazed at Naruto who now had a growing black mass of energy forming above his hands. It constantly grew and grew and grew as he glared down. "Wait! His energy! It's decreasing!" Vegeta realized as he and Goku began to feel that Naruto's energy was being concentrated into that gigantic ball of black. Soon enough the two noticed the winds that had picked up earlier were now getting stronger and becoming quite fierce. But they noticed it was a current, blowing in one direction, towards Naruto.

"Almost there!" Naruto grinned as his power was being drained and his clones were dispelling quicker due to Buu throwing energy bullets around. Naruto glanced up to his energy mass and saw that the wind that had been created was swirling around the mass and soon it's speed began to pick up. Adding more energy within moments just as Buu dealt with the last hundred clones, wind blades were rapidly spinning around the mass. "Damn, not ready! Hey um Goku? Vegeta? Mind distracting him for a bit, kind a busy!"

"Y-yeah, sure," Goku nodded as he powered up to Super Saiyan two and rushed at Buu to distract him. Vegeta painfully got up and turned into a Super Saiyan and rushed at Buu as well to aid Kakarot. Buu laughed at them as they tried their hardest to land a few blows but it was no use, as their attacks were doing the same damage.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked towards the mass orb and concentrated. Unknown to the three fighters below, the black mass of energy was steadily shrinking at a nice pace that Naruto appreciated. He just need a good thirty seconds, but the way Goku and Vegeta were holding up he doubted they would last that long. "Damn," Naruto cursed as he created a few hundred clones and sent them to aid his friends.

Soon the black mass was now the size of a basketball and was steady shrinking while the blades of wind were spinning so fast, it didn't eve look like it was spinning. "C'mon, that's it," Naruto said, focused as it grew smaller in smaller. He then glanced to Kid Buu who had vaporized some of his clones. He looked back towards his technique and smirked when it reached it's optimal size of a baseball and was at full power. "Finally! Goku! Vegeta! Get the hell out of the way!" he barked and the two looked towards Naruto who began running towards them.

"Right!" Goku sounded as he grabbed Vegeta and flew away. Buu looked confused then he turned his head as he heard,

"This is the end for you! Super Bijudama Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled and he threw the energy sphere. Buu winced as he could hear the screeching ear piercing whistling the attack made as it ripped through the very air, leaving ruin in it's directed path. Buu laughed as he prepared to knock it away, but just as he was about to move his hand towards, it was ripped to shreds.

A confused look came upon Buu's face but then it erupted into pure pain as the attack met with his chest and erupted instantly. Everyone was blown back from the shockwave of the attack as a huge dome of energy and wind erupted in an explosion. They couldn't even hear Buu's pained screeches as the attack not only ripped his body to shreds but his entire existence. He was gone before the technique had even settled down.

When it did, Naruto searched for a sliver of Buu's energy, but he found none. Not a single trace and with that he returned back to normal and slumped on the floor. "We did it, it's over," he panted out, completely exhausted.

"About time," Vegeta grumbled as he fell down with Goku falling to his knees.

"The three of us, make a pretty good team after all, don't we?" Goku said with a smile. Naruto hummed quietly to himself as he thought of his days as a genin and gave small smile. Yeah, a way better team than that. The three Saiyans were silent before one of them started laughing, then chuckles started to break loose from the other two, and soon joyous relieved laughter came from them together. It was truly over…

…for now.

"Damn he's ripped,"

"Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing Porunga, isn't it?" Goku smiled to Naruto who nodded, the two stood together with Vegeta. The three of them stood behind Dende who was before the seven gathered Namekian dragon balls. Not too far from the Saiyans was Elder Kai and Supreme Kai, along with the namekian villagers. "So, we know what our wishes are going to be right?"

"Of course," Naruto snorted as Porunga was set free, demanding what their wishes were to be. "Okay Dende, let's start with the obvious one. Restore Earth back to it's natural state," Naruto told him. Dende nodded as he spoke to Porunga in namekian tongue.

"That is not an easy wish to grant!" Porunga said almost angrily and they waited with baited breaths. "Okay, it shall be granted." Porunga informed and his eyes glowed as he growled lowly. "Your wish has been granted, the Earth has been restored in it's natural state. What is your next wish?"

Naruto looked to Supreme Kai who gazed at the orb with Elder Kai and nodded. Naruto nodded before he looked to Dende, "Okay. Our next wish is too bring back to life all those who died after the morning of the World Martial arts tournament except for the bad ones," Naruto told him and Dende hummed, that would be difficult to translate, but he tried anyway.

"What? I don't understand!"

"Oh um, please bring back the life of all those who died after the morning of the World Martial arts tournament except for the really bad ones," Dende wished and Porunga growled once again.

"Do you know what you are asking of me?"

"Yes!"

"Very well. It will take time, but it will be granted," Porunga informed and they nodded as the waited. But as they waited Naruto hummed as he looked towards his friends,

"Hey do we know what we want for a third wish?" he asked, earning actual dubious looks from them. "Damn why does this seem to happen? Hold on let me think of something,"

"Yeah, we're going to leave that to you, since you made such a great wish last time," Vegeta allowed, referring to the extension of the hyperbolic time chamber. Naruto chuckled before he hummed and gained an idea, a smirk on his lips. "You have something?"

"Yeah, I think you will like it," Naruto informed with a wink. "Hey Vegeta! Your Halo is gone, guess that means you really are a good guy huh?" Naruto pointed out causing Goku to chuckle while Vegeta looked way. They turned to Porunga who growled out,

"It has been done. What is your third wish?"

Dende looked to Naruto expectantly, as did everyone else. Naruto chuckled as he bent down and whispered into Dende's ear and Dende's eyes widened, "A-are you sure?"

"Yup!"

"Um, okay," Dende nodded as he then turned to Porunga and spoke in his native tongue. While he did so, Vegeta frowned as he looked at Naruto with a raised brow, Goku however spoke up first, curious.

"Hey Naruto what did you wish for?"

"Patience guys, you'll see," Naruto smiled. Vegeta and Goku looked towards him then to each other before shrugging. Porunga gave a growl in response to Dende's request but slowly nodded his head.

"That is an easy wish. It shall be granted!" he informed, causing Naruto to grin. The Dragon's eyes glowed and suddenly, both Vegeta, Goku and Naruto were enveloped by a white aura. Both Saiyans were surprised as they felt…different. Not in a bad way, but in a very good way? It was as if whatever fatigue they didn't even know they felt washed away! In fact! Both of them felt ten years younger!

"W-what did you do?!" Vegeta demanded from the blond as he flexed his hands. Naruto then pointed and Vegeta raised a brow as he looked to where he pointed and his eyes widened in shock. "M-my tail! It's back!"

"Ah! I have one too!" Goku noticed as he looked at his tail that waved behind him. "Wow! I forgot what having one feels like!" Goku grinned while Vegeta slightly nodded in agreement. "So you wished for our tails back?" Goku wondered with Naruto shaking his head.

"Nope, I wished for us and our friends to have strong vitality and longevity," Naruto smiled. "In a way of speaking," he shrugged. What he honestly wished for was for the three of them, and their families to be restored to their prime and be given longevity with it. Basically everyone who was older than thirty was returned back to their prime. Reason being, he remembered Bulma complaining about a gray hair a few weeks back and that she looked like she was getting older while Brola and Lazuli remained the same.

But now everyone in their group was younger and stronger. Hell as he looked at Vegeta and Goku, they did look about ten years younger. And they would live longer, it was a great wish, glad he thought of it.

"Your wish has been granted! Farewell!" with that the Porunga disappeared and the Dragon balls turned to stone. Naruto was actually surprised they didn't try and scatter like earths. Interesting. Naruto then rolled his neck and turned to Supreme Kai with a thoughtful expression.

"Can we go home now?" he asked and his answer was a nod with a smile. Naruto and Goku thanked the Namekians while Dende said his goodbyes as well. Once they dropped off Old Kai back on the land of the Kai's, soon the earthlings were returned home, atop of Kami's lookout. Supreme Kai thanked them before he left and Naruto released a breath of relief. "Finally," he then walked on the others following. They turned the corner to see their families and friends atop of the lookout as well. "Yo!"

"DADDY!"

"Ough!" Naruto grunted as he was nearly tackled to the ground by his children. Naruto chuckled before he kneeled down and looked everyone of them in the eyes, "I'm very proud of you guys. I know you fought very hard and tried your very best. I love you," he told them honestly and hugged the four of them together, as they cried into his embrace.

Goku was greeted by his own family who were happy to see him, and Goku pointed out the fact that Chichi looked younger which made her blush. Vegeta was approached by his family, with his wife giving him a soft kind smile. Vegeta then looked towards the twins who looking off to the side with tints of red on their cheeks. Vegeta then glanced to Naruto who caught his look and gave him a nod of approval. Vegeta chuckled to himself before he too kneeled down and hugged his children who were surprised. "I'm proud of you as well, Augus, Karasuba." Masa blinked, just as surprised as her children before she looked to Naruto who was busy wiping away Samui's tears. Masa smiled gratefully at the blond Saiyan, thanking him quietly before she found herself embraced by her husband.

Naruto smiled as he stood up and looked to his three wives who stand not too far from them and his smile softened. He noted how Bulma looked way younger, similar to around the time he met her after Namek. He also took notice of the tears in her eyes as she was the first to embrace him, jumping into his arms. He happily caught her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around him, the two kissing passionately as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Joy swelled even more in Naruto's heart, as well as relief. After a few moments he put her down, and kissed her forehead making her blush a bit. He then turned his attention to his beautiful Lazuli, who pushed a few locks out of her hair, while looking away from him, though he knew her attention was solely on him. He then walked up to her and chuckled, "Hey there cutie,"

Lazuli chuckled as she met eyes with her husband. "Hey there foxy," she greeted before wrapping her arms around him, and hugging him close. "I missed you," she whispered and Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't have too, because she knew how much he missed her. The two shared a soft kiss, reason being she wasn't much for PDA. She would be way more aggressive and passionate when they returned home.

Naruto pulled away from her then turned to his last wife who stood there waiting, anxiously. She was trying her best to keep her eyes on him, but at the same time gaze at the ground. He smiled and walked over to her, but before he could say anything their attention was given to the fact everyone was freaking out about Majin Buu.

"Whoa there!" Goku called as he stepped in front of the kids glare while Buu made funny faces at them. "It's okay guys, he's good now, meaning he's on our side," Goku told them. "You won't hurt anyone, right Buu?" Goku asked with Buu smiling. Yet Naruto's kids were still a bit disbelieving, as was Vegeta's.

"It's cool," Naruto assured them, and they relaxed a bit. Naruto then turned back to Brola and he reached for her hand, interlacing their fingers. Brola looked surprised by this as he gazed at her kindly, "We have alot to talk about, but I still love you ya know." Brola wasn't one who cried, it was beneath her as a Saiyan warrior. She left the tears to Bulma if she could help it. But right now, the pure joy and relief she held in her heart right now overshadowed the fact she was crying into her husbands chest, apologizing quietly. He simply comforted her, forgiving her.

Once she was feeling better, Naruto greeted the rest of the group with a happy and friendly grin. His attention was then given to Asura who leaped up to sit on his shoulders. "Is it over dad? It is really over?" he asked, which everyone heard and looked to Naruto and Goku who gazed at each other. The two Saiyans then looked to Vegeta who gave a small nod with a cool expression and the two grinned and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah son. It's over."

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found!

We can find paradise,

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).

Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.

I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)

Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.

We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.

There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.

And ride upon the wind

All we have to do is go!

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found.

We can find paradise.

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

DRAGON SOUL!

Chapter 18: Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Naruto stirred awake, opening his eyes and was greeted to sight of shoulder length blue hair. He blinked and gave a small smile as his arms wrapped around his sleeping wife and pulled her closer into his embrace. Almost instinctively, her nice round plump soft ass rubbed and grinded against his crotch while he inhaled her lovely scent. He could feel her soft silky smooth skin underneath his finger as his hands traveled down her developing abs, and further down.

"Naru…I'm trying to sleep," Bulma sighed as she shifted a bit, but snuggled into his embrace more. Naruto kept his chuckles to himself and decided to stop his actions, lest he be under her wrath later. Bulma seemed to be the most irritated when she didn't get enough sleep or it was interrupted. So he left her alone for the time being, and soon she was back to sleep.

The blond shifted a bit and looked around his large bed to see that Lazuli and Brola were not in bed with them, meaning they were up and about. He then gave a small mumble to himself, this would be the perfect time for some morning sex but it seemed it would have to wait. Naruto sighed as he shifted some more so he was on his back gazing up at the ceiling that was a projection of space. Bulma shifted as well turning to lay her head on his bare chest her hand running down his abs and into his boxers. He didn't flinch in the slightest as Bulma grabbed his dick, massaging a bit.

He glanced to his wife to see she was still sound asleep, yet her hand slowly massaged him, and he groaned a bit. He hated when this happened, because it always made him want to spread those sexy legs of hers and take what he wanted. With Brola that would be perfectly fine, but it was a different story with the other two. So for now he just appreciated the sleepy handjob that it was while he returned to his thoughts. It's been about six months since the battle with Kid Buu. And he had to say he was enjoying this time of peace way more than he did after Cell. Maybe it was because he had actually lost his family? Because while he trained, it wasn't as much and he wasn't as eager to fight anymore.

For the time being he has just been living day to day, appreciating what was his family. He honestly needed to find some kind of hobby to keep him busy though, because simply sitting around or training constantly was boring. Maybe he would think of something in the next year or so. The blond blinked as he felt his stomach rumble and hummed, time to eat. He glanced to Bulma for a moment before creating a clone and replacing himself with it. Naruto then found a pair of shorts and did his morning rituals, planning to take a shower after breakfast. He left his rather spacious room and headed down the hall ways before going down the foyer. Once he was he headed to the kitchen which was quite beautiful and not too far from the large dining room.

"Morning Daddy," Miya smiled as her father came in and kissed her forehead. "How was your sleep?" she asked and Naruto gave a shrug as he saw she was pouring herself a cup of orange juice. Getting a cup himself he poured himself some as well and took a sip.

"It was alright, yours?" he asked and she gave the same shrug. "Hm. Where are the others?" he wondered, it was awfully quiet.

"Asura and Trunks left to go play with Goten. Samui is still sleeping, Mum is in the danger room and Mama is in the garden," Miya listed with Naruto nodding in understanding as he went into the fully stocked fridge. "You're hungry?"

"Of course," Naruto muttered as he decided on what he wanted to eat. "Are you?" she gave a nod with a smile and he nodded. "Cool, lets get cooking." Miya nodded excitedly and began to get the necessary supplies while Naruto got the ingredients. Waffles, eggs, bacon and hashbrowns sounded pretty good. Now he could have created clones to start making breakfast, but he didn't. Reason being, it was one of his ways of spending time with Miya. Miya had to be one of the strangest kids he had ever met, why? Because she enjoyed doing housework and such. But most of all, she enjoyed cooking. That wasn't weird, the house work was weird.

If she wasn't training, or reading, she was cleaning. Once again, he didn't know where it came from considering her mother hated doing housework, and he didn't care for it. Honestly, Bulma was perfectly okay with getting a maid, but Miya refused, thus she and her siblings did chores. Miya handed them out, and dealt out punishments when they weren't complete. Trunks and Asura usually being the ones punished.

As Naruto cooked the eggs, he felt arms slither around him from behind and smiled. "Morning love," he greeted and Bulma laid a kiss on his back. He turned to see she was dressed somewhat decently, wearing one of his shirts that was too big on her, but he found it very cute and sexy. Especially when he was able to bend her over and… "How was your sleep?" he asked, needing to change his thought process.

"It was okay until a certain someone was getting a little frisky," She smirked and he shrugged in response as he checked the eggs. He looked to Miya to see if the waffles were ready, and they were almost done. "Have any plans today dear?" Naruto hummed in thought and was about to answer but raised a brow when he felt her hand snake her way into his pants and began to stroke him. He glanced to Bulma who was giving him a innocent look, then he glanced to Miya who was busy pouring juice into cups.

"I don't think so," Naruto shook his head. It was times like these where he was thankful for not waking Bulma up, because she always came through for him later. He was sure that if he wasn't busy making breakfast, they would be upstairs with her on her knees sucking him dry like she loved doing. "Why wassup?" he asked casually ignoring the fact she was now massaging his balls.

"Oh, I just thought we could leave the house for a little bit, just the two of us," Bulma smiled genuinely and Naruto gave a smile of his own. That sounded like a good idea, so turning to Bulma he nodded his head, causing Bulma to grin. "Great! We'll go after breakfast then," Bulma squeezed his hard on and kissed his cheek before deciding to help out, washing her hands first though.

It didn't take long for breakfast to finally be ready, and Naruto sent Miya to go wake her sister and get her other two mothers as well. He and Bulma set the table rather quickly, though Naruto turned to Bulma and pulled her in for a proper greeting. Bulma giggled, kissing her husband a bit more. The two separated though as a few moments later Lazuli walked in, wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top. "Morning babe," he greeted her with a smile which she returned, kissing him lightly before sitting down in her seat. Not long after her, Brola and Samui followed with Naruto greeting them as well. With everyone sitting down, the family enjoyed the rather quiet breakfast, since the two loudmouths of the family were out and about.

Naruto soon took his shower and got dressed as Bulma followed after him. Considering nothing major was going to go on, he simply threw on some of the many normal clothes he had bought over the years with his family. Blue jeans, a black shirt and some air jordans. When Bulma was finished, she was wearing a rather fabulous red sundress. Once they said their goodbyes to Miya and Samui, they got in the car and headed for West City, Naruto behind the wheel. Bulma glanced to her husband and gave a true smile, seeing him so relaxed and carefree. It was an expression and state of mind of his that she cherished deeply, and was elated to see after so much time. Though she doubted it…

…she wish it could be like this forever.

One year later

"Here you go sir!"

"Ah man thanks!" a man grinned as he grinned at the bowl of delicious ramen in front of him. "You guys make the best ramen! Time to chow!" the man grinned as he began to dig into his bowl, along with all the other customers enjoying their respective meals in the restaurant. "Oh wow! Compliments to the chef!"

Miya gave a big grin as she nodded to the satisfied customer and headed back to serve out more orders. Upon doing so, Miya was greeted to the sight of several people wearing white and orange cooking outfits working really hard. "We have another satisfied one daddy!"

"That's great!" Naruto grinned as he was currently boiling noodles and turned to his workers. "Hey hey! You guys keep up the good work," Naruto told his employees who gave grins of confidence from the praise.

"Yes Chef!"

Miya giggled to herself as she carried more bowls along while Samui put down more orders on the board for them all to see. Samui looked towards the employees and gained a small smile of her own, upon the sight. When she looked at her father, she could see he was focused but a smile was on his face as he did his utmost best to make the best ramen he could.

It still amazed her how Uzumaki Ramen had blown up so quickly. Her father's idea to open up a ramen stand did better than expected. The many positive reviews they received really helped them go from a stand to a big restaurant that became a hit with the people. It might of also helped that Hercule supported the restaurant which of course made his fans come and try it out.

Though it seemed to annoy her father at first, he soon got over it. He no longer held animosity towards Hercule, so neither did she. Though her mother still was rather annoyed by him. Samui looked outside to see that the every table was practically filled with more people standing in line or at the drive through waiting for the delicious ramen her father and his workers made.

Only she and Miya helped him out with the restaurant while the others helped in other ways that helped her father grow the family business. Bulma and Lazuli were dealing with the fashion side of the Uzumaki family business. With Naruto they not only created fashionable clothing lines, but clothing lines for martial arts too which also was supported by Hercule. Though the fashion side of business had yet to blow up, the family knew it was bound to happen within the next couple of years.

Then there was the last and third aspect of the business that her father seemed to enjoy just as much he did ramen. He opened up a dojo, which of course was supported by Hercule. The masters of the dojo were of course her father, Brola, Vegeta, Krillin and sometimes Piccolo.

It certainly gave Vegeta and Krillin something to do, and it paid the bills. However despite having a Dojo, Naruto nor the others bothered teaching the public about Ki and such. They didn't need some guy getting some brilliant ideas and wanting to blow up the city and what not. Though it would give Gohan and Videl something to work with considering they were still that ridiculous duo, Great Saiyaman and Saiyawoman.

However there had been a few exceptions when it came to the dojo and it's students where her father and the others would train certain students harder than the others. However it was only those who showed true determination, confidence and such that impressed them enough to teach them a few things. Asura, Augus and Trunks helped out quite a bit with the dojo, wanting to do what they liked.

Overall, business was beginning to boom for her family which kept them busy along with the fact that she and her siblings attended public school. When it came to education, their father didn't have much say to it, as it was Bulma along with Chichi who pushed the issue the most. So they went, and Miya was the only who didn't mind it. She herself found it quite annoying, while Trunks and Asura were always trying to ditch. Being in third grade sucked! Especially when they were way smarter than those their age and could kick major ass!

But despite their busy schedule, it hardly even mattered because they always found a good amount of time to spend together. It also helped that thanks to their father they knew the Kage bushin technique. As a family they often did activities together, that could be considered 'normal', such as playing family board games, or movie night, maybe even roller skating and bowling.

And it seemed her parents had no trouble finding time for each other, as her mother had just given birth to a boy several months ago. His name was Atsui, and once again it was proving to her parents that this second child would resemble her mother. And once again, Lazuli removed Atsui's tail before Naruto had a chance to protest. Samui didn't really mind having a little brother, while Miya completely adored him while Trunks and Asura couldn't wait till he grew up.

The only part she did mind was when he was hollering in the middle of the night, which her mother said was a stark contrast to her when she was a baby. She herself hardly cried, but this kid was crying almost all the time to the point it had started annoying Brola, bringing back bad memories. Thus she left to go pound on Goku whenever she felt the urge. Samui began to exit her thoughts as she walked out and put a small smile on her face,

"Hi, what can I get for you today?"

"Is there a reason why you didn't go to the tournament?"

Lazuli bit her quivering lip, a red hue on her cheeks as her eyes were half lidded. Reason being? Her wonderful sexy husband was currently helping her relieve some stress, his head between her legs and his wonderful mouth going to town on her pussy which was now gushing. Atsui was currently in his crib, sound asleep due to her just putting him down.

"Why go to other world to fight, when I can send my baby to another world?" Naruto chuckled as he began to suck on her clit while his two fingers slowly pumped in and out of her. Lazuli flinched as she grabbed Naruto's head and pushed him further in, moaning quietly as she did so. Amazing, really.

Several moments later Lazuli gripped the sheets hard as she came, Naruto happily lapping up her juices before he stood up and began to pull his pants down, his dick standing at full mast. Lazuli gave a small grin of anticipation as Naruto was about to ram inside of her, but he stopped, something else getting his attention. "What is it?"

"I don't know but, I'm sensing a sudden flurry of power," he frowned as he then looked back to Lazuli and gave a shrug. "Gohan can handle it, c'mere you!" he grinned and Lazuli gave a giggle as Naruto grabbed her thighs and slid himself inside of her and he groaned while she let out a moan.

"One of the best feelings!"

"So why are we summoning Shenron?"

Gohan, Bulma, Videl, along Goten and Trunks turned to see Naruto walking towards them with a somewhat curious expression. Bulma smiled as she walked over to her husband and gave him a light kiss before frowning, "Well something really strange has been going on. It's like the dead has come back to life. Frieza, Cell…"

"As long as Kid Buu didn't come back, then we're fine," Naruto said honestly as he then focused a bit. "Something strange is going on, a disturbance really," he hummed before he looked to Gohan. "Go ahead, but I doubt he'll be able to grant our wishes under these circumstances,"

"Right," Gohan nodded before he turned to the Dragon balls and called upon Shenron. Moments later, the eternal dragon rose from his slumber and Naruto gained a frown. He really felt as if the Dragon balls would go haywire one day because of all this summoning.

"I have come to grant you three wishes! Tell me what they are, so I may go."

"Shenron!" Gohan called at the gigantic dragon. "Shenron! There are people from the past that have come back to life! Can you return them to whence they came and restore the natural order?" Gohan asked with Shenron giving a grumble.

"It shall be done!" Shenron told them causing Trunks and Goten to cheer. "Wait! I was wrong. Your wish can not be granted," Naruto narrowed his eyes as Shenron went on. "I can move these souls to the next dimension but there is nothing to keep them there. The barrier between dimensions has failed, and it's beyond my power to restore it,"

"Great," Naruto grumbled as he looked towards the sky in thought. Something was definitely going on then, he needed to find Goku and figure out. Maybe King Kai could give him some answers. He blinked as he could feel a massive wave of energy coming from the far distance. "Goku," Naruto said as he looked towards everyone else. "You guys deal with things here, I'm going to go see wassup," Naruto then kissed Bulma's cheek before he disappeared, using Instant transmission.

When Naruto reappeared, it was beside Goku who was currently in Super Saiyan three, "Yo." Goku was surprised by Naruto's sudden appearance as he powered down a bit. The blond then looked around humming, "Weird place. What is that?" he pointed as he watched some giant yellow creature begin to mutate in some way.

"He calls himself Janemba," Goku told him with a stoic glare directed towards Janemba. "His powers are strange, able to break through and mess with dimensions," Naruto hummed in understanding.

"So he's the cause for the undead huh? His power level seems high enough, but its increasing," Naruto noted which Goku nodded in agreement as they watched Janemba begin to transform. He became smaller, leaner and looked like a demon actually. Purple armor and blood red skin with glaring yellow eyes. "Wow, a badass look to go with that badass power. Cool. Shit he's coming,"

"Yeah,"

Both Goku and Naruto jumped away as Janemba rushed at them. Goku went left while Naruto went right, immediately turning into a Super Saiyan and matching his power with Janemba's.

"Kamehameha!"

"Spiral wave!"

Both energy waves met with Janemba, but to Naruto's surprise he was and Goku were hit from behind by their respective technique. "Shit," Naruto grunted just as Janemba came at Naruto and kicked at him, only for the blond to duck then respond with his own kick to the face, causing the monster to stumble towards Goku who punched him right in the back before grabbing his tail and slamming him against the ground.

Janemba reached up and planted his foot against Goku's face sending him away. The monster got up and he was promptly punched in the chest by Naruto who then warped behind him and struck his neck with a fierce kick. Naruto then appeared in front of Janemba, ready to blow him to bits but the monster actually smirked at him while dematerializing. "Naruto!" Goku called just as Janemba's arm materialized behind him and blasted his back, sending him flying.

Janemba turned to Goku with a grin and released a mouth explosive wave that Naruto appeared before and knocked away. "That was close, and this is fun," Naruto smirked as his aura flared, his power increasing. "My turn!" Janemba was caught by surprise when Naruto actually flashed right before him and punched him in the gut before elbowing his back and kneeing the side of his head. Janemba grunted as Naruto then grabbed his tail and brought him back, slamming his hand against Janemba's chest and throwing him away with an energy blast as a present.

The creature blew up and it was silent for a moment, but Naruto jumped up as an arm materialized below him. With a smirk Naruto gripped the arm and ripped him up from the ground before throwing him into the air. He then flew up to Janemba quickly, round house punching him away before warping behind him to elbow him in the stomach as he turned around. Naruto then attacked with a barrage of kicks and punches, then scoring a kick which shot him further into the air. He then kneed him in the back and landed a double axe handle punch, that sent him to the ground.

"Goku move!" Naruto ordered just as Janemba came at the saiyan with a sword. He swung it and Goku dodged it right as Naruto came flying down at Janemba kneeing him in the face before pushing a barrage of kicks against the monsters face but his ankle was grabbed by the tail and was thrown away, as he was Naruto fired a spiral wave at Janemba. However a portal was opened as it was sent towards Goku who knocked it away then avoided a sword slash. Goku threw a blast at Janemba who cut in half, yet it collided against his stomach and blew him up.

Goku flew higher into the sky while Naruto was focusing on raising his energy. Red aura erupted around him just as Janemba threw a slash at Goku, cutting his shoulder. Janemba then appeared before Goku and began hacking away, or at least he tried too before Naruto warped in front of him and power punched him in the gut and continued to release a barrage of punches followed by a fierce uppercut, sending him away with a blast for his troubles which soon exploded.

Naruto then grabbed Goku and they flashed away just as the smoke lifted around Janemba, his sword crumbling. When Naruto and Goku reappeared, the latter dropped his Super Saiyan three and gave a breath. "Man, this guy is tough, can he even be beaten?"

"Everyone can be beaten Goku, look at Buu," Naruto smirked before he rolled his neck. "But he is strong though, and fast, his powers don't help us either," Naruto frowned. "I could go full power but I think he might just match it, and tire me out eventually. He doesn't even have a scratch," Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms in thought.

"Wait, he's fighting against us separately and quite frankly he's winning but," Goku hummed as Naruto raised a brow. "What about together? As one?"

"You're joking," Naruto scoffed and Goku gave a childish pout. "Buu was much stronger than this ass, and we didn't use fusion. I don't think we need it, we just have to go all out," Naruto shrugged but Goku gazed at him. "Don't give me that look baka! We don't need it!"

"Then why did we run away?" Goku countered causing Naruto to freeze and he gave a Vegeta like grunt, his brow twitching. "C'mon. I'm sure if we fuse together, we can totally kick some ass!" Goku grinned with Naruto mulling it over. "We don't have much time till he finds us Naruto!"

"Okay fine!" Naruto allowed, causing Goku to laugh excitedly. "Lets move!" Naruto said as he grabbed Goku and they disappeared again just as the place they were hiding in exploded. When they reappeared Naruto rolled his neck, "Alright, lets get this done already." Naruto grumbled with Goku nodded excitedly as he powered up, matching Naruto's.

"Ready?"

"Come on with it,"

"FUUUUU!"

"SSSSIOOON!"

"HAAA!"

Janemba turned his head as he saw a pillar of light in the distance and hummed. He took a single step towards it, but froze when in an instant a man that looked like the perfect combination of Naruto and Goku possessing short messy wild black hair, appeared before him and rolled his neck while flexing his hands. "Hey there, Janemba," the man greeted with a smirk, his voice being a blend of Naruto and Goku. "You don't know me but I am not Goku or Naruto, I am Goruto! And this is the end for you,"

In response, the creature began to power up, and Goruto smirked as he himself turned Super Saiyan and he crouched. "Ready?" Janemba roared, emitting negative energy, "Go!" Goruto grinned as he pushed off the ground and was gone with the wind. Janemba hunched over in pain and he glanced up, expecting to see Goruto, but there was no sign of him. As he stood up looking around he felt a fist slam into his back followed by many. Goruto smirked as reached up grabbing Janemba's horns. With a back flip, he managed to slam Janemba into the ground then stomped on him.

Goruto smirked as he stepped back and outstretched his hand. Energy began to weave together, forming a pure white Rasengan then suddenly there was a black blade of energy rapidly spinning around it, creating a ear piercing whistling. Janemba stood up and glared at Goruto and rushed at him, "YAH!" he roared, punching Goruto in the face but the Saiyan didn't even budge. Janemba's eyes widened as he saw Goruto smirk and looked down to see the strange energy attack.

"It's over! Soul judgment!" Goruto smirked as he stepped back and shoved the technique against Janemba's chest. Not even a moment later, Janemba was obliterated by an eruption of white. When the light faded, standing before him was a young ogre who blinked then ran away from Goruto who had a smirk. The Saiyan then chuckled before he looked to the reforming dimension.

"Cool."

One Year Later

"And you want me to cater?"

"Yup!"

"No,"

Hercule blinked stumped as he gazed at Naruto who sat across from him. The two of them were currently sitting at a table at the restaurant while several clones were around, counting the money, cleaning tables and floors, washing dishes, work he himself would rather do than his employees in some cases. They had just closed for the night, and in came Hercule wanting to talk to him.

The supposed world champion had been working on a grand hotel for the past two years since the battle with Majin Buu. The grand opening was in three days, and he wanted to hold a pre-opening gala for everyone who fought Majin Buu. It was really a thoughtful idea, that Naruto appreciated. It would be a good way to see all his friends without work being involved and they could just have a good time. Hence one of the reasons he said no to catering.

"B-but why?"

"Because, I don't want to work even harder for a time that should be relaxing and fun," Naruto shook his head. "And besides, that's a lot of damn food I have to make, and I'm not talking about for the normal people like you and Videl. Minus Bulma and Lazuli, my family alone can close down a buffet, then you add in Goku and Vegeta? Plus Goten and Gohan who eat just as much? Pass," Naruto shook his head. "I'd rather not have a migraine trying to feed those guys,"

"I get it," Hercule admitted as he nodded in understanding. "Well I thought I'd at least ask," Hercule shrugged with Naruto nodding in understanding. "I'll just arrange a banquet then! All you can eat!" Hercule laughed, which Naruto chuckled at, knowing Goku would show up for sure.

"Wait, is there going to be press? I don't care for the media, ya know."

"No press!" Hercule shook his head. "This is a time for friends who risked their lives to come together and celebrate! Not for interviews and news stories," Hercule shook his head with Naruto nodding gratefully. "So no press."

"We'll be there."

"You really want to go to this thing?"

Naruto flipped the page to his comic as he gave a shrug while Lazuli laid beside him, reading her own book. Brola was currently in the shower while Bulma was brushing her hair. "I don't see why not," Naruto responded to Bulma who hummed. "It's not my money, free food and a party with friends. I'm sure we'll have a good time," Naruto assumed.

"Yeah you're right. It would be nice to talk with Chichi again, It seems I haven't seen her in so long, yet Trunks and Asura are always with Goten," Bulma hummed. "Maybe I can learn why they have a radish farm, doesn't seem like Goku's style,"

"Chichi would be the best person to ask," Lazuli threw in as she flipped a page. "Goku would probably confused himself," Naruto couldn't help but agree with a chuckle as he put away his comic and gazed at Bulma who was wearing a sheer purple nightgown while Lazuli had grey short shorts and a big tanktop. He shifted and got comfortable just as Bulma came in and laid beside him, resting her head beside his.

"Hey hun,"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever think about your home planet?" Bulma asked quietly, which got Lazuli's attention as she glanced at Naruto curiously. The two knew the subject of his old home was one not to be discussed. Not that it made him angry, he was just rather short and didn't have much to say. Naruto slowly shook his head as he slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep.

"No."

"Why are you two dressed like that?"

"Hm? This is Saiyan formal wear."

"Yeah, this is too!"

Naruto shook his head as he held Atsui in his arms standing between Vegeta and Goku who suddenly got in a stance, willing to fight with Bee wagging his tail beside Naruto. The blond then glanced to Brola who gave a small frown, almost a pout. She wasn't exactly battle ready like those two were wearing jeans and a halter top. Naruto himself was also dressed rather casually and he looked back to see Bulma in a sexy red dress standing beside Lazuli who wore shorts and a long sleeve while Chichi was in a nice dress, and Masa was in a pretty black dress as she chuckled at her husband.

His family didn't really care for formal dress, with Miya maybe being the only exception. Speaking of, he could hear Asura and Augus arguing with each other about something childish not too far away while Karasuba was teasing Miya, Trunks and Goten were goofing off as usual, while Samui was talking with Kisa.

His family and Vegeta's came their own way while Videl had taken the liberty to pick up Roshi and his housemates, along with Krillin's family, Yamcha, and Goku's family. Piccolo was also present as he flew beside their plane instead. Right now they were all just waiting for the doors to be opened to them, but they didn't have to wait much longer as they were told the party was ready to begin.

"Wait Vegeta, let's eat first! I'm gonna pig out!"

"Not as much as me!"

"As if!" Brola joined in causing Naruto to sigh at his wife as she joined their foolish competition. Naruto shook his head and shifted Atsui's weight as the baby sucked on his binky. He then walked off with Brola blinked and following after him as he walked beside Lazuli. Within minutes everyone sat down in their seats.

Naruto sat down with his wives with Atsui fidgeting in his lap. He then took notice of the potorra fused Kibito Kai, Baba, then to King Kai and Bubbles. After a few moments attention was given to Hercule who stepped on stage with Majin Buu. "Thank you for traveling such distances!" he started with a smile. "We are here to honor those who fought and vanquished the evil Majin Buu! Please enjoy yourselves," Hercule bowed.

With that Goku was the first to tear in, Vegeta and Brola beginning to compete. Naruto's brow twitched while Bulma yanked on Brola's tail, making her flinch and tense, "Manners Brola!"

"Sorry," she grimaced. Her attention along with everyone else's was given to the attention of news reporters who ran to the dining area and began to hound Hercule, asking him about the hotel. Naruto could see Hercule was just surprised as they were and he huffed, he then looked to Piccolo who nodded. And just then the cameras were destroyed and Naruto lifted a finger, causing them to all be blown away.

Naruto then began to eat and fed Atsui as well who greedily ate as well, "Even as a baby your hunger is that of a grown man," Naruto grumbled while Lazuli and Bulma chuckled. Everyone began eating as well, enjoying the food for several minutes until Naruto stopped mid fork. He glanced around and frowned, "We have company." Hearing this, those who could sense energy agreed.

"It's coming fast," Lazuli nodded in agreement as she took Atsui from him as he stood and began walking towards the direction of the power. Naruto was the first to head outside with everyone else following him. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted to someone landing right before them, along with some small green creature. "That tail," Lazuli noticed.

"A Saiyan," Krillin said as he began to panic.

"Tarble," they heard Vegeta say, causing Naruto to glance back at him then to this, Tarble. He was short, shorter than Vegeta in fact. He had tall spiky black hair with one bang. Over his blue jump suit was battle armor, white boots, gloves and a teal scouter. Everyone seemed shocked by this as Vegeta came down the steps, "What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"Brother!"

"Brother?!" now even this caught Naruto by surprise as Vegeta walked up to Tarble. The Saiyan hopped off the plane he had been standing on and headed to Vegeta.

"Nice to see you, Vegeta, brother." Tarble greeted. Vegeta turned from his brother and crossed his arms and scowled a bit.

"Didn't father send you to a remote star cause you couldn't fight?"

"A namekian told me you returned to earth after defeating Frieza," Tarble spoke. "A terrible brother duo named Abo and Cado are terrorizing my planet. I proved no match for them, please help us!"

"They're strong huh?" Goku asked as he came up from behind Vegeta eating a turkey leg.

"Super strong,"

"Sounds great," Naruto smirked as he walked up as well. Tarble hummed as he used his scouter to read Goku's power level, and frowned.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you have the combat strength," Tarble stated, as he then looked to Naruto and noticed it was way higher than Goku's but not enough. "You too,"

"Don't trust your scouter," Vegeta spoke up. "Combat strength can easily change," Vegeta told him. Tarble blinked then was amazed when his scouter began to beep rapidly as Naruto's power was rising very fast and before he knew it, it broke, the last number he saw being one million one hundred and forty five thousand. He then stepped up to Naruto with a grin.

"That should be plenty! Please help me!" Tarble pleaded. "They followed me here!" Naruto raised a brow but their attention was given to Vegeta who scoffed.

"Pathetic as always," Vegeta then turned around and gave a small smirk, "Never mind. I'll handle them. It'll be a good after dinner workout,"

"No Vegeta!" Goku spoke up causing them to look at him. "Leave it to me! It's been way too long and it sounds like fun!"

"No! this is me and my brothers problem!"

"Don't be that way!"

"Sorry!"

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

"I'll do it father!" Augus told his father then Asura spoke up.

"No I'll do it!"

"Me too!" Goten grinned.

"Count me in!" Trunks added.

"I'm interested," Samui chuckled softly. "Seems it will be cool,"

"Samui, there's no reward," Lazuli told her daughter with a small frown while Atsui seemed quite fired up as he clapped his hands, as if wanting to join too. "Now you got him riled," Lazuli grumbled as the baby was fidgeting. Soon enough everyone else wanted to join too, including Roshi. Naruto sighed as he was the only one not really putting his hat into the fight.

"There's only two of them ya know. We don't want to bully them to death," Naruto grumbled and Goku gained an idea.

"Oh! We'll draw lots! Grab onto me!" Goku grinned causing everyone to blink, but they did so anyway. A few moments later, they were at Mount Paozu. Naruto blinked in actual surprise while everyone was amazed and Chichi had a prideful smirk. "Me and Chi-chi grew these radishes," he said as he pulled one out. "Go ahead and pull one for yourselves. The longest one is the winner."

Krillin was the first to pull, but he even though he tried with his hardest, it wouldn't budge. But then it did and it was puny which made Naruto laugh while Maron comforted her husband. With that done, everyone who wanted to fight pulled out radishes. Miya pulled a very big radish and Vegeta sucked his teeth, muttering how Karasuba or Augus better pull one bigger than Miya's. As soon as he said that, Augus pulled out a very large and long radish, while Karasuba pulled out a radish the same size as Miya's which annoyed the two.

"You're not going to join love?" Bulma asked her husband who shook his head as he held her in his arms. He was the only one not in their family not pulling, Samui had even managed to convince Lazuli to pull as she held Atsui, while Brola and Asura were looking for good ones. Trunks was not too far from Goten looking for a big one as well.

"Nah, I'll probably over do it. Let the kids have fun," Naruto smiled as he slyly groped her ass and she bit her lip and gave a light giggle. "And I'll have mine,"

"You know your just as bad Roshi," Bulma pointed out and the two looked to see Roshi had pulled out a rather lustful radish. She then looked back to her husband and caressed his cheek, "But it's one of the things I love," with that they shared a kiss but their attention was given to Trunks who pulled out the longest. "Looks like Trunks won, Goku did say the longest," Bulma smirked. "Go get em Trunks!"

Vegeta gave a annoyed growl but huffed as he soon saw the alien that wished Trunks luck. "By the way, Tarble, who is this with you?" Vegeta wondered as he looked at the short alien with black eyes, and two nostrils, wearing a purple and white top with white gloves and purple footwear.

"Ah, yes," Tarble nodded his head. "Yes sorry about that, this is my wife." This caught Vegeta by surprise as the alien ran up to Vegeta and bowed.

"How do you do, my brother? I'm Gure. I'm honored."

"Uh no, the honor's mine," Vegeta bowed which surprised Naruto a bit, never seeing Vegeta bow. Bulma noted how she was very different and glanced to Masa who seemed to be just as surprised.

"Saiyans always seem to choose strange wives," Roshi commented causing said wives brows to twitch and began to punish Roshi altogether with righteous fury. Naruto chuckled, couldn't have done it better himself. "Ow…no respect for the aged." Naruto then frowned as he sensed new power levels.

"They're here."

And in an instant they were back at the hotel entrance, in front of the two pods that crushed Bulma's plane, much to her irritation. She then looked to her son, "Trunks…kick their asses please?"

"You bet!" Trunks smirked as he rolled his neck just as the pods opened up and from it, two aliens walked out. There was blue and red, both humanoid with skinny arms, on the blue's head was one horn while the red had two. They were battle armor and scouters as well.

"Tarble, you caused us trouble," Avo, the blue one spoke.

"Show yourself," Cado, the red one added. Gure hid behind Tarble's leg while he glared at the two.

"These two?" Naruto raised a brow before he scoffed. "Trunks,"

"Right!" Trunks smirked as he began walking towards them, as he walked, the others cheered him on. Goku however looked to Naruto and whispered in his ear,

"Naruto, if there's two of them, there should be two of us,"

"Trunks will be enough,"

"True! Very true!" Goku nodded in agreement before he stepped to Augus, "Hey Augus, Naruto says you can go fight with Trunks." Hearing this made Augus excited while his father smirked and Augus took off.

"Oi! Goku no fair!" Both Bulma and Naruto rounded on Goku while Masa got between them, laughing sheepishly.

"Oh come on you guys," she diffused causing both parents to glare at Goku then huff. Avo hummed as he gazed at the two kids walking towards he and his brother. He studied them with the scouter and read their little combat strength.

"They're mocking us," Cado sneered while they walked towards the two kids. Trunks and Augus threw glares at each other but huffed as they turned to their two victims.

"I got the ugly one," Trunks smirked.

"Which one is that?" Augus returned.

"Tarble, are those Frieza's men?" Vegeta asked with Tarble nodding, saying those two were on another planet when Frieza was killed. "Wait, I remember now. They ranked with Ginyu Special force back then."

"They're even stronger now. As strong as Frieza was,"

"Really? Oh then they will have no problem," Naruto smirked with Goku nodding in agreement while Tarble looked curious. They then focused on the kids with Trunks standing across from Avo and Augus across from Cado.

"Come to play house little boy?" Avo taunted Trunks as he patted Trunks on the head, causing the boy's eye to twtich. "Play nice UGH!" Avo grunted as Trunks punched him right in the gut just as Augus kicked Cado in the face. The two flew across the ground and the boys warped to them, kicking them up, then smashing them back down.

"You asked for it!" the aliens roared as they charged at the ready kids who had used them as a landing. Trunks sneered as he rushed towards Cado, catching his punch then responding with a round kick to the face, sending him to the left. Warping atop above Cado he stomped on the alien's head, slamming him to the ground.

Augus avoided Avo's punch and appeared behind him, sending a powerful kick to his neck earning a gurgle of pain. As Avo fell, Augus kneed him in the back, before grabbing his arm and slamming him side to side with ease. Augus twisted his arm then threw his victim into the air, sending a blast with him as well.

Trunks grabbed Cado's arm and threw him to the sky too, causing the two aliens to slam together and explode. "Heh," Trunks smirked, but when the smoke faded they saw there were several clones of both Cado and Avo. "Clones huh? Bring it!" Trunks grinned as he rushed at the clones with Augus following him. Despite the numbers against them, the boys were managing to pound against them all easily, surprising the enemy.

"Trunks is really getting them," Bulma noted with a proud smile, watching her son fight was so amazing. Hell watching any of her children fight was great, and she owed it to their father. "How come he didn't use the clone technique you taught him?" Bulma wondered with Naruto humming as he watched Trunks ruthlessly bash on Cado's head with a serires of kicks.

"Because he likes the challenge,"

"Heh, like a true Saiyan," Vegeta commented. He was also proud at seeing Augus also viciously beating against Avo, leaving no room for counter or retaliation. With these two boys fighting brutally, it would be over soon enough. Though they all were curious when Avo and Cado stood side by side after the two were sent crashing to the ground. "What are they doing?" Vegeta wondered and blinked as the two merged and became a purple horned giant.

"That's big, not cool," Samui voiced just as the giant being, Abo Cado jumped towards the boys.

"No fair! He fused!"

"C'mon I have an idea," Augus said as turned Super Saiyan. "Follow my lead!" he said and rushed towards Avo Cado. Trunks gave a grumble in response,

"Who the hell made you boss?" he wondered before he too turned into a Super Saiyan. Augus was the first to warp before Avo Cado and side kicked his giant head, further up. He then flew and roundhouse punched him away and warping to him to elbow his stomach,. He then attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks, finishing with a hard kick up into the air, towards Trunks. "Oh!"

Trunks then grinned as he warped before Avo Cado and double kicked him further into the air. He then rushes high into the air behind him and double axe-handle punch him and hook kick them back towards Augus. The two nodded and quickly warped to Abo Cado and relentlessly beat him together, not holding back any of their strength. Together they grabbed his arms and flung him high into the air while the teleported to the ground.

"Ready?"

"Yeah! Fire!"

Both boys held their hands up towards the sky leaned back and produced bright light at their hands and leaned forward, firing several blue energy waves towards Avo Cado, utterly wiping him off the planet. Once they finished, everyone began to head back inside ready to resume eating.

And eat they did.

"WOULD YOU DAMN SAIYANS SLOW DOWN?!"

"Sorry…"

Chapter 19: Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Two years later

"Bulma! We'd all like to wish you…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Bulma who held a glass of champagne while sitting in her birthday chair couldn't help but have a happy grin upon seeing her friends and family smiling happily at her. Her eyes landed on her handsome sexy husband who was actually dressed formally…well semi-formally. Even Brola was wearing a rather cute dress, which fit the Saiyan woman despite she didn't like wearing such. Lazuli stood by Naruto's side wearing a purple dress, which quite fit her too. Then her eyes wandered over to her beautiful children who had some degree of a happy smile on their face, dressed semi-formally like their father.

She felt amazing, honestly she really did. Despite being thirty-eight years old, thanks to her brilliant husband, she didn't look a day over twenty-three, not to mention felt like it too! But more importantly, she was very estatic and very proud of her family who had set this entire party up for her. Bulma at first thought she would have to come up with it and fund it and everything, but Naruto completely took it out her hands without saying a single word. Several days later of careful planning…and here they were!

Except one…Goku. Piccolo was here…Hercule was here…Majin Buu was here…Dende was here…Masa and her kids were here… And Goku! Her best friend since she was a teenager, who started this whole adventure that was her life was not here! Too busy training on King Kai's planet! Why would he miss this?! For training?! Couldn't he train the next day?! No, no. She was not going to let Goku's absence and his idiotic thinking, ruin her mood. It wouldn't be fair to her friends and her family. And it especially wouldn't be fair to Naruto. So with a smile, she raised her own glass and the party continued on.

Naruto gave a smile as he sat in a seat eating his ramen happily while he felt the positive and good vibes coming off of everybody. He spotted the birthday girl having a conversation with Lazuli, Chichi, Masa and Krillin, probably telling the two about how great of a job he did. He then glanced to see Trunks and Goten were playing with Atsui who was running around with a balloon.

His eyes soon landed on Samui who was with Miya, talking to Videl. Thinking of the married woman made him turn to her husband, Gohan was currently chowing down with Brola, Asura and Augus. Karasuba stood not too far from Piccolo, the two of them meditating. The others were simply having conversation with one another, which made Naruto smile as he continued to eat. It really sucked Vegeta and Goku decided to train, he understood why Vegeta didn't show up, but Goku was Bulma's best friend, so it was really disappointing he didn't show up. Whatever, he'd knock some sense into him later.

The blond thought about the last few years since Hercule opened up that hotel of his, which if anything boosted the man's ego a bit. Well, that's until he and Brola got into a fight over some food and caused it to come crashing down. It also didn't help that Goku and Vegeta did the same as well. Anyway, that humbled the man quiet a bit. Not like he planned for that to happen, but Videl was quite happy about it. Then Tarble and Gure returned to their planet, thanking them for the help.

Since then everything has been pretty good. Bulma finally gave in and decided to home school the kids. Uzumaki Ramen now had a few shops in every major city, Uzumaki fashion took off allowing Naruto and Goku to see more people wear orange which was amazing, and the dojo was getting popular by the month. Though no pupils had yet to be taken or Ki to be taught, however he was hoping by the twenty eighth World martial arts tournament there may be way more fighters that weren't weaklings. So business was booming. Oh, and his family just discovered Brola was pregnant. So yeah…

As for strength wise, his power seemed to have no limits, so there really wasn't much else to tell there. Goku, Vegeta and Brola were finally able to become Super Saiyan fours, thanks to the fact they had their tails, and Vegeta could create a artificial moon. Now that they were near his level, it made sparring so much better, to the point they often sparred on the land of the kai's to avoid blowing up the Earth. Another thing Naruto found great was, the Dragon balls had yet to be used since he and Goku's fight with Janemba. Allowing his fear of something going awry with that whole situation.

However as of late he had been having a strange feeling about something that was a mystery to him. He felt as if some new adventure was coming, and he wasn't sure how to exactly feel about it. His last adventure resulted in the Universe nearly being destroyed and his family murdered. So he felt he had the right to be wary of whatever was to come, but he still never backed down from a challenge. He did have his pride after all.

His attention however was given to a sudden spike in energy, and he glanced up as did Gohan and Brola. Goku had just gone Super Saiyan four, but why? Before he could question it, the power was gone. Naruto raised a brow, strange, it was there a minute ago. Goku wasn't dead, he knew that but still, it was odd. "Naruto!"

'King Kai, what's going on? Why did Goku turn to SSJ4?' Naruto questioned his mentor.

"Don't worry about that right now. My message is extremely important!" King Kai told him and Naruto did his best to keep a serious look off his face and returned to eating his ramen with gusto. However King Kai knew he was listening, "Beerus the destroyer has awoken and is heading towards Earth,"

'The Destroyer? Doesn't sound too good but at the same time sound's hella strong!'

"Idiot! Don't get any bright ideas! Goku just got his ass handed to him before it was a full minute!" King Kai scolded him which surprised Naruto quite a bit. "He's a god Naruto! You must be very careful not to anger him in any kind of way! He has a history of blowing up planets because of his anger," Naruto hummed in response as he got more ramen with some bread. "The fate of the world is entirely in your hands Naruto,"

"Since I've showed up, when has it not?" the blond grumbled as the connection was cut. He raised a brow as he felt a head rest on his shoulder and looked down to see Bulma smiling softly at him. "Hey there beautiful, need another drink?" he offered, noting her glass was low.

"I think I'm good, you're not trying to get me drunk are you?" Bulma teased with a raised brow. "Sweetheart, if you want to show me a good time you just have to ask, no need to get me all liquored up," Bulma winked causing Naruto to chuckle as he bent down and pulled her into a loving kiss which she eagerly accepted and returned. Their tongues slowly mingled with each other and Bulma had to pull herself away, lest she demanded him to fuck her on one of these tables. "Thank you, this really means a lot to me."

"I'd do anything for you Bulma," Naruto smiled, "Within reason of course," he chuckled causing her to roll her eyes playfully as he kissed her forehead. He then looked around along with Bulma and his smile brightened. "Everyone seems to be having a good time," Naruto noted which Bulma agreed too with a nod. "I'm sorry about Goku dear,"

"It's alright," Bulma waved him off. "I know you'll kick his ass later, so it's fine," Bulma smiled as she kissed him softly. "Don't worry about. Now, I believe it's time for you to do some socializing mister. I've seen you do nothing but eat ramen! C'mon time to talk to your friends," Bulma said looping her arm around his and dragging him as he playfully groaned.

"Naruto!" they heard and looked to see Vegeta walking up to him, wearing his battle armor with his tail wrapped around his waist. "We need to talk, it's important," Vegeta told him with a serious look.

"Hey, hello! Earth to Vegeta! This is a party, my birthday party to be exact! Why'd you come in your armor?" Bulma wondered while Vegeta and Naruto stared each other down. "Hello? Are you ignoring me?"

"I already know Vegeta," Naruto told him, causing Bulma to huff. "Just keep easy," Naruto advised with the Saiyan huffing just as a pregnant Masa came up to her husband and gave him a questioning look.

"Vegeta-kun, what's wrong?" she wondered and Vegeta gazed into her eyes and seemed to visibly calm down. Naruto had a soft smile, appreciating the positive effect Masa had on Vegeta. He then looked to a curious yet annoyed Bulma and gained her attention by pulling her in for another kiss which blew her irritation completely.

"Ah Prince Vegeta I presume," they heard causing Vegeta's eyes to visibly widen as he looked around frantically. Naruto looked around as well, as the voice continued, "You've grown into quite the warrior. Alas the energy that which you draw upon for your strength has no effect on deities such as myself," the voice chuckled.

Vegeta began frantically searching until he and Naruto finally spotted a humanoid purple furred cat person and what looked to be his attendant, sitting in one of the lounge chairs in the shade. Vegeta's eyes got impossibly big while Naruto raised a brow upon seeing the creature. "Don't tell me you forgot about Lord Beerus," the creature spoke, his ears twitching a bit. A look of realization came upon Vegeta's face as he glared. Naruto frowned, irritated he hadn't even been able to sense this guy's arrival!

"It's hard to believe, even with my great intellect, that when we last crossed paths, you were just a boy." Beerus then looked at his finger with disinterest. "It feels so recent. Like it was yesterday your father was putting out quite the spread of honor for my arrival,"

"Beerus the destroyer, my lord," Vegeta paused as he threw a glance to Naruto who sighed but slowly nodded. He would be respectful, lest he wanted the planet to blow up. Beerus soon stood up and looked around.

"It looks like you all are celebrating a pleasant spring catillion of some kind," Beerus noted. "And if I do say, the food smells splendid," Beerus grinned as he sniffed. Naruto gave a chuckle, making his presence known.

"It is all, pretty good. My daughter Miya set up the cater, she's pretty good at that," Beerus and Whis gazed upon Naruto and the former narrowed his eyes slightly, as he studied Naruto. Whis also studied the man with a careful eye while Naruto rolled his neck as he then pulled his lovely wife to him, but kept her close.

"Today we are honoring my wife's birthday, Bulma. Hun, this is Lord Beerus the destroyer," Naruto introduced with Bulma knowing something was up. Why? Because Naruto never was this respectful to people he didn't know. Lord? He would have just called him Beerus and called it a day. Then she glanced over to Vegeta who looked absolutely shook and knew for sure something was up. So for now, she would play it safe.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lord," Bulma bowed a bit. Beerus smiled at her as he looked her over, then he looked to Naruto and hummed to himself.

"Same to you my dear. Happy birthday," Beerus bowed his head slightly. "Now, as to why I am here," he then surprised Naruto and Vegeta with his speed as the God appeared before Vegeta. "Tell me, in all your time of space traveling and what not, have you ever heard the term Super Saiyan God?" he questioned with both Naruto and Vegeta looking a bit confused. Legendary Super Saiyan? Yes. Super Saiyan God? No.

"Wait a Super Saiyan God?" Vegeta questioned, sounding surprised, which he was.

"So that's a no," Beerus grumbled as Whis floated behind him. He then looked to Naruto, "You um…"

"Naruto, sir," Whis supplied. "He is also a Saiyan,"

"He is? Why is he blond? Is he a Super Saiyan?"

"No I just came like this sir," Naruto answered truthfully. "I'm a…special case, you can say," he smirked lightly. "But no, I haven't heard of a Super Saiyan God either, it's new to me."

"Is it possible your prophecy was wrong Beerus?" Whis teased the god.

"I never get such things wrong!"

Yet Whis laughed at him. "Replace never with always."

"You're putting me in a bad mood Whis," Beerus grumbled while Vegeta got nervous. "Now, I would hate to impose on your party, but I'm not one to turn down such a delicious smell, such as that one,"

"Be my guest!" Bulma smiled as she gestured them to the party. The two then walked to the party and Bulma glanced between the Saiyans. "Explanation, now!" she whispered very quietly.

"Don't upset him, he'll destroy the planet," Naruto said simply with Vegeta nodding in agreement as the two followed. Bulma blinked and she sighed, great now she really did need to watch her drinking. With that she trailed after her husband.

For a time it really wasn't that bad, though Vegeta remained quiet tense. Everyone met Beerus and Whis, and welcomed them warmly. Beerus seemed to be enjoying the food quiet a bit, especially Naruto's ramen. But despite this rather chill time, even Naruto was till a bit on edge causing Brola and Lazuli along with Miya and Samui to wonder what was up with him. However he couldn't explain, so he just passed off their concerns. There was Karaoke which Piccolo was quite horrible at, they had a dancing ring which Beerus participated in gladly in showing off his amazing dance moves that Naruto quite enjoyed while Vegeta was stunned.

"Hey Naruto! Your son has a girlfriend!"

Hearing this, he looked to Bulma who was standing beside Goten while Trunks left to some kids he didn't really know. A blue monkey, a dog and a girl, all looking around his kids' age. Naruto glanced over to where Beerus was drinking with Krillin and he decided to take a small break. He was supposed to be enjoying himself, not babysitting. With a small smile he walked over to Bulma, and raised a brow, "What's going on now?"

"Trunks has a girlfriend!" Goten said excitedly causing Naruto to frown lightly. "He said they hold hands and everything!" Naruto hummed in response. "It's so cool!" Bulma raised a brow as she noticed Naruto didn't seem amused as she was.

"What's wrong, you should be happy he has a girl," Bulma teased while Naruto frowned in thought. "Hun?" she asked as she and Goten looked at Naruto.

"If Trunks has a girlfriend, and is keeping her from us…then…MIYA! SAMUI!" he called and rushed off as Bulma and Goten blinked. Bulma then realized what Naruto was going on about as he hounded his daughters who were both completely embarrassed and trying to wave off his concerns of them having boyfriends.

"What happened?"

"He's being a worried daddy, that's all," Bulma chuckled. Later after Trunks brings his girlfriend and her friends, she decides to interact with her a bit while Naruto was not too far, eyeing Beerus. "I think Mai is such a pretty name! How old are you hun?" Bulma asked while having some lemonade.

"Forty-one in march," Mai answered nonchalantly. Bulma gasped a bit while the blue boy, Pilaf, laughed playing it off. Bulma herself laughed a bit as Trunks sisters decided to have conversation with the girl as this was the first time of them hearing about a girlfriend. Though Mai was constantly blushing while Trunks tried to get his sisters to butt out. Asura was too busy feeding his face with Beerus and Brola to really care.

Soon enough it was time for Bingo, which Naruto himself decided to host since this whole party thing was his brain child. "Now for the highlight of the day! It's Bingo time!" he grinned as he stood on the stage with a screen beside him. Soon enough two swimsuit models came out, holding pictures of the prizes causing Roshi and Oolong to go crazy. "Now, I think we can all admit that the Castle and the plain are all amazing prizes but both pale in comparison to the grand prize of…" he then ripped the cover off the grand prize of…

"A complete set of all seven…what the?" Naruto glanced down to the pile to see there were only six. The four star ball was missing! Naruto then turned around and spotted the blue monkey boy who shrieked out, and he saw him holding the four star ball and everyone turned their attention on them. "Mind explaining why you have that ball kid?" just as he asked that question, Trunks was held captive with a gun to his head while the dog held a blade to Trunk's throat. "Eh?"

"Alright! Listen up folks! If you don't want us to smash this kid into apple sauce you'll pay us one million zeni!" everyone just gazed at him silently. "A hundred thousand would also work," he threw in and everyone began laughing, even Naruto and Lazuli.

"What are you jerks laughing at? I'll kill him! I mean it!" The girl threatened and Naruto then noticed how Vegeta was placating Beerus, who apparently wanted to discipline them since a child was threatening to kill another child and they all laughed.

"We're not goofing around here where's the money?!"

"Hey uh Mai, I wanna break up,"

"Cram it hostage!"

"But your chest is on my shoulder,"

"Forget the bingo game!" Gohan grinned and Naruto knew he was a bit drunk. "This is way more entertaining! I wanna play your hostage game too you guys!" Gohan said happily as he ripped off his clothes, now Great Saiyaman! "Those who will commit evil! Beware of the all great powerful, Great Saiyaman is here to save Trunks from his evil girlfriend!" Gohan danced around and posed. This earned cheers of course as Gohan walked up to her. "If you're gonna shoot someone young lady, shoot me!"

"I'm not gonna shoot you!"

"Back off man!"

"No seriously, shoot me," Gohan whispered to them. "Let's kick things up a notch, yeah? Make it more dramatic for the rest of the party," Gohan said making them confused. "Oh and don't just fire once. Panic and empty the whole clip into me, kay?"

"You're crazy,"

"I've fought next to Gohan in almost tons of battles," Trunks spoke up. "He's fast enough to dodge almost anything,"

"Don't aim for my hands or feet either, lets just keep it simple," Gohan told her. "Only aim at my upper body and face!" with that he jet back and Naruto sighed, this was really ruining his plans for Bulma. "Alright then villains! You may fire when ready!"

"Fine! You asked for it!" Mai said as she cocked the gun and began emptying the clip at Gohan. And he blocked them all with one finger, Gohan laughed while they freaked out at what just happened.

"That was a real gun?" Naruto blinked. "Little kids shouldn't be playing with real guns! You could have actually shot someone!"

"Ah! I'm shot!"

"SEE!" Naruto pointed to Videl as Hercule and Gohan rushed to Videl. "Gohan! Your stupid super hero game nearly got your wife killed!" he scolded as Gohan apologized. "Dende, can you please?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Thank you."

"Nice job Little green."

"Still hate you." Dende grumbled while Krillin deflated a bit. Soon the wound healed and Videl thanked him, though he looked a bit surprised. "Hey um, I can sense that your…" he paused as Videl hushed him, not wanting anyone to know yet. "Oh, okay."

"Gohan! I don't want you drinking anymore punch today! You hear me?!" Chichi scolded.

"Yes mom."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he then remembered something, something important…something about destroying…"Oh shit. Lord Beerus!" Naruto shouted frantically as he looked to the destroyer who had a bullet in his head. "Oh shit! Oh shit!" he actually panicked along with Vegeta as Beerus was getting angry.

Think! Think! THINK! "HEY YOU PEOPLE!" Naruto yelled into the mic as Vegeta joined him on stage. "Now that Gohan's stupid deadly party trick is over! It's time for…"

"The bingo tournament!" Vegeta finished as he and Naruto began to do a dance as music played.

"BINGO!"

They honestly felt ridiculous but…

"BINGO!"

They needed to make sure that damn cat didn't blow up their home!

"BINGO!"

It was already blown up once! They don't need it to be a second time!

"FUN TIME BINGO! It's the best place to be yeah! The food is tasty too YEAH!"

"They've lost it," Brola grumbled as she along with everyone else was watching the two rather prideful Saiyans make fools out of themselves on stage by dancing and singing. Bulma had a small frown as did Masa, as both wives knew this was really going to hurt their respective husbands prides later.

"Lets go! Hey yo! Let's be friends OH!" Naruto and Vegeta sang as they danced in perfect synchronization. "Lets play Fun time BINGO! TIME TO PLAY SOME BING-O! OH YEAH!"

The two then glanced towards Whis and Beerus who both blanched at the two, but at least he wasn't angry. "That was certainly something,"

"Indeed. I never figured Vegeta for such a poor song and dance man, and that Naruto guy doesn't look like it either," Beerus grumbled. "But they sure can give you a run for your money,"

"Now you're just being hurtful."

Both Naruto and Vegeta calmed down as the two stood up and headed to the buffet, again. The two released breaths of relief before the fist pounded each other, nice save. Naruto then caught the dragon ball Bulma took from the kids, and told everyone it was time for Bingo. "We made fools out of ourselves, but we just got to keep him in a good mood and persuade him to leave," Vegeta told Naruto who nodded in agreement as Vegeta made his way off stage.

Within minutes, Naruto started the Bingo game in better spirits as everyone was having fun, even Piccolo though he seemed to be muttering out curses. Then it all went to shit…

"Give pudding to Lord Beerus!"

"No! Pudding all Buu's!"

"You're being a rude guest!"

"Mine!"

"GIVE ME PUDDING YOU DUMB BLOB!"

"You call Buu dumb?! Now Buu gonna turn you into candy and eat you!"

"Ah shit." Both Vegeta and Naruto groaned.

"YOU MADE ME MAD!" Beerus roared as his power exploded, taking on a purple ki. Buu growled and rushed at Beerus but was soon pushed away, falling into the water.

"A fight?!"

"Lord Beerus! Please stop!"

"C'mon boys lets roll!"

"No everyone stop!" Naruto snapped but no one listened as Beerus easily took down Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan. "Stop! STOP!" Naruto screamed but no one listened even as he flared his ki. "Why aren't they listening to me!" he then watched as Vegeta rushed at Beerus turning Super Saiyan Four. "Damn, this is bad!" he growled. "I need to calm him down!" Naruto muttered just as Vegeta was sent crashing to the ground. He was further annoyed when his kids decided to fuse together and challenge Beerus. "Shit!" he growled then looked to Brola and Lazuli, "You two don't move! This guy is way above our league," he ordered in the most serious voice he could.

"Then kick his ass before he kills our kids!" Brola snapped at him and he nodded and flew off just as Miysuba and Augura were blown away and Gotenks was receiving a spanking. "Huh, couldn't have done it better myself," Brola chuckled while Lazuli rolled her eyes.

"Lord Beerus!" Naruto called out to the god, there was still a chance he could be respectful and save his planet because it hadn't been blown up yet. "I can get you pudding! All the damn pudding you want! Just don't destroy my planet!"

Beerus gazed at Naruto as he had a small scowl, while they landed. "I don't get a pudding cup, and the Super Saiyan God is not here," Beerus muttered. "However, I still have yet to fight you. Want to give it a gander?"

"I know when I'm outclassed, I'm not stupid," Naruto scowled.

"Alright that's enough goofing around!" they heard and Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing Bulma behind Beerus.

"Bulma! Get out of here!"

"No! You and the kids planned a wonderful party, the best I ever had and this jack ass comes and ruins it!" Bulma snarled. "I don't give a damn if you are the world destroyer or whatever they call you! No one gets to stomp on my family's hard work and gets away with it!" with that she slapped him as Beerus turned to her.

"Ah…" Naruto gasped lightly as he watched comically. But another part of him deep down, found her anger rather sexy. But now wasn't the time for that, despite he was thinking about bending her over and…

SLAP!

Did he just slap Bulma?

He just slapped Bulma.

HE JUST SLAPPED BULMA!

"How dare you?!" Naruto snarled as his power erupted around him and was rising by the millisecond to heights he hadn't even reached before. "You hit my Bulma! My Bulma!" Naruto screamed as the entire earth began to shake and the sky darkened while his hair golden hair gained a tint of light green, his aura was becoming a bit red while his pupils disappeared. "NO ONE HITS MY BULMA!" Naruto screamed beyond the heavens a pillar of gold being seen from space.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Chapter 20: Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naruto hollered as he literally vanished from his spot.

Beerus blinked as a fist collided with his face, sending him skidding back and Naruto continued on as he didn't relent, not even letting Beerus score a hit. Beerus hadn't felt such pain in a long time, how was this guy hitting him? Was this his Super Saiyan God?!

Naruto avoided Beerus' punch and kneed him right in the gut before hitting him with an double axe handle uppercut. Beerus' head was knocked up and Naruto then punched him in the throat, causing him to gag and send him flying. Naruto snarled as his power steadily increased and he pushed off the ground. Just as Beerus stood up again, Naruto punched him right in face, sending him back down before kicking him in the head sending him up.

Before Beerus could respond, Naruto already had a black ki blast ready, "Imari!" Naruto roared, firing the planet destructive wave at Beerus' face point blank. When the light faded, Beerus shook off the stinging attack, and frowned…this energy was…different. It wasn't god ki, but something close to it. "I'm not finished cunt!" Beerus heard right before he was sent flying towards the ground due to a powerful double axe handle.

Beerus landed on the ground and Naruto appeared before him once more whamming him harder and harder, faster and faster, giving into his rage. If anyone was paying attention, his red golden ki was now turning bitch black while his hair was getting paler and paler, yet remained glowing bright. The blond then kicked Beerus in the face six times before the seventh sent him tumbling hard against the ground with his audience in actual shock.

"What is this?" Beerus grunted just as Naruto warped in front of him and gutted him, causing him to hunch over. Naruto then grabbed at Beeru's face and channeled a large amount of energy to his hand, and blew Beerus away once again, which actually hurt. "It's not god ki, but damn I'm lost…" he hummed as Naruto appeared before him again and he tapped Naruto's forehead causing the saiyan to instantly fall unconscious.

"Naruto!" Lazuli caught her husband as he fell to the ground and she landed on the ground. While Beerus talked with Whis, Naruto began to come too. "Easy," she advised as he woke up to see his family was around him. "You good?" he gave a small nod and leaned up, rolling his neck to get out the kinks.

"Bulma,"

"I'm right here," Bulma voiced as she came into Naruto's line of sight. He gazed at her and caressed her cheek a bit and she winced, it still stung. Seeing this obviously angered Naruto immensely as his power erupted around him, but it was black instead of red. "Naruto sweetheart I'm fine, please,"

"It doesn't matter," Naruto scowled as he stood up and looked up at Beerus just as Whis left him for more food. "He's going to destroy the planet anyway, and I can't let that happen. Not again!" with that he turned Super Saiyan though his hair was pale instead of gold. Just as Naruto began to fly despite his family's pleas, he heard Goku call out to Beerus. Naruto turned his head to see Goku walking towards Beerus who floated above.

"You shouldn't have come back," Beerus stated before he hummed. "Unless you finally figured out the Super Saiyan God prophecy?" Goku stopped in front of Beerus who now was above the pool.

"I haven't worked out all the kinks yet, but I do know I can't let you blow up the earth,"

"Destruction is in my very name!"

"Believe me, I'm aware of that Lord Beerus," Goku nodded in understanding. "But just this once can you please give us a pass?" this surprised everyone while Beerus hummed.

"And if I do, will you still fight me?"

"Yeah, I would love to settle the score, but I'm sure I'll get killed. No matter what Power level I'm at it won't be a fair fight,"

"I'll fight you!"

"Daddy!"

"Stop being stupid Naruto!"

"Quiet!" Naruto snapped at his family. "This guy is the god of destruction, he blows up planets for fun! If he is saying that he won't blow up the planet if someone still fights him despite the odds of winning, I'll do it! Because I won't have my home blown up again," Naruto snarled.

"I got an idea!" Goku said, catching Beerus and Naruto off guard. "Hey Lord Beerus, I need a minute to try one last crazy idea!"

"Idea for what?"

"For summoning the Super Saiyan God guy you want to meet!" Goku explained. "I think I know how to do it now, but it's not going to be easy," he informed. Beerus huffed, "I just need five minutes. Just a little time, that's all I need!"

"Alright, you got five minutes."

"What is your plan Goku?" Naruto demanded as he set up the dragon balls before Goku just as Karasuba and Augus brought in Vegeta who was still damaged.

"You'll see," Goku said causing Naruto to frown. "Etenral Shenron! By you're name I summon you forth!" then Shenron shot from the balls while Naruto glanced to Beerus who landed beside Whis who had to go orders.

"You have summoned me. I will grant you three wishes, now speak!"

"I'm gonna make this quick Shenron. Have you ever heard of…a Super Saiyan God?"

"That possibly can't be your wish!" Naruto scowled at Goku who told him to hush up. "Fine, but I get the next two," he huffed crossing his arms.

"Yes I have! Is your wish to know whether I know of Saiyan god?!"

"No! No! Just bring that bastard here!" Naruto spoke up before Goku said anything stupid that assed them out of a wish.

"I can not! For one does not exist! The Super Saiyan God can only remain temporarily in your world when multiple Saiyans project their energy onto another," Shenron explained, causing Naruto's eyes to widen a bit.

"Can you go over that one more time?"

"So many questions, but no wishes!"

"Well it's kind of for Lord Beerus. He said he'll blow up the earth if he doesn't get one,"

"What?! He's here?!" Shenron questioned which further surprised Naruto as he hadn't seen Shenron get so…well surprised. "Lord Beerus! Pleased to meet you! I've heard things,"

"Likewise, but I'm in a rush, so tell me how to summon the Saiyan god."

"Is it just me, or has anyone seen Shenron frazzled?"

"Glad it's not just me," Naruto agreed with Bulma who giggled. In fact, knowing this helped Naruto get a bigger idea on Shenron. He always thought the dragon was a creation of Kami, not an actual being that had a life outside of being summoned! So many questions…so many ideas! To have power he couldn't obtain through training was…

"Long ago, a small group of pure hearted Saiyans questioned the evil committed by their race. The good Saiyans decided to lead a revolt against the bad. To ensure victory they pulled their powers together to create a savior, a Super Saiyan God." Shenron explained, interesting them all. "The Savior easily defeated the evil Saiyans with their immense power, but he then vanished as quicky as he came, as the energy the Saiyans offered him could not last for long." Shenron shared. "In time evil began to take root once again on Planet Vegeta, and the memory of the Super Saiyan God became myth, then lost altogether, but I still know how to summon him,"

"I've never heard him talk for this long," Goku muttered with Bulma and Krillin nodding in agreement. "Are you following all this Naruto, Vegeta?"

"Shut up! He's explaining it!"

"Five Saiyans with righteous hearts must join hands and instill their inner light into another. With his friends energy flowing through him, the Saiyan then shall take the form of a Super Saiyan God. I have given you the knowledge you desire, your wish has been fulfilled," Shenron told them as he looked to Beerus before looking back, "Please excuse me" with that he disappeared with the Dragon balls disappearing.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto blinked. "WHAT ABOUT MY TWO WISHES DAMN IT!" he screamed into the sky. "Shit! I was really going to wish for something good this time!" Naruto snarled and he glanced to Beerus. "But Beerus scared him off!" Naruto huffed before he looked towards Goku then Beerus. "I'm doing it,"

"Huh? But Naruto…"

"Fuck you Goku," Naruto snapped at his friend who blinked, everyone surprised. They knew then that Naruto was truly angry because he never cursed at Goku like that…never. "He ruined the party my family worked so hard to make, he crashed Bulma's birthday, he made me do a stupid dance for basically nothing, he scared Shenron off so I can't get my two wishes and he slapped my wife! I have all the rights I want to kick his furry ass!" Naruto explained angrily. "Plus I have more Saiyans than you do, but if we all get along and do it, I'm sure I can really kick ass,"

"Okay fine," Goku grumbled. He really wanted to fight Beerus but Naruto had very good points that he couldn't argue against. Besides it wasn't new to him that Naruto was much stronger than he is, he didn't know how but he is. If anyone had the best chance at beating Beerus, it was Naruto.

"Good," Naruto then turned to Bulma and kissed her lightly. "I'll get him for you love," Bulma smiled with a light blush as Naruto was surrounded by his children, Brola, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Karasuba and Augus. It was more than enough to make him the god Beerus so desired. "All together now, as high as you can!" Naruto ordered as every single one of them turned into their highest Super Saiyan form and began to feed Naruto their energy as he began to increase his own

The eleven Saiyans were surprised when they were being surrounded by blue energy and it began to feed into Naruto who floated higher and higher before he was surrounded by a blue orb of energy. A flash of light took place and Naruto was seemingly in his normal state, however he was much slimmer and his hair along with his eyes were red, which funny enough looked natural on him, making him even more handsome. Strange.

"So how do you feel?" Brola wondered as she looked over her mate, she and the others couldn't get a read on his energy. Naruto flexed his hands as he then rolled his neck as he smirked.

"Like a god. I'm ready Beerus," Naruto grinned as he began flying into the air and Beerus finished his drink as he too followed Naruto into the air.

"Go get em Dad!" Asura cheered on along with his siblings. As Naruto flew, red energy began come off him and the two gazed at each other for several minutes. For some reason, Naruto felt as if there was more to this as if…there was a deeper power inside of him he was missing. But he couldn't think about that right now, he needed to focus on the task at hand. Kicking ass!"

Naruto smirked as he appeared before Beerus who blocked his punch but he quickly moved to sweep under him, causing Beerus to trip. Naruto used this shot to punch Beerus in the gut sending him back. He didn't relent as he continued to rush at Beerus who fought back with a smirk of his own. Naruto lunged, striking him down with a clothesline, he then grabbed Beerus by the shoulders and vertical kicked him higher into the air.

He then disappeared, warping beside the flyng Beerus and delivering a series of passionate godly kicks that racked Beerus' body. Beerus sent his own attacks at Naruto that the blond sometimes managed to block but other times, got hit hard in the face then kneed in the gut before backhanded down. Naruto came to a stop as he avoided Beerus' dynamic kick, and countered with his own kick to Beerus' neck. Naruto didn't stop as he continued on, sending Beerus through out the city.

The two clashed and traded high speed blows but Naruto managed to fired a elbow him higher into the air, then he warped and hooked kick Beerus in his stomach. His next attack was a punch then a barrage of kicks before roundhouse kicking him away. Beerus smirked as he came at Naruto hard, throwing punches and kicks that made it hard for the Saiyan to even deflect or avoid.

His rapid punches came to a cease as he knocked Naruto to the ground, who was falling rather quickly. Beerus then was going to deliver a diving kick, but Naruto quickly avoided it, appearing high in the sky again. Beerus hummed before he gained a grin appeared before Naruto, elbowing him in the chin and punching him in the stomach making the blond cough out blood. He then hooked kicked Naruto then followed with a kick up into the air. Flying to him, he punches Naruto in the face followed by another gut punch and a roundhouse kick to his jaw.

Beerus was about to backhand punch Naruto but the blond caught it with a grimace and raised his body to kick Beerus in the face sending him flying. The saiyan followed with a clenched jaw and punches and kicks Beerus in the face, before punching him in the stomach and firing an energy wave. "This is so irritating!" Naruto snarled while Beerus raised a brow as he dusted himself off. "This power is so fucking amazing! But I can't reach it! I can't without the others, without wishing for unlimited power…I hate it!"

"Aren't you glad you have friends and family to make you a god? Why'd you do it if you hate it?"

"I do, in fact I'm quite happy because I wouldn't have agreed," Naruto admitted. "Make someone else a god so they can have an ego boost? Fuck that. But I did it because I want to kick your ass!" Naruto roared as he surprised Beerus by appearing before him with a knee to the gut then backhanded handing, him sending him flying into a forest. He rolled his neck and increased his power and gave chase, firing several blasts as he did so, which was all knocked away.

The two were easily ramping it up, but as they were it was being discovered they were equal in strength, causing many trees to be destroyed and many craters to be formed due to their clashes. Naruto growled as he pushed himself further, adding a bit more edge to his attacks against Beerus who was skillfully avoiding and deflecting as well as countering.

The two didn't even realize they were traveling as they fought and Naruto found himself falling into the water which was split in half. "You hate your power because it's not yours? Ha! That's that Saiyan Pride, which will be your downfall!"

"Whatever!" Naruto scoffed as the two met fists then knees before Naruto tried to kick but Beerus ducked and punched him in the gut. "Shit," the saiyan grimaced as he was then uppercut and kicked to the side.

"It's rare to see a Saiyan not consumed by such foolish pride," Beerus scoffed as warped above Naruto and slammed an axe kick on his head, sending him crashing down into a cave. Following he saw that the Saiyan was taking a short breath rolling his neck. "You should know, I'm not satisfied very much,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, I still haven't come close to using my full power in this fight. Though you are quite the fighter," Beerus admitted while Naruto hummed.

"I guess, I've been holding back a bit too," Naruto shrugged causing Beerus to growl as he was surprised by this. Thus Beerus charged at him, and Naruto narrowed his eyes before he blocked Beerus punch followed by his knee and responded with his own punch to the face. However he did notice Beerus' intensity was much more than before, his blows were stronger and his speed was way faster.

Naruto avoided as much as he could, but Beerus was coming at him hard which was throwing him off a bit. He needed a few moments to bring up his own power to match the god as best he could. This couldn't happen when Beerus was throwing energy blasts at him with rapid speed, destroying the cave. Naruto however used instant transmission to appear a distance away from the god who continued to fire. "Now it's on bitch…" Naruto grinned as he closed his eyes and Beerus stopped as he sensed something, something dangerous and ancient.

"GRRRRRYYYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Beerus' eyes widened as once again the entire world began to shake and the cave was crumbling upon them. This power…he knew it now! He knew what it was! But how could this be?! This was no Saiyan God! This power…

"Eat this! Super Bijudama destructive wave!"

Beerus looked down to see a pure black sphere of energy sitting between the palms of Naruto's hands and then he was engulfed. A black beam of pure energy fired from the earth into space, creating a pillar for the entire world to see as the Earth itself shook. When the beam had finally dissipated, Beerus found himself in space huffing painfully. His body looked as if he had taken a beating and he snarled, this wasn't supposed to happen! This was not supposed to happen! NO!

"TAKE THIS!" Beerus screamed as he glared at the planet below him and created a miniature sun and hurled it towards the earth. As it flew, it grew bigger and bigger which brought shocked eyes from the Z-fighters. Before Goku or Vegeta could even move, Naruto had flew from the hole he had made and zipped towards the coming attack.

"Not…again…"

Naruto!

Naruto!

Naruto!

Dad!

Dad!

Daddy!

Daddy!

"NOT AGAIN! YAAAHH!" Naruto roared as he was engulfed in ferocious black energy and for the briefest of moments, his hair flashed white as if he was a Super Saiyan, his eyes a pupil-less red. Beerus watched in absolute confusion and shock as his attack was being…absorbed? Moments had passed and the energy was gone.

"Wah?" Beerus blinked as only remained was a exhausted Naruto who was in his normal state. He frowned and lowered himself to be with the same level as Naruto, "How'd you do that?"

"Don't know…" Naruto panted as he glared at Beerus. "But it was super cool,"

"Don't know hm?" Beerus chuckled as he studied Naruto. "You are a fascinating creature," he told the man before raising his arm and having the man in his sights. Calling upon his energy but Naruto didn't even flinch, tense or anything. There was no fear in his eyes, labored breaths, but no fear. So he brought down his arm and called off his energy.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I just want to hear you say that you give up,"

"Never."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Beerus," Naruto shook his head. "But I can't give up. I taught myself to never give up. I will lose before I give up," Naruto sighed with Beerus gazing at him. "You met them, my family. They look up to me as their father. If I gave up every time something seemed impossible then I couldn't call myself a father who is supposed to guide their children to be the best they can be, and not to quit when things get tough," Naruto chuckled before he focused on the god.

"I can't win, you're way too strong. I admit you are better than I am, best fight I've had since Majin Buu," Naruto admitted with a goofy grin. "You're a god, I get that. But your not impossible to beat, no one is. I can't win right now, but I'm sure I will be able too later. Which is why I won't give up," Naruto grinned with a look of determination in his eyes.

Beerus continued to study Naruto and gave a soft chuckle to himself, "I understand. I respect you for that actually. To be honest, you're the third strongest fighter I've ever faced," Beerus stated with Naruto blinking a bit. "I know strength when I see it, and yours is formidable."

"Third huh? Who is the first?"

"He's a god, like myself. Or at least he was," Beerus frowned lightly before shaking his head a bit. "But I'm going to tell you one more thing, and it's not about not destroying the earth," Naruto deflated a bit at hearing this. "A destroyer god must keep his credibility after all. But anyway, you see my attendent Whis over there enjoying his lovely meal?" he asked causing Naruto to blink and glance to Whis, which surprised Naruto quite a bit. "While he does wait on me hand and foot, he's also my teacher."

"You're teacher huh? Which makes him…"

"Stronger than me, depending on which reality you're referring too," Beerus shrugged. "I'm the destroyer of this universe, the seventh. There are others, twelve all together. Some have spawned warriors even mightier than us,"

"Cool."

Then he passed out.

"Daddy!"

"Hey," Naruto greeted Samui tiredly as he was thrown to the ground by Beerus. "I'm fine, don't worry about me much," he told his family who had gathered around him. He then began to stand with Brola and Lazuli's help, turning to face Beerus and Whis with the others.

"So I said I destroy earth and now it's time to fulfill my promise," Beerus stated as he called upon his energy, raising his hand. Everyone began get anxious and nervous, especially since no one could really fight against Beerus considering who he is. Naruto had a heavy frown on his face while Goku gritted his teeth and Vegeta growled. Then Beerus destroyed a pillar of rock.

"Wow, look at that Lord Beerus. You destroyed earth just like you said you would,"

"Yes, just not as much as I hoped. I guess I spent all my energy in the fight. I'll just go home and destroy earth another time when I'm ready," Beerus huffed causing Naruto to smirk lightly while Goku smiled to himself.

"Thanks Lord Beerus,"

"You know, maybe we can make you Naruto the destroyer when Beerus kicks the bucket,"

"Oi!"

"I'm gonna have to pass on that," Naruto chuckled as Lazuli pinched him, he actually did think about it though.

"Missus Naruto," Beerus called…

"Yes?" Lazuli, Brola and Bulma spoke up which actually surprised Beerus and Whis.

"Wait, you have three wives?"

"Yup!"

Beerus grumbled to himself which only Whis heard, and he would question him on it later. "Well, Bulma," he called getting her to blink but she kept her cool. "I'm sorry for disrupting your festivities,"

"Never mind that! You should be apologizing for hitting me!"

"Ah…yes, forgive me."

"You know he can still kill us mom," Miya grumbled.

"We would be honored if you invite us to your next party," Beerus said which surprised them all.

"Only if your promise not to screw things up again,"

"I'll agree to that. Though next time I'm going to insist on eating some of that pudding!"

"I'll fill the whole swimming pool of pudding you'd like," Bulma agreed while throwing a glare at Buu who whined. "But if you try it and don't like it, no complaining,"

"If you have a feisty one here," Beerus told Naruto who chuckled quietly. "If I'm displeased I won't say a word I'll just destroy your world," he added as an after thought. This made Naruto huff while Goku grinned as he stepped forward.

"Which means next time we can fight right Lord Beerus?!"

"Of course, if you can become a Super Saiyan God," Beerus smirked at Goku who was excited. "Until then, the three of you," he looked to Naruto, Goku and Vegeta. "Work diligently and build up your strength to new heights. I expect a more invigorating battle next time," with that said, Beerus and Whis left in a flash of light and a stomp of the staff. Once they were gone Naruto chuckled…

Before he passed out.


	81. Legend of the Whiskered One Full Story

Title: Legend of the Whiskered One

Category: Movies » Star Wars

Author: Saito Uzumaki

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Adventure/General

Published: 07-19-15, Updated: 02-18-17

Chapters: 13, Words: 86,460

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

In a galaxy far far away and in a time that was dubbed as the unknown, before the pre-historic era, before ancient times, before the rise of the republic...there was the unknown. A time where history wasn't recorded by nothing but words, as the knowledge of the time was lost. In this time there was a world, a nameless world, located in what would now be called, The Maw.

Compared to the planets of today, this planet was rather primitive. It's inhabitants unaware of the life outside of their own, even when a being not native to their planet visited. The visitor was a princess from and unknown world by the name of Kaguya Otsutsuki; she was entranced by the beauty of the planet, however she was disgusted by it's constant war. Feeling the need to help this planet, she sought to end the war, but her strange mystic invisible powers were not enough. So she ate the fruit from the planet's largest tree which was hailed as a deity, the Shinju. Eating the fruit was forbidden, and once she consumed it, she was filled with greater power, her strength increasing ten fold, becoming more potent.

With this power, she ended all wars across the planet, and she was hailed as their Rabbit Goddess. Kaguya soon birthed two sons, and not long after, the threat of war reached her ears. Feeling the need to protect her home and prevent all wars from happening, she began to go mad, intending to bring ever lasting peace upon the planet she now dubbed her home. Now instead of the goddess who brought peace, she was seen as a tyrant, who only sought misery and pain. Feeling that the people she wanted to keep safe betrayed her, she became even more mad with power, punishing those who spoke out against her.

Now grown enough, her sons saw what she was doing was wrong. To bring peace upon their home, they decided to fight against their mother, and after long years of battle they finally succeeded. Sealing her inside what would be the planets moon. As years passed the peace that was instilled began to wane once again, the two sons of Kaguya went their separate ways, with Hagoromo becoming a powerful sage amongst his people. He soon birthed two sons, Indra and Ashura; he raised both his sons with love, affection and a certain level of sternness, which his mother had barely given to him and his brother as she was too drunk in her own power.

As years passed, war was now a rising threat between kingdoms and clans, yet the sage could do nothing as he was on his death bed. Before he passed he decided to pass his children separate gifts yet the same knowledge of the mystic powers he, his brother and his mother were given. Indra was given the power of eyes, while Ashura was given the power of the body; however Hagoromo entrusted Ashura as his sucessor, with his legacy. Jealous of his brother, he fought him for the title of successor, embracing the dark side of their family's strange mystical power.

The two brothers continued to fight to their graves, and as a result their descending clans, Uchiha and Senju fought against each other, a cycle of hate for reasons unknown to them. Decades if not centuries past, and the planet was still in war, until Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju formed a friendship. Together they progressed the life of their planet, individual clans soon began grouping together to form Shinobi villages. However not long after Hashirama's election to Hokage, the leader of Konohagakure, Madara left the village, feeling betrayed by his own clan who he only wanted the best for.

Not too soon after, Madara and Hashirama fought each other for three days straight to the death, with Madara ending up as the loser. But despite this attempt for peace that the two friends longed for, a world war broke out; which would be followed two more wars. By this time the knowledge of Kaguya's Otsutsuki's mystical powers was lost through time. Not long after the third great ninja war, the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze, and the Red death of Konoha, Kushina Uzumaki had a child, Naruto Uzumaki.

However, the child grew up without knowing the love of his parents, but with the hate of the village he lived in all his life. The reason being because of the Nine tailed Fox Biju, Kurama, one of the nine pieces of Kaguya's power attacked the village on the day of his birth. The Biju was sealed inside of Naruto, costing him the lives of his parents. Naruto grew up hated by his village do their knowing of his status, yet he had no idea why.

He was tormented by children, adults, teachers. He was not allowed in to public places such as the library, grocery stores, hospitals. At the age of five he was removed from the orphanage, adopted by a family, who however only abused him for a good six months of his life, before he ran away. It wasn't until the age of eight he was found by the third Hokage who took office after the death of the fourth, and was given his own apartment with a monthly stipend. However the apartment was placed in the red light district, and he was mistreated by the land lord.

At the age of fourteen, he experienced death by the carelessness of his own genin team, which consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha of the village, Sakura Haruno, and renowned Jounin, Kakashi Hatake. It was during his dance with death he met the proclaimed goddess, Kaguya Otsutsuki. It felt as if it was years that she cared for him, loved him, and gave him exactly what he desired in life. The love a mother, the sterness of a father, the touch of a lover, the company of a friend, and knowledge bestowed upon him from a teacher.

Naruto was taught her mystical powers, learning that the name given to these powers was called, The Force. An energy that flowed thorough the galaxy, through every single person, every single living being, even objects. The Force was everywhere and everything, though now the Light side and Dark side as two separate sides, during this time of Unknown it was seen as two but also seen as one. There was no light, no dark, only the force; however it was still possible to give oneself to their dark side emotions or their light side.

With the teachings and support of Kaguya, Naruto learned of both sides yet due to his hate for his people, he embraced his dark side. And with a vengeance and new god like strength and power, he returned to the land of the living. What felt like at least a decade with Kaguya, was actually ten seconds.

Once Naruto had gained control of his powers, he hunted down the other eight biju. Some of their Jinchuriki joined him willingly, agreeing with his way of thinking and feeling the same hate he felt. Others did not, and their Biju was ripped out from their bodies, soon enough, with his power, he gathered more followers, and soon those followers turned into an army. And with his army, he marched through the gates of Konohagakure, and within a day, it burned to the ground.

He cared for no man, woman, child or animal. Those he had cared about were taken away from him at a young age, such as the Ichiraku's due to his friendship with them, or Anko Mitirashi. Naruto left the village burning to ashes, leaving no survivors. He then marched to each other village, giving them the choice to submit to his power, or die. It took a few villages some convincing before they agreed to submit, and within a year at most, Naruto Uzumaki was the ruler of his planet.

He had taken on several relationships with women who bared his children, loving all of them. When ten years had passed and his rule was steady, he managed to summon the one person who helped him carve the path he set. However despite their brief moment of romance, they came to a disagreement. Kaguya felt the peace Naruto had established wasn't strong enough, and would not last long, so she decided to overrule Naruto and establish her own.

Although heartbroken, Naruto fought against her. She was no longer the master, he was. The two fought for months, using their gathered armies against one another, and as a result, there were plenty of causalities Naruto had regretted. Such as the lives of his wives, and his children. Feeling he no longer had anything to live for...he ate his world. He stripped the entire planet's connection with the force, consuming it, leaving a sense of nothingness. And with this power, Naruto was able to defeat Kaguya, however he still claimed he loved her very much before sacrificing himself, and ending her as well.

However, his sacrifice was meaningless, because due his special attributes, he was no longer considered mortal. He was found, floating in space after an unknown amount of time, unconscious. When he gained consciousness, he was tame, dormant even, he silently learned as much as he could, before coming to a realization, he could rule more than just his planet, he could rule the entire galaxy.

And that was what he set out to do, however the early days of the republic, along with the Jedi and Sith order, went against him. Managing to use their array of arcane arts to defeat him, and soon they found a distant planet far from the republic and deep in the unknown region. Thus, they chained him to the planet, managing to cut him off from the use of the force and his strange abilities. Confident in their job, figuring he would be chained there forever, records of Naruto Uzumaki the Fox God were never input in the archives of the republic, the Jedi or the Sith. The only records of him, being legends of the whiskered one. But soon, even those legends cease to exist, and the tale of the whiskered one, was forgotten.

Several Millennium have passed since the jailing of Naruto Uzumaki, the republic is flourishing, the Jedi order is steady, and the Sith order is non-existent. Many legends and tales have been spoken, sung and even praised during these times, such as the great Sith'ari, Darth Bane. Or the redemption of Jedi Knight Revan, the one who walked the two paths, the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik, so on and so forth. But even still the legend of the whiskered one still remains non-existent...that is...

Until he returns...

Chapter 1: Awake and Stranded

"And your sure there is treasure here?"

"Of course I'm sure, my maps never lie deary," a male twilek with green skin grinned, showing off his pointy yellow teeth. He possessed normal seeming clothes, his beady red eyes gazing at his companion who didn't look very impressed by his statement. Though he couldn't really tell due to the fact they were wearing the unique helmet of a Mandolorian warrior. The Twilek could tell by their body frame and their voice, he was dealing with a woman.

Which he was, the woman stood at 5'9 with a curvy slender yet very athletic figure. Her black and red armor clung to her body, almost as a second skin. She possessed two blasters at her side, along with two scimitar daggers strapped to her back. She wore black combat pants with boots, jet pack strapped to her back though it seemed to be the newest model as it was rather sleek and stylish, instead of the bulky contraption that one could tell was a jet pack.

The Mandolorian woman went by the name of Sinister blade, due to the fact she was rather ruthless and sinister and was one hell of a blades men. She simply gave a grunt in response, "Yeah we'll see if we find the treasure or not. Though I doubt your map could be right considering this rock is in the middle of nowhere, besides, why would treasure even be this far in the unknown region?" she muttered.

"Tales say that this treasure was put here during the early days of the republic, some war of some sort going on. Some pirates were caught in the middle and crash landed, carrying load of gold and jewelry, priceless items even," the Twilek smiled greedily and she hummed to herself in response before glancing behind her to the crew her employer brought along.

She was only here to protect this twilek fool known as Huram, since Jango Fett was too expensive for him to afford. In fact even she was too expensive for him, but he explained the job and why so she went out on a limb and took it, not like she had anything else better to do. And if she was given treasure, then awesome, if not ah well, she was still getting paid regardless. She just wondered the credibility of this source, after all it seemed no one had been out to this system for quite awhile now.

Not to mention, something in her gut was telling her this was a bad idea. And she was usually one to follow her gut, even her instinct, but she couldn't this time. She was too far out on this job, and even though she was pretty sure she could take all of these guys out with just her blasters, she didn't feel like it. So for now she would just have to go with it, until she knew it was time to turn back.

"Sir, we've passed the planet's atmosphere, permission to land?" the pilot asked. Huram hummed as he looked as his map and pointed, the pilot nodded and flew in the direction Huram pointed, which was left. Sinister watched the planet below, it looked completely dead. It was just barren wasteland, however the air around them was circulating dust and dirt, she wondered if the air was even breathable.

For ten minutes they flew until Huram ordered for landing. He checked if the air was breathable, and once he was assure it was, he gathered his forces and walked off the ship, Sinister walking off the dynamic class freighter. Sinister and the group followed Huram as he guided them a bit further down until the noticed that they had lost track of the ship. Even with the scanners in Sinister's helmet she couldn't see the damn ship which made her gut clench even more.

"We should go back," one of the members stated, and Sinister could hear the tremor of fear in his voice. Even though she agreed, she remained silent, as did Huram as he gazed at his map. He hen shook his head and grinned, walking forward with them tentatively following. Within moments they stopped again, and there was nothing around.

Sinister was about to question him when he spoke up, "Sinister, would you please shoot this area here please?" Huram asked, marking the large circle. She nodded her head and unhooked one blaster, and fired it repeatedly until they watched the ground begin to give until there was a decent sized hole. However inside the hole there was complete darkness. "Yes!" he grinned and hopped down, Sinister frowned but did so as well with the others following. The fall wasn't very long, it was actually a decent sized dropped. She landed on her feet and followed Huram, in the pitch dark room. "Light please?"

She gave a nod and activated a light and they began walking further into what she realized was an underground cave. Huram hummed quietly to himself before they stopped once again, and Sinister raised a brow as they saw a door, covered in chains, they also saw two skeletons sitting by the door. "They must have been the pirates, told to keep watch," Huram assumed before he snapped his fingers to his three men. "You three, remove the chains and get that door open," he ordered.

The three men reluctantly did so, tearing off the aged dusty chains. Once the chains were off, they inspected the door, wondering how to get it open. There was no handle or any indication that the door could be pushed, so instead of wasting time, Sinister walked forward and placed two bombs on the door. Walking away, the others followed after her just as the door blew up.

The Mandolorian hummed to herself as she saw that the door hadn't been blown up all the way. Instead it simply made a hole large enough that could allow an average sized person to slip through. The rest of the door was still in tact, but Huram seemed to pay it no mind as he walked forward and went through the hole, Sinister following him. The room they had entered was completely dark, even with the light she had; so she increased the brightness and the range.

What they saw made them frown a bit, as they saw that the room was practically empty, no decorations of anything, except one thing. Sinister and Huram saw it as a large somewhat tall object that sat on the ground, walking towards it they looked over it to see it was a coffin. However the coffin was wrapped in chains, and had runes of a language neither of them recognized encrusted on the sides of the coffin.

"This is it, this is the treasure!" Huram grinned as he drew his hand across the coffin. "A bit dusty," he muttered and knocked on the metal holding, "Hard, and from the sound of it...full. Which means whatever is inside isn't a body like most would think," Huram added. "This is the treasure, let's get it back to the ship,"

Sinister hummed quietly but nodded her head as Huram ordered for his men to grab the coffin and lead it out the door. Once they managed to get the heavy coffin off the ground, they put hover gear under it, and pushed it out. As Sinister followed Huram she paused as she felt something...stir. Not able to pinpoint this ominous feeling, she simply kept on.

Though it took a good half an hour, they were able to find the ship and boarded. The men were eager to open the coffin but Huram stated that it would wait until they were on safe grounds. So they put the coffin in a holding room, and headed back to base. As they left the planet, Sinister couldn't help but feel something was amiss. Her gut was still bothering her, which only made her feel even more paranoid about taking that coffin. If it was really treasure, such and jewels and such...how come she was feeling bad?

As she crossed her arms and tried not to think about it, she jumped when they heard a blood curling scream for help. Huram looked confused as he walked over to Sinister who unhooked her pistols with a frown under he visor. Her danger senses were tingling as Huram sent two men to find out what was going on.

It only took a few moments for one of the men to be sent flying, hitting the controls which made the ship jerk and began to fall. "SIR! We're losing altitude fast!" The pilot stated as he tried to steer the plane up or get it stabilized. But neither were listening as they gazed at the man who glared at them. He wasn't apart of the crew what so ever.

"H-how did you get on this..."

"No point in asking questions!" Sinister shouted as she began to shoot at the strange man. She was in shock as the bare chest man walked forward taking the blaster bolts full on, only being slowed slightly. They watched as burnt skin began to rapidly heal, and he seemed to get even more irritated. "What the...AH!" Sinister shouted as they suddenly began to fall forward, slamming into the controls and the window. "Keep this ship steady damn it!" she yelled.

"I wish I could! But I can't! Balance is broken! We're losing air and fast! Only our shields are up, but if we don't make an e...HEY?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" The pilot screamed as he and Huram watched Sinister use her jet back to fly past just as their attacker bolted forward, running Huram straight through with his fist. "Oh my god!" the pilot screamed as Sinister managed to get past and headed for the escape pods. "Please spare me! I'm just the pilot!" the man begged. The strange man simply sneered before he focused on the planet they were about to crash into below.

"Will this vessel survive the landing and be repaired?" he asked, his voice a mid deep smooth tone, but it sounded scratchy and guttural, almost as if he hadn't spoken in years. The Pilot nodded his head frantically, "And you know how to do that yes?" he wondered and the Pilot nodded his head, once again, hoping this man would keep him alive because of the knowledge he knew.

"Good," the man stated with a deadly smirk as he grabbed onto the man's head who screamed as his entire light flashed before his eyes. However, he could feel information being taken from him, as that was the main focus. Once the man hummed, getting what he needed he nodded and looked away. And hit a button, "You're right, this ship will survive captain," the man stated as he began to walk off towards the landing ramp. But before he left he gave him a whiskered smirk,

"But you won't,"

Princess Azula of the fire nation sat in the commander chair of her fire nation ship with an impassive face as she sipped on her tea.

She was currently on a mission, a mission that was given to her father, Fire lord Ozai. Her mission was to capture the Avatar, since her older brother, Prince Zuko, could not. Then again, it was expected, Azula wondered however why her father hadn't sent her to look for the Avatar when they first got word. Did he still believe in his son? Even just a little bit?

Anyway, her mission was to capture the Avatar, while a side mission was to either dispose of her brother, or bring him back for her father to deal with him. But right now, the mission her father gave her was on hold…as she was on a quest to find a treasure that would hopefully help her with her mission. The night before a shooting star was seen, well two actually, the both going different directions. One went east, the other however wasn't too far from their position from last night. Legend has it that there was usually treasure found when finding a shooting star, and the treasure usually helped those who found it. Azula saw it as the gods way of helping her with her task.

Before hand she had recruited one of her childhood friends to help with her mission, granted she had to gather her other friend but the quest she was on right now was a bit more important anyway.

"Azula, where are we going again?" a curious voice asked. Azula didn't bother glancing to her friend Ty Lee, as she would rather enjoy the small time of peace she had left. Ty lee waited patiently for Azula to reply, and she was rewarded with her answer.

"The shooting stars you pointed out last night, one of them was close to our location, we are heading there to see if there is any treasure worth while," Azula answered in short and Ty lee hummed.

"So…we are going to get this treasure?" a nod was her answer and she looked excited. "Oh boy! I wonder what the treasure is!" she said with a giggle and Azula merely shook her head in amusement.

A few short hours later, the ship docked on the island that the shooting star most likely landed. Azula and Ty lee walked down with soldiers beside them. Upon setting foot on the island, Ty lee froze up, her eyes going wide. Azula noticed something was off about the island and glanced to Ty Lee who looked as if she wanted to run away.

"Um, Azula…this place isn't exactly safe," she said and Azula nodded her head, with narrowed golden eyes. "It's almost as if this island is…alive," Ty lee added and Azula raised a brow but said nothing for a few moments as she thought out a plan.

"Return to the ship Ty lee, I'll be back shortly. You men, lets go," the Princess ordered and they followed after her while Ty lee looked a bit worried before doing as told. She just hoped Azula came back safely, with or without treasure.

It took a good hour of traveling through wild forest till one of the soldiers spotted something, calling for them. They headed towards him, and Azula broke past the bushes, and she along with the others were shocked to see the very big crater that had been created, in the middle there was something but they couldn't exactly see it from this far.

She hoped it was a treasure, a treasure that was a powerful weapon. A weapon that improved her bending, or made her way more intelligent than any person on the planet, or maybe with a snap of her fingers kingdoms would fall. Oh yes, she hoped this weapon was powerful. As she was about to take a step, forward to slide down the large crater she fell to her knees, a very powerful presence holding her and her men down in one spot.

Azula was rather conflicted at the moment, because while she was annoyed and confused by this, she was also getting turned on. Why? She found power intoxicating, the fact that place simply radiated power and was still keeping her down made her really horny at the moment. Soon the pressure started to fade allowing them stand up, and once she took a breath to calm herself, she and her men slid down the crater, headed for the center. As they got closer, upon closer inspection, what they were able to see was a man.

A young man, he looked about 17, maybe 18. He stood about 6'2, Golden blond locks that stopped at his shoulders, three whisker marks on each cheek, tan skin, and a body that looked as if it was chiseled by the gods themselves. Oh, and lets not forget the fact he was completely naked. His body is cut, defined, toned, he was built but he was very lean his muscle mass not being a whole lot. His biceps, triceps all defined and visible, as well as his eight pack. His lower body was impressive as well; his calf's were huge, powerful, his legs were just as defined, his thighs powerful as well.

"What is this?" one of the guards whispered to himself. They all however stiffened as they saw the mysterious man give a light groan and began to shift, they closed in around Azula to give her protection when she was not afraid. A few moments passed and the man began to pick himself up, none of the firebenders said a word as they were in awe the power the man radiated.

He hummed to himself, seemingly not noticing them. He closed his eyes, his body tensing and before any of the firebenders knew it there was a bright flash of light, blinding them. A few minutes passed as Azula's closed eyes began to flutter, coming back to consciousness. Realizing she was on the cold hard ground she began to get up, no matter how difficult it was.

She looked around for her guards before her eyes landed on naked man who had an aura of white surrounding him. Azula gazed over his body and deemed that he was perfect. It was like seeing light after decades of darkness…he was that light, and she loved it. Her body became hot while her mouth watered at the sight of him…she wanted him…badly.

Right now, she no longer cared about the Fire nation, her father, her brother, the avatar…all she cared about was putting out this fire in her loins. She wanted him to use that magnificent rod that was his dick to put it out…hell, at this moment she wasn't even sure if it would fit, but she would make it fit.

However her lustful thoughts went silent when the man opened his eyes, allowing her to see the alluring sulfuric yellow. After a few minutes of silence and standing there, he rolled his neck and stretched his body, numerous popping sounds could be heard.

Azula slowly stood up as he stretched and walked towards him while he seemed distracted by freeing his body of the kinks and stiffness. Wetting her lips, and finding her voice, she spoke up… "Greetings," she said and everything stopped.

The man's eyes focused on her as he stretched his arm. The man gazed her, taking in her beauty. The girl in front of him stood at 5'4 with an athletic frame that had firm C-cup breasts which he would see through the armor, along with curves and long powerful legs. Her golden amber eyes shined with lust, confusion and played down malice.

Her silky seeming black hair was pulled into a top knot with two long bangs framing her face. She wore red lipstick that went well with her eyes, and a gold fire symbol piece that was made for her hair, while wearing a long sleeve maroon shirt that didn't seem to hinder her movements, skin tight red pants, and knee high black boots with gold trim going down the middle and around the mouth of her boot.

Azula waited patiently, but once she realized the man was not going to speak she continued, "I am Princess Azula of the Fire nation," she introduced. The man still said nothing as he gazed at her. She froze as he walked towards her, her eyes entrapped by his.

Before she knew it, he was standing right in front of her, her face right at his hard developed pecs. He gazed at her with a look of curiosity before lifting her chin. Without warning of any kind he connected his mouth with hers and feasted on her mouth. Azula's knees became weak as he forced his tongue down her throat, before he began to suck on her tongue vigorously, making her moan loudly as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

After a few moments he pulled away with a hum while Azula fell to her knees, landing right in front of his semi-erect cock. She gazed right at it and wanted to take it in her hands and taste it as well. But before she could try, she was halted by his voice.

"Azula…" he called and she just about creamed her pants as her name rolled of his tongue with such bass and sexiness that no one else who called her name could ever compare. "That is you're name correct?" the man asked and she nodded her head slowly, gazing into his eyes.

A devilish smirk came upon his face as he kneeled down so they were face to face. He gently caressed her cheek, as he spoke, "Tell me Azula-hime…you ever been in the presence of a god?" he asked softly and she shook her head. "I have once, and it was quite overwhelming," he chuckled before he gained a grimace he dropped to one knee. Azula looked worried as he also gave a cough, and blood spilled from his lips. "Fuck," the blond cursed.

"Is something wrong?" Azula asked almost timidly. Despite the man before her being so vulnerable, he still gave off the aura as if he could kill her with just a fierce look. This man was not to be trifled with, not at all.

The man took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them. "Yes, something is wrong," he admitted with a nod of his head, but he stood up and turned towards Azula giving a heart warming smile. "But it will be worried about later, for now," he paused as he walked towards her and grasped her chin, gazing over her.

"Such a fine thing you are," he whispered as he gazed into her eyes. Azula tried her best not to have a blush on her cheeks, but it was quite hard when her body felt hot and yearned for this man. But why? She didn't even know who he was! Yet, she wanted to do so many naughty things to him, and him to her.

Leaning in closer, he slowly licked her lips before humming, enjoying the taste. "However, our time will come, when I'm at my full power," The man muttered, almost to himself and she looked confused. "I am new to this planet, to this galaxy even," he whispered and noticed Azula's confused look and he narrowed his eyes lightly. "You have no clue what I'm talking about, do you?"

The girl shook her head and he gave a grumble, "Perfect, I landed on a primitive world," he said to himself. "I need to find that ship, have you seen it by chance? Perhaps around here?" he wondered and Azula raised a brow before she pieced certain things together and spoke.

"You must mean the second shooting star," Azula referred too and he raised a brow. "The reason I am here is because I saw two shooting stars, the closest one lead me to you. There was a second, however it went east, I have no idea where though,"

"Damn," he muttered as he bit his thumb in thought. He needed that ship to leave this world and return to the galaxy to establish his delayed dominance. Those fools thought it would hold him forever, but it would not, no magic or sealing arts could. Seal him away for a very long time yes, but not forever.

He didn't know how long he had been in that coffin, nor did he really care. He was out and was more than eager to finish where he left off, but this time he would have to be less arrogant and careless. Never did he think the Sith and the Jedi would join forces to fight him, but then again, he didn't expect the other nations to form an alliance to fight him, not that it worked.

So at this point in time, he was still recovering his strength and he did not know where the ship was. If he wasn't certain for the fact he knew the ship would not even be salvageable if he stayed on it, he would have. So he was stuck right now, on a primitive world that had no knowledge of a world outside theirs, similar to his. He also knew nothing about this world, from what he could sense on the surface level, the planet wasn't so different from his own.

His eyes then focused on the girl before him, she said she was a princess, which meant she had resources that a commoner would not have. Perhaps if he stayed with her and provided her with his support he could gain benefit as well. She was rather beautiful, not to mention he felt a very strong sense of darkness within her. With a quiet hum, he wondered if he should start his conquest on this planet; he doubted the republic would expect this, or even him considering how arrogant they were, but less than him.

As he continued to focus on her, he could tell he could still mold her into a shape that would be beneficial for him. Hmm, yes, it sounded rather enjoyable; plus he still needed to wait a bit before he recovered fully. He was able to tell he only had 10% of his powers, which was barely enough to match a kage with just his powers alone. But then again, he had the force, he didn't really need chakra, he just preferred to mix the two into a deadly weapon.

And speaking of the force, he could sense that it was strong with her. Yes...taking her under his wing and using her resources would be beneficial to him. It was settled then, Princess Azula was his, and from the way she was gazing at him and the language her body was speaking, she had zero issues with this, and mostly likely was welcoming him.

The man gave her a light bow, which seemed to surprise her, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am grateful of your finding me, Azula-hime," he shared. "In return, one wish, and I will grant it," he told her with a smile.

"Anything I want?" Azula asked, curiously a hint of surprise in her tone. Naruto nodded his head, and she was immediately going to say she wanted him right then; but was smart enough to realize that was a bad idea. He had just said that time will come, so why not wish for something else? Using her brain as much as she could, she also looked within her heart, wondering what she wanted the most.

She had power, but she could have more. Fire Lord, she could wish to be the fire lord; or even something better than the fire lord, but what would that be? But then again, she had power, and she was bound to get more in the future if she played her cards right.

What did she want?

As Naruto caressed and groped her butt, it suddenly came to her and she looked back into his eyes with a sure look. "I want…I want to be truly happy," she told him, her voice full of conviction. Naruto didn't seem disappointed or shocked by this wish. Instead, he gave a smirk and pulled her closer into him.

"Consider it granted,"

Now I am pretty sure most of you are confused. You thought this was a Naruto/Star Wars story...it is. However, I am taking certain shows or characters from different anime and giving them their own...planet so to speak. Such as Planet Avatar. I decided it won't be for some time till Canon starts, so it's a good fifteen maybe twenty years before canon begins. And before that happens, Naruto will be participating in several events, gathering his army and establishing HIS order.

Unlike my other two Star Wars stories, Darth Kinsei and Naboo, Naruto here has no real consciousness, no morals really. While in Darth Kinsei, Naruto is Sith and trying to esbalish a new Sith era...this Naruto is neither Sith or Jedi. He simply wants to rule the galaxy because it's something to do, and he wants to implement his own order while doing it. He has no problem taking on multiple women and loving none of them, he has no problem killing simply because he can...he can't even be described as Evil, but merely dark. However, I am still trying to make it so Naruto isn't OOC.

But bottom line, this Naruto is a more ruthless Naruto who does as he pleases, with or without reason.

That being said, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Bye.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Establishing

"Azula!"

"Ty Lee," Azula greeted her friend with a nod as she boarded the ship. Her friend surprised her by giving her a hug, and the princess raised a brow, then heard Ty Lee gasp and point to the blond man behind her before Azula could get Ty Lee off her.

"Azula! Who is the blond cutie?!" Ty Lee giggled as she was now standing right in front of an amused Naruto, smiling at him with doe like eyes. The blond was simply dressed in a pair of pants which he killed one of Azula's guards for, the rest of his armor didn't fit hell, the pants barely fit.

"Ty Lee stop being rude!" Azula snapped and the circus girl stepped back with a slight frown though was still gazing curiously at Naruto, who studied the girl with his calculative eyes.

Ty Lee stood at 5'4 her form was much more lithe and seemingly flexible than Azula's. However despite this type of body, she still possessed a nice round ass from judging how thick her thighs were, along with D-cup perky breasts. While Azula's skin was somewhat pale, Ty Lee's looked healthy, she also possessed somewhat chubby cheeks as well. Her eyes were a kind doe like brown, her long brown hair was pulled into a single braid that went to the middle of her back. Her clothing was a mid sleeve pink and red shirt that was tight around her breasts and showed off her very toned stomach, tight pants that stopped just under her knees and four red flower like parts attached to her waist, and a pair of light colored shoes.

"I apologize Naruto," Azula sighed lightly, "Ty Lee here is a good friend of mine, but she can also be rather cheery and...flirtatious," the girl stated but Naruto shook his head as he smirked appreciating Ty Lee's appearance, he also noted the force seemed to circulate around her a bit more than the others, even Azula. He figured this girl was force sensitive.

"No apology needed, I've dealt with types similar to Ty-chan here," he smiled causing the girl to blush lightly and Azula to raise a brow. "I actually like her type, makes things more fun and light," he shrugged. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, Azula-hime's newest supporter, pleasure to meet you," he introduced, kissing her knuckles making her blush even harder.

"Y-yeah likewise, I hope we can be great f-friends!" Ty lee smiled. Naruto chuckled with a nod before he moved further into the ship, looking around with an somewhat interested look. Ty lee then turned to Azula who was watching the blond in thought, "Where did you find him and can I have him?!" She pleaded in a whisper.

"No," Azula said in a flat tone, causing the girl to frown. "Naruto doesn't belong to anybody, not even me. It hasn't been said, but I get that vibe from him," she muttered as she looked at him as he drew his hand across the hull of the ship. "As for where I found him, he was the treasure I came across," Azula stated before walking off, deciding to show Naruto where he would be staying. Ty lee blinked, having a surprised look on her face as she gazed at the blond who followed after Azula. As she studied him, she couldn't help but shiver from a few reasons.

One from delight, and the other from fear.

It's been a few days since the ship had set sail, and Naruto was currently on the deck, watching Azula train with interest. He watched her seemingly dance around the deck, shooting out blue flames; she was quite graceful and skilled from what he was seeing.

He had learned quite a bit about this world since he arrived, mostly thanks to Azula. This world was not too different from his world, there seemed to be an energy that was similar to chakra that flowed through the people of this planet. However unlike his people, these inhabitants could only use one element, some not at all; and they referred to using the element as bending.

Only the Avatar could bend all four elements, and was seen as the messiah to the people of this planet. And right now, Azula's mission was to capture or kill the Avatar, which would allow her country, the Fire Nation to finally win the 100 year long war. He had learned there was cycle for the Avatar, with the avatar appearing in different elements, the element before was Fire, which would be Avatar Roku, the next was Air, which was a 12 year old boy named Aang.

Naruto was not impressed at the fact that the world basically praised the Avatar and depended on them so heavily, simply because he could bend all four elements. They would really be surprised when he revealed he could use elements that were not even considered a factor, such as Crystal, or lava, maybe even storms.

As he watched Azula practice, he began debating on what he should do with her. He hadn't yet delved into her mind and learned of her past, deciding that would not be the best course of action of which he was trying to achieve. He was trying to get the girl to declare her loyalty to him due to her own free will, which meant he would need to create a bond with her.

He could sense much darkness within her, which he found rather attractive. Due to this darkness, she was rather cruel and ruthless, as he had seen her dispose of a few soldiers simply because they did not follow an order. She even appointed a new captain of the ship because she burned alive the previous one, or even had one of the soldiers executed by his own fellow soldiers. And Naruto had learned early, even from his own past, that one who possessed much darkness, had a rather troubled childhood.

And even though he could simply touch her forehead and see for himself the cause of her darkness, he decided not too. As it would be better for him to gain her trust and she come to him and tell him what he wanted to know. He would also have to hold off on bedding her, simply for the fact it would not help him at the moment.

In some cases bedding a woman right away would help, but that only happened because they were a certain type. From what he observed Azula was not that type, she was the type that would break down completely if he bedded her too early, even if she claimed to want it. Trust was needed, a bond was needed...and if he wanted to be able to depend on her later in the future, then it would be needed.

For starters, he would help her attain the power she desired, which was fire lord. But he knew that she wouldn't be happy with just being fire lord, not when there was a chance she could have more. While he could simply march up to Fire Lord Ozai, kill him and give the throne to Azula...there would have to be more details to lead up to her given the title only for her to want more.

And he knows just the right way to do it. His thoughts soon went to Azula's friend Ty Lee, and he could say he liked the girl just as much as he did Azula. She wasn't as dark or power hungry as Azula, in fact she kind of reminded him of himself when he was younger and naive. He also figured he genuinely liked her because she reminded him of his Ayame-chan and Tenten-chan. He actually had given her a long loving hug one time because she reminded him of them so much.

Ty Lee managed to keep him company when either he was bored or Azula was busy. He had gotten to know her rather well over the past few days, as she was more of an open book than Azula was; but she wasn't necessarily naive. He noted the fact she was incredibly loyal to her friends and aspired to be different, which was why she was even friends with such a cruel girl such as Azula.

He had also learned his assumption of being force sensitive was right, even though he didn't inform her of this. Her senses were always open aware, her reflexes always at the ready; he then learned she knew how to incapacitate somebody by hitting their pressure points. He had lightly sparred with her once, to get the kinks out of his body and noted she was quick on her feet and actually was very flexible, which appealed to him.

And as much as he wanted too, Ty Lee was another girl he could not bed right away. While she did not need as much trust as Azula, she did need to be assured he wasn't only interested in her body. As she usually attracted males when she honestly wasn't trying too; Ty lee was that, "stare at my eyes, not my boobs please," type; he knew how to work with that as he dealt with his fair share of that type as well.

"Naruto," he heard and broke out of his open eyed meditation to see that Azula was standing before him along with Ty Lee. The princess was wiping her brow and abs with a towel, getting rid of the sweat; while Ty Lee was staring at him curiously. Once she realized she had his attention after watching him meditate for a few minutes, she continued, "I wanted to ask you a few questions if that's okay with you,"

Naruto raised a brow before giving a shrug and standing up, still wearing only a pair of pants which fit much better than the others. He couldn't wait to dock at a port and get an outfit of his choosing, the attire of a fire bender wasn't his style, in the least bit. Once he stood and rolled his neck, he followed Azula, Ty Lee tagging along.

Once they entered a room which he figured was Azula's office, she sat down at the desk and he took a seat on the couch. "I assume you want to know where I came from, and why I ended up as a shooting star yes?"

Azula nodded her head before adding, "You don't have to tell me everything if you wish, I just am curious is all," Naruto hummed and gave a nod before scratching his chin in thought. He then cleared his throat before speaking,

"I guess I should first start off with the fact I am immortal," Naruto stated. "Because if I was anyone else, they would have burnt up into a crisp once they hit the atmosphere," he muttered. "I am also not from this planet like the rest of you people, I am from a planet that no longer exists. I came to this planet on accident, I had been sealed inside a coffin for a very long time, and in my hasty unsealment, I killed the crew who had recovered me, and we headed for this planet," he finished, giving them the basics.

"Wait, your immortal?" Ty Lee asked and Naruto nodded his head, "So...you can't die? In anyway?"

"Not that I know of," Naruto muttered. "I've had my limbs severed, even my head, and if they aren't applied back, they regrow. I've been burned, stabbed, bisected, exploded...just about anything you can think of, I have been through and lived to tell about it. I can even breathe in space, which has zero oxygen and is completely silent mind you,"

"Were the people on your planet like you?" Azula wondered curiously but Naruto shook his head with a small smirk.

"No, they wish, and I wish a few of them were. But no, I am the only true immortal of my people. And I only received this...status by unconventional means. And by unconventional I mean I technically devoured all life on my planet, cutting it's connection with the force all together, leaving it a husk," Naruto explained with a shrug which shocked them both. "Don't worry, I don't think I could do it again if I wanted...I was...in a blinding rage when I did it,"

"If you were able to eat your planet in a sense, you must have been a god," Azula whispered in awe and Naruto gave a smirk with a nod of his head. She and Ty lee were both silent and heavily interested as Naruto continued on,

"I was. At the age of 14, I wiped out an entire major village which in your case could be considered the Fire nation," Naruto put into terms and the two looked shocked. "I then forced four others similar to the first village to bend to my will, by the age of 16 I had conquered my world," he smiled, "And this was before eating my planet," he added.

"H-how did you get so powerful?" Azula wondered, finding her voice as she gazed at the enigma that was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto raised a brow before he gave a small smile, and to her and Ty lee's shock, a few of items around the office began to float and orbit around Ty Lee's head. "What is this?! Magic?!"

"No, no," Naruto shook his head with a chuckle. "It's called telekinesis, an ability one gets once they train with the force," Naruto stated and the two looked at him a bit confused. "Yes, you can use this ability as well, everyone can. It simply requires training and being sensitive enough to the force. The force is everywhere, and everything, it binds everyone in the universe together, it surrounds us and penetrates through us; and it is one of the reasons why I became so strong,"

"This force," Azula continued as she watched the Ty lee touch one of the books floating around her head. "Does it come with other abilities?" she wondered, turning her eyes to Naruto who had a very small smirk on his lips.

"Yes, yes it does. As I said, Telekinesis is one of the abilities and my personal favorite. I could go on and on, but I'd rather not bore you with the details. However to use these abilities and make use of them, one must be adept with the force, become one with it," Naruto advised.

"You said using it requires training, will you...train me?" Azula wished and Naruto raised a curious brow. "I...I wish to learn, this could be a great tool to help increase my chances with the Avatar," she stated and Naruto gave a hum before he gave a knowing look.

"What you wish, is more power," he stated and Azula looked away. "Very well, I will train you, but there's a catch," he added and Azula raised a brow at him. "If I train you, that means you are my apprentice, which means most times you will refer to me as Master or Naruto-sama. You will do as I say when it concerns training understand?"

"Yes Naruto-sama," Azula agreed with a nod and he gave a smirk before looking towards Ty lee. To Azula's ire, he offered her training as well but she turned it down with a thankful smile, however she did want to be more sensitive to it instead of being battle savvy like her, and Naruto agreed.

"Good, training begins tomorrow,"

Two weeks...for two whole weeks Naruto had kept himself busy by training Azula, putting her through the ringer. Not only did he train her to use the force, but he trained her mind, as well as her body, he was giving her the power she desired, and even though it hurt...she knew it would be worth it.

Until she started her training with Naruto, she had sworn she had never met any harder trainers than Lo and Li, who were even very impressed with Naruto. Azula already had a standard set for herself, to do everything perfectly, if not by the first try then at most the third. Naruto had quickly shut this way of thinking down. He told her she was too eager, to impatient, and impatience would only get her killed. She had actually become jealous of Ty lee when her friend was able to sit beside Naruto and meditate with him for hours on end, when she couldn't sit there for anything longer than an hour.

Azula had been told by Naruto that clearing one's mind was the first step of being able to be more aware with the force. If the mind was constantly boggled and troubled, always working, then the person could not be in tune with the force. And as much as she tried, not taking any heed to Naruto's words, she had begrudgingly agreed with him. Naruto had told her, she needed to relax. Azula had stated she didn't have time for relaxing, saying she needed to train harder and be stronger so she could defeat the Avatar. And once again, Naruto had shut her way of thinking down. He told her that the Avatar was a twelve year old boy, who most likely hadn't even learned three of the elements. And even if he had learned all of the elements, he would most likely be incredibly sloppy, while she was not.

Once that was said he forced her to relax, not with the help of Ty lee blocking her chi or anything like that, but by kissing her very sexually and intimately. He had dominated her mouth to the point it made her knees weak and her panties wet. By the time he was done, all she could think about was how good that felt, but at leas she was relaxed. It took her a few minutes before she had finally began her meditation.

Though Naruto had said she still had trouble clearing her mind, it was good enough so he began to guide her on using the force. He explained to her the basics, and she would only learn the basics until she came to terms with whatever wasn't settled in her heart, and still bothered her deep down even if she wasn't thinking about it. Azula only became jealous when she saw Ty lee was able to levitate and object and let it float while she could not. She even began mistreating her friend for a little bit, even making her cry a bit, and even though she felt a bit bad, she didn't apologize. Until Naruto had caught wind of it, and had actually beaten her down in a spar that she went all out in.

He had easily wiped the floor with her, technically ending the spar in the span of 46 seconds. However he prolonged the spar to two minutes, and by the time he was done, Azula was unconscious with an aching body that felt broken. It took two days for Naruto to properly heal her, and the whole time he didn't say a word to her, and she to him. When he was done, he told her to apologize to Ty Lee and left, and that's what she did, making sure to watch her envy and be a bit nicer to her friend.

She wasn't sure if Naruto noticed or not, but after that she had been a bit more...calmer and relaxed. However he hadn't trained her in the use of the force at all, which she was very confused by; as he had instructed her with her kata's and her physical conditioning. Though she was grateful for the training, she was curious as to why their force training stopped and asked him about it.

His answer was he wasn't sure she was exactly ready for force training, saying that when she was ready to accept her baggage, she should come to him and they would continue; as it takes a clear mind to be aware to the force. At first she wanted to be mad at him about it, but decided not too, as he was right, she did have plenty of baggage, which she wasn't ready to face yet, or ever.

She took a deep breath as she paused her fire bending training and looked towards the blond who was currently meditating and felt her heart thump upon looking at him. Azula honestly didn't know what the meaning of this feeling was, but she was starting to realize it was more than just lust for the blond man. Despite her finding he was rather ruthless in almost everything he did, he was compassionate as well; to her more so than Ty lee she was staring to figure out.

During training he often engaged in conversation with her, sometimes it was small talk, other times it was him telling her of his past, but he never really went into details. Not to mention, he complimented her on her beauty, her skills and her intelligence any chance he got, to the point she actually craved for it. And whenever he did not, she became worried he was upset with her for some reason, only to be relieved when he wasn't.

Though she was somewhat embarrassed at first, she was more welcoming to being physical with him. Sometimes he held her hand, hugged her from behind, or even at random times kissed her, and each time it took her breath away and leaving her wanting more, craving more. And the best part about it, was she never saw him kiss Ty lee, held her hand, hugged her, maybe even did silly things with her from time to time, but never did he kiss her...at least she hoped he didn't.

Some nights, she had laid awake hoping Naruto would come in and take her, she wouldn't fight him, not at all. Azula had wondered when her naughty thoughts and cravings for the blond began, and she figured she always had him since laying eyes on him. However she had wondered when the butterflies in her stomach appeared, and she began day dreaming of the two of them together intimately rather than lustfully; and she guessed that had started when he had seen her getting ready for another day at see.

He had complimented her on her beauty with her hair down and without the light appliance of make up she always wore. He had sensually kissed her shoulder and left a light red mark on her neck from sucking it. Just thinking about how he made her feel so beautiful, made her cheeks red and her heart thump. Turning away from him she began to resume her training, but before she did so gave him one last glance. Perhaps...

Perhaps he could be the reason she faced her baggage.

"Please tell me your here to kill me,"

"Mai!" Ty lee cheered as she hugged her friend after Azula who stood behind Naruto. The blond man was no longer wearing just a pair of pants, as he was now wearing comfortable black baggy combat pants with flat heeled boots, along with a dark red sleeveless shirt, he also had black cloth wrapped around his waist as well, held together by a white sash. He had braces on his wrists and had cut his hair shorter to be completely neck length.

"I thought you went to go join the circus," Mai stated as she returned the hug. "You said it was your calling," the girl stated and Ty lee backed up a bit with a big grin.

"Well the force told me to go with Azula! And so far I haven't regretted it! Ooh! Mai meet our new friend Naruto!" Ty lee introduced as she grabbed the blonds arm. Mai's eyes studied the handsome blond who studied her as well, taking in her beauty.

Mai stood at 5'5 with a fair skin, and long black hair styled rather differently than he had seen. Her bangs covered her eyes just a little but he could see that despite her impassive expression, her eyes held wonder and curiosity. She wore a rather baggy red and black kimono with long sleeves, however, Naruto's eyes saw past her clothing and he could tell she had a slender somewhat curvy frame, with a decent sized bust and butt. She was pretty, but he wasn't exactly impressed with her as much as he was with Ty lee and Azula.

"Naruto here is going to be helping us capture the Avatar!" Ty lee informed. "Naruto, this is our friend Mai, the three of us went to school together," she informed him and he nodded his head, before bowing it lightly in greeting, which Mai returned.

"Well I hope you are going to count me in," Mai stated as she turned to Azula. "I'm trying to get out of this place," she grumbled and Azula nodded with a smile before turning forward and walking up the steps, the three behind her.

After Azula's presence was known, Mai, and her family were bowed before Azula who sat in a throne, Naruto standing by her side, while Ty lee sat beside Mai. "I apologize, you've come to Omashu at a difficult time. At noon, we're making a trade with the resistance to get Tom-Tom back,"

"Yes I'm so sorry to hear about your son," Azula said, not actually carrying as she crossed her legs with a smirk. "But really, what did you expect by just letting all the citizens leave? That was actually quite foolish, and I'm tempted to...punish you," She muttered, which caused the man and his wife to tense while Mai raised a brow. Naruto gave a chuckle as he could feel the fear rolling off of the two, and glanced to Azula who seemed to be having her fun. "My father has entrusted you with this city, and your making a mess of things!" Azula growled as she stood.

"Forgive me princess," Ukano bowed along with the others. Azula gave a huff as she walked off, Naruto following after her.

"You stay here, Mai will handle the hostage trade so you don't have a chance to mess it up," she muttered as Mai and Ty lee stood. "And there is no more Omashu," Azula shrugged. "I'm renaming it in honor of my father, the city of New Ozai," she declared before walking off, with the three following after her.

"C'mon, we have a trade to get too,"

Naruto watched from above as he saw Mai leading Azula, and Ty lee to confront the so called resistance. He looked down at the three, with the boy wearing the orange hat holding was he assumed was the package. He zeroed in on the three even more, determining their level of threat.

The first was the oldest boy, he looked to be around 18, light blue eyes, tan skin, dark brown hair that was shaved on the sides and had a tail on top that fell to his lower neck. He wasn't very tall, standing at 5'10 perhaps; he wore a blue top that was missing the sleeves, black pants, brown boots, tape wrapped around his arms to the elbow, fingerless black gloves and a bone necklace. Naruto compared him to Kiba, as the boy looked like he would be the type of guy to play pranks with. However he didn't look all that special, though the force did seem to circulate around him a bit more than average.

Next was the other boy, who looked as if he was fourteen. He stood at 5'5, wore a yellow monks robe with pants and an orange collared cape. In his other hand was a staff, as the other held the child. He also had brown eyes and fair skin, another one who didn't seem that special.

The last had gained his attention, taking in her beauty. She looked to be 16, bright blue eyes, long brown hair, standing at 5'4 with an impressive figure. She had decent sized C-cup bust, long brown hair pulled into a braid, and twin loops on the front of her head and towards the sides. She wore a blue dress version of what the other boy wore, except it had short sleeves and fell to just past her knees. With the sides open giving her room to move her legs, dark blue pants and small brown shoes, around her neck was a necklace. Unlike the other two she had an air of power surrounding her, he could sense her darkness, it wasn't as powerful as Azula's but it was enough to gain his attention, but it was covered, dormant.

He was also a bit surprised the force circulated around her much more than even Ty Lee, how interesting. His attention went to the snickering bearded old man that was contained in a coffin like prison, being set down behind the three girls. "I assume you have my brother?" Mai called out.

"He's here! And he's safe, we're ready to make the trade," the youngest boy stated with a smile. He smiled at seeing Bumi, though he couldn't help but notice how the girl on the left looked a little bit like Zuko...hmm.

"I'm sorry but a thought just occurred to me," Azula muttered earning Mai's attention. "Are we really and honestly going to give up a powerful king, for a toddler?" Azula wondered. "Doesn't seem like a fair trade to me," she shrugged.

Mai frowned in thought before nodding and walking forward a bit, "Deals off," Mai stated causing their eyes to widen. The old man then began to be lifted up, snickering once again. The boy gave the toddler to the older boy before he jumped up using his staff which turned into a glider.

The wind blew and his hat fell off, revealing the blue arrow on his head. "The Avatar," both Naruto and Azula muttered quietly. The two then gave smirks and Naruto crouched and pushed off the ground he was standing on, headed straight for a surprised Aang. The boy gave a shout of pain as Naruto kneed him right in the gut, then bashed him down to the ground with a double handed axe punch.

"Aang!" The girl shouted just as Ty lee and Mai charged them, Azula charged as well, but she was headed for the falling Aang who painfully recovered. Crouching she jumped forward, using her flames to propel her up while Naruto landed on the side of the wall. Aang gave a shout of caution as he avoided being blasted by balls of blue flame, he then carefully avoided another attack from Naruto who huffed and landed on the ground safely, right in front of the teen who was running to get the baby.

"Ah!" the teen yelped as Naruto faced him and gave him a smirk, holding out his hand.

"The child please," He ordered. The teen backed up a step and Naruto raised a brow, "Dodge,"

"Huh?"

"Dodge," Naruto repeated and Sokka blinked at him before his senses went off and he avoided the strike that Ty lee gave from behind. Naruto then watched as the girl's foot was grabbed by the water bender girl, and dragged back while Sokka ran off with the child. Naruto would have gone after him but decided not too, giving his attention to the water bending girl and Mai as Azula followed after the Avatar and the king.

Naruto watched a bit impressed as the girl managed to freeze Mai's arm, only for Ty lee to block her chi, freeing Mai. Katara tried to bend again, but couldn't and Mai grinned, "How are you going to fight without your bending?" she sneered, pulling out a knife and ready to throw it. The blond raised a brow however as a boomerang knocked the knife out of Mai's hand.

"I seem to manage!" Sokka smirked as he rode what looked to be a flying bison. As the bison flew down and flapped it's tail, Naruto caught both Mai and Ty lee as they were propelled back. He came to a skidding halt and watched the flying bison take off with the two siblings. Naruto stared after them before giving a smirk and he walked forward and held out his hand.

His sulfuric yellow eyes locked onto the flying Bison and Naruto clenched his hand, watching it stop mid air. He could feel the surprise from the two siblings, but he paid them no mind as he raised his hand and brought it down before waving it carelessly. Ty lee and Mai watched in awe as the Bison followed Naruto's hand movements, crashing into the city.

"Hey! My brother was on that bison!" Mai snapped, only to hear cooing and saw that a second Naruto was holding her little brother, walking over to her. Mai took him from the clone who dispelled and then gazed to the silent Naruto who walked off, before he disappeared out of existence. Mai looked shocked while Ty lee had hearts in her eyes, and the former couldn't help but give a mutter,

"Who is that guy?"

"Ow..."

"You survived, great," Katara heard as she opened her eyes to see she was currently in the middle of a ruined street, Appa not to far away, but she didn't know where Sokka was. She tried to get up, but couldn't, nothing felt broken, but her body hurt, alot. A boot came into her line of sight, and it pushed her over on her back, and she hissed in pain.

"Your brother and Bison will live, in fact it seems your bison will be getting up pretty soon, I didn't make it crash too hard," the blond man muttered and Katara glared at him. She had to admit he was rather handsome, but she felt an ominous aura around him. She was surprised when he knelt down and gave her a predatory like smirk, his fangs jutting from his upper lip. "What's your name girl?"

She didn't answer him, gazing at him almost defiantly and he narrowed his eyes before shrugging. "Fine don't tell me, but my name is Naruto Uzumaki, remember that name girl. Because that will be the name of your new master when I make you my pet, but for now, I'm going to let you have your freedom, enjoy it while it lasts," he smirked.

Katara glared at him and became a bit scared when he ripped her shirt a bit, revealing her bound chest underneath, "P-please, don't..." she pleaded lightly and she heard a snort in response.

"I'm not going to rape you girl," he told her. "That's not my style, no, you are going to come to me. Right now, I am simply putting a reminder of who you will soon belong too," he smirked as caressed her soft skin with his thumb, right above the valley of her breasts. He pressed his thumb against her and she hissed out in pain as a burning sensation took over her body.

When Naruto removed his finger, there was the cooling imprint of the Uzumaki symbol, burned into her skin. Naruto smirked before he looked towards her and grabbed her chin, his face nearing hers. "Tell your avatar his days are numbered," he told her before he kissed her, which surprised her greatly. The point it allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth and make contact, she gave a light moan as the kiss was very delightful and pleasurable, not to mention it was her very first. The blond sucked on her tongue lightly before he pulled away and gave a hum to himself, "That was nice," he whispered before he stroked her cheek with a smile. "Enjoy your freedom water bender," he told her pecking her lips one last time and he began walking off.

"Because it won't last..."

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Observant

"For such a primitive planet, it sure has some interesting technology,"

Azula looked away from her map as she glanced at Naruto was currently exiting his meditation. "You keep referring to my planet as primitive, what do you mean by that?" Azula wondered, not sure if she should feel insulted or not. Naruto threw a glance her way, before turning to the windows as they passed through trees due to being in a tank train. They were currently following the trail the Avatar's bison left behind, as it had been a bit of time since they last encountered the Avatar in New Ozai.

"Outside of this planet there are many others, and many systems. Technology is so much more advanced than this planet, which has not connection to the rest of the galaxy except for the force," Naruto explained. "Cities upon cities, with lots of different technology, from droids which would be called robots, to space ships that could travel through space similar as a boat through water," Naruto finished.

"So you refer to this planet as primitive because it has none of those?" she asked and he nodded his head. "Hmm, how interesting," Azula muttered before giving a sigh and closing the map. Naruto raised a brow as he glanced to her with a curious expression.

"Restless Azula-hime?" he wondered and she gave a nod with a frown. "Meditate, that should help you," he suggested, turning back towards the window. "We're not too far from the Avatar and his friends, soon enough they'll either be too tired to keep moving or try to trick us,"

Azula hummed in understanding before she frowned and gazed at Naruto curiously, "Naruto," she called and he looked towards her. "If you don't mind me asking...how were you ever able to clear your mind?" she wondered and the man frowned lightly in thought before he gave a slight shrug.

"I accepted the hand I was given in life," Naruto said and she frowned. "I came to terms that life is just not fair. All the abuse, the lies, the torment, every single bad thing that happened to me, I accepted," Naruto explained and Azula frowned. "Didn't mean I liked it, or I even forgave the ones who made my life hell,"

This seemed to surprise Azula as Naruto explained, "A misconception people have with coming to terms with something, is forgiveness. Forgive and forget, I think that's bullshit. Coming to terms with something simply means accepting what happened, and that it is what it is. It doesn't mean you have to forgive or forget, if you really wanted you could simply hate even more...that's what I did,"

"You did?"

"Yup. When I was younger, I had two friends, they were older than me and about to become a ninja of my village. Two days before their graduation, one of them was killed because she was friends with the demon spawn. My other friend, blamed me for her death and tried to kill me with the help of a mob. They beat me to near death as I hovered over the body of my friend, and I blamed myself for her death," Naruto said softly. "I hated myself for a long time after that, and vowed not to make any friends. But soon, I realized how foolish that was and simply decided to get stronger to protect my friends,"

"Later, I accepted what happened to my friend. But I didn't forgive what they did to her, I used the anger, rage, sadness and hate, turning it into my power. It made me stronger, and my mind was a little bit clearer," Naruto went on. "My hate is what fueled me, it is what gave me the strength to be the god I was claimed to be. I didn't forgive my past, I accepted it. I didn't rid my hate, I embraced it," Naruto smirked darkly.

Azula looked away from him in deep thought, truly amazed by the words he had shared with her. All this time, she thought she would have to forgive and essentially forget about her life that wasn't as perfect as it seemed to be. But what Naruto was saying wasn't the case, she had to simply accept what life had given her, and it was her choice to embrace the hate that was birthed with it.

Accepting her past and embracing her hate would give her power, the power she desired! She knew she was a cruel ruthless person, and she was only like that because of her past; she didn't necessarily embrace it, she just knew it. But if having more power meant embracing her hate and...accepting her past? Then, she wasn't as hard pressed to do it anymore. In fact she was more willing.

But everything came with a price, and accepting her past meant facing her past, remembering what she went through. The price was the pain and turmoil of facing it, she wasn't exactly ready for that. Who could she talk too? Who could she talk too that would understand her issues? With the fact her mother loved her brother more than her and saw her as a monster? That everyone saw her as a monster. That her father didn't love her whatsoever, only seeing her as a tool? Or that she knew all of this and decided to just go with it because what else did she have? What else was there for her?

"Happiness," she heard and Azula looked up towards Naruto who was right in front of her kneeling in front of her. She was surprised he wiped a single tear that fell down her cheek, with a soft smile. "I gave you one wish, and you wished for happiness," Naruto reminded and she slowly nodded her head, looking away a bit with a frown. "You don't look very happy princess,"

Azula frowned as she spoke, "It's my past...I don't..." she then paused and bit her lip in thought before shaking her head. "No, never mind, forget I ever said anything," Azula ordered and Naruto grabbed her chin and made her look into eyes that she did not recognize. No longer were the sickly evil sulfur yellow, but a compassionate caring sapphire blue.

"That's part of the problem Azula. You need to stop running away," he told her firmly and she stared in awe as he continued. "It's hard trust me dear, I know. I never said accepting your past was easy, I've done it and it was the hardest thing I've ever done. My entire life on my planet, I was seen as a monster, a devil, all because of something that was not in my control," Naruto stated. "It took me years, a decade almost for me to finally accept who I was, what I was. And by the time I did...my family was dead," Naruto frowned.

Azula looked at him in surprise as he continued, "My beloved wives, my beautiful children, the friends I happen to make...they were all taken from me, and once they were I lost my control, I lost the cool and calm collected personality that you and everyone on my planet knew me for. I was forced to accept it, because I wanted the one thing that would make me feel better," Naruto growled lightly as he peered into Azula's eyes. "I wanted revenge. And to get my revenge properly, I needed power. So I ate my planet, I stripped it's entire connection of the force, leaving it nothing but a husk,"

Another tear fell from Azula's eye and Naruto continued, "It's hard Azula, I know it is. But who are you going to trust and turn too when you can't rely on yourself? When you begin to doubt yourself and there is no one else to help you?" Naruto wondered curiously. "For a long time I thought no one shared my pain, then I met my friend Gaara, then I met my future wife Fu. The three of us shared the same pain, and we relied on each other. What about you Azula? Who do you have? Ty lee? Mai?" Naruto asked with a smirk and she tried to avert her eyes. "They are your friends, but they don't know your pain,"

Azula then glared at him with a deep frown, "And you do? You don't even know what I went through? I could have gone through the same pain as Mai, or even Ty lee? How do you know they don't understand my pain? What makes you so sure they don't huh?!"

"Your eyes," Naruto said simply and she looked confused. "Your eyes, they tell a different story from Ty lee's and Mai's. Your eyes, are like mine, they hold a hate within them that only those who experienced such pain could possess," Naruto explained. "Besides, the way you treat Ty lee and Mai doesn't suggest they understand your pain, because if they did, I'm sure you would cherish them a lot more,"

"Are you saying I don't cherish my friends?"

"Perhaps. I know for a fact though, that should they ever double cross you, would not hesitate in ending them," Naruto responded and Azula blinked before looking away. She then glanced back to him as she heard him chuckle, "We are alike, you and I," Naruto smiled softly. "And it is because of that, I like you more than Ty lee and Mai," he revealed and her eyes widened.

"Y-you do?"

"Of course I do," Naruto smiled as he neared her lips, making her blush a bit. "Yes, I enjoy Ty lee's bubbly personality, and Mai's quiet sarcastic personality is nice as well. But you Azula, I see myself in you; the thirst for power, the need of fulfillment, the hunger for happiness," he listed. He then peered in closer, "Your ruthlessness, your cruelty, your intelligence, your beauty...everything, I enjoy it. But I can till your holding on to all of this by a few threads, I can feel your fear...and I'm going to tell you, there is nothing to fear with me around," he smiled.

"B-but you won't always be around," she whispered and he raised a brow. "When this is all over, your going to find your ship and leave. You are going to do bigger and better things while I will be..."

"That doesn't have to happen," Naruto cut her off and Azula looked surprised, confused even. "Be mine Azula, become one of my Queens, submit to me and I promise, to bring you the happiness you desire," he whispered. Azula gazed into his eyes, watching them turn into the entrancing yellow that made her hot under her armor. "Queen Azula of the galaxy, doesn't that sound nice?" he smirked. Azula was about to answer him but before she could, the door was opened by Mai.

"Azula, we've come to a stop again," She informed. The girl raised a brow as she saw Naruto and Azula being rather close but simply played it off as the two separated. Azula gave a nod to Mai and the girl left, leaving the two alone again.

Naruto headed to the door and spoke as he did so, "I'm sure you are going to need some time to think about this. When you have made your decision to become mine, talk to me," he smirked lightly before he walked off leaving Azula alone.

The teen wiped her eyes and took a calming breath, she stood and left as well, walking outside to see the other three already present. "Wads of wet fur," Mai muttered as she grabbed the wads of white fur from the stream as Ty lee stood beside her. Naruto stood not too far away, looking around with an impassive expression while Azula crouched and picked up a wad as well from the ground.

"They're not wads, they're more like...bundles, or bunches?" Ty lee thought a bit confused and Mai raised a brow as she could see her friend was having a very hard time trying to figure out the right word. "It's got an uh sound,"

"Clumps?"

"Clumps! They're clumps!" Ty lee cheered as she hugged Mai who gave a light huff. She then noticed something and pointed to a trail of more fur.

"The trail leads this way,"

"Yes, but I think arrow head is trying to give us the slip," Naruto said as he gestured to the broken trees that Azula was staring at. Azula nodded her head as she pointed towards the trees gazing at the two girls.

"You two head that way and keep your eye out for the bison. Naruto and I will follow this trail," she stated, gazing at the trail of fur. Naruto watched as the three girls got on their giant lizards before taking off, he wasn't too far behind Azula, which surprised her as he was keeping up with her perfectly and didn't look the least bit winded.

It didn't take very long for the two to get past the rocky area and into an abandoned town which the trail led too. Naruto and Azula were a bit surprised to see that at the end of the trail the Avatar was waiting for them. Azula hopped off the lizard and the two walked forward with Azula speaking, "I will handle the Avatar, you stay back and don't interfere, this won't take long,"

"If that's what you want princess," Naruto allowed as he simply stood beside Azula with his arms crossed, studying the boy with a curious expression. He wouldn't interfere, not unless he absolutely needed too, and if his gut feeling was right, he would need too. Perhaps a bit of defeat will humble her a bit, make her crave for even more power and come to him even faster, that would be nice. Which meant, his bet was on the Avatar this time.

"Alright you caught up with me, now who are you and what do you want?" The Avatar demanded and Azula gave a small smirk while Naruto remained neutral.

"You mean you haven't guessed? You don't see the family resemblance?" Azula asked with a slight chuckle as she gazed at the boy. "Here's a hint," she then covered up her left eye and gave a glare, and used a deeper mocking voice. "I must find the Avatar to restore my honor!" only Aang gave her a confused tired look. "It's okay, you can laugh, it's funny"

"It wasn't funny,"

"Quiet Naruto!" Azula snapped at him and gave a pout. Naruto gave a small snort in amusement and Aang rubbed his eyes tiredly before shaking his head. "Anyway, it's over Avatar. "You're tired and you have no place to go! You can run, but I'll catch you!" She sneered and the boy stood up defiantly and she couldn't help but smirk. "Do you really want to fight me?"

"Yes!" the three heard and saw an ostrich run past as the newcomer landed on the ground. Azula raised a brow, Naruto looked a bit bored and Aang was surprised as the newcomer tossed away their straw hat, revealing a young man with a scar on his face, Naruto assumed this was Azula's sister Zuko. Such darkness he felt in the boy, but not as much as Azula, but close enough. How interesting. "I really do,"

"I was wondering when you would show up Zuzu," Azula smiled and Aang snickered. Zuko growled as he got in a battle stance as he stood between Azula and Aang.

"Back off Azula! He's mine," he declared and Azula got into a battle stance of her own with Aang nervously doing the same while Naruto stepped away, stroking the head of the lizard that leaned into his touch. As he gazed at the animal it gave him an idea he would have to implement later that could aid him in his future conquests.

Azula started three way battle with a blast of fire at Zuko who blocked it with his own but was propelled back, smashing into the nearby shop. Aang turned and ran, using his glider to fly away, but Azula brought down a whip of fire that Aang quickly blew away with his staff but landed on the ground. Naruto watched as Azula leapt to the roof and ran towards Aang and jumped down with a kick. He rolled out of the way, and she tossed his staff away and engaged with a sweep kick, unleashing her blue flames as she did so. Zuko got back up and began throwing fire punches, and Aang stood and spun through the punches Azula threw as well.

As Azula fired balls at Aang, Zuko fired balls at her, with Aang flipping, and jumping around. Azula hummed as she held off both Zuko and Aang, fired her flames; Zuko however did a front flip and brought down a fire stomp which Azula deflected with her own stomp. The prince was forced to roll away as Azula fired more blasts at him, then turned to kick a wave at Aang who jumped away.

Naruto was impressed as he saw the three in action, and he couldn't help but assume they were dancing, even though they were fighting. Azula followed Aang up the stairs into a building and he saw the shot of blue flames and a yell from Zuko. Aang then came running back out, avoiding another shot of blue flames while Zuko was bust through the wooden wall with a grunt and Azula followed with a smirk.

Azula then chased after Aang who hopped from wall to wall in an alley, avoiding Azula's fire blasts. Naruto could feel Azula's annoyance, along with her glee and knew she was having fun; but she needed more training. Yes the Avatar was fast and slippery, but she should be faster and stronger, and once he was sure she was under his thumb, he would make sure she was.

The princess sliced off a portion of a building with a wave of fire and Aang struggled to get to the other side of the roof. Azula once again sliced the part Aang was hanging onto and with a yell he fell down to the ground with the rubble, with Azula following after him. Naruto saw Azula ignite the entire room in fire, then from the corner of his eye he saw the arrival of the flying bison along with the water tribe teens.

The girl ran passed him without a thought and appeared behind Azula, however he didn't give Azula any warning or help her out. She wanted him to not interfere, so he wouldn't. A lesson he would have to teach her would be, over confidence and arrogance would be her downfall; because people usually banked on that to help them win, didn't matter what it was.

Katara used her water to stop Azula from striking down Aang, as well as freeing him. Azula looked surprised by her arrival but then tried to blast Katara with her fire, only for the girl to run off. Azula gave chase only to duck her head under Sokka's slash. Soon enough before she knew it the three were cornering her. She began to fight the three off rather impressively but Naruto then noted an old man help up Zuko, exchanging a few words. Azula fought off Aang and gave a smirk only for her to trip and fall as a girl wearing green and yellow clothing appeared.

Naruto raised a brow as he could sense darkness within her too, though it was on the level of Katara's. He looked at her eyes and he could tell she was blind, but the way the earth shifted to trip Azula, told him she was an earth bender. That's when he assumed, she used her feet to earth bend...how resourceful.

Azula then got up and fired blasts of fire at them before running off, to escape and head over to him, only she ran into the belly of the old man, knocking her off balance. The six then surrounded Azula, backing her into a corner. She was doing her best not to look worried or nervous, she even glanced to Naruto who remained in the same spot. With a curious expression, the girl scowled and got into a fighting position, glaring at the six who were closing in on her.

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together!" Azula sneered before she raised her hands. "I'm done, I know when I'm beaten. You got me," she muttered, looking away. "A princess surrenders with honor," she stated before giving a snort and firing a blast at the old man, hitting him directly in the chest.

Zuko looked horrified, before he snarled and attacked Azula with the others, combining their attack. Azula scowled, not anticipating the quickness that they would react; there wasn't enough time to create a shield, damn. However she was vastly surprised when, a blur appeared before her. It turned out to be Naruto, and the man held out his hand, catching the combined attacks that would have surely killed Azula.

With the force he was able to contain the combo of elements, this surprised the five as he shaped it with his hand, turning into a dark ball of energy. Naruto then smirked as he then released it from his hand, and it blew all of them back, crashing into the buildings and across the ground, not to mention it caused the ground to split and blocks of earth to shoot up, and the buildings to catch fire.

Naruto gave a snort before he grabbed Azula by the arm and blurred over to the lizard. He threw her on it's back with him riding front; without a word he snapped the reigns and the lizard took off very quickly, leaving the injured group to lick their wounds.

"I was fine,"

"Were you now?"

"Yes!"

...

...

"No," Azula sighed, finally giving in and calming her anger. "Thank you," she whispered and he nodded his head. The two were silent for quite a bit as Naruto headed towards the tank, where hopefully Ty lee and Mai were at.

"The old man, who was he?"

"My fuddy duddy uncle," Azula muttered with a roll of her eyes. "He won't die from that wound," she grumbled and Naruto raised a brow in response.

"You meant for that to happen?"

"No, I meant to kill him!"

"Clever girl,"

Naruto took a deep breath as he continued his meditation.

Currently he was in his quarters, wishing to not be disturbed by anyone sans of Azula, just in case she needed something from him. The reason he was meditating was because he was plotting, he could feel that big things were going to happen on this planet, and it focused around Azula, the Avatar and Zuko.

Naruto didn't think about the fire princess much, only knowing she would come to him for power and he would give it to her, and grant her wish. While Azula did desire power, she wouldn't gain happiness from that. What would bring her happiness was the knowledge that somebody genuinely cared for her, loved her. And despite his, rather dark mindset, he was capable of loving the girl in time, after all he was starting to come to like her. It wasn't like he hadn't loved before, quite the opposite, he had loved plenty of women who had been his wives. Which is why when they were taken from him, he became enraged.

But he promised himself, that if he ever fell in love again, he would not allow anything to happen to them that would take them away from him. He refused, so if he did happen to fall in love with Azula, he wouldn't allow her to die, not without his permission anyway. He refused to lose his loved ones again.

He sensed under his tutelage, Azula would become powerful, very powerful. It was just a matter of getting her on board, and focused. Once those two steps were completed he would was positive he would no longer be worried about his soon to be apprentice.

As he thought of Azula, his thoughts soon migrated to her older brother Zuko. As far as Naruto was concerned, Zuko was a wild card. He could obviously tell from the force the boy was confused, teetering on the line between the dark side and the light side; though he was sure Zuko would be useful to him once he embraced the dark side, he wasn't exactly needed, he is extra.

If the boy didn't turn out to be what he wished for him to be, he would have Azula kill him. If he did, then he would have he and Azula get along, have them find a common goal that would bring them together. He just needed to find that common goal, and by doing that, he needed to learn about both the siblings. Information was key when playing a game of manipulation.

Naruto's thoughts then wandered to the Avatar and his gang of friends. From what he seen, the Avatar was not special, and wouldn't be very hard to kill once he was trapped. Hell, he could kill the boy easily by having the force choke him, but it would be much better, if he allowed Azula to kill him. It would certainly not only boost her ego, but prove herself as well. Because by the time he was half way done with Azula, she could probably even take on her father if she wanted too. So it was settled, the Avatar was Azula's to deal with.

Next his mind went to the water bending girl he learned was named Katara. Beautiful she was, and good toy she would become. He enjoyed breaking people such as her, she just needed a few more good pushes, and she would begin to crack before she broke completely. And when she did, she would be his and he would flaunt her off in front of her pathetic brother and the avatar before ending both of their lives. He was sure it wouldn't bother Katara in the least bit, because she would be too busy concerned of serving him, her master. And then when he was done with her, he would dispose of her, not that hard to do.

Though he was sure the girl would be powerful and be a good tool on his side, she wasn't that type of person to switch over so easily. She was one of those, help people because they need help kind of people and he disliked those people quite a bit. So unless she changed, which he doubt she would, she would remain his tool. In fact now that he thought about it, it had been a few weeks since he branded her, perhaps now it was the time to start fucking with her head. How fun that will be.

Her brother didn't seem worth to be thought about, he was folly, an extra target. However the other member, the earth bender. She seemed interesting enough, he didn't know anything about her besides the fact she was blind and a good earth bender. He would need to gather more basic and advanced information on her before he made any kind of decision regarding the girl. She was a more of a mystery card than a wild card like Zuko.

But he knew one thing for sure that concerned all of these people, including Ty lee and Mai; he needed knowledge. Knowledge is power, and once he had the knowledge he desired about the pawns on the board of this strange primitive world, then he could move them how he pleased without worrying about a repercussion he was not aware of. Right now he was flying blind, and while it was working out, it wasn't a feeling he enjoyed. While he didn't need to know every possible outcome, he preferred to at least have several he could work with or against.

He could sense his domination of this planet nearing, it was inevitable the day he crashed here. He just needed to establish his rule, begin forging his army, and finding his ship before moving on to discover how much the galaxy changed since his imprisonment. He wasn't sure if only a few months or years have passed, he somehow doubted it, because it would be just his luck that a millennium passed...he would actually be glad if a few of them passed, because then it gave him the element of surprise. But just because he had it, didn't mean he needed to become over confident and arrogant once again, he couldn't die, but being sealed away is no fun. He needed to treat this comeback as if he was being expected, though he honestly doubted it.

There was many things to do once he left this planet, and lucky for him he had all the time in the galaxy. But one thing he did know, was he needed a sure way to get off this planet when the time came. Hopefully the technology hadn't changed very much since his absence, and if it did, he was sure the force would guide him to fix it. Or he would bring someone from the outside to him, and use them to get off the planet. And if things went well, Azula too.

Naruto opened his eyes, breaking his meditation as he heard a knock on his door. The blond raised a brow before he took a deep breath, "Come in," he allowed, relaxing a bit. The door opened and he raised a brow when he saw that it was Azula who was visiting him. "Azula-hime, something I can do for you?" he wondered, looking her over to see she wasn't wearing her armor at the moment.

Azula closed the door behind her and bit her lip in thought before she walked towards Naruto, "I...I made my decision," she stated and he kept his brow raised. "I've decided to join you, I want to become yours," the girl bowed her head. "That's all, I just wanted to inform you of my decision," the girl was about to turn around and walk out, but was surprised when the door closed which was not by her doing.

"Where do you think you're going princess?" she heard Naruto whisper into her ear from behind in a husky seductive tone. Azula shivered a bit before she turned to face him, gazing into his eyes. "You're not mine just yet because I have to do one last thing," he smirked lightly and she looked confused as he neared her face, able to feel his cool breath on her lips. "I have to claim you,"

Though she saw the kiss coming, Azula was caught off guard by the intensity of it. She didn't know exactly how to describe the emotions that laid behind it, but she knew one thing...she was overjoyed.

She was pressed against the door and her chin was lifted up, giving Naruto more room to kiss her deeper which is exactly what he did. His tongue dominated hers, bringing her to moan as he managed to wrap his around hers; his hands worked wonders as well as they managed to slip past her waist band and down to her sex.

Azula tensed and gave a pleasured moan as she felt Naruto's warm somewhat slender fingers rub against her sex, while he continued to kiss her with strength. He then moved back a bit, and began to suck, bite and pull on her lips, earning a groan of pleasure from Azula as she allowed Naruto to do as he pleased, not fighting back, instead accepting whole heartedly, her moans spurring him on. The blond then grabbed Azula and tossed her to the bed, surprising her a bit.

As he made his way over to her he ripped off his shirt without a care, a smirk on his lips as Azula gazed at his bare chest, lust clouding her eyes. She was too busy rubbing and groping his chest, she didn't realize that he had removed her shirt and ripped off her bra as well.

His hand found her right breast as he squeezed it softly, receiving a loud moan from Azula. Bringing his head down toward her breast, he sucked around the sensitive area and Azula bit her bottom lip hard from the pleasure as for some reason her body was very sensitive. Her whole body felt as if lightning was coursing through it every time he touched her, and it felt amazing.

Azula managed to lower her hands down to Naruto's pants, slipping past the waist band and gripping onto the hard large and thick rod of meat. Instead of scared, she became excited, stroking her finger on the tip of his cock, causing him to grunt a bit in pleasure.

However she stopped as Naruto brought his hand down as well, rubbing her once more, bringing shivers. He smirked as he then ripped off her pants with one quick motion. He was surprised to see she was not wearing any panties. "No panties Azula-hime? How naughty,"

Azula only blushed as Naruto then began to enter her slowly. She arched her back as he began sucking on her neck and licking his way up to her jaw; all the while he moved his fingers around, enjoying her pants and moans until he found what he was looking for. Azula bit back a scream, bruising her lip as pleasure washed over her entire form, bringing her bliss. She was even unable to move from her spot.

Naruto seemed to find her second wind as she then switched places with Naruto, kissing him intensly. Naruto let her have her way, which she did, and enjoying it to the fullest as her hands caressed his chest and arms while she sucked on his tongue. Once she was finished, Azula began to lick her way down his body, enjoying the taste of his smooth perfect skin.

She soon was face to face with the tent in his pants and slowly pulled down the pants. Azula blinked as the hot rod hit her in the face from being set free, and Azula couldn't help but salivate at what she saw before her, the rod standing tall at a full 10 inches with a three to four centimeter girth, and completely circumsized. Oh she was going to have fun.

Azula wrapped her slender fingers around his cock, and slowly stroked it. She then licked her hand, even using the wetness of her own pussy to lube her hand. She then began to stroke him viciously, sometimes with one hand or even with two. Azula looked up at him to see he had a relaxed expression on his face and smiled, before bringing it to her mouth, giving the tip a soft wet kiss, earning a shiver.

The princess then gladly stuck her first and only cock on her mouth, though it she only got a good six inches or so. But none the less, she sucked and stroked with every movement. Naruto groaned in appreciating which made Azula hum, sending vibrations. Jerking his hips up, he pushed more of his cock into her mouth earning a gurgle, but he continued until he managed to force all ten down her throat.

Azula then tried something as she called upon her chi, and Naruto actually gave a moan as he could feel her throat and mouth suddenly getting warm then pleasurably hot and he realized the girl was safely firebending. Pleasure ran through her body as she took pride in the fact she was bringing her lover pleasure, and moved from his cock to his rather large balls, and she had to guess it was because of the years he spent incapacitated with no sign of release.

Naruto's eye twitched as Azula gave a warm hum on his balls as they were in her mouth she then pulled away and gave a light pant as she jerked him off while fingering her pussy with a look of need. After a few moments, Azula moved up to position herself right above his rod, opening her pussy for much better access. "P-please Naruto-sama, use me as much as you want," Azula pleaded before sinking herself on him.

The blond gave a groan as he entered the tight virgin pussy, while Azula was giving a pleasured yet pained moan from being stretched open and filled. After a few moments she had gotten his whole ten inches in, but she swore she felt him grow inside her, filling her up even more.

Azula gave a moan as she started to move her hips, Naruto's hands groping her fat ass. As she continued to ride him, he spread her cheeks and slipped a finger into her tight ass, causing Azula to wince yet give a loud moan in content, which only became louder as she grinded against him. Naruto surprised a Azula as he wriggled his finger around in her ass but also slamming her up and down on him.

He growled and slammed her down on his cock, thrusting roughly into her pussy, bringing about pants and declarations of love as tears rolled down her cheeks. Azula's tried to gasp but no sound came out as Naruto dominated her pussy relentlessly. His arms and veins began to bulge, stretching them to their limit; he began to feel her pussy tighten around him and he drove into her as hard and fast as he could without killing her.

Her climax came quickly after he began to motion, and a few after that, from the intense ramming her cunt was taking. He once again hit the same spot, making her cum as she screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice getting hoarse as he hit it again, and again, and again, and again.

She didn't even know when Naruto had gotten up with him still inside her. He had her folded a bit as pounded into her with such animalistic power, the sound of her ass slapping against his thighs filling the room, then after a few minutes he finally came, though he made sure it was outside as he didn't need her getting pregnant just yet.

Naruto took a deep breath as he gazed at the sleeping Azula and laid down beside her. He closed his eyes, to regain his breath; but what was only intended for a few minutes, turned into a several hours, and the entire time...

He never knew how lovingly he held Azula in his arms.

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Flexible

"Azula, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Just...sore," Azula muttered as she sat on the couch with a slight frown of discomfort on her face, yet Ty lee and Mai could clearly see the glow that she possessed. Both knew the reason why Azula was sore, and didn't seem as...tense anymore; she knocked boots with Naruto after all. And they knew it was Naruto because they heard her screaming his name more than once.

Ty lee was kind of jealous, and Mai was a bit embarrassed. The two then glanced over to Naruto who was meditating once more, with a completely calm look on his face; then to Azula who seemed to be falling asleep. However, Ty lee wasn't going to let Azula fall asleep, simply out of her jealousy.

Now why was Ty lee jealous? Well because she liked Naruto! She liked him alot! He was different from the other boys that fawned over her and such, plus he was quite fun to be around. He also didn't focus on her body much, but simply on her, Ty lee! She got along with him really well, and spending time with him only made her crush for him grow into actual feelings.

But here she was, perfectly fine and a bit horny, while Azula was sore from getting broke off. She had always thought Naruto liked her a bit more than Azula, but it turned out she was wrong, because Naruto clearly liked Azula more if he had decided to sleep with her. So yes, she was jealous, very jealous in fact; which was why it seemed like she wasn't in a very good mood. She actually felt like blocking Azula's chi just out of spite.

"We still need to find the Avatar," Ty lee brought up and Azula's eyes opened as she gazed at Ty lee then gave a small sigh, almost out of annoyance. Sitting up in her chair she rolled her neck and spoke,

"The Avatar's bison is still shedding it's fur, however the trail leads to Si Wong dessert, and the Tank doesn't do very well in sand," Azula stated. "However we have received a message to meet up with a small army in the south and put down a rebel faction of earth soldiers and earth benders," Azula informed.

"Rebels? Hope they have at least some skill," Naruto muttered as they turned to them, though he kept his meditation. "Will they give me even a smidge of action Hime?" he asked and Azula gave a smile with a nod, though it was a bit sinister.

"Yes my dear Naruto. These earth benders are nothing to disregard, from what I hear at least. We're meeting with our transport in a little over a day, we are to meet with General Lu Tan at the south, he needs our help with something," Azula informed. The three nodded their heads before Naruto stood up and began walking off. "Naruto?" she called curiously.

"I need to speak with you alone Azula," he told her with a somewhat serious tone. Azula shivered at the tone but nodded her head as she managed to stand and walk behind him, a limp in her step. As they left the other two couldn't help but watch after them, with Ty lee giving a glare at Azula's back and Mai looking rather curious.

Once they were down the hall, Naruto scooped Azula into her arms and she gave a light squeak of surprise, as Naruto held her bridal style. She had a light blush on her cheeks but snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes to relax for a little bit. Naruto led them to his room and he closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and laid Azula down, he then laid down behind her and untied her top knot, letting her hair fall. Azula heart thumped a bit as Naruto embraced her from behind, keeping her close. "You wanted to talk with me? Or are we going too..."

"Your body needs rest after that," Naruto told her with a chuckle, causing her to blush a bit. "I don't want to break you, once you feel better, we'll do it more often if that's what you wish," he stated and Azula nodded her head excitedly. Even though she was sore and a bit in pain, she absolutely loved the sex, it had brought her so much pleasure, and made her feel closer with Naruto. Not to mention it made her feel more at peace with herself, so yes, she would love to do it again and again and...well, all the time. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about,"

Azula blinked before she managed to turn herself to face him and her gold eyes gazed into his yellow, curious. "I wanted to tell you, that now that you belong to me, it's time we continue with your training," he stated and her eyes hardened slightly, becoming more focused. "I need you to talk to me Azula, just like you trusted me with your body, it's time for you trust me with your troubles,"

The girl frowned and bit her lip, "I...I don't want to talk about it," she told him before looking towards him. "B-but I trust you! I just..." she was silenced when Naruto placed a soft kiss on her lips and brought her closer with his arm. Naruto then pulled away and he gave a soft smile towards her, comforting her which was actually working as she relaxing a bit.

"You don't need to talk, just let me work...okay?" he asked. Azula gave a nod and he smiled before he began to lull her to sleep, stroking her hair. It was a peaceful silence as Azula's eyes began to flutter before they began to close. She snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest, holding onto him as if she was afraid he was going to leave. Naruto smiled upon getting the girl to sleep and he took a deep breath before closing his eyes and entering his meditation.

The blond tapped into the force and allowed it to wash over him, flooding his system. He gave a slight shiver as he was still getting used to it after all this time of being sealed, but once the feeling past he remained strong and with the force he delved into her mind, searching for her memories.

As he entered her mind, he found himself in what looked like to be a field of fresh grass, there was also a large oak tree not too far from him. As he looked around some more he saw that a few miles away was a mountain range that looked rather dark and gloomy, there was storm clouds and he thought he saw a flicker of blue flames. He hummed to himself and looked towards the tree, and walked over there.

What he saw made him blink a bit. Sitting beside the tree, sleeping peacefully was Azula, however she looked to be about eight years old, holding a plushie of what looked to be him. And she was holding it quite tight as well, a small smile on her face as she snuggled her face against it. Naruto hummed before he walked over and stood in front of the tree, inspecting it.

His eyes were able to see the blue energy within it, and concluded that this was her memory core, which meant this entire field and the mountain range was her mindscape. The tree looked a bit healthy at the top, however the trunk down to the roots looked withered, rough, and dying. Studying this made him realize that the trunk down was her deeply rooted memories who made her who she is, and what she preferred to keep out of her mind, while the top was her recent memories. They looked healthy so he assumed that they were more happy memories, even though there was a couple dying branches and leaves.

Naruto sat down in his meditative pose, his back leaning against the tree. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he delve deeper into her mind, entering the stream of her memory core. It was time to learn just who was Princess Azula.

As he searched through, he saw her parents, uncle, cousin and brother. One of the distant memories, yet most powerful, was years back when she and Zuko were little. They were close as siblings, playing and laughing together with their mother and father watching not too far away. He saw that Azula cherished and loved her family, her brother and mother most of all. She was on good terms with her uncle who was very kind to her and Zuko, even her father seemed to be somewhat caring, though he reminded Naruto heavily of Fugaku.

Naruto then watched as the years began to pass, the happy family started to slowly drift. Mainly due to Ozai's jealousy towards his older brother and his accomplishments in the military and the favor Iroh gained from their father. This only made Ozai resent the man more, which ended with him being more infatuated with power and willing to do anything he could to get it, even if it meant sacrificing his family to do so.

He witnessed Ozai doing his very best to convince his father to pass Iroh's claim to throne, to him in order to keep the royal bloodline from passing due to the death of Iroh's only son. Azulon became only furious with what his second son suggested and decided to punish him by having the man kill his first born to see the pain Iroh had to go through.

The blond gave a light chuckle as he saw through Azula's eyes that Ozai was going to go through with taking Zuko's life since the young prince was in his eyes a disgrace and embarrassment and it was only through the please of Ursa that he spared his son. She even devised a plan that would result in Azulon's death, and give Ozai the throne, but Ozai banished her Ursa out of fear she would poison him as well.

The blond hummed, as he admired Ursa's sacrifice to save her son and decided to look into some older memories that circled more around Azula than her family. He came across some of a younger Azula who was praised by Ozai due to discovering she was a fire bending prodigy, and started to take her under his wing much to Ursa's disapproval. Azula went through tough, even deadly vigorous training regiments, ranging from her studies to being taught by the best. He pretty much trained her to be a perfectionist where failure was not an option and showing mercy or any form of compassion for the weak was irrelevant.

Naruto then realized that it was Ozai's training and influence that made Azula and her brother so distant. Ozai's teachings influenced Azula to the point she saw what her father saw in her brother, weakness. And because of that, she began to treat him as a weakling, always picking on him, and doing whatever she could to outshine him and make him look like more of a loser. It was this treatment to her brother, which made Ursa often scold and reprimand Azula, which caused the girl to think that Ursa loved Zuko more than her.

The blond could see why Azula would think such a way since she was a child, and could clearly see Ursa being more affectionate and caring towards Zuko than her. He ran a cross a memory of Ursa, Azula and Zuko walking through the royal garden with Ursa talking with only Zuko, leaving Azula bored and neglected.

Azula had ignited a flower, prompting Zuko to tell on her, which caused Ursa to scold Azula for disrespecting the garden. However Azula said that the flower deserved it then proceeded to burn Zuko's butt for telling on her, only for Ursa to send her too her room. It was only one of the many memories that caused Azula to feel an increasing hostility towards Zuko and Ursa.

Naruto hummed as he could see that there was a similarity between Azula and Sasuke. Sasuke felt that his father loved Itachi more because he always praised Itachi and compared them together with Sasuke always being the disappointment. Only that Fugaku did love Sasuke just as much as Itachi, but never really showed it to make his younger son a bit more tougher.

Azula had tormented Zuko even more over the years because she had become jealous of him, because she did not remember her mother ever saying goodbye to her when she left, while Zuko did. But the truth was, Ursa did say goodbye to Azula, telling her how much she loved her daughter and giving several kisses to her, as she cried...but Azula never woke up because she was kind of a hard sleeper, even to this day.

Naruto wasn't exactly sure why he was bothered by how Ozai pushed Azula physically and mentally, and even had her harm others in order to make her prove her worth to him. After all did he do the same thing to his followers? Wasn't he going to do the same thing to her? So why did it anger him a bit that Ozai had did it? Perhaps he really was gaining feelings for the girl, caring for her.

Or, it could also be the fact that unlike Ozai, he never threatened to never lover her, and would consider her dead weight like her failure of a brother. He was cruel, ruthless even, but he never would use the fact he would never love his child because they were weak and didn't match his expectations. He would also never use a hypnotic technique he learned to make his child a mere image of himself; and learning this what Ozai did as a result, actually angered him. He was sure that if he hadn't showed up, the damage upon her psyche from her family would soon cause her to break down and she would never recover. The stress, slowly killing her.

Naruto took a deep breath as he pulled himself out of the memory stream and looked over to see the child Azula was still sleeping peacefully. The blond stood and faced the tree before he gave a light mutter, "You are lucky I actually like you, Hime," he muttered before pressing his hand against the tree, closing his eyes. His brow twitched a bit as the tree began to glow gold. Once he was finished he turned and gave one last glance to Azula before kissing her forehead, with a small smile before he turned and faded out of her mindscape.

"Sweet dreams Azula-hime,"

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt the presence of a group enter the room. He stood not too far from the three thrones that were occupied by the girls, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. A few minutes ago, a ship about the size of Azula's pulled up to them, and a bridge had been set on both ships before a man and five guards walked across.

The man was easily in his late 20's, a chin beard that was braided, brown hair that was in a top knot, and he was wearing the traditional fire nation armor with a cape. The man smiled at Azula as he bowed, "My princess, it is good to see you," Lu tan greeted. However not too long after the words left his lips, he couldn't breathe, in fact it felt like he was being choked, and there was a strong grip around his neck, but he saw nothing.

"We are here on business," Naruto spoke, gaining everyone's attention as he still remained still, though his eyes were locked on Lu Tan. "Speak as you will, but do not presume you are on Azula-hime's level, or any of theirs for that matter," Naruto stated before he released and the man fell to his knees gasping for air and holding his neck. He then gave a glare to Naruto and looked as if he was about to strike at him, though fear was still present.

"It would be most idiotic of you general if you attack him," Azula spoke up and this gained the man's attention. "You are no match for the commander of my task force, and I will have no issues having him execute you. After all you can be replaced," Azula sneered and the man frowned as he bowed low to her, asking for forgiveness. "Be smarter and don't make the same mistake again," Azula waved him off.

Once Lu tan nodded his head and managed to regulate his breathing he stood and presented a map, opening it he spoke of the plans for battle. An army of 500 earth infantry soldiers and 150 earth benders stood at the gates of the 5th largest city in the southern earth kingdom, Shai Lon village. Commander Lo Mang who was a very skilled earth bender and used a war hammer in battle, was leading the defense.

"Sir! We have two bogies approaching from the north!" the north look out yelled to Lo mang, with the scope. "Not too far behind them is what looks to be an army!" he added. Lo mang raised a brow and created an earth tower, which rose until he was at least at the height of the lookout and took the scope from the man. What he saw wasn't really an army, it looked to be an estimate of 150 infantry and 25 tundra tanks.

Lo mang frowned at this, not sure what such a small number hoped to do. He then blinked as he saw that the two that were first spotted had come close, wearing what he would assume would be fire nation attire. Lo mang jumped down and used his earth bending to greet them half way on the battle field. He stood before them ten feet away, close enough to attack and be attacked should the meeting go sour. "I am Lo Mang. Commander of the southern defense army of the earth kingdom,"

The girl beside the man bowed slightly, while the man did not. "I am Mai. Voice of Princess Azula for this event. The man next to me is Commander Naruto, he is acting as my council, my bodyguard, and a soldier," she informed him. Lo mang nodded as he saw that the boy was most likely a fire bender, though he looked completely relaxed, and quite bored. "We wish for the unconditional surrender of you, your troops, and Shai Lon village,"

"Surely you are joking," Lo mang snorted as he raised a brow. "I have a superior force, as well as the heavens themselves smiling down on me," the man smirked. Naruto said nothing as he looked behind the man towards the village before he looked towards Lo mang as Mai continued to speak.

"You are a fool then, the heavens don't always smile down upon you," she shrugged and Lo man glared at her.

"Perhaps, but shouldn't a fire nation whore be laying down on her back? Perhaps for my soldiers?" he sneered, but the sneer was wiped off his face as he felt himself being strangled, but there was no hand gripping his throat. His eyes began to bulge out of his head, quickly losing air.

"Mai, you return to Azula and tell Azula to wait for a little bit. I will handle the this myself, I need to test something," Naruto stated and Mai raised a brow. The blond then started to walk towards the village past the dying commander. "You should have just surrendered Commander, now the death of your people is on your hands. Perhaps the heavens will welcome you despite this," he snorted as he continued walking, letting the man drop to the ground as he was still dying.

As the blond reached the wall of the village he debated on how he should do this...as much as he would have liked to take on every single soldier by himself, it would take too long. So he would do what he knew best, mass destruction. Crouching, Naruto jumped high into the sky, letting the force to push him higher and higher.

He then stopped mid air and extending his hand, a dark purple Rasengan formed in his palm, surrounded by a series of white rings of chakra that orbit the main sphere. The rings then aligned into one disc-like shape around the orb, causing the rings to resemble planetary rings. Naruto focused a little bit more and the color of the orb turned completely pitch black, earning a smirk from him.

"Let's see if the heavens are really smiling down upon you," he chuckled before releasing the orb from his hand.

What the inhabitants saw right before their death...was a flash of white.

"How long is it?"

"Almost two miles long and half a mile wide," War Minister Qin smiled as he, Azula and Naruto gazed at the massive drill. "A good three weeks if my calculations are right, is when it will be ready," Qin informed.

It's been a couple of days since the left the clean up of the ruined village of Shai Lon. Everyone had been amazed by Naruto's strange technique, though the blond seemed annoyed, stating he still wasn't at full power. Once they had left, the team had met up with Qin, becoming apart of the plan to take the city of Ba Seing Se. "Get it done in two, what about reinforcements?" Azula wondered as she gazed at the drill with crossed arms. Qin glanced to Azula before humming and speaking.

"We have an armory of almost 1000 here. Must you need it bigger?" He asked with a raised brow and Azula gave a smirk with a nod of her head.

"As large as possible. Ba Sing Se is the one place we have failed to capture time and time again for the last hundred years. I refuse to fail during my turn to take it!" she grinned as her eyes traveled to the drill. Naruto merely hummed to himself in thought.

"Seems you are getting the hang of it,"

Azula gave a small smirk as she used her hand to juggle the floating objects around her. For the past two days, Azula had been training with Naruto, and the girl could obviously tell that Naruto was taking it much more seriously than before. He had actually began teaching her rather than guiding her, not to mention his attention wasn't much on Ty lee as much anymore.

Naruto was focused on getting her to be more aware of the force, and Azula was doing her best, she too taking the training more seriously. The first day of training, they had meditated the entire day in complete silence. In the beginning, she saw no point but did what she was told anyway. It took a bit of time, but soon she figured out the reason for the all day meditation.

Within an hour or so, her mind began to wander, and with her mind wandering she began to think. Her thinking led her to remembering and going through her memories, she at first wanted to quit but decided to remain strong. And by remaining strong she faced her memories, coming across good and bad. Some she was proud of, others she wasn't; and with Naruto's words, he helped her embrace whatever feeling she felt when coming across a memory.

Most of the time it was anger, jealousy and sadness. She was becoming filled so much hate, geared towards her family. Her father for being so cruel and uncaring towards her, always pushing her, her brother for being loved more by their mother, and her mother who she felt abandoned and never loved her. Her hate began to overwhelm her, and it was making her angrier and angrier until Naruto told her to focus more, dig deeper and be more open.

It was hard, so very hard until she came across something she never knew was there. Her mother expressing her love for her the night she left. For a while, Azula though it was fake, something Naruto had fabricated but she disregarded that and came to the conclusion that the memory was real. She watched as he mother apologized and proclaimed her love, hugging her and kissing her.

Once the memory passed, Azula had actually shed a few tears. She was still angry, but she was also happy and relieved. As if a weight that had been on her shoulders had been lifted, and once the meditation was over, Azula realized she was truly focused. When she asked Naruto about it, he stated he believed that true focus lies between rage and serenity.

From that point, Azula could feel her strength growing, not to mention her skill. Naruto was having her focus more on the use of the force and allowing it to flow through and around her. Having it become instinct to use it, or let it guide her, he was teaching her to immerse herself in the force. He was also instructing her to allow her hate to be her power, to let it fuel her, but not to consume her as she would lose herself completely.

Azula was growing stronger by the hour, she knew it, and she had no one to thank but Naruto. He wasn't just teaching her, but he was sharing his knowledge with her. Unlike her father, he wasn't training her to become a image of himself, he was training her to become whatever she desired to be. He was guiding her, and Azula then realized that she was more than just a student like Ty lee was. She was more, she knew this because she could tell Naruto had hopes for her, he was working to make her his equal. Right now, she was his apprentice, but Azula knew that Naruto aspired for her to be something more.

His partner.

His queen.

"Come in,"

Naruto nodded as he walked inside Ty Lee's tent to see the girl seemed to be meditating. Ty lee opened an eye and was surprised to see it was Naruto visiting her, she expected Mai or even Azula. "Naruto? Can I help you with something?"

"I guess," Naruto shrugged. "I actually wanted to talk," he stated and Ty lee raised a brow before smiling and nodding her head. Naruto sat down before her and he gave a small sigh, running his hand through her hair. "Ty lee, I can feel the tension between you and Azula, and it's not because of her," Ty lee blinked before looking away with a small frown, "Is there something bothering you? Azula has taken notice but she's too busy to actually deal with it, and Mai seem to not really care or she hasn't noticed. However I'm not too busy, and I have noticed, what's the deal?"

"I'm fine! Honest!" Ty lee stated trying to smile but Naruto gazed at her with a blank expression and she frowned, looking away. "Okay...you win. I...I'm jealous of Azula," she admitted with a light blush and Naruto raised a brow. "It's silly I know, but I'm actually jealous of Azula, because she has you now," Ty lee admitted. "And I like you alot, and since you..."

"Got with Azula it seems I've been ignoring you?" he finished. Ty lee blinked and Naruto gave a small chuckle, "I'm not dense Ty-chan, I can clearly see that you have feelings for me like you say. However I haven't confronted you, because I don't confront. Its not my style for me to go after women, too much of a hassle. I know what's real or not, when they come to me. Azula came to me, now look at her, she's happy isn't she?"

"Y-yeah," Ty lee nodded her head. "But, you belong to Azula now! I can't...eep!" Ty lee squeaked as Naruto was now in her face with a somewhat serious expression. "N-naruto?"

"I don't belong to anyone, Ty lee," Naruto said in a seductive growl. "It's quite the opposite," Naruto smirked before he moved closer, "Now you shouldn't worry about Azula, she knows her place, and she knows she will not be the only one who I will claim or bed," Naruto informed her. "So, if you want me, show me," he told her before he backed away and was going to walk out but he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind. He felt Ty lee's cool breath on his skin as she gave a seductive grin.

"Then let me show you how flexible, I am,"

Ty Lee was given no chance to show a sign of dominance as Naruto had turned around and connected their lips together dominating her tongue when she tried fighting back. The blonde pulled away and started nipping at her neck. He then pulled away slightly as she slid off the robe he was wearing, revealing his bare muscular chest. She admired it greatly with her eyes then eeped slightly as Naruto ripped of her shirt with a tug revealing her bare perky breasts and hard nipples. Ty lee found herself on the soft bed, Naruto already sliding down her pants to reveal her red thong.

Once her pants were off he returned to her breasts and began to attend to her nipples while also rubbing her clothed sex which was quickly becoming wet from his stimulation. Ty Lee was moaning the whole time, her nipples were really sensitive. Naruto switched nipples making her moan and pant more. After pinching her nipple, Naruto pulled away and smiled at her. "I can see you're really wet Ty-chan." Naruto whispered as he started rubbing her clothed pussy. Ty lee moaned don't stop and nearly screamed when he entered one of his digits inside her folds.

Naruto captured her lips in a heated passionate kiss. After he pulled away he started kissing her neck making her whimper, his fingers still pumping in and out. Ty lee arched her back before she surprised Naruto by finding the strength to flip them over so now they were face to face with each others crotches. Ty lee gained a grin and giggled as she untied Naruto's sash allowing his cock to spring free.

Slowly, she stroked him, causing Naruto to throb in her hand, which made her start stroking faster and decided to lick the head of his member. A small moan escaped Naruto's lips, as he was unable to fight the pleasure any longer. Ty Lee kept on licking the head not finding the will to stop. It tasted so good to her, next thing she knew, she inhaled his cock in her mouth. A louder moan escaped Naruto's mouth, as his cock throbbed harder in the pleasure.

Ty Lee moaned into the man's cock and then began motioning her head back and forth. Naruto's moans grew louder as she increased her speed. Soon, the girl grabbed Naruto's waist and began slamming her face into Naruto's crotch. The blond simply laid back and enjoyed the pleasure, and after a few minutes he finally released himself into her mouth.

The surprise caused Ty lee to involuntarily jerk her head back, taking her mouth off of Naruto's cock, allowing it to shoot semen all over her face. She grabbed Naruto's member firmly and aimed it at her mouth, catching the remaining seed with her mouth. Ty Lee swallowed Naruto's semen and cleaned her face off. "That tasted really good Naru! That was a good appetizer. But I'm ready for the main course," Ty lee grinned as she simply moved forward, positioning herself over his cock.

Ty lee then gave a grin before she slammed onto his pelvis, doing a split. Her ass clapped against his waist and he actually took a hitch of breath; Ty lee on the other hand was biting on her lower lip from finally losing her virginity, it was less painful than she thought it would be. The two waited for a few moments she adjusted to his size, and once she was she began to ride him, still in the form of a split. Naruto also helped by thrusting into to her, and to his visual enjoyment, Ty lee was popping her ass for him while she rode him, moaning the entire time.

Naruto then had them switch positions so now that her legs were wrapped around him while she did something akin to a handstand. This didn't stop him from gripping her waist and pounding into her without a single care. Naruto grunted then began moving his hips faster and faster, steadily increasing his speed. Pleasure soon washed over the two, fighting against their orgasms to last longer and to drown in the pleasure. Soon, Naruto began moving as fast as possible, full on thrusting and pounding into Ty Lee's pussy. The girl was about to scream out of pleasure, so she pushed off the ground, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. Ty lee locked lips with Naruto, screaming into his mouth to muffle herself so the others wouldn't hear her.

The two moaned into the dominating kiss one last time and with one final thrust, shot his seed deep inside of Ty lee. She threw her head back as she reached her own orgasm, shaking violently Naruto continued shooting his seed inside of Ty lee. "Oh yes, yes! It feels like my womb is completely full Naruto!" As the last few shots of semen unloaded, Naruto began panting lightly, his body drenched with sweat. Naruto watched as Ty lee was still in her high he released her on the bed, once Ty Lee seemed to come down from her high she turned to Naruto. "Naru, your not tired yet are you?" Ty lee asked. Naruto looked at her, giving an amused snort.

"I can go as many times as you'd like,"

"Hey you can't enter this tent!"

Azula winced as she began to wake from her slumber, once again she was incredibly sore from her activities with Naruto hours before, after her training. She wasn't sure what Ty lee was up too, Naruto was supposed to be overlooking all the soldiers training to make sure everything was in order and Mai had been taken by Qin to help oversee some things.

So the fact that she was being woken up amd had to deal with the soreness of awesome sex and training, had her really annoyed. In fact she couldn't even move her body much, which annoyed her since the invasion was close at hand. But hopefully Naruto could work his mojo or something and get her to full health or something. "Of course I can," came a familiar arrogant voice that annoyed Azula even more since she had to hear it.

"We have orders from princess Azula herself to not allow anyone besides Major Naruto, War minister Qin, Lady Mai and Lady Ty lee to speak with princess Azula!" the guard stated strongly.

"Oh please, I'm sure the princess would be more than pleased to see me, now if you would move out of my way," the familiar voice stated right before the two guards were blasted into the room. Azula gave a pained sigh as she watched as a man followed the downed warriors.

He was tall, and could be considered one of the most handsome generals in all of the fire nation. He stood at just over 6 ft, and was about seven years Azula's senior with black hair that fell to the middle of his back and pulled into a fire nation ponytail, a small gotee that accompany his high cheek bones and black eyes as well. He wore the traditional generals clothing, a smirk on his face as well which made Azula scoff. "Hello my dear Azula?"

"What the hell do you want Tai?" Azula demanded as she managed to sit up, irritated as she glared at the man. Tai smiled as he walked forward and got into Azula's face much to her ire, and if she could raise her hand to smack him in the face, she would.

"I heard my fiance was in town, trying to take over Ba Sing Se, so I just had to make my way over and accompany her. After all, we are a power couple are we not my love?" Tai grinned with that stupid smirk. Azula glared at him as she took a deep breath, thinking of a way to shoot fire at him, or even choke him with the force like Naruto, but she didn't know that trick yet.

"Get out of my face!" Azula snapped, trying to bit his nose off. Tai backed up and gave a chuckle as he gazed upon her and she looked away from him with a scowl. This asshole pissed her off so damn much, always trying to act like her uncle used too. Granted Iroh was kind, Tai was not. While cruel and ruthless was an attraction to her, Tai did not attract her whatsoever, especially when killed a child for earthbending by accident. She wouldn't have killed the child, just instill so much fear into him he wouldn't earth bend again.

"Princess Azula my love, please be reasonable," Tai smiled as he grabbed Azula's sore arms, having her hands pinned to the bed as he hovered above her. "Why can't you accept that come your 17th birthday in a few months, you and I will be married hm?" Tai smirked as he moved to give Azula kiss. The girl looked and felt disgusted as she tried to move away from the older man's lips.

"Get away!" She yelled but he kept moving forward with a sick grin. Fear started to grip her heart as the man was about to defile her lips, the lips that belonged too, "Naruto-sama!" she called in desperation and it was as if instantly, Tai had completely gone tense and was ripped away from Azula, thrown somewhere. Azula felt a warmth surround her and she saw that she was being held by Naruto who didn't look to happy, "Naruto-sama," she whispered in joy.

"Shh, calm down Hime," Naruto whispered as he stroked her cheek. He then turned his head to see Tai was standing up with a snarl on his face. "So you were the one who made Azula-hime uncomfortable, and were you trying to kiss her?" Naruto demanded in an icy tone, glaring at the man.

Tai snorted as he dusted himself off and glared at the strange yellow haired man. "Of course, I was having a moment with my future wife after all," he shrugged. "Now, I don't know who you are, and I actually don't care. But release my fiance now or I will make you," Tai threatened. Naruto gave him a bored look with silence, which infuriated the man, causing him to fire bright red flames at him.

Naruto raised a brow and before the flames could even come near him they dissipated. This surprised Tai as he tried again only to get the same result, and he tried once more Naruto studied him before looking back towards Azula who seemed comfortable in his embrace.

"You are betrothed to Azule-hime, correct?" Naruto asked and the two nodded thought Azula seemed regretful. "Very well. How about this, Tai, I challenge you to Angi Kai to the death for Princess Azula's hand in marriage," Naruto stated and this caused eyes to widen. The camp was silent due to Naruto's words. Tai was known for his many wins in sported and honored Agni Kai, and had ascended to general for defeating his own brother and nearly killing him.

"I accept your challenge," Tai smirked despite his fear, getting into a stance. Naruto held up his hand which caused him to raise a brow and wonder if the man was just bluffing.

"Not here, not now. Noon tomorrow, when the sun is high. When you strength will be at it's peek," Naruto stated as the sun was beginning to set, ending the working day. Naruto then sneered at him, "Now begone with you," he ordered waving his hand. Tai blinked before he nodded his head and turned around before walking away. As the man left, Naruto looked towards a shocked Azula before scooping her up.

"You're sleeping with me tonight,"

"Why are you doing this?"

Naruto said nothing in response as he laid across Azula gazing into her eyes as he twirled his finger in her hair. Azula looked at him with a genuine curious expression, and Naruto honestly thought that she looked very cute. "You're not worried for me are you hime?" he smiled lightly and she pouted lightly causing him to chuckle.

"Of course not, you can handle yourself, I just want to know why. Is it because I belong to you?" Azula wondered and Naruto once again didn't answer right away, she was a bit surprised as Naruto pulled her closer to him and she snuggled deeper into his warmth.

"Not completely," he answered quietly. "It's because after I kill him, he will be another name on the list crossed off you don't have to worry about anymore," he told her. "This is part of your wish of bringing you happiness," he said and Azula hummed before raising a brow.

"And the whole hand in marriage?"

"What you don't want to get married to me? I'm hurt Hime," Naruto pouted lightly and she gave a giggle before kissing his chest.

"No, I do..." she admitted. "I just thought that...you would never want to get married ya know? You don't seem like the type to fall in love," Azula shrugged before blinking in surprise as Naruto lifted her chin so she would look at him, staring into his blue eyes which made her heart pound hard, and her cheeks to heat up.

"And if told you that falling in love with you was on the list?" he asked and her eyes widened a bit. She bit her lip before giving a small smile.

"Then I would ask was making me fall in love with you on the list as well?" Azula wondered. Naruto chuckled before he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss that she returned with zero hesitation. "I belong to you Naruto, no one else," she whispered into the kiss and gave a moan as she felt Naruto ease himself inside her as he hovered above her and began to give slow deep strokes, and before he claimed her lips again he whispered into her ear,

"Of course you do, you're my queen,"

A field had been turned into a makeshift Agni Kai ring with soldiers lined up on either side looking on at what promised to be a masterful match. Naruto was in his tent preparing for the battle, Mai holding his shoulder cowl. He pulled his armbands and stood, rolling his neck and shoulders.

"Are you ready to accompany me Mai?" he asked the girl who slowly nodded her head, her eyes on his bare godly muscular and toned chest. Naruto raised a brow before he chuckled and pulled her in suddenly. Mai was surprised when she felt a pair of lips on hers, and couldn't help but give a moan as Naruto pushed his tongue into her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned the kiss, her body being turned on by the kiss.

After a few more moments he pulled away and she gave a pant of breath, "How did y-you..."

"I can sense emotions Mai," Naruto smirked. "Even though you do your best to keep yours in check, I can still sense the desire and hope," he shrugged. "When I'm done with this, we can talk about it, I'm sure Ty lee would be ecstatic to find out you've been included in this...harem of mine," he chuckled before kissing her once more and she returned it.

Once he pulled away, he walked off, Mai following after her crush with uneasy knees. As they walked she couldn't help but feel overjoyed by the fact Naruto was now paying attention to her, but it seemed he always had. Either way, she was happy, her secret jealousy of Ty lee and Azula becoming less and less by the minute the longer she thought about it.

As they made their way through the throng of soldiers, Mai saw Azula and Ty lee wearing robes of fine silk, preparing to look onto the battle with nothing but knowing ecstatic looks. Mai knew that along with her, that neither girl were worried for the blond the three of them now shared. Mai realized Naruto took the cowl and dropped it over his shoulders before lowering himself onto the ground with a quick thanks. Mai nodded and made her way to her two friends, Azula glanced at her and raised a brow, "Well?"

"He seems completely focused on the battle," Mai stated. "I don't think Tai will last long, even though I've never seen Naruto firebend," Mai added and this caused both Ty lee and Azula to gain of look of surprise and remembrance.

"You're right! I've never seen Naruto firebend either!" Ty lee exclaimed. She then looked to Azula who cooled her features but was biting her lip, now slightly nervous. "Azula?"

The princess could only shake her head.

Naruto heard nothing but the serene sounds that the force provided in his head. The reason behind that was, he was using battle meditation, a force technique that would boost the morale of his comrades, which would in turn make them somewhat stronger. He used this technique to make the audience more excited, after all they needed to be when he slew Tai.

Opening his eyes, he rose and turned to face Tai in combat. Tai gave a smirk as he charged at Naruto, the blond avoided the mans fire punches, moving his head and his body. He then deflected Tai's punch and knocked him back, before canceling Tai's fireball with an axe kick.

The blond then crouched and spun around before extending his fist towards Tai, firing pure white flame. The color and intensity of the flame must have caught Tai off guard, but he quickly snapped out of it and avoided the flame, however it still slipped past him, burning his skin a bit as it did so. The man gave a scowl and grimace, though he back peddled when Naruto threw waves of flame at him with a series of kicks before hopping and stomping his foot on the ground.

By doing this a circular wave of fire ignited and shot towards Tai. The man then used a corkscrew kick to knock the fire to either side, before he slid into his stance. Tai was sweating hard, and Naruto was still breathing evenly, Naruto took a step forward and he was gone in a blur, Tai's eyes widened as Naruto appeared before Tai. With an fire uppercut, Tai was pushed into the air, with Naruto spinning as he landed. The blond then crouched and lunged forward as Tai came back down, putting a clothesline attack in action. Tai gasped out in pain before he was slammed down to the ground, but it wasn't over. Naruto reached down and gripped Tai by his hair, holding him up.

"Let all those be witness and learn from the execution of this man," Naruto said in a cold deathly tone. "Those who disrespect Princess Azula in anyway, will feel my wrath! There will be no second chance, there will be no mercy. Your punishment is death!" Naruto snarled as he released Tai. The blond then flicked his finger at Tai, releasing a small ember of white flame.

And before their very eyes, Tai was engulfed in white flames, screaming to the high heavens as he was being burned alive. Naruto watched the man began to lose his life, his skin melting off his bones, "The heavens may show you compassion," he muttered before he began to walk off.

"I will not,"

That ends this chapter, as usual...hope you enjoyed it. I don't have much to say so...yeah, later!

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Stepping Forward

"Ty Lee, Mai, we're going to handle the earth benders,"

"Finally some action," Mai grinned as she and Ty lee got out of their chairs and followed Naruto. Azula gave a small smile as she watched the trio open a hatch and jump into the middle of the field.

After the two weeks passed, the drill was finally operational and they were headed to the wall of Ba sing se, a small army of fire tanks accompanying them. Azula was excited as this was her moment where she could succeed where her uncle failed. However Naruto told her to keep focus on the moment, which he called the living force; warning her that she hadn't won yet and becoming arrogant would be her downfall. Though she wanted to be irritated with her lover, she simply listened to his wisdom as her master.

"Beat them, but keep them alive," Naruto instructed the two girls. They looked curious but nodded their heads. The earth benders were surprised when the three flew down towards them and with a raise of his knee, a pillar of earth shot up from the ground, hitting two of the soldiers. They then brought a large dome of earth over them as Naruto then fired a wave of fire at them.

"Hold the line men!" the commander yelled, but it didn't matter as the earth was beginning to melt from the heat of Naruto's fire. The soldiers got into their attack formation and Naruto crashed through the melted dome of earth, landing next to him with a smirk. Ty lee then dove down and began to deliver quick jabs to the large earth benders as she moved swiftly.

Once she disabled the last one, she smiled and pecked Naruto on the lips with a giggle. Naruto smirked as he walked over to the commander and pulled out a slip of paper. "This is a sign of surrender, we will halt the attack for two hours. If you don't have that signed, I will personally bring down your wall," he stated, putting the note into the commanders belt.

Looking he saw Mai was done as well and nodded before he grabbed the two girls and returned to the tank. Once they returned Azula looked at Naruto with a look of anger and confusion on her face as she glared at him. "You gave them two hours to surrender to us without consulting me!" she hissed.

"The stunt I pulled at Shai Lon, I can't do that again for a little bit. My power is spread thin as it is; so the more men we have the more successful we can be upon taking the city," Naruto told her with a straight yet calm look. "Besides, it's also a way of installing fear into the enemy. They now have seen what an elite agents can do on their own, the fact that two full battalions are beside them will only make them afraid,"

"But what about the full might of the earth kingdom that lies behind those walls?!" she demanded and Naruto crossed his arms as he gazed at her with a small smile.

"It's another tactic called psychological warfare dear," he stated and she raised a brow. "You torture the mind, before you deal with the body. Without the mind, the body is useless, especially when the mind is drowned in fear," Naruto lectured and Azula hummed. "It's a useful skill Hime, it be best for you to see it first hand, learn it, then use it yourself," Naruto stated as he began to walk away. "If you wish to order the attack, it is up to you, I will not stop you,"

With his piece said, he was gone.

Katara gave a sigh as she finished healing a soldier to the best of her abilities. However it was hard because the natural paths in his body were blocked. "It's the best I can do, his body is rejecting the healing," she stated, "This is Ty Lee's work, definitely,"

The soldier gave a groan as he gave a mutter, "It was two people who beat us," he stated. "A man who was somehow earthbend and use white fire, and a girl who hit us and took us down from the inside out," he stated and Katara tensed up as she had an idea what man the soldier was referring too, and couldn't help but shiver in pleasure and discomfort.

"That's it! We'll do what Ty lee did!" Sokka grinned, earning her attention. "We'll take the drill out from the inside out," he stated. The others hummed in thought before nodding with Toph speaking up.

"Alright follow my lead. Hold on tight this is going to be a bumpy ride down," Toph stated, stepping forward. She hit the small part of the earth wall, having it enter free fall. Once they hit the ground, Toph created a hole in the ground and everyone went in.

"Damn, I can't see a thing," Sokka grumbled.

"Oh no! The horror!" A sarcastic annoyed Toph voiced. Sokka blushed in embarrassment as he gave a soft apology which she ignored. They made their way forward and directly under the drill. Aang leapt up to the bar hanging from the opening and dangling upside down from his legs. He hoists Sokka and Katara into the drill, then realized Toph isn't following. "No way am I going in that metal contraption. I can't bend in there, I'll try to slow it down out here," said Toph. Aang nodded in understanding

"Okay Toph, good luck," Aang nodded before he followed after the two with Momo. As they furthered deeper into the drill Sokka hummed as he looked around.

"I need a map of this machine," he stated. "Some blue prints that show what the insides look like, then we can find it's weak points," he muttered before knocking off a nozzle on a pipe as Aang wondered where they were going to get something like that. "The point of me doing this is for someone to hear us. They need engineers to run this thing right? And when something breaks they come to fix it,"

Not too long after, an engineer came down to fix the pipe and with Katara freezing the man, Sokka stole the plans he had. It took him a few moments for him to look over the map and he hummed, pointing out all the mechanisms. Figuring they needed to cut through the braces of the outer shell, they left to get started. It only took them a couple of minutes for them to find the support beam, however it took them nearly a half an hour for them to be finished cutting through the support beam, but it had barely slid inches form it's starting point. A dull creaking sound could be heard, before Sokka got a large grin on his face.

"Do you hear that? We took it down! We better get out of here fast!" Sokka yelled excitedly. As they made their way to the door they stopped as the heard an announcement of a countdown to victory, meaning the one support beam they cut through was not even enough. Grabbing his head in frustration, he groaned, "Oh what the fuck?! That should have been game over 123!"

"This is bad, really bad," Katara muttered to herself as she looked more worried than her brother. And it had nothing to do with the drill, but something else...someone else. It was as if she knew he was here, watching her, coming closer. But it had to be her imagination, no one knew they were here! But the throbbing of the mark on her chest told her otherwise.

Aang gritted his teeth, before something came to mind. "Maybe we don't need to cut all the way through! Toph has been teaching me that you shouldn't give one hundred percent of your energy into any one strike. Sokka, take a fighting stance!" Aang ordered.

Sokka did as told as Aang stood in front of him. "You've got to be quick and accurate. Hit a series of point and break your opponents stance," Aang said as he struck Sokka several times. "And when he's reeling back, you deliver the final blow," he said, hitting Sokka on the head. "His own weight becomes his down fall, literally,"

Sokka fell over, before getting to his feet as Katara smiled, feeling a bit at ease. "So we just need to weaken the branches, instead of cutting all the way through," she shrugged and Sokka nodded his head with a grin, deciding to get to it.

For the next fifteen minutes, they cut through the beams halfway before stopping. "Good work Team Avatar! Now Aang just needs to...duck!" Sokka yelled as he grabbed Katara, having her hit the ground. Aang hit the deck as a stream of white flames sailed over them, as he stood he saw the familiar face of Naruto standing there. Upon looking at him, Katara froze up, and Sokka could feel his sister's fear. However he too felt his own fear as he looked into the blond's sickly yellow eyes, as did Aang. Both boys felt they were suffocating as they witnessed their deaths before their very eyes, over and over again in many different painful ways.

Katara on the other hand was quite the opposite. She wasn't seeing her death, she was seeing herself being immersed in different ways of sexual pleasure. The images of Naruto taking her in numerous different ways with a pleasured look on her face, screaming his name in joy filled her head. One would think she would be used to this since she had been having numerous dreams of hardcore and soft passionate sex played in her dreams since the day she met the handsome blond man. But no, she was still not used to it, and it showed as her eyes began to cloud over with lust and she began to drool, her panties becoming wet as well.

Aang started to shake and felt blood flow from his hands. That strange vision made him grip his staff to a point of almost breaking it. Aang slowly looked behind him, Sokka had his blade ready to slit his own throat and Katara was crying as she was molesting herself, moaning lightly. "Such weak wills," Naruto muttered as he began walking towards them. Aang began to shake his head as he did his best to stand before Naruto in a battle stance. "Don't even bother kid, you seem ready to piss yourself," Naruto laughed, "I should kill you right...now," the blond smirked as he flicked his fingers and Aang suddenly went flying to the side much to his shock.

Naruto didn't even turn to the monk as he then flicked his fingers again, causing Sokka to smash into the pillar. The blond then came before Katara and kneeled down and he wiped away her tears, "Hey there Katara, you miss me?"

"N-naruto-s-sama," Katara whimpered out as she leaned into his touch, her right mind withering away. "P-please m-make them s-stop," she pleaded as she began to suck on his thumb rather lewdly, which impressed Naruto. "P-please let Katara s-satisfy you, N-naruto-sama," Katara pleaded as Naruto removed his thumb and neared her lips and she puckered up in anticipation, as if there were hearts in her eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Aang screamed out as he bashed Naruto's head with his staff, sending Naruto into another beam, causing him to break it in half. "Katara wake up! Katara!" he yelled as he shook her, the girl whispering out Naruto-sama in worry. "Katara!" he slapped her and the girl flinched before blinking and looking at Aang in confusion.

"Aa-ang?" she called and he smiled lightly before helping her up and prying Sokka off the pillar as he groaned. "W-what's going on?" she wondered.

"We need to get out of here!" he told them and the two nodded lightly as the followed after the Avatar, leaving the scene. Just as they did, Naruto pried himself from the beam and the three girls arrived, seeing the three of them seemingly split up.

"Naruto with me! We're going after the avatar. Ty lee, Mai, after the other two," Azula ordered and they all nodded, Naruto followed after Azula with a small smirk on his face. The two reached the top of the drill to see Aang cutting into the drill as fast as he could, but stopped using the falling rocks as a shield as the two sent heated streams of fire at him. Naruto gave Aang no time as he charged at him with a fierce kick, he knew that now wasn't the time to kill the Avatar, the force was whispering it in his ear. He didn't exactly like it but he trusted in the force and followed through.

Aang gulped as he jumped to avoid the deadly neck breaking kick. Azula launched a fire ball at him with Naruto following up with a back hand wave of fire. Aang bended the wall, makin a shield, that stopped the attacks, though the wall did melt a bit. It also didn't help that Naruto used earth bending to create spikes in the shield and use them against Aang. The boy backed away, getting a cut to the arm.

He began to free fall as Azula appeared below him, time slowed for Aang as two streams of fire was launched at him. Twisting his hands he fired two wind streams, deviating the attack from himself. Naruto used the air to guide him and land on the ground, while Azula glared at Aang. Naruto narrowed his eyes, "He's stalling," he muttered and ran towards Aang, up the wall.

"Stalling? Stalling for what?" Azula wondered as she raised a brow. She watched as Naruto blurred up the wall to reach Aang. However she looked back to see the metal of the drill began to rupture, her eyes widened before she felt herself being grabbed by a scowling Naruto, who vanished just as Aang...

Delivered the final strike to the drill.

"What's the big deal Hime?"

Azula scowled as she looked at Naruto with a snarl. She had done just about anything in her conquests of the earth kingdom, and other such things that she detested or disagreed with. But what she was about to do was icing on the damn cake; it didn't even matter if Ty lee and Mai were doing the same, it was still demeaning to her! "I refuse to wear that...that...abomination!" Azula exclaimed as she glared at Mai, Ty lee and Naruto as the girls were now wearing the Kyoshi warriors clothes, armor and face paint, since they did in the real Kyoshi warriors not that long ago.

"It's not that bad Azula," Naruto sighed as he crossed his arms, looking at her. "Ty lee and Mai actually had to modify theirs to accommodate for there big tits," Naruto shrugged and the girls blushed in response.

"Don't say such things Naruto," Mai grumbled as she crossed her arms on her bust and looked away while Ty lee grinned and pressed her bust against Naruto's back.

"I think it's sweet!"

"You only think it's sweet because you know Naruto is going to fuck you in that when he has the chance," Mai muttered as she looked away while Ty lee gave a sheepish giggle. Naruto gave a knowing smirk as he pulled Mai to his side and kissed her cheek, "Get off me," she grumbled but made no attempt to fight him, after all she still had yet to receive her personal Naruto time, while Ty lee and Azula had theirs almost everyday, especially Azula.

"I am the first princess of the fire nation!" Azula glared at Naruto. "I'd sooner cut my own tongue out then wear those earth kingdom shits!" Azula scowled. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose before he grabbed Azula and began dragging her away. "W-wait, where are you taking me? Naruto?!"

Mai and Ty lee raised a brow as Naruto took Azula behind some bushes. They waited for a good fifteen minutes, hearing the sound of quiet moans and whimpers, and pleading of more and faster. Mai blushed while Ty lee pouted, and after another ten minutes, Naruto appeared out of the bushes completely cool and collected while Azula looked disheveled and in a daze, her armor on backwards. "Clothes please," Naruto ordered and Mai handed the clothes to him. Naruto nodded and turned to Azula with a raised brow, "Now, what are you going to do?"

"Put on the Kyoshi warrior clothes, Naruto-sama," Azula told him in a slightly dopey and slurred tone. Naruto nodded and gestured for Ty lee to help her get them on. The girl nodded and helped Azula undress and dress.

"What will you be doing Naruto?" Mai wondered and the man gave a shrug in response as the other two looked at him as well, curious. They wondered if he had his own plans, it wouldn't be a surprise if he did.

"I will be around, when I feel the time is right, I'll show up," he answered. "I'm going to let you guys handle taking Ba sing se, I on the other hand, have some plotting, thinking and activities to take care of," he added before kissing each one of them deeply, finishing with Azula. With a smile he turned and began to walk off,

"I'll see you three soon,"

Naruto took a deep breath as he meditated in a park within the city, ignoring the sounds of children playing along with the other sounds.

Right now he was concentrating, allowing the force to flow through him to give him the strength he needed. No longer would he concentrate on the living force, no right now he was going to concentrate on something else...he was going to concentrate on the possible future. However, that would give him a headache, not to mention drive him up the wall. He was a very skilled manipulator, but he could not foresee the movements of all the pawns on the board. No, looking into the future was not going to work, he needed to create his own future, his own path. So far since he arrived he had been going with possible futures, allowing the force to give him advice as he made his manipulations.

And so far, he had been very fruitful. Azula was coming along nicely as his apprentice, once everything was settled he would work with her more on becoming a force to be reckoned with. His relationship with her was also growing into something he hadn't expected, his own feelings for the girl growing stronger by the day, it was strange, but he didn't mind it. They were similar after all.

It was also good he had Ty lee and Mai under his thumb. Ty lee would be a good subordinate for Azula in the future, while Mai would be a good diplomat. He would need to train them both as well in how to use the force in their advantage, while Ty lee used it to be aware, it would help her in combat. Mai, wasn't very combat savvy but she was good enough, though he would need to teach her more about politics and such as soon and he was able to figure out what was going on in the galaxy, such as if the republic was still standing or not. He knew where Ty lee stood when it came to a relationship, she wanted to be similar to Azula, be his queen. However, he wasn't exactly sure if he should let that happen just yet, he liked Ty lee, he did, but still. He also wasn't sure about Mai either, honestly the girl having a crush on him was a bit surprising but not exactly...he figured he would need to be spend more time with both girls before he could finalize his decision on the matter.

Naruto was also glad he had Azula on his side, because he was sure it wouldn't be long before she would be completely devoted to him, if she wasn't already. He just needed to push her a bit more, to make her accustomed to the idea of overthrowing her father, and helping her declare rule over the world. While it would be good for him to rule, he had no real interest in it, he simply wanted an army out of it that was skilled. And he was very sure he would get that, if it was Azula who was the fire lord, or even the Fire empress, or however that worked. Once she was, he would then help crush any opposing forces; not to mention he would also need to figure out a way to cancel the Avatar Cycle, or get the next avatar on their side. From what he understood, once Aang was gone, the next avatar would be a water bender. He would need to speak to Azula about this soon before any damaging moves towards the Avatar was made.

Naruto then thought about the army he would have. An army of benders would be surprising and confusing to those who opposed him when he acted to take the galaxy. However he couldn't just have an army of benders, he needed more, in fact he needed a more diverse army, an unpredictable army. Yes, that would be good, such a good idea actually. The blond took a deep breath as he moved further into his meditation. Focusing more and growing his concentration, he spread his consciousness over the entire Earth Kingdom. Thanks to the force, he was able to brush against the minds of almost every single person in the kingdom. He smiled as he brushed against the familiar mind of Azula who seemed surprise but returned the gesture, as did Ty lee, while Mai was a bit confused.

From brushing against them, Naruto learned that the three had made it to Ba Sing Se, and were currently plotting against the Dai Li and the earth king, using their Kyoshi warrior disguises to their full potential. He figured it wouldn't be too soon before they called for him and when they did he would be ready. Naruto then brushed against a few familiar minds, one that he came across first was the mind of Zuko, Azula's older brother. He could tell the teen felt something amidst but dismissed it, which let his guard down allowing Naruto delve in to the surface level of the teens mind.

He learned that the teen had moved to Ba sing se with his uncle for a new start at life, opening a new tea shop. Zuko had also went through a very tough fever that had him questioning his identity, Naruto knew it was the force at work as the boy had trouble deciding between the dark side and the light side of the force. However from what he gathered, Zuko chose the light side. However the dark side still lingered, as there was still a sense of revenge, envy, and hate within his system, geared mostly towards Ozai and some at Azula. Naruto then realized the fever had come after he had helped the Avatar free his bison when he could have either stolen it, or slayed it out of spite.

But as far as Naruto was concerned, Zuko still could fall to the dark side of the force, which he could use to his advantage. He just needed to meet with the boy personally and work his magic, and maybe with Azula's help he could convert Zuko to his side like he had hoped earlier. The boy was still an extra and wasn't exactly needed, but it would be beneficial to have him on his side. Despite not being such a prodigy as Azula, Zuko had just as much potential with the force as Azula.

Not to mention, he knew it would make Azula somewhat stronger in will if she reunited with her brother. And both would be strong in will together, if they not only confronted their mother but killed their father. Naruto could see them working side by side together now, a possible future for the two being commanders of his army. Yes, he needed to find a way of meeting with Zuko so he could at least try to bring the boy to see his side of things.

Naruto then progressed further as he brushed against the mind of the water tribe sibling, Sokka, Katara's older brother. The blond hummed as he wondered what he could do with the boy, he honestly didn't have no use for him, after the boy was too immersed in the light side of the force. If he had any use for the boy it would be breaking him, using him as an example or being a test subject. For now that's what the boy would be labeled, a test subject.

From what he understood the boy was leaving with the Avatar to go meet up with his father to help with the fire nation. How funny it would be once the Avatar was dealt with and the fire nation would proceed to take over the world, demolishing him and his father in the process. But then again, the boy was a test subject, perhaps he could use him as a torture subject, do his best to break his mind. As he delved a bit deeper he wondered what or who were important to the water tribe boy.

The blond smirked as he figured it out it was his sister, Katara, his girlfriend Suki who turned out to be one of the Kyoshi warriors that he and Azula dealt with; his father, Hakoda, the earth bending girl Toph, and the Avatar. So basically all in all, it was his friends who were important to him, how noble. Hmm, which meant it wouldn't be very hard to break the boy simply for fun. After all, his sister was practically puddy in his hand and would be once he confronted her one last time. His girlfriend was in his custody, the Avatar would be losing his life very soon, and Toph well...she was a mystery card. One he would need to solve.

Moving around a bit more, he came across Katara's mind. He smirked as he could feel the girl give a shudder of pleasure and discomfort; that was expected. After all, since he branded her he had been feeding her dreams of wild nights and random acts of passion with him, serving as his pet, as his slave. He honestly didn't have any real use for her besides his own entertainment, but even he had to admit she was a talented water bender. Perhaps once he broke her completely down, he could find use for her, maybe even Azula would find some amusement dealing with the girl.

Naruto's thoughts of using the girl a bit more than a slave were fortified as he could sense the underlying darkness in her, which was geared towards fire benders. He would have to actually delve into her mind to find the roots of this darkness, being in her dreams and having her think of him wasn't enough for a task such as that. But he had to admit, torturing the girl in such a way was fun, it was actually one of things he had been constantly doing when he was meditating. He was preparing the girl for his own needs, transforming her into the pet he desired for her to be, similar to how he did to Hinata and Sakura, as he had made them his own personal cum dumps. And when he no longer had any use for them, getting bored, he disposed of them.

He just needed a few minutes with Katara to bring out her inner self, which he altered and designed. By the time he was done, she would breathe to serve him in anyway she could, his happiness would be her life goal. Cruel? Yes, most definitely, but he couldn't be a good guy all the time. Naruto then switched his attention to the Avatar, Aang. Such a naive kid, foolish as well. Naruto knew the best way of breaking him, as much fun it would be, he wanted Azula to have her fun with him. For her to feel accomplished by slaying the Avatar, and she couldn't feel accomplished if the boy wasn't willing to fight, well unless he was in his Avatar state. Maybe if he pushed him far enough in the right direction he could prove a worthy challenge of his apprentice. Hmm, that was a thought.

From what he was learning right now, the boy was heading to an air temple to meet up with a Guru that could teach him how to use the Avatar state at will. A useful skill that would be, but Naruto had a feeling that Aang wouldn't be able to use it; simply because things like that came with a cost the user wasn't willing to spend. So even though there was a chance Aang could use that skill there was also another he wouldn't be able too.

Moving on, Naruto moved to the last member of Team Avatar. The mystery card, the earth bender who was known as Toph. To his surprise, the girl seemed aware of him to the point she brushed against his own consciousness similar to Azula and Ty lee. However, despite this discovery, Naruto didn't shy away from it. The girl seemed curious but simply went on with her business, not seeming to care about him.

Naruto found it amusing as well as refreshing. This girl sure was a mystery, in fact he now knew he needed to meet her as she had piqued his curiosity with this stunt of hers. The blond could sense the similar feeling of underlying darkness within her as he did with Katara, however, she seemed to be aware of hers and even embraced hers, or accepted it. Either way, she was already a couple steps higher than Azula was when he first came across her. How interesting.

Naruto then learned that the girl was going to meet with her mother who she seemed to have a bit of issues with. Though when concerning this plan, he sensed mischief, as well as foul intent. Naruto hummed to himself in thought, as he weighed his choices of meeting this Toph and see what she was about. Deciding to think about it later, Naruto proceeded to think of how he was going to leave this planet. He needed to find the ship that crashed here with him, Azula told him east and as far as he was concerned he currently was east. Tapping into the unlimited reserves of the force, he spread his influence further, searching for the familiar feeling of the space ship, hoping he would be able to find it.

It took minutes, nearly an hour before he finally came across. He couldn't help but smirk in joy as he used the force to inspect it, it was currently far out east into the rocky mountains. As he inspected it, he was glad to see that the it was operational, it just needed a few modifications and some light fixing, but other than that it was still working pretty well, and would no doubt get him off this rock.

So, once he was done with this, he would retrieve the ship and work on it till it was fully and completely functional. And while he did that he would continue to help Azula establish her rule and his own dominance over this world. Yes, everything was going along great! He just needed to be patient a little while longer before the next move could be made. For now he was proud for how far he had came, but now was not the time to celebrate. He still had a girl to enslave, an avatar to slay, a princess to help dominate and a ship to recover. Proud, but not celebrate.

Naruto hummed to himself on what he should do next. Azula didn't seem to need him at the moment as she still needed business to handle. Perhaps he should send a clone to deal with Toph and stay here just in case Azula needed him, or the other way around. What to do...

...what to do?

"You may think you're the greatest earth bender in the world...but even you can't bend metal!"

Xin fu sat beside Yu, and was about to carry on with the carriage, however he noticed something rather strange. There was a blond man standing a few yards in front of them, directly in their path. Raising a brow, Xin fu inwardly questioned whether the man was going to move or not. After a few moments, he got annoyed and spoke, "Hey buddy! Get the hell out of the way will ya?"

Naruto gave a small amused chuckle as he began walking forward, taking his time. "You two have someone I need to speak with. Release her and I'll consider letting you leave relatively unharmed," Naruto offered but the two men only gazed at him as if he was insane.

"Look ya yellow haired monkey," Xin fu scowled at Naruto who raised a brow at the insult. "You obviously don't know who we are, but I'm going to do you a favor and tell you. My name is Xin fu! One of the greatest earth benders to ever walk this earth! And this is Yu, a earth bending Master!" Xin fu smirked. "So with that said you better move along!"

Naruto gazed at him before he sighed. No more words were spoken as Naruto suddenly delivered a spin kick. Yu gave a loud scream of horror as a flying disk of earth suddenly zipped through the hair and severed Xin fu's head. This caused blood to splatter all over Yu who couldn't help but fall out of the chariot. Naruto continued to walk on, not at all affected by the gruesome death he brought upon his victim.

"You, whatever you're name is," Naruto spoke up as he glanced to the completely stunned Yu. "I'm going to live because you didn't speak unlike your arrogant friend. So, what I want you to do is return to whoever hired you, and tell them to back off or they will be next," Naruto ordered as he waved his hand slightly. A blank look came upon Yu's face and he nodded his head in understanding. "Good, take that ostrich horse and scat," he told the man. Yu nodded again as he stood and unlatched the animal before hopping on it and taking off. This left Naruto and the metal box that Toph was no doubt in. As he walked towards it, he could hear pounding in it from inside.

Raising his eye brow he could tell that Toph was trying to break down the metal, or even bend it. And from what he was seeing, she was doing a rather good damn job at it. However, he didn't have several hours to see if she would get it, he was rather short on time. So with a wave of two fingers, he literally tore the door off of the box, flinging it to the side. "W-what the?" Toph muttered, actually surprised. "Who goes there?!"

"Easy Earth bender, I mean you no harm, I just want to talk," Naruto told her as he took a step back. Toph gave him a curious expression before she huffed and hopped out of the cage, dusting herself off. As she stood before him, Naruto had to admit the girl was quite pretty, beautiful even. It was something about her that made her beauty different from Katara yet similar to Mai. She looked to be about 15, maybe 16; and from the look at her he could tell she was pretty fit not to mention a bit busty; now he just needed too look at her from behind to see if she had a great ass to go with it.

Toph raised a brow then narrowed her eyes at him, with a curious yet annoyed expression as she 'gazed' at him. "I know you! You're that guy that Azula get away that one time!" Toph pointed out, causing Naruto to become amused. "Not to mention that aura I've felt earlier!"

Now this impressed him, "So you were aware of my force presence," Naruto assumed. Toph looked confused but nodded her head, which Naruto accepted as a plausible answer. Considering this planet knew nothing of the force, but she knew what he was referring to. "How interesting. Well Toph Beifong, as I said, I mean you no harm. I just wish to speak with you,"

"Then speak, I got things to do pal," Toph told him with a grunt. Naruto chuckled but nodded. And with a shift of his foot a decent sized house made out of earth was made around them. Toph blinked as a chair was also made for her as well just as Naruto sat in his. Figuring the guy wouldn't try to fight her, she sat down though was still curious.

"I find you interesting Toph Beifong, to the point I'm actually sitting here talking to you instead of waving you off as a nuisance or plotting a way to properly end your life," Naruto began. "You are...a mystery to me. One I haven't quite figured out yet, which is saying something considering I was able to figure out your friends in less than 15 minutes," Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, just because people think I'm an open book, doesn't mean I am," Toph shrugged, which caused Naruto to smile. "So is there something else to this? I mean you could find me interesting, but still be willing to kill me. But you haven't," Toph brought up which Naruto nodded, even more impressed.

"The aura you give is different from your friends," Naruto brought up as he tilted his head slightly. "They all have an aura of positivity, rainbows and gumdrops," he rolled his eyes and he could see Toph did as well. "But you, you seem to have a better grip on reality than they do. Why is that?"

"You really think I'm going to answer that?" Toph asked with a snort. "I mean yeah you're not trying to kill me, but that doesn't mean your not my enemy," she told him with a light frown. Naruto said nothing at first as he continued to gaze into her eyes before he spoke.

"While your past isn't as tragic as Katara's or as light as Aang's...it's still nothing to shrug off," He muttered, making her raise a brow. "You were born blind, meaning never in your life have you actually been able to see. And because of your disability, you're parents felt sorry for you and coddled you non stop, seeing as helpless," Naruto began, causing Toph to glare.

"They even went as far as making sure the world never knew of your existence which brought you extreme loneliness. But to add to it, your parents even made sure you were well mannered and proper due to their noble status. This only added to the resentment you held towards them," Naruto went on. "You've ran away from home, you've secretly snuck out numerous times and you've created this face to show the world you are tough and are not helpless,"

Toph couldn't help but become angry at Naruto's words, but it wasn't towards him. "You never had friends, never experienced the touch of a lover or the real love from a parent. It's why you jumped at the chance to join the avatar and his friends, not because you cared that the world needed saving, but because the chance to experience things you were not used too was right before you. And you didn't know whether you were going to ever get it again,"

"So you know my life story? That doesn't mean you know me!" Toph snapped. But Naruto wasn't finished, ignoring everything she just said as he continued on.

"But despite the adventures you have had with the Avatar. You still haven't gotten what you desired. You have friends but are they really your friends? Truthfully you feel even more alone than you did before," he noted which caused her to frown. "The boy you like doesn't even see you, but someone else. He doesn't consider your feelings on a matter, only to those who are truly important to him. He doesn't see you as a growing woman who he can be passionate with, only as a little girl who can't see when her feet are blinded," he continued making her flinch. "Despite the fact you are no longer under your parents supervision, you are still alone,"

"Shut up!" Toph snarled at him tears streaming down her face. "Shut up, just..." she then sobbed into her hands, angry that she was breaking down in front of him. Naruto remained silent for a few moments before he stood and made his way over to her. Toph was shocked when she felt herself stand up and a pair of arms embrace her.

"I understand your pain Toph," Naruto whispered, being truthful. "You didn't ask for any of this; but yet the world puts it on you like it's your fault," he snorted as Toph silently cried in his chest. "Everything you desire Toph, I can give it to you," he offered, which caused her to tense. "And yes, I mean everything. I can make you feel like you belong, I can make you feel loved, desired. I can make your boast as the strongest earthbender alive to be reality. But most importantly," he then lifted her chin up so she could 'look' at him.

"I can give you your eye sight," this made her openly gasp, as well as widen her eyes at him. "I can make it all possible, I just require one thing...do you want to hear it?" Toph bit her lip as she debated on it, but slowly she nodded her head. Naruto gave a smirk as he leaned down and whispered into her ear with a husky seductive voice.

"Your loyalty."

And there is the fifth chapter. I apologize it took so long. The chapter was actually pretty much done months ago, I just had to add some things and edit. But now it's all done. So I hope you guys enjoyed it. Naruto is making sure his plans are strong and healthy so when it's time...

He's ready.

Anyway, that's pretty much it. So see ya later!

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fall of Ba Sing Se

"If I sense any disloyatly, and hesitation, any weakness...I will snuff it out."

There was silence from the Dai Li agents that stood before Azula who paced down the line. Once she was satisfied with her speech she waved them off, "Dismissed," she told them. Still in silence, they all filed out of the room, leaving only Azula and her two best friends.

"Impressive speech Hime," the three heard, with Azula turning around with excitement to see the man she was growing to love. Naruto had a small smirk on his face as he walked towards her, "I must say one thing I didn't have to teach you is instilling a good amount of fear," he chuckled.

"I'm surprised you're here," Azula greeted him as he stopped to stand beside Mai. "I assume your business was successful?" She asked with a raised brow. Naruto nodded his head, his smirk still in place before he leaned against the wall crossing his arms. "Good, then perhaps you can help us with this coup,"

"I'll pass," Naruto stated, causing her to blink. "You have it handled Azula, there is no reason for me to interfere in your work. However, there is something I need you to do for me," he requested. All three girls looked interested as he spoke, "The Avatar and the water tribe boy are not within the Earth Kingdom. But the girl is,"

"We know, we just apprehended her a few hours ago," Ty Lee added, earning an interested look. "And turns out Zuko and Iroh are within the city too!" She supplied, causing Naruto's smirk to widen.

"So then you are aware," he assumed with Azula nodding. "Good. I need you to capture Zuko for me and put him in his own cell. You and I are going to try and convert him," Naruto revealed causing Azula's eyes to widen. A certain fire came into her eyes, one of defiance. But before she could speak, Naruto beat her to it, "This is not up for debate Azula," Naruto said with slightly narrowed eyes making her wince.

"But Naruto, wouldn't it just be much easier if Zuko was dead?" Mai wondered. Naruto didn't answer right away as he had a staring battle with Azula. After a few moments he turned to her and spoke.

"Everything would be much easier if certain people were dead, but then there would be no fun," he snorted. He then turned to Azula, "I am not having him being converted for him to take your place Azula, I am having him converted to see if you have the skill to do it,"

"What?"

Seeing that the three girls were confused Naruto spoke, "There are going to be times where your enemy or even a neutral party would be better as your ally then dead. Zuko is one of those cases," Naruto began. "But to be able to succeed in the conversion, you must play on their dark side. And if they have a small amount of darkness, like say Avatar Aang, you need to know how to masterfully play on their darkness and that takes skill as well patience,"

"So, Zuko being converted is basically a lesson for Azula?" Ty lee asked, which Naruto nodded too. "So we really don't need Zuko on our side?"

"No, we don't. Would he be of use to us alive? Yes. But he is not essential," Naruto shook his head. "Do you understand now why, Azula?" he asked with a raised brow. To Ty Lee and Mai's surprise, Azula nodded her head and bowed low out of apology.

"I do, forgive me Naruto-sama for doubting you," Azula pleaded. Naruto didn't say anything as he walked over to Azula and made her look up at him. Grabbing her chin, he caressed her cheek lightly as he stared into her eyes.

"You are forgiven Hime, just make sure not to do it again. Or I will have to punish you, and not in the way you like," he frowned. Azula nodded her head, and gladly welcomed his kiss, returning it as well. After a few moments he pulled away and gave a small smile. "Now, you said you have the water tribe girl in custody?" Azula nodded. "Good, take me to her,"

Azula nodded and was about to do as told, but then she gained a curious expression. "What about Iroh and the Avatar?" she asked. Naruto raised a brow as he gazed into Azula's eyes and was glad he didn't find what he was looking for.

"Leave Iroh be, he will find his way to Zuko. As for the Avatar, I have no doubt that he and the water tribe boy are on their way back to save their friend. The earth bender has already been taking care of," Naruto stated. Azula nodded in understanding as she had a Dai Li agent begin to lead Naruto to Katara. "You will be notified when it is time. Also for the next few hours or so..." he turned and gazed at all three women with his sickly golden amber eyes.

"I wish to not be disturbed."

The Dai Li agent finally stopped in front of a wall, with Naruto behind him. After a moment, the agent stomped his foot and the entire wall lifted, revealing the inside. Naruto nodded his head, walking into the crystal cave. As he walked in the, the door immediately closed. The blond stopped where he was and he didn't have to wait long for Katara to appear as she turned the corner. Her eyes widened upon seeing him, her entire body going tense, while he gave her a small smile. "Evening, Katara,"

"Y-you!" she stumbled, doing her best to walk backwards, perhaps find a way to escape him. But if her mind was working properly, she would have remembered there was no way of her escaping out of the prison unless she was an earth bender, which she was not.

"No need to be afraid Katara, I'm not going to hurt you," Naruto assured with a shrug. "Unless, that's what you're into." Katara didn't find this funny even though he chuckled. "Oh come on, lighten up! Don't you think if I wanted to do something to you, I would have by now?" Katara just stared at him in response and he gave a soft sigh, "I swear," he grumbled.

"Why?" Katara demanded. Naruto raised a brow and she continued on, "Why me? Why would you pick me?! Why do you haunt my dreams? Why do you invade my thoughts? Why?!" Katara yelled out, glaring at him with heavily confused eyes. Naruto said nothing in return as she continued, "Every night, hell every time I close my eyes for too long, there you are. I can never really relax because I'm afraid I would slip away. Your voice, is always whispering in my ear? Your hand always touching and caressing my body! I..."

"It's funny how when the mind, body and heart all want the same thing, they torture their host," Naruto cut her off gently. Katara gazed at him with wide eyes and he walked towards her. As he did so, she took a step back but that was as far as she got, because her body no longer moved, and it wasn't because of Naruto's doing. Katara was now forced to look up at him as he towered over her a bit. She then flinched from his touch as he removed her robe, revealing a bit of cleavage. But he was mainly focused on the symbol he branded on her, his thumb softly rubbed over it and it sent her entire body into shivers, to the point she began to wet her panties.

"I have only went so far with you Katara," He told her honestly. "I've only fed you a total of 4 dreams in the past month or so. Yes, my presence may be around you occasionally, but I have better things to do than just focus on you all the time," he lied slightly with a chuckle. "Everything else...that is you," he smirked making her eyes widened. "Your mind can't help but think of me, it can't help but let you hear my voice, see me in your dreams dominating you," he began. "Your body hungers and aches for my touch, to the point that it can completely remember it from only two times of contact," he went on. "And your heart, it thirsts for my attention, begging for me to give you even a sliver of attention. It cries for you to seek me out. The pain you feel in your heart as of late, is because it yearns for me,"

Katara had tears beginning to trail down her face and he chuckled softly. "The three factors that make up your entire being betray you Katara. They know what it wants, you are just not accepting it. And that's okay," Naruto shrugged as he pulled away his hand. "I've quite enjoyed my time with you Katara. However all good things must come to an end," he sighed. "So, if you wish me to stop, all you have to do is ask,"

Her eyes widened from the words she just heard and processed. But instead of feeling joy and relief like she expected...she expected fear, worry, sadness, despair. Those words affected her in such a negative way, and she didn't even know why, but at the same time she did. Katara opened her mouth to speak, to tell him that she wanted him to stop. But no words came out, not even a sound. Naruto looked amused as he watched Katara continue to try and speak, but said nothing. Simply waiting for an answer; but none ever came. "Well, I can see why this is a shocking moment for you, but I'm just going to assume you wish me to stop. So I will," he shrugged. "Good day, Katara of the water tribe," he nodded, bidding her farewell. He then turned and began to walk to the entrance.

Katara felt fear grip her heart as she watched the man walk away from her. She felt the need to speak, but she didn't want too. She wanted him to assume right, and leave her alone forever; but it was as if her entire being was not going to allow that. Tis a war began within her, a war to control her voice and her mouth.

"No! Stop!"

And she didn't win.

Naruto did as told and stopped in his tracks, turning his head with a curious expression. "P-please I...I don't wish for you to s-stop!" Katara told him. Naruto turned around and she began walking towards him, albeit slowly. "I...want, I want to s-serve you N-naruto-sama!" she pleaded, steady walking towards him. Naruto watched with interest as her eyes began to cloud over and a look of lust became the dominate expression. "P-please let Katara serve you master!"

The blond stood his ground even as Katara finally made it over to him, resting her hands on his chest. "Katara will be a good slave for Naruto-sama! Please use me! Use me as much as you like Naruto-sama!" the girl begged. Naruto chuckled as he leaned down, cupping her chin.

"Do you vow to serve me and only me till death?"

"I do!"

"Do you vow to release everything you hold near and dear, to focus on brining me, your master happiness? Whether be as his soldier or as his bitch?"

"I do Master!"

"Who do you belong too?"

"Naruto-sama!"

"Who do you belong to slave?!"

"YOU NARUTO-SAMA!"

"Ya damn right," Naruto grinned darkly. When Naruto greedily kissed Katara, she basically had an orgasm right there. It also didn't help, that her master had grabbed her ass as well, roughly groping it while he also grinded a bit into her.

Naruto gave a chuckle as he then created a chair and sat down in it. Spreading his legs open, he then had Katara get on her knees. And it was almost instinctively she knew what to do; maybe it was because she had serviced him this way so many times in her dreams that it was natural she knew how to do it.

Katara managed to pull off his pants and fished out his semi-erect cock. The girl began to kiss it and lick it tenderly, until it was completely standing tall. The big long piece of meat made her drool, and she swallowed him in one smooth stroke. Naruto gave a light groan as Katara popped her head up and down, sucking like she was the most powerful vacuum in existence. He enjoyed how she worked her tongue and her hands were constantly moving up and down his shaft.

Releasing him with a wet pop, Katara took hold of his cock, using it to beat against her face. She even nuzzled against it, caressing her cheeks with it. Soon enough she returned to sucking him off once again. Naruto didn't even have to grab Katara's head to force his entire length inside of her mouth and down her throat to hit the back of it. Katara moaned around his dick happily, the vibrations of her moans stirring him even more.

Suddenly a certain feeling surged through Naruto and he stood up. Katara was caught by surprise as her master grabbed her hair and began to ram his long cock inside of her opened wide mouth. The blond bucked his hips skillfully yet violently, face fucking Katara without much care. After several moments of that, he released her, allowing her to breathe. The blond then rolled his neck and knelt down. With a wave of his hand, Katara's robe was flung away. And with a simple wave of his finger, her bindings were cut, revealing her full perky yet steady growing breasts. His eyes roamed over her dark erect nipples, before he waved his hand again and the rest of her clothes were taken off her body and flung away. He even noted how soaked her panties were, and how she was still leaking; her lower lips slowly opening and closing, anticipating and eagerly waiting for his cock.

Katara drooled with hearts in her eyes as her master took off his own shirt, revealing his godly naked glory to her. With a dark lustful look in his eyes, Naruto walked over to her and picked her up. Katara blinked, but wrapped her legs around his waist, her body tight against him. With a smirk he directed his cock to her entrance, "This might hurt," he warned. However despite the warning, Katara only felt unimaginable pleasure as he used his hold on her butt, bringing her down while thrusting his hip forward. Katara gave a scream as her virgin pussy had been stretched to the limit. Her tongue sticking out, her face set in a pure bliss expression.

Naruto gave a amused growl as he began fucking her up and down his cock, using gravity to his advantage for stronger pounding. Looking down at her bouncing tits he took one nipple in his mouth, sucking it strongly. Katara became a whimpering drooling mess, her arms wrapped around Naruto to support herself. The blonde's cock began splitting her in half as the rough pounding only increased. Releasing her nipple he roughly and sloppily kissed her, ravishing her mouth as he fucked her with zero care. He was actually giving into his lust more so than he did with Azula or even Ty Lee, as he didn't care if he broke this bitch. He just need to make sure all self control was not lost so he did not kill her, he just got his toy after all.

Naruto then got bored of the position and pulled out, making Katara moan out of disappointment. But Naruto was not through with her, as he had pushed his hands at the underside of her knees and brought her body up. Katara immediately had her third orgasm as he rammed into her pussy. It took minutes for a wave of pleasure to wash over his body, causing him to release a powerful orgasm inside of her. Due to basic animal instinct, and her entire being claiming this man as her mate and master, her walls tightened around his large cock to milk all the cum that was being stored inside of her. The thickness in her womb and walls was one she was going to greatly enjoy.

Still feeling another round within him, Naruto laid her on the ground and hovered over her. Seeing she was still somewhat conscious, he kissed her once again, his tongue dominating hers. Katara gave a muffled moan which turned Naruto even more as he became a more rough and pressed her further into the ground. Spreading her legs apart once again, he gripped her hips and plunged himself inside her again, earning a yelp.

He gave a small sigh of relief as her tight and hot walls strained against his girth. Katara's moans were music to his ears, and due to increasing his pace along with strength, those moans became screams. Screams that echoed throughout the entire prison. Katara wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as he thrust in and out her with incredible speed. Her ass rippled while her breasts shook with each forceful thrust.

The girl couldn't keep her moans inside as Naruto worked her over with his masterful skills. He grabbed her shaking breasts and began to massage them while occasionally pinching her nipples as he continued to fuck into her. Katara let oanother scream of pleasure from being thoroughly done in by the man she now saw as her master, who was giving her the most pleasure she had ever felt. Releasing her breasts he let go of her breasts and lifted her legs up, making them shoo straight up, her feet pointing towards the ceiling. With the friction becoming stronger, Katara's cries of bliss were louder and faster, his cock constantly kissing the entrance of her womb repeatedly.

Katara tried to tell him she was cumming once again, but it only sounded like jumbled gurgles. Her fourth orgasm came around, this time causing her eyes to roll back to the back of her head when Naruto slammed against her G-spot. Her mouth stayed open as Naruto kept thrusting in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm; and the fact her walls tightened further around him made keep his movements going.

With a wet pop, Naruto pulled out. Then suddenly he pushed back in and gave a beastly roar as he released himself inside her again, shooting straight into her awaiting eager womb. Katara's entire body shuddered in response and after a few moments he pulled out, giving a sigh of relief. Of course he could go another several rounds, but he felt she had enough for her first day, plus he was satisfied.

Standing up, he found his clothes and slipped them back on before using the force to gather Katara's clothes and place them beside her. Hopefully she would wake up in a few minutes and be smart enough to put them back on. As he was about to leave he heard her give a whisper, "T-thank you, Naruto-s-sama," this caused the blond to gaze at her for a few moments before he turned and walked off...

Though he had a pleased smirk on his lips.

"Now comes the part where I double cross you. Dai Li, arrest the fire nation princess!"

There was silence, along with no movement. This amused Azula who stood before them, and confused Long Fang. He then turned towards them, "I said arrest her!" he pointed but no one moved. "What is wrong with you?!"

"They don't listen to you," he heard a male voice say. Azula and Long Fang's attention went over to Naruto who had entered the hall, walking towards them. "They listen to me," Naruto sneered causing the man to glare at Naruto, wondering who he was. "You learned the game very well, Fang. But as much as you thought you were playing, you were never even a player,"

"And just who, are you?!" Long Fang demanded with a snarl as he Dai Li moved to the side, allowing Naruto through. The blond raised a brow, and he only gave a smirk as Long Fang was suddenly forced down to one knee, bowing his head to Naruto.

"My name is not important to you, just know that I am not only your King...but your executioner as well," the blond snorted. Long Fang's eyes widened in shock, as Naruto spoke. "He wants to be a king so bad? Well bury him 6ft under, a foot from the palace steps. And make sure he has no way to earth bend,"

"W-what?! You can't do this! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Long Fang screamed as the Dai Li all made an effort to contain him and dragged him away. Naruto didn't even glance back as he walked towards Azula, the two of them now alone.

"You didn't have to do that? I had it handled," Azula told him, but Naruto shrugged in response as he pulled her closer to his body. She blushed lightly as he then moved in to kiss her which she responded too greedily and hungrily. A large part of her wanted him to fuck her on the throne, but she knew business had to be handled first.

A few minutes later, Naruto pulled away with a satisfied smile as he gazed at her. "I take it the Avatar's friends showed up?" she nodded her head. "Which ones?"

"The blind earth bender and the water tribe boy," she told him. This caused him to hum before he chuckled nodding his head. "Long Fang is taken care of, the Earth King is in custody, and the Avatar's friends are captured. What now?" Naruto gave a smirk as he grabbed her hand and began walking out the throne room. Her eyes twinkled to what he said next, and it kind of made her panties wet a bit.

"Now, we kill the Avatar."

BOOM!

When Aang and Iroh blew through the wall, they expected to perhaps see Zuko and Katara. However they only saw Zuko, who Iroh was glad to see, rushing to his nephew. "Uncle!" Zuko greeted before he caught sight of the Avatar and he glared at the bald boy who glared back. "What are you doing with the Avatar?!"

"Saving you that's what," Aang returned with a roll of his eyes, causing Zuko to growl and take a step towards him. However Iroh kept him back, "Do you know where Katara is or not?"

"No, I don't," Zuko said tersely. Aang groaned before he looked to Iroh who suggested he go help his friends, saying they would catch up. Bowing to Iroh, Aang took off; leaving the Uncle and Nephew. "Why uncle?"

"You're not the man you used to be," Iroh spoke up. "You are stronger, wiser and more free than you ever been." Iroh listed with a proud smile. "But now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny, it's time for you to choose, good," Iroh advised before the ground gave a powerful shake. Zuko and Iroh were caught off guard as suddenly a line of crystals were shot towards Iroh, trapping him inside.

Zuko then watched as Azula and the whiskered blond man entered the cave, causing him to glare. "I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko...Prince Zuko, you are a lot of things. But a traitor is not it," Azula stated, with Zuko glaring at her. "Are you?"

"Release him immediately!"

"It's not too late Prince Zuko," Naruto spoke up, earning his attention. Azula glanced to Naruto, paying close to her master as he went to work. "You can still redeem yourself, hell, you can even still get your honor and revenge; which would be much sweeter than capturing the Avatar,"

Zuko gazed at Naruto curiously and in wonder while Iroh spoke, "The redepmtion they offer is not for you!" Iroh told his nephew, glaring at the two. Naruto said nothing as Azula decided to take a go.

"Why don't you let him decide Uncle?!" Azula snapped at the old man. She then sighed and turned to her older brother with a sincere look in her eyes. "I need you Zuko, I've plotted every move for this day. This glorious day of Fire Nation history, and the only way we will win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back,"

"Then you could have much more," Naruto threw in. "I know you feel it, the sense that you could be something more. Something more than just a fire nation prince, something more than a potential Fire lord, something more than a banished son," Naruto listed with Zuko narrowing his eyes. "It's faded, but it's not gone. The anger you feel, the hate inside your heart that is geared towards one person that has brought you nothing but misery since you can remember..."

Zuko gazed at Naruto with Iroh and Azula also curious. "It's not Azula, Iroh, or even the Avatar," Naruto said as he shook his head. "Your father," this caused the family to have their eyes widen. "Think about Zuko, it was your father who banished you after you spoke up for what you believed would help the very nation he was leading," Naruto reminded. "Resulting in that scar," he pointed.

"Your father is also the one who pushed Azula way more, and showed her his 'love', neglecting his son. But most importantly, wasn't it your father the one who was going to kill you because of his own insolence? And because of that, your mother fled?" He brought up. Zuko had a shocked look on his face as he looked at the ground. "It has always been your father who brought you your unhappiness. He is the reason why we are even having this conversation,"

Iroh was silent, as he couldn't help but agree with everything Naruto said. Even if he didn't want to admit it, but he was right. His brother was a complete asshole, always has been. "And you Azula," Naruto turned to her, surprising the girl. "Your father is just as much of an asshole to you as he is to Zuko. Don't you get that he is the reason why you two have always been at each others throats?"

Azula was silent as he continued, "Your father praises you and ignores Zuko. Because of that your mother connects with Zuko more, which makes you feel neglected and to hate Zuko. While Zuko is jealous of you because you have your father's attention. The root problem to all of this, is Ozai," Naruto explained. "But not to mention Hime, he has mentally tortured you for years, doing what he can to make you into his own image. But you are not Ozai!" he snapped, his eyes flashing. "You are Azula! And you! You are Zuko! You two are siblings! You obviously see how tense Iroh and Ozai's relationship is, do you want that to be you?"

Both Zuko and Azula gazed at each other with somber eyes as Naruto continued, "Why the both of you fight and struggle to gain your father's praise, for his fucked up love is confusing to me and I've lived for over a thousand years," Naruto scoffed. "Ozai is a parasite, your parasite," he pointed to the two. Naruto then focused on Zuko. "Zuko, you can be more; and I know you wish to be more. You wonder if you can, and I'm telling you, yes, you can." Naruto smiled as he stepped forward. "I can not tell you what your destiny is, no one can tell you what your destiny is, only you because you forge your own path," Naruto told him, before extending his hand to the young man.

"Join me Zuko, join us. And with my help, you and your sister can build the close sibling bond your father destroyed the moment Azula was a thought. With my help, you can be more than just the banished son wishing for daddy to love him," Naruto scoffed. "With my help you can make your print on more than just this planet, but amongst the stars." Zuko gazed at Naruto's hand as the blond said one last thing, "I can help you regain your honor, redemption, and claim your revenge. The choice is yours youngling,"

With his piece said, Naruto walked off and headed down the tunnel where Aang ran down. Azula looked towards her brother and walked towards him, she set her hand on his shoulder before following after Naruto. Iroh had frown on his face as Azula left and he looked towards Zuko who was silent...

Steady thinking about everything Naruto just said.

"Katara!"

"Aang?"

"Katara!" Aang grinned as he found his love. Katara was sitting against a crystal, looking a bit worn, her hair was even down. "Katara what's wrong?" he wondered as he made his way over to her. The girl blinked as she gave a tired smile to her friend, telling him she was just tired. Though he was curious, he didn't have a chance to call her on it as the wall had busted open. "Toph!"

"Sup Twinkle toes," Toph greeted the Avatar as she and the others made their way into the cave. "What's up with Sugar Queen?" Toph wondered as they made their way over. Aang gave a shrug of his shoulders as he helped her stand up.

"Good, you're all here," they group heard and saw Naruto along with Azula appear from the entrance of the tunnel. "Saves me the trouble of hunting you down," he smirked. Aang narrowed his eyes at Naruto before glancing to where Toph just came from, and his eyes widened to see the entire perimeter was guarded off by Dai Li. "Any chance of you escaping is zero, Avatar. So tell me, will you man up and fight, or just take your execution? The choice is yours," he shrugged.

"Why are you doing this?!" Aang wondered. "Why would you side with Azula? Wouldn't you prefer peace for everybody? That can never happen if you stop me!" Aang stated, and this earned an actual laugh from Naruto.

"Please? Do you actually think I care about this primitive planet?" Naruto scoffed. "Your goals and mine are not even within the same system Avatar," the blond snorted. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me," Naruto spoke in a matter of fact tone, confusing them all. "Sith Code, now do I necessarily like them? No, but I like their code, it makes more sense," he shrugged.

"I like it as well," Azula muttered. "Would I need to follow this?" she asked her master who gave a shrug.

"You don't have too, the choice is yours," he told her and she nodded. "Anyway, from the stance you have taken Avatar, it seems you are willing to fight. Good, Azula needs a good challenge," Naruto smirked with Azula gaining her own smirk. "But before we fight, Toph?" Naruto called.

Aang and Sokka looked towards the blind girl, who took a deep breath before she walked over to Naruto, who had a small smile on his face. Aang and Sokka were both immensely confused as Toph made her way over to Naruto and a curious Azula. "Toph?! What are you doing?!" Sokka demanded. "You're not seriously about to join them are you?!" he demanded.

Toph said nothing but she stopped in the middle of the ones who thought were her friends, and Naruto. "Toph, why?" Aang asked quietly. Toph frowned deeply before giving another sigh.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her fist balling up. Naruto gave a small frown and a raise brow as he felt the force suddenly shift around her. Toph 'looked' up at Naruto and spoke, "As much as I would love to accept your offer Naruto, I can't. Those goofballs are my friends, my true friends and though we are different we click very well. I can't betray them, and I won't betray them. So I'm going to have to refuse your deal!"

With that said, Toph quickly returned back to her spot beside her friends who were more than relieved to have her back. Naruto on the other hand had a thoughtful frown, while Azula felt her master had been disrespected. But before she could speak on it by snapping at Toph, he spoke instead.

"While I can't say I'm not a bit disappointed, I understand your views. They are noble and I can respect them. And at one point in time I can even say I agreed and followed them; however times have changed and those views have as well. So I hope you know that by refusing my offer, you will die with your friends," Naruto informed. Toph only frowned but gave a nod, getting into a fighting position. "Very well then, Katara, come,"

"Yes Naruto-sama," Katara nodded as she removed herself from Aang's supporting hold. Now this completely shocked Team Avatar as Katara began to walk towards Naruto and an amused Azula.

"K-katara!" Both Sokka and Aang called. "What the fuck are you doing?!" the two repeated. Katara however didn't answer them as she still walked towards her master, still confused and angry, Aang jumped and landed right in front of Katara.

"Katara stop! What are you doing?!" he demanded. But Katara only gazed at him with a somewhat blank look in her eyes. "You're headed over to the enemy! Which so happens to be Azula and that Naruto guy! C'mon Katara! Snap out of it! Please! Sokka help me!"

"Please step aside Aang," Katara ordered in a quiet tone. But Aang refused just as Sokka grabbed her arm and began to drag her back, a determined look on his face. "Let go of me Sokka,"

"No Katara! You're obviously not in the right state of mind," Sokka told his sister. "So we are going back over there on our side, I'm going to put you on Appa and..."

"I said let go!" Katara snapped as she snatched her hand away from him. Both Sokka and Aang were stunned by this as Katara huffed and began walking towards Naruto once more. A smile came upon her face as she was about to reach him, but she was suddenly stopped due to the earth holding her feet. "Toph, let me go!"

"Sokka is right Sugar Queen! You're obviously out of your damn mind! I mean c'mon! I would have expected me to betray the group sooner than you!" Toph argued. "Blondie over there somehow made you sick in the head, and it's up to us as your friends to be your medicine!"

"Naruto-sama help me!" Katara pleaded for her master to help her get out of this mess she was in. Naruto said nothing as he gazed at Katara then towards her friends before he spoke.

"It's not my place to save you Katara. Prove to me just how much I mean to you," he ordered. Katara's eyes widened as she gazed at her master who simply raised a brow in response. Suddenly her face hardened and with a growl she waved her hand and the water from the nearby stream slammed into Toph. Aang and Sokka were now shocked as Katara then used the water to hit Aang, throwing him in the stream.

With that over with, Katara gave a huff before she continued over to her impressed master. But just as she was only a few feet away from him, her hand was grabbed and squeezed. Turning she saw it was Sokka, gazing at her with tearful eyes and a very hurt expression. "Let go," she warned quietly.

"Please Katara, don't do this," he begged quietly. A part of Katara's heart ached at seeing her brother having such an expression. She could hear in his voice how hurt he was, as well in his eyes; hoping for her to return. But that was a very small part, so small that the lust and adoration she felt for her master simply pinched it and the ache was gone.

"I said LET GO!" Katara barked as she raised her other hand and slapped Sokka as hard as she could. Her brother let go of her and Katara scowled before running over to her master so there wouldn't be any more hold ups. "Naruto-sama!" Katara greeted with a cheer as she hugged him. Azula gazed at the girl then towards Naruto who had an amused smirk. "Forgive me for being late Naruto-sama!"

"You are forgiven," Naruto informed causing her to grin. Her grin turned into one of bliss as Naruto then leaned down and gave her a deep kiss while his hand groped her ass. Just as Aang pulled himself out of the water he saw Katara greedily kiss Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck.

And this enraged him completely.

"LET HER GO!" Aang screamed as his eyes began glowing and he sent a large condensed wave of water at Naruto. Naruto never broke away from his lustful kiss with Katara, as Azula handled Aang.

The fire bending prodigy stomped the ground, causing a blaze of fire to take place, blocking the water making it cancel out. Steam of course was formed and Azula used it to her advantage, using the force to propel herself into the air while she fired large balls of fire at Aang. The Avatar however used a wave of water to block the fireballs while she landed on a pillar of earth.

Toph however stepped in as she forced the pillar to collapse, making Azula scowl and having the force ease her way to the ground, standing between the two benders. She had a stare off with the two, pointing her fingers at them as the both had angry expressions. But before either of them could move to end Azula, a fire ball shot down at the three, placing the attention on Zuko.

Aang and Azula gazed at Zuko who glared at them both. Naruto even had a curious expression and couldn't help but smirk as Zuko fired a blast at Aang who scowled and deflected the blast with a wave of air. Azula then switched and focused on Toph firing a blast of fire at her. Toph then blocked it with a wall of earth before she pushed towards Azula, who flipped over it and lunged at Toph.

Zuko repeatedly fired blasts at Aang who deflected them with blasts of air before he released a body of air at Zuko. Zuko gave a grumble as he prepared to be hit, but he was surprised when it was dispelled, by a swift kick from Naruto. "You don't mind if I get in on this do you?" Naruto smirked. Zuko shook his head and the two focused on Aang who glared even harder.

Naruto lunged at Aang and delivered a blast of fire which was avoided, with the Avatar sending out a wind blast. Naruto ducked it just as Zuko came up to the side and fired a wave of fire at Aang. Aang blocked it with a wall of earth, but Naruto smirked as he took Aang's wall of earth, taking a big chunk of it and turned it into a spike. Aang's eyes widened as the spike was zooming towards him, with only a few seconds to block it. However, Toph disrupted the attack by bringing the spike crashing to the ground. "Keep on your toes twinkle toes!" Toph stated just as Azula came at her with a flaming whip.

Aang jumped up and released a wind punch to send Azula flying, but instead she moved herself out of the way using the force. Naruto and Zuko however both sent a wave of attacks at Aang, fire and water. Confused as to what he was supposed to do, Aang simply used the crystals to block the attack. And just as he was about to leave, he was completely caught off guard when Naruto crashed down from above with an axe kick, completely shattering the crystal and making Aang go flying.

"Aang!" Sokka called as he had finally got out of his shock. Pulling out his club, Sokka ran at Naruto who seemed to be distracted, however he gave a yelp of surprise when Zuko fired a ball of fire at him. Naruto glanced to see Azula was managing to hold her own against Toph, but he could see she was getting rather bored. So just as Toph shifted her foot to fire another wall of earth, Naruto tossed his hand and Toph was sent flying, crashing into bush of crystals. Azula glanced to Naruto before she focused on Aang who ran towards her, bringing water to crash down on her. Azula glared before cocking back her arm and throwing her hand forward.

Aang was shocked as the water suddenly was pushed away from Azula, hitting the ceiling. Could Azula water bend? Seeing that he was distracted, Naruto used it to his advantage as he delivered a kick to Aang who was sent skidding across the ground. Aang flipped backwards then upright just in time as Zuko had fired a wave of fire at him. He was going to bring up earth walls, but Toph did it for him from her position.

Zuko then cut off his attack as Aang jumped over the walls and attacked him with a large whip of water. Naruto however cut off the whip of water, and pushed himself off the ground flying in and hitting Aang with an enhanced force punch to his stomach, sending him crashing to the ground. Azula smirked before she ducked under Sokka's swing and with a scowl she used a force push, sending him slamming into a wall. Her chuckle was cut short as Iroh appeared, firing several fireballs at her; she deflected most of them or even dodged them while firing off her own. "Seems you came to play as well, eh Uncle?" Azula sneered as she was now stood beside Naruto.

Iroh didn't respond but he did notice that Toph and Aang seemed to be both a little worse for wear, but Toph was still hanging on. Aang was trying to get back up but the pain in his body was too much. Naruto hummed to himself as he suddenly had an idea of brilliance that could help him in the future concerning this avatar business. "I'm going to have to apologize Azula," Naruto told her and she looked at him. "I have business with the Avatar that needs to be dealt with, but once I'm finished you can slay him if you wish,"

Azula simply gazed at him before shrugging her shoulders, "It doesn't matter. All I care about is that the Avatar is captured or dead by the end of the day," she told him. Naruto nodded his head in understanding, even rolling his neck. "You look like you're preparing for something,"

"I am," Naruto nodded with a small smirk, "Though this has been amusing I've grown tired of this game. Make sure you Zuko pay close attention," he told her before he turned his head to Toph. "As I said Toph, I understand your views, but times have changed," Naruto frowned lightly.

"Ugh!" Toph heard and looked towards the Earth King to see that an earth spear had shot from the ground and stabbed right through the heart. The man's eyes were wide as he grabbed the earth and began to die on the spike. Toph was shocked and removed the spike but that was just enough of a distraction for Naruto shift his foot, and bring down his hands.

Toph was completely shocked when the ground underneath her suddenly turned into sand, rendering her 'sight' useless. But not to mention, she was sinking! "AH! AANG!" Toph screamed for help. Aang looked up to see that Toph was sinking, and her earth bending wasn't working.

"I'm coming Toph!" Aang stated as he dashed his way over to her, hoping that Iroh was keeping the others distracted. And the old man was, having a battle with both Zuko and Azula, holding them both off. Naruto on the other hand was completely free, and just as Aang was about to reach Toph he was stopped mid run, then thrown against a wall. The blond gave an amused chuckle before he turned to Iroh who was still fighting off Azula and Zuko.

Figuring it was really too soon kill Iroh just yet, Naruto decided to just incapacitate him. So as he deflected the fire from his niece and nephew he suddenly keeled over from Naruto punching him in the gut. Naruto then looked towards the siblings and spoke, "Right now I'm going to show you how to break someones will and incapacitate them," Naruto told them.

Azula paid quick attention while Zuko was a bit hesitant yet curious. "Observe," Naruto smirked as he pointed two fingers at Iroh who was starting to get back up. And before Zuko and Azula's very eyes, white lightning shot out from Naruto's finger tips and made contact with Iroh. The man gave a loud scream of pain as the lightning danced within and outside of his body. Naruto had a small cruel smirk on his face as he tortured Iroh and after several moments, he cut off the lightning, leaving a smoking unconscious Iroh.

He then turned around and spoke, "That is called Force Lightning, a technique you will learn once you show strong alignment with the dark side of the force," Naruto informed. "Have the Dai Li restrain him, though he won't be waking up for a little bit," he then looked towards Sokka, "Him too," he muttered. Azula nodded as she snapped for the Dai Li to follow her master's orders.

Naruto then looked back at Toph to see she had completely sunk in the quick sand. He gave a small sigh before shaking his head and looking towards Aang who finally pulled himself from his crater. He looked around to see that the entire area was still surrounded by Dai Li agents, and that Toph was gone, Sokka was barely consciousness as he was getting restrained. Iroh was completely out as he was being restrained as well. He then looked to see that the Earth King was dead, along with Bosco, Momo and Appa.

Tears began to stream from his eyes and rage to build in his heart, then he looked towards Katara to see she was standing not too far from Naruto with a dreamy look in her eyes as she gazed at the blond. Aang then turned to look at Zuko and Azula; one was impassive the other had a victorious smirk on her face. His eyes then met with Naruto's and his face contorted into one of rage.

"This is all your fault!" Aang snarled, earning a raised brow from Naruto. Aang said nothing more as he stomped his foot, earth bending a crystal shelter tent. Zuko and Azula were about to make a move but Naruto held them back, shaking his head. Aang closed his eyes, allowing the tears to fall as he started meditating.

Inside Aang's mind, a giant version of himself in the avatar state. The shelter started glowing, alerting everyone outside that Aang was entering the Avarat state. Opening his glowing eyes, he started levitating above the crowd. Azula feels the need to take the shot, but she never does as Naruto steps forward. And to her and everyone's utter surprise, the blond simply raised his hand and swung it down.

Without much effort, Aang was suddenly brought crashing to the ground. Naruto then shifts his foot and as Aang tries to get up he is suddenly bounded to the ground. His hands and feet trapped within the earth, and a brace around his neck. No matter how hard Aang tried to move, he simply couldn't, nor could he really bend. Naruto then walked towards Aang and gazes at him with a look of interest.

"Fire, air, water, earth," Naruto listed, gazing at Aang. "That is the cycle of the Avatar. And from what I gathered, the reason behind the Avatar is a spirit. A spirit that happens to have a very strong connection with the force," Naruto smirked. "How useful it would be to have my own Avatar? Very," Naruto sneered as he pressed his hand on Aang's head.

Closing his eyes, Naruto focused. Opening them, his sickly yellow became different, something much more unique; much more divine. His eyes, became the Rinnegan. And from the Rinnegan, both Zuko and Azula could feel an air of seriousness surround Naruto to the point it was almost suffocating. With his eyes the blond searched, and searched until he found what he was looking for; the small smile on his lips being proof. Naruto then concentrated a bit more, and as he spiritually reached further and further, Aang's face began to contort in pain. Gripping what he found, Naruto opened up his other hand and drawing the water from the air, and the use of his fire along with Yin-Yang chakra he was able to create a small pyramid.

Naruto then began to pull his arm back and Aang began to yell out in pain, his eyes widening as far as they could as well as his mouth. Everyone watched in fascination as Naruto was at work. The glowing that Aang possessed began to dim and shut off repeatedly, but it was permanently turned off when Naruto pulled out a white bluish aura. Ignoring Aang who looked completely drained and in pain, Naruto placed the aura into the open prism, stuffing it in there. After a moment or so the prism closed glowing completely. Naruto however encased the prism in black rock before he put it away somewhere safe.

The blond then looked back towards Aang and spoke, "Maybe if you hadn't run away for 100 years, this would have never happened. Or maybe, luck was just not in your favor, Aang, the Last Air bender," Naruto scoffed and he walked towards Zuko and Azula. As he was about to pass them he stopped, "I'm finished. You can do whatever you like with him. I am going to take a short nap in the palace," he informed and he began walking off. But before he left completely with Katara at his side he said one last thing,

"Oh and clean this mess up."

And that finishes that chapter, the longest chapter in the story. Next chapter is basically going to be a wrap up for planet Avatar and then I will move on to the next planet.

So! Naruto has not only disposed of Team Avatar, but he De-Avatar'd Aang! You guys are probably can guess what he's going to do with that huh? HAHAHA! So, instead of Toph joining him, Zuko did instead? Bet you guys didn't see that one coming much huh? Well my reasoning behind that is, not everything can go his way.

And again, Toph was a mystery card for him. And while he did like her, he didn't like her that much. Similar to how Toph liked Naruto was able to understand her, but her will to protect and fight for her friends was stronger. Shit just happens ya know?

I kind of wonder what he is going to do with Sokka and Iroh. Plus he killed Appa and Momo! AND BOSCO! WHY?! WHY?! MUST I BE SO CRUEL! Hahaha! Damn...ah well!

What else can I say? Hmm nothing really much. So anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I'll catch ya on the next update!

Later.

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Seizing Power

"So...what do we do now?"

Mai looked to Ty lee as she sat by a silent brooding Zuko. Azula was at the head of the table, deep in her meditation ignoring all around her. Mai gave a sigh with a shrug, "I don't know honestly. The Avatar is dead, the Earth King is dead, Ba Sing se is the Fire nations...I mean, I don't know."

"Correction, Ba Sing Se, belongs to Azula," they all heard and looked to the opening door to see a smirking Naruto walking in, Katara trailing behind him. Ty Lee and Mai couldn't help but admire Naruto's powerful aura, even Azula and Zuko couldn't help but acknowledge his presence by looking towards him. However what made Azula have a bit of jealousy was the fact of the water tribe girl following behind her lover.

Gone was the rather modest robes of the water tribe, instead Katara was in a rather decorative bikini, that left zero to the imagination but at the same enticed those who gazed upon her long enough. The top was a bit small with the material barely covering her erect nipples; the bottom was a two piece, she wore some kind of sheer like cape but they could all see the thong she was wearing underneath. On her arms were rather decorative bracelets, and she wore a choker as well. Her hair was in a different style with two bangs framing the side of her face and a ponytail in the back. But lastly, plastered on her face was a submissive yet loving and satisfied expression.

Naruto sat down at the available seat which was directly across from Azula, Katara standing at his side. He rolled his neck as the Dai li closed the doors, once he was done he spoke. "We've had quite an eventful few days hm?" he chuckled with Ty Lee nodding agreement. "Well I believe we should wait a little bit before things somehow go wrong,"

"Wait? What are we waiting for?" Zuko wondered quietly. The blond then looked towards the two siblings and Zuko went forward. "You promised we would take down my father and the fire nation would be ours,"

"I promised no such thing," Naruto corrected which caused Zuko to glare at him, his eyes glowing a bit as he gritted his teeth. The blond returned the glare with a studious gaze, and soon enough Zuko retreated into his seat, looking away. "As I was saying, the reason we are waiting is so Ba sing se can get used to new management. But most importantly it is for you all to realize what you will be getting into,"

"What do you mean?" Mai wondered with a furrowed brow. Naruto was silent for a moment before he leaned forward and bridged his fingers together, and with them all leaning in to pay close attention, he spoke.

"Azula and Zuko crave for the throne, and they should. But the way things are set up with their father, they will never see the throne and the nation under their leadership without them taking it from him," Naruto stated. Both Zuko and Azula gazed at him then to each other as Naruto went on. "However that is only step of the plan to a grand scheme. Despite this planet being primitive it can still be of use to me, and for it to be of use to me it all needs to be in my control in some way,"

This caused Azula to raise a brow while Zuko looked confused. "Once Ozai is dead, the fire nation army will be yours," Naruto reminded which they nodded. "With the Avatar no longer being a beacon of hope, there is really no one to stop you. And with my help, the world is yours. This war will end in several months time,"

"And how will that happen?" Mai wondered a bit dryly. "The war was supposed to end years ago in a few months, but here we are now. I am not doubting you Naruto, I am just curious as to what will be the difference?"

"My presence is the difference," Naruto smirked. "With constant training and education, the fire nation army will be five times better than what they are now. But most importantly, it's the leadership. You see, you all have never lived the life a true soldier, one whose name is insignificant, where their death is irrelevant, just a number added to the toll," Naruto frowned. "Yes you fight for the nation, but I bet if you died there would be some kind of honor given to your name, you will be remembered. You are not a faceless soldier in army of faceless soldiers,"

All of them couldn't help but agree, looking down at the desk as he continued. "A soldier becomes a soldier for three reasons. He loves his country, he has nothing better to do, glory. However despite these different reasons, they all ask the same question when the heat is turned up. Why are they fighting in a war they did not start?" this confused them a bit but he went on.

"Imagine I am a fire nation farmer, I have close to zero expeirence in war. I have a loving wife, and two beautiful children; I am happy, content." He told them. "Now I am living my life normally, then I hear talk about a war starting. Next thing I know, I have fire nation drafters at my door. Though I would rather not leave my family, I love my country so I leave with them and join the army willingly,"

"Years pass, and I have only been granted the chance to see my family maybe twice, three times at most? My wife is feeling lonely, my kids are growing up and feeling abandoned. I'm tired of fighting in a war that doesn't seem to end, for people who don't care about me. But I still push through because I love my country," Naruto shrugged. "However, then there is a battle, a gory deadly battle. The friends I have made die, my commanding officer dies as well, and I myself have a brush with death. But the calvary arrives and I am spared,"

The three continued to listen as Naruto went on, "As I leave my dead comrades on the battlefield I start to wonder why am I fighting in this war? Why is it that my friends had to die? Where is the fire lord? Why hasn't he been heard to charge into battle? Yes I am fighting this war for the love of my country, but he started it? Why is that we are all dying but yet he sits on his throne simply receiving reports, yet is completely safe in his castle, behind his wall of fire, sitting in his throne? Will I die in this war? Will I ever get to make love to my wife? Well I ever be the for my kids? Will ever tell them I love them one more time?"

Looking at them, he focused on Azula, "And with these thoughts, I lose morale. But I am not the only one, but other soldiers as well. They begin to question why the hell are they fighting a battle the fire lord started? Where is the fire lord and why isn't he fighting with us? And with the morale the respect and the love they once had slowly fades away until they die or the war is over," Naruto then wrinkled his nose.

"Leadership plays a big role in times of war and battle, if there is no strong confident leader, who can the soldiers depend on? Who can they look too when they feel the end is near? No one. Yes, there is the commanding officer, but then again he's just a glorified soldier. Who they look too is the true leader, the King, in this case the Fire lord," Naruto said.

"You want a strong army? You got to be an even stronger leader, and I'm not talking skill wise. You have to give your men the reasons to die in battle for you, and that's by showing them you are willing to die for them," Naruto stated. "I physically can't teach you how to be good leaders, but I can guide you. And that's what I'm going to do, especially if I want you two to be leaders in my army in the future," he then looked towards Mai, "To answer you question Mai, strong leadership will end this war. Azula and Zuko will be revered as phenomenal leaders, and they will lead the fire nation army upon each country opposing them and forcing them to bow to them. Then I will do the rest, making sure the world is in perfect harmony,"

"So the plan is, kill fire lord Ozai, get the fire nation to recognize Azula and Zuko as it's leaders, then take over the world?" Ty Lee summed up with Naruto nodding. "Oh okay, and how long till we make our move?"

Naruto frowned lightly as he turned to the siblings, "It all depends how long it takes for them to actually accept each other." He informed which caused them all too look a bit surprised. "Mai Ty Lee, sit tight I'll be back. Azula, Zuko follow," he ordered. The two frowned but did as told, standing up and following Naruto. The two siblings remained silent even as they watched Katara trail behind Naruto. They were a bit confused as after a couple of minutes of walking, they entered a room. It was quite spacious but had no furniture, it was an empty room with the floor mat taking up the whole room; both recognized it as a dojo.

Once they were inside, Naruto looked to the two of them, "You two are going to bring me issues from your states of mind," he stated. Azula raised a brow and gave a scoff, and just as she was about to say something, she felt Naruto's glare on her. The young woman remained silent, apologizing with a bow of her head. "I can feel the tension that is between you two, and it's at a high. You would think fighting the avatar together, and killing him together would bring you closer,"

Azula and Zuko gazed at each other before looking away, "But that doesn't seem to be the case, which is understandable. You put aside your differences for the moment to get the job done, professional and admirable, colored me a bit impressed." He praised lightly. "However now, there is no Avatar, and you are facing a threat that is much bigger than the Avatar ever will be in your lives. Your father,"

Naruto saw them both give different reactions, Zuko clenched his fist and Azula's eyes lowered a bit. "As I said before, he is a common reoccurring issue in your lives. A parasite that has taken joy and peace from both of you since you were born," Naruto frowned. "I am a fucked up cruel individual yes, but never have I mistreated my children," he stressed which made them both look at him. "So before I send you out to deal with that issue, you are going to stay here and resolve your own issues with one another,"

"It's not going to work," Azula spoke up. Naruto looked towards her so she continued, "Zuzu here is too sensitive, he's too soft, to in touch with how he feels, making the right decisions for the greater good," Azula scoffed. Zuko scowled and stepped forward.

"It's called compassion Azula! Maybe you should try it some time, perhaps then you can actually have some real friends instead of ones who fear you!" Zuko returned which made Azula snarl at him, the two didn't even realize they were basically in each other's face. Naruto however forced them back a bit and gave a small smirk.

"You feel this anger towards each other, this rage, this hate. Embrace it, but do not focus on each other. I am not saying rid your hate, I'm saying direct it elsewhere," he advised before he snapped his fingers. Katara nodded as she left and brought a rack, on the rack was a wooden staff and a wooden sword. Katara bowed as Naruto grabbed two staffs and tossed one to each sibling, earning their attention.

"The best way for two warriors to communicate and understand each other, is through battle. Words will fall on deaf ears between you two," Naruto stated. "So until I deem you are ready, you will be locked in this room solving your issues with another. That could be a few hours, a day, or a couple of weeks. But you aren't leaving, until I am satisfied,"

"So I can beat him with this?"

"Yes, there is only two rules. No firebending, and no killing. If you firebend, you will be punished greatly. If you kill the other, I will kill you," He warned surprising Azula. "You will not be disturbed, but you will be watched. Have fun," Naruto waved as he walked off, and just as he did so the doors closed and he could hear the two siblings start to go at it. As they walked Katara spoke up,

"Naruto-sama, are you sure they will be okay?" she asked a bit quietly. Naruto however didn't seem to care as he kept walking and he gave a shrug.

"Don't know, don't really care."

"So many other systems,"

Naruto gave a deep thoughtful sigh as he opened his eyes and looked towards the starry night sky. Now that things had been able to settle down a bit, it gave him plenty of time to simply focus in his meditation, entering an even deeper level to the point his conscious was everywhere. Not only had he discovered the exact location of the ship that would take him away from the planet, but he discovered he was in a system of it's own, a system that seemed to be barely within the grasp of known space. There were several other planets within the system that were somewhat similar to this one, however had taken note of the force presence on the other planets.

It was quite impressive, and he had already started to come up with a plan on how to deal with it. He of course needed not just an army, but a grand army. A grand army that could stand against the republic and having a decent fighting chance. If did not have that, then he would once again lose. And he had never been a big fan of losing. Creating this army would take time, patience and mental work. He had all the time in the galaxy, however his patience only went so far. As for the mental work, he just needed to study his victim and figure out the best way to turn them to his side, or destroy them. Sure they were would be variables like Toph who had the potential of turning but decided not too, and he would have to destroy them just as he did her. Sad yes, but he got over it.

To lead this army he needed strong followers, strong commanders. Zuko and Azula were just two of the many commanders he would need. Already he had plans for different factions of his army, and thought at the moment those factions were unknown due to unknown variables he did have one faction that he could work on. Which meant he needed Zuko and Azula to be ready. Standing, he glanced towards the room to see an unconscious Ty Lee, Mai and Katara, the three of them naked as their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat. Finding himself a pair of pants, he slipped them over his naked form before he found a robe and some boots. Once he was dressed he walked off, headed towards the location of Zuko and Azula.

It's been two days since he locked them in that room, and they have yet to kill each other. But while they were working on their relationship, he had been training Mai and Ty Lee with more of the force so they could be adequate and aid him or others if needed. Naruto had taken into account that Mai was not a fighter as much as Ty Lee was, however she did have political background so he would use that to his advantage when the time would come.

He training Ty Lee on the other hand to be a powerful sensor with the force. Her ability to sense vibes and such would be useful, not to mention her knowledge of the inner workings of the body was also a useful tool. He was rather impressed she was getting the hang of it more and more, and as reward he gave her sex which she was more than happy to receive .

But despite the fact he had sex with all three available girls, he wasn't as satisfied as he would be with Azula. He wondered if it had anything to do with the bond he had established with her, if so that was rather interesting. But he couldn't wait until he could get a good taste of her naked flesh, the thought of her under him as she moaned his name was making him anxious.

So he when he arrived to the door that the two siblings were in he took a deep breath. From what he heard inside, they didn't seem to be fighting, which he didn't know how to take. But he could hear that there were two heart beats, meaning they were both alive. Opening the door, he raised a brow as he saw brother and sister sitting back to back with each other. Their clothes were in rags, and their bodies were littered with bruises, cuts, welts and bumps. There was also dried blood around the dojo, staining the floors and the walls.

The two looked absolutely tired, which was understandable considering they had been at each others throats for two days without any food or water. Naruto walked in and his footsteps seemed to gain their attention as they turned their tired eyes to him as he knelt down before them. "Well?" he asked. The two were silent before Azula gave a small smile.

"We understand now," she told him a hoarse voice. The blond continued to gaze at her as she went on, "For the longest time we've been fighting each other, never paying any mind to the person who turned us against each other without our knowledge,"

"Ozai," Zuko supplied. "He's the reason why mom left, why Azula and I hated each other," he whispered. "We understand now, and we are ready for your training," Zuko admitted with Azula nodding her head slowly. Naruto continued to stare for a bit before he chuckled and gave a rather mad laugh, soon it calmed down and his sulfuric eyes gained a glint as he gazed at them.

"Rise then, my apprentices," he ordered as he stood and took a step back. Despite they were tired, starving, sore and dizzy; the two siblings stood helping each other out as they did so. And together, their own eyes gained a sulfuric tinge to them as they gazed at their master with a new goal. A new purpose.

"Yes, Master."

Six Months Later

Ozai didn't understand.

His kingdom, his nation had finally began to fully prosper. The Fire Nation had finally won the 100 year long war, and it was all thanks to the help of his children. Six months ago he had been proud that his children had been able to not only claim Ba Sing Se, but slay the Avatar as well. Soon enough the Earth Kingdom had fallen under Fire Nation rule.

His children hadn't returned home once to receive their well deserved honors. Instead they simply sent messages with him, and set up plans and actions of how to claim each country. Their plans were actually brilliant, so brilliant he had supported them in anyway he could. He had sent them as many troops as they needed, and within a month they had claimed the Earth Kingdom in it's entirety, wiping out any rebels and such nuisances.

From what he heard, Azula and Zuko worked perfectly in tandem, being known as a monstrous threat to the enemy, yet morale boosting, supporting and strong commanders. They had gained the full backing of the troops, igniting a fire in their hearts that made taking over the Earth Kingdom easier. So not only were his children skilled fighters, but they were competent leaders as well.

Not even after a month or so after conquering the Earth Kingdom, he was receiving reports that towns and small kingdoms were also being taken. Either one by one, or two at a time, sometimes even three. To Ozai's surprise, within two to three months the entire west was under Fire Nation Rule. By this point he really wanted to meet with his children and praise them face to face, but they refused saying they still had much work to do.

He of course was curious about this work, and soon found out they were establishing order. This was completely understandable to him; establish order when you can because trying to do so when you have the whole map would be complete chaos. He had sent scouts and diplomats to view Zuko and Azula's progress, and he had been given reports that everything was going rather well.

There seemed to be no rebel factions or any sign of disorder. Overall, it was peaceful; which was strange to him considering that he figured Azula would be causing some kind of tyranny. However he simply let it be, satisfied by what he was being told. Then it was explained to him, they were moving to claim the Air temples which was a complete success. They had even encountered some nomads who established a home in one of the temples, whose leader was making weapons for the Fire Nation. Once some kind of deal was established, they continued on.

Then came the time to conquer the North Pole, which was home to the Northern Water Tribe. The last attempt which was made by Admiral Zhao was a complete failure, as the Avatar had gotten in the way. However, this time was not the case. From what he was told the North Pole never stood a chance considering that was when Sozin's comet took place, allowing his children to draw even more strength from the comet's passing. A few days later a message was sent to him telling him that the Northern Water tribe was no more and the North Pole had been conquered. Weeks later the South Pole followed the same fate.

Just like that, the world belonged to the Fire Nation.

What took his family before him decades to do, his own children successfully completed in a span of several months. Was he jealous? Yes, he actually was. But however he was more proud than he was jealous, it was his children that completed such a task that took a century. The world was under his control now, so what did that make him? More than a Fire lord. Yes, it made him something more deserving of such a status...it made him Phoenix King! The Supreme Ruler of the World!

Such brilliance! While he ruled over the world as Phoenix King, the title of Fire Lord would be discussed between Zuko and Azula to determine who gain the title. After all, the Fire Nation still needed a leader since he would be ruling the world. After hearing that the war was now over, he demanded his children make it back home for his coronation as Phoenix King, it was important after all. He would be ruling the world from now on!

Or so he thought.

Much to his ire, Zuko and Azula still hadn't arrived to witness his coronation. However he couldn't wait any longer, he was just too excited; so he had simply planned to move along without them, it was their loss of not being able to see their father receive such a prestigious title.

It was minutes, mere minutes before he was crowned that it happened.

His Kingdom was attacked.

He had been such shock, that when he snapped out of it, he angrily demanded to know just who would dare. It couldn't have been the Avatar, he had been slain by Zuko and Azula. All his enemies had been dealt by his children. So just who the hell would dare attack him? And how were they able to seize his castle? His Kingdom? His answer came in the form of a rather godly handsome man with golden messy short length hair, sickly yellow devious eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. Ozai had witnessed his guards die with the man not even lifting a finger, they seemed to have suffocated if the pained gasps for air was any indication.

Ozai demanded who he was, and he was told his name was Naruto Uzumaki. Ozai had snarled at this Naruto Uzumaki and moved to challenge him to end him. But to his surprise and shock, Naruto would not be his opponent. Instead it was two black robed and masked individuals, whose skills easily bested his. They never said a word, but they toyed with him, they made him feel inferior, they showed him how inferior he was. Had lost the fight, kneeling before the two masked fighters while Naruto Uzumaki stood in the spot where his coronation would take place, watching with amusement. Ozai had expected the blond to talk down to him, to express how much better he was. He had expected alot of things, even death. What he didn't expect though...

Was the masked fighters to reveal themselves as Zuko and Azula.

This is where Ozai didn't understand.

His two children who he had thought gave the world to him as a gift, had bested him in fight, betraying him and their country. But no, that was not the case, the only betrayal was to him, if they could call it that. Ozai had then been told how his children had not conquered the world for him, but for themselves and their master. How it was all just a ruse to make him not suspect a thing, to let his arrogance blind his vision and block his mind.

The world didn't belong to Ozai, it belonged to them. The world was loyal to them, not him. They had established peace under the promise of taking out the very person who kept the war continuing on. Him.

Yes of course there were those who still fought, and they were made examples of, being utterly destroyed. They were not ruling the world with pure fear, but a guise of compassion and understanding. Ozai then learned that it was the very troops he had given to his children who had seized his castle, as they had pledge their allegiance to Zuko and Azula. To leaders who actually led and fought with them in battle, not a man who sat comfortably on his throne, sipping tea as he barked out orders.

His children then went on to express their hate for him, and by doing this they tortured him as painfully and as slowly as they could. He was then told that he would never become Phoenix King, the Supreme Ruler as such status belonged to someone else. Ozai was then forced to watch as Azula had lovingly christened Naruto Uzumaki has Phoenix King. Ozai had been enraged, his title, his status given to a foreigner! But the straw that broke the camel yak's back, was the fact that Naruto Uzumaki had crushed the crown helmet he muttered as silly, before burning into ash and sprinkling it on him.

It was then Ozai had made his move to kill Naruto Uzumaki. But before he could even get a foot closer to their master, but Zuko and Azula finished him off in a excruciating painful way. With the flames of their hatred for the man they once called father, they turned him into ash. Ash which soon scattered with the wind.

Ozai still didn't understand.

But it didn't matter because Ozai is dead.

Two Months Later

"I'm sure how I feel about this,"

"How you feel about it doesn't really matter," Naruto honestly said with a shrug as he stood be Azula who had a frown on her face. He looked towards the girl and couldn't help admire how much she had matured a bit over the last several months. Her hair which once sat on her shoulders when down now fell to her lower back, with two chin length bangs framing the side of her face, her ceremonial bun also sitting on top of her head. Her body was expertly toned as well as much more curvy. From his training alone, Azula looked a few years older than she was.

With a smile he cupped her chin and had her look into his sapphire blue eyes that he only gave her. Azula couldn't help but have her heart flutter as well as blush as she gazed into her loves beautiful blue eyes. "But I'll be fine, I promise," Naruto smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly to which she returned. Separating he gave a smile to her with a wink, "And when I return, we can work on that child you wish to have so much," he teased.

Azula blushed harder but she gave him a look, "Promise?" he nodded causing her to smile. "Then I'll be here waiting for you," Azula promised him giving him a loving gaze. Naruto nodded as he gave her a warm loving hug; once he pulled away he was then tackled by Ty Lee.

"I want a baby too Naruto-sama!"

"Ty Lee!" Azula snapped at her best friend who had a pout as she hugged the blond. "Get off of Naruto-sama this instant!" Azula demanded, only causing Ty Lee to stick her tongue out at her. Azula gave a angry deep breath, blue flames comically expelling from her nose.

"I'll think about it Ty-chan," Naruto responded to Ty lee with a small smile. The girl grinned at her master before she released him and gave a victory sign to an irate Azula. "Play nice you too," Naruto scolded lightly before he looked towards Mai who stood beside Zuko. Seeing that she now had his attention, Mai walked up to him and he pulled her in for a hug which she didn't refuse. "Keep them in line will ya?"

"Sure," Mai said in her usual tone but blushed as Naruto kissed her lightly, which earned a whine from Ty Lee as she didn't get a kiss. As a response Azula told her she didn't deserve a kiss, which caused the two bicker even more, making Mai sigh. "Great,"

Naruto chuckled before he looked to Zuko and gave him a nod, "I'm counting on you to keep things in order," he told his young friend who nodded with a small smile. Naruto then frowned in thought as he noticed something off, "Where's Katara?"

"I'm here, Naruto-sama!" they heard and looked to see Katara in her usual outfit running towards her master. "I'm sorry I'm late Naruto-sama, I woke up late," she stated. The blond nodded before he beckoned her forward. Katara stepped forward, a bit fearful of being punished. Once she stood in front of him, Naruto placed his hand on her head and gave a smile, surprising her as well as the others.

"I want you to take care of yourself Katara," Naruto ordered he then looked towards the others, "And I need you to make sure she is taking care of herself as well. She is carrying the future Avatar after all," he reminded and they all couldn't help but glance to Katara's still flat stomach. Though they all nodded, it was Azula having mixed feelings about it all.

Even though Katara was pregnant with the future Avatar, it wasn't Naruto's child as he had promised her if he had any children she would be the first to bare. But this didn't change the fact in a way it was Naruto's child Katara was carrying, considering it was him who started the process by implanting a decent piece of the Avatar core within her. So while he biologically was not the father, he technically was. And it was because of this Azula didn't know how to feel on the matter.

Over the last several months before they had killed Ozai, she and Naruto had gotten very close to the point she had fallen completely in love with him. And though he didn't say it often, or ever, she knew that he loved her as well. After all he did treat her much more different from Mai and Ty lee who he did have feelings for. The way he put it, was she was one of his queens. Which in her mind equaled to being his wife. Which was she was eager to birth his child so not only could she be his wife, but a mother of his children. And much to her joy, he had no qualms with her wish, her desire, her goal.

"Yes, Naruto-sama," Katara smiled genuinely as she placed her hand on her stomach. "I will take care of little Korra till you return," she said lovingly. Naruto raised a brow at the name, even questioning her about it. "Hm? Well, I just have a feeling that it's going to be a girl, and I think Korra is a good name. Either that or Kya," Katara said. Naruto smiled as he set his hand on her stomach.

"Either is fine," he said honestly before he kissed her forehead. Turning around he faced the cleaned up and perfectly operating Space ship. Rolling his neck, he had the hangar door open before turning to everyone. "Keep on your jobs everyone, I'll be back soon," Naruto winked. With that said he proceeded up the hangar and into the ship. The door closed behind him, and not much longer the engine roared to life. The ship began to lift off the ground and began going higher and higher into the air. The ship began to move forward before it began to actively fly and with a resounding boom,

Their Master headed to his next conquest.

Finished, that ends this chapter. Which means the Avatar portion is over, and we're moving on to the next. What will be next? I don't know! And neither do you! HA!

Also, you guys keep asking me when will the Star Wars events actually take place. And I'm telling you, that there will be no active STAR WARS events for a while. This is simply build up so Naruto can form his army ya know? If you guys have a problem with it, oh well. I refuse to just throw stuff in there because it sounds good and give no background or anything to how that happened.

So with that said, chapter is over, hope you enjoyed.

Later.

Chapter 8: Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Power of One

"Master,"

Naruto opened his eyes from his meditation, finding himself in the middle of the forest. For a moment his mind was still trying to focus in on his surroundings, rather than the world around him. After a moment he released a calming breath and rolled his neck before he focused in front of him, his golden yellow eyes landing on the creature that stood before him looking up at him.

The creature was small, yet could be considered bigger when compared to other members of it's species. It was a dog like creature that stood straight up perfectly, nearing 4'6; It's legs and torso are colored black while it's head, lower body and tail are a dull gold color. The creature has large rounded bumps on the back of it's forepaws, while also having a black 'mask' with two appendages on either side with curious, determined, strong red eyes. Around it's neck was an orange bandanna.

This creature before him was known as Riolu, a pokemon. However Naruto had christened this Riolu as Kiba, a name that the little pokemon was all to happy to accept. With a small smile he began to stand and stretch his body, "What is it Kiba?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you had left your meditation yet," Kiba replied through telepathy. It was a trait he had taught just about all of his Pokemon, so it would make it much easier to communicate and bond with them as he went along this journey to complete his goal.

And what was this goal?

It wasn't world domination, or establishing any kind of domination over this planet. No it was much more simpler, and a bit time consuming. This goal of his, was to gain as many pokemon as he could, train them, breed them, and create an loyal army of "beasts". He had actually gotten the idea during his time with Azula before she faced off with the Avatar for the first time. This idea of his was actually brilliant considering that these pokemon each had abilities that they performed in battle.

Naruto hadn't come across this planet on accident, it was actually the force that guided him here. And he's been on this planet for about a month now, with his first hour being attacked by a group of wild Ursarings. Though he easily dispatched of the Pokemon, he was even more curious of this strange planet and for the first week or two, he learned as much as he could.

The two dominating races of this planet were humans, and pokemon. These Pokemon have an innate connection to the element-based supernatural powers and are naturally commonly captured and trained by humans. Usually this is primarily for companionship and/or to be used in popular fighting competitions. Nearly all pokemon are able to manipulate energy or matter through paranormal means, with the specifics of these abilities determined for each pokemon largely by their elemental 'type'.

He learned that most pokemon physically resemble animals, though some resemble mythical monsters, machines, ghosts, fungi, or plants with animal like facial and other features. It hasn't been clear whether most pokemon constitute natural living things, though they are often treated as living organisms; however there have been artificial creations and even mythical spirits. And surprisingly, ordinary animals are fairly rare.

Naruto had learned all of this in the region of Sinnoh, one of the planets six major regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, Kalos and Sinnoh. He had managed to come across a well renowned Pokemon scientist known as Professor Rowan. The man had helped Naruto greatly learn what he needed to learn, and he didn't even have to manipulate the man very much.

This didn't stop Naruto from using his manipulative abilities to get him what he desired at the time. Which so happened to be currency, and Naruto had been 'given' enough to the point he wouldn't have to worry about the menial stuff that normal people had to worry about. Naruto also had Rowan give him the three pokemon he had for trainers who started their journey, which was a Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup. He was also given the most recent updated version of a pokedex; and once he felt the man had ran out of immediate use he simply twisted his mind a bit to be a minion.

He was sort of disappointed that the connection the humans had with the force on this planet was rather weak, even on Planet Avatar, which had he dubbed for convenience, it's humans had a stronger connection to the force. However Naruto discovered it wasn't the humans the force had led him too, but the Pokemon, they were the true beings with strong connection to the force. Which in hindsight worked out rather perfectly.

And due to recent deep meditation, he discovered that there were beings on this planet that had a very strong with the force that it kind of surprised him. He was sure these beings were pokemon, but for some reason there was another who was not a pokemon that gathered his attention. Their location was a bit out of his reach, but if he had to guess it would be around the Sinnoh region.

Naruto didn't plan to return to the sinnoh region till he was done with the regions leading up to it. He honestly was on a time crunch, considering that the new avatar was going to be born in another eight months or so, and he did not want to miss the birth. Even though biologically, the child was not his, it technically was. And since it that was the case, he had all intentions of being there when the baby was born, because he never missed any birth of his children, whether they were with his wives or not. He might have not loved their mother, but he definitely loved them, even if they did act like brats sometimes.

"Master, your zoning out again," Kiba pointed out and Naruto blinked before he gave a light sheepish chuckle and nodded. As he stood he dusted off his outfit; a short sleeve mid collar orange zipped up jacket, with black jeans and black sneakers. A black bandana was tied around his forehead as well. He also took the liberty of getting some platinum hoops in his ears, since he had pierced them long ago. Once he was sure he was clean, he looked at his watch to see it was around noon.

"Alright, we should get going then. Where are the others?" Naruto wondered and Kiba gave a shrug making Naruto sigh. "Great," he muttered before he hummed, gaining an idea. "Pop quiz, use the force to call them," Naruto ordered. Kiba blinked as he was put on the spot but nodded his head. Closing his eyes, he focused in on himself, yet at the same time his surroundings. And within a moment he released a strong pulse that earned a nod of praise from Naruto as he felt it.

Within a minute or so, there were rustles in the bushes, as well action coming from the trees. Naruto's eyes landed on the three pokemon that appeared before him, panting a bit, most likely due to fearing they were in trouble. He had trained them to the point where running a few miles shouldn't even tire them out. Before him was the three starter pokemon, gazing up at him sheepishly. "I thought I told you three not to go far," he said in a light scolding tone.

"Um...we thought we would be back before you woke up?" the Turtwig offered with Naruto sending him a light glare, making him hide in his shell a bit. "Sorry master," he and his siblings apologized. The blond eased up on his glare and gave a sigh, waving it off.

"As long as you didn't cause too much trouble," he said and began walking, "Let's go." Relieved and excited that their master wasn't too upset, the three followed after him. As they all walked with their master, Naruto blocked out their chattering, simply focusing on the task at hand. Currently the force was being his guide, leading him to apparently what it felt as a big event that would take place soon. Honestly Naruto felt there was no real direction where he could go, so he relied on the force to deliver him to his next destination and in the meantime he trained his four pokemon.

At the moment he only had four. Kiba who was his Riolu, Turtwig which he named Kame, Piplup who was the only girl in the group, he named Aoi and Chimchar who he named Goku, due to reminding him of the Yonbi Son Goku. When he introduced himself to his pokemon, naturally they were curious yet each had a different personality which was expected.

Kame had been rather bullheaded and picked fights with Goku who simply was carefree and did his own thing. Then there was Aoi who had been the shyest of the three, being a bit scared of even him. Naruto had soon realized that dealing with these pokemon would be like dealing and raising children; he wasn't too thrilled about that considering he remembered the migraines he earned from raising his biological children, with his wives being the only reason he hadn't lost his damn mind.

But over the centuries of being locked up in a casket with zero power, one learned the virtue of patience. He had broke Kame's stubbornness towards him, as he showed the pokemon he could be even more stubborn than him. Naruto didn't have much problem with Goku except for the fact he enjoyed his fights with Kame, and liked to wander off. So Naruto had let the two fight it out, and he let Goku wander off. It only took the chimchar one time to realize his trainer had left him, and he never wandered far off again.

As for Aoi, Naruto had simply shown the young piplup he meant her no harm and showed her an amount of love higher than the other two. This caused her to open up and be less shy and within a few weeks she had partook in Kame and Goku's battles while also causing trouble with them. Among the three, it seemed Kame was the leader of them though he often battled with Chimchar for the title of leader. It was times like those Naruto wondered if he and his team had been that annoying for Kakashi. Probably.

Naruto had encountered Kiba on his way out of Sinnoh. The Riolu apparently had been abandoned by it's young trainer after losing in it's third battle. He also learned the pokemon was constantly picked on by other pokemon for being a Shiny Pokemon. So leaving Sinnoh, he had made camp and in the middle of the night Kiba had attempted to steal some of his food for his pokemon, only for Goku to battle with him, but lose.

The blond had calmed down the Riolu through the use of the force, and willingly gave him food to eat as well as bath and good rest. Goku had been irritated yet excited he lost to a wild pokemon and challenged him to battle once again, only to lose. Kame battled against Kiba as well and lost too, both pokemon embarrassed and ashamed as Naruto had watched the battles closely. He had realized the reason his pokemon had lost was because the Riolu had been relying on the force. Interested to encounter his very first force sensitive pokemon, he offered the riolu a place amongst his group.

Though it took convincing from Aoi and Goku, Kiba accepted and Naruto named him then and there. Though he was happy to be named, he was curious as to why he and his 'siblings' had names. Naruto then explained it was a way to individualize them from the rest of their species and to make them feel special. He told them to take pride in their names, like he took pride in his. While he didn't plan on naming all the pokemon he caught, he did plan on naming those who would become close to him.

Naruto also didn't keep them in their pokeballs as he felt that it would build the bond more if he let them physically travel with him. To this day, his pokemon have never seen the inside of their pokeballs since he called upon them. This was also good for sudden training, which he quite often did, keeping them on their toes. Naruto had learned that his pokemon all had a list of moves, some the same, others unique to their element. He had also witnessed several battles between trainers, and he felt that ordering his pokemon to act all the time was not only tiring but it was a weakness.

So to rid this weakness, Naruto trained them to have minds of their own on the battlefield, yet still listen to his directions when he gave them. He taught them strategy and battle tactics, as well as how to use their attacks without him even saying a word. Once he felt they were at least ready, he began to actively battle trainers so they would get used to organized battle yet still treat it as if they were battling with a wild pokemon. His pokemon have yet to lose a battle.

"Master," he heard and glanced down to Aoi who walked beside him she gave a hop, landing on his shoulder before speaking. "I was wondering, do you ever plan to get more Pokemon?" she asked. Naruto raised a brow as he then looked towards the other three who had quit their chattering. It seemed this topic was one they had been discussing for sometime among themselves and were curious for an answer.

Deciding to be honest with them, he looked forward before he spoke. "Listen here you four," he ordered and they paid even closer attention. "I do not have an ambition to become a pokemon master or champion, or anything like that," Naruto spoke causing them to blink, a bit caught off guard. "My goals deal outside of this world, it deals with something much greater. And as my Pokemon, you have been given the opportunity to join me on this...adventure of mine," he stated.

"Will we get to fight strong opponents?!" Goku wondered excitedly, drooling at the thought. Naruto chuckled and nodded his head, earning a cheer from the chimchar. "Then I'll become super strong master! I want to go on an adventure!"

"I want to go too!" Kame threw in and Naruto along with Aoi sighed as the three boys began to argue about who would be the strongest. Deciding to just leave them be he turned to Aoi so he could answer her question.

"The answer is yes Aoi, I will be getting more pokemon. A whole lot more, and as long as you can keep up and remain strong, you won't have to worry about me forgetting you," Naruto smiled as he stroked her head making her giggle a bit with a nod.

"Okay master."

"Strange,"

"Whoa! It's snowing!" Kame cheered as he danced around with a grin while Goku shivered a bit. Aoi joined in with Kame, dancing around while Kiba stood beside their master, noticing his thoughtful look.

"Master?"

Naruto didn't answer as he tried his best to think of why it was snowing in the middle of june after there had been a sudden rain that passed by very quickly. It wasn't normal in the least bit, and the only time Naruto remembered it snowing in such an opposite time was when Haku died. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he frowned as he felt a disturbance in the force. This strange weather was the action of a pokemon but the pokemon wasn't the reason for this disturbance, it was something else.

Honestly he had no idea as to what, but he could hear the force whisper in his ear to investigate and partake. Not one to deny his greatest ally's wishes, he simply nodded. "Let's go," Naruto ordered as he kept walking. His pokemon immediately followed behind him. Soon enough they found a docking bay and paid for a ferry that would take them to Shamouti island.

As they headed to the island, Naruto did some research on it, as he was pretty sure that was the place the force wished for him to go. Shamouti Island is located in the center of the Orange Archipelago, and has surrounding isles. Arshia Island, Earthia Island and Asia Island, and are connected to the balance of nature.

Apparently ancient writings from many different cultures name the area around the region as the source of all the waters of the world, and perhaps life itself. The Shamouti islands appears to be a cultural center for the Orange Archipelago because of it's many island holidays. From what he was gathering, it's annual legend festival was to take place very soon. He learned that the locals perform a ceremony honoring the prophesied chosen one that would tame the birds of legend, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, should they release their might on the world.

Naruto placed his bets that someone or something disturbed one of these birds, being the disturbance. He was sure it was most likely someone, as humans always have been greedy and to curious for their own damn good. But then again, he shouldn't be one to talk much considering what his goal is.

"Master," he heard and looked towards Kiba who had a frown on his face. "This feeling I..."

"Yeah, I feel it too," Naruto nodded his head. "Not to worry, we'll be taking care of it very soon," he told Kiba. The pokemon nodded his head as he looked towards the sky, but his attention was soon given to Naruto who spoke up. "Listen you four," he called his pokemon. "I have a feeling things might get a bit intense very soon, so I need you all to be on your A-game, understand?" Naruto warned with all of them nodding in understanding.

"Yes Master!"

"Pokemon trainer?!"

Naruto and his pokemon stopped as they got off the ferry, then looked not too far from the docks to see a group of people in tribal wear as they surrounded some teenagers who seemed to get off a ferry as well. Naruto could assume the people in the tribal wear were the villagers, and they cheered, doing a little dance as well.

Against his better judgment, he decided what the hubbub was about and headed over in that direction. As he did so, one person wearing a blue mask walked through the crowd, "The ancient legend has prepared us of your arrival and only you along with the guardian of the waters vanquish the great titans of fire, ice and lightning!" the person stated before he lifted off his mask revealing an old man. "Our future is in your hands, oh chosen one,"

"Because he happens to be the first pokemon trainer you see, he's the chosen one?" Naruto voiced, earning everyone's attention of him and his pokemon, Aoi sitting on his shoulder. Naruto himself looked over the three teens, not finding much special about them besides the girl who was actually kind of cute. They looked to be in their early to mid teens, giving Naruto a look of curiosity. "I'm a pokemon trainer as well, does that mean I could be apart of this great prophecy?"

"Who are you?" the girl wondered curiously, though she couldn't help but be fascinated by the pokemon, never seeing them before.

"I'm Naruto, and I'm curious to learn more about this…legend of yours," he smirked lightly and the old man gave a chuckle as he scratched his cheek a bit.

"Hehe, no need to take it so seriously really, it's just for the tourists," This made Naruto hum, accepting it for the time being. But he knew better, so his smirk just widened a bit. Naruto's attention however went to the young girl that walked up to him, looking him over.

"This one will do!" Melody grinned as she appreciated Naruto's ruggedly handsome looks with the blond raising a brow. "Here's your traditional welcome kiss!" Melody said as she tiptoed and kissed Naruto's cheek, with the blond paying it no mind. "I'll be more than glad to play for you at the festival, it starts at eight, hope to see you there!" Melody winked as she walked off.

Naruto simply gazed after her before his attention was given to the crowd that now surrounded him, "We have found our chosen one!" the old man announced with the crowd cheering and Naruto followed them up to the village along with the other trainers. He learned that they went by Ash, Misty and Tracey, and were currently traveling around the region with Ash as he got his gym badges.

The three were more than excited to learn about his pokemon, getting their information from their pokedex. Naruto was slightly amused and decided to simply play it cool, the force telling him he could complete his goals with Ash being in his presence. It didn't take long for the festival to start, and Naruto noted his Pokemon seemed to be enjoying themselves as the group were going to a private hall.

His pokemon began playing around with the other pokemon while he sat and ate with the other trainers. He harmlessly told them of his journey through Sinnoh to the Shimouti islands, expressing he had a feeling he belonged here. Naruto then learned that Misty was a gym leader, and showed interest in her which made her a bit anxious. In no way was Naruto trying to seduce her, she was cute yes, but she wasn't really the type he would go for.

As he talked with Ash, Naruto had a small sense of nostalgia; not able to help to compare Ash with his younger self. A bit brash, outgoing and with heart; he honestly didn't know how to feel about it, so he decided not to pay it much mind. Attention was soon given to a melody that even Naruto couldn't help but enjoy as it came from a flute. Eyes traveled across the room, hitting the stage as Melody in a ceremonial dress leaped out on stage, playing the instrument.

Naruto noted how captivated the pokemon were, and he watched as Melody danced around while playing, not missing a note. The song played for a few more moments before she leapt off stage and headed to their table, "Hear thee all! From the trio of islands ancient spheres shall you take for between life and death, all the difference you'll make!" she announced before falling on her knees before Naruto, gazing at him. "Oh chosen one! You must climb to the shrine, right what is wrong and the world will be healed by the guardian's song!"

The blond hummed in understanding, "My guess is I need to get three spheres, one from each island and bring them here then?" a nod was his answer. "Doesn't sound too difficult," he muttered. "When do I start?" the sooner he got started, the sooner he could have the chance of interacting with the three legendary birds.

"Oh there's no rush! You have all day tomorrow! Tonight is for the party," Melody smiled at him. "Stay, have some fun, eat, drink!" Melody urged with Naruto looking to his pokemon, who looked restless and were basically begging him to get started. They were excited. Good.

"As nice as that sounds, I'm more ready to get started now. After all I am the chosen one, no?" he smirked, his attention then went to Maren who had a grin as she walked up to his table.

"I like your spirit Naruto! We can take my boat!"

"The storm is over!"

"Yeah, but the sea keeps getting rougher!"

Naruto remained silent as he stood stock still on the boat, as Maren steered and Ash did his best to hold on. Naruto had welcomed the others to come, not minding their presence, Misty and Tracy had stayed behind, wanting to relax a bit. Naruto glanced over to his pokemon who were trying to stay just as still as him, but were failing quite a bit. Kame looked a bit seasick as Aoi comforted him, while Kiba held on to Goku who held on to the railing.

This weather pattern was not natural, in fact it seemed as if nature was thrown off balance. Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit, as he was starting to believe that someone had really in fact disrupted the balance of power. How annoying. It was also annoying how bumpy their ride was going, as they avoided lots of rocks and even were in mid air for several moments. Soon enough they were sent flying again, landing on ground with a slide.

Once the boat had stopped, Naruto hopped off and gave a small frown at the long valley before them. Naruto then raised a brow as Pikachu took off with Ash following him. "Master," he heard Kiba call and the blond noticed how his pokemon were more anxious and he nodded, letting them follow after Pikachu. Gladly they followed with Naruto not to far behind.

The trip was actually shorter than Naruto thought originally, as it was a ten to fifteen minute jog, and when they reached the end there was some kind of shrine waiting for them. Naruto walked up to it as the pokemon studied it, Ash having a curious frown, "What is that thing?" he wondered. Naruto didn't answer as he walked up to the alter to see the red sphere being held in the statue of a bird.

"It's one of the ancient sphere," Naruto supplied as he reached for it and grabbed it. With a bit of force, he pulled it out of the holding. He looked around, waiting for something to happen. But only the wind blew, so he nodded to himself and kept on though his attention was given to the sphere as a flame appeared inside of it. "It's reacting," he said quietly before putting it in his pocket.

As they continued on, Ash was about to ask a question but their attention was given to another voice which was quite nasally and whiny. "Guess who Pikachu!" Looking up, they were all were greeted to the sight of two people and a bipedal cat. Naruto noted these two looked to be in their early to mid twenties and the cat was a Meowth.

"Prepare for more trouble than you've ever seen!" the woman started.

"And make it double, we're on the big screen!" The man added.

"I'll have to catch this on video then!" Ash stated, causing the three to stumble surprised. "We're kind of in a hurry! The weather is looking bad!" Ash pointed out causing the three to look around.

"Who are these fools?"

"Team Rocket, that's Jesse and James, and the Meowth,"

"Hm," Naruto muttered. "They seem like they are going to be a problem. Kiba,"

"Yes Master!" Kiba nodded and was about to attack but his attention was given to speed boat that appeared behind Team Rocket. The trio fled, getting out of the way just as it came sliding down the steps towards them. Naruto however stopped it from crushing his Pokemon with the force, though he made no moves or anything.

"Well I hope you're happy Mr. Hero!" Melody scoffed at Naruto as she, Misty and Tracey sat in the boat. "If you just stayed at the party like I told you too, you wouldn't be stranded out here." Naruto chuckled in response, he would have managed. However he sensed danger, and looked up as he heard the sounds of lightning and along with him, they all saw the legendary pokemon Zapdos fly above them, discharging electricity. Bolts of lightning rained down upon them and Ash along with Pikachu ran to hide while Naruto and his pokemon stayed put as they watched the bird fly off, before coming right back, headed towards them.

Naruto hummed as he wondered how he should handle it, for now he ordered his pokemon to get out of the way, didn't need them getting hurt if they didn't need too. Naruto moved out of the way too as Zapdos swooped down, then headed for the shrine where it sat down. He raised a curious brow as the entire area glowed blue, and he felt the slight shift in gravity. He watched as Zapdos squawked and Naruto took a deep breath, connecting his mind with the force.

"MOLTRES!"

Naruto winced slightly as he opened his eyes to gaze at Zapdos who was calling for Moltres. Naruto hummed as Pikachu began to zap Zapdos who finally was giving his attention to Pikachu and discharged more electricity. "Moltres is no more! So now I shall claim fire island from this day forward! Lightning shall rule!" Zapdos declared with squawks.

The blond chuckled, understanding what was going on. The balance was off, and Zapdos was taking this chance of Moltres' disappearance to gain more power. He was going to respond to the pokemon, but his eyes looked around to see that the lightning was suddenly being pulled away then up. Zapdos turned and looked to see kind floating fortress. Naruto watched in pure interest as Zapdos ran out of power for the moment before flying towards the fortress which released some kind of mechanism that was probably intended to capture Zapdos.

While he himself was intending to make the three birds his allies, he needed to gauge this threat. Not to mention, saving the birds from capture would make them more willing to listen to him. Naruto then noticed the strange mechanism surround them, and shock them a bit, grabbing the entire group in it's hold and taking them to the fortress.

Soon enough they were all caged up together and Naruto didn't care for the tight space but he kept it to himself. Right now he was just interested in the conversation Zapdos and Moltres were having, talking about their capture and trying to figure out what was going on. Then he noticed the tablet that was right in front of them and Melody read it aloud, "Disturb not the harmony of Ice, Fire and Lightning, unless destruction be reaped upon the world of which they clash," she then hummed in thought and she gave her attention to the man that came before them from a fancy elevator, sitting in a chair.

Looking at him, Naruto already wanted to kill him. So it would wait for now. "Well this certainly is a pleasure, though an unexpected one," the man chuckled as he had a smug smile on his face. "What do you think? Moltres the bird of fire, and Zapdos the bird of lightning. Of course without Articuno, it is not a complete set but…"

"That's disgusting!" Misty yelled out. "The way you talk it's like pokemon are just things to collect like dolls or stamps!" Ash growled as he glared at the man, "What kind of trainer are you?" Misty demanded.

"I'm afraid I'm not a trainer young lady, I am Lawrence the third, and I am merely, a collector," the man grinned. "I began my collection with a Mew card, and now I have all this," he smirked, gesturing to all around him. "Legendary Pokemon have always been my passion, and soon my collection itself will be legendary," Lawrence said as they were all released.

Suddenly a hologram of Articuno appeared before Lawrence, informing him that the pokemon was in due course. Lawrence sat back down in his seat, "And now you'll have to excuse me," and with that he left with Naruto rolling his eyes.

"He's really not that smart," Naruto muttered as he dusted himself off then walked over to the tablet. He read it himself and hummed, "The legend may be coming true, and if that's the case intelligent life may be destroyed." Naruto then looked to the two pokemon who looked to be napping. "Zapdos, Moltres," he spoke up, using his connection with the force to connect with their minds.

The two Pokemon opened their eyes and looked towards the humans, and they then focused on Naruto as the strange power was coming from him. "Good you two are awake. Look, I'm going to set you free," he said through the connection. "However in return, I request your loyalty,"

"Absolutely not!" Zapdos surprising booming voice responded as he glared at Naruto. "Trade my freedom to be a servant of a lowly human?! Do you not know who I am boy?!"

"Oh calm down Zapdos," Moltres responded in a feminine voice, which didn't surprise Naruto much. She was much more calm and smooth than Zapdos who seemed irate. "What freedom you have brother? Didn't you hear the human when he said we are apart of his collection?"

"Silence sister!" Zapdos growled at the pokemon who rolled her eyes. "Unlike you, I have been plotting my escape,"

"Yeah? And how's that going for you?" Naruto quipped, earning a glare from the bird.

"Peachy," Zapdos grumbled. "Say I can't get myself out. Why would I want to trade being in one collection, for another? Aren't you a trainer? Don't you capture my fellow brethren for your amusement?"

"He does have a point," Moltres brought up with Naruto glancing between the two. "Though I can obviously see you are no ordinary human, still, you are human who demands obedience,"

"Don't you?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow causing both pokemon to halt a bit. "Yes I may appear to be human, but I far surpass any being on this planet. As for your question concerning the collection, I do not wish to keep you caged up at all times," Naruto informed. "You will have your choice to roam free, however, when I call for you, I expect full co-operation,"

"I do not sense deceit in his words brother," Moltres muttered with Zapdos snorting. "Very well, human, I agree to your terms. My freedom in exchange for my loyalty," Moltres agreed. "Do you have a name, human that superior to all?"

"Yes. You make call me Naruto Uzumaki. I would also like to point out that you are Legendary Pokemon, the top notch bosses of this world. I do not wish to treat you as my servant, but as my equal and maybe down the line, friends." Naruto smiled truly with Moltres giving something akin to a smile.

"I would like that, Naruto," Moltres bowed her head. Naruto bowed his own head out of respect before they both turned to Zapdos who was glaring holes into a wall, "Brother? What say you?"

"Fine, I agree or whatever," Zapdos grumbled. Naruto nodded his head in understanding, a smile on his face as he couldn't help but compare the bird to Kurama. "Now get us out of here! I need to stretch,"

"Very well," Naruto smirked as he then looked to the group who had been curious to what he was doing. "Stand back," he ordered and they all nodded, stepping away from the two legendary's. Naruto focused on Moltres first, holding out his hands and with the force aiding him and as his weapon, he slowly balled his fists and pulled his hands away. Instantly, the cage Moltres was in was severed, freeing the pokemon. Naruto then turned to Zapdos and did the same, freeing the pokemon within moments.

"Whoa!" everyone gawked from seeing Naruto's actions. Zapdos and Moltres stretched their wings before nodding and looking to Naruto, who awaited his orders. Naruto smiled lightly before he looked around.

"Destroy this stupid fortress, it'll stop Articuno from being captured," he informed. The two nodded their heads and blasted their way out of the building, heading outside to destroy the fortress. "We need to find a way out of here before we crash along with it," he muttered but soon he saw that they were making their way towards lightning island. Once they crashed, a bridge was made for them to the ground and they all took it down. Kame and Aoi rode Naruto's shoulders while Kiba and Goku ran beside him.

Within moments the hill became straight and Naruto grabbed his two pokemon before landing on the ground safely. Setting them down, he gave his attention to Goku who found something, "Master!" he called. The blond looked towards him and saw the chimchar was holding the sphere of lightning. Taking it with a nod, he pocketed before he looked to the sky to see the three bird siblings were fighting with one another.

"Naruto! C'mon!" he heard and saw Misty waving for him to follow as they all found a boat. Naruto looked back towards the birds before heading towards the moving boat that was heading down stream. With a successful leap, he and his pokemon landed on the boat. Heading downstream though, caused them to fall off a waterfall, and they free fell, about to roughly hit the water below. Naruto however was going to soften the blow but before he could they were saved by a tornado of water.

"What's that sound?" Melody wondered as they all heard what sounded like a whale cry but it was something different. They rode the tornado for a good few minutes as it made it's way down the area of ice before throwing off, and they landed on land. But they weren't safe as the boat was beginning to tip over and they made sure to jump off. Turning their heads, they saw a Slowking, seemingly waiting for them.

"Take the treasure, and put it there," The Slowking spoke, pointing to the shrine, even catching Naruto off guard a bit. However he shook his head and walked forward placing the two spheres he had in their respective slots. "So, you're Naruto," the Slowking greeted from behind Naruto, who glanced to him. "You're one treasure short."

Before he could respond, his attention was given to the siblings who were bringing their battle closer to them. Having enough, he stepped forward but Ash beat him to it, telling them to cut it out. However their combined attack created an explosion that would have harmed Ash, but the tornado pillar of water blocked it off and caught the three siblings in it's path. From it, they all saw a large creature swim within it, Naruto narrowing his eyes as he felt the Force was rather concentrated with this being.

From the water tornado, a large white bird-dino looking pokemon burst from it. "The great guardian! Lugia!" Slowking gawked. Naruto seemed impressed as well, as Lugia gazed at the three birds who had paused their fighting. It then sounded it's voice and Naruto recognized it to be the melody that Melody had played earlier. Naruto frowned as the three siblings fired at Lugia who effortlessly and gracefully dodged their attacks.

Lugia dove into the water, then came back out as the tornado, but Articuno froze it. This didn't stop Lugia at all, as it shattered the ice, with a burst of power. The three continued to chase Lugia, teaming up against it and sending a combined attack. Lugia simply countered, and the battle continued.

"Though the guardian of the sea shall rise to conquer and cease the fighting, alone it's song will fail. Thus the earth shall turn to ash," Melody said with Naruto humming to himself. He gave a frown as Lugia was hit by their combined attack and crashed into the water, and they sealed up the whole before returning to their bickering.

"Master look!" Kame pointed out with his friends and Naruto looked to see the hundreds of Pokemon that were present. Naruto then looked to the bickering legendary's and huffed, he disliked saving the world, it made him a hero when he clearly wasn't. But he needed to do what was necessary to get the results he desired.

"Melody, can you play the song for me? I need to get Lugia's attention," Naruto stated, using the force as well. Melody nodded and started to play the song with Naruto waiting at the edge. It didn't take long for Lugia to burst from the water in a colorful blast of water.

"The song! The song has restored my strength!" Lugia spoke aloud as he gazed upon them. "But it alone can not bring harmony to the three warring ones."

"So we need to get the ice sphere then so they can harmonize," Naruto spoke earning a nod of agreement from Lugia. "Then lets get going," Naruto ordered to Lugia who nodded. "You four stay here, I'll be back," he told his Pokemon before he hopped on the back of Lugia who then took off. As the two headed in that direction, Naruto pressed his hand against Lugia's back and focused.

Lugia seem to take notice of they psychic bond Naruto was trying to form, interesting him. "You…are different from others," Lugia pointed out with Naruto giving a nod as he peeked an eye open. "Very well, I shall accept your partnership, Naruto Uzumaki," Lugia told him and the blond nodded before he took note of the fact the three birds were about to attack.

"Enough!" Naruto growled as they sent blasts towards him and Lugia. However easily he repelled them with Shinra tensei. Naruto then clapped his hands together and suddenly pillars of water broke through the ice floor, slamming into the pokemon who tried to dodge. "I should have marked those two when I had the chance," he muttered to himself. Guess he would have to discipline them the hard way. Making another hand sign, from the pillars of water they dodged, water dragons shot towards them, catching them by surprise.

"Your powers are strange, yet powerful," Lugia noted with Naruto smirking as he took note of Articuno firing an ice beam at him. Puffing up his cheeks, Naruto cocked back his head and spewed out a stream of lava which easily melted Articuno's ice and took the pokemon by surprise as it was hit and crashed into the water. Naruto then spun around as he managed to grab Zapdos' lightning bolt and he smirked as he caught Moltres' fire ball, spinning around he launched the two attacks back respectively.

The lightning bolt turned black, zapped Moltres, and the white fireball smashed against Zapdos; causing the two pokemon to fall from the sky. Turning back around, Naruto saw they had approached Ice island, and he jumped off Lugia's back, landed at the shrine. He then walked over to it and grabbed the sphere, pulling it free with a good tug. Looking his hand to see it had lit up, he placed it in his pocket then hopped back on Lugia's back.

With the task done, they headed back to the island and Naruto was a bit glad that neither of the birds attacked them, meaning he had did a bit of damage. However he noticed something coming towards them, and realized they had been fired from the ship. Knowing they were the cage pieces to capture Lugia, Naruto sneered, blowing them back with Shinra Tensei. The blond then turned around to face the fortress which was still crash landed.

Naruto pointed two fingers at the fortress, calling upon his power. Black lightning buzzed around his hand, crawling up his fingers before creating a ball of energy. "Imari," Naruto voiced as the ball fired off from his finger tips headed towards the fortress. He turned back around, and gave a smirk as he heard the explosion that surely destroyed the fortress and killed Lawrence the third. Annoying prick.

"You made it!" Ash grinned as Naruto hopped off Lugia's back and headed to the shrine with a nod. "You have it right?" Ash asked with Naruto giving a small smirk as he showed the sphere to them. Reaching the shrine, Naruto placed it in it's spot between the other two spheres. They began to glow, then there was a green light, and Naruto looked down to see the ground had green glowing runes. The snow melted and glowing water spilled from the shrine and spread to the pillars causing them to glow.

"Melody," Naruto called and Melody nodded as she walked up to the shine and began to play the song. Each pillar glowed with each note and the sky began to clear up and Naruto himself could feel the balance being restored. The water spilled over and began to restore the battle torn land. Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos danced in the sky along with Lugia; and a large bridge of water formed overhead, which was quite an amazing sight to see as the pokemon returned back to where they came.

Soon enough, all four legendary's stood before Naruto who looked up at them with a thoughtful expression. Moltres and Lugia were the first to bow their heads, following with a seemingly reluctant Zapdos. Articuno, bowed it's head as well, "You bested us three in combat, which is unheard of," Articuno said in a feminine tone, sound a little regal in Naruto's opinion. "We acknowledge your strength as our superior, and our master. We would be honored to serve you, Naruto Uzumaki,"

Naruto gazed upon them before he gave a small smile, "As I told Moltres and Zapdos. I don't want you to serve under me, I want you to fight beside me as equals. I hope now, we are at a better understanding?" the three birds nodded and Naruto smiled. "I will not sully you, by capturing you, but as our sign of patnership, I will mark you," Naruto informed as he laid his hand on each of their heads, leaving behind a the Uzumaki spiral. It glowed bright before it disappeared altogether. "Now go, enjoy your freedom. I will call for you when the need arises," they four nodded with small smiles before they flew off towards their islands with Lugia on standby.

"Master?" he heard and looked to his Pokemon, Kiba stepping up first. "What do we do now?" he wondered curiously with his siblings. Naruto gazed at them for several moments then he looked towards the sky and he gave a small smirk.

"We keep going, till I'm satisfied," he told them honestly before turning to Ash and his friends who were amazed at what just transpired. "Ash, you seem to be a capable trainer. I have a feeling we will cross paths often. Next time we meet, lets have a proper battle ne?" he offered with Ash blinking and giving a nod with a smile.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Ash grinned and the blond gave a nostalgic smile as he looked to Team Rocket and hummed quietly to himself. The impression he was given from them was comic relief, but even comic relief could be utilized to be something better. He would have to give it more time and study them more. However his attention was on that R, as well as the name Team Rocket. Interesting. Stuffing his hands in his pockets Naruto turned to Lugia and began walking towards his newest pokemon. He glanced to his four and gave a welcoming nod,

"Come, we have things to do."

"Right Master!"

Yo! I'm back with this story. At first I was stuck, but then I got my mojo back for it. So right now, the world is Pokemon! It will probably be several chapters, most of it time skips since Naruto's focus isn't on gym badges, more along the line of getting strong pokemon to fight for him when it's time.

I also made this chapter rather long, since I've been away from it for a couple of months. So I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Till next time.

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Dragon King

"D-damn! How?"

"I warned you," Naruto gave a smirk as his Quilava crossed his arms with a small huff of annoyance. The blond was currently gazing a young man who held an angry vibe about him. He stood at 5'10 with a slender form, shoulder length crimson hair, pale skin and dark eyes, a natural scowl on his face. He wore a long black sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and sneakers. He recalled his Croconaw which was knocked unconscious. "I've train my pokemon to surpass their limits," he then looked to Quilava, giving him a nod. "But you were amusing, so next time you think you can win, hit me up,"

With that said, Naruto turned around, beginning to walk off, Quilava, Kiba and his Gardevoir, Hime following beside him. Naruto didn't know the kids name, nor did he care, he would remember him with that dark look in his eyes and that hair. Weren't too many people with hair like that. As he walked the blond hummed to himself, thinking of all the things that had transpired in the last month.

For one thing, he had quite the amount of Pokemon. However the only ones traveling with him were Kiba who was now a Lucario and Hime, as they were closest to him along with Quilava, his most recent Pokemon. All of his pokemon were close to him, but these two were the strongest force sensitive pokemon. He didn't store his other pokemon in the computer or keep them in pokeballs, all of them were doing their own thing, having the freedom most if not all pokemon with a trainer did not know. When Naruto needed them, he would summon them, thank them for their time, then return them if they wished to go back.

When it was time for training, he called upon them and gave them the strict training they needed. Though all of his pokemon received the training along the same lines, he also trained them individually that would work best with their personality, and their individual skill stats. Some were faster than others, some stronger, some more defensive, and he trained them to cover all bases. Not to mention the meals he prepared for them which consisted of all kinds of berries, and medicines helped them grow stronger. Naruto was pretty sure if he could apply levels to his pokemon; with the exception of Quilava whohe figured would be around the mid twenties, the lowelest level would be sixty, with the two beside him being one hundred along with several others.

All Naruto did was train, battle and gain more allies. He had even gone against his original thoughts of skipping gyms, but he used them as a way to test his Pokemon's skills. There were few close calls, but to this day he still had never lost a battle. He even apparently started making a name for himself because of this. The Orange Sage. Naruto didn't exactly know how he got that name, but apparently people were aware of his bond with Pokemon and nature itself. It was also a known fact he didn't own any pokeballs. His name had spread like wild fire across the regions due to his actions with the Legendary Birds a month back.

So at this point he was had some kind of fame going on, as people recognized him and usually demanded to battle. In some cases it was more…lustful encounters. Naruto wasn't sure how many Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's he's slept with, but was surprised to know that each one was different despite basically being the same person. He had even slept with a few gym leaders and coordinators. Without even meaning too he had made a name for himself.

And at the moment, he was making his way through Johto, planning to make his way to Sinnoh. For the past hour or so, he had kicked everyone's ass in Sprout tower, deciding to get his Quilava some training. Then he met that kid who challenged him and he kicked his ass too. Now he was heading to gym leader of Violet city. Walking in Naruto saw that who he figured was the Gym leader, was waiting for him, reading a book.

Noticing him, the young man smiled at Naruto, "I recognize you, Naruto Uzumaki, The Orange Sage," he greeted with Naruto giving a shrug. "Nice to meet you, I'm Falkner, and you guess I'm the gym leader here. Ready for a good match?"

"Of course," Naruto smirked as he nodded for Quilava to step in. "You know what to do," Naruto informed with the pokemon nodding his head in understanding as Falkner gave a smirk of his own and threw out his pokeball. From it, he released a Pidgeot which cawed from being released. "Hm," the blond hummed.

"Let the battle begin!" Falkner yelled out and he then pointed to Quilava. "Pidgeot! Use Wing attack!" the pokemon flew forward with a burst of speed, ready to bring down its glowing wing upon Quilava who stood there. Falkner raised a brow as Naruto didn't speak and just as the attack was about to land Quilava disappeared, appearing beside Pidgeot with a glowing tail. "Iron tail?" Falkner asked before scowling, "Dodge it!"

"Too slow," Naruto voiced as Pidgeot was slammed in the face from the attack, flying and smacking against the wall. Quilava didn't even land good enough before it cocked it's head back and blew out a fireball towards the dizzy bird.

"Evade!" Pidgeot squawked before it successfully evaded the fireball, "Good job! Now-" Falkner was taken by surprise when Pidgeot was suddenly slammed into and burned by Quilava's flamewheel before finishing his pokemon off with another iron tail. "Damn, Pidgeot is unable to battle," he muttered as he recalled his knocked out Pokemon. "You're just as good as they say, you don't give any kind of commands,"

"Of course not, I trust my pokemon to make the right move. Why rely on me when they can rely on their own strength?" Naruto shrugged with Falkner smirking in understanding. Naruto raised a brow as another Pidgeot came out to battle and Naruto gave a grumble, "Faster this time."

"Yes Master!" Quilava voiced mentally. Right as Falkner spoke, Quilava zipped over to his opponent and delivered an uppercut Irontail, which smacked hard against Pidgeot. The attack was then followed by flamethrower which had extra power into it, burning Pidgeot extremely, resulting in a knock out.

"Good time," Naruto smiled as Falkner was flabbergasted from the loss. Quilava smiled as he looked back to his mentors who both nodded in approval, Kiba with a gruff nod and Hime with a soft smile. Naruto then looked towards Falkner with a smirk.

"I believe you owe me a gym badge."

"Well that was rather boring,"

"That it was Master," Hime muttered aloud in soft yet regal tone of voice. He gave a grumble as he was now on his way to the Hoenn region, after just taking care of the Johto region by defeating all of it's gym leaders. All of them weren't as difficult as they were made out to be, or maybe that was just him. Even the Elite Four of Johto weren't much of a big deal, though they did put on a better fight than the Gym leaders, it was still not very hard.

Hime and Kiba alone were able to handle them with much problems, not even having a chance to get really excited. His Quilava had evolved into Typhlosion during the journey and seemed to have the most fun against the Elite four. Currently, he was riding on the back of Lugia with Hime holding onto him and Kiba meditating.

"Where exactly am I going?" Lugia asked his partner who gave a thoughtful hum before he looked down, and wondered what city that was underneath them. Hime took a gaze at it and over looked it, studying it with her psychic abilities and turned to her master.

"Larousse city,"

"Alright, set us down there Lugia," he ordered. The flying pokemon nodded before taking a dive down towards the city, once they were close the three hopped off his back, landing safely on the ground. Once they were good, Naruto gave a lazy salute to his friend who nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto hummed as he looked around some more, taking note of the high tech city there in. The buildings were quite tall and were many of them, he saw people walking along the sidewalks going about their day while cars drove by as well. "C'mon lets find something to do," he suggested with his two pokemon agreeing. However before they continue walking a floating robot floated up to them.

"Welcome to Larousse city!" the robot greeted with Naruto giving a nod in response as he studied the technology. "Smile!" it requested as it pulled out a camera and Naruto gave a small smirk as his picture was taken and not too long after an I.D card was given to him. "This is your passport! While in Larousse city, keep it on you at all times! Passports can be used for shopping and other needs!

Naruto took the card then looked up to a large screen on a building that promoted the Battle Tower event that was happening today. He gave a small smirk as he looked to his two Pokemon, "Hime, Kiba, how do you feel like showing off today?" he asked causing the two to actually huff at him. Blinking he gave a small frown, "You guys don't wanna battle? That's rare."

"It's not the battle Master, it's the weaklings we are up against," Kiba spoke aloud, amazing some people that passed by to hear the Pokemon's rough voice. Hime nodded in agreement while Naruto gave a small chuckle of understanding. "I suggest using the others, I'm sure they would not mind,"

"That's true. Alright then, to Battle Tower then. Hime, quickest route?" he asked his beautiful Pokemon who gave a hum before pointing, showing him a side walk that moved. "Cool," Naruto nodded as he kissed her forehead, making her blush and swoon a bit while he moved on. Kiba rolled his eyes at his sibling and grabbed her as she was in lala land. As they stood on the red lane, Naruto hummed. "I think we are going to skip Hoenn and head for Sinnoh, I'm curious about the new champion they had instated,"

"Cynthia, I believe her name is," Kiba supplied with Naruto nodding. "I assume you felt it as well when she was announced then Master?" Kiba wondered, with both force sensitive pokemon looking to Naruto who nodded his head with a small smirk.

"Of course I did. The Force is wanting to guide me to her, I want to find out why," Naruto muttered to himself. His attention was soon given to the sounds of panic and he looked to see the familiar form of Ash Ketchum currently running on the other side of the sidewalk, looking like a fool. "Huh, well look it there. Lucario, give him a hand, ne?"

Lucario nodded gazed at Ash, and his eyes glowed a bit, focusing on his target. Ash blinked in surprise and confusion as he was levitated up, then dropped on the other side of the sidewalk. "What the hell?" Ash wondered and he looked up to see a Lucario, Gardevoir and the familiar face of Naruto Uzumaki. "Naruto!?"

"Yo," he greeted the teen. "Been a bit, hasn't it Ash?" and Ash nodded his head in agreement. The last time he had seen Naruto personally was a week after the whole Legendary birds incident. And just like he agreed too, the two had an all out battle, with Naruto emerging the victor, his Turtwig and Chimchar had even evolved during battle. Since then he's only seen Naruto on T.V screens and heard his name throughout Kanto and Johto.

Soon enough they came to the end of the walk and Naruto was instantly approached by a girl who looked to be a bit older than Ash, maybe seventeen, eighteen? The only thing that saved him from being glomped by her was Hime who had placed a psychic field between them. Though the girl didn't seem to care as she had heart eyes. "I can't believe it! You're really Naruto Uzumaki! The famous Orange Sage!" the girl freaked out.

"Um yeah, nice to meet you," the blond chuckled a bit, taken off guard by her being a big fan. He didn't even realize he had big fans. "You are?" he asked genuinely and she gave a light blush, as she batted her eyes at him.

"I'm May! And this is my little brother Max!" she introduced and Naruto nodded his head with a more calm smile, now that the initial surprise was gone. "I can't believe it! When Ash said he knew you, I didn't believe him but here you are AHH!"

"Calm down May, it's not that big of a deal," the boy muttered though he seemed a bit starstruck as well. Naruto chuckled as he shook hands with Brock who introduced himself and Max couldn't help but ask, "Are you headed to Battle Tower?"

"I am," Naruto nodded as he looked to Hime who pointed to the side and he nodded. "If you guys are heading in the same place, it's this way," he informed as he stepped on the next platform. They followed him and as they rode he and Ash began to catch up a bit, with the younger boy being surprised that Naruto had collected all the gym badges for Johto and was amazed he had beat the Elite Four and the Pokemon champion.

May couldn't help but hound him with questions which he answered with light amusement. Hime and Kiba weren't very amused, especially Hime and Kiba had to calm down his sister from doing anything rash. He swore, if Hime was human, nothing would stop her from being all over their master. "Naruto! How would you like to battle with me again? I've gotten a lot stronger!"

"I bet," Naruto smirked as they neared the tower. "Just know though, my Pokemon won't hold back. They usually don't," Naruto reminded with Ash nodding with a grin, determination in his eyes.

"That's what I'm counting on!"

"Tag team huh?"

"That won't be a problem, will it?" Naruto smirked as he stood beside Ash who gave a shake of his head with a grin. The two were currently about to start their match against two other trainers, Rafe and Sid. Hime and Kiba were currently in the stands, waiting patiently for their master to finish.

"Trainers! Bring out your Pokemon!"

"Okay!" their opponents grinned as they threw out their Pokemon, a Blaziken and Blastoise. Naruto hummed at the two pokemon while Ash sent out Pikachu and Naruto nodded his head before making a hand sign. In a puff of smoke, Flygon had appeared giving a battle cry.

"Flygon, I need you to work in tangent with Pikachu as best you can," Naruto told his pokemon who gave a nod of understanding as she turned her head to her opponents. Once the pokemon were settled, the battle began.

"Blaziken! Blaze kick!" Blaziken gave a battle cry as he jumped from his spot and jumped in the air to smash Pikachu but Ash had him dodge. Flygon taking her chance as Pikachu hopped over Blaziken, used dragon claw against the pokemon before using Iron tail, causing Blaziken to be sent back to his trainer sliding to the ground.

"Blastoise! Hydro pump!" Sid ordered which fired at Pikachu, but Flygon appeared before Pikachu, using protect. Ash seeing the opening Naruto gave him, ordered Pikachu to use thunderbolt on Blastoise who dodged it. As Blastoise avoided it Flygon flew over to the pokemon at surprising speeds, using steel wing which caught Blastoise off guard.

"Now Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"

"PikaCHU!" Pikachu yelled, shocking the injured blastoise. Blastoise was shocked along with the recovering Blaziken causing them to dance around as they were being shocked. Once the attack was over the two pokemon slumped, unconscious.

"Blaziken and Blastoise are unable to battle! Naruto and Ash are the winners!" it was announced just as their opponents were lowered. Ash gave a happy grin while Naruto rubbed Flygon's head affectionately, kissing in between her eyes. This made her cheer as she snuggled up against her master happily while Pikachu cheered.

After several moments, Naruto sent back his Flygon to wherever she had been while they were to prepare for the next match. "Naruto that was amazing!" May praised as soon as he was in sight of her, while Kiba and Hime praised him as well with nods. "You're battle style is just as great as they say! You didn't give Flygon an order at all!"

"No," Naruto shook his head with a smile. "I've trained my pokemon to think on their own. In a way, I've trained them to keep their wild instincts and battle without my orders. If they do need them, I will know and guide them. However all my Pokemon are rather smart and know how to handle themselves," Naruto explained as he scratched behind Kiba's ear causing him to hum appreciatively. "I trust them,"

"Hey guys look!" Max pointed and they looked out the window to see there was a purple aurora which Naruto found extremely strange. It was day time and they were no where near north and south poles, so how? But within moments it was gone.

"Weird."

"Don't worry Ash, you'll catch up one day,"

"Yeah I guess," Ash grumbled as he looked over the railing with frown. He and Naruto had made it to the finals, and battled against each other. He had used Pikachu again, his best Pokemon, and Naruto had used his Gliscor who had easily taken down Pikachu with a few moves. Thus Naruto was claimed the overall victor. He had hung out with his gang for the rest of the day, even meeting up with Sid, Rafe, Audrey and Kathryn, and Rebecca. They had even run to a boy named Tory Lund who was actually afraid of Pokemon. Ash made his duty to get Tory to like Pokemon again, while Naruto did his own thing, exploring the city and whatnot.

"Hey look it's happening again!" Max pointed out, and they all looked up to the night sky to see the purple aurora from earlier. Naruto had a frown though he glanced to Rebecca who typed on her computer.

"That's impossible!" she stated, gaining everyone else's attention. "The aurora's can only be seen at the north and south poles, so how is it here?" she wondered to herself before Brock got her attention as he pathetically flirted with her, as did Sid with May who was way more interested in Naruto; though the blond didn't pay her much mind.

"Tory?" Ash questioned as he saw the young boy standing at the door with a basket. Everyone else turned to him as well, curious to what he wanted, he then revealed a batch of pokemon cookies. Thus everyone released their pokemon for the get together, and Naruto chuckled to himself as he stood off to the side with his two.

Though knowing some of his pokemon would want to be apart of it, he summoned several of his pokemon. Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Dragonite, Gliscor, Gengar, Flygon and Milotic appeared looking towards Naruto in surprise. "Hey guys, I figured you'd want to have a bit of fun," he smiled kindly towards them then gestured to the others and they turned to see the fun that was being had and happily joined in, everyone else amazed at his pokemon who all radiated a high level of strength and confidence. Naruto then urged his other two pokemon to have fun as well and they reluctantly did so, enjoying themselves.

As Naruto watched them all, he couldn't help but have a peaceful smile on his face. It was rather nice and comforting to just be even, and not have to really worry about dominating worlds at the moment. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't totally evil. Though he could be cruel, manipulative, uncaring, demented and twisted, he still liked to have peaceful fun. After all, he had been a father to many children and a husband to many wives. One didn't get very much love from being evil and a asshole all the time.

There was a time and place for everything, and right now he didn't feel like playing the role of an evil mastermind. Right now was simply his time to gain allies in as many strong pokemon he could. After all Pokemon were a rather peaceful species that he quite enjoyed. This world was also peaceful as well, and he saw no need to taint it even with his darkness. Because even though he embraced the Dark side of the force, he had also learned of and accepted the Light side. This world was very Light oriented, and he didn't mind it. He couldn't help but give a chuckle, if Azula and Zuko saw him right now they would be completely shocked and confused, wondering if he was the same person.

Which was why, he would keep his adventures in this world to himself. As far as he was concerned, this world was under his protection from all threats.

He meant that truly.

"Fellow Citizens! We are facing an emergency situation! Please evacuate immediately!"

"Wonder what's up," Ash wondered as he and the others were in the garden after meeting Tory's strange friend. Naruto hummed as he felt a powerful being coming near, and he had a feeling a battle was going to take place.

Paying attention to what was going on in front of him, he saw that Sid and Blastoise were trying to open the door with no luck, as they were struggling. "I got this," Naruto said and the two moved out of the way, wondering what he was going to do. With a flick of his fingers, the doors were forced open and he let the kids walk through though his attention was given to a strange red Pokemon that appeared atop of the dome. "What is that?" he wondered to himself as the pokemon suddenly began to multiply.

"Deoxys," Tory muttered before he looked forward to the others who had left. "You guys come back!" he urged as the copies of Deoxys came towards them. Sid fought one off with Blastoise, but the two were taken away while the others came back inside. Naruto stepped forward, using the force to close the doors. "Hey guys there is an underground exit! Follow me!" Tory ordered and they followed along. It didn't take them long to get through the emergency exit and meet up with Yuko who then got them to safety.

She explained to them that all the systems had shut down and there is a force field around the city, meaning no one could get in or out. Rebecca then told them that the back up generators were up but systems were down, as well as pokemon management, which meant they couldn't call out their pokemon. Naruto chuckled quietly to himself, this is one reason why he didn't rely on pokeballs. There was always a chance technology would malfunction, always. "So what is this…Deoxys?" Naruto questioned.

"It's a pokemon from outer space," Yuko answered, earning everyone's attention. "Four years ago, a meterorite came down and struck the north pole. Inside of it was a completely unknown pokemon, and it was Professor who gave that Pokemon the name, Deoxys. But then almost immediately, Rayquaza came down from the Ozone and attacked Deoxys,"

"Rayquaza must have felt threatened by Deoxys, thinking it was invading his territory," Naruto hummed in thought with Yuko nodding her head in agreement. She then told them that Deoxys vanished, deep into the sea. "So how is it back then?"

"After getting beat, Deoxys must have slowly regenerated. It has astounding regenerative powers, which Professor Lund and I have been studying all these years," Yuko told them before everyone's attention was given to the sound of rattling. Naruto sent Kiba to go check it out, and Ash along with Rafe followed. From the air vent, a Plusle and Minun appeared, greeting them happily, followed by a Munchlax. Naruto then crossed his arms with a small frown.

"We need to find food and water, not to mention find a way to stop this," Naruto brought up. Which they nodded too. So the boys along with Rebecca decided to head out while Naruto left Kiba and Hime to protect the others. Naruto had decided to do some scouting of his own to figure out where Deoxys was, and how to stop it.

As Naruto silently hopped around the city, he heard a loud roar from a dragon looked to see Rayquaza bashing against the force field. Humming to himself, he began to levitate and flew as fast as he could to the irritated Rayquza. "Greetings, Rayquaza," Naruto said mentally, connecting with it's mind. The dragon type pokemon stopped it's thrashing and glared at Naruto, though it seemed curious.

"A human flying? Well that's new," Rayquaza muttered gruffly before huffing. "What do you want human? Unless you are going to release this infernal field, I have no business with you!"

"I can release it, not that hard really," Naruto returned with the pokemon about to demand he do so, "However there are certain things I want to talk about with you, oh great one," Naruto mocked lightly with a smirk and Rayquaza narrowed his eyes.

"What do you demand of me, flying monkey?"

"I request partnership. I want to have a battle contract with you,"

"Excuse me?!" Rayquaza roared angrily. "Stupid meatbag! Do you not understand I am nothing like those lowly creatures?! I am Rayquaza the Dragon King! Lord of Sky!" Rayquaza announced with a glare.

"I am well aware of your title oh great one, as well as your legend. Which is why I challenge you for your loyalty," Naruto went on with Rayquaza narrowing his eyes. "I've done my research Dragon; and I understand you had a master during ancient times. You battled and though he failed, out of respect you granted him the ability to call for your aid," Naruto reminded while Rayquaza sneered at him.

"Yes I did. But what makes you think bringing up the ancient past is going to help you?"

"To show you I'm no dumb flying monkey. I won't let you try and intimidate me into believing you never had an ally with a human, a partnership," Naruto smirked at the beast. "I aim to show you, he and I are different. I will not only defeat you, but I will make you stronger than you ever will be. I will bring out your true potential," Naruto smirked as his eyes faded into the Rinnegan.

Rayquaza was captivated by the eyes and hummed, "You plan to defeat me eh? Very well then fleshsack! I accept your challenge. Know however, if you fail I will not spare you like I did the man of old, I will erase you off the planet!" Naruto grinned in response.

"I look forward to it," he said aloud and thus as the sun rose he pressed his hand against the field. The field glowed and immediately, Naruto jumped back while Rayquaza sneered and fired a hyper beam at him. To the pokemon's surprise Naruto caught it with his bare hands, absorbing the energy using Preta path.

Rayquaza gave a roar as it lunged at Naruto, swiping at him with dragon claw, but Naruto easily avoided the attacks before blasting the pokemon away with Shinra Tensei. Once it was pushed towards the water Naruto created shadow ball in both his hands, throwing them at the pokemon before cocking his head back and releasing flamethrower. Raquaza used protect, before using aerial ace at Naruto who avoided the attack.

As he flew around, Raquaza continued to fire beams of energy at Naruto who either absorbed them or avoided them. Suddenly a mass of shadow clones appeared and charged at Rayquaza, grabbing on and dog piling him. Naruto was surprised when the pokemon used thunder on itself, destroying his clones. Naruto was perfectly fine with that though as he used hyper beam against the pokemon. Quickly Rayquaza fired his own hyperbeam, matching with Naruto's.

The blond quickly got out of the way as he let Rayquaza over power him, causing the beam to crash into the city, causing an explosion. Naruto landed on a building as Rayquaza gave a beastly roar and fired several energy balls at him which the blond smacked away before he used Bansho Tenin to bring the pokemon towards him. The dragon was very confused by Naruto's power, and cursed as the blond had created several clones which fired a different range of attacks. Fire Blast, Hyper beam, Ice Beam, Hydro pump and Thunder.

Rayquaza gave a scream of pain as the attacks hit him all at once and he fell into the ocean. Naruto then looked up towards the sky before sending up several fire attacks up to the sky thanks to the clones while he let out a wave of energy causing clouds to begin form. He had a plan after all. "DIE!" Rayquaza screamed as he appeared from the water, firing a hyper beam at Naruto, who avoided it. The blond continued to hop from building to building as Rayquaza chased after him, shooting beam after beam, but missing.

Naruto then spun around and leaped off the building, towards Rayquaza who was caught off guard. With a Rasenshuriken in hand, the blond slammed it against Rayquaza's head, sending it flying then caught in the explosion of wind. Naruto landed on top of a pole as Rayquaza recovered snarling before smirking, "You are better than I expected human! Way better and entertaining than the last I dealt with. I am very surprised to see you fight me yourself, the last had other pokemon,"

"Well I like to rely on my own skills when dealing with Pokemon such as yourself, oh great one," Naruto mocked with a smirk while Rayquaza gave a haughty laugh.

"Mock me while you still CAN!" With he released a powerful flamethrower that Naruto matched with water jutsu, causing steam to rise. Rayquaza looked around for his target but gave a grunt of pain as he was uppercut then had something slam into him, sending him crashing against a building. Rayquaza gave a powerful roar of anger, ignoring the rain that was present. Naruto smiled, before he avoided a thunderbolt, then headed into the sky, with Rayquaza following, firing another thunderbolt. Naruto dodged it, allowing it to hit the clouds, and in response thunder sounded as the storm began to pick up.

Rayquaza raised a brow as Naruto landed on the water, standing there as he blurred through a full set of hand signs then finishing with the bird seal. "Water Style: Water Dragon Assault!" he stated just as Rayquaza rushed towards him only to be ambushed by multiple water dragons that came from the water. Rayquaza ended up managing to avoid enough of the dragons to grab Naruto with his body, wrapping around him and crushing him.

Naruto grunted as Rayquaza flew up to the sky then came back down to crash down into the water to drown the blond. As Rayquaza swam deeper and deeper into the water, Naruto finally felt that was enough. His rinnegan glowed in the dark abyss as he used Shinra tensei to blow himself free from Rayquaza's grasp. Naruto then broke through the water and into the surface and smirked to see the storm was full blown.

Naruto then glanced to the city to see there was something going on with the city, but could care less at the moment. Right now it was time to finish this amusing battle. Naruto floated in the air as he raised his hand which was engulfed in lightning due to a thunder strike, and above him was the image of a beast that gave a powerful roar just as Rayquaza emerged his head from the water. "Kirin!" Naruto called as he brought down his hand the lightning attacked zipped towards a wide eyed Rayquaza.

The pokemon gave a high pitch scream of pain as he was hit directly, and with the water he was currently surrounded by did not help, only adding to his pain. There was a blinding flash of light, and after several moments, it cleared up. The storm had disappeared, revealing the bright sky. Rayquaza floated in the water unconscious, clearly defeated. Making his way down to the pokemon, he stood beside his head.

As if sensing his presence, Rayquaza opened his half lidded eyes, glaring at Naruto who gazed back at him with the Rinnegan. "H-how? How is this even p-possible?"

"I'm not from this world, thus I'm far stronger than any pokemon in existence," Naruto said truthfully. "That includes you, Mew, every Legendary pokemon, and even Arceus." Naruto smirked while the dragon narrowed his eyes.

"W-what do you want with us?" he demanded quietly, his spirit beaten as he gazed into those strange eyes. Naruto gazed at Rayquaza before he gave a dark grin, while his eyes glowed.

"To help me conquer."

That ends that chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. I had been planning to have Rayquaza by Naruto's side from the beginning. Reason being? It is my favorite Pokemon of all next to Lucario. Anywho, I've decided cut the adventure on this planet short. So next will be a time skip, then he will move on to the next planet.

Now, you guys have been wondering if Naruto had lost his fire, his cruelty and the answer is no he hasn't. To be honest, the Pokemon is such a peaceful world that there is hardly and influence of the Dark Side, so it's rather hard for him to really embrace it. Not to mention, it's more of Nature planet, which Naruto doesn't want to harm as much as he can because he himself is still connected with nature, as Nature is part of the Force.

So there is no real need to conquer it, now the powerful pokemon? Yes. Hence why he approached the Three birds, Lugia, and Rayquaza the way he did. So anyway, that's all I got to say. Stay tuned for the next chapter and wonder where he is going to go next till then!

Later!

Chapter 10: Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The new contestant

"How interesting this world is,"

Naruto stood atop of a building as he looked over the city of Shinto Teito. However, while the city itself was interesting, he was commenting on the world as a whole. Why? Because all over the world he could feel several energies that were all different but ran along the same lines. However it was this energy in Shinto Teito that pulled him here, along with the Force.

Upon arriving, the blond had been greeted by military personnel, speaking to him in a language he didn't quite understand and realized they weren't speaking galactic basic. However he did read body language and the language of emotion. They were fearful of him, cautious, yet curious. Then without a care, Naruto gave them something to fear as he attacked them, draining them of their knowledge, leaving no survivors.

After digesting the surface level of the knowledge he had gained, he decided he would need to go into hiding for the time being before more of the U.S military along with others decided to get in on him and attack. So hiding his ship, he took refuge in a forest where he meditated. Meditating allowed him to spread his senses over the entire planet that was called, Earth.

He learned of it's general history from the time the very first organism roamed earth to present day of 2015. Naruto found it all very interesting, learning of the different continents, countries, cities. Kingdoms and empires that rose and fell, gods and magical creatures that were once in power now myth and legend. This world, so complicated, yet not was simply begging to be conquered. And though he was sure there would be rebels, there would be no one to actually stop him.

Oh how fun this was going to be!

And who did he necessarily have to thank for all this information given to him? Well the primordial goddess herself, Gaia. Though she was slumbering at the moment, they were able to form a connection a bond that the goddess seemed excited for. Naruto gave a chuckle as he looked towards the setting sun, a dark smirk coming across his face as his Rinnegan pulsed from excitement.

"This world is going to be mine."

"First things first is finding a place to live,"

Naruto mused to himself as he walked down the street, wearing the same outfit from the Pokemon world, as it would allow him to fit in more. However he knew he would need to find a clothing store soon, but right now he needed to find a place to live. Granted he could always just find a hotel or something and compel the person in charge to let him stay there, but that was too much of a hassle if he really thought about it. Besides he would love to live in a house of his own design, but decisions were yet to be made.

The blond paused in his steps as he looked towards the night sky, appreciating the beauty in the stars before he felt something…odd. Glancing around, his eyes wandered, searching for this odd source of energy. He knew Shinto Teito carried some odd energies, as did the rest of the world, which is why he sent several blood clones around the world to begin the first stage of conquering, intel gathering. He knew he would not be able to conquer the world within six months, destroy it? Oh most definitely, but conquer? No. That took time. And it was time he did not have if he wanted to be just in time for his little Avatar's birth.

Leaving his thoughts, he focused on the moment, being aware of the living force. Turning his head a bit he saw a woman leaning against a tree wearing some kind of lab coat that was bloody. But from the look of her, he could tell she was not injured, meaning it wasn't her blood. Reaching out with his senses, he could feel no ill intent coming off of the woman, just sadness and emptiness.

Looking around, he saw other people ignoring her as if she wasn't there in the first place. He raised a brow, but gave a chuckle to himself as he could feel that the odd energy was coming from her. So without fear and a calm aura he made his way towards her and got a better look at the woman. She had short messy light brown hair, and wasn't really dressed, only having the lab coat and a very short scrub on. Though no one else would notice, but he could tell she was shivering, very lightly that he nearly missed it.

Naruto switched to his Rinnegan and hummed quietly to himself. This woman was imbued with an energy similar to chakra yet not quite. From what he could tell it was natural and some artificial energy that was given. How cool. With that thought he unsealed his cloak and easily tossed away the lab coat.

He draped her with his cloak. It was then that she looked up at him, with curious dead eyes, a blank look on her face. "Beautiful," Naruto whispered quietly, not knowing he let it slip out. And it was true, as even her depressed state could ruin her beauty. Though, he noticed the red mark on her forehead which made him narrow his eyes a bit.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked with a soft smile. The woman blinked, confused a bit. Didn't he know that she was broken? Useless? Why was he helping her?

When it looked like she wasn't going to answer, she did, her voice soft and quiet with an emotionless tone. "Ah…I am broken, cast aside. I will never find my Ashikabi…that is why I am here," hearing this made Naruto raise a brow slightly. Ashikabi? He hadn't heard of that term before. The way she said it made it sound as if she would never find a loved one or a master?

He glanced at her forehead, figuring that meant something. He looked towards her, a frown on his lips. "What is your name?"

"…Akitsu, scrapped #7, an Ice type Sekirei," Akitsu answered him in the same dull tone. Sekirei? Another odd term that he did know of, but he was smart, a genius even. He put context clues together. She is a Sekirei that is an Ice type and her number is seven, considering he just came from a world of Pokemon, he could only figure that she was a humanoid version of a pokemon. Which meant he was right in his assumption that an Ashikabi might be her partner. And if she was number seven, that must mean there were others.

Naruto then gave a small smirk as he realized he was about to gain a new follower. "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, tell me Akitsu-chan, what makes you think you are broken?" He asked her. The woman frowned deeply as she pointed to the symbol on her forehead.

"Ah…this means I am broken…I won't be able to be winged to my Ashikabi…I am useless," She told him in the same dead tone. Naruto gazed at her and gave a small frown as he couldn't help but think of the people of his shinobi life, who felt the same when they had no purpose, no one to use them. Haku, Guren, Kabuto…it made him feel nostalgic, and not in the way he liked.

Naruto felt the need to help this beautiful creature, similar to how he helped his followers who were lost before them. He felt the need to give her a purpose, and since he knew her type very well, he had no problem being her purpose. Naruto then gave a true kind smile to Akitsu, there was no need to manipulate those who were lost, without purpose. Why? Because they were desperate to be used, to be given a purpose. It was different from someone who already had purpose and a decent will of strength.

"I see, well Akitsu-chan, I don't think your useless," he told her making Akitsu unknowingly blushed lightly at Naruto's comment and his smile. "How about this? I'll be your Ashikabi," he offered and Akitsu's eyes visibly widened.

"Y-you would…have use for me? Do you…see something worthwhile…in me?" Akitsu asked timidly, giving Naruto's offer a lot of thought. He was so nice to her, and kind, maybe he could be her Ashikabi.

Naruto smiled brightly and the woman could feel the warmth it gave. "If you would have me, I would love to be your Ashikabi, Akitsu-chan," The blond said. Akitsu grey eyes shined a bit, gaining some hope.

"Y-you won't abandon me?" She asked, earning a shake of the head from Naruto who could hear the desperate tone.

"Of course not, I will be your Ashikabi and will never abandon you, that's a promise of a lifetime, and Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his promises," Naruto grinned. Akitsu blushed lightly again before nodding to herself.

"Ah…then I shall be your Sekirei forever, Naruto-sama," Akitsu declared softly as she brought Naruto's head to her level so she could kiss him deeply. Naruto was surprised but didn't reject the kiss, accepting it wholeheartedly.

However, he could feel his chakra and another source of energy being pulled from him. He wanted to snatch it back and hold on to it, but allowed to go to see where it went. But a few moments later the energy ran into a block, and the image of Akitsu's symbol popped into his head.

Naruto pulled away and looked at her symbol specifically while Akitsu regained her breath quietly. His eyes narrowed before he helped Akitsu up and initiated the second kiss himself. Naruto allowed the energy to flow once more, but this time he amplified it.

Though it was somewhat difficult, he was able to break past the wall. And like a dam, Akitsu energy released fully, mixing with his own, officially bonding them as Ashikabi and Sekirei. Ice blue spiritual wings came forth out of the Sekirei's back and continued to grow as the kiss went on.

Akitsu actually started to moan as she felt her energy release from her. She never felt so wonderful and free before, was this the feeling other Sekirei received when finding their Ashikabi? If so, it was completely spectacular.

Naruto released her from the kiss, a smile on his lips. He watched Akitsu slowly open her eyes, pure happiness in her grey orbs. "Sekirei #07, Akitsu the Ice Sekirei. May the ice of my contract freeze my Ashikabi's enemies,"

The blond glanced around to see that the park was now covered in Ice making him chuckle a bit. Looking at his first Sekirei, Naruto kissed her forehead, earning a soft smile from the woman. "Let's go, Akitsu-chan," Naruto said offering his arm. Akitsu grabbed and held it to her, tight, a smile still on her lips.

"Hai, Naruto-sama,"

"Um Ma'am, we have a problem," one of the researcher employees said as he called over his boss. Takami Sahashi sighed as she walked over to the employee to see what the deal was.

"What is it?" She asked gruffly, not in the mood for bullshit. The employee cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Well it seems the 'scrapped' number #07 Akitsu has been winged," The man said earning wide eyes from Takami, who slammed her hands on the table.

"WHAT?! How is that possible?! Who winged her?" The woman demanded, thinking of a million possibilities. However none of them seem plausible. She waited for some kind of answer as to who winged her but after several moments she gave a growl. "Oi! Who winged her damn it?!"

"W-we don't know ma'am!" one of the works replied. "There is no Identification in the least bit coming up! Whoever winged her, they don't exist in any kind of government," Takami narrowed her eyes, a look of confusion on her face. How was that even possible? It was impossible for someone on this planet to not have SOME kind of Identification, some kind of record unless they were from a third world country or something, but even that was impossible! Because you had to be given some legal documents or even illegal documents to be considered a citizen! And yet…nothing?!

"Send out the Discipline Squad and have them track down number #07," Takami ordered seriously. "There orders are to bring them in, relatively unharmed, and they can not die…under no circumstances. We may not know who her Ashikabi is, but we can track her down. We find her, we find her Ashikabi. MOVE IT!"

"Yes ma'am!" The employee nodded before sending out an email for it to be done.

Giving one last look to the image, Takami left to speak with Minaka. When she entered his office she found that he was stupidly standing at the edge of the building, gazing over the city…probably thinking he was some kind of god. "Baka, come in here," Takami ordered.

Minaka turned around with a grin and walked in. "What can I do for you Takami-chan?!" The man asked cheerfully. Takami rolled her eyes before speaking.

"I just received news that scrapped #7 is no longer…scrapped. She has been winged," Takami stated earning a surprised look from Minaka who chuckled, getting somewhat serious.

"Has she now? Well good for her, who is the lucky fellow who has done so?" Minaka wondered. Takami glanced away before looking back.

"We don't know."

"Eh?" Minaka blinked as he focused on Takami some more, picking his ear. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Did you say you didn't know?"

"Yeah. There is no kind of Identification as to who her Ashikabi is, no picture, no name, birthdate, even gender…there is nothing," Takami explained while he looked completely stumped. "I sent out the Discipline squad to bring in number #07, along with her mystery Ashikabi," Takami told him with Minaka actually have a dumbfounded frown.

"I still don't understand," Minaka admitted and Takami gave a sigh about to explain again but he waved her off, "No no! I heard what you said! I even understand what you said! I don't understand how that is even possible?! What is this person, some kind of alien?! Could he be another race of Sekirei? Interesting as it sounds…it still doesn't sound possible! Make sure you do bring this person in Takami, I want to speak with them myself," he grumbled and Takami was actually surprised to see that Minaka was disgruntled by this. So this meant he was not behind this, and wasn't playing tricks or anything, he was just as lost as she was.

Returning back to his perch, he looked over the city, a frown on his face.

"Yes Akitsu-chan?"

Akitsu glanced at her Ashikabi as they walked towards the elevator, a light frown of curiousity on her face. "Ah…how did you do that?" she asked. Naruto hummed to himself as he debated on answering that question. He didn't see why he couldn't.

"It's called Mind Compulsion," Naruto answered. "With it I can crush someones will with my own and have them do anything and everything I told them to do and make it seem as if they did it on their own," Naruto explained to Akitsu. The reason he was explaining this to her was because they had just walked right into the most expensive and luxurious hotel in the city and Naruto told the receptionist what he wanted and she just gave it to him with no problems. He paid for none of it!

And what did he exactly pay for?

The double room presidential room…for two to four months.

Once they reached the 20th floor, which was the top, Naruto wasn't too surprised to see only two doors. It was probably rare that people could afford the suite anyway.

Fishing out the room key, Naruto slid it into the slot. Waiting only a moment, he opened the door and walked in. Akitsu was inwardly surprised at the luxiorous spacious room. From entering the door, on the right was the media room with the bar a few feet away from it within the same area.

The two turned to the left, walking through the short hallway to come in contact with the lounge that was in the far right corner of the room, the living room which was on the far left corner of the room, the dining room which was in between each other with a Black Piano to the side, near the lounge.

Straight ahead from the dining room was a full kitchen which included 5 cabinets, a large fridge, a stove oven, a microwave, dishwasher, a large sink with two sides, and a washing and drier that was a few feet away from the kitchen. There was a high counter holding the sink, allowing people to sit in a high chair and eat on the high counter if they so chose.

Behind the dining area, was an arcadia door for a balcony to see the bay and ocean. Beside the kitchen, on the left side was a powder room, including a toilet. The two left the lounge to explore more of the room Taking a left, he came in contact with the master bathroom. There was a large bathtub, big enough to fit two grown people straight across from them. Taking a right, Naruto saw the toilet had its own room of sorts with a sink.

Staring straight ahead he saw the door that lead to the Sauna room and the large double sink counter. On the other side of the bathtub was the Vichy shower, big enough to fit four people to the max. Lastly was the second arcadia door which led to the balcony.

Exiting the bathroom, Naruto walked straight down the hallway, finally entering the master bedroom. The bed was a surprisingly triple sized queen sized bed, making him wonder why it was that big. He glanced to the large plasma screen tv embedded into the wall in the corner, before seeing the open door which possessed the Jacuzzi that would fir four people. He went over to the closet which was spacious, something he liked, considering he liked clothes.

Glancing to Akitsu, he saw that she was looking around still, slightly amazed by what she was seeing. Naruto chuckled before they left the room, since there was still more to explore. He found out right next to the lounge was a rood that led to the Presidential suite studio. It contained a large desk, with two king size beds, another bathroom that contained a two person bathtub and shower, and another arcadia door to the balcony.

"Akitsu-chan," Naruto called, getting her attention and he gave her a smile. "Get yourself cleaned up okay? I'm going to bring back some food," he told her. Akitsu gave a nod of understanding and was going to walk off, but Naruto grabbed her arm, causing her to face him. He surprised her by brushing some hair out of her face and he leaned down and captured her lips, causing her to gasp a bit while her wings had sprouted. Akitsu began to feel hot as Naruto deepened the kiss, taking control and dominating her while also holding her tenderly.

Pulling away from his Sekirei, Naruto gazed at her as she held a joyful look in her eyes. "I will come back, don't worry about that, okay?" he assured and she nodded her head as he kissed her softly. "When I do," he whispered as he pulled away and spoke into her ear, "We're going to eat and…" Akitsu couldn't help but blush out of excitement and embarrassment from what her Ashikabi was telling her.

"R-really?"

"Positive," he said with a smirk as he held her closer to his body and pressed his forehead against hers. "Just wait a little bit for me, ne?"

"O-of course Naruto-sama," Akitsu nodded with Naruto smiling as he kissed her once more before he turned to leave. Closing the door behind him, his amused smile turned into a curious frown. Something was approaching the building, and since his senses were top notch he could only assume it was more of these Sekirei.

Quickly he made his way down stairs to the lobby and outside of the hotel. And just as he walked out the doors, two girls in black uniform walked up. They gazed at the building curiously while Naruto studied them curiously. He spotted the symbol on their uniform and noted it was possible they were Sekirei as well. One was somewhat short with long pink hair and a toned yet petite athletic body, while the other was somewhat tall with ashen gray hair and a modestly toned body. However the common trait was both were beautiful.

"You two," Naruto called, getting their attention and the pink one scowled at him a bit. He couldn't help but compare her to his Tayuya-chan, she was so cute when she scowled. "You wouldn't happen to be Sekirei, now would you?" he wondered causing the two to narrow theirs at him, the pink one then spoke.

"Yeah we are! Sekirei #105, Benitsubasa, Fist type Sekirei."

"Sekirei #104, Haihane, Weapon type Sekirei," the other introduced.

"Hm, nice to meet you then. Name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my Sekirei is #07, Akitsu. I'm sure the fact you are here at this very hotel is because you are looking for her, no?" Naruto questioned with the two slowly nodding. "May I ask why?"

"We have orders to bring you and the Sekirei in for questioning. Come with us, don't make it harder than it has to be," Benitsubasa glared at him. Naruto gave a frown with a hum. They must be the officers of the Sekirei judging by their uniform, which means they could take him to whoever was in charge and he could get the answers he desired.

"Very well, but I'm going to have to leave Akitsu behind. She is taking a shower right now, and I would really prefer her to get clean," Naruto stated with the two glaring at him. Seeing they were not going to agree, Naruto chuckled. "I'm sorry let me rephrase that," his Rinnegan then activated as the two stared into his eyes. "You two will take me to your leader and you will allow Akitsu to be left behind."

The two slowly nodded as their pupils had widened before they returned to normal and they frowned as something felt off. "C'mon, we're taking you to the boss," Benitsubasa stated as they walked off with Naruto following with a chuckle. However he had sent a clone to fetch for some food, couldn't have Akitsu starving could he?

The trip to MBI headquarters did not take very long and when they walked in, they were greeted to the sight of Takami Sahashi. Naruto raised a brow as he studied the woman who studied him back, curiously. "I'll take it from here you two,"

"We can't, we're taking him to Minaka,"

"I understand that but I'm relieving you of that duty," Takami frowned as she gazed at the two but they steady shook their heads, as they decided to push on. "Benitsubasa, Haihane, stop!"

"You can stop now," Naruto spoke and the two went tense before they relaxed somewhat, free from the compulsion. Naruto gave an amused smirk before he turned to a confused Takami. "You must be the leader's assistant, no?" Naruto asked, getting her attention and she nodded with a heavy frown and glare. "Naruto Uzumaki, Ashikabi of…"

"Sekirei #07," Takami finished with Naruto nodding, his smirk still in place. "Takami Sahashi, follow me," she said and he allowed her to lead the way which she did. She then looked back to see Benitsubasa and Haihane were glaring at Naruto's back, though they stayed behind. As they reached the elevator and it closed she turned to him. "What did you do them?"

"I got them to follow my orders, how is only my business," Naruto smirked with Takami narrowing her eyes. "You seem cautious of me Takami-san, may I ask why?"

"You are an unknown variable. A mystery," Takami told him with Naruto humming. As they reached the top she walked out first, entering an office where there was a window. "Minaka! Our…guest, is here," she grumbled with Naruto glancing around the room. Soon enough he caught sight of a man who instantly gave off the vibe of madman, which made Naruto hum.

"So! This is the mystery man as well as the miracle man!" The white haired man greeted the blond with a grin. "How do you do? I am Minaka Hiroto! And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded and Minaka tested the name on his tongue while Takami stood off to the side with crossed arms. "So tell me Minaka, since you are the boss of these Sekirei, what exactly is a Sekirei?"

"So you've entered the game and know nothing about it hmm? I guess that's normal, but quite strange considering there is no information on you what so ever," Minaka brought up with Naruto remained quiet. "Where are you from Naruto-san? Tokyo? That would be my main guess considering your name,"

"I'm actually not from this planet," Naruto answered, causing both humans to do a double take. "I arrived several hours ago, I've come to see what this planet has to offer, and conquer it. I just so happened to start here and ran into one of your beautiful Sekirei," Naruto revealed, having no problem of giving his truth. Why not? There was nothing to be afraid of.

"Wait, you are from space?!" Takami asked. It wasn't unheard of considering of the shit that has been happening in the world as of late. Naruto nodded to her as he decided to take a seat, might as well get a bit comfortable.

"Yes, I hail from a planet that no longer exists. But you don't need to know everything. In fact I myself am curious as I can easily tell that these Sekirei are not from this planet either," Naruto muttered as he looked towards the window. "Yet I feel their energy signatures all throughout the city, but not with the rest of the world, why is that?"

"Well to answer your question my alien friend!" Minaka grinned as this was honestly better than he expected. "Shinto Teito is acting as a board game of my beautiful Sekirei Plan!" Naruto raised a brow, so Minaka went on. "Many years ago! Our planet was visited by alien life, and their ship crash landed here not too far away from here! Takami and myself found these life forms and have cultivated them to be players in my plan."

"Okay…but you still have yet to explain this plan."

"Oh really? I'm sorry, I get a bit loopy sometimes," Minaka apologized, and Naruto waved him off, knowing how that felt. "Anyway Naruto-san! There are a total of 108 Sekirei, and all of them have been released into Shinto Teito to find their Ashikabi. Once found, she and her Ashikabi will then battle and compete against other Ashikabi and Sekirei until there is only one Sekirei and Ashikabi standing!"

"So this is a tournament?" a nod. "And the prize if we win?"

"A gift reward by the gods themselves!" Minaka grinned with Naruto giving a quiet hum in response. "And you sir have just signed up by winging your first Sekirei! Congratulations!" Minaka cheered while Naruto had a blank face as he stood up and Naruto glared at him, his Rinnegan blazing.

"You're insane," Naruto whispered which caused Minaka and Takami to become fearful as his aura was very overpowering and was spreading and getting stronger with each passing moment. "These Sekirei…they are people…just from dealing with Akitsu-chan…I know this," his anger then spiked. "You think this is a game?! Separating from their destined one for your sick amusement! THEY AREN'T TOOLS!" with that a wave of power emitted from his body, blowing back Minaka and Takami while the wave spread across the city. "They have feelings…minds of their own!" Naruto shouted before he quickly calmed himself, his features cooling.

"Minaka Hiroto…"

"Y-yes?" Minaka answered warily. He was actually scared, like…terrified! This power was nothing like he ever experienced! This primal fear, this feeling of certain hellish death! Before him was no alien life form, before him was a God. Was today the day? Was he finally going to die? Staring into those strange eyes of his really made him think so! How could this even happen?! What the fuck?!

"I'm game," Naruto grinned, his menacing power disappearing. Both humans were really taken by surprise as they gazed at Naruto who gave a chuckle. "Sorry for that, I was feeling theatrical ya know? I don't really care about people, or anything like that. After all I am trying to conquer worlds," he chuckled. "I'll play your game Minaka, until I get bored. But just know, you can't control me…" Naruto then gave a chuckle as he headed towards the door.

"And you never will."

There is the chapter! As usual, hope you liked it! So the new planet is...Earth eh? Now you guys are probably thinking...I thought each series was going to have their own planet. Yes...but no. You see with certain series I plan to give them their own planet, as their technology may be WAY ahead or WAY behind of the current time ya know? Like Gundam or Code Geass, you know something like that? Those kind of series will have their own planet. But series that look as if they happen during present time will be on Earth.

Some people asked if I will be giving Marvel and DC a planet of their own...maybe. The way I see it, those verses are too big to really conquer in a a limit of seven chapters, even nine. Hell, starting next chapter the chapters will be much longer so I don't have to submit a thousand chapters ya know? Hell now that I'm thinking about it, I might give each conquer their own 'story' so it doesn't clutter up...hmm, that sounds like a good idea. Have multiple at the same time and update them all at once. Hm...I might consider it.

Anyway, I decided to skip the summary for the pokemon world because most of you really don't care, which is why it was two chapters instead of more. So you will find out what happened later in the story when its time. Anyway...

Later.

Chapter 11: Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ice Water

"Do you mind if I join you Aki-chan?"

Akitsu gave a light blush as she turned to see her Ashikabi in all of his godly naked glory, giving her a smirk like smile. "O-of course not, Naruto-sama," she nodded and he smiled, stepping into the shower with her.

Turning her back on him, Akitsu enjoyed the warm water that dripped down her body. She jumped slightly when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and his third leg pressed against her ass.

"Naruto-sama," she whispered, basically allowing him to do as he pleased. Not that she had to give it anyway. She was his…he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted to her…and she would take it with a smile on her lips. He was her Ashikabi after all. Naruto bit down on the top of her ear, making her shiver while his hands came up to fondle her breasts. Akitsu bit her lip as he tweaked her nipples and kneeded her breast. Did she mention how his third leg was pressed firmly against her ass.

"I love your body Akitsu-chan…so wonderful," he whispered huskily in her ear. "So soft, thick, and chilling warm feeling…you are so close to perfect Akitsu-chan," he complimented making her happy. "I'm actually starting to love you," he added and this caused her to turn around and push him against the wall, capturing his lips. Her wings flared to life, but both ignored it in favor for their skin contact.

The last week with her Ashikabi has been nothing short of bliss. Every moment he could, he showered her with compliments and kisses. From her toes, to her tummy, to her breasts then her lips…not to mention her other pair of lips. Oh how they now ached for attention, and almost as if he read her mind, his fingers slipped into her pussy, never breaking their make out.

One thing she was happy for with her Ashikabi, was his will to have sex whenever he felt the need too. The second night since her winging, he treated her to a magnificent dinner, they even saw a comedy flick which she laughed too occasionally. Then he gave her the attention her body craved, taking her virginity. While it was a bit painful…it was one of the most exciting and pleasurable thing she has ever felt, right behind her winging. That night, he claimed her entire body, he even marked her with a strange tattoo, which was right on her left breast, directly where her heart should be.

It was a snow flake, a heavily detailed and beautiful snow flake at that. She loved it…it was the mark that showed she belonged to him. And to her surprise, he got the same tattoo on his body, as it was right at his core. Akitsu pulled away from his mouth and began kissing his chest, his tattoos to be exact. On his entire left pec was a paragraph written in beautiful cursive, Seemingly sitting on his neck and collarbone was a nine tama necklace, while his right shoulder was some kind of badass tribal tattoo.

Akitsu's lips stopped right at his pelvis, she looked up to see he was gazing at her with those wonderful crimson orbs, she could see the anticipation and it made her give a small smirk. Sticking her tongue out a bit, Akitsu trailed her tongue down, licking him till she was at the tip. From there she engulfed him entirely. Naruto shivered as he felt the cool wet feeling that his Sekirei's mouth. Naruto didn't need to encourage her…there was no need, Akitsu was self motivated in everything she did concerning him.

She was even starting to learn how to cook. And though it could be better, he knew the determination behind that impassive expression would be enough for her to make sure she became the best cook she could be for her Ashikabi. Naruto closed his eyes as his ears took in the sound of the running water of their hotel room, and the slurping sounds coming from Akitsu. He gave a light grimace as she stuck the tip of her tongue into the hole before she continued to deep throat.

The blond released a pleasured sigh as his Sekirei continued to pleasure him. It was hard for him to think of something else when she was doing such a great job. And much to his liking, she removed her self from his cock and brought up her wet tits, wrapping them around his cock. "Oh Aki-chan," he moaned as she moved her large tits in every direction while licking and sucking the tip. Before he knew it, he blew his load, right into her mouth and she sucked it greedily, swallowing without hesitation.

"Is Naruto-sama happy?" Akitsu asked, tilting her head cutely while continuing the stroke his cock with her tits. Damn, she was mighty good at this, that blank expression was only a mask, and he knew it.

But now it was time to take it off. "Oh, not yet Aki-chan…stand up for your master," he smiled and she complied.

"Yes Master," she purred lightly. Naruto smiled as he then turned on her, so now she was against the wall. Naruto and Akitsu's eyes never left each other as he lifted up her leg, which she wrapped around him.

Rubbing his cock on her chestnut colored curls, he starting getting extra hard. Without restraint or hesitance, Naruto submerged himself in the folds that was his Sekirei. "AH!" Akitsu screamed, her wings really coming to life now. "Naruto-sama!" Akitsu moaned out as she wrapped the other leg around him and he began pounding. Bending his head down, Naruto locked her entire chest before eating on her left breast then her right before pressing his face into them both, sucking both nipples at the same time, getting as much globes of flesh that he could.

Akitsu' couldn't not keep her moans in, her eyes closed as she had a breathless expression on her face…and Naruto loved it. "You love it don't you Aki-chan?" he grinned and she nodded her head.

"Yes! I love Naru-sama! I love him so much! Ah!" Akitsu cried out, tears starting to leave her eyes as the pleasure was increasing. "Never want to leave Naru-sama!"

"You will never leave!" Naruto growled as he bit down on her neck, bringing more pleasure, as well drawing some blood. "You are mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" he roared as he slammed into her relentlessly, causing cracks on the wall and Akitsu to give a silent scream as he had starting entering her womb. "You will be mine forever!" Naruto continued, his rinnegan activating, and his whiskers becoming bold. "My Akitsu! ALL MINE!" And with one last roar, Naruto blew rope after rope after rope into Akitsu's womb; so much her started to blow up as if she was pregnant. What a wonderful sight, Naruto thought to himself. This woman…his mate bearing his child.

Naruto stayed completely still, still submerged, waiting till he had finished leaking. Once all his seed had been spilled and his lust had went dormant he pulled out, and cum began leaking from her pussy that started to heal, meant to keep it's original tightness as if she was a virgin. As he held her, he kissed her lips, her wings flaring as usual. Akitsu tiredly moaned into the kiss, allowing her Ashikabi to dominate her mouth. Once Naruto ended the kiss he smiled at Akitsu who gazed at him lovingly, but tiredly.

"Ah…" this pause was longer than normal, probably due to being tired. "Naruto-sama love Akitsu?" she asked. Since her winging, Akitsu noticed that even though her Ashikabi gave her all these compliments and satisfied her physical craving… he never told her he loved her. What he loved about her, that he was starting too…yeah, but never those three words. Naruto was silent as pondered on it, though knowing his Sekirei was patiently waiting for an answer. Honestly, Naruto did not know what the hell came over him that he said all those things. Yeah deep inside he meant every word but…where did they come from?

"Ah…" Naruto started, teasing her a bit. "Yes, Naruto-sama loves Akitsu-chan," he confirmed and Akitsu smiled happily before she closed her eyes tiredly.

"Akitsu love Naruto-sama," she whispered before falling asleep. Naruto chuckled as he unwrapped her legs and washed her body for her.

"Yes my little bird…I know you do,"

"Ah…Naruto-sama is an animal,"

Naruto only chuckled as he and Akitsu left the clothing store. He had a few bags in his hands while Akitsu held on to his other arm, a slight limp to her step and a light blush to her cheeks. "An animal huh? I get that sometimes…" he shrugged. He then kissed Akitsu on the corner of her lips, lingering as he did so. "But Aki-chan, is the one who asks for it,"

Akitsu's blush deepened a bit more even though her expression remained the same blank one. The reason why she blushed was because it was true. She enjoyed having her Ashikabi dominate her so much, she instigated sexual acts whenever she felt the need. She would often just gaze at him, admiring him with love in her eyes. Sometimes gazing at him made her feel hot, so instead of asking for him outright, she would try and entice him to take her. But it seemed her Ashikabi caught on to it.

"Ah…Naruto-sama isn't angry?" this caused them to stop. Naruto turned to her with a wide eyed look.

"What makes you think I would be angry Aki-chan?" he asked and she frowned lightly. "I love holding you, kissing you, dominating you…" he whispered in her ear, her blush returning. "In fact if I wanted too, I could spend the whole day in the room making love to you,"

"Ah…" Akitsu paused but she could say nothing else, as he cheeks started to burn up, images of her Ashikabi loving her so explicitly flooding her mind. "…wonderful,"

Naruto laughed as he kissed her cheek again, and began walking. "In fact what do you say about going to the-" Naruto immediately paused as he snatched Akitsu and jumped away from…

"WATER CELEBRATION!"

That.

Akitsu and the attacker both blinked at from what they just witnessed. Akitsu looked towards her Ashikabi who was looking over her before he smirked. "Man, every time I get a good look at you Aki-chan I…"

"WATER CELEBRATION!"

Another flip to safety.

"…realize how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you as my Sekirei," Naruto finished as if nothing happened and Akitsu blushed at the compliment. She smiled when he pulled her close and was going to move in to kiss her, "I love you Akitsu-chan,"

"Ah…I love Naruto-sama too,"

"THOU SHALL NOT IGNORE ME!"

Naruto's brow twitched and Akitsu frowned in annoyance, both turned to the woman who was interrupting their moment. Both of them looked the woman up and down, taking in her beauty, despite the scowl on her features. The woman has long blond hair with blue eyes that reminded Naruto of the ocean. She is dressed in a black dress with a white under dress which shows her impressive cleavage. She also wears a choker on her neck and has long brown boots with black stockings. But because of her short skirt, they could see her white panties.

Naruto frowned as he regarded the woman, "And who are you exactly?" the woman huffed as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"I am Sekirei #9, Tsukiumi…and thou monkey will die!" Tsukiumi snarled as water appeared behind her for her to wield. Naruto raised an eye at the ability he then looked towards Akitsu who stepped up.

"I am Sekirei #7, Akitsu…you will not bring harm to my Ashikabi-sama," Akitsu glared and Naruto could feel the intensity of her anger through the bond. He smiled but set a hand on her shoulder, which caused Tsukiumi to halt on her attack.

"I thank you love for trying to defend me…but maybe next time," he smiled causing Akitsu to frown. Their attacker began speaking but both ignored her in favor of each other which started to annoy Tsukiumi.

"Ah…but I want to fight for Naruto-sama, as his Sekirei…" Akitsu stated and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, and you will. But this would be the perfect time to show you that your Ashikabi is no slacker," Naruto grinned causing her to nod with a light blush. Naruto kissed her softly which made her wings erupt and Tsukiumi to babble. "Just stand there, watch and look beautiful my Yuki-onna-hime,"

"Ah…yes, Naruto-sama," she nodded. Stepping back, she watched as her Ashikabi stepped forward an amused smirk on his lips as he gazed at Tsukiumi.

"So, miss panty flasher…anyone ever tell you, you would look good with a thong on?"

"SILENCE THEE!" Tsukiumi roared with a blush, throwing a water dragon at him. Akitsu took a small step forward out of worry but watched as her Ashikabi merely side stepped it. "H-how did thou dodge my attack? Is thou a Sekirei?"

"Nope, just your good old blood spilling friendly neighborhood Ashikabi, Naruto fucking Uzumaki," Naruto introduced and Tsukiumi growled.

"Ashikabi aye? Then thou shall perish!" Tsukiumi snarled as she attacked Naruto some more but he dodged every single water attack by simply moving. Since they were in a parking lot, Naruto hopped on a delivery truck and frowned at her.

"Say, Miss Panty flasher…there a reason why you are attacking me? I was just enjoying my date with my Sekirei…" Naruto muttered and Tsukiumi glared at him.

"Doesn't thou plan on winging me? Forcing me to become thou's Sekirei?" she asked and Naruto waved her off, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"Yeah right, I choose my Sekirei, as my Sekirei choose me. But from the looks of it you've chosen me?" he smirked with a dark look in his eye and the woman growled attacking him once more only for him to dodge.

Naruto then landed and looked over to Akitsu. "Aki-chan, I'm heading that way," he pointed and she nodded just as he took off. Tsukiumi growled.

"THOU RETURN HERE AND FIGHT!" Tsukiumi screamed as she gave chase, not too far behind Akitsu. She was surprised when she was able to catch the glimpse of her target to see he was hopping from roof top to roof top as if he was simply walking.

Forming a water dragon, she shot it towards him but he simply…sliced it in half? Tsukiumi paused in her hopping as he did, though his Sekirei landed by his side, their bags still in hand.

"Look Miss Panty flasher," Naruto sighed as he gave her a look. "I don't want to wing you if you don't want to be winged. Hell, I don't think I even really want you to be my Sekirei,"

For some reason Tsukiumi became hurt…her heart sinking into her chest. "So if you could just turn around and find you true Ashikabi then that'll be great," Naruto waved her off.

Despite the pain she felt from those words, and the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes, Tsukiumi growled at Naruto. "Thou is the one I shall kill! For this thumping in my heart whispers that thou is my Ashikabi!"

Naruto raised a brow as she continued, water gathering in her hand. "If thou is my Ashikabi! Then I shall kill thou so the whispers halt!"

Akitsu glanced to her Ashikabi she began feeling…eerie. It was almost as if a red mist surrounded him. And she frowned deeply when she saw the grin that played on his lips. "Kill me huh? Oh man, sounds like your serious," Naruto chuckled darkly as he flexed his hand. Tsukiumi froze as she watched his ice cold blue eyes turn into a blood thirsty red. "Time and time again I've heard that phrase…and time and time again I have been disappointed," Naruto then held his arms out with an insane grin. "Tell me Tsukiumi-chan! Can you bring death to this old soul?! Because I welcome you to try!"

Despite the fear that she was feeling, Tsukiumi scowled. "Then I challenge thee! DIE!" the Sekirei roared as large spears of water was shot at Naruto.

"Iku Ze!" Naruto cheered, that blood thirsty grin never leaving his features. He shot forward towards Tsukiumi, avoiding each spear thrown at him with incredible speed. To the Sekirei he was so close to being a blur.

Tsukiumi hopped back just as her opponent appeared ahead of her with an axe kick, making a crater on the roof ground. Raising her hands, she sent a spiked sphere of water at him which Naruto avoided, in favor of jumping towards her. "Don't run Tsuki-chan! EMBRACE ME!" Naruto laughed, as he was pumped. Tsukiumi shivered a bit before she put up a wall of condensed water. Naruto chuckled darkly as he was about to slam into the wall. Crunching his fist, Naruto cocked back his arm and smashed against the wall, shattering it completely.

Tsukiumi used the droplets to turn into needles and had them attack Naruto who smirked. She was surprised when he spun around mid air, a field surrounding him as he shouted, "Rotation!" The water Sekirei scowled, creating many arrows and firing them at Naruto who still avoided them. She needed something bigger, and faster to be able too… "Too slow Panty flasher!" turning around she saw Naruto, a huge grin on his face as his leg was cocked back. Pain was rung in her face as his foot struck against her jaw, sending her crashing through a building. She then felt the pain from the result of the attack, in her shoulders and back.

"I admit thou haveth strength…but thou art not Sekirei!" Tsukiumi growled, stating that to herself mostly. She needed to convince herself that this man was not a Sekirei…because the thumping in her heart was only growing stronger. Getting up, she ignored the humans gazing at her with comical shocked expressions as she glared at Naruto who stood waiting for her with that taunting smirk. Tsukiumi held out her hand and water encased it before sharpening, becoming a blade.

"Oh, so you want to do swordplay? Sorry darlin, but playing with me, you'll lose a limb," Naruto smirked causing her to glare.

"Dost thou underestimateth Me? Thou haveth made a big mistake!" Tsukiumi snarled as she rushed at the man. Naruto merely stepped back, allowing her to land and lung at him. He avoided each strike, before deciding to counter. Throwing a left jab he deflected and punched her gut, which she ignored the following pain. Slashing diagonal, he grabbed her arm then kneed her stomach before he swept her off her feet with his leg, slamming her to the ground.

"You know Tsuki-chan…you're really beautiful, even with that scowl. If you weren't trying to kill me, I might actually consider having you as my Sekirei," Naruto smirked, his normal attitude returning for a moment.

This seemed to caught Tsukiumi off guard, as her blush increased. But just as it came, her snarl returned, "SILENCE THEE! I will not let some monkey claim my chastity for thy's own sick game!"

"Huh?" Naruto actually blinked before he was successfully blasted with water, shooting him to another roof. Tsukiumi quickly stood with a huff. There was no way she would be beaten. She was the strongest Sekirei after all…she had to be! She would not be beaten by this damn insane monkey like she was some kind of child! She was Sekirei #9 Tsukiumi and she…

"UGHF!"

Just got hit in the gut…again.

This time she went flying, landing on the street which was vacant. Jumping down, he dusted himself off and watched Tsukiumi back up. Resilient this one was…how cute. But she wasn't pushing him…and he was now sure this one wouldn't bring him the great challenge he so wished. Pity. But…doesn't mean there wasn't someone still out there could. And when he found them, he would welcome them greatly. For now however, he would settle on making this little bird tick till she gave up, unconscious, or decided to actually be winged by him.

"WATER CELEBRATION!"

Though it seemed it would take a little more till either of those happened.

His attention was turned to the miniature yet large tsunami that headed towards him, soaking all in it's path. But he was yet to move a step. In fact, he had gathered wind into his hand that danced around it.

Bringing his hand up as if he was about to slap someone…he waved and the water instantly collided with the building like a wave guiding up a beach. "Hmm," Naruto hummed as Tsukiumi looked at him in shock. Bringing up his other hand, he touched his middle finger and thumb together before he flicked. This caused Tsukiumi to go flying down the street due to an invisible concussive force.

The air in her lungs that allowed her to breathe vanished instantly, as she rapidly rushed up the street till she met with a building, that did not give any resistance due to her momentum. She didn't even stay long, as she still crashed through the building from the opposite wall. Stone following her and crumbling to the ground while she finally slammed against a wall of concrete, even then, it still cracked under the pressure.

And slowly…the Sekirei peeled off the wall, falling to the ground. Naruto wrinkled his nose as he waved for Akitsu who was by his side within a moment. They began walking towards the down Sekirei, an amused smirk on Naruto's lips and a blank expression on Akitsu's. The two stopped as they came in front of Tsukiumi who was tiredly trying to stand, but her body was in too much pain. She finally noticed Naruto and tears of anger started to fall, fearing it would be the end of her.

"Do it!" Tsukiumi growled. "Finish me off, after all…thou has bested me in battle," she whispered.

"You know Tsukiumi-chan, you're pretty confusing," Naruto muttered causing her to look at him confused. "First you don't want me to wing you, then you say kill you…I don't really get it," he shrugged.

"It is thou tis is confusing! Thou fight as if thou is aiming to kill! Alas, thou has not," Tsukiumi returned and Naruto shrugged again.

"I fight all my opponents like I'm trying to kill them…it's common courtesy for me. I would want them to do the same thing for me," Naruto told her. "Well, anyway, not trying to kill you, you still have to find your Ashikabi after all,"

This earned her to snarl at him. "I shant haveth some monkey touch me! I am the strongest Sekirei and dost not need an Ashikabi!" she told him. Naruto frowned at her with a raised brow.

"Ne, Tsukiumi-chan," he called and she answered him with a glare. "What's so bad about being winged by your Ashikabi?"

"Dost thou not know how the winging process is? I refuse sleep with a damn monkey and be used!" Tsukiumi glared, though a small blush was on her face. Naruto blinked before he chuckled and shook his head before turning to Akitsu.

"Aki-chan, would you mind?" he asked and Akitsu instantly shook her head.

"Of course not Naruto-sama," she said and he smiled before he gently rested his hand on her cheek. They then leaned forward and allowed their lips to meet. Tsukiumi gaped like a fish as she watched Akitsu's icy wings burst from her back.

"What has thou done to thy Sekirei?!" Tsukiumi demanded as they ended their short kiss. Naruto smiled at her, and shrugged.

"I made her emerge. Tsukiumi-chan, to wing a Sekirei, an Ashikabi doesn't need to have sex with the Sekirei to make them wing. A short simple kiss would do just fine, just like I did with Akitsu-chan here," Naruto smiled and Tsukiumi blushed.

"Now, that doesn't mean an Ashikabi can't sleep with their Sekirei," he chuckled making Akitsu blush lightly.

"Ah…wonderful," she commented causing Tsukiumi too look at her in surprise before she looked towards Naruto. She gave him a good study and hummed to herself. He was very good looking, and he had immense power, hence the position she was in now…maybe…

"But like I said earlier, I don't do the whole, forceful winging…so if you don't want to be winged…good luck to ya. Lets go Aki-chan,"

"Yes Naruto-sama,"

Watching the two walk away, Tsukiumi grimaced as the pain in her body was nulled but to take it's stead, the thumping of her heart and the burning of her crest was cranked up fully. "Wait!" Tsukiumi shouted, calling them. The two stopped and Naruto turned around with a confused look. "Please…come back," Naruto gave a small shrug as he walked back over to her. Gazing at him, Tsukiumi blushed looking away. "Earlier in battle…thou commented something that caught my attention…did thou mean it?" she asked softly and Naruto blinked before he chuckled…realizing this woman was a tsundere.

"Um…can you tell me what I said so I can confirm it?" he asked, making her eye twitch but she refrained from soaking him.

"Thou said, he would consider me having as thou's Sekirei…did thy mean it?" she wondered and Naruto smiled which made her blush deepen.

"Of course I meant it…I mean, if you would have me as your Ashikabi," he stated and she gave a light sigh before nodding.

"Very well then. I will admit that thou is quite handsome and amazingly strong. Tis…I, Sekirei #9 the water Sekirei, Tsukiumi will be…"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," he re-introduced. Tsukiumi nodded as she pushed a lock behind her ear.

"Naruto's Sekirei…by accepting his proposal of marriage…to become my husband," she stated softly and lovingly. Naruto blinked as he chuckled scratching the back of his head. "What's so funny?" she demanded with narrowed eyes. Though she wanted to choke him or soak him, she didn't feel that was the best course of action.

Naruto debated on if he should say something about the whole marriage thing. It would be troublesome later if he didn't, "I just want to let you know that I already have a wife," he said which made Tsukiumi grunt. "And I plan on having more, but if you wish to prove yourself to be one of my wives, then by all means, Tsu-chan," Naruto shrugged. Azula would have a fit if he came back with multiple wives and she wasn't made his first. He would rather avoid her wrath, he did care for her after all. Just as much as he cared for Akitsu…strange.

Tsukiumi didn't look to happy but she slowly nodded in understanding. "Well…while I am not particularly happy thou will have more Sekirei…I am thankful for the fact that my husband was willing to inform me before hand," she smiled and this made him smile. "But they will be seen as mere concubines," she huffed. Naruto chuckled as he gave a small shrug.

"We'll see about that later." He said, mostly to himself. "Now, would you like for me to wing you now, and seal this proposal?" he teased lightly. Tsukiumi gave a nod and she blushed even harder when she found herself in his arms. "Good…now Tsuki-chan…become mine," he growled with a grin.

"Y-yes, my husband," she nodded before she allowed her lips to be claimed by her Ashikabi, their hands coming together so their fingers could interlace. A moment later, wings made out water burst from her back and she moaned. The pain in her body became pure bliss as the thumping in her heart slowed as the power of her Ashikabi washed over her completely, inside and out. Shyly, her tongue licked against his lip and he opened his mouth. Slowly but surely, her tongue danced with his, moving about like gentle waves.

Her body became warm, and her loins became hot. And in the back of her mind…she felt something connect with hers. This allowed her to feel the emotions within her Ashikabi. She could feel his joy and his sadness. His joy directed towards her…his sadness, directed elsewhere. Not long after, the kiss ended and Tsukiumi's ocean blue eyes gazed upon her Ashikabi's ice blue. "Well Tsuki-chan?" he smiled and her own bright smile came upon her features.

"I…I think I will enjoyeth, my husbands touch a bit more than I originally thought," she smiled and Naruto grinned with a nod. Stepping back, he offered his arm and she took it, her breasts squeezing around it.

"Aki-chan," Naruto called and she was in the same position. "Now, Tsuki-chan, I just bought clothes for Akitsu-chan here…would you like to go shopping?"

"Yes…lead the way husband," she smiled and he nodded, the three of them headed towards the store…as if the fight never happened…

And the destruction they brought around them was never caused.

"So tis my husband's abode?"

Naruto gave a shrug as the three of them walked into the hotel room, which was actually the penthouse of the hotel. "Yeah, for the moment at least. I plan on moving somewhere more…serene, ya know?"

Tsukiumi nodded, "Where is the bedroom? I wish to change," she muttered and he pointed her to it which she nodded and left, her bags of new clothes in hand. Once she was gone, Naruto looked towards Akitsu who was going through her bag for something.

"You okay Aki-chan? You've been pretty…well, more silent than usual," he told her, as he walked towards her. Akitsu looked towards him before speaking.

"Ah…I am fine Naruto-sama," she told him, but squeaked very lightly when she was pulled to sit in her Ashikabi's lap. Looking towards him, Akitsu then looked away with a small frown and a light blush.

"You're not jealous are you love?" he asked with a smirk causing her blush to deepen. Naruto chuckled before he laid her down on the couch. Hovering over her, he said no more as he kissed her deeply, and pushed feelings of comfort over their bond. Akitsu gave a moan as she allowed her Ashikabi to show his love through his touch. He bit down on her ear and pulled lightly, "You worry too much my dear…" he whispered before he pulled away surprising her.

Usually he would press on until she either passed out or he grew tired. But this was new…

"Ah…no sex?" she asked, having no real filter not that Naruto minded. He shook his head making her frown.

"Nah, not this time. I don't want you to feel like I only love you because of your body Aki-chan…that's not love, real love." Naruto told her but he smirked, "That doesn't mean I don't want too…I so want too but…instead I got you something while you and Tsukiumi-chan were shopping,"

"Ah…really?" she asked and he nodded. Pulling something out from his pocket she saw a ice blue velvet case. He handed it to her with a smile. "…for me?"

"That's right," he smiled. She blinked and opened it, her eyes widening slightly at seeing the diamond earrings that were small snowflakes. "Since you are an ice type Sekirei…I figured you would like them,"

"Ah…I love them," Akitsu breathed as she gazed at them. Naruto grinned as he pulled out an ear piercer. Moving her hair, she allowed him to punch holes in her ears which only brought a stinging sensation for a moment. A few moments later, Naruto helped her put the earrings in and he grinned at her.

"Ah…stunning," he told her making her blush. He then caressed her cheek his smile softening. "You don't have to be jealous Akitsu-hime," Naruto said and she leaned into his touch. "I made you my first Sekirei…meaning despite whatever past I have…you trump all of them because you were the first to receive my love,"

Akitsu smiled as she hugged him tight and he returned it. "Ahem…"

Both blinked as they separated and turned to a somewhat annoyed Tsukiumi. "Whoa! Tsukiumi-chan! You look amazing!" Naruto grinned making her blush lightly as she had a proud smile on her lips. Tsukiumi was in a silk gown that her Ashikabi had bought, it was strapless and ocean blue.

"I thanketh thou for the compliment," she smiled and he stood and walked over to her. And as he looked over her more, she became shy and nervous under his study, her blush increasing. "What art thou looking at?"

Naruto stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. Tsukiumi blinked at the embrace but leaned into it, "Why my beautiful wife of course? Is that okay with you, Tsuki-chan?"

She could only nod as he began kissing on her neck.

"Ah…no fair," Akitsu voiced causing Tsukiumi to growl at her but she eeped when her husband grabbed her breasts and began to massage it through the gown. Akitsu looked on with a pout on her blank face before she felt her own breasts being grabbed.

Looking behind her she saw her Ashikabi. Furrowing her brows, she looked towards Tsukiumi to see her Ashikabi was there as well. But before she could ask questions, the one behind her already pulled her into a make out session. Tsukiumi didn't bother arguing or asking questions as she simply enjoyed the touch of her husband. And he was touching in all the right places. "I can tell you are not ready yet Tsuki-chan…but when you are…I'm here," he whispered huskily in her ear.

And Tsukiumi damn near wanted to announce she was more than ready and wanted it now but knew deep inside she was not. But the consideration her Ashikabi gave her, warmed her heart. "Thou art right…but don't stop please," she returned and was turned around to be greeted by her Ashikabi's lips on hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck she moaned as he sucked on her tongue and felt up on her ass, while her breasts pressed against her chest. Meanwhile Akitsu was on the floor on top of the clone, their lips still connected and tongues still twirling. He was also feeling on her ass, though he stopped once he went under her dress.

"Akitsu-chan," he called.

"Yes?"

"Where are you're panties?"

"…I forgot," she muttered, a blush of embarrassment on her features.

"Keep forgetting love,"

"Of course Naruto-sama,"

And thus they returned to their make out session.

"Naruto,"

"Hmm?"

Tsukiumi furrowed her brows as she looked up at her husband, as she laid on the right side of his chest and Akitsu laid on the left side, so she could hear his steady calming heart beat. Akitsu had an oversized shirt on while Naruto had boxers on and Tsukiumi had her new lingerie on.

"You plan on getting more Sekirei?"

"Oh yes." Naruto nodded his head with a thoughtful smirk. "I have bigger plans that go beyond this silly little game Minaka has created. You two are my first two Sekirei, but there will be more. Your places in my heart have…been cemented already," he said carefully which put them both at ease. "Simply help me build my empire and you will never be forgotten, understand?" he said with the two nodding. They would do anything their Ashikabi commanded.

"Tomorrow I will be handling some…business. I want you two to spend time each other, you're sisters now. And if I want this system of mine to work, I need you two to be close…understand?" he asked with the two nodding. "You two along with a few more will be showing the ropes to newcomers later, I need you two strong and having each other's backs," Naruto said.

Tsukiumi sighed as she looked towards Akitsu who turned her gaze on her. "Fine I shall geteth to knoweth my new sister by my husbands requesteth,"

Naruto smiled before he pulled her back down, covering them with the covers. "Good…good night my little birds," he said kissing them both passionately before closing his eyes. The two smiled as they snuggled closer to him, holding him close. And together…

"Good night, Naruto-sama."

Chapter 12: Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Trust to Gain

Takami Sahashi wasn't having a good day, hell she hadn't been having a good week.

She blamed Minaka, she usually blamed him because he was the root for all of her stress. Hell it was because of him she had began graying prematurely! She wasn't even fifty yet! Cigarettes were no longer easing away her stress, if anything it was giving her more stress due to the fact she managed to smoke a pack in four days. Her body obviously wasn't having it. Drinking away her problems wasn't working either, hence why she hadn't been to the Hosting club. And she hadn't gotten in laid in what felt like forever, probably because it has been forever.

It seemed like every single day a new problem was just stacked atop of an old problem. But it's not like the old problem even went away! It was still there, poking her, reminding her it was still there. She honestly didn't know why the hell she still went along with this stupid Sekirei plan. To her it was quite sexist, idiotic and meaningless, but that was Minaka for you. The thought of the mad man just made her rub her temples with a sigh.

"Here you go Doc," her assistant smiled as she put her coffee down before her. Takami thanked her with a nod as she reached for it. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty."

"Well you always feel like that," her assistant chuckled lightly. "I mean you're eye," she gestured and Takami gave a grunt in response. "Okay, you don't want to talk about it. I'll be at my desk if you need anything," quickly her assistant walked off and Takami nodded as she continued to sip her coffee while gazing at her computer which had the updates of the Sekirei winged. She wanted to keep an eye on a specific Sekirei, no pun intended.

Takami couldn't help place a hand to her eye and give a small grumble of annoyance. Yesterday she had promised to take the youngest Sekirei, Kusano, outside to play a bit. Doing this caused her to be assaulted by the Ashikabi of the South, Hayato Mikogami. His damn Sekirei, Yomi slashed at her eye and this caused Kusano to panic and create an entire forest. Currently, that's where Kusano was at, probably scared out of her mind. She worried for the girl like she would worry for her own daughter. Hell Kusano practically was her daughter.

Kusano's situation was the most recent problem on her list. The one below that was the mysterious man who called himself Naruto Uzumaki. An alien from outerspace who came to conquer the planet. Honestly, it didn't freak her out as it was supposed too. Aliens honestly weren't that big of a deal nowadays, hell she was organizing a game of helping Aliens find love and toying with that same love. Even better, the strongest person on the planet was an alien, the Superman. How they were able to have the Sekirei plan without Superman intervening was quite honestly beyond her. Maybe because he was just focused on Metropolis? How selfish.

Anyway, Naruto Uzumaki was one to watch out for. Unlike Superman, she actually felt like this guy was dangerous. The way he was able to make Minaka cower, who was hardly afraid of anything, amazed her. Naruto Uzumaki was very mysterious though...how he was even able to 'fix' Akitsu and wing her was a mystery, but he even was able to tame and wing the Ashikabi hater, Tsukiumi. That was a feat all by itself. She honestly wondered what he was going to do next.

"Um, Doc," she heard and looked up from her computer to see her assistant standing at the door. "There is a Mr. Uzumaki here to see you?" she asked. Takami blinked then her eye widened in actual shock. "Should I let him in?" Takami had to think quick on her feet…there was a chance she could learn a lot, but at the same time there was a chance things could go horribly wrong.

"Let him in," Takami allowed causing her assistant to nod and open the door a bit wider. Takami's eyes focused on the man who walked in rather smoothly. He wore a loose black shirt with ripped jeans and black boots. A platinum chain was around his neck as well as a platinum rolex. She raised a brow at his choice of clothing as he sat down in front of her desk. He glanced around, and she could see he was curious. "You seem to have blended in quite well,"

"Hm," Naruto hummed in agreement. "Would hate to stand out. Besides this planets style is not too different from the last planet I had visited," he responded which piqued her interest. Takami continued to study him before speaking,

"Did you conquer that planet as well?"

"Not exactly," Naruto admitted with a hum. "Not exactly one to be conquered, didn't get that vibe to be honest," he said freely. "It will be a base more than anything. The Dark side wasn't as strong as this planet, here it's almost…teeming," he said with a fanged smirk and Takami didn't respond, simply gazing at him.

"What do you want?" Takami demanded. Naruto raised a brow before he gave a small smile. "I came to see just exactly what you are about, Takami Sahashi," Naruto said causing her to narrow her eyes. "You have a familiar vibe to you, one that I'm interested to explore a bit more," Naruto chuckled and Takami raised a brow. "What happened to your eye?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay," Naruto shrugged. "But I assume it has something to do with that little girl who created that forest, Kusano, yeah?" he asked and Takami's eye widened at this as she glared at Naruto. "Don't worry I haven't touched her…yet at least. Her powers interest me, I haven't seen anything like it in…well however long was the last time I fought the First Hokage."

"The first what?"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto waved her off. "Akitsu-chan told me about Kusano. Said that they spent time together, sees her as a little sister," Naruto said quietly. "So tell me Takami, was Kusano released like the others, or was they're another person involved? Similar to Akitsu?" he questioned.

"I don't believe that's any of your business," she narrowed her eyes and Naruto chuckled.

"Listen Takami-chan," he spoke up, making her brow twitch. "I'm being as polite as I can here, but you are making it…really difficult. So, you can just tell me what I want to know, or I make you tell me," he threatened and she saw his eyes flash red for a moment. It frightened her, and she remembered just what she was dealing with. This guy wasn't human. Hell she wasn't even sure if this was his real form! What he was capable of was an unknown to her which meant he had the advantage. Now was not the time to be a hard ass, so as much as she hated it…she needed to be a kiss ass.

"Apologies," Takami sighed. "I've been having a very stressful week and it's making me irritable," Naruto chuckled as he nodded his head.

"I understand completely," Naruto nodded his head. "We all go through a time like that. I can clearly see you are, which is why I'm not being the jackass I usually am," he shrugged. "Plus, I thought I'd try a different approach,"

"Of getting answers?"

"Of gaining an ally,"

"Excuse me?"

Naruto gave a slight smirk as he studied Takami. "You don't support Minaka in any way shape or form," Naruto stated and Takami looked a bit surprised. "I checked out the way you looked Minaka when he was dicussing his plan. Hell, I can even feel your displeasure from it as I speak about it and even utter his name," Naruto pinpointed with Takami frowning in deep thought. "I want to help you, but at the same time entertain myself until I grow bored,"

"Why me?"

"Because you're his right hand man, or woman rather," he reminded. "He trusts you, he depends on you. You're reliable," Naruto went on. "He knows that when something goes awry, you'll do what you can to fix it. In hindsight, you're like his top henchmen…"

"I am nobody's henchmen! Especially not that bastards!" Takami snapped at him and Naruto raised a brow. Takami scowled as she sat back down, giving a small huff. Rubbing her temples she thought on the flow of the conversation before she focused on him. "You want to help me take down Minaka? What you want me to help you conquer the planet next?"

"Nope," Naruto shook his head. "This planet has too many rides I need to go on a few times before I hope to conquer it," he explained a bit. "Conquering this planet will take more time than I have at the moment. I'm just…testing the waters as of right now," he shrugged. "I can still see that you are cautious of me, which is perfectly understandable. So, I'm going to win your trust," he smiled. Takami blushed lightly from seeing such a dazzling smile.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Now if I told you, would it be any fun?" Naruto sniggered with Takami giving a light grunt with a sigh, scratching her head. Standing up, he began to make his way towards the door. "You should do something to relax, all the stress is not good for you," he quipped making her glare at him lightly. With a wave he left,

"Later, Takami-chan."

"I don't understand,"

"What's hard to understand about it love?" Naruto questioned as he, Tsukiumi and Akitsu sat at a decent sized booth, each of them on either side of him. Akitsu laid her head on his shoulder, holding on to his arm while Tsukiumi had her hand on his thigh with a slightly irritated look on her face. "I'm going to gain Takami's trust so she can help me with my goal,"

"By dost thou need her help?" Tsukiumi questioned. "Surely thee can accomplish thy goals on thy own, dear husband," Tsukiumi said with a soft smile as she squeezed his leg affectionately. "Oh with our help of course," she threw in and Aktisu gave a light nod.

"Yeah, I can," Naruto didn't deny. "But if I want to conquer this world properly, I can't do it by myself. Allies are going to be needed," Naruto shrugged. "I have plans for this Sekirei game and Takami is going to help me with them. Whether she knows it or not," he chuckled lightly. "Besides, we just have to wait a little bit longer before I make a move."

It's been two days since Naruto spoken to Takami and in that time Naruto had been quite busy. The last two days mostly consisted of sex, training and meditation. When he woke up, it was morning sex with Akitsu while a heavy intimate makeout session with Tsukiumi. Then it was training, testing and honing his Sekirei's abilities to be more than they should. Last was meditation allowing him to stretch his senses out with the Force around this planet, deep within it's core, and further out. From the meditation he would also come up with several plans on just how to deal with this planet. Like he told Takami, this planet would take more than a few months of conquering properly. But he was sure by the time he was done…it would be quite something.

Naruto's brow twitched as he felt something in the Force. A disturbance, a small disturbance, but one none the less. He felt something…connect with him almost. It was interesting. So for the rest of their meal, he tried to figure out just what it was, and he was quite surprised by what he found. It seemed his presence on this planet has gained some attention. He couldn't wait to address it.

"Hm?" he questioned as he felt his phone vibrate as he finished chewing his food. Taking it out he raised a brow when he saw it was from an unknown number. Tsukiumi and Akitsu peeked over to see. "To all Ashikabi, there is a prize that only one can claim; the green girl. Better move quickly or some one else will get there quickly~ Minaka Hiroto." Naruto read aloud. He wasn't too surprised, in fact he smirked. "It's time to move girls."

"But I was looking forward to dessert," Tsukiumi brought up with a small pout. "Please Naruto-sama? The waitress hath said he cheesecake is to kicketh the bucket for," Tsukiumi pleaded. Naruto's brow twitch as he then glanced to Akitsu who too wanted dessert. He could only sigh.

"Fine, we'll stay for dessert."

"You both owe me,"

"Yes Naruto-sama," his Sekirei smiled as they kissed his cheek. Naruto had a slight look of annoyance on his face because of what was before him. After the girls had enjoyed their cheesecake, it took a bit to reach to botanical garden, it was nearly 7:30. But not only that, there were multiple trucks and guards belonging to MBI blocking the garden. This could have all been avoided if they left right when the message was sent. But no worries, he wasn't stressing. Honestly their presence was of little to no consequence.

"Tsukiumi."

"Yes dear," Tsukiumi nodded as she was going to flood them entirely by creating a huge wave of water. But before she could do that, two bolts of lightning struck down the area, causing Tsukiumi to take a step back out of small surprise. Naruto didn't budge, he just raised a brow, hands still in his pockets.

"Let's go Musubi!" Naruto heard, seeing a young man enter the forest with a busty brown headed girl in a white and red miko, a sekirei. This caused Naruto to hum, Ashikabi's were already here. Good this could give Tsukiumi and Akitsu some battle experience as a team.

"Come," Naruto ordered as he and his Sekirei jumped off the roof and headed for the entrance when suddenly a blast of lightning stopped them. Naruto blinked as he skidded to a halt, while Tsukiumi gave a growl and turned around to glare who dared attack them.

"Where do you three think your going eh?" a cocky voice said. Looking up, Naruto sat two beautiful sekirei that were twins dressed in blue and violet S&M outfits. The blond studied them with a quick scan, but said nothing. "Answer me!" the one in blue scowled as lightning danced in her palms. Naruto simply smirked as she growled and fired the bolt at him. Akitsu was going to protect him when Naruto actually did something no one expected. He redirected the bolt back at them, even stronger than before and this time it was white. "Hibiki!" she yelled before the two jumped away, escaping the blast.

Naruto was going to turn around and head inside when he had to side step a slash from a sword. He didn't need to dodge again as Akitsu caught his attacker by surprise, creating a large hammer made out of water and slamming it against them. They went crashing against a truck while Tsukiumi frowned, "Are you okay?" she asked him and he nodded. The two then saw Akitsu was busy handling the twins and it was a tied match. Naruto's eyes then caught sigh of a girl with brown hair and a scythe run into the entrance. "You go, we got this."

"Don't die on me Tsu-chan," Naruto smiled as he kissed her, causing her wings to sprout and she moaned into the kiss a bit and from the release. Once he pulled away, he quickly blurred beside Akitsu, knocking away a bolt of lightning. "C'mere Aki-chan," Akitsu gave a small blush as Naruto pulled her in for a kiss, holding her close and tenderly. Akitsu's wings of ice burst from her back and she deepened it a bit. After a few moments of a tongue the two pulled away and he kissed her forehead. "Kick ass love,"

"Ah…yes, Naruto-sama." With her confidence at an all time high, Akitsu glared daringly at the twins who gulped while Naruto took off. Running at a good speed, he quickly caught up to the Sekirei from earlier, Yomi he believed her name as. Making a jump, he caught her off, causing her to scowl.

"How the hell did you get past Mutsu?" Yomi demanded before she gave a huff. "Whatever! Out of my way dummy!" she barked but Naruto ignored her as he kept on. "Hey! You bastard!" Yomi yelled before sending a shock wave of wind at him. If Naruto was surprised, he didn't show it as he didn't counter it. Instead he shifted his foot and a wall of earth popped up to block. But the wind actually broke past the wall, still keeping up.

It actually cut him a bit, which made him hum. Once it died down, he tucked and rolled out of the sycthe's way. As he stopped rolling, Naruto surprised her by throwing a few balls of fire at her which she sliced and avoided. He then lunged at her, clashing with her using a blade of wind. Yomi however pushed him away into the trees. She expected him to crash but he just back flipped in mid air, grabbed a vine and swung himself onto a branch.

"Come back here you monkey!"

"Minato move!"

Minato blinked as Musubi grabbed him and Kusano, saving them from being cut down. "W-what is going on?" Minato asked in confusion as he saw an impassive blond young man who stood before them, a sword of wind in his hand. Naruto then put his hand out,

"Hand over the girl please? I have to take her back to the labs," Naruto said in an even tone, and the girl hid behind Minato's leg. Noticing this Naruto hummed as he made the sword go away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Kusano. I see she's fond of you," Naruto stated as he focused on the boy. Before anything else could be said, Naruto spun around to block the attack from Yomi. She took a small hop back before swinging it horizontally. Naruto studied her, noting how she was not experienced but has potential. He then dodged the slash landing on a tree branch.

"Hand over the girl or die!" Yomi ordered the two in front of her with a glare. She then took note of Naruto and threw another wave of wind. This time it was bigger than the last one, causing everyone to lose their balance somehow. Before Naruto could react, Musubi stepped up, grabbed a hold of her scythe and merely gave a twist, breaking the blade.

"Look what you did to my scythe!" Yomi screamed in horror as Musubi held the blade in her hand and she had the handle.

"It was sharp and is not a toy. Someone could get hurt!" the girl nodded to herself, which only prompted Yomi to get even more angry.

"I'll fucking kill you! After I kill him!" Yomi glared towards Naruto who stood on a tree branch. "Get your blond monkey ass down here and fight like a man!" her order meant nothing as she and Musubi began to fight. He watched Yomi fight that he did see she had major potential, to being a great scythe user, and wind user. Somehow she was able to gather, shape, and condense the wind into a blade for her scythe to replaced the broken one. And due to this, it allowed her to start winning in her fight against the fist type Sekirei.

Though, she was a little perverse about it as she sliced off all of Musubi's clothes, minus her panties…for now. Speaking of, he forgot to ask Akitsu if she was wearing any panties. "Musubi!" Minato called as his Sekirei rolled to the ground beaten. He stood in front of her body to protect her. "I won't allow you to hurt her anymore! Your going to have to go through me!" Naruto raised a brow, as he watched Minato. About to swoop in and help the older teen, he didn't have too as his Sekirei saved him. "Musubi! You're okay!" Minato said in surprise. Musubi nodded, though she seemed tired.

"Minato-sama, please," Musubi pleaded quietly before placing her lips on Minato's causing her wings to burst from her body and flourish. Yomi was surprised by this, knowing now she was in deep shit. "These are the fists of my pledge, crush the catastrophe my Ashikabi!" Musubi prayed as she was radiating with power. With intense speed, Musubi appeared in front of Yomi, punching her in the gut, the face, then kicking her arm, breaking it.

She took a step back, cocked back her fist and threw it, causing a blast of wind and the force behind the punch to blow Yomi away and shred her clothes while doing so, leaving her only in panties. The fallen Sekirei was struggling to get back up, but Musubi stopped her, placing a finger over her crest and channeling her power into it. Removing her finger, she watched as the crest faded away…Yomi was deactivated. Naruto watched all of this with high interest, keeping it for later.

'I'm sorry Mikogami-sama, please forgive me, I failed,' Yomi thought to herself, losing consciousness. But right before she did she heard her masters voice for the last time,

"What a useless Sekirei," once she heard that, a tear fell from her eye as he eyes dulled and she lost consciousness. And if she stayed conscious she would have felt the hard kick to her ribs, from her Ashikabi.

Naruto watched as the kid abused his fallen Sekirei, stringing curses at her and stomping her into the ground. It wasn't until he hopped down from the tree that the kid stopped since he gained his attention. "Is that you treat your Sekirei? Your loyal servant?" he questioned, genuinely interested. "She died for you, ya know." The boy just looked confused, glancing to the fallen Yomi, he pressed his dirty shoe against her still face, marking it with crud.

"You mean this broken toy? It's useless, why should it matter? The kid sneered with a frown. Naruto had a deep frown on his face as Mikogami turned to Minato and Musubi. "Anyway, hand over the green girl or else I'll…" Mikogami suddenly stopped speaking, his breath literally leaving his throat. In fact it felt like someone had their hands wrapped around his neck and squeezing…hard. He couldn't breathe!

Naruto had a blank look on his face as he stewed in his thoughts and the words Mikogami said to him. He by no means was a hero, or a good soul. That pure good soul had died the moment he died on that bridge. He had become a dark, cruel, manipulative, evil bastard. He took what he wanted, he said what he wanted, he did what he wanted and he dared anybody to challenge him. Those who did were crushed. But he still had morals, he still had lines that would never cross, no matter how evil he seemed.

He would never take a woman unwillingly. He might seduce the ever living fuck out of them, but he would not take them against their will. He made them bend to his will.

He didn't harm children personally. The way he saw it, children were innocent. They had yet to grow up and make choices that would define them. If anything he would save a child and mold them into his image before he would kill them.

He also was loyal to those that were loyal to him. He didn't believe in treating those who would do anything for him like shit. He's had henchmen, he's had soldiers, he's had partners, he's had concubines, he's had wives…never…never did he mistreat them unless it was warranted. The fact that someone would be so loyal to you, that was more than willing to put you over themselves, said a lot to him. It meant a lot. And he would treat it with the utmost respect.

It didn't matter what position they held in his eyes, they would be treated fairly. Katara was his slave in basically every sense of the world. Never had he bullied, humiliated, or treated her in a way that was truly fucked up. Did he treat her like a slave? Yeah he did. He fucked her whenever he felt like, he made her do tasks that he felt was within her power, he made her bend to his will. But to treat her like trash? To treat her like she wasn't even a person? Never. She was loyal to him, and that's all it took.

So the fact that this Sekirei, this beautiful woman who had much potential was completely disregarded and treated like a useless tool…really pissed him off. It really reminded him of the time Zabuza tried to front on Haku when Haku died. Zabuza tried to pretend like he didn't care, when he really did. But he could tell Mikogami didn't care…

Which was why he was dying.

Naruto's eyes focused on Mikogami's struggling form and with a slight narrow of his eyes, Mikogami was released, allowing him to breathe. Mikogami clawed at the ground for breath, taking as much as he could in. Fear of death was clearly in his eyes as he looked around, and he wish he hadn't. Why? Because now the blond was standing before him with glowing metallic silver eyes. Mikogami crawled away from Naruto, or he tried too. In fact he was simply pulled forward, sitting in front of Naruto. He blond grabbed Mikogami's head, and the boy screamed. "I'm going to enjoy your eternal torment," with that said, Naruto pulled Mikogami's soul.

The King of Hell appeared and Naruto tossed Mikogami's soul into the mouth. A moment later Mikogami's body fell, along with all of his Sekirei. Naruto turned to Yomi's body and kneeled. He wiped the crud off her face, and snapped his fingers, causing a jacket to appear and he placed it on her, covering her modesty. After a few moments he stood and turned to see a confused and curious trio. Naruto saw Kusano was still in the boy's arms and he hummed. "What's your name kid?"

"I'm Musubi! Sekirei #88, a fist type Sekirei!" Musubi cheered. Naruto nodded turning to Minato who was bit at ease seeing that Naruto was no longer trying to kill them it seemed.

"M-minato Sahashi," this inwardly surprised Naruto. He however gave a small smile, this worked out great.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he returned. "Originally I was going to take Kusano back to MBI. But seeing she seems pretty safe with you, I'll let you handle her," he chuckled. Minato looked quite surprised at this and Naruto looked towards Kusano. "See ya later, Ku," he waved with a smile and she blushed lightly, though gave a small wave back. Naruto turned and walked towards Yomi, picking her up bridal style. With her set in his arms he began to leave until he heard Musubi speak up.

"Wait!" he stopped and turned to see what the girl wanted. "I have to ask, what are you going to do with her? Doesn't MBI need to take her away? That's the rules," Musubi reminded and Naruto gave a shrug.

"I'm going to break that rule then. I'm going to save her. If he asks, I'll tell him you won," with that he said, he left. When he came out of the entrance he saw that Tsukiumi and Akitsu were waiting for him, the lightning twins long gone. "I take it you won?"

"Of course! But before those harlots could be properly flung out, they ran like cowards," Tsukiumi scowled. "Dishonorable if you ask me," she scoffed, crossing her arms under her bust. Naruto chuckled as he leaned in and pulled her in for a loving kiss, which made her all hot. Pulling away after sucking on her tongue, he then gained dominance over Akitsu's, causing her to mewl a little bit. After several more moments, he smiled at them.

"Good work ladies. You be rewarded soon enough," he winked and both couldn't help but shiver in delight. Naruto then caught sight of Mutsu body which laid on the ground completely unconscious and limp. With a single look he could tell he was in a similar state of Yomi, deactivated. Looking around he took notice that the girls had taken care of all the guards surrounding the garden.

"Husband, who is the lady?"

"Her name is Yomi, and she's coming home with us," Naruto smirked with the two looking a little curious. "She will help me with my research, and a potential ally. Come, lets head home."

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

"This is most interesting," Minaka muttered to himself as he focused on the screen.

He was watching a replay of the event at the botanical garden. All of it was so amazing, the fact that Tsukiumi was able to go toe to toe with Mutsu and Akitsu able to handle two Sekirei at the same time was quite the feat. He took notice of their strength, it was much more than when they both left MBI. It made him wonder if their limiters were still in place. He also was very interested in Naruto's personal part in all of this, how he handled Yomi or even how he seemingly killed Mikogami. But what intrigued him most was taking Yomi's body.

"Minaka!" Takami yelled, as she kicked open the door to the room. "We have issues! Big issues!" she told him, but he didn't look in her direction in the slightest. Instead he spoke up,

"I am well aware of what is going on Takami-chan. Number 43's body is missing, Hayato Mikogami is dead which means all of his Sekirei have been deactivated too. You can thank our alien guest for this amusement," he chuckled which made Takami blinked.

"Wait, Uzumaki did this? But killing is…"

"Is against the rules, yes. But does it really seem like Naruto-kun will follow the set rules?" Minaka chuckled. "Recover the deactivated Sekirei, though #43's body is in the hands of Naruto-kun. Give #88 the win but do not mark #43 terminated just yet," he ordered with Takami slowly nodding. "I feel as if #43 will be making a reappearance very soon. Oh and can you schedule a mandatory check up for Akitsu and Tsukiumi, I have some questions that need answers,"

Takami simply gazed at Minaka and gave a quiet grunt as she left, closing the doors behind her. As she left she frowned in thought, thinking of the blond alien that was Naruto Uzumaki. She then couldn't help but reflect on what he said a few days ago, about gaining her trust. No news of Kusano has been provided just yet, which meant she hadn't been winged yet. Was she in the custody of Uzumaki? He did find her interesting and it sounded as if he had plans for her in the future. She had so many questions of her own…

Just what was Naruto Uzumaki up to?

'Where am I?'

"You're awake I see," she heard and looked around to see she was in what looked to be a room, and she was laying in a comfortable bed, wearing a shirt that was two sizes too big for her, but it was comfortable. She then saw Naruto standing not too far from her, leaning against the wall, seemingly waiting patiently. Yomi gazed at him, and as she did so, her thoughts couldn't help but drift to the person who used to be her Ashikabi.

Tears fell from her eyes, disappointed that she let down her Ashikabi. But she soon became more angry at the fact that he threw her away. He didn't care for her anymore, hell she didn't think he cared for her to begin with. Was she and the other Sekirei just toys for a child such as himself to play with?

"You don't have to worry about him no more," Naruto said and she focused back on him. "I took care of Mikogami," he shrugged, causing her to look surprised. "I can feel your anger, Yomi. Your disappointment, your fear," he went on causing her to glare at him.

"Fear? I don't fear anything."

"You fear of being abandoned," Naruto said as he leaned up off the wall. "I could feel how scared you were when Musubi deactivated you. But your fear is now at an all time high," he pointed out causing her to glare at him even harder. "You are angry at Mikogami, but you fear you won't be able to find another Ashikabi, that you will be alone,"

"Stop it."

"He threw you away Yomi," Naruto pressed on and she tensed. "He saw no value in you after you lost. You were useless, and probably were useless while he was still your Ashikabi," he went on, ignoring her order to stop. "He wanted you to be his play thing, till he got bored. You gave your life, you gave everything you had, and he threw you away," he reminded.

"Stop it!" she screamed, tears running down her face. "I don't want pity!" Yomi sniffed. She blinked as she felt the bed shift and saw that Naruto was sitting beside her, giving her a thoughtful expression. She was a bit confused as he seemed to be looking through her.

"I don't give pity. Pity only makes the receiver greedy, spiteful or arrogant, thinking they have gotten over. I was pitied once, by a person I came to love without knowing her true intentions. Then she took everything from me. I don't pity anyone, knowing the feeling. So it's not pity I'm trying to give you, Yomi," he said as he gently wiped away her tears. "It's another chance."

"What? What do you mean?" she sniffed, leaning into his gentle touch.

"Musubi deactivated you, and Mikogami discarded you without a first thought," he brought up. "I fought you Yomi, and I know potential when I see it. You can be so much stronger, so much more. But you weren't given the chance because you were busy being a toy," Naruto scoffed. "Allow me to help you Yomi-chan, let me put your fears to rest. Let me show you there is more to life than this silly game. Become my Sekirei, become loyal to me and I will never throw you away,"

Yomi gazed at Naruto, more specifically his eyes and she was…captivated. In his eyes she could see an image of herself that was more…simply more. She wanted it, she desired it, she craved for it. Without further thought, she leaned in and claimed his lips with her own. Her wings burst from her back, a dark chestnut before they shattered and brighter stronger wings replaced them in there stead.

Yomi felt all warm and loved inside as she basked in the glory that was her new Ashikabi. Oh how she wanted him to make love to her right now! And with that thought, Yomi deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing against his lip asking for entry. Allowing it, she stuck her tongue in his mouth tentatively before being welcomed by Naruto, and the kiss increased. "Naruto-sama," she whispered out as Naruto laid her on the bed. As he kissed and sucked on he neck, his hands began to busy themselves and Naruto licked his way to her ear,

"You're mine now, Yomi-chan."

"Yes, Naruto-sama. I belong to you…"

Chapter 13: Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Boredom Setting in

"It's not very fun drinking alone."

Takami blinked as she looked up from the papers on her desk to see the familiar image of Naruto Uzumaki standing in front of her. Takami studied him, confused as to how he had got past MBI security and straight into her office. Checking the door, she saw it was closed. Had she been in her own drunken world this whole time to not notice this guy sneak in. Then it made her look to the glass in her hand along with the bottle beside it. Takami frowned then downed the rest of the drink and gave him a light glare. "What do you want?"

"I came to see you," Naruto answered with a light shrug as he looked around the office, taking few steps. "There is something I need your help with," he stated which made her raise a brow at him curiously. More help? "I met your son today, interesting fellow. Weak but interesting," Naruto muttered as he stopped at her bookshelf, looking over her collection. "I find it strange how a strong woman like you ended up with a wimpy son like that. I take it he gets it from Minaka?"

Takami blinked as she then glared at Naruto, "How do you…"

"I can smell the stench of Minaka's blood running through his veins," he answered simply as he then looked to Takami. "Come now Takami? Was this simply a moment of weakness on your part? Or did you actually love him at one point," he wondered with Takami scowling. "Going from your reaction, I assume it was the latter. Funny. Tell me, what made you decide that bringing Minaka down is what you wanted to do?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business," Takami growled. Naruto gave a small smirk as he neared her and she shifted in her seat a bit. "Now why are you here? What do you need help with?" she questioned. Naruto then sat down in the chair across from her desk and simply watched her for several tense minutes for Takami. "If you are not going too…"

"Stand, Takami." he said suddenly. Takami was shocked when she actually stood up from her chair. But not only that she began to walk over to Naruto and actually sat in his lap, "That's better." he smiled as he took in her scent which made her blush a bit. "I like you're perfume. It's nice," he complimented with Takami looking away. She didn't know how he was able to make her move, but it scared her. It meant that he had all the power...there was no telling what he could do with all that power. "You have nothing to fear from me Takami. I'm not going to rape you or anything like that. I came for your aid is all,"

"Which is what exactly?" she asked quietly. Naruto gave a small smile as he looked into her eyes. Takami was lost in those beautiful blue orbs, but she had to remember that he was no human. His charm is a weapon, a weapon that no doubt caused lots of harm. A sharp blade that she had to be careful not to cut herself with. This man was a predator, and it would be best if she did not show a sign of weakness.

"I need the location of every active Sekirei and Ashikabi," Naruto spoke, catching her off guard. "All 108 Sekirei. I also need any and all information you have on them, from the size of their breasts to the kind of style they prefer fighting with," he went on, speaking seriously which had Takami for a loss. "Is there some kind of room where you place all Sekirei when they are deactivated?" he wondered and Takami nodded. "Excellent, I'm going to need access to that."

"Why?" Takami questioned, now ignoring the fact she was sitting on his lap. She was more focused on these orders he was giving her, which she felt compelled to follow. "Why are you doing this? Why do you need all that?" Naruto simply gazed at her with studying eyes and she frowned, "You're not going to tell me are you."

"No, I am. Because as I said, I would like for you to be my ally," Naruto smiled as he kissed her cheek which made her blush. "The reason I need this information is because I'm going to be putting Minaka in checkmate very soon. I plan to do so by stealing his queen," he smiled as he caressed her cheek and she instinctively leaned into his hand. "But taking his queen is not enough," he sighed as he lowered his hand. "Blowing up this entire building isn't enough either. And it won't help me in the future either," he hummed. "So in order for me to benefit from this entire experience and shut down Minaka, I need to know all the pieces in the game. At least the ones that you know about,"

"Hm? I know everything."

"No you don't," Naruto shook his head with Takami blinking. "You know more than anyone else does, but you do not know what Minaka does. For example, why is he doing this?" Naruto questioned. Takami was about to answer but she couldn't, she had no answer. She truly didn't know why Minaka was doing this S-plan, she had never known. "My point exactly. Because you don't know, it tells me that you two are not on the same page, not the same level. Plus there's a basic universal tip to being an evil ruler with power that I even take into consideration," Naruto smirked which piqued Takami's interest. "Never let anyone know the full extent of your plans or give them power that could destroy you, no matter how loyal they are."

"What? I don't understand."

"You're not dumb Takami," Naruto grumbled with her brow twitching. "People are greedy, people are selfish, people are jealous," Naruto listed with Takami humming in agreement. "You are Minaka's right hand woman, the only person he truly trusts. Yet here you are, with me, plotting against him," he pointed out making her frown. "Now imagine if you actually did know what his full plan was, I'm sure he would be so screwed. If I gave one of my followers a power so great that it could even topple me, I'm sure in time they would use it against me. No matter how much I might love them, how much I trust them, how good I fuck them...they eventually will turn against me because they subconsciously don't fear my power."

"So it's because of this, I don't know everything or have the same power as Minaka?"

"Yup. He's stupid, but he's smart, it's a ploy," Naruto shrugged. "Which is why I didn't expect you to know everything. Even with me, you may know the general plan, but every single detail? That's asking for betrayal down the road," Naruto chuckled. Takami slowly nodded in understanding. "Now, moving on from that lesson. Do you think you can do what I have asked?" he wondered, bringing the topic back to it's original point. Takami thought about it, and found herself...at ease? She noticed her position, seeing her arm was even around his shoulders while she sat comfortably on his lap. Not to mention, any protest or anything of the sort was out of reach. She simply wanted to comply….no she willingly wanted to comply. So she did.

"Yes, I can." Takami nodded with Naruto giving a small smile. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Ah yes, there is actually. I need you to tell me right now about the strongest Sekirei." Naruto requested which Takami hummed before she nodded her head then got up from his lap and headed to her laptop. Grabbing it she sat back down on his lap and went into the database. Naruto watched her then gazed at the screen as she spoke.

"There are twelve in all who are the strongest Sekirei out of the 108, however only ten are active in the game," Takami informed before she corrected herself, "Make that nine since you deactivated on of them today by killing their Ashikabi." Naruto gave a shrug in response. "Sekirei #10 Uzume, #9 Tsukiumi, #8 Yume, #7 Akitsu, #6 Homura, #5 Mutsu, #4 Karasuba, #3 Kazehana, #2 Matsu, #1 Miya. Then numbers 104 and 105, Haihane and Benitsubasa who are augmented for the Disciplinary Squad."

"Which ones are not in the game?"

"Eight, Five and One." she informed with Naruto glancing to her. "Yume had sacrificed her life force to make sure Sekirei #88 Musubi, lived. You deactivated Mutsu by killing his Ashikabi, Hayato Mikogami. As for Miya…" Takami paused in thought as Naruto laid eyes on her profile picture, finding the woman to be absolutely beautiful. "She simply left MBI, and she is too powerful for anyone to stop her. She is the first Sekirei that was fully developed when we found the spaceship. She is known as the Sekirei Queen." Takami informed. Naruto then took note of the fact no Ashikabi was listed.

"No Ashikabi?"

"No, she was never winged. But she did marry her adjustor, Takehito Asama. He however died years later, but she still keeps his name. She lives in the North, known as the Hannya of the North," Takami said pulling up surveillance of the house Miya lived in. "Izumo Inn. It is where Matsu is hiding in secret, also where Uzume and Homura live. And just recently Musubi and Kusano," Takami explained with Naruto already forming a plan in his head. "Kazehana visits from time to time, mainly as a drinking buddy to Uzume."

"Seems I'll be paying them a visit," he hummed with a small smirk. "Can you give me a list of Sekirei who are unwinged?" Takami nodded, "Good. send me that first." Naruto ordered with Takami nodding her head. He then gave a smile, "Thank you for your help tonight, Takami-chan. I appreciate it very much." the blond thanked her and Takami choked a bit but gave a proper nod. He however surprised her by grabbing her chin and turning her face towards him, her heart started to pick up as she gazed at those lips of his. Takami closed her eyes ready for a kiss, but instead she felt a hand over her wounded eye. Within moments the throbbing pain she had come to ignore had vanished. "There all better."

Takami opened her eyes and removed her eye patch and felt on the wound that was supposed to be there. She then looked to Naruto who gave a smirk, "A reward for being so compliant and helpful. Keep it up, and I just might give you what you truly desire," Naruto whispered huskily in her ear before he kissed her cheek. Moments later the two stood up and Naruto gave her a wink, "Don't stay up too late, Takami-chan." she slowly gave a nod as he began to walk off. "I expect everything I asked for to be completed soon."

"Y-yes."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama."

Naruto glanced to Yomi who carried a single pink bag while he carried several bags. Tsukiumi and Akitsu walked beside them, carrying bags as well, the two wearing pleasant smiles on their faces. "You're welcome Yomi-chan," Naruto responded as he kissed her cheek. "I didn't want you waiting forever to get some new clothes," he shrugged. "When we get home though girls, we have something important to talk about."

"What doth thee wish to speaketh to us about?" Tsukiumi wondered, really hoping it wasn't anything bad. She glanced to Akitsu to see if maybe she had an idea, but she could tell her sister looked just as lost as she. Naruto could sense the worry of the the Sekirei and he gave a easygoing chuckle.

"It's nothing for you three to worry about," he assured which made them feel better. "It's just about what my next moves are, that's all." Naruto shrugged with the older Sekirei nodding in understanding while Yomi was still out of the loop. "I'll explain it to you soon," the blond threw in to her and Yomi nodded with a small smile.

"Hey you!" the four heard, causing them to stop. Tsukiumi gave a scowl as she gazed at the man who dared speak to her husband in such a way and hold them up from returning home. Naruto raised a brow as he gazed at the scruffy man in his mid twenties. He also had a young girl with him, who stood by his side patiently. The man looked like your average joe, while the girl was another story. She has light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She wears a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves. Naruto merely guessed she was a B-cup at the least, and she wasn't really tall, standing at 5'3. From the feel of both their energies, Naruto could tell the man had ill intent while the girl was a Sekirei.

"You're an Ashikabi right?" Naruto simply stared at him not answering. "I'll take that as a yes. Look, hand over your busty Sekirei's over there and I'll leave you alone. If not, I'm going to have to kill you," The man warned. Naruto responded with calling out a name,

"Akitsu-chan."

"Of course Naruto-sama," Akitsu understood setting her bags down and standing in front of her Ashikabi and Yomi.

"So like that eh? Fine then, Yashima! Kick her ass then kill him. You know the consequences if you don't," the man reminded. The Sekirei Yashima nodded, taking a step forward.

"Yes Junichi-sama," The girl replied quietly, summoning a large hammer. "Sekirei #84, Yashima,"

"Sekirei #7, Akitsu," The Ice Sekirei returned. In silent start, both women rushed at each other. Naruto was impressed that such a small petite girl could lift such a large hammer with ease. Akitsu, dodged the smash towards her, reacting with a flurry of thick ice spikes which were blocked by Yashima's hammer. Yashima, lunged at Akitsu who jumped into the air, following her. Cocking back the hammer, she threw it at her opponent only for said opponent to dodge it.

"Akitsu behind you!" Tsukiumi warned her sister as the hammer came back towards Akitsu like a boomerang. Only her arm was hit, as she tried to avoid it, but she countered with a kick to Yashima's face, sending her rolling to her Ashikabi.

"You useless tool! Get up and beat her!" Junichi yelled, kicking her repeatedly. The woman flinched in pain as she tried getting back up.

"Yes, Junichi-sama," Yashima whispered. She turned to him only to get slapped by him.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't beat her. Now go and try again!" Junichi growled, raising his hand as a threat. The Sekirei merely nodded. She took a step forward turning to her opponent, however she froze out of fear. Pointed directly at Junichi was Naruto's aboslute irritation. Naruto set the bags in his hands down and called off Akitsu who returned beside her sisters. He walked over to the pair, though he stopped right in front of Yashima.

"Why do you let him treat you that way?" Naruto asked her softly, not wanting to scare her. Yashima wanted to break her gaze away from his but she couldn't, she felt drawn to him.

"He is my Ashikabi, his wish is my command. I will allow him to do anything, he wants with me. Even it brings me pain, I lo…"

"No you don't," Naruto interrupted sternly. "I can see it in your eyes. You are angry with yourself for choosing such a worthless Ashikabi, but are livid at him for being so worthless. Realize Yashima, you fight for him. You are the one putting your life on the line, not him. Until now," Naruto stated as he glared at the terrified, petrified Junichi. "Humans like you disgust me. Anyone who decides to follow you should be treated with respect. Especially Sekirei considering they live to love and serve you. She chose you as her master, when you could have had nothing. She has earned your respect, but you don't give it to her. You're just a pathetic worm!" Naruto scoffed as he forced Junichi to his knees, also making it hard for the man to breathe. "Kneel."

Naruto turned to Yashima, his aura returned back to the kind it was when regarding her. "You don't have too, and I'm not going to force you. But would you like to leave this bitch and be my Sekirei?" Naruto offered. Yashima was conflicted. She already chose her Ashikabi, how could she choose another? Was that even possible? A part of her told her to die with her Ashikabi, or better yet kill the person who is he fell too. But, instead of the rage she felt, she felt…joy. Would this man, really be a better Ashikabi for her? Could she trust him? His eyes gave her the answer. As she continued to gaze into his eyes she suddenly felt…warm? Yes. She felt warm and that warmth started to increase she felt hot. She was actually reacting to him, but how was that possible? She was already winged, did this mean she could be winged twice? It made no sense. However, it didn't matter to her. The fact she was reacting for a second time must mean something, so instead of rejecting it and ignoring it, she went for it. She gave a nod to him, stepping closer.

"Hai, Ashikabi-sama," The girl smiled softly. Naruto smiled as he gently pressed his lips against her. Yashima's dark blue wings appeared unleashed from her back and seemed to be growing before they just shattered, revealing ice blue colored wings, that were shining brightly. Yashima was in ecstasy as she allowed Naruto's influence to wash over her. She could feel the bond she had with Junichi being severed completely, being replaced with Naruto. The pain, sadness she felt in her heart was washed away, as well as the wounds she sustained. She felt joy now, and her wounds were completely gone, leaving a tingling pleasuring feeling instead. So this is what it felt to being winged by your true Ashikabi.

"Another one," Tsukiumi muttered quietly with Akitsu nodding her head slowly. "He's planning something, I wish I knew what though," Tsukiumi grumbled to herself with Yomi humming as she gave a small smile.

"I'm sure Naruto-sama will tell us very soon, I trust him." Yomi stated, this caused both Sekirei to gaze at her then turn to Naruto. They trusted him as well, he had yet to disappoint them. Junichi could only watched with mixed emotions. A expression of pain and anger were on his face. He tried his best to cry out to Yashima, to save him. As her Ashikabi he had that right, right? But his voice never left his throat.

Yashima's wings faded away, now just enjoying her kiss with her true Ashikabi. It was more passionate and less rough than it was with Junichi. It also gave her a certain hunger, an appetite for her Ashikabi. She raised higher, bringing Naruto's head down more with her hand, deepening the kiss. Her tongue swirled and battled with her Ashikabi's, enjoying the taste. She just couldn't get enough, moaning a bit. Naruto's hand discreetly went under her gown and slipped past her panties, and started to caress her pussy making her shiver and moan as it slipped in and out.

"N-Naruto-sama," Yashima moaned in the kiss, learning his name through the bond they now shared. It was a few a moments before she gave a silent scream, reaching her climax. Her body shook, as she rode her orgasm. Once it was over, she became weak kneed and nearly fell but Naruto caught her. She panted, her lust filled eyes gazing into her Ashikabi's sky blue. Naruto gave her a whitening smile, kissing her forehead before he helped her stand, though she still needed to hold onto him for support.

"Easy there cutie," Naruto chuckled as he kissed her forehead and Yashima smiled lovingly at her new Ashikabi. "Now Yashima-chan, I'm going to give you your first order as my Sekirei," Naruto spoke in a lightly serious tone. Yashima paid perfect attention, her eyes completely focused on him.

"Anything Naruto-sama."

"Kill Junichi."

"W-what?" Yashima gasped, her eyes widening as she gazed at her Ashikabi who watched her. She then looked to Junichi who was in a confused pain, still kneeling, then back to her Ashikabi. She frowned a bit, "Y-you really want me too?" she questioned with Naruto nodding his head. Naruto hid his smirk as he saw the thoughtful frown on Yashima's lips turn into a cruel smile as her eyes twinkled with joy. "Yes, Naruto-sama!" Yashima grinned as she stood on her own then neared the kneeling Junichi.

Naruto crossed his arms as he watched Yashima create her hammer from thin air. They all noticed how her hammer was much bigger and more threatening than before as she sashayed her way over to Junichi. Naruto hummed to himself as he could feel his influence surrounding Yashima, was this a result of his winging? He then glanced to his other three Sekirei to feel his influence surrounded them but not as strong as Yashima's. His eyes turned back to Yashima as she now stood before a groveling and begging Junichi. This was something he was going to have to look into.

"Please Y-yashima! I'm sorry! D-don't do this! I'm sorry!" Junichi pleaded, tears running down his eyes. Yashima gave out a chuckle before she outright gave a laugh as she lifted the hammer with ease.

"What Naruto-sama requests...it shall be done!"

"STTOOPP!"

Naruto nor his sekirei looked away or even so much as flinched as they washed Junichi's body explode under the force of Yashima's hammer. The four of them watching with satisfied cruel eyes. Yashima took breaths calming down from her excitement before her hammer disappeared and she turned around to face her Ashikabi. He saw that she had excess blood on her face and Naruto walked towards her. Once he was in front of her, he wiped the blood off her face and kissed her lightly. Yashima gave into the kiss, feeling her stomach tingle; after a few moments of that pleasure, he pulled back then grabbed her hand, a smile on his lips.

"Come, lets go home."

"Now that I have your attention, let's talk."

Naruto's four Sekirei sat around him, all fresh from their showers and dressed comfortably. For now Yomi and Yashima were sharing clothes, since they were nearly the same size. However he had plans on taking her shopping tomorrow. But for now he was worried about the topic at hand. "I plan on ending this silly game," Naruto stated which took them all off guard. "I'm on a time crunch, and I don't have time to be wasting playing with Minaka. So within the next week or so, give or take two. This game will be over and Shinto Teito will be under my command,"

"Wait what do you mean under your command?" Yomi wondered curiously. Naruto gave a small smile, but he didn't answer her which made her brow twitch in annoyance. "Okay then, how are you going to end the game?"

"By winging all 108 Sekirei," Naruto responded simply, now this had them stumped. "As you have seen today, I obviously have the ability to take a Sekirei from their Ashikabi. But that is not my idea," he shook his head with the four of them remaining silent as they listened. "I have a list on my phone of unwinged Sekirei," Naruto shared, pulling out his phone to show them the list he was speaking of. "We are going to find these Sekirei, and I am going to...seduce them to see my point of view," Naruto chuckled.

"You're going to force them to be your Sekirei?" Yashim questioned quietly with Naruto glancing to her. "I don't really like the sound of that Naruto-sama. Junichi forced me and…" she however paused in her words and lowered her head. "I'm sorry for speaking out of turn Naruto-sama."

"Yashima-chan, I'm not going to hit you," Naruto told her, which surprised her. She looked up to see his blue eyes gazing calmly at her. "You can speak your mind freely, you won't be punished for it my dear." he assured her then kissed her forehead. "But no, I'm not going to force them," he shook his head. "They will have a choice, but I know they will make the right choice." he told them which earned curious looks. "Moving on, I also have a list of Sekirei who are winged to neglectful and abusive Ashikabi,"

This earned hardened looks from all of them. "You four are going to hunt down these Ashikabi, you are going to defeat the Sekirei, then you are going to kill their Ashikabi," Naruto explained earning looks of excitement. "The win will got to you, MBI will retrieve the Sekirei and they will be stored away for later purposes."

"What about the Sekirei with Ashikabi who actually care for them? They are part of the 108, what will happen to them?" Yomi wondered. Naruto had a blank expression as he debated whether he should answer. After a few minutes he answered her,

"I will deal with them myself." The Sekirei nodded their heads in understanding, "For now Yomi and Yashima will deal with the abusive Ashikabi. Akitsu, Tsukiumi and I will find the unwinged Sekirei," Naruto informed, looking to Akitsu who nodded in understanding. "Here." he said, pulling out four cellphones and handing them to each of his Sekirei. "We will use these to keep in contact with each other when we're out and about." he informed them. With a sigh, he stood up and headed to the bedroom. He then looked back to his Sekirei with a smirk.

"Are you girls coming?"

They didn't hesitate to follow.

"Good morning Miya!"

"Hm? Oh good morning Musubi," Miya Asama smiled at her tenant who began to work on her chores for the morning. Miya went back to her sweeping the porch, though as she did so, she slipped back into her thoughts. Her eyes lost focus as her mind wandered to the man that she saw in her dreams.

She couldn't remember his face or his voice, but she could remember the feeling of content, peace and happiness he brought her. She remembered standing beside him as they looked down at what she considered to be civilization. The light breeze of wind hitting her face, the warmth of the sun warming her cheeks. However she also remembered the weight of a newborn child resting in her arms while she stood beside the man she could not remember. It was a lovely and blissful feeling that she couldn't help but yearn for.

The only problem was, she knew this man had to be her husband...but not Takehito Asama. This bothered her, but it bothered her more that the love she had held for Takehito was slowly fading into nothing. She didn't know why, she didn't know how but it was. It just started to happen, if she could place a time, it was the last time she visited his grave a few weeks ago. Soon her thoughts of her late husband began to become less and less, it bothered her greatly because she didn't know how to stop it. She had visited his grave several times, prayed to him twice everyday, but yet...she could feel the place he had in her heart becoming smaller and smaller as the days waned on.

"Excuse me, are you the Landlady?" she heard, breaking her from her thoughts. Miya looked up to the path that led to the inn to see three people standing just before her doorstep. Miya's experienced eyes studied the two women that flanked the man's side, and could tell from their figure, beauty, dress and the way the clung onto his arms, they were Sekirei. Her eyes then landed on the Ashikabi and she suddenly lost her breath. Before her stood a man that was simply too stunning for her eyes to really handle. Miya openly gawked at this man's beauty for several moments, before she caught herself and cleared her throat.

"Y-yes, I am." Miya smiled softly, her purple orbs on his blue ones. "What can I do for you?" she wondered, tilting her head a bit. Miya fought hard not to let her eyes wander, and she fought the heat rising in her chest. This shouldn't be possible, but yet...it was. But it had to be too soon to tell. She couldn't actually be reacting to this man could she?!

"Hello. I am Naruto Uzumaki, this is Akitsu and Tsukiumi. We are looking for a place to stay and we were referred to come to Izumo Inn. This is the place right?" he asked with Miya's soft smile becoming a bit larger.

"Yes it is. Please, come in," Miya offered with Naruto nodding with a smile as he and his Sekirei were led inside by Miya. As Miya walked in front of him, Naruto's smile turned into a smirk as his eyes glowed a bit, watching Miya.

"Thank you very much."


	82. Tale of Naruto Uzumaki Full Story

Title: The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author: Saito Uzumaki

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Published: 06-07-17, Updated: 09-17-17

Chapters: 11, Words: 63,785

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

 ** _NARUTO Opening 1- ROCKS_**

 ** _Come on!_**

 ** _Owareru youni isoi de iru_**  
 ** _Kawai ta mune ga kari tateru no sa_**  
 ** _Dare no tame de naku_**  
 ** _Dare no mono de naku_**  
 ** _Oretachi no ima ga_**

 ** _Itami hodoki_**  
 ** _Kokoro hodoki_**  
 ** _Kage o hodoki_**

 ** _Iki o tsunete_**  
 ** _Hashiri nukero_**  
 ** _Yami o saite_**  
 ** _Tatakau koto mo_**  
 ** _Aishi au koto mo_**  
 ** _Owari wa shinai_**  
 ** _ON THE WAY..._**

 ** _I wanna ROCKS_**  
 ** _Mune ni ROCKS_**

 **Chapter One**

"It feels good to be back home,"

"Meh…"

"Oh come on Jiraiya-sama, I mean isn't there really anything you feel when you come back home?"

Jiraiya of the Sannin raised a brow as he gazed at his apprentice, who was the student of his best and favorite student. "No, not really. Annoyance more than anything…can't wait to get to the hot springs though," the man giggled perversely.

Kakashi Hatake gave a sigh as he flipped through the next page of his little orange book. Yes…Kakashi Hatake is the most recent student of Jiraiya of the Sannin. After the loss of his sensei and the woman who he saw as an older sister, he was lost. Yeah he had Gai and the others but…it hit him hard when his sensei died. It meant he was the last surviving member of his team…of Team Minato. Obito had died sacrificing himself, Rin's blood was on his hands and Minato had been claimed by the Kyuubi…yeah, he was lost.

He heard about his sensei's son surviving through the night…but he was too devastated to even see the boy. In fact to this day he still hadn't laid eyes on the boy, reason being was because not too long after the night…Jiraiya busted into his house, forced him to pack then drug him out to travel for the next seven years. From what Jiraiya told him, he had permission from the Hokage to do so. And he though while Jiraiya was a bit rough around the edges, and more of a pervert than he thought he was…not to mention lazy and a bit of a drunk…it was still a decision that was made for him that Kakashi didn't mind.

Though it took a bit of work to even get the man to stop going to brothels every damn day, Kakashi learned much from the mans teachings. He was constantly kept on his toes, not to mention in tip-top shape. He was able to learn more and refine his jutsu. His skill with the Sharingan increased as well, while it wasn't as good as an actual Sharingan master…it was still above average…at least in his mind.

But developing his skills wasn't the only thing Kakashi worked on, his relationship with Jiraiya also grew as well. Before the trip he only saw the man in passing, or engaged in his perverted peeking briefly. But due to this trip, he saw the man as a sensei just as much as his previous. Though Minato was more like a brother, Jiraiya was more like a perverted drunk uncle.

And Kakashi could honestly say he cherished the relationship he had forged with the Sannin. Now…he just needed to forge a bond with the next person that would be important in his life…a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. But Kakashi wasn't the only one who was looking forward to building a relationship with the boy; Jiraiya did as well. He already felt bad for abandoning his godson to this village for another…but, he wasn't ready to face the boy, nor was he in a position to take care of him. But, nor was he in the right mindset to take care of himself or even be alone, which is why he brought Kakashi with him; in hopes they could bounce off each other.

And it worked out great, while the man wasn't Minato per say, he was still just as good. The only regret he had with Kakashi was the fact he couldn't get the man to sign the toad contract, as he had already signed with the dog contract. But that didn't mean he didn't hold back on his teachings. In fact he felt so confident in Kakashi's abilities that he was sure the man could be considered an S-rank shinobi if he really tried.

But it had been sometime before they got into actual battle. So it was just a matter of time before it would happen and Kakashi would tell him all about it. For now, he just needed to relax a little bit. But this all involved staying in the village. At this moment of time they were headed to the kage tower instead of the hot springs where Jiraiya wanted to do his research.

And although he wanted to do his research, deep down, Jiraiya felt as if he played Naruto off enough…the boy was still young…meaning there was still a chance where he could be an important person in the boys life. Though it didn't seem like it…Jiraiya was really hoping that would happen. While Kakashi was his student…he wasn't his apprentice despite what the man thought. Only Minato was his true apprentice, but he hoped that he would be able to make Naruto his apprentice…after all, if Minato wasn't the child of the prophecy…Naruto could be.

Which meant he needed to cultivate and shape the boy so he wouldn't go down the dark path these villagers were pushing him down. Over the years he had gotten reports from Sarutobi about the abuse Naruto has suffered and how he has tried to give the boy a good childhood but was failing. Jiraiya honestly felt bad about leaving his godson to the ignorance of the villagers.

But, now it was time to change all that. He just hoped he would succeed.

"J-jiraiya-sama!" said Sannin raised a brow as he regarding the lady at the front desk with a curious look. She looked…different…now that he thought about it, every time he peeped in for a short visit the woman always looked different.

"Um…Kira..right?" Jiraiya tried and the woman blinked before shaking her head with a shake.

"No, I'm Misa…Kira-san was the last secretary," Misa said and Jiraiya gave her a confused look. "Well…she kind of…" she trailed off and Jiraiya gave a sigh.

"Let me guess…she insulted Naruto and the little bugger got her in trouble?" he asked and the woman gave a nod. "Kid sure knows how to pull strings," Jiraiya muttered to himself before he nodded to the woman and waved for Kakashi to follow.

"Wait Jiraiya-sama! Hokage-sama is in a meeting!" Misa called from her desk but Jiraiya responded with a lazy wave, not even bothering to voice a reply. The two walked up the stairs and down the hallway in relative silence. They were both preparing for this trip to be officially over. Because as soon as Sarutobi laid eyes on them…they wouldn't have the same freedom…not that it really mattered to them. Okay maybe just a little but they could live with it. The two finally reached the office door and took a deep sigh. Gripping the handle, Jiraiya turned it giving once last glance towards Kakashi, who gave a nod.

Pushing the door forward, Kakashi walked in first, earning the blunt of the Hokage's glare from the interruption and lack of respect to knock. But when he realized just who he was looking at, the urge to reprimand went away. Not too long after, his own student came up from behind Kakashi giving the old man a smug smirk. "Yo sensei, you haven't changed a bit…still old as hell, but haven't changed," Jiraiya commented causing Sarutobi's brow to twitch. Before he could give a response, the three men turned their attention to the fourth person in the room, who was sitting in a chair to the side, his big blue eyes wide and open, filled with curiosity.

"Hey hey old man! Who are the old geezers?" the child asked causing Kakashi and Jiraiya to have their brow twitch at the mention of old. They weren't old…well at least Kakashi wasn't, but Jiraiya would still put up an argument that he wasn't old.

But behind their annoyance, both men gazed at the child taking in his appearance and it wasn't hard to figure out who this kid was. He looked like an exact carbon copy of Minato Namikaze. The golden sun-kissed blond hair that was arranged in a spiky messy style. The sapphire blue eyes that held so much wonder, the lightly tan skin even his ears were the same as Minato's. However, the boy did have his mothers chubby round face, along with her nose. But what was unique to the boy was the three whisker marks on each cheek. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki. Seven years old, third Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and legacy of Minato and Kushina Namikaze.

"Oi! I'm not old brat!" Jiraiya snapped after getting his fill. Kakashi nodded in agreement but Naruto simply crossed his arms and gave them a look that said he wasn't buying it.

"Oh yeah? Then why do you guys have grey hair like the old man? I mean yours is white so you must be SUPER old," Naruto snickered causing Jiraiya to form a tick mark on his forehead. Hiruzen chuckled at the interaction between the two before he spoke up.

"Naruto…aren't you supposed to be on punishment?" he reminded the boy. Naruto gasped before closing his mouth and glaring at the two men for getting him in trouble…even though he was the one who spoke to them first.

"Punishment?" Kakashi blinked as he looked between the boy and the Hokage. "Punishment for what?" from the corner of his eye he could see the kid have an ear splitting grin while the Hokage rubbed his forehead.

"This little turd is a troublemaker by genetics," Hiruzen muttered causing Jiraiya to chuckle, remembering how Kushina was called the same thing whenever she ended up in the office. That's all Hiruzen had to say and Jiraiya already knew; Kakashi on the other hand was still clueless.

"Did he do something really bad to end up here?" Kakashi asked and the Hokage gave him a raised brow before he went under his desk and with a slam were a stack of papers, causing Naruto to snicker but he was silenced with a glare from Hiruzen.

"This is the list of complaints that citizens have given me concerning Naruto…" Hiruzen paused as Kakashi hummed. "…all from this morning." This caused Kakashi to nearly face fault but he only gave an unbelievable look to Naruto who looked around the room innocently. "However, even though I know Naruto is the culprit for these complaints…there is no proof he did any of these things…" Hiruzen sighed causing another snicker from Naruto, which earned another glare to silence him. "The reason he is in here was for getting in a fight at school,"

"Shouldn't he be at the Dean's office then?" Jiraiya asked but Naruto gave another snicker causing the three adults to give him a look but he simply looked around innocently again.

"No…because Naruto gives the Dean problems. It's not the same type of authority or respect unlike being Hokage. Naruto is also here because one of the teachers believe he put thumb tacks in his seat," Hiruzen explained turning to Naruto who gave a shrug. "But once again…no proof,"

"Who'd he fight?" Kakashi wondered and Hiruzen sighed as he pulled out another sheet all the while gazing at Naruto who simply looked content. Drawing his eyes away from the boy he looked at the paper he grabbed.

"This is the medical report for one Kiba Inuzuka," Hiruzen stated…he then pulled out three more sheets. "And Shinji Nakamura, Tomo Ranbi and Kojo Tien…" Hiruzen deadpanned.

"He took on four kids?" Jiraiya asked and Hirzuen gestured to Naruto, to which the two adults gave him their attention. Naruto simply snorted with a smirk on his face.

"Teme's tried to pick on me and take my lunch, something I worked hard on to make last night…so I gave them a real good beating," Naruto told them in a smug tone. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi could see the satisfaction in Naruto's eyes, not to mention the dark amusement in his tone.

"And a beating he did give," Hiruzen grumbled. "Kiba got the worst of it however, a broken nose, busted lip, black eye, cracked collarbone and a sprained ankle," Hiruzen read off and Jiraiya whistled causing Naruto to smirk. Giving the man a glare he then turned to Naruto and waved his head. With a sigh, Naruto got up from the chair and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The three could tell though he was simply waiting outside the room to be called back in. Taking a deep breath Hiruzen looked towards the two shinobi in front of him. "Welcome back, Jiraiya, Kakashi…since you both returned, I assume everything has gone alright?" the Hokage asked and the two nodded their heads. "Good, because you both have seven years of work to make up for it,"

"Eh?" the two uttered and Hiruzen nodded, a smirk on his lips.

"Did you really think you wouldn't get any kind of punishment or reprimand for disappearing off the grid for seven years? I didn't permit you two to go anywhere actually, not when we were still trying to recover," Hiruzen stated and the two glanced at each other. "I simply let it go because I understood where you were coming from. However, now that your back I can give you your assignment, since you seem to like avoiding such tasks," Hiruzen muttered. The two deflated a bit but listened anyways. "The two of you are assigned to watch over that boy outside,"

"Eh? What do you mean watch over him? Like…take care of him and all that junk?" Jiraiya asked and Hiruzen snorted. Though he was glad for the snort, Jiraiya also felt a little bit offended.

"Take care of him? No. That job has already been assigned to somebody else, however, they are currently watching from afar since at this point in time, Naruto doesn't really believe he needs a guardian," Hiruzen shook his head with a sigh, "But that doesn't mean he doesn't want one," The two men remained silent as Hiruzen continued. "As I was saying…you two will be his sensei's and the men he will look up too. Naruto is smart…but he is being held down by the education system. He feels that all the teachers are out to get him, and I believe him…so I am assigning this task to you too,"

"What makes you think this will work though?" Jiraiya wondered seriously. Hiruzen turned to him then looked at Kakashi before he spoke.

"Your eyes; they gave you away," this earned a surprised look from Kakashi and a raised brow from Jiraiya. "As soon as you set eyes on the boy, I could see the happiness yet regret of seeing him but not being there. You yearn to build a strong bond with him…and now I am giving you that opportunity," Both men gave each other glances before nodding with a sigh. "Then it is settled," Hiruzen smiled. "Naruto will learn under both of you till his class is ready to become genin. I expect him to know more than the average star student…after all you two infamous ninja; Kakashi no Sharingan and Jiraiya the Gama Sennin,"

"Another thing, Naruto already knows of the Kyuubi…he isn't really sure how to feel about it but at this moment he has a lack of respect for Minato specifically," Hiruzen informed and this earned understanding nods from the two. "So keep that in mind," Nodding their heads, Hiruzen pressed a button and the door unlocked, allowing Naruto to come back in. The boy sat back in the chair from before and waited to be addressed. Hiruzen cleared his throat and the boy gave him his attention. "Naruto…you are being withdrawn from the academy," Hiruzen told him in a serious tone and Naruto blinked before giving a sigh.

"Whatever, wasn't like I was learning anything anyway," Naruto muttered, crossing his arms and swinging his feet. Though he came off like he didn't care, the three could see he was affected by this.

"Why so glum chum?" Kakashi asked and Naruto gave him a raised brow before shrugging his shoulders, muttering to himself. "Speak up, I can't hear you,"

"Argh!" Naruto growled before giving the man a childish glare. "I said I can't become Hokage! If I'm not in the academy, I can't become a ninja, if I'm not a ninja I can't become Hokage! And I made a promise too…" Naruto then shut his mouth and looked away.

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi looked towards Hiruzen who gave a shrug, just as curious. "Made a promise too who Naruto?" Hiruzen prodded and Naruto sighed. Scratching the back of his head he spoke.

"I made a promise to Mikoto-neechan I would become Hokage and change the way things operated in Konoha. She told me that Konoha was different from when she was a kid, and she was sad about it. So I promised her that I would change Konoha so she wouldn't be sad!" Naruto informed and the three looked surprised by this.

"So you want to become Hokage because of a promise?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded his head before frowning, but then he gained a smirk.

"Yeah I did dattebayo! And I always keep my promises! So I don't care if I'm out of the academy! I'll still find a way to become a ninja and then I'm taking that hat from you old man!" Naruto grinned, determination in his eyes.

Sharing a glance with each other, Jiraiya nodded before he turned to Naruto. "I guess its official then!" Jiraiya grinned at the boy who looked confused. "You gaki are now going to be trained under me and Kakashi from this point forward!"

Naruto gazed at the two before he looked towards Hiruzen.

"Who are they again?"

"GAH!"

"Alright gaki, introductions are in order," Jiraiya stated as he, Kakashi and Naruto stood in training ground seven. The boy blinked confused so Jiraiya continued. "Like, what's your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, goals…things like that,"

"Oh! Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki 'ttebayo! I like miso pork ramen, sleeping, pranks and training! I dislike waiting the three minutes for my ramen to be ready, bullies, and Sasuke!" Naruto spat, crossing his arms. Both men glanced at each other, already having an idea why. "By hobbies is sleeping and pranking…my dreams is…hmmm, I actually don't know. But my goal is to become Hokage!" Naruto finished with a grin.

"Well then…my name is Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi started and Naruto paid rapt attention. "I like a lot of things…I dislike a lot of tings as well…my hobbies? Hmm, I guess it would be reading. My dreams and goals? Hmm…I don't know…" Kakashi shrugged and Naruto gave him a deadpan look.

"You just told me your name and you like to read…" Naruto mumbled and Kakashi gave another shrug. The blond then turned to Jiraiya, "Hopefully this guy will be more exciting,"

"You betcha ya kid!" Jiraiya grinned before he did his whole dance and introduction. Naruto gazed at him then the toad before looking back at Jiraiya.

"That was lame…" Naruto muttered causing Jiraiya to fall of the toad and onto his face. "Plus I couldn't understand you…why don't you just be normal?" Naruto suggested with a frown.

"Whatever gaki! I guess my awesomeness is just too much for you to handle. But that will change, because in time you will be just as awesome as me!" Jiraiya grinned and Naruto gave an unconvinced nod causing the Sannin to sweat drop.

"Anyway, I'm Jiraiya. I like a lot of things, women is number one!" Jiraiya laughed as he thought about all the beautiful women in the world. Kakashi nodded his head, agreeing with Jiraiya and Naruto hummed. "I dislike traitors, My hobbies is doing research and writing my books. My dream is to bring peace to the world, my goal right now is to make you…" Jiraiya pointed at Naruto who blinked. "Into the most beastly, strongest, badass, heartthrob, the world has ever seen!" Jiraiya cheered and Naruto felt a little excited now. "I'm going to teach you so much kid! As long as you are open to ideas and follow my every order!" Jiraiya stated and Naruto frowned at him.

"Well…as long as it doesn't hurt me financially, and mentally…then fine," Naruto waved him off and Jiraiya grinned before turning to Kakashi.

"Kakashi do you know what this means?!" Jiraiya asked and the man shrugged his shoulders while Naruto looked between them curiously. "It means! We have another SUPER pervert on the rise! Not to mention he is going to be better than me! I'M SO EXCITED!" Jiraiya cheered loudly.

Both Kakashi watched from the sidelines as Jiraiya did a happy jig. "Kakashi…"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I'm probably going to be scarred for life huh?"

"Most likely Naruto,"

"WHOOHOO!" Jiraiya shouted as he did a back flip and danced with the toad who looked a bit uncomfortable. Naruto watched with a twitching eye before he gave a sigh…

"Damn…"

 **Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

 **Chapter Two**

"And you're positive this will work?"

"Absolutely!"

"Kaka-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I going to die?"

Kakashi looked up from his book to see his apprentices' blank expression but could clearly see the worry in his eyes. He then turned to Jiraiya who had an excited smug smirk. Humming, Kakashi closed his book and turned back to Naruto. "What did you gather from what Jiraiya said?" Kakashi asked his student. Naruto looked between the two before focusing on Kakashi and answering.

"Nothing much. He just said I could summon 100 solid clones which are totally badass. And that I should be excited to learn this because the limit for people like him is four," Naruto explained and Kakashi gave Jiraiya a raised brow look.

"What? It's true!" Jiraiya stated but after the younger man's gaze didn't waver the Sannin sighed. "Fine, since you want to be all technical…" Jiraiya grumbled before he spoke to Naruto. "Alright listen gaki, cause I'm only going to say this once…hell I didn't want to say it the first time," Naruto nodded his head, paying attention. "The technique that I'm going to teach you is a kinjutsu, the Kage bushin no jutsu. Like I said, it allows the caster to create as many solid clones they possible can. Most jounin can only create one, maybe two…because it all depends on the coils," Jiraiya stated and Naruto nodded his head.

"Thanks to Kyuubi, you have massive coils, not to mention strong chakra to go with it. Which means you can create about 100 clones easily. This jutsu is really useful as espionage or even substitution if you don't want to place yourself in dangerous situations. Hell since you like pulling pranks so much, that could help too," Jiraiya stated and Naruto smirked lightly. "Anyway, when the clone dispels, whatever the memory of it's lifespan feeds back to you, giving you the knowledge they gained. This can also speed up your training as well, because your chakra is divided into each clone giving them a certain amount of chakra that you gave," Jiraiya finished and Naruto hummed.

"So you are sure this won't kill me?" Naruto asked again and both teachers nodded their heads. Running a hand through his hair, the eight year old nodded, open to learn the technique.

"Great, now, pay attention to these hand signs alright…" Jiraiya began, the young boy paying rapt attention to the Sannin. Kakashi stood there watching them with a warm gaze and small smile.

It's been almost two years since Naruto became their student, and they could honestly see the boy has come far. At first he and Jiraiya weren't sure how both of them being his teacher would go, but it worked out pretty well. Before they got into heavy physical training, it was Kakashi that taught him basically what the academy was teaching, just in a summarized version. Not to mention, digging into aspects that the students in the academy wouldn't learn for another few years.

Both he and Jiraiya didn't see the point in spending so much time in teaching Naruto that in the course of his apprenticeship with them, so they gave it all to him in bulk, yet making sure he understood it all. This way, he they could spend most of the time working on his shinobi skills. By the first year, Naruto had already finished learning what the kids of his class would learn in 6 years. Though Naruto saw it as boring, he understood the reason behind it. But to keep his attention, both teachers would "teach" him a new jutsu or something akin to that.

While Naruto was in the learning the academy book studies, Jiraiya took to teaching him Fuinjutsu, while Kakashi worked on his Taijutsu, abolishing what the boy knew of the academy style. Yes it was the basic, but Naruto didn't even have that right, due to his teachers sabotaging him. So Kakashi simply taught him the basic form of another Taijutsu style that fit him. However, he seemed to take really well to the Gouken style. Knowing this, Kakashi planned on arranging a meeting between his student and his "eternal" rival, Might Gai. After all that eccentric man is the Taijutsu specialist of the village, and quite frankly, may be the best Taijutsu user alive.

Kakashi and Jiraiya just hoped that Gai wouldn't poison their students mind into wearing that monstrosity that was the green leotard. But then again, his own student seemed to really like the color orange, he even consulted Jiraiya and Kakashi of getting him a neon orange track suit for his birthday…but they didn't. Instead they gave him a hefty amount of money, a few scrolls, and the first volume of icha icha…though Naruto simply set that aside as Kakashi himself instructed Naruto to wait on reading that particular book, not that the kid minded.

Once the year had passed, the two started him on using his chakra actively and stabilizing it by doing exercises. In fact the blond was doing many exercises that academy students wouldn't learn till they were about Chunin or maybe even jounin. Jiraiya felt if Naruto learned some chakra exercising techniques, now it wouldn't be hard for him later. So once Naruto could keep objects attached to him for a lengthy amount of time, like leaves, rocks etc. Kakashi had taught him that Naruto himself could stick to things, for example, he could walk on walls, trees, even water. The kid was more than excited to learn about that, and was eager to get started.

Jiraiya then had Naruto focus on rotating his chakra. He bought the kid lots of water balloons, and basically instructed the boy to do the steps of learning the Rasengan without telling him it's true purpose. It took some time, but by the end of two months, Naruto had finished the last step. But Jiraiya made him continue doing the exercise so it came easy as breathing for him, believing it would help him when the time came to form the Rasengan.

Kakashi also then instructed the boy in cutting a leaf between his palms. It was a difficult technique, but both teachers knew it was possible for Naruto to do it because he had a strong affinity for wind, as they had tested him back when his training first started. However, since it was difficult, he still hadn't completed it…which is why Jiraiya is going to teach him the kage bushin, so it could help in his progress. "Grah!" Naruto growled, stomping his foot tiredly. "Why isn't it working?!" the boy demanded, his complaining breaking Kakashi out of his musings. Naruto looked around to find the old man but realized it was only Kakashi. Both figured the man went off to do his "research", so they didn't bother getting irritated by it. "Ne! Kaka-sensei! Why isn't this working?!"

Kakashi hummed as Naruto showed him what he was doing. "Well, you have the hand signs right…" Kakashi muttered, trailing off while Naruto stared at him, still in position. "Try it again," the jounin ordered and Naruto nodded, calling upon his chakra. Kakashi nodded to himself as he watched the boys chakra become slightly visible and charge around him…yet nothing happened. "Ah…I see you're problem," Kakashi stated and Naruto raised a brow as the man continued on. "You are putting too much chakra in. Yes you have more chakra than the average jounin, but pushing too much chakra can cause nothing to happen or…"

"Hurt me in the end run," Naruto finished with a mumble. "I didn't think of that…" the boy admitted with a sheepish frown. "So uh…how much chakra should I put in?" his answer was a shrug and Naruto gave him a look. "But you're the teacher! You should know!"

"Maa maa, calm down Naruto. I don't know how much chakra you should use because you have more chakra than me or anyone in the village for that matter. So, this jutsu in particular allows you to choose how much chakra you need…better yet…whatever makes you feel comfortable," Kakashi explained and Naruto hummed. "Clear your mind, calm yourself and you will be able to do it,"

Naruto released a deep breath before closing his eyes. Forming the hand sign, he began to pull on his chakra at a mid pace. Kakashi watched the young boy with interest and smirked as the boys eyes snapped open. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed and there was a puff of smoke. Looking to his left, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw an exact physical copy of himself, in the same position. "Whoa!" Naruto breathed as the clone faced him. The two then slowly touched each other, their eyes going even wider before an ear splitting grin crossed their faces.

"Yatta! We did it! We did it!" The two Naruto's cheered as they jumped around joyfully. Kakashi eye smiled at his student, allowing him to celebrate for a short time. "Alright!" Naruto grinned as he had finished his celebration and crossed his fingers. "Time to see how far I can go! Better watch out Kaka-sensei! It's going to get crowded!"

Kakashi blinked and with a smirk, Naruto repeated the four words.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"

"The snack that smiles back, goldfish!" Jiraiya chanted as he walked back to the training ground with a bit of pep to his step.

Why? Because he successfully was able to do his research without being interrupted or being caught! He really got some good material, now he just needed to put it all to words. Sure it took a few hours, and he left Naruto with Kakashi but he was sure they at least got _something_ done. Thoughts of his apprentice made Jiraiya smile. The kid wasn't a genius like his father, not by a long shot. In fact, he was rather hot headed and stubborn like his mother…but that boy knew how to just shut up and listen. He didn't soak everything up like a sponge, but he sure gave it a good try.

He wasn't one to complain during training, and if he was, it was because he was not getting it or didn't understand it. But he didn't give up, he tried even harder…for one so young, the kid was really taking his training seriously. Naruto took it seriously enough, that even he himself took training Naruto seriously. The boy didn't pester him with questions on why he needed to do a task, or what did he get out of it. If he did have a question, it was to rid him of his confusion, which Jiraiya understood. Hell, the kid didn't even get really upset when either he or Kakashi would slack off.

For example, when he wanted to go do research; Naruto would simply tell him to not take too long. When Kakashi was more focused in his reading, the boy would tell him to be a bit faster in his reading. He didn't throw a tantrum or a fit if he felt like he was being ignored. Why? Because he himself was busy. I guess, he simply expected them to keep busy while he was busy. Both he and Kakashi respected and liked that about the boy. What was even better, was that the boy didn't call him some silly name that related to his perverseness. His parents had dubbed him Ero-jiji or Ero-sensei…but he simply called him Jiraiya-sensei. Jiraiya was glad for this because it meant Naruto held respect for him, and due to that, he wanted to show the boy his gratitude.

Now that he thought about it, it would be long before puberty would hit. And when it did, Jiraiya would be there to help get through it. Not to mention teach him other shinobi arts that not most people liked to use. For example, seducing the target or even charming them. If Naruto was going to be the heart throb that Jiraiya wanted him to be, he would have to teach the boy these ways. Because with the right conditioning, physical and mentality wise…Naruto could just have about any female he wanted. But if that was too take his place…Jiraiya and Kakashi both would have to teach him.

But that was another two-three years away. For now, he should simply focus on the boy learning the basic jutsu, perfecting his chakra control, and start his physical training, not to mention how to do meditation. Because with a conditioned body and mind…Naruto could be really strong. He would also have to get help from others to make the boy into a fantastic fighter. His sensei's brat, Asuma, could help Naruto with his wind element. He could also find Might Gai to help with his physical and Taijutsu prowess, that Kurenai girl could help with Genjutsu. He would need to find someone to help with Kenjutsu, as he could see Naruto be more than willing to learn that. Maybe he could have Anko or Ibiki help teach on Interrogation? Hmm..ideas ideas.

As Jiraiya thought about this, he was broke out of his thoughts when he heard a curse…or cursing. Focusing his vision, his eyes then went wide as he saw the hundreds of Naruto copies all standing around working on what looked to be cutting a leaf between their hands. Looking towards his left was Kakashi standing under a tree reading his book. "Kakashi…" Jiraiya called as he stood beside the man now. Said masked individual looked up, paying attention. "How…did he make so many clones?" Jiraiya demanded as he looked on…he's only been gone a few hours!

"Oh…well I told him about the advanced form of the jutsu, the Taju kage bushin no jutsu," Kakashi shrugged, flipping a page. "He got it down within minutes…it was the kage bushin that took an hour or so…he's been working on cutting the leaf since…" Kakashi explained and Jiraiya could only watch in fascination.

"Damn it!" one of the clones cursed which started a whole string of curses from different groups. Jiraiya hummed as he walked towards the mass of clones and spoke out.

"Oi gaki!" Jiraiya called and they all stopped to gaze at him, which made him feel uneasy a bit. "You do know what you are supposed to be doing right?" Jiraiya asked and they all blinked.

"Um…we're supposed to cut this leaf right?" a nod was his answer.

"Yes…but do you know how?"

Silence.

"I figured…" Jiraiya grumbled. Not that it was the boy's fault, it was actually his own since he probably didn't explain it that well. "Alright, here is a tip…" Jiraiya began and they all paid rapt attention. "You have to cut this leaf using only your chakra, to do this, you are going to want to spilt your chakra into two…"

The Naruto's nodded their heads as he continued. "Then grind the two together until they are both extremely thin and sharp. Lastly, apply that chakra to the leaf…got it?" Jiraiya raised a brow. The clones furrowed their brows before giving nods.

"Alright gang! Lets try this again!" one of the Naruto's shouted, most likely the original. The clones all faced him and gave a cheers.

"YEAH!"

"Oi! When I'm going to learn another jutsu?!"

Both teachers looked up from their respective works to give the kid a blank look. It's been about two months since Naruto had learned the kage bushin no jutsu and successfully cut the leaf in half after three weeks. Since then, both Jiraiya and Kakashi have been simply trying to perfect his chakra control and drilling in the basic jutsu. They were also teaching him how to utilize his most powerful jutsu, and have him get used to it. And fortunately it's been working in the boys favor.

Taijutsu was drilled into the kid's head, going over patterns hundreds if not thousands of times without mistakes. And since the boy was no longer in the academy to actually interact and work with other students, they needed to teach him teamwork skills. This involved the kage bushin as his partners; making him work with two clones and groups of three clones as opposing teams, having them maintain a henge to distinguish each one. This exercise allowed Naruto to experience every position in the formations practiced which were fairly standard.

In addition to this training, Kakashi taught Naruto the two of the basic academy jutsu to near perfection and a third jutsu to substitute the bushin no jutsu. These three jutsu were Henge, Kawarimi and shunshin. While Naruto knew of the henge before hand, it was rather unstable and weak. But after drilling it into his head, the boy was able to get exactly every single last detail and hold it for a good two hours…near perfection.

However, he did have trouble with learning the other two jutsu, which was understandable. But for some reason, it was the Kawarimi that he had trouble with. But with patience and guidance, Naruto was able to learn it. Now he can substitute with no problem in mid battle. The shushin however was still a work in progress. Once Kakashi's training segment had finished, Jiraiya followed up with actual exercising and meditation. Yeah the boy was young, but doing physical exercises wouldn't stunt his growth or anything, involving weights would…though he bet Kyuubi would still help him along but still…Jiraiya wasn't willing to take that chance.

Sit-ups, push-ups, squats, running, pull-ups, more Taijutsu, muscles, and speed were all done. All day long the sounds of physical exertion and puffs of smoke could be heard from the clearing. Then the breaks would be for lunch or even dinner before Jiraiya would have him meditate to calm his mind. What was surprising about Naruto…was that the boy seemed to love to meditate. Kakashi thought the boy was sleep at first, but Jiraiya knew the difference between sleeping and meditating, and Naruto was doing the latter. One day Jiraiya actually took the time to sit down and observe Naruto while he meditated and he was quite surprised at what he discovered.

Naruto was cleansing himself, probably without even realizing it. He was cleansing and strengthening his inner body with the nature energy. Not chakra, but energy. Not only that, but to Jiraiya it seemed as if…there was another presence when Naruto meditated…it was strange. But whenever he gazed at Naruto as the boy meditated, it seemed as if the boy was growing stronger…in a more spiritual sense rather than a physical one.

Knowing this fact, intrigued Jiraiya. So with permission from the Sandaime, Jiraiya was able to give Naruto two books that belonged to the two main founders of Konoha, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. They were actually left over notes, but the few that read the notes didn't really understand, or they couldn't accomplish what the notes provided. So they had been locked up for some time now, but Jiraiya believed that Naruto would be the one that would be able to figure it out. And if he didn't oh well, at least he gave it a try.

At this moment in time, he wasn't sure if the boy had started reading them or not. Maybe he should advise he should…give him something to do? Hmm.

Anyway, to throw in with the meditation, Jiraiya and Kakashi also had been working on his senses. First they took away his eye sight to improve his hearing, then they made him smell an assortment of different things to build up his sense of smell. Though it was hard, they also worked on his eye sight, which in turn also helped his reflexes. His Fuinjutsu skills were also better than any Chunin, probably even jounin. Now that was one subject that Naruto soaked up with no problem, probably because of his Uzumaki heritage…maybe it would be the same for Kenjutsu? Both men we're pretty sure at this point in time, Naruto could take on a seasoned genin with minor trouble. In fact, they should really get him an actual sparring partner besides them and himself. Another thing to look into…hmm.

"Oi!" Naruto called again, breaking the two out of their thoughts. Jiraiya sighed as he gave Naruto a bored look.

"Another jutsu? How about you work on the shushin? Maybe that will keep you busy," Jiraiya suggested and Naruto deflated. Seeing that look, Jiraiya knew that the boy was not so tempted to go and learn that jutsu…guess it was a wall he didn't feel like climbing right now…which is a sigh Jiraiya scratched the back of his head before a thought smirk came upon his face. "Why don't you go read those books I gave you a few weeks back? I'm sure it carries some good stuff that will make you stronger," Jiraiya advised and Naruto blinked before humming. Pulling out a few dollars, he handed them to Naruto who took them with a look of confusion. "Here, take that and buy you some ramen or something. Relax for a few days, come back here Monday and we'll resume training,"

"You're serious?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya nodded while Kakashi flipped a page. "Well um…alright then. Thanks!" Naruto grinned before he ran off, "Ramen here I come!"

"That was a crafty way of getting rid of him," Kakashi muttered, his eyes running across the page of his book. Jiraiya sighed and gave a shrug, leaning back.

"Well, he deserves it, and I need a break. Besides, this would be the best time to bring in some other guys to help, though we're going to need to offer them something," Jiraiya muttered and Kakashi nodded.

"Just offer them two rounds of free drinks, they'll be more than happy to take it," Kakashi suggested and Jiraiya hummed before standing up, stretching.

"Well, now that is settled, time for some more research, you coming?" Jiraiya asked and Kakashi shook his head. "Suit yourself then, though I'm curious to know if you are going to be reading that book all day,"

"Of course not," Kakashi shook his head, shutting it. "I'm going to arrange some meetings then I'm going to train for a bit," Kakashi said as he too stood up. "No can be as perverse as you all the time Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi eye smiled before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya gave a grumble as he left the training grounds.

Naruto gave a sigh as he sat down on the floor in his room, scrolls and books set in front of him. To the side was stacks of empty ramen bowls. Now that he was full, he could actually concentrate.

It was cool of Jiraiya to give him a few days off, meaning he could focus on the subjects that didn't take physical exercise. Like Fuinjutsu, Meditation, or even studying. Naruto hummed as he gazed at the little black book that had the Konoha symbol etched on to it. The book looked old, yet still in good shape…meaning it was unused. Grabbing it, Naruto began to read it. And from the first page, he learned that this book was written by Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha and Mito Uzumaki.

Though he simply skimmed through pages…what he was reading was rather interesting. In fact the entire book was interesting; on the outside it was a small book…but it had many pages with different subjects filled with chapters. It was as if the knowledge the three wanted to share was all in here. But…he wondered why none of it was put to use. From just the little he read, if this information was applied, Konoha would be way stronger than it is now. Plus, he also wondered why Jiraiya gave it to him…wouldn't he himself want to read it? Or even the Hokage? None of this was making sense…

But then again…who was he to complain? This book was a goldmine of information…information that could make him stronger. And he was not going to pass on the opportunity.

Going back to the beginning of the book he began reading it.

 _If this is being read right now, I would like to congratulate the reader. Why? Because it means you are like us, and by us, I mean Madara, Mito and myself, Hashirama. You're mind is open and your soul is strong. Those who have closed off their minds without even knowing it, or even weakened their soul are unable to read this book, and cherish this information that is within._

 _But you, the reader can. And for that, I would like to congratulate you._

 _Now, to begin there are three major energies within this world of ours. Chakra, Chi, and Nature. If you turn to the contents of this book, you will see that each of these energies are explained individually, and the pages set will refer you to it._

 _But not only that, this book also contains other contents…contents that will make you the reader stronger if you utilize it right. And hopefully, make those around you stronger if you are willing to share this information._

 _The three of us hope you find the information in this book worth while. May your mind be free…_

Naruto blinked as he pulled away for a few moments. A grin came upon his face, as he felt special. Thanks to this authors note, he found out why Konoha wasn't as strong as it was…it was because no one before him could probably understand the information given.

Oh ho…he would be Hokage in no time.

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

 **Chapter Three**

 _Chakra in it simplest form desires one thing; balance. Push and Pull, In and out. Yin and Yang. Such is the principle that the world is based on and what it keeps it functioning. In our meditations, the three of us have found that therein lies the greatest potential for shinobi._

 _The mixture of chakra, which is the unification of physical and spiritual energy…along with Chi, which is the energy of ones spirit, and Nature energy, which is the gathering of all living things…becomes one. By utilizing this power, a human can unlock a new found power, and untapped potential…becoming a force to be reckon with. The three of us had decided to dub this energy…The Force._

 _However before one could delve into the Force, they must understand and master chakra, along with Chi and Nature energy._

 _Humans over time, face difficulties. They have come to develop elemental affinities through constant use of jutsu. A single person becomes fond of a certain element and utilizes it throughout their life. This causes elemental chakra to build up within the body which, becomes an inheritable trait to any offspring produced. I speculate that is also the source of those abilities that are unique to bloodlines._

 _The elemental affinity is both a curse and a blessing as it gives way to techniques of respective affinity while at the same time converting what the mastered form of chakra, 'True chakra' into elemental chakra. It is a great loss because 'true chakra' can be so easily tainted and difficult to store within the body. Yet it effects and benefits are astounding. True chakra, along with Chi, and Nature energy can greatly enhance the physical being, resulting in an increase of over all performance; strength, speed, stamina as well as superior senses._

 _It also increases ones growth, and is able to allow a person to maintain the prime of their life as their age increases. The aging process is also significantly diminished, evident by the fact that at the age of thirty-six, I look barely twenty five. If I manage to die a natural death, I believe that the human lifespan will also be increased a great deal…and this is just by utilizing 'true chakra' alone. Let us not forget the chi and nature energy in a spiritual sense…with the right knowledge, one may be even to live longer than a hundred years!_

 _Mito herself theorizes that perhaps the Uzumaki clan somehow has a hidden reservoir of 'true chakra' within their bodies, hence their great vitality and unnaturally long lifespan. We have figured out that the only way to unlock 'true chakra' is through intense meditation and excellent chakra control, if not perfect. The process is not unlike the one used for senjutsu however, whereas natural energy requires an open mind to commune with nature and allow it's energy to flow through the body._

 _True chakra can only be found by turning ones sight inward. The chakra within the body must be refined by having the chakra circulate through the body at rapid speeds in fine and highly compressed waves. This is extremely dangerous as if it is not done with the proper amount of control the body will be torn to shreds from the inside and is guaranteed to result in death._

 _After two hours of circulation the elemental chakra will be forced out of the body. Slowly cease the circulation of chakra and allow it to spread to every cell in the body. Once the body is saturated, continue to meditate and allow the body to gradually adapt to the 'true chakra'. Once the process has been repeated for several days, and the body has become accustomed to it, you can seal 'true chakra' within your body, allowing you to utilize it in battle without fear of having it tainted by elemental chakra…_

 _This is step one to achieve the use of The Force…_

 _-Hashirama Senju_

Naruto released a breath as he processed the information in his head. This was his tenth time reading the chapter and it was still a bit confusing…yet interesting. To know there was a stronger source of energy besides chakra and nature energy was a door opener for him.

The Force…he wondered how that felt…must be amazing. And from what he could tell, it seemed Hashirama, Madara and Mito both were able to achieve this ultimate energy. While he wanted to skip the next few chapters and read the 'The Force' chapter, he wouldn't allow himself that. That would be cutting ahead and he knew that road would be more difficult. So for now, he should focus on achieving this true chakra, then mastering the other two energies.

"Oi! Gaki, would you put that book down? Breaks over!" Jiraiya called and Naruto sighed as he closed the book, sealing it into his wrist. Standing up he walked over to Jiraiya and Kakashi who were standing beside a man in a green leotard wearing a jounin vest.

"Naruto, this guy is the next step to your training," Jiraiya informed and Naruto looked at the man who held a excited grin. "Naruto Uzumaki, meet Might Gai, the best Taijutsu user in the entire village,"

"YOSH! It is nice to meet one as youthful as yourself Naruto-kun!" Gai cheered and Naruto blinked before he looked towards his two masters. Confusion and worry clearly in his eyes, his body was already shuddering, as if he knew that training with this guy would be detrimental to his health.

"What?"

 _Chi...not much is known about and is regularly disregarded, as chakra is seen as stronger than Chi. However, Chi is not to be disregarded as it is just as important as Chakra._

 _Chi is a tangible energy inside every living being, with it's major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. Chi can be used for many different uses; because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase ones chi to overcome this barrier and become stronger._

 _Usually, the more concentrated the masses are, the more time the user requires to draw it out through concentration. When a fighter gathers chi, they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage. Chi can be used hand in hand with chakra, as the two are not so different._

 _And just like chakra…the more the chi is increased, the harder it is to control, so chi control is important as well. Also, chi can be lost when the user sustains injuries, yet can be regained through resting and eating. The constant use of chi requires one to consume large amounts of food, I know this as Hashirama and I always felt starved after a spar._

 _One of the abilities granted through the use of chi, is Chi sensing. It is basically akin to a person who can sense chakra. The ability to sense chi, allows one to sense the location, life force and level of power of anyone. The stronger the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. Once a fighter masters the skill, they can use it even when their other five senses are incapacitated. No outsider knows the sensations associated with chi sensing, as it like describing sight to the blind._

 _Once again, just like chakra, each organism has a distinct chi signature, much like fingerprints in the world. Trained fighters, like myself, also have the ability to sense whether or not a presence is good or evil. Similar to Mito's ability to sense emotions. It is also possible for one to transfer their own chi to another person either through touch or the form of an energy wave. Doing this replenishes this persons energy and strength, or even increase their power._

 _Mastering chi could bring it to the level of a finely controlled spiritual power. The mastered level of chi can not only enhance a user even more during combat, but affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level as well; allowing the wielder to use it in combat to startling degrees. The aforementioned emission of chi is a common and natural phenomenon. A user of chi can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training. By completely blocking their chi from "pouring out", one can completely hid their presence, once again, similar to chakra._

 _But unlike chakra, amplifying this emission is considered a show of force as a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. Chakra can do this as well, but is seen as Killer Intent, as it is a mixture of chakra and ill emotions. With Chi, I like to call it spiritual pressure. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause a direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike._

 _I advise you reader, not to overlook the use of chi…as chi is just as strong if not stronger than chakra. Chakra has a limit to which it can grow…chi does not. Mastering Chi will be beneficial to you. To master Chi, one must train their mind and their body, always trying to fine tune it and breaking past every barrier. In all honesty…I don't think Chi could ever be mastered…as there is no limit. But you will know when you have a firm grip on it…and once you do, you have "mastered" chi._

 _This is the second step to achieve the use of the Force…_

 _-Madara Uchiha_

Naruto closed the book after reading over the passage for the 7th time. He couldn't help but be amazed at the wonders that the Shodaime and Madara discovered. He wondered where these men found the time to experiment these…techniques, theories with all the wars they fought in.

And how could he forget that there was still a few more chapters he needed to read in their section, not to mention the whole section he hadn't read yet from Mito Uzumaki. Who he found out was a the very first seal master of Konoha and one of the greatest Uzumaki who ever lived. Getting out of bed, Naruto set the book down on the dresser and headed to his closet to get dressed for today's training. Today he was going to do a light session with Gai before turning to his Genjutsu training with Kurenai.

Though he liked the woman very much…he hated the subject. He never understood two words the woman was talking about, nor was it easy for him to actually cast Genjutsu. He was able to dispel it with no problems, but as far as he was concerned that was all he needed to know. Today, he was going to learn how to get out of multi-layered illusions, which he hoped wouldn't bore him.

Glancing at the mirror, he couldn't help but look back and gaze at himself. The past several months training with Gai, and trying to successfully utilize 'true chakra' and Chi had been going rather well for him. He had grown a few inches taller, whatever baby fat he had was surely turning into muscle. Yeah sure he didn't have pecs or abs that were known and defined, but he was getting their damn it!

Slipping on his training gi, he took a light jog to the training ground as a warm up. When he arrived he was a bit surprised to see a woman wearing what he figured were training clothes practicing sword strikes. In all honesty, Naruto found it quite beautiful. The woman's long vibrant purple hair waving in the wind as she brought her sword down then waved it to the left, switching the grip on the handle. She then brought the sword up before doing a round kick, ending with a stab.

The woman then relaxed her stance and sheathed her blade, releasing a deep breath. She then turned her honey brown eyes on him, and he was able to see the beauty of her face. "Naruto Uzumaki I presume?" she asked and he gave a nod. Out of reflex he grabbed something that was tossed to him and saw it was a ninjato.

"Time to start your Kenjutsu training," she told him and he blinked, looking between her then the sword.

"Eh?"

 _Natural Energy…or better yet known as Nature energy. This energy is_ ** _all_** _around us, even inside us. It simply is. Due to this, Nature energy can be collected from the atmosphere, terrain, life forms, even inanimate objects._

 _If one can collect the nature energy from around them, and combine it along with balancing it with their spiritual and physical energy that makes up their chakra…they can become sages, allowing them to use senjutsu. Senjutsu practitioners learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them, blending it with their own chakra. This adds a new dimension of power to the practitioners chakra, resulting in the creation of senjutsu chakra._

 _But…what if one was too mix and balance nature energy with their chakra along with their chi? Then that opens up a whole new world of possibilities. A force to be reckon with. Yes, Chakra, Chi and Nature energy are powerful on their own…but this…Force…is something entirely different. However, one can only attain this force when they are in tune with the three energies of the body. Nature energy however, is the biggest part of attaining this…"force". To master Nature energy, one must have an open mind, both inwardly and out. They must consider that nothing is impossible, and everything is a possibility._

 _They also must be in tune with nature itself, realizing that there is more to life than just oneself and those around them. Nature was here first, man came last. And the arrogance that man can control nature…will be ones downfall. But…not only must one be in tune with nature…but with themselves as well. Inside, and out. Nature energy can purify…just as much as it can bring death. Once one can realize these steps…mastering Nature energy and not nature itself…will empower you._

 _This is the third step to achieve the use of the force…_

 _-Mito Uzumaki_

"Wow, that kid is brutal,"

Ibiki could only give a nod as he and Anko watched a twelve year old Naruto walk out the interrogation room, cleaning of the blade of his kunai. Anko gave a giggle as she watched her only and favorite student have a light smirk on his face as he cleaned the kunai.

"They grow up so fast," Anko sobbed as she wiped a fake tear from her eye. Ibiki simply rolled his eyes, but he himself couldn't even keep the smirk off his face as he saw the result of the victim. And what was the result? Well, how about the man tied to the chair was moaning quietly in pain as blood trickled down his body from the thousand plus cuts that were made into his skin. They weren't large cuts, but they were small cuts that gave an annoying pain…well, when it was only one of them. Ibiki couldn't even imagine how painful those cuts must be in bulk.

Ibiki turned his head towards Naruto who walked out of the building and could only chuckle. It seemed just yesterday when that kid was simply a rookie, paying attention to every word he and Anko said. Six months training with them whipped him into shape, as he was the fourth best interrogator in Konoha…who was the third? Why it was Inoichi at third. He came up second with Anko being the best.

At first, he nor Anko was so keen on teaching the boy, even if it was at Jiraiya of the Sannin's request. They had better things to do than teach some brat. But when Jiraiya made a point that they could pass on their legacy through Naruto…teaching him seemed very appealing. Why? Because he hands down was the strongest kid in the village when compared to the kids of his year and even a bit older.

Neither of them saw any potential in those kids of the academy, the only one with some skill would be the Uchiha boy. But he nor Anko liked him very much, too arrogant and emo for their tastes. Naruto was the complete opposite. He wasn't arrogant at all, in fact he was rather humble. And he always seemed to be smiling or smirking, plus from what Anko told him he was rather fun to be around when off duty. Not to mention the kid was intelligent, not as intelligent as his father but still rather intelligent.

All in all, Naruto was just a good kid. A good kid that was slowly being corrupted by Jiraiya, Kakashi and Anko's perverse ways. Oh, it also didn't help that Anko's blood thirsty traits was starting to rub off him as well. Probably the reason why the victim was in his current state. It took patience and a certain edge to go with a interrogation process like that, hell not even he could go through it…he would simply start punching the guy.

"That kid is going to become great one day,"

Naruto took a deep breath as he finished his spar with his clones. Sweat rolled off his bare body as he tried to calm his heart rate. He only had a few cuts on his body, why? Well because he had summoned about three hundred clones that all wielded ninjato's while he fought them strictly using Taijutsu.

Today he was given the day off by all of his teachers, which were about all the important jounin of Konoha. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, Ibiki, Asuma and Yugao. Jiraiya and Kakashi were his masters, teaching him everything they could. Kurenai was his Genjutsu teacher, Gai was his Taijutsu teacher, Ibiki was his Interrogation teacher, Anko was his traps, interrogation, and seduction teacher. Asuma was his wind nature teacher, while Yugao was his Kenjutsu teacher.

And while it was tiring and hard work to keep up with all of them…he was grateful for them, as he had learned so much from them. Especially from his masters, he even learned the Fourth Hokage's Rasengan, and was currently trying to add his wind nature into it, though it was proving rather difficult. So to help with it, he was working on cutting a waterfall in half. It was like the leaf cutting exercise but on a much larger scale.

With his Taijutsu…he had to say it was better than he expected. While Gai was…just weird and eccentric, he was a excellent teacher. He constantly pushed Naruto past his limits, and even limits he didn't even knew he had. Hell, every single day was Taijutsu training…no matter what other subject he had to learn. And while it was back breaking…literally, it was worth it. Because from it, he had a body most teenagers and even grown men would kill him for. Not to mention, pushing past limits he didn't even knew he had allowed him to open some gates and permanently keep them open, increasing his power.

The gate of opening, healing, and closing were the gates he had managed to keep open. At first Naruto thought he would never have to train again because he felt so strong…but he was wrong…because having the gates opened constantly put a strain on his body. So he must always keep it in shape till it became entirely natural. Even now he was still having aches and pains. With Kurenai…he hadn't made any progress at all on casting a Genjutsu…like zero. However, his ability to disable Genjutsu had become so great that just about every Genjutsu did not affect him. The only exception was the Sharingan, and even then Kakashi had to try a bit harder than normal, and in return it was somewhat difficult to break free.

His interrogation skills weren't top notch…but they were fourth best in the village, which he was rather proud of. Meeting Anko and Ibiki, who at times was rather blood thirsty himself, kind of rubbed off on him. While at first he only liked to fight…now he liked to actually inflict _pain_ to his victims. Naruto had a feeling that if this bloodlust of his continued to brew, it would turn into actually enjoying killing his opponents. While he didn't exactly want that…the idea of it was kind of appealing.

His training with Asuma also helped him, as he got a better grip on his wind natured abilities. Which Naruto kind of favored more than his other elements, and why does he say other? Because thanks to the constant growth and storage of 'True Chakra' he was no longer bound to just one or two elements. While it had taken time to even perform the other elements, he was still able too. But he just liked wind better, after that would be fire. But, he's noticed the use of them has become easier as time moved on, their strength of each attack steadily becoming stronger. It always made him smile. And it was because of this, he started dipping into Ninjutsu, wanting to learn as much as he could, which constantly had him training.

To get a better understanding and grip over his elements he constantly used them to aid in battle. He would use his wind chakra to sharpen or increase the attack of his blade, or even increase his speed. With water, he was more fluid in his movements; earth allowed him to be sturdy and immovable; lightning definitely made him faster than with wind, and fire made his attacks more destructive.

But even still…Wind was his favorite.

His Kenjutsu skill had to be his second best. Yugao was on the same level as Gai when it came to the sword art. Apparently she was the Kenjutsu master of Konoha, as her master was another Uzumaki, a woman named Kushina. This Kushina Uzumaki was a world renowned Kenjutsu specialist, earning the moniker "Aka no Shi". So Yugao taught him just about everything she knew. At first the training was slow and boring, but Naruto understood the principles behind it. Not before long he was actually sparring with Yugao, who would instruct him while they sparred, fixing his stances, showing him different ways of attacks. He learned that with Kenjustu, it wasn't the sword that made the art dangerous…it was the wielder.

Yugao told him that every Kenjutsu artist that was serious about the art…needed a drive. A nindo of sorts. And she didn't mean, "Wanting to be the best…" everyone wanted to be the best. No, this drive was personal to the artist…and once they had that drive, they would get stronger. And from an early start, Naruto had found his drive…or maybe he had always had it. His drive…was to keep his promises. Because what was a man without his word? And Naruto wanted to be seen as someone that kept his word all the time. Having that drive simply made him stronger, and Yugao was willing to help him. For that, he was thankful.

His next strongest art was Fuinjutsu, with Jiraiya being his teacher concerning that subject. It also helped that he was able to learn from left over scrolls, written by Mito Uzumaki herself. Plus the book he had also had some noteworthy information that would help him. While he would say he was not a master…he was no fresh guy. Naruto had experience under his belt and could probably outdo any jounin in the village when it came to Fuinjutsu. Hell he was even learning to make his own seals that could benefit him. Right now he was working on a limiter seal that would limit his strength to a certain percentage, but it could easily be removed. Plus, he wanted to make sure his strength would increase if he trained with the limiter on.

Naruto had created many other seals, but none on such a level as the one he was working on. He constantly worked on his calligraphy, making sure the speed of his strokes were not only fast but ended with the seal being correct. It also helped that Jiraiya gave him daily assignments for training, whether it be deciphering a seal or creating one. Kakashi wasn't available as much anymore lately as he had been taking missions. Naruto didn't mind at all, as the person he saw as his big brother still popped in every once in awhile to see how he was doing or to even give him advice. But Naruto cherished whenever he spent time with Jiraiya or Kakashi outside of training. For example when he and Kakashi would do lunch or even play a game of shogi.

And while Kakashi was more normal in his bonding time with Naruto…Jiraiya was everything but. While most would see it as sad, Jiraiya's perverted behavior had actually started rubbing off on Naruto. Now while he wasn't a full blown "super" pervert like his master, he did tend to oogle women and flirt when he could. Not to mention he would join Jiraiya on his peeping adventures. One time, Jiraiya took him to a brothel…while it was awkward for Naruto…he did get some experience from it. While he hadn't lost his virginity or anything like that, he sure was learning how to pleasure a woman, and what made women tick sexually.

It also didn't help that he was a bit more encouraged by one of the chapters in Madara's section of the book.

 _Seduction…in itself it is a form of Genjutsu. It is a hidden compulsion that, when mastered, a can hone the mind and perfect psychological warfare. The theory behind it is to capture the heart, with the mind and body falling in two soon afterwards. A subtle movement of the head, a slight shift in weight, they can inspire thoughts of grace and power. The throwing of a kunai should be done in a way that it exemplifies the beauty of ease and show experience and mindset of battle. All these serve to instill yourself in the hearts of both enemies and allies, regardless of sex…_

 _-Madara Uchiha_

From that point on, Naruto had taken to learning all he could about the female body, stimulation, pheromones etc. Naruto then learned the first step to seducing well…anybody; and that was…Appearance. The appearance of one dictated whether the person was even worth talking too. Being an ugly motherfucker would not appeal to anyone…so to make up for it, one would have money…lots of it. This was the reason mobsters and such would be able to fawn on girls…because they had money.

But Naruto knew from jump he was not ugly, in fact he was quite handsome. And once he realized this, he kept up with his appearance; his body was his temple so he treated it like so. With the constant training, 'true chakra', along with the relaxation such as spas, massages, and hot springs…he is able to keep his body into tip top shape. His progress with the subjects in the book has been really good. Every single day he kept up with his meditation. He would meditate for many hours, with an hour being the very minimum. And from this meditation along with his constant training with his many teachers, plus the number of years since discovery…Naruto could proudly say his whole body is stored with 'true chakra' not to mention keeping a constant flow and stream. In short…he basically replaced his regular chakra, with 'true chakra'.

However recently, he's been having problems with his 'true chakra' because it is starting to interact with the second source of chakra from within him…the Kyuubi's chakra. To this day, Naruto still has never met the Kyuubi, not that he really cared. While he didn't really care for the biju, he didn't outright hate it. There is always two sides of a story…everyone knows Konoha's…but what about Kyuubi's? So until Naruto actually met the biju, he wouldn't create judgment.

'True chakra' wasn't the only thing he felt he had down to a certain degree. His use of chi as well. While he couldn't use it as any attacks, he is able to sense other chi along with the ability to sense the evil in ones heart. Hiding his chi is another ability he has, but his favorite ability is to broadcast it, causing primal fear to rise within his victims. Though he hasn't had many victims, just civilians and the occasional shinobi that would annoy him because of their bigotry.

What is difficult yet easy at the same time is controlling his bloodlust. While it is not easy to anger him, it is quite easy to annoy him. And whenever he is annoyed that has nothing to do with training in any form, he feels the need to…inflict pain. This feeling has been active since before he met Anko and Ibiki…it started when he first started to dabble in nature energy. At first it was small, but now he must take deep breaths and actually meditate for some time before he loses his cool.

So the difficult part is controlling it, the easy part is calming it down. And he usually calms it down with meditation, allowing the energy of nature to flow through his body. He always loved being one with the flow of nature, because he always felt at peace. However there have been times where he's journeyed a bit far in his meditation where he interacted the nature that is Konoha. So much negativity that it actually caused him to shiver. Since then, he's always stuck to true nature, meditating deep in a forest.

But…although he has control over 'true chakra; chi and nature energy, he hasn't had any luck in combining the three together to create, 'The Force'. When Naruto finally got the section that spoke about 'The Force', he was shocked and disappointed that there was only two sentences…the rest of the book was blank pages.

 _The Force is a metaphysical, spiritual, binding omnipotent and ubiquitous power. It's an energy field created by all living things, it surrounds, penetrates, and flows through us, it binds the world together…_

That was it…that was what was written down and what he understood from the book. It royally pissed him off, he did all this meditating and work to use the power of the force…only for there to be little to no information on how to combine the energies into one to use this almighty power. But, instead of bitching, moping and having a bad attitude about the little to no information. He saw the glass half full…sure he didn't understand how to use the force let alone create it or whatever…but he did learn how to use the other energies that from his understanding, made up the force.

So for that, he was thankful.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto exhaled, his eyes closing fully. Instead of concentrating hard like most people thought was meditating…he let his mind go. His body relaxed and his eyes loosened, giving the appearance as if he was sleeping.

But he was not…he had entered his meditation.

And if he was not so deep in his meditation already, a smile would have graced his lips as he felt calm and at peace. A certain feeling of euphoria flowing through his body, this was the nature energy entering his body and flowing at a nice set pace. Too little would break his meditation and too much would turn him to stone. As Naruto began to train his spiritual body, he felt…weak all of a sudden. Pain was starting to grow within his soul and for a moment he worried he had once again stepped into the nature of humans…but this feeling was different. This was more malicious, more dark…not evil…but really negative.

His world started to go dark…then he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was not where he expected to be. Which was either in his room, in the forest, or in a hot spring…no this place was dark, haunting not to mention laced with negative emotion. Focusing on what was in front of him…his eyes were able to see the large barred cage, a slip of paper in the middle of the gate. Eyes widening, he easily figured out where he was…this was his mindscape…a place he had never been before…till now that is.

Large blood red eyes with vertical black slits opened, and Naruto shivered as he could feel the hate and malice within those eyes. This intent was so heavy and thick that he could feel his own anger starting to boil.

Sapphire studied ruby, and ruby studied sapphire.

" **It is about time we speak…Uzumaki Naruto** …"

 **Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

 **Chapter Four**

"Kyuubi, we finally meet,"

Naruto returned the giant fox with nine tails gaze, unflinching and without an ounce of fear. Kyuubi's red eyes scanned over Naruto, and gave a light snort, then revealing it's large mouth filled with sharp teeth. " **I find it interesting how you hold no fear or anger towards me; only curiosity,** " Kyuubi hummed while Naruto remained silent. " **Such poise, ready for an attack yet not positioned to attack. You are a strange one, Uzumaki Naruto,** "

"I guess I am supposed to thank you," Naruto shrugged, not really sure but he continued anyway. "I have no reason to attack you, nor to be angry with you Kyuubi. Nor do I really fear you, besides the fact that I believe fear is a weakness, there is nothing for me to really fear of you at this point in time,"

Kyuubi raised a brow and narrowed it's eyes lightly, " **How so?** " it demanded in a somewhat calm tone of voice. Naruto studied the biju for a little bit before he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Years ago, before my birth, you were regaled as a monstrous mindless beast that destroyed villages with a single whip of your tail, brought on tsunami's with a might roar, turn man into stone if they stared into your eyes for too long," Naruto listed and the Kyuubi's grin widened. "That is no longer possible, why? Because you are trapped in here, behind those bars with me as your warden,"

Kyuubi then rolled it's eyes in annoyance, " **And you will never let me out, because you have a duty to protect the ones you love and I'm a monster that only seeks out destruction and yadda yadda ya,** " Kyuubi rumbled on with irritation.

"No,"

Kyuubi then focused on Naruto and gazed at the teen in confusion. Seeing this Naruto shook his head and repeated while also explaining himself. "No, I am not saying that whatsoever. People may have titled you as a monster Kyuubi…and that is because humans fear what they don't understand," Naruto claimed. "Yes, you may have done all those terrible things, but the question is, why? What is your side of the story? People tend to forget that simply because they think you and the other biju are mindless beasts and have no story,"

Kyuubi was speechless as Naruto continued on, "I told myself a long time ago, I would hold off my judgment of you until we actually met and we interacted with each other. All I truly know about you for myself, and not what others told me, is that you are a biju that has been sealed inside my gut," Naruto shrugged. Kyuubi was still speechless so Naruto went on further, "Who knows, maybe I might find a way to release you, maybe I won't. But I'm not making any promises that I will do one or the other. Another reason why I don't fear you," Naruto started and Kyuubi who was still speechless peered it's head in closer. "Is how do you make a friend, when you already fear them?" he asked. Now this really shocked Kyuubi, as it narrowed its eyes at Naruto, glaring at him with confusion, slight anger and more confusion.

" **Friend?** " the biju uttered and Naruto nodded his head slowly as he took a step forward.

"Even before I began my meditation, I could always sense a strong hatred and malice. I didn't know where it was coming from till I finally figured to go an adventure, and I figured out, it belonged to you. Now…" Naruto gave a smile as he gazed at the biju. "I want to do the best I can to get rid of all that hatred you have,"

Kyuubi said nothing, it's glare simply increasing before it growled at Naruto but the blond didn't seem affected. " **This meeting is over boy** ," Kyuubi stated. Naruto's smile dampened a bit but he gave a nod.

"Very well then, I guess I'll visit you sometime soon," Naruto declared and before Kyuubi could give a verbal retort, the boy had vanished from the mindscape. This left the fox alone who gave a snarl before retreating into itself, it's eye lids lowering as time slowly passed.

" **Uzumaki Naruto** ,"

"Oi, Gaki, wake up,"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see that Jiraiya was standing in front of him, looking somewhat impatient. Standing up and dusting himself off he gave his attention to his sensei, "Something you need Jiraiya-sensei?" he wondered and Jiraiya nodded as he bit his thumb and summoned a toad which held a scroll.

"Yeah, it's time for you to sign the Toad scroll," he informed and excitement was present in Naruto's eyes. "We have a year left before I let you loose out into the world, so I need to finish my last section of training," he stated as he opened the scroll for Naruto. "I assume Kakashi has taught you…"

"How to counter the Sharingan?" Naruto finished as he kneeled down and gazed at the scroll, "Yup. He took a few months off to teach me while you were away," the blond informed as he read the two names written on the scroll. One was Jiraiya's and the other was Minato Namikaze's. The blond ignored the feeling of annoyance from comprehending the name and simply bit his finger.

Signing his name with blood on the contract, he watched it glow before it turned black. Jiraiya gave a small smile as he gazed at it before he closed the scroll and dismissed the toad. "Alright then, I'm also going to assume you've went over the hand signs for summoning jutsu correct?" the blond nodded and Jiraiya stepped back, "Alright then, give it a go,"

"Right!" Naruto said with a grin as he bit his already healed thumb and formed the proper hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground, "Summoning jutsu!" Naruto yelled as there was a big puff of smoke, both shinobi looking amazed and wondering who was summoned.

Their faces dropped into an embarrassed deadpans when a tadpole was the only thing summoned.

…

…

…

"That was pathetic," Jiraiya muttered, and Naruto's brow twitched. "How much chakra did you put in there?" he wondered and the blond was going to answer but he didn't get the chance as Jiraiya raised his hand. "It doesn't matter, put more chakra, because apparently it wasn't enough…at all," Naruto glared at his teacher before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Right!"

 ** _Two hours later_**

"HA!"

Jiraiya looked like he was about to snap as he gazed at the tadpole still before them. "ARGH! DIE! YOU NO TALENT BRAT!"

"What are you talking about?! I've clearly made progress!" Naruto pointed at the creature with a comical expression. "It clearly has hind legs!" The blond stated and Jiraiya growled at him as he stood up and began walking off. "Oi! Where are you going?!"

"I don't have time for this, come get me when you've made some _real_ progress," Jiraiya stated, leaving a surprised and irritated Naruto to his own devices. The blond boy grumbled as he glanced between the tadpole and Jiraiya.

"Stupid Ero-sennin and his damn…grah!" he growled as he stomped his foot before frowning and crossing his arms. "I'll show him!" Naruto declared as he bit his thumb and blurred through hand signs, all the while calling upon his chakra on a deeper level. He could feel it begin to flow through him a bit more, as had activated it. ' _I got this!_ ' "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out, slamming his hand on the ground. Jiraiya who was a few yards away stopped and turned around to see Naruto engulfed by smoke; he then felt the familiar chakra presence and was surprised by this.

"Damn! He did it!" he muttered before he looked around and decided to hide. ' _Can't let Bunta see me_ ,' he thought to himself, hiding in a nearby bush. From it he was still able to watch the proceedings, which was the smoke revealing a huge red skinned toad wearing a jacket and having a pipe in its mouth.

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped as he realized what just happened, checking behind the toad he saw no tail and grinned. "Yatta! I did it ttebayo!"

"YOU LIL' PUNK! WHATCHA DOIN ON MY HEAD?! SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" The toad roared angrily surprising Naruto who got slightly off balance. Naruto looked down at the toad and slid down to sit on it's nose gazing at the animal with a slightly confused expression. "I finally get some fresh air and what the hell is this?!" the toad snapped. "Hey punk! Where's Jiraiya?"

"Eh? I summoned you! Jiraiya had nothing to do with this!" Naruto stated but the toad didn't believe him as he growled at the boy.

"YOU?! HA! That's funny brat! There is no way a lil shrimp like you could summon me! Now where is that perverted geezer? Why did he summon me to such a place and put a brat on my head no less?" Bunta wondered as he looked around for his personal summoner.

"OI YOU FUCK TOAD! DON'T YOU EVER SAY SHIT LIKE THAT! YA GOT ME TTEBAYO?!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the toad. "I'm the one that summoned you! So right now, I'm your master ttebayo! Stupid toad!"

There was silence as Gamabunta gazed at Naruto with a surprised look which soon turned hard, and Naruto raised a brow at the summon. "What the…who the hell do you think you are talking to?! Some lil bastard kid saying he's the master of Chief Toad Gamabunta?!" Gamabunta then narrowed his eyes and glared. "YOU WANT YOUR HEAD RIPPED OFF EH?!"

His yelling caused Naruto to lose balance a bit, but he managed to regain it and look at the toad. "Look here Toad! I summoned you and that's that alright!?" Gamabunta gave a howl as he opened his mouth and had his tongue grab Naruto by wrapping around him. The twelve year old couldn't help but give a scream as he jumped high into the sky; it didn't help that the toad then released Naruto just as they were going back down. "AAH!" The boy screamed before he tried to latch onto Bunta's jacket. With a slam they landed back onto the field, and Naruto rolled off Bunta in a daze. Gamabunta gave a laugh at the blond, and peered his head down to taunt him.

"I'd love to tell you this you little snot, but even _if_ I was to believe you were actually the one that summoned me, if you are the kind of guy that falls off my back so easily then there is no way I could ever accept you as my master, you got that?" Gamabunta sneered just as Naruto managed to stand on his feet. "Now, since I'm out and its been a very very long time, if Jiraiya doesn't need me I'm going for a walk," Gamabunta stated as he turned around and began to leave but Naruto growled, crouched and jumped on top of Gamabunta's head.

"Challenge accepted Chief Toad!" Naruto yelled causing the toad to stop and narrow his eyes. "If making you respect me and listen to me means I have to stay on your back! Then fine! I'll just make sure I stay on your back for the rest of the day, no matter what ttebayo!" the blond declared as he sat down in his meditation position.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me! I stay on your back for the rest of the day, you have no choice but to recognize me as your undisputed master!"

"FINE! BUT DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO GO EASY ON YA!" Gamabunta yelled as he began to move about wildly trying to get Naruto off of him. But the blond didn't even budge as he stuck to Gamabunta with a lot of chakra and began to try and meditate.

"Go as hard as ya want Toad! But remember my name is Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!" Naruto declared as he continued to stick to Gamabunta even though the toad was doing his best to get him off. A bit away from the two, Jiraiya sat on a cliff watching them with a small smile on his face.

"That boy is something…"

 ** _Several Hours Later…_**

"Naruto Uzumaki huh?"

"That's right," Jiraiya nodded as he gazed at the unconscious blond that laid on the ground, sound asleep. "He is the one I told you about, remember?" the man reminded the giant toad that gazed down at Naruto.

"He is a mix between them, it's quite interesting," Gamabunta muttered and Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement. "Well then, I'm impressed to say the least, he actually made it the rest of the day,"

"Yeah, he has his mothers determination and his fathers strategy sense, I really do believe he is the one Bunta," Jiraiya stated as he looked down at his godson. "That is why when he wakes up I'm bringing him to Myoboku so he can finish his training," Jiraiya informed, surprising Gamabunta.

"He is young and just signed the contract? Minato wasn't even 20 when he began training on the mountain, do you really think it's wise for a twelve year old?" Bunta wondered. "Yes he is talented, and he may be the one, but really?"

"Yes, he may be young, but I believe now would be the best time. He's coming, and he is going to learn what needs to be taught," Jiraiya stated. "He has a year before he must apply to be a ninja, I'm going to use this year as best as I can." Gamabunta said nothing for a few moments as he gazed at Naruto.

"Whatever you feel is best then,"

"Agh, my head."

"You're awake, good," Naruto heard and looked from his hospital bed to see Jiraiya standing by the window with a smirk. "I got something to ask you gaki," he told Naruto who blinked. But before Jiraiya could speak Naruto suddenly jumped up a bit.

"Oi! Did I win? Did I last on the Toad Boss's back?" he asked hopefully with Jiraiya a bit surprised he even cared about that. As he gazed into his students eyes, he could see the determination he had. There was strength, conviction in those eyes of his. It was then Jiraiya had received the answer to his question without even asking it.

"Yeah Gaki, you did. Congrats," Jiraiya smirked and Naruto gave a cheer with a big grin before he settled down. Quickly he remembered Jiraiya wanted to ask him something and Jiraiya blinked before he nodded his head, "Oh yeah. How would you like to become even stronger than what you are now? You know, do something worthwhile before you head back to the academy?"

"What kind of stupid question is that ttebayo?!" Naruto demanded and Jiraiya gave a small chuckle. "Of course I want to get stronger! If it will help me achieve my goal, then I'm with it! So let's get started!" Naruto grinned. Jiraiya smirked as he nodded his head.

"Alright then," Jiraiya then became a bit serious. "Where I'm about to take you Naruto is a sacred place, and what I plan on teaching you is just as sacred. Since you are now a summoner for the Toads, you able to experience such an honor," Jiraiya told him with Naruto blinking but nodding his head. "Training in these arts are harsher than you could ever imagine! Think you can handle it?"

"Enough blabbing Ero-Sennin! Let's train already!"

"Alright Gaki, sheesh!" Jiraiya grumbled and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder then making a hand seal, the two disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once the smoke disappeared around the two, Naruto was very surprised to see he was in some kind of forest, though it had a different feel from the forest in Konoha.

"Jiraiya-boy!" the two heard and looked to see a small olive green skinned toad with bushy eye brows and a patch of hair as well as a beard. "What is the meaning of this hm?" the toad asked with a raised brow, glancing between the two.

"Ah, Pa well remember I told you I took on an apprentice?" Jiraiya asked with the toad humming, nodding in remembrance. "Well, this is him. Naruto Uzumaki! He's here for _that_ training," He told with the toad giving him a look. "Um, Gaki this is Fukusaku, one of the elder toads," Naruto gave a wave to the toad who studied him. There was a few moments of awkward silence and Jiraiya raised a brow, "Pa?"

"Come lets fill yer stomachs,"

"Eat up kiddo!"

Naruto had a very nervous and disgusted expression as he gazed at the bowl of...whatever this stuff was. It looked like it had crickets, grasshoppers, larva...oh god. He then looked towards Jiraiya who was greedily eating the bowl with a grin on his face. What the hell? "Jiraiya," Pa called out as he sat besides Ma, and the two shinobi looked up to the elder toad. "We discussed your apprentice's training, but I was under the impression it would be much later. From what I can tell, he isn't even a genin yet,"

"I know," Jiraiya sighed and Naruto glanced to his master. "But Naruto is ready, he's more than ready. Besides this training, there is basically nothing else I can teach him, plus he needs it, and you know he does," Jiraiya stated, with Naruto being lost on what was being talked about besides his training. Why did he need this training? He was fine with the skills he had, all he had to do was refine them.

"You seem too attached to this Jiraiya boy, I think you are..."

"I'm not being blinded," Jiraiya snapped, surprising them. "I was blinded years ago, I had hopes, I made assumptions, I did a lot of things to warrant that statement. But I am not anymore, I have had open eyes and even spoken with Sarutobi about it, and he agrees with me," Jiraiya explained. "I believe this time I am right, and if you don't believe at least let me prove it," There was silence, it was tense for them, Naruto especially. He didn't know what was going on, but he could tell that whatever this subject they were talking about was really important, spanning over years apparently than just right now. What made him even more confused was that it concerned him.

Fukusaku gave a sigh as he looked towards Naruto, once again seemingly studying him before glancing to Ma then Jiraiya. With a slow nod, he gave in. "Very well. Naruto-boy, when your finished, we will start your training," Fukusaku decided with Jiraiya giving a relieved smile. Naruto nodded his head and his stomach gave a groan as he looked at the bowl once more, turning green. Jiraiya gave a light grin as he patted Naruto on the back.

"C'mon Gaki eat up!"

"Ungh,"

"You can puke later boy," Fukusaku stated as he stood by Jiraiya who looked full while Naruto was crouched with a sick expression. "We're going to start your training," Pa informed and Naruto nodded his head, getting a grip. "The first thing I'm gonna teach you is the difference between regular ninjutsu and Senjutsu,"

"Senjutsu? I know that!" Naruto grinned, surprising he two. "Instead of using internal energy, Senjutsu gathers outside energy, absorbing it into the body. If one can balance their spiritual and physical energy that makes up their chakra, they can become sages, allowing them to use Senjutsu," Naruto explained which had Jiraiya shocked.

"Naruto, where did you learn this?" Jiraiya wondered as he was certain he did not teach his apprentice this. The reason he hadn't was because he had saved it for this training, but the fact Naruto already was aware of Senjutsu changed the game quite a bit!

"Oh I read it in a book," Naruto answered smoothly. He still wasn't going to give up his special book, he wasn't done with it. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes a bit as he processed that answer. Naruto was an avid reader, as he went to the library quite a bit, but he was positive that there were no books on Senjutsu as it wasn't a very common art. Which meant Naruto either learned it from someone else...or he did read it from a book. And the only book he could think of was the little black book he saw Naruto constantly read over the years.

"Impressive," Pa nodded with a small smirk. "So with this information, I assume you've tried it yourself?" a nod was his answer. "And how did that work out for you?" the toad wondered, he was curious on how much he needed to teach Naruto.

"Well...um, I can't really do anything with it ya know?" Naruto grumbled. "I mediate and I'm able to sense and balance it out a bit but never able to actually use it for stuff," he shrugged. "But I've tried!" the blond added with Fukusaku smirking. The two watched as the toad walked over to a very large toad statue and Naruto was shocked as he saw Fukusaku managed to lift it up with minor difficulty. "Whoa!"

"How's that boy?" Pa smirked as he held up the boulder now with only one hand. "This is what Senjutsu can do! The power of nature in your hands!" he set it down and Naruto realized something, he didn't see anything that gave indication Fukusaku was using senjutsu.

"He made a little seal," Jiraiya answered Naruto's mental question. "Since your new to this, you probably cant sense the ebb and flow of mother nature without meditating. Which means you can't draw into yourself without meditating either,"

"So what do I do then?" Naruto questioned, he was excited to add more knowledge to what he already knew. Maybe mastering Senjutsu would help him learn how to use the Force. Jiraiya was right, he wasn't able to sense senjutsu taking place due to watching, but if he started meditating, he probably would have immediately sensed the difference. Fukusaku gave him a small smirk and Naruto raised a brow.

"Ya gotta become one with the earth! Which means..." Fukusaku paused as Jiraiya gave him a small smirk.

"You gotta die."

"Ow!"

Naruto rubbed his back as he gave a light groan, "Ya know, you don't have to hit me so hard!" Naruto muttered as the pain faded away. He was currently by the toad oil fall, doing his best to balance nature chakra with the rest of his chakra. But it was just as difficult as the last time he tried, granted he had gotten better but still. He had even summoned three clones to help, but still.

The blond gave a sigh as he scratched the back of his head in thought. It really shouldn't be that hard considering this wasn't the first time he needed to balance chakra. Getting back into position he took a calming deep breath and began to fall into meditation. Fukusaku was amazed because for a good thirty minutes and counting, he hadn't need to bash Naruto. "Sweet!" Naruto grinned suddenly as he opened his eyes and could see the natural energy a bit.

After cheering a bit, the two had lunch that Ma made, and despite it's unappealing appearance, Naruto ate it without no problems, have gotten used to it since he's been here for a few weeks now. Jiraiya had left saying he needed to do some networking which interested the blond, he would have to ask his master about it later. Maybe he could get his own spy network going.

Once lunch was over, it was time for him to try lifting one of the stone frogs.

"Try using your ninja chakra," Fukusaku guided and Naruto nodded his head as he focused quite a bit. Fukusaku was impressed to see that Naruto had actually lifted it, nearly holding it over his head. "Good work! It seems you've been working on your chakra quite a bit then," the elder smiled with Naruto nodding. "Now try with sage chakra," he ordered. The blond nodded and dumped his hand in the oil before he began to meditate. Once he had drew enough, Naruto had began to lift the stone frog.

Fukusaku was greatly impressed when Naruto did lift it over his head and didn't seem to be struggling very much. Naruto began getting used to drawing in the natural energy until he tested himself by sitting under the fall of oil and focusing. Ten minutes, then twenty minutes then an hour passed with Fukusaku gazing at Naruto with a smile. It seemed he had done it. Naruto had mastered using the oil, but now it was time for him to practice without using the oil.

"I can feel the power swelling up inside me," Naruto smirked as he flexed his fingers. It was quite amazing, it felt good but he had to calm himself. He didn't want to get out of hand.

"Shinobi techniques exhaust you the more you use them, since you're using your own chakra," Fukusaku explained to him. "Sage techniques however take in the natural energy from outside. So rather than becoming exhausted, you actually recover more quickly. "Anyway, come here, I want to give you something," Naruto nodded as he made his way over to the Toad, who held a book in his hand. "It's a book. In fact, the first story Jiraiya wrote, his heart is in this book, read it." He told Naruto, giving it to him.

The blond took it, a look of curiosity on his face. He had read all of Jiraiya's book besides this one, not knowing it existed. He wondered why his Master never showed it to him before. Carefully he held it in his hands and read the title, 'The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja'. Yeah definitely didn't seem like any kind of porn, in fact it sounded rather…adventurous.

How interesting.

It didn't take him very long to finish reading the book, which was pretty awesome in his opinion. However he was quite surprised to learn that the main character had his name! Did that mean Jiraiya knew his parents? Maybe they got his name from this book? Or maybe he was named after a ramen topping after all. These were questions he really would have to ask Jiraiya about. Weird…he never thought to ask the man about his parents. But now…

It was on his to do list.

"Ow!"

"Can't you focus more?" Fuksaku demanded as he stood beside Naruto who was now sitting on a stone toad, trying his best to concentrate. "Your body's still moving a little. Remember the key is to stay still!"

"Yeah yeah!" Naruto grumbled. "It's just harder without the oil ya know? Didn't really expect that."

"Of course it is! Being done with the oil don't mean your on easy street now!" Naruto hummed. "You can't even move a milimeter. And don't even think about trying to take the oil with you, because it will just evaporate in different climate," Naruto grunted in response. "The oil is just a tool to help you get the hang of it."

"Okay."

"You seem to lack concentration Naruto-chan, so follow me." Naruto nodded as he followed the elder to what looked like a valley of stalagmites. Fukusaku continued to jump higher and higher as he also took two tiles with him. Putting the two tiles on the tips, Fukusaku sat on one with Naruto sitting on the other. However while the elder was completely still, Naruto was having the hardest time trying to balance. "Stop your flow as a living creature," he advised. "Find the single point where you can balance yourself and focus on harmonizing with nature,"

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he fell off but he was caught by Fukusaku's tongue, which wrapped around him. Naruto gave a breath of relief as he gazed down at the bottom to see his tile had crashed, breaking. "Whew."

"You can't learn to absorb nature's power until you can 'stop'," Fukusaku explained and Naruto gave a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He gave a frown, in thought and looked towards the sky. He needed to get this down, he couldn't stay here forever! Looking towards Fukusaku with a more serious eye which the toad noted, Naruto spoke,

"Let's try again."

 **Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

 **Chapter Five**

"Today is the day, right?"

"Yes," Hiruzen nodded as he gazed out the window with a thoughtful expression, Kakashi stood behind him, flipping a page of his book. "Today is the day Naruto returns from completing his training and joining the Shinobi ranks,"

Kakashi nodded slowly to himself before he gained a question and spoke, "Have you decided who his sensei will be? Or if he even needs one considering how he has surpassed the bar you set," Kakashi stated with Hiruzen chuckling. "With his skill alone, Naruto should already be a Tokubetsu jounin, at least Chunin,"

"Perhaps," Hiruzen agreed with a small smile. "But he has little to zero experience in the field, or even leadership. If he wants to be Hokage, he's going to need more than just skill," Kakashi gave another nod of agreement. "As for his sensei, I believe he would benefit if you took that role, officially of course,"

This caused Kakashi to blink as he looked up from his book at his leader. "You will give him a sense of familiarity, a sense of comfort as he integrates himself into our ranks. Besides, the dynamic will probably make it easier on you if you have two issues rather than three," Hiruzen explained. "Plus I would still like to have reports on his progress from someone who knows what they are dealing with,"

"Hai," Kakashi nodded in understanding. "But do you think it would be okay? Pairing him up with Sasuke Uchiha, considering their...past with each other?" he wondered with Hiruzen giving an honest shrug.

"Though building a personal relationship with your teammates is ideal, it is not needed. As long as their issues with another does not affect the dynamic and success of the team, it does not matter," Hiruzen told him before making eye contact with Kakashi. "You are the sensei now Kakashi, do as you see fit. Now I believe you've kept your team waiting long enough,"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Once Kakashi was gone, Hiruzen spoke, "Enter." A few moments later, the door opened and he heard quiet shuffling before the door closed. "What can I do for you, Danzo?" he asked his fellow elder, not even looking in his direction. Danzo Shimura gazed at Hiruzen before he found his voice and spoke.

"I assume that you already know to keep tabs on the Nine tails Jinchuriki, correct?" he asked with Hiruzen giving a slight nod. "I am curious to how strong he has grown thanks to your naive decision,"

"The boy has grown far stronger than he ever would have staying in the academy, or even under your tutelage," Hiruzen quipped, earning a frown from Danzo. "If he stayed in the academy his skills would have been stunted and hampered by the ignorance of his teachers. If he stayed with you, his growth would have been stunted because of your philosophy on emotions," Hiruzen explained. "As an Uzumaki, it is imperative his emotions are kept rather stable, as they affect his strength. You would have been a weakness, rather than a strength,"

"Well then, I assume that with all this training he has at least been able to control a few of Kyuubi's tails?" Danzo wondered. Hiruzen frowned lightly as he was silent, which Danzo smirked lightly at. "Despite his skills, he is still a Jinchuriki, which means it's imperative that he knows how to control it, by being a proper..."

"Weapon for the village," Hiruzen cut him off dryly. "Yes, I am well aware Danzo." Hiruzen glared at him from the corner of his eyes. "And to answer your question, I honestly do not know. As far as I know, he's spoken with the fox but any information other than that is beyond my knowing. Jiraiya told me that Naruto said he had it under control and was handling it. I am simply taking his word for it,"

"And how disappointed will you be when you find out all he has done is speak with it?" Danzo responded with a slight raise of the brow which Hiruzen responded with a blank expression as the elder went on. "That he has no skill or knowledge on how to utilize it's power correctly? I'm sure..."

"You have no knowledge on how to have a Jinchuriki utilize it's Biju powers," Hiruzen cut off the man sharply, Danzo grunting lightly. "It is simply a Jinchuriki's choice on how to deal with their Biju. Since we are the ones who want to use them as weapons, the least we can do is give them a choice on how they attain the power," Hiruzen told him.

Danzo stared at Hiruzen before the Hokage rolled his neck. "While I did not enjoy this talk very much with you Danzo, I unfortunately must get back to work," Hiruzen said as he turned in his chair and began to do paperwork. Danzo frowned but turned around and began to walk out, closing the door behind him. Hiruzen's eyes fell back to his desk and began his work...

A smirk on his face.

"Okay, now it's your turn."

' _He only told us his name!_ '

' _Who is this clown?_ '

' _Same ol Kakashi-Sensei_.'

Kakashi Hatake gazed at the three teenagers sitting beside each other as they all had varying expressions. Naruto had one of thoughtful boredom, Sasuke was a stoic scowl, Sakura was one of annoyance. Kakashi looked over three before he decided on the girl, "You." he pointed. Sakura blinked before she cleared her throat, and Naruto looked her way with curiosity.

"My name is Sakura Haruno…" Naruto wasn't impressed as she simply giggled after each subject, glancing to Sasuke. However she did say she disliked Ino Yamanaka quite passionately. Overall, he found it disappointing that this generation of Konoha's kunoichi was basically fan girls. But then again, it could just be Sakura...thought he doubted it.

"Okay then," Kakashi muttered rolling his eye a bit as he turned to Sasuke. "Your turn," he said. Sasuke gave a light grunt as he gave a rather dark and emotionless tone, though he did state he wanted to kill Itachi. Naruto still wasn't impressed, as he looked to Kakashi who shared a similar expression, he too wasn't impressed. At least he wasn't the only one. "Alright, your turn," he pointed to Naruto, very interested in what his former student was going to say. Sasuke and Sakura also paid rapt attention, as they were quite curious about the blond who was randomly assigned to their team.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like a lot of things but I'll list a few. Ramen, training, fighting, sex and…"

"W-wait! Did you say sex?!" Sakura questioned with Naruto pausing as he tilted his head a bit curiously. Wasn't he fifteen like them? How was a guy that young who isn't even legal going so far too… "You're the same age as us aren't you? How are you…"

"Women find me attractive?" Naruto answered her question with a question which made her blush as she did give him a look. He was quite handsome, very handsome in fact. The wild golden blond hair, the even bronze skin tan, those bright blue eyes paired with a dazzling straight tooth white smile. Those whiskers on his cheeks added a level of cuteness to him as well. Not to mention his height and his muscle tone, paired with his outfit gave him a certain swagger. He wore black pants with shinguard boots, a white undershirt with a short sleeve orange jacket with blue shoulders over it. His konoha headband tied around his waist in a lazy kind of fashion. He was handsome, cool and sexy...even more so than Sasuke.

"Anyway. I also dislike a lot of things. I hate arrogance, entitlement, bigotry and those who threaten my beliefs. My goal is to restore my clan and become a Harem King," he chuckled which made Kakashi chuckle at the inside joke the two shared. Sakura looked between the two, wondering what was so funny while Sasuke narrowed his eyes upon hearing clan. "My dream for the future? Build a family, be happy I guess. Haven't really thought about it to be honest," Naruto shrugged honestly.

"Well that was an introduction, thank you Naruto," Kakashi eye smiled before he turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "You two? Need work." this earned deadpan expressions from the two. "Now, moving on to more pressing matters," Kakashi moved on as he crossed his arms, and the three paid attention.

"You guys are going to take a little test."

"Hm."

Naruto wore a thoughtful frown as he showed up the next morning to see that Sakura was standing not too far from Sasuke looking exhausted while Sasuke was nodding off while he stood against a tree. Stretching his senses he couldn't sense Kakashi anywhere close.

He gave a soft sigh, he would have to have a talk with Kakashi about his tardiness. Naruto thus walked up to Sakura and Sasuke, getting the former's attention. She gave a big yawn along with a tired glare. "You're late…"

"No I'm on time," Naruto corrected before he went into his bag and pulled out two bento's which made Sakura and Sasuke gaze at him curiously. "Here this shall last you guys till lunch time. But I hope we'll be done before then," he said handing them each a bento. Both still had confused looks on their faces and Naruto explained himself, "Kakashi-sensei won't show up for another hour or so, it's what he does. Unless it's an emergency or something, he always shows up at least two hours later, four hours at most. And since we're green nose genin, he's naturally going to mess with us. Which is why I brought the bento,"

"Y-you mean…"

"You could've slept in and ate this morning? Yeah," Naruto answered Sakura with a small chuckle while she turned a bit red in the face. "Listen you never want to go into any kind of battle, meeting, event, nothing without eating first. Eating gives you the proper energy you need to perform adequately." Naruto explained with Sakura blinking, then noticing the chop sticks. So she sat down and began to eat, opening the bento. Drool slid down her mouth while she had heart eyes, the food looked absolutely heavenly!

Sasuke sniffed a bit and his stomach growled a bit, but he glared cautiously at Naruto. "How do you know so much?" Sasuke wondered with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"I do my research and I use my head," he answered tapping his temple. "Being able to read people, come up with situations, solutions...it can save your life. So you can either be hard headed and starve for the next two hours or so, or you can follow Sakura's lead and enjoy," the blond gestured to Sakura who was silent, to busy in heaven. "It's your choice. Moving on though, there is something I would like to share with you guys," Naruto stated as he crossed his arms. Sasuke began to eat as well while Sakura paid attention as she chewed her food.

"Whatever this test may be, know that it requires teamwork," Naruto shared which made the two blink. "This is where common sense comes into play. Kakashi Hatake is an elite shinobi who has been on hundreds of missions, either solo or with a team. Each mission he has done has been a success, but his success rate increases whenever a team is involved. Do you know why?" Naruto asked with the two slowly shaking their heads. "Because he believes strongly in teamwork, more so than individual skill." he answered, then continued on. "Since the formation of the village, genin have been paired together in a team of three with a jounin sensei. It is because of this, Konoha is known best for strong teamwork. The Legendary Sannin being a great example."

"So you're saying that we weren't just thrown together because Iruka-sensei felt like it?" Sakura questioned with Naruto shaking his head while Sasuke hummed in thought. "Then…"

"Iruka had no say in who was paired with who. It is the Hokage who makes the only and final decision," Naruto explained as the two continued to eat. "Each and every student has a profile, and over the years at their time in the academy they are observed. Their likes, dislikes, habits, mannerisms, so on and so forth; not just their skills. All of these variables are observed and written down, being put into the individual file. Those who graduate, their files are given to the Hokage administration who then takes in every detail and pairs the teams up as they best they can."

"Why?"

"To be compatible," Sasuke muttered, causing Sakura to glance to him. "I always thought it had to do just with the fact of grades," he said with Naruto shaking his head. "So each team is put together based on their character to blend well together?" Naruto nodded his head. "That actually makes sense."

"Wait, I thought you said only the Hokage has the only and final say."

"He does, but he's the Hokage," Naruto responded with a shrug. "He's busy most of the time. His administration sets up the genin teams, then pass it to him for approval. He reviews it and decides if there need to be changes. He then assigns the Jounin best fit to lead and guide the genin team. I'm sure there have been times where a team was put in front of him and he changed it completely. Which is why I said he has the only and final say." Naruto explained thoroughly with Sakura able to follow along. "There is a reason every team is together. Some fall through the cracks, others don't."

"So what's the reason we were placed together since you know so much?" Sasuke questioned with a questioning glare. Sakura frowned slightly, not really caring for the tone Sasuke was using with their teammate.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Don't you recognize him Sakura?" Sasuke said making her blink, confused as she looked at Naruto. "It's been a long time, but I remember. He was the kid who used to pull pranks all the time and be so annoying," Sasuke smirked while Naruto had a calm expression on his face. Sakura stared at Naruto's face, looking past his attractiveness for once. He did look familiar. "You simply couldn't get rid of him, always being loud and obnoxious, and a loser," Sasuke went on though Naruto's expression didn't alter. "Then he just disappeared, until now that is."

Realization hit Sakura, as a memory of seeing a blond boy sitting on the swing looking lonely and disappointed appeared in her mind. Her heart clenched a bit because she remembered that was the last time she saw him, those sad blue eyes with those cute whisker marks. She had wanted to say something to him, but before she could she was pulled away. She never had gotten the chance to say something to him after all. "Yeah...I remember now," Sakura said quietly before she gave a small smile, "You painted the Hokage monument right?" Naruto's eyes left Sasuke's and met with Sakura's green ones as she gave him a dazzling smile. "I thought that was pretty funny, how'd you do that?"

Naruto blinked before he gave a actual sheepish chuckle as he scratched his cheek, "Lots of paint, rope and the sun as camouflage." Sakura gave a light giggle while he hummed, "I'm surprised anyone remembers that," he muttered, mostly to himself.

"Well it made me want to talk to you, but you left before I could. What happened?" she wondered curiously, Sasuke raising a brow as well. Naruto looked between them before he rolled his neck a bit, thinking on a satisfying answer.

"The Hokage gave me a personal trainer," Naruto told them which threw Sasuke for a loop while Sakura looked a bit interested. "He felt that the academy wasn't being fair to me, and I wasn't learning anything despite how hard I tried. So he gave me a personal trainer, and I've been learning from them ever since. It wasn't until recently, the Hokage told me I was going to become a genin and be put on a team," he explained. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought while Sakura gave a hum. "To answer your question Sasuke…"

The Uchiha left his thoughts as he focused on Naruto. "The reason we are thrown together because we are team made up of potential," Naruto told him honestly. "Not just because you are the last Uchiha, but because you are an Uchiha. Then there is Sakura who can be molded into anything she would like, as long as she puts in the work and makes the effort," he looked to Sakura who blushed lightly. "Then there is me who doesn't let something called fate control his life. We all have potential, and we can help each other. But only if we work together," Naruto looked between the two as he put out his fist. "With that said, help me against Kakashi's test."

Sakura and Sasuke both looked at the fist, then Sakura pushed her fist out. Naruto looked to her and she gave a small smile. Naruto nodded with his own smile then the two looked to Sasuke who gazed at the fists hard. "You said you wanted to kill your brother, Itachi," he mentioned, instantly getting Sasuke's attention. "Despite his skills as an individual at a young age, even he worked in teams to become strong. There is only so much one can do by themselves," Naruto threw in. Sasuke grunted before he bumped fists with the two. A grin came upon Naruto's face and he nodded his head.

"Then a team we will become."

"Color me surprised…"

"It's not that big of a deal," Naruto grumbled as he stood in front of Hiruzen who had a small chuckle. He had just been dismissed after Team 7 passed the bell test with Kakashi. Like he had hoped, the test didn't take longer than an hour. It would have been shorter, but Sasuke wanted to show off his individual skills, so that took an extra five minutes. But eventually they managed to snag the bells, much to Kakashi's surprise.

"It kind of is for me," Hiruzen chuckled at Naruto's expense who gave a light grunt. "Here I thought you would be giving me a hard time by being an asshole to Sasuke, and maybe even Sakura," Hiruzen stated with Naruto crossing his arms with a huff. "But instead you bring them together to be a team. I see nothing wrong with it mind you, I just find it funny is all." Naruto gave a shrug in response as he gazed at Hiruzen.

"Why make my life harder than it needs to be?" he wondered with the Hokage humming in agreement. "You gave me the assignment to watch over Sasuke Uchiha because of some threat you won't tell me about and because my skills are better than most Jounin, maybe even Kakashi-sensei's," Naruto looked at him with a knowing look as Hiruzen gave a small smile. "Being a prick would just make things worse, he nor Sakura have done anything to warrant me bashing them," he shook his head.

"Besides this is my first time being part of an actual team Sasuke and Sakura are part of the new generation of Konoha ninja, I feel it's only fair and natural for me to want their success so Konoha can succeed," he finished, Hiruzen giving a true smile with a nod. "So like I said it's not that big of deal for me to help overlook their training. Kami knows Kakashi-sensei won't take it very seriously,"

"Hm, perhaps not. But then again, maybe you can make him see why it's important to take their training seriously," Hiruzen stated with a suggestive brow. Naruto made a face which told the Sarutobi, Naruto wasn't going to involve Kakashi unless he wanted to get involved. "Very well then. This is your first time actually taking the initiative to be a leader," Hiruzen smiled as Naruto slowly nodded. ""I expect nothing but the best from you Naruto."

"Of course, Lord Hokage." Naruto gave a mock bow before he left the room, not seeing the proud smile on the Hokages face. Hiruzen turned around to gaze out the village as he slowly nodded to himself. Yes he was sure,

Konoha would be in good hands.

"Hey! Naruto!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked back to see Sakura running up to him with a smile. "Sakura, I didn't expect to see you till tomorrow," he greeted honestly with Sakura giving a light chuckle. "You haven't been following me have you?" he teased causing her to blush before she gave a scoff.

"As if baka! I just saw that ridiculous orange jacket and thought I'd say hi," Sakura grumbled with Naruto giving a hum. He then nodded before he gave a wave,

"Well hi. Now bye," turning he began to walk off again, leaving a surprised Sakura.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Sakura caught up to him walking beside him, "Where are you going?" she wondered curiously and Naruto gave a shrug in response.

"Well I'm kind of hungry, so I thought I'd grab some ramen or something," he answered. "You're more than welcome to join me if you like," The blond offered with Sakura blushing a bit. Was this a date? No no! It couldn't be a date! They were just friends, teammates! She liked Sasuke. "Sakura?" hearing her name being called she realized that she had stopped walking and Naruto was a bit in front of her. "You coming?"

"U-uh yeah sure! Ramen sounds great," Sakura laughed sheepishly, as she caught up with Naruto and followed him. As they walked, Sakura couldn't help but study him once more. She could feel the calming aura that surrounded him, not to mention the cool expression he wore as he hummed softly to himself. She noticed something in the corner of her eye, it was an older man who was glaring at Naruto. Sakura frowned as she then noticed several more people either trying to move out of Naruto's path or glaring at him with looks of fear or disdain. She then saw Naruto who didn't seem to pay them any mind, as if they weren't there. But they were, because she felt a bit uncomfortable just being in the vicinity of their glares.

"Here we are," Naruto smiled as they came to a stop in front of Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura hummed, realizing that she had actually never been to this stand before. There were other places that served ramen, bigger restaurants so she never really paid much mind to the smallest one. Naruto pushed forward with Sakura following him; as he sat in the middle seat and she sat on the left, Naruto spoke. "Oi old man! What does a guy gotta do to get some service round here?"

"Pipe down kid! I'll get started on your bowl in a minute," a voice yelled from the kitchen while Naruto held a grin. Sakura then saw an older pretty girl come from the back, directing a dazzling smile at Naruto which he returned with a wink.

"Hey Naruto-kun, wasn't expecting you till later," the girl mentioned with Naruto giving a small shrug.

"Finished early. Ayame-chan this is my teammate Sakura, Sakura this is my favorite chef in the whole world, Ayame. She's the co-owner of this place and the Chef Teuchi's daughter," Naruto introduced with Ayame smiling as she shook Sakura's hand. Sakura took note of the studying look Ayame gave her before looking to Naruto, sharing a look with him.

"Naruto...you didn't tell me you were bringing a date with you," she stated with Naruto blinking, confused while Sakura blushed.

"Sakura isn't my date Ayame-chan, we just decided to get lunch together is all," Naruto answered smoothly with Ayame gaining a smirk as she spotted the look of embarrassment on Sakura's face. "Instead of giving my friend a hard time, why don't you take her order hm?" he grumbled, making Ayame stick her tongue at him. Ayame then turned to Sakura, handing her a menu which Sakura began to look over.

"I usually get the miso pork ramen," Naruto told Sakura who hummed. "But the shrimp delight ramen is pretty good too, if you like seafood that is," he shrugged. Sakura bit her lip a bit as Naruto continued to present her with choices and recommendations, Ayame watching the entire time with a happy smile on her face. It made her happy to see that Naruto had an actual friend besides her, granted she was a little irritated it was a female friend but it was a friend nonetheless.

"I think I'll go with the Miso beef flare," Sakura decided with Ayame cooing a bit then giving a grin as she took the menu.

"Good choice. I'll go place that order then. No fooling around Naruto," Ayame pointed, and he rolled his eyes as she chuckled then left. Naruto scratched his cheek as he turned to Sakura a bit.

"Sorry for Ayame, she can be a bit intrusive," he muttered with Sakura humming. Sakura then remembered something Naruto said yesterday which made her blush,

"Is she one of the girls you...um, you know…" Sakura couldn't finish while Naruto gave her a blank confused gaze. "Have sex with?" she whispered out. Naruto gave his own blink before he gave a light chuckle as he shook his head.

"Oh no, Ayame-chan is like a big sister to me!" Naruto denied with Sakura humming. "She's been like my best friend since I was a kid. I'm mean she's beautiful and wonderful sure but…" Naruto smiled softly as his eyes focused on Ayame who was helping Teuchi cook. "I don't think she'd ever see me more than a little brother," he shrugged as another thought came to mind, "Besides I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh," for some reason that got her down a bit. "Wait, so were you really joking about be coming a Harem King?" she wondered with Naruto glancing to her as he drank some of is water.

"Maybe."

"Eh?"

"It's a clan thing…"

"Explain it to me," Sakura requested with Naruto giving her a look. "Try me." Naruto wrinkled his nose as he thought of the best way to explain. He then adjusted himself in his seat and began to speak.

"The Uzumaki Clan, is the clan my mother was born from and you can say my father married into...so to speak," he muttered. "You may or may not know this. But the Uzumaki Clan was one of the founding Clans of Konoha, even though they had their own village. The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju was married to Mito Uzumaki, the only daughter of Genryusai Uzumaki. The Uzumaki Clan were great allies with Konoha, being one of Konoha's biggest influences. The red swirl you see on the back of Konoha flak jackets," Naruto mentioned with Sakura nodding. "That is the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan. Konoha bears this symbol out of friendship and respect for the clan."

"Okay what does this have to do with you being a harem king?"

"I'm getting to it." Naruto eased with Sakura grunting. "Naturally, the Uzumaki had seat on the council able to dabble in both Shinobi and Civilian affairs. Similar to the Uchiha, Senju, and Hyuuga...the Uzumaki Clan was a very valuable player in Team Konoha. But as years passed, the clan has become...endangered. All over the world, not just in Konoha." this made sense to Sakura but she was still waiting for her answer. "Considering I am the last known Uzumaki in the village and a male, I have been enlisted in the Clan Restoration Act,"

"What?"

"It is an act that The Second Hokage created that allows members of an endangered clan to practice polygamy," Naruto elaborated. "It allows for the chance of the clan's numbers to be restored. It's an old law though, it caused many problems back in the day apparently. However the Hokage allowed me to enlist, so polygamy for me is legal you could say," Naruto chuckled with Sakura giving him a deadpan look.

"You're a pervert."

"Meh, believe what you want to believe," Naruto shrugged uncaringly as he turned around to face the counter. "Polygamy is legal for me, but it doesn't mean I really want to go through with it. I mean having one girlfriend who I don't see on a regular basis is hard enough, but having more? It sounds very troublesome," Naruto grumbled as he tapped his cheek in thought. But then again, the upside was having beautiful women being in love with him! But still… "Besides, what woman in their right mind would want to share me with another woman? I'm not that special," he said quietly, a bit downcast which made Sakura feel a bit bad for her words.

"But, if I do decide to go through with it, I'm doing it for my clan, not because of greed," Naruto refused with a determined look. I'm doing it so I can rebuild my clan. Because to be honest, I don't know if there are anymore Uzumaki out in the world, I'm the only one I know of and my clan was a strong one," Naruto muttered, his tone taking a bit more serious tone. "I refuse to let them fade into history, a distant memory." Naruto then turned to Sakura with the most serious eyes. "So I'm not doing this out of greed or become I'm a player, or a pervert. I don't want to force any woman into doing something they are not comfortable with. If they want to be my wife so be it, if they simply want to be my concubine so be it. But it is not become I'm greedy, far from it," he grumbled.

"Alright food's ready!" Ayame grinned as she came back but soon enough noticed the tension in the room which made her shiver a bit. "Whoa, what a change of atmosphere," she said quietly to herself as she set the bowls of ramen in front of the two. Ayame looked between both Naruto and Sakura who had varying but similar blank expressions.

"Thanks Ayame-chan," Naruto gave her a grateful smile as he broke his chopsticks and began to eat his ramen while Sakura gazed at the bowl in thought. She honestly didn't know why she got so mad and offended when Naruto told her about his love life. She just felt the need to hit him and yell out pervert, but from what he was saying, it made sense. Now that she thought about it, even Sasuke may be placed in this CRA to restore his clan.

He didn't even deserve being given the cold shoulder or judged like she was doing at the moment. Sakura gave a small sigh before she spoke, "I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto paused in his eating to look at Sakura curiously to see she had a thoughtful frown on her lips. "I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. I have no right to be judging you or anything like that,"

Naruto looked back to his noodles while she gave a humorless chuckle, "I actually came to see you to say thank you. But I can't even do that right," Sakura muttered with Naruto giving her a curious glance. "It's because of you I'm actually a ninja, to be honest I wasn't sure if I was going to pass Kakashi-sensei's test. But then you inspired me, Sasuke-kun too, even though I'm sure he won't admit it." Sakura then frowned as she stirred around her ramen. "But to be honest, I'm not sure if I'm going to last as a ninja. I kind of wonder if it's too late to resign…"

"I'll help you," she heard which caused her to blink then turn towards Naruto with a confused expression as he ate his ramen. "All you need is someone to believe in you and push you, Sakura. With the right mindset, I believe you'll be a worthy Kunoichi," Naruto then gave her a smile. "So I'll help you become one, you just have to promise me one thing," he said in a serious tone which caught her off guard a little. He then gave a small smirk, "Make sure you finish that bowl, okay?"

Sakura was speechless as she watched Naruto return back to his eating and she couldn't help but smile. A flame of hope was lit in her heart, and with a new friend to help her fan the flame to make it stronger, Sakura broke apart her chop sticks and began to eat away at the delicious ramen.

"Understood!"

 **Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

 **Chapter Six**

"A higher mission?"

"Yes," Sasuke growled lowly as Team 7 stood in front of the Hokage and Iruka in the Mission Hall. Out of the three genin he looked worse for wear due to the fact he had scratches all over his face and arms, the cat that was being cuddled to death being responsible. "I'm tired of doing all these damn chores and chasing that damn cat!" Sasuke pointed at the cat who hissed at him and he glared back at it. "It's been two months since we became genin and not once have we even sniffed anything higher than a D-rank mission!"

"Sasuke, it's a process," Iruka sighed. "You three are genin, you must work up…"

"He has a point," Naruto spoke up as he stood beside Sakura who seemed surprised that her teammate was saying anything on the matter. Sasuke glanced to Naruto, a bit surprised as well while Kakashi simply flipped a page to his book. "I'm sure we've done over fifty D-rank missions, which for the Chunin exams makes eligible, however we also have to have one C-rank mission, which we don't have." Iruka looked over Team 7's mission statements to see that they indeed have completed over seventy-five D-rank missions.

Iruka then looked up to Team 7 wanting to say something about them still not being ready but his words halted in his voice as he looked them over. It was clear as day that Naruto was ready for just about anything that wasn't a surprise, but it was Sakura and Sasuke who surprised him the most. If anything they looked as if they aged, he wonder how that was when they only did D-rank missions. But from the toning in both Sasuke and Sakura's body, it seemed that it was whatever training regime they were going through. Sasuke seemed to have grown a bit taller, now wearing dark grey pants with a black shirt, with his arms wrapped in bandages. His hair also seemed slightly longer as well, he could tell by the bangs. There is also a hardened look in his eyes too that wasn't there when he had graduated. How interesting.

His eyes then turned to Sakura who seemed to be blooming beautifully into a skilled Kunoichi. She had her headband tied to her forehead like her teammates, her hair done into a single braid with two bangs framing the side of her healthy naturally pretty face. He could tell that she no longer wore the heaps of makeup that made her look less pretty than what she really was. Though there still seemed to be a bit of make up still, more eyeliner than anything else. He could tell she made the most physical improvements out of the two. While she wasn't completely filled out and voluptuous, she did have an athletic tone to her along with a bit of curve. She had completely gotten rid of the dress to wear black hip hugging tight pants that sat low on her waist with a red sleeveless croptop gi, a sports bra underneath, tied around her waist was a white sash. She wore shinguards and elbow guards followed with black fingerless gloves. Iruka could see an edge in her eyes that wasn't present before, and he felt it suited her. But he also noted how she stood beside Naruto and not Sasuke which he found interesting.

"Very well," Hiruzen spoke up, cutting Iruka from his thoughts. "You three have earned it, so why not?" he shrugged as he went into the basket, searching for a C-rank mission. "Ah, here we are. Team 7, you are assigned to escort the client Tazuna back to the Land of Waves. Bring in the client," The Hokage ordered with a wave of his hand and the team looked towards the door to see a middle aged man enter the room, stumbling and a bit drunk.

"What the hell is this? I ordered a team of fully capable urp..Ninja! Not three brats!" Tazuna grumbled with Sakura and Sasuke's eye brow twitching. "You Konoha ninja are a bunch of cheats! Despicable!" Sakura frowned as she turned to Naruto, giving him a look and he shook his head. She huffed, crossing her arms but he still shook his head and flicked her nose, making her pout a bit. Naruto then looked to Kakashi who left his own little world and spoke,

"Don't worry Tazuna-san, you are in capable hands. I am Kakashi Hatake, the Jounin of this team. I will help make sure no harm comes to you," he informed with Tazuna giving a grumble as he took a swig. Once he swallowed he glared at them.

"You better, I paid good money for you. I expect you to protect me with your lives!" Tazuna declared. Sakura gave a grumble, muttering how she did not like this guy. Kakashi just gave a sheepish chuckle as he then turned to his genin team.

"Alright you guys, pack for a few weeks trip and be a the gate in an hour. Dismissed," Kakashi then disappeared in a poof and Team Seven moved passed the drunk Tazuna, leaving the mission hall. Naruto then looked to Sasuke and gave a small smirk,

"So you finally got your C-rank, you gonna stop bitching now?" he questioned. Sasuke gave a light scoff as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe. I was expecting a bit more than an escort mission, but I'll take what I can get," Sasuke admitted as he then glanced to Tazuna. "But I have a feeling this old geezer is going to be a headache. Ugh, I'll see you two later." with that Sasuke walked off, his hands in his pockets. Naruto gave a mock salute before he and Sakura turned around and began heading in a different direction.

"I was kind of hoping, we'd get into the next phase of training," Sakura muttered, earning a glance from Naruto. "I didn't think Sasuke would blow up for another few days or so. Think we can train on the way there and back?" Sakura asked with a hopeful smile. Naruto simply chuckled in response. "What's so funny?"

"You," he shrugged with Sakura raising a brow, waiting for him to finish. "Two months ago, all you did was complain how you were training too much and it hurt. Now you look forward to it, what brought this change?" he wondered with Sakura thinking back on it before she scowled.

"I ran into Ino," she answered. "That damn pig was bragging how her sensei already taught her new jutsu and she was going to impress Sasuke with it. Considering at the time I still liked Sasuke, it annoyed the hell out of me." Sakura grumbled with Naruto nodding with an amused smile.

"Nothing like a good ol rivalry to get you motivated," he said with Sakura giving a chuckle. "What about now? I mean you no longer have that silly crush, so are you still competing with Ino?" he wondered. Sakura shook her head, and Naruto waited for her to answer but she never did. "Sakura-chan?"

"I'll see you later Naruto," Sakura waved as she took off, jumping across the rooftops. Naruto watched after her with a amused smile. Shaking his head, he headed to his own apartment. He honestly was proud of Sakura because she had made great improvements in the last two months. After their talk at Ichiraku, Naruto did personally begin to help her become the confident young woman she is today.

The very first thing he did was call in a favor from a friend. Once Sakura had finally stopped complaining and took her training seriously, he had her spend two weeks with that friend. The result? A Sakura that was much more confident, sassy and quite sexy in his opinion. Once her two weeks with that friend was over, he put her through the training regime he had created, along with putting her on the diet plan he had came up with. Introduce her to some styles of fighting, help her with some techniques and boom, he had turned a fangirl into a competent Kunoichi. The two of them spent lots of time together, training most of the time, to the point he was sure she saw him more as a sensei than Kakashi.

Which made sense considering Kakashi only did so much. He focused a lot on team building rather than individual skills as well. So Naruto picked up the slack, helping Sasuke as well with his training. While Naruto didn't feel Team 7 was the best, he did feel they were pretty good. He just needed both Sakura and Sasuke to lighten up a little bit more and trust more in each other than anything else. Their teamwork was good, but it definitely could be better.

The main thing of getting their teamwork to be top notch was making sure Sakura and Sasuke got along. He knew if he asked, Sakura would work together with Sasuke with no issues, but it was Sasuke that made things difficult. His usual stoic off putting attitude was what got in the way. So he would have to find a way to get the two of them to work together. Maybe some outside bonding would help.

It certainly is an idea.

"So Tazuna-san, why do you need protection?"

Tazuna raised a brow upon hearing Sakura's curious question. Both she and Naruto flanked him while Sasuke took the front and Kakashi was in the back, though the team was close knit so it wouldn't be too obvious. "You are just building a bridge aren't you?"

"Yeah I am," Tazuna nodded his head with Naruto giving him a curious glance, able to feel that the man was a bit apprehensive to answering her question. But he came out with it anyway, "But there is someone who wants my head because I'm building the bridge. His name is Gato," Tazuna revealed, which caught Kakashi by surprise.

"Gato? Of Gato corporations? He's a millionaire," Kakashi stated which Naruto hummed in thought, ideas already spinning in his head. Tazuna snorted as he nodded his head with a grumble.

"Yeah, but what you don't know is what he does to get his money," Tazuna spat. "He's a drug dealer and many other things. He's murdered lots of people for his own greed," Tazuna explained earning a glance from Sasuke as he crossed his arms.

"Sounds to me your country is weak if it can't defend yourself from an enemy who can't use chakra." Sakura frowned a bit at Sasuke's response before she looked to Tazuna, giving it more thought.

"You're country doesn't have ninja?"

"No, we don't," Tazuna sighed as he scratched his beard a bit. "But there were some ninja not too far from the island. When they were still around, they would protect us from any threats. They were very wonderful neighbors, then their village was destroyed," Tazuna grumbled glumly. Naruto glanced to Tazuna with a raised brow as he tried to think of a village that was so close to Waves that they couldn't protect them.

"What village was it?"

"It was Uzushiogakure, a village in the Land of Whirlpools," Tazuna answered with Naruto looking a bit surprised which Sakura took notice of. Kakashi even peeked away from his book to see his students reaction. He knew since learning about his parentage and his heritage, Naruto always became invested when it was involved. He was sure now that he had the chance, he would definitely go visit the homeland of his clan.

"Never heard of this village," Sasuke muttered with an uncaring tone, and a slight scoff which sort of ticked Naruto off.

"Probably because it isn't relevant to the Uchiha," Naruto quipped at Sasuke who glared at him. "Uzushiogakure was the village that belonged to the Uzumaki Clan, my clan. They were wiped out by three villages during the Second Ninja War," he informed Sasuke before looking to Tazuna. "There must be a way to get to Uzushio right? I would really like to visit the home of my clan," Naruto smiled softly.

Sakura gave a soft frown as she then looked to Tazuna who gave a light shrug in response. "Well there is a ferry that can take you but I think the last one just left for today," he caught the look Sakura gave him and he answered, "I'm originally from Uzushio. I'm no Uzumaki, but I lived there my whole life till the village was evacuated. Sometimes I use the ferry to take me there, reminisce," Tazuna answered with a sigh. With Naruto looking forward with a thoughtful expression as they were now walking towards a bridge. Sakura noticed a random puddle which made her curious but she looked forward, silently putting her guard up.

Slowly after they passed, the water morphed into two men. They both lunged at Kakashi, ripping him apart, alerting the genin as he screamed in pain. Everyone turned around and gasped at seeing him in chunks while the two brothers grinned under their masks. "One down…" Gozu jeered as he charged with Meizu. Sasuke and Sakura were both on the move while Naruto stood behind and observed. Sakura managed to deliver a kick to Gozu's stomach, knocking him back just as Sasuke jumped into the air and released a fireball at a surprised Meizu. "Brother!" Gozu called in fright then was kicked in the head by Sakura, knocking him out cold.

"Excellent work Sakura-chan!" Naruto complimented as he walked over to the unconsious Gozu. He then saw the pile of flames that was the brother and glanced to Sasuke, "You did good too Sasuke, your execution was perfect." Sasuke stuck his chest out proudly with a smirk while Sakura had a proud smile from the praise. Naruto smiled to himself, maybe there was hope for them yet. He then made his way over to Gozu and smacked him awake. "Hey shithead," Naruto greeted with a smirk. "Who do you work for?"

"Fuc-GYAH!" he screamed as Naruto broke his leg. "SHIT!"

"Next time I'll dislocate your shoulder and your arm before breaking it," Naruto warned with a small smirk. Sasuke and Sakura stood back with a pained grimace as they watched Naruto work, they had a feeling this guy was going to crack in no time. "Now, I know Gato hired you. But who sent you? Surely you work for someone right?" Naruto questioned as he stared into his eyes. "Someone higher on the food chain? No? Yes?" Naruto questioned as he began to bend back Gozu's fingers.

"Ah! Ah!" Gozu flinched. "Zabuza! I work for Zabuza!" Gozu confessed with Naruto pausing in thought. "Gato hired him and Zabuza sent us to deal with the bridge builder," Gozu spilled with Naruto humming.

"Is Zabuza working with anyone else?" he questioned with Gozu looking slightly confused. "You know, other henchmen like you? Maybe even rivals that Gato hired to get the job done? Tell me what you know." Naruto ordered with a small smile. He needed as much information as possible. Granted he knew he probably wouldn't get much with a henchmen like Gozu, but there was a chance he knew enough that Naruto would be able to get by on.

"Th-there is this chick, Haku, she works with Zabuza. It's his right hand man ya know? She wears a Hunter nin mask though, likes to cosplay or some shit," Gozu informed with Naruto narrowing his eyes in thought. "She also has these powers,"

"Powers?" Naruto blinked, "What kind of powers? Like kekkai genkai?"

"Yeah! Ice powers! And she's real good with senbon too!" Gozu shared with Naruto humming. "But I swear, that's all I know!" Gozu tried with Naruto staring him down before he gave a thankful smile which kind of crept Gozu out.

"Thank you for being honest with me."

 _SNAP!_

Both genin and Tazuna flinched from hearing the sickening snap of the neck. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off, "You hear that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto voiced to his teacher who appeared from out of nowhere. He then looked to the jounin with a small smirk, "Can I please take Zabuza on? I need a workout," Naruto requested with Kakashi scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, but don't be going overboard Naruto," Kakashi informed before turning to the two bodies and Naruto helped him dispose of them with a fire jutsu, turning them into ash. Once that was taken care of the two returned to the rest of the group, "Alright. Now that we know someone is for sure after Tazuna, we must proceed with caution and raised guards." With shinobi involved, this now turned into an A-rank mission. But he was pretty sure with Naruto being an A-rank threat by himself, the team and Tazuna would be fine.

"Let's get going ne?"

"Get down!"

Everyone dropped to the ground to avoid the giant cleaver sword that came spinning above their heads and hit a tree. Team 7 stood up and looked to see a shirtless muscular man standing on the hilt of his sword. "Ah, what do we have here? A couple of brats with Kakashi no Sharingan," the man sneered while Kakashi returned the sneer with a blank gaze.

"Zabuza Momochi, Oni no Kirigakure. A-rank Ronin," Kakashi returned as he studied the man then looked to Naruto who already had the squad in Manji formation to protect Tazuna. "Naruto," Kakashi called getting the blondes attention, and he gave his little brother an eye smile. "By all means."

"Sweet!" Naruto grinned as he stepped forward allowing Kakashi to take his place in the formation. Zabuza raised a brow as the blond brat made his way over to him, "Cool to meet you Zabuza, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be the one fighting you dattebayo!" Naruto declared with Zabuza blinking before he gave a laugh.

"Seriously?! Kakashi you're going to let this kid…Ngh!" Zabuza quickly moved out of the way as Naruto had come down on him with an axe kick. As Zabuza flew to the ground he and the others watched in surprise as the entire tree shattered from the impact and a crater was formed. Kakashi gave a sheepish chuckle as Naruto cursed about missing,

"Maa maa, Naruto, what did I say about going overboard? Tone it down yeah?" Kakashi advised with Naruto standing up from the crater and gazing at Zabuza with a blank expression before he smirked, flexing his hand. Zabuza now became truly serious, knowing this brat wasn't normal and if he wasn't careful he may die from one hit, because he completely obliterated that tree! Zabuza quickly created several water clones and he hid among them.

Naruto counted ten, which made eleven Zabuza's. His eyes scanned each one before he smirked and crouched down a bit already going through hand signs. "Doton: Fugan Hotai!" Naruto cast causing a large lump of earth to form and rise from the ground. Naruto then punched the lump and it exploded into spears and mini boulders which flew towards the group of Zabuza's.

Quickly they tried to either flee or avoid the rocks, but some were way too slow and got speared or smashed. Naruto's eyes however were focused on the ones fleeing and he quickly went through hand signs. "Suiton: Gekiryūdan!" immediately a powerful vortex of water formed from the lake and moved to attack the fleeing Zabuza's who were caught off guard by the sudden attack. Naruto smirked as he saw one last Zabuza escape and he pushed off the ground.

Zabuza scowled as he swung at the incoming Naruto, who avoided the attack just as they landed on the ground. The missing ninja then charged at Naruto who ducked under the swing, before spinning himself around to face Zabuza's chest and deliver a powerful scarring uppercut. Zabuza felt pain though he couldn't really voice it as he flew upward. Naruto didn't expect a kick to his chest which sent him flying back into a tree, which he slammed into. With a grunt he regained his bearings and avoided Zabuza's incoming strike, coming to a skidding halt not too far from his team.

Naruto took a deep breath as he bit his thumb and a katana appeared in his hand, it wasn't anything special. Just something to hold onto till he finished making his own sword. Zabuza eyed Naruto up and down, seriously impressed that the kid was keeping up with him so well. His chest definitely hurt. Naruto gave a smirk and he was gone in a blur…Honestly not knowing where Naruto would strike, Zabuza lifted up his blade and spun around, managing to block Naruto's strike from the left. The two pushed against each other and Zabuza skidded back but lunged at Naruto, the two blades clashing against each other repeatedly.

The kiri nin was able to lift the giant cleaver sword with relative ease, while Naruto didn't seem bothered at all by the weight that was pushed against him. He knew that Zabuza's sword was to big to parry as the man made a stabbing lunge. So Naruto side stepped it and made to slash at Zabuza's side but the man quickly adjusted his arm, blocking Naruto's attack. Zabuza then gave a growl as he spun around, his other hand out to his Naruto with the back of his fist, but the blond side stepped that as well and sent a boot to Zabuza's face before lunging after him with a grin. Bringing his sword up, Zabuza blocked again before he pushed Naruto back and threw the sword at the blond.

Blinking in surprise, Naruto raised his sword as he would have gotten struck by side stepping. The blades clashed and before Kubikiribocho could fall to the ground, Zabuza was grasping it again, putting his weight into it, making Naruto skid back. The blond however growled as he pushed back as well. He then lunged at Zabuza, jumping into the air to deliver a slash from above.

Zabuza smirked and was going to block it but his danger senses went off. Quickly glancing to his sides he saw two Naruto clones at his sides already stabbing their blades forward. He gave a grunt as they made contact, but the two clones and the original Naruto were blown back when Zabuza exploded from water. Naruto came to a skidding halt as water dripped down his body. "Mizudeppō no Jutsu!" he heard multiple Zabuza's yell. Focusing his eyes Naruto saw four large water cannons shoot towards him.

"Naruto look out!" Sakura warned. The blond jumped and weaved through the water shots as he headed towards Zabuza. The clones of Zabuza roared as they rushed at Naruto, but as they approached the blond they were immediately destroyed as he sliced through them with a simple flick of the wrist.

"Suiton: Suishōha!" Zabuza yelled, water gushing from his mouth like a waterfall, though it was pressurized and condensed. Naruto raised a brow as he merely side stepped the attack and kept on rushing towards Zabuza. Zabuza was glad the bandages covered his face as Naruto could not see his smirk. Naruto grunted as he was blown back from an explosion from the water. Skidding to a halt he, hopped out of his current spot to avoid the next one. "Hehe, Suiton: Suishinshū!" Zabuza sneered as pillars of water continued to suddenly raise from the water in explosions making it hard for Naruto to have steady ground.

As Naruto still made his way to Zabuza, water clones formed around the area in a circle, around Naruto. They all clapped their hands, kneading their chakra and the circle Naruto was in blew up completely causing the others to look on in shock. "Damn, didn't mean to blow up his body, oh well," Zabuza muttered to himself as he watched the water fall back in rain drops. A sense of danger overcame Zabuza and he moved to the right, but he was still hit which caused him to roar in pain as the spiked chain he tried avoiding ripped past his side as he had tried to move.

He wasn't ready for a second chain to appear and wrap around his ankle really tight and fling him high into the air. Zabuza screamed as he was really, really high in the air and was making his way down. However he got a grip of his fear and began to dodge the chains that shot towards him. As he did so he began to go through hand signs. Clapping his hands water began to form around him, and began to spin. "Suiton: Suigadan!" he roared as he headed back towards a smirking Naruto. The blond grinned as he held his katana in one hand, and made the Kai hand sign with the other.

Suddenly the water behind Naruto exploded in a wall, and began forming. The others watched in fascination as did Zabuza as the form of a nine tailed fox was made through the coming together and condensing of water. The water beast roared at Zabuza and opened his jaw to swallow him as he shot down towards Naruto. Zabuza was now afraid as he could not stop, and even if he could it was too late.

"NO!"

As the water monster swallowed Zabuza, it exploded in a shower of water, surprising Naruto as he wasn't the one to release the technique. It began to rain and Naruto was a bit miffed that it wasn't blood. This could only mean Zabuza was probably still alive. And he was right, if the panting he was hearing was correct. His eyes focused on Zabuza who was kneeling on the water, using his giant sword as leverage. The man's body was completely soaked as he took deep breaths. Naruto gazed at Zabuza, a grin splitting his face. Zabuza grunted as he tried to stand up and maybe escape but he was too tired.

Where the hell was Haku?!

Unknown to him, Haku was currently tied up and being overlooked by four Naruto clones. She had no idea how he got the drop on her, they just appeared out of nowhere and managed to tie her up with chains. Granted she wasn't in any danger, in fact she was having a rather nice conversation with the clones. He had asked why she was working for Zabuza, which she answered too he was her precious person. This lead her to explaining to him what her life was like before Zabuza found her which didn't seem to sit right with the blond as he gave a frown while he untied her.

"I don't think you should follow someone who only sees you as a tool. You're a human being dattebayo," Naruto shared his thoughts as Haku was now untied. "Sure he thinks you're special, but from what I hear, it's only from your power, nothing else. Once you help him complete his dream, what will happen to you?" Naruto questioned rhetorically and she looked away in thought. "You should decide if Zabuza is really worth dying for." With that said, Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "You should go save Zabuza. Maybe we'll talk again," Naruto offered with a smile.

Haku gave a soft smile as she slipped her mask on just as the clones dispelled. Once they dispelled, Haku immediately left to go save Zabuza. But as she did so, she couldn't help but hope she would speak with him again.

"Yeah, maybe we will."

"This is it for you Zabuza!"

Zabuza grimaced as Naruto was upon him, about to bring the blade down on his head. But before he could slice the man in half, he sliced a wall of ice in half instead. Naruto blinked in confusion as the ice shattered once he had finished his strike. Looking up, Naruto saw that a masked ninja was carrying Zabuza away, but Naruto growled and rushed after his target.

"Get back here ttebayo!" Naruto snarled as chains shot out from his back and towards the two fleeing ninja. More walls of ice appeared but his chains shot through each of them with minor difficulty. He was about to stab through Zabuza and his accomplice when they vanished in a swirl of water. "Damn." He muttered coming to a halt just as the memories of his clones hit him. He huffed and retracted his chains, and sealing away his sword. He then hummed before looking towards his team, with his teammates looking flabbergasted and Tazuna looking amazed. Scratching his cheek, he gained a curious expression.

"Is there something on my face?"

 **Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

 **Chapter Seven**

Tsunami gave a quiet sigh as she put away the dishes she just cleaned and headed towards her door. She hoped it was her father as she was worried for him, the trip to Konoha and back was not long, but it was long enough where he could die on the way there and back. Opening the door, her worry was eased away when she saw her father in front of her, with three people behind him. She assumed they were the ninja he had hired, though she couldn't really get a good look at them.

"Father, your back!" Tsunami smiled as she hugged him. She then pulled him inside and was able to see the three behind him. She was surprised to see two kids and a grown man wearing a mask. The kids couldn't have been teenagers at the age of 15, she thought her father was going to get actual ninja, not kids. But…something was better than nothing…though they both looked as if they were on the weak side than the strong.

"You must be the ninja my father hired, I am Tsunami his daughter…please come in," she smiled and they nodded giving short bows and walking in. Then her eyes were set on a fourth person she did not see behind the three. While his expression reminded her of a sleepy fox, he was quite handsome, so handsome that she blushed. However, despite his handsomeness, the teen gave her a strange feeling as if…he was dangerous. Hmm, how interesting. The teen walked in, not bothering to bow like the others though he did give her a charming smile and a nod, which was just as good.

"Tsunami dear, I would like for you to meet these ninja who will be protecting us while I finish the bridge," Tazuna stated as he sat down with a sigh. Kakashi stepped forward and gave an eye smile.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, the jounin and leader of this group. These are my students, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi introduced the three genin. She bowed to them, and raised up with a smile.

"I thank you for your help Konoha ninja, I welcome you to stay as long as you wish as gratitude for helping my father. I am about to start dinner, are you hungry?" Sakura and Kakashi nodded their heads while Sasuke gave a shrug. Naruto was the only one not to reply as he seemed focused on something else. Tsunami wondered what that was but simply nodded and went to the kitchen to get started. Tazuna stood up and led the team upstairs to give them their rooms.

"I call a room with Naruto," Sakura said suddenly and the four of them looked at her. And she shrugged, "What? I don't want a whole room to myself, and I'm sure Naruto would prefer not to be stuffed in a room," she said. The four said nothing but Sakura squeaked lightly as her butt was pinched as Naruto walked past her. She blushed deeply before a look of hunger claimed her eyes while Naruto looked as if nothing happened. She simply continued to follow Tazuna, though her focus was on Naruto.

As she walked after him, she couldn't help but assess him. He was just so….so…he was just so. While he wasn't perfect…he was nearly there. In fact, to be honest, she didn't even know when her fascination with him started…it just happened. Not true, she had been fascinated with him since they passed the bell test. He was rather polite, amusing and knew how to hold a conversation. It also helped that he seemed interested in her, For years she gave Sasuke all her attention, but not once had he even gave her a smile.

Naruto paid more attention to her than any boy ever did. It was always Ino or Ami that boys paid attention too, even Hinata. No boy really liked her because her forehead was too big and she had strange pink hair. For the longest time, she hated her hair, just as much as she hated her forehead. Why couldn't she be blond like her mother? But then, he complimented her. He told her he liked her hair, and even proved it by running his fingers through it even without her permission. He spoke on how he liked it's softness, how vibrant it was, and how unique it made her. He even kissed her forehead!

But her interest really started in Naruto when she had been early as usual to one of the team meetings and she overheard his conversation with Sasuke…

" _I'm surprised to see you here on time," Sasuke muttered in greeting as he saw the blond walk up to him._

 _Naruto gave a chuckle as he nodded, "Yeah, couldn't get much sleep. You seen Sakura?"_

 _Sasuke shook his head before he crossed his arms, "No, nor do I really want too. She doesn't exactly belong here with us," he said. Naruto raised a brow with a frown. There went that 'belong' thought process and he felt the uchiha needed to explain, "She isn't shinobi material. I don't think she got the hint that this isn't a game. Even you understand that you need to take being a shinobi seriously," Sasuke gestured and Naruto simply hummed._

 _"You spend most of your time training, growing and honing your skills. And what does she do? Follow me home and hope I look back. Well I'm never going to see her in that light, and if she keeps pushing me, I'm never going to see her as a friend either. Anyway, I don't think she should be a shinobi. She is in way over her head," Sasuke shrugged, finishing his explanation._

 _Naruto had a light frown but understanding expression before he took a breath, "Wow, I honestly expected you to be more of an asshole about it," he grumbled earning a raised brow from the Uchiha. "Well can you blame me? The way I see it you treat her like shit, but then again you treat everyone like shit so,"_

 _"I don't treat you like shit," Sasuke chimed in before was given a look from Naruto making him then look away, "Well at least not anymore," he muttered. The blond gave a nod of agreement making Sasuke roll his eyes. "Whatever, you stopped acting like a loser so I stopped treating you like one. Nothing more, nothing less Uzumaki,"_

 _"Yeah yeah," Naruto waved him off. "Anyway, I kind of agree with you," the blond stated surprising the Uchiha. "I think Sakura is a bit in over her head, Kakashi-sensei most likely thinks so too. But you know what? It doesn't matter what we think, it matters what she thinks. If she thinks she can do it, then I believe in her. Almost everyone deserves a second chance, some didn't deserve the first one. Sakura isn't one of those people,"_

 _Sasuke grunted, begrudgingly agreeing with him. "All she needs is some guidance, and some honest truth on your part. You want her to leave you alone? Express it in a non-aggressive asshole way," Naruto shrugged. "Sakura has potential, she just needs to be shown that she does, and someone to believe and support her,"_

 _The Uchiha looked away and Naruto walked up to him and nudged him in the shoulder, "You're the same way Sasuke," Naruto told the boy, who looked at him in confusion. "And I'm not talking about skill, I'm talking personally. Look when I joined this team, I wasn't too sure about either of you. You and I didn't really see eye to eye when we were younger and Sakura is too much of a fan girl to listen to anything else unless she's in the mood,," Naruto stated before he shrugged. "But as time passed, I recently realized, that you and Sakura, are the closest people I've got to friends. Friends exactly? No, but close enough," he said truthfully. He then gripped the Uchiha's shoulder and gave a small smile,_

 _"And I hope you feel the same…"_

… That drew the last straw. From that point on, Sakura's full attention went to Naruto instead of Sasuke. Sakura _wanted_ Naruto Uzumaki. She just didn't know how to get him. She had subtly offered her body to him, but he rejected her every time. She didn't know why, but she knew it wasn't because she was ugly. Maybe it was because of this girlfriend she never saw? That was one thing she didn't exactly care for, the fact he was into polygamy. She wasn't into sharing, if she was, she wouldn't have sacrificed her friendship with Ino for Sasuke, they would have agreed to share him. But since she wasn't, they were no longer friends. Naruto hardly talked about this girlfriend of his, but she was determined to have him for herself. She knew that she needed to get Naruto's attention even more so she trained more. She needed to be strong. Not just her body…but in general she needed to be strong. But she still needed to grab his full attention. Maybe if she accompanied him on his journey to pay respects to his fallen clan? That would be a good time as of any to try and get closer to him.

Surely he wouldn't mind...

"He really did a number on you..."

Haku sat down with a sigh as she finished applying Zabuza's bandages. Her master took more damage than she thought. He wouldn't be moving for a good three weeks or so, which was not good. The bridge builder would most likely be done by then. After that Gato would either try and kill them or he would give the hunter nin their location, both which wasn't good. They could take on Gato's thugs no problem…but neither of them wanted to be on the run forever.

Haku's attention was given to the door as it was slammed open and an annoyed Gato walked in. "I know he is not sleep!" Gato snarled as he walked in the room and Haku glanced towards him, "Zabuza wake up! I have a bone to pick with you!"

Haku stood up and got in between the short man and her master, a glare on her features. "Don't come any closer, I will not let you disturb Zabuza-sama's rest," she stated and Gato glared at her through his shades.

"You little bitch! Fine! I'll play along for now! But I know his ugly ass can hear me!" Gato snapped as he glared at the seemingly sleeping Zabuza. "Oi you little wannabe demon! The bridge builder is not dead and his stupid bridge is almost finish! Not to mention he has Konoha ninja guarding him! You failed Zabuza!"

Zabuza did not reply but Haku did. "We did not fail, the bridge builder will be disposed of soon enough. Zabuza just needs more time to heal, until then, stall the builder…but Zabuza will get it done," she stated and Gato snarled before he snorted.

"You have two weeks Zabuza! Or I handle this myself, and you lose your paycheck and your life! Two weeks damn it!" Gato shouted before he turned and walked off. "Let's go," he ordered, leaving the room with his lackeys. Haku frowned as she watched him leave then looked back to Zabuza who was still resting, but he most likely heard every word Gato said.

She had a feeling this wasn't going to go well.

" ** _You hear it don't you…_** "

Naruto slowly nodded his head as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself currently standing on the water gazing at the many whirlpools. The Captain said only true Uzumaki would be able to enter Uzushio like this. It made Naruto wonder how did the village get destroyed if only Uzumaki could enter. Unless permission was given, that could be a way to get in. He took note of the whirlpools that were around the island, figuring they were part of the islands defense mechanism. From the way it was all set up, he guessed it was very difficult for outsiders to find the island, let alone get to it. After twenty minutes of walking in silence Naruto realized that there was even more whirlpools around the entrance of the island. But unlike the others, these ones were spinning a bit faster.

Though as Naruto walked towards the island they calmed down, almost stopping. He hummed, guessing it had something to do with his Uzumaki blood. He wondered if Sakura had come along would she have been safe. It wasn't a chance he was willing to take, which was why he kindly refused her offer. He knew she was a bit hurt that he said no, so he had made a mental note to make it up to her somehow. But also, a part of him just wanted to be alone and take this all in. This was his fallen clan after all. Even if Sakura was his friend...this was something he needed to do on his own.

As soon as he safely passed, the whirlpools restarted their spin track. He walked past the beach and through the forest, finally reaching the large gate of Uzushio, which reminded him a bit of Konoha's gates. He even saw a little check in stand that was in ruins to the side. The gates were busted, rusted and covered in moss. Irritation rose in his chest but he continued on, he decided to get a good vantage point and jumped up, running up the gate till he reached the top. Once he did he gazed at what used to be what he figured was a marvelous architectural village.

From what he could tell this village housed a single clan. From the way the worn houses were built, the flow of what traffic was back then, the many symbols of the clan insignia. This village housed only Uzumaki, maybe a few branch families? But they all fell under one name. It wasn't a mixing bowl like Konoha, it was one particular flavor. However this one flavor had quite the punch of a village like Konoha or even Kirigakure.

The size of the village alone, told him that the clan was did not reach one hundred people, but at five hundred bare minimum. This clan had the population of a Ninja village, quite a worthy feat. He could only assume such numbers existed because of the average Uzumaki life span of 100 years best. If that was the case, then there should be knowledge that had been gathered by the Uzumaki elders. After all, that is what made the Uzumaki fall in the first place. The outsides greed for knowledge obtained by the Uzumaki, their greed for power.

The village was built in the center of the island with its giant walls surrounding the entire perimeter of the village. However a dried up river could be seen in the middle of the village with a number of aged worn down bridges going over it. Naruto looked to see two gates built in both walls on opposite ends of the river that would let the water flow in from the ocean, and through the other end without harm the village itself.

He looked further to see among the tall ruined buildings, to see at the very far end another building that stood about 60 foot high while the roof had four stone arch going in to hold a giant stone circular tablet of the Uzumaki insignia out to all for the village to see. Naruto could only imagine how lively this place was before it was ruined. Naruto saw images of red headed children running and playing down the streets while the adults smiled and noticed them.

Restaurant stands would be open with their owners trying to lure in customers. Women would be sitting on the empty benches gossiping and laughing away. And Naruto watched as all these people faded away into dust. The owners of the stands would fade away and their stand would grow old and brittle. The laughing women would fade away as the benches rusted. The playing children would also fade away just like the adults watching them.

He walked for about ten minutes inspecting the dead village of his clan. It made him angry. Then he stopped at seeing what looked like a mansion of sorts. Behind it was the towering building, which he guessed belonged to the kage. He found it strange that everything was a mess but the tower, as if it was never touched. Stepping inside he noticed what looked like a plaque. He wiped off the collected dust and read the words, House of the Clan Head.

He set down the plaque and continued to walk inside the house, scattered around were aged skeletons of people with rags. He ignored the skeletons, looking around the house. Nothing. Everything was either torn down or just broken. He scowled, "What the hell am I looking for?" Shaking his head he found the main room, what looked to be the office of the Clan head. It had to be the cleanest thing he has seen since coming to Uzushio. The carpet looked a little dusty but was a dark red. The walls had spots and cracks but was a light blue. Hanging on the wall behind the large wooden desk was six pictures of people. Two were women and four were men. They had serious expressions just like the Hokage portraits, so he concluded they were Clan heads.

They all looked to be in their twenties at the time and all had red hair. Going from left to right, the 3rd clan head was a woman and so was the 6th clan head. Naruto thought she was very beautiful and didn't seem so high strung like the others. He could even see a smile if he looked close enough. Smiling at the picture he made his way behind the desk to see the papers thrown all over the place. Etched in the desk was 'I hate paperwork' sweat dropping he guessed it was the 6th clan head who made that. As he was looking all over the desk something caught his eye. He went back over to it and picked it up. It was a letter from, Konoha. Narrowing his eyes he began to read.

' _Kurai-san,_

 _We are sending our troops to help you out. They should be enough to help get rid of the pests of Kumo and Kiri. We hope that when the troops arrive you will still be standing. Good luck._

 _Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.'_

Naruto laid it down before going over more papers; as he was shuffling something fell off the desk. Looking at the ground was a small red book, almost like a journal. Picking it up, he opened it to see it belonged to Kurai Uzumaki. He then glanced to the Sixth Clan head, then flipped to the first page.

' _Mom and Dad were feeling cheeky and gave me this diary today, but it's a journal. Only silly kids have diaries, it's not befitting to someone who is going to become the next head of the clan. But I guess I'll use it anyway dattebake.'_

Naruto gave a small chuckle as he continued to flip through the book to see every page filled with black ink. He read some pages, learning about her time as Clan head and the difficulties of having so much responsibility and being the one her people looked too for guidance and protection. He also learned that she was the older sister of his mother, that actually got to him, causing him to stare at her picture for several minutes.

He then took a deep breath and began reading the last few pages which made him get a bit angry but confused at the same time. It talked about how Konoha was involved in the destruction of Uzushio, and she suspected that Konoha elder Danzo Shimura sent troops to help eliminate Uzu while also making a secret alliance with Kumogakure and Kirigakure. As Naruto read his hand began to shake, his anger beginning to rise and rise but he took a breath, remembering his breathing exercises.

Several minutes of that, he pocketed the book for later. His ears then twitched as he heard a quiet whisper, a very quiet whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear it. "Did you hear that?" he questioned aloud.

" ** _I did…_** " the biju within him responded. Naruto began to expand his senses and he heard the quiet whisper again. " ** _Follow it_**." Naruto nodded his head as he began to let his instincts guide him. He soon left the building and took a deep breath so he could focus a bit.

His attention was given to a sound that was not made by him. He turned his head and saw a bit of red. Stretching out his senses, he gave a small smile as he indeed sensed life. "Hi there," he spoke out in a patient calm and kind tone of voice. "It's okay to be scared, but I won't hurt you. I'm just visiting," Naruto called out. It took a few moments before he finally caught of something peeking it's head out to gaze at him curiously. Naruto realized that it was a red fox, causing him to chuckle. It's golden eyes gazed at him curiously as he smiled and kneeled down, and outstretched his hand. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I won't hurt you." He promised and the fox slowly came from it's hiding place, and trekked over to him cautiously.

Within moments the fox was sniffing his hand lightly before looking at Naruto expectantly. Feeling he understood he raised his hand slowly and began to rub the fox's head earning a low mewl. He then scratched the back of it's ear causing it to groan from excitement, making him laugh a bit. "Is this your home?" he asked with the fox gazing at him. "You wanna show me around? I'm new here," he offered with the fox tilting its head.

After a few moments, it ran off a bit but stopped, looking back towards him. Naruto took that as his cue to follow and he set a nice pace after the fox that began running through the ruined village. Naruto managed to keep up and he took note that the Fox was indeed leading him somewhere, but it was out of the village. The only thing was, the exit of the village was south yet they were going west.

Naruto came to a stop as they had finally reached a wall, a wall that Naruto recognized as the village walls that were set up around the village in a perimeter. He saw that the fox had crawled through a hole that was big enough for it and he raised a brow. This was kind of weird, but he didn't mind, it was better than doing nothing. After all he didn't know exactly why he was even here. But something was telling him to follow the fox, so he listened.

Crouching, Naruto jumped and ran up the wall before he hopped over it and into some tree branches. He looked down below to see the fox was taking off and he followed after it, a curious expression on his face. After a few minutes, he dropped from the trees as the fox came to a stop. Once he dropped he blinked to see that there was a cave the fox sitting right at the outside. Naruto raised a brow as he tried his best to gaze into the cave but it was no use, pitch black.

The fox tilted its head and Naruto hummed as he gazed at the cave and walked towards it. He then stopped as he narrowed his eyes and moved his hand to go inside, but as he thought he was prevented from entering, his hand coming against a wall. It was barrier fuinjutsu. Naruto stepped back and stroked his chin a bit in thought and looked to the fox that gazed at him curiously.

Naruto turned his back on the cave and closed his eyes, sending out a pulse of chakra. In his mind eye view he was able to detect a faint signal, two actually. Nodding to himself, he created a single clone and both left in different directions, though the fox remained. It didn't take Naruto long to locate the seal and he found it on a big stocky tree. It was a tag seal, and he couldn't help but whistle in appreciation as it was one fine piece of work. An S-rank Barrier seal if he gauged it right.

He leaned forward with his hand on his chin and studied the seal with mastered eyes. It was a complex four layered seal that would trigger some kind of defense mechanism right away if messed with. How anyone was supposed to solve this, was beyond him. After all, this seal couldn't be solved, only the creator could unlock it with a series of strokes and such, like a lock. He however had a much simpler way of unlocking such a seal without hurting his brain too much. Pulled out a sealing tag and sat down in front of the tree. As he took out his brush he focused solely on the barrier seal and began to mark his blank seal tag with precise and accurate strokes that only true masters could accomplish. He was sure Mito Uzumaki was the only one besides him that could perhaps break this seal the same way he was breaking it.

The problem with fuinjutsu was people always tended to over think. Over thinking caused problems, sometimes the answer was simply as two plus two. However majority felt there was some kind of trick to it, making it harder than it really was. Naruto was taught in his first lesson of Fuinjutsu, it's not as hard as you think. Was this barrier seal complex and hard as a motherfucker? Hell yes. That is if you came at it in a scientific brain surgeon type of way. The way he saw it, this seal were simply four locks that only had one key that not even a pin could pick open. If there was no key, there was no opening.

He of course did not have the key, as he did not make the seal. However it did not mean he could not make a key himself and see if it worked. Which it probably would. After all, it wasn't as hard as it seemed. After a good ten to fifteen minutes, Naruto looked down at his tag to see every stroke was perfect and in the right spot. Naruto stood up and turned the tag upside down and placed it right over the barrier seal. Once it was perfectly laid over it, Naruto stepped back and made a single sign.

The kanji on the tag suddenly glowed red before it glowed green and he watched in satisfaction as both tags began to disintegrate until it was ash in the wind. Naruto then got the memory from his clone that dispelled and smirked, glad to know that the seal on it's side fell apart too. He then headed back over to the cave to see the fox waiting for him still. It tilted it's head upon seeing him and he walked forward, and entered the cave with no issues. If the fox was surprised, it didn't show it as it simply followed Naruto inside.

Naruto took note how dark it was, the sunlight not even piercing through the darkness of the cave. The blond would have created a torch of some kind but decided it against it, the dark didn't bother him, he's dealt with worse. As he walked forward he felt a strange…aura coming from the cave. He couldn't exactly describe it but it was somewhat overwhelming. It did not matter though as he pressed on, even though it began to feel he had been walking for hours until he suddenly stopped.

"How interesting," Naruto chuckled to himself. He didn't even notice it before, causing him to fall to the trap. He was in a genjutsu. He bet there were genjutsu seal tags all around the cave that activated upon arrival. After all there was no way he could be walking so long in this cave when he was positive it didn't even go far. Whatever was in this cave, whoever had created such security clearly didn't want it falling into wrong hands. Naruto built up his chakra before he expelled it from his body in a powerful wave pulse.

Almost instantly, Naruto felt his reality shift a bit and his body tensed as the overwhelming aura returned and seemed to almost crush him. Naruto grunted as he pushed on and suddenly two torches were lit with white flames. The light revealed an alter of sorts and Naruto stepped towards it to see there was a white magatama sitting in the middle of the alter. "What is this?"

" ** _Naruto…take it!_** "

"Kurama? What are you…"

" ** _You wanted more power right?! Take it!_** "

Naruto didn't respond to the biju, as he simply gazed at the white tama that was calling out to him. Something within him besides the Biju told him that he should take this jewel. Naruto reached for the tama and gripped the white gem. He felt power radiating from it, a strange power that was…new to him, almost exciting. He went into his pouch and pulled out some durable string and cut it to make it long enough. He then put the string through the tama hole and tied a knot. He then slipped it around his neck.

He regretted it the next instant. In the same breath, he felt power surge through his body and something encroach around his heart and suddenly grip it. He gripped his head and began to scream as a white aura engulfed him. The fox watched in horror and fascination as Naruto's power seemed to constantly rise but as it did so blood began to drip from his nose and his eyes became bloodshot. And with one last ear piercing scream as his power erupted from his body…

He passed out.

 **Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

 **Chapter Eight**

"You're awake…good."

Naruto blinked as he found himself in some kind of old style japanese meeting room. He then saw before him was a woman whose pictured he studied a lot, and he was simply even more entranced with her beauty as she sat before him with a patient smile.

She was beautiful, extremely so. She possessed delicate yet sharp features, creamy fair skin, thin groomed eyebrows, long eye lashes, and amused kind bright amethyst eyes. Applied to her full supple lips was a shade of red lipstick, and seemingly tattooed on the middle of her forehead was a small purple diamond. She wore a short sleeved Kimono that was very tight around her frame, pronouncing her large knockers, which went very well with her curvy frame. The woman looked to be in her mid to late twenties, and could be considered the most beautiful woman he's ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

"Mito Uzumaki…"

"Ah you know who I am, wonderful," Mito smiled even more. "You know of me and I know of you, Naruto Uzumaki," Mito winked with Naruto giving a light blush. "Tell me Naruto-chan…do you know why you are here?"

"Um…no?" Naruto answered unsure. "All I remember is putting that tama around my neck, feeling like my entire body was on fire and I was out. Now I'm here," Naruto explained as best he could with Mito chuckling with a nod. "Do you know why I'm here Mito-sama?"

"I do," Mito nodded her head with Naruto raising a brow. "You are here, because you have…transcended, I should say." Naruto blinked completely confused. "I've been watching you for quite awhile now, Naruto-kun. Since the day you were born actually," Mito expressed with Naruto paying close attention now. "It isn't coincidence that you were lead to that stone around your neck," she gestured with Naruto looking down at the white gem that was indeed sitting around his neck. "I lead you to that stone, so we could have this talk."

"Talk about what? I'm so confused dattebayo…"

Mito could only giggle as she couldn't help but think of his mother. "Naruto-kun, what did you learn in that black book you came across?" she questioned with Naruto raising a brow. He hummed in thought before he smiled,

"I learned about True Chakra, Chi, Natural Energy and The Force," Naruto shared. "It was written by you, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha," Naruto informed with Mito nodding her head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"The book and the gem are connected Naruto-chan," Mito explained knowingly. "You have indeed stored True Chakra within your body, and having it flow throughout. Your Chi is also quite strong and powerful, and you are intune with nature. The gem, has brought it all together. Naruto-chan, you are now a physical embodiment of the Force." Mito expressed with Naruto scratching his cheek.

"Does that have something to do with trancendence?"

"Yes."

"Okay…what is the Force? I still haven't figure that out, the book wasn't finished."

"I know," Mito nodded her head with a smirk. "The Force is…everything basically," she expressed to him. "It is every living thing. In simple terms, you could say it is power. With the Force, almost nothing is impossible to you," Mito explained with Naruto humming in thought.

"So…I could fly if I wanted too?"

"Once you learned how to, yes."

"So…I'm god?"

"Oh no," Mito laughed which made him deflate. "Your power is just more than everyone around you. Well, it can be anyway. Once you learn how to harness the power correctly, no shinobi should be able to match you. Unless they have the same power of the Force as you,"

"Are there others like me? You know who have…transcended?"

Mito gave a soft smile as she snapped her fingers and suddenly a hologram of the world appeared and Naruto blinked. "The world is a very big place Naruto-chan. The elemental nations is…here." Naruto blinked as she pointed to a speck of land on the entire planet.

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"T-then how come we haven't been visited by the rest of the world or something?"

"Barriers," Mito answered with a shrug. "The world has been sectioned off, I don't know why, but it has. I blame the gods," Mito shrugged. "So no to answer your question Naruto-kun, you aren't the only one who wields this power. Not on this world and not in the universe," Naruto frowned in thought as he gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"This is too much dattebayo," he grumbled as he gazed at the hologram. "Okay, so I have this power…what the hell am I supposed to do with it? From what it sounds like, in one punch I could bring down all the kages," Naruto grumbled earning a chuckle from Mito.

"Perhaps in a few years, but definitely not now Naruto-chan," Mito expressed with Naruto looking confused. "As I said, all that gem has done is made sure your power is not limited to ninjutsu," she explained with Naruto looking interested. "The Force is power, and you are one of the few who embody it. Who have transcended," Mito continued on, "Look here…" she then spun around the globe before she pressed a finger on a mass of land.

"This place is called Ishgar, which really isn't too different from The Elemental Nations. But here, they use Magic instead of Ninjutsu, and this is because they use chi instead of chakra," she expressed. She then spun the hologram again and pointed to another mass which didn't seem too far from the Elemental Nations. "And this place is called Seireitei, where they use a mixed form of Chi and Natural energy called Reiryoku, literal spiritual energy." She expressed to him and Naruto looked quite amazed. "Some parts of the world are more advanced than others, some not so much. And this is simply one planet out of…" she then waved her hand and Naruto watched as the room went dark and there billions of specks around their world. "Billions. There are systems, stars, planets…we aren't alone on this planet, nor are we in this universe."

"What abou the Gods you mentioned earlier?" he wondered curiously, looking to her. "Where are they?"

"Well to be frank with you, the Gods are simply beings who seemingly have infinite power. They are really just higher beings who live in a different realm altogether," she expressed with Naruto humming. "The Gods of our planet are the Shinto Gods who share a realm with other gods. Their power and understanding of the Force is much…deeper, than my knowledge," Mito muttered. "Usually because of their power, they become bored which leads them to take certain actions that usually don't benefit us…mortals," she rolled her eyes.

"Wow…" Naruto whispered as he gazed around with Mito observing him. "How do you know all of this Mito-sama?"

"Lots of meditating," she chuckled as she herself looked around. "I'm friends with a God as well, that helps." Naruto hummed a bit before he gained a question and looked to her with a raised brow.

"Why me?"

Mito was silent for a few moments before she gave a shrug, "I can't tell you that Naruto-chan, because I don't have an answer for you." Naruto could tell Mito was being honest with him. "Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe the gods chose you, maybe it's just your destiny? I don't know. I wish I had an answer for you dear," Mito smiled softly. "But you were chosen and you are gifted with power that people would go and have gone insane for," she expressed with Naruto humming to himself. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Learn." Naruto answered simply, which piqued Mito's interest. "I just learned that there is more to life than becoming Hokage. There is a big universe that hasn't been explored. Hell my own world hasn't been explored," Naruto chuckled. "I now carry a power that connects me to different styles of life. A power that can lead to much more adventure. So I want to learn," Naruto expressed as he looked to Mito. "I want to learn everything I can. Not just about my world, but other worlds too. I want to see what the universe has to offer. What adventures I might go on, the kinds of people I might meet! The thrilling battles I might have with strong opponents!" Naruto grinned as he stretched his arms out wide with a big grin. "I want to do it all!" Mito gazed at him before she gave a giggle and nodded her head.

"Very well then, Naruto-chan."

"So this is where you're staying, cozy."

Haku immediately had senbon in her hand as she turned to attack the intruder only to see it was Naruto sitting on the ledge of the window. She frowned upon seeing the handsome blond, noting he looked…a bit older than the last time she saw him. "Naruto-san…can I help you?" she questioned with Naruto giving a small smile as he scratched his cheek a bit.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to meet up in the meadow tomorrow morning," he offered which made her blink. Was he asking her out on a date? But they were enemies. "I figured it would be cool to have some relaxation time ya know?" he smiled as he peeked inside a bit. "Get you some time away from Zabuza. How's he fairing by the way?"

"He's…fine," Haku answered cautiously. "He should be up and moving in a day or so." Naruto hummed, nodding in understanding. It had been a week since the two fought, if anything Zabuza had a bad case of chakra exhaustion. "I suppose you should let your teammates know," Haku figured with Naruto not paying any mind to the comment. Haku gave his offer some thought and gave a quiet sigh, she had been rather stressed watching over him. She supposed a little R and R wouldn't hurt, not to mention she didn't get a dangerous vibe or ill intent from Naruto. He really wanted to just hang out with her. When was he last time she hung out with a boy? Or anyone for that matter? She couldn't remember, maybe never?

"I'll meet you at the meadow tomorrow," she accepted with Naruto gaining a grin on his face.

"Awesome! Later Haku-chan!" Naruto kissed her cheek before he dispelled, signifying it was a shadow clone. Haku blinked as she gained a blush on her cheeks and closed the open window. As she turned back around, she headed for the bathroom with a grumble.

She needed a cold shower.

"Hm? Cool."

Naruto gave a satisfied smile as his date with Haku was set up for the morning. Now he just had to deal with his team grilling him on his absence. After they had got to Wave, he had immediately left for Uzushio and literally had been there for a week, unconscious as he spoke with Mito. He gained a lot of information about various subjects. The Uzumaki, the Biju, his new power.

Honestly it was the best week long lesson he ever had.

"Naruto! You're back!" Sakura greeted, surprised before she hugged him. He grunted a bit as she held him tight before she pulled back and punched him in the chest with a angry comical expression, "I was so worried about you baka! Where the hell have you been?!" she questioned as Kakashi and Sasuke peeked their heads out to see what was going on. Naruto had a sheepish chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

"I uh, took a field trip?"

The next morning, Naruto was walking through the woods, headed to the meadow where he was to meet Haku. He had in his hand a basket filled with breakfast he made when he woke up. He was quite excited for this date. Honestly the whole purpose of it was to try and convince Haku to leave Zabuza, he wasn't healthy for her.

Not even five minutes later, Haku came into his line of vision wearing a white yukata. Naruto could see and smell that she had just taken a shower, her hair was brushed and he could see she wasn't wearing any bindings, allowing him to value her breasts as at least a C-cup. Naruto froze a bit though as he admired her beauty, and Haku blushed a bit as she noticed his gaze. "It's kind of embarrassing when you look at me like that." Naruto snapped out of his stupor and he gave a sheepish apology.

"Sorry Haku-chan you're just…breath taking is all," he complimented before shaking his head while Haku blushed even more. "Anyway, I made breakfast from what I could," he gestured to the basket. "Hope you like pancakes and eggs." Haku gave a nod with a small smile as Naruto cleaned a spot for them to sit and he took the food out.

"How are you this morning, Naruto-san?" Haku questioned with Naruto humming a bit in response. He ultimately gave a thoughtful shrug,

"I'm feeling alright I guess. I'm feeling more rested than I have been in awhile," he chuckled a bit as he thought of the tama around his neck. "How about you?"

"I'm well," Haku responded evenly as she poured some orange juice. "You know Naruto-san, you didn't have to make breakfast," she glanced to him and he shrugged without much care.

"I thought it would be nice to make something, since I am the one who asked you out here. It would have been rude not too," he felt which Haku couldn't help but give a small smile in thanks as Naruto handed her a plate that had a moderate amount of food. Haku accepted the plate, watching him dish himself some food as well. She looked at the food for a few moments, not ruling out the possibility of poison. Such a tactic was often used among ninja when doing assassinations.

Usually ninja would do this when their mission was to assassinate a small time thugs or merchants since they would not have enough money to afford someone to check for poisons. This meant that there was a good chance that hers was. However, she did not think Naruto was the kind of person to do that. Aside from the fact that there was no way he could know who she was, he seemed far too noble and prideful to do that.

Naruto noticed her inspecting the food secretly and gave a somewhat amused smile, "Something wrong with the food?" he asked, causing her to glance at him. "You're not allergic to cinnamon are you?" he snickered causing her to pout a bit as she shook her head.

"No, I was just thinking," Haku answered easily as she then took a careful bite. Her eyes widened a bit as she enjoyed the taste and gave a smile to him. "It's very good. Do you cook often?" she wondered while taking another bite, he gave a nod as he was eating as well.

"Yeah, I live by myself," he answered simply which Haku understood. Living by oneself meant they would have no choice but to cook or eat out if they didn't want to starve. "I started reading out of cookbooks then one of my good friends decided to help me out and taught me how to cook. So not only do I know how to cook other meals, but I can cook ramen! Which is like the best food ever…"

"Meh, Sushi is better."

Naruto paused mid bite as he looked at Haku who was enjoying her food calmly. Naruto's brow twitched as he felt the need to argue and defend the best food of all time. "Sushi is gross," this earned Haku's attention as she narrowed her eyes at him. "How can you eat rotten fish? It should at least be cooked.

"Sushi is not rotten! It is raw! And it's not just fish," Haku defended with her favorite food. "It's way better than those unhealthy noodles. No nutritional value," Haku scoffed and Naruto's brow twitched even more.

"Ramen is not unhealthy!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Naruto!"

"Haku!"

…

…

…

The two glared at each other for a long while before they both broke out into grins and gave hearty laughs. The silence was peaceful for several long minutes before Naruto spoke in a calm tone, "I'm going to kill Gato." Haku blinked as she then focused her eyes on him, confused. Knowing he needed to explain, he did so. "Gato has done a lot of damage to this country, and I can't just stand by and wait for something to be done. Also, I don't want to fight you or Zabuza."

"Naruto-san…"

"If I kill Gato, then Zabuza would have no reason to kill Tazuna. Then you and I won't have to fight," Naruto reasoned with Haku slowly nodding in agreement. "But more importantly," Naruto took a small breath as he focused more on Haku who was paying rapt attention. "I want you to join Konoha," Naruto told her which made her eyes widened even more before she frowned. "That way you won't have to be on the run anymore Haku, and you can actually have a life!"

"I can't leave Zabuza-sama," Haku refused with Naruto frowning as she shook her head. "He needs me, just as much as I need him. He's more than just my master Naruto-san he's…" Haku paused in thought as Naruto kept quiet. "He's like a father to me. Leaving Zabuza…I can't see it. The only way I would join Konoha, is if he joins Konoha."

"Well I don't see that happening," Naruto huffed with Haku giving a small shrug. "Damn it Haku…" he grumbled before he ran a hand through his hair. She watched him release a frustrated sigh before he grunted, closing his eyes a bit. Opening them he looked to her, "Let me talk to him."

"Excuse me?"

"Zabuza, let me talk to him. Try and convince him that Konoha is a good move, for the both of you," Naruto reasoned with Haku giving him a curious look. "I'm pretty cool with the Hokage, I can get him to pardon you both and allow you into Konoha as residents," Naruto tried with Haku looking away. "C'mon Haku, at least let me try? Please!"

"Why…why are you willing to fight so much for me?" Haku questioned softly as she looked to Naruto curiously and he gave a small frown in thought. "You hardly know me and I'm your enemy. So why?" she wondered with a questioning gaze. Naruto took a breath as he gave it thought before he smiled softly.

"Because I just get this…vibe from you ya know?" Naruto admitted as he scratched the back of his head and she looked somewhat confused. "It's just that…I can tell you are a gentle soul. You don't really seem to have a mean bone in your body. You don't want to fight, you don't want to be my enemy, but you have no choice," Naruto's gaze hardened a bit. "I think it sucks that really awesome people like you are forced into situations that aren't meant for them. That really cool people are forced to suffer and go through trouble while assholes and dickwads like Gato have it easy," Naruto frowned. She was surprised when he grabbed her hands as he peered into her eyes with a serious look. "I don't want to be your enemy Haku, I want to be your friend. And I don't fight to kill my friends dattebayo!"

Haku stared at Naruto with wide eyes before her expression softened with a smile and she gave him a beautiful smile. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Haku expressed before leaning in and laying a soft kiss on his cheek. "I will let you talk to Zabuza-sama," Haku allowed with Naruto relaxing a bit with a smile. "It will be up to you though to convince him however you can, though I don't think he would be too keen on joining Konoha," Haku advised with Naruto giving a slow nod of understanding.

"I'll get him to agree to something, believe it!"

"You both look like shit."

"So not in the mood for your shit Kakashi-sensei," Sakura grumbled as she laid her head on the table, with Sasuke looking just as ragged as she did. Naruto was the only one who seemed to be in decent condition. Kakashi could only give a chuckle as he studied his two students. After Naruto had done his early morning solo training, the blond decided to take over Sakura and Sasuke's training to improve their teamwork while he watched over Tazuna who had the help of sets of Naruto clones.

"So what kind of training did he have you do?" Kakashi wondered but both Sasuke and Sakura were too beat to really answer him, so he looked to Naruto. The blond caught the look as he helped Tsunami set the table much to her appreciation.

"I had them work on their teamwork," Naruto supplied. "I simulated different scenarios to test their teamwork. Escort, retrieval and survival," he listed with Kakashi humming, quite impressed that the two didn't look even worse. "They still need a bit of work, less arguing and attitude but they're better than we they first started," Naruto praised as he pulled out a chair for Tsunami to sit first then he sat down. "So I wanted to talk to you about the new jutsu I'm developing," Naruto began with Kakashi humming as he looked to his prized student with interest. "I've managed to balance the two chakra natures, but whenever I try to put them together they simply well, blow up in my face," he grumbled.

"I told you that would happen," Kakashi chuckled while Naruto rolled his eyes. "You would have too…"

"Why do you try so hard?!" they all heard as Inari slammed his hands on the table, glaring at all the ninja. Both Naruto and Kakashi blinked as they gazed at the kid and both Sakura and Sasuke looked at him with annoyance for being loud. Tsunami was going to scold him but Inari kept on. "It doesn't matter if you're ninja! Gato will kill you all anyways! No one is strong enough to beat Gato!"

"Everyone can be beaten Inari," Naruto tried to reason but the kid wasn't hearing him as he glared at Naruto.

"Shut up! You ninja just come to our country acting like you know what's going on! You don't! You don't know what it's like to suffer! To have everything you love taken from you!" Inari screamed at him while Naruto glared at him a bit before he took a breath.

"You're a kid, and you're in pain so I'm going to let it slide. But I think you should apologize," Naruto suggested as he gazed at Inari who looked confused. "I was born without parents, I was alone until I was eight years old," Naruto shared with Inari. "Sasuke, the only family he has left is his brother who murdered his entire clan," Naruto added as Inari looked surprised, glancing to Sasuke to see the Uchiha had a glare. "You haven't lost everything, Inari," Naruto shook his head as he gestured to the two adults. "You still have your beautiful caring and kind mother, and your grumpy cool grandpa," Naruto pointed out. "You still have a family, a roof over your head and food you can eat for sure every morning and every night," he then gestured to outside.

"Have you been in the city? Have you seen what other kids your age are going through?" he questioned with a hard look. "I saw this boy your age, steal rice from a shop to feed his sister who was even younger than you. Your mother manages to make these amazing humble meals from scraps that the market provides. You haven't lost everything Inari. No, we don't know exactly what is going on in your country. But it doesn't mean we are ignorant to it," Naruto shook his head as he then released a sigh.

"You mope, pout and cry all day," he brought up earning a wide look from Inari. "In the week I've been here, I haven't once heard you thank your mom for what she does. I haven't once seen you even offer to help your grandfather. Hell, you don't even go outside and see if there perhaps anything you can do to help people," Naruto listed as his glare became sharp. "If anyone doesn't know the struggle of this country, it's you. You are blessed Inari…and you take it for granted. Gato could literally swoop down from the sky and kill your grandfather, or send his thugs to dispose of your mother. Hell he may even kill you. You should be grateful," Naruto stood up as he looked to Tsunami. "Thank you for the meal Tsunami-chan, but I lost my appetite," Naruto gave an apologetic smile.

Tsunami gave a soft nod as Naruto left the house, closing the door behind him quietly. Inari sniffed before he left his chair and ran up stairs to go cry, Tsunami only watched after him in silence. She then gave a sigh as she played with her food a bit.

How disappointing.

"I've never seen so many zeroes…"

Naruto hummed as he went over Gato's financials with a curious expression. The entire ship was currently being cleaned of all the blood and limbs. Everyone on Gato's payroll who happened to be on the ship had been cut down without a shred of mercy. In the guest rooms, Gato's sex slaves were currently being well taken care of, fed, cleaned and resting. Any drugs that was on the ship was burned or tossed out.

Gato was bloodied, cut up, humiliated and dead in front his desk while Naruto had his legs propped on it. Naruto's eyes scanned over the numbers, as he took note of Konoha's section and how much money was being funneled in and out of accounts, too many accounts for his likings. He recognized the names, as they belonged to civilian council members who had made purchases of drugs, slaves and weapons. He could also see who was on Gato's payroll, no doubt being responsible for most of the dealings in Konoha's blackmarket. He made sure to book mark the pages, he and Sarutobi were going to have a long talk when he got back home. Not just about Gato, but the fall of his clan as well.

Due to all his legal and illegal business ventures, Gato had millions. In fact if he had to guess, he was one of the richest people in the Elemental nations. He couldn't really say world anymore since the while continent was just that…a continent. He was still trying to wrap his head around it. But what he did understand that Gato was one rich midget, and now his entire fortune was in his possession. And thanks to the documents he had forged and made Gato sign, his entire business was legally his.

All he had to do was submit them and get it notarized. While he had no interest in the blackmarket and his illegal dealings, Naruto did see that it could be used to his advantage to shutting most of it down. He just had to play his cards right. Not to mention, he could use the shipping company as something positive instead of negative and harmful. He estimated within days that Gato Shipping Corp. would soon be Uzumaki Shipping Corp.

"Boss, it's been done," he heard a knock at the door and Naruto looked up. "The bodies have been disposed of, the blood is cleaned up, and the girls have been fed, clothed and well rested." The clone explained with Naruto nodding his head.

"Cool. Make sure the ship is in working order and livable for the next week or so. I'm going to have the girls move into Konoha," Naruto told the clone who gave a salute before leaving. Naruto closed the financial ledger and sealed it away before he wiped himself off. He then glanced to the clock to see it was early in the morning. Now it was time to have his meeting with Zabuza. Once that was taken care of he would begin wiring funds into the accounts of Nami. He had already sent a message to the Hokage to receive food and clothing for the village, as well as ask the Fire Daiymo for help as well. With Gato gone, it was time for these people to be taken care of. His eyes glanced to Gato and he headed to the corpse and grabbed it.

"You're coming with me."

"Naruto-kun,"

"Haku-chan," Naruto greeted his friend at the door as she wore her usual kimono, giving him a small smile. "Is he up?" Naruto questioned and Haku glanced back before she gave a nod.

"Yes he is. But I should warn you, he is wary of you," Haku informed with Naruto raising a brow.

"Is he willing to listen to what I have to say?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters."

"I suppose so," Haku chuckled quietly before nodding her head, "Please come in." Opening the door even wider, Haku let Naruto into the hideout she shared with Zabuza. Once he was inside, she lead him to where Zabuza was sitting on the couch waiting for him. Naruto approached the now clothed Zabuza and spotted Kubikiribocho not too far away from him. "Zabuza-sama, Naruto-kun is here."

"Hn," was Zabuza's response as Naruto stood in front of him while Haku stood by Zabuza's side. "So brat, you went through the trouble of seducing Haku just so you can talk to me. What do you want?"

"I didn't seduce Haku-chan," Naruto cleared which Haku silently appreciated. If he had seduced Haku, he wouldn't be in front of Zabuza in the first place. She would be by his side ready to go to Konoha. He knew what kind of power his seduction carried, and he wasn't willing to use it on Haku or any of his friends. It wouldn't be fair exactly. "I came to ask you a few questions and offer you something," Naruto informed with Zabuza glancing to Haku curiously, which told Naruto that she didn't inform Zabuza of their full conversation. Good.

"Okay, what?"

"How much was Gato going to pay you?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to see what Zabuza would say. Zabuza narrowed his eyes in thought as he glared at Naruto before speaking.

"Three hundred thousand for killing the old man, two hundred thousand for destroying the bridge," Naruto hummed in response. That was right. Naruto then unsealed a few scrolls and he tossed one to Zabuza who blinked. "What's this?"

"That's what Gato owes you plus some. Consider your job done." Naruto told Zabuza who looked at him curiously. "That's one mill. Five hundred thousand for the job and another five to leave him alone." Naruto shared with both Haku and Zabuza looking quite surprised. "You can count it if you want, but I would do that later. There is still more I want to talk to you about. Oh, here you go Haku-chan," Naruto handed her a scroll as well, which she took. "There is your million as well, to do whatever you like."

"Where the hell did you pull two million from?" Zabuza demanded, which caused Naruto to pull out a third scroll and hand it to Zabuza. "What's this? More money?"

"Sure, I'm sure you can cash in his body for that bounty that's on his head," Naruto suggested which confused Zabuza then his eyes widened and he understood.

"You killed Gato?"

"Yup. Now that I have your attention," Naruto smirked with Zabuza looking very interested. "I want you to join Konoha," Naruto told him seriously, surprising Zabuza even further. "I have close ties with the Hokage. He can pardon whatever crimes you have against Konoha, and welcome you as Konoha residents. After a certain probation period you both can join the Shinobi core if you'd like. You wouldn't have to run anymore…"

"I'm not joining Konoha," Zabuza refused as he laid the scrolls on the table. He gave Naruto a sure look, causing the blond to look curious while Haku frowned a bit. "My place isn't with Konoha and there is no amount of money you can pay me to join it. So I'm not going to Konoha."

"Then allow Haku to go," Naruto growled his glare focused on purely Zabuza. "She doesn't deserve to be constantly on the run with you for the crimes you committed! Haku should be able to live her own life, make her own choices! But she can't because of her sense of loyalty to you!"

"Haku is more than welcome to leave whenever she pleases," Zabuza stated calmly which took Naruto by surprise. "I've never forced her to stay by me. She decided to come with me, she's decided to stay with me since I found her. If she wants to leave for Konoha, she can. I won't stop her." Zabuza shook his head as Naruto then looked to Haku with a look of surprise.

"Haku…"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," Haku shook her head. "As I said before. I won't leave Zabuza-sama. He needs me just as much as I need him," Haku repeated with Naruto frowning. "Zabuza-sama has given me a life, he's helped my dreams come true, which is giving me a purpose, to keep living. Now it's my turn to help his dreams come true, until then…I will stay by his side till death."

Naruto was silent as he turned around and looked out the window taking a deep breath. Both ninja watched him carefully, wondering what his next move was going to be. Was he just going to give up and leave them alone, or would he be persistent? Neither of them were sure until he spoke. "Zabuza…what is your dream?" Naruto questioned as he gazed out the window. Zabuza was caught off guard a bit by the question but he gripped his fist.

"To kill Yagura…" Zabuza stated with a growl, and Naruto slowly nodded his head. Naruto knew about the civil war in Kiri that started with the blood purge which the Water Daimyo was allowing. He had already planned on aiding the Rebel faction, but now he could kill a few birds with one stone. He felt having an alliance with Kiri would be very beneficial for Konoha, considering that Suna was the only major village that was their ally. To get Kiri to be an ally, there would need to be a new Mizukage, and a new Water Daimyo to help make things go smoothly. Naruto turned around as he gazed at Zabuza with a determined expression.

"Then lets make your dream come true."

 **Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

 **Chapter Nine**

"Color me impressed."

Naruto could only have a big grin as he stood with his team as they finished giving their report to the Hokage. After his meeting with Zabuza, he had returned to Wave and helped Tazuna finish the bridge with no further issues. Within a week or so, the bridge was finished. Once the legals were cleared that made him the owner and CEO of Gato shipping, he also revealed to the city that Gato was indeed dead. Not too long after, Konoha had indeed come through with the food and supplies, which Naruto had distributed among the city while also having several thousand clones go throughout the country. Once everyone was properly fed, clothed, and with shelter, which took two weeks, they left Wave country with Naruto promising to keep in contact with Tazuna and his family.

Little did he know that they had named the bridge after him, in honor of his hard work and compassion for their country. Zabuza and Haku had returned to Kiri to assist the rebels and would keep in contact with Naruto till it was time to assist. So now here they were, reporting in. "Well done on your first A-rank mission you three," Hiruzen smiled with the team giving thankful nods. "You will be paid the combined amount of an A-rank and C-rank mission from Konoha's personal fund considering that Wave Country can not afford it," he said looking to Naruto who gave a small nod. "Your pay will be wired into your accounts. Good work. Dismissed."

The three gave bows before they left the room with Kakashi trailing behind them. However as they walked out and headed to the lobby, the team saw a very stunning and beautiful woman standing at the receptionist desk, speaking with the Hokage's assistant. The three of them were taken away by her beauty, admiring her toned yet voluptuous figure in her blue dress and her mid back length auburn red hair that covered one of her jade green eyes. If Naruto had to guess she looked to be in her early to mid twenties. As they passed by they heard the woman speak to the assistant,

"Hello, I'm Mei Terumi and I'm here for my meeting with Lord Hokage," Mei Terumi told the woman who hummed as she nodded her head, seeing that Team Seven had just left the Hokage's office. Which meant he was free. Mei turned her head to also see the genin team and she caught eyes with Naruto, giving him a cute smile and a wink. Naruto returned the smile before he walked on with his team, a calculating look in his eye. He had received word from Zabuza a day or so ago that Mei would be heading to Konoha for a meeting with the Sandaime, requesting aid.

Naruto however knew that in the position Kiri was in, Hiruzen would not get involved. He was quite enjoying the peaceful times Konoha was having, and if Konoha helps and the rebellion fails, then Kiri would be an enemy to Konoha. It was understandable, but Naruto felt it would be foolish. But then again, ones foolishness will be his come up. If he managed to help Mei become Mizukage then he personally would have an ally with Kirigakure, which soon would turn into an alliance with Konoha once he became Hokage.

"Hellooo, earth to Naruto!" Sakura waved in his face and he blinked, breaking out of his thoughts to see Sakura in front of him. "Are you that out of it?" she questioned and he gave a sheepish chuckle while scratching the back of his head.

"Sort of. What's going on?"

Sakura eyed him curiously before she answered him, "Kakashi sensei gave us the next two weeks off. It's a reward for our hard work during this long mission." Naruto hummed, that was perfect. This meant he wouldn't really have to come up with some kind of lie of why he wasn't around while he was in Kiri. While Sasuke and Sakura rested, he would continue his work. "Anyway, I'm going to go home, take a shower then a long nap," Sakura sighed as she stretched with Naruto chuckling. "I'll see you later for training?"

"Hm? Yeah," Naruto nodded as he then kissed her cheek and walked off, "Later Sakura-chan!" Sakura had a major blush on her cheeks as she watched her friend walk off. She stared after him longingly before shaking her head and walked off with a quiet sigh. She needed to get closer to him. Maybe these next two weeks could really help her with that?

She hoped so.

"Let's see, I should probably restock…"

Naruto was once again in his own thoughts as he walked down the street. He was going to head home, but his stomach just growled so now he was going to get some food. Maybe he should have offered Sakura lunch? It could have been a date! Nah, she seemed tired and really excited for that shower. So guess he would just be…

"Ah damn!"

"Oops my bad!" Before they could fall, he grabbed them and balanced them out, surprising the person. "Sorry about that, I didn't see you there," he apologized with a sheepish grin before blinking as he gazed into turquoise eyes. "Oh, hey Ino."

"Hey Naruto," Ino frowned lightly as she backed away from him a bit. "Watch where you're going next time okay? But thanks for catching me," she nodded to him which he returned with his own. Ino gave a curious expression as she looked around with a raised brow, "Hey, where's forehead and Sasuke-kun?" she wondered before focusing on Naruto. "Are they not with you?"

"Nope. I'm doing my own thing today, and for the next couple days I guess. Kakashi gave us a bit of a break from our last mission," he informed and she hummed in thought, nodding in understanding. "What about you? Where's Shikamaru and Chouji?" he asked, earning a sigh from the blond girl.

"I don't even know, nor do I really care," she grumbled. "We just got back from a mission the other day and I'd rather not deal with them until training in a few hours," Ino muttered with Naruto giving a chuckle as he understood the feeling. "What are you up too? Usually when I spot you your with the other two," which was usually true. Whenever he came across Ino he was usually on a D-rank mission with his team and she and Sakura would sometimes get into it or be civil. It really was a strange relationship. Apparently similar to Sakura, Ino remembered him for his pranks and his loud mouth behavior. Which made her develop this idea that he was still the same, even though he really wasn't. Whatever, he didn't mind.

"Well I just came back from a mission, now I'm about to get some lunch," he figured it would be a bit before Mei was finished with her meeting. He had a clone watching the building for her anyway, so he wouldn't lose her. An idea then popped into his head and he gave a small smile, "Would you like to join me? I'll pay." He offered with a grin and Ino raised a curious brow. She wasn't really into ramen, but who was she to turn down free food? Not to mention she had a few hours to kill, why not entertain herself a bit in the meantime? Not like anything was going on around the shop.

"Alright, but don't get any funny ideas Naruto! It's not a date okay?!" Ino clarified and Naruto gave a roll of his eyes as he waved her off.

"Yeah yeah, you're waiting for Sasuke-kun and all that bullshit," he mocked making her brow twitch, this guy was cruising for a bruising. "Look I get Ino, so relax. It's not a date, just think of it as two fellow shinobi having lunch to get to know each other?" The blond suggested. Ino hummed to herself, that didn't sound so bad. As long as it wasn't a date! She didn't need Sasuke-kun thinking she wasn't interested anymore. "You coming?" he asked, already walking off.

Ino gave a nod and gave a step forward before blinking, a confused look on her face. "Wait, where are you going Naruto? Ichiraku is this way remember?" she pointed in the opposite direction of where he was going. Naruto looked a bit confused before realization hit him.

"Oh yeah I know, but I'm not going to Ichiraku," this seemed to shock Ino. Naruto not going to Ichiraku?! Was the world about to come to an end or something?! "I'm actually going to Luck Leaf," he informed which made her eyes wide a bit. The Lucky Leaf? That was the second best restaurant in town! They had the best lunch menu with good deals! Though it was still kind of pricy, she's been there twice or so. "Are you not coming with?" He asked again with a curious expression. Ino blinked as she shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah Yeah I'm coming."

"Wow, sounds like a dud,"

"I know right?!" Ino exclaimed as she sat across from Naruto. "I swear, if it wasn't for Asuma sensei and Chouji holding me back I would have given that client what for!" she huffed before taking a bite of her steak salad. It was honestly really good, and pairing it up with soup was a good idea too; best meal she's had in days. "But what annoyed me more was that Shikamaru actually turned out to like the guy! Lazy bastards."

Naruto gave a chuckle as he took a gulp of his water, washing down his own finished meal which was baked chicken marinated in orange sauce with white rice and steamed vegetables. The two were having a rather joyous lunch, enjoying the other's company really well. At first he could tell Ino was a bit put off with the fact she was having lunch with him, but he remained patient, collected and understanding.

He asked general questions about herself that he didn't know, some he did but doing that was a way to lead deeper into the conversation. By the time the appetizers were eaten, Ino was more way more open and comfortable with him. They talked about various things, and even found out they both had a thing for gardening; Ino was actually shocked about this, never picturing Naruto to be into that kind of stuff. She was more than impressed when he was able to talk to her about different kinds of flowers and plants, some she's heard of and dealt with and others that had her really interested. He alluded to having a garden a long time ago, but once he got busy he had to give it up. But he did plan on having another one and being more serious about it.

To his surprise, and a bit to Ino's, she had offered to help with it. He of course was willing, saying he would swing by her shop in a few days or so and they could get started. Even more to her surprise, Ino was actually excited for that time to come. Outside of her family, there wasn't really anyone who appreciated flowers like she did. People were usually concerned on how pretty they looked, and yeah while flowers were pretty there is more to them than just beauty. Naruto seemed to understand that pretty well, which had her see him in a new light.

From their gardening, she learned what she could about him. Back in the academy she never really paid much attention to him other than the times it was being really annoying, which was either pulling pranks or fighting with Sasuke. But this lunch helped her understand that Naruto was actually pretty cool. Though he seemed quite different from the last time she saw him. But then again, the last time she had really dealt with him was back in the academy almost eight years ago. People change in eight years…or at least they should. For example he wasn't always this…relaxed? Not relaxed in the way Shikamaru is when he's cloud watching, but as in nothing seemed to really get under his skin. He had this calm look and feel about him that just made her feel…safe? Or maybe even relaxed herself.

Soon enough their conversation switched to their ninja duties, which seemed to pique Naruto's interest.

Her sensei was choosing favorites a bit and was neglecting their training, hell she just learned how to tree walk the other day before her mission. Which was a success but at the same time showed her how her skills were lacking. It was interesting really, he would have to give it some thought later.

He even shared the happening of his C-rank turned A-rank mission, which seemed to amaze her. She even admitted that if her team was put in that situation, they probably wouldn't have made it back alive. This was another quip at her skills as well of her teams, well lack thereof; and he picked up on it again. Overall this time spent together was enlightening for both of them, Ino more so.

"You know Naruto, I really didn't think I would enjoy myself," Ino expressed as Naruto wiped his mouth. "I figured you would just talk my ear off badmouthing Sasuke-kun and promising to be Hokage," she grumbled with Naruto giving a chuckle. "And I'm glad you didn't. This was really fun, we should do something like this again sometime,"

"So like a second date?"

"Don't push it whiskers,"

Naruto laughed and Ino couldn't help but laugh as well, a tinge of red on her cheeks. "I hear what you're saying Ino-chan," he smiled causing her red to increase slightly. "And I agree, we should do this again. I had fun too," he then asked for the bill and Ino studied him as he looked at it. She figured he would lose cool points by paling and then asking her if she could split the bill, but once again she was surprised. He didn't even bat an eye as he signed the bill and handed it back to the waitress who bowed her head.

"Thank you for your business," the waitress smiled to them. "I hope you two have a great rest of your day, and I must say you look really cute together," she giggled before walking off with a hum. Ino had wide eyes and a blush on her face while Naruto hummed to himself in thought, scratching his cheek.

"Wonder why she would say that," he said curiously before shrugging. "Oh well, you ready Ino?" the blond asked as he stood and she gave a nod, standing as well. "So where you headed to now?" he wondered with Ino glancing to the clock in the restaurant, she had about fifteen minutes till training.

"I guess I should head to the training field," she sighed shaking her head. She then looked to Naruto with a smile, "But really, we should hang out again. It's been awhile since I was able to just chill," Ino grinned with Naruto chuckling with a nod.

"Yeah. Hey maybe we can go shopping, I'm in need of some new threads, kinda," he chuckled as he looked over his outfit a bit. He's worn the same style since he finished his sage training a year ago. He then looked to Ino who had stars in her eyes.

"I am so down!" she cheered, excited for a shopping spree. Naruto gave a chuckle as he couldn't help but tease her.

"It's a date then!"

"Naruto!"

Mei Terumi sighed with a dejected from as she once again walked down the street, this time in lower spirits than when she came. It annoyed her greatly she had wasted precious time coming to Konoha for no reason. It also didn't help that the lecherous looks from the men of the village weren't helping her mood.

She gave grumbles about the Hokage being stupid and planning to not ally with Konoha. However she paused as she felt as if she was being watched, and glared east towards the alleyway. "Be warned, I'm not in the greatest moods. If you attack me, I will melt you," she promised.

"I mean you no ill will, Mei-san," she heard and blinked as from the shadows of the alley the handsome young man she saw earlier came before her. Now that she was up close to him, he was quite the cutie, not to mention something about him made her feel…relaxed a bit. Safe even? "I heard you require assistance in your rebellion against the Mizukage," he brought up, which made her glare tighten a bit.

"I might, what's it to you?"

"I strongly believe I can help you in this war," he said confidently while she looked him up and down. "Don't judge my skills just yet. Besides, something is better than nothing right?" he grinned causing her glare to loosen while she frowned in thought.

"You're young though…"

"Sure, bit I can give most Anbu a run for their money," Naruto said with a small smirk. "Don't worry about my age, after all, isn't Yagura considered the youngest Kage in existence?" He reminded making her click her tongue. "Besides, you yourself are young, beautiful, but young." Now this made her flush a bit. "By the way, I'm Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki," he extended his hand for a shake.

Mei repeated the name, testing it on her tongue before it clicked in her mind. Naruto Uzumaki was the name Zabuza had given her when she told him and Ao she was going to Konoha. Zabuza had a feeling that the Hokage wouldn't help them, so he told her to search for Naruto Uzumaki, who would be more than willing to help. Apparently, this was the same kid who not only beat Zabuza in one on one combat, but convinced him to join the rebellion with his surrogate daughter, Haku. Interesting.

Giving a sexy smirk to him, she spoke as she shook his hand. "Well Naruto-kun, meet me at the gates this evening and we will head to Kiri," she winked. Naruto felt heat rush to his cheeks a bit from her sexy beauty which included her swaying her hips as she walked away. Once she was gone, Naruto smirked before he dispersed…

…and the memories returned to the real Naruto who had finished his packing. He gave a small smile then glanced to picture of team seven that was sitting on his dresser. His eyes then wandered to the item next to it, and he stretched out his hand. The special kunai floated into his hand and he gazed at it with conflicted eyes before he placed it into his bag. He then created a shadow clone, who already had it's orders. It would be his replacement till he returned, that way he wouldn't be missed. He had originally planned to just leave, but that would raise lots of questions. Zipping up his bag, he walked out the door.

Headed for his next adventure.

Mei stood as the gate with her escort as she glanced at the position of the setting sun.

"Terumi-sama, we should head out soon if we want to make it to Kiri by tomorrow morning," her escort informed as she looked around the village entrance. Mei shook her head lightly as her eyes didn't leave the entrance.

"There is no rush; Ao and Zabuza have it handled," Mei assured before giving a mutter, wondering where her aid was at. She however felt a presence beside her, causing her to tense and step away. Focusing she saw it was Naruto who was wearing a different outfit,

black pants and a black bodysuit with shin guards, forearm guards and a chest plate added to his outfit with a black robe and a mask covering his bottom face with the hood of his robe up.

"Terumi-sama, I thought you said the Hokage didn't send us any aid," the escort asked in confusion upon seeing the slightly creepy cloaked figure. Mei shook her head as she looked towards her escort then gestured to Naruto.

"This is Naruto, he has offered us his aid in dealing with Yagura's forces," Mei introduced, who just nodded his head slightly in greeting. The two could see the disbelief on the man's face, and before anything came out of his mouth, Mei noticed Naruto lift a finger slightly.

"My skills are enough to turn the tide of this war, we should go now." Naruto stated and the escort blinked a few times before repeating what Naruto just said in a mono like tone and walking out of the village. Satisfied, Naruto walked after him with Mei beside him, looking at him questioningly. "Something on your mind, Mei-san?"

"What did you do?"

"It's a secret."

"Of course it is."

"Naruto-kun, aren't you going to set up your tent?"

Naruto glanced towards her as he sat on the ground in a meditative pose. After several hours of traveling it was decided they would set up camp for the night as they wouldn't be able to make the rest of the way by the night. So they would simply leave first thing tomorrow.

"No, I'm going to meditate," he told her and Mei nodded. She took a step away but paused then looked towards him with a small knowing smirk.

"You didn't bring a tent did you?"

The blond didn't respond, but from his tense shoulders, she must have hit it right on the dot. "Well, if you'd like we could share a tent, I don't mind," Mei winked at him causing the blond to blush lightly. He however shook his head as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Thank you for your offer Mei-san, but I must decline," he settled. Mei hummed but gave a shrug as she continued setting up her tent. As she did so, Naruto did his best to focus and lull himself into the force. His week long lesson with Mito had taught him a lot of things he didn't know and refined a lot of stuff he did know. After all, he had taught himself, and it was very helpful to have a master of what he taught himself give him the aid he needed to be even better. That mind trick he pulled with the escort was the same mind trick he pulled on Gato to sign over his company. With Mito's help he was now much more in tune with the Force.

When Naruto finally opened his eyes, he took note on how late it was. He also felt tired, the day of travel and preparing for the inevitable draining him. He felt really dumb forgetting to pack his tent, even after he did a double check. Now he had three options, continue to meditate till it was time to get up, lay on the hard ground or take Mei up on her offer.

Honestly he was really too tired to give it anymore thought, so he entered Mei's tent and saw she laid on her side, sleeping soundly. There was clearly a space for him which made his brow twitch, she must have figured he would come around and left some for him when he would. Shaking his head he took off his robe, balled it up and used it as a pillow as he laid down beside Mei, their backs towards each other.

Once he was situated and comfortable, he felt right to sleep. And good sleep it was, his dreams being pleasant ones spent with Sakura, Jiraiya and Kakashi outside of training. It was only due to the sunlight streaming through the small gap in the entrance of the ten that interrupted his happy dreams, causing both occupants to wake, relatively at the same time.

When they did awake, they awoke in an interesting position. During some time in the night, Mei had rolled over and rested and snuggled her head against Naruto's chest while she had her arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer to her. Naruto in turn had an arm wrapped around Mei's waist protectively while his other rested on his chest, and their legs were intertwined.

When the two awoke, they gazed into each others eyes with a sleepy blank expression. "You have beautiful eyes, Naruto-kun," Mei told him quietly, still in a daze. Naruto gazed back with a similar look as he responded to her in kind.

"And you have a beautiful face, Mei-chan," he returned. The two then smiled lightly before closing their eyes snuggling against each other for a moment. Then their eyes shot open and focused on the other. Before anything else was said or done, the two separated with mad blushes on their faces.

This made for a rather awkward breakfast, as the two did their best not to catch the eye of the other. When breakfast was said in done, camp was taken down and they continued their journey in relative awkward silence, both Naruto and Mei reflecting on their wake up still. While it caused awkward moves now, it was rather nice, waking up in the arms of another that was rather attractive.

While he didn't detest what happened, he was a bit conflicted, causing him to ponder it in silence as they headed to Mizu no Kuni.

For Mei it was an experience she rather enjoyed, and hoped to have more of if she could. Despite looking somewhat young, the blond was cute, especially with those whisker marks. Maybe she could have more...moments like that in the future, she would gladly welcome them, maybe even take advantage.

By mid afternoon, the group of three had just arrived at the location of the rebel base in Mizu no Kuni; the escort had left to perform other duties while Naruto followed Mei as she walked towards the command centre. With an air of confidence and that of a leader, Mei strode right in; her people inside immediately snapping to attention as a man with an eye patch stepped forward. "Ao," Mei greeted.

"Welcome back Mei," he said with a light bow. "We are still holding our ground but we won't be able to for much longer if we don't get reinforcements and supplies," Ao told her and she hummed. The man then took notice of Naruto and raised a brow, "Whose he?"

"His name is Naruto," Mei answered with a small smile. "He is the one Zabuza told us about. He's offered to help us despite his village turning us down. Naruto this is Ao. He's my second in command and an old friend of mine," she introduced with the two shaking hands.

"Naruto-san, Whether you are the only person or not doesn't matter to me. You have my respect," Ao said honestly with a slight grin. Naruto just nodded his head, giving a small smile underneath his mask. Ao then turned back to Mei and raised a brow, "Now that you're back, what are your orders?"

"We should focus on the lack of supplies," they heard and saw Zabuza walk in without his sword. He caught sight of Naruto and he nodded to him, who nodded back. "This should be our next target," he said, pointing to a village on the map. "It's situated next to the largest river in Mizu no Kuni and the grounds around it are used for farming. If we take it our problem will be solved."

"There is a narrow passageway," Naruto spoke up as he pointed at a small path between two vertical cliff faces. The path was only wide enough for eight or so men to walk side by side. "If you can get your men to lure the enemy through this pathway, then I'll deal with the rest."

"And if I may ask, what could you accomplish by doing that? You're having my men run through a narrow corridor with the enemy directly behind them," Mei pointed out and Naruto nodded his head as he crossed his arms, directing a look at the map.

"I know. I'm going to deal with the entire force," Naruto answered with everyone looking at him as if he was insane, except Zabuza. "I know what I'm doing," he said confidently. Mei looked to Zabuza who gave a nod then she gazed at Naruto and he returned her gaze, his conviction never wavering.

"Ao, Zabuza! I want three jounin teams briefed on this mission, tell them to respond to Naruto's orders," she ordered. Zabuza nodded as he left and Ao blinked starting o question her, but Mei began giving him a look that spelled death even as she gave him a sweet smile. "Ao. Shut up or I'll kill you,"

With a shiver going down his spine, Ao nodded his head, "Yes Ma'am. I'll go round them up right away!" with that he hurried off, giving a mutter under his breath. As he walked out, Naruto looked towards Mei then to the map.

"I'm trusting you with this, Naruto," Mei informed him as she began to leave, Naruto didn't bother glancing to her as he simply gazed at the map in thought. However before she was out of earshot, he did give a response.

"And your trust won't be misplaced."

Naruto stood with his arms crossed as he observed the nine bloodline wielding jounin standing in front of him, all of which were staring at the imposing figure of the dark robed individual, who was to be their mission leader. After a few moments of silence Naruto finally spoke, "As you have been briefed by Ao, my name is Naruto. You have been told to follow my orders," he stated.

"And why the hell should we?!" they all heard and looked towards the recently promoted Jounin who had the characteristics of the Hozuki family. "You just popped out of nowhere and we don't even know if your even-grk!" everyone else had confused expressions on their faces as they saw the man grasp at his neck, as if trying to pull the invisible hands off.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Naruto said in a rather cold and dark tone that wasn't used before. After a few more moments of having his windpipe constrict, he was released, gasping for air. "Does anyone _else_ have a problem?" there were several shakes of the heads from the rest. None of them wanted to experience whatever just happened. "Good. I believe you've been briefed on the plan, be up and ready by the time the sun is rising."

The gathered jounins dispersed to begin their mission preparations, leaving the blond with the recovering jounin. "What's your name?" the blond requested returning to his normal monotone. The jounin winced a bit as he stood up and gazed at Naruto.

"Mangetsu Hozuki," the rookie stated, "Sir." Naruto nodded his head as he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Listen Hozuki, I have no issues with you. Your ire is understandable, however I'm trying to make sure there is zero insubordination so you don't end up dead if I can help it," Naruto informed. "You just happened to be an example." Naruto added with Mangetsu bowing his head. "You have any family, Mangetsu?"

"Y-yeah, my little brother, Suigetsu." Mangetsu nodded and Naruto gave his own nod as he turned around.

"Well I'm going to try and make sure you make it back to him."

"This will not be any typical mission,"

The nine jounin assault group stood at the entrance of the base with Naruto standing before them. The sun hadn't even risen yet. His gloved hands remained behind his back as he gazed at them, "The enemy outpost will have ten times more the amount we do. However you just have to focus on luring them into the passageway, I'll handle it from there." Naruto then paused in thought. "I want all of us to make it out if possible, in one piece. There will be no glory, heroics or actions made to have you look cool, that will get you killed. Understand?"

"Hai Taicho!" they chorused as one. Naruto gazed at them for a few moments before nodding his head.

"Good."

He turned around and vanished in a blur which was quickly copied by the other nine. It was a continuous hour of running fore the group as they finally reached the outskirts of the targeted village. Immediately the blond expanded his force awareness, allowing him to sense a rather large amount of troops stationed in the village.

Naruto turned to face the jounin and spoke, "You all have the layout committed to memory yes?" nods were his answers. "Good, we are at the barracks, where the concentration of the forces is. Once hell breaks loose, expect enemy troops to start pouring out of this building. You know your job?"

"Lead them through the passageway, and get out of there as soon as possible."

"Yes," the blond agreed. "Two jounin will volunteer of straggler duty as we need to make sure no enemy leaves the village. Once majority is lured out, the other two will deal with the remaining enemies," he then saw Mangetsu and another raise their hands. "Name?"

"Juruto Kasei Taicho!" the man said shaking Naruto's hand. "My bloodline allows me to bend water to my will," Naruto nodded impressed. He then told the two they were on straggler duty and to cover each others flanks. The rest of them will assist once the main plan is successful.

"Scatter!" with a simply hand movement they all did as told. Naruto was not that far away as he watched several jounin release huge fire balls which slammed into random points of the village. He then gave a hum, he forgot to tell them they needed the place in one piece. As this thought crossed his mind, a giant dragon of water smashed into a building, causing it to collapse.

As he predicted, enemy troops started to pour out of the barracks and into the streets. Jutsu, kunai and shuriken were flying through the air as both sides struggled to get the advantage. Suddenly the rebels started to pull back towards the narrow pathway, and the enemy took the bait. They roared in victory, chasing the fleeing rebels through the passage.

Naruto took a deep breath as he held out both his hands and started to push them together and downwards at the same time. Sweat began to form but he had a small smirk as he let the force run through his body, his hands pushing together. The main thing he was doing that Mito had instructed him to do was breathe steadily and concentrate, not focus. There was a difference.

The rebels made it out the other side of the passageway when they heard a loud rumbling sound coming from behind them. They turned around only to see the most amazing thing in their lives. The vertical cliff faces had started to crumble and eventually started an avalanche that buried the entire group of enemy forces.

Naruto released a somewhat winded breath as he released his control, his job accomplished. As he steadily regained his energy thanks to the help of the force, the two straggler duty Jounin were coming down from their shock before they got to work. Jumping over the fence Mangetsu drew his sword and easily cut down the poor fool who thought it was safe to stick out his head.

Minutes later, Naruto and the others returned to see Mangetsu sitting on a pile of dead enemies while sipping from his water bottle, giving a toothy grin. The blond surveyed the area, a few buildings were destroyed but there was nothing serious which he was glad for. He then looked to the others to see if they required medical treatment, but besides some scrapes and shallow cuts, they were fine. He then gave a small smirk underneath his mask, nodding to them with praise.

"Now let's inform Mei on our victory."

It had been a few hours since Naruto and the jounin squad captured the village and reported to Mei. He had been recalled back to base while the others received orders to remain stationed until reinforcements arrived to properly secure the village. On his way back to base, Naruto had received rather interesting information from a clone.

Before hand, had cast a good amount of clones to circle around the outskirts of the village, just in case anyone managed to escape before their death. He was a bit glad he did because he managed to come across an enemy chunin who was going to inform his Kage about what happened. With the force, he was able to capture and gain information on everything he knew about Yagura's forces.

He was even more satisfied it was a lot of information. From troop number to the deployment schedule for the coming week. The information would be vital for planning ambushes as well as making plans for the future. Naruto gave the man a slow death by force choking the life out of him.

"A job well done Naruto-kun," Mei greeted as Naruto made it back to base, finding Mei waiting at the entrance for him. The blond nodded his head in greeting as she gave him a smile, "Do you have anything you wish to report?"

"I do," Naruto nodded his head causing her to raise a brow. "On my way back, I came across very useful information. I believe knowing the deployment schedule for Yagura's forces for the coming week, will benefit you greatly," he said with a sly grin. Mei was practically in shock and disbelief.

"You managed to get such sensitive information?!"

"Do not underestimate my power," he smirked with Mei giving a small smile with a nod of understanding. "Now, I learned that Yagura is planning a few strike runs here and there, mostly to deceive you. This way your forces will constantly stay thinned out. However his real plan is to lead his entire army to march on this very base." Mei had wide eyes as she knew what it meant. It was Yagura's final strike, his move to end the war. "He still thinks he has the element of surprise though, which is something we can use to our advantage," he said with Mei humming with concerned eyes. "Bringing back the forces would tip him off,"

"Then we should come up with a plan," Mei stated with Naruto nodding, saying how he was already formulating on in his head. "Then I expect you to have the details of this plan ironed out by tomorrow," Mei told him. "You can debrief the entire base on what course of action you want us to take,"

"As you wish," Naruto nodded as he rolled up the map and sealed it into a storage seal on the inner side of his cloak. He would need to meditate heavily to get everything sorted out, then this war would end.

"I have some routine check ups to perform, would you like to join me?" Mei offered with a smile. Naruto nodded his head, figuring it wouldn't hurt. "Great! The first stop is the canteen to grab something to eat and we will make our way from there," Mei told him as they walked side by side to the mess hall, hearing whispers of conversation along the way.

It was mostly about his feats concerning Mangetsu and the conquering of the village. Mei heard them as well, while Naruto ignored them. She was quite impressed by what she was hearing and glanced over to Naruto, kind of wishing she could see that cute face of his. Maybe she could convince him later?

The two had spent the day together walking throughout the base, talking about their respective childhoods, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. During their talk they had come across the medical base, and he had ran into Haku who was very glad to see him. The two talked for a bit while Mei simply watched them interact, studying how Naruto dealt with the young Yuki clan member. She could tell that Naruto really cared for Haku who in turn seemed very grateful that he did care. He seemed really glad that she wasn't on the front lines, instead using the medical expertise she did have to treat the wounded.

Once he had said his goodbyes to Haku, kissing on her cheek he left a blushing Haku and a surprised Mei. She wanted to question him about the kiss, but decided to not pry…for now. "So that's the entire base, that we've seen today. Guess it's time to rest," Mei yawned, emphasizing her tiredness. Naruto nodded as he bid her a goodnight with a wave and left for his quarters. He was unaware of the light look of longing Mei had in her eyes as she looked after him before shaking her head and turning her quarters as well.

Closing his door, Naruto rolled out the map and examined it more thoroughly. Once he was sure that the plan was good and he took to meditating on it. After a few hours he adjusted it to make sure the plan would go on without a hitch. He also meditated on the coming battle with Yagura. He knew of the man's status as a Jinchuriki, as well as the fact he could take it's form in battle. He was sure this was going to be a very...interesting battle considering his experience as the Mizukage. While he was strong, he wasn't sure if he could win against Yagura which meant he needed to pull out all the stops with this one and remain completely focused. Senjutsu, Kurama, his teachings with Kakashi and Jiraiya as well as everyone who put time and effort to make him the ninja he is. Not to mention the Force...this battle was going to be his toughest battle yet and to tell the truth he was scared and excited for the challenge. But he needed to believe himself because...

He was doing all this for Haku after all.

"Rebels of Kiri!"

The entire base of rebels focused on Mei who had Naruto standing beside her. He took note that the squad that captured the village from yesterday were among the crowd which meant it was secure.

"We have been fighting Yagura for the past year and a half now," Mei spoke. "He believed that people with bloodlines should be killed. We have seen our fair share of both victory and defeat but a major event that is going to take place will decide the winner and loser of this war!" Mei stated strongly. "I now leave you with Naruto, as he is the one who came by the information as well thought up a plan to counter it," Mei then stepped down to the podium.

Naruto stepped up, cleared his throat and projected his voice with the Force. "I am a mercenary that was brought in by your leader to help in your war efforts. I didn't ask for money, or any kind of reward. I simply wished to help," Naruto told them. "The information I bring states that Yagura is going to launch several fake attacks at these locations," he said gesturing to the map behind him. "However, his true target is this very base. Yagura plans to spread our forces out to thin and then smash us in one blow."

Mutterings could be heard among the crowd upon learning this, questioning their chances in winning the war. "However," he paused and spoke. "We have the element of surprise since Yagura believes that we don't know his true intention. So I have devised an ambush that would catch his army off guard," Naruto informed.

"There is an open plain between both the bases which is the perfect spot for the ambush. Earth jutsu will be used to excavate the area underneath into several tunnels," Naruto explained carefully so everyone understood. "We will then line these tunnels with exploding tags that we will set off when they are crossing the field, and in their confusion we will strike,"

Pausing once again, he then turned towards them. "There should be little to zero casualties upon this ambush. Once the enemy forces are dealt with some rebels will return to base to stand guard, the others will meet up with the other rebels who will be stationed on the outskirts of Kiri." This gained surprises gasps and confused looks.

"During this time I am managing to replace every rebel stationed in the targeted bases with Shadow clones which will be more than enough to deal with the oncoming enemy. This will allow our numbers to increase and have rebels stationed around Kiri. Once the ambush is done, we will storm the village," Naruto explained. "Yagura is arrogant due to the tides of the war being in his favor, he will most likely send some general for the strike upon our base while he remains in his office. Mei will lead the ambush as well as the invasion,"

There was silence reigning through the crowd but soon enough the group of jounin he had led chorused their agreement with the plan. Not long after the rest of the crowd roared their approval and Naruto sighed slightly in relief. He believed the difficult part was getting them to go along with the plan, but now that was over. Mei, Zabuza and Ao gave him nods of approval as he walked over to them.

"I've heard some crazy plans, in my life but this one really takes the cake," Zabuza grumbled as Naruto gave a shrug then Ao began speaking, the three of them giving him blank looks.

"In my time, a shinobi faced each other on the battlefield face to face..." he ranted about the old days causing Naruto and Mei to lose their patience.

"Ao...shut up, or I'll kill you," the said in unison. Ao gave an apology with sweat running down his face as he ran off muttering under his breath. Naruto rolled his neck, and Mei could feel his anxiety and gave him a comforting gaze.

"Everything will be fine Naruto-kun. I trust your judgment," Mei smiled and he nodded his head in thanks. This would be his first real war experience, no simulation of any kind. He then blinked and looked towards Mei with a certain look in his eye. "What is it?"

"When the battle starts, promise me that you will stay as far away as possible from Yagura and I as we battle," Naruto requested seriously but calmly. He then looked to Zabuza, "You too Zabuza. Don't interfere no matter how bad the situation looks. Understand?" even squeezing her shoulder slightly as Mei was silent and thought about it while Zabuza was going to argue then spotted Haku who was speaking with someone. She seemed to catch his gaze and gave a happy smile with a wave and he gave a small wave back. With a soft sigh, he nodded.

"Fine."

"I promise, as long as you promise me one thing," Mei looked him straight in the eyes. "Promise me that you will make it out of the battle safely and that you will return to me," she requested just as serious. The blond's eyes seemingly softened at her plea, and he gave her a nod.

"I promise I will make it out alive Mei-chan," he assured. He had too, he still had goals to accomplish. Mei nodded her head as she surprised him by giving him a hug, her rather large developing breasts pressing against his robed chest. He awkwardly returned the hug before they pulled away. She then gave him a wink before walking away,

"Maybe we can go on a date after the war has ended, ne?" she offered with a sexy smirk, walking away with extra sway to her hips. The blond couldn't help but admire her plump round butt and curvy hips as she did so, and he shook his head while Zabuza nudged him with a light chuckle.

"She is so into you."

 **Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

 **I didn't really address it last chapter...but I got it from xNamikazeKyuubix's Force Unleashed EX story. I asked him for permission about a year ago or so and he was so nice to actually say yes. I just hadn't had the chance to implement it in my own story until now. So I do apologize for not giving credit when credit is due. And if you don't believe me...he reviewed for last chapter to say he did give permission.**

 **Thanks bro!**

 **Now on to the chapter...**

 **...also Haku is not apart of the harem...CHEERS!**

 **Chapter Ten**

Naruto stood at the far end of the open plain in his armor, his black robe flapping slightly as small gust of wind blew through the area. As much as he didn't care of giving anyone warnings, this was part of the plan to make sure the army stopped in the opportune spot where the maximum amount of casualties will be inflicted by the exploding tags.

It's been six days since the plan was established and with the small amount of rebels that actually used earth techniques and his help with the force, it had taken them two days to excavate with small breaks for meals. On the third day, the tunnels were lined expertly with exploding tags but these weren't normal tags. He knew this because he created them himself. These tags would maximize blast potential while making sure to take out more enemies with the blast radius.

With the Force, he spread out his awareness and could feel Mei's presence in the dense jungle foliage towards the east of the open plain. He knew the enemy wouldn't be able to sense them due to suppression tags he put up. With the Force, he pushed his senses across the open plain, allowing him to locate the large group of force presences moving in sync towards him. As Naruto suspected, Yagura was not among them, as he did not sense a double layer; as all Jinchuriki had a double layer in the Force.

More minutes passed and Naruto saw the approaching army have a look of surprise and confusion on many faces due to his presence. He waited until they were in the best position before he held out a hand to signal that they stop in their tracks. The one in the front, the General, Ruijin lifted a thick eye brow but decided to humor him and gestured for the army to stop. "Who might you be, stranger?" Ruijin wondered as he did his best to sense the threat level of this person dressed in black robes and armored plates wearing a face mask while their hood covered the rest of their features. He must admit that it was kind of imposing and unnerving.

"You may refer to me as Naruto," Naruto said simply in a monotone voice.

"Very well, Naruto-san," Ruijin muttered. "Would you mind explaining to me why you are here as well as why you told us to stop?" he wondered with narrowed eyes. "Surely you haven't come to plead for us to stop and perhaps live in harmony with those...mudbloods now have you?"

"Let's go with that," Naruto said simply. Ruijin couldn't help but laugh at the outrageous idea, the army behind him joining in as well. This strange individual appeared out of nowhere and demanded that the Mizukage's army stand down and live peacefully with the mudblood clans, how could he not laugh?

"Do you really expect Yagura-sama to suddenly allow those scums back into our village? We have been at war for the past year! You must be very stupid, or totally insane!" Ruijin spat once he stopped laughing, feeling quite insulted in fact. "Now get out of our way before I crush you stranger!"

"Whatever."

The majority of the army felt the ground rumble and give way underneath their feet before they were consumed by a gigantic explosion of fire and earth. The explosive wave, causing Naruto's robes to flap heavily, while his hood remained in place, giving him a rather cool look. The rebels burst out of their hiding places and jumped in to engage the surviving loyalists which was around one third of the original. "You planned this! You're another bloodline using bastard aren't you?!" a somewhat singed and lightly injured Ruijin accused with a snarl. Mei stepped beside Naruto who simply raise his hand. "Gahrk!" Ruijin gasped as he began to grip at his neck while floating.

"Be quiet," Naruto muttered as he gripped his hand. Mei winced lightly as she heard a sickening crack and Ruijin's body slumped before he plopped to the ground. Naruto then looked around to see that the remaining numbers of the loyalist army had dwindled to zero while the rebels remained relatively unharmed. "Phase one is complete," Naruto voiced with Mei nodding in agreement. "Let's begin phase two," with that he began walking, stepping over Ruijin's body. Mei gave a small smirk as she nodded, following after him.

"With pleasure."

The youngest person ever to become a Kage, who was the Yondaime Mizukage and the Jinchuriki for the Sanbi, Yagura; sat at his desk silently doing his paperwork. Unlike every other Kage who hated doing paperwork, he enjoyed it. It allowed him to enjoy the peace and quiet while also allowing him to think. And fortunately, his mind has been more on the prospering of his village than the civil war against the bloodline users. In fact, in his hand was an invitation letter from the Sandaime Hokage to this years Chunin exams. Though the exams were two months away, it was still nice to send out invitations a couple of times before hand.

After all, Kage were busy and sometimes would not be able to make the exams due to the distance of the village. It was one of the main reasons why he didn't attend the Exams in Kumo last year. That and he didn't feel like being in the middle of the Sandaime Hokage's beef with the Yondaime Raikage, though he doubted the Sandaime even attended. Yagura hummed quietly as he set the letter aside for later, while also putting the paper for the listing of the genin that would be attending the exams. He would allow his shinobi to go, as he figured the war would be over pretty soon if the efforts the rebels were given any indication.

They had been rather slacking of late, and at first Yagura thought it was some distraction attempt. But after a few more of claiming their bases, sabotaging their income of supplies, and ambushing their squads, he came to the conclusion that their morale just wasn't high enough. It wouldn't be long before they either gave up, or were exterminated permanently. A smile made a way on his lips at the thought. Once the bloodline users in his village were extinct, then he would move on to purifying the rest of the world, so there were only pure bloods.

Suna would be next, then Iwa, followed by Kumo and finally Konoha. He didn't really want to take over the world, just rid the world of mud bloods. Was he being sort of a hypocrite? Yes, he was, after all he had his own bloodline, which was essentially the Sanbi. But he became a Jinchuriki to benefit his village and make it stronger. So he didn't see himself as a mud blood, but as a great asset to the village. Look at him, he is the youngest person in history to become a Kage! That is quite a feat!

A knock on his door was heard, causing the Kage to speak to let the person in. He didn't look up, but when the person spoke, he knew it was his commander. However he did look up when he heard the confused and alarmed tone in his voice. "Mizukage-sama, we have a problem," the man stated causing Yagura to narrow his eyes. He just nodded allowing the man to continue but before he could, Yagura spun around himself as he could hear something cutting through the air and falling towards the village. He was amazed to see it was a large ball of lava that smashed in the village, causing a mass panic within his home.

"Shit! We're under attack! Get the civilians in the bunkers and round up the Shinobi and counter against the attackers!" Yagura barked out. The commander didn't even bow as he ran out the office to do so. Meanwhile Yagura grabbed his staff, threw off his cloak and headed outside ready for battle. He stood on top of the Kage building, looking over his village. As he looked over it, he took note that even the usual mist wasn't present and there were clear skies which was usually a bad sign for the village since it was always covered in mist.

"Nice weather isn't?" Yagura immediately turned around to be greeted to a black robes person wearing a face mask.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yagura demanded, pointing his staff at the robed man who seem to regard him with studying eyes. Yagura in turn glared at him then glanced to his village to see that jutsu was flying around all over the place, not to mention he could see rebels begin to conquer certain buildings causing him to scowl heavily. "You're part of the resistance? Then you must be some filthy mud blood!" Yagura assumed.

"My name is Naruto, and sure, we can go with that." Naruto said as he shrugged off his hood, revealing his golden blond curls. Yagura snarled as he lunged at Naruto, who unsealed his katana. Flipping it into a reverse grip, he blocked the staff then managed to side step with a crouch on Yagura's side. Naruto then moved to stab Yagura in the back, but it was blocked by the staff.

The kage then swung the staff a bit to knock Naruto away, but the masked blond stepped back to avoid it. Yagura then turned around, holding his staff in a battle ready fashion. Naruto crouched a bit as he rose the blade to his masked face. Yagura rushed at Naruto, and swung the staff at him, Naruto blocked each one, flipping his hold on the blade and holding it with two hands. Slicing to the left, Yagura evaded it but was kicked in the face. Yagura growled and rushed at the man again. His swings became more focused and heavier, with Naruto blocking each one once again. The blond then gave a round kick to his face again but it was blocked.

The two jumped back, going through hand signs.

"Suiton: Mizuboso!"

"Futon: Daitoppa!"

A pressurized beam of water shot from Yagura while, fierce bladed winds erupted when Naruto swung his sword. The Mizukage watched as his water beam was sliced into water molecules of the wind before he was blown away and cut up. Yagura came to a skid as he then went through a multitude of signs and fired a giant water dragon at him which materialized from thin air with a mighty roar. As the beast neared him, Naruto shot out his hand with a grabbing motion and sent the attack right back at him. This caused Yagura to look surprised as he jumped out of the way while running through more signs. "Suiton: Mizuboso!" once again the pressurized beam of water shot at Naruto but with a wave of his hand, it was directed elsewhere.

Yagura grit his teeth in anger and three clones emerged from the air. They rushed to engage Naruto in a furious battle which looked more like blurring of limbs, bodies and weapons to anyone watching. The clones attacked in perfect coordination with the original, but Naruto managed to dodge one fist that would be a blind spot. Once it was avoided Naruto pushed outward with the force, blowing back his attackers.

"I'm quite disappointed Mizukage," Naruto muttered which caused Yagura to snarl at him and fire a torrent of water that covered the area around them as well as adding another jutsu on top of it. Several giant waves rushed towards Naruto. He however stabbed his sword into the ground and allowed the force to pass through him. With a deep breath he pushed his open palms forward. The result was an explosion of water that rained back onto the ground.

"Damn you!" Yagura cursed. "Raiton: Kaminari Ransu!" Yagura yelled firing the lightning bolt at him. It was meant to pierce through Naruto, but the blond thought quick on his feet and called upon the Force for assistance. Pushing out his hands, Naruto was able catch the lighting with his hands. "No fucking way," Yagura grumbled.

"Ow!" Naruto hissed as he shook his hands. His gloves had been vaporized off, leaving his hands a smoking singed mess. "That hurt," he grumbled as he hands began to heal he then looked too Yagura to see he had charged at him. As he charged at Naruto, he could see an orange tint around his eyes which had also changed color, becoming, toad like?

The two fought in a fierce taijutsu match. Even without the force, Naruto's reflexes with Sage Mode and prediction of Yagura's next move was more than just impressive. He caught several punches, kicks while also countering the rest. He caught a right hook, countered with a high kick, blocked his left arm and ending with his left hand thrusting directing into Yagura's chest. He also released a powerful force push which blasted Yagura back a fair distance.

The kage coughed as he got back to his feet only for a fist to make contact with his stomach with a foot to his jaw. He crashed and tumbled to the ground. Naruto wasn't finished as his form disappeared but reappeared in the wind so he could stab Yagura with his katana that flew into his hand. But he was surprised when red chakra surrounded the kage and he was punched back, nearly falling off the building.

"Enough!" Yagura snarled as he glared at Naruto, surrounded in his biju cloak. Naruto watched a bit amused as three tails of chakra waved around the Jinchuriki. "You are skilled, but even the Yondaime Hokage wouldn't be able to go against a kage level Jinchuriki! This ends now!"

"Fuck me," Naruto muttered as he held his katana up. The Mizukage charged at Naruto, swinging his staff as he did so. The blond jumped up as Yagura smashed the weapon on the ground, intent to hit him. He growled and looked up, before he cocked back his arm and threw it at the elevating Naruto. The blond teen gave an annoyed grunt as the chakra arm gained on him, but that wasn't all. Two more arms formed from the side of the original arm to grab him. Naruto hummed as he channeled chakra and the force into his blade glowed as he slashed at the hands, slicing them as they snatched at him. Naruto then formed a Rasengan, before he vanished, appearing right in front of Yagura to slam the sphere in his chest. The Kage went flying in a spinning motion, before skidding to a stop.

"GRAH!" Yagura roared as he ran at Naruto again. The blond evaded the punches of the two chakra arms that formed from the cloak, and Yagura's staff. However one managed to hit him square in the chest. As he went flying, the other grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. Naruto clicked his tongue, not from the pain that never came, but the weight Yagura had. But the blond solved the problem, as he began to channel his True Chakra, Sage Chakra, Chi and absorb the Biju chakra into his system, combining them into the Force. His body then began to emit a white aura, and he began to heal rapidly as well become stronger.

Yagura flinched and let Naruto go before anymore of his cloak was taken from him. Naruto stood up from the crater he made and rolled his neck. The Mizukage gave a beastly roar at Naruto, hoping to blow him away. But Naruto stood there, only his cloak being blown a bit. Naruto pointed his sword at him, before he vanished again, then reappearing, giving his opponent a nasty diagonal slash. This disrupted Yagura's chakra a bit, but it maintained. Naruto then kicked the man in the face, making him flip and stumble back.

Naruto took a small step back before he blurred out of sight to come upon Yagura. The man held up his staff as a defense, and it worked for a hot second. The sword smashed upon the staff before it completely went through, slicing it in half. Yagura stood there in complete shock before Naruto used the force and pushed him. The kage crashed into and through a building, causing Naruto to smirk a bit. "GUH!" Naruto grunted as a bloody chakra covered fist smashed into his stomach, and stretched causing him to smash through buildings. The fist then grabbed onto Naruto and pulled him back towards the beastly Yagura who was in his version 2 form.

As the arm pulled Naruto back towards Yagura, it stopped as the second hand wrapped around the recovering Naruto. The blond stared at the growling Jinchuriki with a blank stare before the white aura surrounding him became stronger. "Let…GO!" Naruto barked, the Force exploding around him. Yagura roared in pain as the sudden explosion blew his grip off Naruto. The blond landed on the ground the white aura still surrounding him a bit. Yagura snarled as he saw Naruto's electric blue eyes flash into a murderous crimson red.

The white aura erupted around him in fierce waves, causing the wind to pick up heavily. The version biju cloak Yagura lowered it's arm from the damaging winds to see what was happening with his opponent. When he was able to look, his face was beaten in by a fist causing him to go flying back. But Naruto wasn't done as he grabbed Yagura's tail and pulled him back to impale him on his sword.

Giving a animalistic growl, Yagura threw his fist at Naruto as he was being pulled back. Naruto simply slashed at the hand earning a howl of pain from Yagura before being impaled, but not thoroughly. Naruto clicked his tongue as his sword did not break the skin. Yagura roared as his tails wrapped around Naruto and swung him down to the ground, nearly making him go through it. The blond got back up with a back flip and squared off with the Jinchuriki.

"Let me see you dance!" Naruto screeched as he blurred out of sight to appear above his opponent and striking down. Yagura gave a grunt, as Naruto had succeeded with the slice and the round kick to the head that came after. Naruto laughed as he gave several slashes, causing large masses of wind to hone in on Yagura who blocked them with his arms but it brought him major pain. "GRAAH!" The blond screamed as he was now in front of Yagura and tried piercing him once again. The Jinchuriki flinched a bit, but the sword still didn't pierce. Scowling underneath the mask, Naruto slashed up, supposedly scarring Yagura's biju face.

Naruto jumped away, as he threw a wave of Force at the Jinchuriki. He was a bit surprised though when Yagura emerged from it, slicing through it. Cocking back his free arm, Naruto pushed it forward, sending Yagura into the village now. The blond smirked but frowned when he felt a build of chakra before it was released. His eyes narrowed as blue and dark red spheres floated above Yagura.

"Oh fuck me!" Naruto scowled before raising his blade to the sky, causing a dark aura to surround it while the winds focused around him. Naruto started to add his chi as well to make the technique even more powerful as he managed to perfectly blend the force and chakra together. Yagura had finished gathering the chakra and swallowed it. Suddenly his body started to implode, getting bigger and heavier. Steam then started to leave his mouth, as he exhaled a bit.

A moment later, Yagura released the Bijudama towards Naruto. Taking a small step back Naruto readied his blade before releasing his own technique in a downward slash releasing a completely curved slash of powerful Force wind towards Yagura. The Jinchuriki couldn't do anything but watch, along with everyone else as the wind arc, cleanly sliced through the Bijudama and still headed towards Yagura. When it made contact, a mile wide dome of visible wind erupted, killing all those within the radius, friend and foe. The dome held microscopic blades of wind that not only attacked the nervous system and circulatory system, but blood cells and chakra points as well.

This technique was designed to kill.

Naruto fell to one knee, panting from the exertion. But he took deep breaths as he allowed to Force to give him energy. As he did so, he assessed the damage he caused. There were some dents on the kage building roof, some holes in a few buildings not to mention some gashes due to his wind…but nothing a little elbow grease couldn't fix. Sensing danger, Naruto moved. Jumping away as a grey tail tried swiping him off the building. He landed on a different building, staring at the Three tails. "So turtle boy went full shell eh?" Naruto muttered before humming to himself, as he gazed at the biju. "Fuck...me."

He then leapt over a dual tail sweep that threatened to slam into him. As Naruto thought of a plan, he avoided another armored tail smash into the ground, he was just previously standing on causing the building to collapse a bit from the weight. Another headed for his position, but he jumped again. The final tail shot at him while he was airborne, however he twisted to the side and grabbed on as it shot past him. Pulling himself up onto the tail, he ran down it with Force and chakra enhanced speed, aiming for the head.

Yagura shook himself to try and get Naruto off, but it wasn't happening as the blond managed to stick. He then shot off towards the head, while dodging the three swinging tails that threatened to slam him off. Once he reached the head, Naruto pulled out his sword then a second sword. With a growl, he channeled both the force and lightning chakra into the blades. With a roar he stabbed them down in Yagura's armored head.

The biju then gave a roar himself as his entire form had lightning coursing through his entire system. It wasn't any regular lightning either as it felt his body and soul were being electrocuted by it. The blond had a grimace under his mask as he continued this action for a good three minutes or so, until the smoking form of the giant turtle went still. Cutting off the Force lightning Naruto jumped off the Sanbi, landing on both feet but falling to a knee. The massive turtle form started to shrink and shift back into the damaged body of it's young host.

Naruto took a few deep breaths as he managed to stand and walk over to Yagura. The blond raised a brow as he saw Yagura smiling slightly and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you smiling," Yagura gave a fit of coughs before he answered.

"You managed to break the genjutsu," Yagura stated causing Naruto to be a bit surprised. Kneeling down a green aura surrounded Naruto's hand but he was stopped by Yagura who shook his head. "No, I can't face my people, after what I've done. I will tell you the name of this person, just promise me one thing," Yagura wheezed after a few more coughs.

Naruto sighed as he canceled the healing chakra. His intent was to heal Yagura to get more information, not to be a good sport or anything like that. There was no mercy for those who don't show mercy to those deserving. It was a lesson Kakashi taught him, and one of the many he took to heart. "What is it that you want?"

"Find someone strong, to lead Kirigakure," he rasped out. "Someone like Mei Terumi, a fine leader she will make," Yagura smiled slightly. Naruto glanced towards Mei who wasn't too far away then he looked back towards Yagura.

"Agreed. Now, who was it?" Naruto demanded. He needed an answer before this guy kicked the bucket! Who would have the balls and the strength to cast a genjutsu on a kage and cause them to start war over something so stupid? As mustered up the strength to speak, his pink eyes began to fade. "C'mon!" Naruto growled impatiently, he could feel the kage's life slipping.

"M-madara Uchiha."

The blonde's eyes widened once he heard this, and he could even feel his biju begin to stir from anger. Naruto didn't really like this one bit, he also didn't know what it meant, but he had a feeling in the Force that the holder of that name would bring him...headaches.

Naruto then focused on Yagura to see the man's eyes were lifeless as he had a small smile on his lips. The blond sighed as he stood, rolling his neck. He gazed at Yagura's motionless body in silence as Mei walked up behind him.

The blond gave a deep breath as he just realized he had successfully defeated the Yondaime Mizukage and the three tailed biju. Naruto raised his head as he felt Mei rest her hand on his shoulder. He then took note of the cheering rebels who were proud of their victory as they tied up all the enemy troops. The rest of the loyalist army had immediately surrendered after watching their leader die at the hands of the guy who kicked his Sanbi form.

"He's really dead…" Zabuza muttered as he walked up from behind Naruto and Mei to gaze at Yagura. He kneeled down with a frown and gave a blank gaze to Yagura's corpse. "Ameyuri, Kushimaru, Jinpachi, Jinjin," Zabuza whispered out to himself, bowing his head. Naruto frowned as he glanced to Mei who also had a frown as they let Zabuza have his moment.

"That had to be the most amazing fight I've seen in my entire life!" Ao said as he walked up to them, ruining the peaceful moment that Zabuza was having, irritating both Mei and Naruto immensely. "And I've seen some really good fights in my life. I remember this one time when this Iwa Jounin fought this..." Ao then went off on another one of his rants causing both Naruto and Mei's brows to twitch.

"Ao...shut up, or I'll kill you." The two threatened in perfect unison. Ao paled and shut up, while muttering he needed to go do something useful. Thus leaving the two alone again, Mei gave a sigh with a smile as she regarded Naruto pulling him away so Zabuza could have his tme.

"Well Naruto-kun, the war is over thanks to you," Mei grinned. "I'm amazed on how well you handled yourself in that fight. I guess no one should underestimate your power ne?" she chuckled and Naruto gave a chuckle of his own.

"I still have a lot to learn," Naruto admitted as he glanced over to Yagura's corpse. "I only managed to beat him because of the intense training I've done over the years. While beating Yagura is impressive, there are still stronger people out there in the world," Naruto smirked as he gained a look of excitement. He then looked to Mei, "Also, there's something Yagura wanted me to tell you," he said turning serious.

Mei looked on in confusion as Naruto spoke, "He wants you to be the new Mizukage. He also apologizes for everything he has done when he was under the influence of the genjutsu." Mei's eyes widened at this information before she began to ponder it.

"I accept the title of Mizukage."

"This should be good, right?"

The reason Naruto said this was because he was currently looking at himself in the mirror dressed up for his...date. Yeah, he had a date with Mei. In a moment of weakness he took her up on it when she asked since the war was now over. So here he was standing in the mirror wearing a black T-shirt with matching pants and shoes. He hoped Mei wouldn't melt him for the casual attire he had. The only reason he brought this was just in case he needed to do some kind of spying as a civilian and what not.

It's been a three days since the war ended and it was decided that it was best not to inform the public about Yagura being under an illusion. The Kiri army had quickly pledged their loyalty to Mei as the Godaime Mizukage. Probably because they didn't want to anger the guy who trashed a Biju. Repair works have gone underway with both the bloodline clans and non-bloodline clans, working together like they were supposed too. His presence ensured that.

He wore his usual neutral expression as he walked down the streets of Kirigakure. While repair was far from done, the village looked rather better than it had during the war. He walked towards the general direction of the building that Mei was temporarily staying in, the people on the streets waved a cheery greeting to him with smiles on their faces. He felt a bit weird not having his robe or his face mask, but at this point he really didn't need either. Mei had somehow convinced him to show Kiri his true face of their savior.

At first everyone was shocked to see such a young face behind the face mask, but that quickly changed to cheers of admiration as well as thanks. The civilians here were among the most grateful as they suffered a lot during the purges and showed their gratitude by thanking him at every opportunity. It was honestly strange as well as new for him, considering he'd been an abused outcast the last several years.

Naruto had stood by Mei's side when she was titled Mizukage by the Water Daimyo who he had threatened to do things right this time around. So he was then surprised when she made him go up to the podium and greet the people of Kiri as their hero. At first he was nervous, but the force gave him confidence and he spoke with them. And in doing so, he trusted in the force enough to speak a bit about himself.

He told them his homeland was Hi no Kuni, and he resided in the village of Konohagakure. But in doing so, he lied on how he overheard Mei speaking with Sarutobi who had refused her when she asked for help. He then spoke on how he approached with an offer to help and even pulled on the heartstrings a bit about telling them how he himself was a victim of abuse and bigotry for reasons he did not understand.

With that he revealed his face to them and gave his name. This seemed to shock them all, even Mei. He then proceeded to share his story in Konoha. Every beating, and his eventual relationship with Jiraiya and Kakashi. Though he didn't name them, it was too personal. Once he was done, damn near the entire village had suggested erasing Konoha from existence for what they had done to him. But Naruto managed to calm them down and tell them about how much he loved the idea of Konoha, and that he was going to become Hokage and restore the Will of Fire that Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki believed in. But as far as he was concerned

 _He_ now had a complete alliance with Kirigakure.

The blond soon shook his head, shaking off his memories as he realized he was at Mei's doorstep. Once he regained his bearings, he knocked on the wooden door and stepped back to wait. There was a shuffling of footsteps approaching the door before it opened. "Hi, Mei-chan," he greeted with a small smile. "I hope you don't mind my attire,"

"It's fine Naru-kun, we aren't going anywhere fancy," Mei smiled as she stepped out and locked the door while Naruto took the time to appreciate her figure. She was no longer in her normal attire which was of her fishnet body suit, and ocean blue dress. Now she wore a dark blue tank top, a snug pair of faded blue jeans and thong sandals. The tank top hugged her natural curves and accentuated her cleavage while the jeans conformed to her long nice legs and showed off her round plump ass. Her hair flowed down naturally, and Naruto kept muttering about puberty being stupid.

"We're just going to get a quick bite, and maybe stroll around Kiri's park," she finished before noticing him gazing at her and gave him a flirty smirk. "Maybe you should take a picture Naru-kun, it might last longer," she suggested in amusement. The blonde's brow twitch as he fought off the blush on his features.

"Yeah yeah," he grumbled, causing Mei to giggle as she held onto his arm. The two walked on, grabbing something eat from a random roadside store that sold different kinds of foods. He had ordered ramen considering he hadn't had it in days. She settled for a plate of deep fried tempura. They talked about rebuilding Kiri and what were the most important facilities that needed to be rebuilt.

Mei believed the hospital remained perfectly fine, so the next important structure was the Mizukage tower or the Academy. Naruto expressed how he believed the academy should be the main priority since many shinobi were lost in the war. The production of strong ninja should be full swing. He even suggested a few names that would be good instructors.

Once Naruto had stolen some of her food with the force, making her pout they began to chat away about non-ninja related things. He fed her using the force much to her enjoyment, even the store owner got a chuckle. The man he even told them they looked like a real cute couple which caught them a bit by surprise.

With dinner now eaten, the two strolled through the main park of Kiri hand in hand, admiring the scenery. They weren't alone as many other couples were doing the same as well. Mei let out a sigh of contentment as she rested her head against Naruto's shoulder as they sat on a park bench. Naruto remained his neutral expression though a small smile could be seen on his lips.

"This was my favorite place before the war started," Mei spoke up. "My father always used to bring me here and tell me stories about my mother." Mei had a soft smile on her face. The blond couldn't help but inhale the scent of her hair which relaxed him a bit, ocean breeze. He asked about her mother and she gave a small frown. "She died when I was only a year old. Apparently she had an incurable disease and my birth was too much for her system to take,"

The blond frowned as Mei went on. "She died a year later." She sniffed and he gave her comforting squeeze. "My dad always used to say I looked so much like my mom, almost a perfect replica."

"She was beautiful then," he breathed and Mei blushed lightly. "What was her name?" he wondered.

"Emi," Mei chuckled lightly. "Emi Uzumaki," this caused Naruto to raise a brow as Mei nodded her head in agreement, having similar thoughts to him. "I was surprised as well when I learned your name." the blond simply hummed as he stroked her hair absentmindedly, something that Mei enjoyed greatly since no one had done that since her father had passed at the start of the purges.

"What is bothering you?" Naruto asked suddenly after several moments of silence. He could feel her sadness, her anxiety and it didn't stem from thinking of her parents but towards...him?

"It's just that," she sighed as she leaned up and frowned. "This has been the best time I've had in a long time but you're going back to your village and I might never see you again," she said honestly. Naruto gazed at her a bit surprised but he gave a chuckle.

"You shouldn't be worried about that Mei-chan," he advised. "I can come see you anytime I please. No village is going to stop me," Naruto assured as he tilted her head up to him. Mei gazed into his eyes with a hopeful look causing him to smile lightly. Acting on instinct, he closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft, but firm and Mei quickly melted into it returning it with much vigor. They spent most of the rest of the night making out as they embraced each other. And Naruto had only one thing to think of.

Best first date ever!

 _Knock knock!_

"Hm, whose at my door this late?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he headed to his door to see who was bothering him. He wanted a good nights sleep before he headed back to Konoha, his two weeks were just about up. Which meant he would be in the full swing of things again with missions. He then opened his door to see Haku, standing before him in a kimono. "Haku-chan? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to speak with you," she told him softly and he raised a brow before shrugging and letting her in. "I apologize if I woke you, this shouldn't take very long," Haku said as Naruto closed the door behind her and gave a small shrug.

"It's okay Haku-chan, I don't really mind," he grinned. Haku smiled before she took a deep breath and he raised a brow, "What's up?" Haku glanced around his room before she focused her eyes on him.

"I wanted to thank you, for all that you have done for me." Haku expressed, taking Naruto back a bit. "I know the only reason you've done so much, was to help me. Was to give me a chance at a life of my own," Haku smiled with Naruto giving an agreeing nod. "You coming into my life has…made things a lot better. Zabuza-sama are much closer," she then gave a soft giggle. "In fact, he would be irritated if I referred to him as -sama," Haku smiled softly. She then looked to Naruto again, her smile increasing.

"I have actual friends now, and a home that I can relax in. I don't really have to fight anymore…and…" Haku smiled as she wiped a tear away with a happy smile while Naruto stepped towards her and cleared away her tears. "It's all because of you, Naruto-kun. You went through the trouble of stopping Gato, trying to convince Zabuza, joining the rebellion and killing Yagura…for me. No one has ever done so much for me and…" Haku then placed her hands on his face and his eyes widened a bit. "I want to thank you, by giving you a piece of me that I haven't ever gave anyone," she then moved in for a kiss which Naruto slowly responded too.

The kiss was slow as the two made an effort to taste each other and savor the feeling of their tongues on the other. As they kissed, slowly getting into it more and more, Haku backpedaled and was pressed up against the wall. Naruto soon broke the kiss and took a calming breath as he looked into Haku's eyes, "Haku-chan…I can't. Mei…" he whispered as he thought about the Mizukage he was now dating. Haku caressed his cheek as she gave a small smile.

"I know Naruto-kun," she voiced with Naruto raising a brow. "Do you think though I'm the type of girl to take another woman's man? I talked with Mei-sama to let her know my intentions to speak with you this late were pure," Haku expressed, causing Naruto to blink. "She however convinced me that I should clear the…tension between us. She gave me permission, Naruto-kun." Naruto stared into her eyes as her words processed in his head and he came to the conclusion.

She wasn't lying.

Without any words, he pushed forward and gave her a kiss, and his hands began to loosen the sash of her kimono. As he worked the knot loose, he traveled down to her neck and when it finally gave way he moved even lower. He laid kisses on her chest, freeing her breasts from the bra. He bit his bottom lip as he admired her perky breasts and light pink nipples and decent sized areolas. He grabbed one breast, clutching it gently then raised it to his mouth where he ran his tongue around it.

Haku gave a soft moan while her nipple stiffened in response. He sucked it into his mouth where he flicked it with his tongue, causing Haku to moan louder in pleasure. Moving his focus to her other breast to give it a similar treatment he occupied his other hand by sliding it down her body. As it passed over her stomach she shivered at not just his touch, but the knowledge of where his hand was heading. Sliding past the band of her panties he began rubbing along the outside of her pussy.

As Naruto began to tease her pussy into readiness, Haku whose hands had been rubbing along Naruto's back brought them to his front where she slid his shirt up. She missed his hands and mouth as they moved away from her erogenous zones in order to free himself of his shirt. Before he could put them back though she moved forward to grab his shirt and pulled it over his head. Once his shirt was lying on the floor she placed several kisses against his chest and paid extra care to his nipples as well.

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders to push her kimono free which slid to the ground pooling around her feet. He took a moment to stare at the beauty as she stood before him in only her panties he said, "Beautiful."

Haku blushed at the compliment, and as he held his arms open to her, she quickly closed the small distance between them. Once she was wrapped in his strong arms they kissed again their tongues moved around and against each other in a slow dance. Grabbing the cheeks of her ass he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He broke the kiss to search the area for a comfortable place to set the kunoichi down and finding it proceeded to carry her towards it. Laying her on the bed he resumed kissing her along her neck, chin, and cheek before zeroing in on her mouth as his hands ravished her body. As they made out he ran his hand along her side sliding it into the waistband of her panties and as she raised up her hips he slid them down her legs.

Then placing kisses along her body he worked his way down to her wet core. Haku could think of plenty to be self-conscious about but her mind went blank as Naruto began to please her pussy using his very talented experienced tongue. Her hands were buried in Naruto's hair as they pulled him towards her. As her body released more and more of her juices, he began to focus his tongue on her clit as he added two of his fingers inside her.

Working them in and out he began to flick her clit with her tongue and soon Haku was moaning his name. With a loud shout of, "Oh kami yes eat me," she came and coated his mouth in her release. Naruto worked his way back up Haku's body and reaching her mouth kissed her allowing her to taste her own essence. "Mmm," she moaned into the kiss as her tongue wrestled with his. While making out with the kunoichi, he freed his cock from the confines of his pants and as it pressed up against Haku she stiffened as if it burned her. She tentatively reached down to grasp it causing Naruto to groan as she began to lightly stroke it. Emboldened by his sound of pleasure she asked, "Does this feel good?"

"Mmhmm," he moaned as her pace increased.

"I imagine it will fell much better when it's being gripped by my tight pussy," Haku breathed into his ear nearly causing Naruto to blow his load right on the spot. Guiding it to her hole she said, "There's no need to hold back Naruto, all that I am is yours to take."

Naruto then pushed inside her and the tears that appeared in her eyes weren't all due entirely to the pain of losing her virginity. Naruto kissed them away as he remained still to give her time to adjust to the new experience. Once she had grown used to being stuffed with his cock she moved her hips ever so slightly which he took as a sign she was ready for him to move. He moved slowly concentrating on pleasing his newest lover through kisses and touches over simply plowing away at her.

As his actions worked Haku up, she wrapped her legs around him locking her ankles behind his back. Her hips then began meeting his thrusts and she began moaning louder and louder every time his dick was fully buried inside her. Suddenly a fire was lit from within both of them and they lost it. Naruto started pounding away within her as she moaned and screamed in joy and pleasure. "How…how is it?" she asked trying desperately to get him to increase his pace. "Your pussy? It's fucking fantastic," Naruto groaned resisting the urge to simply churn away at her, "It's so fucking hot and wet inside you that it's hard to believe this is your first time."

"It's because I've never felt so hot before," she panted reaching her breaking point she pleaded, "Please, I need…I can't stand it anymore…. Pound me into the ground. I…I need this release." Naruto smiled in the midst of a kiss to her neck and getting to his knees pulled Haku up as well. There he began to forcefully slide her up and down his cock causing the Ice Maiden to begin writhing in pleasure. Shaking her head back and forth her long hair flying about behind her she moaned, "Yessss…that's it…oh yes it's so good Naruto."

Naruto groaned as Haku suddenly bit into his shoulder to prevent her yells from getting any louder. Suddenly she grew taunt and clung to him as if her life depended on it. Her pussy began convulsing around his cock letting him know that she was cumming. Being milked of his essence by her thirsty pussy he let go as well coating her insides and letting her womb drink of his seed. Haku sagged in his arms and as their two sweat soaked bodies cooled down Naruto though he could feel a chill growing in the air.

The two took deep breaths as they cuddled close together, and Haku smiled softly as she claimed Naruto's lips, engaging a soft slow kiss. The two began to feel each other up again, soon enough ready to go for another round, and another round they went. And another…and another…and another…and another.

Ah the pleasures of being young.

 **Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

 **Chapter Eleven**

"That's all the boxes boss,"

"Good," Naruto nodded to his clones as he closed the book he was reading. While for the past couple of weeks he's been studying on various subjects, some times he simply finds a normal book to read as a way of entertainment. This has been his 16th book finished in a week, and it was an interesting one, The Princess and the Bandit. Yeah it was a romantic novel, but it didn't make it any less interesting. It was better than reading history for fun, he's read enough on history to be able to give several lectures.

Naruto stood from his spot and walked up the steps to his apartment. When he walked in he was quite pleased with the result of his renovations. Though it took him two weeks to raise enough money, he had been able to not only convince Hiruzen to give him the apartment complex, but completely renovate it. The way he saw it was a good way of raising more money by renting out rooms to young shinobi who wished to move out of their parents homes. And while the apartments were pretty standard, his was the best of course considering that he had merged two apartments together.

To go along with the new clean and fresh look, there was a new smell to it as well. His kitchen was a complete full kitchen with very nice cabinets and countertops; a brand new dishwasher, sink, refrigerator, stove oven and microwave, as well as a four to five seating dining table, there was a decent sized pantry thrown in too with a washer and dryer. His living room was quite spacious as well, while before there was only one old sofa, now there was a love seat, a couch and single sofa. He even upgraded his television with good surround sound. He even had his own office which was a decent sized, fitting a good sized bookshelf a desk and a filing cabinet.

Walking into his room was a treat as it was no longer so cramped. There was enough space to widen his closet, but a few drawers and dressers, a full body mirror, and a king sized bed. The bathroom which was across from his room had received more space as well, to the point the shower and the bathtub were individual and decently sized. There was plenty of room space as well even with the sink and the toilet thrown in it.

Honestly, Naruto was quite proud of himself. Before hand he had no idea how to do installation, plumbing, wiring, or anything of the like. He had contemplated on hiring somebody to do it, but he figured that wouldn't be in his best interest. All those workers were expensive by themselves, and besides when has he needed real help from anybody? So what did he do? Study his ass off and used clones to get the job done. Granted it took a few tries, but in the end it all worked out. Everything was working properly and nothing had completely exploded.

Now all he needed to do was go shopping for stuff, like food, dishes, soap all the home stuff. He probably could send a clone to do it while he did something else that was productive. For the past two weeks he's been focusing really hard on building up his physique and sharpening his skills. From sunrise to sunset five days a week he himself was constantly training either by himself or with company, usually Sakura and occasionally Ino. While he had clones do other things that needed to be done. A group of clones were in the library, another large group were handling a mass number D-rank missions which were bringing in a good steady income, then more clones to do whatever else was needed.

He personally was scoping out not only the entire village, but working on getting information that wasn't privy to the public and perhaps higher ranked shinobi. In most cases he was having clones acting as spies because some information wasn't told directly. So he had clones spying on members of the civilian council, digging up lots of dirt in the process; some members of the shinobi council, within the academy, and on the streets.

Within a two week time frame, he was really convinced that Konoha was pretty corrupted, or it was getting to it. This was mostly because 92% of the civilian council were greedy corrupted people only looking out for themselves, which was a shame considering the Hokage was giving the civilian council more power than they deserve. And while hardly members of the shinobi council were corrupted, they were simply too lazy to really give a damn.

It was honestly no wonder someone like Danzo Shimura wanted to whip Konoha into shape, but then again that guy was no better. He's still has yet to get all the details, but what he has learned made him frown. But what made him feel even worse was the fact that Hiruzen was letting this happen, involuntarily sure, but still letting it happen. The man was old, but he wasn't stupid nor was he blind. Konoha was slowly dying as a whole, but that's only because it has leeches and fucked up people killing it.

He had a love for Konoha that made him loyal to the village. Well maybe it wasn't the village per say, but the idea of it. The original idea of Konoha's creation which was birthed by Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha, was not even a husk anymore. The Will of Fire was dying out, and it was saddening.

There are clans having internal affairs, council members paying people off or on someone else's payroll, teachers having illicit relationships with students and poisoning minds, civilians who turn a blind eye of someone in need of help, shinobi abusing their power against the weak, and idealistic people trying to usurp the Hokage's position for 'the greater good'. Naruto was sure that if he knew this, Hiruzen knew this and was probably disappointed and felt no point in fixing anything. He was probably even banking on the new generation to fix the problems and have the fire that the previous generation did not.

And while that was hopeful and good, Naruto knew that was not going to happen. It was wrong to just assume the next generation would fix the problems of the village. The reason being is because the problems have been going on since their birth they don't even see it as problems. The problems are normal for them, and since that's normal, it can't be fixed. Yes the new generation could fix the issues going on, but they needed to be shown that there are issues to be fixed. The only thing was, he wasn't sure how to get them to see such problems; and it's probably the same issue Hiruzen was having. But the way Naruto saw it, you had to start out small.

Get a spark and a fire is sure to grow.

Naruto took a sigh as he rolled his neck and glanced to the clock, it was time to get back to training. So with that said, he gave the clones their orders and dismissed them before putting on his work out clothes. He wore black shorts, a white dry-fit sleeveless shirt and his work out sandals. Making sure he had his equipment, he headed to the training ground he usually had to himself. He wore out Sakura the other day, so she was probably going to rest.

Once he reached the training ground, he began his training. He began to focus more on blending his energies together to create the Unified Force energy. He never really got a chance to exactly study the feeling during his battle with Yagura considering that it was his first time doing something like that. But honestly it was…amazing. It was much different from tapping into the Force. He felt…unbeatable almost. He could feel the charcertisitics of each energy combined into one. He could feel the life force of nature, the constantly burning and growing aligned feeling of Chi, and the free flowing obtainable chakra.

He could even see the white aura that was surrounding him. He began to call upon the energy, storing it into his hand which now glowed bright with his power. He took a deep breath and focused a bit and lightning erupted into his hand. Chidori. He then outstretched his other hand and the white energy began to weave together into a decent sized orb. Rasengan. Naruto then channeled more lightning and wind chakra in each hand respectively. His Chidori became even more powerful, becoming Raikiri. His Rasengan then began to spin even rapidly and blades of wind formed around it, becoming Rasenshuriken.

Now it was just a matter of combining them. He scowled as he let the two die down as he really didn't feel like it blowing up in his face. So for now, he simply began to start with the basics so he could get accustomed to the Unified Force energy. Something that wasn't too short, yet not too long and made sense. Hmm, how about…Chikara? Yeah, it didn't sound too different from chakra, and it meant power…which was basically Chakra, Nature energy, Chi and every other energy. So yeah, Chikara fit just right.

He started with Taijutsu, using his clones as his sparring partners. He fought and fought until he was comfortable with a constant channel of chikara. He managed to figure out the proper amount of strength and power he needed behind his strikes for certain results. He also tested his reflexes along the rest of his physical aspects. Once was finished with taijutsu, he began testing out genjutsu as best he could, which was difficult since the only people around were his clones. So he would have to try it later, on Sakura or something.

Lastly was his ninjutsu, and he took notice how much more powerful his attacks were. But more importantly he felt as if he had a much better understanding of the elements, as well as much more control. It was as if…his reach had extended, as if he could do more. His fire was even blue! The best example he could think of was earth. While before he could only use the earth, now he felt as if he could use metal. It was a feeling that he wanted to explore even more. But he had to take a pause for now.

"I know your there," Naruto suddenly spoke as he finished his steps. He was aware that there was another presence present. Wiping the sweat off his brow he stood straight and gave a small kind smile, "There's no need to hide or be wary. I won't hurt you," he assured and soon enough, peeking their head out from behind a tree was a blushing Hinata. "Oh, hey Hinata-chan," he greeted with a real smile.

"H-hi, Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted timidly as she stepped away from the tree gazing down at her feet nervously while she played with her fingers. It was obvious to Naruto that she was nervous, "I-I d-didn't mean to stop you Naruto-kun, I was just…"

"Don't sweat it," he shrugged, waving her off. "I've known you've been watching me for the last couple of days," he revealed nonchalantly and her eyes widened in surprise. "I just figured I should at least address you while you're here,"

"B-but how? I've been s-so quiet," Hinata wondered, she's actually been silent. Naruto didn't want to tell her he could sense her chakra signature, he didn't feel like explaining how he could do that. So he simply gave an answer that would also serve as a compliment.

"I could smell your perfume, lilac spring right?" he grinned and her blush became very strong. "It's very nice, it fits you too," Naruto smiled he then blinked when Hinata fell back on the ground with a thud. "Hinata?" he called, but once he didn't receive a response he comically began to panic. "Hinata!" rushing over to her he looked to see she had fainted, a dazed smile on her face while a blush was still on her cheeks. But overall she seemed okay. "What a weird girl,"

Naruto had decided it be best not to just have her laying on the ground so he scooped up in his arms and noted how light she was, not to mention he got a full whiff of her scent and he gave a small smile. He set her down against a tree in the shade, making sure she left comfortable. He figured she would be okay, but decided to simply wait till she woke up before he continued his training. So he sat before her and gazed at her with a thoughtful expression.

Hinata was really pretty, just as pretty as Ino in fact. Thinking of his blond friend made him give a frown in thought. Ever since they had lunch together, not day has really gone by without him at least having a light conversation with her. They spent quite a bit of time together, outside of just training. And like they talked about, she helped him start his garden which was on the roof of the apartment complex, a greenhouse even was going to be built. Naruto couldn't deny the fact he and Ino were getting close, so close that several times he had to stop himself from kissing her or even her kissing him.

It wasn't like he didn't find Ino attractive, he found her very attractive, sexy even. The only issue was he felt he needed to take the next step with Sakura before he made out with her friend. He honestly had developed powerful feelings for Sakura, even more than Mei and Haku, or any other girl he's dealt with. He just…didn't know how to exactly approach her about how he felt. While he may foolishly blush around Mei, the feeling he got around Sakura was anxiety more than anything. Honestly he just needed to grab his balls and confess to her.

Then there was this girl, Hinata. Hinata obviously had a major crush on him, maybe even more if he dug deeper. Hinata was pretty attractive as well, and from the short instances he spends with her, kind and caring as well. A bit too soft spoken for his tastes, but he knew for sure there was a reason for that.

His attention was given to the girl of his thoughts as she moaned lightly, waking up. He watched her blink and rub her eyes, giving him a cute sleepy look. "Hi Naruto-kun," Hinata muttered quietly to herself. Then there was silence as she gazed at him and her eyes widened, her blush returning. "Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed, very surprised to see him sitting in front of her, smiling lightly. "W-what's going o-on?"

"You fainted,"

"W-what?!" Hinata gasped and she began to seemingly panic, "Oh no! I can't believe I did that! I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stu…"

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said suddenly, grabbing her hands to stop her from abusing her poor head. "It's okay, you're not stupid," he chuckled lightly. He then hummed, "Wow, you have soft hands," he muttered causing her to blush even harder, if that was even possible. Naruto gazed at her hands in thought, this wasn't normal.

She should honestly have some kind of roughness to her hands, as proof she works somewhat hard. But there was none, as if she hadn't worked much in her life. Even Ino's hands had a bit of show that she did some labor, Sakura too once he took over her training. "Hinata," he called in thought and looked up to see she had fainted again. "The hell?" he sweat dropped. Humming to himself, he sent a small pulse of his chakra out and it seemed to shock her awake, as she jumped.

"I'm up!" She shouted which sounded a bit strange with her soft voice. Hinata then looked to Naruto and was surprised to see him gazing at her, while still holding her hands. "Ah! Naruto-kun, what are you…"

"Why are your hands so soft?"

The question threw her off, as she looked at him a bit confused. "Well I lotion them and…"

"No no," he shook his head with a light chuckle. "I mean why aren't they even the least bit rough? It's like you don't do any work at all which is strange considering the clan you belong too and you're a shinobi in active duty so…" he then saw the sad look in her eyes as she looked away, causing him to frown. "Hinata-chan? What's wrong."

"I…" she took back her hands and instinctively began to play with her fingers, which the blond noted. "I don't really do much of anything," she told him quietly, hardly stuttering. "When it concerns the clan, there's no point in me training because Tou-sama wouldn't care in the least. And when it comes to duty, Kiba-kun and Kurenai-sensei don't really let me do a bunch of work,"

It was then Naruto understood what was going on, and he didn't like it one bit. From looking into Hinata's eyes, he could tell she was quite disappointed. Hinata couldn't really train because the important people in her life either didn't care enough or were babying her. She probably didn't even really know how to train by herself. This all equaled to Hinata having no skills, which means she could get killed sooner in the field.

The thought irritated him greatly.

"Well I guess we're going to have to fix that," he told her with a small grin, causing her to look confused to him. Naruto smirked as he spoke, "From now on you're training with me Hinata. There's no way I'm going to let a friend of mine step onto the field and get herself killed because people baby her," he snorted as he then stood and dusted himself off. "So what do you say?"

Hinata could only gaze up at him, and her blush returned as she looked away from him. "I-I don't w-want to trouble you N-naruto-kun," Hinata expressed with the blond raising a brow at her. "I-it would j-just be a w-waste of y-your time. I w-won't a-amount to much anyway…"

"Hinata…" Naruto called in a serious tone making her wince and look to him. "Who told you that?" he demanded softly and she gazed into his eyes before looking away. "Hinata," he stressed which made her slowly look into his eyes. "Who?" Hinata frown's deepened as she built up the courage to tell him.

"Tou-sama."

Naruto wasn't surprised by her answer, but he was pissed. The only person he knew that maybe filled that role was Jiraiya. But he knew one thing, real fathers didn't say shit like that to their children. It was shit like this, that made Naruto understand why Hinata was the way she is. "Well then Hinata-chan, this means we are going to train hard, very hard, so one day you can kick his sorry ass and show him how wrong he is," Naruto declared with Hinata's eyes widening. He then offered his hand, giving a genuine smile, "You in?" Hinata gazed at him for a long while before a true smile as well as a blush came upon her face and she grabbed Naruto's hand.

"H-hai!"

"Hinata!"

Naruto turned his attention from the unconscious Hinata to the worried panicking Kiba. The genin growled upon seeing Naruto, but his eyes went wide when he saw Hinata laying on the ground looking as if she had been through hell. She had bruises and cuts on her hands and arms as well on her face. She also wasn't wearing her coat, allowing both boys to see her amazing budding curves and her generous bust.

He then saw that Naruto didn't look the least bit injured or winded and he snarled at him. "Naruto you bastard! What did you do to Hinata?!" Kiba demanded as he rushed over to her and kneeled down to see if she was still alive. He was relieved to see she was still breathing and he glared at Naruto. "Answer me loser!"

"Chill out, dog breath," Naruto waved him off earning a bark from Akamaru. "Hinata-chan's fine. We just got finished with training and she passed out is all," he shrugged. "She's had a long day," he added with a small smile. Kiba continued to glare at him and the blond kneeled down and scooped her up.

"Put her down!"

"Get away Kiba," Naruto snapped suddenly causing the kid to freeze a bit. Naruto reigned in his irritation as he looked down to Hinata who sleeping somewhat peacefully. "Hinata doesn't need you aggravating her injuries, she will be sore enough as is. Listen, I'm taking her home, you can follow if you want but keep silent alright?" he muttered as he had a clone get her jacket.

"Why was she training with you?" Kiba wondered, still annoyed at the blond. He could see that he didn't mean her any harm, the way he carefully held her in his arms was proof of that. Plus he even noticed she snuggled into his arms a bit more, comfortable.

"Because she can't train with you," Naruto quipped making the Inuzuka heir's eyes wide. "She told me how you and Kurenai-sensei baby her while Shino just stands by. Hinata can't get any stronger if people are going to hold her hand and protect her from all kinds of danger,"

"Hinata doesn't need to fight! She's not a fighter alright?!" Kiba snapped at Naruto, taking personal offense. "Look at her man! She's so fragile, so timid. If she got hurt because…"

"And you think holding her back will help?" Naruto narrowed his eyes before giving a scoff. "Yeah, good plan genius. Maybe if you actually paid attention, Hinata wants to get stronger. She wants to be strong, because she's tired of everyone treating her like she's a weak little girl," Naruto explained. "I get it, you care for her, whippe. But if you were her friend, you'd understand where she's coming from,"

"I do understand! But do you?! Hinata has a fucked up prick for a father and a little bitch for a sister! Her cousin is an asshole for seemingly no reason and her clan is not too better! But the thing is all those guys are monsters! Hinata doesn't belong…"

"Who are you to say where she belongs?!" Naruto snapped once more, his irritation rising. "Trust me kid, I already know about her fucked up family. And I plan on helping her deal with them, because the way she's handling it now is not working. So you can either be a friend and support her, or get the fuck out of her way!" with that he disappeared, leaving Kiba standing there alone.

The blond hopped from roof to roof as he headed for the Hyuuga compound, a frown on his face. He understood where Kiba was coming from, he did, but it wasn't that guy's place to decide where Hinata belongs or what she should do. It wasn't anyone's place not even his. Only Hinata had that decision, and from the look in her eyes, she wanted to get stronger, she wanted to train, she wanted to be better.

He felt the same with Haku, he could tell in her eyes that she didn't want to fight, that she didn't want to hurt people but she did what she had to do to help Zabuza. Which is why he didn't take no for an answer when he offered her help, because she just needed a push. Hinata is the same way hell her desires is the reason why she was unconscious now, because she was working hard. She was the opposite of Haku. While Haku knew how to fight and kill, she didn't want too. Hinata didn't know how to fight and kill, and she wanted too.

The training had started out simple, a warm up then a good idea of her skill set. While he was impressed, he could tell it was lacking. So he began instructing her, but then he had noticed how conserved she was, how small she was trying to come off. So he went with the best course of action that would help her training and her strength grow from now on. Which was acknowledging the problems she was faced with and venting out all her anger.

Getting Hinata to do it was more tough than Ino and Sakura. All he had to do was bring up Sakura and next thing he knew he was getting cursed out with a seemingly never ending assault. It was harder with Hinata, because Kiba was right, Hinata is a gentle soul. But even the gentlest of souls have a breaking point, and he just needed to make Hinata reach hers. He didn't insult her or anything, he just brought up her insecurities and such. She cried at first, and at first he felt bad, but he had to keep going. Soon she began to cry harder but this time she was moving, acting on her emotions. Before he knew it her Byakugan was blazing as she proceeded to vent her rage that was so deep inside her.

Her stuttering stopped, her blush was gone and her coat was off as she came at him. She even expressed her anger at him for ignoring her for all these years even after he left the academy, which he kind of felt guilty for but didn't let it bother him much. It took an hour before she calmed down, saying she felt a lot better, as if quite a bit of weight came off her shoulders. Now that she was focused and determined they moved on. Though he had spent a few hours with her training, he could see the awesome potential Hinata had and he told her that over dinner, which she nearly fainted at having with him, considering it a date, which he didn't deny.

Over dinner he got her to open up to him calmly about her troubles, some he knew, other stuff he didn't. He learned that the Hyuuga council including her father saw her as a failure, and that Hanabi was to take her place as clan heir. Not to mention, Neji, her cousin seemingly despised her for being a Main branch member due to his own past. Her father didn't respect her or treat her kindly because he was taking his anger of losing her mother out on her.

The reason being because apparently she looked a lot like her mother, and acted like her mother as well. And since she has never lived up to the expectations of being clan heir, it puts pressure from the council on him, making their relationship as parent and child worse. She also doesn't have much or any respect from other members of the clan due to her perceived weakness, and only show minute respect because of her status. Her sister only treated her the way she did because she was being taught too, but even sometimes had her good moments.

Learning all this, Naruto understood perfectly now why Hinata had so many glaring insecurities. So he told himself that he would help this girl be the best she could be. He made sure to compliment her and remain kind to her, saying he didn't see her as any kind of failure. Though they all sounded like sweet nothings, they really weren't because he meant every word he uttered. And though she was still a bit shy around him, he bet in time that wouldn't be the case. They just had to work hard together.

Soon enough Naruto reached the Hyuuga compound, and he dropped right before the gates, catching the two guards off guard. They soon spotted Hinata in his arms and noticed her look. Immediately they got on the fence and began to order Naruto, but he ignored them. Instead he sent a pulse of chakra that woke Hinata, as she roused in his arms.

He soon set her down and she gave a stretch, her bust jiggling slightly as she did so which Naruto did his best to ignore. But damn she had some big knockers for such a small girl. Hinata noticed the guards and told them to stand down, they tried to protest but she mustered up the best glare she could possible give at the moment, repeating her order. Reluctantly they did so, but were a bit caught off guard by her tone. With a small sigh she was a bit surprised when Naruto placed her coat over her shoulders from behind. Giving a thankful smile she turned to him, and surprised him by kissing his cheek.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said quietly with a blush on her features and he gave a nod with a smile. "Same place tomorrow?" she asked a bit more confidently, since it dealt with training. Along with her crush, and a few other things, it was going to be something she took much more seriously from now on.

"Yeah, noon should be good," he told her. It would give him several hours to focus on himself before focusing on her. Maybe he should invite Sakura and Ino as well? That was an idea. Hinata nodded before stepping away with a smile.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Hinata bid and Naruto gave a small wave as she turned and walked to her compound. He watched her for a few moments and was about to leave when he noticed a glare coming from a man meeting up with Hinata. He recognized the man as Ko, her bodyguard. He returned the glare with a blank stare before turning and walking off.

Typical Hyuuga.

"AH! DON'T SWING!"

"Konohamaru," Naruto grumbled as he gazed at his young friend who had come out of the silly square rock disguise. "What kind of disguise is that? And how the hell did the three of you fit in there?" he wondered as he gazed at Udon and Moegi who accompanied the grandson of the Hokage. "Oh and what's with the goggles?"

"Heh heh! We're copying the old you bro!" Konohamaru bragged as he played with the goggles on his head. Naruto looked unimpressed as he nodded his head with a bored 'ah'. "What do you mean by 'ah'?! You've been cold lately bro!" The boy accused with a point amusing Naruto inwardly, but he didn't let it show to the kid he saw as a younger brother.

"Yadda yadda," Naruto waved him off which made Konohamaru cry comically. "So what do you guys want?" he wondered, he was kind of busy considering he needed to meet up with Sakura to get some last minute training in before the Chunin exams started. For the last two months since he returned from Kiri, he had been focused on her training as well as Hinata and Ino's. He also made sure Team 7 as a whole was ready to take on just about any challenge. Sakura and Sasuke were now getting along just fine on and off the field, which he really appreciated, because it meant they were more than ready for the Chunin exams.

"Well are you free today?" Moegi wondered stepping up and Naruto shook his head causing her to pout. "You're always busy now boss! You promised you would play ninja with us today!" she reminded and Naruto blinked as he recalled such a promise. Great. Now he either had to reschedule for a time he wouldn't remember, or play with them and reschedule with Sakura. Well that is the beauty of shadow clones!

"Why would a ninja, play ninja?" they heard and looked to see Sakura walking up to them with a curious expression. Naruto smiled at his friend in greeting before she shook her head, "Anyway, are you coming? I wanted to get started," Sakura said a bit eagerly. Naruto gave a chuckle as he understood her excitement, considering they were working on a new project for her which was almost done. However he needed to be watching over her to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"No way! Boss promised that he would play with us today and that's exactly what he's gonna do!" Konohamaru argued as he pointed at Sakura who raised a brow. "So whatever you have planned with him is just gonna have to wait forehead girl!" Konohamaru huffed, not seeing the eyebrow twitch from Sakura while Naruto gave a sigh.

"Kono…"

"Yeah boss?"

"Run."

"Eh?"

"COME HERE YA LITTLE BRAT!" Sakura screamed in anger as she shot down the street to reach Konohamaru who gave a cry of fear before he, Udon and Moegi ran off. Sakura zoomed passed Naruto who simply took a step back, watching the antics of the group.

Naruto shook his head, he debated whether he should just head to the training grounds and get started without her. But thought better of it, considering she might hurt Konohamaru a bit too much for his comment. He had been trying to get her to feel secure about her forehead just as he did with her hair…but progress was quite slow, which was apparent considering she was chasing an eleven year old down the street. "Guess I better go help," he muttered as he headed down the street. Turning the corner he was surprised to see that Konohamaru was safely behind Sakura as she stood in front of a guy in black catsuit and a cute blond girl with four ponytails.

He automatically felt the tension between the two sides and he raised a brow as he stepped into the field of vision. "There a problem here?" he questioned, getting attention. He took notice of the Sunagakure symbol on their headbands and assumed they were here for the chunin exams tomorrow.

"Yeah, that brat ran into me," the boy growled out as he then focused on the pink haired girl, "And before I could teach him a lesson this bitch got in the way," he insulted causing Sakura's glare to intensify. Naruto held a blank gaze as he simply continued to walk forward. "Move out my nggnh!" he grunted as he was suddenly being held up by Naruto with one hand which was wrapped around his neck. "Grrgk!"

"Never call Sakura-chan a bitch," Naruto ordered in a calm yet eerie tone. The girl beside his victim couldn't even move as she was paralyzed by fear from the power he was emitting from his body, a white aura surrounding him as he glared into the boy's eyes. "If I ever hear you insult her again, I'll kill you. Do you understand me?" Naruto demanded as the boy simply choked. Naruto then released him, allowing him to gasp for air. "I do apologize for the inconvience though. Konohamaru should really watch where he's going," Naruto spoke in a more normal and somewhat cheerful tone as he then looked to Konohamaru who tensed behind Naruto's creepy smile. "Isn't there something you should say Kono?"

"Y-yeah um, sorry…"

"For?"

"R-running into you, I'll be more careful of where I'm going," Konohamaru apologized as he tried to hide away from Naruto's smile. The blond nodded his head as he looked towards the Suna genin. He raised a brow when the teen took off the bandaged object on his back slamming it onto the ground with a growl.

"K-kankuro! You can't be seri…"

"Shut up Temari!" Kankuro snapped at his sister as he glared at the patient Naruto. "This kid wants to threaten me? Well I aint no chump and he's not getting away with it!" he snarled at Naruto who simply had his hands in his pockets. Naruto gazed at him before he hummed.

"You in the tree, these two are with you right?" he asked, confusing everyone besides the silent Sakura who looked to the tree as well. They all saw a a boy with short cropped reddish brown hair, and a large gourd on his back, standing upside down on a branch. His pale green bluish eyes gazed down at the scene with an impassive expression while the two Suna genin looked terrified.

"G-gaara!"

"Kankuro you are an embarrassment to our village," Gaara insulted, but his tone never changing. "Losing control of yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to the leaf village?"

"Hey listen Gaara they star…"

"Shut up…or I'll kill you," Gaara cut him off in a menacing tone, leaving both Temari and Kankuro panicked. Naruto simply whistled quietly in appreciation, so Mei wasn't the only one who use that phrase. Cool, he'd have to tell her about it. "Apologies to you guys," he muttered before disappearing in a swirl of sand, only to reappear in front of his teammates. As he did so, his eyes were focused on Naruto, even narrowing slightly. "We got here too early, but we are not here to play around. Lets go," Gaara ordered and the two nodded ready to follow but they were stopped by Naruto who spoke.

"Wait, what's your name?" he asked, causing Temari to blush and introduce herself. "Nice name, and what about you kid with no eye brows?" Naruto followed up. Gaara turned his head to glare at Naruto which was returned by one of aloofness. "I heard it before, but I believe it'd be best to properly introduce myself, I'm Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Gaara Subaku," The boy returned. Naruto nodded his head as he had a serious look, before he gave a cheerful grin.

"Welcome to Konoha," he said, earning nods of thanks before they all left. Once they were gone Naruto dropped his smile, and turned to glance towards the trees, meeting eyes with several pair. To their surprise, his blue eyes turned red, making them tense in fear.

After figuring he had scared the rats in the trees, he turned away and walked over to Konohamaru and his squad with Sakura. "Hey! Thanks for saving me you guys! You were so wicked!" Konohamaru exclaimed and Naruto gave a chuckle while Sakura flicked his nose, "Ow!"

"That's for that comment you made earlier," Sakura grumbled causing him to pout as he rubbed his nose. "Listen guys, Naruto is busy for today, but I promise that when he is free I'll send him your way to play with you guys," she promised, sticking out her pinky to Konohamaru. He glanced to his friends as he had his arms crossed then looked to Naruto before nodding to Sakura as he wrapped their pinkies together.

"Alright! C'mon guys! Let's go find some poor sucker to torment!" Konohamaru grinned as he left with his squad. "See ya later Boss!" they waved, running off. Naruto gave a small smile as he then looked to Sakura who also had a small smile. He then surprised her by kissing her cheek, and she turned on him with a light blush.

"What was that for?"

"I think you're forehead is cute," he winked making her blush even harder. She then looked away while crossing her arms with a quiet grumble. He chuckled before he looked down the street where the Suna genin had walked down. "Did you see all that, Sasuke?" he asked with Sakura glancing to her second teammate who was standing on a pole not too far away with crossed arms as he nodded his head.

"Yeah. These exams are going to be…interesting," Sasuke commented with a small Uchiha smirk. Sakura could only give a nod of agreement as she flexed her hand, she hoped she would be able to fight that Kankuro guy, he needed to be taught a lesson for that bitch comment he made. Naruto put his hands back in his pockets as he gave a knowing and excited smile.

"Damn straight."

 ** _Cultivate your hunger, before you idealise._** _ **  
**_ ** _Motivate your anger, to make them all realise._** _ **  
**_ ** _Climbing the mountain, never coming down._** _ **  
**_ ** _Break into the contents, never falling down._**

 ** _My knee is still shaking like I was twelve,_**  
 ** _Sneakin' out the classroom, by the back door._**  
 ** _A man railed at me twice, though but I didn't care._**  
 ** _Waiting is wasting, for people like me._**

 ** _Don't try to live so wise,_**  
 ** _Don't cry 'Cause your so right._**  
 ** _Don't dry, with fakes or fears,_**  
 ** _'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**

 ** _Don't try to live so wise,_**  
 ** _Don't cry 'Cause your so right._**  
 ** _Don't dry, with fakes or fears,_**  
 ** _'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**

 ** _You say dreams are dreams._**  
 ** _I ain't gonna play the fool anymore._**  
 ** _You say cause I still got my soul,_**  
 ** _Take your time baby._**  
 ** _The road needs slowin' down._**  
 ** _Reach yourself, before you gloom._**  
 ** _Reflections of fear make shadows of nothing._**  
 ** _-shadow of nothing-_**

 ** _You still are blind if you see winding road,_**  
 ** _'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._**  
 ** _Don't try to live so wise,_**  
 ** _Don't cry 'Cause your so right._**  
 ** _Don't dry, with fakes or fears,_**  
 ** _'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**

 ** _Don't try to live so wise,_**  
 ** _Don't cry 'Cause your so right._**  
 ** _Don't dry, with fakes or fears,_**  
 ** _'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**

 ** _Don't try to live so wise,_**  
 ** _Don't cry 'cause your so right._**  
 ** _Don't dry, with fakes or fears,_**  
 ** _'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**

 ** _'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**  
 ** _'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**  
 ** _'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**


	83. Messiah of X Full Story

Title: **Messiah of X**  
Category: Comics » X-Men  
Author: Saito Uzumaki  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Adventure/General  
Published: 05-07-17, Updated: 10-14-17  
Chapters: 15, Words: 97,899

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

 **Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!**

 **So! Here is the new Naruto/X-men story I have been working on for the last...hmm, Week or so. Truly it's been longer because I've been tossing ideas around in my head ya know? Writing some chapters but not being satisfied. I debated if I should start from the VERY beginning, you know with Uncanny X-men #1 (1964)...but I couldn't get to #10, the way they talked back then was so...corny. It was just HAHAHAHAHA, It was hard bro. Really hard.**

 **So then I thought...maybe I should like start in the middle ya know? But what the fuck would be the middle? X-men started in 1964 and it's 2017! And they are STILL putting out Comics. I just...I wanted to cry guys. I really really wanted to cry. So I started looking for ideas ya know? Maybe reading a story can help me out...and bingo...it worked. I was VERY much into this story guys, like...it was amazing, had a few annoyances and all...but I liked it. The biggest problem was...It's last update was August 2nd 2016...that is way too long ya know? I know, because I do that shit. Sometimes you run into a block, you want to keep writing...but you don't, cuz of life, or you just don't feel like it. I even messaged the author to see if the story was done for...they told me no. But I simply couldn't wait for another chapter!**

 **So! I decided you know what...I'm going to write my own version of this story and do my best to finish it! I know what you guys are thinking...Ha! As if! Saito never finishes a story! He sucks! blah blah suck my dick blah blah blah...Well guess what! I have SIXTEEN chapters already WRITTEN and I've caught up to where the author had left off. SO SUCK MY DICK!**

 **Anyway! I want to give credit to 312 for inspiring me to write this story. I know some of you guys are going to be like...Oooouuu! Saito you are copying! Oooouuu! You're plagiarizing! Ooouuu! I'm telling! Ooouuu! Ooouuu! Got these haters on my body shake em off! Listen...I know what I'm doing...I'm simply writing my own version. If you don't like it...oh well. Don't read it. I'm simply sampling...like Kanye!**

 **So with that said...enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

"SASUKE!"

A few moments later two nurses and a doctor busted into the hospital room to see that their mysterious blond patient had jolted awake in a cold sweat. His sapphire eyes slowly closed as he took deep breaths to calm himself, though it was quite hard when he felt people…tending to him. They spoke, but he didn't understand them. Not a single word they were saying. But he did know that he was in a hospital. The white walls and sterile smell gave it away, not to mention he could _feel_ all the sick people in the building. He could feel lives slowly ebbing away, lives quickly going away, life being given and…life being made in a closet?

Anyway, all these sensations were not new to Naruto Uzumaki. He had been used to such details ever since he and Sasuke sealed Kaguya…ever since he became something…more. Naruto ran a hand through his hair to calm himself down, blocking out the meaningless words that were being said to him in a completely different tongue. Right now, he needed to focus, pushing away his…memories of his life before now. His life that had completely fallen apart because of two powerful aliens that considered themselves Gods. He pushed away the memories of Momoshiki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki. He pushed away the memories of his best friend sacrificing his life…to save his.

Within moments he opened his eyes to gaze at the three people who waited for some kind of response from him. Patience reflected in his eyes, a patience he had learned to obtain after learning from the spirit of one Mito Uzumaki. His eyes focused a bit and he studied them before he gestured for one of them to come closer to him. This piqued their interests and one of the nurses moved closer and closer to Naruto until he was able to press his fingers on her forehead. She didn't jerk back as she simply stood there with a dazed look while Naruto's eyes became unfocused yet glowed a bit.

The other nurse and doctor looked completely confused as to what was going on. Then the young man pulled his fingers away and nodded to himself, rolling his tongue around in his mouth. "Thank you for that Nicki," Naruto smiled softly to the woman who simply gave a dazed nod as she shook her head to get out of her trance. Naruto had learned exactly where he was, what year it was, and just about everything else Nicki's mind had to offer. Her limited knowledge of history, her expansive knowledge on medical science and nursing…the list went on.

The year was currently 2015, he was in the United States of America, New York City…General Hospital. He had also gained a bit of knowledge on just what this world was like, well at least through the eyes of Nicki. Superheroes, Aliens, Giant Robots, Gods, Mutants. However despite these…abilities, these…people possessed, it didn't seem chakra was nowhere involved which he found…bittersweet. There was not a hint of chakra in either of their bodies or even in the air. Whatever caused these superpowers, it wasn't chakra related. He would need to learn more later…for now, he needed to get the hell out of here. He didn't do hospitals. Only time he even came near one was when he was having a lunch date with Sakura, or Tsunade needed to give him a physical. Other than that, he stayed away from them, his experience with them as a kid traumatizing him. "I need to get out of here," Naruto spoke again, looking towards Doctor Harris.

"R-right right…" Harris nodded his head as he began to look over Naruto's medical exam while the blond gave it some thought a bit.

"Hey um, I came here in clothes right?"

"If that's what you want to call them," Bridgette, the other nurse snorted. "They were barely hanging onto your body so we disposed of them," she told him and Naruto frowned. "Though we did get you some new clothes," she smiled with Naruto glancing to the folded clothes on the chair that she gestured too. Naruto studied the clothes though he gave a soft sigh…

Not a hint of orange.

"Hm…Strange."

Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of Earth and the member of the New Avengers stroked his goatee as he sat in his home, The Sanctum. Several hours ago he had felt a massive surge of energy, mere moments after that flash of light had happened which had caused the decimation of Mutants. The energy he had felt was…odd, strange really. He had been trying to locate it for hours but just as it appeared it had disappeared as well. But he hadn't given up, the source needed to be found before less friendly and more manipulative hands got a hold of it.

Then there it was again…but this time on a much lower scale and more much controlled. Tracking down the energy source he found himself in an alley with a young man who looked to be around eighteen years old gazing down at five masked people armed with makeshift melee weapons. They were all knocked out cold as the blond filtered through a wallet, while several other wallets were floating around him, being filtered through as well. Strange recognized it as telekinesis…so a mutant had survived M-day.

"Are you going to say something or just stare at me all day?" he heard the kid question as he grabbed two twenties and tossed the wallet without a care. Gathering the bills he slipped them into one of the black wallets that he had completely emptied, taking it for his own. He then slipped the wallet in his back pocket and turned to face Doctor Strange, wearing a plain white T, blue jeans sneakers and a black jacket. "They attacked me by the way, referred to me as a 'Mutie'," Naruto figured he should point that out. "Nice cape."

"Thanks," Strange responded with a very small smirk. "What's your name kid?" he wondered with Naruto eyeing the man up and down.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Cool name, kid."

"Thanks Mr…?"

"Doctor…"

"Mr. Doctor?"

"It's Strange."

"Maybe, who am I to judge?"

"So…lemme get this straight Mr. Doctor…"

Stephen could only sigh at Naruto's refusal to call him Doctor Strange, or even something close to it. Brat was sure a cheeky one. After convincing Naruto that he wasn't trying to hurt him or anything of the like, they were now back at his home, with Naruto sipping on a soda…trying to process basically the summary of this dimension. He would have went into extreme details, but he didn't have the time for that, and despite his level of patience it didn't seem Naruto didn't have enough of it. He had to give the summary in the first place because Naruto had revealed to him that he wasn't from this world, but another dimension.

Much to his slight ire, Naruto didn't go into details at all about his life or even how exactly he got here. He simply said that he was in a big fight for the fate of his planet and it was a draw, which resulted in him being pushed through a portal and into New York City. Strange wanted to know just what kind of powers this dimension of Naruto's had that would cause him to end up here. Perhaps it was magic? Maybe some kind of relative mutant abilities? It was questions he had, but Naruto didn't seem too open about giving him his answers. Which he understood. Brand new world, a stranger named Strange wanting to know the ins and outs of his world…he would be not so forthcoming either. Even if he was given a free soda.

"I've entered a dimension of millions that are just like this one. All with different timelines, paths and all that space time continuum bullshit," Naruto stated with Strange nodding his head. "And in this dimension, it is currently in some kind of crisis because some chick who calls herself the Scarlet Witch decided that there should be no more mutants? After she had bent the world into a reality where mutants were the dominant population…" Naruto took a breath as Stephen gave another nod.

"Yup."

"Fuck, this world sounds like nothing but drama," he groaned with Stephen chuckling in response. Naruto however didn't really find it funny despite the humor in his words. He really had just left one world that was finished with it's war drama…for another. ' _Damn it Teme, couldn't you send me to a paradise or something?_ ' Naruto scowled to himself. He then rubbed the bridge of his nose in thought.

He knew there were lots of dimensions, but the way Strange had put it…it sounded as if his dimension was simply one nameless out of thousands if not millions. And unless he let Strange study him, which he was not going to do, then there was really now way to maybe even trace his dimension. Not to mention the fact that if there was even something left to go too. Last he remembered his village was one of the many that was burning due to Momoshiki and Kinshiki's tyrant behavior. So he pretty much figured, he didn't have a home to go too, which really bummed him out.

But he could be bummed about it later. Later he could mourn his friends, his home, his people. But right now he needed to focus on his next move in this strange new drama filled world that will no doubt become his home. He gave it some actual thought and what seemed to appeal to him more than anything was this…Mutant crisis. He could sympathize with mutant kind because the bloodline users were persecuted and disowned back in kiri. Hell they were persecuted for being just like him in Konoha. Different. He didn't know exactly what it was but something was telling him to seek out and walk down this path. So with conviction in his eyes he looked to Doctor Strange,

"Take me to the X-men."

"Are you sure about this kid?"

"If I wasn't...do you really think I'd make you take me shopping...around the world?" Naruto glanced to Stephen whose brow twitched at the fact. He and Naruto had spent the last few days, country hopping so he could gather not only knowledge but materials to start his new life here. Honestly, Stephen found it nice to actually to take a break from all the drama that was going around in the world. During this chaperoned trip, he managed to learn a bit more about Naruto who decided to open up. He didn't learn a lot, just enough to get a good idea on just who the kid was.

He was pretty sure though that the information and stories Naruto decided to share with him were only surface level. Such as the fact he was born, raised and fought for the village of Konoha; and that his people were Ninja Warriors, not too different from this Dimension's shinobi which Naruto was somewhat disappointed yet impressed with. The only difference was they didn't run around in pajamas. He learned that Naruto's goal was to become the Hokage of his village, and had been nominated to be that...until his world was visited by some powerful foes. For some odd reason, Stephen was kind of glad his planet wasn't the only one that didn't go through such trials. He however wasn't glad that in result Naruto's home was practically destroyed. There was a difference after all.

Doctor Strange gazed at Naruto to see the duffle bag he had slung across his shoulder as well. Much to his interest, the duffle bag wasn't an actual duffle bag, but a very large scroll that Naruto illusion into a dufflebag. Inside the scroll he knew were sealed many other scrolls which contained different items inside. Some if not most of the stuff Naruto had purchased on their trip, some he had created, and some he had brought from his own dimension that was already sealed on his person. Naruto had also changed his attire to something that fit more his style...well color wise at least. Black pants, black jordans, a white T, and an orange tracksuit jacket with blue shoulders that was unzipped. Much to Stephen's interest, Naruto had created the jacket out of thin air...along with a few other items.

Naruto studied the mansion that was the Xavier Institute and he and Stephen walked up to the front door, which opened, revealing two people standing in the doorway...as if waiting for them. Naruto's facial expression remained neutral as he studied the older two, who he figured were Emma Frost and Scott Summers; the Headmasters of the school and Leaders of the X-men. Hm, Stephen didn't go into detail how beautiful Emma Frost was...strange. His eyes soaked in her beauty as he admired her pure white, somewhat revealing outfit. Then his eyes studied the man next to her, who was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with red shades that had no bridge to them.

"Scott, Emma…"

"Strange…"

Stephen's brow twitched at feeling Naruto's amusement at how they greeted him. He really wished the kid didn't find it so funny. Whatever, in a few minutes he would be out of his hair anyway. Though he had a very strong feeling...no, he knew this would not be the last time he saw nor dealt with Naruto Uzumaki, the Last Shinobi. The two Headmasters studied the blond haired boy standing beside him, and Scott moved to let them in while Emma did her best to dig through the boy's head. All she received was absolutely nothing. She knew there was a wall...but this wall felt..powerful. Not only did she she sense it stretched on forever, both width and height wise making it impossible for her to go around, over or even under...but it seemed just as hard as Logan's adamantium.

Either this kid's power was to be completely immune to mental powers...or he was purposely keeping her out. She couldn't really tell, because as she was studying him he didn't seem aware that she was trying to read his mind. This was...quite irritating. Very irritating...it seemed she would have to get her information on the kid the old fashioned way. Strange didn't tell her or Scott much on the phone, just that he found a lost wandering mutant and figured the safest place for him would be here. Granted he looked a little older than the some of the older students, but right now every mutant who wasn't hostile towards them was precious.

Naruto adopted a slightly curious look as he glanced around the interior of the mansion, taking note of the people within as they continued with their day. He could feel unrest, worry, confusion and small bits of joy all around. If he had to give a guess, this was a result of this M-day, that Stephen called it. He was sure that these kids were all feeling various emotions from either losing or maintaining their powers. There was a lot...a lot of emotions that was slightly...jarring for him. Some emotions were more intense than others, disappointment and joy being the main two.

But as he walked, behind Scott heading to his office, nothing really caught him off guard. Interest him, yes, but shock him? No. The fact there was a teen who was made out of pure stone, or one that looked like a lizard was nothing compared to the fact that animals could talk in his world. Now in this one? That might be quite shocking. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of these people freaking out if they ever saw him walk on water like he was Jesus. That would be a nice prank to pull, depending on the victim's religious belief. That was one thing he didn't care for about this world, this war on religion. Back in his world, as long as you're religion didn't hurt anybody innocent or hinder the village, you could practice whatever the hell you wanted. It's why he got so pissed off about that Hidan guy, even though he never met the dude. The fact that he killed Asuma because of his 'Lord Jashin' crossed the line for him.

Anyway, the only thing that might have surprised him would be the advanced technology of this dimension. Much more advanced than his own. He could only imagine how much easier it would be to talk to his friends in other villages with the use of a cell phone. It was so neat, he even got himself one during his trip with Strange. All he needed was some apps, social media and phone numbers. Though that would require making friends...meh, shouldn't be too hard. He was great at making friends! Gaara would be a perfect example!

Naruto left his thoughts as they had finally reached Scott's office, the door closing behind them as Emma and Scott took standing positions behind the desk while Stephen stood by the door and Naruto took a seat, setting his 'bag' down. There was silence for several moments, it was tense, as Naruto simply stared at them and they stared back...really unsure on how to address the matter at hand. "Well um...ahem, this is awkward," Naruto chuckled sheepishly, finally deciding to break the ice. It seemed Scott was thankful for it as he too gave a soft chuckle while Stephen seemed amused. Emma? Was still trying to break through the kid's wall...though if she kept trying she was sure to get a major migraine. "I'm sure Mr. Doctor already told you about who I am, but…"

Cue eye twitch.

"...my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced as he bowed his head just a bit in greeting. "I guess since you were open enough to let me into your home, I should be open with you as well," this seemed to surprise Strange a bit which Emma caught notice of. "I'm not from this dimension, but I'm sure that's not really big news to you guys considering your history with alternate realities and such," Naruto smirked slightly as both Emma and Scott glanced to each other, almost seeming to have a mental conversation before they focused again on Naruto.

"Another dimension yeah? How did you come to this one?"

"I was pushed." was Naruto's terse answer.

"You were...pushed?" Scott raised a brow while Naruto gave a nod. "May I ask by what?"

"My best friend," Naruto shrugged as he folded his arms a bit. "My world was literally falling apart around us. Our enemy was the cause of it, planning to simply destroy the planet because he doesn't like losing. As a result, my friend created a portal, and pushed me inside and I ended up here," Naruto answered. "My world is vastly different from yours, Strange and I figured that I'm not from an alternate timeline...just a dimension out of…" Naruto sighed sadly at the thought, "Millions."

"So you have no way home."

"Not a lick," Naruto muttered before he looked out the window in thought. "Not that it would matter. I'm sure by now my world has fallen apart. If I did find a way back...I would be going back to ruin. That isn't something I would like to see, so…" Naruto then turned back to the two as he gave a small smile again. "I've decided to make this world my home. While I am extremely bummed about what happened to my home and I will grieve on my own time, I must keep swimming."

"I got that reference," Stephen spoke up suddenly earning looks from the three. "What? It's Nemo…"

"Movie references to the side…" Emma rolled her eyes as she focused on Naruto. "Why come here? I'm sure you could have stayed with Strange?"

"To answer your question Miss Frost…" Naruto started thoughtfully. "I've come here because I've learned that Mutants have taken another huge blow as a people. M-day, Strange called it?"

"You've caught him up on everything then?" Emma glanced to Strange who gave a shrug.

"Not everything, just enough so I'm not walking around this world blind, deaf and dumb," Naruto answered for Stephen. "I managed to...retrieve information from one of the nurses in the hospital I woke up in, then from some racists that tried to beat me up, and then a bit from Strange. I know enough of today and the last several years, to know enough about those who threaten the safety of this world, and those who work hard to protect it. The X-men included." Naruto explained with a mature look in his eye that both Scott and Emma were...somewhat impressed but curious about. "I've come here...to help."

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer Naruto," Scott said in a less guarded tone than Emma. "But why? What's in it for you to help us out?"

"Some form of peace," Naruto answered truthfully as he got a bit more comfortable in his chair. "Though our worlds are vastly different, there are similarities. Back on my planet, the closest people we had to mutants were those who had what we call...Kekkai Genkai. Special unique abilities that applied specifically to a clan or a individual. We called them Bloodline users, those who hated them called them mudbloods and there was a whole lot of them in the village Hidden in the Mist," Naruto began with them all listening with interest. "The leader of the village, the Mizukage started a purge. Only those with pure blood were allowed to attend the schools, to be apart of the ninja core. Soon enough they were being actually hunted and attacked to the point that they had to flee their home and a Civil War started between the Bloodline users and the 'Pure bloods'." Naruto explained.

The three adults had various grim expressions, that really didn't sound too different from their situation. "By the time I even learned about it, the war was over and the leader of the Bloodline users had become the new Mizukage. But that didn't change all the innocent people that died because they had a little extra in their blood," Naruto frowned with annoyance. "I learned about what happened on Genosha," Naruto said quietly, looking to Emma specifically and she frowned deeply. "I'm sorry for your loss, truly I am. I'm here because I want to help make sure _nothing_ like that ever happens again. I showed up after M-day...but if I can help prevent any more mutant deaths...I will, I want too. I just want to help."

Scott was sold, as was Emma...but still. They still had no idea what this kid was capable of, or if he even could help them like he wanted. Scott was going to welcome Naruto to the institute but Emma stopped him before he could, "And what abilities do you have that you think you actually may be able to provide aid?" Emma questioned, sounding a bit rude but not trying to be. She was just trying to beat Scott to the punch before he perhaps could put another life in danger by letting him stay here where it wasn't safe for normal people.

Naruto gave a small smirk as they watched his sapphire blue eyes turned into something entirely different. Something that simply radiated pure power. They were...intriguing, hypnotizing, dangerous. "These eyes...well I'm learning that there is no limit to what they can't do. But if you must need example," Naruto chuckled as he gazed into Emma's eyes, and her pupils slightly widened. She blinked…

...and found herself in white space. "You know, if you keep trying to break through my wall, you're eventually going to go brain dead," Emma suddenly turned around to see Naruto standing before her with his hands in his pockets with a slightly amused expression. "Stephen made it very clear how that the world was filled with telepaths. People who hunt for secrets, weaknesses...information. So I created…." Naruto then gestured to the wall that rose up from the ground...and simply continued to rise...and rise...and rise. "This wall. With only one door," Naruto smirked as Emma tried to look for said door. "Me."

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Naruto shook his head with Emma raising a brow. "I am simply keeping my complete history away from those who haven't earned the right to know," Naruto stated seriously as he gazed at Emma. "This wall isn't just for you Miss Frost...but anyone who feels they can just invade my privacy. You will learn about my past just like everyone else…" Naruto shrugged as Emma sighed. "By getting to know me. Trust that if I wanted to harm you or your students, or even your world for that matter…" Emma blinked as she now found herself in the times square with nothing but ruin and destruction around her. Bodies of her friends, those closest to her, even her enemies lied around her dead as black flames ate away at the earth around them. She then heard a monstrous roar and looked into the sky to see a massive creature which looked like a fox with ten waving tails, possessing Naruto's strange eyes simply adding to the destruction it no doubt caused.

"...I would have."

Emma gave a slight shudder as she felt a tear roll down her cheek and she found herself back in the white space with Naruto standing across from her with his usual neutral expression. "I don't want to hurt you, you're students, your friends...you're people. Not unless I have too." he then took her by surprised as he stood before her now, wiping away her tear as she gazed into his eyes...entranced. Naruto then gave a kind charming smile, which allowed her to finally see just how handsome he was.

He was a head or so taller than her, standing at 6'1. His messy wild golden blond locks nearly falling to his shoulders as two bangs framed the side of his forehead. His skin was a nice bronze, not a blemish, or scar in sight. Three whisker marks laid on each side of is cheek, adding to the somewhat wild look he had to him, along with the slightly elongated fangs. As she continued to study him, she begin to feel hot, taking note of his physical stature...crossfit. Lean, toned, athletic. She was sure under that shirt of his was washboard abs, and she was sure under all of his clothes was hard muscle. Emma's wandering eyes soon focused on Naruto as his smile increased a bit with intensity.

"I just want to help."

"Welcome to the institute…" Scott blinked at Emma's decision mere moments after Naruto showed them his mystical eyes. It wasn't like he wasn't glad Emma had accepted the kid, but he was sure that it would take a bit more convincing than him just showing them his eyes. Hell that still didn't tell him anything about what Naruto could do. But he was sure he will find out soon enough in the Danger room. "We'll get you settled into a room. In the meantime, Scott will take you to the med bay so we can have your blood work on file." Naruto gave her a curious look and she gave a reassuring smile, "I'll make sure we diverge a little bit of information to satisfy the ONE higher ups, just enough. Once you're finished, a room will be ready for you and I'll have a class schedule as well."

"Cool," Naruto nodded as he stood up and headed out the room with Stephen, waiting on Scott to take the lead. Scott stayed behind for the moment as he looked to Emma, curiously and she gave him a wondering look, as if asking 'what?'

"You sure were eager to beat me to the punch," he brought up. "But as soon as he showed us his eyes, you were all for it. There something I'm missing? He asked with Emma placing a hand on her hip as she gave him a light look.

"I'm sure you felt the power behind those eyes Scott. That was enough to convince me," she shrugged. "Sure we may not know his abilities exactly, but that is was training is for, is it not?" she asked with a raised brow and he nodded. "I believe he is being sincere. Now it's just a matter…" as she then began to walk out of the office to head to her own. She paused a bit and gave him a thoughtful look,

"...of how much he can help us."

"It's going to suck waking up for school again…"

Naruto gave a sigh as he looked around the decent sized room he was given by the Headmasters. After his meeting with Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, he had said his goodbyes to Stephen, saying he would keep in touch. Naruto was counting on that, because eventually he would like to learn a bit of this magic Stephen used. From what he had seen it wasn't too different from Ninjutsu and he was sure with his Rinnegan he might be able to learn rather easily. But the time to learn magic would come after he had mastery over the powers granted to him by the Rinnegan. While he was proficient with them after a solid year of training, he wasn't anywhere close to being at Madara's level which he wanted to surpass...but he wasn't no slouch either.

He had managed to get the basics down easily, along with the attributes of the other two Dojutsu that stemmed from the Rinnegan. Byakugan and Sharingan. With Hiashi's help he managed to learn just as much as he could with Byakugan as well as the Gentle Fist. And with Sasuke's help, he learned quite a lot about the Sharingan. Also add in the fact he had extended his knowledge under the tutelage of Mito Uzumaki during his training trip. Mito honestly was a goldmine of information as she not only helped him with his abilities as an Uzumaki, but with the Rinnegan as well...though there was only so much she could teach him since she didn't have the Rinnegan herself.

With a wave of his hand, his bag turned into the giant scroll and he unsealed it and it's contents within. Creating two clones without the use of hand signs, just by pushing out his chakra, he divided the work between the three. One would put away the clothes, the other would sort through the new things he bought while he would sort through everything he had brought from his world to this one. One of the first things he did was unseal the original photographs he kept on his person to remind him of home whenever he was away for too long. He made sure to make another copy of each picture before resealing the originals. He then slid the pictures in the frames he had bought, putting them on his dresser, desk and the slit of his mirror drawer.

The pictures were of Team 7 when they first became genin and after the war when they were reunited. The other pictures were mostly with him and his friends. Kakashi's coronation to Hokage, Sakura's 18th birthday which featured her and the girls, then he and her sharing a kiss. A heated drinking contest with Tsunade, tending his garden with Ino, his date with a blushing Hinata, an arm wrestle match with Kiba. Sleeping under the clouds with Shikamaru, an eating contest with Chouji, visiting Neji's grave with Hinata and Hanabi, a quick flash of his sparring session with Lee. Forging his katana with Tenten, horribly making a puppet with Kankuro, beautifully designing a fan with Temari, drinking tea with Gaara, rapping with Killer Bee. Being caught making out with Mei, lifting weights weight Ay, getting backrub by Kurotsuchi with Onoki, fist bumping with Sasuke. And lastly standing beside all of his friends as he wore the Hokage hat, everyone with big grins or proud smiles.

A tear escaped Naruto's eye as he studied each and every single picture, and going through the memory that was attached to each one of them. He gave a soft chuckle, he figured now was the perfect time than any to actually...grieve. Grieve for the loss of his life that had finally been happy. He had managed to do what everyone felt was impossible.

He became a ninja.

He kicked Neji Hyuuga, the Genius' ass.

He saved and connected with Gaara.

He learned the Rasengan in a week.

He brought Tsunade back to Konoha.

He defeated Akatsuki.

He sealed Kaguya.

He saved the world.

He brought back Sasuke.

He managed to get four girlfriends.

One of them was the girl he had been in love since he was a kid.

The other was her best friend.

Another was the Mizukage!

But most importantly…

He was becoming Hokage.

His next goal was going to bring the peace Jiraiya wanted to their people but…it was for naught. So while his clones continued to set up and make the bedroom his own…he laid on the bed, bowed his head and mourned.

For the loss of his dream.

For the loss of his home.

For the loss of his people.

For the loss of his friends.

For the loss of his loves.

For the loss of his family…

"Hey, it's him."

"He's cute!"

"He doesn't look that tough."

"What's with those whiskers?"

These were simply few of the whispers that were going around the cafeteria as the students saw the new kid walk in, earbuds in wearing a neutral expression. Most of the girls swooned over his looks and just the overall mysterious cool aura he gave off. The guys on the other hand were either curious, dismissive or felt challenged for some odd reason. They took note of his attire, wondering why he chose such a bright and loud color as orange.

"That the new guy you were talking about Santo?" Julian Keller snorted as he eyed the blond who picked out some food. "He doesn't look that impressive," he observed as Santo Vaccarro ate his junk food, chowing down not even worried about the slightest stomachache because of his rock body. Julian looked towards David Alleyne who also studied the new kid while he spoke.

"I don't think you should underestimate him, I mean we have no idea what he can do."

"Whatever dude, I say we could take his ass on easily." Julian smirked while everyone else rolled their eyes at his arrogance. Just because he was the leader of the Hellions and was Telekinetic, Julian felt he was the strongest and better than everyone. Why did they hang out with him again?

"Hm? he's leaving," Cessily Kincaid noticed as they all saw him get his food, glance around then left through the closest exit he found. She kind of felt bad that she nor anyone else decided to greet him and make him feel welcome, but there was just too much else to worry about. Since most of the students didn't have their powers anymore, unfortunately…she wasn't one of them. Though she did wonder…

What mutant powers did he have?

Naruto ate his dinner under one of the oak trees in the yard, listening to the music he had gotten from the internet. As he ate his food he paused in thought as he felt…something rather odd. As if there was another presence somewhere. He wondered if it was another Telepath trying to get into his head, but not quite…this was different. Much more powerful. He debated whether he should seek it out but right now…he didn't feel like being bothered. So with that he focused back on his music and continued to eat his food. He gazed up at the full moon in thought before giving a sigh.

"At least the moon is the same."

 **Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

 **Chapter Two**

"Chidori…"

Lightning erupted from Naruto's held out hand as he stood in the yard not too far from the mansion. The sun was just barely rising and since he couldn't exactly get comfortable to sleep, he decided to train. At the very least brush up on his skills to make sure everything was working right. His Rinnegan studied the flow of chakra into his hand, taking on the physical form of white lightning. He narrowed his eyes very slightly as he channeled more chakra and the white lightning grew in intensity becoming a sky blue as the chirping sound became loud screeching. "Raikiri," he muttered to himself before he focused on the next step and focused even more chakra.

He watched as the lightning became more and more intense yet still perfectly contained in the palm of his hand. "Got it!" he smirked as he watched the lightning turn black, "Raijin." Naruto's eyes studied the flow of chakra and network in his hand, while his mind memorized the feeling of it all. Now he would just need to work on all three stages until he developed perfect muscle memory, and wouldn't even need to use the hand signs.

Much to his surprise, Kakashi had actually gone out of his way to teach Naruto the Lightning blade, which was something Sasuke never learned. Either he didn't feel the need too or it was out of his reach. Knowing his friend, it was probably the former. But none the less, Naruto was very open to learning his Sensei's signature technique. When he asked why Kakashi was teaching him after all these years, his answer was simply he felt the need to pass down some kind of useful ninjutsu to the student that deserved it. So he had began learning the Chidori, then Raikiri and now he had developed Raijin.

Letting the chakra fade away, Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what he should try next. Humming to himself, he let his mind relax and he lifted up his hands before they blurred through several hand signs, finishing with clapping his hands. "Mokuton: Four Pillar Prison!" he spoke out, converting his chakra into timber under the ground, resulting in a rapidly grown wooden prison, which was a decent sized. Not as vast when he first saw Captain Yamato do it, but it would do for satisfying him.

Naruto then formed a single sign and the pillar collapsed safely into the ground. He looked at his hands in thought. There was countless jutsu running through his mind, practically nothing he could not create or destroy with these hands…thanks to his eyes. If there was anything he needed to improve on was his efficiency. He needed to be faster with his hand weaving, hell to the point where his chakra already knew what he needed and minimal if no hand signs were needed. He wanted fire to already be filling up his lungs to shoot out. He wanted lightning to crackle in his hands at a moments notice. The earth to bend to his very will. Waves of water to from the air itself when he commanded.

If he was truly going to help this world…he couldn't laze and slouch around. He couldn't simply depend on the basic abilities of his eyes to grant him victory. His chakra control was damn near perfect now. There wasn't an illusion he couldn't cast from his imagination. There shouldn't be a punch his eyes could not foresee and his body could not counter against. There was no jutsu his hands couldn't weave and no amount of chakra out of his reach. By no means would he refer to himself as a god but…damn.

There was work that needed to be done.

Why didn't he use Shadow clones?

He could have used shadow clones for something so…mundane. Perhaps it was mundane because he already knew most of what the subject was? Perhaps it was because he wasn't from this world and didn't feel the need to learn such subjects. But then again, this was going to be his home now, he needed to be familiar with…these subjects. But damn, wasting an hour and fifteen minutes sitting in one spot simply reminded him…

How much he fucking hated school.

Honestly! He could be continuing his training while a shadow clone sat in his stead contemplating suicide! Not him! But no, he had no choice by to sit through the silly subjects that was part of the institute's curriculum. The only positive light about this whole thing was that he made some semblance of friends, who too suffered during the class that was Algebra. He fucking hated numbers! Sakura and Shikamaru were the ones who were smart enough to comprehend and be patient with it. Him? Not so much. Which was why he always snuck out to pull pranks with Kiba.

Right now math had him so irritated he contemplated actually pulling a few pranks to calm himself down. He did have the free time after all, it was off period. But instead of torturing the students of the institute with his humor, he decided to just hang out with the three boys he had made friends with in class. Jay Guthrie who possessed red wings and had healing powers; Victor Borkowski who was the lizard kid he saw earlier; and Josh Foley who's skin was a bright gold and was a rather advanced healer. Naruto didn't really mind them, they seemed cool and nice enough, though he got a pacifist vibe from the two healers. Wasn't really his thing, but he could respect it.

"So…I'm confused, her arm just…withered up?" Naruto questioned as the four of them headed to the med bay to see their friend Laurie. He found it a bit odd since he had been there yesterday but didn't see anyone. Maybe he was too preoccupied to notice? Or even care? Anyway, they had explained to him that the other day when everyone lost their powers everyone began to freak out, and one of the students, Kevin Ford, thought he had been 'lucky' enough to lose his powers and demonstrated on Laurie only to wither most of her arm. It made sense why his codename was Wither.

"Yeah, it was an accident though. But I don't think he's really forgiven himself for hurting her," Josh sighed. He had tried to heal her but…he couldn't. It frustrated him to no damn end! But he had to keep a cool head for Laurie, even though she had already seen him cry in front of her from frustration and concern. Naruto hummed to himself, that was a useful ability if controlled properly. But from the sound of it, Kevin had no control, which made him figure the kid couldn't touch anybody because of it. That sounded very miserable. Maybe he could help out someway? He would have to study Kevin to do it but…just maybe.

He left his thoughts when they entered the medbay and went to one of the beds far in the room to see the cute girl that sat on the bed with a bandaged hand. Naruto figured probably to keep it from getting infected. Naruto was able to see through the bandages though and it really didn't look too good as if it could turn into dust just from a single touch. "What's up guys?" Laurie Collins smiled softly to her friends then noticed the cute whiskered blond with her friends. "Oh uh…hi," she said a bit shyly. Naruto drew his attention away from the hand and looked to her with a greeting smile.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced himself. Laurie tilted her head a bit as she tested the name out on her tongue. It sounded similar to Norikio's name, considering her name was Ashida. But funny enough, he didn't look all that japanese. Weird. But those whiskers were soooooo cuuuuttttteee! "Um I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can I see your arm?" he questioned causing Laurie to blink then look at her friends. What she was show and tell now? As if reading her thoughts…which he kind of did, Naruto spoke up, "I may be able to help you." Laurie saw the surprised yet confused look on her friends faces and she slowly nodded. He gave a thankful smile, carefully unwrapping the bandages to look at her withered hand closely.

His eyes morphed into the rinnegan and they pulsed a bit, allowing him to use the Byakugan ability. While none of them had chakra flowing their system he was still able to see their overall system and focused on her hand. No cells were regrowing nor was there bloodflow. Her hand was barely hanging on to the rest of her arm, and was in every sense of the word…dead. But…"This may tickle a little…" he warned as he raised his right hand up and they watched as his hand was engulfed in white flames. The students were very amazed by what they were seeing, the fire was really beautiful. Naruto lowered his emblazened hand on hers carefully and the fire soon began to spread. Laurie didn't feel any pain, but it did tickle a little like he said. After several moments, Naruto removed his hand, shaking away the flames, his eyes on Laurie's perfectly reconstructed hand.

"Whoa…" Vic breathed.

That was an understatement. Laurie was speechless. For the past two days since the incident, Josh had slaved over trying to fix her but…nothing. He was an Omega Class healer and yet nothing. But this guy, this cutie, simply waltz right in here and fixes what she figured she would be without in mere moments! MOMENTS! "Holy shit." Was all Laurie could say before she looked into his eyes, away from her perfectly healed hand. "T-thank you."

"Happy to help. Now…" he then turned to the others as he patted his growling stomach, giving a wide grin.

"Whose hungry?"

"Guys! Is that Laurie?!"

"Y-yeah!"

"Look at her hand! It's better!"

"She's not turning into a zombie anymore!"

"Is she walking next to the hottie?"

"Ohmygoshohmygosh! Maybe their dating?!"

"It's only been a day dummy."

"You can fall in love in a couple of hours."

"Idiot."

"Laurie! You're hand!"

Laurie gained a big grin as she approached the table where their friends were sitting. "Isn't fabulous?" she joked as she showed off her healed hand. "It was all thanks to Naruto here," she thumbed to her new friend who gave a mock salute as a greeting. Sofia Monteya blinked as she looked between Naruto, Laurie's hand then Josh then back to Laurie.

"Wait…Josh didn't heal you're hand?"

"Nope! He tried though but Naruto managed to do it no time flat," Laurie smiled, unintentionally bringing down Josh's mood a bit, as well invoking a bit of jealousy within him. Something that Naruto had noticed but didn't comment on as attention was now on him. "Move over guys!" Laurie ordered as she sat down, pulling Naruto with her and they all managed to sit at the table rather comfortably. "Naruto, these are the New Mutants and the Hellions," she introduced with Naruto humming.

"Ah so you guys are the young X-men," he pieced together from the introduction and only one of them nodded. "You all must be pretty skilled to be part of such a cool group," Naruto praised though he glanced towards the only guy who nodded before who now had a smirk.

"Yeah, we are." He stated and Naruto wrinkled his nose a bit from the arrogance that continued to spew out of his mouth. "I'm Julian Keller, codename Hellion. I'm the leader of the Hellions," he introduced himself. "That's Sooraya," he gestured to the girl dressed in a black burqa who shook his hand, and though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was giving him a kind smile, which he returned. "Santo, Kevin, Brian and Cessily," he pointed to each of them, with Naruto's studied each on of them. Naruto's interest was mainly on Cessily for the moment as he smiled at her,

"I like you're hair. It's a pretty color."

If Cessily could blush, she would have, but instead she just gave a shy thankful smile. "Oh um thanks. I uh, like your whiskers, they're cute," she complimented and Naruto's smile widened. He then looked to see that Santo was the stone giant he saw the day before, then there was Kevin who looked to be in deep thought as he wore leather gloves; Wither. Then Brian who was an african-american, Naruto admired his dreadlocks, they were cool.

"This is our team," Jay spoke up getting Naruto's attention to see the other side of the table. "David, Noriko and Sofia," Jay introduced with Naruto giving them a greeting nod. Though he took notice how Noriko had electric blue hair and she was wearing metal gloves. His eyes pulled away from her hair and onto her face as she laughed…he had a feeling it was at his expense.

"Fishcake? Really? Were your parents serious naming you after a topping?" she questioned and Naruto's eye brow twitched very slightly. This one was going to get pranked so hard. But for now…

"Just as serious as you thinking the blue hair works for you," Naruto shot back which made her immediately stop laughing while Santo did laugh as did Jay and a snicker from Julian. "No smartass, they didn't name me after a damn topping. They named me after a hero in my Godfather's first book. Oh and it also means Maelstrom by the way…so be careful livewire," Naruto muttered causing her brow to twitch.

"Sooooo…" Cessily stretched out, wanting to cut through the tension that had suddenly developed due to Noriko's teasing, which honestly backfired. "Where are you from Naruto?" she wondered curiously, earning a thoughtful expression from him.

"A small village in Japan, Konoha." Naruto answered calmly which took some of them by surprise. He didn't have to read their minds to know what they were thinking, "Don't let the blue eyes and blond hair fool you, I'm not american," he chuckled before he hummed. "Well I wasn't born in america you could say…" he decided to add.

"Ok whiskers, what can you do?"

"Julian shut up!" Cessily smacked him in the back of the head. "Stop being so rude! You don't ask someone their mutation just as they got here," she glared at him and he rubbed the back of his head. The other mutants agreed with her, even Santo who was still stuffing his rock face. It wasn't polite to ask such a loaded question because no one knew just what might have happened for them to come to the institute. Maybe their parents suggested they come, maybe they sent them away, or worse, wanted nothing to do with them.

"Well since you seem so insistent," Naruto chuckled as he debated on what he should show off. Maybe a bit of ninjutsu? No no…Genjutsu, and he knew just the one. Despite Cessily just berating Julian, they all peered in a bit for him to tell them or maybe even show them. They jumped a bit when his eyes suddenly changed into something entirely different. Then they all felt…a slight pulse but they discounted it. That was a mistake as next thing they knew…they were no longer in the cafeteria but…

"H-how did we get to the rainforest?" Laurie questioned as she and her friends looked all around them to see the beautiful tall trees, not to mention they could feel the slight breeze as well hear the various animal voices, birds mostly. No one answered Laurie and she looked to see they too were just as amazed as she was. Then…

"Welcome back…"

They were back in the cafeteria and Josh suddenly stood up from the table looking like his mind was blown. "Dude! How'd you do that!?" he wondered with Naruto chuckling as his eyes returned to normal.

"It's one of my powers. Illusion," he informed them as they all looked vastly interested. "None of you were actually in the rainforest, but my eyes allowed me to override all your senses, making you think you were in the rainforest. It's quite a neat trick that I'm still trying to get a hang of," Naruto muttered. It was on his list of to do's. Because of his lack of knowledge of Genjutsu as a genin, due to the fact he couldn't cast it, he was rather weak with the skill in general. It was only thanks to his tutoring with Kurenai he had even been able to get where he is now.

"So you can make illusions, big whoop," Julian shrugged. "I'm pretty sure putting your enemies in the rainforest won't defeat them," Julian shrugged as Naruto raised a brow. "It sure as hell won't help you in the Danger room," he smirked. Naruto didn't say anything as Julian continued, "Danger room training class is right after lunch, so you better prepare your silly mind games whiskers, because everyone is going to be there to watch and see." Julian was going to show off his abilities, and he was going to do so by kicking this new guy's ass. There is a pecking order after all.

"Julian's asshole ways aside," David rolled his eyes earning the finger from said kid. "What happened for you to come here if you don't mind me asking? You know your parents and everything." He really was curious, as was everyone else, but none of them really had the courage to ask the question. Naruto could see that, knowing they were just trying to figure him out. He understood it.

"My parents died when I was born, murdered actually," he muttered which surprised them all. "I was raised by the village. Then it was attacked by some rather…powerful mutants," he explained a bit. "I fled, ran into Doctor Strange and he decided to bring me here," the blond shrugged. Brian frowned in thought,

"You survived the attack?"

"You can say that."

"So this is the Danger room huh?"

"Yeah pretty cool huh?" Santo grinned as he and the other students stood in the large circular room which didn't look like much to Naruto. But he was taught to expected the unexpected. He figured there was more to this room than met the eye, and he was right as Jay explained it to him.

"The Danger Room creates holographic environments, people, objects, you know, stuff to train with," he shared with Naruto humming. "It can create an obstacle course from the machinery inside the floor and the walls, and it also makes predictions to what you'll do, to keep you on your toes."

"Neat." Was all Naruto said as he looked up to see the see through glass room with computers and other technology strewn about the room. He figured that was the control room to get the systems to operate. Naruto hummed, this could be a good place to come to train, he could only use the yard for so long. Eyes were then focused on the two who walked through door in uniform, Scott and who Naruto identified as Logan, the Wolverine. Naruto hummed, he would look much better in orange rather than yellow.

"Alright," Scott spoke up as he stopped before the students. "Today we'll be testing out your endurance and skills to see how they've improved since last week. Everyone will stay here for the standard cardio and obstacle course and then we'll move on to the strength test after," Scott explained. "Once you're done head up to the contorl room and everyone will be put through a danger room session one person at a time. Professor Logan will be in charge of that." Scott finished as he then held an ipad, probably to gather data.

"Okay maggots, everyone form a line with your squad, then we'll go down the line with each of 'em." Logan ordered before taking note of Naruto who looked a bit displaced, even though he was wearing a sleeveless black body suit with an orange mid collared jacket over it. "You, with the whiskers, you'll stick with the New Mutants, Josh Foley's team for the time being until you're really settled in,"

"Roger," Naruto responded as he fell in line with said squad. Noriko gained a glint of annoyance in her eye as she took note that he was in their squad. Before she could say anything Naruto dismissed her with a wave of his hand, "Not now livewire…" this only made her stew while Jay chuckled a bit and David gave a sigh at his girlfriend. Not long after they were all settled, they began the standard cardio routine with Naruto blowing them away easily.

He managed to perfectly get through the obstacle course without even a scratch or a break of sweat, in fact he almost seemed bored. He had even breezed through Logan's course which was made specifically to knock you off your high horse. But not this guy…he was still riding that high horse very proudly. Not only were his fellow students flabbergasted by his performance but now Logan had his eyes on the kid. Even he would get a scratch or two during the course, but never without one. "Okay slim, whose the new brat?"

"That is Naruto Uzumaki," Scott chuckled a bit as he too was enamored with Naruto's skill. "Stephen Strange brought him in yesterday, he's not from around here." With Logan raising a brow as he still watched the blond lap the other students…again. "He's from another dimension, but keep that to yourself. Only, I, Emma and Hank know."

"And Prom Queen just let him roll right in huh?"

"Not exactly, it took some convincing but…" Scott hummed with a small smile as he glanced to Logan. "I feel him being here will be a good thing, beneficial." Logan raised a brow under his mask before he huffed as he focused more on the new kid.

"Whatever you say Slim…" he then moved forward and ended the workout, "Everyone take five for now. We'll get the strength test set up for those of you who can do it," Logan informed. As soon as everyone was finished with the course, some of the students were standing straight up with some signs of fatigue, while others had placed their hands on their knees. Naruto stood perfectly fine as he thought about finishing his outfit, he would have to come up with seals or something to keep it in tip top shape.

It didn't take very long for the strength test to be set up. It was a large platform that had been lowered down by two spring metallic arms coming out of the ceiling connecting to what looked like two arm bars on the bottom showing where to hold the object from when the weights began dropping. "Alright kiddies, breaks over. Rockslide, Onyxx, Hellion and Whiskers…" Naruto's brow twitched, he would really need to come up with a codename or something. "I want you for to form a horizontal line in front of the machine and step up once your names been called."

Naruto was quite curious to see just how strong these students were, this would be interesting to say the least. The other three students began their time and he was told that each of the weights had weighed five tons. Humming to himself, he watched as Santo i.e Rockslide, lifted close to seventy five tons before he was brought to his knees. Hellion, managed to lift up to about fifty tons as he completely concentrated with his telekinesis. Onyxx managed to lift the most at 105.

Next was Naruto who had everyone interested as he didn't seem worried or anything of the sort. Naruto stepped underneath the bars and gripped them, then they dropped but Naruto didn't drop with them. He had a look of focus though as he held up the five tons, then another but he didn't falter. More simply kept on being dropped until he had surpassed Santo's seventy five, but Naruto seemed to want to get better footing as he continued to hold up to one hundred tons. Though it was getting a bit taxing he simply chuckled, so he could stand 100 tons without the use of chakra eh? Man oh man.

Naruto took a deep breath as he began to let his chakra flow throughout his body and he straightened himself out, the 100 tons now feeling like fifty. He then gestured with his fingers for another, and more was piled on and on until he was up to two hundred tons which was now just shocking to everyone who was watching him. Naruto was sure he could handle more if he simply increased his chakra flow but for now…he felt he had shown off enough. "Time!" Naruto called out and the weights began to recede back into the ceiling allowing him to move away from the platform. "Man, that's tough on the shoulders," Naruto grumbled as he rolled his shoulders a bit. "Note to self come up with new regime," Naruto muttered to himself; he would need to find time to plot everything out in his head out.

"Listen up, now that we're finished with the course and tests, we'll begin the danger room sessions. Everyone head up to the control room." The students did as Summers told them with each of them going through their own session to utilize their powers. As they went through the sessions Naruto silently and carefully watched every single one and it was quite interesting what he was able to see.

Sooraya could turn her whole body into sand, and she could control it just like Gaara. Noriko used her gauntlets to control her lightning and could move at high speeds similar to the Third and Fourth Raikage which meant the nickname he had for her fit quite a bit. Naruto hummed at the fact Cessily could morph her body into any type of bladed or blunt weapon, he would have to speak to her about her powers because not only did they interest him, but she interested him. Then there was Julian who could use his telekinetic blasts from his hands that emitted a green glow whenever he did. Then after all of them…he was last, which he wasn't sure how to feel really.

"You're up kid." Naruto nodded as he made his way back down towards the training floor and waited fro the simulation to begin. While he did that he was wondering what he should show…maybe he should just go with the flow? He hoped it was something challenging. His wish was granted when several Sentinels appeared before him, focused on him. Naruto chuckled as he rolled his neck and flexed his hand, his Rinnegan pulsing to life with an ominous glow from his excitement.

Almost immediately an ion blast was fired at him, and Naruto's hand outstretched as if to catch it…but no…he simply absorbed it. Eyes went wide in the control room as Naruto soon crossed his arms and the robots now focused their attacks on him, firing at once. Instead of absorbing, the beams simply bounced off shinra tensei. Naruto then blurred through three hand signs, clapped his hands, cocked back his head and spat out a wave of lava which began to melt away a bit at the sentinels who then began firing more beams at him, but he easily avoided the beams as he ran towards them at ninja speed. Before everyone's eyes a black bladed katana manifested in his hand which he held in reverse grip.

In a blur, Naruto was now above one of the sentinels and brought down his katana in a downward strike, slashing it completely in half. As he landed back on the ground, another sentinel tried to crush him from behind, but he turned around, outstretched his hand and blew back the hand with a shinra tensei. He then jumped forward, appearing at the machine's head. With his other hand which he now speared, white lightning cackled around his hand and he drove it through the robot's face. Planting his feet on it's collarbone he ripped out his hand, then pushed off it to fly straight towards the third who tried another ion cannon. It fired just in time as Naruto was close, but he still managed to make it through unscathed in a blocking position. He landed right on it's shoulder then ripped through it's head.

With the four sentinels down and melting in his lava, he landed on the ground and dispersed the sword. He then looked up to the control room, "I was hoping something a bit more challenging?" he tried which only annoyed Logan as he decided to give the kid what he wanted. Naruto turned his head to see at least one hundred Hellfire troops. He then looked back up at Logan, before sighing. Naruto deliberately went through five hand signs before he finished with the bird. _Shoton: Crystal Prison._ Immediately orange crystals began to rip through the ground and either stab or encase every single troop, leaving a field of beautiful crystals. He then looked back up at Logan.

"If that's all…"

"He's a cheeky one…" Wolverine grumbled with Scott nodding in agreement. "Tsk…five minutes," he then looked to Cyclops. "This kid is something else, I admit it." He had never seen anyone take down four sentinels so fast, not even he could do such a feat. He honestly wondered what Naruto's overall power was. He had seen he kid create a sword out of nothing, absorb an ion blast, create some kind of force field, create lightning, spit out lava and turn an army into pretty crystals. Just what exactly were they dealing with?

"Still think you can kick his ass Julian?"

"Sshhhh! I didn't say that!" Julian denied vehemently. He wouldn't stand a chance in hell against that guy! His speed alone would be enough. Plus he and the others had a feeling that they hadn't even scratched the surface to Naruto's powers. Julian looked down to see that Naruto was still in the danger room gazing at his handiwork before he glanced up to meet eyes with him and Julian shivered as he gazed into those strange eyes of his.

…no, not even a scratch.

"Knock knock,"

Naruto looked up from his bed to see Cessily was standing at his door with a small smile. "Hey," he greeted warmly as he paused his activities for the moment. "C'mon in," he allowed and she did so, looking around his room. She couldn't help but take notice of the pictures he had placed in his room. "Wassup?" he wondered with a raised brow as Cessily was looking at his picture with all of his friends.

"I just wanted to see what you thought of your first day," she shrugged with Naruto blinking. "Almost everyone here is going through a tough time ya know? People who didn't want to lose their powers, people who did didn't," she muttered and Naruto heard bitterness in her tone. "The only person who seems to be perfectly fine is Santo," she laughed a bit earning a small chuckle from him. "But it's still important that we got a new student to add to this…family you could say. I just don't want you to feel left out ya know? I know Julian and Nori can be…difficult…a lot of the time but…"

"I'm used to it," he shrugged which surprised her a bit. "I've dealt with people like them before, they were my friends," he chuckled as he referred to Sasuke and Kiba. "We would butt heads, but we were cool. I'm sure in time we'll get used to each other," he mentioned before he smiled a bit, "Thanks though. I feel welcomed enough but this helps," he gestured to her and the situation and Cessily smiled softly. "Overall it was okay, I enjoyed myself actually. Though the Danger room could have been much more dangerous…"

"What? No way!" Cessily laughed. "It's dangerous enough! You are just too hardcore man," she teased while he gave his own laugh. "I mean you were so amazing. You sliced through that sentinel like butter and spat out lava like it was nothing! Didn't that hurt? I mean it is lava isn't it?"

"Nah, it does have a burned iron after taste though," he grumbled earning a giggle from her. "You were pretty cool to ya know. Besides Soorayah, you were the only one who had my attention," he told her which took her a bit by surprise. "Even Julian's performance was quite…boring. You have a cool power Cessily," Cessily gazed at him for a bit before she gave a sad smile, looking at her hands.

"Thanks I guess…"

Naruto tilted his head a bit as he then rested his hand on her knee since she was sitting beside him. Cessily looked up to him curiously as he gave her a kind smile, "Mutant and Proud." She blinked, tilting her head a bit in confusion. "I feel that should be every Mutant's motto, no matter what power they have or what they align themselves as. The world is diverse, and sometimes it's not a good thing because of everyone else's opinion," Naruto muttered. "But just because they think badly of you or whatever doesn't mean you should think badly of yourself," he told her seriously. "You are beautiful Cessily," this made her eyes widened a bit at this. "And you shouldn't let anyone tell you other wise. Your powers are a gift that can be learned…mastered, to bend to your will."

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Cessily focused on, if she could blush…she would be as red as her hair. Naruto chuckled as he gave a sure nod which made her smile a bit more, no one had really called her as such since her mutation. Even though Julian, Kevin and some of the others boys were attracted to her…she never felt…beautiful until Naruto spoke those words. She really wanted to kiss him right now…but she simply held back…for right now at least.

"You know I still haven't gotten all my powers figured out yet," he admitted which made her blink a bit. "I still have lots of training to do, and some ideas to figure out. Maybe though, we can train together?" Naruto offered with her eyes widening a bit. "I mean I know your part of the Hellions and everything but…"

"Yeah! Totally!" Cessily nodded excitedly. Training with someone as sex-powerful! She meant powerful! As Naruto would really be cool, and probably help her use her powers even better. "I'm so down! Um…when do you want to do this?" she wondered as Naruto tapped his chin in light thought, debating on an answer.

"Well I'm still writing down all my ideas," he started with, gesturing to his notebook that he was writing in before she came in. Cessily glanced towards it then looked back to him, "I should be done by tonight. So maybe tomorrow? After classes are out?" Naruto offered with Cessily nodding her head. Now that he knew what his class schedule entailed, he would not be sitting there for hours learning about things he could simply absorb from a scholar. But out of respect for Summers and Frost, he would send a clone in his stead while he learned how to operate the danger room to be more useful to him. Maybe he could design a simulation that was similar to his world, relive some battles but make them much more intense. He would love another go at Madara, and maybe Sasuke just for shits and giggles.

"Yeah that works!" Cessily agreed before she glanced to the pictures around the room, and noticed two of them in particular, he was kissing two different girls. "Um…who are they?" she wondered and Naruto looked curious as he figured out what she was looking at. Cessily glanced to see his eyes became somewhat sad as he gave a small smile.

"Sakura Haruno and Mei Terumi," Naruto answered shortly before he took a short breath. "They were my girlfriends," he said a bit carefully. Cessily seemed to perk up at this a bit as she raised a slight brow.

"Were? So they're ex-girlfriends?"

"I guess."

Cessily noticed the lack luster tone in his voice, as if he didn't agree with the way she put it. "Bad breakup?" she wondered as Naruto gave deep frown, his eyes still on the picture of the one with Sakura.

"Terrible." He muttered as he then looked to Cessily seeing that she wanted to know more. He knew what she was trying to get and decided to just give her the most truthful answer he could. "They're dead."

…

…

…

"Oh…" now she felt like a complete bitch. Now she understood why he was so short with the whole subject. They must have been one of the people that were killed in the attack on his village. "I'm sorry." Cessily then stood up and began to walk out of the room, but she stopped as Naruto called for her. She felt that any progress she had made had just been utterly erased.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto smiled softly at her. Cessily blinked, surprised by his statement but she slowly nodded. She then turned around and closed the door quietly behind her. Naruto's smile fell as he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. Grabbing his notebook he began finishing his task, though he gave a grumble.

"Troublesome."

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

 **Chapter Three**

"Danielle? What…Dani, wait! What's wrong!"

Scott was completely baffled to what was going on as Danielle Moonstar pushed right past him, leaving Emma's office with an irritated sad expression. He had a small idea why though as he entered Emma's office and closed the door behind him with his own irritated expression as he looked to his girlfriend. "What did you say to her?"

"She has no place here Scott. None of them do."

"We agreed to discuss this…together! As Headmasters?" he reminded her and Emma frowned slightly. He was very serious about discussing the future of the non-mutants residing in the school, staff and student. He simply wanted to honor Charles' idea of having both mutant and human teaching and attending the school; it reflected on the goal of unity between the two races. So the fact that Emma was doing what she felt like without discussing anything with him, was very irritating, especially when it concerned their friends.

"Without her power, she's nothing but a potential victim, Scott. Just like the rest of the students." Emma tried to reason but Scott shook his head as he glared at her through his visor.

"I don't give a damn Emma! She's one of us! She's family! And we don't throw away our…"

"This is a school for the gifted Scott!" Emma snapped at him, standing up only irritating him even more. "She no longer fits into that category," she then sighed, before using a calmer tone. "I understand how much she means to you, to the students…but I'm trying to save her. I'm trying to save all of them." Scott simply glared as he walked off, leaving the room, both of them unaware…

That Logan had heard the entire conversation.

"You might as well say something kid, I can hear you breathing."

Logan was currently in the med bay where he could get some privacy, on the phone. It didn't take long for the person he was talking too give a sigh, and speak.

" _I miss them_."

"I know, but they aren't there anymore."

" _She was my only friend_."

"I know Laura," Logan sighed a bit as he leaned against the wall. "I know she was. But she's gone now and you being there won't bring her back. Look kid, you're breaking my heart, really you are, but I didn't want to talk about that. You have to come back."

" _No!_ "

He winced slightly at the edge in her voice, but he could play that game as well. "Listen, we had a deal and I did my part," he told her in a serious tone. "I didn't tell anyone I knew you. I even let you kick my ass which I didn't agree too, but whatever. And you…"

" _I couldn't!_ "

"Yeah, you could've. No bullshit! You need to come here and really try!"

" _They'll find me there. They did it before…_ "

"Yeah, you're right, I ain't gonna lie. But do you think Weapon X will ever stop hunting me? Not a fuckin chance. But that doesn't matter now." He denied as he gazed at the corpse of Hydro. The kid ended up downing, thinking he could still breathe underwater…thinking he still had his powers. He was one of the ones they couldn't save. "The world just got a whole lot scarier, and the kids here need you."

" _But…_ "

"No buts Laura. You need them too! The only chance you have is here Laura. If you don't come back, you're already dead. Just…come, trust me…" before he could finish, she had already hung up the phone. He then just looked at the phone, and deleted the number, knowing she had probably already destroyed it. Putting the phone in his pocket he gave a sigh and turned around to leave.

"Stubborn girl."

"Mokuton: Deep Forest Emergence!"

Naruto scowled a bit as an entire forest was growing around him, courtesy of Hashirama Senju. Naruto quickly jumped and flipped to avoid the rapidly growing trees that were trying to kill him as they burst through the ground. As he avoided the trees, he landed on a growing one but quickly dodged it to avoid one of the flying demonic dogs that lunged at him from seemingly nowhere. As he continued to hop from branch to branch, he quickly spun around, while forming a Rasengan and thrust it against the face of another larger dog that possessed the rinengan. It dispersed in a cloud of smoke, and just as it did so wood managed to grow and wrap around him, keeping him bound to a growing tree.

"Shit shit shit!" Naruto cursed as he couldn't budge from the tree. He knew what was going to happen next now that he was in Hashirama's grasp. Naruto could see Hashirama was gazing at him, almost smugly as he was trapped. Quickly though Naruto took a deep breath and decided to use his head, his mind running a miles a second until he came up with a solution that would possibly work without conceding by using his Rinnegan.

Naruto's eyes looked up to the sky as the forest continued to grow around him and he smirked before he completely disappeared. Hashirama blinked, wondering where Naruto went. His senses then alerted him to the danger behind him and he turned to see Naruto silently headed for him with a Raikiri in covering his hand. Clapping his hands together, Hashirama created roots and pillars of wood to not only protect him from the attack, but stop Naruto in his tracks. The roots managed to wrap around Naruto just as his hand was about to pierce the wall Hashirama had put up between them.

Hashirama didn't expect to feel pain from a hand bursting right through his heart, covered in black lightning from behind. His eyes widened as he looked behind him to see another Naruto gazing at him with his Rinnegan. "B-but how?" he questioned. His question was never answered as a sea of flames crashed upon them from above, burning away the entire forest until ash was left. Rinnegan eyes gazed down impassively at the destruction just caused, then slightly narrowed chains suddenly shot out from the ash and began to lunge for him.

Madara Uchiha quickly and skillfully avoided the chains, their movements predictable. What he didn't predict was to take a wrong step and find himself unable to move no matter how hard he budged. He looked down to see that the ash was standing on was now sand...which he was sinking into. "Shinra tensei!" he bellowed just as the chains were about to rip through him. They bounced off him and blew away the ground underneath him, creating a crater. Just as the outward force of gravity ended, he was sent reeling back at high speeds from a kick that surely would have snapped his neck if he was any normal person. But he wasn't, he was Madara Uchiha. But still, even he couldn't suddenly stop mid flight until he slammed into a wall. But this apparently was no ordinary wall as he had sunk into it. His eyes then glanced around to see he was sinking into a wall of sand. "This again?" he muttered. He fixed his mouth to call on the perfect justu for this situation...but he couldn't use the power. His eyes widened, as he realized that it hadn't taken ten seconds for his power to recharge so he could use it.

"Sand Coffin!"

Madara was easily and quickly engulfed in the wall of sand that wrapped tight around him and was only going to get tighter as it began to crush him inside. Naruto who stood aways away had his hand outstretched as he was about to ball his hand to crush Madara. "Sand Burial!" just he crushed his fist to crush Madara...the coffin exploded...but not in the way he would have liked. He scowled as his eyes saw solid blue energy. Immediately he jumped back just as the sand fell from the form of Madara's Susanoo. "Shit shit shit!" Naruto grumbled as he immediately began to think of a way to not only penetrate Susanoo but defeat Madara as well who had a knowing smirk on his face. But despite Naruto's annoyance...he was having fun. Lots of fun. It was a different feeling fighting one of the strongest people he's ever come across without the danger of the world being enslaved weighing on one's shoulders.

At this rate, Madara was going to force him to use the Rinnegan, which was not good. Because the whole point of this exercise was to test his skills and strength without it's advantage. He had yet to use any of the more advanced techniques, but at this rate...he would have no choice but too. Naruto crouched as he created a thousand clones which Madara snorted at. The army of Naruto's charged at the Susanoo who began to wave two of its four arms, easily dispatching of the clones. Naruto didn't panic as he was searching for some kind of opening or at least a chink in Madara's defense. Soon enough he was down to two hundred clones, so he reinforced his army with even more.

Coming up with an idea, Naruto created another wave of clones that rushed at Madara who was disposing of the first wave. This wave of clones now actively did their best to avoid Madara's attacks, sometimes sacrificing one or two to get closer. Once a certain number of them did get closer, they all had two giant rasengans in each hand and pushed forward against the Susanoo. But the armor didn't even crack, only causing an explosion of combined power. Madara was about to make his next move when the ground suddenly began to shift. Looking down, he saw that the earth was shifting, splitting open and rising suddenly. It caused him to wonder what his opponent was planning.

"Oi oi!" he heard and looked up to see that three Naruto's were standing on a pillar holding up a giant combined Rasenshuriken. Madara's eyes narrowed in thought as he could feel how much power was stored into the orb. "Grand Rasenshuriken!" the three Naruto's chucked the Rasenshuriken down to Madara who was sticking out his palms, simply waiting for the attack. It approached Madara, who was ready to absorb it with the preta path but then…

"Gotcha," the original Naruto said as he was yards away from Madara, his hands planted into the ground. Madara's eyes widened due to the fact that several spiked chains burst from the ground and wrapped around Susanoo, nice and tight. Madara grunted as he tried to break free but his eyes widened as he saw a flash of light and before he even realized it, he was caught up in the explosion, the earth giving way. Naruto quickly went through hand signs as his trap was laid, now was the time to spring it. Slamming his hands together and interlacing his fingers, Naruto gave a roar. "Katon: Hell Chasm!"

Just as the blast of the Grand Rasenshuriken was fading, red light began to glow from the dark abyss. Naruto watched proudly as his original jutsu activated. From the giant chasm that he had created, intense flames skyrocketed out completely engulfing all within it's radius, Madara included who turned into ash. As the flames soon gave out, Naruto took a deep breath as he fell to one knee. "Danger Room, Off." The wasteland soon turned into the Danger room as Naruto wiped a bead from his brow. He took a deep breath as he decided to go through the memories of his clones later. But he knew one thing, both Madara and Hashirama needed to be smarter, harder, experienced. They needed to force him to go all out, just like in the War.

Once he caught his breath he teleported to the control room that was being manned by a few of his clones. When he got there, they handed him the recorded tape, the only evidence of his session. For the last couple of days he had been training in the danger room and deleting any evidence of it so that it wouldn't fall into the hands of higher ups, such as ONE or even hackers. He was new to this world, an anomaly, which meant he was a threat to potential enemies until they were able to familiarize themselves with him. But until then, he needed to work on making sure he kept the element as long as he could. He didn't even plan on sharing his sessions with Frost or Summers, but eventually they would ask and he would have to show them a little something to maintain their trust. But until they asked, he would keep it all to himself.

If they didn't ask…he wouldn't tell.

"How's that feel?"

Noriko flexed her hands in the new gloves that had been designed for her. She was currently in the med bay with Forge due to Mr. Summer's request. She was glad to see Forge, considering he had created her original gloves to help keep her powers in check. "They feel real good," Surge nodded with a smile, the electricity flowed better than before. "Thanks Forge."

"No problem. They're lighter than your last pair by about half," he shrugged. "How are you faring?" he wondered, referring to the sudden change to the school due to M-day. Noriko sighed as she frowned a bit.

"It's been hard, messed up to be honest. There are so many student's you know? I don't know whats going to happen, no one does. I just hope that…" she bit her lip a bit in thought of her boyfriend. He no longer had his powers, she was hoping that he wouldn't leave her because that would break her heart. "Nothing is going to be the same again, huh?"

"No, I don't think so," Forge shook his head with his own frown. "With so few mutants left, we have to do everything we can for our people…or we might lose everything." Noriko slowly nodded in agreement, knowing he was right…after all he was a major tech dude that could put even Mr. Fantastic and Iron man to shame…put together! If he said something like this, then she and her friends had to prepare for whatever was coming. Savor every moment they had with each other. With that thought she sighed and scratched her cheek a bit.

Maybe she should be a bit nicer to the new guy.

"What are you going to do, Brian?"

"I don't know Cess," Brian frowned in thought as he sat beside her on the couch with Santo sitting beside her as he constantly flipped through the channels. David, Jay, Josh, Megan, and Vic were also in the room watching the flipping channels while Cessily spoke with Brian. "I don't wanna go home…but I think they really will make me ya know?" that thought didn't appease him or Cessily who then grunted from what Santo just said.

"Maybe you could fake like you still had your powers. I could just randomly run away from you and stuff."

"Shut up Santo."

"What? I'm just trying to help. It's not my fault he got, you know…tagged."

"Will you stop being so rude about it?" they heard and saw Naruto walk in sipping on soda. He then leaned against the wall seeing Santo flipping through the channels still till he landed on wrestling. But before it could even stay on for even a minute, Cessily snatched the remote from Santo, giving him a glare.

"We are not watching wrestling."

"Yeah, it's fake anyway."

"Take that back Whiskers!"

"Make me."

"So uh…any luck with maybe healing?" Josh spoke up before Santo could lunge over the room to reach Naruto to make him take back that wrestling was fake. Cessily changed the channel, flipping through herself while Naruto shook his head.

"There isn't anything I can do," Naruto answered with Josh frowning. "Beast said that there is no trace of the X-gene at all, there's nothing to be healed and I can't _give_ someone a gene," Naruto muttered. Josh frowned at Naruto's words, he and everyone else thought that maybe Naruto could give the non-mutants back their powers with his healing since he fixed up Laurie's hand but no dice apparently. Attention soon went to the T.V as Cessily had picked a channel and turned up the volume for everyone to hear.

" _We interrupt this program for breaking news!_ "

Just then Noriko had came up from behind David, wrapping her arms around him, catching him by surprise. "Hey cutie."

"You scared me Nori…"

"You're just lucky I haven't moved up to biting…yet."

"Shhhh!"

"Get a room!"

Naruto paid the couple no mind, focused on the news reporter as was everyone else. "… _reports coming in from around the world about mysterious, wide-scaled disappearances in the mutant population! We take you live to neal Conan in Mumbai."_

 _"X-corps offices around the globe have suddenly closed their doors without explanation. There have been massive catastrophe involving all mutant kind, in what some are calling it simply, 'M-day'. But so far, nothing has been confirmed._ "

"Damn, this is all over the world?"

"Man why is this happening?"

"What's an X-corps?"

" _…of the so called 'Mutant Town' in New York City, only to find the streets empty. One of the most visible symbol of the rise of Homo Superior, Mutant Town's residents are now either in hiding or have disappeared. There has been no comment from the super hero community regarding this matter. Nor from the Xavier institute where four massive Sentinels have been stationed for several days now. The White House has so far refused to address this issue, which adds fuel to the growing fire of rumors of an apparnt crisis. In a related story, the Reverend William Stryker, once well known for his condemnation of mutants, held a press conference just days before news of the mutant disappearances broke._ "

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the cleanly shaved man who stood at a podium with a group of people wearing dark purple robes standing behind him. He smelled cult. " _God will give the world a sign, one that I am destined the faithful will be watching. Once given, we must all look to the results of this grand miracle and the path to righteousness._ " Naruto rolled his jaw a bit in annoyance. Mutant hater? Vision? God? Definitely cult.

" _Reverend Stryker was interviewed this morning at his ministry…"_

 _"After the incident with the X-men, at Madison Square Garden, you were imprisoned, then thought to have died in transport. Can you explain what happened?"_

 _"My life was spared by God."_

 _"Your sentence for murder and conspiracy was commuted by the governor of New York, an act which many have condemned. How do you respond?"_

 _"Everything in this life happens according to the Lord's Plan."_

 _"You made a statement weeks ago. A prediction that there would be a 'world-wide miracle.' And over the past two years, you've made many predictions, most recently, the earthquake in Central America. And an airline disaster in Colorado, how do you explain this?"_

 _"When God spared my life, he also gave me a gift, the gift of foresight. It is my mission to ensure that his miracles are no longer squandered."_

 _"Your number of followers grows everyday. And those within your church call you a prophet and a savior. But many still see you as a racist and a bigot. How do you respond to those people?"_

 _"The path to Eden is paved with swords and serpents. Only the chosen will survive the journey. I am not here to complain about the obstacles and difficulties that face me on this trek, but rather to light the way for the Lord's children. My message is simple. God has taken the first step, now we must take the next."_

"He's dangerous…extremely."

"What makes you say that?" David wondered as everyone looked to Naruto who had an oddly serious expression on his face. He knew that basically, Stryker just said for all mutants to burn at the stake. But still, Naruto was rather…logical and smart, it would be interesting to hear his thoughts.

"When I got here in New York, I was attacked by five guys because they thought I was a mutant. Must have been the whiskers or something," Naruto grumbled as he scratched his cheek. "I can see now that the world…is filled with people who hate mutants. Until M-day, if they weren't children, Mutants had a way to protect themselves. Granted they would need to hide and such…but no one would go out of their way to attack a mutant unless they had some big balls," Naruto stated with most of them agreeing. "M-day just rendered ninety percent of the population powerless." Naruto reminded as they nodded again. "Mutant Town or whatever they called it? Is abandoned. Because they know that as soon as mutant haters caught wind that they were powerless, they were going to be attacked. This asshole," Naruto gestured to Stryker calmly, his eyes burning with irritation.

"Is using his hate for mutants as a religion. I'm sure you all know how powerful religion is," Naruto stressed with each of them nodding, Sooraya was very religious. "Reverend? Tsk. He is basically opening the doors for people who seriously hate mutants to join his cult, giving them a 'better' excuse to hate mutants even more and do something about it. God? Vision? Prophet? I wouldn't be surprised if they began to hunt down mutants to terrorize then kill. The way I see it, this is the mutant version of the KKK," Naruto scoffed which made David and Brian both frown deeply at this.

"Dude, aren't you taking this a little too serious?"

"Aren't you not taking it serious enough?" Naruto snapped back at Santo with a glare. "People in this world take God and Religion very seriously Santo, especially if there is some kind of proof, a chance of success. I'm sure if Heaven was an absolute gaurantee, those who believe in it would do _everything_ they can to make sure they were welcomed," Naruto stated. "This is serious and I feel that every mutant, should be wary of any mutant hater who kills in the name of God."

"But…what if it was a miracle?" Jay spoke up, his opinion left the entire room silent earning several cold glares locking onto the red head. Some expected Naruto's stare to be scathing, but surprisingly it wasn't. It was thoughtful.

"Miracle? You really think God decided to cripple mutants around the entire world? Oh with the execption of us!?" Cessily demanded with a heated glare as Jay frowned in thought.

"Nice one God," Santo snorted sarcastically.

"This guy is nuts Jay," Josh threw in. "Like Naruto said, Cult nuts. 'Don't drink the Kool-aid' crazy," Josh added as he clearly saw Naruto's point. Naruto however crossed his arms in thought as he gazed at Jay who didn't look convinced despite the heat currently on him.

"Look, can any of you honestly say that even for a moment, you didn't wish you'd lost your powers too?" he questioned looking around the room. "That you didn't want to be normal?" he looked to Cessily who frowned. "Maybe there was a reason we weren't chosen." That was a bad move as Noriko growled, moving past her boy friend.

"IF this was such a beautiful damn miracle, then where the hell is Jeffrey Garrett?" She demanded, obviously pissed. "He's dead Jay! Hydro's dead too! Who the fuck knows how many more mutants are out there dead or dying right now?!" Jay had a frowned before he looked to Naruto, the only one who hadn't said anything. Noriko noticed this and looked to Naruto as well, "What do you think Naruto? Do you think…"

"I don't believe in Miracles," Naruto cut her off quickly. "I don't believe in fate, if you really want to know, I don't believe in God," he shrugged which surprised some of them. "Higher powers? Yes. But Styker's God? No. America's God? No. Allah? No. I don't believe in any kind of God, but I understand why people do, which is why I have no problem with it…until people start getting hurt." Naruto stated as he then focused on Jay. "This was no Miracle. Those who kept their powers, weren't affected by M-day. Those who were…some are happy…" Naruto shrugged honestly. "Maybe it's a miracle for them. But what about those who aren't happy? Brian? David? Sofia? Hydro? What about the ones who are suffering because they lost their powers?" Naruto questioned Jay. "That's not a miracle. Miracles…shouldn't make people who experience them suffer. And there is a lot of suffering," Naruto explained as Noriko rested her hand on David's shoulder with a sad look.

"There are mutants out there who lost just about everything because of their mutation. The love of their parents, discrimination, persecution…" Naruto listed off quietly. "Then they lose their powers. You think makes them feel good? Yeah maybe at first if they hated being a mutant. But that is not going to change the fact that their parents hated them and might still hate them. It's not going to take away the pain they felt up until that moment. In fact if it was me, I'd be downright pissed. Because I went through all this shit, all this pain…for fucking what? I lost everything because of my powers, and now with those gone I have nothing to show for it!" Naruto cursed. "No, this isn't a miracle. It's a tragedy."

"Naruto's right, Jay," David spoke up. "It is a tragedy, which is why we shouldn't fight with each other, we need to stick together."

"What do you mean 'we' human?" Heads turned to see Julian dressed in his red team uniform, leaning against the doorframe wit ha smug smirk on his face. "I know it's hard to tell with you, but last time I checked, 'you' just became a part of 'them'." Julian snorted while Naruto glared at Julian in annoyance.

"The fuck is your problem Keller?!"

"Nori, it's okay…"

"No it isn't David! No the hell it isn't!"

"It's okay," Julian's smirk turned to a small smile. "Because David knows that when we're all up against the wall, he'll be free and clear." He then raised a brow at Noriko who simply wanted to turn him to ash with her electricity. "Did he tell you about his little phone call with Harvard, yet?"

""W-what?"

"Oops."

"Nori, I…"

"It's better his way, Ashida," Julian shrugged. "He doesn't belong here or with you…not anymore."

"And why is that, Julian?"

Busted.

He immediately turned around to see Sofia gazing at him with a hurt expression, her eyes filled with disappointment. "Please tell me. Why is it 'better', Julian? Because David is human now? Are humans not worthy of being in loved in your eyes?" she questioned as Julian was tripping over his words. "You used to call me 'beautiful'. Am I less too you now too?" without even giving him a chance to respond she shook her head and walked off.

"Sofia wait!" Julian called trying to give chase after her, but before he could, Noriko grabbed his arm, charging it up with her power. Quickly Julian put up his telekinetics to counter said charge, and floating into the air, ready to crash down on her, filled with irritation. "You just picked the worst time to mess with me little girl!"

"Am I interrupting something?" immediately everyone turned away from the action to see Logan standing beside a teenage girl who looked slightly older than most of them, around Naruto's age. "No? Good." He then gestured to the girl who had a blank expression on her beautiful face. "This is Laura, my sister. She's a genetic clone created from my DNA and…you know what? Fuck it. The bottom line is, she has my claws and yes she could kill you if she wanted, so don't make her want to. Consider yourselves introduced." With that Logan began to turn away, "And my money's on Nori." With that he walked out, leaving a somewhat shy Laura.

"Let it go, babe. He's not worth it."

"Can't I kill him…just a little?"

"You wish, Gloves."

"C'mon guys, I know a better way to blow off some steam," David offered as he left the room with his team though Naruto and Laura stayed behind with Julian who huffed and Nori gave him a glare.

"I'll deal with you later asshole."

"Looking forward to it brat." He smirked at Nori before noticing Cessily was getting up to leave. "Where are you going Cess?"

"Julian, grow up."

"Cess wait!" Julian called as Santo followed the team leader and Cessily. This simply left Laura standing at the door while Naruto studied her, as she looked a bit…lonely. He could feel that she was somewhat nervous, almost anxious. From the looks of her, she didn't look like a social butterfly. Ah now he knew it! She looked out of place! As if she felt and knew she didn't belong here, but it was best that she was. Naruto looked her over, admiring her beauty. For a genetic clone, she looked nothing like Logan. That was awesome.

She stood about 5'5 with raven black shoulder length hair. She had nice fair unblemished skin with decently groomed eyebrows that fit with her long eyelashes. Naruto admired her somewhat sharp features, but he was mostly enthralled with her full supple lips, and the fact she didn't wear makeup in the least bit. Natural beauty…he dug that. She wore a black leather jacket with a white T and grey pants and black boots with a choker. Naruto's skilled eyes however could see how athletically toned and curvy she was which was a plus in his book. Logan's sister was hot.

As everyone passed by her, as if ignoring her existence which didn't sit right with him, he stepped to her, gaining her attention, her beautiful green eyes staring into his. No one had greeted him in the least bit when he arrived, just stared and gossiped about him. So he decided not to do the same, because it really looked like Laura could use a friend, and he always welcomed more friends. So with that thought, he held out his hand giving a friendly smile as she looked up at him curiously, studying him.

"Hi! I'm Naruto."

"Absolutely not!"

Scott wasn't moved as he stood before Emma with his arms crossed. "Even I have my limits Scott! No!" she refused but he still didn't budge. "It took time, but I've finally pierced X-23's mental shields. Death is all she knows! She's assassinated hundreds without remorse! She even killed her own mother." Scott waited until she was finished to say only one thing that was enough for him.

"Logan vouches for her."

"That doesn't help your case buddy!" Emma's brow twitched. "And with everything he's done recently, I don't think he should be around the kids, either." Now it was time for him to speak up to defend his friend.

"Logan is an X-man, Emma. Has been before you. He's saved both our lives, time and time again. He vouches for her, just like Xavier vouched for you," He reminded which made her frown even deeper. "That's good enough for me."

"Scott, the children have enough dangers facing them outside the walls of this school. The last thing we need to do is bring more inside."

"I guess that means we should get rid of Naruto too then?" Scott suggested, throwing her off guard. "He is much…much more dangerous than Laura…that's her name by the way," he added in. "To the point he has Logan a bit shook. But you were quick to let him in as soon as he showed you his eyes.

"Naruto knows the difference between right and wrong, Scott!" Emma argued with Scott hugging. "X-23…"

"Laura…"

"Whatever the bitch's name is! Merely believes she is a weapon! Nothing more, nothing less! Naruto sounds as if he grew up with some sense, a mind that is not focused only on a target, not only on death." Scott scowled as he became a bit hostile pointing at her with a glare that was obvious.

"I stood by you when you let Danielle go!" Scott pointed out, taking Emma by surprise. "Not to mention, I'm willing to stand by this new training system. But damn it, you are not the only Headmaster here! You want to make decisions without discussing it with me then I get to do the same! _Laura_ stays. No ifs, no ands about it."

"Scott…"

"There is nothing more to talk about." With that he turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Emma fell into her chair with a huff and a frown. She hated losing arguments, honestly, she did. But she also hated being the one crushed under the wrath of someone she cared about, someone she loved. With a scowl she crossed her arms.

"God damn it!"

"They fired you?!"

The New mutants couldn't believe that their advisor, their squad teacher that they had been training and bonding with for almost a year was about to leave the school, and quite possibly for good. Naruto had a frown on his face as he stood beside Laura; Dani had a sad expression, but he could tell she was trying to remain strong. He didn't agree with Emma deciding to basically kick out the non-mutants, especially when they were X-men.

"Look, I don't want it to be this way either," Dani denied with a hard frown. "This is my home, so I don't want to leave. But if I'm going to be of any use at all…it's going to be outside these walls," she sighed though Josh looked the most conflicted as he stepped forward.

"But Dani! You're my guardian! What happens to the squad?" he questioned. He honestly had no one else to call family other than Dani, she had adopted him after all. Dani gave a sad smile as she caressed his cheek.

"You'll be okay, Josh. Shan is still here, and Amara will be back soon," she told him holding back her tears as best she could. Naruto really didn't agree with this as he saw Emma walk out of the house with a neutral expression. The two met eyes and she raised a brow when he slowly shook his head at her, surprising her a bit. Though seeing him with X-23 only soured her mood further. "You can trust them…look I just…just can't be here. Not right now. Sofia…I'm so sorry," she could no longer keep her composure as Sofia had hugged her.

"Me too."

"Agent Pierce is here to pick me up," she sniffed trying to wipe her eyes. "But I want you guys to remember one thing. Trust yourselves. Trust each other…because sometimes, that's all you've got." Dani wanted to give them more advice but before she could, Emma began to walk Josh and Sofia inside.

"Excellent advice, now that I know this is hard children," she told mainly to Josh and Sofia. "But we need to let Danielle go." The other students began to wave goodbye to Dani as she left the school grounds in tears. With a soft sigh, he and Laura were about to head back inside when Emma held up her hand in a stopping manner to Laura, which confused Naruto.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"She's going inside," Naruto spoke up gaining Emma's attention. She looked to see he held irritation in his eyes, and an edge to his tone. He could feel Emma's hostility towards Laura just like he could feel Dani's sadness to leave the institute. Not to mention he could also feel Laura's shame and very slight confusion. But what pissed him off the most, was Emma's eyes. He knew those eyes, because they had been used on him. The eyes of being judged, discriminated against. He hated those eyes. "Excuse us," Naruto moved Emma's hand and gestured for Laura to go inside while he gave Emma a glare, " _Watch it Frost_." That was her only warning as Naruto headed inside behind Laura just as Scott showed up giving her a knowing glare which soured her mood even more.

"What did we just get finished talking about?" he demanded in a scolding tone making her feel like a child. "Do we need a repeat?"

"No."

"Good."

"Can I see them?"

Laura looked away from the pictures on Naruto's wall, she looked to him slightly confused. She was honestly surprised to be in this situation, in someone's room that is…someone that wanted to be her friend. He had been really cool and nice to her since she showed up, giving her a tour of the grounds even though she had already been here before. She also was surprised when he had stuck up for her against Frost earlier, she hadn't expected that…though she guessed she should have. Now they were just hanging out in his room, listening to music while he was drawing. "See what?"

"Your claws," Naruto answered simply making her frown a bit. "Logan said you were his clone, and I haven't seen his claws yet but I heard they're cool," he chuckled. Laura frowned a bit but she slowly nodded, unsheathing her two claws on each hand, even the ones on her feet. Naruto whistled in appreciation, "Wicked." Laura honestly was surprised by Naruto's fascination with the claws as he was now holding her hand while sliding his finger down the claw. Laura couldn't help but blush at Naruto's proximity and looked slightly concerned when he cut himself, his blood trailing down her claw. "Sharp," he chuckled as he was more into the blade than his healing finger.

"You heal." Laura pointed out as she saw the wound on his finger close up almost immediately.

"Yeah and you're claws managed to damage my skin, which shouldn't really be possible," he muttered making her raise a brow. "I'm guessing this isn't any ordinary metal, which makes it even cooler." Naruto hummed as he looked to Laura who was entranced by him. The two were simply in peaceful silence as the music played in the background and without even realizing it, Laura's claws were sheathed, her hand on Naruto's wrist as he had his hand gently on her face.

A knock was heard on his door, kicking both of them out of the moment and Naruto removed his hand from her cheek which she didn't really care for. "Come in," he said, knowing it was Scott at the door. It opened and Scott peered his head in to see the person he was looking for and he gave a small smile.

"Well I'm glad to see you made a friend in such short time," Scott said to Laura who gave a small smile with a nod. "I'm glad. I was afraid that you might have had some trouble for the first few days, but with Naruto here, I guess not then," he smiled glancing to the blond who gave a chuckle. "Anyway, it's getting a bit late and I wanted to show you where you would be sleeping," he told Laura who blinked but she nodded her head in understanding. Grabbing her bag she glanced to Naruto who gave her a charming smile,

"Night Laura." Just as Laura left she couldn't help but smile softly as she said,

"Goodnight Naruto."

 **Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

 **Chapter Four**

"How the hell can you be so irritating so early in the morning?"

Scott followed Emma down the stairs to the main foray. They had been up for hours discussing the future of the students, as well what the hell was going on around them. "All you have to do is look out the window to see that I'm right! They have to be pushed Scott, they have to be ready!"

"I'm not arguing with you about that, Emma. But they're still just children!" he told her. "I don't want to see their childhood torn away from them needlessly," he stated as she huffed. This school was supposed to be a haven for mutants, it was supposed to give them the one thing they couldn't get out in the rest of the world. An education and a life worth living.

"I think it's a little late for…"

"Move!" they blinked when Naruto suddenly jet down the stairs with a serious expression on his face. He suddenly opened the door, just in time to catch Jay Guthrie in his arms who was limp. The two adults looked on in horror at the fact that Jay was without his wings, looking as if they had been torn from him. "Med bay!" he told them right before he disappeared in a yellow flash which took them by surprise. Naruto then appeared in the med bay and set Jay on the table, looking him over. He needed to heal and regrow his wings to keep him alive or he would die from bloodloss.

"No…no! NO!" Jay suddenly screamed his eyes wide with fear, panic and pain. "GET AWAY!" he began to thrash around only to stop as he gazed into Naruto's rinnegan, being lulled to sleep. He fell limp a moment later just as Emma, Scott and Hank came to see him begin the healing process. White flames coated his hands as he flipped Jay on his back and he began to heal him. However as he did so he tried to get any information from Jay's mind, but the mind was a powerful thing. He couldn't get anything simply because Jay was in a state of distress, his body experienced too much trauma causing his mind to shut down and reboot. Any information he could possibly get would have to wait. His attention was then given to the Headmasters who looked at him curiously.

"Did you manage to get anything?" Emma asked, knowing his ability to read minds. Naruto shook his head with a frown making her not even try. "How did you know that he was at the door." Naruto wrinkled his nose as his eyes focused on Jay.

"I smelled blood."

"Well, everyone's here…"

"Except Naruto…" Cessily muttered wondering where her friend was as she and all the other students were in the Danger room after Mistress Frost ordered them to the danger room and to be in uniform. They all wondered why they were assembled like this so early in the morning too. "Laura, have you seen Naruto?" Cessily asked the girl who had been hanging out with Naruto the last few days. Laura who stood in her own uniform; The girl wore a black dry fit like bikini top like sports bra that stopped right before her visible highly toned abdomen, cupping her breasts and showing off cleavage. She wore skin tight, hip hugging pants that hung a bit below her hips. She matched it with black combat boots. For accessories, the girl wore a mid wrist length single middle finger gloves.

"No."

"Today everything changes," they heard seeing Emma walk in with a serious expression on her face. "No more squads, no more field days." She told them earning wide eyes from everyone.

"What?"

"You can't be serious!"

"We won't do it."

Emma glanced towards the Cuckoos who managed to read her mind, but she paid them no mind as she addressed everyone else. "You came here to learn how to use your powers and find your place in he world. Now we will see what you've learned and where your place is," she explained eyeing them one by one. "Consider this…graduation of sorts. There ware two possibilities. On the battlefield or on the sidelines. You will decide which." As she continued on, they seemed to get the gist of what she was saying, but in case she didn't…"The exercise is simple. Every man for himself. Last students standing will train to be X-men…the rest do not."

Whispers and mutters were heard among them as Emma continued on, "Wallflower. Blindfold. Nezhno. Ernst. You are excused," she called. Laurie blinked and was beginning to get quite vocal about staying now that she was healed but Frost wasn't playing any games. "Leave…now." And just like that, the five of them were dismissed. Cessily didn't question why Naruto wasn't present, he would wipe the floor with all of them. But she did have a question to where another of her friends was…

"Wait, Miss Frost? What about Kevin? Did you find him yet?"

"Jay Guthrie is messing as well."

"Right now, I would suggest you focus on the students around you," she advised them, though they weren't too sure on how to take the advice. Josh huffed as he shook his head and began to walk off.

"This is stupid. I don't belong here. Santo was right, my powers are useless in a fight." Josh started walking to the exit, but he was stopped by Laurie who still lingered around even though she was dismissed by Frost.

"You can do this, Josh," she smiled softly. She was still in love with him even though they were no longer together, but nonetheless she wanted to support him. "You've worked really hard to be here. Don't give up now. I have faith in you," she told him with a bright smile and Josh smiled softly.

"Thanks Laurie."

"I swear, if you touch me with that tongue Victor…I will crumble it."

"We'll see about that."

"Uh…does Mister Summers know about this?"

"This is like the best day of my life!"

"I hear that!"

"Wait, can I leave my body outside?"

"I knew I should have brought my helmet."

"This feels wrong…" Sooraya said quietly as she looked away from everyone else avoiding eye contact. Cessily saw her friend and placed her hands on her shoulders to soothe her. "You'll be fine. Just think of it as another training exercise, Sooraya," she offered. Sooraya frowned, it wasn't worry in her tone. Standing not too far from them was one of the newer students, Hisako Ichiki, who also went by Armor as she scoffed at the two.

"What are you two worried about? You're Frost's students."

"Yeah, which means we actually learned something!" she snapped at the girl. Noriko's gauntlets were starting to spark excitedly, reflecting her excitement. Now was the perfect time! She was going to fry Keller! Julian caught her intense glare and he simply smirked back at her, causing her power to get more powerful and violent.

" _Hellion_." He heard mentally and looked to the control room where Frost had retreated too. " _Whatever it takes, I want X-23 taken out first._ " He shifted his attention to Laura who looked even more out of place without Naruto beside her to keep her company. " _Is that a problem, Mr. Keller_?" she questioned with a bit of edge to her tone, able to feel his hesitance knowing how protective Naruto was of the girl. She herself wasn't too fond with X-23 and Naruto's closeness. With him being busy healing Jay properly, this would be the perfect time to get this…monster, out of her school and away from her students.

"No, it's not a problem."

" _Good_." She voiced ignoring the fact his shoulders sagged a little. "Begin," she echoed around the room. Then began the massive free for all with every student landing a hit on the person next to them, even if it was one of their own teammates. Julian happened to be right next to Santo who had brought down both of his hands to hit the shorter kid. Luckily he had raised his telekinetics behind him in a shield.

"Not me you dumbass! Them! The Hellions are staying together!"

"Oh right…my bad."

The students were wailing, cutting, punching and kicking one after the other. Mercury vs Armor. Dust vs Indra. X-23 vs Onyxx. There was no end to it really, then Julian saw his chance to take out Laura, shoving several students out of the way. "Move it!" Noriko however decided to take her shot at Hellion now that she had the chance. Electricity shot through the air, rebounding off an instinctively projected shield. Breaking his focus from taking down Laura, he turned his head to see the blue haired teen flaring her gloves in anticipation. "Ashida…I don't have time for this."

"I'm sorry? Want a cookie?"

"Alright brat! That's it!"

Laura quickly delivered a rattling palm strike to a porcupine teen, then a open palm to his chest. He immediately was down for the count, which counted as a dead target to her. She was glad Naruto had decided to spar with her the last couple of days, teaching her new styles of combat, especially this…Gentle fist he called it. He said it would be good to use against opponents who she wasn't trying to kill, but still not break their face since it dealt with open palms and jabbing. There was a certain grace to it she could appreciate, especially when watching Naruto. She too did not wonder why he wasn't present, knowing he could easily beat all of these kids with a simple…jutsu, he called it?

Flipping back, followed with a one armed handstand, she quickly delivered a kick to another teen's shoulder, while dodging hardened projectiles from another student gunning after her. Rockslide saw that she was down on the ground recovering from taking down a few others and he raised his arms up to finish her. "Clone this!" Crouching in recovery from her acrobatics, she saw Santo coming and knew that a palm strike would not take him down. So she unsheathed a foot claw and slashed off one of his arms, then as she spun, she managed to knock him off balance by slashing off his leg.

"So not cool!"

Just as she was about to move on to her next target, she realized she couldn't move. Her green eyes widened slightly as she looked to the control room to see Emma gazing at her smugly, " _Can't move dear?_ " Laura frowned at her. It was clear that she was not welcome here…by Emma. Naruto on the other hand? Damn it, what was this feeling in her stomach whenever she thought about him?

"Get off!" Hellion snapped at Surge as he pushed her off him and came zooming in on Laura. A telekinetic field coated him as he prepared to attack her, but both their attention were turned to the other charging stone teen, Onyxx. "Oh shit." To her silent confusion, Hellion saved her by extending his energy to grab her from the charge. Blinking, she looked to him and he huffed, "I don't need whiskers on my case alright?" he knew that if Naruto caught wind he was conspiring against Laura with Emma, that would be his ass. So not what he needed.

"Okay."

There was a chill in the air, and the two looked to Emma who did not look happy as she glared coldly at them. " _Enough!_ " she called out, making everyone stop. Onyxx was a bit dizzy from his collision with the reinforced walls, wondering if he won. " _Mercury. Dust. Hellion. Elixir. Rockslide. Surge._ " She called as she then stepped through the doors gazing at the six. "You six will go on to train as new X-men alongside Naruto." Many of the students were well on their way of recovering.

"She picked four Hellions, there's a shocker…" Hisako grumbled.

"You mean seven…" she heard and saw Cyclops, and he didn't look thrilled. "You forgot to include Laura," seemingly that was the only point he was there to make as he then turned on his heel and walked straight out. "We'll discuss this…little 'exercise' later." Was the last thing he said before the doors closed behind him. Emma frowned, knowing she would get a migraine from arguing with him later but right now…

"There will be an assembly in the auditorium in thirty minutes for all mutant students." She explained to them before looking to Hellion with an annoyed glare. "Also…X-men," she spoke which the selected beamed quite proudly. "Naruto will be the new team leader." She expressed which shocked Julian…sort of. Emma wasn't going to change on her decision. She knew with Naruto's maturity as well as his skill in combat and his abilities, he would be the perfect leader for the New X-men. While the New X-men were thrilled to be apart of this and have such a strong mutant as their leader, they weren't thrilled for the training he no doubt was going to put them through. Josh summed it all up for them…

"This is going to suck."

"Look around you…"

Naruto sat by Laura and Cessily with a neutral expression, the remaining mutants in the auditorium like instructed. He honestly did not mind being the leader of the New X-men once Cessily delivered the news to him. Hell he didn't even mind how Emma went about it, it reminded him kind of the Chunin exam. It was why he advised Scott not to go so hard on her later, though he did understand the man's irritation as to why another event like this was not discussed with him. Now what he didn't mind, was learning that Emma tried to get Hellion to knock out Laura and Scott had to place her on the team himself. He would need to have a talk with Frost about it later.

After a few hours of healing Jay and reconstructing his wings, Naruto was a bit…fatigue. He had never for so long healed somebody like that, it made him appreciate medical ninja even more than he already did. Though Jay was healed, his mind still was in disarray and needed time to heal. He could try and heal it but he wasn't exactly sure how that would pan out necessarily. So he just decided to let him rest and let the body work it's magic, he had done enough.

Emma stood at the podium, with several other senior X-men standing off to the side, though Wolverine wasn't present. When he asked Laura about it she simply shrugged. He guessed just because she was his clone, didn't mean he kept tabs on him at all times. The few remaining students watched in silence and depression. "For this is all that remains. Many of you only know how the world where mutants thrived and were on the rise," Emma continued with her speech.

"Where we influenced culture, built our own cities and even a country," she smiled sadly. "A world where we numbered in the millions and Charles Xavier's dream was finally within our reach. The world we knew is gone and with it, most of our home and survival. We are scattered across the globe, numbering in the hundreds," Emma spoke with a serious tone. The few of us on this stage have faced some of the dangers that await us. But I fear nothing has prepared us for what is to come. You are at your childhood's end," Emma declared with a solemn glare. "You are mutants in a world that hates and fears you. It's time to grow up. The remaining human students that haven't left already will board a bus in forty five minutes to take them someplace safe. If you want to say your goodbyes…now is the chance."

With that said, she left to oversee the safe transport.

"Look around you…"

Reverend William Stryker stood at a podium in a stadium, with the speakers active and several other members of the purified standing off to the side. He smiled at his many followers as they cheered in joy and happiness. "For this is but a handful of God's children…"

" _Lord! Why!? I served you faithfully!_ "

 _William was on his knees, in ragged wet clothes from the stormy night. He was in his former church where he once preached the word of god and against mutant kind. It was boarded up and was in a state of decay. He had come to get the answer he needed…he hoped he would. "I sacrificed everything I held dear! My wife! My child! All for you lord! All for you…_ " _He was gazing as he spoke to the large altar with the crucifix in the center of it high in the air._

 _"But now I am alone…lost! Forsaken! And when I came to you for guidance! For hope…you gave me nothing! Nothing…" then he pulled out a pistol he had kept in his house for self defense in case of a break in and began to prime the trigger to pull on himself. He truly believed that without God…there was no purpose in his life, not after losing all dear to him. "I ask you now lord. One more time…give me your strength. Light my way back to you. Please lord…please!"_

 _As he was pulling the trigger to end his life, a bright light had appeared in front of him in place of the cross. He shielded himself from the light as his eyes began to adjust to hit and he was able to make out a figure within it. His eyes widened as he dropped the pistol and bowed his head._

 _"Thank you God!"_

"The Lord watched as the seeds of Stan gained strength and claimed our world! He patiently waited for his children to rise up and fight the forces of evil! But we did nothing," Stryker shook his head with a frown. "And Eden fell. Now god has given us one last chance to make right what we've allowed to go so very long!"

He peered into the eyes of his audience, pointing at them, "Now you must decide what you will do! Align with God to end Satan's reign? Or turn your back on the Lord once again! Make no mistake! This is Judgment day!" Stryker declared earning cheers and roars of praise. "God bless you all." With that, he ended his speech and turned to his hooded followers behind him to discuss the plan for eliminating several of those touched by Satan.

"Assemble my Purifiers. We have a bus to catch."

"Why is this happening?"

"This sucks."

"Can we ever come back?"

"Don't want to go…don't want to be human."

"I'm going to miss you guys."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm scared."

It's going to be okay, Callie." Cessily hugged her friend as she stood beside Noriko and Julian as they were saying good by to their friends. Naruto didn't stand too far away with Laura. He glanced to see Colossus and Bishop keeping guard, and Emma wasn't too far away speaking with Scott. Soon enough, all the human students began to head into the bus downtrodden to be leaving their friends. Sad to be human. Julian waved to Brian who had a forlorn expression on his face.

"Later Brian."

"Later."

As the bus was driving away, Naruto and Laura turned away to walk back into the house when the two of them heard a strange noise. A noise that was unfamiliar to Naruto, but quite familiar to Laura. Looking up into the night sky, the two saw a trail of smoke that was connected too…

"GET DOWN!"

 ** _KRAAA-KOOOOMM!_**

Everyone covered their eyes from the sudden bright light of destruction, the loud explosion nearly rupturing their ear drums. Cessily eyes were wide as she saw the melting blazed bus that held their friends… "No! Noo! NOOO!" she screamed out, voicing everyone's disbelief in what just happened. Noriko was the first to spring into action to hopefully save them. Julian and Cessily heard her cries and began to follow her lead, but Santo was still in shock to what happened. All the big talk he would usually make and he couldn't back it up in the moment that mattered most.

"W-what happened?"

"Santo! Get the fuck up! Santo!" Julian snapped at Santo. He needed his friend to get up and help since his strength could help them move the wreckage got get to any of the surviors. He then turned back to the bus calling out for his best friend, hoping that he was at least still alive. "Brian! BRRIIIAAAAANN!" he screamed, tearing open the bus so that they could have more room to move through and saw Noriko already inside trying to help someone that might have lived. "Brian! Where are you bud? Come on! You're okay! You've gotta be...Brian!" he called for finally seeing his friend. But there was no movement at all. He ran towards Brian's body to hopefully recover him, but another explosion occurred enveloping his vision and was on the receiving end of some minor burns to the right side of his face.

"Naruto! Naruto snap out of it!" Laura slapped her friend in the face as he simply stood there, somewhat shook? "We have to help! You have to help! Please!" Laura pleaded with her friend. But Naruto simply gazed at her, somewhat lost and she scowled before she began to cut into the wreckage to continue on. She found the last one, DJ was his name, was barely holding onto whatever life he had left. He was coughing up blood from being cut almost in half from the waist by a large piece of the bus. Josh finally caught sight of someone he thought he could help, but he was too late.

"DJ! Mark! I'm here buddy!" Josh exclaimed. "You're gonna be okay! You're gonna be fine! I'll fix…"

"He's dead!"

"Get away from me! I can save him! Come on DJ! You're going to be okay! I can fix you! I can…" He was desperate to try and do something, but Laura pulled him away finally before he got caught in another possible explosion. Then there would be no one to really help heal whoever was hurt in the attack. Sooraya began to transform into her dust to snuff out the flames here and there. She was continuing on as she came across Noriko as a bit of wreckage came down on her head and knocked her out.

"Noriko! Noriko! Hold on, I'll get help." She was speechless at the site of her fellow classmates bodies in front of her in the fiery blaze. "No…no…Allah, no…Noo!" Cessily heard her teammate's cries and came to her aid and attempted to shield her from the flames.

"Sooraya! Sooraya! Please it's okay…" she tried to calm her down but she cried in terror at the sight of one of the sentinels , thinking that it had come to possibly finish the job on the rest of the students. It's bright flood lights turned on and the pilot spoke over the speaker system.

" _Attention, mutants! You are not authorized to be…oh, dear God!_ "

"NARUTO!"

"Sakura…" the blond whispered out as he stood stock still in place as his eyes gazed at the mayhem, but they were not focused. He soon fell to his knees, hyperventilating as it was just…it was too much! The memories of the Konoha Hospital blowing up right in front of him as he went to meet Sakura at the end of her shift. The current panic, terror, fear, pain, concern that was merely amplified by everyone around him. Why…why couldn't he move…

…why couldn't he…

"You okay?"

The blond blinked as he stood beside Cessily and Julian, dressed in all black. He along with the remaining mutants and staff and even the families of some of the deceased students were present for the funeral. All parents of the deceased students had been contacted but only fifteen families had taken their bodies back. The others wanted nothing to do with them, even in death.

"No." was his only response to Cessily's question. He wasn't even listening to Nightcrawlers words as he spoke over the lives lost in the attack. He knew though they were meant to provide comfort and give strength to the ones who lost their friends in the attack. To insure them they were in a better place. The teachers had lifted the first casket and carried it on over to the gravesite made for the one that they were carrying. Brian Cruz, one of the Hellions.

Cessily grabbed Naruto's hand, interlacing their fingers, hopefully to give him comfort. This was the first time he had said a single word since…since last night. By the time it was all over, he was a complete mess muttering to himself names of his friends back in his village. She had been really worried for him, and was able to piece together that Naruto had PTSD, which the attack must have triggered. She had never seen him so…lifeless, quite frankly, it scared her.

She then looked to Julian whose face was scarred a bit from the burns. Tears trailed down her metallic cheeks as she looked around to see her friends. Laurie was comforting Josh who was probably blaming himself. Noriko was holding hands with David who was crying silently yet composed, though Noriko didn't shed a tear. Her right arm had been cut rather deeply, wrapped in bandages. Santo still had a shocked face plastered, as if he was still in the moment though tears would shed occasionally. Then there was Laura who had a blank expression, standing off to the side up against a tree. She then overheard Sooraya whispering her language, her religion's rites and shedding tears of her own. She looked back to Naruto who still looked lost, his eyes unfocused, his expression unmoving. Sighing sadly, she looked back to Mr. Wagnar.

"May god have mercy on their souls."

"Forty two children are dead! This is the protection you offer?"

"This was not our fault!"

"We had to bury fifteen of our own because their parents didn't want them!"

"Psylocke…" Bishop called softly to his friend who was pissed beyond belief as to what happened. ONE said that they would protect the mutants from any and all outside threats no matter what, but they clearly didn't do what they had promised to do. Meanwhile Bishop was doing his best to make sure no one got hurt after trading verbal blows.

"No! We tolerate your presence and for what?"

"Make no mistake…our presence is not up for discussion. You X-men made the choice to circumvent ONE protection by smuggling out those remaining human students," The colonel stated, trying to justify that it was the X-men's fault and not ONE'S for not being active enough.

"As if you'd just let them go."

"We're here to help yo…"

"Brilliant job you've done so far!"

"That's enough!" Valerie Cooper broke in with a serious frown. "This is a terrible tragedy and you have our sympathy. We will do everything possible to find those responsible…but if anyone's to blame here, it's Emma Frost." She told them shifting the blame to anything else so that no one's head would get torn or blown off. Psylocke sneered as turned away, but before she did…

She spat at their feet.

"Are you just gonna stay in here all day."

Naruto didn't say anything as he sat on his bed gazing at the picture he took with all his friends. Laura frowned as she stood at his door, still in her funeral clothes, just like Naruto. After the funeral, he had retreated to his room and had yet to come out. Cessily was obviously worried for him and came to her to see if she could help their friend. Laura wanted too…she really did, but she didn't know how. She wasn't good with people like…at all. But Naruto was her friend, a good friend and it made her sad to see him this way.

"I could have saved them." He whispered out as Laura focused in on his words. "I could have saved them before it was too late…all of them," he said, pain in his voice. "If I was paying more attention, I could have stopped that missile…they would all still be alive. It's my fault…" he stated, lowering his eyes. "I…I promised Scott and Emma that I was going to help them…that I was going to make sure nothing like Genosha ever happened again. But when the moment came for me to do that…" his sad expression turned into one of anger and disappointment. "I froze up. I was helpless, useless…"

"Yeah, you were." Laura agreed with her own frown. Naruto didn't respond to her as she came into the room more, sitting on his bed. "I'm…I'm not good with talking to people Naruto," she admitted quietly. "I'm still learning, so I can't really sugar coat anything. And you're my friend, so I'm not going to lie to you and say you didn't fuck up…because you did." Laura then rested a hand on his shoulder, "But it's not your fault."

"This world…it's so fucked up Laura. They were kids…innocent…helpless," Naruto whispered. "I've been through some shit, but…I've never come across something so…cruel," Naruto shook his head. "How are any of these kids supposed to deal with this?"

"They'll learn. Or they'll die. Simple as that." Laura said seriously and bluntly. Naruto gazed at her, somewhat surprised by this answer. It was true…so true.

"And whoever's responsible?"

"They'll just die."

Naruto looked back to the picture of his friends and closed his eyes. He had froze up and became just as helpless as he was when the Konoha hospital blew up. He could only stand there in shock from the attack Momoshiki had landed to get his attention. Two hundred and forty seven people died from that one attack. His beloved Sakura was one of them. He hadn't been able to really stop Momoshiki from causing anymore death after that, and the end result of their battle ended with him another dimension, becoming no doubt the last of his people. He couldn't defend his home, he couldn't protect his friends. It will be something he will live with for the rest of his life.

But now he had a new home. He had new friends. The way he saw it, everyone gets one moment of weakness and helplessness when it counts. Just one. This was his, and this would be the only one he would grant himself. Forty two innocent kids were dead, their lives could have been saved by his power. But they weren't and there was nothing he could do now. No that's not true. The only thing he could do that would satisfy him slightly, would be avenging them. So instead of sitting here feeling sorry for himself…he had work to do. He had to make sure this didn't happen again. He had to make sure he wasn't put into this situation again. So he simply nodded his head as he looked to Laura with hardened eyes.

"Fine by me."

"Good, you're all here."

The New X-men turned their heads to see Naruto walk in the room with his hands in his pockets, still wearing his funeral attire like the rest of them. They looked to him slightly, but looked away still in their own thoughts. Still grieving. He took a deep breath as he spoke in a clear, serious tone to get their attention, letting them know how serious this was. "I understand what you guys are going through," he spoke, earning eyes. "I'm not going to pretend that you aren't hurt. I'm not going to ignore that you aren't scared and I'm not going to dismiss your anger." Naruto started, looking each and everyone of them in the eyes.

"You have every right to feel the way you do. This is not me telling you to suck it up and move on, because I still haven't moved on from my own tragedy," Naruto muttered as he glanced to the ground. "But there is a lessoned to be learned from this. A lesson I hope you all take to heart from this day forward," Naruto said sincerely. "When you have enemies…people who hate you, people want to see you suffer and in pain…they will do anything to see that." Naruto stated seriously. "They enjoy your pain, even if it means inflicting pain on others. Those others may be strangers or your friends." He then pointed to the window where it all took place last night. "The attack on our friends was to cause us pain, was to see us break. This is only the beginning. And there is not a damn doubt in my mind they won't strike again, because we are still standing…we are still breathing."

By now everyone had turned to focus on him, listening closely to him. "Their next target will be us…again. Closer to home. Do any of you want to see anymore of your friends buried?" he questioned, earning small shakes of the head. "Santo?"

"N-no."

"What?"

"No!"

"Cessily?"

"Of course not."

"Noriko?"

"Fuck no."

"Josh?"

"Definitely not."

"Sooraya?"

"I pray not."

"Julian?"

"Hell no."

"Me neither," Naruto refused as he shook his head. "I've lost enough friends in the last two months. I lost my home. I just made another one and I'd be damned to lose it too," he glared. "An old friend told me that when you have something, someone you love…something you wish to protect…that's when you truly become strong. I've lived by that for five years now," Naruto shared. "We're X-men now guys. This nightmare, is our lives now. And even in our darkest hour, we must push on to pave the path for the next generation," Naruto smiled softly. "Now, I don't know about you guys…but I'm extremely pissed and need to let out some steam. So let's stop feeling sorry for ourselves, get our heads on straight, move our tail from between our legs and get ready for War." Naruto smirked as he looked at each member.

"Rockslide…"

Santo stood up from the couch with a determined look on his face.

"Elixir…"

Josh also stood from the couch with hardened eyes.

"Mercury…"

Cessily gave a determined smile, happy to see the fire return in Naruto's eyes.

"Surge…"

Noriko flexed her fingers with a determined scowl as she crossed her arms.

"Dust…"

Sooraya bowed her head with her own hardened eyes.

"Talon…"

Laura nodded as she stood beside him, her blank expression now replaced with a small smirk.

"Hellion…"

Julian gazed at Naruto with his own serious expression, ignoring the pain on the right side of his face.

"We are no longer children and we're not just X-men," Naruto's smirk widened as Rinnegan pulsed to life. "We are now the Avenging X-men. Our first training session as such will be in the Danger room in ten minutes. I expect to see you all there," with that Naruto began to walk out, though Julian spoke up to get Naruto's attention.

"And what about you fearless leader? What codename are we calling you?" he wondered. None of the teachers had yet to assign Naruto a codename, mainly too busy. But now they were curious since he was now the leader of the Avenging X-men. They all looked to him curiously as Naruto gave it some thought and gave a small smile. Turning his head his head a bit.

"Hokage."

 **Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

 **Chapter Five**

"Yah!"

"Sloppy."

"Gyrah!"

"Too slow."

"Take this!"

"Too loud."

"Dust! Now!"

"And too predictable."

"Damn it!" Hellion huffed and puffed as he and his team were tired out from the hours of training they were doing in the danger room. The only who didn't seem tired was Hokage, even Talon was winded. The reason Hokage wasn't winded was simply because he was the one leading the training session. "It's just stupid bells! Why the hell can't we snatch them?"

"Dude…" Rockslide panted as Elixir was healing his shattered arm. "They may be bells but…you do know who they are on right?"

"Naruto this isn't fair!" Surge panted as Naruto was currently editing his newest Icha Icha book. This was going to be good, Jiraiya and Kakashi would be proud. "You're way too strong for us to even land a hit!"

"Normally I would agree with you Surge," Naruto said calmly as he flipped a page. "But I have nine limiter seals on my body, all of them activated. So honestly I should be at the level of…" he hummed as he shrugged. "Colossus? Maybe Beast? It's hard to tell really. Bottom line, it's not impossible to succeed at the current level you guys are at," Naruto informed. He then glanced up from his book to the clock that was currently sitting on the tree stump. Just for nostalgic purposes, he had the danger room simulate Training Ground Seven…ah good times. At his hip were two bells which the team had been trying to get for nearly three hours now. "You guys are running out of time ya know. Which means you'll be going without lunch."

"What?! Shit! Fuck that!" Rockslide roared as he left Elixir's care and rushed at Naruto who easily avoided the charge and tripped him into the pond. Even though there was a big splash not a drip of water got on Naruto who simply flipped to the next page. Honestly he thought they would figure out by now. There would be times where they seemed to get it…only to disappoint him with not.

"Guys I'm already starving," Surge grumbled to her team who shared her hunger. "I don't think I can go without lunch and still try and get these bells," Surge expressed as she then looked to Naruto. "I have idea, but you're going to have to listen to me."

"Tsk as if Ashida," Hellion scoffed as he rose up a bit. "The Hellions will take care of this! Dust attack!" Dust nodded her head as she ran towards Naruto turning into her sand form, to surround him. But before Hellion could get Mercury to help out, Naruto simply waved his hand and Dust fell into the water with Santo, turning back to human form. "Damn."

"Maybe we should give Surge a try?" Elixir suggested with Hellion rolling his eyes. "C'mon Julian stop being an ass! If we don't get those bells in the next fifteen minutes we're all going to be hungry!" he tried but Hellion wasn't budging he then looked to Talon and Mercury. "Girls? Anything?"

"Hokage is too clever, sneak attacks, frontal attacks…none of it will work," Talon muttered as she studied Naruto who continued to flip the page. "We'll have to catch him off guard somehow but even that is difficult. He can feel us coming."

"Maybe we can just ask him for the bells?" Mercury suggested earning a glance from Julian as if she was crazy. "What? It's the only thing that might work!"

"She has a point."

"Might as well try it," Surge grumbled. "Hey! Naruto!" she called earning a hum from him. "Can we have those bells please?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think so," Julian rolled his eyes at their dumb idea. Surge stood up as she glared at Julian who raise a brow, "You got something to say brat?"

"Why the hell do you have to be such an asshole all the time huh? At least I'm trying to come up with a good plan! You're just…ugh! You know whatever. Fuck you Julian," she scowled turning around and rushing at Naruto as fast as she could. She charged her right fist to the max and threw her fist at Naruto with a roar, but much to her surprise and annoyance, he blocked her hand with a single palm. Lightning exploded from the impact, but Naruto didn't even budge. Surge then smirked as she tried to hit him with her other hand which was charged. Naruto released her first hand, grabbed her wrist and put it over his shoulder to blast away Mercury who was sneaking up behind him. "No! Stop!"

"AAAHH!"

Naruto then switched shoulders as Surge released another blast to shock Talon who came at him from the other side of his back. She grunted in pain as she was flung back then he kicked Surge in the gut sending her falling back. "Not very smart of you, but I commend you for effort." Naruto gave a thumbs up as she tried to breathe. Naruto then reached out and grabbed Josh by his face as he tried to tackle him from behind. "You're quite persistent Elixir. I like that…" Naruto muttered as he then flung Josh into the water.

"Alright I've had enough!" he heard from Hellion who let his power explode from his body. But Naruto didn't budge as he threw a glance at Hellion whose green telekinetic field was steady growing. The blond picked up a pebble and chucked it Hellion, hitting him right in the head and causing him to fly back and slam against Surge.

 _RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG_

"And it's lunch time," Naruto eye smiled under his face mask, much like his sensei. He closed his book and hummed tapping his chin. "Now who to pick who to pick…" he muttered to himself before snapping his fingers. "I got it. Elixir, Surge and Dust," he called earning their attention. "No lunch for you." This caused the three to complain in their own way. "No complaining, rules are rules ya know." He said as his clones then tied the three up to the posts while the other four stood and sat by the three posts. Once they were settled and the three clowns were tied up looking miserable he spoke up.

"Ya know…I'm quite disappointed, I expected better." Naruto said earning looks from them. "I expected more. Especially from a previous team leader," Naruto muttered earning a growl from Hellion who suddenly stood up and rushed at him. Naruto raised a brow and with a single move…"As I was saying," he continued despite he was now sitting on Hellion's back with his arm twisted, causing him to grimace.

"Hey c'mon Naruto! You're hurting him!" Cessily pointed out worriedly while Naruto simply had an uncaring look.

"You know if this was a real mission, you guys would be dead," Naruto said seriously which made them focus. "Yeah each of you have cool powers and what not…but why do you think we are doing this training? Why are there several teams of X-men if each one of them is going to do their own thing?"

"Wait…what are you getting at?" Santo wondered curiously with Naruto sighing.

"You guys are not understanding the point of this session, this test that I gave you," he shook his head.

"W-wait this was a test?!" Josh questioned with wide eyes.

"Aww man…I'm terrible at tests," Santo grumbled.

"So are you going to tell us the answer?" Noriko wondered, confused. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"It's not that hard you idiots. The whole point of this test…is Teamwork." Now they all felt completely stupid. "We are a new team, hastily thrown together because our skills are better than everyone else's. Four of you were a team before this, two of you are rivals always butting heads. The seven of you working together may have gotten the bells,"

"Damn it! That doesn't make any sense!" Noriko spoke out. "There are only two bells! And you said that unless we managed to get a bell then we wouldn't be able to eat! Even if we work together and get the bells, the other five would still fail the dumb test! Where's the teamwork if it just makes us fight each other?"

"You idiots were already fighting each other," Naruto pointed out. "This test was set up to make you fight amongst yourselves. But purpose was to see whether you can forget about your own interests and petty differences and successfully work together, for the good of the team." Naruto explained making Surge go quiet. "Yet…you all did the opposite!" Naruto then looked to each of them. "Santo you were literally just running around by yourself. Laura you just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do your own thing. Cessily, instead of helping out Noriko and even Santo you were simply worried about Julian. Sooraya, instead of logically going with the person who might have helped you get victory you listened to the one person who was focused on himself," he then put pressure on Julian's arm. "Elixir and Noriko might be the only two were being team players even though they had their faults."

"Then why are we tied up damn it?!"

Naruto then ignited his hand in blue flames and pressed it close to Julian's face. "Cessily, break Elixir's neck or Julian dies…"

"WHOA!"

"W-what?"

"Dude…"

No one moved as everyone looked between Naruto, Cessily, Josh and Julian who was nervous with the fire in his face. Naruto had already healed his burns, he would really like to not have that happen again. After several tense moments Naruto called off the fire. "Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger and even get you killed. If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives outside of these walls," Naruto told them as he then got off Julian who grunted, rubbing his arm.

Naruto stood up and walked over to the large stone not too far away, earning their curiosity. "Look at this. Numerous names are carved on this stone. These are people, soldiers who were recognized as heroes of my village." Naruto frowned under his mask, wow he was really channeling Kakashi today.

"Heroes huh? That sounds pretty cool!" Santo smirked. "I would like my name to get carved on a stone like that."

"They aren't normal heroes."

"Really? Were they like us? X-men and what not?"

"They are all heroes who died while on duty." That brought everyone's mood down as Santo's face fell. "This is a memorial. And if my village was still standing…all my friends names would be carved on this stone. My parents names are on this too," Naruto said quietly. Naruto then shook his head as he looked to the team. "I'll give you guys one more chance to prove to me that we can be a team. If not, then I'll just avenge our friends on my own." He reminded which all made them feel something in their hearts.

"Those who wish to give it another go can eat lunch. However, Josh, Sooraya and Noriko, get none." This made them all look at him in surprise just as his clones handed them their lunches. "Call it a punishment of sorts. If anyone gives them food, you're kicked off the team immediately," he glared hard which frightened them a bit. "I'll be back in an hour." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"This fucking bites!"

"Oh be quiet Ashida," Julian grumbled as he sat beside Cessily while eating his food with the others. Santo was already chowing down happily. "Maybe if you were a better fighter you wouldn't be in this position," he said before chewing his food.

"Why you...!"

"Stop being so mean Julian!" Cessily barked at him earning a surprised look from him. "What about Sooraya? She's not getting any food either because of orders she followed from you! If anyone should be going hungry it's you!" she then huffed before shaking her head. "I'm not eating."

"What? C'mon Cess! We need your strength!"

"No, we're a team remember?" she glared at him. "We're only as strong as our weakest link. Naruto was right, Surge and Elixir were the only ones who were being team players. So it's not fair to eat right in front of them. And Sooraya, she was just following your orders."

"Please eat Cessily," Sooraya smiled softly. "There are three of us and four of you. The more of you who have your strength the better chance we have," she told her with Cessily frowning with Julian agreeing.

"See! Sooraya gets it! C'mon Cess. If we eat and get our strength back we can really work as a team and take down Naruto," he grinned though Cessily wasn't convinced. "Ugh fine, be hard headed but I'm not going hungry," he huffed as he began to eat and savor his food.

"You're such an ass," Noriko grumbled right before they heard a large stomach growl. They all looked surprised and glanced to Josh who had been silent, miserable from his hunger. Then they were surprised when Laura extended her arm out, offering her food to him. "W-what? Laura what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure one of the most important members on the team stays healthy and strong," Laura answered in her usual monotone. This earned curious looks from them as she explained. "Josh is the healer of the team. While we were working hard to get those bells, he was working hard to make sure we didn't stay injured for too long. Combat wise he's practically useless, but he is a excellent supporter. He can't heal us if he's too worried about his stomach," she explained logically which was honestly the most words they all had ever heard her say in one setting. Josh blushed a bit as he chuckled.

"Um I would love too, but I can't move my arms," he pointed out which she noticed. With a sigh she began to spoon feed him. Cessily smiled as she then grabbed her lunch and stood beside Sooraya who blinked at her friend.

"Like I said, I don't think it's fair you are up here when it's Julian's fault," she shared her thoughts. "Also, I don't need to eat. But you do so," Cessily stated and Sooraya could see there would be no point in arguing with her, even though she was used to hunger. Julian frowned as he looked at the two girls were feeding their teammates then he looked to a frowning Santo who noticed Noriko's annoyed and hungry look.

"I would share my food with you Nori but uh…I kind of ate it all," he chuckled which earned a snort of amusement from her.

"Yeah I see…but thanks anyway Santo."

"Tsk, here Ashida," Julian spoke up, offering his food instead. Noriko blinked as Julian scowled a bit, "I've already eaten a bit so you can have the rest to get your strength. This way everyone is somewhat ready for the next round and I don't need you slowing us down."

"Well don't I feel special."

"Don't make me change my mind kid!"

"What the fuck did I just say?"

All of them froze from the sudden exertion of pressure that fell atop of them. Their eyes widened and they looked to see Naruto standing there glaring at them coldly with his arms crossed. "I leave for no less than ten minutes and you're feeding not just one…but all three of them? Was I not clear with my words? Was I just speaking gibberish?!" Naruto snapped as he walked towards. "You…every single one of you…." He then stopped as he leaned in, looking as if he was about to rip them a new one.

"Pass."

"W-wait…what?"

"You all pass," Naruto answered Noriko as he backed up with his eye smile in place. "I wanted to see how you guys would fare in a situation like this. If you could now put all your differences aside and think logically to do what is best for the team…by being a team."

"So this was another test?"

"That's right."

"And we passed?"

"Correct."

"So what now?"

"Now? The real training begins."

"I hurt…"

"I hurt all over…"

"My bones hurt!"

"Santo…you're made out of rock…"

"My point exactly!"

Scott had an amused expression as the Avenging X-men left the danger room after several hours of training, their leader trailing right behind them looking as if he got a good work out in. "Naruto," he called getting the teen's attention. "Can I speak with you in my office?" Naruto hummed as he gave a nod.

"Sure," he then turned to his departing team who all looked drained and beat, their uniforms drenched with sweat and ripped up, in need of repairs. "You guys know the drill. Rest up, and be back here at after classes." He said only earning waves of dismissal and grumbles. Naruto then followed Scott to his office who smiled softly.

"Working them hard I see."

"Only way I know how," he chuckled which earned a chuckle of understanding from Naruto. He was just as passionate about training with the Original X-men, it was nice to see the fire hadn't died out over the years. "They're making progress though which is all I ask for. A few bickering moments here and there but I don't expect them to be perfect just good enough to survive their next battle and the one after," Naruto added as an afterthought with Scott nodding his head.

"I understand where you are coming from I was the same way when I was younger," he shared. "I've lessened up over the years because I've been so busy, but I understand completely. I'm happy you are taking this leadership seriously," he praised which earned a small smile from Naruto. The two reached Scott's office and closed the door behind them. "Naruto, the reason I brought you in here is because I wanted to discuss your future with the X-men. The senior…X-men." This piqued Naruto's attention as he crossed his arms, listening intently.

"Go on."

"Thee alone we acknowledge as God and King…"

Stryker looked at his followers as he continued his sermon passionately. "Thee we invoke as our helper. From thee we have obtained our victories, through thee, we conquered our enemies. Thee we thank for past favors, from thee we hope for future favors. Thee we all beseech and we pray thee that thou long preserve to us, unarmed and victorious, our God-loving sons. Amen."

Once his sermon was over, he decided to check upon the progress of his newly Crusade. It's been nearly a week since firing on the former Devil's transport. They needed to be judged by God as they would soon spread sympathy of the Devil's to the rest of God's children and he would not allow that. "Purifier Jacob has requested your presence. It s about the vision."

"Thank you my son," Stryker nodded as he was helped out of his arch bishop cloak. He descended down into the basement of his church, also the new HQ for his new Purifiers. "Tell me, are the changes as far-reaching as we expected?"

"Oh yes Reverend. Just as you expected."

"Do not doubt God's gifts my son."

"Never Reverend. After the last strike, only a handful of obstacles remain on the day. Another has been marked as an Omega threat." Jacob then brought up an image of said threat, containing two blond teenagers dressed in yellow uniforms. Stryker smiled as he gazed at the picture.

"Excellent. Now we know who our next target must be."

"Sooraya…"

"Jay?" Sooraya blinked upon seeing her friend at her door. She had hoped to get a quick nap in before getting some dinner, training had her exhausted. Laura sat on her bed not too far away with a curious expression, wondering why the red winged kid was even standing, wasn't he supposed to be healing? "What are you doing here? You should be in the med bay. We must take you back."

"Sooraya, please stop," Jay said tiredly. There was a reason why he was here, why he was speaking with her because he trusted her the most out of all of his friends with what he needed to tell her. He still felt really weak despite his healing factor. "I think I may have done something horrible. I…" he stopped once he saw Laura was still in the room. "Sooraya, can we talk alone?"

Without question, Laura stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her. "What is it Jay? What have you done?" Sooraya wondered as Jay gave a small frown.

"I-I was trying to save everyone. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Jay, you aren't making sense."

"I know…but I'm gonna try and find out what went wrong," he stated with a thoughtful frown. "I'm gonna try and fix things. Sooraya, if I don't come back. Tell Sam and Paige that I love them." He then handed her a piece of paper crumpled up which now had her a bit scared. "You're a beautiful person, Sooraya." He then turned around to leave the room, openign the door to let Laura back in. As she entered, she caught the scent of him which made her eyes narrow slightly. She then turned back to Sooraya as the door closed behind Jay.

"Don't trust him."

"What? Why?"

"Because he smells of death."

"Eden approaches…"

Stryker smiled as he stood before the screen with a smile. One of his purifiers, a trained hitman, Matthew Risman was on the job. His target should be appearing within the hour. "Only a handful of Satan's children stand between us and paradise. Go through the vision again and then prepare for our guest. He will soon return to us,"

"Reverend are you sure that's wise? We were barely able to salvage the device last time and…" he was cut off as Styrker glared at the man.

"That's enough! God himself speaks through me! You will not question my orders!" Stryker snapped at him. Even though the machine almost powered up and tried to escape, but it was shut down in time. This moment has been predestined and nothing will prevent it!"

"Reverend…I know, but…"

"Joseph, now is not the time to lose faith," Stryker soothed. "The lord has sent us on this path and will not abandon us before we complete…" as Stryker continued his conversation, the two were unaware that they were being viewed. The machine continued to bide it's time until it could fully be restored to what it once was by it's creator. There was also the matter of the one that had acquired several components of it's already damaged body. That was something it also would have the maker fix along with the rest of it. So for now…

…it would wait.

"Josh! There you are!"

"Hey Laurie," Josh greeted her softly as he was pacing around the front lawn by the fountain. Laurie came up to him to see that while his mood had changed a bit since the funeral, she could still he was bummed about it.

"Hey um, can we talk?"

"Sure, I guess so."

"How's training going?"

"It's going well," Josh admitted. "You know I honestly thought I would be useless or a burden…maybe kicked off the team ya know? But Naruto…man that guy, he's something else." He said with Laurie giving a knowing smile a light blush on her cheeks which he took note, as well as the tone in her voice.

"Yeah, he is."

"You like him." He stated which caused her to look surprised, caught off guard. "It's okay, he seems to have that affect on girls," Josh sighed. "I think even Noriko is starting to give him a bit more eye lately. Cessily and Laura those two…" he frowned. "I get why you like him though. He's hot, strong and he fixed your hand…already better than me."

"Josh, Naruto isn't better than you," Laurie refused as he snorted. "He's different yeah but better? C'mon. Sure he's cute and he's fun to be around but…" she brushed a lock behind her ear as he gazed at her. "Look I just came to see how you were doing. I heard from Cess and Nori he's been working you guys really hard lately. I know you're not a fighter so I was just wondering how you were holding up."

"I'm doing fine. Naruto's managed to include me in all the team exercises," Josh informed. "We have this one where the Team's goal is to keep me safe while I heal victims during battle. He says that because of my powers I'm the most important person on the team." Laurie smiled upon hearing this, looking quite excited.

"Josh isn't that a good thing!? If Naruto says you are then it must mean it's true!" Laurie tried to cheer but he didn't look very happy. "What has you so down Josh?" she questioned as he scratched his golden cheek.

"We ran though that exercise today and…it wasn't just one or two people, but a whole lot," he shared, piquing her interest. "We were in a city, it was burning, battle going on. Nori and Santo were assigned to protect me while the others defended me from Naruto. Laurie…there were so many people that I couldn't get to in time. I couldn't save that many and the pressure was just there," he shook his head. "It made me think about…"

"Jay, the bus was not your fault," she told him making him scowl.

"You weren't there Laurie!"

"I know, Sam told me what happened…how you tried to save everyone," Laurie brought up which only seemed to upset him even more.

"Yeah, I tried. But everyone I touched was dead! Everyone but DJ. I could feel him dying…his life bleeding out of him," Josh explained in detail as he looked at his hands. "I held on to it with everything I had. I didn't let go…my hands, my bones and blood burned but I never let go…but he still died…" he whispered quietly, tears in his eyes and it wasn't because of Laurie's pheromone powers he was just so…distraught about it. "And when he died, he took a piece of me with him. A piece of me died too!" he then looked up with a snarl.

"Now I feel cold…dead…empty! I've tried to not think about it. I've tried to just focus on the training to be part of the team but…I'll never get that piece back…Never!" he snapped as Laurie was doing her best to hold back her own tears. "So whoever did this to us…to me…is going to die." Those words shook Laurie, but his eyes…."And I'm going to be the one who kills them!"

"Josh, no…" her tone was pleading desperate, low. She tried to reach for him as he was about to walk away. "Please don't do this. This isn't you!"

"You don't know anything about me, Laurie! So stay the hell out of my way!"

 _Pfft!_

"L-laurie?"

"Allah give me strength…"

"Why do you pray?" Laura asked her pretty roommate who didn't have her hood on right now. She was curious about what she believed in as she had assassinated several people for what they believed in, but never knew why she was ordered to do so. Sooraya who had finished her preparation to help Jay out should he be put into a dangerous position was going to fix what he had done. Whatever that was.

"I give praise to Allah and ask him for guidance as he is the creator of all things."

"But Dr. Sarah Kinney is my creator." It was a fact…but also a question?

"Yes but Allah created everything, including her. Our lives, our destinies, everything is created and guided by Allah." Sooraya tried to explain as best she could, it was difficult though.

"So…God is my creator. He is responsible for my life?"

"Yes."

"Then he made me a killer. A murderer. He made me kill my mother."

"No, I…" Sooraya was beginning to panic as she could see the irritation growing in Laura's eyes. "Allah's wisdom is beyond our comprehension. We cannot question or judge him," this was hard…very hard. But she was a very patient person but right now…she had no time to help her friend understand.

"Why?"

"Laura, I will help you understand later. But right now I must find Jay."

"I will go with you."

"No. He came to me alone for help."

"It's a trap."

"W-why would you say that?" she was quite surprised if not shocked by the suggestion…not the accusation. But she worked with Laura long enough now to know she had a very logical and analytical mind, no different from their team leader.

"Because it's what I would do."

"That may be the case, but Jay is my friend. He would not betray me."

"But…"

"And I do not believe Allah wishes me to die. But…" Sooraya paused a bit before she finished. "If anything does happen, it is as it is meant to be." If that were the case, Laura knew she would have to act. Sooraya may not like it but Naruto's words during training the other day ran through her mind.

" _Another lesson to keep in mind when you're dealing with teammates._ "

" _This guy and his lessons…"_

 _"Shut up Santo!"_

 _"Those who abandon the mission…are scum. But those who abandon their friends…are worse than that._ "

As far as she was concerned, Sooraya was her friend just as much as Naruto was her friend. Though it may not be at the same level but still, she didn't think Allah wanted her to die. But more important she would not abandon her friend when she clearly would need help…

…even if she didn't know it.

"That should be good."

Naruto was currently in his room with a few clones, all of them busy at work. One of them was coming up with new strategies for the team as well as training methods and ideas for team collaboration and individually. He wanted to increase their strength and utilize them all as best he could to get the best results. Another clone was coming up with theories for new techniques and the best way to utilize his own powers. Then there was him who had finished his set of barrier seals, as well as Hiriashin markers he would start planting around for easy travel.

His thoughts soon wandered to his conversation with Scott about joining the Senior X-men. It wasn't official just yet, but he wanted to bring it up to him, feeling that his skills would be a wonderful asset to the team out on the field. Naruto agreed, quite glad it was brought up. Though Scott had also brought up his concern on the mystery that surrounded Naruto, because even though he had been in this world for almost a month now, he didn't know much of anything about Naruto. Naruto understood that this was a matter of trust, which he completely understood. He and Sakura didn't trust Sai when they became the new Team 7, they hardly trusted Yamato as well. But once they developed that bond and trust it became much easier working with them.

So now he was debating on what he should tell about himself. He had no intentions of going into great detail about his life but just enough to put Scott's mind at ease and feel like he had an idea of who he was. Now that he thought about it, he would need to start doing the same with his team now that they were a team. They didn't need to know everything, but enough to feel like that they felt trusted and as close as they were supposed to be.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a commotion going on outside the school. Standing up he immediately left his room headed for the front lawn where he saw multiple people gathered around and the Sentinels had come to investigate what the deal was. The smell of blood hit his nose and his face turned grim as he pushed past the crowd to see his friend, one of the nicest people he had met…was killed on the front lawn. Noriko was holding Laurie in her arms as she cried and cried while Logan was holding Josh back from doing anything stupid. But the boy was still struggling to wriggle free and had the most shocked face above everyone else gathered around them.

Bishop tried to maintain order outside, so that things wouldn't get out of hand. He didn't know if the shooter had left the scene and after the bus, he didn't want a repeat of the incident. But soon Scott, Hank and David arrived to the scene. "Everybody inside! Now!"

"Bishop what's…oh no…"

"Laurie?" David rushed immediately to see what had happened to her, only to see that his fears had been realized…but he still couldn't accept it. His teammate, his friend had been murdered in cold blood. "No Laurie…not you…" his voice was soft, shocked. Josh had finally managed to wriggle free out of Logan's grip which shocked him with some sort of thing that gave him some pretty bad looking hands, hinting that they had originally theorized about his powers.

"Kid you gotta pull it together…"

"Let me…GO!"

Scott decided that was enough for the night and that they need to get things cleaned up and have Laurie given some peace along side of contacting her mother. "Peter…Logan…We need to get the kids inside. Josh…" Josh was too wrapped up with Laurie's death that he didn't even listen to the Headmaster or anyone else around him for that matter. As he cradled Laurie in his arms he begged and cried for her not to leave him and he was sorry. "We have to get inside, we're too exposed."

"Scott!" Cannonball had just arrived, still looking for his brother then he saw everyone gathering outside and though that maybe he was here. Scott looked towards Sam who then saw what was going on. "Oh my god…is that…is that Laurie? I just talked to her earlier, I…"

"Sam."

"I can't find Jay."

Naruto's Rinnegan eyes pulsed to life as he looked around the grounds, searching for the killer…but he found nothing. Frowning he then turned back to the body of Laurie that was being held by a sobbing Josh. Kneeling down Naruto's eyes focused on Laurie as he then closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Raising his hands, he formed the Ram then the Snake seal. He didn't even notice the head of King of Hell rise up from the ground behind him and open it's mouth to release a soul from it's glowing mouth.

Everyone's eyes had extremely wide eyes as Naruto's hair was turning completely pure white just as the same time Laurie's wound was healing rapidly and soon enough she began to stir. Disbelief, astonishment, their jaws were hung low, their mouths open but no words coming out as they were completely speechless. Their eyes zipped from Laurie to Naruto, then back to Laurie then back to Naruto who had opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Laurie who blinked, confused as she looked at Naruto curiously. She then looked around to see everyone was staring at her as if they saw someone just come back from the dead.

"Welcome back Laurie," Naruto said quietly which confused her immensely. "Try not to die again? Okay?" he chuckled before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out, bringing panic from everyone else. Though Laurie had to stop a bit from his words…

"Again?"

 **Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

 **Chapter Six**

"Well done, Matthew…"

Matthew Risman gave a bowing nod to the reverend who praised him upon a job well done. "Once we eliminate the Muslim, the vision can come to pass and the boy has guaranteed her arrival." Their attention was then given to one of the purifiers who saw their guest on screen who was in shock.

"I don't believe it!"

"What is it?"

"His wings! They've regrown! He couldn't have survived the surgery!" the purified blinked, really confused. "It doesn't make any sense. The X-men have no healers that advanced within their ranks!" Styker paused as his eyes were also wide at the sight of the young Guthrie boy. He however composed himself and gave a small frown.

"Never underestimate these creatures Jack. I made that mistake once, but never again. Come, let's collect our guest." Down below the technicians' were experiencing some technical difficulties with the machine that gave them the visions necessary to win the war against Satan's army. The device was beginning to power up which was not good, considering they would not be able to stop it this time.

Back at the entrance they did their best to keep a straight face at the sight of a pair of new red wings where the originals were in fact amputated. Stryker knew that he came looking for answers and knew that the Muslim heathen wouldn't be far behind, he did trust her more than any thing else. "Welcome back Joshua…"

"Reverend…you said that you would help save my friends but…"

"It's alright son. All will be explained."

"Shut it down! SHUT IT DOWN!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Kill the power now!"

"No. Do nothing," Stryker refused as he opened the door. "The boy must bear witness. Joshua, I told you when we first met that you were a part of the Lord's plan. Well now you can see for yourself," he gestured to the large cross in the room and Joshua's eyes widened in shock and horror of what he was standing in front of. He could only whisper out…

"Nimrod."

"Alright Summer's come clean."

"I was dead?"

Scott looked to Hank and the two exchanged looks then nodded in confirmation that they would have to explain just what the hell happened…sort of, because even themselves didn't know. "Hank, take Naruto and Laurie to the med bay, make sure that they're both alright. Everyone else needs to come inside, then I'll explain what I know." Hank moved to pick Naruto up, slinging him over his shoulder and motioned for Laurie to follow. Picking herself up despite her shock, she began to walk with Hank to the med bay.

Everyone else as still trying to register what they just saw. Laurie was shot through the head. There was no coming back from that! Unless you had a healing factor like Wolverine, but no one had that! Besides maybe the Hulk…but that's not the damn point! Laurie had no healing factor what so ever, so she should be dead! But Naruto somehow defied nature, bringing her back to the land of the living. Shock and awe were on everyone's faces and inside their minds, they wanted answers to who Naruto was and what kind of powers he really had.

Hank had brought the kids down into the med bay and went through several basic doctoral examinations of both teens. Once he was finished up with both, he had Laurie checked out okay. Then turned his attention to Naruto. He brought him to an MRI machine to see if he could perhaps see what was going on inside his skull in case whatever he did had endangered his brain in some way. After seeing no real damage he had him hooked up to a machine to measure his brain waves and to his surprise he showed signs of someone in a coma. Hooking up an IV to his arm, and set him for care in the event he wouldn't wake up for quite some time. Though he could be wrong…he seemed to be wrong about a lot of things concerning the boy.

Peering out the window he saw Scott and many others outside the room with Colonel Reyes, Valerie Cooper and a few students outside, no doubt wanting answers to what had just transpired outside. "Who is the kid Scott?" Sam questioned, wanting to get to the bottom of this. Scott knew he couldn't hide it now from everyone, he had hoped that it would be Naruto revealing his past to everyone when he was ready too…not him. But then again, he didn't know much about his past, just that he was from another dimension. So it shouldn't be that hard right? If so…why did it feel like he was betraying Naruto's trust in some way?

"He's from another dimension. Not another reality, but just another dimension. I don't know much about where he had come from, pretty much nothing really. He is really tight lipped about it all, but he didn't come to this realm on purpose. As he told me, he was…pushed," Scott explained. "I have no idea the extent of his abilities, I learn when you do. This…was not expected," he told them truthfully. Not even a though to be honest. Bringing back someone from the dead was…nature defying! Now he definitely would have to speak with Naruto, if he ever woke up that is. "Stephen Strange was the one who brought him here after he woke up in this world. He's been here ever since."

The faces on everyone was mixed to say the least. Shock and a bit of awe, but also curiosity, and suspicion as well. The students couldn't believe that the new student was from a different dimension. The Senior X-men could still barely register what he was and were curious more than ever. The ONE heads were more suspicious of both the boy and the X-men on why they lied to them when the kid was registered into their systems. Cooper and Reyes both looked to each other then to Scott.

"Maybe it's better we move this conversation to a more private room…" Valerie glanced to the other students to give him the message. Scott nodded, having the students head back to their rooms and led the adults to his office. As they arrived, Scott had Emma psychically link them into a shared mindscape so that they could talk in peace without anyone disturbing them.

"Okay. What do you want to know? But keep in mind we don't have much information ourselves."

"Why did you falsify his data when he was brought here in the first place? Why hide the truth about this kid?"

"Because he told us too," Emma said in a tone that told him she was going to defend her student no matter the cost. "This isn't his world, he has no real idea what to expect. So he decided to trust us with little, and trust no one else." She informed. Valerie closed her eyes a bit in thought and slowly nodded her head somewhat accepting the answer. However it was Reyes who raised the next question.

"How strong is this kid?"

"Strong enough where no one in this room is a physical threat to him," Emma said in a cool tone. "Even mentally," she muttered to herself which they heard. "When he arrived I tried to read his mind, get a idea of who he was. I ran into wall immediately. He created it himself to keep people out of his head, and warned me if I kept trying I would kill myself because it would be like bashing my head against a wall of adamantium."

"So he's a threat…"

"To those who threaten him," Scott answered this time with a pointed look. "Naruto is a very passionate, kind, logical young man. He's harmless until you cross him. You want him as your ally, not as your enemy. Do we know little about him? Yes. But I can only assume that is because of his past where he taught himself to keep it all on a need to know basis," Scott explained. "We are still trying to get him to open up about himself, not know everything but just enough to let him feel comfortable. He wants this world to be his home, I'm willing to let him have that. If you want to know more then you can question him when he wakes up. But I don't think he will be as friendly with you as he is with us. He doesn't trust the government."

"He's not american."

"American's don't trust the government," Scott responded. Valerie had processed enough info to make a decision to try and keep the bridge between them and the X-men. That and they would have to know Naruto's full story to really make a full blown decision on how to proceed with him. But the way Scott and Emma was making it sound, getting a full story would be extremely difficult.

"Alright, I think that's enough for now. Colonel Reyes and I will head back to HQ and discuss the future of the boy," Valerie stated and Emma snorted mentally, as if Naruto would let them or anyone else besides him decide his future. "We'd like to have Dr. Strange with us if possible, and you too Scott since you represent the X-men."

Scott could only sigh as Emma let the ONE personnel out of the mindscape, leaving only the X-men to talk among themselves, with Kitty opting to speak fist. "So… do you guys really not know anything?"

"No. And knowing Naruto he won't let them know anything either," Emma muttered. "I wouldn't be too surprised if he somehow made them not so concerned with him. Something about him screams that he wants to be unassuming. But then he is unpredictable, so he might surprise us…" Emma frowned.

"Okay…but really, how strong is he?" Bishop wondered as Logan crossed his arms with a snort.

"Let me say this. He managed to take down Four sentinels, and one fifty hellfire troops in the span of five minutes without even a scratch," Logan told them which made their eyes wide. "He's something…but it ain't mutant or human." "Logan then hummed to himself. "They'll want to know more about him, but like Frost said, it probably ain't gonna happen." But that didn't mean that the government was not going to let him out of their sights. "What are we gonna do about em?"

"I'll deal with them," Scott stated. "I want you, Kitty and Peter to come with to help vouch for Naruto to stay with us." He needed people with good standing credit to stand up for the boy to keep him here with them since Naruto had come to know them for nearly the past month rather well.

"When do we leave?"

"In about an hour or so. Bishop, Sam, Hank, I want you to stay and help keep things safe around here for the time being until we get back. Betsy, Kurt, Rogue, take a team and try to track down the manufacturer of the round that killed Laurie and find Jay. He left the grounds without anyone noticing and we need to know what happened."

"No problem Scott."

"Alright X-men, lets move."

"Where am I?"

"How interesting."

Naruto turned around in the white space to see a beautiful red head woman who wore a white body suit with gold accents and a gold sash with extra length hanging on her waist. He also took note of the gold fire bird crest on her chest. His eyes studied her as she studied him with a hum. He knew this woman but at the same time he didn't. "You're…an anomaly. One I didn't foresee…"

"Yeah, I used to get that a lot," Naruto chuckled as he studied the woman who cracked a small smile. "Comes with being unpredictable I guess." He then paused as he felt a presence in his mind that wasn't there before and he blinked as he gave her an annoyed glare, "Get out of my head."

"Your life…it's been filled with so much struggle…loneliness," she whispered, ignoring him for the time being as she studied his mind. "But also filled with joy and love. You think you can really make a difference here despite all that has happened to you."

"Get out my head!"

The woman blinked as she was suddenly shut off, not by just Naruto but…another presence all together. One that was unfamiliar to her, but the power behind it…amazing. Focusing her eyes on him now she gave an apologetic smile. "My apologies. I needed to know who you were. I've tried outside of this room but…" whatever had just shut her out was the same thing that kept her from even trying to get through originally. But lucky enough…she had enough information to not invade his privacy again. "I'm sure now that you will keep this world going, this universe from breaking again."

"Who are you?" he demanded as he glared at her, though he was curious more than annoyed. The woman simply gave him a smile before she hummed, feeling a presence invading the White Hot Room. It was reaching…searching…whatever it was, it was looking for Naruto. Naruto must have felt it too as he turned around a bit, looking confused which told her that he was not aware of this presence. "What is that?"

"I'm sure we will speak again, Naruto Uzumaki. I look forward to it," she smiled and Naruto looked back towards her even more confused before he suddenly felt grabbed and forced to spin around. Blinking he found nothing, but wherever he was felt…different. Very different from before, familiar even. He then turned around to see if the red head was still there but she wasn't.

"Naruto."

Hearing his name from behind, he turned to see who it was and he was surprised. Just as he was before when her first saw the woman, he was entranced by her beauty.

The woman possessed very delicate facial features, along with extreme long sweeping pure white hair that touched the ground. Two horn like protrusions stuck out from her head, her skin being a pale creamy color. Her eyes were a strange milky white and he could see a vertical slit on her forehead which he deemed was strange but didn't worry much about it.

Her eyebrows were cut very short, and her supple full lips were adorned with a dark shade of lipstick. Her style of clothes was strange to him, yet familiar, as she wore a transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown. Overall it looked very big yet tight on her, however he could not tell if she had any type of curves underneath, and he was quite curious.

However the trance he was in soon turned to anger as he glared at her. "Kaguya! What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled, but she didn't react to his angry tone in a way that showed fear. She simply took a deep breath before speaking, her lips pursed into a thoughtful frown.

"I am not here to fight with you Naruto, I am here to help." Kaguya informed earning a dry look from him. "You should be more careful on who you decide to revive. That technique shouldn't be thrown around so recklessly," she advised, causing Naruto to snort as he folded his arms.

"It wasn't reckless. My friend was dead, so I saved her. And I'll gladly do it again," he declared with a glare. Kaguya gazed at him before she smiled softly but it turned into a sad frown as Naruto snapped at her, "It's your fault!" he growled, confusing her a bit. She wondered why he was so angry, she thought about maybe reading his mind but figured that wouldn't be smart. She didn't want to anger him more than she already has. "If you hadn't been a bitch and tried to enslave the planet then it wouldn't be gone! Because those motherfuckers wouldn't have come after me for the power! All of this is your fault!"

Now she understood. This was about Momoshiki and Kinshiki. Giving a sigh she spoke, "Is it honestly?" she asked softly. He quieted down, glaring at her while she gazed at the ground. "Yes, it could be. But... I do not feel 100% responsible," Kaguya muttered as she sat down on her knees. "I had a belief, a dream; I wanted it to come true, so I did what I felt was right. I just wanted peace," she whispered.

"So enslaving the entire world would bring you your false idea of peace?!" Naruto snapped and she closed her eyes before opening them as they hardened slightly.

"The world was filled with selfish people. People willing to kill children, separate families, betray friends to get what they wanted. The world was constantly at war, even when there was no bloodshed. I hated it so much, but I understood that people did what they did to be happy, to have what they wanted," Kaguya explained and Naruto was silent as he listened. "I felt that through the use of what you call Genjutsu, I could put every person in their own dreamland, where they never have to wake up and always be happy," Kaguya shrugged.

"That way no more people could actually be killed, the land could flourish and there would be peace. I didn't want to take away their will, I just wanted them to be happy without destroying other peoples happiness. And when it was their time to die, they could pass peacefully," Kaguya sighed as she moved a strand out of her face. "I loved our planet, and I loved the people, I just hated the way they acted," the woman said softly before gazing to a silent Naruto who was gazing at the ground. "Was I still wrong?"

Naruto said nothing for a long time before he spoke, "No," he finally answered. "You weren't, it's just…the word enslave sounded really really bad," he grumbled and he blinked in shock when he heard a giggle. Looking up he saw that Kaguya had covered her mouth with her sleeve, her eyes crinkled in amusement.

"You're right, the word enslave isn't exactly a good word. But if you think about it, never once did I use the word enslave, everyone else did. People saw me as insane, even my own sons," Kaguya sighed sadly. "Maybe I was, but I…"

"Misunderstood," Naruto cut in and she blinked, looking to him. "You were misunderstood by everyone, and because you were misunderstood, they dubbed you insane. I know because I was done the same way, though I wasn't called insane; but I was called naïve and stupid," he muttered. "I was naïve to believe I could bring my friend back from the dark path he wanted to follow, and I was stupid for believing I would lead a village of people who despised me and gain their respect," he snorted.

The two were silent for a few minutes before Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry," he spoke up. Kaguya glanced up at him confused so he explained, "I'm sorry for the way everyone treated you because you had a dream that actually makes sense now that you explained it fully. I'm sorry that I blamed you when I should really blame that bastard Madara as he is the one who truly started this," he grumbled.

"You know," Kaguya spoke up and he glanced to her, "You are the first person in my life that has apologized and actually meant it," she told him and he looked surprised. "My children were 'perfect' kids, so they hardly screwed up, meaning they didn't have to apologize. Every other person apologized simply because they feared me,"

Naruto hid his surprise as Kaguya raised a hand and caressed his cheek, "You don't fear me, I can feel it…and it's a nice feeling," she smiled with a soft tone. The blond didn't know what came over him, but he grabbed Kaguya's hand and kissed her soft creamy knuckles, surprising her greatly. The two gazed into each others eyes and neither realized them closing the distance between them.

Within moments, Naruto's lips pressed against Kaguya's feeling her soft full lips on his. Her breath hitched in growing excitement, her lips began to move in-sync with his own feeling the softness yet hardness of his. Slowly, Naruto delve his tongue past her lips, touching her tongue which made her even more excited as she could now taste him directly and it was marvelous. The two didn't know long their kiss took place, but as time passed it grew stronger and more passionate. Neither of them realized the position they were in, which was Kaguya straddling Naruto; one hand held his, their fingers interlaced while her other hand was gripping his hair, Naruto's other hand was placed on her ass which the blonde was able to grope, concluding it was quite juicy and bulbous.

Soon enough the two drew apart, both confused to what just happened, but neither moving to end it. If they were honest with themselves they liked the position they were in and what had just transpired. "That was my first kiss," Kaguya whispered quietly has her grip on his hands tightened a bit. Naruto looked surprised so she explained, "I didn't conceive my children through normal means like all women. They were created through the use of my chakra, I've never touched a man in such intimacy because I never felt the need too. Plus they feared me, I think it was my horns," she muttered.

Naruto gazed at her for a long while before she gave a light gasp of surprise as he flipped them over so he was now on top. She gazed at him with wide eyes as he brushed her hair to the side with a small smile, "I don't fear you Kaguya; and as corny as this sounds, I think you're beautiful," He noticed a light tinge of red cross her cheeks as she gazed at him. Lowering his head, she accepted his soft kiss which began to turn into something more. Just as before it grew hungry and passionate, Naruto's hand left her butt and trailed up her kimono, feeling her soft thick toned thighs causing her breath to hitch once again.

"W-we have to stop," Kaguya whispered through the kiss, but he didn't listen as he continued on biting and sucking her neck making her moan and gasp. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure from the first man to be this intimate with her. "N-naruto please, l-listen to me," she pleaded quietly and his motions ceased. Slowly he picked up his head and gazed at her confused and somewhat worried, before he spoke she put a finger to his lips and spoke first. "I-I want this, I really do trust me, but this isn't the reason I brought you here," she informed him. This surprised him as he forgot about why he was here in the first place, but then again he didn't know. "This world…it's in danger." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know, it's filled with drama."

"No…I mean that it's in _real_ danger. There is… _something_ out there. Something powerful, something unlike Momoshiki. I can feel it, and I'm sure that woman will soon be able to feel it too. But…it's connected to you, to us…" she said causing him to look even more confused.

"You mean…like chakra?"

"Maybe," she frowned in thought. "Whatever it is…it's coming. I don't know when, but it is. I felt it immediately as soon as I awoke from you using the Rinne Tensei," Kaguya explained. "I'm not surprised you can't feel it but…it's there."

"Do you think I will be able to defeat it? Whatever it is?"

"No, not the way you are now. But I'm going to help you," this took him by surprise. "My power is now yours, we are connected," she said softly, interlacing their fingers. "Our power is intertwined and I feel it's only proper that I teach you how to use it. To protect your home." She then moved away from him, causing him to tilt his head a bit. "But first…" she waved her hand and suddenly something rose from the ground. The two gazed at it, one with regret the other with confusion; rising from the ground was a small circular object which was dull red. "Do you know what this is?"

Naruto slowly shook his head and she turned to him with a frown. "It's a very small piece of the chakra fruit that was created when Momoshiki ame and ripped the biju from you," she informed him and suddenly flashes of images appeared in his head. the memory of him sitting on his knees bruised bloodied and broken in front of two white cloaked people with white hair and horns on their heads took place; this was followed by three beams of white piercing into him before the beams turned red.

"I still don't understand what happened, it's all so confusing," Naruto grumbled as he held his head trying to remember. Kaguya frowned before she gave a sigh and began to explain.

"The two people that came after you are part of the Otsutsuki clan, they were not Gods, but from their strength alone they could be considered that. Momoshiki and Kinshiki. They came for the Shinju fruit, the divine power I consumed centuries ago. Those three in particular go from world to world, searching for God trees before harvesting and eating the fruit to maintain their immortality and increase their power," Kaguya explained and he listened carefully, gazing at the fruit.

"I knew eventually they would come and destroy what I worked so hard to build. So for centuries I created an army of Zetsu to help me fight Momoshiki but then my sons sealed me away," Kaguya frowned. "Something must have happened that got Momoshiki's attention and brought him to our planet. And as I expected, they wreaked havoc to show off their divine power and take what they feel they deserve. They toyed with you though, strike fear into the hearts of the people so they would give you up…" Kaguya explained and Naruto gave a small smile.

"But they wouldn't, at least majority. I gave myself up, I fought them, and I was beaten…I couldn't protect them," he whispered sadly, causing Kaguya to put a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't adjust to the power yet, it was new to you. You had just won a war, you were trying to relax and they came out of nowhere. A powerful people that see themselves as gods, you had no idea what you were facing," Kaguya tried but Naruto didn't take it to heart; she understood this and didn't push it any further.

"And what is this going to do? Simply increase my chakra?"

"No, this is something more potent than chakra,"

"No, something more potent than chakra," Kaguya answered with a small smile. "I crafted it myself. Chakra is the lower form of the energy which are possessed by the Otsutsuki's. The energy this fruit has is what I call Seishou, a high form of energy that can't be explained but grants supernatural abilities," Kaguya smiled before tapping her forehead, "My third eye carried a one-eighth of Seishou, and you know first hand how powerful it is,"

Naruto nodded his head and she nodded before gazing to the shard. "At this point, I don't know exactly what it will do…but it will make you stronger than you were. It will slowly begin turning the little chakra you do have into a hybrid of seishou and chakra, in a sense you will be, for lack of a better term, a mutant," she shrugged. "But that is not all, it will also have effects on who you are as a person," Kaguya warned seriously. "After it did change me…drastically," she sighed softly.

He nodded his head and she gave a frown, "Everything will be…heightened so to speak. You will feel more," she told him. "If you have slight anger issues you might get angrier even faster, if you have trouble making decisions you normally feel are wrong, it will make it twice as hard to avoid them. But then again, none of this can happen, it is smaller than the actual full grown fruit I ate. All of this is just a theoretical, hypothetical, educated guess," Kaguya informed logically.

Naruto gave a heavy sigh before he turned to Kaguya who then turned to him. "I will take this chance, and I will make the best of it," Naruto accepted grabbing the fruit. Naruto glanced to a softly smiling Kaguya before he looked to the fruit and tossed it into his mouth. It was…different. It wasn't as crunchy as an apple nor as easy as an orange, kind of hard to describe. But the taste was bitter sweet and kind of sour. Kaguya gave a soft giggle at his facial expressions as he shook his head sticking out his tongue. "That was something I guess," he grumbled and Kaguya surprised him as she kissed him fully out of excitement, but he soon got into the grove of things and returned her kiss.

Her hands roamed over his naked body while his hands gripped her ass. Kaguya pulled away slightly gazing up at him with milky white eyes, "Be the first and only, please," she pleaded in a quiet whisper. Naruto blinked but he understood what she meant and nodded his head. Kaguya smiled as she returned to kissing him, waving her hand in the process; this action caused a large comfortable bed to appear behind Naruto and she laid him on the bed with a tender kiss. He had soft smile on his face as he enjoyed the feeling of her lips trailing kisses down his body till she reached his raising member.

Kaguya gazed at the appendage, noting how big it was. But instead of being scared or nervous, she was excited; she gripped it slowly and laid a kiss on the head before pulling away and taking a step back. Naruto lifted up and gazed at her as she grabbed the folding of her robe, his breath hitched in anticipation as Kaguya unfolded the securely tucked robe. With a pull it was no longer folded and with a light push, the robe dropped from her body revealing her naked glory.

Naruto's jaw dropped a bit as he took in what was Kaguya. A single word to describe the goddess in front of him was… _flawless_. Her creamy pale skin had zero signs of blemishes or marks of any kind. Her robe did an excellent job of hiding the figure she possessed, as Kaguya had nothing but curves, muscle tone, and decent thickness. Her breasts while not huge as Tsunade's, were quite large as well as perky and perfectly lifted. As his eyes trailed down her body he took in her toned muscles which was mainly her six pack abs, and the V waist line. Her thighs were thick and perfectly toned, which went perfectly with her ass; her legs were also shapely yet lean. Her nipples were a healthy dark pink color and were currently erect, and lastly was the shaped and trimmed white bush that covered her sex.

"Tell me Naruto-kun," Kaguya called in a soft seductive tone which made him shiver a bit in delight. "Is my body up to your standards? I know I may not be like your beloved Sakura or…"

"No," Naruto cut her off, a big grin on his lips. "You are better, you surpass my standards…you are the closest thing to perfection that I have ever seen," Naruto told her. Kaguya blushed before she stepped towards him and leaned down a bit, capturing his lips. Kaguya pushed her tongue into his mouth, slowly dancing with his own tongue, enjoying his taste.

Naruto pulled her on top of him, and she straddled his hips grinding her moistening sex with pelvis while his cock was now at full attention, sitting in between her fat ass cheeks. Kaguya didn't bother containing her moans and mewls as she was having the time of her life right now. Naruto won the heated battle of tongue before he began to suck on hers before he then feasted on her lips, causing her eyes to roll back. Her hands caressed his chest before she pinched Naruto's nipple causing him to wince and let go of her lips.

Kaguya smirked as she quickly delved down and bit down on Naruto's neck, making a current run through his body and his cock to pulse as he gave a pleasured grunt. Sticking out her tongue, Kaguya licked his neck up and down before she went up and grabbed onto his ear with her lips, sucking his ear lobe. Naruto gave a groan of delight as she then bit his ear causing him to grunt. He then moved his head to kiss Kaguya but she avoided his lips with a giggle as she then began moving down. This time instead of kissing her way down, she licked her way down, dragging her tongue across his muscle toned body.

As she moved down she began to move her body so she was now sitting in between his legs, his cock standing before her face. Her cool breath tickled his shaft and he gave a light squeak as she attacked his balls with her tongue. "Ooh," he moaned as she sucked on his sack completely, sucking noises being heard while she closed her eyes, enjoying the taste.

With a suction pop, she released the sack before going after each testicle with the same amount of force, causing pre-cum to drip from his head. Kaguya immediately took notice and licked her way up from his balls and his shaft to catch the few drips of fluid. She gave a light moan as she sucked and enjoyed the fluid before swallowing. Her eyes now clouded over with lust she gave his shaft a long joyous lick before lifting her head and going down on the cock, pushing it into her mouth. With hardly any trouble which was amazing to both, Kaguya was able to push his cock into her throat and she let it sit there as she got used to the sensation.

"Fuck!" Naruto gasped as he could feel her throat constricting and vibrating as well as she hummed. He grabbed the silk Lenin sheets for dear life as he began to thrust his hips making her gag slightly but able to contain his large cock. To go along with his movements, she began to slowly bob her head while humming, beginning to suck and swirling her tongue around. "Fucking shit!" Naruto snapped as his eyes were now wide open as the sensation he was feeling had never been felt before.

Kaguya then grabbed his balls and massaged them as well, which sent him over the edge. With another curse, and gripping her head making her stay in place; Naruto flooded her throat and filled her stomach directly with his seed. Kaguya was able to move her head back just in time to let his cum fill her mouth to the brim. The blonds body then loosened as he caught his breath while Kaguya was savoring and slowly drinking the cum in her mouth, her eyes closed as well.

Naruto took deep breaths to calm himself and when he finally was he sat up and surprised Kaguya by grabbing her and placing her on the bed. The woman blinked in confusion before she gave a gasp as Naruto bit on her left ear while pinching her right ear and her left nipple. Similar to how she serviced him, he began to trail wet kisses down her neck but bit down on her collar bone which made her give a strong shudder as that was her spot.

The blond smirked as he continued to go down, groping her bountiful beautiful creamy breasts which only turned her on even more. He pulled, pinched, and twisted her nipples while he kissed, licked and bit the valley of her breasts which was another spot for her. As he did this, his still erect cock was rubbing against her wet and currently dripping sex which was quite sensitive, sending her mind and body in a place she had never been before. Now it was her turn to grip the sheets.

Naruto didn't stop with her breasts either as he then gave them attention with his mouth. With his tongue he traced her pink wide areolas before he licked her nipple and taking into his mouth sucking on it and grinding it between his teeth. Once he was done with that, he continued himself down, licking and kissing each ab causing her to give a mewl of pleasure. Naruto then reached her bush and dragged his nose through it, admiring how pure and clean it looked, along with the amazing smell of fresh spring.

Kaguya's breath hitched once she could feel his breath against her second pair of lips. Naruto watched in amazement as they opened and closed slightly in anticipation while a liquid dripped from out the slit. He also admired the pink spherical object that looked like a button, out from it's hood. Naruto gave it a big sniff causing Kaguya to mewl once again, and with his fingers he slowly massaged her pink lips before he dove in and took her clit into his mouth, making her give a shout.

Her body shook and writhed as he sucked on her clit and played his tongue with it. Kaguya screamed as loud as she could just as Naruto slowly stuck one finger into her pussy and moved it around, then added another at the same pace. His pace increased until he was slamming her pussy with his fingers, making wet smacking noises while his mouth made suction noises as he fed on her clit.

"Oh kami! OH KAMI!" she screamed as Naruto added a third finger, restarting the pace. Kaguya's grip ripped the sheets causing her hands to go up, and so she decided to grip Naruto's hair for dear life pushing his face deeper into her sex while she began to gyrate her hips and grind against his face, increasing her pleasure. "I'm going to cum," she repeated slowly and somewhat quietly.

Naruto hummed in thought, causing her to grit her teeth in response. Raising his other hand, he lathered two fingers in her juices before he lowered his hand and spread her ass cheeks a bit. Inwardly, Kaguya raised a brow as she felt her asshole being massaged, but soon her outward face was put into a state of shock and slight pain when Naruto's fingers eased their way into her ass.

That was the final straw and the woman blew. Her back shot up arched, her body locking up, her eyes rolled into the back of her head with her third eye opening completely wide, her mouth set into a shocked O, and similar to a breaking dam, her pussy released it's body fluids in a rush, surprising Naruto as he caught it first hand. He then realized he just made Kaguya Otsutsuki achieve her first orgasm, which was quite monstrous.

Naruto backed away a bit, wiping her juices off his face with his hand, though he couldn't help but be tempted to taste it. And it was better than what he thought it would be, in fact, he wanted more! Deciding to go straight to the source, he returned back to her sex and began lapping up all of her juices, even directly from the source as he stuck his tongue in her pussy and swirled it around, bringing her even more pleasure despite she had blacked out.

Once Kaguya had finally regained consciousness she gave a light groan and sat up holding her head. She then looked around for Naruto and saw he was standing in front of the shard, gazing at it with a serious expression. Upon gazing at his naked form, her pussy began to ache and she realized she still yearned for him. "Naruto-kun," she called softly and he turned his head a bit to glance at her. She then motioned for him to come to her with her finger and he glanced back towards the shard before he turned around and walked towards Kaguya with an easy going smile.

She crawled back into the bed against the pillows while he crawled towards her before he was face to face with her and kissed her passionately. The two gave a light moan as they enjoyed the others taste; a few minutes later, they separated and Kaguya spread her legs open while Naruto sat in between them, stroking his cock. "Are you ready?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

Kaguya nodded her head, a slight blush on her cheeks, "I am, be gentle please," and he gave a reassuring smirk as he leaned forward to kiss her softly while directing his cock at her still dripping slit.

"Of course," he whispered and he looked down before he slowly pushed himself inside her folds. Kaguya gave a light gasp and moan as she could feel Naruto's girth stretch her open and while it did hurt a bit, it felt really good. Naruto stopped pushing once he felt a barrier and he glanced to her; Kaguya gave him a sure nod and he responded by pushing forward, tearing through the barrier making her gasp in pain.

Naruto gave a quiet groan as his cock was now caught in a vice grip, it was warm, wet and fleshy; and though it was strange, it felt _really really_ good. "Fucking ttebayo," Naruto grunted as he held himself there as he enjoyed the sensation while allowing Kaguya to adjust. She gave a deep breath, calming herself as the pain began to fade away, rapidly turning into pleasure which turned her body sensitive. Opening her eyes she met with Naruto's blue ones and gave a sultry seductive lustful grin.

"Plow away."

"This is a robot! A sentinel! This is not God!"

"Yes. The Lord works in mysterious ways. Now, behold the vision God granted unto me!" the viewing screen showed a nightmare of the institute in flames and many people either dead or dying within the chaos. Santo was in chucks and pieces. Josh was blown in the chest by napalm. Cessily was in a constant state of electrical shock and whould lose all brain function within a matter of minutes. Julian was riddled throughout his back with high caliber rounds. Noriko was smashed into the ground and not moving. Laura was riddled with carbonadium arrows pinning her to the ground, neutralizing her healing factor and bleeding out to death. Then a massive sandstorm came and consumed many of the purifiers within the cruel culling, the flesh was torn from their skin as the sand was intense and violent, as it all came from Sooraya.

"This is the future."

"Why are you showing me this?" Jay questioned as he had horror filled eyes at seeing his friends in such a state.

"Because you need to understand the part you have played in the Lord's endgame. God reveals to me those who would stand in my way. The girl you call Wallflower once stood where the Muslim now stands," Stryker stated with a frown. "She alone defeated my purifiers. Once removed the Muslim took her place. Now she is the final obstacle that remains and once dealt with, my purifiers and I will return the future to the Lord's chosen!" he grinned before he was told that the subject was approaching. "And you mister Guthrie, you have delivered her to me. Put it on the main monitor."

The screen showed a hidden camera out in the street that focused in on his friend, his mind began to race at the hope that she may yet turn back around and save herself. "Sooraya…no…stop, please…whatever you're doing…"

"Proceed."

The bullets came out rapidly and silently in the night, as no one heard a sound. Jay watched in horror as one of his closest friends drop dead to the ground. "Show me the vision," Stryker smiled as he looked to see that the screen still withheld the same vid-log as what was originally there for the moment, confounding the Purifier technician.

"I don't understand. She should have disappeared like the Collins girl."

"Give it a moment."

"But it's always instantaneous!"

"Do not doubt the Lord, Jacob." It was extremely odd for Jacob. From what he had been working with in the machine, everything was instant to change on the vid-logs, but the Reverend silenced him as he pulled out the very same pistol that he once had considered taking his life and aimed it directly at Jay's chest intending to first gloat on his 'victory' over the X-men and then end his life. "Jacob, that's enough. And now as you prayed, you will be reunited with young Miss Cabot, who burns in hell for loving a mutant." Stryker sneered. "Oh and Jay. Her death was no accident. I led those men to the machines that killed her."

"No…no! You monster!"

 _BANG!_

"Come Jacob, it's time."

"I honestly did not expect this…"

Kaguya smiled softly as she rested her head on her lover's chest as he gazed up at the white space, the two of them cuddled together naked in the sheets. "Me neither but…I'm happy it happened." She told him and Naruto frowned in thought as he looked down at her curiously. Feeling his gaze upon her, she looked up to him curiously, knowing he had questions.

"Why did this happen?"

Kaguya was silent for several moments before she rested her head back down, closing her eyes. "While I was slumbering and our energy began to intertwine, I began to receive memories…your memories," she answered him truthfully as he listened. "It was as if I was right beside you since the night you were born. Everything you've experienced, I stood by and watched. Being beside you as you lived your life I came to love you," Kaguya admitted as she slowly opened her eyes. "There had been many times I wanted to comfort you, reassure you, support you, praise you and even though I did, you never heard me." She then looked into his eyes as he watched her; Kaguya lifted her hand up to caress his cheek. "I am in love with you Naruto Uzumaki. I know that you may never return my feelings, and I am okay with that. But it won't change how I feel about you. It won't change how I want to help you, protect you. Even if you won't love me…please…let me love you?"

Naruto was speechless, trying to find the words to describe what he was feeling. But he couldn't which Kaguya did not fault him for. As she smiled softly her attention was given to something else, something outside. "It's time for you to wake up, your friends will need you." She expressed, causing him to focus. He frowned but gave a nod though before he left, he grabbed Kaguya's hand then leaned down to capture her lips which took her by surprise a bit.

"We'll talk about this later." With that said he left, fading away. Kaguya smiled softly as a tear left her eye and she covered her heart with her hand.

"I look forward to it…Naruto-kun."

"The med bay…"

Naruto sat up as he took in his surroundings, seeing he was hooked up to a machine with several wires stuck to his forehead and an IV in his right arm. He was alone and carefully took off the external plugs on him before standing up from the bed. His eyes then caught sight of his reflection and he touched his hair which was now pure white, even whiter than snow. "Hm, cool." He muttered it must have been the after effect of the Rinne Tensei and Kaguya waking up from her slumber.

Naruto then heard an explosion above him and he raced out the room to help his friends. He saw the door was locked and he decided to just run through it, breaking it. But to his surprise he didn't break it… he simply just ran through it. "What the?" he questioned as he looked at his hands then turned back to the door and put his hand through again, phasing. "Wicked!" he grinned before he took off running again…feeling stronger than he's ever felt. He could feel the premonition of death creeping around the institute and he became serious.

"Just hold on guys!"

"Aren't we supposed to be in our rooms?"

"We're checking on Sooraya, Santo," Cessily answered him. She couldn't exactly check on Naruto since Mr. McCoy locked the door, so simply decided to see where Sooraya was, no one has seen her. It worried her because Laurie was just killed two hours ago, Jay was missing, Kevin was missing…she needed to know if her friend was okay. "I can't believe that this is happening."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Cess." Cessily was a bit surprised by Santo's statement, and could see that the fire was still there from when they became the Avenging X-men. She smiled as he looked to her, 'You know that right?"

"I know Santo." They had just arrived in front of Sooraya's door and just as she was about to knock, massive sounds of explosives going off where heard outside which shook both of them as Santo nearly lost his balance.

"Oh shit!"

" _Drop your weapons! Lay down on the ground and put your hands behind your heads! Now, old man!_ "

A bunch of men in robes led by a priest wearing a big pink glowing glove around his right forearm and hand. But they knew deadlier men that looked less threatening. He didn't have much patience for bullshit though, not now. Between the bus and the one kid getting a headshot then brought back to life from said headshot…was just too much. He may have not cared much for mutants, but they were still kids. They had been charged with their protection and in the last days...well…no kid deserved to see something like that.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Stryker smiled as he raised his pink gauntlet that began to glow and emit a humming noise. "You see…we serve a higher authority." Then waves of pink energy then fired against the sentinels, disabling them and preventing the pilots from exiting the jumping into the fray. Striker still held high above his head the still energized gauntlet, turning to his purifiers. "Tonight my children, we win the war between heaven and hell!"

Emma was seeing what transpired outside and immediately linked the senior X-men together psychically. " _Henry, your assistance is required right now!_ " Hank was running through the halls to help out at the main gate, telling her he was on his way right before an explosion went off in the window behind him, rendering him unconscious against the wall. " _Henry! Henry! Bishop, Henry is still alive but unconsious. I can't read the people you're seeing."_

 _"They're flanking us!_ "

" _Samuel, take the entrance…"_

 _"On it! Oh lord! There's a lot of them!_ " he wasn't sure if he could take them on, but he's seen worse odds. Emma then sent a mental command for all students to remain in their rooms. Until said otherwise. " _Emma! They're about to reach the institute!_ " it was currently a war zone. The purifiers were storming the grounds, intent on wiping out the remaining mutants. Only now Bishop and Cannonball left to defend the gates to the school.

"RRRRRAAAA!" Bishop roared to intimidate some of the enemy opposition. Cannonball tried to take them out from the air, but his assault was cut short when a massive surge of energy neutralized his energy field and cut him off temporarily from his powers.

"Uhh what? My blast field…"

"Ah yes, the other Guthrie," he heard as he landed close to Stryker and Jack who were leading the charge.

"You…"

"While we specifically came for the children, you were next on god's list." Jack then aimed his gun directly at Sam and was about to pull the trigger when…he was suddenly speared through the chest, blood splattering over Cannonball and Stryker.

"REVEREND!" Stryker heard, causing him to turn around to see that his Purifiers were all being chased down and ripped through by large chains. He watched in horror as they were being ripped to shreds. The Purifiers that were close to breaking into the house were either ripped away by the chains or had combust into black flames.

"Hey there…" Stryker looked to see a white haired teen smirking at him smugly with strange mystical eyes. "Can I interest you with a brochure to open your mind about the wonders of our lord and savior?" Naruto mocked before he punched Stryker right in the face, sending him flying across the lawn, unconscious. He then looked to Jack and had the chain toss his body away without a care. Naruto's eyes then focused on the remaining purifiers who were managing to escape his chains, but the house was clear. Good, he didn't need any more mutants killed.

"Now lets test out this new power of mine…" Naruto's eyes pulsed as he planted his hand on the ground. Immediately roots and wood broke through the ground and began to pull and drag into the wood prison that quickly was created. Cannonball, Bishop and Emma watched as the purifiers were gathered, even the dead ones, thrown into the prison. Within a minute, the front lawn was clear and all purifiers besides Stryker were inside, begging, pleading to be let out of the prison. "Now…" Naruto's eyes glowed menacingly as he decided how to end their pathetic lives.

Naruto made the monkey seal and quickly a giant hole opened in the middle of the front lawn. Naruto then used his chains to pick up the wooden prison and drop it in the hole. "This will be your grave, suffer." Naruto said darkly as he then formed the tiger seal and the hole closed up. With that finished, Naruto turned around to study the damage that was made. Glancing up to the sky, he waited as storm clouds began to form and rain poured down over the institute, washing away the fire and the blood. He then went through a set of seals before finishing with the snake seal. Much to his satisfaction, life began to grow where the damage had been made, flourishing. "There all better."

"What happened to your hair?" he blinked then turned to see Laura behind him with a curious expression, covered in blood. He then smiled at her which made her blush a bit.

"Hey Laura! Where have you been?" Laura blinked as she thought about it…

 _Only four people had been left into the church located in Westchester. Two of them had been assigned the duty of 'cleansing'. So they were expecting to carry inside the dead body of the Muslim girl and dispose of it. But they really wanted to partake in the 'cleansing' that the Reverend was currently leading._

 _"We have to hurry, the cleansing has already begun."_

 _"What about the boy?"_

 _"We'll dispose of him when we return from the Insti…" then he was cut off as he heard a slicing sound right next to him. "What?" he was shocked to see hat the his brother in faith had been speared by metallic claws right through his chin and into his brain. "Paul! No! No! Th-that's not possible! We saw you die! We…" then he recognized her. It wasn't the muslim girl, it was the female clone of Wolverine._

 _"…oh no…_ "

"Busy."

"Hm, me too."

 **Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

 **Chapter Seven**

"Well?"

"Nothing is really wrong with him," Naruto muttered as he stood beside Hank, Emma, Scott and a concerned Laurie. All of them were currently in the med bay, gazing at the comatose Josh who was no longer golden, but completely black with his eyes wide open. "I'm just gonna guess it's another part of his power. It's something he's gonna have to come out of his own," Naruto shrugged as he stepped away. "This bites."

"Can you really blame him though Naruto?" Scott wondered with the blond nodding his head.

"Hell yeah. I leave for five minutes… _five_ minutes and I come back to see that my prisoner is dead," Naruto scowled, truly annoyed by this fact. He had successfully captured William Stryker, removed his weird gauntlet which was now in the care of ONE. He was about to start interrogating the guy to get all the information he needed. He was going to give him a slow humiliating torture before giving him an even slower and crueler death. He had it right in the bag! But his attention was called elsewhere causing him to leave Stryker in the brig for _five_ minutes.

When he comes back, Stryker is dead and Josh is in the state he is in now. He was so fucking pissed because he couldn't exactly bring anyone to life at this point in time, and he sure as hell was not going to bring back the mutant hater just so he could spout nonsense about God and shit. So now here he was, without the information he needed to gather. He had attempted to skim through Stryker's mind though he was dead, but Josh's touch had rotted his brain away along with the rest of him, so he was stuck with nothing, because all the Purifiers that had attacked the school were dead. So he was left without any kind of information, bases, plans, nadda…because Josh got in his feelings. It was taking everything he had not to beat the kid awake. Because not only was he without information, but now he was down a team member, his healer as a matter of fact.

"Naruto, we need to talk in my office," Scott brought up, earning knowing nod from the blond as he left with Scott and Emma. The halls were empty which was good because I was nearly 3 in the morning and the students should be in bed sleeping. Reaching the office, Emma closed it behind her as Scott sat behind his desk and she sat on the desk while Naruto leaned against the wall. "Naruto…you honestly have no idea how grateful I am and how much I appreciate what you did today. Between healing Laurie and keeping all the students safe…I simply can't express it enough."

"I agree," Emma nodding her head with a smile as the two praised Naruto who had a small smile on his face. "If you hadn't showed up in time, I'm not sure what would have happened. "Every student is accounted for and perfectly fine besides Josh," she muttered. "But you saved our asses. Which is why we want you to be apart of the X-men even more now but we have…inquiries."

"You're referring to my past and how exactly I can do what I do," it was a statement which both nodded too. "I figured this was going to happen when I revived Laurie. I sure made a big spectacle didn't I?" Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. The two gave serious nods, considering not only did ONE agents see him bring back Laurie, but also his massacre on the Purifiers. "I assume ONE is trying to be on my ass then."

"Yes. We told them just about everything we know, which is very little. Cooper said once you woke up they would speak with you to get the full truth and decide what to do with you from there," Scott explained causing him to snort in amusement. "I brought Kitty, Peter and Logan with me to the meeting to vouched for you. It also helped Stephen was there as well having his own good credit. It's been decided that it's best you stay at the institute. Though it won't stop them from questioning you."

"Then the bare minimum they will receive," Naruto shrugged, which was expected by the two. "However with you two…" Naruto decided to sit down with a more serious yet relaxed vibe. "I'll tell you what I'm willing." Scott and Emma glanced to each other before they focused on Naruto who glanced to the clock. It was going to be a long night.

"The history of my world starts with a tree called the Shinju…"

"Okay lets get this over with, I got training with my team in twenty."

Cooper and Reyes glanced at each other as they stood in Summer's office with the senior X-men. Naruto sat in the same chair he had spent nearly three hours in just several hours ago after explaining all that he felt the Headmasters needed to know. At first he debated against it, but if he wanted a future with the institute, with the X-men then he needed to establish that trust. So he had simply given the big events of his world to them and kept the personal details out.

He told them about Kaguya and her sons, the biju, the villages, the wars, Madara and Hashirama, his birth, a bit of his childhood, the Akatsuki and the Otsutsuki's who he fought to a draw at the cost of his world.

He kept out his relationship with his friends and his love hate relationship with Sasuke to a minimum. The way he saw it he told them about his world, not about him personally. Like he told Emma when he arrived, if they wanted to know that then they would have to get to know him normally. The information he gave them would not be the same he was going to give to ONE the Senior X-men and his team who were outside the office eavesdropping.

"You think your full story is just going to take twenty minutes?"

"No, that would take hours," Naruto shook his head. "What I'm willing to tell you will take twenty minutes," he smirked causing the two to glare at him lightly. "Look I don't need to care about anything you have to say, I don't if you really want to know. I'm not scared of your government and I'm not scared of your technology. No mortal prison can hold me, and no earthling can defeat me." Naruto folded his arms. "So since I'm the guy holding the big joker…You know, what I want you to know. If you have a problem with it, tough shit." His eyes then met with everyone in the room though he was more focused on the two who wanted their answers. "So like I said, lets get this over with because I got training in twenty minutes."

"Where are you from?"

"Another dimension."

"That's it?"

"Be more specific."

"I'm liking him more and more," Logan whispered to Betsy who nodded with a small smirk of her own.

"Naruto," Emma spoke up earning his attention. "Why don't you just tell them what you want them to know, and if they have any questions you can choose to answer them or not?" she suggested to help speed things along. Naruto hummed as he nodded his head and adjusted his seat.

"My society was built around a cross between modern times and feudal Japan, in a Ninja cultural structure," he started which interested Betsy quite a bit. "I was born in the village of Konoha which was the top military village out of five major villages in the Elemental nations," Naruto explained. "Like all Shinobi, I started my training at the age of eight and didn't graduate till I was thirteen. I've been a shinobi since I ended up in this realm."

"Are there others like you? Mutants?"

"I'm not a mutant…or at least I wasn't," he muttered as he thought about what Kaguya had told him about being a hybrid. "No. The closest to mutant you would get in our world was simply someone with special abilities that originated from their clan. Such as being able to create ice naturally without weaving elements, or predict combat movements through ocular powers," Naruto answered Cooper. "There were no people with physical mutations, except one…but I don't think he counts," Naruto said to himself as he thought about Kisame.

"So…what about the ones who aren't like mutants?"

"Shinobi. In my world everyone had what we call a chakra network. Everyone's network was unique to them, as was their chakra. It's nothing like this worlds chakra which is just different," he shook his head. "Shinobi chakra was more like energy, this worlds chi almost. With chakra we would be able to use Ninjutsu," Naruto explained as he then made a hand sign and a shadow clone appeared beside him. "Everyone's chakra is different. Some larger or smaller than others, perhaps potent at times. Shinobi could utilize the elements depending on their affinity. They may have one, maybe two and if they are really good three," Naruto shrugged.

"How many do you have?" Betsy questioned, absolutely fascinated by this ninja talk.

"I can use all five without difficulty," he answered which confused them a bit. "I'm a special case. And I say without difficulty, because someone with an element of fire will find it difficult to also have an element of water. So to answer your question…those who trained in the ninja arts to become a Shinobi are able to use Ninjutsu."

"This ninjutsu, is it like magic?"

"Similar. I personally have no understanding of the Magic arts. But I can assume so," Naruto shrugged.

"So how did you end up in this dimension?"

"I was pushed." Everyone then looked to Scott who gave them a knowing look before they turned back to Naruto who gave a chuckle. "No seriously I was pushed. Two individuals who considered themselves 'Gods' of chakra decided to pay a visit to my planet and started wreaking havoc. They had come to collect all the chakra from the world. I didn't appreciate coming to my home and fucking shit up, so we fought to a draw," Naruto shrugged. "The enemy didn't like to lose so he decided to destroy my world. Before he could, my best friend pushed me through the dimension portal he opened."

"Wait…he opened a dimension portal?" Kitty blinked with Naruto nodding his head. "How did he do that? Is that an element?"

"He had ocular super powers like me," Naruto answered simply. "That's how I ended up here."

"How strong are you…"

Naruto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as his clone dispelled with it's own sigh. Naruto then opened his eyes and focused on Cooper and Reyes with his Rinnegan and they tensed. "Do you feel that?" he asked the two who slowly began to tremble making the X-men curious to what was happening to them. "That bubbling sensation in the back of your mind? That sinking feeling in your heart?" he questioned. "That is fear." Naruto stated as the two had wide eyes as he had a calm expression. Then the trembling stopped as they were no longer terrified. No now they were in wonder.

"W-what the hell?" Reyes muttered as he found himself in the water?! He suddenly couldn't breathe as he though he felt himself sinking and looking down to the black abyss that led to the Ocean floor. He looked back up to the shimmering sun and tried to swim but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach the surface! He was losing air!

Cooper was curled into a ball as she hyperventilated looking around at the enclosed metal box that she was in. She needed to get out of here! She couldn't breathe! Why was it getting smaller?! Why! Maybe if she screamed for help…but she couldn't find her voice! She began to bang on the walls and scream as loud as she could but sound was coming out. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she began to break down as the box began getting smaller and smaller…

"Welcome back."

The X-men had shocked eyes at what they had just seen which was greatly confusing to them. Without even touching them, Naruto had brought both Cooper and Reyes to their knees both sweating up a storm. Tears were trailing down Valerie's cheeks as she took fast deep breaths while Reyes was wiping the sweat off his face. Naruto looked amused as he gazed at the two. "What I just did was enter your minds and created an illusion of your worst fears," Naruto explained to them earning looks of surprise and wonder. Reyes and Cooper slowly looked up to the teen who had a small smirk. "It felt real didn't? That is because overloaded your senses to make sure it felt real. The mind is a powerful thing." He chuckled as he rolled his neck.

"Now, anymore questions?"

"We were called in…"

The officer sighed as he pointed the two's attention to the rest of the bloody room. "There were reports of gunfire and an explosion. But when we got here…well you saw those bodies out there, all cut up. I just never seen anything like it. And when we went inside, it got even worse. All the bodies…weird computers…I mean, that guy over there…" he the pointed to one of the bodies on the floor, now all covered in blankets. "What can do that to someone? It's just too much." He turned to his guests again, adjusting the hat over his head. "I know you guys deal with this kind of thing, and since you're the official superheroes now…I just thought…"

"You did the right thing, officer." Iron man nodded his head, "We got it from here." Tony Stark then glanced to Ms. Marvel, his fellow leader of the New Avengers. He had a received a call from a local police on a high tech murder scene. Or what it appeared to be like. Tony's brain and suit immediately started to analyze the structure, mostly the 'weird computers'. "Most of the computers here are fairly basic…and apparently designed to download and display data, not used for processing."

He then kneeled down next to the body that disturbed the cop. Most, if not all of it was covered in ash. He hummed using his left hand to touch the ash to enable the sensors in his suit to start giving out an analysis of it's chemical composition. "What could have done this Tony?" Carol Danvers had seen a lot in her life but she knew people didn't turn to dust by gunshots.

"Some kind of disintegration ray," Tony muttered. "Although I haven't seen anything quite like this. Even Ultron isn't so…thorough." There were various traces of multiple elements; oxygen, carbon, phosphorus and other things.

"I hate mysteries. Give me something to punch any day." Yeah she totally hated these type of things. She much rather kick ass than play detective.

"Be careful what you wish for Carol. I'm picking up a distinct energy trail." His other sensors had started searching for other clues, soon he found in front of his eyes something that seemed to be a glowing pink puddle. He started to analyze the energy, 'Error. Energy type unknown' as it read. He started working with what he had on him, which was almost next to nothing. The direction of the trail that had come from the cross was really the only viable thing at the moment to help them figure things out. "Whatever it was, it moved down from the cross, killed those two men and came to this body here." Yet another strange thing to add to the list.

"Your report says this one died from a bullet wound?" he asked, turning to the cop in charge. He began a full spectrum analysis, it just took a few seconds more than the normal ones. But the result was the same. "It's not coming up in any of the records…odd." For the moment they would need to focus on the movements of the subject that left the trail "The energy trail left the church and took flight headed southwest then just stopped cold about a mile out."

"So this thing has a disintegration ray, but shot someone with a gun?" he sighed at her sarcasm. It just looked too weird to not. She gasped when the cop uncovered the body. "Oh my god…it's just a kid." Tony turned to the body as well, noticing a lot of things. His posture, his last facial expression and what looked like his last desperate act. He tried to write a message on the floor, in his own blood. Tried was the word as it seemed he hadn't finished it. They were easily able to make out NIMR and what looked like either a C, G or an O but he died trying to get the message out.

"A kid trying to tell us something." Tony found it admirable that a 'kid' found the willpower to write something in his own blood on the floor just moments before dying. Most adults he knew didn't have that kind of willpower. "Facial recognition in progress," he muttered. "ONE has a file on him. Joshua Guthrie, he's a mutant."

"Oh no…does…is there any info on his family?"

"Mother, Lucinda Guthrie. Father deceased. Siblings…Elizabeth, Joelle, Melody, Paige, Samuel…"

"Sam Guthrie," Carol cut him off as she recognized the combo. "This is one of Xavier's students. This is Cannoball's brother," Carol said with Tony frowning but he needed to stay professional.

"The X-men might have information about what did this. Maybe whatever the boy wrote means something to them," he said as he began to contact ONE. "I'll notify Valerie Cooper at ONE, they can…"

"No. The X-men shouldn't get this kind of news from the military," Carol refused, knowing he was calling them up. "I'll tell them." Tony frowned at that, he his last visit wasn't very fruitful.

"Then do me a favor and speak to Emma about…"

"You've come back…"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded his head as he stood in front of Kaguya, looking around with a nostalgic look. "My apartment," he whispered and Kaguya smiled softly as she now wearing a short kimono and even shortened her hair a bit so it wasn't as sweeping. Naruto smiled softly as he walked around the apartment, seeing it was exactly how he remembered.

"I figured it would be more welcoming than that white space," Kaguya told him as she watched him enjoying her subtle gift to him. "It's really the only home I know of, I hope you don't mind…" Naruto's smile widened slightly as he looked to Kaguya and shook his head. He didn't mind in the least bit, in fact he quite appreciated it. He then sat down at the dining table as did she. "I assume you're here to speak with me about your powers?"

"Yeah I am actually," Naruto nodded his head. "After my interrogation, I decided to just give the team the day off. I'm too tired to really focus on their training at the moment," he sighed which Kaguya nodded to in understanding. "How come it was easier to cast my jutsu? I just thought what I wanted and…it happened. It wasn't like that before?"

"You're mind is moving at a much faster rate than it was before. By the time you finish your thought, your chakra is already in action to complete the task. Your control has improved even more which helps. Now it's simply getting used to it and refining it." Kaguya explained with Naruto humming. "I'm also sure you feel a difference in your body?"

"Totally."

"It's the Seishou. It's enhanced your enhanced traits even more. Faster, stronger, smarter," she smiled. "All your X-powers I'll call them, are connected to your Rinnegan. The phasing, the weather control…" Kaguya brought up. "Before you were simply using just chakra techniques like a shinobi. But now you are more than that as now you have abilities as if you were actually a mutant."

"So…if I keep training I might be able to do more?"

"Most definitely. But I assume you are going to want to finish your training with Ninjutsu," Kaguya figured, earning a nod from Naruto who gazed at her as she understood. "Very well, when you are ready to resume your training we can go over it." She offered which he accepted happily. "I should also warn you about your…ahem lust."

"My lust? What are you talking about?"

"As I said before, everything could be enhanced. Well I was right, though each trait you have varies. Your attraction to Laura, Cessily and even Emma Frost you must be careful of because you might act on that attraction," she told him as he hummed. "The second apart about that is, similar to the Laurie child, your pheromones are powerful. If you aren't careful Naruto-kun you could end up giving into your lust without even realizing it,"

"Hn, noted." He did notice how he kept thinking and looking at both Laura and Emma much more sexually than he usually did. He hadn't seen Cessily, but he was sure it wouldn't have been different. From what he was understanding by Kaguya's words, he was going to have a much harder time keeping his dick in his pants. What worried him though…wasn't he didn't want too. He wanted to lust after any woman who caught his attention. Even now, having Kaguya in front of him showing a bit of cleavage was…you know what fuck it.

Kaguya became curious when Naruto stood up and came around the table, grabbed her hand causing her to stand. "Naruto-kun?" she questioned right before he pressed his lips against hers and pulled her body against his. Kaguya easily gave into the kiss as she closed her eyes and allowed the man she had fallen in love with to claim her from behind on the kitchen table.

She could get used to this.

"Such a great costume…"

"Santo, please stop talking." Cessily sighed as she was thinking about putting a leash around Santo's neck. Naruto who had left his room after his hour meditation, took note of what the two were staring at. His brow raised when he saw Ms. Marvel, who saw him the two studying each other. Naruto admired her costume while she assumed he had dyed his hair that.

"Carol!"

"Scott," Carol smiled upon seeing her friend, giving him a hug. "It's good to see you again. I was worried you might have left for Storm's wedding already." Scott shook his head with a sigh.

"Not yet. We probably won't leave till the day of. Everything here has been…" Scott trailed off . "What are you doing here?" he wondered the same thing Naruto was. He knew the X-men were acting as a neutral party in this Civil War between Iron Man and Captain America, but he had a feeling that they wouldn't be for long. Curious, Naruto peered through her mind and his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh no…" he whispered quietly, but it was loud enough for Cessily to hear him, giving him a curious look. Naruto scowled as he then gave a sniff and it confirmed what he already knew at that point. "Common room, now…" he told his team who looked a bit surprised. "Get David and Laurie too." Naruto said as he headed down the stairs, and they followed him while Cessily decided to get David and Laurie.

He reached the common room and began pacing around as everyone began to file in, "What's the deal boss?" Noriko wondered as Naruto stopped his pacing, she had never seen him so…antsy? Was he nervous? No, not nervous. Anxious? That would be the best word to describe it right now. "Helloooo, Naruto?"

Stopping his pacing he looked to see his team plus David and Laurie who were wondering what was going on here. "Right at this very moment, Ms. Marvel is talking with Scott about what they found this morning," he told them. "Local police called in the Avengers, she and Iron man responded. It was at the church, Stryker's church," he explained with them becoming serious. He then paused as he gained a serious glint in his eye. "Jay's dead."

"What?!"

"Oh…no…" Cessily and Noriko reacated with surprise and horror while Sooraya started crying. David was crumbling under the news while Santo doing his best to comfort him. Naruto then caught sight of Emma walking past, peeking in for a moment. The two met eyes and she walked off to deal with their guest, probably to confront her about the Super Human Registration act.

"Jay left a message as he died," Naruto spoke up again getting their attention. "He wrote down Nimr," Naruto shared which made them curious, wondering what that meant. "I know I haven't always been here…but I know enough to know what that could mean. It makes sense with what the hell Stryker was babbling about," Naruto's glare came back and they turned somewhat serious and where shocked with his next word.

"Nimrod."

"Never."

" ** _Illogical. The maker will comply_** ** _."_**

Forge was in his lab in some rubble as he glared at Nimrod who had his arm pointed at Forge reading an energy blast. "Go ahead, kill me. But I'll never help you!" he spat at the robot.

" ** _Termination of the maker is illogical. The maker will comply_**. "

Forge simply gritted his teeth as he glared at the mutant killer. "You exist only to kill my people! There's nothing you can do that will make me 'aid' you, sentinel!"

" ** _Response inaccurate_**." Nimrod slowly moved back the arm he was using to aim at Forge, reabsorbing the energy he was covering it with. " ** _Declaration; this unit has sufficient energy for one teleportation event and one termination before total system failure_** ** _."_** Forge blinked as he narrowed his eyes at the machine.

"The hell are you talking about nimrod?" Ha…pun intended.

" ** _The maker does not understand. Solution: this unit will clarify._** ** _"_** Nimrod then started to project images, a shape which Forge recognized immediately. Africa… " ** _6 27'N. 3 24'E._** " Coordinates? He still didn't understand what Nimrod was getting at. Then he understood as another hologram appeared. He knew the place. Wakanda. " ** _Declaration; the maker will comply with aiding this unit, as before_** ** _."_** Then another hologram, this time human shape…a mutant shape. " ** _Weapons and teleportation systems ready. Target locked. Name: Ororo Munroe. X-man. Designation: Storm._** ** _"_**

"No…"

"Don't know how, don't really care…"

Naruto shook his head as he had crossed arms leaning standing by his team, they had caught up the to teachers in the hangar after Ms. Marvel left. "But Stryker got a hold of it," David added to Naruto who nodded. "He knew everything about us, he knew where we would be, when you wouldn't be here…" he tried to make his case with the teachers but they didn't seem very convinced. "That's where Stryker's gauntlet came from. That's what Jay was trying to tell us, it matches everything Ms. Marvel saw at the church. Nimrod is back!"

"Your killing my buzz kid," Logan grumbled, if it wasn't one thing, it was another.

"Did. Dr. McCoy ever get to examine the gauntlet?" David questioned.

"No. but Nimrod…it was sent through the Siege of Perilous after it merged with…" he tried to explain it in one fell swoop, but it just wasn't going to work. "It's a long story. But Nimrod, Bastion, Master Mold…whatever you want to call it…it was destroyed."

"But couldn't this be another one?" Naruto spoke up getting their attention. "Or a Nimrod from a different point in the timeline? His past is still our future, couldn't that be possible?" he offered even though time travel and alternate realities made his head hurt. It's why he hadn't bothered looking for his dimension out of millions, simply because he had no idea what the fuck he was doing.

"I hate time travel."

"If this was Nimrod, it would have already attacked us," Cyclops responded to Naruto who frowned. "It was destroyed you guys," he looked to the other kids with a sympathetic smile. "You're not in any danger."

"That's really hard to believe considering just a few hours ago the entire school was about to be invaded," Naruto brought up. "And the time before that Laurie took a shot to the head. And before that forty two students were blown sky high," Naruto reminded dangerously. "Scott…" Naruto tried with Cyclops frowning while Wolverine was silent. He gave it some thought before he slowly spoke.

"Cable and X-force dealt with a present day appearance of Nimrod not too long ago. I'll have them investigate," he offered with Naruto still not satisfied. "We'll talk about this more when we get back." Naruto sighed as the X-men left in the blackbird.

"I hate when people don't listen," Naruto grumbled before he turned to his team who looked to him for guidance. From what he was told by Julian, Frost was just as hard headed as Summers. As he walked out, he spoke in a commanding tone that told them he wasn't going to just fall back so easily.

"Be ready for anything."

"Finished…"

Naruto's eyes glanced around as he then headed to the roof of the institute and he blurred through a few hand seals and like he expected a blue barrier wrapped around the entire area the institute, keeping the ONE guards in as well. The blue field soon disappeared, camoflauging against the night sky.

He had been working on barrier seals for the last couple of days and decided now was the best time to put them to use. Naruto had also planted hiraishin markers around the school grounds for easier transport. Now that his self appointed task was complete he figured he should get some sleep. Heading back inside the house he headed to his room when he heard Noriko scream from him, bursting out of her room in a tank top and blue panties on the other hall.

"Naruto!"

Minutes later he and the team were assembled in her room with all of them gazing at the image of Nimrod pointing his charging arm at Forge. The team wasn't happy about Summers brushing them off when they were in fact right. The pink robot was back and it was targeting Forge if not already. They were right and the teachers were wrong, and didn't listen.

"Why go after Forge of all people?" Cessily questioned but received no answer because they didn't know either. "If this thing was in New York with Stryker, there's a ton more mutants here to kill. Why go there?"

"He's damaged," Laura pointed out as she analyzed it's state from the image. Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "It's goal is most likely survival. According to this file, Forge could repair Nimrod."

"But why would he want too?" Julian wondered.

"Nimrod has something over him," Naruto stated as he hummed. "Something that Forge doesn't want to risk losing, but at the same time he doesn't want to put any more mutants in danger by fixing Nimrod. We're on a time crunch, we need to get moving."

"We should tell someone, we can't keep this information to ourselves," Sooraya suggested but Naruto shook his head with a frown.

"There is no time for that, and no point," he responded. "They didn't listen to us the first time, they won't this time until it hits them right in the face," Naruto had a point. "The X-men showed me that they don't take us seriously despite us wanting to grow up. So we're going to save Forge, kick ass and make them give us the respect our friends have died for. Remember, we're X-men now," Naruto smirked as Surge's power flared as she gave a smirk.

"Avenging X-men."

"Okay Hokage…you know how to fly this thing right?"

"Sure…" Naruto grumbled as he walked up from behind Julian and Santo in his field uniform. Black body suit under an mid collar orange jacket X's on the shoulders with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. His face mask was up with his Konoha headband up. He also wore black fingerless forearm gloves, paired with black tabi boots and shin guards. A white sash with extra length was tied around his waist, baring the symbol of the Hokage in red.

"Prodigy is coming with us, Surge was insistent," Naruto informed as he crossed his arms as he stood beside them. He didn't plan on arguing with her considering that their healer was still in a self-induced coma. The way he saw it the best way to replace a healer was to get a analyst. Shikamaru taught him that. So for now, Prodigy was on the team. "We're not going out that way," he said pointing up to the basketball court that was above them, which was the usual exit. David showed up in a swat like uniform as the others begin to file in.

"Before the mansion was destroyed for I think the fourth time, there used to be a tunnel that the Blackbird used," David informed them. "It led to the cliffside about a mile and a half from here." David had shown them the pad he had with the schematics on screen.

"We'll take it," Naruto decided as he looked it over. "When we reach the cliffside I'll break through it," he figured a good earth jutsu would clear the way. He and David discussed the plan of action on how to get out and they would hopefully be able to make it to Forge in time before he ended up dead and trash Nimrod while it was still heavily damaged. It would be so much easier to teleport, but the only markers he had were around the school. Guess he would have to go around the country and start spreading them out…god that would be taxing.

"Okay X-men, move out."

 **Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

 **Chapter Eight**

 ** _"Commence repairs._** "

"I can't. I told you this," Forge sighed once again. "Your technology is too advanced, there's too much damage." Forge approached the project he had been working on for days. The surprise he had told Scott about, it was covered with big cloth. He couldn't wait for the X-men anymore, so he was switching to plan B…which he was making up as he went. "But I can give you something better." He uncovered it showing off a less advanced blue version of the same robot that was terrorizing him. Another Nimrod, with a simple but big difference. "I can transfer your programming and A.I into this body. It should serve your needs."

" ** _Solution Error. Chronal flux in progress_** _."_ Forge hummed, Nimrod's own time was beginning to change with this new revelation. " ** _Assimilating changes to database. Solution acceptable. This has always been the solution."_** Nimrod displayed a hologram of the U.S with a big X-mark traveling across them.

" ** _This unit will come online in 27 minutes. In 24 minutes, six mutant signatures will arrive at this location. Designation: Avenging X-men. Accessing revised Database…_** " Nimrod said as he listed off the team which Forge frowned at, since Nimrod was calculating their deaths. " ** _Solution in progress. Begin transfer."_**

' _This has to work…_ ' Forge thought to himself. "I need to access your mainframe for transfer." Forge grabbed a hold of the connection cables moving to Nimrod who told him to proceed and that he will be online in 24 minutes. He connected the two sentinels and as soon as he did, sparks of pink energy began to crackle in around the room. He covered his eyes, instinctively since he didn't have his goggles on.

" ** _Connection established. Commencing transfer of progarmming. Commencing transfer of necessary hardware not found in host unit."_**

Forge couldn't help but admire the tech of the sentinel. Even if it was a stupid mutant killer machine. It was transferring it's own programming at the same time upgrading his new body to suit it's needs. "Incredible." It was really all he could say about the damn thing.

" ** _Transfer in progress, 3% complete. Original unit power cells stabilized. Alert! Mutants detected."_** Forge gritted his teeth, that was fast. " ** _Threat designation: Avenging X-men entering area. Calculating termination solution."_**

"David is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Nori," David did his best to assure them as they had entered Dallas airspace, with David trying to shut off the alarm. Laura who sat in the passenger seat since Naruto actually didn't know how to fly the jet frowned in thought.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"I've been watching you. You do not know how to fly this plane."

"Well I know how to use the autopilot!"

"That's not flying!" Naruto barked out from the back as he held his traps for dear life. He didn't know why…but this wasn't fun for him. Maybe because David didn't know what he was doing and was just winging it? "Dude! What's with the beeping!?" David sighed as he switched the verbal interface on.

" _Massive energy build up detected. Location: Eagle Plaza. Contact imminent. Take evasive maneuvers."_ The AI said aloud over the intercoms. Naruto blinked as he now could feel the danger that…

 ** _SSHHRRAAAKK!_**

Naruto cursed while Santo hit the floor of the jet since he didn't fasten his seatbelt. How silly. "David!" Noriko screamed out since he was holding the clutch.

" _Altitude warning: 10,100 feet._ "

"C'mon! pull up!" David tried his best to avoid crashing head first and exploding with the blackbird. The computer kept on lowering the distance between them and the ground which wasn't helping. Naruto unbuckled his seat belt deciding that this wasn't going to work.

"Everyone to me now!" Naruto barked and the rest of his team unfastened their seatbelts and gathered around him. Naruto then called upon his chakra which exploded from his body with a roar and he was engulfed in gold flames. He then had one Goudama expand around them, protecting them from the impact. Once they crashed, the goudama turned to normal revealing that the team was perfectly okay. Quickly they left the blackbird and they frowned upon seeing it.

"Damn, we're going to need some bus tickets."

"I got it handled," Naruto waved Julian off as he turned back to normal. Though he knew Emma and Scott would not be happy about their trashed borrowed jet. But then again, serves them right for not listening to them. "Anyway, lets go."

"Wait!" Cessily called getting their attention. "Do you have a plan?" Naruto nodded his head which they all listened intently for. "What is it?"

"Go in there and kick ass."

"That's not a plan Naruto~"

"It's the best we got," Norkio grinned as she and Naruto high fived. Cessily sighed a she pinched the bridge of her nose. She was on a team with idiots.

"He knows we're coming already," Naruto reasoned, now being a bit more serious. "He shot us out of the damn sky. There is no hiding from him. So we might as well just go in there and take his number," Naruto then began to walk on. "Lets move X-men. Rockslide, smash."

"Ooooohhh yeah!" Rockslide grinned as he rushed towards the front entrance and broke it down with a kick. They followed him inside with Naruto glancing around and placing a marker on a pillar, just in case. While it was really dark in the room for everyone else, his vision was perfectly fine.

"It's dark in here…" Mercury muttered with David about to theorize what happened with the lights, but before he could she stopped him, "I mean creepy David." Then a source of light came from Surge's hand glowing with electricity. The group continued to move together through the now dark halls of the building. But as they walked with Hokage and Surge leading them they saw their leader make a signal which they all understood besides David. They were to keep their guard up and prepare for battle, something was coming.

Naruto then paused as he felt the building begin to vibrate and he narrowed his eyes as he could feel several others with energy that was moving towards them at a hostile pace. He counted them, "Eleven." Was all he said and the Avenging X-men prepared for battle for what was to come. "Scatter!" he said suddenly and the X-men did just that with Surge grabbing her boyfriend to get him out of the way.

Rockslide managed to turn around just in time to avoid the punch to his face and tackle the enemy into the wall. Surge then charged up her fist as she avoided an attack before lunging forward, delivering a powerful right hook, knocking it's head off. Naruto stood on the ceiling with a proud smile as he watched his team take down the reject sentinels with calm confidence, even using their abilities in tandem with each other.

' _They're progressing._ '

" ** _Transfer 98% complete. Transfer 99% complete. Programming and hardware transfer complete."_**

The old Nimrod dropped to the ground lifelessly as it was useless to the futuristic Sentinel. Now it had a new body to continue it's genocidal campaign against mutant kind " ** _Rebooting. Nimrod unit 2.0 online. Mutants detected, designation: Forge. Designation: Avenging X-men. Commence termination._** "

"Oh no you don't! Initiate Forge Protocols, password: Ororo! Override foreign programming!" this was plan B. There was little struggle as his orders went through and the death monger robot Nimrod was no more.

" **Protocol 1: Protect Mutants.** "

"Release stasis field," Forge ordered which the robot complied too. The energy dissipated the field of energy keeping Forge from moving. The mutant approached his creation smiling. He had just outsmarted a super sentinel from the future. "Not half bad for Plan B. I think I can almost hear Nimrod screaming inside you." He joked.

" **Error. This unit does not detect specified audio signal. Awaiting command**." Then there was a sudden explosion that brought him back to more pressing matters. Remembering the kids, and the reprogrammed rejects he turned to Nimrod.

"Initiate full defensive mode and get downstairs! There are mutants in trouble down there!"

 **"Protocol 1: Protect Mutants. Commence defense, subjects found: Avenging X-men.** "

"Laaammmeee."

Naruto had expected more of a show from the sentinels and his team. More explosions, more rays, ion cannons, lasers…something besides him to give them a challenge. Well, no matter Nimrod will be more than enough for them. A robot was about to sneak up on Surge and just before he or she could dispose of it, it exploded. Naruto blinked from his position on the ceiling to see a large figure with it's arm gun raised. Everyone turned to the explosion that Surge protected her head from.

Naruto studied the robot, it was much bigger than the ones the team had been fighting till this moment and was all blue. Also, the gun it held was still smoking. Naruto then took note of the X emblem on it's chest and he hummed. "Take it!" he heard Surge yell causing the X-men to charge at it to attack. But before they got close, a wall of flames blocked them from the robot. "W-what the hell Naruto?" she demanded, they could have got burned.

"What have I told you guys about analyzing situations?" Naruto questioned as he jumped from the ceiling right in front of the robot with a slightly annoyed eye. "You don't just jump in when you feel like it, that will get you killed. You study the situation then make a decision on the best way to handle it. None of you did that,"

"What are you talking about Hokage?! That's a big robot! It's Nimrod!"

"Yeah…and what do you not see?"

"What?"

"What color is this robot Dust?"

"Blue…"

"And Mercury, tell me what color is Nimrod?"

"Pink…"

"Yeah…Hellion, what else do you see?"

"I see a big gun…"

"And~…"

"An…X…man…symbol."

Then it clicked to them with Naruto nodding his head. "The robot didn't shoot at you Surge, it shot at the robot about to brain you," Naruto clarified just as Forge came behind the robot. He then looked at his team, "What is triple A?" he questioned making them all grumble out.

"Assess, Analyze, Action…"

"I'm sorry, what was that? You guys want to skip breakfast, lunch and dinner to train?"

"Assess! Analyze! Action!"

"That's what I thought you said," Naruto smirked as he then looked to an amused Forge. "Forge, you're alive good. What's with the robot?" he questioned eyeing it up and down to see if it actually was a threat.

"It's the new Anti-Sentinel unit I created fro the institute," Forge explained as he looked to it. "Nimrod came to me for repairs, but I transferred his A.I into this body. My programming overwrote Nimrod's," he told them with Naruto humming as he crossed his arms in thought.

"So…it protects mutants then?" he questioned as he still eyed it and it felt as if it was eyeing him back.

"Yeah. When I built it, I had two things in mind. To ensure it does what I want and without consequence. I and I alone have the means to control it. Yeah it's a copy of Nimrod, but it's my Nimrod. Nimrod 2.0," Forge explained with Naruto slowly nodding his head. "What's with that look in your eye kid?" he questioned Naruto who still eyed the bot.

"What happens if it reboots?" Forge blinked at that question as he looked from Naruto to Nimrod. "Your program overwrote Nimrod because Nimrod wasn't expecting it. What's to say Nimrod won't come back if for some reason this thing needs to reboot systems?" Naruto brought to Forge's attention. "Nimrod is stopped for now but…" he frowned as he felt humans not too far from the building, probably to check out the wreckage with the blackbird. "I think you should create another one with a proper clean slate and destroy this one, so Nimrod doesn't exist anymore…at least in this timeline. To be on the safe side."

Naruto and Forge looked into each others eyes and the tech mutant slowly nodded his head in understanding. Naruto made a perfect point, there was nothing saying that Nimrod was completely gone. Besides he had created this thing once, he could create another one even easier this time. "Alright, but how…"

 ** _KWWWAAABBWWOOOSSSSHHHH!_**

Everyone was forced to cover their eyes from the sudden bright light, not to mention cover their ears from the explosion, causing a ringing in their ears. Naruto wrinkled his nose as he lowered his arm to see that the Nimrod unit was complete ash. He shook his smoking hand, the stinging sensation of releasing that build up of chakra in his hand was something he ignored. He had been building up and concentrating his chakra in his hand since Forge told him that the robot was Nimrod.

He had already planned to destroy the thing, even if Forge refused…it was going to get destroyed. He was just being nice. Releasing an explosive wave of chakra from his hand did just the trick. Sure he could have used a Bijudama but that would be too much and he wasn't trying to alert the machine of his plan. "There, now that's dealt with…" he turned to his team who gave him awed looks.

"Lets go home yeah?"

"It changes…but it's always there. Just moving across my body…I can feel it."

Josh fully functional awake and in his bed, almost returned to normal. He was no longer pitch black, but he had a black spot moving across his body. He was only awake because Naruto had basically had enough of him being useless and forced him awake. Granted it took Naruto and Laura conspiring with each other to get him awake, but he was.

Laurie had come to spend time with him, well what time she had left anyway. Her mother would be taking her home since the attack had her rattled. She however kept the fact she had died away from her though. Her mom felt she would be safer at home rather than at the Institute. But it didn't mean she couldn't talk on the phone or come to town or even skype. "Can you still…you know?"

"Kill? Yeah." Josh nodded as he took notice of Naruto passing by the room. He knew the guy was still irritated at him about Stryker but…he had too! He had killed their friends, and if Naruto wasn't some sort of God, Laurie would still be dead. Stryker had to pay for his crimes, plus he vowed it would be him to kill whoever was responsible. So that's what he did. Now he just had to deal with Naruto's irritation. "But I don't want to. I know that this isn't what you'd want for me." But he knew he would be forced to do so again in the future.

"But you were able to heal again." Laurie brought up as Josh slowly nodded. Naruto had severely burned Laura's hand with his strange black flames, somehow canceling her healing factor. That was how they got him to wake up, and force him to heal her.

"Something changed in me Laurie," he started. "When I killed Stryker and then it changed again when I healed Laura. It was something Naruto said. I know I can be more. I can do more. I just have to learn to control it, but I won't be able too if I waste my life away feeling sorry for myself," that guy sure had a way with words.

"Guys?"

Laurie turned her head to the door to see on of the Guthrie's for tonight's memorial service. "Melodie." The Guthrie sister wasn't very enthusiastic as she waved a hand.

"Hi."

Night had fallen and the memorial service was about to commence, but before it did, Lucinda Guthrie said a last few words to her son's friends. "When Sam was young, he world hated special boys like him. When he discovered he was different than other kids, he was sacred. So was I. But then Charles Xavier brought him to this school. Here my son blossomed and became a man. This place gave Sam and my other children something I thought they'd never have…hope."

Naruto had a thoughtful expression as he stood beside Cessily who had tears trailing down her metallic cheeks. He took Lucinda's words in, concluding that she was a very open and accepting woman who had come to terms with the lifestyle that her children had taekn up. As she said the last word, a new image popped into his head…one that he didn't understand. But he shook his head to shake the image of a young red head girl away.

"Joshua, loved it here. He loved each and everyone one of you," Lucinda continued. "You are his family. Horrible things have happened. I've lost my son. Melodie lost her gift. But It still believe. I believe in the dream that Charles Xavier told me when I brought my first child here. The X-men are the light in the darkness. They represent hope, hope for a better world. And while I worry for Sam and paige, I could never tell them to stop fighting for that dream. Because inside this place, that dream is already real and you are the ones who will make it a reality outside these walls. My son believed that and I do too. We miss you Joshua, and love you with all our hearts."

Everyone was dressed in black for the service. The men in suits and women in dresses, while Naruto still wore completely all black which contrasted with his pure white hair. They each held a candle in a cone and carried them out with them to the graveyard, where Kitty began her speech. "We remember John Proudstar and Sean Cassidy. We remember Jean Grey. We remember Sarah Vale, we remember Mark Sheppard, Andrea Marguiles, Floyd Carter, Callie Betto. We remember Brian Cruz. We remember Sammy Pare and Jeffery Garret. We remember Esme and Sophie Cuckoo. We remember…" Kitty began to choke up at the next two names but managed to compose herself. "…we remember Doug Ramsey and Illyana Rasputin. We remember Joshua 'Jay' Guthrie."

Naruto slid his hand into Cessily's, interlacing their fingers and squeezing tight. She glanced to him but he didn't look at her, simply looking forward with a strong expression. She gave a sad smile as she squeezed his hand back, enjoying his silent comfort. Emma noticed the two with a small smile before she also noticed Ms. Marvel in the back. Again as a friend and not an Avenger on business, here to honor those lost before on and after M-day.

"We remember all the mutants lost on M-day. And the students lost to the violence in the days thereafter. We gather together for support. To never be alone. To remember those we loved. To respect their memories and to keep them alive in our hearts. Let them be at peace. We will never forget you."

Kitty's speech hit Naruto…hard as he thought back to all his loved ones who died in his world. He then bowed his own head, remembering all the people who touched him in some way, making him a better person…making him the man he is today. He then looked to the night sky, seeing a shooting star and he smiled softly.

' _I'll never forget._ '

Naruto gave a sigh as he left the showers, drying his hair with a towel with a towel wrapped around his waist. It had been such a long day, and emotional taxing one at that. Not long before the memorial he had to comfort Cessily and Laurie with the fact that Kevin had no intentions of coming back. He didn't really have much to say about it, so he told them that they should respect his decision, and once he wanted to come back…he would.

Another thing plaguing his mind was the image he received during the memorial. He asked Kaguya about it, but she couldn't make much out of it either, which only further annoyed him. He wasn't sure who that girl was, but he felt as if he knew her…or he should know her. It was really too much for him to really think about right now. As he headed to his room for some sleep, he blinked as he was standing before Laura who was gazing at him thoughtfully. "You're still up?"

"Couldn't really sleep." She responded, doing her best to not keep her eyes on his perfectly sculpted chest. "What about you? Pretty late to be taking a shower," she commented and Naruto hummed in response as he took in her state of dress. A bra and boy shorts. He could feel a certain apart of his anatomy beginning to stir while a certain heat within him was building.

"I had to clear my head a bit, c'mon, I'll help you sleep." He offered with his usual kind smile, though it was a bit strained. If Laura noticed she didn't say anything, simply enjoying the fact he was holding her hand as they went back to her room. Quietly they entered, heading to her bed as Sooraya was sleeping peacefully. Laura laid in her bed, wondering what he was going to do. "Okay, now just relax," he advised and she took a few deep breaths, doing so. Naruto's rinnegan pulsed to life and he gazed into Laura's eyes. "Sleep," he said soothingly.

Laura's eyes began to lose focus, her mind quickly shutting down. Her eyes lowered before they closed completely and she was sleep. Naruto smiled as he kissed her forehead before quickly flashing into his room. "Fuck!" he cursed loudly already knowing the silence seals were up, they always were. Removing his towel he saw that he was standing at full attention to the point it almost hurt…almost. He could always go to Kaguya but sooner or later, fucking in his mindscape wouldn't do the trick. He would need real pussy to wrap around him and stroke out his seed bringing him blissful release.

Finding a pair of sweats, he sat on his bed and closed his eyes beginning to mediate, focusing on trying to calm himself down. But it wasn't helping because he couldn't help but feel…desire. Desire that wasn't coming from just him but other people. He dared not trace it back to find the owner of such desires but it didn't stop the images of certain women running through his mind as he fulfilled their desires and they worked to sate his lust.

Laura…

Cessily…

Emma…

Psylock…

Noriko…

Sooraya…

Rogue…

Kitty…

Ms. Marvel…

"Gryah!" Naruto roared as he released a strong pulse of power that shook the entire school grounds. As he began to calm down there was knocking on his door and he huffed. Finding a shirt, he slipped it on and opened it revealing it to by Emma who looked concerned as she was wearing a robe…but his eyes could see past the robe into her nightgown. He kept from licking his lips as he noticed Scott was behind her.

"Naruto are you okay?" Emma wondered concerned as she and Scott peeked into his room which looked as if a tornado had come in. Naruto glanced back and he gave a sheepish chuckle with a slow now.

"Yeah I'm fine just a really bad headache," he lied, but both of them seemed to believe it. They knew only one person with enough power to shake the entire school, which was why they rushed to Naruto's room to see if he was okay. "I'm sorry for waking you guys," he sincerely apologized, he didn't expect for that to happen.

"No it's okay," Emma assured with a kind smile. "Just…if you need anything just call alright?" Naruto gave a small smile with a nod as the two left with a quiet goodnight. Naruto bid them goodnight before he closed the door turning around and sliding down to the floor to see the mess he had created in his room. He groaned as he looked at his crotch with an annoyed glare.

"You're going to be a pain, aren't you?"

 **Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

 **Chapter Nine**

"You're new…"

Naruto raised a brow, opening an eye from his meditation on the roof to see a teenage girl floating in front of him with a curious look. He took note of her green halter top and black jeans, as well as her short red hair and the hoop earrings she wore. Naruto also noticed there was some energy concentrated around her face, hiding a scar maybe? Either way, he hadn't seen her around which he found somewhat interesting considering there were only so many mutants left now. "Yeah, Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced and the girl frowned lightly.

"Uzumaki huh? Cool name," she smiled then extended her hand which Naruto reached for. "I'm Rachel Grey," she told him and Naruto smiled softly. Now he knew her, she was Scott's daughter with Jean Grey, but from an alternate timeline. "I've been gone awhile, how long you been here?" Rachel wondered curiously.

"About a month or so, going on two," he shrugged which she hummed too in understanding. "What has had you away for so long?" he wondered with Rachel giving a soft shrug as she sat down beside him on the roof.

"I was visiting my grandparents, getting to know them and stuff," she shrugged with Naruto humming in understanding. He could tell she seemed to have quite a bit on her mind, he could feel her anxiety and piece of sadness which was attached with the mentioning of her grandparents. "So I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what can you do?" Rachel asked, turning to him wanting to get her thoughts off the coming family reunion. "I mean…you are a mutant right?"

"Yeah, you can say that," he chuckled with Rachel raising a brow. "I can do a variety of tricks. Some I've been able to get a wonderful handle on and others that I'm still learning. Hence my meditation," he shrugged with Rachel giving a quiet hum, still curious. She blinked in moderate surprise when the wind began to pick up a bit, giving a nice cool breeze. The thing about it was…there was no winds minutes ago, nor were there clouds just a minute ago either. She looked to Naruto more in wonder as he gazed at his hands with a small smirk. Rachel gave a light gasp when his left hand had lightning dancing over it while his right was engulfed in flames. "How's the view?"

"View? What are you…oh…" Rachel breathed as she was now sitting on top of a mountain gazing over the beautiful calm blue ocean as waves crashed against the mountain rock. She then gave a sniff, and had an amazed smile upon smelling ocean breeze, not to mention the sounds of pelicans as they hunted for food. "This is…amazing. You're doing this?"

"I am, and this isn't even a bruise on the surface of what I can do," Naruto said as Rachel looked to him curiously. "What are your favorite flowers Rachel?" he wondered with Rachel giving a curious smirk.

"Sunflowers…" Naruto nodded and she watched his eyes glow rather quickly. Rachel then looked forward, expecting to see the ocean. But instead she was back on the roof of the mansion, watching as a bed of sunflowers grew next to the other bushes of flowers. "You're growing those? But how?"

"Just one of my powers," he smiled lightly with Rachel giving a thoughtful look. Besides maybe Rogue, she didn't know anyone with multiple powers that were not somehow related. She could understand the elements, but the illusion that felt as if she was really gazing over the ocean? That was something new altogether, something she would like to experience again sometime honestly. This guy was…interesting. She then glanced to the sentinels that were watching over the mansion and she hummed.

"Hey, you wanna get a coffee?"

"You really love shopping don't you?"

Naruto gave a chuckle as he held about four bags in each hand as he walked with Rachel who held her own set of bags, though not as much as him. The two had yet to get the coffee she offered, instead they had been cruising around the mall with Naruto taking in all the sights that were somewhat new to him. He had been in this world for a month now, and he never took the time to really explore New York. He's left the mansion, but only for missions or business, like meeting with publishers or even getting a authentic fake I.D.

So when Rachel had brought him to the mall to get some coffee he was more than interested in going to the mall. "Yeah I do," he admitted with a shrug. "My girlfriend was a person who was really into fashion and anytime there was a certain…sale, she would bring me along with her."

"You mean drag you with her right?" Rachel smirked while Naruto chuckled.

"Nope." He grinned as he couldn't help but remember how many hours Ino would try on the best and most sexy lingerie for him. This one time, he couldn't help but fuck her in the dressing room, it was her idea though. Naruto glanced down at his bags, humming quietly. Most of it wasn't even for him, it was for his friends, mainly Cessily and Laura though. He had also bought Rachel her stuff too, which apparently surprised her.

He really didn't mind considering he had more than enough money to blow. The reason for this was thanks to his recently published Icha Icha book. With Scott's help he was able to get it successfully published, while he had clones do his own promotion over the country over the last several weeks. Within a week of it's release, it was already a Best Seller. Though it was never going to be an issue for him in the first place, money definitely wasn't an issue now.

Soon enough the two had found the coffee shop and Naruto found a seat while Rachel stood in line to get her order. He wasn't a big fan of coffee, it was either bitter, or bittersweet. He was more of a smoothie or a shake kind of guy, coffee wasn't it.

Once Rachel had her coffee and sat across from Naruto she gave it a slow sip, humming to herself before looking at Naruto curiously. He seemed to be people watching, amused by the people that passed by. "So uh, how exactly did you get to this reality?" she wondered, earning a curious glance from Naruto. She seemed to understand the question posed by his eyes and she gave a small shrug, "You pick up on things once you've done it yourself." Naruto hummed as he understood what she meant.

"I get you. For a second though I thought you had read my mind," he chuckled while she gave a sheepish chuckle. "Couldn't get through huh?" he asked knowingly and she gave a grunt.

"Not even the tiniest bit, it's really impressive," Rachel smirked while Naruto bowed his head in thanks. "So?" she wondered with an interested look in her eye with Naruto giving an amused smile.

"I was pushed."

"What?"

"Can I see your hand?" Naruto asked with Rachel raising a brow but she gave it to him anyway. Putting her hand in his, he stared into her eyes and she stared into his. Then there was…suddenly a slew of memories and scenarios passing through her minds eye with a relative quickness. But she was smart and a mind reader, she was able to pick up on every scene that lead to now. Though she gathered that he had showed her a general overview of his life, to at least save him the time and patience of explaining his story to her. She understood that.

"I was pushed."

"Yeah, I saw that," Rachel chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry," she said quietly and sincerely. Naruto gave a wry smile as he waved it off.

"I've come to terms with it. I still think about it every now and then but…it doesn't make me want to punch something anymore," Naruto shrugged as Rachel hummed. "All I can really do now is just keep swimming. Sasuke sacrificed his life to keep mine going, it would be very selfish and stupid of me to waste such a sacrifice ya know?" he then looked around for a moment. "Thank you for offering me this chance to come out."

"Hm?" Rachel wondered curiously, sipping on her coffee as Naruto had a small smile on his lips. He then turned to her and tilted his head a bit, which caught her interest even more, seeing as though he wanted to say something.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question," he brought up causing her to grumble, she should have known it would be her turn soon enough. "I can sense emotions, read them quite well actually. And if I concentrate hard enough, I can figure out why. I can feel your anxiety, and slight fear," he spoke on with Rachel frowning. "Why are you feeling that way?" he wondered curiously. Rachel gave a soft sigh in thought,

"Because of my family." Naruto raised a light brow as she ran a hand through her hair, "My grandparents are having a family reunion and they want me to come but…I don't know." She then gave a grumble as she sipped on her coffee. "Uncles, aunts, nieces, nephews, cousins, the works. It's going to be bursting with relatives."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"I never knew I had so many…"

"You should go," Naruto offered causing her eyes to widen slightly as she looked to him. "I mean it's extended family, and it's a chance to strengthen those bonds. I know if there was a chance to meet family related to either of my parents, I would take it in a heartbeat," he shrugged.

"But…but what if they don't like me?"

"Then that's their issue to deal with," Naruto reasoned with Rachel humming. "But what if they do end up liking you? If you don't go, you won't ever find out. Besides, I'm sure that your grandparents wouldn't let anything happen to you with the rest of the family," Naruto assured with Rachel giving a small smile as she gave a nod, but he could still feel her apprehension. "How about this, I'll go with you just in case things do turn sour and you want a quick trip home," he offered.

"You would do that for me?"

"We're friends aren't we?" Naruto grinned which made her smile. "Of course I would," Naruto then extended his fist out to her and she blinked, looking upon it. With a small smile, she bumped fists with him with a grin of her own.

"Thanks Naruto!"

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside?"

"I'm sure Rachel," Naruto chuckled as he sat in the car. They were parked down the street considering the entire driveway and most of the street was filled with cars. "If I go in with you, you're going to cling to me instead of mingling," he shrugged he then looked to her. "I'm your escape rope, not your handicap,"

"Pokemon?"

"Yup."

"Such a geek," Rachel laughed while Naruto waved her off. She then gave a sigh with a nod of understanding. "But your right though. But still, I don't want to leave you out here all night ya know," she grumbled with Naruto shaking his head.

"And you won't," Naruto shook his head as he looked to the packed house. "I can feel every single person's emotion in there, and I've identified yours too. Once I know you feel comfortable and such, I'll come in and join you. But until then," he then waved his hand and the door unlocked and opened. "Go mingle. I'll be fine for a hour or two," he smiled with Rachel pursing her lips but she gave a slow nod.

Rachel got out the car and just as she was about to close the door she peeked her head in, "Ya know I can always bring you back some food or…"

"Go Rachel!" Naruto pointed and she huffed before closing the door, leaving an amused Naruto. He saw the cute red head walk into the driveway and soon entered the house with a small smile. He then continued to play on his phone for a few minutes as he absentmindedly gauged Rachel's emotions. Then he felt…ill intent, a sense of death. Naruto smoothly put away his phone, and got out the car, his rinnegan activated. He looked around until he spotted some figure hiding in the trees with what looked like a rifle, aimed at the house.

Naruto's eyes flicked towards the house and clones were already setting up a protective barrier around it. He then looked back towards the assassin and in a blur was standing right before him, surprising the creature. Naruto studied it for a few seconds before he wasted no time pulling out it's soul, getting the surface information he desired. The assassin was a alien known as Skrull that belonged to the Shi'ar Empire, and was apart of the Shi'ar Death Commandos who were ordered to take kill the Starchylde and her family line.

As if.

 _Vvrrmm! Vvvrmm!_

"Yeah?"

" _You can come in now, I know you must be hungry,_ " Rachel chuckled as she looked out the window to find her friend but she couldn't see him just darkness. " _Plus Gramma and Gram'pa want to meet you._ "

"Alright, cool. I'll be in a minute, I made a mess that I need to clean up," Naruto responded casually with Rachel's brow twitching.

" _You better have not made a mess in my car Uzumaki_ ,"

"Never that," Naruto laughed before he hung up. Then looked to said mess with a small cruel smirk. The street was soaking in the blood of different colors, while Naruto didn't have a single speck on his entire person. Black Cloak, the leader of the Shi'ar Death Commandos was without arms and a throat as he bled out on the street. Hypernova was hanging off a tree by her own intestines, lynched. SeGa was shreds, Devo's was without legs and had his heart in his hands. The other members of the death squad were either severed limbs across the street or air particles.

Naruto took a breath as he looked at his watch, "Twenty four seconds, that's pretty good." created clones to burn away the mess he had made. He then turned back to the house and walked inside whistling a tune to himself, he believed it was the tune from Kill Bill?

Good movie.

"Pick it up."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Naruto shook his head as he was flipping the page to his recently published Icha Icha book. With Scott's help he was able to get it successfully published, while he had clones do his own promotion over the country over the last several weeks. Within a week of it's release, it was already a Best Seller. Though it was never going to be an issue for him in the first place, money definitely wasn't an issue now. His eyes then looked to Julian as the two of them were in the Danger room for his individual training.

It's been a few weeks or so since the whole anti-climatic meeting with Nimrod, and Naruto has been focused on the team's individual training. Naruto felt that now it was time for the kid gloves to come off and start seriously training his team. That meant Surge was learning how to control her powers without her gloves, which had her nervous because she couldn't control her discharge. But he had to explain to her that if she always used her gloves she would never learn how to control it. Her gloves which were supposed to keep her calm and not freak out, were now her crutch, stunting her growth. So now with each session, he was teaching her how to use her powers without her gloves, starting from the beginning.

Not so different with what he was doing with Hellion at this very moment. A while back Naruto had noticed the Julian had mental blocks of sorts, to keep his powers at a certain limit. So he had Emma remove them, opening his power that had simply built up over time. Which was why he was in the Danger room right now to get Hellion to adjust to his expanded power.

When it came Josh, he was working that kid for hours on end simply to catch him up on the training he had missed and to get him to the level where he wouldn't be a hindrance to the team. This included teaching him how to control the second half of his power, his Cancer touch. That's what Naruto had decided to call it, considering one half of his power worked as an elixir while the other worked as a cancer. Josh didn't really care for it, but he didn't care what Josh didn't care for. What mattered was he was learning.

With Cessily he was having her think outside of the box with her powers. Usually she turned her hands and arms into blades, or stretched her body a bit but the way her power worked, she could utilize it much more than what she was doing. He had noticed that when she was just being normal…she didn't feel any different than any normal person. She had the muscle tone of an athletic person, she wasn't cold like metal…she just looked like she was super hard and cold. She was malleable though, which he was teaching her how to use to her advantage. Because while she could turn into a liquid form, she could be just as solid as Colossus, which was a proven fact because he made her do it. His goal was to get Cessily to see her powers as more than what she was doing.

Santo's training was simple yet difficult. The way he saw it, there wasn't much else Santo could do. But he gained an idea and wondered what would happen if he destroyed Santo's body altogether. The result was when Santo reformed using other rocks, he took on a different form…a harder form. It was then he learned that Santo could actually merge with the earth to make himself stronger, as long as stones were involved.

Sooraya was another he was trying to figure out. Her ability to turn into a sand storm was interesting. He was developing possible ideas in his head to perhaps expand her ability, but for now he was simply building her resistance while she was in sand form because it was rather easy to get her to revert back. Once he was satisfied with that, then he would explore his ideas.

Laura was honestly the easiest to deal with out of the seven. He wasn't sure if it was because he liked her way more than the others, or because she actually didn't give him shit. All of them besides Sooraya somehow managed to sneak in a comment or questioned that challenged him. Sometimes he let it go because he remembered doing the same thing with Kakashi and Jiraiya and even Fukusaku…but then other times he came down on them that made them think twice about the next time. Laura was also the easiest to deal with because her powers were quite simply. So right now he was just teaching her different styles of combat and strategy. He felt she needed to know that while she did have an awesome healing factor, she shouldn't charge in head first counting on it. Because there would be times where it simply wouldn't work.

But he had to say they all were definitely learning and making progress. It made him smile because it felt as if in some kind of way, this was his own genin team. He never had the chance to have one back in Konoha, but he was interested in having one. It was why he was pushing them so hard. It was also why he did everything he could to stop any romantic feelings he was having for his team members. Cessily and Laura especially. It wasn't really professional for the team leader to be sexing one of the team members. Maybe the team members sexing each other…but not the leader. So he had meditated for hours and hours and found a way to perhaps limit his emotion of lust. Kaguya didn't advise he do it, but he did it anyway; he didn't shut it down completely, just closed it enough so he could learn to control it and it wasn't controlling him.

Besides this world isn't like his home world. Polygamy was usually frowned upon, and no one…women especially, didn't care for sharing their mate with another woman. Unless it was some perverted desire, but even then it wouldn't last long. Now that he thought about it, none of his girls besides maybe Mei were really okay with sharing him…but for somehow they had come to some kind of agreement without him even knowing about it. One day they were fighting, the next they were fine. He didn't pay it much mind back then but now he was curious to what did they say each other for it to be okay to share him. Besides the point, he knew that unless he got a girl who was into sharing, he would be stuck with one girlfriend…or none at all. He could always go for casual sex but he had a feeling that would turn into something that he didn't really want to deal with.

Kaguya advised that he stop being so moral and do as he pleased. She said she could feel the desire and lust emitting from all the women that surrounded him. And if he was being honest with himself, he could too. Kaguya said that he was now a higher being that all of them with actual power. They were being drawn to him like a moth to a light. The only thing that was keeping them from being on him like white on rice was the fact he was subconsiously repelling them because of his own morals, which was allowing them to think about him on a lower scale than what it could actually be.

But as soon as he stopped fighting it, pussy would literally be thrown at his face. He didn't know how to feel about it, so now he was consciously repelling them. He didn't want to be ruled by his lust, but damn was it hard not to give in. Kaguya said he should have anything he wanted because he deserved it. Which made him question, what did he do to be so deserving? Before she could answer, he had left his mindscape. He didn't want to hear her answer, because he knew that it would make sense. And with this rational mind of his, once it made sense he was more inclined to take action. So yeah, right now…he was really unsure of himself.

But at this moment, he wasn't important.

"Unless you don't think you can do it," he prodded Julian who sat on the ground gazing at the paperclip. Julian's brow twitched as he gave a grumble. "You need fine motor control Julian, or you're going to be a danger to everyone around you when you decide to use your powers. And I can't have a hazard on my team," Naruto said a bit more seriously with Julian huffing.

"Yet you have Cancer boy on the team again…"

"Because he's learning control, quite quickly I might add," Naruto responded causing him to huff. "Surge is also learning how get her powers to work for her instead of against her. Soon enough, I think she may no longer have to wear those silly gloves," he continued to prod, knowing Julian was getting annoyed. A little rivarly on the team was good, esepcially when training. This is probably what Kakashi had done with him and Sasuke. Because the way he saw it, Surge was his younger self, and Hellion was Sasuke. Tell a little white lie here and there, mix it with some truth…and you just might get some positive results.

"Fine then!" Julian scoffed as he lifted his hand up to the paperclip and it began to hover for a bit with his signature green aura around it. Naruto hummed with his usual lazy stare that he had when training with the team. He mainly did it because he simply felt like being Kakashi, it was so fun! Plus it annoyed the team to no end. Only thing he didn't do was show up hours late…he hated that shit. "Ha! See! You want me to make it dance for you?" he mocked Naruto as the paperclip was now up at face level.

"If you can."

"You steady doubt me dude," Julian grumbled. Suddenly the telekinetic energy then shot down and around itself making a crater and hole in the ground. Nothing he couldn't fix up later, but still. "Uh…I meant to do that." Julian stated as he stood up and folded his arms with a smirk. "Yeah! Total control!"

"Yeah, sure…" Naruto disregarded Julian's fake bravado with a flip of his page. "It's gonna take time for you to adjust no doubt about it. So for now I'm gonna have to put a limiter on you or two…" Naruto trailed off while Julian blinked looking annoyed by this.

"What?! Dude no! I'm totally fine! We just took them off remember! Why would I…"

"Because you're a hazard to the team without them," Naruto cut him off, not even giving him a look. "I'm not putting all the limiters back on Julian, just enough so you have something to work with on the field. You need to adjust to your power," he said sagely before he looked up from his book with a raised brow. "Unless you'd rather be off the team till you have all under control. Or you can wait till Marvel girl gets back from her space mission for some extra tutoring," Naruto offered which Julian clamped up at. He really didn't want to wait for Rachel to get back, who knew how long that would take. But he definitely didn't want to be off the team! So the only option left was to put the limiters on. Though as he thought about it, Noriko was still walking around with her gloves on, which told him she was still learning control too. At least he wasn't behind.

"Fine." He sighed with Naruto nodding his head as he decided to get to work on the limiters.

"Glad we're on the same page."

"Is that genuine emotion?"

Laura blinked as she was up in the observation room, observing the two below the whole time. She had been observing Naruto specifically since that night he had helped her go to sleep a week ago. She really couldn't describe what she was feeling, but now it was even stronger than before. Every time she was around him, and even stronger when she wasn't. it was very odd to her and she wanted to know more about it. Then she heard a voice behind her that wasn't her favorite. Turning around she saw that it was indeed Emma Frost.

"Or just something your master programmed into you?"

"Get out of my head."

"I'm not in it," Emma denied as she walked further into the room looking down at Naruto who was applying limiter seals to Julian. "I don't have to be. Ever since you met Naruto he's kept you close, I figured he must have thought of you as a pet or something. But lately he's been pushing you off to the side and you've been following him around like a lost puppy."

"Please stop…"

"I don't hate you," Emma shook her head as she turned to Laura. "You think so…but I don't. I, too have done horrible things in my life. I've hurt good people. Destroyed minds," she sighed softly while Laura clenched her jaw and her fist in irritation as well as frustration. "Killed those I once loved. My own sister. I understand evil and death, just as you do. But the difference between us…is that my actions were by my own choice." Emma glared a bit. "You don't have that choice. With a single drop of that chemical…that 'trigger'…you lose control to your masters and kill whomever they choose."

Laura looked away, her head dipping with depression. It was the whole reason she didn't want to come back here even though Logan insisted. Because they would find her, and force her to kill again, using the trigger to get her back. "If you care for Naruto, or any of the students here…you will leave." Emma whispered into her ear making Laura's eyes widened. "Leave this school now, before it's too late."

"How can you say that?!" the two heard and looked to see an angered Cessily who glared at Emma. "Laura is our teammate, our friend! An X-man!" Cessily defended, while Emma tried to explain but Cessily pointed at her with a snarl. "No! You abandon Kevin! You humiliate Julian! And now you want Laura to leave?! What's the matter with you?!" Cessily demanded as Laura decided now would be best to leave, she wanted to be alone now. But before she did she heard Cessily say one last thing that surprised her, "This is Laura's home just as much it is mine, Naruto's, Julian's, yours and everyone else! You claim you want to help mutants and keep your students safe but I've seen enough how you keep us protected Miss Frost!" Cessily spat before she left just as Laura did moments before, slamming the door behind her.

Emma couldn't keep up the tough façade anymore as she released a sad sigh then glanced to see that Naruto was giving her a disappointed and irritated glare, which told her he most likely heard everything. He shook his head before returning to his training with Julian who was once again trying to pick up a paperclip. Emma released another sigh of guilt as well as a quiet curse.

"Damn it."

"Sooraya Qadir, codename Dust…"

Several squads belonging to the Facility were huddled around the holographic table, showing the potential enemies they would encounter on their capture mission they were hired to do. "This one transformed into sand, and can project herself with enough velocity to flay the skin off you. Concussion grenades and liquid are both effective against her." The squad leader then turned to the squad, "Again, these are mutants the target is most likely to be with at any given time. Each of them is under constant surveillance, and we've tapped into those systems for real time tracking."

With a click, he switched to a large rock like being. "Santo Vaccaro, codename Rockslide. Superhuman strength, nearly invulnerable skin density, and can use his appendages like projectiles, firing them with level five force. Go for eyes and mouth." He then swapped to a new hologram before addressing the men again and the subjects. "The ONE files on all of these subjects have been recently updated. The threat levels on each of them have been raised." The hologram finally mapped itself. "Julian Keller, codename Hellion. Telekinetic. Threat level has been upped to severe, and reports are coming in that his levels have vastly increased. If you're engaging him, try sonics or attempt to blind."

The next hologram came up, "Joshua Foley, codename Elixir. Previously a healer, he recently broadened the use of his power and can now use offensively. He can kill you with a touch. I recoomend you don't let him touch you." He then swapped over to another hologram. "Noriko Ashida, codename Surge. Can absorb and emit electricity and move at heightened speeds. Your uniforms should provide you a minium of protection in the short term. Just shoot her. Her gauntlets regulate her power and are also vulnerable to attack." He then switched the hologram, "Then there is this one."

They all looked at the white haired teen in his field uniform, seemingly looking at the camera which made them…nervous a bit. But around his hologram were pictures of chains spearing through victims, roots and wood appearing from the ground and a replaying video of the purifiers being buried alive on the school grounds. "Naruto Uzumaki, codename Hokage. From what ONE has on him, he has Enhanced speed, strength, super advanced healing abilities that go beyond Elixir's, cloning ability similar to Jamie Madrox of X-factor Investigations. He also has pyrokinesis, ability to summon an unknown number of chains, nature manipulation. As well as illusion casting, telepathy, teleportation and emotion manipulation," he finished the list with the entire squad looking…quite fearful.

"We assume that ONE fully knows what he can do, but the files suggest there might be more. Avoid him at all costs, flee on site if possible," with that he cleared his throat. "ONE analysis states that he is the leader of the team, with Surge, Hellion and the human David Alleyne are primary targets for chain of command," he swapped to the final hologram and it started to form. "Once a window presents itself, we take the target and get out. Neither the X-men or ONE sentinels are to be engaged, if at all possible. You've seen the files, I don't need to remind you how dangerous these mutants can be." The final hologramed formed all the way and they automatically know who this one was and what she could do.

"Excessive Force is highly recommended."

"Laura! Laura wait!"

Laura ignored Cessily as she barked at some of the students in her way to move, causing them to do so quickly lest they anger her even more. Cessily was running to try and catch up with Laura, but she wasn't making any progress despite the set pace Laura was walking in. quickly she stretched her arm and expanded it into a wall to stop Laura who huffed, allowing Cessily to catch up with her. Cessily sighed as she gazed at her friend despite not really knowing her outside of training. "Look, I head how horrible Ms Frost was, but you know we don't want you to leave!"

"It doesn't matter," Laura deflected. "She's right." She really hoped Cessily would drop it before the real reason for her behavior came up. But it seemed she wouldn't as Cessily continued.

"No it's not! All those things she said!? I didn't mean to overhear, I was just coming to check on Julian and Na…" she then paused as it clicked and Laura inwardly groaned. "Ohmygod! You like Naruto!" Cessily squealed before it hit her…oh my god! She liked _Naruto_! The very same _Naruto_ that she had a crush on! Oh…well this was awkward.

Laura blushed slightly, if one noticed it very carefully. "I do not wish to talk about this." She really didn't, this was very uncomfortable for her. She didn't talk about her feelings…ever really. Well, she did with Logan, but that was different! But then sometimes Naruto…okay most of the time Naruto…but…but…

"Laura…" Cessily smiled softly getting her attention. "We should talk about it. You know to get to the bottom of why?" she offered with Laura giving her usual blank expression. She didn't want to shove Cessily out of her way, she was being nice to her. She was her friend.

"Please move."

Cessily wasn't necessarily giddy, but she was excited! Even if the girl liked the same boy she liked. It's been awhile since she could just be a normal girl and talk about normal stuff! Her mutation really ruined that for her. "Let's go get coffee! In town! Seriously, this will be so good!" maybe even she could talk about her own feelings and clear stuff up.

Santo who was strolling by over heard the coffee bit and he decided to jump in since he was bored and nothing to do. "Whoa! Coffee sounds cool, can I come?"

"NO!" Cessily screamed at him with fire in her eyes making him shrink a bit. Cessily then grabbed a surprised Laura and ran off with a giggle. "C'mon Laura!" Laura blushed lightly while Santo gave a grumble.

"Scary…"

"So let me get this straight…"

Naruto paused in his statement as he felt someone cross the barrier he had set up around the school but it was from the inside. From the feel of it, it was Laura and Cessily. He hummed, wondering what those two were up too but decided to just let it be. They were big girls. Turning back he looked to Scott, the two of them in his office discussing about what happened last week with Nimrod. "You're not ticked nor is the team in trouble?"

"No I'm not," Scott shook his head. "The ONE is furious with you though," the look on Naruto's face told him he didn't care. "What happened in Dallas made national news and made everyone's job here harder." The look on his face didn't change. "But you were right," Naruto then gave a nod.

"I know."

"I should have been honest with you guys from the beginning, at least you. We suspected that Nimrod had returned based on what Emma saw on Stryker's gauntlet, and of course the message Jay left for us." Naruto simply gave him a look. "We didn't broadcast it to the ONE though."

"But you still left," Naruto muttered as he shook his head. "After all that's happened you can't just leave like that Scott. Sure, the school might have been protected, but the students don't know that, nor did it ease their worry," Naruto lectured which somewhat surprised Scott. "The school was supposedly protected before, but forty two of their friends died. Laurie was killed…yet the school was protected. They needed you, and you left anyway."

Scott frowned as he gave a slow nod of understanding. "When you guys came to me, I already had Cable tracking it. Angel and Husk were searching for it, Storm had Wakadan agents searching for it, the mansion was defended," he shared with Naruto simply listening. "I figured that if I told you it was out there, you would go after it."

"We went after it because we thought you didn't believe us. We felt it was out there and someone was going to get hurt, Forge turning out to be that someone," Naruto muttered with Scott nodding his head. "Listen, Emma forced these kids to grow up basically because of what has been happening. What did she say? This is their Childhood's End?" he recalled with Scott humming. "Yet you guys are still treating them like children. You've made them X-men which is serious. Which means as the Leader of the X-men, you need to start taking them seriously or it will come to bite you in the ass," Naruto warned. He then sighed, "Now with that out of the way there is something I want to talk to you about. It's really serious though," Naruto leaned in with serious eyes and Scott felt the change of atmosphere and became serious himself.

"What is it?"

"There needs to be a change to the team uniforms…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's not serious Naruto…"

"Look man! Orange is a pretty serious color!"

"Why do you order a drink? You do not need to drink or eat."

"How do you…" Cessily trailed off before she shook her head. "Never mind. I just like to hold it, makes me feel human," Cessily shrugged as she held the coffee mug in her hand. Laura had a mix of a blank and thoughtful expression as she sat across from her. "Makes people feel more comfortable around me. It may not look like it, but I'm one of the least human students here."

"None of us are human."

"I know…" Cessily whispered as she watched the coffee in the cup, watching it move and shift, much like her own liquidy metallic form. "But I like to look human. Do human things." Slowly shaking her head she decided to get to the mission at hand, and looked to Laura who looked somewhat uncomfortable. "You know…Naruto is the only one who you really talk too, well he does most of the talking from what we see. But the others, we don't know much about you. You don't talk much."

Laura just gazed at her, not sure what to really say which proved Cessily's point. "Right so…well I guess you could kill us all if you wanted too. Well except for ninja boy," she chuckled. "But you've saved me, and the others a lot during Naruto's crazy training. You even cut my hands off one time to do it," she tried to joke though Laura simply stared at her. "But I was looking to lose a few pounds anyway. I just wanted to thank you, ya know?"

"You're welcome."

"Do you like Naruto?" Cessily wondered, looking at Laura intently. Laura kept her façade up as she began to cut herself with a claw, best way to deal with her pain. But she stopped remembering that Naruto didn't like it when she did it. She saw that it upset him, and he even went out of his way to heal her even though it was about to start healing.

"Yes. He's my friend," Laura nodded, the best friend she ever had. He cared. He listened when ever she said something. He even showed affection to her, praising her and giving her hugs, and that smile…that smile really made her heart beat fast. Even thinking about him gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"No, I mean do you _like_ him, like him?"

This had her thrown for a loop. Like him, like him? What did that mean? "I don't understand."

"Do you have a crush on him?"

Oh!

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Laura it's okay if you do!" Cessily tried as Laura stood up to walk out. "I understand, believe me I really do. He's just so awesome, kind and cute and…" she stopped as Laura gave her a curious look. "And uh…" before she could try and save herself she could see that Laura became uneasy. "Laura? Are you okay?"

"Cessily we need to get these people out of here," she told her teammate with a serious tone that Cessily instantly recongized. Something was going on that Laura on edge, "Get out! Everyone get out now!" Laura barked and Cessily began to help her. "Run all of you run!" she then looked to her friend, "You too! They're not here for you, they're her for me!"

"Laura I'm not le…"

 **KAABRRRROOOMMM!**

The explosion destroyed the café, probably killing everyone but Cessily and Laura. Laura managed to get up a bit as her healing factor kicked in. Cessily shook her head and looked around to see the destruction around her. Everything was on fire, and there were bodies among the wreckage. Then she saw them. Shadows in the flames, walking among them with rifles. "Laura?"

"Cessily run!" Laura snarled out as her claws were out. She wasn't good with talking about her feelings or anything like that, especially when it came to Naruto. But she was very good at fighting, killing. "Run!" she barked at Cessily who was petrified. Laura then attacked the two men who were in her sights, ripping through their armor, slicing off limbs. She then stabbed one in the face, then her eyes caught sight of more. Cessily then jumped into the fray to help out Laura, also slashing them to pieces with one arm as a sword and the other hand as claws. "I said run!"

"I'm not leaving you! We're friends!" Cessily barked at Laura as she stabbed one through the chest then turned her arms into a big hammer and smacked a few away. "And those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!" Cessily reminded Laura who blinked, she too remembering their second lesson under Naruto. Then Laura grunted as she was hit with crossbow bolt, which was a pain to pull out.

"Ghn!" she grunted as she was then hit with more, as Cessily looked on in surprise and began to look for the shooter who came out of the rubble with a smirk on her lips.

"Well, look at this. Out for a little girl chat?" they heard the woman say and Laura's expression became furious as she glared at the woman. "Hi, X, miss me?" she greeted Laura as she also held some kind of rifle.

"Run, Cessily, please," Laura pleaded to her friend. With her old 'caretaker' here, things were going to get much more difficult. "She has nothing to do with this, Kimura!"

"Actually dear, you have nothing to do with this," Kimura chuckled as she then used her other weapon. "We didn't come for you." Then she shot, and it was true, because the dart hit Cessily square in the chest.

"GYYAAAAAHHH!" Cessily screamed to the heavens. The dart didn't kill her, just siezing her brain and disobeying her mind's commands. Laura called out to Cessily, about to help her despite the pain she was feeling. She needed to remove that dart. But another bolt hit her square in the throat, causing her to drop.

"Get Kincaid and load her into the containment unit. I'll handle the clone," Kimura ordered. But it seemed like one of her collaborators wanted a raise or something. While his co-workers walked Cessily and surrounded her, this one walked to Laura with a smirk on his face, pointing his rifle right at her head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Laura snarled as she pulled the dart out of her throat and straight into his before ripping him to shreds with her claws. Grabbing the rifle he had dropped, she started firing at the facility agents who surrounded her teammate.

Kimura however stepped in the way before she could take all of them out. She took all the rounds with ease, they rolled off her. "Stop fucking around!" she bit out at her subordinates. She then turned to Laura with a smirk who threw the rifle and charged Kimura head on. "Stupid girl!" Kimura side stepped her, but she was surprised when Laura managed to counter with a hard round kick to her face. Stumbling back, Laura continued her assault, slashing at Kimura's leg, then clawing her face with a left hook. She then elbowed Kimura in the face before punching her straight in the gut sending her crashing back.

Kimura gave a light grunt she rolled her neck, "Someone's been giving you some fighting lessons." Laura didn't responded as Kimura sneered at her. "After San Francisco you're lucky I don't Ngnuh!" Kimura grunted again as Laura had interrupted her and kicked her in the face with the her boot. Laura had a small smirk on her face, it felt good to be able to wail on Kimura like this. Naruto had taught her to always go in for the kill when the enemy started to blab about nonsense, they weren't on guard. "You little bitch!" Kimura roared, but she blinked as she saw Laura swinging a ring on her finger…the ring that belonged too… "Fu…"

 **KA-BBBBOOOOMMM!**

Laura covered her eyes a bit from the brightness of the explosion, she then looked to the truck to help Cessily but to her surprise, Kimura rushed from the explosion and tackled her into the ground, hard. "I hate you clone!" Kimura roared as she then began to stomp Laura's head into the ground, eventually knocking her unconsious. With a huff, Kimura got the green signal as she then began to run off to the truck.

"Another time X."

"Hold up! The Young Avengers? Who the hell are they?!"

Santo, Anole and Alani were watching tv, just flipping through channels as usual until Santo saw some teenagers dressed in tights. He was caught way the hell off guard from what the news anchor said about the team, giving the nation a status report of the ongoing Super Hero civil war. "Are you kidding?" Alani asked as if he grew three heads.

"All right, see if you can follow," Anole decided to play the fun game of being a smartass to Santo's dumbass. "They're like the Avengers…but Young! And two of the are…"

"Stop! This is a joke right? Young Avengers? When did that happen?" Naruto who was on a search saw the three in the living room having their silly conversation and figured if Santo knew where Cessily was, it was time for her training. He could have just extended his senses, which he did, but found nothing. So maybe he Santo knew and he could have an excuse to leave the house.

"Santo, you seen Cess?"

"Holy shit! Naruto! Dude, did you know there were Young fucking Avengers running around?" Naruto glanced to the tv and he hummed. He did, but he usually did his best to ignore everything that was going on with the Civil War, because it irritated him quite a bit. And because he felt irritated, it would incline him to take action to be rid of his irritation, would most likely lead to death and destruction and more irritation in this situation. So yes…he ignored it, until he could no longer ignore it. Besides, he had other things to worry about right now.

"Yeah, so?"

"So?! Dude! We should totally go kick their ass! Like for no reason!" he then looked to Naruto with a grin. "It will be totally awesome!" Santo just needed to know who he had to go up against to make him look a badass. "Whose their strong guy?"

"Hulking."

"Hulking?! That's a stupid name!"

"Guys, Cessily?"

"Gee, I don't know Rockslide…"

"I saw her with Laura before, I think they went to town for coffee," Alani answered which he was thankful for. "That was awhile ago though, they looked a bit tense." Naruto gave her a wink of thanks which made her blush as he walked off and she tuned into the conversation between Santo and Anole. Naruto headed up the stairs to Laura and Sooraya's room, to get Sooraya. Maybe she would like to come with him to town, keep him company.

As he pushed the door open he saw that Laura was packing a bag, covered in dried blood. She looked to the door and pulled out her claws, but upon seeing it was him, she sheathed them and continued packing. Naruto stood at the door, going through triple A. Laura was covered in blood, Cessily wasn't at the mansion…"What happened?" he questioned seriously.

"Cessily's gone. But I'll get her back." With that she slung a bag over her shoulder and began to walk back to the window. It wouldn't be that easy though.

"Laura," he called and she turned to him with a raised brow. "What happened?" he questioned again, this time with a bit of edge to his tone. Laura took a deep breath before she began to explain everything that happened to Naruto, well not _everything_ , but what transpired and why Cessily was missing. Once she was finished, he nodded and with a snap of his fingers, was in his field outfit. He extended his hand and she blinked. "C'mon, I have a mark out the mansion for easy access out. We're going to find her, kill whoever took her and bring her home." Laura couldn't help but give a smile as she put her hand in his.

"Ok."

"Did I miss anything?"

Kimura had a smirk as she arrived at the local labs where they were creating the Purifiers' weapons. She wanted to see some major blood baths every now and then, and from what Harkins was working on, it was going to be awesome. "The first test is about to begin. I held off because I know how much you like to watch."

"Let me out!" Cessily banged on the glass tube trying to get their attention or at least try to get out, but both attempts were failures. "Who are you people? What do you want?!" Kimura smirked at the young mutant's attempted to break free, humming.

"She's got a lot of spirit."

"Ms Kincaid was a cheerleader."

"Well, that just makes this all the better, doesn't it?" Kimura grinned before she noticed that Mammomax was trying to act tough and big while throwing death threats at the people in the observation room. He boasted out the brotherhoold will come for him and Exodus will come. Harkins ordered for the door to be opened and the door behind Mammomax, slowly opened up to reveal a strange looking creature hiding in the shadows.

"Let me out!"

"SCRREEE!"

"Nah, gold fish…"

The door was knocked on, which was getting rather annoying at this point as the guys in the room didn't want their game interrupted. "Go see who it is," the boss ordered the closest guy to check it out. He made his way over to the door with a gun in hand, just in case it was someone unwanted per say.

"If anyone looks at my cards, I'm gonna shoot you! Can I shoot em Vic?"

"Sure Johnny."

"Hahaha!"

"Who is it?" the next thing he knew, he was dead and the door kicked open revealing Talon who had shoved her claws right into his forehead. The henchmen then flipped the poker table over in case of needing some cover and began to unload the guns into her while Vic knew exactly who it was and he ran off while pulling out his cell to contact the man who he knew was involved. Running out the back door, he had his driver ready to go.

"Get us the fuck out here go!" Vic ordered and managed to get a hold of someone while the driver was about to take off. "Get me that facility egghead! They sent their cleaner into my warehouse! I want her dead! I want all of the mdead!" but as soon as they drove they off, the driver cleared his throat nervously.

"Boss?"

"What?!"

Vic got his answer as suddenly the car was flipped into the air without anything even touching it. It was as if Vic' life was going slow motion now as the car was about to crash into the water. But it didn't…it hung in the air, and the doors were ripped off, tossed into the water. Vic was then grabbed by the throat by Laura who grabbed the gun at his waist and pressed it against his skull with a growl. "Where are they?"

Naruto tossed the car into the water without a care for the driver as he walked up to Laura who was questioning their target. "Where is the facility operating out of the east coast?! You have three seconds!" she snapped at him and he began to sweat bullets, similar to the one that was about to rip through his skull. Naruto was impressed with Laura's interrogation skill, seemed he had more to add too in her training.

"One."

"I don't know!"

"Two."

"I swear, I don't!"

"Three…"

"Cadillac Jones!" Vic screamed out as tears left his eyes. "On the east side! He knows! Please! Don't kill me! I don't know anything!" Laura glared as she then glanced to Naruto who shook his head and she removed the gun from his head. She then pulled back and…

 _BANG!_

BANG!

BANG!

With a kick, he fell into the water and tossed the gun into the water, which Naruto destroyed on it's way too. The two then turned and began to leave though Naruto paused and turned his back to the warehouse. His eyes pulsed a bit, and Laura noticed that the warehouse exploded in black flames, leaving no trace of anything. Turning back around he continued walking.

"C'mon, lets pay Mr. Jones a visit."

"Where am I? What's going on?"

Cessily received no reply, similar to the first hour she had been here. Lying in her underwear in a tube of glass, in a lab, surrounded by the woman who had helped in kidnapping her along with several other people in lab coats. "Will you talk to me?" she said raising her voice a little. The doctor just kept on observing what was going on a monitor. "What do you want?!"

"A little soy sauce would be nice."

"What?"

"Oh just your flesh," was a better answer than the first. "Well, not me, though. I'm just here to watch the show." Suddenly, black tubes appeared in her prison. A couple of them struck her in her legs and then on other parts of her body.

"Let's begin shall we?" Harkins said. The air was filled with a strange humming noise, like something was charging. She hit the glass surrounding her as hard as she could, like with training. But nothing like before. She couldn't break it and she was starting to feel helpless.

"I have friends!" Cessily stated. "They'll come for me! Naruto will come for me! And when he does…" the humming noise disappeared and was replaced with an electrical current. "He's going to tear you all apppaAAAARRRTTTT!" she screamed as the current traveled through her body, earning the scream of pain. Kimura paused munching her lunch at the kid's response, humming a bit. She wondered who this Naruto guy was…weird.

"Funny, that's the what the elephant said."

"Another dock…we should have come here in the first place…"

Laura didn't respond as they were walking to different place in the district. Naruto hummed as he received memories from a clone. "ONE knows you're gone. They're about to question everyone where we're at," he told her but Laura didn't really care. He didn't care either which was why he kept on, "Tell me why again we didn't come here first?" now it was an order.

"Because it was easier to get information out of the others. This man doesn't break so easily. Now please be quiet," she requested with Naruto humming as they walked into a darkened warehouse and soon several gun barrels were pointing straight at them, cocked and ready to put bullets into their heads. Naruto frowned as he glanced to Laura.

"Who is this guy again?"

"The name dead boy, is the Owl," he heard seeing a man with some sort of Nosferatu getup and face pretty much like an Owl. He didn't look very intimidating, but he didn't look like the previous guys who caved at Laura's threats before she ended their lives. "Remember it for the rest of your life…which should be about three more…"

Owl was cut off when chains suddenly sprouted from Naruto's back as he had his hands in his pockets with a bored expression. Owl watched in horror and shock as the chains seemed to have mines of their own as they ripped apart his henchmen while the bullets that were fired were held still in the air. One chain grabbed onto a man, wrapping around his neck before ripping his head off while also spearing through another's chest cavity. A second chain and ripped off a man's legs then pierced through his skull. The third chain wrapped up several of the men then shredded them once it released it's tight hold.

Laura watched with interest as Naruto easily killed all the henchmen before the chains wrapped around Owl's limbs forcing him to the ground while a single bullet was inches away from his skull and Naruto raised a brow.

"You were saying?"

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEE!"

This had been going for hours, and with every attempt, it became more painful. She couldn't keep a shape anymore, because of the pain. Her face was barely there, they kept removing pieces of her body, first with electricity, now with lasers. "Wait…there it is." Harkins spotted a piece that they had managed to chip off her. "Anderson, give me biofeedback on the containment tube."

"Should we stop the laser?"

"No."

"Life signs negative, sir. The separated matter is dead." One of the assistants to Harkins said while the doctor just sighed and run a hand through his hair. Removing the glasses for the gesture.

"Miss Kincaid, your metallic form is determined to put up a fight." He put them back on and shifted his attention to his assistant. "Double the laser power. Run the cycle faster, we need the sample alive."

"No…no…please…please don't!"

The laser hit her again, causing her to scream even louder to the point she lost her form completely. So much that she finally managed to break the barrier keeping her trapped, injuring Harkin's assistant. The current progress they were making was making Harkin's impatient! "Damn it! Containment's been breached! Take her down." Which meant another electric shock to paralyze her.

"Ungh! God…my chest…" Anderson was showing complete discomfort at the amount of blood he was losing. But Harkins was focused on something else.

"Wait…look," the piece of Cessily that had remained stuck to his body.

"Harkins…p-please…"

"Someone get a bio-container!" the piece of Cessily started to wrap itself around the doctor's hand, while he man observed it in fascination. "Amazing. Organic metal. Look at it, Anderson. It's alive!" he wanted to observe it's movements, it tried to do something which he was able to understand. "Look how it moves. It's trying to heal. It wants to bond to an organism…to flesh."

"Please…c-cold."

Getting up from his kneeling position, Harkins now knew how to extract it from Cessily and use it effectively to the weapons. "We're proceeding to stage three. Prepare for sample replication and prep the subject." He walked away, going to prepare the machinery they would need.

"Oh and someone get Anderson a medic."

 **Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

 **Chapter Ten**

"Wakey wakey, Miss Kincaid."

Cessily would have preferred to stay sleep, to continue dreaming about her date with Naruto. But instead, she had to wake up, finding herself behind glass, but in a different lab. "Please…your name is Harkins, right?" she questioned, she needed answers. She needed to try! "Why are you doing this to me? What do you want? Just talk to me…"

"What do we want? The Facility I work for is a business, Ms Kincaid," Harkins supplied as she listened intently. "We provide out clients with weapons. In fact, your friend X-23…"

"Laura…" Cessily bit defensively. "Her name is Laura…"

"Hm well. 'Laura' is one our best creations." He decided he could at least tell her that. However he found her bond with X-23…cute. "Our current client wanted us to create a very specific item, to do a very specific job. He left it to us how to proceed. He did, however, offer to supply us with a single crucial ingredient that was necessary to complete the weapon," he turned around and pressed a single button. A massive door opened up with what seemed like some sort of conveyer on the ceiling carrying something massive and heavy into the room. "Unfortunately, you and your friends killed him before he could deliver us the material."

"Stryker…"

"Indeed. So that is why we came to collect you, Ms Kincaid," Harkins explained. "You are that final ingredient," the conveyer had stopped and she saw what was being carried by it. A gargantuan creature that was being shackled up with metallic clamps, braces and had a muzzle on it's mouth. It began to thrash around it's restraints at the sigh of her.

"Oh my god. That thing…"

"Impressive, isn't it?" Harkins smiled at the creature. "I'm calling it Predator X. All it now needs is skin," he then grinned as her eyes widened at that. "Your skin."

"Nonononononnono…please!" they were going to cut her up and rip part of her body out and bond it to that…that…monster! "Don't do this!"

"Shh, it's okay. We don't need all of your flesh, and it's very likely you're going to survive! Which his good," Harkins smiled but it didn't make her feel any better. "Because the creature will be hungry when the bonding process is complete." He then turned to his assistants. "Fire it up."

"Please…" the humming noise was back and with it, a kind of laser. Only this time it was a web, a web of lasers. Then the pain came back, excruciating pain that flowed through her entire body. As she screamed, a tear fell down her cheek.

' _Naruto…save me…_ '

"Does Cooper know about this?"

Reyes turned to Cyclops who had pulled him to the side with a glare. "The students are not prisoners here, and I will not…"

"We are simply trying to protect you!" Reyes snapped at him, right now things were desperate. "Cyclops, you and I have both failed these kids. And I don't intend that happen again."

"Colonel Reyes!"

"Scott, you should hear this," Kitty said as she and a ONE agent came up to the two.

"Colonel, agent Herrera, he was tailing Mercury and X-23 but…" Scott cut him off as he turned to the Colonel with a glare. "Herrera's dead. The coffee shop they were in…it's been destroyed." Scott then turned to the agent with a glare.

"The girls?"

"Missing."

"Kitty, find Surge and Hellion, then," he was stopped as he was mentally contacted by Emma who was doing her own searching. "Wait, I have Emma."

" _Scott. I'm with Mr. Alleyne. Hokage, X-23 and Mercury are all off the school grounds. Meet us in Cerebra. And have someone collect Surge and Hellion before they get hurt."_ That didn't sound good. Scott sighed as he looked to Kitty.

"Go get Surge and Hellion." Kitty left while he headed to Cerebra with Reyes. "Do you have them?" he hoped she had some kind of good news. It wasn't like…no, it was. He just hoped Naruto knew what he was doing.

"I'm piecing it together now. X-23 and Mercury left the school to go into Salem Center after…an incident," she frowned, holding back a bit. Scott didn't bother correcting her about Laura's codename that Naruto assigned. "Onyxx saw X-23 re-enter an hour later from the entrance to the Morlock tunnels. She was covered in blood."

"Why didn't he report it?"

"Because he doesn't trust ONE." Emma said simply which made the Colonel frown. "I'm activating Cerebra now. You may want to hold onto something Colonel," Emma started to focus. In the room appeared a psychic representation of the U.S she began to scan for Mercury as she was in the most danger at the moment. "Cessily isn't showing up."

"What about Laura? Maybe if we track her down then.."

"Unless you have any other obvious advice, Mr Alleyne, I'd like to concentrate now." Emma responded a bit harsh and he muttered a silent apology. Emma scanned for Laura and found her with ease, Naruto was probably with her but due to his perfect mental wall, he didn't appear. "I have them." She then began to read Laura's mind. "They're at the northern border of New York. They think they know where Cessily is." She focused more, needing more details. But she wasn't liking what she was reading, not one bit. "She's been captured by the people who created X-23. Their going after Cessily and…" Emma's eyes widened upon knowing what their goal was…at least Naruto's. She tried to talk to Laura, to stop them and wait for back up but then she lost them. "Gone…they're gone, I've lost them."

"David prep the blackbird. We're going after them," Cyclops stated just as Surge and Santo entered the room.

"Don't let Alleyne fly! He sucks!"

"Let the ONE help, Cyclops. We know a thing or two about tracking mutants."

The pain…it finally stopped.

But…she hurt all over. It hurt to think, hurt to talk, hurt to just keep a human form. "Na…ru…" it hurt to cry. Her eyes were unfocused. She was laying on her left side, the only thing in her vision the edge of the non glass part of her prison. Her hearing caught every noise in the room and brought them to her like one messy amount of shit. Including the hisses of the creatures now covered in her flesh. It began to thrash even more so with her skin and they started to change between solid and liquid states, most likely trying to adjust to her skin.

"Contact Risman and tell him that the creature should be ready for delivery within the week," Harkins observed with care and a bit of pride of his newest creation. "And tell him that we went ahead and m…" he was interrupted when the ground shook and an enormous explosion filled the air around him. He fell to the ground as he felt…fear? Shaking his head as the alarms blared, he demanded to know what was going on.

" **Alert! Alert! Perimeter breach! All security personnel report to building one!"**

"What the hell is going on?!" Cessily didn't notice anything that was happening around her, as the pain was too much, her silver tears falling down on the bridge of her nose. Harkins just kept shouting in the intercom. "Someone report Damn it! Where's Kimura?! Kimura! Report! What's happening down there?!"

" _Uh…you might want to get out there boss…we have an Omega problem…_ "

"Omega? What?"

Naruto and Laura had flown their way to their destination in determined silence and blasted their way through the roof and down into the basement where the main lab was located. They were up against at least seventy or so armed guards, not including the rest of the staff. "Stay behind me," Naruto ordered Laura who nodded, letting him do his thing. He had kept his cool the entire time, but she knew now he was going to let loose his frustrations. His rinnegan pulsed to life and he raised his hand to the guards who were all filled with fear as they were dumped into their worst nightmares. "Eradication."

Laura watched in pure amazement as she felt some kind of…power emit from Naruto's hand in a wave in a sweeping motion that completely eradicated the soldiers, turning them into ash, slowly and painfully. Their screams beat against her eardrums as Naruto continued to walk, making his way through the halls, as more soldiers and guards came to deal with them. Laura walked beside him, watching them combust into flames, or turn on each other, or even kill themselves after losing their minds. They came across a heavy door and Naruto narrowed his eyes, activating Shinra Tensei which blew the door and every thing around them away.

Then came the screeching noise that overwhelmed is ears and Laura's who fell to the ground cluthing her head. Naruto grunted as he did not expect that and he looked to see the owner of such malicious intent. "I bet you're that Naruto guy that freak was taking about huh?" Kimura chuckled as Naruto glared at her, studying her. "So X, you went and got yourself a boyfriend…I'm impressed. But I've got to say I…" Kimura blinked as the noise machine suddenly exploded, but then she was forced against the wall…hard. She couldn't breathe, courtesy of Naruto who was holding his hand in a choking motion. "Grkk!"

"Kill her Naruto." Laura said, earning Naruto's attention. "If you don't kill anyone else…kill her. I can't because her skin is indestructible. I can't, but you can. She's a monster, she deserves to die." Naruto stared into Laura's eyes able to see the pain and hate that was there for this woman. He turned to Kimura peering into her mind as she choked seeing all the torment and pain she caused Laura as her caretaker. He hummed before releasing her from the force choke. "What are you doing?" Laura questioned as Naruto walked up to the coughing Kimura and he kneeled down to be eye level with her.

"She's right you know…" Kimura chuckled. "Too bad that you and I both know you don't have the…" Kimura grunted in pain, coughing up blood as Naruto punched her in the gut. That wasn't supposed to happen. What the hell? She then grunted when Naruto grabbed her face and made her look into his powerful eyes as he stared into her soul. Her skin…it was burning from is touch!

"How does it feel to know that I can hurt you hm?" he questioned with a tilt of his head and a monotone voice. "How does it feel to know that you are not indestructible to my touch? That I can make you feel all the pain you inflicted on Laura?" he grinned as her eyes widened. "I'm not going to kill you, no I have something else in mind. Something to show you that karma is a bitch and she _always_ come back," Naruto then released her face and he stood up and began to walk off. "Take her." Naruto said as he stood up and walked off.

"Hey! Where you going! HEY!" Kimura screamed at him, then realized she couldn't move. She then blinked to see that Laura was still standing there gazing at her with a superior smirk. "The fuck are you looking at Clone?" she demanded right before Laura punched her in the face, which once again hurt. Before she could even register the pain, Laura got into her face and gave her a sick grin with a glare.

"You ever been sodomized Kimura?"

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Laura blinked as she continued to walk behind Naruto down the hall, and turned to where they had left Kimura. "What did you do to her?" she questioned with Naruto glancing back to her, giving her a look that asked her if she really wanted to know. Laura nodded as Naruto looked forward.

"I put her into an endless loop of you torturing her. I started out with rape." Naruto said which made Laura's eyes widened before she composed herself and looked forward.

"Cool."

The two found the lab that was holding their friend, Naruto busting the door down with a kick stomp. What he saw infuriated him, as he saw a tube with silver liquid thrashing about trying to get it out. "Cessily!" Naruto immediately shattered the tub, allowing her to spill onto the floor. "Cess," he called softly as he tried put her back together with his powers, but he wouldn't able too. She had to do it herself.

"Naruto…" Laura called as she began to sniff the air, finding something off. "Something's wrong. Cessily's scent it's everywhere," if he heard her, he didn't show it as he was busy giving Cessily the support to fix herself. In the puddle began to form a face and she spoke up weakly.

"Na…Naruto? Please…please make them stop. Make them stop hurting me," she pleaded and Naruto nodded his head deciding to use his emotion ability to take away her fear for the time being and inspire confidence.

"I will Cess, I promise. But I need you to come back…"

"This is wrong. Naruto we have to leave now!" Naruto then gave her a bit of his attention and he frowned as he sensed Cessily everywhere, in different spots mixed with something else. All of a sudden a large creature jumped out of the shadows but Naruto countered blasting the creature completely out of the building, causing it to whimper as it crashed through the walls and landed outside underneath rubble.

Naruto stood up as he sensed more, and he was right as four more predators jumped out of the shadows with snarls on their faces surrounding them. Naruto's eyes glowed angrily as he was able to piece together just what had taken place. Black lightning charged in Naruto's right hand and just as one jumped at him, black lightning erupted around his hand. "Raijin!" he roared spearing straight through the creature before he defended Laura and a reformed Cessily with a wall of Amaterasu which the creature ran into, receiving the flames to burn on it. Naruto focused on the last two whose primal instincts knew the danger he posed. "I don't know what the fuck you are… and I don't care. But you have something that belongs to my friend!"

Naruto then charged as his hand was engulfed in black flames his rinnegan glowing menacingly as he jumped in the air to bring his fist down upon them. "Kokuryuken!" just as he brought his fist down a massive black dragon with menacing glowing red eyes formed and engulfed the two predators who tried to run, and upon impact…

 ** _BBWWWWWOOOOOMMM!_**

Naruto dusted himself off as he brought down the protective field around Laura and Cessily. He looked around to see the result of his new technique to see that a large part of the facility was in shambles, the rubble covered in black flames. He then raised his hand disposing of the flames and causing silver liquid to float through the rubble and cracks. Making it come to him, he walked back to Cessily and kneeled to her level as she protected the little modesty she had. "Here," he smiled softly allowing the liquid to merge back with her. Cessily sniffed as tears trailed down her eyes and he gazed at her sadly right before she hugged him tight, crying into the crook of his neck. Naruto blinked before he slowly rubbed her back.

"I knew you'd come…" she whispered and Naruto nodded his head as he comforted her with his power, lulling her to sleep. Just as she relaxed in his arms, the blackbird came into view along with ONE sentinels. Naruto then stood up, creating a blanket for Cessily and wrapping her in it as he held her in his arms as she still had her arms wrapped around him. Naruto then turned to Laura who looked sad and he rest a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Frost was right…I should have left the school. Now Cessily will never be the same." She turned to look at him curiously as he had turned her head so she can look into his eyes and see his warm smile. He then held her hand interlacing their fingers as he said in a sure tone that set her mind at ease and made her relax.

"Lets go home, Laura."

Ever since they had come back to the mansion, Cessily had isolated herself in her room. After cleaning up and getting some clothes on, she hadn't done anything but sit on her bed, hugging her legs to her chest, staring at nothing. People had come to check on her from time to time, but after a few words she just told them that she would have liked to stay alone. Other than Sooraya. She had been the last one to visit her and she felt like she needed to talk to someone. The knock on her door signaled to her that they had arrived, and once it opened, it was Laura.

"Sooraya said you wanted to talk to me," Laura said quietly as she closed the door behind her. Cessily nodded her head as she gave a small smile.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me, Laura." Cessily told the girl who nodded, but she felt there was more Cessily had to say. She wasn't wrong as Cessily found the words. "Those people…the facility…" tears began to flow down her cheeks as she started at her bed. "What they did to me…" the pain…"Did you really spend your whole life there?"

"Yes." Was Laura's simple reply. She was a bit surprised when Cessily threw herself at her, hugging her around the waist. This once again a new feeling for her…something she wasn't exactly used too. But…

"Laura! They hurt me so bad!" she broke down, crying out, hiccupping and tripping over her own words. "It hurts so much!" Laura frowned softly, as she now felt a bit connected with Cessily…because they both experienced the same pain. She had felt that pain every single day of her life. "It hurts…" Laura did her best to comfort her friend, placing both hands on her back and hugging Cessily back. With a nod, Laura gave a quiet…

"I know…"

"You're dead, clone."

Outside of the room, a sniper scope had zeroed in on Laura's head, the owner being Kimura who had recovered a bit and tracked them back to the mansion. She couldn't find the white haired kid who had fucked her up, but she would find him in due time too. But for right now she was going to enjoy ending the life of the girl she enjoyed tormenting her, and who tormented her mentally earlier.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, she shivered. A cold chill ran down her spine and her stomach twisted and turned while her brain began to bang against her skull. Kimura's eyes slowly looked to the side to see Hokage standing beside her with crossed arms, gazing down at her cold glowing eyes. "You found your way here…good to know I can plant ideas into people's head," Naruto said calmly as Kimura gazed down at him. He then glanced to the house then back to Kimura, "So are you going to take the shot?"

Kimura didn't answer him, but she wanted too. She wanted to pull the trigger…but her body wouldn't move. "Oh…you can't move? That's too bad," Naruto mocked her with a frown as he made her stand up. As she stared into his eyes, she grabbed the gun at her side and placed it against her temple, her own eyes wide. "Now…give me one reason why I shouldn't let you pull that trigger?" he questioned with a raised brow. Kimura knew that bullets were useless against her, she was indestructible…until this guy showed up. Somehow he stopped her powers, how was that possible? She didn't fucking know but it had her shook. "I'm waiting."

"I…uh…"

"Here's what we're going to do Kimura," Naruto cut her off as he let her put the gun down, but she wasn't at ease. "I feel that you should die, your life in the grand scheme of things…is worthless, and it always has been, always will be." Naruto told her calmly and for some reason…his words cut deep. "But for the horrible things you did to my dear Laura…I'm going to make you suffer, painfully. That mental torment I put you through earlier? Only the beginning," Naruto smirked evilly as Kimura had wide eyes. "First…every time you close you're eyes, you will experience your worst fears. Every time you even think about X-23 she will torment you in your dreams that you won't wake up from until she's done." Naruto stated already getting to work by rewiring her brain.

"Second, every happy memory, every time you've felt loved, every time you felt as if you could be more…is gone," He smirked while her eyes became filled with horror as tears left her eyes, as she watched all of it…disappear.

"Third. Every time you see you're reflection you will remind yourself how worthless you are and you don't deserve even the slightest happiness," Naruto went on. "You will forever hate the being that you are." Naruto glared as Kimura simply listened. "Nothing you do will ever rid the pain. You will never feel the pleasure you desire despite almost reaching it." Man he was really getting cruel now, good. This bitch deserves it.

"Lastly. You will go track your masters at the facility. Every last one of them, beginning with Harkins. Every facility member you see, you will cut them down like animals, destroying everything in your path facility related. When you're done…you come find me." Naruto then gestured for her to leave. "Dismissed." Kimura shakily walked off as she began her mission implanted into her core. He watched her leave, walking past Emma who stood by the tree. Once Kimura was gone she turned to him as he turned back to the grounds with a sigh.

Emma stepped up to him, painfully waiting in the painful awkward silence. "I'm not a cruel person. I don't really like destroying peoples lives and making them feel utterly worthless. It's not who I want to be…" Naruto stated calmly as Emma glanced to him. "But it doesn't mean I can't be that person. My friends, my home…I promised to protect them. I take my promises seriously. I will destroy every and any body who hurts my friends." He then glanced to Emma with a light glare. "Which are you?"

"I apologized to Laura," Emma started with though Naruto's glare didn't lessen. "What I said to her was…out of pocket. She didn't deserve it. I came here to deal with Kimura myself, to makeup for what I said…what I've done," Emma frowned as she gazed into the window. "I wanted to protect my students, I felt she was a threat…her past…"

"She was not in control at all," Naruto cut in with Emma nodding her head. "I know about the trigger scent and if it ever comes up I will deal with it. But how can she ever move on with her life if everyone is judging her about something she can not control? She didn't ask for this life, no one asks for a life of torment and pain, it's given to them by the choices of others." Naruto expressed strongly as Emma looked to Naruto. "Her name is Laura, she is not a weapon. She is a person with her own mind, and her own feelings. There will be times where her past troubles her future, but as long as I am in it I will be there to help her." Naruto declared. "But until then I will help her discover who she is, I will help her gain friends, I will help her take control of her life. I don't want to have this conversation with you again Emma."

"We won't. I promise." Emma vowed as she shook her head. Naruto eyed her before turning his head back to the school. Emma studied him for a bit before she looked forward with a small smile, "She is infatuated with you. You know that right?" Naruto pursed his lips a bit in thought as he gave a slow nod.

"I'm well aware of that."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I don't want to talk about this…"

"C'mon Naruto talk…"

"Please stop,"

"Now you sound like her," Emma chuckled as Naruto huffed crossing his arms. "It's clear that you find her attractive. And you seem to be into her more than just friends," she stated with Naruto frowning in thought as he gave a sigh. Turning around he began to walk off, which surprised Emma a bit. Did she push too far?

"I don't want to talk about it."

" _You're really making this harder than it needs to be…_ "

"Maybe," Naruto responded to Kaguya mentally as he sat on his bed, gazing at the picture he had with Sakura. Then his eyes glanced to the one with Mei, then Hinata, then Ino. "It's not easy fucking with someone's feelings Kaguya. And I don't want to mess with their minds, because then at that rate it's rape…"

" _No it's not._ "

"Ugh, fine it's manipulation," Naruto rolled his eyes. "I don't want to manipulate my friends, not unless I'm trying to save them or help them…" he grumbled with Kaguya giving a sigh.

" _What about you then?_ "

"What about me?"

" _You're important Naruto._ "

"If you say so."

" _Then why don't you just choose one and be done with it already?_ "

"You know why Kaguya! If I choose Laura, then I'm going to hurt Cess. If I choose Cess, then I'm going to hurt Laura. If I choose either of them, I'm going to still want to bang Emma, or Kitty, or Noriko or whoever I find beautiful with a nice rack and a fat ass! It's not fair to any of them!" Naruto ranted as he began to pull out his hair. "Why the hell is this so damn complicated dattebayo! I want all of them, but I can't have none!"

" _Yes you can._ "

"For the fifty seventh time…I'm not brainwashing them!"

" _You're way too nice Naruto._ "

"Ugh. I know. Fucking monogamy."

" _Why don't you ask them?_ "

"What? That's not going to work."

" _You don't know that. All of this is just assumption. You should ask."_

"Goodnight Kaguya."

" _Naruto…I'm serious!_ "

"Goodnight Kaguya."

Just as he was about to make himself fall asleep, there was a knock at his door. He sighed and left his bed to see who it was. Stretching his senses, he identified it as Laura, which made him curious. Maybe she needed help falling asleep again. Opening the door, he was about to speak when Laura caught him by surprise by pushing her lips against his forcing him back into his room, closing the door behind her.

Naruto soon pulled her off him and he gave her a stunned look, "L-laura what are you…" he blinked as she pushed him onto his bed and took her tank top off, allowing her breasts to jiggle and revealing them before his eyes which he was drawn too. "Laura c'mon this isn't funny," he said covering his eyes.

"It's not meant to be," Laura said in her usual monotone voice as she straddled him and removed his hand from his eyes and kissed him again, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Naruto moaned from the contact and he began to lose himself in her taste as she began to grind her ass against his growing boner. Laura then moved away from his lips and began to lick and kiss his neck, sucking on his skin which she found tasty. Naruto's eyes were rolling back into his head as he tried to find his words again but they never left his lips. "I want this…" Laura whispered into his ear which she then began to nip at while one hand felt on his pecs and the other grabbed his hard on. "You need this…"

"L-laura…"

"Take control…"

"Laura stop…"

"No…"

"Laura stop!" Naruto barked out, his eyes going wide and glowing as released a wave of power causing the entire house to shake…again. Naruto took deep breaths as he realized that he was in his bed, but Laura wasn't in his room. He was alone…it was a dream? "Kaguya what did you do?"

" _I didn't do anything Naruto…that was all you!_ " Kaguya defended and Naruto could feel she was telling the truth. She had nothing to do with that dream. He scowled as he took a look at his room which was a mess…again. And here came the knock.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" he heard Emma say from the door. Knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him due to the silencing seals he got up and made his way too the door. Opening it he saw she was in her robe again with Scott coming up behind her.

"Yeah I'm…"

"Naruto?!" Emma gasped as he suddenly passed out falling into her arms. "Scott, something's wrong…" Scott frowned deeply as he helped her carry Naruto. Just then they noticed that other students were waking up and leaving their rooms to see what was going on. Looking to the unconscious teen they started to head to the med bay.

"Ugh…what the hell happened?"

"He's awake, now we can get started." Naruto heard as he opened his eyes and saw that he was in some kind of conference room. But there was no windows, no decorations, just one door and one table large table with nine other people sitting at it. Naruto became utterly confused upon staring at nine people who looked like him! It was as if he was looking at shadow clones, but they were all different.

Sitting directly across from him was a version of him that had pure white hair, violet blue eyes, fair skin and wearing white sage like robes. On the left of him was a version of him with wild blood red hair, blood red eyes a slightly darker tan, jagged whiskers and canine teeth jutting out from his upper lip. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath, looking quite annoyed.

Down that row was a purple haired version, a grey haired version, and a dark green haired version. On the other side was a version of him with orange hair, bright yellow hair, a cyan haired and a dark blue haired version. All of them looked exactly like him and each other with varying expressions and attributes. It was freaky to be honest. "What the hell is going on here?" he then looked down at himself to see he was wrapped in chains. "And why am I wrapped in chains dattebayo?"

"Will someone shut him up? He's so annoying," the red haired version huffed earning a brow twitch from Naruto.

"Patience," the white haired version ordered before focusing on Naruto. "You are chained up because we can't allow you to leave until this is settled," he said in a calm patient tone which made Naruto raise a brow confused.

"Till what is settled? What is going on here?"

The orange haired version of him spoke up with a small smile, "We're having a meeting on exactly how you should proceed from now on. Concerning this life you've made here for yourself."

"Wait…who are you guys?"

"Us? Well we are the strongest pieces that make you who you are," The orange haired gave a grin which made Naruto blink, still lost. "We're your emotions. I'm Love,"

"Anger." Red spoke up.

"Joy!" Yellow boasted with a grin.

"Lust fufufufu," Purple chuckled with a gleam.

"Kindness." Cyan bowed his head with a…kind smile.

"Fear," Grey muttered quietly.

"Sadness." Dark blue frowned, not meeting his eyes.

"Envy." Green scoffed.

"Calm," White bowed his head as well.

Naruto had a completely baffled expression on his face as only one thing came across his mind.

No more pixar movies before bed.

 **Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

 **Chapter Eleven**

"How is he?"

"Well…he seems to have slipped back into a coma," Hank muttered as he stood with Emma and Scott, the three of them in the back of the med bay while the Avenging X-men were around their team leader. Naruto was completely unconscious, as he was hooked up again to an I.V and the machine that tested his brainwaves. "Nothing seems to be outwardly or inwardly wrong with him."

"His mental wall is still up, just like last time," Emma frowned as she had stopped trying to get through it on the first try. "Just as strong, just as protective. Unless he lets me in, which I don't see him doing because he has yet to do it, I can't get in to see what his mental is like."

"So there's like nothing we can do for him?" they heard looking to Julian and Noriko who stepped up to them. "There has to be something. I can't just sit here and believe there is nothing we can do to help him."

"Well believe it Mr. Keller," Emma frowned. "Trust me I don't like it as much as you do. But all we can do is hope he wakes up from it like he did last time," she said with Noriko giving a scowl as she crossed her arms.

"Let's just hope he wakes up soon."

"Sooo…"

Naruto trailed off as he was still giving it thought, looking at them all. "You guys are my emotions." A nod. "And you want to have a meeting with me about…my life from this point on?" Naruto asked which earned another nod. "Well I don't buy it."

"You don't need to buy it fool, you just need to sit there, watch and listen as we come to a decision with each matter," Anger told him fiercely which Naruto glared at him, and he glared back. Anger was a real jerk!

"What he means is Naruto," Calm spoke, earning Naruto's attention. "Before you entered this new world, most of the time we were all on the same page. Now, we aren't and soon enough it's going to start showing. It already has, thanks to Lust and Anger," Calm sighed as he gestured to the two. "You are here because you are the important piece, we are your emotions after all. We can't have an important meeting like this without you here. It would just cause problems."

"I still don't get it, but go ahead I guess…" Naruto muttered with Calm nodding his head in thanks. Calm then snapped his fingers and a file presented itself, earning Naruto's curiosity.

"Okay people we have one important matter to discuss. It really hasn't been a problem…till now…" Calm stated as he glanced up at Lust with a dry expression. "Love life…"

"You can't be serious…" Naruto grumbled.

"For this matter we have Lust and Envy versus Love and Fear," Calm stated as he looked to the four before he spoke. "Opening statement from the prosecution," Calm said as he looked towards Lust and Envy with Lust nodding his head.

"Look at how many babes we have came across so far on this planet!" Lust grinned as he pointed to the screen behind them, showing them images of Laura, Cessily, Emma and so on so forth. "And this only because we came across the X-men! Even those nurses that we woke up to were smoking. We're going to end up living forever, so why not have fun while we do it? They want us! It would be wrong not to give them what they want." Lust finished.

"Defense?"

Eyes then went to Love who gave a small smile, "These women aren't toys, they aren't just pussy, no matter how beautiful they may be. They have feelings, emotions, just like us. We are caring, compassionate and thoughtful. We didn't grow up wanting pussy, why should that be our focus now?"

Calm nodded his head as he looked to the two before looking to Lust, "Present your evidence."

Lust nodded his head as he gestured to the screen. "When we met Emma Frost, and spoke to her in our mindscape and explained to her that we wanted to help…" all eyes turned to see the look Emma's face, the look in her eyes. "Those are the eyes of desire. She saw us for the first time…really saw us and was doing her best to hold back her lust for us," Lust smirked. "She has been ever since. It's still there, every time she looks at us. It's there I can feel it." He then moved to the next picture of Laurie when he first met her. "Here is Laurie Collins, pretty girl…manipulates pheromones. You know what her pheromones were telling us?"

"Get to the point pervert," Anger huffed.

"She wanted us! She wanted to make out with us even with her disgusting hand!" Lust grinned. "But then we healed said hand, and that kiss turned into fucking, despite the feelings she had for Josh. Another significant other." The next picture was of Kitty. "We have class with Kitty, she's supposed to be teaching us. Well she seems pretty focused on us rather than the other students. Despite her longtime boyfriend Colossus," Lust shrugged. "I can come up with a list of names of all the females who want to deepthroat our cock, and we should let most of them do it. Emma, Cess, Laura, Val Cooper, Kitty, Psylocke. Ha! Fucking Kimura!"

"I draw the line at that bitch."

"Yeah, no."

"Pass."

"I don't think so…"

"It was just an example people! Sheeesh!" Lust grumbled before he shook his head. "I call on my first witness, Naruto!" Lust pointed causing eyes to be placed on him and he raised a brow. "Tell me Naruto…when you saw Emma for the first time…what did you think?"

"I thought she was beautiful…"

"Is that all?" Lust prodded with Naruto feeling the need to be truthful.

"I…I thought she looked a lot like Ino," he admitted with a frown looking down at the table. "Ino used to wear daring clothes like that, said it was to get my attention, to keep things fun," he smiled lightly.

"Is this the first time you've compared Emma to Ino?"

"No…not really," Naruto shook his head. "They act similar too. Just like Ino, Emma has this…Miss popular air about her. She doesn't really seem to care what people think, but she's very compassionate and thoughtful. So yeah…she's a lot like Ino."

"Hmm, Envy, any questions?" Lust asked his partner with his partner nodding and gazing at Naruto who looked to him curiously.

"You say she's a lot like Ino. We all know how much you loved Ino," Envy brought up with Naruto nodding his head. "You were sometimes jealous right? When people would gawk at her? When it seemed everyone wanted to fuck your girl?" Envy brought up with Naruto frowning a bit in thought.

"When we first started dating? Yeah. But it wasn't because I was jealous, it was because I felt they weren't giving her the proper respect by gawking her. They were being perverted towards her, raping her with their eyes. That's what made me mad," Naruto stated with Envy giving a small smirk with a nod.

"So then what is it that you feel when you catch Scott doing it?" Naruto was caught off guard by that question which the others noted. "That is his girlfriend, doesn't he have every right to gawk and admire his girl just like you did with Ino?" he continued to question.

"Yes…but…"

"No further questions." Envy said as he sat down fist bumping with Lust. Naruto huffed as his attention was given to Love who stood.

"Naruto…how do you truly feel about Polygamy?" Love wondered with Naruto pursing his lips in thought. "In Konoha you were in a polygamous relationship which you enjoyed greatly. But now you are in this world, seeking yet wary of a monogamous relationship. How do you really feel about polygamy?" Love cross examined with Naruto frowning in thought.

"I don't know, I never really thought about it. But…I always felt bad for the girls ya know? Especially Hinata," Naruto frowned even more. "Most of her life she was in love with me, she wanted me and only me. But when I finally approached her about it, the only way she could have me was if she learned how to share me with three other people," Naruto explained. "She had my attention, but she didn't have my full attention, she never did," he sighed. "While I loved being with all of them, I still felt like an asshole and shit for making Hinata feel that way. Like she was never enough for me, like I couldn't be happy with just her." He then looked to Love who was listening intently.

"While I'm used to being in a polygamous relationship, I don't want to make any girl that I like and consider my friend to feel like she is not enough for me. That I must have more women around me to be happy," Naruto shook his head. "So while I do like it…I don't feel it is best for a serious relationship." Naruto answered Love who nodded his head with a small smile.

"You're polygamous relationship was with four beautiful women," Love stated as the screen brought up images of his four past girlfriends. "Each of them own had their own kinks and tricks in the bedroom. But what did you enjoy most? The love or the sex?" Love questioned with Naruto staring into the photos as he smiled softly.

"Definitely the love."

"May I ask why?"

"Well because it just was," Naruto shrugged. "The sex was amazing, always was. But…there were times when we just wanted to cuddle or chill. Hearing them laugh, seeing them smile, that made me happy. They cared, they paid attention, they showed me they loved me for who I was, and how I looked was just a bonus," Naruto beamed. "When they looked at me, I could see the love in their eyes. Whenever we had sex, we weren't fucking like we were in heat, we were making love, showing our love on a physical level. That's what made the sex amazing because I felt that connection. It was the love that made the sex so fantastic. So it was the love I enjoyed the most."

"Thank you. Fear, questions?" he asked his partner who nodded his head, standing and turned to Naruto.

"When it comes to your love life, what do you fear, Naruto?" Fear questioned quietly earning a thoughtful hum from Naruto. "What do you fear doing wrong? What do you fear may happen?"

"Well…disappointment," Naruto started as he looked into Fear's eyes. "I'm afraid that I'll let down my girlfriend. That she will count on me and I won't be there when it matters most. I'm okay with failing myself, because I can learn from it and do better. But failing someone else? That's harder. Because there isn't telling how they might react, how they will feel once you fail them. I don't want to fail those precious to me because it makes me think that they think I don't care enough to succeed when it comes to them," Naruto finished, looking away from Fear.

"Does this apply just to a monogamous relationship?"

"It replies to every relationship, even with my friends," Naruto answered without hesitation.

"I see. No further questions."

"Would the defense like to present their evidence?" Calm asked Love, moving things along as Fear sat down. Love shook his head which made Calm raise a brow. "No evidence? Very well. With no evidence that leaves no room for the prosecutor to rebut. Very well, closing statements. Prosecution."

Lust stood up with his steady smirk as he looked at a patient Love then to his fellow emoji's. lol. "This is a new world, one we haven't quite familiarized ourselves with. Events that have yet to come, people we have yet to meet. To be frank with you all…our love life is very small. For sixteen years of our life, the closest thing to physical affection we got from a woman was Tsunade kissing our forehead," Lust reminded. "Our only fan girl that was attracted to us, and not even physically was Hinata-chan. Then after the war we become famous, and suddenly every girl wants to bone us and be around the Hero of the world," Lust chuckled as they all listened closely.

"By then we are uncomfortable with women, not really knowing how to deal with them…so we deal with what is familiar to us. Sakura, Ino and Hinata; Mei-chan was pure coincidence," Lust shrugged with most of them agreeing. "But with her experience she taught us the beauty that is sex! She opened our eyes! Had our nose wide open! But we couldn't go outside our committed relationship. Now due to unfortunate circumstances, we are free from such commitment. I say with this new world, we explore it! We take advantage of what is being given to us early on! To experience the grand sex life we never had back home! Thank you." Lust bowed before he sat down.

"Thank you for that Lust, really," Love muttered sarcastically as he stood. "For all of his life, Naruto has been ruled by us…his emotions. He is very passionate and he has us to partly thank for that. He has never cared much for sex, money, power…only respect and love. It is clear to me that while Naruto does enjoy sex," Love glanced to Lust who raised a brow. "It's Love that has made him happy. The love of his parents, the love of his friends, the love of his sweethearts. I say we allow him to do what makes him happy." With that said, Love sat down then looked to Calm who nodded his head as he scratched his cheek.

"Now, I would like to hear the opinions from each of the jurors," Calm then looked to his right. "Joy, we'll start with you."

"You bet!" Joy grinned as he then looked to Naruto before clearing his throat. "I think Love and Lust make good points ya know? Even Naruto himself admit it, sex does feel amazing! I mean the look of pleasure, relief and joy our partner feels makes him feel really good about himself and happy! I know, I'm Joy," The emotion laughed earning a roll of the eyes from Anger. "But at the same time, it's clear as day how happy Naruto gets when he feels loved and when he's giving it. Sex is important in a relationship I feel, but love is even more important. I don't know. I feel that there should be a healthy balance of the two. Test things out, if they work, great, if they don't at least you got some bomb sex from it!" Joy grinned giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"Thank you for that Joy," Calm chuckled as he turned to the next emotion. "Kindness, your thoughts please?"

"Whatever makes Naruto happy is important. Lust brought up a good point about sixteen years of being naïve and not knowing about the wonders of sex or intimacy in general. I feel that might have…stunted our growth maturity wise and perhaps even learn to grow more bonds. Love also makes a point that Naruto had never really cared for sex, but maybe that is because the only person he wanted in some kind of capacity wanted someone else for a long time? I feel that maybe if Naruto didn't focus so much on Sakura during his teenage years and maybe on other women, his eyes would have been a bit more open. It is a new world, and I feel maybe Naruto shouldn't be focused so much on love for right now at least."

"Hmm, thank you Kindness. Sadness, your opinion please?"

"There has always been an underlying sadness in Naruto before he finally got Sakura to say yes to him. A sadness that went hand in hand with envy that was directed towards Sasuke," Sadness began as the others glanced to envy. "Naruto felt as if Sasuke was stupid for having so many people pay attention to him but always blew them off. He had so many girls vying for his attention, Sakura being one of them. But whenever he tried to get their attention, they always rejected and blew him off. But now, he is the one blowing off the attention given to him by these beautiful women who I feel could make him happy, if only for a little while. There has been a lot of sadness since we came to this world and even though he is trying to accept it, it's still been hard. While sex is important but not everything, it is quite entertaining and a stress reliever. As joy said, I feel there should be a balance."

"Thank you Sadness. Anger?" Calm turned to the last juror who gave a shrug.

"I don't see what the big deal is. If a girl wants to fuck, then fuck. If a relationship grows from that, then handle it accordingly," he reasoned. "You can't blow up everything that makes you angry, and some things you just have to sit back and deal with till it's time to be dealt with. Like Sadness said, fucking is a stress reliever, it helps you get the anger out because it feels good. But on the other hand, so does talking to someone you love who simply soothes away the anger. It's a balance," Anger finished with a grumble.

"Thank you Anger," Calm smiled lightly before he took a deep breath. "Thank you Jurors for your opinions. And thank you the prosecution and defense for presenting your cases," he stated. "Now, taking in everything that has been said, I will come to a decision that will be best for Naruto." Calm stated with Naruto raising a curious brow while the emotions listened. Clearing his throat, Calm proceeded.

"Both Love and Lust bring up excellent points, which is why I agree with the jurors that there should be a balance." Calm nodded to the two sides as he focused on Naruto. "So it will be decided that Naruto will remain neutral to both polygamy and monogamy," Calm stated with the two sides having varying reactions. "While Naruto will not seek out every pretty woman that catches his eye to fuck, he will not turn them away out of guilt for others. With every woman he sleeps with, he will subconsciously implant the idea of polygamy into their brains, making them open to the choice," Calm continued. "To avoid the fear of disappointment and guilt of Hinata, his emotion manipulation will subconsciously generate no hard feelings in case it does not work out, and if it does work out it will generate grand satisfaction and understanding." Calm turned to Lust, "Satisfied?"

"I can work with that."

Calm then turned to Love, "When it comes to relationships, he will carry genuine feelings for his partner outside of only sex. If the feelings shared between the two are mutual the emotional bond between them will grow stronger. Satisfied?"

"I can work with that as well."

"To begin the contract of compromise. Both Love and Lust will present a list of three for Naruto to pursue," Calm told them, looking to Lust who was whispering with Envy. Then he looked to Love who was speaking with Joy, Sadness, and Kindness. "Have the two sides made their decision?"

"We have," Lust nodded with a grin while Love nodded his head as well. The ever silent Naruto simply watched the two sides, not exactly sure how to feel about all of this. Honestly he felt nothing…maybe because his emotions were right in front of him? "We push forward Emma Frost. Psylocke and Rogue." Lust grinned as Anger chuckled with a smirk and he fist bumped with Lust. Calm rolled his eyes as he then looked to Love.

"We push forward Laura, Cessily…and Kaguya."

"W-what?" Naruto blinked actually caught off guard by this. Calm hummed to himself as he thought about it.

"May I ask how Kaguya came into this picture?"

"She is the only thing left besides us that is from our world. I feel we have connected rather well with Kaguya, and can connect with her better on an emotional scale," Love answered with a smile. "With our new abilities it would not be very hard to either create or produce a body to implant her subconscious yet keep the seal and link intact. She deserves a second chance, a proper second chance." Love stated with Calm humming in thought before he slowly nodded his head.

"I'll allow it," Calm agreed then continued to speak, "However considering Kaguya is a sensitive subject, she will be placed to the side due to the fact she shares the opinion of lust," he glanced to the emotion who smirked, "But you as well Love. So please come up with another," Calm requested. Love hummed as he glanced to Sadness and Kindness before he gave a small smile.

"Noriko."

"W-wait! Surge?!" Naruto questioned with Love giving a small smile. "That's my whole damn team practically. Why don't you just add Sooraya in there too?!"

"That's a good idea!"

"Shut it pervert!" Naruto snapped at Lust. Naruto then huffed as he leaned back in his chair, if he could cross his arms, he would. "This is stupid."

Calm chuckled quietly as he moved everything along. "Very well, Emma Frost, Psylocke, and Rogue will be pushed forward for lust," Calm listed. "Laura, Cessily and Noriko will be pushed forward for love." Calm allowed as he then activated the rinnegan causing Naruto's rinnegan to be activated as well and he gained a blank expression. "Sentencing will be set in motion." With that, Naruto's head slumped forward, unconscious. Calm then gave a nod as he looked around the room. "Now that is settled…let's wake him up shall we?" Lust gave a big grin as he clapped and rubbed his hands.

"Yeah…lets!"

"Hn…"

Naruto's eyes began to open and he scratched his cheek to find himself in the medbay…again. "Why am I here?" he didn't like being here if he didn't need too. Reminded him too much of a hospital. He then glanced around and that Laura was sitting in a chair beside his bed with crossed arms, sleeping soundly. He smiled softly before removing all the external crap on his skin. He then got out of the bed and stretched, feeling…good for some reason.

Yawning he turned back to Laura and studied her, admiring her cuteness. He then glanced to the clock to see it was nearly five in the morning. So he decided to shake her awake. "Laura…" he whispered a bit and she began to rouse. "Laura, wake up." He urged and soon she was wiping her eyes then saw him smiling at her.

"You're awake…"

"And you were sleeping," Naruto pointed out which caused her to blush very slightly. "What happened? Why are we in the med bay?" he wondered, earning a look from Laura.

"You passed out."

"I did?"

"And were in a coma…for two days…"

"I was?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not a single thing," Naruto admitted as he scratched his head a bit in thought. "I mean, I remember taking a shower, checking on Cess then getting in bed to go to sleep," he muttered. "Man two days…" Laura frowned curiously as she could tell Naruto wasn't messing with her, he really didn't remember. "How is Cess by the way?"

"She was worried about you," Laura answered simply. "She wanted to stay by you, but I urged her to get some sleep. You should go see either Frost or Scott," Laura suggested and Naruto hummed as he nodded his head. From what he was sensing though, everyone was sleep, even Emma and Scott. He glanced to Laura who seemed to be in thought and he sat on the bed.

"Come sit," he patted and Laura blinked before she sat beside him curious. "I uh…I wanted to ask you about what you and Cess were talking about, in the coffee shop," he brought up scratching his cheek a bit. Laura's eyes widened slightly and she began to get a bit uncomfortable, a blush on her cheeks.

"We just had coffee…"

"So you weren't talking about me? You know…liking me?" he wondered which made her frown in thought, wondering how he knew that. "I read your mind before we started searching for Cessily," he revealed which surprised her. "I needed to know what exactly was going on. So I kind of know, but I skipped past it for the time being,"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Laura," Naruto grabbed her surprisingly soft hand and she looked into his eyes as he held a serious expression. "I like you…a lot," he admitted to her which made her heart race. "You're really cool and amazing. Seeing you take charge while hunting for Cess…it was sexy," he chuckled as he played with her hand a bit. "When I learned what Kimura used to do to you…I wanted her to pay, to suffer like you suffered. Death was too easy, a reward for her," Naruto growled as he continued to stare into her eyes. "I felt the need to protect you even more from her, so that's what I did. She won't bother you again," he shook his head. "Neither will the Facility. I won't let anyone control you or take you where you don't want to go…"

"But why?" Laura whispered, utterly confused as she gazed into his eyes. "Why would you go so far for me?" she needed to know. Because even Logan wouldn't go so far to hunt down those people who created and hurt her. Who took away the family she had grown to like. Naruto then caressed her cheek with a charming smile that turned into a big grin.

"Because you're my friend!"

Laura then moved in, claiming his lips for her own. While the feelings and emotions were new and maybe even the intimacy…this was not knew to her. But this kiss…the way his lips melded against hers, the care and tenderness he had as he kissed her back. The feeling of his touch as he pulled her closer…it was completely new to her. Soon enough he pulled away, leaving her breathless as she gazed into his eyes. His eyes flicked down to her lips then back to her eyes.

Without saying anything, he moved back in and Laura had welcomed his kiss with an open mouth, sliding her tongue to meet with his. She didn't even realize that they were now on the bed with him over her, twirling his tongue around hers while their fingers interlaced. Laura gave a moan as Naruto entangled his tongue with hers and began to deliberately suck on it. Smoothly, Naruto removed her shirt allowing him to see her beautiful bare skin while Laura felt a heat within in her intensify as Naruto's eyes appreciated her.

He then delved deeper in the kiss, sucking on her tongue before biting and pulling on her bottom lip. Backing away slightly, Naruto removed his shirt, allowing her to gaze at his godly sculpted body and enjoy in relative silence. Naruto then removed her pants, pulling them down all the way allowing him to see her beautiful slightly tanned naked body in full.

Her breasts were rather perky and a very good decent size, her dark pink nipples hardening from the pleasure he was bringing her through sucking her neck. She gave a light quiet gasp of shock upon feeling him through his pants against her leg. Laura could no longer help herself and gave in to her own lust and instinct. "Laura," he whispered her name, sending shivers down her spine as he bit on her earlobe. He licked on her ear then trailed down her neck as he then gripped her body, bringing it closer to him. He grabbed her ass and began to kneed it, and as he did so the kissing became even more rough and passionate.

Laura gave a whimper as Naruto bit her neck slightly, sending an electric shock throughout her body. In a blur, Laura found herself underneath Naruto, who had taken off his pants, showing her all of him just as she showed all of her. Naruto kissed her body lovingly and passionately, making his way down. He reached her breasts and Laura let out a moan due to him not only kissing, licking and sucking on her entire breast, but groping, pinching and kneeding the other.

It was all honesty this was a new experience for her, never having this kind of pleasure. This care, this…love. Her body being loved and treated so respectfully as if she was some kind of queen made not only her body feel good, but her emotions, mind and her soul. After what seems like forever, for the first time, she actually felt loved. And this love increased even more when Naruto left her breasts and continued down his journey.

"Ah! Ooohh!" Laura moaned out as she shivered when Naruto licked her spot. She thought that would be it, she was completely and utterly wrong.

He didn't stop, not for what seemed like hours. He feasted on her perfect beautiful untouched pussy, loving every inch, every fold, every crevice, every color, nothing was left out. To the point Laura couldn't feel her legs from how much he slurped and sucked her pussy, even going as far to fuck her with his tongue, while he played and adored her clit. She wanted to say words, to compliment him, urge him on, but she was simply a moaning whimpering mess. She nearly lost her mind completely when he licked his way up to her clit and sucked on it directly, nearly bringing her first orgasm.

However Naruto toyed with her, stopping himself to prevent her from cumming just yet. Laura did not appreciate it, but she didn't have time to protest as Naruto raised himself so he was now eye level with her, his blessed cock standing at full attention, rubbing against her slit. Naruto gazed into Laura's eyes as she gazed into his and he slowly moved down to kiss her, while also sliding himself inside of her. Her body tensed as she felt the intrusion, it was painful but soon it went away and she just felt full. Naruto himself gave a groan as he enjoyed her overall tightness and the slick warmth Laura provided.

Naruto hissed as he began to move and Laura gave a moan as she could feel him slide up and down inside of her, stretching her walls. "Ooh! Oh!" Laura voiced her pleasure as she soon wrapped her legs around Naruto and began to claw his back. His wounds however healed immediately, growling as they did. The entire bed moved as Naruto pounded into Laura, their groans, moans, screams, growls and skin slapping filling the room. He then moved in, kissing her deeply, overpowering her tongue and overwhelming her senses. Naruto then pulled away from the kiss and kissed a spot on her neck.

"Naruto!" Laura gasped out as her entire body went rigid and she felt like an explosion racked through her body, a release of pleasure. Naruto gave a snarl as he too gave way to his release, his cum flooding through her, filling her womb up to the brim.

By the time he was done, he slowly tried to pull himself out of Laura but she gripped his arms, causing him to look at her. She looked dazed as her eyes were low, but she slowly shook her head, "Stay," she whispered. Naruto smiled softly as he brought up his hand and brushed her hair back behind her ear and dipped down, claiming her lips. Laura happily returned the kiss but soon fell asleep, making Naruto chuckle. Remaining inside of her, he adjusted a bit so that he was spooning her, holding her close to him as he too closed his eyes for a moment.

"Two days…" he said to himself which made him curious. Why? Because he smelled traces of brimstone all over the school grounds. He looked to Laura who cuddled into him and he decided to get a clue to what exactly happened in the last two days. Closing his eyes he entered her mind, tracking down his information. What he found…infuriated him.

Belasco had attacked the school in search for Magik who is Illyana Rasputin and he tortured Laura, Cessily, Sooraya, Josh and David, severely to get his answers. Laura had died four times, completely erased leaving nothing but bones and claws, then she was brought back. David had his heart ripped out. Belasco had threatened to put all of Earth in Limbo if he didn't get what he wanted, which was Illyana Rasputin's soul. Then right before he was about to kill Sooraya, Surge and Hellion showed up just as David was getting the Cuckoos out of their helmets considering their mental powers were powerful against him. It wasn't long before he was totally defeated thanks to the Cuckoos and Illyana stabbing Belasco in the heart with a soul dagger…made from Pixie's soul then completely obliterated him with her magic.

Naruto left Laura's mind and gazed at her before he snapped his fingers, putting her clothes back on. He shifted in the bed and stared up at the ceiling with a hard expression. Apart of him was proud for his team for standing up to the devil…but he still felt as if he let them down by being down for the count. He was sure they weren't going to blame him or hold it against him since in the end, everyone was okay. But it didn't make him feel any better. It didn't change the torture and torment they were put through.

He gave a sigh, closing his eyes. They were going to have to do without him sometime, allow them to be aware of their own growth from the squabbling brats they were before he showed up, to the confident solid X-men they were now. He was proud of them, which made him wonder if this is how Kakashi felt when he and Sakura succeeded without him around to guide them. Turning over in the bed he hugged Laura closer to him as she wrapped her arms around him still sleep. He figured he would reward them.

He just had to figure out how.

 **There's your lemon you perverts!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've gotten a few wise cracks about the emotion intervention being similar to Raven from the Teen Titans...honestly, I did not think about that until someone brought it up. Because I really had** _ **Inside Out**_ **in my head, considering I had just seen the movie for the first time before writing that chapter. It was a good movie to say the least, I enjoyed it. The reason I did it was because anyone who is a TRUE fan of Naruto Uzumaki, knows that he is RULED by his emotions and his sense of friendship. Hence why I wrote this chapter. This IS after all MAJOR decision.**

 **But guess what!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **There is still no set pairing. This is X-men...which means there are a LOT of babes that come through throughout the series. So he will be in several relationships, sometimes on and off, sometimes long term, then more short term. But I haven't made a decision on the final pairing, and I won't until I reach a certain point and I get tired of him having sex with hot women in this story. So no...he isn't going to be permeantely paired with Senior X-men, nor is he going to be permanently going to be paired with the Junior X-men. It's all ebb and flow people. You can either get down with the get down, or get out. Your choice.**

 **One more thing!**

 **So as you can tell I've been on a roll lately with putting out new stories...that you should check out...but I want to create a story FOR the people. Feel me? I want to write what majority people want me to write. Not just come up with an idea in my head, put it out and people think it's trash because they don't like the fact one person is the harem. That's so immature and childish by the way, flaming someone I mean. I would drop a story in a heart beat if I learned Hinata was in the harem.**

 **ANYWAY, I got off track. So check out my poll that is up there. Each week or so I'll update it until I got all the data I need. Check it out while I'm checking out!**

 **Later.**

 **Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Nimrod, Facility and now Belasco. All since M-day…"

The remaining staff of the institute were currently in a meeting determining how they needed to handle teaching the remaining students as they've proven just how strong and talented they were after their exploits. Logan huffed, "Hell we should just retire now. Maybe shoot the kids into space, let them deal with Vulcan." Emma simply rolled her eyes at this.

"Logan, your sensitivity is staggering."

"All things aside Logan," Scott muttered. "Not counting Naruto, there are twenty five students at the Institute. That's now about one-eight the mutant population in the world, right here. And we've failed them in every way possible. We haven't protected them, we don't even know them. Naruto has been doing our job for us, when we should be doing that," Scott frowned as they all had varying feelings about it. "We shouldn't have put things on their shoulders this early in their lives. We don't even know our students now. That ends today. Their protection is imperative. Because everything Hank said is true. They could well be the last generation of X-men."

Logan hummed as he took a second look at the picture that he held up of a lava golem. "I didn't know we had a lava kid…"

"That's Rockslide," they heard and looked to see Naruto leaning against the door with a thoughtful expression. "I'm still trying to figure it out," he chuckled as they were surprised to see he was awake. "So…Hell huh?" he brought up causing them to frown and glance at each other. "I'm going to let you guys be the teachers you want to be…but I'm going to tell you this first," he said which made them curious. "They don't feel all that warm and fuzzy towards you anymore. Between Wither," he looked to Emma. "The Purifiers," then to Scott, "Nimrod," back to Emma, "and now Hell," then to all of them. "They don't trust you to keep them safe and if you guys don't shape up like Scott said, then they'll take matters in their own hands." Naruto then began to phase out of the door.

"Just my two cents."

"Cess…"

"Naruto!" Cessily grinned upon seeing her friend at her door looking perfectly sex…fine! Fine. He looked perfectly fine. She gave him a hug which he returned, holding her in his arms which she found…amazing. Her heart beat increased as she then looked into his eyes. Fighting her desire she shook her head and moved back from him a bit, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I took a two day nap," Naruto muttered as he scratched his cheek. "A lot of shit happened while was out huh?" with Cessily nodding her head with a frown. "I saw Santo…that was cool. Victor's arm is…weird." Naruto muttered which she gave an agreeing nod too. He then focused on her "How are you?" Naruto asked seriously as he looked to her and she gave a soft smile.

"I'm…okay. After Belasco…I just realized I have to keep moving forward ya know? I still hurt but…" Cessily blinked as Naruto grabbed her hands, studying her. "Um…h-hey how old are you?" she questioned which threw him off a bit.

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"Uh, eighteen? Why?"

"Matt Landru," Cessily answered with Naruto letting her hands go with a raised brow. "I went to the Landru funeral with Laura, and it made me realize with no more mutants emerging, being born, whatever…some mutant somewhere is the youngest mutant on the planet. And statistically speaking, it's probably one of us." She said with Naruto humming in thought.

"Makes sense. How many numbers did you get?"

"Just a few. Still have at least two thirds of the school to go, and whoever else is out in the world," she told him and he hummed in response. "Wanna help? I could use some extra hands," she grinned while Naruto gave a soft chuckle before he gave a shrug. Holding her hand, he gave a nod with a smile that made her heart rush.

"Sure."

"For the last time, no! You can't cut off my other arm!"

Victor was trying to play a game of pool in silence, but Santo wouldn't stop bugging him! He had been begging to cut his other arm off so it would match the new one that grew…and it was getting on his nerves. But what made it worse was he had even got Laura in on it, who was being just as persistent! "Oh c'mon dude! Beast said that I'd grow back and it's part of your power! I mean look at it! It's got spikes and your skin is hard as iron! We should do your legs too! You'll turn into some wicked badass dragon dude!" Santo tried to reason with Victor who did his best to ignore him. "Seriously! You have too! Laura already agreed to do it, she said it wouldn't even hurt! Right?"

Laura who was standing not too far from the two broke out of her dreamland of being in bed with Naruto..again…for the third time. After she had woken up, they had teleported to his room, where his silencing seals were up. This allowed her to scream and moan as loud as she wanted…which she did because it was the best feeling ever. Then they talked about what they were, if she wanted a relationship with him.

She wasn't too sure, she really did like him but right now she wanted to figure out all her feelings for him. So she guessed that left him open to other girls, which for some reason…she didn't really have an issue with. Weird. But not as weird as Alnoe having one cool arm and the other wimpy. "I would make the cut at the glen humeral joint," she then slashed a cue ball into bits to make her point. "It would be over quickly."

Vic gave her a blank gaze before he shook his head. "Would you two just quit it already! I like my arm the way it is! And I'm keeping the one I've got left!" Santo groaned as he then got into Vic's face with a challenging smirk.

"Quit being a sissy!" Victor's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stopped and Laura frowned as she decided to take a few steps back from the two.

"Ah…bad move."

"Yeah I mean…I didn't know I could do that!"

Josh had been talking with Laurie over the phone after he had gotten back from Limbo, he wanted to hear her voice. It kept him…sane. " _But you saved his life Josh. If it weren't for you, David would be dead! What you do is beautiful and you shouldn't let what happened with Stryker affect you…_ "

"Yeah but…" he stopped mid sentence when he heard knocking on his door. "Who is it?" he wondered and saw it was Naruto phasing his head inside the room which he found…kind of weird considering it wasn't Miss Pryde. "Uhh…"

"Yo, how old are you?"

"Um…sixteen?"

"Cool. Tell Laurie I said hi." With that he phased back out and Josh pursed his lips in thought. Did he want to know why that question was asked? No. No he didn't.

"Naruto says hi."

"Julian! Hey are you in there?"

"Shit!"

 ** _BOOOOOMMM!_**

A massive telekinetic blast took down the whole door and part of it Cessily was standing in front of it. "Uh…Julian?" she stretched back to see if he was alright. She saw that he was as he was muttering curses as he glared at a paperclip. "Um…should I even ask?"

"Someone isn't being patient," they heard and saw Naruto standing behind Cessily as he shook his head at an irritated Julian. "Anyway captain boom boom," Naruto teased Julian who's brow twitched. "How old are the Cuckoo's?"

"Old enough."

"Ha, funny." Naruto remarked dryly while Cessily rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, how old are they?"

"They're two…but their artificially aged to fifteen. It's a long story. Why?"

"Because the youngest mutant might end up getting killed pretty soon."

"Oh…bummer."

"Yup!"

"He…broke a rib? But Elixir healed him." Fail.

"Ah um, you know, I think he broke his wrist when he fell, but it was no big deal." Fail.

"Hm? Nothing happened, just a few scratches. Hey Laurie I'm back." Fail.

"…and then Belasco plunged his fingers into David's chest, piercing the skin and separating the muscles beneath. The sternum and several ribs were definitely shattered. He then pulled David's heart out, shedding the entire cardiovascular system. But because Elixir got to him so quickly, he was saved from any brain damage."

"Thank you Laura."

Now she needed to find David and demand why he didn't tell her what had happened! Though as Noriko stomped through the halls, she was caught up too by Megan. "Nori! Surge! Wait up! This is important!" Noriko growled as she glanced to Pixie, giving her a look that demanded what she wanted. "Um…now that we're teammates, I have to tell you. I think you and David make a cute couple."

"Surge," Both girls turned to see Scott and Logan gazing at them. "We need to talk," she frowned. She didn't have time to talk, she needed to track down and kick David's ass for not telling her that he died! "Student/Teacher Conferences."

"I'm busy."

"Oh! Oh! I'll meet with you!"

"Not so fast darlin," she heard and looked to see Logan giving her a smirk that made whatever was left her soul shiver. "You're coming with me." he grinned and Pixie frowned.

"Um…where?"

"Danger room."

"Oh poop."

"So…how are you? How is the team?"

Cessily wanted to pull a Naruto and just yell 'fuck you' to Emma, but she was raised better than that. But still… "We're fine. I've got a question for you though," Emma frowned as she already knew where this was going. "Where's Wither? You remember, Kevin Ford? One of your students. He ran away. You couldn't be bothered to find him and now you've lost him." Emma kept her calm façade up, despite annoyed that she had to hear this a second time. "Or is he dead and you're just not telling us?"

Julian spoke up next as he stood at the door with a glare of his own. "Dust told us you know. About your bizarre 'trust' speech. You've lost it haven't you? Naruto has been the only one here to help us and you've blown us off since the purifier attack. Now this? You're putting a little distance between us just in case we don't make it? Cyclops is making you do this, isn't he?" Julian scoffed as he already had the door opened for him and Cess. As they left Cessily had one more comment before they slammed the door.

"We all think it's pretty sad."

…

…

…

"Dismissed."

"So uh Alani,"

"Yeah?" Alani smiled at the sexiest kid in the entire school as Naruto sat on the counter in the kitchen. She waited for him to ask whatever question he had on his mind as he sipped his lemonade and ate a sandwich. Swallowing he raised a brow,

"You got a thing for Josh?"

"Wha?"

"WAAAAAAHHH!

"FUCKING UINICORNS!"

Naruto, Alani and Nick blinked as they saw Pixie fly past the hall with Wolverine chasing her, caught in her giant pink cloud of dust. Nick then let out a sigh.

"I hate this place."

"So who is it?!"

All the students were gathered in the common room, to learn the results of Cessily's survey. Julian was getting impatient now, as was Santo as they two wanted to have some fun with the youngest Mutant. Even though they knew there weren't going to die. They were X-men now! And with Naruto around training them to be even better, there was no way the youngest mutant was gonna die, not on their watch. No more of their friends were going to die.

"Take a chill pill," Naruto waved Julian off. "We're still comparing birthdates," Naruto said as he looked over the pad. Beside each name was the day they student was born and their age. It was quite taxing.

"It's Pixie! I mean look at her," Julian said to David standing right next to him, though he had a different interest right now. Noriko who was coming in the hallway with a pissed off expression. Something which Naruto could feel as he looked to Noriko and decided to see what was up with his teammate, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Hey Nori, I haven't seen you all day, how'd your meeting with Cyclops go?"

"Don't want to talk about it." She grumbled out after having a disagreement with the headmaster. She then decided on her course of action after the talk. Though she doubted anyone was really going to like her after, mainly David and Julian. While everyone was focused and antsy about learning who the youngest mutant was, David was still trying to get his girlfriend's attention.

"Nori," she heard and looked to see her team leader standing before her. "You okay?" he asked her quietly causing her to frown deeply, looking away from him. "C'mon lets go have a chat," he offered with his usual smile trying his best to pick up her happiness with his power, but it was quite hard when there was so much doubt, fear, sadness and betrayal. "Nori…"

"It's me! It's me! Oh my god! I'm the youngest mutant on the planet!"

Then Nori threw her arms around Naruto's neck and smothered him in a passionate kiss in front of a wide eyed David. Naruto didn't seemed so shock as he enjoyed Noriko's soft lips on his. Apart of him wanted to deepen the kiss, take her right now, but the rational part of his mind knew better not to do that… for now. So he pulled away as Noriko then glared at David who frowned before he left the room.

"Nori?!" they heard and saw Cessily was glaring at Noriko before she gained a hurt expression on her face and she stormed out of the room. Laura had a frown too but she left after Cessily while Naruto sighed and decided to go after Cessily. He then looked to Noriko with a calm expression.

"We'll talk later." With that he left, leaving the room silent until Santo opened his mouth.

"Dude, Indra, you're dead."

"Cess…"

"Go away Naruto!"

"I'm not leaving till we talk."

"I don't want to talk to you! Go away!" Cessily barked from her room while Naruto stood outside the door then he looked to Laura who was standing beside the door with crossed arms and a blank expression. Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he frowned.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Make her feel better."

"How?"

"How else?" Laura offered as she then kissed his cheek. "When you're done with her, and finish talking to Surge…I'll be in your room," Laura stated as she walked off with a natural sway in her hips. Naruto watched her before looking to Cessily's door then he phased through it. As soon as he did so, something was thrown at his head, but before it could it was caught mid flight by his telekinesis. Cessily glared at him as she sat on her bed hugging her knees.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"It still doesn't matter. It wasn't me…" Cessily grumbled as she looked away, wiping her eyes. "It's because I look different huh? Because I'm not normal like Noriko or Laura," Cessily accused with Naruto frowning as he sat down on her bed. "Well I can't help it!"

"Cessily," Naruto called getting her attention. "When we first became friends, I told you that you were beautiful," Naruto reminded as Cessily sniffed looking at him in thought. "My statement hasn't changed. You are beautiful Cess, smokin," he grinned which made her try to stop a laugh from coming as she looked away from him. "I have feelings for you Cessily," Naruto admitted which caused her eyes to widen and she looked back towards him. "I just…I thought it wouldn't be very cool if I was dating one of my teammates since I'm the leader ya know? Not very professional."

"Naruto, Julian's dated like a third of the school before you showed up. He even tried getting with me before Sophia," she clued him in. "Josh too. Not to mention Mr. Summers is with Miss Frost…half of the X-men are dating each other is my point," Cessily went on as he looked on with amusement. "Why should we be any different?"

"You make a valid point Cess, you really do," Naruto nodded his head. "But I also have feelings for Laura," Naruto brought up which Cessily frowned deeper about. "I haven't acted on my feelings for you or her till now because it's not…moral in this world," he shrugged with Cessily raising a brow. "I had four girlfriends before I came here."

"So?"

"You don't understand. I was dating four girls…at the same time. I was practicing polygamy."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

…

…

…

"Well I don't care!" she suddenly said which made him blink as he looked at her in surprise. "Everyone has something they have to deal with when dealing with another person. For me it's the fact I look like this," Cessily gestured to herself. "For you it's the fact you're trying to be a Harem King." Cessily poked his chest with Naruto pursing his lips at the jab. "I can deal with it, just as long as you don't hurt me. Because I want to be with you Naruto. I wasn't mad that Nori kissed you, I was mad that she kissed you before I did! And she doesn't even really like you like that…at least I don't think."

Naruto was stunned by her words before she scooted closer to him, and without holding himself back any longer he claimed her lips for his own possession. Cessily immediately moaned into the kiss as she enjoyed the taste of his tongue and the grip he had on her body while they laid in her bed. He himself was amazed that Cessily tasted nothing even closely related to metal, felt and tasted normal which only turned him on more as he took control and hovered over her while looking into her eyes and she into his. "What does this mean now?" Naruto asked with a whisper with Cessily giving a small smile as she began to take off his shirt.

"We'll keep things casual for now, Lord Hokage…" Cessily cooed which sounded like music to Naruto's ears. Bending down he captured her lips again before licking her skin to her ear.

"If that's what you want…"

"Hmm, I do."

"Cool."

"I'm staying, Nori."

Noriko looked up from her arms to see David in his former New Mutants field outfit. "David?" she questioned, wondering what the hell he was doing here, why couldn't he get the message? She didn't want him staying here!

"Prodigy. My name is Prodigy. And if this is the end of mutantkind…I stand with the institute," he stated as he gazed at her through his goggles. "This is my home. This is where I belong. You don't get to make that decision for me." This angered her, making her growl as she pointed at him.

"No! you're going to die if you stay here and I can't let that happen! Do you hear me?!" she then stood up and pushed him. "What do I have to do to get you to leave?! Throw you out?! Tell me!" she snapped at him. "I don't want you here! I don't love you! Leave!" She growled. "You're powerless! You're useless!" charging up a fist she growled. "I love Naruto! What do I have to say to make you understand?!" then she threw the punch, but he easily caught it before grabbing her arm placing it behind her back as if trying to break it. "David?!"

"I understand more than you know."

"Oi!" the two heard and saw Naruto's rinnegan eyes glowing as he glared at them. "Let her go now or I will break you," Naruto promised with David staring at Naruto but taking too long for Naruto's liking. "Fine then…" Naruto smirked as David was suddenly thrown against the ceiling then crashed back down to the floor. "You okay Nori?"

"N-naruto! Why would you do that! It's David he wouldn't…" she didn't get to finish as David lunged to deliver a punch at him at his throat. Naruto grabbed the fist with a bored expression as he then glanced to Noriko. "Damn…" she muttered just before David gave a yell of pain as Naruto snapped his arm. He fell to the ground holding his broken arm as Naruto huffed.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my teammate," he glared down at David. "This is your only warning Alleyene. Take heed," Naruto muttered as he then looked to a wide eyed Noriko. "I suggest you get Josh to fix that for you," he dismissed David who groaned as he stood and left but before he spoke. "Oh and if you didn't get the hint," he turned to David with a glare. "You two are through." David simply spat at the ground before he left and Naruto sighed once he was gone. Turning back to Noriko, he winced slightly when she slapped him really hard.

"Why would you do that?!" she demanded as tears were in her eyes. "You didn't have too hurt him like that! You…"

"Just like you didn't have to charge up your fist?" Naruto countered with Noriko looking at him in surprise. "If David didn't stop you Nori, you would have killed him," he pointed out to her, causing her eyes to widen. "I did both you and him a favor," he told her as he wiped away her tears as she sniffed. "This is going to be hard, but David made his choice just like you made yours. Now you have to deal with what comes with it," Naruto said as she gave him a hug, crying into his chest.

"I loved him!" she wailed and Naruto nodded as he rubbed her back soothingly. "I just…I just wanted to keep him safe," she sobbed out and Naruto gave a soft sigh as he held her tighter, comforting her with his warmth.

"I know Nori."

"You may me the last generation of X-men…"

Cyclops stated as he stood beside Wolverine, the two of them gazing at the two groups of mutants before them. On one side was The Avenging X-men, who were dressed in new costumes with orange and black being the dominant color, custom and tailored made for them specifically. Hokage stood in the middle of his team, with Surge having a tough expression standing on his right, and Mercury having a focused look on his left. Hellion, Elixir, Rockslide, Talon and Dust surrounding him as well. On the other side was The New X-men, wearing yellow and black costumes. This team consisted of Prodigy, Pixie, Wolf Cub, Loa, Match, Indra, Trance and Armor.

Naruto had designed the costumes, reinforcing them with seals and creating them out of special material that protected them from gunfire and adapted to the climate around them. They were also fire proof. With each of his team members however he was much more detailed with his seals, even placing Hiraishin markers on their costumes, as well as making sure that _everyone_ carried a tri-pronged kunai which they were taught it's uses. Emergencies only.

"We may all die tomorrow, we may die in a year from now or we may live forever like Wolverine here…"

"Lucky me."

"But until that day comes, this is a school and you have work to do. Team-building exercises will now be a daily part of your lives again. Individual power training will also resume. If none of the senior staff is available, Hokage and Prodigy will substitute until we return," Cylops then looked over the two teams.

"You're all X-men now, and you've still got a lot to learn."

"…so Havok and Polaris stayed behind with the Starjammers. They'll send regular updates on the Shi'ar political situation."

Charles Xavier arrived to talk with Tony at the New York HQ of SHIELD, about the Vulcan situation. He needed to keep the other members of the hero Illuminati up to date on his side of things as did the other members as well. Though Tony had begun to think that maybe his old friend did land somewhere in that part of the universe. "Hmm. The Shi'ar system…it's certainly a possibility." He whispered to himself thought his voice became normal when he talked to Xavier. "Charles, could you get a message to Havok to keep an eye out for any sign of Hulk?"

That piqued Charle's interest and wondered what had happened while he was gone. "The Hulk? Why would he be…" Tony raised a brow before he remembered that Charles hadn't been around.

"Right, you hadn't heard. Sorry. He went on a rampage. Another one, in Las Vegas. Reed, the others and I decided he was too dangerous to remain at large. So we took a vote. Only Namor dissented. We lured the Hulk into a spaceship and launced it towards a planet where there wasn't anyone he could hurt. For some reason, it never got there. We've been trying to determine where he ended up. But it's been kind of busy around here,"

Charles frowned as he saw both the logic and error in this decision and saw both sides of the argument. On one hand, they had just sent one of their oldest friends and sometimes a hero to them and the people out int some part of space away from friends. While on the other hand, the Hulk was someone you could never fully talk to, nor control and keep in check when he went on a rampage and sometimes many innocents got hurt during said rampages. So there was that. His thoughts were interrupted by Tony as he asked him a question. "I'm curious Charles. If you had been there…" Tony paused as he turned to him with Charles knowing what was coming next.

"How would you have voted?"

A red haired woman was finishing up balancing her check book and paying a few bills at the fire station. It was nothing she couldn't handle considering her husband had left her quite a bit of money before he passed away. She was waiting for her mother to come pick her up so they could go to the hospital for a check up. She would have drove herself but her mother really didn't want her driving around so pregnant, it wasn't really safe which usually made her huff. She was a big girl who could take care of herself after all.

But then again, it wasn't about her anymore, it was about her baby. Her baby girl. She never really saw herself as a wife let alone a mother. She was a wild child after all, she liked to party and enjoy life, never feeling she could be tied down to a man. That was until she met her husband to be who was just…different from every other man had the misfortune of dealing with. It took her a week to finally sleep with him, and it took a year for her to be married to him. She was happy with her marriage, loving this man with all her heart. Then he was killed in a car crash, just when they had received news that she was having his child.

Of course she had been devastated. She hadn't been married no longer than a year before her life with him ended and now she was stuck with a little girl to raise on her own. But it wouldn't be as hard as it seemed because she was quite well off due to the money he had left her. She could honestly live comfortably for the rest of her life with her daughter, but she was a big girl and until her baby came she still put as many hours she could at the fire station. Though the fire department had her sit things out for the last couple of months and gave her a desk job. She hated it, but once again, it was the baby she had to think about.

She was also given one month maternity leave when the baby came, but she knew that she probably wouldn't come back to the station when that month was over. Judging by her belly, her baby girl would be coming very soon. Her attention was given to the honking car outside to see it was her mother who had pulled up. "I'm coming!" she called out to her, walking towards the door and punching out for the day. But then she heard some dripping on the floor and felt something down below in her body. She peered down as did her mother who was looking through the doorway and knew what was happening. "Mom! Mom!" she called out with a happy grin on her face as she held her belly.

"My water just broke!"

 **Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"So you're Charles Xavier…"

"Yes, and you must be Naruto Uzumaki," Charles Xavier nodded his head with a welcoming greeting smile as the two stood across from each other in the hallway. Naruto studied him with a hum, wondering how he was standing on two good legs when the picture in the hallway that they were standing in front of showed him in a wheelchair. "Fascinating." Charles said quietly, his mental wall really was something to not mess with, just as Emma said.

"Get out of my head, it's rude…" Naruto muttered with Charles humming as he nodded his head. "I'm going to let it slide because Emma warned me you might do that," he grumbled with Charles nodding his head.

"I mean no disrespect my boy, just curious is all." Charles with Naruto simply giving a grunt.

"Well curiosity killed the cat," he responded before he glanced to the picture that Charles had been gazing at before hand. He instantly recognized Cyclops, and he could only assume the muscular short one was Beast. Due to his brief history lessons about the X-men, he identified the last three as Iceman, Angel and the original Marvel Girl, Jean Grey. He narrowed his eyes lightly in thought before he looked to Charles. "So what are you doing back here? I thought you were in space."

"I was," Charles nodded his head. "I actually was here for a couple of days about a week ago. I went to space with a few other X-men to make up a terrible mistake that I had made many years ago, one that I fear may never be fixed." Charles looked down to the ground for a bit in thought about Vulcan and the others with Naruto raising a brow. But he decided he didn't really care at the moment, quite tired. Laura had kept him up all night with constant sex and Cessily didn't want to stop making out. Neither he minded but still…it was draining a bit. Something he would have to get used too. So for now, he would spend the rest of the day in his bed, mediating or sleeping, which ever was more powerful. He would allow Beast to deal with training the team today. So with a nod he bid Charles Xavier a farewell,

"Well, good luck with that."

He had expected to talk with Kaguya to discuss his plan with getting her out of the seal…kind of. He wasn't expecting to be back in the white space, standing before the beautiful red head he had met nearly two months ago. After some history lessons though, he was able to identify her as Jean Grey. Now he could understand why she was able to get past his defenses for that sliver of time, woman was practically a psychic goddess

"You've returned,"

"Not necessarily on purpose Miss Grey," Naruto muttered earning a twinkle of amusement in her eye. So he figured it out, interesting. "So I have to ask. Do you have anything related to these visions I've been having lately? About this red headed little girl?" he wondered with Jean humming in thought as she held her chin.

"It may be due to your intrusion into here: The White Hot Room. Here, one can view events of the future and see the effects of the choices one makes and their consequences," she explained to him. "I have seen many timelines, events and futures from here." With a wave of her hand, many 'screens' appeared out of nowhere here in front of them, showing multiple people that looked similar and different within different events taking place. Jean glanced to Naruto, gauging his reaction to see he didn't seem all that shocked or in awe.

"I guess this has a lot to do with the million dimension thing Stephen told me about," he said a bit grumpily. He began to eye each one that caught his attention and huffed a bit. "Well this didn't help. One of the visions I had involved you," he said looking to her. "You were younger though, but still as pretty."

Jean's eyes widened slightly at this, as she had no answer for him while dissecting his words. Had she lost some of her omnipotence? Because from what she was feeling right now, some of it circled around this young man. "I don't have an answer for you. Perhaps it is this place, latching onto you due to you're power when you first came here." Jean tried to reason with Naruto humming. "The visions may be coming to you instead, but please do not try to change them. For the future you may see, may never come to be."

"No promises," Naruto muttered causing her brow to twitch. "If I see something I don't like, I'm going to be wary to not let it happen," he gave a shrug. "But enough about this vision mumbo jumbo," Naruto waved it all off, and Jean was surprised as Naruto was able to create a chair for both of them to sit, even a table and a cup of tea for the two of them. Jean didn't know how someone other than her was able to do so but…she sat down and drank the tea…amazed that she could actually taste it…and burn her tongue. "Careful, it's hot," Naruto chuckled upon seeing her somewhat pained expression. Jean blushed in embarrassment as Naruto smiled at her. "So, Jean you know my life…" he lead with as Jean hummed quietly, remembering his life in great detail since she got past his mental barriers.

"…allow me to know yours."

' _Nothing…after all this time…still nothing._ '

Charles gave a sad sigh as he sat down at Cerebra for some sign that maybe that there were new mutants being born, but nothing. According to Cerebra, the population is the same now as it was on M-day, in fact it's even smaller. Then again he had to take into account the ones who've died since then.

But he had to keep searching. He had to focus harder…

…shut everything out.

"Damn! How come we're not sparring in the Danger room?"

"Because when you're full fledged X-men, your battles won't happen in reinforced sub-basements," Beast told the teams of X-men who were sparring with each other, Avenging vs New. It was clear to him that Naruto had trained his team well as they were all able to mop the floors with the New X-men despite Prodigy's leadership. In fact, they were actually toying with them. "Many will occur in public" he emphasized since he knew Rockslide was going to get reckless when that day came. "You need to learn how to fight without harming civilians."

"Aw shit! I think I killed an Armorie!" Rockslide cursed as he swung at Prodigy, who dodged and broke a lamp just as Laura came from behind him, jumped on his shoulder and tackled the human. Then suddenly the entire house began to shake, making Cessily worry that something might have been wrong with Naruto who was still in his room. The last time the house shook, he ended up in a coma.

"Earthquake!" Hellion called during the rumble but Beast shook his head as he hung off a chandelier.

"No look outside!" Beast pointed to show them. "The Sentinels are taking off."

"Wait, I thought their job was to keep an eye on us," Cessily muttered.

"It is. For ONE to call them away…" Beast frowned in thought. "If we havent' managed to break the tv, maybe we can find out what's happening." With that said they moved into the living room to turn on the t.v. They had managed to catch the news of the satellites beginning to go out. Now they saw the massive ship entering the atmosphere and had settled over Time Square. Soon they saw a massive light begin to shine over the area and a massive hologram of the on responsible for the satellite blackout.

"Hulk…" Beast whispered as the Hulk began to talk over one in times square and across the world through the news broadcasts on the hijacked satellites.

" ** _Puny humans. I've come to smash and you should know whose to blame."_** The screens across the world changed to a paused video of four men. Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Mr. Fantastic and Black Bolt. " ** _You call them heroes. I call them monsters. Listen to what they told me before they tried to kill me…"_** The paused video began to play out and incriminate the four men.

" _I have always thought of us as friends, Bruce. So I am genuinely sorry. But for your sake and ours, we're sending you away. It's the only way we can be sure."_ The feed cut off and soon a slideshow of other pictures and videos began to play as the Hulk spoke once more.

" ** _Iron man. Mr. Fantastic. Dr. Strange. Black Bolt. They shot me into space, sent me to a planet called Sakaar. Where I could be cut…even killed. Where the emperor made me a slave. And then a gladiator. They sent me to die._** " The Hulk then brought up holograms of five other beings next to him. A man made of stone that was as big as him, a giant big that was fat and looked almost like a roach, a red skinned woman, a flying insect with a human mouth and sharp teeth and a man with black tattoos on his shoulders and forehead. He named them each in order of when they appeared. " ** _But I survived with my Warbound. Korg. Miek. Elloe. Brood. Hiroim. We made a world. I was the Green King. And Caiera the Oldstrong was my Queen. But your 'Heroes' sent a bomb. Killed a million people._** " The Hulk continued talking while he bent down and lifted a hatch to grab something…or someone. " ** _Now this city will fall. You have 24 hours to evacuate. When I return, I want to see Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man and Dr. Strange. And if they're not here…_** : The Hulk finally brought up what he was grabbing for, the mangled form and yet still alive Black Bolt. "… ** _I'll do this to your whole fucking planet._** "

"We have to go there, take him down." Julian turned to the other members of his team and wanted in on the action. He knew that Naruto would be able to take him…at least he thought so, this was The Hulk after all. Surge gave him a deadpan look which made him raise a brow. "What?"

"What the hell were we just practicing Hellion? How many innocent people would die in a fight like that? Even with Naruto's power?" Cessily knew that her friend's heart was in the right place, but his head was jumping the gun right now.

"Surge is right. We should go, but to help people evacuate," she reasoned with the two looking to her. "If we go down there to start a fight with that guy, people would just get in the way and they would die. Getting people out is a much bigger prority, they're the reason why we do what we do."

Hellion sighed in acceptance, but Beast already had a different idea. "You're not going nowhere. I'm alerting the other teams. They're already in the field. They'll handle…" but then the earth shook again which made Hank's eyes wide. "No…how…" Beast questioned, wondering how he was able to break past Naruto's barriers around the entire school. "He's already here." Everyone went to the windows and saw that he spoke the truth. Beast saw the look on Hulk's face and saw impatience along with the current scowl of rage constantly on his face. "Oh…oh no. Someone quickly! Get Naruto!" Quickly Victor ran upstairs to wake Naruto while Beast opened the door. "Prodigy round up the students and take them to the subbasement! Get them through the old Morlock tunnels. Tell the professor what's happening! The student's safety is priority one, understand?!"

"Yes sir."

"We'll buy you as much time as we can."

"This part of my life actually began to affect me a bit in a negative way, to the point where I wanted to kill one of our enemies."

"Hm," Naruto hummed as he listened to Jean talk about the X-men's mission to space and how the Phoenix Force had taken her place for a time. It eventually killed itself because it began to love her friends and how part of it contributed to her wanting to kill someone. He found that somewhat surprising. She had told him that she so heartedly believed that there is always another way to solve a problem without killing them; something he used to think before the Fourth War. Now? Not so much. Because once someone died they usually stayed dead, no longer able to hurt anymore people.

"Eventually, someone like Orochimaru had revealed themselves and had lead to our own 'Madara,'. His name was Nathaniel Essex," Jean continued with Naruto narrowing his eyes a bit. "But he goes by Mr. Sinister and he wanted to create the ' _perfect mutant_ '. For whatever reason, he created a clone of me."

"Seriously? How did he manage that? And why you in particular? Why not himself?" he wondered. Jean waved her hand over to the side and an image appeared of Cyclops along with…herself?

"He created a clone from my own cells so that eventually she'd give birth to a mutant that he could use for his own ends. Similar to Laura," Jean compared with Naruto humming in thought, interesting. "She had only that purpose and Sinister tried to kill her after she gave birth, but he failed." Naruto saw a man with a very pale face, red eyes and mark o nhis forehead similar to Sakura and Tsunade's medical jutsu seal. He wore black clothes and a cape that looked ruined. "This is Sinister. He was the one who had been watching me and Scott since we were young. He took particular interest in the two of us because we supposedly had the 'purest' mutant DNA and he created her from me when people thought I had died."

"How interesting," Naruto said mostly to himself. He had decided that with a name like Sinister, he didn't deserve to live. If he ever came across this…person, there would be no toying with him. Only death.

"When I woke up from the bottom of the bay, the Fantastic Four found me and eventually I was able to find my friends again and we formed X-factor," she informed which Naruto was aware of. "The scene changed again to a desolate desert with a lone man meditating on a cliffside "When we thought the X-men had died on national televison, we had to do more in the country to keep things going. But we didn't know that they had survived with Madelyne Pryor. My clone. She helped the X-men in monitoring the world and anything she could do to be useful to them." He saw the X-men at the time working in some sort of bunker after exiting a portal from the man on the cliffside. He saw Madelyne working at an array of computers set up with large screens and had multiple media networks on them. "And that's when she saw me standing with Scott. He had completely left her and their son, just to see if I was alive."

"Whoa for real?" Naruto blinked with Jean nodding her head. Naruto bit on the words he wanted to say, knowing that Jean was very close with Scott. So he simply went with a simple response instead of giving his full opinion. "That's not cool."

"No, it wasn't," Jean shook her head, eyeing Naruto carefully, expecting him to say more. Strange. "While Scott is still a good person, he's made some terrible mistakes in the past," Naruto held back his snort as well. "Madelyne's love turned into hatred. Her love for Scott began to turn into hatred for him, but especially me. She blamed me for her tragedies and for the loss of life she had suffered from Sinister's manipulations. She made a deal with the demon N'astirh and S'ym." Even though he didn't meet the two demons, he knew of them due to Laura's memories in Limbo with Belasco. "In turn for getting revenge, she would create a portal that would bridge earth and limbo together for eternity, but a sacrifice was needed. She was going to sacrifice Nathan, her own child just to spite Scott in disgust."

Naruto was silent as he kept his thoughts to himself still as he crossed his arms. "How did everything end?"

"We were able to kill N'astrih and stop the demons from pouring through the portal to limbo. But Madelyne had already grown powerful enough to keep New York looking like hell had been brought up to it, which it really had. She had cornered me and we engaged in a psychic battle. I pleaded with her to let Nathan go, but she continued to blame me and Sinister for what was happening. She showed me the truth behind her creation and purpose. She tried one final attempt to kill me, she killed herself to try and drag my mind down with her."

"Hn. And Nathan?"

"He's still alive and well, but you'll meet him eventually I'm sure. Maybe sooner than expected. After Madelyne killed herself, things began to turn back to normal but it seemed since a part of my consciousness gave Madelyne life, it came back to me and her hatred of Sinister came back with it. I began to develop dark emotions when it came to dealing with him. He needed to die and despite how I sound like a hypocrite, he was someone too dangerous to leave alive. He needed to be stopped permanently."

"I agree."

"We found out that he was hiding in the old Institute along with a few of the Marauders and they fought back. We were cornered but we came through and we killed Sinister. Or so we thought. It was when I learned that sometimes but very rarely, you have to cross the line that separates us from them," she had finished him of Inferno, the flame that threatened to engulf the world. Naruto kept quiet as he looked at the table while Jean finished her tea that kept refilling. "What's on your mind?"

"I just find it sad how it turned out for her, Madelyne," Naruto shrugged with Jean raising a brow. "She was created for the purpose of someone elses sick twisted goal. She subconsiously already loved a man who was, has and always will be stuck on the person she was cloned from. She had his child and without even a care he left her, driving her crazy," Naruto continued. "To the point she was going to kill her own child, just to spite the man she was in love with but would never love _her_. It's sad." Naruto sighed while Jean looked away a bit. The two were silent and Jean was going to say something but Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt something…rage. "The hell?"

"Something is taking place outside," Jean too noticed with a curious frown. "Someone is…very angry. You should go," Jean suggested and Naruto nodded as he stood up. "I do not know the next time we will see each other again Naruto, but be prepared for what comes next." She advised, Naruto gave her a blank gaze before he nodded his head and faded away.

"I'll do what I can."

"NARUTO! NARUTO! DUDE WAKE UP!"

"Vic, what the hell bro?" Naruto grumbled as he woke up from his nap with a yawn as Victor jumped on his bed to get him up. "What's with all the screaming?" he questioned just as he felt the entire house rock. "The hell was that?" he wondered as he got out of bed and headed down stairs and saw that Laura was in the middle of rubble. "Laura!" Naruto called in worry as he headed over to her, helping her up. "Laura, you okay?"

"Took you long enough." She grumbled in her usual monotone. She then pointed to the large hole in the wall and he saw the Avenging X-men taking on a giant muscled green creature. "Hulk, he's hunting Xavier," she told him as she began to heal. "Too strong." Naruto glared as he set her down and walked to the hole to see that Cessily was cutting at Hulk's back but he grabbed her and smashed her into the ground. That pissed him off.

 _ccccchhhiirrrpppcccccchhiiirrrppppcccccchhiiirrrpppCCCCCCCHHHIIRRRRPPP!_

"What the hell is th-GYUHAAAA!" Hulk roared out in pain as something pierced straight through his abs and he felt electricity flowing within his body painfully. Looking down he saw a white haired teen who then ripped out his hand allowing his green blood to flow from the wound in his gut. "Y-you…GRNUH!" Hulk grunted as he was delivered a powerful uppercut. Hokage snarled as he then stepped back, cocking his head back. His cheeks puffed up, his rinnegan glowed and he released pure black flames that covered Hulk entirely, burning his skin rapidly, too fast for his healing factor to kick in.

As the flames of Amaterasu burned Hulk, Naruto clapped his hands and chains burst from the ground. They wrapped around him tight, forcing him to his knees so he was eye level with Naruto who glared down at him. "Give me one good fucking reason I shouldn't' rip off your head…" Naruto spoke in a dead serious tone which sent shivers down everyone's spines. Hulk grimaced as he glared into the mystical eyes of the white haired ninja. Naruto narrowed his eyes as a Raijin erupted into his hand again, "Now!"

Just then they heard the blackbird overhead and the Astonishing X-men came down from the blackbird to see Hulk at Naruto's mercy. That was a sight they needed to take a picture of. Now it made Wolverine _really_ want to fight the kid if he was able to take Hulk down. Naruto then focused back on Hulk who tried to struggle but between the flames and the chains, it was hard for him. "I'm running out of patience," Naruto growled. "You destroy my home, you hurt my team and you nearly crushed my girlfriend…" Naruto listed out with Hulk matching Naruto's glare.

"I want Xavier."

"I'm right here Hulk," they heard and looked to see Charles walking up to them. "Now that I've seen my students to safety, you've got your wish. Naruto, please let him go," Charles requested. Naruto glared at Charles for several long moments before he glanced to Hulk and called off his crackling lightning and the flames died away as well. Stepping back to help Cessily up, the chains were released from around Hulk who dusted himself off as he glared at Naruto's back. The ninja paid him no attention as he began to heal his team's wounds. Hulk then turned his eyes back on Charles.

"Xavier. You're walking again. I can fix that."

"I know. You're the strongest one there is…physically," Charles threw in with Hulk narrowing his eyes. "But my power lies in another area." Xavier placed his fingers on the temples of his head to concentrate on getting through to the root of his rage and anger at the moment. ' _Impossible…Hulk's mind has always been unique…difficult to control. But I've never encountered anything like this. The rage…like an elemental force. I can't overcome it and the feedback is enveloping everyone. Good lord, what he endured on that planet…weakened. Enslaved. The trials he faced…unimaginable. And yet he found happiness. Friends, a kingdom, a wife. A child on the way. So why is he…oh.'_

Everyone soon felt the emotions that he had endured. Rage, comfort, happiness, despair and revenge. Naruto had seen what he had told them about, but feeling the despair hit him the most honestly. He could…sympathize a bit. Losing his city, his newfound people, his wife and unborn child. Honestly, Hulk's situation wasn't too different from his own. He lost his world. He lost the people who finally respected him. He lost his loves. He was the only survivor of his planet as far as he knew. But instead of accepting the loss, Hulk was consumed in his rage. He couldn't blame the guy.

The Hulk looked around and saw all the mutants were trying to get over the rush of memories and emotions and he smirked. "You all saw that huh? Xavier's pals did that to me." Charles then stepped up, trying to reason with him, he didn't want further bloodshed.

"Hulk. Bruce…Reed and the others sent you into space, yes. But the bomb that destroyed your city, I can't imagine them ever doing such a thing. But I don't know. I wasn't with them when they made their plans," Charles frowned as he looked away. Hulk looked back at Xavier and started walking towards him and stopped just a few feet before him.

"I know. But according to what I beat out of Black Bolt, you were supposed to be. You were one of the guys they decided was smart enough to play God. To decide what to do with me, with me…like I'm some rabid dog. So I'm asking you a question. If you'd been there, when they were debating whether to ruin my life…how would you have voted?" Xavier finished getting over the rush of emotions of the Hulk and looked into his eyes to see that he could tell if he would lie to his face. A stupid choice. "Answer me, Xavier. When Iron Man, Dr Strange, Black Bolt and Reed Richards decided to shoot me into space like trash…to destroy my life…you were supposed to be there. And I want to know how you would have voted." Now he was losing his patience while Xavier gave it thought.

He had been asked by Iron man that same question. He answered honestly to Stark and now he was reminiscing on all the decisions he had made that now came back to haunt him. Emma cut in his thoughts urging him to resist but he was adamant about speaking for himself. "Two seconds. Then I start smashing," Hulk threatened with Naruto snorting, earning a narrowed eyed glare from the green king.

"Forgive me Bruce. I'm not avoiding the question. It's just that this seems to be a theme lately. Decisions I made in the past coming back to haunt me," Charles sighed as Vulcan came into his mind. Cyclops who was still rather angry with Charles simply listened to his words, taking note of the expression of regret. "Decisions I thought served the greater good. Of Humanity, of Mutantkind…of those I loved. But that I now realize were wrong, whether they turned out well or badly…because I made them unilaterally. Arrogantly presumed I knew best."

The Hulk listened to what he had said even though Charles' face was still a little somber. He knew he was speaking the truth. Charles then looked straight into Hulk's eyes and gave him the same answer that he had given Iron Man. "The honest answer is this. I wouldn't have agreed to exile you forever. But I would have voted to send you away while we searched for a cure." Hulk was honestly surprised by his honesty. He thought he would have lied straight to his face…but it wasn't so. "You're right; I have been guilty of playing God. And there's nothing I can do to make up for it. But perhaps I can atone. I'll surrender willingly."

Hulk hummed as he respected Charles for laying it out like a man. Though he was still pissed he would have shot of him into space, he acknowledged the man's integrity and will to try and make up for what he did. "Smart move. Don't you worry. You'll have Stark and the others to keep you company soon." The Hulk reached out to take Xavier back to his ship and wait when the 24 hour mark hit, but he was stopped when Xavier was suddenly replaced with the strong kid. Charles looked just as baffled by Naruto's replacement technique and Naruto glared into Hulks eyes.

"He's not going anywhere bub." Naruto glared at Hulk challengingly as the X-men made a line with Naruto between Hulk and Xavier. "Either you leave and carry out your well deserved vengeance against those who wronged you, or you stay here and get your ass kicked again…" Naruto offered as he then smirked crossing his arms at Hulk. "Your choice."

"This is really how you want it? All of you?" Hulk questioned, he only wanted Xavier but he also felt the need to smash something right now. This kid would be perfect considering his abs still hurt. Cyclops looked at Xavier, and with the look he had on his face and the words he heard his mentor speak to a man who was more than likely ready to kill him, he forgave him. But not entirely, he still felt disappointment, but no longer anger. He then turned back to Hulk with a steeled resolve.

"All of us."

"Good."

"No!"

Hulk raised his fists high into the air prepared to crush the X-men, but as he brought them down, he was stopped by Naruto who had delivered a powerful uppercut once again, though this time sending him flying straight up into the air. "I got this," Naruto smirked as gold flames engulfed him and he pushed off the ground zipping into the air. As Hulk flew he wasn't prepared for an superpower kick to the chin that sent him even higher into the air, then followed by a barrage of punches with Naruto giving a grin as his eyes shone with excitement. "I've been wanting to wail on something since I got here! You happen to be perfect!" he laughed as he then grabbed Hulk's throat, continuing their flight as he broke the sound barrier and eventually Earth's atmosphere.

But before Naruto could enter space completely, he released Hulk who fell, screaming as he did so. With a grin, Naruto zipped towards Hulk then past him, landing on the ground in less than a minute. Looking into the sky, his eyes managed to spot Hulk high in the air, still falling. "Bansho Tenin!" he called and his grip managed to catch Hulk and with a yank…

 ** _BBRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWHHHHHFFFFFF!_**

Naruto reverted back to normal and he walked towards the giant crater that was at least several hundred feet deep. He didn't see Hulk as he was under dirt, unmoving. Naruto slid down the crater till he was at the center. Reaching down he grabbed onto something and with a pull, he was holding onto Hulk's short shaggy hair, the green monster somewhat consious. "I'm not done with you yet," Naruto huffed as he healed Hulk's wounds before releasing him, letting him lay on the dirt. Taking a few steps back, Naruto waited for Hulk to wake up, and he didn't have to wait long. "Good you're awake, now we can continue."

"You did this…" Hulk snarled as he was getting angrier at the fact the kid managed to knock him out. Naruto watched as Hulk began to stand, now even bigger than before and Naruto hummed. Hulk's rage was completely something he had never felt before…was he getting stronger? "You puny mutant!" Naruto simply smirked at him.

"Bite me."

"No…SMASH YOU!" Hulk roared as he rushed at Naruto throwing a powerful fist that Naruto weaved through then countered with a left hook which caused Hulk to stumble. Hulk was going to backhand Naruto but his attack was ducked under, then he received two powerful jabs to his gut followed by a sky kick to his chin, sending him stumbling back. Naruto then clapped his hands and in a puff of large smoke, a giant rhino appeared and began to charge at Hulk who crouched and jumped over the creature. Just as he was about to crush Naruto he was caught in the air by a slimy tongue then drug back to the ground, smashed. Hulk grunted as he saw that the tongue belonged to a Toad with Naruto standing on it's head.

The Toad then spat out oil and Naruto spewed out blue flames which created a giant explosion, catching Hulk in the middle of it. Naruto prepared for Hulk to come at him, which he did from the air out of the blue flames. But before Hulk could even touch him, he was blown away by a Shinra tensei. Crash landing, Hulk tumbled though he soon got back up just as the earth began to shake and shift. Hulk watched in confusion as geysers began to form, emitting some kind of gas that made hit hard for him to breathe. Holding his breath he decided to run out of the field of geysers when suddenly he stepped on something that exploded under his foot. He howled as he landed right in a geyser that then scalded his skin as it blew out the gas.

"Careful now…" Naruto smirked as he formed a hand sign as Hulk inspected his burned slowly healing arm. "That gas is extremely flammable." Naruto smirked while Hulk growled before he crouched and Naruto readied himself for Hulk to lunge or jump at him, but instead, Hulk just jumped into the air. "What the? Did he run away?" he blinked, he hadn't expected that. Naruto waited for several moments but there was no sign of Hulk visually. As he relaxed slightly, it was a bad move as a large sword had been thrown at him. It was only in the knick of time Naruto shielded himself from it with a crystal wall. He studied the sword right before he sensed Hulk rush at him, catching him slightly off guard. But that was all Hulk needed to land a sold hit on Naruto, causing him to skid back from the punch to his face. "Well then…" Naruto chuckled as Hulk ripped his sword from the crystal wall, pointing it at him.

"You die,"

"Looking forward to it."

Hulk rushed Naruto again, this time with his sword and Naruto created two Katana's and he lunged at Hulk. Avoiding the first strike, Naruto moved in by slashing the side of his chest, as then cutting his calf before ending the combo with a kick to the face. Hulk growled as he charged again, clashing with Naruto who managed to hold back his attack with a block. While Naruto blocked against Hulk who pushed down on him, Naruto smirked as he easily slipped through and around Hulk, jumped on his shoulders and stabbed him deep in the back with both Katana's. "GRRRAAAAAAHH!" Hulk roared as Naruto pushed off his back and landed with a skid. Dropping his own sword to take out the two in his back, Hulk reached but couldn't reach them. While he attempted that, Naruto took this chance to rush at Hulk whose entire torso was wide open.

"Dynamic Entry!"

"GGUUUUUGGGHHHH!"

Blasting from the spot he was at Hulk flew for nearly a mile before he landed with a few crashes and a stumble. Naruto glanced to Hulk's sword beside him, and gripped it, pulling it out of the ground, hefting it on to his shoulder with a single arm he rolled his neck. The blond waited, and waited…and his patience paid off as Hulk was running towards him as fast as he could, the ground shaking as he did so, growing bigger and bigger and stronger from the rage he was feeling. Just as the Hulk towered over him, about to smash the puny mutant, Naruto waved around the cleaver sword.

Green blood gushed from the diagonal slash wound on his chest. That really stung. Naruto then waved the sword again, this time cutting the muscular arms, followed by his thighs. Naruto then stabbed the sword into the ground, hefted himself up using it as leverage then landed a heel kick against Hulk's cheek. Tripping over his feet, Hulk fell, landing on his knees as his healing factor healed his painful wounds. He wasn't ready for Naruto to come down upon him, piercing the giant blade straight through his left shoulder and into the ground underneath him. Blood exploded from the wound and spilled from his lips as he was now pinned down to the ground, losing all feeling in his left arm.

"Now," Naruto spoke as he hopped off the hilt of the large sword and stood in front of Hulk . Hulk's pained, rage filled eyes focused on Naruto whose calm ones gazed into his. "I have your attention, I can tell you that the way you're going about this is wrong," Naruto expressed, surprising and confusing Hulk. He raised a pained brow at the statement, it sounded as if he almost agreed with him about the Illuminati. "You make it sound as if you want revenge on the world, when really you just want justice. I read my friend's mind…I saw your broadcast and I know damn well you didn't come across space to tell everyone your story just to make them fear for their lives," Naruto snorted as Hulk continued to listen, he had no choice really.

"You want the world to see what they did to you, and you want them to be punished. That's not my issue with you, in fact I support you," Naruto chuckled which now really surprised Hulk. Then why was he fighting him?! "But Xavier is innocent in all of this."

"His answer is what got him in this position! He would have played God, just like the rest of the trash if he was at the meeting."

"But he wasn't and he didn't," Naruto snapped back. "How can you blame someone for a fault that they weren't there to commit? Yeah, he would have said yes, but he didn't press the button. He didn't send you into space, _they_ did. He agrees with them, but you shouldn't blame him for it dude," Naruto huffed and Hulk growled a bit. "Look you and I are not so different. Our situations are similar, because I lost my home too. I lost my friends and the girls I loved, and any possible chance to have a family with them," Naruto told him in a serious light. "You're angry, and so was I. If I had the knowledge of the whereabouts of the ones responsible, just like you I would be on a mad hunt to fuck them up." Naruto declared which Hulk gave a thoughtful frown too.

"But I will _not_ allow you to come stomp all over and throw a tantrum in my home. I won't let you take away what I have built here. Take that shit somewhere else," Naruto warned. "Those kids you fought, they've suffered too and that place and their friends is all they have left. I don't know him very well, but I know Xavier has nothing to do with that bomb, I guarantee it. But I can see in your eyes that you're not convinced. Fine, don't be. But he's not going anywhere with you. So try and come back, I dare you. Because if you do…I won't be as nice." Naruto then gripped the hilt of the sword and with relative ease, he pulled it out, earning a slight flinch from Hulk. Stabbing the sword in front of his face, Naruto turned away and began to walk off. Though he stopped.

"I'll say one last thing, Hulk," Naruto said calmly, just as Hulk was beginning to stand. "If you truly want Justice…then don't kill hem," Naruto brought up which made Hulk blink, now he was confused. Didn't he agree with him about fucking them up? "They sent you away because they felt you are a monster, a rabid dog as you said. If you kill them, and broadcast it to the world…I guarantee you, you'll prove their point as to why they did it." He then began walking. "You can fuck them up without killing them." With that Naruto was about to leave when he heard call out to him.

"What's your name brat?" Hulk demanded, he never caught it. This kid was incredibly strong and just maybe…they could fight again. Just so he can prove himself and have the thrill of a challenge. Naruto glanced back to him with his rinnegan and before he disappeared in a yellow flash, he answered the Green King.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

 **Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

" _You shouldn't stress yourself…"_

"Well this is worth stressing about," Naruto muttered to Kaguya with closed eyes. Naruto sat on his bed in a meditative pose as he held his hands out, white flame in his left hand and black flame in his right while his Rinnegan were on a constant glow, brighter than they had been before. "I personally don't think there is a body that can actually hold all the power that you have," Naruto muttered while Kaguya kept quiet. Ever since his battle with Hulk the day before, he's been working hard to come up with a way to create her a body with the Creation of all things. But even though he could create inanimate objects...an actual body wouldn't exactly work for him. While it didn't seem to stress him out, it was certainly stressing her out because she knew how dedicated Naruto was and he wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted, until he succeeded.

It did touch her heart though, to know that he cared for to the point he was willing to create a body for her. It wasn't like she didn't want to be outside of the seal, she truly did. She wanted to actually beside him in the real world, support him even more than being a voice in his head. She wanted to love him, and make him actually fall in love with her rather that come see her in his head. She was quite jealous of both Cessily and Laura because they actually got to feel him, hold him, look into his eyes and speak with him. No one wanted her to be living in the real world more than her, not even Naruto. But still, she didn't want him hurting himself in any kind of way because of this. He had already skipped dinner after his battle and breakfast. He needed to eat, he needed to go speak with his friends...because she knew that he would be so focused days would pass by without him even noticing. And there were much more important things to do than obsess over creating her body.

" _Naruto-kun...please stop._ " Immediately, hearing the tone in her voice, he did just that. He sighed as he closed his eyes, then he felt Kaguya's embrace from behind. Opening his eyes, he found himself in his mindscape, sitting on the edge of the bed while she was behind him, hugging him, kissing his shoulder. "I don't want you obsessing over this…" Kaguya muttered with Naruto frowning in thought.

"Don't you want out of here?" He then turned to her looking into her pale eyes that reminded him slightly of Hinata. "Don't you want a more serious chance of being together? To not be confined to this apartment? To my mind? To this seal?" Naruto questioned with Kaguya giving him a serious stare.

"Naruto, I want nothing more than that and you know that," Kaguya responded before resting a hand on his whiskered cheek. "But...if you continue down this way, it's not going to be healthy. You've already skipped two meals, and you've brushed off both Cessily and Laura, not to mention skipped training with your team," Kaguya told him as Naruto glanced away. "We have forever to keep trying my love," Kaguya smiled softly as Naruto looked into her eyes. "You're smart and you are dedicated. So I'm sure eventually you will figure something out, but right now…" she then leaned in for a kiss which he happily gave her. The two sat there giving each other slow kisses, resting their foreheads together. Kaguya had her eyes closed with a patient expression, "Enjoy life. I know you've been wanting to get your licks in with Frost," Kaguya opened her eyes to gaze into his. "Why don't you do that? Take your mind off this task for a little bit?"

"If you insist…"

"I do," Kaguya smiled as she then kissed his forehead. "Now go put on a show for me," She giggled and he chuckled before taking her lips once more, deepening the kiss getting a rise from her. After getting his fill, Naruto faded away with Kaguya smiling softly. She then hugged her knees to her chest and a frown came upon herself. Her eyes caught the sight of the portrait of a grinning Naruto standing with his four girlfriends who also had smiles. Kaguya gazed at the picture and soon the four disappeared, and she was replaced with a beautiful happy smile. Tears welled up in her eyes as she lowered her head.

"If only."

"Hey boss man!"

Naruto turned his head as he walked down the hall to see Noriko and Santo walking up to him in their training uniforms. Naruto nodded to them in greeting as they caught up with him and Noriko raised a brow looking at his attire. "You don't look dressed for training," she told him, which he wasn't considering he was wearing jogger sweats with a white T. She then frowned, "Don't tell me...you're skipping out again."

"Not necessarily," Naruto shook his head with Noriko looking curious. "I actually have a meeting with Frost about the team. While she and Summers interviewed the students, I'm getting whole different interview. I'm guessing she wants to organize some kind of deal with the senior X-men."

"Aw no way!" Santo fist pumped while Nori hummed in thought. "So you mean to tell me we might be going on field missions with the old guys?" he smirked with Naruto giving a chuckle with a nod. "Swweeeeeet," he grinned with Nori raising a brow.

"What about Prodigy's team?" she had refused to call him David from now, considering he nearly broke her arm telling her that was his name now. "They're not getting the same chance are they?" she wondered. Naruto shook his head and she relaxed a bit.

"No, they're not ready for anything like that yet. But here's the deal, I need you guys to stop thinking it's a competition or something," he laid it out with both of them looking at him incredulously. "This isn't how it was before M-day when the whole school was trying to be the next X-men and had your own squads. Things are serious now, and there is only few mutants left. Though we might have our own personal issues with each other," Naruto looked to Noriko knowingly and she grunted. "We're still all in this together. It's us against the world, keep that in mind."

"So no pummeling them during training?" Santo grumbled while Naruto shaking his head.

"You can still kick their ass...just not as hard. You guys are the better more experienced team, so I need you to act like it. Instead of beating them down, guide them on how you feel their powers should be used." Naruto instructed with Nori about to open her mouth, "If Prodigy has a problem with it tell him he can come see me. Don't start shit Nori," he glared at her causing her to deflate. "Now, I'm late for my meeting. Nori, you're in charge," Naruto informed causing her to pump her fist.

"Awww! Why can't I be in charge?" Santo questioned with both of them giving him a look. "What?"

"I'll catch up when I'm done, no funny business," he ordered as he gave Nori the eye that he was watching her. As he turned around he put his hands in his pockets and headed to Emma's office. Noriko gave a actual smile as she watched her leader walk away from them, leaving her in charge of the squad. That really made her day because this wasn't the first time he left her in charge and she wasn't looking for this to be the last time. She was mainly happy because she knew Naruto could have just created a clone to watch over the Squad's training, hell even have the clone kick their asses. But instead he left her in charge without any clone supervision. She knew Keller would have a problem with Naruto putting her in charge but he was just sour grapes.

"C'mon Santo!"

"Hey! Don't start bossing me around livewire!"

"There's nothing left to discuss Emma!"

Naruto raised a brow as Scott came out of Emma's office with a glare on his face, walking past him without saying so much as a word. Naruto just assumed that he was too caught up in his anger to notice him, so he left it alone. He then peeked his head inside Emma's office to see she was rubbing her forehead out of annoyance. "Uh...bad time?" he knocked on the door with Emma looking up and he saw some relief come into her eyes before she waved him in.

"Sort of," Naruto closed the door behind him as he then stood in front of her desk. "Just because Scott got in his feelings, doesn't mean the world stops," Emma huffed. "He was supposed to be here and listen in, but we obviously got into an argument before you showed up. So it'll just be us," Emma informed him causing him to shrug as he sat down.

"No issues. What were you guys fighting about?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," Emma grumbled which Naruto understood. "I'd rather talk about your team," leaning forward she raised a brow with a curious eye. "How is their progress? Team and individually?" She wondered with Naruto giving a small hum in thought.

"Well they're way much better than when I got here," he started out with Emma humming. "A few spats here and there, but their a team. Despite what they think of each other, Julian and Noriko make great leaders and the skill they have with their powers work great together," he shared as Emma took all of this in. "They've learned how to flow off each other as an entire team, in groups and with just one another. Much to my surprise Cessily and Santo work well together, and Josh is providing excellent back up which is what I intended,"

"Individually, how are they? I know Julian has been putting some more time in trying to pick up his paperclip," Emma chuckled while Naruto chuckled at the thought of the teen. He nodded his head as he tried to give his best report.

"Overall they're growing and becoming much more comfortable with their powers, learning the ins and outs quickly. Without the limiters, Julian is barely making the paper clip twitch. But in the few weeks he's started, he's improved greatly. I started him out with seven limiters, he's down to four. It's even easier for him to use his powers before you released the blocks," he shared, Emma couldn't help but smile at that. "I feel in a few weeks or so, Noriko will be comfortable enough to go about her day without her gloves."

"Really?" Now this surprised Emma as Naruto gave a proud smile. Emma found this amazing, remembering when Noriko had depended on drugs to keep her powers in check, to go without them at all…was truly saying something about her growth. "How does she feel about it?"

"She tries to play it cool, but I can feel her excitement. Since I made the observation she's been training even harder. I'm just trying to get her to keep her powers regulated when she's pissed off, because then it becomes difficult to control. So in a few days or so we're going to start anger management classes," he shared which took her a bit by surprise. "I can't always be around to keep her anger in check with my powers, and she can't depend on anybody else to make she sure remains in check. David used to be the one to do it but since their breakup it's been difficult for her," Naruto sighed as he scratched his cheek. "I don't believe in handicaps, but right now I'm her crutch. But I won't be for long,"

"I understand that," Emma sighed as she couldn't help but think of her crumbling relationship with Scott. Naruto noticed the flicker of disappointment in her eyes and was able to piece together that Scott was the focus point of her disappointment. "And the others?"

"Josh is…" Naruto paused as he tried to come up with the right words for the golden boy. "I'm teaching him, all of them, when it is okay and not okay to take lives. It's harder than I thought," he muttered sheepishly while Emma smirked. She figured it would be hard for him considering Naruto's first instinct was to kill if the enemy posed an actual threat. She had only seen him go out of his way of not killing a threat three times since she's known him and it was usually because he had plans for them. Stryker, Kimura and Hulk. Other than those three, he didn't hold back on taking lives, even if they were common soldiers. He was some kin to Wolverine.

"I'm trying to get him to focus more on the positive point of his powers," Naruto started with a thoughtful look. "Sometimes...no, a lot of the time, he gets caught up on his death touch. It also doesn't help that Julian refers to him as Cancer on occasion. It's a good thing he still talks to Laurie, because if he didn't I would have to arrange for him to get some pussy,"

"Naruto…"

"What? He's a boy who's a teenager which means hormones," Naruto shrugged. "I'm pretty sure at least making out with a cute girl will knock him out of his funk," Naruto chuckled while Emma sighed. "There's not much to say on Laura, she's moving forward which matters to me. Though she seems to be more of the martyr of the group. I blame her healing factor," he grunted which earned a soft chuckle. "Santo learned how to blow himself up and then regroup. It's annoying yet helpful," Naruto grumbled at the thought of Santo pranking Indra. "I've been experimenting with Sooraya's ability. I want to see if she can control sand and get it to do what her powers do for her," he brought up with Emma looking curious. "Or at the very least create her own sand."

"Like your friend Gaara,"

"Exactly. We've been working hard at it during her private training, but so far no luck. So now I'm just trying to build up her resistance. From what I heard before she can do any damage to Hulk, he took her out with some water," he frowned as he tapped his chin. "That really upset her, and it annoyed me because I see the problem. Anyone with half of brain who deals with her can figure out her weakness, if they're fast enough. So we've been working on her overall speed as well." Naruto shared with a shrug. "Then there is Cessily."

Now Emma was interested as she leaned in to listen closely to his explanation. "When it comes to being comfortable with her powers, I'm really stressing that with her. I think us dating is helping, but like I said...I don't believe in handicaps. I've been getting her to be imaginative with her powers because honestly...she could do virtually anything. Expand, shrink, solidify, liquify...due to her makeup, there is really no limit what she can do. She simply limits herself with her lack of imagination," Naruto frowned in thought before he hummed. "You've seen Terminator 2 right?"

Emma raised a curious brow, but she had a feeling she knew where he was getting at. "I'm familiar with it."

"That's good enough. So the bad terminator, it could do just about anything. It was hit by several shotgun shells, ended up reforming. Hit by a car, it reformed. It was turned into ice by nitrogen then shattered...it reformed. The only thing it didn't reform from was the lava, and Cessily has a weakness against extreme heat, as well as electricity. There is nothing I can do about it though," Naruto sucked his teeth, while Emma was trying to figure out his point.

"Your point, Naruto?"

"Oh right. Anyway, just the other day Cessily and I were making out right," he said shamelessly causing Emma to sigh softly. "And I finally noticed...her hair," Naruto stated as if that meant something to Emma.

"Okay? And?"

"Like...I've always noticed her hair, it's pretty and red. One of the first things I said to her," He grinned which made Emma feel some kind of way slightly. Red hair, reminded her of Jean Grey, which reminded her of Scott's undying love for Jean. Which brought her back to her argument with him not too long ago and the slow but sure distance being put between them because of her latest actions concerning the students and the overall school and Scott comparing her to… "Emma focus!" Naruto snapped his fingers at her, making her come out of her thoughts. "Stop thinking about Scott and his sick obsession with his dead ex and listen…"

"Sorry. Wait how do you…"

"It's not that hard to hear your thoughts when you're thinking so hard babe," Naruto grumbled, ignoring the light blush on her cheeks. He called her babe...he never called her babe...till now. She kind of really liked it...maybe she could get him to say it again? "Anyway, as I was saying, I finally noticed her hair," he got back on track with Emma taking a breath to focus. "Everything about her is metal. Her skin, her eyes, her tits...everything. _Except_ her hair." Naruto emphasized with Emma raising a brow, ignoring the tits comment.

"What are you getting at?"

"I think, Cessily is subconsciously making sure she doesn't lose the color of her hair," Naruto smirked with Emma still looking lost. "I have no doubt she isn't completely made out of metal. Though she doesn't eat, or go to the bathroom, when we kiss she doesn't taste like metal. If you touch her, she doesn't feel like metal either. I think that if Cessily really focuses and gets a certain level of control over her power...she can _look_ human again."

"Oh."

…

…

…

"Oh!"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded with a smirk, since Emma finally understood his point.

"Does she know?"

"Not yet, it's still a theory. But I figure I'm gonna have too help her out a little bit, do a bit more research before I say anything," Naruto told her with Emma humming. "She's a mutant, and will always be a mutant but…I want to reverse engineer her mutation," he said in thought with Emma raising a brow, curious to what he meant. "Like I said, she doesn't eat, she doesn't go to the bathroom, but funny enough she still cries, she still needs sleep. She has a brain in her head which is a muscle…if she is truly metal, why does she have that? In a way, her mutation really should have killed her. I'm going to guess her current…control, lets say, is just lack of control. Because what if she can be like Colossus? Or Reed richards? The more I think about…some of these mutations don't make sense. Either because I have limited knowledge or we're in some kind of comic book,"

"That sounds like something Deadpool would say…"

"Who?"

"Nevermind, I'm sure you'll meet him eventually," Emma sighed in slight annoyance as she thought of the merc with a mouth, with Naruto raising a curious brow. "Well keep me posted. Despite our recent fallout, mainly because of me, I like and care for Cessily, and I only want the best for her and the rest of the students here," Naruto gave an nod of understanding, he wanted the best for them too. Not just because they were his friends, but because they were good kids who suddenly have a lot on their plate. "How is their overall attitude? On paper, they should be a mess," She teased while Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

"Like I said, a few spats here and there. It's unavoidable. With Nori's pride and Julian's arrogance it causes issues, usually when leadership is involved and under pressure," Naruto spoke with a certainness. "Sooraya has an issue with speaking up for herself sometimes when the situation calls for her aid. While she still feels Julian is leader because of her history as a Hellion, she knows sometimes that Nori is right. I'm teaching her to be confident in herself and do what she feels is best, because most of the time, she is the one whose right," Naruto explained with a small smirk. "Overall though, they're hard headed, at times immature and can be a pain in the ass…" Naruto rolled his eyes while Emma rose an amused brow. "But...I feel they are ready. When things get serious, they know to get serious. They have each others backs at all times. They're a team, and that's all I really ask for," Naruto shrugged with a sincere smile. "I think they're ready to hang with the X-men."

"Very well I'll keep all of this in mind," Emma hummed with a genuine smile. "You've really taken this leadership role seriously, and I'm happy I put you in charge," Emma grinned at him and he gave a teasing smirk, playing cool. "Sometimes I feel you may be coming for the role of Headmaster," Naruto gave a quiet chuckle as he simply shrugged.

"You never know, I just might. Hey, if Summers ever decides to retire or kick the bucket, I might lead the X-men!" he joked…sort of. Emma gave a quiet hum as she cast her eyes down to the desk with a withdrawn smile. Naruto's laugh trailed off as he noticed Emma's somber demeanor and he watched her for a little bit. Getting a gauge on her emotions he stood up and with a wave of his hand the door locked and then he quickly created two silencing seals, placing them on the door and the ceiling, activating them. While he did it quickly, not once did Emma look up to see what he was up too.

It wasn't until he stood right behind her chair and began to massage her shoulders that she spoke up with a pleasurable shudder, "N-narummhm, what are you doinnnngghhh?" she whispered out as she closed her eyes enjoying the massage as he began to rub out all the knots and tension that had built up in the last few months.

"When's the last time Summer's gave you a massage?"

She wanted to say never. He was always too busy with either his car, training or away on missions. He always found time to criticize her, question and argue with her as the headmaster, but always to busy to pay her any mind as his girlfriend. When was the last time she received any actual affection from him other than the usual kiss goodnight? Hell when was the last time he even reassured her and made her feel safe and try to cheer up despite that hell was literally around them? She honestly couldn't remember…and that was her answer to this sexier handsome yet younger than behind her. "I can't remember…"

"Too long then," Naruto responded quietly just as Emma released a moan of relief. Chakra was focused in his hands and his fingers, healing chakra to help her muscles, and small sparks of lightning chakra to reach her nerves. However to enjoy his own results and decide whether the connection he had with Emma was real or not, he had pulled away all and any kind of emotional influences that could manipulate her. He wanted to be sure that perhaps what was going to take place was genuine and not a result of his emotional toying. "Too long to sit back and appreciate what he has, thoroughly," he whispered huskily in her ear as he moved to her neck a bit.

"Hmm…" was the only response Emma could give, too submerged in the growing pleasure and relief that this massage was giving her. The two sat in comfortable silence before Naruto had finished his massage, leaving Emma quite hot and bothered as well as dazed.

"There, done," Naruto smiled as he pulled away. "I hope that made you feel better Emma." Naruto wished as he then began to head to the door just as Emma was getting her bearings. She saw him leaving and she immediately stood up.

"Wait!" she called, causing him to stop as his hand was on the handle. "Where are you going?" Emma questioned, she didn't want him to go yet! Naruto raised a brow as he thumbed to the door.

"I'm going to catch up with training," Naruto informed with a shrug. "I've blown them off twice already. I don't want to make it a habit you know," he chuckled sheepishly though Emma bit her lip then looked away. "Is something wrong Emma?" he wondered with Emma frowning in thought but she shook her head.

"It's okay I'll be fine," she smiled sadly at him. "Go ahead and train with your team, they need you." Naruto gazed into her eyes, seeing the desire, lust and hope in her eyes. Naruto felt something swell inside him, as if something in his mind was telling him to go comfort her. To take her. He wanted too. Oh he so wanted too. But he couldn't. Despite how attracted he was to Emma, and how much he did actually like her. He did have morals. She was still Scott's girlfriend, and even though he may not necessarily care for Scott as a person due to his decisions…he still was not going to cross that line until there was no line to cross. So with difficulty, he gave a her a fake smile as he opened the door.

"I'll see you later, then."

"How come you get to go and we have to stay here?!"

"Uh, because I'm me?" Naruto snorted as he stood in the hangar with his team as the Blackbird was getting prepped for departure. Noriko grunted, crossing her arms while the others looked slightly jealous. "But seriously, this is a serious matter. Rogue's in trouble and the only one they can really trust to fix her is me," Naruto stated while Julian raised a brow, asking the question that was on their minds.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She and her team came across some psychic parasite hivemind that wanted to consume the entire planet. She absorbed it, and fell into a coma. Now she has eight billion minds inside of her one, which is pretty fucking serious if ya ask me," Naruto grumbled while they now understood why he has to go. "Would any of you like to come and help out? Hm?" he mockingly offered and they were all silent, looking away and whistling casually. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"We're leaving in five Naruto," Emma informed as she passed by the team but then stopped to regard them. "Kitty and Peter are in charge. Don't blow up the house please?" she gazed at them knowingly while Santo and Julian looked away, whistling casually. "We should be back in a few days. If there is any trouble, you know how to reach Naruto," she gestured with all of them nodding. His weird knife. "Hold down the fort here X-men," she commanded with a proud smirk, which made them all giddy inside, even though they tried to play it cool. Emma then walked off with Naruto giving a light chuckle as he gave them a thumbs up.

"I'll be back. Be good," he told them, kissing Laura, Cessily and Noriko on the forehead, catching the latter off guard. He then winked to Sooraya who blushed under her hood, then fist bumped the guys. With his goodbyes said, he turned and headed to the Blackbird as it was ready to take off. Once he was inside, he sat across from Emma, strapped in. The two gave a knowing glance and soft smiles to each other as the jet came out of the basketball court then made haste to their destination. "So what's the full situation?" Naruto asked, as he only knew the bottom line.

"We're going to rendezvous with another X-team, that recently went through two straight missions with nothing but a breath in between. And now Rogue isn't doing so well, so we're heading in to see what we can do for her," Cyclops informed him with Naruto nodding in understanding. "Which is why we're bringing you along, but there is another reason as well."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"There are two specific people on the team that I'd like you to keep a close eye on with your emotion sensing," Cyclops answered with Naruto raising a brow. "Then there is a third that I'm certain that you can help with one of your techniques. The first two have bad history with the X-men and it's their…second chance per say. Rogue may give them the benefit of the doubt, me? Not so much."

Naruto could feel throughout the jet the similar mixed feelings that were aimed towards these two. "Raven Darkholme and Regan Wyngard; Mystique and Lady Mastermind. Both of them are former terrorists," Naruto hummed as he slowly nodded his head as he recalled the two in particular.

"Mystique is a shape shifter and Mastermind is good with illusions," Naruto summarized with Emma giving a nod. "No issues. My eyes aren't easily tri…" Naruto trailed off as he pursed his lips in annoyance. Emma and Hank glanced to Naruto, wondering what was wrong.

"Something wrong?"

"I almost sounded like an Uchiha…"

Emma couldn't help but laugh while Scott chuckled and Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms.

"It's not funny damn it."

"It's pretty funny," Cyclops muttered with Naruto grunting. What was funny was that his neglected girlfriend had the hots for him! That was funny. Sounding like an Uchiha? Even remotely Sasuke like…not funny. "Anyway, the last person is Karima Sharpandar, though she's been a long time friend of the X-men and someone you can trust. She goes by Omega Sentinel," Naruto figured there must be some kind of backstory with this one if a sentinel was friendly to the X-men. "With her I need you to see if you can repair her, Iceman mentioned she is in bad shape." Naruto slowly nodded his head as he understood his role in the mission.

"Help and watch. Got it."

 **Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

"This is it?"

"Yeah," Cyclops nodded as the team headed from the blackbird to Mystique's old house. Naruto hummed as he could identify six people in the house, though he narrowed his eyes as he felt…malice. Humming to himself he pulled out a tri pronged kunai and casually tossed it behind him, causing it to stick into a tree trunk. The X-men noticed but didn't question him about it, they trusted he knew what he was doing. Which was why they brought him.

Upon walking in, Naruto identified each of them, giving a familiar greeting nod to Cannonball before his eyes focused on Rogue who was giving the group a cold shoulder, "Hey there Belle," he greeted with a grin and she gave him a crack of a smile.

"Ninja boy…"

"How you feeling?" he wondered as he gave her a look over and Rogue gave him a small frown as she held her head and he hummed, knowing that she was dealing with a migraine. "Well we're here to fix you up," he assured with a wink as she gave a soft chuckle with a nod. Honestly she was glad Naruto had come with them, she was still ticked with the X-men. It was nice to see a face that she didn't want to punch. Plus he was a cutie, that always helped.

Naruto glanced towards Mystique, admiring her blue skin and her bright red hair. His attraction to her only increased upon knowing her skills as an assassin. So he silently gave her props, it sucked that she'd stab anybody in the back to save her own ass though. They met eyes and Naruto didn't shy away, he only gave her a amused smirk which made her frown a bit.

She didn't know who he was, but she could see he was quite young to be hanging around the X-men. But something about him told her that he was dangerous, extremely, to the point she now had goosebumps. She had a feeling he would be a pain in her ass, but still this wasn't something she couldn't pass on. Her eyes wandered over to Emma and the sleeping Rogue. Naruto stood against the wall, as he decided to write the next chapter to his book.

He would help out, but he wanted Emma to get an opinion to see if he was even needed. Though he pretty sure they would need him since eight billion minds were in Rogue's head. He frowned though, when she mentioned that it could be worse than originally thought. Scott simply asked for specifics and a worried expression came across Mystiques face which he noted, reading her emotions. She was definitely hiding something, but the genuine concern for Rogue was real. So it seems despite how Rogue might feel about Mystique, Mystique still cared for her a great deal. Hm…what a sad relationship.

"The alien minds haven't been integrated at all. They're still here. Separate, complete. Mostly terrified," Emma informed giving her profession psychic diagnosis on the status of Rogue's mind. Which is why Naruto let her go first, she was the professional. To be truly honest he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to help Rogue with eight billion minds stuck in her head, especially if they were separate.

" _You can do it Naruto-kun_." He heard Kaguya say and he paid attention to her while Beast gave his biological diagnosis and status on the virus. " _You simply have to find Rogue's mind and wipe everything else. You'll have to touch her though, her being awake would be too risky_."

"Wouldn't I die? Summers said something about a death touch…"

" _You're powers can't be absorbed, you're chakra won't allow it. You can touch her just fine_ ," Kaguya informed with Naruto blinking as he gave a small annoyed grimace.

"How come you didn't say something before? That's important when concerning this girl!"

" _You didn't ask_."

He could only sigh at the nonchalant answer, nonetheless he appreciated the information. "Thank you Kaguya."

" _You're very welcome love_."

"We'll use Wolverine as last resort only," Scott said while he shared a look with Naruto, who told him he could heal Rogue, but he needed to figure something out first. Scott wondered what that was, but he simply left it alone. Naruto knew what he was doing. "I'm calling a break for now," Cyclops informed earning curious looks from everyone. "For now we'll let Rogue sleep," at that moment Naruto saw two more women walk into the room. He easily was able to feel their negative intent towards the X-men which Naruto found somewhat strange for the sentinel chick who supposedly is an ally.

His eyes then focused on the second chick he assumed was Lady Mastermind and hummed to himself. Emma seemed to catch him studying her and she walked past him. He glanced to Emma and muttered to himself before he felt knocking on his metal wall, then found the offender…Mastermind.

Naruto then glanced around to see that the others had been caught in her illusion and he frowned in thought. Before Emma got too far, he relayed the details to her of the illusion to her mentally. She became somewhat serious and nodded, they would play along. So he continued writing his book as Emma let them know what was going on. "Hey kid," he heard Regan say, walking up to him curiously. Naruto raised a brow as he gave her a wondering look.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" he returned making her blink as she frowned a bit.

"I was asked."

"Me too," he chuckled as he didn't stop his writing. Regan frowned at his answer then decided to take a look at what he was blowing her off for. Most guys couldn't keep their eyes off her! So why was…

"Oh my fucking god!" Regan nearly screamed, but she used a whisper voice while Naruto jumped a bit from her excitement. "A-are you….are you him?!" She questioned in a hushed tone, pulling out her book. Naruto blinked as he saw his first book of Icha Icha Ninja. Naruto gazed at her for a few moments before a sly smile came upon his lips. A fan. He always wanted to fuck a fan. "Sign it! Please?" she pleaded and Naruto gave a soft chuckle as he signed her book. She then hugged it like it was the best gift in the world. A serious fan. Even better. Then it seemed she got an idea in her head, getting even closer to him. "Do you wanna…uh, you know…" she winked twice then nudged his arm before whistling.

Naruto gazed at her for several long moments, as he thought about Emma, then he looked down at the titties in front of him. Just as he was about to say yes, he then looked back to Regan, "Honestly? I would love too…" this made her even more excited, "But I'm gonna have to decline right now." He said and she pouted.

"Awww…wwwwhhhyyy?"

"Um, I actually have a girlfriend…" Plus it was a bad look to sleep with the enemy…no matter how tempting it was. Because then if he had to kill her, he would feel a bit guilty with sleeping with her. Regan sighed as she put her book away.

"Well your girlfriend is fucking lucky. I'm going to go cry in a corner now," with a depressed air about her she walked off with slumped shoulders. But then she stopped looking back at him, "If you ever change your mind though…I'll be glad to inspire you," she winked before going to her corner to cry. As he shook his head, he caught sight of a somewhat pleased Emma walking away with a sway of her hips and he grunted.

With a grumble, he went back to writing his book. But the loss of good potential pussy was too distracting for him to actually think. So he decided to see what the others were up too. Walking in the kitchen he saw they were having some snacks and having a conversation about something that he didn't really care about enough to listen. He then caught sight of Karima tinkering with something on her arm, and he studied her a bit more. Feeling two emotions coming from within her, he was able to pinpoint just why he felt malice earlier. It was coming from her…but there was desperation and frustration underneath it, as if it was in the trunk of the car.

He had just the thing for that. He then began to search for Mystique who wasn't in the room with everyone else, but also eight new presences in the house with her. Seeing that the X-men didn't seem the least bit worried…or aware, told him that Regan did indeed have them in her illusion. But he found it weird because an illusion wouldn't stop Emma from not reading their minds…which told him that there was some kind of psychic blocker around, and he if had to guess, it was Omega Sentinel.

"Cyclops, I'm sorry to interrupt," Mystique said as she came in through the door with an alarmed expression. "But I think we've got trouble," she informed. This earned attention from everybody with Cyclops giving her a nod to continue. "Some of my alarm sensors have just been tripped. Multiple movement signatures, a hundred yards from the house. But no clear visuals. Whoever it is, if they're cloaked, I'm assuming they're probably hostile."

"Emma?"

"Nothing outside."

"I'm telling you…"

"Too much nothing. No frogs. No birds. No insects. That means a psi-shield."

Cyclops then glanced to Naruto who was currently getting a can of lemonade and sipping on it leisurely. From the look on his face, Cyclops could tell that Naruto wasn't too bothered at all, which was a sign. "Beast, Wolverine. Secure the Blackbird. Iceman, your team better establish a perimeter. Hokage, stick with Emma while she tries to break through the null zone source and take it out."

"Roger."

Soon everyone but Emma, Naruto and Karima remained in the kitchen as everyone else was on the other side of the house out of hearing range. Emma tried to probe deeper into the source, but was straining a bit. "Something wrong Emma?"

"Yup. You." Just then Omega Sentinel fell to her knees with a grunt, with wide eyes as Naruto gazed at her with bored eyes, sipping on his lemonade. "Now…let's pull you out the car ne?" Naruto smirked as his Rinnegan pulsed and he placed a hand on her head. Naruto's eyes narrowed in thought as he received the information he desired. Though he wasn't to thrilled about learning about Mr. Sinister being involved. No actually he was…because that meant he would run into the man soon and grant him the death he deserved. Awesome.

With a good quick yank, Naruto had pulled out the soul of Malice and right behind him, the King of Hell rose from the ground. It opened it's mouth and Naruto tossed the soul inside, despite Malice struggling and screaming, pleading to not be eaten by that thing. Naruto ignored her as she was sucked inside, chomped on as if she was delicious. He then tossed Karima's body in as well to fix her up. While they chomped Naruto looked to a amused curious Emma. A few moments later, she was spat right out. "There, good as new."

"W-what? I ugh…" she held her head before standing up. "What chewed me up and spit me out?"

"The king of hell…"

"W-what?!"

"I'm joking~!" Naruto laughed. No he wasn't. "Anyway, you got possessed by an evil spirit and I had to do an exorcism on you. Now you are cleansed my daughter," Naruto did the cross and bowed his head. Karima stared at him as if he had grown two heads then she looked to Emma.

"Deadpool's brother?"

"Not sure at this point."

"Okay who is this Deadpool guy?!"

"We don't have time for that, we got company," Emma informed just as they joined the others in the living room. When they did, Regan was sitting on the couch reading her book though she raised a brow wondering why Frost was still up and about. Though she just figured Malice had something up her sleeve. Naruto immediately saw the eight Marauders in the living room, waiting for the signal to attack. He recognized them as Vertigo, Scrambler, Blockbuster, Riptide, Arclight, Scalphunter, Harpoon and Prism.

Naruto gave a chuckle which gained curious eyes from everyone in the room, wondering why he was laughing. Raising his arm he pointed his open palm at the Marauders…"Shinra Tensei." That single phrase, destroyed half of Mystique's house, blowing the Marauders out into the front yard with such force, bones broke before impact with the ground. It only got worse when they did. Naruto then looked to a completely shocked Regan without saying a word once her eyes met his, she fell unconscious in the chair she was sitting in.

As Naruto walked out of the destroyed house, Some of them who weren't already unconscious began to get back up, though with grimaces. Blockbuster and Harpoon gazed at Naruto with the former roaring as he charged at Naruto, his clenched fists high above him to put him down in one blow. Naruto snorted as he waved two fingers to the side and Blockbuster was sent flying, crashing through the forest for several yards. Harpoon fired a spear at Naruto who caught it with his gloved hand, surprising him. Naruto gave a cruel smile as he snapped the spear with a bit of force then he raised his open hand again. Harpoon braced for the push that was bound to come. "Bansho Tenin."

He wasn't expected to be pulled, and slam right into Naruto's hand who now held him by his neck. Naruto gripped Harpoon's neck as he glared at the other Marauders. Just as he was about to snap Harpoon's neck, he felt Emma brush against his mental wall, getting his attention. She shook her head and he frowned before looking to Harpoon. He wasn't worth killing anyway. So he simply dropped the man to the ground before stomping on his chest, knocking him out. Then he frowned as felt his clone dispel, informing him that Rogue was gone. That didn't make sense. He had sent that clone up there just as he had finished with Karima, how come…

His eyes then narrowed as he stretched his senses to find Mystique…she was nowhere to be found. Did she have some kind of teleporter? That would be only thing that made sense. "Damn," he muttered as he turned around and headed to the X-men, "Mystique is gone with Rogue. She managed to slip by me before I could keep an true eye on her. My bad," he apologized to Cyclops who frowned lightly, "I was…distracted." He grumbled, glancing to Lady Mastermind, more out of annoyance than lust. He let his lust distract him to the point a friend was in enemy hands. He knew they were going to get her back, there wasn't any way Mystique would let something happen to Rogue, he could tell just from feeling her emotions. But still. "It won't happen again."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Naruto," Scott comforted as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You've done enough just by defeating those guys. But we should get going, can you get us back to the institute?" he wondered with Naruto nodding his head. "Alright, lets get back to the Blackbird then. Here's the drill," he turned to the others, "Can you…"

"Somethings wrong…" Naruto muttered which caused them to look curious. "I'll be back…" before their very eyes Naruto vanished in a yellow flash. This took the team by surprise but Cyclops knew they needed to keep moving.

"Alright here's the drill."

"It could be nothing Katya."

"It doesn't feel like nothing Petey," Kitty shook her head with a frown. The two of them were in her office, looking over the security systems and trying to get in contact with everyone else and yet there was nothing. Just deafening silence. "I can't reach Scott's team either. I even pinged Cable on providence, and guess what? More deafening silence." Now Colossus knew what she was getting at, they were being taken off the grid, one by one.

"Do you want me to take Blackbird two and rendezvous with Scott and the others?"

"You mean split up? Hell no." Kitty shook her head. "I need to sit you in front of some horror movies babe. Besides, they might have their comms cut off instead of being dead. Plus Naruto is with them, so if there is any trouble here we can't handle, we can just buz him up," she shrugged as she twirled around her personal Hiraishin kunai ninja boy had given her. "But lets reset the alarm system, it'll make me feel better." With that they left her office and headed down their foyer and she gave a hum. "Maybe I'll start with the Shining…or maybe Dark Water…"

"If they are frightening I will need to be comforted and reassured."

 **XXXXXXX**

In the common room the Avenging X-men were simply hanging out, taking a break from training for a little since their oh fearless leader was gone. Well, all but two of them. Surge and Talon were the only ones in the danger room duking it out. The others were simply minding their own business. Cessily was online shopping on her phone, Sooraya was reading a book, Julian, Megan and Josh were surfing youtube while Victor and Santo were focused on Grey's Anatomy.

"Joshua…" Then Blindfold came in, breaking the comfortable silence of the room. Eyes glanced over to her as she stood at the doorway.

"Hey Blindfold. Don't see you in here very…" he then paused as he caught himself while Megan elbowed him. "Ah I mean…"

"There is a light, yes. But the darkness is better to see by," Blindfold interrupted, having no time for him to utter an apology or fix his statement. Everyone then looked at her confused, as she continued on. "It has much to do with seeds. He knows our minds, and means us harm. What intervenes is gold inlaid with Jet." She then walked over to Josh who stood up to see what she was getting at, wanting her to get to the point. Last time things went to Hell…literally.

"Can this wait after Greys Anatomy?" Santo grumbled.

"Well this is going same as all our other conversations. Is it okay if we just skip to the part where you pass out and I call Dr McCoy?" She then grabbed his right hand; that was colored his natural gold.

"What intervenes is gold."

"H-hey!"

"Thank you, says the patient." Then she grabbed his left hand that was colored black, his focus point that Naruto trained up to place instead of it having it float around his body. This hand was his cancer hand, his death touch. Josh was freaking out at what she was doing, he still had no control over anything dying just by touching it, even with a glove on. Before he could get his warning out or snatch his hand back Blindfold seized and dropped dead. All the students watched in complete shock as they then looked to Josh with Julian voicing their thoughts.

"Dude! The fuck did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything! You saw!"

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod!"

"Maybe she's not dead?" Santo offered, deciding to use one of the teachings Naruto taught him. Help out friends when they were in too much shock to think straight or do anything. "Quick touch her with your good hand!"

"No I already did! She touched both my hands! Oh god!"

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! OHMYGOD!"

"Megan!" Cessily and Julian snapped at her. "Stop freaking out and go find one of the teachers!" Cessily ordered and Pixie stopped shaking and zooming around the room. "Now Megan!" Julian barked at her.

"Yeee!"

"Little girls are scary?"

"They're dead girls Petey,"

"Logically Katya, that makes them dangerous."

Kitty could only sigh as the entire concept went of her boyfriends head. Naruto wasn't this dumb was he? No no Kitty, no thinking of the young sexy ninja kid who liked he could unassumingly give you the time of your life. Bad girl. "It's not about logic Mister Dialectical Materialist. It's about the shiver down your spine. The thrill of the…" she paused after her ears popped for no reason.

"Of what?"

"Of the unexplained…" she muttered, putting her finger to her mouth and bit down a bit in concentration. "Did your ears just pop?"

"My ears never pop."

"Son of a bitch…Petey, I think the pressure just…"

BBWWWHHOOOMM!

The two were knocked back by the sudden explosion that came from the wall behind them, and they saw figures descend from the opening in the hall. The Acolytes, once followers of Magneto and his extreme agenda. There was a total of five of them, Unuscione, Frenzy, Random, Tempo and their leader Exodus. He raised his hand to give the orders, "Deal with these X-men and retrieve the books. The killing I'll do myself."

"Will you now?"

The Acolytes blinked as they gazed at a white haired teen wearing an orange jacket standing before them, leaning against with a smirk. This made Exodus narrowed his eyes, wondering where this boy came from. "Tempo…"

"Right boss."

Naruto raised a brow as he could feel time slow down, and he saw Exodus walk towards him, studying him closely. "I can't get through this ones mind…something is…"

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Exodus jumped back actually surprised. "How are you…"

Naruto simply laughed at him as his eyes glowed. "As if some power like that can stop me. Puh-lease…now," Naruto cracked his knuckles as he gave them a challenging look. "You're trespassing…" with that, he surprised Exodus by punching him square in the face and sending him flying out the hole he had come out from. Naruto then looked to the others with a predatory grin.

"Tempo get us the fuck out of here!"

"As if!" Naruto roared as he lunged towards them but they managed to disappear in a flash of light. "Shit again?!" he cursed. Naruto frowned as he couldn't sense them anywhere. He growled but then looked towards Kitty and Peter, "I don't know what they are, but they were looking for the Destiny Diaries," he informed her which surprised her. Before she could say anything else Megan rushed into the room.

"Missprydemisspryde! Blindfold'sdead! Shewassayingsomeweirdstuffandthenshetou-"

"Megan!" the three called to her making her stop. "Breathe." She took a deep breath. "Now speak."

"Blindfold is dead! Josh! She touched his cancer hand!" This took them by surprise and Naruto left the room heading towards the common room where he saw his team gathered around Blindfold. They were surprised to see him as he kneeled down before her and pressed his fingers against her neck. He couldn't feel a pulse but…as he eyed her, there was still life force within her…just weakened. With his white hand engulfed in white he placed it against her heart, holding it there for a couple of minutes. Then he could feel her heart rate pick up, as she gave a low groan.

"There, she should be good now," Naruto told them as he looked to Josh. "Stop trying to kill people Foley."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah sure. Anyway, I got to go," With that he disappeared in a yellow flash, appearing right in the hangar where Blackbird two was. He hopped ontop of the jet and disappeared in another yellow flash, heading back to Mystiques house where he saw the X-men while one of the Blackbirds just took off in the distance. The team looked towards Naruto who sat on the jet with a small smirk.

"Need a ride?"

"So you failed…"

Mystique and the Acolytes had various frowns as they stood behind Sinister who was currently at work, examining a mutant corpse. He wasn't pleased in the least bit. Not only was he at a lost to jump start the X-gene once more, but he was also without knowledge of the future. He had sent his Marauders and Acolytes to ensure that he and only he knew the future. None of them had succeeded as Mystique was the only Marauder who had returned and Exodus was going to need his jaw wired shut considering that it was broken. Mystique had come back with Rogue, as was part of their plan, but the Acolytes had come back with noting at all. "Well apart from Bishop, who still hasn't surfaced, we've taken out all the live targets."

"It does not excuse the fact that you failed," Sinister returned in a calm tone which made them all uneasy. "From what I am seeing the only success is Rogue. The X-men are still functioning and you failed to bring me the diaries," Sinister glared then focused on Mystique. "What happened? Malice was to aid you…"

"Some kid with weird eyes happened," Mystique returned with a glare. "I barely got out of there myself, and it was because I was thinking ahead this time around. I don't know what happened to Malice, but I'm pretty sure just like the others, she was dealt with." This seemed to gain Frenzy's attention as she raised a brow.

"Wait this kid with weird eyes…did he have white hair and a orange jacket?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"He's the one who stopped us from getting any answers about the diaries, or even start looking for them," she grumbled with Mystique glaring at her. "As soon as we stepped foot in the school he appeared out of nowhere then decked Exodus in the face. Just like you, we barely escaped," Frenzy muttered as she then showed the bruise on her face, "I got this just as we were about to leave. Whoever the kid is…he's fast and he's hella strong."

Sinister who was listening was a bit interested in this 'kid'. It somewhat surprised him that Summers was desperate enough to field a student, if this person who threw a wrench in his plans is indeed a kid. But not only that, he was the reason why his Marauders were not present and Exodus needed to recover. It sounded as if this…kid, could be an Omega Level mutant. Taking out the Marauders, knocking Exodus out cold, possible teleportation between miles, even possibly the world.

"Very well, I will handle this matter myself then." Sinister grumbled as he began to wipe his hands of blood. "You may have not located the Diaries, but someone among the X-men knows where they are." he then walked over to a chair with a helmet in the seat that had several cables and wires attached to it. He placed it over his head and began to search out for his answers to the diaries and this boy who stopped the Marauders and the Acolytes. "And thanks to the genius of Charles Xavier…" he then gave a slight pause as he began to focus.

"I know where the X-men are."

"It will take a bit for them to meet up with us…"

"Why?" Wolverine questioned as the X-men were headed to the location of the Destiny Diaries after Emma spoke with Kitty. Cyclops had just spoken with Iceman who was with Omega Sentinel and Cannonball.

"They were attacked by Sunfire, one of their wings has taken damage," Cyclops answered just as they landed in Flint Michigan. Once they were out and they found the industrial park which is pretty much torn down and rotting. Emma gazed around while Cyclops stood beside her and Naruto had the rear with wandering eyes. "Which way Emma?"

"Two degrees west of north. That structure on the far left," she answered and they continued in. As Naruto followed behind them, he hummed as he began to expect an Ambush, and he was right as he could feel several signatures closing in on their positions. He simply kept his guard up ready to make a move when they revealed themselves. Emma guided them through the desolate building and they finally arrived at the hiding spot, but the whole room was covered in debris from the roof collapsing on the floor sometime before they arrived. "Hokage you think you can…we have company…" attention was given to the wall that was torn down by Blockbuster who glared at the team. "I expected them to be unconscious for several more hours."

"How about permanently?"

"No killing Hokage," Cyclops ordered with Hokage and Wolverine giving grumbles as the team gazed at the combination of Marauders and Acolytes.

"Fine…" with that Naruto focused his eyes on them and the X-men watched in fascination as the group began to scream in horror. Each of them eventually fainted from the pain and horror their minds inflicted upon them and Naruto looked back towards the X-men. "Done."

"What did you show them?" Wolverine wondered curiously as Naruto began to move the debris so they could get through. Wolverine had even checked their pulse to see they were still alive, which they were. But from the way they were screaming and pleading for it to stop, it seemed as if they would have died from fright.

"Their third worst nightmares. If it was their first then they probably would have killed themselves," Naruto responded as he moved the last of the debris. "We're clear." Naruto informed with Emma nodding her head as she began looking for the diaries. While she was doing that Naruto walked over to Mystique, and kneeled down. Pressing his hand against her forehead he began to read her mind, searching for information. He eventually found what he was looking for and planted some orders into her subconscious. He also marked her. His attention was then given to Emma who held a red cap with an X on top.

"We have what we came for."

"Why do I take the trouble to delegate…if I end up doing everything myself?"

"Sinister!" Cyclops gasped, somewhat surprised to see that the man was right before them, standing outside of the building just as they were heading back to the Blackbird. Sinister gave a smirk as he took a look at the boy who showed no kind of fear as he studied him. He found his eyes peculiar…but very interesting. Maybe he could dissect them? Nonetheless, he thrust his hands outwards towards the X-men, sending a telekinetic burst. He expected the X-men to go flying.

He didn't expect them to be perfectly fine, and it was all because of this…boy, who held out his hand almost in a protective motion. If Sinister had to take a guess, the boy somehow managed to deflect his attack with some kind of telekinesis of his own. "My my, aren't you an odd one indeed. So what I saw through their minds is true. You've peeked my interest? Who are you?"

"I'm not going to drag this out, I promised I wouldn't." Naruto muttered as he focused his eyes on Sinister who suddenly felt…cold. "For a person like you, a simple death isn't good enough." Naruto stated as he now stood behind Sinister who felt his entire world falling apart. Naruto's hand that was planted on his back gripped onto something and with a forceful pull, Nathaniel Essex's soul, left his body. Naruto didn't even bother going through his memories, knowing that would do more harm than good to him. He didn't wish to look into the minds of the sick and twisted.

The King of Hell rose up from the ground as Naruto called upon it he then turned to the deity and held out the soul of his victim. "Torture this one as best you can," Naruto told the King but he didn't get a response, he didn't expect one. The mouth opened and Naruto tossed the soul inside, watching as Sinister's soul was devoured. He then turned to the body of Sinister and hummed to himself. Kneeling down his eyes looked over it, "You just might be of use to me after all." He said quietly just as the X-men came up to him with wide eyes.

"D-did you just…"

"Kill Sinister? No." Naruto shook his head with Cyclops looking confused as Naruto gave a smirk, "I did more than that. He shouldn't be a problem for us anymore." Naruto stated as he then pulled out a sealing scroll and they watched him seal away Sinister's body.

"Now, lets go home."

"We're almost there! I can see her head! Keep pushing! Keep pushing Louise!"

Louise gave a pained cry as she did her best to give birth to her child. She had been in labor for almost a day causing the doctors to get worried for her and the baby. Damn giving birth was tough! Tears of pain and beads sweat were all over her face as she continued to push until…

"There! She's out!" The delivery doctor cheered as he brought Louise's child into the open…but something was wrong and they weren't exactly sure. The deafening silence finally was loud and clear to Louise as she knew something was missing. The cry of her daughter.

"Doctor? What's wrong with my baby girl?!" She demanded as the doctors and nurses began to try resuscitation. After several moments, they finally heard the baby's cry, and tears of relief and joy came down Louise's face. She truly was speechless as her daughter was placed into her arms comfortably, allowing her to admire her baby's tuft of red hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. Louise gave a sob like chuckle as she gazed at her daughter who began to fall asleep being rocked in her mother's arms. To think she was now a mother. First a wife…now a mother. How funny life was. Wiping her tears she gave a kiss to her baby's forehead and she spoke quietly as if speaking to another person, even though no one was near her. Eyes of love and adoration were in her eyes as she felt a warm embrace around her.

"She's so beautiful…isn't she, Minato?"


	84. May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor

"Naruto…you need to wake up."

Gale didn't receive a response and he gave a annoyed grumble before he give his friend a fierce kick to the side. It annoyed him how he was only a year or so older than the young man before him, but yet Naruto acted as if he was older than he was. One of the reasons being the drunken state he was currently in right now, having the room smelling like booze.

"Come back later…" he heard his friend grumbled, causing Gale to kick him again, this time a lot harder. This caused the blond to actually grunt in pain, waking up. "Shit!" Naruto scowled as he held his head. Clearing his throat, he groused out, "Water." Gale already had a glass in hand, giving it to the blond who drank it down greedily. After refilling it about three more times or so, downing with a quickness, Naruto finally sobered up…somewhat.

The blond looked to Gale, to see he was standing in front of him somewhat patiently. But what got Naruto was the fact he was dressed up a bit. "What's with the monkey suit?" he questioned as he stood up, heading to his fridge for a bottle of water which he started to drink. Gale eyed the teen with a dry expression. Naruto stood at 6'0, with a messy of golden blond hair, a decent light tan to his skin, as well as three whisker mark tattoos on each cheek, sapphire blue eyes and a well toned athletic muscled body.

"You seriously don't know what today is?" Gale questioned with Naruto pausing and Gale could tell his friend was going over a calendar in his head. "It's the reaping idiot!" Gale's brow twitched and it clicked for the blond. "Five minutes or I'm leaving without you," Naruto waved him off as he turned around. Gale waited the five minutes, seeing Naruto come back wearing decent attire instead of the rags he was just in. he wore a white button up collared shirt, black slacks and a decent pair of loafers.

With his friend ready, the two walked to the square of District Twelve. Each in their own thoughts. The two boys stood within the crowd as they all watched the video of the Hunger Games and how the came to existence. Naruto however was not even listening, or paying attention to anything going on because he was too busy trying not to be annoyed with how shitty his life came to be after sealing away Kaguya.

Immortality.

He didn't understand why Orochimaru desired it so much. After sealing Kaguya, and kicking Sasuke's ass…he didn't remember anything. All he remembered was freeing the world with Sasuke, seeing Sakura, smiling at her then…nothing.

When he woke up, he was in a coffin which freaked him the fuck out and it took hours to finally bust through it, and rise from the dirt. When he finally had calmed down, all that was around him was a barely living forest. He then took notice that his arm that had been destroyed during his clash with Sasuke…was completely healed. However there was no mark from the old Sage of six paths. In fact he felt…different.

He tried summoning the Toads. Nothing. He tried contacting Kurama. Nothing. He tried to contact the other Biju. Nothing. He had even tried to mold his chakra to go Six paths mode. Nothing. Hell he even had a hard time going Sage mode as well as molding his chakra. He had no answers, had had wandered and wandered for help…but he found no help. He wandered for years and years, and more years…but he didn't age a day. There was no sign of Konoha. No sign of the Elemental nations. It was then it clicked.

He was alone.

Again.

After he had tried so hard to make so many friends and have so many people believe in him. He as alone. As time passed he pieced it together, he must have died after his fight with Sasuke, which explained why he was in a coffin that was several feet under ground. He had hoped maybe to wake up with his friends still around. He wanted to confess to Sakura. He wanted to become Hokage, he wanted to bring peace to his homeland, his people. But no.

Now he was living in a time where the lands were ruled by one person. Not a Monarchy…but a Dictatorship. A President. A President who governed Twelve Districts. And every year for the past seventy-three years, there has been a Tournament that consisted of Twenty-Four tributes. A tournament to keep the 'Peace' and 'Order' in the world, so no uprising takes action. These tributes, two from each district represented their district and are thrown into an arena to kill each other until there is only one standing.

The Hunger Games.

He had set out on a mission…and he failed. There was nothing he could do, he could barely use chakra. Despite his skills as a Shinobi, the Capital has too much power. He didn't want to give up, but then he was graced by actually watching the Forty-Sixth Hunger Games and he realized…these people actually enjoyed it. Either they enjoyed it or to oppressed to even want to try and rise against it. They had lost hope.

How could he help people who had lost hope? He may have been able to do that during his time as a Shinobi, but he never did it on purpose. He just did it. He had tried various times to give the oppressed hope, and he ended up 'dying' several times in return. After years, his optimistic nature slowly faded away. He had given up on trying to give people hope when they didn't want it. Though he did have regrets, he never lingered on them for too long. He usually devoted his time to training, because he hated the feeling of being powerless.

He spent most of his time traveling, realigning his chakra as best he could and aligning himself with nature. He had visited every district and enjoyed life as much as he could, changing names, even appearance when he started to become suspected. But there came a time where his 'carefree' life became boring and he decided to live in District Thirteen…when there was District Thirteen. He left for travels, came back one day and there was no sign of it. Just ashes. During his short time away, they revolted and caused an uprising. So they were made an example of. Eradication.

He had been extremely upset for different reasons. The District had hope and strived for better. He could have helped, he could have lead them…but he missed his chance. So now, he lived in District Twelve, the Coal Mining District. He had gone down to the mines a few times, but when he realized there was a chance he could actually die from an explosion if it ever erupted…he stayed away.

Now, it is year Seventy-Four of the Hunger Games, the reaping now taking place. After so many reapings, he thought he would have been chosen for at least one. But no, he hasn't. Mostly because he never kept still, and because luck was always in his favor when it came to such drawings. So he still didn't think he would be participating. But this didn't stop from a sample of his blood being taken from his hand just like Gale previously. Naruto snatched back his hand and walked off to stand by the group of boys that were Eighteen.

His eyes softened slight as he looked at the first year reapers that were clutching to their siblings like a lifeline. He was forced to wait along with everyone else till the clock struck two and Mayor Undersee began his repetitive speech about the Hunger Games. Naruto only heard 'Rebel and Die. Don't Rebel and Live.' Damn Snow and his dramatic speeches.

It was then a good friend of his, Haymitch Abernathy stumbled on stage, drunk out of his boots. Naruto chuckled quietly to himself as Haymitch puked then fell off stage and was carried off by the Peace Keepers. Naruto was the only one who clapped for his performance. Effie Trinket, cleared her throat and smiled at the crowd, as she spoke into the microphone. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she smiled but no one smiled back, or said anything.

The woman started to rattle on and on about how amazing the Hunger Games were, and she was glad that she was in District Twelve. It was because of this lie, Naruto didn't really like her. Everyone knew she hated the place, seeing it as beneath her. After what seemed like hours, she finally got to the drawings. Ladies were first as always. Everyone remained silent then Effie called out a name with a small smile.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he then looked to the young girl, knowing exactly who she is. She was in complete shock, tears of fear starting to roll down her cheeks. Primrose started to walk over to the stage as an older girl standing beside her started to call out her name, then start screaming her name. "I VOLUNTEER!" the young woman screamed out as eye widened then she regained her composure, slightly. "I volunteer." Everyone was surprised and not at the same time, they all knew the love the young woman held for Primrose.

They were sisters after all.

"Well this is really unexpected," Effie giggled a bit as Primrose ran to her sister, hugging her tightly, begging her not to do it. "For the first time ever we have a volunteer from District Twelve! Give it up for our Volunteer everybody!" Effie tried, clapping with a smile but no one had held her amusement and just watched as the young woman stepped onto the stage. "Hello dear, what is your name?" Effie wondered, holding the microphone to her.

"K-Katniss Everdeen."

Effie smiled a bit more while Katniss was still in a dazed state. "Am I right to assume that was your younger sister?" Katniss just gave a silent nod. Effie gave a sad smile as she then went to the Male jar, starting to ruffle through names. "Now for the boys." Effie smiled, she picked one up and opened and looked towards the crowd, a slightly bigger smile on her face.

"Gale Hawthorne!"

"I volunteer!" they heard and eyes widened even more this time, as focus was now on Naruto who had raised his hand up. Gale looked at him in confusion as did Katniss, a look of recognition in her eyes upon seeing him. Effie gasped in delight at the fact she had two volunteers! Her district would surely be the talk of the Capital! Naruto started to walk towards the stage but Gale grabbed his arm, squeezing it a bit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gale demanded quietly, Naruto gave him a sheepish chuckle.

"I don't know." Gale just looked shocked as Naruto slipped out of his grasp, walking towards the stage with eyes on Katniss the whole time as she returned his gaze. Naruto couldn't help admire her beauty, she was so damn pretty. Strong, brave and good willed. It was a wonder to him how she was related to an Uchiha. He could tell just by the small similarities she held with Sasuke. Their relationship was quite an odd one. They weren't enemies, but not quite friends either. They usually spoke to each other through Gale, but even then it was very light and surface level. He had helped her, and always had helped her. He felt compelled too. Just like now.

Naruto gave a small charming smile towards her, standing to the side of her, as if accepting his fate. Effie then smiled, holding the microphone to him. "What is your name again young man?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced himself smoothly and calmly. This caused her to smile brightly, facing the crowd and speaking in a 'loving' voice.

"Two volunteers! This is a great event!" she was completely giddy. She then turned to the two, with Katniss' eyes still on him. "You two, shake hands." Naruto turned to Katniss, a large smile coming on his face as he offered his hand. Katniss hesitantly reached for it, mistrust and worry in her eyes as she gazed at him. Once she grasped it, Naruto softly shook her, his smile still in place.

"Katnip."

Hearing the teasing nickname, she squeezed his hand out of annoyance. He gave a soft chuckle but then his eyes became serious. "You will come back Katniss. I promise. Trust me." He whispered so quietly only she could hear. Katniss had a tear fall from her eye as she gave a slow nod. When they turned hears to the crowd, still holding their shake, they saw the three fingered salute of goodbye given to them by everyone in the audience. Effie seemed confused by it while Naruto and Katniss returned the gesture. Even when the anthem stopped playing…

…they still held their hands in the shake.

"Why the hell would you volunteer for me?!"

"Hi to you too bud," Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms, sitting in a chair in the waiting room. It visiting time before the tributes leave, and Gale had been the first person to come visit him. Which wasn't too surprising to Naruto. "I don't let my friends face their problems alone, not when I can help it." Naruto answered him as he gave him a serious look. "You have a family to take care of bud, Katniss too. How can either of you take care of them if you are both put in that arena to kill each other?"

"But I could have helped her! Made sure she could…" 

"Live? Sorry dude, but as great as you are, it's not enough," Naruto refused, shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure both of you would die in their, one of you at least. I can't let that happen. What kind of friend would I be if that were the case?" Naruto questioned while Gale gave him a strong glare.

"What about you?!"

"What about me?"

"You hardly can stay sober! Yeah you're a good hunter, but that's basically it! How can you keep Katniss alive?" Gale demanded as his pride was a bit wounded a bit. But this was serious, this wasn't a game despite the name of the event. Naruto gave a small smirk as he waved him off.

"Let's just say I have a better chance of keeping her alive than you do my friend. I gave Katniss my word that she will come back, and I don't mean in a body bag. I'm giving you my word, she will come back too. Then you can finally confess to her," Naruto winked while Gale looked at him confused. "What's with that face?"

"I don't have feelings for Katniss," Gale elaborated with Naruto blinking a bit, surprised. "I mean I love her yeah, but as a sister. It's part of the reason why I want you to keep your word about bringing her back. I also want you to be safe and be the last one ot die, even if it's to her. Promise me Naruto," Gale requested with Naruto scratching his cheek.

"Yeah yeah I promise." Gale nodded as the two then fist bumped before giving each other a brotherly hug. He was then seen out by the peacekeepers and Naruto sat back down in his chair, about to go into his thoughts. However his head lifted up when he saw the family of Katniss walk in. Prim and her mother looked somewhat sad, but he smiled at Prim as he walked towards her.

"Look Prim, you don't have to worry about your sister. I'll keep her safe, I promise." He vowed with a grin. Prim looked up at him with teary eyes, probably from just visiting her sister. She hugged, Naruto, crying into his chest. He then gave her comfort as he nodded to her mother who gave a soft nod back. He gave the girl one last grin before they were forced to leave. With a sigh he ran his hand through his blond locks with a grumble.

"Troublesome."

"Over here!"

"Hey! Look to the camera!"

"Why did you volunteer?!"

"Did you plan this?!"

Naruto stood close but not too close to Katniss as the two of them walked to the train, looking straight ahead. She was silent, in her own world at the moment. They both ignored the reporters and photographers that crowded around them on the way to the train. However they were forced to stop in front of the Capitol train due to reporters wanting to get an actual picture of the two volunteers. Naruto gazed at the camera with a blank expression, while Katniss averted her eyes though still faced the camera.

When the doors finally closed, Katniss stumbled into him in shock and exhiliration as the Train took off from the station. "Sorry…" she mumbled out as Naruto helped her steady, his arm around her waist for the moment. He just gave a soft smile, though it faded a bit as he gazed at her. It was interesting to him that the one who usually is so controlled would have such intense emotions flickering across her face and in her eyes.

Katniss was honestly trying to deal with her feelings on the entire matter as she continued to stare at the man who had helped her, supporting her from the shadows. A man which she owed her life too. She hated owing people. "I need to change…" she whispered out a bit lamely, clearing her throat a bit. Naruto released her, so she didn't have to wriggle out, and she headed down the hallway. He just watched her go, a small frown on his face.

Then he found his room, it was nice, which was mild. Almost better than his apartment during his time in Konoha. Almost. Instead of letting thoughts of Konoha cloud his mind, he decided to focus on strategies to get Katniss out of the games, because she needed to live. He went through the closet to get out of his reaping clothes, though he was a bit upset there wasn't any orange, but there was dark red which was just as good. He put on the short sleeved shirt, and black sweatpants. He didn't even slip on shoes, because he just didn't feel like it.

Leaving the room, he carefully avoided bumping into Effie Trinket. He then left for the dining room, seeing as he missed breakfast because of Gale's rushing, which left him starving. Upon reaching the room, he saw a basket of rolls and grabbed one of them, taking a big bite. He then went into the wine cooler, looking for something good to drink. "Um, aren't you too young to drink?" Effie spoke up from behind him as she watched him look over the selection.

"Old enough to die, old enough to drink." Naruto said simply, not even sparing her a glance. He then found an unopened bottle of brandy. Naruto didn't even bother looking for a cup as he popped the top open and drank straight from the bottle as if it was water. One of the few positives about being immortal, was his healing factor. His healing factor, definitely prevented the consequences of alcohol abuse. Effie just blinked in silent shock as he sat down, leaning back in his chair. "You guys have any ramen around here?" he questioned. Ramen would be really good right now, but Effie shook her head. "That's a shame."

The two then glanced towards the sliding door which Katniss came out of with a thoughtful expression. He over looked her appearance and seen she had the same idea of wearing comfortable clothes, and her hair was down as well. Her loose clothes did nothing to hide her curves, something he silently appreciated. She nodded to him lightly in greeting, before asking where Haymitch was. Naruto just gave a shrug.

"Probably still hung over," he said, taking another swig of alcohol. Katniss gave him a questioning gaze but did not voice her question, "Want some?" he offered as he caught her gaze, but she denied the offer by shaking her head. "Look Katniss. We only have a short time before we are thrown into the arena, and the luxuries we have now won't be there. So I suggest you enjoy what you can." He advised. Katniss gave it some thought, and it made sense so she grabbed a glass and he poured her some. "Atta girl," Naruto grinned as he then watched her drink it slowly.

She gave a cough, grabbing her throat a bit, and Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. Burns your throat when you first try it, but the more you drink, the more it cools and you can actually savor the taste," Naruto smiled. Katniss just looked away from him, a small blush on her cheeks. "How is it?" his grin widened while her blush increased a bit more.

"It's good."

The food then came, coming in courses. They were served a thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops, mashed potatoes, cheese, fruit and chocolate cake. Naruto stared at the lamb chops with a twitching ey, then looked towards the servants. They had lamb chops…but no ramen? "You guys got chicken?" his answer was a nod. "Well I'll have that. Baked with Italian dressing please," he ordered. They bowed and left to go so so.

"You don't like lamb?" Effie wondered as she sat beside Katniss who began taking the food, eating slowly, tasting it with her brandy. Naruto shook his head as he leaned back a bit.

"Lamb gives me gas, and I stopped eating pork a long time ago," he explained as he took a swig. After dinner they brought to a different part of the train to watch the recaps of the reaping. Naruto wasn't too thrilled to see his competition, since he knew killing them would be no issue. But seeing their terrified faces would only make it difficult for him to bear. Killing children wasn't something he was fond of.

He sat a little close beside Katniss, but neither of them noticed. His eyes saddened when District Eleven came, and he saw a little girl called to the stage. She was a tiny thing, skinny arms, skinny legs, dark skin and curly brown hair. Almost perfect contrast to her tribute partner. Thresh who was simply put, a giant. Then it finally came around to district Twelve.

They watched as Prim's name is called and Katniss' desperation is plain to see as she pushed her sister behind her. He admired how she only lost her emotion for a split second in order to save her sister before regaining it back just as quickly. Her natural strength made her look dangerous and certain. The commentator's voice their confusion as to wy the crowd won't applaud. Then Gale's name is called and Naruto just gave a small smirk at the power in his voice as he volunteers. It gets slightly bigger when the female commentator says she would like to ravish him. Though not exactly touching her, he could feel Katniss stiffen from the commentator's next words.

"Do those two know each other?" The male commentator questioned excitedly, leaning forward when he sees the two of them don't let go of each other's hand.

"It seems like it. Look at the way they're looking at each other," the woman says, thought not as enthusiastic. "They could be more than friends, but so far this looks like an exciting games!" Naruto simply turned off the t.v, while Katniss relaxed a bit.

"They aren't right you know," Katniss spoke up, giving him a side glance. "We aren't more than friends."

"Yeah." Was all Naruto said as he stood up, setting the remote on the couch before he left with Katniss gazing after him curiously. He didn't seem too focused on the conversation at hand, almost something else which made her curious. She followed him into the dining area to see a somewhat sober Haymitch eating his dinner. Naruto sat beside him, having a glass of wine, the two just looked at each other then glanced to her while Katniss frowned a bit then turned around.

"I'm going to bed."

"She doesn't seem very feisty."

"Hm." Was Naruto's intial response as he sipped his wine. "I need you to focus your training on her." Haymitch only grunted, not giving a real response but he stopped when Naruto grabbed his arm and squeezed tight. The man looked into Naruto's shining blue eyes in surprise, "I'm serious Haymitch." Haymitch just gazed into Naruto's serious eyes but gave a slow nod.

"Fine. What is she good at?"

"Damn."

Katniss lied on her bed, with her left arm covering both her eyes. She needed to get her head in the game. She _couldn't_ let her walls fall down, she _wouldn't_ break her promise to Prim of returning. But she also _can't_ let her debt to the whiskered blond go unpaid. She had told him they were nothing more than friends, but even still, she didn't know what to consider him.

He was her savior, that was much was sure. Though they hardly spoke to each other, he had saved her many times not too long ago when she and her family were starving and on the brink of death due to malnutrition. He never said anything on the matter, but she knew he was the one supplying her and her family with food after that night. She didn't like to be rude, but she never managed to thank him. Whenever she saw him through Gale, she always backed out, and go nervous. But she wanted to tell him how grateful she is for his kindness and his help.

She knows he is a nice guy, a really nice guy, though he did seem to keep to himself. And he was cute. Extremely cute actually, but he and Gale were the only small experience she had with boys. Now she couldn't help but wonder if he was interested in her. "Damn it!" she huffed, turning on herself to the side of her bed, kicking her feet over the edge. She needed some fresh air. Quickly she opened the door and started to head to the back of the train, remembering a compartment which circulated the air from outside.

But of course fate had a hard on to fuck her over lately.

"Damn," Katniss whispered to herself upon seeing the one person she didn't want to see right now, sitting down, seemingly in thought. He had a faraway look in his eyes and Katniss figured this would be perfect to make her escape before he noticed her.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Damn. "Yeah," Katniss muttered quietly. The blond gave an amused smile as he moved to the side a bit, patting the spot next to him. Katniss gazed at the offer before deciding to just sitting down beside him and the two were in a compatible silence.

"You're worried."

"Yeah," Katniss said with barely a whisper, after a moment of thought. She decided to just tell him the truth. Naruto hummed quietly as he took a deep breath.

"Don't worry about anything else other than surviving." Naruto advised with Katniss gaining a soft glare. "I made a promise to Prim that you would go home," Naruto informed which surprised her. "And I plan to keep that promise. Because she needs you, just as much as you need her. But I need you to trust me if I'm going to help you get out," Naruto requested before he stood up to leave. "Goodnight, Katnip." Katniss didn't even hear him tease her, too focused on his previous statement.

She didn't get any sleep that night.

"Well good morning sweetheart! Good sleep I hope?"

Naruto bit back a chuckle from Haymitch's teasing as a groggy sore armed Katniss plopped down in a chair at the table. The girl glared at him, but averted Naruto's blue eyed gaze. Soon enough an enormous platter of food is served. Eggs, ham, chicken and piles of fried potatoes. Katniss noticed a rich brown cup of something she's never seen, but it was by Naruto.

"Hot chocolate, it's really good," he advised with a smile, sliding the cup to her side. She just nodded, taking his word for it. She took a tentative sip, then gulps, ignoring the rest of her meal till she had consumed the entire thing. Setting the cup down, she gives off a long and satisfied sigh. "Good?" he chuckled while she just gave a small nod. She began eating, seeing as the hot chocolate wouldn't have been good to let sit without food. But as she ate, she stared down her breakfast mates, then after a bit growled.

"You're supposed to give us advice." Katniss glared a bit at Haymitch who gave a chuckle as he ate.'

"Here's some advice. Stay alive."

 _THUNK!_

"That is mahogany!" Effie scolded Katniss with a shout due to stabbing a butter knife into the table between the space of Haymitch's fingers. Haymitch looked a bit impressed by Katniss' skill of not stabbing his hand when she could've. He reached for the liquor but it was quickly snatched by Naruto who gave him a look. Haymitch sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well I see you're not entirely hopeless. You seem fit, both of you are attractive enough," Haymitch studied. "Once the stylist gets a hold of you, you'll look better than average," he hummed. They understood what he was talking about. The games weren't a beauty contest. But the best looking tribute tended to get the most sponsors. In the past, Naruto had actually been a sponsor to this one girl during the thirty-third Hunger Games. She ended up winning, but she ended up dying not too long after.

"All right you two. I'll make a deal with you," Haymitch continued as he glanced to between them. "Don't interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you," Haymitch mumbled as he looked at Naruto. "But you have to do exactly as I say," he then turned to Katniss. Naruto just crossed his arms while Katniss nodded. She needed as much as she could get. She gave a discreet glance to Naruto when that thought crossed her mind. "Now listen children, in a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put into the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist."

The two just nodded as he took back the bottle of liquor from Naruto giving him a look before leaving the table and the car. As the door swings shut behind him, the car goes dark which makes the two think they were in a tunnel. Naruto and Katniss share a glance but say nothing, only standing in silence as the train speeds along. When the train finally started to slow, bright flashes of light flooded through the car. Katniss rushes to the window and even opens her mouth a bit in awe.

Naruto just walked at a leisurely pace, guessing they were now in the Capitol. It hadn't changed much since he last visit. It still looked high tech that even Shinobi from his past would be awe inspired at. People were still oddly dressed with bizarre hair and painted faces. Just like Effie. Weird. It took a while for him to decide if the woman he tried to court were really pretty or ugly under the heavy amount of makeup. In Naruto's mind, everything about them still seemed artificial and absolutely disgusting.

He could real their lips, as they were saying 'The Volunters!' as the people began to point and recognize a tribute train rolling into the city. Katniss clicked her teeth quietly as she stepped away from the window in disgust. But before she could fully hide in the shadows, she felt a hand grab her wrist, stopping her. She looked towards Naruto who just gave a small smile to her. "Just smile and wave. Some of these people are sponsors," he advised. Katniss frowned as she watched him face the window, and she could see his smile instantly turn fake. His eyes crinkled and his smile was unusually wide, and just looked forced from her point of view. Maybe because she knew what his real smile looked like?

She however followed his lead, even bringing her hands over their heads, and the crowd went wild. The smiles dropped into a scowl or a blank expression when the train once again becomes dark as they pull into the station. Naruto released her hand, as he gave a sigh then began to walk of towards his room Katniss folded her arms as she threw a glance to him as he grabbed a plate, leaving. With a frown she just gave a quiet mutter.

"Damn."

"Fuck!"

Naruto gave a loud curse through gritted teeth as a loud ripping noise echoed throughout the room. His legs felt bare and sore from the constant ripping of his hair. It didn't matter if he actually disliked Capitol people, this actually hurt! He didn't know how women waxed without bursting in to tears of pain and begging for it to stop. This would be a great way to torture a hairy person.

His prep team encircled him for the hundredth time, as they were satisfied there wasn't any hair left on him. "You're all done darling!" one squealed. "You can finally meet Portia!" with that they exited the room in a mass of giggles. Scanning the room, it was all too bright for his tastes, and he wore neon orange. He didn't bother covering himself, he had nothing to be ashamed of, and he knew from various experiences stylist didn't like modest ones. A tap of a knock was heard on the door, then it opened and a young woman walked in. He assumed it was Portia. Naruto could only gaze at her appearance.

She had a skin tone a shade darker than his and puffed blond hair, which was slightly curled. Her nails were gold and sharp. She wore a simple not very capitol like black dress. Had on black lipstick and purplish pink eye shadow. She stood tall at 5'8 with tall black heels and stockings.

Weird

Definitely Capitol.

"Hello Naruto," the woman greeted with her voice having a slight Capitol accent. "I am Portia, your stylist."

"Hi." He waved as Portia mimics the prep teams earlier actions, walking around his naked form. "You're new right?" he figured, haven't seen her on T.V since watching the games. She gave a nod. "You choose District Twelve? Or were you assigned?" he wondered casually.

"My partner and I chose it." Naruto was now impressed a bit. "Why don't you put on your robe and we'll have a chat," she suggested walking into the sitting room. He followed her lead, sitting down comfortably as if he owned the place. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Got any whiskey?"

Portia blinked a bit from surprise before she nodded, pressing a button. A bottle of water appeared and an empty glass and a full bottle of whiskey. She was going to pour him a glass but he simply took the bottle instead, drinking straight from it. He needed a drink after all that waxing. "You are different from other tributes," Portia observed a bit slowly. He just shrugged.

"Not my first death match," Naruto admitted before he rolled is shoulders. "So Portia, what do you have for me?"

"Well, my partner, Cinna, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Katniss," she shared, shooting him an amused glance but he didn't give a reaction. A thoughtful expression was still on his face, and the bottle of whiskey still in hand, ready for another swig. "Our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes. It's customary to reflect the flavor of the district." Portia told him which he hummed.

"So, stripped naked with coal dust then? Boring."

"Not exactly," Portia laughed a bit. "You see, Cinna and I think that nakedness and coal mining is very overdone," Naruto agreed. "No one will remember you in that, well maybe, but that's not the point. We both see it as our job to make the District Twelve tributes, unforgettable." Portia explained with a smile and Naruto hummed as he took another sig.

"Tell me Naruto, are you afraid of fire?"

"Cool."

A few hours later, Naruto is dressed in what will either be the most sensational or the deadliest costume in the opening ceremonies…maybe both. He was wearing a black unitard underneath metal plated samurai like armor, similar to Madara Uchiha's armor. On the back of Naruto's armor was the etched emblem of the Konoha emblem in orange. Naruto wore black gloves and boots as well, what finished off the design was the headband he wore…it was a Konoha Shinobi headband, Naruto's to be exact, except it was cleaned up after years of not being used.

To add the ferocity of his outfit, a sword was strapped to his side, his hair was wild and seemed untamed, two bangs stuck up looking like a pair of horns. It was pretty badass, seeing as it was Naruto's design with the help of Portia. "Remember, it's not real flame. Just a little synthetic fire Cinna and I came up with, you'll be perfectly safe," Portia says Naruto just gave a light snort with a nod.

"I know I will, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm more worried about Katnip than myself," Naruto muttered in thought. Speaking of the girl, she finally made her appearance and Naruto's eyes widened as a grin came upon his face. Katniss wore a similar outfit to his, only it was modified for the female form. The Armor clung a bit more to her body and she wore a skirt above the unitard. Like him, a sword was also strapped to her side.

Her hair was let down, falling to the mid of her back, a bang covering her left eye slightly. On her head was a queen like crown. Instead of lipstick she wore lip gloss, giving more emphasis on her lips. She wore little make up, but her face gave an ethereal glow as did her grey eyes. "Beautiful," Naruto whispered, though Katniss heard him and promptly blushed looking away a bit.

"Naruto, you're staring," She admonished. Naruto blinked before he grinned at her widely.

"Of course I am! You're stunning Katniss! Absolutely gorgeous! The outfit really fits you…not the sword though, you could use some knives and a bow…" Naruto hummed to himself. Katniss just gave a small smile at Naruto's compliments, happy he liked it. However she didn't know he came up with the design and Cinna just added a female touch to it. She was also glad he noticed that she would have preferred a bow to complete the outfit instead of a sword.

"Alright you two onto the chariots," Cinna told them. Naruto and Katniss nodded with Naruto going first and offering his hand to her which she accepted.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Portia jumped as she snapped her fingers and one of her prep members handed her two black cloaks. She handed them to the two tributes, allowing them to slip them on. "There, now the outfit is complete, knock them dead,"

"What do you think about the fire?" Katniss whispered to him, nervous. Naruto just grinned at her, grasping her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"The fire will be completely fine, plus it'll make us look even more badass. Remember Katniss, we need to show them we are worthy of sponsorship. So…act like they are nothing but shit beneath your shoe!" Naruto whispered harshly causing her to blink in surprise. "But have fun though," He added cheerfully, making her question if he was bi-polar. She just gave a nod, not noticing she was not only still holding his hand, but squeezing it as well. Naruto noticed but said nothing, just a small smile on his lips.

The opening music begins, it's easy to hear, blasted around the capitol. Naruto gives a small wince as his enhanced ears ring from the extra loud noise. The massive doors slide open revealing the crowd lined streets. The ride lasted about twenty minutes and ends up at the city circle, where they will welcome the tributes, play the anthem, and escort them into the training center; Which will be their prison till the games begin.

The tributes from District One ride out in a chariot pulled by snow-white horses. They look so beautiful, spray painted silver in tasteful tunics glittering with jewels. They are always favorites. Katniss looks over as she hears Naruto snort. "What's wrong?" She whispered, a bit nervous even more.

"That stylist need to lighten up on that guys make up," Naruto told her which caused her to laugh, alleviating her nerves. District Two gets into position to follow them, in no time at all, the duo are approaching the door. The tributes from District Eleven are just rolling out when Cinna appears with a lighted torch.

"Here we go," The man says as he sets each of their cloaks a blaze and Katniss's crown. Katniss gasps, squeezing Naruto's hands really hard from fear, waiting for the heat. But there was only a faint tickling sensation. "It works," Cinna sighed in relief.

"Wait you didn't kn-" Cinna walked off before the girl could finish and Naruto feels her grip tighten once again before they went off. The crowds initial alarm at their appearance quickly changed to cheers and shouts of "The Volunteers!" Every head is turned their way, pulling the focus from the three chariots ahead of them. At first Katniss is frozen, but then she catches them both on the large screen and she becomes breathless.

Why?

Because the cloaks finally burned off and the flames finally reached their real outfit and ignited whatever material Cinna and Portia used in making them. Katniss's back was lit with dancing flames, as was her skirt and the lips of her boots. Her hair also had some sparks of flames to it as well.

Naruto was just as radiant and amazing. His gloves were covered in flames, almost as if he was holding fireballs in his hands. The back of his armor was lit as well was the ends of his headband. But that wasn't it, it was like he was surrounded in a flame like aura, blood red to be exact.

She glanced to her partner to see a light sadistic smirk on his face, though what was different was his eyes, they were no longer the blue she knew, instead they were blood red with black vertical slits. Though curious about his eyes, she said nothing, thinking it was her imagination. Unknowingly once again, she clutched Naruto's hand tighter, feeling the ticklish feeling of the fire dancing on their hands, and put on her best smile.

Katniss was happy for his comforting presence, a feeling of calm and warmth enveloping around her. And as a result she lifted her head higher and raised their hands up together, showing how she was friends with the man beside her and they were teammates. However, the audience received a different meaning that she wasn't trying to give and it would be pushed in her face very soon.

The people of the Capitol are going nuts, showering them with flowers, shouting their names. Their roars only get louder when Naruto wraps his arm around her waist. She shoots him a quick look but he only smiles mischievously. "You are Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire," He whispers in her ear.

"And you are Naruto Uzumaki, The man of flames," She smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek making the crowd cheer even harder and louder, some losing their voices. And though they hated the fact of being forced to participate in games that may take their lives, they loved the attention they are getting right now.

Someone throws them a red rose. They both reach for it at the same time, catching it together. They share a quick look, before Katniss throws a kiss in the general direction the rose came from while Naruto flashes the giver a stunning smile. A hundred hands reach up to catch her kiss, and a hundred faces turn red from his bad boy smile.

"Katniss! Naruto! Katniss! Naruto!"

It's not until they enter the city circle that Katniss realizes, Naruto's hand is still wrapped around her waist, and hers clutching his arm. Katniss stares into his eyes seeing they were blue again. She was starting to lean in, feeling so tempted to kiss him.

But before her lips even met with his eagerly awaiting ones, they were cut off when the chariot started to move with the other eleven to fill the loop of the city circle. On the buildings that surround the circle, every window is packed with the most prestigious citizens of the capitol. The duos horses pull their chariot right up to President Snows mansion, and they come to a halt. The music ends with a flourish.

The president, a small, somewhat hefty man with paper white hair, gives the official welcome from a balcony above them. It is a traditional to cut away to the faces of the tributes during the speech; but the screen shoes both volunteers were getting most of the attention…or more likely were exactly their hands were placed.

Finally when the national anthem plays, the camera men do make an effort to do a quick cut around to each pair of tributes, but the camera holds on the District Twelve chariot as it parades around the circle one final time and disappears into the training center. Once the door closes they are engulfed by the prep teams, who are nearly unintelligible as they babble out praise. Katniss grips Naruto's arm tighter when she realizes the other tributes are shooting them dirty looks. Noticing, Naruto lifts his head to glare back, massive KI coming from the blond directed at them as he pulled Katniss closer which she surprisingly accepted.

They look away, a bit shaken. "Damn kids," Naruto grumbled to himself as Cinna and Portia arrive helping them down from the chariot carefully. Portia extinguishes them with some kind of spray from a canister.

Naruto notices his position with Katniss and releases his grip, pulling his hand away from her waist with a sheepish apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that, I needed someone to hang onto dattebayo," Naruto muttered, covering his mouth when he realized he used his verbal tick. Katniss quirked an eye brow and tried her best not to laugh but she couldn't hold it in. Naruto wanted to look annoyed but he was glad Katniss was laughing than brooding. He didn't need her to be THAT close to her great ancestor or whatever. "You know Katnip, you should wear flames and battle armor more often…it suites you," Naruto flirted lightly causing her to stop laughing and blush slightly.

"Um, thanks, you should too. We both should wear them again sometime," Katniss mumbled a bit, brushing her hair behind her ear. Naruto smiled as a thought crossed his mind as he gave a small smirk with a nod, puffing out his chest a bit.

"You're right, I do look good in flames. Not a bad idea, we could do it after we win," Naruto chuckled as he then began to walk off, leaving a surprised Katniss who looked after him confused. Her brows furrowed as she tried to figure out if she heard him right.

"We?"

The next afternoon…

…Naruto stood in the elevator with Katniss and Effie, waiting for the elevator to stop on the correct floor. Today was the day both he and Katniss had head down to the training center. Instead of living in the train, they were now staying in a tower designed for the tributes and their teams until the actual games began. Each District has their own floor, and the elevator number is the District number. Easy enough.

The elevator itself was pretty exhilarating, the crystal glass allowed one to see through while being shot into the air. Katniss was tempted to actually ride it again. In Naruto's mind, the only bad news was that Effie was going to be with both of them the whole time. Apparently her duties did not conclude at the station, she and Haymitch will be overseeing them till they entered the arena. Effie was ecstatic, talking to them with a happy and proud tone. They were the only tributes so far to make an everlasting impression at the ceremonies.

She kept going on and on and on about how they conducted themselves; and to hear her tell it, Effie knows everyone whose anyone in the Capitol, and has been talking them up all day, trying to win the duo sponsors. Which in some regard, Naruto was thankful for, because he knew hew wasn't going to do it. "I've been very mysterious though," she says as her eyes squint half shut. "Because of course, Haymitch hasn't bothered to tell me your strategies."

"Probably because he doesn't have any." Effie heard Naruto's grumble but didn't acknowledge it as she simply smiled.

"But I've done my best with what I had to work with," she stated earning a curious look from Katniss. "How Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister. How Naruto put his friends before himself. How you've both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your district! Especially how you two are supposedly, 'Star-Crossed Lovers'," Effie giggled earning a blank look from Naruto.

"What?"

"I mean, everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district, but I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls!' brilliant right?" Effie laughed with both Naruto and Katniss giving her dry looks.

"Diamonds." Naruto corrected, making her stop to look at him somewhat confused. "Coal doesn't turn into pearls, they turn into diamonds," he explained, and without waiting for her to respond, he walked off the elevator and headed towards his room with Katniss trailing behind. The two of the leaving a confused and embarrassed Effie behind.

"Diamonds are way better than pearls…"

Dinner rolled around soon enough with Katniss, Cinna, Portia and Effie standing out on the balcony that looks over the whole Capitol. Apparently Haymitch would join the group shortly while Naruto just walked over and took a seat next to Katniss. He glanced to the 'hidden' camera real quick before looking away. He wasn't going to push some fake silly romance on her, but he did want to make her completely aware of the cameras. She was finally relaxing a little bit.

Katniss glanced to him and gave a slight smile while taking sips between water and wine. Haymitch shows up just as dinner is being served. It looks as if he's had his own stylist because he is clean and groomed and just as sober as either of them have ever seen him, which is saying something on Naruto's end. He doesn't refuse the offer of wine, but he does eat his soup with it. Cinna and Portia seem to have some civilizing effect on Haymitch and Effie, because the two are addressing each other decently. Naruto couldn't focus on the talk, as his active brain was worried about more than just clothes. Right now his attention goes to the serving girl who sets down a beautiful cake. An Avox. His eyes narrow in slight familiarity when looking at her face, but he says nothing. He didn't need to get the poor girl in trouble.

"What makes it burn?" Katniss wondered as she watch the cake turn into flames. "Is it alcohol?" she then looks up to the girl and her eyes widened a bit. Unlike Naruto, she does say something. "Oh, I know you!" a terrified expression crosses the young woman's face as she shakes her head in denial and quickly hurries away from the table. Naruto and Katniss watch, but he says nothing. Effie however does.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss! How could you possibly know an Avox?" Effie snapped before scoffing. "The very thought." Katniss frowns while Naruto gives her a dry expression, not liking the way he talked to his friend.

"She's not ridiculous," Naruto warned her with a bit of edge in his tone. Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise while Katniss just gave a light nod of thanks to him. "Katniss probably has seen her before. Right before she committed some kind of crime," he explained to educate Katniss who wasn't aware of Capitol laws and terms. "They cut her tongue, so she can't speak."

"Even if you do know her," Effie cut in, "You are not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order." Effie stated while Naruto continued to eat his food. "She's probably a traitor of some sort."

"Delly Cartwright," Naruto clarified for Katniss, sensing she was still lost. She blinked to herself, matching the two faces together mentally, and they definitely matched.

"Of course, that's who I was thinking of." Katniss hummed, "It must be the hair." She gave a small smile to the blond who returned it softly. They continued to eat the cake and move into a sitting room to watch the replay of the opening ceremonies that's being broadcast. A few of the other couples make a nice impression, but non of them compared to the 'Volunteers'.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?"

"We started out holding hands," Naruto answered Haymitch, still watching the T.V. "It was Katnip's idea to put them over our heads," Katniss simply blushed a bit in response.

"The waist?"

"Mine."

"And the kiss on the cheek?" Katniss' blush deepened as she tried to make herself look small. Seeing this reaction, Haymitch guessed it was her and smiled. "Well I have to admit, very nicely done. Adds a touch of rebellion." Naruto blinked as he gave Haymitch a curious look, but the man ignored it as he went on. "Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you two to play it," Haymitch stated as he then waved them off. "Now go get some sleep while the grown ups talk."

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at Haymitch as he stood leaving with Katniss. The two of them walked down the hall together. Katniss noticed that he wasn't walking with her to where their rooms were, and she raised a brow. "Where are you going?" she asked curiously, but Naruto just gave her a small wink as he continued on. Out of curiousity, Katniss followed him into the elevator. "So where?"

"Garden." Was his only response as they reached the floor where the Garden was. Stepping outside, he found a spot to sit. It's cool, but a bit more than windy which causes Katniss to shiver a bit as she sits beside him. Naruto noticed but frowned as he didn't have a jacket to offer her. "C'mere Katniss," he called quietly. She looked to him in a bit of confusion and he just stared back at her with a blank look. With a sigh, she scooted over but not close enough like had wanted. So he grabbed her and pulled her closer into his chest.

She was going to protest loudly, but she instantly felt warm and just unknowingly snuggled into his chest. He smiled as he held her close. After a bit, she spoke, "Naruto, how did you know who that was? I thought it was-"

"You and Gale?" Naruto cut in with her nodding. "I saw her and that boy die too. I was going to catch up with you guys for hunting and saw her taken just as I came by. After that I just left," Naruto admitted with a small frown. "I didn't feel like hunting anymore." After a little bit longer, he spoke, "It's getting chilly, we should go in." he suggested softly. She wanted to shake her head, enjoying the comfort he provided for her. But she reluctantly pulled away. Naruto helped her up and walked her too her room. The Avox girl was seen collecting Katniss' unitard, armor and boots from where she left them on the floor before her shower.

"Oh, sorry," Katniss muttered out an apology, hoping Naruto didn't see her underwear. "I was supposed to get those back to Cinna, can you take them to him?" She asked. The Avox nodded her head, avoiding her eyes. She walked out with Naruto and Katniss looking after her with guilty eyes. The two then met eyes with each other and Naruto took a step back out of her room.

"You should get some sleep," Naruto suggested quietly and she gave a slow nod. "I'll see you in the morning." He smiled softly before he began to leave. "Goodnight, Katniss." Naruto walked off with Katniss gazing after him as she gave a soft smile.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

"You nervous?"

Katniss gave a slow nod as she walked with Naruto down the hall to enter the training room with the other tributes. Training lasts for three days, in which all of the tributes practice together. The thought of meeting all the other tribues made Katniss a little uneasy, but knowing Naruto would be by her side the entire time, washed them almost completely away. Haymitch offered to coah them separately or together, but Naruto told him together. What he had in mind, there was no point in hiding it from Katniss. Besides, this would be helpful in getting her to trust him.

Once Katniss gave up the information, Naruto already told their mentor, he told them what to focus on which would be throwing a spear, swing a mace, maybe tie a decent knot. He basically wanted them to show their best at the private lessons. He also advised them to be by each others side every minute. Naruto had an idea what Haymitch was trying to lead too, while Katniss only had a bit of a clue. One was pondering, while the other flat out refused.

"Hey, why was Haymitch angry when you said no?" Katniss asked as they were now in the elevator. He glanced to her, debating if he should honestly tell her the truth. Naruto hummed as he ran a hand through his golden locks.

"Do you remember when Effie was talking about the Star-Crossed Lovers, or whatever?" he reminded, Katniss gave a nod. Naruto didn't say anything as he waited for it to click in her brain. Then it did.

"What?!" Katniss yelled out, anger across her face. "How could he even think that was going to work? How could he think in this situation that would help us?! We are friends! Damn it!" Katniss ranted while Naruto scratched his cheek a bit. The elevator opened, and the two tributes from District Twelve, walked out. Katniss' irritated expression turned into one of surprise when she saw the other tributes in the room as well, waiting for the gymnasium door.

The other tributes are gathered in a tense circle, each having a cloth square with their district number on it pinned to their shirts. While someone pins the number twelve onto Naruto and Katniss' back. Doing a quick assessment, Katniss realized she and Naruto are dressed alike. The two join the circle, and the Head Trainer, a tall athletic woman named Atala, steps up and begins to explain to them the training schedule. Experts in each skill will remain at their stations. The tributes will be free to travel from area to area as they choose, per their mentor's instructions.

Some of the stations will teach survival skills, others fighting techniques. THey are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute. There are assistants on hand if any of them want to practice with a partner. When Atala begins to read down the list of the skill stations, Naruto does a quick look over at the other tributes and his eyes narrow a bit. A good majority of them are bigger than Katniss but not too many taller than him. Although most of them looked malnourished and even though they were bigger, Katniss definitely has an edge with her resourcefulness.

Sizing up, the careers, basically Districts One, Two and Four; Naruto took notice of the males had similar lean body types, yet firm and strong. Although unlike him, they projected arrogance and brutality. When Atala releases all of them, they head straight for the deadliest looking weapons in the gym, and handle them with ease. Intimidation and Childish, in Naruto's personal opinion.

He and Katniss however moved over to the Knot Tying station. The two cross to an empty station where the trainer seems pleased to have students. His eyebrow immediately raises when he realizes both Naruto and Katniss seem to have extensive knowledge of the challenging art of knot tying. Impressed, he shows them his personal favorites.

The next three days pass with Naruto and Katniss going quietly from station to station. They do pick up some valuable skills, or in Naruto's case, re-learned and refined the skills he already knew from being a Shinobi. Despite Haymitch's order, the two didn't look mediocre, as Naruto excelled in short range, long range, mid range combat while Katniss swept the edible plants test without blinking.

Later the gamemakers appeared. Twenty or so men and women dressed in deep purple robes. They sat on the elevated stands that surround the gymnasium, sometimes wandering about to watch them, jotting down notes, other times eating at the endless banquet that had been set for them, ignoring the lot of them. But they do seem to be keeping their eye on the District Twelve tributes.

Breakfast and dinner are served on their floor, but at lunch the twenty four of them eat in a dining room off the gymnasium. Food is arranged on carts around the room and you serve yourself. The Career tributes tend to gather rowdily around one table, as if to prove their superiority, that they have no fear of one another and consider the rest of them beneath notice.

Most of the other tributes sit alone. No one says a word. On the second day, while they were taking a shot at spear throwing, Naruto noticed someone was watching them close by, hiding. While Katniss was using her turn, Naruto turned around to see the small form of Rue, watching them.

Naruto gave a kind smile and offered the girl a chance. She declined at first, but Naruto was able to coax her in. And with that, they made a new ally. Naruto was actually glad he made Rue as an ally. He felt she was way too young to be in this situation, she was too innocent.

Though he didn't say it aloud, he would get Rue out of the games too…just like Katniss. That was a promise he kept to himself.

Back on the district 12 floor, Haymitch and Effie interrogate them throughout breakfast and dinner about every moment of the day. What they did, who watched them, how the other tributes size up, Cinna and Portia aren't around so there's no one to add any sanity to the meals, though Naruto still wouldn't say much; leaving it to Katniss to fill them in.

On the third day of training, they start to call them out of lunch for their private sessions with the gamemakers. District by district, first the boy, then the girl tribute. As usual district 12 is slated to go last. They linger in the dining room, unsure where else to go. No one comes back once they have left.

As the room empties, the pressure to appear friendly lightens. By the time they call Rue, Naruto and Katniss are left alone…in silence. However the two were simply thinking of what they could do for their private session. Soon enough Naruto's name is called and he stands up before giving Katniss a smile as he walks off,

"Shoot straight, Katnip."

"You did what?!"

"Awesome!"

Effie held a horrified expression on her face as she, Haymitch, Naruto, Cinna and Portia were in the sitting room waiting for the score results to come on. Katniss had just got finished telling them that she shot an arrow at the Gamemakers for ignoring her then dismissed herself with a mocking bow. Both Naruto and Haymitch laughed, and Effie turned her glare on them. "I don't see how this is so funny Naruto! She could be punished!"

"Like throw her into the games even faster?"

Effie just shut her mouth while Naruto rolled his eyes and Haymitch nodded in agreement. "He's right." He then turned to his drinking buddy, "So what did you do? Anything exciting lik her?" Haymitch wondered, a bit giddy. Naruto thought about it as he shook his head.

"Nope. Nothing."

"…"

"…"

"Come again?" Cinna questioned, leaning forward like the rest of them.

"I did nothing," Naruto shrugged. "Just hung a dummy like it was on the gallows, gave it a scruffy white beard, and painted a suit. Oh then I set on fire."

"You basically said…fuck Snow?"

"Brilliant right?" Naruto grinned as he took a swig of rum. Haymitch stared at him before he bust out laughing again, this time even harder. While Haymitch was busting a gut, Effie was turning red as she scolded the two teens.

"The both of you! Show some respect!"

"You're not serious," Naruto blanched as he and Katniss gave her incredulous glares. Effie couldn't help but take a step back from seeing the rage swim in their eyes. "That bastard has killed countless innocent kids, destroyed a damn District just to keep order! And you're talking about show some respect?!" Naruto spat while Katniss also got in on this.

"He took me away from my family! Nearly took Prim away, and you want me to respect him?!"

"Fuck you!" the two shouted turning away from her and towards the screen with huffs. Effie was completely silent, her mouth agape in complete shock, completely appalled. The scores are finally about to be presented on the T.V. First, they show a photo of the tribute, then flash their score below it. The Career tributes naturally get in the eight to ten range. Most of the other players average a five. Surprisingly, little Rue comes up with an eight, which both Naruto and Katniss are proud of, noting to congratulate her. District Twelve is the last, which isn't unheard of.

Everyone's mouth but Naruto's opens in shock when the number Three flashes by his name. He however just grumbles, "And here I was hoping for a one. Oh well," he shrugged…unconcerned.

"Oh well? Oh well?! Naruto you got a three! You have the lowest score!" Katniss pointed out with Naruto just taking a swig of his drink.

"Look underneath the underneath Katnip."

"This is really surprising! Katniss Everdeen, or better known as the Girl on Fire, has scored…an Eleven." Caesar Flickerman commented in a surprised yet giddy tone. Katniss was beyond shocked while Haymitch and Effie were surprised. Naruto gave a smile, but to her it seemed a bit…forced.

"Guessed they liked your temper," Haymitch chuckled while Katniss was still staring at the screen. "They've got a show to put on. They need some players with some heat." Cinna could only grin as he gave her a hug.

"Katniss! The girl who was on fire! Oh wait till you see your interview dress!"

"More flames?"

There was that gleam again in his eyes. "Something of the sort." Katniss gave a soft sigh as she then noticed Naruto was gone, leaving half a bottle of rum that Haymitch had no problems finishing for him. Curious she looked to the others.

"Where did Naruto go?"

"You are all the Capitol is talking about…"

"Great." Naruto muttered as he walked through the garden with Haymitch and Katniss.

"These interviews will only help boost your popularity. If they are done right," he gave them both a look. "We need something that will wipe away the rest of the competition. Something so big no one, not even President Snow would ever see coming." Naruto gave him a smirk as he ran a hand through his hair.

"My dashing good looks?"

"No." This made Naruto deflate a bit and Haymitch turned to Katniss. "Go to Effie to learn how to sit correctly. I will discuss this later with you," he ordered but Naruto spoke up with a shake of his head.

"Haymitch enough." The two of them were curious upon hearing his tone of finality. "She's not going through with it, and I don't blame her. Cut it out."

"Cut what out? What's going on?" Katniss questioned, looking between them while Haymitch gave a soft growl and Naruto crossed his arms a bit as he gave Haymitch a deadpan stare.

"The Star-Crossed Lovers nonsense," he clued her in. "He wants us to pretend to be in love, so he can pull it off." Katniss looked a bit surprised but said nothing, she glanced to Naruto who held his blank expression. Despite what people say, she's been around him enough to be able to read him like an open book, and he could do the same with her.

"Haymitch, give us a minute." Haymitch just gave a shrug as he walked off, leaving them alone, though he gave Naruto a passing glance. She then poked Naruto, but he didn't budge. "Naruto," he then glanced to her with a slightly raised brow. "What's wrong? You've been distant you know." She threw in with Naruto scratching his cheek a bit.

"I'm sorry," he started off with a sigh. "It's just that, ever since you were disgusted about the whole idea on the elevator, I don't know…it got to me I guess," he shared a bit awkwardly. "I've done my best not to allow someone to worm their way into my heart. But I failed because that's exactly what you did. I mean, you've all I been thinking about since the reaping. It's been more than protecting you but just…admiring you," he turned to face her fully while she just listened in surprise. "You're stubborn, headstrong, brave, determined, smart…everything I've wanted in a woman."

He then sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Honestly I don't really care for all the fairytale nonsense. I don't like them. They are so unrealistic, and this is what this is. It's cliché," Naruto grumbled quietly. "I hold myself back a lot from showing you my real feelings. I do my best not to avoid you or be distant but it's hard sometimes. I haven't felt this way about a girl in a very long time," he trailed off as he thought of Sakura. It was silent between them, then Katniss finally spoke.

"Well…" she cleared her throat first. "Maybe it's not as unrealistic as you think," Katniss tried to reason. Naruto looked a bit confused as he eyed her. She had a blush on her cheeks as she stepped towards him, grabbing his hands gently. "I've never had great experience with boys, none actually. But…I won't deny that you have made me happy and kept my mind off these games since we arrived. You've been my rock, and I am grateful for that. I don't know…" Katniss trailed off with a soft sigh. "I guess you can say I've gained feelings for you too? I deny it, yes, but underneath, I enjoy your touch and warmth. Your smile makes my heart flutter and your teasing annoys me but I like it," Katniss laughed a bit while he gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I said those things on the elevator," she apologized sincerely. "I should have been mindful of your feelings. I had a feeling, but wasn't quite sure," Katniss smiled thought it became a bit curious. "During the opening ceremonies, you said 'once we get out of the games'…what did you mean by that?" Katniss wondered and Naruto blinked a bit as he glanced away. "Do you actually believe, we cane make it out alive, together in one piece?"

Naruto was silent for a moment, as he gave her a sure nod. "I do." Katniss hummed softly as she squeezed his hands.

"Then I don't see why we have to pretend for the cameras," Katniss responded and Naruto's smile widened a bit. "I have feelings for you too Uzumaki. I'm willing to explore them and let them grow…if you are," Katniss offered. Naruto was a bit lost for words, but a grin was on his face. Katniss decided to make the first move as she removed her hands from his, placing them on his face and brought him down while she tip-toed to reach his lips, pulling him into a searing inexperienced kiss. But that quickly changed when Naruto licked the bottom of her lip, causing her to shiver a bit. She allowed him into her mouth, letting him explore with his tongue.

Katniss moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she tasted and allowed her first ever boyfriend to taste her. Naruto pulled her closer, embracing her tighter and deepening the kiss. After a few minutes of that, the two pulled away with Katniss looking quite flushed, though a smile was on her lips. She couldn't help but give a quiet giggle,

"The real thing is much better than pretending."

The next morning, Naruto and Katniss are both surrounded by their prep teams and separated from each others comfort.

For Naruto, they don't add much make-up, something about not wanting to ruin his natural image. They also mess with his hair, giving it the same look during the opening ceremony. Portia wanted him to wear a tux but he outright refused. Instead he came up with his own design with the help of Portia seeing as she was still his stylist. Once he finished what he wanted, she added the finishing touches to it. Both were quite pleased by it.

Katniss waited for Portia and Naruto to show up, and when he did, it was difficult to keep her jaw from dropping. He was wearing a long sleeve mid-high collar black and orange track jacket, a red leaf like symbol on the left shoulder. However, in the back straight from the middle and still connected with the jacket was a cape that stopped a bit before his heals. From where the start of the zipper was a thick orange arrow that flowed into the cape, black flames dancing at the end of the cape.

However, what was nearly jaw dropping for Katniss, was the fact it was partially unzipped and she could see his bare chiseled chest underneath, not to mention his muscles from underneath the jacket. He also wore black pants that were like slacks but not quite, though they weren't necessarily made out of jean like material or spandex, both actually, they weren't tight or baggy. They tucked into his black combat boots. Tied around his forehead was the same headband he wore at the ceremonies, she would need to ask him what that symbol meant.

To Katniss he looked stunning.

Naruto however allowed his jaw to drop a bit once he saw what Katniss was wearing. She was looking hot, literally. She went with a fire theme, much more than him actually. Jewels were neatly placed all over her red dress. They made it look as if she was on fire, the tiniest movement made the jewels shimmer, as if they were rippling flames.

The added make-up seemed to sharpen her looks, defining her cheek bones, making her look like a mature women. The fact her hair was down also made her look more beautiful in Naruto's eyes.

The two were glad they weren't pretending, this star crossed lovers thing was actually pretty good. Naruto complimented her on her beauty which she blushed and smiled at. It was upon her that she took his hand, holding it within her grasp; he helped when her nerves were on the fritz.

When the elevator opens, the other tributes are being lined up to take the stage. All twenty-four of them sit in a big arc, throughout the interviews. Naruto will be last-as planned. "If you get nervous, just squeeze my arm," He told her as he replaced holding hands with her for looping her arm around his. Katniss gave a nod, her breathing calming a bit.

Caesar flickerman, the man who hosted the interviews for more than forty years, bounces onto the stage. It's a little weird because his appearance has been virtually unchanged during all that time, but Naruto figured he shouldn't be talking.

Caesar's hair is powder blue and his eyelids, lips and eyebrows are coated in the same hue. He looks freakish but less frightening than he did last year, when his color was crimson and he seemed to be bleeding profusely. Caesar tells a few jokes to warm up the crowd but then gets to work.

The girl tribute from District One, Glimmer, was looking provocative in a see through gold gown. She steps up to the center of the stage to join Caesar for her interview. You can tell her mentor didn't have any trouble coming up with an angle for her. With that flowing blond hair, emerald green eyes, her body tall and lush…she's sexy all the way.

Katniss glanced to see Naruto's expression when looking at her, she felt a bit insecure but that went away when she found Naruto still had his eyes on her…literally. She blushed and squeezed his arm a bit, causing him to grin.

Each of the interviews lasts five minutes, then the buzzer goes off and the next tribute is up. Slowly but surely, the districts slip by, Two through Four everyone seems to be playing up some angle. The monstrous boy from District Two, Cato, is a ruthless killing machine. The fox-faced girl from District Five is sly and elusive. Eight, nine and ten, the crippled boy from ten is very quiet. Eleven. Rue, who is dressed in a gossamer gown complete with wings, flutters her way to Caesar. A hush falls over the crowd at the sigh of this magical wisp of a tribute.

Caesar's very sweet with her, complimenting her eight in training, an excellent score for one so small. When he asks her what her greatest strength in the arena will be, she doesn't hesitate. "I'm very hard to catch," She says in a tremulous, confident tone. "And if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out!"

"I wouldn't in a million years," says Caesar encouragingly. The boy tribute from the same district, Thresh, has the same dark skin as Rue, but the resemblance stops there. He's a couple inches taller than Naruto, and about twice as wide. Naruto guessed that District Eleven was originally Kumo, as it would make sense…to him at least. He had a very strong guess no one has ever heard of the elemental nations, after all they existed a long time ago.

Anyway, unlike Rue and her friendly approach, he ignores Caesar's attempts at banter and answers with a yes or no, or just remains silent. It's easy to tell intimidation was his focus. And then they call her, Katniss Everdeen. Naruto kisses her hand for good luck before she is standing and making her way center stage.

Naruto watches as she shakes Caesar's outstretched hand. "So, Katniss, the capitol must be quite a change from district twelve, what's impressed you most since you arrived here?" Caesar asks.

Katniss momentarily glances at Naruto, receiving an encouraging nod and smile she speaks, "The Lamb stew." Caesar laughs and some of the audience joins in, while Naruto just chuckles at her answer.

"The one with the dried plums?" the host asks which earns a nod as his answer. "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful!" He turns sideways to the audience in horror, hand on his stomach. "It doesn't show does it?" they shout reassurances to him and applaud. "Now Katniss," he says confidentially, "When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my hear actually stopped," he paused, glanced at the audience then back towards her. "What did you think of the costume?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" She wondered, raising a brow. This earned a big laugh from the audience.

"Yes! Start then," says Caesar enthusiastically.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant, but he also told me that it was Naruto's idea too. The costume was gorgeous and dangerous all at the same time, like a queen going to battle," She smiled, puffing out her chest a bit. "I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this either!" She lifts up her dress a bit, spreading it out. "I mean, look how great it is," Katniss then spins in a circle, and Naruto joins as the people clap from seeing the flames emit from the dress, pretty badass.

Once Katniss sits back down, a little dizzy Caesar continues with the interview. "So, how about that training score, Eleven! Give us a hint, what happened in there?" he asked her with a large grin.

"All I can say is, I think it was a first," she said, giving a sheepish smile. The cameras are right on the gamemakers, who are chuckling and nodding.

"You're killing us!" Caesar says as if he was in actual pain. "Details, Details!"

"I'm not supposed to talk about that right?" Katniss addressed the balcony. One of the game makers agree, saying she isn't. This makes the girl smile and shrugs.

"Lets go back then, to the moment they called your sisters name at the reaping," says Caesar. His mood quieter now. "And you volunteered, can you tell us about her?" Katniss turns to Naruto for advice, he gives a supporting smile and a small nod. She gulps and gives a nod as well. "What did she say to you, after the reaping?" the host wondered.

"She asked me to try really hard to win" The audience is frozen. "And I swore I would," The girl finished.

"I bet you did," says Caesar, giving her arm a squeeze. "And Katniss, our time is running out! But this question is the one all Panem is asking…what is your relationship with fellow tribute, Naruto Uzumaki?" Katniss is silent, looking at Naruto the whole time who was holding a raised brow, an curious expression. She gave the most truthful answer she could at the moment,

"I owe him…everything."

The crowd goes absolutely silent, "What do you mean by that?" the host pressed softly.

"I-"

The buzzer goes off and she is saved!

The crowds screams in both anger and desperation, begging for her to have a longer interview. Caesar has to shout over them, "Oh looks like we're out of time. Best of luck Katniss Everdeen, tribute from district twelve,"

The applause and yells for her continuation continue long after she is seated.

Then Naruto is called.

The said blond puts on his best foxy grin before strutting onto the stage, giving a short wave to the crowd. You can literally hear the women of the capitol screaming. He shakes Caesar's hand firmly, before sitting down, making sure to keep an easy smile on his face at all times. From the get go he and Caesar have the crowd totally entrapped, whether it's Naruto telling a joke or him telling stories about his various pranks in the district or in his short time in the capitol. He also makes sure to stay evasive to the more personal questions.

Finally the man asks the question.

"So Naruto, the whole country of panem is wondering, if _you_ have a special lady," Caesar smirks, calming down from on of Naruto's prank stories. The blonde just gives a small smirk and looks toward Katniss with a raised eyebrow. She gives a nod, though a blush was on her face.

"I actually do, Caesar. She's actually the second girl I've ever been interested in. the first was a no go, she wanted my best friend and it's a long story," Naruto grumbled.

"Really?! Tell me more about this lady of yours Naruto," Caesar grins excitedly, the crowd leaning in to hear what he has to say.

"Well, she's a year younger than me, but not by much. She's not that tall compared to me, which I like, she's very beautiful, stubborn, headstrong…and she has a nice as…" a strategic cough from Katniss was heard by Naruto and only Naruto, as everyone else was focused on him. "…attitude." he finished with a sheepish chuckle.

"Naruto, I bet with you being on television and all, you get plenty of attention from other girls, right? Does this dissuade you from her?" Caesar questioned, getting more invested as everyone else.

"Of course not;" Naruto shook his head with a soft smile. "I would shoot them all down, even though I don't like hurting girls feelings. To be honest, as cliché and repetitive as it sounds, I can't imagine my life without her," Naruto declared genuinely. Katniss was looking at him with a surprised look on her face, while Haymitch was smirking, glad he was going with the plan.

"How romantic is that?" Caesar put a hand to his chest, wiping an invisible tear while the crowd made 'aww' sounds. "Are you two close?"

"At the moment…no, but we hope to be in the future. To be honest, we just got together after I was reaped. We saw each other sometimes, but I didn't think she saw me as anything but a friend," Naruto gave a small shrug.

"But you told her how you felt?" The host pressed and Naruto nodded, a small smile on his face. Caesar smiled and claps his hand on Naruto's shoulder with a grin. "Well that is great! Let me tell you this Naruto, you win this thing, and then you can spend as much time with her as you want! Yeah?" Caesar grinned turning to the audience who clapped and cheered in agreement though Naruto shook his head, sadly.

"I don't think that will be able to happen Caesar," Naruto sighed, glancing to Katniss who looked highly confused. He gave her a quick look, one she recognized.

Trust me.

"Why not?" Caesar questioned with a confused look, the audience quieting down to hear the answer as well.

Naruto's voice deepened with honesty, his jaw clenching a bit. "Because, the woman I love…came here with me." For a moment everyone is frozen, all different kinds of emotion boiling around the crowd. Then Katniss's face is projected onto every screen, her mouth open in vast surprise.

She never expected him to say he loved her in public! Wait…

HE LOVES HER?!

This was the though going through her head, hence her shocked expression. She however quickly regains her bearings, her flushed face turning to face the floor, praying to whatever god out there that her face wouldn't be shown on every T.V in Panem.

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck," Caesar says, a real edge of pain in his voice, as well a saddened expression. The crowd murmurs in agreement, a few have even given agonized cries. Naruto nodded, not speaking. "Is that the reason you volunteered? To protect her?" Caesar asked. Naruto looked towards Katniss to see her eyes met his.

"Yes, before the reaping, she was my friend. I never let my friends deal with their problems on their own if I can help. My friend Gale, the original tribute was also my friend, so I wanted to protect him as well. I am loyal to my friends, always," Naruto declared with determination, looking back towards Caesar with a serious expression.

Caesar is quiet for once he seems at loss for words, "Well…I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that beautiful young lady," He shifts in his seat, feeling wary of Naruto's intense gaze. He then glanced to Katniss's still surprised look. "She didn't know?"

"Well, she didn't know I loved her, after all we've actually only talking to each other for a week…but I've known her longer than that, allowing me to harbor true feelings for her. So not until now," Naruto humorlessly chuckled.

"Well," The host clears his throat. "Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?" Caesar asks audience. The crowd screams assent. Caesar laughs and shakes his head while Naruto gives a small smirk. "Sadly, rules are rules and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Naruto Uzumaki. And I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours and Miss Everdeen's." Caesar smiled softly.

The crowd roars, almost deafening the blond, but he gives them a small pained smile. "Thank you," He says as he returns to his seat. They stand for the anthem, and Katniss accepts Naruto's searching curious gaze the whole time. The two ignore the screens as they alternate shots between the two.

With a deep sigh, Katniss just nods and grasps Naruto's hand within her own. Apparently the camera caught it as the crowd started to roar in cheers and protest. It worked…they pulled on the heart strings on the people of panem.

And once again…they didn't even have to pretend.

Later that night, Naruto walked Katniss to her room after dinner, now standing at her door, walking her in. Naruto kissed her forehead, bid her goodnight and was headed to his room when he realized she was still holding onto his arm.

He looked back at her in confusion. She had a small blush to her cheeks, gazing into his eyes. "Naruto, can you…stay with me for tonight?" She asked him softly. Naruto smiled gently and nodded.

With that she led him into her room, the door closing behind him.

The two awaken to the sound of stifled laughter. Naruto opens his eyes and leans up to see Cinna who looked very amused. The blond growled at the man and spoke.

"You mind knocking next time?" He demanded. Cinna just laughed as he walked out, telling them to get up as he left. Naruto just grunted and laid back down, realizing Katniss was snuggled into him. He looked under the covers to see he was only in his boxers while she was in a black bra and panties. A smile came upon his face, happy at seeing her wonderful body. He looked towards her sleeping face and kissed her. It took a few moments before she unconsciously responded and she deepened the kiss, moaning into it as well.

Her hands started to wander over his body, first laying on his chest, rubbing it up and down. But after a few seconds it started to lower and lower till it reached what had a part in making Naruto a man. The blond jumped when she gave it a mild squeeze, fearing she may actually crush his balls. Having this fear in his head, Naruto gently grabbed her hand and moved it away, seeing as she was still sleep. Giving a light sigh of relief he shook Katniss a bit to wake her since the kiss didn't do it.

After a few shakes, she finally did wake up…completely unaware of her actions which made Naruto chuckle. She told him good morning before rolling out of bed to get ready, her mind on auto-pilot.

Naruto just shook his head before he too got out of bed to get ready. But as he was almost done he remembered something he needed to do. It was highly important before he needed to take off with Katniss towards the games.

When Katniss emerged from the bedroom, she expected to not see Naruto still lounging around, so she went to the diner room for some breakfast. When she entered both Haymitch and Effie were present, but no Naruto. Even Cinna and Portia were present too.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked, sitting down, as the Avox served her breakfast. Haymitch gave a shrug, not seeing him. Effie and the stylists shook their heads as well. A frown came upon her lips but it disappeared when the person she was searching for walked into the room with a slight pep to his step.

Before Naruto even sat down he kissed Katniss's forehead and went into the fridge to get a bottle of ciroc. Everyone besides Haymitch just looked at him with a deadpan expression causing him to pause.

"What? You guys act like this is something new," Naruto grumbled as he sat beside Katniss, and poured some of the liquor into his orange juice and mixing it. He set it down, allowing Haymitch to grab the bottle and do the same with his grapefruit juice.

"Yes but do you think now should be the time to get tipsy?" Portia asked with a raised brow. Naruto just snorted, finishing his large sip.

"If not now when? It's not like I'm going to be able to drink during the games. So might as well, right Mitch?" Naruto asked his friend who grunted, eating his waffle.

"Anyway, where did you go Naruto?" Effie wondered. Naruto raised a brow before a smile came upon his face.

"I went out, politicking. We," Naruto glances to Katniss, "Have just made three new allies," Naruto grinned. The adults and Katniss blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Cinna wondered.

"I mean, that Katniss and I have our own team to go against the Career's. Rue and Thresh from district 11, and Jacqueline from district five," Naruto stated, though Katniss looked confused at the last name. "Foxface,"

"Oh," she nodded, now knowing who he was talking about due to the nickname she gave the girl. "But wait, I understand Rue, and maybe Foxface, but Thresh?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard," Naruto shrugged. "I pointed out the benefits of joining us as allies, and this way he could protect Rue as much as he could. He's pretty cool, underneath that tough exterior," Naruto chuckled.

"And Foxface?"

"Simple, like a fox she's sneaky, sly, elusive, tricky, a lot like a Fox. I can relate to that. She saw where I was coming from and accepted the alliance. We also may have one other person in our alliance, maybe though. I have to watch what they do to determine it," Naruto muttered.

"Who?" Effie wondered.

"Glimmer, from district one," Naruto answered, ignoring the look of disbelief on Katniss's face.

"Why would you even talk to her?" Portia asked, glancing at the two tributes.

"First off, it was a complete accident that I ran into her. As I was leaving Thresh and Rue's floor, we literally bumped into each other. I could tell she was going to them, but she refrained guessing I already got to them," Naruto started. "We rode the elevator down in silence. Before I offered the choice. She gave me a somewhat hopeful yet disbelieving look and said maybe before I left," Naruto shrugged.

"Okay smart guy, you got these people to join you…but do you have a plan? Because I guarantee that as soon as the cannon goes off, there will be a bloodbath," Haymitch stated. Naruto nodded, leaning back a bit.

"Yes I have a plan. We are all to run the opposite direction and rendezvous back at the cornucopia in two days. Hopefully that will give the careers enough time to get what they need and come looking for us. Because my best bet, is that they will be looking for Katniss, they fear her," Naruto replied. Haymitch grumbled but nodded in agreement.

"Any last advice though?" Katniss asked her mentor. Haymitch looked at both of them with a serious gaze.

"Stay alive."

After breakfast, Naruto and Katniss had about an hour before they would need to leave for the games. So they spent their time together peacefully, enjoying each other's presence as much as they could. Because they will soon be fighting for their lives with constant paranoia. Well at least Katniss will.

When the time came for them to go, it took Naruto and Katniss five minutes to pull apart from their kiss, both leaving with their respective stylist.

Naruto's leads him to the roof, his final dressing and preparations will be alone in the catacombs under the arena itself. A hovercraft appears out of thin air, and a ladder drops down.

Placing his hands and feet on the lower rungs, Naruto stiffens slightly as a weak current sticks him to the ladder. The capitol people slowly lift him to safety, despite his instinct to bail.

When they reach the top he is forced to get a shot for his tracker. Naruto just leaves it there instead of destroying it within his body…for now.

As the hovercraft flies, it comes to a stop, the ladder leading the two to a tube underground, into the catacombs that lie beneath the arena.

They follow instructions to Naruto's destination, a chamber for his preparation. In the Capitol they call it the launch room. In the districts, it's referred to as the stockyard.

The place animals go before slaughter.

Everything is brand new, the arenas are historic sites, preserved after the games. Popular destinations for capitol residents to visit, to vacation. Go for a month, re-watch the games, tour the catacombs, visit the sites where the deaths took place. Some can even take part in reenactments.

They say the food is spectacular.

Naruto takes another shower, to release the oncoming tension in his body, and brushes his teeth again. Portia rushes his hair into its signature messiness. When the clothes arrive, which is the same for every tribute, Naruto waste no time in dressing himself.

The package contained a pair of boxer shorts, simple beige pants, a black short sleeved shirt, a sturdy brown belt and a thin, hooded black jacket. No orange. But Naruto could deal with that. He also wore black combat boots, which he had his pants tucked in. However Naruto added one thing to his own outfit, similar to Katniss who would be wearing her mocking jay pin. He wore his Konoha headband, tied it around his arm, tight and snug.

"Looks like everything fits," Portia looked him over with a soft smile. "You're all set. Then there's nothing to do but wait for the call," she sighed before noticing something. "You know Naruto, you never told me what that symbol meant," she pointed out, gazing at his headband. Naruto looked at it, a wave of nostalgia in his eyes.

"It's my families symbol. My…ancestors originated from a village called Konoha, way before Panem was even a thought. This belonged to a man I saw as my older brother. Whenever I wear it, I feel…content," Naruto smiled softly.

Portia nodded in understanding. It wasn't so different from Katniss's pin after all. She then watched Naruto as he calmed down his nerves…though in actuality he was trying to get some last minute sleep.

"You know Naruto," She started, earning his attention. "Though we agreed on almost everything…you and I never really…connected," Portia told him with a frown. Naruto opened both eyes and gazed at her, with curious eyes.

"You mean like Katniss and Cinna, right?" His answer was a light nod. Naruto just chuckled as he gave a shrug. "Well Portia, I have no problem with that. To be honest, your actually my fourth friend…in awhile," This caused her to look confused so he elaborated.

"There's Katnip of course, Gale, Haymitch then you, Rue and maybe Cinna. I considered you my friend as soon as you completely excitedly agreed with my outfit for the ceremony. Now do we have a relationship like Katniss and Cinna? No, but that doesn't mean I don't want one," Naruto smiled brightly.

Portia smiled as well though she frowned, "But what if you don't…"

"I will return from these games. I'm not making promises, but I will try my best. Katniss's safety is my mission. She needs to live, and for her to live, she needs to win. But once I win…we can then work on our relationship, cool?" Naruto offered with a fist bump.

"Cool." Porita grinned a she bumped fists with him. Finally a pleasant female voice announces it's time to prepare for launch. Both Naruto and Portia stand, and he slowly makes his way to the circular metal plate. "Remember the plan," Portia reminded him, pulling him into a firm hug which he returned. "Run, find water, the rest will follow," She told him which he nodded too. "Good luck,"

"Thanks. Don't worry, Me and Katniss will be back before you know it," Naruto grinned giving her a thumbs up before he stepped into the tube, allowing the glass cylinder to surround him. Naruto raises his chin, taking a deep breath, his held high. As the cylinder rises, he closes his eyes, his jaw clenching. Darkness, that is what he is in as the cylinder is going up so very slowly.

A couple seconds past and he's in the open air. He could smell the pines drift through the wind as he calls upon his chakra and letting it run throughout his body. An air of lust for battle surrounds him and his eyes become focused.

" _Sixty seconds till, start. Countdown Initiating!_ "

Naruto eyes spotted the cornucopia. It held lots of desired weapons, such as swords, spears, axes, knives, bow, arrows. The usual. Though Naruto wasn't exactly interested as much as the other contestants. He looked to his left, a few yards away was Katniss who was gazing at the cornucopia. He then looked to his other allies, who were also hungry for it.

 _Forty seconds._

He was able to meet eyes with Katniss, from where he stood, he could tell she was anxious, having trouble keeping still. But if any of them moved, they would be blown sky high. He shook his head a bit, gesturing back. She frowned, looking as if she wanted to protest but he gave her a look that told her to stick to the plan. She just gave a nod. Knowing she knew the plan, he relaxed a bit. He may have been allies with the other tributes, but his biggest most important concern is Katniss.

His eyes then met with Rue, he mouthed for her to run, which she nodded too. He could tell she was anxious. Naruto didn't bother with Thresh, knowing he was focused on getting what he wanted. But he did give him a look to protect Rue, which he understood. He then looked towards Jacqueline, to see she had already planned to run. Last was Glimmer, who was intent on going to the cornucopia as well with the other tributes who were prepared, ready for a sprint.

The blond took a calming breath, getting into a sprinting form. Naruto knew all of panem was watching. Camera's everywhere.

 _Boom._

The tributes took off as soon as the cannons went off. Like he had ordered, Katniss and Rue had turned the opposite direction immediately, running. Foxface did the same while Thresh sprinted towards the Cornucopia, the same as the other tributes. Some actually reached the weapons and started to slaughter other tributes without mercy or hesitation. The Careers. Naruto simply just walked towards the Cornucopia, at a somewhat brisk pace, ignoring the blood bath around him. It seemed as if no one was paying attention to him…Katniss was though. She was at a safe enough distance to watch her boyfriend, and fear gripped her heart as he did nothing to quicken his pace.

Naruto grabbed about three packs, the bow and arrows, a short sword, two sets of knives and two axes. Katniss nearly screamed his name when a knife whizzed past his head, or it would have…if he didn't catch it. He then turned to see the girl, Clove, looking at him in surprise before rage overcame her face, and she kept throwing knives. Naruto continued to catch them with his free hand, not even flinching. The bow slung over his shoulder, with the bags while the axe was in his left hand, and knives in his pockets. Clove scowled at him, rushing with two knives. When she chose to strike at him, he simply side stepped and kept walking, tossing an axe to Thresh. Naruto considered killing the tributes himself, but though better of it.

He then broke out into a run, by Katniss' side within moments. He handed her the bow, as well as a bag to carry before they took off for the woods. As they ran, Katniss ran into Foxface, and the two quickly got up, staring at each other. "Calm down Jacqueline," Naruto spoke up causing her eyes to go to him, fear within them. "We're on your side." He reminded. "We won't hurt you, but if we don't get the hell out of here," he then pointed to the tributes at the Cornucopia. "They will."

He started moving, Katniss giving the field one last look before following. Foxface gave a last look towards the field too before following. The three continued to put distance between them till Naruto decided it was far enough for the time being. He hands a bag to Jacqueline which she accepts gratefully. Naruto also hands her a few knives as well as Katniss. He then slides the sort sword into his belt, while strapping the axe to his back for quick use. He digs into his bag and pulls out a few more small belts, which the two girls deemed useless.

"Everything is worth using." He advised, knowing what they were thinking. He tied a small belt to his thigh, and slipped about three knives inside. Tied the other to his left bicep, slipping in another three. Naruto rolled up his sleeves, finding some bands in the bag and slipped them on his wrist. He then tied one knife to each wrist and rolling back down his sleeve to cover them up.

" _It seems Naruto knows his way with weapons. I would have never thought that a tribute would be that clever in that kind of use_ " Caesar speaks into the microphone as the announcer for the audience to hear, though the tributes couldn't hear him.

" _It is quite impressive, and his advice seems to have rang true to the two girls_ , _I guess we will find out if his score of 3 was just a façade,_ " Claudius Templesmith adds as he is also the announcer for the audience.

"Alright, all done," Naruto muttered as he stood up and looked towards the 'sun'. "It's nearly noon. I bet the Careers have already killed off the weak and are making their base. They'll be looking for you in a few hours," Naruto told Katniss.

"Wait, looking for her? If they find her, they find me!" Jacqueline stated with a look of horror. "I can't be around her! They will kill me!"

"Calm down!" Naruto urged as the girl began to panic. "They aren't going to kill you, or anyone else as long as you stay by my side. Keep a cool head, be aware, stay by me and you will be fine, I'm sure of it," Naruto told her. The girl just nodded, still a bit panicked. "Alright, now, we need to find water, once we find that, we'll set up camp…" Naruto looked up with a calculating gaze. "In the tree's,"

"What?" The girls said in confusion.

"We will set up camp in the tree's. Sitting on the ground, will not help. I doubt they can climb trees as well as you or Rue, Katniss. After all, they live in the most industrialized parts of Panem. Now enough talk, more finding water, keep up," Naruto ordered as he started to run but he stopped once he heard a boom.

They all looked up, as if waiting for an aerial attack.

" _And of course there is the familiar boom of the cannon, which marks the end of another fallen tribute_ ,"

The cannons kept firing off, counting at least 11 or so. Naruto closed his eyes, a moment of silence for the poor kids that lost their lives for such bloody entertainment. "Lets go," Naruto debates if he should truly look for a lake, but guessed the Careers would be guarding it. He didn't want to kill them yet, because if he did, then the gamemakers would be out to get him. They wanted a series, not one episode.

With a silent grunt, he trudged through the forest with his two allies. A few hours have passed and the girls looked very thirsty while Naruto pretended to be. He's gone on missions as a Shinobi and wasn't provided water for days maybe weeks, he was fine.

"Alright, we should set here," Naruto stated, seeing as the 'sun' was about to set. "Before we do though, I need to make a mental count of our supplies," Naruto stated as he set down his three bags which were for Rue and maybe Thresh, but if the latter had one it would be an extra for later use. The two girls emptied their bags as well, allowing Naruto to glance over them and make a list of what they had. For food, they had two packs of dried strips of beef, 6 apples, dried meat, more fruit, potato chips, three bags of mini dried hot dogs and 2 dried chicken tenders. That dried stuff would only make them thirstier.

They had four empty canteens for water, two bundles of rope, night vision goggles, 3 pairs of gloves, two sheets of plastic, four sleeping bags, three first aid medical kits, two vials of iodine, two lighters, a small coil of wire, and another set of knives. Naruto nodded as he packed them back in specific ways. Each bag had some kind of food in it, a sleeping bag, a canteen and a medical kit. Naruto kept a vial of iodine, and gave Jacqueline the other. He kept both lighters, one for him and the other for Rue.

He also gave the goggles to Katniss, a rope to Jacqueline, saved the knives for Rue, and gave Katniss, Jacqueline and Rue the pair of gloves. Naruto had purposely kept out a three sleeping bags for the camp.

Naruto observed the tree's looking for the right one. One thick enough to hold his weight, yet thin enough to break and fall on the Careers if they were found. And just his luck, he did find one, but it would only fit him and Katniss.

He glanced towards her to see she was thinking the same thing. Foxface had already found her tree and started to climb it. Katniss climbed the tree too while Naruto set up several snares very expertly.

When Naruto was finished he glided up the tree to be on the branch that Katniss was on. He handed her the bags so she could hang them on the branch right above them. Naruto unhooked his axe and stuck it the side of the tree, right beside him, though he kept the sword by his side at all times.

Katniss did the same thing with her bow while she set up the sleeping bag arrangement. She was annoyed at the fact that the tree was big enough and perfect for her and Naruto to rest on together, but any other tree would be completely useless. "Damn gamemakers," She grumbled. The girl then slides in the bag, Naruto following after her. Although she is paranoid and still aware, she grabs onto Naruto for comfort which he accepts. Katniss snuggled into his neck closing her eyes.

Naruto looks towards Jacqueline who was already sleeping, having solved her make-shift camp. He kept his eyes half lidded, falling asleep but still on alert. An hour into their resting, the Panem anthem started to play, causing Naruto to awake and Katniss to stir. Naruto looked up into the night sky to see the faces of the fallen Tributes that died. He counted eleven earlier, and he saw those specific eleven faces, glad Rue was not amongst them.

He had a day left before they would need to meet up at the cornucopia, so he needed to kick out those damn Career's. With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes to return to his sleep. However, he jumped when Katniss jumped due to the snapping noises. His nose wrinkled a bit as he could smell smoke, he looked towards Foxface who was also starting to panic but Naruto told her to keep quiet and stay calm, same with Katniss. The blond glances down to see one of the female tributes start to make a fire…

In the middle of the night.

Naruto's eye twitched at her stupidity which would get her killed. His nose flexed a bit as he could smell blood drawing near.

The Careers. She was leading those brutes right to them! Naruto almost scowled visibly, wanting to kill the girl himself. But if he killed her, it still wouldn't be enough time to pack everything up and leave.

So he chose to wait it out.

And he glad he did, as the Careers were on her within minutes. She begged pleaded for her life, but the boy from 2, Cato just laughed. Clove cut her up with a sick grin before the boy from one, Marvel ended her life with a spear to the heart.

Foxface had looked away when the girls screams started to become ear piercing. Katniss simply watched in horror, her hand squeezing Naruto's hand the whole time. Said blond had a stoic look on his face, inwardly cursing the girls brutality. "That was fun," Clove laughed, wiping the blood off her blades. The others nodded as they began discussing the two tributes right above them.

"So now we need to find those losers from Twelve right?" Marvel asked earning a nod from Cato but he noticed Clove scowl.

"Problem?" He asked the girl. She just nodded with a glare.

"Yeah, that blond bastard! I don't know how, but he was able to catch my blades with one hand when I threw them! I think his skill number was fraud, there's no way he could do that with a three skill level," Clove growled.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, these kids had no idea about fooling your opponent. Of course he would purposely get a low score, so he wasn't seen as a threat. That way they wouldn't be on his ass like they were with Katniss, who scored an eleven, higher than all of them.

Naruto then noticed green eyes flick upward and met his own. They narrowed slightly, preparing for battle. "Hey, I think we should get a move on. If that Naruto guy is better than the gamemakers claim, he may be smart enough to highjack the Cornucopia," Glimmer stated to her allies. They nodded in agreement.

"You're right, we still need to move base anyway. Lets move," Cato ordered as they walked towards the direction they came from with a brisk leisure pace. Naruto also noticed Glimmer give a small nod to him which went unnoticed by the other Careers. Naruto nodded right back, a smirk on his lips. He was now positive, that Glimmer was on his side.

" _Did you catch that Claudius? It seems that Glimmer, from district one is in cahoots with Naruto! A smart idea,_ "

" _Agreed. Go with the underdog, though while may seem weak, is actually superior,_ "

"We need to move," Naruto said clearly, already sliding out the bag. Katniss nodded, still shaken. Naruto slid down the tree, opening his arms for Katniss to throw down the supplies which he caught. Once everything was repacked and situated, Naruto went left, the opposite direction to where the Careers entered and left.

"We need to find water," Katniss stated, Foxface agreeing with a nod. Naruto nodded as well, noticing that the sun was starting to rise again. This would throw off his days, they were only sleeping for an hour or so. Naruto then checks the snares to see about three fat dead rabbits. With a grin he ties their feet together and has Katniss tie them to her side for later.

Naruto bent down to the ground, feeling the leaves. They were moist, "We're close to water," Naruto stated. The girls smiled and getting a bit excited at the thought of drinking. After a few more minutes of walking, they finally found a stream of water. The girls washed their faces while Naruto filled up the canteens to the brim and giving a drop of Iodine in each of them.

They waited for thirty agonizing minutes for the iodine to finally work. He glanced at the rabbits and began making a fire so they could cook them. He skins them expertly with Katniss's help and puts them on a sharp stick he found. Once the water was ready, the girls took decent sips while Naruto took small sips. He was also glad the rabbits were decently cooked as well.

And there was enough for them to have thirds but they only had seconds, saving the rest for later. "Okay, we found water, we've eaten. New plan," Naruto declared after he stomped out the fire. Katniss and Jacqueline looked at each other then towards Naruto before answering.

"I say we keep moving and stay away from the Careers as much as possible," Katniss suggested as Naruto shook his head, causing her to raise a brow.

"Can't do that. Rue and Thresh are expecting to meet up at the Cornucopia. The more we move away from it, the longer it will take for us meet up with them in a day. And honestly, I can't even say that because these gamemakers keep fucking with the time," Naruto growled lowly.

"So what should we do? We can't fight them, there are too many!" Jacqueline reminded with fear in her voice. Naruto remained silent before shaking his head.

frowned, not liking the plan. "Either way, I'm not going to abandon Rue and Thresh, they are my allies so I'm going to act like it,"

"But why? Don't you know that when the Careers are dead we are going to have to turn on each other?" Foxface wondered. Naruto frowned as she continued, "Yes it's beneficial when we are allies, but its stupid. We are going to kill each other anyway,"

"If that's what you really believe, then get lost," Naruto told her in a firm tone. She looked just as confused as Katniss as he turned around to glare at the red head. "If you paid attention during my interview, you would know that I never betray my friends, I was serious about that. It's the same for my allies,"

"Yes, these stupid games are designed for us to turn on each other, so there can only be one winner. But I don't care about their stupid ass rules!" Naruto yelled towards the camera with a vicious snarl. Naruto took a deep breath, calming himself. His eyes hardened as he focused his gaze back on the red head. "Leave if you want, but I'm not going to abandon my ally, no matter who they are," his voice said, full of conviction.

Naruto looked at Katniss and walked towards her. He rested his forehead upon hers while taking her hand as well. "You go look for safety and stay there. I will find you in a few days, and I'll have Rue and Thresh with me. Just…be safe, okay?" Naruto pleaded lightly. Katniss gave a nod, accepting the short yet passionate kiss from him.

" _By god Claudius! They actually are together! Katniss Everdeen: 'The Girl on fire' and Naruto Uzumaki:'The Man of flames', Star crossed lovers from District Twelve!"_

"You be safe too, Naruto. I'm counting on you," She whispered. Naruto nodded with a smile before he gave the girl from Five a look. He nodded to her before he gave two of the bags to Katniss before he walked off. Katniss watched after him, worry in her eyes before they hardened and she shoulder the bags. With a calming sigh, she started to move on. But before she got far she turned around to Jacqueline. "You coming Foxface?" She smirked. Jacqueline bristled slightly at the name but followed anyway with a nod.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

In the Gamemakers room, Seneca Crane paced around watching the tributes. The Careers were busy moving their 'territory' to another location, Thresh and Rue were making their way to the Cornucopia, like Naruto. Katniss and Jacqueline…

"Sir," one of the makers called causing him to glance towards him to see what the problem was. "The two are nearly to the edge,"

Seneca hummed in thought, a small smirk on his face as he came up with ideas to make the games more entertaining.

"Turn them around, and get me…jaguars on Naruto, wolves on the Careers. For the district eleven members, I want a stampede of buffalo," Seneca came up with on the spot. The Gamemakers nodded as they set to work.

Naruto silently walked through the forest with a stoic look on his face, debating what he was going to do. He honestly didn't want to leave Katniss with someone that wasn't him. Especially if said person thought having an alliance was worthless. That meant she could backstab Katniss.

Suddenly a cannon was heard and it made him stop. Fear gripped his heart, thinking that what he was just pondering actually happened. He had half of a mind to turn around and go after Katniss to see if she was okay, but he needed to keep calm.

So he stood still and focused on his chakra, closing his eyes while he did so. He was trying to pull on the nature energy for sage mode….but it was incredibly hard when all the shit around you was digitally altered. But he was still able too.

He was glad that even though the toads were gone, he could still use sage mode. It was one of the few skills related to chakra that didn't tire him out completely.

Naruto's body relaxed when he realized that Katniss was safe, her life signature still present. And it seemed Jacqueline was still with her, that made him worry a bit but he needed to get over it. He then searched for Rue, and found out she was still alive too, same with Thresh. Naruto nodded before he continued on his way. But as he did so he heard…growling? Stopping in his tracks he glanced around him.

" _Oh my, did you see that?_ " Caesar asked his co-worker. Claudius nodded in agreement. Naruto saw it too as a shadow skimmed past his vision. Out of instinct, Naruto back flipped away from a Jaguar that tried clawing him. Naruto landed and glared at the overly large Jaguar.

It was as if he was back in the forest of death! He noticed that there were about three more in the trees, and four more on the sides coming from the bushes. There was total of eight, seeing as there was one in front of him. The big cats growled, stalking forward, glaring at him with narrowed eyes. One on his left jumped at him but Naruto quickly unsheathed his blade and actually sliced it's mouth causing it to fall. With his other hand Naruto unhooked his axe and slammed the blade into it's skull.

The jaguar in front of him lunged but was killed just as easy as the previous as Naruto swung his axe upward, slicing right through it. " _Woah! Did you see that? It's amazing how he can easily swing such a heavy weapon with one hand! I honestly would only expect this from Thresh,"_

Naruto stabbed another by shooting his arm upward since that cat jumped at him from above. The blond threw it to the ground and spun around a bit, before stopping and throwing the axe right between a jaguar's eyes. With a downward slash, he scarred an eye before stabbing it through the head. Five were down and three more to go. Two were still in the trees and the third was in front of him as he was surrounded by the dead bodies.

Naruto prepared himself, crouching a bit. The three Jaguars pounced him all at the same time. And it took exactly three seconds for Naruto to throw the sword straight into the third Jaguar's mouth. The blade cut straight through, killing it instantly. " _Ooh!_ " Caesar and Claudius grimaced as the two Jaguars actually got on top of Naruto. They expected to hear a cannon…hell everyone in Panem expected to hear a cannon.

But that wasn't the case as the two Jaguars were pushed off of Naruto, who had the hidden knives sticking out his sleeves.

" _Did he actually stab them in the heart?!_ "

That he did. Naruto saw them coming, with a second to spare, shooting his hands out and stabbing them directly in the heart as they lowered on him.

Naruto huffed as he realized he never really moved from his spot. He chuckled as he stepped out of the pile of corpses and retrieved his bloody axe and sword. As if knowing the Camera was focused on him, he gave a mock bow before flipping the camera off; basically still saying 'Fuck the Capitol'.

Quite rebellious, he is.

He ignored the brain matter and pools of blood, continuing on towards the Cornucopia.

" _I must say, Caesar, in all my years of watching the games…that was nothing short of amazing, and I've NEVER seen anything like that happen before,_ "

" _I agree. We may have a winner on our hands folks_."

The Gamemakers had stopped what they were doing, in shock of Naruto's performance. None of them could believe what just happened but Seneca regained his bearings first and had them get back to work, a frown on his lips.

Panem was silent as well before District Twelve busted into cheers by Naruto's victory, followed by Naruto's now recent sponsors. He was incredible, a skilled fighter.

Snow, who was about to leave the comfort of his inside estate for his rose bushes had caught Naruto's performance as well. He was highly surprised by this, his eyes entirely focused on the man that could be an aid to him…

…or an incredibly big problem.

The day started to pass, so Katniss and her companion decided to make camp for the night. Gliding up the trees and tying themselves to the branch they closed their eyes after a long day of traveling to get far away as possible.

Katniss kept look out for a few hours before she finally closed her eyes. She expected no dreams or nightmares. She didn't expect to be dreaming about Naruto. He was basically smiling at her with that contagious happy fox like grin. His eyes being a sparkling blue than the intimidating red.

Just from looking at him smile, Katniss herself smiled. Imagining herself in his presence, his warmth. She yearned to be in his arms, to feel his lips move with hers and her tongue to dance with his. But she just didn't crave him physically, but emotionally too. She wasn't sure how she would operate if he wasn't with her. After all, she told him he was her rock; he kept her from losing focus and breaking down.

Naruto reminded her of her promise to Prim, constantly. She will win and she will go back to her mother and sister. And she desperately hoped, Naruto would be with her.

Then thoughts started to surface, was she really in love with the blond? He loved her…right? So was it so unheard of to share the same feelings? And as much as she did not want to think about love in this situation, she couldn't. He was always on her mind, in her dreams. It was crazy. Just two weeks ago, she wouldn't have cared much if he died. But now, she abhorred the thought!

 _Katniss_

She blinked as he called her, his voice calm and firm, his smile still plastered.

 _Katniss_

This time it seemed a bit more panicked, causing her to wonder what was wrong.

 _Katniss!_

Now the voice coming out his lips wasn't his; it was more feminine and sounded scared.

 _KATNISS!_

"KATNSS! WAKE UP!" Jacqueline screamed at her causing the girl to snap her eyes open. The girl looked around frantically before seeing the forest was ablaze….with real flames!

Katniss untied herself from the branch, grabbed her stuff and slid down with Jacqueline. The two began to run in the opposite direction of the flames, fear gripping their hearts. They ran past trees, down hills, but the fire was still catching up to them.

As they still tried to get away, both froze as they saw a fireball shot at them. Before it was close enough, the two ducked and rolled away, hearing the crash noise it made. But they still got up and ran away.

Suddenly they had to duck and run from three more fireballs shot at them, a few seconds apart. The two girls took a left, avoiding the flames that still tried to kill them. They ran around trees but a large tree on fire crashed right in front of them.

"Fucking Gamemakers," Katniss cursed before she and Jacqueline turned around…but they were trapped…sort of. "This way!" Katniss yelled as they made a right around the fallen tree to head towards a rock. The two made it, for cover, panting to catch their breath. After a few minutes, they were starting to have troubles breathing from the smoke. So Katniss got up and walked to find another way out. As she was looking left though, she was unaware of the fireball heading at her from the right…till it was too late.

"KATNISS!"

 _Boom!_

Katniss gave a scream of pain as she still had skidded by the fire, causing it to burn her leg badly. But that wasn't it, tears came out of Katniss's eyes as she realized what just happened. Jacqueline had saved Katniss, pushing her out of the way…but got hit instead. Her body was turned to ashes, along with her pack due to the heat of the fireball. Katniss cried in anger and sadness.

But she didn't have time to mourn or cry about the fallen tribute and her leg as another fireball headed straight for her. She lunged away, rolling in the dirt and down the hill. But she picked herself up and continued running, though with a limp. Mist started to set upon the area but she kept pushing until she plunged into water, the bubbling and burning sensation of her leg being cooled down, though it still stung. As she floated in the water, Katniss openly cried for the girl who saved her.

But once again, she had no time to mourn as she heard laughter…from the Careers. Her eyes widened in shock before she hopped out of the water, but they already seen her, cheering, ready to kill her. Katniss cursed her damn luck. She and Jacqueline separated from Naruto to stay away from the Careers. But it was just the opposite! She hurried to a nearby tree and immediately started climbing it, the Careers coming upon her.

They cheered Cato on as Katniss was mid way up. The boy had difficulty climbing the tree just like Naruto figured, so Katniss wasn't that worried. Once she got high enough she sat on a branch and tied herself there, pulling out her Bow and quiver. She readied the arrow, pointing straight at Cato, a threatening look in her eye. Cato noticed and immediately let go of the tree as Katniss fired the arrow to hit his head. Lucky for him, she missed since he let go.

But that didn't stop her from raining down about three more arrows which made them scatter, but still close enough to stay by her yet far enough that they would easily be able to dodge. Katniss knew this and a scowl came upon her face at this fact. It would be stupid of her to waste arrows. "I say we wait here, she has to come down sometime," Glimmer suggested. The other tributes nodded in agreement, still glaring at Katniss who glared right back.

"You're going to have to come down sometime, girl on fire!" Cato smirked before he realized something. "Wait, where's Lover boy?" Cato demanded. Katniss didn't answer, instead deciding to ignore him and focus on her leg. The Careers got annoyed that she didn't answer but were now on the look out, paranoia grasping onto them. Cato frowned, his eyes narrowing. He turned to Glimmer and Marvel and gave them orders.

"You two head back to base just in case he shows up, Clove and I will stay here till Everdeen decides to come down," Cato informed. The two tributes nodded before taking off, leaving the two district two tributes.

"I'll get started on the fire," Clove muttered while Cato nodded and started to set up camp. Katniss glanced down at them before pulling out her canteen and pouring a bit of water on her searing leg, only to flinch in pain, holding back a scream.

"Naruto, where the fuck are you when I need you?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't show up!"

Naruto smirked as he sat on top of the Cornucopia, watching Thresh walk up. It was already night fall, which made Naruto annoyed but he kept it to himself. "And I thought you were just lying through your teeth," Thresh replied with his stoic expression. Naruto shrugged his shoulders before he noticed something, his eyes narrowing.

"Where is Rue?" He asked, a slight edge to his tone. Thresh raised a brow before giving an answer.

"I don't know. We got separated. This herd of buffalo's just came out of nowhere. She took to the tree's and I had to outrun them. I was nearly killed. I heard a few cannons, I hope she wasn't one of them," Thresh explained. "I'm going to guess she hasn't shown up yet?"

"No, I've been here since 3, sad to say that those damn Careers emptied the place," Naruto sighed, as he slid off the metal base and onto the ground without hurting himself. "My guess is they have a base somewhere nearby, because they couldn't have gone far with all that equipment," Naruto guessed.

Thresh merely nodded in understanding. "So what now?" he asked. Naruto noticed the pack on his back yet the basic bandaged arm, he guessed the wound was from the herd.

"I left Katniss with Jacqueline, and I'm worried. Rue isn't here, but she knows to meet up here. I doubt the Careers will be coming back anytime soon. So for now this will be our temporary base. You stay here and rest a bit and wait for Rue. Hide in there if you need too," Naruto explained.

"And you?" Thresh wondered. Naruto turned around and began walking towards the direction he came.

"I'm going to go help my girl," was all he said before he dashed off at break neck speed. Thresh watched after him before heading inside the Cornucopia to rest, he was tired after all.

Katniss awoke with a light start when she heard something thunk against the tree. Looking up, she saw a item tied to a parachute. She quietly untied herself and reached for it to see there was a card.

 _Apply generously and stay alive –H_

She opened the canister to see there was a strange gel in it. She scooped some up and massaged it onto her burn. She expected it to sting but instead it gave her a cooling sensation, making the pain start to fade.

Apply generously she did.

Morning quickly came, causing Katniss to wake up. She looked down to see that both Clove and Cato were still asleep. "Pst," that caught her attention as she looked around and saw Rue standing on a branch a few feet away. She pointed to something, and Katniss followed the point to see a large hive, some wasps flying around it.

But these weren't wasps. These were Tracker Jackers, genetically engineered Wasps whose venom causes searing pain, powerful hallucinations, and in extreme cases, death. Very lethal.

Katniss looked back towards Rue to see she was motioning her hand in a cutting motion and pointing down to the two district two tributes. Katniss nodded in understanding. She checked her leg to see the wound was healed, though still looked nasty. Untying her rope, she made her way to the tracker jacker nest and pulled out a knife.

The girl started to saw away, but it was difficult when you had stupid bugs stinging you on your hand and your throat. Katniss nearly fell over from the stings, but she was able to cut it and let the branch fall to the ground, a foot or so away from Clove. The nest broke upon and a horde of Tracker Jackers started to fly everywhere. Cato and Clove woke up screaming in pain and started to run away as the bugs started to chase them; but not only them, Katniss as well.

The girl slid down from the Tree with her stuff and began running in the opposite direction the careers fled. As she ran she was starting to get stung, making her slow down and feeling pain. She even started hallucinating. The girl fell to her knees and thought she saw Gale for a moment. Then Gale turned to Peeta mellark before it turned into Caesar then finally Naruto.

Her eyes slowly shut, as she lost consciousness.

Katniss awoke with a start, a large gasp. She looked around frantically, only to see she was surrounded by rock. She then started to panic before she felt a set of lips cover hers. At first she wanted to protest, tell whoever it was to back the fuck up, but then she realized the lips were the ones of the boy she has come to care about in a simple week.

Katniss deepened the kiss greedily, pulling Naruto closer into her. After a few moments, Naruto pulled away from her a smile on his lips.

"About time you woke up," Naruto smiled, though it was somewhat forced. Katniss nodded though she looked around her, wondering what was going on.

"What happened?" She asked. Naruto leaned back against the rock and gave her an answer.

"Tracker Jackers. You've been out for a good three days," Naruto told her, which made her eyes go wide in surprise. She surely must have missed something in those three days. Seeing the look in her eyes Naruto cut to the chase, his tone heavy and sad.

"Thresh, Rue and Glimmer are dead," Naruto told her. Katniss just stared at him, her eye sight beginning to become blurry. It wasn't for Thresh, or Glimmer, but for Rue. The young little girl she became friends with and helped her.

"What?" Was her first word. "How? How could you let Rue die?!" She screamed at him, starting to openly cry. Naruto looked away and she stopped realizing what she said hurt him. This meant, he must have tried…everything in his power to keep her alive. "What happened?" she asked softly. Naruto was silent and at first she thought he wasn't going to tell her but he spoke.

"I…"

"Thanks for your help Rue,"

Naruto grinned at the girl as he set Katniss down in a nearby cave. The girl nodded her head with a smile. "I'm going to go get so medical leaves," Rue stated. Naruto nodded as he looked down at Katniss. As he gazed at her sleeping form his vision started to get blurry and suddenly Katniss's hair turned pink.

"Don't disappoint me, Naruto," Said blond looked up to see the form of one 17 year old Sasuke Uchiha.

"The fuck?" Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. When he moved his hands away, he was replaced with Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha, both glaring at him. Naruto scowled before he collapsed right beside Katniss.

"Naruto!" Rue called in worry and surprise. She turned the blond over to see his face was unusually red, and his eyes were a bit dazed. Touching his forehead, she could tell he had a high fever.

The young girl wondered why till she remembered what Naruto did when he saved Katniss. He took the brunt of _all_ the tracker jackers for Katniss when she passed out simply a few feet away from where the nest broke. She thought it was amazing how he could just shake it off and be perfectly fine.

Guess that wasn't the case. He was sick now, so she needed to help him. She unzipped his jacket and took it off for him, now able to see the sting marks. Rue covered them on his arms and his neck, while also placing most on his back seeing as they hit his back the most.

The girl also got more leaves for Katniss. And every five hours she would change the leaves. Rue didn't expect them to be awake for another 2 days or so, but after 20 hours of resting, Naruto wasn't as sick anymore and woke up.

However he was groggy and a bit slow. He thanked Rue for her help and asked if she would watch over Katniss while he was gone. He needed to take care of some business. Rue didn't want Naruto to go, seeing as he wasn't at full strength yet and the venom was still in his system. How he did not die was beyond her and Panem.

Naruto ran through the forest, short sword and Axe at the ready. Now was the time to strike the Careers, because he did not need them coming after him and Katniss when they were weak. Rue wasn't a fighter, so she would quickly lose. It took Naruto a few hours at mid pace sprinting to finally arrive at the Cornucopia. He told Thresh his plan and the boy agreed, leaving with him to find the Careers base.

On the way, the two didn't talk much simply focused on the mission. However Naruto told the boy for Rue, and that she was safe which Thresh was happy for that. The Two tributes finally found the Career base, surrounded by Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, and a boy from district 8.

Naruto also took notice of the well camouflaged patches of dirt. "Thresh, you see those?" Naruto asked. The boy looked them over and gave a nod. "Avoid them as best as you can. They must be some kind of explosive," Naruto told him.

"Agreed, but how are we going to get to their pyramid? They are literally surrounding it," Thresh informed. Naruto nodded as he started to come up with a plan. He looked at the boy from Eight to see who he was stationed beside…Glimmer.

"Alright, you are going to have to move fast while also avoiding the patches of dirt. You see that girl, she's on our side. Kill the boy if you must, but head straight for the pyramid, grab what you need and get the fuck up out of there," Naruto ordered.

Thresh nodded as he and Naruto made position. The blond was in front of Thresh, trying to gain Glimmers attention without alerting everyone else. It took some time, a shimmer to her eyes. She looked up and saw him, her expression surprised. He was mouthing for her to get an opening to escape. She simply nodded, glancing to the bored Marvel then to the District Eight boy. Glimmer gave him a nod, which allowed Thresh to sprint past him, silently and quickly.

He carefully avoided the mines and was able to make it past Glimmer and to the pyramid. Thresh grabbed some materials that he wanted and began to run…

The opposite way.

Naruto looked confused to what the fuck he was doing as did Glimmer. Giving a scowl, Naruto ignored Thresh, and just went for it the same way. Naruto was so close to getting what he needed, but luck wasn't on his side as Marvel turned his head just a bit to see Naruto.

'Shit!' he cursed inwardly at the alerted Marvel. The boy saw Naruto, picked up the spear and tried running him through but it was blocked by Glimmers blade. "Glimmer what are you doing?! You traitor!" Marvel yelled, alerting Cato and Clove. Naruto cursed as he unsheathed his short sword and lunged for Marvels throat. But his movements were still conflicted, so he was unable to dodge the two blades to his shoulder, making him grunt in pain.

Naruto kicked Marvel in the head, moving him away from Glimmer before he clashed with Cato who grinned evilly. Clove started to strike at Naruto from behind but Glimmer had his back. The boy from district 8 could only watch…fear and worry in his eyes.

Figuring it was his chance, he ran for the forest, only to fall forward dead due to the spear Marvel threw at him.

 _Boom!_

Marvel picked up a sword from the pyramid and began helping out his allies against Glimmer and Naruto. Cato grunted as he took a slash to the arm and nearly had his head taken off by Naruto's axe swing.

But he ducked underneath it and gave an upward kick to Naruto's face, making him land against the pyramid. Clove and Glimmer were busy dodging each others knife strikes, though Glimmer was fighting with a sword as well.

"This is the end for you lover boy!" Cato grinned. Naruto rolled his eyes at the 'insult' before he kicked Cato and Marvel in the face with a round kick since they were closing in on him. Naruto then yanked Clove back into the pyramid.

"Run!" Naruto ordered Glimmer. The girl was hesitant but did as she was told. Cato saw her, grabbed a sword and threw it. It amazingly struck her heart from behind, causing her eyes to widen and her body to fall. "Glimmer!" Naruto screamed out for his ally as her body hit the ground.

 _Boom!_

"Traitorous bitch," Cato spat only to receive a punch to the face from Naruto. The blond teen then tried to grab Cato's neck to break it but he was grabbed and thrown away from the fight. Naruto tumbled to the ground but quickly got up to see Thresh holding off against Marvel and Cato.

"Run! Win this shit!" Thresh barked out. Naruto shook his head and ran to go help his ally but he was blown away when a fallen apple dropped onto the mine, causing a big loud explosion. He landed in a hard tumble against the ground, barely conscious.

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed as his arm was burning from the explosion, and he was deaf in his right ear. He looked towards the explosion to see Cato, Marvel and Cloves body laying around as well.

 _Boom!_

However only one Boom went off, and it was for Thresh. Naruto stood with difficulty, holding his burning third degree right arm. He cursed his luck, sad for the loss of Thresh and Glimmer. It also didn't help that a wave of nausea hit Naruto. His vision started to get blurry again and he knew he had to leave before the Careers wake up and actually try to kill him. So Naruto ran, though his vision was impaired, he let his mind take him back to base.

When he found the base, he collapsed right in front of it. Rue called his name, rushing over to him and bringing back into the cave to lay beside Katniss who was still sleep. She checked his arm to see it was badly burned, bubbling with puss with the smell of burning flesh. She looked in Katniss's bag to see if she still had the healing gel or whatever, but it was all used up, only a little remnants. Rue just took whatever was left and applied it to Naruto's burn earning a soft moan of relief.

But there was no more and it made her annoyed but she had to keep calm. So she then grabbed a canteen of water and poured some of on the burn, "Damn!" Naruto yelled in pain. That was very different from the moan of relief. Rue quietly apologized to Naruto, as she started to find something to wrap it up so it wouldn't get infected.

Seeing that the was done all she could do, Rue just leaned back against the wall holding her knees to her chest as Naruto and Katniss rested. Normally for any tribute, this would be the perfect time to kill them both so she would have a better chance at being first and win. But Rue wasn't like that. Naruto and Katniss were her friends, there was no way she could hurt them. They needed her and she needed them.

"Rue," Naruto called softly, earning her attention. She crawled over to him to see his eyes were no longer red and they were half lidded, out of tiredness. "Thank you for what you have done…for Katniss and I,"

Rue shook her head, "Its no problem, you are my friends, I'm supposed to help aren't I?" She smiled softly. Naruto gained a small smile, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah," He replied before taking a breath for air. "With the venom still in my system, it will be sometime before my wound heals," Naruto frowned a bit in thought, knowing that while his healing factor was amazing, it was currently occupied. The only way to jumpstart it and give it a boost would to be use chakra but he was too exhausted to do that right now. "Tell me about your self," Naruto suggested. Rue blinked in surprise before giving a small smile and nodding.

"Well, my name is Rue Kumo, and as you know I come from District 11," Rue started her story. As she spoke Naruto was silent, listening to her with closed eyes. Rue knew he wasn't asleep as he would ask a question once in awhile.

Rue told him about her family and that she was the oldest with five younger siblings. She worked really hard in the orchards in her district; usually from sunrise to sunset. Naruto learned that only silence volunteered for her when her reaping escort asked if anyone wanted too.

It irritated Naruto outwardly, but pissed him off and made him disappointed inwardly. The girl was only twelve, like Prim, and had barely if at all started her life. It was official, people were selfish when there is no hope.

It took a few hours for Rue to finish her story, and when she did, night had fallen. Both Rue and Naruto expected for the anthem to play and show who had died today…but instead they received a message.

" _Attention tributes, Attention. There will be the Hunger Games annual feast. Now hold on, some of you may be blowing off my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you_ ** _need_** _something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack marked with your district number, at the Corucopia, at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance_."

Rue looked at Naruto to see he was looking at the ceiling as if in thought. "I'm going to go get those packs," Rue stated and this earned a look of disapproval from Naruto.

"Don't, you stay here with Katniss, I'll go get the packs," he told her as he tried to lean up. Rue shook her head, pushing him back down which wasn't that hard to do in this moment of time.

"No, you can barely walk yet alone run. Besides, if you go, you may actually die this time. The Venom is mostly gone, but still in your system and your burn has damaged your arm. In actuality, you should be dead right now," Rue deadpanned.

"Psh, you actually think some bee stings will keep me down? Hell no. Anyway, I'm not letting you go Rue, either I come with you or we leave the packs," Naruto declared shaking his head, giving her a look.

"But Naruto! Whatever is in that pack could help you and Katniss! We need those packs," Rue argued with conviction.

"No, we don't. I'm not letting you go out there to get killed. Cato and those other sick bastards are out there, on their way to get their packs as well. They will kill you, if they see you," Naruto replied seriously.

" _If_ they see me; if I'm too fast for them, they can't catch me, and if they can't catch me they can't kill me. Please Naruto, let me do this," Rue pleaded. Naruto just stared at her, seriously wanting to say no.

"Fine," But he relented. "But you get those damn packs and you come straight back, as fast as you can. If it gets to difficult and you see the Careers surrounding the packs, leave. I'm serious Rue, those packs are not that important," Naruto told her.

Rue gave a nod a small smile on her face. She gave Naruto a hug before leaving the cave. The blond watched her leave and released a sigh.

"Hurry back, Rue."

"Naruto!"

The blonde's eyes snapped open as he hopped out of his laying position ignoring the pain to see what the problem was. When he left the cave, entering the bright rays of the sun he saw Rue, holding the bag for eleven and twelve, however, there was knife in her gut.

"Rue!" Naruto yelled as he dashed over to her and grabbed her. He had her throw the bags down as he held her. Just from touching her he could tell that she was already weak, making him wonder how long she had been traveling with that knife in her gut.

"I'm sorry," Rue told him with teary eyes, apologizing to him repeatedly. Naruto shushed her, so she could save her strength. The first thing he did was remove the knife that was in her side, and he immediately blamed Clove.

"You were right," Rue started, tears still falling from her eyes. "They had the Cornucopia surrounded, but I didn't listen. I had fooled Marvel into thinking someone was close by, so he left. Cato went the other direction while Clove kept guard," Rue explained as he searched through his bag and her bag to find anything that would help her.

But now that he removed the knife, she was openly bleeding. "I tried my best to get past her without her noticing, but…" Rue didn't finish, glancing at the knife that Clove threw at her. "I kept running, I had to get away from her and get to you,"

"Be quiet Rue! You need to save your strength, you are going to be alright," Naruto told her with conviction. Rue however shook her head, as if she knew she wasn't.

"I'm okay Naruto, as long as you and Katniss win, I'm happy. C-can you sing?" she asked him. Naruto looked at her, a pain filled expression on his face as he looked at her dying form.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered. He started out humming, gazing into Rue's fading eyes before he started singing.

" _Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._ _  
_ _Motivate your anger to make them all realize._ _  
_ _Climbing the mountain, never coming down._ _  
_ _Break into the contents, never falling down._

 _My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_  
 _Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door._  
 _A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._  
 _Waiting is wasting for people like me._

 _Don't try to live so wise._  
 _Don't cry 'cause you're so right._  
 _Don't dry with fakes or fears,_  
 _'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_."

He finished softly, and a couple of tears fell from his eyes as he looked at the now still Rue.

 _Boom!_

Naruto held onto her, bringing her body to his as he silently sobbed for his young friend. As he cried, he realized how much hate he held for the Capitol...and Snow. They would all pay.

The thoughts of his fallen allies, and the young children who died within the first five minutes of the games; they didn't deserve it. None of them did. Not even Cato or Clove. Naruto gently set Rue down, shutting her eyes then glared to the camera with all of his hate. He then quickly left only to return with an armful of colorful flowers.

He set them all around Rue, and had her hold them in her hands, covering up her wound. He also emptied her bag and set the items that belonged to her in the bed of flowers as well. Naruto refused to use the items meant for her. Naruto then sang Rue's four note song which was imitated by the Mockingjays around him. They then followed up with his lullaby that he sang to Rue.

Naruto kissed the girls forehead before looking up to the Camera. Kissing his fingers, Naruto gave the goodbye salute, meant for District eleven. What he didn't know, was that the Districts of Eleven, Twelve, One and Five also shared the salute, as a thank you for Naruto's kindness and a goodbye to their fallen tributes. Naruto's three finger salute then turned to one finger salute, meant for the Capitol and Snow.

"Fuck you," Naruto snarled before he walked off with his bag in hand. He honestly didn't give a fuck about Snow hating him…he would die soon enough anyways.

That was a promise he _intended_ to keep.

Katniss was silent as she processed the story Naruto gave him. She looked to his arm to see it was bandaged up. Seeing the look, Naruto nodded his head, indicating it was fine.

"Rue wanted us to win, lets at least do that for her," Katniss whispered. Naruto nodded in agreement. The two however looked outside the cave as Claudius voice started speaking.

" _Attention Tributes, Attention. The original rule of only one winner has been suspended. From now on two victors may be crowned if they originate from the same district. Good luck."_

 _Boom!_

"Heh, how much you want to bet it was Marvel?" Naruto asked the girl who shook her head.

"That's a fools gamble," she muttered as he helped her up. "That means only us and the district two are left. What now?"

Naruto was quiet as he looked out the cave with a serious expression. He then started to pack up, sheathing his axe and sword. "It was Clove who gave the blow to Rue resulting in her death. It was Cato who killed Glimmer, and Thresh gave his life to kill them and protect me but failed. And though I frankly don't care, they just killed Marvel because he was a loose end and not apart of their district," Naruto explained.

"Right now, I'm pissed. The allies I planned on bringing out of this stupid game are now dead. I'm not running, or hiding. District two are about to lose some members, because I'm done fucking around," Naruto growled.

Katniss nodded in agreement before she noticed something in a bag where Naruto was just sitting. "Naruto, where did you get those berries?" The blond raised a brow as he looked towards them.

"You mean the nightlock berries? I found them, figured they would be a good weapon against Clove and Cato. Who knows, maybe they like berries," Naruto smirked evilly. This caused Katniss's worry to fade away, afraid he tried eating them.

Naruto looked into her eyes and noticed a red hue though he said nothing, figuring it was his imagination. She couldn't have possibly awakened it could she? Her Uchiha blood as been diluted for over 200 years, she must have had a 1 out of 30 chance to awaken _those_ ocular powers. So he just dismissed it.

"So, the plan is to find Cato and Clove," Katniss started. Naruto nodded, turning towards the entrance of the cave with a fierce glare, his eyes glowing with rage.

"And slaughter them."

Night descended rather quickly for the remaining tributes. Those from District Twelve trudged through the forest, headed for the Cornucopia. Those from District Two, simply waited for those of Twelve, not yet ready to go look for them. Not during the night. Besides, they had figured the two tributes would come looking for them, seeing as they were the only four left. With the new rule of two victors allowed, it gave Cato and Clove the chance to actually work together, and win together. They just needed to kill those damn coal miners.

Those watching the Games were all giddy and excited, well at least those from the Capitol were. The districts were anxious, each rooting for either District Twelve or District Two. Those such as Twelve, Eleven, One, Five and Eight, were praying for Naruto and Katniss to win. While Two, Three, Four and Six were rooting for Cato and Clove.

Haymitch could only watch the two volunteers with an impassive expression. He was proud of them for lasting as long as they have, yet to turn on each other. It was amazing to him how the two 'Star-Crossed Lovers' were able to rack up so many sponsors. Especially Naruto. But there was nothing more he could do for the two. All the sponsored items he was given were in that bag Rue grabbed from the feast. Now it was up to them to win.

President Snow just sat in his living room with his granddaughter, watching the games, but he was mainly focused on the tributes from twelve. The underdogs…he doesn't like underdogs. They were rebellious and were very hard to control.

The blond boy, Naruto was a prime example. Snow, could obviously tell that Naruto had the skill and power to kill everyone single tribute within the first ten minutes of the game. But instead, he chose to ignore them and help out his fellow Volunteer.

The teen had easily slain 8 genetically engineered Jaguars that were twice his size, without even moving from his spot; take on a near full nest of Tracker Jackers without dying, and was still able to hold off four healthy tributes while he was sick.

The boy was nothing short of amazing. And the whole time he watched Naruto, he could not keep his eye off the symbol on the headband tied to his arm. It seemed familiar, as if he has seen it before. Though he couldn't remember, that bothered him.

Snow's blue eyes then turned to Katniss Everdeen, 'The girl on fire', like Naruto she was impressive as well. Though her feats weren't as great as Naruto's, the way she handled situations were noteworthy. If anything, she seemed just as big as a rebel as Naruto. The mockingjay pin on her jacket didn't help ease his feelings of worry.

The two tributes made the games interesting with their 'love affair' but Snow honestly thought it was fake and could see through it. Apparently, their young love has given Panem something to root for.

He just hoped it did not backfire.

The Gamemakers were in overdrive as they were now putting the 'Mutt' project into motion due to orders from Seneca Crane. They needed a finale…a bigger and better one than the original.

At first Seneca was just going to put the Mutt's into the arena and have them hunt down the tributes. But after seeing Naruto's display of power and skill, he was pretty sure that the Mutts would be handled like pups.

So he needed something more, something even Naruto wouldn't see coming and it would be able to take him down. Seneca and probably the rest of Panem sees Naruto as the strongest Tribute, despite his score of three. If Seneca's finale could take down Naruto…then it wouldn't be hard for the other tributes to fall as well. He gave Panem something to root for like Haymitch suggested, now it was time to crush it.

"Send them out."

Naruto stopped in his walking, causing Katniss to stop as well. His eyes narrowed, glancing around. Katniss noticed him eyeing the area and prepared herself for a fight. She gripped her bow and readied her quiver.

The blond unsheathed his sword before he pushed Katniss out of the way since something lunged from the bushes to attack her. Naruto swung down on the beast before kicking it away. He unhooked his Axe and swung it to the right, slicing another beast in the face. "Run!" Naruto barked at her. Katniss didn't fight him on the matter and began running for her life. Naruto killed one of the beasts and followed after her, choosing not to inspect what it was.

"EEEYAAH!" Naruto looked up as he was catching up to Katniss to see…

"Big bird! Big bird!" Naruto yelled in surprise as he grabbed Katniss and moved even faster along as the bird swooped down to snatch one of the tributes. Naruto slid to a stop as before he made Katniss duck due to a fireball zooming towards them.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Katniss demanded as she and Naruto kept running. Naruto looked behind him to see large overgrown wolves about 9 of them chasing after them, the giant eagle monster flying above them as well.

"The Finale," Naruto replied before he yanked on the girl's arm to the left, having her avoid the fireball that shot towards her. Naruto heard a yelp of pain from on of the wolves, probably from the fireball that was avoided. Naruto grabbed Katniss in bridal style to jump over the blazing tree that fell in front of them. The blond held onto her as he continued to run. He had his speed increased and came to a stop once they reached an open field.

Getting to the center, Naruto set Katniss down and readied himself for battle. "Katniss, you stay here and keep shooting, don't stop. If you run out of arrows, there are some more in the bag," Naruto ordered her, unhooking his axe again.

"What are you about to do?" She demanded. Naruto gave a smile at her before he kissed her cheek and charged at the oncoming wave of large dogs. "Naruto!"

"Start shooting!" Naruto yelled at her as he swung the axe up, slicing one of the wolves. He moved his head dodging the lunge for his throat before bringing the blade down on the beasts head. Naruto hopped up and landed on a back of a wolf. Unsheathing his sword, Naruto gave a downward stab to the brain before swinging his axe to knock another one away.

As this was going on, Katniss shot Arrow after Arrow rather skillfully at the mass of wolves. She got a couple in the eye, one through the brain and another in the nose. Naruto however was doing all the major kills, four were already dead.

"EEYAAH!"

"Naruto watch out!" Katniss screamed as the eagle had finally caught up and snatched him up, now in the sky. "NARUTO!" Katniss screamed in horror. A mili-second later she was already readying an Arrow to shoot him out of the sky. But with Naruto gone, the dogs were focused on her, so she was forced to forget Naruto's plight to protect herself. She fired arrows rapidly, while also moving back so she wouldn't die.

"Stupid bird!" Naruto growled as the eagle was holding him by his arms. Naruto grumbled as he tried to move his body a bit. With a deep breath, Naruto swung his legs up high enough for his hands to pocket out a knife. With a flick of his wrist, the knife had lodged through the birds throat, earning a squawk of pain. Being let go, Naruto was no falling down to the ground. All of Panem figured…it was to his death as no one could survive a fall from that height. They all expected Naruto to give up and just die.

Naruto tightened his grip on his axe and positioned his body so he would look he was coming down for a swing. Naruto raised his axe above his head, channeling enough chakra into the blade to do his next trick. "Futon: Daitoppa Kire Nami! ( **Wind style: Devastation slash wave** )" Naruto yelled, swinging his axe down upon the mutts that were cornering his girl.

A large gust of hard thick sharp wind took place, specifically upon the mutts causing them all to be slashed into hunks of meat. Naruto shifted the wind around him so he would land safely, and he did, right in front of Katniss. And when he landed, the giant eagle gave one last screech before it too crashed, though it was barely alive.

Naruto gave mild pants as he smiled at Katniss who was in complete shock from seeing what he just did. Hell, all of Panem were in silence as well….completely appalled by Naruto's amazing display of…whatever that was.

" _Claudius, d-did he just…control and use the wind…as a weapon?_ " Caesar asked, breaking the silence in Panem.

" _I_ - _I think he did…_ " Claudius couldn't say anything else as he was completely speechless.

"What the hell was that?!" Katniss demanded as she pulled Naruto in a tight hug, her worry now replaced with confusion. Naruto decided to play dumb, as if he did not do what he just did on camera, for all of Panem to see.

Besides, if he denied it, and pretended he did not know what they were talking about…in time they would figure it was their imagination. After all…who in the blue hells could perfectly control the wind to use as a weapon?

He could, but they didn't need to know that in this point of time.

"What was what?" Naruto asked, cocking his head a bit to the side, his eyes wide with fake curious.

"That thing you just did! You completely slaughtered those things!" Katniss pointed. Naruto looked back to see what she was talking about and scowled inwardly. He really wished he paid more attention on Genjutsu lessons. They would really come in handy right now.

"Huh, I did that? I couldn't have done that, do I look like I can do that without hurting myself in the process?" Naruto joked with a raised brow. Katniss just continued too look at him, possibly thinking he couldn't be serious.

"But I know what I saw! You swung your axe then that happened!" Katniss tried again. Naruto still kept his raised brow up. He then touched her forehead, checking for a fever. Though he didn't find one, he still said,

"Are you feeling okay Katnip? You seem a little warm," Naruto teased her, though she didn't know it. The girl checked her own forehead, and gave up on the matter. She was tired, she was paranoid and she was still a bit tired from the venom of the tracer jackers. Maybe it was a hallucination and she was lying. That would make more sense right?

"I-I guess it was just my imagination," Katniss grumbled before she glared at Naruto and poked him hard in the chest, "But if your lying and I found out you are completely aware of what you did, then there will be trouble for you."

"Aye," Naruto shrugged. Katniss nodded, giving one last glance to the sliced hunks of meat before Naruto spoke. "Okay, now that we are safe…for now, we still need to go find Cato and Clove." Before they left, Naruto walked over to the giant dying eagle and took back his knife. He also severed it's head, to end the suffering. Lastly he cut off two of it's sharp talons and pocketed them in the bag for later.

Katniss gave him a look which made him shrug, "Trophy reward," he told her as they started walking at a brisk pace towards the Cornucopia. As the neared the forest, Naruto felt something drop on his skin, something wet. He touched his face to see it was water. Looking up, he realized it had started to rain. His eyes narrowed, noticing how the Rain went from sprinkling to very hard. As if… a storm was…

"Move!" Naruto barked out, grabbing his girlfriends hand and running off just as lightning struck in their position. The two tributes kept running through the now muddy forest, trying not to slip as both fireballs and lightning were thrown at them.

The earth started to shake as well, giving Naruto the impression an earthquake was about to take place. It also didn't take long for a great wall of fire to appear, chasing down Naruto and Katniss like the lightning. Fireballs were also shooting at them from every direction. It would be one at a time, or two at once or even three! The Gamemakers were turning the elements against them, so not cool.

"Why is this happening?" Katniss demanded, mostly to herself. Naruto didn't give an answer as he sliced through a tree as it wanted to fall on them. The blond then realized that the elements were forcing them to the Cornucopia, where the final match would take place.

Naruto slid his axe into his belt, and swung Katniss on his back. "Hang on tight babe!" Naruto warned her before he started to pick up speed in his running as Katniss tightened her grip around him so she wouldn't fall.

Katniss looked behind them to see that about four fireballs were closing in on them, "Naruto!" she called. The blond glanced back before he hopped to the right, then forward as the lightning struck there a moment later. Naruto grunted as he continued to pick up speed. And as he picked up speed, so did the lightning and the ground. As Naruto ran, the ground started to crack behind him or just as he took a step. The lightning also kept striking each two seconds, gaining on him.

"No, No, No, No, No, NO!" Naruto repeated as his adrenaline started to pump into his legs as well as his chakra. This brought him back during his time in the land of snow during the Save Koyuki mission. Pushing as much charka and effort he could into his legs, Naruto leapt out of the forest and into the area where the games began. Naruto lost his balance, and dropped Katniss causing them to roll and tumble across the ground.

Naruto took in breaths heavily, a bit exhausted from the overuse of chakra. The thought irritated him as he remembered when it took a lot for him to feel exhausted from using chakra. Now he used as much as a Jounin possessed and he was tired? Yeah, that was not good.

'I swear, I am going to train hard, after these stupid games,' Naruto thought to himself. Maybe he should get Katniss in on the training? That way she could properly protect herself and have more skills added to her belt. It was nice thought. Speaking of the girl, she was starting to get up and looked towards the forest where they came from to see the storm clouds and the heavy rain, not to mention the fire and smoke. She then looked towards her boyfriend to see how he was holding up then back towards the forest. They must have ran miles, from the last field they were in.

Looking towards Naruto again, Katniss started to realize even better how strong and skilled Naruto was. And that without him, she probably would have faced the situations he faced, on her own. Rue's death was already hard on her, she couldn't imagine how it would affect her if she was in Naruto's shoes.

"We made it," Naruto sighed in relief as he stood back up and walked over to Katniss. He gazed at the Cornucopia, with a small smirk, realizing that Cato and Clove were not present. He knew they weren't dead though, as he hadn't heard the signature cannon fire.

"They're not here yet, probably got impatient and started looking for us instead of waiting. They'll be back soon, to rest, so lets be good fellows, and wait for them, Ne?" Naruto smirked. Katniss just chuckled with a nod and followed Naruto the Cornucopia.

Instead of waiting inside, Naruto gave Katniss a boost to sit on it. The lip entrance would give them enough cover for either tribute to see them when they returned. Once Naruto was situated, he sat down beside Katniss, the two preparing the fight to the death, the final fight.

It was silent between them, but it was comfortable silence. It allowed them to think peacefully and enjoy each others presence. "Today is my sisters birthday," Katniss spoke up. Naruto looked towards her with a raised brow.

"Really? What do plan on giving her?" Naruto asked as he readjusted his knives for the second time. Katniss gave a shrug and a sigh, a look of contemplation on her face.

"I want to give her something special, but I honestly don't know what. But…I'll think of something. And thank you, Naruto…for coming out with me, it truly means a lot and I'm really grateful," Katniss smiled. Naruto just gave a smile back with his own shrug.

"It's not a big deal Katnipm" Naruto then gave a slow shake of his head, "I don't let my friends face their problems alone if I can help it." Naruto reminded with Katniss giving a small smile with a nod.

"Yes, but now I owe you even more. You've protected me countless times during these games. I don't think I can ever repay you," Katniss frowned. Naruto just shook his head, looking into her eyes.

"Katniss, you're friendship and your happiness is enough for me, despite how corny and cheesy that sounded," Naruto chuckled. Katniss gave a soft chuckle as well before a pondering look came across her face.

"How about more than just my friendship?" She breathed, causing him to raise a brow. "What about my love?" Naruto blinked, though he was still confused.

"I thought I already had that, but yeah, that too," Naruto joked. Katniss shook her head, a blush coming across her face. She leaned into his ear and whispered so quietly that only he could hear. Not the gamemakers, not Snow, not Panem…only Naruto.

When she finished she leaned back, watching his facial expression carefully. It was littered with shock, as if he was speechless. Naruto turned to her, with a questioning gaze and she gave a nod. "You're serious?"

"I am, that is if we win of course," Katniss replied. Naruto blinked before his own smile came upon his face as he nodded and pulled Katniss closer to him, kissing her deeply. The girl returned the kiss, and it gave some of the wizened adults a clue to what Katniss told him.

Another hour passed for Naruto and Katniss who were in each others arms, simply waiting for their opponents to show themselves. And lucky for them, they didn't have to wait long because they heard stomping, breathless pants, and growls, not to mention the scream of the word 'Run' repeatedly.

Naruto and Katniss readied themselves, as they sat Cato and Clove run out of the forest on the opposite side of where Naruto and Katniss came out. The two tributes looked as if they were put through a mild scuffle, as Clove looked to have a rolled ankle, Cato looked as if he had a sprained or numb left arm.

Cato and Clove saw the Cornucopia and made their way quickly to it, hoping to climb it and stay safe. Seeing this, Naruto and Katniss separated so they could be in a position to ambush the District Two tributes. However, Cato and Clove had followers, Mutts to be exactly and there were 9 of them as well. They came through the forest with brute speed and chased after the District Two tributes. Naruto and Katniss were glad they weren't the only ones the gamemakers were after.

The mutts surrounded the Cornucopia just as Cato had successfully climbed up. The beasts tried jumping but only slid down, so they just stalked around the Cornucopia with growls.

Naruto and Katniss allowed Cato and Clove to catch their breath, wanting to enjoy crushing the two tributes when they were close enough to their full strength. Cato stood up straight and looked at the Mutts and taunted them while Clove readied her knives to hit their heads to kill them and be done with it.

Feeling as if they had enough time to recover and feel safe, Naruto silently came upon Cato and decked him across the face, making him slide across the Cornucopia. Clove jumped in surprise before she saw Naruto and started throw knives at him.

But before one could leave her hand, Katniss had shot an Arrow at her leg, making her cry in pain as Naruto backhanded her away. Katniss watched, with her bow ready as Naruto closed in on Clove.

Before the girl could get up, Naruto had straddled her and plucked the knife from her hand, now in his. He smirked at her, seeing the terrified look in her eyes. The girl gazed into his mad crimson eyes as a cruel smile made it's way on his lips.

"Tsk tsk, why so serious girl? What happened to the smile you had when you killed all those other tributes, or when you tortured that stupid girl at her camp, or even when you threw that knife at Rue, hmm? Why so serious?" Naruto asked her, his face mere inches away from hers.

"Please, don't kill me, I'm sorry, please!" Clove begged, tears coming from her eyes. Naruto gave another tsk as he wiped her tears away with the blade of the knife, cutting into her skin a bit.

"Why so serious Clove? Hm?" Naruto questioned as he got closer. "Why so serious?!" Naruto questioned as he put the blade into her mouth and he grinned madly which made her even more terrified as tears poured from her eyes. "Let's put a smile on that face!" Naruto then paused, tilting his head. "Why so serious?"

 _Boom!_

"Naruto!" Katniss called him causing him to turn around to see that she was being held hostage by Cato who seemed to be breaking down mentally, though he noted the boy had an arrow in his leg which meant Katniss did see him coming but she was overpowered. Naruto just looked at him with a blank yet slight worried face.

He fingered the knife, with a raised brow, challenging Cato. The boy saw it and just gave a humorless laugh. "Go on, throw it. Then we both go down and you win," Cato stated, trying to have the struggling Katniss cover his form as well so if Naruto did throw it and was spot on, it would hit Katniss who would fall back, making him fall back to die to the mutts.

Naruto said nothing, merely watching him and Katniss. "Go on, I'm dead anyway," Cato stated. And it was true, Naruto was now able to get a closer look at the boy to see he had blood trailing down the side of his head, in his mouth and a large bruise from the punch he received minutes prior. "I always was right?" Cato laughed, though he sounded as if he wanted to cry. "I didn't know that till now," he then faced the cameras yelling at them. "How's that? Is that what they want?!" he moved enough to cause Naruto to shift and ready to throw it, afraid of Cato hurting Katniss.

"Ah," Cato gave a bloody grin as he looked back towards Naruto. "No, no, no," Cato said with a cough as he got ready to break Katniss's neck. A tear escaped her eye as she looked at Naruto. "I can still do this, one more kill," Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he met eyes with Katniss. "Bring pride to my district," Cato went on as Katniss peered into Naruto's eyes and she felt calm. "Not that it matters," Just as he was about to twist and break her neck, two things happened.

Katniss relaxed her body, and Naruto threw the knife as hard and fast as he could.

 _Boom!_

Katniss felt Cato's grip loosen and glanced up to see Naruto's knife embedded right between his eyes. The boy was dead before he hit the ground, the mutts didn't even bother to check, walking off.

Katniss flew to Naruto, as he wrapped his arms around her, which she returned with a tight hug. She apologized to him for allowing to get captured by Cato, that she was too weak to defend herself. Naruto just shushed her, knowing the reason why was because she was too into seeing Clove being tortured.

The 'sun' started to rise, causing the two teens to pull apart. Naruto slid off the Cornucopia first, and helped Katniss down. He still held her hand as they waited to be announced the winners.

There was an announcement alright, but not the one they wanted to hear.

" _Attention, Attention tributes,"_ Both Naruto and Katniss prepared themselves for another fight as the voice continued. " _There has been a slight…rule change,_ " that caused Naruto to scowl with narrowed eyes.

" _The previous revision, allowing two victors from the same district has been revoked. Only one victor may be crowned. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor,"_

"OH FUCK YOU!" Naruto snarled out in disgust and rage. Katniss was speechless as she turned to Naruto to see he took a deep breath to calm himself. To Katniss…this was Naruto's moment of truth.

Would he betray her, and become the true victor like she thought he would deep down?

Or would he allow her to kill him, so she could go back home fulfill her promise?

His answer to her thoughts, would forever change her opinion of him and solidify.

Naruto came close to her making her take a fearful step back. Naruto scrunched his face up in confusion before realization hit him and he honestly looked hurt.

"Y-you think I'm going to hurt you?" Naruto asked her, pain and disbelief in his voice. Katniss didn't give an answer, simply looking away from him. Naruto took a step back, a hurt frown on his lips. "Go ahead, and kill me. You need to get back to Prim anyway right? Besides, I promised you would return in one peace as well," Naruto said quietly. Katniss seemed surprised by this, then she lunged at Naruto and sobbed into his chest.

Naruto blinked in surprise as before he held Katniss, allowing her to get the tears out. "I'm not leaving without you," Katniss vowed, backing away and wiping her eyes to stare at him.

"You have too, one of us has to die. And as much as I hate these games, they have to have their victor…you, Katniss," Naruto told her. Katniss gazed at him, shaking her head. Her eyes held conviction as she threw the bow down.

"No, they don't. Why should they?" She demanded as dug into his pocket and pulled out the bag of nightlock berries. Naruto's eyes widened as he tried smacking them out her hand.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" But she simply moved her hand away and pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him.

"Naruto, you always tell me to trust you. And I have, and I apologize for hurting you just a moment ago…I needed confirmation. And now that I have it, I have to say this," Katniss leaned up and pulled him into a passionate fiery kiss. "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki, and I am not leaving here without you. These whole games, I have been relying on you. I have been weak but no more, it's my turn to save you. So…just trust me, please," Katniss pleaded.

Naruto stared into her eyes with a serious gaze before he closed them and gave a nod. A mix of feelings swirling around him inwardly. Anger at the games, happiness at Katniss's return of his feelings, and worry that something might go wrong.

Katniss smiled, giving a soft sigh to calm her nerves. She pulled Naruto in another kiss to tell him it was going to be alright, and they both were going to be fine. Katniss pulled out two berry's one for each of them. The two gazed at each other, with a serious gaze.

"On three…" Katniss stated. Naruto nodded starting the countdown, as he held her hand.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…" The two said and put the berry into their mouth. But before they could swallow it…

" _STOP! STOP!"_ Both Naruto and Katniss spit out the berry and whatever juices got on their tongues. " _Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the victors of the 74th annual Hunger games."_

Naruto and Katniss were shocked by the outcome, the former not expecting for two to win at the same time. Katniss hugged Naruto, before pulling him into another kiss, this time filled with joy. When the two pulled away they looked up to see capitol ship descending towards them to pick them up. Naruto and Katniss smiled at each other, squeezing each others hands.

They were going home.

"They're not happy with you, ya know?"

Naruto and Katniss stood on the balcony looking over the capitol, she in his arms. It's been three days since they had been crowned Victors and now they were enjoying their time left in the Capitol together. However, tomorrow they would have to go through interviews with Caesar, then have a ceremony so President Snow could personally award them for their victory. But now they were just relaxing from the violent four day event, until Haymitch stepped on to the balcony, a bottle of liquor and three glasses in hand.

The two glanced towards their mentor as he began to pour them drinks. "They need to get over it," was all Naruto said as he took a large sip from the glass offered to him. Haymitch shook his head as he handed a glass to Katniss.

"No because you showed them up."

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't go as they planned," Katniss responded with a light shrug as she looked away with a frown. "I'm not very happy with them either."

"This is serious!" Haymitch snapped a bit, earning a side glance from the two. "Not just for the both of you. They don't take these things lightly," he told them with a soft glare. "I have no doubt that there will be repercussions, and if they are, you two need to be ready for them." Haymitch said as he then sighed, "This isn't over." Naruto softly nodded as he looked over the city. "Caesar will interview you guys tomorrow, separate then together. Do you know what you are going to say?"

"We are going to tell the truth," Katniss spoke with a look of conviction then glanced to Naruto who took a sip of his drink silently. "Our love for each other isn't pretend." Katniss denied with a determined edge to her voice. Haymitch nodded with a smirk as he pointed to Katniss.

"Excellent, and that's what you need to say. You see, others think that your love is a trick, just a show for you to survive," Haymitch clued them in which made sense to the two of them. "But you must show them that it isn't. Even after the games, and you both are 'safe' you still love each other." Haymitch advised while Katniss continued to gaze at Naruto's back, knowing he was in thought. "You need to tell them that you are so in love with Naruto, that the thought of not being with him is unbearable. It won't be that hard…as that is how you feel right?" Haymitch clarified. Katniss looked towards him again, her eyes still holding conviction.

"Of course it is," Katniss spoke as she walked towards her boyfriend, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. Haymitch gave a light sigh of relief as he took note how Naruto smiled at Katniss. He believed them. Honestly he did. Now it was time for them to get Panem to believe them.

"Good. Don't stay up too late. Your prep teams want you ready for make over at nine. Goodnight," Haymitch bid, leaving with the bottle of brandy in his hand.

"Leave the bottle Mitch."

Or at least he tried.

Once Naruto knew he was gone, and he was alone with Katniss he spoke. "He's right you know." Hearing this caused him to look to him, slightly confused. "It's not over. I can feel it. We need to be stronger," Naruto stated as his eyes lowered, thinking of Rue and Glimmer as well as Thresh and Jacqueline. "Better. The Hunger Games may be over. But Snow isn't done playing games with us." Katniss could only nod in agreement though she was curious.

"How are we going to get stronger though? Only so much can be done in District Twelve." Naruto finished his drink as he focused on Katniss, gazing down at her.

"Katniss, can I trust you with my biggest secrets? Those that even Panem doesn't even know?" Katniss gained a look of concern on her face but she nodded, resting a hand gently on his face.

"Yes. Of course you can."

Naruto grabbed her hand, holding it softly. "Katniss. Don't let your 'love' for me blind you." Hearing this made her look confused. "I need you to be truthful with yourself, because one of things I can stand…" his eyes hardened as he gazed into hers. "Is when people lie to themselves. I want you to love me…for me. Not because I helped you during the games and my strength. That's admiration. Two different things," he explained to her.

She wanted to feel hurt by his words, but she couldn't because it was true. Though she kept it to herself. Katniss was really questioning deep down if she truly did love Naruto. He saved and protected her. Helped her. Was there for her. He was strong, smart, and wasn't a follower. Has she mistaken admiration as love?

"Don't force yourself to answer right now," he smiled softly, getting her eyes to flicker up at him. "I am glad that you are actually pondering it, willing to search for it. When you have found your answer, share it with me." Naruto kissed her forehead before he took a sip, leaving her alone on the balcony. Katniss sighed as she took a large sip of brandy in her glass. Then she glanced to the bottle the two drunkards left.

When one of them tried to come back for it…it was empty.

"Any suggestions to your outfit?"

Naruto hummed in thought as he then shook his head as Portia watched her team prep Naruto. She was coming up with last minute touches to the design, and would need Naruto's input if he had anything before it was finalized. "Do what you'd like, just don't make me look like an idiot." Portia laughed a bit as she shook her head,

"Of course not." Naruto gave a small smile in response then he returned to his thoughts which were about Katniss and what he should do next. He knew they were given half of the year to enjoy their winnings before they needed to take tours around Panem, as victors of the most recent hunger games. This would hopefully give him enough time to maybe get to a level of skill with his chakra.

When it came to Katniss, he knew he held deep feelings for her, bordering on love. Last time he felt like this, it was for Sakura. He cared for Katniss, he really did but a part of him felt as if he pushed her too much even though another part knew that he didn't. Thoughts of her acting for the camera came to his mind, as well as she was only with him to receive help in the Games from both Panem and himself. He didn't like those thoughts, so he needed to step away from her for a bit, and let her figure it out, as well as himself. He needed time to get himself together, to condition himself. So just in case her answer wasn't one he liked, he wouldn't get in his feelings.

"All right. All done." Portia smiled, presenting the designs of his outfit for tonight. Naruto left his thoughts as he focused on the sketch and a smile came upon his face, Portia could only grin as Naruto studied it a bit.

"Sophisticated, yet rebellious. Not to mention completely badass. I like it!"

"I knew you would."

When Katniss arrived backstage for the interview with Caesar, which already started, she saw Naruto leaning against the wall watching with a glass of lemonade in his hand, probably had Ciroc in it as well.

She hadn't made herself known yet, so she took this time to look up the blond. He was wearing a orange unbuttoned blazer with the sleeves rolled up a bit. On his left wrist was a gold watch, while stamped on his back was his strange leaf symbol in black. For bottoms he wore black straight leg pants that set a bit below his waist snuggly. He also wore black combat boots, the pants tucked behind the lip of the shoe. His blond hair was still messy, falling against his forehead. She could see a necklace around his neck as well but that was it. Underneath the blazer was a dark navy blue shirt.

Katniss flattened her skirt a bit, stood straight and tall and walked…however it was bit awkwardly due to the heels. She tried to calmly walk over to Naruto but instead she stumbled a bit and was about to fall face first into the ground when suddenly she was in a pair of arms. Her eyes creaked open to see she was gazing into cool and calm sapphire orbs. Katniss blushed as Naruto helped her stand straight. Katniss realized even with heels she still wasn't as tall as Naruto.

"Katniss," Naruto greeted softly with a nod as he took a sip of his lemonade. Katniss gave a nod back to Naruto in greeting. Naruto eyed Katniss up and down, taking in her appearance which made her a bit more beautiful in his eyes. Her outfit was similar to his in the sophisticated yet rebellious way. He started from the top. Her hair was down however on the left side framing the side of her face was her usual braid. She had pinch of sky blue eye liner and pink clear like lip gloss, her skin also had a glow to it as well.

For her top, she wore a one sleeved dark orange blouse which made Naruto smile. The material of the blouse was soft and silky and had a certain sheen to it. the blouse was then tucked into her black thigh high skirt which had small little jewels that gave it the flame like attribute whenever it was twirled like her previous dress. Her shoes were mid calf black leather high 3 inch high heel boots. For accessories, she had golden bracelets on her sleeveless arm, and a gold necklace that sat on her blouse. Her nails were painted orange and a Katniss flower was set in her hair, giving her outfit the finishing touch.

It was silent between the two, only the laughs and cheers from the crowd keeping it from being completely silent. "Naruto, I've figured out the problem, with a little help from Cinna," Katniss told him with a sigh. It took some work to at least say that. Seeing she had his attention, she looked up to him as he awaited.

"First thing is th-"

"With that said, I present you, Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar called with a grin causing the audience to cheer and said girl to be interrupted. Her eyes widened as she now realizes she needs to go on stage.

She looks at Naruto who just smiles sadly, moving out the way for her to walk. "Go on, give them a good show," he told her gently. Katniss frowned and gave a nod as she walked upon stage, putting on a strained smile.

She was surprised when most members of the audience stood and clapped for her. The girl just gave a light bow before sitting in the chair beside Caesar who smiled.

"It is so good to see you again Katniss! Honestly, it really is," Caesar told her. Katniss gave a smile and a nod. "Now, first thing I want to ask. What was it like? Usually every victor has their own experience and feelings about it, what was yours?"

Katniss was silent before she spoke into the microphone. "It was…terrifying. I was paranoid during the whole games, and afraid of not keeping my promise. It was saddening, as I lost my friend Rue and Jacqueline had sacrificed herself to save me," Katniss told him in a downtrodden tone.

"Yes, that was difficult for even me to watch. Both Rue and Jacqueline were brave and had good souls," Caesar said in agreement, his tone quiet.

"I am in debt to both of them, Thresh and Glimmer as well. Though they didn't directly help me, they helped Naruto stay alive so he would remain with me," Katniss smiled sadly. "But that is a debt I sadly cannot repay, but I will find a way how," she promised, looking to the camera, as if making the promise to the families of her fallen allies.

"I'm sure you will Katniss, I'm sure you will," Caesar nodded then moved onto the next question. "Now, what was it like, not being with Naruto when he left you and Jacqueline to find Thresh? I'm sure you were even more terrified correct?"

"Actually, I wasn't." Katniss denied shaking her head, earning curious looks. "I was nervous, fearful, yes. But terrified? No. You all must understand, I am grateful to Naruto for what he has done for me in the games, eternally. But I am my own person and can function without him, which I did. So I was perfectly fine with him leaving me, I was just hoping he returned back to me safely," Katniss answered truthfully, unknowingly earning a smile from Naruto.

"That is actually surprising, but I am glad you feel that way Katniss. Now, tell us how did you feel when Naruto told you of Rue's passing at first. We could all see the anger on your face, this must've been the first time getting angry at your boyfriend?" Caesar questioned and Katniss held back her annoyance that most of these questions had to deal with her relationship with Naruto. But then again, it was her relationship with Naruto that allowed them both to leave the arena alive.

"It actually wasn't the first time I've been angry at Naruto, as he annoys me constantly with his antics. But that's what makes Naruto, Naruto. Most of his antics towards me, I know he does it to make me smile a but more and while I may be upset at the time, later I do look back on it and a laugh or smile does escape me," Katniss explained with a soft chuckle, then her tone became quiet.

"But to answer your questions Caesar, I was angry at Naruto, extremely. I was also disappointed. Rue was our friend, and the thought he just let her die did not sit right with me. But I then saw the look in his eye, and I knew that he did not let Rue just die, not without doing all he could to help her. So naturally, I calmed my emotions to hear him out and I was right," Katniss said, a sad smile on her lips.

"You are something, isn't she folks?" Caesar asked the audience, earning a round of applause. "Now Katniss, I would like to ask you more questions but our time together individually is up, thank you," Caesar smiled.

Katniss stood, gave a pleasant bow before walking off stage. When she reached back stage, she hoped to have a few minutes to talk with Naruto, but that was not the case because Caesar called on him for his interview.

Naruto just gave her a nod and walked on the stage, a smile plastered on his face. Though to Caesar and the audience, and maybe all of Panem, the smile looked real and genuine; but to Katniss, she could tell it was more strained than hers, and his eyes held no emotion that his smile projected to the crowd.

Naruto gave Caesar a firm handshake before sitting down to begin his interview.

"Ah, Naruto like Katniss it's good to see you. I must say, you were amazing, wasn't he folks? Amazing," Caesar grinned as the audience continued clapping and cheering in agreement.

"Thank you Caesar, I try," Naruto smirked; Katniss could tell that was real.

"Now Naruto, I have lots of different questions for you. But I must start off, what was your experience in the games? What feelings did it give you?" Caesar asked. Naruto hummed before nodding to himself.

"Gas," this caused laughs from the audience but Naruto was serious. "I'm serious, I had only eaten once during the whole games and that was after the Careers were so close to our first camp. When I don't eat, I get gas which turns into cramps which gives me a headache," Naruto shrugged.

Caesar just chuckled along with the audience. "But if you want a real answer, then I must say it wasn't cool. It's one thing watching the games, it's another participating. So many innocent kids died during the first five minutes, for what reason? Anger is the most prominent feeling I have gained. Anger and disappointment," Naruto stated.

"I see. Now how did you feel when you left Katniss, surely you were worried?" Caesar asked, his answer was a nod. "Hmm, now… I must ask you…about your skills. They were beyond amazing, I and I'm sure all of Panem were speechless when you single handedly took down those Jaguars,"

"Yes, even though it must have looked easy, it was incredibly difficult," Naruto lied. "Gauging action time for eight different beasts is quite hard. I nearly died from the last two,"

"Yes, I thought you had died myself. But it was still amazing. Tell me, who taught you how to fight like that?" Caesar wondered.

"I had a teacher when I was young, but he only started to seriously teach me when I was a bit older. He died of age, so I had taught myself. Before the reaping I trained constantly to be as good as I am," Naruto stated.

"And you are. Now, I want to ask about the situation you had with those Mutts, concerning the wind. How did you do that?" Caesar demanded curiously. Naruto had a blank look on his face, staring at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Caesar looked confused as he recapped on the situation but Naruto was shaking his head slowly as he listened. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I escaped from the eagle and I threw my axe, that was it. I figured it was the gamemakers who did that to those beasts," Naruto shrugged.

Caesar was actually speechless but decided to move on, with one more question. "Naruto, we watched as you were really affected by your allies death, why was that? What were you feeling?"

"Anger. I was angry. Thresh, though I didn't know him very well, he still gave his life to help me when he could have just stayed away when he ran. Glimmer was the same way, she didn't have to help me. She could have pretend to be on my side but inform the Careers of everything, but she didn't. I was angry that I couldn't prevent their deaths, and like Katniss, I will find away to repay my debt to them," Naruto declared. And it was true. He was too busy fucking around, not taking anything seriously but Katniss's health. Instead of toying with the bastards, he should have killed them like a _real_ shinobi would. He had chances, but he ignored them, and that got his allies killed.

"Rue, is the same way. I knew a bit more about her and she was like a younger sister in my eyes. She was my friend, and will always will be. I did not want her to go and put herself in danger for my sake, I didn't. But she was so sure about it, and I didn't want her to feel the need to sneak around me to help," Naruto shook his head. "I was furious when she came back dying in my arms. I was furious when Thresh and Glimmer got themselves killed in vain, not even killing one career. When I think about it, I ask myself if there was something I could have done differently so they would be safe and alive," Naruto sighed. "And I know there was,"

"I am sorry for your loss Naruto, and I hope you two do find a way to pay your allies back. Lets give him a hand people," Caesar stated as he started clapping, followed by the audience. "Well folks our time with Naruto individually is up, so now it's time to interview both our victors together. And maybe if we're lucky, we can get some more excellent answers from them," Caesar chuckled.

"Katniss, get back up here!" Caesar re-welcomed with a grin. Katniss did walk back on stage and sat in the chair between Caesar and Naruto. "Alright, I must say I like the look of you two, don't you all?" the host asked the audience earning cheers from the audience and small smiles from the two victors. "Now that we have you two together, let me ask you both a question. Naruto, what was it like for you when you saw Cato had taken Katniss hostage? And Katniss, what was it like for you when Naruto had offered for you to kill him instead?" Caesar asked them.

Naruto wanted Katniss to go first but she allowed him to go, so he went. "I was extremely worried but I was calm on the outside. People can smell fear, and Cato was one of them. He was making my aim difficult, because I wanted to do it without hurting Katniss," Naruto answered.

Caesar nodded before turning to Katniss who spoke, "I was shocked. I expected for him to kill me, so he could live on and go home. People change in a life or death situation, your best friend can become your enemy so I was afraid that was going to happen. So I was speechless when he told me he would let me kill him. It's different to hear him say it outside of the games than when we were actually in it," Katniss explained.

"Now, I must tell you this you two," Caesar said quietly as he gave the audience a glance then turned to the two victors. "I'm sure you have already guessed, but there are some in Panem that think your love for each other is unreal, only an act for sponsors so you could live and win…is it true? Is your love an act?"

This was probably the most serious question Caesar has asked them. It was silent between the two before Naruto decided to speak up, but he was stopped when Katniss grabbed and squeezed his hand, shaking her head.

"I will be honest with you Caesar, and tell you my feelings on the matter. You all have seen how I acted on camera, but have never heard me tell my feelings about Naruto, unlike said person has in his previous interview," Katniss started, while all of them remembered his declaration of love for her before the games started.

"When we were first reaped, I hadn't really cared for Naruto at all. I was concerned on how I was going to return to my sister. Naruto and I weren't even really friends, more of acquaintances, but that changed just a few hours after. Our mentor, Haymitch wanted us to pretend, to put on a show of 'love' for the camera's even if our feelings for each other weren't true," Katniss continued.

"I completely hated the idea. I figured it would make me look weak, undesirable. But funny enough, I found out about this idea from Naruto. He told me about it after I asked him why he refused Haymitch. Naruto too refused the idea of a fake romance, already figuring I wouldn't like it," The girl went on.

"However, once I heard about the idea, I unconsciously started to be close with Naruto. He made me laugh and smile a lot more, and my depressed mood was lighter and more joyous. It was then I told him about my developing feelings and we started to see each other," Katniss paused as she now looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Even though I have only truly talked with him for a week, I have developed feelings for him. Our time in the games, only added to it. Deep down, I thought I was lying to myself, that I didn't love Naruto, but was only doing it to survive. I was using him," Katniss stated, earning wide eyes from the audience. But she still never broke her gaze from Naruto.

"But then, I hit the point where I figured out…that my feelings for him were as real as it gets. Yes I questioned myself, and he questioned me too. But with some helpful advice and some hard thinking, I realize…." Katniss then gained a real bright smile on her face.

"I care deeply for Naruto Uzumaki. And right now, telling him my feelings in front of all these people," Katniss laughed nervously, making Naruto smile a bit as well. "I feel like the happiest person in the world. Though I can live without him, the thought of it brings me sadness, and I don't like it," Katniss shook her head.

She then turned to Caesar and answered his question. "So to answer your question Caesar, my feelings for Naruto, is not an _act_. If anything it was naïve and confused, but it is no longer that. I _know_ what I want, and Naruto is exactly that," Katniss grinned.

The audience awed at her as did Caesar. "And what about you Naruto?" Caesar asked the man. Naruto simply closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face as he looked at Caesar.

"My feelings for Katniss have changed," Naruto said mysteriously, causing a look of confusion to appear on the audience's face and a small look of sadness on Katniss's, fear of rejection.

"Last time you interviewed me, I told you that I loved her. That was a lie. I cared deeply for her, and was always willing to protect her. However now…" Naruto looked towards her, his smile becoming true and wider.

"I know that she is the only _woman_ for me. I truly love this woman. And although she may not want me in the future, but she is the only woman I will love. When I feel higher than life and consider making a decision that may have consequences, I think of her and her safety. To me, her safety and happiness always come first," Naruto truthfully stated. The audience now stood, clapped and cheered happily for the couple. Caesar smiled at them as he spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Star-Crossed Lovers from District Twelve! This year's victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

"I hate suits."

"Get over it," Portia told him as she knotted his tie then pat his chest. He was wearing a traditional black formal suit with an orange tie. "You're going to have to wear suits in the future anyway. Now, get going. You don't want to be late. It's disrespectful to President Snow," she advised only earning a scoff as Naruto grabbed a glass of scotch, downing it on one go. He then started to walk out of the room then remembered something. He walked over to his bag, and pulled out his Konoha headband, tying it too his arm. "Naruto, you can't take that with you."

He just snorted in response, "If Katnip can wear her mockingjay pin, I can wear my headband. Besides it's not like you put the symbol on the tie anyway," he threw her a look while she just groaned as he walked out.

"It's not formal!"

"Fuck formal!"

Naruto sat impatiently in his throne like chair, just a few feet away from Katniss who was the complete opposite of him. Naruto looked the at the girl's appearance to see she was wearing a formal dark blue dress, her mockingjay pin at the side of hers.

The blond looked forward to see cameras and lots of people standing for the ceremonies as they will be crowned victors. What pissed Naruto off was, he had to be on time…so why couldn't the damn president be on time?! Hell he wasn't even on time, he was early! Damn Portia and her punctuality.

It wasn't like he wanted to be like Kakashi, three hours late for every god damn thing. But an hour early? Really? Even Katniss wasn't that early, she came a half an hour after him. But lucky for him, they spent the time in the back away from the camera's making out.

It was amazing how she still came out perfectly. No one would have really noticed him since his hair was always messy, though his damn tie was out of place because of Katniss pulling on it. He was also lucky she knew how to fix it.

'Finally' Naruto thought as the Panem anthem started to play and President Snow finally showed up, walking over to the golden victor crowns. Naruto shook his head as he looked at the man. Every time he saw the president he looked more and more like Santa Claus.

The man picked up the crown and walked over to Katniss, setting it on her head. She held an impassive gaze with her steel grey eyes, it reminded Naruto a lot of the Uchiha, which was normal considering they were part of her family history. That made him wonder if she would ever activate the Sharingan.

Now that he knew were feelings laid, he could trust her enough to give his biggest secrets and train her to become strong. Maybe that would cause her to awaken the doujutsu that hadn't been seen in three hundred years.

"Congratulations," Snow spoke quietly, his own stoic expression.

"Thank you," Katniss replied in a monotone. Naruto watched as he peered down at her chest making him glare a bit but he relaxed little when he put back her hair to see the pin.

"What a lovely pin," He pointed out with an unreadable expression.

"Thank you, it's from my district," Katniss said, still her voice in monotone and her face expressionless.

"They must be very proud of you," Snow mentioned, a light smug tone in his voice. The two stared each other down before the man turned around. He missed Katniss trying her best not to gag, but Naruto didn't which made him narrow his eyes. He straightened slightly as Snow came upon him. The man set the crown on his head next, telling him congratulations. Naruto had to catch himself from making a face, as he thought he smelled something.

"Hn, thanks," Was his reply, it held no respect as did his eyes as he glared at the president. Snow merely raised a brow before noticing his headband and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I must ask, what does this symbol mean?" Snow asked and Naruto really had to hold himself back from making a face of disgust. He now knew why Katniss wanted to gag, his breath reeked of blood! And with Naruto's nose being highly sensitive, and Snow so close in his face, it was very _very_ difficult not to puke out of disgust.

"I'm surprised you don't know, Mr. _President_ ," Naruto hissed slightly, not afraid of being disrespectful to the man in front of him with all these cameras and people surrounding them. "This symbol is the symbol of my family, my ancestors. You know, they say when a leaf burns…a new one grows in it's place," Naruto said cryptically.

Snow hummed in thought with a nod, "Interesting," was all he said before he walked off, speaking to the public.

Both Naruto and Katniss shared a look before looking towards the audience.

Three days have passed since Naruto and Katniss left for District Twelve, home. They were greeted with happy smiles and cheers, not to mention hugs from family members and 'friends'. Naruto only considered Gale his real friend…besides Katniss of course.

Naruto and Katniss had brought back their winnings to the district, and shared it with the people of District Twelve, hopefully making their hard lives a bit easier. They also moved into victor village, arranging their stuff and such.

Naruto didn't have many things since he mostly wandered around. And as a token of their friendship, Naruto allowed Gale and his family to stay in his house, also considering that he would be sleeping with Katniss most of the time, in order to comfort her from nightmares and such.

Right now in present time, District Twelve was having a party, hosted by Naruto with some help from Katniss. But it was mostly Naruto's idea. He mostly partied though with Haymitch, both enjoying their ability to drink to the fullest. Katniss was also enjoying herself, either supporting Naruto in his drinking game with opponents, or talking with Prim or Gale. She even spoke to Peeta Mellark for the first time, and 're-connected' with her 'friends'.

Everyone was having a good time, even her mother was mingling and laughing. It was a happy time for the people of District Twelve, as they appreciated Naruto and Katniss for their kindness and generosity. The peace keepers weren't welcome, except for Darius. Naruto even made sure that those people in suits didn't start shit, he wanted to have a good time, not a damn riot.

Speaking of Naruto, he was currently laughing as he had drunk Haymitch to the ground, and he wasn't a bit tipsy. "Better luck next time Mitch!" Naruto taunted which made Haymitch groan. This made Naruto laugh harder then wipe a tear from his eye.

"Having fun?" the blond turned around to answer the person and realized it was his girlfriend. She had her own glass of liquor, which was a bit full though. Naruto then realized Katniss had only maybe one glass. He wondered why, it was a party so she should just let loose.

"Yeah, but are you?" Naruto asked, glancing to her glass. Katniss caught it and gave a shrug.

"I am, but the fun for me hasn't started. Come on, I have something to show you," She smiled mischievously at him. Naruto raised a brow and shrugged. He started walking with Katniss, before he came back and drank the rest of Haymitch's glass then catching up with her.

Naruto followed Katniss into the gates of Victor village where the people were also partying. Katniss set down her glass, and made sure Naruto did not drink it, pulling him along.

The girl knew Naruto was about 90% sober, which was good for her. Which means what she had planned would be even better as he would remember it and enjoy the memory, as would she. The two Victors came upon Katniss's house steps and walked in. This time there was no one inside, meaning they were the only ones who occupied the house. "So what did you want to show me?" Naruto wondered curiously. Katniss just gave a soft laugh as she gave him an answer.

"Just wait a little longer, I promise you will enjoy it," She said, squeezing his hand a bit. Naruto just raised a brow, he had a clue but figured he was wrong. _That_ wouldn't happen for awhile…right?

Naruto's suspicions were becoming more true as Katniss led him to her room then promptly closed and locked the door. The girl glided over to him and held his hands within hers.

"Naruto, do you remember what I told you when we were on the Cornucopia waiting for Cato and Clove?" She asked quietly. Naruto narrowed his eyes and gave a nod before they widened.

"Wait, you mean you were serious?!" he asked. She just laughed and gave a nod.

"Yes I was serious, why wouldn't I be?" Katniss asked. Naruto just stared at her owlishly.

"Katniss, are you sure about this? Don't you want to wait a little longer? What if what we have doesn't work out, and you regret-"

"The only thing I'm going to regret Naruto, is if I don't do it with you. You are the person I love and that is not going to change. Why wait, when I want to show my love for you now? Our love will last, but only if you believe in it like I do," Katniss told him.

Naruto still looked as if he wanted to protest, and he did. "I don't want to hurt you. This is your virginity we're talking about. This is serious, you may say you won't regret it, but what if you do? What if-"

Naruto was shut up as Katniss cut him off with a deep kiss. The blond returned the kiss till Katniss pulled away, a smirk on her face. "You talk too much. I know what I want, and you Naruto Uzumaki are _exactly_ what I want," Katniss told him with a lust filled growl. "Now are you going to be a little bitch and ignore your girl, or are you going to be a good boy and unwrap our mutual present?" Naruto was silent as he thought about it, with a sigh he looked back up at her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive,"

"Absolutely?"

"Absolutely,"

"There's no turning back, are you su-"

"Naruto!"

"Okay sheesh, just checking," Naruto grumbled before he pulled Katniss closer and began kissing her. The girl deepened the kiss, her hands going under his shirt to feel his hardened torso. As she did that, Naruto's hands glided down to her plump ass as he started to kneed it. The girl moaned in this kiss before she pulled away and had Naruto take it off.

Once he did she gazed hungrily at his torso before lunging at his neck, giving mild bites to it. Naruto shivered as he turned them around so he could push her to the bed. Once she was, Naruto started nipping at her neck, his hands gliding up under her shirt and underneath her bra to play with her nipples.

Katniss moaned, as her nipples were sensitive. Naruto finally got annoyed at the articles of clothing so he took them off her, allowing him to gaze at her rosy pink nipples which he wasted no time in sucking and tweaking.

The girl gave a hearty moan as she grinded her hips against Naruto, her hands rubbing his back. A few minutes later, Naruto found himself on Katniss's bed with his clothes completely removed, same with Katniss. The difference now was that Katniss's virgin pussy was directly on his mouth as she rode him for all he was worth.

The girl was playing with her breasts, giving moans as she did so. Her eyes then gazed down at Naruto's erection and she licked her lips a bit before leaning down and licking it like a lollipop, forming the 69 position. As Naruto sucked, licked and fingered her pussy; Katniss sucked, licked and tried to throat his dick. She also started to massage his balls, sometimes even licking them. The two were really enjoying each others body.

Naruto then was surprised when Katniss got up and positioned herself above his dick, her eyes filled with hunger. "Enough foreplay, I want it now," Katniss stated. Naruto looked concerned as she started to lower herself onto his dick, stretching her virgin walls. The blond closed his eyes, as he heard Katniss give a moan of pleasure and pain.

A few moments later it was silence and Naruto opened his eye to see Katniss was catching her breath. He just sat there, silently enjoying the tightness and warmth that was Katniss Everdeen. The girl leaned down, connecting her lips with his and started to gyrate her hips. Once Naruto felt she was comfortable of moving on her own, he started to move too, bucking his hips upward, spearing the girl's pussy.

Katniss gave soft one breath moans as Naruto punched her with his dick, the pain now gone only pleasure. Naruto then flipped them so he was on top. Seeing the look in her eyes, Naruto gave her what she wanted, no longer feeling guilty or bad. He plunged into her mercilessly, giving his own groans of pleasure as he beat her pussy up. Katniss's moans were getting louder as he went harder. So he had to kiss her while he fucked the hell out of her.

Naruto bucked his hips wildly, as he bit on her neck. That must have been one of her pleasure spots because next thing she knew her vision went black and her mind went black. Naruto felt her come and inwardly patted his back on a job well done. He continued to smash her even though she just had her first orgasm. And because he didn't stop, Katniss felt even more pleasure.

Then Naruto hit that one real spot.

"OH!" She cried out. "A~gain!" Katniss pleaded. Naruto gave one just stroke, hitting her G-spot. "A~H! More! More!" Naruto did not hesitate to do just that. He continued to give long hard strokes to her, whispering into her ear about how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. This was only brining the girl closer to the brink of her second orgasm.

This time, when she did climax, it was with Naruto. He released his pent up lust into her as she released as well. The two bodies shook before, Naruto pulled out and fell to her side. Katniss turned around and snuggled into Naruto's chest as he pulled the covers up. The girl actually wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso, her face laying in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Naruto," she breathed. Naruto smiled, happy he found his love at last. All the beatings, the starvation, the scoldings, the loneliness, the madness, the anger, the sadness…after all of that, he had finally found the one girl he truly loved.

"I love you too, Katnip," Naruto teased tiredly. Naruto glanced down at her to see she was already sleeping, glowing as she did so. Naruto kissed her head before he closed his eyes as well, dreaming happy dreams.

The next morning, Katniss woke up alone, much to her ire. But she quickly noticed the note on the pillow beside her and read it. Naruto had gone for some hunting, and wanted her to join him when she woke up.

With an excited smile, Katniss hopped out of bed till she stopped. The sore feeling of her lower parts were gone. They woke her up a bit during the night but she just went back to sleep. Now they were gone, though she wondered why.

It didn't matter, the pain was gone and wouldn't hinder her, so she didn't care how it happened.

Going into her bathroom she took a quick shower, then got dressed. Grabbing her bow and quiver on the rack by her door, she left her room and went down stairs. Grabbing a loaf of bread and a bottle of juice she made her way out side and noticed Prim's stupid cat which hissed at her.

The girl just looked at it taking a sip of her juice before speaking, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood not to cook you," was all she said before walking off.

Katniss looked around and was very surprised to find there was no mess or hint of last nights party. It was if it never even happened, but she knew it did, because if the party didn't happen, then her first time with Naruto never happened either.

That thought annoyed her. However she kept calm, and figured the people of district 12 cleaned up after themselves. With a shrug she headed towards the outskirts of the district. She crossed the deactivated electrical fence and began her search for Naruto.

A few miles in, she had no luck till she felt a strong gust of wind pass her by.

 _Katniss_

Her head turned around as she heard her name being whispered. It sounded like Naruto's voice, was it being carried by the wind? Another gust of wind blew,

 _Katniss_

"Naruto?" She called out but no answer. Katniss patiently waited for the third gust and followed it in the direction it came from. She jogged at a set pace till being forced to stop at the hill cliff.

Down below was the very person she was looking for. He was shirtless, only wearing black pants, but no shoes either. He looked as if he was practicing hand to hand combat routine's. Katniss just sat and watched, finally having the opportunity to watch Naruto train. It was a few hours later before another strong gust of wind blew and promptly had her topple over the cliff.

Before she could even get a scream of fear out, she was immediately in Naruto's strong pair of arms. He landed on the cliff wall and pushed himself off to land on the ground. "You okay?" Naruto spoke, setting Katniss on her feet. The girl just gave a nod though she looked confused, looking from where she fell and the height then back towards Naruto.

"How did you do that?" She demanded. Naruto didn't answer her as she then noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and it was about 60 degrees right now. Wasn't he freezing? "Aren't you freezing?" She voiced.

Naruto shook his head, taking a step back from her. "I'm not. My body can stand almost all kinds of temperatures, so I'm fine. Now, I'm glad you came Katniss," Naruto told her as he gained a serious look on his face.

"What's the matter?" She asked a bit worried. Naruto shook his head slowly as he ran his hand through his golden locks.

"Katniss, I trust you," Naruto stated causing her to smile a bit at that. "I trust you enough to tell you my story, my _real_ story," The blond empathized. Katniss focused on him as he gazed into her steel grey eyes.

"It's time you knew the _truth_ about Naruto Uzumaki."


	85. Remember Who the Enemy is Full Story

**Chapter 1: Unwanted Visit**

 **Chapter One: Unwanted Visit**

In the outskirts of district twelve, there was a vast forest with hills and mountains…untouched and unexplored. To the people at least.

The chirping sounds of birds could be heard throughout the forest, as the habitants within went on with their animalistic lives. Rabbits still hopped around looking for food, Gazelle still pranced around, mountain lions searched for prey…the animal circle of life.

Over the entire district and a bit farther, a blanket of cold temperature has rested upon the area, small flakes of snow falling from the sky. Within the district, the people of 12 usually wore clothing that kept them warm this time of year. They usually wore coats, scarves, gloves, the whole nine yards.

But for now, we are focusing on a gazelle that was now feeding itself in the outskirts forest where no one was to be, as it was outside of Capitol territory. If one was caught, they were to be punished. But no one has broken this rule.

Or…they have but have yet to be caught. Can't get in trouble for something if you're not caught right?

Anyway the feeding Gazelle raised it's head in alert. Hearing a noise, it's dark brown eyes scanned the area for any danger, but saw nothing. It slowly lowered it's head, returning back to it's meal.

 _Snap!_

Hearing the noise automatically, the animal took off just as an arrow landed in the spot it was just occupying.

The whisper of a curse was heard before a blur rushed past where the Gazelle was at, the arrow being taken with it. The Gazelle sprinted through the forest, hopping over trees and logs, making sharp turns…but the blur just kept chasing after it.

In fact, it was GAINING on the animal, which made it harbor even more fear. The Gazelle's adrenaline started to pump into it's legs to out run it's stalker. As The Gazelle ran, and it's stalker chasing after it, both were unaware of the figure watching them.

The Gazelle continued to run till it gave a cry of surprise when it was suddenly yanked and the neck snapped. The original stalker paused in it's tracks, coming to terms of what just happened.

"Dammit Naruto! Can't you just let me get ONE kill today? Shit," The stalker complained in a female voice. The woman stared at the smirking young man who sat on the dead animal.

The man was none other than Immortal Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki; One of the very first dual victors in the Hunger games, Badass shinobi, and the very fiancé of one lucky, Katniss Everdeen.

And despite the very cold weather that has plagued most of lower Panem, Naruto only had a tanktop on with black pants that he liked to call ninja pants, or Shinobi pants. He of course, wore no shoes, which usually made Katniss make fun of him, calling him a jungle bunny or bush boy.

Naruto just chuckled as he stood, up and gave a mock bow to the woman in front of him. "Well I was just being chivalrous my dear Katnip, after all it's the man's job to provide the food for the woman," Naruto grinned, puffing up his chest.

"Well you can take your chivalry and stuff it up President Snow's ass, or the capitol, whichever you prefer, my dear whiskers," Katniss teased with a smirk causing his chest to deflate and to give her a deadpan stare.

Unlike Naruto who hadn't looked he aged one damn bit, Katniss has, in more ways than one; which Naruto appreciated on more than one occasion, verbally and physically.

Katniss was now 17 years old, nearly 18. Surprisingly, she grew from 5'5 to 5'7 the last time we've seen her. Her facial features were more defined, losing some of the fat due to the extensive training she has done. Though her body was already wonderful to Naruto, it was even better.

The girl had a bit more muscle mass to her form, powerful sexy looking thighs, a curvy shape, almost of an hourglass. And a nice plump round bubble butt; not to mention her size in breasts have went to a Mid B to a high perky C. Lastly were her lips. Nearly a year ago, they were just pouty; but now due to all the work Naruto has put in, they were nice and succulent, now naturally pouty.

Naruto was truly a lip and an ass fan. Mmm.

Katniss continued to wear her hair in her traditional and signature single braid, though she let some of her bangs frame the side of her face. However, like Naruto, despite the cold weather, she too was not rightly dressed for the weather. She wore a black sports bra and some comfortable yet tight, although movable black pants; that hugged her wide sexy hips well.

And for the finishing touches were her…

"Dammit Katniss when the hell are you going to turn those things off? You know I hate looking at them constantly, they bring back bad memories," Naruto grumbled, averting his eyes from her.

Katniss smiled victoriously as she said, "As soon as you stop staring at me like a piece of meat. Besides, nothing really freaks you out besides these eyes," Katniss then formed a thoughtful expression, "You still haven't told me why they do,"

Naruto glanced to the eyes that truly did bring back bad memories…

That damn Sharingan.

Once Naruto told her his story…the truth, he found out that she had already awakened the Sharingan. He noticed it during the games, but figured it was his imagination…turns out it wasn't. She had activated it, probably when she realized Jacqueline sacrificed her self to save her.

So as he trained her, it went from level one in both eyes to level two and level one. Now they were both level two because of his constant pushing.

But it didn't matter if it was his beloved who wielded those eyes, whenever he looked into them, memories of Sasuke, Itachi and that fucking Madara and Obito appeared in his mind. Though he patched things up with Itachi and Sasuke, it still didn't mean he forgot about the times the two tried to kill him, and almost succeeded.

"When I'm ready to tell you, you'll know," Naruto said quietly. Katniss didn't press the issue despite wanting too. She had to respect her fiancée's privacy…after all, he respected hers…when it came to her past at least. Though she had a feeling he already knew about it due to being Immortal.

Yeah, she knew about the immortality that he deems a curse. She even knew about his people 300 maybe 400 years ago. She knew about chakra, the Sharingan, her ancestry, the Biju, all of that. But she didn't know why the Sharingan made him a bit…distant and irritable.

Just to make him relax a bit around her, she deactivated her eyes, having them revert to the steel grey Naruto deemed beautiful. She swore he complimented almost everything on her body, even her damn toes! He's called them cute occasionally.

With a sigh she started to turn around, walking away. "Oi! Don't you want this deer?" Naruto asked her.

"Yup, and it's a Gazelle Naruto, we've been over this," Katniss replied, which caused Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Gazelle, Deer, same god damn thing. Well if you want it aren't you going to carry it and skin and shit?" He asked her but she just kept walking.

"You have big strong arms, you carry it. Besides, you killed it, so it's your job to skin it and deal with the rest," Katniss shrugged.

"But I caught it for you!"

"No one told you to do that, sounds like a personal problem,"

"DAMMIT!"

She could only give a giggle.

"So what's next on the training schedule, ol lover mentor of mine?" Katniss asked, tearing into the leg of her cooked Gazelle. Naruto sat right beside her, both sitting on the edge of a cliff, their feet dangling off of it.

Naruto gave a thoughtful look as he chewed on his food. Once he swallowed he gave a shrug. "I really don't know. I taught you the basic's, so you already know how to walk on walls and shit. We discovered your fire and wind element affinity, you know some jutsu…oh, we can work on Medical jutsu, Fuinjutsu or Genjutsu," Naruto offered.

"What's Fuinjutsu?" Katniss asked, taking another bite.

"Fuinjutsu, the art of sealing. It's an art my clan, the Uzumaki were talented at, as was my father, mother and godfather. With Fuinjutsu, you can learn how to make your own seals," Naruto started. "For example, explosive tags, binding seals, transfer seals…all kinds. You can even come up with seals to help with your training," Naruto informed.

This got an excited look on her face, as she stared at him expectantly. Naruto chuckled, knowing her Uchiha blood was stirring in near full effect. The only difference between Katniss and the Uchiha he knew, was that she didn't have a stick up her ass all the time, wasn't arrogant and felt the world owed her.

However, she was even more stubborn, loved getting stronger and showing people up when they pissed her off. She's done it to Gale and Peeta a couple of times.

"For example, I can make a gravity seal right now and plant it on you. The gravity seal will increase the gravity on your body specifically. While training with on, your actions can become faster. I would have done it around the time we started but you were still growing, and it can stunt your growth. It was part of the reason I was so short when I was a kid," Naruto mumbled.

Katniss was listening intently, liking the idea of increasing her training a bit. "I personally think Fuinjutsu would suit you, especially with your bow. With seals, I can make your quiver basically a bottomless pit, meaning you can carry however many arrows you want. So lets say you carry, hmm, 30 arrows. With Fuinjutsu, I can make it about 100, or more," Naruto explained.

"I like it! Lets go with that!" Katniss grinned. Naruto shook his head causing her to frown.

"This isn't like everything else Katniss. Fuinjutsu is a bit more dangerous than Ninjutsu. With Ninjutsu you make a wrong hand seal or add too much or to little chakra, you can hurt yourself. With Fuinjutsu, it takes careful and precise strokes. Even a smidgen of wrong can cause the seal to give nasty consequences. I've lost a few limbs during my years of immortality," Naruto muttered, rubbing his left arm.

"So you say I need practice?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, before I let you create any seal, I need you to be able to get the strokes 120% right," Naruto answered. Katniss nodded in understanding…that was another thing that set her aside from her basically extinct clan, she knew her limits and how to take advice and teachings well.

"So what should I do then?" Katniss questioned. Naruto thought about it for a minute before giving an answer.

"I think you should learn medical Ninjutsu. After all, you have the skills thanks to your mom. When you took the edible plant test during the training time, you passed them with flying colors. If you learn the art of healing Katniss, you could help a lot of people," Naruto said in a serious tone, though he was smiling.

Katniss smiled at him with a nod, a light blush on her cheeks. This was one of the great things about Naruto that she loved, the fact despite his fucked up past and the isolation and loneliness he dealt with…he still cared for people.

Although he was blunt, rude, sarcastic, an ass, cynical, stubborn, grumpy…the list went on and on…he was still kind to those who needed it.

Also, despite being with him all the time, used to his teasing, compliments and antics, he still was able to make her blush like a school girl. There really wasn't a dull moment with her fiancé.

Her fiancé…

That thought caused her to look at the diamond engagement ring on her left ring finger. The ring wasn't much, just simple and traditional, but it was completely beautiful to Katniss because One: that's how she liked it and Two: It was purely handmade by Naruto…literally.

Naruto had actually went down to the coal mines with Gale one day, mined some coal, came back to the surface and heated it constantly with a fire jutsu for six hours straight at the constant temperature of 1000 degree's Celsius with an extreme gravity seal upon it to help make it turn.

When Katniss found out about this, she was flabbergasted to how Naruto did this. It explained why he was missing after going to the mines with Gale.

Anyway, back to the reason why she was his fiancée despite only being together for half a year when she recently just turned 17.

Now, most of you would say because of the capitol and the star crossed lovers bullshit.

That was part of it…but the main reason was because of how the two felt for each other.

Though he rarely said it, and only showed it…Naruto is absolutely in love with her. He thinks she's the very greatest best thing sincesliced bread…a little over the top right? Wrong.

He honestly meant every word he said when he proposed to her, in the comfort of her own home with her mother, Prim and Gale being the only witness's. At first she thought he was joking, and it was one of his crazy pranks to get back at her.

But he was dead serious.

He really didn't want anyone else but her and would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant leaving her alone for the rest of her life because she didn't want him anymore. Although that would never happen, still.

It took Katniss nearly half an hour to decide. And to show how serious he was, he sat on his knee, holding the ring up to her…for the full time she pondered it. The other three were still around, but got tired of waiting in the end.

So after her time thinking about it, she said yes. Katniss said yes, because she didn't think she would want anyone else either. Like, the man had protected her from an untimely forced death. He helped her keep a promise she honestly deep down think she would have been able to keep.

The man had and still is making her stronger to protect herself and keep her promises without his help. He gave her the love, affection and comfort she needed, that she didn't think she was going to get elsewhere.

He made her feel beautiful, gorgeous, a goddess. Before Naruto, she thought she was of average looks, and wasn't a real eye catcher. He completely changed that.

Naruto made her open up, express her emotions, whether it was anger, sadness, or happiness. Since actually talking to him, she has been smiling way more now than having a blank, brooding look. She laughed a lot more, and gladly participated in his good natured jokes upon the district to keep it a happy place.

And though she had her own money due to winning the games; he bought her ANYTHING she wanted or might think she wanted. He even went out of his way to get her a rare, limited edition silver bow made out titanium from the Capitol, when they decided to visit Portia and Cinna.

He had it customized and everything for her. On the base of the bow, was the mockingjay symbol on her pin, looked exactly like it, she was worried it was the same thing. Joyfully, it wasn't.

He had bought her plenty of arrows made out of the same material of the bow as a matching set, and even crafted his own special made arrows for her. Explosive arrows, poison arrows, puncturing arrows, they were simply amazing.

Though he never told her how much it all cost, but she could only guess it was a damn fortune. And funny enough, it still seemed like he had money to spare!

So those were the reasons to why she said, yes. But there was also one more reason to why.

She felt the same way about _her_ Naruto. Like him, she was completely enthralled of him. The girl loved him with her entire being and soul, and was pretty damn sure it wasn't fake like he thought at the end of the games. She didn't want _anyone_ else that wasn't _her_ Naruto.

So in the end, it didn't matter if she was not even 18 yet. Katniss didn't believe love only apply to a certain age group.

And to be truthfully honest, she and Naruto were already husband and wife. They actually eloped, which was Katniss's decision. She didn't want a huge big fancy wedding, that was made out to be a big deal.

She wanted it to be as private as it was when he proposed to her. And it was. They actually eloped in the forest, with Mayor Undersee being the one who married them. Of course, Katniss's family was there, along with Gale and the Mayor's daughter.

That was bout 3 months ago, and it was one of the happiest times of her life.

So in actuality, they were actually married. But Naruto figured the Capitol would want to poke their fucking heads into their business so she had to be considered his 'fiancée' till they married…again.

"Oi, earth to Katnip," Naruto called, waving his hand in front of her face. Katniss broke out of her thoughts and wondered what he wanted. "Spaced out on me for a minute. Anyway, we have to get out of here. Gale is going to want this," Naruto muttered, gesturing to the cooked animal.

"You're really not going to give him cooked meat are you? You know that when it's cooked it goes bad even quicker than when it's raw. Besides, he needs a raw animal to get money for it," She told him.

"I don't see what the damn problem is, he's already living in my house, what's the difference? It's not like he and his family don't eat, or something," Naruto grumbled. Katniss just gave a sigh, not feeling like arguing with him.

"Whatever, do what you want," she muttered. Naruto shrugged as he gave a stretch.

"Race back to the house?" Naruto smirked. Katniss gave her own smirk, giving a nod. She was already pushing chakra into her legs.

"Go!"

Both victors blurred from sight as they ran back into the forest, heading back to the district and to their home. As Katniss ran, she glanced to the left to see Naruto was tree hopping expertly, a smirk like grin on his face.

"Cheater," She grumbled before she decided to boost her speed. The girl too jumped, hopped and swung from tree to tree, going even faster than Naruto, a carefree grin on her face as she enjoyed the wind hitting her face.

Naruto was too, but he was enjoying the use of his chakra even more. Though he wasn't at his full power, he was still strong enough to level a district a bit. So he at about…63%? Though that might not seem much, it's a big improvement from 44% before he got back into training.

It also helped that he was learning how to add Jubi's power into his own. Now if he didn't have Jubi's chakra to worry about, he would already be at 85%, but he didn't have that luxury; he did have Jubi's chakra and did have to worry about it. So it just meant it would take more time and he would have to work a bit harder.

The good thing about the whole Jubi thing was…the knowledge. To be perfectly honest, before the sealing, Naruto knew no fire jutsu, wind jutsu or any other kind of jutsu besides his signature ones. Hell, he barely knew Fuinjutsu.

The only way he knew this, was because of the Jubi. While it didn't have a conscious…the other tailed beasts did. They had their own experiences and learned different things. So when they were all fused together to make Jubi, their knowledge became it's knowledge.

Not to mention, the damn thing was the god damn MOON! It basically watched over the whole world since the Rikudo sennin. That of course meant, it had no choice to pick up knowledge as time went on. It was constantly watching, constantly learning.

So thanks to the Jubi, Naruto now knows what he knows. Hence, why he could train Katniss in the art of Shinobi. If he had to determine her level, it would be high Chunin to low jounin. And if he had to determine his level right now, it would be low kage.

Besides, Naruto didn't mind not being at 100%. He's only been at that percent of power once, and that was when the Jubi was sealed into him and he had to defeat Madara and Obito. The power was…overwhelming. He almost lost himself, just like Obito did. But he reminded himself who he was and what he was fighting for.

Naruto was sure, that when he reached his full power, his appearance would change, because it did when the jubi was sealed. His hair was like a silver white, he had horns coming out of his head, his skin was a bit pale and his eyes…they were the mix between Sharingan and Rinnegan.

The blond blinked as he nearly collided with a tree. Evading it, he stopped and realized that Katniss was way ahead of him, probably already at the house. That girl would take any chance she could to beat him, even if it was a simple race.

Part of the reason he loved her, she was good competition. Besides, he knew the reward she wanted whenever she won, hands down. It was always the same, and probably would never change.

It was a mutual reward, he had no problem giving.

Katniss grinned while also lightly panting, looking back towards the gates of victor's village to see if Naruto was catching up. She could see no sign of him so she shrugged, a smirk on her face. She won. Which means, she get to choose the reward.

A frown then came upon her face as she thought about the reward she always chooses. It's a mutual reward, so basically Naruto gets to enjoy it too when it's supposed to be for her only. Hmm, guess she needed to change it up, so he didn't really benefit.

The girl was about to walk into her house when she took a glance at Haymitch's abandoned, foul smelled house. It really made her stomach turn just looking at it. She hated going in there, because it fucking reeked to the high heavens. She usually made Naruto go in since he is used to it.

But Naruto wasn't here, and Haymitch needed to wake up before camera time, which was an hour away. That meant she had an hour to take a shower and get ready for the dumb cameras. What a drag.

The girl stalked over to Haymitch's house and kicked open the door. She knew that the man wouldn't wake up, so she went even further into the disgusting place he called home. You would think he would take care of it…wrong.

When she entered the dining room, he was knocked out on the table with beer bottles and shit around him. Initially, she kicked him, but he didn't even budge. She thought about using charka but decided against it as it would be a waste.

So she went into the fridge, got a cold bottle of beer and stood over Haymitch. She opened it and was about to pour it, but took a healthy sip before she did dump it on him making him wake up in a flailing screaming way.

"Wake up, it's an hour before cameras and you need to get up. If you wanted a babysitter you should have asked Naruto," Katniss told him as she took the last remaining sip and set it on the table.

"Well shit, you didn't need to give me damn pneumonia. Besides, if it was Naruto, that bastard would have drank and stolen all my beer before waking me up. Damn," He muttered as he dried drying himself off.

"Take a shower Haymitch," Katniss ordered, walking out the house.

"I already did!"

Once she was out of the house, Katniss still didn't see Naruto which made her a bit irritated. With a grunt she walked in the house, taking off her shoes and bow.

"Hello dear, how was your walk?" Her mother asked kindly, but Katniss immedieatly knew something was wrong. Her mother's smiled was too forced, and she knew that Katniss never took a walk in the forest, especially with Naruto.

"What's the problem?" The girl demanded with narrowed eyes. Being around Naruto, and trained by said man to have Shinobi skills, made you take an analysis of the situation, searching for problems off the bat.

"You have a visitor," Prim stated causing the older girl to look up to see a man in a black tailored suit. He was obviously from the capitol.

"This way, please, Ms. Everdeen," the man ushered her…in her own home. Now she knew she was spending way too much time with Naruto when she wanted to curse the man out for trying to boss her around in her own god damn house that she nearly died to have.

The two words 'Fuck you' nearly rolled off her tongue out of reflex but she bit it…hard. She wasn't sure what this man was capable of, and what the issue might have been. Though she figured she could take him, she wasn't sure if there was more and her family was being held hostage or there was a bomb somewhere. Stupid paranoia.

Katniss just gave a stiff nod, her facial features become stoic and impassive; just like Naruto taught her when faced with situation where emotions could set someone off.

When Katniss entered the office where Naruto usually worked, her expression hardened when she saw that fat Santa look alike fuck, President Snow, sitting her husbands chair like he owned the damn place. He was even touching Naruto's stuff.

"I would appreciate if you put Naruto's stuff down. He doesn't like when people get their fingerprints on it," Katniss told the man in a cold cutting tone. Snow looked away from the picture of a smiling Naruto and Katniss holding each other, right after the games ended minutes prior.

"It's nice to see you again too, Ms. Everdeen ," Snow chuckled lightly, setting the picture back down on the desk. He looked around the office, seeing the book shelves were quite full, and the walls were decorated with paintings and pictures. But the one that caught his attention the most, was the painting sitting on the wall across from him.

Katniss didn't even have to look at it to know what he was looking at, as she has gazed upon it hundreds of times in awe of it's beauty.

The painting was that of Naruto's village, Konohagakure. It was painted by Naruto himself in third point of view. Though to her it seemed he captured everything, he says he hasn't, as there was much more to it.

The painting contained what he dubbed the Hokage monuments and the Hokage tower, along with the homes and shops of the middle class. Billboards and buildings were all painted in complete detail. It was crazy that someone as jumpy and active as Naruto, would actually take the time to sit down and paint something so wonderful.

Her husband just continued to surprise her.

Snow broke his gaze away from the painting and focused his icy snake like gaze on her.

"I think we'll make this situation a lot simpler if we don't lie to each other," he says, "What do you think?"

Katniss just stands there, trying to keep calm and not allow her emotions to run wild. "Yes, I think that would save time," she agreed.

President snow smiles and Katniss's notices his lips for the first time. She was expecting snake lips, which is to say none. But his are overly full, the skin stretched too tight. She wonders if his mouth has been altered to make him more appealing. Because if so…it didn't work. Look absolutely horrific…to her at least.

"My advisors were concerned you would be difficult, but you're not planning on being difficult, are you?" He asks. Katniss just holds her eye from twitching as she answers.

"No,"

"That's what I told them. I said any girl who goes to such lengths to preserve her life, isn't going to be interested in throwing it away with both hands. And then there's her family to think of. Her mother, sister, and of course…her boyfriend," by the way he lingers on the word 'boyfriend' she must think that he knows she and Naruto aren't really at that stage anymore, or he doesn't believe they were to begin with.

"Please sit," He gestured.

"I rather stand thank you," Katniss replied quickly yet evenly. Naruto taught her to always stand if she had the choice and if she didn't…who gave a fuck. Standing meant she could be at the ready any time, and was at her perfect height than when sitting and had to fumble for shit.

His exact words.

Snow just looked at her but went on anyway. "I have a problem, Miss Everdeen," Snow says. "A problem that began the moment you pulled out those poisonous berries in the arena,"

"Well that sounds like a personal problem that you can shove up your candy santa looking ass," Katniss and Snow both looked towards the door where Naruto walked through, Snows guards on the ground completely unconscious.

Katniss gave a relieved smile at his appearance while Snow just silently glowered.

"Mr. Uzumaki, how kind of you to join us," Snow said, though his tone said otherwise. Naruto just stood by Katniss's side, albeit a bit protectively but it was understandable for Katniss.

"What the fuck do you want Snow? I don't give a damn if you are the president, you have no right to come into my home, unannounced. The deal was, we win, we tour the capitol and you leave us the fuck alone. So what the fuck is the problem?" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red.

"Watch who you are talking too Uzumaki. I can take this estate away from you and your little friends. So I would be mindful of who you are speaking too," Snow warned.

"Didn't stop Johanna, why's it going to stop me?" Naruto smirked darkly. Katniss wondered who Johanna was but said nothing, though from the look on Snow's face he obviously knew.

"If the head gamemaker, Seneca Crane, had had any brains, he'd have blown you both to dust right then. But he had an unfortunate sentimental streak. So here you are. Can you guess where he is?" Snow ask the two, moving on despite his irritation towards Naruto.

"Dead, because you are the fat bastard who killed him," Naruto answered with narrowed eyes. His nose gave a slight twitch, a look of disgust then comes across his face. The smell of roses and blood has grown stronger, only the desk separates them from it.

Naruto notices the rose in the man's lapel, which at least suggests a source of the flower perfume, but it must have been genetically enhanced, because no real rose reeks like that. As for the blood…no damn clue.

Snow ignored the comment as he went on, "After that, there was nothing to do but let you play out your little scenario. And you were pretty good, too, with the loved crazed schoolgirl bit and the rebellious bad boy act. The people in the capitol were quite convinced, even after you gave your speech of your 'love' for this boy here. Unfortunately, not everyone in the districts fell for your act," he says.

Naruto settled into a glare but Katniss, her expression was filled with rage and hate. Bewilderment and disgust on her features.

"Are you doubting my feelings for Naruto?" She demanded, taking a step forward, her anger rising. Naruto could feel the build in chakra towards her eyes and he knew that was a bad idea. It would be best not to have her activate her Sharingan in front of Snow, not yet anyway.

"Katniss,"

"NO!" She turned on him before going back to Snow with a growl. "I'm sick of everyone thinking our love is fake, that I'm so naïve and foolish to fall for a guy with a ridiculous attitude in one week! Well guess what, I did fall in love with this idiot! And I still am in love with him and that will _never_ change, so believe what you want, but the next time you say something negative about it in front of me, consider yourself a target!" Katniss promised before she stomped out of the room out of anger.

Snow just stood there silent, along with Naruto. The two gazing at each other with serious gazes. The President just gave a soft sigh as he spoke,

"I will look over that threat , but only once. You might want to control what she says next time, if she is truly your woman. Neither you nor her have the power to go against the capitol," Snow told him.

"Though I doubt it Snow, you must've had a woman who was strong and stubborn enough that you can't control what they say or do, not when you insult something they hold dear. I can't control Katniss, just like she can't control me. We make our own choices," Naruto replied with a serious tone.

Snow just glared at him before he continued the reason he was here in the first place.

"You have no access to the information about the mood in other districts. In several of them, however, people viewed your little trick with the berries as an act of defiance, not one of love. And if a girl and a boy from district twelve of all places can defy the capitol, and walk away unharmed, what is to stop them from doing the same?" he says. "What is to prevent, say, an uprising?"

"Simple, the Capitol being blown sky high with you altogether. No capitol, no oppression, no oppression, no uprising," Naruto shrugged with a smirk but Snow just glared at him. "An uprising would actually be good, have there been some?"

"Not yet, but they'll follow if the course of things doesn't change. And uprisings have been known to lead to revolution," Sonw rubs a spot over his left eyebrow, the very spot where Katniss gets headaches, Naruto noted.

"Do you have any idea what that would mean? How many people would die? What conditions those left would have to face?" Snow asked Naruto who just snorted in amusement.

"Well look at you, actually pretending to give a damn about the people of panem. Well I'm not buying your load of shit, Santa. If you truly cared about the people, you would have gotten rid of those violent meaningless games when you came into office. Yes, people will die, but they will die fighting for their beliefs," Naruto told him.

"Whatever problems anyone may have with the capitol, believe me when I say that if it released it's grip on the districts for even a short time, the entire system would collapse," Snow retorted.

"And as it should! This isn't a democracy or a republic! This is dictatorship! You are oppressing these people, giving them no reason to keep living! You are taking young children to kill each other to keep order! That is no order!" Naruto shouted.

"Well excuse me for trying to bring back the Shinobi way, !" Snow threw out causing Naruto's eyes to widen. They then turned into narrowed slits as he held himself back from throwing the man against the wall.

"Yes, you tipped me off. That symbol, I knew I saw it somewhere and I did; On an old tablet not too far away on the outskirts of district 13. Konoha The Village Hidden in the Leaves; A lost village that fell not too long after the Blood Unity era. The Shinobi, they ruled our world for over 1000 years, and they were excellent," Snow grinned darkly.

"The Shinobi don't need to come back. Because if they do, even more mindless violence will ensue, especially with this kind of technology. War will return once more and the world will truly, fall apart," Naruto said truthfully.

Although, while he did love being a Shinobi, he wasn't a naïve child anymore. The Shinobi were a violent people, not really having a reason to kill besides to benefit themselves. Even if it wasn't a world war, war was always constant. Whether it was between two villages, or amongst the village and it's people, a civil war. War never rested and lives were constantly lost.

So Naruto did not want the shinobi to return. And if they did, it would be because of him and under his laws and restrictions. Besides him, Katniss was the only person he would allow to possess the skills of a Shinobi.

And if Snow truly wanted to bring back the Shinobi like he just said, then he would have to kill him right _now_ so that were to never happen.

"We didn't mean to start any uprisings," Katniss stated as she walked in and stood by Naruto's side once more. She was calm once more, her features impassive. Naruto glanced at her with a narrowed gaze while Snow just nodded.

"I believe you, it doesn't matter. Your stylists turned out to be prophetic in their wardrobe choice. Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire and Naruto Uzumaki, the man of flames. You have provided a spark, that left unattended, may grow to an inferno that destroys Panem," He says.

Naruto wanted to say something but he caught Katniss shake her head, giving him a warning glare to keep his mouth shut. The blond gives a small scowl as she spoke.

"Why don't you just kill us now?" she blurted out. Both men looked towards her, one with a raised brow and the other with a look of confusion.

"Publicly?" Snow asks before shaking his head. "That would only add fuel to the flames,"

"Arrange an accident?"

"Katniss," but his reply was another glare.

"Who would buy it?" Snow asks with a snort. "Not you or Naruto, if you were watching. Not even I,"

"Then just tell me what you want me to do, I'll do it," Katniss says. This time Naruto was about to speak but Katniss grabbed his arm and squeezed, a fierce glare on her face. Snow was watching them and just smiled.

"If only it were that simple," He picks up the flowered cookies and examines it, probably her mother put them there. "Lovely, your mother made these?"

"My friend Peeta,"

"Ah I see, well please tell him they are very delightful," Snow says. Katniss just nods while Naruto has an stoic expression.

"Now I must ask, how handsome is this…Gale?" Snow asks and a look of confusion comes across the couples face. Where the hell was he getting at?

"I don't know what you are talking about?" She states.

"Oh please Ms. Everdeen, him I can easily kill off if we don't come to a happy resolution," Snow states with an uncaring shrug. This causes Naruto to give a light snarl in response.

"Fuc-"

"Naruto!" Katniss cut. Naruto growled before he walked towards the door. He couldn't stand here forced to be silent when he had no idea what Katniss's plan was. As he walked out the door he took his arm back, speaking as well.

"Don't underestimate me Snow, many have fallen because of it," Naruto warned as he left the room. Snow just glanced to the door before he looked towards Katniss.

"Please don't hurt Gale," Katniss whispers. "He's just my friend, a good friend for years. Naruto's as well. That's all that is between us. Besides everyone thinks we're cousins now,"

"I'm only interested in how it affects your dynamic with Naruto, thereby affecting the mood in the districts," Snow replies. Katniss then glared at Snow, fire lighting in her eyes.

"It will be the same on the tour just like it's always been since the start of the games; our love," Katniss told him. Snow just stares at her before nodding, getting up.

"Only you'll have to do even better if the uprisings are to be averted. This tour will be your only chance to turn things around," Snow warns her. Katniss just gave a nod.

"I know, I'll do…better. I'll convince everyone in the districts that I wasn't defying the capitol, that I was truly in love with Naruto and still am…because it's true," Katniss stated.

Snow crossed around the desk as he said, "Aim higher in case you fall short."

"What do you mean? How can I aim higher?" Katniss wondered. Snow gave a light chuckle as he was finally headed towards the door.

"Convince me," he says, his hand on the handle. "Oh, and I know about the kiss," and just as he said that the door opened and he walked out. Leaving a wide eyed and scared Katniss in the room.

She had lost her breath when she was reminded of the time Gale kissed her while Naruto was gone. It was a complete misunderstanding yet she nor Gale told Naruto about it, and she felt guilty because of it.

But how the fuck did he know about that?! It was a couple months ago!

Katniss calmed herself as she walked out of the room and headed upstairs to find her husband, Prim and her mother watching her warily. The young wife finally approached the door where she and Naruto slept and walked in to see he was gazing out the window.

"Naruto," she called softly. The blond glanced towards her before looking straight again, his jaw clenched.

"What was that?" He demanded quietly. Katniss frowned before she sat on the bed and began to explain.

"I needed him to see that I was willing to cooperate," She started causing him to look at her with an unhappy look. "Naruto, it wasn't you who made the choice for the berries, it was me. If I didn't cooperate, think what he would do to my family, or the district?"

"But-"

"There are no buts! Naruto I love you, I do, but I love my family too. I don't want Snow to kill them, because I know he will! You just rebelling and fighting against him will only increase his anger and make him want to hurt you," Katniss stated.

"He can't hurt me," Naruto growled but Katniss shook her head, standing and walking towards him.

"Maybe not half a year ago, but now he can. He can hurt you, by hurting me or what I hold dear. I am your weakness Naruto, and he knows that," Katniss told him as he looked away a frown on his lips.

Naruto closed his eyes and gave an angry sigh. "So what do we do?"

"We aim high," She told him, causing him too look at her in confusion. "Snow doesn't believe we are truthful about our love. He wants us to make him believe it, because if we make him believe it, than the districts will too, he doesn't want uprisings to start," Katniss answered.

Naruto just gave a grunt. As much as he wanted to level the capitol and kill snow, he was at a clear disadvantage. Snow still held power, and could destroy district 12 if he so wished…or at least kill their friends and family.

"Fine," was all he said, turning back around. Katniss however wasn't done with the conversation. Snow had her feeling a certain kind of way with the last thing she said, and now she felt Naruto needed to know the truth.

"There's something else I need to tell you," Naruto said nothing, allowing her to continue. "It's about Gale…and I,"

This caused Naruto to turn around with a raised brow. Katniss averted her eyes from his, not wanting to see the anger in his eyes when she revealed her secret. "A-a few months ago, when you were away Gale and I-"

"I already know about the kiss Katniss," Naruto cut her off. Katniss eye's widened as she looked up towards him in vast surprise. "Gale had already confessed, the next day actually. He felt bad, said he was a bit drunk and it happened. An accident," he shrugged.

"You aren't mad?" her answer was a shake of the head.

"Katniss, if I got mad at every wrong thing you did, then I would be angry all the time. I understand what happened, hell I was there when it did. I just didn't say anything. Was I hurt a bit, yeah, but I got over it. I've been in Gale's shoes, I've done a lot of shit while I was drunk," Naruto muttered, scratching his face a bit sheepishly.

Katniss narrowed her eyes at him, a questioning gaze. "Like what?"

"Don't worry about it, it was a while ago," Naruto shrugged as he started to walk off but he stopped when Katniss grabbed his arm.

"Like _what_ Naruto? I can handle it, I'm a big girl. I married you didn't I?" she smirked. Naruto gave a slight huff before he sighed.

"Well if we're comparing the kind of situation you were in, then I guess I should say I banged Johanna Mason," Naruto shrugged. Katniss blinked in surprise, trying to place a face to the name.

"When was this?" the girl wondered quietly, still thinking. Naruto thought she was getting angry so he took a step back.

"It was before the reaping. A few months prior actually. I was visiting districts, came across district 7, met her in the bar, thought she was pretty then we banged for the next two days," Naruto shrugged.

Katniss then remembered who she was. She was the victor of the 71st hunger games for district 7. She pretended to be weak…like Naruto.

Then slaughtered the other tributes…like Naruto.

Not to mention from what she remembered, the woman was abrasive, cocky and rebellious…just like Naruto.

A match made in heaven.

"Is…is she better than me?" Katniss asked quietly. Naruto raised a brow in confusion. Seeing it, Katniss stepped away from Naruto and undressed herself in front of him before grabbing a towel off the rack and walking to the bathroom, but just before she entered she gave him a lustful seductive smile.

"Are you not coming, my dear husband?" she smirked at him before walking into the bathroom, leaving a blinking and stunned Naruto. With a grin, Naruto undressed himself as well walking into the bathroom after her.

"Why of course, my dear wife,"

 **Well here is the first chapter of Remember who the enemy is, the sequel to 'May the odds be ever in your favor'. Hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review at the door.**

 **Later**

 **Chapter 2: Respecting the Fallen**

 **Chapter Two: Respecting the fallen**

"Would you guys back the fuck up?!" Naruto yelled pushing off his damn prep team. They did so, going silent. "Thank you," Naruto huffed running his hand through his hair. "Where's Portia?"

"You called?" The blond turned around to see his stylist walk towards him with a smirk like smile on her lips. Naruto grinned as he reached for a hug which she returned. Once the woman pulled away she snapped her fingers and the prep team left the room.

Naruto sat down glancing at the window, trees passing by them considering he and Katniss had started their tour. His wife was with Cinna, getting ready for the first stop which would be district eleven.

"So, what has got you all hot and bothered?" Portia asked as she poured herself a glass of rum then handed the bottle to Naruto, already knowing he preferred to drink from the bottle. The blond gave a thankful nod as he took a swig before answering.

"That damn prep team of yours. They and Cinna's bum rushed me and Katnip before we were even ready," Naruto mumbled. Portia chuckled in response as she took a sip.

"Well I'm sorry they broke you away from your lovey dovey time. But right now it's time for business and you need to look…amazing for the tour. Cinna and I have already discussed what you should be wearing for each stop, a bit of flavor for each district," she told him, handing him a book.

Naruto opened it and looked through it before setting it down and shaking his head. "About three of them are crap," Naruto stated bluntly causing her to blink and raise a brow.

"Okay, which ones?" she wondered.

"Eleven, Five and One," Naruto informed causing her to still looked confused. "Those are the three districts where my allies in the games came from. They gave their lives to protect me and Katniss, so I want to look respectable and sharp for them, to show I do care and they were more than just pieces in a sick game," Naruto explained.

"I understand that, but if you haven't noticed, we are on a train which means my supplies are limited. I brought what I needed and a bit extra because I had a feeling you were going to be difficult," Portia muttered.

"I'm not being difficult, I'm being respectable. The other districts are whatever, I don't care, they don't mean as much. But those specific three are another story," Naruto shrugged giving another swig.

"Fine, do you have any idea to what you want?" She asked him. The blond gave a nod as he got three pieces of paper and began sketching. Portia just sat there in silence, watching him. She kept an eye on the sketching the whole time, simply amazed by Naruto's thinking and ability to pull something out of his ass.

About an hour later, Naruto set the pencil down and gave it to Portia. He leaned back and took a long gulp of liquor since he concentrated on the sketch. Portia looked them over, going over the items in her head to see if she had them with her.

A few times she shook her head, making Naruto guess she didn't bring it along but would have something just as good. After a few minutes she sighed and stood.

"Have it your way, it should be done in the morning. And I'll talk to Cinna about Katniss's wardrobe," Portia told him as she walked out. Naruto just nodded and sat there alone in the room.

His mind wandered to the future. The Games were coming up again and this time it would be the third annual Quarter Quell. Every quell was different. The first quell was that the age range had increased from 12 to 30. The second quell was double the tributes, and funny enough, Haymitch was the one that won that quell and took the crown.

So Naruto could only guess how wasted he would be when the time for mentoring came up. He wondered what this quell would be, and who he and Katniss would have to mentor. Katniss constantly worried Prim would be one of the tributes called, and she would have to volunteer…again.

Though he figured those were against the rules.

Then Naruto's mind flickered over to the Uprisings. The last uprising was District 13 and they were wiped out within days. Snow was right about the many lives lost because of the uprising, but Naruto still stood by what he said.

Someone who was true about the uprising, wouldn't be afraid to die for what they believed in. It meant that they carried hope and that one day someone would succeed. Those who rose against yet backed down out of fear for death weren't true, just pretenders, weaklings in Naruto's eyes.

But no matter what he thought, he didn't think any of the districts were ready for an uprising. They still didn't have hope for what they were fighting for. And that is the reason why Naruto hasn't been pushing it as much as he says.

He wasn't going to be the fool to fight for someone who didn't want to fight or have his back. He had done that plenty of times, and most if not all the time, he got screwed over. So until he has seen otherwise, he wouldn't participate. He would just focus on his time with Katniss, maybe start a family when she was ready.

But even then, he didn't want his children to live in a world like this. Where when they reached twelve, they could be taken from him because of some stupid games. He refused.

So maybe when Snow has finally crossed the line, will he then take matters into his own hands. Yeah, sounded like a plan for now.

"What are you thinking about?" The blond glanced to his left to see Katniss standing by his side with her arms crossed beneath her bust. She was just wearing simple clothes like he was. a pair of pants a long sleeve shirt and a scarf. Her hair was in it's usual braid and she didn't have any make up on, just how he liked it.

"You want the-"

"Truth Naruto, every time, so stop asking," Katniss smirked at him. Naruto just chuckled before he gave a shrug, a light blush on his cheeks though Katniss wasn't looking at him so she didn't see.

"I was thinking about family…our family," Naruto stated. She looked confused with a raised brow.

"You mean mom, Prim and Gale?"

"No, I mean _our_ family," Naruto emphasized. Katniss finally understood and her eyes widened in surprise as well as a heavy blush comes across her face. She averts her eyes and scratches her cheek shyly.

"You w-want one r-right now?" she asked timidly. Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle as he shook his head.

"No not right now…unless you want one right now," Naruto stated causing her to look up at him, the two gazing into each others eyes. After a few moments they both shook their heads, in agreement.

"No, not now, but I do want one in the future. But…"

"If we do have a family Naruto, I don't want our children to live under the rule of the capitol. I'm already terrified about Prim being taken, I wouldn't be able to live if my children are forced to go as well," she interrupted.

"I was thinking the same thing. Which means, the capitol must go down. But Snow must go down first," Naruto glared. Katniss nodded in agreement before giving a sigh.

"I talked to Haymitch," Naruto glanced at her, causing her to continue. "He says we can't fail. I wanted his help to get through this trip but, he said it's not just the trip," Katniss paused as she looked to Naruto straight in his eyes.

"Even if we pull it off, they'll be back in the next few months to take us all to the games. We'll be mentors for the rest of our lives, and every year they will revisit the romance and broadcast the details of our private life," Katniss started, and she started to get anxious but Naruto claimed her lips to calm her which it did, as she returned it.

Naruto pulled away with a small smile on his lips. He held up her left hand and intertwined their fingers. "Don't get so worked up, we already have a plan. It just means we have to act on it sooner then later," Naruto told her glancing to the engagement ring. Katniss caught his gaze and her eyes showed understanding.

"This basically means you are going to have to marry me…again, this time in public for the entire country to see. That is, if your willing to marry me again," Naruto muttered. This time it was Katniss's turn to pull him into a searing passionate kiss.

The two battled with their tongues for a few moments before Katniss pulled away, a smile on her face. "Of course I'm willing to marry you again. I'm willing to marry you a hundred times over if it makes you happy and you are with me," Katniss told him.

Naruto gave his own smile, happy to hear that from her.

The next morning, Naruto and Katniss are both eating breakfast quietly till Haymitch come in and flops on the chair followed by Portia, Cinna and Effie. Haymitch gave an irritated glare to the two victors.

"You two are fucking animals, couldn't you be a little quieter?" Haymitch demanded receiving a light giggle from Katniss and a smirk from Naruto.

"Sorry Mitch, not my fault Katnip's a screamer. Maybe if you got your own woman, you could drown out our noises with your own," Naruto suggested earning a laugh from Katniss. Haymitch just gave a growl as he began eating.

"I must say Naruto, you really have a knack for designing, have you ever considered coming with your own clothing line?" Cinna asked him. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, fashion isn't me really. I just love to pick out my own clothes and look badass. To me it's too much to come up with a style lots of people like, then to have the right sizes…nope. I just rather fight when I can," Naruto shrugged. Cinna and Portia nodded in understanding.

"Well, I like the design you came up with for Katniss, it suits her," Cinna said which made Naruto smirk childishly and nudge her arm. Katniss just gave a grunt, downing her orange juice.

"Are they ready?" The blond asked his answer was a nod from the two stylists. "Cool," Naruto grinned as he continued his breakfast.

Seeing now was her chance, Effie pulled out a stack of cards and tried handing them to Naruto but he just ignored her, seeing her husband being rude, Katniss took them and looked them over.

"What are these?" the girl asked. Effie just smiled at her and gave an answer.

"Their note cards. Each one of them are for each district since you will be giving a speech. Wrote them myself," Effie stated. Naruto glanced at her then took the cards for Katniss, ignoring her cry of 'rude'.

He flipped to the desired districts, took them out and handed back the cards. "We'll be winging these three," Naruto raised the cards before tossing them into the fire place.

"What are you doing?!" Effie demanded. Naruto just gave her a look before nodding to Portia to explain.

"Naruto wants to be respectable to the three districts his allies were from. So he made Cinna and I change the wardrobe for the different district. So he's doing the same for the speech cards as well. The other districts are whatever to him, they don't mean as much," Portia explained.

"Oh well if that's the reason, I'm in agreement," Katniss muttered, Haymitch just gave a grunt.

"But if things go wrong and you just ruin it?! It took me a good four hours to write those! How come you didn't tell me this sooner?" Effie demanded. Naruto gave a shrug in response.

"You didn't ask,"

This only earned a groan from the woman.

"Are you sure you shouldn't apologize to Effie, she did put work in and you were kind of rude," Katniss suggested to Naruto as they were both in the changing room, obviously changing into their outfits.

"Please, if I apologize to Effie, that means I must apologize to every person I was rude too and ignored their work of effort. Not going to happen. Besides, once she gives me a reason not to be rude…I won't simple as that," Naruto shrugged as he tied his timberlands'.

"I hear you, but still…Effie's been doing her best to be more open to life outside of her. She already apologized for her comment before the games," Katniss added and Naruto replied with a light grunt. "Can you help me with my zipper?"

Naruto nodded and helped her zip up the back. Once it was done, she turned around and fixed his tie, her grey eyes gazing into his blue. Naruto gave a sigh of reluctance and gave a nod.

"Fine, I'll give her a chance. But I'm not apologizing," Naruto stated. Katniss just smiled at him.

"I didn't expect you too," Naruto just rolled his eyes before he got a good look at his 'fiancé's' appearance.

Her hair was completely down, with bangs covering her forehead a bit while her hair was tucked behind her ears. She had a hint of light red eye liner, with some kind of powder that made her face glow a bit. Just like he hoped, she wore no lipstick, but she did wear lipgloss which he was completely fine with.

For her outfit, it was a dark blue sleevlees blouse which was similar to Ino's back in the day, just less slutty. The blouse looked a bit tight but it was really snug, and it stopped at her waist line. From there was a black flowing skirt that stopped right below her knees. She also wore a pair of black flats. Pinned to her skirt was her mockingjay pin.

"You look-"

"Beautiful, gorgeous, yes I know already. Thank you for your compliments hun, but as much as I want to you to ravish me, we are on a schedule. Plus it'll ruin this make up that Cinna took so long to put on," Katniss muttered as she looked him over.

Naruto wore a black business blazer with a dark blue dress shirt underneath, a light red tie tied around his neck. He wore black slacks with tan timberland boots. Tied around his left arm was his Konoha headband. His hair was slicked back a little, but still considered a bit messy.

"Ugh fine," Naruto grumbled as he opened the door and allowed Katniss to walk out first before following her, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Once the two victors showed themselves to their stylists, Portia and Cinna grinned. It turned out better than they thought, it was also better than what they had planned.

"Alright, the peacekeepers are waiting for us," Effie said as she walked up to them. Naruto blinked as he walked towards the door, opened it and saw the 8 peacekeepers waiting for them.

Naruto closed the door and walked back sitting on the couch, "Nope, I'm not dealing with peacekeepers. Not if they want to be killed," Naruto stated with a tone of finality. Effie looked like she wanted to scream but she bit her tongue, as she didn't want Naruto to lash back at her.

Seeing this, Katniss just gave Effie a nod of understanding as she walked over to Naruto and whispered into his ear. The adults wondered what she was saying as Naruto just raised a incredulous brow and he gave a grunt before he stood.

"Fine, for Rue," Naruto muttered as he walked out the room and towards the truck. The others looked at Katniss who started to follow after Naruto, but Portia stopped her with a curious look.

"What did you say to him that got him up?" She wondered, Katniss just gave a shrug with a small sad smile.

"I told him that even though Rue wasn't with him, she needed to know you were truly her friend. It worked, considering how he cherishes friendship," Katniss said before following after him. The others just looked between each other before following after the two.

After the truck ride to the back of the justice building, the two rush to the front entrance. Naruto grabs his girl's hand as they walk to the stage and the anthem plays.

"Big smiles," Effie nudges them with a grin. There's loud applause, but none of the response's they receive in the capitol, cheers, whoops and whistles. The two walk across the shaded verandah until the roof runs out and they're standing at the top of a big flight of marble stairs in the glaring sun.

As Naruto's eyes adjust, he can see the buildings on the square have been hung with banners that help cover up their neglected state. It's packed with people but again, just a fraction of the number who live here.

As usual, a special platform has been constructed at the bottom of the stage for the families of the dead tributes. On Thresh's side, there's only an old woman with a hunched back and a tall, muscular girl they guessed was his sister.

On Rue's…Katniss was not prepared for Rue's Family, But Naruto was. He respected Rue so much he gazed straight into their eyes, an impassive expression on his features.

Her parents, whose faces are still fresh with sorrow; her five younger siblings, who resemble her so closely. The slight builds, the luminous brown eyes. They form a flock of small dark birds.

The applause dies out and the mayor gives the speech in their honor. Two little girls come up with tremendous bouquets of flowers. Katniss does her part of the scripted reply as she had memorized the card with a quick flash of her Sharingan.

Naruto says nothing, not yet. Katniss glanced towards him and could see the inner turmoil he held. She knew it would take a few minutes for him to get a grip and finally speak, so she stalled for time.

"I want to start out with Thresh, though I didn't know him well, I was still sad for his death. After all, he opted to form an alliance with us when he could have refused and killed us when he found the right time. So I thank him for his help, because he saved Naruto's life, and I am eternally grateful for that," Katniss started, staring at Thresh's family.

Katniss was going to speak about Rue, but Naruto squeezed her hand and cleared his throat.

"I'll take it from here, Katniss," Naruto whispered, though everyone heard him since he was speaking into the microphone. Katniss just gave a nod.

Naruto took a deep breath before he started to speak. "Before we came here, our manager or whatever you want to call her, wanted us to read off some cards, a script and move on," Naruto started. "I took those cards and tossed them into the fire, true shit," Naruto chuckled lightly.

"The reason why, is because I respect Rue and Thresh to much to read off some cards. They don't deserve it, and you as their family, don't either. You should know, that I saw both as my friends and my allies. To me, they weren't just pieces in a game, they were people who had the unfortunate stroke of luck to be chosen for the games," Naruto stated.

"The moment I saw Rue when she was reaped, I was saddened," Naruto said, looking towards her family. "I was saddened, because I knew that this young girl, who hadn't even started her life yet, would not be able too,"

"When Katniss and I trained in the gym, she was our shadow…watching us. I lent out a hand of friendship, and I was glad she accepted. I was proud, she scored an 8, and I told her I was. I never had a little sister, I had a little brother but he wasn't really my brother. I saw Rue, as my little sister, and I let her down," Naruto closed his eyes, his voice starting to tremble a bit.

"I made a promise to myself, that I would save her from the games. That somehow, she would leave with Katniss, even if I wasn't coming along. I couldn't keep that promise, and it haunts me," Naruto allowed a tear to escape his eye as he kept talking.

Rue's parents were starting to cry now too, and Katniss had to hold herself back as well. "Rue, she was a very sweet, kind and brave girl. And from what she told me, she was a hard worker for someone so young. I did _not_ want her to leave for those packs, and if you watched, you saw me arguing about it," The blond stated.

"But I relented, and it was a mistake I regret. I didn't want her to feel the need to sneak out to get those packs, so I let her go. I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry for that," Naruto sobbed before he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes.

"But saying sorry won't bring your daughter back. It won't take away the pain you feel at losing her, and I understand. And that's why in just a moment, I will give you something that will ease the pain a bit," Naruto told the young girls family.

Her parents mouthed thank you to him and he just nodded solemnly before he turned to Thresh's family.

"I didn't know Thresh as well as I did Rue. But like Katniss said, Thresh could have refused my offer for alliance. Honestly, I didn't think he would accept…but I'm glad he did. I could tell he was on a mission, and that mission was to have Rue return home, or return himself," Naruto sighed as his nerves were calming down.

"Thresh saved my life. He honestly did. I thought he bailed on me, and my guess is that he did. But he was kind enough and willing to come back, save my ass and allow me a chance to escape in exchange for his own life. That is also a debt I can never repay, and I am also sorry for that," Naruto frowned before he took a deep breath and looked between the two families.

Naruto then headed towards the stairs of the stage and walked down, the crowd making a path for him. The blond held his hand high as he first went over to Rue's family and walked up the steps.

The blond pulled something out of pockets and gave a low bow to the family before he showed them what he held in his hand. Rue's father and mother instantly recognized the item as their eyes widened and lit up before looking towards Naruto.

"H-how do you know about this?" Rue's father asked him. Naruto just gave a sad smile before answering.

"My ancestors, they worked side by side with one of the Shinobi, and were good friends with him. I believe his name was Kirabi, correct?" the father nodded, simply astounded by Naruto's knowledge of his ancestry.

"Well then I would love for you to accept this, as a token of my forgiveness and a symbol of trust and friendship," Naruto smiled lightly. The man nodded as he took the Hitai-ate of Kumogakure. The cloth was a black color and made out of silk, while the metal was polished and clean.

"We thank you, for helping our daughter, and seeing her off peacefully," The man said with choked words. Naruto just nodded, giving the father a firm hand shake and the mother a gentle hug. Naruto gave a light bow to the children before he walked off the platform and towards Thresh's family.

Upon reaching the platform Naruto gave a bow and when he rose…

 _SLAP!_

The blond just stood there, with a red handprint on his face. He could hear Katniss growl but he kept her calm as did the peacemakers who were going to make a move. Naruto looked back towards his offender who was Thresh's sister.

The girl looked a year older than Thresh, probably 19, a year over the jurisdictions for participating in the games. The two looked each other in the eyes before she flung herself in his chest and cried, Naruto just rubbed her back to comfort her.

Once he said his words to the family, he also gave them a Kumo headband before returning to where Katniss stood. He spoke into the microphone with a clear voice that held finality.

"The items that I gave the two families, is not all I plan on giving. So, as another token, I plan on giving the tributes families my _personal_ winnings for two months each year for the rest of my life," Naruto stated and this caused everyone's eyes to widen in shock, Katniss more so as she knew what that meant.

Naruto was immortal, which meant he basically lives forever till someone has the balls to stab him in the heart or cut his head off, both of which she plans to keep from coming true. So if Naruto gave them _his personal_ earnings, for two months for the rest of his life, that meant the tribute families would be well off financially for the rest of their lives!

She didn't know how much money her husband had, and she didn't need too to know he was filthy fucking rich. The girl figured you tend to stack up on lots of money when you roam the world for 200 years…though she could be wrong.

And she knew what he was doing was not illegal since he was using his _own_ money, not the winnings he received from the Capitol, that would be illegal. Katniss could only wonder if he planned to do this with the other two districts.

The two victors looked towards the families too see they were smiling, tears still ran down their cheeks but they were smiling.

Naruto skillful eyes caught a wizened old man about to raise his hand, his fingers to be exact. Snow's words hiss in his mind and a growl escapes him as he goes to the microphone and speaks, stopping the old man from making a big mistake that would cost him his life.

"Please, please don't. Allow me, but please, don't respond," Naruto pleads, gazing into the old mans eyes. He just gives a nod as Naruto closes his eyes and whistles Rue's four note song and kisses his three fingers in the goodbye salute. Katniss realizes what he was doing and followed his lead.

Naruto smiled at the fact that no one amongst the crowd responded, but he could see in their eyes…they were grateful. And that's all that mattered to him. With a nod he thanked them before he and Katniss accepted the bouquet and plaque given to them by the mayor.

As they were ushered to the truck, Naruto and Katniss gave one last look towards district eleven before the doors closed.

They never knew however, the riot that started minutes after their departure.

And as the two toured more, riots continued to ensue after they had left, not listening to Naruto's pleading. And when he and Katniss still found out about it, they tried their best to not tip the district off, but it didn't work.

Katniss could only guess how Snow was reacting.

Damn Santa Claus.

 **This is the end of the chapter hope you enjoyed. It seems that a lot of people want a Naru/Kat/Jo pairing. Well i'm still thinking about it, so don't get your hopes up.**

 **To Darkendheart1997: I will see what i can do about the training etc book. I also am not waiting for the movies to come out to continue, as i am re-reading the books as i go on. Last book was basically based on the movie, hence why it was so short. This book isn't and will have a little more to it hopefully.**

 **Anyway, leave a review at the door, later.**

 **Chapter 3: Capitol Party**

 **Chapter Three: Capitol Party**

 _CRASH!_

"I fucking hate that fat fuck!" Katniss screamed as she just threw a plate at the wall, her Sharingan activated and spinning madly. Naruto stands against the wall with crossed arms, an impassive look on his face as he watches his public 'fiancé'.

The reason she was so angry was because of what just happened half an hour prior. Naruto had 'finally' proposed to Katniss for the whole country to see since now their victory tour was almost over, with only district twelve left.

And he proposed in the capitol where everyone could see and cheer and shit. Once Katniss had said yes, Snow came out as a surprise visit. He clapped Naruto on the back which earned an annoyed glance, he gave Katniss a hug which earned an annoyed glare. However she silently asked him if she had done what he asked, if he had satisfied her.

The bastard shook his god damn fat ass head.

And that made Katniss angry, because she didn't know how many people died because of her and Naruto's actions during the tour and the bastard still said no! She even made Naruto go with the proposal plan as a last resort and he still said no!

This made her worry about her family and all the people in district twelve that she considered friends. Would they be dead or taken away by the time she got back?! She needed to get home as soon as possible! But she couldn't she was stuck in the damn capitol, forced to go to this damn party to meet these weird ass capitol people!

And then the bastard had the nerve to actually start planning her wedding in the damn capitol!

"GRAH!"

 _CRASH!_

"I say we kill him," Naruto suggested but Katniss just shook her head a scowl on her face.

"No, not yet. We still have a chance, I know we do!" Katniss stated as she paced around. Naruto just watched her with a frown on his lips.

"Katniss, I was born to be a damn assassin. I can kill him and make it look like an accident," Naruto offered. Katniss still shook her head, refusing the idea.

"Then what the fuck can we do?!" Naruto yelled out, tired of all the damn waiting. Katniss stopped and looked at him. "Your family, our friends are in danger! There is no appeasing this guy besides fucking killing him! And frankly, I want him dead! I don't know any other way but to do that!"

"We can't kill him yet! We're not ready. Naruto, I guarantee that if Snow dies, someone just as bad will take his place then there definitely will be no chance to fix what we've done," Katniss stated.

Naruto just gave a growl and a roar as he stomped out of the room, leaving Katniss alone.

The girl gives a tired sigh as she walks to the fridge and pulls out an unopened bottle of scotch. She pops it open, sits on the couch and takes a swig, to calm her nerves. Her mind still on Snow.

In that slight motion, she saw the end of hope, the beginning of the destruction of everything she holds dear in the world. While Naruto was strong, he wasn't strong enough to take an entire army, not yet…neither was she.

She couldn't guess what form of punishment will take, how wide the net will be cast, but when it's finished, there will be most likely be nothing left. So you would think that at this moment, she would be in utter despair. Here's what's strange.

The main thing she feels is a sense of relief. She could give up this game, that the question of whether she can succeed in this venture has been answered. Even if that answer is a resounding no. That if desperate times call for desperate measures, then she is free to act as desperately as she wishes.

Hmm, she liked the sound of that. Fighting until the end, with Naruto by her side.

As she began to drink her fears and worries started to lift, her mind now on what she could do since she didn't have to slave to appease the Santa look alike. Naruto was strong, stronger than anybody. She was as well, right behind him.

If Snow decided to come after them, then she and Naruto could act out how they wanted. They didn't need many reasons to fight back, just one…to survive. She was pretty sure if the time had come, Naruto would no longer give a fuck if his secret was out. She knew he would use his most powerful jutsu if it meant to keep her safe and happy.

That's the kind of man he was.

Katniss didn't even realize she had finished the whole bottle by herself and was now dozing off, her Sharingan still active as well. The girl closed her eyes in a drunken state, falling into her dreams.

When she opened her eyes, the girl realized she was in a forest. The forest in her district to be exact. This made her wonder when did she get home, and where Naruto was. Starting to walk she stopped when another presence was felt.

Turning around she was greeted a man. The man had a strange hair style and slightly pale skin with onyx eyes.

"You must be Katniss Everdeen, correct?" The man asked, a stoic impression on his face. Katniss gave a weary nod. "Hmm, interesting. I can feel my power flowing through your veins. No wonder the dobe feels a connection to you,"

"Who are you?" Katniss demanded. The man just gave a light chuckle, his onyx eyes shifting into a blood red with three tomoes.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha," this caused Katniss eyes to widen as she remembered of the stories Naruto told her about Sasuke Uchiha. How he was his best friend and helped him defeat the Juubi, but that was it. Oh and he was her ancestor.

"Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Katniss asked. He gave a nod, still standing there before speaking.

"I am, I came to you because you were troubled. And I can tell you will need help in the future. So I am here to give it," Sasuke said with a light shrug. Katniss just nodded a bit, still not understanding though.

"Look, keep Naruto in line. I've been…watching over him lately and this is the happiest I've seen him in centuries. But when something he cares about is threatened, he tends to make reckless decisions and it costs him," Sasuke informed.

"Whatever plight you are going through, help him through it. Make him be on the same page you are, even if you to use force. Until he is given a good enough reason to why his plan won't work, and why your plan will, he will do his own thing. So help him, Katniss Everdeen," Sasuke pleaded lightly before he walked over to her and tapped her forehead similar to how Itachi did to him.

Katniss's eyes widened as she jumped up, bottle of scotch still in her hand. The girl rubbed her head, looked at the bottle before setting it down and left for her room.

Strange dream she had.

"Are you going to be mad the whole night?" Katniss asked the blond beside her. Naruto didn't give an answer as he leaned against the bar table, a glass of brandy in hand. Katniss glanced over to him to see he was wearing a black suit, with a orange tie. She just wore a simple black dress with orange eye liner, so they were somewhat matching.

"Hell ya, these fuckers won't give me a damn bottle," Naruto grumbled. Katniss just rolled her eyes, glad she was able to get him to see eye to eye like her ancestor wanted. And though she didn't exactly use force, she did get him to listen in another way.

The girl wondered if she should stop using sex as a way to get Naruto to do what she wants. Wouldn't that make her a slut? But…she loved the sex just as much as Naruto. It was funny because she never thought she would be that kind of type, but of course, Naruto just awakened a fire within her that constantly burned was only fueled by him.

Katniss often wondered why she craved Naruto so much, she felt the need to ask him but never did, figuring he would say something cocky. She would have to ponder on the subject more.

Her thoughts were broken when someone came up to them and showed them the mockingjay pin on their shirt, similar to Katniss. Once the person left, Katniss observed the party, held by President Snow.

The party, held in the banquet room of President Snow's mansion, has no equal. The forty-foot ceiling has been transformed into the night sky, and the stars look exactly as they do at district 12. She supposed they look the same from the Capitol, but who would know?

There's always too much light from the city to see the stars here. About halfway between the floor and the ceiling, musicians float on what look like fluffy white clouds, but she can't see what holds them aloft. Traditional dining tables have been replaced by innumerable stuffed sofas and chairs, some surrounding fireplaces, others beside fragrant flower gardens or ponds filled with exotic fish, so that people can eat and drink and do whatever they please in the utmost comfort.

There's a large tiled area in the center of the room that serves as everything from a dance floor, to a stage for the performers who come and go, to another spot to mingle with the flamboyantly dressed guests.

But the real star of the evening is the food. Tables laden with delicacies line the walls. Everything you can think of, and things you have never dreamed of, lie in wait. Whole roasted cows and pigs and goats still turning on spits.

Huge platters of fowl stuffed with savory fruits and nuts. Ocean creatures drizzled in sauces or begging to be dipped in spicy concoctions. Countless cheeses, breads, vegetables, sweets, waterfalls of wine, and streams of spirits that flicker with flames.

Katniss licked her lips as she realizes how famished she is. She's been so worried about Snow and shit that she never really got to enjoy the only good thing in the capitol…food.

"I want to taste everything in the room, be my date?" Katniss asked with a grin. Naruto just looked at her with a raised brow so she gave a sigh to explain. "Look Naruto, there is obviously nothing we can do to stop Snow. So until he forces our hand, lets enjoy our time together, like we have been," Katniss smiled softly.

Naruto frowned before he downed the rest of his glass before taking her offered arm with a grin and left to enjoy the party with his wife.

"You think we should try only one bite for each dish?" Katniss suggested though Naruto just shook his head.

"Nah, our resolve will probably break. So lets do whatever," Naruto grinned and Katniss nodded finding the first dish that looked appealing at the first table which has twenty or so soups. When she encounters a creamy pumpkin brew sprinkled with slivered nuts and tiny black seeds.

"I could just eat this all night!" Katniss exclaims, but she doesn't, weakening at a clear green broth that she can only describe as tasting like springtime, and again when she tries a frothy pink soup dotted with raspberries.

Naruto just tries whatever she tries, though he skipped on the raspberry since he didn't really care for berries besides Strawberries.

As the couple mingled and explored around the party for mainly food, faces appear, names are exchanged, pictures are taken and kisses brushed on cheeks. Apparently that one person wasn't the only one wearing Katniss's mockingjay pin or was inspired because several people came up to show them their accessories of the new fashion sensation.

Her bird has been replicated on belt buckles, embroidered into silk lapels, even tattooed in intimate places. Everyone wants to wear the winners token; the two could only imagine how nuts that makes President Snow, and they both hoped a lot.

But what can he do? The games were such a hit in the capitol, where the berries were only a symbol of a desperate girl trying to save her lover. Which was actually true, with a bit of anger at the capitol.

Naruto and Katniss make no effort to find company but are constantly sought out. They are what no one wants to miss at the party. Katniss acted delighted but had zero interest in the people as they were distractions from the food and her husband.

Every table presents new temptations, and she really couldn't help herself from trying almost everything. Naruto made note to either get or cook her some capitol food very soon for her.

Katniss picked up a small roasted bird, bit into it and her tongue floods with orange sauce; delicious. She shared with Naruto, smiling and giggling as she did so because she wanted to keep tasting things, and the idea of throwing away food was completely stupid to her. Besides, she liked sharing her food with Naruto, he always made her laugh when doing so, just like he was now.

After about ten tables she was stuffed, and they've only sampled a small number of dishes available. Naruto wasn't full nor still hungry, more like content and he was cool with that.

Just then Katniss's prep team descends on them, they're nearly incoherent between the alcohol they've consumed and their ecstasy at being at such a grand affair.

"Why aren't you eating?" Octavia asks the girl who just gave a sad smile, rubbing her stomach that felt bloated but was completely fine.

"I have been, but I can't hold another bite, so Naruto is eating for the both of us," Katniss nudged the man who just nodded with a smile. They all laugh as that's the silliest thing they've ever heard which causes the two victors to raise brows.

"No one lets that stop them!" says Flavius. They lead the two over to a table that holds tiny stemmed wineglasses filled with clear liquid. "Drink this!" the man said offering to Katniss though Naruto took it and took a sniff.

"What is it?" He wondered but Katniss took it from him giving a playful side glare to him. But she didn't drink it as she wanted to know as well.

"It's a heaving drink, you drink it in the bathroom so you can empty out your stomach and keep eating," Venia says. The two victors stare at them with a blank face.

"…"

"…"

Katniss was so tempted in actually drinking it that Naruto snatched it from her and placed it back on the table. "No, we're going to dance," Naruto said as he pulled his girl along.

"But I want more food!" Naruto just ignores her as they head to the dance floor. Music filters down from the clouds as he leads Katniss away from the team, the table and out onto the floor.

The two only a few dances at home, the kind that go with fiddle and flute music and require a good deal of space. But Effie has shown them some that are popular in the capitol, which was basically new to Naruto because he never learned how to dance, not even in his younger days.

The music's slow and dream like, so Naruto pulled Katniss close to him and in his arms. They move in a circle, with practically no steps at all, you could basically do the dance on a pie plate.

As the two dance, their eyes never leave each others, soft smiles on their faces. Katniss lays her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes for a few moments.

"I never thought that this would be me," Katniss muttered, only for Naruto to hear. He didn't answer but she knew he was listening. He always listened, even when he was irritated.

"I never thought that I Katniss Everdeen, once a simple tomboy girl would be in fancy dresses and outfits, visiting the capitol like an everyday thing, people eager to meet and shake my hand," Katniss started.

"I also never thought I would have somebody as great as you to love me either," She stated looking up at him with a brighter smile. Naruto just retained his smile, still listening, knowing she wasn't done.

"It's like, you came out of nowhere. Before the reaping, we barely said two words to each other. Now here I am, madly in love with you, doing anything that would make you happy not to mention giving it up constantly to you and enjoying it too, is that a bad thing? Be honest Naruto," Katniss told him softly.

With a sigh, Naruto shook his head. "No, it isn't Katniss. And I kind of know the reason to why you enjoy sex with me so much, and it's not just because I'm amazing. It's because…the inner beast within me has claimed you as my mate, and me yours. It's only natural for mates to enjoy each other physically and constantly, especially the virgin female," Naruto answered.

Katniss just looked at him skeptically wanting to call bullshit but she saw the look in his eyes that said he was serious so she kept her mouth shut about it. However she held onto him a bit tighter as she asked her next question,

"You don't think of me any less because of it…do you? I'm not a hoe or a slut in your eyes?" Katniss asked timidly.

"Of course not!" Naruto stated as if he was scolding her. "I love the fact you are so open and willing to have sex with me. It's amazing always and you keep me wanting more. But what makes it more enjoyable, is that it's you I'm with, not anyone else," Naruto smiled down at her.

Katniss smiled as she pulled him into a searing kiss, the two deepening it a bit. They poured their feelings and love into the kiss and it enjoyed it highly. The two didn't have to say I love you, their actions already spoke for them.

"Ahem," Naruto and Katniss pull away from their kiss, both irritated by the interruption and were going to tell whoever it was to fuck off, but the person turned out to be Portia, so Naruto just gave a questioning look with a light grunt.

"Sorry to interrupt your…moment, but I wanted to introduce you to Plutarch Heavensbee, he is the new head gamemaker," Portia informed the two. Both Naruto and Katniss looked towards the man, who looked familiar to them but said nothing.

"Mind if I steal a dance?" Plutarch asked politely. Naruto had half the mind to say fuck no, but bit his tongue. He just gave a stiff nod glanced to Katniss and let go of her reluctantly.

"Come on Naruto, I believe you owe me a dance anyway," Portia smiled at him. He just offered his arm and went to dance with the woman leaving his wife with the gamemaker, though he kept an eye on the man.

Katniss did not want to dance with Plutarch Heavensbee. She didn't want to feel his hands, one resting against hers, on her hip. She wasn't used to being touched by _anyone_ besides Naruto, her family and Cinna. She ranked the Gamemakers somewhere below maggots in terms of creatures she wants contact with her skin. Though she had to give him props as he seemed to sense her dissatisfaction and held her almost at arm's length as they on the floor.

They chitchat about the party, about the entertainment, about the food, and then he makes a joke about avoiding punch since training. She didn't get it until she realized he was the man who tripped backward into the punch bowl when she shot an arrow at the Gamemakers during the training session. Well, not really; she was shooting an apple out of their roast pig's mouth…but she made them jump.

"Oh, you're one who-" She laughs, remembering him splashing back into the punch bowl.

"Yes. And you'll be pleased to know I've never recovered," says Plutarch.

Katniss wanted to be an ass and point out that twenty-two dead tributes and families will never recover from the Games he helped create, either. But she only says, "Good. So, you're the Head Gamemaker this year? That must be a big honor."

"Between you and me, there weren't many takers for the job," he says. "So much responsibility as to how the Games turn out."

' _Yeah, the last guy's dead_ ', she thought to herself. He must know about Seneca Crane, but he doesn't look the least bit concerned. "Are you planning the Quarter Quell Games already?" the girl wonders.

"Oh, yes. Well, they've been in the works for years, of course. Arenas aren't built in a day. But the, shall we say, flavor of the Games is being determined now. Believe it or not, I've got a strategy meeting tonight," he says.

Plutarch steps back and pulls out a gold watch on a chain from a vest pocket. He flips open the lid, sees the time, and frowns. "I'll have to be going soon." He turns the watch so she can see the face. "It starts at midnight."

"That seems late for—" she starts, but then something distracts her. Plutarch has run his thumb across the crystal face of the watch and for just a moment an image appears, glowing as if lit by candlelight. It's another mockingjay. Exactly like the pin on her dress. Only this one disappears. He snaps the watch closed.

"That's very pretty," Katniss compliments. Plutarch nods a small smile on his face.

"Oh, it's more than pretty. It's one of a kind," he says. "If anyone asks about me, say I've gone home to bed. The meetings are supposed to be kept secret. But I thought it'd be safe to tell you."

"Yes. Your secret's safe with me," she replies.

As they shake hands, he gives a small bow, a common gesture here in the Capitol. "Well, I'll see you next summer at the Games, Katniss. Best wishes on your engagement, and good luck with your mother. Oh and one more thing," Plutarch pauses as he was a few feet away from her.

"Remember who the real enemy is," this just gains a slightly confused look from Katniss.

Plutarch disappears and she wanders through the crowd, looking for Naruto, as strangers congratulate her; on her 'engagement', on my victory at the Games, on my choice of lipstick.

She does respond, but really she's thinking about Plutarch showing off his pretty, one-of-a-kind watch to her and his last words. There was something strange about them both. Almost clandestine. But why? Maybe he thinks someone else will steal his idea of putting a disappearing mockingjay on a watch face. Yes, he probably paid a fortune for it and now he can't show it to anyone because he's afraid someone will make a cheap, knockoff version. Only in the Capitol.

But it still didn't explain his words. Remember who the real enemy is, her eyes immediately searched for Snow, figuring Plutarch meant him as he was the only enemy of hers and perhaps Naruto. But Naruto was so rude and brash he probably made lots of enemies.

But why would Plutarch go against Snow when he worked for the man? It was weird and too much of a headache. Right now, she just wanted to find Naruto and return to being in his arms.

She found Naruto by the bar as usual, seeming to be trying to buy a bottle of whiskey from the bar tender, but it was proving rather…difficult.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Naruto yelled, though only she and the bar tender could hear him due to the loud music.

"BECAUSE THOSE ARE THE RULES!"

"FUCK RULES!" Naruto retorted with a glare before he was yanked. "Yeow! Katnip, what the hell are you doing I'm about to make a really good deal!"

"Naruto you can worry about drinking later, besides you have plenty at the train. Why pay money for something you could get for free?" Katniss reasoned but Naruto didn't answer, probably feeling stupid cause he didn't think of that.

Effie had finally found them and told them it was time to go since the train left at one. Katniss cursed as she wanted one more dance with Naruto. Despite being on a tight schedule, Naruto ignored Effie's cries of protest to give his wife what she wanted.

The two danced in comfortable silence, embracing each other tight. Katniss had her arms wrapped around his neck while his hands sat just right above her ass. It was enough to still be classy and still enough for him to get his own feel, making her playfully roll her eyes.

Twelve thirty came fast and Naruto finally obliged to Effies order to get on the train. Once everyone was on board and the train was ready to take off, Naruto grabbed a fresh bottle of whisky and was lead by his wife to their room.

"I swear, she's going to end up pregnant one day," Haymitch mumbled as he plopped down on the couch. Effie looked at him in confusion.

"Haymitch, if your tired you should sleep in your room," Effie stated. Haymitch shook his head as Cinna and Portia walked off, heading to bed.

"Fuck no, my room is right next to those monkeys in heat. I have a better chance at getting some sleep on the couch than my room," The man informed. Effie just sighed with a shrug as she waked down the hall to her own room she gave Haymitch one last glance, deciding if she should. Making her choice, she spoke,

"If you want Haymitch, you can sleep in my bed," Effie offered in a light seductive tone before walking off. Haymitch blinked in surprise and shook his head….after a few minutes though he went into the fridge pulled out bottle of rum.

"I'm going to need this," was all he said before laving for Effie's room.

The agenda for District 12 includes a dinner at Mayor Undersee's house tonight and a victory rally in the square during the Harvest Festival tomorrow. The District 12 people always celebrate the Harvest Festival on the final day of the victory tour, but usually it means a meal at home or with a few friends if one can afford it. This year it will be a public affair, and since the capitol will be throwing it, everyone in the whole district will have full bellies.

Most of the two victors prepping will take place at the mayor's house, since their going to be covered in furs for outdoor appearances, something Naruto wasn't too happy about. The two were only at the train station briefly, to smile and wave as they pile into their car. They didn't even get to see the family until the dinner that night.

Katniss was glad it will be at the mayor's house instead of at the justice building, where the memorial for her father was held, where they took her and Naruto after the reaping for those wrenching goodbyes to her family; The Justice building was just too full of sadness.

"You coming with?" Katnissed asked Naruto as she was in a full length silver gown. She was headed out the door to go find and spend a little time with Madge before the dinner since they had an hour. Naruto shook his head as he sat on a chair going over a scroll, he wasn't even dressed.

"You go ahead, I'll see you at the dinner," He told her. Katniss nodded before leaving him alone to focus on the scroll in his hands.

Madge's bedroom is on the second floor along with several guest rooms and her father's study. Katniss stuck her head in the study to say hello to the mayor but it's empty, but the television was droning on. The girl stopped to watch shots of her and Naruto at the Capitol party the night before, dancing, eating, laughing, kissing.

She knew it would be playing in every household in Panem right now, and she could only imagine how sick to death the audience is of the star-crossed lovers from District 12, she know she was. The fact her private life with her love was put out onto display irritated the hell out of her. But she couldn't do anything about it.

Katniss started to leave the room when a beeping noise catches her attention. Turning back to see the screen of the television go black. Then the words "UPDATE ON DISTRICT 8" start flashing. Instinctively she knew this was not for her eyes but something intended only for the mayor. She figured she should go; quickly. Instead she found herself stepping closer to the television.

An announcer she's never seen before appears. It's a woman with graying hair and a hoarse, authoritative voice. She warns that conditions are worsening and a Level 3 alert has been called. Additional forces are being sent into District 8, and all textile production has ceased.

They cut away from the woman to the main square in District 8. Katniss recognizes it because she and Naruto were there only last week. There are still banners with her and Naruto's face waving from the rooftops. Below them, there's a mob scene. The square's packed with screaming people, their faces hidden with rags and homemade masks, throwing bricks. Buildings burn. Peacekeepers shoot into the crowd, killing at random.

Katniss's never seen anything like it, but she can only be witnessing one thing.

This is what President Snow calls an uprising.

 **Chapter 4: Getting Serious**

 **Chapter Four: Getting Serious**

Katniss was silent as she sat beside Naruto, their feet dangling off the cliff. The two were snacking on a roasted squirrel both in their own thoughts. Katniss was busy thinking about the uprising in district 8 while Naruto was in his own world.

Despite her new power and strength, deep inside her, Katniss wanted to run away. She just wanted grab her family, her husband and perhaps Gale and just run, escape from the capitol's influence. A part of her was still scared that Snow would actually kill everyone she loved, including Naruto despite his inhuman power.

"I'm going to protect you," Naruto said, slicing through the silence. Katniss blinked as she sat up a bit and looked towards him. "I know what you're thinking, and there is no need to run away. Funny enough, running away will only create more problems than solving,"

"How do you figure?" Katniss asked him quietly. Naruto gave a shrug in response.

"Think about it, we are both the talk of Panem. What do you think would happen if we just disappeared and it was not Snow's doing? For one thing, the Uprisings would increase in a faster rate. Second, Snow would torture whoever dealt with us for information of our whereabouts. More people would die if we ran away," Naruto explained.

Katniss hadn't thought about it that way. What about the other families that couldn't run away? Besides, what if her family or Gale's didn't want to run away? Then what? The girl gave a light huff, disappointed she wasn't able to think it out more like Naruto.

"I say we stand and fight," Naruto added. "Eventually, Snow is going to come to us. He already has me fucked up, I am no weakling and can squash him with relative ease. He just needs to give me a reason. Which is hurting you, or coming for our lives," Naruto grunted.

Katniss gave a nod in agreement before looking towards Naruto with a curious and lightly worried gaze. "Whose protecting you?" was her question to him and he gave a raised brow.

"You are protecting me, my family, our friends, the district…lots of other people, but…who is protecting you?" Naruto remained silent, not having an answer. He never really had anyone to protect him really. And if he did it was temporary and it was because of their own motives or it was an order.

Seeing that he would not answer her question, Katniss grabbed on to Naruto's hand and held it tight. "I'll protect you," she grinned at him. Naruto just looked at her in small surprise, so she explained.

"You are my husband, my love, and apparently my mate. It's my job to protect, love and care for you right?" Katniss smiled at him. Naruto chuckled though he gave a nod in agreement.

"Yeah, you are," Naruto said and Katniss nodded, though she frowned a moment later. Naruto wondered what was wrong as she gave a sigh and spoke.

"I'm worried, about…this whole immortal thing," Katniss brought up and Naruto's eyes widened a bit as she continued. "I had a dream last night, it was my birthday…my 65th birthday. I was all…crusty and old but you," She looked into his eyes, her hand settling on his cheek.

"Nothing changed. I don't want to age then die off, leaving you alone to descend into insanity," Katniss told him and Naruto's eyes narrowed in question and she gave a nod. "Yes, I know about your conciouness, I'm not the only one who talks in their sleep,"

Naruto looked away, as if he was ashamed, his expression becoming stoic. "What is going on Naruto?" Katniss prodded. Naruto closed his eyes before opening them.

"It's the Jubi. It's stirring and it's power is…a bit wild. It's fucking with my mind. I keep having visions of my past before the sealing, or even before I was born. But the constant visions are about you," Naruto chocked a bit, as flashes start go through his mind.

"Tell me," Katniss ordered gently. Naruto gave a nod, as he held his head, his eyes closed.

"The one that happens the most is when I close my eyes, I wake up and I'm in this glass case. However, the case floating in the air, allowing me to watch everything below; sand starts to fill in the box, grain by grain. But down below…I see you," Naruto started.

"I see you at the reaping, volunteering for Prim. But instead of Gale being the tribute, it's Peeta. He's the tribute and you both are taken to the capitol. I am forced to watch you go through this forced love affair with Peeta, and watch you nearly die more than once in the games. It drives me insane," Naruto growled, his eyes still closed.

"I'm forced to watch you kiss him, hold him, accept his proposal. But then, Gale is in on it too! I have to watch you have a struggle between Gale and Peeta until, Snow comes in with his peacekeepers and blows the district to ashes, you along with it," Naruto grimaced.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt her hand touch his cheek and turn him towards her so he could look into her grey eyes.

"You can rest your mind Naruto, because that will never happen, not when you are around. Maybe in an alternate reality, but not this one," Katniss told him but he still looked as if he wanted to protest but before he could she cut him off.

"No, it was you who volunteered and was taken to the capitol. Our love is not forced but completely mutual and genuine, and I am not going to die on you not for another 50 plus years," Katniss told him strongly before pulling him into a chaste kiss. When she pulled away she rested her forehead against his.

"You are the one I kiss, the one I hold, and it was your proposal I accepted. I am not struggling between you, Peeta or even Gale, it's only you. And Snow…" Katniss paused before her Sharingan activated, a smirk on her lips as well. "The only things that will be blown to ashes, is the Capitol and himself,"

Naruto just gazed at her, with a awed look on his face. It was like for the first time he's seen light after 300 years of Darkness. The blond studied the young woman he dubbed his wife closely. If you asked him about how he felt on the Sharingan a couple of days ago or even ten minutes ago, he would say it disgusted him and he was glad that they had died out.

But if you asked him now…

"Beautiful," that's what he would say. Katniss blinked before a light blush came upon her features.

"I thought you hated it when I activated my eyes," She reminded. Naruto shook his head as he pulled her closely, still gazing into them. These red ruby eyes, were vastly different from the malicious kind he knew. These eyes belonged to Katniss, and they look absolutely stunning on her.

"I did…" Naruto nodded and Katniss averted her eyes, "But not anymore," this made her look up but she was caught off guard when Naruto's lips smashed against her own and she was laid down on the ground, returning the kiss with vigor.

"Glad your feeling better," Katniss giggled earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"Now it's my turn,"

A few hours later, Naruto and Katniss had finally made it back to the district however the two noticed that the people were running away from something. This immediately set Naruto and Katniss on alert as they ran through the crowd in the opposite direction they were going.

Naruto glanced around before he quickly hopped on a building that would allow him to catch a bit of the town. He was surprised to see that there were several fires, and a mobs of people running away, however he saw that people were crowded around the town square.

"NARUTO!" he heard Katniss scream. The blond literally vanished in a dark orange flash in a blink. When that blink was over, Naruto came upon the sight of Gale, his wrists bound to the post, on his knees and slumped over from unconsciousness. His upper body was bare, and what used to be his back was only a slab of whipped and cut meat.

Naruto glanced to his wife who was in the crowd with a shocked and horrified expression on her face. She must've called him out of reflex without helping Gale yet. His eyes then darted to the person doing the whipping.

It wasn't someone he's seen before, but he was wearing that damn peacekeeper outfit, it was designated for a head peacekeeper. The man was tall, muscular, and had a scowl on his face; he wasn't old man Cray.

Naruto and Katniss both saw him raise his whip for another lash. "NO!" Katniss screamed, flinging herself between the whip and Gale. Naruto's eyes widened as she was whipped across the face.

Filled with rage, Naruto blurs behind the man, yanked him by the collar. He didn't see the man go flying and fall hard on the ground as he was too busy healing his wife so her eye didn't swell completely shut.

"Baka, why would you do that?" Naruto hissed in anger and worry. Katniss didn't reply as she was focused on Gale but her attention then goes to the sound of a cocked gun. Naruto also hears it and he stands, glaring at the man with hate.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Naruto growled out and the man sneered at him.

"You are interfering with peacekeeper business! Do you want to die?!" The man demanded with his own snarl. Naruto laughed at the man as he took a step forward.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Shoot me! Are you scared of me is that it?! Huh?!" Naruto taunted as he kept taking steps closer, ignoring Katniss's pleas for him to stop.

"Come on, shoot me! SHOOT ME BITCH!" Naruto roared.

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

The square went silent.

Eyes went wide.

Blood spilled.

"NARUTO!"

And Katniss wailed.

The new head peacekeeper, Romulus Thread just glared at the fallen body of the blond man with an uncaring look. He watched as the young woman groveled over his body, begging him to wake up. But he and the crowd knew he wouldn't, especially when a shot to the head and heart were taken.

Romulus sneered at the dead body as he stalked upon the woman. But before he could even snatch her, he stood stock still as he was chocking for dear life. He dropped the whip and gun, for his neck, trying to pry whatever grip off.

Imagine his shock, the people of district twelve's shock and Katniss's relief when there stood Naruto, choking the man with an impassive look on his face. His animalistic features were active as he tightened his hand.

Naruto then glanced around as he saw all the peacekeepers surrounding him with their guns fully loaded and locked. He snorted as he dropped the man but thrust his hand through the center of his chest, straight through, ripping out his spinal cord.

Blood glopped to the ground in heaps, Romulus's wide pitch black dying eyes gazing into red orbs before complete darkness fell over his vision like a curtain.

Then reality hit.

Romulus was actually still alive, though his body was frozen as he held the gun at Naruto, his finger ready to pull the trigger. However, what prevented him was the vision he received just by glaring into Naruto's cold blood crimson eyes.

He almost considers pulling the trigger, but the vision comes back full force, allowing him to remember his cruel death caught by surprise. Fear grips his heart but he an excuse to not pull the trigger presents itself when Haymitch appears, now standing in front of Naruto.

"Stop! If you pull that trigger, you will regret it," Haymitch stated. Naruto just gives a snort, a dark smirk on his face. Romulus tries to ignore it and succeeds, though he glances at Naruto who is peering and sneering at him, daring him.

"They both interrupted the punishment of a confessed criminal," Thread growled. Haymitch just glanced to the two before sighing and giving a smile to the man, trying to placate his anger.

"Yeah, their not that smart. But if you kill either of them, the capitol will be after your head, don't you recognize them? The Capitol's sweetheart and Rebellious gentlemen? You should considering your in their district," Haymitch gestured over to them.

Romulus just glared at the two as he lowered his gun. "He was poaching, and interfering with peacekeeper business. What business do they have with him anyway?" Thread spat which made Naruto take a step forward but Haymitch did his best to hold him back.

"First off, he's her cousin, and this young man right here is her fiancée. Also, the cousin is this guys best friend, so you basically are fucking with family," Haymitch informed as he finally pushed Naruto back.

The blond scowled, turning around to check on his wife; his eyes becoming soft and gentle.

Romulus just watched with a glare before he signals his squad to back off. However he steps up to Haymitch, getting into his face. "Next time, you won't be able to stop me, I don't care who they are. This is their only warning, next time will be the firing squad!" He growled.

"EVERYONE INTO THEIR HOMES!" Romulus roared, still in Haymitch's face. "ANYONE SEEN PAST CURFEW WILL BE FIRED AT ON SIGHT!"

With that he gave one last glare to the couple before walking off, holstering his gun and wiping off Gales blood from the whip. Naruto returns the glare, blasting some KI at the man.

Once Romulus and his squad were gone, Katniss immediately stood and untied Gale from the post. Naruto grabbed on to him and carried him fireman style. With a look to Haymitch, Naruto walked towards victors village at a brisk pace.

"What were you thinking?" Haymitch demanded as he turned on Katniss. The girl took a step back as an angry look came on her face.

"I was thinking about Gale! He needed my help!" Katniss told him but Haymitch shook his head.

"You can't just interfere with things like that. He could have killed you and Naruto! You're lucky I came in to save your asses," Haymitch muttered.

"No! You just saved that dick head! Naruto had the entire situation under control, if anyone ended up dead, it would be that ass of a head peacekeeper and his gang. That bastard hit me and Naruto lost it, he was out for blood," Katniss stated before she walked off in a huff towards her house.

As she walked, her tears escaped her eyes. Why? Because she saw the same vision Romulus did. After all, her Sharingan activated in rage when she saw Romulus fingering the trigger. And because she was glaring into his eyes, it was a two way path and she didn't even know it was a vision.

Naruto's 'death' frightened her horribly, she thought he really died. She was relieved when that wasn't the case. But she was also crying tears of anger. She was stupid to just throw herself in front of that whip.

She had power now, she was able to do the things humans couldn't for 300 years! Chakra was available to her, her strength was incredible. But instead she went in like a civilian, causing Naruto to save her…again.

Though she didn't mind Naruto saving her, she didn't want it to become a habit. She took his offer for training so she could become stronger and keep her promise to protect him she did nothing but watch him once again.

Her fist gripped tight as a look of determination came upon her face. What happened was not acceptable, next time she wouldn't rush in head first without a plan. She wouldn't allow Naruto to save her from something she could have prevented.

It was another promise she vowed to keep.

Naruto watched as fire blazed deep within the forest of district 12. It was actually quite large and contained, which was impressive, seeing only this technique being mastered by Sasuke Uchiha during the war.

The blond was wearing grey pants with a short sleeved black shirt and black shoes, his eyes gazing down at his wife who was the one who summoned the fire. He's been watching her practice her jutsu for the past two hours, and he must say she was improving.

Naruto could only guess that the event which happened yesterday lit a fire in her soul, and she felt the need to get stronger. The blond had plenty of moments like that. His eyes closed for a few minutes as he started to pull on nature energy to calm his nerves.

With that done, Naruto hopped off the tree, landing on the ground beside Katniss as she took deep pants, sweat rolling down her brow.

"How long have you been watching?" Katniss asked him. Naruto gave a shrug before he walked up to her. The girl thought he was going to embrace her or show some kind of affection, and would be forced to reject as she was not in the mood.

But imagine her surprise when Naruto straightened her back and spread her legs apart a bit. His hands rested her stomach as he began speaking, his tone serious with little emotion. He was in teacher mode, something she appreciated right now. It basically showed her that Naruto was in support of her and was willing to help.

"Your back needs to be straight, so your lungs are not hunched or compressed in anyway. Your legs have to be this wide apart, allowing you to quickly move if you must. Remember, too close means you can stumble over your feet, too wide means you don't have enough ground to push off," Naruto instructed.

"And you need to take deep breaths whenever your using any kind of element jutsu, especially through your mouth. With fire and wind, it takes the diaphragm muscle to expel strong flames and winds," Naruto went on.

Katniss just nodded while Naruto took a step back. The girl went through the proper hand signs, took a deep breath and expelled the flames from her mouth. Like Naruto, she could feel the heat and that made her smirk a bit.

"Good, now you just need to build muscle memory. The more you do it in that pose, the faster you can do it without injuring yourself. But for now, we need to work on your body skills, as that is what you will be depending on the most than jutsu in this point of time," The blond explained.

"Alright, what are we going to do first?" She asked. Naruto glanced around before he threw a punch at her face which she dodged…but it wasn't fast enough for his tastes.

"Evading, you know the drill," Naruto told her. Katniss gave a nod as she walked over to a wall, just two maybe three feet away from it. Naruto on the other hand found some small hand held stones and picked them up.

"Ready?" He asked. A nod was his answer.

And so the torment began.

A few hours later, Katniss laid on the cold ground gasping for breath while Naruto just stands by her side, looking elsewhere than her heaving chest. He just put Katniss through even tougher training than when he first started.

He felt a storm coming, and she needed to be ready mentally, physically and emotionally. However, it pained him inwardly of the shit he knew he had to put her through for her to be ready. She might break, fall apart, become unstable. Those thoughts brought some fear out of him, as he reconsidered those thoughts.

And while he did that, Katniss was groaning inwardly on how sore her body was. Since they returned 9 months ago after the games, she basically has been training everyday. But it seemed Naruto was pushing her even harder, and it was amazing how much she thought she accomplished in just a few hours.

Katniss raised her hand to look at it and she flexed it. It was then her mind went back to when this training all started…

 **Flashback**

Katniss sat in silence, staring at the fire. Naruto sat across from her, playing with the fire, that he made himself…with his mouth. What did he call it? A jutsu? It was so inhuman.

"…Y-your over 100 years old?" She asked quietly. Naruto shook his head, his eyes also on the embers.

"I have been in this world for over 300 years. I am forever 17 years old, my body does not age due to the beast inside me. I am frozen in time that moves on," Naruto told her, so she could make sense of it all.

"Haven't you trie-"

"Killing myself? Plenty, probably within the first 100 years since waking up. Its maddening when the people you create bonds with, fade from time but you stay in the same place. I've tried from hanging myself, to drug overdose. Nothing works…just a really bad headache. It's why I'm able to outdrink Haymitch without getting the least bit tipsy if I didn't allow it," Naruto shrugged.

"That explains the tracker Jackers," Katniss muttered causing him to nod.

"Yeah, I'm immune to most if not all poisons. Basically, I can't die from them. Get sick? Yes. But I won't die. And that's exactly what happened during the games. I got sick, even though I should have died," Naruto replied.

"So you will never die?" The girl questioned though she was surprised when Naruto shook his head. He pointed to his heart and his head.

"The heart and the brain are the most vital in my body. I've stabbed my heart, chopped off my head…but I can't kill myself. I've been stabbed in the heart, and while it should have killed me…it didn't. There has to be something more for me to die," Naruto sighed.

Katniss just nodded, deciding to drop that matter as she could tell he was getting annoyed by the topic in the first place. Did he really want to die? She would have given up a long time ago, she wouldn't know what to do with herself if her friends and family aged like shit and she remained the same forever.

But now her thoughts…directed on herself. What this all had to do with her. Naruto told her of her heritage…her basically extinct clan. He also told her about the importance her clan had to the world, her ancestor, Sasuke Uchiha…and the power behind her eyes.

The Sharingan.

"How do I activate these eyes? How will I be able to us chakra?" Katniss asked him, and this surprised Naruto.

"Wait…you actually want to learn?" Naruto asked incredulously. Katniss gave a nod as she stood up, and walked to sit right beside Naruto.

"Of course I want too," Katniss said giving a faint smile. "I believe you Naruto, I can see the decades of pain and loneliness in your eyes; and I don't think lowly of you. I meant what I said during the interview, and last night. I do love you, and I would be a liar if I turned against you because of your past," Katniss stated.

Naruto just gazed at her with calculating eyes, studying her face. "Besides, this gives me the opportunity to connect even more with you. So yes, I want to learn anything you can teach me. You protected me, and probably still will…I want to return the favor and the ones to come," Katniss told him.

Naruto remained silent, his eyes never leaving her own. "You do realize, that if I say yes, you are to tell no one anything you learn, unless I allow you too…right?" He asked, deadly serious. Katniss gave a nod. "The training will be frustrating, painful and time consuming. You may even end up dying," Naruto warned.

Katniss gave it a bit more thought before nodding her head. "Yes, I know. And I am ready for that. Just teach me what you can," Katniss accepted. Naruto closed his eyes as he looked away before speaking again.

"The first step, is to close your eyes and focus. You need to look deep within you, and pull that…warm feeling to the surface," Naruto started. Katniss nodded as she began doing what he ordered.

It took about an hour of silence. Internal pulling and concentration before Katniss succeeded. She had forcefully yanked the source of power from deep within her body, allowing it to flow around.

Her heart rate started to pick up, and a strange feeling was felt all over. Naruto watched with scrutinizing eyes, able to pick up the faint aura of blue around her.

"Good, you are able to pull out on your physical chakra. This chakra will allow you to increase your strength with the chakra, making your body much more durable. Now, while it is at it's peak, focus that chakra into one spot…your eyes," The blond ordered.

Katniss gave a light nod as her face scrunched up in concentration, as this was a bit more difficult. "Don't force it much, or you can overload and blind yourself," The blond advised.

"There's a wall," Katniss stated, as she was using her chakra to push against it but it wouldn't even budge.

"It's expected. We are talking about 300 years of thickness. But if you truly want to be one with your chakra, claim this power, you must push through," Naruto then grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he allowed his chakra to enter her system.

"Push," Katniss gritted her teeth a bit as she pulled back the chakra before hurling it at the wall. With Naruto's chakra aid, she was able to push through; and it seemed the dam broke.

The girl could feel her blood starting to stir, and flow within her body. When she opened her eyes she could see the world in different colors, almost like aurora's…it was pretty. Her attention though, was caught by a dark golden pillar. She followed it down to see Naruto surrounded by it.

"Woah," Katniss whispered. She then noticed that Naruto was staring at her strangely. It was almost…annoyance and…worry? She wanted to ask him what was wrong but he handed her a knife before she could.

The girl furrowed her brows before looking down at the knife to see her reflection. A gasp escaped her once she took notice of her eyes.

They were blood red with one tomoe in each eye.

"Is this the Sharingan?" She asked cautiously, glancing up at Naruto for an answer.

A grim nod was what he gave her.

 **Flashback end**

The next morning, he began teaching her was Chakra actually was and that there were all kind of chakra's but as time went on Naruto would help her open the main 7, which would increase her power.

Apparently Naruto had already opened all seven of the chakra's, which was why he was at 64% full power. He needed two more chakra's that were only available to Jinchuriki, before he could fully attain his power.

Katniss had only opened three of the seven charka's, but was yet to receive training to harness and refine her new power.

"If your done resting, it's time to continue," Naruto told her, still in his teacher mode. He glanced down to her, his face still impassive as well.

Katniss gave a deep breath before she stood with a nod and continued on with her training.

More hours pass and Katniss is barely consciousness, completely exhausted from the 20 hour training day. She lay in the sweet loving embrace of her husband, her arms wrapped around his neck while her face nuzzles into his chest, being held bridal style.

Naruto allowed a smile to come across his face as his wife had fallen asleep which was expected. Tomorrow, she would be up a bit later than normal and he would teach her Fuinjutsu like she wanted.

With that thought in mind, he walked towards the district. He was about to hop the fence when he heard a faint…buzzing sound; like a tracker jacker nest. His eyes narrow on the fence and he realizes the buzz noise is coming from it.

It had been turned on. While it wasn't a problem, as he could easily jump over it; it basically meant that Thread must know that he and Katniss leave the district. But how he knew that was what had Naruto curious. There must have been camera's around, that would explain it.

Naruto glanced around but found nothing. However he wouldn't take any chances though, so he returned to where he came…or so whoever was watching thought. Naruto was only a few yards away from the gate, out of seeing range.

Held Katniss closer to him and a bit tighter as he crouched down, channeled a small amount of chakra and pushed off, into the air and a couple of feet above the gate. When he landed, it was a few yards away from the fence.

A smirk on his lips, Naruto continued his trek home so he could get Katniss to bed. He noticed though, as he walked through the town, there was pratically no one out. He passed the burned down Hob, which Naruto knew Katniss was upset about.

It was basically a ghost town, as he only saw Peacekeepers walking around like they owned the place. Lucky for them, it wasn't past curfew yet, because if they did shoot at Naruto…they would have to consider their lives forfeit.

He finally made to Victor's village and walked into Katniss's house.

"Your back!" Ms. Everdeen said a bit too excitedly. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman, basically asking her what was wrong. She just gave a glance to the kitchen which made him nod. He quickly travelled upstairs and laid Katniss in her bed before returning.

Entering the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see two peacemakers, a man and a woman. The man looked surprised to see him and the woman looked a bit annoyed. He could see on their faces that they knew where he and Katniss were, were not supposed to come back.

"What do you fuckers want?" Naruto demanded rudely as he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of patron. Popping it open he leaned against the counter and gave a swig, his eyes never leaving the peacekeepers though.

"Head peacekeeper Thread sends a message," The woman stated causing Naruto to raise a brow, though he didn't care.

"They've been waiting for hours," Ms. Everdeen added, informing him that their patience was close to little. But once again, he didn't care.

"Oh yeah, what the hell does that bitch want?" Naruto sneered, trying to goad them into fighting so he had a reason to kill them. Ms. Everdeen, Prim or a sleeping and exhausted Katniss were not safe with peacekeepers in the house. They either needed to get the fuck out, or die. He preferred the latter.

He could see he was testing the woman's patience but ignored it, waiting for an answer. "May we ask where you have been, Mr. Uzumaki?" The woman asked Naruto gave a snort to the question.

"No, but I figure you won't leave me alone till I answer you. You should ask, where I haven't been really," Naruto shrugged. He glanced to Haymitch who was sitting in a chair with his own glass of liquor while Prim stood stiffly by the hearth.

"Well where haven't you been?" Haymitch asked, though he didn't really care. Naruto just gave a small smirk as he answered.

"Well…I haven't been out with Katnip talking to the goat man about getting Prim's goat pregnant. Because someone gave Katniss inaccurate information to where he lived," Naruto glances to the girl who just frowns.

"I told her exactly where he lives," Was her reply but Naruto gave a shrug.

"I don't give a damn," Naruto shrugged making the girl sigh in annoyance. Though she saw the man as her older brother since the games, he annoyed her with his brashness from time to time.

"Where is Ms. Everdeen?" The woman wondered with a raised eye brow. Naruto returned her gaze with his own icy glare.

"Upstairs resting, she's had a long day. And if you don't believe me…to bad, she gets cranky when her sleep is interrupted over something so trivial….like an old friend," Naruto muttered, thinking of Sasuke when he blew up the base awhile back.

The woman stayed silent before giving the message, "Peacekeeper Thread wanted to inform you that the fence is now on 24 hours straight. Thought you would pass that on to your friend,"

"Whatever," Naruto waved her off, taking a swig. The two peacekeepers left, giving a glare to Naruto who rolled his eyes in response. Once he was sure they were gone, he got up and left to lay with his wife.

"Goodnight," he muttered, walking upstairs with a huff. Haymitch and the other two just blinked in confusion, but shrugged.

The next couple weeks are…slow for Katniss and it was something she was grateful for since it allowed her to focus on her training and get more things done. Naruto told her about the fence and the peacekeepers, which she wasn't too worried about.

But she did agree that they both needed to keep an eye out so they wouldn't be caught, it would be too much drama.

During one of the training days, the two met two runaway's from District 8, which had an uprising. Naruto and Katniss then learned about district 13 and questioned whether it was really destroyed or not. Digging a bit deeper, they started to doubt it was; they also found out that there had been other uprisings in different districts. It just made Naruto smirk.

Now, she was taking a mandatory break, ordered by Naruto, so she could relax her body. That however did not last long since her and Naruto's prep team came for the 'wedding' photoshoot and stuff. Naruto and Katniss were both neutral to it, so they just went along with it with no complaints.

The next day, Naruto and Katniss are called down by an excited Prim who came back from school. Apparently the teachers said there was a mandatory programming to watch.

"I think it's going to be your photo shoot!" Prim grinned as she flopped on the couch. Naruto shrugged while Katniss shook her head.

"It can't be, Prim. They only did the pictures yesterday," she tells her.

"Well, that's what somebody heard," Prim replies. Katniss gave a glance to Naruto who shrugged again.

When they gather around the television at seven-thirty, Katniss discovers that Prim is right. Sure enough, there's Caesar Flickerman, speaking before a standing-room-only crowd in front of the Training Center, talking to an appreciative crowd about her upcoming nuptials.

He introduces Cinna and Portia, both who became an overnight stars with their costumes for them in the Games, and after a minute of good-natured chitchat, they're directed to turn their attention to a giant screen.

Naruto and Katniss see now how they could photograph them yesterday and present the special tonight. Initially, Cinna designed two dozen wedding gowns; while Portia had created about one dozen tuxedo's, half of her idea and the other half of Naruto and her own.. Since then, there's been the process of narrowing down the designs, creating the dresses and suits, and choosing the accessories. Apparently, in the Capitol, there were opportunities to vote for your favorites at each stage. This is all culminating with shots of Katniss in the final six dresses and Naruto in the final three suits, which probably took no time at all to insert in the show.

Each shot is met with a huge reaction from the crowd. People screaming and cheering for their favorites, booing the ones they don't like. Having voted, and probably bet on the winner, people are very invested in Katniss's wedding gown. It's bizarre to watch when she thought how she never would even bother to try another one on after her first wedding…of sorts. Caesar announces that interested parties must cast their final vote by noon on the following day.

"Let's get Katniss Everdeen and Naruto Uzumaki to their wedding in style!" he hollers to the crowd. Katniss was about to shut off the television, but then Caesar is telling them to stay tuned for the other big event of the evening. "That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means it's time for our third Quarter Quell!"

"What will they do?" asks Prim. "It isn't for months yet,"

Katniss turns to Naruto who had an impassive look on his face. He's witnessed all of the quarter quells, so he must have some kind of idea…right?

"It's all on the card," Ms. Everdeen states, with a solemn look on her face, as if she was simply waiting for something bad to happen…again.

The anthem plays, and Katniss's throat tightens with revulsion as President Snow takes the stage. He's followed by a young boy dressed in a white suit, holding a simple wooden box. The anthem ends, and President Snow begins to speak, to remind Panem of the Dark Days from which the Hunger Games were born.

When the laws for the Games were laid out, they dictated that every twenty-five years the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter Quell. It would call for a glorified version of the Games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the districts' rebellion.

These words could not be more pointed, since Katniss suspects several districts are rebelling right now.

President Snow goes on to tell Panem what happened in the previous Quarter Quells. "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

Katniss wondered how that would have felt. Picking the kids who had to go; it is worse, she thinks, to be turned over by your own neighbors than have your name drawn from the reaping ball. The girl glances to Naruto's face to see his expression remained the same.

"On the fiftieth anniversary," the president continues, "as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

She imagines facing a field of forty-seven instead of twenty-three; worse odds, less hope, and ultimately more dead kids. That was the year Haymitch won...

"I had a friend who went that year," says the mother quietly. "Maysilee Donner. Her parents owned the sweetshop. They gave me her songbird after. A canary."

Prim and Katniss exchange a look. It's the first they've ever heard of Maysilee Donner. Maybe because their mother knew they would want to know how she died.

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," says the president. The little boy in white steps forward, holding out the box as he opens the lid. They all can see the tidy, upright rows of yellowed envelopes. Whoever devised the Quarter Quell system had prepared for centuries of Hunger Games; and that made Naruto give a low growl.

The president removes an envelope clearly marked with a 75. He runs his finger under the flap and pulls out a small square of paper. Without hesitation, he reads, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

My mother gives a faint shriek and Prim buries her face in her hands, but Katniss feels more like the people she sees in the crowd on television; Slightly baffled. What does it mean? Existing pool of victors?

Her eyes then turned to Naruto who had a serious look, though his eyes were livid. They actually flashed from blue, to blood crimson. His jaw was clenched as well, and she could feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

Katniss's eyes then widened slightly in understanding…

She was going back to the games.

 **Chapter 5: Ceremonies**

 **Chapter Five: Ceremonies**

"Naruto, just calm down,"

The girl was sitting on a rock watching patiently as Naruto paced angrily, a scowl on his face.

"Calm down?! What the fuck do you mean calm down?! They are throwing you back into those games! The deal was that victors would never go back! It's bullshit!" Naruto barked, seeing red.

"It is, but going to destroy the capitol will not help anything, it will only cause more problems than what we need," Katniss told him but Naruto didn't listen to her.

"Destroying the capitol would end all of this shit! With the proper control, the other districts will fall in line, and this meaningless oppression will stop!" Naruto said, glancing at her.

"Naruto, you are not at full power. While you may cause damage, you won't be able to destroy the capitol without exhausting yourself or the peacekeepers killing you. You have to promise me, that whatever happens at the reaping, you will remain calm," Katniss stated.

"How can I stay calm Katniss?! The deal was, that victors would not go back to the arena. They would be able to escape the life of poverty, for the rest of their lives. Why the fuck is it, that they can't keep a part of the deal?!" Naruto demanded.

"Because Snow is a twisted fucked up president. I highly doubt those cards were made 75 years ago, its too coincidental," Katniss muttered before she hopped off the rock and walked over to Naruto who was still pacing.

"I will be fine Naruto, you trained me well enough that I can properly take care of myself," Katniss reminded. But Naruto still was not convinced, shaking his head.

"Katniss, these aren't some fresh nosewipes, these are skilled killers. The tributes last year were random kids picked. Only three of them had some clue to what they were doing. Yes, you are strong enough to be considered Shinobi, but you are not facing random nosewipes," Naruto glared, his tone serious.

"You are facing, Victors. People who were skilled, tricky, and smart enough to kill 23 tributes and live. I have a good feeling that I know who these victors will be, and they will be difficult for you to kill," Naruto told her.

Katniss remained silent as she gazed into his blue eyes. She could see that he was angry, livid in fact. His body was tense, his face still set into a angry scowl. Raising her hand, the girl touched his cheek.

"Believe in me Naruto, I will win," Katniss told him with conviction.

"Why aren't you angry? Why are you so lax about this?" Naruto demanded with a strained tone. Katniss gave a sigh, giving an answer.

"Because I know there is nothing I can do. There are two ways to fight the capitol. Rebellion, and that would take an army. The second is that you reach full power, and you beat the capitol with strategy. Both of those are not within reach, so why get angry about something I can't control?" Katniss smiled softly.

It was Naruto's turn to remain silent, averting his eyes. She had a point. "Hey, look at me," She ordered softly, causing him to bring his gaze back on her.

"Everything will be okay. There are a few days left before the reaping, and it will decide whether you or Haymitch tags along with me. Till then, just love me. Love me like you have since we got back," Katniss smiled at him.

Naruto just nodded as he allowed her to capture his lips in a kiss.

"You want me to do what now?" Haymitch asked as he and Naruto sat his kitchen table, both men having a glass of rum in their hands. Naruto had a serious look on his face that did not sit right with Haymitch. He hadn't seen his young friend this serious…ever really.

"I want you to make sure Katniss is given everything she can in these games. The first priority, is her bow," Naruto told him.

"Wait, what makes you think I wont be in the arena?" Haymitch wondered. Naruto looked up from the table with smoldering eyes.

"Because you are my friend, so I am not willing to allow them to throw you in there. If my name is called, you _will_ be silent. I need you to watch over her when she is in that arena," Naruto told him.

"Naruto, she isn't a child. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself," Haymitch reminded but Naruto just gave him another look.

"Katniss is strong, and I believe in her. But if you are truly willing to keep her alive as your Mockingjay, then you will do what I say," Naruto glared. Haymitch blinked as he raised a brow, leaning back in his chair.

"You knew?"

"I've known for awhile now. Finnick does not have a very good poker face," Naruto shrugged, taking a sip of his beverage. Haymitch clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I've kept it from Katniss for a couple of months now, and I will continue. The less she knows, the more believable it is for Snow,"

"I'm glad you understand my reasoning. So, you want to go into the arena to protect Katniss…"

"She is not the only one," Naruto interrupted, glancing up. "I have friends Haymitch, you know this. Johanna, Finnick, and Annie; I am going so they will live too. After all they are part of the rebellion too, are they not?"

And nod was his answer.

"Alright, but are you sure you will be able to protect them? You said the same thing about-"

"I know what I said!" Naruto snapped. "I know," He then sighed, taking a sip to calm his nerves. "But I'm not going to make the same mistake again," Naruto muttered.

Haymitch just stared at him before shrugging, taking a gulp from his glass, "Whatever floats your boat whiskers. Now, the bow will be quite a price for her to use in the games,"

"I don't care, create a fake I.D to be her sponsor and use my money," Naruto waved it off. "She will probably find some other weapons at the Cornucopia, but the bow is what she needs,"

"And what about you? Any requests, oh mighty Jaguar slayer?" Haymitch teased. Naruto remained silent, nodding his head.

"Yes actually. My trench knives and Kwan dao, some paper, ink and brush…and a knife holster," Naruto listed. Haymitch made a mental list of the items and gave a nod in understanding.

"I will see what I can do," Haymitch muttered earning a nod from Naruto. The blond finished his glass and stood, making his way towards the door.

"I'm serious Haymitch," Naruto said quietly before leaving the drunkard man alone in the house.

"I know you are, I know,"

The next few days for Naruto and Katniss are spent training followed by intimate moments, then followed by more training. Katniss worked on her Taijutsu with Naruto, and distributing her chakra around her body for better results.

Reaping day came, and Naruto nor Katniss felt the need to dress up even a little bit. Naruto basically wore sweatpants and a black shirt, while Katniss wore some black pants and a jacket. Haymitch….was Haymitch.

It was very quick, about five minutes, though it could have been shorter if Effie wasn't fucking around, in Naruto's opinion. The blond would have found it amusing that there was only one piece of paper in the bowl for the female tributes, but didn't because that tribute was Katniss.

Naruto was annoyed that it was Haymitch who was chosen, forcing him to volunteer. Katniss didn't seem to thrilled about it, as she had given him a look to which he returned. The audience didn't dare pull the same stunt they did last year, due to the machine guns focused on them, in case a hint of rebellion broke out.

Normally, Naruto and Katniss would have been annoyed that they weren't going to be able to say their goodbye's to their friends because of Threads stupid new procedure to just force them on the train. But the two had given out their goodbyes the night before the reaping, before the two had their own _special_ time which wouldn't happen for some time because of the games.

The feeling of irritation at the fact was mutual between Naruto and Katniss. Though they silently vowed they would find someway to have their intimate time together without camera's in their faces all the damn time.

Dinner on the train came and Effie retrieved both Naruto and Katniss from the formers room. When the door opened the woman caught a glimpse of Katniss writing on a sheet of paper with a look of concentration.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with a raised brow, blocking her from seeing Katniss's activities. Effie trained her eye on Naruto and gave a small smile.

"Dinner is ready," Naruto simply nodded, telling her they would be ready in a few moments. Effie nodded and left, allowing Naruto to close the door. The blond looked towards Katniss to see she had finished.

The girl glanced up to him, indicating she wanted him to go over it. He picked up the paper to see if she had drawn the Kanji right, but it wasn't.

"Your strokes are too deep, and you over extended a bit," Naruto pointed out to her. The girl gave a sigh of frustration as she crumbled the paper and tossed it in the trash filled with crumpled sheets.

"You're doing well, for someone who hasn't used their Sharingan. But once we eat that will change," Naruto told and she gave a confused look, while getting up to stand. "Your Sharingan will copy anything it sees, even handwriting to the smallest detail, but it all depends on your level of concentration," he explained as they walked out the room.

Naruto continued to explain how it worked causing her to nod silently as they reached the table and sat down. Once the food was served the two victors dug into the food, ignoring the silence that had befallen upon the group.

It wasn't until it started to bother Katniss that she actually looked up from her food to assess what was going on so she can start a conversation. "I like your new hair Effie," Katniss started with a small smile. "Doesn't it look nice Naruto?" she glanced to the blond who was focused on his food.

He didn't answer or even showed that he heard her, prompting the girl to nudge his side. The blond glanced up and gave a light nod before returning to his food. Katniss just gave an annoyed pout to his attitude.

Effie however gave a smile at Katniss's attempts to start conversation and trying to bring Naruto in as well. "Thank you, I had it especially done to match your pin. I was thinking we might maybe find Haymitch a gold bracelet or something and replace Naruto's silver metal with gold, while the symbol stands out, so we could all look like a team,"

"Sounds badass," Naruto muttered, earning a bigger smile from Effie. The reason it sounded like a good idea to Naruto, was because it would surely piss off Snow since Katniss's pin was now a symbol for rebels. He glanced to Haymitch who caught it but said nothing, too busy moping.

"I agree, what do you think Haymitch?" Katniss wondered. Like Naruto did previously, the man gave a grunt in response. Katniss then figured out that he wasn't drinking, which would make him grumpy, Naruto as well.

Effie had her own wine taken away, seeing the effort Haymitch was making, even though he was in a miserable state. She was going to have Naruto's liquor taken away as well, but figured that was a bad idea. However, Katniss noticed what Effie was doing and had Naruto's liquor taken away herself.

Of course this earned a hard glare from the man and a string of grumbled curses but that was it. Although he would cast his wife a dirty glare from time to time which she either ignored or returned. Effie just nodded in thanks to the girl, while both men gave mumbles and grumbles.

When they finish dinner, the group goes to recap the reapings. Despite his attitude and irritation, Naruto allows Katniss to sit in his lap with her head under his chin. Effie and Haymitch sit side by side on the love seat which Naruto notices but says nothing.

Since they are all in place, the anthem starts to play and the annual recap of the reaping ceremonies begin.

In the history of the Games, there have been seventy-five victors. Fifty-nine are still alive. Naruto and Katniss recognize many of their faces, either from seeing them as tributes or mentors at previous Games or from our recent viewing of the victors' tapes. Some are so old or wasted by illness, drugs, or drink that Katniss can't place them.

As one would expect, the pools of Career tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4 are the largest. But every district has managed to scrape up at least one female and one male victor.

The reapings go by quickly. Naruto studiously makes a mental checklist by the names of the chosen tributes in his head. Haymitch watches, his face devoid of emotion, as friends of his step up to take the stage. Effie makes hushed, distressed comments like "Oh, not Cecelia" or "Well, Chaff never could stay out of a fight," and sighs frequently.

For Katniss's part, she was free to use her Sharingan to remember the chosen tributes. There's the classically beautiful brother and sister from District 1 who were victors in consecutive years when she was little. Brutus, a volunteer from District 2, who must be at least forty and apparently can't wait to get back in the arena; Finnick, the handsome bronze-haired guy from District 4 who was crowned ten years ago at the age of fourteen.

A hysterical young woman with flowing brown hair is also called from 4, but she's quickly replaced by a volunteer, an eighty-year-old woman who needs a cane to walk to the stage. Then there's Johanna Mason, the only living female victor from 7, who won a few years back by pretending she was a weakling.

This was the woman who Naruto had sexual relations with before her. She was quite pretty in that tomboyish kind of way. Not to mention the scowl on her lips reminded her of…her own? Her brows furrowed as she glanced up to Naruto who's face was impassive.

"I'll tell you later," was all said. This made Katniss push the subject back into her mind, turning back to the screen.

The woman from 8 who Effie calls Cecelia, who looks about thirty, has to detach herself from the three kids who run up to cling to her. Chaff, a man from 11 who I know to be one of Haymitch's particular friends, is also in.

Katniss then watches as she's called, then Haymitch right before Naruto's volunteers with a tone that left no room for argument. One of the announcers actually gets teary because it seems the odds will never be in their favor, them, the star-crossed lovers of District 12. Then she pulls herself together to say she bets that "these will be the best Games ever!"

Haymitch leaves the compartment without a word, and Effie, after making a few unconnected comments about this tribute or that, bids the two good night. Once the two were gone she turned to Naruto who shut off the T.V.

"Spill," the girl ordered with a serious look. Naruto just gave her a glance before sighing.

"She has Uchiha blood within her as well," Naruto revealed and this caused Katniss's eyes to widen a bit in response.

"How can you tell?" Katniss wondered curiously. Naruto just shrugged with a bored look on his face.

"The attitude, the scowl…the mature Sharingan," He listed. Katniss then glared at him, prompting him to continue. "I've known for awhile now. I don't know if she knows about her eyes, but she has them. No, I haven't trained her in the art of Shinobi, so don't worry about that," Naruto shrugged as he had her get up so he could stand.

"As far as I know, she isn't related as close to Sasuke as you are…but then again she could be considering Sasuke was the only Uchiha left," Naruto shrugged as he walked off. "Now enough about Johanna, time to get back to Fuinjutsu,"

Katniss just sighed at his attitude about the whole subject. There was another Uchiha, like her. Though, she should have expected it, but still.

"Come on Katnip,"

"Hold your damn foxes!"

"Why are you still awake?" Naruto demanded in a tired tone as he had entered the living room to see Katniss was on the couch focused on the T.V. He was awake because he realized that she was missing in the bed. Usually she would be spooning him, or he would be holding her, but instead there was nothing but empty space.

"Because I wanted to study these victors," was his answer. The girl had her Sharingan activated, studying the games of the tribute Wiress. Naruto frowned but made his way over and forced her to get up before he sat down and pulled her back down.

"Go back to sleep," Katniss told him. But her answer was silence. She glanced to him to see he had gone back to sleep, his eyes shut. She just gave a giggle, it seemed he had better sleep when she was in his presence. It just showed her how much of an effect she had on the blond.

Once she had finished the tape, she clicked the remote to find the next one. However she raised a brow when running into the 50th hunger games, which had Haymitch's name next to it. With a hum she pressed play and curled up into her husbands embrace, watching the tape.

After the anthem, they show President Snow drawing the envelope for the second Quarter Quell. He looks younger but just as repellent. He reads from the square of paper in the same onerous voice he used for theirs, informing Panem that in honor of the Quarter Quell, there will be twice the number of tributes. The editors smash cut right into the reapings, where name after name after name is called.

By the time she gets to District 12, she's completely overwhelmed by the sheer number of kids going to certain death. There's a woman, not Effie, calling the names in 12, but she still begins with "Ladies first!" She calls out the name of a girl who's from the Seam, you can tell by the look of her, and then Katniss's hears the name "Maysilee Donner."

"Oh!" Katniss says quietly. "She was my mother's friend." The camera finds her in the crowd, clinging to two other girls. All blond. All definitely merchants' kids.

Katniss then realizes that it was her mother hugging the girl. And she's right. As Maysilee Donner bravely disengages herself and heads for the stage, she catch's a glimpse of her mother at her age, and no one has exaggerated her beauty. Holding her hand and weeping is another girl who looks just like Maysilee. But a lot like someone else Katniss knows, too.

"Madge," she say. But then she comes to the conclusion it was the girls mother, she and Maysilee must have been twins.

Katniss thinks of Madge's mother, Mayor Undersee's wife. Who spends half her life in bed immobilized with terrible pain, shutting out the world. Katniss thinks of how she never realized that the woman and her mother shared this connection.

Of Madge showing up in that snowstorm to bring the painkiller for Gale once Naruto had healed his wounds a bit. Of the mockingjay pin and how it means something completely different now that she know that its former owner was Madge's aunt, Maysilee Donner, a tribute who was murdered in the arena.

Haymitch's name is called last of all. It's more of a shock to see him than her mother. Young. Strong. Hard to admit, but he was something of a looker. His hair dark and curly, those gray Seam eyes bright and, even then, dangerous.

Katniss hopes that Haymitch didn't kill Maysilee, the thought didn't sit right with her.

The chariot rides — in which the District 12 kids are dressed in awful coal miners' outfits — and the interviews flash by. There's little time to focus on anyone. But since Haymitch is going to be the victor, she gets to see one full exchange between him and Caesar Flickerman, who looks exactly as he always does in his twinkling midnight blue suit. Only his dark green hair, eyelids, and lips are different.

" _So, Haymitch, what do you think of the Games having one hundred percent more competitors than usual?" asks Caesar._

 _Haymitch shrugs. "I don't see that it makes much difference. They'll still be one hundred percent as stupid as usual, so I figure my odds will be roughly the same."_

The audience bursts out laughing and Haymitch gives them a half smile. Snarky. Arrogant. Indifferent.

An hour passes as Katniss had finally finished the tape, completely stunned to what she had witnessed. Maysilee's death was similar to how Naruto had comforted Rue in the tape she watched earlier.

"Well shit,"

"Why the hell are you crying? You're not the onse going into the damn arena!" Naruto snapped at his prep team. They all sniffed as he stood in his thin robe. "Hurry up and get out before I give you a reason to cry,"

This caused them to leave in a rush just as Portia stepped in the room, with a amused smile. "Rough morning?"

"Like hell I have. First I have to wake up on a lumpy ass couch, then before I can properly give Katnip some morning affection, I'm rushed out by your damn team! Not to mention they want to be crying for no damn reason! It's annoying, if anyone should be crying, its that damn Santa Claus!" Naruto growled as he sat down on the couch, a bottle of scotch in his hand.

"Don't you mean you or Katniss?" Portia tried to correct but Naruto just raised a brow.

"Eh? Why would we be crying? I said Snow, because once Katnip and I start kicking ass, he's next. Plain and simple," Naruto shrugged, taking a rather moderate swig. Portia just laughed, as she sat down as well.

"You know they care about you," Portia informed. Naruto just grunted with a frown.

"I know, but if they started to cry anymore I would have felt obligated to make them feel better. Making people cry unnecessarily is not what I aim to do. I'm not going through that," Naruto warned and Portia nodded.

"I know, I'll talk to them," She sighed. Naruto just nodded before clearing his throat.

"So what do you and Cinna have plan for the opening ceremonies?" He asked. He knew it had to be something coal related.

"Well, you two rocked the ceremonies last year. You two looked like a King and Queen heading to battle, Cinna and I are thinking of something that steps to the next level," Portia told him. Naruto blinked as thoughts came to mind.

"Cinna no doubt will have Katniss looking sleek, sexy and powerful. You…are a different story," She muttered, a bit lost. Naruto just stared into space before finding a piece of paper and started to sketch.

"I just need this, these and this. The rest is up to you. Don't worry about the flaming part, I'll handle that," Naruto told her as he had finished and handed it to her. She looked it over then glanced towards him.

"Does this have anything to do with that red flame aura I saw last year?" a nod was her answer, which made her grin. "Then let's get to work,"

"Good, your just in time," Cinna smiles at the arrived Naruto and Portia, Katniss by his side. The two tributes gaze at each other, taking in their appearance.

Katniss stood in wearing dark grey pants that hugged her hips and legs, and cupped her ass. She wore black boots with shin guards, a black sleeveless blouse that stopped above her stomach. Finger less black gloves adorned her hands as lastly she wore long sleeve dark red high collared cloak.

Her hair was tied into a braid, two bangs framing the side of her face. Cinna gave her high arching eye brows, defining cheek bones and smoldering eyes, with a light shade of pink lip gloss. However, Naruto had focused a bit more attention of what accompanied her forehead.

It was a Konoha headband. And if he looked to the back of her cloak, he would see the symbol of a mockingjay in gold.

Naruto was similar to her in outfit. He too wore a high collared short sleeved cloak, though it was black, with red flames dancing at the bottom. He wore black pants with flat boots with Shin guards. He wore black gloves too, but they weren't fingerless. He didn't wear a shirt however, showing off his bare muscular chest.

His hair was arranged in the same style it was last year with the horns and all. Tied around his forehead was his Konoha headband. On the back of his cloak in Gold Kanji that only he could read, was 'Fuck the Capitol'.

Portia and Cinna watched as the two tributes were seemingly having a mental conversation through their eyes. After a few moments, Cinna clapped his hands to gain their attention.

"Alright you two, last year you lit the audience up with your flames, your charisma and flavor," Cinna started earning nods from the two. Portia then stepped in, earning their attention.

"Now, you need to burn their asses with your cold attitude. Show them how angry you are with the capitol by ignoring them and think they are just shit beneath your boots. Naruto already seems to have that down, so amplify it," The woman told the two.

Naruto and Katniss nodded as they readied the horses and chariots while Cinna and Portia left to go find some seats. The two ignored the other victors who were either talking with their own stylists or to each other.

"Hello Naruto, Katniss," The two glance behind them to see one shirtless Finnick Odair, crunching on a sugar cube, with a few more in his hand.

"Yo," Naruto grinned at his friend, who gave a grin back. Katniss watched her husband and the man she had never met give a brother like hug. Once they pulled away, Naruto glanced to Katniss then back towards Finnick.

"Katniss, as you know, this is Finnick Odair; he's a good friend of mine outside of 12," Naruto informed, and Katniss nodded. She shook hands with Finnick who had a smile on his face, eyeing her up and down.

"I must say bud, you have gained quite the looker," Finnick complimented. Naruto nodded with a grin while Katniss gave a very light and unnoticeable blush. "Would either of you care for a sugar cube?" he offered.

"Sure," Naruto shrugged as he took the offer and popped it into his mouth. Katniss just gave an incredoulous look towards Naruto which Finnick caught.

"Their supposed to be for the horses, but hey, they've got years to eat sugar. Us? Well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick," Finnick smirked lightly. "Right Naruto?"

"Yup," Naruto nodded in agreement as he took the second sugar cube and gave it to the horse since he knew Katniss would not take it. Said girl just gazed at Finnick at the corner of her eye as she pet the horse that enjoyed the sweet.

Finnick Odair is something of a living legend in Panem. Since he won the Sixty-fifth Hunger Games when he was only fourteen, he's still one of the youngest victors. Being from District 4, he was a Career, so the odds were already in his favor, but what no trainer could claim to have given him was his extraordinary beauty. Tall, athletic, with golden skin and bronze-colored hair and those incredible eyes…but her husbands were still better.

While other tributes that year were hard-pressed to get a handful of grain or some matches for a gift, Finnick never wanted for anything, not food or medicine or weapons. It took about a week for his competitors to realize that he was the one to kill, but it was too late. He was already a good fighter with the spears and knives he had found in the Cornucopia.

When he received a silver parachute with a trident—which may be the most expensive gift she's ever seen given in the arena—it was all over. District 4's industry is fishing. He'd been on boats his whole life. The trident was a natural, deadly extension of his arm. He wove a net out of some kind of vine he found, used it to entangle his opponents so he could spear them with the trident, and within a matter of days the crown was his.

The citizens of the Capitol have been drooling over him ever since…just like Naruto.

Because of his youth, they couldn't really touch him for the first year or two. But ever since he turned sixteen, he's spent his time at the Games being dogged by those desperately in love with him. No one retains his favor for long. He can go through four or five in his annual visit. Old or young, lovely or plain, rich or very rich, he'll keep them company and take their extravagant gifts, but he never stays, and once he's gone he never comes back.

Katniss would not argue that Finnick isn't one of the most stunning and sensuous person on the planet. But she could honestly say, she was not attracted to him.

He seemed too pretty, while her husband on the other hand had that rugged handsome look. Finnick also seemed easy to read, while Naruto was a damn closed book until he gave you a clue to what was on his mind. Or maybe for Finnick, it's probably because he was too easy to lose. Naruto…complete opposite.

' _I'm going to have to stop comparing him to other men_ ,' Katniss thought to herself with a childish frown.

"You know, Katniss, you actually look…like a noble ready for battle. However not as terrifying like last year," Finnick muttered. Naruto just laughed, earning a side glare from Katniss which he ignored.

"Just you wait Odair," Naruto said cryptically. Finnick and Katniss glanced at each other, both showing confusion to Naruto's statement.

"What happened to the pretty little dresses?" Finnick asked genuinely curious. Katniss could tell he was trying to strike up conversation and be polite, probably because of his friendship with Naruto.

"I outgrew them," she shrugged.

"More like you have been spending lots of time with me," Naruto muttered earning a slap to the back from her which he winced at. Finnick just chuckled as he looked her up and down.

"It's too bad about this Quell thing. You could have made out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted," He stated with a small smirk. Katniss just shrugged in an uninterested fashion.

"I don't like jewels, and I have more money than I need. What do you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?" Katniss wonders, turning to him while Naruto leaned against the horse.

"Oh, I haven't dealt in anything as common as money for years," says Finnick with a chuckle.

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?" She questions with a raised brow.

"With secrets," he says softly. He tips his head in so his lips are almost in contact with hers, which Naruto raises a brow at but both ignore it. "What about you, girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?"

Katniss just gives an Uchiha like smirk, nearly allowing her eyes to transform. "No, I'm an open book," she whispers back. "Everybody seems to know my secrets before I know them myself."

Finnick smirks as well before he pulls back and glances to Naruto nodding to him. "You have…an interesting one my friend. It was a pleasure meeting you face to face, Katniss Uzumaki," Finnick bows his head a bit before he leaves but not without giving Naruto a fist bump.

"What was that about?" Katniss asks the blond who has his eyes on Finnick. Naruto shrugged.

"Just wanted to say hi," was all he said before he helped Katniss ontop of the chariot before he himself got on.

The voice of the crowd rises into one universal scream as the two roll into the fading evening light, but neither one of them reacts, stoic, uncaring, impassive expressions on their faces. Katniss simply fix her eyes on a point far in the distance and pretend there is no audience, no hysteria.

"Do it," Naruto whispered quietly. Katniss gave him a glance as she could feel a rise in chakra from him. She has to force her eyes from widening in surprise, when Naruto ignites the Biju cloak he told her about.

She, along with Naruto were engulfed in dark golden flames. When she realized this, she had activated her Sharingan, her red eyes matching his own. The crowd at first goes silent before loud booming roars erupt. However, the two still ignore them.

She can't help catching glimpses of them on the huge screens along the route, and they are not just beautiful, they are dark and powerful. No, more. They are star-crossed lovers from District 12, who suffered so much and enjoyed so little the rewards of their victory, do not seek the fans' favor, grace them with their smiles, or catch their kisses. They are unforgiving.

And the two love getting to be their selves at last. Their hands are locked together, as they stand intimately close together. Katniss wasn't able to see, the black flames the chariot left behind. But she was able to see black flames circle atop of their heads, forming crowns before they materialized into real crowns.

As they curve around into the loop of the City Circle, Naruto can see that a couple of the other stylists have tried to steal Cinna and Portia's idea of illuminating their tributes. The electric-light-studded outfits from District 3, where they make electronics, at least make sense. But what are the livestock keepers from District 10, who are dressed as cows, doing with flaming belts? Broiling themselves? Pathetic.

He and Katniss on the other hand are simply memorizing. He was glad he had enough chakra to enter his tailed beast mode, but it would only last for another five minutes before it would tire out. The black flames were actually Amaterasu flames, as were the crowns before they materialized due to his Yin-Yang jutsu, The creation of all things.

The two tributes from twelve had even the other tributes staring. They seem particularly riveting to the pair from District 6, who are known morphling addicts. Both bone thin, with sagging yellowish skin. They can't tear their overlarge eyes away, even when President Snow begins to speak from his balcony, welcoming them all to the Quell. The anthem plays, and as they make their final trip around the circle.

Naruto and Katniss both notice that President Snow's gaze seemed fixated on them as well. However, his gaze is returned by a livid soul piercing KI filled glare from Naruto. He witnessed as Snow's body tensed heavily, as if he was about to have a stroke. And Naruto dared him too. Because if he did, he would simply revive him to kill the man himself.

Snow only deserved to die by his or Katniss's hand.

Naruto and Katniss wait until the doors of the Training Center have closed behind them to relax. Cinna and Portia are there, pleased with their performance, and Haymitch has made an appearance this year as well, only he's not at their chariot, he's over with the tributes of District 11. Naruto sees him nod in their direction and then they follow him over to greet them.

Naruto and Katniss know Chaff by sight because the former has spent years passing a bottle back and forth with Haymitch and the latter because she spent years watching him pass a bottle back and forth with Haymitch on television.

He's dark skinned, about six feet tall, and one of his arms ends in a stump because he lost his hand in the Games he won thirty years ago. Katniss was sure they offered him some artificial replacement, but she guessed he didn't take it.

The woman, Seeder, looks almost like she could be from the Seam, with her olive skin and straight black hair streaked with silver. Only her golden brown eyes mark her as from another district. She must be around sixty, but she still looks strong, and there's no sign she's turned to liquor or morphling or any other chemical form of escape over the years. Before either of them says a word, she embraces Naruto. He knew somehow it must be because of Rue and Thresh. Before he can stop himself, he whispers, "The families?"

"They're alive," she says back softly before letting him go.

Chaff throws his good arm around Katniss and _tries_ to give her a big kiss right on the mouth but he ends up with Naruto's fist in his gut, making him fall to the ground breathless. "Nice try," Naruto muttered while Haymitch laughs.

Katniss scoots a bit closer to her husband, seeing him as one way of protecting from Chaff in cases he tries to kiss her again. Though she doubted Naruto would miss if the man tried, she was ready to retaliate as well.

That's about all the time they get before the Capitol attendants are firmly directing them toward the elevators. Katniss gets the distinct feeling they're not comfortable with the camaraderie among the victors, who couldn't seem to care less.

As she walks toward the elevators, her hand still linked with Naruto's, someone else rustles up to her side. The girl pulls off a headdress of leafy branches and tosses it behind her without bothering to look where it falls.

Johanna Mason. From District 7 Lumber and paper, thus the tree. She won by very convincingly portraying herself as weak and helpless so that she would be ignored. Then she demonstrated a wicked ability to murder. She ruffles up her spiky hair and rolls her wide-set brown eyes. "Isn't my costume awful? My stylist's the biggest idiot in the Capitol. Our tributes have been trees for forty years under her. Wish I'd gotten Cinna. You look fantastic,"

Katniss was going to reply, rather awkwardly but didn't have too as Johanna had turned her attention to Naruto, a rather flirtatious smirk on her lips.

"Well hello there blondie, miss me?" Johanna asks as she starts to strip stark naked. Katniss just watches appalled of Johanna's actions as she was now in her birthday suit, giving a lustful smile to Naruto who was having difficulty not gazing upon the form of the naked woman.

Katniss could feel that Naruto's will was breaking somewhat and she discreetly had her hand travel to the place she claimed as her and _only hers_. Naruto stiffened a bit, giving a quick glance to Katniss who raised a brow.

"Yes actually, you seem to be well Johanna," Naruto returned with a small smile. Johanna glanced to Katniss to see the girl had an even expression.

"And you seem to be…happy, blondie. Must be the girl," Johanna says with a small smile but Naruto could tell it was rather strained. The two met eyes, but before Naruto could say anything, the elevator stopped and opened.

"See ya around, Naruto," Johanna waved lightly as she left the elevator, without even picking up her costume. The door closed and Haymitch gave a light chuckle. The man was going to say something but Naruto's glare warned him that if he did, he would be in lots of pain.

Naruto then realizes that Katniss had released him and seemed to be ignoring him. He rolled his eyes while the elevator door opened and Haymitch walked out first. Katniss was going to walk out as well but Naruto held her back, closed the elevator door and made sure it stayed put.

Sending out a pulse of his chakra, he disabled whatever camera feed there was in the elevator. Katniss looked at him confusion before he pushed her against the wall, his lips already covering hers.

She tried to resist the kiss but simply couldn't. Naruto pulled away with a small smirk on his lips.

"I guess I have to remind you, who is better," Thus he pounced on her neck.

The elevator rocked back and forth, and was filled with moans for two whole hours.

 **Chapter 6: Victors Training**

 **Chapter Six: Victors Training**

Katniss snuggles into her loves embrace since he was holding her while they laid on the love seat, Haymitch and the others sitting around since they were to begin watching the opening ceremonies. Naruto gave a small smile as he kissed Katniss's head, glad she wasn't irritated or anything of the sort. She held him tighter in response, her own smile on her face.

As they watch the procession to the City Circle, Katniss can't help but think how it's bad enough that they dress them all up in costumes and parade them through the streets in chariots on a regular year.. Kids in costumes are silly, but aging victors, it turns out, are pitiful.

A few who are on the younger side, like Johanna and Finnick, or whose bodies haven't fallen into disrepair, like Seeder and Brutus, can still manage to maintain a little dignity. However she felt, and Naruto probably agreed with her, that she and her husband had them all beat when it came to looks and attitude.

But the majority, who are in the clutches of drink or morphling or illness, look grotesque in their costumes, depicting cows and trees and loaves of bread. Last year they chattered away about each contestant, but tonight there's only the occasional comment. Small wonder the crowd goes wild when she and Naruto appear, looking so young, strong, beautiful, radiant and sexy in their brilliant costumes. The very image of what tributes should be.

As soon as it's over, she gets off of Naruto, thanks Cinna and Portia for their amazing work and head off to bed, pulling Naruto along with her. She knew he probably wasn't tired, but she needed comforting, and he was the best one to give it. Effie calls a reminder to meet early for breakfast to work out their training strategy, but even her voice sounds hollow. Poor Effie. She finally had a decent year in the Games with Naruto and her, and now it's all broken down into a mess that even she can't put a positive spin on. In Capitol terms, she guess's this counts as a true tragedy.

Closing their door, Katniss lays Naruto down before laying on top of him with her head resting in the crook of his neck. "What's wrong Katniss?" Naruto questioned softly, and she gave a small smile, happy to know Naruto knew something was wrong with her even though she hadn't said a word. But she tested him anyway,

"What if nothings wrong? Maybe I just wanted to cuddle," she muttered, though Naruto didn't buy it as he stroked her hair.

"No, somethings wrong. When you want to cuddle, it involves a heavy make out session then a good hour of joking and talking before you fall asleep. When somethings wrong, you are have an eerie silence…and this look of concentration," Naruto explained and this made her blink, sitting up and looking into his eyes.

"You study me?" She asked surprised. Naruto gave a small smirk like smile, as if that was a stupid question.

"You're my wife, my mate, and my love. Of course I would study you, it's better than acting like an idiot and pretending to know something right?" He chuckled which made her nod and lay back down. "So what's wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me blonde, you like to study me," Katniss teased causing him to hum.

"It's Darius isn't it?" Naruto guessed and he could feel her tense, confirming his guess.

"You knew?" She whispered, and he nodded in response.

"How could I not remember the guy who constantly hit on my wife, and was surprisingly one of the few peacekeepers I can tolerate? Despite the red hair and silence, I knew it was him first look. And I knew you did too, I was just waiting for you to bring it up," Naruto shrugged.

Katniss remained silent, focusing on the strokes Naruto was doing in her hair, something she enjoyed. It soothed and calmed her, along with being in his presence. "Don't worry Katniss, something will be done," Naruto whispered as she gave a tired nod and was lulled to sleep, but Naruto did not cease his strokes.

Tongues figure prominently her my nightmares, it would have been enjoyable if it was Naruto's tongue as he kissed her or licked her in certain spots…but it wasn't to be. First she watchs frozen and helpless while gloved hands carry out the bloody dissection in Darius's mouth.

Then she's at a party where everyone wears masks and someone with a flicking, wet tongue, who she suppose is Finnick, stalks her, but when he catches her and pulls off his mask, it's President Snow, and his puffy lips are dripping in bloody saliva. Finally she's back in the arena, her own tongue as dry as sandpaper, while she tries to reach a pool of water that recedes every time she's about to touch it.

Naruto wakes as he could feel Katniss moaning and shivering. Opening his eyes he turns to his side to see she actually was shivering, as tears slipped from her eyes. He gently and carefully pulls her into his arms and whispers comforting words in her ears.

He knew better to shake her awake from her nightmare, she usually retalitated violently when he did. He's been sucker punched quite a few from using that method. But this method was more sufficient, since he knew his mate. If he spoke to her gently and softly, whatever she was thinking about would stop and focus on his voice which allowed her to think about him and help her relax.

Lo and behold, her body relaxed and her face slipped to a peaceful expression and her tears stopped. She even held onto him tight, and nuzzled her head into his chest.

Smiling Naruto relaxed himself and closed his eyes, going back to sleep himself.

Katniss decides to delay going down to breakfast as long as possible the next morning because she really didn't want to discuss their training strategy. What's to discuss? Every victor already knows what everybody else can do. Or used to be able to do, anyway. So she and Naruto will continue to show their love and that's that. Somehow she just wasn't up to talking about it, especially with Darius standing mutely by.

So she takes a long steamy kiss filled shower with her love, dress slowly in the outfit Cinna has left for training since she decided to tease Naruto, and had him order food from the menu in their room by speaking into a mouthpiece. In a minute, sausage, eggs, potatoes, bread, juice, and hot chocolate appear.

She eats her fill, laughing and playing around with Naruto, trying to drag out the minutes until ten o'clock, when they have to go down to the Training Center. By nine-thirty, Haymitch is pounding on their door, obviously fed up with them, ordering her to the dining room NOW! Still, she brushes her teeth while Naruto cleans up their mess before meandering down the hall, effectively killing another five minutes.

The dining room's empty except for Effie and Haymitch, whose face is flushed with drink and anger. On his wrist he wears a solid-gold bangle with a pattern of flames — this must be his concession to Effie's matching-token plan — that he twists unhappily. It's a very handsome bangle, really, but the movement makes it seem like something confining, a shackle, rather than a piece of jewelry. "You're late," he snarls at them.

"Chill out Mitch, Katniss and I wanted to spend a bit of time together. Besides, we already decided what to do," Naruto shrugged. This caused Haymitch to give a low growl while Effie looked a bit confused.

"Oh and what is that?" Haymitch sneered, challenging Naruto who returned the glare. The room was silent and tense as Naruto and Haymitch had a glaring contest, waiting for one of them to back down. Katniss meanwhile sat down and tapped the table in a bored fashion.

"Naruto," she called, the response she got was Haymitch flinching as he looked away and Naruto to smirk. "We were going to wing it," Katniss shrugged as Naruto went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Hennessy, he then poured a glass for himself and offered Katniss who declined since she just brushed her teeth.

"Wing it? Are you fucking serious?" Haymitch demanded as he looked between the two, but his gaze lingered on Naruto who returned it, as if giving him a questioning look. Katniss didn't catch it, but Effie did, though she said nothing.

"Yes, we are. We know what we are doing Haymitch. Think about it, if we go in with some kind of plan, then it will come off as forced. These aren't children we are dealing with, these are victors who are trained enough to sniff something out," Naruto stated and Katniss nodded in agreement, finishing up.

"If we wing it, then whatever we do is true and genuine with no ulterior motive. If they like us, great; if not, oh well," Katniss shrugged and the two adults looked at her with incredulous looks.

"Do you really think you are skilled and strong enough to support yourself?" Effie asked. Katniss nodded her head.

"Yeah, though I am not alone. I have Jaguar slayer here with me, but I can handle myself without him. Young? Yes; Rookie? No," Katniss shook her head causing the two to look at Naruto who just shrugged.

"Welp, we better get out of here," Naruto downed his glass, before setting it on the counter. He starts to walk out, but not before grabbing the bottle. Katniss rolled her eyes before she stood and followed him. Effie made to get up but Haymitch held her still, shaking his head.

They were the youngest, and needed to look self reliant, meaning they did not a baby sitter. Though, Effie at least wanted to walk them to the elevator but Haymitch still said no.

When Naruto and Katniss entered the training area, they noticed that only Brutus and the woman from District 2, Enobaria, were present. The two look upon them, with only Brutus returning to his activities.

Enobaria however, eyes Naruto hungrily, giving him a wink before turning to the dummy in front of her, sending a fierce round kick to it with her heel, completely knocking it's head off. She then looked at Katniss specifically, giving her a sneer.

Katniss just gave an Uchiha like scoff before walking off, deciding to part from Naruto for a while. The blond watched his wife walk off, though he was more specifically focused on her jiggling ass, which made him give a small smirk.

"Mind for a little spar?" Enobaria offered with a raised brow, showing off her razor sharp teeth which reminded him of Zabuza and Kisame. Naruto looked around for the person who was supposed to watch them but found nobody.

"She isn't here yet, but we are still being watched," Enobaria informed, knowing what he was looking for as she did the same thing when she had arrived. Naruto rolled his neck before stepped up to the mat, also taking a swig of his bottle.

"I watched you last year, and I liked what I saw. So tell me, why is someone like you, who is strong, confident and very handsome; with someone as plain boring and frail as her," Enobaria wondered, before she slipped into a battle stance.

Naruto gave a shrug, "Because, while you say that she is plain, boring and frail, I see someone who is the complete opposite. Despite what people think, she isn't as open as people claim. I can't read her as well, as I can read…almost everyone else," Naruto smirked.

"Oh, so what you do read from me?" She asked, with her own smirk. Naruto just gave a chuckle, holding onto the base of his bottle instead of the neck.

"Entertain me, and I'll tell you," She didn't need any more incentive, lunging at him, throwing her fists at him with precise strikes. Naruto dodged each one, not throwing a single hit. The woman threw a few rounds of kicks at him, even trying to knock him off his feet.

But he moved, ducked, hopped, even side stepped behind her. His evading was pissing her off, she pushed more power into her strikes which Naruto took notice of. He still dodged her however, moving his head away from her hits.

"Stand still!" She growled out, Naruto however did not reply or listen. Out of anger, the woman lunged at him with her teeth, planning to rip out his throat. Naruto however finally countered. His hand snapped to grasp her throat while he kneed her stomach then swept her feet off the ground with a low sweep kick. This caused her to fall flat on her face, which made Naruto smirk.

He moved her to her back with his foot as he crouched down and chuckled at her. The woman narrowed her eyes at him as he spoke.

"What I read from you, is that you grew up with only your father who molested you for 10 years till he left you alone with your abusive aunt, then one day you killed your aunt out of anger and desperation. You were then raised by the previous winner of your district who trained you how to kill till you entered the hunger games where you won," Naruto explained, and as he went on her eyes were completely wide.

"Once you won, you were happy for a little bit till your father came back and thought he could run your life. Out of anger and some fear that he actually might run you, you killed him too, ripping his throat out with your teeth. That was when you got those sharpened so you could do it to anyone who went against you," Naruto finished he then gave a shrug, "But that's just a wild guess,"

Standing up he walked off, chuckling silently as she sat up and stared after him.

By ten o'clock, only about half of the tributes have shown up. Atala, the woman who runs training, begins her spiel right on time, unfazed by the poor attendance. Maybe she expected it. Katniss was sort of relieved, because that means there are a dozen people she doesn't have to pretend to make friends with. Atala runs through the list of stations, which include both combat and survival skills, and releases them to train.

Katniss had been at the not-tying station, hardly anyone ever bothers to visit it. She likes the trainer and he remembers her and Naruto fondly, maybe because they spent time with him last year. He's pleased when she showed him she could still set the trap that leaves an enemy dangling by a leg from a tree.

Clearly he took note of her snares in the arena last year and now sees her as an advanced pupil, so she asks him to review every kind of knot that might come in handy and a few that she'll probably never use. She'd be content to spend the morning alone with him, but after about an hour and a half, someone puts his arms around her from behind, his fingers easily finishing the complicated knot she's been sweating over. Katniss scowled a bit, deciding to tell the jackass to back off, knowing it wasn't her Naruto.

Of course it's Finnick, who seems to have spent his childhood doing nothing but wielding tridents and manipulating ropes into fancy knots for nets, she guessed. She watches for a minute while he picks up a length of rope, makes a noose, and then pretends to hang himself for her amusement.

Katniss just rolls her eyes, and walks off, ignoring the gaze he had on her. But she didn't ignore the curious look Naruto gave, to which she shook her head and gave him a small smile to which he responded in kind before returning to chucking spears with Brutus.

She heads over to another vacant station where tributes can learn to build fires. She already make excellent fires, but was still pretty dependent on matches for starting them or using her chakra. So the trainer has her work with flint, steel, and some charred cloth. This is much harder than it looks, and even working as intently as she could, it takes her about an hour to get a fire going. The girl look up with a triumphant smile only to find she has company.

The two tributes from District 3 are beside her, struggling to start a decent fire with matches. She thought about leaving, but really wanted to try using the flint again, and if could report back to Haymitch that I tried to make friends so he could at least rest at ease, these two might be a bearable choice.

Both are small in stature with ashen skin and black hair. The woman, Wiress, is probably around her mother's age and speaks in a quiet, intelligent voice. But right away she noticed she has a habit of dropping off her words in mid-sentence, as if she's forgotten you're there.

Beetee, the man, is older and somewhat fidgety. He wears glasses but spends a lot of time looking under them. They're a little strange, but I'm pretty sure neither of them is going to try to make her uncomfortable by stripping naked. And they're from District 3. Maybe they can even confirm my suspicions of an uprising there.

But then she thought about the stripping naked part, and thought for the person to do that. She saw Johanna Mason throwing two axes at a large target with a look of concentration and ease. But she also that Naruto was behind her, watching her carefully. A frown marred on her lips and the girl looked away, missing the glance Naruto threw her way.

The blond man sighed before looking towards Johanna who stood straight then glanced towards Katniss who was talking to the district three tributes. "What the hell do you see in her?" Johanna asked gruffly, turning around and picking up another axe.

"Lots of things, why?" Naruto wondered, as she aimed the axe.

"She better than me?" as soon as the words left her lips, she threw the axe which hit the target in the middle precisely. The woman then laughed, "What a stupid question! Of course she is, you're with her aren't you?"

"Jo," Naruto called softly, but paused when she had the blade of an axe pointed at his throat.

"Not another word Uzumaki!" Johanna growled lowly, allowing Naruto to glare in her blazing level two Sharingan. He sighed, before he fearlessly pushed away the blade against neck.

"Johanna, why do you care so much? Don't you remember? It was you who pushed me away, you didn't want me around anymore so I left," Naruto reminded causing her glare to falter a bit, but she maintained it.

"But I didn't expect you to go!" She shouted, gaining a bit of attention before they were ignored again. Naruto took the axe from her, set it on the rack, grabbed her wrist and walked with her towards the exit of the gym.

Entering the elevator, Naruto cut the camera feed and made sure the Elevator wasn't going anywhere. Once he was sure they were alone, he looked towards her as she wiped away her tears.

"I-I didn't want you to go," She sniffed.

"But you sa-"

"I know what I said Naruto! But I didn't think you would believe me! You know that I say a lot of things I don't mean!" Johanna cried out.

"Johanna," Naruto started with his own glare. "I dealt with a _lot_ of rejection when I was younger. I was abused by the girl I thought I loved and I called friend. When you told me that you didn't want me around anymore and that you regret meeting me, it hurt but I respected your wishes," Naruto sighed. "I learned that's its best not to force myself on an unwilling female, as it would just cause more problems than I wanted,"

"Naruto I'm sorry! I was…" Johanna voice hitched as Naruto was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Look Johanna, I care for you, I do. But I can't…"

"I was scared!" Johanna shouted, cutting him off. He blinked in surprised as she held herself, her tears falling from her cheeks. "I…loved you Naruto, and I still do. I was scared you would leave me like everyone else and I would be in pain for a long time. I was scared that the capitol would kill you like everyone else I cared for,"

"So you push me away yourself?" Naruto questioned with a 'are you serious?' look. Johanna gave a low growl in response.

"I didn't say it was smart!" She snapped. "I thought that-that if I pushed you away then I wouldn't have to feel the pain of having the capitol killing you. When I woke up the next morning and you weren't beside me, I realized what I did and immediately searched for you," The woman explained, trying to take calm breaths.

"I regret what I did, and I knew it was stupid as soon as I realized it. I'm in love with you Naruto. You are the first person I've ever said that shit too, and I mean it. Imagine how I felt three years later when I see you on T.V professing your love to fire princess, I was extremely hurt and angry…not at you or…Katniss…but at myself," Johanna admitted.

"It was me who pushed you away like you said, I pushed you into her arms…and that is one of my biggest mistakes," Johanna stated.

The two were silent before Naruto spoke. "So you expect me to simply drop Katniss and come back to you cause your in love with me?" Naruto questioned. Johanna looked at him, though she didn't answer.

"As I said Johanna, I care about you, more than you know. But I'm in love with Katniss. Though I can clearly see that you regret your choice, you still made it…now you have to live with it. I'm sorry Jo," Naruto said quietly. He turned away to press the button to allow them to leave, but his arm was grabbed by her, causing him too look at her.

"Why her? What makes her so special that you can't look anywhere but her?" Johanna questioned, gazing at him with a serious look in her eyes. Naruto returned the gaze before speaking.

"Because, she's Katniss Everdeen. She's different from any other girl, I don't need a reason to love her, I just do. It comes natural to me, something that wasn't apparent with any other girl I dealt with," Naruto answered.

"I don't love her because she's gentle, or because she's a bit aggressive and takes charge. Or that the sex is good, that she's smart, resoursful or any of that. I love her because she's all those things, she's everything I'm looking for in a woman. I feel at peace when I'm with her, and she's in my arms…and I haven't been at peace…since I met my mother," Naruto told her, and she let go of his arm, looking away.

"I once felt like that with you, Jo," Naruto revealed, causing her eyes to widen and start to water. "I…thought you were the woman I was looking for, and I started to open my heart and mind to you, after years of isolation and the curse that is loneliness. But then, you told me you didn't want me anymore. So, I left," Naruto shrugged.

Johanna let her tears fall, but was surprised when Naruto pulled her into a loving embrace. "I love you Jo, but I'm _in_ love with Katniss," Naruto whispered and she could only nod. Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning away and pressing the button to open the doors.

He walked out before turning to Johanna was still standing there, looking at the ground. "Are you coming?" He asked her softly. She wiped her eyes and gave him a smile that was strained. Shaking her head, she closed the door and left for her floor.

Naruto sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Where the fuck is my liquor?"

"Hey," Katniss greeted as she sat at the table where Naruto sat. She had two trays, each with delicious food that she started to dig in. Naruto just had an apple and a half empty bottle of his Hennessy.

"Sup," Naruto returned, taking a bite of his apple. "So how's it going?" he asked, and she gave a shrug, munching on her sweet roll.

"It's going. I like the district three, you?" She asked, looking up at him. Naruto gave a shrug with a sigh.

"Well besides Finnick…natha," Naruto shook his head causing her to raise a brow.

"What about Miss Johanna Mason?" She rolled her eyes. Naruto gave her a look, before shaking her head.

"I have a feeling that she won't be so willing to join us. Brutus seems like a cool guy, don't know about Enobaria though," Naruto muttered as he watched the other tributes.

"Yo, Naruto, come eat with us," Finnick called. Naruto blinked as he looked at his friend before shaking his head. "Oh come on, You and Katniss need to learn how to socialize. I promise Chaff won't try and kiss her again,"

"Fuck you Finnick," Both Naruto and Katniss replied causing him to laugh as he walked away. Katniss rolled her eyes and Naruto to chuckle. He looked at her food and reached for one of rolls and she smacked his hand away,

"Ow!" he yelped, looking at her as she didn't even look up at him, still eating her food. He tried reaching again and once again she smacked his hand. "Ow!" Naruto gave a mocking pout at his wife and was about to reach again but paused once she spoke.

"You try again, this time I'm stabbing your hand," She told him, with a glare. Naruto returned it, challenging her.

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Want to try me? I don't care who you are, mine,"

"…"

"…."

Naruto pumped his hand causing her to stab down with her fork, but Naruto got up instead and made his way towards the buffet of food, though he had her roll in his hand, teasing her as he took a bite.

Katniss growled as she grabbed the bitten apple he left and chucked it at his head.

"Ow!"

With a satisfied smirk she returned to eating her delicious food.

"Alright the one who has the most by the end of five minutes wins," Naruto stated as they entered the archery chamber. Katniss merely nods, glancing back to Mags, the 80 year old female tribute from district 4, who is watching them in excitement. Katniss gave a small smile, at the person she chose to be one of her allies before picking her bow.

Naruto had his own bow, filling his quiver with arrows. As the door closed, which was sound proof, Katniss spoke up. "We waging anything?" Naruto gave a shrug in response, telling her he didn't care. Katniss smirked, as she had an idea, she was feeling a bit horny so maybe this could work out.

"Alright, if I win, _I_ get to choose what we do for sex," Katniss stated, causing Naruto to focus on her with a raised brow. "Don't give me that look! The last two times or so you always find some way to man handle me into doing what you want to do, which is usually a bit boring after awhile," She grumbled while he gaped like a fish.

"Oi! I don't see you complaining when your screaming to the high heavens!" Naruto argued, causing her eye to twitch. "But fine, I'll agree to your terms. But if I win," Naruto smirked evilly causing her to gulp. "You do what I say, whenever, wherever, and what position, deal?"

Katniss stepped up to him giving him a rough kiss which he returned. Pulling away, she gave a nod, "Deal,"

"Cool," Naruto grinned, already excited and thinking of ways to enjoy his reward. Katniss saw the grin and gave a hidden smirk, knowing full well of what he was thinking. He was getting ahead of himself, and that would cost him.

Katniss nodded to Mags who pressed the start button, as she had already set it up.

Naruto and Katniss stepped on the platform as yellow lasers shot from the receptors, forming a humanoid figure with an axe running towards them. Before Naruto could even steady his bow, Katniss head already released her arrow, hitting the head.

The figure blew up in blocks…this only caused more figures to appear, running towards them. Both chakra users were in focused concentration, firing arrows and hitting precisely. Katniss hit one of the figures that was running above them, while Naruto rolled in front of her crouched, and hit another that was in front of her.

She side stepped a thrown axe while Naruto evaded the thrown knives, both circling each other, rolling over each others backs, or sliding through the gape in legs. The two were so focused, they weren't aware of the other tributes watching them closely, not to mention looking like professional trained dancers.

Naruto pointed his arrow pointed his arrow past Katniss's head on her left, while she followed his example on her right. Both fired the arrow of the incoming figures from both sides, successfully shooting through the head, ending the simulation.

Realizing it was over, the two put away the bows and turned to see the other tributes. Looks of envy, hate and admiration were written on their faces, but neither didn't give a damn and opened the door to look at the panel.

Naruto grinned as he and Katniss neared it, having his precise number in his head. However, that grin dropped into a expression of shock and disappointment as he looked at the scores. Katniss however grinned widely, cheering,

His score was 95 while she scored 112.

"I declare a rematch!" Naruto shouted as she just laughed at him and walked away, shaking her hips while she did so. "Recount?!"

She still laughed.

"Two out of Three?!"

 **Well that is the end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I wanted to end it on a cheerful note, instead of the drama filled one like usual. Now you guys know the reason why Naruto and Johanna aren't together despite them being very alike.**

 **I decided to use the little information I had of Johanna, and used it as a reason for she and Naruto not to be together.**

 **Feared losing him to the capitol like everyone else she cared about, so she distanced away from him to not feel the pain if she did lose him. And it cost her to not lose him to the capitol, but another woman. Mmm.**

 **Anyway, I think another Lemon will be appearing next chapter, so you guys can see just exactly what Katniss wanted as her reward. Now keep in mind she isn't saying her sex life with Naruto isn't great…she just want's to have the chance to do something she wants.**

 **I think that's all I have to say, so later!**

 **Chapter 7: Back Talk**

 **Chapter Seven: Back Talk**

Over the course of two days, Naruto has been more aware of Katniss than he was before the bet, especially when she is near him. Katniss knew this and she was enjoying it to the fullest, seeing him so jumpy made her laugh. The blond was actually getting tired of the mind games and was wondering when she would make her move.

Seemingly annoyed by his question, she ignored him, giving him a bit of the cold shoulder. But she wasn't annoyed or irritated at all, in fact she was drawing up a blank on what exactly she wanted. When she had the idea it sounded like a good one, now she couldn't even come up with anything.

During the course of the training days, Katniss hadn't really been making an effort to make allies. In her mind, she had her allies set, Wiress, Beetee and Mags, oh and Naruto, but that was a given. She actually didn't want to become any closer to the victors, knowing she had to kill them later on.

She didn't hate any of the other victors, but that didn't mean she particularly liked some of them either. Enobaria, Brutus and maybe Chaff were the three she didn't particularly like. She was surprised that Johanna wasn't on that list, considering the stunt she pulled in the elevator.

In fact, now that she thought about it…The woman had been avoiding her and Naruto both since the first day of training. Katniss wondered what caused this, and figured she should ask Naruto, but she noticed that Naruto too was avoiding her as much as possible.

While curious, Katniss dropped the subject. She didn't care about this new relationship the two had, as long as Naruto remained hers then there was no problem.

Blinking, Katniss wondered when her possessiveness over Naruto grew so strong. Interesting.

The final day of training has arrived, and ends with their private sessions. They each get fifteen minutes before the Gamemakers to amaze them with their skills, but Katniss was at a complete loss to what she should do. There were jokes at lunch though, sing, dance, strip, tell jokes. Mags, who she and Naruto could understand a little better now, decided she was going to take a nap.

Sitting by her husband, she looked towards him to see he was seemingly in thought. Nudging his rib, he blinked before looking towards her with a raised brow. "What's up?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to show them, any ideas?" Katniss wondered. Naruto hummed before nodding. He spoke quietly in her ear, and her eyes widened in surprise as he spoke. Once he was finished she looked towards him, questioningly. He gave a nod and this made her smirk.

"Thanks for the brilliant idea hun," Katniss grinned kissing his cheek, causing him to grin himself. "So what are you going to do?" She wondered as Johanna stood and left for her turn. Naruto hummed in thought before smirking.

"I'm going to show them, that despite putting me back in the arena, they still aren't safe," Naruto told her cryptically, causing her to think of ways how he would accomplish that. The two remained silent after that, with Katniss laying her head on his shoulder and Naruto seemingly meditating.

About an hour later or so, Naruto was called. Standing up he patted Katniss head before he walked into the gym leaving her alone. When he entered he took note of the mess the gym was in.

There were several severed dummy limbs lying around, causing him to think of Enobaria; There was a trident forcefully stuck to the wall, Finnicks work. The paints and such were about used up, the Morphlings. And there were about several axes with mud hit dead in the target, Johanna.

"Fifteen minutes Uzumaki," Plutarch Heavensbee stated. Naruto didn't show he heard him as he went to the paints, grabbed a severed dummy, some rope and ties. He mended and sowed the dummies back together, looking almost good as new, that took about two minutes. He then painted the dummy, which took a good minute.

Naruto wasn't doing it for his benefit, more like for his wife. He was sure when she walked in she would see the gift he left for her, which would allow her more time to do her thing. But apparently the Gamemakers were impressed by his work, thinking that's what he had to show.

Naruto however walked away from the dummy and grabbed the heaviest axe on the rack. He weighed the axe in his hand, before giving it a quick swing with ease. Naruto looked towards the curious gamemakers, but he was really looking at the force field.

"Say, how thick is that force field? Impenetrable right?" Naruto questioned, earning a raised brow from Plutarch. The man nodded which caused Naruto to hum. He then pointed the axe at the gamemakers a smirk on his lips.

"How much do you want to bet that this Axe won't get past the field?" No one answered, knowing he was goading them. But they all knew it was not possible. Anything that made contact with the field would electrocute before turning into ash.

"No takers? Alright then," Naruto shrugged with a cocky smirk on his lips. The gamemakers narrowed their eyes as Naruto cocked back his arm; they weren't ready for him to actually throw the axe at them.

They watched and sat in complete shock and disarray as the Axe easily _slipped_ through the field and stuck to the wall with a fierce and loud thud, a crack in the wall appearing.

"Heh," Naruto snorted as he walked out of the Gym, leaving them to be stunned.

Naruto let the hot shower water run over his body, soothing his minor headache. It also allowed him to focus a bit, allowing him to tap into his reserves. It was a struggle like always. He had to play tug a war with the Juubi for a little bit before he over powered it and took what he deemed his.

Once he had one, he placed the chakra into the steadily growing mass orb of chakra that was _his_. It wouldn't be long before the Juubi had so little chakra left to allow him to completely take over.

His thoughts were broken when slender arms wrapped around his waist and lips lingered on his shoulder blade. He could also feel hardened nipples pressing against his back, and the scent of…apples? Entered his nose.

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked softly. A hum was his reply before Katniss continued.

"It went well I believe. The gamemakers seemed very pissed with me when I was finished. Did I thank you for the idea?" The woman wondered, then smiled when her husbands blue eyes glanced to her and try to play innocent.

"No…I don't think you did," Naruto muttered scratching his cheek as if in thought. Katniss just giggled before laying multiple kisses on his back then nipping at the back of his neck. All the mean while her hands lowered to his swelling member and began to stroke it softly.

Naruto gave a very light groan, starting to get turned on. Katniss took note of that and smirked. "I think I know what I want me reward to be," she told him right as she stopped her ministrations.

The blond gave an inner groan in annoyance before turning to her. "Oh and what is that?" Naruto questioned as his arms wrapped around her and settled on her ass. Katniss gave a evil smirk before chuckling.

Naruto simply blinked at her.

"You two are just bat-shit insane," grumbled Haymitch, plopping down on the couch with a glass of wine. The others had to agree with the man, staring at Naruto and Katniss.

The two were sitting on a couch with Katniss currently in her husbands lap, giving a shrug while Naruto snorted.

"They don't even care anymore," Portia muttered and Cinna simply shrugged, crossing his arms.

"And why should they? While I can understand Katniss's example, Naruto's is a little confusing. Anyway, it was Snow and the Gamemakers that threw them back into the arena, I feel their anger is a bit justified, just like every other tribute," Cinna explained.

"Justified or not!" Effie shouted, earning the attention of everyone. "That does not give Katniss the right reasons to make a President Snow dummy and completely cover him in arrows while hanging him!" she pointed to Katniss who rolled her eyes.

"And it _definitely_ , doesn't give Naruto the right to _attack_ the gamemakers! What if someone was hurt? Then what? You would have the whole capitol on your ass!" Effie rounded on the blond.

"I don't think you realize Effie, but the capitol is already on our ass. They are almost literally watching our every move!" Naruto argued. "If for some impossible reason Katniss and I wanted to break up and see other people,"

"Naruto," Katniss warned in a serious tone looking at him with a glare, Naruto simply held her hand and gave it a squeeze to calm her nerves.

"We wouldn't be able too because the Capitol is in our business! Hell, I can't even take a decent piss without someone in this damn city knowing! We don't have to worry about them being on our ass, because they already are riding it," Naruto finished with a huff.

Effie remained silent, giving up on the argument. Haymitch looks at the clock and turns on the T.V. The tributes' faces come up, district by district, and their scores flash under their pictures. One through twelve. Predictably high scores for Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, Enobaria, and Finnick. Low to medium for the rest.

"They ever give a zero?" Katniss wondered, Cinna shrugged while Haymitch snorted.

"First time for everything," the former answered. Lo and behold, Cinna was right as she and Naruto had pulled 12's, making hunger game history. Everyone was completely silent, but Naruto broke through it by laughing loudly.

Haymitch didn't even join into the laughing as everyone looked at him as if he was insane.

"Naruto, this isn't funny," Portia chided, Naruto stopped abruptly with a straight face.

"Your right, it isn't funny," he said with a sigh before he broke out laughing even harder, "It's hilarious!" the blond calmed down a bit but chuckles still escaped him. "Can you imagine the look on Snow's face right now? I bet it's comical with his Santa looking ass!"

"I didn't get the joke, why is he laughing?" Cinna wondered. Naruto stopped, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Can't you all tell? Last year, I got a 3, or was it a four? Who cares, anyway, I got a three because I wanted a low score. This year, I didn't give a fuck, and my attitude showed I didn't give a fuck," Naruto started to inform.

"I don't give a fuck attitude + Breaking past impossible barrier = We gone fuck this mothafucka up!" Naruto laughed. "They are pissed at me, we all know that a high score means more attention, which means tributes coming after my head. If most of the tributes are coming after me, that means a higher chance of me dying…they want Katnip and I, dead,"

Naruto had Katniss get up so he could stand and walk off, all the while laughing just as hard. Haymitch gave a growl and dismissed Katniss.

The next morning, Naruto and Katniss reluctantly get up to start the day. Today Haymitch and Effie were supposed to coach them how to act in public. But thankfully it was cancelled since the two deemed them as big kids who could handle themselves.

So, instead of wasting the day like Naruto wanted too, Katniss decided to continue working on her Fuinjutsu. While she worked on that, Naruto worked on his chakra gain. The room was silent for a few hours with the occasional crumbling of papers due to Katniss's mistakes.

"Naruto,"

"Hmm?"

"We're making it out of here in one piece right? Me and you…right?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"…."

"We'll be fine Katniss, I promise,"

"No self sacrificing? I'm serious Naruto, right now you are part of my world…I don't want you to leave me," Katniss whispered, stopping her strokes. Naruto opened an eye to see she had stopped.

"You are my world as well Katniss. I'm not leaving you. And if I do miraculously happen to disappear…I will find my way back to you," Naruto reassured. Katniss glanced back at him before nodding to him with a smile.

"As long as you stay with me…forever," Naruto blinked before he made his way over to her and hugged her close. Her body relaxed in his embrace, and her mind calmed a bit.

"Forever, I guarantee it,"

"If you start crying I will give you something to cry about!" Naruto growled at Katniss's prep team as they had come in minutes after the couple awoke.

Octavia holds in her sobs, and Venia gives a nod of understanding. Katniss smacked him in the back of the head, earning a light glare from him.

"Be nice," she tells him, walking to bathroom. Naruto keeps his eyes on her plump round ass which jiggles with each step. His hunger for his wife starts to rise and he gets out of bed to follow her. But before he could enter the bathroom, the door closes right in his face, making him blink in surprise.

He tries to open it but it was locked. "Not now Naruto," Katniss told him from behind the door. The blond gives a groan and walks off, missing the quiet giggle she gave.

The blond leaves for prepping, leaving Katniss alone with her own prep team. Once she comes out of the bathroom, she was holding her stomach and looking a bit pale, a light grimace on her face.

"Are you okay dear?" Venia asks her, noting the look. Katniss gave a nod, a somewhat tired smile on her lips.

"I'm fine, just a stomach virus. I ate a lot last night," she told them. Venia just looks at her but simply nods as she and her partners get to work on the girl.

The usual chatter has been suspended. In fact, there's little talk at all, other than to have Venia raise her chin or comment on a makeup technique. It's nearly lunch when Katniss feels something dripping on her shoulder and turn to find Flavius, who's snipping away at her hair with silent tears running down his face. Venia gives him a look, and he gently sets the scissors on the table and leaves.

Then it's just Venia, whose skin is so pale her tattoos appear to be leaping off it. Almost rigid with determination, she does Katniss's hair, nails and makeup, fingers flying swiftly to compensate for her absent teammates. The whole time, she avoids the womans gaze.

It's only when Cinna shows up to approve her and dismiss Venia that she takes Katniss's hands, looks her straight in the eye, and says, "We would all like you to know what a ... privilege it has been to make you look your best." Then she hastens from the room.

Her prep team. Her foolish, shallow, affectionate pets, with their obsessions with feathers and parties, nearly break her heart with their good-bye. It was certain to her that they knew she would not be returning, and it seemed Cinna had the same idea but saved his tears.

Katniss wanted to tell them that she would be completely fine, even without Naruto by her side constantly. But she knew they would question her and that was something she didn't need right now.

"You are looking a bit pasty, are you okay?" Cinna questioned, Katniss nodded. Though she did feel only a bit under weather, it wasn't something major that would stop her from continuing.

"So, what am I wearing tonight?" she asks, eyeing the garment bag that holds her dress.

"President Snow put in the dress order himself," says Cinna. He unzips the bag, revealing one of the wedding dresses she wore for the photo shoot.

A heavy white silk with a low neckline and tight waist, sleeves that fall from her wrists to the floor and pearls. Everywhere pearls, stitched into the dress and in ropes at her throat forming the crown for the veil.

"Even though they announced the Quarter Quell the night of the photo shoot, people still voted for their favorite dress, and this was the winner. The president says you're to wear it tonight. Our objections were ignored," Cinna said but he didn't seemed bothered at all.

She rubs a bit of the silk between her fingers, trying to figure out President Snow's reasoning. She supposed since she was one of the greatest offenders, her pain, loss and humiliation should be in the brightest spotlight. This, he thinks, will make that clear. It's so barbaric, the president turning her bridal gown into her shroud, that the blow strikes home, leaving her with a dull ache inside. "Well, it'd be a shame to waste such a pretty dress" is all she says.

But as she admired the dress a bit more, the ache simply went away. It was replaced with a happy flashback, the memory of when she first walked down the isle of her and Naruto's private wedding not that long ago.

While her dress wasn't as…high maintenance it was still nice. It was a just a simple white gown, her mockingjay pin clipped to the side with a Katniss flower in her hair.

Cinna helps her carefully into the gown. As it settles on her shoulders, they can't help giving a shrug of complaint. "Was it always this heavy?" she asked. The woman remembered several of the dresses being dense, but this one feels like it weighs a ton.

"I had to make some slight alterations because of the lighting," says Cinna. She gave a nod, but can't see what that has to do with anything. He decks her out in the shoes, the pearl jewelry and the veil. Touches up her makeup and has her walk.

"You're ravishing," he says. "Now, Katniss, because this bodice is so fitted, I don't want you raising your arms above your head. Well, not until you twirl, anyway."

"Will I be twirling again?" she wonders with a raised brow, thinking of her dress last year.

"I'm sure Caesar will ask you. And if he doesn't, you suggest it yourself. Only not right away. Save it for your big finale," Cinna instructs her.

"You give me a signal so I know when," Katniss replies.

"All right. Any plans for your interview? I know Haymitch left you two to your own devices," he says.

"No, this year I'm just winging it. The funny thing is, I'm not nervous at all." And she isn't. However much President Snow may hate her, this Capitol audience is hers.

"Will Naruto be saying anything?" Cinna wondered. A shrug of the shoulders was his answer. Katniss glanced at the clock to realize they still had an hour or so before the show started.

"Cinna…there are some things…I need to tell you," Cinna raised a brow at the seriousness in her voice but simply directed her to follow. Katniss nodded and she made her way to a chair to sit with him. But before they sat, she found a peace of paper and a pen.

She quickly wrote something down on the paper, channeling her chakra into the ink. Once her seal was done she slapped the paper on a wall, making it stick. Cinna watched her with a confused eye, wondering what just happened.

Katniss was now satisfied that the silence seal was in place, and it actually worked. Sitting down, Katniss took a deep breath before speaking.

"Last night, Naruto and I were talking, and due to me pestering, we came up to the conclusion of letting you and Portia know…our secrets," Katniss stated. Cinna just gazed at her but remained silent.

"Cinna, Naruto and I are not going to die in these games. We are way to powerful for that to happen," Katniss told him with a tone of confidence.

"And why is that?" Cinna wondered with narrowed eyes. Katniss took another deep breath before channeling chakra into her eyes all the while gazing into Cinna's so he could clearly see.

Her Sharingan spun to life, causing Cinna to jump a bit out of surprise.

"This is why,"

"A ninja?" Portia repeated with a blank expression and bland tone. She gazed at a somewhat serious Naruto who was sitting on the couch with a glass of Alize and Hennessey.

"Yup," Naruto answered before taking a sip. Portia blinked before shaking her head.

"I think you've been drinking to much. Ninja's are just fairytales people tell kids. They don't exist," Portia told him and Naruto nodded in agreement with her.

"Of course they don't, their all dead after all. I am the only real Ninja left in this world. Look Portia, you don't have to believe me. The only reason I'm telling you this in the first place is because Katnip suggested it was a good idea. As we speak, she's telling Cinna right now," Naruto shrugged taking another sip.

Portia kept her eyes on him before speaking, "Okay, so if you're a ninja, prove it. Do something a ninja wou…" before she could finish her sentence there were two more Naruto's on the side of the original.

"…."

"…."

"The fuck?"

"Well hot damn," Naruto muttered as he saw his wife exit the elevator with Cinna right behind her. A smile came upon his lips upon seeing her in the wedding dress, while he still preferred the simple gown she wore originally, this one was good as well…too bad Snow picked it out.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Katniss complimented upon seeing the fitted elegant black tuxedo and orange tie with the Konoha symbol.

The other tributes have already gathered offstage and are talking softly, but when Naruto and Katniss arrive, they fall silent. She realizes everyone's staring daggers at her wedding dress. Are they jealous of its beauty? The power it might have to manipulate the crowd?

Finally Finnick says, "I can't believe Cinna put you in that thing."

"He didn't have any choice. President Snow made him," She says somewhat defensively. She won't let anyone criticize Cinna.

Cashmere tosses her flowing blond curls back and spits out, "Well, you look ridiculous!" She grabs her brother's hand and pulls him into place to lead their procession onto the stage. The other tributes begin to line up as well. Katniss is confused because, while they all are angry, some are giving them sympathetic pats on the shoulder even Finnick which Naruto simply ignored. However, what was most surprising to both tributes was that Johanna Mason actually stopped to straighten her pearl necklace.

"Make him pay for it, okay?" she says softly. At first Johanna was just looking at the necklace while she fixed it, but once she was finished, the two women gazed into each others eyes.

Katniss's eyes widened a bit, as she could see the sadness and hurt in the womans eyes. While Johanna could see some worry yet happiness and confidence brewing in the others. Naruto simply watched both of them before looking away, as if he didn't take notice.

"I will…we all will," Katniss stated, gesturing to herself, Naruto and Johanna. Naruto and Johanna glance at each other quickly but that was it. Katniss caught it, and gave a small frown which she wiped off her face.

Johanna just nodded, with a very small smile before turning away. The three then walk to sit on stage and Ceaser with his hair and face highlighted in lavender this year, has done his opening spiel and the tributes begin their interviews.

This is the first time Katniss realizes the depth of betrayal felt among the victors and the rage that accompanies it. But they are so smart, so wonderfully smart about how they play it, because it all comes back to reflect on the government and President Snow in particular. Not everyone. There are the old throwbacks, like Brutus and Enobaria, who are just here for another Games, and those too baffled or drugged or lost to join in on the attack. But there are enough victors who still have the wits and the nerve to come out fighting.

Cashmere starts the ball rolling with a speech about how she just can't stop crying when she thinks of how much the people in the Capitol must be suffering because they will lose us. Gloss recalls the kindness shown here to him and his sister.

Beetee questions the legality of the Quell in his nervous, twitchy way, wondering if it's been fully examined by experts of late. Finnick recites a poem he wrote to his one true love in the Capitol, and about a hundred people faint because they're sure he means them.

By the time Johanna Mason gets up, she's asking if something can't be done about the situation. Surely the creators of the Quarter Quell never anticipated such love forming between the victors and the Capitol. No one could be so cruel as to sever such a deep bond.

Seeder quietly ruminates about how, back in District 11, everyone assumes President Snow is all-powerful. So if he's all-powerful, why doesn't he change the Quell? And Chaff, who comes right on her heels, insists the president could change the Quell if he wanted to, but he must not think it matters much to anyone.

By the time Katniss is introduced, the audience is an absolute wreck. People have been weeping and collapsing and even calling for change. The sight of her in her white silk bridal gown practically causes a riot. No more Katniss Everdeen, no more star-crossed lovers living happily ever after, no more wedding. She can see even Caesar's professionalism showing some cracks as he tries to quiet them so she can speak, but her three minutes are ticking quickly away.

Katniss pauses as Naruto grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear, Katniss just glances at him and nods before walking towards her seat.

Finally there's a lull and he gets out, "So, Katniss, obviously this is a very emotional night for everyone. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Giving a false sad smile which only Naruto could tell was fake, she said "Only that I'm so sorry you won't get to be at my wedding ... but I'm glad you at least get to see me in my dress. Isn't it just ... the most beautiful thing?" she doesn't have to look at Cinna for a signal. She knew it was the right time. She began to twirl slowly, raising the sleeves of her heavy gown above her head.

When she hears the screams of the crowd, she thinks it's because she must look stunning. Then she notices something is rising up around her. Smoke. From fire. Not the flickery stuff she wore last year in the chariot, but something much more real that devours her dress. She began to panic a bit as the smoke thickens. Charred bits of black silk swirl into the air, and pearls clatter to the stage.

Somehow she's afraid to stop because her flesh doesn't seem to be burning and she knows Cinna must be behind whatever is happening plus Naruto would have jumped to save her if something was wrong.

So she kept spinning and spinning. For a split second she's gasping, completely engulfed in the strange flames. Then all at once, the fire is gone. Katniss slowly comes to a stop, wondering if she's naked and why Cinna has arranged to burn away her wedding dress.

But she wasn't naked. Instead she is in a dress of the exact design of her wedding dress, only it's the color of coal and made of tiny feathers. Wonderingly, she lifts her long, flowing sleeves into the air, and that's when she sees herself on the television screen. Clothed in black except for the white patches on her sleeves. Or should she say her wings.

Because Cinna had turned her into a mockingjay.

She was still smoldering a little, but with tentative hands that Caesar reaches out to touch her headpiece. The white has burned away, leaving a smooth, fitted veil of black that drapes into the neckline of the dress in the back. "Feathers," says Caesar. "You're like a bird."

"A mockingjay, I think," she says, giving her wings a small flap. "It's the bird on the pin I wear as a token."

A shadow of recognition flickers across Caesar's face, and she could tell he knows that the mockingjay isn't just her token. That it's come to symbolize so much more. That what will be seen as a flashy costume change in the Capitol is resonating in an entirely different way throughout the districts. But he makes the best of it.

"Well, hats off to your stylist. I don't think anyone can argue that that's not the most spectacular thing we've ever seen in an interview. Cinna, I think you better take a bow!" Caesar gestures for Cinna to rise. He does, and makes a small, gracious bow. And suddenly she is so afraid for him. What has he done? Something terribly dangerous. An act of rebellion in itself. And he's done it for her. She remembered his words…

" _Don't worry. I always channel my emotions into my work. That way I don't hurt anyone but myself_."

Katniss almost instantly turned to Naruto to see a look of concentration on his face. But he seems to notice her worry and his eyes meet hers. Almost instantly her fears are laid to rest, the calmness in her husbands eyes told her everything she needed to know.

He will handle it.

The audience, who's been stunned into silence, breaks into wild applause. She could barely hear the buzzer that indicates that her three minutes were up. Caesar thanks her and she goes back to her seat, her dress now feeling lighter than air.

As she passes Naruto, she jumped a bit when his hand squeezed her ass a bit. Stopping she glared at him, hearing his chuckle. This only gave her ideas on how to really make the bet worth her while.

Caesar and Naruto have been a natural team since they first appeared together a year ago. Their easy give-and-take, comic timing, and ability to segue into heart-wrenching moments, like Naruto's confession of love for her, have made them a huge success with the audience.

They effortlessly open with a few jokes about fires and feathers and overcooking poultry. But anyone can see that Naruto is…simmering, so Caesar directs the conversation right into the subject that's on everyone's minds.

"So, Naruto, what was it like when, after all you've been through, you found out about the Quell?" asks Caesar. Naruto looks directly at the audience, then towards Caesar.

"You want me to be completely honest?" Naruto wondered in almost a whisper like tone. Caesar nodded his head and the audience roared in approval. Naruto didn't smirk, chuckle or even smile, and this is what got his audience.

The anger in his eyes broadcasted over the entire room. The tension radiating off of him was so thick it was a bit hard to breathe for those who hadn't experienced it before.

"Livid," Naruto stated with a light growl. "The deal was, I win the stupid games, I get to go home and live out the rest of my life peacefully in my own way. So why the fuck is it, that me and my wife are…"

"I'm sorry Naruto, did you say wife? Surely you mean Fiancee correct?" Caesar asked and Naruto just shook his head. Katniss shifted a bit in her seat as Naruto explained.

"No, I mean wife. Katniss Everdeen became a couple of months ago, before this whole quell shit. We married privately and in secret, away from cameras because it meant more to us than this bullshit!" Naruto snarled pointing to the cameras.

Naruto then grabbed the mic from Caesar and stood up, glaring into the cameras directly. "This is fucked up! The deal was for us to win and we could be left alone! Yet you take us away from our families and our homes to throw us back in?! FUCK YOU!" Naruto sneered.

"You all heard everyone else's stories right? About how this quell shit is fucking with our lives? Well I guess you didn't hear Katniss's story, nor mine. Not only are we married…" Naruto then looked at her, giving her the same look he did a year ago when he confessed his love for her to panem.

"But we are expecting…"

If the audience wasn't already silent, they were now. Shock was literally across everyones faces. The camera then turned on Katniss who was trying her very best to keep the shock off her face. And to do that, she looked down and simply rubbed her flat stomach, 'confirming' Naruto's statement.

With that said, Naruto dropped the mic and walked off stage.

Cue the whoops and hollers.

"That was some rebellious shit you pulled back there," Katniss muttered as she untied Naruto from the bed post. The blond rubbed his wrists as she laid her own sweaty body on his, the room filled with the smell of sex and musk.

Naruto glanced to the dominatrix outfit laid at the floor by the bed, along with the whip. "And I didn't know you were into that whole dominatrix shit..." Naruto replied. Katniss gave a shrug in return.

"Not really…why you didn't like it?" She asked, not that it really mattered.

"Hell yeah! That shit was kinky!" Naruto grinned, causing her to giggle a bit in response as he grabbed and left his hands on her ass. He really loved it.

"I agree. I wasn't so sure about it when we first started, but after you started back talking me…I don't know," Was her response and Naruto chuckled.

"Well that shit was fun, something we definitely need to do again…maybe next time you could be the one tied up," the blond suggested with a wiggle of his brows.

"Yeah…no. I don't do tied up, and I really don't like to be teased…pisses and turns me off. Unless you do it all sexy like then maybe," She shrugged causing him to roll her eyes.

There was a comfortable silence between them, something they both enjoyed. However Katniss broke it.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto raised a brow and she could tell he was wondering what she was referring too. "Your interview…why did you tell them?"

"Because I needed and wanted too. I needed to show them that this is not a game for us tributes. We are human and have lives too; that our world does not center around their own foolish entertainment," Naruto scoffed.

She could only hum in agreement. She then gave a shrug, "Well whatever, they bought it, that's that,"

"….."

"What's wrong? What is there something you forgot to tell them?" Katniss wondered, taking note of his silence but knowing he wasn't sleep.

"No…I'm not just fucking with them Katniss," this caused her to look at him with a look of confusion. "You really are pregnant…"

"…."

"…."

"….."

"….."

"Well shit…"

 **Chapter 8: Wet Arena**

 **Chapter Eight: Wet Arena**

"You seem…pissed this morning," Cinna commented as he walked with Katniss to the rooftop since he helped her dress and accompanied her. "Something wrong?"

"It's Naruto…I swear sometimes I want to murder him," Katniss growled as they climbed the latter to the hover craft.

"Is it about last night?" She gave a nod and Cinna shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what the big deal is, ever since you two got together you've been going at it like rabbits in heat. Did you really expect not to get pregnant?"

Katniss scowled but did not reply, watching the peacemaker walk to the front of the craft. "That's not what I'm mad about. And I would never be mad at him for making me pregnant, because I'm usually the one who initiates it…but that's not the point!" she grunted causing him to look confused.

"This motherfucker looked me dead in my eyes, and told me I was pregnant," Katniss stated and Cinna nodded, still not knowing what the issue was. Until it clicked.

This was Naruto they were talking about. The same person who fucked with peoples minds because it was funny, plus if he was really a ninja like Katniss told him, then he was a brilliant liar.

"He pranked you…"

"Grah!" Katniss snarled out. "I wanted to beat the shit out of him! Not only did he make me over think things and get my hopes up, he made it seem like it was no big deal!" Cinna just shook his head while Katniss glared out the window.

"So what did you do?" Cinna wondered, Katniss glanced towards him before answering.

"I can't beat him down because he is still powerful than me and my attacks do little to no damage. So I took away the love I give him. Meaning no hugs, no kisses, no groping…I won't even say two words to him," Katniss chuckled.

"How did he take it?" The stylist wondered as they began to land. The thought made Katniss laugh a bit loudly and grin from ear to ear.

"Like I figured he would. The hugs and groping didn't really matter, it was the kisses and the not speaking that fucked him up. I swear he nearly begged before a simple kiss before I left. It'll show him not to fuck with me," Katniss snickered.

Cinna simply chuckled as they walked off the hovercraft.

When they reach the Launch Room at the arena, she showers. Cinna braids her hair down her back and helps her dress over simple undergarments. This year's tribute outfit is a fitted blue jumpsuit, made of very sheer material, that zippers up the front. A six-inch-wide padded belt covered in shiny purple plastic. A pair of nylon shoes with rubber soles.

"What do you think?" Katniss asked, holding the fabric out for Cinna to examine.

He frowns as he rubs the thin stuff between his fingers. "I don't know. It will offer little in the way of protection from cold or water."

"Sun?" she figured, picturing a burning sun over a barren desert.

"Possibly. If it's been treated," he says. "Oh, I almost forgot this." He takes her gold mockingjay pin from his pocket and fixes it to the jumpsuit.

"My dress was fantastic last night," Katniss says with a small smile. Fantastic and reckless. But Cinna must know that.

"I thought you might like it," he says with a tight smile.

They sit, as they did last year, holding hands until the voice tells her to prepare for the launch. He walks her over to the circular metal plate and zips up the neck of her jumpsuit securely. "Remember, girl on fire," he says, "I'm still betting on you." He kisses her forehead and steps back as the glass cylinder slides down around her.

"Thank you," she says with a larger smile, although he probably couldn't hear her. She lifts her chin, holding her head high the way he always tells her to, and wait for the plate to rise. But it doesn't. And it still doesn't.

She gives a look to Cinna, raising her eyebrows for an explanation. He just gives his head a slight shake, as perplexed as she was. Why are they delaying this?

Suddenly the door busts open and three peacekeepers come storming in, aiming for a surprised Cinna. Katniss herself nearly broke through the glass to save her dear friend when suddenly each peace keep froze to the spot, holding their necks.

They were each writhing and thrashing all over the place, dropping whatever weapons they held. Katniss and Cinna both looked on in confusion as the three dropped to the ground, seemingly dead.

"Just in time too," the two turn to the door to see a cloaked Naruto walk into the room. The blond smiled towards them before glaring at the three peacemakers.

"Snow thinks he can bully people because they are artistic? Guess he won't be liking my art then," Naruto chuckled darkly as he hefted one peace maker over his shoulder and grabbed the other two by the scruff of their necks.

"Cinna, you are going to go with this clone," Naruto stated as another cloaked Naruto walked into the room. "He will take you to Portia, where you two will remain safe till the games are over,"

"You saved Portia?" Cinna asked in a bit of surprise, Naruto simply nodded before he looked towards his wife and winked at her, causing her to smile at him and nod.

Cinna turned around and they watched Katniss ascend to the arena. Now she could think with a clear head since Cinna was saved…she was really glad for her husband.

As she closed in close to the arena, Katniss took a deep breath to calm herself. She needed to go with the plan she discussed with Naruto a while back, they both would rush to the cornucopia grab what they could and high tail out of there then come up with a new plan.

When opening her eyes, Katniss realized there was something wrong with her vision a bit because the sky was too bright and shiny. Squinting her eyes, she looks down at her feet to see there were blue waves that were surrounding the plate and lapping over her boots a bit.

Widening her eyes she looks up and around to see there was water…and lots of it.

This was no place for a girl on fire.

Naruto hummed at the arena he was currently in. Water…sand…forest…bright sun…large metal death trap filled with killer goodies. How interesting.

Glancing to the clock, there was 30 seconds before the gong would go off and the games would begin. That was plenty of time to come up with some kind of plan.

It would take at least a day before any gifts were to be given, which meant he needed a weapon until then. So he needed to grab some kind of weapon as well as some bags. Glancing around his surroundings Naruto deduced what kind of weapons he would need to at least survive in normal human standards.

He also brought up the favored weapon skills of the other tributes and what he knew was going to be reached for automatically besides the bags. Trident, Axe, Mace, Knives.

So that left him with a sword and Bow. Hmmm, his eyes glanced to the clock which now struck ten. He glanced around to the other tributes, and found his wife was a bit miffed about the arena.

At first, it appears to be sitting on a circular island. But on closer examination, she sees the thin strips of land radiating from the circle like the spokes on a wheel. There were about ten to twelve, and they seem equidistant from one another. Between the spokes, all is water. Water and a pair of tributes.

Naruto was about two spokes away from her. Their eyes met and she gave a nod, sticking to the plan. Naruto smiled and mouthed a single word to her. This caused her eyes to widen and basically ask if he was serious. With a nod, she gave a huge grin and focused her attention on the cornucopia.

With five seconds left, Naruto looked down to the golden plated and black clothed Konoha headband Effie had given him. His eyes then focused on the Cornucopia, the blue sapphire bleeding into a ruby red.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin_!" The voice of Claudius Templesmith, the Hunger Games announcer, hammers their ears. Almost instantly both Katniss and Naruto hop off the plates and make a mad blurred dash to the Cornucopia.

" _My god what speed! Caesar are you seeing this?!_ "

" _I am! It's almost as if they are running on water! I've never seen anything like it before! These two just continue to surprise all of us!_ "

Naruto and Katniss both meet at the cornucopia and grab what they can. "The hell?!" Katniss growled out, realizing there was nothing but weapons. Naruto grunted before he grabbed what he could.

"Just grab something!" The blond snapped, causing Katniss to hurriedly grab a bow and force all arrows into the quiver. Naruto slid four throwing knives into his belt and two long knives as well. He also grabbed an axe, then a trident which he threw directly at another tributes chest, killing him.

"Thanks bro," Finnick smirked as he hopped out the water and plucked the weapon out. Katniss spun around, pointing the arrow at the man who raised his hands defensively.

"Same team!" Finnick warned.

"Prove it," Katniss glared, her Sharingan blazing.

"Katniss, not now," Naruto warned, causing her to give another growl and fire the arrow. But the arrow zoomed past Finnicks head and hit Enobaria in her leg, earning a shout of pain. She shot another at Gloss, seeing as he was too close for her liking.

She then grabbed two long knives stuffing them into her belt, along with an extra bow for her husband just in case. "Lets go!" She hears Finnick shout, so she and Naruto leave the cornucopia to meet up with him.

"Do something about that would you?" Finnick gestured to Brutus who was barreling towards them with his belt undone to use as a shield. Naruto smirked, his Jinchuriki features taking form.

Naruto left his axe with Katniss and charged at Brutus. The man yelled as the two came close to each other. Naruto jumped, cocked back his fist and slammed his fist upon the mans head, earning a gasp of pain and a cracking sound. The tribute fell to the ground, unconscious, and Naruto stabbed him in the neck before sheathing his blade again.

"Naruto! We got Mags!" Katniss called, causing the blond to look back to see Finnick was indeed carrying the old woman. The blond didn't spare another glance towards the corpse and rushed off with his allies into the forest.

Where the sand ends, woods begin to rise sharply. No, not really woods. At least not the kind they know. Jungle. The foreign, almost obsolete word comes to mind. Something Katniss heard from another Hunger Games or learned from her father. Most of the trees are unfamiliar, with smooth trunks and few branches.

The earth is very black and spongy underfoot, often obscured by tangles of vines with colorful blossoms. While the sun's hot and bright, the air's warm and heavy with moisture, and the tributes get the feeling they will never really be dry here. The thin blue fabric of Katniss's jumpsuit lets the seawater evaporate easily, but it's already begun to cling to her with sweat.

As they walk, she hands the extra bow to her husband and some arrows. He silently takes them, leading the front, hacking away with his axe, his eyes scanning the area in front of him closely.

Katniss then makes Finnick go second because even though he's powerful, he's got his hands full with Mags. Besides, while he's a whiz with that trident, it's a weapon less suited to the jungle than her arrows. It doesn't take long, between the steep incline and the heat, to become short of breath.

She and Naruto have been training intensely, though, and Finnick's such an amazing physical specimen that even with Mags over his shoulder, they climb rapidly for about a mile before he requests a rest. And then she think it's more for Mags's sake than his own.

The foliage has hidden the wheel from sight, so she scales a tree with rubbery limbs to get a better view. And then wish that she hadn't.

Around the Cornucopia, the ground appears to be bleeding; the water has purple stains. Bodies lie on the ground and float in the sea, but at this distance, with everyone dressed exactly the same, she can't tell who lives or dies.

All she can tell is that some of the tiny blue figures still battle. Well, what did she think? That the victors' chain of locked hands last night would result in some sort of universal truce in the arena? No, she never believed that, she would be naïve too believe it. And Naruto made sure to make sure that she wasn't naïve…ever…guess it was a shinobi trait.

But she guess she had hoped people might show some ... what? Restraint? Reluctance, at least. Before they jumped right into massacre mode. And you all knew each other, she thought. You acted like friends. But then again, what right did she have? She aimed to kill within the first minute while Naruto killed two people maybe three within the first 30 seconds.

' _We're not facing children anymore Katniss, these are grown experienced fighters. Take no chances, if you see it…take it,'_

That's what Naruto told her right before the entered the arena before she left. And though she didn't really like it, he was right. The careers of the 74th games were already brutal, Cato and Clove being prime examples. If kids were that savage, then it was only smart to believe the adults were as well.

With that thought, she only had one real friend in these games, and he wasn't from any district beside her own. Naruto may see that Finnick and others were his friends, or he might not…but Naruto was her _only_ friend, and the _only_ person she really cared about.

She lets the slight, soupy breeze cool her cheeks while she comes to a decision. Despite the bangle, she should just get it over with and shoot Finnick. There's really no future in this alliance. And he's too dangerous to let go. Now, when they have this tentative trust, may be her only chance to kill him.

She could easily shoot him in the back as they walk. It's despicable, of course, but will it be any more despicable if she waits? Know him better? Owe him more? No, this is the time. She take one last look at the battling figures, the bloody ground, to harden her resolve, and then slide to the ground.

Or…she tries to slide to the ground.

"Not now Naruto," Katniss whispers to him harshly, trying to escape his grasp. She had no time to play his sex games right now, as much as she wanted too.

"What do you think your doing?" He whispers huskily in her ear, earning a shiver to run down her spine.

"I'm trying to get rid of a future problem," She replies with a certain edge to her voice.

"Does that mean you will get rid of Mags too?" Naruto wondered, causing her to stop a bit. "Finnick is on our side, but more importantly, he is my friend. I can not, and will not allow you to kill him because you think problems will come up later,"

"But…"

"No buts Katniss," Naruto cut her off sharply and quietly. "Finnick stays, whether you like him or not," the blond stated before he released her and slid back down to the ground.

Katniss gave an annoyed grunt before she slid down as well. "Six are dead, maybe seven. They're still fighting, which gives us enough to continue to search for some water, lets get moving," Naruto orders, not sparing a glance towards his wife who just keeps silent with an impassive look.

The absence of water intensifies her thirst. She and Naruto keep a sharp eye out as they continue their trek upward, but with no luck. After about another mile, she can see an end to the tree line and assume they're reaching the crest of the hill. "Maybe we'll have better luck on the other side. Find a spring or something,"

But there is no other side. She know this before anyone else, even though she is farthest from the top. Her eyes catch on a funny, rippling square hanging like a warped pane of glass in the air. At first she think it's the glare from the sun or the heat shimmering up off the ground. But it's fixed in space, not shifting when she move. And that's when she connects the square with Wiress and Beetee in the Training Center and realize what lies before them. Her warning cry is just reaching her lips when Naruto's knife swings out to slash away some vines.

But he pauses mid swing, his eyes narrowed. Seeing that he now knows, Katniss took a sigh of relief. Naruto retracts his blade, and carefully moves the vines away to see that there was a force field in front of him.

"Follow my lead exactly, there is a force field, touch it…you will probably die," Naruto informed as he took a step back and took careful steps which everyone followed.

Naruto walks with the force field on his left, because that's where he focused his chakra into his ear to be able to hear the soft almost silent buzz. He cuts down a bunch of hard nuts that hang like grapes from a nearby tree and toss them ahead of him as he goes.

It's good he does, too, because he has a feeling he's missing the patches that indicate the force field more often than he's spotting them. Whenever a nut hits the force field, there's a puff of smoke before the nut lands, blackened and with a cracked shell, on the ground at his feet.

After a few minutes he become aware of a smacking sound behind him and turn to see Mags peeling the shell off one of the nuts and popping it in her already-full mouth. "Mags!" Katniss cries, seeing what he saw. "Spit that out. It could be poisonous."

She mumbles something and ignores her, licking her lips with apparent relish. She looks to Finnick for help but he just laughs. "I guess we'll find out," he says.

Naruto turned back around to keep walking, tossing the nuts, sometimes catching a glimpse of the force field, trying to press to the left to find a spot where they can break through, get away from the Cornucopia. And hopefully find water.

But after another hour or so of this Katniss begins realize it's futile. They're not making any progress to the left. In fact, the force field seems to be herding them along a curved path. She stops and look at Mags's limping form, the sheen of sweat on Finnicks face. "Let's take a break," she says to Naruto who paused. "I need to get another look from above."

Naruto looked behind him and just gave a nod as the couple looked for a tall tree.

The tree they choose seems to jut higher into the air than the others. They make their way up the twisting boughs, staying as close to the trunk as possible. No telling how easily these rubbery branches will snap. Still they climb beyond good sense because there's something Katniss has to see.

As they cling to a stretch of trunk no wider than a sapling, swaying back and forth in the humid breeze, her suspicions are confirmed. There's a reason they can't turn to the left, will never be able to. From this precarious vantage point, they can see the shape of the whole arena for the first time. A perfect circle. With a perfect wheel in the middle; The sky above the circumference of the jungle is tinged a uniform pink. And she thinks she can make out one or two of those wavy squares, chinks in the armor, Wiress and Beetee called them, because they reveal what was meant to be hidden and are therefore a weakness.

Just to make absolutely sure, Katniss shoots an arrow into the empty space above the tree line. There's a spurt of light, a flash of real blue sky, and the arrow's thrown back into the jungle. Giving a hum, she and Naruto climb down to give the others the bad news.

"The force field has us trapped in a circle. A dome, really. I don't know how high it goes. There's the Cornucopia, the sea, and then the jungle all around. Very exact. Very symmetrical. And not very large," she says.

"Did you see any water?" asks Finnick. Naruto shakes his head as a reply.

"Only the saltwater where we started the Games," he says.

"There must be some other source," Finnick frowned. "Or we'll all be dead in a matter of days."

"Well, the foliage is thick. Maybe there are ponds or springs somewhere," Naruto mutters, doubtfully. He instinctively feels the Capitol might want these unpopular Games over as soon as possible.

Plutarch Heavensbee might have already been given orders to knock them off, which means he and Katniss needed to be ready for any and everything, no matter how bizarre. "At any rate, there's no point in trying to find out what's over the edge of this hill, because the answer is nothing."

"There must be drinkable water between the force field and the wheel," Finnick insists. They all know what this means. Heading back down. Heading back to the Careers and the bloodshed. With Mags hardly able to walk.

They decide to move down the slope a few hundred yards and continue circling. See if maybe there's some water at that level. Naruto stays in the lead, occasionally chucking a nut to his left, but they're well out of range of the force field now. The sun beats down on them, turning the air to steam, playing tricks on their eyes. By mid-afternoon, it's clear Finnick and Mags can't go on.

Finnick chooses a campsite about ten yards below the force field, saying we can use it as a weapon by deflecting our enemies into it if attacked. Then he and Mags pull blades of the sharp grass that grows in five-foot-high tufts and begin to weave them together into mats. Since Mags seems to have no ill effects from the nuts, Naruto collects bunches of them and fries them by bouncing them off the force field. He methodically peels off the shells, piling the meats on a leaf. Katniss stands guard, fidgety and hot and raw with the emotions of the day.

Thirsty. She is so thirsty. Finally she can't stand it anymore. "Hun, why don't you stand guard and I'll hunt around some more for water," Katniss says. No one's thrilled with the idea of her going off alone, but the threat of dehydration hangs over them.

Naruto wanted to object but she gave him a soft smile to ease his nerves a bit.

"Don't worry, I won't go far," She promises him. "I'm going to do some hunting if I can," She tells him. "I won't be long."

Katniss moves stealthily through the trees, happy to find that the ground lends itself to soundless footsteps. She works her way down at a diagonal, but she finds nothing except more lush, green plant life.

The sound of the cannon brings her to a halt. The initial bloodbath at the Cornucopia must be over. The death toll of the tributes is now available. She counts the shots, each representing one dead victor. Eight. Not as many as last year. But it seems like more since she knows most of their names.

Suddenly weak, she leans against a tree to rest, feeling the heat draw the moisture from her body like a sponge. Already, swallowing is difficult and fatigue is creeping up on her. She tries rubbing her hand across her belly, hoping some sympathetic pregnant woman will become her sponsor and Haymitch can send in some water. No luck. She sinks to the ground.

A frown comes across her face as she gazes at the hand still on her stomach. Despite the situation she and her husband were currently in, Katniss did wish that Naruto had not pulled that prank on her. She loved her husband very much, and to prove her love to him, what better way than to bear his child?

She could already see herself and their son, since that is what she wanted, living happily away from the Capitol and Snows influence. But apparently, now isn't the right time, and while she understood, that didn't mean she liked it.

In her stillness, she began to notice the animals: strange birds with brilliant plumage, tree lizards with flickering blue tongues, and something that looks like a cross between a rat and a possum clinging on the branches close to the trunk. She shoots one of the latter out of a tree to get a closer look.

It's ugly, all right, a big rodent with a fuzz of mottled gray fur and two wicked-looking gnawing teeth protruding over its lower lip. As she's gutting and skinning it, she notices something else. Its muzzle is wet. Like an animal that's been drinking from a stream. Excited, she start at its home tree and move slowly out in a spiral. It can't be far, the creature's water source.

Nothing. she finds nothing. Not so much as a dewdrop. Eventually, because she knows Naruto will be worried about her, she heads back to the camp, hotter and more frustrated than ever.

When she arrives, she saw the others have transformed the place. Mags and Finnick have created a hut of sorts out of the grass mats, open on one side but with three walls, a floor, and a roof. Mags has also plaited several bowls that Naruto has filled with roasted nuts. Their faces turn to her hopefully, but she gives them a head shake.

"No. No water. It's out there, though. He knew where it was," she said, hoisting the skinned rodent up for all to see. "He'd been drinking recently when I shot him out of a tree, but I couldn't find his source. I swear, I covered every inch of ground in a thirty-yard radius."

"Can we eat him?" Finnick asks.

"I don't know for sure. But his meat doesn't look that different from a squirrel's. He ought to be cooked..." Katniss hesitates as she thinks of trying to start a fire out here from complete scratch. She could sneak in a fire jutsu but even if she succeed, there's the smoke to think about. Their all so close together in this arena, there's no chance of hiding it.

Naruto has another idea. He takes a cube of rodent meat, skewers it on the tip of a pointed stick, and lets it fall into the force field. There's a sharp sizzle and the stick flies back. The chunk of meat is blackened on the outside but well cooked inside. They give him a round of applause, then quickly stop, remembering where they are.

The white sun sinks in the rosy sky as they gather in the hut. Katniss is still leery about the nuts, but Finnick says Mags recognized them from another Games. The girl didn't bother spending time at the edible-plants station in training because it was so effortless for her last year. Now she wish she had. For surely there would have been some of the unfamiliar plants surrounding her.

And she might have guessed a bit more about where they were headed. Mags seems fine, though, and she's been eating the nuts for hours; plus Naruto was popping them in like it was popcorn. So she picked one up and take a small bite.

It has a mild, slightly sweet flavor that reminds her of a chestnut. She decides it's all right. The rodent's strong and gamey but surprisingly juicy. Really, it's not a bad meal for their first night in the arena. If only they had something to wash it down with.

Finnick asks a lot of questions about the rodent, which they decide to call a tree rat. How high was it, how long did she watch it before she shot, and what was it doing? She doesn't remember it doing much of anything. Snuffling around for insects or something.

Katniss is dreading the night. At least the tightly woven grass offers some protection from whatever slinks across the jungle floor after hours. But a short time before the sun slips below the horizon, a pale white moon rises, making things just visible enough. Their conversation trails off because they know what's coming. They position ourselves in a line at the mouth of the hut and Katniss slips her hand into Naruto's.

The sky brightens when the seal of the Capitol appears as if floating in space. As she listens to the strains of the anthem she thinks, It will be harder for Finnick and Mags. But it turns out to be plenty hard for her as well, despite her conditioning. Seeing the faces of the eight dead victors projected into the sky.

The man from District 5, the one Naruto took out with the trident, is the first to appear. That means that all the tributes in 1 through 4 are alive…except Brutus — the four Careers, Beetee and Wiress, and, of course, Mags and Finnick. The man from District 5 is followed by the male morphling from 6, Cecelia and Woof from 8, both from 9, the woman from 10, and Seeder from 11. The Capitol seal is back with a final bit of music and then the sky goes dark except for the moon.

No one speaks. She can't pretend she knew any of them well. But she's thinking of those three kids hanging on to Cecelia when they took her away. Seeder's kindness to me at our meeting. Even the thought of the glazed-eyed morphling painting my cheeks with yellow flowers gives me a pang. All dead. All gone. Apparently Naruto was thinking of them as well, because the grip he hand in her hand tightened. She gently rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb to calm him.

She doesn't know how long they might have sat there if it weren't for the arrival of a silver parachute that held a large box, which glides down through the foliage to land before them. No one reaches for it.

"That's a big box…whose do you think it is?" Finnick wondered. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he smirked, upon seeing the Spiral symbol of his clan.

Naruto stood up and walked towards the box, he pulled out his knife and popped the lid to reveal the contents. Upon looking inside, Naruto looked towards the cameras and gave a thumbs up to Haymitch who he knew was watching.

"What's inside?" Katniss asked, almost excitedly seeing the grin on Naruto's face. The blond pulled out a bow and a quiver that was very familiar to her.

"My bow!" Katniss cheered, snatching the titanium bow that Naruto gave to her as a gift. She hugged it to her chest and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto smiled as he delved deeper into the box.

" _Oh, Claudius, that is a rather large box, who do you think could have sent that?_ "

" _I don't know, but they must have a fortune to actually provide something such as that. These two tributes are very lucky to have such a rich sponsor_ ,"

Naruto found what he was looking for, it was his Kwan Dao, however it was broken into segments, which made Naruto smirk. This was the exact one he wanted Haymitch to send. He also found his trench knives as well.

"Catch," the blond stated, tossing a bag to his wife who caught it. Opening it, she saw a set of clothes, similar to the ones from the last games. Naruto was already slipping on the black Army like pants over his suit, before tying his combat boots.

The blond then cut the sleeves to the top of his suit, before putting on a dark green high collared flack jacket which was similar to a jounin's of not exactly alike. He also tied his headband around his head.

The blond then handed a bag to Finnick, telling him to share with Mags. He then helped Katniss tied her hair back into a braid, as she also sported the same look he had minus the headband.

Naruto then handed her a spile, telling her to stick it into a tree. While she did that, Naruto pulled out the rest of the box's contents, which was the items he needs for Fuinjutsu. Nodding to himself, he slips them into his pockets, then sheathes his knives.

"Babe!" Katniss calls, Naruto looks towards her to see water was coming out which she was heavily drinking. Finnick grins as he then takes his own heavy drink, followed by Mags then Naruto.

Finnick offers to take the first watch and they let him, knowing it has to be one of the three of them. Katniss lies down beside Naruto, snuggling into his neck on the floor of the hut, while he tells Finnick to wake him when he's tired.

Instead Katniss finds herself jarred from sleep a few hours later by what seems to be the tolling of a bell. Bong! Bong! It's not exactly like the one they ring in the Justice Building on New Year's but close enough for her to recognize it. Naruto and Mags sleep through it, but Finnick has the same look of attentiveness she feels. The tolling stops.

"I counted twelve," he says.

She nods. Twelve. What does that signify? One ring for each district? Maybe. But why? "Mean anything, do you think?"

"No idea," he says.

They wait for further instructions, maybe a message from Claudius Templesmith. An invitation to a feast. The only thing of note appears in the distance.

A dazzling bolt of electricity strikes a towering tree and then a lightning storm begins. She guess it's an indication of rain, of a water source for those who don't have mentors as smart as Haymitch.

"Go to sleep, Finnick. It's my turn to watch, anyway," She says, even though it was really Naruto's turn. But she was up, and probably wouldn't go to sleep, plus Naruto was dead to the world.

Finnick hesitates, but no one can stay awake forever. He settles down at the mouth of the hut, one hand gripped around a trident, and drifts into a restless sleep.

Katniss sits with her bow loaded, watching the jungle, which is ghostly pale and green in the moonlight. After an hour or so, the lightning stops. She can hear the rain coming in, though, pattering on the leaves a few hundred yards away. She keeps waiting for it to reach them but it never does.

The sound of the cannon warrants her attention, although it makes little impression on her sleeping companions. There's no point in awakening them for this. Another victor dead. She doesn't even allow herself to wonder who it is.

The elusive rain shuts off suddenly, like the storm did last year in the arena.

Moments after it stops, she sees the fog sliding softly in from the direction of the recent downpour. Just a reaction. Cool rain on the steaming ground, she figured. It continues to approach at a steady pace.

Tendrils reach forward and then curl like fingers, as if they are pulling the rest behind them. As she watches, she feels the hairs on her neck begin to rise. Something's wrong with this fog. The progression of the front line is too uniform to be natural. And if it's not natural ...

With that thought, she activated her Sharingan, in hopes of seeing the attributes of the fog. However, through the use of her doujutsu, she can see it actually held some kind of chakra which alerted her.

A sickeningly sweet odor begins to invade her nostrils and she reaches for the others, shouting for them to wake up.

In the few seconds it takes to rouse them, she began to blister.

 **Chapter 9: Tick, Tock**

 **Chapter Nine: Tick, Tock**

Tiny, searing stabs. Wherever the droplets of mist touch her skin.

"Run!" she screams at the others in panic. "Run!"

Naruto is the first to snap awake instantly, rising to counter an enemy. But when he sees the wall of fog, he tosses a still-sleeping Mags onto his back and takes off. Finnick is to his feet as well, just as alert. Without sharing any words, Katniss and Finnick propel themselves through the jungle after Naruto.

Finnick actually looks a bit surprised to see Katniss able to keep so close to Naruto, in fact her run was just as similar to Naruto's.

"Katniss!" Naruto called back, earning her attention. She gave a nod, watching him crouch before hopping to the trees and leaping from branch to branch. Finnick blinked before he realized Katniss had grabbed onto him and was tree hopping as well.

"What the hell? What the hell!?" he says in bewilderment. Katniss just ignores him, glancing back towards the fog that seemed to be gaining on them.

"Some kind of fog. Poisonous gas. Naruto!" she urges. Her husband slows down his pace while she picks it up. The blond spins around and sends a kick of air towards the fog, blasting it back a little. He then sends more kicks before he claps his hands to try and completely erase it, but it only halts it for a few moments.

"Shit," Naruto curses, before he continues to zoom forward, past Katniss who got the hint that they needed to keep moving.

She looks back at the wall of fog extending in a straight line as far as she can see in either direction. An impulse to flee, to abandon Finnick and save herself, shoots through her. It would be so simple, to run full out. It would be no hassle to drop him and meet up with her husband, after all she could use chakra now.

However she thinks of the eyes glued to the television screens in the districts, seeing if she will run, as the Capitol wishes, or hold her ground.

She locks her fingers tightly around his arm and say, "Watch my feet. Just try to follow my pace, step when I step." It helps. They seem to move a little faster now that they are in rhythm and she isn't pulling all the weight, but not enough to afford a rest, and the mist continues to lap at their heels.

Droplets spring free of the body of vapor. They burn, but not like fire. Less a sense of heat and more of intense pain as the chemicals find their flesh, cling to it, and burrow down through the layers of skin. Their clothes are no help at all. They may as well be dressed in tissue paper, for all the protection they give.

Katniss wants to just give up, if Naruto's mastery over wind can't even help, what's the point? As these thoughts plagued her mind, she took a misstep causing she and Finnick to tumble and fall back to the ground with a slam.

Naruto stops his pace and looks towards his wife and friend, his eyes wide. The mist has started to gain on them. Deciding not be one of those cliché people in the movies, Naruto decided to actually do something.

In almost a yellow flash, Naruto was just a few inches away from the two. But it was too late, the Mist had already started to settle on them.

As Katniss helps Finnick up, she becomes aware of something scarier than the blisters, more debilitating than the burns. The left side of his face has sagged, as if every muscle in it has died. The lid droops, almost concealing his eye. His mouth twists in an odd angle toward the ground.

Whatever chemical laces the fog does more than burn — it targets the nerves. A whole new kind of fear shoots through her and she yanks Finnick forward, which only causes him to stumble again. By the time she gets him to his feet, both of her arms are twitching uncontrollably. The fog has moved in on them, the body of it less than a yard away.

On the fog comes, silent and steady and flat, except for the grasping tendrils. Katniss couldn't move her right leg, and Finnick was already immobile. There was no way she could pick herself up let alone Finnick.

Closing her eyes, she was about to say her goodbyes but stopped when she heard a defiant loud shout coming from her husband.

"I REFUSE TO LET ANYONE DIE DATTEBAYO!" Katniss looked up to see the form of her husband falling from the trees, and stopped at her feet, his hand pushed out,

"Shinra Tensei!"

 **BWOOF!**

Almost instantly, the fog was pushed back, and dissipated as if it was never there. Naruto smirked before he slung Finnick over his shoulder by Mags, and carried Katniss in his arms.

Not taking any chances in case the fog decided to come back, he kept on running. Naruto finds a moderate stream and takes a sigh of small relief. He sets both Finnick and Katniss inside the stream, telling them to rub off their welts.

Naruto even rubs off the few he has. That fog must have been some kind of mustard gas, because that shit was dangerous. As he washed Katniss and Mags washed Finnick, Naruto stopped abruptly.

Looking up, Naruto gaze fell upon…a monkey. These have orange fur, although it's hard to tell, and are about half the size of a full-grown human. Naruto isn't sure whether to take the monkeys for a good sign or a bad one. Surely they would not hang around if the air was deadly. For a while, they quietly observe one another, humans and monkeys.

Once Katniss feels a lot better she hurriedly locks Naruto in a lip lock which he returns though he keeps his guard up. After she releases him she starts to silently sob into his chest, as she did so Naruto rubbed her back gently to calm her.

"I'm going to get tap a tree," Finnick stated and Naruto nodded, handing him the spile. Mags stays by Naruto's side, gazing at the monkeys as well. Naruto narrows his eyes and decides too look away for a few moments, and orders Mags to do the same with a shake of his head.

In the meanwhile Naruto whispers sweet things into Katniss's ears, so she would calm down. Even though she had been close to dying before, this time was really close so he understood the shock she was going through right now. But she needed to be strong, she had too.

However, Naruto and Katniss both tense upon the eerie feeling that welcomes them. They sense the mass of warm bodies poised above them. They don't need to chatter or scream. The mere breathing of so many is enough.

Naruto was so caught up in trying to make his wife feel better and see if she had recovered. During that time they've assembled. Not five or ten but scores of monkeys weigh down the limbs of the jungle trees. The pair he spotted when they first escaped the fog felt like a welcoming committee. This crew feels ominous.

Casually and carefully, the two separate all the while drawing their weapons. Naruto simply clips his Kwan Dao into place while Katniss has already began to finger her bow. Easily, Naruto's form shields Mags small one, and he glances to Finnick, while Katniss had her Sharingan trained on the horde of Monkeys.

"Finnick," Naruto called in a calm, warning tone. And that's all he has to say, because Finnick now understand that there is danger and he needed to stop what he was doing and prepare for what was to come.

The tribute pocketed the spile, armed his trident and casually walked back over to the group without looking at the Monkey's once. And that's how Naruto wanted it, these creatures would take mere eye contact as a sign of aggression.

"Take Mags…and run. Katniss and I will handle it," Naruto whispered to his friend who nodded and crouched to allow Mags to climb his back. Finnick took a deep breath, gave one glance to Naruto then Katniss before he jetted off.

As soon as he took off the Monkeys went loose, jumping down from above to maul their prey. But as they went loose, so did Katniss, as she let off arrow after arrow without relent.

Naruto hopped up to meet the monkey's slicing and dicing with his blade. Blood spilled, limbs fell and deaths were made. After cleaving three in half with one swing, Naruto fired a blast of wind at the animals, shredding them completely.

This was Katniss's chance to take off, followed by Naruto, however he stayed a bit behind. As Katniss ran, she glanced up to see Monkeys were running through the trees to catch up, and were gaining on Finnick.

Preparing her bow, Katniss pulled out her explosive arrows, and fired, causing mini explosions to take place. The monkeys howled and hollered from the damages taken from the married couple.

Katniss however takes notice to the three monkeys that seemed to escape her arrows and are honing in on Finnick. Just as she is about to speed up, Finnick throws his trident at a monkey which hits it's target, but he also tripped on a root, causing him to fall and tumble.

The monkeys use that opening and jump in for the kill. However just as they are about to sink their yellow sharp teeth into Finnick then Mags, a body throws itself to protect Finnick.

It's the insane morphing woman from district 6. She throws her arms up as if to embrace the monkeys but they sink their teeth into her chest giving her a fatal wound.

Finnick could only watch in horror and shock as the Monkeys are about to kill continue to maul her, but Naruto appears from mid air, lands in front of Finnick and causes the heads of the monkeys to roll of their shoulders.

Within the same minute Naruto helps Finnick up, grabs Mags and jets off. Finnick then grabs the dying morphing and follows after Naruto with Katniss right behind him.

The two tributes follow the blond out the jungle and onto the sandy beach. Once Katniss's foot touches the sand, she flips around to fire her arrows at the oncoming Monkeys but is surprised to see that they are completely still…within the jungle, glaring at her and her companions.

Katniss narrows her eyes, but is a bit surprised as they huff and turn away, as if now bored with the chase. Once she can't see them anymore, she lowers her bow and turns off her doujutsu.

"Stupid monkey's," she muttered before slinging her bow over her back and turns to her companions. Naruto is sitting on the beach with Mags, while Finnick is in the water watching the Morphing being taken away…a cannon goes off.

Katniss plops down by Naruto's side and stares towards the water with him. Naruto runs a hand through his hair as Finnick comes back towards them, he sighs,

"Monkeys, it had to be fucking monkeys,"

The Next afternoon as Naruto and Mags are fishing for food, with the former shirtless and the latter pointing to where she saw fish, a loud scream was heard. Finnick and Katniss who were trying to make fire so they could cook the fish look towards the wedge of the jungle across from the began to vibrate. An enormous wave crests high on the hill, topping the trees and roaring down the slope.

It hits the existing seawater with such force that, even though their as far as they can get from it, the surf bubbles up around their knees, setting their few possessions afloat. Among the two of them, they manage to collect everything before it's carried off.

A cannon fires. They see the hovercraft appear over the area where the wave began and pluck a body from the trees. Twelve, Katniss thinks.

The circle of water slowly calms down, having absorbed the giant wave. They rearrange their things back on the wet sand and are about to settle down when Naruto sees them. Three figures, about two spokes away, stumbling onto the beach.

"There," he says quietly, nodding in the newcomers' direction. Katniss and Finnick follow his gaze. As if by previous agreement, they all fade back into the shadows of the jungle.

The trio's in bad shape—you can see that right off. One is being practically dragged out by a second, and the third wanders in loopy circles, as if deranged. They're a solid brick-red color, as if they've been dipped in paint and left out to dry.

"Who is that?" asks Katniss. "Or what? Mutations?"

She draws back an arrow, readying for an attack. But all that happens is that the one who was being dragged collapses on the beach. The dragger stamps the ground in frustration and, in an apparent fit of temper, turns and shoves the circling, deranged one over.

Finnick's face lights up. "Johanna!" he calls, and runs for the red things.

"Finnick!" They hear Johanna's voice reply. Naruto and Katniss give glances towards each other before they walk over to the red Johanna with Mags in front.

As soon as she sees Naruto, Johanna calls out his name and practically jumps him, holding him tight.

Katniss gives a look to the hugging pair, to see Naruto wasn't really for the hug if the expression on his face was any indication. But the wife doesn't care and looks towards Johanna's two companions, to see it was Wiress and Beetee. Beetee was the one unconscious and Wiress seemed a bit deranged.

Katniss looks back to see Johanna gesturing toward the jungle and talking very fast to Finnick and Naruto, "We thought it was rain, you know, because of the lightning, and we were all so thirsty. But when it started coming down, it turned out to be blood. Thick, hot blood. You couldn't see, you couldn't speak without getting a mouthful. We just staggered around, trying to get out of it. That's when Blight hit the force field."

"I'm sorry, Johanna," says Finnick.

"Heh, dumbass," Naruto chuckles earning a glare from Johanna.

It takes a moment to place Blight for Katniss. She figured he was Johanna's male counterpart from District 7, but she hardly remember seeing him. Come to think of it, she doesn't even think he showed up for training.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't much, but he was from home," she says. "And he left me alone with these two." She nudges Beetee, who's barely conscious, with her shoe. "He got a knife in the back at the Cornucopia. And her—"

They all look over at Wiress, who's circling around, coated in dried blood, and murmuring, "Tick, tock. Tick, tock."

"Yeah, we know. Tick, tock. Nuts is in shock," says Johanna. This seems to draw Wiress in her direction and she careens into Johanna, who harshly shoves her to the beach. "Just stay down, will you?"

"Lay off her!" Katniss snaps, causing Johanna to narrow her eyes and try to slap her, but Naruto grabs her wrist and squeezes hard before flinging her over his shoulder and going over to the water while she yells out a string of curses.

Katniss watches with a small smug smirk as Naruto dunks her in the water repeatedly with ease as she turns back towards Wiress.

Finnick lifts Beetee up in his arms while she and Mags take Wiress by the hand and they go back to their little beach camp. She sits Wiress in the shallows so she can get washed up a bit, but she just clutches her hands together and occasionally mumbles, "Tick, tock."

Katniss then unhooks Beetee's belt and finds a heavy metal cylinder attached to the side with a rope of vines. She can't tell what it is, but if he thought it was worth saving, then she's not going to be the one who loses it.

She tosses it up on the sand; Beetee's clothes are glued to him with blood, so Finnick holds him in the water while she loosens them. If takes some time to get the jumpsuit off, and then they find his undergarments are saturated with blood as well. There's no choice but to strip him naked to get him clean, but Katniss has to say this doesn't make much of an impression on her anymore.

Her kitchen table has been full of so many naked men this year, she got used to it after a while. They put down Finnick's mat and lay Beetee on his stomach so they can examine his back. There's a gash about six inches long running from his shoulder blade to below his ribs. Fortunately it's not too deep. He's lost a lot of blood, though, which you can tell by the pallor of his skin. And it's still oozing out of the wound.

Katniss sits back on her heels, trying to think. What does she have to work with? Seawater? She feels like her mother when her first line of defense for treating everything was snow. She takes a look over at the jungle, betting there's a whole pharmacy in there if she knew how to use it. But these aren't her plants.

Then she thinks about the moss Mags gave her to blow her nose. "Be right back," She tells Finnick. Fortunately the stuff seems to be pretty common in the jungle. She rips an armful from the nearby, trees and carry it back to the beach. She makes a thick pad out of the moss, place it on Beetee's cut, and secure it by tying vines around his body. They then get some water into him and then pull him into the shade at the edge of the jungle.

"I think that's all we can do," She says.

"It's good. You're good with this healing stuff," Finnick says with a nod.

"No," she says, shaking her head. "I just got my father's blood." The kind that quickens during a hunt, not an epidemic. "I'm going to see about Wiress."

She takes a handful of the moss to use as a rag and join Wiress in the shallows. She doesn't resist as Katniss works off her clothing, scrub the blood from her skin. But her eyes are dilated with fear, gazing at the water and when Katniss speaks, she doesn't respond except to say with ever-increasing urgency, "Tick, tock." She does seem to be trying to tell her something, but with no Beetee to explain her thoughts, Katniss was at a loss.

Katniss narrows her eyes as Wiress who raises her arm and points at the water where Naruto and Johanna seemed to be still arguing.

"Tick tock! Tick tock!" The woman says frantically and it was well within reason because suddenly, an explosion went off in the water, earning everyone's attention.

Katniss turned around, still able to see her husband who was looking up, Johanna doing the same.

" **WRAAAAAAHHH!** "

The beastly wail was ear piercing and booming, the only person who didn't cover their ears was Naruto. Standing in it's full 20ft glory was some kind of humanoid looking monster.

The beast had a ugly monstrous face with sharp jagged teeth and blood red eyes which glared down at it's prey. Without a word, Naruto snagged Johanna and bolted towards the shore as a tentacle came down to smash the two.

Naruto pumped chakra into his legs and jumped, able to land a few feet away from Katniss. Naruto laid Johanna on the ground, grabbed his Kwan Dao and looked towards the monster.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Finnick demanded with wide eyes. Naruto had a growl on his face as his eyes scanned the monster which continued to roar.

"That, is a Kraken. How the hell Snow was able to simulate a Kraken? No fucking clue. Stay back, and let me handle it," Naruto ordered as he bolted off towards the beast.

" _Oh my! What an interesting games this has turned out to be! A Kraken!"_

" _Yes, yes. For those who don't know, a Kraken is a mythical beast said to roam the seas centuries ago. It seems with a bit of research, Mr. Heavensbee was able to simulate one, lets see how they these tributes handle it,_ "

Naruto ran across the water, not really giving a fuck about the secret of his chakra being out. This Kraken needed to die, there was no running away from this. Either kill it, or be killed.

A tentacle raised from the water to slap him, but Naruto had coated his blade in biju chakra, and sliced it with ease. Doing a back flip, he landed on another tentacle and ran up it to get to the head.

Crouching a bit, he jumped off the appendage, headed towards the beasts face. However another tentacle raised from below but Naruto sliced through that as well, but he wasn't able to slice through it's hand which smacked him down into the water.

"NARUTO!" Katniss screamed before she snatched her bow, readied her explosive arrows and fired relentlessly at the monster.

Explosions surrounded the beast, but it wasn't enough to at least even harm it. Raising one of it's tentacles, it had the appendage stretch to hit Katniss but Naruto jumped out of the water and chopped it off before propelling himself towards the Kraken.

But the audience of the games were in massive shock as hundreds of Naruto clones appeared out of the water, each with a spinning blue sphere in their hand.

Naruto was able to land on the shoulder and jumped high into the sky as his clones honed in on the Kraken. The many rasengans suddenly grew bigger and bigger till they were the size of large boulders.

"Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan!" The clones shouted at once, pushing the attack forward in order to connect with the beast. The Kraken screamed out in pain, as the white flash lit up the area.

Once the light had faded, the Kraken still stood, but it was clearly damaged. Spiral marks were printed all of it's body, indented as well. But before it could even let out another whimper of a roar, the real Naruto appeared.

He descended from above, spinning his Kwan Dao which could be visibly seen incased in focused wind. Naruto started from the head, and worked his way down with his own roar, his blade stabbed within the Kraken and dragged down, basically cutting the beast in half.

Once Naruto was finished he crouched, jumped away spun around, his fingers in the Kai release sign.

"Here is my art! ART IS AN EXPLOSION! KATSU!" Naruto screamed with an insane look on his face.

The Kraken which was starting to split apart, glowed for a moment before it exploded completely. The heat from the blast was so intense that whatever inner remains that would have went flying turned into ash; the shockwave from the explosion caused a large waves of water to spread around, reaching up into the jungle. But Naruto planted a field so the water wouldn't fuck with his camp, so it just slid up as if there was a wall.

Once the water had calmed, Naruto removed the field and flicked the blood of his blade. Naruto then looked towards a nearby camera and pointed the blade to it and mouthed the words,

 _You're next, Snow._

Later that night, the group sat around a camp fire, Beetee was still unconscious with Wiress still going "Tick Tock". Katniss sat on Naruto's left and Wiress right, while Johanna sat on Naruto's right and Finnick's left while Finnick sat beside Mags.

Naruto didn't bother telling the others how he was able to do what he did, as he was on camera and did not feel like explaining, nor was he going too. The only person who should fully know, is Katniss…that's it. Not even Haymitch or Finnick knew the FULL story, which is how he wanted it.

"I'm going to bed, wake me up when it's my turn for watch," Johanna muttered as she stood up and walked away and laid down, her back facing them. Katniss sighed before she put Wiress to bed as well, before sitting beside Naruto again.

It wasn't long before Finnick and Mags decided to get some sleep too. Which only left Naruto and Katniss.

"Get some sleep babe, you've been up since the mist," Naruto reminded. Katniss frowned before nodding. She however didn't get up, just shifted her body so she was able to lay her head down in his lap. Naruto set down his weapon and stroked his wife's hair to make her fall asleep faster.

The sun rises in the sky until it's directly over them. It must be noon, Naruto thinks absently. Not that it matters.

Everyone besides Naruto got a basically a full nights sleep, as Naruto never woke any of them up for shifts. Part of the reason was because he didn't feel like sleeping, another was he wanted to think, and the third he forgot.

Across the water, off to the right, he's see the enormous flash as the lightning bolt hits the tree and the electrical storm begins again. Right in the same area it did last night. Someone must have moved into its range, triggered the attack.

He sits for a while watching the lightning, keeping Wiress calm, lulled into a sort of peacefulness by the lapping of the water. His mind wanders to last night, how the lightning began just after the bell tolled. Twelve bongs.

"Tick, tock," Wiress says, surfacing to consciousness for a moment and then going back under. His crimson eyes glance towards her with a small look of confusion, his eyes narrow however when they return to the tree.

Twelve bongs last night. Like it was midnight. Then lightning. The sun overhead now. Like it's noon. And lightning.

Slowly he rises up to not wake his wife and survey the arena. The lightning there. In the next pie wedge over came the blood rain, where Johanna, Wiress, and Beetee were caught.

They would have been in the third section, right next to that, when the fog appeared. And as soon as it was sucked away, the monkeys began to gather in the fourth. Tick, tock.

His eyes narrow as he then looks towards the water, about half an hour after the monkeys, the Kraken showed up.

His head snaps to the other side. A couple of hours ago, at around ten, that wave came out of the second section to the left of where the lightning strikes now. At noon. At midnight. At noon.

"Tick, tock," Wiress says in her sleep once more. As the lightning ceases and the blood rain begins just to the right of it, her words suddenly make sense.

"Oh," Naruto says under his breath. "Tick, tock." His eyes sweep around the full circle of the arena and he knows she's right.

"Tick, tock. This is a clock," Naruto muttered in thought. As he gazed a bit harder.

A clock he can almost see the hands ticking around the twelve-sectioned face of the arena. Each hour begins a new horror, and a special event within different halves of the hour, a new Gamemaker weapon, and ends the previous.

Lightning, blood rain, fog, monkeys, kraken— those are the first four hours and half hour on the clock. And at ten, the wave. He doesn't know what happens in the other seven, but he know Wiress is right. He was just annoyed it took him so long to figure it out.

At present, the blood rain's falling and their on the beach below the monkey segment, far too close to the fog for his liking. Do the various attacks stay within the confines of the jungle? Not necessarily, most likely. The wave didn't. If that fog leaches out of the jungle, or the monkeys return ...

"Get up," He orders suddenly. While normally he wouldn't give a damn about some furry tailed shits, he had more allies to worry about, which meant higher chances of death…yeah, he wasn't going to take that chance.,

He softly shook his wife awake and kicked Finnick and Johanna. "Get up—we have to move." There's enough time, though, to explain the clock theory to them. About Wiress's tick-tocking and how the movements of the invisible hands trigger a deadly force in each section.

Naruto was glad he was able to convince everyone who's conscious. However Johanna was being a bit of a snooty bitch about it, saying she wasn't afraid of no Monkeys. Though once Naruto gave in detail what happened, even she agreed it's better to be safe than sorry.

While the others collect their few possessions and get Beetee back into his jumpsuit, Katniss rouses Wiress. She awakes with a panicked "tick, tock!"

"Yes, tick, tock, the arena's a clock. It's a clock, Wiress, you were right," she says. "You were right."

Relief floods her face — probably because somebody has finally understood what she's known probably from the first tolling of the bells. "Midnight."

"It starts at midnight," Naruto confirms with a nod, earning their attention. Katniss however blinks as a memory of her short time with Plutarch Heavensbee comes to mind.

She sees a clock. No, it's a watch, resting in Plutarch Heavensbee's palm.

" _It starts at midnight_ ,"

And then her mockingjay lit up briefly and vanished. In retrospect, it's like he was giving her a clue about the arena. But why would he? At the time, she was no more a tribute in these Games than he was.

Maybe he thought it would help her as a mentor? Though it couldn't have been the case, because as the Gamemaker, he probably read those shitty cards Snow pulled out to announce the quell. Maybe this had been the plan all along.

"It's one thirty," Naruto informed, breaking his wife out her thoughts. Wiress nodded, watching as Naruto set up his main weapon, looking around ready for something.

"Everyone be ready, because at four thirty that Kraken showed up," Naruto stated, his eyes scanning around for anything that was out of order.

"And at two, a terrible poisonous fog begins there," Katniss says, pointing at the nearby jungle. "So we have to move somewhere safe now." Wiress smiles and stands up obediently.

"Are you thirsty?" Katniss hands her the woven bowl and she gulps down about a quart. Mags gives her the last bit of bread and she gnaws on it. With the inability to communicate overcome, she's functioning again.

Naruto and Katniss both check their weapons. She ties up the spile and the tube of medicine in the parachute and fix it to her belt.

Beetee's still pretty out of it, but when Finnick tries to lift him, he objects. "Wire," he says.

"She's right here," Finnick tells him. "Wiress is fine. She's coming, too."

But still Beetee struggles. "Wire," he insists.

"Oh, I know what he wants," says Johanna impatiently. She crosses the beach and picks up the cylinder Katniss took from his belt when she was bathing him. It's coated in a thick layer of congealed blood.

"This worthless thing. It's some kind of wire or something. That's how he got cut. Running up to the Cornucopia to get this. I don't know what kind of weapon it's supposed to be. I guess you could pull off a piece and use it as a garrote or something. But really, can you imagine Beetee garroting somebody?"

"He won his Games with wire. Setting up that electrical trap," says Naruto. "It's the best weapon he could have," the blond says with a shrug, his eyes returning to scanning.

Katniss gazes at Johanna for a few moments, in thought. There's something odd about Johanna not putting this together. Something that doesn't quite ring true. Suspicious, actually. "Seems like you'd have figured that out," she says. "Since you nicknamed him Volts and all."

Johanna's eyes narrow at her dangerously. "Yeah, that was really stupid of me, wasn't it?" she says. "I guess I must have been distracted by keeping your little friends alive. While you were...what, again? Oh yeah, trying to fuck with this guy," Johanna said, pointing to Naruto with her axe.

The glare he sent her had sent chills down even Katniss's spine. "Enough with the bullshit. Johanna chill the fuck out, or get left. Katniss, stop being nosy, if Johanna was going to betray us, I would have already known," Naruto pointed out before he looked around to everyone.

"I would have known if any of them would have tried to betray us," Naruto said coolly, before looking away. "There's your wire, Volts. Watch where you plug it."

Finnick picks up the now-unresisting Beetee. "Where to?"

"I'd like to go to the Cornucopia and watch. Just to make sure we're right about the clock," says Beetee. It seems as good a plan as any. Besides, Katniss wouldn't mind the chance of going over the weapons again. And there are seven of them now.

Even if you count Beetee, Wiress and Mags out, they've got four good fighters. It's so different from where she was last year at this point, having Naruto do everything on his own. Yes, it's great to have allies as long as you can ignore the thought that you'll have to kill them.

Beetee, Wiress and Mags will probably find some way to die on their own. If they have to run from something, how far would they get? Johanna, frankly, Katniss could easily kill right now since she has been pissing her off since she showed up if it came down to it. But would Naruto be able to kill her was the question?

But the person she really couldn't kill herself, and even Naruto would go to far lengths to prevent from dying was Finnick. There was no way, Naruto himself would allow Finnick who he seemed to be close with, die.

She does think about maneuvering him into some kind of encounter with the Careers. It's cold, she knows that. But what are her options? Now that they know about the clock, he probably won't die in the jungle, so someone's going to have to kill him in battle.

But then Naruto pops up again. Just like Brutus, Naruto could have easily killed _all_ the tributes within the first five minutes.

So, deciding to change the topic of how her allies would die, she changed it to the person she wanted dead the most; fantasizing about killing President Snow. Not very pretty daydreams for a seventeen-year-old girl, she guessed, but very satisfying.

"No, I'm not going to risk it with three non-fighters. I'll just have some clones go over so they can be the test dummies," Naruto stated shaking his head. Finnick just nodded with a sigh, seeing his friends point.

"But, we need to get away from this jungle," Katniss adds, glancing towards it. Naruto growled in annoyance but gave a nod. Naruto sighed before he summoned about fifteen clones and had them walk over to the cornucopia to scout it out.

Once it was clear, Naruto and the others made their way over to it.

When Finnick lays Beetee in the bit of shade the Cornucopia provides, he calls out to Wiress. She crouches beside him and he puts the coil of wire in her hands. "Clean it, will you?" he asks.

Wiress nods and scampers over to the water's edge, where she dunks the coil in the water, a Naruto clone standing beside her keeping an eye out. She starts quietly singing some funny little song, about a mouse running up a clock. It must be for children, but it seems to make her happy.

"Oh, not the song again," says an annoyed Johanna, rolling her eyes. "That went on for hours before she started tick-tocking."

Suddenly Wiress stands up very straight and points to the jungle. "Two," she says.

Katniss follows her finger to where the wall of fog has just begun to seep out onto the beach. "Yes, look, Wiress is right. It's two o'clock and the fog has started."

"Like clockwork," Finnick muttered. "You were very smart to figure that out, Wiress."

Wiress smiles and goes back to singing and dunking her coil. "Oh, she's more than smart," says Beetee. "She's intuitive." We all turn to look at Beetee, who seems to be coming back to life. "She can sense things before anyone else. Like a canary in one of your coal mines."

"What's that?" Finnick asks Katniss.

"It's a bird that we take down into the mines to warn us if there's bad air," was her reply.

"What's it do, die?" asks Johanna with a smug tone.

Naruto is the one to answer, and the tone in his voice shows that he is not in the mood for Johanna's bitch attitude. "It stops singing first. That's when you should get out. But if the air's too bad, it dies, yes. And so do you."

Johanna just looks away, as if knowing Naruto had put her in time out.

Katniss doesn't want to talk about dying songbirds. They bring up thoughts of her father's death and Rue's death and Maysilee Donner's death and her mother inheriting her songbird.

Oh, great, and now she's thinking of Gale, deep down in that horrible mine, with President Snow's threat hanging over his head. So easy to make it look like an accident down there. A silent canary, a spark, and nothing more.

She goes back to imagining killing the president.

While Katniss has been messing with the weapons, Finnick's been squatting on the ground, drawing something with the tip of a knife on a large, smooth leaf he brought from the jungle, Mags beside him.

Katniss looks over his shoulder and see he's creating a map of the arena. In the center is the Cornucopia on its circle of sand with the twelve strips branching out from it. It looks like a pie sliced into twelve equal wedges. There's another circle representing the waterline and a slightly larger one indicating the edge of the jungle. "Look how the Cornucopia's positioned," he says to her.

She examines the Cornucopia and see what he means. "The tail points toward twelve o'clock," Katniss points out. He nods in agreement.

"Right, so this is the top of our clock," he says, and quickly scratches the numbers one through twelve around the clock face. "Twelve to one is the lightning zone." He writes lightning in tiny print in the corresponding wedge, then works clockwise adding blood, fog, and monkeys in the following sections.

"And ten to eleven is the wave," Naruto adds in, working on something himself. He adds it. Johanna join them at this point, armed to the teeth with, axes, and knives.

"Did you notice anything unusual in the others?" Katniss ask Johanna and Beetee, since they might have seen something they didn't. But all they've seen is a lot of blood. "I guess they could hold anything."

"I'm going to mark the ones where we know the Gamemakers' weapon follows us out past the jungle, so we'll stay clear of those," says Finnick, drawing diagonal lines on the fog and wave beaches. Then he sits back. "Well, it's a lot more than we knew this morning, anyway."

"Guh!" a pained grunt was heard, earning everyone's attention. Laying down, bleeding to near death beside a clone and Wiress was Gloss. A knife was stabbed in his heart, as he was dripping wet.

 _BOOM!_

Another clone moved Wiress over to the group, who readied their weapons waiting for an invasion. Naruto looked up from his project and looked around with narrowed eyes.

He caught sight of Enobaria and Cashmere who were rushing off down the sandy strip towards the jungle. Naruto was about to get up and go after them however, suddenly the ground jerks beneath his feet and Katniss is flung on her side in the sand.

The circle of land that holds the Cornucopia starts spinning fast, really fast, and Naruto can see the jungle going by in a blur. He feel the centrifugal force pulling him toward the water and Katniss digs her hands and feet into the sand, trying to get some purchase on the unstable ground.

Between the flying sand and the dizziness, she has to squeeze her eyes shut. There is literally nothing she can do but hold on until, with no deceleration, they slam to a stop.

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

Coughing and queasy, Finnick sits up slowly to find his companions in the same condition. Naruto, Johanna, and Katniss have hung on….however, he heard cannons go off…

"Mags?" Finnick calls out, he abruptly stands and looks around. "MAGS?!"

"Finnick," Johanna calls, in a choked tone. Finnick look towards her to see she was pointing to something a few yards away.

Three dead bodies have been tossed out into the seawater. Mags and Wiress were among them.

The whole thing, from Naruto's clone killing Gloss to now, can't have taken more than a minute or two. They sit there panting, scraping the sand out of their mouths.

"Where's Volts?" says Johanna. They were on their feet now. One wobbly circle of the Cornucopia confirms he's gone. Naruto spots him about twenty yards out in the water, barely keeping afloat, and swims out to haul him in.

That's when Katniss remembers the wire and how important it was to him. She looks frantically around. Where is it? Where is it? And then she sees it and a sad frown comes upon her face, it was still clutched in Wiress's hands, far out in the water. Her stomach contracts at the thought of what she must do next.

"Cover me," she says to the others. Tossing aside her weapons and she races down the strip closest to Wiress's body. Without slowing down, Katniss dives into the water and start for her. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the hovercraft appearing over them, the claw starting to descend to take her away. But she doesn't stop.

The girl just keeps swimming as hard as she can and end up slamming into Wiress's body. She comes up gasping, trying to avoid swallowing the water.

She's floating on her back, borne up by her belt and death, staring into that relentless sun. As Katniss treads water, she has to wrench the coil of wire from her fingers, because her final grip on it is so tight.

There's nothing she can do then but close her eyelids, whisper good-bye, and swim away. By the time Katniss swings the coil up onto the sand and pull herself from the water, Wiress's body is gone.

Katniss walks back to the Cornucopia. Naruto's gotten Beetee back alive, although a little waterlogged, sitting up and snorting out water. He had the good sense to hang on to his glasses, so at least he can see. She places the reel of wire on his lap. It's sparkling clean, no blood left at all. He unravels a piece of the wire and runs it through his fingers.

For the first time she sees it, and it's unlike any wire she knows. A pale golden color and as fine as a piece of hair. The girl wonder show long it is. There must be miles of the stuff to fill the large spool. But she doen't ask, because she know he's thinking of Wiress.

She then looks at the others' sober faces. Finnick was silently sobbing, while Johanna was rubbing his back to calm him. Naruto was stoic, extremely, gazing out towards the sky, probably putting himself down for failing his allies once again.

Now Finnick, Johanna, and Beetee have all lost their district partners. Katniss crosses to Naruto and wraps her arms around him, and for a while they all stay silent.

"Let's get off this stinking island," Johanna says finally. There's only the matter of their weapons now, which they've largely retained. Fortunately the vines here are strong and the spile and tube of medicine wrapped in the parachute are still secured to her belt. So Katniss wordlessly, hands over some vines to Johanna for her to use.

Beetee thinks he can walk now, if they go slowly, so Katniss helps him up. They decide to head to the beach at twelve o'clock. That should provide hours of calm and keep them clear of any poisonous residue. And then Naruto, Johanna, and Finnick head off in three different directions.

"Twelve o'clock, right?" says Finnick quietly, his eyes red and puffy. "The tail points at twelve."

"Before they spun us," says Johanna. "I was judging by the sun."

"The sun only tells you it's going on four, Finnick," Katniss says.

"I think Katniss's point is, knowing the time doesn't mean you necessarily know where four is on the clock. You might have a general idea of the direction. Unless you consider that they may have shifted the outer ring of jungle as well," says Beetee.

No, Katniss's point was a lot more basic than that. Beetee's articulated a theory far beyond her comment on the sun. But she just nods her head like she's been on the same page all along. "Yes, so any one of these paths could lead to twelve o'clock," she says.

Naruto however chuckles, probably knowing that she was lost, which prompted her to elbow him in the ribs earning a short surprised gasp.

They circle around the Cornucopia, scrutinizing the jungle. It has a baffling uniformity. Naruto remembers the tall tree that took the first lightning strike at twelve o'clock, but every sector has a similar tree.

Johanna thinks to follow Enobaria's and Cashmere's tracks, but they have been blown or washed away. There's no way to tell where anything is. "I should have kept the clock to myself and operated accordingly," the blond grumbled bitterly. "Now they've taken that advantage away as well."

"Only temporarily," says Beetee. "At ten, we'll see the wave again and be back on track."

"Yes, they can't redesign the whole arena," adds Finnick with a shrug.

"It doesn't matter," says Johanna impatiently. "You had to tell us or we never would have moved our camp in the first place, brainless." Ironically, her logical, if demeaning, reply is the only one that comforts him. Yeah, he had to tell them to get them to move. "Come on, I need water. Anyone have a good gut feeling?"

They randomly choose a path and take it, having no idea what number their headed for. When they reach the jungle, they peer into it, trying to decipher what may be waiting inside.

"Well, it must be monkey hour. And I don't see any of them in there," says Finnick quietly. "I'm going to try to tap a tree."

"No, it's my turn," says Naruto.

"I'll at least watch your back," Finnick says.

"Katniss can do that," Johanna chimes in. "We need you to make another map. The other washed away." She yanks a large leaf off a tree and hands it to him.

For a moment, Katniss is suspicious they're trying to divide and kill them behind their backs. But it doesn't make sense. They surely must know of Naruto's abilities, so they shouldn't even think twice about fucking with him. So she follows Naruto about fifteen yards into the jungle, where he finds a good tree and starts stabbing to make a hole with his knife.

"Katniss, got that spile?" Naruto asks. She grabs the spile from her belt and hold the metal tube out to him.

That's when she hears the scream. So full of fear and pain it ices her blood. And so familiar. She drops the spile, forget where she is or what lies ahead, only knowing she must reach her, protect her.

She runs wildly in the direction of the voice, heedless of danger, ripping through vines and branches, through anything that keeps Katniss from reaching her.

From reaching her little sister.

 **Chapter 10: Trap at Midnight**

 **Chapter Ten: Trap at Midnight**

Naruto cursed as he took after his screaming wife, he didn't know what the problem was, but whatever it was he needed to put a stop to it before things got out of hand. He was actually a bit surprised at how fast she was running, it was almost as if she was unconsciously going full speed.

"Prim!" he hears her cry out and he speeds up to meet with her.

"Prim!" Katniss cries. "Prim!" Only another agonized scream answers her. How did she get here? Why is she part of the Games? "Prim!"

Vines cut into her face and arms, creepers grab her feet. But she is getting closer to her. Closer. Very close now. Sweat pours down her face, stinging the healing acid wounds. She pants, trying to get some use out of the warm, moist air that seems empty of oxygen. Prim makes a sound — such a lost, irretrievable sound—that Katniss can't even imagine what they have done to evoke it.

The fear and anger she felt for her sister had caused her Sharingan to activate and spin madly, but she was completely unaware of it. Her only thoughts were on finding and saving her sister.

"Prim!" She rips through a wall of green into a small clearing and the sound repeats directly above her. Above? Her head whips back. Do they have her up in the trees? Katniss's red eyes desperately search the branches but see nothing.

"Prim?" She calls pleadingly. She hears her but can't see her. Her next wail rings out, clear as a bell, and there's no mistaking the source. It's coming from the mouth of a small, crested black bird perched on a branch about ten feet over Katniss's head. And then she understands.

It's a jabberjay.

She's never seen one before — she figured they no longer existed—and for a moment, as she leans against the trunk of the tree, clutching the stitch in her side, her eyes examine it. The muttation, the forerunner, the father. She then pulls up a mental image of a mockingbird, fuse it with the jabberjay, and yes, she can see how they mated to make her mockingjay.

There is nothing about the bird that suggests it's a mutt. Nothing except the horribly lifelike sounds of Prim's voice streaming from its mouth. Out of complete rage and sadness, she silences it with an arrow in its throat. The bird falls to the ground. She removes her arrow and wring its neck for good measure. Then hurls the revolting thing into the jungle.

It wasn't real, she tell herself. The same way the muttation wolves last year weren't really the dead tributes. It's just a sadistic trick of the Gamemakers.

Naruto crashes into the clearing to find her wiping her arrow clean with some moss. "Katniss?"

"It's okay. I'm okay," she gets out, though she doesn't feel okay at all. "I thought I heard my sister but—" The piercing shriek cuts me off. It's another voice, not Prim's, maybe a young woman's…it was familiar. I doesn't recognize it at first. But the effect on Naruto is almost instantaneous.

The color vanishes from his face and she can actually see his pupils dilate in fear and worry. "Naruto, wait!" she say,s reaching out to reassure him, but he's bolted away. Gone off in pursuit of the victim, as mindlessly as she pursued Prim. "Naruto!" She calls, but she knows he won't turn back and wait for her to give a rational explanation. So all she can do is follow him.

"Johanna!" Naruto calls out loudly, following her screams, even taking to the trees. Katniss furrows her brows as Naruto continued to call her name. Focusing a bit, she realized that he was right, the voice did sound like it belonged to Johanna.

"Naruto!" Katniss hears Johanna scream.

"Johanna!" Naruto calls out again, as lost his focus and broke off a branch, falling to the ground.

"Naruto!" Katniss shouts and rushes to his side to see he winced in pain.

"We have to find her Katniss! She and Finnick may be in trouble!"

"Annie!" They then hear Finnick scream. Katniss curses and realizes what's going on. The stupid jabberjays were playing tricks on them! The bird must have mocked Naruto's voice, causing for Johanna to start screaming for him, which started Naruto to start screaming for her and then the bird started mocking Finnick's Annie.

"Everyone calm down!" Katniss shouts but no one is listening to her, and Naruto is trying to get up but she is forcing him down. Fingering her bow, she fired an arrow to where Johanna was, sticking her to a tree, then tripping Finnick so he fall face first. She then fired a last arrow at the second jabberjay, brining in silence.

"Now…" Katniss sighed as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Everyone calm down, it was just a jabberjay, it was playing tricks on us," Katniss states but Finnick is not buying it as he stands up and looks even more worried.

"No, it's not Annie. But the voice was hers. Jabberjays mimic what they hear. Where did they get those screams, Katniss?" he says. But they were ignored as Johanna released herself and tackled down Naruto, who returned the hug, but not as tight.

Katniss however wasn't concerned about the moment Johanna was having with her husband. She was concerned for her sister!

An image of Prim in a white room, strapped to a table, while masked, robed figures elicit those sounds from her. Somewhere they are torturing her, or did torture her, to get those sounds. Katniss's knees turn to water and she sinks to the ground. Finnick is trying to tell her something, but she can't hear him. What she does finally hear is another bird starting up somewhere off to her left. And this time, the voice is Gale's.

Finnick catches her arm before she can run. "No. It's not him." He starts pulling her downhill, toward the beach. "We're getting out of here!" But Gale's voice is so full of pain she can't help struggling to reach it. "It's not him, Katniss! It's a mutt!" Finnick shouts at me.

"Come on!" He moves her along, half dragging, half carrying her, until she can process what he said. He's right, it's just another jabberjay. She can't help Gale by chasing it down. But that doesn't change the fact that it is Gale's voice, and somewhere, sometime, someone has made him sound like this.

She can't help herself and elbows Finnick to go look for Gale. But then she stops and realizes this must be another weapon of the clock. Four o'clock, she figured.

When the hands tick-tock onto the four, the monkeys go home and the jabberjays come out to play. Finnick is right—getting out of here is the only thing to do. Although there will be nothing Haymitch can send in a parachute that will help either she or Finnick recover from the wounds the birds have inflicted.

Katniss catchs sight of Naruto and Johanna standing at the tree line and she's filled with a mixture of relief and anger. Why didn't Naruto come to help her? Was he so worried about Johanna that he forgot her? His wife?! Even now he hangs back, his hands raised, palms toward her, lips moving but no words reaching her. Why?,

The wall is so transparent, she runs smack into it and bounce back onto the jungle floor. She's lucky. Her shoulder took the worst of the impact, This is why Naruto, Johanna, Finnick and even Beetee, who she sees sadly shaking his head behind them, have not come to her aid. An invisible barrier blocks the area in front of them. It's not a force field. You can touch the hard, smooth surface all you like. But Finnick's knife and Johanna's ax can't make a dent in it. She knows, without checking more than a few feet to one side, that it encloses the entire four-to-five-o'clock wedge. That she will be trapped like rats until the hour passes.

But that hour would drive her insane, as she could now hear the screams of Gale, Prim and her mother. Katniss fell to her knees and started to ball her eyes out, wanting it to stop, why wouldn't it stop?!

"Shh, I'm hear sweetheart," a soft calm soothing voice whispered in her ear. Katniss snapped her eyes open upon feeling the warm embrace that only belonged to her love. She looked up to see it was indeed her husband.

He somehow made it passed the field! But how? Even though she wanted to know, she didn't ask because she just held onto him tight and cried into his chest. Naruto held her tight and close, whispering how much he loved her and stories into her ear, to distract her from the screams.

But it wasn't working as well, as she still kept calling out names of the screams she heard. It just wasn't her family anymore, it was Madge, Rory, Vick, even Posy, helpless little Posy...

Naruto took a deep breath and lifted her chin so she would face him. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying, and she looked as if she wanted to just die. Softly and gently, Naruto claimed her lips. She was unresponsive at first, but Naruto did not pull away.

After a few more moments, Katniss slowly started to return the kiss. And for the rest of the hour, she and her husband passionately made out which successfully drowned out the screams.

"Ahem," Johanna cleared her throat, highly annoyed upon seeing the two continue to kiss. Naruto pulled away from Katniss who was a bit dazed, but still held onto him tight.

"Naruto…" Katniss calls him quietly. Naruto hummed and looked towards her. "Is…is Prim dead?"

The blond gazed at her and just laughed, flicking her forehead softly. "Silly girl, no she nor your mother are dead. They can't be dead, because it would be a stupid move on Snows part besides enraging us,"

She gives him a look, while she is not disbelieving she is curious. "How are you so sure?"

"Were most likely in the final seven Katniss. Do you know what happens? Interviews from the tributes families. They can interview Prim if she's dead, now can they?" Naruto chuckled. Katniss blinked and she nodded, agreeing with him.

"But…her voice," Katniss reminds them.

"Oh simply a recording which they distorted. It's actually quite easy with the right tech," Beetee replied. "Naruto here is actually telling the truth,"

"Of course Naruto's right. The whole country adores Katniss's little sister. If they really killed her like this, they'd probably have an uprising on their hands," says Johanna flatly. "Don't want that, do they?" She throws back her head and shouts, "Whole country in rebellion? Wouldn't want anything like that!"

Katniss blinks in shock, and look towards Naruto who she know is holding back from saying something himself. She looks back towards Johanna who has a scowl on her face. She now knows personally what connected both Naruto and Johanna together, because only Naruto would have the balls to do something so…gutsy!

"I'm getting water," Johanna mutters and starts to head into the forest.

Katniss however stops her, by grabbing her hand as the woman passes her by. "Don't go in there, birds," she reminds her, but with an impatient shake, Johanna frees her hand.

"They can't hurt me," the mutters before glancing towards Naruto. "The only person I love left, is completely fine," with that said she continues to walk off. Naruto looks awy and closes his eyes while Katniss stares after the woman.

While Johanna collects water and Katniss's arrows, Beetee fiddles with his wire, and Finnick takes to the water. Katniss needs to clean up too, but she stays in Naruto's arms, still too shaken to move.

"Naruto, who is Annie?" Katniss wondered, breaking the silence. Naruto looked towards Finnick who was obviously trying to clear his mind.

"Finnick's wife," Naruto replied. This surprised Katniss as she looked towards Finnick while Naruto looked away. "Annie Cresta," he muttered.

"Besides his wife, who is she? Is there a background story with her?" Katniss questioned. Naruto nodded, his eyes closed.

"She was the girl Mags volunteered for, she won about five years ago," Naruto informed and Katniss went back in her timeline.

That would have been the summer after her father died, when she first began feeding her family, when her whole being was occupied with battling starvation. "I don't remember those Games much," she says. "Was that the earthquake year?"

Naruto gave a nod in response, "Yeah. Annie's the one who went mad when her district partner got beheaded. Ran off by herself and hid. But an earthquake broke a dam and most of the arena got flooded. She won because she was the best swimmer,".

"Did she get better after?" Katniss asked. "I mean, her mind?"

"Oh yeah, just like Finnick, Annie is a good friend of mine. I helped her move past it and not act so crazy," Naruto chuckled.

"There are more than one reason why I am vowing to keep Finnick alive. Because he is my best friend, I owe him, I lost a bet, for Annie, and he because he is going to be a father…" Naruto whispered the last part into her ear, to keep away from the camera's.

Katniss eyes widened upon hearing this but a small smile appeared on her face. Out of reflex, her own hand settled on her stomach. Her anger at Naruto's prank started to rise but she calmed herself down. Now was not the time to get upset about it.

A cannon blast brings them all together on the beach. A hovercraft appears in what they estimate to be the six-to-seven-o'clock zone. They watch as the claw dips down five different times to retrieve the pieces of one body, torn apart. It's impossible to tell who it was. Whatever happens at six o'clock, Katniss never wants to know.

Naruto draws a new map on a leaf, adding a JJ for jabberjays in the four-to-five-o'clock section and simply writing beast in the one where they saw the tribute collected in pieces. They now have a good idea of what seven of the hours will bring. And if there's any positive to the jabberjay attack, it's that it let them know where they are on the clock face again.

Finnick weaves yet another water basket and a net for fishing. Katniss takes a quick swim and put more ointment on her skin. Then she sits at the edge of the water, cleaning the fish Finnick catches and watching the sun drop below the horizon. The bright moon is already on the rise, filling the arena with that strange twilight. Their about to settle down to their meal of raw fish when the anthem begins. And then the faces ...

Gloss. Wiress. Mags. The woman from District 5. The morphling who gave her life for Finnick. Blight. The man from 10.

Seven dead. Plus eight from the first night. Two-thirds of them gone in a day and a half. That must be some kind of record.

"They're really burning through us," says Johanna.

"Who's left? Besides us five Cashmere and Enobaria?" asks Finnick.

"Chaff," says Naruto, without needing to think about it. Perhaps he's been keeping an eye out for him because of Haymitch.

A parachute comes down with a pile of bite-sized square-shaped rolls. "These are from your district, right, Beetee?" Finnick asks.

"Yes, from District Three," he says. "How many are there?"

Finnick counts them, turning each one over in his hands before he sets it in a neat configuration. Naruto raised a brow at Finnick he doesn't know what it is with Finnick and bread, but he seems obsessed with handling it. "Twenty-four," he says.

"An even two dozen, then?" Beetee figured.

"Twenty-four on the nose," says Finnick. "How should we divide them?"

"Let's each have three, and whoever is still alive at breakfast can take a vote on the rest," Johanna chimes. Naruto and Katniss both gave a light chuckle. Johanna then gives them a look that's almost approving. No, not approving. But maybe slightly pleased.

The group waits until the giant wave has flooded out of the ten-to-eleven-o'clock section, wait for the water to recede, and then go to that beach to make camp. Theoretically, they should have a full twelve hours of safety from the jungle.

There's an unpleasant chorus of clicking, probably from some evil type of insect, coming from the eleven-to-twelve-o'clock wedge. But whatever is making the sound stays within the confines of the jungle and they keep off that part of the beach in case they're just waiting for a carelessly placed footfall to swarm out.

Katniss doesn't know how Johanna's still on her feet. She's only had about an hour of sleep since the Games started. She and Naruto volunteer for the first watch because their better rested, and because they want some time alone. The others go out immediately, although Finnick's sleep is restless. Every now and then Naruto would hear him murmuring Annie's name.

Naruto and Katniss sit on the damp sand, facing away from each other, her right shoulder and hip pressed against his. She watches the water as he watches the jungle, which is better for her. She is still haunted by the voices of the jabberjays, which unfortunately the insects can't drown out. After a while she rests her head against his shoulder. And she purrs quietly as he caresses her hair with his hand.

"Naruto," Katniss calls softly. He hums in response, confirming she had his full attention. Her eyes gazed upon the water for a long time without saying anything, probably about five minutes, but she then speaks.

"You're still keeping your promise…right?"

Naruto doesn't reply with his words, not at first. He in fact turns around and sits her in her lap and has her look up at him. His sapphire blue eyes in full affect, melting her heart like they usually did.

"I always keep my promises Katniss. I'm not going anywhere, not without a fight. And even then I will slay a god to make my way back to you, and _our_ child," Naruto stated firmly. Katniss wasn't sure however, if he was talking to the camera about the _baby_ or her, but she believed the other part.

Katniss closed her eyes and leaned back into him, however her eyes opened upon feeling something placed around her neck. It wasn't rope or anything like that, it was gentle and light, and it was a bit cold.

She looked down to see it was an necklace of Konoha's leaf symbol, in platinum. She looked up at Naruto confused and he smiled at her.

"I feel there is no better time then to give it to you now. I was going to do it before the games but you were pissed at me for some reason," Naruto shrugged earning a light glare from her. He knew why she was pissed, but he was playing smart because of the camera's.

"Thank you dear," She smiled softly and pulled him into a kiss. "But, I'm afraid I'll lose it," she said quietly after pulling away. But her husband shook his head with a grin on his face.

"Not possible, I made it with avoiding that situation. Now that its on, it can't come off unless _you_ or _I_ take it off," Naruto informed which she nodded too with a smile before kissing him once more.

It's the first crack of the lightning storm—the bolt hitting the tree at midnight—that brings them to their senses. It rouses Finnick as well. He sits up with a sharp cry, his fingers digging into the sand as he reassures himself that whatever nightmare he inhabited wasn't real.

"I can't sleep anymore," he says with a pant, standing up. "One of you should rest." Only then does he seem to notice their expressions, the way their wrapped around each other. "Or both of you. I can watch alone."

Naruto shakes his head, and almost forces Katniss to go to sleep. At first she just lays her head down on his lap and closes her eyes, but after of the constant stroking and the sound of the waves, Katniss lulls to sleep, leaving Naruto and Finnick to themselves.

"She's fine you know," Naruto told him, breaking the silence between them. Finnick remains silent as Naruto continues, "You know I would not let anything harmful come to her,"

"I know but…" Finnick's grip on his trident tightens and his jaw clenches. "How can they do that Naruto? How can they make her sound…in such pain? I've haven't heard her screams since…"

"I know Fin, I know. Snow is fucking with our minds. He is trying to pull on the heart strings, to break up the alliance. If anything," Naruto turned to him with a small frown, "He probably expected you of all people to backstab us to get to her,"

Finnick looked away feeling ashamed. Naruto was his best friend, so the thought that he would actually betray said friend to return to his wife was…discomforting and shameful.

"There isn't a need to feel that way Fin. It's human nature to strive to protect those closest to you. And frankly, Annie is more close to you then me or anyone else for that matter," Naruto shrugged.

"So your saying…you would do the same for Katniss?" Finnick asked, glancing to the sleeping girl. Naruto was silent for a few minutes before he gave his answer.

"I would kill, anything and anyone in order to protect Katniss and my child. However, it gets difficult when my friends are involved. I am loyal to my true friends, you know that," Naruto reminded and Finnick nodded quickly.

"If I was in the situation where I was to kill you, and Johanna to protect Katniss, or she dies…I would fight, till I died. I am not betraying my friends, nor am I going to forsake my love," The blond told him.

"An old teacher of mine once told me, and I lived by this quote since I heard it. _One who abandons the mission is trash, but the one who abandons his friends is lower than that_ ," Naruto repeated with a soft smile. Finnick looked towards the other blond in surprise.

"Katniss is my mission, you are my friend. I'm not going to abandon my mission or my friend, I will die fighting tte'bayo," Naruto grinned. Finnick's surprised look turned into a small smile as he looked away.

Silence engulfed them for a few minutes, before Finnick spoke, his tone a bit lighter. "So what's up with you and Jo?" the trident user wondered, glancing towards his friend.

Now it was Naruto's turn for his jaw to clench. "I've been noticing you two have been…less friendly with each other. Does it have to do with Katniss?"

"Yes and no," the blond answered quickly. "Katniss has no idea what is going on between Johanna and I. She knows of our past relationship, yes, but nothing of the present,"

"Me neither bud, what's up?" Finnick asked. Naruto remained silent before shaking his head.

"Johanna and I are in a difficult place right now…more will be explained later, but right now…it's not the time," The Uzumaki stated, referring to the camera's. Finnick blinked before he remembered where he was and what was going on.

He just nodded and the two remained in peaceful mutual silence for the rest of the night.

When Katniss wakes, She has a brief, delicious feeling of happiness that is somehow connected with Naruto. The sensation is not so unexpected and really sweet that she clings to it, if only for a few minutes. Before the gritty sand, the hot sun, and her itching skin demand a return to reality.

Everyone's already up and watching the descent of a parachute to the beach. She joins them for another delivery of bread. It's identical to the one they received the night before. Twenty-four rolls from District 3. That gives them thirty-three in all. They each take five, leaving eight in reserve. No one says it, but eight will divide up perfectly after the next death. Somehow, in the light of day, joking about who will be around to eat the rolls has lost its humor.

How long can they keep this alliance? She doesn't think anyone expected the number of tributes to drop so quickly. What if Naruto's wrong about Finnick and Johanna not wanting to kill him? Or at the very least her? The looks Johanna gives her sometimes are actually pretty strange, some are filled with envy and hate, while other times its regret.

She sits next to Naruto on the sand to eat her rolls. For some reason, it's difficult to look at him, despite her just having one of the greatest dreams about them. Maybe it was the mentioning of the baby she is not going to have anytime soon. Or the fact, that he felt having a baby was a joking matter that he pranked her. The more she thought about it, the more pissed and upset she was getting with him.

And it must have been noticeable because he seemed to scoot a bit away and hadn't given her a welcoming kiss, whether it be a simple one or a lustful one.

After she finishes eating, she stands up and pulls Naruto along with her. She didn't need to give the others a reason to why she needed him, he was her husband, she can do whatever ever she damned well pleased. But she did want to break away from the others to discuss the next step into beating these damn games.

"Look babe, the pool is…"

"No," Naruto states, cutting her off. He turns to walk away but she stops him by grabbing his arm.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Katniss protested with a light growl.

"Because I know what your going to say, and I'm saying no. We are not abandoning them, Finnick has a wife he needs to get back too, and Johanna…I don't know, but no. I'm going to find a way to get us all out of here Katniss," Naruto explained.

"Naruto! It is basically impossible! We barely got out last time, how are we going to get three extra people out?" Katniss demanded and Naruto released a sigh.

"I'm trying to figure something out. It's part of the reason why I haven't gone or sent clones to go kill off the other tributes, I'm stalling for time. I need time to come up with a legit plan, and I'm coming up with something," He responded.

"Well let me know so I can raise my defenses even higher," Katniss snorted with some attitude. Naruto gave her a look and questioned her.

"What is your problem? Finnick, Johanna and Beetee have done nothing wrong for you to give such shade," Naruto stated in a annoyed tone. Katniss glared at him and poked him in the chest.

"I don't know if you realize dear, but we are in the hunger games…survival of the fittest! In all honesty, we," She pointed between the both of them, "Are supposed to be enemies, aiming to kill each other to live. So if we, husband and wife, are supposed to kill each other, doesn't that mean we have to kill those who aren't?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to glare, and the next words out his mouth made Katniss shut up. "Would you have killed Rue?"

Katniss froze, as the memory of the sweet innocent little girl that reminded her of Prim appeared in her mind. Caught a bit of guard by the question, Katniss tried to glare at him but it didn't have it's full affect, "You know that's not fair Naruto,"

"And you think taking away the lives of these people are?!" Naruto shouted, earning the attention of the others but they decided to stay out of it. "I understand that you may not know these people well enough like I do, but look at them Katniss!" Naruto ordered.

"They could have killed you sometime ago if they really wanted too. They have lives too…and if you think bringing up how easily I killed the other tributes don't bother," Naruto cut her off, seeing as that was exactly she was about to do.

"I bet those people had families too, and if you think I don't regret it, your wrong. It's one thing when the person is a complete jackass that deserves death, it's another when someone is forcefully put into some stupid game without consent," Naruto growled.

Katniss took a step back and looked down, feeling ashamed of herself now. She however tried to look away from Naruto when he gently lift her chin up moments later.

"I know you are scared for us Katniss, I know. You don't want to lose me and I don't want to lose you," Naruto told her softly and she wiped a tear from her eye and shook her head.

"You and my family are I have left. If I lost you…I don't know what I would do. I just…"

"You are not going to lose me," Naruto whispered. Before he sighed and tapped the necklace around her neck. "When this thing falls off your neck without you or I removing it, it will prove to you that I am indeed dead. So until then, just believe I am not,"

Katniss just nodded her head and hugged him close, letting her tears out silently.

Beetee calls them all over, and it turns out that during all those hours of fiddling with wire, he has indeed come up with a plan. "I think we'll all agree our next job is to kill Cashmere and Enobaria," he says mildly. "I doubt they'll attack us openly again, now that they're so outnumbered. We could track them down, I suppose, but it's dangerous, exhausting work."

"Do you think they've figured out about the clock?" Katniss wonders.

"If they haven't, they'll figure it out soon enough. Perhaps not as specifically as we have. But they must know that at least some of the zones are wired for attacks and that they're reoccurring in a circular fashion. Also, the fact that our last fight was cut off by Gamemaker intervention will not have gone unnoticed by them. We know it was an attempt to disorient us, but they must be asking themselves why it was done, and this, too, may lead them to the realization that the arena's a clock," Beetee explains. "So I think our best bet will be setting our own trap."

Beetee shoos them all back a bit so he can have room to work in the sand. He swiftly draws a circle and divides it into twelve wedges. It's the arena, not rendered in-Finnick's precise strokes but in the rough lines of a man whose mind is occupied by other, far more complex things.

"If you were Cashmere and Enobaria, knowing what you do now about the jungle, where would you feel safest?" Beetee asks. There's nothing patronizing in his voice, and yet Naruto can't help thinking he reminds him of Iruka about to ease the children into a lesson. Perhaps it's the age difference, or simply that Beetee is probably about a million times smarter than the rest of them…maybe not so much in Naruto's case though.

"Where we are now. On the beach," says Finnick. "It's the safest place."

"So why aren't they on the beach?" Beetee follows up.

"Because we're here," says Johanna impatiently.

"Exactly. We're here, claiming the beach. Now where would you go?" Beetee continues.

Katniss thinks about the deadly jungle, the occupied beach. "I'd hide just at the edge of the jungle. So I could escape if an attack came. And so I could spy on us."

"Also to eat," Finnick adds. "The jungle's full of strange creatures and plants. But by watching us, I'd know the seafood's safe."

Beetee smiles at them as if they've exceeded his expectations. "Yes, good. You do see. Now here's what I propose: a twelve o'clock strike. What happens exactly at noon and at midnight?"

"The lightning bolt hits the tree," Naruto speaks.

"Yes. So what I'm suggesting is that after the bolt hits at noon, but before it hits at midnight, we run my wire from that tree all the way down into the saltwater, which is, of course, highly conductive. When the bolt strikes, the electricity will travel down the wire and into not only the water but also the surrounding beach, which will still be damp from the ten o'clock wave. Anyone in contact with those surfaces at that moment will be electrocuted," Beetee explains.

There's a long pause while they all digest Beetee's plan. It seems a bit fantastical to the others, impossible even. But Naruto sees an error, which Katniss expects seeing as he deals with things like this.

"Yes, that could work, but it's a slim chance it could backfire and nothing happens. The Gamemakers would fuck with us just so spite us, after all, Katniss and I are apart of this group and we are not well liked by Snow who basically commands this shit," Naruto informs with a mutter.

"What are you suggesting then Naruto?" Finnick wonders, Naruto closes his eyes for a few minutes, to mentally come up with a plan that relates to Beetees but has a higher chance of succeeding.

"For what reason exactly will Cashmere and Enobaria show up for? Even though they can fight, their both women. They have to have some kind of advantage to overpower and kill even Johanna," Naruto started, he then looked towards Beetee and smiled.

"We can still go with your plan Beetee, however, we can have some…altercations to it to ensure that this shit works. With this," Naruto says as he pulls out a paint brush. Katniss is the only one who understands while the others just looked completely confused.

"I don't understand," Beetee admits. Naruto grins as he began to explain his plan.

"With this I can makes seals. With seals, I can do whatever I fucking feel like it. If I want to turn this whole ocean into ice, I can. If I want to make the god damn sky purple, I can. So with this, not only can I…I don't know, make sure Enobaria and Cashmere are trapped, I can make sure that some bolt goes off even if the gamemakers decide to fuck with us,"

"That sounds really, bad ass," Johanna stated with Finnick nodding in agreement. Naruto nodded but he sighed.

"Alas, there is a downfall. Creating a seal such as that takes work, and time. Time which we don't really have when depending on when the gamemakers decide to fuck with us, or even when Cashmere and Enobaria decide to move," Naruto grumbled.

"Wait, we all know that tree is not a real tree right? Because if it was, that shit would have been ashes by now," Johanna stated.

"Yes, nor is the lightning natural lightning," Beetee added. Katniss blinked before she spoke.

"Okay, so what is the whole point of this again? After Naruto spoke, I got lost," She admitted causing Naruto to form a storm cloud over his head.

"We are going to destroy that damn tree, and electrocute those bitches," Johanna answered. Katniss blinked before she pointed towards Beetee,

"I say we go with Beetee's plan,"

"Katniss!"

"Sorry dear,"

Beetee wants to inspect the lightning tree before he has to rig it. Judging by the sun, it's about nine in the morning. They have to leave our beach soon, anyway. So they break camp, walk over to the beach that borders the lightning section, and head into the jungle.

Beetee's still too weak to hike up the slope on his own, so Finnick and Naruto take turns carrying him. Katniss lets Johanna lead because it's a pretty straight shot up to the tree, and figures she can't get them too lost. Besides, she can do a lot more damage with a sheath of arrows than Johanna can with two axes, so she's the best one to bring up the rear.

The dense, muggy air weighs on Katniss. There's been no break from it since the Games began and wish Haymitch would stop sending them that District 3 bread and get them some more of that District 4 stuff, because she;s sweated out buckets in the last two days, and even though she's had the fish, is craving salt. A piece of ice would be another good idea. Or a cold drink of water. But she's grateful for the fluid from the trees, but it's the same temperature as the seawater and the air and the other tributes and her. They're all just one big, warm stew.

As we near the tree, Finnick suggests Naruto take the lead. "Naruto can hear the force field," he explains to Beetee and Johanna.

"Hear it?" asks Beetee.

"Nah, let Katniss do it, she can hear it just as well,"

"Only with the ear the Capitol reconstructed," Katniss lies, she can actually hear it by pumping chakra into it. Guess who she's not fooling with that story? Beetee. Because surely he remembers that he showed hjer how to spot a force field, and probably it's impossible to hear force fields, anyway. But, for whatever reason, he doesn't question her claim.

"Then by all means, let Katniss go first," he says, pausing a moment to wipe the steam off his glasses. "Force fields are nothing to play around with."

As they continue to walk, Beetee and Naruto have more conversation about his lightning seal idea, and much to the blonds joy, they decide to allow him to create a seal, just in case the gamemakers do decide to fuck with them.

The lightning tree's unmistakable as it towers so high above the others. Naruto finds a bunch of nuts and make everybody wait while Katniss moves slowly up the slope, tossing the nuts ahead of her. But she sees the force field almost immediately, even before a nut hits it, because it's only about fifteen yards away. Her Sharingan eyes, which are sweeping the greenery before her, catch sight of the rippled square high up and to her right. She throws a nut directly in front of her and hear it sizzle in confirmation.

"Just stay below the lightning tree," She tells the others.

They divide up duties. Finnick guards Beetee while he examines the tree, Johanna taps for water, Naruto clones gathers nuts, Naruto starts to come up with seals and Katniss hunts nearby.

The tree rats don't seem to have any fear of humans, so she takes down three easily. The sound of the ten o'clock wave reminds her she should get back, and she returns to the others and clean her kill. Then she draws a line in the dirt a few feet from the force field as a reminder to keep back, and Naruto and her settle down to roast nuts and sear cubes of rat.

"Hows the sealing coming along?" Katniss asks and Naruto gives a grunt as he had clones still working on it.

"Shitty, the terrain is not sealing ground material, too many variables that could potentially mess it up. I can do it, but it will take lots of concentration, perfect strokes and no fuck ups. Plus I also have to add…"

"Never mind, sounds really complicated and complex, explaining it to me at this point in time will not help me, maybe later okay?" Katniss smiles and he just rolls his eyes, throwing another nut.

Beetee is still messing around the tree, taking measurements and such. At one point he snaps off a sliver of bark, joins them, and throws it against the force field. It bounces back and lands on the ground, glowing. In a few moments it returns to its original color. "Well, that explains a lot," says Beetee. Katniss look at Naruto and can't help biting her lip to keep from laughing since it explains absolutely nothing to anyone but Beetee.

Naruto didn't even get it, and he was second smartest.

About this time they hear the sound of clicks rising from the sector adjacent to them. That means it's eleven o'clock. It's far louder in the jungle than it was on the beach the night before. They all listen intently.

"It's not mechanical," Beetee says decidedly.

"I'd guess insects," Katniss mutters. "Maybe beetles."

"Something with pincers," adds Finnick.

The sound swells, as if alerted by their quiet words to the proximity of live flesh.

"We should get out of here, anyway," says Johanna. "There's less than an hour before the lightning starts."

They don't go that far, though, only leaving the Naruto clones to continue with the sealing. Only to the identical tree in the blood-rain section. They have a picnic of sorts, squatting on the ground, eating their jungle food, waiting for the bolt that signals noon.

At Beetee's request, Naruto climb ups into the canopy as the clicking begins to fade out. When the lightning strikes, it's dazzling, even from their position, even in this bright sunlight. It completely encompasses the distant tree, making it glow a hot blue-white and causing the surrounding air to crackle with electricity. Naruto swings down and report his findings to Beetee, who seems satisfied, even if the blond was not terribly scientific.

They take a circuitous route back to the ten o'clock beach. The sand is smooth and damp, swept clean by the recent wave. Beetee essentially gives them the afternoon off while he works with the wire. Since it's his weapon and the rest of them have to defer to his knowledge so entirely, there's the odd feeling of being let out of school early.

At first they take turns having naps in the shadowy edge of the jungle, but by late afternoon everyone is awake and restless. They decide, since this might be their last chance for seafood, to make a sort of feast of it. Under Finnick's guidance they spear fish and gather shellfish, even dive for oysters.

Katniss like this last part best, not because she had any great appetite for oysters. She only ever tasted them once, in the Capitol, and couldn't get around the sliminess. But it's lovely, deep down under the water, like being in a different world. The water's very clear, and schools of bright-hued fish and strange sea flowers decorate the sand floor.

Johanna keeps watch while Finnick, Naruto, and Katniss clean and lay out the seafood. Naruto just pried open an oyster when she hears him give a laugh. "Hey, look at this!" He holds up a glistening, perfect pearl about the size of a pea. "You know, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls," he says earnestly to Finnick.

"No, it doesn't," says Finnick dismissively causing Naruto to chuck it as his head, earning an oyster to be thrown back. Katniss cracks up, laughing at her husband and his friend and also remembering that's how a clueless Effie Trinket presented them to the people of the Capitol last year, before anyone knew them. As coal pressured into pearls by their weighty existence. Beauty that arose out of pain.

After the short fight the two friends had, Naruto found the pearl and rinses it off in the water and hands it to Katniss. "For you." she holds it out on the palm of her hand and examine its iridescent surface in the sunlight.

Yes, she will keep it, like every other gift her husband gave her. "Thanks," she says with a smile, closing her fist around it. She looks coolly into the blue eyes of the person who is her entire world, the person who would keep her alive at his own expense. She kisses him softly on the lips and returns to the food.

Just as they're about to eat, a parachute appears bearing two supplements to their meal. A small pot of spicy red sauce and yet another round of rolls from District 3. Finnick, of course, immediately counts them. "Twenty-four again," he says.

Thirty-two rolls, then. So they each take five, leaving seven, which will never divide equally. It's bread for only one….quickly, Naruto snatches it and eats within three bites. Katniss rolls her eyes and Finnick just laughs with a chuckling Beetee and Johanna snorts.

"Greedy blond turd," she mutters earning a louder laugh from Finnick and a giggle from Katniss while Naruto just flips her off.

The salty fish flesh, the succulent shellfish. Even the oysters seem tasty, vastly improved by the sauce. They gorge ourselves until no one can hold another bite, and even then there are leftovers. They won't keep, though…but Naruto still eats the remaining food…causing Johanna to call him a greedy blond turd once more.

There's nothing to do now but wait. Katniss and Naruto sit at the edge of the water, hand in hand, wordless. He gave his speech last night and it wasn't until this morning that he changed her mind.

But even through all that, she just hopes she and her love return back home, together in peace.

 **Chapter 11: Remember Who The Enemy Is**

 **Chapter Eleven: Remember Who The Enemy Is**

The anthem begins, but there are no faces in the sky tonight. The audience will be restless, thirsting for blood. Beetee's trap holds enough promise, though, that the Gamemakers haven't sent in other attacks. Perhaps they are simply curious to see if it will work. And Naruto is betting as soon as they see it's about to work, they gonna try to fuck it up. Bastards.

At what Finnick and Johanna judge to be about nine, they leave their shell-strewn camp, cross to the twelve o'clock beach, and begin to quietly hike up to the lightning tree in the light of the moon. Their full stomachs make them more uncomfortable and breathless than they were on the morning's climb. Katniss is beginning to regret those last dozen oysters.

Beetee asks Finnick to assist him, and the rest of them stand guard. Before he even attaches any wire to the tree, Beetee unrolls yards and yards of the stuff. He has Finnick secure it tightly around a broken branch and lay it on the ground. Then they stand on either side of the tree, passing the spool back and forth as they wrap the wire around and around the trunk.

At first it seems arbitrary, then Katniss sees a pattern, like an intricate maze, appearing in the moonlight on Beetee's side. She wonders if it makes any difference how the wire's placed, or if this is merely to add to the speculation of the audience. She bet most of them know as much about electricity as she does.

The work on the trunk's completed just as they hear the wave begin. None of them besides Beetee never really worked out at what point in the ten o'clock hour it erupts. There must be some buildup, then the wave itself, then the aftermath of the flooding. But the sky tells them ten-thirty.

This is when Beetee reveals the rest of the plan. Since they move most swiftly through the trees, he wants Johanna and her to take the coil down through the jungle, unwinding the wire as they go. They are to lay it across the twelve o'clock beach and drop the metal spool, with whatever is left, deep into the water, making sure it sinks. Then run for the jungle. If they go now, right now, they should make it to safety.

"I want to go with them as a guard," Naruto says immediately. Katniss realizes not only is he worried about her safety, but wants to make sure the seal is still going to work and there has been no screw ups since his clones finished it.

Beetee looks as if he wants to protest, but Naruto reassures him with the clones and reminding him of the seal. So in the end he agrees and hands the coil to Johanna.

"Remember not into the lightning zone," Beetee reminds them. "Head for the tree in the one-to-two-o'clock sector. If you find you're running out of time, move over one more. Don't even think about going back on the beach, though, until I can assess the damage. Naruto while they are doing that, you check on the seal, you three only have limited time," Beetee warns.

They all nod, and Naruto gives them a look to go at a decent yet fast pace. There is no point in going all out to get there and be tired when it's time to leave.

"You guard, I'll unwind. We can trade off later," Johanna says to Katniss who nods.

Without further discussion, they head down the slope. In fact there's very little discussion between them at all. They move at a pretty good clip, one manning the coil, the other two keeping watch. About halfway down, they hear the clicking beginning to rise, indicating it's after eleven.

Katniss's eyes then glance to Naruto who is walking around carefully and precisely, focused on the ground, his eyes scanning over the area. "Everything good?"

Naruto doesn't answer for a few moments and he nods his head, "Yeah, everything is alright. No slight changes or anything, give me another few moments to give it a second over,"

"Well you better hurry because we're trying to get the hell out of here," Johanna warned and Naruto nodded.

"We need to hurry," Johanna says. "I want to put a lot of distance between me and that water before the lightning hits. Just in case Volts miscalculated something."

"I'll take the coil for a while," Katniss replies. It's harder work laying out the wire than guarding, and she's had a long turn.

"Here," Johanna says, passing Katniss the coil.

Both of their hands are still on the metal cylinder when there's a slight vibration which surprises Naruto a bit, causing him to misstep and slide the ink around from where he was standing. His eyes widen in surprise and anger at what the hell just happened.

Suddenly the thin golden wire from above springs down at the girls, bunching in tangled loops and curls around their wrists. Then the severed end snakes up to their feet.

It only takes a second to register this rapid turn of events. Johanna and Katniss look at each other, but neither of them have to say it. Someone not far above them has cut the wire. And they will be on them at any moment.

Katniss's hand frees itself from the wire and has just closed on the feathers of an arrow when the metal cylinder smashes into the side of her head. The next thing she knows, she's lying on her back in the vines, a terrible pain in her left temple.

Something's wrong with her eyes too. Her vision blurs in and out of focus as she strains to make the two moons floating up in the sky into one. It's hard to breathe, and she realizes Johanna's sitting on her chest, pinning her at the shoulders with her knees.

There's a stab in her left forearm. She tries to jerk away but is still too incapacitated. She also tries to call Naruto, but her voice is caught in her throat. Where the hell was he anyway?!

Johanna's digging something, she guessed the point of her knife, into her flesh, twisting it around. There's an excruciating ripping sensation and warmth runs down her wrist, filling her palm. Johanna swipes down Katniss's arm and coats half her face with her blood.

"Stay down!" she hisses. Her weight leaves her body and she's alone. Tears start to fall from her eyes as she tries to call out to her husband, but somehow a calming aura washes over her, it was familiar…Naruto?

Stay down? Katniss thinks, trying to focus a bit more now. What? What is happening? Her eyes shut, blocking out the inconsistent world, as she tries to make sense of her situation.

All She can think of is Johanna shoving Wiress to the beach and where the hell her husband was. "Just stay down, will you?" But she didn't attack Wiress. Not like this. She's not Wiress, anyway. She's not Nuts. "Just stay down, will you?" echoes around inside her brain.

Footsteps coming. Two pairs. Heavy yet light, not trying to conceal their whereabouts.

Enobaria's voice. "She's good as dead! Come on, Cashmere!" Feet moving into the night.

Is she? She drift in and out of consciousness looking for an answer. Is she as good as dead? She's in no position to make an argument to the contrary. In fact, rational thinking is a struggle. This much she knows. Johanna attacked her.

Smashed that cylinder into her head. Cut her arm, probably doing irreparable damage to veins and arteries, and then Cashmere and Enobaria showed up before she had time to finish her off.

The alliance is over. Finnick and Johanna must have had an agreement to turn on them tonight. She knew they should have left that morning. She doesn't know where Beetee stands. But she's fair game, and so is Naruto.

Naruto! Her eyes fly open in panic, but she calms a bit when she is greeted to somewhat worried crimson eyes. Immediately knowing those crimson orbs, she somehow flings her arms around his neck and hugs him.

"Where the hell were you?! I thought you left me! I thought Johanna had…" Katniss pauses, not wanting to finish that thought. But Naruto just chuckles.

"Come on now Katnip, you know damn well I wouldn't let anyone kill me off so easily. I saw what Johanna did and there must be some explanation. Maybe it's part of a plan or something, because you obviously aren't dead right?" Naruto raised a brow.

"But where were you!?" Katniss demanded. Naruto gestured to the shadows.

"In the shadows, I was going to beat Johanna to a pulp for what she did, I felt she was up to something when those other two bitches showed up. Now, we're going to go meet up with Finnick and Beetee, my clones haven't been destroyed, so I doubt their betraying us either," Naruto stated.

Katniss nodded and looked down at her arm to see it was already healed, courtesy of Naruto.

"Naruto! Johanna! Katniss!" Finnick calls, causing Katniss to raise her defenses but Naruto just holds on to her. Moments later, Finnick comes running down the slope and sees them, a relieved smile on his face.

"Thank god you guys are okay…wait, where's Johanna?" Finnick wonders and Katniss growls as she stomps over to him and gives him a push.

"That bitch betrayed us! She pinned me down and nearly killed me! Are you trying to betray us too, huh Finnick?!" Katniss yells and Finnick looks surprised by this and looks towards Naruto who is inspecting the seal to work on it.

"I would never betray Naruto! He is my best friend! And as his wife, you have the same respect I have for him," Finnick replies and Naruto glances towards him before pulling out the brush to repair the seal,

As the two are arguing however, a cannon goes off causing them to go silent, and Naruto to raise his head. Sniffing, he smells blood and his eyes narrow.

"Johanna," Naruto whispers and that's all Finnick needs to hear before he turns around and speeds off, hopefully towards Johanna's location.

"Katniss, go find Beetee," Naruto orders calmly, but Katniss looks as if she is about to refuse. "Hurry!"

With a huff, Katniss took off to does as she told while Naruto works on the seal. This shit needed to work, lucky for him he was able to quickly mark a seal on Cashmere and Enobaria. The plan to electrocute them at the beach was a no go, but hopefully this plan to send the bolt to them and destroy the field would work.

He just needed to fix the seal, and fast, it was almost midnight.

"Beetee? Beetee?" Katniss calls, and a soft moan answers her. She whips around to find a figure lying higher up on the ground. "Beetee!" She exclaims and hurries and kneel beside him. The moan must have been involuntary. He's not conscious, although she can see no wound except a gash below the crook of his elbow.

She grabs a nearby handful of moss and clumsily wrap it while trying to rouse him. "Beetee! Beetee, what's going on! Who cut you? Beetee!" She shakes him in the way you should never shake an injured person, but she doesn't know what else to do. He moans again and briefly raises a hand to ward her off.

Looking around, she is wondering where the clones were, did they go off to find the career's? Or Johanna? What the hell was going on?!

This is when she notices he's holding a knife, one Naruto was carrying earlier, she thinks, which is wrapped loosely in wire.

Perplexed, she stands and lift the wire, confirming it's attached back at the tree. It takes her a moment to remember the second, much shorter strand that Beetee wound around a branch and left on the ground before he even began his design on the tree. she thought it had some electrical significance, had been set aside to be used later. But it never was, because there's probably a good twenty, twenty-five yards here.

She squints hard up the hill and realize their only a few paces from the force field. There's the telltale square, high up and to her right, just as it was that morning. What did Beetee do? Did he actually try to drive the knife into the force field the way Naruto almost did by accident?

And what's the deal with the wire? Was this his backup plan? If electrifying the water failed, did he mean to send the lightning bolt's energy into the force field? What would that do, anyway? Nothing? A great deal? Fry them all?

The force field must mostly be energy, too, she guessed. The one in the Training Center was invisible. This one seems to somehow mirror the jungle. But she's seen it falter when her arrows hit. The real world lies right behind it.

Her ears are not ringing. It was the insects after all. She knows that now because they are dying out quickly and she hears nothing but the jungle sounds. Beetee is useless. She can't rouse him. She can't save him. She doesn't know what he was trying to do with the knife and the wire and he's incapable of explaining. She's got to get away from this tree and—

"Katniss! Get away from here! Hurry!" Naruto screams, causing her to blink from here his voice.

"Naruto?!" She calls back in confusion.

"Hurry Katniss! Get away!" Why did he seem so panicked? Was something wrong? Was he hurt somehow?!

"Naruto!?" She calls, getting up again and running towards his location. Despite her calling him, he still yells for her to run, but he doesn't seem to meet up with her. But her mind wasn't on that, he was must have been in trouble and needed her help!

"NARUTO!" Katniss screams, her Sharingan activated, sweat running down her face, panting.

 **XXX**

Naruto sighs as he scratched the back of his head. He was just tempted to leave the shit as it was and just bail to find his friends. But this seal was still on a set timer, and a seal that was more than 60% done, yet unfinished was really dangerous.

His ears twitched though when he heard Katniss scream his name. At first he thought it was his imagination, but he heard it again and stood up, his eyes scanning for his wife's chakra signature. She was running towards him, but nothing was chasing her, so what was the problem?

Something was fishy.

 **XXX**

Katniss kept on running, and it was pissing her off. Why was this trip to her husband taking so long? It didn't take this long to get to Beetee, and she wasn't even running full speed. She's running full speed and yet she was still too far!

It also didn't help that another cannon went off, her eyes widened and she pushed even more chakra into her legs, and began blurring through the jungle. Her husbands screams stopped as well, now being replaced by Finnick's. But as much as she wanted to save Finnick, her husband was her main concern.

It wasn't until that Katniss saw what was going on with her husband that she stopped. From what she was seeing, Naruto was surrounded by some kind of mutations, more than what he seemed he could handle.

She was still too far though! Katniss however pulls out her bow along with four explosive arrows and aimed them at the mutations surrounding her husband.

Enemy. Enemy. The word is tugging at a recent memory. Pulling it into the present. The look on Haymitch's face. " _Katniss, when you're in the arena_ ..." The scowl, the misgiving. " _What_?" She can hear her own voice tighten as she bristles at some unspoken accusation. " _You just remember who the enemy is_ ," Haymitch says. " _That's all_."

Haymitch's last words of advice to her. Why would she need reminding? She has always known who the enemy is. Who starves and tortures and kills them in the arena. Who will soon kill everyone she loves.

Her bow drops as his meaning registers. Yes, she knows who the enemy is. And it's not Enobaria, Finnick, or even Johanna.

She finally sees Beetee's knife with clear eyes, which was still in her hands. Her shaking hands slide the wire from the hilt, wind it around the arrow just above the feathers, and secure it with a knot picked up in training.

She looks towards her husband who seems to be just fine as he is against only two of the beasts now.

She rises, turning to the force field, fully revealing herself but no longer caring. Only caring about where she should direct hjer tip, where Beetee would have driven the knife if he'd been able to choose. Her bow tilts up at the wavering square, the flaw, the ... what did he call it that day? The chink in the armor. She lets the arrow fly, see it hit its mark and vanish, pulling the thread of gold behind it.

As the arrow flies, she doesn't realize the third tomoe forming in her Sharingan eye, now completely matured.

Her hair stands on end and the lightning strikes the tree.

 **XXX**

Naruto glances from the seal to see his wife was perfectly fine, standing on the nearby hill, seemingly gazing at him. He called out to her but she didn't reply, instead pulling out her arrows. He glances around, and guess she is just keeping guard. So he returns to the seal.

However, he did not expect for someone to tackle him from the shadows, trying to rip out his throat. Out of reflex, he kicked the bitch off, and was right to see it was a bloody Enobaria.

Naruto glanced to Katniss to see she was readying her bow, aiming at Enobaria. The woman growled and lunged for him, and Naruto was going to end it with one neck breaking round kick, however, a total of three things happened that he was not expecting so soon.

The lightning struck, the unfinished seal glowed, and Katniss fired her arrow.

"Shit…"

 **XXX**

A flash of white runs up the wire, and for just a moment, the dome bursts into a dazzling blue light. Katniss is thrown backward to the ground, body useless, paralyzed, eyes frozen wide, as feathery bits of matter rain down on her.

She can't reach Naruto. I can't even reach her pearl. Her Sharingan eyes strain to capture one last image of beauty to take with her.

Right before the explosions begin, she finds a star.

Everything seems to erupt at once. The earth explodes into showers of dirt and plant matter. Trees burst into flames. Even the sky fills with brightly colored blossoms of light.

She can't think why the sky's being bombed until she realizes the Gamemakers are shooting off fireworks up there, while the real destruction occurs on the ground. Just in case it's not enough fun watching the obliteration of the arena and the remaining tributes. Or perhaps to illuminate our gory ends.

Will they let anyone survive? Will there be a victor of the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games? Maybe not. After all, what is this Quarter Quell but ... what was it President Snow read from the card?

"... a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol..."

Not even the strongest of the strong will triumph. Perhaps they never intended to have a victor in these Games at all. Or perhaps her final act of rebellion forced their hand.

All she can think of right now however, is her Naruto. His body is much tougher and durable than her own, and from what she saw he wasn't that close to the tree, so while he might have been caught in the explosion like she was, he would have been fine. He had to be.

She knew, that even if she died today, right now…he would live. He would avenge her and bring the Capitol to it's knees. He would not stop until she was avenged in his eyes. That was how her Naruto worked.

The hovercraft materializes above her without warning. If it was quiet, and a mockingjay perched close at hand, she would have heard the jungle go silent and then the bird's call that precedes the appearance of the Capitol's aircraft. But her ears could never make out anything so delicate in this bombardment.

The claw drops from the underside until it's directly overhead. The metal talons slide under her. She wants to scream, run, smash her way out of it but she's frozen, helpless to do anything but fervently hope she'll die before she reachs the shadowy figures awaiting her above. They have not spared her life to crown her victor but to make her death as slow and public as possible.

Her worst fears are confirmed when the face that greets her inside the hovercraft belongs to Plutarch Heavensbee, Head Gamemaker. What a mess she has made of his beautiful Games with the clever ticking clock and the field of victors.

He will suffer for his failure, probably lose his life, but not before he sees her punished. His hand reaches for her, she figures to strike her, but he does something worse. With his thumb and his forefinger, he slides my eyelids shut, sentencing her to the vulnerability of darkness. They can do anything to her now and she will not even see it coming.

When Katniss swims back into semi consciousness, she can feel that she's lying on a padded table. There's the pinching sensation of tubes in her left arm. They are trying to keep her alive because, if she slides quietly, privately into death, it will be a victory.

She's still largely unable to move, open her eyelids, raise her head. But her right arm has regained a little motion. It flops across her body, feeling like a flipper, no, something less animated, like a club. She has no real motor coordination, no proof that she even still has fingers. Yet she manages to swing her arm around until she rips the tubes out. A beeping goes off but she can't stay awake to find out who it will summon.

The next time she surfaces, her hands are tied down to the table, the tubes back in her arm. She can open her eyes and lift my head slightly, though. She's in a large room with low ceilings and a silvery light. There are two rows of beds facing each other. She can hear the breathing of what she assumes are her fellow victors.

Directly across from her she sees Beetee, with about ten different machines hooked ujp to him. She screams in her mind out of rage, and foolishly slams her head back hard on the table and go out again.

When she finally, and truly wakes up for the third time, the restraints are gone. She raises her hand and finds she can mover her fingers at her command. Pushing herself to a sitting position and holding on to the padded table, she waits until the room settles and is in focus. Her left arm is bandaged but the tubes dangle off stands by the bed.

She is alone except for Beetee, who still lies in front of her, being sustained by his army of machines. Where are the others then? Naruto, Finnick, Enobaria, and one more right? Either Johanna or Chaff, maybe Cashmere was still alive when the bombs began. She's sure they'll want to make an example of us all, but where have they taken them? Moved them from hospital to prison?

"Naruto," She whispers quietly. Where was he? That's who truly mattered. Was he okay? Did Snow get to him when she was out? This all mattered to her, where was he?! Did he somehow manage to get up and escape before he was picked up?

She couldn't feel his presence…whatsoever. That couldn't have meant he was dead, he was immortal! He said so himself, he tried millions of ways to kill himself but it was no good. So surely, Snow couldn't have killed him!

She slides her legs off the table and makes her way towards the door, but not without getting a syringe as a weapon. She is naked except for a thin nightgown, so she slips the syringe under the that covers a wound on her arm.

There are no guards at the door, no doubt she still miles beneath the Training Center, or in some Capitol stronghold. And the possibility of her escape is nonexistent, it doesn't matter. She's not escaping, just looking for her husband.

Katniss creeps down a narrow hallway to a metal door that stands slightly ajar. Someone is behind it. She takes out the syringe and grip it in her hand, flattening herself against the wall, she listens to the voices inside.

"Communications are down in Seven, Ten, and Twelve. But Eleven has control of transportation now, so there's at least a hope of them getting some food out."

Plutarch Heavensbee. She thinks. Although she's only really spoken with him once. A hoarse voice asks a question.

"No, I'm sorry. There's no way I can get you to Four. But I've given special orders for her retrieval if possible. It's the best I can do, Finnick."

Finnick. Her mind struggles to make sense of the conversation, of the fact that it's taking place between Plutarch Heavensbee and Finnick. Is he so near and dear to the Capitol that he'll be excused of his crimes?! Or did he really have no idea what Beetee intended? And what about his friendship with Naruto?! Did that mean nothing at all either? Her husband clearly believed in their friendship!

He croaks out something else, though, something heavy with despair,

"Don't be stupid. That's the worst thing you could do. Get her killed for sure. As long as you're alive, they'll keep her alive for bait," says Haymitch.

That however is what set her off. She bangs through the door, and stumbles into the room, her Sharingan blazing and spinning madly. Haymitch, Plutarch and a very beat up Finnick sit around a table laid with a meal no one is eating. Daylight streams in the curved windows, and in the distance she see's the top of a forest of trees, they're flying.

"Done knocking yourself out, sweetheart?" says Haymitch, the annoyance clear in his voice. But she glides forward, a bit slowly enough for him to step up and catch her wrists, steadying her. Her looks at her hand and just rolls his eyes.

"So it's you and a syringe against the capitol? See, this is why no one lets you make the plans," as a response, Katniss stares at him uncomprehendingly. "Drop it," he orders and sjeh feels the pressure increase on her right wrist until her hand is forced open and releases the syringe, he then settles her in a chair next to Finnick.

Plutarch puts a bowl of broth in front of her. A roll. Slips a spoon into my hand. "Eat," he says in a much kinder voice than Haymitch used. However, she doesn't give a shit about his tone or his fucking food!

Her mentor who was a friend of her husband and the best friend of her husband are in the same room together with the head gamemaker of the hunger games and her husband is missing! She did not want to eat, she wanted to kill these sons of bitches and find **_her_** Naruto!

Haymitch sits directly in front of her. "Katniss, I'm going to explain what happened. I don't want you to ask any questions until I'm through. Do you understand?"

She only glares, her Sharingan still activated which actually makes the three men uneasy. They still didn't know what was up with her eyes, even during the games. But they decide to ignore it for now and Haymitch tells her what is going on.

There was a plan to break them out of the arena from the moment the Quell was announced. The victor tributes from 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 and 11 had varying degrees of knowledge about it. Plutarch, has been, for several years, part of an undercover group aiming to overthrow the capitol.

He had made sujre the wire was among the weapons. Beetee was in charge of blowing a hole in the force field. The bread they received in the arena was code for the time of rescue. The district where the bread originated indicated the day.

Three the number of rolls the hour, twenty-four. The hovercraft belongs to district 13. Bonnie and Twill the women she met in the woods from 8, were right about its existence and it's defense capabilities. They are currently on a very roundabout journey to district 13. Meanwhile, most of the districts in Panem are in full scale rebellion.

Haymitch stops to see if she is following, or maybe he was done for the moment.

It's an awful lot to take in, this elaborate plan in which she was a piece, just as she was meant to be a piece in the hunger games…royally pissed her off. Used without consent, without knowledge. At least in the games, she knew she was being played with.

Her supposed friends, have been a lot more secretive.

"You didn't tell me?" her voice was hoarse and just as ragged as Finnick's. "And what about Naruto…did he know? Or did he keep it away from me too?" She sounded disgusted, and she was. If they told her yes, Naruto would have hell to pay.

"Neither you nor Naruto were told, we couldn't risk it," Plutarch starts. However Haymitch does throw something in which was interesting.

"He however did know what was going on, he just didn't care enough to be involved. You are and always were his main concern," Haymitch admitted, and this made Katniss feel a bit better.

"I was even worried you might mention my indiscretion with the watch during the Games." He pulls out his pocket watch and runs his thumb across the crystal, lighting up the mockingjay. "Of course, when I showed you this, I was merely tipping you off about the arena. As a mentor. I thought it might be a first step toward gaining your trust. I never dreamed you'd be a tribute again."

"I still don't understand why Naruto and I weren't let in on the plan," she says. "I understand Naruto's motives, but still, if we were in on it…"

"Because once the force field blew, you'd be the first ones they'd try to capture, and the less you knew, the better," Haymitch cut her off, shaking his head.

"The first ones? Why?" she demanded, trying to hang on to the train of thought.

"For the same reason the rest of us agreed to die to keep you alive," says Finnick.

"No, Johanna tried to kill me," Katniss argued with a glare.

"Johanna knocked you out to cut the tracker from your arm and lead Cashmere and Enobaria away from you," Haymitch corrected causing her to blink in confusion.

"What?" Her head aches so and she wanted them to stop talking in circles. "I don't know what you're—"

"We had to save you because you're the mockingjay, Katniss," says Plutarch. "While you live, the revolution lives."

The bird, the pin, the song, the berries, the watch, the cracker, the dress that burst into flames. She is the mockingjay.

The one that survived despite the Capitol's plans. The symbol of the rebellion.

It's what she suspected in the woods when she found Bonnie and Twill escaping. Though she never really understood the magnitude. But then, she wasn't meant to understand. She thinks of Haymitch's sneering at her plans to flee District 12, start her own uprising, even the very notion that District 13 could exist. Subterfuges and deceptions. And if he could do that, behind his mask of sarcasm and drunkenness, so convincingly and for so long, what else has he lied about?

"Naruto," she whispers, her heart sinking. He was the main reason she was still alive in the first place, and why she was sneaking around. She stands abruptly, ignoring the dizziness.

"Where is Naruto? Where is my husband?" Katniss demanded strongly, yet the room was silent. Worry started to creep into her heart a bit. "T-they have him don't they? The Capitol,"

Still silence.

"Someone answer me!" Katniss slammed her hands on the table. Her Sharingan eyes glanced from each man it was Finnick however, who looked the sickest and most hurt. "Finnick, where is my husband?" she asked him softly, pleadingly.

Finnick couldn't even look her in the eyes, and it was starting to piss her off. Plutarch was the one that finally answered.

"Katniss, you might want to sit down first," he told her. Giving him a look, she slowly sat, a confused look on her face. He cleared his throat and sighed.

"When we were searching for your body, along with Johanna and any other tribute…this was all we found," Plutarch stated, putting down the gold Konoha headband that was covered in soot and ash.

Katniss's eyes widened as she gazed upon it. "The Capitol does not have him, I know that. I checked when I found out they have Johanna and Enobaria…we don't know where your husband is Katniss….the only assumption we can make, is that he is dead,"

As soon as those words left his mouth it felt like her entire world shattered. Dead? he couldn't have been dead.

"We think between the lightning and your arrows…his body might have been vaporized. We found that though in Enobaria's hand," Haymitch stated in a solemn voice. Katniss started to shake her head, as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"No, he isn't dead, Naruto isn't dead! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Katniss screamed, lifting her head up showing off her strange eyes to them. The two men took a step back upon seeing it.

Her iris was black yet that of a flower with three petal's…kind of like a Katniss flower, was red.

Katniss sobbed silently, the headband in her lap and it was silent for a few minutes, Finnick trying to comfort her and such, but he was having just as a hard time.

"He's not dead," Katniss said after wiping her eyes, which were puffy and red. "I know he isn't. He promised me…and this," Katniss stated as she held up her necklace. "Is proof he isn't,"

The three men, wondered what the necklace had to do with anything but didn't bother to ask. She was grieving, so it would be best to let her grieve. Plutarch however, in some odd way wanted to lighten the mood, so he spoke.

"Oh, Katniss, I never had the chance to congratulate your pregnancy," Plutarch stated with a smile. Katniss froze, furrowed her brows and shook her head, sighing.

"Keep it. I'm not really pregnant. It was just a ploy Naruto used to have the audience feel guilty. And until Naruto comes back, which he will, I won't be pregnant," Katniss shrugged, sniffing.

"Um, sorry to bust that bubble of yours sweetheart, but you are pregnant. About five weeks now," Haymitch informed causing her eyes to widen. "The doctors did a scan on your body, and they started to give you medicine that would not mess with the baby's health,"

"No…you are just pulling a prank on me like Naruto did! And I'm not falling for it! I am not pregnant!" Katniss argued and Haymitch rolled his eyes with a sigh. "And to prove you wrong…I'm going to check my coils,"

Closing her eyes, she focused on her body…for a few minutes….then her eyes snapped open…

"Oh shit…"

 **Chapter 12: Epilogue: Surprise Surprise**

 **Epilogue: Surprise Surprise**

Darkness…

That's all that was around him, complete darkness.

His blue eyes looked around to see nothing, he looked at himself to see he was completely naked. Where the hell was his clothes?

Hell, where the hell was he? Why couldn't he remember what happened? How did he get here?

He just remembers a flash of light and then he was in darkness.

Was he dead? Not sure.

Was he alive? Still not sure.

Maybe he was half dead…but even then he was still not sure.

Whatever, none of that mattered right now. What matters is…how did he get here, what was he doing before he got here…and where was he?

Okay, the most easiest one was where he was….obviously in complete darkness, except he could see himself clearly.

Second thing,….what was he doing here before he got here? He was thinking very hard on the subject but he came up blank. Ugh, what a drag…looking down at himself, he caught something on his left pec…it was a flower tattoo…

Well that is pretty gay…why would he have a flower…that was a Katniss flower be…that's it! Katniss!

He remembered now! Katniss, his wife, mate, best friend! The tattoo was to symbolize his wife, she had a tattoo of the Uzumaki swirl on her left breast too! Katniss, what was he doing with Katniss before this….

Flash of light…where did that flash of light come from? Oh! Lightning! But why was there lightning?...Lightning…lightning….Big tree….okay, big tree…jungle…jungle…jungle…Games!

The Hunger games! That's right, he was with Katniss and the other tributes participating in the Hunger games! They were trying to kill some bitches and blow up a tree, that's where the lightning came in!

But now the question is…how did he get here…whatever here was?

Now he was pulling up a total blank.

" _He's still sleep_ ,"

Blinking he looked around, was that a voice? It was female too.

" _He's going to be okay right?_ "

It was another voice, female as well, this one seemed a bit worried though. However neither voices sounded familiar.

" _He's going to be in bed for a few days but he'll make a full recovery_ ,"

Full recovery? What happened to him? Why does he need a full recovery?

" _Thank goodness, I was so worried about him_ ,"

Looking around, he started to realize that the darkness was becoming lighter. What was going on now? Ugh, this was really starting to piss him off!

Before he knew it, the darkness was completely gone.

Now it was insanely bright, for no reason at all. He had to close his eyes so he could prepare. Opening them slowly, he was greeted to a white ceiling.

"Oh, he's waking up," the first female voice stated. Blinking repeatedly to adjust to the light, he sat up in his bed and gabbed his head, trying to make sense of it all.

"Naruto-kun,"

Naruto blinked, completely taken by surprise. He hadn't been called by that suffix in a very long time. Removing his hand, Naruto looked around and spotted two people he hadn't seen in over one hundred years.

"It's good to see your awake now, Naruto," Tsunade Senju said with a bright smile, wearing her doctors coat. Naruto's eyes were completely wide upon seeing the woman he considered his grandmother.

"Naruto-kun!" he gave a light grunt from suddenly being held on too, and tightly. Looking down he saw a mop of platinum blond hair, he also took in the scent of flowers. He only knew one platinum blond who smelled like flowers.

"Ino?" Naruto called in surprise, and she leaned back and grinned brightly at him.

"I'm so happy to see you are awake Naruto-kun! Hokage-sama will be so very happy!" Ino stated before she suddenly pulled him into a kiss which he was not ready for nor was he expecting.

After a few moments she pulled away with a smile on his face.

Naruto blinked to what just happened before he looked between both an amused Tsunade and a grinning Ino. But something else was different…Ino didn't look how she looked the last time he saw her.

She was 17 years old…this Ino…was looked as if she was 14! That's when he raised his hands to see they weren't as big anymore like they were when he was in the darkness.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped out of bed and found a mirror and screamed….

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **And that ends this book. If you hadn't guessed, Naruto was sent back into the past. But as you can see, was it the right past?**

 **Now I hope you guys enjoyed this sequel. All in all there will be four books. The next book centers around Naruto in the past and how he deals with it. The fourth and final book will be Mockingjay.**

 **New twists in the story. Another thing for those who did not understand how this all happened.**

 **Naruto came up with a seal to improve the chances of success in their mission. The seal was complex and a simple slip up could result into…well what just happened to him.**

 **He sent Katniss off to help Beetee, but then she heard Naruto scream for her to run away. This was the gamemakers fucking with her, using the Jabberjays, also placing an illusion mirror so she was not seeing the real thing and stretching out the arena for her to take a while.**

 **All confused and such she shoots the arrow, while gaining her third tomoe. Since the seal was on a timer, so it would go off at the exact time the lightning was supposed to happen, it started up, but was not finished to due to Naruto messing with Enobaria and boom, he was sent to the past, and Enobaria's result will be mentioned in the fourth book.**

 **So now Katniss has awakened her Mangekyou Sharingan from the grief of Naruto's 'death' and finds out that she actually** **is** **pregnant with Naruto's child. Which he kept away from her so she wouldn't be so worried and caught up with it.**

 **That is a quick sum of last chapter and this chapter. Which is the last chapter of this book.**

 **I am also sorry to disappoint readers that there will be no pairing with Naruto/Johanna/Katniss. Maybe in another story.**

 **Oh I'm also going to try and Hunger games Naruto type story later on, not at this moment though.**

 **This next book will be not in the Naruto + Hunger games Crossover Archives, just in the Naruto archives. I will announce when it is released, probably not for another month or so.**

 **I think that is it. Oh, be on the look out for a Naruto + Twilight crossover story. Yes, I am a twilight fan, not a Twihard though, just a fan. The pairing will probably be Naruto/Rosalie, or even a small harem. Who knows, might surprise you guys.**

 **Last thing, I recommend you guys go check out Kami no Oni's "Enter: Team 7" story…it's pretty badass and awesome. The characters are being fleshed out just right and isn't one of them corny shits. I love it, and am hoping he updates soon.**

 **So yeah, check "Enter: Team 7", and be on the look out for a Naruto/Twilight crossover and the third volume of this series.**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed the ride…later.**


	86. Kami on Earth Full Story

Title: **Kami on Earth**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Saito Uzumaki  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Adventure/General  
Published: 06-17-17, Updated: 08-16-17  
Chapters: 8, Words: 64,829

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

 **Chapter I**

"Fifty two, fifty three, fifty four, fifty five..."

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the youngest son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze; as well as the youngest triplet of his siblings, Mito and Menma. Out of the three, he looked to be a mixture of both Minato and Kushina, as he possessed his fathers golden blond hair, but his mothers round face and violet blue eyes. He also had the light tan of his father, but his mothers nose and ears. Adorned on his cheeks like the rest of his siblings, he had three whisker marks on each cheek.

Mito, could be considered a carbon copy of their mother. She possessed Kushina's dark blood straight hair, creamy fair skin, violet blue eyes, and round face. Everyone who looked at the girl knew she was going to be gorgeous when she grew up; after it is said that the children outdo the parents in the looks department, and Kushina was very beautiful in her own right. Menma looked almost exactly like their father. As he too had the golden blond hair, and bright sapphire eyes as well as the slightly tan skin. He didn't posses their mothers round face, but he did have her nose and ears. Similar to Mito, it was predicted that Menma would be even more handsome than his father.

But it was also stated that Naruto would be the best looking out of the three of them, as he was the combination of his parents. It also helped he was just as talented and skilled as his parents, perhaps even better than they were when they were his age. However, due to not having the eye of his parents, his skills were often looked down upon and disregarded. As far as his parents and the clan knew, it was Mito who was the prodigy of the three.

Due to his parents marrying, he and his siblings belonged to the joint Uzumaki Namikaze clan, which had the total population of 230 people, making it the biggest clan in Konoha. The Compound was much bigger and had more space than the Hyuuga clan which contained the main and branch families. It was thanks to the Uzumaki-Namikaze that Konoha has a fairly large military population, not as large as Kumo which is nothing but military, but impressive nonetheless. Naruto however didn't think very highly of his villages Military, as they housed the most Missing ninja next to Kirigakure. Two of their strongest missing ninja being Madara Uchiha, and Orochimaru of the Sannin.

To be stronger than Madara Uchiha was Naruto's goal. Even though he was not apart of the Uchiha clan, he looked up the man, seeing him more as a role model than his father or even the Shodaime Hokage. Madara was a realist and because he was a realist, he was outcasted from his own clan, the very clan he wanted to protect. He didn't just respect Madara's strength, but he respected the man's will. He personally felt that Madara was the strongest Shinobi to ever walk the earth, and that the title only went to Hashirama because he had the famed Mokuton which no one else could acquire.

"100," the boy breathed as he crouched on his arms and flipped to stand back on his feet. He hummed as he thought what else he needed to do, he had already done his 100 set of sit ups, jumping jacks, push ups, and just finished his hand stand push ups. Nodding to himself once he realized he had finished all of his warm ups, he began to walk towards the training post.

Currently, the seven year old was occupying one of the unpopular training grounds. The boy was simply garbed in dark blue pants and a white sleeveless shirt, white tape tied at his ankles and around his hands. He began to do his 100 set of round kicks, and then would follow up with punches. As he did his kicks, he couldn't help but think about how he secretly outclassed his younger siblings. However they were only seen as better due to the fact they respectively held Yin and Yang, while he was cursed with the soul of the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha on October tenth Seven years ago, the day the three were born. The demon fox caused massive destruction within the village, ending lives of both civilian and Shinobi. It wasn't until the Yondaime appeared and split the fox up and sealed it within the three newborns. The cost of the jutsu was to be his soul, to be taken by the Shinigami. But for some reason, the Shinigami let him go free.

Minato told the villagers what happened, from him sealing Kyuubi to the Shinigami letting him go free. The villagers along with Minato, believed he was in the death gods favor. Since then he had been seen as the "Problem" child, even though he didn't cause any problems. Because of his part in the sealing, not only did his parents look over him, but his clan as well, while the village mistreated him. He had very few friends, and he was disliked by everybody because he held the Kyuubi. Adults despised him, and kids avoided him. It was only because he was the son of the Hokage that he was allowed to enter stores, but even then sometimes the goods he wished to purchase were way to high, or not good enough.

But never once did he complain. He didn't feel the need to tell his parents, not because he knew they would brush him off, but because there was no point. Him getting people in trouble would make them hate him more, and even though he no longer cared, he rather not deal with even more hate he was unfairly dealt. He didn't complain about the unfair prices, he didn't care about the random chases, or the random beatings, he didn't complain about the several attempts on his life. He simply waited until it was finished, then went home to clean up and continue on with his day. Why fight when he was not in the position to win and things would only get worse? It was suicide.

Naruto blinked as he heard the stump snap from his recent kick. He looked down a bit confused to see it had broken in half, he then looked up to the sky to see that the sun was setting which was odd because before he started it was mid afternoon. He hummed to himself and realized that he had gone through the rest of his training regime, before returning to his kicks; but he was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even realize it.

Rubbing his leg, he began to head home as it was nearing dinner time. The blonde calmly yet quickly left the training grounds and walked along side the Naka river where he was going to sit on the dock. However that was going have to wait as he saw someone sitting on the dock. Narrowing his eyes to get a better look he was able to make out the duck ass hair cut, which made him think of his class mate, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto sighed and continued walking, but as he walked he curiously watched Sasuke. The young Uchiha noticed him from the corner of his eye and turned to him with a curious look as well. Naruto blushed a bit in embarrassment and turned his head quickly with a grunt, as did Sasuke. But it wasn't long after when Naruto looked back at him with a small smile to see Sasuke had a small smile as well.

The blonde walked all the way into his clan compound with a blank expression. Around him were his fellow clans men, minding their own business. After a couple of minutes Naruto opened his front door to the house and walked inside and closed it very quietly while locking it. He then began walking up the stairs to his room before he heard his mother call him.

"Naruto? Where have you been?" Kushina asked as she walked into the living room to see he was only a third up the stairs. Naruto paused in his steps and turned towards her, with the same blank expression.

"I was out training."

Kushina nodded gazing at him somewhat curiously before she spoke, returning to the kitchen. "Well get cleaned up dinner's ready." She stated. The blonde said nothing as he headed upstairs and got cleaned up. He took a quick shower then replaced his training clothes with lounging clothes and headed down stairs to eat with the family. He sat down beside his sister who sat beside their mother. Menma sat beside Minato, who of course a sat at the head of the table.

In front of each of them was a bowl of ramen along with different choices of meat and bread. Once they said their grace, the family began to eat, and soon conversation started. However Naruto tuned them all out, focused on simply enjoying his food, it wasn't like they were going to include him anyway.

And he was right, so within fifteen minutes, once he was full, Naruto stood up and cleaned his dish before heading up the stairs without a word. He closed the door behind him, locking it. He sat his desk and pulled out his notebook and began writing inside of it while glancing up at the world map that was stuck to his wall. Beside him was an open book, but on the desk were a stack of books. Naruto gave a hum as he glanced up the map and looked towards the book before shaking his head and crossing out a piece of land on the map.

He did this for the next half an hour before he closed the book and switched notebooks, repeating the process only this time with a different book. Another half an hour passed and Naruto closed the book, switched the notebook, and began to do caligraphy, completely focused on the seal he was making.

It was natural for Uzumaki to be adept in fuinjutsu, and wish to learn it. However Naruto was the only person who took a real interest in the art, and so far had created dozens upon dozens of seals. Each in different areas, from simply explosives, to space-time seals; Naruto assumed that at the rate he was going, he would be a master within the next two years or so. After all, he did spend all of his time training, it was the only thing he felt belonged to him and did not despise him.

Naruto had taken a short nap to rest his eyes and when he awoke it was two in the morning. He rolled out of bed and gave a stretch to wake himself up, he even brushed his teeth as well. Replacing his shorts with pants, he slipped on his sandals and grabbed what he needed. He silently opened the door to his room and trotted down the stairs to head out the door.

He however stopped when he heard the sound of his parents talking in the kitchen, and for a quick second he wondered why were they up at this hour, and then he debated if he should just move on. When he decided to move on, he was about to leave when he heard his name being brought up in the conversation, which made him stop.

"I don't like how he has been ignoring us, all of us." He heard Kushina say.

"I agree. His training is going to have to start soon if he wants to keep up with Mito and Menma. I've been trying to at least speak to him when I show up from work but he is never home. Plus when he is home he's locked up in his room. Do you know where he goes when he's not home?" Minato wondered curiously while Kushina gave a short sigh, shaking her head.

"Not a clue. He says training but I don't believe him. I mean he probably doesn't know the first step to training." Kushina responded, which earned a frown from the blond boy.

"Hm, maybe he is with his friends from school. How about we ask him tomorrow morning?" Minato suggested and Naruto was sure Kushina gave him a nod.

"Yeah, what are we going to do about his training with Mito and Menma? It's getting close to that time where they are going to have to reveal his strength." Kushina stated.

Minato was silent before he spoke up.

"Naruto has two weeks before the first test comes up. If he doesn't pass that will be his fault for not asking for help. If he doesn't pass the second test the clan will have no choice but to exile him for a certain period." Minato explained.

"I know. I'm tired, we'll talk to Naruto in the morning." Kushina said as they walked out from the kitchen, they were none the wiser to notice Naruto left not long after they ended the conversation in silence. As the boy walked down the street to leave the compound his thoughts were on the last part of the conversation.

 _'They were talking about the clan exams. But why should we all be able to take them? You can only take the real test unless you're a genin_.' Naruto thought to himself and guessed it was because he and his siblings were the children of the two most powerful ninja in the village and clan heads.

As the blonde made his way past the Naka river, he noticed that a fireball was being released out towards the water. Blinking in confusion, Naruto silently made his way closer only to see it was the same boy he saw earlier, Sasuke. Naruto was curious as to why Sasuke was training so late, and decided to make himself known.

"You know, casting fire jutsu's like that in the middle of the night can alert Anbu." Naruto spoke up alarming Sasuke as he jumped and threw a kunai at him. Naruto however moved his head towards the right, allowing it to fly by. The blonde and raven haired boy heard the thunk sound the kunai made.

"Pretty cool throw. Been practicing?" Naruto asked, genuinely interested. However Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto, wondering if the boy was patronizing him or just being friendly. This was his first time talking to blond, but then again he was related to that asshole Menma so...

"What do you want Namikaze?" Sasuke demanded with narrowed eyes, naturally defensive which Naruto understood. Naruto gave a light shrug in response as he glanced around the area before answering.

"Well I was on my way to train, but I saw you out here." Naruto answered coolly. Sasuke raised a eyebrow and noticed Naruto's attire. After he took note of that, he couldn't help but see the way the boy was poised, along with his athletic frame.

"You train?" The Uchiha asked, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Yup, I got to be ready for the real world soon. So Sasuke, what are you doing out here?" Naruto questioned, getting to the point of his curiosity. Sasuke looked away before he took a deep breath.

"I'm starting my training." Sasuke stated quietly. Now it was Naruto's turn to raise a brow as he was curious about the boys statement. He belonged to the Uchiha family, the Clan head to be precise.

"Wait, why would you want to train at night when you have a family that can help you?" His older sister was a prodigy in her own right, his mother, Mikoto could be just as famous as his own mother, and Fugaku was talented himself. He didn't think there was a reason why Sasuke couldn't rely on them, even just a little.

"I can ask the same for you." Sasuke shot back, earning a wince from Naruto who slowly nodded his head, scratching his whiskered cheek a bit.

"Touché."

Sasuke gave a victorious smirk before he gave a light shrug. "To answer you're question. I'm training now because I want to surprise Onee-san and Tou-san. By training I can gain fathers approval and Onee-san can be proud of me as well." Sasuke grinned as he had a fire in his eyes. Naruto hummed as he felt there was someone missing, someone that he felt deserved to be mentioned.

"And what about Mikoto-chan?" Naruto brought up, gaining a confused look from Sasuke, not knowing he was familiar with the Uchiha family. Naruto knew Mikoto and Sasuke's older sister, Izumi on a personal level. After all he saw the older girl as his own older sister as she got him started on his training. "I'm asking what about her? Why is Izumi and Fugaku so important? Mikoto should count as well don't you think? I mean she is your mother. I would give anything to have the same love and affection Mikoto gives you from my own mother." Naruto mentioned a bit sadly as he looked away in thought.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned, now he was confused. "You are the son of the Fourth Hokage and the Red death! I'm pretty sure they love you very much." Sasuke pointed out, but Naruto only had a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Those are just titles Sasuke, they don't mean much…" Naruto said quietly with a soft frown before he focused on Sasuke again. "You are able to have a mother who loves you and Izumi equally, unconditionally, is fantastic." Naruto smiled softly before it turned into a frown again. He couldn't even remember the last time his mother gave him a hug…had she ever? Since he could remember, her attention had always been on Mito and Menma.

Shaking his head, he focused back on Sasuke, "Basically what I'm trying to say is, don't forget about Mikoto-chan. Because she will have your back the most. Anyway, good luck with your training." Naruto waved as he turned to walk away. As he did so Sasuke noticed the look of loneliness and restrained anger in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke himself possessed the same eyes. Just like Naruto he was lonely, he didn't have many friends, and if he did they were all fake, only to say they were friends with the Uchiha clan heads kid.

He guessed that's why Naruto always shot down friend requests from their classmates in school. Naruto knew they were just trying to use him to get closer to Menma or Mito, maybe even meet his famed parents. Sasuke also had the same anger. Anger, that he was only seen as Izumi's younger brother, not Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha knew he would always be in Izumi's shadow, there was almost nothing he could do to get out, except to shine brighter than her.

 _'Did you know Sasuke that your sister activated Sharingan at 7 years old and mastered it at nine?'_

 _'Sasuke! Tell Izumi I said congratulations on becoming Anbu captain at such a young age, say, when are you going to activate your Sharingan?'_

 _'You see Sasuke? Izumi is the perfect example to follow. Instead of goofing off, you should be just like her!'_

"Wait!" Sasuke called as Naruto was about to step off the dock. The blonde blinked and turned towards Sasuke who took a deep breath and looked at him with determination. "Do you mind if I train with you?" Sasuke requested nervously, an embarrassed blush on his face. Naruto blinked a couple of times before he nodded with a small smile.

"Sure. Come on, I'll show you my favorite training spot." Naruto grinned as he ran off with a smiling Sasuke behind him. Not too far away on top of a tree was a shadowy figure. The person gave a small smirk as their calculating eyes watched Naruto and Sasuke leave before they disappeared with a gust of wind…

…as if they were never even there.

The Sun was high in the sky by the time Naruto had gone home after training all night with his new friend. During the night, Naruto had Sasuke work on building his stamina while, he himself practiced the little Kenjutsu Kata's he knew. The blonde knew he would have to find a teacher soon if he wanted to be proficient in the future. He considered his mother, since she was a Kenjutsu master. However her training him all depended if she was up to it, she would have to say yes before anything would happen.

The blonde simply unlocked the door and walked inside the house headed upstairs to his room until he saw the rest of his family sitting down, waiting for him. Menma and Mito were sitting on the couch, ready for school while Kushina sat not to far away and Minato leaned against the wall close to the kitchen. His parents were looking very sternly at him as if he did something wrong. The youngest blinked, his eyes darting between both his parents, before speaking.

"Um, Ohayo," he greeted steadily, closing the door behind him. None of them answered him as his parents gave him an annoyed expression; Mito looked curious while Menma looked unconcerned, though he kept glancing between his brother and their parents.

"Where have you been?" Minato demanded calmly, and Naruto could sense that his father was not in the mood for any mess around so he gave him a straight truthful answer. Though he was positive they wouldn't believe him, so he might as well lie. But why? He was telling the truth.

"I was out, training." Naruto answered truthfully. Menma rolled his eyes while Kushina clenched her jaw and Minato raised a brow while Mito blinked, somewhat surprised. Naruto knew that none of them believed him, and he was right as Kushina spoke next.

"You're telling us that you have been gone all night on a school night? Doing your so called 'training'?" Kushina muttered with a bit of disdain which made Naruto's brow twitch. There was a fast flash of irritation on Naruto's face and anger in his eyes from her comment, but it was gone as if it was never there. The boy ran a hand through his hair as he took a calming deep breath, he needed to get away. Quickly.

"Excuse me," Naruto muttered as he made his way upstairs. Minato wasn't done with the conversation, but before he could even get a word out Naruto was already up the stairs, and the sound of his door closing was heard.

"Mito-chan, Menma-kun, does Naruto have any friends at school? Someone he hangs out with?" Kushina questioned but Menma snorted in amusement, muttering something. Mito gave her brother a pointed look before looking back at her mother and shaking her head.

"None at all Kaa-san. Nii-chan, doesn't even speak the whole time." Mito informed, Menma nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah! He just sits in his seat and stares at the teacher all day. I would personally get bored and fall asleep but he doesn't even do that." Menma added with a grumble.

"Well do the other kids try to be his friend?" Minato wondered with a curious look. Once again Menma snorted in amusement while Mito gave him the same pointed look.

"No, not really. They usually avoid him and stay away," Mito answered a bit sadly. "Sometimes they go to him, but its usually to bother him or pick on him. I would try to help but he just sits there and takes it," she informed with a soft sigh. "It's strange." She usually tried to spend time with her brother he always refused her giving her a smile she could tell would not reach his eyes. His eyes were always crinkled when he smiled, giving him the look of a fox.

A few seconds after Naruto came down the stairs fully dressed in different attire. The blonde was wearing a Orange high collared short sleeved shirt, with black pants and shinobi sandals, a black pair of goggles around his neck. Naruto grabbed his orange and black backpack of the hook and put his arms through before he walked out the house.

"There he goes again." Menma muttered to himself as he got up from the couch along with Mito. He grabbed his yellow and black bag while Mito grabbed her red and black bag.

"Hold on kids, I'll walk you guys to the academy." Minato offered while Kushina raised a brow. After giving her a message with his eyes she nodded before saying goodbye to her children. Naruto walked down the street with his hands in his pockets and a blank look on his face. Behind him were his siblings and father who was greeting the populace with a warm smile.

The group made it to the academy where the other kids were out socializing with each other. Menma said goodbye to his father before he ran over to greet his friends, which consisted of Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba. Mito also said goodbye to her father before joining her own friends as well, which were, Sakura, Ino and Hinata,

Minato chuckled as he watched the future generation, but his eye caught on to Naruto who walked passed everyone. He knew the boy would go inside to wait for class to start and watched him do so.

With a look in his eye, he turned and left for the office.

The school bell rang, informing the kids school was over. They all burst out from the door running to go home. The last to come out were the Namikaze siblings. "Man, was it me or was Iruka-sensei more boring then usual?" Menma grumbled. Mito rolled her eyes while Naruto kept silent.

"I wonder what Kaa-san is making for dinner. I hope it's beef." Mito commented, Menma scoffed in response as he put his hands behind his head.

"No way, I bet it's chicken!" Menma commented, drooling at the thought of his favorite dish of chicken. Mito shook her head with a sigh and turned to her younger brother who was still silent.

"What do you think Nii-chan?" She asked with a smile trying to engage him in the conversation. Naruto kept silent before he stopped and looked towards the sky. He then shook his head with an apologetic smile, his eyes crinkling which made her frown.

"I don't know really, but I won't be eating with you guys tonight, sorry," Naruto apologized gaining an annoyed look from Menma and a confused one from Mito. "Tell Kaa-san it's her choice if she wishes to leave some left for me," with that said he began walking towards his training ground.

Mito frowned as she gazed at her departing Otouto. Menma noticed his sisters shift in attitude and tried cheering her up. Key word, tried. "Ah who cares about him anyway? With him gone we'll be able to have more food anyway! Come on." Menma ordered as he walked home.

Mito stared after Naruto before sighing and following Menma.

Once Naruto made sure he was alone he dug into his backpack and pulled out his training gear. While he did that his ear twitched, in response he spoke. "I didn't think you would show up." Naruto commented as he dug through his bag, pulling out what he needed.

"Are you kidding? Just because you're training was intense doesn't mean I'm not going to come anymore. If I keep training like this and more, in the next few years I'll be just as powerful as Onee-san." Sasuke smirked as he revealed himself, coming from the bushes. Naruto hummed as he gave a slow shrug.

"Well I think it will be possible but you have a lesser chance of that happening." Naruto then noticed the raised brow from Sasuke and could tell he was confused, so he elaborated. "What I mean is Sasuke, is that as time passes, people get stronger or weaker depending on who they are. By the time we become genin, I'm almost positive Izumi will be a kage level ninja." Naruto explained as he then shrugged. "So I'm guessing is that if you keep up with this training and add more to it, in a few years you will be as strong as Izumi is now currently, maybe a bit higher."

"Oh yeah? And what about you smart guy? How strong do you think you will be?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto finished tying his bandages around his legs and arms.

"Well, skill is great and all but what really counts in battle is experience. We will never be able to win great battles if we have no experience. I plan on earning that by the time I become a genin." Naruto informed honestly which only made Sasuke furrow his brows.

"What do you mean?"

As Naruto started his exercise with a punch, he explained "You see, my goal is to become super powerful. Sure I'll have jutsu and skills but I need experience. And at the age I am now, and how guarded Konoha is, I won't be able to have that till I become a genin." Naruto started as Sasuke nodded and started putting on his gear as well.

"In my clan, all children at the age of 10 are to take exam if you will. This exam allows the clan to see where you are currently at in you're skills. If the clan heads and the elders don't like what they see, they will give you a warning." Naruto continued as he gave the post a two hit combo. "There is a second test which you take right when you are a genin. If you fail that test then you are exiled from the clan for a certain point to build your skills. After that time period is over, there is a test to redeem your self." Naruto stated as he added a kick to his combo.

Sasuke paid close attention as he started his warm up as well, setting up next to Naruto. "If you pass that test you are welcome back into the clan but are put under intense training to keep you within the clan. However if you fail, you are no longer a clan member and are disgrace to the clan." Naruto informed as he delivered a round kick.

"So you are forced to take this test at 10?" Sasuke asked, earning a shake of the head from Naruto.

"My siblings and I will not, other children, will be. We are forced to take the test much younger since we are children of the clan heads and must be strong and a good example for the clan. We have to take the test in two weeks, the day after our birthday." Naruto answered without halting his exercise. "The final test is when we are ten years old. I plan on failing both of them." Naruto stated, finally breaking the log. Sasuke's eyes bugged out of his head in surprise before looking at Naruto.

"What? Why would you do that? I know for a fact you are much stronger than Mito and Menma, and probably any other kid our age. Why would you want to fail?" Sasuke questioned, completely confused as Naruto then turned to him with a knowing expression.

"I would fail because of two reasons. The first reason is, to gain experience and become stronger outside of these walls. The second reason is, to explore the world and learn new things to add under my belt." Naruto told him.

"Wait, how come you are allowed to leave the village?" Sasuke followed up with.

"That's because of one reasons. The first one is, I am exiled from the clan for a certain time, making me not a member of the clan. Second reason is, because I am a civilian and not a Konoha ninja. Which means, I'm able to do as I please. Not being attached to a clan or a village has its perks." Naruto answered as best he could to Sasuke who nodded his head.

"Okay, then what about the redeeming exam? Don't you have to take that?" Sasuke asked as Naruto started doing his push ups.

"Yes I do. Usually the time a member is exiled is three years, which gives me enough time to do what I need." Sasuke was surprised as he went through Naruto's plan. It sounded well played out. After he was done training on the post he got to his pushups while Naruto was on his 25th.

"So do you know what these exams are?"

"Yes. There are three parts to this exam. The first is to show you are able to use the clan techniques with ease. The second is an endurance test which is picked randomly every time. The third test is to go up against one of the other young clan members of our age group." Naruto explained. "The judges grade you based on your performance. Even if you lose, if they think you performed well, you're safe." Naruto threw in earning a nod of understanding from Sasuke.

"The ones that matter the most are the last two. The second test is for future events. If you are ever captured and you are tortured for information, you can endure so you won't give up such value. The third is just to see how strong you are and how well you can handle a battle." The blonde finished.

Sasuke nodded as Naruto continued doing his push ups. Silence ensued around them before Sasuke broke it. "So what are you going to do for you're training?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto was silent as he was thinking of an answer. After a few minutes he spoke.

"I'm going to find a teacher who won't mind teaching me. It will most likely be Izumi or Mikoto-chan." Naruto stated while Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What? You can't do that! If Kaa-san and Onee-san find out about my training then it won't be a surprise!" Sasuke warned, though it didn't seem Naruto cared too much as he simply gave Sasuke a shrug.

"That sounds like a personal problem then. It's not me who has a problem with Mikoto and Izumi knowing of my training, its you Sasuke. I am willing to do almost anything to increase my training." Naruto responded as his eyes gained a certain focus to them. Sasuke nodded in understanding as Naruto stood up, finishing his push ups while he himself finished with the post. With a sigh Naruto stretched and started his 10 laps around the village.

Thoughts on how to improve his training were racing through his head. He wanted to master, Fuin, Ken, Nin, and Taijutsu. Kenjutsu was something he could only get so far with before he needed a teacher and that time was getting really close. He figured he could ask Izumi for help but she was busy with being captain. And he didn't want to ask Kushina unless he had no choice.

So that meant he would either need to ask one of the Tokubetsu jonin known as Yugao Uzuki and Gekkyou Hayate. They were proficient in Kenjutsu, the both of them, with their respective unique styles.

But that would have to wait as well. He had a very good grip on fuinjutsu already and was steadily getting better. His ninjutsu was also better than most genin and chunin as he had a pretty large ninjutsu palette considering he had nothing but time to learn them, even during class. His main element was wind, but he also possessed a strong affinity to water. And due to the Kyuubi he had a fire trait as well, the only two that were not very strong with him was lightning and earth. But in all he had a good affinity for all five elements which he found strange but did not complain.

So first he trained his wind and water until a certain solid point, followed by the other elements. So on a scale from one to ten, with ten being the highest, his Wind and Water were 8, his Fire being a 7, and lightning and earth being 6. He found the henge very useful for when he needed ninjutsu, as he would go to the library and borrow some of the scrolls. But he was determined to be very profecient with all elements, he even began looking into one handed seals and sub elemental jutsu.

The only jutsu he had a problem with was Genjutsu. He knew how to detect it and cancel it, but casting genjutsu was beyond him, but it was something he did not give up on and often tried. It would simply take understanding, time and patience, all of which he had.

Naruto already mastered the Whirlpool fist and Storm quake, both Taijutsu styles of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. The blonde was currently working on two projects for his Taijutsu. He was trying to find a way to combine the two styles into one while learning the Gouken which is a specialty to the Konoha Taijutsu specialist, Might Gai.

As the boy ran his laps he was pondering on the Taijutsu specialist. Gai was…strange to say the least, and very eccentric. Naruto only met the man once and that was a awkward meeting for him. Naruto could tell Gai loved Konoha with his being but held no sort of resentment toward him or what he possessed. Naruto saw Gai as a possible teacher for Taijutsu. But he would only go to Gai when he had a tight grip on what he was trying to do.

With a sigh, the blonde boy continued running his laps.

Kushina was cooking dinner in the kitchen when she heard the front door open and close, while also recognizing her youngest children's chakra signatures. However she didn't sense Naruto's abnormally high chakra signature. Getting curious, Kushina got to a point in her cooking when she would be able to leave unattended. Taking off her apron she walked into the living room where she saw Menma taking off his shoes and Mito hanging up her backpack.

"Hey Kaa-san!" Menma grinned while Kushina smiled back at him. Mito waved with a smile on her face as well. Kushina gave them both a grin before looking around and then up the stairs before looking towards the two kids.

"Where is Naruto?" She questioned, Menma grunted as he took off his sandal and Mito just sighed.

"Nii-chan left somewhere." Mito answered a bit solemnly. "He said it was up to you if you wanted to save him dinner or not, but he didn't say when he was coming back." Kushina frowned before she spoke up.

"Did he say where?"

Menma was the one to answer this time, standing up. "Nope. He just said he wasn't eating with us, apologized and walked off. Who cares anyway, more food for us." Menma smirked while Kushina seemed in thought.

 _'Where could he be going off to? He knows that we have dinner, what is he doing_?' Kushina thought to herself, with a concentrated look as she tried to think of answers. She thought of him training but then again, he didn't know how to do that, so why bother?

"What's with the deep look?" Minato asked as he walked into the house from work. Kushina snapped out of her thoughts before speaking with a somewhat serious tone which made him frown.

"Your youngest is nowhere to be seen. He left these two after school was over; you have an idea to where he could be?" Kushina asked getting a shake of the head from her husband.

"Nope. But I'm sure he still within the village. How about this, if he isn't back by lets say after dinner then I'll have Anbu go looking for him, okay?" Minato smiled, trying to not have her worry. Kushina thought about it before nodding in response before she left to finish dinner. Minato sighed before he sat down on the couch. He looked towards his children and spoke up. "Menma, Mito, were going to have to up you guy's training." Minato told them getting a curious look from them both.

"How come Tou-san?" Mito inquired which Minato answered her with a small frown.

"Because after your 8th birthday you are going to have to take the clan exam. I want you two to pass with flying colors." Minato informed, earning a determined nod from Menma.

However Mito seemed a bit worried mixed with confusion. "What about Naruto-nii? Will his training start as well?" Mito asked in concern for her brother. Menma glanced at her before looking towards his father who seemed annoyed.

"I have no clue about your ever distant brother. Every time I try to offer, he's never around or he is sleeping. If he wants real training instead of what he claims he is doing, then he'll come to me." Minato muttered, believing it to be true. Mito nodded as she agreed her brother was hardly ever around. The only time they saw him was when he was eating dinner, headed to his room or on the way to school. He was always silent as well, seemingly in his own world.

"Well maybe Naruto doesn't know that your offering training? Maybe the next time you see him you should tell him, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind knowing." Mito suggested and Minato thought about it in silence while Kushina also thought about it since she was listening in the conversation. That might be true but the two weren't sure. But then again, they weren't sure what was going on in their son's head. Kushina and Minato were in their own little worlds during dinner leaving small conversation to the two children that were present.

Menma gave Mito an annoyed look, causing her to raise an eye brow in confusion. "What?"

"You know what. Thanks to you mentioning Naruto to them, now they are in their own world. It's so awkward not having conversation during dinner. But not as awkward when Naruto actually is here having dinner." Menma muttered, shuddering at the thought.

Mito rolled her eyes at her younger brother, he was being too dramatic. Sure it was a bit awkward at dinner when her youngest brother was here but it felt right, and it's something she cherished since he only came to eat at the table every once in awhile, but he never spoke. It was a wonder to her on how her parents could let that happen. They just let Naruto do whatever he wanted and only giving him a little scolding.

At first, Mito thought with that silent mysterious aura of his, her parents were afraid to actually step up to him. But after some time, she realized that her parents were strong and could take on a 7 year old kid. It was only recently that she realized her parents didn't care enough about Naruto to scold him as much as they would scold her and Menma.

It was actually sad to her. It was as if she was the only one who wanted Naruto to be with them so they could be a real family. Menma seemed a bit jealous of Naruto for whatever reason, her father didn't really seem to care about Naruto that much seeing as he held the weakest link to Kyuubi, while her mother was…confusing, to say the least.

She didn't really know how her mother felt towards Naruto that much. It was as if she cared and didn't care at times. Sometimes Mito would see the fear and worry in her mothers eyes that she didn't see in her fathers when it came to Naruto. But it was as if, when her father made a decision she didn't care anymore and just followed him. Mito felt as if she was getting close to understanding her mother but then again felt so far away. Maybe it would be all explained to her in the near future.

She hoped it would.

 **Two weeks later, October tenth**

For the past two weeks things have been pretty normal for the Namikaze family. And by normal, that means, Naruto being as silent as usual and missing for hours before coming back home.

However as much as the blonde wanted to go continue training, he couldn't. Why? Because today was the annual anniversary of Kyuubi's defeat. The festival was supposed to start at six but the head family of the Namikaze clan wouldn't be making it till 7 or so since they were supposed to have clans get together, which meant everyone had to dress up. Even Naruto had to dress up, even if it wasn't particularly his style. So he simply wore black hakama pants with an orange kimono and close toed flat black boots.

The blonde boy was currently leaning against the wall closest to the door ready to leave, waiting patiently. Naruto never had a choice in the matter of going to these, these were events he actually chose to avoid but never could. Throughout the whole year or so, this was actually the first time his parents were adamant on him doing. It was mandatory much to his inner silent ire, that's why every year since he could remember, he was more way more silent than usual, if that was even possible.

The boy also had to watch his back, his front, his sides, above and even below on this particular night. This was when the villagers would be bold enough to actually attack him. He couldn't really use the Hokage's son excuse card, because all he was to more than half of the villagers was Kyuubi incarnate, not the Kyuubi boy.

Kushina walked in the room wearing a sky blue Kimono with red Uzumaki spirals adorned on it. Her hair was in two buns on each side of her head with a senbon ran through them and sealing tags hanging off the buns. She nearly looked like an exact copy of Mito Uzumaki.

Naruto admired her beauty for a few moments before looking away, his attention going to his two siblings that followed after. Mito wore a red kimono with blue Uzumaki spirals, while Menma wore a dark navy blue male Kimono. Minato came out a few seconds later wearing a black male kimono as well.

Once they were all ready, Naruto followed behind them. This year the clans were to meet at the Hyuuga estate. Last year it was the Namikaze estate which Naruto liked since he could just stay in his room all day when he got home from the academy. The 5 entered the Hyuuga compound after getting passed the gates and were walking towards the main house. Once they entered, the family was greeted to the sight of standing and conversation forms of the other clans and their members.

It wasn't that long when Menma left with Kiba to find Shikamaru and Chouji. Mito found Sakura and left to go find the other girls, leaving Naruto with his parents. A few seconds or so after Mito left, Hiashi walked up to Minato with a small grin. "Minato, so nice to see you could make it." Hiashi greeted, earning a bow from Minato and Kushina. Naruto just gave a curt nod to the Hyuuga leader who gave a nod back.

"Hiashi-sama, will it be alright for me to use the training grounds?" Naruto spoke up strongly so he could be heard even though he was somewhat quiet. This earned a raised brow from Hiashi and confused looks from the boy's parents.

"Naruto, now isn't the time to do your so called training." Minato scolded with a small annoyed sigh, however Naruto said nothing in response as he waited for a response from Hiashi.

"It's okay Minato. Go ahead Naruto, I believe Sasuke is back there as well." Hiashi informed. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at Hiashi, nodding and thanking Hiashi, the blonde left. The boy's parents watched him leave and gave a small sigh before they engaged in conversation with the other adults. As Naruto walked out to the training grounds he could here the thunks of wood. Once he entered the grounds he could see Sasuke doing a routine of punches and kicks on the training dummies.

"Didn't expect you to be here so soon." Sasuke spoke up as he felt Naruto's presence since he entered the compound. Naruto was actually quite impressed with that. Since Sasuke started training with him, the two have gotten closer than they ever thought they would. Naruto actually saw Sasuke as a friend instead of someone to test his strength against. Naruto now was actually glad he talked to Sasuke that night or he might be even more bitter than he already was.

"Me too, but it seemed they wanted to get here early. So what's up?" Naruto asked as he sat on the top of a dummies shoulders. Sasuke gave a shrug as he delivered a punch. The boy was dressed in a dark male Kimono as well, but gave him more breathing room than anything, allowing him to actually do what he was currently doing. "So when did you get here?" Naruto wondered. Sasuke answered after regaining his breath.

"About an hour ago, been doing this ever since. The Inuzuka, Haruno, Nara and Yamanaka's are here." Sasuke threw in. Naruto nodded as he realized that when he walked his way over here.

The two were wrapped in blissful silence except for Sasuke's repeating thunks on the dummies. It wasn't until the two felt another being's presence nearby. Just knowing that another being was close was as far as Sasuke got while Naruto was more experienced in reading chakra signatures and was able to break it down.

The being was human and had the small yet firm chakra reserves of a female. Whoever the person was probably about the same age as them if not a bit younger, but definitely not older. Naruto could also sense chakra being concentrated in a certain area which was the eyes. And guessing where he currently was, Naruto figured it was a Hyuuga, most likely the girl who tried stalking him all the time, Hinata Hyuuga.

"You don't have to hide in your own home Hinata-san," Naruto spoke up , making the person jump revealing them to be behind the bushes. A few seconds later Hinata came out of the bushes with a light blush on her face.

The girl was wearing a white Kimono with lavender rose petals around and about. Hinata was about to speak to greet them when their attention was given to Ino call out Hinata's name. As Ino came from the bushes, Mito and Sakura did as well. It wasn't that long after when Kiba, Menma and Shikamaru came from the right.

After Ino and Sakura spotted Sasuke and Naruto they both blushed lightly while Kiba growled in annoyance and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Naruto glanced at each on of them before he gazed back to the stars.

"Hinata, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." Mito informed getting a small apology from Hinata. Eyes were then put on Naruto and Sasuke, both of felt kind of uncomfortable.

"So Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, what are you two doing out here by yourselves?" Ino asked with a smile. Sasuke grunted while Naruto remained silent trying to ponder an answer; but when he didn't answer quick enough Kiba growled louder.

"Would you stop growling? You are starting to sound like an actual mutt." Naruto grumbled as he had gotten annoyed by the boy. Kiba was not his favorite person in the group, and he wasn't Kiba's so the insult caused Kiba to stumble a bit before the boy glared at Naruto.

"Why you!" Kiba was about to lunge at Naruto when Menma held him back.

"Come on guys lets not fight, this is a party, we should be having fun." Mito stated, trying to calm Kiba down. Sakura smiled with a nod, adding her two cents.

"Yeah, were all friends right?" Sakura grinned before she heard a snort. Everyone then looked towards Sasuke who was shaking his head.

"Friends? Why would bother being friends with you losers?" the Uchiha huffed. "You're all annoying," the boy muttered. Kiba finally snapped and shook off Menma before charging at Sasuke. Apparently some of the adults heard Kiba's battle cry and rushed to see what was going on, only to see Naruto easily catch Kiba's punch. Twisting his arm a bit Naruto had his other hand grasp onto Kiba's arm, and threw him over his head with ease.

Kiba went tumbling the ground in a mess, groaning in pain. The other kids besides Sasuke and Hinata left to go see if he was okay. Naruto simply just patted the dirt off his clothes before his attention was given to Hinata who started to speak. "N-Naruto-k-kun, w-why wo-would you do t-that to K-Kiba?" Hinata asked before Naruto frowned as he glanced to Sasuke.

"Because he was trying to hit my friend. Yeah was Sasuke said wasn't nice, but it doesn't give Kiba the right to attack because he's angry," Naruto explained. However he spun back around and had his hand cover up his face, catching the rock that was thrown at him and crushed it into dust. Naruto's eyes glared into his younger brother who was glaring just as hard. Sasuke stepped up beside Naruto, ready to fight with him if need be. He wanted to test his strength against someone besides Naruto anyway.

"Is there a reason to why you threw that, Menma?" Naruto demanded actually sounding annoyed, he was noticing how the adults weren't moving, intent on watching the squabble.

"There was no reason for you to hurt Kiba! Why must you always be a jerk?! We are at a party to have fun and celebrate our birthday! Must you ruin it?!" Menma demanded.

Naruto scowled in response before glaring towards Minato and Kushina who were watching in interest, but would step in if need be. "I'll tell you what I told Hinata-san! Kiba was wrong for trying to attack Sasuke who simply said some mean things! How am I in the wrong for protecting my friend?!"

Naruto was going to continue when he paused, in his own thoughts now. After about 2 seconds he took a deep breath and adopted a blank expression. "I apologize if Kiba is overly hurt, it was not my intention. I'm going home now," he spoke before he turned away and walked off with a passing glance to Sasuke. The young Uchiha nodded to Naruto as he watched Kushina run to catch up with Naruto while Minato checked on Kiba and the other kids. After handling everything he and the older twins of the Namikaze family left for the house.

The birthday party would be starting soon.

The youngest of the triplets, was currently leaning against a wall watching Mito and Menma open up gifts. It has only been an hour since they left the Hyuuga compound and now the house was swamped with guests. The blonde watched as his godparents gave the slug and toad contract to the two children. Mito was given the slug while Menma was given the toad contract which they were really grateful for.

Snorting in amusement, Naruto turned his head away to gaze at the full moon. Ever since he was little he always enjoyed gazing at the moon, it's what truly calmed him down. He just felt so safe under its presence, and a bit stronger.

"Naruto-kun." The blonde's thoughts were put on pause when he heard the quiet familiar voice of Izumi Uchiha.

"Izumi-nee, how are you doing?" Naruto asked with a small smile, causing her to give one as well.

"I'm doing well Naruto-kun. I came to wish you a happy birthday, and to give you a gift." Izumi said as she revealed what was behind her back. Naruto was surprised to see a medium sized Uchiha scroll. The emblem was stamped on it but the colors were different. The top of the fan was fire red while the bottom was sky blue.

Seeing his raised brow, Izumi explained. "It's a scroll filled with two jutsu I created myself. One is a fire and the other is water. I hope you will be able to use these in the future." Izumi said with a small smirk. Naruto nodded and took the scroll, sealing it away for later.

After he was done with that he pulled Izumii into a hug which surprised her, but happily returned. After pulling away Naruto spoke first. "Where is Mikoto-chan and Sasuke?" Naruto wondered and Izumi answered with a small smile.

"Mother is talking with Kushina-sama, Sasuke is with father, watching the two open their gifts." Naruto nodded in response as he quickly spotted them all. It was then when Naruto tuned into the conversation that he began to leave with a one last thank you and quick hug to Izumi before leaving. The Uchiha girl wondered what was wrong when she saw Mito stand with the toad scroll in her hands and leave to follow Naruto.

The blonde boy didn't go too far. The farthest he got was the porch in the backyard before Mito was standing behind him. "Otouto Pervy granddad wanted me to give this to you." Mito stated holding out the toad summoning scroll. Naruto glanced back at her before giving a small apologetic smile.

"No thank you Mito, it's okay, I don't want to impose on your gift," he said politely and she looked at him with a confused expression before shaking her head and walking towards him to be closer.

"What are you talking about Otouto? It's your birthday too! And I want you to sign the contract! Please!?" she pleaded to him. Naruto gazed at her for a few moments as well as the scroll and nodded his head with a sigh. She gave a grin and opened it for him as he bit his thumb then signed his signature on top of it.

Mito had a genuine smile as she watched her brother, and she hoped deep down she hoped, that one day...

...he would be part of the family.

 **So! Here it is! After about a year or so! I've done it! I've re-written and updated my once so popular story, Kami on Earth! I was able to re-read it, plot out what I needed to plot out, re-write it, re-write it, re-read it, plot out then re-write some more of what I needed! So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. The other chapters will be released later once I've finished my last edits and everything. This new updated version will stick rather close to the original for those who remembered it, with an original storyline and straight badassery! You are probably wondering...what about the harem? Is there a Harem?**

 **Yes of course there is a Harem. A Big Harem...with very few actual women he is going to be in love with. So I'm not going to give out the full harem, but I will share with you who he will be in love with...ready?**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **And there will be a few more that will remain unknown! Can't spill out all my secrets! Anyway, that is it for me!**

 **Later!**

 **Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

 **So I've been asked...what's the difference between this one...and the old one?**

 **Well...for those who remember the old one, the storyline is the same. It's not changing, I don't see why I would. But I'm also not going to tell you the difference, just read it. IF you didn't like it before...you're not going to like it now. Just saying.**

 **If you don't like the fact that I made genderbended Itachi or I'm adding Ino to the harem...then don't read it. But just because you tell me you don't like THIS person, or you would feel better with THIS person, doesn't mean I'm going to change it or even care. Because I don't.**

 **And if you've been rocking with me for a while...you should know me by now.**

 **Chapter Two**

" _Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" A young Naruto of 5 years old called. Kushina who was busy watching over Mito and Menma looked towards the youngest of the three with a curious yet bored expression._ _Once Naruto was sure he got her attention he raised up the picture he made, it was of him and his family. Though to Kushina it was just a bunch of scribbles._ " _Look Kaa-san! It's a drawing of all of us!" Naruto grinned. Kushina gave a small fake unamused smile._

" _That's great Naruto." Kushina said in a somewhat dry tone before she left. Menma who noticed his brother stood up and snatched the picture from him while Naruto gave a shout of protest._

" _What is this? This is completely stupid! Why is the sun smiling?" Menma asked before Naruto snatched back and glared at the boy._

" _The sun is smiling because it likes to smile!" Naruto stated, anger in his voice. Menma growled and snatched it back from Naruto._

" _Don't snatch!" Menma scolded, while Naruto glared even harder._

" _Give it back!" Naruto ordered. Menma gave a sneer till Mito grabbed it from Menma and ripped the picture to pieces, gaining a look of horror from Naruto._

" _There, no more fighting." Mito smiled. Menma huffed in annoyance while Naruto was getting red. Just as he was about to yell, Kushina came back into the room gaining Naruto's attention._

" _Kaa-san! Mito ripped up my picture!" Naruto told her, pointing at the scraps of ripped paper. Kushina sighed and looked at Mito._

" _Why did you rip his paper?" She wondered but really didn't care, she was tired dammit!_

" _Because Menma and Naruto were fighting over it, so to stop their fighting I ripped it up, no more fighting." Mito smiled at her mother then at her brothers._ _Naruto growled, wanting to push her. But just as he was about to Kushina spoke._

" _Naruto, clean that mess up." She told him. Naruto blinked then looked at his mother horrified and completely confused._

" _What? Why?! I didn't make the mess! She did!" Naruto pointed at Mito with a glare who looked a bit curious and nervous._

" _Menma and Mito need to go out and start training. So clean this mess up." Kushina told him as she began to walk off but stopped._

" _No! Mito ripped up my picture! She should clean it up!" Naruto yelled stomping his foot, tears at the corner of his eyes. Kushina blinked before narrowing her eyes turning towards him._

" _Did you just tell me no little boy?" Kushina hissed. Naruto heard the tone she used but didn't care. What Mito did was not fair and his mother was doing nothing about it!_

" _I'm not cleaning it up!"_

 _The next 10 minutes in the house was filled with nothing but cries and screams of Naruto Namikaze._

 _"Hey Tou-san can we go train now?" Naruto asked quietly as he entered his fathers office. Minato shook his head as he was focused on some work trying to sort something's out._

 _"Not now Naruto I'm busy. Maybe next time." Minato answered, still focused on his work. Naruto gave a frown and debated if he should just leave or fight for what he wanted. And since his parents had taught him and siblings to fight for what they wanted, he decided to do just that._

 _"But Tou-san! That's what you said last time! And the time before that! Why is it when Mito or Menma asks, you and Kaa-san jump at the chance but shoo me away?" Naruto wondered with a pout._

 _"Naruto I'm busy. Go ask your mother." Minato replied waving him off, not looking up from his desk._

 _"I did! But she said ask you." Naruto told him crossing his arms, remembering the look of annoyance she had when he asked her._

 _"Well what is she doing?" Minato replied with a raised eye brow, but still looking at the clan paperwork._

 _"Training Mito and Menma. Now please?" Naruto pleaded._

 _"She's training them now? Why didn't she tell me?" Minato asked in a confused tone as he stood up to join them._

 _"Tou-san!" Naruto called._

 _"Sorry Naruto but I need to train Mito and Menma as well, your mother may need help. Go play with your friends or something." Minato ordered with disinterest with a wave of his hand as he started walking out the room._

 _Naruto just stood there with a look of hurt and anger on his face before he shut his eyes and cried out._ " _WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO PUSH ME AWAY?!" The boy screamed causing Minato to stop in his tracks and look in confusion._

" _Why is it always me that has to be ignored? Why can't I be seen or spoken to for once?! It's always Mito and Menma! You are all so stupid!" Naruto screamed before his face was slapped, hard._ _The blonde fell to the ground, a red hand print on his cheek. His violet blue eyes looked up to the annoyed sky blue eyes of his father._

" _Watch your mouth_ _boy_ _. You should be happy you still even have a place to call home. I want you to go to your room and stay there. GO!" Minato yelled causing tears to well up in Naruto's eyes before he ran out the room and to his own._

 _A six year old Naruto sighed as he gazed at the koi pond in his family's backyard. A sad look was etched onto Naruto's face as he thought about his life for the past few years since he could remember._

 _No matter how he tried, he could not connect with his family. His brother was a wanna be bully, and a spoiled brat. Mito was just, ugh. That cheery attitude she had all the time annoyed the hell out of him, not everything was as good as it seemed, but she didn't see that. Naïve.._

 _And his parents. They saw him as a monster. The monster that his own father sealed into him…Kyuubi. He found this out not to long ago. On his sixth birthday actually, which was about 8 months ago and was terrible. Time and time again, Naruto tried to get his parents to see he was not Kyuubi, he was Naruto Namikaze! Their son! But they couldn't see that. Naruto spent time and time again to gain his mothers affection, and have his father be proud of him, but he just…couldn't._

 _His stomach started to rumble which prompted him in grabbing it and giving another sigh. The blonde boy looked towards the arcadia door which showed his mother in the kitchen. She didn't seem busy, and his siblings were out of the house, so maybe…just maybe, this could be his chance. Naruto made his way inside the house and locked the door before walking over to his mother who seemed to be reading something. Over the past year, Naruto's self confidence was brought down immensely when he was around his parents, so he tended to be shy and meek around them._

" _Ex-excuse me, Kaa-san?" Naruto called in an almost quiet voice, but loud enough for Kushina to hear him._ _She hummed in response, her eyes not leaving her book._ " _W-would it be o-okay for us to g-get some r-ramen today?" Naruto asked shyly. Kushina raised a brow and looked towards the boy with a slightly confused look._

" _What do you mean?" Kushina wondered. Naruto looked away from her gaze, a little afraid of being reprimanded before giving glances every few seconds as he explained._

" _W-well, you took Mito and Menma to g-get some ramen y-yesterday without me, so I was w-wondering if we can get some to-today." Naruto told her._ _Kushina hummed in thought, Naruto watching her closely with hope in his eyes. After a few moments she gave a nod._

" _Alright, I am a little hungry. Lets go." She told him, prompting him to smile. The two left the house and walked the streets of the village towards Ichiraku ramen._

 _However as they walked Naruto noticed the dirty and angry looks that the villagers were giving him. They were looks of hate and malice. In response Naruto walked a little closer to Kushina, but not too close as she might get mad. The boy looked up to his mother to see she wore an expression of indifference which made him hurt a bit inside. Though he sucked it up as he was used to it. Just like everything else in the village that was against him._

 _"Hey Kushina!" A voice called. They both stopped and looked behind them to see Jiraiya and Tsunade walking towards them. Kushina stopped walking as did Naruto, as he looked at his Godparents approach._

 _They weren't a big fan of him either._

 _"I know that red hair when I see it." Jiraiya grinned. Tsunade merely rolled her eyes._

" _Is there something you need Ero-sennin?" Kushina asked which made his eye twitch and Tsunade to give a small laugh. Naruto's lips gave a small twitch but nothing much. It wasn't good to smile, especially around adults._

 _"Minato wanted for us to come let you know that he wants to go over Mito and Menma's training. The kids are in there as well." Tsunade spoke up with a small smile._

 _Naruto frowned in response. Once again, Mito and Menma get special training from their parents and god parents. A large part of him wanted to yell out about his own training which was totally non-existent, but another part of him, which was afraid of being reprimanded and physically and verbally scolded, told him to keep quiet._

 _Speak only when spoken to._

 _Kushina blinked in surprise at that before speaking._ " _I see, well lets go then." Kushina smiled. The other two adults nodded in agreement and were about to leave with Kushina when Naruto spoke out._

" _But Kaa-san! What about ramen?" Naruto reminded. Kushina looked at him along with the other two adults. Her eye twitched while his god parents had a slightly serious look on their face._

" _You eat by yourself all the time, why should this time be any different? Besides this is important. Your brother and sister are way more important than just having ramen, maybe another time." Kushina brushed him off._

 _Once again Naruto had a hurt look on his face as he looked down at the ground._ " _But I wanted to have ramen with you, kaa-san." Naruto told her tears welling up in his eyes as he looked up and gazed at her. For a single moment, just a moment…Naruto could have sworn he saw regret in her eyes, before it was gone, as if it was never there._

" _Naruto, your mother is right. This is important, don't you want your brother and sister to get stronger? They could end up helping you in the future because of this training." Jiraiya stated, which earned him a glare from Naruto._

 _He was stronger than both of them already, he didn't need their help!_ " _I don't want them protecting me! I don't care about what happens to them!" Naruto shouted, his eyes flashing red in anger._

" _Enough of this!" Tsunade stated with a growl. Naruto looked towards her with a glare as well before he looked away._

" _Go ahead without me guys, I'll catch up." Kushina stated. The two gave Naruto and Kushina one more look before nodding and walking off. Kushina looked at Naruto before speaking._

" _Listen Naruto, I know you want to have ramen together, but your siblings are my main priority right now. Like Ero-Kyofu said, they could end up protecting not only you, but the whole village in the future. I'll be back soon okay, just wait for me." Kushina smiled, though her son noticed it never reached her eyes._

 _Naruto looked away and gave a nod. Kushina patted his head a bit roughly before walking off after Jiraiya. His dark violet blue eyes gazed at her retreating back before he walked into Ichiraku's._

" _Oh hey Naruto-kun! You wanna order something?" Ayame asked her favorite customer with a warm smile. The blond frowned as he looked towards the entrance then towards the kitchen as he could smell food, but he ended up shaking his head._

 _"No not yet Ayame-chan. I'm gonna wait for Kaa-san to come back." Naruto told her, giving a saddened smile. Ayame nodded though she had a worried expression on her face and simply nodded, walking off but keeping an eye on him._

 _Hours passed as Naruto waited for his mother to come back. He waited and waited and waited some more but she never came back. He was hungry, very hungry but he wanted to eat with his mother. When he looked outside it was nighttime. Naruto stood off from the stool and began to walk home when a something hit the back of his head. Falling to the ground with weary eyes Naruto saw a rock on the side of him._ _Touching the back of his head and looking at his hand Naruto saw blood._

 _"Who threw that?" Naruto whispered to himself and looked back to see a mob of angry villagers._ _And once he did, he could see the evil look in their eyes. They walked closer to him as he tried to get away._

" _There is no where to hide, Kyuubi! You want affection? Oh, we'll show you the best and only affection you will get in your entire life!" A man yelled as they charged at Naruto who simply screamed for his life._

"Ngh!" Naruto grunted as he shuddered himself awake, his eyes snapping open. He gave a deep breath and a frown, before leaning up in his bed. He grabbed his head and stood up, walking over to his desk.

Pulling out a notebook, he flipped through the pages till he stopped and began writing. This lasted for a half an hour before he stopped and closed the book. Releasing a sigh, he glanced to see it was ten till six. Leaving his desk he took a cold shower in silence, a blank expression on his face as he went through his daily morning routines. By the time he had finished getting dressed, it was six-thirty. He headed downstairs, and into the dining area to see his mother was in the kitchen cooking over the stove, his father at the table reading a scroll, and his siblings eating their breakfast.

"Morning Nii-chan!" Mito greeted, which made the others glance at him. Naruto greeted her with a nod as he sat down. The blonde noticed this seemed to set his parents at ease as they greeted him as well, he found it a bit strange but said nothing about it, giving them nods. The only who didn't give a real greeting was his brother, who for his part gave a grunt that reminded him of a certain Uchiha. Naruto didn't even glance towards him as he focused on eating his breakfast.

Kushina set down her bowl and sat beside her husband and looked towards her youngest son with a curious worried look, "So Naruto-kun, I heard you moving around upstairs earlier, and you look a little pale are you okay?" She asked with a worried tone. Naruto looked up at his mother as he was about to put his spoon in his mouth. He then noticed the rest of his family members looking at him as well, though Menma looked uninterested.

Naruto slowly put his spoon down as he observed his family, beginning to notice how strange they were acting, well at least his parents. Mito was her usual bubbly self, just as Menma was his usual grumpy cool attitude self. It was his parents that were strange, but then again, could it really be considered strange if for the past couple of months his parents were acting more...parent like?

They seemed a bit more concerned than usual, and they did their best to engage him more into conversations and such. While he didn't necessarily dislike it, he didn't care for it; it was foreign to him. Maybe it was because he no longer really craved the attention of his parents? Either way, it would take a whole lot more before he would paint them in the light as his parents.

"I had a bad dream is all," Naruto responded quietly before he returned to eating. "It woke me up, and I couldn't go back to sleep," he shrugged. Kushina and Minato gazed at him for a few moments before letting it drop.

"Alright then time for you three to get moving. I don't want Iruka telling me how you three were late again." Kushina told them with a look. They all nodded, said goodbye to their parents and left the house for school.

"Minato…"

"I know, but he's not going to open up to us immediately Kushina, you know that," the Yondaime stated as he finished sipping his coffee. "We just have to be patient and keep trying, and hopefully he'll come around," Kushina nodded to Minato's statement as he left for the office, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

As Kushina thought about it more, she realized she was afraid. Deeply afraid for her relationship with Naruto. Ever since the clan exams a few months ago, she had been trying to connect with her son a bit more. And while he hadn't pushed her away, he wasn't exactly open with her.

Kushina knew she messed up times and times before as his mother before the exams, but thanks to their informant who let them know what Naruto had been up too and why he was how he was. But what also helped was her talk with Mito not long after the birthday party…

 _"Kaa-san?"_

 _"Hey sweetie," Kushina greeted her daughter with a smile as she came into her room. Mito gave a soft smile upon seeing her beautiful getting dressed, and inwardly wished that she could be just as goregous as her mother when she got older._

 _"Are you going somewhere?"_

 _"Yeah, I have a lunch date with Mikoto," Kushina nodded as she buttoned up her shirt. "I haven't really seen her since before the party and it was nice talking with her, so I thought it'd be nice to have a chat," Kushina smiled with Mito nodding in understanding. "Is there something you need?"_

 _"Well um yeah actually. I wanted to talk about Otouto," Mito brought up with Kushina pausing, giving her a curious look._

 _"What did Menma do this time?"_

 _"Menma is always doing something," Mito rolled her eyes at the thought of her brother pulling pranks with Kiba. "But I'm talking about Naruto," this really gained her mothers attention, but not in the way she really liked. A small scowl came upon her face as she gave a sigh,_

 _"That reminds me, I have to have a talk with him about his behavior the other night," she grumbled. 'That boy I swear…"_

 _"Kaa-san, this is actually wanted to talk about," Mito cut her off as she could feel her own annoyance rising. Kushina blinked as Mito spoke, "Why do you treat him like that? Naruto-nii hasn't done anything bad for you or Tou-san to be so…mean to him," Mito reasoned with Kushina frowning._

 _"Mean? Mito sweetheart, we're not being mean to your brother. And if it seems like we are, we're sorry but he's just...difficult…"_

 _"How?" Mito questioned with a daring look causing Kushina to falter. "Naruto isn't really around to give us any problems, and I think that's the problem," Mito explained her thoughts. "The main problem is that he isn't around, and I wouldn't be either if I had to deal with Menma always picking on me and you two ignoring me,"_

 _"Mito, we don't ignore Naruto…"_

 _"Kaa-san, yes you do!" Mito tried to argue with Kushina sitting on the bed to listen to her daughter. "You don't have to outright not respond to him for you to ignore him. But you do brush off what he says, or disregard him in some cases. The only time you really pay attention to him is when you feel he has done something wrong," Mito frowned deeply, Kushina looking down in thought. "Naruto-nii…he's so kind and polite, but I can tell he's scared of you guys…scared of me…" Mito sniffed as she tried to hold back her tears._

 _"Mito-chan," Kushina called softly as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "Why are you crying dear?"_

 _"Because…everyone is so mean to Naruto and I don't know why," Mito sobbed. "He's so…alone Kaa-san. I try my best to be there for him, to listen and pay attention to him but it's like he just assumes I'm going to bully him like Menma or ignore him like you and Tou-san," Mito then pulled away from the hug as she wiped her eyes. "I see how you look at him sometimes," Mito sniffed a bit. "You have this sad look in your eyes almost as if…it hurts you to see him in pain," Kushina was silent as Mito went on, "But when Tou-san comes around, it's like…you don't care anymore. I just want to know why Kaa-san, why are you so mean to him?"_

 _"I…" For some reason it was hard to speak, hard too explain her thoughts when it came to her youngest son. She could feel her daughter's serious and curious eyes on her, patiently waiting for an answer. "I don't think I'm being mean, Mito," Kushina started with slowly and she could see Mito's face slowly begin to scrunch up again. "Or I should say, I'm not trying too. It's just that…he's not like you or Menma…"_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"I know," Kushina sighed softly as she wiped her daughters tears. "Your brother holds the soul of the nine tails while you and Menma hold it's chakra," she began and this is when it seemed to click for Mito._

 _"Kaa-san," Mito called slowly with Kushina raising a brow. "You…you don't think Naruto-nii is the Kyuubi…do you?" she questioned carefully. Kushina gazed at Mito with eyes that seemed to gain some kind of light, even though she tried to deny it to herself. But it was too late…Mito had already seen it. "You do," she whispered, taking a step back from her. "You're just like everyone else…"_

 _"Mito wait…"_

 _"You think he's a monster…" Mito whispered before she glared at Kushina. "He's not a monster! He's not a germ! He's a person and he has feelings!" Mito yelled at Kushina who was surprised by Mito's anger. "He's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! My brother! Your son!" Mito then pointed at Kushina who was speechless. "It's not his fault! You made the decision, not him! You…you make me sick!" Mito spat at Kushina before she ran out the room._

 _Kushina remained utterly speechless as she gazed after her daughter and gave a gasp, covering her mouth as tears began to well from her eyes._

 _"Oh my god…"_

Her relationship with Mito had been shaky to say the least. She really hadn't shared her thoughts with Minato because she wasn't sure what he would say, or how he would take it. She figured he would simply deny it, but after what their informant told them, just like her he was willing to try and build a relationship with their son they were too blinded to forge in the first place. She however, was working extra hard to be a pillar and someone her son could trust. Mito seemed to see her and Minato trying their best and whatever resentment and anger she held towards them had started to die down. Naruto was her baby, her son; and how she had been treating him obviously had an undesired effect on him and was harming her relationship with her daughter. And she would be damned to let her ill feelings towards Kyuubi, ruin her relationship with her children.

The youngest of the three walked with his siblings to school with his usual blank expression. He was thinking about his nightmares and wondered why they were bothering him. Were they some kind of message? After all he did his very best to bury those memories down within him, but as of late they had been surfacing at random times.

Maybe it had to do with the fact he was spending a bit more time with his parents since the clan exams. His original plan was to flunk them completely so he could enact the plan he explained to Sasuke. But for some reason, for some idiotic reason, he felt the need to show off; and as a result he won the exams as he not only mopped the floor with his opponents, but his siblings as well.

It was then after eyes were put on him, not in the way he expected however. He had expected them to claim his a prodigy and praise the very ground he walked on; but instead they were curious, interested. Some called it a fluke, others claimed his opponents threw the match because they knew he was a weakling and didn't want to feel bad. Whatever the reason, the eyes of his parents were on him as well. From that point he was given training from both his father and mother. He didn't mind it honestly, as usual with his training he was focused on the task at hand. He figured they both saw it as a time to bond, Naruto saw it as a time to get stronger. The boy continued to stay silent and he continued to be a fly on the wall, well at least he tried.

But that wasn't happening, as both Mito and Kushina were pulling him into conversations that had nothing to do with him, or things he wasn't interested in. When he chose to train alone when Sasuke couldn't, he was pulled into joint training. Even Jiraiya was training him with the toads, and it was interesting to say the least.

All he ever did was train, he hardly slept unless he was dead beat tired. He even avoided actually going to the academy some days during the week to train, replacing himself with a shadow clone. Day by day, his skills were continue to grow, and he saw no reason why he should stop. He was able to gain sparring partners out of Izumi, Mikoto and Kakashi with the Uchiha being more than happy to help him. He was testing himself with each spar, trying something new. His motto, to be stronger than he was yesterday.

Before he could ponder more on his thoughts, Mito yanked on his arm to get his attention. "Nii-chan, what do you think Iruka-sensei is going to teach us today?" She wondered. Naruto gave a shrug while Menma spoke with a grumble.

"Probably something boring. I swear all he does is yammer on about a bunch of stupid and meaningless stuff. I mean who cares if the Shodaime hokage could use Mokuton and his brother couldn't, what does that have to do with me?" Menma grumbled to himself.

"Well, if you noticed, The Shodaime was the one who was able to create the village your living in with his Mokuton. Also who knows, it may be important to you in the future. For what? No clue." Mito answered while Naruto gave a quiet chuckle. This caused Menma to get annoyed at his siblings and point at Mito comically.

"Shut up baka! I was just rambling, I didn't ask for an answer! It was a rhetorical question!" Menma yelled. Mito just rolled her eyes as she walked in the classroom with her siblings. Once they walked in they saw Uchiha Sasuke sitting by himself staring out the window.

"Mito-chan!" Kiba howled as he ran over to her with a grin. Mito gave a small smile to Kiba, while the whole class noticed that the three came in. While Mito and Menma were talking to Kiba, Naruto walked to sit next to the Uchiha. The two gave a fist bump and sat in silence as Iruka walked in.

"Alright class get to your seats." Iruka told them. They all listened going their separate ways. Menma sat next to Shikamaru and Kiba, while Mito sat next to Ino and Hinata.

Naruto gave a small sigh as he glanced at Sasuke who was gazing out the window. The Namikaze yawned, his eyes half lidded. He was still a bit tired due to the nightmares and training the day before. He paid attention to Iruka for a few more minutes before figuring out the lesson was something he already knew. So that was when laid his head down and shut his eyes.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the ground, in front of a large cage. Large demonic red eyes opened up, shrouded in darkness. " **What do I owe this visit kid**?" a deep rumbling voice growled out, sounding more bored than annoyed.

"I wanted to know why those memories I buried are surfacing, I figured you may have something to do with it?" Naruto assumed and the beast in the cage gazed at him before speaking.

" **I have nothing to do with that** , **but I was curious as to why they were showing up as well. I just assumed you were thinking about them, so they appeared. But it seems I'm wrong,** "

"I may have something to do with that," the two heard and Naruto raised a brow as a young boy came from the shadows of the room. He looked exactly like Naruto, however, his hair was pure white, his skin was very pale, his sclrea was black and his eyes were red. His clothes were black and white as well.

"And who are you?" Naruto wondered as he gazed at the being, he could obviously see the being was some part of his consciousness as he looked exactly like him. However he heard of this game, whoever this was, was him, but had a different identity.

"I have no name, for I am nobody," the boy shrugged. Naruto raised a brow in response and continued to gaze at the boy before glancing to the silent nine tailed fox in the cage. He then looked back towards the boy and spoke.

"Perhaps, but I can sense you hold a similar signature to Kurama, however yours is more..." the blond paused as he tried to think of the best word, "Spiritually demonic," he stated. The white haired boy gave a smile, as if he was impressed and nodded his head.

"You are smart one, good, this will make things easier then," the boy said as he rolled his neck. "You may call me Zetsu, I am a small piece of what used to be Kaguya-sama," he informed which caused Naruto to raise a brow. "But for now, that is not important. The reason you are viewing your memories, is because I am bringing them up,"

"Why?"

"For you not to forget," Zetsu answered. "For you not to forget the pain you have suffered, that pain, that hate you hold deep inside you. It will make you stronger. And that's what you want to be right? Stronger?"

"How come it sounds as if you are setting me up for something?" Naruto wondered with a sigh. "I don't want to have a destiny to be king or anything like that, I just want to live my life," Naruto shrugged as he stood up and dusted himself off. "So you can keep whatever long drawn speech you are trying to give me, because I'm not interested,"

"So you are content with living your life of getting stronger to outclass a man whose power was based on myth?" Zetsu asked with a raised brow while Naruto stared. "Don't you want revenge Naruto? Don't you want to make them pay? Make them all pay for the suffering your enduring because of something was not your fault?"

Naruto gazed at Zetsu who kept his brow raised. Zetsu snapped his fingers and suddenly multiple screens appeared around them, each of them showing a scene of Naruto's suffering. The blond glanced around as he witnessed each scene. "Aren't you angry at all? Look at what they have done to you, it's despicable if you ask me,"

"How'd you get inside my head?" Naruto wondered in a calm tone as he continued to watch the scenes. Zetsu stared at Naruto who then gazed at him curiously. "How...did you...get inside my head?" the blond repeated.

"As I said, I am a small piece of Kaguya-sama, just as are the biju. It's taken time but I was able to mentally connect with this piece thanks to the full moon. And she has seen your suffering, and let me tell you, she isn't exactly happy,"

"Why?"

"Because you are a puppet!" Zetsu shouted, anger in his eyes. Naruto didn't react as he gazed at Zetsu who gritted his teeth. "You are a puppet, just as much as she was! They manipulated her by having her born into a world filled with Chaos. Then they offered her the power to bring peace, only for them drive her insane and seal her away! They used her as their entertainment!"

"Who is 'they'?" Naruto wondered and Zetsu closed his hand, causing the scenes to disappear. He then waved his hand and suddenly the image of a beautiful land that stretched on for kilometers appeared. On the land were multiple kingdoms, however far in the back was a large castle which looked like a crown.

"The Gods," Zetsu answered which caused Naruto to frown. "How do you think you humans are able to use chakra? Chakra is a watered down version of the Gods power, it was given to Kaguya-sama who then had children and they spread it all over the world. You humans are connected to the gods more than you know,"

"What does this have to do with me? Why am I their new puppet?" he wondered. Zetsu frowned as he gazed at Naruto then he snapped his fingers and suddenly the image of the kingdoms changed to a beautiful woman who was holding a baby.

The woman was quite tall, standing at 5'10, with flowing pure white hair. A bang swept down to cover some of her left eye, though atop her head was a crown, almost like a tiara. Her skin was a healthy light tan, while her eyes were a piercing gold. She wore dark green silk robes, that showed off her generous figure. Naruto gazed at her for a while as there was a familiar feeling, but he just couldn't figure it out.

"She is Mira," Zetsu informed. "A goddess of the Norse Kingdom, she is also your true mother," he informed which caused Naruto to looked towards Zetsu with confusion. "Over ten-thousand years ago, she gave birth to that baby in her arms, she named him Xeno," he informed and Naruto raised a brow. "You are his Incarnation,"

Naruto remained silent as he glanced towards Kurama who gave a shrug, but he decided to hear the spirit out, he has so far. "I didn't say Re-incarnation because a man named Dante, is his re-incarnation. You are in the incarnation of Xeno, almost perfectly with minor differences, but we'll move past that," Zetsu shrugged which caused Naruto to gaze at him curiously.

"So, even though I am Naruto...I am Xeno?" A nod was his answer and he hummed in response as he digested this information.

"Xeno was Nephilim, which is the hybrid of Angel and Demon. Mira was raped by some devils, therefore she gave birth to Xeno. She was sent to this world, when it was nothing but sand, Kami took interest in it and it became what it is today," Zetsu stated and Naruto nodded.

"Okay, but I'm still missing what I have to do with this," he reminded, sounding a bit irritated.

Zetsu hummed as he continued on, "Long story short, Mira got in trouble for birthing a demons child and was jailed while Xeno was to be executed. He however rebelled and unleashed the Titans and got into war with the gods to free his mother," Zetsu continued as he gave a summarized version, which was simply what he knew.

"They cheated him, killed his family and sealed him away, to be re-incarnated for eternity into a life all would cringe at. He never be able to re-gain his memories, or his abilities; then Dante came along," Zetsu smirked. "Although Dante was not an incarnated version of Xeno like you are, he was a slip up on the gods part. Dante was able to fully utilize his Nephilim powers for the most part and go against the Gods. It was proof, that they forgot about Xeno's carnage,"

"Naruto...you are a play thing for the gods," Zetsu informed and Naruto narrowed his eyes lightly. "The reason behind the pain you have suffered is because of them, you are their puppet! Their source of entertainment!" Zetsu growled. "That is why Kaguya-sama has taken interest in you, because you two are one in the same!"

Naruto frowned in thought as he looked at Zetsu who frowned, "They are the reason for this!" throwing out his hand, the image of Naruto being raped by multiple men appeared. It made the boy's jaw clench as he glared at the scene.

" **Enough!** " Kurama snapped and Zetsu glanced to the fox. " **Turn it off! He doesn't need too**..."

"It's okay Kurama," Naruto spoke up in a whisper. "I needed to see it," he said quietly. Zetsu gazed at the young boy, as he removed the image. "Tell me Zetsu," Naruto spoke up. "Was the whole point of divulging this information to me, was so Kaguya could use me to exact her own revenge?" Zetsu' eyes widened as Naruto gazed at him with a blank expression. "Is she trying to make me her...puppet?"

"No, Kaguya-sama is..."

"You know what? I don't care," Naruto muttered, cutting him off. "I was content of simply living my life. I was content of training everyday to be stronger than Madara Uchiha. I was content of letting my parents make their decisions with no repercussions, I was simply content," Naruto shrugged.

Zetsu looked as if he wanted to speak up but he went silent as Naruto continued, "But..." he started. "You awoke something inside me that I did not want to get out. You awoke something dangerous, something powerful," Naruto stated as he began to roll his neck and his shoulders.

Both Zetsu and Kurama could feel the power that was oozing out from Naruto, the darkness in his heart. The boy opened his eyes revealing crimson demonic eyes. "I am no ones puppet, I am no ones plaything, a source of entertainment. Thanks to you Zetsu, I'm no longer content of living the life I'm living. Now...I'm going to prove a point," the blond then walked towards Zetsu who couldn't move his body.

As he watched Naruto come closer, he could see the demonic shadow of a monster. The blond stood in front of Zetsu and gave him a bloodthirsty smirk, "So, if Kaguya wants me to be her errand boy, is there anything she can give me to get the job done?" he asked, his grin stretched across his face.

Zetsu, could only nod.

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

 **Chapter Three**

"This is…unreal."

Naruto had a somewhat amazed smile as he looked around his room to see the many items floating around him in orbit in a calm motion. He then looked down at himself to see he was levitating a bit, above his bed. He then looked to his left hand and electricity began to buzz around his hand, dancing almost. Then in his right hand fire sat on his palm and slowly but surely began to engulf his hand, but he felt no pain, just a comfortable warm sensation. He then tossed the fire to his left, then back and back until it sat in both of his hands.

The blond then snuffed out the flame before he looked towards the floating items and had them lay to rest in their original position. Naruto flexed his fingers as he stood up and walked to his bedroom window looking outside with a studying expression. It hardly ever rained in Konoha unless it was monsoon season which was usually mid july. But it's raining now…and it's december. His eyes focused on his reflection to see the mystical ringed pattern eyes he now held, the mythical Rinnegan.

While this Dojutsu was amazing, it wasn't the main tool Kaguya had bestowed upon him. No the Rinnegan came later, it came after he had learned how to manipulate the white chakra. It was the white chakra that really gave him his power, which was going to help him ascend into a God. From what Zetsu had told him, the white aura was a symbol of mystical power that truly belonged to only the Gods. Being in possession of this power opened his eyes, opened his mind. He didn't only feel stronger but he felt…different. It couldn't be explained but he knew that there was more to this power than originally perceived and it was his tool to aid him in his quest. Paired with the Rinnegan? In years to come, he could be virtually unstoppable.

Which was why he had already started his training, but now he was picking up his training. Knowledge is power and he planned to attain that power by gaining more knowledge. It would go against him sometimes, he had no doubt…but the end result will most likely be worth it. And with this power he will crush any he wished, and any who stood in his way. His first goal to show off his power…is to crush Konoha, like breaking a twig. He wasn't sure when, he wasn't sure how…but Konoha will not stand once he is finished with it. That was a promise.

Naruto raised a brow when he heard a knock at his door, he peeked towards it a bit…somewhat confused before he looked back to the window. Just as he was about to return to his thoughts, the knock was heard again and he actually frowned before looking towards the door. His eyes scanned it and he could see through it, his eyes birthed curiosity as he saw that behind the door was Kushina. Naruto looked towards the window again and the rain began to dissipate. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it, peeking up at his mother. "Yes?"

"Hi Naruto-kun, I um…" Kushina fumbled a bit with Naruto gazing at her with wondering eyes. "I wanted to see what you were up too," she tried to get out, but it was her reason for knocking on his door that puzzled him, which genuinely showed on his face.

"You wanted to know…what I was doing?"

"Y-yeah," Kushina nodded surely. "Just checking on you, is all…" she finished a bit quietly. Naruto gazed at her then cleared his throat.

"I'm actually about to head out, train with Sasuke for a little bit. So I was just getting my things together," he explained evenly. Kushina seemed to perk up at this, as she gave him a hopeful smile.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?"

"Yes actually," Naruto refused which caused her to flinch a bit, but he didn't care about that. "Sasuke is really private when we're training, I don't think he would be comfortable with someone else around," he reasoned with Kushina slowly nodding in understanding. "But I'm sure Menma or Mito would be thrilled to have you join them," he said somewhat dryly before he closed the door. Kushina stood there with a speechless look. She tried to raise her hand and knock on the door, but she simply turned and walked off with a dejected expression.

Naruto was gazing at the door with a utterly confused expression before he snorted and turned around to get really packing. He found it amusing how since the clan exams his parents had taken more interest in his training when right before then they claimed he didn't even know where to begin…as if it was really that hard to figure out. As he packed his belongings, he couldn't help but think back to the clan exams when the dynamic of this…family, changed…

"Good morning Nii-san!"

Naruto glanced to Mito as he came downstairs and gave her a small greeting nod which made her smile a bit. But he paid her no mind after as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms waiting patiently for the rest of the family. Today was the last part of the Clan Exams, the last two days have been the knowledge portion which he had exceeded it, surprising to most. "Naruto," he heard and glanced to Mito as she gave him a serious eye. "I want you to give your best today!" She told him which made him raise a brow. "I know you've been working really hard and I think everyone should see how strong you are datteboya," she scratched the back of her head a bit nervously.

"What are you talking about Mito?"

The two looked to Kushina who came in and Mito gave her a light glare before turning a bit, which made Kushina sigh softly. Naruto's raised brow remain as he looked between the two, sensing tension between them an aminosity towards Kushina from Mito. Did they get in a fight? Not uncommon, but he wasn't aware of it. Usually when they fought the whole house and some of the other clan members were aware due to their hot personalities clashing. "If you paid attention more, you would know," Mito snipped at her mother who winced then Mito turned back to her brother. "Anyway, please do your best Nii-san. Show everyone how wrong they are, I know you can do it!" Mito smiled brightly at him.

For some reason, this warmed Naruto's heart a bit, though he didn't show it. So he simply gave a nod, no words, just a nod. Kushina watched the dynamic between the two, studying to see how Mito dealt with Naruto. There was no ill intent, no hostility, just compassion. Did she really treat her own son so differently? "Are we ready to go?" turning they saw Minato walk down the steps with Menma. Nodding they walked out the front door, following their father. Kushina stood behind her children, her eyes still studying.

She watched as Mito and Menma interacted with each other while Naruto remained silent, seemingly unapproachable until Mito pulled him as much as she could into the conversation. She noted how Menma's attitude shifted a bit, but she was more concerned with Naruto. He said very little, his guard was up and he seemed to want to distance himself as much as he could, but it was difficult with Mito engaging with him. It was like watching a battle of Tug-a-war.

The family arrived to the clan stadium, the seats filled with clan members and few outside guests. "Ah, Minato-sama, Kushina-sama…" they heard and the family turned to the elder Namikaze who approached them. He wore dark blue robes, his graying blond hair slightly a mess which was usual, along with his graying goatee. His blue eyes shone quite brightly. Despite his age, he looked to be quite spry still as he stood tall with broad shoulders. His robes however hid away his physique, but one wouldn't think much of it.

"Genrei-dono," Minato smiled at the Namikaze elder, the two giving a bow to each other. "I hope you are excited for today's exam," Minato smirked with Genrei gaining a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh of course Minato-sama," Genrei smirked. "I have very high hopes for the young ones, especially young Mito," Genrei smiled at the eldest child who smiled softly. "You have a lot of people looking forward to your success Mito-chan. No pressure," he teased while she laughed a bit.

"I will be sure not to let them down, and neither will my brothers," Mito included as she pulled them both close to her. Genrei laughed as he saw the looks of animosity the brothers gave each other. "Isn't that right guys?" Mito smirked as she had them in a choke hold kind of.

"Y-yeah!"

"S-sure…"

"Well then I wish the three of you the best, and good luck," Genrei smiled, bowing to the three. However only two of them bowed while Naruto simply ignored him, his attention focused elsewhere. Minato and Kushina took note of the disrespect and on instinct felt the need to correct and scold Naruto but Kushina calmed her impulse as she caught sight of the light glare Mito had given her. Before Minato could say anything, Kushina had spoke up.

"Well we should get them prepared Genrei-dono, thank you for your well wishes," Kushina bid the elder. Genrei gave a smile before he nodded and walked off, once he was gone Minato was going to speak to Naruto but Kushina gave him a look, shaking her head. He raised a brow but the glare she gave him told him to just be quiet. Without any words, the parents lead their children down to the hall that lead to the arena; once there they kneeled to eye level.

"I want you three to do your best and don't give up. No matter what happens, we'll always be a family," Minato told them truly, a smile on his lips. Kushina nodded in agreement kissing the oldest two on the foreheads. Then she caught sight of Naruto who looked away with dull eyes and Kushina felt pain sting her heart. Moving on impulse, Kushina also kissed his forehead which seemed to catch him off guard, it was apparent in his eyes.

"Good luck, Naruto-chan," Kushina smiled genuinely at him. Naruto gazed at her before he slowly nodded and was the first to walk off, silent as she stared after him somberly. Mito smiled softly before she glanced to her mother giving her a small frown before walking off with a annoyed Menma. Once the three children walked out of the hall way, they joined the other seven contestants that were ten years old, present for their exams. The Chunin proctor looked towards where the Clan heads and the Elders sat, waiting for orders. Once they felt ready, they nodded to him and he began.

"Welcome Uzumaki, Namikaze and beloved guests! Today you are here to witness and pass judgment to the progress of our younglings!" he started loudly. "Today however is special as we have the three head children joining us today! Give them a round!" The Proctor cheered which the audience followed. While his brother and sister waved, Naruto kept his eyes closed with crossed arms. He however felt a pair of eyes on him, and peeked one open to spot Mikoto, Izumi and Sasuke in their seats. He was a bit surprised to see them, as they waved at him, showing their support. A small smile cracked on the stoic boy's face as he nodded to them in greeting.

"Alright younglings, listen up," The Proctor commanded, gaining their attention. "Everything goes except for killing, you will be disqualified and punished for doing so. If I see things going too far I will step in. You must beat your opponent or they surrender. Understood?" he explained, and they all gave nods. He then took out a paper, showing them, "I will call out the matches. I want Menma and Toren to stay here while the rest of you go stand at the catwalk."

"Good luck little brother," Mito wished with a smile, and Menma nodded with a smile. He glanced to Naruto who had already moved past him without saying a word, which made Mito frown a bit. Menma scoffed as he turned towards his Namikaze opponent. Toren sized him up with a smirk, there was no way he was going to go easy on this kid, even if he was the Clan heads kid.

"Hajime!" The proctor allowed, jumping back. Menma decided to end this quick and rushed at the older boy who was in a crouched position. Toren prepared himself as Menma approached him quickly. The boy threw out a sweep kick, though Menma jumped over his head and delivered three hard blows to Toren's back, making him shout in pain and fall forward. Quickly whipping out a kunai, Menma hopped on top of Toren and placed it at his neck.

"Concede."

Staring into Menma's eyes, Toren shook in fear; and with little reluctance, he conceded. Menma got off the boy and helped him up, the Namikaze took the offering, nodding to him in thanks. The two then bowed to the crowd who cheered, giving their approval. In the stands, Minato and Kushina smiled proudly at the speed Menma showed, giving strong claps. Menma smiled upon seeing the praise his parents gave him along with Mito who gave him a thumbs up. He didn't know why…but he looked to Naruto who looked to be taking a nap, not even watching him. This caused a rise of anger in Menma but he calmed it with a deep breath before leaving the arena.

The next match was between two Uzumaki, Hotaru and Tamine; it was the girl, Hotaru who was the victor, putting on a decent fight against her fellow Uzumaki. The match after was Mito's match with Yuji Uzumaki, upon hearing Mito's name the crowd erupted in cheers for the Uzumaki Princess, causing her to smile a bit while Menma wished her luck. Yuji hopped down to face the heir of the clan, giving a sigh, muttering a troublesome. Mito observed the older boy who had a bored look and she couldn't help but compare him to Shikamaru.

"Can't believe I have to fight a girl," Yuji grumbled causing Mito's brow to twitch. She got into a fighting position, annoyed. She didn't like being looked down upon because she was a girl. She was just as strong as everyone else! No…stronger! Yuji sighed as he looked to his parents in the crowd, both encouraging him. It was unusual to him since his mother, who was a Nara, would usually let him do whatever he wanted, which including giving up on small things if it was too troublesome. But to see that she had a non-lazy smile on her face, he decided to go through with it…for her.

The Proctor started the match and before Yuji could even think for a second, Mito became a red blur and pushed her first into his gut, causing his body to hunch forward while his eyes popped out of his head. She then kneed him in the chin, causing him to fly upwards, a bit before landing onto the ground, unconscious. "Believe it," Mito sneered a bit before bowing to the crowd, leaving with a small huff. The proctor called the match as medics came to take Yuji away. He called the next match which was between two Namikaze boys, Shota and Ren.

Their match was actually the longest so far, coming up to a total of ten minutes due to them being equal in strength as well as speed. What it made even more entertaining was the use of ninjutsu every once in awhile. However in the end, Ren was victorious due to Shota's exhaustion. Ren had an arrogant smirk on his lips as he looked down upon his unconsious opponent. While he was a bit winded, his already giant ego had been boosted. He really hoped his next match was against one of the clan head's children, as it would be a pleasure to knock them down a few notches, show them who really is superior. He still had a few secrets after all.

"Naruto and Hibiki," the proctor called down. Hibiki grinned as he jumped off the railing to show off. As he waited for Naruto to calmly come down he bowed and waved to the crowd. Mito gave him a beautiful smile, wishing him the best and Naruto gave a nod to her. He stepped into the arena, waiting for the match to begin, the two boys gazing at each other. "Hajime!"

Hibiki charged at Naruto right away with a battle cry, The Uchiha and The Clan heads anxious to see Naruto's battle skill. Sasuke's mind traveled to his conversation with Naruto about the Clan Exams, and he was still wondering if Naruto would throw the match. The way Naruto simply stood there unmoving, made him figure that would be the case. Especially when Hibiki managed to punch Naruto square in the face, causing the older boy to wonder why Naruto didn't even attempt to block or dodge.

Naruto stepped back a bit, looking down at the ground with blank eyes. "C'mon Otouto! Kick his butt!" Mito cheered her brother on as the audience remained silent as they all observed the Kyuubi boy. Naruto's eyes remained unfocused while Hibiki was unsure what to do, looking to the proctor who gave a shrug.

' ** _What are you going to do, Naruto?_** '

"…"

" _I know you've been working really hard and I think everyone should see how strong you are datteboya…_ "

"Tsk..." Naruto sucked his teeth quietly before wiping the smudge of blood off his lip and looking at it. Hibiki stood back as he watched Naruto gaze at it in silence. Everyone watched him intensely, wondering what his next move was going to be. The blond then glanced to his parents who sat in their seats, holding their breaths as they watched him just as intensely. Looking into their eyes, his jaw clenched and as he turned his head back to his opponent, he made his decision.

' ** _Very well…I stand by you._** '

Naruto gave no indication that he heard the Fox as his eyes became focused and he spoke up in a strong calm tone, "Prepare yourself." This was Hibiki's only warning, and his brain was too slow to register the fair warning Naruto gave. Two seconds later, Naruto lunged forward and backhanded Hibiki, sending him flying. The older boy tumbled to the ground with a grunt of pain, surprising everyone besides one with his strength and speed. Hibiki coughed as he rubbed his face, did he just get slapped?

With a growl, the Uzumaki boy pulled out a handful of Shuriken then jumped, throwing them at Naruto. Naruto easily avoided each shuriken with swift movement, standing in one spot before he disappeared only to reappear before Hibiki, face to face. Without a word, Naruto cocked back his fist and made impact with Hibiki's face, breaking cartilage and sending pain throughout the boy's face. Hibiki flew away once again, tumbling to the ground, unmoving. Naruto flexed his hand as he waited for Hibiki to get up, he never did. The audience was completely silent, and to cut through the silence…

"GO NARUTO!"

All eyes went to Mito who gave a big cheer for her younger brother, clapping her hands. Naruto gazed at Mito with conflicted eyes before he looked away, hiding the small smile that graced his lips as he returned to the stands while the proctor named him the winner. Once the medics had retrieved Hibiki, the Proctor spoke to the audience, "This ends the first round. To start the second round will Mito and Hotaru please come down for their match?" The Proctor requested, both girls nodded as they headed down.

"Good luck, Mito." Mito heard quietly and she stood still, then turned to see her youngest brother leaning against the wall, looking towards the arena seemingly in thought. Mito blushed happily as she gave a grin with a thumbs up and headed down to the arena in high spirits. Naruto glanced to her leaving before closing his eyes taking a deep breath. Menma who wasn't too far away, gripped the railing a bit in annoyance as he kept his eyes away from his younger brother. Up in the stands, both Kushina and Minato were feeling conflicted.

"Minato-sama, were you aware of Naruto's speed?" a Namikaze elder spoke up, getting their attention. "Even my experienced eyes had trouble keeping up with him, isn't that something," the elder smiled softly with another elder, an Uzumaki nodding his head in agreement.

"Not to mention those hard hits! Two hits and the boy was down for the count!" the older man said with a chuckle. "You two are doing much better than we expected with your young ones, or maybe something is in the water!" The elder teased with a laugh earning a dry chuckle from Kushina while Minato hummed as he tried to focus on his daughter's match. He glanced to Kushina who had a thoughtful frown and he patted her hand, earning a glance from her. He offered a small smile and Kushina couldn't even return a fake one as she looked towards the arena.

Mito and Hotaru stared each other down, then the match started. Mito immediately was on the draw, throwing a flurry of shuriken while Hotaru whipped out a kunai to deflect some while dodging others. Her goal was towards Mito, who had taken out her own kunai, rushing Hotaru. The two blades clashed together, pushing against each other, then Hotaru slid to maneuver around Mito, aiming for a strike against her neck to knock her out. However Mito quickly replaced herself with a log, then blurred to be behind Hotaru in a crouched position, her hands in the tiger sign.

"Secret art: One-Thousand Years of Death!" Mito roared as she then jabbed her fingers up Hotaru's butt hole. The whole arena was silent with either a dry expression or a surprised one while Hotaru was deathly pale before erupting off Mito's fingers and into the air, holding her butt as tears rolled down her cheeks. She landed on the ground hard, unconscious as tears still rolled down her cheeks, flowing from her closed lids. Mito smirked as she dusted off her hands, never did she think that idiotic technique Kakashi taught would come in handy.

Minato sighed as he knew he needed to have a talk with Kakashi before Kushina got to him. Which by the way, his wife was silently livid as her hair was flailing around and all, making a sheepish Kakashi in the audience a bit nervous as he could feel her hate towards him at the moment. Menma simply laughed at the two girls, trying to hold in his insides while Naruto gave a soft sigh, how silly. Mito bowed to the stunned crowd before heading back up to the stands.

The Proctor dubbed Mito the winner while medics came to pick up a highly embarrassed and unconscious Hotaru. With a sigh he looked for the next match, giving a hum, "Naruto and Ren, please come down." With that announcement, Ren grinned victoriously as he rushed to the arena and Naruto made his way down, Mito giving him a smile as he did so. Once he reached the arena, he stared at a smirking Ren; he knew how to push the kid's buttons and knew he would win for sure.

"So, I get to fight the Kyuubi brat eh?" Ren sneered causing Naruto's brow to twitch while everyone seemed a bit surprised by his words. "You seem healthy Kyuubi, parents treating you well?" he taunted which seemed to anger Mito more than Menma thought it would while Kushina's eyes turned sad and Minato's frown came full frontal. Everyone else seemed surprised by this but kept silent. The Proctor decided to start the match, but Ren kept on with his insults much to Mito's fury.

He kept prattling on and on about how weak Naruto was, as well as a waste of time. He also commented on how he had no friends and he gets what he deserves. "Shut up asshole!" Mito cursed loudly for everyone to hear. "Keep talking trash and I'll come down there and kick your ass myself datteboya!" Mito yelled at him getting a sneer from Ren.

"Oh, so you're gonna have your big sister fight your battles for you kid?" Ren laughed at the blond who simply stared at Ren. "How pathetic."

"What the hell did you say?!"

"Mito! Calm down dattebasa!" Menma tried to keep his sister back. Ren and Naruto ignored the two as they focused on each other with Ren wondering what Naruto would do. Maybe he was too stunned to do anything? How weak.

"You talk too much."

"Wha? H-hey!" Ren yelled out in surprise as Naruto was now right behind him, and forced him down to the ground. "W-what are you YAAAAHH!"

 _SNAP!_

The entire audience had wide eyes as they listened to Ren's pitiful cries as he laid on the dirty ground with broken arms. Naruto removed his foot off of Ren's back with an impassive look. Naruto then looked to the proctor with a raised brow, "Are you going to call the match?" Naruto questioned and the man nodded his head. Naruto then looked down at the crying Ren and spoke, "I could have killed you the moment you spoke. While you ran your mouth, I thought of over one hundred ways to end your pathetic existence. You wanna be shinobi? Learn to keep your mouth shut until after you killed your opponent, moron." With that Naruto walked off ignoring Ren's whimpers as the proctor named him the winner.

Once the medics came to urgently take Ren away, the crowd began to talk amongst themselves. "Nii-chan, did you really break his arms?" Mito asked her brother as he returned. The blond glanced to her with slightly curious eyes. "I mean…couldn't you have shown off a little bit?"

"I could have…but he didn't deserve for me to show him my skills like that," Naruto scoffed a bit as he crossed his arms. "He didn't even deserve what I gave him, but unless I was going to forfeit, he had to be put in his place." Naruto shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Maybe next time he'll learn to not run off at the mouth at just anybody he feels like. I could have killed him today…but then he wouldn't learn from his failure," Naruto left it at that while Mito simply gazed at him.

"You know Naruto, what he said about you and…"

"Mito and Menma will you please come down!" Mito paused as she looked towards her younger brother who had already moved towards the arena. She then looked towards Naruto who was gazing at her with a blank look. Mito gave a small smile, as she shook her head.

"What he said about you being Kyuubi," Mito went on earning a slight raise of brow from her younger brother. "It isn't true." With that she turned around and walked off, leaving him watching after her again with conflicted eyes. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, returning to his meditation. However, his ears were listening in on the match below. The entire crowd was now very much invested in this match between the two siblings, excited to see them both in action against each other. Minato and Kushina both were pushing away their thoughts about the last match to the side for now to pay attention to the match between their children.

This was the time to see if all the training they gave the two had sunken in. It was not hard to see that Mito and Menma were both rivals to each other, having different ways of going about battle. Menma was a wild card, going off instinct while Mito was more focused and calculating. Even though the two sparred often, it was usually with one of them overseeing it and making sure it never went too far. But this time, there would be no holding back. For Minato and Kushina this match would tell them what they needed to improve on with their respective training. For Mito and Menma, it is to see who is the stronger between them.

No words were said between the two siblings, they were simply ready for battle. Menma crouched down, his hands on the ground resembling a fox sort of. Mito merely took a light step back, bouncing on the balls of her feet, her hands clenched and ready. The proctor silently approved, and allowed them to begin.

Menma blurred out of sight to appear on his sisters left, ready to claw her face off. But the girl managed to deflect his arm with her left hand and strike his solar plexus with her right. The boy gave a grunt in pain as he was then kneed in the chin before landing with a thud. Menma flipped back up and lunged at Mito once more, the girl easily weaved through his strikes before kneeing him in his gut then giving a round house kick to his face causing him to roll in a tumble.

"Shit," the boy cursed as he got back up. He glared at his smirking sister and that's when he lost his cool. With a mighty roar he flew at her again, striking at her wildly only to be avoided. "YOUCH!" he yelled as Mito stomped on his foot.

"He's open," Kushina whispered to herself as she saw Mito take that chance to send a barrage of flying fists to her younger brothers chest then blasting him away with a open palm to the face. Menma was sent rolling into a nearby wall, almost completely unconscious. The crowd was silent as they looked between the two siblings. Mito, quickly spun around on her heel to gut her brother with a closed fist. Menma stood there hunched over with a blank look on his face before he became a puff of smoke.

"What the?" Mito blinked as she then saw several Menma's surrounding her. "Shadow clones? When did you learn that?" she wondered as she was in a defensive stance. Menma smirked as he and his clones studied Mito, looking for an opening.

"Ero-sennin,"

"Figures."

"Now!"

The clones charged Mito who avoided one punch, back handed another, kicked a third then used a fourth to jump up in the air. Mito went through a few hand signs before cupping her mouth, blowing out a fireball which caught Menma off guard. The Uchiha's were quite impressed with the strength of her jutsu, and she landed on the ground. Mito frowned, she needed to end this because she still had a match with Naruto. But her eyes couldn't find Menma, which slightly annoyed her but she opened her senses.

Suddenly shuriken came flying at her from all sides and Mito quickly substituted herself with a log, hiding in a tree. She grumbled before having an idea and moving towards the center of the arena again. "What is she doing? She's out in the open," an Uzumaki elder muttered just as Mito put her hands on the ground. Mito said something quietly to herself, and suddenly breaking through the ground were lots of chains all moving around in some kind of frantic yet orderly fashion. The Uzumaki were surprised by Mito's use of chains and Kushina couldn't help but smile as Mito's chakra chains eventually found Menma hiding in the shadows, wrapping him up night and tight and slamming him to the ground.

"O-oi! Mito! Let me go dattebasa!" He barked out as he tried to wriggle himself free but he couldn't. Mito laughed at her brother as she neared him. "C'mon Mito! It's not funny!"

"Yeah, it actually is. And unless you give up Menma, I'm going to have my chains make you dance in front of all these people," Mito grinned devilishly and Menma's eyes widened as he glared hard at her.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

The two challenged each other for several moments before Menma gave a groan. "Fine! Fine! I give up okay! Now let me go!" Mito smirked as she released her brother while he got up and dusted himself off, a tinge of red on his cheeks from embarrassment. "I hate you dattebasa," he grumbled and Mito laughed as she waved him off. The proctor called the match, dubbing Mito the winner much to Menma's annoyance. "Whatever," he huffed as he walked off with his hands in his pockets, pouting a bit. Mito smiled before looking towards her youngest brother who looked slightly interested.

"Mito, would you like a break before your next match?" The Proctor wondered and she gave a shake of her head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, thank you though." Mito nodded. She was hardly tired or anything from her match with Menma, even though he did put up a good fight. But she wanted to get her match with Naruto underway, her goal was to push him to the edge, to make him do his best and show everyone, their parents especially that he was skilled in his own right! "C'mon down Nii-chan!" she beckoned with Naruto not responding but he began to move, headed towards the arena. As she stood in her spot she knew she needed to give her best shot as well.

The two soon enough were facing each other, gazing into the others eyes. "Alright! This is the final match you two! Naruto and Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze!" the proctor hyped up the crowd with them cheering loudly, ready for the match to begin. While Minato was focused, Kushina was on the edge of her seat along with the rest of the elders. The Uchiha leaned forward, ready to see Naruto in action against Mito who seemed to be just as skilled. "Are you both ready?" Both gave nods. "Very well…"

"Give me your best, Naruto."

"Hn."

"Hajime!"

…That matched had changed the views his parents had on him quite a bit. Mito had put up a very good fight, even surprising the crowd with her knowledge of the Rasengan. It was her last move to end the match, but his own Rasengan was much stronger than hers. They had clashed, but it was he who was victorious. By the time the two were done, the arena needed some repairs, between her use of fire ninjutsu and his knowledge of ninjutsu of every element, it sure was something.

He honestly didn't know why he put so much into the battle. He honestly could have either forfeited, or quickly handled her with one hard hit. But he lost himself in battle, to his surprise he actually had fun fighting against Mito who could go head to head to me despite her lack of knowledge of other elements. He didn't care if he was showing off his skills to the rest of the clan, he didn't care that everyone was studying him…all he cared about was going toe to toe with Mito. For some reason, he wanted to give his best, because he knew she was giving her best.

That was two months ago, and in two months not only had his parents began paying more attention to him and being more attentive, wanting to bond with him and such…but even the way the clan was treating him was different. He didn't know how to deal with it, so he didn't. He knew that he had their eyes, he knew their attention was now on him and not in a negative light…but he didn't really care. The way he saw it, it was only a matter of time before they began to mistreat him, his parents especially. He didn't have the time, nor the patience to invest in them only to be let down. He had plans to create and powers to understand.

Anything else is irrelevant.

"Thank you for meeting with me today, Minato, Kushina."

"I don't see why wouldn't," Minato shook his head as he and Kushina sat across from their guest, tea between them. The two of them had impassive unreadable expressions, however in Kushina's eyes there was a fire in them, she wanted to get to the point of this meeting.

"What else concerning Naruto have you learned, Danzo?"

 **Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

 **Chapter Four**

"I must warn you, the information I'm sharing with you is…disturbing to say the least."

"Disturbing?" Minato raised a brow as he and Kushina sat side by side gazing at Danzo who sipped his tea leisurely. He glanced to his wife to see the anxious look in her eyes before looking to Danzo with his own curious eyes. Honestly, he wasn't very sure how to feel it when it came to this man, Danzo Shimura. While Danzo wasn't very well known by the populace of Konoha due to his tendency to remain in the shadows of Konoha, he had the respect of the higher ups, of those who did know of his loyalty to Konoha.

There wasn't a single doubt in Minato's mind that Danzo was loyal to Konoha and only Konoha. His methods while immoral, and not placed with great value were effective in a sense. As Hokage, Minato could see why there would be a need for Danzo's methods in some cases, which was why his ROOT program had yet to be shut down permanently, yet at the same time being watched very closely. Minato himself never had a real problem with Danzo, though there had been rumors over the years how he was plotting to take Konoha for himself.

Kushina on the other hand, did have a problem with Danzo. Simply because she did not like what he stood for and how he went about to bring his ideals to fruition. The way she saw it, Danzo was an even more dangerous snake than Orochimaru. Sure she, just like everyone else knew about his loyalty to Konoha, and while admirable, it wasn't enough for Kushina to not dislike the man. She's read the reports of his…actions, and while some could be down right necessary, others she found disgusting because there could have been another peaceful way. The issues Minato was having with the Uchiha clan not too long ago was a prime example. Or even how he suggested for Hizashi Hyuuga's death to appease Kumogakure. She had vehemently argued with Minato on both accounts but in the end, it was he who decided what would be best for Konoha due to being Hokage.

The only reason Kushina tolerated the man being in her house was because of the valuable information he so willingly brought to her and Minato about their youngest son. Not too long after the clan exams, Danzo had approached them deciding to clue them in on what information he had on Naruto. He told them that he had eyes just about everywhere in Konoha, but he had eyes directly on their children. Kushina was uncomfortable with that fact, it didn't matter if Danzo wanted to make sure that the children of the Hokage were being raised as adequate ninja of Konoha; this was still a man who used to recruit orphans to train them in his shady ROOT organization. She didn't want her babies to have his attention, but they did.

But apparently was Naruto in particular who gained his direct attention. When he had first come to them, it was more of a question than anything else. He pointed out Naruto's behavior to them, and how it was much different than Mito and Menma's. Danzo wondered why that was, and decided to ask them, but when they had no answers, and were quite confused despite Kushina having an idea…he decided to search his own answers. This meeting today, was him sharing those answers and she wasn't exactly sure how to feel at the moment. If someone like Danzo, who she finds disturbed, says the information he is about to share is disturbing, that already puts her on the edge.

Danzo laid his tea down and cleared his throat, speaking in his usual manner of fact tone. "I was present during the clan exams a few months ago. As I told you during our first meeting, I was curious about young Naruto's behavior but I was more curious about his skill and how he would fair against other children," Danzo brought up. Rather than the two parents swell with pride, they sunk with guilt. They too saw Naruto's matches with open curious and surprised eyes, however it was the final match against Mito that had both of them evaluating their opinion and knowledge of their son.

Both of them wanted to feel proud as parents that their son was so skilled and he did the damn thing. Not only passing his exams with flying colors but putting on quite a show while doing it! However, they couldn't because they were too filled with guilt and shame for how they always ignored Naruto when it came to training. They both couldn't help remember all the times they had outcast him when it was time for training, and assuming that he didn't know the first step on what to do on his own. His victories during the exams were proof that all those late nights, and times he was missing that his so called lies at the time were actually the truth. But never did they believe him until it was time to show them.

However, Minato's silent concern was not his match with Mito, but his match with Ren. It wasn't how Naruto broke Ren down as soon as the boy was done talking. It was Ren's words and how he spoke. It made him feel…guilty, wrong and overall fucked up. Because Ren was a child, a child spouting nonsense that would come out from the lips of an adult. Kids were cruel, simply because they didn't know any better and had yet to develop a filter. But Ren's words were more than just cruel, the way he spoke to Naruto was what touched Minato deeply. Because he wasn't speaking to Naruto like he was the Hokage's son or just another clan member or even another kid. He was speaking to Naruto as if he was a monster, as if he actually was the Kyuubi. In Minato's eyes, Naruto's name could have actually been Kyuubi for all Ren cared. He didn't call not once Ren ever calling Naruto by his name. Even though he didn't have answers for Danzo during their first meeting, he already had ideas as to why Naruto's behavior was different from his siblings. Ren was the first clue.

"I saw the match with the boy, Ren. Which means I also heard how he referred to Naruto," Danzo continued on, breaking Minato and Kushina from their respective thoughts. "Not once did he refer to Naruto by his name, but by Kyuubi. Did either of you notice that?" he questioned with the two remaining silent for a moment before Kushina nodded her head.

"Yes, and I had a…talk, with the boy's parents afterwards," Kushina said with a serious tone. Minato blinked as he was unaware of this, glancing to Kushina while Danzo looked surprised. "I handled it, addressing the issue. That family will be sure not to refer to my son as that monster again…" Danzo didn't move as he gave a slow nod.

"Well then I guess you should visit almost every family in Konoha then," Danzo suggested which confused the two, which Danzo caught. "It amazes me how the two most popular people in the village and the most famous and infamous couple across the nations, fail to see how their own people treat their child. You don't pay attention much to the world around you or your family much do you?"

"What the hell are you trying to say Danzo?!" Kushina snapped at the man who didn't even flinch. "Spit it out already! I'm already tired of your condescending riddles damn it!" Kushina snarled with Danzo giving a quiet hum while Minato rest a hand on her thigh, to calm her down. Kushina huffed as Danzo spoke,

"After the exams, I had my personal agents watch after Naruto. Not just from afar as I did for years before hand, but closely. How do you think the people of Konoha percieve Naruto?"

"He's a troublemaker," Minato spoke up first getting a slight frown from Kushina. "Over the years I've gotten many reports of how disrepectful he is to people, young and old. I've also received bills of all the damages he has done, paying them out of my own pocket," Minato answered with a matter of fact tone. "Though he is quiet, his actions say otherwise, as if there is another side to him."

"Or it's another person," Danzo supplied causing Kushina and Minato to look at him pointedly. "Or it could all be lies,"

"Are you suggesting that the villagers are lying on Naruto?"

"No, I'm telling you." Danzo responded strongly as he slowly shook his head. "As I said it amazes me how neither of you pay attention, especially you, Hokage-sama." Minato's own frown increased with intensity as Danzo went on. "Naruto hasn't done anything the people of Konoha claim, he is too busy honing his skills as a ninja is supposed too. He doesn't have time to pull silly pranks like lets say, Menma?"

"Wait, what?" Kushina blinked her anger being put on pause for the time being. "Menma is guilty of pulling pranks, I admit that. But all of the pranks that has been pulled over the years can't be just him! Naruto has always…"

"They are twins are they not?"

That stopped any argument right there.

"You put Menma and Naruto together, they look almost exactly alike, and from a distance or in passing they do look like the same person," Danzo explained as both parents were silently agreeing to this. "I am aware that all the pranks that have been pulled, have been done by Menma and his little friends. When someone is needed to blame, either by the villagers or by Menma himself…"

"Naruto…" the two whispered with Danzo nodding his head. Both of them felt like utter fools right now! Why would Menma do something like that? Blame his own brother to avoid trouble?

"This however brings me back to my observation and a question I have for you. Why do you think the villagers pin all the blame on Naruto who is hardly ever around anybody?" Danzo questioned causing their stomachs to turn a bit and they could not speak out the answer they didn't want to believe. "Because just like the boy, Ren…they too see him as the Kyuubi."

"That is…"

"Not true?" Danzo looked to Minato who bit his lip. "If that is what you wish to believe Minato. I believed you were smarter than that, but I am wrong at times," Danzo seemed as if he wanted to snort in amusement, but he held it back. "They see your son as the Kyuubi, whether you agree or not. There are constant whispers, rumors, and glares going around and directed at your son because of what he holds," Danzo then gave a soft sigh. "But from the looks on your faces, I now know you do not know of the physical harm that has been done to him as well by the people of Konoha."

"W-what?!" Kushina shouted, a look of shock on her face. "They've hurt him!?"

"For years now from what I've gathered," Danzo said causing her to look dejected while Minato had a hard frown on his face.

"That can't be possible," Minato refused earning a curious look from Danzo. "Just like Menma and Mito, Naruto too has an Anbu squad that I assigned myself to watch over him and make sure his safety isn't compromised. The moment someone tries to lay a hand on any of my children, it is dealt with and reported to me."

"It should be dealt with and reported to you, but it isn't," Danzo denied earning a hard glare from Minato. "In fact, my ROOT stepped in just a few days ago to prevent someone from hurting Naruto on his way home from training," Danzo clued them in causing both of them to raise a brow. "It was because of this incident, that I have been able to gather the information I am presenting to you today," Danzo then handed Minato a folder and he took it, looking at the paper inside.

Kushina looked over as well, her brows furrowed in confusion, "What is this?"

"That is a list of names of people in Kyuubi hate groups," Danzo answered which caused the two of them to look to Danzo in complete shock as he held his usual neutral expression. "There are total of four of them, each with a different task on 'punishing' the Kyuubi yet with the same mission."

"This list is almost three pages long,"

"Disturbing isn't it?" Danzo said with a grim frown. "But that is not the worst of it. The worst is an incident that happened about two years ago," Danzo paused in thought as he debated how he should break this to them. Kushina looked towards Danzo while Minato was reading the list and he was deeply saddened as he spotted more than a handful of Namikaze and Uzumaki.

"This honestly makes me sick as well as sad and disappointed that either of you would even let this happen," he told them with an actual glare which made the two of them glance to each other then focus on Danzo. "One particular night, Naruto was on his way home by himself and he was attacked. This attack led to him being raped." Almost instantly the entire air in the room changed, becoming heavy and thick. Danzo watched the reactions of the two with careful eyes.

Kushina had tears now rolling down her cheeks while she had a completely lost expression, speechless. Minato had a shocked and confused face, his mouth literally hanging open, no words coming out. Danzo didn't relax in the slightest as Kushina finally gave a scream like gasp and she nearly dropped to the ground. "One of the men that my agents brought in for questioning told me the events of that night, several jounin had been involved as well some civilians to participate and watch. I took the liberty of executing the man once he had nothing valuable to say."

"I…I…" Kushina had no words as she simply cried on the ground while Minato was digesting the information given to him. As the two still processed this information, Danzo continued on with a quiet tone.

"From what I have been told, Naruto has never defended himself when he is attacked. He has never spoken out against anyone whose glared at him, bullied him, or spat at him," Danzo shared. "I believe that the reason the villagers have gotten away with such crimes against your son, is because of the two of you." Danzo then earned a hateful glare from Minato while Kushina continued to sob.

"You are saying this our fault?"

"Yes, I am actually." Danzo agreed which caught Minato off guard a bit. "You are the Hokage, Minato-san. Not only do kids look up to you, but adults as well. You are a role model for Konoha, and they follow your lead, their actions are influenced by you. Your words and actions are always being watched," Danzo explained his thoughts. "It is no secret how differently you and Kushina treat Naruto from his brother and sister. The three of them are Jinchuriki, yet you treat two of them as if they are heroes while Naruto is the loose end, as if he is the step child, as if he is the Kyuubi,"

"Danzo…"

"You are smart Minato, and I refuse to believe you are ignorant to the beliefs of your villagers," Danzo shook his head, pressing on. "Your own beliefs reflect your attitude, just like every human being. But your beliefs have power to sway others, which became a danger to your son. Kushina has the same power as the boy's mother," Danzo looked to Kushina who was still crying silently, registering the words that had been spoken. "If the boy's own mother sees him as monster, why wouldn't others?" Danzo questioned as he then stood up as he could sense he was no longer welcome. "My agents will continue to look into Naruto's past and make sure he remains safe. However I suggest you look into the Anbu squad who you have assigned to 'protect' Naruto's safety. Good day, Minato, Kushina."

Minato watched Danzo leave and he looked towards Kushina who was still sobbing on the ground, holding herself. Minato took a deep breath as a few tears of his own rolled down his cheeks. He then looked to the list of names that Danzo had handed him and his jaw clenched as he glared at the list. This couldn't be real…could it? As much as the people of Konoha hated Kyuubi…they wouldn't go as far as to beat and rape a child? A Child?!

The rape…he felt was simply salt on a wound that Danzo threw on. That couldn't be real. The people he had been willing to sacrifice his life and family for…couldn't rape a child? Honestly he had mixed feelings about it…but the only way to get his true answer was to ask the victim himself. Naruto. He could have Inoichi look through the memories of those responsible of the assualt, but this wasn't just some random kid. This was his son. His flesh and blood! This was more personal than anything else in his life. He couldn't come to Naruto as the Hokage, the Clan head…but the boy's father. He had to ask Naruto the truth as his father.

But whether it is true or not…what is true is that Naruto is seen as Kyuubi and disliked by nearly the whole village to the point there are several hate groups whose mission is to 'punish' him. He felt like a failure as not only a father, but as Hokage. Since he was a boy, he had always been taught that as Hokage, one is supposed to love and wish to protect every single person under the tree that is Konoha. He learned this personally from Hiruzen who also followed the same ideals as Hashiarama. As Hokage, despite what they feel personally, they needed to put their personal feelings to the side in order to protect Konoha.

Have there been exceptions? Yes. Hiruzen letting Orochimaru go, or even Hashirama and Madara's situation. Even his own situation with Fugaku and Hizashi years ago. Point being, despite however he may feel towards Kyuubi, despite however anyone else may feel about Kyuubi. Naruto is his son and is still a child. A child of Konoha. Because of this, there would be hell to pay. Starting with Anbu, then the people on this list. Depending on the severity of their crime, they will either be jailed or executed. As this very moment he was leaning towards execution. No excuses, no second chances.

"I want them dead…"

Minato broke away from his thoughts as he looked towards his wife who had a blank expression on her face, though her eyes were red and puffy and the aura she was giving off scared him quite a bit. Kushina then spoke once more in a more sure and deadly tone, "I want every single person on that list and whoever was involved with…" she paused as she had to stop herself from breaking down again. "Everyone…" she sighed quietly. "I want them all dead Minato."

"Justice will be served Kushina," Minato said coolly, calm and collected…

And it pissed her off.

"Fuck Justice Minato!" Kushina snarled at him making him jump back a bit. "Those sick bastards harmed my baby! They…they hurt him Minato! H-how can you not be angry? How can you just sit there like you didn't just hear what Danzo said?!" Kushina demanded with Minato renaming calm. "Do you even care?" she whispered with tears welling in her eyes. "Answer me damn it!"

"Kushina!" Minato snapped at her causing her to wince a bit. "There is literally no words to how I feel right now," he told her with a glare as he balled his fist. "Do you think I don't want none of these sick disgusting demented people to die? Do you think I don't want them to be crushed underneath my hand? I do! I really do! But I can't do that, not right now," Minato refused as she simply glared at him. "I can't go around murdering people without proof, without…"

"But they can go around raping our child!?" Kushina screamed at him as her chakra burst forward, and she stood. Minato stood as well as the two glared into each others eyes. "You want to give them a chance to explain themselves? You want them to give you a lame excuse so it can be dismissed?! Because that's all the Justice system is going to do! A slap on the fucking wrist! Once again, you are putting them over your family!"

"And you haven't?!" Minato screamed at her, anger now in his eyes. "Don't make it sound like this is ALL my fault Kushina because it isn't! You are involved in this too! You also had a role to play in this travesty! I am not the only one who cast our son to the side!" Tears flowed down her cheeks once more as Minato defended himself. "I am not the only one between us who believed our son could be a monster!" he snapped and she flinched. "We _both_ had something to do with this, even if you don't want to believe it!"

She had no words really, once again speechless.

"We both ignored him. We both pushed him away. We both influenced the villagers to hate him. We both broke our relationship with our son Kushina," Minato said quietly as Kushina gazed at the ground. "It wasn't just me, and it wasn't just you. But both of us. We broke it." Kushina slowly nodded as she wiped her eyes then glared into his eyes with a fire and something that he really didn't like to see.

"Then why does it feel like I'm the only willing to fix it?"

With that she walked off, leaving him alone speechless.

"So this is what you've been hiding?"

"More like studying," Naruto chuckled as he stood in front of his friend who was currently gazing into his new eyes. Sasuke had a look of curiosity as he studied the eyes, finding them quite strange but at the same time there was a powerful vibe coming from them. "I had to know exactly what I was dealing with before I just went around showing them off."

"You say that like I'm not the only person you talk too," Sasuke muttered as he leaned back with crossed arms. "So how did you come across this…Rinnegan? I wasn't aware that the Uzumaki nor the Namikaze possessed a doujutsu," he brought up with Naruto shaking his head.

"They don't. This was a gift given to me by a Goddess," Naruto said truthfully, causing Sasuke to stare at him blankly. "I swear I'm not making this shit up," Naruto raised his hands defensively. "I'm still learning, I have a lot to learn but I've made a decision that I feel you should know about," Naruto folded his arms earning a raised brow. "I'm going to destroy Konoha."

"What?"

Naruto didn't repeat himself as Sasuke simply stared at him as if he was crazy. The Uchiha was completely thrown for a loop as he didn't realize how strongly Naruto felt about this. Not that long ago, he simply said he wanted to just live his life and not think about his sad life in Konoha. He wanted to grow up and leave the village to start a new life away from Konoha and his clan. But now he wanted to destroy Konoha? "And I want you to help me," now he was even more confused, though his main question spilled out of his mouth.

"Why me? Why would I help you do something so stupid?"

"Because it will give the chance for your clan to be on top," Naruto answered truthfully and Sasuke blinked. "Although powerful, your clan has the lowest standing within the village. You live on the outskirts of the village, your police force isn't taken seriously, your clan is constantly ridiculed by those within the village, there are rumors spreading that your clan are traitors, and so on," Naruto explained with Sasuke frowning deeply in thought. "The way I see it, Konoha dislikes the Uchiha just as much as they hate me," he threw in.

"Hn."

"I want to destroy Konoha for my own reasons," Naruto admitted as he looked towards the falling leaves. "I want every man, woman and child that stand against me to perish in the flames of my hate," Naruto said quietly as he imagined his parents lying dead at his feet with the dead bodies of the entire joint clan laid behind them in a giant pile. "I want them to feel despair, I want them to feel fear, I want them to feel hopeless. I want them to scream and beg for forgiveness when they realize their beloved Yondaime can't save them. I want them to remember all the pain and suffering they caused me as I have Kyuubi rip them to shreds," Sasuke was speechless as he could literally see the scenes of death and destruction of the leaf village through his mind and it was…terrible. "The Hokage monument will fall on top of them, the Hokage tower will burn…Konoha will be destroyed."

"You're serious…" Sasuke whispered as his eyes focused on Naruto who gazed at him with a small smirk.

"Of course I am," Naruto chuckled as he paced around a bit. "I'm not going to go into some deep explanation as to why I want to destroy Konoha. Just know that it's going to happen and I want you and your clan to join me," Naruto told Sasuke with a shrug. "From the ashes, the Uchiha can rebuild Konoha into the image they wish. I don't care what happens to it after I'm done with it, because afterwards I'm moving on with my life," Naruto said simply.

"Do you really believe no one will stop you? No one will prevent this?" Sasuke questioned with Naruto staring at Sasuke before turning his back on him.

"Those who will try will not succeed. My will is stronger than theirs," Naruto answered in a confident tone. "My will is much stronger than the will of fire. Some will try to kill me, most will try to oppose me…and I welcome them. I love a challenge," Naruto chuckled darkly. "That's what makes it fun," Naruto then turned to Sasuke a bit. "I'm extending my hand to you Sasuke, as my friend. I'm offering you and your clan the chance to start a life that will be in your favor..." Naruto paused as he began walking away.

"You don't have to give me an answer now, but just know…that if you are not with me, you are my enemy."

"So this is where you hide,"

Naruto blinked as he looked away from the image of Konoha below him to turn to see Mito standing behind him with a small curious smile. Naruto frowned as he turned back around and stood up, "I was just leaving."

"Naruto wait!" Mito called for her brother, getting him to stop, "I don't want you to leave. I actually came up here to talk to you," Mito told him which made him look at her with a curious eye. "I've been looking for you all day," Mito expressed with a sheepish laugh. Naruto said nothing as Mito approached him but then began to look down at Konoha with a small smile. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Naruto didn't respond, as beautiful wouldn't be something he would call it. Mito then turned back to her brother gazing into his eyes as he simply watched her, "I'm not like them, you know." It wasn't a question, but a statement. A statement that made him very curious. "The villagers, our clan, our family," she whispered with Naruto looking away.

"They're your family, not mine."

"Normally, I would argue with you," Mito responded quietly as she looked down while he glanced to her. "I would fight with you and get you to see we are your family but…I can see why you say that, and I don't blame you." Mito whispered before looking into Naruto's eyes. "I don't think you are a monster, Naruto." The blond glared lightly at her as he turned away and began to walk away.

"I don't have time nor the patience to hear your lies…"

"Why would I lie to you?!" Mito snapped at him causing him to stop. "Why would I waste my time, put in so much effort, to come up here and talk to you…only to lie to you?!" Mito demanded as Naruto remained still. "You're not a monster Naruto! You are not Kyuubi! You are my brother! My Otouto! You are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Mito yelled at him as she then took a few steps towards him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for anything and everything that has happened to you Naruto. I…I wish I was able to protect you, I wish I was able to help you…"

Naruto turned as he saw the tears running down Mito's cheeks as she glared at him sadly. "You don't deserve people hating you, you don't deserve people hurting you. You don't deserve for Mom and Dad to look at you with such scorn and disappointment, you don't deserve any of it!" Mito then hugged him from behind, further shocking him. "I love you! And I want you to know that! I know it feels like everyone in the world hates you…but I don't! I don't hate you! I can never hate you Naruto!"

"You don't understand!" Naruto barked as he pushed her off taking her by surprise. "You don't get it!" Naruto glared at her as she gazed at him. "I am a monster! People should hate me! People should want to hurt me! You should hate me! Because everyone's hate only makes me stronger! It only makes me…" Naruto paused as he looked away from her. "Go home Mito." He turned around and began to leave.

"No!" Mito yelled as she ran at him, hugging him once again. "I'm not letting you go so easily!" Naruto growled as she continued to hold on to him, her grip becoming stronger. "I'm never going to let you go! Not even when you realize that I'm not going to give up on you! I'm always going to be here Naruto!"

"Why?!" Naruto pushed her off again, turning to glare at her. "Why would you do this? Why would you go so far for me huh? Everyone…everyone hates me!" Naruto snarled as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Everyone wants to hurt me! My own parents hate me! They all think I'm a monster, they all think I am Kyuubi!" Naruto spat with such disgust and anger. "So why would you, the Princess of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan, Miss Popular, The Future Hokage…go so fucking far for me?!"

"Because I love you!"

Naruto froze in his spot as he just stood there while Mito took small steps towards him. "I would go to hell and back for you Naruto, because I love you. I want you to know that everyone doesn't hate you, because I love you and I only want you to be happy," Mito said as she approached him, now closer than she was before as tears still rolled down his eyes as he had a shocked expression. "When are you going to realize that baka?" she sniffed before wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace. "I'm always going to be here for you and I'm always going to love you, that is a promise of a lifetime." Mito knew she had rendered her brother speechless, but she wasn't going to let him go. She needed to get through to him that in the darkness of hate that surrounds him, she has been the small light that always and never stopped loving him. She was never going to let him go.

Slowly but surely…

…he returned the hug, crying into her shoulder.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

Mito blinked, looking to Menma as she and Naruto came through the front door. The two looked at their brother, seeing the flickering annoyance in his eyes as he had his arms crossed while impatiently tapping his foot, as if waiting for an answer. "We had dinner," Mito answered truthfully making Menma raise a brow as he looked to Naruto, then back to Menma with a glare.

"Without me?"

"Yeah," Mito nodded her head without hesitation causing him to falter a bit, "It was our time together and we didn't think you would want to come," she said with Menma's brow twitching as he huffed.

"Whatever dattebasa, I didn't want to have dinner with you idiots anyway,"

"Exactly, which is why you weren't invited," Naruto rolled his eyes causing Menma to growl as he stepped towards Naruto with a glare.

"What did you say? I didn't catch that!"

Naruto gazed at Menma in thought debating on his next action. Usually Menma would do this to punk him and get him to back down, sometimes he would just hit him because he wasn't in the mood. If Kiba happened to be with him, then they both would beat him up, to teach him a lesson. Menma was actually his biggest bully, finding any time he could to pick on him. But despite what Menma thought…he wasn't scared of him at all. Maybe at one point but that was early on. Just like everyone else, he had simply become accustomed to Menma's bullying. He had never fought back, which gave Menma and everyone else the idea that he actually feared them when in all actuality, he could grab Menma's neck and snap it with such ease.

In fact…

"Back off Menma!" Mito snapped at her brother as she pushed him away from Naruto, seeing the look in her youngest brother's eye. She didn't know what idea popped through his head, but she had a feeling it was dangerous and would only make their lives miserable. In all actuality, she was saving Menma from a terrible fate…but of course he didn't see it like that.

"No! You back off!" Menma snapped back at her. "This brat is always talking down on me and saying slick words under his breath! I'm going to teach him a lesson!" Menma growled as he moved towards Naruto who remained still, waiting for Menma to step into the kill zone. But before Menma could, Mito pushed him again with a glare.

"I'm warning you Menma! Back off!" Mito growled at him causing him to glare at her even harder. "If you even lay a finger on him, I will kick your ass…I promise you." She warned with a glare with Menma shoving her.

"Why the hell do you always take his side?!" Menma demanded angrily, but Mito's glare didn't lighten up. "He's not the victim here! He's such a loser who thinks he's better than everyone else! Well you're not!" Menma spat at Naruto who simply stared at him. "You're pathetic!"

"Menma!" they all heard and looked to see their father walking into the room with a disappointed glare, directed towards his son, making him feel small. "Apologize, right now!" he ordered with Menma looking a bit surprised by this. "Now!"

"Why the hell should I?! It's true!" Menma yelled back at his father whose glare only tightened. "He always walks around like he's better than everyone! Like his shit doesn't stink dattebasa! He feels he's too good to be around us, to be friends with anybody. But yet you, Mito and Kaa-san always make excuses for him! You don't see what he really is!"

"Shut up!" Mito barked as she punched him right in the face. Menma fell back on the ground holding his bleeding nose. "You have no right to talk about him like you actually know something! It's not him who thinks he's better than everyone, it's you idiot!" Mito railed on him. "The next time you decide to bully him or talk down on him, I will break you! Do you understand?!"

"Mito…"

"Do you hear me?!" Mito ignored her father, screaming at Menma who had angry tears in his eyes before he ran up the stairs into his room. Mito scowled before turning to the ever silent Naruto, looking at him with soft eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto…I don't think he will bother you again," Naruto didn't respond as he simply glanced to Minato and Kushina who were both focused on them. He could feel the different feel of tension in the air, and from the looks of it Kushina looked as if she had been crying for hours, looking emotionally drained.

Mito also noticed their parents before Minato spoke, "Naruto will you please come with us to my office? There is something your mother and I need to discuss with you," Minato said calmly, which confused the two while Naruto was now a bit tense. Mito could see that Naruto seemed a bit uncomfortable, which caused her to take a protective stance beside him, something Minato noticed. "Alone…" he added, giving her a light look.

"Whatever you have to say to Naruto, needs to be said in front of me too…" Mito responded just as coolly. There was no way in hell, she was going to let them hurt him even more. Kushina seemed to catch this vibe as she spoke in a soft tone,

"We don't want to hurt him dear, we just want to talk with him," Kushina tried to reason, "Please?" but it didn't seem to be working as Mito simply gave her a blank gaze which told her and Minato how much trust she really had in them concerning the situation. It wasn't until Naruto spoke up that her daughters unnerving glare shifted.

"It's okay Mito," Naruto told her quietly and Mito frowned, glancing to her parents a bit distastefully.

"Are you sure?" Naruto merely nodded and he began to walk off towards the office, his parents following him. Mito watched the three carefully before she decided to calm herself. Soon enough Naruto and his parents were alone in Minato's office, the door closed behind them and Minato activated the silencing seals which made Naruto a bit curious. He still didn't sense any hostility from either of them as Minato sat down behind his desk and offered Naruto a seat, but he refused, feeling he should stand. Though it could have been seen as a simple preferance, both Minato and Kushina could tell it was Naruto's way of staying alert. Just in case something did happen he didn't take too long getting up and could simply bolt and manuever if need be. Quite frankly it hurt them that their son couldn't feel relaxed or at ease around them; this only saddened Kushina more.

"Naruto, your mother and I wanted to talk to you about something very important," Minato began with Naruto looking slightly curious though keeping his blank expression. "We very recently received some information that is…disgusting, and it concerns you," Minato tried his best to ease his way into his question. But how could he do so? How could he as a father just ask his son about something that only showed his failure as Hokage? As a parent?

It didn't seem to take long for Naruto to piece it together and his frown became a slightly grim. "You're referring to when I was raped…" If Kushina wanted to faint, she nearly failed fighting the temptation. Instead she couldn't hold off the gasp like scream that traveled up her throat and out her mouth. Both Naruto and Minato looked to her as she covered her mouth, tears streaming down her eyes. Minato on the other hand, had his entire body tense as his heart beat faster than it had ever beaten. Even when he was literally looking death in the face, his heart had never beat this fast. It suddenly felt hot in the room, as sweat rolled down the back of his neck.

Naruto studied their reactions, rather than enjoying such pain…he was surprised. "You didn't know?" he asked which caused both of them to focus a bit, confusion in their eyes. He then hummed quietly to himself, "All this time I thought you two were the ones to set it up."

Now Kushina couldn't help but faint.

 **Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

 **Chapter Five**

"Please…"

Naruto's eyes lifted from the ground as he looked to Kushina who was now sitting the chair after Minato had woken her up. She looked completely tired and weak from the emotional stress, she looked vulnerable in his eyes. Minato was by her side as he had sad eyes looking between the two as Kushina tried to get out her question. "Please tell me why would you…"

"Because you hate me," Naruto answered truthfully and the two flinched from the lack of emotion in his voice. In fact the way he said it was as if it was no big deal, as if it was a fact the entire world already knew. This wasn't helping Kushina's blood pressure nor was it making Minato feel any less guilty. "Or as Menma would say…you hate what I am. You both think I'm a monster, and you've treated me like one too," Naruto frowned as he then looked up at them. "So yes, I did think that you both set it up because you hated me that much."

"I don't hate you!" Kushina cried out as she pressed forward and was on her knees trying to grab him but he moved away from her and Minato stopped her from doing anything rash. "Please you have to believe me! Please! Please!" she cried hysterically while Naruto stood by the door gazing at her cautiously while she struggled in Minato's grip. Minato held her as she sobbed and he whispered into her ear, trying to soothe her as best he could. He knew from the way Naruto had moved that the boy was cautious of both of them, and if either wanted to get through to him, they couldn't make him feel in danger.

It took a few minutes, several in fact for Kushina to calm down enough where she simply sat on her knees crying into her hands while Minato was close. He gave a sad sigh before looking to Naruto, "You think we hate you. Why is that?" Minato wondered with Naruto raising a brow as he focused in on Minato rather than Kushina.

"Because you think I am Kyuubi, just like everyone else," Naruto answered truthfully. "You think I am a monster so you treat me like one," Naruto looked away with a small frown as he shook his head. "I just don't understand if you hated me so much…why wouldn't you just kill me?" Naruto asked softly forcing both Minato and Kushina to be absolutely still as they listened to his words. "You don't need me…you have the chakra of Kyuubi…why keep me around?"

"Because we love you! I love you!" Kushina argued and Naruto stared at her with incredulous eyes. "Naruto sweetie…please, you're my baby…" Minato narrowed his eyes very lightly as he saw a shift of emotion from Naruto…anger.

"Your baby?" he whispered as his hand gripped. "If I am your baby as you say! Why did you leave me!?" Naruto demanded causing Kushina to flinch. "Why did you hurt me so many times? Why did you always put Mito and Menma before me?! Why was I seen as the monster?! Why didn't your protect me?!" Naruto demanded as tears began to sting his eyes. "I cried so much! I begged and begged for you to save me," Naruto whispered as his tears now flowed down. Both Minato and Kushina couldn't help but cry with him as their hearts broke with each word he uttered. "It hurt so much…but what hurt the most is…you never came. You never came back! You promised! You promised! You promised!" Naruto screamed his anger flaring as he glared at Kushina who was holding herself as she sobbed. He then wiped his eyes and shook his head, "But whatever. I shouldn't have expected you to save me, not when you wanted nothing to do with me. It's my fault, because I expected too much."

"No it's not your fault!" Minato argued with Naruto looking to him. "It will NEVER be your fault Naruto! It's my fault okay? It's all my fault! As the Hokage…as your father! I shouldn't have…" Minato stopped as he took a deep breath, pinching his tears away while Naruto watched him. "I shouldn't have used you like a scapegoat. I shouldn't have cast you aside, I shouldn't have done a lot of things. But I did…and I can't take it back. No apology is going to fix anything! But it is NOT your fault, do you understand me?" Minato stressed with Naruto remaining silent.

Naruto looked to the silent crying Kushina and he turned a bit to leave. "I just don't understand what I did." Naruto then left the room, closing the door behind him quietly, wiping his tears. ' _But that's okay. I don't need to understand. But you all will understand…'_ Naruto carried on to his room with determined eyes, his Rinengan pulsing in the dark hallway.

'… _I promise you that.'_

"Come in."

Minato looked up from his reports to see Izumi Uchiha walk into his office. "Good morning Izumi," Minato greeted the young woman who gave a respectful bow to Minato with her usual stoic expression.

"Hokage-sama."

"I'm sorry to call you in on your day off Izumi but this is important," he brought up which Izumi raised a brow at. She wondered if this had anything to do with her clan, things haven't been as tense as usual but still…"It concerns Naruto." Izumi blinked, this caught her off guard but she paid even more attention if that was possible. Minato took note of the defensive look in her eye and slowly nodded to himself. "How do you feel about my son?"

"Naruto-kun is…a good kid. Misunderstood, but he is a good kid I feel," Izumi responded with a small smile. "In a way, I see him as my own little brother."

"And would you kill for your little brother?"

"Without question."

"Even if it is a comrade?"

"I wouldn't hesitate," Izumi answered calmly, however now her interest was piqued. "What is this about Hokage-sama, if I may ask?" she wondered and Minato shuffled around his desk before finding a paper and handing it to her. She took it, reading the list of names…some of these people she knew a few jounin, some chunin and some regular civilians that would stop by the Uchiha market every once in a while. "What is this?"

"That, is a list of your targets." Minato said in the most serious tone Izumi had ever heard him use. She looked confused as Minato spoke freely, after all his privacy seals were up. "Those are the people guilty for sexual assault against Naruto," Minato expressed and Izumi's eyes actually widened before they hardened. "News of this reached my ears two days ago. I have done my research to find out who they are. On record you are to put them in custody, off record you are to execute them."

"Why are you trusting me with this?"

"Because you are the only person who genuinely cares for Naruto. I can't trust anybody else with such a task," Minato responded as he leaned forward in his chair. "I had planned on using Konoha's justice system but…Naruto has been without justice for too long. I am the Hokage, I make the rules, I make the decisions. This will be handled my way."

"What about their families?"

"What about them?"

"I see. Very well then Hokage-sama. I will have it done," Izumi bowed with Minato nodding his head. Izumi then paused in thought which Minato took notice of, waiting for her question. "Hokage-sama, with all these deaths happening, don't you think that maybe the people will feel 'Kyuubi' is responsible somehow?"

"I'm well aware," Minato nodded his head as he returned to his reports. "And any who feels gutsy enough to harm or even verbally attack Naruto, will be punished. No questions asked, no excuses." Minato then raised his head to look at Izumi with a serious expression. "I may not be able to take away the pain and suffering Naruto went through, but I will do my damn best to make sure he doesn't go through it again…" Minato told her. Even if it meant going against his own people. He had put the village over his family for years now…no more.

Izumi slowly nodded in understanding before she quietly left the man to his paperwork. Minato had a thoughtful frown as he gazed over the reports that were not current. In fact…"Oi!" he heard but didn't look up from his reports.

"Jiraiya-sensei, do you need something? I'm busy."

"I see, it's damn right mess in here kid," Jiraiya muttered as he came in through the window looking over the office. Papers were scattered around Minato's desk, on his floor, piles that looked sorted and unsorted, several empty ramen cups and bento's…it's as if Minato lived in his office for the last week or so. The last time he had seen the office like this was when he had become Hokage and was sorting through all Konoha's files to get himself up to date and prepared to make a move within the war that would benefit Konoha. "You okay kid?"

"No, I'm not." Minato answered truthfully and shortly which made Jiraiya hum a bit as he tried to look over what Minato was gazing at but before he could his old student scowled and sat back in his chair. "Fuck…" Jiraiya waited for Minato to explain but hit seemed he would be waiting forever as the man was currently deep in thought.

"Minato, what's going on?"

"These reports," Minato sighed as he scratched his head. "They all have to do with Naruto over the last two years or so," Minato muttered with Jiraiya raising a brow as he decided to take a look. As he read them, he saw that it all had to do with Naruto's childish antics over the village and the villagers complaining.

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"From what you're reading…does it even remotely sound like something Naruto would do?" Minato questioned as he held a blank gaze. Jiraiya's brows furrowed in confusion as he re-read the reports and began to slowly shake his head.

"Actually no, it seems like something Menma would for sure do."

"That's because Menma did do them," Minato nodded his head. "He did all of them, and yet the blame was always put on Naruto. Even today, I'm getting new reports on him causing store damage, graffiti and all this other bullshit when I know even Menma knows better than that," Minato scowled as he stood up and began to pace around.

"Well um, Naruto and Menma do look alike, maybe it's an honest mistake?"

"For two years Jiraiya?" Minato turned to his master with a glare. "No, this is sabotage. The pranks that are associated with damages, is all Menma. The outright damages? They are fake. A way to worsen Naruto's reputation and get a pay out," Minato growled, "Its fraud!"

"Calm down Minato, this isn't like you. What's the deal?" Jiraiya wondered with Minato gazing at Jiraiya as if he was stupid. "What?"

"Don't you see the god damn problem Jiraiya?!" Minato snapped at him. "Naruto is being framed for all of this bullshit! All of it! And I let it happen! I let it happen because I didn't care enough!" Minato yelled at Jiraiya who frowned. "I didn't care enough about what was going on! I didn't care enough about him! I didn't…" Minato turned as he wiped his tears before the could fall. "I didn't care about my own son."

"Minato…" Jiraiya whispered as he set the reports down and stepped towards the man he saw as a son. "What's going on, what happened with Naruto?" Jiraiya wondered causing Minato to take a seat on the couch and hold his head. Jiraiya patiently waited for Minato to speak, allowing the man to gather his thoughts.

"I…I pushed my son away because of something I did. I pushed him away because of something he can't control," Minato bowed his head as Jiraiya simply listened. "Everything was just…great you know? We were happy, Naruto was happy. But then…" Minato frowned as he slowly shook his head. "Everything just…changed. I don't know why but I just…felt so disconnected from him, I felt as if he was a bother, a hindrance. It's like…there was this fog clouding my mind, my morals, my love for my son and now it's just lifted. I can see clearly, I can clearly see the damage that I have done." Minato then looked to Jiraiya who gazed at him curiously. "I can't explain it really but…I really don't think no matter what I do, no matter what I say…I will never get my son's love back."

"Look Minato, I don't know what happened, but you can't think like that," Jiraiya shook his head a he sat down besides Minato. "Naruto is a kid, he's still young and he still can be shaped. Hell I just came back from the house seeing him summoning a toad! I think that's amazing considering Mito and Menma can't even do that," Jiraiya grinned but Minato didn't smile. Jiraiya noticed and sighed, "All I'm saying is that Naruto isn't an adult yet where his decisions are final and he chooses to stay away from you. He lives in your house and he is apart of your clan. You have more than enough time and chances too get him to see that you love him and get him to love you again…"

"He was raped Jiraiya," Minato responded in the most dead tone and Jiraiya's eyes widened as his heart dropped. "He was raped by jounin and chunin and he thinks Kushina and I set it up," Minato turned to look at his sensei with an expression that matched his tone. Jiraiya was utterly speechless as Minato then shook his head,

"I wouldn't be surprised if his life goal was to kill me and destroy this village."

"Why would you tell me?"

Naruto didn't say anything at first as he sat beside the pond, gazing at his reflection while Sasuke stood behind him. "Sure we are friends but…you have no real reason to trust me with a goal like that. Do you know what you're planning is the highest of treason?" Sasuke questioned, Naruto still silent. "What if I told my parents or Izumi? Hell what if I went to your dad and told him?" Sasuke reasoned. "Why would you tell me something like that?!"

"To tell you the truth Sasuke," Naruto started as he gave a honest shrug. "I don't know." Sasuke blinked utterly confused, "I guess I just felt the need to tell somebody. Somebody who wouldn't try to convince me otherwise. I guess in a way, I didn't' want to be alone when it came to this goal of mine. I didn't want to keep it to myself. But I really don't know. I'm sorry I don't have an answer for you, because I don't have an answer for myself." Sasuke frowned as he looked to the sky before taking a deep breath as he shook his head.

"I can't help you Naruto…" there was silence for several moments as Sasuke continued on, "Konoha is my home and the home of my clan. Sure the Uchiha might have problems but…"

"You don't need to say anymore, Sasuke." Naruto cut him off calmly and he stood up from the pond and turned to Sasuke. "I understand, and I'm sorry I put you in this position. It was foolish of me," Naruto closed his eyes with a soft sigh. "I had hopes that maybe, my first actual friend would feel the way I felt, and join me. But…I guess not." Naruto then began to open his eyes and Sasuke felt stuck in his spot as he couldn't help but gaze into Naruto's rinnegan which glowed and pulsed menacingly. "I will always cherish the bond we had Sasuke Uchiha…" Naruto said as his eyes widened while he gazed into Sasuke's eyes that began to dull as he gazed into the Rinnegan.

"...but there are some things in this world, more important than friendship."

"Come in,"

Mito looked away from her journal to see who was entering her room, she had hoped it would be Naruto considering she hadn't seen him most of the day. Despite their closeness, she didn't want him to feel like she was smothering him even though she did want to be around him lots of the time. But instead of seeing her younger brother, it was actually her mother who looked terrible. Mito actually felt actual worry for her mother, any anger or resentment she had cast away for the time being. "Kaa-san! Are you okay?"

Kushina gave a weak smile as she closed the door to her daughter's room. Mito watched as her mother sat on her bed and gave a sad sigh; the girl couldn't help but compare the dull aura her mother has to the usual cheerful aura from a few days ago. Did this have anything to do with Naruto? Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen neither of her parents all day yesterday. Her mother was locked away in separate bedroom she usually shared with her father, and her father had been in his office. She hadn't even seen Menma, but it allowed her to talk with Naruto for a bit before he left to do whatever he did on his own.

Her mother's hair looked less vibrant and in disarray, she had bags under her puffy red eyes, her usual supple pink lips were chapped and her skin is paler than usual. "Kaa-san…" Mito tried to speak but she had no words. What was she supposed to say? Kushina seemed focused on something else before she took a deep breath then spoke.

"I needed to talk with you Mito," Kushina said quietly which was very unlike her mother, only adding to her concern. "I feel as if you are the only one who understands what is going on, and the only one who can help me." Kushina continued on before playing with her fingers a bit. "I love Naruto…" Kushina told her with Mito frowning a bit. "It may not seem like it from my actions over the years…but I know deep down in my heart…with my entire being, everything I am…I love Naruto." Kushina turned to Mito with bloodshot eyes, scaring the girl a bit. "This situation…all of it…this realization of what I've done and I haven't done as a mother…it's _killing_ me."

Mito remained silent as she let her mother talk, "I want to fix it. I don't want him to look at me with such hate and such…" Kushina slowly shook her head. "Please, help me. Help me fix my relationship with Naruto, I'll do anything I just…I just want to hold my baby," Kushina begged as tears began to fall. "I just want him to know that I love him and I don't want to hurt him anymore…" Kushina sniffed as she wiped her tears, "Please Mito…"

The young girl had a conflicted frown on her face as she gazed at her mother, thinking about Naruto. "He feels like you abandoned him," Mito brought up as she thought back on the conversations she had with her brother the other day. "He doesn't remember the last time you gave him a hug, he doesn't remember the last time you told him and only him that you loved him," Mito explained to Kushina who was extremely focused, listening to her. "He honestly believes you don't love him, that you only tolerate him."

Kushina wanted to yell out and deny it, that she did love him but she realized that would not get her anywhere like it got her nowhere the other night. Right now she needed to shut up, sit down and listen. She needed to listen to everything she could and fix what she needed to fix. Being a hot head would not help her. So she painfully bit on her tongue and let Mito continue. "He doesn't remember but…I remember that you two were so close," Mito smiled with Kushina trying to remember.

"When he would have nightmares, you would crawl in his bed and sleep with him," Mito smiled softly. "I was always kind of jealous because you would tell him all kinds of stories and sing to him to help him sleep. Sometimes the three of us would come to you and Tou-san's room and sleep together. You were always so…protective of him Kaa-san," Mito frowned as she gave it some thought. "I think that is why Menma is so jealous of him, because you and Tou-san gave him just about anything he wanted if he asked. Even though we're minutes apart, you guys really babied him,"

Kushina had a heavy frown on her face as she did her best to think back but…she couldn't really remember. "P-please, keep going…" Kushina pleaded with her daughter softly. Mito raised a brow but she nodded her head, as she easily recalled her own memories.

"Wednesdays you would make whatever Naruto wanted to eat, even if every time he chose ramen. My day was monday and Menma had friday's; I remember Menma getting mad because his day was after Naruto's but he was older. They would fight but then you would break it up and threaten to skip Menma's day if he kept acting up. Honestly Kaa-san, it was like a reverse situation with Naruto and Menma," Mito hummed, "But you never treated Menma as badly as you treat Naruto. Menma was just a brat back then…still is I guess,"

"When did I start acting different?" Kushina questioned, getting Mito on track. "When did I start being so distant and mean to Naruto? I can't remember really, it's all a blur…" Kushina frowned with Mito scratching her cheek in thought before shrugging.

"I don't really know. It was almost instant. One day you guys were fine, the next you both just began pushing him away," Mito sighed. "I wish I understood what was going on back then, I didn't really pay attention. I guess Tou-san spoiling me had my own attention. I had Tou-san and Naruto had you…but then like I said, it just changed," Mito shrugged then looked to her mother. "I can't really tell because he _just_ started opening up to me but…I think Naruto wishes you guys loved him."

"We do love him," Kushina responded evenly, "We just…I just…" Kushina bowed her head, silent, in thought. "There is no excuse for the pain I've caused your brother. I keep trying to justify and make excuses but…I shouldn't have treated him as if he was…" Kushina paused as Mito waited for her. The girl figured her mother was simply trying to avoid the fact that she did what she did, but looking into her eyes, she could see her mother was in deep thought. "…kyuubi." Kushina whispered as she looked somewhat confused, looking at her daughter.

"What?"

"I think I remember why…"

"Why? Why what?"

"Why I treated my son as if he was Kyuubi."

"Is there a reason why you dragged me away from my friends?"

"Yeah, there is." Minato looked away from his reports as he gave his son a studying stare and Menma fidgeted a bit uncomfortably from it. "We need to talk about what happened the other night," Menma raised a brow before he crossed his arms with a huff.

"You mean when Mito nearly broke my nose and you and Kaa-san just let her?" Menma demanded with Minato not seeming to care about that. "What about it?"

"Why were you about to hit Naruto?"

"Because he always feels like he's better than me," Menma scoffed, "He's not so I put him in his place. If the brat wasn't so stupid, I wouldn't have to beat the lesson into him over and over again," Minato just gazed at Menma who felt uncomfortable again, "What?"

"So you bully your brother on a regular basis?"

"Discipline, not bully."

"The only thing that is saving you from me whooping your ass Menma is because I might not stop," Minato admitted freely which threw the boy for a loop. "I've had a rough week and for all the shit you've pulled over the years, you are currently on my shit list."

"Tou-san, what are you talking about?"

"For the last two years and some change, you've been pulling pranks and blaming it on your brother," Minato revealed with Menma giving a curious frown.

"I have?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, yeah I pull pranks, but why would I put the blame on that loser?" Menma questioned as he scratched the back of his head, genuinely confused. "I mean it makes sense why no one is up my ass about it but…I don't place the blame on Naruto-baka. Besides I always signature my work," Menma shrugged as he crossed his arms with a smirk. "Let people know who the genius is. But apparently that doesn't work since they think it's that non artistic fool."

Minato looked through his reports and found a picture and handed it to Menma, "That symbol, is yours?" he questioned. It looked to be a mix of the Uzumaki symbol with the Konoha symbol and an N. Menma nodded his head with a small smirk.

"Yeah! Except the N doesn't stand for Naruto, it stands for Namikaze, see it's even yellow," Menma pointed out with Minato blinking as he gazed at the picture. "Hey can I keep this? I never thought of taking pictures of my work dattebasa…"

"You've never blamed Naruto for your pranks?"

"No! Why would I go through all that damn trouble to make such great work…only to give Naruto-baka credit?!"

"Pink smoke bombs in Anbu Locker room?"

"Me."

"Replacing Hyuuga drinking fountain water with dog pee?"

"Me and Kiba."

"Thumb tacks on Iruka's chair?"

"Me with a bit of substitution."

"Going to the Inuzuka kennels and replacing the dogs with house cats?"

"Me. Kiba and I were at war."

"Ordering twenty to go bowls of different flavors of ramen to my office?"

"Me and Mito, we were hungry."

Minato leaned back in his chair in thought as he stared at his son who went back to admiring his artwork. This changed things a bit, this whole time he and even Danzo believed it was Menma putting the blame on Naruto…but that wasn't even the case. As a proud prankster, you take credit for your work, that's what Kushina use to tell him. So it wasn't Menma at all…but the villagers. "Why are you such an ass to your brother?"

"Because he's a spoiled brat," Menma answered as he stared at his father. "That is what he is…" Minato narrowed his eyes in thought as Menma went on, "I mean when we were younger he always got what he wanted. He ask, you give it to him. Kaa-san was always babying him! Always hugging him and giving him kisses, but when it was time for me or Mito to get hugs and kisses they weren't as long. He always got what he wanted," Menma rolled his eyes.

"And now? The asshole always acts so cool! He acts like he's better than everybody! You let him do and go wherever he wants without any problems. If I stayed out until midnight, I get punished. He stays out till dawn and you ask him a simple question! Where is the fairness in that?" Menma scoffed. "He's spoiled! He's arrogant and he's dumb! You won't discipline him, so as his older brother, I feel the need to do it for you." Minato still was silent before he spoke,

"You don't think Naruto is the Kyuubi?"

Menma blinked as he rolled his eyes, "No. Why would I think that?" Menma wondered as he looked to the side with a frown. "Anyone who thinks that is stupid," Menma muttered with Minato clenching his jaw before he sighed. He really wanted to put Menma in his place and explain to him that his brother didn't have it as good as he thinks but right now, he didn't have the patience nor the will to explain it. Later he would, but right now, he had other matters to straighten out before straightening out Menma…for now. So with a wave, he dismissed his son.

"Go away Menma."

"You can do this…"

Kushina took a deep breath as she gazed at herself in the mirror, finishing brushing her hair. After speaking with Mito for hours, trying to get tips about how she should fix her relationship with Naruto, she took a long hot shower, simply soaking and getting out the rest of her tears and anguish out. Now that she was out, it was time to do something she felt she hadn't done in a long time and needed to do. Standing up, she left the guest room she was staying in for the time being. Being close to Minato made her sick, so she felt it was best for both of them if she moved into her own space instead of just kicking him out of their room.

So until she could stand the sight of him again, she would sleep in the guest room. But figuring that wouldn't be any time soon, she chose not to think much of it. Kushina walked down the hall passing by her daughter's room and Menma's room. She then stopped in front of the door that was always closed, whether he was home or not. Kushina gripped the handle and slowly opened it to peek her eye inside. Her eyes then focused on the bed that was currently occupied, the moonlight peering through the window directly on top of the spot her son was sleeping.

Kushina widened the door and stepped into the room and made her way over to the bed. She was silent, never making a sound as an expert shinobi should. Kushina stood at Naruto's bedside watching him sleep with a blank expression. A frown marred her lips as she could see that even asleep, her son wasn't at peace. This further hurt her heart, but she kneeled down to be eye level with him a bit and simply watched him sleep for nearly twenty minutes without saying anything.

"I'm so sorry Naruto…" Kushina whispered so low that if it was possible, she barely heard herself. She wasn't sure if Naruto was a light sleeper or not, that if he had trained himself to be just in case. She didn't want to wake him, because she knew he would just become cautious and maybe even scared, and seeing that look in his eye again would probably shatter the little resolve she was able to scrounge up. "There isn't enough apologies in the world to take back what I put you through, what I didn't protect you from."

Kushina then closed her eyes, "I promise to always love you sweetheart. I promise to never hurt you again, to always protect you. Even if you hate me for the rest of your life, I will never stop loving you." Kushina then stood up and leaned over him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Naruto." Kushina pulled away before leaving as silently as she came…

…unaware of the mystical eyes that followed her out.

" _Are you sure about this?_ "

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be standing here," Naruto responded as he gazed over Konoha with his Rinnegan. The boy was dressed in complete black, wearing black clothes with black hooded robes. The hood completely hid away his blond hair and hid a bit of his face as well. "Minato and Kushina are coming to their senses and I don't trust myself," Naruto admitted quietly. "Everything that I need is in the scroll," Naruto referred to the giant scroll he carried on his back. "This is what I want."

Zetsu stood beside Naruto, giving a nod of his head in understanding. " _You are not going to miss anybody, are you? I wouldn't want you to feel even more lonely._ " Naruto didn't answer Zetsu right away as he continued to take in the view of the village of his birth. " _You and Mito seemed to be getting quite close. Not to mention the Uchiha family…_ "

"I have Kurama…that's all I really need." Naruto then closed his eyes, "The next time I see this place, it's destruction will come not too soon after." Naruto vowed to himself before he turned away and began walking away. "Come, Zetsu. Take me to this…Akatsuki of yours." Zetsu gazed at Konoha for several long moments before he gave a quiet chuckle then turned to follow Naruto.

" _Very well…Naruto-sama._ "

 **Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

 **Chapter Six**

 ** _Eight Years Later…_**

"Boring…"

Fifteen year old Mito Uzumaki had a blank look on her face though her eyes were focused on Iruka who drawled on and on about the lesson of the day. Some of the class however wasn't listening and having their own conversations. Mito looked away from Iruka to glance at her brother who was not too far from her, sitting in the upper left corner with his friends. Menma's looks had matured but he really hadn't changed much in the last eight years which she found…annoying at times.

He had definitely grown taller, standing at 5'10 with even pale skin like their mother. His naturally golden blond hair was actually dyed black and sat on his shoulders still looking like a mess. His body was well toned but it wasn't exactly noticeable. He was currently dressed in a red sleeveless shirt with black shinobi pants and a white sash tied around his waist. He and Kiba were quietly having a good time as they made fun of some girls in the class.

Mito rolled her eyes as she played with tapped her whiskered cheek and moved her wavy dark red hair behind her shoulder which stopped at the middle of her back. Mito glanced to the window to see her reflection a bit, taking note of her full supple lips, and her sky blue eyes. Mito hummed quietly to herself as she glanced to some girls that were not to far away gossping with each other as they threw glances at her; probably admiring or jealous of her beauty. For some reason, people deemed her the most beautiful girl of their year, but she didn't really agree. Though she did agree she had the best toned physique in the class, simply because she trained every day. Her chest size was modest but Hinata's was bigger, her butt was nice and plump but Sakura's was a bit bigger and a little firmer, and Ino killed the game when it came to makeup and fashion.

While Ino chose to wear something fashionable almost every day, she chose to wear a black crop top with black combat spandex and an orange track suit jacket. Was it practical? No not really, but she liked showing off her abs and the jacket reminded her of... "Naruto…" Mito whispered to herself sadly as her eyes looked to the desk. She always thought about her younger brother and sometimes she hated it because most times it put her in a bad mood. Reason being was because her family, the village, had pushed him to actually leave…

… _"Where is he?"_

 _"Where is who Kushina?" Minato responded to his wife with a dry tone as he went over his reports. But he paused in thought, then looked his wife in the eyes with a concerned expression, "You mean Naruto?" he questioned with Kushina's brow twitching in annoyance._

 _"No! Porky the fucking pig! Of course Naruto! Where the hell is my son Minato?!"_

 _"I don't know! I haven't seen him in days," Minato retorted with a glare, not liking the tone she was using with him. "If you haven't noticed I've been holed up in here trying to fix the mistakes we made as best we can."_

 _"We?! You mean you!"_

 _"No! I mean we!" Minato snapped as he stood up and just as the two were about to get into a brawl…_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _Mother and father stopped mid curse and turned to the third person in the room who looked a bit heated. Mito glared at both her parents, "Quit it! You both are acting like Ino and Sakura! You're adults! And as husband and wife you're really not setting a good example for your daughter, Tou-san, Kaa-san!" She looked at each of them pointedly. The two looked back at each other with glares at Mito took a deep breath. "Naruto is gone Tou-san, we can't find him."_

 _"I'm assuming you've already checked the places you think he would be."_

 _"Yeah. I've looked at the different training areas, Ichiraku, the monument, the library, the clan training grounds, I even talked to Sasuke," Mito muttered as she shook her head. "He was no help, he hasn't seen Naruto in days. He's just gone, and quite frankly, I'm worried."_

 _"That is something to worry about," Minato said quietly as he stroked his chin, giving it some thought. The only link he would have to maybe finding where Naruto went would to ask Danzo, he normally didn't like speaking with the man but this was urgent and very important. "Listen, just keep searching the village for his chakra signature or something. I'll use my resources to find him." Minato promised with Kushina seemingly satisfied with his answer. "What about Menma, has he seen him?"_

 _Mito shook her head which Minato sighed at but nodded anyway. "I don't usually see him in the morning on the weekend, but there has been no sign of him at all. Sometimes he comes back for a snack or something but…" Minato gave a comforting smile to his daughter,_

"We'll find him Mito, I promise…"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

The entire class went silent as Iruka had got fed up with the chatter. Once they were quiet, Iruka sighed and was about to continue speaking when the bell rang, signifying the end of the day. Just as soon as they heard it, the class full of teenagers bolted for the door go home and continue the rest of the day under their own terms. Mito waited for most of the class to get out the door before she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Hey Mito!" she heard and turned her head to see one of the Namikaze kids catching up with her. Mito gazed at him curiously, remembering his name was…Shinji? Once he was caught up he gave her a charming grin but she didn't react simply giving him the look, wondering what he wanted. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe grab a bite to eat?" he offered with Mito giving a small frown. "I'll pay," he threw in seeing her frown.

"Sorry Shinji but I got plans already," Mito declined, "Maybe next time." She waved and began to walk off and Shinji frowned as he clenched his jaw.

"It's Jun!"

Mito didn't even apologize as the guy was already blocked out of her mind. As she kept walking, she heard her name being called again, but this time she didn't stop walking. "Mito! Stop!" but Mito didn't stop even as Ino stood right in front of her, forcing one of the popular girls of class to walk backwards. "C'mon Mito! These shoes aren't made for hard stepping!" Ino whined causing Mito to roll her eyes as she stopped.

"You have five minutes Ino, I really have to go."

"Make it seven!"

"Fine…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you know who that guy was?!"

"Apparently his name isn't Shinji…"

"You baka!" Ino knocked her friend on the head making Mito grumble as she rubbed the spot, "That was Jun Namikaze! Like one of the most hottest boys in school! Not better than Sasuke-kun, but you know what I mean,"

"What's your point?"

"I'm the one who told him to talk to you," Ino responded with Mito raising a brow. "But you just blew him off?!"

"I didn't blow him off, I already have plans," Mito corrected getting a bit testy. "And second why would you do that? You know I'm not interested in stupid boys," she glared at her and Ino huffed as she rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"I know because of that silly rule of yours. If you can't beat me in a fight, don't even set me in your sights," Ino mocked with Mito shrugging. "That's so stupid Mito! Everyone knows that you're the best Ninja of our year! You should already be a Chunin! Hell maybe even Jounin," Ino grumbled with Mito smirking a bit. "No guy in this school is going to be able to beat you, so why have that rule?"

"Because it gives me a reason not to be interested in these stupid guys," Mito answered simply with Ino pouting. "We've been through this over one hundred times, and each time you don't get it. I'm starting to question if their stupidity is rubbing off on you. Maybe you need to hang out with Sakura-chan more Ino," Mito teased her friend and Ino waved her off.

"There is no way I'm going to spend my day in the library like forehead when I could have these boys falling at my feet," Ino refused and Mito shook her head. "C'mon Mito, the year is almost over and we're going to graduate soon, do you know what that means?" Ino questioned a bit seriously. "It means that our lives as Shinobi starts and our life spans are expected to shorten. Most active shinobi die between the ages of twenty five and thirty, which means we have children at a young age," she explained with Mito frowning in thought. "And knowing you, who says you will even have time to go on dates and such? Now is the time to find someone to at least talk too ya know?"

"Ugh fine!" Mito groaned as Ino grinned. "I'll go on a date with him. But not today! I have plans damn it," she pressed with Ino nodding in understanding. "Since you started this shit, you are going to set it up. Tell what's his face to meet me at Youkisou's BBQ at noon. If he's ten minutes late, he can eat alone. Now will you please get out of my way I'm late."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Ino hugged her friend who patted her on the back uncomfortably, she didn't like to be touched…but her best friends, Ino, Sakura and Hinata got away with it. "You won't regret it! I promise!" Ino grinned at Mito who just gave a sigh as she kept walking. As Mito walked off, Ino gained a thought and glared at her back, "You better show up Mito!"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"This is it for now Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Inoue-san," Minato smiled at his assistant who nodded with her own smile before she left his office after putting more reports on his desk. Once the door closed Minato returned to his work however it was at a much slower pace than before as he was in thought. He even stopped and gave a sigh before turning around to face the window and gaze at his village. A grim frown settled on his lips as his eyes focused on the streets below.

Eight years and the disgust he has for the village still has yet to fade. Yes he remained Hokage and yes he would protect the village to his last breath but…how could he ever forgive the village…no, the people, for what they did to a child? His child nonetheless? He doesn't think he will ever forgive Konoha for what it's done to his son…he doesn't think he ever will forgive himself for what he did to his son. After all he contributed to Naruto leaving…

… _"I'm going to have Anbu question the villagers," Minato said as he looked to Kushina once Mito left the room. "Find out if they know anything," Kushina raised a brow at his serious tone, there was even a little bitterness in it. Crossing her arms she gave a frown,_

 _"I don't like this. He was in bed last night, I go up to give him breakfast, he's gone. I wait and wait and wait…hoping I would catch him but…" Kushina closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Something feels…wrong. I don't know why but…" she then shook her head and gave him a look. "Just find our son Minato, before I start questioning people," Kushina threatened with Minato nodding his head as she too left. Quickly, Minato sent a messenger to fetch Danzo, then he bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground._

 _In a puff of smoke, a Toad was standing before him. "Hey! Minato, how ya been dude?"_

 _"I've been better Gamayura," Minato smiled softly to the toad. "I need you to do me a big favor." The toad smiled giving a nod to Minato, whatever he needed. "I need you to reverse summon one of the summoners on the contract," he requested. Gamayura hummed as he pulled out the contract and looked it over._

 _"Which one?"_

 _"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…"_

 _"Okay…um..." Gamayura began going through the names but he frowned in thought. He even counted twice but there was no change to his result. "That's weird," Gamayura muttered causing Minato to look confused. "That name isn't on here." Upon hearing that Minato's face became blank as his heart dropped._

 _"Excuse me?"_

…After that he had spent hours, nearly every resource he had to find his son's whereabouts. At first he had thought Naruto had somehow been killed, but then he found it strange that Naruto's name had disappeared off the contract when he knows for a fact Naruto had signed the contract. He had asked Fukusaku about it, but even the elder toad had no clue as to why that happened, finding it very strange Naruto's name disappeared. After talking with Fukusaku, he then spoke with Danzo who told him that his ROOT agents had lost track of Naruto all together, there had been gaps in their memories.

Afterwards Minato had looked at security footage around the village, but there had been no signs of Naruto. No one honestly saw anything, even after threats and warnings had gone out. Though he still kept his eyes on Konoha, he had began sending the best trackers to find his son, but there had still been no luck until a few hours later when both Mito and Kushina stormed in his office, and Kushina slammed a paper on his desk…

… _"Read it!"_

 _"What is this?" He wondered as Kushina glared at him with furious yet sad eyes._

 _"Just read it damn it!"_

 _Minato sighed as he picked up the paper, he looked to Mito who looked broken hearted as she sat on the couch wiping away her tears with sniffles. Minato's eyes read the paper and quickly learned that it was addressed to the family. His eyes narrowed as he read the paper's short paragraph then to the name of the sender. His eyes widened and they began rereading the letter over and over and over and over…"He's gone?"_

 _"We need to find him!" Kushina snapped as Minato frowned in thought as Jiraiya took the letter from him and began reading it himself. "He couldn't have gotten far, he probably hasn't reached the border," Kushina explained to her husband who looked to be in thought while Jiraiya gave a sigh. Minato however didn't seem to hear anything she was saying which pissed her off even more, "Minato!"_

 _"I heard you Kushina!" He snapped back at her before taking a deep breath and pacing around a bit behind his desk. Both Jiraiya and Kushina had eyes on him, both with different emotions. "I heard you. I just…I just need to think about this…"_

 _"Think? What the fuck do you need to think about?!" Kushina yelled at him with Minato frowning deeply. "This is our son! No matter how many ten year olds he may beat up Minato, he is eight years old!" She reminded him. "The world is dangerous! We need to bring him back!"_

 _"And have him hate us even more?!" Minato fired at Kushina who had wide eyes. "Konoha is dangerous Kushina! Do you even understand how hard this is for me?!" Minato demanded. "I want Naruto back in the safety of our home just as much as you do…but he doesn't feel safe!" Minato pointed out. "He feels safer out in the world than he does with us, his own family! His parents who promised to always love and protect him before he was even born!" Minato took a breath as he sat down, rubbing his head while Kushina gazed at the ground._

 _"I'll keep an eye on him," they heard and looked to Jiraiya who had a solemn expression. "Kushina is right, the world is dangerous for an eight year old. No matter how mature Naruto is," Jiraiya sighed a bit. "So I'll keep an eye on him, keep him safe. Hey maybe one day he'll let me train him!" Jiraiya laughed a bit to try and lighten the mood, but all it did was darken Kushina's._

 _"Are you fucking serious?!" Kushina snarled as she directed her rage now on a surprised and confused Jiraiya. "My son is out there in the elements and your fucking cracking jokes?!" Kushina then took a dangerous step forward as her eyes flashed red. "And why the hell would he let you train him when you're part of the reason he was raped in the first place!"_

 _"Kushina!" Minato called for her and her eyes widened as she then turned around to see a shocked speechless Mito, tears running down her cheeks. Kushina too was speechless as she had no words or ideas on how to take back what she said to try and make her daughter feel better._

 _"W-what?" Mito whispered as she looked between the three adults who looked guilty and she looked towards her mother. "You knew he…" she couldn't even get the words out, as she felt like she was going to puke. Her stomach became very upset and her world was getting dizzy to the point she fell on a knee and covered her mouth._

 _"Damn you!" Kushina hissed out as she turned back to Jiraiya who stepped back. "This is your fault! If you weren't such an idiot then…"_

 _"Then what Kushina?!" Minato voiced, directing her attention to him. "Then you wouldn't have spat out the ugly truth? That you fucked up as parent? That we fucked up as parents?!" Minato demanded with Kushina's eyes narrowing slightly._

 _"Stop…"_

 _"How dare you even blame Jiraiya?! He nor Tsunade have a part to play in what happened to Naruto!"_

 _"Yes they do! If they hadn't dragged me away from Naruto that day then it wouldn't have happened!"_

 _"That's what you think? Is that what you're really going with Kushina?!" Minato scowled with Kushina gripping her fist, she didn't like that condescending tone in his voice. "That's bullshit! They didn't drag you away! You gladly came with them! I remember that day! You were so happy and excited to discuss new training for Mito and Menma! Not once did you even think about Naruto! Not once did you even check up on him! Not once did you try to cut the meeting short! You even extended it!"_

 _"Stop it!"_

 _"So how can Jiraiya and Tsunade drag you away when you wanted to come in the first place! You could have ordered ramen to go and brought Naruto with you! But did you do that? No! You left him there Kushina!"_

 _"Shut the fuck up!"_

 _"There are not the ones to blame Kushina! You are! We both…"_

 _"GGGGRRYYAAAAHH!"_

…That whole situation just made the hole deeper, and eight years later they still had yet to get out of it. While they hadn't divorced, they might as well have because they've been separated for eight years. Not too long after that, Kushina had decided to move out but he didn't want his wife to leave her home, so he left instead. Now he lived in the penthouse within the Hokage tower. Any conversations they had after that day was either business or about the kids. The friendship they once had was no more, and it affected his relationship with Mito and Menma.

It was strained to say the least, at least with Mito it was. Menma despite his boisterous attitude and prankster personality, he wasn't very much an easy book to read. He was even more stubborn than his mother which was saying something. But he and Kushina were aware that he was hurting inside even though he didn't show it, or admit it. They didn't want to fail Menma like they failed Naruto, so they did their best to stay on him and show him that despite what they were going through as husband and wife, they still loved him as mother and father. But its been hard to get it through to him. He even moved out of the house to get his own apartment when he was fourteen. That had hurt Kushina, and he knew that she blamed him just as much as she blamed herself which only made the wedge between them wider.

Mito wasn't as stubborn as Menma and was much more open with her emotions. But unlike Menma who sees it pointless to get them back together, she still tried. Every Wednesday night, she invited him over for dinner and made sure Kushina was there. At first Kushina avoided Wednesday night dinners till Mito expressed her anger and disappoinment and she started to show up. It's still tense but not as bad as before, she was willing to talk to him a bit more than before probably due to Mito's insistence.

Sunday night dinner, Mito made sure that everyone was at the table or there would be hell to pay. Menma missed one day, and the next time he saw his son, he had a broken nose and a black eye which healed rather slowly to make the meaning behind it stick. He had yet to miss another Sunday dinner. That action was enough to instill fear in Tsunade and Jiraiya whenever he was in town. Though with Shizune helping Mito, they were able to get Tsunade there on time. And every Sunday, Mito would make an extra full plate that always went untouched threatening everyone if they did touch it. Reason being, it was meant for Naruto.

Minato felt that Mito thinks one day Naruto is just going to walk through the door and sit down and eat like years hadn't passed by without even a single letter or sign that he was alive and well. No one questioned her once she told them who it was for, and no one dared to try and eat off the plate. Not even Menma. Honestly, Mito is the glue that keeps the family together, as broken as it still is. She probably is the reason why Kushina hadn't officially filed for divorce. She probably is the reason why Menma would pop in sometimes on wednesday dinner, and would always show up to have lunch with him and Mito. She probably is the reason why Tsunade is never drunk and shows up on sunday dinner. She probably is the reason why Jiraiya was always on his best behavior when he was in town, to not piss off Kushina or Tsunade with his antics. She is the reason why he still tried with his family why he still put effort in on trying to repair it. Mito loved her family, he could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice, even see it in the way she moved. So he was positive that when Naruto decided to come home, whether it be tomorrow or twenty years from now, she would welcome him back with open arms. Honestly, in his eyes…

Mito is a true Uzumaki.

"You're late Mito."

"I'm sorry, Ino was holding me up and…" Mito stopped mid sentence and gave an apologetic frown with a light bow, "I'm sorry Kaa-san." Kushina gazed at her daughter with a blank expression before she gave a soft sigh and shook her head.

"Don't let it become a habit dear," Kushina warned with Mito giving a nod, "I don't need Kakashi rubbing off on you more than he already has," she smiled lightly and upon hearing the mirth in her mother's voice, Mito relaxed. "Get ready, we start in five." Kushina told Mito who nodded as she began changing into her training gear, normally it was ten minutes but because she was late, it was less. Kushina stood off to the side as she watched her daughter change for a moment before looking up to the sky with a thoughtful expression. ' _Are you looking up at the sky too, Naruto-kun?_ '

A frown marred her beautiful face as she stepped over to the water, to wash her face so she could hide the tears that were about to fall. She always got emotional when thinking about her youngest. It amazed and scared her how he was really the only person who had her such control over her. She had never given Minato so much control over her and the man was her husband. Was being key word. Though they were still married, by Mito's insistence, she didn't consider herself married to him. She wanted as little to do with him as possible, but the fact that he was the father of her children, the head of their clan and the Hokage made that very hard.

Mito insisted to keep him clued in their lives as much as possible, well, as much as Kushina was letting. She didn't let him in on anything when she was concerned. Her children was a different story. Even business was different. But her personal life was a mystery to him and always will be. While she didn't outright hate the man, she didn't necessarily love him either. She had stopped blaming him for what happened with their son years ago and she forgave him when she had finally forgave herself. But it didn't mean the pain wasn't there and it was the pain that didn't allow her to forget, that didn't allow her to give herself to him like she had before.

"Are you okay Kaa-san?"

"Hm?" Kushina blinked leaving her thoughts before nodding and standing up. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking is all," she told her daughter who was no dressed in her training gear. Kushina took a deep breath and began to explain the lesson that was going to be taught today. Everyday for the last eight years, Mito has been under her tutelage, learning everything she had to offer. She gives her all into her daughter's training and Mito did the same which kept Kushina to train her.

Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu were reinforced into her head repeatedly everyday in different ways. Kushina had taught her just about everything Uzumaki. Every six months they made a trip out to Uzushiogakure to learn more and reinforce her Uzumaki training. They stayed for a month before coming back to Konoha. Being outside Konoha for that month gave Mito the field experience that the academy wouldn't give her. When she was ten Mito made her first kill. When she was twelve Mito had taken on her first group of bandits alone. When she was fourteen she had completed her own mission that was A-rank worthy. In a few months she will be turning sixteen and she will be given another test to mark her growth.

Kushina had spent so much time grooming Mito so she could not only become the Uzumaki Clan head, but to one day find her brother and convince him to come home. Naruto was already stronger than most genin when he was eight, neither of them could even imagine how strong he is eight years later. When Kushina had run out of things to teach Mito, that will be when Mito is ready to go out and find Naruto. After all that was the goal, and the only goal that truly mattered in Kushina's eyes. While she wanted to go with Mito when the time came, she knew that she probably be more of a hindrance than a help simply because of how her relationship was when Naruto left.

When Naruto left…

 _"I hate you!"_

 ** _BWOOOOM!_**

 _"Are you crazy?!" Minato gasped in shock as Kushina had actually tackled him right out the window and down onto the roof below them. Minato quickly caught his balance and backed away from Kushina who landed with a grunt, snarling as her red eyes were focused on only him. "Kushina! Calm down! We can't do this right now…"_

 _"You don't want to find our son…this is the perfect time to do this!" Kushina screamed at him as she rushed at him as her red tainted chakra burst around her. Pushing off the ground, she caught Minato off guard, punching him square in the face, making him crash through another building. Kushina gripped her fists as her anger turned into rage! "RAH!" She roared as she began to hunt him down. Her eyes then caught sight of yellow and she disappeared, reappearing before him._

 _"Damn!" Minato scowled as he blocked her kick, then continued to block her attacks but it was quite hard considering how much power she was putting into her fists. He didn't want to fight her, but he could see in her eyes, hell he could feel in her strikes that she didn't want to just fight him, she wanted to kill him. Minato ducked under a punch before he kicked her in the chest sending her back. "Kushina please…stop this."_

 _"No!" Kushina hissed and chakra chains suddenly shot up from the ground. Minato began to quickly manuever through them as they aimed to skewer him. This was more chains than he thought and he quickly drew a kunai and threw it to another building. Once it landed he disappeared in a yellow flash causing her to scowl. "Get back here!" without hesitation, she jumped towards the next building where he was, cocking back her fist. Minato could see the chakra that encased her fist and knew he would be in bad shape if that hit. So quickly he vanished again, causing the building to be demolished by her fist. "Stop running and fight me coward!"_

 _"Kushina I'm not fighting you!" Minato said as he stood behind her, giving her a glare. "You're angry I know, but doing this isn't helping anyone. You're only scaring people!" Minato pointed out and Kushina's rage only grew._

 _"They should be scared!" Kushina snarled as she unsealed her katana and Minato frowned, now she was getting serious. Unsheathing her sword she glared hatefully at Minato. "And you should be terrified!" Then with a swing, an arc of chakra fired from her blade and zipped down the street, destroying building as it flew towards Minato._

 _"Everyone move!" Minato called as he blocked against the chakra blast with a kunai. Kushina however was already on the move as she was behind him, ready to stab him in the heart. But he quickly spun around with a kick to her head. However she was already gone with the wind, appearing at his side. Minato scowled as the Katana was going to pierce through him, but he disappeared in a flash. Kushina began to look around for his signature kunai before, leaping back as Minato dropped an axe kick. Skidding to a halt, she lunged again and Minato lunged as well, the two clashing blades causing sparks to fly. "Please stop this! I don't want to hurt you!"_

 _"Well I want to kill you!" Kushina snarled as she pushed against him then she swung her sword and a torrent of wind was released. The blast was powerful causing windows to shatter while people were blown away from the attack. Large cuts began to appear on Minato's person. The wind also destroyed a fire hydrant causing water to spray. With a smirk Kushina ran through one handed seals before ending the chain with the bird seal. The rain drops stopped, morphed into spikes, hardened and then fell atop of Minato who escaped._

 _"Rasengan!" Kushina's eyes widened seeing that there were four Minato's, coming from behind, the sides and above. Kushina snarled as she then clapped her hands and there was a sudden explosive wave of wind that blew away Minato and destroyed the clones before they could land their attacks. Kushina grabbed her sword, turned to Minato and chains sprouted and began to fly towards him. Once again he began to dance to avoid the chains then quickly substituted himself with a log._

 _"Hokage-sama!"_

 _"Stay back!" Minato told his Anbu who arrived to help. "Get any everyone away from here now," Minato told them before he jumped from his spot to land on the ground. "Kushina, this is your last warning…" Kushina didn't even respond as her aura grew stronger, crouching she pushed herself off the ground flying towards Minato who sighed. "So be it."_

 _"STOP IT!"_

 _"Ngh!"_

 _"What the?!"_

 _Both ninja looked down to see Mito standing between them with a gold aura surrounding her, an angry look was on her face. Kushina and Minato were both in compromising positions, as they were held by arms of gold chakra? Mito looked at her parents, letting them see her scarlet eyes that were glowing. "Look at you two! Look around you!" she told them and the two looked to see the damaged that was done around them which would take a few months to repair. "Instead of fighting we should be trying to come up with a plan to get Nii-san back!"_

 _"He doesn't want to get Naruto back!" Kushina snapped as she glared at Minato. "He'd rather just sit in his office and let your brother die!"_

 _"I didn't say that!" Minato snarled back at her. "All I said was…"_

 _"Be quiet!" Mito stomped her foot and the hands squeezed tighter around them making them both flinch and grunt in pain. "What is important right now isn't whose fault it is! What's important is helping Naruto! Why can't you two ever understand that?! THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!" Mito screamed from the top of her lungs then she took a deep breath and the chakra hands released them, making them both fall to the ground while the aura began to die down._

 _"It's never been about you…"_

"Kaa-san?"

Kushina blinked as she left her thoughts to see a panting and tired Mito. Looking up at the sky she saw it was black and the stars were out. "I'm sorry dear, what did you say?" she asked, now noticing that she too was out of breath and quite sweaty and tired. Had she been on autopilot the whole time?

"I asked if you wanted me to try again?"

"No, no…" Kushina took a deep breath as she wiped her sweaty forehead. "That's enough for today. You've made progress, I'm proud of you," Kushina smiled and Mito blushed a bit before nodding her head. "How about we reward ourselves for a days hard work ne?" Kushina grinned causing Mito to smile mischievously.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I can't believe she said no again…"

"Face it dude, she's just not into you," Kiba shrugged as he walked down the street Menma at his side with a depressed frown and hands in his pockets. "Besides there are girls that are much hotter than Hinata anyway!" Kiba tried to cheer him up with Menma grunting. "I mean um…theres'…well no…how about? No her either…"

"Just quit bro," Menma grumbled as he sighed. "Besides Hinata is the only one that makes sense dattbasa!" he scratched the back of his head. "I mean, she's quiet, she's beautiful, she's kind...so different from loud ass Ino and even bossy Sakura!" Menma stuck out his tongue in thought. Kiba hummed as he crossed his arms in thought, "Plus ain't no way in hell Sakura is better than Hinata!"

"Well, Hinata has big tits and Sakura has a fat ass," Kiba compared as he gave a shrug, "So I guess if you're a guy whose into ass that would be great,"

"Whatever bro, no ones better than Hinata."

"Your sister is pretty fucking hot,"

"Dude, stop." Menma told Kiba dryly, making him groan.

"Why the hell you won't hook me up with her huh? I'd hook you up with my sister if she was into younger guys!"

"Because you're not her type!"

"The hell you mean?! I'm totally her type! I'm hot! I'm an Alpha and I'm hot!"

"Yeah, but you're too much alpha, your lazy and your kinda dumb," Menma waved him off causing Akamaru to bark in agreement.

"Ah who asked you Akamaru!" Kiba huffed as shook his head. "I don't get it, I mean she can't be gay can she?" Kiba wondered as he looked to Menma for answers but Menma wasn't providing them. "Ahem!"

"I don't know, nor do I care," Menma snorted, "I'm not hooking you up with my sister. Because if she was into you, then you would already be with her. She takes what she wants, and if she can't get it she's going to find a way to get it. Just the way she is," Menma muttered in thought with Kiba rolling his eyes. "Like it or not, you're not her type."

"Well have you ever considered your not Hinata's type?"

"I a…" he paused then frowned, he even stopped walking. Kiba watched him as he gave it some thought before he scowled. "Damn it! I'm a great fucking guy!"

"Eh, you're okay."

"Fuck you!"

"Look bro, why don't you just go after someone like your sister or even your mom? You know outspoken, loud and annoying, like you? I mean you two would fit better together than you and Hinata," Kiba offered and Menma grunted in response. "Being shy is so troublesome and boring! At least Ino and Sakura know how to have fun,"

"Whatever," Menma brushed him off as he continued to walk to his apartment. "I'll see you later," Kiba simply watched his best friend go before heading to his own house. Menma thought about Kiba's words and couldn't get down with the idea of getting someone like his sister and his mom. Reason being was they both scared the shit out of him whenever they got angry, and like Shikamaru always says, that's way too troublesome. Dealing with Ino and Sakura who weren't exactly like Mito, was still too much.

Ino was way to damn sassy and opinionated, always feeling the need to butt into people's business. Not to mention she was very high maintenance but he figured that made sense with a girl so beautiful. Then there was Sakura, while she wasn't as sassy as Ino, she was too bossy for his liking and usually solved her problems with her fist first. Honestly Sakura wasn't that bad, she was smart, beautiful and had something going for her considering she had a part time job at the hospital and was Tsunade's apprentice. But her strong personality didn't sing to him, too much like Mito which is probably why Mito is closer with Sakura than she is with Ino and Hinata.

Hinata didn't have any of those dislikable traits Sakura and Ino had. She was polite, she was kind, she was quiet and smart. She was nothing like Mito or his mother, which was something he liked because he needed someone different. Though his mother didn't agree, most of the time she got offended whenever his taste in women was brought up. It wasn't that she didn't like Hinata, she just didn't like that fact her own son didn't like strong women like her.

The reason he didn't care for it because he always got hurt whenever the strong side of her came out. That is with both her and Mito. It's why he moved into his own apartment as soon as he could. Without his father around in the house or even Naruto, it meant he was alone with two very strong and opinionated women nearly most of the day. He couldn't deal with that! Before he moved out he spent most of his time with Kiba simply because he couldn't deal with it! He wondered how Kiba was able to deal with it all his life, it was crazy. Sure moving out hurt his mother's feelings and damaged their relationship a bit, but at least he didn't move in with his dad, she probably would have beat his ass.

The feud between his parents always gave him a headache when he thought about it, because it was so unnecessary. Naruto was gone, and yet they blamed each other for him leaving. When in all actuality, it was both of their faults as well as his and Konoha's. Naruto didn't leave because Kushina treated him wrong, he didn't leave because Minato treated him wrong. He left because the entire village basically fucked him over and he needed to get away before he lost his life. He completely understood, well at the time he didn't. But he understood when he moved into his own place. He needed to move out before he lost his sanity and masculinity.

He still remembered when everything changed, when his world changed. He had been hanging out with Kiba when they heard screaming and explosions coming from the village. He and Kiba rushed off to see what had been going on and he had discovered that the village wasn't under attack per say, but his parents were fighting. And it would be the fight that ended their relationship…

… _"What is all this?"_

 _The Uzumaki-Namikaze family turned their heads to see a confused Menma walk up, looking around at the damage. He could feel the tension in the air, almost taste it in fact. He could also feel the anger and hate rolling off his mother, her glare still on her face as she looked at him, making him flinch. Kushina seemed to catch it, and she looked away from her son, chastising herself. "What is going on here?" but no one answers him as his parents get up, dusting themselves off. "Mito?" he asked his sister who was simply looking between the two._

 _"Minato!" they heard and saw Jiraiya land beside his student. "Damn," he muttered as he looked around, Kushina really did a number on this place. He couldn't even imagine how it would look once the two of them really got started. This looked like simply a warm up more than anything else. He then looked to Kushina and stepped forward, "Look Kushina I didn't mean too…"_

 _"Shut up Jiraiya," Kushina stopped him, putting a hand up. "I don't want to hear your pathetic apology, I don't even want to hear your excuses," she spat which made Jiraiya frown as he shook his head._

 _"But it's not an excuse! I am not responsible for what happened to Naruto!"_

 _"Eh? What happened to Naruto?"_

 _"Are you fucking serious?!" Kushina snarled as she took a step towards him but he didn't back down. "You are going to look me dead in my face and tell me you didn't have a part in what happened?!"_

 _"I'm confused, what happened? Is he alright?"_

 _"Yes!" Jiraiya told her with his own glare and her eyes narrowed and the grip on her sword tightened. "You can be mad all you want Kushina! I'm sorry for what happened, I feel like shit! Like I should have protected him, like I should have helped him! I honestly do! But I am not responsible! I didn't let it happen!"_

 _"You fucking…!"_

 _"Kaa-san stop!" Mito snapped at her mother and golden chains shot from the ground and wrapped around Kushina before she could get off the ground good and run her sword through his heart. "Enough!" Mito winced slightly as she could feel her mother trying to fight and break free. "I SAID STOP!"_

 _"Gyah!" Kushina grunted as she felt a weight fall on top of her directly and she fell to her knees. Mito's glowing scarlet eyes were focused only on Kushina who panted a bit from the weight of the pressure. "Ngh…"_

 _"What the hell is going on Dattebasa?"_

 _"You're not helping Kaa-san, you're only adding to the problem!" Mito tried to reason with Kushina who frowned. "The more time you waste bickering and fighting with these two, the further Naruto gets from us," Mito pointed out with Kushina's glare falling to the ground. Mito then turned around to Jiraiya, giving him a sad glare. "I…I don't know the full story. But if Kaa-san feels you have a part to play Ero-sennin, then you play a part…just like everyone else," Mito glanced around with a glare._

 _"What are you even talking about?"_

 _"And if you can't even see that," Mito looked back to Jiraiya. "Then there is no hope of Naruto even considering forgiving us in the roles we've played in his abuse," Mito told Jiraiya who sighed. He could understand and agree with that, so he nodded silently. Mito then looked to her mother who seemed to have calm down and released the hold and lift the weight much to her satisfaction. But then her attention was given to Menma who had enough of people ignoring him._

 _"What the hell?! Why is everyone ignoring me! What the hell is going on?!"_

 _"For gods sake!" Minato snapped, having enough of Menma's whining. "Your brother was raped Menma! Your mother and I abandoned him and people in Konoha raped him!" Minato shouted before he frowned, looking away, "And now…he's gone. He left." Menma was speechless, frozen in fact as he digested what his father had just told him. Kushina's rage returned, she wanted to take this chance to plunge her blade into Minato's heart while Mito stood there stunned but…she couldn't. Hearing those words, hearing her failure to protect her baby…simply brought pain in her heart. So instead of attacking Minato…she ran away. The entire family was unaware that the eyes of Konoha…_

… _were purely on them_ …

…Learning that had changed his perspective on things. It all made sense to him why Naruto was the way he was. He honestly didn't know how to really feel about it all, but he knew for sure that he didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that his brother was hurt in such a way and that he made it no better by antagonizing him and trying to 'disicpline' him. The mere thought of that word disgusted him, because he was sure that's the exact word his brothers rapists used to justify their actions.

Naruto's leaving had affected him because it affected the dynamic of the family from that on. His mother and father were basically divorced with no hope of ever getting back together. His sister took on the responsibility of keeping the family together which made her even more hard on him when he wasn't doing his part to help and contribute. His parents tried to show him that they cared…but they couldn't even put their differences aside for a few hours to make him feel…whole. His mother always had an attitude when his father was around, and his father would either take it in silence or fight back…he usually fought back. Mito was obsessed with her training to the point he could no longer hang with her when it came to that.

He had done his best to keep up, but after awhile it got very stressful and tiring. She said because he didn't have a goal to drive him, which he didn't agree with. His goal was to be Hokage! But apparently in her eyes that wasn't good enough, which of course it wouldn't be when her goal was so noble. His goal was practically selfish in her eyes, when in all actuality her goal was much more selfish than his. She wanted to bring Naruto home, and was even willing to fight him to do so. That had to be one of the most selfish thing's he's ever heard. What if Naruto was happy? What if he never wanted to come back and was just fine where he was. She was going to ignore his wishes and bring him home so he could be happy under her and Kushina's terms? Maybe it was just him, but that sounded like more they wanted him back in Konoha so they could be happy more than he could be happy.

Sure Naruto's leaving may have made his life more worse than he originally thought, but he didn't blame Naruto for that. He didn't blame him because his life was ten times worst than what his had become. As much as he didn't like his brothers attitude which he feels now is justified, if Naruto had found his happiness outside of these walls…then he was okay with him being gone. The moment he tried to express these thoughts with mother and sister, they disagreed with him and became angry towards him. Which put bigger strain on their relationship. But it didn't matter, because one day Mito's training will be finished and when she journeyed out to find Naruto, she would probably get her ass kicked all the way back to Konoha and figure out that he was most likely right. He wasn't right all the time, hardly ever when it came to his family. But he had a feeling…

…he was right about this.

"What did Ino want?"

Kushina looked away from the stars to her daughter as the two sat in the private hot springs. After they had a well deserved dinner at Ichiraku's, they decided to get in the hot springs and ease the aches and pains in their muscles before heading to bed and starting the next day off with more training. Mito sighed as she leaned back against the wall, letting her breasts float freely a bit while enjoying the soothing warmth of the water. "She wanted to set me up with this guy,"

"Oh? Which guy?" Kushina wondered curiously with Mito giving a shrug. "She didn't tell you his name?"

"I didn't bother remembering it," Mito responded honestly. "I think his name is Hikaku or something," she muttered with Kushina humming. "To get her out of my face I told her I'd meet up with the guy. A free meal doesn't hurt," she shrugged with Kushina chuckling.

"Well is he cute?"

"Didn't really pay attention."

"That's really all bad dear," Kushina grumbled with Mito raising a brow. "You don't know his name, you didn't remember what he looked like, are you sure you're even going to show up for this date?" she asked with Mito nodding.

"Yeah, I am. I set it up for tomorrow around lunch time," Mito grinned before sighing and resting her head back. "I don't know how many times I have to tell her I don't care about boys. All of them don't have their priorties set and they won't last as ninja," she shook her head. "Weaklings are not cute,"

"No, they're not," Kushina agreed softly. "But maybe you should start looking into dating sweetheart," Kushina suggested with Mito giving her a look. "I'm just saying. It's not exactly healthy to not have a love life."

"I don't need a love life, nor do I want one. It's only going to slow me down," Mito waved her off. "Besides I feel I'm doing pretty good with my social life!" Mito grinned with Kushina giving her a dry look. "What?"

"Hanging out with Sakura during her shift for an hour doesn't count as a social life,"

"I don't just do that Kaa-san! I hang out with Ino…"

"When she's working in the flower shop."

"Hinata too!"

"Hinata barely leaves the compound and you aren't exactly welcomed after the prank you pulled with your brother."

"Damn Kaa-san, why you gotta pop my bubble?"

"So you can grow even more beautiful oh sweet daughter of mine," Kushina laughed with Mito sinking her face into the water grumbling underwater. "I'm just saying. A few boyfriends here and there, maybe a fling or two wouldn't hurt." Kushina shrugged as she returned to gazing at the stars. "Your body is growing through a beautiful natural change Mito and boys are…"

"Ah!" Mito suddenly jumped up pointing at her mother comically. "Stop it Kaa-san! We've already had this talk! We're not doing it again datteboya!" Kushina giggled as Mito sank back down with flushed cheeks. "Ero-Kaa-san." The two entered a comfortable silence as Kushina gazed at the stars with a soft smile and Mito enjoyed the water. Kushina's smile slowly became sad as she spoke quietly,

"Do you…" Kushina paused and Mito glanced to her. "Do you think he thinks about us sometimes?" she wondered with Mito's eyes becoming somewhat sad as she looked away. "I think about him everyday, I even dream about him too," Kushina whispered. "I just wonder if he thinks about us…even a little." Mito didn't have an answer for her and Kushina didn't expect one. But she did give a hopeful smile when Mito did speak,

"I'm going to bring him home. I promise…"

On the outskirts of Konohagakure, two figures stood looking over the village that was still awake despite the hour it was. The two figures wore black hooded cloaks, hiding their physique and their faces. However their eyes gazed upon the beauty that was Konoha, studying it for several minutes in silence before one melodic feminine voice spoke up.

"Nothing much has seemed to change," she said in matter of fact tone. "Still the same, which makes believe the people are the same as well." Her partner gave a quiet chuckle as their eyes too wandered around Konoha as if it was a map. They took in every detail they could before looking towards the famed Hokage monument. "You don't feel some kind of way coming back here do you? We can always come back later…" she offered in a more loving and soothing tone than before, even grabbing their hand and interlacing their fingers. Her partner shook their head, and she could see a small smirk grace their lips.

"All I feel…is excitement," the person said in a smooth masculine voice. "Come love," he commanded as he began walking towards the village of Konoha the wind blowing ominously. The woman followed her beloved closely as his grin simply widened, excitement and blood thirst bleeding into his tone.

"It's time to come _home_."

 **Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

 **Chapter Seven**

"Nothing has changed…"

"I don't agree," Red eyes blinked and looked to the person beside her as the two of them stood on a roof top looking over some of the village. "There is a different…aura, not the same when I left. I actually find it refreshing," he smiled a bit with her giving a quiet hum. "Maybe it's because I haven't been here for eight years, or maybe changes have really been made…"

"Do you really think so Naruto?"

"Yeah," Naruto slowly nodded his head as he crossed his arms. "But I could be completely wrong, I'm prepared for that because honestly, it doesn't make a difference." He then fell silent while his companion just stared upon the village, in her own thoughts. "I still hate this place though," Naruto whispered, earning a side glance.

"We didn't have to come back…"

"Yes we did," Naruto nodded his head, "Before I can move on with my life, I need to finish what I set out to do. Which is to destroy this place and all that hold it dear," Naruto smirked a bit. "Every child, every woman, every man that stand against me, will die and this place will burn to ash."

"And if they wish to rebuild?"

"Not my concern," Naruto waved her off as he turned and began walking. "I'm going to speak with my father," he said pausing as he looked back to her. "Are you coming Kurama?" The woman shook her head as she continued to gaze at the village, and Naruto turned away from her. "Very well." Then he was gone with the wind, leaving her all alone. Her red eyes glowed furiously as he clawed hands gripped tight as blood dripped from her fists and a hateful snarl came upon her face.

"I hate this place too…"

"I don't like this."

"You don't have to like it," Mito shrugged as she walked beside her brother and her mother, the three of them heading to the Hokage office. "Tou-san said it was really important, and if its all of us…then must have something to do with Naruto," Mito stated causing Menma's annoyance to cease for the moment. The three of them were just about to start their day when they had received a message from Minato telling them to come to his office at their soonest convenience.

Kushina would have simply ignored it if she didn't find out that Mito and Menma were involved. Which lead her to the same conclusion that Mito came too, which made her anxious. There had been no word on her son for eight years despite the many tracking ninja and teams Minato had sent, not to mention trying to use his connections as Hokage around the nations, or even Jiraiya's spy network. It was as if outside of Konoha…Naruto didn't exist. Which scared her, but she had to keep hope in her heart that her son was okay.

So maybe…just maybe, there was something?

"Ohayo Inoue-san," Mito greeted her father's assistant and the young woman looked up from her work and smiled at the family.

"Good morning Kushina-sama, Mito-sama, Menma-sama," she bowed her head out of respect. "Hokage-sama is waiting for you in his office," Inoue informed with the three giving nods and they headed upstairs. Menma gained a thoughtful frown as he trailed behind his mother and sister before coming to a stop, which Kushina noticed raising a brow.

"What's wrong dear?"

"I…I don't want to go."

"Eh?" Mito blinked as she then turned to her brother with a raised brow while Kushina hummed quietly to herself. "What are you talking about Menma? Tou-san wanted to see us."

"Yeah…but why?" Menma questioned with a narrowed eyed glare with Mito rolling her eyes.

"That's why we're going up there, to figure out what he wants," Mito told her brother who huffed. "Quit being so weird and come on."

"What if…what if his news is about Naruto?" Menma brought up making them both glance to each other and Mito waved for him to hurry up the stairs.

"Which is why we need to get a move on datteboya!"

"Just listen to me!" Menma snapped making Mito's brow twitch while Kushina turned fully to her son and rested a hand on his shoulder. Her looked to his mother to see the look in her eyes, they were concerned and the look on her face told him that she was listening.

"I'm listening Menma-kun."

For some reason Menma wanted to hug her, finally someone wasn't just blowing him off! Usually people just waved him off, not taking in consideration what he was saying. He didn't know why they did it, and it annoyed the hell out of him. His father was especially bad at that, just giving him this blank look then telling him to go away or be quiet. Mito would cross her arms giving him this patronizing look, and his mother would just nod her head as if she wasn't even listening, usually not meeting his eyes. But she was patiently waiting for him, even though Mito crossed her arms impatiently. "Make it quick, we got to…"

"Mito," Kushina called in a stern tone looking to her daughter who bit her lip. "If you wish to go up there so bad…then go. I'm not stopping you, neither is Menma. But I'm going to hear what he has to say," she expressed strongly and Mito gave a resigned sigh but turned away and headed up the stairs. "Got to work on her patience," Kushina sighed softly as she looked to Menma who rolled his eyes, "You know how she gets when your brother is involved."

"Yeah I know," Menma grumbled in thought crossing his arms. He just wished sometimes she would have that fire when it came to him, because sometimes he needed it even if he didn't want to admit it and show weakness. Whenever an insult was in the air about their brother, Mito sniffed it out and try to sort out the problem with her fists rather than ignoring people.

"Now what is going through your head?" Kushina wondered, taking a stance to show Menma that she wasn't going anywhere until he said what was on his mind and the situation was resolved. She may not always see eye to eye with her son, and he might piss her off with his attitude sometimes, but it didn't change her love for him. Did she wish she had a great relationship with him like she did with Mito, yes, but Menma wasn't Mito. Menma funny enough was more like his father than he was like her and at times it pissed her off because just like Minato, Menma knew how to get under her skin.

She didn't believe being in Menma's face all the time would help their relationship which was she gave him his space. For her it was really tricky to figure out how to be a good mother to both her children and not fuck up like she did Naruto. Mito needed someone to push her and keep her fire going, Menma liked doing his own thing and being his own person. She hated the fact Menma left the house, it still made her sad, but she could see how much he really wanted to leave and be on his own so she let him. She would stop by every once in awhile to check on him but he usually wasn't home, and when she did see him he always had some kind of attitude with her. It was confusing and she was doing the best she could but it was hard.

She wished she was closer to him, but for that to happen he would need to welcome her. She didn't want to force her way into his heart, because she had a feeling that would only make him resent her. But times like these, when he needed to be heard, when he needed someone to support him, these were the times she would take that opportunity to repair whatever damage she inflicted upon her relationship with Menma. Which was why she was taking a stand, even if Mito didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Our family is fucked up Kaa-san," Menma stated with Kushina pursing her lips. "You and Dad are so cold to each other, Mito and I don't really get along anymore, and us well…"

"It's complicated…"

Menma blinked as he gave her a look, surprised, "You really think so?" This made Kushina raise a brow, curious.

"Am I not supposed too?"

"No, no you're right. It's just that…I didn't think you would agree with me, or understand…"

"I don't like it," Kushina corrected. "Doesn't mean I don't agree, or understand. I just don't like it. Our relationship is complicated, and it's mostly my fault," Kushina admitted with Menma looking even more surprised while she sighed softly. "Most of this is my fault. But you were saying about us being fucked up…"

"Yeah, um…" Menma scratched his cheek a bit, still off track with his thoughts. That honestly caught him by surprise. "We're fucked up, and it's mostly because of Naruto."

"Are you saying it's his fault?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all," he defended as he heard the slight tone change in her voice. She was listening which was great, but he knew there was a limit to her patience. "I'm just saying our family is like this because he left, because of what happened. Anything that involves Naruto, changes our family and not for the better," Menma tried to reason and Kushina looked away, but he knew he had her attention still. "You and Mito are getting excited because you think this has to deal with Naruto but…what if whatever Tou-san has to tell us doesn't have anything to do with Naruto?"

Kushina couldn't give him an answer, but it was enough for him. "Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't hold that against Tou-san?" he wondered causing Kushina to glance to him. "You want as little to do with him as possible but…most of it isn't his fault. If what he tells you isn't something you want to hear…in my mind you'll blame him and hate him even more." Kushina still was silent before giving a soft sigh. "I don't want to go up there because I don't want to see my family break even more…"

"I'm sorry," Kushina said simply and Menma looked quite confused as she leaned against the wall with a thoughtful expression. "I'm sorry that I've made such a mess of things because of my own failure to take responsibility," Kushina frowned as she played with her fingers a bit. "For years I've been so angry at your father when in all actuality, I'm angry at myself. It's just…it's just easier to put the blame on someone else you know?" Kushina then wiped her eyes with Menma frowning, this isn't what he wanted to do. "I never wanted to admit that I…I wasn't even a mother to my child. I never wanted to admit that I made a mistake that could never be fixed. And so…" she sniffed wiping her eyes and clearing her head a bit, "because of that I had to find someone to blame. Someone to be angry at and I chose your father. I chose your father because I knew deep down, that he is stronger than I am, he always has been. I mean look how he's handled everything in the last eight years," Kushina laughed a bit as she looked away.

Menma slowly nodded his head, "Even though we don't talk like we used too, I know your father better than anyone else. He hates what Konoha did to our child, and everyday it's a struggle for him to continue protecting it when even his own clan participated in the abuse. But despite how he feels, it's his home and he's done what he can to make sure the next generation doesn't become so ignorant and disgusting," Kushina gave a soft smile, "I'm proud of him…"

"Then why can't you tell him that?" Menma questioned and Kushina looked up at Menma confused. "Why can't you sit down with him alone and just tell him how you feel? Why can't you apologize? Why can't you tell him that you're proud of him?" Menma wondered before scowling, "That's what's wrong with this family! No one can ever just say how the hell they feel! Everything it so bottled up inside, making us angry! That's probably why Naruto was so bitter and dark and silent because he felt he couldn't say how he feels to anyone! And when he finally did, it was to the person who wanted to know what he felt the most!"

Kushina simply just gazed at her son in awe as Menma crossed his arms, "Honestly I think it's shitty. You can't get back the eight years you spent hating Tou-san, but eight years later you know that you were wrong and you can tell him that and try to fix things so eight more years don't go by and we're having awkward ass family dinners every sunday," Menma glared with Kushina closing her eyes a bit. "And the weird thing is about Tou-san, is that he'll probably understand and he probably won't hold it against you."

A lone tear trailed down Kushina's cheek as she slowly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. That's just the person he is," Kushina whispered before she surprised Menma by giving him a hug. Menma froze a bit but he slowly returned the hug, snuggling into her embrace. "I'm sorry for everything, Menma-kun. I'm sorry I wasn't the best mother to you." Menma felt his heart sink a bit but he gave a small sad smile as his hold on her tightened.

"I'm sorry I haven't been the best son…" He loved his mother, he honestly did. And he wished that they were closer and he didn't feel the way he felt about her. But he really needed to follow his own advice and just say how he felt to her, to Mito and to his father. He felt as a family they truly needed to come together and just get everything off their chest so the healing process could truly begin. And instead of Mito going out on her own to bring Naruto back to Konoha, they could go find him as a family and give him their support. "I need to do better…"

" _We_ need to do better," Kushina corrected as she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "And we will, once everyone is on board and on the same page." Kushina then grabbed Menma's hand giving him a loving smile. "Now come on, I know your father and sister are probably having a fit right now." She told him with Menma grunting in agreement. So the two continued to head up the stairs until they saw Mito waiting in the hallway. "You didn't go inside?"

"I figured we'd go in together," Mito responded as she looked between the two and noticed them holding hands. "I guess giving you your time was the right call after all," she said with a small smirk and Menma's brow twitched.

"You were being a brat on purpose!"

"Of course little brother, that's what I'm supposed to do," She teased causing him to huff while she looked to her mother. "Ready?" Kushina took a deep breath then nodded and Mito turned. "Here we go…" she knocked on the door and she heard her father give permission to enter. Mito gripped the handle and pushed it forward heading inside. The other two followed, seeing Minato sitting behind his desk with an unreadable expression. "You wanted to see us Tou-san?" Mito wondered as she then glanced to the person who stood behind him gazing out Konoha's window.

"It's been a long time, Mito…" she heard and her eyes widened as did Kushina and Menma's as the person turned around, flipping off their hood to reveal neck length messy golden blond hair. "Menma, Mother." Violet blue eyes gazed upon the three, a small smirk coming upon their lips. Tears automatically began to stream down Kushina's eyes while Menma was completely stunned and Mito took a step forward.

"Naruto?"

"Good morning."

Standing before them was young man who looked incredibly handsome. His rounded face was a bit more angular, he had strong sharp facial features, his bronze tan skin was perfectly even and appeared to be smooth. His lips were quite full and looked to be very soft, spread into a smirk showing off perfectly straight white teeth. He stood somewhat broadly and quite tall an inch or so taller than Menma, maybe 5'11? They couldn't exactly see his physique underneath his black robes, but they had a feeling he was somewhat slim. But lastly what identified the young man before them as Naruto, was his three whisker marks.

Naruto moved away from the desk to walk over to the three, starting with Menma who was still stunned, looking him up and down. "Hm, the black fits you for some odd reason," Naruto commented as he eyed his brother's dyed hair. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't look that strong but…" this seemed to snap Menma out of his stupor as his brow twitched.

"I've seen you less than five minutes and that's what you say to me dattebasa?!"

"I could be completely wrong," Naruto finished with Menma looking a bit surprised. "You'll have to show me your skills, Nii-san." Menma's surprised expression became somewhat thoughtful as he cracked a small smile.

"Challenge accepted," Menma told him as he then extended his hand, surprising Naruto a bit. The blond looked down at it before he smiled softly and accepted the hand, shaking it. The two shared a firm grip, and the message was received. Naruto chuckled as he then turned to Kushina who was speechless as tears continued to roll down her cheeks, he could feel her anxiety which had only spiked once he laid eyes on her now. Naruto moved from Menma as he stepped in front of Kushina.

"N-naruto…" she whispered as she raised her hand to touch him, but she stopped, taking her hand back. "I…" Naruto closed his eyes before he rested his forehead against hers. Kushina was surprised by this and her anxiety began to die down, her fear and sadness as well and only her joy began to pick up. It picked it up to the point where she gained her confidence and pulled her son into a hug. Naruto held a blank gaze as Kushina cried into his chest, and he closed his eyes returning her hug, which only made her cry harder. "Naruto…Naruto…." She cried as Naruto swallowed thickly as he began to soothe her pain away, rubbing her back.

"We have much to talk about Mother…" Kushina could only nod as she just held onto him, her grip getting even tighter as if he was going to disappear. Naruto let her have her time as the room was simply filled with her quiet sobs into his chest while he rubbed her back, and it made Minato smile softly as he watched the scene. They all could see that Naruto wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest, if anything he seemed relaxed. Once Kushina had got out all her tears for the moment, he wiped them away and kissed her cheek which would have made her cry more if she hadn't run out of tears for the time being.

Kushina then moved to Menma, using him as comfort which he willingly allowed as he watched Naruto move on to their older sister. Naruto faced Mito who had a blank face, the two gazed at each other for a long time before Mito finally spoke, her voice nearly choking, "Why'd you come back?" she questioned and Naruto took a breath.

"Because I feel it is time to close this book of my life, so I can start a new one." Mito eyed him up and down before looking into his eyes then a frown came upon her lips.

 _SLAP!_

Naruto didn't flinch as his face stung a bit while Mito held a glare on her face, "You left me without even saying goodbye!" she snapped at him with Naruto straightening and looking to her. "You just…left!" she slapped him again, causing even Minato to wince while Kushina frowned. "I told you…I told you I wanted to be with you! I told you I wanted to help you! We had this whole conversation and you just…" Mito gripped her fist as tears stung her eyes. "Did you still not trust me? Did you not believe me? Why did you leave me behind?!"

"Mito sweetheart, please…"

"It's okay Mother," Naruto waved her off, his calm never faltering. "Mito has every right to be angry at me," he then turned to Mito who still had her glare focused on him. "You belonged here, Mito. With your family,"

"And you belonged with yours!"

"My family?" Naruto asked with Mito narrowing her eyes. "At the time, I didn't have that. I didn't know what family really was. I had two parents who tolerated my presence, a brother who was foolish enough to be jealous of me, and a sister who wanted but couldn't understand what I was going through," Naruto looked to each of them, ending with Mito. "There was a family, but it wasn't mine. There wasn't enough love for me, so I left." Naruto shrugged a bit as he continued to face Mito. "I hated all of you," he openly admitted which took Mito a bit by surprise.

"I hated the fact that my father placed his village over his son. I hated the fact that my mother saw me as a monster. I hated the fact my brother didn't know the bullshit I was dealing with but was jealous of me," Naruto listed calmly while they all just listened. "And I hated the fact that my sister, was so happy, so loved, Konoha's princess." Naruto closed his eyes, taking another deep sigh. "Eventually I would have killed you all, and I would have burned this village to the ground. But I left instead because a piece of me knew…it wouldn't take away my pain." He shook his head before looking into his sister's eyes.

"I left you Mito, because I didn't want you by my side. I didn't want you to slow me down," Naruto stressed as Mito stood there silently, tears running down her eyes. "Leaving was the best thing that happened to me, because I grew up." Naruto turned away as he looked towards the window. "I found there are people in the world with worst lives than me. Children who have suffered far worse than I have. My childhood was shit, what happened to me was a tragedy…but I refused to wallow in it." Naruto then turned back to them.

"I told you all in my letter, that I left to find myself and when I was ready, I'd return," Naruto then looked to each of them. "I've found myself, and I've returned. Now I feel it's time to finish this book, and start a new one," Naruto raised a brow with a small smirk, "Minato, Kushina, Mito, Menma…" he called with the four of them focused purely on Naruto, who stuck his hand out as if offering.

"What say you?"

Minato gazed at his son, as did the rest in the room simply without words. He could see surprise and hope in Kushina's eyes, curiosity in Menma's, then pain and confusion in Mito's. He took a deep breath as he thought about the conversation he had with Naruto before the rest of the family joined them…

 _"You're alive?"_

 _"Did you wish me dead?"_

 _"Of course not!" Minato snapped a bit before looking ashamed as he looked at his desk, trying to reign in his pain. "Of course not," he said more softly. He then pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, this had to be a dream. This had to be some kind of dream…"You're not real."_

 _"You're starting to send me mixed messages, Father," Naruto chuckled as he looked around the office. "I'm completely real. If you wish for me to show you I'm not dreaming then I can do that for you, though I'm sure you'll find it rather painful," Naruto jokingly warned with Minato staring at him, looking him up and down before taking a breath._

 _"It's been eight years, Naruto." The man in front of him who was supposedly his son, nodded his head. "Without any kind of contact. I've damn near had ninja look all over the world for you! I've practically begged every kage to give me any kind of information if you were involved," Minato told Naruto as the teen looked at the Hokage pictures. "For eight years I've tried to find you!"_

 _"Why would you do that?"_

 _"Because I love you!" Minato stressed and Naruto turned to look at him with a slight raise of brow. "You're my son! I just…I just wanted to know if you were okay, if you were alive. If you were happy," Minato explained to his son who paced around a bit. "Where have you been all this time?"_

 _"Around the world," Naruto answered shortly. "I never stayed in one place for too long. I avoided the eyes of the Kage's, took on different aliases, paid people off, killed some people," he said smoothly with Minato frowning in thought. "Once I've found myself, I decided to return, like I said I would." Naruto shrugged and Minato sat back down with a studious frown. "You don't believe me?"_

 _"I don't believe you came here to be apart of the family," Minato shook his head, "I don't believe you came here to make peace with Konoha, not after what the village has done to you, what we've done to you." Minato shared his thoughts with Naruto deciding to take a seat. "Why have you come back? Is it destroy the village? Perhaps to kill me and your mother?" Minato questioned though Naruto didn't break eye contact, nor did he flinch from the accusations._

 _"I won't lie to you father, that is what I would have come back to do had I been two years younger," Naruto answered truthfully as he crossed his arms. "I would have come back and released all the anger, hate, rage and sadness I had on Konoha until nothing was left. That was actually my plan but plans change," Naruto sighed with Minato developing a confused glare._

 _"Why did this one change?"_

 _"I grew up." Naruto smiled softly as he leaned back in his chair, rather relaxed. "All I wanted was to see this place burn. All I wanted was every single person affiliated with Konoha to die by my hand. And the reason I wanted that, was because I was broken inside," Naruto admitted causing Minato's eyes to sadden. "I felt my family abandoned me, my village hated me for something I did not do. I just wanted the pain to stop, and to stop that pain I figured I'd have to get to the root of the problem. The Clan, the village." Naruto continued. "I was so focused on this goal, then I asked myself…what if I succeeded?"_

 _Minato appeared confused as Naruto looked thoughtful, "What if I succeeded? What would I have? What would I do then? I would have spent all my life on hating this place, plotting to kill it…and when I finally did, I would be lost, I would be without purpose." Naruto reasoned with Minato slowly nodding in understanding. "Revenge was my only goal in life, nothing else mattered. I forced to myself to grow up because the thought of having no purpose in life, the thought of being lost in darkness…scared me more than anything," Minato detected no lie and could hear the sincerity in Naruto's voice as he spoke. "So I developed a life outside of hating Konoha, and this life presented me with new goals that I have focused on. But I realized that, I can't complete these goals because I have yet to resolve previous issues."_

 _"So you've come to resolve those issues?"_

 _"I have. If I want to move on to the next book of my life, I need to finish the one before it. Ignoring it, avoiding it, is only going to create problems that could have been avoided," Naruto said with Minato leaning back in his own chair, taking a deep breath. "I plan on staying in Konoha until I feel what I have come to do is completed. "Will my goal be to become Hokage? No, I have no interest in that position. But my goal is to resolve the issues that I have here, and I don't know how long that will take but I have nothing but time."_

 _Minato remained silent as he and Naruto gazed at each other, studying the other until Minato slowly nodded in understanding. "Well then I welcome you back to Konoha, Naruto. I know your siblings and your mother will be overjoyed to see you are safe and you have returned," Minato smiled then it grew, "I'm overjoyed to see you." Naruto gave a small smile as he slowly nodded,_

 _"I'm glad to be welcomed back with open arms."_

"Nothing has changed since you left it…"

Naruto looked around his old bedroom, taking note of how bland it was. But Kushina was right, it looked exactly how he left it. "I clean it every once in awhile, so it doesn't get stale and get dusty," she smiled softly as she stood beside him while Mito stood in the hallway. "I um…hope you will be staying here instead of some stuffy hotel," Kushina wished grabbing his arm a bit and he looked to her curiously. "I know you didn't really feel safe here and you didn't consider this your home but…" Kushina frowned as she looked away. "I…"

"If you can change the sheets for me and maybe get some air freshener that would be cool," Naruto stopped her with a calm expression and Kushina blinked before she smiled with a happy nod.

"Of course Naruto-kun!" Kushina happily accepted, the joy she was feeling completely visible. "I'll get right on it, excuse me." She then hurried out the room with a smile, while Naruto chuckled and stepped into the room more. He walked around a bit, with a small nostalgic smile as he trailed his fingers along the bed, then tapped them against the desk.

"How long are you staying?" he heard then looked to Mito who held a stoic expression on her face, and he raised a curious brow. "Do you really expect me to believe you'll be staying in this house long? You hate this place. You hate Konoha… so how long are you staying? A week? Maybe two?" she wondered with Naruto eying her before giving a calm shrug.

"However long it gets you and the others to trust me," was his honest answer which made Mito raise a brow. "I'm not leaving until that happens, even if you want me too," Naruto turned his back on her as he continue to gaze around. Mito felt hurt by his words and she opened her mouth to speak before she closed it then walked off.

"She's happy that you're back," he heard and looked to see Kushina walking in with fresh pair of bed material.

"She seems angry."

"She is, but not at you," Naruto snorted quietly as Kushina began to take off the comforter and he began to help. "I got it dear," Kushina smiled with Naruto ignoring her as he continued to pull off the pillow cases. "Naruto-kun really," she tried and he gave her a look, "Let me do this for you, please." He made a face but he stopped what he was doing and stood off to the side while she worked. "Thank you." Kushina then returned to what she was doing while Naruto stood off to the side, watching her. "Give her some time, she'll fix her attitude soon enough."

"What about you?" he questioned, causing her to pause then continue what she was doing. "You feel any kind of way about me coming back?" Kushina didn't respond at first but then she stood up and turned to him.

"All I want to do is just hold you," Kushina told him truthfully. "I want to hold you, tell you how much I love you, tell you how sorry I am and just cry. But I don't want to annoy you or scare you off, so…" Kushina turned away and returned to her work. Naruto still watched her then walked over to her, grabbing her arm to stop her from working. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered looking at him curiously.

"It's okay…" he told her as she straightened up and he brushed a lock behind her ear. Kushina shivered a bit as she took in his scent…it was intoxicating. "I'm not going anywhere," Kushina raised her hands pressing them against his chest, able to feel the muscles beneath them and she rested her head against it, hearing a faint heartbeat. "Let go…" he whispered into her ear and Kushina closed her eyes as tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Let it all go…" so that's what she did, holding him and crying into his chest, and he held her to him, closing his own eyes as he rested his chin atop of her head. Kushina continued to sob as her grip on him tightened,

"I'm so sorry…"

"There she is!"

"Ino wait!"

"Mito!" the young Uzumaki looked up from her thoughts to see Ino walking towards her with Sakura right behind her. "For a minute I thought you weren't going to show up!" Ino said with Mito raising a brow, wondering what she was talking about then looked around her to see she was at the BBQ resturaunt and her stomach turned a bit. Damn.

"What are you even doing here Ino?"

"I had to make sure you were going to show up! I couldn't let poor Jun dine alone! He even showed up early," Ino grinned with Mito huffing as she shook her head. "Why are you shaking your head?"

"I'm not in the mood to eat."

"What? Stop talking nonsense! You're always ready to eat!" Ino huffed as Sakura couldn't help but agree with a quiet nod, though she could see by Mito's body language and the look in her eyes she wasn't in the mood to deal with Ino's persistance today. Did something go wrong with her training? "Now get in there and go enjoy your date!"

"Pass," Mito told her as she began walking off. "Tell Daichi some other time," she waved her off. But Ino groaned as she grabbed onto Mito who's brow twitched. "Let go Ino,"

"I will! Once you have that cute ass of yours in that seat across from Jun!"

"I don't want to go!"

"You're going!"

"No I'm not! Let me go!"

"Yes you…"

"I SAID LET GO!" Mito roared and there was suddenly an explosion of chakra blasting Ino and Sakura away, as well as everyone around them. Stands were knocked down and a complete mess was made. Mito frowned as she looked around her then she scowled, "Damn it! Look at what you made me do!" her glare was on a surprised Ino who was on the ground looking at her confused and surprised.

"M-mito I'm…"

"You're always butting your nose into my business! I don't care about any of that shit anymore Ino! I don't care about make up! I don't care about dresses! I don't care about stupid boys! I DON'T CARE! Just leave me the hell alone!" Mito screamed before she took off heading off somewhere, she didn't even know. She just needed to get away. Everyone had wide eyes, completely surprised that the usual kind and polite Mito had blown up like that. Not a moment later, Jun came out of the restaurant and gave a cry,

"What about my date?!"

"Stupid Ino! Why does she always have to be so…Ugh!"

"Seems like the princess has her panties in a bunch…" Mito heard, causing her to look confused and turned to see a young woman she had never seen before. Mito glanced around wondering how this girl found her in these training grounds, no one really came here besides she and her mother when they needed more space for training. Mito looked the girl up and down.

She stood about 5'8, and possessed mid back length wavy blood red hair, a bang of her hair swooping to the left to cover her left eye partly. She had a light tan skin complexion followed with full supple pink lips, a nose like a button. Her body could be considered perfect, if not goddess like. With her flawless skin, she owned hefty yet perk C-cup breasts with a very toned stomach and abdomen. Her birth giving hips went perfectly with her nice slim thick toned legs. To go with it she had a nice rotund bubble butt that made even her a bit jealous. The woman was dressed in tight black pants and wore a dark red crop top kimono along with kunoichi heels.

"Who are you?" Mito wondered with the woman smirking a bit as she eyed Mito up and down.

"Who I am is of no concern to you girl, but you do have something I want," The woman said with a smirk and Mito narrowed her eyes. "So you can either give it to me, or I can take it by force…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about lady. Get lost, you're on private grounds."

"Hn, very well then. Guess I'll be taking it by force," The woman grinned as she pushed off the ground and headed towards Mito who scowled and defended herself against rhe woman. Mito had some difficulty dodging The woman's swings and decided to go on the offensive. Taking a stance she deflected a punch and countered with kick to the head but The woman blocked it then kicked Mito right in the chest. Mito scowled as she crossed her fingers,

"Shadow Clone ugh!" Mito grunted as The woman punched her right in the gut, causing her to cough out blood. The woman grinned as she then stepped back and gripped Mito's neck, holding her up with one hand and Mito tried to pry the woman's hand off her neck. The woman grinned as she flexed her fingers,

"I'm going to have fun with you girl…" The woman then slammed Mito into the ground, but was surprised when it was puff of smoke. "What?" she blinked then turned only to get kneed in the face. But the assault didn't stop there as another Mito came at rhe woman's side punching her in the abdomen, then another came from behind her elbowing her back. Then she heard a familiar sound of chakra disperse and saw two Mito's rushing towards her with a big rasengan. The woman growled as she then grabbed the two Mito clones, slamming them with each other before pushing back, "Ha!"

"As if!"

"Gyah!" The woman screamed as a Rasengan grinded into her back, sending her flying crashing into trees. Mito landed on the ground and headed towards her opponent, but what she wasn't prepared for was for a giant ball of blue fire to some soaring towards her, Mito gave a curse and she quickly substituted herself away. Before even able to gain her bearings, a fist slammed into her face. She tumbled back, but rhe woman grabbed her ankle and then threw her across the forest, and back into the field, straight into the pond. "I expected more from the Uzumaki Princess!"

The woman was surprised when the entire pond exploded and from it rising high into the sky was Mito who was covered in gold energy. "You ain't seen nothing yet bitch!" Mito sneered as she disappeared in a flash, and she appeared right before the woman in a crouched position. Mito elbowed the woman, then swiped her off her feet, spinning into an new stance, Mito raised her leg and brought it down, slamming the woman into the ground.

Mito then spun around and caught the woman's fist, then kicked her shin then twisted her arm, earning a yell. Mito then raised her leg and delivered a flurry of kicks to The woman's chest, finishing with a roundhouse kick. The woman slid across the ground, blood spilling from her mouth as she roared and rushed towards Mito who easily avoided the woman's punches then punched her dead center of her chest, then a sky hook kick. As the woman flew, golden chains burst from the ground shooting for The woman who avoided the chains as best she could but eventually her right arm got snatched up then her left leg. Soon enough she was tied up completely and even though she tried to fight, the chains slammed her down to the ground.

"Now, since you don't want to tell me who you are or what you are doing in my village, I guess I have no real choice but to turn you into the Hokage," Mito said putting a hand on her hip as the gold aura faded away and she walked over to the woman. "Maybe then you'll talk."

"Sorry, but I have no intentions of speaking with your pitiful daddy," Mito then looked up to see the woman standing against a tree, looking at her nails. She then looked down to the one tied up to see no one was there. "You still have a long way to go before you can ever measure up to him," The woman chuckled with Mito narrowing her eyes.

"Him? Whose him?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The woman grinned then disappeared. Mito glanced around, ready for an attack…but she really wasn't. The girl couldn't help but grunt as the woman held her neck, slamming her into the ground, bringing immense pain to Mito's back. "Hmm, don't you smell nice?" The woman whispered as she smelled Mito's hair, "He's definitely going to love playing with you," the woman smiled and Mito flinched as the woman slowly licked her whiskered cheek. "I know what you want Mito Uzumaki…I can feel it."

"L-let me go you psycho…"

"Aww, what happened to all that bravado?" The woman whispered as her grip tightened and Mito let out a gasp. "I love breaking people like you, it just gives me the greatest high," she moaned. "But you're not mine to break, no no no…" she shook her head. "Enjoy the time you have Mito Uzumaki…because it won't last very long."

And just like that, Mito opened her eyes to see she was still in the training ground but…there was no sign of a fight or a struggle. She touched her cheek and shivered in slight disgust and arousal. She then stood up from the tree she was laying against and rubbing her arm. That couldn't have been a dream could it?

"That was too damn real…"

"Come in."

Minato closed his filing drawer and looked to the door and was surprised to see Kushina stepping into his office. This was…definitely new. Maybe this had something to do with Naruto coming back? "Kushina…what can I do for you?" he wondered as he sat down in his seat. Kushina closed the door behind her and stood before him, with an unreadable expression. He waited, wondering what she wanted then she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

This caught him off guard, hence his response, "What?"

Kushina gazed at Minato for a long while before closing her eyes and giving a deep sigh, "I said I'm sorry. I came here to apologize for everything," Kushina told him with Minato trying to adjust himself in his chair as he tried to figure out what was going on. "For years I blamed you, I put all the blame on you and I never took responsibility for my role in what happened to Naruto," Kushina said as she opened her eyes slowly, still in thought while Minato just listened.

"I…I didn't want to believe that I became so…that I became who I was when it concerned Naruto," Kushina went on. "I didn't want to believe that I didn't care enough to protect him, to give him the love he needed, that we both know he needed because of the decision we made," Kushina then looked into his eyes. "It wasn't just you who made the decision to seal the soul into him. It was our decision. But yet…when the chips fell and things were going wrong, I distanced myself from that decision we both made. I put the blame on you because it was easy," Kushina gripped her pants as she held on to her emotions.

"It was easy for me to say it was your fault. It was easy to direct my anger at you. It was easy to condemn you. It was easy to make you the bad guy," Kushina as she shook her head, Kushina wiped a stray tear from her eye. "While I sat by bitching and pointing the finger you…you did what you felt you needed to do. You had those monsters executed, you jailed those hate groups, you didn't even cut our own clan slack…" Kushina smiled softly, while Minato held her gaze. "You stepped up while I did nothing but hate you, when I was really hating myself. You didn't let your emotions get the best of you, something that you've always been good at."

The two were silent as Kushina took another breath, "I was wrong. And once again, because of my foolishness, it cost my family eight years of heartache," Kushina bit her lip. "I wanted Naruto to come home so badly, I would have given almost anything to have him home. And now, he's back but…what is there to give him?" Kushina questioned softly. "What is there to offer him? A family that is even more broken than when he left?" Kushina sighed. "It's because of my lack of maturity, our family is this way. As hard as Mito tries, it's still awkward with us all. Menma and I haven't really seen eye to eye and us…" she trailed off. "I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry and I was wrong. I don't want you to forgive me, you shouldn't even say anything. I just want you to know that all the stress I've made you feel, all the hate and anger I've directed towards you, I am truly sorry."

"If Naruto hadn't come back…" Minato spoke up, gaining her attention. "Would you have done this?" he wondered with Kushina pursing her lips together.

"I'm not sure. It was Menma who helped me make this decision," she said which surprised him a bit. "He said that the main reason what is wrong with our family is that no one ever wants to express how they feel. We keep it all bottled up and turns us against each other. And I feel he is right," Kushina nodded with Minato humming. "I'll never be able to take back the eight years that we missed to become a better family…but I hope with Naruto home now, we can start?" she asked with Minato giving a small smile.

"I'd be happy too."

"I thought I told you not to do anything rash…"

"I'm sorry, but I really couldn't help myself," Kurama smiled darkly as she wrapped her arms around her lover from behind, kissing on his neck. "She just looked so easy to pick on, I just felt compelled to play with her a little." Naruto didn't respond as he simply sat on the edge of his bed in thought. "She has a bit of fire in her, I think you'll enjoy her," Kurama said as she began to nibble on his ear.

"Hm, did you do what I asked?"

"Of course. All targets have been set," she answered rubbing her bare breasts against his back. "They should be ready to be plucked soon enough," Kurama whispered and Naruto turned to her giving her the kiss she desired. The foxy woman moaned into the kiss as Naruto began to force her to the bed, dominating her tongue. "Take me Narutoooo…" she whispered with Naruto chuckling as he pulled away.

"No."

"N-no?! Why not damn it?"

"Because you didn't follow my orders," Naruto told her as he stood with Kurama blinking, trying to figure out if she missed something. "I told you to leave Mito alone, you didn't do that. Why should I reward you?"

"B-because I did everything else!" Kurama tried to argue, "Please Naru! I need this release! You know I do!" Kurama whined with Naruto giving her a blank gaze and she looked away a bit. "W-what do I need to do to make it right?" she wondered then looked to him determined. "I'll do anything!" Naruto ran a hand through his hair in thought before looking to her. "Yes?"

"Danzo Shimura."

"Done!" with that Kurama was gone in a burst of flame and Naruto chuckled softly. She is too eager to please him, hadn't she learned all she needed to do was coerce him a little more and he would have given her more than what she asked for? Oh well, maybe one day she'll learn. For now…

He had a doctor's appointment.

"Make sure you get some rest Tsunade-sama,"

Tsunade looked up to see Shizune smiling at her from the door of her office. "Yeah yeah Shizune, I'll see you tomorrow," she waved the woman off and Shizune nodded with a chuckle before closing the door leaving the woman to her paperwork. Tsunade released a breath of annoyance as she stood up and grabbed a few files and headed towards the autopsy room. As she did so, Tsunade couldn't help but rub her crotch a bit, all of this non-stop work left her pent up, and with no alcohol to consume due to a bet she lost against Minato, her lust was building. She would never go to Jiraiya for release, that bastard would simply take it to the extreme. So she would simply have to settle for using her toys when she got home, maybe to go along with a nice bath. That sounded nice.

Entering the autopsy room, Tsunade flicked on the lights and walked towards a desk to find another file. On her way, she glanced over to the covered corpse of a murder victim before focusing on the file she needed to find. Finding her file she looked at it and turned around, looking up and jumped slightly when she saw a cloaked figure standing above her victim's corpse. "Who the hell are you?!" she snapped but the figure did not answer. Growling, Tsunade set down the files and flung herself at the figure. She jumped into the air ready to land a kick when suddenly she stopped…mid air.

"What the hell?" Tsunade grimaced as she couldn't even twitch her fingers but was still able to blink. She glared down at the figure who continued to gaze at the uncovered corpse then hummed as they looked to her, studying her.

Tsunade's glare only intensified and the figure gave an amused snort. "You think you're glare scares me Tsunade Senju? Well it doesn't, in fact, it only excites me," the person stated and Tsunade raised a brow, confused. "Tell me Senju," the figure started as he shifted his stance.

"Do you love your god children?"

"Of course I do," she replied with a growl.

"And how do you show it?"

Tsunade was confused but could tell the man was waiting for an answer. "I…I…"

"Buy them gifts? Visit them twice a month? Allow them to sign contracts when they are too young to even understand? Give them little advice?" the man listed and Tsunade narrowed her eyes but tensed as her body began to shift until she was standing ramrod straight, yet the figure never moved a muscle from what she could tell.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Her answer was a chuckle as a hand raised and removed the hood. Tsunade was in complete shock when she saw her supposed missing godson "Naruto? So you are alive…"

"That I am godmother," he nodded his head with a small smile, "You don't seem so happy to see me. Oh well…" Naruto sighed softly he paced around her a bit with a quiet hum. Naruto paused as he gazed at the woman eyeing her up and down. "I always wondered how I would punish you when the time came,"

"Punish me? For what?" she demanded and in response he sneered at her.

"Why for being apart of the family who unfairly mistreated me," he reminded and her eyes widened. "Hmm, surely it couldn't have been a shocker. I mean you were always a rude little bitch to me, probably because you were drunk and bitter but…no excuse," Naruto shrugged with Tsunade glaring at him.

"So you're being petty?"

"Call it what you will, but you aren't the only one who is on my list," Naruto shrugged, not phased by her insult. Tsunade took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and Naruto raised a brow as he watched her.

"If you're going to kill me then, get it over with."

The room was silent for a good few minutes before Naruto shook his head.

"No…I'm not going to kill you," he said and Tsunade raised a brow. "That would be too…easy, to simple. The fact you are accepting death does not sit right with me," Naruto frowned and Tsunade narrowed her eyes but was confused as her form floated over to Naruto.

The blond gripped her shirt and ripped it off, revealing her black lacy bra and she grimaced. "You're going to rape me?"

"Rape is for losers who don't how to coerce women into getting pussy," Naruto said blandly as he continued on, ripping off her pants as well, revealing she was wearing a matching pair of panties. He gazed at her body and hummed before ripping off her underwear as well, revealing her naked body completely.

Tsunade was confused as to what he was doing. What he was going to get her naked, jack off in front of her and cum on her body? Weak. But she was confused when he made no such moves. Instead he formed a hand sign and suddenly the room became cold, causing Tsunade to shiver, goosebumps appearing over her body while her nipples hardened.

Before the woman a mirror of ice appeared and Tsunade's eyes gazed into her reflection's eyes then roamed over her body. The blond woman couldn't help but detest the pudgyness she had, as well as the wrinkles that still were present even with her jutsu activated. Her breasts were saggy, her nipples looked haggard. She had a belly with a few rolls. Her skin look pasty and her vagina looked worn due to time. "This is what you look like with the jutsu on…lets see what you look like without it…" Naruto smirked evilly and Tsunade wanted to shake her head to protest, even to scream for him to stop but she could not find her voice. His finger met with the diamond on her forehead and it glowed before disappearing all together.

Tsunade watched in horror as her already aged body became even more aged. Her fat became sags, wrinkles appearing everywhere. Her already pale skin started to become grey as liver spots appeared as well. Her platinum blond hair became dull, losing whatever shine it had. Her eyes became aged as well, her eye lids drooping due to aging while she had wrinkles on her face too. Her teeth became tinged with yellow, her fingers long and bony. Her large breasts became flabby, and drooped down to her stomach, her nipples being dark and ugly. The labia of her vagina hung loose as well, making it all look disgusting.

Tsunade was a hag.

Naruto's smirk was still on his face as tears trailed down her withered face. He enjoyed her pain, her despair. While she wasn't a pretty sight what so ever, the pain across her face was beautiful to him. "Horrifying isn't it?" Naruto spoke up as he stepped behind her, now in her reflection. "I bet you never turned the jutsu off, never having to deal with this sight at night huh? Well this is the true Tsunade Senju…an hold hag," Naruto sneered.

Tsunade said nothing as she listened to Naruto and gazed at her hideous appearance. This right now…was terrible. She could kill herself right now…she would gladly welcome death. "You've always been insecure, haven't you?" she heard and her old eyes focused on Naruto's reflection. With a wave of his hand, a movie of her life in her younger days began to play in the reflection, surprising her.

"From a young girl all the way to your old age," he chuckled. "You were well into your teens yet your chest was completely flat like a prepubescent boy," Naruto mocked. "Not only that you were the weakest of team, Hiruzen only focusing on Orochimaru and Jiraiya…which made you insecure about yourself…it wasn't until you failed at your suicide attempt that things got better for you," Naruto continued and Tsunade looked down at the ground while Lady Mito took away the sharp scissors from a crying Tsunade.

"Mito-sama helped you create a jutsu that would increase the estrogen in your body, which gave you a killer body. However you were still weak, yet you had the kind of attention you did not want from boys. You wanted them for Tsunade, not your body," Naruto went on as the movie continued. "Then Nawaki died, and you nearly killed yourself again…only to fail once again," Naruto snorted as he watched Jiraiya try and pull Tsunade off the high ledge.

"You dedicated yourself to medical Ninjutsu, however were still insecure about your abilities. It didn't help when the council shot down your proposal," he continued. "You met Dan, but were secretly annoyed that he too was stronger than you, so you came up with your super strength," Naruto nodded as he was a bit impressed.

"But then…instead of people acknowledging you as their equal…they became wary and afraid of you. Afraid of the fact that with one hit you could kill them…they called you a monster in a woman's body," Naruto stated and Tsunade released a few more tears. "Then, you were forced into sex by Dan, he didn't quite rape you, but he guilt tripped you into it. Plus he seemed like the only man who cared about you and not your body, so you gave him your virginity," Naruto snorted.

"Dan later died, and for the third time you tried to kill yourself again, but it was Shizune who saved you," The blond teen nodded as he watched a young Shizune stop Tsunade from overdosing. "You promised to take care of her and loved her like a aunt would love their niece, but even you noticed the darkness Shizune had in her heart that is still present to this day," he smirked as the movie Tsunade glanced towards Shizune who was glaring at Jiraiya hatefully as he walked off.

"You lost against Hanzo, shortly after, and were depressed when Orochimaru blamed you for most of the mishaps, seeing you as the weak-link still despite your monster strength and strong medical capabilities," Naruto chuckled. "You resorted to drinking, which only weakened your body. And combined with the estrogen booster jutsu that Mito-sama helped you with, your body began to suddenly age rapidly. You stopped it coming up with the regeneration jutsu. Though you were looked older still, you were somewhat satisfied then the alternative…but even still, you were insecure," Naruto finished a snort.

The movie stopped and suddenly the images of Shizune, Kushina and Mikoto appeared. "You became jealous of your students growths, their natural growths while yours was not. And since it was not, you look how you are now, while they will still look young even as they grow old," he smirked and Tsunade just listened, completely hopeless.

"You're a bitter, uncaring, secretly perverted old drunk," Naruto listed and Tsunade closed her eyes. "You want a man to care for you and dominate you all at the same time. You secretly love that Jiraiya oogles your body as it boosts your self-esteem. You want to be used, to not be weak so you do not feel insecure…that is Tsunade Senju," Naruto stated and Tsunade could only nod lightly, as his words were true.

Naruto chuckled as he gazed at the reflection before he unconsciously turned Tsunade around to face him. The two gazed at each other for a long while before he spoke, "Would you believe me if I told you I could give you what you truly desired?" Naruto asked quietly and she pondered on the question and gave a nod. "And if I gave it to you…what would I get in return?"

Tsunade was silent as she thought on her answer. Would he truly give her what she wanted? Was it even possible? From the powers he was currently using on her, and the fact he spat out nothing but facts about her that no one really else knew proved something. So…maybe he could…what else did she have to lose? She knew that if she refused him then she would die…something she didn't mind either but she had to think about it a bit more. Would she rather get exactly what she truly wanted and continue to live with it…or die and not have anything else…not knowing what waited for her on the other side? After a few more minutes she spoke…

"By undying loyalty and servitude," she said in a withered raspy voice. Naruto's expression remained blank and she continued. "I would be forever be your slave…" she told him and he snorted.

"A bit of you desires that anyway," he chuckled before he nodded his head. "But that will do…" Naruto stepped forward and raised his finger and pressed it against where her diamond was supposed to be. Tsunade gasped as she felt a strange essence flow through her that was not chakra. It was something totally different. This essence was cold, chilling, not in a aura kind of way, but it's cold make me shiver kind of way. It ran through her whole body before stopping then she felt increasingly hot, but there was no pain or discomfort, nor was it pleasurable…it just was.

From the outside Naruto watched with a blank expression as Tsunade was currently engulfed in an aura of white while her body glowed red. Her mouth was wide open along with her eyes as she shuddered within the aura. The teen didn't even flinch when the light increased its intensity, lighting up the entire room. Once it faded Naruto gazed down at a panting Tsunade…however she was vastly different. For one thing, she was more appealing to the eye versus being an old hag. Tsunade kneeled before Naruto as she tried to gain her bearings. After a few moments she looked to him, confusion on her face and he nodded his head.

Understanding his gesture to turn around, she did so and gasped at the sight of her reflection. No longer was she old and hideous…she was young again, looking as if she was between the range of 19 and 23. Tsunade noticed however how her body seemed altered though looked natural. For one thing her breasts were a size bigger than what they were back in the old days; Right now she was a good D-cup yet there was no sag whatsoever which was amazing. She had thicker thighs and wider hips that went with large round ass. Lastly was her body was incredibly toned, as she had a visible six pack and defined muscles, but she managed to still look feminine. Her lips were thicker and full, and her lower lips looked perfectly intact.

In Tsunade's eyes…she was her perfect image. He had done it…Naruto had granted her wish. Was he some kind of genie? How was this possible?'

"I assume you are satisfied?" she heard Naruto say and she could only nod her head. "Have I granted your true desire Tsunade Senju?" he asked and she nodded her head again. The blond teen smirked before he snapped his fingers. Tsunade getting the message turned around and faced him, gazing into his golden amber eyes. "I held my end of the deal, now it's time to hold yours…unless you want to return back to…"

"No!" Tsunade shouted, cutting him off. "I am yours….Naruto-sama," she stated bowing her head and he grinned.

"Excellent. Well, just in case you have any doubts or whatever, this is how this going to work," Naruto stated clearing his throat as he gazed her. "You Tsunade Senju…are my slave…my slut, my cocksleeve, my cum dumpster, my bitch, my pet, my bodyguard…you are everything besides my love and my wife…you may even by my child bearer in the future, but don't get shit twisted," he smirked darkly. Tsunade had a small frown on her face and his eyes narrowed. "You breathe and exist only for me…no one else. I am you're master, your god, your punisher, your daddy if I'm feeling kinky…you now live to serve me," he told her. "And you will smile and be happy about it, there is no objections, no defiance…you are grateful I gave what you asked for and let you live…do you understand me?" he growled and she nodded her head.

"Yes Master," she told him, having a smile on her face, though it was forced. She didn't like this very much…yes she wanted her wish to be granted but to be treated like…like an object? A toy? She didn't want this maybe she should…

Tsunade blinked as she felt something was wrong. Looking at her hands, her eyes widened as she saw her hands start to age rapidly. Turning around to face the reflection she saw her beautiful youthful face start to become sulken and hideous again. "NO!" she screamed, even her voice was starting to age. She looked towards Naruto who had a blank expression on his face. "Forgive me Master! Please! Don't change me back! I serve Naruto-sama and only Naruto-sama!" she pleaded but she was still aging. Why wasn't he changing her back?! Was he doing this to torment her!? She said what he wanted to hear! Why was he…

Then she finally understood.

 _Rape is for losers who don't how to coerce women into getting pussy._

He wasn't going to force her into anything she did not want to do, which would be rape in his eyes. By accepting her fate, she gave her consent that she was his slave….that she would offer to be his slave. If she didn't want that, then she could always return back to how she was before. This was probably one of his many ways of coercing women into getting what he wanted without raping them.

Smart…cunning…sly…handsome…sexy…powerful…God…Master…Master…Master

Tsunade's eyes darkened slightly as she gazed at her master, giving him a happy lustful smile. Her image began to repair itself until she was back to her desired form. Tsunade scooted up to him and held on to his leg, looking up at him. "I am Naruto-sama's slave…his cock-sleeve, his cum dumpster, his slut…I love Naruto-sama and only Naruto-sama. I serve Naruto-sama and only Naruto-sama. Everything Naruto-sama does for me is a reward…please reward Tsunade Master…please," she pleaded and he finally broke his blank expression as he chuckled.

He did it. He didn't think it would work, but he did it. He manipulated and twisted Tsunade Senju's mind till it broke. She was his plaything, and she would love being it. Naruto gave a slight nod and a grin came upon her face as she began to reach into his pants to fish out her masters cock. "Thank you for the reward Master!" Tsunade purred before she swallowed his cock earning a light moan from the blond teen as he had a grin on his face. He began chuckling before it broke out into full laughter as the woman slobbed on his cock.

Why kill her…when she could be his slave?

 **Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Mmmm! Naruto-sama!"

"Damn this slut is awesome!" Kurama grinned as she had a firm grip on Tsunade's head, enjoying the feeling of the sannin's tongue lathering her pussy. "S-smart nngh! call," Kurama praised her beloved as he was behind Tsunade, thrusting in and out of her pussy with a smirk on his lips. His pelvis continuously pounded against Tsunade's red fat ass, his hand gripped around her waist slamming into her while she shook her ass for him as best she could.

"Grgnh!" Naruto growled as he gave one last powerful thrust, pushing his cock further into her womb and releasing his seed inside her. Tsunade's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she had her next orgasm, not even sure which number this one was. Naruto slowly stroked his dick with her pussy to get out all of his nut before pulling out, his cum slowly dripping from her pussy.

"Who said you could stop licking bitch?" Kurama snarled as she gripped Tsunade's head harder and the woman returned to her duties and Kurama relaxed a bit. "We need more of her…"

"One of her is enough," Naruto took a deep breath as he wiped his dick on her ass cheek. "I don't intend to make creating slaves a habit," Naruto muttered with Kurama rolling her eyes.

"So you're honestly telling me you just want this one? I mean yeah she's a Sannin but still ya know?" Kurama shrugged as she began to gyrate her hips a bit. "I'm just saying maybe two or three more you know? To have a selection?"

"You're more than welcome to have your own Harem of slaves Kurama," Naruto glanced to her as he stood by the bedroom window. "You seem to be enjoying this more than I thought you would."

"You know how I am," Kurama chuckled as she closed her eyes and focused on her incoming orgasm. "That's right slut…right there, suck my clit..." Naruto began to block out Kurama's moans as she began to reach her orgasm as he focused on other matters that were much more important. He needed to do some more exploring of Konoha before he made any more moves. Tsunade was simply a test subject, a successful one at that. "FUCK!" Kurama screamed as her body tensed and she came on Tsunade's awaiting tongue. "Aww…damn."

After several minutes, Kurama took a deep breath before removing herself off the bed and stretching, "You can rest now slave." Tsunade relaxed as she laid on the bed to enjoy the after feeling of so many blissful orgasms. Kurama turned to her mate and stepped towards him as he looked out the window. "What are you thinking dear?"

"Who to put under my thumb," Naruto answered truthfully before looking to Kurama. "I need an ally within Konoha I can fully trust," Naruto frowned with Kurama humming.

"A puppet? We can always make one of those."

"Not necessarily." Naruto shook his head as he crossed his arms. "A puppet is…to simple. Easy to discover, easy to counter, easy to cut the strings. No I need something stronger than a puppet. Someone with such deep roots they can't be easily cut," Naruto then cupped his chin in thought, "Someone in the right position that can make a power play when the time came."

"Ugh, tell me why again we can't just go bezerk on this place and call it a day?"

"Because it won't be as sweet," Naruto responded. "Besides, this is more than just destroying Konoha, you know that." Naruto hummed to himself as he gazed at the rising sun. "If I'm going to create an empire to help me usher this world into a new era, and help me take down these silly Gods…then I need to start where it all began." Naruto smirked a bit while Kurama raised a brow as Naruto's eyes gained a gleam.

"I can't be the only dark soul born in this place."

"Have you heard? He's back."

"Yeah I know…I'm kind of scared…"

"Why the hell should we be scared of him?"

"Not him fool, the Hokage…"

"Shut up! Are you trying to get killed?"

Mito held a frown on her face as she walked down the streets of Konoha, doing her best to ignore the whispers that were going on her. It's been three days since Naruto had come back home, and word of his return has already spread around like wild fire. However, she felt no need to beat the people up that talked about her brother, because it wasn't him they were afraid of. It was her father.

Not long after Naruto had left, people had been dropping dead like flies, seemingly random people. People had started getting scared that there was a murderer out on the loose and yet the Hokage was doing nothing about it. Then someone had blamed the 'kyuubi brat'. They had started a hunt, intending on killing him…only thing they found was an irate Yondaime who had killed every single one of them.

When their deaths were made public, her father had said nothing. No explanation as to why. Some believed that Kyuubi had somehow managed to ensnare their beloved Hokage. When more mobs rose, they were arrested and thrown in jail. Soon enough people became outraged and demanded answers from her father. His announcement was simply telling the populace that Naruto and Kyuubi were two different beings, not the same. And anyone acting in violence against Naruto would be punished. Seeing that others have met such fates, it was no bluff. Mito then figured out that her father couldn't change how people saw Naruto, but he could punish them for acting on their hate…after all, all their actions have been crimes. Property damage, Witch hunts, so on and so forth. Once time an actual riot broke out in search for Naruto, demanding to know where he was hiding…those who didn't resist were arrested, those who did…well their families weren't given any compensation.

For quite a bit, the village disliked her father for his acts of love for Kyuubi. But he didn't care, he still showed up to work and still did his duties as Hokage. Soon enough more important matters started to rise, taking the villagers minds off Naruto and on the task at hand. Say what they would about her father, no Konoha villager could say that Minato wasn't making Konoha better with each passing year. The economy was amazing, the curriculum changed, and Shinobi were returning home safely more than before. Once the poison kyuubi brat plants had been ripped from their soil, Konoha began to change.

But still, it didn't make people forget about her father had done. Personally she saw no other way to get the point across and still stay within the law. She was proud of her father for the moves he had made with the village. Sure it had upset the council and his own clan, but he stood firm in his beliefs and his decision, basically telling them to fuck off. Mito understood that while her father wanted to make up for the mistakes he made, he also wanted to make Konoha more safer for Naruto whenever he returned home.

"Hey there he is…"

Mito blinked as she focused her eyes to see her brother walking somewhere with a thoughtful expression on his face. He was walking on the other side of the street several yards away from her. She could have called out to him and he most likely would have heard her, she wanted to call out to him but…she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She was still angry with him…

" _I didn't want you to come with me…_ "

"Tch."

"You must be thrilled."

"I am," Kushina smiled brightly as she sat across from her best friend, Mikoto Uchiha. The two were currently at a café having their usual meet up, "He's been quiet though, can't say I really blame him though." Kushina said as her smile softened, "I'm still trying to make him comfortable, so maybe we can clear things up a bit."

"Well, it's been a few days Kushina," Mikoto offered as she sipped her tea. "He's been gone for nearly ten years, I'm sure it's going to take a bit more time for him to get used to this," Mikoto said and Kushina couldn't help but nod in agreement as she gave it thought. "Just be patient with him. From what I remember, Naruto-kun isn't the most talkative person. It takes a bit. Have you asked him what he's been up too?"

Kushina blinked and she gave a sad frown, "No, I haven't. I'm so stupid!" Kushina grumbled, knocking her head. "I've been so caught up and on what I want for us…that I haven't even considered him. It's like I'm being selfish without even meaning too!" Mikoto sighed as she directed a soft smile at her friend.

"Don't beat yourself up Kushina. It's only natural that you would want to focus on the most important things first," Mikoto reassured. "But you should really start getting to know Naruto-kun, it will clue you in on his life and build a relationship with him. Maybe you and him should get dinner together, just the two of you."

"You're so much better at this than me dattebane!" Kushina whined crying comically and Mikoto sweat dropped a bit. "How do you know so much hm? I've spent eight years doing nothing but thinking of Naruto, and I've already put myself over him without even meaning too." Kushina sighed sadly then looked to Mikoto. "What's your secret Miko-chan? You gotta help me!"

"My secret is I deal with three stoic people everyday and have been since I can remember," Mikoto said a bit bitterly and Kushina frowned as her friend looked angry and a bit sad. "Izumi and I…we don't talk as much as we used too. She's always so busy with missions. Sasuke hardly acknowledges me, he ignores me a lot of the time and Fugaku…" Mikoto took a deep breath to keep her anger in check. "I'm pretty sure he is having an affair."

"W-what? Fugaku?!" Kushina nearly fell out her chair with Mikoto nodding her head. Kushina really couldn't believe Fugaku of all people would have an affair, he didn't seem like the type and she's known him for years. After all unlike some of other guys in her class that she knew, Fugaku was more worried about the prestige of the clan than trying to get a nut like he was a squirrel. "You're positive?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Mikoto, who else are you going to talk too?" Kushina wondered softly with Mikoto blinking. "It's obviously eating you up inside, and you should let it out. You're my best friend and I want to help you, you've done so much for me over the years with Naruto being gone and all…" Kushina brought up causing Mikoto to give the uchiha grunt. "C'mon, talk to me."

"I heard him." Mikoto looked away with a frown. "Remember when we had that lunch with Mebuki?" she asked with Kushina furrowing her brow trying to remember. It was a few months back, but she remembered. "Well remember how she was telling us how she keeps the fire in her marriage burning?"

"Yeah she and Kizashi do more than just a movie and dinner, they plan dates and what not…"

"Yeah, well I thought I'd take a page out of her book. I started planning dates with Fugaku and it was going so well at first," Mikoto grumbled in thought. "Then I thought I would be spontaneous and show up to his office for a lunch date. Well…let's just say he already had a date."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Don't bother," Mikoto refused Kushina's declaration. "There's no point. I really don't even care, it's just that…he's probably been doing this for years. And if he has…why hasn't he let me go?" she wondered. "I mean…why must I be chained to such a boring life? Did you know after Sasuke was born he told me to quit active duty?"

"Yeah, and I told you were dumb for even listening to his stupid ass…"

"For years, I've cleaned, I've cooked, over and over and over again," Mikoto laughed, though there was no humor to it. "I'm the one who made sure dinner was on the table every damn night. I'm the one that made sure he had his fucking morning coffee by the time he was dressed! I made Sasuke's lunch every day! I made sure Izumi was getting the proper rest she needed! When she was exhausted, I kept Fugaku from overworking her! I made sure Sasuke didn't bother her!" Mikoto listed angrily while Kushina just listened as Mikoto had a glare. "I gave up my life…my _life_ to have his child before I was even ready. While my friends were partying and living their lives, having fun, I was eighteen stuck at home being a wife and a mother. I couldn't even go to that girl's trip with you and the others because Sasuke had a fever, Izumi wasn't home and Fugaku didn't want to be bothered!"

"Mikoto…"

"I've given my all to be the best wife, the best mother I could be…and what did it get me?" Mikoto wondered as tears stung her eyes. "Two children who don't acknowledge me and a selfish cheating husband." Mikoto then sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "But okay…that's life I guess. Simply unfair…" Mikoto gave a quiet chuckle, "You know Kushina…I don't mean to bring up painful memories or make you feel some kind of way but…you were really lucky, you know that?"

Kushina frowned, confused as Mikoto looked at her tea in thought, "Naruto-kun was such a ray of sunshine. He was so happy before his…incident," Mikoto whispered with Kushina looking quite interested as Mikoto went on. "He knew everyone hated him, he knew but he still smiled. His smile made me so happy, it made me forget my troubles. He would keep me company for hours when the teachers wouldn't let him in," Kushina flinched a bit in thought. "We would play games that I got for Sasuke but he was never interested in. I would read to him or we would just talk. When I was with him it was like I had the child I had always wanted," Mikoto wiped her eye as she had a real smile on her face. "I loved him…"

"Thank you, Mikoto…" Kushina spoke quietly and Mikoto frowned in thought as she looked to Kushina who was bowing her head to her. Mikoto looked surprised by this as Kushina continued, "Thank you for loving my son when I would not." Mikoto was somewhat speechless but she gave a very small smile, then turned away.

"Naruto-kun probably doesn't remember those times." Mikoto brought up and Kushina raised her head. "After that day…he changed. He stopped smiling, he stopped being happy. It was like he became an Uchiha and it made me sad…" Mikoto then took a breath before she stood. "I should get going. Thank you for the tea, Kushina. Same time next week?" Kushina plastered on a fake smile for her friend, giving a nod.

"Yeah." Mikoto gave a nod before she left with Kushina watching after her then looking to the tea that Mikoto had been drinking. There was so much pain in her eyes when she talked about her family. But when she talked about Naruto, all she could see was happiness. It pained Kushina to hear that story about her son because…Mikoto had something she didn't. She could remember what Naruto's smile looked like, before his assault. All the smiles she remembered from Naruto…

…they never reached his eyes.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did," Minato nodded his head with a smile as he gestured for Naruto to sit and the blond did so. "There are some questions I want to ask you that concern your time here in Konoha," Naruto simply gave a nod while Minato finished the paperwork he had for the time being. "First I would like to know how exactly you got your name off the Toad Summoning scroll." Minato brought up with Naruto raising a brow, which Minato noted.

"I wasn't aware that it was off…I didn't even know that could happen," he told Minato who looked confused and leaned back in his chair. "I always just assumed that you and Jiraiya decided to let me be instead of reverse summoning me," Naruto explained his thoughts. "I never used the Toads however, it would have been like giving up my location. Wouldn't be smart."

"Well that's…interesting. Hm," Minato muttered to himself. He would have to talk with Fukusaku then, maybe even the Grand Elder. Maybe they had figured out why that had happened? "Moving on, I wanted to gauge how you would feel enrolling into the academy again…"

"It would be pointless," Naruto responded honestly with Minato rubbing his chin in thought. "My skills far surpass that of a genin, and the experience I've gained out in the real world will be much more valuable than the experience they will gain in their shinobi careers," Naruto crossed his arms. "The rank of Genin is below me."

"You and your other siblings both," Minato said with Naruto raising a brow. "Your mother has been training Mito for the last eight years and I've over looked Menma's training as has Jiraiya. They are far above the skill rank of genin, and you were above that when you were eight years old."

"Yet they still attend the academy?"

"More for social purposes, but yes." Minato nodded his head. "I would have withdrawn them and had them graduate early, but your mother insisted as did they, to stay and finish the academy. They all felt they should enjoy the peaceful times before things picked up," Minato told him with Naruto humming. "However, you are a different case." Minato pulled out a folder and looked it over before looking Naruto in his eyes. "Graduation is in a few months, and without evaluating your skills I can't hand you the rank of anything above genin."

"Then a genin I will be then," Naruto decided as he leaned back in his chair. This would give him many an opportunity to make moves without even more eyes on him. However, he refused to go to the academy and listen to Iruka Umino drawl on and on about pointless subjects. Minato hummed in understanding, though he did have a question.

"What will you be doing in the meantime?"

"Creating bonds I suppose," Naruto said offhandedly as he stood up. "There are some faces I have yet to see, and some people I wish to meet." Minato nodded in light understanding as Naruto then left the office with Minato frowning a bit in thought before he returned to his work.

"Hey Mito!"

Mito paused then turned to see Sakura running up to her. "Sakura-chan," Mito greeted her best friend with a small smile. Sakura took a breath and Mito realized that Sakura was actually in exercise gear, spandex shorts, running shoes a sports bra, and her hair was tied back. "Morning jog?" she asked with Sakura nodding then stood straight putting her hands on her hips.

"More like morning run, I've ran around the village about twice now," she panted a bit before raising a light curious brow. "How are you?" she wondered with Mito about to speak but Sakura beat her to it, "And don't lie to me saying you're fine baka. I know you aren't…"

"Then why ask miss know it all?" Mito grumbled with Sakura giving a teasing grin. Mito then ran a hand through her hair before sighing, "I'm alright I guess. Just been thinking is all," she said with Sakura looking curious.

"Really? I would have thought you be all up in Naruto's face," she said with Mito's brow twitching. "How come you didn't tell us he was coming back? Or that he was back? Ino was so mad at you until we found out," Mito then sighed as she rubbed her head.

"I've been meaning to apologize. I didn't mean to blow up on her, it's just that…" Mito paused as Sakura grabbed her hand and began leading her away. "Sakura where we going?"

"Somewhere to talk. Too many eyes, too many ears." Mito held a thoughtful look as she studied her friend and gave a genuine smile. Besides her mother, there was no one else she trusted more in this village than Sakura Haruno. The girl had always been there for her, and been the only one to really try and understand her pain. Many people didn't like Sakura because of her temper or the fact that she knew so much, but Mito loved that about her. If there was anyone she could talk too, it was Sakura because she actually listened and cared enough to give a response that made sense.

Sakura had never gotten jealous of her, never tried to be a fan girl or anything like that. She didn't care if she was the Hokage's daughter or from the prestigious Uzumaki Namikaze clan. To Sakura, she was just Mito. Mito who loved ramen, liked to train and wanted to find her brother. Most of the time she and Sakura were on the same page, they had similar mindsets, and supported each other when others wouldn't. Mito loved Sakura and valued her more than anyone else she knew. Even more than Ino and Hinata because Sakura just…understood her.

"Okay," Sakura stopped as they were now in a park that didn't have many people come through. "What's going on?"

"He left me!"

"Yeah…I know."

"No, but he like…didn't want me around!" Mito argued with Sakura frowning a bit. "He told me himself. He said, he didn't want me slowing him down. Why would he say such a thing when I'm the only one who had his back? When I wanted to help him the most? I just…"

"Mito…" Sakura called with Mito looking to her with an angry frown. "Why does any of that matter now?" This caused the red head to blink. "After eight years, your brother is alive and he is back." Sakura reminded her and the girl looked away. "You're wasting time being angry at him for how he felt eight years ago. I believe he had a right to feel that way."

"But…he didn't believe me…"

"Can you blame him?" Sakura questioned with Mito grunting. "His own mother basically abandoned him. His mother, your mother who did and does anything and everything for you," Sakura reminded. "He felt everyone hated him or was trying to get an angle to hurt him. Maybe he wanted to believe you, but he didn't want to feel the pain when the day came and you hated him too?"

"But I would never…"

"And I'm sure your mother said she would never hurt her children…but guess what…"

"Damn it Sakura why the hell do you have to make sense?!"

"Because no one else around you is going to tell you what you need to hear," Sakura shrugged with Mito grumbling. "You're wasting time and energy being mad at him Mito. He's back…you don't know if he might leave again."

"I'm not going to let that happen…"

"Yeah? And what if he's already left?" she questioned with Mito suddenly looking scared. "What if while you were too busy being upset with him for a feeling a way he had the right to feel eight years ago…that he left?" Sakura wondered with Mito standing up and looking as if she wanted to bolt to start looking for him. "You need to focus on what's important Mito…is it the fact that he left you behind? Or that he has actually come back when he didn't have too?"

"Y-you're right. I need to find him," Mito stated as she frowned, she hadn't even given him a hug. The first contact she had with him, she slapped him. "I have to go, thanks Sakura!" she kissed her friend's cheek before bolting off. Sakura looked after her friend rubbing her cheek with a soft smile, and decided to continue her run. However she was unaware to the amused demonic red eyes that followed after her.

" ** _She's perfect…_** "

"Kaa-san!"

Mito walked into the house looking for her mother almost frantically. "Kaa-san!"

"Mito?" she heard and turned to see her brother walking down the stairs with a curious expression. Mito blushed as her eyes soaked in Naruto's bare chest, memorizing every crevice and toned muscle that was there to see. It was as if the gods hand crafted his torso themselves. "You okay?"

"You're still here…" Mito whispered as Naruto looked a bit confused.

"Am I not supposed to be?"

"Nii-san!"

"Unh!" Naruto grunted a bit as Mito slammed into him, holding him tight as she cried. Naruto looked a bit surprised as Mito cried into his chest and he began to rub her back as she apologized. He frowned in thought before he returned her hug.

"It's okay Mito…"

"Come in…"

"Hey," Minato heard and looked up to see Kushina walking in with a paper bag. Honestly he was quite surprised to see her, he expected her to be training Mito around this time or something of the like. Minato straightened a bit in his chair as he gave a curious smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well um, I thought I'd bring you lunch," Kushina told him with a soft smile as she set the bag down on the desk. "Inoue-san said you usually have lunch around this time, and I know you're favorite foods so…" she trailed off with Minato looking at her completely surprised. "What dattebane?"

"N-nothing!" Minato defended sheepishly as he could tell Kushina was getting a bit nervous. "It's just that…well, you haven't brought me lunch since before Naruto left," Minato said with Kushina blushing a bit as she looked away. "Thank you," he said quietly, and there was an awkward air for Kushina but she cleared her throat.

"Yeah, um, here you go. I got you what you usually get," she told him, pulling out a container and he grabbed it, opening it to see it was seared beef with steamed brown rice and vegetables. She then pulled out her own container and sat down, not wanting to meet his eyes. Minato's smile didn't fade as he began to eat as well, the two silent as they didn't really know how to talk with one another, something both found a shame. "So um…how's work?" she asked a bit lamely.

Minato gave a light shrug, "Well it's been interesting to say the least." This seemed to get Kushina's attention, figuring this could be a way to have more conversation with him. She could tell he was just going to leave it there, but she wouldn't let that happen, especially since she didn't want anymore awkward air.

"Yeah? How interesting?"

Minato glanced to her to see that she was interested, he could see it in her eyes. It was the same look Mito would have every sunday when trying to make conversation with everyone. He hadn't seen Kushina interested in anything he has done in a long time and he found…comfort that she did. A small smile made it's way back onto his lips as he gave it some thought, "Well I'm having some problems with a few of the clans lately. The Uchiha and Hyuuga have started to bicker again, and the Inuzuka are feeling a bit…unappreciated."

"What are those two stick muds bickering about now? Land?" She grumbled picking through her steamed white rice. Minato gave a sheepish chuckle, it wouldn't be the first time they bickered about it.

"Not necessarily. You know about the Clan Vote that is coming up right?" Minato questioned with Kushina narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Yeah…is it that time already?" she asked and Minato gave a nod. "They can't be serious…"

"They are, and as usual it's Fugaku and Hiashi on the front lines. However this time it's branching out besides them," he told her with Kushina raising a brow. "For some reason both parties are trying to get more sway in the village, so they are doing a lot more polling and protests and speeches and blah blah political crap," Minato rolled his eyes which Kushina found funny considering his position. "Members of both clans have broken into two fights this week and there have been plots of sabotaging the other."

"Well why don't you just pull both of these idiots to the side and tell them to get their people in order?" Kushina grumbled with Minato giving her a look and she sighed, "You're right. Their idiots." Minato couldn't help but nod as she shook her head. "This is foolish. Don't they realize that if they want the civilian vote, they have to appeal to the members of the civilian council? Not just random civilians who don't really care but always want an opinion? Besides, who said they are going to be running against each other this year?"

"They always do, it's been like that since the Senju were no longer a prominent clan," Minato reminded, causing Kushina to scowl. "For both clans it's simply about power for them, you know that. Besides our clans usually end up voting for Fugaku,"

"Yeah but it's usually the Hiashi who gets majority vote and ends up running shit for two years," Kushina sighed, this is why she put the shit like this out of her mind, it gave her a headache. "What's going on with the Inuzuka? Tsume not happy or something?"

"Yes and no," Minato answered as he swallowed his food. "There is a bit of infighting going on with the clan. Apparently some Inuzuka is tired of the 'lack of respect' Konoha is giving the clan. He feels the clan is being treated like a tame docile pet, instead of the strong respected alpha they are, and he feels Tsume is to blame. Problem is…"

"There are clan members who agree with him," Kushina finished.

"Yes. She's been trying to keep it under control for a while now, knowing how dangerous a civil war within a clan be, especially when it concerns a radical like this…Sumuru," Minato thought on the man's name. "However it wasn't Tsume who brought this to my attention, you know how prideful she is," Kushina sighed with a nod as she thought of her friend. "It was Hana. She's worried for her mother, as well as Kiba because he's agreeing with Sumuru."

"How come she hasn't squashed this kid yet?"

"Because they have been friends for a long time apparently," Minato shrugged with Kushina grunting. "As rough and wild as Tsume is, she doesn't want any problems for Konoha or the clan. She's trying to talk peacefully and hopes that this will calm down and blow over, but Hana doesn't think so. She feels eventually, Sumuru is going to challenge Tsume's leadership the old fashioned way."

"Old fashioned way?" Kushina blinked before she glared, "He wouldn't!"

"Hana believes he will. He's old fashioned after all," Minato frowned in thought. "I want to help, but as Hokage I can't step in until Konoha is in the line of fire. And if I try to help, Tsume will be shitty." Kushina sighed as she sat back in her chair as she continued to eat, deep in thought. It ticked her off that both of her friends, Mikoto and Tsume, were going through something. She wanted to help, but both women were way to prideful to let her help. Because if it was up to her, she would cut Fugaku's balls off, and she would put this Sumuru pup in his place. The fact neither of her friends did so just told her how…soft they had become over the years.

Twenty years ago or so, Tsume would have crushed this Sumuru for ever considering on challenging her and she would have put the rest of the clan in check. Mikoto would have grabbed Fugaku by the balls for disrespecting her, and made sure that he kept his dick in his pants. But neither of them were doing what they would have way back. It made her wonder if they had grown soft, or had she not grown. Then she thought about her conversation with Mikoto earlier, about being selfish when it came to Naruto. Nearly ten years and she was still concerned about herself. That was not good, and not what she had been aiming for.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to fix all this Minato," Kushina spoke getting his attention as he left his own thoughts. "You always do. You'll get both Fugaku and Hiashi to stop being assholes and think about Konoha instead of themselves, and you'll find a way to help Tsume without making her want to bite your head off," Kushina smiled. "I believe in you." Minato was speechless as he gazed at his estranged wife and he couldn't help but feel…good inside. He hadn't felt this way in quite a while and he liked it.

"Thanks Kushina," Minato thanked her quietly with Kushina giving a nod. Deciding to get the focus off of him, he raised a brow, "How has Naruto adjusted to life back in Konoha?" this question seemed to depress her a bit, causing him to sweatdrop, "That bad?"

"I don't know," Kushina muttered, "I have been so worried on what I want for me and him I haven't really focused on him. I mean…he hasn't complained but, Naruto was never one to complain," she sighed with Minato nodding in agreement, but he felt guilty because he assumed he and Kushina had something to do with that. "Mikoto-chan suggested I spend some alone time with him, dinner or something, to get to know him and what he's been up too…"

"That's a good idea," Minato hummed in thought with Kushina raising a brow. "Tomorrow is Sunday, which means we can all have dinner as a family. How about I set up a reservation for you two for tonight?" He offered with Kushina blinking, quite surprised by this. "This way you'll be able too just be alone with him?" he suggested and Kushina smiled before she gained an idea, and her smile turned soft with Minato becoming curious.

"Actually, I have a better idea…"

"What have you learned?"

"Well," Kurama moved her hair off to the side as she sucked off her love while he sat on the couch and a sleeping Mito laid her head on his lap. The T.V was currently on mute as she gave him a report for the day. Naruto laid his head back while Kurama stroked him off, her hungry eyes focused on his dick. "The Uchiha and Hyuuga are feuding over some council vote or whatever," she said dismissively with Naruto humming. "The Nara and Yamanaka clan are rather boring, the Akimichi are fat asses as usual, The Aburame are being bug freaks as usual, and the Inuzuka are having some kind of debate,"

"A debate?"

"Yeah, some guy is questioning Tsume's leadership," Kurama answered as she licked the sides of his dick then sucking on his balls. "Feels the clan isn't getting the proper respect they deserve from Konoha and wants to elevate them…or some shit like that."

"What's Tsume's stance?"

"She's being a pansy about it…" Kurama responded with a grunt as licked his head then began to suck him off even more while using both hands to stroke him. She spit on his dick and jacked him off even more, "But she can be of use to us…though I think her daughter would be the way to go."

"The Vet?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow with Kurama nodding her head. "Why? She doesn't seem like anything special,"

"No. But she has this unassuming air about her," Kurama shrugged as she began to stand and pull her panties down to sit on his dick. "I dig it. If we come at her the right way, she could be a useful piece." Kurama said just as she was about to get her reward when she heard the front door open, "Fuuuccckkk!" she hissed angrily before vanishing. Naruto calmly pulled up his pants and unmuted the t.v just as Kushina came in.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina greeted as she made her way over to him then saw Mito who was sleeping calmly. A pang of jealousy beat in Kushina's heart but she brushed it off as she approached her son. "Do you have any plans tonight?" she wondered with Naruto raising a brow, giving it some thought. Well since she interrupted Kurama, he had intentions of putting his mate to sleep.

"Not in particular no."

"Well, how would you like to go out tonight for dinner?" Kushina offered with a small grin and Naruto blinked.

"I'm not exactly hungry…"

"Oh well um…I don't want you go with me," Kushina shook her head which caused him to notice the slight pang of hurt in her eyes. "But I wanted you too meet up with an old friend, she hasn't seen you in a long time and she needs a night out," this made Naruto very curious as he couldn't think of many people, or anybody that he considering his friend. He had ended his friendship with Sasuke before he left…and Kushina said she…so no female really came to mind except maybe two…

"An old friend?"

"You're going out?"

"That's right," Mikoto smiled as she brushed her hair as she gazed into the mirror. The light makeup she had applied was still in place, making her look a few years younger, some eyeliner, a bit of foundation, some concealer, and a light shade of pink rose lipstick. Not to mention she had even put on some gold hoop earrings. They went great with her dark blue gold accented kimono dress. She hadn't worn in it in years, and even though it was a bit tight…it still fit. And she had to say, she looked damn good. Her breasts looked great, her ass looked fantastic, and the split of dress made her legs look amazing.

"With who?" Sasuke questioned as he stood at her bedroom door gazing at her in question. "Tou-san is still at his office," he muttered with Mikoto nodding her head with a small smirk.

"Yeah, he has a real important meeting to deal with," She snorted in thought before looking to her son in the mirror. "I'm going out with a friend of mine, he's back in town and I haven't seen him in years. We're going to dinner, maybe have a few drinks. Don't wait up," Mikoto said without much care as Sasuke crossed his arms.

"What am I supposed to eat?"

"I'm sure there are left over's in the fridge."

"Well couldn't you like…cook dinner before you go?"

"Sasuke," Mikoto turned to him as she put a hand on her hip. "You are sixteen years old. Make your own dinner, go buy some dinner, I don't care. But I'm off duty today," she sad as she began to walk out her room while he looked annoyed and surprised. "You're a big boy, I trust you can take care of yourself," Mikoto said under her breath.

"I don't like this, why are you going out with a guy and it's not Tou-san?" Sasuke questioned with Mikoto stopping then looking to him. "I mean, did you ask him to see what he thought about it? I'm sure he wouldn't approve." Anger spiked within Mikoto but she fought the urge to slap her son, instead she just gave him a look.

"Your father has been doing things I haven't approved of since your sister was born. He will live this one time," Mikoto rolled her eyes just as she heard the doorbell rang. "Like I said, don't wait up." Mikoto smiled as she headed to the door with Sasuke following behind her to see who this 'friend' was. Mikoto stopped at the door, took a deep breath to calm herself, then plastered on a big smile as she opened the door. "Naruto-kun!"

"Mikoto-chan," Naruto smiled at the older woman, and it was a genuine smile. "It's been so long, you look amazing." Naruto complimented as he eyed her while she gave a giggle, while pushing a lock behind her ear, looking him over as well. He was dressed up, but not overly dressed up. He simply wore a white button up with his sleeves rolled up, and orange tie and black slacks.

"You look amazing as well Naruto-kun," Mikoto smiled before she gave him a hug which he happily returned. "Oh I missed you baka, I'm so happy to see your safe," she whispered in his ear and he found real comfort in her words. The two then pulled away and she caressed his whiskers. "You've become so handsome." Goregous. Stunning. Sexy. Those were the real words she wanted to use, but she held back. Oh she so held back.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" they heard and looked to see Sasuke standing behind her giving him a look over. Naruto's eyes changed very slightly as he regarded Sasuke. "So the rumors are true, you really have come back. Why so long?"

"Personal reasons," Naruto responded calmly. "It's good to see you Sasuke. You look well." Naruto admitted with Sasuke humming as he nodded his head.

"You as well," Sasuke agreed before he glanced to his mother. "I assume you will take good care of her?" he questioned, looking to Naruto. Mikoto was a bit surprised by the question and her son's change in attitude. It was different. Very different. Naruto smiled as he looked to Mikoto grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers making her blush a bit. He then looked to Sasuke before nodding.

"The very best." Sasuke didn't say anything but he simply nodded before looking to his mother.

"Have fun Kaa-san."

"I will, Sasuke." Mikoto responded to her son softly; she was touched by his level of concern simply because she had never seen him so concerned before. In fact, just a few moments ago, she had sensed he was rather against this outing of hers but now…not so much. Did it have to do with the fact it was Naruto? Perhaps. Even the way he spoke to the blond, was rather…respectful. It was as if in Sasuke's eyes, Naruto was his equal. It was very strange to her, but she didn't dislike it. Turning to her date, Mikoto smiled beautifully, "Shall we get going?" Naruto nodded as he had her arm loop around his and she nodded with a big smile.

"Let's!"


	87. My Hero Academia x Naruto

"This is it…U.A High school…"

A young blond stood still in a moving crowd of teenagers that moved towards the prestigious schools for Heroes. U.A High, is the Department of Heroes. It is here that the Nation's hopefuls strive to acquire the necessary qualifications to become Pros. Of all such schools throughout the Nation, it ranks the most popular and the most difficult. Each year, less than one in three hundred examinees make it.

Today was exam day.

A slow yet sure foxy grin of confidence began to spread across the young man's face as he stood in the fact of U.A High school. Today was the day he was finally going to prove that he has what it takes to be a hero! Today was the first step of proving all those losers back in Konoha that he wasn't a failure! Today was the first step of proving to all who didn't believe that Naruto Uzumaki is going to be the Greatest Hero that ever lived!

"YEEAAAAHHH!"

Everyone stopped upon hearing the excited yell then turned to see the young whiskered blond who stood still with his fist up to the sun. As he basked in the sun he felt eyes on him and peeked an eye open to see that everyone was staring at him and muttering. Naruto had the decency to blush a bit in embarrassment, though he felt…relieved. The stares everyone was giving him wasn't because they hated him, or disliked him…but because he was just acting weird. He could deal with weird way more than he could with scorn.

"I made it…" Naruto heard and looked to see a smaller kid with wild dark green hair and some freckles on his face. He looked a bit scrawny, nothing really special. He also looked rather nervous, then a thought crossed him and he seemed to want to hurl.

"Fuck of Deku!" Naruto heard and he blinked as he turned around to see some angry looking kid with messy wild platinum blond hair. He looked as if he had a very hot personality…and not the good kind. Naruto took note of his grumpy scowl as the kid whose called Deku looked as if he was going to have a panic attack.

"Kacchan!"

"Don't stand in my way! Or do you wanna fucking die?!" Kacchan barked at him, and moved right past Deku who seemed to try and block his face from being punched.

"Hey theeere! G-good morning and and let's both do our…" but Kacchan simply moved past him without much else. Deku and Naruto both looked after the grumpy teen and Naruto heard mutters about the guy being called Katsuki Bakugou, and was apart of some sludge incident. Naruto then looked towards the kid who seemed to stand on wobbly knees and as soon as he took a step forward but just as he was about to fall, a girl had come up and tapped Deku on the shoulder, causing him to float a bit.

"Whoa…" Naruto whispered as Deku looked just as surprised but she then set him down a bit. Naruto eyed her up and down, taking in the fact she was petite and slender with fair skin and big round brown eyes, with shoulder length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. He also took note of the little pads on the top of each of her fingers, similar to pads on animal paws, maybe something to do with her quirk?

"I stopped you with my quirk, I'm sorry I didn't ask first," the girl smiled cheerfully at the kid. "But I was pretty sure you wouldn't mind me catching you," she chuckled while the boy just stared at her in awe. "Isn't this like way nerve wracking?" she asked with Naruto chuckling as he then headed to the doors, leaving the two be. As he walked up to the steps, Naruto gave a smirk as he gripped his hand.

Ten months of training…he was going to ace this bitch!

"Welcome one and all to my live show! Everybody say HEEEEYY!"

Silence.

"I've got shivers down my spine too listeners! All right Examinees! I'm gonna give you the low-down on how this'll go down! Are you ready?!"

More silence.

"This guy isn't serious is he?" Naruto muttered to himself as a few other students muttered in wonder as well. Naruto tapped the table he was sitting as he began listening to the Voice type Hero 'Present Mic' give his lecture on the exam. Apparently he was the school DJ. Great.

"Now pay close attention, listeners! We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten minute practice run as our Replica City-District! You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the Designated meeting area after the presentation ya dig!?" still silence. Naruto looked at the screen to see the different meeting areas for the assigned serial numbers. Naruto hummed, thinking it made sense considering they don't intend on letting friends or classmates cooperate with each other.

"Okay okay! We'll be sprikling a large number of 'Villians' over the battlefield. And they'll appear in three different varieties with point values scaled according to difficulty!" Naruto's eyes went back to the screen to see what was going on and he hummed, "Using each of your individual quirks, dispatch as many 'villains' as you can! Your goal, listeners, is to rack up a high score!" Present Mic explained. "And don't think about directly attacking any other competitors or any of that nasty anti-hero stuff, because htat's against the rules, kapeesh?!"

"Excuse me! May I ask a question!?" Attention went to a rather tall and muscular guy with black hair and wearing rectangular half rim glasses. "On the hand out, there are clearly four types of villains listed!" he pointed out, showing the four. "Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top tier national academy of U.A's caliber! The reason we are seated her today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!"

"Dude…chill," Naruto grumbled which apparently was heard by the guy as he pointed at Naruto.

"And I will not _chill_! This is a very serious matter! If you think U.A isn't serious and just some game, then leave this place at once whiskers!" the guy mocked causing Naruto's brow to twitch. Everyone snickered at him which ticked Naruto off a bit more but before he could say anything, Present Mic spoke up.

"Okay, oookay! Thanks for the Segue, much appreciated, examinee 7111!" Present Mic grinned. "The fourth type of villain you'll encounter is worth zero points! Let's call them 'Arena Traps'! Have any of you played 'Super Mario Brothers' before?" some students nodded their heads and Present Mic explained. "You remember those things that'd go thwomp on you? There's a thing like that in each arena! Their 'gimmick; is the they rampage when crowded!"

"This is sounding more and more like a video game…" Naruto muttered while the tall kid sat down with a bow, thanking the examiner. "Ass," the blond grumbled with a huff.

"Well that's enough from me! I'll leave you all with a presentation on the 'school precepts' of this academy of mine! As a certain 'hero' by the name of Napolean Bonparte once said, ' _A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes in life_ '! Now lets move to the main event! Plus Ultra!" Present mic roared before he gave a wink.

"And you may all suffer gladly the trials to come!"

"It's so big!"

Naruto had crossed arms as he stood at the gates of the Arena he was assigned too. He glanced to the other students who were just amazed by the sheer size of the arena, and the thought that U.A had more just like it. Naruto's sapphire blue eyes eyed the rest of the examinees who were dressed in their rather comfortable clothing, just as he was. He simply had an orange shirt, black pants, a sash and sandals.

He then caught sight of the scrawny kid he saw earlier who was shivering in place. Naruto saw him catch sight of the girl from earlier who looked to be in concentration and he tried to approach her but before he could, the kid with glasses stopped him. "You didn't come to obstruct your fellow test takers, did you?" this seemed to freak the kid out while others took notice of the situation.

"That's the kid whose been acting like a weirdo since he arrived at the front gate."

"The kid who can't quit shaking in his boots."

"Well that just means there's fewer rival to worry about, no?"

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND I'M GOING TO KICK ALL YOUR ASSESS! REMEMBER MY NAME!"

Eyes suddenly focused on Naruto who had a confident grin on his face and suddenly the whispers and eyes were now on him. He then caught sight of the kid who didn't look so confident but was surprised that the attention was no longer on him. Giving the guy a grin, Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

" _AAAAAND START!"_

Hearing this, the crowd looked up to see Present Mic, just as the gates opened. Naruto didn't waste no time running past everyone to head into the city first, seeming like a blur to everyone else. " _He has the right idea! There's not such thing as a Countdown in real battle! Run! RUUUNNN! Consider the Baton tossed!_ "

Naruto's eyes darted from side to side as he tried to spot any robots. He wasn't too surprised when one found him, landing right before him and ready to fire missiles at him. But he quickly pushed off the ground and golden flames blazed around his feet and his hands glowed. "Take this!" Naruto roared as he jumped up and landed an axe kick on the machine, crushing it beneath his heel. Naruto then turned his head and saw two more and he pushed off the robot, jetting straight for the other two.

Other examiners watched in amazement as Naruto flew from one robot to a second, punching is straight in the face then grabbing a piece of it and throwing it at the third, destroying that robot. The blond then landed on the side of a building as he looked to see that it was basically a free for all against the robots. Naruto quickly saw missiles being fired at him and he scaled the building with multiple back flips to avoid being hit by the following missiles. By the time he reached the roof, it was only by instinct he avoided two more attacks to see two robots coming after him.

With a grin, Naruto avoided the swipes and delivered a fierce round kick to one, then he caught the seconds arm, ripping it off then beating the machine with it. His attention was then caught by the third robot, the first that had fired missiles at him. Naruto grinned as he crossed his fingers and several Naruto's appeared. "Get em!" Naruto pointed and his clones attacked, easily ripping the robot apart before they scattered around the city, taking down as many robots as they could find, but making sure not to take them from other people.

Naruto's eyes caught sight of the Deku kid, who was frozen still in front of a robot about to murder him. He waited for the kid to do something, but he wasn't moving, just looking terrified. "What the hell are you doing kid?" Naruto wondered just as a laser beam fired from some pretty guys waist. Naruto then looked to see the chick tapping as many robots as she could, having them destroyed. Then he caught sight of the muscular kid speeding up to destroy one with a powerful kick. The robots were dropping like flies, and time was running out. Naruto was really waiting for this hazard that Present Mic had spoke about earlier.

He didn't have to wait long as he got memories of a few of his clones dispelling due to the fact they were crushed by surprise. He then looked to see there was a giant robot that was tearing down buildings as it appeared. "Whoa." Naruto mouthed as everyone looked on in shock. As the robot continued to cause destruction, everyone began to run away, everyone besides Naruto who stood in front of it with a small smirk. His attention was given to the Deku kid who was yelling at himself as he looked completely terrified, trying to get away but then he caught sight of the girl from earlier, trapped under some rubble.

Naruto saw her as well, and he glanced back to Deku then the robot, wondering what the kid was going to do. Just as Naruto was going to speak, he looked in surprise as the kid ran and towards the robot, pushed off the ground and flew towards the robot with his fist cocked back. Naruto watched, actually stunned as the guy's arm grew a bit and glowed and with one punch, destroyed the giant robot. "The hell…" Naruto whispered, not sure how the kid was able to do that. He couldn't even do that with just a punch. But…

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!?"

"He's falling?" Naruto whispered to himself in confusion. He could see that he wasn't making any moves to land safely in the least bit and Naruto realized that the kid was actually falling to his death. "Shit!" Naruto ran towards him and pushed off he ground with a bit of power and managed to catch the boy before he went splat. Naruto landed on the ground, skidding to a halt. The blond looked over the kid to see his right arm and both of his legs were broken.

"Y-you saved me?"

"Well yeah," Naruto muttered as he scratched his cheek a bit. "Couldn't just let you fall could I?" Naruto chuckled a bit just as it was announced the test was over. Hearing this caused the kid in his arms to freak out, crying and snotting up. Naruto looked a bit confused before glancing to everyone who gathered around to get a look at the kid. Naruto gazed at him himself and gave a chuckle, "Hey kid." Naruto called getting his attention. "What you did back there…was pretty damn cool, and I'm not talking about the robot," Naruto smirked with the boy looking confused as Naruto nodded to the girl.

His eyes widened a bit and Naruto looked to the wreckage, "You leapt into action to save that girl. You had no time left, and you were definitely out of harms way. But yet…you saved her without another thought," Naruto then looked back to him. "What's your name?" Naruto asked with the boy looking at him curiously.

"I-I'm Izuku M-midoriya," he introduced himself. Naruto hummed as he played with the name in his head a bit before smirking.

"Cool to meet you Izuku, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"The results of the practical skills entrance examination are here!"

The judges of the exams sat in a room together as they looked at the screen of the examination reults that held several names. "Though he earned zero rescue points, Bakugou still placed 1st! Wow!"

"He targeted the 1p and 2p villain bots, approaching them slowly," one judge spoke up. "And continuously intercepted them to lure them into a flashy explosion blast once they'd gotten weaker during the second half of the exam. That's kid's as tough as they come."

"Sure sure…but I'm more interested in that kid with the whiskers," another judge brought up, pulling up the screen. "Naruto Uzumaki, second place. He was quite something, not only did he have 50 villain points, but he had 26 rescue points, which put him just one point below Bakugou," other judges couldn't help but agree. "I haven't really seen someone with more than one quirk, the way he took those robots down was rather smart and precise, but his willing ness to help others even when it didn't concern rescue."

"Yes, I'm curious about his quirks. I spotted at least three, the clones, sticking to buildings and his strength…that is quite a combo," one judge commented. "An eye should be kept on this kid."

"Well at the other end of the spectrum, we have the kid who ranked seventh even without any villain points," another judge brought up as a picture of Midoriya appeared. "We've had entrants face off agaisnt that thing in the past, but it's been quite some timce since someone's sent it flying like that!"

"I couldn't help but shout 'yeeeeahhh!' when I saw that!"

"But the injuries he incurred from the blow-back were intense. It was almost like watching a child manifest for the first time," another brought up.

"Kid's definitely an anomaly. Apart from that one blow, he was the picture of a candidate destined for rejection."

"Whatever dudes, who cares?! I've taken a liking to him!"

"He made me throw my hands up and go 'yeah'!"

" _So you passed_?"

"Yeah, I did," Naruto nodded his head as he sat on his couch eating his ramen while he was talking on the phone. "There were a lot of people there you know? All with different kinds of quirks and powers," Naruto grinned. "Some were really cool and some were really lame. Like this one guy, shoots acid snot from his nose. 

" _Ew!_ "

"Yeah I know!" Naruto laughed. "But then there are some who can like control shadows I guess, kind of like Shikamaru but not as lazy." Naruto then finished his ramen and laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling fan. "There was this one kid though, he was able to destroy this giant robot with a single punch!"

" _Seriously? That's really impressive!_ "

"Yeah, but he broke his arm and legs in the process…"

" _Okay…not as impressive_ ," the girl on the phone laughed with Naruto laughing in agreement. " _Well it sounds like you're around some interesting people. Have you made any friends?_ " she wondered curiously and Naruto gave a small shrug, though he did have a small frown.

"Maybe, I don't know." He admitted with a sigh. "You know I'm not good at making friends. I mean I can try but…I can't make any promises," he shook his head with the girl giving a soft sigh.

" _Well I want you to try your best,_ " she expressed and Naruto gave light grumbles. " _I'm serious Naruto! You left Konoha for a better opportunity to accomplish your goals. You're a long way from home, so you might as well get used to life over there and try to make friends. I know you can do it, you just have to be yourself!_ " Naruto frowned in thought as he shook his head.

"Being myself is what kept me from making friends…"

" _No it just meant they weren't for you. The ones who like you for you, and don't want to change a thing about you, those are your friends,_ " she explained and Naruto gave a small smile. " _Like me!_ " the girl giggled and Naruto chuckled as he nodded his head. " _Now, stop slurping on ramen and go chase your dreams Naruto!_ "

"Okay okay, thanks."

" _Yeah yeah, you're welcome. I love you Naruto…_ "

"I love you too," Naruto repeated with a soft smile before he hung up the phone then glanced to the clock. "Damn, first day of school and I'm already going to be late." He whined to himself before he quickly got dressed in the school uniform, but wore it to fit his tastes. Such as no tie, slightly unbuttoned shirt, rolled up sleeves, his own pair of comfortable pants and a pair of comfortable shoes. Once he was dressed, Naruto grabbed an extra ramen cup and headed out the door.

It didn't take him very long to reach the school which he felt was very large. As he roamed down the halls and ate his ramen, he couldn't help but think of the 36 students that passed, which meant eighteen to a class. Naruto hummed to himself, wondering who he was going to be in the class with him. As he approached 1A he caught sight of Izuku running towards the classroom. "Izuku," Naruto called getting the kid's attention.

"Hm? Oh hey!" Izuku greeted rather happily as the blond walked up to him. "So you're in 1A too?" he asked a bit hopefully with Naruto nodding his head as he slurped up some ramen. "That's great, it's cool to have at least one friend in the class," Izuku chuckled a bit nervously. Naruto kept his face thoughtful, though he was grinning in his head.

"Yeah, I agree. Well should we go in? I mean we're already late dattebayo," Naruto grumbled with Izuku nodding his head. He opened the door and the sight the two came too was the tall muscled kid with the engine legs and Bakugou arguing with each other.

"Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your classmates!?" 

"No! As a matter of fact, I don't think so! Which middle school are you from anyway, you two-bit extra?!"

"A private sch-" the kid cleared his throat a bit. "I'm from Soumei Junior High school. The names Iida Tenya," he introduced himself while Bakugou laughed at him mockingly.

"Soumei!? Well aren't you an Elite! Seems I've got a reason to fucking end you after all!" this caused Iida to reel back with a gasp.

"What nerve! _You_ , want to be a hero?!" Iida then caught sight of the slupring Naruto and the shivering Midoriya and he approached the two while Bakugou huffed. "Hello, I'm Iida Tenya from Soumei…"

"Oh yeah, haha! I overheard," Izuku said a bit nervously. "Uhh, I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida," The smaller kid shook Iida's hand a bit nervously. Iida then looked to Naruto who held a bored expression on his face as he ate his ramen.

"And you are Naruto Uzumaki…correct?"

"Yup." Naruto nodded his head while he caught sight of Bakugou glaring at Izuku while grumbling. Naruto then glanced to the class and hummed in thought at the class, some he had spotted during the exam, but some were new faces. Some of them looked as if they had cool abilities, others, not so much.

"Ah! It's you! Curly-hair kid!" the two heard, startling Izuku and the two turned to see the girl Izuku saved from the robot. "Glad I found you!" She smiled happily while Izuku blushed. "You made it just like Present Mic Said! Yay! Go you!" she cheered. "By the way, that punch was out of this world!"

"No uh, it's not like that! That is to say, it was really all thanks to you speaking on my behalf..I…uhh…" Izuku tried but was too nervous and Naruto found amusement in from the kids embarrassment. As the school bell rang, the girl got even more excited while Izuku was blushing up even more of a storm.

"I wonder if today's the ceremony? Or is it guidance counselor stuff today?! Oh and the teacher! What'll they be like! I'm so anxious, like wow!"

"If you're going to be hunting for buddies, do it elsewhere." They heard a tired unethusiastic voice say and Naruto glanced to see a man with long black hair and a scruffy facial hair laying on the ground in a sleeping bag. He also had serious bags under his eyes. "This is the department of heroics."

It didn't take very long for everyone to settle down as the guy got out of his sleeping bag to address them. Naruto frowned in thought as the guy had a very…Kakashi like vibe to him. "Hm, it took you lot eight seconds to quiet down. Life is short kids. You're all lacking in common sense." As everyone studied him he gave a yawn. "I'm you're homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you," he greeted lamely. He then rummaged into a bag and pulled out some kind of gym uniform. "Wear these. Immediately. Then shove off to the P.E grounds." As someone took a suit, another student asked.

"What for?"

"We're going to take a little test."


End file.
